THE 8TH CHEVRON AND EVERYTHING AFTERWARDS
by FORD B
Summary: There's a new member to the SG1 family, and he know alot more than he's telling, plus is alot of help. Many crossovers involved. I changed the name because the story goes on after the title. STORY IS FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

THE 8TH CHEVRON

Legal stuff: STARGATE and several other characters and crossovers I use in this story are owned by whatever company and not by me. This story is for fun only. The Ford character is copyrighted to me. This story takes place sometime after Daniel's return from being ascended.

Authors Note: Later in the chapters, Nirriti is back. In that episode Metamorphosis, after her body was being taken away, the symbiont hadn't died, took over the host carrying the body away. Then her new host took the body to a hidden room with a sarcophagus, brought her former host back then took it over again and left. My outtake due to forgetfulness of the fact she is suppose to be dead. Didn't want to rewrite the story, anyway on with it now.

CHAPTER 1

SG-1 was off world at the moment on a mission and was suppose to be returning soon. Hammond noticed this when he looked at the clock. He had a lot of paperwork and files to go through that day and was hoping they came back without any trouble and was currently looking over a report when the alarms went off.

"Off world activation!"

He set down his pen and got up hoping for good news. He went down to the control room to see who or what was coming.

"It's SG-1 sir."

"Open the Iris." Hammond said as he watched out the window in front of him. The Iris opened and as hoped SG-1 walked through just fine. They were coming back from a routine mission of survey checking for the scientific groups that checked for planets being able to be used for escape sites or exploration or resources, that sort of thing. Hammond came down to greet them as they walked off the ramp.

"Hello sir. We're back safe and sound." O'Neill said. Then muttered, "For once."

"We've came back from planets safely before." Daniel said.

"Yes Daniel, but usually you end up hurting yourself in some capacity."

"How did it go?" Hammond asked before the banter could continue.

"Rather well, no Goa'uld, no predators, no ancient temples, nobody around to greet us." O'Neill said ticking off his fingers. "Nothing Daniel ran over or ran into…"

"It's a lush and fertile planet sir. It doesn't look like anyone has ever set foot on it ever. There's no sign of anyone ever being there." Carter said.

"Except for the Stargate." Daniel put in.

"Yeah. Except for that." O'Neill said taking his hat off. "Permission to go sir."

"Since I have a few things I'm trying to get finished, I want a report sometime today or tomorrow. We can skip the debriefing today." Hammond said.

"Can we skip the infirmary as well?" O'Neill asked. He sounded almost like he was pleading. Hammond let it slide as usual.

"You know the rules Colonel. Frasier first then you can go."

"Yes sir." O'Neill said sounding disappointed.

"Dismissed." he said with a small laugh.

After the usual visit to the doctor, they went their separate ways. O'Neill was headed to his office to write up the report so he could get it out of the way, though he never really told anyone that's what he did. Jack liked to lie and act like he had no office and that his paperwork was always backed up. Sometimes it was and sometimes it wasn't. Teal'c left to do the same, which was usually the case for him after every mission. Carter went to her office to mess around with her scientific items and Daniel left to finish something he was doing before they left. A couple of hours went by when the sound of the gate activating made Jack jump slightly. He headed up to the gate room right away. Luckily he finished the report already. Daniel heard the sound but decided that if they needed him they'd call. Teal'c got up and headed for the gate room. Carter was so into her work that she didn't even notice the alarm.

Somewhere in Colorado...

In an alternate universe………or somewhere close to being one…..

Ford was driving home from a long day of work. Luckily there were only a few lawbreakers that day. Hold up at a bank for an hour, some idiot robbers at a liquor store, a attempted kidnapping, which ended up bad for the kidnapper since he tried to take a cop's child, and a chase through town after a gang shoot out. Other than that, he was happy to not have fired a shot that day. His ammo was expensive enough. As he pulled into the driveway he could see dark clouds approaching on the horizon. Several news bulletins, over the radio, stated that power outages were state wide at the moment due to the electrical storm overhead.

"Glad I have a backup generator." he said pocketing his keys as he got out of his car.

Pulling his keys back out, while smacking himself in the forehead, he unlocked the front door and went in. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he closed the door. Looking through the mail at his feet he headed toward the bathroom. Coming back several minutes later he grabbed a bagel, beef sausage slices, cheese, crackers, and a half gallon of chocolate milk. Pulling his modified 45 magnum from the holster behind his back he placed in on the table in front of him and dropped his special coat onto the couch next to him. Looking through a few more pieces of mail in his hand he tossed them aside and picked up his remote. Pushing a few buttons the digital recorder came on along with the massively big flat screen TV. A menu popped up telling him what was recorded and waited for his instructions.

"Ah, now time to relax and enjoy some good quality TV."

SGC COMMAND...

A lieutenant was manning the computer as General Hammond stood behind him.

"It's SG-5 sir."

"Open the Iris." Hammond commanded.

As the lieutenant opened the Iris on the gate, Hammond could almost swear he heard the large thunder storm outside. As SG-5 was coming through the gate, Hammond went down to welcome them home. O'Neill came down from above to see what was happening.

"It's just SG-5 returning sir." the lieutenant said to him as he approached.

"Guess they didn't find any Goa'uld this time." O'Neill said with his hands in his pockets, as usual.

"I wouldn't know sir. They came back on time and don't seem to be in any trouble."

"Alright Lieutenant. I'll be in the mess hall if I'm needed."

"Yes sir."

Sam was walking out of her office and heading over to talk to Daniel about a recent mission. She was having trouble identifying a symbol that was slightly damaged by time, on a small metal slab in her hand. The metal slab had a strange energy reading to it, so she was the one having to check it out. She nodded to an officer as she walked by when she realized that the gate alarm was going off. Daniel's office was just around a couple of corners so she figured she'd meet up with him seeing as he might be headed to the gate room anyway when she heard something off to her left down the hall. Turning around she looked down the hall. There was nothing there though. Shrugging, she started to walk off again when there was a flash of light inside the hallway and the noise again. This time she saw it. Another flash happened and then something came out followed by more flashes.

In the other universe……………

Ford was watching a Stargate episode he missed awhile back when he got pulled into stakeout duty for a week. An episode in the sixth season. He was really enjoying it when the power went out.

"Ah for crying out loud! Just when it was getting good."

The table fell over as he walked into it. After a few mumbling curses he headed outside and flipped his generator on.

"If only I was in that universe instead of this one. At least I got to meet…."

Coming back in he went to turn the TV system back on when a power surge went through it. It reminded Ford of those sci-fi movies were an electrical current runs across some object. He was about to pick his remote up when his show came back on. It showed Major Carter looking down a hallway. Ford could almost swear she was looking at him.

"I don't remember this part or any previews for this sort of scene."

As Ford picked up his gun from the floor along with the table, his TV started glowing brightly. He started to back away, thinking it was going to explode when there was a flash followed by what felt like lightening hitting him.

Carter watched as an unknown man fell from the light and hit the floor, hard, head first. He was around six feet tall, hair so black that it had a blue tint, a handsome looking face and blue eyes that almost sparkled. She found out later he actually was six foot three. She noticed a badge on his belt along with other things showing her he was some sort of officer. Something skittered past her feet causing her to jump. At first she thought it might be a explosive but it was a very large gun. She grabbed it quickly off the floor and was surprised at its weight.

"What the hell...oh man...I wonder if this is what being hit with a zat gun feels like." Ford said as he sat up slowly holding his head with one hand. "This isn't my living.."

"FREEZE!"

Ford turned to the voice and instantly thought he was dreaming. But he felt so dizzy that it couldn't be a dream. His head was seriously hurting but he couldn't stay awake despite wanting to.

"Ca….Carter?" he asked as his voice slurred. "But…"

She saw his eyes rolled up as he fell back passing out. She lowered the gun and went over to him slowly. She tried yelling at him to see if he was faking it. After kicking his foot lightly, she knelt down and checked his pulse. She quickly realized he was unconscious. Without getting up she called out for anyone as she checked on the unknown man. A guard came running up with several others including Daniel and Teal'c.

"Who is he Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as he also knelt down..

"I don't know. He just appeared out of nowhere. Said my name like he knew me and passed out."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"He stuttered my last name. But his tone sounded like he knew me, personally." she said.

"Have you ever seen him before?" Teal'c asked.

"No."

A medical team came along a few moments later as she was looking through his wallet. His belt buckle really caught her attention. It was a Starfleet buckle. Looked like he had being wearing it for a few years or more. But it was relatively in good condition.

_Must be a Star Trek fan. _ She thought as she stood up.

The unknown man was placed on the stretcher and taken away. His weapon and other belongings were taken off him before hand by Teal'c and Carter though.

SG-1 and Hammond were talking outside the infirmary about the unknown man as Janet continued to look him over medically. She was worried about how he was doing since his heartbeat was erratic. From her assessment, the guy had taken a blow to the head, which Sam said was probably due to the fact when he showed up in mid air he landed head first and had also looked to come out of some energy field. That explained the readings she got that said he did receive quite a jolt. His heartbeat wasn't getting any better and she called a nurse over to bring the crash cart.

Ford was hearing a lot of talking going on. The last few moments of what had seemed to have happened kept going through his mind. Did the TV shock him? Did he go to another universe, as impossible as it seems even thought it was wish he'd been wanting for a long time? Did he actually see Samantha Carter? This was all going through his head then stopped as he heard the word 'crash cart'. That got his attention. He opened his eyes quickly seeing two paddles about to come down on his bare chest.

"Wait! I'm fine! I'm fine!" he yelled border lining hysterics as he grabbed her hands and tried to sit up.

Janet stopped just as she touched his chest with the paddles. She looked back over seeing his heartbeat was back to normal, a little elevated though seeing as he was scared probably. He let go of her hands as she took the paddles away.

"Janet?" he asked slowly looking at her strange and confused and amazed.

"Yes I am, but it's Doctor Frasier to you." she said looking in his eyes with a light.

"Sorry." he said blinking after she stopped. "I'm used to…I'll explain in a minute. Can I get up and get dressed? Kinda cold."

"Not at the moment. I need some answers first."

Ford looked over from Janet seeing Hammond at the end of his bed. The rest of SG-1 was standing there as well. A couple guards were standing near the entrance watching him carefully.

"Wow. This is interesting."

Janet helped him to a seated position. He was only wearing hospital issue pants. _What is it with doctors and removing all clothing?!_

"Please tell me I am NOT dreaming." he said with a smile of hope.

Jack looked at him confused then at his team.

"Isn't the saying suppose to be tell me I'm dreaming?"

"Yes, it usually is sir." Carter said. _Boy, this guy must really work out!_

He had the appearance of someone who worked out a lot, but not looking like anything near Arnold from the Terminator movie's. Just slightly buff.

"Then I'm actually here, at the Stargate Command?"

They all looked startled, somewhat.

"Wow. And I thought that jolt was the end. I'm actually here." he said excited, then muttered. "I guess my wish came true. A little on the late side…."

"How did you get here?" Hammond asked interrupting his muttering.

"Really, I don't know. The TV shocked me and then I was…" he said looking around. He didn't see any camera's. "This isn't some sort of joke being played on me? This is all real right, I mean that you are fighting the Goa'uld, those metal critters called Replicators, friends with the Asguard Thor….that sort of thing?" he said waving his left hand as a gesture at them.

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked not thinking first. This got him several glares.

"Good!….Sorry, that didn't come out right. Okay, I was watching TV as I said, got shocked and then saw Major Carter and passed out. I don't know how I got from one universe to another."

"A parallel universe?" Carter asked.

"Fortunately no Major. As stupid as this is going to sound, I'm from a universe where…..um….you're all TV show characters. Very popular ones too."

This got him some really strange looks like he was nuts.

"I'm not crazy. I'm telling the truth. Here, your father or I could say Selmak could come and bring that strange eye scanning, lying detector device." he said looking at her feeling insulted. "What was the name of that thing, zar'nat or zar'tak, um….

"Let's say that your story is true, can you prove it?" Hammond asked.

"Possibly not. All I have is what I know about you all and this place."

"Such as?" Jack said slowly. Sounded like a loaded question.

"You had a ship named after you by Thor that Carter here destroyed because the Asguard could not seem to figure out how to get rid of the Replicators. They needed someone with a stupid idea. You commented saying she might not be stupid enough. Daniel, you tried to attack Anubis when you were ascended and was cast down by….Oma, right? Teal'c, I can't think of anything at the moment. Carter….." he said looking at her sadly.

"What about me?" she said crossing her arms. She didn't seem to like his tone.

"Ah…..before your father became a Tok'ra he was dying of cancer and tried to use his influence and favor's I guess to get you into the space program before he had to quit completely. You turned him down and he walked away angry. You saved him by having him blend with Selmak later as, how shall we say, part of a deal to allow trade and alliance with them seeing as they needed a host. Sorry if that brings back bad memories. As it stands I think you and your father are still having trouble with your brother."

"I think I've heard enough. Doctor, have him taken to the briefing room as soon as he can leave. We'll talk more there." Hammond said with a hidden tone of worry.

"He can leave now if you need him to sir. I've done what test I can and still waiting on others, but otherwise he's not injured as far as I can tell."

"I'll be right up General." he said. To them it sounded like he was part of the military once. "Where are my clothes?"

An hour later Ford was sitting in the briefing room with SG-1, Doctor Fraiser, and General Hammond. Ford was really tired and it showed despite his best efforts. Even the strong black coffee wasn't helping much, but then again it wasn't like he like it. Janet said he had a small concussion and unless he got hit there again he would be fine. He figured the security guard was standing outside the door incase he tried to get at his stuff on the table. Luckily his belt buckle wasn't among them.

"Major, what did you and Dr. Jackson find out?"

"Nothing sir. There is no one anywhere with that name or profile. I ran his social security number, checked his address, phone number, fingerprints, nothing came up. His DNA is being run through, but I seriously doubt we'd get anything there either. He has to be telling the truth since nothing shows he exist. His gun isn't even registered. No serial numbers."

"That's because it was made by me personally." Ford said interrupting. "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil please?"

"Give us some more information on what you really know about this facility and its personal." Hammond said.

Ford spent the next hour telling them about different episodes he watched. He called them missions instead of episodes though. Daniel handed him a piece from the file folder in front of him along with a pencil after he finished talking. Hammond approved letting him have it afterward.

"Thanks." Ford said. He continued to have a confused look on his face as he wrote.

"What type of gun is it?" O'Neill asked as he looked it over. "Man this is heavy."

"It weighs at almost thirty pounds sir. From what I can tell, it is totally made from an experimental metal that the government is looking into, but has failed to create. The bullets aren't even made of lead, but are still considered .45 magnum rounds. All of the ammo he has is capable of more than piercing Jaffa body armor, hell it's anti-tank, and just as loud. The barrel is five inches longer than any other .45 magnum I've ever came across. It even has a place for a scope and laser pointer. I can't even guess the range. Some of the bullets are made of the same metal as the gun. All the jackets are made from the metal as well. It's a custom job sir, all the way through. I couldn't even damage it with a laser drill. I believe it's indestructible."

"The range is around three miles Major Carter. And the metal it's made from is called Adamantium. " Ford said looking at the paper he wrote on. "I have a long black trench coat with a high collar that has the same material built into it. Covers my feet practically too. Weighs a lot. Unfortunately it's back home. And yes, the metal is indestructible." he said saying back home like it was a bad thing.

"That's impossible! No hand gun like that has that much range." Carter said looking at him bewildered.

"It is when the propellant is a form of nitroglycerin. Took me a couple of months to perfect the amount I'd need to fire the rounds and not take my hands off with the kick. Has quite a kick to it anyway. Here Daniel." he said giving him the paper. "Look. I'm not sure why I'm here, but I'd like to help any way I can seeing as I doubt I can get home anyway, not that I want to. My other life wasn't as fun as it could be now. I want to join the SGC."

"Join? Us?" O'Neill said with a skeptic look.

"Yes Jack. Join. Go through the gate. Explore new worlds. Kick Goa'uld ass. You know the same stuff you do. I don't see the problem with it really since I have nothing here. My wallet has a couple hundred in it. I have a couple of cards that might give me access to more money on the internet. That's a long shot though." he said rolling his eyes.

"I have question about that?" Carter said.

"Okay." he said drawing out the word.

"I did check out some of those cards. There's no name for the accounts, but they show, well you could have access to almost forty million dollars!"

"Whoa!" O'Neill said with a jump, as did Janet and Hammond who were also surprised. He incidentally dropped the gun which dented the table badly. Thank god it wasn't loaded. "How did you get that much money being a cop?! Win the lottery or something?"

"Actually yes. Won around 152 million dollars. A lot of it I gave to charities, helpless folks and homeless families. Well, anyway I was still a cop when I won and stayed a cop even after. I didn't even get paid anymore since I told them not to pay me. Now I know I could just leave here and live off what I have set aside, but I'd be constantly monitored so I wouldn't talk about the Stargate and other things I know, but having me here would be easier. Besides I would like to know where these gate coordinates go." Ford said pointing at the paper Daniel was scrutinizing.

"So would I. I've never seen these sort of gate symbols being put together but there is a problem." Daniel said.

"Let me see." Carter said. Daniel handed it to her and went back to looking in deep thought. "This gate address can't be dialed."

"Why not?" Ford asked. _Bet that sounded stupid considering I watch the show, or did. _

"I thought you said you watched us? There are eight symbols here. We can only dial seven. How did you get these anyway?"

"I forgot this gate can't dial eight without more power. Anyway the chevrons keep popping up in my head. I had a dream about seeing them back home, but ignored it. The dream kept coming back recently and then they appeared more clearly when I hit my head. Which still hurts." he said rubbing it. Those aspirin still hadn't kicked in. "Anyway, once I figured out the order they went in I wrote it down. And I know that O'Neill managed to do it once when he had some Ancient information downloaded into him. Took him to an Asguard world."

"Yes, but he was able to somehow boost the power using Teal'cs staff weapon." Carter said.

"True but we could at least try. Even if we don't, I want to help. I want to stay."

"Forty million...and you kept working?" O'Neill asked.

"Hey. I liked my job. Don't you like yours. Here, how about this. If I gave you a few million or even the full forty would you quit?"

"A...no. I guess not. Then again, I'd be able to fish more." he said thinking as Ford laughed lightly.

"I have read before upon what job you do. I understand why you wish to join us." Teal'c said.

O'Neill shook his head like he was lost and said, "Sure, why not. I don't have a problem if you don't General. He would make a great addition to the SGC and wouldn't have to go through training. He looks like he'd be a great help. Especially if he can fire this…..cannon or whatever the hell it is."

Carter looked like she was okay with the idea when she agreed with O'Neill.

Daniel looked lost but said he was fine with it after Hammond asked him his opinion.

Teal'c apparently had made up his mind at the beginning from what Hammond could tell.

"Alright Mr. Primus. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt in the meantime. If you really want to join, then SG-1 will train you. You've got two weeks to prove yourself. Dismissed."

They all got up as Ford reached over and grabbed his pair of red dice.

"What are those for anyway?" Jack asked.

"A…special gift." he said looking at them before pocketing them. "So, who do I start with first?"

"Me and Teal'c. But that will be tomorrow. We'll get you settled into a room and let you get some sleep." Jack said.

"But I'm not…." he said then seeing the look Janet gave him, he raised his hands quickly. "Okay, I'll go to bed. Don't have to pull any long needles out."

"Yes, I don't want to see that either." Jack said shuddering slightly.

Ford leaned down slightly as Janet was picking up her folder on him.

"If it helps any, I'll try to be a lot more cooperative than, a certain person I won't mention." he muttered quietly to her. "I don't like needles, but I can live with it."

"Thank you." she said brightly as Jack was taking him away and asking Ford what he told her.

"I was, complementing her on how well she treated me."

"Yeah, right. What did you really say?"

The next day and seeing the Janet released him to go, Jack and Teal'c went first with him in unarmed training and such, which also included a obstacle course. Jack had a, test done that he kept between him and Hammond. They were both surprised at the outcome. Each day he'd start with Jack and Teal'c followed by Daniel and then Sam. Teal'c and him also worked together separately on and off. Daniel was next in line followed by Sam. Daniel was a little surprised at how Ford was catching onto some thing while other's eluded him. Within the first hour with Sam, she was totally surprised at how well he was learning what she was showing him. At first, it was simple things, stuff that Daniel would get. When she tried something harder, she kept going from there and at times, he got lost but eventually figured it out with her explaining.


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Two weeks later...

Ford was almost the first one into the briefing room, except Hammond was there already waiting. He had on SGC issue BDU's now.

"General. Reporting as ordered." Ford said standing at attention, not like a first year cadet, but more like someone who knew how to show proper respect but without trying to impress someone. He didn't salute since he wasn't in the service.

"Be seated Mr. Primus."

As he sat down at the far end, "Permission to speak sir?" With a nod from the General, he continued. "First I'd like to thank you for giving me this chance, even if I might have failed..."

"What makes you think you have failed already son?"

"Nothing yet sir. I was thanking you for the opportunity even if I succeeded or not." When the General nodding in understanding Ford continued. "If I may sir, I would prefer to be called just Ford. I'm not looking for special treatment or anything like SG-1 where you sometimes are on first name bases, I just don't like hearing my last name much."

"Can I ask why?"

"My father was a hero per say and when I joined the force, well everyone kept trying to compare me to him. So I transferred over to another branch and worked my way up by myself. I was able to keep who I really was a secret for quite a few years till by a strange coincidence my department and his met up together and then everyone knew who I really was, but those few years of working without them knowing the truth showed I wasn't in my father's shadow. Me and my parents got along fine, it was the departments that didn't like him and I tried to stay as far away from working near or with him as possible."

"When you say was?"

"He was killed by dirty CIA agents, but I got them a few months later." When the General looked like he didn't like the sound of that, Ford said, "That sounded wrong, but I did everything by the book. I had the chance to shoot them, but I waited for backup and they were given the death penalty a few months later. That was eight years ago."

The General's posture relaxed after Ford was finished. "Sounds like your a team player son."

"I may carry a powerful gun sir, but rushing in is not my style unless I'm told to. Seen to many people cut down that way. In the four years I've been at this, not once had I been hit. Close calls, but no hits."

"Impressive story, but I have to say that I have no proof that it is even true, except for the close calls maybe. Doctor Fraiser said that your medical review showed no signs of ever being shot."

"Well, I have been hit before, in a sense. Being so rich, I had a special coat made that was capable of stopping bullets that were even armor piercing. Weighs like 40 pounds, or more, I forget really. I got hit, but the coat always took the impact. Besides that I always went in with a bullet proof vest on anyway or armored clothes. Unfortunately, I wasn't wearing it when I ended up here sir." he said sounding regretful.

"Do you miss your family any?"

"If you mean it like if I could go back would I? No. My mom passed on a year after my dad in a classified incident that I never really figured out. I have no one to go back to."

"No girlfriends or fiancé or…"

"None of the above. I never had anyone I was going out with anyway. No grandparents either or other relatives. I'm, alone. Been that way for so many years that I got use to it. Doesn't bother me."

Hammond was looking ready to say more when SG-1 showed up. They all went to their usual seats. He nodded to them as they sat down. Turning to the Colonel first he asked him to report on the training.

"Ford's weapon skills are quite incredible General. He knows how to use a variety of hand weapons and explosives. He didn't do to well with the PC-90. But with heavy weapons he hit the targets more than anything else. We tested his gun and it is capable of hitting something at three miles, now whether it hit's its target or not, is another story. As for its capability on impacting through an object, well you saw that report."

"Yes I did. That Hummer incident is not going to be easy to explain and is not cheap Colonel."

"I know sir."

"I said I'd pay for it." Ford said interrupting. "Sir." he said after a moment.

"I missed something apparently. What happened?" Daniel said.

"With what?" O'Neill asked.

"With the Hummer incident. I heard about something happening to one but not the details."

"If I may General?" O'Neill asked. With a nod, O'Neill explained. "We went to a secure deserted site to test out Ford's personal cannon as I call it. Well the Gunny we had testing it fired off one round toward the target two miles away, which he missed, and the second round went through one side of the Hummer behind him and out the other. It completely ruined the engine."

"I told you guys you should have waited." Ford said slowly.

"Yes you did." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Why did he shoot one of our vehicles?" Daniel said getting back on subject.

"You didn't let me finish Daniel."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, when he fired the first shot, the recoil dislocated his shoulder and threw him back several feet. When the gun hit the ground it went off and that's how the Hummer was hit. Luckily no one got killed."

"Why didn't you just have Ford fire it for you?" Daniel asked.

"One, he was with Carter, and two, we didn't know what it was truly capable of." O'Neill explained.

"Then who hit the target everyone is talking about."

"Ford did…." when Daniel tried to say something, O'Neill kept going before he could talk. "After we had him brought down. He was the only one that looked capable of firing it. I don't know how, but he hit that target General, dead on. I'm just glad he's on our side."

"How can you stand the recoil from that weapon?" Carter asked still surprised at his strength.

"Years and years of practice. More years than I can remember. The amount of ammo I used in an elephant gun could have paid for the gas in a rig to travel around the world. It's only been the last decade that I've been able to fire it and not get hurt. I'm also trained in several martial arts that tone the body and bring out inner strength."

"I gotta know something. Why do you have a weapon like this anyway? It's way to powerful for any police or law enforcement I know of?" Jack asked.

Ford kinda squirmed in his seat.

"Um, I'd rather not say at this moment. Not a great story."

"Alright, let's move on. Major Carter." Hammond said.

"Well sir, he's got the intelligence to be an astrophysicist or possibly a couple of other fields, but prefers to do what he has been doing. I gave him some of our reports from other missions and he was able to tell me a lot of the things we did without looking at the reports. His computer skills are impressive, if not amazing. Ford is nearly on par with my skills and actually understands what I'm talking about. He would be very valuable to the SGC sir."

"He wasn't humoring you was he…."

"No Colonel I wouldn't do that. And no offense but unlike you I understand what she is saying. Always have." Ford said smiling inwardly. Jack must have noticed and gave him a small glare.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute….if you're actually that smart, as Carter here, then why are you not dressed in a white lab coat with geeky glasses and all that stuff?"

"I've wondered that myself, okay not like the Colonel put it, but how is it that you aren't…" Carter said trying to say something to him in a way that wouldn't be offensive.

"Like Jack?" he said a little to quickly and not thinking first. Carter let a small grin show to his statement and Jack had stiffened up visibly.

"Sorry Colonel. How shall I put this…..no offense to anyone, especially you Carter, I'm more action orientated though I know how to do other things. I actually kept most of my intellectual capabilities to myself seeing as I didn't want the people back home that I worked for, knowing I had the capacity to build a nuclear bomb with ease or other scientific stuff. If they knew what I was really capable of, I'd still be there in some think tank with no freedom. Here I can express that side of me and not get pulled away seeing as I would be more important here. And it can be put to better use."

"I can agree with that." she said.

"Understood Major. Doctor Jackson." Hammond said seeing the Colonel looking ready to maybe say something….vulgar possibly or at least a sarcastic remark to Ford's statement.

When Daniel kept looking at the table, Hammond called out for him again. Ford leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder when Hammond was about to yell louder.

"Yes." he said looking around. "What is it?"

"General's talking to you Daniel." Ford said.

"Huh. Oh, sorry." Daniel said looking more alert, or at least in the room.

"Is something bothering you Doctor?"

"Something about that address that Ford gave us. I recognize the symbols or address I should say, but I can't figure out why." Daniel explained looking more lost than ever.

"Must be something you knew when you were ascended." Ford said.

He got a strange look from Daniel and the other's. "Possibly. Anyway what did you, oh...Ford showed some remarkable skills in different languages but recognizing different artifacts better than I almost. Probably from his law enforcement training. He knows fluent Japanese and Chinese. What you could call rusty Russian and some Goa'uld. That might be from what he learned from us though."

"Anything else to add?" Jack asked.

"Not that I can think of."

"Thank you Doctor Jackson. Alright, Teal'c. How did he fair with you?"

"Considerable better than O'Neill and his boxing technique's." Teal'c stated.

"Hey!" O'Neill said looking at Teal'c sharply.

Ford had to cough a few times to keep from laughing. Even Carter thought it sounded funny and had to bite her lip and look away. She heard some talk around the base that Teal'c had been knocked down several times by Mr. Primus.

"I cannot lie about how things turned out Colonel O'Neill. He has considerable more amount of training in fighting hand to hand than even I."

"He beat you?!" O'Neill said with surprise written all over his face.

"Several times." Teal'c stated. No emotion was on his face at all, as usual.

"How badly?" O'Neill asked looking at Ford.

"When I knocked him down, I either helped him up or asked if he wanted to quit."

"What did you train in anyway?" O'Neill asked Ford.

"Many styles. I'll give you a, better demonstration some time."

"I guess you decided not to show me everything during those two weeks."

"I couldn't show everything I know. Otherwise you'd have broken, objects or dead people."

"Alright then. Ford, you have proven yourself capable of joining the SGC. For now, you'll be teamed with SG-1 until Colonel O'Neill wants to transfer you to another team."

"Thank you sir." Ford said not able to contain his smile.

"You seem a little to happy for joining what could be a suicide mission any time we step through that thing." O'Neill said seeing his smile.

"Being accepted into the SGC is just part of why I'm happy. Being put under your command made it better. I was hoping it would work out this way. Besides that your team has the most fun. Why, if I may ask, did you put me under Colonel O'Neill's charge sir? I have a pretty good idea…"

"If your story about your universe is true son, then keeping you with SG-1 would probably seem more familiar with everything you told us that you shouldn't know about SG-1's missions. Besides that you have more respect for them."

"Understandable sir. Thank you again."

"If there's nothing else." Hammond said looking around the table.

"Yeah, umm...are we going to try those gate coordinates that Ford gave us?" Daniel asked.

"That was the next thing I was about to have Major Carter go try after we leave Doctor Jackson. Have you remembered anything about them yet?"

"No. I'm not sure why it seems important either."

"Can you tell me if this address we are dialing is hostile or not Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Daniel said dropping his hands on the table like he was lost.

"Okay. Let's go see if that address can be dialed or not Major."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

As everyone got up, Hammond asked Ford if he was serious about paying for the damaged vehicle.

"I only really need probably twenty five million sir. The rest I'll let you take for whatever you feel necessary. I just hope you don't feel like retiring."

"Retire?! With the things I've seen and heard here. That's a long ways off son. Besides, I suggest you keep the money, you may need it later considering that gun of yours and the fact you'll need a home off base soon along with the essentials."

"Good point General."

Down in the gate control room, Sam was starting the process.

"Chevron one locked."

The rest of SG-1 was also there waiting to see if the address would work or not. Hammond was just coming down the stairs as she announced the second Chevron.

"Chevron two locked."

The M.A.L.P. was parked at the bottom of the gate ramp waiting to be sent through.

"Chevron three locked."

Ford was watching with awe as the large ring continued to circle around. O'Neill was standing next to him and Daniel was on his left chewing on a fingernail.

"If you've seen us in action before as you say, why the sudden surprise with the gate?" O'Neill asked.

"Seeing on television is one thing, really seeing it is another Colonel. Besides, everyone I've seen that has seen it for the first time seems to do the same thing. It's just impressive!" he said opening his arms at it.

O'Neill nodded getting what Ford was saying. A lot of people that learned about the gate was impressed with seeing it the first time.

"Chevron four locked."

O'Neill and Ford turned to look at Daniel as he seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Chevron five locked."

"Daniel?" they said in unison.

"Sorry Colonel." Ford said forgetting where he was for a moment. "Too much time spent talking to the TV."

"Hmm. I do that to the Simpsons a lot. Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel said turning to them.

"Chevron six locked."

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Chevron seven locked."

"Here it comes." Ford mumbled.

"What comes?" Jack asked.

"Chevron eight…….locked."

All the power systems in the base flickered for a moment and then the familiar whoosh sound made by the gate was heard as it came on.

"It did it." Carter said sounding shocked.

"Was the power failure from the gate Major?" Hammond asked.

"I think the other gate we dialed to was the cause. It must be close enough that we did make establish a wormhole to get there like any other time. It's probably just so far away that the gate needed to pull a little more power than usual sir."

"Wow." was all Ford could say as he watched the ripple effect. He kept staring at it as things went on around him.

"Lieutenant. Send the M.A.L.P. through."

"Yes sir."

Ford was pulled from his gaze as he watched the wheeled vehicle go through. A few minutes later, the mount telemetry came through on the screen.

"I have the visual mount uplink sir." the Lieutenant said.

On the screen showed trees everywhere. Most looked a lot like pine. A couple of trees were on the ground showing signs that the gates ripple effect knocked them over. As the mount panned back and forth they saw only more trees.

"It looks like nothing has been in this section of the forest for years sir. Those trees that got hit by the gate wave look to be at least forty years old or more. From the looks of things this forest stretches for miles. I can't give you much more until we send a team sir." Walter said.

"Have the M.A.L.P. take a quick look around in case there is anything out there Major. SG-1 will go in two hours."

"Yes sir." they all said, but not all at the same time.

"Unless I'm needed at the moment sir, I'd like to go to the armory." Ford said.

Hammond nodded and went back to watching the screen the Major was moving the mount on. O'Neill followed shortly after Ford left.

"Why are you going to the armory so soon?" O'Neil asked him as they continued to walk.

"I wanted to see if you had the necessary parts to make more ammo for my gun. Beside that I always carry it with me and with the things I've seen that's happened here before I'd prefer to keep it with me at all times or at least where I can get at it."

"You do know you can't carry it with you at all times, right?"

"Yes sir. I'm going to put it in my room on the base here so I'd rather it be there in case of an invasion or intruder."

"Makes sense. See you in two hours then." O'Neill said stopping and going another direction.

When Ford got to the armory, he talked with the officer's there and explained what he need for his type of ammo. They said they'd need the General's approval but would check it out. Ford said he'd wait for there answer and was able to get his gun, the rounds, and the extra parts that it came with that he had brought with him.

Two hours later...

SG-1 and its newest member, Ford, were standing at the bottom of the ramp as the gate control room was dialing.

"Chevron six locked."

Ford was carrying all his ammo with him, in clips on his belt and a few extra that were just normal ammo, with his gun behind him as usual, along with all the normal gear that each SG team is set up with. He was also carrying the same rifle each team came with. He wanted a 30 millimeter machine gun, but O'Neill thought he had enough firepower in his handgun to begin with.

"I think a former Goa'uld we dealt with before once was on this planet." Daniel said as the last Chevron went into place.

Major Carter was able to find out how much power the gate needed to activate the new address so when the gate was opened again, power didn't fluctuate the next time. Ford's jaw dropped as the wave burst out as usual.

"Incredible." Ford exclaimed.

"Anyway, what do you mean Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"Just something I slightly remembered."

"Is there a problem SG-1?" Hammond asked from the control room.

"No sir. Just checking something. Let's go where no man's gone before." O'Neill said with his usual joking stance as he walked through. Ford went next and then the others went all at once.

Ford figured it would be just like in the TV series and it was, too much in fact as he exited the gate. O'Neill was standing at the bottom near the M.A.L.P. and turned around to watch the rest of them come through. Ford was still standing there as the walked down.

"Ford?" O'Neill asked with concern.

"Damn that's cold! Brrrrr. I wasn't ready for it." he said in a low voice. Shaking himself he walked down rubbing his arms. O'Neill just laughed a bit. "I hate the cold."

"You'll get use to it. Carter, Teal'c. Scout around. See if there is any trails or roads, or anything not normally found in a forest."

Carter looked like she was going to say something else, but said "Yes sir."

"What do you want me to do Colonel?" Ford asked.

"Stay with me. If there is anything hostile, I don't need you getting shot or injured with whatever they or it might use. Daniel."

"Yeah." Daniel said coming over from looking at the DHD.

"Notice anything familiar?"

Daniel gave him that look like, oh yeah, right like I would know. "No Jack. I just remembered that there was once a Goa'uld here that we have already encountered, but I don't know which one." he said sarcastically.

"Wish I had something I could tell you Colonel. I don't know why I had the vision of seeing a gate address." Ford said.

Daniel's face changed to what looked like he remembered something but it escaped him just as quickly.

"Sir, we found what's looks to be a trail about 6 meters off to the north." Carter said running up. Teal'c was just behind her.

"Really." O'Neill said, surprised they found something.

"Indeed O'Neill. From the trails look, it has been used recently." Teal'c said.

"Did you see where it went?"

"The path leads off to the east, possibly deeper into the forest. The other direction leads north into what might be a clearing sir." Carter said. "I also found a boot print, but what I found doesn't seem….right."

"Alright. Let's go check it out."

She brought them over to a boot print. A cowboy boot print.

"Right foot, size ten, male, well worn, around six feet tall, maybe 200 pounds. But why would a cowboy boot be here?" Ford said after he knelt down next to it. "It's not very old either."

"How…wait, the cop training." Jack said.

"Yeah." Ford said standing up.

"Interesting. Maybe whoever has this boot will be friendly. Hopefully we can understand them and they won't have that accent." Jack said telling them to move along.

As they walked through the trees and past other old fallen logs, Ford realized something was, different.

"Doctor Jackson..."

"Daniel."

"No problem. Daniel, did you take a sinus tablet or something before we left?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Your allergies aren't acting up."

"You're right." Daniel said stopping and taking a deep breath. "Strange."

"I actually think most allergies are from not only the natural air, but a combo between that and man's idiotic pollution problems. But that's my opinion. Hey Colonel." Ford said through his CB unit on his vest.

O'Neill went to grab for his CB unit when he turned around. "I'm right here Ford."

"Sorry. I'm trying to get out of the habit of considering everything a hostile situation until investigated. Calling in reports and orders through this same device became very common even if the officer you needed was right outside. Anyway I found something."

"What is it?" he said as they all walked up.

"I've noticed that there is no moss, no spider webs, and no other forms of anything that would be considered in an Earth forest along those lines."

"So? What did you find?" O'Neill said slightly annoyed.

"This bit of what I think is fox hair." Ford said pointing at a small patch that was hung up on a branch.

"Okay. And this is important why?" O'Neill asked placing his arms across the butt of his PC90.

"I see what you mean Ford. I've noticed no signs of decay like an Earth type forest either. No hair from animals or feathers either. We should have at least seen something like that." Carter said.

"I'm pretty sure it's fox hair. If not, I'd guarantee that I know its canine hair." Ford said.

"And how, pray tell, would you know it's dog hair?" Jack asked.

"On my vacation weeks, I'd go animal watching. It's a lot like hunting, but no shooting involved. I loved to watch wolves and foxes, occasional bear, wasn't into bird or deer. I don't think hunting is a good sport unless you really need the food. Fishing on the other hand I do like."

Jack seemed to smile brightly at Ford's last statement.

"The only thing that's got me curious is how the hair got this high?"

"Could have been the wind." Daniel suggested.

"I thought that too until I noticed the hair was pulled from the animal. This branch brushed against it. See it Major."

She looked closer and noticed Ford was right.

"Maybe it's nothing Colonel. Just the only thing I noticed out of place."

"Well I'm glad to see you were paying attention even if it ended up being nothing. Let's go."

Ford looked at it a moment longer before following.

The air smelled like pine trees and wildflowers, which was strange since no flowers were in sight. It seemed there was more ferns everywhere that any other plant. Ford stopped to look at the ground more closely for a few seconds. "Strange." he said before catching up.

"What is it that seems strange Ford Primus?" Teal'c asked.

Ford almost chuckled at Teal'c saying his name like he does Daniel. "No insects anywhere. Sure I'm glad to see no wasp and hornets for one, especially spiders, but there should be something crawling around."

"Fine with me. I hate insects anyway." O'Neill said. "Especially mosquitoes."

After several more minutes they path ahead looked to go into a clearing as Major Carter said earlier. As they exited the forest, they could see structures out in the distance. O'Neill pulled out his binoculars and whistled as he looked through them.

"Whatever or whoever is out there, is a good forty...no forty six miles away." O'Neill said. "We might make it at first light it we start now..."

Ford interrupted the Colonel when he pulled his handgun, cocked it and pointed it behind them in a quick motion. "We are not alone."


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Colonel O'Neill dropped his binoculars and had his weapon up along with everyone else seconds after Ford. At first he didn't see anything and was going to chew Ford out when something he didn't expect stepped out from behind a tree. A wolfman. Carter looked surprised but had her mind on the job. Teal'c, well Teal'c was Teal'c. Daniel seemed as surprised as Ford.

"Weapon up Ford." he commanded.

"Sorry Colonel. That explains the boot print." Ford said pointing back at the wolfman.

Ford was so shocked he had lowered it without thinking. The wolfman was wearing what looked like clothes you've find on Earth in its cowboy age. He was wearing a gray suit that matched his fur and had a staff weapon just like Teal'c.

"You've got to be kidding." Ford said looking him over. "I must be dreaming."

"Interesting. Only one of you is Goa'uld." the wolfman said with his staff was pointed at the sky.

"You know the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked. What really surprised them was the fact that the canine spoke their language.

Ford turned quickly to find three more visitors a couple dozen feet away from them as Daniel asked the question. Ford aimed for the nearest one and nearly dropped his gun seeing it was a female but instead pointed it at another. Three were male and another was female. Carter spun around as one of them spoke.

"Unfortunately and fortunately quite well." one of the males that was a darker shade of gray spoke.

While the rest of SG-1 kept there weapons on them, Daniel tried mediating.

"What do you mean by fortunately?" Daniel asked.

"Because of the Goa'uld Path'ar, we are as you see us."

"Path'ar? That sounds familiar." Daniel said thinking.

Ford asked a question he believed would answer everything. "You all on this planet, didn't start here did you?"

"If you mean, were we brought here from another planet, yes." a black wolf said.

"Oh my God." Ford said in shock. "My dream makes sense."

O'Neill was about to yell at Ford for completely dropping his weapon down when Daniel spoke.

"PATH'AR! Wait! Does the name Nirriti sound familiar to you?" Daniel said looking at them all.

"That bitch is the reason many of our kind were killed brutally. Many animals were killed while she tried her genetic experiments on us."

"Wait, wait, wait. Nirriti tried to make animals into host, failed, and this Path'ar must have succeeded slightly, but you and others either killed him or her, or they fled away." Ford said quickly in a posture of trying to make sense of things.

The female, a white fox, ironically in a white suit and white hat that had her ears coming through a couple of holes drew closer to him as he talk like she was studying him. She had a long coat that matched and it was drawn back slightly behind the holster showing the zat gun. She seemed less hostile and not scared of them.

"You have it almost right except Nirriti tried to combined several animals at once, which failed. She was angry and left her underling who was Path'ar. He instead made us like you. Not driven by instinct anymore we eventually raised up against him and his army and defeated them." the female fox said now standing three feet from Ford.

"That was over a two hundred years ago." the light gray wolf said as he moved from the tree line to his companions. "What is your reason for being here?"

"We're explorers from Earth." Daniel said. When he said Earth they all went wide eyed.

"We have no wish to fight you but will if you lie to us. You do not seem to be working for the Goa'uld, but I must ask why you have a Jaffa warrior with you?"

"I was first prime of Apophis. When I realized he was a false god, I fought against him to free other's like me." Teal'c said.

"Is this true?" the black wolf asked.

"Yeah. We've been fighting them for years now since they've been trying to invade Earth again." O'Neill said not lowering his weapon.

"Impressive. I believe you. Any enemy of the Goa'uld is a friend of ours. Welcome to Gia'as." he said holding a hand out.

Once O'Neill dropped his weapon down the others followed. As Ford put his away the canine people relaxed. Jack shook his hand as Daniel introduced them.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Ford Primus." Daniel said pointing them out.

The four canine's whispered the name Primus almost in unison. Ford just shrugged not understanding as the rest of them looked at him.

"No offense, but ummm, I'm guessing this Path'ar was wearing clothes a lot like the one's your wearing now." Ford asked.

They nodded causing Ford to chuckle slightly. "That explains a lot."

No of them seemed to understand what Ford meant and didn't ask as the canine's introduced themselves.

The black wolf introduced himself as Shock. The light gray wolf said his name was Malek. The dark gray wolf said he was Bob. And the female fox said she was called Melissa.

Ford coughed and cleared his throat to keep from laughing when the one said his name was Bob.

"Bob? That's a strange name to hear." Daniel said.

"Is no one on Earth called Bob?" Bob asked.

"Huh. No there's actually quite a few Bob's." Daniel said all the while keeping a straight face, barely. Ford had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Even O'Neill seemed to think the name was amusing and was also trying to keep from laughing.

"Please follow us. We can show you around and you can meet our city leader, Draco." Shock said. O'Neill didn't object so SG-1 followed.

"Ford." O'Neill said coming up to him as they walked.

"Yes Colonel." He knew what was coming.

"Being your first mission, I'm going to let you off with a warning, but if you ever lower your weapon without my authorization again, so help me I'll kick you back home. Understand?"

"Completely sir. I know there's no excuse for what I did and I'll try make a better effort in the future."

"Good. And next time use your PC-90. Hand guns are secondary. Yours is more of a cannon anyway." O'Neill said with a nod and then continued walking.

They had been walking with only Daniel asking questions to which Carter occasional jumped in. O'Neill shook his head occasionally causing Ford to almost laugh again. Ford was glancing around when Melissa came up to him, almost startling him. He was far enough from everyone else to have been humming and not get noticed but close enough that they'd all notice if he stopped.

"Did I…no do I have something or remind you of someone?"

"No."

"You seem to be watching me a lot."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not. What can I help you with?"

"You act like your new to a team."

"Your eye sight is better than I thought. Was it the way O'Neill kept watching me with an angry look?"

"That mostly and I heard him talk to you about your weapon."

"I'm guessing from the what I saw, you and probably everyone else only have Goa'uld weapons."

"Well, yeah...ah pretty much. It's only been the last hundred years that we've been really understanding the technology better. We have one Goa'uld mothership that is hidden from sensors behind a special metal screen and another that we basically scrapped as we call it."

"Scrapped?"

"Really the ship was dismantled over a long period of time so we could study it better. Unfortunately we can barely read the language and that's why progress is slow."

"Daniel Jackson can help with that. Well, him and Teal'c can. I can partially read it but not well. They can help you better with that."

"You know you just repeated yourself."

"Yeah. I just realized that. Probably just excited about being here." he said quite nervously.

"Well if they can help our scientists, what might ah, let's see, there name's are?"

"O'N..."

"Wait...I'll remember...Carter and O'Neill, right."

"Got it first time. Impressive."

"Thank you. Now O'Neill seems more like a pack leader, tough, smart, but more warrior like."

Ford gave a small laugh that was heard but his team mates just looked back at him for a moment and continued on.

"That's about right Mel. He also has a great sense of humor. His wise cracks always make me laugh." Seeing her slow down he stopped. "I'm sorry. It was the name wasn't it?"

"My father used to call me that." she said looking at the ground.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say anything wrong."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." she said looking back up and distant.

"I shouldn't ask, but do you want to talk about it?"

"He went missing several months ago in an abandoned temple. He was helping a Roo that was like Daniel. One day reports quit coming in and a team was sent to investigate. After two months, they quit looking. I tried looking around myself but I never found anything either."

"Hey, if O'Neill lets me, and the place is not far off, we could go look together if you want."

"I'd like that. Maybe a different perspective will come up with something."

As they crested a hill, SG-1 saw what looked to be modified death gliders.

"They are death gliders O'Neill. But not like any configuration I'm familiar with." Teal'c said.

"They look like they've been modified for ground travel." Ford said.

"I can see that Ford." O'Neill said sarcastically. Ford would have been offended, but he knew that Jack was normally this way. He would have said the same thing if anyone else on the team had said it, mostly Carter.

"We only have a few that actually travel to the stars. All the rest have been modified as you see these three here." Bob said.

"How many gliders do you have?" Teal'c asked.

"Somewhere over a hundred last I heard. Once we figured out how they ran and were built, we started reconfiguring them to our own use and made a few more." Malek said.

"I see it has been widen quite a bit in the cockpit." O'Neill said looking inside.

SG-1 gave them a quick glance over, except for O'Neill who kept commenting on them. It looked like your average death glider on a Goa'uld mother ship with the exception of having the capacity of holding five people. Two in front, three in back. The cover was replaced with a large windshield. The wings were angled more upward to allow travel above ground without hitting anything.

"We made the engine into a hover unit when we decided space travel was a bad idea. It will stay five feet above the ground as we fly where ever we plan to go."

"Why doesn't anyone on this planet try to explore space?" Daniel asked.

The canines all looked at each other before speaking. Shock ended up being the one to talk.

"We have two reasons, one of which is an embarrassment we'd prefer not to tell."

"Okay, then what can you say?" O'Neill asked skeptically.

"It was decided that space travel would be only if we needed to, because we didn't want to attract the attention of the Goa'uld again." Shock said.

_What would keep them on the ground that would be embarrassing? _Ford thought. As if reading his mind, Melissa whispered something into Ford's ear that made him do a Spock look at her with strange written on his face as well.

"Seriously?" Ford asked her in a whisper. She whispered, in different words though, but simply put, they had space dementia.

Slowly nodding her head, Ford told he wouldn't say anything.

"Something to share Mr. Primus?" O'Neill asked using Ford's last name on purpose. This caused the canine's to slightly flinch. Even Ford flinched. O'Neill gave them a strange look like what-was-that, but they didn't say anything.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Colonel."

"Okay." Turning back to Malek and the others. "So, when do we go?"

"If you are ready, we can go now." Bob said.

O'Neill and Carter got into the one with Bob. Teal'c and Daniel got in the other one with Shock and Malek. Ford instantly noticed that he was left with Melissa. Part of him was happy and another part made him extremely nervous. O'Neill noticed this right away and was about to get out when Bob said something to him that made sit down and wave at Ford instead as they left. Ford realized that it must have been intentional but not why.

O'Neill and Carter were surprised when the former glider jumped forward quickly pulling them back into the seat.

"Whoa! Been awhile since I felt that." Jack said.

"Same here." Carter said sitting back up.

"Sorry about that. I got so used to it that I didn't think first." Bob said.

"No problem. Hey, is there any great fishing spots on this planet?" O'Neill asked.

Bob mentioned a few, and then asked Carter what it was she specialized in.

When she mention her credentials, Bob started telling her about things O'Neill couldn't even grasp, so he settled back and watched the scenery. Carter and Bob continued talking all the way to the city.

Teal'c barely moved as the former glider shot forward. From Daniel's point of view, it looked like Teal'c was expecting the sudden burst of speed and was ready for it. Daniel wasn't ready, Teal'c noticed and was forcefully thrown against the back of his seat. Luckily there was a lot of padding and his head hit that instead of the metal above.

"That was fast. Felt like I got hit with a truck." Daniel said pulling himself out of the seat.

"What was that?" Shock asked.

"Daniel Jackson said the ride is fast." Teal'c said.

"Oh. I can go faster if you like." Shock said as Malek gave a short chuckle.

"No, no, no. This is fine." Daniel said quickly. "Since the Goa'uld were once here, did they leave any temple's or other structures that they had built for themselves around."

"Unfortunately yes. Why?" Malek asked.

"Well, if your government or leader doesn't mind, we'd like to look at them. They might have left something that we could use against them if the need arises here."

"You can read their language?" Malek said turning to him.

"Yes. It's what I do." Daniel said looking slightly pleased with himself.

"You may get to see these temple's then. We've been trying for years and we still can't understand the language much less some of the technology, other than these. The weapons we have were the most easiest to learn." Malek said.

"Indeed. To use a zat gun or staff weapon doesn't take as much skill as flying a Goa'uld mother ship or death glider." Teal'c said.

"Exactly. The staff weapons took us less time than the zat guns since we saw how the staff weapons were used. Not us now, but our ancestors that told us how."

"Interesting. How far back does the story of your culture go?" Daniel asked.

"Before Nirriti, we knew only instinct. When she gave us true life we first didn't know what to do except obey. After some time, we started to learn that we could do more, but were never allowed. That was when the revolt's started. It took some years before we finally were able to claim freedom. That was recorded two hundred and fifty eight years ago."

"Hmmm."

The rest of the way to the city Daniel talked up a storm.

"Okay, I missed something there. O'Neill isn't the type to leave a man, or woman, behind even if the natives are friendly." When Ford said man, Melissa actually rolled her eyes, which Ford saw and quickly said woman before continuing on.

"What did your friend say anyway?" he asked as they got in. Ford dropped his pack into the back with his PC-90.

"First thing I'll say is he's not a friend, more of someone I work with."

"Okay, never mind I asked." he said as they took off.

The modified glider was cruising at about fifty miles an hour in less than three seconds. Ford had watched the other two take off and figured that there would be a big amount of force working against him, so he braced himself.

"Talk about acceleration. What's the top speed?"

"A couple hundred. We try not to go very fast except in races. And you didn't hit a touchy spot with that question. He's just what I call the typical male."

"Enlighten me."

"Say what?" she said looking at him not understanding.

"What do you mean by typical male?"

"Oh. Let's see." she said as she looked to be counting in her head. "He only cares about my looks, flirts constantly, with every female, thinks he superior, smarter, braver,..."

"I think I got it. I've heard it before from many women."

She gave him that look all women give men when they prove their point. Ford went on the defensive quickly.

"I'm nothing like that. I was a slightly high ranking officer that heard it go on between the officer's under my command. Some day's it was quite funny. I stayed well out of it though."

She brighten up quickly after that. "I'm glad to hear that. There are very few males who agree with me."

"Personally, I think that female's are superior in almost everyway."

"Almost you say." she said smiling with surprise.

"With the exception of strength, yeah. Genetically, in all species we've came across, on Earth and other planets, males are stronger naturally. That doesn't mean women can't become strong like men or even stronger, it's just men by nature are stronger."

"I can agree with that. You must have had many girlfriends back home."

"Not a one. I came from a slightly, rich family. My father was not completely liked because he was a good cop per say that would never take a bribe or do anything illegal. I later won the lottery and when I got lots of money, women flocked to me, but only for my money so I just quit looking and quit dating. Not that I did that much either."

"Lottery? Money?"

"It's a system we use back home to get things we want. Everything from food to clothing, to just about anything anymore. We give each other monetary notes made from wood and coins made from metal that have different values on them." he said pulling out his wallet and showing her what money looked like.

"So what happens when someone doesn't have this...money?"

"Unfortunately, due to this money system, those who have much don't like to share and so many people lose everything or never have anything because others who wanted it or more of it, take it by legal or illegal means. When that happens, the unfortunate victims either try to get on with life the best they can or die. Earth has became a sick place to live. Now me, I use a lot of my money to help those in need. I'd explain the details but I still don't think you'd get the idea. No offense."

"I already don't get the idea. Here on this planet, we share everything. If someone needs something, we help any way we can. No one goes hungry, no one is without a home."

"Now that's how Earth should be. I should move here."

"Seriously?"

"Well almost. I probably could, but I'd be called onto a mission a lot so much it wouldn't float to long."

"Float?"

"Work out."

"Got it." she said as they started there final approach to the city.

Melissa followed her co-workers into a underground building were many other modified death gliders were parked. Pulling up next to theirs she stopped turning off the machine.

"Here we are. Guard central station." Bob said.

"Guard central?" O'Neill asked.

"I think it's a version of what we would call a police station." Daniel said.

O'Neill apparently must have thought he only said it in his mind, when he turned to Daniel with surprise. "I knew that." he said as he usually did Ford noticed.

Memories of earlier episodes came to mind when the Colonel said the same thing, but usually to Carter. O'Neill noticed Ford chuckling, unfortunately.

"You want to fill me in on what's been so funny lately?" O'Neill asked.

"Just memories of the past that keep coming up."

O'Neill gave him his cockeyed look as Ford bit his tongue to keep from laughing again. Melissa noticed Ford's shoulder's moving slightly as though he was laughing, but trying to contain it. Before she could ask him why he was laughing, he spoke.

"Colonel. Someone needs to contact General Hammond and report our situation." Ford said trying to keep his composure.

O'Neill snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot something."

"I'll go back sir." Carter said.

"I'll go if you want. Melissa wanted to show me something so I was going to ask to leave anyway." Ford said.

"Where did you plan on going?"

"I wanted to show him one of the temple's. He said he knew how to read the Goa'uld language, but he also said Daniel was a better choice. I wanted to bring them both." Melissa said. Daniel brightened up at the mention of his name. O'Neill noticed right away.

"Let's first see if were allowed to go sight seeing, okay people." O'Neill said in more of command tone than question. When SG-1 all nodded, he told one of the boys to lead the way.

"I will take them to see Draco. You may take your leave." Melissa said.

Shock and the other two nodded to her and after saying goodbye to SG-1, they left.

"There's something your hiding." O'Neill said to Melissa. "They almost seemed reluctant to leave, but were afraid to challenge your decision."

"Draco's my uncle on my mom's side." she said acting like she cared less. "Come along."

SG-1 picked up their things and followed her to a flight of stairs leading to the top level. As they came out they could see the opening on their left were all the former gliders went to park.

"We never did find out what you call those things?" O'Neill said to Melissa.

"We never came up with anything really either except gliders."  
"Just 'glider's'." O'Neill said.

"That's it."

O'Neill looked ready to say something else but closed his mouth. Daniel was muttering something about the 1800's as Ford nearly bumped into him.

"Something wrong Daniel?" Ford asked walking around him. Ford could almost swear he heard Jack say, that's my line.

"This town looks like it's right out of those old cowboy movies, except more modernized. That looks like a saloon, a hotel, sheriff's office, a bank maybe,..." Daniel was saying as they all looked around. He was right. It did look sort of like one of the old towns of the west, but with a modernized look.

"What is that building used for Melissa?" Ford asked, pointing at the bank.

"That was used to store and refine naquada. It's now just a storage building. We have quite a few of them now with the parts and other objects we've been finding in the temple's."

Carter's head jumped slightly as she heard the name naquada. She looked ready to comment, but O'Neill shook his head signaling it wasn't the right time. As they went around a hotel looking building, they saw their destination. It was a three story house. Their were two large door's about ten feet across and ten feet high. The whole house was white. Their was three window's on the top floor, six on the second, and four on the first. As they approached the doors, a hound dog came out in a butler suit.

"Miss Melissa. I see you have brought the newcomers. Draco is waiting for you in his office room." he said standing aside. He held the door open as they walked in.

To the left, a door led into another room which was closed along with the door leading to the right. In the middle of the room was a large stair case leading up to the second floor which had more stairs beyond that that led to the third. Their were two more doors on the first floor. One on the left side and the other on the right side of the stairs. They were also closed. Melissa headed up the stairs and made a right. The second floor had only one door on the right which is were Melissa was heading. On the left there were three doors. Each also closed. Ford noticed that a door was headed out the back from behind the stairs leading to the third floor. It seemed to head to another room or hallway, he wasn't sure. Melissa knocked on the door and waited a moment before entering. As they entered Melissa walked over and stood off to the left side of a very large desk. It must have been ten feet by three feet. There was several controls and button on the right side while the left held trinkets and other things. Book shelves and some paintings lined the walls. Surprisingly, some of the books were from Earth. What really caught there attention was the very large silver-gray wolf sitting behind the desk. He was wearing a large blue suit with those things on the shoulders and gold frills hanging from them. On his left in another chair was a female fox dressed in a red dress that matched her fur. She looked like a normal fox that you'd see on Earth, just humanoid. She seemed to be in a happy mood along with the large wolf.

"Uncle Draco. These are the owners of the unknown machine that was sent through the Stargate as they call it. They are enemies of the Goa'uld just as we are."

"Hello there strangers. I am Draco. Leader of Ma'shling town. This is my mate, Zhanell. I can see that you must be enemies of the Goa'uld or else you would have already tried to attack me. What can we help you with?" he said standing up.

SG-1 seemed stunned at the sudden hospitality and trust Draco seemed to be displaying so they didn't speak for a moment. Draco's eyebrow went up after a few seconds when they didn't speak. Even Melissa raised her eyebrow. Ford glanced at his teammates and decided to speak.

"I'm sorry sir. It isn't often that we get treated with respect when encountering other races. Often we get shot at or other unpleasant things happen." Ford said shaking the guys extended hand.

"Yes. That does happen a lot. I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Ford Primus."

Draco's eyes widened at the sound of Ford's name. His wife did the same thing except she breathed in catching everyone's attention.

"I'm beginning to think I've done something wrong and you're not telling me. Was I here before or something?" Ford asked quite frustrated.

"It's nothing." Draco said with a wave. Ford thought about asking more, but the look in Draco's eye's made him shut up.

"They wanted to know if they could look at some of the temple's. They have experience with reading and understand the things the Goa'uld have left behind." Melissa said.

"Really now. This is great news, that is if your willing to help us." Draco said looking at them.

"Sure." O'Neill said. "We need to report back to our commanding officer back on Earth first."

"Good. Melissa can help you with anything you might need. She can take you back to the water ring if you like."

"Thank you sir." Daniel said as they left. Melissa told them to wait down stairs when Draco asked her to stay a moment.

Melissa closed the door as Draco stood up. Walking over he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to personally watch this Ford. Have Melbrook at the historian library come see me please. Try to make it discreet and don't mention's Ford's name too much."

"No problem Uncle."

As SG-1 walked down the stairs, O'Neill started up as Ford thought he would.

"Something is not right. I can feel it. This all too easy."

_Right on cue. _Ford thought snapping his fingers. They didn't notice.

"It does seem a little too easy to believe sir, but maybe their telling the truth. Maybe they want help and won't be hostile.' Carter said.

"I still don't like. This is going to come back and knock us on our ass."

"Nirriti and Path'ar made them civilized like us Jack. They have a culture and everything. Since they look like they had to live in what we call the western era, maybe they have access to information from that era as well. They apparently know something if they seem to trust us with helping them."

"Daniel, they still live in the old west era. Look at those buildings. I almost feel like the Lone Ranger is going to ride out from around the corner. Or Zorro. And this trust thing is way too easy like I said."

Ford leaned against the banister rail and watched Jack and Daniel go at it. If it weren't for the fact that he was right there he would have been laughing his butt off. It was just like TV. He paying so much attention to them talking that he didn't see Melissa come up behind him. Melissa thought of tapping Ford out of his thoughts but pulled her hand back and walked past him, which brought him out of it.

"Where did you want to start Colonel O'Neill?" she asked.

"Well first we need to report back and see what the boss says."

"Sure. We can take a couple of gliders to the Stargate."

"Do you think I can drive one?" O'Neill asked thinking she would say no.

"You're not serious are you sir?" Carter asked.

"Indeed he is Major Carter." Teal'c said.

Melissa looked at him a moment, glanced at Ford and said, "Sure, why not."

As they headed out Carter moved over to Ford.

"Do you have any idea why they look at you like they know you?" Carter asked.

"Not a clue Major. I've been giving it a lot of thought, but I'm completely lost. Could be something to do with a dream I had once, but. I felt like pushing the subject with Draco but something told me to shut up. I almost think she is hitting on me but I'm not interested." he said quietly.

"Hmm. I heard about that speech you gave General Hammond about your father. I know I'm reaching here, but did he do, or anything happen to him that might have happened here?"

Ford thought for a moment as they walked toward the glider parking place.

"No...well, maybe but I seriously doubt it. He was CIA, but he was able to always stay stateside. We saw him every weekend. I know that my family has had a lot of misfortune in it. Most from deaths not natural, or so they told me which is why I have no relatives. The others, friends of the family, are going to think I fell to the curse now that I'm gone."

"Do you miss home?"

"Some, but I'd rather be here. More fun and most of them were gone anyway."

As Melissa opened the door to go underground Carter asked another question.

"I know your holding back something. O'Neill has asked several times now but you keep saying it's nothing. What do you keep laughing at?"

Ford whispered as they approached the gliders. "Remember when I said I came from a universe where I watched this all happen on TV."

"Yeah."

"Watching Jack and Daniel go at it with words was constantly funny and the same thing when you go scientific and Jack looks lost." Ford said chuckling occasionally. "I'm trying not to insult any of you but for me it's quite funny."

"Sometimes I do it to just to drive him crazy. I think Daniel does too." Carter whispered back before walking away.

Ford watched her walk away with his mouth open in surprise. He closed it before anyone noticed. Ford climbed into the one that Melissa used before as Melissa finished telling O'Neill how to drive. Teal'c was the only one brave enough to go with him. Carter and Daniel got into the back seat while Ford sat up front with Melissa. Ford offered Carter the front seat but she declined. As Melissa drove her glider out of Guard Central, O'Neill followed close behind. Melissa slowly pushed the vehicles speed up until they were out of the city. Once out she brought it up to hundred miles an hour by Earth standards. O'Neill went ahead of them but not to far. Carter shook her head while Daniel mumbled something about Jack and his hotdog antic's.

"Do you think your leader would allow me to come visit your planet for a moment?" Melissa asked Major Carter.

"We can ask him when we get back to the Stargate. The M.A.L.P. allows us to communicate with him on Earth without having to go through the gate."

"M.A.L.P.?"

"That large wheeled machine outside the gate." Ford explained.

"Actually I have no idea what you talking about. I heard about some machine coming through the gate from a scouting party that was out this way. I'll see it when we get there. It shouldn't take too long."

Several minutes later they stopped the gliders next to the forest and all got out. O'Neill was the first to speak, or thought he was.

"I bet he's going to say he wishes he had one of these." Ford said loud enough that only the one's in the glider with him could hear.

"I wish I had one of these! I could get places so much faster. I could even sleep in later at home."

"I was right." Ford said getting out shaking a finger in the air.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking at Ford.

Ford looked up quickly when he noticed Teal'c had heard him.

"Do not worry Ford Primus. I will not tell him."

"Thanks Teal'c."

With a nod, Teal'c turned around and grabbed his stuff. As he walked toward the path, O'Neill walked over to Ford. Jack thought that something seemed strange about something Teal'c did with that smile and nod.

"What did he say to you?" Jack asked. Since it was relatively quiet, everyone heard him.

"That your driving sucks." he said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?!" O'Neill said looking angry and surprised.

Carter's eyes went so wide Ford thought they might fall out as she broke up. Daniel dropped his pack and started laughing as he dropped to his knees. Melissa turned around wondering what the commotion was about along with Teal'c.

"I'm kidding Colonel. Sorry, I couldn't help it. He asked me how I was holding up." Ford lied hoping Teal'c could hear him as he leaned against the glider laughing.

"Teal'c?!"

"Yes O'Neill."

"What did you ask Ford?"

"How he was doing O'Neill. I was wondering how he has been doing since this is his first mission."

"Oh." O'Neill said looking satisfied with the answer. Ford was picking his bag out of the front seat as O'Neill walked off muttering to himself.

"I'm surprised that you did that Ford." Carter said.

"I was thinking out loud. For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me, but somehow I knew he wouldn't."

"I thought it was funny though. The look on his face was priceless." Carter said before heading off.

"Hey Carter, can you tell Teal'c what I told you about my laughing problem?"

"Sure. Who knows, he might actually laugh as well."

There was little to no conversation as they made there way back to the Stargate. As Daniel dialed home, Carter explained to Melissa what was happening. O'Neill shook his head as usual. As the gate opened with the signature whooshing sound, O'Neill activated his GDO. After a few moments, Hammonds voice came through the M.A.L.P.

"SG-1? Is everything all right? We wasn't expecting you to call back for another hour."

"Everything is just peachy sir. The natives are way to friendly for my taste. The air is great, no pollution. Daniel is looking forward to exploring old Goa'uld temples as is the Major. Teal'c's just fine. Oh, there were Goa'uld here once and a revolt lead to their demise. Other than that, the day has turned out well so far. How about your General?"

"Things are fine here Colonel. Glad to hear a happy report for once. What about Ford?"

"Him sir. He's got a laughing problem I haven't figured out but otherwise he's okay." Ford couldn't help it any more and laughed. He had to lean against a tree to keep standing.

"See sir. I have no idea what's wrong." O'Neill pointing at him. The camera on the M.A.L.P. turned to see Ford who was trying to catch his breath.

"Colonel you're going to kill me if keep this up." Ford muttered shaking his head.

"Is it only affecting him?"

"I'm okay General. If you don't mind I can explain it better in person. One of the natives as O'Neill put it wanted to come and see you." Ford said.

"Colonel. Do you think this person would be a threat?"

"It's a her sir and no she's not a threat that I can tell." he said. Everyone else heard him mutter 'yet'. The M.A.L.P. didn't pick it up. She didn't look to take it personally.

"Alright then. Bring her through. I assume Doctor Jackson and Major Carter will want to gather supplies for the temple exertion so I'll have another SG team on standby for assistance."

"See in a few then." O'Neill said as the camera turned off. Teal'c and Ford turned the M.A.L.P. around and pushed it through the event horizon first. Carter continued on in with the M.A.L.P. Daniel and Teal'c went next. Seeing a slight apprehension to entering the gate, Ford tried to comforter her.

"Ever jumped into really cold water?"

"Yeah. I feel into the lake when it was froze over once."

"The feeling of coldness is almost the same but passes quickly." he said gesturing for her to go first. She muttered something unintelligible and walked through. Ford went to go next when O'Neill stopped him.

"What is so funny lately?"

"Truthfully Colonel. It's you." Ford said walking through quickly.

O'Neill didn't know what to think as Ford walked through the gate. He followed shortly after still wondering how to take it.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Author's note: As much as I hate to admit this, I don't know SG-4 and 5's team names so I'm giving them names. If they ever named or didn't name them on the show I didn't notice. Sad seeing as they did name many of the teams and I didn't notice.

Several guards were standing with their weapons pointed at the team as they came through the gate. As the General came in, he had them stand down. Carter was waiting next to the M.A.L.P. as O'Neill walked past everyone to get to the bottom of the ramp.

"General."

"Colonel."

"This sir is Melissa. She's……a fox." O'Neill said looking at a loss for words, as he raised his hands gesturing.

Melissa walked down and shook hands with Hammond. "I think your Colonel is a little tongue tied General. Him and the rest of them were quite surprised at seeing a walking and talking animal. We know some history of Earth, not a lot but enough to know I must be a surprise to see."

"I see what you mean." Hammond said apparently also slightly lost.

"I can tell you are surprised along with everyone else here. I expected this." she said putting her hands into her coat.

Clearing his throat, Hammond ordered SG-1 and company to the briefing room in one hour. Ford he wanted to see right away after being checked out by Janet. As they filed out of the room Hammond told Melissa that it was standard procedure to be checked medically after returning from any mission. She agreed it was a good policy and followed.

Janet was setting up her equipment for checking any team that came back when she heard SG-1 had came back. She heard from the Lieutenant that they had a visitor from the planet that was a fox. Janet didn't take it literally, thinking the young man was saying the female coming down was hot looker, that was until Melissa walked in the door behind SG-1. She nearly dropped her blood pressure kit.

"Ah, Doctor. Meet Melissa. She's here to talk and look around." O'Neill said before sitting on one of the beds. He seemed to looked like he had planned on a better introduction but blew it when he tried to tell Janet.

"No offense, but what's with the cowboy look?" Janet asked as she checked out O'Neill.

"Everyone on their planet wears that sort of outfit. Their planet is somewhat like our old west era." Ford said. Daniel jumped in after that.

"From what I learned, a Goa'uld that served under Nirriti took on the look of what our old west era was like. The buildings and people all look like they came from that time, except its been more modernized. All the buildings are made of stone and metal instead of wood." he said pushing his glasses up. "Their culture is quite interesting."

"From what I saw, they adapted parts and other things from a Goa'uld mother ship to make their accommodations and livelihood better. The roofs all looked to have solar panels. They had heat and cooling machines on voice command. Almost everything was automated but strictly regulated." Carter said. "They have large air purifiers built in the center of town that work in a several mile radius."

"Where did you learn that Major?" O'Neill asked as Janet walked over to Sam.

"You're fine Colonel." Janet said. "Unless something comes up in the blood work."

"Bob told me, sir. Didn't you hear us on the way to town?" she asked knowing he wasn't paying attention then.

"Not really."

Ford was sitting on the bed nearest to the door with Melissa sitting in the bed across from him. Teal'c was up from that and Daniel across from Teal'c. Major Carter was sitting in the bed beside Teal'c's. When Carter said Bob, Ford had to bite his hand to keep a straight face. Luckily no one noticed. O'Neill said see ya later and walked out. No one said anything else as she checked up on them all. She left Ford and Melissa last on purpose after getting a phone call from General Hammond telling her to check them out last. She checked out Ford first.

"You feeling okay Ford?" Janet asked checking his blood pressure.

"Just fine. Why?"

"General Hammond informed me that you seem to have trouble not laughing. I don't understand what he meant though."

"Remember that thing I explain in the briefing room before about not being from this universe?"

"Yeah. I still am having trouble believing it, but what about it. I can't conceive anything that would cause a increase of endorphins."

"Well, as I said, I used to watch this as a television show. Seeing Carter and the others all arguing or talking in ways O'Neill doesn't understand always made me laugh. Stupid sounding, but I can't really help it. I swear O'Neill puts himself in those positions. The way O'Neill turns everything bad situation into a joke sometimes has always been funny."

"I can understand that. He has made some smart remarks at the table before that almost made me crack up. Alright you seem just fine. You can go."

"Can he stay?" Melissa asked.

Janet looked at Ford for a moment as he spoke. "I'll stay silent and completely out of the way. Besides she's going to need an escort to the briefing room."

"Well as long as you do stay out of the way, then I don't mind. Melissa I need you to remove your coat."

Melissa removed the long coat and handed the gun belt she had on to Ford.

Janet blinked a moment and then looked at Ford.

"Yeah I knew she had it but forgot to say anything. Everyone on the planet either had a zat gun or staff weapon with them. I'll give it to General Hammond once we get to the briefing room."

Melissa shrugged and said it was probably out of power anyway as she laid her coat on the bed next to her. She was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt with white jeans that were loose in the legs. The cowboy boots were brown and looked like any pair you'd pick up at a ranch store. As she removed her hat, Ford almost gasped. She had hair, actually hair that was hidden under the hat. It flopped down and came close to rolling into eyes. The rest fell slightly to the side and came down the back to her neck. It seemed to only grow between her ears.

_She's even better looking without the hat. _

He could swear she heard him as it looked like she was blushing as she glanced at him a moment then looked away.

Janet explained what she was going to and Melissa nodded but grimaced at the needing to draw blood. Since SG-1 had to get it done she said she'd corporate. As Janet checked her blood pressure, which was some problem for Janet, she figured it would be seeing as this person, even though looked humanoid, was in fact animal biologically and she was no vet. Her blood pressure seemed close to a normal human's but might be normal for her species. If she were human she would have performed a few test. Being a fox, she didn't question it much. She figured she'd send the blood sample to a the vet and see what they said. Though leave out the detail about what it actually came from for the moment. As she checked her heart beat, she asked her a question.

"I'm just wondering really, but what color's were your parents fur?"

"My dad and mom are both the natural color our, breed or is it species you would say?"

"Both context can be the same meaning." Janet said.

"They were the natural color. Orange, red, black, and white. Why?"

"The hat is to keep the sun from hitting your skin isn't it?"

"Yeah. It burns if I have the sun on me too long. We never found out why. Just seems to hit families at random. Many have had to move to the cave cities. I just decided to wear more clothes even if it got to hot."

"You're what we call on this planet, an albino. It is a random occurrences that happens in families. It's nothing truly serious. You just need to keep sunlight expose limited otherwise you can hurt yourself."

"It's not life threatening?"

"Not unless you stand in the sun all day, otherwise it's nothing to worry over."

"Thank you so much. We all thought it was something that the Goa'uld did to us. Others like me our always being watched to see when they're going to die. I feel so much better." Melissa said holding a hand to her chest. Ford and Janet noticed it looked like a heavy load was lifted from her.

"I was glad to help. Now I need you to hold out your arm for me like they all did. It's going to hurt a bit." Janet said getting a blood drawn kit ready. Melissa held out her left arm as the others did and talked to Ford to distract herself.

"What was that thing you were talking about with Janet. The laughing thing?"

"I'll try to explain the best I can, certain things won't make much sense, but here goes. I don't belong, wait...I came from another universe. I'll skip the how. Anyway, where I came from, this.." he said gesturing to everything around him. "..was all wrote up by people with very active imaginations. This is all make believe were I'm from. When I ended up here, I decided to stay and become one of the team. I got here through some sort of electrical shock and that's when I got the gate address for your planet. As for the laughing part, I used to watch all these people here on a special machine. The other reason they don't think I'm crazy is because some of them have been to another universe. O'Neill says some of the weirdest things at the most inopportune time that I have always found funny. That's why I've been laughing. I'm not trying to laugh at him, it's just he says all the wrong things at the wrong time, but it works."

Janet had finished some time ago and was listening to him talk. O'Neill had came into the story at about the point where Ford said special machine and stayed just outside the room. He was coming to ask Ford and guest if they wanted to get something to eat. After Ford finished he walked in. Melissa said to Ford that that was the strangest thing she ever heard, but believed him. She was more surprised with knowing Janet was already done.

"That was quick. I didn't feel anything."

"That's my job." she said putting the three vials into a tray. "As far as I can tell, you're in perfect health, but then I have to admit I don't know much about your particular physiology, so unless you don't feel normal, then you can go. I'll let you know what your blood work says though."

"A little excited to be the first back on what really is our home planet, but otherwise I feel normal like any other day." Janet nodded and then pushed her tray into another room as Melissa picked up her coat. She didn't put it back on though.

"I just came by to see if you two wanted to get something to eat before we get back to work." Jack said standing quite calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure Jack, I'm mean sir. Sorry, got to remember that."

"Don't worry about it. You're not in the Air Force anyway. I heard what you where saying. You could have just told me I was the reason for your laughing problem. I don't understand it all, but I'd at least know you weren't coming down with something. You're also the only one to laugh at my antics."

"I didn't know how you'd take it, so I kept my mouth shut, or tried anyway. I'll try harder to keep my little problem in check in the future."

"That's good. Now are you coming?"

"You hungry?" Ford asked Melissa.

"Very." she said with a smile.

As they left, Ford handed Melissa's zat gun to him and gave her back her belt. As she put it on, Ford told O'Neill that she said it was probably out of power. O'Neill activated the zat gun and tried firing it at a chair. It made a small noise but nothing happened.

"I've never came across a empty zat gun before. Much less one so beat up looking. I'm going to keep this with me."

"We have plenty more, so go ahead. I can get another one later."

Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel had already gotten what they wanted and were sitting down when the other three came in. Melissa was telling Ford and Jack what she liked and disliked as they walked in. As they got up to the food, O'Neill spent more time trying to get her to try new things than get anything for himself. Ford ended up having Mac and Cheese with an apple and A&W root beer. Jack had orange juice, an apple, oatmeal, which Ford thought was strange but didn't comment, and big heaping of blue Jello, which Ford wasn't surprised at. No one was. Melissa ended up with one piece of toast, a small bowl of oatmeal, orange juice, Mac and Cheese, and Jello. There was little to anyone in the mess hall with them, so the place was pretty much theirs. Ford ended up sitting next to Carter with Melissa across from him. Teal'c was sitting next to Carter while Jack and Daniel were across from Teal'c. Melissa commented on the food quite a lot. Jack asked about the Jello twice. Ford had to put his mind else where to keep from laughing. He tried to remember how much ammo he had left by counting it slowly in his head. Teal'c never said a word. Ford was nursing his last bit of root beer when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Major?"

"It's time to go. Where have you been all this time?" Carter asked. She was standing along with everyone else.

"Just thinking." he said getting up.

As they entered the briefing room, Ford had eaten every bit of the apple accept the stem. Seeing no trash can he pocketed it. General Hammond arrived shortly after they all had sat down.

"Ford, since you have no real background that we can find, not surprisingly, your status will be considered as civilian aide. A lot like Doctor Jackson is, for paper work purposes. You won't have a rank but you do have to follow orders. Understood?"

"Completely General."

"Good. Now, before we get to planning the excursion, I want to hear all that happened."

O'Neill went first, telling all that happened after arriving on the planet, then Carter followed by Teal'c, Daniel, then Ford. They told everything that had happened up to where they came back to the M.A.L.P. and went through the gate.

"Very interesting SG-1. For once you came back without a fight."

"Thank you sir. We try." O'Neill said with that tone of playing around. "It's not always easy though."

_This is going to take some getting used to. _Ford thought while biting his tongue.

"Melissa is it?"

"Yes."

"Do your people want our help? Major Carter informed me that your people might be struggling with some supply shortages."

"Definitely. My uncle wanted me to come and see if I could get help from you. We are actually doing worst than better."

"Wait. We saw your city, granted not all of it, but everything looked fine." Daniel said.

"That's true, but we have been having to ration off food for a couple of years now. We had drought problems for those two years and that's why I was asked to come. I'm representing not only my city, but the other cities that are around ours. We will gladly give you whatever we can for your help. I think Ford explained it better as payment."

All eyes turned to him with angry glances, except Melissa's.

_Uh oh! Think fast..._

"We were talking about something and money came into the subject somehow. I told her what money was long before we even reached the city and for the record I had no idea they were having trouble with anything. I was telling her something about money and she didn't understand since they have no money system on their planet. Everything there is sharing and bartering." Ford said trying not to stumble over words.

"I did not mean to get him in trouble. He explained what money was and then we thought that you might not help unless we gave something of value in exchange. We originally were going to ask anyway if you could help us." Melissa said quickly.

"If you have no money system I can see where our system would catch you off guard." Daniel said.

"We have people who can come and help you with your food shortages. It would be our pleasure to help you. We would like to explore those Goa'uld temples though, if your government doesn't mind." Hammond said.

"Not at all. We'd like to know what they say. It has had our historians stumped for many years."

"Do you think we could look at the Goa'uld mother ship that wasn't taken apart?" Carter asked.

"The naquada that powered the vessel is completely gone but you can explore it if you like. Hell, if you could get it off the ground and into space, all the better. It's like a big target for other Goa'uld to come enslave us."

"Why didn't you take it apart like the first one?" Daniel asked.

"The first mother ship was badly messed up when we got hold of it. We figure that if we tried to take it apart, a signal would have been sent to other Goa'uld and we didn't want that. The first one was damaged enough that it couldn't send a help signal."

"How did you get the second one so intact?" O'Neill asked this time.

"It was just there. Only a few guards were protecting it. It was rushed and took over quickly."

"How did the naquada reactor get out of the ship?" Carter asked.

"With persuasion and some skills that we were taught and luck we managed to dissembled it and used it for other things. We guess that it was Path'ar's ship because of the massive amount of books and belongings that we have in our culture. What is considered your old west era as Daniel puts it, whatever that means."

"Well Major, since they don't mind us looking around, put together a team to examine the ship. Doctor Jackson, you and Ford will look over the temple with a team put together by you Doctor. Colonel, I want you and Teal'c to get a team to get supplies to these people. You should know already what we can and can't give."

"Of course sir."

"Have everything read by 0600 tomorrow morning. Get to it people. Dismissed."

"Do I stay here or go back home?" Melissa asked as everyone got up. She seemed to be asking Ford more than anyone else. Why, Ford wasn't sure.

"That's up to you miss. We can give you accommodations for the night if you want to stay, or SG-1 can meet you tomorrow back on your planet." Hammond said.

"Sure, I'll stay then. It isn't everyday you get to go to another planet." she said standing up.

SG-1 glanced at each other as they chuckled.

"What?" Melissa said putting her coat back on. She then realized what she said. "Right. This normal for you."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"They spend more time off on other planets than here on Earth." Ford said.

"What about you?"

"This is my first day."

The next several hours were spend planning for the next day. With certain phone calls in high places, mostly from Hammond, several large packages of food and supplies would be arriving during the night for them. A few groups of scientists were gathered together to help with the deciphering and engineering parts of the mission. Daniel had his equipment to be brought ready to go along with the scientific equipment him and Sam would need. Ford spent a few hours in the armory before going to bed. The primary members of SG-1 went home for the night while Ford stayed on the base. He told Hammond he'd find a house later. Melissa stayed in a room just across from his in case anything happened or she got scared and she seemed to be more comfortable around him. Ford had everything he needed setting on a table in his room when he went to bed.

Ford was up and ready an hour before they really all needed to be. Getting dressed he packed up his stuff, strapped on his extra clips of ammo, which were quite a few, and walked over to Melissa's door. There was still half an hour left till SG-1 arrived. He knocked on Melissa's door before peering in. Seeing her still asleep he started to walk in when he noticed all her clothes were in a chair next to the bed. She looked to be sleeping on her stomach. Walking out he left the door slightly opened and yelled out to her.

"Melissa. Melissa!"

"Hmmm. What is it dad?" she mumbled.

"Melissa. You're not at home, remember?"

Her eyes popped open quickly when she realized where she was.

"Don't come in!" she said covering herself more with the covers.

"I'm not going to. I'm just letting you know it's time to get up. You've got half an hour."

"How much time is that?" she asked while getting out of bed slowly.

"You don't have time devices on your world?"

"We went by where the sun rose and set."

"Okay...umm, I'll knock again when it's time to get going. It's enough time to freshen up though and eat if we hurry."

"Alright. Just wait."

"I'll be right out here if you need anything."

Ford was double checking his equipment when she walked out about fifteen minutes later. Her hair was quite ruffled.

"Sleep well?"

"It was more comfortable than back home." she said with a stretch. "That shower last night felt great. With the rationing we've been having to do, water is slightly scarce." Ford looked away before his mind went elsewhere and picked up his stuff. Grabbing one of his extra combs he handed it to her.

"This might help. If you have any worries, I haven't used it. I have extra's cause I tend to lose them or break them. Keep it."

"Thanks." she said testing it first. Seeing it would work for herself she walked back into her room and fixed her hair.

"No offense but does everyone have hair like yours? Your uncle's wife didn't have any."

"It seems a select few have hair. Mom did and her sister didn't."

"Who is your mom's sister?"

"Zhanell." Seeing the confusion or shock she explained better. "Draco isn't really my uncle, I just called him it when I was little and I kept calling him it even until now."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty." she said as they walked to the mess hall. "How old are you?"

"Thirty three."

She looked him up and down as they neared the mess hall.

"What?"

"You don't look that old."

"Neither do you."

After they had breakfast, they headed to the gate room. SG-4 and the other groups coming with them on the trip were checking things over. Ford noticed the large case he brought in last night was still there. Setting his bag on the ground he checked his watch. Two minutes till.

"Daniel will be the last one in the room."

"Why is that?"

"He's always late." he said setting his PC-90 on the M.A.L.P.

Melissa cracked her neck as O'Neill came through the door. Carter was next. Teal'c behind her and no Daniel.

"I should have made a bet last night with you O'Neill."

"On what?"

"Daniel showing up late."

"I'd never take that bet. He's always late. Now if I made the bet with you." he said as Daniel walked in.

"Sorry. Traffic was blocked by a fender bender."

"Fender bender?"

"What we call a traffic accident. An example would be if two glider's crashed into each other in the middle of a gliding area, streets as we call them. Not a big crash but enough to slow the flow of people walking or driving." Ford tried to explain.

"That's never happened before for us." Melissa said.

"SG-1. Are you ready to go?" Hammond said from the control room upstairs.

"Yes sir."

"Dial it up Lieutenant."

As the dialing process went through they tried to explain the crash accident better.

"I was trying to use an example that might have happened on your planet. You don't even know what a car is so this will be difficult." Ford said scratching his head. "Help me out here people."

"Chevron one locked."

"Let's say one of the gliders was coming around a corner and another was also." Ford starting saying when they all looked lost.

"Chevron two locked."

"The onboard sensors would tell of an incoming glider though."

With a short laugh, "Melissa, Melissa, Melissa..." he let out a sigh before continuing. "You're making this difficult to explain. I'll just have to show you later."

"Chevron three locked."

"I think so. How many people and cars are there that could cause a problem?" she asked.

"Several billion. That's for both people and cars, trucks, SUV's..." O'Neill said with a flash of his hands.

"Chevron four locked."

Melissa had been looking at Ford the entire conversation and turned to look at O'Neill slowly.

"How high is that number? I haven't heard it before." she said almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Chevron five locked."

"How many people live our on your planet?" Carter asked.

"Around two hundred thousand by your number system I believe."

"Chevron six locked."

"Well take that number and times it by five thousand." Jack said.

"Numbers were never my strongest thing."

"Carter help me out here." Jack said turning to her.

"That number you mention before about the two hundred thousand. Add that number five thousand times."

"Chevron seven locked."

"I see why this place is kept secret." she said wide eyed.

"Chevron eight locked."

Everyone turned to watch as the gate opened and whooshed out. As the M.A.L.P. and other equipment went through first which was going to take sometime seeing as quite a lot of supplies and food was going through SG-1 waited.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why we weren't standing closer when that wave came through."

"That wave is part of the event horizon that makes the wormhole from this planet to any other planet possible. The wave eliminates anything it touches until it becomes as you see it now." Carter explained.

"Don't be in front when it's activating. Got it."

O'Neill now noticed that Ford was carrying quite a bit more than usual.

"Ford?"

"Almost three minutes Colonel. I figured you would have asked right as you walked through the door."

"What am I going to ask?" he said with his hands on the butt of his weapon.

"What is with the massive amount of clips?"

"You're right I was going to ask. Now the answer is." he said with a wave of his right hand.

"As much as the PC-90 is a great weapon, I've never had much use for them unless they were heavy weapons. I prefer my weapon. And with your history with the Goa'uld, I'm not taking any chances. Besides that I hardly notice them there at all. I've carried heavier. Much heavier."

"Where is your gun?" he said pointing at his PC-90.

"On the M.A.L.P. I was going to pick it back up, but we got into a conversation."

"At least you didn't leave it on the planet. How many clips are you holding?"

"Thirty two. Three if you count the one in the gun."

"Alright. The only reason I'm letting you keep all of this is because you are better with that overloaded cannon. I still can't believe you had trouble hitting those targets with the PC-90."

"Sir, what are you taking about?" Carter asked.

"When I was testing Ford out on the weapons range, he couldn't hit much except the wall with these things." he said pointing at the PC-90. "But he hit every target dead on with his pistol."

"Hopefully we can all come home and I can put this all back, but..." Ford said not saying anymore.

"Indeed. I have watched Ford on the target range and he has hit moving objects better than most I've seen." Teal'c said.

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Okay, enough. It's our turn so let's go boys and girls. We have temples to raid and ships to plunder." he said putting his sun glasses on.

"They were serious about your shooting weren't they?" Melissa said.

"Completely." Ford said placing his sunglasses on as they stepped through.

As they came through on the other side they saw several wolfmen, a few foxmen, and a bearman. They were off to one side looking angry, but relief flooded their face as they saw Melissa.

"Miss Melissa. We thought they had taken you away from us." the bearman said.

"No. I went to visit Earth and stayed overnight. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"When you didn't return, your uncle sent us out to scout around. We stayed the night here to see if the one's who you went with returned with you." the bear said. Even though he was a smoke colored bear, for some reason, in a sheriff like outfit, and a hat like Smokey the bear's, his voice almost sounded like Yogi the bear's, Ford thought.

"I went with them at my own request. They are friends, I can assure you that, Smokey." Melissa said. "They have, " she turned to look as Ford walked off to the right away from them. She thought he said something, but didn't hear it. "Anyway, they have agreed to help us with our food shortage. They even have brought in an animal doctor to help us. The best news I found out is that I'm not going to die."

"I don't understand." a brown wolf said.

"My furs color is something that also happens to these people as well. It's not a curse as we thought. It's a strange genetic thing. As long as I don't let the sun hit me to long, I'll be just fine."

"Do you believe them?" a foxmen asked.

"I felt no reason to see that they were lying."

As Melissa talked to her friends, O'Neill watched Ford walk off away from them. As O'Neill got closer he saw Ford crying.

"What happened?" he said with concern and in a low voice.

"I'm not crying sir." he said with a short giggle. "I'm having...hehehe, I'm laughing quietly."

"I didn't say anything so what is it this time?"

"That bear, hehehe."

"What about him?"

"Does he look, hehehe, hahaha, slightly familiar?" Ford said still using one hand to hold himself up against the tree.

"Yeah he does, wait a minute, he almost looks like Smokey the bear."

Ford felt like he was going to explode as O'Neill said Smokey the bear.

"What about it?"

"That is his name." he said losing it.

O'Neill couldn't help but laugh at this news and this caused them both to break down. Ford was able to continue standing while O'Neill fell next to the tree. Carter walked over thinking something was wrong.

"Is everything alright sir?"

After what must have been a few minutes they were able to get their breaths back.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine Major. Just remembered a joke and told Ford about it. I forgot how funny it was." he said slowly getting up. "I'll tell you later."

As Carter walked off giving them a strange look, O'Neill helped Ford to his feet. "Thanks for covering that."

"It is really true?"

"That's what Melissa called him."

"Oh man, this could bad. First Bob, then Smokey, who's next I wonder." O'Neill said shaking his head. "Winnie the Pooh and Tiger too perhaps."

"I know. I'm trying not to think about it." he said still chuckling.

"Let's get back to work. We have much to see and lots to do." O'Neill said wiping his eyes.

Over the next couple of hours, O'Neill went to the city with Teal'c to help identify and teach the people there to understand the stuff they were giving them. The veterinarian along with several other people from Earth were also helping the Colonel and Teal'c. Almost twenty gliders were shipping the supplies and food to the city. Carter, Daniel, Ford, SG-4, Melissa, the two foxmen, and several other scientist from Earth had stayed behind to help load the gliders. SG-4 was to stand guard, help load equipment as it came through the gate, and stay near the gate in case something was needed from back home. Ford placed the case he brought inside an old hollowed tree near the edge of the forest. Luckily a larger path was made from the Stargate to the clearing that lead to the city. It was large enough that moving things was easier, but not enough to get a glider up to the gate. Since the other gliders were being used for transport, two of the gliders were given to Melissa to take the equipment and people that were going to the temple area, the ship Carter and her team were going to look at was only a few miles from the temple. Melissa, Carter, Daniel, and six scientists, three for Carter and three helping Daniel stayed at the mouth of the temple as the two foxmen went back for the equipment they couldn't bring. As Daniel looked over the pyramid, he made comments into a tape recorder as they waited. There was four large statues the size of the sphinx's back on Earth on each side of the pyramid. One was of a jackal, the other a fox, a wolf, and one they couldn't identify because the head was missing. All the bodies were the same, heads each different. As they all speculated and theorized, with the exception of Ford, Carter, and Melissa, the two foxmen showed up.

"Twenty minutes. Not bad." Ford said looking at his watch.

"You were timing us?" one of the foxmen said.

"Just to see how long it was for the trip to there and back. Those gliders are impressive." Ford said. When they still looked offended, "I was complementing your driving."

"Well, in that case thanks."

They helped unload what they brought and then waited for Melissa. As she talked to them with Carter helping out, Daniel and Ford were looking at the door.

"I think you just push it in." Ford said with his arms across his chest.

"It can't be that easy. There has to be a hidden switch." Daniel said tapping the recorder against his chin.

"Why is there, never mind. Here, I'll push on the door and if it opens, we go in. If not, then we look around more."

"And if it has a trap?"

Ford pushed and as he thought it opened showing a dark hallway. "Melissa told me her father was lost in here and they never found him so I guessed the door was already devoid of traps." he said walking in slowly.

"And you were going to tell us this when?" Daniel said following.

The ceiling was ten feet from the floor and the walls six feet from each other. The hallway continued down several yards before turning left and right. From the look of the dust disturbance, most of the traveling went to the left. Ford and Daniel noticed something very strange right away.

"Does everything look a little to bright for the inside of this place to you Ford?"

"Yeah now that you mention it I did notice. I see no torches or light coming from above."

"I think its phosphorescent in the walls. Turn your flashlight on."

When Ford turned it on things got darker. Turning it off, it got bright again.

"Fascinating." Ford said with no emotion.

"Nice imitation of Spock."

"Thanks. We should have Carter see this."

"Give her a call. I'm going to keep going." Daniel said calling the team he brought in.

"Carter, you might want to come look at this." he said into the CB.

"What is it?"

"The walls inside here emit there own form of light. It's phosphorescent."

"I'll be right there."

Ford was standing at the junction looking over hieroglyphics when Carter and Melissa showed up.

"This is common on Earth Ford. Phosphorescent rocks are found in caves all over Asia."

"True, but I've never noticed one that seemed to be bright enough to be around a sixty watt bulb."

"It's not that bright Ford." Carter said.

Ford turned around to her seeing her flashlight on the gun was on. "Turn the light off Carter. It makes it darker."

Once she turned her light off things brighten up considerably. Looking back near the door it was darker since the sun was coming in. "Wow." she said.

"If we managed to put this in the SGC, the next time power goes out we could see where the flashlights and buttons for emergency lighting were. Heck, with enough this we could save money on electricity by removing the lights." Ford said turning back to the wall.

Carter seemed to think it over some before speaking. "That's not a bad idea. For the emergency part anyway."

"Hey Melissa, where was your father last at?"

"He was much deeper inside. We found some of his belongings on the ground near a large circle of dust."

"Circle of dust?" Carter and Ford said in unison. "Transporter rings."

"He must have triggered them by accident and was put somewhere deeper inside or somewhere far away on the planet." Carter said.

"Melissa can you show us were he last was?"

"Yes." she said walking down the right corridor.

A route went up and another to the left which led into a large open room where columns stood. Ford noticed the dust hadn't been touched in years on the path leading up, a couple hundred in fact. There was a enormous table at one end where food had gone bad and hardened. A path led off to one direction in the far back and another kept going one the opposite side of it. Melissa headed for that doorway. As they followed they came by Daniel who was looking over a column. The team he assembled were using different devises as he instructed them.

"Where are you all headed?" he asked.

"We're checking out something Daniel. We'll call you if we need anything." Carter said. Daniel turned back to reading as they kept going.

Melissa walked through the doorway, passing the table and turned with the walkway. It continued straight for a few yards before coming to another turning point. One way went right, the other down. She looked a moment before heading down. It spiraled three times on itself before they came to a door. With help from Ford the door opened. It made a creaking noise as he pushed it open as it gave him some resistance. The room was huge.

"This must take up the entire base section of the pyramid. I can't even see the other wall over there." Ford said pointing across the way.

"He was over here." she said walking a way's to a column that larger than the rest in the room.

Once they got there it was hard to tell who was and wasn't there. Dust was disturbed everywhere. There wasn't anything that looked to be a transit ring place. Carter looked over the ground but found nothing that showed a ring.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes." Melissa said looking frustrated.

Ford was looking around from where he was standing. He saw a lot of chains hanging from many of the smaller columns. Some bones in different area's at the bases were still present. He suddenly realized what they were for when he looked closer.

"Oh God." he said sadly.

"What it is?" she said coming over to him.

"This is, I can't even say it." Ford said walking back to the larger column.

"What is it Ford?" she asked in command mode.

"Did you ever own a animal Carter?"

"Once."

"Their collars Major, but chained with a very short leash. Get it?" Ford said looking away from her afterward. His hand was over his mouth as though he was sickened.

"Oh my. This was.."

"Don't say it, please. It's revolting to even think about it."

"What is...oh my, ohh.." Melissa said then was suddenly on her knees. She looked ready to hurl.

Ford rushed over and told her to sit down and place her head between her knees. "Breath Mel. Try not to think about it."

"Not to think about it! How can't I think about it?! This is..." she took a few more deep breathes at Ford's urging. "I knew this placed smelled wrong. I never realized why."

Carter had disgust on her face as well as she watched Ford helped Melissa. "Colonel are you reading me?"

"Loud and clear Major. What's shaken?" O'Neill said over the line.

Ford got up quickly and growled in frustration he punched the column that Melissa father was last at. Lights lit up across it as the transit rings came down from above.

"You might want to...What the!!!." she said seeing them come down around them all.

"Ah hell!" Ford said as they disappeared.

Melissa's hat slowly fell to the ground just outside of a clear circle.

Jack was telling a few of the wolf and fox children about the different MRE's when Carter called through.

"Colonel are you reading me?" Carter said through the unit.

Several of the children said cool and wow and far out as they heard her speak. O'Neill had been teaching the children different sayings from Earth about what to say when something, well cool happened.

"Loud and clear Major. What's shaken?" he said expected to hear Ford's laughter over her unit.

"You might want to...What the!!!..." Jack heard her say as the familiar sound of transit rings came through the line. The next thing he heard was Ford yell, "Ah hell!" as the line cut out.

"Carter! Ford! Damn it! I leave for a few minutes...Teal'c!" he yelled as he got up heading for a glider.

"Yes O'Neill?" Teal'c said running up.

"We got problems. Carter and Ford got caught in one of those ring transporters."

When Teal'c said nothing he called Daniel.

"Daniel come in!"

Daniel was trying to decipher the writings on a column when Jack called through. Gripping his unit he called back.

"Daniel here."

"Carter and Ford anywhere near your position?"

"They went exploring farther in, but they should be in the vicinity, why?"

"Go see if they're anywhere around. I think they were taken away by a Goa'uld."

"How?" Daniel said getting up and following their footsteps.

"Carter was talking to me about needing to come look at something when I heard the sound of those ring transporters came down over her com line. I can't reach them. Me and Teal'c will be there soon."

"Understood. I'll look around till you get here. Daniel out."

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Don't touch anything."

"Yes Jack."

Daniel came down and noticed the a couple of doors that were recently forced open. Going in with his gun at ready he continued to follow the footsteps until they lead to a large column. He noticed a slightly imprint in the dust on the column that looked a lot like a fist. Seeing something white out of the corner of his eye, he thought at first it was Melissa, but turned to only see her hat. Kneeling down he picked it up slowly now noticing a clear circle in the dust.

"They must have accidentally activated it, but where is the rings?" he mumbled to himself.

He continued to look around, not touching anything, when Jack and Teal'c came in.

"Daniel?" Jack said slowly pointing his gun at Daniel.

"There's nothing here Jack and I'm not a Goa'uld. But I think I found out what happened."

O'Neill and Teal'c walked over slowly after Teal'c said he didn't feel any Goa'uld around.

"Well?" Jack said.

"They were here looking at something when one of them punched, from the look of this, the column. I think it activated the ring system that brought the animals up for experimentation that were kept here."

Jack glanced around noticing chains and collars hanging from many smaller columns. He instantly knew what had been going on and it sickened him. Looking back at the column in front of him he did see a fist imprint.

"I believe that is Ford's fist O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"Because Major Carter and Melissa's hands are too small to make a indentation that big. I have seen his fist as well."

"Ah."

Daniel brushed off the column revealing several dim lights.

"Ah. I found it."

"And?" Jack said. "Can we bring them back from wherever they went."

"We could if I knew where they went. These rings will take you to several different destinations. Kind of like an elevator."

"Great." Jack muttered.

Back at the M.A.L.P., O'Neill called home to apprise Hammond of their situation.

"How's it going Colonel?"

"Ford, Sam and Melissa are missing sir."

"How did this happen?" Hammond asked in anger and surprise.

"They were exploring the temple which turned out to be a large pyramid, when they inadvertently activated a ring system sir. Daniel is looking into it now, but he has no idea where they ended up." O'Neill could swear he heard Hammond mutter the word 'great'.

"Do the people there know anything?"

"They lost Melissa's father the same way sir. He hasn't been seen or heard in months."

"What do you want to do Colonel?"

"I'm sending the research teams back. Send another SG team to come assist us. This place is big."

"I'll have SG-5 there shortly. How are the native's responding to this?"

"They said they'd help the best they could, but not promising they'll find anything sir. They never found the first guy they lost so..."

"How about the aid were giving?"

"Dancing in the street's sir. They even said I could have one of the gliders here for all the help. I can't keep it can I sir."

"How do you think you would get it home Colonel?" General Hammond said sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips. Unfortunately Jack couldn't see him.

"Understood sir. Another thing I haven't figured out is the people here say that Melissa isn't dead. They didn't elaborate, but they insist that she's still alive."

"If that's true then Carter and Ford are too."

"Yeah."

"SG-5 will be along momentarily, until then keep trying to call them."

"Yes sir."

SG-5 came onto the planet shortly after the research teams had came back. Once they found O'Neill, he informed them of the situation and they headed over to the temple. Once in the temple, O'Neill told them the plan. The two foxmen, Todd and Caleb, offered to help.

"Teal'c, you take Lieutenant Fred, Captain Rick and Lieutenant Smith along with Todd and search this area." he said pointing to a map made by one of the explorers on the planet. "Me, Daniel, Lieutenant Reese and Crawford and Caleb will explore here. Understood."

When everyone nodded, "Alright then, lets move out."


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

With the normal whooshing sound that accompanied the ring system they materialized. Carter was looking up for a few moments after the transporting. Melissa was still sitting but looked frayed, or at least her fur was. Ford was pointing his gun down the corridor. Carter didn't even see him move. _He's fast._

"Melissa you still with us?"

"Ah yeah." she said getting up slowly. With a shake her fur stopped standing on end.

"Can you sense or smell anything?"

She looked at him with the feeling of being insulted written on her face.

"No offense, Melissa, but we have no idea where we are and unfortunately for you, you're our best sensor. I'm not trying to use you, I'm trying to keep us alive."

She seemed to relax and understand as she sniffed the air. "No one has been here for some time, wait...dad's here." she started to go ahead when Ford put his hand out.

"Wait a moment. I hear something. It could be a trap or weapons or god only knows."

"You're right I hear it too." Carter said.

Melissa listened and then she noticed it. She didn't like the sound from the grimace on her face.

"Here, this might help." Ford said giving her a couple of cotton balls.

"Why did you bring cotton balls?" Carter asked taking the ones he gave her.

"When and if I have to fire this gun, and Melissa is around, I don't want to destroy her hearing. These might help along with her covering her ears."

"It's that loud?"

"I've seen glass windows and doors shatter from thirty yards away Major. Trust me on this." Ford said all this while still pointing at the only available direction.

"Let's hope you don't have to use it here. This confined, you'd blow all our ears."

"Wait a minute!" Ford said grabbing a part from a pocket. With a few quick turns he had the silencer attached. "There that should help. I'll look around the corner while you two see if their our any controls or buttons."

"Wait a minute. When did you become in charge?" Carter said quite displeased.

"Sorry Major. Force of habit. If you have a better plan let's hear it."

"And why is yours better?" she said getting upset.

"I'm expendable."

"What?!" the ladies said in unison.

"Melissa still has her whole life ahead of her and it wouldn't help relations between our two cultures to have her get killed. You still have your life ahead of you as well and you have a better understanding of electronics and all that Goa'uld stuff. Besides that Jack would kill me if you were killed."

"You're serious!" Carter said shocked.

"Yes Carter I am. If O'Neill was here I'd say the same thing, except maybe the life ahead part since he's like fifty something."

"Right now I don't have a plan, so we'll go with yours for now, but only look around the corner, no advancing." Carter said.

"Got it Major." Ford said slowly creeping up to the corner.

Getting near to the ground he pulled out a mirror and slowly inched it out. The mirror reflected a dead body that had decayed to the bone and was about twenty or more yards away. It was a canine of some origin. Nothing else seemed to be in the hallway except a couple of doorways.

As Ford crept away, Carter turned to look at the box like area they were brought to. The only way to go was toward Ford. It reminded Carter of an elevator, only one direction out. As he shined her flashlight at the dark wall, she only saw a black wall on either side and the back. The ceiling had the ring indentation where they came down but no way to operate them. The landing area, Carter termed it to herself, was all black where the rings came down. The walls beyond it looked much like the inside of the pyramid before. Hieroglyphs everywhere. Seeing Ford walking back over slowly, she asked him if he could understand any of it.

"Well, some I can make out but nothing that I can make sense out of. Many of these symbols I don't recognize from Daniel's teaching." he said scrutinizing the wall. "There are a few doorways around the corner along with a dead body. It looks like one of their race." Ford said silently to Carter. Melissa was sitting against the wall with her hands on her head. She look like she was thinking.

"One of us needs to scout around. That strange buzz is coming from somewhere around here." Carter said.

"Oh no. I put foot down there. No splitting up." he said waving his hands. "I've seen enough other movies and enough of SG-1 make that blunder. We stay together. Splitting up is not an option. I'll keep front, you both stay behind me and give orders from there."

Carter didn't want to argue so she agreed. "Good point." _He's good. He would make a great SG team leader._

"Melissa, I'm sorry that this is happening but we need to go."

"It's okay. Dad is here, I can sense it." she said getting up.

"I've got point so don't go ahead unless I say, okay."

"Sure." Melissa said.

Ford looked around the corner slowly with his gun in front of him. He was going to motion them forward when he noticed the dead body again.

"Can I call you Mel, it's much easier?" When she nodded he continued, "Have you been around a dead body before?"

"Yeah I have. It's not something I liked. Why?"

"There's one here that is one of yours, but I don't think it's your dad."

"Can I look?" she said hesitantly.

Ford nodded and walked forward past the body. The body was back first against the wall. A door, which was closed, was on its left. Right across from that door was another, also closed. The buzzing seemed to be coming from the door near the body. The hallway continued on and turned left. Ford looked around the corner with his mirror as Melissa looked at the body. Carter was watching the doors.

"I think this was my dad's assistant. It's not dad though. I'll have to tell the families again." she said pulling her zat gun out.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked.

"Sending them to a better place. It's how we send off our loved one's." Melissa said shooting the body three times. It vanished on the last shot.

"I thought that was powerless?" Ford asked coming back over.

"I got a new one after we got out of the gate. Colonel O'Neill took mine and I took Ernest's."

"Okay then." Ford said dropping the subject. He twirled his gun a few times before returning it to the holster. "Let's see if these doors open."

Carter looked over the wall trying to see if there was anything that would activate it. Ford looked over the other one. Running his hand down the side he felt something move slightly.

"Carter."

"Yeah."

"I found a switch. Push it please." he said pulling his gun out.

He and Melissa were pointing at the door as she pushed the hidden button. As the door opened she took up a position with them. With a shoom sound it opened to reveal a foxmen with his back to them. He looked to be trying to walk over to a Goa'uld computer. He had a backpack on, a old suit, a fedora hat and a cane.

"DAD!" Melissa said starting to run forward. Ford grabbed her quickly around the waist. She kicked and fought as he tried to talk.

"MEL! Wait Mel! Something isn't right."

"I don't see anything wrong except you manhandling me!"

"If something wasn't wrong with this picture, wouldn't your dad have turned around and seen us by now."

She stopped trying to remove his arms as what he said sinked in. Her father was still in the same position as before. Nothing had changed. Ford slowly removed his arms as she stood there.

"There is something wrong, I almost think time has stopped for him, wait! I think he's in suspended animation!" Carter said. "See that dust falling? It's not moving."

Ford looked into a corner in the room she pointed at and noticed it.

"I wonder." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. Throwing into the room they all saw a ripple as the quarter stopped suddenly in mid air barely inches in.

"There's a energy barrier that encompasses the room keeping everything in it frozen in time. It must have been a trap that he set off." Carter said. "Interesting technology. I've never actually seen it before."

"We need to find the power source to turn it off, any idea's Major?"

"The computer could have the access we need to shut the field off but we can't get to it. I don't see any other indentations around the doorway or on the walls anywhere so it must be farther in."

"Mel, we need to go. He's not going anywhere, fortunately."

She nodded as they continued on. The turn ended up turning again to the right, another right which had a door that couldn't be opened. Part of it was hanging out into the hallway. A cave-in had blocked off entering the room. They continued on making several more turns and coming across empty rooms. Then they came across a Goa'uld computer inset near a wall. Another route led down to a table and hidden door that had a force field that was glowing from a small brick that was leaning against it.

"Well, at least we're safe from any attacks that I can see. Notice anything Mel?"

"I got a weird feeling when we were near dad but that might have been the room."

"I had a weird feeling too, like a Goa'uld was nearby but I didn't see anything either." Carter said.

"Must be that door we couldn't open. What do you want to do?"

"I can check the computer we saw back there while you and Mel could see about that door. If there is a Goa'uld behind it, I want to know before they come out."

"Got it Major."

As they retraced their steps, Carter stayed with the computer, against Ford's advise, as Mel and him headed back to her dad. One they reached her dad again Ford looked over the other door.

"Give me something to think about other than everything I didn't want to know." Mel asked leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling distressed.

"Such as?"

She thought a moment before looking back down at him. He was looking at her, waiting for her response. "Well, for one thing why haven't you told Major Carter your interested in her."

"How did...no, no, no, not this subject. We aren't going here." he said turning back to the door. When she first mentioned it, Ford nearly jumped out of his skin. _How did she know? Did I do something that showed interest? Is it women's intuition? _

"Why? I know you find me attractive, but won't say anything. Not that it would matter since I'm already engaged. Besides we don't believe in going outside our breed's I think is what you term it. That's why we live in different cities most of the time. Anyway, why don't you tell her?"

"Because, wait I said I don't want to go here." he whined.

"Well..."

"This has to be a woman thing." he muttered. "Your going to nag me until I talk huh?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I admit it. I love Carter. I've had a crush on Sam since I started watching her on TV. I wanted to date her and see if she would eventually marry me a few years down the line. But I knew that would never happen, I gave up that dream and gave up on women period. Besides that I think she's Jack's girl." he said still feeling out the door. "I've never really gone on a true date, in most senses, and decided to give up early in my teens."

"Why? Did someone..."

"No. I gave up because I'm incapable of having children. Born that way. Can we please change the subject now? I can't concentrate with this subject. I never wanted to talk about this subject. To anyone."

"Why would I be Jack's girl?"

Melissa just turned her head as Ford closed his eyes and slowly rapped his head on the door. From the sound of how he was hitting the door it must have hurt.

"Life deals me another hand of embarrassment." he mumbled. Turning to her, "Any success at the computer Major?" he said avoiding the subject. She must have noticed that he didn't want to talk when she didn't try pursuing it. The look was enough that she could tell he wouldn't answer any questions.

"Yes. There are two symbols that we have to push at the same time. They will release a hidden panel that will open the door. I think."

"Any idea what's on the other side?"

"No."

"Alright then. Where are the symbols?"

Fifteen minutes later they found the symbols which had to be several feet from the door. There was one on each side.

"They must have put them here to make sure that no one could shoot or get into the room. It would give whoever is in the room time to prepare. Major, can I take point?"

She was going over the things she heard him saying to Mel just recently and didn't hear him the first time. The second time she did.

"What? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"I noticed. Anyway, you and Mel will push the symbols while I wait to see what's on the other side of the door."

"But it won't open until we access the panel that is hidden."

"When has that sort of thing ever truly happened?"

"Right. I see your point."

Ford got on one knee pointing at the door and the ladies pushed on the symbols. A brick fell out of the wall as a Goa'uld panel popped out. Ford continued pointing at the door as he examined it. It was a fifteen color coded panel. There was some writing along the sides.

"Great. It's color coded."

"So?" Carter said.

"I'm color blind."

"Wait, then what color do you see?" Melissa asked confused.

"I see all colors but differently. I mix them up. Where you see orange I may see red, and ..." he muttered some other words they couldn't identify as he waved his left hand signifying he was through explaining.

"Okay Carter. From what I can read on it, it saying blue, blue, blue, red, orange, white, black, purple, green, yellow. The next line says, blue, black, red, green, orange, white, white, yellow, purple, black. The last one says, black, red, orange, green, white, purple, blue, yellow, red, red. I'm guessing two of them are what we want and the other is a trap."

"Any idea on which one it is?"

"Not a smegging clue."

"What?"

"Never mind. Did the computer say anything about the colors?"

"No."

_Great. Well instinct says go for the middle._

"Let's try the middle."

"I say the first one." Carter said.

"I'm with Major Carter." Melissa said.

"First it is. Carter you'll have to push them as I read it out."

When she nodded, he called out the first line of colors. As soon as she hit the last button the door shifted as it slowly moved up. Ford heard movement inside as Carter and Melissa said something felt wrong. He rolled under quickly as Carter protested. Coming back into a crouched position he pointed up at a Jaffa warrior that was still try to stand inside a sarcophagus. The Jaffa warrior spotted him and brought his staff weapon up, but not quickly enough. Ford fired sending a round into his gut. His silencer broke off for some unknown reason as the staff weapon the Jaffa was holding fired. It's energy round hit the inside of the sarcophagus causing it to short out from the damage. Ford fired off two more rounds to make certain he was dead. One in the chest and the other in the head. The head shot blew the head off. He slumped into the destroyed sarcophagus as the door finally got high enough for Carter and Melissa to see inside. Ford was still aiming around as they entered.

"I don't see any more Jaffa present Major, do you?"

"No. It looks safe to stand." she said pointing her gun around.

Ford glanced back seeing Melissa holding her ears.

"Mel, can you hear me?" he said holstering his gun and walking over to her.

"There is a bad ringing in them. What was that?" she said with a moan.

"Here, sit down. The ringing will go away." he said helping her to the ground. "I'll be right back."

Carter was still standing were she was when he left her, pointing at another sarcophagus that hadn't opened. There was another behind it, but was totally destroyed from part of the ceiling collapsing on it many years ago. The sarcophagus were facing them feet first with one behind the other. Ford pulled his gun again and looked at the barrel.

"What happened?' Carter said rubbing her ears.

"The silencer broke off. It was special made too, but not of the same material as the gun. Kind of figured that would happen someday. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My ears are ringing, but not much. Let's see if there's a way behind that broken sarcophagus up there."

They both passed slowly by the unopened one and looked around the fallen beam.

"I think that we might be able to get through, but I don't see anything but another wall. I think it's a dead end." Carter said.

"Figures. There has to be a way out."

As they talked the unopened sarcophagus was slowly opening.

"It looks to big for me or you to fit, but Mel might. I'll go get her." Ford said turning around. As he walked by the sarcophagus, a hand grabbed his and brought him down quickly.

"Carter!!..." Ford was saying as some old guy inside practically kissed him.

Carter turned to see Ford being held by a old man. The guy's face was next to Ford's. Ford fired a round into the guy before dropping his gun. Carter heard it but barely since he had stuck the barrel into the guy. As the now dead man fell back into the sarcophagus, Ford's eyes rolled up and he slid off the lid. Carter rushed over as Melissa came in. He was opening and closing his eye's like that of someone in shock or seizing. Carter held his head up as she looked him over. Suddenly he grabbed her right arm and opened his eyes wide. Carter backed up quickly and pointed her gun at him. Melissa did the same. Carter told Melissa to wait when she went to shoot him.

"Oh god! Ohhhhhhhhh...Carter where..." Ford said as he turned over.

Grabbing the lid of the sarcophagus, he pulled himself up as he hurled. Carter and Melissa looked away momentary as he got sick.

"That was sick! French kissed by a dead guy."

"Ford?" Carter asked.

"Yeah give me a moment." he said with a raspy voice. Grabbing his water he poured it into his mouth spitting it back out a few times.

"Ford?!"

"What Major?" he said turning back around. He swished his mouth out again before looking at her. "That was disgusting." When he saw fear in their eyes and their weapons pointed at him he dropped the canteen as it hit him. He grabbed his head as it suddenly felt like spikes were being driven into his head. Falling on his knees he kept from crying out. Then there was blackness.

Carter and Melissa still kept there weapons on him as he fell forward. After a few minutes Carter slowly moved closer and turned him over.

"Let's get him into the hallway." she said grabbing his shoulders.

"What?! Isn't he a Goa'uld?" she said putting her weapon away and grabbing Ford's.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone actually move after a symbiont has tried to take over. Ford didn't think it happened, unless he was faking it. Maybe the Goa'uld died when it entered him. The sarcophagus is very old looking. As was the guy inside."

Melissa walked over and grabbed his feet and helped her get him into the hallway. Carter removed his pack and placed it under his head.

"No. It's still alive inside him."

"How can you tell?"

"It's not something we like to talk about, but some of us can read and sense other minds."

"You're telepathic?"

"Tela-what?"

"Telepathic. It means you can read minds. Now I see how you knew Ford was interested in me and wouldn't say nothing."

"I can tell your interested to, but afraid.."

"I can read my own mind thank you."

"Sorry. I have trouble blocking out strong thoughts like that. What do we do now?"

"Wait and see if he wakes up. If he's taken over then you'll have to stun him."

"And if that doesn't work."

"I don't know. Find out whose inside him and hope they tell us the way out."

"You're not going to kill him even if he tries to kill us?"

"We won't have that happening. I'm going to tie him up and remove anything that he might use to break free. Help me get this stuff off him."

Ford could feel them moving him and placing him somewhere. The hallway he figured. He could hear them talking quite clearly too for some reason. He felt as Carter and Mel removed his ammo and equipment and tie him up. He tried to talk, but nothing came out and tried opening his eyes but they refused to respond. He was thinking about what to do next when he heard another voice.

_"You are different. Different from any other human I've came across."_

"WHO'S THERE! Where are you?"

_"Inside you."_

Carter was looking over the dead Goa'uld when she heard Mel fire her weapon and a whack noise. Mel was looking at her father from across the hallway when Ford bolted up. He smacked his head into the wall with a resounding whack. He leaned over just in time as she fired her weapon. It hit the wall, dissipating as it was absorbed. She was going to fire again when Carter stopped her. Ford was on his side squirming.

"Oh man that hurts. I need an ice pack bad." he kept moaning about his head hurting as Carter asked Melissa what happened.

"He sat up quickly all of the sudden and hit his head into the wall."

"Ouch. I wondered what that sound was."

Moving slowly forward she kept her gun pointed at him as she came into his view. Ford was looking at the floor when she came into view.

"Carter? What the hell happened? Why am I tied up on the floor?" he asked completely confused.

"What do you remember?"

"Ah...let's see...oh god my head….I was French kissed by a dead guy, got sick, passed out and then brought out here, and then I think I was talked to in my head."

_But your not going crazy._

When Ford's eyes widened she took the safety off.

"Oh damn. Wait a minute. Don't shoot." he said squinting his eyes. "Carter?"

She nodded saying she heard him.

"Since I have a Goa'uld in me, which I can feel and hear, why is it that I'm still me."

"Are you, you?"

"Funny. I know that when a Goa'uld takes someone over they lose there life and if the Goa'uld has succeeded, then that strange voice they all have is heard, right?"

"Right."

"Then what is going on?"

_I do not wish to take over, nor can I for some reason._

"Great. That's makes no sense. Carter get me off the floor please."

Carter looked over at Mel who nodded with the intent to shoot if he tried something. Carter then set him back up.

"Is the Goa'uld talking to you?"

"Yes Major, what do you think?" he said sarcastically. Seeing the brief hurt that she got rid of quickly, "Sorry. I shouldn't yell at you for my problems." he said squinting his eyes in pain as the room spun a little.

_You care much for this one. It has been a long time since I had such feelings._

"Oh yeah, right. Like I believe that."

_It is true, I am sorry that I had to do this._

"Sorry. Sorry! Listen to that Carter he says he's sorry." he said trying not to think of the pain flashing through his head still.

"I can't hear him Ford. You should know that, if this is you."

_I was dying inside the sarcophagus. It's capability to keep me and the host alive was failing and had been for some time. When I saw you, I had to join with you to keep alive._

"Right."

Carter and Mel watched as Ford talked, well to them, nobody.

_I was banished in here for rising against what I believed was wrong. Many, many years ago I was on the planet you call Earth. I secretly led a rebellion against the System Lords who controlled it. I never saw the Goa'uld as gods and when captured I made it known to them what I believed. I was to be executed but Nirriti had me spared to help her. I help for many years until she left when her experiments on animals failed. When Path'ar took over, he made the animals sentient like you. When that happened, I had to stop them from being slaves as well. I helped as before, silently and in secrecy to help them rebel. When a human from your world came along, he helped in the uprising. I was found out and put here to be taken and executed later. Two Jaffa warriors were to keep watch over me until I was to be taken away. I thank you for killing the Jaffa who survived._

Ford explained everything he was being told to them. Carter thought he was rambling while Mel kept looking more and more stunned, unfortunately neither one noticed.

_The human who helped came through the Stargate many years ago. He was a man without fear of the Goa'uld. His name was Dodge Primus._

Carter watched his face stay angry as he kept talking. When he went to say the name he was told, his face fell in shock.

"No smegging way. You're messing around in my mind."

_I have no reason to lie. I have access to some of your memories, but you also have access to mine. Look..._

Ford saw in his mind how his many generations ago grandfather helped many different animals fight against slavery. Other images came to mind as he looked at the memories of the Goa'uld inside him. Ford tried explaining everything that he was seeing. Melissa was right in his face listening intently which Carter didn't understand.

"Who are you?"

_I'm Hercules._

Ford stared off into space as it looked to Carter. He slowly started to chuckle which quickly turned into a laughing fit. Carter was surprised, to say the least as he went from being angry to laughing hysterically. Mel jumped back thinking something was wrong. When he looked to be changing color, Carter rushed over trying to help him. He was laughing so hard he stopped breathing and passed out again.

"What happened?" Mel asked.

"He passed out from lack of air. He's breathing fine now. What was he talking about that had you so interested?"

"Our history about how we freed ourselves. It was all accurate. His family ancestor did come and help us to see the evil of the Goa'uld. There was a Goa'uld that did help us in the rebellion against being slaves. We never found the name of him though. His strength was…god like as one of the text we have say."

"So that's why you all acted funny when his name was mentioned."

"Yes. We knew even then who Ford was, but we didn't know if he knew. Apparently from what we heard, he didn't."

_I see that you have heard of me, but the laughing I don't understand. I will help you free your friend and get you out of here to prove to you I'm not like them. Focus your strength._

Ford listened as Hercules told him how to release Mel's father and how to activate the hidden rings to get them out of the tomb there were in. Carter was getting an explanation about Melissa's peoples past when Ford sat up suddenly breaking the ropes holding his hands together. Untying his feet quickly, while Carter was telling him to stand down, he got up.

"No time Major." he said touching several symbols as Hercules told him to. All at once the field left and the foxman inside kept moving as though nothing happened.

"Daddy?"

The elderly foxman turned around to see his daughter slowly walking toward him. "My little Mel. How did you get here?" he said embracing her.

"You've been stuck in a trap by the Goa'uld for several months now. Friends from Earth came to help us. Primus has returned."

"The prophecy is true." the elder foxman said.  
"Oh please." Ford said from outside. Carter still had her weapon pointed at him. "Carter if you think I'm going to do something that would harm you in anyway, then shoot me now." he said holding his arms out. "You heard what I said to Mel when she was asking me all those questions about my love life. I couldn't shoot you if you were taken over."

"But I'm not the one taken over."

"Neither am I. Hercules is in there, but I have total control. He says it has something to do with me being different. Why, I don't know."

"Did you say Hercules?" she said with a short laugh.

"Yeah. I'd probably be laughing again but he's helping me control myself."

This time Carter laughed, not long but enough that Mel and her father came out. Her father got between her and Ford when he felt something wrong.

"Shoot him woman before he kills us all!"

"Hello, I'm Ford Primus, I got you out of there with Hercules help, your daughter has been quite helpful, charming, and didn't kill me when this unfortunate.."

_Unfortunate?_

"Shut up Herc. Anyway where was I, oh yes, when this unfortunate thing happened, but better me than the rest of you. Melissa didn't kill me, so please extended me the same courtesy." Ford said shaking the shocked mans hand. "Now we have to get out of here. Opening that sarcophagus was bad, because a message has been sent to the Goa'uld. A mother ship will be here shortly or not for awhile or not at all. Best to get everyone ready."

When they all looked at him like he was crazy, he let Hercules take over.

"Now how does this work, oh yeah..." he said crossing his arms and dropping his head. After a moment his head came back up with Hercules in charge as his eyes flashed.

"**Forgive me for having to take your friend as a host. I do not have full control like a normal Goa'uld and cannot even if I wanted to with Ford Primus. Something prevents me from that, which I have always believed to be wrong. I am the one who helped Dodge Primus achieve your freedom. Unfortunately I was captured and put here to be executed for defying the System Lords commands. When the sarcophagus I was in opened, it released a signal to the Goa'uld that I have escaped. As long as it has been, they may still come anyway. Time is short." **Ford's head dipped down and came back up quicker.

"That was weird. The was so weird." he said rubbing his head.

"He must be the one that helped those many years ago. I can sense he is telling the truth."

"I can sense it too father." Melissa said.

"If your really in control, how do we leave?"

"Well, there's a ring system in this room that can take us back to where we were or to the mother ship, but that won't work because there's no power there, so we have to got back to where we were before we got here."

"Okay, then let's activate it and go." Carter said.

"Without everything I brought. No way."

"Fine. But I'm keeping the guns." Carter said in command mode again.

"Fine. But I hope you give it back when and if the Goa'uld attack. Though I hope the signal is so old they forget about it."

The next several minutes consisted of Ford replacing everything she had taken off him. The knife, standard nine millimeter, and his gun, Carter kept with her. Once he was sure he had all his ammo anyway, they got into the center of the room Mel's father was in. As Ford activate a few controls, with Carter watching, he asked Mel what her father's name was.

"Vash."

"I like it."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to know so if I ask him something later I don't have to say, hey old man or hey dude or something equally more demeaning." he said stepping into the middle of the room with them. "Knife please Major."

"Why?"

"That last button has to be pushed. I could shoot it but it wouldn't send us anywhere then, so I have to hit it with something. If I push it and I'm not here, you'll all leave me here alone. The end of a knife will do. Old system."

She gave him his knife back and put her gun barrel up against him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Carter." he said throwing the knife. It landed precisely on the button, handle end first. As it clattered to the ground, the rings came down.

_She is cute when anger._

"Now is not the time Herc." he said as they vanished.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Jack was extremely frustrated as they all were gathered in the room with the columns, where Daniel had been looking earlier. They all reported finding nothing.

"Did you find anything about those rings they went through Daniel?" O'Neill said very agitated.

"From what I can tell from these writings, they ended up in one of several places. I've been able to narrow it down to a few though given certain circumstances."

"And those would be?"

"Well one of the ring system points goes to the mother ship that is still intact. They couldn't be there since it has no power. The other is out because the other ship was dismantled."

"Alright then Daniel, where could they have gone?"

"The writings speak of a Goa'uld that helped the people of this world and was banished to a unknown location that only the ring system could get to. From what the writings say, this Goa'uld sounds a lot like the Tok'ra. The next place could be an upper level of the pyramid that we haven't found access to. Another tells of a storage place that is in another temple, and the last one tells of the laboratory that Nirriti and Path'ar used. I don't know where that is."

"Great, four to choose from. Any idea's where they might have been taken?"

"I'd say the laboratory or the banished Goa'uld chamber." Daniel said.

"Any reason's why you think those?"

"Our track records. We never have any breaks as Ford put it to me once."

"Makes sense to me. Alright we'll go..." O'Neill was saying as he heard, along with everyone else, the sound of a ring system in operation from above.

Ford noticed the only way to go was down and started down. When he came around the corner he knew exactly where they were. Just outside where they left Daniel.

"See. I told you this would lead.." he was saying as a blast exploded into the wall next to him. He rushed back up the path pushing everyone as two more blast hit the wall near him.

"They're already here!" he said as they ran back around the corner. When they got back to the ring system site Ford asked for his gun back.

"How do I know you won't..."

"Carter, Ford come in." came over there units as Carter was speaking.

"Colonel. Where are you?" Carter said.

Ford looked down the path waiting to see the enemy coming. He'd jump them if he had to.

"Where in a large room with SG-4 and 5 and a couple of foxes. They started attacking what they said was a Goa'uld coming down a path outside this large room of columns." Jack said through the line.

"Wait a minute...JACK!" Ford yelled cupping his hands.

Jack looked up when he heard his name being called. He and everyone else rushed up the inclined path coming around to see Carter and the others.

"Well fine time to come back Major. We were about to do some heavy searching." O'Neill said. Everyone had lowered their weapons except Teal'c and the two foxmen.

"O'Neill there is a Goa'uld among them." Teal'c reported.

"What?!" he said looking at Teal'c and then the four who had just showed up.

"I'll save the trouble of questions and searches. I'm the lucky one." Ford announced raising his hand.

"You do not sound like a Goa'uld Ford Primus." Teal'c said pointing his staff at him anyway.

Almost instantly everyone had their weapons trained on him with the exception of Carter and Melissa.

"How did this happen Major?" Jack asked while sighting Ford.

"Oh great. A typical day for the Stargate team." Ford said leaning against the wall. "I have no weapons on me people, loaded with ammo, but no weapons. Carter has them." he said gesturing to her. "Carter, I'd be greatly happy if you would tell O'Neill the interesting story with as much haste as possibly. We have little time."

Carter explained as Ford watched his watch the entire time. Carter finished at nearly ten minutes glancing at him every so often.

"Not bad Carter. I underestimated you. I was betting on over fifteen minutes we'd be here."

"I'm guessing the disrespect for authority is a side effect." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Sorry Colonel, Major. Having a snake in my head is not something I like."

_I am not a not snake._

"I can say this Colonel. When the Tok'ra find out and want me to come with them, it isn't happening."

"That's comforting to know. I think. We'll take you home and see what Hammond wants to do."

"Sure Colonel. Please tell me you're not going to tie me up?"

"He doesn't have those hand devices on him does he?" O'Neill asked.

"We left them in the oversized metal coffin Jack. I didn't even think about checking if there were any actually."

"Carter?"

"I didn't think of looking either sir. If there was any hand devices…"

_Their wasn't._

"Hercules says he had nothing except the clothes they put him in. Nothing more." Ford said.

"Hercules? He's not thee Hercules is he?" O'Neill asked.

"Carter did say his name didn't she. Yeah it's the same one."

"Hercules was a Goa'uld? It makes sense considering the amount of strength the man had. He also was a friend of the people and was hated by some of the gods. Hades in particular. The story makes sense Jack. Broke the ropes holding him as if they were nothing." Daniel said.

"Any Goa'uld could do that Daniel." Jack said.

"Right now we don't have time to debate. Don't shoot. He's going to talk." Ford said bowing his head. He stilled leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Hercules took over.

**"He speaks the truth as do I. From the memories I have seen in Ford's mind, I understand why you do not trust your friend. Especially you Colonel O'Neill. I hope you heed my advice and listen. Very soon, the Goa'uld will show up to take me away and be executed for not following the System Lords rules. I am opposed to what they have done and continue to do. From what I have gathered from Ford's memories of the Tok'ra, I believe that is what I am called by your definition as well." **Ford took over after that.

"Look O'Neill, I can understand you don't trust me anymore. Truly I can since you've never liked either of the snake races, as you call them. Hell, it's only because I can see his memories in my head that I trust him. If you want to send me home and lock me away, fine. But get this planet ready for an invasion force. If were wrong, thank god we just wasted time. If not though, then we'll save lives and keep Earth safe."

O'Neill seemed to be thinking it over as he looked at the ground. His fingers tapping across the butt of his gun.

"Sir?" Carter asked.

"I'm thinking Major." Looking back up, he turned to SG-4. "Take him back to Hammond and apprise him of our situation. Let him know were preparing for a possible attack. Carter go with them."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Jack." Ford said.

"I hope your wrong Ford, but as you said once, nothing seems to go right for us."

"I'm going with them Dad."

"I understand." Vash said.

As SG-4, Carter, Melissa, Ford and the two foxmen left, O'Neill started making a plan. As SG-4 and company left the pyramid, O'Neill and rest were behind them.

"Forget something sir?" Carter asked.

"No. Our best bet would be to stay near the gate in case a strategic retreat is needed. Besides that, all of our supplies are there."

One of the foxmen, Caleb, told everyone he was going to take a glider and warn the cities.

"Good idea Caleb. I will come with you." Vash said.

As they left, the SG teams got into the remaining gliders and headed for the gate.

Everything was going just fine as they made there way to the forest, then a sound they didn't want to hear was in the air. Several large cargo ships that carried Goa'uld troops landed a couple hundred yards away from them while two death gliders came in for a strafing run on their position. The three gilders increased speed quickly as the Goa'uld fighters came in. They were near the edge of the forest where they could see the Stargate as the Goa'uld fighters fired upon them. Todd was driving the middle glider, while O'Neill had the first glider. Melissa tried to avoid the shots but an explosion underneath sent her, Carter, Ford and a couple of SG members to the ground when it flipped over. Todd's took a direct hit in the aft section and ground to a halt quickly. Carter was attempting to get up but Ford told her to stay down and crawl.

"Ford what..?"

"CRAWL MAJOR! I don't want to see you hurt or worse. Head for the crashed glider. Melissa, Range, Copper. You hear me?" Ford said looking around.

He too was on the ground but crouched. Melissa was off to his right a few feet. She looked okay, but disoriented. Ford rushed to her and told her to make a run for the turned over glider. As she left, Ford found the two SG Lieutenants. Copper was knocked out and Range was bleeding slightly from a head injury.

"Range can you run?!"

"Yes sir. A little dizzy, but I think so."

"Then get moving. Head for the trees and shoot to kill." Ford said picking up Copper.

Several blast flew past them from staff weapons as the Jaffa troops made their approach. Ford heard Jack yelling orders through the CB unit but ignored it as he ran. Several blast came near him as he dropped Copper near Major Carter. She was firing off shots toward to approaching Jaffa. Melissa was trying to hit them but the range seemed to far for her zat gun. Ford ran over to the grounded glider to see how bad it was hit. Carter was yelling at him as blast flew by.

_Bravery is in the eyes of the beholder Ford. I can feel you wish to fight and would be able to do much against the Jaffa warriors with your weapon. Why are you not doing so?_

"Well let's see," he said as he pulled the disoriented SG members and Todd from the vehicle. "They probably shoot us, you think."

With a loud grunt, Ford grabbed one side of the glider and pulled. A blast flew by his head so close he could feel the heat. With strength he didn't know he had he flipped the vehicle on its side.

"Damn! That's not what I wanted!"

_What did you want? _

"To get it out of the dirt! Then get everyone it to a safer location. Never mind!" he said running back over to Carter. She was putting a clip in as he ran up.

"Ford! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving lives Carter!" he said grabbing his guns from her belt. She looked frightened for a second and thought about turning it on him as he looked over the damaged glider.

"Major! I'm going to provide cover fire as we run. We're going over to the other glider and then heading for the Colonel. Got it!" he said giving her a look of do it or I make you do it.

She said yes as he turned and told Melissa the same thing. Seconds later they were on the move. Ford had Copper over his left shoulder as he fired at the advancing Jaffa. He had fifteen rounds in the gun. As they ran Carter fired as she went along with Melissa. Ford lined them up as he walked quickly and picked them off. Most hit were exactly were he wanted them to go. Right in the belly. One guy got it in the neck. He ended up shooting one of his own warriors in the back by accident. When they got to the other downed glider, he had an empty clip, fortunately they were just armor pierces and not his special Adamantium ones. Every shot had hit its mark.

"That's fifteen Carter." he said setting the unconscious Lt. down. He was pulling a clip from his arm band as she looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm out of ammo in this clip but I made every shot count. See that I'm on your side now?"

"Yes…maybe."

"Thanks anyway. Now we need to run about sixty yards in the open to get to O'Neill. Not only because..."

"I already know that Ford. This glider could be destroyed any second."

"Good. I see were working on the same wave length." he said getting up.

Carter got up with him and spent more time watching him pick the Jaffa off as though he was at a kiddy shooting gallery. Fifteen shots later he got back down.

"They're just over a hundred yards away Major. We got to go now." he said as several shots hit the other side of the glider.

Nodding her head she radioed O'Neill.

"O'Neill here. How you holding up Major?" he yelled as the sounds of gun fire came through as well.

"We're fine right now sir. Give us cover fire. We're headed your way."

"Understood."

One of the other SG members picked up Copper as they ran for the cover of the trees and O'Neill's position. Ford went through two more clips by the time they had gotten within ten yards. Several Jaffa that were trying a different rush attack were fifty yards and closing. Carter was looking a different direction and didn't see them coming on her right. Melissa was somewhat behind him about ten feet and firing a different direction not noticing the closing Jaffa either. Several blast landed behind and several yards in front of them from other advancing Jaffa. It looked like they were providing the distraction while the one's Ford noticed were trying to sneak in closer. Ford yelled to them to look out, but they couldn't hear him over the noise. The advancing party were aiming for them he noticed. Reacting instinctively almost, he grabbed his nine millimeter with his left hand and fired a round hitting Melissa's zat gun. The bullet didn't make her lose the weapon but did make her look in his general direction which then she saw what Ford had seen. At the same time that he shot Mel's weapon he fired a shot from his gun hitting Carter's which unfortunately went through the barrel. She dropped to the ground in time as several staff weapon shots went through were she was standing. Mel dropped also avoiding getting hit as a couple flew over her. Ford then threw his nine millimeter in front of him as a blast came at him. The nine exploded a few yards away as it took the hit. After that, he then proceeded to take out the closely advancing party quickly. With great speed he popped the last clip from his right arm band into the gun. He was taking out a fourth Jaffa when a blast round hit him in the left shoulder. He spun as he hit the ground yelling in pain.

Rolling over off his belly he brought the gun back around taking out a Jaffa that had had a beat on him. His head fell off as the bullet ripped out the back of his neck. Ford kept firing as someone dragged him behind a log. The log was almost six feet high so it provided excellent cover. It was Teal'c pulling him Ford noticed as he kept trying to shoot even though the clip was empty.

_That's going to leave a mark._

_You think so?!! _Ford yelled in his head.

"Carter, take those two Lieutenant's and hold behind that log over there." O'Neill ordered as he fired off some rounds. Melissa was looking frayed as she sat next to Ford.

"That was stupid to stand out there Ford!" Jack yelled at him and then he said sarcastically. "First day on the job."

"Yeah well, better me than the girls. How close are they?" he yelled through pain. _Aren't you even trying to fix this Hercules?_

_I am, but as with all injuries, time is required._

_Well, it's going to hurt more real soon._

"Fifty yards!" O'Neill said changing clips.

"Mel take and get me one of those long clips from my belt. How many out there Jack?!"

As Mel grabbed one out, Jack yelled out a number swearing at the same time as several blast hit the long. He was shaking his hand as though it got hit. From the looks of things, Ford thought, he got splintered.

"We may have to surrender soon!" Jack said firing again.

Dropping the empty clip from the gun Ford yelled to Mel.

"Try to get the objects that fall from the gun as I fire it. Keep your ears covered. Got it?" She nodded understanding.

"Jack did you just say surrender?!" Ford yelled as he placed some things in his ears and told Mel to put the cotton balls he gave her in her ears.

"Yeah!"

"To hell with that. Cover your ears people!" Ford yelled into his CB unit.

Jack was yelling something to him as he stood up. Lining up a shot quickly he fired. It sounded like an anti-tank rifle. The sound was so loud the Jaffa's stopped for a brief moment. Ford took the opportunity and fired again and again. Jack had to stop firing and cover his ears as did everyone else. Mel was watching were the small silver canisters were falling at Ford's feet, but couldn't move from the deafening sound. The flash from the gun was almost blinding as he fired round after round into Jaffa warriors. Heads exploded, chests had gaping holes, guts were blown out the back. As he placing in his fourth clip of his special ammo he noticed many Jaffa were retreating or so he thought when he noticed the formation was actually a regrouping move. Given his range, he kept firing anyway. Pain flared in his left shoulder as someone grabbed it causing him to miss. The round hit a tree that was with a small group growing in the middle of the open field. The trunk exploded in a blast of splinters and a Jaffa running by dropped his staff weapon to shield himself from the rain of splinters. He was grabbing for his dropped staff when the thirty something tree fell on him. Ford spun in place and pointed the nearly empty gun in O'Neill's face acting instinctively.

"Whoa Ford!" Jack said putting his hands up.

Everyone had regrouped near them and now had their weapons all pointed at Ford. He quickly turned his weapon away from Jack and looked out across the field seeing a Jaffa warrior still running. He aimed and fired. Jack was able to have everyone cover their ears as he saw the hammer move.

"Enough Ford! Their retreating!" Jack said digging at one of his ears.

Ford was still looking out across the field as he noticed the gun cocked back showing it was empty again and the barrel was smoking quite a bit. The spent clip hit the ground as he replaced a new one.

"They're regrouping. I'd say two minutes till they charge us. Still think I'm not on your side?" Ford said putting his gun away.

His voice was strained almost to the point of sounding close to tears. He dropped to the ground holding his left shoulder as a staff blast hit the fallen tree. Everyone dropped down as several more hit the tree. The smoke was starting to get thicker with each blast.

"Told ya."

"Ford, if we get out of this we need to have a nice long chat." Jack said checking his clip.

"Whatever Colonel, right now I need to save our asses again."

"You're going to sit there and use something else. Any more of that gun and we'll never hear again." he said pushing Ford back down as he tried to get up.

"Better to not hear than be tortured. Hey, did you call for back up from Earth?"

"No. I haven't had a chance to get anyone over there."

"Then get the hell out of my way Jack. The gate's activating." Ford said shoving past him.

Everyone was firing again at the approaching Jaffa force. There looked to be about fifty left. Jack though better of it, but told Carter to take over as he ran after Ford. Ford fired off a couple of rounds at the enemy, but only hit two of the five he aimed for. His shoulder was screaming for him to stop as he grabbed the special case from the hollowed tree trunk. Running forward he glanced at the Stargate. Three chevrons locked. Dropping the case at the DHD, he opened it quickly as the fifth chevron locked.

"Thank god I didn't follow orders." he said pulling a thirty millimeter machine gun out and loaded it.

As the seventh chevron locked into place, the wormhole opened. Ford placed the gun's long barrel on the DHD and waited.

Jack was running up as he saw pull a heavy machine gun from the large case. "Ah for crying out loud!" he said still running.

As the wormhole opened, O'Neill pointed his gun at the gate. Several blast went by him from the forest as he stopped. Turning around he fired taking the two Jaffa out.

Ford was praying it was Hammond finding out what happened, but knew it wasn't. The Jaffa who came out never saw much as he was cut down by the heavy machine gun. Ford kept firing as Jaffa came out. Small ripples appeared as the bullets went through the Jaffa and into the even horizon. He kept firing as the gun shook his body causing great pain to his shoulder. Ford yelled with excitement and pain mixed. He moved forward as he kept firing. Bullets pooled quickly around him as the gun pumped out its lethal death rapidly. Suddenly it stopped. He looked back at the case seeing it was empty. Three Jaffa came out and tripped over the bodies of their fallen comrades. As they tried to get up Ford smashed one in the face with the barrel, smacked another across the side of the head and threw the gun at the last one as he tried to shoot him. The barrel caved his face in as they both fell to the ground. Ford whipped out his gun and fired his remaining rounds into a few guys that came through the event horizon. He grabbed a couple of zat guns from the dead bodies, turned and fired round after round of energy into the forest. It took several shots but he hit and vaporized the guy O'Neill wasn't able to hit. As he whipped back around a Goa'uld System Lord was standing there with two Jaffa warriors. They had their staff weapons pointed at him, but Ford fired anyway taking them out before they could get him. He sent several blasts at the female System Lord, but her personal shield blocked ever shot. Dropping the zat guns, he pulled his weapon out and reloaded it as she talked.

**"You Tauri are so predictable. Surrender and your death shall be painless."**

"No you surrender and I don't put a hole through you." Ford said extremely angry.

"O'Neill you got your knife?" Ford yelled. When O'Neill didn't answer, he was tempted to look away but didn't.

**"Your friends are dead Tauri. Surrender is your only option."**

"If they're really dead, then so are you." he said then he fired.

The bullet bounced off the field, but she moved back a step from the sound and was temporarily blinded causing her to drop her shield. Once her shield dropped, Ford climbed the steps quickly. Before she could react he punched her dead in the face and then shoved his gun into her throat. He cocked the hammer with his right while grabbing her hand with the device with his left.

"From this distance, not only will I kill you, but I'll put parts of you six feet under, UNDERSTAND!" he yelled in her face.

"Wait a minute. I know you...Nirriti." he said with disgust in his voice. "Your suppose to be dead and you tried to kill Carter. Big no, no."

He pushed the gun into her throat harder. She gagged a bit but was still breathing. Ford looked up slightly when he noticed her eyes kept looking to her right.

Jack, Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, a few of the other SG team, and Melissa were on their knees with a select few Jaffa. He counted eight. Melissa was crying but not enough that you would notice unless you really looked.

"Surrender Tauri or your friends die." one of the Jaffa spoke.

"Wrong. You drop your weapons or she takes a permanent dirt nap."

Ford almost thought they were going to listen when the Jaffa nodded to another. The other Jaffa fired his staff weapon, killing Copper. Nirriti smiled which pissed off Ford more. With a quick move he shot two of the Jaffa and had the gun back on her throat which burned her. She screamed loud enough from the pain that the remaining Jaffa didn't shoot him. Blood was running from her ears.

"That won't happen again or she dies. There are six of you and over ten rounds in this. I'll take her first and the rest of you before I go down. NOW DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" he yelled twisting the gun which caused her more pain.

Nirriti told them to drop their weapons and as soon as they did Ford shot them all before Jack or anyone could stop him. The Jaffa behind Carter picked up his staff as Ford started shooting them. He almost had it up when Ford plugged him through the gut. The staff weapon went off and exploded into the ground next to Carter and Jack making them both fall over. Nirriti went to get up and use her hand device, but Ford noticed and stepped on it. As she screamed out in pain he spun the gun around and smacked her across the face with it knocking her out. Blood started coming from her mouth as he aimed to shoot her, but instead he tossed his gun off the gate's partial ramp onto the dirt. He wanted to kill her but she had valuable information they might be able to get and Hammond wouldn't approve. He leaned forward to keep from passing out as he sat down. The blood loss, pain and what he just did were making him lightheaded and dizzy and had blood coming out bad enough it had soaked down into the side of his pants.

O'Neill had Carter look at Melissa, after finding out she wasn't hurt to bad, as he approached Ford carefully. Teal'c and Daniel were with him keeping their weapons on him just in case as the other SG team kept watch for other enemies.

"Ford?" O'Neill said picking up the tossed gun. It was warm, really warm.

"I'm fine, just dizzy and little cold." Ford said as he started shaking. He slumped over as Jack caught him. "Nothing I can't hand…."

_You have caused yourself much pain and more injury. I may not be able to fix this._

"He's going into shock sir." Carter said as she came running up and looked him over per Jack's call.

"He's lost a lot of blood." she said looking at his shoulder wound as she rummaged through her pack getting the first aid out. Ford had passed out as she looked through her bag.

"Damn it. I thought she was dead. Daniel dial home. Teal'c you and me are going to the city. Daniel you're coming too. Carter stay with him and tell Hammond to send backup. Take this with you." he said handing her Ford's gun. "Take Melissa to see if Ford ruined her hearing. Have Nirriti placed in a nice dark cell while your at it. Make sure Frasier stays away from her though. I don't care how much pain or injured she is."

"Yes sir."

"Get back as quick as you can, but make sure Ford doesn't come."

"Yes sir." Carter said with a strained voice as she applied pressure to his wound.

"Are you sure your alright Major?" he said looking at her slightly burnt face and burnt coat.

"My side and ears hurt, but it's probably nothing than a few bruised ribs."

"What about you face Major?"

"It stings but I've felt worse."

"Have Frasier check it out anyway."

"Yes sir."

Carter had to duck a moment as the event horizon shot out. Once the wormhole stabilized, Carter and the remained SG teams went through carrying his dead weight.

"Check around the perimeter and see if there are any other Jaffa around in waiting." O'Neill ordered as the gate shut down. _First day on the job and he manages to save us. Have to thank him later if he survives. I hope._


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

_The Tok'ra seem to be a lot like I once was when I was free those many years ago. Your memories of them are quite interesting. I am having trouble understanding the TV aspect as you call it. _Hercules said to him as he was…granted access to certain memories.

Ford couldn't tell where he was or what was happening. He vividly remembered seeing Nirriti and SG-1 along with the other SG teams captured and knew he did something to save them but couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was. He did remember it being quite cold for some reason and there was a lot of pain. As he tried opening his eyes, they didn't seem to respond.

_Am I dead? _Ford said to Hercules.

_Dead you think? No. If you were, I wouldn't be here talking to you._

_Good point. What happened? Where am I? _Ford asked.

_I believe we were taken to Earth. I was spending more time trying to fix your injured arm than listening in to what was happening. Your body was, as a memory you have once said, overtaxed. I was able to keep you from dieing by finally making you fall asleep._

_Okay...makes sense since I can remember the pain quite well. Figured I wouldn't pay more attention. Kept my mind on keeping the girls protected and everyone else. Why can't I wake up? _

_You are, what your memories refer to, drugged. There are a few chemicals in your body suppressing you from waking._

_How long have I been out? _Ford said.

_Six of your hours._

_Where is Sam and the rest of SG-1!? _

_I do not know._

_Can't you look through my mind and help me find out._

_We can try and recover what you don't want to remember._

_Why wouldn't I want to remember?_

_You did something you didn't like possibly. My previous host had many memories he wished he didn't remember and some he did forget because they were to painful._

_So you're saying I might have done something bad that shocked me deep enough that I'm suppressing that memory?_

_Yes._

_What could I have done?...I saved them from the Goa'uld, what could I have...oh no...I must have shot one of my friends._ Ford's mind thought the worst about a particular member when sat up quickly scaring a few people

"Carter!" he yelled then looked around. He was trying to get out of the bed when Janet stopped him.

"Ford settle down! You're back home where it's safe." she said trying to keep him from removing IV's.

"Major Carter was hit! I think I shot her or..!" he said grabbing her arms.

"Ford I'm right here."

Ford turned around in the bed to see her in one as well across from him. She had the right side of her face bandaged and her right arm as well.

"You're alive." Ford said rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Yes. Thanks to you we all are." Carter said leaning back again.

"Janet. What happened?" he asked turning back to her.

"Carter and the other SG members came through the gate yelling for medical attention. You were unconscious from shock and blood loss. I was able to eventually stabilize you, with the help of the Goa'uld inside you. Your shoulder is almost….."

"Forget me, what happened to Carter and the others?" he said dismissing himself.

"O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c along with several SG teams are helping defend the world you went to. Carter was injured by a staff weapon discharge exploding in the ground next to her. She also has two fractured ribs which we haven't figured out how it happened."

Ford looked back at Carter as she continued to look at the ceiling. He glanced over seeing movement from another bed. "How did Melissa get hurt?"

"She has damaged ear drums and a few bruises. She's lucky you gave her those cotton balls otherwise she'd need hearing aides or worse."

"I should've got ear plugs or those ear mufflers you use of the firing range. Damn. Was anyone else complaining about ear trouble?"

"Actually yes. They were treated and released already though. Melissa got the worst of it from being sound sensitive to begin with."

Ford rolled his shoulder noticing it felt much better. "You can get these IV's out of me now. I feel fine now and should get back to helping Colonel O'Neill."

"Forget it Ford. General Hammond said you are to stay on the base until...he says otherwise." Carter said.

The pause was enough for Ford to know something was up. "It's cause I'm not alone anymore, isn't it."

"Yes." Carter and Janet said in unison.

"Great. Fine." he said throwing up his hands. "Fine. He know what he's doing, I hope. Can I leave?"

"Let me find out what General Hammond says." Janet said turning away.

A revelation of sort came to Ford as Janet walked off. He slowly turned to Carter as he spoke. "Hammond called the Tok'ra didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. They sent dad through a few hours ago. He's been down and..."

"And is back. Hello Sam." Jacob said coming in and giving her a kiss.

"Hey dad. How's it going?" Carter asked sounding happier.

As her Jacob and Carter talked, Janet came back and told him that Hammond wanted him to come straight to the briefing room after she discharged him from the infirmary. Jacob was to come as well.

"Can I at least change clothes?"

"I'd hope you would in your case." Janet said taking the IV's from his arm. Jacob came over as Janet was removing it.

"So you're Ford. I'm Jacob." he said holding his hand. Ford shook it nodding.

"I'm not totally surprised that they sent you here instead of someone else. Hammond must have requested you personally?"

"Actually he did. How did you know?"

"Educated guess from my history. I'm a little like Jack. Don't trust the Tok'ra much except you and hate the Goa'uld as much as Jack, maybe even more. Look, I know you have a lot of questions concerning my resent, incident as it were, but right now I'm going to take a quick shower, eat and then go see Hammond. From there all the questions can be answered."

"No problem. I can spend more time with Sam. Thanks for saving her."

Ford nodded and watched him walk back over before leaving with a robe on. He was walking toward his room when as he thought. _Figures I hurt her. It's my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I had just paid more attention to her. To both of them._

_You can help her. I can see from your memories that there is a hand device for healing at this facility. Through me you can help heal her._

"You're absolutely right!" Ford exclaimed as a soldier walked by. He practically ignored the man as he headed back to the infirmary.

"Janet! Janet! Where's the hand device for healing?" he said rushing in. Janet was startled thinking something bad had just happened, but calmed down as he spoke.

"Its locked away. Why?" she said putting down a chart.

"Duh! I can use it to help Carter and Melissa." Ford said quite persistently.

Janet had her mouth open to speak but stopped as she thought. "Now why didn't I think of that? Let me see if General Hammond will approve."

"I don't see why not. If not I then Jacob could I guess." he said as she called him. As she spoke Ford looked out at Carter and Jacob. They were talking but Carter was wincing every so often. Ford turned back around when Janet called out his name.

"Yeah Doctor."

"I called your name three times. Something I should know?"

"No. Just thinking."

"Was he speaking to you?"

"Hercules. No surprisingly. He seems to talk occasionally, like when something important needs to be said. Did Hammond approve?"

"He did but he wants to be here so we have to wait a few moments."

"Fine with me. I'll wait next to Carter." he said walking out.

Jacob and Carter were talking about something about the past when Ford walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt. Unless you tell me not to, I'm going to use that hand thingy, well he's going to anyway." Ford said pointing at his head. "Your father can do it if you don't want me to though."

"No, actually I'm glad you're going to do it. My side's been bothering me for some time now."

"You're putting a lot of trust in him Sam. You sure about this?" Jacob asked concerned.

"It could be something from when I had Jolinar, but yeah, I feel I could trust him with my life." Sam said. While she was looking better, Jacob noticed, Ford looked almost distressed.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just beating myself up inside."

Jacob raised an eyebrow not understanding. Carter asked why before her father could.

"It's my fault you got hurt. I should have been paying more attention...and...never mind." Ford said turning away a moment to see Janet come up behind him with Hammond and a couple of guards.

"Hello General. Sorry I didn't do a better job."

"Better job? Son, from what Major Carter told me and the other members of the surviving SG teams, you saved them all. It doesn't get any better than that some days."

"Maybe, but I think I could have done more. Do I have your permission to try this?" he said pointing at the hand device Janet was holding. When Hammond nodded he had to ask what he was suppose to do. He had it on but didn't know what else to do.

"I thought you already knew?" Janet asked.

"Not really." he said dropping his head.

**"I'm afraid that Ford still does not fully trust me. From the images I have seen in his memories, I understand why. Forgive me General. I mean no harm to you or anyone here."**The expression on Ford/Hercules face changed to look like he was just shouted at.

"Something wrong?" Janet asked looking ready to go full medical on him.

**"Ford has expressed to me that I'm wasting time. His exact words are to heal then talk. I'll begin if you approve."**

When Hammond nodded Ford/Hercules walked around to Carter's right and activated the hand device.Carter's injuries didn't seem to be changing at first then slowly they did. The burn marks on her arm and face healed quickly while the damaged ribs, even though not seen, mended. Carter said started feeling better and could breath easier. Around ten minutes later or so, Carter was fully recovered. He then went over and did the same thing to Melissa before coming back to Carter. Ford/Hercules handed the device back to Janet and then Ford took over. Janet thought he seemed dizzy a moment as he had to hold to the wall to keep standing.

"Whoa. That is so weird."

"Are you alright Ford?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah. Just fine sir."

"Do you need a moment to rest?" Hammond asked.

"No sir. I'm ready to talk. After I change clothes though."

Hammond looked like he didn't know how to take that statement but instead said okay and told them to report to the briefing room. Carter was to follow when Janet had finished looking her over.

Half and hour later...

Ford entered the briefing room with Carter and Jacob close behind as General Hammond sat down. Several guards stood by at ease, just in case. Carter sat at her usual seat while Jacob sat where Daniel sat. Ford looked twice before sitting in Jack's seat.

"Something wrong?" Hammond asked.

"As far as I can remember, I've never actually seen anyone ever, ever, sit here other than Jack. Someone else might have, but I've never ac...never mind."

"Alright now Ford. Let's hear your side of what happened."

Ford told him about everything from when they entered the temple to where he was, putting it mildly, tongue hockey by a dead man, up to the attack near the gate. How he saved them all was still fuzzy.

"The armory was wondering why there was a missing thirty millimeter machine gun. It was not on the requisition form of items taken to Gia'as, they figured it was misplaced. How did you get it through without authorization and make sure it wasn't spotted?"

"Well sir, it wasn't easy. I took a large case that was suppose to hold scientific equipment and replaced it with the heavy machine gun. Getting the gun the hard part."

"How did you get it?" Hammond order.

"I took it apart and took it piece by piece as I kept coming back for other things. I aggravated the Lieutenant enough so he gave me a bag and told me to tell him what I was taking and to bring back what I didn't think I needed. He didn't see me put the big parts inside. From there you can figure out the rest, unless you need me to keep going sir."

"No. I'm sure I figured it out. Your instincts saved a lot of lives son. Next time though ask first."

"Yes sir."

"Now then, I called the Tok'ra because they would know better than we do if the Goa'uld inside you is really telling the truth or not. Jacob has brought,..."

"That strange truth telling device, I know sir. I'll take it. I have nothing to hide."

Hammond didn't like the fact that Ford interrupted him, but he was more worried about the other SG-1 members, still off world. He told Jacob to get started when Ford agreed to participate. Jacob had the unusual device brought in and placed on the table. Ford followed Jacobs instructions as the device was turned on and it focused in on Ford's retina.

"Do you want talk to me or to Hercules?" Ford said with a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Selmak asked. Ford didn't noticed that Jacob had let his symbiont take over.

"No. It's...never mind. Sorry Selmak."

"I will ask you first then him." Selmak said.

"Alright. What's first?"

"What is your full name?"

Ford though the question was strange and it showed on his face as he raised an eyebrow. Carter was watching his reaction and raised hers involuntarily. Ford noticed and chuckled as he spoke, "Ford Primus."

"What's your middle name?" Hammond asked knowing the answer.

"Don't have one sir."

Selmak nodded slightly and continued, "Where are you from?"

"Great question." Ford said sarcastically. "From another universe or dimension, take a pick. Sam could explain it better right now."

Selmak looked at Sam to confirm what he said.

"From what I saw and they way he described it, he does come from another dimension. It's the only theory that fits his story and what I saw."

"I read your report Major. A very strange occurrence. I need you to ask him a few questions that you would know the answers to that he might not." Selmak said.

Carter looked at Hammond and when he told her to proceed she thought a moment before asking.

"Ford you told me that you had seen everything SG-1 had done from your world. When I was helping Thor fight against the replicators, what did I eat?"

This question made Hammond jerk slightly in surprise since it was a interesting question. He wondered how the Asguard had sustained her on that trip. Thor never beamed anything up but her.

"Well, Thor made a bunch, okay not a bunch but some, what looked to be little blocks and squares and I think triangles appear. I think your stomach growled first then you said you were hungry, that's when he made them appear. Anyway he mention liking the yellow one which I think was a square. You tried it and spit it out quickly."

"Okay. You got it Ford."

Selmak looked at the screen that was displaying Ford's results. They still showed that Ford was telling the truth.

"When I came back from P...

"Forgive me Major, but telling me what was on the planet will help me better. I never really could remember what planet was what from how you all registered them. P this and P that got confusing quickly."

"Alright then. I was on planet that had what was a weapon once. I tried to reactivate it using a naquada reactor..."

"I think I know which...mission you're taking about now. You came back with a friend only you could see that made a single use Stargate in your basement. He was a descended Ancient."

"Yeah, that's the mission. Anyway, he made me something that I..."

"If your asking what it was, it was your birth stone just like mine. An emerald. But much larger. I think he said it was a microwave and toaster you needed to replace."

"How much larger?" Hammond asked out of curiosity.

"Ah well sir. That's up to Carter to tell you."

"It's about five inches long and almost two inches wide sir."

Hammond's eyes widened considerably but it only lasted a second.

"Impressive gem I take."

"Very sir. I have one more question if you don't mind Selmak?"

"No. So far the results show he is not lying."

"Ask me something I do know that you all know that I can seriously lie to."

"Why?" Carter asked.

"So we can see if the machine is working on me. I'm not from this universe."

"Alright then. I wish the Colonel was were here for this one. Do you like Maybourne?" Carter asked.

"Maybourne! Oh yeah, he's a great guy."

The machine registered him lying immediately. Selmak informed everyone it said so.

"I have a personal question." Sam said as she leaned forward on the table. She had her fingers linked together with the index fingers touching her chin.

"I think I know which this one is and it's yes so please don't ask it here."

The machine told Selmak it wasn't sure if he was lying or not, according to the results.

"She has to ask the question for the device to work." Selmak said.

"Fine. Ask away."

Hammond couldn't even speculate what Carter wanted to ask and was surprised when she asked a question he didn't expected. Even Selmak was surprised or it was her father that was.

"You say earlier that you have a crush on me. Is it true?" Carter asked with a very serious look on her face.

"Yes." Ford said closing his eyes for a few moments after the scan took place. His face was without emotion but his voice betrayed him. They all could tell he meant it. The results even agreed. Before anyone else could speak, the alarms went off signaling an incoming traveler. The gate was activating. Selmak gave control back to Jacob who shut the device off as they all headed out. Ford took off another direction and followed the soldiers into the gate room itself. He grabbed one of the soldiers nine millimeters as they got into position. Hammond looked around not seeing Ford with them and was about to order a search.

"Chevron six locked."

"Close the Iris." Hammond ordered as the last Chevron locked into place. After the Iris had closed, the Lieutenant at the computer told them it was SG-1's signal. Hammond had the Iris reopened. Several seconds later, Teal'c came stumbling out. He looked hurt. Some of the soldiers lowered their weapons as a medical team rushed in. As the medical team started up the ramp two Jaffa warriors came through the gate. They didn't even have time to blink as their heads pitched back and then they fell forward. The Iris closed shortly after with the sound of objects hitting the Iris.

"What happened Lieutenant?" General Hammond asked through the speaker as a Lieutenant in the gate room looked over the dead Jaffa.

"They were shot in the head sir." he yelled back.

"Here's you weapon back soldier." Ford said blowing off the barrel, twirling it so the barrel was pointed at the ground, handing to him. The soldier looked at him a moment before taking the gun.

"That was a one in a million shot sir."

"Not really. For me anyway." Ford said walking out of the room like it was nothing. The medical team was looking over Teal'c so he couldn't do anything yet.

General Hammond was just learning of who took them down as Ford walking in the control room.

"Fast thinking Ford. Truly impressive shooting." Jacob said.

"No big deal. No offense, but I'm not joining the Tok'ra. Nothing against them or you, but my talents would be wasted. Hercules is…technically challenged."

_Thanks a lot. Make me sound stupid._

_It's somewhat true from the memories you showed me._

"Another instinct Ford?" Hammond asked.

"You could call it that. We captured Nirriti so I'm, unfortunately, not surprisedto see Teal'c coming back with an enemy party with him."

"I'm afraid that Nirriti is dead. Janet found out that she was a clone. We never found out anything in time."

"I knew something felt wrong about her." Ford said angrily. "I should have shot her."

"Bringing her back here was a better idea. We now know that Nirriti has changed her genetic experiments to working on improving herself from the looks of it. Even though we thought she was dead."

"You're right sir. Permission to go see how Teal'cs doing?"

"For the moment."

"Thanks sir. Coming Carter?"

"Sure."

Jacob followed them out as they headed for the infirmary. As they all walked down the hallway, Jacob asked Ford a question. A question Ford was hoping to avoid.

"Ford. Did I hear correctly that you are in love with my daughter?"

"Dad." Carter said, uneasiness was in her voice. "This is hardly the time to ask, much less discuss."

"No kidding. I'll tell you whatever you want to know later about the subject but now's not the time." Ford said as they continued on.

Once they arrived at the infirmary, Janet was still looking over Teal'c and told them it would be a few minutes. So they stood outside as she instructed.

"Well, now is a good time as any." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Oh brother." Ford mumbled under his breath. "Must be that parental thing. No offense."

Jacob didn't look too pleased but kept quiet. Carter looked uneasy but also wanting to hear what Ford had to say.

"Alright here it is. Now many people have fallen in love with TV characters and got so caught up in it that they had to be institutionalized. I had a massive crush on you Carter, but I realized that it was never going to happen because you were a fictional character, unfortunately. I still enjoyed watching the show, but I was always hurting knowing that it was all fake, just stories, props, and all that stuff. Didn't help with….never mind. Anyway, when I got here suddenly, I felt that wall I put up completely disappear. This is a dream come true for me, but once I realized that it would never work out, I started building that wall again. I was never going to even say anything, much less make any advances, mostly for my main problem, but also cause you deserve better. I'm not worth it." Ford said with a completely straight face. Inside he was hurting, but he kept it in. Hercules understood how he felt, somehow.

Carter looked more or less shocked. Jacob was content knowing that Ford didn't evade the issue and told the truth. More so than most men would have. One thing bothered him though.

"What is this problem, if I can ask?"

"He's unable to have children, genetics." Carter said remembering what Ford said back in the temple.

"That shouldn't be a problem anymore." Jacob stated. "You're symbiont should have fixed that."

_I have repaired that problem. You need not worry about not having offspring anymore._

"You're right Jacob. He did, but decided to just now tell me, and at the wrong time." Ford said like it seemed a bad thing or timing.

"Teal'c can have visitors now." Janet said coming out. General Hammond was approaching as she went back inside.

Ford followed the General before either Carter could ask him more. Teal'c lying in a bed with a few bandages on. He looked like he got beat up and had took a staff blast in the leg.

"Teal'c." Hammond said.

"General Hammond." Teal'c said.

"How are you feeling?"

"As O'Neill would say I've had better days."

This got a chuckle from everyone. "Nice impersonation Teal'c." Ford said.

Teal'c nodded slightly. The bandages around his head made moving difficult.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hammond asked.

"After we sent Ford home with Major Carter, O'Neill had us head for the city. We helped the townspeople fight against the Goa'uld. Nirriti has many Jaffa, more than we believed. Her forces eventually made us fall back. We were flanked and Colonel O'Neill ordered me to head for the Stargate to bring reinforcements. I was followed by several Jaffa who attacked me after I activated the Stargate. I saw Nirriti's mother ship land not far from the Stargate as I was activating the DHD." Teal'c explained. Janet was standing next to the bed listening and watching.

"Since Nirriti is what I call psycho and since SG-1 has caused her quite a lot of trouble, she more than likely didn't kill them. I'd stake my life on it." Ford said. "If O'Neill and Daniel aren't hiding somewhere, they're on that ship. Nirriti is there too." Ford said stroking his chin in thought.

"Didn't we capture her Ford Primus?" Teal'c asked.

"She was a clone Teal'c. She died shortly after being placed in a locked cell." Janet said.

"Interesting." Teal'c said.

"As bad as the timing is to ask sir, permission to go and save them?" Ford asked.

Hammond looked at Ford a moment before turning to Jacob. "What do you think Jacob? Is he still trustworthy?" Selmak took over first to talk.

Ford almost felt insulted but understood why so he kept his mouth shut and face straight. Ford walked around and asked Janet if he or Jacob could use the device on Teal'c. She said yes and went to get it as Hammond and Jacob talked.

"As far as the test went he is telling the truth, but I am uncertain if the symbiont is controlling him or not. Doctor Fraiser's medical scans show that there is a discrepancy that has not been seen in the other scans she has done in the past on other host. Ford could have total control and the symbiont is just able to communicate with him only until he lets Hercules talk to anyone else. Hercules has also been locked away in a sarcophagus for a very long time and there could be something that has happened to him that caused it to be this way. The symbiont could be injured in a way that it he cannot repair himself and that could be why he is unable to take total control." Selmak said. "Unfortunately, this information is something we have never heard before."

Ford had finished healing Teal'c and took back over as Selmak kept talking. Giving the device back to Janet, he commented on saying that he didn't hope this would keep going this often or she'd almost be out of a job. Coming around he interrupted Selmak.

**"Forgive me Selmak, but Ford wished it to be made known that I have found the reason why I and any other Goa'uld could never fully take him over."**

"Why is it?" Selmak asked.

**"Ford has a different brain chemistry than my previous host. I have came to the conclusion, after much insight, that he cannot be controlled due to will power and for the fact he is not from this universe. There is another difference in his system to which I never saw in any DNA structure when I was on Earth before and when forced to work with Nirriti. She not only experimented on animals to try and make a Chimera, but experimented on humans as well." **Hercules explained.

Once he finished Ford took back over. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ford said shaking his head. "That is so weird. It's like a being in a dream, but not being able to do anything. I can tell what's going on, but can't do anything except talk to Hercules."

"How is it you take back control then?" Selmak asked.

"I just think about wanting it back and it comes. The dizzy feeling is annoying though."

"Interesting." Selmak said. "If what he says is true, then the Goa'uld will attempt to examine this more closelyif they capture him. Failing that, they'll kill him."

"What does Jacob think?" Hammond asked. Selmak bowed Jacob's head and then he was back.

"As far as I and Selmak can tell, he's telling the truth. If you want my personally opinion, I think we can trust him."

"Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any insight?"

"I trust him sir. If it weren't for him, I'd most likely be dead. And the rest of us as well. I don't see where a Goa'uld would give an advantage by healing injured people."

"Ford you have permission to go. Major Carter will be in charge though."

"As expected General." Ford said.

"I wish to go General Hammond." Teal'c said standing up. Other than missing his shirt, he looked just fine.

"Aren't you hurt Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"Ford was able to help me with the help of the healing device. My symbiont will repair anything he missed." Teal'c said.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"He's probably going to go unless you order him to the brig. I'd like him to stay for observation, otherwise he seems fit for duty again."

"Alright Teal'c. You can go with them."

"I'd like to go if you don't mind General?" Jacob asked.

"Dad?" Carter said looking at him.

"You can tell the Tok'ra that is was our decision to go and that you told me the risk involved if anything happens." Jacob said to Hammond.

"As much as I'd rather not, you can go with them, but you better come back." Hammond said.

"Yes George."

"Get going before I change my mind." Hammond said to them. They all said yes sir and left.

_A very interesting weapon, if not crud in design._

_Crud!!!! Come on Herc! This a very powerful weapon. Fired by a professional, you could assassinate someone with it. _Ford thought.

_Yes, I can see from memories you bring up when using this weapon once. Not very nice about it were you._

_Leave my past alone. I don't like it much._ Ford thought back.

Ford was loading himself up again as Carter walked in. She got a PC90 as usual as he was sticking something up his sleeve. She didn't ask and he didn't comment. Ford had ammo clips strapped to himself again but some were different Carter noticed. When Ford picked up a Desert Eagle .44 magnum she realized what the other clips were for. She didn't ask him where he got it or why the gun was gold in color.

"Using a different weapon this time around?"

"Nope. Using both." he said picking up his gun and twirling them both. He did it several more times before holstering them. The Desert Eagle was on his left leg while his personal gun was in its usual place.

"Why do you place that gun behind your back?"

"More concealed that way and I have mastered the art of shooting from the hip, or in this case from the back. The holster has a hole in the end of it, if you hadn't noticed before." Ford said pointing at it.

"I hadn't noticed before. That must be a big kick to fire it from there."

"That's why I try not to do it at all unless I have to. Almost busted my elbow once. You ready Major?"

"That's my line." she said teasingly.

"Sorry."

Seeing no one around as they left, Carter asked him a question that surprised him.

"Now that you are, normal again, what are you going to do?"

_She asked the most important question on your mind. Interesting._

Ford actually stopped moving, which surprised Carter. She turned around to see his slightly shocked expression.

_Talk about bad timing. _Ford thought.

_I could be bad, could be good. She might be interested. _

"Ah...where are you going with this Carter?"

"Now that your symbiont fixed, well you know, are you going to make any passes at me?"

Ford blushed, badly, and Carter could see it a mile away. She was smiling like she was enjoying the moment. "I'd really love to, but...wait a minute...you're either enjoying watching me go through this...OR..." he said walking a little closer and pointing a finger. "Or, you find me attractive in some way."

This caused Carter to blush and back up a step as she tried to mumble a no. Ford's eyes widened considerably as he slightly reeled from the shock of seeing he was right.

_Interesting. She does care._

_Not now Herc!!!!_

"We'll talk about this later. If I think about his too much, I'll jeopardize the mission. I should have known that something seemed strange about you asking that question earlier during that truth test and trying to get your dad not to talk about it." Ford said regaining his composer. Trying to keep from smiling he walked on. Carter stayed a moment before following.

As they entered the gate control room, Hammond told them that going through was not going to be easy and most likely not a option.

"We sent a M.A.L.P. through to determine if there were Goa'uld guarding the gate. From what we saw, there's several of them. The mount was destroyed before we could get anything else." Hammond told them. "We're trying to come up with an idea to get rid of them and not damage the DHD or the gate itself."

"Send one of those rocket's through that have camera's on them. Have a big monitor put down near the gate so I can see where and how many there are. I'll shoot them through the gate and nothing will get damaged." Ford said casually like he'd done it before.

"You really think you can do that?" Carter asked. She was looking at the mount video they had gotten when she turned to him.

"I actually daydreamed about something like this, well not the current situation, but the shoot through the gate thing. I believe I can do it. I won't use my personal gun though."

"That's a relief." Melissa said walking in.

"I'm glad to see your doing better Melissa. Sorry you had to come back in our current situation." Hammond said.

"Doctor Frasier told me that Ford helped me keep my hearing and saved everyone. I'm just happy that people like you were there to help. Teal'c informed me of the current problem on our way up. I'm going with them." she said. She looked as she did from the first day they saw her, except her hat was missing.

"I can't keep you from returning to your own planet. But the help is appreciated." Hammond said.

"Least I can do since you people our helping us to keep our freedom."

"Sorry about hurting you. I wasn't intentionally trying to ruin your hearing."

"I know. Teal'c told me what happened and I believe had you given up they would have shot us all, or at least me anyway. Or worse."

"Why do you think that?" Jacob asked. He didn't seem to be surprised to see a walking and talking fox.

"I'm telepathic, I think that's what Ford said it was called. Or was it you Major?"

"It was me." she said.

"You can read minds?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Only a select few seem to have the capability. Some of use have also learned how to injure others with our minds. I can do it, but it is a draining experience. And I can only do it one person at a time."

"Why would you use it at all?" Ford asked.

"We that were able to use our minds in this fashion were trained in case the Goa'uld ever returned. We also learned to help heal others minds. I'm much better at that than killing."

"Must be something Path'ar succeeded in."

"Actually we think it was Nirriti. Some of her earlier experiments continued to live in the wilderness after she let them go. Many were unable to be controlled and she had to let them go. Some still have mind powers to this day." Melissa said.

She seemed somewhat uneasy about going on. Hammond was listening to everything that they were talking about as Ford's suggestion was being made.

"Unless you object Major, I have a plan." Ford said.

"Let's hear it, then I'll decide." Carter said. Ford could almost swear she was smiling at him but her face was completely straight.

"I'm assuming that we're not the only one's going there right sir?"

"I'm sending SG-7 and eight with you."

"Alright. Then this is what I propose. Send another team to stand guard over the gate, send SG-7 and eight to the town, while the rest of use go to the mother ship. More than likely, considering SG-1 experience with this sort of thing, O'Neill and Daniel are there. The bigger the army, the more noticeable it is. Us five can get there undetected if the other two teams provide a distraction of sorts."

"The assembly is ready to go sir. We just have to open the gate." A Lieutenant at the computer said.

"Good work. Dial it up then. Ford get down there and be ready." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Ford said with pleasure.

Carter and the others followed behind as he left. Hammond called the other two SG teams as Ford and the other entered the gate room. The fourth Chevron was being dialed as Ford pulled the Desert Eagle out. Carter was wondering what he was doing looking at it.

"Something wrong?" she said.

"I wonder. I've noticed that my strength has increased a bit. I could do it with other smaller firearms but something like this...hmmm." Ford said jerking his arm back slightly that was holding the .44 then thrusting forward quickly and pulling back again. Everyone was surprised, including Ford when it actually cocked.

"Impressive Ford Primus." Teal'c said.

"Thanks." he said twirling it as the gate opened.

The missile fired after a few moments into the horizon. Ford walked up to the ramp and watched the screen as telemetry was fed through from the mounted camera. Carter and the others were watching from a distance behind him. Ford mentioned to Mel that she might want to cover her ears again as he looked the screen over.

"Anytime now Ford." Hammond said from above.

"One moment sir. I'm almost ready." he said aiming the gun at the event horizon. "Okay. Here goes."

He fired off two rounds, moved the gun slightly, fired two more and did it several times really quickly. Almost seemed like he never hesitated between shots. On the screen a Jaffa near the event horizon was hit, the two by the DHD went down, another at the base of the steps near the gate fell, and another that ran forward thinking there was an invisible enemy went down. The other three had taken cover in time and couldn't be shot at from where Ford was.

"Great." Ford said firing the rest of the ammo into the gate near their position.

As he rammed another clip into the weapon he pulled his other one and jumped through, despite the protest he started hearing. Rolling as he came out on the other side he fired at the them as burst of staff blast hit the stairs behind him. The closest one was killed as Ford's personal gun sent a bullet through the tree into him. The second guy got several rounds from the Desert Eagle and the third got it in the head by both guns as he tried to rush Ford. He glanced around listening before standing up slowly and calling through to say it was safe.

"That was.." Carter said stepping through moments later.

"Reckless, stupid, defying orders. I know, I'm sorry Carter, but that trick wouldn't work again and we didn't have time to wait and think something else up. They might have called for backup and we didn't need that." Ford said picking up his special shells from the ground.

He even picked up the one he left behind from before. He figured he could get the rest that were near the log as they passed by it. The other three SG teams arrived as Carter tried calling Daniel and Jack.

"I tried calling the Colonel and Daniel, but their either out of range or captured." Carter said giving up. She started over to Ford to chew him out. He saw her coming and spoke before she did.

"I know I'm doing things, not by the rules. I'm trying to help the only way I really know how. Been a few years since I had to follow orders. If Hammond and the rest of you decided to fire or dismiss me, I'll understand." Ford said putting his weapons up.

"Hammond told you I'm in charge."

"Yes Major, but no one said I couldn't go through. I did what I knew to be the best coarse of action at the time."

"We'll discuss this later." she said turning away. He resisted the impulse to watch her walk away. Jacob came over looking upset as well. "For someone who seems to love my daughter, you like to get on her bad side a lot."

"You know what Jacob, I'm lucky I'm on any side. I've never done well around women. Never went out, never….mind. It's not important. Those Jaffa would have had reinforcements here within minutes if they got away."

Jacob nodded and walked away. Teal'c had been listening in since he was standing almost beside Ford.

"Though it was reckless to go through the way you did, I thought you did what was needing to be done at the time. You did what was necessary." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c. But it still doesn't excuse what I've done. I just keep acting on instinct, like I know what to do, how to do it, how the Goa'uld really act. Actually being here must be getting to my head. I used to play out scenario's in my head of what would I have done if I were there. Unfortunately, I'm doing exactly that and not thinking first. At least on the command level. I think with everyone in mind but forget I'm not in charge and go through with the plan in my head. If it weren't for the fact that this is actually real, I'd have my head examined."

"Doctor Fraiser is capable of seeing if something is wrong Ford Primus. Your symbiont should fix any problems you may have." Teal'C stated looking confused.

"I meant on the physiological level. I'm acting on impulse on purpose cause it always worked in the past. It's harder to hit one target than a whole group. I look at it as having the enemy come after me and leave everyone else alone. I've done that for years and it's still a habit after all this time. I'm used to doing solo missions seeing as I was trained in that sort of thing."

Teal'c nodded understanding what Ford was meaning as Carter spoke up.

"I took your plan under advisement and decided to go with it. A smaller force would have a better chance of entering the mother ship than a full squad. I understand it better now that you explained why you have, disobeyed orders and other things. You could have said that earlier."

"And possible be told I'm crazy."

"The thought had crossed our minds, but seeing as you know things even far back as our first mission and know things we have done and said that know one else should even know, the only logical conclusion is you must be telling the truth."

"Had the thought of me being a alien that was watching you the whole time cross your mind as well?" Ford said as they walked.

"With all the things you've been doing, that couldn't be possible."

"I agree Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"I'll try to be better at following orders Major."

"That would help."

"Hey Melissa, did you see where all those silver shell casing's went?" Ford said looking around the log where he had fired his gun.

"I picked them up for you after you ran off and took out the Goa'uld that tried to flank us when they came through the Stargate." she said pulling them from her pocket.

"Thanks Mel. You really helped me out." he said taking them from her and placing them in a pouch with the others.

"Why are they so important?" Jacob asked before Melissa could.

"They are also made from the same material as this gun is. There capable of withstanding the explosive pressure that any other bullet would explode in the chamber from and take the gun with. A special mixture of nitro gives the ammo that extra push to allow me to hit targets very far away." Ford said braggingly.

"How far?" Jacob asked.

"Three miles dad."

"Holy Hannah! Three miles!" Jacob exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"Not impossible. Jack saw me do it to. The look on his face was priceless. I should have brought a camera."

"What sort of metal is this?" Jacob said looking the gun over and surprised at the weight.

"Adamantium. If you had a mother ship completely made from this stuff, there would be little expect being put into the sun that could stop it or anything along those lines. It's almost completely indestructible."

"That's impossible. Sam?"

"He's telling the truth dad. We subjected one of his bullets to a multitude of test. The casing withstood all the test we put to it. Even a block of C-4 didn't scratch it. It even withheld the pressure of one thousand psi and more."

"That's impressive metal." Melissa said. "I'm guessing it came with you to this universe."

"Oh yeah. I wish my coat came too, but it didn't. Are we even going the right direction?" Ford said looking around as they walked through the forest.

"Yes Ford Primus. I have already told Major Carter where I saw it land. We have been going toward it all this time." Teal'c said.

"I wasn't questioning your memory or anything Teal'c. I was just following and didn't hear if anyone said if this was the way to go. I must be slipping."

"I know where it has been." Melissa whispered into his ear as she walked up a few minutes later. "Finally got the courage to talk to her."

Everyone else was still walking ahead as Ford slowed down with Melissa.

"I must thank you for that. I think she is interested and we are going to talk later."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I've seen this sort of thing quite a bit, but I've not had to intervene much." Melissa said. She continued to watch around her as did everyone else but talked low.

"I'm guessing its a sense of smell thing. No offense." Ford said looking at her apologetically.

"It's all about that, but that's more than we really like to talk about. As you people might put it, a taboo subject."

"I understand. As much as it may not seem like it, I do. I used to have a friend when I was younger whose parents were veterinarians. They also were a pet shop."

"There is it Major Carter." Teal'c said stopping and pointing.

They all looked down a sloped hill to see a normal sized mother ship landed in a very large area of nothing except sand.

"It is just me, or do they like sand or something." Ford commented looking through binoculars.

"Interesting question." Carter said.

"Don't look at me. Selmak has no idea either." Jacob said when Carter looked at him.

"Okay Carter. Have a plan?" Ford said to her seriously still looking at the area around the ship with the binoculars. He was counting men, around fifty down there.

"Yes." she said looking insulted. Ford didn't notice though.

"Good. Because I didn't and still don't." Ford said. "I'd try picking them off, but there a good four or more miles away from here. Even on this slope I couldn't do much except alert or presence."

"How close do you think you'd have to be to pick some of them off?" she asked.

"Well, hmmm...that group of rocks might bring me close enough." he said pointing to a group of large rocks. "Why?"

"I just though of a better plan."

_I think I know what this plan is._

_So do I Herc. So do I._


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

After Ford and the other's left, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel waited while reinforcements arrived. Since the other SG teams were busy or off world, Hammond sent ten heavily armed men through. O'Neill explained their situation to them before they headed to the city. Getting a quick re-supply of much needed ammo and other things from the M.A.L.P. that was sent through with the men, Jack order them to move out. As they came out of the forest they closed in on the city as quietly and stealth like as possible. It took them two hours though. The city was burning in several places and a lot of Jaffa warriors were running around. Jack and his company managed to get to the main house where it was being heavily defended. Even death gliders couldn't get through the shield, yet. O'Neill and his company managed to make it around to the back where several different canine's saw them. The field was lowered quickly and brought back up just as fast as they were let in. Draco was waiting for them as he watched the battle going on from his desk. He was looking out a window as they came in.

"I hope that you're here to help us with this problem you started." he said spinning the chair around to face them. He got up slowly and came around the desk. Jack was still surprised with the guy's impressive height.

"Our fault?"

"Yes your fault. Professor Vash told us what had happened in the temple with Mr. Primus. Really it's his fault, but he's not here as far as I can see."

"Well you're right about that, unfortunately. What are you going to do with us now?" Daniel asked. O'Neill gave him a slightly dirty look.

"Nothing. You only speed up a problem we believe has been coming for a long time. If you hadn't shown up and started it, someone else from here would have. I'm just hoping we make it through this. I'm assuming you're here to help from the looks of things?"

"Yeah. That's what were here for. The rest of my team was hurt and had to be sent back. Melissa is with them." O'Neill said.

"Was she hurt bad?" Draco said with concern.

"She wasn't hit at all actually. Her hearing was injured so we sent her back to have our doctor look at her."

"Her hearing?" Draco asked not understanding. His eyebrow raised up easily signaling his confusion.

"Yeah. Mr. Primus as you say, has a very powerful weapon, which unfortunately has a loud bang that accompanies it. She was a little too close when he used it. So was I for that matter." O'Neill said digging at his ear.

"Must be that strange long thing behind his back I saw."

"That's the one." Jack said.

"How bad was she hurt?"

"We don't know exactly. She was able to hear us when we told her to go to our planet and get looked at. She should be back soon with more help." Daniel said.

"What about Mr. Primus?"

"He was hit by a staff weapon and lost consciousness after saving us from being captured. He won't be back for sometime." Teal'c said. "His symbiont will need time to heal him."

"Let's hope he stays on our side." he said. The house shook suddenly as several blast rocked the place.  
"This building can withstand quite a bit since we have a small reactor under this place. It also has an escape tunnel that we're using to get as many as we can to safety. Several of our people our trapped in this building here and I haven't got anyone to spare to help them. Can you get there and save them?"

"Isn't that the bank?" O'Neill asked.

"Bank?" Draco asked.

"Yes Jack. That's it." Daniel said.

"I'll explain later." O'Neill said seeing the still lost look on Draco's face. "Yeah we can get them. It's only two blocks away. Any idea's?"

"You can circle around this building here and possibly catch them by surprise. As for the death gliders in the air, you're on your own. We're trying to shoot them down, but you can see were still having trouble."

"Do you have a way to get on the roof?" Jack asked.

"There's a window that opens to get up there on the next level. Why?"

"We have a surprise for them snakes. Muller and Drake. Go up there and see what you can do." O'Neill said turning to two of the men.

They saluted as they headed out. Jack and the others went back outside a proceeded to head around for a sneak attack. Once on the roof Muller pulled the S.A.M. from his pack as Drake removed the launcher from his. Lining up a incoming glider on his laser scope he fired. They both yelled loud enough for everyone inside to hear them as the S.A.M. hit the glider dead on. The cockpit exploded sending the glider into a empty building. They both erupted into flames as it exploded. Reloading, they lined up another shot as two gliders came from behind and attacked. The shield withheld as energy blast after energy blast hit it. Drake fired again catching the underside of the glider. It exploded and sending the doomed glider crashing into the front of the house. The whole building shook as the shield failed momentarily. The other glider fired sending bolts of energy into the house. Explosions ripped through the house causing the roof to cave in on the left side. The two soldiers fell off the roof as it crumbled. Seconds later the shield came up again as the glider came for another pass. Its wing slammed across the top of the shield causing the pilot to lose control. He crashed into the building just across from the bank raining down debris onto the Jaffa's that were attacking the bank. O'Neill took this time, seeing they were distracted by the damaged building dropping things on them, to have him and several other men throw grenades. As the explosions went off sending Jaffa's flying, O'Neill and the others moved in quickly. The Jaffa were instantly outnumbered and overwhelmed as the Tauri soldiers advanced. Everyone that was holding up inside the bank like building came out firing either zat guns or staff weapons. The Jaffa fired back, but did little as they fell quickly. Within minutes they lay dead. Daniel was bothered by the fact there were more animal bodies than Jaffa warriors. Almost twice as many. They all proceeded into the bank as more Jaffa warriors came around another corner. As Jack entered last he fired off a few rounds taking two of the enemy out. Ducking in quickly as several energy blast hit the building he swore aloud as his leg smacked into a chair.

"What is this doing here?!" he yelled shoving it out of the way.

No one seemed to answer, not that he was looking for one, as more energy blast struck the building. One of the wolfman motioned for them to follow as they headed for the back. It certainly looked like the inside of a bank, from what Jack noticed. There was a long thick counter with bars that kept people from getting to the other side. They all went past the door and got behind the counter. Several blast entered the building and hit the wall near them. It showered them with metal sparks, but did little else. Several canine's got up and fired their staff weapons or zat guns at the Jaffa warriors as they entered the building. They barely screamed as hit after hit took them down.

"Muller! Drake! Come in!" Jack yelled into his CB unit. After hearing nothing back he tried again. Thinking it was hopefully damaged, he had Daniel try his unit. When Daniel didn't get a reply, Jack knew they didn't make it.

"Damn. We could really use that rocket launcher right now." he said firing off rounds out a broken window. He was looking to sight in an enemy when he noticed the wall near the front door looked funny. "Daniel does that wall look wrong or is it just me?"

Daniel looked at where Jack pointed as he fired his pistol a few times. "Jack, they're shooting the wall! It's going to cause the foundation to collapse any minute now!"

The different animals near them stopped shooting when they heard what Daniel said. A lionman, strangely enough in charge, yelled to them all to make a break for the back of the building. Part of the front, left side, collapsed down and landed in the street sending up a massive amount of dust. Jack and the others had a better view of the outside now with the left section of the buildings front missing.

"It's now or never! Fire into the dust!" he yelled letting loose a spray of ammo.

Daniel tried to spot moving targets before firing. Teal'c and the other animals fired blindly into the dust field hoping they'd hit something. The soldiers with Jack advanced out the back, per his orders, to watch their flank and make a move around front. They came around seeing a few dozen Jaffa trying to get out of the dust. The soldiers fired taking several out quickly before they could regroup. The Jaffa fired back taking some soldiers out as the soldiers made a hasty retreat back around the building. They threw a few grenades around the corner and heard the enemy scream as explosions hit them, then turned after several blast hit near them from behind. The soldiers opened fire as they saw several squad's of Jaffa warriors approaching them from behind. They took a few out quickly but it failed to matter as the soldiers were all shot down quickly as several dozen staff blast hit them or around them. The wall exploded as it took the hits. Several animals came out to see what was going on when they too fell as they were shot. Jack was reloading when he heard that there was no incoming fire. Teal'c hid beneath the counter in a trap door per O'Neill's instructions after he had spoken about feeling a Goa'uld coming from behind. The lionman had another canine go out the back and see what was happening. He came back in moments later with a couple dozen Jaffa warriors. More Jaffa poured into the front of the building securing the building further. Seeing they had no choice but to surrender, the animals dropped their weapons. Jack had Daniel drop his with him. Once all the weapons were dropped the Jaffa parted as someone came in through the back.

"Nirriti?! Well this is a surprise! We thought you were in a nice dark cell back on Earth." Jack said with his usual demeanor. _Wonder how she got lose? Better yet, how is she alive anyway?_

"You won't live long enough to find out. Hmm, the Tauri Jack and Daniel. Interesting catch." Nirriti said. "Take these animals to a place where I will look at them later. Take these...humans to the holding cell on my ship." she said twirling a strand of hair. The Jaffa nodded and followed orders and took them all away.

Inside the ship, Jack and Daniel, either sat or stood as the door closed. One Jaffa stood guard outside.

"This is just great. We got caught. Again I might add." Jack said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yes Jack, we've heard this before. As Ford put it, we seem to have the luck of this happening quite a bit, but we always get out." Daniel said from the floor. "Hopefully this time before she tries any experimenting."

"And what would this plan be?" Ford said. He said it with an air of humor. Carter figured that he got the plan after she asked about his needed range.

"Me and the others can make our way that way and you move in to those rocks. From there you can reduce the number of their ranks." Carter said pointing off to the left.

"That's a good idea Carter. Even though I admit part of me wants to say it's suicidal, I'm going to do it anyway. Give me time to get into position and radio me if you see any thing happening. Once I'm there, you can move out. I'll starting shooting when you signal me."

"Glad to see where working on the same wave length. Be careful Ford." she said with concern that everyone noticed. More than usual, but only Jacob knew why.

"I'll be back Carter. Old age, if at all, is what's going to kill me." Ford said with a wink and then walked off.

He proceeded to a fast trot being careful not to be spotted. Carter said something through his unit, but he didn't catch it. He figured it was to get down so he dropped and rolled the rest of the way down. He was really dizzy as he rolled to a stop next to the large boulders but knew they were watching from above so he got up quickly and leaned against the boulder making it look like he was just fine. "I'm here and fine Major. You can move out."

"That's what I said we were doing when you tumbled down the hill. Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Hercules is here so I'm just fine."

_Your dizziness is my dizziness. Your very close to losing you lunch as you say._

_Shhhh! I don't need Carter knowing that I feel bad. _

_I was pointing out a observation or feeling actually._

"You still there Ford?" Carter said through his thoughts.

"I'm still here Carter. Just talking inside. You ready?" he said shaking the feeling.

"Almost. Give us a little more time." Carter said.

She and the others had taken off soon after he headed off down the hill. They stayed to the trees as they went along. Teal'c had noticed a small path that looked dangerous but passable to get down. After another minute they made it to the path. Carter signaled Ford to go ahead and start. She could swear he was smiling from the way he said yes ma'am.

Ford had been loading his weapon and putting the sight on as Carter and the others headed off. He was sighting in a Jaffa warrior as Carter signaled him. He signaled back he was ready and have Melissa cover her ears just in case along with the rest of them.

"Melissa cover your ears." Carter said then seeing she had heard him over her unit she reported she was covered.

"Fire in the hole." he said over his unit.

It was stupid sounding, but effective. From where Carter and the others where, it sounded like a cannon went off far away. Ford noticed it more and figured it had to do with the way the mountain side was. Acoustics and all. A Jaffa warrior was standing guard when suddenly his head blew off. Before he hit the ground two more warriors went down. Ford fired until his clip ran out. Shoving another in, he fired again. Half way into his second clip the Jaffa warriors finally noticed where he was and began firing as they advanced. It was futility on their part since he was just over two miles away. Most of their blast passed over his position, hit way out in front, or were so far off he could stand up and not get hit. He dropped the spent clip and placed another in, picking off the closer ones. He was grabbing spent chambers with a glove as he fired and placing them in his pocket with the rest. A glider was coming at him and he noticed it, but for some reason it stopped approaching and turned away. Ford ignored it and kept firing. The Jaffa were now less than a mile away and were hitting the pile of large rocks. He had to duck a few times. As he placed in a fourth clip a Jaffa came around the corner. He fired point blank taking the guys spine out. Pulling his other gun he shot several others as they came around. Once he ran out of ammo, he held his hands up signaling his surrender while yelling up the hill for Carter and the others to run. Several Jaffa proceeded up the hill he just came down thinking that there was others up there. One Jaffa came forward and took his guns, while another took his coat and other supplies. Seeing the bright silver shells on the ground he missed, they picked them up too and placed them in one of the coat pockets seeing others fall out thinking they were important. They then proceeded to take him to the ship.

"Strange behavior for you guys. Usually you beat up your prisoners then take them to you false god." Ford said as they pulled him along roughly. His hands were tied behind his back.

The two Jaffa just ignored him as the others picked up their dead, their stuff, and continue up the hill looking for the rest of the team. The one on his right was holding his arm as the one on his left held his stuff. Two more were behind them just in case he tried something.

"I get it. You're all cowards! Or friends of Teal'cs." he said.

This made them stop and let go of him. The guy on his right pulled his zat gun and was instantly delivered a round house kick to the face. Ford felt something break in the guys face as his steel toed boot smashed into him. Coming down he ducked the staff weapon being swung at him and kicked up high catching the one behind him in the side of the face. As he landed he felt a massive jolt hit him from behind bringing him to his knees. Ford then knew how Jack felt. When he tried to get up he met blackness as a staff weapon was smacked across his back.

_At least I got two more._

Carter and the others proceeded slowly down the mountain pass as Ford kept firing. They saw the Jaffa were confused not knowing where the shots were coming from. Somewhere at the twentieth shot they found where Ford was and almost all of them advanced. Carter knew that Ford must have been being close to over run when she heard the Desert Eagle going off minutes later. After fifteen shots from both guns, the firing stopped. She only hoped that he wasn't killed. As they reached the base of the mountain, they proceeded to make their way slowly to the ship. Since pretty much all of the Jaffa were searching in Ford's general direction they were able to make it to the ship. Carter then realized they were in trouble since it took a ring system to get into the ship. Jacob suggested they look for an airlock which they found with little trouble and went in. They walked down the hallways trying to ascertain where they might be while avoiding detection. Carter was thinking about Ford when she could have sworn she heard him talking. Halting everyone with a hand signal she pointed to a open room and everyone went in. Watching from the door way, she could actually hear him talking as could everyone else.

"Is that Ford I hear?" she asked quietly to the others with her.

"Indeed it is Major Carter." Teal'c said also hearing it with surprise. "He must have been captured."

"Thank god. I thought he might have been killed." she muttered.

"Man those zat guns can pack a wallop. How many shots can they shoot anyway? How do you charge them? Come on guys, say something. You're boring me here." Ford said as they dragged him through the ship. He had partially woken up when they had brought him up in the ring transporter. He started talking after being brought aboard. Several turns and hallways later he was still at it.

"Guys, you must have something you want to ask or our curious about. Like how we've managed to keep making you all run like..." he stopped when a familiar smell met his nose.

"Like a certain fox I can smell. A very familiar fox actually." he said glancing around. He noticed a boot in a room as they passed by. "Hey guys I can walk on my own now and promise I won't try anything. You're beginning to hurt my arms. So either stand me up or shoot me again because I can't take being dragged anymore."

The four Jaffa stopped. Three looked at the left front guy waiting for orders. Ford figured he was suppose to stay conscious because they stood him up after the leader told them to. Ford grinned as he dropped himself to the floor. They moved to pick him us as he yelled.

"Now would be a good time people!"

The Jaffa turned looking around but too late. Carter unleashed a spray of ammo as Mel and Jacob hit them with their zat guns. Teal'c used his staff weapon as usual. They went down quickly without firing a shot. Grabbing Ford and his equipment they went back into the room. Teal'c moved the dead Jaffa into the room to avoid detection.

"What was that comment I heard about me? I am not a coward." Mel said her face close to his. Not kissing close but close enough he'd have trouble avoiding being hit. She didn't look happy and looked ready to bite him actually.

"I wasn't trying to be offensive." he said as Carter was removing his Jaffa hand restraints. "I was saying it because your hot." Ford figured Carter mistook the statement when she removed them a little more forcefully than she should have. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Jacob even looked surprised.

"What?" Carter said. Her voice had a hint of jealousy.

"I meant it like she's hot, you know, I meant she's sweating. Without that hat you must have felt like you were burning on the trip over here." he said rubbing his wrist. Carter and the two men relaxed realizing what he meant. She did have that wet dog smell, not very bad though. Mel stepped back and nodded understand as well. She was hot and sweating. Though Carter, Jacob, and Teal'c looked a little sweaty, Melissa had visibly damp fur.

"Where is your hat anyway?" Ford asked rubbing his wrist still.

"I honestly don't remember." she said removing her coat. She rolled up her sleeves as Ford re-equipped himself. She laid it across a crate and picked up one of the staff weapons she brought in from the Jaffa's they just killed. "It is a little hotter than I like."

"Thanks for getting me out of that. I certainly didn't want to be shot again with that zat gun. What surprised me was I handled it like Jack." he said reloading.

"Explain?" Teal'c said.

"They had to knock me out by hitting me Teal'c. Smacked me right across the back with one of those. Still going to be sore for awhile." he said pointing at Teal'cs staff. "But before they shot and hit me I managed to take two of them out or at least put them on the injured list."

"How did you take two of them out without weapons and being tied up?" Jacob asked.

"A little kung-fu action Jacob."

Carter laughed slightly hearing him say kung-fu action. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. Mel had no clue what he was talking about and didn't bother asking. Between Ford's small amount of knowledge, Jacob and Teal'c they managed to realize where they were in conjunction with the jail cells. Despite what Carter really wanted to do, Ford insisted on being in front. Carter compromised with them being both in front. Jacob, Mel and Teal'c were covering the rear. They walked through several hallways and had to stop twice when a troop of Jaffa went by. They were only two turns from being at the holding cell when Ford stopped them. Getting close to the wall he peered around the corner. When Carter tried to look, she got to close to Ford and he did something she didn't expect. He jumped and pushed her back into the wall. His face was less than a foot from hers.

"Carter?!" he said then peered around the corner again. He pulled back quickly seeing a Jaffa guard turning his way.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" he whispered to her.

Pulling his Desert Eagle he stepped back a bit and looked around the corner with his mirror. The Jaffa was coming around the corner quickly and already had noticed them as he brought his staff weapon up smacking the mirror from Ford's hand. With his left hand, holding the gun he pushed Carter away as the staff weapon connected with where she was just standing. Ford kicked up high catching the Jaffa in the forehead. Twirling the gun around he backhanded him with the handle. The Jaffa kept standing though was dazed. He blindly swung again with the staff where Ford caught it and pulled. The last thing the Jaffa knew was being turned and the sound of his neck snapping. Ford was getting his mirror and headed for the jail cell as Carter was speaking.

"Nice job Ford, next time though be more careful on the shoving." she said.

Her father caught her from hitting the floor while Mel and Teal'c had the guard covered in case Ford failed.

"Sorry Carter. He was aiming for your head instead of mine." he said as he ripped open the door panel.

"Thanks."

O'Neill was thinking about fishing when he heard fighting outside. Walking over to the doorway, he looked out to see Ford walk up. He was telling Carter sorry for something. "Hey Ford, Carter. Jacob! Pleasant surprise."

"Hey Jack. Sorry it took so long." Ford said yanking crystals and moving them around.

"Colonel, you alright?" Carter asked.

"Just fine. You?"

"Hey all, what's been happening?" Daniel asked from behind Jack.

As Carter and the others talked Ford messed with lock. Ford knew his frustration was building as it kept not opening. Carter pushed his remaining button.

"You know what you're doing Ford?"

"Not really anymore. Forget this." he said punching his hand into the circuits. A jolt ran through him as he yanked out several parts. He let out more of a growl than a shout of pain, more like a mixture of both from the way it sounded though. The field collapsed as Ford yanked them completely out. Mel handed O'Neill her zat gun as he got out.

"Thanks Melissa. How did you know I was going to ask?"

"Lucky guess."

"Here Daniel." Ford said giving him his nine millimeter.

"Tha...BEHIND YOU!!!!!!" Daniel shouted.

Ford whipped around bringing the Desert Eagle over Jacks head. Jack had to pull his head back as several rounds came from the Eagle. Everyone moved into the room as Jack ordered. Ford didn't move and was pulled in by Jack as several blast hit where he was standing.

"Come up with some plan!!!! I'll hold them off!" Ford said kneeling down. Several staff blast flew above him hitting the wall.

"You like playing the hero don't you!" Jack yelled to him firing off rounds down the other corridor.

"Whatever! You saw before what I'm capable of!" Ford exclaimed emptying his clip into a few Jaffa. "Got that plan yet?!"

"What do you think Ford!" Jack yelled to him as he fired again.

"I've got one then! Get everyone out of here while I provide the distraction!" Ford said pulling his other gun.

"You can't be serious!" Carter yelled back at him. "They'll kill you!"

"I seriously doubt it!" Ford said firing the Eagle. "On three!"

"No Ford! That idea..." Jack was saying.

"Is all we have Colonel. Forgive me and bust my ass later! Now go!" Ford said firing off several round down both corridors. Getting up he rushed down the corridor they hadn't explored.

"DAMMIT FORD GET BACK HERE!" Jack yelled as he saw him leave his view. He heard Ford's personal gun go off and get distant as Ford kept moving.

"I'm going to personally kick his ass when I get hold of him again!" Jack said as they took off down the hall.

He figured that Ford's suicidal plan must have been good since they weren't encountering much resistance. They could still hear Ford's guns going off as they found the ring room. Things looked up until the whole room went dead. With no power, limited ammo, and a few dozen Jaffa outside ordering their surrender, they gave up. As they tossed their weapons outside the room, they could still hear Ford going at it. And wished him luck.

Ford could hear Jack yelling at him as he ran. As Jaffa came around corners, he got them with either gun, sparring the ammo if he could. One Jaffa tried to surprise him by waiting till he came by. He failed when Ford dropped to the ground and slid by catching him with his personal cannon. Ford did a quick spin and stood up into a quick run. A group of Jaffa were waiting around the corner as he came around. Ford let himself fall and fired rapidly as staff blast flew by and over him. One blast came close to his leg burning his pants. He quickly put it out by rubbing it with his other leg as he emptied his clips. Seeing no one else coming he reloaded and took off again. Coming to the ring room he noticed it very dark. He pulled a flare out and tossed it into the room. Glancing in, he saw no one in there except a few shells and something that looked like hair.

"Great. They got caught." he said walking in slowly.

Looking at the hair, he noticed it was Melissa's. From the looks of it, it was pulled out. He then felt something was wrong, or more like he wasn't alone. Spinning around on his heel, he swung out his leg catching someone or something's leg. Whatever or whoever it was hit the ground landing on the floor. Ford brought his guns up and spayed ammo at the moving object. He hit it, but only once at most. It ran out of the room with Ford in close pursuit. Even though it was still cloaked, he could see he hit its leg with the bleeding it was showing. He ran and jumped landing on the invisible figure. The figure punched out with its elbow catching Ford in the chin. The room spun slightly for him but he didn't give up. Spinning on his heel he lashed out with both guns hoping to hit them. It worked. Something connected with his personal gun and it caused him to drop it. He tossed the Desert Eagle in the same direction only to hit the wall. Spinning out with a kick he hoped to hit it again. When he connected with nothing he turned around listening. A hand clamped down on his left shoulder and spun him around. Ford went with the spin and threw the hardest punch he could. His hand connected with someone's face as he was hit as well. Ford saw stars as he buckled under the punch. He only hoped that whoever he hit also went down. When he tried to get up off the floor, something connected with his head.

After they surrender, they were taken back to the holding cell. They said it was because Nirriti wanted to talk to them personally. Jack made a smart remark as usual but didn't resist. Melissa was taken away and was brought back with Ford half an hour later. His vest was missing like theirs was. Jack thought something about the arms on his coat looked a little bigger than they should be though. He had Carter check him out seeing his face didn't look all that well and his leg looked burned.

"Looks like he was knocked out sir. His jaw looks like it's bruising. I'd say he was kicked in the head as well. A staff blast must have grazed his leg and the back of his neck looks like it was messed with. He's missing some hair back there."

"Incredible. Being shot didn't taken him out, but a sucker punch did." Jack said kneeling next to her.

"We don't know how he was knocked out sir." Carter said.

"I know that. I was...speculating."

"Oh man..."

"He's waking up sir."

"I can see that Carter. Ford?"

"Yeah Mac." he mumbled.

"He must have been hit bad." Jacob said squatting down on Carter's other side.

"Great, his brain's messed up probably." O'Neill said seeming lost but somewhat startled.

"I'm fine Jack. I will be anyway. Can I get up now?" Ford said sitting up looking fully awake. He had to blink several times though and rubbed his eyes.

"You all right?" Jack said quite upset but concerned.

"Yeah, felt like a truck hit me though. Where are we?"

"Same place you found me and Daniel, though different room." Jack said as he helped Ford up.

"Do you have a pocket knife on you Jack?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind. We are leaving." he said twisting his left heel. A click sound was heard.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Getting us out of here. I came prepared. With the many ways I've seen you all get captured, I came prepared and I know how to get us out of this place." he said taking something from his heel. As he messed with a place on the doorway, Carter watched quite fascinated.

"That's ingenious Ford. Hiding explosives in your heel." she said quietly as Jack watched the guard outside.

"It's C4 so stand back people." he said quietly as he walked back with them. "Cover your ears." Pulling a small antenna from the inside of the heel he pushed a small button.

The explosion was really loud, loud enough his ears where ringing as was everyone else's. The Jaffa outside the cell was blasted into the wall across from them. His head was, disgusting to say the least, not really there anymore as was a few other parts. As they walked out they were stopped by a few dozen Jaffa that ran up.

"Oops. I guess we've over stayed our welcome." Jack said.

Ford tried lashing out and was subdued quickly, but only after managing to take one guy out. He had caved the guys face in with one backhand punch. They were all taken to the bridge where Nirriti was sitting.

"So these are the one's whose been causing me so much trouble." she said sarcastically as she stood. Her hand came up, in it the agonizing device as O'Neill once said he called it.

"We do our best." Jack said as the Jaffa behind him pushed him to his knees. Everyone was on there knees now and their hands restrained behind their backs. She dismissed the rest of the guards leaving the four remaining behind them.

"Silence!" Nirriti hissed.

"Didn't we kill her already?" Ford muttered aloud.

She backhanded him then grabbed his face with one hand holding there.

"I see that your pathetic group has gained a new member." she sneered and then demanded. "Who are you?"

"Bite me lady." Ford said shaking his head free of her grip.

"Oh man, bad move." Jack whispered looking down at the ground.

She smacked him again but he barely moved. He licked his lip and spit to the side.

"Not bad. I've felt worse. From old crippled women."

"Are you…" Carter began saying seeing as she was next to him.

"Silence!!" Nirriti yelled hitting Carter. She didn't fall over but had to shake her head to keep from passing out.

"Don't, do that again." Ford warned.

"You will give me the access code for your Iris or I will kill her and the rest of your friends!"

"You'll kill us all anyway so why should I bother? You bore me with your endless talk about superiority." Ford said pushing her again.

The rest of them couldn't figure out why the hell he was pushing her. His face looked bad enough as it was and the split lip didn't make anything better.

"Carter, lash out with a sweep kick after I move." he whispered quickly to her as Nirriti talked.

"You will tell me what I want to know or your friends will before you die!" she said putting the hand device in his face.

As it turned on he tilted his head to the right and she missed. She tried again and he moved, again.

"Hold him!"

When the Jaffa got behind him and went to grab his head, he made his move. Within less than a second he was on his feet and did a spin kick catching Nirriti under the chin. Before she hit the ground, Ford got behind her and had her in a head lock with his left arm. His right arm grabbed her hand and held it on her chest. If she activated the hand device it would hit her, not that it would probably matter since she was out cold. He turned her toward the farthest Jaffa as the guard fired his staff weapon. Unfortunately he was to slow and it caught both of them in the shoulder. They both staggered back a few steps but he didn't let go. With a flash of his eyes he spoke.

_"Idiots! Drop your weapons and surrender or I will take her head off!!!"_

"It is a Tok'ra spy!!" the Jaffa that was behind him that Carter was suppose to have knocked over.

_"Foolish Jaffa!!!" _Hercules yelled.

He spoke the Goa'uld language saying he was a Goa'uld named A'tray'yu under Anubis that had infiltrated the SGC and was trying to get back to Anubis. Daniel and Teal'c were the only one that understood what was being said by Hercules and was keeping quiet for the moment acting like he was lost. The others had no idea what was being said between the Jaffa and Hercules. But this is what those two heard.

_"Foolish Jaffa! I am A'tray'yu! Servant of Lord Anubis sent to infiltrate the Tauri! If you do not comply with my orders I will kill Nirriti! Anubis wants her to join him in conquering the pathetic Tauri!"_

"If you are who you say you are, then let our queen go!"

_"Nirriti cannot be trusted and neither will I trust a Jaffa or First Prime under her command!! Drop you weapons and I will let her live! _

"What is your reason for this one?" the First Prime asked pointing at Carter.

"_She has been promised to me for whatever I want. I want her mostly for her looks and the pleasure I plan to get from using her as a play thing." _he said with a seductive smile. _"She also has valuable information I plan to extract by using less than torturous techniques. The pain of innocence lost."_

The Jaffa laughed and all looked at her briefly. Daniel glanced at Carter who must have understood part of what was going on by the looks she was receiving.

_"So far the Tauri think I am a Tok'ra so you must let us all go!"_

"These two know Goa'uld!!" one of the Jaffa said pointing at Daniel and Teal'c.

_"Zat them once and only once. I will be able to keep them quiet from then on until I can get back to Anubis! Better yet, zat them all but only once. I can take them to Anubis then come back with my master to discuss things with your queen."_

"Wait! They are going to…!!" Daniel started yelling when he was zatted.

The rest of them all fell afterward. Ford knew that they might still be awake but where faking being out, or so he hoped.

Ford let her go slowly turning away from them, hoping they wouldn't shoot him in the back. As he did he took the hand device off and put it on.

"If you are who you say you are, then swear by…" the First Prime said walking up.

Ford turned around and put his hand on the Jaffa's chest and activated. The man was thrown across the room. Before he hit the wall Ford had taken the other guys out by blasting them as well. As he started stepping off another Jaffa came into the room and fired his staff weapon. Ford dodged only to be grazed in the left side. He walked forward blocking the shots with the shield. When the Jaffa dropped his staff weapon and started to run away, Ford gave him a nice blast in the back that killed him on impact when he hit the wall. He tossed the wrist thing aside and went back to Nirriti that was getting back up. He snapped her neck on purpose as the others were trying to get up. He got Jack loose first then moved away to the steps.

"Sorry guys, but it was the only plan I had. Well, Herc was in on it too." he said sitting down in front of them. His arm was bleeding slightly as was his side, but he ignored them and refused help.

"Yeah, well, don't let it be a habit." Jack said wincing as he got up.

"You alright Carter?" he asked helping her up.

"I will be." she said with an upset tone. "Daniel, what were they saying to each other when they all looked at me?"

"Daniel, aah!" Ford said grabbing his side and waving Jack off, again. "He or we can tell you…"

Carter didn't let him even finish as she put a hand in his face telling him to keep quiet.

"Daniel, answer my question. Was is as sexually as it seemed to look?"

"Well, to a point."

Ford didn't like that look and later regretted being slightly bent over to her level as it was from sitting on the steps.

"Carter, I was trying to…" _I'm going to pay for this._

She didn't even think about his injured side or arm. She just decked him. His head snapped to the side and then he pitched forward on his face.

"Great work Major. Now someone has to carry him. You could have waited to kick his ass later!" Jack said surprised and pissed.

Daniel and Mel were slowly picking up Ford when he stood on his own.

"That was quick." Daniel said.

"_We must leave quickly. Killing Nirriti will make things worst and escape nearly impossible if we stay longer." _Hercules said holding his chin.

"Hercules? What are you doing?" Jack asked confused.

_"Ford has been knocked out, I have taken over to help ensure that our escape is ensured. You will not have to carry him._ _Ford was telling me what to say and do when we were captured and brought here." _

"Enough Hercules. We need to go, now!" O'Neill said picking up the other fallen staff weapon. Teal'c took the staff Hercules was holding and took the lead with O'Neill. They headed out slowly and found their equipment in a room nearby, ironically.

"Nirriti must be low on follower's." Daniel said as they walked toward the ring room again.

"Why do you think that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I think it's because we haven't seen or heard any Jaffa Teal'c." Jack said looking around a corner. "This almost seems to easy."

"_I will go first in case they are guarding the outside." _Hercules said.

Jack thought a moment. "Are you sure about that? What would Ford think ab...never mind. I'm guessing he told you to say that, huh?"

_"No."_

"Why hasn't he taken back over?" Jacob asked.

_"He is still unconscious and couldn't take over."_

"Why not?" Jack asked.

_"He would not be able to take the pain, I believe."_

This made everyone stop.

"What sort of pain are we taking here?" Jack asked. He looked angry, as did everyone else as they aimed their weapons. "What are you doing to him?!"

_"The pain his body is in, I did not inflict. I'm attempting to heal it as we speak, but it takes time. Major Carter was the one who caused the injury as are the staff weapon injuries."_ Hercules said still holding the chin as he talked.

"What did I do?" Carter asked almost concerned.

_"You succeeded in breaking a few of his teeth and his jaw in two places."_

The all noticed some swelling and when he talked, the jaw looked funny when it moved not to mention he held it when he did talk. Blood was starting to seep out and down his hand.

"Ouch." Jack said with a wince. "I see what you mean. It sounded like something cracked when she hit you. Remind me not to get on your bad side Major. Let's get out of here."

"We should go to the bridge and check things out." Jacob said.

"Good idea. Maybe we can find out what Nirriti was up to." Jack said taking the lead.

They got to the bridge with no problems, no Jaffa, and no one there. The problem started when they looked in the computer.

"The ship has been set to self destruct. We have less than ten minutes till it explodes." Selmak said. "I believe I can send the ship into space before that happens. I can't stop it."

"Then do it." Jack said forcefully. "Figures. We could've had a ship again, but no, it had to blow up."

"It's finished. We need to move." Jacob said.

Surprisingly, no one was waiting outside the ships ring site. Hercules radioed in telling them it was okay to come down. When they came down, Jacob started by telling them they had one minute to get away from the ship before it took off. They ran away quickly, not finding any opposition. The ship took off and made it into a high orbit before exploding. No one came up against them as they walked back to town. Surprisingly, or shockingly, there was no Jaffa, alive anyway. The other animal folks took the rest out already.

"We thank you for your help Jack O'Neill. With out you, we'd be slaves again." a teenage female fox said. She shook Jack's hand quite vigorously then left.

"Seems you have a fan Jack." Daniel said. "And a cute one."

"Funny Daniel." Jack said sarcastically.

Draco walked up to them as they stood where the soldiers that had died near the bank were still at. Many bodies were around still. Hercules had taken a bandage and wrapped it around his head going around the underside of the jaw to keep it closed as well as the other two injured places. Daniel just told them Ford broke his jaw and left it at that.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your people helping us. We will help you take them back to the Water Ring."

"Thanks." Jack said sadly. "Unfortunately this isn't the first time we've lost people."

"With the Goa'uld, this is unfortunately, not surprising. We have lost many lives today. Many families have been lost." Draco said sadly.

"Do you need any help with your losses?" Daniel said.

"I have mentioned to them how we take care of our dead Uncle." Melissa said.

"We could use help. We will take care of them in our fashion though." Draco said.

"Is there a special, um, religions reason why you don't bur the bodies." Dnaiel asked later.

"No. It's um, there's certain predators out there that will dig up the bodies and, um…I think you can guess from there." Melissa said.

"Right. I can see that problem. I'm guessing that these said predators break right through, coffins?" Daniel asked.

"Tried making them out of metal once, but that didn't go well after I think three tries. Just too much work. And In case you're wondering, burning is a really bad idea."

"Yeah, I can imagine, much more than you know."

Jack reported in to Hammond. He explained that they where helping with the damage and other things. Hammond sent more aid and gave them a few days to continue helping. Four days later, they were at the Stargate saying their goodbye's. Daniel later told Sam the conversation that went on between Ford and the Jaffa. She didn't like the information.

"We thank you again for all your help. You have been a blessing to us." Melissa said.

"Well, we have our moments." Jack said.

"Thanks to you, we will be ready the next time any other Goa'uld comes." Draco said. "Sometime in the future we must get together again."

"That would be good." Jack said. "You can show me those fishing spots you talked about."

Draco chuckled with a nod. Giving him a handshake Draco, Melissa and his two aides left. As Daniel dialed home Ford, who had taken back control yesterday, ask Carter to wait a moment before going through.

"We'll be along in a moment sir." Carter said.

"Alright then Major. I'll tell the General to keep the door open. Don't be too long." Jack said walking through. "And don't beat him up."

"You going to sir?"

"Doubt I could, but I think you did enough." he said watching Ford rub his jaw as he sat on a fallen log.

"I know I've apologized several times now, but I...I know I probably blew it. I was trying to save us all. I never meant to hurt you, it just had to be believable. I don't know what to do. I…"

"I was so pissed off at you Ford for using me like that. But I have calmed down. I realized that you were faking it after...well...it still hurt."

"I know Sam. It was killing me inside to do that. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you Ford. It's been sometime since I've had feelings for someone and..."

"With what I did..."

"Yeah. Let's just try to forget it and start over."

"I will try, if you will."

Carter nodded with a smile.

"Let's go home."

As they walked up to the gate it shimmered.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah I did." Carter said.

"I've seen this before, but...it's not coming. It..."

"I've seen this too. But I can't remember why."

Ford asked Hercules to see if he knew what it meant.

_I wouldn't know. I only used the Stargate a few times._

"I meant my memories. I know this is something I've seen before in the series, but what does it mean?" Ford said aloud.

"Series?" Carter asked.

"I'll explain later." Ford said. Hercules couldn't find it and told him. "Great. Can't remember."

"Well the M.A.L.P. is gone so we can either wait till the gate shuts off then redial or walk through." Carter said.

"We'll have to walk through. I don't have that device to signal home and your's is broken."

"We'll have to step through then. Let's go." she said.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

As they stepped through the gate and walked down the ramp, everything looked normal. Ford looked to his left seeing that Mel was with them.

"Mel?! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I thought you left with your Uncle." Carter said also surprised.

She turned to them, total loss on her face as to what they were saying. Something else was wrong, her right eye was covered with a patch. "What are you talking about? I came to help fight the Goa'uld with your team. General O'Neill said he didn't mind the help. Don't you remember?"

Ford stared at her, stunned, his finger twitching slightly as he pointed at her eye suddenly. She stepped back in confusion.

"Colonel Ford. Major Carter. What are you doing?"

They turned slowly seeing Jack at the end of the ramp. Teal'c, Daniel, and several soldiers all were walking down the ramp slowly.

"Jack what is going on? Where is General Hammond?" Ford said slowly.

"Where is the General sir?" Carter asked.

"I'm the General, Carter!" Jack said forcefully. "Guard get Doctor Frasier up here immediately."

A guard near the door sounded off with a quick yes sir and left.

**IN THE NORMALUNIVERSE... **

As they walked through the Stargate they were talking about what to have for dinner.

"Took you two long enough." Jack said at the end of the ramp.

"The restaurant at the end of town would be nice to go to. Hey General, what's up?" Ford said looking at Jack.

"Ford, what are you doing in a Colonel's uniform?" Hammond said. He looked upset at being ignored.

"Who is this General?" Carter asked Jack.

Jack noticed she had a ring on and so did Ford.

"What do you mean Carter? That's the General, I'm your commanding officer Major!" he said really upset. "And where did those rings come from? Where did you get that uniform Ford?"

"I earned it General, you know that. You pulled me out of retirement and…" Ford said turning to Carter after seeing a slightly pissed off look from the man they thought was the General. "Carter, what just happened?"

"I'm not sure yet sir." Carter said looking between Jack and some mysterious bald man. Jack could almost swear Ford was acting like him.

"What was the last thing you two were doing before you came through the Stargate?" Daniel asked. Hammond looked ready to interrupt but closed his mouth.

"Well let's see...Draco and I shook hands then Melissa said bye to him." Ford said looking around for her. "Where is she anyway? Old needle pusher didn't call her away for more needling did she?"

"Daniel and Teal'c went through and Ford and I talked a moment to Melissa to see if she was sure about coming. Then we all walked through. There was something different about the gate as we entered but I didn't think about it." Carter said.

"We were discussing personal things." Ford commented happily.

It was bothering Jack cause it was his stance, his personality he was seeing, in someone else.

"General Hammond, this Ford has no symbiont. Interesting." Teal'c said.

"No surprise there T. Melissa ended up becoming the host. Where did you come up with the insanely dumb idea that I would even let one of those snakes inside me." Ford said. "Last time it happened, I ended up chasing down a girlfriend I never knew I had."

"You're starting to sound like me." Jack said annoyed. "You even starting to act like me."

"Enough people. Colonel O'Neill, take these two down to Doctor Frasier and have them checked out. I want to see SG-1 in the briefing room in one hour. Dismissed." Hammond said turning and walking away before anyone could speak.

"You heard the General, follow the leader." Jack said walking off. Ford shook his head and followed. Carter followed as well thinking it strange to see this O'Neill acting like Ford.

One hour later...

Ford and O'Neill had some trouble relinquishing their seat, as they saw it, it was the Colonel's chair and them both being Colonel's, well...

"Ford you sit here, Colonel you sit here." Hammond said.

Jack got his seat and Ford was across from him. The rest of SG-1 sat in there respective seats, except for Carter who sat next to Ford.

"What have you figured out what has happened Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Well sir, from what I could figure out, Colonel Ford and I are not from this universe. I am here, but it's a different Samantha Carter. In our universe, Jack O'Neill is the General of the SGC and you did something else that had nothing to do with the Stargate program. I've never heard you sir, so I don't know what you do in my universe. As you are aware of sir, Ford and I are married, as for everything else, it almost seems the same with those exceptions." Carter said. "We have a special pardon allowing us to be together."

"From what I have found out General O'N…..Hammond, Jack and I here seem to be about the same in personality." he said with a huff.

"Great." Jack muttered.

"I almost can't believe that someone else acts like me." Ford said sarcastically.

"I agree General, but seeing the things SG-1's been through, it must be possible, though seeing Ford here as a version of me is freaky." O'Neill said with a wave of his hands.

"Now I'm a freak?!" Ford said angrily.

"That's not what I said." Jack said back in the same tone.

"COLONELS!" Hammond yelled before it got out of hand. "Enough gentlemen. Now how do we get our people back and get you home?"

"I don't know yet sir. I don't even know what triggered this." Carter said.

**IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE...**

"I'm the General, Major Carter!" Jack said forcefully. "Guard get Doctor Frasier up here immediately."

"Somehow I don't think we're in our universe anymore Major." Ford said skeptically.

"General O'Neill, this Ford has a Goa'uld." Teal'c said. Ford had his hands up quickly, even before Teal'c had finished.

"Whoa people, I'm not the enemy!" Ford said standing perfectly still. The fifty caliber's were swung in his direction instantly.

"He's fine sir! Ford's now a Tok'ra." Carter said putting an arm out in front of him as guns were aimed.

O'Neill thought a moment before speaking.

"Lets take this to the briefing room people." Jack said. "Guards, watch him."

Carter proceeded to tell them what transpired as they sat at the briefing room table.

"That almost sounds like what happened to me." Melissa said. "I lost my eye sight when I was very young, is that what your wondering?" she said turning to Ford. She was not in a good mood seeing as he kept looking at it.

"That, but mostly, it should be healed since you also have a symbiont in you. My..." he said with a chuckle. "This is weird, my Hercules is wondering what it would be like to talk to himself."

She stared at him a moment then removed her patch, "I can see again. This will take some getting used to." She blinked a few times and kept looking around like it was a new thing.

"That reminds me, is Jacob Carter here sir?" Ford asked.

"No, why would he be?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jacob was called when they found out I became blended." he said with a wave from his right hand. "I know the Tok'ra would want to talk to an old Tok'ra like they did with me. Besides if you don't call them and they find out, well..."

"He is right General O'Neill. The Tok'ra would be displeased if we didn't inform them." Teal'c said.

Jack nodded and had a guard dial up the Tok'ra planet. "Major Carter, tell me what happened from your point of view with the mission."

Carter explained everything that happened from arriving on the planet and leaving. Most of what she said where the rest of SG-1 was around almost was the same thing that happened with the exception of the things Ford did in her universe, Ford didn't do them here. No one did. Melissa ended up being the one that got kissed by the dying guy.

"With the exceptions of your Ford's exploits, everything is close to what I got from the others here. Interesting." General O'Neill said.

"Interesting? More like weird." Ford said. Seeing the bad look on the General's face, "Sorry sir."

"Any idea's on how to get things back to normal?" Jack said.

"I don't even know how we got here sir. The gate shimmered and then we walked through. I thought it was a bad idea going through but we went anyway." Carter said. "Neither of us a the GDO so we had to walk through."

"Just a guess, but did a solar flare or something dealing with the sun happen recently?" Ford said.

"That would account for the gates shimmering, that has happened before and would explain a great deal." Carter said as a soldier came in and told Jack that someone was here.

"No. Don't let him in here Jack."

"How did..."

"My hearing is greatly improved now and I heard what you were told. I don't want him in here."

"Who is it?" Carter asked.

"Maybourne." Ford said with a air of hate.

"I see what you mean." Sam said with a grimace.

"Why do you hate him so?" Jack asked.

"Sorry. I hate Maybourne and it depends on what he does. He pisses me off and then I have to leave, or shoot him. Sorry General, but where I'm from, Maybourne has, how shall I say, made many enemies in the SGC and well, many want to shoot him. Me mostly."

"I think you may be surprised. He has been a great asset to us."

"I got to stay and see this." Ford said in a gruff voice.

"Send him in." Jack said to the soldier. A few minutes passed and he walked in.

"Hello General. Colonel Ford." Maybourne said coming in, in a Colonel outfit. Seeing the bad look he was getting, "Something wrong?"

"Not really Colonel. This Ford is from another universe along with Major Carter. They've informed me that you are not very popular there." Jack said. Ford snorted showing his distaste.

"What did I do there?" he asked sitting near Jack.

"Ever heard the N.I.D.?" Carter said.

"Unfortunately yes." Daniel said.

"Well this...guy here was working for them. He...they nearly destroyed the SGC's reputation on several planets."

"I have not done any of that here. I helped get the objects stolen, back to their owners. The N.I.D. are still around but I'm not working for them or ever have." Maybourne said.

"Well this is a new development. Who is or was in charge?" Ford said livening up.

"Kinsey."

"That figures." Ford said looking disgusted. "Must be naturally evil no matter the universe."

**IN THE NORMAL UNIVERSE...**

"Well then Carter, you should be at your computer, doing whatever science things you do to get this problem straighten out." Jack said.

"The Colonel's right Major, but without the sarcasm." Hammond said. "As much as you could be to us, having two Colonels that are apparently the same people, in some senses, just isn't going to work."

"I agree General." Jack and Ford said in unison. They glared at each other a moment and dropped it just as quickly when Carter told them to grow up.

"Sorry." they said in unison again. This time they didn't look at each other.

"All right everyone, go find out what happened and figure out how to fix it. I've got some phone calls to make. Dismissed." Hammond said shaking his head.

As Hammond left Jack mentioned he was headed for the mess hall if anyone needed him.

"I could use a bite to eat. What about you Sam?" Ford said. "I'm looking forward to that Jello."

"Yeah, after that we can see what we can find out." Carter said.

In the mess hall...

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were eating at a table and talking to Melissa. Ford and Carter came in talking personal things. Carter thought it was best that they sit at another table so they did.

"I wonder..." Daniel said.

He got up and went over and asked Ford a few questions, which he answered, somewhat reluctantly. Coming back he had a smile on his face.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I was wondering how close you and him are in other aspects." Daniel said.

"And?" Jack said.

"Well, for one thing you both love finishing. He also lost a son, hates yogurt, likes to fly." Daniel said. "Can't live without Jello."

"Great." Jack said dropping his fork and rubbing his face. "If they get stuck here permanently, I'm going to retire. I can't take being with another version of myself. Too creepy."

"It would complicate things O'Neill. Two Colonels can't be in charge of SG-1." Teal'c said.

"I know that Teal'c." Jack said sarcastically.

"I'd stay if you did Carter. That's assuming we don't get back." Ford said.

"I'm wondering how much I'm like the Carter that belongs here. What would my house look like? How do I act?"

"Considering your married in our universe and she isn't here that makes a big difference." Ford said.

"You're right. Many things would be different. Well I'm finished so lets go see my office first."

"Good idea, then we can see what we can find out about this other Carter."

"They're leaving." Daniel said.

"Let them go. They're probably going straight to Carter's office to figure things out. We can go look in on them later. Besides, they're not from this universe. Besides that, they're being watched in case they try something. And besides that, I'm hungry so I'm not moving." O'Neill said through a few bites.

"Fine. I'm going then." Daniel said.

"Suite yourself."

The other universe's Carter wasn't surprised that this universe's Carter kept her office just about the same. Pictures weren't hanging around like she had in her universe. Ford walked in behind her and took a moment to look around before commenting.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what lifestyle they have out of the job, if the job is the same, so is the office." Ford said rubbing his chin.

"What?" Carter said with loss before finally realizing what he meant. "I see what you mean. I'm surprised you paid enough attention to my scientific talks to come up with that conclusion."

"I try. At least a little better now." he said with a shrug.

"Anything I can help with?" Daniel said as he came in.

"Yeah, let's see if anything unusual has happened lately that could have caused this." Carter said.

"I'm going to go...do something." Ford said waving his hand in the air. Daniel almost laughed seeing him act like Jack. Ford walked away as he let them talk.

Surprisingly enough, Jack and Ford got along quite well when they decided to play the X-box to pass the time. They decided on Halo. They were doing a really lousy job since they couldn't cover each other's backs very well. They both didn't say anything, but it was evident that they were competing against each other. Halfway into the second level, Ford looked around seeing if anyone was with them.

"Hey Jack, I need to ask you a personal question."

"What?" he said as he kept playing.

"My Carter was wondering if you have a certain past like me."

O'Neill paused the game and looked at him funny.

"One name, Pete Thorton."

"Who?"

"You know, guy in charge of the Phoenix Foundation?"

O'Neill unfortunately was not expecting this sort of thing and it showed. He was about to open his mouth as say something against it, but didn't have a chance.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything about you, us, we…whatever…you know." Ford said looking around. "Before you say anything, even though we look different, I can tell we are the same person we gave up once. I bet you still carry that pocket knife and duct tape in your bag too."

"Knife? Yeah, I guess." O'Neill said slowly after a moment.

A couple of hours later, Carter and several others learned that it was a solar flare that caused the mix up and how to possibly get back. The solar flare didn't happen on Earth's sun though and since it happened on the other planet's suns, that caused problems. Presently they were back on Gia'as as Carter and other scientists worked on fixing things. Jack and Ford talked fish stories while they worked. Melissa stayed back at the SGC to learn a few things from Daniel.

**IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE……………………………..**

Ford was trying his best to help Carter think or a way to get back to their universe, along with the help of several other scientists and Daniel. Maybourne had a few idea's, but left seeing that his presence didn't help Ford any and seemed to agitate Carter some. It had been several hours and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The pictures that hung around the office didn't help much in some cases. Anyone else would swear it was them in the pictures.

"I can't figure out anything that could have caused it." Carter said in frustration.

"Did you see if a," he said stopping with a snort and small sarcastic laugh, "solar flare was the cause? They have caused trouble for the gate before." Ford said.

"Tried that. The sun hasn't had any activity that could have even come close." Carter said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

She rolled her head around a few times trying to work out the kinks. Ford came over, more subconsciously, and massaged her shoulders as he spoke.

"Wait a minute……we've been looking in the wrong place, the problem occurred on P," he started to say, "ah…I can't ever remember those numbers."

"You mean Gia'as."  
"Yeah, that's where we saw the gate shimmer so it must be there that the problem…."

"You're right." Carter said sitting forward. "We have to go back there and then do our scans. That planets sun's could have caused all this."

"Let's go talk to the General then."

"You're positive that whatever caused this mix up happened on the other planet and not here?" General O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. I've run test after test, and others I haven't tried before and came up with nothing. We saw the gate shimmer on Gia'as, so theoretically that's where we have to look for the solution."

"Alright then, since the planet is safe and the inhabitants are our allies. You and the rest of SG-1 have a go to go check it out. Contact me every two hours and take whatever you feel you need. Dismissed."

They suited up, as usual, got the equipment they needed, per Carter and General O'Neill orders, and went through the gate. SG-1 went through with Melissa along. Even though it was her planet, it was considered her first official mission. Things were going slowly. Very slowly. A few hours later, less than back at the SGC, Carter found out it was a solar flare that caused it.

"It was a solar flare, but we have a problem."

"Let me guess, no more flares." Daniel said.

"No." Carter said dejectedly. "I can't seem to predict the next solar flare because of the amount of flares, but most of them never come toward that planet. With two sun's it makes things very difficult."

"Daniel?" Ford said coming behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Is that cool universe jumping mirror at AREA 51 or inside the SGC? I think its called the Quantum Mirror, no that is what it's called. Yeah, anyway…." Ford said waving his right hand as he described what it looked like.

"Yeah, it's in AREA 51, but we really never figured out how it worked."

"Oh great. We need it, it's the only way home, and before you say anything Carter, no offense, I know it will work."

"How? There's an almost infinite combination of parallel universes out there. It could take minutes to forever." Carter said staring at him. "The idea is sound, but as I said, it could take forever."

"Ah, but I know this universe, or I should say, how things work somewhat." Ford said.

"What?" Carter and Daniel said together. Mel looked like she was trying to figure out what he was saying and still not getting it as did everyone else, but she more than them.

"Explain Mr. Primus." Teal'c said.

"I come from a universe where I've seen your missions and how things tend to go, like the fact you're constantly lucky, get my point."

"Yeah, I do now, but you can't believe that that would continue now that you're here, could you?" Carter said thinking.

"What has it been now, three escapes from the Goa'uld, with me being here. Trust me Carter, this has to work."

"Well it can't hurt to try. Theoretically, it's possible that we could find our universe and that the other versions of us are doing the same thing." Carter said. "Lets go home and get it."

Ford dialed the home address, for the first time, while Carter packed up a few things with the others. After the whoosh, Ford grabbed a few cases and followed behind.

"Something wrong Major?" General Jack asked as they came through.

"The sun's flares are too unpredictable to come up with a solution that would work. Back in our universe, we figured out how the Quantum Mirror worked."

"The what?" O'Neill asked.

"That strange mirror we never got working." Daniel said.

"Our Daniel went through it and saw what happened when a Goa'uld invasion conquered Earth. When he got back to our universe, we were able to prepare for their invasion. We had another encounter later…."

"Alright Major, I understand. If you believe this is the only way, then I'll have it taken from AREA 51 and transferred here."

"It was Ford's idea sir, but I agree with him." Carter said. General O'Neill noticed that she looked like she wanted to say or was going to say more but didn't, so he let it drop.

"Alright then Major. Dismissed." he said walking off.

"That was the easy part." Ford said.

"Did you think he would not have let us try Mr. Primus?" Teal'c asked.

"No, just feels like theirs going to be trouble with getting the Quantum Mirror. Something tells me it's not where it should be." Ford commented.

"Let's hope your wrong Ford." Carter said as they walked out of the gate room.


	10. CHAPTER 10

Chapter 10

**IN THE NORMAL UNIVERSE……………..**

"Sir." Carter said.

"Yes." Both Jack and Ford said. They looked at each other, but Carter spoke before they did anything.

"Look, since this is your universe Colonel O'Neill, you will be in charge, okay Ford?" she said giving him a look only woman give.

"Yeah, sure." Ford said putting his hands up. Jack knew that LOOK, his wife had given it to him a few times, ex-wife now. Still irked him how this Ford had his mannerism.

"Anyway Major, what were you going to say?" Jack asked.

"The equipment shows that the solar flare that caused the problem did come from the sun's."

"I hear a but coming." Jack said as she paused.

"I can't predict when they happen. It's random and if we tried to rig up something that would do the job, we could end up anywhere but where we want to go."

"So that it then." Jack asked sarcastically.

"Not unless you have a device that allows travel to happen between universes sir."

Jack smiled brightly as she finished. They look at him not understanding why he laughed as well.

"You find this funny?" Colonel Ford asked offended.

"We have a thingy that does that. Daniel went through it once and well, it's not important right now, the important thing is, is that we have a……mirror that does that." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

Carter looked around, seeing no one around them, "Did you ask him that question?"

"Which question would that be Major?" Jack asked not understanding.

"You know, that personal question, about you past?" Ford whispered.

"Oh that question." Jack said remembering their little conversation. He seemed confused anyway.

"So it's true here too. Except Jack's the guy instead." Carter said as she walked away with a laugh.

"She won't tell anyone?" Jack asked Ford.

"No. She's kept it a secret so far. Though you should have seen the look on her face when she found out I was….you know."

"My Carter would probably freak out." he said after a moment. He sounded like he didn't care in some aspects.

"If you two are finished, we need help getting a few things so we can go back and get that device." Carter said walking up. Jack looked ready to object, but instead helped grab something, along with Ford and they headed back home.

After a short debriefing, Hammond approved the use of the Quantum Mirror and had it taken out of storage on the base. Several guards went with SG-1 as they took it to Gia'as. Before they went though, Daniel and Jack and Teal'c and a few others told them about the incident where an alternate version of Carter and another guy came through the Mirror looking for help. They even showed them what footage they had on tape from when they were there. Daniel told Carter how it worked, and being Carter, she picked it up quickly. Ford on the other hand, was well….like Jack. Completely lost. Except Carter knew they weren't. On the planet, they sent it up near gate and started looking. Carter mentioned it would probably take awhile, so Ford and the Colonel talked fish while the scientist and archeologist kept at it. Teal'c, well……. just kept guard along with the other soldiers. As the day was beginning to end O'Neill phoned home, as he called it, and told them they were going to stay the night and keep trying. Hammond didn't fully like the idea, but agreed to let them.

"Its camp out time." Jack said as he pitched his tent.

Everyone else was pitching their tents as Jack stood up. When he saw that, despite certain things, Ford and Carter sleeping in the same tent, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He shook his head and crawled in his tent. Carter had told another scientist that was relieving them for the night, what to look for and to wake her if they saw anything that looked like what she was trying to find before going to bed.

**IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE……….**

The next day, Ford was awakened by a soldier coming in and shaking him awake.

"Sir, General O'Neill needs you in the briefing room right away." the soldier said.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"0800 sir."

"Morning already? Okay, I'll be right there."

"Yes sir."

After the soldier left Ford got up from his temporary quarters on the base, which were his only quarters since he hadn't actually left the base as of yet to look for a house like everyone else. Hell, he hadn't even left the base period. This was the other universe but he still hadn't looked around for a home in the other universe either. Only off world so far had he been anywhere. After freshening up first, he went to the briefing room. The rest of SG-1 was already there.

"Morning Col…..Ford. Sorry, force of habit." General O'Neill said.

"Morning." Ford said to everyone. He noticed that Jack didn't look happy.

"I have bad news people," General O'Neill said. Ford made a comment under his breath that only Carter caught which in turn made her kick Ford under the table. Ford flinched but didn't look at her. This all happened while O'Neill kept going. "I called the President and he authorized the transfer from AREA 51. Earlier this morning, I got a call saying that the plane was hijacked by an unknown force."

Ford dropped his head forward onto the table, making a loud thunk noise. It caught everyone's attention. He rolled his head back and forth a few times as he spoke, "Please tell me that we have something to go on?"

"We do." Jack said. He sounded like he had a plan.

Ford sat up slowly. From the look on Jack's face, it looked like he did have a plan. "You did something."

"I did do something. We've been having trouble with some thefts in certain secure area's so a very small tracking device was placed on that Mirror. Unfortunately, we can only pinpoint a certain radius of where it is, but not an exact location. It's somewhere in a warehouse on the San Francisco coast. The other problem is the location. There's around a hundred of them, and we can't just send in a platoon or more of men without making ourselves known. Several of these warehouses are being watched by the authorities because of different bust they need or intend to do."

"FBI, CIA, NSA,SFPD…." Ford said as he named a few off. Jack stopped him from going further.

"Them and maybe more. Against my better judgment, I'm sending SG-1 to go and try to retrieve that Mirror. The locale authorities along with several other agencies have been notified of you being sent there to recover a stolen top secret object. The President has personally looked into this matter to make sure they are to corporate with you if the need arises. The National Guard will be on standby if you need them, otherwise you are going to be left completely alone. A personal jet is waiting to take you there as we speak. Grab your gear and get going."

"Why would the President get involved?" Ford asked.

"If whoever took this Mirror manages to activate it and opens it to a universe where the Goa'uld or worse have taken over, then they could come through and take this planet over before we would know it." General O'Neill said.

"Ouch. Point taken." Ford said.

"Dismissed."

They were all piled into a Army Hummer heading for the airport as Carter drove. She drove faster than Ford thought, almost recklessly.

"Ah Carter, the speed limit is…"

"I know the speed limit." she said shutting him up with a glare.

"Okay." Ford said drawing it out slightly.

He sat back in the seat and didn't say another word. Nearly an hour later, they got on the jet plane. It was a standard, two engine near the rear type plane. They didn't talk as the boarded the plane and stored their things. Ford, as usual, thought something seemed funny, but didn't comment. As they took their seats, one of the pilots came out.

"Are you all ready to go?" he asked to no one in particular. It seemed like a general question.

"I am." Teal'c said. Teal'c had put a hat on before they left the Hummer.

"Carter?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Captain. You can take off."

"Yes Major." he said going back up to the cock pit.

They heard the engines power up and soon they were in the air. One of the pilots told them through the intercom that it would take less that two hours till they arrived.

"Have I done something wrong Major?" Ford said leaning over closer.

"Yes." she said with uncertain anger. "No Ford, not really. I was just looking forward to going home and then this happened. I'm used to Jack coming up with a plan of action. I have one, but I don't know how well it will work. Mostly it's because you take charge without thinking about who is really in charge. Part of me let you keep at it because it was working and seemed a good idea. But I'm questioning myself now."

"I've seen how you react to things over the years and how you've dealt with many other problems. You are as great a leader as Jack if not better. I'll try to be more of a follower of orders instead of trying to take charge like I have done. I believe in you so don't doubt yourself. If you need advice or anything, I'm here and so are they. You're not alone." Carter seemed to loosen up and look more relaxed after he got finished.

"You're right. I just need to hear it I guess."

"That's what friends are for."

The rest of the trip was spend in silence. Teal'c was sleeping the entire way, or so it looked. Daniel was reading something on a laptop and Carter looked out the window, occasionally looking around at the team. Ford seemed to be on guard for some reason, Carter thought. After he talked to her, he sat back and kept his eyes on the door to the cockpit as if something bad was going to happen. On touchdown they retrieved their equipment and got into another Army Hummer. The trip to the warehouse district in San Francisco was uneventful and silent. Carter said it was because she wanted to think. No one argued with her so things stayed quite.

The warehouse district was incredible huge. They drove through the gate that fenced in the whole area that was a couple square miles. They parked inside a warehouse that looked to be being rebuilt or in the process of maybe getting repairs. Several holes were in the roof and a few panels here and there were gone from the walls. Carter parked near a wall that was not damaged as bad that would hide the Hummer. After grabbing their equipment out, they pulled out a tarp that looked like it was used for painting, for disguise purposes and covered the Hummer. It almost seemed to blend in with the other supplies that were laying around near them. Panels for the ceiling and walls and other stuff. They hoped no one would see it. As they put on their stuff, a few FBI agents came into the building.

"I'm Agent Percy with the FBI. This is agent Harold and Tom." he said pulling out his badges as did the other two. They had coats on saying FBI on the backs.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter. This is my team. I've been told you're going to be helping us."

Ford glanced at Tom thinking he'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't place where. He also seemed to have a familiar looking thing poking out of his coat pocket but his hand was covering it enough he couldn't place what it was. _Must be someone I saw back home that looks like him. Oh, well._

_Something is wrong here._

_I know Herc. Give me a moment and I'll get it. Unless you know what it is?_

_No._

"Yes Major. We have a map of the area here and several warehouses under surveillance. Unfortunately, we don't know if any of them have what your looking for and since there are so many warehouses here, we don't have enough man power to search them all. I can help only so far there."

"That's fine. We can figure things out from here. Just inform your people and the other authorities around not to shoot or bother us. What channels are you using so we know who to call if we need backup?"

As Major Carter and Agent Percy talked, Harold came over to the other three.

"Anything you can tell us that might help."

"It's classified." Daniel said.

Ford was strapping on several clip holders still as he spoke, "Even if we had it here now, you wouldn't think that it was a big deal considering what it looks like. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what it is though." he said picking up a high powered, long range sniper rifle he brought along.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Major Carter yelled for them to come over and see the map. As they all looked at it, she spoke. She didn't noticed that Ford wasn't among them.

"None of the warehouses that have an underground area are being looked at by the authorities. I believe that whoever has the…..device that were looking for probably has it underground."

"Likely assumption. If I thought it might do something that could attract a lot of attention then I'd hide it below ground in a place like this." Percy said.

"Where did you get this map?" Ford said holding one up as he unrolled it slowly as he looked it over.

He was rolling from top to bottom as he looked. It was a much bigger version of what Percy had laid out for them.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked. He looked pissed.

"This map shows buildings that are lined with lead." Ford said.

"Let me see that." Carter said.

Agent Percy looked ready to take it from Carter as she took it from Ford. He was really angry. As Carter spread it out they got a better view of how the warehouses looked from a infra-red and x-ray satellite lens from orbit.

"Were you hiding this from us?" she asked quite upset.

Carter had Ford and Daniel help her spread it out. Teal'c stood by in case the agents tried something.

"This will definitely help slim the choices down." Ford said as he pointed things out. "These buildings are lined with lead. Before you ask how I know, I just know. And these buildings go farther underground that the other map shows."

"Again, why didn't you bring this to our attention?" Carter asked. She was starting to look ready to spit nails.

"We were under orders to keep it from you." Harold said. He was starting to fidget, as was the other two agents. Tom had his hand tighten on the object in his pocket.

"Why is that?" Carter asked. Her apparent anger was clouding her ability to see something was amiss.

"We were told by the NSA that this was top secret and that even the President of the United States didn't have enough authority to allow you to see these." Percy said. He had his hands behind his back.

Ford called Daniel over to look at the other map as Carter talked.

"Higher than the President! That's the biggest…" she was interrupted by Daniel.

"You're kidding!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No. If you look at how these warehouses are placed with those colors.."

"Ford?" Carter said.

"Yes Major." Ford said not turning. Daniel did turn but had his hand on his 9mm.

"I'm busy…" Carter started saying when Ford said to Daniel, "Now."

Ford turned around quickly pulling the Desert Eagle and pointing it at Percy. Daniel aimed his at the other two. Teal'c didn't understand what was happening but pulled his zat gun anyway.

"What's going on here?!" Percy asked. He and Harold had their hands on their guns but didn't pull them.

"Ford what the hell..?" Carter was asking.

"They're N.I.D. Drop your weapons. Slowly."

Carter turned to looking back at the agents. She could see that Ford was telling the truth. Tom did look familiar to her now that she looked closer. But Tom wasn't his name, it was something else, but she couldn't remember what. As she went to grab her gun, Percy pulled his and moved forward to grab Carter when he was thrown back into the wall. The other two got their weapons halfway out when they were hit with Teal'c's zat gun.

"You okay Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes Teal'c. I'm fine." She had to look around to find Ford. He was looking outside by peaking around the corner.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Ford noticed that the maps were total off on how everything was placed. I was looking over the map as you were talking to Percy then Ford showed me the discrepancies between the two." Daniel said to Carter as Ford walked over looking at the maps again. "He also noticed that Tom was carrying a zat gun in his pocket."

Teal'c had taken the two knocked out agents and tied them up and gagged them, before placing them with Percy, who they bandaged up. Ford had shot him through the shoulder making it pretty much impossible to ever shoot a gun again. He would survive though.

"You're lucky you didn't get close enough to grab her or I would have put a bullet through your head. Now lets see what you were hiding." Ford said to the man he shot before he went over with Teal'c to look over the map. It was so large that it hung over the hood of the Hummer.

"Ford also noticed that their car had a few things in it that you would only find at the SGC or in the hands of the Goa'uld." Daniel was saying as Carter looked over the map as well.

"Such as?"

"This." Ford said as he pulled a zat gun and a Goa'uld hand device from the his pockets. "And there were three unconscious Federal Agents behind a pile of junk outside, minus their coats and badges. When I looked at the map the first time, it looked funny. Closer inspection showed it was a fake so I decided to look in the car they drove up in after seeing one of those guys with a zat gun."

Carter was looking over both the maps as they talked. She instantly started to see the problems between the real map and the fake one.

"Had you not noticed this was fake, we'd be looking in all the wrong places. Several of these buildings are being used for criminal activities. Look at this, this building is a chop shot, these here are drug facilities, something being watched by the FBI and SFPD. We'd be in so much trouble had we entered these places."

Carter shook her head as she thought.

"Since these are lined with lead, one of them has to be where they have the Quantum Mirror." Daniel said pointing at places on the map.

"I have a few idea's but I won't employ them." Ford muttered as he looked at the unconscious agents. "We'll have to search the ones that look to be the best choices. Splitting up is not an idea I fancy, but you're in charge Major so it's up to you."

"What sort of idea did you have in mind Mr. Primus?" Teal'c asked.

He started to open his mouth but instead leaned over and spoke into his ear. Teal'c's eyes actually widened in surprise and he stepped back.

"You have employed this form of interrogation before?" Teal'c asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It worked to. Not damaging, to badly, but totally effective. I only employed in on those who were considered extremely evil according to the United States Government. I actually had a higher rank in the Government than I originally told you Carter. I used to work with NCIS, CIA, and NSA. I got tired of torturing, left and got the job a different job before going to the one I used to have."

"So what did you say to Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"You don't want to know." Ford said. "Trust me."

"Indeed. I am appalled that that form of torture even exist. The Goa'uld have never even implied such methods of interrogation."

"Yeah, my past is….troubled. Let's not dwell on it."

"Had that NID agent grabbed me would you have shot him in the head like I heard you say?" Carter asked taking Teal'cs word for it and not asking him to tell her.

"Yes. Had Teal'c not shot the others, well….." he said leaving it hanging.

Carter nodded understanding. "Thanks. Not only for that but also seeing that they weren't who they said they were."

"Police and detective training. Don't worry about it. Got a plan yet?" he said getting her back on track.

"We are going to split up. I've made a few modifications to this other map so that you two can look at the ones that might be where the Mirror is while me and Ford look at the rest. Call in every time you enter and leave each building. We can let each other know which ones we've checked out so they can be marked off the maps. Any questions?"

When no one answered, she gave Daniel the map she fixed and told them to move out.

Daniel and Teal'c headed on the right side while Major Carter and Ford took the left side. They only had fifteen warehouse to really look through that were lined with lead. Hopefully they would find the Mirror in one of them. If not they'd have to look in the other hundred plus that had some form of underground beneath them. Most of those that had an underground that weren't lined with lead, didn't seem to have very many people in them. Most appeared to be chop shops. As Carter and Ford headed off slowly, almost crawling, Daniel and Teal'c did the same but a little quicker.

"I suggest we check them out starting here and then here to…well you get the picture." Daniel said.

"Indeed. We must proceed with caution Dr. Jackson." Teal'c said pulling his zat gun.

Daniel had his 9mm and a zat gun as well. Carter took the other one Ford found. Since Teal'c was the only one who had brought one on the trip, the other one they found was an added bonus. Teal'c was allowed to bring a zat since he could snap it in half if they were captured or taken by the authorities if they were dirty or tried something. The first building they were to check out was the fourth building down. Even though there appeared to be no one in the other three, they went slowly anyway. Not a thing was in the first warehouse building. Why it was lined with lead, they couldn't say or see. There was just a large hole in the ground with nothing in it. No hidden door, no hidden floor holes either.

"Must have been something once and now abandoned." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"Well the next one is several down from here. Let's get going."

They walked down slowly as before. One of the buildings that was being watched by some branch of the government so they had to go around another warehouse to get to their destination. When they got around one of the warehouses they came in contact with several SFPD, SIU, and FBI vehicles.

"Lieutenant I think that those people we were to watch out for are here?" some cop said.

"What? Where?" the Lieutenant asked. When the other officer pointed toward Daniel and Teal'c he turned.

"Who are you and what authority do you have being here?" the Lieutenant said as he walked over to them. He was carrying a M-16 and ready to shoot them if he had to.

"We are here by order of the President of the United States. Weren't you informed that we were coming?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah we were informed. Just making sure it was you. We have photo's of the people were suppose to look out for. Where's the other two?" he asked.

"They're looking in a different area for the stolen property. We split up to cover more ground." Daniel said.

"You must be searching the different warehouses then, is this one of the ones you planned on checking?"

"Yeah. What's in there?"

"Drug bust in progress. An informant inside has told us that everything in there is drug related chemicals. Is the object that was stolen a chemical or chemical container?"

"No it's not. We'll just be on our way and check the other locations. We'll come back by in case if we don't find it in the others." Daniel said.

"Where's the next one your checking?"

"Here." Daniel said showing him the map.

"Luckily it's that building that way. Just head down two, turn and go down three more and you can't miss it." he said pointing away from the warehouse that was being taken.

"Thanks." Daniel said.

Teal'c nodded to the man and they left. Again there was nothing between them and their next building. They got to building easily to see it was locked up with a electronically coded lock. There was no windows either. It was a single door that allowed people to enter and exit. Not a vehicle door like the others had been.

"Teal'c." Daniel said nodding at the door.

Teal'c nodded in understanding and was about to shoot it when the door make a clicking noise.

"Teal'c." he said as he stood next to the side of the door. Teal'c stood on the other side.

"You can come away from the sides of the door. We saw you approach and know why you are here. You may come in." someone said from inside.

They heard footsteps back away. Daniel and Teal'c looked around the corner slowly. Seeing that some security guard was standing there waiting for them to come in they walked in.

"I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Murry."

"Yeah, we know. When I saw you approaching on the camera and your file appeared moments later with a message from the President to help you. I don't know what you're looking for, but look away. All that's in here is FBI files dating back to the Kennedy Administration. Once they're put into computer format, they'll be put somewhere else or burn or something. I don't know, I'm just a security guard. I get paid to follow orders." he said as they walked down a metal hallway that lead to a large cubicle looking place.

Punching a few button on the computer a hidden door opened in the wall. Daniel looked through the door to see shelves upon shelves of massive boxes of files upon files.

"Can you give us a moment?" Daniel said.

"Sure." the guard said sitting down.

Daniel and Teal'c went outside and contacted Carter and informed them what they had managed to find so far. She told them to make a note on the map to check it out again if the other buildings didn't have the Mirror. They signed off and told they guard they may come back later. He shrugged and told them good luck as he led them out.

"Well that turned out to be another bust." Daniel said as they walked away.

Carter watched them go until they disappeared pass a warehouse. Once they were out of sight she looked forward to see Ford was at the end of one of the warehouses looking around the corner.

"How far were you planning on traveling without me?"

"Just here. I was going to give you several more seconds then come get you." he said looking through the scope.

"I thought you liked using hand guns only."

"I actually have a rank, if you want to call it that, of being a dead on shot. If the N.I.D. is behind this, then I want to be able to see them before they see us."

"A pair of high tech binoculars can do that."

Ford turned his head and looked at her embarrassingly. "I actually didn't think of that. I forgot they existed. Besides, this is a quiet rifle."

"You're serious." she said seeing he wasn't joking. She chuckled as he talked.

"Yeah." he said with a shrug. "It happens."

"See anything?"

"Other than a tumbleweed, which I thought was strange, no. It's safe."

"Then lets go."  
They checked out four buildings and found absolutely squat. There was nothing at all.

"Well, we know that Teal'c and Daniel are fairing better since they at least found something." Ford said as he stood in the empty warehouse. "From the looks of the floor, they parked some heavy equipment in here. See the scratches in the floor?"

"Yeah." Carter said kneeling down with him. "I can tell some of these scratches were made from metal trends."

"Could be a tank, but the trend looks wrong. Probably construction equipment."

"Maybe."

"Let's hope we don't run into any tanks."

"I agree. It would only make matters worse." she said as they got up to leave.

"Nothing else is here. Where's the next spot?"

Carter pulled the map out and made a mark on the building they were in. "The next one is way over here next to the fence. A straight run would take us about 20 minutes to get there. But since we have to be careful, it could take up to an hour."

"Then we better get moving."

They had walked down past 12 of them so far when Carter said she had to rest a moment.

"Good idea. I'm getting thirsty." he said pulling out his canteen.

"We should have ate before leaving or during the plane ride." she said holding her stomach for a moment.

"I know we have those MRE's but they don't taste very well." Ford said.

"Freeze dried never does." she said taking a drink.

"I brought a few cereal and granola bars just in case……" he said pulling a few out.

"You're a life saver." she said taking two. They ate silently as the sun came around slowly.

Ford looked to see it read 2:32. "Got about five hours of light left. We should get moving."

"Lets go."

Ford stayed in the lead keeping a look out. They were three buildings from it when Ford noticed movement. Carter noticed it to and they both got behind a building.

"You want to look?"

"You check first." she said.

Ford nodded and got on the ground. Peeking around, he messed with the scope until he got the focus right. The warehouse they wanted to get to had a camera above the large doors and a camera above the single door. There were several men walking aback and forth with M16's and a Hummer parked just out of sight. Its back end was showing on the vehicle. Ford told Carter what he saw as he looked around. The men outside had a 9 millimeter strapped to their hips as well. Another Hummer pulled up as its front end came into view. The driver wasn't anyone important, just another soldier with a gun. The passenger though was very familiar.

"Son of a….." Ford started saying but cut himself off. "Sorry Major."

"Forget that. Who is it?"

"That ass Simmons. Just give me the word." Ford said with a hint of hope that she would say yes.

"Considering what he tried to do to me in our universe, I almost want to say yes, but we have to find out why he's here." Carter said. Ford could hear the anger in her voice.

"Only cause you say so, I'm not shooting him. So tempting though." Ford said removing his finger from the trigger. He sat back against the wall with Carter as she thought of a plan.

"If we could get on top……Daniel, Teal'c. Come back."

"Daniel here. Teal'c's looking inside on of the buildings with me. So far nothing. What about you?"

"We found a building with the N.I.D. inside. Simmons is here too."

"Simmons?! What is he doing here?"

"I don't know Daniel. Here's the coordinates to where we are." Carter said as she talked. Ford sniffed the air smelling something.

"That's too familiar."

"What are you talking about?" Carter said as she got finished talking to Daniel.

"That company that we didn't want to see might be nearby."

"What company?" she said looking around.

"Years ago I was able to drive a M1A1 Abrams tank. I'll tell you the full story later, but I can remember the sound of the engine and the smell's surrounding it. The sound isn't there but it certainly smells like one has came through here." he said getting up slowly.

"You think there's a M1A1 Abrams tank around here?" she said sounding like she thought he was going crazy.

"Don't give me that look Carter. I'm being serious. Have you drove one?"

"No."

"Well I have. A lot of fun actually. Let's look just in case."

"We need to look around anyway, so we can keep a lookout for a tank, though I doubt there is one here."

"Is there anymore of those lead lined buildings around that one we were headed for?"

"Two of them." she said pointing at the map.

"What is Daniel and Teal'c doing?"

"I have them checking this building out since it is so close to that one with Simmons. We are going to check this one over here," she said pointing at the other one, "And see what they are doing. If the mirror isn't in either one, then we go in that one." she said pointing at the one they were originally headed for.

"Let go then."

Daniel and Teal'c headed out quickly and headed down to the warehouse Carter told them to go to. They were very far from that particular building and time was not on their side. Teal'c estimated it would take almost and hour to get across the field to Carter's position. That was at running speed. Considering they might have to avoid some places, it was going to take longer.

They managed to get around the other buildings without much trouble or being seen. Ford noticed a open window and glanced in with the scope for his personal cannon.

"What do you see?"

"What don't I see. Everyone must have been outside except the two morons next to the very large and looking to be fully functional Abrams tank."

"Ford, jokes are not something we need right now."

"Here." he said handing the scope to her. She looked through and saw exactly what he said. "I should have brought a crossbow."

When she looked at him strangely.

"It's a quiet weapon too, more quieter."

"We're here to retrieve stolen property, not shoot everyone."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean they won't try to kill us."

"I can't think of any reason why they'd have a tank here, even if it's for protection reasons, it's to loud to hide if they use it." Carter said handing the scope back.

"Not if they have a sound dampener. I assume they exist considering the N.I.D. have stolen things even in our universe that I know I never saw before and you never came across that I ever saw on the TV."

"It's possible."

"I have an idea if we can get their attention."

"What is it?"

Ford told her his idea as he scratched his chin.

"That would provide a great distraction. They'd want to keep from being found or spotted so stopping that would become a priority. Even if they have a sound dampening device, the field can only be so big."

"I'm guessing it extends around in a ten by ten square. A square of warehouses. And that the device is in that main building."

"If there is one, I'd put it there. There's a door down there, but if the other guards down there see us, we're out of luck." she said pointing to a single back door to the warehouse with the tank.

"I've got a better snipping chance in case anything happens so you go first and I'll keep watch. I'll let you know when to stop moving."

Carter nodded and got down as Ford watched around the corner with his scope as she crawled toward the door. One of the guards walked by the warehouse that he was guarding, two warehouses down from them. He didn't even look in their direction and was out of sight within seconds. Once Carter made it to the door, Ford crawled over next while she watched from her binoculars. No one came by.

"That seemed too easy." Ford commented.

"It's a blessing in disguise." she said sarcastically.

"Probably."

They came in slowly, seeing several tables with various objects on them. The two men were both smoking, a joint from the smell of it, Ford commented. They were standing on the right side of the armored vehicle as it faced the wall. They also had their backs to them and making bad jokes. They moved forward slowly stopping in front of what appeared to be a storage shed built into the inner wall. It had a door that locked from the outside by dropping a metal bar across the door. Carter slowly looked around the corner and turned back quickly when they turned to her.

"I think I got spotted." she muttered.

"Great." he muttered back.

"Excuse me." she said a little to loudly.

"Sorry, I think I've been hanging around Jack too long." he said opening the door.

He had set the rifle to the side before lifting the bar. They could hear footsteps approaching and he got in after her and closed the door quickly, and quietly. There were several shelves with many different tools and other mechanical things on them. A sink in the corner that looked like it was shut off sometime ago with one of the hook type faucets. Eight flashlights with those batteries with the springs on top next to them. Some looked bad with acid coming out.

"I could have sworn that I saw a woman." one of them said.

"So did I. A blond that looked really good." the other said.

"We could have real fun…" the other was saying.

Ford growled just enough for Carter to hear. She didn't look to be enjoying what she was hearing either. Ford cocked his gun involuntarily, which they unfortunately heard.

"Great work Ford." she muttered as she elbowed him.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he said back to her as he rubbed his side.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a gun cocking." one said.

"It's probably a mouse that's inside the shed."

"Then where did this rifle come from?" the other asked.

"Damn." Ford muttered. _I left it outside_.

_Nice work. Let the enemy know you're here._

"Wasn't this bar down?" one said.

"Yeah it was! She must have went in there!" the other said.

"Let's get her!"

One of the guards opened the door to see a man standing in front of a blond woman in a uniform. A large Desert Eagle was in his hand pointed at him. Her gun was also pointed at him. He tried to get his assault rifle up to shoot them but ended up with a hole in the head from Ford and a few in the chest from Carter. The guy behind him saw what happened and reached for his CB unit. Ford saw this and shot it, taking the guys hand off. He screamed but was able to get the door shut and locked. Ford slammed into the door trying to get it open before it was locked, but failed even after a few more kicks.

"Great work! Now we're stuck in here!" Carter yelled as they heard the moaning guy run for help. "Teal'c, Daniel. Come in."

All she got was static as Ford started looking around.

"What are you doing?" she said still trying to get the others. She moved as he told her he needed past.

"I'm getting us out of here. I doubt you will get through to them."

"How are you getting us out? Short of blowing it off, the doors locked from the other side." Carter said.

"I'm doing something I saw MacGyver do once."

"MacGyver?!" Carter exclaimed. "The MacGyver?"

"Yes." he said rummaging.

"You know him?!"

"Yeah. Know him, seen him, talked to him." he said as he grabbed a couple of the undamaged batteries. "Worked with him. Help me here."

"What?!"

"Grab that wire there and cut me off about four or five feet and get me a clear area on that table." he said as he tried to unscrew the hook faucet.

She heard a loud breaking noise as she gave up trying to contact Daniel and Teal'c.. "What was that?"

"That faucet had to be broken off." he said placing the faucet between the batteries. "Where's that wire?"

"What are you making? Wait a minute…..this looks like a…"

"A electro magnet, yes. Now where's that wire?" he said impatiently.

It took her a minute but she had the wire to him. He wrapped it around the batteries springs and then around the faucet head. Then he looked around trying to find a MacGyver favorite.

"Ah, here it is." he said taking some duct tape and wrapping it around the makeshift magnet.

He placed a couple other rolls into his pockets and then placed the magnet against the door and moved slowly until they heard the bar move. Ford showed hard forcing the door open then tossed the magnet away quickly and had the gun out before Carter even got out.

"We need to hurry, we could have N.I.D. all over us in moments." Carter said.

"I don't think anyone knows were here." he said following the blood trail.

Outside the guy he shot had only managed to make it just around the corner and passed out from blood loss against the wall. Ford dragged him back in.

"We need to help this guy."

Carter was almost reluctant but helped stop the bleeding and bandage the damaged wrist.

"Now I get to work while you contact Daniel and Teal'c. Tell them it will be a about one minute."

"One minute to what?" she asked.

"Rewire a Abrams tank."

"What?!"

"Trust me about this. I got to drive one remember." he said picking his rifle back up and going into the tank. This inside looked exactly like is should so he pulled open a panel and started working.

"Daniel, Teal'c. Ford should have the plan going soon." she said as the tank started up suddenly. "That was quick."

"We're here at the other building." Daniel said.

"Are you ready on your side?" she asked.

"Yes Major Carter." Teal'c said over the line.

"Disable it then." she said.

"Already done Major Carter?" Teal'c said.

"He shot it a couple times with a zat and it shorted out everything." Daniel explained.

"That's it. Daniel, Teal'c get out of that building and head somewhere safe. We are going to go around into the back so meet us there. This other tank is headed for the other tank right now." Ford said over the com unit. "If the map they had in the tank is right anyway."

"What?!" the other members of SG-1 said at once.

Ford climbed out of the tank as it started forward. It was increasing speed rapidly as he got off.

"Why did you do that?!" Carter yelled as it plowed through the wall.

"It's a distraction tactic! Now we move around and go in the back of the building while they are dealing with the tank."

She nodded understanding as they watched it go into the other warehouse across from them. There were several soldiers in the building that started running and yelling out different orders as it came at them. Carter and Ford moved out quickly as the guards were distracted.

"How long do we have?" she asked as they moved slowly down the side of a warehouse.

"A long time. I messed with the wiring enough that they won't stop it unless they blow it up, somehow empty the gas tank, or take out a track which would be bad since it would then try to move on the undamaged one."

"So it's just going to keep going?" she asked as they rounded the warehouse.

No one was standing around or even there as they came up on the warehouse they needed. Teal'c and Daniel rounded the corner as the Carter got ready to call them.

"Major Carter. Mr. Primus." Teal'c said as he stood near the door. "The guards are all occupied with the runaway tank. It will crash into the other tank in approximately two minutes."

"A little later than I expected." Ford commented as he pulled his gun. "Idiots left the keys in it to."

"Didn't you have a rifle?" Daniel asked.

"I left it in the tank. It's set up to shoot at the first person who opens the hatch."

"Why?" Daniel said pulling his zat out.

"Why not?" Ford said. "Don't need them using the tank against us."

"Right." Daniel said.

"We go in on three." Carter said making them drop the conversation.

She slowly opened the door and Teal'c took point. Looking inside they saw panic and confusion. No one had any idea what was going on and didn't see the four people moving past the empty Army Hummers. A large structure was built in the middle of the room. From the looks of the design, it was a large elevator that could hold a small delivery truck, like a UPS vehicle. The front was not facing them so they couldn't tell if anyone was guarding it or if it had camera's.

"This is not good." Daniel said.

"Yep. A real challenge." Ford said with a sigh.

"You're happy with this situation?" Carter exclaimed. She kept her voice down though it was apparent she wanted to yell.

"I was being sarcastic." Ford said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking over the Hummer's hood.

There looked to be about twenty guards running around as they shouted orders and frantically tried to find out what was up with a runaway tank. As Carter and the others discussed a plan, they heard a loud crunch. From the sounds of the yelling and the crunch noise followed by a explosion. It was easy to tell that the tanks had collided.

"Well, they got the tank stopped." Ford said still looking over the Hummer.

"Ford, eyes and head here." she said smacking his arm. They were all crouched down the Hummer.

"Sorry."

"Now, we need to get behind that building. Since Ford has the sharp shooting skill, he'll be the last one to move. Ford can you make that Hummer drive forward?"

"Not a problem." he said pulling the duct tape from his pocket.

"After he gets back, Daniel will move behind the elevator, then Teal'c, followed by me. Until he gets back we watch his back." she said nodding to Ford to take off. As he moved off and they looked over the hood Daniel asked Carter a question.

"How is it he knows what to do?" Daniel asked.

"He said he learned a few things from MacGyver."

"You don't mean the 'MacGyver'!" he exclaimed in a low voice.

"The same."

"How is it he knows him? I've been trying to find him for years."

"So have I." Carter said. "Ford said he worked with him once."

"Find who?" Ford asked as he came back around.

"That was quick." Carter said.

"Not a problem. They left the keys again. Who were you talking about?"

"MacGyver." Daniel pointed out.

Ford chuckled but didn't elaborate on who he knew it was even though Daniel asked.

"You forgot to make it move." Carter pointed out.

"I'd say…………..about now." he said.

Suddenly the Hummer started and popped into gear. With a small squeal it took off slowly gaining speed. It didn't take long for everyone to see it approaching and get out of the way. Since the doors were locked, the men grabbing the doors that couldn't open pulled them along when they didn't let go. Since they were all armored Hummer's, the attempts they were putting into taking its tires out wasn't working.

"Go." Carter said.

Daniel crouched down and was able to get behind the building with no problems. Teal'c also made it easily. They both had their zat's ready in case anyone came around. As Carter approached though someone did notice.

"FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!"

A guy yelled. About a dozen other guards noticed and took aim as she jumped behind one of the other Hummers.

"Teal'c, Daniel! Stay where you are and only shoot if they come past you. I'll let you know when and where they are." Ford said through the com unit.

He climbed onto the back of the Hummer where a 50.calliber machine gun was. Several of the guards headed for his and Carter's position. Carter told Daniel and Teal'c to wait seeing that it would be easier to take them all out with the zat's. Nine of them passed by Teal'c's and Daniel's position and never saw who shot them. The other guards noticed how they went down and took cover behind a few of the boxes and crates. The rest got in front of the only place left, the elevator. The guards opened fire as Ford removed the heavy machine gun and jumped back behind the Hummer. He crawled around to where Carter was at. Luckily she was small enough that the wheel was protecting her.

"Where…never mind. Why aren't you returning fire?" she asked.

"I don't see you shooting."

"I haven't had the chance to get a position."

"Stay down and trust me." he said pulling his handkerchief out. He waved it above the hood hoping to catch their attention.

"Are we surrendering?" Daniel said over the com.

"No." Carter told him. "Ford's trying something or so he says."

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!! They're surrendering." Some man yelled.

"Actually we're not! I can't yell above gun fire. We are asking for your surrender!" Ford yelled back.

"OUR SURRENDER! YOU ARE MAD?! MEN OP.."

"I have a 50.calliber machine gun here. The only thing protecting any of you is that elevator. I also have a gun capable of using a variety of different ammo's, such as explosive, hallow point, armor piercing and anti-tank. My friends have PC-90's and zat's. You want to keep living?"

"You can't fire that 50.cal with your bare…" one of the soldiers was saying when Ford got up and sprayed a line across the room.

It didn't hit anyone, but several shots nearly did. A few of the boxes caved in. Carter covered her ears as did several others.

"I won't miss the next time. Besides that, we have better protection from here. Give up yet?"

The guards all looked between each other and then slowly dropped their weapons. Carter got up keeping her weapon on them as they followed Ford's orders. The twenty some guards lined up against the wall slowly. Ford assured them he wouldn't shoot anyone in cold blood, unless he had to.

"You have a choice, help us or be stunned?" Ford said still pointing the heavy machine gun at them.

They either chose to be quiet or said to be stunned. Teal'c, Daniel and Carter all shot them once with the zat's. After they were all stunned, Ford used the duct tape to tie them up. Their feet and hands were wrapped several times over. Ford wrapped a complete strip around their heads to cover their mouths.

"A little over doing it, you think Ford?" Daniel asked.

"No. When we come back up, I don't want anyone trying to stop us."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Hey Ford. Could you have used that weapon," Daniel asked pointing at the fifty cal. "Without the help of your symbiont?"

"No. I would have had to shoot it from the Hummer and hope they didn't hit me first."

"Lets go." Carter said. "Teal'c see about keeping anyone from coming through those doors."

Teal'c looked at the two sliding doors as he thought. As Carter and Ford looked over the elevator.

"Why don't we park the other Hummer's in front of the doors. That should keep anyone out." Daniel suggested.

Teal'c nodded in agreement and they had Ford help them while Carter tried to get the elevator door open. Unfortunately there was a camera watching, or was until Carter gave it a burst of ammo from her PC-90. So far no one had come up. Once they had the doors blocked with several of the Hummers and the door they came in blocked with just one, they proceeded over to help Carter.

"I've tried to get the door to open, but it's sealed tight. I assume that the only way to get in is from someone opening it from below." Carter said as she backed up.

Ford tried shoving his knife into the area between the doors. When he tried to pry them open he broke the knife as Carter told him she had tried the same thing.

"Well that didn't work." he commented tossing the handle aside. "Teal'c help me." he said walking over to the Hummer's.

"What are we doing Mr. Primus?"

"Looking for tools."

Carter and Daniel kept watch on all the doors as Ford and Teal'c rummaged through the Hummers. After a few minutes they came back over with several objects and went back for a few others. A couple of slide under, pump up 5 ton vehicle jacks and one triangle jack. A couple of fire axe's, a box of flares, which Ford pocketed. Two landmines and a box of tools. As they were getting the different things Daniel asked why they didn't try to blow the door.

"It's made of a hard titanium and several inches thick. I doubt that even those tanks could do much but dent it, besides that if we did to much damage to the door we won't be able to get in or down."

"Ah." Daniel said.

"Another MacGyver idea?" Carter asked Ford as he sorted through the stuff.

"Maybe." he said picking up the axe. "Stand back just incase."

With one swing he managed to get it between the doors. Picking up the other one he missed on the first swing and hit the door. The second swing he got it right next to the other axe making the door open enough to get his fingers in. The two broken knife blades feel out.

"Okay…….." he said as he thought. "Got it."

Ford pulled his personal gun out and removed the clip and emptied the chamber. Putting those away he handed the gun to Carter. "Once I have it opened enough stick it between them. Teal'c you pull from the left and Daniel from the right."

Ford got in front of the door as they took positions. He placed his fingers in the small crack and took a breath.

_C'mon Hercules, I need some big boost of strength here._

_Allow me to take over._

Fords head nodded down as Daniel and Teal'c got into position. When Ford's head came back up his eyes glowed for a brief moment. Carter noticed and had a slight twinge of fear, but didn't let it show. They could hear gears and metal grind as the door slowly opened under their force. As the axes fell Carter shoved the barrel of the gun into opening and started to back away when Hercules and Ford seemed to speak together.

**"Get the triangle jack and get it in here and use it."**

Carter dropped the gun and grabbed the jack quickly as Ford/Hercules managed to get the door open just over a foot. She placed it in the open area and started turning. It was slow going but the door was opening. Carter stopped turning when the jack fell out since it couldn't go any farther.

**"Stand back!" **Ford/Hercules said.

They looked at him momentarily before backing off. Just after they backed off, he yelled as the doors let out sparks as they were forced open as if by an explosion. The doors parted quickly with a resounding thud as they were jammed into the walls never to close again. Ford took back over and then just stood there.

"Ford are you alright?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine." he said in a low voice and he started to fall forward when Teal'c caught him.

"Ford what's wrong?" she asked as they helped lay him on the ground.

"Too much too quick. Just give me a minute."

"What happened?" Daniel asked. "I saw your eyes flash."

"I'm not fully blended like Selmak or other Goa'uld. If a Goa'uld tried to take me over, all they'd do is give me their strength but aren't able to take me over. I can give them control any time I want, but I can also take it away. In this case, Hercules is a Tok'ra so he tried to blend me with me and it didn't work out completely. I can keep him alive, and he me, but as for his…strength….I don't have full access to it. I gave him control and he was able to draw a lot out to use it, but it pulled and damaged some of the muscles in my arms." Ford said blinking his eyes like he was trying to wake up. "Strained them to hard."

"How bad?" Carter asked.

"Bad enough that I won't be using my arms for a few hours maybe. Could be longer, could be shorter. Hercules is not sure. Something about me being from another universe causes him troubles with things in me."

"Are you going to be fine here for the moment alone?"

"Yeah. Go. If I need something I can still yell." Ford said glancing at a something on the floor on his left.

They left Ford lying on the floor as the walked into the large elevator. The button panel was covered with a security panel that needed to be opened through the used of a retina scan, security card, and a handprint.

"You've got to be kidding!" Carter said shaking her head at the set up. "Teal'c shoot it."

Teal'c pulled his zat gun out and shot it. Strangely enough the panel shorted out and caught fire. It didn't last long as the slide down panel was able to be pulled up. All the lights were off in the panel but it did help them to know how many floor there were. Twelve floors.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Daniel said rubbing his chin.

"Indeed."

"Let's first figure out how we get in then we'll go from there." Carter said.

"Maybe there's a maintenance hatch we can get in." Daniel said looking at the ceiling.

They all looked and felt around finally finding a hidden panel. Teal'c was the tallest so he managed to get it off easily. Once it was open, he gave Carter a boost through.

"Everything that you normally find seems to be here. Except the ladder section is built into the wall. We can use it to get down to the lower levels." she said telling Teal'c to let her down. "You and Daniel get up there and I'll be behind you in minute."

Ford was still lying there, with a small grimace on his face.

"How you feeling?"

"Aching but living. I could hear what you were saying in there. Go on without me and I'll try to get to you when I can. Help me into one of those Hummers. I can hide out there till I feel better."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'd be more of a hindrance at this point."

Carter nodded and helped him off the floor. Once he was safely locked into the backseat, she told him to stay down on the seats and keep quiet. He said he'd be fine soon, but not soon enough that they should stay. She mentioned to him where the hidden hatch was and that they were going to close it. Going back over she could almost swear she heard moving gears, but when she began to listen more closely, it went away. Teal'c helped her up and then closed the hatch. She had Teal'c take point as they slowly climbed down the ladder shaft.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

Ford heard a strange noise and looked through the window using a replaced mirror. That small strange place on the floor where he was at opened up. The concrete opened like a box with only two panels. A possibly six at most elevator came out and stopped with a vibration that he could feel even in the vehicle. Six men did walk out with zats and a couple of heavy assault rifles. The worst part was they were headed for the Hummer he was in. Ford kept quiet thinking that they'd just pass by, but was wrong when they tapped on the window with the rifle. Ford stayed still and put his mirror away. A few of them muttered something then the window was tapped on again, but harder.

"We know you're in the vehicle! Open the door and come out with your hands up! Drop your weapons on the floorboard!"

Seeing as the Hummer was armor plated and had other protective features, Ford opted to stay quiet and wait till they either blew the door off or something else dealing with getting in. Carter came through the com line, which he turned down just enough for him to hear earlier, saying they made it onto the second floor. They were unable to get on the first. When she asked him how he was, he didn't mention that he was…..under attack as it were.

"I'm doing better. Might be with you soon. Just resting." he whispered back.

"Everything ok?"

"Just fine. A few soldiers are looking around. Since the windows are tinted, I'm still an unknown." he said. He looked at the window when he heard something placed on the windshield. "I got to go Carter. They're looking like they hear me."

"Stay down and quite." she said back then signed off.

Ford turned the unit off and covered his face when he heard a whine from a mechanical X on the windshield. It exploded sending glass to the floor. A couple of guys got in front of the vehicle and pointed the assault rifles at the inside. Another hand unlocked the vehicle. When the passenger back door opened, they dragged him out.

"Hey guys, be careful. I'm not fighting back."

They searched him and relived him of his equipment. As Ford figured they dropped his gun.

"Must be a universal constant." Ford muttered.

They grabbed him again and handcuffed him as they got into the hidden elevator. Three of the guys stayed up top as the others with Ford descended back underground.

_You or we can take these guys. Your arms are already healed, not that they were really hurt._

_I know that. I have a plan in the works. What better way to get to the leader than look and appear injured. _

_Yes. That is a good plan. I'll make sure that it appears that you are seemingly weak if you need to be._

_Thanks Hercules. I'll try my best not to get us killed._

_Let's hope so. I can only heal you up to a point._

Ford cracked his neck as they reached the final level. Several other guards were outside the elevator waiting as they got out. They walked him to a room where there was a chair and a light above it. The chair was made of metal, not a folding chair and bolted to the ground. They sat him down in it, forcefully.

"Ouch. That was uncalled for." he grunted.

One of the guards punched him in the face. Though he heard bones crack or break, Ford rolled with the blow and made it seem like it hurt. He shook his head as though he was trying to clear it as the guard that punched him walked out moaning. The others cuffed his arms and hands to the back of the chair and his legs. After they had him secured they all left the room.

_Can we break these?_

_We can. It may take some time though. I'd say that two minutes would be the time needed, from what you know about these sort of things.. _

_Well lets see how much we can do. _Ford thought testing the chain.

As he pulled slowly, he could hear the metal straining as it gave way to his strength. Instead of breaking completely free he stopped and sat back as though he could do no more. He didn't see a camera anywhere, but that didn't mean it or they wasn't there.

_Is it your plan to look defeated?_

_Yeah. The person in charge won't come if I'm capable of possibly being able to kill them. If I can get free, then I will possible be considered a liability and then most likely get shot, or worse. Must buy time. _Ford thought as he closes his eyes and dropped his head. He only hoped that they wouldn't take long to get to him or the boredom would make him fall asleep.

After talking to Ford they proceeded down the hallway slowly. For some reason the underground base looked a lot like the SGC. Walls where different color and some of the pipes weren't showing as much, but it was close. They noticed a camera on the ceiling when they came in and hit it with a zat gun blast. So far no one had been encountered as they had rounded a few corridors. If there were any other camera's, they hadn't seen them yet.

_So far, so good. _Carter thought as they came to a split in the corridor.

One to the left and the other to the right. The right had a couple of doors. She signaled for Daniel to check them as she and Teal'c kept watch. Teal'c opened one door revealing a storage room with janitorial stuff. He raised an eyebrow and mentioned nothing of importance was in it as he closed the door. The other door, opposite to it was the stairs leading to the first level, but not the top floor where they came from where Ford supposable was still at. The stairs looked to continued down to the bottom level. Carter said they may need that later and to remember where it was at. The other door opened into what looked to be either a workshop of some sort, a lab maybe or a strange storage unit. When Teal'c noticed it was clear he told Carter there was a running computer.

"Keep watch while I search the database, assuming there is one of this place."

Daniel looked around the room at the different objects, some from planets they had been to and others he couldn't identify. He would occasionally look at Teal'c to know if was safe to continue. Teal'c was at the door keeping watch through its small window.

"They have a pretty big security lock on this thing. Just getting to the main screen took two passwords, luckily someone was on earlier and didn't sign off." Carter mentioned as she typed away. "This may take a few minutes to maybe twenty or more."

"Indeed."

Ford had been thinking of ways to escape, the time he'd been sitting there and other strategy things to keep himself awake when the door finally opened. He thought of sitting up, but stayed looking asleep.

"Wake up you pathetic moron." a familiar voice said as he was smacked up side the head. "You and the SGC are nothing but worthless losers who can't see a potential investment to save and better humanity. You figure that making peaceful exploration and making allies who have better technology that won't share is a better use of the Stargate. Idiotic jackass's is more like it."

Ford slowly moved his head up but didn't watch the guy walking around him as he talked. He counted two men with the assault rifles and a couple of zat guns at the door inside and two guards outside. As to what they where carrying, he couldn't tell. Luckily the door had to be opened coming in the room. He glared at the man talking as he came back into view.

"So Colonel or is it just Ford? Hmm? I heard reports of some mix up with you and Major Carter. Something to do with dimensional shift or something. By the way, where is Major Carter?" the silver haired man said moving closer to Ford's face.

"Well, well, well…..Senator Kinsey. This isn't any surprise. You've had it out for the SGC since it came into being. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You're just looking to improve your career, become President and take over the world. If anyone's the jackass, it's you." Ford said as he moved his face close enough they were breathing on each other. They stared at each other a few moments more, then Kinsey backed off.

"We're going to bring in your com unit and you're going to call Major Carter and tell her to surrender or she will be killed. We know where she is along with Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. We've been monitoring them for sometime."

"Fat chance of that happening. There's a bigger chance of me getting lose and kicking you ass." Ford said. One of the guards moved forward, but Kinsey told him to stay put.

"We were watching you on a camera. You already tried to get free, but those are titanium chains. They'll hold." he said gesturing for the com unit. Once it was in his hand he moved it in front of Ford's face.

"Now tell her to give up."

"Or what? You'll torture me. I'll dealt with worse than you." Ford said sneering at him. _I'm tired of this guy. Time to break free._

_I agree. This guys worse than some of the one's I had to put up with in my time._

Ford slowly started to move his hands apart causing the chains to give.

"We can torture you. We have several of those pain sticks they use on un-loyal Jaffa or other prisoners. Marvelous pieces of technology. The experiments we used them on sometimes lasted a few hours to a few minutes. It's amazing what the human body can and cannot take." Kinsey said tapping the com unit in his hand. "Now you're going to tell her that you've been captured and that she is going to be surrounded very shortly. Her only choice is to surrender or die. Understand?"

"Fine. Bring it here so I don't have to shout. My mouths dry enough."

"Good." he said opening the com line. "Major Carter."

"Who is this?" she asked.

She was still hacking the computer when she was interrupted. Everyone could hear her talking through a speaker they had brought in on a table with his com stuff. They apparently rigged it so you didn't have to hear it through the ear mike.

"One of the men in charge of this facility you have invaded. We have captured your friend Ford here. He's got something to say to you." Kinsey said placing it near Ford's mouth.

"Carter."

"Ford. Are you alright?" she asked with concern. He could hear her stop typing as did everyone else.

"Oh just fine. I've been captured and told to tell you that there are soldiers headed your way. You have the choice to either to surrender…." he said before continuing.

Kinsey had a smile on his face as Ford paused and licked his lips before continuing.

"Or hold your ground till I get there!" Ford said quickly as he snapped the chains.

With his right hand he reached up quickly and grabbed Kinseys hand that held the com unit and squeezed. Pulling his punch just enough he managed to only break Kinsey's nose with his right hand as he still held Kinsey's hand. As the guards started to move, Ford shoved Kinsey, while still holding him into the guy behind him, smashing him into the wall. With his left hand he grabbed the other guys face and literally picked him off the floor and smashed his head through the small window.

"I'm somewhere on the bottom level!" he shouted through the com line before giving Kinsey another right hook and dropping him.

As the door began to open Ford shoved it back hard hearing it hit someone. Bending down quickly he snapped off the chains as the door began to open again. Ford grabbed the barrel and pulled forward making the soldier coming in come right into his elbow. There was a sickening crunch as he impacted. Ford spun the assault rifle around and emptied the clip into the guy that was getting up from trying to get in the first time. Ford tossed the gun aside picking up Kinsey and the guard that was behind Kinsey. He tossed a moaning and bleeding Kinsey out into the hallway as he picked the other guy into the air. He grabbed the assault rifle and put the barrel deep into the man's groin.

"Where the hell is my stuff and more importantly where is the Quantum Mirror?!" Ford yelled at the guy.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MIRROR IS!!!!!!!!! YOUR STUFF IS IN A ROOM DOWN THE HALL! Kinsey has the key!!! Kinsey has the key!!!!" the guy begun to whimper and cry saying over and over Kinsey has the key as he pissed his pants. Ford tossed the guy into the wall behind the chair and looked out the door. He heard footsteps approaching. Grabbing a zat gun he placed it in his belt while picking up Kinsey.

"You'll never leave this place alive." Kinsey muttered as he spit in Ford's face.

"Neither will you." Ford said shoving the assault rifle's barrel into Kinsey groin and firing one round.

Blood splattered as Kinsey screamed. Ford then put a round in each knee and elbow as he dropped him to the ground. Ford grabbed the other assault rifle from the guy he shot full of holes and pull the door the opposite direction bringing it out the opposite direction it was intended. The door groaned in protest but stayed standing as Ford got behind it. Several men came around the corner and slowed to a stop.

"Somebody get a medical team down here!!!! The prisoner is on the loose!" one of the guards said.

He was starting to say something else to the men with him when he and several other guards went down in a hail of gun fire. Ford came out from around the door firing both guns into the crowd of men. They started firing back, but their numbered dwindled quickly as Ford moved into the room. What was once a twenty man contingency was now maybe five or six. Ford tossed the rifles aside grabbing the other zat gun.

"Ford what the hell's happening?!!!!" he heard Carter yell through the open line. He switched it off as bullets and zat rounds hit the door and wall near him as he crouched down. The door disappeared as the zat vaporized it.

"I surrendered!!" Ford yelled as the firing stopped.

"Throw out your weapons!!!"

Ford tossed the empty assault rifles out and looked around the corner.

"Come out with your hands up!" one of the guards yelled back.

Ford set the zat guns in his lap and stuck his hands out the doorway with his head. "You guys got me in the leg. I can't stand." he said sounding injured.

Ford only left his hands out a moment before bringing them back in. "I'd keep my hands showing but I'm trying to keep from bleeding to death." he said with a fake groan.

The guard seemed to believe him as they approached slowly. Ford kept watching until they got within a good twenty feet then he rolled out firing the zats.

"It's aaaaahhhhhh!" the guard yelled going down.

The other few left started firing back but didn't hit Ford as he kept moving around. The last guy running away died when two zat blast caught him. Ford tossed one aside searched the dying Kinsey's pockets.

"I hope it really hurts." Ford said giving Kinsey a kick in the side as he walked off.

He ran off down the hallway seeing a door. Placing the card key in he found a room with a guy looking over other objects other than his things. The guy turned around a little too late as Ford rushed him and decked him across the table he was working on. Seeing no one else around he noticed the camera's and ripped them from the wall. Grabbing his things he headed out.

Carter quit typing and told the other to rush out into the stairwell after Ford told them to expect company. Luck was with them, at least they thought seeing as the stairs were built so you couldn't fall over the rail to the bottom floor because the stairs were built next to each other with a wall between them. This was fortunate because they couldn't be shot at from above or below, bad because they couldn't see if anyone was above or below them. More fortunate since they'd hear if anyone was coming. As they descended Carter heard lots of moving, fighting she thought and some shouts of pain. Ford came on the line saying he was on the bottom level. There was more fighting noises and shouting. Carter heard gun and zat fire over the line suddenly.

"Ford what the hell's going on?!" she yelled.

She heard some more weapons fire then the line went silent.

"Damn! You better have not got yourself killed." she muttered as they continued down.

"What do you think happened?" Daniel asked as they kept going. He tried to think the best as he asked.

"More than like he killed everyone around him. Hopefully he didn't go with them."

"I do not believe he has died Major Carter. This Ford is difficult to kill." Teal'c said.

"The bottom level is not far." he said as they passed the sixth floor.

"Do you sense or hear anything Teal'c?" she asked.

"Not as yet Major Carter."

They kept going not finding any resistance. After they passed the tenth floor, they heard a message over the intercom.

Ford continued around different corners finding no one around. Most of the doors, though locked….once, had either living quarters, labs, storage, mechanical things and computer things. He came across a door saying stairs and two elevator doors, though far apart from each other. The main elevator was down, mostly from the damages SG-1 did to it. The other elevator was the one he came down in. The hallway continued on passed a small hallway that went to a pair of big doors. Ford approached slowly looking though the metal meshed windows. There was several men and woman inside at different stations. It looked a lot like Stargate command, just much bigger in room space. Ford kicked the door open bringing both zats up as he entered the room.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

Several people jumped up running for cover. Several others went for weapons. Bullets and zat blast flew where Ford was as he fired off several of his own shots as he jumped behind a computer console. Sparks and flames erupted on the console as it was hit by the incoming fire. Ford rolled out firing several shots as he went for better cover. Several more consoles exploded or disappeared completely as the zat blast from Ford hit them. He heard several groans as he got behind another computer system. Ford stood up as he heard weapons being reloaded. He fired as he moved catching several people off guard. Ford kept moving back and forth as he kept firing. It didn't take long until the one's fighting him were hit. There were several other people that where hiding behind objects that stood up saying they surrender.

"Consider yourself lucky." Ford said zapping them only once.

The five people left fell down quickly. As he began to check the room a guard, at least Ford thought it was a guard, stood up and shot at him with a sub machine gun. The sub machine gun ripped across the computer and caught him in the left leg. He grunted and fell back into the computer. As the guy started to reload Ford fired both zats at the guy. He disappeared before he had a chance to hit the ground. Now pissed off more than when he came in, Ford looked around finding an intercom for the base.

They were getting to the eleventh floor when Carter told them to stop. They all could hear movement on the stairs from above of people coming down quickly after them. The movement stopped as they also listened to the intercom.

"Testing….oh to hell with that. Damn…I'm shot, ouch…….whoever is still in this facility better leave now and get anyone that you find to go with you if they are trying to come after me. Understand this if nothing else….." there was a low grunt before he continued. "I'm a slayer, a cold blooded killer when I have to be and whoever I meet will die badly, painfully, and horribly. If you see what's left of Kinsey, you'll know what I mean!" Ford 's voice said over the intercom.

Carter and everyone else had to cover their ears momentarily as they heard a loud screech through the intercom.

"If it weren't for friends in the base, I'd keep this screeching noise up. If I find anyone near them and you try using them for hostages, you'll wish you were never born!"

"I think Ford's pissed off." Daniel said.

"Indeed. Would he really be that ruthless Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't think so. No, he's just scarring everyone." she said. To herself though…._I hope he's not that ruthless. He doesn't seem to be that ruthless._

They started off again when they heard lots of running, all of it up stairs. Some were going up and the others headed down.

"Run." she said watching their backs.

Before leaving the control room, he blasted what was left of the computers and other systems then walked away. He turned hearing movement coming from the stairs. Despite his leg hurting Ford pulled his personal gun and got behind the door. As it opened he kept quiet keeping the gun on the door. The door stopped halfway open.

"I see no one Major Carter, but I sense a Goa'uld."

Ford relaxed putting his gun down and grabbed the door. He realized afterward that it was the dumbest thing he could have done. And so did Hercules.

_No, bad idea!!!!!_

As he pulled the door more open, he forgot to announce himself. Teal'c, thinking it was an enemy, shoved the door hard smacking whoever it was on the other side. Ford didn't move quick enough as the metal door impacted with his face. The impact shoved him into the wall smacking his head and then he was hit again as the door slammed him into the wall causing him to smack his head again. He dropped the gun with a groan and slowly slumped to the ground. The world spun as he tried to focus.

_I hate when that happens._

_Your not kidding. I think I'm going to be sick. Last time this happened……._Ford thought as he fell over.

_Was when you slipped on that ice a few years ago. Your friends warned you to get cleats. _Hercules said finishing the memory. _This is going to take a few minutes. Even I got effected by that._

_Great._ Ford thought back as he tried to focus. _There goes all that healing I did with that concussion._

His head still felt like it was spinning, bad. Couldn't focus, nausea, and the feeling to completely pass out was overwhelming as the floor spun.

"Ford? How many fingers am I holding up?" Carter asked sitting him up. Ford tried to look but he couldn't really tell.

"I….I…can't….tell…I…think...I'm…..going….to be….sick." Ford said falling over again. "Permission to pass…."

"Great. I think he passed out. Can you carry him Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded and picked him up. Carter put his gun back into its holster.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about the Mirror?" Daniel asked.

"Ford's injured and carrying him around will make things to difficult if have to make a run for it."

"Get…the…Mirror." Ford muttered. "There's another….ele….ele…lift system….that goes straight to the top."

"Those men are coming." Daniel said looking into the stairway.

"Place a few claymore's down. Make sure the door explodes if they open it." Carter ordered.

Daniel got down putting the explosive's in place as Carter and Teal'c moved off. They took Ford into a room where there was a lot of computer supplies and several objects from other planets. Carter shoved some objects off the table and Teal'c laid Ford across it. Daniel came in afterward and closed the door.

"I figure we have.."

BOOOOOM!!!!!

"Okay, maybe I have the time wrong." Daniel said as the room shook.

"How many did you use?" Carter asked.

"Two." Daniel said.

"Okay Daniel. See if the Mirror's in here, though I doubt it. Teal'c keep watch." Carter said checking to see if Ford's head was bleeding.

Teal'c nodded and left the room to look around. Daniel started looking and disappeared behind a bunch of shelves.

"Ford are you still with us?"

"I'm doing better." he said blinking.

"How much better?"

"Well, I'd do better if you did something for me?" he asked. Carter could tell he had a hint of humor in his voice.

"What would that be?" she said as she stopped checking to see if his head was bleeding or had a damaged skull. Luckily he didn't. She turned his head back to where she could see his face. His eyes were still unfocused.

"Kiss me." he whispered.

"What was that?" she said after a moment. "Did you just ask me to kiss you?"

"Yeah." Ford said after a moment. He sounded weak, but getting better.

Carter shook her head and laughed lightly.

"What? I've wanted to ever since I got here. If we don't make it out of here…" he said finally able to focus again. He looked serious about the question.

"We will make it out of here." she said leaning back over him. Her left hand touched something wet near his leg. It startled her as she looked. "Ford you've been shot!"

"No kidding. I think the bullet went straight through. I.." he said trying to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself. I'll fix it." she said pulling out the first aid kit. She cut his left pant leg and began working on it. "Find anything yet Daniel?"

"No yet. Still looking though." she heard him say from somewhere in the back. She looked over at the door seeing Teal'c was still standing guard outside.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just got to rest a moment." Ford said to her. "Should have said something."

"We may not have a few minutes." she said.

"Hercules doesn't work well when he's dizzy."

"How is that possible?" she said tying off the bandage.

**"The dizziness has caused an imbalance in his brain chemistry. It is causing me great difficultly with the healing process." **Hercules said taking over. He sat up and looked around. **"The dizziness has passed. I have fixed the….mistake done by Teal'c."**

"That was a mistake." Carter said putting the first aid kit away.

"It's my fault. I forgot he could feel if a Goa'uld was near and that you can too. I should have announced myself." Ford said. "I was being serious with what I said. I know it's bad timing. Never mind."

Carter looked at him a moment then looked around to see if the others were near. Teal'c was not at the door, but sounded like he was looking around outside. Daniel ran into something in the back so she knew where he was.

"You okay?" she asked as Ford slid his legs off the table and rubbed the injury.

"I'm fine. Didn't see a black box on the floor." Daniel called back.

She looked back at Ford.

"What the hell…." she said kissing him.

Ford was surprised at first but kissed back. It lasted almost a minute when they heard Teal'c coming back. They broke off quickly and she helped him off the table.

"No one can come through the stairs Major Carter. The explosion has blocked the door. Another explosion could cause a cave in." Teal'c said.

"Good." Ford said. "I'd rather not be shooting anyone right now."

He tested his leg seeing he could walk as he walked around some. "Running may be out, for the moment anyway."

"I didn't find the Mirror, but I did find this box." Daniel said.

"What's in it?" Carter asked.

"Lots of zats. I'd say they all work." he said pulling a couple out.

"Give me a couple those. At least with these, I won't waste ammo. I'm still having trouble seeing straight." he said as Daniel gave him the one's he was holding.

"I thought you said you were better."

"Much better." he said giving her a wink she only saw. "But these make less noise and I'm still a little dizzy. I've felt worse."

Carter took a couple and put her PC-90 behind her as Teal'c took one. Daniel took one and then vaporized the rest with the box per Carter's request.

"Any idea's where the Mirror is?" Carter asked.

"The control room computer told me is was a couple of levels up."

"Let's go check it out." she said leaving the room.

"We can't. The room was pretty much destroyed by all the ammo being blasted everywhere. I had to run around the room to find cover several times. With all the zat blast going on, cover didn't last long." Ford said. "A lot of the ammo was also from hand guns to assault rifles."

"Great. How do we get up then?" Carter asked.

"The other elevator. It's this way." he said pointing.

They took off going slowly as they listened for any movement. There was sounds of people moving, but they couldn't place where it was coming from.

"This is it." Ford said pushing the button for the door to open. No one was inside.

"Lets try and not damage this one. That Mirror is big." Carter said.

They entered and Ford pushed the button for the tenth floor. They clung to the wall as the door opened. They all peeked out seeing no one around but heard voices. Carter motioned with her fingers to move out slowly and look to the left. Ford pointed both ways as did Teal'c who was holding two zats. Daniel was holding two and was pointed left as was Carter.

"Where to Ford?" Carter whispered.

"I don't know. It just said that the Mirror was being placed on the tenth floor." he said.

"I believe someone is coming Major Carter." Teal'c said.

She nodded and motioned for them to all head down the other direction. They followed along the wall until they came to a intersecting corridor. The way forward kept going at least another hundred yards. The left looked to go half that and maybe branched off and the right side went the farthest. There was large windows showing the inside of labs. No one was in them. Carter and Ford got on the right side as Teal'c and Daniel took the left side. They hugged the wall and waited. Ford pulled his mirror and looked around the corner. Carter watched it as well as they saw unit of men, about 20, heavily armed. Several with grenade launchers on the M-16's.

"Great. They'e really pack'n a lot of heat." she said. She looked around them to find some sort of cover. "Ford, does that window look like its got a security devices on it?"

Ford glanced then looked again down the hall. Seeing they were a good minute or two away, he walked over and tapped the glass lightly. Nothing happened. "Want me to shoot it?"

She seemed to mull it over before telling him to shoot the second panel. Ford shot it once and it just crackled like anything else that gets hit. The second shot did the same and the third vaporized it. Carter motioned for Teal'c and Daniel to do the same as she placed a her C4 on the floor and then crawled over the wall with Ford. They got down next to the wall and waited.

As the group approached, Carter and the others could hear them talking.

"Did you hear about what happened to the people guarding that one prisoner?"

"Hear about it! Hell, I saw what happened to some of them."

"So did I. Kinsey was brutally murdered."

"Brutally my ass. He was getting ready to torture me with one of those pain sticks." Ford mumbled. "He had it coming anyway."

"Brutal! The guy blasted his balls off! Then blew out the joints in his arms and legs. The guy bled to death!"

"That's gross."

"My nuts are hurting just thinking about it!"

"Mr. Primus has interesting methods of defense which include torture." Teal'c said.

Daniel only nodded as he heard them continue to get closer.

"They're not exaggerating the issue are they?" she whispered.

"No. They forgot to mention I busted his ribs to." Ford said. "I've been tortured before. I'm not having that happen again."

"He killed one guy by ripping a clip into him."

_"Team 3 come in. Team 3 come in."_

"This is Team 3. Over."

_"Report your status."_

"Nothing so far. It's all quiet up here."

"_Keep searching. The intruders were last heard to be near you position."_

"Understood. We'll keep a look out."

They stopped at the intersection and proceeded to debate how to split up.

"How about you go down that hall and you all go up this way and me and the rest will take this left side."

"I need to go up the middle though. The bathrooms are closer."

"Mark, you drink to much coffee."

"I can't help it. I enjoy it to much."

"A triple shot espresso with cream and double dark chocolate shot latte style. That's enough to keep me going for a week."

"And you drink around three of those a day."

"You forget the one I have at home."

"Oh my God." a few guys said.

"That's enough caffeine and whatever else is in those things to kill a horse or buzz them into a frenzy."

"No wonder you piss like twenty times a day."

"How about we change the plan. You guys go up the middle and the rest of us will take the left and right, unless anyone else has to go."

Several hands went up from the sounds of the rustling of clothes.

"What the hell have you all been doing?! Almost all of you have to take a piss!!"

"I had a couple of egg sandwiches for lunch and now…" one guy said.

"Oh man." several guys said. A few more said he was to go last.

Daniel and Teal'c sat quietly as they listened to the very stupid conversation. Daniel had enough willpower to keep himself from laughing.

Carter's face changed from one of confused to bewilderment to disgust with that last statement. Ford was watching her and then lost it with the last remark. He bit his hand to keep from cracking up.

"Did you hear something?!"

"Yeah it sounded like laughing."

A few others said they heard the same thing.

"Let's spread out…"

"I got to go so watch my back while I run.."

"You can't hold it?!"

"I can't take this anymore." Ford said grabbing the detonator from Carter. "Stay down."

Carter was going to grab him but he was already up and she doubted she could pull him down.

"As funny as your conversation is…"

They all turned seeing him and started moving forward when he mentioned there was an explosive behind them.

"I'm not falling for that." the lead guard said. He was about seven feet from the C4.

"Sir. He's not kidding." a guy said in a shaky voice.

"My friends are somewhere else, so I have no problem pressing this button. It being a dead mans switch anyway." he said waving the detonator.

"You can all drop you weapons…" he started saying when he heard something that sounded like water dripping on the floor. The unit turned looking at the guy who drank the coffee. He had wet himself. It took everything Ford had not to laugh as he coughed. "Drop the weapons or else."

"He bluffing! Shoot him!!!

Ford dropped, literally, as bullets flew over him, through the glass and into the wall behind him. He pressed the trigger as he hit the ground.

BOOOOMMMM!!!!

Screams were heard as the ceiling caved in and the floor gave out where the C4 went off. Several of the soldiers flew over the small wall and landed on Ford while others rolled away. Pieces of the walls, ceiling and body parts flew everywhere. Daniel and Teal'c got the better end of the problem. The glass around them was blown out, but only a few bodies landed near them. Ford had two bodies on him and Carter was covered with wall debris.

"Major Carter! Ford Primus!" Teal'c said coming over with Daniel to help get them out.

Carter stood up shaking the dust and other stuff off her. Ford was shoving bodies off him along with part of the ceiling. The lights flickered as power began to reboot to the area. Several wires and cables danced across the floor as they sparked. One body had a wire that bounced around on the body as the dead guy twitched from the electrical shock. Incidentally, it was the egg sandwich guy.

"Anybody else's ears ringing?" Ford said as he tried to get up.

"Not me. Once I saw you get up and they started yelling, I knew then to plug my ears." Daniel said.

"Indeed. I did as well."

"Carter?"

"As soon as you stood up, I had my ears covered. Took longer than I thought though." she said smacking him. "That was stupid!"

"There was more of them than us Carter. They all had assault rifles and over half of them had grenade launchers. Besides that, they wanted to fight."

"We need to get going before anyone else arrives." she said still brushing herself off. "We have to split up. There's too much ground to cover and possible to many of them."

Carter was looking at Ford the whole time waiting for him to fight it like he had once before. When he didn't say anything she told Daniel and Teal'c to be careful and take the left side. When they even found the end of the hallway they where to report any findings and then come back here and wait till she and Ford returned. They were going to check the right hallway. Teal'c nodded and began to head off when Ford told him to wait a moment.

"We should check the bodies to see if there is any explosive's we might need later."

Carter nodded and they did a quick sweep. The badly injured bodies they left alone. After a few minutes they managed to find 23 hand grenades, lots of extra M-16 ammo and a lot of grenade ammo for the launcher attachment. Ford found a undamaged M-16 and took it. Along with all the grenade ammo. Luck was with them since he found a belt holding several rounds that he was able to fill.

"Got enough?" Daniel asked.

"I think so. Not that I plan on using it all of them." he said putting a few clips of M-16 ammo to his pockets.

"Let's go." Carter said shaking her head.

As they head off in there different directions, they did keep to the wall and tried to be a silent as possible. When Ford and her came to a turn that went left and right, they had trouble deciding which way to go.

"How about flipping a coin?" Ford said. "Or roll my dice?"

"You've been listening to the Colonel to much."

Ford laughed a little to loudly that also made Carter laugh. "I must have."

"Yeah go ahead." she said still looking around the corners.

_Left. Take the left._

"Why?" Ford said aloud.

"Why what? I said go ahead." she said.

"No. Hercules said go left."

"Oh."

_Can't you feel the presence of a Goa'uld to your right._

_Not really. _Ford thought.

_Interesting. In any case, I feel it._

"Let's go left. There's a Goa'uld down that way."

Carter nodded and they went down the left hallway. It turned to the right into a door. Nothing else.

"This…is different."

"Cover me." Carter said creeping up to the door.

She crawled forward on crouched and Ford kept the rifle pointed at the door. She opened the door and pointed her zats into the room. When she went to get up, she noticed movement and rolled back quickly as a zat blast hit the wall where she was just at. Ford emptied the clip into the room hearing a grunt of pain. He dropped the empty clip as he shoved a new one in and burst it off as well in a scattered pattern. Carter held her hand up as Ford put in a new clip. She pulled a flash grenade and threw it in the room. They covered their eyes and turned as it went off. Someone screamed and ran into the wall. Carter shot him with the zat bringing him down quickly. She found the light switch and turned it on. The room had one thing other than two bodies. The Quantum Mirror.

"Well I'll be damned." Ford said dropping the M-16 in amazement. "That is…."

"Amazing we found it so fast." Carter said checking the two bodies. She didn't notice he dropped the gun.

"No. Just seems to easy or just plane stupid. Never mind." he said checking its weight. It was heavy, but not enough he couldn't lift it. He'd need major protection if he had to move this by himself.

"I can lift it out of here." he said dropping the extra ammo and zat guns. He kept his gun and his ammo.

"That's got to be over a couple hundred pounds!" she exclaimed.

Ford reached around the best he could and lifted the whole thing. "I can't defend myself like this. More importantly I can't protect you." he said setting it back down.

"I could tell that from the kiss." she said leaning against the table. Her smile was infectious as he smiled with her.

"I want to thank you for that. If that's as close as we ever get, I could live with that. Despite looking like a hardened soldier, there's a very beautiful woman in there that knows how to be one too."

Carter laughed and blushed. "When we get back we can talk more about a relationship. Right now we need to get this out of here. If you can carry it, then I'll watch your back."

"You're right. Mind on the job."

"Good." she said setting the zats aside. She picked up the M-16 and a few clips. As she picked the M-16 off the floor she noticed something that could help them.

"Let's use this." she said grabbing on of those low level rollers that you find at lumber and hardware stores to carry out large pieces of many different things.

"Saves my back. Not that it would matter." he said setting it on the device. The device creaked, but held.

"Let's go." she said handing the M-16 back to him.

"Wait. Ummm…something is missing." he said looking over the Mirror.

"The hand device." Carter said snapping her fingers. She helped look around the room. Ford found it on the floor under the guy he shot.

"This suppose to always glow?"

"Not unless you activated it."

"Oops. Must have done that when I wiped it off."

"Don't touch the Mirror, just the outside."

Ford nodded and looked at the Mirror seeing where it was showing. He almost dropped the hand device. Carter started to take it from him when he pulled it away.

"What are you doing?"

"It's home. My home." he mumbled.

She looked at the Mirror seeing a couch, knocked over table, and a black coat on the couch. And some food on the floor.

"This isn't home." she said.

"It's mine."

"You don't have a home yet. You live on the base."

"It's my home back home in my universe."

"That's…."  
"Theoretically impossible." he said reaching forward.

"No. It's possible, its just…don't touch!!" she said grabbing his arm.

They zapped away and reformed back in his living room. Everything looked the same as when he left it when he entered the Stargate universe the first time.

"FORD! How are we going to get home?!"

Ford turned and looked at the TV which was burned, badly. It showed the doorway they had taken to get into the room where the Mirror was. He picked up the remote for the TV and tossed it at the screen. It landed on the floor where they could see it just in front of the Mirror.

"The same way we came. I forgot that it did that. Sorry." he said dropping the rifle and its ammo. He took off the SGC coat and picked up his coat off the couch.

"What are you doing?" she said looking around the room. "Why is there food on the floor?"

"I knocked over the table when I got pulled into your universe." he said adjusting the coat. "Oh yeah. This feels better. Much better. Hell of a lot more familiar too."

"Is that that coat you talked about?"

"Yes." he said happily as he pulled one side open. He pulled the other side open as he checked to see everything was there.

"Jesus Christ Ford! Now I see why you carry so many weapons and ammo. You're practically a walking fortress."

"How true." he said smiling as he left the room. He had set the Mirror device on the couch and told her not to touch it or they would be stuck here forever.

"As if. Wait! Where are you going?" she said following him.

"We are going back with a few personal items." he said grabbing a large suitcase and putting a few things in. "Nothing big like clothes or such. Can you grab those DVD boxes I have on that shelf there."

"We need to get out of here before someone show's up. If that Goa'uld came in they could enter this world and no one could stop them."

"Actually they could. You'd be surprised at what we can do in this universe. Adamantium is expensive, but obtainable here." he said grabbing the DVD boxes.

He left the room and went to the guest bedroom. The door was closed as they approached. "In case there ever was any doubt in your mind that I was making it all up about….another universe where you and the rest were all a fiction show. This will convince you." he said opening the door.

Carter walked and was in instant shock and bewilderment.

"Oh my God." she exclaimed.

The guest room had been turned into a collectable room. Different sections of the room had memorabilia for different shows. Stargate SG-1 took a large section. The room was at least a 20 by 20 Carter figured. The one thing that truly caught her attention was the picture of her in her military uniform that was signed by a Amanda Tapping. It said, "To a true fan who took his favorite celebrity to dinner."

"That's what my character's name is?"

"Yeah. I managed to get a date with her when I came by to get an autograph. She was mentioning how hunger she was and I offered to take her out. I was surprised that she even took my offer. I paid for the meal and then took her home. She was nice but seeing…her almost blew it for me. She's nothing like you are. Just looks the same. I was more surprised that she even took the offer even though she's married."

"Did she kiss you?"

"No. I fell in love with the character, you I mean. Not her. It was more of a business dinner anyway. Lots of questions." he mumbled.

"They had action figures of us." she said looking at the different one's he had.

"Oh yeah. Oh I really shouldn't do this since O'Neill will kill me but…hehehe." he said with an devilish laugh.

"What?" she said smiling at his funny impression of being evil.

"Here's a interesting picture I got autographed. This you should recognize." he said showing a picture of Colonel Jack O'Neill. It was signed by Richard Dean Anderson and said "To a great fan who helped my friend."

"He was talking about Amanda. He hurt himself during a stunt and she had planned on going with him to dinner to ask him questions about the show. I figured that's why she went with me since I knew some of the answers and was going to talk to him later. Now this picture I got also signed by him but, it's a little different." he said showing another picture of what looked to be O'Neill, except younger and with longer hair and not in a military outfit.

"A younger version of him. So what?"

"Look at the signature."

She look and her eyes widened not believing what she saw. It was signed again by the Richard guy but it said, "To a fan who loved me as MacGyver as well as Colonel Jack O'Neill."

She stuttered some as she tried to come up with something.

"O'Neill has been lying for a long, long time. At first when I got to your universe, I figured he wasn't and didn't bother asking. I still haven't asked, but I have noticed that he does a few things MacGyver did do. He's him, unless he has a brother which was spec…."

"I don't believe it!! I wondered why I saw him put a roll of duct tape in his bag once. He said you never know when you might need it. I never thought on it since then."

"I'll be back in a minute. Look all you want." he said leaving.

**"Tauri scum!" **Carter heard suddenly. She ran out seeing Conrad holding a hand device on Ford. Ford was moving forward at a fast pace despite the beam.

"That doesn't really work on me!!!" he said in a strained voice.

Carter picked up the lamp next to her and threw it at him. He noticed and smacked it away with his other arm. He gave Ford another quick blast and then aimed for Carter. It started glowing as Carter tried to bring her PC-90 around to shoot him when Ford grabbed the guys hand with the hand device. Ford had intertwined his fingers with Conrad's and pushed his forward making the device hand snap and brake as it was forced to bend backwards. Carter saw the wrist bone break the skin. Conrad screamed in pain until Ford slammed his left hand into the guys face busting his nose and shoving into his cranium. Ford let go of the guys hand and clothes lined him into the floor. He snapped the guys neck making sure he didn't get up.

"You okay Carter?"

"I'm fine. He never got a chance to hit me with it. What about you?"

"My head feels funny, but I'm fine." Ford said dropping the dead man against the screen. He disappeared and reappeared on the floor near the Mirror. "I'm going to get what I needed real quick then we can leave." he said getting up.

After a few more minutes, Ford came back with a large trunk and grabbed a few things from the collection room and placed them in.

"You're bringing that?"

"I'd bring more if I could. I might try later to see if I can get back later, but I doubt that it's going to happen." he said lifting the trunk.

"If something happens to that, it's not my fault."

"Not a problem. I won't blame you." he said grabbing the Mirror device and handing it to her. He then grabbed her hand as he touched the screen. They disappeared and came back into Carter's universe.

"See we're home." he said putting the trunk on the cart. He pulled a book from his pocket and took the device from her hand.

"What is that?"

"A book on how this works. It's a technical manual on different things in the Stargate universe. This section tells about how the Mirror works. Now whether it actually is true in this universe…" he said flipping through the pages.

"Okay, I push this and this and.." he said following the instructions. The Mirror shimmered then went back to normal looking and the hand device turned off.

"That's incredible!" she said. "What else is in there?"

"You can have it." he said giving it over. "Incidentally, when we get back to the SGC and you decided to…no we both confront him about it. And not in front of everybody."

"I can live with that." she said taking the book. "Let's go. Teal'c, Daniel, we found the Mirror. We're headed back to the elevator."

"Understood. We found nothing here." Daniel said.

"No one has showed up Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"We'll see you there then." Carter said as they left the room.

Carter took one last look to see if the Goa'uld that attacked them earlier was in fact dead. From the blood coming from his ears and mouth she figured he had to be.

"I snapped his neck Carter. I don't think the snake made it." he said grabbing her arm gently.

"I'm coming."

They all met up at the elevator even though it took some time to get the cart over the open hole. They had to take the cart first, then the trunk and then Ford tossed the Mirror over.

"Where did the trunk come from?" Daniel asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ford said patting it lightly.

"And the coat?"

"It's mine." he said smiling.

After that they had no trouble getting to the elevator. The ride up went fine. Trouble began as they went to get off.

"Hello Major Carter. Colonel Ford."

They turned around with weapons pulled seeing a all too familiar man. Ford itched to shoot the guy.

"Nice new toy you have there Mr. Primus. Drop it." Simmons said.

"No."

"Drop it or your precious Major dies. As does the rest of your team."

"I don't see a weapon." he said looking around anyway. So far he heard nothing that sounded like anyone was hiding and saw no visible weapons, though there could be one under the large tarp.

"I have a very powerful weapon. Mechello made it. You remember Mechello?" he said removing the tarp. The large machine under it was something they had never seen before but looked dangerous. It had a Mechello design to it from what they had seen before, with human technology add to it.

"What does it do?" Daniel asked.

"Really, I'm not sure. We took the designs and made it a little different so it's more portable and doesn't need two hands to use it. We even amplified the output." he said turning it enough the crystal area was pointed at Carter.

She involuntarily stepped back as Ford got in front of her. She was about to tell him to move, but stopped herself. She knew Ford really cared for her enough to sacrifice his life and he could recover better than her. And from what he told her once about the coat, it would save him most likely.

"You'll have to shoot me. I might not make it, but the other's will get you."

"Drop the weapons. This is your last warning." His hand was on the button the entire time.

Reluctantly they set their weapons down and backed away slowly.

"Nice work people. You were suppose to be looking for the enemy." Ford said with a grunt of displeasure as he winked at her enough she only saw.

Carter understood what he was doing and went along. "I thought you were watching our back Colonel. You're the one who pays the most attention!" she said smacking his arm and wincing.

"Ouch Carter. That's the third time you've hit that arm."

Teal'c was watching them argue trying to figure out why they were arguing. Simmons was watching with delight but still paying attention to the other two.

"Well maybe you'll see better after I hit it a few more times." she said smacking his arm again. She was hoping she was doing a good job of putting a show. If she had to hit his arm again her hand might go numb permanently.

"Ouch. Knock that off Major or else."

"Or else what?"

Ford gave a slight shove just enough for her to stay standing, but enough to hopefully know what to do. He also flicked his wrist causing two small, double shot pistols to slide from his coat arms. She did get it the idea and made it look like she was about to fall down but stopped herself. She also noticed the guns.

"I can't you believe you just did that Colonel."

"Neither can I." Teal'c said.

"This is your fault Teal'c." Daniel said getting into the act. He noticed Ford winking at Carter before he pushed.

"I don't understand." he said.

"You were suppose to be watching our back." Daniel said.

"ENOUGH! Your bickering is driving me nuts. Time to die."

"Wrong." Ford said bringing his hands around. He aimed quickly and fired at the same time as Simmons pushed the button. One set of bullets went through his belly and into the machine. The other two went through his forehead between his eyes. He collapsed to the floor quickly. The device he activated sent a blue beam through Ford and Carter. Nothing else seemed visibly wrong.

"It wasn't you fault Teal'c. I was…we all were acting to distract him." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said nodding. It wasn't the first time apparently.

"Are you two okay?" Daniel asked coming over to them.

Their distraction included moving father away from Teal'c and Daniel. Several good feet away. They didn't look to have any visible injuries.

Ford was looking at his hands as Carter seemed to be looking herself over.

"This…this…" Carter said. The problem was she said it from Ford's body.

"You've got to be kidding!!!" Ford yelled from her body.

He looked up and saw the back of his coat.

"This isn't happening." Ford said dropping the PC-90 and running over to the machine. "Dammit! The machine's completely busted!!!"

He punched the machine which made him start shaking his hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Carter?" Daniel said looking at Ford's body.

"Tell me this isn't happening." she said slowly from Ford's body.

"Mr. Primus?" Teal'c said looking at Carter's body.

"The damned machine was that body swapping thing. I thought it looked familiar!" he continued to say as he rubbed his/Carter's hand. "This isn't good and certainly ain't right in my book. Man that smarts."

"How do I put these away?" Carter said shaking her hands. The two small guns where still out.

"This is really strange. Looking at myself."

"How do you think I feel?! I'm in your body! A MAN'S BODY!!!"

"Duh! I'm stuck in yours!!! We got to find…"

"We don't have time to go back and see if that thing is in the base. There are too many soldiers still around." Daniel said trying to get them to be more silent. "Teal'c took a look outside while you were arguing and saw a lot of reinforcements."

"Great." Ford muttered. The look he had on Carter's face didn't suit her.

"Idea's?" Carter said.

"Let's take it out the back and run." Ford suggested.

When the other two couldn't come up with anything she opted for the idea. Carter and Ford both pushed the cart. Carter wasn't expecting the amount of strength Ford had in his body and when she pushed it, it rolled away quickly and made her and Ford hit the floor. Teal'c stopped it before it hit the wall.

"That hurt." Ford groaned. He was slowly getting off the floor.

"I just landed on several guns in this overweight coat." Carter said getting up quickly.

"Surprisingly it didn't hurt. Strange." she said helping Ford up.

She tried to be easier with the strength she wasn't used to but still almost lifted her body off the ground.

"Thanks. Let try that again without as much force." Ford said after getting his feet on the ground.

"Good idea. I had no idea you were this strong. It's been awhile since I felt this sort of….power." she said.

"Yeah, I wanted to try those armbands Anise brought too. Maybe she'll let me try one later."

"You're strong enough. I can feel it." she said as they got over to the door.

Teal'c looked out the door seeing no one around. They rolled it out quietly and moved it down two warehouses before turning and heading forward.

"I think were safe." Ford said. "Let's hurry and leave. The sooner the better."

They kept going and made it past a couple more when one of the soldiers found them.

"They're here!!" he yelled.

Ford instinctively reached for the gun he didn't have. Daniel had the PC-90 and he knew that the nine millimeter wouldn't work. The soldier started bursting off shots that fortunately missed on the first burst. Ford grabbed Carter and turned his body around. He thought it was…strange, but he used his own body as a shield. Teal'c and Daniel made it behind the Mirror and trunk.

"What are you…"

"Keep your…..my head down! The coat will protect you." Ford said searching the coat.

He pulled a large six barreled pistol out and looked out quickly. The pistol had a large rectangle section on top where the barrel would normally be. The barrel was beneath it. The bullets fired from the bottom of the wheel. The upper part was a highly powerful laser sight. Ford saw the soldier was reloading and lined the guy up the best he could, noticing that Carter had good eye sight, not as good as his, but well enough with one shot he caught the between the eyes.

"What sort of weapon is that?" Teal'c asked.

"It's a revised version of Vash the Stampede's gun."

"Who?" they all asked.

"A cartoon character. This was the gun I used to use before I had the money to have that personal cannon as O'Neill calls it made."

"Let's move before someone else comes." Carter said.

Since she had the most strength she had to push the cart as the others provided cover. Another guard came out where the other guy found them and was shot dead quickly as he looked up.

"I must say Carter. Your eyes are really good. No wonder you're a great shot." Ford said.

"Thanks. I think."

"Well they're also very beautiful. Everything looks different. The color's are off."

"I know the feeling. What I know to be a certain color is different from what I'm seeing. Now I know what being color blind is."

Ford smiled at her, feeling weird too, as another guy came around. He fired and missed on the first shot, but the second and third didn't miss. He started reaching into the coat on himself, or herself, or on Carter's body when he realized that he didn't have the coat of ammo. He reached in finding the quick loader and pulled it out. He reloaded the pistol when he noticed a familiar sound, several familiar sounds.

"Wait. I think I found a way out of here that's going to be quicker." he said moving into one of the warehouses. Carter wanted to yell, but was to tired to try.

Ford, even though in Carter's body, was being as intimidating as possible as he walked in with the gun raised high. He fired off one round getting the people insides attention. Pitching his voice, he tried sounding like a woman.

"Listen up! There are over several dozen authorities outside! Do what you want with it!" he said moving over to a couple of guys near a certain muscle car.

"Keys. Now." he had the gun right on one guys forehead.

"It's in the ignition." the guy whined. He looked behind her seeing three more people come in with weapons.

"Leave!" Ford said pushing the guy away and firing a round through the back window. The second shot made everyone panic and start running.

"You're stealing a stolen car?!" Carter asked.

"You want to live?"

"Good point."

They went back out and brought the cart in and slide the Mirror through the broken window.

"There's not enough room for all of us." Carter noted as Ford lifted the trunk into the trunk of the car.

"That Mustang has its keys. Teal'cs a competent driver." Ford said. "I don't know how you drive Carter so I'm going to. I used to race cars, somewhat." he said grabbing the door. When it didn't open he realized it was an original.

Teal'c nodded and went over to the Mustang. He shot a guy as he came up into the building. The guy dropped from the zat blast.

"Do you really know how to drive Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"O'Neill taught me."

"That…works." she finally said.

Ford told her to get in as he gunned the Dodge Charger engine. The licenses plates were gone, but the car was easy to identify. It had a large Confederate flag on top and a large 01 on the side. It also said General Lee on the top. Carter slid in and told him she thought this was a bad idea.

"Got a better one." Ford said backing the car up.

Teal'c followed out in a 69 Mustang Mach 1 as they exited the warehouse on the other end. The authorities were outside and picking up the people who where inside. The Fed's and several other authorities were there and they ran out of the way quickly as the two vehicles rushed past them. They started to get ready to chase them when three heavily armed Army Hummer's rushed past, or only two of them did. The other spun out as the driver tried to turn to sharp, to quick, and caused it to turnover into a S.W.A.T. truck.

"We are being followed." Carter announced.

"I noticed. This is one of the reasons I chose this vehicle and the Mustang. These have way more speed and power." he said gunning the engine as they passed by the warehouses.

"Call Teal'c and Daniel and tell them to split at the next turn and meet us at the gate we came in. We'll transfer the Mirror and my trunk to the Hummer we came in and then you and me will provide a distraction so they can get back to the SGC."

Carter relayed the message as Ford sped up. Teal'c turned as he was instructed and was gone from their view quickly. The two Hummer's continued to follow Ford just as he thought.

"Carter get in…just open the coat."

"Which side?" she said opening both. Now that she had time, or she thought, being in the coat, she had a better look at the stuff Ford packed inside it. Ford reached over into the left side and unlatched a launcher.

"Load this with….this one." he said pointing at a grenade.

"You've got enough arsenal to be your own team!"

"Load it please."

She loaded it and then got ready to shoot the lead Hummer. Ford did a quick spin making the car do a 360 in the dirt. As it spun around, Carter was able to get a quick shot off. Unfortunately she missed. The grenade exploded a few feet from the lead Hummer. The blast sent the vehicle into the air and it crashed through one of the walls of the warehouses. Ford straighten out and floored it. They could see the other Hummer had stopped but was getting ready to take off again.

"Nice shot." he said.

"I'd done better if we were stationary."

They showed up a few minutes later where the Mustang with the other two SG members were waiting. Ford came to a quick stop and got out fast. Teal'c and Daniel had already removed the tarp and were waiting. Ford and Carter placed the two objects in the Hummer and then went back outside. Ford took the Mustang and ran it into the buildings side. He rolled out at the last second and then slashed one of the front tires making it look like a out of control accident. Carter thought it was stupid, because she didn't want her body injured, but smart to make it look like Teal'c and Daniel were in the orange car. Ford slammed the General into gear as the undamaged Hummer came around a corner. The raced out of the warehouse district with incredible speed. Carter kept thinking every time he went around a vehicle in front of them or around a corner that he might wipe out.

"Can you drive a little….safer." she muttered.

"I would but we are being chased and besides your safer in my body. Besides, I know how to drive at high speeds."

"I know that. I'm more worried about my body, not yours. Why hasn't Hercules talk to me yet?"

"Like I know." he said passing a semi.

"He was in…he's in your head…. my head…whatever."

"He couldn't have been transferred over. Maybe he's….in both of us or something." he said making a hard evasive move as one of the soldiers opened upon them.

The bullets raced across the pavement and then through the trunk of a Mercedes making the driver run off the road. Whoever it was lost control and smashed into the guard rail making all the vehicles behind it backup. Ford instantly liked and disliked it. For one, there was no cover, but that also meant there was no one that could get hurt.

"Reload that launcher!"

"What! We don't need the authorities causing us problems."

"Then use my gun. Think of it this way, you'll get to experience how I use it."

"What if I miss?!"

"Carter!" he said swerving on the freeway to avoid the bullets. Unfortunately he didn't do well as several struck the right front and going down the side. Carter looked down at her leg…his leg…whatever and found a flattened lead round.

"Thank god for the coat huh?" he said swerving again.

"Yeah. I barely felt that."

"Now I can avoid their fire for only so long before they're going to hit one of us seriously….or I should say me seriously. You can choose to hope that I make it away or shoot them!" he said trying to avoid more rounds.

This time they got a few in the back section. Ford glanced at the gas gauge and hoped that it wasn't hit. It still said just above half empty. Carter pulled the large pistol out from behind her and looked it over a moment. Ford grabbed the gun from her.

"You'll take my shoulder off if you use that!"

"Hold my arm and hand. I'll fire it. Here we go." he said turning the wheel.

The car spun suddenly bring them around again. The driver of the Hummer noticed and thought that they were trying the explosion attack again. He started swerving as the car turned. Ford thought the gun felt familiar, yet not familiar as he fired. The recoil certainly didn't help his…Carters already hurting hand. He let go of the gun and took hold of the wheel to hide the pain. The Hummer was hit dead on in the front. For whatever reason it didn't go completely through, probably the massive amount of armor it had, causing the engine to blow and making the vehicle flip instantly. It continued to roll as the General Lee straighten out and drove away.

"We got them." Ford said squeezing his right hand a few times.

It stung. He knew he had caused Carter's hand some damage, but he wasn't sure how bad. Possibly a fracture, not broken though.

"What's wrong? You didn't break my hand?"

"No. If it was broken I couldn't move it." he said shaking it her face. When she reached out to grab it he pulled it back. She still hadn't gotten used to using his bodies strength.

"Then why are you flexing my hand?"

"I think I just sprained it some. The recoil was a bit much."

"It better be a sprain." she muttered.

"It is." he said grabbing the wheel again. It stung, but he ignored it.

"Well, we are going the wrong way so get off on this exit and…where are we?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to driving in downtown San Francisco. I'll figure it out though."

They spent the next hour going up and down streets until they finally asked a cop. He pointed them in the right direction, inquired about the car condition and decided not to ask about why their voices were different. They said is was a military problem, showed military credentials which he checked on and then let them go. They took another hour to get to the outer edge of town. As they passed by several food joints Ford pulled over in a parking lot of a large computer store.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know about you but this body says its hungry. Now since I'm in your body, what sort of food would you prefer I eat?"

Even though she was in Ford's body, he could still see that look she did when she would pull her head back and had to think. Ford couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" she said. It was strange to look at his body smiling like that.

"Even in my body you still can pull off that involuntarily thing you do. When you go into think mode, you pull your head back, involuntarily as I said and think a moment about whatever was asked. You'll see later what I mean later on those DVD's."

She did it again. "DVD's? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. I could go for Chinese."

"Okay. I occasionally eat that. There's one up the street that I can see."

They went to the one called the Double Dragon and got take out. They ate and then headed off again. According to the map, they were several miles from the airport. They phoned ahead only to find that the plane they were suppose to get on had already left and that the N.I.D. were waiting there for them.

"We drive then. Between the both of us, we should get there in a couple of days, maybe sooner. You can call the General and let him know what we intended to do."

They head off again with Carter driving this time.

"We have to discuss something?"

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's..…this is embarrassing. Since we have to spend the next couple days together, we…."

"I know where this is going. Uh…..this is going to be difficult." she said rubbing her face. It was then she noticed that Ford's face needed a shave. "This is going to be real difficult."

They spent the next hour, figuring out how they were going to go about being adults about their situation about privacy problems. It wasn't the best conversation they ever had and was certainly the most embarrassing. They did agree on the fact that since the really liked each other it was better that she had switched bodies with him instead of Teal'c or Daniel. Carter figured it would have been impossibly difficult if it was one of them. Especially Teal'c who walked around bald. Carter called every morning to tell them that they were okay and on their way. Since Teal'c and Daniel had already arrived, General O'Neill already knew that they had a body swap problem. The Mirror and his trunk had made it intact. He wished them luck on their return and informed them that the machine Mechello had made that swapped bodies was missing. They'd have to find a different way to get back into their own bodies or use the machine from their own universe, if they could find it.

A couple of days before they were to arrive at the mountain, a problem arose. They were both in a motel with separate beds and morning was just starting. Carter had woken up before he did.

"Bad dream?" she asked seeing him getting up from a semi fetal position with a grimace on his face.

"I don't feel very well."

"What do you mean, don't feel very well? You didn't go out and get snacks from that vending…" she asked sitting on the bed across from him.

"No. Thought about it, but you said no." he said rubbing his/her forehead. "Your skin is a lot softer than mine. I got a headache and some cramping….oh no."

She laughed and laughed hard.

Three days later they managed to get into Colorado. Mostly for needing to keep away from being followed. As they climbed the hill to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex the engine began to sputter.

"Come on General. We still need you for a couple of miles. Don't give up yet." Ford said.

"You talk to cars." Carter said like it was something really strange.

"So. You talk to plants……well, so do I."

The car seemed to respond with renewed effort as it continued forward. As they came into view of the opening to the mountain the engine gave its last breath and quit. Ford let the car move forward on what was left of the momentum. He stopped it short of hitting the fence. As they climbed out the hood popped open and smoke poured out.

"Airman. Make sure this car it taken care of. Give it to the Colonel when he returns." Ford said walking into the Complex with Carter.

Since General O'Neill had already informed the people up top that they would be coming in sounding funny. They didn't ask anything and didn't stop them from going in.

After a quick look over them in the infirmary, they were sent to the briefing room.

"About time you returned. Feeling better I see." the General said.

"Not really. No offense Jack, but I really want to go home." Ford said tiredly. General O'Neill let it slide since they were used to a first name basis in their universe and being they were in different bodies, especially being the opposite sex, they must have had a interesting time for those three days.

"I see. In that case, you should get going. The sooner I have my people back the better. Dismissed." he said.

They got to the other side with no trouble and with Melissa and a few other members of the planet there to help them with the different things. Mostly helping Daniel understand their past.

Carter managed to get the Mirror working with the help of the manual that Ford had. Then they began to look for their universe and they came to the planet to use it, since Ford said that if it was him, they'd be looking for them with the Mirror on the same planet. Carter figured it was a stupid idea until Ford told her that it was her stupid idea that saved the Asguard, so stupid idea's usually worked. So the search began.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**IN THE NORMAL UNIVERSE……**

Carter mostly, had been searching the Mirror for the past three days. Every so often some one else looked, but either Ford or Carter was always there looking at the Mirror to see if they saw anything familiar. Hammond was going to give them two more days then they had to give up or maybe have someone else keep looking. It was a little over midday when Carter found it.

Ford was helping with the search, but having more trouble than Carter since she kept bringing it up higher involuntarily which put it higher than Ford could see since his body was taller than hers.

"Carter. That's the third time you have gotten out of my range of site."

"Do you have to remind me of how short my body is."

"I didn't say you were short. Your body height is fine. I just came from a taller family. Hey wait there! I think that's it." he said looking at the Mirror.

"I think I found it!" Carter announced.

"What makes you think that Major?" Colonel O'Neill said walking up.

"I've been trying for three days Colonel. Everywhere I've came across has never came up showing this planet in the background. This has to be it."

"I think they've been looking longer than we have."

"What makes you say that." Carter said. She set the device aside.

"A feeling and the look on that Carter's face. Let's go take a look."

"Let me get your trunk." she said. She had placed the coat on the trunk earlier when the heat got to much. "Teal'c, Daniel. If it's the right universe, the we won't be coming back. It was an honor serving with you."

"Same here." Ford said.

Teal'c nodded and gave them the Jaffa handshake while Daniel just gave the basic one.

"They're coming through." Daniel said.

"What?" Carter said looking up. Another Ford and another Major Carter came through after touching the Mirror. Ford was carrying a large trunk and a long black coat.

"Quick question should clear this up! Did you get to this universe by going through the Stargate? And before you ask, ignore the way we sound."

"Okay." O'Neill said. He looked them over and then looked at the other Carter.

"Yes. Colonel Ford and I were on our way home and then we somehow ended up in the wrong universe." Major Carter said. Colonel Ford was standing next to her, seemingly protective like.

"We're home." the mixed bodies couple said.

"Okay. Since I've seen and so has….both of us has seen the side effects of having the same person from an alternate universe in the same universe, I suggest that you both get whatever you need and go home quickly. General O'Neill is anxious to see you."

The Carter in Ford's body explained in quick detail what would happen if they all stayed together in the same universe to long. The Major with Colonel Ford agreed that it would be best if they leave quickly. They said their goodbye's and touched the Mirror. Once in there universe, they all waved goodbye and then turned off the Mirror. Carter turned off theirs and then sat down on the trunk.

"Thank god that is over."

"No kidding." Ford said running his hand through his…her hair. It felt nice and he tried not to think about it.

"So." O'Neill said dragging out the word. "What happened Major?" he asked looking at Major Carter's body.

"Can you wait till the debriefing sir." Carter said. Jack and the other's looked at Ford's body now realizing what had happened.

"How did this happen?" Daniel asked pointing between the two of them.

"More importantly, how long have you been like this?" Jack asked with a certain tone, but a hidden lace of anger.

"Three days, maybe four." Ford said. "Can we go home?"

"Daniel dial. Everyone else pack up." Jack said with a crack in his voice. He had to cough a few times as he walked away.

"He's laughing at us." Ford commented.

"What makes you think that?" Carter said picking up the coat and trunk.

"I've watched you guys for…what….I think seven years. I know what I'm seeing. He thinks this is funny."

A certain smile crept across her face.

"Well, it was in one way."

"It's SG-1 sir." Siler said from the control console as the gate opened and the GDO signal came through.

"Open the Iris." Hammond commanded as he left to greet them.

As they stepped through the gate Hammond ordered the soldiers to stand down.

"I see that the Mirror worked." he said.

"Yes it did sir." O'Neill said. "Permission to leave."

"In a hurry Colonel?"

"Yes sir." he said quickly.

He mulled it over a moment and then let him leave.

"Thank you sir." he said almost rushing out. As the door closed they heard the Colonel lose it. His laugh was heard through the lower level.

"You were right." Carter said.

"Major?" Hammond asked looking at Ford's body.

"We'll explain later." Ford said. Hammond turned to look at Carter's body in equal surprise.

"Permission to go to see Janet?"

"Permission granted."

They nodded and started to leave.

"Wait. What is that trunk Major?" Hammond asked.

"It's Ford's personal things sir. We ended up in his universe for several moments." Carter said. "I'll explain that too later sir."

"I have things I want you to personally see sir. A couple of airmen can take it to the briefing room if you will." Ford said.

Hammond nodded and a couple of airmen took it from her shoulders.

Down in the infirmary, Janet was having a little trouble keeping a straight face. The rest of SG-1 stayed out. Ford and Carter were sitting on the same bed.

"So how do you feel?" she asked Ford shining a light in his…Carter's eye's she reminded herself.

"I can see you think this is funny." Ford said grimly.

"No. Okay maybe a little."

"A little? O'Neill barely made it out of the gate room. He was heard over the entire lower section!" Carter said.

"I doubt he was heard that far Sam."

"Should I know anything about what happened on those three days you were together?"

"Janet!" Carter exclaimed.

"What? I'm your Doctor. It's not like you've not done something I probably haven't seen or heard about."

"For the record. We did nothing. We were very professional." Ford said calmly.

Janet cracked up at the remark.

"What?" he asked.

"That was a bad way of putting it Ford." Carter said.

"You're right there." he said seeing Janet was still laughing. She had to sit down to keep from falling.

"I'm sorry." she finally said as she wiped her eyes.

"Look are we okay?" Ford said.

"What's the hurry?" Janet asked.

"For me, I feel this has been a invasion of privacy. Sure I always wanted to go out with Carter and maybe one day marry if possible, but feeling her physically like this was not something I was ever thinking about."

"Same here." Carter said.

"Everything the same?" Janet asked surprised.

"Well, except the marry part. That's thinking too far ahead at the moment."

"So you've already dated then."

"We've been in each other's bodies for over three days Janet. I think that qualifies as being past the dating part." Carter exclaimed.

"You ladies finished yet?" Jack said coming in.

Ford cleared his throat and then put on his best lady voice. It sounded almost like a lady voice.

"Why yes Colonel. Us ladies are almost finished." he said putting a hand just under his neck and blinked his eyes.

Carter laughed so hard she fell off the bed. Janet managed to stay in her chair just barely. Ford kept looking like a giddy girl, and was succeeding well since he was in Carter's body.

O'Neill walked away thinking that they had all went crazy. It wasn't till he made it to his office that he laughed as well.

"That was an incredible job of acting Ford." Janet said finally being able to talk and breathe.

"That look on the Colonel's face was priceless." Carter said getting off the floor. "I only wish I had a camera."

"Thank you. Thank you." he said making a slight bow while still sitting. "Seriously now. Can we go?"

"I've got to wait for the blood results, otherwise you can leave."

"Good. Let's go Carter."

"I've…."

"Got nothing to do. We stay together until we have our own bodies back."

"It's personal." she said gesturing to Janet.

"I'll be in the briefing room then. That's the only place I'm going."

"I'll be there soon."

As Ford left he did a quick look around. Before coming back over seeing no one was around. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I now know what that mood swing problem you women have is like. Carter can…whatever." he said leaving.

"He didn't?" Janet asked surprised.

"Oh yeah." Carter said. "Janet, this never leaves the room. Never."

Ford didn't heard the rest as he left. He was in the room for around twenty minutes as he sat in the briefing room looking at the stuff he had brought in the trunk. Luckily Carter had left the coat since it had the keys. Hammond came in as Ford was looking through it.

"Major Carter?"

"Try again sir."

"Ford. I figured Janet would be able to do anything so I have that device of Mechello's on route to be brought here as requested. It will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Another night. Oh brother." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir. I wanted you to see these. I told Carter, before we body swapped, that these would clear up in doubt, if there was any, that I did come from another universe. These are the first six seasons or years if you want to call it, of the SG-1 missions." Ford said setting the DVD boxes down.

Hammond picked it up the first season and looked at the cover before opening it. Interesting was all he said as he sat down. O'Neill and the others came in taking there seats. Jack picked up one of the seasons and looked it over.

"What's this?"

Everyone at the table took a different one, not knowing they were all different.

"Those are the six years of what SG-1 has been doing on DVD. They're the show from my universe." Ford said.

"We can look at these later. I want a report of what happened with you two after you left." Hammond asked he said putting the box down.

For the next two hours, Carter and Ford explained all that they had to do up till they got the Mirror. The part where they had to take three days to get back to the SGC, they left out, purposely. Carter informed him that what happened on those three days was nothing that needed reporting or ever was going to be.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked being humorous.

Carter and Ford both gave him a dirty look. Carter's face had a worse look since it was a female face. Ford somehow managed to give that look only women could give a man.

"I'll take as a no." he said sinking in his chair as he covered his face partially with his hand.

"Alright then Major. I'm glad you made it back safe."

"If not all together." Jack muttered. Carter looked at him with a glare. Since Ford was sitting next to him Ford smacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"Keep it up Colonel. I'm this close to losing it." Carter said to him.

"As am I." Ford said but his trouble wasn't the situation. It was a mood problem.

"Major." Hammond said cautiously.

"Sorry sir. I can't even begin to tell you want I've been through or what this feels like."

"I hopefully never will. I'll need a written report. I'll give you a week to finish it. In the morning you'll be able to get back in your own bodies and then we'll go about our normal business. Dismissed." Hammond took the DVD boxes to his office for them to look at tomorrow.

As they all left the room, Ford had the trunk taken to his room along with the coat. He tried but the coat was too heavy even for Carter's strength.

O'Neill was in his office getting ready to go home when Carter came in.

"Hey Fo…Carter. What's up?"

"Ford showed me something which he put in that trunk of his. I even brought it with me. You can't deny this." she said pulling out a particular signed photo from her shirt. She figured if she was in her own body, the photo would have shown through her shirt, but Ford was used to wearing baggy like shirts.

He looked at the photo of himself in normal clothes.

"So. It's a picture of me. But I don't remember having it taken like this."

"Read the signature." she said leaning on the desk.

He read where it was signed by a Richard guy. The part where is said MacGyver made him looked startled for just a moment.

"So what does it say?"

"I don't know this Richard guy."

"Forget that. It's the other part that made me know you've been up to something. You are MacGyver."

"Since when Major? MacGyver's a very smart man. He knew how to do things I can only dream about doing."

"Then why do you carry a Swiss army knife?"

"I always carry one."

"What about the Duct tape? MacGyver was never without Duct tape." Ford said entering the room. "Once I noticed the picture of you was missing, I came here when I didn't find you in your office Carter. Not surprised though."

"That would mean that you're not really a Colonel."

"No Carter, he is a Colonel. I figure he got tired of the Phoenix Foundation, a guy named Murdoc, and a pestering friend named Jack Dalton. After that…I don't really know."

"This is all nice and interesting conversation, but I'm not him, just as there was another version of a Colonel in that other universe that was Ford as the Colonel and me as the General. I'm not him."

"Okay Colonel. How about if I show General Hammond this?" Ford said pulling out season one of the MacGyver series. "It's certainly enough to make him think and possible find answers if he calls the Phoenix Foundation."

Jack looked at the DVD box and fidgeted. "This is blackmail. What do you want?"

"Me nothing. I was helping Sam." he said taking the box back. "I plan on hiding this where no one will find it. I don't blackmail, friends anyway. I just wanted to see if you would admit it."

"I wanted to see if it was true. All those times I talked and you told me to get to the point and you knew everything I was explaining. That hurts."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight." Ford said leaving.

"Well Colonel. I still respect you despite not telling anyone. I will continue to serve you as I always have. This secret will stay with me sir. As I said, I just wanted to see if it was true. I figure you must have a good reason for not explaining your past. Though I want to know why when you feel like talking." she said taking the photo back. "Goodnight sir." she said leaving.

O'Neill watched her leave and didn't leave till a few hours later.

Morning came along with bird's singing outside. The sun was on Ford's face and he was enjoying a leisure drive in the rising sunlight. He had the top down on the Mustang convertible and was listening to a oldies song on the radio. He turned to look to the right as he watched a dog ran by. He was really enjoying the moment when a buzzing noise ruined everything.

"Hey Ford. You awake." he heard from the door.

He rubbed his face thinking he'd need a shave when he remembered he couldn't do that. Not in this body anyway.

"Oh man that's right."

"Ford?"

"I'm awake. Is that body swapping device here yet?"

"Yeah. It came in early."

"THANK GOD!" Ford yelled. He opened the door seeing O'Neill.

"You might want to get dressed." he said looking at him…her.

Ford looked down seeing he was in pajamas. Nothing reveling, but it wouldn't be proper. He closed the door and grabbed the normal dark green clothes. He opened it back up and told Jack to lead the way.

"So. What's it like being a woman?"

Ford shook his head with that oh my God look. "I can't believe you asked that!"

"Well?"

"I'm not saying a word! I promised Carter that I would not talk."

"C'mon. You must have something to say."

"Yeah. I do. It's I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT." Ford then threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"Something wrong?" Carter said coming behind him. She showed up a few corridor's later.

"O'Neill had the nerve to ask what it's like being a woman."

"And?"

"I told him off in a polite way."

Carter nodded.

"Guess you're still feeling the…"

"Don't go there."

Hammond was waiting for them in the lab standing next to the machine. Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and Jack were waiting.

"How…never mind. Let's get this over with." he said grabbing one side of the handles.

"I agree." Carter said grabbing the other side. There was a buzzing noise and then it went quiet. "That's better, somewhat."

_**ABOUT TIME!!!!!!!**_

"AAHHH!!" Ford yelled suddenly as he let go. "Damn it Herc! To loud!"

"You okay son?"

Janet was coming over when Ford held up his hand.

"I'm fine. Oh my head. Hercules yelled and it made my head hurt. I'll be fine."

Hercules took over to explain when they started asking questions.

**"When the unfortunate mishap of the body swapping took place I became part of both of their minds. I could not do anything except watch for those few days, but for me it was torture. I was existing, but unable to do anything."**

"Is everything okay now?" Janet asked.

He nodded then Ford took back over. He whispered something in Janet's ear and she went over to Carter who was rubbing her right wrist.

"Let's go look at that." Janet said leading her out.

They left with everyone wondering what happened.

"Remember me telling you about blowing the front out of that Hummer following us a few days ago."

"Yes." Hammond said.

"I fired the gun. I think I fractured her wrist slightly. She didn't think she could shoot straight enough to not hit the vehicles behind them."

They didn't seem to happy with that, but didn't say anything about it.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry. It's nice to have my taste buds back. Excuse me sir."

When no one objected or said anything he left for the mess hall.

"He say anything?" Daniel ask.

"That question we talked about. No. He avoided it." Jack said. "Like the plague."

"Understandable."

Ford was enjoying the steak, mashed potatoes, A&W root beer, and a few vegetables when Daniel came in with Jack and Teal'c. Carter came in a moment later with her hand bandaged up. As Carter was getting something Daniel sat down in front of him. Teal'c sat down next to Daniel and started his meal. Jack was asking Carter something since they hadn't showed up yet.

"So Ford. Feeling better?" Daniel asked.

"Much better. Carter's sense of taste was totally different from what I like. She likes fish, I can't stand fish. Unless I cook it a certain way."

"Anything else? What about her eye sight. I know yours are better."

"Yeah. She has great eye sight, but mine is much better. I eat a lot of carrots. I don't like popcorn."

"You eat carrots when you watch movies then?"

"Yeah. Movie's, TV shows, such as or was this here." he said motioning around. "I had one month of stakeout duty once. Came back and spent I think it was…oh what was it….say five hours watching the episodes I missed. The wonder's of recording. That was years ago. I have since seen the show's better with the DVD's."

"What was it like to have a different taste?"

"I tried a piece of pecan pie and Carter told me she really didn't like that type. When I bit into it, I almost gagged. I was going to have some this morning, but they didn't have any."

"How's her strength compared to yours?" Daniel said while drinking coffee. At least that's what Ford thought it was.

"That's got to be a joke. She has a lot of strength, but nothing compared to what I have. She was really surprised when she found out how much power I had. Almost hurt me once." he said taking a drink. The pop mug was running low and he added another pop can to it.

"Anything else feel different?"

"A lot of things. It was a interesting experience."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, unlike Jack who wanted all the…other details. I wanted to know the other stuff you can say."

Ford rubbed his face in disbelief. "Good grief. I never….you're the last one I thought that would even ask that question?"

"What question?" Carter said sitting down next to Ford. Everyone else noticed this. Well, Jack and Daniel anyway. They shared a glance that the other two noticed.

"I saw that."

"Saw what? What are you talking about?" she said picking up her fork.

"You'll never guess what these two want to know? Oh wait…are you part of this Teal'c?"

"I most certainly am not." Teal'c said from the end of the table.

He had moved over when Jack sat next to Daniel. Ford figured it was to see how he and Carter reacted.

"I know now." she said in a upset tone as she dropping her fork and crossing her arms. "O'Neill here was asking what I thought it was like to be a man. A real one."

Ford couldn't help but laugh. Jack and Daniel cracked up momentarily. Ford had a little more trouble getting it under control. She was still upset with them but it was apparent not with Ford.

"What did I say?"

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it Sam. He asked me the same question, I told him nothing as promised."

"I was joking on that last part." Jack mentioned before Carter spoke.

"Neither did I." she said picking her fork back up. Then she looked at Daniel. "You even asked?"

"He didn't ask the…private questions. Just simple okay questions." Ford said looking at his finished plate.

"Like what?" she said in a demanding tone.

Jack and Daniel stayed put eating but being quiet. Teal'c had finished his meal and was listening with the intent he wasn't listening.

"How are taste were different, our eyesight, strength. Though that's one question that really didn't need to be asked."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"I wasn't being mean Carter. Our strength is measurably far apart. Our taste are completely different. You warned me about that pie and when I couldn't eat it you tried it and being in my body you got to see what it was like. Our eyesight is close, but I know mine's better. No offense."

"I'd have to see it to believe it." she said sarcastically.

"You did Carter." Jack said.

"I know I did Colonel. I just have a…."

"Jealousy problem." Jack suggested.

"No!!! Okay…maybe. After all those test Janet did on everyone over the years, she told me I had the best eyesight out of everyone on the base. Now Ford does." she grumbled.

The three men looked at Ford and he looked at them and shrugged. He wasn't smiling either.

"You're not proud of that?" Jack asked.

"What's to be proud of? So I see better than the rest of you. Big deal."

"What prescription is your eyesight?" Daniel asked.

Ford thought a moment trying to remember when he last had a eye exam. "Hmm…..it was 20/15 in the left eye and 20/14 in the right eye. I'm not sure why. Probably the herbs and carrots I eat."

Carter had finished her meal as did the others a few minutes later. Hammond had ordered them up to the briefing room after having breakfast.

"Right at the moment the other teams off world have been doing geological and planetary surveys. So far they haven't encountered any resistance. You were scheduled to have a mission in a few hours, but seeing what two of you have been through, I'm giving you all the day off. Another reason is so that Ford can find a home somewhere in town. I can't allow you to live here at the base forever."

"As far as I can remember, I haven't left the base in this universe since getting here." Ford said as he cracked his neck. Carter must have slept on two pillows or something he figured. His neck really felt different as he continued to rub the kinks out of it. "I'd like to go and take a look around. Thanks sir."

"Good. Unless you all have pressing matter's, one or all of you can help him find something. With the exception of Daniel. Some of the people from Gia'as came in last night asking for your help with a lab they discovered. I told them I'd have you there in the morning."

"No problem. I'm not much of a house shopper anyway."

"Anything else we should discuss before I send you on your way?"

"I advise that you keep those DVD's under close supervision sir. They have some sensitive material in them that you wouldn't want out. Oh…um hey remember when you…..well SG-1 was going to go to….you'll see it in the video, but the gate activated and a piece of paper came through that had O'Neill's handwriting on it. It said something about don't go."

"Yeah I remember that. That was years ago." Jack said.

"If you ever wondered about the future, one of the….episodes….tells what would have happened if you did go through. It wasn't pretty at the end. I thought it was sad, the future part anyway."

"Tonight's movie night then." Jack said with a perky voice. "That is if we can look at them sir."

"Only if you do it here Colonel. I've looked over the descriptions of some of the episodes and they gave a good summary of things you've all done. I might even join you."

"Cool General. We'll save you a seat."

He asked again if there was anything else and when no one spoke he dismissed them. As they got up, Daniel said goodbye and walked out as Jack wrapped a arm around Ford.

"A home by the lake. That sounds good doesn't it?"

"No Jack. I don't like the houses by the water. Too many insects."

"You're worried about bugs?"

"I hate bugs. I hate bees. I seriously despise and fear spiders. I prefer….let's go look around."

"You coming Carter?" Jack asked.

"Sure. I need to go home and do a few things anyway."

"Teal'c, you coming?"

"I am."

"Sweet. Let's get this show on the road."

After they got off base, they took Jack's truck since it could hold more people. Ford looked through the paper's and made a few calls. He found a few nice places. O'Neill took them to a few places by the lake side. As nice as they were, Ford did not like them. He knew it was so Jack could get a place closer to a fishing area. They spent several hours looking, but after taking Carter to her house. Ford found a house he liked just a block and a half from Carter's house, ironically.

"You like this one?" Jack said as they got out. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom, living room and kitchen in the middle of the house. The garage had room for two vehicles.

"Yeah. It's perfect. Even has room for an extra car."

"Or truck." Jack suggested.

"I'm not a truck fan." Ford said. "Unless it's a semi. But that's too big for anything I need."

"Why? Trucks are great!"

"This coming from a guy who used to drive a Jeep. I have to admit though, I thought that Jeep was cool. Why did you get rid of it?"

"Jeep? What Jeep? Oh…that Jeep. Ah, engine gave out." he said, then muttered, "And other things."

Ford gave him a strange look and dropped it. "Oh well."

"Which one of you is looking to buy the house." a lady said getting out of a blue sedan. A Chevy from the looks of it. Some red head with a bag and clipboard. She introduced herself as Cindy.

"I am." Ford said briefly glancing in her direction. Teal'c had a hat on that O'Neill gave him saying fishing is life. "I won't need a tour. I'll take it now. How much?"

"No tour hey." she said. "Not often someone just buys right away like that. What made you make what it so quickly?"

Carter could easily tell she had a flirtatious sound to her voice. Jack was paying attention to her somewhat. Teal'c just stood watching.

"Location and has the space I'll need. I can work with this. How much?"

"Well, the price of rent is.."

"No. I want to know the full price." he said finally looking at her.

"Two hundred thousand. If you can give that much right now, I'll exclude the taxes." she said still flirting slightly.

"Deal." he said pulling out his checkbook. "Let's get the paper work over with and then I can start what I need to do."

They used Jack's hood to sign the paper's and make the payment. She continued to flirt even up to the end of the agreement. Carter didn't show it, but she was jealous. When she noticed that Ford was either completely oblivious to her or was either ignoring it, she relaxed. It had been awhile since she personally had anyone care for her in a relationship way. Carter only hoped that nothing ever happened that made them break up. After three days if staying together, she got to know Ford, personally, as to his lifestyle anyway. They had little else to do except talk on the three day trip.

"The house is yours." she said giving him a card. "If you ever need anything, give me a call."

She gathered her stuff, gave him the keys, and then drove off.

"Did you even notice what she was doing?" Jack asked.

"Who? Carter? Ah….not really. Why?" Ford asked thinking he did something wrong, possibly as he looked over at her a moment. "What happened?"

"That women was ready to throw herself at you Ford." Jack said surprised he didn't see it.

"What woman?"

"That red head, Cindy I think." he said.

"She did indicate her name as such O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Ford's face was completely showing he had no idea what they were talking about.

"You really have no idea?" Carter said thinking Ford either really was lost or was trying to look lost on purpose for her. She hoped the first.

"There was a red headed lady here….?" he said pointing at the ground.

_Yes there was. She was, as O'Neill said, was almost throwing herself at you._

"Really." Ford said scratching his head as with Herc's help the memory of the lady came into his mind. "I guess she was a red head, and it was a she. My mind was on what I was going to do with the place. And the car I want."

"Are you talking to us or yourself?"

"Hmmm? Oh myself Jack. Or Hercules anyway. I remember signing papers and giving a large check to a real estate person, beyond that I didn't notice who. My mind was on other things."

"I'm guessing you've never been really hit on by a woman before." Jack said slowly.

"Ah…no comment." Ford said with a tone that underlined him wanting the subject dropped.

"Well, now what?" Jack asked changing the subject. Carter didn't know what to make of what Ford meant. That could mean a number of things, some of which she figured she find out later if he talked about it.

"I'll get furniture and other things later. Right now, I could go for something to eat."

Since it was getting near dark, they went back to the base to eat and watch the DVD's. Ford suggested they watch one episode in particular.

"Which mission would that be?" Jack asked as they took the elevator down.

"Title's not important, but you should remember it easily. It's called Window of Opportunity. Three month's it took to get out of that time loop though." he said tapping his lip with a finger as he smiled wickedly.

"What loop?" Carter asked.

"NO!!" Teal'c and Jack said in unison.

"Not that one." Jack said with a order tone. "Definitely not that one."

"Why Colonel? What are you hiding?" she asked.

"I know why." Ford chuckled.

"And you'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you!" Jack said glaring and stabbing him in the chest a few times.

"I'll have to see this." Carter said smiling. "What was it called again?"

"You aren't watching it Carter! No one is. I've got to get that before anyone sees it." he said getting off the elevator quickly. He ran off as they got off.

"This should be good."

"We'll never see it now. You should have kept your mouth shut." Carter said not happy.

"I told the General to look at the that one in particular when we left. I had a note placed on the season in particular. He's got to have looked at it by now."

"Really? Can't wait to see what he thought."

General Hammond was smiling when O'Neill came through the door.

"Any luck Colonel?"

"Sir?"

"On getting Ford a home."

"Ah. Yes sir. Can I see those DVD's sir?"

"What for?"

"I just wanted to check something out."

Hammond looked at him a moment then opened a desk drawer. He pulled them out and placed them on his desk. O'Neill looked through them quickly as the others came in.

"Heard you found a house Ford."

"Yes sir. Just a couple blocks from Carter's house. I got the address here." he said handing over a piece of paper.

"There's a disc missing sir?" Jack said looking up from one of the boxes.

"I know Colonel. I watched one of the episodes earlier. By Ford's request I might add. It was…..interesting. Considering the fact of what was going on, I can see why you did some of those things."

"Oh no." Jack muttered. He then gave Ford a mean glare.

"What? Everything you did wasn't all there. I thought the resignation part was the best." Ford said smiling. He could swear Jack's eye twitched. "They couldn't put everything that happened in those three plus months in a hour show."

"Can I see that sir?" Jack said seeing Hammond was holding the DVD.

Hammond handed it to him and he left the room. Considering O'Neill's wishes and orders they watched a few different episodes instead. It ended up being a good laugh. The episode dealing with meeting the Ashen the first time was really interesting for them seeing as it was a future that was never going to happen.

For the next couple of months, everything was routine. They were attacked as usual by the Goa'uld, but managed to not get caught again. Things were turning out well. Ford managed to get his house fixed the way he liked it. Carter and Ford started seeing each other more, off base. Since they were busy a lot they had little time for actual dating, but seeing as they worked at the same place, usually on some projects together, they went with it. They stayed serious on the job and slightly serious when they weren't. Jack and the other's were very protective of her at first when they found out, but was glad to see her happy and didn't do anything to jeopardize it.

The missions continue in the other chapters after this one and will hopefully be up soon.


	13. CHAPTER 13

THE CONTINUING STORY OF SG-1 AND FORD PRIMUS

CHAPTER 13

A month later, but months before Anubis made his new army……….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Maybourne never went with the Tok'ra. He came back with Jack, why I never came up with, so make your own idea.

As they were adjourning their debriefing, Hammond informed them that they had the rest of the week and weekend off and maybe longer depending on how Jack turned out with the bronchitis and partial pneumonia he caught after his bad fishing trip. Last weekend, Ford, Teal'c and Jack went on a fishing trip where they had quite a lot of fun until the boat tipped over. Jack was in the water for over fifteen minutes because his fishing pole got caught on something on the bottom and the line was wrapped around his leg. Luckily the hooks were caught in his boot laces instead of in him. When they got back to work on Monday, their planned trip through the Stargate sent them to a very cold and snowy planet and Ford hated ever minute of it, but put up with it anyway and kept his grumbling to a minimum. Jack insisted he was fine and that he could do his job, even though he was coughing and looked like he was missing rest. As of Wednesday, Jack came to work with a fever and was currently in the infirmary, asleep. Janet was having some fun being able to use needles on him, or so Jack commented. As Hammond went to his office, Ford followed Carter to her office. Daniel was slightly grateful since he had a few things he needed to get done and Teal'c wanted to talk to Master Bra'tak so Hammond allowed him to go.

"Hey Carter, unless something comes up this weekend,.." he started to say.

"Yes." she said seeming to be hearing him but more involved in looking for something on her table.

"Hmm……" Ford said seeing she was in a world of her own. "How about a romantic evening, then maybe a quick marriage in Vegas and then who knows."

"Sure."

Ford couldn't help but chuckle. "What are you looking for?"

"I forgot. No wait." she said shaking her hands in the air. "I left it in the lab." She walked out with Ford following as she continued talking.

"If it weren't for the fact that I really like you and knew you were joking about that Vegas thing, I might be offended. Now what were you really going to say?"

"I was sure you weren't paying attention. Show's what I really know about you. Speaking of that, are you still having trouble with that Indian?"

"Indian?" she turned asking him in confusion. She walked in backwards into the one of the labs as they continued their talk.

"Yeah that motorcycle. Red I believe."

"That Indian." she said finally understanding as she picked up some mechanical object. "What about it?"

"Are you still having trouble with it?"

"Some." she said looking the device over.

"If you have time we could look it over and do whatever repairs it needs this weekend. After that you could help me with something."

"I don't have any other pressing matters. What time would be good for you?" she said now looking at open folder.

"8 o'clock works for me."

"I'll see you then." she said smiling at him then back at the folder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind and I've been working on this for longer than I've wanted to."

"Need any help?"

"No, but thanks."

"See you then." Ford said leaving her to her work.

When Ford got home, he was tired and wanted to go straight to sleep even though it was only three in the afternoon. He thought it was strange and so did Hercules. A quick meal and a liter of pop later he decided to go to bed when his door was knocked on. Figuring it might be Carter, hoping really.

"One moment." he said opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Primus."

A brief thought of punching out the man in front of him came and then passed as the thought of shooting him would be better. He started looking for his gun as he walked away from the door.

"I guess that's an invite." the man said coming in and closing the door. He turned around to stare down the barrel of the Ford personal cannon.

"Two minutes, maybe five Maybourne. Piss me off and I'll shoot you despite the fact that it would mean jail time and maybe more than that. Though Jack would like me."

"Can I sit first?"

"Fine." Ford said.

"We have a problem. His name is Kinsey."

"Very true….now what about him?" he said tightening his grip.

"We'll talk more later."

"That's it!" Ford yelled lowering the weapon.

Maybourne nodded, got up and left. Ford thought it seemed strange and Hercules said something was different with his chemistry and memory but he couldn't seem to find out what it was. Ford was so tired he didn't think to hard about it and went to bed. Thursday was uneventful, but strange since he didn't wake up till around noon. Since he didn't feel like staying home again he went back to the SGC. On his way out to his rented Saturn he noticed that someone had attached a small pipe into the tailpipe and put it through the trunk and through the backseat. He pulled it out of the tailpipe and left it hanging for the personal at the SGC to look at.

In Hammond's office, Ford mentioned the short and weird conversation that happened between him and Maybourne, the tailpipe thing and the fact he didn't feel right. Hammond wasn't happy to hear that Ford said he probably would have shot the man, not a killing shot though, had he pissed him off. Hammond said he'd see if something was going on and told him to report to Janet. Janet was checking on Jack, who was awake and feeling a little better, but not ready for duty when Ford walked in.

"Hey Jack how you feeling?"

"I'm ready for duty!" he said sarcastically cheerful.

"Then why are you still in bed and have a needle in your arm?" Ford said knowing that Jack was being his usually sarcastic self.

"Because a certain doctor won't let me leave. She thinks I'm suppose to be her pin cushion." he said with sarcasm still in his voice.

"I hate needles too. Reminds me of bees. But I live with it and so do you. Seriously though, how are you?"

"My chest hurts, my head hurts, I missed several Simpson episodes I really wanted to watch so I'm irritable." he grumbled.

"I figured you'd want to see those so I recorded them for you."

"Really! Well thanks." Jack said perking up. "Any special reason?"

"No. I watch them too, occasionally, and seeing you couldn't…" Ford said leaving it at that.

"You can talk from this bed here Ford as I check you out. General Hammond said you weren't feeling well." Janet said making him sit down.

"Yeah, ah I went home after the briefing feeling really tired and figured it was from carbon monoxide inhalation. I found a small pipe leading from the tailpipe into the trunk and into the back seat. I could swear it wasn't there when I got home Wednesday but I don't know. Anyway I was getting ready to go to bed when Maybourne showed up." Ford was saying as Janet checked his vitals.

"Maybourne was at your house?!!!" Jack asked as he tried to sit up some.

"Stay down Colonel or I'll restrain you." Janet said making him lay down.

"I'm tired of laying down. Can you at least fix the bed's position?" Jack whined.

"Yes." she said pushing a button that inclined the bed for him.

"Now what did Maybourne want?" he asked in an ordering tone.

"I don't know. He came in and told me there was a problem called Kinsey. I told him I agree and then he said we'd talk later and he left. After that, I went to bed. Now that I think more about it, I could bet my life on that it was still light outside when he showed up and then it was dark like several hours had went by in a flash. I know I was tired but I don't think I was seeing things." he said rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm. I'm going to take some blood and do several test just in case." Janet said getting a needle ready.

"Please. This slight headache and pain in my neck is bothering me. Hercules can't seem to find out what the problem is either and believes that I have some memory missing."

"Neck pain?" she said as she drew the blood. Ford was watching the wall making sure he didn't see the needle.

"It feels like I got pinched badly, on the inside of my neck, but I can't see anything wrong."

She set aside the blood vials and cleaned his arm up. She looked at the right side of his neck where he said it was hurting. "It almost looks like you were poked with a needle there. A few times in fact, but I can't be sure since you heal better than the rest of us. Any idea's."

"Not a clue."

"Any idea on what Maybourne wanted?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't know." he said confused.

"Can you tell me how he looked or was acting?"

"Ah……I don't know." Ford said scratching his head.

"Was he alone?!"

"I don't know." he said more confused.

"Any speculations at all?!" Jack said a little to loudly.

"I don't know." Ford said really confused. He could tell that he wanted to say more, but everything came out as I don't know.

"Do you know anything?!"

"About what?" Ford said feeling….normal as he would call it.

"About what happened?"

"I don't know." Ford said feeling confused again. _What's happening? _He thought to himself and Hercules. Ford's head fell a moment then Hercules spoke.

_"I do not know what truly transpired between the moment Maybourne and Ford started talking. His memory is accurate about the time change and I have yet to understand. Our memory of him showing up does show it being light outside and then it was very dark. I have not been able to recall what happened during that time if anything happened at all. A chemical change has taken place since he has awoken this morning but I cannot explain what it is nor counteract it."_

"Do you think he was drugged or hypnotized and then made to forget?" Janet asked.

_"If we were, I am sure I would know and be able to counter it, but I cannot tell if something like that did happen." _Hercules was finished talking and Ford took back over.

"This is confusing." he said rubbing his temple as he looked at her.

"I want you to stay here until the blood results are finished. After that you can go home if you're okay." Janet said picking up the tray.

"I don't plan on leaving the base if that's what your worried about. I have some paper work to do and planned on working in the gym. Can I just come when you call me?"

"Since you probably would talk constantly instead of sleeping, yes, but be back here when I call."

"You got it Doc."

Ford left saying he'd see Jack later and went to his office where he finished his paperwork and then he went to the gym. After a quick shower he went back to his office and played a game on the internet and did some reading. He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello." he asked tiredly.

"Ford were the hell have you been?!" Janet said.

"In my office on the internet."

"I've been trying to get hold of you for several hours now."

"I came into the infirmary a few hours ago. I've been here most of the time."

"Get down here now."

Ford hung up and got off the net and noticed it told him he had been on for six hours.

"Where the hell have you been?" Janet asked as he walked in. Ford looked like he had been working out in his clothes.

"What happened?!" she said making him lay down.

"I don't know. I did my paperwork and then went to the gym. Showered and then apparently spent the last six hours playing a game and reading on the internet I could swear I only spent maybe two hours doing, but the internet clock and all the others say I've been on that long. I don't know where the time went. I don't even know why I look like I've run a marathon!"

"The whole base has been trying to find you for the last several hours. Your office was checked three times. Where were you?"

"Apparently not where I thought I was. I could swear that I only been on for two hours at most."

"I want to do a MRI and a few other test to check some things."

By eight o'clock Janet still hadn't noticed anything that would account for Ford's memory loss or loss of time as he put it. The MRI revealed nothing out of the ordinary and his blood work seemed okay. There were several lab test still being done but other than that she figured it must a problem with his symbiont. Hammond sent a message to the Tok'ra to see if they could come and see what the problem might be, if there was one. So far they hadn't responded. Despite wanting Ford to stay at the SGC she didn't have any concrete evidence that he had a serious problem and seeing that he was meeting with Carter the next day she let him go.

Saturday………

Ford was putting new license plates on his new car when Carter pulled up in a Chevy truck with the Indian motorbike in the back. She backed into the driveway then got out shaking her head. Ford was in the garage at the front of the vehicle.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Hey, I like it, I bought it." he said smiling at her.

"Is it one of the one's from the show?"

"Oh yeah. Normally I would fix it myself, but seeing as our job can sometimes hinder that sort of thing, I had someone else fix it up."

"The General Lee." she said running her hand across the top. She could feel the indentations of the flag. "Where did you find it anyway?"

"Washington. There's a junk yard full of the of Dodge Charger's that were used in the show that they put there so I called them after extensive searching and made sure that they found the best one and all the parts that were in the other wrecks to make a complete car. The rest you can probably figure out yourself."

He didn't mention the fact he had another just like in a special place.

"When was she delivered?"

"He…." Ford said stressing the word. "He….was delivered last night around ten. I just now got a real good look at the General since waking up."

"You got personalized license plates." she said seeing the word General1 on the plate.

"Yep." he said making one last turn to the screw. "Later we can see how he runs. Get lunch somewhere."

"We can later. Just don't drive like you did that one time."

"We were being chased then. As much as I didn't want to cause all that damage, I had little choice in the matter and I was trying to get us out of danger." he said helping her take the bike out.

"Are the doors welded shut like in the show?"

"Yeah. Just like I wanted."

They had little trouble taking the bike apart in several places and repairing and fixing what she wanted done. Several hours later they were still working on the bike outside when a purple, 2004 purple Dodge Intrepid drove up and parked in front of his driveway. Three people got out and slowly walked over to them. Carter didn't know who they where but Ford seemed to.

"Well this is an unexpected pleasure." Ford said standing up and wiping his hands off.

"You know us." the dark haired guy asked.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent, former bodyguard of the President of the United States, Kate Todd and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Ford said as he pointed each one of them out for Carter.

"Agents of what?" she said.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Agents this is.."

"Air Force Major Samantha Carter." Gibbs said interrupting him. "We know. What we don't know is how you know us."

"Especially how you knew I used to be the Presidents bodyguard." Todd said.

"Let's just say high security clearance." Ford said scratching his head.

"I'm guessing the same thing that happened where you came from had the same effect here." Carter said.

"Oh yeah. I'm guessing that a certain Commander Harmmond Rabb was in a case of yours once."

"No." Gibbs said. He had a completely straight face. DiNozzo was surprised and it showed.

"You did work with him, or I should say had him under investigation for the murder of a young Lieutenant from what I remember."

Carter noticed that Gibbs and the other two didn't look like they were enjoying being told things like Ford did to SG-1 when he first showed up.

"Why are you here Agent Gibbs?" Carter asked.

"You, Mr. Primus, are under arrest for the murder of a Army Lieutenant and Senator Robert Kinsey." Gibbs said pulling a warrant out.

_That doesn't mean what I think it means._

_Hercules, we are in trouble. At least we got rid of that ass Kinsey, or somebody did._

"If it weren't for the fact that you have little to no humor Agent Gibbs, I'd think you were joking." Ford said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Did you kill Kinsey?" Carter asked.

"Hell no Carter. What makes you think I did it?" he said looking at the agents again.

"This." Kate said pulling a small bag from her pocket. Ford took it from her, almost not believing what was inside. The small bag had an Adamantium bullet in it. The bullet was shiny and missing the casing.

"Where did you find this and more importantly how or why do you think it is mine?"

"Inside the engine block of a Army Hummer on the other side of a building." Gibbs said. "A computer reconstruction showed that this was the bullet that put a very large hole through Kinsey, that went through a brick wall, through several more walls and through the unfortunate Army Lieutenant who was standing guard outside the building. It finally stopped inside the engine of a Hummer parked outback. Your record, classified as it is, showed that you are the only owner of a gun that fires this type of bullet."

"That sounds like my gun, but I haven't used it in weeks. It should still be in the safe in the house. When and where did this happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon in Denver." DiNozzo said.

"Then I know I didn't do it. I was at Sta..ow!" he said when Carter elbowed him as she spoke up.

"We both work at a classified military installation in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex with Deep Space Telemetry. If Ford says he was there, our commanding officer will be able to confirm it."

"A General George Hammond I presume." Gibbs said.

"Yes sir." Carter said.

"We need to speak to him then and anyone else who was with Mr. Primus." Gibbs said handing the warrant to Carter.

"Well I'm going to go get my gun so one of you come with me." he said as they started to say someone had to go with. "I don't need my house ransacked."

Gibbs sent Todd in with him. As they entered the house, Ford went over to a picture of the Starship Enterprise A and removed it from the wall. Behind it was a combination voice lock and a wall safe.

"Can you…forget it. You'll probably just ask for the password later. Please don't tell anyone what you see as to where I'm getting the gun."

"Why?" Todd asked.

She was completely lost at what he meant until he spoke something into the voice lock and a blank section of the wall popped out several feet from where he was. It was a very hidden door, so hidden she couldn't tell it was a hidden door. He walked over and opened the wall door and pushed a few buttons on the door behind it. It opened to reveal a small room, about a five by five and six feet high. Lots of different ammo and a few guns were in their including a large black coat. There were other locked boxes which also needed a thumbprint to open them. He put his thumb on a scanner of a long box. He opened it and took out his personal gun. There was a clip, almost fully loaded which he looked at skeptically as he saw one bullet missing.

"Impressive little room. Anything illegal?" she asked. Ford could tell she was being sarcastic but also wanting a truthful answer. "You'er going to have to open these other's as well."

"Oh no, no, no. This is all you get to see." he said handing the gun to her.

Before she took it he told her to take it with both hands because it was really a lot heavier than it looked. She thought he was joking and took it with one hand. As soon as he let go she dropped it. Ford managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Only the President has the authority to allow you to see the other things in here." he said leading her out without her permission.

Despite her protest he closed the hidden wall panel and it flushed again looking like there was no door at all. He handed her the gun again which she held with both hands this time. Back outside, DiNozzo's eyes widen considerable when he saw Todd having trouble carrying a very large piece of metal, with some effort. It wasn't until she got closer and the sun wasn't reflecting off it so much that he noticed it was a gun.

"Oh my god boss! Look at that!"

Gibbs turned from talking to Carter to see what Todd had. Even he looked impressed, somewhat.

"What the hell is that?" DiNozzo asked.

"It's a gun Tony. Here you carry it." Todd said pushing it into his arms. He took it and almost dropped it.

"Whoa! What the hell's this made of?!"

"That's classified." Carter and Ford said together.

"Not for long. Put it in a bag Tony. Did you get the clip to go with it Kate?"

"It's right here." Ford said handing to him. "As much as I should keep quiet, I don't know how or why there is a bullet missing. There shouldn't be and I haven't came across anyone who can fire this, which makes my problem worse."

"Can we go now?!" Gibbs said taking the gun from DiNozzo which surprised Gibbs because he wasn't ready for the weight either. "What the hell?"

"You want me to carry it?"

"No." the agents said together to Ford.

"Fine. Carter please call ahead and let the General know we are coming while I get my pass." he said heading back in. "Carter will assure you that I'm not going to run away."

"If he does run, then it's you butt on the line." DiNozzo said.

Ford glared at him at that comment and DiNozzo backed away. Agent Todd smacked him as he tried to say something else. Ford walked back into his house shaking his head. He headed into his room muttering to himself.

"Just when I was going to ask her out at lunch."

He grabbed a jean coat, pass, wallet, and a few other things and started back out to the hallway when he turned around. "I forgot something." he said as he turned and snapped his fingers.

_We are not alone. _

_I just realized that Herc. Thanks though. _

He walked into the bathroom and used the facilities. As he came out and left his bedroom and headed down the hall he slowed down slightly as he passed the room that head into the laundry room, which was dark at the moment. As he walked by a hooded figured snuck out and pulled out a wire. As he brought it over Ford's head, Ford spun around and caught the guy in the jaw with his elbow. With a resounding grunt the man dropped the wire and fell into the wall. As he hit the wall Ford slammed into him breaking the wall. As he went to punch the guy a small pain hit him in the shoulder. He looked over to see dart hanging out of his arm. He let the guy drop and pulled the dart out. There was another hooded figure dressed like black ops kneeling behind his couch. No one could see him from outside as he started reloading another dart.

"No you don't." Ford yelled running into the guy.

The small dart pistol flew from the guys hand as he was thrown into the ground. Ford was setting up for a second punch to the guys face when the first guy he hit jumped on his back. They both fell off the other guy and rolled around as the other guy tried to stab Ford with another dart. Ford lashed out with his right hand and caught the guy in the groin. He dropped the floor and moaned loudly as he grabbed himself. Ford elbowed the other guy and got out from under him. He ducked a right hook and grabbed the guy by the crotch and shoulder. As the guy started screaming, Ford ran over and threw him out the front window.

Carter was putting her Indian and stuff, with DiNozzo's help back into her truck when Gibbs spoke.

"It's been two minutes. Todd go around back and see if he's…." Gibbs was saying when a body came flying out the window.

The agents had their guns out instantly. Ford turned around and started after the other guy when he pulled a nine millimeter. He shot off a few rounds at Ford as he ran for the back door. Ford fell down as a round caught him in his shoulder.

"Dammit!!" he yelled as he fell into the back of the couch.

He started to ran toward the back when Gibbs yelled at him to freeze from the broken window. Ford raised his right arm and stopped where he was. He turned around yelling.

"The other guy is getting away out the back!! Someone go get him!!!" he said walking forward. Gibbs nodded to DiNozzo to go as he had Ford walk out what was left of the front window.

"Ford, you've been shot!" Carter said walking up.

"No kidding." he said getting down next to the guy he threw out.

Todd was looking over the guy, per Gibbs order's and watching Ford as he checked out the house. Ford winced as he picked up the guy.

"Who in the hell ordered you to…" he yelled into the guys face.

"He's dead." Todd said to Ford.

"How? I didn't throw him that hard." Ford said as he dropped the guy and let Carter look at his arm. "This has got frame up written all over it."

"I don't know yet." she said as Gibbs came out saying it was clear and DiNozzo coming back saying he never found anything. Ford grunted out a sigh.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs said putting his weapon away.

"He's…" Carter started saying.

"I'm fine." Ford said pulling a multi-tool from his jacket pocket. Blood had now soaked his left jacket shoulder down to the breast pocket and part way down the arm. "Here Carter."

"You've got to be kidding. Dr. Fraiser….."

"Isn't here right now and….you know what will happen if I don't get it out…." he said nodding his head. "Besides, it hurts like hell. You can do it, or one of them, or I do it. Take a choice. Frasier can look at it later."

Todd waved her hands and turned away and DiNozzo mentioned he had no real medical experience and Gibbs made no moves to try. Carter was really reluctant but took the multi-tool anyway. As she went to work on him he talked to the other agents while Gibbs made a phone call. Ford's voice stayed low enough for Gibbs to stay near, but rose a few octane's due to the pain.

"I wanted to drive my car to work, BUT…..that's NOT GOINg to happen……I'll go in Carter's truck and you guys either can follow or be the LEAder…." he said with a hiss.

"Ducky, it's Gibbs. Get over to…" he read off Ford's address. "There's a dead body here and I need to know who it is and why. Get a team over here to do a search as well. Get Abby ready for an unusual object as well. And Ducky?"

"Yes Gibbs." he said over the line.

"Report anything you find directly to me in person. Same with Abby. Tell no one else."

"That's strange. Why?"

"I think major problems might show up soon. These people's service records are heavily classified." Gibbs said then hung up.

"You and Major Carter will come in my vehicle with me. DiNozzo, you and Kate will stay here and check his house. Ducky will be here in a few hours. Once he gets here, DiNozzo you come up to the mountain after they get here."

"Gottcha boss."

Carter had managed to get the bullet out finally and left the tool along with the bullet on the ground per Gibbs request. Ford rotated his arm some with a wince. He pulled out his handkerchief and put it under his coat upon the wound and left his hand there.

"It should stop bleeding by the time we get to the SGC, or so I hope. Let's go Major."

"I'm going to follow in my truck. I don't want it here since it's not part of the crime scene and it would take to long to get it home."

"Alright then. Thanks for your help."

As she walked off to her truck and Gibbs and him headed for the car, Ford turned around. "Agent Todd. Remember to stay away from that room. Trust me, I'll know if someone tries to get in. Also for the record, that car just came in last night from Washington. I haven't drove it yet much less touched it other than putting on new plates, so unless you have a real legitimate reason to need to search it, please leave it alone. It cost more than it looks."

She raised an eyebrow at him and walked into the house.

"What's so special about this room you're not wanting us in?" Gibbs said as he opened the passenger door.

Ford got in and waited till Gibbs got in before saying it was extremely classified. Carter took the lead as Gibbs followed.

"Why so protective of the car?"

"I just bought it. I don't need you all scratching it, or taking it apart. It's one of the original from the television series. I got all the receipts and paper work in my house. I know they'll find it. I haven't used it for anything, so I can't think why you'd need to do anything with it. It would be like someone wanting to search and go through your workshop where your building that boat and have people start messing with it. You wouldn't want that."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks."

"I'm betting that that deep space telemetry place doesn't have anything to do with deep space stuff." he said changing the subject.

"It does, just much more than that. I'm hoping that General Hammond gives you the full run down of what's happening there just to see how you respond."

"You never did say how you knew us?"

"I can't. Mostly because you wouldn't believe me anyway. Call it looking for recruits."

Despite her instincts to want to find out what was in the secret room, she felt that this Ford character was serious and decided that if Gibbs told her to try to get in, she wasn't going to bother. DiNozzo was checking the bedroom, laundry and bathroom while she had the living room and kitchen and guest room. The guest room had a bed that looked to never have been used. A computer with quite a few games including a slave tower. She didn't know the password so she couldn't get on it and seeing as there was no guest account, she couldn't do much there either till Abby showed up. A wall with a large and long bookshelf had an almost full selection of books and videos. Most of them sci-fi. Namely Star Trek and an old British one called Doctor Who. Another bookshelf held books that had to do with scientific facts and archeological things. Real facts was wrote on the top of the book shelf. Several books were by a Doctor Daniel Jackson, which if she remembered right, Ford worked with according to the information they learned. They were even signed. One was wrote by Major Samantha Carter, which was also signed. A few pictures were up, Star Trek as usual. Nothing was under the bed. The nightstand had nothing in it and only a lamp on top. The curtains were nothing big. What was the storage closet, was converted into the secret room she couldn't get into. DiNozzo asked about it, but she didn't divulge anything. The kitchen, which could see the living room and vise versa had all the normal stuff. Cups, plates, utensils. All the food was food that could stay on a shelf for several weeks to months. There was even a box of MRE's. The fridge had several pops and juice and a few other things that would last awhile if he was on vacation or something for a couple of weeks. Strange, no alcohol though. Something was starting to seem strange like he must be more than black ops. DiNozzo came in while she was checking the pantry.

"I've never seen someone whose so tidy. It's like living with Martha Stuart or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Everything is in a nice place. No wrinkles in his clothes and some look like they haven't been touched since the day they've been bought. All he seems to wear is combat boots that have a steel toe. His other clothes, in drawers are all folded nice and neat. It's creepy."

"Any hidden objects anywhere?" she asked.

"Nothing. Other than he keeps a gold Desert Eagle just above the his head in a small hidden section in the mattress. Even his bathroom is clean like a woman lives here, but I've found nothing that even shows one's been here. What about you?"

"Nothing here either. He has food that indicates he must not be someone who stays at home much, like a constant black ops job or something. Go check out the guest room." she said leaving the kitchen.

"Whoa! Heavy reader for someone who's never home. Hey did you see this picture of that Major in here?" he said from the room.

"What?" she said coming in. He pulled a picture that was hidden between a couple of books. It was in a frame that made it look like a book. "How did you find that?"

"As much as it may seem like I don't pay attention, this looks to unusual to be a book that I noticed it wasn't a book. Besides that, the top shined to much to be a book when I used my flashlight." he said waving the small Mag light. They proceeded back into the living room and looked around.

"This is a big TV! I wonder what size?" DiNozzo said looking it over.

"Forty inches. He's a big gamming fan so I doubt you'll find anything useful just like I didn't find anything. All that's there seems to be X-box, Playstation and other game systems. From the letters I found next to the computer, I'm guessing that he needs to pay his satellite bill."

DiNozzo lifted the Star Trek picture to find the small wall safe and voice thing.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"Because he told us to leave it alone since we need the Presidents approval."

"Ah." he said putting the painting on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving it alone, but leaving it open for Ducky and the others to see so they won't look."

"I'll be here to tell them, remember?"

"Yeah, you never know."

The rest of the ride to the mountain was quite and uneventful. Carter showed her pass first then Ford showed his when they pulled up next. Carter contacted Hammond and told him they were on their way down. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill were waiting as they got off the elevator on a less secure floor. O'Neill looked much better and must have been to be able to be out of bed. Frasier was there as well with medical equipment.

"This is a fine mess you got yourself into son." Hammond said as they came out of the lift. He nodded to the doctor to go ahead.

"Sorry sir, but I'm in the dark as much as you. Unless you know something I don't." Ford said as Janet took his coat off slowly.

"General, Colonel. I'm Agents Gibbs, NCIS." he said showing his credentials. "I have another agent coming along soon to help me. His name is Tony DiNozzo."

"Where is he right now?" Jack asked.

"He and another agent, umm…" Carter was saying.

"Agent Todd." Ford put in before Gibbs said anything.

"Thanks. Anyway sir…they are searching Ford's house. They have a warrant to do so. I'd send over one of our teams just in case sir." she said.

"Already on it Major." O'Neill said.

"Come by or call if you have any trouble Ford. In the meantime, be careful." Janet said finishing a dressing on him. She packed up her things and left as Hammond spoke.

"Are you alright son?"

"Just fine." he said rotating his shoulder.

"What's this all about Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Primus is under arrest for murder." he said giving the Colonel a folder and the General the warrant. Jack opened it shaking his head.

"I was here when this happened sir. Now I know I brought my gun with me when I was here, but as far as I can remember I never left the base until later that night. This is most definitely a set up." Ford explained.

"This is strange." O'Neill said pulling several pictures out.

"That is strange. Where did you get this?" Daniel asked.

"From a bank security camera. It happen to be scanning in that direction at the time." Gibbs said.

"Let me see that." Ford said taking.

He was surprised as was Carter when she noticed it. The photo showed several people on the floor and other's in a state of panic. Out the window, just across the street was a man standing with a large pistol. Ford's pistol. The other photo's were enhancements that gave a close up of the gun, smoking, one of it discharging, and the face of the person firing the gun. The picture showed it to be Ford and wearing the same clothes he hand on yesterday.

"That's impossible. I was here and….and…." he said.

"Lets go to the briefing room and we can all sort this all there." Hammond said taking the pictures and the folder. He told the guards to bring the other agent straight to them when he showed up. Gibbs gave a brief description and then followed.

Several minutes later in the briefing room, they were all seated with Ford looking lost and confused. Thankfully he didn't have any handcuffs on, Hammond thought. The metal panels covered the windows keeping them from looking at the Stargate. As Agent Gibbs explained the situation, Hammond and the rest of SG-1 was looking through the folder.

"Yesterday afternoon Senator Kinsey came to town for an important campaign meeting. As soon as got out of his vehicle, a single round went through him causing instant death. The round continued through the building and through an Army Lieutenant and finally found inside the engine block of a Hummer. The casing was found next to the curb across the street from the bank. The bank manager gave us the security tape of the incident. The tape is back at NCIS. The pictures are enough evidence to warrant an arrest."

"I couldn't have done that. I was here, besides that I never leave any casings behind. They are classified material and expensive." Ford commented.

"Can you explain the singe bullet missing from that clip?" Gibbs asked.

"No……maybe." he leaned over to whisper in Carters ear. Gibbs couldn't tell what Ford was saying but it must have been important. He noticed Carter looked to be thinking hard as Ford spoke.

"It's possible. If that's the case, then…..a different name or.."

"Something you care to explain Carter?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

"General. In order to clear Ford, assuming he didn't do it, we will have to disclose classified information to Mr. Gibbs."

Hammond was about to comment when an officer came in. There was a sound of gears grinding and the alarm going off.

"Sir, you're needed in the control room."

"Colonel, take over here." he said getting up.

"What's that noise?" Gibbs asked.

"Classified." Ford commented without thinking. Carter kicked him under the table.

"Since you also work with the government, I assume that you understand what classified at the top level means?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes." Gibbs said with his usual poker faced look.

"He works with the top level big guys in the highest branches of the government. I know he's done black ops stuff. Hell, I once worked with his branch so I know what they do." Ford said rubbing his head in thought. Before Gibbs could say something, O'Neill spoke.

"Okay then. Carter go get that folder will you. I think Hammond still has it in his office."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Colonel, can I tell him?" Ford asked. O'Neill knew why, just by the tone of Ford's voice, but he asked anyway.

"Why?"

Gibbs had no idea what it was they were about to tell him and couldn't even seem to figure out what it was they might be trying to say. Ford looked to be thinking of a good reason, according to Gibbs.

"Just because." he finally said.

"Keep it professional." O'Neill said as Carter came back with a folder. She handed it to him then took her seat.

"What I told before in the car was true. It sounded like I was joking, but I wasn't kidding."

"What did you tell him?" Jack asked noticeable upset.

"That I'm not from this world. I came from another universe. That's all."

"This has to be a joke." Gibbs said as he looked through the folder. "This can't be true."

"It's all true. Planets are visited everyday. Hell, Teal'c here isn't human." Ford told him.

"Now I know you're not serious." he said tossing the folder aside. "What's really go on here? It sounded like construction equipment of some sort." he leaned back in the chair looking unconvinced. "You're not building a massive fallout shelter or nuclear weapons here are you?"

"Fine then. How about this?" Ford said removing his coat.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I got shot earlier." he said as he slowly removed the bandage.

"Ah." Daniel said understanding.

"What's this suppose to prove? You have a hole in your shoulder…." he was saying when he suddenly stopped.

Ford had finished removing the bandage and there was a small scar that looked agitated but looked to be disappearing. Everyone could see that the once bleeding wound was almost gone.

"How in the…?"

Ford dropped his head and when it came back up, his eyes glowed momentarily.

**"I am the mythical figure Hercules from your Greek history. I should be more than capable proof that you are not alone in the universe and that there are enemies out there that are more powerful than anything you have ever seen. This facility is the only ground holding back the forces that threaten to annihilate and enslave this planet's people. The enemy I speak of is a race called the Goa'uld. The wound that was inflicted upon us was nothing. This blending that Ford and I have allows us to have greater capabilities. Faster healing is one of many." **He put his head down a moment then came back up.

"I still don't get used to that." Ford said rubbing his head. "Do you believe now?"

"That was a interesting special effect. How did you make the eyes glow?"

Ford and everyone, except Teal'c groaned.

"What does it take to get through to you?!" Jack asked. "Is he normally like this?"

"Unfortunately yes." Ford aid with a shake of his head. "Abby would love this place."

"Proof for one. Nothing I have seen makes me believe that there is alien life forms out there."

"There is indeed aliens out there Agent Gibbs. I once had a symbiont until these people were able to make it so I did not have to rely on a Goa'uld to sustain me." Teal'c said.

Gibbs stood up shaking his head. "This has to be the biggest joke the military has ever pulled. You're just protecting him from standing trial."

"In case you didn't notice Gibbs, me and Daniel are not part of….any of the branches, really. Daniel's an linguist and archeologist and I'm….what am I really?"

"Your profile classes you just about the same as Doctor Jackson. Is there something else it's suppose to say?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I just never really asked until now. O'Neill can we just show him the Stargate?"

"Since it's probably the only thing that might convince him, short of throwing him through." Jack said standing up. "Let's go."

"This should be interesting." Gibbs said following.

"And I thought Gibbs was more open minded."

"And how long were you watching this other show he must have been on?" Carter asked.

"It was only a couple of years old. Into their second season." Ford said to her as they left last. Considering their conversation, they were making sure that Gibbs didn't hear. "I knew he was dense, but this takes the cake."

Down in the gate control room, people were busy as usual. No one was around the Stargate and it was inactive for the moment.

"Anyone scheduled to return Lieutenant?" Jack asked.

"SG-12 just returned from a planetary survey sir. At the moment we shouldn't hear anything for another six hours."

"Damn." Jack muttered.

"Convenient." Gibbs said. "So far there's nothing that shows me that this isn't some sort of advanced alien spy base."

Ford shook his head. "All right Jack, let's dial up one of those harsh planets and give him a toss."

Jack gave him that look that said isn't happening.

"How about this then? Gibbs, you ever watch any of those wrestling shows or shows about strength competitions?"

"Some. Why?"

"This should prove things then. Just stay out of arms reach for a moment." Ford said picking up one of the metal folding chairs. "Feel this chair and tell me it's not a prop or a fake chair. And remember, I was shot."

Gibbs took the chair and looked it over a moment and tried to make it bend. "Okay, I'd have to say it looks real."

"Good." Ford said taking it back and pulling it in half. The seat part fell off onto the ground as the sides were wrench from it. Ford then proceeded to make what was left it into a pretzel. "Now tell me how anyone could do that?"

"Nice." Jack said. "Showoff."

"Indeed." Teal'c said agreeing with Jack.

Carter and Daniel didn't say or do anything. To them it just seemed normal. He had done it before to figure out how much strength he actually had, on more than one occasion.

"I'd have to say that's not normal." Gibbs said setting the destroyed chair aside.

The alarms sounded as the gate started up.

"Off world activation. Repeat off word activation." the Walter said into a com line.

"Perfect timing." Jack said. "Close the Iris."

As Walter closed the Iris, Gibbs got closer and watched. "This must be that Stargate you all talk about."

"Yes. It's a wormhole that connects to another gate on another planet. Almost every gate looks the same no matter where you go." Carter explained. "The symbols vary though."

"It's Gia'as sir."

"Open the Iris." Jack said. As the Iris opened Jack and the others started to go down to greet the incoming visitors.

"This will either make you or break you Agent Gibbs. Though what you are about to see would get you put in a mental hospital if you talked about it outside of the SGC."

Gibbs stared at Ford a moment before turning back to the glowing gate.

"I still say it's special effects."

"The come down and meet them. You'll see that this is not special effects."

As they all entered the gate room, Gibbs remarked that it was a interesting effect until three figured walked out. Gibbs noticed when they walked in there was nothing behind the gate that showed anyone could just walk through, unless they climbed up from behind. What caught his eye is that they were walking animals. Three foxes to be precise. When they walked through, O'Neill ordered the men to stand down. Gibbs stayed just inside the doorway as they all talked. The two foxmen that were behind Melissa were the normal color any fox has. The female had a lot of hair. It reached her shoulders and the guy had a small amount spiking on top. They were dressed in brown robes with lots of pockets. Melissa was wearing a white suit with a white rob. She removed the hood as she walked down. She carrying a box about the size of a small suitcase.

"Hello Melissa. Who's your friends?" Jack asked shaking her hand.

"A couple of our scientist that wanted to talk to Doctor Jackson, ah here he is. This is Jake and his sister Alise. They were searching with several of your scientist around an old temple that was discovered a few weeks ago. It's several days of riding in the gliders to get there, but we have come to believe that it was a lab that either of the Goa'uld's used. They haven't been able to get into it yet and your people said Doctor Jackson might prove better." she said.

"Since I'm unfortunately on down time, we can spare Daniel." he said.

"I'll go get ready to go." Daniel said with some excitement in his voice. Jack nodded and he left to get his stuff.

"You sound a little different Colonel O'Neill. Something wrong?" Mel asked concerned.

"He got sick." Ford said without thinking as Jack glared at him.

"Nothing serious I hope."

"No. It will gone soon." Jack said looking back at her "What's in the box?"

"Oh. This is for Ford. It was Dodge Primus's."

"What?" Ford said taking it from her when she handed it to him.

He opened it seeing an old broken rifle and two service revolvers in a pair of old holsters. There were few if any bullets left. In the amongst the pile was a old sheriff badge. Whatever town it was for was long since lost due to rust and some damage. "According to our family history, he said he left his stuff behind. I always wondered if it was just something someone made up." He picked up a single round looking it over. "This isn't lead."

Jack took it and looked it over. "I think it's iron. Carter?"

She looked it over as well for a few moments.

"It is sir." she said giving it back to Ford.

"He must have run out of lead." Ford said looking at Mel.

"I really wouldn't know. His history doesn't explain much about what his weapon used, just how he used it." she said. "I'd like to stay longer and try some of that…I don't remember what that blue stuff was."

"Ah! Jello! Yes, come I was thinking the same thing." Jack said holding out an arm.

She followed him out while Ford and Carter both shook their heads. Mel glanced at the agent for a moment and then walked on. Ford heard her ask Jack something about Gibbs but he really didn't catch it all.

"Well Agent Gibbs. What do you think now?" Carter asked.

"It's…..real. This complicates matters some, and I can see why you had to tell me this secret. But unless you were on another planet and someone looking like you killed the Senator." he said leaving it hanging.

Ford started walking to the briefing room as he talked. "Unfortunately, since Jack is sick. SG-1 has been put on leave until he's better or if something urgent comes up. I was here as far as I can remember. I came early in the day after feeling….strange and stayed until sometime late at night and then went home."

"Strange how?" Gibbs asked as they walked into the room.

"Memory trouble. Feeling a little more tired than usual. Now having a symbiont makes it easier to keep my body functions working better than normal, in my case on the super level, or damn near it. Anyway, I can stay up and take more punishment than most and he makes it possible for me to continue, up to a point. So whatever caused my fatigue and memory trouble is something Doctor Fraiser is still looking into."

"There you are." Fraiser said walking in. "I've been looking for you. That blood test that I was waiting on has finished. I found traces of what appears to be a strong muscle relaxant and some other drug that seems like it was suppose to effect the symbiont only. Another drug was present which I have identified too, it's called Kerasine." she said setting the folder on the table as she sat down.

"Kerasine……..did you say Kerasine?" Ford said grabbing the side of the table with one hand. He leaned in some over the table.

"Yes. It's a……"

"I unfortunately know what it is." Ford said with a growl. His grip on the table was finally noticed by everyone when his right hand took a chunk out of the table. Ford didn't even seem to notice as he stood up. "God…..that son of …..if I ever see Maybourne again he is so dead!"

"Ford calm down!" Carter ordered standing up with him.

"I…..knew something was wrong! Damn!!!!" he said throwing was left of the broken chunk at the wall. It sunk into the wall with a thud. "I need computer access to the internet. If I find what I think I'll find then there will be no doubt that I did shoot Kinsey. Find a hypnotist. They can help me find out where my missing memory is."

Everyone was still staring at the hole in the wall when he finished.

"Do I need to call security?" Carter asked looking at him. "Sit down."

Doctor Fraiser had a syringe in her hand.

Ford sat down still fuming but quietly. He muttered unintelligible words that sounded like curses.

"It that normal for him?" Gibbs asked taking his hand off his gun.

"No. I've never seen him this angry or upset before." Fraiser said putting the needle back in her pocket.   
Carter told a guard outside to get a few things then returned to her seat across from Ford.

"What makes you think that you did it now?" Gibbs asked. He seemed unfazed by the new things he had seen.

"Where should I start?!" Ford said sarcastically as he leaned over the table again. With a look from Carter he backed down. "I'll give you the short version. This particular drug has the ability, especially in large amounts, to make anyone do anything against their will. You just inject, then order them to do whatever you want. In their mind, in some cases, they can see and hear what's going on, but cannot stop what is going on. You could make a perfectly innocent five year old kill their family in their sleep or anyone you command. The other problem is you can also make the person completely forget the orders they were given after they did them as well as who gave them. It's a easy way to make others do your dirty work. It unfortunately has lethal properties. Some brains can't handle the interaction and will basically cause instant death or severe brain damage or brain paralysis. Many other problems could happen during or after the use."

Soon after a guard came in with a laptop and a couple of cups of coffee. Carter handed the laptop to Ford as moved closer to watch him. Gibbs came over to see what he was looking for. Ford logged onto the net as was soon punching keys and searching sites and using access codes. A few minutes into the searching, Ford requested a copier. Gibbs was looking over several files about the SGC and the information they had on Ford and some of the things with SG-1 and also signed a non disclosure form. Ford left for about twenty minutes saying he had to use the restroom. They noticed the time he was gone, but didn't comment when he came back. Carter went up to get DiNozzo when he showed up top at the main gate.

"This place is so cool." DiNozzo said as he came into the briefing room. "Have you seen what these people do?"

When Gibbs only looked up at him with a upset look.

"Oh. I guess you have boss." he said sitting down. Gibbs handed him a folder and told him to shut up while he thought.

Jack and Mel came in as Ford finished. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Ford beat him to it.

"Here's the proof you need. I found some very prominent people in this universe. You can read this report on what happened with bounty hunter named Rally Vincent in Chicago. She tried to shoot a police officer when she was injected with that Kerasine. I found the police report and a doctor report about what the drug is." he said giving the printouts to Gibbs. "You can forget the hypnotist. Everything came back to me. Now that I know what happened or how….anyway I remember everything. You can thank Hercules for that."

"What did you mean by prominent figures?" DiNozzo asked. "And what's the universe comment about now as well?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said in the tone that he should shut up. Ford didn't notice.

"Well…let's see, there's this cop in San Francisco named Nash Bridges who is here. How about the world famous detectives Nancy Drew, Frank and Joe Hardy. A few others that I thought were considered important, but mostly this here. Major you will want to see this." he said getting up as Hammond came in. He told everyone to go back to as they were.

"What is F.L.A.G.?" Carter asked as she looked through the files he found.

"Let's just say the government more than succeeded in A.I." Ford said.

"A.I. As in artificial intelligence?" DiNozzo asked.

"Exactly. I hope to explore a few things that I didn't know were here before assuming I can get out of this trouble."

"You said you remembered what had happened. Tell me." Gibbs said placing his hand together under his chin. Ford recalled everything in detail.

FLASHBACK………………


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

FLASHBACK……..

"One moment." he said opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Primus."

A brief thought of punching out the man in front of him crossed his mind, but the thought of shooting him would be better. He started looking for his gun as he walked away from the door.

"I guess that's an invite." the man said coming in and closing the door. He turned around to stare down the barrel of the Ford special.

"Two minutes, maybe five Maybourne. Piss me off and I'll shoot you despite the fact that it would mean jail time and maybe more than that."

"Can I sit first?"

"Fine." Ford said.

"We have a problem. His name is Kinsey."

"Very true….now what about him."

"First. We want you to kill him and you're going to do it." Maybourne said.

"It's true I want the man dead but I AM NOT going to kill him in cold blood. You can leave now bef….."

"I'm not leaving and you will kill him. Before you think about killing me, let me tell you the consequences first."

"Consequences?! I can very easily say you entered and tried to attack me. I know how to fake a crime scene and would be able to do it with ease. Seen enough of them done."

"Probably true. I have a few friends outside…"

"So what? I can easily shoot them too."

"Yes you could. But the one's watching Major Carter's house you can't."

"You're lying." Ford said pulling the hammer back.

"I've read your file. Do you think I'm lying?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Ah ah. Now drop your gun and sit down. If you fight back, or I am killed, Major Carter will be killed as well. Everything that is being said is being heard by the guys watching her."

Ford tossed it aside and sat down hard on the sofa. "When I get my hands on you later, you'll wish you never been born."

"I doubt it. Now roll up your sleeve."

"What the hell for?"

Seeing the look on his face he rolled up his sleeve and looked as Maybourne injected him with something. Things started looking funny after a few minutes and Hercules said something was wrong with him personally. Another few guys came in wearing hospital like outfits. Ford felt himself fall back as they pushed him into the back of the sofa as they injected him with something else in the arm and neck. They waited a few minutes before asking some questions he had trouble remembering and then injected him again in the neck. Maybourne asked him some questions that he also had some trouble remembering. Maybourne then said something about another injection and the amount. After the shot in the neck again and some more time he then began.

"Now Ford. You will kill Kinsey and not complain or fight to keep from killing him will you?"

"Right. I will kill Kinsey. I will not fight or complain." he said dazed but coherent.

Maybourne proceeded to tell him where, how and when to kill Kinsey as well as what to do after he killed him. "You understand your orders?"

"I understand."

"You will forget everything I have just told you and the things that have happened up to the point I said where I came in and said that we have a problem and it's called Kinsey. Understand?"

"I understand." Ford said groggily.

"Very good. You will now sleep till I clap my hands. Understand?"

"I understand." Ford said nodding off.

Back to the present………..

"And well everything after that is in the report I already gave." Ford said concluding his memory. He looked up seeing Jack and Mel were also in the room. "I don't remember you coming in?"

"We came in at the part where Maybourne brought the masked men in your house." Jack said.

"Is that….is that….." DiNozzo said pointing at Mel.

"You want to keep your job Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss."

"Then shut up and concentrate on it." Gibbs said writing a few things down. "It will also help you keep your sanity." he muttered. "Since you remember killing Kinsey, then I don't need anything else here except you to come with me."

"Why?" Ford asked realizing afterward what a dumb question that was.

"Why?! You just admitted to killing a senator running for Vice President of the United States. Your under arrest under art…"

"I know the articles and my rights, so we'll say you said them to me." he said to Gibbs then turning to General Hammond. "I need a lawyer sir. I request Commander Hammond Rabb."

When he heard Gibbs groan, "He's the only one I can trust to get me out of this, even though I am technically guilty."

"Alright son. I'll contact JAG and tell them the situation. In the meantime, we'll keep him here in our brig. You can leave one of your agents here to watch him. It's not negotiable." Hammond said.

"Understood General. I'm going to send Agent Todd here then. I assume you can provide her with anything she needs?"

"Yes we will."

"Good. She'll be here within the hour." Gibbs said.

As Gibbs left, Hammond had Jack place Ford in the brig as Carter stayed at the table lost in thought. Mel didn't understand what was going on. Daniel said he'd explain it to her on the way back to her city. She wanted to stay and help if she could but Hammond said there was nothing anyone could really do at the moment.

_This is a nice mess we have gotten ourselves into._

_We? I guess you could call it that since we are together. You certainly didn't seem to fight whatever they injected into 'us' much._

_I couldn't. One of those injects effected me first then you. I don't know what it was, but I bet the N.I.D. as you say is involved._

_Up to there heads in it._


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

Admiral A.J. Chedwiggen was sitting at his office going over paperwork as usual when there was a knock at his door.

"Come."

Lieutenant Jennifer Coats walked in. "Sir there's a General George Hammond on the phone wanting to talk to you. He says it's a matter of national security. Line one."

"National security?" he mumbled as he took off his glasses.

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Lieutenant. Dismissed." he said picking up the phone. "Admiral Chedwiggen here."

"This is General Hammond. I have a delicate situation that needs special attention. Because of the classification of this problem, this will have to be done in person. A man under my command needs judicial help and has personally asked for a Commander Harmmond Rabb. Now I know you probably have other pressing matters, but this is much more important."

"Commander Rabb has a major work load on him right now. How important is it?"

"National security important. I can call the President of the United States if I have to."

"Can I ask to what it's pertaining?"

"The Kinsey assassination."

"That important." A.J. said dropping his pen. "Alright then. I'll be accompanying Commander Rabb. Where and when?"

"As soon as possible Admiral. I'll have a escort waiting for you at Peterson Air Force base near Colorado Springs. Be prepared for a possibly long stay." Hammond said before saying goodbye.

"Damn." A.J. said as he slowly put the phone down. "Coats!"

The door opened promptly as she walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb in here. Quickly Coats."

"Is something wrong sir?"

"I can't discuss it Lieutenant and nor should I have to. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir." she said saluting then walking out.

Harm and Sarah were discussing a case in the board room when Coates came in.

"My client was on the ship according to her alibi." Harm said.

"Your client was seen by several witnesses inside that bar on that night in question. C'mon Harm, unfortunately, it's not unusual for other officers to lie for their fellow shipmates." Sarah said not backing down as she crossed her arms.

"Sir, Ma'am." Coates said entering. "The Admiral wants to see you both right away."

"Thanks Lieutenant." they said packing there stuff up. She nodded and walked off.

"We'll discuss this later."

"Right."

A few minutes later she opened the door letting them in.

"You wanted to see us." Harm said.

"I just got a call from a General in Colorado. He has specifically requested that Commander Rabb come out to help with a…..problem. Before you ask, it's concerning the Kinsey assassination. That's all he could tell me. Colonel, you're going to be in charge while I'm gone. Considering he said it could be sometime for this to work out, schedule everything until further notice. Something tells me this is going to be a long trial." he said as he continued to grab a few things for his briefcase.

"Why are you going sir?" Sarah asked.

"Because something doesn't feel right Colonel. Now Commander get ready and meet me at the airport. You've got one hour. Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir."

Several hours later, and a semi long briefing to Agent Todd, she was sitting outside his cell with a small desk and luckily, a comfy chair. She was looking at a folder, still unopened.

Ford had been watching her for about twenty minutes since she came in when he decided to speak. He was laying on the bunk with his hands behind his head.

"Shocking news huh? Knowing there's life out on other planets and that some of them are trying to destroy the Earth."

"And I thought working for the President was hard enough. This is….."

"Impossible. I know." Seeing her still sitting in the same position, Ford got up and placed his arms on the door bars.

"Coping with knowing life is out there is enough to make me wonder."

"I know someone who wouldn't be surprised but thrilled to know that life is out there. Actually they already know it exist, just no one really believes him."

"Who?" she asked out of curiosity.

"A FBI agent that I'm truly surprised exist. Agent Fox Mulder. God I'd love to bring him here just to see the look on his face. His partner would finally, truly believe he isn't nuts."

"I've heard about that FBI agent. He's considered a nuisance and by some a crack pot, but he's been right all along apparently."

"Oh yeah." Ford going back to the bed. He was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Ford turned to see Carter come in.

"Hey Sam."

"I came to see if you needed anything before I went home for the night?"

"Yeah. I heard that there might be a mission scheduled for SG-1 and it was for somewhere on Earth."

"How did you hear that?"

Ford shrugged and told her to go on.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Were you ordered not to?" he asked confused.

"Well….no." she said blinking in thought.

"Then I don't see the problem. Besides, when I get out of this.." he said waving a hand around. "I'll find out anyway."

"The plan is to go get an few artifacts that belong to the Goa'uld that were on their way here by plane. The plane was high jacked and crashed. Someone else managed to come along later and take all the artifacts to their home in Britain. We have to get them from her before she finds out what they really are." Carter said. She noticed Ford's face change when she said 'her'.

"What?"

"You said her……oh boy…" he said rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "Umm….it wouldn't happen to be a two gun totting, long single braided hair, combat boots, archeologist …"

"Yeah that fit's the description. Here name is Lara Croft. She's a world famous explorer and arch.."

"I know who she is." Ford said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No wonder the game store clerks looked at me funny." he mumbled loud enough for only Carter to hear.

"How do you know her?" Carter asked partly jealous. Todd was listening to whole time from her seat. She had a tape recorder going, per orders.

"I don't know her as to being in person, but personally I know her." Seeing Carter looked extremely confused and slightly more jealous. "Oxymoron if I ever heard one."

"Yeah, I'd say. That makes no sense, but go on."

"You have to postpone the mission. You go to her house and try to get those artifacts by force, she will kill you or die in the attempt. She's had her house broken into enough times that she really doesn't take kindly to home invasion. Plus, she'd be expecting someone to come for those things. Trust me Sam. I haven't let you down before have I?"

"No. I'll tell the General what you said, but I doubt he'll change his mind."

"Have him and the rest of SG-1 come down and I'll give them a better explanation in the morning. You too. Right now it's late and I'm getting tired."

"So am I. I'll see you in the morning."

As she walked out, "Hey Sam. Sorry we never got to finish the motorcycle."

"Maybe later we will. Got more done on it than I've been able to in some time. Thanks." she said walking out.

"You really like her." Todd said getting up.

"It's obvious huh. I don't care."

"Alright now son, you're being transferred to a room for the night while Agent Todd has a room adjacent to yours in the interest of cooperation. You'll be able to stay there tomorrow as well when the officers from JAG show up." Hammond said walking in moments later.

"That works out better for me. Thanks General. I need to go anyway."

Hammond nodded and told the guard to open the cell. As he fumbled with his keys and lock and then dropped the keys, twice, Ford got impatient quickly. Ford told the guy to stand back and as soon as he did Ford forcefully opened the door. It stayed on the hinges but the locking mechanism came off the door. Hammond began to speak, but Ford beat him to it.

"Sorry sir, but natures really calling." Ford said stepping out quickly. "I'll fix it later."

The next morning Ford was being brought to the briefing room, escorted so to keep with regulations of NCIS and other laws. Melissa was on his mind strongly for some reason. He brushed it off thinking it was just something strange. Since Ford said he'd completely cooperate they didn't handcuff him. Not like he had anywhere to go anyway, or could go. As they approached the briefing room the gate activated.

"Off word activation!"

The alarms going off made people become more alert, but that was common.

"What does that mean?" a familiar to Ford voice said as they neared the briefing room.

"It's nothing to be concerned about Commander. Ignore it for the time being." Hammond said getting up to leave.

"Understood sir." Harmmond Rabb said as Ford walked in.

The guards with him walked out as Hammond nodded them away. Admiral Chedwiggen was standing next to him.

"Admiral, this is unexpected. Nice to see you sir." Ford said sitting at the end of the table. "Commander." Melissa's name kept popping into his head.

_Why are you thinking about her? Attractive she is, but she said she's….mated with someone else I think was the words._

_I don't know Herc, just keeps popping up from some reason._

"I'll be right back." Hammond said heading for the control room. Ford could hear the gate activating as the two JAG officers sat down.

"What is this place?" Harmmond asked mostly thinking aloud.

"A highly classified military installation. What have you been told so far?" Ford asked leaning on the table. _Melissa……Melissa……_

_What the hell is going on? Why am I thinking about her?_

_I think that Nirriti did something to us before we made it to her chamber and killed her. I think._

"The only thing I was told is that you requested me to be your lawyer and that you where the one that killed Senator Kinsey." Harmmond said.

"That's what I thought. This is not going to be a good day." Ford said rubbing his face. His head was beginning to hurt and growing in intensity. _ Melissa……Melissa……_

_I can see by your memories of these people and the other laws that you know that you could get the death penalty for this. Worse case scenario as you say. What would happen to me? _

_Well, if it comes to the worst case, which I seriously doubt, the Tok'ra would be called in to get you a new host and……and ……why am I thinking about Melissa so strongly. _

Ford was saying to Hercules when O'Neill came in with the rest of SG-1 minus Daniel. Hammond came in as Jack said Daniel came back because he forgot something. Ford was rubbing his head as they sat down. The pain was increasing, intensely.

_There is a foreign object attached to your brain stem. I don't know what it is. It might be something that Nirriti placed there. _Hercules was saying to him as Ford kept rubbing his head and tried to get up.

"Get Janet…" Ford managed to say as he fell out of his chair. He was grabbing his head and groaning in pain.

Hammond left quickly going for a phone as Carter and O'Neill picked up Ford from the floor.

"Ford what's wrong?!" Carter asked.

"Let's get him to the infirmary!" O'Neill said yelling to Teal'c to give him a hand.

Everyone came to the infirmary, including the two JAG officers. Hammond was even there with them.

"Ford, can you hear me?!" Janet said as she shined a light in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Ford said feeling the pain leaving. "What the hell caused that…"

"Has anyone else complained of this pain or anything similar Doctor?" Hammond asked as she checked his temperature.

"Melissa came back with Daniel and started complaining about the same thing. It got so bad for her she passed out. I still haven't figured out what caused it." she said writing on a chart then checking Ford's pulse which was racing some.

There was a groan from someone behind a dark curtain. "Are you going to be okay for a moment?" she asked Ford.

"Yeah. Whatever it was has gone." he said thinking clearly again.

Janet walked over and went behind the dark curtain. They could hear her talking but not loud enough to make out what she was saying.

"There's something attached to my brain stem." Ford muttered as he sat up.

"What happened son?" Hammond asked.

"I was just sitting there at the table when I started thinking about Melissa more. Her name kept flashing through my mind and then my head began hurting. It kept hurting till we got here."

"You said something is attached to your brain stem?" Rabb asked sounding confused.

"Hercules told me." he said shaking his head slowly. "It felt like my nerves and brain were on fire General. Forgive my bluntness, but I'd rather get shot in the groin than go through that again."

"Ouch." Jack said cringing. "That's bad."

"No kidding. I had a root canal once that felt like a walk in the park compared to what just happened."

Janet came back out as Rabb asked him who Hercules was.

"We're going to have to tell them now General." Jack said.

"I was planning on giving them a run down when Doctor Jackson returned." Hammond said.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked coming in with a big bag in his hand. Jack figured it was books. He was right.

"Hey Daniel. Heard you forgot something." Ford said shaking his head..

"Yeah I needed a few books and notes."

"You have something Doctor?" Hammond asked seeing she was waiting.

"I heard what Ford said and it's almost the same thing Melissa said. She came back with Daniel when she kept thinking about Ford. When she came through the gate, she began having severe head pain. Whatever was causing the pain has subsided."

"Gentlemen, come with me please and we'll give you a brief run down of what you need to know while our Doctor tries to figure out what's going on." Hammond said leading the two JAG officer's out. "Keep me apprised Doctor."

"Yes sir." she said. After they and SG-1 left, minus Ford, she asked Ford about the what Hercules said.

**"There is an unknown mechanical device attached to his brain stem. I have not been able to make Ford's body to reject it and have known about it just recently. I am at a loss as to why I could not…sense it before. Whatever it is, caused the pain he was experiencing. It is causing chemical disturbances in his brain, but to what extent, I haven't figured out. It has not caused any effects on me. I have reason to believe it was placed their somehow by Nirriti." **Hercules said taking over momentarily. Ford took back over when Janet said she wanted to do a MRI.

"I think you should check Melissa out as well." he said getting up.

"I'll check her I'm done with you. You said Nirriti?" she said helping him. As they approached the door, Mel cried out on pain as did Ford.

"What the he…aaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Ford cried out as he fell to his knees grabbing his head again. Janet helped him off the floor quickly and onto the bed. As he sat down the pain went away.

"What the hell was that?!!" he yelled to no one.

Janet was about to check him out when he told her to look after Melissa first. Janet nodded and went over pulling the curtain back now that the JAG officers were gone. Ford heard Melissa mutter a few choice words that even made him flinch some.

_I have a haunting suspicion I know what happened._

"So do I." Ford muttered. " If I start to fall get me back to the bed." he said to one of Janet's nurses.

"Did you say something Ford?" Janet asked turning around.

"Yeah. Watch her. I have a…idea what's going on." he said getting up.

The nurse stayed near the bed waiting to see what he was going to do. He inched toward the door slowly, a foot at a time. He mentally counted the feet he was apart from Melissa as he moved. At twenty five feet, he felt a slightly buzz in his head, like when you know a headache is coming if you don't do something about it soon. He looked up seeing Mel was rubbing her temples.

"Okay the moment of truth. I apologize ahead of time is this hurts."

"What are you doing?" Mel asked not understanding.

"I think I got it now. If she has something on her brain stem like you do, then that would be the connection to why this is happening." Janet said as she was turning back to Mel. "You just said you head started feeling funny."

"Yeah. Still does."

"So does mine." Ford said. The nurse was standing next to him. "I'm going to take one step back." he said.

The instant he did the pain came quickly. Between Hercules taking over and the nurse he was back at the bed. Melissa almost passed out again.

"Okay….lets not do that again." Ford muttered loudly.

"I agree." Mel said angrily. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know yet. I want to take a few scans to see what it is. Will you let me do that?"

"I trust you judgment. The sooner we figure this out the better." she said getting out of the bed. Ford followed along closely as they left for the MRI room.

"Several other of our kind that was captured on Nirriti's ship seem to be having head pain as well. I came to get help seeing as we haven't found out what is going on. We've lost two of them already to whatever it is that is causing this." she said as they walked.

A couple of hours later they were all assembled in the briefing room. All of SG-1 was there along with Doctor Fraiser, Melissa, and the two JAG officers. Anise came at Hammond's request to see if she could help in any way. Jacob unfortunately was attending to business with the Tok'ra so he couldn't make it.

"What have you found out Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Both of them have a unknown device on there brain stems and surgical work would be fatal. Anise tried a few things but we couldn't get rid of them. How they got there and why they are there we don't know. Hercules said it might be something Nirriti did but there is nothing I can come up with to confirm or deny that." Janet said.

"If Nirriti is behind this, we better keep security up. What is this device doing?" Jack asked.

"If we get more than twenty five feet from each other causes massive head pain. Too far could be fatal." Ford muttered.

"Unfortunately it would be fatal. When Mel came in to the infirmary, her body was beginning to shut down. Her heart beat was so high that if Ford hadn't came in when he did, she'd probably be dead. There's no medication that they can use to counteract this and no way I can come up with to remove them. If I try to remove it, there's a high probability that I would do more harm than good." Janet said.

"So you're both stuck together until we find a way to get rid of these devices?" Carter asked. Ford could hear a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Luckily we're friends or this would be very unpleasant." Ford said.

"So what do I do?" Mel asked. "It's nice here, but it's not home. And being confined to this base for a long period of time isn't appealing."

She was wearing a three piece suit which was red. A lot like the one she was wearing when they first met her, but being red this time. She didn't have the zat gun with her this time either.

"Unfortunately we still have a problem with Ford. With Anise's help, we have determined that he is responsible for the death of Senator Kinsey and Army Lieutenant Francis Porter. What I need to know is what legally needs to be done." Hammond said looking at the JAG officers. "With this new development, he can't leave the base for a trial."

"Considering this is a classified area and I doubt there is enough people that know enough about this place to make a jury, I say we try and settle this here unless you want to go to trial." Harm said.

"Go to trial? I'm guilty! Sure I was brainwashed, but considering that I hated the man to begin with, that would really blow the case. I don't know what to do. I can't be placed in jail since I know more than I should including a few of your CIA operations that you did. The death penalty is an option, but I don't want to go there."

"The death penalty might be the only option." A.J. stated.

"That would be ill advised gentlemen. Other than because Ford did not do it intentionally but also because evidence shows if either one of them dies, there is a high possibility that the other will die to." Janet said.

"I admit I could care less about Kinsey. His family, assuming someone like him had one, probably are being reimburse by the government."

"He has a wife." Harm said.

"That's a surprise. What about Francis?"

"He left behind a wife and two children."

"Damn. Unfortunately the most I can do is give them money." Ford said rubbing his face in frustration.

"If it weren't for your circumstances, you'd be in a court room with the death penalty being just about your only option." A.J. said. "Going to court is out of the question seeing as the classification here. How much can you give them?"

"A million. Tax free. Maybe more."

"I suggest that we keep this incident classified. The story she was told can stay the same and we'll give her the money saying it's because of his service or some other story." Harm said. "When can you have the money?"

"We can have it to you within the morning. If that's all there is to be done?" Hammond said.

"If there are any other legal problems we will contact you." A.J. said getting up.

They shook hands and said that this was the weirdest and most memorable experience that they ever had. They also knew that everything was classified. It was also the shortest case they had too.

"Thanks for your help Commander." Ford said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad I was able to resolve it, for once without a court battle. I'm not going to ask about how you know about my CIA adventures." Rabb said.

"A little too much to shoulder as it is huh?"

"Way too much." he said putting his hat on. Hammond had a guard escort them out and then they sat back down again.

"We have another problem on our hands." Hammond started saying.

"One moment if I may General?"

When he nodded, Ford asked about what was happening if someone was looking for Maybourne and his cronies.

"After you first said that you met Maybourne those few days ago, a search team was set up and began looking for him immediately. So far, we haven't located him. When Maybourne is involved, something usually is up." Hammond said. "Now the other problem we have at the moment involves certain artifacts that have been stolen that were being shipped here for study. The plane that was bringing them was high jacked and crashed. Someone else we haven't figured out yet, took the artifacts then they were all later taken by a Lara Croft. At this moment they are still at her mansion in England."

"Did you say Lara Croft?" Daniel asked.

"Yes he did Daniel. Sir, despite my circumstances, I need to be on this mission." Ford said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him yet?"

"What you said last night, no. Hadn't gotten around to it." Carter said.

"Okay, well, the reason why Colonel is because I know her. I know her more than anyone on this planet. If she was being profiled, I'd be the one you'd want to call."

"How is that possible? She only stays home long enough to find another adventure to go off on." Daniel said. "You haven't even left the country to be able to see her in person."

"This must have something to do with you being from another universe." Carter said. "You muttered something about a game."

"Right. As stupid as this is going to sound, in my universe, she was a game icon. A few comics and books, but mostly a lot of games."

"What sort of games?" Jack asked.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by games Ford Primus?" Teal'c asked.

"Didn't I just ask that?" Jack said looking around the table. They ignored him though.

"You should have heard of the Playstation system by now. Actually, I think you own one Jack."

"I do."

"Anyway, there were eight different adventures she had that came to that system. A couple came to the Gameboy system as well."

"What sort of adventures?" Daniel asked. He seemed more intrigued than the others.

"Well the first adventure she had was based on finding a lost scion that came from Atlantis. Their was an alien race that…."

"I'm not familiar with that adventure. No one has found Atlantis yet. Certainly not her." Daniel said. "I'm hoping I find it first."

"Okay, maybe that one she didn't do here. The second one involved the Dagger of Xian."

"She did find that! I think it's on display at a museum in England still." Daniel said.

"Good. Now I'm not sounding crazy hopefully. Third or part two of two, was something to do with a lost Artifact. Something to with ancient meteor and the legendary Hand of Rathmore."

"Heard about that. Keep going?" Daniel said. Everyone was continuing to listen.

"Her third adventure had something that started in India and ended in Area 51 from what I remember. I'm having trouble remembering a lot about that one. It was one of the tougher ones. Part four dealt with something with Werner Von Croy. She had a few other exploits that were called the chronicles of Lara Croft. I never finished that one."

"I heard about her being in Area 51. Not many who get in there like she did ever get out." O'Neill said. "Luckily she never found anything we ever found."

"I know that she supposedly died but didn't. Found that out when they brought her back in what they called the Angel of Darkness. She was framed for murder and chased many places. I had so much trouble with that one. I couldn't even make cheats for it. And I'm a great computer hacker. That game I played on the computer instead of the Playstation."

"She was able to exonerate herself. Now she's got whatever those objects were that were coming here." Daniel said.

"Look on the bright side. At least we know where they are and who has them instead of some wacko or other person we might not ever find."

"Good point." Jack said.

"What else can you tell us about her adventures or other things that might help us understand her?" Hammond asked.

Ford spent a good part of the hour telling them about her other two adventures, which were movies where he came from, and more about her game adventures. The area's, enemies, and the things she picked up. He left out how the gamers placed ammo and other items around to help her. He didn't elaborate on what she was finding in the second movie.

"She hates when military forces or uninvited guest come to her house. More than likely, we go there, she'll shoot first ask questions later. She may be one person, but I'd lay odds that one of us would be seriously injured or killed. Besides that, if we killed her, we'd be in serious trouble. It'd be like killing a actor like Tom Cruise or something."

"Some of those things would have benefited scholars and other museum's if she didn't have to use them. She lectured once about how everything seemed to be a puzzle in her many adventures." Daniel said. "Considering what he knows, I suggest we let him come along General."

"Let me think about this. Tomorrow will be the day that you leave. Get some rest and I'll inform you of what you'll be doing then. Dismissed." he said letting them go.

"General if I may have a moment." Melissa said. "I need to go back and inform my uncle what has happened. When I left, I didn't leave much of a message behind of what I was going for."

"Alright. I'll have the gate dial up in a few moments. I assume that you're going Ford."

"Yeah. I don't mind and don't have much choice. I need a change of pace and fresh air anyway."

"Since Colonel O'Neill and the others have left, tell them before you go. Get back here soon, if you can. If not, call home and let us know." he said walking away to his office.

"Anything you need to bring with you before we go?" Ford asked.

"No. I have everything I can think of."

"Let's find O'Neill then we can go."

As they asked around seeing they heard he was in his office, Daniel came running up.

"I heard you hadn't left yet. I'm going back to continue helping and then I'll come home in the morning and go to England with you all. Assuming you get to go there anyway." he said adjusting his glasses.

"That works for me. We were going to inform Jack that we were leaving."

"He figured that. So if you leave now he won't notice."

"Good then. Glad to know he thought ahead."

After Daniel got his stuff they left through the gate. Melissa's glider was still parked where they left it and they took off. When they left the SGC, it was round about noontime. On her planet, the suns were still shining but she told them it was close to sleep time.

"How do you think your Uncle will take this situation we are in." Ford asked. Daniel was sitting in the back looking at something on his laptop.

"If you're wondering if he might get mad or something, don't worry. I know it's not your fault. My mind reading ability has told me you all were lost as I was. Hopefully your General will let us go to that, what area of you planet was it?"

"England. Beautiful country, not the best though."

She nodded before continued, "I would like to see the rest of Earth. To the place on the planet my kind came from."

"From what I remember, foxes are in England. Anthropology wasn't my field though."

"Anthropology?"

"Study of animals. That's just the basic term. Depending on what you do after that the name changes."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Once they got to town, Daniel went off with the another bunch that was headed back to the newly, or was once newly found lab. Ford followed her into the mansion. Draco kept quiet and completely still, or so Ford saw, as she told him what had happened.

"So it's nothing life threatening if you are together then?" When they nodded he continued. "So you plan on seeing more of Earth then until this is resolved I take it?"

"We are going to try." she said.

"Even if it takes years, hopefully not, I can't stay on the base forever. Eventually I would be allowed off base so she'd be able to see things then. I'd almost guarantee that she'll see Earth tomorrow."

"Well then. Good luck and let us know how it goes, when you can. Take what you'll need and well see you later." he said getting up to give her a hug. Zhaneel gave her one as well and then they left. Draco told Ford to take care of her before they left though.

Mel said she wanted to get a few things to bring, even though Ford said they'd provide anything she might need. She did allow Ford to come into her room to watch her pack. It was a simple room, dresser, mirror, small closet, bed, window, and a coat rack. Nothing fancy. If it weren't for the color and metal, it'd look like it came from a old west show. She grabbed a few pictures, some clothes, a book, and a old pocket watch. It looked rusty.

"This has been handed down through my family for many years. It worked once. According to the story behind it, it was a gift from your ancestor. We don't know when it gave out and never tried to fix it." she said holding in her hands for him to see. It died at 5:26 from what Ford read. "It was never on our time anyway."

"We have people that can more than likely fix it. Stuff that antique a lot of people like to try and make run again. I might be able to."

"We can try." she said putting in a small pouch and placing it in a suitcase. The suitcase looked worn out, but kept in the best condition possible.

"Nice room."

"Better looking than the rooms at the your base."

"That's true. When it was built, they needed a interior decorator."

"I'm ready." she said picking up her hat. Ford noticed it was the only hat she had and despite the many years old the clothes had to be, they looked really good still.

"Just curious, but ah, how do you keep your clothes looking so good?"

"Some machine does it all. Best way to put it is, a molecular cleaning or something like that. It wasn't something I really looked into understanding."

Ford nodded dropping the subject. The ride back was uneventful and quite. She had someone accompany them to the gate so they could return the glider in case it was needed elsewhere. Ford somehow fell asleep on the way back. She was able to wake him easily though, or so she thought. Hercules had to tell him in his dream that Mel was trying to wake him.

"Sorry, must have dozed off." he said stretching.

She shook her head and grabbed her suitcase. Ford had offered to carry it earlier, but she said she wanted to do it. Ford dialed home and put the GDO code through. Hammond was waiting as usual on the other side as they came through.

"How did it go?" he said then seeing her with a suitcase. "I guess that mean everything's going to be okay."

"Her Uncle didn't mind. He trust us." Ford said.

"That's good to hear. We'll do everything we can to make it a comfortable stay until this situation is resolved."

"Thank you General. I know you are trying your best. I'm thinking of it as a…vacation as Ford described it could be."

"As much as it I'd like to say you should stay here on the base, your better off going with them tomorrow. I've read some of the reports we have on Miss Croft and a lot of what you said she has done. Unlike Doctor Jackson who can figure out most ruins SG-1 or any SG team find, you have better knowledge of what might happen. She has military training and a diplomatic incident is the last thing we need considering what we are going for."

"Thanks General."

"You're dismissed until tomorrow then." he said turning to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. Agent Gibbs and his branch sent back your equipment and other things they confiscated from your home. They put them in your garage. After you told me about the altercation at your home, I made a few phone calls. Your house should be fixed by now."

"Thanks General. I was wondering when I'd have time to fix that. Saved me some trouble. About my equipment, umm…do I send someone off base to get it?"

"Normally I'd say no in this situation, but it appears that the rouge N.I.D. tried to find that secretly locked place of yours. I want you to go and get those objects and bring them back here for the time being. You're the only one that can open it since it requires your presence." Hammond said. He nodded to Mel then left.

"Well, let's get you to your room then we can take off."

As they approached the room she was in once before, Carter came up behind them.

"I heard General Hammond said your going tomorrow. I'm glad to hear it. I came to tell you I had someone from the base here go get your car. I figured that since you didn't know how long you'd be staying here until you two's problem gets resolved…"

"I completely spaced that." Ford said smacking his head. "Thanks Carter. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about. You helped me with my bike so were even."

"That works. Just call if there's any trouble with it."

"We're having a early dinner in the cafeteria if you want to join us. O'Neill figured since we were leaving here straight to the airport, it'd be easier if we just all stayed the night at the SGC." she said.

"Sure, we'll be along in a moment." Ford said. Carter nodded then left.

"I'm more hungry than tired. I'll just put this in here and then we can go eat. After that we can figure out the sleeping arrangements." Mel said as her stomach growled. She walked into the room setting the bag down.

"So am I. That short nap gave me enough energy to stay awake almost all night. Besides, you'll be able to see what our world looks like when we go to my house for my stuff. Even better, you'll see a my vehicle. It can't fly, but it's still fast." he was saying as they left.

_Do you plan on driving like you did before?_

_What makes you think I would?_

_You like to show off._

_I do not!!!_

_You can't fool me. I can see your memories. You show off sometimes without thinking. Besides the other car your working on will require some of those fancy driving techniques._

Ford didn't respond to that.


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

They were all sitting around the table eating fresh lasagna, garlic bread, and blue Jello. O'Neill insisted on the Jello. They decided not to argue and had it for dessert. Mel was experiencing her first time with soda pop. She said it made her nose fell funny, but she liked the taste. When Ford noticed she was trying root beer, he mentioned that would happened with that pop. They talked about different things as though they'd known each other for years, even though three of them already had. The conversation varied between different subjects, but what made Ford more scared than he had even been in his life was when a certain subject came up.

"I admit that I had a few nightmare's when I started this job, but I got over them. Hell, I'm probably not the only one." Jack said taking a sip of his drink. "What about you Ford?"

"Me? No. Worst nightmare I ever had was from playing a video game. I had to sleep at a friends house for a couple of days after that."

"A video game?" the Jack and Sam said. Jack was the first to go on. "What sort of game could cause nightmare's. It wasn't a virtual reality type was it?"

"I'd be dead if they made it virtual reality. I know though. My age and waking up afraid of the dark and what might be there. Stupid. You should have heard of the game though. It's called Resident Evil. Came out with a few sequels that I looked at but never tried. The first was freaky enough. The movie was terrible though." Ford said with a visible chill.

He looked to see them still staring at him in confusion. Mel was really confused. She had no idea what a video game even was. Jack gave her a brief run down which she still didn't get. He said he'd show her later what they where taking about.

"I've never heard of this game. Much less the movie and I keep up on what's out there." Jack said.

"C'mon. That's impossible. Okay, maybe they called it here by what Japan called it. BioHazard." he said leaning forward. When they shook their heads, Ford started to feel frightened.

_Oh God! It can't be……_

_This game……this memory is disturbing. And I thought I saw some freaky things in my time._

"Tell us about it. I've got to hear what made you scared." Jack said leaning in with interest.

"Okay. It starts in a old mansion in the hills outside of Raccoon City. From there it went to.."

"Raccoon City? There's been a few news reports around that area recently." Carter said. "Not good reports either."

Ford sat back slowly as his eye's visibly widen. Mel could sense he was scared of something, badly. Everyone could see he was looking ready to panic.

_Ford……your making it difficult to keep your body regulated._

_It may get worse!!!!_

"Was….is….ah…" Ford tried saying. He tried composing himself better then continued. "Was there a company called the Umbrella Corporation here?"

"Yeah. They were doing illegal genetic experiments in several area's of the country and in their main office in Europe. The research was destroyed as were their facilities. From what the reports said a lot of people died, but the lethal toxins they had produced were contained and destroyed." Carter said.

"It was confirmed destroyed?" Ford asked her a little forcefully. "Completely?"

"Yeah." she said nodding her head.

"When?" he asked quickly.

"About a month or two before you arrived."

"Oh damn. Okay, what about the mansion near Raccoon City?"

"There was none that I know of. Certainly nothing in the new reports or any reports." Carter said looking really lost. Ford looked like he was turning white or sick.

_Oh god no!!!!_

_Calm down. It can't be……whoa…maybe it can be that bad. _Hercules said seeing a few of the memories from the game come up.

Ford rubbed his face then asked the one question that would determine everything. "What sort of news has been about Raccoon City?"

"Missing people. Strange deaths. Some people reported seeing, which is non confirmed, the walking dead or zombies."

"Oh Jesus Christ." he muttered sounding like he was about to cry. He grabbed the table to keep from passing out but it didn't seem to help.

"Ford!" Carter said grabbing his arm. Jack came over to grab his other arm.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Jack said.

"No. Computer terminal. I need to check something." he muttered trying to shake them off. They took him anyway.

"What happened now? Did they get too far apart again?" Janet asked as they placed Ford on bed.

Ford didn't lay down, but stayed sitting up muttering to himself looking like he was ready to pass out. He was practically pale as a ghost with fear.

"No. We were talking about that Umbrella incident." Carter said. "Apparently in his world it was a big video game take gave him nightmares. It must have been a really bad game to cause him to be this scared. He just about passed out. I've never seen him like this before."

"It must be something bad. You look like you've seen a ghost." Janet said looking him over.

"I'm not sick, just….oh god I'm possibly living my nightmare. Janet the experiments they did would make you want to quit being a doctor. There's isn't enough ammo in the world to stop that virus."

"You're leaving us in the dark here Ford. What was Umbrella up to that freaked you out so bad?" Jack asked.

"Umbrella created a deadly infectious, airborne and transmittable through touch disease called the T-Virus. That damn thing could wipe this planet out without a problem. Hell, in the game it took out the entire Raccoon City."

"What does this virus do?" Janet asked.

"It turns people into the zombies. Living or dead. Just a vial of that stuff could wipe out this whole complex. If they're already dead, it reanimates them. Any living creature is reanimated and has one thing on the rotted mind. Food, specifically flesh and blood."

"That doesn't sound so scary." Jack commented. "A bunch of zombies would be easy to kill."

"EASY! I had shotguns, a rocket launcher, a flame thrower, and a colt python, and did I mentioned I cheated. I still died enough times I almost threw the system out the window. It turns any living creature into the dead then hunts to eat anything or anyone. Trust me. That game was the sickest thing I ever saw."

"Then why the hell did you play it?!" Jack asked waving a hand at him.

"The graphics were cool and there was a contest to see who could beat it within a certain amount of time. I won, bought a bunch of tickets and won the lottery. After that I sold the game never wanting to see it again. What's worse is that Umbrella had made plants become flesh eaters. Spider's as big as baby cribs. Wasp as big as your head." he said being forceful on purpose. "The Goa'uld have nothing on the Umbrella corporation."

"I'm going to check something." Carter said then left.

"If they're still operating at that mansion, then we have an epidemic on our hands." Ford said. Mel didn't understand much of what was going on, but she did understand living dead. That didn't sound good.

Janet continued to look him over some since he still was pale looking.

"If there is a mansion, if Umbrella is still operating there, if these things you say are going on. What do you think we should do? Go in and investigate?" Jack asked.

"Hell no! We'd all be infected or worse. Imagine if the Goa'uld ever got that stuff. They could wipe out the entire planet without even having to fire a shot. Just have to infect one person and then it spreads rapidly. I'd say nuke it."

"We can't drop a nuke bomb on our own country!" Jack said surprised at his suggestion.

Carter came back with a laptop and placed it on the table. "I looked up a few things about what you told us. The mysterious disappearances around Raccoon City have been growing the last several months. S.T.A.R.S., a branch of the Raccoon Police Department sent a team in and haven't heard from them since. When Bravo team wasn't heard from, they sent in another team called Delta and they haven't been heard from either. They were sent to a mansion just outside of the city. As for that virus you said, according to the reports I found, people at the different locations were found to be, what was believed alive until they became under attack. The government realized soon what Umbrella was up to and had the places napalmed or worse. I guess they didn't do a through search." she said showing them the reports and several video recordings.

One recording showed the camera man being eaten by what looked to be one of his crew. The camera was laying on its side being held by a severed hand. Several other people were in the background shooting at other zombie's. The tape kept recording until a soldier came and turned it off.

"That's what I'm talking about. Genetics at its worst. To you it may seem silly, but me it freaks out." Ford said shuddering at the video he saw.

"That just isn't right." Jack said in disgust. "I've seen a few undead movies, but to actually live it now. Ugh!"

"We have to show this to General Hammond." Carter said.

"Wouldn't he have left by now?" Janet said not really asking anyone.

"I think he's still in his office. I call and find out though." Jack said getting a phone. After a moment he got off saying Hammond would meet them in the briefing room. Since Janet didn't think Ford had any serious problems other than being abnormally scared, she let him leave.

_That is terrible. Worst than terrible. Talk about genetic manipulation!!_

_I know. Nirriti would be pleased to see this._

Everyone assembled in the room and Carter put the information she found on a bigger screen that was brought in. She went over it in much deeper detail explaining the different things that were found out and done at the Umbrella Corporation area's. For Ford, it was more like being told about the games, in some detail anyway, before playing them. Ford never really played the others after the first one, but he saw them played by others, briefly. When she brought up the different video files including one's Ford didn't see in the infirmary with everyone else, but he knew were on the game's video camera's that had been used in the games, he turned away. Just learning that the T-Virus existed was scary enough. Hammond noticed that Ford turned away, but didn't say anything. Jack had explained as they came in what had happened up to going to see Janet. He was very brief but to the point. Jack made a few comments referring to the grossness and ugliness as they watched. Even Carter was shocked with some scenes. When a particularly ugly scene of a soldier fighting several zombie's at once came on, even Mel quit watching. The soldier fired his assault rifle into the crowd but they over took him quickly. His screams were terrifying as they ripped him apart, literally and ate him alive. Carter stopped the video and turned off the TV.

"That wasn't right." Jack said with a wince. "I can see what terrifies you so much now. I'm going to have trouble sleeping seeing that."

"There's more video footage sir, but it only gets worse, much worse. I certainly think I've seen enough to realize this is a bigger threat than the authorities were led to believe." Carter said sitting back down. She even shuddered.

"This is upsetting news Major, but it's not really our field of what we here are trained to take care of. I can make a few calls and see what's happening, but at the moment I can't do anything without talking to the President." Hammond said.

"The President may or may not know about the strange disappearances at the mansion outside Raccoon City. There are areas within the government that do illegal things to get what they want. I used to work with a certain government agency, and had a very high rank. Before 9/11 I was in charge of information extraction. At the time, it was more civilized. After 9/11, I was given strict orders to get the information by any means necessary. I regret to admit I did, something I sincerely regret. The things I did it while reading up on all the information I could about 9/11 I don't want to ever do again. Some information lead to saying that our government was behind the attack." Ford said looking at the Stargate. He slowly turned to the table. "The point being, I think there is a branch of the government involved in this. Who, I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if the N.I.D. was in on it."

They all sat in stunned silence, with the exception of Mel who had no idea what was going on.

"There's fighting on your planet?" she asked. It was an innocent question, but it almost made everyone laugh. She noticed that everyone nearly laughed, but a nervous laugh. "We've always been getting along together on our planet. We figured that the Goa'uld was the only enemy."

"No." Jack said dragging out the word.

"Unfortunately, this planets population has been killing, fighting, destroying since the beginning of time. Man is just stupid really." Ford commented.

"That's a harsh way to put it." Carter said.

"If women took over, things would get better quickly. Unfortunately that's my opinion. No offense guys." Ford said.

"As much as this conversation is interesting, we need to get back to the main subject. What do we need to do about this new development? Unless otherwise authorized, you are all to proceed to England and get back the stolen artifacts. I'll talk to the President before I leave and let you know what he plans on doing, when you all are here in the morning. Until then try to forget this and get some sleep. Dismissed. Major, a moment of your time." Hammond said standing up after he was finished.

Ford heard him asking about her giving him some more details before he called the President as they all left. Ford only heard since he was the last to leave.

"Forget about he says. How do you forget something like that?" Ford said shuddering.

"You're not kidding. Is there a cure?"

"No Jack. None I ever found or heard about. Worse of all is I think it can bring the recently deceased such as within a few weeks back."

"Graveyards everywhere would come alive. Oh man I'm getting no sleep tonight." Jack said.

Where Teal'c and Jack went Ford didn't notice and didn't seem to think about as he and Mel came back to their rooms.

"How is this going to work?" she asked.

"How is what…oh right. I kept thinking I…never mind. Um, you know what a bunk bed is?"

"You told me once before when I was here. You must be tired."

"Tired, physically and emotionally. For the time being, we'll share a room that has accommodations for two. They're for special guest staying the night and that sort of thing. We can go get in one in the morning. Unless you want to go to it now."

"No. I've had a hard enough day."

"I'll take the bottom bunk and put a sheet across it that will cover it so…you know." he said. "Trust me, I won't try anything."

"I don't think you would. You don't feel like someone who would take advantage of a female."

Ford hid a yawn as he nodded. They went into one of the rooms and he did put up a sheet. Luckily, he thought anyway, it was a black sheet. He crawled onto the bed and didn't even bother with the covers. It wasn't long before he fell asleep quickly. He had nightmares, but Hercules was able to help try to get rid of most of them as they came up.

The next morning O'Neill walked in noticing the sheet covering the bottom bunk. Mel was still fast asleep, or so he thought as he walked over and pulled the sheet back. He figured Ford must have been having a good dream since his eyes were moving all over the place. He shook Ford's arm. Mel turned over waved a hand at him.

_Ford…Ford…time to get up._

_What for Herc. I'm having a good dream. This is about as close to flying I'll ever get, unless there's a planet with little to no gravity on it. _Ford said in his dream to the voice as he stopped flying around over some trees. The dream dissolved as he groaned.

"Damn Herc. I was enjoying that." he mumbled as he sat up.

"Took ya long enough. We need to get going and you were suppose to go home and get those things to be returned to the base. Remember?" Jack said giving him a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I. Great, I forgot my gun and other things are there as well. I'm going to have to go there first then meet you all at the airport." he said getting off the bed. He motioned for Jack to leave with him. He closed the door giving her privacy.

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"Here or at home?"

"Here."

"Oh, about fifteen minutes top. Why, what time is it?" Ford didn't bother to look at his watch.

"It's zero five hundred. Hammond wants to see us at zero eight hundred. I figured you would or her I should say, would need more time to get ready. Well, see you later." he said.

"What are you going to do?" Ford asked.

"Paperwork." he whispered. "I do early in the morning since I hate doing it while everyone is awake."

"That's right." Ford whispered back. "MacGyver didn't mind paperwork."

"Right." he said after a moment and then hissed. "Keep quite about that."

Ford laughed quietly as he walked away. Several minutes later she opened the door refreshed and fixing her hair. She had on Stargate personnel clothing like Ford.

"Morning."

"This is certainly a little early for me. But I might as well get used to it."

"We need to go to my house, like we were suppose to last night."

"I'm ready to go." she was carrying a white coat that could have passed as a robe, but it had a hood.

"I'm going to get cleaned up at home since all my clothes are there too." he said pulling his card out.

As they headed for the elevator, Ford asked a airmen if Daniel had came in yet. The airmen said that he was suppose to show up within the next hour. The elevator ride was rode in silence. Once at the top, a guard asked him what he was doing.

"General Hammond wants me to go back to my house to get a few things and bring them back to base. I was suppose to do it last night but I forgot."

"Colonel O'Neill said that's what you were doing. Just checking to make sure."

"Not a problem. Where's my car?"

"Your car sir? Isn't it a Saturn?"

"Not anymore. I own that Dodge Charger that was brought in."

"Oh! The General Lee. Yeah, they parked him over there around the corner sir. Here's the keys. Nice car sir." he said giving them over.

"Thanks. I should be back in an hour." he said walking away.

Mel put her coat and pulled the hood over her head. Unless you looked closely, you'd think it was an ordinary woman.

"Nice coat."

"It helps on those hot days when the suns really beat down. It protects me rather well."

As they came over Ford realized that she had never been in much less seen a car.

"Sorry, I forgot. The doors are welded shut."

"Why?" she said looking it over.

"It's a original. I'll explain later." he said showing her how to get in. It took her a moment but she figured it out. He helped her then got in himself.

"I hope this doesn't hurt your ears. If it does, let me know so I can stop it."

She nodded, but didn't understand. Ford put the key in and started it for the first time. It roared to life making Mel jump. Ford thought the sound was perfect.

_I've heard creatures that used to make noises like that._

_I bet you have._

"It suppose to sound like that?"

"Yeah. It's over thirty years old. But sounds like he just came off the assembly line. You okay?"

"I've heard worst. This isn't bad." she said looking around the inside.

Ford told her how to put the seat belt on and why. She didn't get it at first until he told her why. He slowly pulled out then headed out of the mountain complex. As they were leaving the fenced area Ford looked over seeing a man in blue jeans, fading brown or red curly hair, and a black leather jacket. Mel was looking around at the mountain side not noticing Ford wasn't watching where he was going, not also know the machine had to be piloted manually at all times. Ford continued to look at the guy arguing with a guard as the car kept creeping forward. Mel smacked his arm telling him to watch where he was going. Ford looked to see he was about to run into a parked Hummer. He looked out seeing a soldier looking at him.

"Hey Sergeant. I need you to come with me. Can you follow in that Hummer?"

"Yes sir." the Sergeant said.

"Why's he following us?" Mel asked.

"I have things I have to get back to the SGC and I'd rather not have them in this car, just in case."

The trip to his house was uneventful, even though he did notice that he was being followed by a black car several lengths back. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment. It was nagging him badly too.

"Something wrong?" she said looking back, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Other than the Hummer behind us, there's a black car following us. I can't recall why it's familiar and it's driving me nuts." he said pulling into the drive. The Sergeant parked behind him and got out.

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked putting his hand on his sidearm and looking around.

"Just thought I saw something." Ford said helping Mel out of his car. "Come with me airman."

"So you live here?" she said looking around the inside. She removed her hood as she sat at a bar stool. As Ford walked away Mel followed.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun sometimes." he said going over and moving the picture. After putting in his security codes and such the door opened. He grabbed a few locked cases and handed them to the Sergeant. "These go back to the base. I'll be along shortly."

"What's in them sir?" the soldier asked as Ford grabbed a few other things for himself from the secret closet.

"Just a few zats and a healing device and something Anise gave me."

"Alright sir. I assume General Hammond will known what to do with them." he said walking out. Ford closed the door as the Sergeant drove away. He then closed the drapes, which were a darkish blue.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. I just don't want any problem to happen if someone walks by."

She nodded taking the long coat off and setting it across the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower. Umm….you can sit on my bed and watch TV while I'm…"

"TV?"

He took her into his bedroom and showed her how it worked.

"Wow." was all she could say as he grabbed a few things and headed into bathroom. She was flipping through the channels not noticing the time that went by when Ford tapped on her shoulder.

"What the?" she said startled. She looked at him a moment then realized where she was. "This is interesting technology."

Ford laughed as he turned off the TV. "It's addicting if your not careful."

"I got to check that out again sometime. How long does it last?"

"The TV has to be replaced or fixed every several years or longer depending on how you treat it. The programs you saw on our all the time. There's a couple hundred different channels with a variety of different shows. Most of them are fiction though."

When she asked what fiction meant he explain it meant not being a actual real thing happening.

"A better way of putting it is acting out a story." he said putting his armored coat and placing his weapons in their holsters and other places.

"You always carry that much?" she asked bewildered.

"I'd say seven out of ten times, we find the Goa'uld more than anything on other planets. Better to be prepared."

"But we're not going to another planet."

"I always go in with overkill. I was trained that way."

"I don't doubt it." she said putting her coat back on.

As Ford opened his door he almost walked into a man. A very large man. Ford had to look up to see who it was. Mel was so surprised at the guys size she looked at him forgetting to cover her head.

"Whoa. Taller than I thought." Ford muttered.

"Are you Ford Primus?" the tall dark haired man with sunglasses asked. He had a X like scar between his eyes and a large leather jacket that looked very big and heavy. He also had a red headband on and blue jeans.

_Is this guy a giant?_

_Just about._

_Looks like he could crush us._

_I don't doubt that for a second. He's the reason I have an armored coat. He just about protected as I am._

"Yeah. You're taller than I thought Bean." Ford said looking at the seven foot something guy. Ford was only six foot three and built like a tank, but Bean Bandit was built more like a heavily armored battleship.

Bean glanced at Mel and raised and eyebrow as he removed his glasses. With his other hand he pulled a big file from inside his jacket. "I've heard of yiff parties but…..I have what you called about. Do you have the money?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. One moment." Ford said going back over and getting inside the secret room again.

Ford removed a large metal brief case, closed and then gave the case to Bean. He opened it and looked inside. It didn't take him long to count it all since Ford had the money in there all in hundreds. One point five million dollars worth of them.

"Here's the spec's. A note of warning though. If you try to come after me to use…" Bean began saying.

"Bean. I never saw you. I know you by name and reputation and that's as far as it goes. We never met." Ford said.

"That's fine with me." he said closing the case. He put his glasses back on and turned around. Ford and Mel watched him start his large custom made car, Buff and take off.

"Who was that? And what's a yiff?" Mel said after a moment.

"That was Bean Bandit. The only man I know of that could probably take me, provided we used our fist. Man he's huge. As for the yiff thing….don't ask. You truly don't want to know."

"If you say so. That was the biggest living person I've ever seen." she said putting her hood up. "Well, out of you humans anyway."

"No kidding. I thought I was big."

"What was he here for?"

"I wanted the technical spec's about his car. He had managed to make it so it can drive sideways. The only car that can do that, at least until now. I plan on using this to make the General do it as well."

Mel mumbled something that Ford didn't make out as they went over to the car. After helping her in he started to get in his side when someone behind him placed a gun in his back.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ford said as he shook his head and then whispered. "Stay quiet."

He spun around quickly grabbing someone's hand. He was ready to punch whoever it was when he noticed it was a woman and he let her go quickly.

"Damn it Vincent. I almost punched you! What the hell where you thinking?!"

"What hell am I thinking! I'm thinking about putting a bullet in you for that stunt." she said pointing her C75 pistol at him with her left hand. She was shaking her right hand. "How do you know me?!!!"

"Reputation as a bounty hunter. Damn good one too. What are you here for? You work in Chicago." Ford said. "Wait a minute…you were following Bean. Great." he said throwing his hands in the air. "Look, I wasn't giving him money to take something somewhere or do anything illegal. He had something I wanted, and I paid for it. Everything was totally legal….wait….where's May?" he said looking around.

He saw her 67 Mustang Shelby Cobra parked a block down the street but no one inside.

"I know she loves explosive's and if she plants one bomb on this car, she'll be in serious trouble. And don't say who's May. Minnie May Hopkins is her real name."

"May isn't here. She's still in Chicago. What did you buy from Bean?"

"Car information. Cost me a million bucks so he shouldn't be doing anything illegal for some time, maybe. In any case, I have to go." he said grabbing her gun from her.

"What the hell are you…." she screamed as Ford disassembled her gun quickly without damaging it.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry and I don't want you shooting my car. I feel the same way about mine as you do yours. I'll pay you for the damage to you gun later." he said getting into the General.

"Wait a minute!" she said grabbing the door handle. She tried to open it only to find it welded shut.

"Leave a note in my mail box and I'll send any special gun you'd like to have." he said starting the vehicle.

"What?" she said in surprise.

"Sorry Miss Vincent, but I have to go save the world. I wouldn't follow me though. I work for the government." he said pulling out with a squeal of the tires. He floored it quickly as he headed away. He could see her running to her car.

"Talk about have trouble. Anyone I want to know?"

"Not really. She's a famous bounty hunter in the city of Chicago. I didn't think I'd see her ever. Hold on, I'm going to go fast."

_She was cute._

_Carter wouldn't like you saying that._

_I said it cause only you could hear me. You thought she was cute._

_Many women are cute, Carter has the best looks though._

"I don't think this can go as fast as our gliders." she said. "I don't see what I have to worry about." she casually said putting the hood down. The sun was bearing down on them seeing it was clear skies and already hitting 85 degrees.

"True this can't go as fast as those gliders, but…" he said taking a corner making the car run on two wheels for only a second or two.

The wheels only went about two inches from the ground.

"But this thing doesn't have inertia control or a system that keeps you from flying around in your seat." he said increasing the speed to over eighty.

"I see what you mean." she said feeling herself being pulled into the seat.

Ford sped past a cop sitting near a sign waiting for a speeder. It didn't take him long to start following. Ford floored it as he got onto the road that took him to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He called ahead to the guard station telling them to radio the police car behind him. They said they'd get right on it. Ford pulled around a few corners with more speed than needed as the cop suddenly stopped. Ford didn't see what the cop was doing since he disappeared around the corner. As he pulled up to the complex he stopped and showed his badge before continuing on.

After Mel and Ford left, Jack went to his office and began working on the paperwork he had been putting of. Ford learned sometime ago who he was. Actually his brother was MacGyver. He had to make it look like he was MacGyver to keep his brother safe. So far he had kept it secret despite Carter bothering him about it. Even Hammond didn't know he had a brother much less that it was MacGyver, or he figured that Hammond didn't know. He continued on his coffee as he started writing.

Carter woke up just shy of twenty minutes after Ford left. After freshening up, she went to get breakfast and see how Ford was doing. She learned that he was off base, so she went to her office to work on a few things.

Daniel came home right on schedule, for a change. Hammond had a message sent to Jack and Carter to let them know that Daniel had returned, and on time. When he came through he had a couple more bags with him. Hammond shook his head and welcomed him home.

"Thanks General. I decided to come home early so I could put this all away and be ready for the meeting. Might even have time to catalog some of it."

"Very well Doctor. I'm glad to see you're having fun." he said dismissing him. After Daniel left Hammond went back up to his office to finish his breakfast.

When Ford and Mel came to the meeting, they were late. Almost ten minutes late. They had came in and did a better job of setting things up for there accommodations since they had to live together on the base for some time, an unknown amount of time. After they finished the room problem they went to eat. Ford explained a few more things to her about how they lived, TV, the financial stuff, and other aspects of life. Ford was almost surprised that the rest of SG-1 didn't come to see them when he realized they already ate most likely. It was also then he realized they were late.

"We were suppose to be in the briefing room ten minutes ago." he said getting up.

"Oops." she said setting her drink down.

"Hammond sent me to tell you that your late sir." a guard said coming in.

"Thanks airmen. I just realized it." he said as they rushed out.

"Took long enough. Usually its Daniel that's late, not you." Jack said as they came in.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Ford said sitting down. The chair creaked loudly under his weight. It sounded like it cracked too. Ford got up, took his coat off and set it on the floor, then sat back down. They all noticed the three piece suit which was unusual.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again Ford. You're usually the early one. Now that everyone's settled, let's get down to business. I made a few phone calls and found out that there has been strange incidents in and around Raccoon City. The President is sending in several National Guardsmen to check things out. He had me find out if any one of our groups would go with them. SG-9 and SG-11 volunteered to go with them. They left last night with my approval. I'll be getting frequent reports as they come in. As for our situation with Miss Croft, even though the President would rather Melissa stay here, I told him what you know and your situation. He agreed it would be worth the risk since Miss Croft is too much of a known figure to have a fire fight that could end up causing international and diplomatic problems. Since this mission is on Earth, take what you think you might need, but no weapons from other planets. Considering what Ford has said about SG-1's track record and the things Lara Croft has came across, I advise bringing weapons. I shouldn't have to explain about taking anything with you that shows you work at the SGC." Hammond explained.

"Not a problem sir. We've been training for this day." Jack joked. This made everyone chuckle.

"The plane leaves within the hour so gear up and get going. Dismissed."

"Let's go people." Jack said heading out first. Mel walked out thinking Ford was behind her.

"Hey General. Can you hold this for me that it doesn't get lost or damaged. It also can't be patented?" Ford asked.

Suddenly his head began to buzz. Ford grabbed his head and groaned as Mel cried out from where ever she was. She came back in quickly with a angry look.

"Sorry."

She waved him off and kept rubbing her head. Ford was doing the same as he handed the file he got from Bean to Hammond.

"I'll put it in a safe place. I won't look at it either, if that's what you're wanting."

"No, if you wanted to you can, but someone else already owns the patent." Ford said.

"I'll keep it here till you get back."

"Thanks." Ford said.

SG-1 was all in the armory section getting a few weapons, with the exception of Ford who was stocked up as he put it.

"What's with the suit?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. It's not like where going somewhere formal." Jack said.

"Hammond said and I pretty much knew he was going to say that we have to go without drawing attention to what he really do. I always like the feel of a suit, so I wore one. Besides, this is my favorite. It's armored as well." Ford said.

"Did anyone else see that coming?" Jack said throwing his hands in the air.

"I was kidding." Ford said as they laughed at Jack's statement. "I tried one of those types of suits and they were to restricting."

"I was believing that too." Jack said.

"Just wondering, but what am I going to use, if I am going to use anything?" Mel asked.

"Let's see….." Jack said looking around.

He grabbed a few different small arms and told her to follow him. Ford went along as they went to the firing range. Luckily no one was there shooting.

"Okay, we can try these. This is a nine millimeter Glock, this is a nine millimeter pistol, a .32 caliber pistol and a .357 magnum. Now I'm pretty sure you can use all of these, but the .357 might be to loud and too powerful, so let's try it first." he said loading a few rounds.

She followed his instructions and pointed it at the target that was thirty feet away. Ford, at her request, covered her ears the best he could. Jack had his hand on her back in case she was thrown back. Unfortunately, she couldn't handle the gun. When she fired, the bullet went way off its target as her hands jumped back behind her from the kick. Jack was able to keep her from falling back and since Ford was covering her ears, he couldn't stop the gun from smacking him in the face from the kick. Ford shook his head acting like it only dazed him.

_That hurt!_

_NO KIDDING!!! _Ford thought back to Hercules.

He really wanted to scream out and stick his face in ice water. Instead he sucked it up.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay!!" Mel asked dropping the gun on the table and looking at him concerned.

"That must have hurt. Should I call Janet?" Jack said concerned as well.

He figured that Ford was okay since he didn't cry out in pain and he wasn't bleeding, he also figured that Ford was ignoring it out of pride by the looks of it.

"I'm fine." Ford said rubbing his nose and blinking away tears. "A little sore."

The gun hit him sideways across the nose and between his eyes. Her fist had slightly connected with his mouth, but not enough to draw blood.

"Good thing I didn't have my sunglasses on."

"You sure you're okay? I know I saw that gun hit you."

"I'm fine, really. Carter's punch was worse."

"Let's try the others." Jack said moving on seeing Ford nodded to him to continue.

She tried the others and since the .32 didn't have much of a punch for her and wasn't too loud she took it. When they went back to the armory, he got her a holster. Teal'c was still looking through when he finally decided on a pump action shotgun. As they all got to the upper level, they packed there stuff into the back of a Hummer. Ford said he needed something from his trunk and headed over to his car which was within seeing distance. Mel looked up noticing Ford was walking away and started moving, but was not fast enough. Hercules told Ford to stop or he'd be paying for it, but he told a little too late. His head started hurting and he quickly backed up. Luckily it lasted only a moment. Mel smacked him in the arm and told him to remember next time. After retrieving his suitcase of clothes they got into the Hummer. Despite what Ford said about letting Carter drive when Jack said he didn't feel like driving, Jack made him drive anyway. Teal'c and Carter sat up front while Daniel sat in the back near the window with Mel in the middle and Jack on the other side. If it weren't for the fact it was so hot out and that windows were going to be down, they would have let Mel have a window seat. She didn't totally mind it, but understood. As they left the mountain complex, Carter noticed Ford's face was red. Red and swollen. Ford almost looked at her, but knew what she was looking at. He could see it in the mirror. His nose was cracked and he looked like he'd have a partial black eye, the right eye from where the trigger area hit him. His sinuses didn't feel all that well, but he ignored it. Hercules was working on it.

"Are you alright?" Carter finally asked.

By this time they were ten minutes out of Cheyenne Mountain. Ford nodded and continued to watch the road and his mirror seeing they were being followed by a black car. It was too far back to identify, but Ford was confident it was the same one that followed him earlier. Mel had fallen to sleep and it looked like Teal'c had done the same. Daniel was looking through a book or notes, Ford couldn't tell. He kept going and made several turns. Still seeing the car he spoke.

"Hey O'Neill." Ford said. "I think we are being followed."

"Why?" Was the first thing Jack said.

Ford chuckled making his face hurt. He shook it off and looked back in the mirror seeing the black car turn off. "Never mind. My mistake."

"What was it Ford?" O'Neill said in command mode.

"I could swear that the car following us was the same one that followed me home earlier. Must have been my imagination."

"You were being followed? When?" Carter asked.

"When I went home to get my things and those objects Hammond wanted back. I figure that whoever it was that was following me decided to wait to catch me alone. With that Sergeant there they might have been scared away."

"Did he see anything?" Jack asked.

"No. Neither of us did. Like I said, it must have been a different car." he said pulling into the airport.

Hammond had charter them a private plane so the trip would be fast and straight. It also helped that it was a plane that belonged to the SGC so they didn't have to go through a customs or things like that. At least not till they got to England. O'Neill shook Mel awake as they came to a stop.

"I think I realize now why you didn't want to drive Ma…O'Neill." Ford said almost slipping.

No one noticed the slip but it didn't matter to O'Neill. Jack shot him a glare and looked ready to smack him. Ford ignored the glare and continued anyway.

"You wanted to fly this bird?"

"Bird?" Mel asked.

"Yep. We sometimes call planes bird's." Jack said with a better disposition as he grabbed his bags. "Let's get going people. Time is of the…..the…whatever the word is." Everyone followed along as a guard got off the plane and got in the Hummer. He drove away as O'Neill started his startup check list. Ford started to come up front when his head began to buzz.

"Knock that off!" Mel practically cried out as she moved forward. Ford came back toward her holding his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Carter get up here and be the copilot." Jack commanded. "Have to see Ford's skills later."

"Yes sir." she said as everyone took there seats. Ford and Mel sat down rubbing their heads.

"We have to stop doing that." Ford said.

"You're the one who keeps forgetting." she mumbled.

Mel was impressed with how things look from so high up since it was her first time off the ground. It was truly a very interesting experience for her. She was really happy. Hercules thought it was cool since he hadn't been off the ground in a long time either. They took off several minutes later with little trouble. They had to wait for a bigger plane to get off the run the runway and then let another big one land. After that they had clearance. They had to do a lay over in Michigan and then one more in Pennsylvania before heading for Heathrow airport.


	17. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17

The landing at Heathrow was no problem. It took an hour to make the British Government to leave them alone and to leave their weapons alone and not search them, especially Melissa. Considering she kept herself covered, they called it a religious issue when they thought she was diseased or something or was carrying illegal objects. They had the President of the United States call the British Government again to get them to let them do this important job. They had their equipment placed in large trunks and Ford insisted on pulling the cart an airport employee brought over to them. Their plane was parked out of the way so it could be used again when they got back. They were passing through the airport on their way outside when they had to stop because of traffic. People traffic. Lot's of people.

"I'd swear all of England is here." Ford muttered.

"This is going to take forever." Jack said.

"It was something we couldn't avoid sir." Carter said.

"I told you, until further notice, no ranks." he said keeping his voice down.

"Sorry si…Jack." she said quickly.

"Better Carter. You'll get it."

"It's been some time since being in England." Ford muttered.

There was a strange man looking at him from the eating area. For some reason, he'd been watching him since they stopped next to the metal fence around the eating area. Ford was leaning against the rail looking at him. The man continued to look at him occasionally. He thought it could have been Mel he was looking at but she was a few feet in front of him and the guy never looked in that direction. Melissa had on the white robe that was covering her really well. It even covered her face enough that she could be mistaken as a monk. You couldn't even tell she had a tail. Not that anyone was looking, they hoped.

"I'm being watched. Must be familiar or something." Ford said looking at Carter.

"You sure it isn't me?" she said jokingly.

"I'd say it was you, but I'm blocking his view. Hey Jack?"

"What?" he said turning around. Jack's mood wasn't good, they could all tell, but at least he didn't take it out on the team.

"I'm being watched, by that guy that decided to get up and leave….and there he is." Ford said pointing at a dark headed guy that was walking out of view.

Ford did notice that he had a strange tattoo on his wrist. It was too far away to make out though.

"Interesting man. Any idea why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But I did notice a tattoo on his wrist. Did any of you see it?"

Carter didn't see it and Jack caught it enough to know it was a tattoo. Teal'c got a better look and described it.

"That sounds familiar, but I can't place where." Ford muttered. "I'm going to go and ask the bartender…" he stopped talking when Mel jab his side. "Right. Bad idea."

"I'll go ask. I need a drink anyway. How about you all?" Carter asked.

When everyone said they were fine she walked up to the bar.

"Can you tell me about that guy that was sitting there and I'd like a Diet Pepsi please." she said describing the man.

The bartender gave her the pop and said told her what he could, but since the guy was new to him, he really didn't know much. She thanked him and then started walking back when she felt the presence of a Goa'uld.

Ford was watching her when he felt it as well and tensed up. Teal'c also noticed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Is it a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes it is Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Here?!" Jack asked in surprise catching a lot of people's attention.

His team glared at him and he made a excuse that everyone around seemed to get as they went about their business.

"Hello young lady. You seem to be lost. Perhaps I can help." a man with a British accent said.

He was noticeably flirting with her, everyone could easily tell. Carter turned to see a man in a expensive tux. He was about her height, black hair, quite handsome, and had the feeling of a Goa'uld in him. She kept her ground despite the slight fear she was feeling. She looked over at the team seeing they were watching. Ford looked surprised and shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. What did you say?"

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to scare you. I noticed you and your friends looked lost. Perhaps I can help?"

"No we're just stuff in traffic as my com….Jack said."

"Yes. Things seem to be very busy today. I have a plane to catch but it has been delayed for the last hour." he said glancing at his watch. "I'm terrible sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Bond. James Bond."

"Samantha Carter."

A loud voice came over the intercom announcing the flights that were now open.

"That my cue. Sorry I can't stay longer." he said finishing his Martini.

He gave her hand a kiss then nodded to the guys watching and walked away quickly. She came down still watching him leave.

"That was weird. He's a…."

"A Goa'uld Carter. They noticed. Why didn't he?" Jack said quietly.

"Did I hear that name right? Tell me what he said his name was again Sam." Ford asked.

"He said it was James Bond."

"Bond?" he said with a small laugh. "That makes all the sense in the world. I thought he was more of a Time Lord actually. As a joke."

"You know him I take it?" Jack asked.

"That was no Goa'uld. That was a lost Tok'ra. A very, very, lost Tok'ra." Ford said with another small laugh. "He's a MI6 agent."

"You mean the British Governments version of our CIA?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah. I guess you heard of them."

"Yeah. I did black ops. So I've heard of them." he shrugged. "I've got to call Hammond."

"Don't. We can talk to him later. Bond is an ally that has kept this planet safe from several people who would have caused world war three by now. Was there an incident where the 39th parallel in Korea was attacked?"

"Yeah. There was something about a guy using the sun as a large heat ray or something." Jack said.

"I heard about that as well." Carter said. "The satellite was supposed to be used to provide heat and sunlight to locations of the world that never got any."

"Bond stopped the madman from destroying the U.S. Outpost there."

"The line has cleared O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"Trust me Jack. If anything the only thing he cares about on this planet other than saving it, is two things. A dry Martini and sex."

"Sex?" the said.

Teal'c said nothing, but Mel made a comment under her breath about typical maleness.

"Yeah." he said casually.

"I'll call Hammond later and have him check it out then. Let's go." Jack said reluctantly.

They made it outside and instead of it being a nice vehicle that would get them anywhere it was a old Volkswagen van.

"You've got to be kidding. So much for riding in style." Ford muttered.

"That can't be ours." Jack said.

"It is Jack. The guy is holding our sign." Daniel said.

The white van had a man standing with a sign that had the letter's SG1. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them or their ugly vehicle.

"Well Jack, put a secret name with a ugly old vehicle and nobody is bound to notice." Daniel said.

They walked over to the guy and he handed to keys to Teal'c since he was the closest. The guy then said good luck and left.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said opening the side door.

"Lets just load it and go Jack. I'll drive. You've been flying too long."

"I got sleep." Jack said as Ford took the keys from Teal'c.

"I know. But I want to drive, unless someone else wants to."

"I'm driving." Carter said taking the keys and going to the drivers side. "Load the stuff boys."

"Boys?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah Teal'c. We're still boys to her I guess." Jack said patting him on the arm.

"Shotgun." Daniel exclaimed getting in the passenger seat.

"Wait a.." Jack started saying. Ford grabbed his arm and pulled him around pushing him into the back. "Wait a minute!"

"We're loaded and ready Carter. Here's the map Daniel." Ford said handing it up.

As soon as the door was shut, Mel took the hood down and mask part off. "That's better." she said opening the robe.

She had the middle seat with Ford. Teal'c and Jack sat in the back with the trunks.

"How did I get back here?" Jack asked. He was mostly talking aloud.

"You were outvoted O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Everyone except Jack laughed. Teal'c only smiled though.

"That was a joke Teal'c. You told a joke."

"Indeed."

This got another round of laughs, even from Jack.

Carter took off down the road with ease. No problem cropped up, little traffic, no animals in the road, though they passed a herd of cows that were near the road. Mel laughed saying it was the ugliest thing she ever saw.

"You don't have…never mind. I can't think of anyone who'd want to be a cow." Jack said. "They don't even have a tactical purpose much less an ability to fight. They make for great burgers and even better steaks and ribs."

"I don't understand?" Mel said.

She was still looking at the massive herd of cows and bulls.

"Okay, lets take you for example. You have…or we'll say foxes in general are very fast. Very lethal when they need to be, teeth wise. And have very sharp claws from what I've seen on you."

Mel looked at her hands thinking about what he meant. Ford glanced to notice she did have very sharp looking fingernails. They were fingernails, but more claw looking.

"I never actually thought about defending myself with these before. Hmm. I see you point. I'm not the fastest runner on my planet but I come close. The biting part though would be a last resort. I don't put things in my mouth I don't like."

"I can understand that. I have the same problem." Jack said.

"Yes, you do." Daniel muttered. "I remember that mission we had several years ago. Though it wasn't on the DVD."

"Not on the DVD's. This I got to hear." Ford said leaning forward.

"Oh no." Jack grumbled.

Daniel turned around in his seat the best he could.

"We went to this planet where the people had some resemblance to some of the North American Indian tribes and the Japanese. Strange combination, but anyway." he said adjusting his glasses. "These people were very kind and had never been touched by the Goa'uld from what we could tell and from what their history said. They made us a feast that night in honor of our visit."

"The food was certainly something I never tried." Carter said. Her voice was laced with disgust. "And never will."

"I don't like where this is going?" Ford said while sick thoughts of strange food customs went through his mind. "But go on."

"Since they had a American Indian background, I tried to find out which, but I never did. Anyway, they saved everything. They also had lots of cows, bulls, and chickens. For some reason they believed that eating the heart of a bull brought strength. It was a delicacy in their culture and we all had to eat one. We had the choice of eating it raw right from the body."

Jack groaned in disgust. "Enough Daniel."

"Anyway." Daniel said continuing after Jacks interruption. "The other choice was to have it cooked. The problem with how it was cooked though. Their fires where made and feed by using dried cow dung."

"I couldn't do that. I'd be sick quickly." Ford said sitting back.

"I was!" Jack said.

"So what happened?" Ford asked smiling.

"Well. That was the problem. Since Jack is our commanding officer, he was considered better than us since he was the leader of our tribe. He had to take the first bite as honor dictated." Daniel said. "Now Jack did indeed get sick. They took it as an offense. I was able to diplomatically straighten things out. Now I tried it and then got sick later. Teal'c was somehow able to stomach the stuff."

"What about Carter?" Ford asked.

"Seeing as she was a woman, she was not worthy enough to eat the heart."

"My gender saved me for once." she said.

"Enough Daniel. I feel sick just remembering it. That's an order." Jack said. "How much farther Carter?"

"A few miles sir."

"We were just lucky we weren't there for a marriage ceremony." Daniel mentioned turning back around.

"Jeez Daniel! I'm going to be sick on you if you don't shut up!"

Ford cocked an eye then looked disgusted as he realized what Daniel meant.

"That was pushing it Daniel. That was not a thought I wanted to remember." Carter said shaking her head.

"I don't get it." Mel asked to Ford quietly.

She figured from his disposition and manner he must have realized what Daniel meant. Ford said she really wouldn't want to know. She insisted though. Ford whispered in her ear what he learned after having Daniel whisper in his ear. Ford was right in what he thought. In a marriage ceremony, the groom would eat the genitals of the bull to enhance his ability to have more than one child and to hopefully have more boys than girls.

"That….is sick." she stated.

"Oh man!" Jack said yet again.

Jack rubbed his face in frustration. Ford glanced back to see Jack looked a little on the green side. Teal'c looked just fine.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they came within half a mile of the house.

"That is bigger than I thought." Ford muttered.

"Pull over Carter. We'll walk up from here."

"Wait. You expect us to carry everything back to the van." Ford asked.

"We'll bring the van up once the place is secure."

"It would be easier to just go in and ask. Lara is capable of being reasoned with Jack. Besides you might like her." he said with a wink.

"Excuse me?"

"You've read her profile. Please trust me."

Jack mulled it over as he looked at Ford. Ford had turned around earlier to talk to him.

"We're going to walk up. If nothing happens we'll come back for the van."

"Yes Colonel."

Since Carter had pulled over as ordered earlier and they got out. Ford put his coat and other stuff on as they put there equipment on. Everyone except him and Mel looked like they were ready for an SG mission. PC-90's, the vest with equipment, the backpacks. Ford had his backpack equipment inside hidden or showing pockets in his coat or vest.. The vest he was wearing underneath. Melissa was carrying the .38 in the holster on her hip. Other than the trunks, they had all they brought with them. Ford had his coat kept open. Melissa had her coat still open and her hood down. Since the sun was shining but behind clouds she was able to keep the hood down. She pulled her hat out of a pouch and at her side and put it on.

"Everyone ready. Let's go." Jack said in one quick motion then started walking.

"I hope this works out well." Ford muttered as he pulled his 45 and Desert Eagle. He did a quick check of them then placed them back in their holsters. Mel left her weapon in its holster until she needed it. As they got closer the could see the gate was open. Why, they didn't think about. As they got closer, they saw two vehicles out front.

"Lara's personal favorites. A Land Rover and a Jeep. The Jeep looks like its been used in the last couple of days." Ford said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked looking around.

They were all on guard, but still looking around at the magnificent grounds and house.

"The tires still have dirt in them. The Land Rover doesn't."

"Makes sense. There's the front door. Let's go."

"Let me go first."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Not that I'm expendable stuff again." Carter said with a groan.

"I know her better and can take a direct hit if she shoots at me. Besides that I know the layout of her house. Though if you want to go first, be my guest." he said gesturing him to go past.

"Good point. Go ahead but be careful."

Mel removed her hat as she walked in. O'Neill was the second to come in then Carter and the other two. Ford walked through the door slowly. Her house was as just as the game showed. There was stairs leading up on either side that came together on the second story that led to a couple of rooms. Two short hallways led into the other room on the floor they were on. He remembered that the kitchen was on the left so he went down the left hallway. The left still led to the living room, but the kitchen might have someone in there. The right hallway he figured went to her other living room, but also to the indoor pool and other rooms. He had the Desert Eagle out and ready. Looking back after hearing a hiss, he saw O'Neill motion to wait. He was going to go into the kitchen and wanted Ford to cover him. Carter and Melissa were near the wall while Ford stepped out of the hallway. He saw no one and turned back facing the kitchen. As O'Neill proceeded into the kitchen slowly, Teal'c moved into the view on the other side of the doorway. Daniel got on Teal'cs left. Ford felt something poke him in the back as he stepped back. He heard a rattle and almost turned when he glanced to see a old suit of armor. Carter looked at him a moment then back at the kitchen. O'Neill walked out signaling that it was empty. Ford felt something poking his back again and when he reached back to feel what it was his hand was grabbed and pinned against his back. It almost hurt.

"Drop the Eagle. The rest of you drop your weapons as well OR your friend gets it." a feminine voice said.

Ford could feel the barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"We don't respond well to threats." Jack said as they all put their weapons up. Ford knew or figured they probably wouldn't shoot him, but he was safe if they did…or wait his coat was open. He wasn't safe.

"Do it Jack. She's serious and besides that we're not here to fight." Ford said putting the Eagle back in his holster.

"I said drop the Eagle, not put it back." Lara said pushing the gun into his head harder.

"Okay that's enough of that." Ford exclaimed as he spun around quickly.

Her grip was nothing on his hand and he easily turn it on her, grabbing her hand with his while grabbing her hand with the gun quickly with his other one. She managed to fire one round off but it only hit the shoulder of his coat. He let her go as he grabbed her other gun from it hostler quickly.

"Nice guns. Wilkes and Hawkins Black Demon .32's. Custom job's as you once said." he said looking them over then looking at her. The rest of the team came up quickly. "Please wait Jack. She may be unarmed but she is not defenseless, besides we're here not to kill her."

"True. But what if she doesn't corporate?"

"She should if we explain what we are doing here."

"You're beginning to sound like Daniel."

"Thank you." Ford said smiling at the comment.

"Wait a minute. I've seen you before. You're Doctor Jackson. I was at one of your lectures once." Lara said looking at him.

"Yes. I'm Daniel Jackson."

"What are you doing with these people? They using you like I've been used before?" she asked. Her voice was laced with sarcasm and apparent disgust.

"We're not here to use you. Jack put your weapon down." Daniel said. Daniel put his weapon away some time ago.

"What?" Jack said. "Give me one good reason?"

"She's not going to attack us Jack. We haven't came to her house to cause trouble or destroy anything. We came to ask questions and try to buy if necessary a few objects from her." Ford said.

Jack and the others had their weapons at ready to fire, but were not in a stance of aiming the guns.

"Can we trust you to not shoot us?"

"Maybe. Do you give your word not to force your needs on me and my house?"

"I do." Ford said.

He looked at the guns in his hand and noticed something.

"Well they do have the chip in them." he said as they just clicked but refused to fire. He spun then a few times noting the balance then handed them back to her even when O'Neill tried to stop him.

"Let's hope you honor your part of the deal." Lara said putting the guns back in her hip holsters.

She was in her tomb raider outfit. Gray top with shorts and her hiking boots. Her backpack was on the floor next to the armored suit of a knight of old. When Lara put her guns away, Jack let his down as did Carter and Teal'c. Mel never pulled hers out. She was watching everything from behind Carter.

"So what is it you're……here for?" she was saying when she looked past Carter. "Those last couple of artifacts I took from those thief's was going to the United States I take it?"

"Yeah. They were…ow!" Daniel was saying when Jack elbowed him.

"I'm not sure which…artifacts you're referring to but there was some headed for the US. That plane was hijacked and the objects stolen. We found out the you were the latest one with them." Jack said.

"I'm beginning to think that they must be more important than I figured." she said turning to Daniel. She kept glancing over at Mel who still hadn't put her hood back up. "Tell me something Doctor Jackson. Have you ever done research on a Emperor Yu?"

"Yes I have. He was the…"

"I know who he was. I know about Ra, Horace, Hathor…anyway, the objects that I know you're after, now anyway, have inscriptions about Emperor Yu. Is she what she appears to be?" Lara finally asked pointing at Mel.

"Yes she is." Ford said gesturing her forward. Mel came forward and shook Lara's hand.

Lara was in some shock, but holding up well.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Lara has seen aliens before Jack. Though Mel is far from alien." Ford said.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Fine. Now that that's out of the way then. Can we see those artifacts?" Jack said.

"How?" Lara asked.

"We'll tell you later." Daniel said.

"Tell her later Daniel?" Jack said.

"Well yeah Jack. Ford gave me a better understanding of what Lara has seen and done. Considering what she's been through, she'd take what we do more seriously than most politicians or any branch of the service would."

"How do you know me?" Lara asked Ford.

She had lighten up a little more now that they weren't pointing guns at her.

"I'll explain that later too."

"Colonel, we really need to hurry." Carter said.

"You're right Major. Miss Croft."

"Just Lara will do."

"Alright then, Lara, can we see the objects you have?"

"What do you plan on doing with them?"

"For crying out loud." Jack said rubbing his face. "They need to be returned back to the States. That's all I can tell you."

"I've already looked all of it over and found out what I needed, but one of the objects I still need."

"Why?" Daniel asked. Jack was about to say no, but Daniel wanted to know what she found out. "And which one?"

"How about this Jack. We let the two archeologist talk and Lara can show Daniel what there is and then Daniel can inform us what there is." Ford said.

"Yeah Jack. You think looking at old things is boring anyway." Daniel said.

"He's got a point sir." Carter said.

"All right!" Jack said putting his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Go Daniel."

Lara seemed to agree this would be best as she led him away. "Where are you going to be?" Lara asked before leaving.

"Outside." Ford and Jack said together. Jack looked at Ford while he shrugged. "I was going to go back out anyway. The scenery is nice."

Daniel and Lara walked off talking as the others went outside. The clouds had parted some so Mel put her hat back on.

"Nice grounds." Jack mentioned looking around.

"Very nice. I wonder though." Ford said going around the house.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked seeing him leaving.

Jack hadn't noticed since he was checking out the water fountain. Teal'c went back to get the van when Jack had asked him if he would get it.

"Part of learning how to play the game was done by using a obstacle course she built near her house. I wonder if it is really here."

Mel followed looking around. She didn't seem to care where they went, and Ford had asked her before Carter asked him where he was headed.

"Jack. You better come see this." Daniels voice said over the com.

"Let's go people."

Teal'c drove up as they were walking in. He followed soon after. They went back inside and found Daniel looking at a large golden, and damaged by the cracks and missing pieces, sarcophagus.

"Nice find. It is what it looks like right?" Jack asked.

"Yes is it Jack."

"Interesting." Teal'c exclaimed looking it over. "It has been significantly damaged."

"Looks like the activating device, switch…whatever is gone." Ford muttered looking at the top and then around for Lara. "Has this been opened yet?"

She was talking to Daniel at the other end.

"No. I haven't figured out how. It is different from any other sarcophagus than I have ever seen." she said coming closer as she talked.

She reached over and pointed at the opening point.

"I have noticed that this is where it opens but I haven't managed to get anything into there to pry it open. Mostly because of no time."

"It is possible to open it by using another means to turn the missing switch." Teal'c said.

"I'm guessing you….people," Jack said swinging a finger around at certain members of the team. "Are not sensing anything right?"

Teal'c, Carter, and Ford shook their heads.

"I might be able to open it." Ford said looking over the damaged and missing part. There was a small broken section that a pair of pliers could possibly grab. It wasn't big enough to grab by hand.

"We should check it out sir. If there is….anything in there." Carter suggested.

Jack tapped the butt of his PC-90 as he thought. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Any idea what might be inside?"

"Since the sarcophagus is damaged a lot, I haven't figured out who owned it, but from some of the pictures I'd have to say it was Emperor Yu's once."

"Do you think we should look inside?"

"Well we know Yu isn't in it, so I don't know…"

"Yes or no Daniel."

"Yeah. We probably should look."

"Don't need something going wrong on the plane ride home." Ford said.

"Go Ford. The rest of us." he said pulling his weapon up.

Carter and Teal'c aimed their weapons while Ford pulled a multi tool out. He quickly turned it into it pliers. Daniel was watching on the other end with his nine millimeter. Lara didn't know what was going on but pulled her weapons anyway. Melissa pulled her gun just in case. Ford managed to turn the switch which caused it to open slightly. Mel stepped back and grabbed her nose. She blinked her eyes and turned away. Then her head began to buzz. Ford tensed up while trying to keep from screaming. Mel stepped back and pulled a handkerchief out.

"What's up?" Jack asked. Everyone but Ford was looking at her.

"It smells terrible. Can't you smell it?"

"No." Jack said sniffing the air.

"That's not a surprise sir. I don't smell anything, but she naturally has a heighten sense of smell. What does it smell like?"

"Death and decay." she said sitting down.

The smell wasn't as bad on the ground. Ford's head wasn't hurting anymore and he hadn't heard what was going on when it was, so he figured it was okay to continue. He figured Mel had just moved to far back by accident as he put the tool away and grabbed the side panel that had slid out some. Only one side of the two panels had moved. He pulled a few times and it opened a couple of feet. That was when everyone smelled it.

"Oh my God!" Carter cried out as she collapsed to the floor.

Jack started coughing as did the others. Teal'c hadn't said anything but he was coughing. Ford fell to his knees and pushed the lid close. He had to give control over to Hercules to keep from vomiting.

**"I advise you toss this in the nearest bed of lava as soon as possible. From the knowledge I have about this sort of situation, we could get seriously sick just from the fumes. Failing finding a lava stream, ejection into space it advised."**

"What the hell was that?" Lara demanded from the floor.

The all had to crawl out of the room to get fresh air.

"That damn thing had enough power to keep that guy fresh even with it's damage." Jack said. "What could cause that Carter?"

"I'm not thinking that far yet Colonel. I've got to go outside." she said getting up.

"Same here." Mel said grabbing Ford's arm.

They all left, but Lara noticed something and had to ask Daniel.

"What is with those two? Are they an item?"

"No. I'm not allowed to disclose why…."

"We got some damn device in our heads that activates if we get too far apart." Ford blurted out considering he heard what they were saying. "Causes extreme pain."

He was trying to breath some flower he picked deeply. Mel and Carter where both trying to smell the flowers as well. Lara grabbed a couple seeing it was helping the others.

"Sorry about the flowers."

"Don't worry about it. Hilary can fix it later. Good thing he isn't here right now." Lara said handing a couple of the flowers to Daniel. "Has enough trouble believing I've seen aliens."

"Damn that isn't right." Jack said. He hadn't noticed Ford talking to Lara.

"I agree with Herc. We should burn it. I wouldn't use that even if it was cleaned for a year. Hell, I wouldn't want to get in that to save my life."

"Indeed."

Teal'c was the only one not looking sick, pale or ready to pass out.

"I'm going to go spray something. I want to know what's going on when I get back or else." Lara said going back in.

"Wait a minute…" Jack said following her.

"You two feeling better?" Ford asked the ladies.

"Yeah. I'm better." Carter said. She didn't looked green anymore.

"I will be as long as I don't go near that thing again." Mel said as she waved a hand. "That…"

She left it hanging as she stood back up.

"What do you think we should do Carter? About Lara?" Ford asked.

"What do you mean? Like telling her what were doing here?"

"Yeah." Ford said looking at the rose in his hand.

"Well….." she said thinking. "Ummm…"

"I think we should tell her. She knows that Teal'c is an alien. Or at least she suspects. Lara noticed Teal'cs medal tattoo."

"When?" Carter asked.

"He lost the hat when he fell to the ground like the rest of us. She told me it was the sign of Ra and the place where it was indicated the sign of slavery." Daniel mentioned.

"That doesn't prove anything." Carter said.

"True, but I don't think she'll believe otherwise." Daniel said.

"I know Lara enough that she won't say anything. Hell, she found Pandora's box. She had the Key to Time."

"I didn't hear you mention anything about those adventures when we were talking back at the SGC." Daniel said. "Wait, Pandora's box?"

"The Goa'uld once tried to acquire this device once. They never found it." Teal'c said.

"I know where it is too." Ford bragged.

"What planet though?" Daniel asked.

"This one."

"It's here on this planet!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Hell yes Daniel. I'm not stupid though. Me and Lara and a few others have to keep that information secret from the world. You would love to look the area it's in over." he said looking at Carter. "The gravity in that area is…very different. You can walk on the ceiling from what I remember seeing."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. The box is actually quite small and sits in a pool of acid. According to the legend, the acid was created by black tears."

"Wait please. What is this box?" Mel asked.

"I'm sorry. Back in…" Daniel started saying.

"Daniel. Forgive me for interrupting, but she won't understand half of what you may say. Pandora's box is…was a mythical creation that had all the evils in the world. Someone opened it up once unleashing them all, but that same someone closed it just in time. Only one thing was left in the box to save the world. Hope. Right now it holds a plague that would wipe out the world if left open long enough."

"Okay, I'm totally lost, but from what I guess this box is dangerous." Mel said.

"Very dangerous. Where is it Ford?" Daniel asked. He asked with a determination of getting an answer.

"Where is what Daniel?" Jack asked as he walked up.

They could smell some sort of fragrance that was undeterminable at the moment. Ford figured that she must have just blew up the spray can.

"Ford knows the location of an ancient artifact. A very powerful one." Daniel said.

Lara raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. He didn't look like he even knew what archeology was. Seemed a lot more like Colonel O'Neill.

"Ford says he knows the location of Pandora's box." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah right." Lara scoffed.

Ford sighed and whispered in her ear where it was in great detail.

"How do you know that?" she demanded angrily.

Ford shook his head and stepped back.

"How?!" she repeated.

"Pandora's box? Isn't that that thing that only had hope in it or something like that." Jack said.

Carter almost snorted as she laughed. Ford even chuckled.

"He plays stupid well." Ford said only loud enough for Carter to hear.

"Yeah Jack that's about right."

"How many other have to told?" Lara asked.

"None Lara. I heard what those people said to you, I'll tell you later how, but I won't give anything away. Hell, I know it would destroy the world if we had it. Sure won't help us in the fight with……"

"The alien's I take it? You all fight aliens. Goa…something. I never did get the rest of the translation figure out. Time to be straight with me if you seriously want my help. I know that aliens are real. I fought a few of them. I heard your voice change and eyes light up back there, so what's going on?"

"Group meeting?" Jack said gesturing forward and then pointed at Lara. "You stay here."

They walked several feet away, well from hearing distance.

"We have a problem. And it is Ford's fault."

"I agree." Ford muttered.

"Good. To many people are learning about what we do."

"That was Maybourne's fault that got Kinsey killed and me having to tell those NCIS agents along with the two Jag officers. I could have asked for someone that worked with the SGC, but I don't know them. As for everything else, I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, you're not helping."

"Actually Teal'cs right sir. Even if Ford wasn't here, the artifacts were taken by Miss Croft and I must say with Ford being here it helped avert a possible firefight."

"Okay. I'll give you that." Jack said.

"And what about that Raccoon City.." she said.

"Okay." Ford said dragging the word out. "We know about that. Move on."

"That would have came up eventually." Jack said.

"At a bad time probably. Can we move on Jack?"

"As much as I'd rather do things another way, we may have to tell her. She saw you flash your eyes for gods sake! Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I had a choice of letting him get me out of there or else passing out possibly in my own vomit. I was at ground zero. You all were farther away. If I hadn't let him take over, I would have passed out and the thing would still be open and I'd still be on that damn floor. And nobody would have came to my rescue. Melissa would be there with me!"

"I see the logic in that. Okay then, suggestions."

"She already knows a lot Jack. We should tell her. She also has a broken in half zat gun on one of her shelves. She said she knew it was a weapon, but didn't know what type." Daniel said.

"It's your call sir. I'll back you up, but in many ways it would be easier to tell her." Carter said.

"Teal'c?"

"It would make things easier O'Neill."

"What do you think?" Jack asked Melissa.

"Me? I don't know." she said shrugging.

"Okay then. Since she has a military background, brief though it may be, she should know how to keep this secret. I'll explain it to her if she has a problem."

"Go for it sir."

"I better do this Jack. She'll understand it better from me."

"Why is that?"

Ford could almost swear that Daniel was thinking about saying he was smarter. It certainly was the look on his face. "We're both archeologist."

"Okay then Daniel. You go for it."

Daniel left the huddle and gave Lara a brief, but thorough explanation. This took a few minutes.

"I want to see that eye glow thing again." Lara said. "Then I'll give my word to keep quiet."

Ford shrugged and let Hercules take over. Lara was surprised in the change of attitude and the way the voice changed.

**"Hello Miss Croft." **Hercules said as Ford's eyes flashed.

Jack didn't ever like that sort of thing and cringed as usual.

**"I hope you appreciate the trust we are placing in you. Otherwise my life as well as my host would be in jeopardy. I believe though that you would not do anything as such. The memories of your exploits are enough to see you're a woman of your word."**

"That was weird." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Can we go on please?" Jack said.

"Since you decided to be truthful with me, I'll be truthful with what I found. According to the research I did on the artifacts I collected, there is a hidden alien structure in the mountain near the Great Wall. The scepter or staff of Yu, I couldn't tell what the translation really said it was, anyway it said to place it atop a certain tower on the Great Wall. When the sun rises, it will shine its light upon the scepter/staff and show the way to the entrance. I believe there is an alien vessel buried there."

"A Goa'uld mother ship perhaps?" Teal'c stated.

"Yes. That's the translation. Goa'uld." Lara said. "I couldn't get that last part."

"Can I see these writings and other objects?" Daniel asked.

"I should be safe to go in now."

The smell had dissipated enough they could go in, but was still there some.

"I'm getting this thing out of here." Ford stated.

"You can't lift that." Lara stated. "It took dropping it in by helicopter to get it in here."

Ford ignored her and cracked his knuckles.

"Can't be that heavy." _Think we can lift this?_

_I used to club people with tree trunks I uprooted. This is nothing, maybe._

Lara shook her head and walked off with Daniel.

"Well if it was open I could flip it over and get in."

"You are not opening that again." Jack commanded. "I will shoot you if you try."

"I know that. I was talking aloud."

"Right. Don't drop it."

"Hey Lara you have a cart or something close?"

"Actually yes." she said walking away from Daniel.

She came back with a well used but sturdy looking cart. Ford grabbed one end lifting it the air and told Jack to get the cart under. He then grabbed the other side getting it on better.

"See no problem."

Jack and the others were slightly stunned at the impressive feet of strength.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jack said turning around.

Carter went back to looking at the various old objects. Teal'c followed Ford out with the smelly coffin. Once outside Ford kicked it off the cart, literally. It slid off and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"That's that." Ford stated as he turned the cart around.

"Are you hurt Ford Primus?"

"Nope Teal'c. Since me and Hercules had been together this long, we've blended better, for lack of better term. I try not to use my maximum capability so I don't hurt someone later. A lot like when Jack didn't know how to control his strength when he and Carter and Daniel had those arm bands that Anise gave them."

"I understand. You do not wish to repeat the incident like Jack did to that airman on the stairs and when he knocked me out."

"Exactly."

Once back inside, they started looking over other objects. Ford remembered something and decided to tell the two archeologist about it.

"Daniel, Lara. You ever heard of a Doctor Jones?" Ford asked looking at a tablet.

"Doctor Jones? Name sounds familiar." Daniel said thinking as he looked at the tablet Ford was holding.

"His name isn't on this. He died years ago."

"Do you mean Doctor Indiana Jones?" Lara asked taking the tablet away.

"Yes."

"What does this tablet have to do with him?" Lara asked not seeing anything of real importance wrote on it.

"That has nothing to do with him! I was just looking at it!"

"Then why did bring his name up?" Daniel asked.

"I was remembering something after looking at these artifacts. I found a certain object, crate really that was placed in a warehouse with other special top secret objects."

"So?" they both said.

"Doctor Jones found the Holy Grail once, but it's gone. Buried never to be found again."

"Okay. And this important for what reason? I mean, if it's gone. Then why tell us if it can't be found." Daniel asked.

"It's the other thing he found." Ford said casually as he picked up a gold box. Nothing was in it though.

"And that was?" Lara asked taking the box from him. "You're purposely avoiding the subject. What did the famous Doctor Jones find?"

"Wait a minute? I know who you're talking about now! He found several objects that are still on display in several museums. He once said he found the Ark of the Covenant."

"He did find it. The Nazi's had it, and the American government took it. It's currently still in the warehouse with several thousand other strange and unknown objects. It's there because no one can touch it otherwise they wind up dead. I can't see anything here that will help us with anything else." he said leaving. "I'm getting hungry."

He left to go eat. Lara told the others to help their self's so they left Daniel and Lara alone. There was plenty of meat slices so they made sandwiches. Jack made his own type, Teal'c decided to eat the one that Carter was making for everyone else, while Ford made one with just about everything, nothing spicy or hot though. Jack had a beer and offered one to Ford.

"No thanks Jack. I don't drink that stuff. Though I think I mentioned it before."

"What? What's wrong with beer?"

"Nothings wrong with it. I don't like alcohol. Besides that beer taste bad."

"Have you ever even had any alcohol?"

"I've tried a few varieties of different types but I never liked any of it. I like grape wine, but I don't indulge in it. Barely touch alcohol at all. Been many years. I stick more to pop and juice."

"You never told me you didn't drink?" Carter said, and after a moment. "That didn't sound right."

"I know what you meant. I just didn't think about it. I've seen you drink beer, but I also know, you know, the limit. Otherwise I really don't care. I only have a problem with people that drink in excess. Looking to get sick. Drown out problems and that sort of thing. I know none of you all do that."

Jack kinda looked away a moment before turning to the window. They took the other sandwiches to the two archeologist and spent the rest of the day helping or looking around. Daniel and Lara talked for several hours as they went over different objects and translations. Ford refused to tell them anymore about what he knew. The two eventually came up with the translations saying that Emperor Yu did leave a small Goa'uld mother ship behind, but there was many traps and dangers in order to get to it. Since Lara had more experience and refused to be left out of the "adventure", Jack agreed to take her along. That and she had a private plane so they could avoid customs. Teal'c managed to find a few damaged staff weapons and between him, Ford, and Carter got one working. Lara allowed them to spend the night in the extra rooms. Ford and Mel had to share a room, naturally.

Morning was coming slowly and everyone was still asleep, everyone but Ford who had awoke about half an hour ago. He was reading a paper back book. One Samantha Carter had wrote. He was enjoying what she had to say as he also watched the sun rise. The view from the room was pretty good considering he had a view of the front yard. He noticed that there were a few people in the front yard messing with the broken sarcophagus. The large black truck was a extra long Dodge Ram with what probably had all the extra's. The men using lifting tools looked normal. Jack had called Hammond to report in and told him to send some people to collect the stolen goods. If this was them, they were early. Lara had also called someone to tell them where she was going and what had been happening. She said it was Hillary, her butler. Ford was about to yell out the window good morning when he noticed a couple of guys in a black van also at the gate. There were a few men outside dressed in black outfits carrying machine guns. Large version Uzi's, a couple M-16 types and AK-47's.

"Trouble already."

He grabbed his special coat, buttoned and zipped it. He looked out the window seeing they were having trouble with the damaged coffin since they looked to have opened it a bit and were currently getting sick. Ford reached back not noticing that Mel had turned over. Instead of shaking her shoulder, he accidentally yanked her tail. He turned around quickly seeing he did the wrong thing. She sat up quickly, and smacked him in the face, hard.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

She had taken pulled her tail back and covered herself with the sheet, even though she was still wearing her clothes.

"You got quite an arm." he said rubbing his face. "Sorry, but it wasn't what you think. I was reaching for your shoulder. We got intruders." he said tossing her, her coat. "We got to wake the others."

"Your life is full of fun isn't it." she said getting out of bed.

"Oh yeah. Lots of laughs." he said looking out the widow while she got her boots and coat on. "Sorry about your tail."

"Look next time."

Ford pulled his shotgun out as they left the room.

"We're not going after them alone?"

_I wouldn't just walk in._

_I know what I'm doing._

"I'd like to say yes. Me, personally alone, I would." he said opening Jack's door by forcing it open. Jack had his nine millimeter in Ford's right temple as he came in.

"Dammit Ford I could have shot you!" he whispered as he lowering the gun.

"Good morning to you to Jack. We got intruders."

"I heard you over in the next room. Let's get the others."

Ford walked back out as Jack got his weapon. Someone was walking below Mel noticed and pointed it out to Ford. Unfortunately they guy below noticed and yelled to his friends outside. Ford pushed Mel back into Jacks room as the guy below let loose with a burst of ammo. Bullets splintered the area around the door and bounced off Ford's coat as he got next to a post. Jack was on the floor covering Mel with his arm.

"Everyone should be awake now!" Jack yelled.

"I'd say so." Ford yelled back as the guy ran out of ammo.

As he started changing clips, Ford spun the shotgun with one hand cocking it, and then turned around firing. The man below looked up seeing his last moment as he was blown into the wall behind him. Ford re-cocked the gun and almost jumped the railing.

"Dammit! I can't do that." he muttered. "Mel stay behind me."

She got up and got behind him as two more guys came in bursting off rounds. Lara came from around the corner where her room was on the second level and burst off her two Uzi's into the intruders. They danced as they were riddled with ammo. As she changed clips, Carter came out of her room on the other side with her PC-90 at ready. Daniel and Teal'c came from the room down from hers with their weapons ready as well. Ford kicked out the damaged part of the rail and dropped down to the stairs below. Mel followed as he helped her down. Jack and the others were coming down the stairs as Ford fired a round out the window. He spun the shotgun and fired another round as a guy came through the front door. The guy was immediately blown back outside.

"What the hell are you using?" Jack asked as they started for the front door.

"12 gauge slugs. Why?"

"Down!!!!" he and Jack yelled as bullets began coming through the walls.

Ford pulled a hat from his pocket and put it on. When Ford had shown it to the team a few months ago they thought it was stupid looking. It was like a normal baseball hat, but was armored. It had one other difference. The back of it came further down so if he was shot in the back of the neck, he wouldn't be hurt. Ford stepped over and stood next to the doorway. Jack had giving up trying to yell at him. He was protected. Ford showed them earlier that his coat could withstand the effect of a small plastic explosive. Anything more he would feel. He switched ammo quickly as Carter looked around the corner near the stairs. She had a clear view of the scene outside. She fired off a few rounds then ducked back as bullets hit near her position.

"Sir. They're taking the sarcophagus!" she yelled.

"I figured that!" he yelled back.

Ford pointed the shotgun out the doorway and fired blindly. Someone got hit from the sound of it. He spun the shotgun and did it twelve more times in rapid succession firing blindly. The he shook the gun as he looked around the corner.

"Oh great."

"Is it safe to stand?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ford said still putting the gun away and pulling his Vash special.

"What was the oh great about?" Jack said getting off the floor and helping Mel up. The others slowly came forward with their weapons still at ready.

"I hit the van. Several times." he said moving into the doorway.

He put his arms up over his face quickly as a burst of ammo riddle the front of him. The others took cover again quickly. As the guy started reloading Ford did a quick rapid fire off the hammer. The second and third shot scored as they heard a scream of pain then nothing.

"Now it's safe." Ford said shaking himself.

Over a dozen bullets fell off the front and back of the coat.

"Did you feel any of that?" Lara asked.

"No. It takes anti-tank rounds to do anything I would feel."

"Anti-tank! What the hell is that coat?!"

"Impossible to penetrate." he said reloading. "I got the van and a few other guys, but whoever it was got away with the sarcophagus in a large, black 2004 Dodge Ram." Ford said following outside. "No license plate."

They checked around slowly to see if they were finally alone. Several burst Ford did hit Lara's Jeep.

"Oops." he said cringing. "Sorry Lara. I'll pay for that."

"You bet you will."

"We got a problem people!" Jack said from behind the busted van.

"What is it sir?" Carter said moving forward.

"Stay where you are! There's a bomb on the back of the van!"

"Shouldn't I look at it then sir?!"

"It looks to be a naquada bomb! It's got a sensor on it that detects motion."

"How powerful is that type of bomb?" Lara asked. She almost seemed frightened.

"Powerful enough to wipe out several miles depending on how much naquada there is." Daniel said worried.

"Damn N.I.D.! This has to be their doing!" Ford exclaimed. "Carter you me and Jack have to diffuse this. The rest you….pray." he said grabbing Carter's arm. She almost resisted.

"Don't come any closer!!" Jack yelled.

"Dammit Jack. I'm not dying this way! Not here! I've got explosive training, Carter knows how to work on the stuff and you…well…can offer support." Ford said walking around Jack slowly.

It was indeed a naquada bomb, but the motion detector was if they tried to move it. Mel had no choice but to follow and watch. Carter got down and looked at the timing device.

"We've got two minutes."

"Great timing." Jack muttered.

"Do your MacGyver thing and get you ass down here and help." Ford hissed at him.

Jack cringed at the use of that name but dropped his gun and helped anyway. With a lot of grumbling, some swearing, mostly on Jack's part, and lots of ingenuity, they stopped the clock at three seconds. Jack for some reason actually looked like he had no idea what he was doing. Small though it was and looked to be crudely made, devastating it would have been.

"I helped hold things, that's all! Got it!" Jack said quietly and then looking at Mel. "You never heard that name either."

She only nodded after looking at the other two questionably.

"Yes sir."

"Your secret is safe." Ford said with a sigh of relief.

He sat back against the bumper as Carter leaned her head against it. Jack got up and told the others they fixed it, but not before telling Ford and Carter they did a good job.

"I knew when I got into this, it would be an adventure, but this is just getting crazy."

"You want to quit?"

"And miss all the fun. No way Carter."

"What do we do with it now?" Daniel asked coming around to congratulate them.

"All in a days work." Ford said helping Carter up.

"Thanks Daniel. As for getting rid of it, I don't know." she said.

"We can hide it in my house with the other stuff being taken back to the US. You'll have to call your commander and tell him what is being sent with the rest of the artifacts."

"I'm going to right now." Jack said going into the house.

"Well, now that that's over with, what do we do?" Daniel asked.

"We wait until the Colonel tells us what's going to happen." Carter said.

"Fine with me. You all sit or stand here, I'm going to call for repairs and get breakfast." Lara said leaving them next to the damaged van.

"I'm going to get something as well, if you don't mind Lara." Ford said.

"Help yourself. We leave, or I leave in an hour. With or without you all."

They all came in and got something as Jack got off the phone. He had to radio them to find out where they were. He told them Hammond already had people on they way. After they ate they got into the Land Rover and damaged Jeep. It only needed a little work to get running again. Lara grabbed the scepter and a few other things and then drove the Land Rover. Jack drove the Jeep with Ford and Mel being in the vehicle. Seeing as Ford knew how to repair cars and such, it didn't take too long. Ford tried to get Jack to help, but Jack actually seemed to know nothing about how to fix Jeeps so he gave up asking. Everyone else got in the Land Rover, Jacks orders. The plane was a private jet that had a lot of seats. Lara took the pilot seat while O'Neill took co-pilot. As usual everyone else had to stay in the back. They had two layover's before reaching China.

"Look Daniel, considering your background in artifacts and such…what you do, you must have read the bible at some time?"

"I did. I've read several."

"Do you remember what the bible said about the Ark?"

"What are you two talking about?" Carter asked walking up to them in the plane. She took as seat across from Ford near Daniel.

"Ford found the Ark of the Covenant or so he says inside a US government warehouse."

"It actually exist?"

"So does Pandora's box. Now it was created by some god by what I heard. More than likely a Goa'uld or Ancient. But it's a weapon. A unstoppable plague weapon. The Ark was found, taken by the Nazi's and later taken by our government."

"Yeah, you said that. What does it really do?" Daniel asked.

"It kills those that are not worthy. I don't even think I could touch it and certainly don't want to try. It's almost instant death to even look at the Ark. We….I don't know what to do with it. Left open long enough, it would destroy the world. Or so I think." Ford said shrugging.

"We can't use it against the Goa'uld. If it can't be touched, how does it get moved?"

"You use the poles built into it. But it is not suppose to be a weapon. We can't use it for any reason. And if the higher ups say anyone at the SGC has to, I'm not going to be part of it. If it gets opened in the SGC, there will be no SGC. It would be destroyed within minutes. That's why I advise that it stays where it is."

From touchdown to a local eatery that Lara liked, to the Great Wall of China, Lara had everything set and ready. Friends were waiting for Lara to help her get what she needed and where she needed to go. No one questioned her about the SG team or about their equipment. Hours later they arrived at the Great Wall.

"All these years and I finally get to see this. It's incredible." Ford said spinning around as he looked.

"All that stuff you said you used to do and you never got to China?" Jack asked.

"I was stuck state side most of the time. Other than a few places in Europe. Made it to Japan once."

"Okay." Jack said looking around himself.

He wished he had his PC-90 or at least a zat gun. Something about not having a weapon out bothered him. All their equipment was in the two vehicles a few feet away. With the exception of Ford who had everything in his coat. Lara said she planned on spending the night on the Wall to see the activation of the staff. She finally decided to call it a staff since it looked more like one anyway. Seeing as the temperature was suppose to be at 70 degrees that night, they decided to camp out on the wall with her. Lara climbed the tower that was suppose to be the one in the translation and placed the staff in a hole that shouldn't have been there. Or so she said. Seeing it fit, she took it back and tossed it down to Daniel. She then looked how far from the ground she was, and seeing it wasn't too far she jumped off without any problems.

"I was once here looking for…."

"The Dagger of Xian." Ford put in. He was looking over the Wall at the ground below. "Not a great looking weapon."

"That's right. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Jack said trying to change the subject. "What was this…"

"No Colonel O'Neill. How is it he knows about my past in ways I've never told anyone?"

Jack looked over at Ford.

"I didn't say a word."

"Daniel?! For crying out loud!"

"I didn't tell her that much. She must have figured it out herself."

"Well Colonel. What's it going to be?" Lara said. "I can just leave and come back another time and you'll all be somewhere else. I have plenty of time."

"Dammit. Fine, if you get messed up in the head, it's your own fault for listening." Jack said waving his hands as he walked away. "Carter, your better at this."

"Forgive me Major, but it would be easier if you explained it in a way that your Colonel would understand. I have a few errands to run before tomorrow."

"Alright then. Ford is from another universe."

"Possible, not. Doesn't explain everything." Lara said raising an eyebrow.

She had her arms crossed and glasses on. Ford had been wearing the same brand she had except it was a man's pair and had been since they got on the plane in England. She thought it was weird but didn't comment on it.

"In his universe a lot of what happens here is all fiction. All of us here are fiction. I'm having trouble still believing it." Daniel said walking over. "In our case, we're a popular TV series."

"And I'm what?" she said not believing him. "A show girl?"

"A popular comic, movie, and most importantly video game character. You started as a video game character. I have proof right here." he said pulling something from his pocket. "If it blows your mind, you asked."

He held it out as he looked out at the expanse of the Walls great view. Lara came over and looked at it. It was the instruction booklet to the Angel of Darkness game for PC.

"He showed me the game on the computer. A couple of them actually. It's you, in some ways." Daniel said.

"I still haven't finished the game. You'll have to tell me how you got out of that sometime." Ford said.

"My breast aren't that big." she muttered looking at a picture in the booklet.

Daniel coughed and looked away, but not quick enough after looking in the wrong area first. Sam glanced at him sharply, though Daniel didn't notice. She also looked at Ford, who hadn't moved or looked away from something on the ground, over the wall.

"Interesting. But…..I guess that proves the truth." she said giving it back. "With everything I've seen and heard lately, nothing surprises me. Alternate universe, okay. I'll be back later."

"I don't think she believed us." Ford said shaking his head as she walked off looking disturbed. He put the booklet away and looked back over the large expanse.

"What makes you think that?" Daniel asked. "Sure I didn't believe it till you showed me the games, but…..well…….okay never mind. Just seeing the DVD's of us was disturbing."

They were all quite for a few minutes until Ford spoke suddenly.

"Hmmm, from here, with the elevation, I could hit that rock."

"Which rock?" Jack asked.

"That one way out there. About four maybe five miles out."

"I doubt that."

"I'd show you but it would be a bad idea."

Off behind Ford and Jack, Carter was whispering to Daniel and Mel. Since they were a few others around, Mel had her white rob around her and hood on. It actually made her look like a monk in white and no one seemed to care. A few other monks were around, somewhat. The chest gave away the gender though.

"What is it with guys and guns? And what about the cars or trucks?"

"Seriously, I never found out." Daniel said.

"It's got to be that alpha male thing. I can't really recall all those words that that veter…animal doctor you had come to help us." Mel said.

"It's possible." Daniel said adjusting his glasses.

"That and ego." Carter said still watching Ford and Jack.

"If Ford even has much of an ego." Daniel commented. "Other than flaunting his weapon skills."

"True." Carter said.

"I have to admit, Mr. Primus is different from any other male I've came across." Melissa said.

"Also true." Carter said agreeing. "He treats me a hell of a lot better than all the other men I've been out with."

"Fine Colonel. I'll show you if it's an order." Ford said pulling his special gun out. He pulled the scope out and attached it along with the silencer. A new silencer. Then he pulled the clip and loaded only one bullet.

"What are you doing Ford?" Carter asked coming up quickly. She glanced around seeing a few people looking at them.

"Following orders. Daniel! Tell these wonderful people around us that I'm not shooting anyone, I'm….testing the range on this new piece and that we have the permission of whatever authority is here."

"Jack, you're not serious about letting him do this?"

"Just do it Daniel. I got a lot of money riding on this." Jack said.

"You are serious."

"Daniel…"

"Okay." he said turning around and speaking in a few languages.

Ford ended up telling him what to say in Japanese seeing as Daniel didn't really know those languages well.

"What's going on sir?"

"A bet. You want in?" Jack said smiling.

"Oh Christ Colonel." Carter said walking away.

She muttered something unintelligible as stood next to Mel. Mel instantly covered her ears as she also plugged them. Everyone around them got the message as they either ran away, walked away or stood there. They also covered there ears. Ford lined up the shot and took one last look around. Everyone had there ears covered. He told Jack that he would shoot with his left hand. Checking his aim again he fired. Due to the location, the sound echoed for miles and sounded louder than normal. A lot like a deck gun from a destroyer going off. Ford managed to step back in time to keep from falling. Four and a half miles out, a large boulder exploded under the hit. Ford managed to catch the bullet casing before it went over the edge. Everyone that was watching started clapping and hooting in applause, except the team.

_Better let that go._

_Why? Oh……OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AH! Dammit that's hot!" Ford yelled dropping the casing quickly.

He shook his right hand and dropped the gun. He looked at the injury seeing it was a third degree burn in the center of his hand. It was cauterized so it wasn't bleeding but it still looked really bad and hurt like hell.

"Damn, I was so sure I'd win." Jack said before looking at Ford. "Are you alright?"

"Hell no! I might as well have tried to catch a staff blast!"

"Let me look." Carter said grabbing his hand even though he tried to take it away. "Ford! You burned your self down to the bone!"

"Ouch." Jack said looking a moment then walking away.

"I hit the target though Jack." Ford said taking his hand back.

"Why did the rock explode?"

"Sir. Ford is injured and you're wanting to know about the bet!"

"He's got a Go…...Tok'ra Carter. He'll be fine." Jack whispered.

"Give Hercules a couple of hours. I'll be as good as new." Ford said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. But until then let's get this covered. We don't need him fighting an infection too." Carter said dragging him over to the vehicle.

"Why in the hell did you take that bet? Getting O'Neill in that mood…." she quit talking as she dug through one of the packs.

"I didn't bet him anything. I just said I could hit a rock and he started the bet. I said forget it and he ordered me to do it. I told him no and he said he'd put me on report or worse."

"You should know he would have asked. What was the bet for anyway?"

He almost, almost said a date or night out with her, but he was treading on thin ice as it was.

_I wouldn't say that. That would be the quickest way to get punched or worse._

"I don't know really. We never set anything." he said as she wrapped his hand.

"Why did it explode?"

"I used a special explosive round. Depleted uranium round with extra propellant."

"What for?"

"To make sure the impact was seen. I never should have said anything."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have." she said tying it off. Ford resisted the urge to grunt as she yanked it hard.

"Let's hope we aren't attacked or anything requiring the use of a gun. You won't be using this hand till morning. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am." Ford said giving her a small two finger salute.

Despite her anger at him she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here's your gun back. Can we take a walk?" Mel asked.

"Sure." Ford said turning enough for her to slide it back in its holster.

Jack and Daniel were talking about something as they watched the dust still settling where the explosion was. Ford picked up the shell casing and pocketed it as Carter told Jack they were going for a walk. They walked and chatted some for the next couple of hours before settling down for the night. Lara had came back late and went straight to sleep. Just in case, Jack had everyone take shifts at watching for intruders or whatever seemed….against them. Considering Lara's past and the N.I.D.'s involvement recently they were taking extra precautions. Jack awoke to hear movement. He looked up to find Lara already up and with the staff in place. The sun was coming up, but it was not showing itself yet. Ford was sitting near the edge with his eyes closed. He had his Vash special revolver in his left hand.

"Last one to watch us and he's asleep." Jack grumbled.

**"Yes he is. But I am not." **Hercules said looking up and making the eyes flash. He knew from Ford's memories that that was creepy to Jack and it was something Ford thought was a cool trick to pull on Jack every once and awhile. He took a little pleasure in doing it, but made sure it didn't show.

**"He began to get tired a few hours ago, so I took over. I gave the appearance of being asleep, but was on guard the entire time. Miss Croft has been up for over an hour. I could tell you what she has been doing."**

"Such as?"

**"Exercise, cleaning her weapons, placing the staff to name a few."**

"Point taken. Thanks Hercules. Is Ford rested enough?"

He shook his head and said wait another hour since it would take that long for the sun to hit the crystal lens in the staff. Hercules also informed him that the hand was still healing.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour." Jack said putting on his boots and jogging away.

Teal'c came out of his bag shortly after and started his exercise, whatever they were, under the tower section. Melissa only rolled over as Daniel woke up with a sneeze. Carter opened her eyes, took a look around, then laid back down. Daniel got up and went over to talk to Lara. Lara was looking at her laptop when Daniel sat down.

"What are you looking at?"

"Information on the internet that talks about Emperor Yu. Anything you can tell me would help."

Daniel gave her what he knew on him that wasn't too classified as she stopped looking on the internet.

One hour later…………

Jack had returned early and woke Carter and Mel by yelling. Mel didn't like the wake up call, but kept her mouth shut. Carter had the same look like she wanted to smack him or shoot him, Ford really couldn't tell. They packed up as the sun came over the rise. Lara was standing next to the staff with binoculars. The sun rose and slowly came down the staff until it hit the crystal. A straight, visible beam of light shot from it and hit something out on the hillside. There was a small tremor as part of the mountain opened a few miles away. Even in the early morning light, the size of the opening was visible. It must have been large enough for a Goa'uld cargo ship to enter.

"Well, these won't be needed." Lara commented as she put binoculars down.

When she tried to remove the staff it didn't come. She tried again and then gave up and climbed down after looking it over. She noticed that the bottom of the staff put out small sticks that made it embedded in the tower.

"I don't know how long we have so let's hurry." she said getting in the Land Rover.

It wasn't hers, just a rental. The others got in theirs and they raced off as quickly as they could before a lot of tourist showed up. In less than half an hour they made it to the opening. The outside of the door made it look like it was part of the mountain. From the looks of the way it opened, large metal pistons and other levers moved the doors out so they didn't damage the mountain in any way. At least that was the idea once. Many trees were broken when the doors slid over.

"It's large. I wonder why?" Melissa said.

"Probably to allow supplies to be brought in by a cargo ship." Daniel speculated.

"Let's move out people. We have no idea when…"

An explosion behind them caused them to look at the Great Wall. They noticed that the tower they were using had smoke coming from it. Hearing movement they turned to see the large doors closing. Lara grabbed her bag and rushed in. Jack ran for it as the rest of the team followed. Ford placed something on the inside of door as they ran by.

"We need to keep moving." he said looking at the door. Thirty seconds top till it closed.

"What for?"

"A explosive on the door."

"What? Why?"

"How else do we get out if we can't go any farther later. It's been a long time in here."

"Good point." Jack said moving forward.

They got a hundred feet between them and the door when it started closing. As the doors touched there was a muffled explosion followed by raining debris. As the dust cleared they saw a small hole in the twenty foot thick door. It was just big enough to crawl through, if they left their packs. Activating their lights, they looked around seeing they were in a large empty chamber that continued down on brick stairs and flat ground that might have been used to push crates or something. It led to another large door at the bottom that flattened out. That door seemed to be the only one still able to open. But it was locked. The other doors were damaged by time and didn't look like explosives would do any good. Lara said there was a hidden switch somewhere as she looked around. They helped look around but mostly found a large cargo door above them. There was no way they could get to it, much less open it.

"Here it is. Wait here." Lara said crawling into a small opening off to their right. She came back out a few moments later with a golden scarab.

"I hate those things." Ford commented.

"So do I." Lara said looking around.

She found an opening that was hidden just to the right of the door. As she began to put the scarab in Ford pulled the revolver back out and pointed it at the door. Everyone thought they were about to be attacked and instinctively raised their guns.

"Expecting something?" Jack asked.

"On Lara's adventures. Always. I betting on bats or some large lizard."

Jack looked over at Lara seeking confirmation.

"Sometimes I encountered things other than humans trying to stop me." she said as she put the scarab in. There was a click then the door opened with a grind.


	18. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18

There was a click and the door opened with a grinding noise. A low growl was heard and was soon followed by a large animal walking by the door.

"Told ya." Ford said.

They waited to see what the animal was while Lara gave a quick look inside. She dashed out quickly with a overgrown alligator on her heels. She turned around on the ground and pulled her guns. They all opened fire anyway taking the large creature out. They had to back up several feet though. Even with the staff weapon, it still kept coming at an impressive speed. It took three shots from the staff weapon to kill it along with their bullets.

"Was that what I thought it was?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I think so sir." Carter said stepping back.

"Must be something in the water." Daniel said.

"They grow that big since no humans are around to keep them from growing that big. You don't see alligators get this big in Mississippi or wherever they are at because of population control." Ford said trying to make them think about what they just said. "When they get to big or out of hand, their turned into bags or whatever else they decided to make."

"That's a reptile right?" Mel asked. "I've only seen pictures so far."

She had taken her hood down when they came in and had also participated in the shooting.

"Yeah. But why there is one here, I'm not sure." Lara said. "They're not indigenous to this region. I expected bats."

"So did I." Ford muttered.

"Bats? They'd actually attack us?" Jack said.

"Yes. There isn't much else to eat in here so we end up on their menu."

"Ugh." Jack muttered.

"Not dark enough though. Maybe further in." Lara said. "Let's go. That was the only one."

They entered a room that must have been twenty by twenty feet. A long and deep tunnel led out of the room from what Lara could tell. It was probably seven or more feet deep and a good fifteen feet wide. There was a channel of water running through the tunnel. Some fish were present in the water along with bones that would need computer equipment to identify. Another passage continued forward but had a metal gate over it. There looked to be another room or hallway beyond that. The floor also looked funny.

"You're not going in that water are you?" Ford said looking down the passage. One direction went into a dark turn and the other looked to have a lip to crawl onto. The other side of the lip looked like there was a ladder that led up.

"You've got to be kidding." he muttered.

"What is it?" Jack said looking down the tunnel. Carter had went across a small bridge and looked at the metal gate.

"We might be able to blow this gate sir."

"Bad idea. Trust me." Ford said still kneeling down near the water as he looked. "There's a switch, most likely, on that lip which opens a trap door that leads up the ladder there in the wall. From there…I don't really know. Could be another trap, attack, or a long path to getting this door open."

Lara looked down the tunnel as well and put her guns away. She dropped into the water right in front of Ford splashing water into his face, on purpose. She swam up the tunnel while Jack laughed as Ford stood up. He spit some of the water out and wiped his face with a groan. Daniel and the others, except Teal'c cracked up. They heard a clank and then watched as Lara disappeared from view as she climbed the ladder.

"This might take awhile." Lara yelled.

"Thought so." Ford said.

"How long do you think?" Daniel asked.

"Oh……compared to her other adventures………anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of hours."

"Couple of hours?! I'm going with her. Who's coming?" Jack exclaimed.

"Not me." Mel said. "I'm not going into the water unless I don't have a choice."

"I'm staying. This coat becomes much heavier with water."

"Me too." Daniel said.

"I'll stay here sir. You go ahead."

"Teal'c?"

"I will follow you O'Neill." he said getting in the water.

"Hopefully see you soon." Jack said following. They disappeared moments later.

"I'm glad you didn't want to go. This coat doesn't help me in water. I just sink." Ford said going over to the metal gate. He tugged on the gate seeing it was more than securely in place. "I could probably yank this off, but I think there would be consequences."

"Such as?" Carter asked.

"I really don't know and don't want to think about it."

"I don't mind waiting." Daniel said.

"Let's hope it doesn't take to long." Carter said.

Ford looked around the room as Daniel and Mel sat down next to a pillar near the wall.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked.

"Looking for a hidden door which I believe is right here." he said running his finger along a line. He felt the outline as he made a complete square. "This door definitely opens outward. I don't have the equipment to open this. One, to tight to the wall and two probably needs a switch to open it."

"I think I know why you don't use or won't use explosives." Carter said.

"Huh?"

"Might bring the roof in on us. This looks old enough that an explosion would cause it to collapse."

"True. But that wasn't the real reason."

Jack and Teal'c followed Lara down a long passage that turned to the left and went straight again. It then turned to the right and came to a large opening. The way they needed to go was still there but they needed to jump to it. Time had gotten to this section and there was a large chunk missing in the hallway. They walked to the edge and looked down. There was some light showing the ground, but not enough to risk climbing down by rope. They also couldn't tell how far from the floor they were. Jack removed a flare and let it drop. He watched as it finally hit the ground after almost twenty seconds.

"That's far."

"Very far. I'd say fifty to sixty feet." Lara said after also looking.

"Move over." she said walking back so far then making a running jump. She caught the edge and climbed up.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. "We have to jump that Teal'c."

"Indeed." he said tossing the staff over to Lara.

Lara caught it without a problem and moved out of the way. Teal'c got a running start and managed to land just inside the opening.

"Nice." Lara exclaimed.

Teal'c nodded and moved next to the wall. He took the staff back and waited for Jack. Jack looked down again then spun his gun so it was behind his back. He took a longer running start and jumped. He caught the edge like Lara, barely, and then let out a groan as he crawled up. His shoulders felt yanked on, but he wasn't going to let it show. "What's next?"

"We may have to do this again." she commented as she walked off.

"Bring it on then. I can handle it." Jack said trying to ignore the ache in his arms.

"We'll see." she said smiling as she walked away.

They had another small jump that was around the right corner that led to a ledge. Lara looked out across the expanse seeing several large pillars with flat tops. She pulled out a pair of night vision goggles and looked around.

"There is another switch but it's on the other side. Think you can make it boys?"

"No problem." Jack said with not as much confidence as before.

Teal'c only nodded and waited for her to proceed. Lara looked the different pillars over before putting the goggles away.

"You want to stay alive, follow me and stay away from the other pillars. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Lara, not ma'am."

"Okay, Lara."

"Good Jack." she said jumping forward.

She jumped to the next one on her right and pulled a flare. Jack and Teal'c jumped forward and followed her along. Half way through one of the pillars Lara landed on shifted some. She looked around with the goggles and noticed she picked a bad pillar. She was about to tell them when a familiar chirping noise caught her attention. She pulled her guns searching for the noise. Her flare rolled off the top and fell to the ground far below. Jack saw Lara pull her guns so he got his from behind his back. Teal'c looked around and fired as he saw something move. He fired a few more times as several more objects came from the darkness. Jack saw it was a lot of bats and began shooting as well. Lara fired and jumped to the pillar behind her as several got to close. She had to jump back to another and fired again as the pillar under her collapsed on itself. Several more jumps later and an empty clip they had quit coming or were dead.

Ford had given up trying to open the door and was just sitting next to the others. They heard gun fire and started to get up.

"Sit down. From the angle of the sounds, I'd say they ran into a lot of bats. Here, I'll show you. Jack?" he said into his com.

"We're fine. Just a bunch of blood thirsty bats as you figured."

"Okay. See."

Carter and Daniel sat back down.

After getting off the line, he looked to see Teal'c had already moved forward several pillars. He followed along and finally reached the other side. Lara was looking around with a flare. Off to their right was a wall with a small switch and the left had a set of eroded steps leading down. Lara pulled her guns when she heard another noise. Teal'c and Jack got their weapons up quickly as they listened. It was coming from below. Lara shook her head and put her guns up as she pushed the switch. A noise was heard off to their left and a door opened. Some doors below opened as well. Lara moved down the wall slowly with her guns pulled. They had to jump a few small distances but made it to the ledge with the open door. Lara looked around the corner seeing a large web. There was another switch behind it along with a ladder.

"There's a very large spider around here somewhere." she said glancing around. The guys looked around as Jack asked how big.

"Big enough to eat a dog. Maybe even bigger than that."

"Whoa!"

Lara took her flare, cleared a path with it and tossed it forward. The spider came down on the ceiling from the laddered area. Lara was about to fill it with lead when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Let Teal'c deal with this. Saves ammo."

She stepped back as Teal'c aimed his staff. The spider moved forward as they backed up allowing it to come out on the ledge. It was very large. Large enough they'd have to step on it to get around it. That was until Teal'c blasted it off the ledge.

"Nice shooting Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and looked over the ledge to see if it was truly dead. Seeing nothing coming up he followed them in.

Daniel was telling them about things he found in the hidden lab on Mel's world when there was the sound of something hitting the ground on the other side of the gate. They heard moving around earlier but couldn't see anything. They all began to fear the worst, except Ford.

"Wait there, it's probably a large bat or something."

"Colonel?" Sam called through her com anyway.

"Ugh!!! That's disgusting and freaky." Ford said backing away. "Thank god it's dead. I'd hate to deal with that."

"I'm here Carter. What's up?"

"Did someone fall?"

"No. Something else did though. Why?"

"Cause you just dropped a dead and disgustingly enormous spider on our steps!" Ford said through his com line. "I hate spiders! Warn us next time."

"From what I can tell, we're somewhere above you. At least that's what Lara says." Jack said.

"We'll probably see you soon then. I found a hidden door I can't open."

"Sir. We've noticed movement down here. We heard a few doors open and something came out of them. If you open this gate we may have company." Carter said.

"Use your discretion Major. We'll be along as soon as we can."

"Yes sir. You're right. That is disgusting Ford." she said only glancing at it.

"I really hate spiders." he said turning away with a shudder.

"So do I." Daniel muttered turning away from the site.

Lara pushed the switch in the wall which opened another door above her. There was a set of stairs leading down to a wall or possibly door. Jack was talking to his team as she climbed up. Teal'c watched the way down to see if the door would open. Lara yelled down she would be a minute and they heard her boots thud away. Lara came to the edge seeing she would have to climb out on the wall and slide over to a ledge up above. It was high enough that she could jump down to where she was at instead of climbing again. She shimmied over and climbed up. Once she got on the ledge, bats came from above. She quickly pulled the lever on the wall and turned around with a jump. Landing on the ledge below she sprinted as the ledge she was on gave way to her forceful landing. She spun around and grabbed the ledge instead of climbing the ladder. Teal'c moved over as she dropped down. The bats came by the opening but didn't come in. Lara looked at the wall below seeing it hadn't opened.

"What did I miss?" Lara asked no one as she looked around.

Jack slowly moved out to where the spider was blown off and looked around. The bats where down below and apparently attacking something. He looked up the way they had just came noticing a level in the wall that wasn't there before.

"Hey Lara. Was this here before?"

"No. I hate hidden switches." she muttered jumping over the distance and climbing up.

She pulled the lever and jumped over to Jack. As they started back, Ford's voice was heard through the com. Lara realized what he meant and ran past them.

Ford was looking out the gate when the hidden door began to open. The gate also opened. _Oh hell!_

"Colonel! Better start running. It's a timed door!" Ford yelled into the com line. "Carter, you and Daniel try to keep that door from closing!" he said holding the gate up in its niche.

It didn't feel like it wanted down, yet. He pulled the Vash special and kept it ready as he heard movement out there.

Carter and Daniel leaned into the door as Teal'c started down. Lara suddenly came around the corner and rushed past as did Jack and Teal'c. Then the door pushed against them. They managed to move out of the way in time. Ford was having difficulty though. The gate was trying to come down and for some reason doing a great job. Ford was already on his knees.

"Hurry please!"

They crawled under quickly as Ford kept pushing against it. It would normally be easy to move something like this, but being fragile metal and only an inch thick he had to keep sliding his hands so the gate didn't impale him or bend and then impale him. Once everyone got through, Ford noticed he was stuck. Pulling as he moved in a sliding fashion he brought the gate with him as it lowered. It was bent permanently as he got off the ground. If they had to go back, he could rip it apart, or at least bend it out of the way more.

"You okay Ford?"

"Just fine Jack." he said wiping his hands off.

A loud roar, actually several loud roars made them become alert again.

"That sounds familiar." Lara said pulling her guns.

"What's out there?" Jack asked.

Everyone had their weapons ready and pointed into the darkness.

"Cover your eyes." Ford said aiming his grenade launcher into the darkness. "Flare."

They looked away as a loud thunk reverberated in the large room. Ford dropped the empty shell from the launcher and put it away. They all had a better look at the room with the flare slowly falling from the air. They were not alone.

"How did lions get down here?" Daniel asked.

"A question that most likely will never be answered." Ford said pulling the Vash special again.

They gave a confused look to which he shrugged. Another roar brought them back to reality.

"What do you usually do Lara?" Carter asked pointing her gun.

"Shoot'em. They always attack."

One of the lions turned now noticing them all. It started running toward them as did others.

"Oh boy." Jack said. "Conserve ammo people." he said firing a few rounds.

Within seconds the nine lions were all taken out. Lara seemed to have followed his advice since she only fired twice. Seeing there was nothing else in the room, they started forward slowly. A very large column or pillar as it once was, was blocking their path. They had the choice of walking around it, or going over it. Jack looked it over seeing it would be possible to climb over. Lara found the route rather quickly. As they started over a whooshing sound was heard.

"Something's burning." Jack said sniffing the air.

"You're right sir."

"No way." Ford said coming over a large section. "This is just prime."

Lava was pouring from the floor where a large section of the pillar impacted the floor and broke through. There were several sections that were safe to go across and other's you would never get near. A large flare up of lava blasted into the air a good fifty feet from them. The heat wave was intense even from that distance.

"That's a little hotter than I can take!" Mel said pulling on her collar.

She undid a few buttons and opened her robe. Another blast of heat came at them blowing Jack's and Mel's hat off.

"Whoa! Where did it go?" Jack said looking around.

Mel noticed that her hat was blown several feet back the way they came. The other problem was lava was flowing around the fallen pillar. Her hat was inaccessible. "Oh well. It was old anyway."

"Where's mine?"

"I think it burned Jack and we'll be joining it if we don't move." Daniel said following Lara.

They jumped onto the same spots she did finally getting off and running away from the lava. It seemed to be pooling in around the toppled pillar and going no were else. With the lava pooling it allowed for some light in the darkened room. They got to the other side finding one door with a passage way leading off to the right. There was a switch next to the door. Lara informed them that it was most likely a trap. They left it alone as she said she was checking the small passage way. Lara found two holes in the wall that were a couple of feet apart. She looked in both and tried the switches. She found out quickly that she had to do both switches at once. Seeing as the holes were small she needed one of the women.

"I need your help Major…..I'll get it……Carter."

"Sure." she said following along.

Lara told her what to do and Carter tried, but her arm was a bit to big. So they called Mel. Ford followed her in while the other guys stayed watching the door. Lara told them that when the switches were pulled that the door should open since she couldn't see anywhere else to go. Ford looked around the small room as Lara told Mel to put her hand in the hole and turn when she did. Mel shrugged and put her hand in as Lara did the same. As they turned the switches, two bricks came and clamped onto either side of their wrist. Just enough to keep them from moving. When they tried to pull their hands out, they couldn't. A hidden panel opened to their left as a grinding noise was heard behind them.

_That doesn't sound good._

_Sounds familiar. It's a trap!!!!_

"Hey Carter. There looks to be a door sliding closing where you went. Better hurry out of there." Jack's voice said over the com.

"I'll go and stop it." Ford said moving away.

Carter turned keeping a watch on the hidden door that was opening. The other two ladies couldn't fight back if they had to since their hands were busy. Ford saw it closing quickly and was about to move forward when Hercules yelled in his head to stop.

"Why?!" he said aloud as he stepped forward. His head began buzzing and he backed off quickly. "Colonel! I can't get near the door!"

"What?!" Jack yelled running over.

Carter heard Ford yelled and came rushing around the corner. She saw Ford shrug to Jack in a sorry way as he stopped short of hitting the door. It came down quickly and suddenly. Jack reached up and he yelled through his com.

"Are you alright in there?!"

"We're fine Colonel. We should have the door open in a moment."

They walked back over to the other two seeing the ladies rubbing their wrist.

"The door closed when this one opened I see." Lara said.

"Yeah. Can you try reversing it?" Carter asked.

The two tried again, several times and different ways, but no success.

"We have to continue on without them then. I've encountered this sort of situation before, not a lot like this, but similar." Lara said. "I also advise against blowing the door open. If that pillar made lava come up, then an explosion could end it all for us."

"Unfortunately you're right." Carter said. "Colonel, we can't get the door open. Blasting it won't work either since it might bring more molten rock up. And Ford can't get it up either. He's trying though."

"I knew we should have just pushed the damned button anyway." Jack muttered as Carter finished.

He responded back telling her that Daniel decided to try anyway and found that the button did indeed open the door.

"It's more than likely possible that these two opening will meet up somewhere. For now we have little choice but to continue on." Lara said.

Carter relayed the information back to Jack.

"Great. Just great. Okay Carter. Since we have little choice you're going to be in charge while we are separated." he said. "At least Ford can keep a watch on all of you."

"Ouch." Ford muttered seeing the looks on the ladies faces.

They did look at him in that way only women can.

"Hey, I didn't say it and wasn't going to. In my eyes you could easily beat all of us men."

That seemed to back them off him somewhat.

"Very funny Colonel. We'll meet you later then." Cater reported back.

She didn't let it on, but she was glad that he was here. Ford did notice though by the look in her eyes.

"We should be going." Lara said.

_Three beautiful women. Interesting time we shall have. What will you do if you all get stuck somewhere you can't ever get out of?_

_Get your mind out of the gutter!!!_

_It was a passing thought you had as well._

_No it was not!_

_Yes._

_No!!_

_Yes._

_Shut up._

After Jack signed off, he directed them forward, content that Lara had explained to Daniel some of her adventures as to what to look for and things like that. They walked down a long hallway keeping watch to see for anything that might be hidden or might attack. When they entered and gone several dozen feet, the door closed on them and the hallway lit up with small torches along the top of the wall. Jack grumbled and told them to just move out. The walk ended up being a good half hour. They ended up in a large room with what looked to be large chess pieces. Massive torches near each corner of the board lit the room with light.

"This is nice. Very different." Jack said looking around.

They walked around the massive board to find a smaller version of the chess game. Daniel looked around finding a large door with intricate drawings and writings, in Chinese of course.

"Carter come in?" Jack said as Daniel tried to read the wall.

When he got nothing he had the other two try. They got static as well.

"I think that being underground is causing the radio trouble Jack."

"Let's hope so. Anyway, what's it say Daniel?"

"Well it's an old Chinese style…..late to the B.C. area of history possibly…maybe …not really an area I studied."

"Okay Daniel…..I get it. It's very old. What does it say?"

"Basically, from what Ford has helped me learn of Chinese, it says one must play the game and win in order to open the door."

"That simply. Great. Who's going to play?"

"I can." Daniel said.

"Alright then. Go for it." As Daniel approached it occurred to him that there must be a catch. "Wait Daniel. What's the catch to all of this? What happens if we lose?"

Daniel walked over and moved a pawn forward one space as he spoke. It was the pawn in front of the knight on the Kings side. "Poison gas probably. Not really sure. That part of the inscription is damaged by time and erosion. Enough is there to make out saying failure is death."

"Great."

"We can't go back and we can't wait for anyone to come to us and the only way out is to go forward by beating this game." Daniel said removing his hand from the pawn. As soon as he did a pawn from the other side moved one space forward. The one in front of the rook on the Kings side.

"Whoa!" Jack said watching the larger board. The pieces that had been moved were moving on the large board. "Wait Daniel. I don't think we actually need to beat the game."

"What? What do you mean Jack?"

"Look at the board." Jack said climbing up onto it. "Even though they are white and black squares, some of them are a little different."

He pointed to a few of them that X marks in them, a line to each corner. From the looks of it, they opened downward. The first square with the X was Queen Knight three. The next square was King Bishop four and the last was King Rook five.

"Maybe if we can get some of the pieces here on these, the doors will open. Or maybe it's just certain pieces."

"It could also be that going on those places could bring our death." Daniel said.

"That's a possibility. Go read the wall some more before you continue."

Daniel walked off to read as Jack tried jumping on those sections. Nothing happened but they sounded different from the other tiles. Hollow like.

An hour later, Daniel finally figured it out. "Okay, here it is. The game is basically rigged with traps." he started saying.

He decided to explain it in terms Jack would understand since Jack was giving him that look when he just wanted the important stuff he would understand.

"Three traps anyway. The three X marks are places we have to hit in a certain order. If square three is landed on by either player before square one is hit square two will never open to allow the game piece to land inside to trigger the switch that opens the door. If a piece lands on square one, square three never opens. You have to get a piece on square two first then one on square three followed by square one on our next turn. If my pieces, the white ones, land on the three squares with the marks, then the door opens. If the black pieces do that, we die. We can reset the game however, unfortunately so can our opponent."

"Wait. Let me guess, there's a limited number of times we can reset?"

"Yes. Three times. Our opponent has the same amount. Now if we win however the doors will open. The marked squares are just another way."

"Who came up with this tactic?!" Jack yelled in frustration at the room.

"It didn't say."

"It was a rhetorical question." Jack said sarcastically as he rubbed his face. "This is going to be so much fun. Let's get on it."

"Already been thinking about that. This will take some time you know."

"The sooner we quit yapping and get on this game to sooner we get out." Jack said pulling Daniel back over to the game.

"What are you going to do Jack? Sit and watch?"

"Actually Daniel. I am a really great chess player."

"Say what?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Never mind how, just help me here."

Lara looked into the opening in the wall to see a slanted floor that turned off to the left. She looked at their feet.

"I hated the sliding parts. Usually had to jump at certain times." Ford muttered. "I'll go first."

"Wait a minute. Why you?" Lara asked grabbing his arm.

Ford knew from that look alone that he opened something he never should have. His mouth for instance.

"I've been tomb raiding as they call it in your universe for a long time. You're not trying to pull that male protect the female thing are you."

"No, that's not what I was trying to say."

"Sure sounded like it." Lara said as she turned to ask the other two. "Did it sound like that to you?"

Mel nodded and Carter seemed to agree since she didn't say anything.

"Oh great. Look, I didn't mean it that way. If you want to go, go." he said waving for her to go.

"What about them? Are you going to protect them that way then? I've seen how close you stay to them. I know about why you stay with Melissa here, but I guessing you stay near Major Carter because of an military obligation. Or is it something more?"

Ford kept his peace instead of exploding. He knew she was this way from seeing her in the movies, comics, and games, but didn't think he'd be on the receiving end of it. He clenched his fist as he talked.

"Okay, I deserved that. I can see how you all would think that way. I admit I want to make sure you're all safe from harm but I also know you can all take care of yourself in a dangerous situation. And I do stay closer to Carter for a different reason."

"They're mated." Mel simply put with a wave of her hand.

"Really now? This changes things. I though the military didn't allow that sort of thing." Lara said.

"We're…courting." Ford said.

He couldn't help using the term that British people use for dating.

"Ford is a civilian aide like Doctor Jackson. And we're not married." Carter said.

"Could have fooled me. You move and have skills I've only seen in military, armed forces, whatever you all call it. At least now I can see why you're being protective. I can live with that. Sorry about making a big deal out of it. I've came across to many men that try that crap."

"No bother." Ford said dismissing it.

"We should get going. Colonel O'Neill will rub it in our face that he beat us to wherever we meet up at." Carter said.

"Now that isn't happening if I can help it." Lara said hopping up and instantly sliding down on her feet.

They followed suit with Ford being last. The sliding floor turned left and continued a good thirty feet then turned right and slid another twenty feet before emptying out into a hallway about five feet off the ground. They all dropped off into a hallway with torches along the walls near the ceiling. Other than dust that looked to have been disturbed lately, nothing looked threatening. Lara managed to land and move out of the way. Carter saw how Lara landed and was able to do the same. Mel dropped off the edge and moved out of the way as well. Ford wasn't as fortunate. He came around the corner and hit his head on the ceiling which changed size on the last run. Lara was short enough to get under as was Carter and Mel, but anyone over six feet would get hit. That ended up being what happened.

"What the…!" WHACK!!

Ford slid out on his back and at the last second used his left hand to grab the ledge as he came out. He let go slowly as he slid down the wall and then tried to stand but couldn't do it as the room spun.

_What were you thinking?_

_Apparently not what I should have._

_Great, I had to get an accident prone host._

"Ford?!"

"I'm fine." he groaned. He tried standing up, rubbing his forehead. "That smarts. Help me up."

They managed to get him standing enough where he could hold himself against the wall.

"You okay?" Lara asked.

"Yeah. Going to have a headache for awhile. Whatever idiot built that should be shot." he grumbled rubbing his head. "I don't believe this."

"Can you walk or do you want to wait?" Carter asked.

"No….no. We've waited long enough, besides we haven't went anywhere."

Ford walked along using the wall for bracing as least until the dizziness passed as they followed the hallway. It stretched what looked to be at least fifty yards or more. The hallway opened into a large room that had a few bridges, pillars, and boulders behind traps, obviously. Over on one wall was a ladder leading up that was built into the wall. There was snow and some ice in certain places.

"What is that white stuff?" Mel asked.

She thought about getting closer but figured it might be dangerous. Lara looked at her like she was asking a stupid question.

"What would snow be doing in a place like this?" Carter wondered aloud.

"I'm going to see where this ladder goes." Lara said.

Carter said they should look around the room while Lara looks above.

"It's called snow. Just frozen water but in a different sense. Can't hurt you. Just makes you feel cold." he said picking up a hand full.

"Oh. Well, I have seen frozen water, but not snow before. Heard of it, but…" Mel said.

It was really cold and felt even better when he held it to his head. Mel touched it surprised at the coldness it was. The room didn't feel all that cold.

Carter looked around a rocky column to find the bones of someone. They looked to have died sitting and probably from a lot of pain seeing as the left leg was broken in three places. She looked up to see a hole in one of the bridges way above her. A good twenty foot drop from her guess. He had a pack that had deteriorated with time. In it was ammo that could be used in a .32 caliber gun, a couple of clips worth surprisingly. Food that had since gone bad, some flares, a old medical kit, a old map that had faded beyond even trying to read, a notebook that was tied shut, several old graphite sticks, and a old artifact. Kneeling down she pulled it out. It was a metal square, half a foot by half a foot. There were depictions on it of Samurai fighting along with holes in certain places. A couple of squares holes, three circles holes, and one rectangular hole with a triangle hole in the middle. She was looking it over when Lara came up.

"May I see that Major?"

"Yeah sure. You can call me Carter."

"Thanks Carter. I believe this is a key of some sort."

"It's pure silver with gold etching for the depictions. Why would it be a key though?"

"That I don't know. Maybe this Yu liked to have keys made this way. As for knowing it's a key, experience."

"Makes sense. Oh there's a notebook here too." Carter said picking it up.

She pulled the tie off and opened it to the last part. It wasn't a language that Carter knew.

"Looks like a mix between Chinese, Japanese and other that escapes me. I think I can translate it though."

Carter handed it over and Lara read what she could.

_"I just entered a long corridor with torches that look to stay on indefinitely. My partner thinks that they might be fueled by the magma that flows near here. I don't really know. We came out into a large room, which we're in now as I write this. My partner believes we are close to finding the way to a secret that will give power to save or destroy mankind. When I was sent this strange tablet by my mentor I didn't realize the danger we would be facing. We have been attacked by men wearing strange armor that fire energy based weapons. I have seen electricity before, but never like this. By sheer luck we were able to defeat them." _Lara read ahead to find something of more interest. She continued.

_"My partner has found a wall with depictions on it like the ones on the metal tablet. We spent a few hours trying to find out which place it would go. When we found what we believed was the place, Marcus took the tablet and put it in the slot. We realized too late that it was not the right place. Marcus was hit by a different electrical attack than the ones that were done by the armored men. He vanished before my eyes and the tablet was ejected from the wall. I………" _

Lara said he explained about mourned his friends death before he tried to continue. He spent more time looking at the wall to see where the right place would be. Just in case something went wrong again, he drew out the wall into the following pages near the back of the book. He circled the areas that he and his partner tried.

_"When I believed that I had found the place, I put the tablet in. When I heard that noise that came before Marcus was hit, I pulled the tablet out hoping it would stop the attack. When I pulled it out though, I was blown back off the ledge. I awoke later to find I had broken my leg in three places and had other internal injuries. I write this in hopes that the next brave soul that finds this place and reads my journal that they may have better luck than we did." _Lara couldn't tell who it was that signed it, but whoever it was did circle the place where he believed it to go.

"That sounds like staff weapons like Teal'c has. The other energy attack he mentioned probably was a blast similar to a zat gun." Carter explained.

Ford was looking at a certain place on the wall from what Carter could tell from her position. His back was to her though. Mel was nearby still fascinated with the snow. Lara picked up the stuff from the old pack.

"I'm going to go look at that wall."

"Be careful. And don't put that key in till I can look to okay."

Lara nodded and started her ascent up. Ford was still looking at a frozen section of the wall as Carter walked up. She looked as did Mel trying to see what he saw. The only noise in they all heard was Lara moving above and the trickling over water in a couple of places. Ford reached into his pocket and pulled a pair of gloves out.

"Your hands are cold?"

"No. Something else." he said putting the gloves on. He flexed his hands a few times. "These are armor plated like the coat. Think like plated boxing gloves."

"What are you doing?" Carter asked as he approached the ice wall.

It looked to be a good three feet thick. She got closer seeing something on the wall behind the ice.

"I'm going to break the ice wall by punching it. Call Jack just in case."

"Colonel come in."

Her response was static. Ford tried his as did Mel who had one and the got nothing.

"Let's hope it's just the fact we are underground. Okay, back up Carter. I don't want you getting hit by flying ice shards."

"Me neither." she said moving over behind a rocky area that stuck out.

Mel got behind it as well. Ford had to adjust a few steps over to keep their twenty five feet distance. Up above Lara stopped to watch and see what Ford was doing. She pulled her binoculars to see how much father up she had to go. Still a good two stories up. She looked back down to see what Ford had found. Carter was talking to him. Zooming in she noticed a line that was just outside the ice wall that went into the ice wall. She then realized it was a frozen over door. A well hidden door. She put the binoculars down a moment to see how far up the wall the ice went and then got up quickly and moved under a ledge as Ford punched the wall hard. It cracked loudly and sent a splintering of cracks up the wall and into the ceiling. Hanging ice cycles shook from their moorings and came flying down. The bridge that had a hole in it broke free as a large chunk smashed into it. It was destroyed instantly making Lara now have to find a new way to get up and down. Carter and Mel covered their heads and ice bounced around. Ford protected himself in his own special way. He punched each piece that came down on him. This all lasted less than a minute. Carter brushed herself off as did Mel. There was ice everywhere.

"Ford?! Lara?!"

"I'm here. I'm going to continue on up. There's another way up that was buried in the ice. It's going to be easier now." Lara yelled down as a few more pieces of ice dropped.

"Ford?! Dammit answer me!"

Her com unit buzzed with static. She tried calling him on the com and got static again. They both walked around the rocky section to find a massive pile of ice where Ford was.

"Ford." she whispered.

"He's alive, just…." Mel started saying alleviated her fears.

The ice started moving slowly and a black hand shot out followed by another. Ford moved the ice around as he tried to get out. He had to push and shove what felt like eternity when he finally saw light again. He pushed harder and got himself extracted out. He was cold, not freezing. Carter reached out and helped him up.

"Okay that wasn't such a good idea." he said shaking himself off.

"You okay?"

"Just fine. Cold, but fine. What about you two?" he said trying to shake the feeling of ice water running down his back.

"We're okay."

"Like you said. Cold but okay." Mel said with a shiver.

Wearing white didn't help her and being white furred didn't help either. Never being in a cold environment like this also added to the problem.

"Well let's see what you've found." Carter said shifting through the ice.

She looked to see a hidden door. There seemed to be a lot of hidden doors lately she thought. What really caught her attention was the depictions on the wall along with a indentation. It had one open spot to hold a certain metal plate. The plate Lara had.

"Lara!" Carter yelled. "We should have given her a handheld."

"Here Sam. Don't strain your voice." he said digging in his coat.

"Where did I put that…..oh here it is." he said pulling a largish gun out. It had a star like point on it. "Where is she exactly?"

Carter pointed as Ford moved to a better position. He saw her looking at the wall. Though he didn't know why. Pointing near her he fired. A long cable came out with the shot and imbedded into the ceiling next to Lara. She jumped and pulled her guns instinctively.

_That metal cable wasn't there before_. Lara thought.

She looked down seeing them gesture for her to join them. She knew she had to slide down a few ropes in the past, but never this far at this angel and especially on a cable. Her hands would be burnt for days if she tried that.

"If you think I'm sliding down this, your crazy!" she yelled down.

She started over to the wall when Ford yelled something. She looked over seeing something sliding up fast. She rushed over and caught it as it bounced off the ceiling. It was a cable clamp, but different from what she normally had ever seen before. As dangerous as it looked she decided to try it. Using the two handed clamp she slid down at a slow speed. It didn't take long though. As she dropped off Ford released the clamp and put it in his coat. He had a little more trouble getting the cable to come undone.

"It comes back?" Lara asked.

"It's not like Batman's who always leaves one behind. It's stuck. Watch your heads." he said yanking it out.

The cable came back into the gun pretty fast but it still hit the ground. Carter didn't remember seeing that when she had the coat on.

"Where was that when I had the coat?"

"In that trunk. I figured this would come in handy. It fits down here." he said placing it in a holster in the bottom of the coat. Left side.

He closed the coat back up and despite all the weapons and ammo he carried, Carter was still surprised that from the outside, the coat looked like a extra long trench coat. Couldn't tell he was packing enough to blow up a small building.

"Okay, I'm down here now. What is it?"

"That metal plate goes here." Carter said pointing at the opening on the wall.

Lara pulled the plate out and looked over the area. She said thanks and put it in. Nothing happened. She tried pulling it out and felt it give some so she pushed. Then the door opened. They looked to find another passage way. They proceeded down it seeing as it was the only choice. As they came to the turn, Lara stopped them quickly. The floor in front of them wasn't there. Lava was, though be it a good fifty or more feet down. They couldn't jump this and Ford's cable gun couldn't help them.

"This is just prime." Ford muttered looking down.

"What?" the ladies said in unison.

"That the second time you've said that." Carter said.

"Never mind."

"Stay here. I should be right back." Lara said. She found the niche between the ceiling and the wall and started sliding across. "I'll…..grunt…..let you….grunt…..know if….grunt…you need……grunt….to come across."

Ford bit his tongue to keep from laughing. It was funny seeing she did grunt just like the game. She dropped off on the other side and looked around the corner.

"Stay there. I'll be a moment."

She walked into a small room finding two tablets on the two pedestals. She could tell something was up though. It looked to easy. She looked around the room first finding nothing but blank walls. She touched them both lightly, left then right and vise versa. Nothing happened. She picked them both up and placed them in her pack. Nothing still happened. She walked back out and started sliding across again. Ford saw her coming back over and went back to watching the lava. Just seemed fascinating and being pretty far down it wasn't giving off much heat. He looked at the walls and noticed the lava was rising.

"What did you find?" Carter asked.

"Two more of those tablets. They must go up top."

"Well, we better hurry then. This lava is rising."

"What?!" Lara exclaimed.

They all looked seeing it was indeed rising. Not fast, but enough they should hurry. They hurried out and followed Lara up the ladder. They ran across the bridge and then climbed a few broken blocks sticking out of the wall. From there they passed over another bridge and climbed another ladder. At the top of that ladder was the broken bridge and a ledge leading to a double metal door that was off to their left. It wasn't possible to see the doors from the floor. The doors were a good twenty feet high by twelve feet wide. They weren't opening under Ford's pushes either.

"I think they open by coming outward." Carter observed.

"Great. Okay Lara. Get ready for a long climb." Ford said.

"What? Are you crazy. I'm not climbing that cable."

"What do you suggest then? I throw you across!"

"That would work."

"You're kidding?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That sliding across that lava pit tired my arms out. Even with this danger, I can't climb that cable."

"Okay then."

Lara backed up to the edge of the ladder they came up and had Ford kneel down where the bridge gave out. She ran forward and put her foot in Ford's hand. As soon as her foot was in his hands he pushed making her jump go farther. She caught the edge where the other side of the bridge was and climbed up. She ran over to the ladder and started up to the wall she was at earlier. Ford pulled the cable gun again with the clamp and fired it. Lara got up top and pulled the plates keys out. Ford looked down seeing the lava had poured out. With the ice in the room, steam was building quickly. He wasn't the only one who felt the heat. Mel was sweating as was Carter. He was just beginning to feel it. Hercules was somehow managing to keep his body temp in check. Lara was having trouble. There was five places to put these and nothing in the notes helped to show where they went. She tried one spot and dropped to the ground quickly. Nothing happened so she got up. The gold area had lit up. She looked around trying another area and dropping again. Two zat blast came out of the walls on each side and ended up hitting the places where the shots came from. The walls turned black from the weapons burning out behind the walls. Lara noticed this and smiled as she got up.

"So simple, but maybe not." she said taking the plate that had fallen out.

She looked harder and placed it in a different slot. The gold lit up and she turned to see the large door open. Ford slid the clamp back up and she came down quickly. He caught her and set her down as he pulled the cable out. It spun back in quickly as he pushed her forward. They all rushed in through the doors quickly. As they came through the doors closed and a large slab of metal came down over the doors locking them in.

"I think that is to keep the lava out." Ford commented looking at the metal cover.

"I'd have to agree. This room is well kept." Lara said.

The room was very large with enough light to be Hollywood lights. There was little if any shadows. There was a pair of doors on the left side of the room behind the three pillars and another pair behind another set of three pillars on the right side. One more set of large gold doors were in front of them. The entire room had a gold tint to it down to the stairs they were on that lead down to the doors in the middle of the room. As they walked down the stairs they noticed that the pillars were open. There was a Samurai warrior in full battle armor standing inside the base.

"Nobody move." Ford said. "These things will come to life and attack us."

"Yes, they will. But when is the question." Lara said pointing her guns at them.

Carter was pointing hers at the left side while Lara had the right. Mel had the left side. Ford walked over slowly and put his hand on the armor as he put the barrel of his Vash special into the eye socket. When he pushed on the armor nothing happened.

"There in a state of suspended animation. They won't move until we do something specific." Ford stated backing off.

"Any idea what that might be?" Carter asked.

"Not a clue. Probably something to do with the opening of the doors."

"Well let's see what we need to do to get them open." Lara said putting her guns up.

Ford moved his revolver to his left hand. Carter let her rifle drop and Mel put her pistol in the holster. They looked over the doors in the middle seeing a metal bar leading into the top of the door where they met. The bar was attached to a metal pulley system that ran across the top of the door. One pulley system went over to the doors on the right side of the room and the other went to the doors on the left side. Carter said she was going to try the Colonel again. When she got static, Ford and Mel tried getting nothing. They decided to try again later.

"I'm assuming from experience that we have to flip, pull or push something behind those doors. Once that's done on both sides, the bar is raised and we can go through." Lara said.

"How do we open the doors?" Carter asked.

"We have to look around. Something will pop up somewhere."

"Pop up?" Mel asked.

"That's a figure of speech meaning we'll find something." Ford explained.

Ford and Mel took the right side while Lara and Carter took the left. They both looked around the doors and walls finding nothing. Carter turned around seeing three open area's in the backs of the pillars. She yelled to Ford and Mel to see if they saw some on their side of the room.

"No. There is places where an opening might be, but they're closed right now." Ford said as they walked over to see what Carter had found.

Lara was looking at the differences in the three openings. They all had small handles on them and were in different places. The first pillar had the unusual switch pulled out past the wall. The second was pushed in to line up with the wall and the third was pushed in past the wall.

"I don't see any sign of what order they are to be used. They can be pushed, pulled, or left where they are. At least we know they're in the wrong order right now. I usually go by process of elimination."

"Works for me." Carter said.

"I'll keep watch." Ford said pulling his shotgun out. "Mel can you take the first one?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm keeping watch on these Samurai. If you all get it wrong they are bound to come out after us."

"How good a shot are you?" Lara asked.

"That's right. You weren't there when I blew up that boulder."

"That was you everyone was talking about?" she asked bewildered. "Where's the rocket launcher? Leave it in car?"

"No." Ford said offended as he pulled his personal cannon. "This did it."

Lara took it and surprised Ford even more when she didn't drop it.

"Impressive weapon. Certainly nothing I've ever seen. Must be a hell of a weapon to hit a target a four miles." Ford nodded as she continued. "I'll have to try is sometime."

"It would probably take your arm off. Dislocated mine on my first time. But that was many years ago." he said taking it back.

He moved in front of the pillar with his shotgun pointed at the Samurai warrior and then signaled he was ready.

"We'll try with them all out and go from there, okay."

Carter and Mel nodded. Lara and Carter pulled and then waited. Nothing had changed. Ford glanced back seeing the other Samurai had not moved either. Lara tried pushing on the doors and when that failed she went back over to the switch.

"Okay lets try all in."

They pushed and a click was heard. They looked around but didn't see anything. Ford could swear the guy in front of him moved but he didn't do anything when Ford tapped him so he waited.

"Let's try opposite of what it was originally."

They moved the switches and waited. Nothing happened.

"Push them all in again and feel if the switch does something." Lara said. They did that and the click was heard again.

"Mine felt like it was…fitting into something." Carter said.

"That click sounded like it was on the other side of the columns behind us." Ford said.

Lara moved across the room and took a look. The panels on the other otherwise of the room on the column opened. Each panel had four sets of numbers. The numbers were placed on top of each other. The first had 4,3,2,1...3,2,4,1...1,3,2,4. The second panel had the numbers 4,1,2,3.…1,2,4,3.…4,2,3,1. The last had the numbers 2,1,4,3...4,2,1,3,…4,3,1,2. Lara was still looking at them when Carter walked over. She looked at the numbers trying to figure it out as well.

"This is tricky." Lara said tapping her chin.

Ford and Mel were looking at them as well but not making much sense of what they meant either. Carter pulled out a notepad and started making calculations. It didn't take her long to see what it was.

"It a math problem! Here. Over on the side those switches only go in or out in three ways, in a sense, right. Look at how these numbers turn out. The switch I was on clicked when pushed all the way in or could be called setting three. Look at the second panel here. The numbers all add up to be odd."

"You're right." Lara said noticing. "4 and 1 and 4 are 9. 1,2,2, is 5. It's a pattern."

"Yes. Broken down they make either the numbers 1,2, or 3."

"I see it." Ford said. "This is a puzzle that would have took a long time for those not math inclined. The answer is 2, 3, 1."

"Right. We just have to move the switches to those settings and the door should open." Carter said.

"Let's get on with it then." Lara said.

They put them in those places and there was another loud click from behind them. The doors did open that time.

"We did it." Carter said.

"Good work Sam. I think had we tried the elimination tactic, not that it wouldn't have worked, these stiffs would have attacked us."

"Thank you Carter. You saved us a lot of work and a fight." Lara said.

They moved off the steps and headed through the doorway.


	19. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19

It took Daniel and Jack almost four hours and having to play the game they made from paper and rocks they found big enough to write on to come up with a way to maybe beat it. It took another couple of hours to finally succeed in not getting themselves killed. Jack surprised everyone by doing it on the third try. He did it by actually winning the game.

"Good work Jack. I'm impressed." Daniel said as the door opened. It lead up to another doorway of Goa'uld design.

"I recognize this language but it has not been used for sometime." Teal'c said.

"It's very old. A cross between Chinese and Japanese and maybe Mongolian."

"Mono….what?" Jack asked. "Wait. Never mind I asked. Just open the door."

"I'm trying to Jack, but I'm not sure what the answer to the riddle is."

"What does it say?"

"Ye can only pass if ye answer this……the problem with the question is that the question has faded with time. Erosion or something has made it impossible to figure out."

"So what now? Can be blow the door?"

"I believe we can O'Neill. There is no heat emanating from the floor." Teal'c said touching it.

"Sweet! Finally something simple." Jack stated as he pulled his block of C4.

Daniel placed his in one corner while Jack put his in the other. They backed up into the room with the chess board and took cover. Jack pushed the detonator which followed after with a loud bang. As the dust settled they walked past rocks and parts of the door and went through. Inside was exactly what they were waiting to find. A smaller sized Goa'uld mother ship. Crystals that made their own light lined the large cavern and made their flashlights unnecessary. They looked back seeing the doors to the chess room close and then another metal panel come over the door they just blew up.

"I think we are trapped in here." Daniel said.

"Indeed. These ships have not been in service for some time."

"Let's worry about that later and see if we can find a way into this thing." Jack said walking off.

Jack tried Carter again only to get static. The guys tried getting the same thing.

"We'll try again in a few minutes and hope we get something then. If I forget, remind me." Jack said.

It didn't take them long to find an opening. Since the power was off in the ship, they walked into the landing bay. A few death gliders were still hanging in there alcoves while some had fallen some time ago. They hadn't exploded, but they weren't getting up either.

"Let's find the bridge and see if any power is left."

With no power they had to force the door open. When they did, power returned and the alarms went off.

They all walked into the room expecting an attack and found nothing of the sort. Instead it was an empty room, floor wise. There was hanging pillars and ledges that came close to the floor, but didn't touch. More ladders built into the pillars were everywhere. It didn't take long for Ford and Lara to see that it was another long climbing experience as well as acrobatics thrown in.

"Lucky me." Lara muttered as she jumped up and started climbing. "Oh well."

Carter was looking at the different routes up and realized all that Lara had to do. She knew she was athletic and kept in shape but what Lara was doing was something she didn't think she could even come close to doing. Mel was watching as Ford looked around at the different ladders and route.

Lara climbed the middle hanging pillar and got to the top with little trouble. From there she saw another hanging pillar several feet off to her right and another one connected to where she was to her left. A ledge from the wall attached to the walkway she was on. The ledge moved down the room away from the door and went behind another pillar. She followed it having to go extra slow as to not fall what must be a good ten feet from the floor. Once behind the pillar she found another ladder. She proceeded up it and came to a walkway that was just above the other below. She looked around seeing a ledge off to her right with a small statue in the wall. A very small statue. Making a running jump she landed in front with no trouble. She looked for traps but didn't find anything. The statue was on a Samurai warrior in the first fighting stance for Bushido.

_(A.U.: If there isn't such a thing, silly me, I didn't look hard enough to find out.)_

When she picked it up they all heard the noise of something hitting the ground, but from the other room. Carter went out slowly and looked around. She found the first switch was missing the handle. There was an open section behind where the handle was. The handle had rolled off a few feet away. Carter walked back in and yelled up to Lara what she found out. Lara could see them off to the side and yelled down for someone to catch. She dropped the statue and Ford caught it. Lara yelled down for Carter to place it in that spot. When Carter went out and put it in, a noise above Lara caught her attention.

"Great that means two more of those buggers."

She ran and jumped back over and then looked around seeing she had to go back down which she did in frustration. As she was coming back across the walkway from the ledge she heard gun fire.

After Carter placed the statue in she also heard a faint click. She started back when she heard movement. Looking up she saw one of the Samurai's had came from their alcoves. He pulled his sword and slowly came after her. She was about to fire when she thought better of it. Running back she informed them they had company coming. Ford got in the doorway and pulled the shotgun out.

"I knew it. Just stay behind me."

"Wait a minute! You're not going out there…"

"No Carter. I'm staying here. When he gets closer then I'll plug him. My head and hands are the only real vulnerable spots."

The Samurai continued forward with the sword in a down position. As he got closer he raised it into the first stance just like the statue was in. Ford was getting bored. The guy was moving slowly. Slow enough Ford put his gloves on.

"How close are you going to let him get?"

"Oh…another few feet." Ford said bringing the shotgun up slowly.

The guy noticed and brought the sword in front of him. Ford instantly noticed it was a stance to block incoming fire, but that was for arrows and such. Not twelve gauge solid slugs. When the guy got within seven feet Ford pulled up quickly and fired. The sword shattered as the slug connected with it, went through it and took the guys head off. The Samurai dropped to the ground and his body turned to sand within seconds. The armor then collapsed since nothing was holding it up.

"That was easy." he said cocking it with a twirl.

"Everything okay down there?!" Lara yelled.

"Just fine. Keep going." Carter yelled back.

"Damn, I broke a good sword."

Lara shrugged and stood up from her kneeling position. She started climbing the one on her left that was attached to the one leading back to the floor. She realized as she got to the top she had to swing around to the side. Once she done that she had to climb another four feet then do a turning in midair jump and grab the ladder behind her. Once she did that and climbed to the top she sat down a moment to give her fingers a break.

"Maybe fingered gloves would be a better idea."

Looking around she noticed an empty wall behind her. Off to her left was that one pillar from below that she decided to go last at. It was a far jump anyway, unfortunately it was the one she should have taken. Even though it was one straight, long climb, she could see from where she was that it went to a walkway that connected to the wall. From there a ledge went over to another statue in the wall, but it was behind a small metal grate, so maybe it was last. Standing up she made a running jump forward and grabbed the wall. Climbing again she went up over ten feet and had to do another midair turn around jump. Climbing some more led up to a ledge at the top near the ceiling. She turned around seeing another statue in the wall, but no way to get to it. Looking more closely she noticed the way she came up, but across from the ladder section had a panel that would come up to make a bridge, but just to the right of the ladder. Unfortunately it was against the wall. She looked around and groaned seeing there was a lever in the wall near the other statue. She went down and around, made the jump, climbed and ran over to the lever. In frustration she pulled the lever. Up above the panel moved into place. She started back up as quickly as she could without falling.

Ford was watching and got frustrated as well.

"What idiot went through all this trouble to get two statues?"

"Are you asking or thinking aloud?" Mel asked.

"Thinking aloud."

Lara walked up and pulled the statue free. It was the same as the first but was in the second stance of Bushido. There was another noise of something hitting the floor in the other room and the sound of chirping above her. She put the statue away and pulled her guns. She dropped to the ledge and fired.

Down below they started hearing gun fire and as Carter figured, Ford said wait. It didn't take long to see what the shooting was about. Three bats hit the floor, almost all in the same place. Luckily it was on the other side of the room. They could see from the fall that they spattered enough blood around.

Lara yelled down to Carter to catch. After Carter caught it she proceeded back to the area with the lever. Carter went into the room again slowly watching for more Samurai. Seeing all but one still there and not moving she placed the second statue in the slot for the second switch. It also had dropped its handle section revealing a hollow spot. She figured it would happen for the third one. Once she heard a click she ran back over into the other room. Ford watched her run by and moved back into the doorway. As he figured another guy was coming at them with his sword drawn. This guy was rushing them in the second stance. Ford didn't even wait and fired twice. One took his head off and the other went through his hands taking the sword handle out and went through the body armor throwing the guy back several feet. As before the body turned to dust and the armor collapsed in on itself.

"This is getting to be routine. At least we know what will activate the third guy." Ford said cocking the gun. "Broke that sword too. Damn it."

"Nice shooting." Carter said walking away when Lara called for her.

Ford watched her go as he tapped the rifle on his shoulder.

"You really care about her."

"With all my heart."

"Does she know?"

"Not entirely. But I guess from what she heard before about me loving her, she probably gets the idea."

Lara watched the small gate rise and she grabbed the statue. As before the sound of something falling was heard. Since Ford and Mel already knew what it was they didn't bother to turn around. Lara called down to Carter who caught the statue. Lara climbed down the ladder and dropped the last five feet. A small pillar arose from the floor and a T shaped switch came out of the top. Lara grabbed it and began to push down when Carter yelled.

"Ford behind you!"

Ford turned around quickly as Samurai warrior thrust forward with his blade. It slid off a section of the armor in the coat and sank into something. Ford stepped back slightly from the thrust. He didn't feel any pain. He brought the shotgun down over the guys hands making him release the sword. As the guy fell back he gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. The helmet fell off as did the guys head. He collapsed forward onto his knees and then the armor fell into a bundle as the body turned to dust. The ladies rushed forward seeing Ford was standing still.

"Ford!" Carter cried out seeing the blade was a good inch or more in. "You okay?"

He handed the shotgun over to Mel and grabbed the blade. With a quick yank it came free from him. There wasn't any blood on it.

"That explains no pain." he muttered.

"Scared me to death!" Carter said nearly smacking him. She realized early on don't do that with that coat.

"I wasn't trying to scare you." he said still looking at the blade and hit coat. "Hey, I got a unbroken sword."

"You sure he didn't hit you?" Carter asked.

"I don't smell any blood." Mel said.

"No pain. What the hell did he hit?" Ford pulled his coat open and looked at the location. The blade should have went into his heart, instead it got stuck in his book.

"Damn. I was enjoying that." he said pulling it out.

There was a nice big stab mark in the middle. It went through most of the book. Carter grabbed it.

"Is this the book I gave you?"

"Yeah. No good now."

"It just saved your life. Better put it back. Might do it again."

Lara was glad to see he wasn't hurt so she walked back over and pushed the switch down. A noise was heard above the door with the metal lock. It had moved up some but not enough to open the door. Ford grabbed the sheath from the guy who attacked him as she came out.

"This sword was folder over a hundred times. No wonder it managed to get past one of my plates. Incredible, it would need an extreme amount of punishment before breaking."

"Such as that shotgun?"

"Well slugs do a lot of damage naturally."

"Let's go." Carter said looking at the statue.

This one showed a third stance. Ford tied the sheath to his belt and kept his coat open this time. He put the shotgun away. Lara, Mel and Ford where standing at the bottom of the stairs as Carter put the last statue in. A resounding click was heard and the other door opened. The other three Samurai came to life as well. Carter rushed down to the others and fired off a burst that the guy nearest them. He twitch and jerked but didn't fall. Once Carter stopped shooting, he pulled his sword as did the others. They came at them in a line formation.

"This is like watching the British attack back when we fought for independence." Ford muttered.

"Aim for the head." Carter said.

They all took aim and fired. They didn't last long and certainly never got close to coming with in attacking distance. Ford put the shotgun away again and picked up another sword that didn't get damaged. He put it in its sheath and tossed it to Lara.

"What's that for?" Carter asked.

"Some women collect shoes, I collect weapons." Lara said tying the sword to her pack.

Carter raised her eyebrow and shook her head. They walked into the new room carefully watching for another attack. As soon as they entered, Ford suddenly felt funny. They all felt something wrong, Ford just felt it more.

"This is a trap."

"For some reason, I feel it too." Carter said looking around with her gun up.

She could swear something bad was about to happen. Even Lara was itchy on her guns.

"Something is not right here. It feels…..wrong. Evil maybe." Mel said rubbing her arms.

Her fur was standing up. Ford noticed his hair was standing up some as was Carters. Lara had hers plastered to her head as always, but it was standing in a few places anyway.

"There's a strong electrical charge in the room." Ford said touching the wall.

"You're right. That's what it is." Carter said lowering her gun. "But what's it coming from?"

The room was probably a twenty by twenty. It was empty except for a pedestal in the middle of the room. It had a pyramid top that opened as they got closed. A T-shaped switch was in it. Very small compared to the other one Lara had to push down. When Lara went to grab it a panel opened above it and a metal four sided spike came down. Electricity zapped around and up and down it. Lara jumped flipped back quickly as a bolt of electrical energy blasted the spot she was just in. Ford shoved Carter and Mel aside and pulled his gun out. As the two ladies hit the ground Ford was struck with a bolt. He staggered but didn't fall.

_Felt worse than those zat guns._

_No kidding. Felt like several taser hits._

Lara fired her guns at it, but they only bounced off. Carter yelled at Lara to cover her ears as Ford was struck again at the same time he blasted a hole through the spike. It exploded into pieces and stopped electrifying the air. The room seemed to shift then as though something strange just happened. Carter could almost swear she saw two Ford's for just a brief moment. Shaking her head she saw him still on the ground. Everyone felt a little like they all got shocked. Everyone's ears where ringing and they all had to wait a moment before they could move without feeling dizzy. After a few moments, they were able to move again, but it was somewhat slowly. Lara put her guns away and help the other two get Ford out of the room. They brought him over to the steps and set him down.

"How bad you hurt Ford?"

"A little tired, but fine. My boots and coat took most of it." he said leaning back.

"What?" Lara asked.

"His boots have a lot of rubber as does his coat. He told me once he got tired of being hit with taser guns. Since he could block most bullets, he was susceptible to electric attacks as he put it. He fixed that after being fried a few times." Carter said.

She was looking in Ford's eyes. Ford looked around as she said to and told her he could still see straight.

"Do you need my help?" Lara asked.

"No. I've got it. Thanks though."

Lara walked off and pushed the switch. She felt a residual of current in it, but not enough to hurt her. Just numbed her hand some. The bar above to door pulled up all the way. A click was heard and the door cracked open. They'd have to pull the door open to go through. Since Ford was still resting she decided to wait before opening it. She was used to doing things alone, but their help was making things easier. She sat down with the others and waited. Ford mentioned something about giving him five and he passed out saying Herc needed a few moments. Carter checked his pulse and realized he fell asleep.

"He's going to be fine. Strangely enough. I'll give him ten minutes of rest and keep watch on him. In the meantime, anyone else hungry?" she said digging through pack.

She tried Jack again and got more static. Try again later she thought as she opened a cereal bar. Certainly much better than an MRE.

**IN THE SAME UNIVERSE, BUT ALTERNATE……REALITY SHIFTED……**

Carter could almost swear that she saw two Ford's for just a brief moment. Shaking her head she saw him leaning against the pedestal that he stumbled into. He reached up grabbing the T shaped switch. His tired feeling from the shock left him as it seemed to be absorbed by the switch he was holding. He looked at his hand as the others got up.

"Ford?"

"I'm fine. Something seems different."

"Different how?"

"I'm not sure. That buzz feeling is still in the room. I thought that controlled it." he pointed out.

"Let's leave before it tries to zap any of us again." Lara said.

She was reaching for the switch when Ford stopped her.

"I'll do it. When I touched it, it seemed to absorb the excess energy I had, or that's what it felt like." he said pushing it down.

Instead of the obvious happening, the door to the room they were in closed. They all looked up as it slammed shut.

"That wasn't suppose to happen?" Lara said. "At least not in my experience."

Ford tried pulling the switch up but it would give. When he tried harder it turned slightly.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" Lara asked.

"It wants to turn. That's different."

"Then turn it." Carter said.

Ford shrugged and turned it. Instantly the room brightened and they all couldn't see anymore. Blackness followed soon after for them all. They all woke up again when they appeared a few feet above the ground. That didn't last long though. Ford came down first followed by Mel, then Carter and Lara. No bones broke or cracked, but he was going to be sore in the morning. They all groaned with the exception of Ford who couldn't since he face was buried in the ground. Someone was on top of his head.

"Mmppphhh.!!!!!"

"What was that?" Carter asked trying to roll off.

Ford couldn't pick himself up since his hands were in the wrong places, so he opted for the other idea. He rolled himself over knocking the ladies off.

"Sorry ladies, but I don't breath dirt." he said spitting and coughing. He rubbed his nose which aggravated it enough he sneezed. "That's better. You all okay?"

The ladies were getting up off themselves after being dumped. Ford was wiping his face with his handkerchief as they rubbed sore spots. Mel grabbed her neck and said something about having a burning sensation. Ford felt it to.

_The device on your brainstem has burnt out. Your body will most likely absorb it now that it has broken free. We're free to move alone again._

"Herc says the devices quit. Let's find out." Ford said getting up and helping the other up.

He started walking away when he realized they were not underground. In fact they were no where in China from the looks of things.

"What the? How did we end up in a forest?"

Carter was looking around as well. They were in a forest. The air was clean and clear. No signs of animals though. Mountains in the distance. Lara was even surprised by their location.

"Colonel?" she said trying the com line.

They all heard something, but it didn't sound anything like they knew. More like computer code or something. They ignored it and tried to figure out where they were.

"I've never went straight from being inside a deep mountain to a large and quite beautiful forest. This is…..weird." Lara said looking around.

Mel smelled something in the air. Now back on Earth she realized what the smell of humans was like compared to her planet which had….well animals. Her planet gave off a different smell since humans or un-animal kind hadn't lived there for a long time. For some reason this place smelled like her planet, not the same but close.

"We didn't arrive on my planet somehow did we?"

"Not to my knowledge and I don't see how. Why?" Carter asked.

"This place smells a lot like where I'm from. More of my kind or animal kind as you would put it. Not like animals, animals. More like me."

Ford took his coat off and climbed a tree. It took a moment for them to realize he was missing. The breaking of branches caught their attention.

"See anything?" Carter yelled up.

"There's a massive amount of smoke off to the east. It looks bad out there. The west looks nice though. I'd say there's a small camp fire about a mile away from the look of things. Wait a minute. I'm more that twenty five feet away aren't I?"

"Yeah. Yeah! You are! You're both free again!" Carter exclaimed.

Mel perked up feeling better again. She walked away a few steps making a better confirmation.

"No more headaches." she said relieved.

"Same here." Ford said coming down. The last dozen feet or so he just dropped.

"Which way should we go….we're not alone." he said quickly grabbing his coat. Everyone was on alert then.

They could hear movement off in front of them in a dense part of the bushes and thick section of trees. They got down and moved closer and peered through the bushes as they heard….robotic voices.

**"No sign of Freedom Fighters here. False alarm. Returning to base."**

Search farther was screamed into someone's com line. The robot said affirmative. They then heard robotic movements as well as the ground shaking some. They backed up quickly and got behind some trees. Three large gray robots with dome heads and a red bar for an eye came through the brush. Ford forgot they were hiding and blurted out,

"SWATBOTS!!!! What the hell is going on!?"

Carter rolled her eyes and elbowed Ford for his stupidity.

**"Alert! Unknown intruder! Surrender by order of Doctor Robotnick!"** One of the robots said bringing its arm up. The other two did the same as they marched forward.

Ford stepped out without drawing a weapon. Since he didn't tell the others not to move they came out as well.

**"You will surrender yourself to the will of Doctor Robotnick. Any deviation from this course will result in immediate use of force!"**

"Head for cover!" Ford shouted as he rushed the robots.

Carter started to yell when a laser beam passed by her head. She dropped quickly and fired at the farthest robot. He danced to the riddle of bullets and collapsed. The second one fell under Lara's gun fire. Ford had literally ripped the robot in front of him apart. Their gun fire was heard miles around.

**"Intruders must be eliminated!" **

They turned seeing three more come out of the brush behind them. Mel turned around shooting one in the head. He collapsed quickly. Carter and Lara started shooting but not before one of the robots got a lucky shot off. It caught Mel in the head. She didn't even scream, she just collapsed. While Carter rushed over to see if it was fatal Ford pulled his shotgun out. Three more came out from behind Lara and didn't even have a chance to say anything or bring their arms up to fire. Ford rapidly blew holes through them. He quickly glanced around looking for more.

"How bad is she?" Lara asked.

"I don't know. She's alive, but beyond that I'm not sure." Carter said.

Mel had a burnt patch of skin and fur on top of her head. There was some blood, but not enough that it looked life threatening.

"We have to get out of here." Ford said with a growl.

"Why did you attack them! They could….."

"I know where we are Carter and those damned robots would have taken us to our death. Trust me." he said reloading the shotgun. "I'll carry her. Do whatever you think you need to make her travel worthy."

"Moving her could kill her."

"Staying here will get us killed. There's a good thousand or more of those robots. I don't have to ammo to protect us."

Carter nodded and did what she could. Lara helped seeing she had medical training. Ford got his personal gun out and placed the scope on it. Looking around he found more troops coming about a half a mile away. He put it back and pulled the his Desert Eagle and put the scope on it instead.

"She's as ready as she'll ever be." Carter said.

Ford carefully picked her up in his arms. He glanced back telling them they had company coming. Seeing as they had little time they took off quickly. They managed to get a mile away before having to rest. Well Carter and Lara anyway.

"Stay here and watch her. I'm going to lay some traps for our friends." he said walking off.

"How long will you be?"

"Few minutes."

They took a drink and kept quiet while Ford was gone. He came up almost five minutes later.

"They're still looking. About a mile back still. Let's go. We don't want to be around when those traps go off."

They kept running even after hearing several explosions. It didn't take long and they heard a few more.

"That's that. Let's hope the get the message." Ford said as they kept going. They all stopped though when the sound of a sonic boom passed by.

"What was that?" Carter asked seeing as no planes were around.

"Sonic!!" Ford yelled loud enough Carter and Lara covered their ears.

Mel started waking up slowly. Her head really hurt and she didn't feel well. Nausea and pain hit her as she tried to move. She realized that someone was carrying her when she was set down. Her head was kept in the air though. Her sight was hazy, but she could tell Ford was holding her.

"Melissa? Come on. Time to wake up." Ford said. She was trying to open her eyes.

"I'm starting to wish I had taken more medical classes." Carter said.

Lara pulled her guns as another sonic boom was heard. A blue….animal of some sort was standing a good hundred feet away. He looked ready to fight. She was about to shoot when Ford grabbed her guns.

"Don't shoot! On this planet, humans are the bad guys. Animals are not." Ford said handing the guns back slowly. "Both of you be prepared to be surprised and looked at as the enemy. Considering where we are, trust me when I say Carter that you follow my lead. Anything else could get us killed."

"Is that a hedgehog?" Lara asked.

"Yeah. It's Sonic." Ford looking at Mel again.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean Sega's mascot?" Carter asked surprised.

"Interesting you actually know that. Yes he is." Ford said waving Sonic to come over to them.

He just seemed to be watching them and looking off to the right. Ford could hear the Swatbots still coming. Ford picked Mel up again and had them follow him. Several yards later they got down behind a large section of boulders.

"Stay here and hopefully friends will be along. If you come under fire, shoot robots only."

"Where are you going?" Carter ordered.

"To buy time. They can't hurt me. Also, aim for their head. Those red area's are their sight and apparent power source." he said pulling his Desert Eagle.

He gave Carter a quick kiss, which surprised her, and moved off before she could stop him. Sonic wasn't there anymore.

"Damn. I got to do this alone then." he muttered.

Carter watched him run off while Lara reloaded. Mel was leaning against the boulder trying to stay conscious.

"What happened?" she asked with a slurry voice.

"You got shot in the head, it's mostly a third degree burn on the outside, but if it did any internal damage, I can't tell." Carter said looking her over.

"That bad. I thought it was worse." she said holding her head gently.

"Careful, you don't want to aggravate it." Lara said.

"We making a last stand?"

"No. We're holding our ground till Ford returns or until we have to make a run for it. Hopeful the first." Carter said.

"I lost my weapon." Mel said leaning back. She started to pass out again when Carter shook her awake gently.

"You have to stay awake. I can tell how you're doing if you're awake. If you go to sleep, you might not wake up."

"All right. Help me stand. I can stay awake better if I'm more alert."

Carter thought it was a bad idea, but helped her up when she insisted. Mel was looking ready to pass out but held to the large rock and looked out with them. Carter gave her the nine millimeter she carried. Mel held it loosely but at ready.

"Let's hope Ford figures something out quickly." Lara said.

Seeing Sonic had left, Ford ran down through the trees they previously came from. It didn't take long to find the group of Swatbots. As soon as they saw him they started opening fire. Ford covered his face as he emptied his clip into the group. When he ran empty he hid behind a tree and put the gun away quickly while pulling his grenade launcher out. Rolling out from the tree he had to roll backward as a metal fist hit the ground where he was just at. He got up running away as he fired. The explosion blew several of the Swatbots away. He reloaded and fired again and then did it three more times before stopping and switching to using his fist. He ran out into the smoke and grabbed the nearest Swatbot, spun it around knocking it into a couple of others that were trying to get off the ground. A blast in his back made him turn around. He ducked as another blast came by. A quick fist through the Swatbot and he ripped several wires and parts out. He smashed a few others before he decided to stop and listen. There was smoke and electrical zaps but nothing that sounded like anything moving. Kicking a Swatbot at his feet, he ran away.

Carter looked at her watch seeing Ford had been gone for twenty minutes. Mel was still awake but looking woozy. Lara had climbed up to the top of the boulder to get a better view. She slid down saying someone was coming. They watched seeing a couple of those robots heading for their position. Lara got up and started to fire when several shots hit the rock and ground sending up small explosions. Lara dropped her guns and got down as blood began running down her arm. There was a few places her legs were bleeding from, from being hit by the small explosions in the rock. She clamped a hand over her arm where the bleeding was. A rock had made a good half inch slash in her upper left arm. Carter tried to shoot back when her gun didn't work. Mel managed to get a few rounds off when she dropped to the ground. The nine landed next to Carter as she dropped her gun and picked up the pistol. She stood up empting the clip into one of the bots. It fell over as its head exploded. The other one started trying to concentrate its fire on her. Carter got down quickly as she dropped the clip as the robot kept chipping at the rock as it got closer.

"Ford we need you!!!" she yelled into the com unit.

Tossing the nine aside she picked up Lara's guns.

"They won't…" Lara started to say.

Carter didn't hear the rest as she stood up and pulled the triggers. Nothing happened. She tried again as the robot lined her up in its sights. She heard the whine of the laser powering up and knew she didn't have time to get down so she dropped the pistols and waited for the end. Suddenly the weapon shut down and the robot split in two, from down the middle. Ford rushed over quickly and dropped the sword as he hugged her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I am now. I could swear my life was flashing before my eyes." she said barley holding back tears.

"I'm here now. I won't leave again. I shouldn't have left."

"Damn straight." she said smacking his chest. Since his coat was open she didn't hurt her hand.

"How about you?"

"Give me a moment to patch myself up." Lara said running through her pack.

Carter only had a few scratches on her face from the flying rocks, but other than that she was okay. Mel had definitely passed out and didn't look like she was going to wake any time soon.

"She might have damage done to her brain. I can't tell though. The injury could have caused her speech to be slurred or it could be from an internal injury."

"Let's hope Dr. Quack knows what to do." Ford said picking her up slowly.

"Doctor who?"

Ford tried not to fall down as he laughed. "Not who…never mind. You'll see later. I think I know where we need to go."

Lara had a bandage around her arm and a couple around her legs. She had to stitch herself up so she had blood on her still. She also smelled of alcohol.

"Think you're up for a long walk?" Ford asked.

"Why? You think you carry me and her at the same time?" Lara said putting her pack back on. Carter helped so she didn't tear her stitches out.

"If I slung you both over my shoulder. But I can't do that with her."

"Then let's go before you may have to."

They spent the next two hours walking through the forest as they traveled west. Ford kept looking at the trees with scrutiny as though he was trying to find something. They asked and he said he was looking for anything out of place. It didn't take long before several animals jumped out from the bushes several feet from them all. Normally Ford wouldn't have a problem, but someone he didn't like was there. Geoffrey. Geoffrey St. John, the skunk. A couple of badgers were with him. They had crossbows and all aimed at them. Lara went for her guns and Ford glared at her.

"Drop all weapons or we will shoot!" John yelled to them.

"Drop them. We'll get them back. Just do it for now." he said slowly putting Mel on the ground.

He opened his coat taking the guns out slowly. He emptied the ammo out of them and put it in his coat. He even dropped the cable gun. Carter dropped the PC-90 and her nine millimeter. Lara pulled her guns and removed the clips. She dropped the guns but put the clips in her pack. She dropped it as well. Carter removed her vest and knife and dropped them as well. Ford removed his vest and dropped it then put his coat back on. He purposely did not drop his personal weapon. He untied the sword and set it down as well.

"Drop the coat as well."

"Can't. I'm the only one capable of lifting it. Bunnie can't even lift it so I'm not dropping it. All our weapons are right there. You don't like it, get Princess Sally."

"Princess Sally?" Carter asked. "What's going on here?"

"Meet Geoffrey St. John. I'd compare him to Kinsey or Maybourne. No hidden vendettas, just that jackass attitude." Ford whispered to her. "Princess Sally is the one in charge on Knothole."

"Get the Princess." John said to one of the soldiers.

"How did we get here?" Lara asked.

"Best guess, we somehow jumped realities or universes, and ended up in about one thousand…..three hundred and twenty something years in Earths future. Or it's just over a thousand years? I know it's the year three thousand something." Ford said.

"Earth's future?" Carter asked. "What the hell did we do to have this happen?"

"Pissed off an alien raced that used a genetic bomb on us. Few survived and animals became sentient or more human like is a better term due to the bomb. I forget the technical stuff."

"What's this princess look like?" Lara asked.

"She's a ground squirrel. Oh there she is." Ford said seeing her walk up.

Sonic still wasn't anywhere to be seen. This bothered Ford enough he looked behind him. Antoine and Bunnie were there but apart from each other. When he noticed Dr. Quack he yelled to him.

"Get over here Doc. She needs help."

"Stay there Doctor. Who are you and how did you get here?" Sally asked.

"Damn you Robotnick." Ford muttered. "We come from another universe where an…Mobian like people and humans co-exist. If you're wondering about her, a Swatbot shot her. Check our weapons. We're not carrying lasers."

"Back up farther." Sally ordered.

As they backed up a few more feet from Mel, Ford noticed in the trees that there was a hut in the distance. He had gotten them to Knothole. Dr. Quack and his team were checking Mel as Sally moved closer. She saw the woman was hit by a laser in the head. Execution style, but this lady got lucky. She would recover. Certainly taller than any fox she had ever seen. Doctor Quack took her away on a stretcher.

"Who is she? I've never seen someone like her before, much less they being in any records."

"Forgive me, but he just told you were not from this universe." Lara said.

"I'z don't believez that for a minute." Antoine said.

"Now why does that not surprise me." Ford said. "Look Princess Sally. We are here, not really sure how or why, but I'll tell you what I can. We are against Robotnick. You have no reason to trust us considering the history between humans and Mobians."

"History?" Carter asked.

"I'll explain later."

Everyone's hair pulled to the side as a burst of wind hit them. As some of the dust settled they saw the blue hedgehog again. He was talking to Sally with his back to them.

"Whoa." Carter muttered running her hand through her hair.

"I just saw a overlander nearby. I don't know how I lost them, but this really big dude in a long jacket trashed a battalion of Swat-butts! He took a lot of hits but never dropped." he said waving his arms around. "This dude was fighting better than me! He had some friends with him that were overlanders too! A couple of women and a white fox tha….."

He stopped a moment and realized something was up. "Why's everyone here?"

Everyone around pointed at the overlanders that still had their hands up, not above their heads though. He turned now seeing them.

"Hey that's the dude Sal! He even called my name!!"

**NORMAL UNIVERSE…………….**

Ford woke up feeling somewhat better. He was hungry too and could smell food. He sat up startling everyone and grabbed a couple of the cereal and candy bars she had brought.

"Isn't a picnic but it'll do."

Carter had a hearty laugh as Ford practically shoved a whole cereal bar in his mouth. After he got finished he asked how long he'd been out.

"Umm….." Carter said glancing at her watch. "Ten, fifteen minutes max. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I'm okay in case you're wondering."

"We figured that." the ladies all said in unison.

"Nice to know you all care." Ford said happily.

They all laughed some as they packed up. Ford grabbed the door and pulled it open. A short hallway led to a Goa'uld door. Ancient writing was on the wall. It was Chinese or Japanese or maybe somewhere close. Lara tried to figure it out, but it was not only the writing being different that made it difficult to read, but a lot of erosion and other damage. Ford tapped on the door. It didn't feel all that thick. Ford gave it a rough shove and it shook some. While they looked over the wall, Ford backed up a few feet and rammed into the door with his shoulder. It certainly caught them off guard along with Ford as he went through it. Water had been flowing over the door on the outside for what looked to have been a long time. A really long time. Ford's problem is he didn't stop when he went through. He slid through mud and fell straight into what would be called the shore section of a large body of water. The lower half of the Goa'uld ship was submerged in the water. Considering the way the ship was angled it seemed more like the floor gave out sometime ago and that's what caused the ship to tilt. The body of water built up over a massive amount of years. Carter said that she figured that Ford must have been a klutz in another life, as they slowly walked out and over to him.

"I heard that Carter!" Ford said pushing himself out of the water.

He had to spit and clear his throat before he could continue. His lungs hurt from having water accidentally inhaled into them along with mud.

"I'm fine. I just slipped on the floor."

"You sure you're okay?" Carter asked with a laugh.

Ford was dripping wet. She only hoped his weapons weren't damaged. The other two were laughing with her. He was a mess.

"Soaked but fine. But we have to go swimming in order to get into that ship, so quit laughing. You ladies are more lucky. You can swim."

"You CAN'T swim?" Carter asked with surprise.

"Hell yes I can swim! Not with this much weight though. Since I can only take one person with me to get on that ship, two of you have to swim there. You shouldn't have to guess who it is." he said with a serious tone.

He pulled the cable gun out and got it ready.

"Wait a minute!!! You can't just leave us here. Why can't you just send the gun back over to us?"

"Because Carter I don't think you would be able to catch it on the first try and besides that, it's pressure sensitive. It would probably wind itself up into the ceiling then drop into the lake here. I can hold my breath better than most, but not that long."

Carter wanted to yell at him so bad, but she fought the urge. She knew that Ford didn't have much of a choice but to take Mel since they had to stay near him. She handed over her PC-90 and vest. Ford hung them off his arm as he looked around the ceiling. It didn't take long to find a place he could hit. Mel got on his feet as he fired. A resounding clink was heard in the large chamber. Giving a quick wave they stepped off the ground as the gun retracted. It didn't take long until they swung over the ship. Ford made them drop quickly and managed to make sure they landed as soft as possible. His knees didn't like falling from what was over ten feet high but he would live. Carter called him as he started putting the gun away.

"Can you shoot that over here so we can avoid the water all together?"

"That's a great idea. Give me a minute and stand back. I'd hate myself if I hit….either of you."

It didn't take him long to find a good spot. They grabbed hold and started across the cable soon after Ford had planted it into the wall near them. It took them awhile but they managed to get across within several minutes. Once they were on the ship, they both began rubbing their hands and arms.

"That looked like it hurt." Mel said.

"Extremely." Carter said. "But better than swimming across and then climbing up."

They took a few minutes to rest and let Ford try to dry off. His suit clung to him and something was moving in his shirt. He took everything from the waist up off and shook the water out of the jacket first, then the vest, then the shirt. He didn't really care they were watching, or somewhat watching. Now Carter had seen his body before…..several times. Not sexually though. She remembered he had a very strong body, but it had been sometime since she had seen his built chest, arms and abs. He had gotten stronger, not buffer though.

"How far are you going to go?" Lara asked with a hint of wanting and wondering. Her smile said it all.

"This is as much as you'll see." he said searching the shirt. He pulled a small fish out, a minnow.

With a bewildered look he tossed it back in the water.

"At least it was a fish." he muttered flapping the shirt.

He put it back on but didn't button it up yet. He took the boots off next then socks to wring them out. Even though he was uncomfortable he was ready to go a few minutes later. They found an opening and entered quickly. Once they got inside, they noticed the alarms going off.

"Great. We awoke something." Lara said. "You didn't say anything about there being a hidden alarm."

"We didn't know it had one. Someone must have saw us." Ford said.

"Any idea what we are up against?" Lara asked.

"I don't know. Normally it would be Jaffa and lots of them, but this ship has been here for about a thousand years. There might be something here to defend the ship, but I can't think of what it might be." Carter said.

"Maybe more of those Samurai's." Ford said pulling the shotgun.

"I hope that's what we encounter then. I'm tired of being shot at." Lara said pulling her guns out.

They came out into a hallway that looked like any other Goa'uld mother ship but it had Chinese designs. They didn't hear anything coming.

"Any idea where we are Carter? This design doesn't look all the familiar."

She looked around some and figured they were a couple of levels under the bridge level, best guess anyway. When he asked about the engine section she said the bridge was closer.

"So the glider section would be on the opposite side of where we are and further down?"

"Yeah. We don't need the gliders though."

"I know. I was just getting my bearings. I think I know where we are now, assuming this ship is anything like the one's we've encountered before."

"True. Everything looks somewhat normal. Let's get to the bridge though."

O'Neill pulled his rifle up figuring that they would be attacked any moment. They proceed in slowly. The corridors were empty, but that only made Jack more tense.

"Teal'c. Any idea where the bridge would be from here, that is assuming this ship is designed like the others we have encountered."

"I believe that the Goa'uld have been using the same design of ship building for many years. I do not doubt that the way to the bridge would be the same as any other Goa'uld ship."

"Then let's hurry."

They followed some corridors and looked into a few rooms to find them empty. Nothing looked like it had been in the ship for years. Jack tried his com as they ducked into an empty room. They heard something or someone approaching. Silently he hoped it was them.

"Major, Ford, Mel, Lara. You there?"

Carter nearly jumped out of her skin as did the other's. Everything was so quiet that it startled them.

"Major, Ford, Mel, Lara. You there?"

"We're here sir. It's good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"We're near the glider's section. We're trying to head to the bridge right now…..what the…."

"Colonel?! Colonel?!! We've got to hurry." Sam said as the connection was lost.

Jack was talking to the Major and was very relieved to hear they were all still alive. He jumped back as did the others when a small group of Samurai warriors walked in. They had swords drawn and were advancing quickly. Jack let off a burst of ammo making one guy fall down. Daniel only made one of them stagger back but not fall. Teal'c fired blast after blast only to knock them down. They got up quickly and continued forward.

"Aim for the head!" Jack said seeing one of the guys he shot up wasn't moving.

Teal'c took the others out as Jack and Daniel had to reload. His staff blast took their heads right off. He fired again when someone came around the corner rather quickly.

They came around a corner hearing a lot of gun fire. A staff weapon was being fired a lot. Probably Teal'cs, but they weren't sure. Ford rounded the corner rushing into the room only to be blasted back out, like he was hit with a wrecking ball. He slammed into the wall and quickly rolled out of the way moaning some but mostly cursing about his coat being on fire. Carter stopped short of the door and got ready to shoot inside. Lara raced past Carter as she stopped and took up the other side. Mel waited behind Carter to see what might come out.

"Major?! Is that you out there?" Jack said pointing his gun.

"Yes sir. Are you being held prisoner?" she asked.

"No." he said lowering his gun. He slowly walked out as he talked. "I'm coming out."

"Areas secure as far as I can tell." Lara said as she saw the other guys walk out. Carter was looking after Ford.

His chest felt like he was hit, not badly though. He got up still patting the coat. It saved him as he thought, but was burnt pretty bad. The Kevlar metal lining had melted some. It would take quite a bit of time to repair that.

"Well Teal'c. You ah, made me believe in this coat more. I wondered if it could take a staff blast. Thanks for not aiming at my head." he said sitting up.

"Indeed. It was not my intention to shoot you Mr. Primus. I felt the presence of Goa'uld and acted accordingly."

"You're okay though?" Jack asked. "That looked like it hurt."

"Hell yes it hurt. Being thrown into a wall isn't fun. Wanna try?"

"No. I think my knees would cry before my eyes."

"You're wet." Daniel observed. "And muddy."

"Yes I am. Please don't remind me. Falling in was bad enough." he grunted as he got up.

"Falling?" Jack inquired.

Carter explained how he landed in the water and how they got into the ship as they proceed toward the bridge. Ford had his coat open since it was warmer in the ship. They used a ring system to get to a higher level. By then Carter had explained what their group had been through. When the rings dropped they came under fire. Ford brought his arm up blocking a staff blast. He didn't fall back but did get pushed some. He fired off several rounds from the shotgun as they others fired with him. The three Jaffa warriors fell quickly. Several more came around the corner and they had to retreat as they fought back. They were running down the corridor as blast hit the walls and everything else around them. A blast exploded on the wall showering them with sparks. Ford turned around firing several more rounds. Seeing he emptied the shotgun he quickly put it away and pulled his personal gun since it was the only one loaded and still had its silencer. A Jaffa came around the corner and was blasted quickly. He fired again and again taking two more out. The others were firing at the Jaffa coming around the corner as Ford moved out of the line of staff fire. He fired another shot as the others reloaded. The started off down the hallway as more approached their position. They needed time to reload and regroup. Carter glanced back as she reloaded seeing a Jaffa come around the corner. Ford was just behind her and noticed the look in her eyes. Carter stopped as she watched Ford spin around. The Jaffa fired his staff as Ford fired. The Jaffa's chest was blown from him as the bullet impacted. Ford took the blast right in the chest and slid back a few feet. He blinked his eyes a few times feeling a burning sensation.

"Ford? Ford?!" Carter yelled.

The others stopped and turned around.

Ford looked down and dropped his gun as he fell. Carter caught him they best she could and sat him against he wall. Ford looked into Carter's eyes as he coughed and felt his body giving up.

_It was a honor being able to live again and to love. _Hercules said to him.

_Yes it was. Damn…. _

"Come on Ford. Don't give up on me." Carter said with tears as she looked at the wound. Jack and the others held the corridor.

"I….I….I'm sorry Sam. I…" he said trying to focus.

"Oh god, he got hit." Daniel muttered.

"I love you…." he said stroking her face. He tried to say more, stay awake for her, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't do it.

Carter watched as his kept eye contact with her even when he passed on. His hand went limp in hers signaling he had gone. She ran a hand over his face closing his eyes and felt his tears.

"Carter! We got to move!" Jack yelled empting his clip.

Carter knew part of her wanted to stay but she didn't do that. She got up picking up Ford's gun. Hopefully they would be able to come and get his body later.

"What do I do?" Mel asked.

She had had tears in her eyes not only for Ford's passing but the fear she would have to stay.

"Dammit! I forgot about that. Okay, this is our last stand. Whatever happens, we can't leave this spot!" Jack yelled. "Mel grab whatever you can from…..Fords coat and load it. Carter can help you."

Teal'c and Jack were doing a good job of keeping the Jaffa at bay. They kept coming and coming. They must have killed a good fifty or more by now. Daniel grabbed Carter's PC-90 and emptied its clip into a couple of Jaffa. Carter, in a fit of rage grabbed the grenade launcher and loaded a heavy gray round that was kept separate from the other rounds. It had a black and yellow stripe on it. She remembered her training and yelled to take cover. Several Jaffa came around the corner seeing as they weren't being fired on. Carter stepped out and fired as several blast passed by her. Jack grabbed her coat and was about to pull her in when there was a very loud and large explosion that blew her into the wall along with Jack. The ship shook slightly from the internal explosion that caused several systems around it to overload. The ceiling and several other things came down in the hallway around them as they started running for better cover.


	20. CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20

Sonic universe………

"Who doesn't know you Sonic? You're the most popular guy on the planet." Ford said.

"Pleaze don't inflate hiz ego. It'z big enough az it iz." Antoine said from behind.

"Why are you here?" Sally asked.

"If you mean here in Knothole, you're the safest place to go to and we hope that we can change the way things have been going on by helping eliminating that overweight fatass." Ford said. "If it's to know why we are here on this planet or I should say this….zone is a good word for it. Maybe that zone cop Zonic would know."

"You know Zonic?" Sonic asked slightly shocked.

"Not personally, but I have seen him."

Sally was about to say something when Rotor ran up.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, but we have a problem. Knuckles is asking for assistance. Robotnick is attacking Angel Island!"

_Oh great. Hear it comes. _Ford thought.

_I don't get it? _

"We're going to be blamed for this." Ford muttered aloud.

"Why?" Lara asked.

Carter had already figured out why and sighed noticeably.

"They were sent to distract us!" someone said from the group Mobians around them.

Others joined in quickly yelling accusations and looking about ready to riot. Sally was trying to get this under control. John had to turn around to help keep the ones behind him from rushing forward. Things were starting to get out of hand fast. Not everyone was paying attention to the humans so Ford took advantage of it. He walked forward seeing if it would get anyone's attention. It didn't so he picked up his revolver and loaded one round and fired it into the sky. This got everyone's attention as they shut up and turned to look at him. He ejected the spent round and put it in a pocket as he dropped the gun.

"Your Princess is trying to talk, and let me say this before you do anything. We are not nor ever would be anything that would help Robotnick. Given the chance I'd rip him limb from limb."

"How can we believe that?! You kind have caused nothing but trouble!"

Ford almost exploded at the arrogant skunk, but he held his tongue. "What about Station Squares residence?"

"You should know!! You came from there to destroy us!!"

"We didn't come from there!"

"Station Square sealed off their entrance when Robotnick forced them to choose between helping us or being destroyed by a nuclear bomb. That was a year ago. Several overlanders joined sides with Robotnick thinking that they would be vastly rewarded with riches. Robotnick did experiments on them and had them attack us under the pretense of peace to help us fight Robotnick. We got lucky and were able to stop them from destroying Knothole. We don't know the exact number of those who sided with Robotnick. As such we don't plan on taking any chances." Sally said.

"I can see your point your Highness. We never intended to cause your people any trouble." Carter said stepping forward. "We ended up here by causes we couldn't control. Ford is more familiar with this world than we are so he suggested we head here. I don't know anything about this….what was his name?"

Ford said Robotnick then Carter continued.

"We would be willing to help in any way we can. We only ask that you help us find a way home, if that's possible."

"You must be the leader of your group."

"Yes I am. Major Samantha Carter. This is Ford Primus and Lara Croft. Our other friend your Doctor is looking at is Melissa."

Sally thought it strange that this Major didn't name any other ranks off for the others. She didn't ask though. They needed to get to the Floating Island and quick.

"Forgive me Princess Sally, but I know for a fact that you don't have much in the way of backup. We can help. If Robotnick gets that island, he can find this place with no trouble. Dulcy, get Dulcy! She can prove that we have no malice toward you or anyone in Knothole." Ford said snapping his fingers. Sally had someone run off to find her.

"Who's Dulcy?" Carter asked thinking it might be a problem.

She didn't know what sort of procedure they might have to go through to get that sort of information or mood or whatever. "What sort of procedure is involved?"

"Nothing. She's a mind reader. Lara, you most of all be prepared. Dulcy is a dragon."

"A what?!" Lara said. Her experience with dragons had been, troubling at best.

"Just wait."

They heard a loud flapping and soon a large pink dragon landed near them. She looked tired….cranky…..and quite angry. Probability from being woke up Ford figured. Carter moved closer to Ford involuntarily. Lara didn't move, but really wanted her guns that weren't there. Ford….well was amazed.

"What did you need Princess Sally?"

"I need to know if these overlanders are telling the truth. If they were sent by Robotnick to do anything to us or are from somewhere else. They say another universe."

Dulcy turned back to them and moved her head closer as she searched their hearts. She stared at them for what seemed like an eternity. Ford counted it off a little over four minutes when she backed up.

"They are from another place. Their scent is not familiar. Except for the Swatbot smell on him. But I heard about what he did. I don't believe that they mean us harm."

"Thank you Dulcy. Hopefully we can help resolve this problem and finish off Robotnick forever." Ford said.

Rotor touched his head where a headset was at listening in. "Princess. Our scouts report that the Floating Island has stopped moving a couple hundred miles out from here on a north by north east location. I have to coordinates. He needs our help fast."

"Are you sure you think we can trust them Dulcy?" Sally asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't like overlanders. They have been nothing but a thorn in the dragon's side for years. But something tells me that they won't harm us. I get the feeling more from the male anyway."

"Alright then. You may retrieve your weapons but we will be watching you. You're going to come with us." Sally said.

She turned away telling everyone to get ready for liftoff. Antoine and Bunnie were left in charge of watching the newcomers while they stayed with them until they could prove themselves worthy of Knotholes trust. They gathered their equipment under the scrutiny of Geoffrey. He didn't trust them even though Dulcy and the others might. They were told they had ten minutes to get ready to go.

"We're ready as will ever be, but what about Melissa? How is she?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. You'd have to go and see for yourself." Bunnie said.

"I'll go and get her. You get on the plane. I'll be along shortly." Ford said.

Bunnie had a guard escort him to the infirmary as the others followed Bunnie to the plane. Ford thanked her before he left. They walked through a few dense trees and came out in an area near a cliff. Part of it had been converted into a runway that was concealed as it went into the forest a ways. A large blackish plane that reminded Carter of a SR-71 Spyplane was there being boarded. She got on with the others and sat down in the back. She and Lara were still having some trouble coping with the fact they were basically in a cartoon series, game or comic depending on how you put it Ford mentioned. Since Carter had been to another planet where animals were walking and talking she coped a little better. Lara was in extremely unfamiliar territory and was partially excited. Another part of her wanted to go look around. Ford mentioned to them both that this planet was Earth, just very far in the future. Sally came on still wearing her blue vest. Lara thought it was, pathetic really, that she didn't have better protection. Several of the others also had little protection, from her point of view. Carter was about to get up when the plane started taking off.

"Aren't you waiting for Ford?"

"He didn't show up when he should have and we can't wait. If that island is taken over, were done for." Sally said. "He might make it there if Dulcy gives him a ride. She's bringing our doctor and some of his equipment just in case."

Carter radioed Ford trying to get him to respond. He replied back about hearing her, but barely. She told him the plane was leaving and what Sally just said. He replied back, but it was to garbled to tell what he said. She wanted off but knew that it wasn't possible now. So she sat back waiting since the plane was already in the air. She only hoped that he made it in time. The trip didn't take long for them to get there. Soon the large island could be seen and Carter as well as Lara was surprised to see what practically could be called a continent was floating.

"Whoa! That's incredible! The machine to keep that afloat must be huge. What power source is used?"

"No machines hold that up. A large green emerald called the Master Emerald keeps it floating. That's what Robot-butt-nick is after." Sonic said. "You really are from another planet."

"A gem stone…." she was cut off as a rumble shook the ship.

"We're under'z attack!" Antoine said from the cockpit.

Several more rumbles made the ship shake as it took more enemy fire. Carter looked out seeing strange egg shaped flying machines with laser cannons on the front. They were converging fast on their position. And firing rapidly despite the evasive moves being done by the small coyote.

Ford ran away as he was led to the infirmary. He ran in seeing a lot of moving and yelling going on. Most of the yelling was from Dr. Quack. He noticed Mel in a bed with her clothes on, luckily they had gotten that far into checking her out. He moved over to her as the other around him seemed to not even notice he was there. Mel had her head bandaged and she seemed awake.

"Mel you okay?"

"My head hurts but I'm better. Almost right as rain as I once heard your Colonel say."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"She shouldn't go but nobody listens to me. Besides you just missed your ride." the doctor said.

"What?!" Ford said when his com chirped.

Carter said something about the plane leaving and something about Dulcy. He tried to tell her to try again, but he only got static.

"Radio com units don't work well since Robotnick put that new satellite up. He's been trying to jam every electronic thing on the planet that's not his. As for Dulcy, I'm taking her to get to the island with medical equipment. You might be able to come, but I don't think she can hold three people and all that stuff I need."

"Then get out of here Doc! They need you more up there than here. Besides I think I know a way up." Ford said.

The doctor turned and walked away as he grabbed something off a shelve. Ford turned back to Mel seeing she was sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"I guess we need to get going." she said.

"If you're really up to it."

"As long as I don't get shot or have to do a lot of running."

"Nope. We're going flying."

"Cool."

Ford couldn't help but laugh. O'Neill explained what it meant once when he was talking about something to a group of Mel and her friends. He said cool and they didn't understand. Once he explained it, they even started using it, but this was the first time he had heard it.

"I need to find Tails." he said looking around.

"Tails? Why him?" the guard asked.

"He knows something that only Sonic would know about. It will save Knothole."

Tails ended up walking by them as he was headed somewhere, probably his hut. Ford noticed him several feet away with his head down. He knew why and knew how to use that so he turned around punching out the guard without anyone seeing. The two set him inside the door then ran over to Tails.

"Tails, I need your help." he said kneeling down.

"You must be the new overlanders Sonic was talking about." he said somewhat frightened but more excited.

"I'm one of them. We need to get to Angel Island. You have the only plane that can get us there. We need the Tornado. If I don't get up there, Sonic and the other's might not make it back. Not to mention Robotnick would take over the island and use it to find and destroy this place."

"Sonic. Aunt Sally." he said sadly.

"C'mon Tails. Think about it. You'd be considered a hero or at least they'd see you are a capable Freedom Fighter that can work in the midst of battle. Despite your youth."

Tails thought it over for a moment then took them to the Tornado. It was certainly a lot faster than it looked. Ford could tell from the booster rocket on the bottom. Tails put his glasses and gloves on then got in the front. Mel got in the back while Ford got on top of the wing where Sonic would. Small sections had been made for Sonic to stand and not fall off. It didn't take long for them to get into the air and finally get them to the island. They all noticed that the plane that everyone was on was under attack. Ford pulled his grenade launcher and blasted one of the egg shaped ships. Tails noticed what Ford was doing and tried to get them closer to other while trying to dodge enemy fire. Ford knocked another two out of the air as Tails did a fly by the front of the plane with their friends inside.

"Princezz lookz!!" Antoine yelled.

She was surprised to see that Tails was here in the Tornado, but more surprised to see Ford on the wing. He took out a Hovership with one shot from some weapon as they moved out of there line of site.

"He's in my spot!!" Sonic said jealously. "And taking my limelight!"

"That was Ford! What's he doing?" Carter asked. "For that matter, how's he staying on the wing?"

Ford fired taking a Hovership out as it tried to do a kamikaze attack on the plane from the back. He popped the spent cartridge out when he felt himself get hit in the back causing him to fall off the plane. He was able to catch the wheel axle in time and quickly put the launcher away while shaking the plane some. It was enough for the two occupants to notice that he was still with them. Tails fired the small laser guns that were on the plane taking another Hovership out. They were only a few miles from the island and still had a good twenty Hoverships to get through. Ford managed to get on the second wing and pulled his shotgun. Using explosive shells he took out more than eight ships with the eight rounds he had loaded. Several blast hit the large plane with Carter and Lara on it making it start losing altitude. A couple of hits caught the Tornado making Tails also have to land. The large plane landed with a slight crash as it skidded on its bottom. The Tornado hit the ground and broke the axle. As it started sliding along Ford jumped off while rolling away. He ran toward the edge as he reloaded. As the Hoverships started coming in on a strafing run he rapidly aimed and took them out.

"Damn they are stupid." he said as the last one fell away.

He didn't stay to see how they might land. He turned around running back to the crashes. Mel and Tails seemed to be okay seeing as they were headed over to the large plane. Ford was reloading again as he ran. Sally and the others got out quickly as Rotor and Antoine along with Bunnie tried to put the fire out. Carter got out looking around for enemies with the others. Ford came running around the corner with Tails and Mel. He was huffing as he leaned against the side.

"Did you get hit or something?" Lara asked.

"No……no. Just tired of running. I just came from the ledge."

"We have a major problem!!!" Sonic said yelling as he ran up.

He did a recon of the area as soon as they landed…or crash landed anyway.

"What is it Sonic?" Sally asked in despair.

She knew from his tone of voice things were bad.

"Swatbots!! Hundred's of them!!!"

Carter and her team ran around the plane to see an army of robots headed their way. Several dozen hover troop carriers were dropping off Swatbots by the loads. They were about a mile away, but it was apparent they were outnumbered.

"Oh my god!" Carter exclaimed.

"The odds are against us, yet again. If I die here…..oh well. Life was fun." Lara said pulling her guns. She twirled them a few times and they cocked into place.

"Wait Lara. Get back until I'm finished. All of you." Ford said pulling the special gun.

He walked forward as he popped a clip into place. Carter gave them the briefest explanation that she could even though they wanted to go past and fight. She covered her ears as Ford signaled through the com he was firing.

"Cover your ears!!!!" Carter yelled.

He first started taking out the ships coming in. They exploded as the depleted uranium round impacted. It took just over two clips to eliminate the flying troop ships. He spent the other four clips of uranium ammo and then changed over to normal ammo. The explosive uranium ammo did a good job of dwindling their numbers. His normal ammo just when through the ranks. When he ran out of that, he put the gun up and gathered the spent ammo quickly while using the shotgun. Carter came running up with Lara as they were shooting into the army. Sonic and the others that came to fight ran forward when Carter did. Ford continued firing his explosive shells until he ran out. That was about when the enemy began opening fire with better accuracy. Carter and Lara moved back as did Ford. Several shots that were directed at their position hit around them. Carter dropped as she was hit a couple of times. Lara fell down as she took a couple of hits. Ford dropped his shotgun and picked the girls up quickly. He felt several more catch him in the back. The others not in the fight at the moment helped Ford put the girls on the ground behind the damaged plane. He could see that already a few important members were out of the fight. Bunnie had a few parts damaged. Rotor had a few burns. Antoine was being brought over by a some nurse.

"Get them to safety. The Chaos Emerald chamber would be the best place. They can protect it." he yelled taking the sword Lara had.

Carter grabbed his arm as he started to pass by. She was hurting but not passed out like he thought.

"You better come back!" she hissed.

"I will Sam. You help keep that Emerald safe!"

He ran away and picked up his shotgun and fired taking a couple more bots out. When it clicked saying it was empty, he put it away and pulled the sword. He was buttoning the coat up and putting his hat on when Sally ran up.

"What are you doing? It's apparent you're out of ammo."

"Call off your people. Go protect the Chaos Emerald. Robotnick will be there soon if you don't hurry. I'll hold them off."

"What?!" she said in shock. "Not even Sonic with a Power Ring could take this many!"

He looked the field over seeing the army still approaching. Several of the large bulldog guards were holding their own while others were taken down. Other animals were out there helping in the fight. He caught a glimpse of Sonic spinning through several dozen at once. Despite all the ammo he spent, they were still outnumbered a good three to one. Robotnick's main shuttle was headed toward the middle of the island. He was too far away to hit since he was well behind the vast army and Ford was out of his special ammo. Ford pulled the other sword, then and looked at Sally.

_This idea is suicidal._

_Yes, but if it says lives, the women's lives. Then it is worth it. _Ford thought.

_For Major Carter then?_

"For freedom." he said.

Then he rushed forward.


	21. CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21

Smoke filled the air along with heat from a few fires as Jack pushed his way out of a pile of debris. He could see and smell both of them. He coughed a few times then called out.

"Anybody still alive?!!" he yelled seeing he was bleeding from a few scratches. He was going to be sore for a few days.

"Here sir." a weak somewhat emotionally distressed voice from Carter said.

She crawled out from behind a piece of the ceiling that had came down right in front of her. It didn't hit her though. It actually kept her safe from other flying objects and such. Other than being crushed by Ford's death she was physically okay. She did her best to wipe away the tears as she got up.

"A little help Jack." Daniel said from his right.

Jack moved over slowly seeing Daniel was under a piece of frame. It hadn't crushed him since Daniel didn't seem to be in any pain.

"You okay? Can you move?"

"Nothing's broken if that's what you're asking Jack. I can feel everything. I'm just pinned."

"Teal'c?!!"  
The sound of rustling and moving rubble made Carter and Jack turn with their weapons pointed.

"I am fine O'Neill." Teal'c said standing up. He had a cut on his head, but other than that he seemed okay.

The three of them managed to get the fallen beam up enough Daniel could get out. He had some scrapes on his legs that were bleeding, but otherwise he was fine.

"Where's the other two ladies at?" Daniel asked.

"Oh no." Jack said fearing the worst as he looked around..

A thumping on a door near them got their attention quickly. The door was shoved in partially where a section of the ceiling had fallen on it. It wasn't opening anytime soon.

"You two okay? Wait are you both in there?" Jack yelled.

"Yes Jack we are. That's the answer to both questions. You going to get us out of here?" Lara said through a coughing fit.

"I don't know if we can sir. We might bring the whole place down on us." Carter said trying to keep herself from falling apart.

She tossed the launcher she was carrying aside. It was empty and the rest of the ammo was on Ford's body. Buried somewhere in the mess. Unless ordered, she didn't even want to dig for it.

"I believe this beam can open the door O'Neill."

"How so Teal'c?"

"It does not appear to be holding anything. We should be able to get it to completely take out the door."

"Good thinking Teal'c! Lara, you and Melissa stand back. We're knocking the door in!" he yelled.

The men tried pushing on it, but the door only gave some.

"Okay Teal'c. Shoot the door. Right where it is bending." Jack said.

Teal'c powered up the staff weapon and shot the door. On the third shot it caved in. Lara and Mel came out right after the door hit the floor. They looked worst in some ways. They were black and coughing.

"What happened to you two?" Daniel asked.

"There's a fire in there and beneath us I think. The whole room was full of smoke and ash." Lara said with a cough. "Otherwise we are fine. I pulled us in at the last minute when the room started caving in."

Another rumbling caught all of their attention. They looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Must have been something settling." Daniel said.

The sound of metal footsteps approaching stirred them quickly from anything else they were thinking. They moved away quickly and started off down the hall as several staff blast hit their former position. They took a few turns and ended up in a empty room.

"This is just great. Take positions. If I'm going down, then I'm going to take some of them down with me." Jack said taking a place next to the door.

Daniel pulled his nine and said he had two clips left not including the one in the gun.

"Make them count then Daniel."

Mel said she had a couple of quick loading rounds as she pulled her pistol. Carter said she had one clip left other than the one in her rifle. Jack said he had the same. Several Jaffa came around the corner as Teal'c started firing. The others burst off a few shots then stopped just as quick.

"Conserve ammo!"

Several more Jaffa came around firing at they approached. Fire was exchanged and the Jaffa lost.

"Last clip sir."

"Same here." Jack said.

"I've got one left." Daniel said popping the clip in.

"What happened to all that ammo Ford had?" Jack said with a slight crack in his voice.

"I dropped it back on him when the roof started caving in." Mel said reloading.

"Oh well." Jack said sadly.

"I really wish he was here." Carter said.

Her voice betrayed the emotion she was trying to conceal.

"So do I Carter." Jack said firing again with the rest of them as more soldiers came around.

They went down quickly. Their weapons clicked as they ran out. Teal'c took the last two out quickly with a couple of shots.

"That's it then." Daniel said putting the nine away.

"Here. I'm not used to using weapons with recoil." Mel said handing the pistol and two fast loading ammo's to him. Daniel took it and loaded the gun.

"Here Daniel. I'll use it." Jack said.

Daniel handed it over and was about to sit back when Teal'c handed him his staff.

"What the?"

Teal'c ran out and grabbed a few other staffs and came back quickly.

"You still have ammo?" Jack asked seeing Lara loading her pistols again.

"I still have a couple clips left now. I always carry extra. Wish I brought my other guns." Lara said taking a staff anyway. She opened and closed it a few times seeing how it worked.

"Might need the ammo for something else later." she said seeing him look at her.

They waited hearing more Jaffa approaching, then it sounded like they stopped and were fighting. It was sounding rather gruesome from the loud screams and other noises. Whatever it was though, they stayed put and waited.

Ford was thinking about Carter when he felt his life pass away. Everything went black. Suddenly he breathed in deep and felt a lot of pain and then no pain. He opened his eyes seeing he was somewhat buried under debris.

_We're alive? We're alive?! I don't understand._

_Not right now Herc. Dwell on it later._

Ford shoved rubble out of the way and saw most of his coat was empty and it lying around him. He picked it up and started putting it all away when he noticed a Jaffa patrol coming. He acted dead seeing he couldn't get up yet and waited till they past. Once they had, he put his stuff away seeing his grenade launcher was missing. Another patrol came around as he located the launcher. He quickly put it away as one of the Jaffa spoke.

"Surrender now Tauri. Your friends are dead."

Ford looked at the devastation around him and the bullets scattered about. He couldn't tell if the guy was lying or not, but if he wasn't, SG-1 didn't go down without a fight. Ford had Hercules flash his eyes as he pulled the sword quickly and close his coat just as fast.

**"FOOLS!!!" **Ford yelled running forward.

The Jaffa figured he went insane and started firing. When their staff blast didn't do anything they panicked. Ford sliced them down quickly while they were confused. He slashed a few of them several times just for the hell of it before they went down. He stabbed the blade through the head of one of them as he tried to get off the floor.

_I am sorry I could not keep you alive long enough to save them._

_I can't believe they are gone. They can't be. No……_

Ford felt tears form and he didn't care about letting them flow as he sank to his knees. He sat up quickly hearing gun fire.

_That was gun fire!!!! _

Stumbling over bodies and debris he rushed down the hallway. Several other bodies of Jaffa warriors littered the hallway as he rushed past and came behind a small bunch of them. With a loud yell he ran forward and took the head off the closest one with a single swipe. The others turned around as he rushed forward and made a quick slash slicing through two of them. He turned the sword in his hand quickly and swung back taking their heads off as the others opened fire not carrying that their comrades were in the way. Ford put his arms up quickly as several blast were directed at his head. He felt the heat but pushed forward anyway as they kept shooting. As soon as they stopped he put his arms down. He saw the staff coming and tighten his jaw as it connected. Ford stumbled under the impacted and came back around running him through with the sword. Letting go of the sword, he grabbed the other guys staff weapon as the Jaffa shoved it into his side. With a shout of rage Ford yanked the staff weapon from the guys hand as he fired. Ford felt the heat and the blast but ignored it as he started beating the guy with the staff. He kept it up until the staff snapped in half then shoved the broken part into him and then turned around seeing the guy with his sword pull it out and swing it at him. He blocked it easily and grabbed the guys hand. With a quick snap he broke the guys hand making him drop the sword. Ford then proceeded to slam his fist into the guy several times over. Blood came out of the armor in several places he had hit. With a loud roar Ford punched his hand through the Jaffa's chest. Grabbing the sword he looked around seeing if any more were around. He listened hearing more gun fire and ran and came to another corner finding one Jaffa firing around a corner. His back was to Ford which suited him just fine. Several staff blast came out hitting the wall near the Jaffa or at least around him. Ford turned the blade over in his hand and rushed forward. He thrust it through the Jaffa as he turned around. With a grunt Ford pulled up cutting the man in half from the belly to his head. He watched the man drop and the Goa'uld larva come out of his pouch which he quickly stabbed and wiped it off on the wall. Feeling the adrenalin rush leaving his body, he walked around the corner slowly. He tried speaking once and had to spit the dust and blood from his mouth first.

"SAM!! Jack! Dani…"

They were still watching and waiting when someone came around the darkened corner. Whoever it was, was tall and holding what looked to be a sword. They waited seeing whoever it was stop and heard them spit.

"SAM!! Jack!!! Dan…"

Carter looked closer when her name was called. She rushed forward dropping the staff weapon as Jack tried to grab her.

"Ford?!"

Ford dropped to his knees and started falling forward while letting go of the sword. It clanged as it hit the floor splattering blood as is landed. Carter embraced him despite how bad he looked keeping him from hitting the floor.

"Hey Ford!" Jack said running up. He had so many questions and ideas, but decided for his normal antic. "Aren't you dead?"

"You were giving a second chance like me weren't you, just not the enlightened part!" Daniel said as surprised as everyone else.

"No…..Daniel. I….I'll tell you later." he said tiredly as he slip further to the ground. "If what happened to me is what I think did or….whatever…."

Carter did want to kiss him, but he had whispered it wouldn't have been the best time. She noticed he did have quite a bit of blood on his face, hair and…..well, quite frankly he looked like he jumped into a pool of it. She helped him not fall over, not caring that he got her dirty as well. Lara picked up the sword and grimaced at it. Ford took it from her when she looked ready to drop it.

"Hot bath would be nice, but…..water please." he muttered with a wave of his hand.

They all went for their canteens, but Carter was the closest. He dumped it on his face first then drank some.

"That's better. Can we go home now?"

Jack had to laugh. Everything that had been going on wrong lately was reaching his breaking limit and seeing Ford helped rescinded some of it. Ford had never really said he was tired of a mission before despite some of their hazardous missions in the past that looked grim. Other than that cold, icy planet. His laugher ended up being infectious with the exception of Teal'c who didn't get it. It lasted about a minute, but they all felt better. They stayed on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"I was being serious Jack. I'm tired."

"I know." Jack said. "You know we can't!"

"I had to try. Please tell me these things have some sort of facilities." Ford said looking at Teal'c. "I'm sticky in places I don't want to be."

"Indeed." he said looking Ford over. Teal'c gave Carter back the staff weapon she had dropped and handing one to Ford.

Carter had dropped it when she ran over and bear hugged him. She had even managed to pop his back with her hug. Now that they were walking back through the, well…battlefield they really noticed what Ford had done. He got a few looks.

"What?"

"You did this?" Daniel asked a little surprised.

"Well….who else could have done it?"

"When you said you were a good fighter, I didn't think this." Carter muttered.

They finally got back into a undamaged section of the ship and they really saw the extent of his messiness. Carter had blood on her uniform and her face. Ford just needed to be dunked into the ocean several times. He was still dripping blood.

"Jeez Ford. What was going through your mind to do this?!"

"I thought you were all dead and lost control. I didn't care what happened as long as they didn't survive." he said almost sadly.

"None of that's yours is it?" Daniel asked.

"No. I don't even have this anymore." he said opening the coat to reveal a large hole in his SGC issued vest and his suit. There was bare skin showing as he realized something. "Dammit! This was a three hundred dollar suit!"

"You got ripped off then." Jack stated. "How are you still alive anyway?"

Ford closed his coat with anger.

"I'll explain later. Would take to long right now. If it is what I think it is."

Teal'c walked ahead taking the lead.

Despite the fact that Ford was back with them they stayed pretty far away. He really stank. Melissa was especially happy to know that their connection was severed so she was able to stay in the back with Daniel. They had found one zat gun and gave it to her. A few more corridors later and then Teal'c stopped.

"This is it." he stated.

It looked like any other door in the wall.

Ford didn't care to ask he just walked in not waiting for any explanations or anything. Daniel followed in after him. A minute later Daniel came out and muttered something. Jack and Teal'c went in with him following. Jack said to keep watch as they went in.

"It's strange when men go into a bathroom as a group." Lara said.

"Oh! That's what that room is." Mel said. "I thought it was a place to clean clothes."

"I'm just wondering if it's the coed?" Lara said.

"It's not. It's male Jaffa warriors that I've only seen on these ships. Even the Goa'uld's that have female host still keep males around for fighting. Woman are considered to be of a lesser status." Carter said angrily.

"That figures." Lara said crossing her arms.

They chatted about women things for a few minutes when Ford came out with Teal'c helping him walk.

"What happened?" Carter asked with some concern. It was hard to tell in some ways.

"I fell and broke my leg. What didn't help was the knock out I received from hitting the floor. I seem to be a klutz today."

"How are you walking then?" Lara asked.

"I explain later when I have time."

They saw that he was cleaned off though. Not even wet anymore. His coat looked pretty bad though. Many area's had burns, staff blast impacts and tore to shredded sections. The metal plates of Adamantium were showing in some places. He took a quick look to make sure they were all still there. They were, mostly from the Kevlar that had melted around them.

Jack and Daniel came out shaking their heads.

"There was blood everywhere!" Jack exclaimed waving his arms. "When he hit the ground it spattered. Fortunately this place seems to be self cleaning."

"Here's your sword back." Daniel said giving the now clean blade to him.

"Thanks." he said putting it back in its sheath.

The ladies walked in while the guys waited outside. Ford went through his…inventory.

"Hmm. Still got quite a few clips left. Just over a dozen or so grenades. A lot of fast loaders. Still a lot of shells. I'm doing pretty good. Hmm, one of my special grenades are missing."

"Lucky you. We're out." Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry Colonel. I don't have any clips for those PC-90's on me. Remind me and I'll find a spot to bring them next time. Not like I got through all my ammo anyway. Don't remember ever doing so either. Hmm."

"I'll do that."

Once the ladies came out they took off heading for the bridge. They came across no one until they got near the bridge. Two Samurai warriors were standing there. They turned pulling their swords quickly.

"Shoot 'em." Jack said.

Even though the staff blast were a very fast attack, the Samurai's deflected the shots with their swords. Several came back at them were Ford blocked them with various area's of his coat. They stopped shooting seeing it was getting them nowhere. For some reason the swords absorbed the zat gun shots.

"Idea's?" Jack asked.

Mel whispered something into Jack's ear quickly as they backed up.

Jack made a few signals that he hoped would be lost on the approaching warriors. He counted off three seconds with his fingers. On three they all fired hitting the guy on the right. He tried to block, but several hit him taking him apart in some places. They tried it on the other guy and he went down quickly.

"That worked. Thanks Mel." Jack said.

They looked around the corner keeping watch as Lara grabbed the other two swords. They were a little different in design, but seemed the same. They entered sweeping the room. No one was there.

"I think we took out whatever forces were protecting this place sir." Carter stated. She checked the computer with Teal'c as the others kept looking.

"What we came up against sir was warriors in suspended animation that came to life when one of us set off the alarm." she said.

Things finally seemed to be going their way when the ship made an all too familiar noise.

"Carter? What did you do?" Jack asked.

"I don't think I did anything sir."

"The ship has been set to self-destruct O'Neill. I believe it was preprogrammed to do so in the event the ship was captured." Teal'c stated looking through some files on the screen.

"I agree sir. It seems what we're looking at is a preprogrammed trap."

_Makes perfect sense._

_No kidding Herc._

"Absolutely unbelievable." Ford muttered. He mumbled something else that only Jack heard. He agreed, but not openly.

"How much time Carter?"

"Fifteen minutes, I think."

"You think?!"

"It's fifteen minutes sir. I'm sure!"

"Can we stop it?"

"Maybe…..I'm not sure."

"Then let's get moving. We can use the death gliders to get out of here." Jack said pushing Carter away from the computer and practically pulling her along. "Any other time I might let you look, right now we need to go."

"I think I can stop it sir. I just need to go to the engine room and switch a few crystals around."

"I'll go with her. I can get her out in time."

"You probably could Ford but it's still no. We are leaving, that's final." Jack said still pulling her along. She wasn't really trying to fight him.

"You going to ever let go sir?"

"When you promise not to run off and try to save the ship."

When she didn't answer right away he took that as a sign to keep pulling. They finally got to a place where the ring system was and got inside it. Teal'c activated it sending them down to the glider section. Jack let her go as he blasted the controls.

"Sir?"

"You can't leave on me now."

"Sir, if this ship goes blows up, then it might take a large section of the Great Wall or some village."

Jack fought with himself visibly as he realized what she said. "Dammit Carter! Somebody give me the time!!!"

"Ten minutes Jack." Daniel said.

"Get out of here Jack. We'll stop the ship." Ford said dropping the staff weapon and picking up Carter. She certain was surprised as was everyone else when he turned and ran away quickly. They heard a door break as then more running. When Jack didn't say anything, Daniel figured something was wrong.

"Jack?"

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked when Jack didn't respond to Daniel.

"I don't know what's more surprising. The fact he just left or the fact Major Carter didn't fight back against being tossed over a shoulder. All I know is they better come back alive so I can kick their asses personally. Jesus Christ!" he said tossing the staff weapon aside. "Lets get out of here before I decided to go after them."

It didn't take long for them to get into the gliders. Daniel and Mel got in one while Jack and Lara took another. Teal'c had one for himself. With the force field down they had no trouble exiting. They headed directly for the top with Teal'c firing a few shots. They penetrated something and flew out into a large empty section of some area in China. Miles of untouched land stretched before them as they landed near the open hole.

Ford continued running with Carter over his shoulder despite the fact that she kept telling him to put her down. He stopped at a door and set her down as he pushed a few buttons on a panel. Nothing happened.

"Ford….if…" she was saying sounding angry.

"Not now Sam. Stand back." he said grabbing the door. It gave rather easily under his intense strength.

"Get in!" he said lifting the door up quickly.

She didn't argue and got over to the engine system. Ford came in behind her after making sure the door wouldn't close.

"We've got to pull…" she started saying as Ford followed her orders. The started tossing aside crystals while placing others in slots.

"Time?"

"Four minutes maybe three."

"Wonderful date huh?" she said with some humor.

"Excellent accommodations." he muttered pulling another. "Food service sucks, but then I forgot to cook so…"

She chuckled as she kept working.

"You still there Colonel?" Sam asked quickly into her com.

"We're here Carter."

"If this begins to explode. Blow up the top above us. The falling ceiling might keep the explosion from going very far."

"That won't happen Carter. You'll get the system shut down before then. You still have two minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Let us know when there's thirty seconds left huh Jack." Ford said tossing a broken in half crystal aside.

They kept at it going as fast as they could. Jack suddenly came through the com saying they had thirty seconds.

"Wonderful. I thought I could do this." Carter said.

"We can." he said continuing what he remember from Carter's talks.

"I…." she said still working.

"Concentrate Sam. We can…" he was saying when suddenly the lights went out everywhere. He tapped the blue crystal in his hand a few times then pocketed it with a few others. "Only have to move two more if I remember right."

"Yeah, just a red one and a green one." she said.

"Zero seconds." they heard through their com lines.

"No explosion sir. No power. All these years of sitting here must have drained the naquada." Carter responded back. "Suspended animation systems take quite a bit of power."

"Like she said. No power, no boom. Talk about dumb luck." Ford said looking for a light. He knew it was on his vest somewhere. "There it is."

The small light came on and then died just as quick. Carter tried hers and it came on with no problem showing nothing had changed in the room.

"Any idea's Carter?"

"I'm……" she started saying when a bright light engulfed them.

As the light left, Ford moved in front of Carter. Jack was there as was the rest of the team.

"O'Neill."

They turned to see, of all the people in the world, or universe I guess, Thor.

"Thor, buddy! How's it going?"

Thor only nodded, or so it looked like. "We detected the presence of a Goa'uld ship and came immediately. When I didn't see the ship in orbit, I began looking on your planet. I used a dampening field to remove the power from the Goa'uld's ship and weapons."

"Good thing we weren't in those gliders." Daniel said. "Hey, he got Sam and Ford too."

"Oh! You haven't met our new friend and member. Come here Ford." Jack said happily as he motioned Ford over.

Ford came forward and almost could swear that if Thor had a eyebrow it would have been raised.

_Thor? Isn't he a Greek god?_

_You would know. He was back in your time._

_I was there on Earth, but not as long as you think._

"You must be the man with the Goa'uld presence I detected."

"Yeah that's me."

"Your physiology is very different from what any Asguard has came across with the humans. May I examine you?"

"I have a symbiont if that's what you're needing to know."

"This information is already known to us. Something else is there that we do not know."  
"Scan away." he said shrugging.

"Wait a minute." Jack said as Thor went to touch something on his chair. "What is really going to happen? Are you putting him in a tube? Something else mechanical? What?"

"He will be transported to a tube as you say O'Neill. From there I can make a better determination as to his condition. It will take one of your minutes."

"I'll be fine Jack. Don't worry. He hasn't done anything wrong before." Ford said.

"What about what happened to me, with Loki?"

"Thor isn't that, inept. Besides, I trust Thor."

"You've never seen him before….."

"What are you worried about Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He just, you know….came back and stuff." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, from the dead. I know. Ignore him Thor."

Thor touched something and Ford vanished. His special coat dropped to the ground with his gun.

"What happened?" Carter asked with fear. "What went wrong?!"

"Nothing has gone wrong. Your friend was carrying unnecessary equipment. I merely changed the transport cycle making it leave those here. He would not have fit in the…tube as O'Neill said with them on." Thor said transporting away.

"Wait a minute!! What do we do?" Jack said looking around.

"I think we wait Jack." Daniel said sitting on the floor. "I'm tired."

"Where are we?" Mel asked.

"That was Thor. We're on his ship. He's an Asguard. He protects Earth from the Goa'uld." Jack said cutting Carter off from a long explanation.

"Right. Same question."

Jack rolled his eyes and waved to Carter who gave a better detailed explanation that she was still giving when Ford was beamed back a minute later.

"It's over already? That was quick. I must have been asleep for the procedure." he said looking around.

Feeling a slight draft and weight loss he realized his coat was missing. He picked it up as Thor came back.

"Your DNA is very different from any other human we have came across. You are still human, but you are very different."

When he started giving a more scientific explanation, Jack stopped him.

"Carter please go get a better explanation." Jack said. "One I can understand."

"Yes sir." she said as Ford barely suppressed a laugh.

Thor explained the information he found to her and Ford since they would understand it better. He showed them the results on a holographic screen. It took Carter awhile to see what Thor had found. Ford got it quicker, but said nothing and walked away rubbing his chin. The others didn't do much except chat. Daniel still didn't understand how Jack had figured out how to beat the chess game so well.

"I just know Daniel. Leave it alone will ya."

"It just doesn't seem like you….."

"Have the intelligence?" Ford suggested.

He got a hard glare from Jack for that. Ford gave him a wink that Jack only noticed giving him a sign he actually knew better. Jack did notice and glared harder.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to say it that way though." Daniel said.

"I got the same impression." Lara said.

"Not you too!" Jack exclaimed. "Here think about it this way, I looked at it as a battlefield. Any great leader would be able to play chess!"

"That does make more sense." Daniel said.

"Thank you."

"I still think it's almost unbelievable." Daniel stated.

Jack audibly groaned making Ford laugh.

"Since Carter is busy and won't be hearing me ask this….ummm…." Jack said moving closer.

"Oh god." Ford muttered aloud.

"Where is that mole she mentioned?"

"Good grief Jack, you never let up! And I don't know. Even when I was in her body, I didn't look."

Carter came back over as Thor spoke.

"Your results are very peculiar Primus. The Asguard will need to study your blood sample on a closer level. You will not need stay. Unfortunately I am needed back at the Asguard home world. I shall return you to your SGC. I will be taking the Goa'uld ship with me."

"Why? We really could use it?!" Jack said as they were transported away.

They all ended up right in front of the Stargate.

"He did that on purpose!"  
Ford almost said something cocky or sassy, depending on how you put it, but he stopped at the last minute.

"You going to say something?" he snapped.

"No Jack. Nothing at all." he said as innocently as possible with raised hands.

"Me neither." Daniel said when he got looked at.

"SG-1! How did you get back?!" Hammond said coming into the room with a bunch of soldiers.

"Hey General! Our buddy Thor stopped by and took the ship from us and sent us home."

"Did he say why?" the General asked.

"No. I tried to ask, but he sent us home as I did."

"Well at least you're all here and alive. Everyone alright?"

"Interesting experiences sir, but otherwise we are okay. Something's up with Ford though."

"What do you mean?" Hammond said with his eyes closing some.

That reminded him, he had to speak to Ford about something he learned while they were away.

"I was…" Ford started.

"Ford was.." Carter started.

"He was.." Jack started.

"He…." Daniel started.

They all stopped and looked at each other.

"Briefing people. One hour." Hammond said seeing this was going to be a long story.

Janet was in the meeting per request of Jack and Carter. Thor had given Carter a device that allowed her to show the others what he found out, but the basic's since the Asguard had to do a more through scan on his DNA. Hammond first had them give him a report on what happened during there search for the Goa'uld ship. They left out Ford's bet with the Colonel. When they got to the part about Ford going down, Carter said she'd explain it better and so did Ford, who stated he knew what was causing it. Lara and Melissa were still there as well. Lara was mostly there to be told that everything that happened was classified and that she had to sign a certain document of non disclosure. Which she did.

"Okay Major, fill us in on what the Asguard found."

Carter pushed a few button and the screen came on showing a normal strand of human DNA while a second picture showed Ford's DNA. There was a significant difference if you knew where to look. Other information crossed the screen as she talked.

"From what I learned, Ford has a few extra strands of DNA that are not found anywhere else in any animal or human or anything I've ever seen. Even the Asguard have never seen anything like it. Thor suspects that because this particular strand has a different quantum signature, that Ford is capable of….as strange as it sounds…..crossing universes possibly. His quantum signature seems to be in a state of flux. That's probably how he ended up here and how we ended up in the other universe by using the Stargate. Everyone has a quantum signature, with it we can tell if you're in the right universe or not. Ford's is the same, yet different. Somehow he can tap into….something and travel to another universe, a theory Thor stated was possibly. I don't know how though and I'm guessing that Ford doesn't either. Thor activated it for a moment and Ford disappeared for a few seconds, then returned just as quickly. He wasn't sure were he went though."

Ford shook his head saying he didn't know.

"Ford also has something else in his DNA that makes him invulnerable to being taken as a host. Its drawback is that he cannot access the Goa'uld or in this case, Tok'ra, memories without the symbiont allowing him to. Same goes for Ford. Unfortunately the symbiont can cause him harm. It could have caused him death but that's where this other deeply embedded and unknown….I really don't know what to call it. It's something that is deep inside his blood that regenerates him in the event of death. Essentially sir, Ford can't die as long as his body can regenerate itself."

"I'm what is called by a group that has been around for god only knows how long, an Immortal. I can't die. Hercules said that I can still have children though which I don't understand. In any case, anything that would…you know like a vat of acid or lava something that pretty much disintegrates the body, that can kill me. The only true way to kill me is to cut off my head. So much for an uneventful life." Ford said rolling his eyes.

Hammond looked at them like they might be joking.

"He's right sir. While we were down in the infirmary Ford slit his wrist to demonstrate. Within a few moments there was no cut mark, not even a scar."

"A lot of blood though. He should have passed out General, but he didn't. It was like nothing had happened." Janet said.

"How do you know about what you are?" Hammond asked.

"Just another thing from my universe. I'm not the only Immortal on this planet. There are hundreds, perhaps thousands or even millions. You can really tell an Immortal if their wearing or caring a sword with them at all times. That sword was one I found off one of the Samurai's that attacked us." Ford pointed out.

"You said a group of people watch these Immortals. I assume you know what they call themselves."

"Yes. They are an organization called the Watchers. I do have one thing going for me though."

"And that is?" Jack said breaking in.

"As long as I don't kill anyone, and I mean ever, or I should say any Immortal by taking their head or making them truly dead, I will eventually grow old and die. Now if I get killed per say in the line of duty, I'll just get up in a minute or so. But I'm not sure how long I could do that. Apparently in order to really keep your immortality, you have to play the game, or so I think that's the theory. This thing with the Immortals fighting to be the last one standing is just a game, but I never did understand why or the prize."

"Can you give me any names?"

"Sorry sir. Call it a unspoken covenant. I can't tell you. Essentially, once I got home, I should have left SGC according to they call it. What I was suppose to have done was left the ship leaving the other's behind, so the rules state. Forgive my bluntness here but no order from you or anyone else will make me tell. I have to keep silent. To dangerous to tell the government. If they went after them and tried to study them, a serious war would possibly start that could possibly start a nuclear war. If you catch my drift. If Thor can't find anything on why I am immortal, then our government won't either. Wouldn't stop them from trying though."

"I can understand that. What else can you tell me?"

Ford spent about half an hour telling what he remembered from the movies without mentioning them as movies and what he remembered about the show. He left out names though except the ones he knew were dead. Hammond nodded and then asked.

"Now, what about this James Bond?"

"Call MI6 in England. They can give you better information. But I can tell you a few things."

He told them about several of the movies he had seen while again not explaining them being movies.

"I'll try getting hold of MI6 if you have nothing else. Oh, Agent Gibbs called a few hours after you all left to inform me of a new development. The Kinsey you shot was a clone. Somehow, someway a clone was made and from the information I've been getting from friends and sources, Kinsey is trying to get rid of you personally. Possibly with help from the rogue units of the N.I.D. Unfortunately, there is no proof."

"That doesn't surprise me. He wants the SGC and he'll do anything to get it. If he comes here, he'll probably leave in a body bag or worse. That is if he threatens me."

"I'm beginning to hate that scum bag even more than ever." Jack said.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't kill the real one."

"I hope for your sake you don't see him. I can't bail you out of killing a Senator that is trying for President of the United States." Hammond said.

"He's what?! Great! If he gets that position, I'm retiring and moving to another planet." Jack stated.

"No kidding." Ford said. "At least you could look forward to fishing for new species of fish."

"That is a good idea." Jack exclaimed feeling better.

"We have another problem that I'll tell you about in the morning. Right now you all look like you need rest. Get your reports finished and then go home. I'll see you all at 0900. Miss Croft, you will be escorted to a private plane to take you home after being briefed about our classification protocols. Melissa, you can go home at your convenience. Another thing though Ford. I'm going to have you and your house watched until I deem it otherwise necessary when your off base."

"What if the Major is with me?"

"That will be fine, but if she's not then you get someone to. Since we know little about these Immortals, I don't need you to get beheaded. You're to valuable."

"Thanks sir." Ford said with a smile.

"That's right you. You serve a very important purpose, other than keeping Carter happy." Jack said.

Ford actually was surprised that Jack said that. Carter blushed but kept herself professional.

"Sir."

"It's true. I see you light up every time he helps with some project none of us can understand. You finally have someone on your level that everyone likes. Unlike that guy McKay."

"Since there is nothing else, you're dismissed." Hammond said getting up with a smile.

Everyone else got up and started heading out. Melissa said her goodbye's and took her leave. Lara said goodbye and then headed out with an escort. Jack went off looking for Jello before he headed home. Being late at night they all ate in the commissary. Surprisingly their vehicles were waiting for them when they got to the parking garage. As they went their separate ways Carter went home with Ford since he lived near her house. Her rental truck wasn't there among the other vehicles.

"What was with that comment about having children?" Carter asked.

"Immortals can't have children. I don't know the specifics really. Hercules says that it's mostly because of him that I can. I hope to be a father someday."

"Strange. Well what if two Immortals get together?"

"Gender don't matter. They still can't have children."

"I can't even imagine living forever."

"I couldn't do it. Not if you were gone."

Carter only smiled as they pulled into her driveway. Ford helped her out of his car and walked her to the door. They kissed then said goodnight. Ford got back in his car and headed home. The mail behind the door was stacked up, but otherwise everything looked fine. He dropped his equipment off in the secret room then showered followed by dropping into bed. He thought he'd sleep well when he realized the next mission they would be having. Nightmares flooded his dreams. Even Hercules was disturbed by the dreams and he couldn't stop them.


	22. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22

Robot parts exploded sending shards of metal flying into other Swatbots as Ford was swinging the swords. The Swatbot bodies were designed to withstand energy ammo, not true physical impacts such as the bullets that tore through them earlier like they were paper and the swords that were doing so now. He was trying to stand between them and the area that was believed to be the entrance, though slightly far off, of the single large Master Chaos Emerald.

Sally watched in shock and awe as the overlander ran into the massive army of Swatbots. She saw an uncountable amount of laser fire hit him as he started hacking his way through their lines. Whatever was keeping him safe, she hoped to find out later. She ran back to the others to get them to the chamber. She only wished she knew where Knuckles and his friends were. So far they had not been fighting with them yet. They must be at the chamber she figured.

Ford felt multiple heated area's on his body but he did his best to ignore them as he slashed and slashed ever Swatbot that got within range. His coat was starting to look and feel like it was ready to give out. He grabbed one bots arm as it came around to blast at him and turned it upon the other Swatbots. The robot started firing as he ripped the other arm off and tossed it into another Swatbot. He managed to get a good dozen with the laser when it was finally shot. He tossed the broken arm weapon, with the Swatbot into the others making them all explode. He kept fighting and fighting not knowing how long or how many might be left. Carter buzzed through his com saying they were having trouble guarding the entrance. He kicked one Swatbot into a group of others and started running Carters direction. He smashed his way through several bots as he ran. Many more tried to grab him, shoot him, or smash him as he fought.

Carter wasn't feeling to well. Her arms hurt, her legs hurt, and her chest hurt. All because she took a couple hits from the laser blast. They stung, which was the intention, which someone had told her. It was to make her pass out so she would be captured and not dead. She fired trying to conserve her ammo as much as possible. So far it was working. Lara was firing her guns as well. As more of the Swatbots started appearing they backed into the chamber. Sam threw a couple grenades out and covered her head. Everyone else had already gotten in leaving Carter and Lara to cover them. The explosions took a good deal of them out which in turn caused a chain reaction making a good battalion worth go up. Carter checked her gun seeing it still had half a clip. Lara did a quick reload saying those were her last. A hearty, evil sounding laugh came from somewhere making them look up. The saw a very fat and ugly man that had on very strange clothes. Some red and black suit that had a stripe making it look like a target was painted on his belly, plus a short yellow cape. His left arm was metallic too. He had several black Swatbot behind him.

"So they send two overlander women to stop me."

The laugh came back even harder.

Carter didn't even bother to talk, she opened up on him with her gun as did Lara. Robotnick pulled his left arm in the way and a force field came up deflecting all their shots. When they ran out, Robotnick told the Swatbots to finished them off. Carter and Lara ran inside.

"Some fat man is coming! It must be your enemy. We're out of ammo." Carter said with her hands on her knees.

She was breathing hard from all the pain and the run inside. Lara and her were both surprised at the shear size of the Emerald. It was about the size of a Volkswagen sitting in the center of the room which was about the size of a theater room. The Emerald was resting on a few metal prongs that came from some small platform. Lara had dropped down near the wall. Her injuries where bad since she wasn't wearing much in the way of fully clothed. With her arms and legs bare they took the brunt of the hits. She was in obvious pain but trying to ignore it. Sonic ran out the way they came only to come back several seconds later with laser fire on his tail.

"What do we do?" Carter asked seeing as she had to options or ideas.

"We wait." Sally said as Robotnick's shadow came into view.

He came in with only a few Swatbots that had everyone get against the wall. He moved closer to the Princess as he spoke.

"I must say these last few years have been very difficult dear Princess. Your band of rebels have caused me a lot of trouble and today is the day that all ends. Once I have this Chaos Emerald, you will all be left down here as the Island falls. I could shoot you all, but where I ask is the fun in that? A camera aboard my ship will let me see your finally hours. I have some friends that would like to join you." he said gesturing.

A couple Swatbots came in dropping off Knuckles, Julie-su, and the Choatix, all who were very injured.

"Your father will be so upset that his pitiful kingdom will be a pushover." he said reaching for her face.

"Leave her alone you disgusting pig!! Carter yelled.

Robotnick's eyes flared red as he turned to her and then moved over to her.

"You have caused me a great loss in Swatbots!!! You and that pathetic friend of yours that failed to stop my army."

Carter spit in his face pissing him off more. Robotnick almost had her face in his hands.

"You touch her Robotnick and you'll wish you were never born." a voice with very evil intent behind it said.

Since Robotnick's back was to the intruder, the others saw who it was. Ford was standing there looking shredded. His coat was thrashed badly, he was bleeding from several places including the head which was missing the hat, and was holding two swords that had a lot of different chemicals dripping from them. And a lot of damage.

"WHAT?!!!" Robotnick said turning suddenly.

Someone with a large fist ran up and punched him directly in the face. He was actually thrown back and nearly fell over as he stopped at the wall. The Swatbots turned to face the intruder. Ford brought one sword around stabbing it through the black Swatbot and shoving the blade into the wall. He turned back around and rushed Robotnick as he got up. The others attack taking the Swatbots by surprise and easily defeating them. Ford gave Robotnick a right hook across the face followed by a quick left and another right. He lanced the other sword through Robotnick's left arm causing him to cry out as sparks flew out. Robotnick backhanded Ford sending him spinning away without the sword and then he pulled the sword from his arm as Ford grabbed the other one. Robotnick parried a few hard blows. Ford then swung as hard as he could. Robotnick blocked it, but his sword broke shattering the blade as Ford's slashed his belly. Blood did come out, but it had only managed to break the skin. Robotnick punched Ford dead in the face causing him to fall onto the Emerald. It pulsated under him as he slid off. Robotnick tossed the damaged blade aside and pulled a laser gun from his back.

"If I can't have it then no one will!!!" he yelled shooting the Emerald.

It cracked sending out electrical energy everywhere. He then started trying to shoot everyone else. Ford tossed his sword at Robotnick catching him in his real arm. It sliced him and then bounced off the wall. Robotnick grabbed his arm as it bled bad and he ran out dropping his laser gun.

"Oh this isn't good." he muttered barely getting to his feet.

Ford got up grabbing the sides trying to keep the Emerald from breaking apart. The whole island started shaking as the crack started to get bigger. Knuckles though badly bruised and bleeding in some places got up trying to help get it from breaking. Carter, Lara and Mel got up trying to help it stay together.

"What do we do?!" Carter asked.

"Knuckles we need a power ring!!!" Ford yelled.

Knuckles looked around seeing that Sonic had left but had dropped his backpack. He grabbed one as the others ran out after Sonic trying to stop Robotnick or get off the island. He set it in the crack as Ford said, not understanding completely. For some reason that Knuckles didn't understand, the crack actually started to repair itself. Knuckles stepped back as it slowly began to become whole again and the island stopped shaking. Ford and the other stepped back and watched as Knuckles ran out quickly.

"We did it. I don't know how…" Carter began.

Ford felt dizzy and dropped to his knees as he suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Ford?!" Carter said starting to move forward when she got dizzy as well. All of them started feeling dizzy.

Knuckles was calling for Sally when a sudden rush and blast of power came from behind him. He looked to see that the entrance to the Emerald Chamber blast pure energy at him blowing him down and away several feet. He got up quickly rushing in thinking the Emerald was going to explode or that the overlanders had done something. The Emerald was back to normal, but the people who were around it were all against the walls. He ran back out grabbing someone to fetch Dr. Quack.

Ford woke up feeling all wrong inside. He knew something bad had happened, especially when Hercules said something.

_I cannot repair the damage we have taken. This is it then._

_Wait, we're dying then? But can't you..._

_Unfortunately yes. It's to much even for me._

_No! We can't! I haven't……_

_I'm sorry…_

Ford opened his eyes seeing some nurse as far as he could tell standing over him. A raccoon maybe.

"He's awake Princess!"

She came in seeing the him badly bruised, mostly burned over a major part of his body. He didn't have long with the damage he took.

"Mr. Primus? Can you hear me?" Sally said standing next to the bed.

It sounded like she rushed over.

"My friends, the girls?" he choked out.

He remembered a line that sounded like it would be perfect as his final words seeing as Hercules said he was dying and couldn't stop it. He wanted to live, but he could feel he couldn't stop it with sheer will power, or love.

"They're fine. They're going to be fine."

"Did we do it? Did we make a difference?" he said as his vision began to fade. He felt tears coming as he spoke.

"Yes. Yes you did. You saved us all." Sally said grabbing his hand.

He couldn't feel it though, but he did see it when she held his hand in the air. Sonic was there looking at him as were several others that made up the front line of the Freedom Fighters. They were all hurt in some form as well.

"Least I could do, for the leader of the Freedom Fighters." he said looking at the sky then back at her.

"It was….fun!" he said with a smile as Hercules said goodbye to him. "Tell Sam I love…."

Sally shook him seeing if he actually was gone. Dr. Quack came over and did a quick check.

"I'm sorry Princess. He's gone. There was nothing I could have done." he said closing Ford's eyes.

Sally turned around seeing the other dead and injured. She knew that it was going to be difficult to tell the other families in Knothole what had happened, but it was going to be even harder to tell……the others about Ford and the other problem. That is if they ever woke up.

Carter awoke feeling groggy and somewhat different. Like something had changed inside her. For one thing she was very warm, not sweaty warm, but warmer than usual. She tried opening her eyes but they didn't seem to want to respond yet. She brought her hand up to rub her eyes when her hand hit something. It hurt too where she believed it to be her nose. She felt her face feeling something had changed. A whole lot had changed. She heard talking and movement that was getting closer as she sat up quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!!" she yelled seeing her body had really changed.

She wasn't human anymore. She was a white something. She was about to get out of the bed when she realized she wasn't wearing anything either.

"Please try to calm down. We haven't figured out what has happened, but it happened to all of you." Sally said standing near the bed trying to comfort Carter.

"What am I?!"

"You a perfectly healthy fox as far as I can tell. How your body changed to become a Mobian like us I still haven't figured out as the Princess said. Whatever happened in that Chaos room made you a Mobian like us." Dr. Quack said looking at a clipboard.

"How long have I been like this?"

"We found you and your friends unconscious in the room after a surge of power came from the Emerald. Whatever you all did saved everyone, but it changed all of you. That was a couple of hours ago." Sally said sadly.

"What happened to the my friends? What are they?"

"The one that carried those pistols was changed into a orange cat. For some reason your friend…Melissa was it?" When Carter nodded Sally continued, "She became a overlander."

"You mean human?"

"Yeah. We just call humans overlanders." Sonic said walking up.

"What about Ford?"

They all looked down as Sally fidgeted some as she tried to explain.

"He was….."

"During his fight with the Swatbots he incurred a lot of injures and those hits he took from Robotnick didn't help. The transformation must have been to great for his body to take. He didn't make it Major. I'm sorry." Dr. Quack said. "I did everything I could."

Carter barely choked back tears and the others noticed she was more than visible upset.

"Where is he? I want to see him." she choked out.

"We thought you might." Sally said as Carter was given a robe.

She quickly put it on and followed with help. As soon as her feet hit the ground she had trouble walking. She couldn't stay balanced for some reason. Dr. Quack got her to a wheelchair and pushed her along.

"Why can't I walk? I thought you said I was healthy?!"

"You are, but I suspect that your problem resides with the fact you don't know how to walk since you now have a tail." the doctor said as he wheeled her over to a empty room. "That's the theory I have anyway."

On the table was a body covered with a sheet. He parked her close then pulled the sheet back. Carter did a double take. It didn't look like Ford, but it had to be. He had many burnt areas on his body and other injured areas that only Ford had when she saw him last. His damaged coat and other stuff was on another table next to the wall. The rest of their stuff was there too. What really was surprising was the fact that even though he was now a fox like her, he had a completely different color than any fox you'd ever find. He had blue fur, but his hair was black and styled just like he always had it. Was kinda strange looking she thought on some level.

"We don't know why he turned out this way, but it is him. We found him just like this with his heavy coat and everything. It took Bunnie's help to get him off the ground and into the plane." Sally said as she placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything."

Carter didn't know how, but somehow it was Ford. She could feel it, sense it, smell it even. She took his hand and held it to her face as the others left her to be. She started crying, not caring who noticed or heard.

Lara awoke feeling a headache coming. Something was wrong and what was worse is she was out of ammo. For once she was in serious trouble. She always had spare ammo, but it took all of it to keep those damned robots from killing them all and then she remembered something about a large green gem and then a flash that shocked her and then nothing. She sat up holding her head and noticed her hair felt funny.

"Oh I need an aspirin."

Someone near her said try this while they grabbed the sheet holding it up. She looked over seeing that duck doctor. He was looking up at her, more up that usual while trying to hold a sheet over the top section of her body. She finally realized what he was doing and grabbed the sheet.

_What is it with doctors and removing all clothing! _Lara thought.

"How do you feel?" he said giving her a small cup with a pill.

"Other than the headache, fine. What is this?"

"Aspirin. Believe it or not, we actually have it. Before Station Square became buried, they shared their medical information with us."

Lara didn't know what city he was talking about, but took the pill anyway.

"I'm going to guess that you don't know about what happened yet?"

"About what?"

He picked up a mirror and handed it to her. Lara looked at herself and then lifted the sheet some looking down at the rest of her.

"Tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming otherwise the headache wouldn't be there."

"Right."

_Well look on the bright side, you weren't seeing anybody and maybe this will be fixed later. If not, maybe I will have extra abilities for when I go exploring. I could even join the SGC since I can't really go home like this. Hey, I could explore tombs on other planets like Daniel pointed out. He did have some feelings for me, hmm._

"How are you handling this?" Sally said coming over.

"Give me some time. This isn't all that bad actually. Better this than a lost limb or not being able to move."

They walked away going over to Melissa who probably would be waking if not already awake like the others.

Melissa was indeed awake and was looking at herself in a mirror. She didn't even notice the three enter the room. She was still trying to cope with the fact she wasn't….animal anymore. She was a human. A lot of things she was used to knowing and feeling were gone. That feeling of safeness or aggression in the air she couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't smell the air the same way and the hearing had definitely changed. She had the sheet wrapped around her tightly since she also felt the change in the temperature in the air. She was used to feeling warmer. Her hair was white, but other than that, she didn't have much that said she was the Melissa that everyone was used to seeing.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Quack said walking in.

Sally and Sonic were following along in case anything happened. So far the others very coping….slightly. They figured that Melissa would having more trouble since she was or is an Mobian…whatever.

"Amazing. Whatever caused this to happen….it's just amazing. I still look good. Actually I look even more beautiful than before. Amazing!"

Sally and Sonic both looked at her like she just said something like 'I'm going to marry Robotnick'.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the doctor asked.

"I'm cold, and can tell certain things I normally notice or feel are gone." Mel said scratching her head. "Such as I don't smell all the blood in the air anymore."

"I'm not sure if she is coping." Sonic muttered.

"I really look good." she said still admiring herself in the mirror.

"She's got to be okay or she's went nuts." Quack said.

She kept looking at herself as they heard Carter yell.

Carter was still holding his hand and crying. She was talking through her tears when her hand was suddenly squeezed. She looked up quickly and saw Ford breath in suddenly.

"AAAHHH!" Ford yelled.

Carter yelled at the same time seeing him suddenly sit up. She almost fell out of the wheelchair, but it rolled back quickly when the brake released. Ford fell out of the bed onto the floor, on his face. For some reason it hurt, more than it should have.

"OW!" he yelled grabbing his face. "That smegging hurt!"

Blood was coming from his nose and he looked at his hands seeing something was wrong. He stood up looking at his arms then the rest of him.

"What the hell?! How did this happen?!"

He tried pinching his nose to stop the blood, but having a snout it didn't seem to work and it didn't taste much like copper. It tasted worse. He looked around grabbing the sheet off the floor and covering his nose.

"Ow."

"Ford! You're alive?!" she said seeing he was alive and completely healed. No burnt spots or any other injuries.

"Yeah, it's strange. I don….." he started saying.

He turned seeing a white fox in a wheelchair. She almost looked like Melissa, but the hair was wrong. It was shorter, like Carter would have it, actually exactly like she wears it, and the same color. It even sounded like Major Carter. It couldn't be though.

"Sam? Is that you?" he said staring into her eyes.

"Yes, it's me."

"What happened to you?" he said giving her a once over.

"Well…..can you…umm…"

"What?" he said waving with his right hand.

The left hand was using the sheet to cover his nose. He took it off seeing he had stopped bleeding.

"That stings. Wait minute, I'm not human. This is weird."

"You…." she said looking away but pointing near the bed.

He looked down seeing he was wearing nothing and from where he was standing, she could see it all. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself before sitting down. The blood stained section was hanging off the bed.

"Sorry Major. That wasn't intentional." he then muttered, "Not that you haven't already seen me anyway."

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up, ever!"

"You're right. Sorry. That slipped out."

"You bet it did."

"Everything alright in h….?!" Quack said walking in then coming to a dead stop. Sally and Sonic both were surprised to see Ford sitting there, alive.

"Can you explain this?" he asked pointing at himself. "I can't go back to work like this. Actually we could, but we would have to live somewhere off planet."

"We're not sure about your…..transformation, but how'd you come back to life is what I'd like to know?" Quack said coming over to examine him.

"Uh……" Ford said confused. He looked over at her then at the doctor again.

"I came back for Carter." he said in a serious tone and he sat up straighter.

"To take her with you?" Sonic asked bewildered.

"No you….no. We're a lot like you and Sally are. We're a couple, just not married. She's had enough death in her life, don't need me adding to it."

"Did you hear any of the things I was saying or me crying at all?" Carter asked moving the wheelchair forward.

"I'm sorry to say no. The last thing I remember was saying your name then feeling someone squeezing my hand. After that I fell out of the bed and nearly broke my nose." he said testing it gently. It was still sore. "At least I didn't break it."

"That explains the blood I see." Quack said picking the sheet corner up. It was still wet. "I want to examine this."

Sonic noticed the blood and walked away. The doc tried to leave the room with it quickly went Ford stopped him.

"Give me my clothes first then you can have the sheet Doc."

Sally grabbed his clothes, minus the coat and set them on the bed.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Quack asked.

"Really good actually. Not as…..oh no."

"What's wrong?" Carter asked sitting on the bed.

Sally had brought her clothes over as well. Carter hadn't touched them yet. Ford had his shirt halfway on.

"I'm alone. He didn't make it." Ford said sadly. "I think I know how you felt Carter."

He dropped his arms and visibly slouched as he sat on the bed.

"I don't understand?" Sally asked.

"Ford had a symbiont in his head. He'd been there for awhile now and apparently didn't make it. Hercules must have been able to save you somehow by sacrificing his life." Carter said to him placing an hand on his shoulder.

She explained with more detail as Ford grabbed his and Carter's pants. Carter was about finished telling them when he handed her back the pants. There was a cut section in the back of the pants.

"Why did you do that?"

He gave her tail a small yank, which made her actually yelp. She slapped him for it too.

"You could have just told me."

"True." he said buttoning the shirt. "But I couldn't help myself."

"Good thing Jack isn't here or he would have done the same."

"And probably make dog jokes."

Doc asked Sally to leave saying he had to talk to them about medical matters.

"You're going to have some trouble with that soon." he said as Sally left.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked as he pulled his pants on under the sheet.

"It's summer here. Gets around 80 to 90 some days."

"Point doc?"

"You're one of us now. Mobian in general. You're going to get hot very quick in those clothes."

They both stopped dressing. Carter was beneath a sheet trying to put hers on while Ford was standing and getting ready to put his vest on.

"Oh god. This is going to get some getting used to."

"What do we do then? It's obvious that we can't walk around like the rest of you?" Carter said from under sheet.

From what they had observed since showing up, though very short time, the Mobians didn't wear much if at all anything, but their fur was thick enough it covered everything for those that never wore clothes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to wear it all anyway." he said.

He had to really work on his underwear, but they went on. Everything felt a little funny, almost uncomfortable. He got the vest and coat on then had to forget putting the socks on. His feet basically had their own insulation, in a sense. The boots went on fine. He walked around at the amazement of both of them.

"What?"

"You're walking." they both said.

"I can dance to." he said then proceeded to deliberately dance a few steps. When the Doc still looked at him funny, he asked what was wrong.

"Your girlfriend her can't walk."

"Did something go wrong?" he asked rushing to her side rather quickly.

"Her legs are just fine. Her problem is she isn't used to walking around with a tail. Her balance is simply off. I can't figure out why you're walking. Your tail is bigger."

"Thanks a lot." he said. He looked seeing he did have a rather big tail. Compared to Carter's, it was larger, but not as fluffy. "Never mind. I'll help her learn to walk."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Carter said pulling the sheet off.

She wore the tank top and pants which seemed too tight. It made Ford's mind wander, along with his eyes for a moment and he had to shake his head to clear it. She pulled the boots on and stood up noticing Ford looked embarrassed. She brushed it off.

"I can do this." she said walking a few steps forward and then started to fall. Ford caught her as she began to drop.

"Easy there Sam. I'm pretty sure I can survive a broken bone better than you can. Or nose in this case."

She unfortunately had to agree and was helped back to the bed.

"You are both free to go whenever you want. The princess will be able to help you with anything you need. See you later."

"We should see how the others are doing?"

Carter nodded allowed him to help her walk. They left their stuff since it wasn't going to do them any good at the moment. He left his large coat behind but kept the suit on. She looked better off than he did seeing as her clothes were pretty intact still. They walked out and found Lara first. She was dressed in her normal clothes and putting her empty guns away.

"So I'm not the only one that's changed." she said turning around.

"You're a cat." Ford said simply.

"A keen grasp of the obvious." she said rolling her eyes. "We should go find our other friend……it's Melissa right? Princess Sally said something strange happened to her, but she wouldn't say what."

"A cat?" he muttered as she walked by. "Well, you are very agile."

They walked over, slowly and opened a closed drape. Mel had her back to them and was putting her coat on. Her tail was missing and she looked to be human from what they saw.

"Sally said something was wrong with you? Are you okay?" Carter asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's certainly different from what I thought it would be, but now I can explore your world without any trouble." she said turning around.

"Oh my god." Ford said slowly.

"That can't be." Lara said with surprise. "How?"

"She looks like Meg Ryan!" Carter exclaimed.

"I'd swear it is Meg Ryan!" Ford said. "Except for the hair."

"Is that a bad thing?" Mel asked sounding almost tearful.

"No way. You look like a very popular movie star from Earth. You're almost better looking that Carter." Ford said.

"I can live with that. So on Earth I'd be considered very beautiful?"

"Yeah." the ladies said like it was more of a statement than anything else..

"Oh yeah." Ford said with a tone that made Carter smack his arm. "Ow."

They were giving a tour of the place later that day. Rotor said he'd do what he could to try and replace the ammo they had all used, just in case. He also said it might take awhile. Ford offered to help in any way he could with anything technical or otherwise. They were greeted by King Acorn who gave them a Royal commendation for helping to save not only the Floating Island, but Knothole as well. Things went well the rest of the day, Ford had to help Carter around everywhere since she still couldn't get used to walking. Since there was only one guest hut available they had to share it until another was built. Ford instantly started building the next day, with help since he had to stay with one of the guards. The ladies realized that Ford had changed some, personality wise to a point. He still had his strength though. Despite being not human anymore, Carter and the other two women….well….noticed he was rather good looking. Very good looking, for a fox. For some reason, they didn't seem to think much of it that they were now animals seeing other animals as attractive. If it weren't for the fact that Carter knew Ford only wanted her, she would have been extremely jealous, especially with the other women in Knothole looking at him. A few woman from what Sally called the Wolfpack, really kept watching him, with extreme interest. One even asked him something that Carter didn't fully catch, but she did catch the part with him saying no, he was already taken.

Mel seemed to be having a great time at being human. Carter and Lara didn't understand what she really thought was great about it even when they asked her. She said something about a new experience and that they should take the time to see what being what they were, was like. Melissa was looking forward to going to Earth and looking around to see what it was like without having to wear a hood and such, be free. Lara left after that and tried climbing. She did better than she did before with her new reflexes. The next three days were uneventful and by the third day Carter was able to walk on her own.

"Hey Ford, what….." Carter asked walking over to where he was in the middle of trying to build his hut.

Several other's were helping and continued on as he walked a way.

"What's up Sam?"

"Can we talk? I mean take a walk and speak more privately?"

"Sure."

They walked through Knothole and over to the ring pool. It was quiet and no one was around. They sat down on the fallen log that stretched just over the pool.

"Everything okay?" he asked putting hand on her back.

"I…..I'm feeling….I don't feel right. This is just too different for me. I'm trying to cope with it, but…."

"I know. Not being human anymore. It's rather strange. I'm still getting used to it." he said leaning forward and holding himself up with his elbows on his knees.

"It's….a interesting experience and I've been trying to figure out a way to make us norm..…human again. But nothing has came to mind." she said looking at her hands in her lap.

"That's the problem with Chaos energy. It's…Chaotic. I've talked with Knuckles, and he doesn't understand what has truly happened. He's tried talking to his father and I guess former guardians, but all they could say was no human had ever touched the Master Emerald before, other than Robotnick. Mostly because overlanders would use it for all the wrong reasons."

"They can't help us then? Can't let us try touching it again will they?"

"We could, seeing as that's all we'd be doing, but I doubt anything would happen. Or so, the Emerald has said to Knuckles."

She looked confused and surprised and Ford smiled seeing her face change.

"What?"

"Even with the change you went through, you're still as beautiful as ever." he said pushing aside a few strands of hair from her face.

"You're not repulsed or anything like that then…"

"No. No way. You're different, but still as great looking as ever. But that's only one of the reasons why I love you Sam. It's your mind, what you do, how you do it, personality and everything else that I have come to love. Your looks are just a very big bonus." he said holding her face with a one hand.

She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"You're really different from anyone I've ever met. Any man actually."

"I try." he said shrugging.

She laughed lightly as he moved closer, putting an arm around her.

"Sam, if you let me in, I'll do everything to make sure I never let you down. I want to be there to help you through anything, no matter what it is."

"Are you proposing?"

"Um, I admit I have thought about it." he said seeing the shock on her face. "But I don't have a ring or anything so I'd have to say no. Not yet."

"This is….I've got to think about this." she said looking away.

"If you say no. I would understand and wait until you're felt more comfortable about it. Even if it took twenty years, or longer." he said rubbing her shoulder.

"I….thanks Ford. I know you care and that helps me cope."

"If nothing else, just remember that I'm here for you, in anyway I can be. Anyway you'll let me."


	23. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23

Carter awoke to a banging at her door. She put her robe on and came out nearly tripping on an end table. She was really tired and noticed that it was three in the morning.

"This better be a Goa'uld or…" she muttered about other alien attacks as she opened the door.

Ford was there and he looked terrible. He was wearing his coat, she noticed but was so tired she also didn't notice.

"What is it Ford?" she grumble.

He leaned against the doorframe then spoke.

"I…..can't sleep. I keep having dreams about you getting killed. I…had to come make sure…."

"Come in."

She closed the door as he sat on the couch.

"What sort of dreams?"

"I know we have to go to Raccoon city tomorrow. Hammond would have said something if things had gone right." he said rubbing his face. "I kept seeing all the wrongs things happening and it keeps scarring the hell out of me. The others died a few times, but everything I did, everything I tried, nothing worked. You kept dying." he said looking at her in fear.

"I'm sorry Ford. I'm here, you don't have to worry. You can sleep on the couch tonight." she said getting up and heading for her room.

"Thanks. Sorry about this Sam."

"Just don't make it a habit. Thanks for thinking about me though." she said turning around. He was still awake and looking straight ahead. "Ford?"

"I'll be okay. You go get some sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You're alive and just fine. Tired and cranky at being woke up so early. I'll be okay. I can sleep better now." he said.

His head fell back and he was instantly asleep. Carter gave a small chuckle as she went back to bed.

Carter woke up forgetting that Ford was over when she went to the kitchen to start coffee still in her pullover. She was filling the pot when she heard a yawn and turned remembering that Ford was over. She set the pot down and walked back to her room slowly.

Hercules started humming a tune he thought was interesting that he learned from one of Ford's memories. An anime tune. It wasn't long before Ford woke up after that since it interrupted his dream. He heard someone walking around and started going for his gun.

_That was Carter, calm down._

Ford bolted up straight and looked around. Oh man he was tired.

"How did I…wait never mind." he said dropping off back to sleep after Hercules told him over and over again he was fine and so was she.

He fell back into the couch as Carter came back out in her robe. She looked thinking he might have moved, but it didn't look like it.

"Ford?"

He just sat there still without making any sounds. Asleep to the world and surprisingly to her, not snoring at all. She knew he never snored off world when they had to take turns with watch, but that was off world.

"Hercules, can you here me?"

Ford's eyes opened and flashed. Startled her slightly too.

**"I am here. Ford's still very exhausted from his disturbing dreams. I can wake him. They were some very disturbing dreams."**

"No. He can stay asleep." she said walking by.

As she went back to getting the coffee she asked something that she had actually been wondering about. She never thought about it when she was in his body, but since they had been getting closer.

"Hey Herc?"

**"Yes."**

"Does Ford snore?"

There was a small chuckle before he answered.

**"No. He actually loves to sleep. He tries to have dreams where he's flying or dreams where you and him are walking and talking or joy riding in a black trans-am. Kart….Kiel…Kite…some name starting with K."**

"What's he dreaming about now?" she said sitting down across from him. "Or do you have acess to his dreams unlike his memories?"

Ford really looked like he was possibly dead. His body was hunched slightly against the back of the couch and other than the eyes being open, nothing else looked to be moving, except when he was talking, or Hercules anyway. With the coat, it made it hard to tell he was even breathing.

**"His dreams are always open to me. He's thinking about you and you're both walking down a beach…"**

Ford took over not knowing that Hercules was talking. Carter thought otherwise though.

"Tell me I smell coffee."

"You do. Want some?"

"Please. Just black if you can."

Carter came back and gave it to him. He practically downed it in one drink.

"That must have hurt." Carter said when he audible breathed with the sound of being burnt.

"No I'm fine. Thanks Carter. Sorry about last night, or earlier this morning…whatever."

_Fine! You did that on purpose to wake up quicker._

_I know that._

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Sam. Really. What about you? You sleep well?"

"I remember you waking me up at three in the morning. Other than that, I slept very well. You, I can tell didn't. Want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, but no. Just having the dreams was bad enough. I'm going to go home and get a shower and maybe by then I'll be awake. Sorry to have woke you that early."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it was a dream. I'm touched to see that you're watching over me even far away. I guess I'll see you at work then?"

"Where else would I want to go to be with my favorite girl and watch over her."

"I'm your only girl. Remember that." she pointed out.

"I know." he said giving he a quick kiss on the cheek.

He set the empty cup aside and then walked out. His car was parked funny, sitting on the curb some. Must have been in hurry he thought climbing in. He pulled out and headed home with out hitting anything.

Carter started getting ready to go after he left.

Ford pulled into his driveway and climbed out, just barely. Across the street was a vehicle from the SGC still watching him. He waved and searched through his pockets for his keys. As he came up to his door, something suddenly felt wrong.

_What is that feeling?_

_So that's what it is like. _Ford thought looking around.

Someone was walking up the crosswalk toward him. Ford turned around and walked toward the guy. Someone he didn't know or ever seen before.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Yes. I seem to be lost." the guy said.

He was wearing a long coat and Ford did notice the rapier sword.

"You going to use that sword to take my head huh? Well let me tell you something. I may be a new member to this Immortal thing, but I'm changing the rules to my benefit." Ford said with a pissed tone.

The guy actually looked scared a moment. Ford put his hand up to tell the men in the car to stay put.

"I am going to live and eventually die of old age. I know how to do that. Just take no heads. Even better is I'm going to be a real father someday so you tell all those Watchers out there to stay away or god help me I'll tell the whole United States Government and world everything I know which is quite a bit." Ford said leaning into his face. "You tell them to stay away permanently. I'll even disregard the holy ground rule. Mostly because I've never seen the consequences of what would happen if a fight took place on holy ground anyway."

The guy went for his sword just as Ford finished. Ford couldn't help but notice since he could see it in the guys eyes. He grabbed the sword first and shoved it into the concrete. The guy started to make a run for it when Ford grabbed him by the neck.

"You tell them all! Got it!"

He nodded.

"Good. Have fun running." he said throwing the guy. He landed halfway across the street.

"Do you need anything Mr. Primus?" a Sergeant said getting out of the car. He looked at the guy running away with bewilderment.

"No. Let him go. He's going to carry a message for me. Thanks though."

He walked into his house leaving the sword sticking out of the concrete. Then thought better of it because of the children in the area and pulled it out.

Hammond was looking over a thick report when the others walked in. O'Neill looked better. Like he got a lot of sleep, rested up. Daniel looked the same as did Teal'c. Carter looked a little tired and it was apparent from the yawn she stifled and muttered a sorry about. He looked up at the door seeing if Ford was going to walk through. He didn't though, which was unusual. He looked at his watch and gave him another minute. Everyone was drinking coffee as he looked again at his watch.

"Where the hell is Ford?" Jack asked.

"He was behind me sir." Carter said looking at the doorway.

"Sorry General. Got turned around somewhere." Ford said walking in slowly. "Took a left instead of a right, or was it the other way?"

He put the coffee cup on the table then sat or actually dropped down into the chair. It creaked and broke tumbling back. The others started to get up.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." he said shaking his hand in the air. "Forgot about the added weight."

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" Hammond asked looking at them all.

"Ford had trouble sleeping. He stayed on my couch last night." Carter said.

"Anything I should know?" Jack asked with humor. Carter only gave him a glare.

"I can't believe you just asked that Jack?" Daniel said.

Jack gave him a glare and said he was kidding.

Ford had finally gotten up and dropped his coat onto the broken one. He sat in a different chair. "Okay I think I'm here now."

"Are you sure about that son? You look like you're about to pass out. The Sergeant watching you at your house said someone tried to attack you."

"I'll be okay. Just some bad dreams kept me up all night. Adrenalin rush is gone from the fight too. I'll tell you all later."

"What sort of dreams did you have Ford Primus?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh…stuff to do with the upcoming mission." he said rubbing his face.

He noticed he hadn't even shaved yet either.

"I haven't told you your mission yet." Hammond said.

"Deduction. Something must have went wrong with the teams sent to that mansion near Raccoon City since you never said anything good yesterday."

"Unfortunately you're right. The teams we sent were never heard back from. We know they landed nearby and were suppose to report in right after touch down. They never did and the helicopter hasn't been heard from either."

"Probably those damned dogs." Ford muttered draining his cup. It was really hot.

_Just because I can heal and you can heal injuries faster than most doesn't mean you need to cause any purposely. If your having that much trouble staying awake I can come up with better ways._

_Such as?_

Ford didn't move to show he was hurting, but he now felt like he was just kicked in the nuts. It certainly had the desired effect, he was more awake.

"What dogs?" Jack asked.

Ford was able to maintain his voice keeping himself from sounding like he was kicked in the nuts, but barely.

"Oh….they are basically Dobermans. The problem is they want to eat us. Literally. I don't know how many there are though. Probably a pack or two."

"Dobermans become submissive usually when showed who's boss I thought." Jack said.

"Normally that's possible. These dogs are undead as well. Bone and other organs showing. Really disgusting site. Kinda like those scenes on the video tapes."

"Ugh!" Jack said. "Definitely not man's best friend anymore."

"Okay people, enough. As much as you really should be off planet, you have to check this out. Mostly because Ford seems to know the terrain."

"Oh, lucky me." Ford groaned.

"SG teams seven, eight and nine will be checking those other coordinates that you normally would be going to. Gear up and leave ASAP. Ford will give you what details he can hopefully. You can talk about it here or on the plane ride that drops you off in Raccoon City. From there you'll be taken by helicopter with a few of the Raccoon police department officers. I felt backup from the authorities would be helpful since we don't need to lose anymore SG teams. Besides that I feel you'll all come back safe. Your reports have been really good to say the least with Ford here helping out. Less injuries for one thing." Hammond said closing the large file.

"Thank you sir. We really try. Ford seems to like to take all the injuries though." Jack stated.

"Very funny Jack."

"You seem to think so. You practically walk into incoming fire."

Ford groaned inwardly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel more awake now that he had to think about where they were going. Hammond got up and left to work on reports or something as Ford explained what he remembered about the lay out. Hammond gave them what satellite photo's they had gotten.

"Yeah that looks like the place." he muttered.

"Let's go. You can talk more on the trip."

"I really should have stayed in bed. No, went back to bed." he muttered shaking his head.

By the time they were in the air and finally landed in Raccoon City Ford had given them more than enough info to infiltrate the place. Ford was messing with his hat pulling the metal plates out and making something as he talked. They asked and he said he'd show them once it was finished. He did his own sewing to, which impressed Carter. She didn't say anything though. It was finished before they landed in the city. The hat was pretty much gone and he put the newly fashioned object on. He wrapped it around his neck and snapped it with the snaps showing. Two of them.

"Keeps my head from being cut off."

Jack laughed as the plane landed and they got off.

Several cops were armed and waiting for them. One was a dark haired man standing next to a small redheaded female. The other female was a foot taller than the other woman and had light red hair. They only seemed to be carrying nine millimeters. A couple of boxes probably with rifles and ammo were next to them as was a helicopter. A large transport type.

"Hello. You must be those people from the government." the man said.

"Yeah that's us." Jack said shaking the mans hand. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Murry, and Ford Primus."

"Did you hired mercenaries?" the man asked pointing at Ford and Teal'c.

"No. They are part of my team."

"Okay, what does he do since I can guess what this Murry fellow does."

"He's a weapon specialists and has other talents."

_Good one Jack_, Ford thought. Interesting way of putting his capabilities.

"Weapons specialists huh? Whatever. I'm Chris Redfield, Raccoon police. My sister Clair, and Jill Valentine, also Raccoon police."

"Where's Barry?" Ford wonder aloud as he glanced around.

"How do you know about Barry?" Jill asked.

Jack covered for him quickly. "It's our job to know."

"He retired to be with his wife." Chris said looking at them all skeptically.

"That good to hear. We all are about to walk into hell anyway. Team Alpha has changed then. Where's Wesker?" Ford asked.

"He split sometime ago. He hasn't been seen since the Umbrella incident."

"Great. He was in it with them. No wonder he ran." Ford said. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"Bravo team went sometime ago to see what the disturbance was. They never came back and we were forbid to go and check things out. Since then several units from the Army or maybe it was the National Guard were sent in to apparently keep us out. That was a couple of weeks ago."

"Nothing since then?" Jack asked.

"Not a peep. Not even any plane or helicopter activity." Chris said.

"This just went from worse to…"

"Fubar?" Jack said.

"Exactly. You saw that movie too."

"Yeah I did."

"Cool wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"Can you two get your minds back here on this planet?" Carter asked. "Or maybe even this reality?"

"Right Major. We need to get going." Jack said. "Let's get going then. The sooner this is over the better."

Despite how much Ford tried to beg Jack that a night insertion was really a bad idea, Jack refused to budge. They went expecting to land at night. Ford was visibly jittery during the flight. Jill did ask him if he was okay though.

"Just fine. I'm fine, really."

"Is he really okay Colonel?" she asked. "he looks ready to jump out the door."

"Ford? Yeah. He's afraid of the dark." he said with humor present in his voice.

"Jack! You know what's bothering me."

"What are you not telling us?" Chris asked from the pilot seat.

"He was witness to some of the things that happened to the other Umbrella places." Jack lied. "He knows what we are probably going to see."

"Which is?" Jill asked.

"Dead people." Jack said flatly.

"So?" Claire said almost laughing.

Ford and the others did hear the humor in her voice. Ford didn't blow up on her though, but he did talk a little too harshly.

"Dead people Jack? It's more than just dead people. It's living dead. The T-virus as it is called turned everyone at that mansion and several other things into blood thirsty zombies. I seriously doubt we will find anyone alive. You saw the footage. I told you the story."

"Then again we might find nothing at all and maybe they all ate each other." Jack said. "Besides, they were slow and we aren't fighting a whole city worth."

"We could only hope." Ford said pulling the Desert Eagle.

"What are you doing?"

"We're landing Colonel."

Jack looked noticing that there were getting closer to the ground.

"You're right." he said checking his weapon.

"LZ is just below us. I can see our other chopper close by. My team is going to check out the other chopper once we land." Chris said.

"Fine, but stay close." Jack said.

"I seriously, and I stress the word 'SERIOUSLY', advise we wait till the helicopter has completely shut off and quieted before we get out." Ford said cocking his gun.

_Some ugly memories you have coming up here. _ Herc thought.

_Yeah, very ugly and gruesome and fearful and…._

_I get the point. I never had to deal with the dead in this regard._

_Considered yourself fortunate, I think._

They did wait which didn't take long. Once it had quieted down, they got out slowly. The Alpha team opened the crate they had brought and pulled a few weapons out. Chris had a pump action shotgun while the ladies took the two M-16 police issues. It was way quiet, to quiet. The moon was shining and the helicopter lights were lighting up the area ahead of them. So far they saw no signs of life. Not even a bug. Though strange moans that seemed very far away were heard, just not really able to be made out much.

"Where's the mansion from here?" Jack asked whispering.

"It's up that away almost a hundred yards." Chris pointed as he spoke. He too was quiet.

They all walked slowly in crouched positions to the other chopper. Bullet holes could be seen in the sides of the chopper in several places. The windshield was pretty much gone. A lot of bullet casing were on the ground as were a few empty guns. One had a hand still attached to it. Chris picked it up then dropped it just as quick.

Ford not only groaned at the site of it and the scene he remembered from the game, but also shuddered. The smell was terrible.

"Ford. Hold it together." Carter whispered to him.

"Bad, bad memories. Smell makes things worse."

"Oh god!" Jill said covering her mouth as she turned away from the cockpit.

She dropped to her knees a few feet away and threw up.

They all looked inside, with the exception of Ford and instantly turned away when the flashlight from the gun really showed what was left of the pilot. Whoever it was never had a chance to get out of there seatbelt. The face, though extremely decayed looking but still fresh looking, had the show of extreme terror on it. Blood and other body parts were everywhere including the ground around the cockpit. There was little if anything left of the chest and abdomen section of the body. There was a few organs left but most of them had been eaten by the bite marks indicated. Even the brain or what was left of it was showing from the right side where part of the skull was missing. The seat belt straps were bitten through but the one across the lap was still there as was what was left of one across the chest. One of the eyes was still there but dried out.

"That is just wrong." Jack said slowly.

_That was sick. _Herc thought.

_Give me some memory of yours to help me keep from puking okay?_

"I can't even tell who it was." Chris said backing up.

"We really should have brought more firepower. Like a tank." Ford said looking into the trees were the helicopter light was shining. He could swear he spotted something move.

"We haven't even come across anything hostile and you're freaking out now!" Jack said.

"They're here now." Ford said.

They all heard low growls and a few too many eyes show up in the headlights. They slowly came closer revealing them to be Dobermans and German Shepard's. Some had missing eyes. All of them were very bloody and had ribs and other internal parts showing. It was a very disgusting site.

"You said Dobermans only!"

"Sorry Jack! They must have came with the Army or National Guard!" Ford said shooting one's head off. It literally burst spraying blood everywhere.

That's when the other dogs raced forward. Somehow they barked and growled. They all opened up on them firing ammo everywhere. They seemed to keep coming in waves. More dogs than there should have been. This continued for a good couple of minutes as they had to back up several times to keep the dogs from biting them. Teal'c quit using the machine gun he had and got his staff weapon out. They had placed it in a long case and said it was top secret when they put in on the chopper. It certainly helped some. They backed up into their chopper and made their stand. Chris got in and used the machine gun. It certainly helped take them out better and took a few small trees with. He fired a few more sprays into the tree line then stopped.

"What that hell? I went through three clips!" Jack yelled.

"More to the point what the hell is that?" Chris asked looking at the staff Teal'c was holding.

"It's clas.." Jack started.

"We don't time to sit and talk! With that many German Shepard's there must be a lot of soldiers up there waiting for us!" Ford exclaimed. "Dammit people! There are plants and other animals in that mansion that mere bullets aren't going to stop! Napalm wouldn't save our asses!!"

"Then why in the hell didn't you bring bigger weapon or at least told us too?!" Chris yelled.

"I did! I have them! Firepower isn't the biggest problem though. The prob…"

"Would you two shut up!" Jack yelled.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said looking at the tree line.

The all looked and heard a lot of moaning. Moaning that sent chills up their spines. Several people came walking slowly out from the trees. They were soldiers, but very bloody and had either or both, body parts hanging out, missing, or falling out as they came forward with arms, for the ones who still had them anyway, stretched out. It seemed that most of them might have died early on since a lot of them had their weapons still hanging on them by the straps. The moaning got louder as the dead noticed the living next to the chopper.

"Aim for the head. Body shots won't do much." Ford said trying to line one up in his site. He couldn't. His hands kept shaking.

_Some help we're going to be. Or you are anyway. You want me to take over? _Herc thought.

_Seriously thinking about it._

"The hell with this wasting ammo. Fire in the hole!" Jack said pulling the pin off a couple shrapnel grenades.

Everyone got down and behind the chopper. Ford stood next to it where he was keeping his back to the blast. Jack tossed them in separate locations then got down with them. The first explosion went fine sending up several bodies and disorientating the others. The second blast went bad because it landed in one of the dead guys guts as he was walking. It caused several explosions since that guy had explosives on him. Several other guys went with him as they exploded.

"I thought you threw two Jack?" Daniel said.

"I did!"

Glass shattered and a fire broke out in the chopper near the extra fuel tank.

"Scatter!" Chris yelled.

"Hell no, run for the other chopper!" Ford yelled grabbing Carter and Claire seeing as they were the closest to him.

He ran off quickly as the others followed and fired what they could. Ford dropped down covering them with his coat as the others dropped down behind the broken chopper. Several of the broken bodies and not so broken got too close to the on fire chopper when it exploded. Several other explosions went up with it. Metal and body parts flew everywhere. Something hit Ford in the back very hard. He only hoped it wasn't some dead body or one of the team. Ford managed to shove it off with some difficulty.

"There goes our ride!" Jack said.

"There goes my paycheck, several of them!" Chris exclaimed standing up.

"We got to get to that house Colonel! It's to dangerous out here!" Carter yelled standing up.

"What the hell hit me?" Ford moaned trying stand better. He leaned on the helicopter as he turned to look. It was the propeller. A couple of the blades were bent or missing but the main part was there.

_So that's what broke a few ribs. _Hercules said to him.

"We need to move. You okay?" Carter asked as the others got up.

"Yeah. I will be." Ford said shifting some.

Something audibly cracked and they all heard it. His eyes widened and one started twitching as they all looked at him.

_That wasn't a good idea. You're going to have to move the other direction to remove it._

The others were looking between him and seeing for any movement. A few started crawling or moving forward. He shifted feeling his broken rib pop back out of his lung. With Hercules help he turned away from them as he coughed up blood.

Jack and the Alpha team moved forward taking out what was left of the moving dead that survived the explosions. They were able to easily take them out without trouble since they weren't moving very fast and most were almost immobile anyway. Teal'c helped while Carter and Daniel helped Ford.

"Give me a moment." Ford mumbled as he spit up more blood.

"We need to go before others show up." Jack said.

"Agreed. This is getting too gross." Jill said.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked.

"Another minute Jack." Daniel said.

Ford was hung over some still coughing up blood. He spit then stood up.

"You feeling better?" Daniel asked.

"That was fast. Still took longer than I thought though."

"You're okay now?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." he said washing his mouth out.

"You're okay?" Chris asked.

"Oh, just fine. Cracked a couple ribs but I'll live. Just have to be careful. I've had worse."  
They all walked slowly up the hill keeping close watch on anything that might move. There were a lot of dead bodies, one's they didn't kill. From the looks of the way they were they probably killed themselves or were eaten to death. As they got closer to the house they found a lot of damaged vehicles. Army vehicles. Several were turned over and smoking. More bodies and the stench of death got worse as they moved through them. The sound of panting and the clicking of nails caught their attention.

"Inside quick!!!" Ford said motioning them forward.

"What is it?!" Jack asked as they all followed.

Ford got the door open without trashing it and everyone rushed in, then he slammed it shut leaning against it. Everyone did the same as something hit the door. It almost opened. A claw came through the door just above their heads.

"What the hell is that!?" Jack said backing off.

The door opened a little as it was shoved on. Ford was sliding as the door came open. A very large and ugly red beast. Long sharp claws and a long tongue.

"It's a Slasher! Or is Lasher?!" Ford yelled trying to find a gun in his coat to use.

"Ah hell! It's something bad!" he said ducking its claws as it swung at him.

He clinched his fist and brought it up fast. You could hear his fist contact as it sent the creature out the door. It took part of the top of the doorway with it.

"Shoot it!!!" Jack said as he pulled his trigger.

The creature got up and instantly fell back under a hail of gun fire. Teal'c blew whatever its head was off, in one shot. Ford was shaking his hand as they came back in.

"How many more of those are there?!" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I remember having…..seeing three or four of them, but they were in the lab section of this place."

"This place has a lab?" Jack asked not entirely surprised.

"Unfortunately yes and more. This place it haunted."

"Where should we start?" Daniel asked. "There are quite a few doors."

"Maybe we could split….."

"NO!" Ford said a little to loud while shaking his hands in front of him. "No. Bad idea. Considering everything we have already seen, I'd say we leave and have the place bombed."

"We can't. In case you forgot the helicopter is gone and those vehicles out there looked pretty trashed." Jack said. "We have to find the teams we sent in or at least their bodies."

"Right, okay. There's a self destruct mechanism somewhere near the lab area. If we can get there we can take this place out. From there we can also radio a way out." Ford said trying to remember the layout.

He was looking around as he spoke. He glanced up the stairs as he looked around.

"You've been here before?" Chris asked.

"No." Ford said before Jack spoke. Which he got a glare from instantly.

"I've read a very classified report on this place and saw a detailed map of all the places in the mansion, but it was some time ago and they apparently added on. There wasn't a door there on the second floor," he said pointing to the right corner near the front door. "And there was no door behind this set of stairs. I don't know what would be there or where they go. They've changed the lay out."

"Let's forget what we don't know and go with what you remember." Jack said impatiently. He drummed his fingers of the butt of his gun.

"Okay Jack."

_C'mon and help me out here Hercules. I need to remember that game._

_You're holding up well considering._

_Just barely. Now help me out here please. _

From the appearance of the others, Ford looked to be rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"I'm going to check something. I'm looking to see if something is up there." he said heading up the stairs.

"You actually going to go alone? After all that…stuff you said back home?" Jack asked.

"Uh……somebody come with me then. It's a small room so we all can't fit."

"Go with him Carter."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to. I've got to find our people. You two stay here." Chris said walking up the stairs.

Jack almost said something but just dropped his hands when Ford shook his head. They walked up and went to the left most door near the front door on the second floor. It opened to a short hallway. There was a small niche in the wall with a vase on the shelf. Ford picked it up and turned it over. Nothing came out which made him have a worried look.

"Where's that door go Ford?"

"The balcony. That's the problem." he said opening the door.

It was lead out to a balcony as he said. It was very gloomy, especially with the dark sky and what looked to be lightening on the horizon. There was a iron fence railing that was keeping anyone or anything from falling off, unless you jumped. Chris ran by quickly spotting one of his men.

"Oh god! It's Forrest!"

"Wait Chris!" Ford yelled trying to grab him as he ran by.

Chris kneeled down next to the very dead and eaten out body. He had one eye and all of his chest and abdomen cavity was showing. It was a revolting sight. Several places in his legs had been eaten as well as his arms. There was a multi capacity round grenade launcher next to him.

"They're all dead aren't they?" he said slowly.

"I don't know."

"You know something!!! What is it you're keeping from us!?"

"He's not hiding anything. He was one of the investigators that helped bring down the Umbrella Corporation. He just recently found out about this place. He's bothered because he thought this nightmare was over. The government hid it from the investigation. They tried to master whatever was really going on with this genetic manipulation and failed. They called him and so now we are here to find out why everything went wrong." Carter lied to him.

Ford only nodded and looked sad and upset to fit the part.

"The things I saw haunted my dreams for months. It's all coming back or I should say came back when I found out about this place."

Chris didn't say anything but turned back around picking up the grenade launcher. When he said goodbye to Forrest and touched his head, things got worse. Forrest moaned and got up slowly.

"What the hell!!"  
"Chris ge...!!!" Ford started yelling.

He gave up and grabbed him pulling him away as Forrest reached for him. Ford spun him away and grabbed the rusted metal chair next to him and smacked the walking dead guy. He bounced off the pillar attached to the edge of the balcony and dropped to the floor and started getting back up. Ford dropped the chair on him and started shoving them back through the door. The others heard some yelling but didn't move yet. It was heard up stairs and outside. Jack started reaching for his com when a door opened on the right side and behind the stairs. Several moans were heard.

"Weapons at ready people!!!"

A couple of zombies came from behind the stairs. They were soldiers. They couldn't tell who was upstairs yet. Ford and the others exited the door they went through before and noticed a couple of zombies in lab outfits on the other side. O'Neill and the others seemed to be occupied with a couple downstairs. O'Neill had Teal'c take the two below out since they moved slow enough to dance around. The went down quickly as expected. The two up top saw the small group and headed toward them across the small bridge. They moaned loudly and scarily making Ford cringed. Teal'c blasted at them from below when a few moans were heard behind them. O'Neill turned seeing some of the dead soldiers coming in through the busted front door. Teal'c had to turn around and back up to get them. The two coming at Carter and them were getting close quick.

"Dammit my gun's jammed!!!!" Chris yelled putting it away and pulling his knife. He threw it and it stuck into one of the guys but he kept coming.

Carter fired and then it clicked. Her gun was empty so she hit the guy with the knife but he didn't stop. Just slowed some.

_Do something!!!!_

_I can't. _Ford said to Hercules with fear running through him.

He had backed up against the wall and was slowly sliding along.

Carter and Chris had started moving away trying to avoid them. She looked seeing Ford wasn't following them down the stairs. The injured one was coming after them as the other one was getting closer to Ford. He was pale.

Carter managed to get a new clip in as the dead guy came down the steps. She fired a few shots taking the head off.

_Yes you can!!! They can't hurt us!!!_

_If they touch or bite us we could get the virus!!!!!!_

_I can fight a virus!!!! You're also an Immortal you idiot!!!! What about saving Carter?_

Ford's paleness left him quickly as he look of fear turned to a smile of rage. He pushed off the wall and gave the guy a quick round house. His boot connected with the guys neck and took the head right off. It sailed across the room and splattered on the wall. The body moved forward a few steps then dropped at Ford's feet. He backed up as the blood started flowing out.

"Behind you!!" Carter yelled coming up the stairs.

Ford turned around seeing that the other door was open behind him and there was a very dead lab guy reaching out for him. He moaned as his hands grabbed Ford's lapels and came inches from biting his face. Ford was about to scream when a couple of bullets went through its head. It let go and dropped to the ground.

_Oh no. _Hercules said as Ford passed flat out.

He hit the floor backwards hard enough it cracked. Carter ran up seeing him down.

"Damn, it must have bit him." she said checking him out.

The blood wasn't his. His neck wasn't damaged and his coat looked fine, other than the recent scuffle. It wasn't open so it didn't get him inside. His hands weren't bit or bleeding. She couldn't see what was wrong.

"What happened Carter?" Jack asked coming up next to her. They were on the defensive.

"I don't know. He…..I don't know sir."

"I think he passed out." Chris said. "He looked freaked out back there."

"Slap him Carter."

"What sir?"

"I said slap him. It might wake him up."

She shook her head and slapped him.

"Ow!" she said shaking her hand. "Someone else can do that next time."

"What happened?" Ford said shaking his head. He touched his face noticing a stinging sensation.

"For crying out loud Ford! What are you doing sleeping on the job?!" Jack yelled.

"Sleeping?"

"You passed out!"

"Some constitution." Chris muttered. He got a few glares but nothing else.

"Sorry. I don't know why?" he said slowly standing. "Any idea what caused it?"

"Him." Carter said. "I yelled to you to look out and Chris shot him in the head as he grabbed you. You just…..freaked out I guess."

"I must have." he said slowly.

"Do you know where to go next Mr. Primus?"

"Yeah down stairs."

There was a sudden pounding on the door that rocked the wall.

"Oh no." Ford said as the door shook again

"What is it now?" Jack asked as they backed up.

"Anyone afraid of snakes?" he asked pulling his personal cannon.

"Snakes? As in many?" Jack asked.

"No. As in one as big as…."

The door and wall gave out sending debris flying as a large cobra snake slithered into the room. It was large enough to swallow a pickup truck without any trouble.

"Oh my god." Jill said in shock.

It reared its head up and looked down at them snaking its tongue out. It pulled back getting ready to strike. Jack was about to order them to open fire when the area between the snakes eyes burst with the impact of a energy weapon. The snake fell to the ground and quit moving, but had the doorway blocked. A small puff of smoke arose from the hole between the snakes eyes. They turned seeing Teal'c still having the staff aimed at it.

"It is dead Ford Primus?"

"Yeah…..Murry. Nice shooting. Well, this door is blocked."

"Then find another way." Jack said.

Ford walked down going through the first door on the right side. There was a statue in the middle of the room of some lady with a bowl above her head. She held it with one hand and even though made of stone, was barely wearing anything. A door kept going forward and one was next to it going into another room.

"Which way?" Jack asked.

Ford looked up at the bowl. He was smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Carter asked. Her tone wasn't happy, more border lining on jealousy. The other women gave him a similar look.

He pushed on the statue some seeing how much it would give. It was just sitting there.

"What's so special about this statue?" Jill asked.

The others were looking it over trying to see what Ford saw. He pushed harder and it slid.

"Whoa!" the Alpha team said.

"How did he do that? It must weigh a couple hundred pounds." Chris said.

"Got to knock this over." Ford muttered.

"Why?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I need to see what's in the bowl."

"Teal'c." Jack said.

"Don't shoot the bowel."

Teal'c fired the staff weapon blowing the statue in half. It crashed to the floor and a rolled up paper fell out of the bowel.

"Bingo." Ford said grabbing it. He opened it showing a full map of the first floor, but it was seriously faded.

"Why is there a map of this place here?" Daniel asked.

Ford didn't comment. "I think this route is the way we want. I think." He turned going back through the door.

They came into the main hall and went up the stairs headed left. He opened the door and went into the 2nd floor of the dining room. From the second floor you could see the dining table. A walkway went around the room two three doors, one of them being the one they came through. The other two were on the right side end near each other. Two moans were heard making them look up. On the left side was a statue of a woman with a dead lab guy coming toward them. The right side had the other guy coming.

"Teal'c, get rid of them." Jack said signaling everyone else to lower their weapons. "We can save ammo if we find most of them like this. Agreed?"

They all nodded and Teal'c shot them both. The left guy blew up and fell over the small rail. The right guy was blown back a few feet and landed on the floor. Blood pooled beneath him and dripped down off the floor onto the table below.

"Maybe we should walk around the left side." Daniel said.

"Good idea. I've already lost my lunch." Jill said.

"I'm sick of it too." Ford said feeling a little green himself.

It was getting to be a sick site to see body parts fly and blood splatter. As they walked by the statue Ford gave it a hard shove. It broke through the table as it landed and shattered. He pointed at the gem that fell out when they began to ask why he did it.

"We'll get it later if we need it."

They went to the second door. As they approached Ford felt a buzz feeling and he suddenly sneezed.

_Ah, that weird feeling again. But why the sneeze? _Herc asked.

_I think it is a side effect. Another Immortal had the same problem._

"Bless you." Carter said.

"We have a problem. We need to talk privately." Ford said telling Chris and the two girls to back away.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Just back up please. It's classified." Jack said.

They did but almost under protest.

"What's up?" Jack whispered.

"There's someone nearby that is like me. I felt that damned buzz."

"You mean another Immortal?" Carter said.

"Yeah. Watch out for a possible swinging sword."

Jack and the others nodded and then Jack signaled that the other three could come back over. They all got one either side of the door as Ford opened the door slowly peeking inside. He could see straight ahead was a door. The room turned off to the left with the middle of it having stairs leading down. He knew there was three guys but only two of them he could see. One was on the other side of the stairs and the other was on this side of the stairs. He figured the guy must be at the front of the stairs. Next to the door at the end of the small hallway was another door and there was a door right next to the one he just opened.

"I don't remember that there. A lot of things have changed." he muttered.

"What do you see?" Jack said.

"Murry, can I see that?"

Teal'c handed the staff weapon over and Ford opened the door all the way. Instant moaning that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"That is just getting creepier every time I hear it." Jack said.

The two that could be seen turned toward them crying out. They had little to no bottom jaws. The guy closest spit toward them but it only landed a foot away from Ford.

"What the hell was that?!" Claire asked.

"Acid! That's impossible." Carter said as they all noticed the floor burning slightly.

Ford fired blasting the guy directly in the chest. He staggered back but didn't fall as the other two came closer. They were moving fast.

"What the….?!" Jack exclaimed as they started getting closer.

They all backed off either direction. Ford couldn't shoot the guy he hit cause he got to close. As he reached for Ford, Ford swung it around smacking the guy in the head. He tumbled off the railing onto the broken table. He didn't die.

Carter and Jack had backed up the other direction with the Chris and Jill while Ford and the others had backed up toward the dead guy they shot that was still lying on the floor. Claire let out a small scream as she accidentally stepped in him. One of the guys came after them while the other one went after Jack's team. They took him out quickly with several bursts of ammo. He dropped to the floor with steam rising. Ford gave the staff back quickly to Teal'c who had no trouble blasting the guy four times. He fell on the railing which burned away dropping him to the floor below.

"Acid spitting? What's next?!" Jack asked.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Sam said walking over the dead guy the shot up.

Teal'c shot the guy below then followed them inside the room. A moan was heard below and a lot of scraping noises as well. A window showed outside didn't look friendly since lightening was now on top of them as was rain. Ford pulled his revolver and checked it for ammo. Jack walked over slowly and tried the door next to the end of the hall. It was locked so he kicked it open. It had a lot of trophy's, like animal heads and a few metal one's, mostly hunting stuff.

"I don't see anybody and no one seems to be in this room. Carter look out that door."

Carter looked out the other door seeing only an empty balcony.

"Nothing here sir."

"Must be below then." Ford muttered. "Okay, here's what's probably going to happen. There's two guys maybe three down there. Dogs are outside and will break through the window's. Only two though."

"Why would you think that? You psychic?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Ford didn't look up at them.

The Alpha team gave him the strangest look like he was actually being serious.

THUMP!

"What was that?" Jack asked looking around.

THUMP!

"There it is again." Daniel said. Everyone was looking around now.

THUMP!

Everyone but Jack instantly noticed the door behind Jack was shaking.

THUMP!

The door rattled more as it was hit again. Jack backed up pointing his weapon. It was hit again and cracked in the middle.

"What could it be?"

"Another slasher or lasher or was it licker?" Ford said scratching his head.

The door broke down as a creature that looked like an oversized gorilla. It had a small face with long fangs and even longer claws. It let out a roar and charged into a hail of gun fire. It dropped quickly only getting about five steps. A few moans were heard and several dead guys came through the door. It was more soldiers.

"I guess they got farther than it looked." Jack said putting out a few burst. They died bunching up in the doorway. It was a very ugly and gross site.

"I'm going down." Ford muttered turning away from the dead pileup.

He slowly crept down hearing the low moan. They started following behind when he stopped.

"I think that where we want to get to is through that door with the dead guys. I'm checking something out here so have the way cleared in case I have to make a run up." he said giving his gun a twirl.

At the bottom was a doorway just behind and to his right. The hallway continued on and turned to the right. Several window's went down the hallway. A dead lab dude was near the door and he turned toward Ford moaning. A quick twirl and point then bang. He was blown back slamming into the wall. He slid leaving a blood trail along it and didn't get up. Ford took a few steps forward when a couple of dogs burst through the windows. They turned heading toward him. He fired two rounds taking them out quickly then spun the gun and moved over to the door.

"Everything okay down there?"

"Yeah Jack. Just fine. I'll be right back. Fears gone."

"That was quick." Chris muttered.

"More like good timing." Jill said.

Ford opened the door slowly with the gun going in first. As the barrel passed the door it was shoved upward and a knife was headed toward him.


	24. CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER 24

After a week, most of Knothole had gotten used to them and were treating them like they were always there. They hadn't been asked to help fight Robotnick yet, but they were ready to at anytime. Carter had gotten used to walking finally without help. With the exception of Mel who was having no troubles, the others were still trying to get used to having, well an animal body. Their senses were intensely enhanced, which was bad for the hearing part. When Rotor and a few others wanted to see the power of Ford's gun first hand, he had suggested they wait a day so everyone could be informed to plug their ears. Most of everyone in Knothole showed up, despite Ford saying it was a bad idea. King Max, a fox, was interested in seeing what it could do so he could formulate an attack plan on Robotnick. It didn't go very well. Most of anyone that was of the canine family had their ears ringing the rest of the day, including Ford. They never found the bullet, which Rotor had made of steel. They also got the mixture off. Very off. It was a different form of Nitroglycerin. A little more powerful from Rotor's calculations. That being the case Ford used only half of what he normally would put in the bullet. It was still too much. Ford wasn't expecting the kick it gave him when he was thrown several feet and dislocated his shoulder and managed to sprain his tail. Other bruises came from the rolling after he hit the ground. He blew large holes through several trees and took down several others. Rotor and Ford managed to make a gel that was suppose to help stop the bullet to see how powerful the mixture was. They made a gel block with a several feet thick solid steel wall behind it as well as a rock wall. The gel was six feet long and a foot high. The gel was in pieces, a three inch hole in the steel wall and what rocks were in the way were shattered. Everyone was better the next day and thankfully no one had hearing loss. Ford was one hundred percent again, surprising a lot of people including Ford who didn't understand why. They tried again with no one around this time and being in the Great Unknown. (A large open desert area that hasn't been explored very well.) It went better, or worse depending on how you might take it. He fired it into the air this time and with a special tracking device Rotor watched the bullet go into space, but it didn't achieve orbit and burned up quickly in the atmosphere. Ford felt the kick was just right. Sonic was several miles away and signaled he was ready when they went for a second shot. It went seven miles and several feet into the side of a small hill leading up into a large mountain. Sonic even jumped when he heard the sonic boom and the impact the followed behind him. They agreed that the mixture was just right but needing less in the casing. King Max approved the making of ammo for their weapons and that in several days, a plan to attack and take Robotnick down was made. Black power was a little easy to find and make so Carter's and Lara's guns were done with ease. Ford had several different rounds made ranging from the seven miles shots to a few miles again. Several tips were made with explosives. The grenades were not able to be made though. The shotgun ammo was unable to be made since they couldn't make casings for it. Fortunately he had ammo again for the revolver, Desert Eagle, and his personal gun. It was still a few days till the planned attack.

"Hey Carter, I was wondering something?" Ford said coming over to the girls hut. Lara and Carter were in one hut while Mel had managed to get a hut of her own. Carter had woken up a hour ago and was thankfully drinking coffee. She was so happy as was Ford that they had coffee. Mel didn't actually like the stuff. She had tea like Lara did and Princess Sally.

"About what?"

"Can you make a device that would detect naquada? It's a long shot but maybe there is a Stargate here on this planet."

"It's worth a shot. It's peaceful here, but I would rather go home."

"So would I."

"I'll see what I can find out. Rotor will have to clear it with the King first."

"Want any help?"

"If you're up to it. We'd really be working hard for several hours." she said with a smile as she took a drink. She knew he was going to help anyway even when she tried to make him leave.

"If it took years, as long as I spent it with you."

She laughed as they got up.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't say no. It's a large ring you say?" the large walrus asked.

"Yes. It's got 39 different symbols on it that are coordinates for other planets. With it you can create a stable wormhole that allows travel from this planet to others. We're not sure if it exist in this universe or not, but if it does, it could get us home." Carter said explaining how the whole space time continuum principle worked with it. "It should be easy to find since it should be the only thing on this planet with that particular element."

"Fascinating! We could find allies or maybe even another planet to go to if Robotnick tries another nuclear attack."

"True. Hopefully you won't have to do either. Instead you could find friends for trading purposes or even another planet to colonize." Ford said looking at a something Rotor was working on. It was unidentifiable at the moment.

"I'll go ask right away. This would be a great discovery!" he said running off.

Carter and Ford looked over Rotor's workshop seeing what they had in case the King said yes. It was only a few minutes and Rotor was back.

"That was fast." Ford stated. "How did you get back so quick?"

"I made a call. We do have communication services."

"Oh yeah. That techno tree I saw."

"Did he okay it?" Carter asked.

"He approves. He'd like to find it for some of the reasons I stated. Since it can't be used as a weapon, Sally liked the idea as well. I just need to know what sort of materials you would need."

Carter was able to make a list rather quickly on some paper while pointing out what he already had. Rotor stated that some of the things they had found in his shop could and could not be used. Everything was able to be found, but a lot of it was in Old Megaopolis and possible in Robotropolis. With some luck they could get the parts from those places, but it would take a few days if not maybe a few weeks. They got started right away.

Within two days they managed to get what they were able to use from Rotor's lab outside into a makeshift tent. From there they started checking off what they had and didn't have. They were going to need some things from the enemies city before being able to start. Ford managed to get Sonic to give them one of his power rings for a power source. Carter spent a lot of time examining it to the point Ford took it away, more than once.

"It's……uh….look, we can ask about maybe taking one home with us, right now can we get back to the task at hand?"

"That is an incredible piece of technology! Can't you see that?!"

"I bet Sonic's Uncle Chuck could give you more details than you know what to do with. You can ask him later."

"Why not now? I don't have any idea how to harness it's power."

"Good point. I'll go get him."

By the time Ford came back with the older hedgehog, Carter was still looking at the glowing gold ring. It was about a half a foot in diameter.

"I see your problem. I think I can help." Uncle Chuck said sitting down with them.

Carter explained what they were doing and showed him the schematics of what it was they were building. Because they couldn't really do a lot of exploring, with it being possibly captured by the enemy, Carter had to build one that would be able to link up with a satellite in space that could scan the surface. It was going to be roughly the size of a Volkswagen.

Sonic, Bunnie, Sally, despite her parents disapproval, Rotor, Antoine and Ford were hiding behind a building as a Swatbot patrol walked by. It reminded Ford of New York, but without all the people and much more trash, mostly metal parts and leaking chemicals from damaged robots, pipes and other mechanical things. Nothing really looked like humans, much less anything human like lived around here. Not even rats or mice were around.

"God, I can't believe how stupid those things are." Ford said keeping his Desert Eagle ready. He was ready to give them a few rounds.

"I'm glad they are. Any smarter and I'd be in trouble." Sonic said smiling.

"Okay. Here's the places that have the items we need." Sally said pointing to a map above Nichole's screen.

Sally was using her small computer that looked very much like a Starfleet tricorder from Picard's time. It was projecting a small holographic map.

"Me and Sonic will place the bombs here in these buildings providing the distraction you all will need to get those parts and supplies."

"I'm a guess'n that me and Ford here are the one's carri'n the stuff?" Bunnie said indicating the backpack she was carrying. Ford had a bigger one on his back.

"Let's all meet up here in an hour." Sally said pointing to a small building on the edge of the city. "From there we can head back to Knothole."

They did the fist handshake thing then left. Sally and Sonic took off in a cloud of dust leaving them coughing.

"Do they always do that?" Ford asked.

"Always sug? Just Sonic." Bunnie said pulling him along.

Rotor and Antoine were headed over to one of the buildings while she and Ford took a different building. Several passes through different alleys to avoid patrols. It was easy, they were stupid and went after every single piece of junk that he or Bunnie threw to provide distraction. It worked too well, Ford thought, but he didn't comment.

"This is our stop sug."

"Let's get this over with then."

Bunnie punched in some code and large doors opened. Workerbots, they looked a lot like Swatbots but somewhat smaller, were moving objects, crates, and other things around. A lot of machine's belt feeding things around were active. They crept around behind a large machine keeping to the shadows. None of the bots had seemed to notice them.

"This is….to easy."

"It does seem that way sug. I think O'l buttnick knows we're here."

"This doesn't bode well. Forgive me Bunnie, but I have to check something out."

"Like what hon? You don't know your way around."

"Trust me. This place isn't all that hard to get lost in." he said giving her the bag. Her bag she had given to Rotor.

"I'll be back. Don't worry." Ford put on his gloves with a tug and started off. Bunnie was going to argue about him leaving but something about him made her believe he was trust worthy. She started off gathering what they needed. Ford walked away passing several bots who didn't even give him a glance. He came across a Swatbot guarding a computer. It was standing alone. He came up behind it and shoved his fist through its cranium. It didn't even have time to signal its distress and Ford tossed it aside quickly. He instantly started looking up information in the computer. His lessons from Sally about computer encryptions and deciphering and hacking were paying off. He already had CIA, FBI, and several other top level to very secret level agencies computer training classes in just about anything to do with computer work. With some of the stuff he learned from Sally he could do quite a lot more than before. Some he could do back home that no one could ever trace, even if they were standing next to him. A workerbot came to use the computer and he was crushed quickly under Ford instant crushing blow, which he did on purpose. After getting the information he needed and downloading it to a small device Sally had given him, he set the system to overload. From there he set off finding Bunnie rather easily. She was near the door waiting for him.

"What was ya doin'?"

"Getting some computer info. Sally gave me a computer chip for getting info. We should leave, this place is about to have a major overload."

"What did ya do?!"

"Something to get Robotnick's attention. I want him to know I'm here."

"What?!" she said not hiding her shock.

"Go and head for the meeting point. I'll keep the Swatbot patrols away from everyone."

"But you could get killed sug."

"Not with this coat. Don't worry Bunnie." he said laying a hand on her real shoulder. "I would never do anything to harm Knothole or any other Mobian."

She nodded and despite certain thoughts of not leaving, she left anyway. Ford turned running for Robotnick's command tower.

Bunnie finally made it to the meeting point. Antoine and Rotor were already there with the things they got. Sally and Sonic showed up quickly behind her.

"Did you get all?" Sonic asked. They all nodded.

"Where's Ford?" Sally asked. "He wasn't captured was he?"

"No Sally girl. He said something, I'm guessing it was about revenge. I'm sorry I just realized it."

"Sonic go find him." Sally said rubbing her head. Sonic took off quickly and then came back just as quick.

"What direction?"

Bunnie said he was headed toward the command tower. Sonic ran off quickly.

"Let's get back to Knothole. From there I'll figure what I'm going to do with him and his friends."

Ford figured it was only several blocks till he got to the command center. He ran right into a Swatbot patrol as he turned the corner.

"SURRENDER IN THE…bbbbzzzzzzzzzz" one of the bots said a Ford ran his fist through its visor.

The other Swatbots started to raise their arms to fire when he ripped the arm off the Swatbot that he just destroyed and smashed the others quickly before they could get a shot off. A spy orb came down watching the display. Ford managed to grab it as it got closer.

Robotnick was watching the unknown blue fox that was wearing very a familiar coat. It couldn't be the human though, could it? No. Not possible. Someone else was wearing that coat or it was just the popular style right at the moment. The fox came across a Swatbot patrol and trashed them quickly. He turned grabbing the spy orb.

"Hey Ro-butt-nick! Remember me?! I was that human you tried to kill that kept you from getting the Master Emerald. I was using the sword that I managed to get you with. I didn't succeed in killing you like I wished. Anyway, I'm okay, a little changed as you can see, but coming to kick you ass!"

Robotnick clenched his fist tighter and tighter as Ford spoke.

"Name's Ford. You thought Sonic was bad, I'm your worst nightmare! I don't hesitate, I kill."

Robotnick then watched the screen become static filled as the last thing he saw was Ford's fist destroying the orb.

"Snively?! M?! Where are you?!" he yelled.

Ford dropped what was left of the orb and started running. Sonic came flying by and stopped in front of him.

"Ford. What are you planning? If it's revenge, don't."

"Sonic, this war has to end. I'm stopping it once and for all. You can help…" he was saying when he was interrupted. A loud voice was heard, Robotnick's voice.

"Attention Freedom Fighters! I will forgo introductions since you know who I am. I am asking for a peace treaty between us. I know you are in my city gathering and destroying as usual. As of this moment, I have ordered all Swatbots to allow you to leave the city in peace. I wish this peace between us for reasons I wish not to disclose. If you come back for more supplies, I will have Swatbot patrols nearby to take orders for whatever it is you need. Information is not something I will give out. Parts and other mechanical items I will give. I know this treaty will be honored because it is what you do. I will let you know when I want to start our personal war. In the meantime, all prisoners I have are being released as a sign of good faith on my part. For those in my city, this message has been sent to your little collective in Knothole as well as anyone with satellite capability. Anyone still in my city will be taken out of the city. Any attempts to get back in will be tossed back out or stunned if force is needed. Goodbye for now."

Several Swatbot patrols came around the corners blocking them from going forward. They didn't raise their arms to attack, just stood making their presence known. The only way out was toward the outer edge of the city.

"Something's up." Ford said following Sonic.

When they first tried going forward a few bots came toward them with their weapons raised. They were informed then that they could leave by their own will or be taken out of the city by force. So they left.

Back at Knothole, Sally did chew him out about pulling his stunt and to not do it again. He showed her what he found out in the download.

"This shows that Robotnick is up to something very secret. He sent a massive amount of manpower….sorry, Swatbots to some location that I couldn't find out. A lot of hover cargo ships and a very large cargo craft was sent too. Something tells me he's up to something bad."

"He always up to something bad." Sally said looking over the info. She did agree this information didn't look good.

"Any idea what Butt-nick's up to yet Sal?" Sonic asked.

"I've barely had time to look it over Sonic. Come back tomorrow maybe."

"Cool. I'm off to find a chili dog." he said walking out.

"I was going to go confront him about it. Then get kill him."

"Fortunately you didn't get close enough. He would have killed you before you got to his command center."

"I doubt it. Anyway, that's all I really found that was of real interest."

"Good work though. See you in the morning."

He left Sally to her computer heading for wherever Carter was. He found her getting the naquada machine almost finished. The parts they returned with were more than enough to finish it. They had been working on it for over two weeks now.

"Almost ready?"

"Almost. I figure I have maybe an hour to go."

"Then let's get on it."

Night came quickly as they finished it. Carter turned on the strange machine that looked like a mixture of computer boards and chips along with a keyboard and monitor. Wires were practically everywhere, plugged in several places here and there. It wasn't pretty, like most of the other things she created, but it was going to work. In fact it was working already. It took minutes to find a very small trace.

"It's either buried very deep, but that doesn't seem to be the case. This is a topographic picture I'm getting. From the looks of things and from what I gathered about how the continents now look compared to what we remembered them being, this area is near where Giza was. Pretty much the same place we first found the Stargate in our universe."

"What about the other two places we had Stargate's? Russia and Antarctica?"

"Nothing comes up. They may never had existed or they were destroyed."

"We'll let the royal family know in the morning. Then we can possibly go see this place and see what's left."

"How would we get there? This is on the other side of the world."

"You remember the jet plane?"

"Right. It's been awhile." she said with a yawn. "Let's go to bed."

Ford got up agreeing and stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. He leaned over finding her asleep in the chair. She had leaned back and fallen right asleep. He had actually seen her do this twice at the base.

"I always knew you worked to hard." he said picking her up.

She was awake enough that she wrapped her arms around him as he took her to his hut. Her hut was farther away and Melissa and Lara were talking from the looks of things. He set her on his bed and covered her and then gave her a kiss. He sat in a chair he made falling asleep sometime later. A simply rocking chair made more like a recliner, but more comfy.

The next morning they, well Carter anyway, was awakened by the door being burst open It slammed against the wall making a shelf fall off the wall. Carter sat up quickly and almost screamed.

"What's going on?! What happened?!" she said looking around then seeing Lara, Sally, and Sonic at the door.

"Can I help you three?" Ford muttered sleepily.

They all looked at him still sitting in the chair. He hadn't moved at all. In fact he almost looked dead except for the his ear kept twitching. He reached up brushing it then went back to looking asleep. When they didn't say nothing he opened one eye looking at the three at the door. Sally looked pissed. Sonic was about the same and Lara looked disappointed and angry.

"What?"

"You were in that chair all night?" Sally asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah…yeah, why?" he said opening both eyes finally.

"You didn't read the rules the first time around did you?" Lara said.

She shook her head walking away in disgust.

"What rules?" Ford asked having absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

"Oh man! The rules we gave you on that paper." Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't think I ever got them. Wait…..nope I never did get them because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Ford said sitting up.

He got out of the chair pulling his coat around that he was using it for sheet. As he spun the coat around to put it on, they noticed he was holding his revolver. He gave it a spin then put it away in the holster on his hip.

"Oh that rule!" Carter exclaimed realizing what was going on as she got out of the bed. "I completely forgot to tell him. He has no idea what you talking about Princess. I'm sorry."

She ran a hand through her hair as she continued.

"I meant to tell him, but things got busy and I totally spaced it. He has no idea what he did wrong."

"Can someone please explain?" Ford said waving his hands around.

"Because you weren't informed, I'm going to let you off this once." Sally said still looking quite angry but a little more sympathetic. "The rules, or this rule in particular, states that unless you're married or family, no male or female can be together in the same home."

Ford's face changed several times. He kept looking lost, curious, muddled, and like he was thinking very hard. It finally stopped at looking completely lost as he said.

"What?!"

It can out more like he had just heard the dumbest thing in the universe or idea. He didn't mean it to come out that way though. It also sounded a lot like he just said duh! He even shrugged his shoulders. It reminded Carter of those times when she really stumped Jack. He sounded almost like Jack with the attitude that came with the question.

"Unless you're married to her or vise versa, you two cannot sleep in the same home. If you were lost in the wilderness and took refugee in a cave or something that's different. Being here with no problems like that, we don't allow courting couples to live together until their properly married. Since you don't have rings and have said that you're only going out together, that applies to you even though you are from another universe. Understand now?" Sally said.

"Completely. I'm sorry if I caused any problems. I truly had no idea." he said and then muttered while looking at the ceiling and scratching his chin. "Makes sense considering the comics."

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, talking to myself." he said waving his hand. "I won't do it again."

"Thank you. I suggest you read the rules so you don't break the others." Sally said as she walked off. Sonic followed along.

"Wait. Aren't we suppose to tell her something?"

"Yes! We found what we were looking for." Carter exclaimed going after Sally. They found her rather quickly since she hadn't gone far. Carter explained what she found and asked to use the plane. Sally wanted to see it for herself so they went to the machine she built.

"It works, just not as pretty as some of the other things she's made." Ford said. They all looked at him funny.

"What?"

"This is where it was picking up the naquada. It's the only place on the planet. Either something happened there recently that caused the gate to be destroyed…."

"Or someone came along and dug it up already. Son of a…..that…..he found out. Some how he found out!" Ford said totally enraged. He was keeping it in, but barely.

"What would Robotnick want with it? He can't go nowhere. You're the only one's who know the proper codes. Right?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately not. Given time he might find a way to open the gate to somewhere. He might even find someplace with more advanced weapons or worse a place where more dangerous enemies are, such as the Goa'uld." Carter explained. "Though I seriously doubt he will figure it out anytime soon or at all. Took us years to get one right and then we still had no idea what we were doing."

"We have to get it back and soon! Robotnick may never figure out how to use it for its intended purpose but with the level of technology he has he could figure out how to use its raw element as a weapon." Ford said with much anger. He tapped Carter's foot in a manner hoping she got the message.

"What sort of weapon? You told us that it couldn't be used as such." Sally exclaimed.

"It can't." she said realizing what Ford meant. "But the element it is made from could possibly be synthesized, created in a lab with the technology he has. I don't really know though since I haven't had enough access to his equipment to know what he is and isn't capable of. He could even make a weapon from the gate itself."

"How powerful a weapon, if possible would it be?"

"Depends on how much he creates. Let's say he made it about as big as that five foot Chaos Emerald he went for. That much there would be enough to almost completely destroy the planet. No, it would destroy the planet." Ford said.

"I've got to talk to my father." Sally said.

"Better get a plan ready soon. We need to leave soon, like now!"

"It's going to be at least two days to get ready." she said.

Ford raised a hand getting ready to shake it to prove a point, his point. Instead he clenched it a few times and dropped it.

"I'm going to go cool off before I say something I shouldn't. Excuse me." he said walking away.

"How does he cool off?" Sally asked with worry on her face. "He isn't going to go try alone is he?"

"No. In this case, I think he's going for a swim." Carter said watching him walk away. He almost looked to be stomping off. "I'm going to go talk to him. I won't let him do anything stupid. He's under my command so he'll listen."

"I'm going to my father then. Just make sure he doesn't. After you talk to him come back and help me explain to my father how bad it could become."

Carter found him in his hut looking through a drawer.

"I see you are going swimming."

"Helps me think. Better than blowing up at a superior officer or otherwise. Ah, here they are." he said pulling a pair of long shorts out. He walked over into the bathroom closing the door.

"What do you do back at the SGC when this sort of problem arises?"

"Ah….I'd read, sleep if I have time to do so, or workout. If I'm going home, I'd watch T.V. or go swimming."

"Did you ever have this sort of problem back home?"

"Back in my universe." he said with a huff. She did hear that too. He opened to door standing with the long shorts on and T-shirt and had a towel wrapped around his neck. "At home it was some days easier, some days harder. I was in charge so things usually went my way. When things didn't or I wasn't in charge, I tried the swimming thing or took my frustration out on a video game."

"No games here to do that huh?"

"None that I found interesting. I think Sonic cheats anyway."

"Alright then. Promise me that you're not going after the gate or anywhere near that city."

"I promise not to disobey that order Major. I also won't do what O'Neill might try and go around it."

"Good. I've got to help the Princess explain to the King about what problems that could occur."

"Good. Lie if you have to. The sooner we get that gate the sooner we go home."

"How do you know we can even get home with it? This could all be a useless endeavor since we are so far in the future and in a totally different universe."

"Think positive Sam. We'll figure something out. Besides, we….you and the others time traveled before."

"True." she said walking out.

Ford walked out moments later heading for the swimming hole.

In the castle, King Max and Queen Alicia listened to Major Carter and their daughter Sally. Rotor was there helping to explain the more technical aspects in ways they would understand better. After an hour of hearing the situation, King Max said they would have to go ahead and get the Stargate. It was vital to saving not only Knothole, but Mobius itself. Sally was left in charge of getting the plan put together. They left in two days.

After his swim, where he still hadn't, and didn't really care, gotten all the water out of his fur, he headed over to Rotor's work shop to ask him something about ion weapons. He had sandals, the long shorts and the white T-shirt on. Rotor was skeptical to talk about the subject, but Ford managed to get subside his fears. Ford explained an idea and it intrigued him enough that they got started right away.

Carter got up the next morning and went to have breakfast with Ford and see how he was doing. She couldn't find him, but a few of the Mobians she came across said they did see him. They just didn't know where he was. He was around, just not where she could find him so she went to try and see if she could find the Stargate on the scanner.

She activated the system and did a more intensive scan of Old Megaopolis and Robotropolis. Uncle Chuck helped with making the Power Ring amplify the power output and scanning radius and depth. It took a couple of hours but they did find it. Robotnick had buried it three stories down in a very large room that was blocking all but the most intensive of scans. If not for Carter's knowledge of naquada, they wouldn't have found it. Robotnick also had a lot of security and heavy defenses built around it. The way to get down was by an elevator that led to the second floor. From there another elevator somewhere else on the second floor led down to the third floor where a long corridor led to the Stargate. Carter muttered something about Anises armbands wouldn't even get them through this much security. From her assessment, not even a fifty megaton nuclear bomb could take out the main door to the first level. Sonic indicated not even in his super mode would he be able to spin through it.

Ford wasn't trying to avoid Carter on purpose, well not intentionally for hurtful reasons. He was trying to get something for her and didn't want her to know. Bunnie was tending her garden when he showed up.

"Hey Bunnie, do you still have those small Chaos Emeralds you picked up a few years ago or maybe a year ago. Anyway, you used them for jewelry."

"I put them away with my other jewelry sug? But I do have them. Why do ya ask?" she said setting her rake aside.

He explained why and wanted her to keep it a secret, mostly from Carter and anyone else. Sally could know since she would keep it quiet.

"That's an excellent idea sug!" she exclaimed smiling brightly at the idea. "I could give you the smallest one. What if you are able to return home though? Even at that size it still would make a formidable weapon?"

"I would never use it for that reason. Besides, Carter would never use it since once used it disappears."

"That's certainly true sug. I'll go get it." she said running into her house. She came back handing it over. It was already in a ring.

"This is the smallest?! This is go to be five carat's!"

"I don't understand what ya mean?"

"Nothing Bunnie. It's a term we say for the size of a gem. This will work though. Thank you Bunnie."

"I know it's being used for a wonderful purpose. Now you run along and get it ready."

He returned back to Rotor's workshop and found what he needed to complete his special project. It only took a couple of hours but he had it done rather quickly and it looked beautiful. Rotor came over telling him that he King had announced that he wanted him to attend the meeting as Ford was putting the special gift into his pocket.

Around a large circular table that was displaying a holo-visual picture of the bunker Robotnick had built in the outer edge of Robotropolis. Carter had managed to get a full internal view from a satellite scan. The scan included a picture of the first floor and everything around it within a mile. There were a lot of Swatbots and Shadowbots. There were a lot of Combots as well. More than the other bots. Carter somehow managed to penetrate their cloaking field making them show up on the screen. The holo-visual they were seeing was a live feed at that moment. The core Freedom Fighters as well as the King and Queen and some guards were looking at it. The newcomers were in the room as well. Melissa asked to stay behind and Carter said that would work out better. She was in the room watching things but wasn't going anyway.

"If we can get past all these robots, then our next problem will be getting through this door." Carter explained pointing it out on the holomap. "Once we get that open, we need to get past the security systems to get to this elevator. From there we go to the second level and then head for this elevator here. From there we can reach the third level. Now I suspect you've all seen this large door behind the gate here in this room on the third floor. Where it leads to I'm not really sure. You can see that the map only goes so far and then that's it. After that I completely lost signal feed due to the radiation interference. Our main problem is getting to the door and inside."

"Considering Robotnick's tactics, he will have hidden guns turrets in the ground. With all the junk and other metal objects we couldn't detect any traps. You can be sure that they are there, but were we don't know. He will have Hover unit's on standby or circling the area. You can be certain of that." Sally said.

"I'm seeing if Knuckles has any Chaos Emeralds that he knows the were abouts of. We're going to need his help if this is going to succeed." Sonic said. After a moment, "As much as I hate to admit it."

"He couldn't just not say it. I knew it." Ford said.

"That muchz iz true." Antoine said.

Sonic glared at both of them but didn't comment.

"We've got the Tornado ready to fight!" Tails said. Even with his young age, considering the possibility of planetary annihilation, they allowed him to help.

"I managed to contact the President of Station Square and apprised him of our situation." King Max said with his fingers intertwined in front of him. He had his elbows on the table and his face near his fingers. "They had agreed to send what help they can. They have made better defense systems in case Robotnick tries anything against them. This was told to me by the President himself. The help should arrive tomorrow. I want you to find whoever is willing to help with this endeavor and see what skills they have. Those with families in need, you will refer to me to decided if the person will stay or go. Have a plan drawn up by later tonight. Tomorrow at 10:00 you will head for Robotropolis. Everyone is free to go now." Max said standing up. He and the Queen left with a few guards behind them.

There was still quite a few hours left in the day and most of everyone was getting ready for tomorrow so they could get up earlier. Sally suggested it after her father left. Carter was packing her equipment as was Lara when the door was knocked on. Carter was about to ask Lara to check it out but Lara had walked away.

"Who's there?"

"Ford."

"Come in."

He walked in as she was still checking her PC-90. She noticed he was fidgeting which was definitely not like him. He's never looked so nervous before. Something was really bothering him. She stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to him.

"Ford? What is wrong? If you were human again I'd swear you're sweating buckets!"

He dropped to one knee slowly completely catching her off guard. She finally realized why he was acting the way he was. She stepped back as he spoke.

"I know this is sudden. I know this is probably bad timing. I know only that I love you and would give my life for yours. Tomorrow might go right and we can go home or it might go all wrong and everyone or a lot of people my not make it. I felt that I should do this now not out of necessity but out of the fact of what I feel and that I planned on doing this when we got back home. Sam, will you marry me?"

She stood there in shock and surprise. She knew that he was going to ask sometime soon but not this soon and she looked down at the ring. It was very impressive and it wasn't a diamond. It was her birth stone. An emerald. A very abnormally big and pretty one that sparked even without sunlight.

"You're really asking me?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's not a dream."

"About time you asked her. I'd swear if you were a dog you'd be drooling all over her." Lara said coming out of the bathroom.

She was carrying something but the couple were still focused on each other as she put something in her pack. Lara suddenly realized what she said as she closed her backpack. Ford and Carter were dogs, well canine by species.

"Anyway, about time." she said quickly as she stopping her packing.

She left her packing and went outside leaving them to be together shaking her head at what she just said. It wasn't till she was far away from the house that they broke into a fit of laughter that had them rolling on the floor. That night they had a wedding that was short, but Carter didn't mind to much. They planned on having a bigger, better looking wedding made back home. Someone did have a dress that fit her. A little big but it worked out and was white. Ford still had his suit that was repaired so they did look like a married couple. King Max was honored to be the one marrying them and took great pride in doing so. That night they had the hut to themselves.

Everyone was up early and ready to go well before 10:00. They were fully ready to go at 8:30. King Max was standing before them on a makeshift podium as he looked over the large group that was going. They looked nervous, anxious, and ready to go and give their lives if need be. Hopefully no one would be coming home like that. Max didn't like telling families and friends that there loved one's were lost. Even he was feeling the pull of possibly losing his own child. Even though he had a son that was still alive, but living very far away, he didn't want to lose Sally. He tried to make her stay, even ordered her by royal decree and she said she was going even if she was disowned and exiled. He then knew that she was serious so he gave her the go ahead despite how he felt. Queen Alicia wasn't thrilled and nearly threw a tantrum but he was able to calm her down. Sally refused to stay if Sonic went. She would go where Sonic went no matter the cost.

"You know what you are going off to do and why it has to be done. If….this is going to be a difficult time for everyone so keep your thoughts on your job and watch each others backs. As always, Princess Sally is in charge so everyone will follow her orders. If this plan succeeds, Robotnick will be finished and the war will be over. You are our last hope in this war. Good luck." he said giving them all a quick salute before walking away.

"That was…almost….un-encouraging." Ford muttered just loud enough for Carter to hear.

They had finally gotten used to their heighten senses and were able to speak together without anyone else hearing.

"I heard that Max and Alicia wasn't happy with Sally going on this mission. Both of them where serious about her not going but she insisted on going or else so they conceded and let her go. I could tell that he was thinking more about her than anything else."

"I noticed as well but I thought he'd have more to say anyway. Sonic will take care of her. He always has. Same as I'll take care of you, only better."

"Time to move out everyone!" Sally said above the crowd.

They had two planes waiting, not including the Tornado which Tails wasn't piloting. Carter and Ford were taking that one with his permission. Ford knew how to fly and Carter got a quick crash course yesterday before the wedding. Ford was going to fly anyway. The other's were taking the two large planes to the city and going to be the distraction for Carter and Ford. Lara was staying behind not only because she wasn't feeling like going but because they wanted her to stay to keep a watch and guard the village. Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Amy Rose, Knuckles and the Chaotix, Tails, and Dulcy were in the two large planes. They had other's with them. Dulcy was going to fly along to help protect the planes. She had an ice breath attack that was dangerous. Sally and Sonic were going with Ford and Carter. Sonic and Ford would provide the protection to get into the base while the ladies used their computer knowledge to get inside and past the security measures. Anyone who could make it to their location would be helping, otherwise they were to keep the distraction going as well as keeping more security forces from reaching them. They were passing over into the city and could see lots of Swat-bots moving around. Some even started firing at them.

"Sonic! Take the stick!"

"What?!" he yelled from the top of the wings. His shoes allowed him to stand on the top of the wings while it was in flight.

"I said take over flying!" Ford yelled standing up. He reached into his coat with one hand while still flying. Sonic didn't know what was going on but hopped down grabbing the stick anyway.

"What are you doing dude?!"

"Eliminating the competition!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow not understanding at all.

Sally gasped from the back seat as did Carter as Ford removed a large rifle. Carter had seen the arsenal that Ford carried and could carry but that was not one she knew.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen it before." Carter said to Sally.

It was a large black rifle. Definitely energy based or was a single shot rocket or grenade launcher, but Carter figured it had to be energy based because it made a sound that gave it away.

"Where did that come from?!" Sonic yelled to him.

"Rotor helped me build it. It's a very powerful Ion rifle. I managed to make it look just like Optimus Prime's!" he yelled over the engine.

"Who?!"

"Never mind. You wouldn't know him."

Ford pointed it at the ground and pulled the trigger. It had a slight kick to it as expected and had a somewhat loud sound to it. A bright yellow beam of energy came out hitting a Swatbot dead on. What wasn't expected was the ten cubic foot blast that came with it.

"That was cool!" Sonic and Ford said together with a laugh.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Sally stated.

Several hover-units started coming toward them as Sonic headed for a spot to land near their destination. They were blown apart quickly not getting within a hundred yards. They landed getting out fast.

"Ford what the hell is that?"

"An Ion rifle." he said proudly with a grin. "I made it after a boyhood hero of mine."

"I had to ask." Carter said rolling her eyes.

"We need to move!" Sonic said as Sally was about to find out were Ford got his new weapon.

They ran off quickly avoiding the enemy the best they could as they raced through a old building. They could hear fighting in the distance as they came out. Running through and past several other buildings they came to the hidden base. Sonic had them wait while he buzzed through the defense perimeter with a power ring he pulled from his pack. The mine field, auto guns that came from the ground and several invisible com-bots along with a few other offensive and defensive devices were taken out quickly.

"How does he do that?" Carter asked still amazed.

"I don't really know."

"Let's move!" Sally said as they raced forward.

The ladies started in on the computer interface as Sonic and Ford took point looking out at the buildings and other damaged areas. There was a lot of junk and damaged stuff around making moving difficult for the Swat-bots that were trying to get to them. The Tornado was parked a couple hundred yards away on a rooftop.

The Swat-bots were starting to make some headway even though Sonic was buzzing through most of them.

"How much longer do you think?" Ford said standing just behind his wife. He had his back to her since he was watching out for the enemy.

"A few minutes. Why? Can't handle it with that big bad gun?" she asked humorously.

"No, but unlike me you can't take much punishment from those lasers or whatever they are."

This did prompt her to work faster as several blast of energy hit the door and wall. Ford got closer keeping the two woman behind him as he fired. He made sure his shots were very far off while Sonic got any that were to close. Ford looked up seeing a large metal scaffolding section along with pipes and other large pieces of metal he couldn't identify near, but far enough away for an idea. He took aim and fired a few blast.

Large explosions that threatened to deafen everyone as it collapsed bringing part of the building along with it. Sonic rushed away stopping short of hitting the door as it clicked. Sam turned saying they got it and was taken aback by the sheer amount of debris falling along with a couple of buildings. They had to be fifty or more stories high and falling fast.

Ford looked at the rifle then the large cloud approaching them.

"Oops."

"Get inside!" Sally said pulling Sonic in.

Carter grabbed Ford as he turned. The door was closing slowly and the cloud was coming at them quickly. Ford grabbed both sides and pulled. Metal sounded like it was grinding as he closed it quickly. They waited as they backed away slowly down the long hallway. Ford glanced at his watch and then back at the door.

"Strange. We should have…"

The door didn't move but they finally heard rumbling and the lights flickered.

"There it is. Can't use this now." he said putting it away. Ford instinctively pulled the personal cannon.

"Ford. You can't use that here. No amount of Tok'ra, Asguard or work Janet could do would ever bring back our hearing. Put it away."

"Old habit. You know if we can't get back to being human again, I'll have to give this away. Hmm, Thor could use it. Those Replicators wouldn't have a chance." he said putting it back.

"Why didn't we think of that before. They could never eat a ship made of that stuff! What an idiot I am."

"We had bigger problems. Don't worry about it. Let's see. I could use brute force."

Sally and Sonic were listening at first then realized that they had no idea what they were talking about. Sally was asking Nichole about what she knew and a map while Sonic was checking around the corner. He wanted to rush around, but Sally said he had to stay and protect her. That got him.

"Use your shotgun."

"Good. Wait I have no ammo for it."

"The revolver then. Where to?" she turned to Sally.

"We've got to break several encryption codes first. Sonic can run interference.."

"Cool! Juice and jam…"

"Not yet!" she said grabbing his arm as he started to rev up.

First time Carter heard that she didn't really get it until he took off and made her land on her butt. Since then she had gotten use to his 'phrases' before he took off. Carter had grabbed Ford's arm as he started revving.

"He ran by me the other day knocking me down by his wave. My tail still hurts." she whispered to him.

"Okay Sonic. This is where I want you to go. Ford's big enough I can hide behind him if things get to hectic."

"Cool Sal." he said giving them all the secret handshake before walking off then bursting.

It took Carter one try to get the handshake right when they showed her. Ford couldn't seem to get it right even after the six tries. He kept saying Sonic was going to fast. Carter ended up helping him get it right.

"The computer is this way." Sally said pointing out a hallway.

The slowly proceeded down it coming to a door. She got it open and the ladies walked inside after Nichole said it was clear to enter. Sally looked out the window after setting Nichole down on the console. She placed both hands on the window and gasped.

"It's a Combot factory!!!"

"We got to blow it up. Ideas?"

"Your rifle."

"It might bring the building down around us. Think you can just program the computer…"

"Computer access completed Sally. Activating termination of Combot plant now."

"Good work Nichole!" she said picking her up.

"Sally. I detect several dozen Swatbots approaching this position. Estimated time till arrival is one minute." the handheld computer said.

Ford checked the revolver for ammo and walked out asking what direction.

"Left hallway."

He walked down a few steps then heard something moving behind him. A hidden door was coming down. He turned dashing under with amazing speed and pulled his tail out of the way as it came down and breathed a sign of relief as he looked at it. The ladies ran out seeing him on the floor holding his tail. He let it go breathing another sign of relief seeing them.

"Robotnick tried to separate us and almost succeeded. We can't split up like this."

"Sally, the Swatbots are at the door. I detect two dozen of them. The door is in the process of opening."

Ford looked down seeing it was opening slowly. He dropped quickly and put the barrel under. He rapidly fired off several rounds and rolled away as parts exploded coming under the door as it continued opening. When it was fully opened again there was a smoking pile of destroyed bots. He reloaded as Sally directed where they had to go next. They had several more corridors to go through. Ford took out whatever got in their way as they finally made it to the elevator. Sonic came running up joining them. Once they descended and it opened, all the doors were open and security was off, except the camera's.

"This is a trap. He knows what we are here for and is letting us get there."

"I agree dude. He's got something planned. I'm going for a quick look."

They all were blasted into the elevator wall as he ran out. Sally was fixing her now really ruffled hair grumbling while she was at it. They out of the elevator as Sonic raced back.

"It's completely clear. There is nothing, zilch, zippo, zero.."

"We get the idea Sonic." Sally said.

They walked slowly anyway keeping watch for any traps. Even at the elevator they checked it thoroughly. Nichole said she found nothing and scanned below them finding a massive amount of bot signatures along with the unknown ring device and Robotnick. They went down in the lift and came out in the long hallway. As they proceeded down it to the open doorway, Robotnick spoke.

"I watched your performance on the first level and learned that you are way to clever to be stopped by those tactics. Your new friends are to well verses in war tactics so I did the next best thing. Let you come to me where you can't possibly win. I have an army of Combots and Swatbots here to destroy you in one command. This ring I found has very interesting properties that I have yet to completely grasp." he was saying through the speakers as they entered the room onto a large metal scaffolding surrounding the room.

Stairs went down near the walls and on some places on the sides. The bots were just about everywhere on the ground and around the gate itself. The DHD was there too but it looked damaged. Panels were missing and so was the center piece. The door behind them closed tightly trapping them where they were.

"Give up and I'll kill you all swiftly otherwise I'll robotizes the ones that live and kill the rest slowly." he said from a room above the ring. Snively was there with him as was some woman.

"Who's that?"

"The female human. I have no idea." Sally said.

"I recognize Snively but that's it." he said keeping his gun pointed at the bots below.

"Surrender now!"

"He has a energy shield around the small room. Your weapons will not penetrate it Ford." Nichole said.

"He cannot activate that ring. No matter what." Carter said aiming her gun down below.

"Sally stay behind me and have Nichole try something. Carter I assume you already have a plan."

"Yeah."

"Sonic go now!" Ford yelled firing off a round.

It went through a few Swatbots and took out one Combot. Sonic burst off as lasers came at their position.

"Eliminate them!!" Robotnick yelled.

Carter was letting off burst making sure she hit something before firing. Ford fired into the rushing crowd of bots taking them out several at a time. Sonic was buzzing through the room tearing things up. The large door at the back of the room exploded inward as the other Freedom Fighters burst in. The bots turned around giving less attention to Ford who was beginning to feel some of the hits. His ear had taken a couple hits and one near the nose. He ignored it though blasting away. Carter fired taking out several that tried to come at them from the right side of the scaffolding walkway.

"Robotnick is trying to escape Sally." Nichole announced. "He has a large ship hidden underground that will hold the ring. It has orbital capabilities."

"We have to stop him!" Sally cried out.

"Get everyone away from around that small room Sally. Robotnick isn't escaping this time." Ford said.

"If he gets away with that and learns to use it properly, he could build enough robots to completely cover this planet, provided he finds the resources." Carter said as her gun became empty.

Sally signaled Sonic through her ear piece to get everyone down below out of the way. He did so and Ford ran out of ammo in the revolver again. He put it away quickly while trying to avoid being hit. Carter put her last clip in and took care with its ammo. Ford pulled his new rifle out and aimed. Robotnick looked up from his console after reading an enormous amount of power build up. He knocked Snively over and ran out of the room heading for a elevator on the side of the room.

"Area clear!" Sally announced.

Ford pressed the trigger holding it down for several seconds. The room exploded brilliantly as Robotnick almost made it to the other side. He fell out of the hallway as it fell to the floor. The bots below were buried under the falling parts and ceiling. The ring was buried, but still looked functional. What was left of the remaining bots were taken out quickly. Ford and the two ladies came down the damaged stairs as everyone was gathering around Robotnick. Sonic was the closest.

"Give up Ro-butt-nick! You never had a chance." he said clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You may have beaten me this time rodent, but I have the last laugh." he said standing up pressing a small device in his hand.

The DHD exploded sending parts of it flying about the room. A few dozen explosions took place on the Stargate breaking it as it tumbled apart.

"NO!!!!" Carter yelled.

Robotnick took this time to make a hastily retreat since everyone's attention was averted off him. He decked Sonic aside and shoved other's out of his way quickly as he ran for the broken door.

"Ze Doctor'z Robotnick'z iz getting away!!! Antoine yelled.

Sally was trying to get Sonic to wake up but he was barley conscious. Ford pulled his new weapon out and rushed over several mounds of debris. Robotnick was just about out the door when he was instantly vaporized. A small explosion went with him causing a few debris to fall around everyone as the ceiling cracked.

"It's over." Ford said slowly.

The Knothole people looked at him as he sat down next to what was left of the ring. Carter came over as he dropped the rifle.

"We can't fix this. Never could if things got this bad." Carter said sitting next to him.

The next couple of hours were spent helping wounded and finding lost people. Carter and her team were sitting next to the broken gate. There was little of anything left of the DHD. Sally said she was sorry to have had this happen and expected as much from Robotnick. They all knew he would have done it, but hoped they would have stopped him. Unfortunately they didn't. Back at Knothole, Carter and Ford talked about how they could help around the place since they didn't think getting home was ever possible. They helped move things around as the former city owned by Robotnick was slowly rebuilt into a city for Mobians again. Mobians came from many places and corners to congratulate and help rebuild the city where human and Mobians could live in peace.

A month later Ford and Carter announced they were taking a trip up to where Colorado was once to see if the old Mountain Complex was there. Carter had built a better naquada detector with access to more satellites and better equipment from the city. The gate that should have been in Russia was not there nor looked like it ever was. The gate that should have been in Antarctica showed traces of it once being there, but wasn't no more. A very small blip came up saying it was possible that there was a gate north of them and Carter realized it could be the Mountain Complex. They found out later that Robotnick had a spy in Knothole and that was how he made it look like the gate they were after was found at the old Giza site when the gate he really had was found somewhere else. Unfortunately, they never found out where. The trip didn't take long and they did find the old complex. Carter and Ford jumped around more happy than when they got married. It didn't say Cheyenne Mountain Complex anymore, but the old archway was there. It had caved in some and needed digging out, but it was there. It took over a week to get the rocks and other objects out of the way. A couple of things ended up being old parts to vehicles, but not really identifiable anymore. With hundred's of workers, including equipment from Station Square, they managed to get to the elevator leading into the place.

Ford instinctively pulled his card and tried it.

"Ford. Think about what you just did."

"Old habit Sam. Tell me you didn't think about it."

"Okay. I didn't."

He gave her that, yeah right, look.

With tools and help the old elevator opened. Sally, Sonic, Bunnie and Rotor came along. Rotor had brought a device that Sam had hopes of being able to interface with the old systems here in hope that it would make everything run again. When they got to the first level, the elevator stopped and quit moving. Bunnie couldn't get the cables to move up or down anymore. It took them another hour but they made it to the old power system. With the torches they could make things out seeing everything was left as though in a hurry. Carter and Rotor managed to get power going again with the system they had made. Ford had given up the rifle to have Carter examine it. She used its capability to use power rings for power to make the system that was now restoring power to the base. Everything came back online. From what Carter and Ford could tell, some long, long time ago, the base was abandoned and never had been touched again. The self-destruct system was activated, but never went off seeing as something interfered. Carter never found out what did it, but guessed it was computer error. With the advanced equipment Carter found that a large solar flare was to act up on the sun in a couple of days. Other than the computer registering Carter as still in the system, Ford's name was not and his card didn't work anywhere. Carter had to put him in the computer so he could access the other levels. It felt nice to be home, but it wasn't really home. No one they remembered was there. Someone else had Hammond's office but the name was gone of who it was. Things that they knew Hammond didn't have weren't in there. Carter's office was just about the same as usual with some exceptions. Data disk and other special pieces that should have been there were not there. Daniel's office was empty. Ford had found the armory and restocked as he put it. Lara did the same as did Carter just in case. The dialing computer said the last address was to a place they didn't recognize seeing as the address was eight chevrons. Station Square and appointed Knothole residents were placed in charge of the facility. Ford and Carter didn't care since they were going home soon. Calculations showed they had enough power to dial out once and that was pushing it. There would be reserve power still there since the emergency power had been able to get recharged, but it took a full power ring to dial out. King Max, his wife along with Knuckles and his friends were there to see them off. Carter spent what time she had giving them all the information she could on how to run the system and what else to do. She and Ford also had hacked the system getting information that only higher ranking officers had access to help them out. Personal things she left alone and erased. All she could really find out about the last dial out was it was an evacuation order but to what planet it didn't say. They memorized the address to give to the others when they got back home. It was a few minutes until the solar flare and they were saying there goodbyes.

"On behalf of my kingdom and Mobius, I thank you all for your help."

"We thank you your highness. You helped us be able to get home." Carter said.

"You took my chance at getting Robotnick myself, but if you hadn't I doubt that we'd be here." Sonic said. "Good work dude."

Ford and him did the handshake.

"You to Sonic. Take care of Sally and do what I did. Don't wait. Marry her now before something turns up."

Carter put in the address as everyone else said their goodbyes. The gate activated without a problem and was a beautiful site not only to Carter and the others, but to the people now living on this planet. Everyone was impressed with what they saw and Rotor more than anyone seeing a stable wormhole. They got a countdown and waved goodbye as walked up the ramp. They stepped through as the gate shimmer strangely and everyone yelled a final goodbye.

They came through the gate seeing that they were indeed back home, except things were different. Very different.

"Why is everything covered?" Ford said looking around. It was the SGC gate room, but looking like the place was retired. Covers were over everything except the ramp and Stargate itself. All the door were closed and the blast window was shut too. Dust was everywhere.

"This looks familiar?" Carter said as they approached the bottom of the ramp.

The door they normally took to leave after coming back from a mission opened slowly. A old lady walked in. She had a silver gown on, longish, but not at shoulder length hair and something on her right hand. Carter knew who it was instantly.

"Cassandra!"

"Hello Sam. It's been a short time since I last saw you, but it is good to see your doing well." she said giving her a hug.

"Short time?"

"Wait a minute! I know this place now!" Ford said.

"Yeah you should. It's were you work." Lara said sarcastically.

"No. This is what the place looked like after Sam and the others, SG-1 before I came along, came to after being sent to the past and seeing General Hammond as a Lieutenant. Something about leaving to early or late sent them into the far future."

"You are right Ford. In this case, you were sent one week after that incident. Just as before, I was told you would be here and that I would help send you home." Cassandra said. She kept smiling through it all.

"It's been so long after that though for us." Carter said.

"I know dear. I wish we had more time to speak but time is short."

"You said that last time as well."

"I know." she said touching the device on her hand. The gate activated and shimmered slightly.

"We're not still like this when we get home are we?" Carter asked.

"You are not returning home right away, that much I can tell you Sam. Unfortunately dear you know I cannot tell you more about your future. Despite the misgivings of some, Ford was very insistent that I tell you this though. When you got through the gate on your way home, roll with it, not jump headlong."

"What does that mean?" Lara asked. They all were stumped.

"You'll know when the time comes. Goodbye dear." she said.

They turned around and walked through.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The swirling effect and other effects along with the ice cold chill came as they passed through. For some reason it seemed to be taking longer, or so it seemed. They emerged without any problems, except for the chill and they were in a cave. The gate was behind them slightly set into the wall. It was only partially showing. The bottom of the ring was not visible, the symbols anyway. Part of the right side, the symbols, where not visible either. They were behind a rock wall. The rest of it was visible though. It was also apparent from the ground up chunks of rock on the ground that the dial part of the gate had turned recently causing it to break free, at least around the dial section.

"Well maybe we can go home quickly. All we have to do is find the DHD." Ford said looking around.

The cave wasn't all that big. A passage went forward and turned to the right. A passage went to their left and right. The left turned more left and the right turned to the left going up, or so it looked.

"I don't where the DHD would be or where it might be." Carter said seeing it wasn't in sight.

Ford pulled his revolver and walked slowly forward looking through the forward passage. He looked around to corner just seeing a large room several yards away that had more passages.

"It's clear this way, or so it looks."

"I didn't find anything this way." Lara said looking to the right. "It looks to go to an upper room possibly, but I can't really tell unless I go any farther."

"Be careful. Go slowly." Carter said.

Lara went up slowly while Ford looked around on the left side. It had a S curve to it. Lara did go up finding the passageway blocked by rubble. She came down and told them what she found. Carter was looking over the wall in front of the gate seeing part of the wall had a curve in it. It was the DHD from the looks of it. Just part of the edge though. Ford continued around the curve. It led into a room that was down deep below. About twenty feet. A rather large path ran along the wall leading into the room. Another large opening below led to the outside. He could tell from the way to light shone through. Mel came behind him making him jump as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Aahh! Geez Mel, scared me to death!"

"Sorry Ford. I thought you usually paid more attention and knew I was here." she said a little hurt.

"It's not your fault. I'm just jumpy."

"What for?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"With you, I've learned nothing feels right."

"Mel. I'm surprised. You made a joke." he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I think." she said with a small smile.

"You're right though. I have been taking things too seriously lately. Everywhere we been going I've been jumpy like something's about to happen. Can you stay here a moment? I'm going to go see what's outside."

"Sure. If Sam calls for you, I'll let you know." she said just watching him.

Ford smiled and walked down quickly. Once at the bottom he rushed over and looked. The opening did lead outside, but the opening got smaller. About the size of a semi truck could come through if it weren't for the rubble that was in the way. A small passage went to the right possibly leading outside.

"Hey Carter. I'm going to go look outside. Melissa is at the top of the passage way leading to the left of the Stargate." he said through the com line.

"Seeing where we are I'm guessing." she said. Ford could tell by her tone she was professional and humorous.

"You find anything though?"

"I think I found the DHD, but it's buried in the wall. Reminds me of that time in Antarctica, except I can't really break through this."

"You'll figure out something. I'll be back to help in a moment unless you need me now?"

"No. I don't think I can do much anyway, so maybe someone outside might be able to help us. If there is anyone here."

"That's an idea. I'll let you know what I find." he said signing off.

As he got closer to the smaller passage he noticed there was scorch marks on the wall. In quite a few places too. He was right, something was wrong here. These were almost fresh burns.

"HALT!!!!"

He turned seeing something he was never expecting to see. It was white in color with a slanted base. On the slanted bases there was small black bubbles going all the way around. Five down the front of each slant going around the base with about fifteen slants. Above the slanted pieces was a rounded part with metal strips or something going down it side on the rounded part except in the front where the right side section had what looked to be a plunger. The other side had a some sort of barrel. Above this rounded section was some vented thing that stacked up three sections high, about a foot. Above that was a dome section with a long pole coming from the middle and what looked to be an eight ball on the end cut 1/4 of the way. The cut off area had a white circle in the middle. The eye of this machine. A couple flashing light bubbles one either side of the dome were there too. They flashed when it talked.

"SURRENEDER OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!!!"

The Dalek moved forward and Ford swung his hand up hitting the eyepiece. The whole top spun around and he dropped to the ground as the small laser arm started firing.

"MALFUNCTION!!!! MALFUNCTION!!!!! I CANNOT SEE!!!!"

Ford grabbed the base and tipped it on its side. It continued to keep screaming malfunction as he ran away.

"What was that?" Mel asked as he came up the path. "I though I heard screaming or something."

"Run. We are in serious danger!" he said pushing her along.

"We're always in danger." she moaned as they entered the room.

"Fun ain't it?"

"No."

"What's up?" Carter asked getting up from the floor.

"More trouble." Mel said.

"What? What did you do now Ford?"

"Still got some C4?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Bad company coming. Trust me."  
"Let's go look then."

He was about to speak but the look she gave him, he knew that she wasn't going to give.

Ford walked slowly through the curve. At the top of the walkway he looked down seeing twelve Daleks now.

"What, are those?"

"EXTERMINATE!!!!!" the Daleks yelled. They started firing at them.

Ford practically slammed himself and Carter to the ground. Mel and Lara backed off quickly as several burst of laser fire exploded on the walls near them. They backed off farther as more blast came.

"What the hell did you do to piss them off?!"

"Nothing Carter! They're evil machines from Skaro! They were pissed to begin with. Give me that C4!" he yelled back.

"Will that destroy them?!" she said turning over to get in her coat.

The blast were not hitting them, but the chunks of rocks above them where. So far they were just small.

"Not really! I'm blowing the walkway. We can climb. They can't!"

Carter gave it over and started crawling away. Lara helped her up as Ford tossed the block down a few feet. He rolled in quickly as it went off. Some of the ceiling in the room came down and the whole place rocked. Dust filled the passageway making them all cough.

"Do you think you stopped them?" she said waving the air.

"I'll look."

He glanced out seeing some of the Daleks had been knocked over or destroyed but they weren't all taken out. The others were coming up the walkway. The area destroyed was more like a landslide instead of the hole Ford wanted. When they got to the damaged section, something glowed under the Daleks bases and they floated across the broken area. They were crossing it fast and getting closer.

"Okay, that idea didn't work. Now we run."

"Bullets won't stop them?" Lara asked.

"A direct grenade impact won't do much. Bullets certainly won't stop them." Ford said as the laser fire started again. More Daleks came from that bottom from outside.

"Let's move out! We got to regroup and make a plan!" Carter yelled over the laser fire.

They backed off quickly and headed off down the path in front of the buried gate. Entering the room they looked at the passage ways. There was six of them, none having any looks of helping them.

"Which way do we go?" Mel asked.

"Ah….." Carter said trying to decide.

They could hear movement behind them near the gate area.

"Aim for that dumb eye thing. It's the pole on the top of that dome thing." Ford said turning around.

Lara turned pulling her guns. Mel didn't have anything so she got behind Ford. Carter was still thinking.

One of the Daleks came around the corner. It saw them and yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!!!!"

Lara fired both her guns once taking the eye piece out. The Dalek started spinning and hitting the wall.

"MALFUCTION!!!! MALFUNCTION!!!! I CANNOT SEE!!!!" It yelled shooting wildly.

Its shots blew out chunks in the walls around it. A few other Daleks fired upon their damaged comrade taking it out. It blew its top and smoked. The other Daleks started pushing on it trying to get by.

"Here they come." Ford said trying to sight one in.

"This way. It looks to lead up." Carter said.

They followed behind. Ford went last. The passage turned a few times left and right then opened up into another room. It still went up but Carter went running into the room. From there she took a passage on the right that led outside. As the ladies went up a few Daleks came through the passage they just came from. Ford fired a couple rounds taking out one and pissing off the other. It fired back at him but missed as he ran up.

Carter heard the shots as she came running outside. She looked back briefly as she came outside and then looked forward as someone yelled.

"Halt or we will shoot!!!!"

Carter practically slid to a stop. She was slightly bent over as she looked up into the barrel of some weapon. Energy looking from the way the barrel was made. It was a either glass or some other form of glasslike substance that had no hole in it. Other parts of the strange rifle had glowing units that showed it had to be an energy based weapon. Lara stopped behind her still holding her guns. She raised them in the air slowly. Carter let go of her PC-90 and raised her hands standing as well. Mel was going a little slower and didn't know what was going on up above, so when she came out she ran right into Lara which made Lara fall into Carter. They all ended up in a pile.

"Stay down and don't move!"

Ford came out back first with his revolver and Desert Eagle drawn. He turned around noticing he wasn't alone with the ladies.

"Drop you weapons!" someone yelled.

He noticed about twenty ragged and worn out soldiers. They were definitely from Earth. They had armor on, reminding him or some like the guys from the movie Starship Troopers or even those marine dudes from Aliens. Maybe both. Ford hadn't put down his guns yet.

"Drop your weapons or will shoot!"

"Drop my guns! Are you idiots insane?! We got a damned platoon of Daleks on our ass!!"

"Daleks you say?!" one of the soldiers said.

"Stand at ready soldier!" a guy with a yellow stripe on either side of his helmet said. "What do you know about the Daleks?"

"Can we discuss this later!" Ford yelled.

He turned hearing movement.

"Move and take cover!" he said dropping down.

A Dalek came through the small passage.

"SURRENDER!!!!!" the Dalek screamed.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!!"

Energy beams looking like straight pink and white candy canes stripes hit the Dalek. It fired back hitting a guy. He was enveloped in a pinkish glow and screamed as he dropped to the ground as the Dalek turned for another guy.

"Idiots!!!!" Ford muttered.

He was laying on the girls keeping them covered. He rolled off, brought the Desert Eagle into line, and fired. It snapped the long eye rod in half making the Dalek start yelling about its eye problem. Before it had a chance to get through its statement about eye malfunction he fired into the barrel taking its weapon out. With both feet he kicked it back into the passage.

"Somebody give me a explosive!!!"

After Ford had rolled off them the ladies got off each other but stayed to the ground. Carter had turned around getting ready to empty her clip into the next one to come in. After she watched Ford kick it away he yelled about needing a explosive. She tossed him a concussion grenade. He dropped his guns, pulled the pin and tossed it.

"Fire in the hole!" Carter yelled as Ford gave it a heave.

Everyone got down and covered their ears. The explosion shook the ground. The passage way caved in burying a Dalek trying to get out. Dirt and dust came down around anyone close to the blast. Ford was covered enough he almost blended in with the ground.

The ladies got up slowly shaking the dust and dirt off coughing a bit as was some of the men near them. Ford was, not surprisingly, getting up coughing worse. His once blue head of fur was very dusty. He was shaking his head and running his hands through his hair and fur while trying to breath again though the amount he was covered with made things worst for him making him cough even more.

"Sound off!!!" the man with the yellow stripe yelled.

There were several here's and I'm okay's.

"We lost Jake sir."

He swore as he stood up.

"You ladies okay?" Ford muttered trying to still get up.

He still was having trouble seeing as he felt around trying to find his guns.

"I'm fine." Mel said brushing the dust off her clothes and hair.

"No thanks to you dropping on me, but I'm fine." Lara said standing up. She put her guns away shaking dust off in the process.

"I'm fine." Carter muttered getting up and brushing herself off.

"Who are you…..people?" the yellow striped guy said walking over.

He had his gun down but his men didn't. Carter shook her head again getting the dust out of her fur some.

"I am Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. This is Lieutenant Lara Croft and Captain Ford Primus. That is Lieutenant Melissa, junior grade." Carter said.

Almost all of it was a lie, but she was sure they would back her up.

"Why are you the only one with what appears to be a uniform?" he asked looking them all over. Melissa didn't look too much like she was in any branch of service and being in clothes that where….well way out of date didn't help. Lara was only wearing a tank top and her shorts. She also had a backpack and a pair of old hand guns. She might be in some branch. The Ford character looked like he had mystery all over him. He also was carrying a couple old handguns, but powerful from the looks of things. He must be a Captain from his mean looking appearance. The Carter lady did look like she was a Major by the vest, weapon, tone of voice and the way she seemed to carry herself.

"We've had some bad times lately. Mostly problems with getting home." Ford said blowing his weapons off.

He put them away and closed his coat and continued to shake more dust off himself, causing enough coughing fit.

"We've had to improvise on several occasions. We're out of our own time, literally, and have had to make different choices as I said." Lara said brushing her hair with her hand.

Her braid had come undone some and she was trying to fix it.

"Out of time?" the guy asked.

"We're not from this time. We come from the year 2004." Ford said.

"No wonder your equipment looks old. It's the thirtieth century here." a soldier said.

(Author's note: I think I have the century wrong. Anyone knowing Doctor Who would truly know what year the humans where fighting the Daleks. Unfortunately, I haven't seen any episodes in awhile since they're not on T.V. right now. Otherwise just go with thinking it's probably in the years 2800-3012.) 

"I've never seen anyone like….what are you?"

"Who are you?" Carter asked. "And why are you here?"

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Rykes. We were fighting the Daleks in a space battle. Our ship was heavily damaged and we had to use our shuttles to escape. We crashed here and have been fighting the Daleks for several weeks now. We still don't know how many we are against. Can you answer my question now?"

"I'll give you the short version Lieutenant. We ended up on a planet where animals made up most of the population. In fact they were pretty much all of the population. Anyway, an accident happened and we were turned into what you see. Melissa was actually a fox like the Major. Somehow she was made human when it happened." Ford said. "I'd give better details, but it would take to long and a very scientific understanding."

"I'll take your word for it then." Rykes said.

He named off his people for them then.

"I don't think we are in any danger right now. It'll take them sometime to get through all that. Let's go to our base and we can talk more."

"Led on then Commander." Carter said.

They all had to walk over a mile through a small desert like jungle. Seemed to be a lot of very tall cactus, but they were orange's, red's, blue's too and a few pale yellows. Some even had hair coming off them. Rykes brought them into a small area where it had burn marks and a couple small crafts that were damaged. Laser fire probably. It was around half the length of a NASA shuttle. It was box like with a door on each side near the front. The front slanted enough to have a window for viewing and below that section was two barrels that were more than likely a pair of lasers. Two short circle pylons came off attaching the engine system to each side. They had a octagonal shape, but almost twenty feet long. Along the side of the engines was a strip going all the way around that looked to possibly glow blue once. The whole thing had a dull gray color.

"This is our base. The only thing we have to survive in. Some of the cactus are edible and we found a stream of water a good hundred yards due east of here. We've been holding out ever since we landed here. Another of our crafts crashed almost three miles away. Some of the crew survived, but we lost them over a month ago."

"How have you kept your weapons charged?" Ford asked. "I know their energy based."

"Solar power and main power in this craft here was not damaged. We can't lift off since the engines are damaged on both crafts we can't leave. We tried once to take a Dalek vessel we saw land and still hasn't taken off, but we couldn't get close enough and our weapons aren't all that effective."

"Aim for the eye!" Ford said shaking his hands in frustration. "Didn't you ever realize that was their major weakness? A static gun would work too. Something about a magnetic field under them causes them to shut down. They can't drive on rugs, carpet, or anything that conducts static electricity."

"So the eye is the key." a soldier named Mickey said.

"Yes. Shoot the eye and then run for cover because they'll start shooting blindly."

"What about their weapons? Any defense?" Carter asked.

"Other than hiding behind something. No. One hit you're dead. There is no real protection." Rykes said.

"What about glancing shots?"

"Sorry lady, no one has even managed to get caught by a glancing shot. They shoot and hit, instant death." a different soldier, a Lieutenant Rogers said.

"You must have had a lot of contact with Daleks if you know that much about them. How long you been fighting them? And what else do you know?" Rykes asked Ford directly.

Ford sat down on the engine nacelle placing one arm across his chest and the other scratching his chin. Carter sat down next to him to hear this as well. She'd interrupt him if she had to. Mel was offered a seat by one of them men and she took it graciously. It was a simply metal chair. Lara said she wanted to stay standing but thanked a different guy who offered. The rest of the men either went in the ship for something, probably a drink for everyone while the others stood around to listen or sat down on either crates, other chairs, or the ground.

"Unfortunately this is my first time coming in direct contact with them, but I've seen enough footage of video to know what they are capable of and their weaknesses. The one's we saw are just basic fighters as I call them. The black Daleks seemed to be stronger and more dangerous. Maybe made smarter, I don't really know. Anyway they were created by a man named Davros. They have attacked Earth in the far past, several times."

"We know about Davros. A team was sent to take him out some time ago. They tried to use a virus or bacterial agent to destroy them. Unfortunately it failed." Rykes said.

"Yes. Surprisingly it took place in the past. Earth's past to be precise, England actually. Each of the viruses or bacteria, I think it was a virus though. Anyway it was in a small blue capsule looking a lot like an egg. Completely harmless to humans or any other life forms except those cyborgs on wheels."

"Cyborgs? That would mean that have biological components." Carter said.

"Yes. The actually life form looks like a someone threw up a large pile of pasta. Very ugly. The original life form was a lot like us, until genetic manipulation turned them into brutally cold killers. No conscious, morals, remorse, or anything that would imply mercy. They have one directive. Conquest. You can't reason with them at all. Like the Borg in some ways."

"Where did you learn all of this information? Only a select few have figured out time travel." Rykes said.

"Ever heard of……the name Doctor?"

"No. Can't say I have."

"I heard a rumor about someone called the Doctor. He so called helped defeat the Daleks on several occasions. It's something I heard that has been spread throughout the ships by other soldiers. I don't know much beyond that." some soldiers sitting on the ground resting said.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean Doctor Who?" Lara said.

"The same one." Ford said.

"So just like Sonic's universe we're in his now."

"Yeah. You seen him before?"

"I…" she started saying when she changed her tone quickly and words. "I once saw him when I was younger. He caught my attention. It was only that one time though."

"Doctor Who?" Carter asked. "That's his name?"

"Yeah." Ford said leaning over to whisper in her ear that it was a popular show like Star Trek. In this case it was about a time traveler that…well traveled through time and space saving people and other adventures.

"Oh. Like our job is back home, in a sense."

"Yeah, but he goes around in a time machine."

"Can you help us defeat the Daleks?" Rykes asked.

"Yeah, but we'll need some help from you guys with something. There's something in that mountain that can get us to our time and back home but it's buried in the wall of one of those passages." Ford said.

"We noticed something strange in the wall when we came through there on a reconnaissance. Some unfamiliar pictures in a circle pattern that disappeared into the wall where it was covered. We didn't know what it was so we left it. Survival came first, exploring later."

"It's called a Stargate. If we can get the control mechanism unburied from inside a wall a few meters from the gate itself we can possible go home, but we don't have the tools for digging." Carter said.

"We could rig something together. I'm guessing blasting it out is not feasible?"

Carter shook her head indicating that it was a bad idea.

"The Daleks may have something that could help, but it would be on their ship." a soldier said.

"Yes, that's true. They have very advanced equipment on board that might have tunneling tools."

"We'll help you get to this ship the best we can. Whether you can help us or not, we don't have much choice. They'll come after us all anyway from what you say." Carter said. "What can you tell us about their strength and inside their ship?"

"He just told you there strengths didn't he?"

"She means what is their current or estimated number of them out there." Ford said.

"Okay, I see what you mean. We figure that they number somewhere in the hundreds. About 130 maybe more, but less than two hundred."

"Damn that's a lot. That's going to be some trouble, but I think we can get rid of a lot of them by a certain trick they'd fall for. Any cliffs around?" Ford asked.

"A couple are nearby. What do you have in mind?"

"You have any explosive's? We have some left, but not enough to do the job."

"A couple thermite explosive devices that are still around."

"Thermite?" Carter asked.

Rykes explained what they were in technical terms by having one of his men help him. Basically it was a very powerful explosive that could take out a block or more.

"That will work. Here's what I have in mind."

While the soldiers and the ladies got ready Ford snuck up on a small patrol. It was three of them.

"Not enough." he muttered.

As they passed by his position he got up quickly knocking the last one over with little trouble. The second began to turn and he grabbed the eyepiece ripping it off and shoving it in the barrel. The first one had turned around by then and he ducked behind the one he just damaged as it fired at him. The Dalek exploded sending parts everywhere. The working Dalek looked around as it moved forward. Ford came up behind it keeping its eye and weapons front while he stayed behind it talking.

"You think you bastards are so smart. You guys are so stupid and easy to defeat."

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!!!"

"Yeah right. I've heard that before." he said telling the Dalek a location.

"By the way," he said grabbing the side of the aggravated machine. "A very special person has came along to help destroy you worthless machines. You should recognize his name. He's your worst enemy, the Doctor."

This made the Dalek stop moving for several moments before acting up more than before.

"Remember to tell the others." Ford said knocking it over as well.

He ran away quickly. It wasn't long and he came across another patrol. He pulled the revolver as he ran.

"HEY YOU DUMB ASS MACHINES!!!!"

They stopped and turned seeing him. It was all he needed. Three quick hits on the hammer and their eyepieces exploded. He ran past quickly as they started firing blindly and crying out about their being blind. He found several more patrolling and fired off his last three rounds. It managed to get two of them. They fired at him but missed as he reloaded. He ran faster as he heard them yelling exterminate and other orders.

Carter was checking her weapon once again as her and a few others hid behind a large amount of rocks they put there earlier for cover. Not everyone was here though. Most were hiding on purpose. Rykes came up handing her one of the energy rifles.

"I'm sure that you don't have much ammo for that and we don't have any way to replenish them when you run out. Use this since we can recharge it."

Carter nodded and took it. Rykes gave on to Lara who thanked him but frowned upon it after he left. When Carter gave her a strange look.

"I like a weapon with kick. I seriously doubt these have that."

"I'd have to agree." Carter said when her ears twitched. Lara's did the same after a moment. "Ford has the same problem."

"Hmm. That doesn't surprise me."

"Someone's coming!" Carter yelled.

"I don't see anything!" Rykes yelled.

"I hear movement out there." she said looking out with several others.

The other hidden soldiers had there weapons showing but only if you really looked would you know where they where. Rykes touched his helmet as someone spoke to him.

"Stand down! It's that Ford guy!" he yelled.

Ford came running out of the underbrush. He stopped a moment standing in the middle of the open field leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Ford. You all right?" Carter asked through their com line.

"Just….fine……out…of….breath." he said.

"Get over here."

"Coming in a minute. Waiting to make sure they are coming. I may have…"

"YOU WILL SURRENDER!!!!! THE DOCTOR MUST BE TAKEN ALIVE!!!! EXTERMINATE THE REST!!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!!!"

"Smeg!!!!" Ford yelled running forward and diving over the rocks as several laser blast hit the rocks.

Around twenty Daleks came out of the underbrush firing at the rocks.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!!" Rykes yelled.

Energy beams were fired from both sides. The Dalek kept coming forward as the soldiers continued to keep firing back. The hidden soldiers were not shooting though per the plan. As the Daleks got closer Rykes made the signal for them to move. Since the rock wall was built near the edge of the cliff, the plan was going just right. Everyone started climbing down the ropes and getting to the hiding places on the ledges. Lara was to be the last since she was better on roping. One of the soldiers hiding above signaled that the Daleks were in position. Lara fired off a few more shots then started down the rope. The Daleks came around the rock wall seeing no one was there.

"SEARCH!!!!!!! SEARCH!!!! SEARCH!!!!!!" one of the Daleks said. As they began to roll away from the ledge, Rykes pushed a button.

Underneath the edge of the cliff, a explosive charge was placed. It exploded causing the cliff to completely shift and start falling. It was a sight that made everyone shout for joy as the whole regiment of the Daleks that came after them fell off with the cliff. The fall was definitely going to kill them since it was a good three miles to the ground. A rope ladder was placed in a different location so it wouldn't go down with the cliff. They all got back up quickly and found they lost no one. This was cause for more celebration.

"That's the first time in a long time since we managed to do that much damage without any lose of life." Rykes said.

"Does feel good, doesn't it." Ford said. "Now we just need to figure out how to get rid of the others."

"True. Any other idea's that might work?"

"Unfortunately not at the moment. I need some rest."

"Agreed. We all do. Let's all get back to our ship. We can start anew in the morning. Night will be on us in about two hours." he said looking at a thing that might be a watch on his wrist. It was hard to tell though.

They gathered the ropes they had left and took off quickly to make sure that they were gone in case any other patrols came along. By the time they returned back to the ship night was already upon them. Rykes appointed guards as usual and was able to get a room for the four newcomers.

For the next several days they tried different tactics taking out as many as they could. Rykes lost three more men in the process. Mel was a surprisingly good shot. She said energy weapons came naturally to her. Ford mentioned it was probably because of no recoil and Carter agreed. Lara wasn't doing to bad. Ford gave up and either used his weapons sparingly or did attacks up close when they had their backs turned. So far the count of taken out Daleks was forty seven.

"We need to get that ship soon. We have little left in food supplies." Rykes said.

"We noticed. I'm sorry we have nothing to offer in return for sharing what little you have." Carter said.

Everyone had gotten used to them being around even though they were not human. Being in a battle to stay alive was more important than how someone looked.

"Your help with taking out so many Daleks has been payment enough. We never really tried some of those tactics much less thought about it. We need a plan that involves taking the ship. Any idea's?"

"We charge it. Take cover and advance slowly taking them out as we see them. There's enough food for two days. After that…well you do the math. At least that is my idea." Ford said cleaning his revolver out.

He still had quite a few rounds left and hadn't used his shotgun much. He had a lot of his personal cannon ammo but its loudness was too great for him to fire it. The Desert Eagle still hadn't been used but it wouldn't be long as the rate things were going.

"I agree. It's better to have a full stomach that won't be bothering everyone while fighting. If we go after them now, they won't be able to regroup in time. If we are lucky." Lara said.

"What do you think of your teams idea's Major?" Rykes asked.

"I've heard better, but seeing as the food supply is short, I agree with them."

"You are right. It doesn't sound all that good, but we'll go with it." Rykes said getting up.

He gathered his men around telling them the plan. That night they made a feast of what was left of the food and planned the attack for the following morning. Daleks could see at night so there was no plan to attack at night. The next morning they gathered what weapons and equipment they thought they needed for the battle. Ford took one of the energy rifles anyway just in case. Luckily despite the many years that had gone by, the idea for placing straps on a rifle had never changed.

"This is our finally push people. We are going to go all out on them and take the ship or die trying. We have to get there no matter what, but be cautious and don't take chances. Make your shots count and make sure it's dead before passing the enemy. We don't need a flanking attack. I will take one team heading straight forward to their ship while some of you will go with Major Carter's team as they try to flank around and get closer to the ship. If they can get in, then they may be able to shut the Dalek's down. We need to do this men. One less Dalek is one less we fight. Good luck." Rykes said.

Everyone got ready to go and he divided up who he could giving them a few people. Rykes made four teams including Carter's. Rykes had the other three going forward in the same direction but one farther right to make sure they were not flanked on that side as well as for the left while Rykes team took the middle. Carter and her small team, six total, took off early heading out through the dense forest. Rykes was going to give them an hour before heading out himself. He said good luck to them as they left.

One hour later they were still going through the forest slowly and quietly. Being as Ford and Carter were canine in species, they could hear much better and more than once heard movement. It was usually some small animal that they didn't smell since that was still new to them. A couple of times it was a Dalek patrol and they got down waiting for them to pass. When they did, they all would use the energy rifles to destroy them quickly. About another hour after the first one they came out of the forest onto a tall hill overlooking the mountain they started in where the gate was still at. Hopefully the Daleks hadn't destroyed or messed with it. Each of them got a set of binoculars out with the exception of Mel who had none. Ford handed his over to Mel after taking a look.

"It's a good ways away. At least another couple hours of walking." Carter said.

"Well Major. We should get going then. The sooner we get there the better."

"Agreed. Move out."

Rykes and his team started taking enemy fire soon after moving in to attack them. So far they had taken out several patrols and no casualties on there side. He hoped that the other's were fairing better.

Another hour had gone by when they came across a large contingent of Daleks. Whatever they were doing they didn't have a chance to find out. They were found out.

"EXTERMINATE!!!!!!"

Energy beams and gun fire erupted as Carter yelled to open fire. Dalek heads exploded as they were hit with precision. It was working well into their favor since the other undamaged Daleks couldn't shoot very well. They were shooting each other and their damaged comrades. It was starting to look in their favor until the Daleks had somehow regrouped and started coming after them.

"Fall back!" Carter yelled.

Ford was using his Desert Eagle since it held the most ammo and was easier to reload. The other hand was shooting blindly in some cases, the energy rifle. Things weren't working in their favor anymore. One of the soldiers that came with them went down as he took a direct hit. They got behind some large trees firing as best as they could. Ford asked one of the other soldiers to place one of the stick on explosives onto a large tree nearby. They detonated ten seconds after being stuck to something. Bad design but hopefully would work for them. The took cover as Daleks kept coming. Ten seconds later the lower tree trunk blew up toppling the tree down onto a bunch of them. They moved forward and fired at the one's that were not in its path. The tree made good protection blocking the Daleks weapons. Then the Daleks changed tactics and aimed at the tree. It was beginning to slowly break apart and catch fire, but quick enough that they wouldn't be enough time to take out all of them.

"We could really use some help about now!" Ford yelled.

"Who's going to come to our aid! No one knows we are here!" Carter said.

Ford got his wish though. As Carter had them fall back to regroup and maybe lay traps. The other soldiers with them were taken out as a couple of Daleks came around the fallen tree. Ford pegged them both with the Desert Eagle and it stayed cocked back signaling it needed reloading. Ford put his gun away as they kept running when Carter made them stop. A strange winding and grinding noise caught their attention. Ford looked around slowly trying to identify its location as he got down on the ground with the others.

"What is…."

"Shhh!! I got to…there it is! Run for that." he yelled.

"What the hell is a police box doing here?"

"Just move!" he said with an urgency that made them move.

As the door opened a middle aged looking man in a outfit that looked like something Wild Bill Hitchcock wore started stepping out. He was starting to close the door when Ford plowed into him knocking him back into the police box. Ford turned near the door.

"There's not enough room for all of us!" Carter exclaimed.

Ford grunted a sigh and shrugged at the same time grabbing her arm and tossing her in. He motioned to the others for them to move as he fired past their heads. Several beams from the Daleks hit around them. Mel and Lara ran in while Ford fired a few more times and pushed them in too. He turned going in quickly as more energy beams hit. One hit the police box while the door was open.

Carter managed to keep from falling to the floor but just barely after he threw her in. Mel and Lara came in a stopping suddenly at the sight after being pushed in.

"This is impossible." Carter whispered looking at the large interior.

There was a strange looking console in the middle of the room with metal beams around it. A old looking TV was hanging from the ceiling and could be pulled down. The walls looked like something from an old mansion that used way to much brown for a color scheme. Something like from cowboy age, maybe. Large bookshelf's lined parts of the rooms and there was a old table near an old chair. Everything looked old, but also new. The man that Ford had rushed into was getting off the floor.

"Now that was just rude. You don't just force your way into someone's ship" he said brushing himself off.

"Close the door Doc. Quickly." a weak voice said.

A thud was heard as Ford dropped his gun and tried to close the door. He slide off it barely making it move.

"Not again. You're accident prove Ford." Carter said coming over to help him.

Ford was barely breathing as she turned him over. The door closed as the man pushed the lever down.

"It……Dalek…."

"Daleks! Where?!" the Doctor said. He rushed over to Ford. He started feeling his chest as he asked again.

"They're outside. We came here by accident and…."

"What's wrong with him?"

"A Dalek caught him in a glancing shot, somehow. His chest muscles and several other organs are failing."

"Wait a minute. Do something?!! He can't die! Not here!!!"

"I'm sorry lady. There is nothing I can do. Nothing anyone can do." the Doctor said getting up.

Carter felt her hand get squeezed then it went limp. She tried shaking Ford but he didn't wake up and after feeling for a pulse and finding none she broke down holding him close as the Doctor walked away.

"This is not good. I knew I would see them again, but not this soon." he said rubbing his chin.

"You're just going to stand there and talk to yourself?" Lara asked turning him around.

"Forgive me lady, but what would you have me do?"

"This is a time machine. The legendary T.A.R.D.I.S!"

"I can't go back and…."

"We don't even belong in this universe!!" she screamed.

Mel didn't do anything except watch the events unfold. She couldn't do anything to help that came to mind anyway. Carter was trying to ignore the two bickering over the time and the universe. She was devastated. The just got married recently and now he was gone. He had said before that he would give his life for hers and had protected her many times putting himself in danger. She always hoped it would never come to that and yet here he was. Dead in her arms. The pain of having no one she really knew around her made her think that things might be better if she joined him in the hereafter. She didn't even think it possible to get home anymore. She held him closer and cried as Mel came over sitting next to her. She put an arm around her but didn't say anything.

"For the last time. I cannot do that. To do so would risk a breach in time that would damage the very rift of space itself!"

"Fine then Doc! Use your exceptional brilliance to find a place where someone might be able to revive him."

Mel was crying with her but not as loud. He had helped save her people or her planet anyway and now he was gone. Carter was still crying as she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Sam…..you're choking me." A weak voice said in her ear. "I love you, but please let go."

She sat back suddenly still holding Ford in shock.

Ford coughed a few times holding his throat. "You got some grip. Remind me never to get on you bad side."

"You're….you're…."

"Alive. I noticed, but not sure why." he said sitting up from her embrace.

The Doctor had noticed with everyone else that he was awake and had grabbed some scanning tool he had nearby. He ran up kneeling down scanning the blue fox.

"This is incredible! Your body has regenerative capabilities. You don't happen to have Time Lord's for parents or maybe somewhere down the line of your family lineage."

"Doc.."

"Doctor please."

"Doctor. As fascinating as this seems to be, it will have to wait. I have more important things to tend to."

"The Daleks?"

"No. My wife." he said pushing past the Doctor and helping Carter off the floor.

"How are you….I don't understand." she said slowly.

"I don't know. I'm not dead and that's what's important. I promised never to leave you that day, and I guess death was included." he said rubbing her ring. "Took me to break that supposed curse huh?"

The tender moment was broken by Lara who faked a cough.

"As touching as this is, we promised those troops some results Major Carter. We can't stay here any longer." Lara said.

"Right. We need to get out of here." Carter said regaining her composure. She wiped her eyes as she spoke. "Okay Ford. How can he help us?"

She was giving him a look of confidence and determination. That was the Carter he remembered.

"Doctor. We need your help. There's a Dalek ship out there that we need to take over. A little less than a hundred Daleks left."

"We ended up on this planet by accident and came across the human soldiers that are in the war with them. We've been helping the last couple of days and slowly taking the Daleks out. A couple of hours ago the plan was set in motion to charge the ship. We were sent to try and outflank those robotic monsters and ended up running from a couple dozen of them. We came inside here after he heard your machine land." she said looking around. "How is this possible?"

"It's Dimensionally Transcendental dear lady." the Doctor said cheerfully. It wasn't often someone was impressed scientifically.

"Science lesson later. Dalek destruction now."

"He says you're the for most expert on them. What can you tell us?" Carter asked turning to him.

"Expert?"

"You were there when they were created. Fourth regeneration I believe."

"How did you know that?" he asked extremely surprised seeing as out of all the alien life forms he had ever seen, animal kinds like they were was something he had never came across. A few came close though.

"I have friends in high places." Ford said. "I'll explain it later. Right now, lets make plans."

(To all those that really wanted to see where this chapter was going to go. I have to beg for forgiveness and apologize heavily before you all. Even with the help from some people who gave me idea's, I never could get my brain to come up with the rest of this chapter. I tried and tried and tried and even tried by watching a few Doctor Who episodes to come up with something, but I kept coming up blank for ideas. I really tried and failed to finish this chapter so what I'm saying happened is that the Doctor used his Tardis to land outside the ship, Carter and the other's stormed the ship with some resistance but seeing as they knew the Dalek weaknesses, they managed to take the ship with ease. Mostly seeing as most of the Daleks were outside dealing with Rykes and his advancing team which were doing a lot better than before seeing as they knew what they needed to actually shoot at. The finish for this story takes place in a later chapter. Again I must really say sorry.)

A.U.: If someone has a idea of how they think the rest of the chapter might have turned out and wants to email me what they think should have happened, by writing the rest of the chapter themselves, go ahead and I'll remove this thing I just wrote and put it up for the rest of the chapter, give credit to whoever helps me, but after I revise whatever you wrote and tell you what I think about it. It can be short or it can be long with many pages. Biggest details are that Carter and her company cannot die, neither can the Doctor or Rykes. Ford can die, but keeps coming back after a few minutes. The Dalek ship cannot be destroyed seeing as it does get captured. And thing else just email with questions.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Ford shifted slightly letting the knife glance off his plated coat. He let go of his gun grabbing the knife and shoving on the door knocking the person hiding behind it backward. The lady, he determined from not only memory and the hand he saw, fell back into the small bed. He closed the door while still watching the teenage looking girl. She sat up but didn't move much else even as Ford picked up his pistol. She was wearing the army style boots, light green khaki's, and a tight short sleeve shirt that had from the shoulders down the arm part green. The rest was white with a red cross on the front. She had a belt with various items including a medi-pack. She was also wearing a reddish bandana and also looked a little on the malnutrition side.

"So…..you're one as well. Figures I'd run into one of you again. What's your age?"

"Eighteen."

"Your real age." he said with a grunt.

"Thirty-four."

"Thirty-four huh? Interesting. You've been around longer than I have. Anyway I don't care. Raccoon's Alpha team is here. My name's Ford. You're Rebecca Chambers. Names are out of the way so let's get going." he said handing the knife back.

"You're not after my head then?" she said surprised.

"I'm not after anyone's head. I don't take heads. I don't do that stupid game. I'm not in on it." he said starting to leave. He looked at the small bookshelf seeing medical stuff. "Going to need this possibly."

"What do you mean?" she said totally lost.

She knew she had little energy left in her. She'd been hiding in this room and had died several times from starvation. It usually took a couple of days. She came back to life yesterday and was really beginning to feel the hunger coming back. He could take her out easily and she couldn't stop him. He could take advantage of her easily too.

"Do you need me to carry you out or can you walk?"

"I think I can walk."

He rummaged through his coat finding the thing he was looking for. He handed a couple of energy bars over. She grabbed them quicker than he thought almost yanking his arm off.

"I'm guessing you ran out of ammo since the walking dead guys out there were still around."

"Ford, come back." his com said.

"I'm here Colonel. I found a survivor. Her name is Rebecca." he said into his com unit. "We're coming up now. By the way, my friends know about what we are. Your friends from Raccoon don't though."

O'Neill and the others were still standing and waiting when Ford came up with a young girl behind him. Chris and the other two gave her a hug and helped her to keep standing. They asked her how she managed to survive, she said something the rest didn't catch.

"She's one of those….you know?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes she is. She's the same age, well two years older than I am actually."

"How old are you again?" Daniel asked.

"Thirty-two. Same age as you I think."

"No, unfortunately I'm older, but thanks for thinking I'm younger."

"Oh, well she also knows that you all know, but those cops don't so don't tell them."

"No duh Ford. Your….problem is just as classified as the SGC." the Colonel said.

"How much farther is this lab?" Chris asked walking over.

"Too far I'm afraid. Even if there was no encounters along the way, it's still more than she needs to take. You guys have to get out of here. I can guarantee that no one else survived." Ford said.

"It's been some time since anyone's been here! I still don't understand how she survived." Chris yelled.

"She's going to have to come with us sir. She's…well…" Carter whispered.

"I know Major. They have to stay Ford and you know why. Now which way?"

"Yeah I know. Dammit. I can't remember the way. I want to say that way," he said pointing to the door with the body pile in it. "But I can't remember. Been to long."

"That's not helping us any Ford. Have you been trying to forget all these years?" O'Neill asked.

"That's part of the problem. All I mostly remember is that if we can get to the lab, we can blow this place up with the self-destruct and radio for help. It's either near the residentially area or behind the waterfall, or was it? See I can't remember. If I had the internet like back home I could figure this out quickly." Ford said shaking his hands around in frustration. "And some things around here have changed, more rooms and such."

"Well if it is this residential area, where is it?" Jack asked.

"This map doesn't say sir." Sam said.

"There is another map somewhere but I don't where. If only….." he was saying when they all heard what sounded to be a elevator moving. It lasted only seconds.

"Anybody catch where that sound came from?" Jack asked looking around.

"It sounded like it came from out there O'Neill." Teal'c stated pointing his staff weapon the way Ford pointed earlier.

"I know there is an elevator that way but I don't think you can get to where we want to go by that." Ford said.

"You're only partially right, but it doesn't matter. You won't be getting there." a commanding voice said. "Or anywhere."

"Who's there?!" Jack yelled looking around with his weapon up. Everyone else had their weapons up looking around.

"Drop your weapons or I'll shoot the woman. I don't miss." the voice said.

"Which one?" Chris asked.

"The blonde."

"Don't listen to him." Jack said still looking around.

Carter grabbed her left arm and cried out letting go of her weapon. Ford had heard the shot realizing where the voice was coming from.

"Carter!" Jack yelled turning to her quickly seeing he was the closest to her at the moment.

"I'm fine sir. Just a grazing shot." she said through clenched teeth as she held her arm. It wasn't bleeding to badly thankfully.

Ford turned around almost literally growling. It was dark enough you couldn't tell who was there, but a tall man was standing near the doorway to the door with the dead bodies. He had a gun pointed at them. A nine millimeter with a silencer. Ford concluded this by the sound of the shot and the damage inflicted upon Carter.

"I only grazed her on purpose. The next will be fatal. Drop your weapons!"

_Do the eye glowing thing! Don't ask why._

Whoever was holding the gun on them kept watching as the others started laying down their weapons. Ford hadn't moved.

"You in the large coat! Drop yours as well."

"Ford don't do it." Jack warned.

"To hell with this." he grwoled as Hercules made his eyes flash.

Quicker than anyone thought possible, Ford pulled his revolver and fired. Wesker fired at the same time, but his bullet went into the wall as he grabbed his hand and dropped the gun. He ran forward and grabbed Wesker's hand as he reached for the gun and squeezed hard feeling bones break. The guy yelled in excruciating pain at the breaking of his hand and the scream was cut off as Ford's right hand grabbed his neck and slammed him through the wall. He hung there by Ford's grip as lightening flashed. Ford then saw who it was and pulled him back in.

"Damn you Wesker!!!!" he said about to give him a backhand that would most likely take his head off. Jack grabbed his arm as did Teal'c.

"I think you've managed to subdue him Ford."

"Not enough." he growled as they were barely keeping him from striking out. "He deserves death. I've seen what he's done. He a traitor to his own kind."

"We need him. He might know where we need to go."

Ford relaxed but didn't let go. He slightly noticed that Wesker was doing something with his right hand, but being so dark it was hard to notice until he felt something hit his jacket. He let go of Wesker who dropped to the floor hard. When he tried to get away Teal'c grabbed him as did Jack. Chris came up seeing his former boss as did everyone else.

"Thanks Jack." Ford said turning away.

"Where you going?" Jack said as he let Teal'c and Chris get the answers out of the guy.

"To help Carter. I stay here any longer and I'll toss him out the window, or worse. He sold out his own town."

"Go."

Daniel was helping Carter who was sitting against the wall. Ford came over asking her how she was.

"I said I'm fine. It's just a graze. I've had worse." she said squinting as she held her arm.

"Did you kill him?" Daniel asked.

"No. I wanted to."

"Because of what he did to me." Carter said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah." Ford said not looking away from her eyes. "And other things."

"I'm going to go help them." Daniel said getting up.

Ford shifted over to her left checking her arm despite her objections.

"I can take punishment and heal quickly, though I wish it were the case for you. So let me look."

"Just help me off the floor."

He didn't want to fight with her so he gave up and helped her up. Everyone had seemingly retrieved their weapons since he didn't see them on the ground.

"He's going to help us." Jack stated as he came back over. "Teal'c and the others didn't give him much choice. You okay Major?"

"I'm fine for the last time!"

"Okay then, let's go." he said starting to turn. "Ah Ford?"

"What?" he said with an air of please not now.

He didn't feel like being dressed down at the moment.

"Two things first. I noticed that you know the guy you attacked so that probably means he was going to do something….bad to us anyway."

"Right. He works for Umbrella and he's not totally human anymore. They experimented on him, but I never really learned what they did. I know he's, superhuman for lack of better term."

"Okay. Good work getting to him as quickly as you did."

"Thanks." he said feeling better. "What's the second thing?"

"That?" he said pointing at the coat. "Does it hurt?"

Carter and Ford looked down at what he was pointing at. It was a switchblade stuck in him.

"He got through the coat." Ford said in surprise. "Just like that damned Samurai."

He started opening the jacket some when he stopped after hearing a click noise. "Uh oh. Flashlight! Quick."

Jack fished his out and gave it over. Ford shined it down what part he had gotten open.

"Ah dammit. Better back off."

"You must ask for trouble or are a magnet to it. What's wrong?" Jack asked moving closer to see. Ford backed away.

"He didn't get me. He pierced one of the grenades."

"Whoa." Jack said pulling Carter with him. "What are you going to do?"

"Be in serious trouble if this doesn't work. Get everyone around the corner except Rebecca."

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"I get it." he said walking away quickly.

Rebecca came over and nearly jumped out of her skin as Ford told her what he had to do. The others did walk away from their sight as instructed. Rebecca held the light while Ford tried to work. The knife had cut through the top of the grenade cutting the pin in half. Only a small part was keeping it from detonating since the handle was barely on too, which is where the click noise came from. Rebecca was to remove the knife as he tried to get rid of the damaged thing. He got the other side of his coat open enough he could get a better look. It was worse than he thought. He was wondering why his chest was hurting, once. The knife was about six inches long and had managed to make it about four inches into his coat. A inch of it was in his chest. That inch was now missing since he had healed and it took the blade off in the process. He grabbed the grenade as she grabbed the knife.

"On three." he said.

On three she pulled as he pulled the grenade out tossing it down the stairs. It went off seconds later, prematurely, blowing them both against the wall. Ford was stunned by the blast and she was completely knocked out. He was shaking it off when a thudding noise caught his attention as did smoke. The stairway was on fire and one of those creatures were coming up it.

_Oh shit!!!_

_No kidding Herc. I can't get at my weapon in time and cover her!_

The creature let out a roar as it got closer to the two on the floor. He couldn't get up in time so he did the next best thing. Tapping his right boot heel against the floor a knife popped out. Not the best attack item but he gave it a try kicking it in the crotch. It howled loudly which awoke Rebecca who screamed with it. The creature suddenly jerked spasmodically as it kept screaming. Blood sprayed as it quit jerking and screaming from a hail of gun fire and then fell back going down the stairs.

"You two okay?" Jack asked as he came around the corner alone.

"Better. Troubles a brewing though. Firefighting was not something I did." Ford said taking Jack's hand.

After helping Ford up he helped Rebecca.

"You started the house on fire?!"

"Wasn't intentional Daniel." Jack said. "The grenade was going to explode anyway. Would you rather it gone off in Ford's coat?"

"No Jack."

They went back into the other room quickly since the smoke was getting thicker.

"Mr. Primus. Are you injured?" Teal'c asked seeing Ford with a noticeable limp.

"No. Just another thing to fix." he looking at the wall. He was knocking on it.

"What are you doing?" Jack said.

"Looking for a stud. Ah." he kicked the wall about a foot up and twisted his foot. The sound of metal breaking was heard.

"You had a knife built into your boot?"

"Had being the word Sam. It wouldn't retract and has happened before. Usually when I use the blade to kick something, not slice or cut. Won't be the last."

Jack shrugged and shoved Wesker forward.

(A.U. Can't remember the layout of the rest of the mansion, though I tried looking on the internet. I also only played the original version for the first Playstation so I know little if anything about the version of the Nintendo Gamecube. Some of what was described in this story as to the house design was the map I found online for the Gamecube version, which threw me off seeing as I didn't know where everything went.)

The journey took awhile but they managed to get to the lab section. Ford pushed past them looking around but not going down the stairway just yet. It was dead quiet and there was no one around.

"What it is?" Jack asked knowing something was up.

He had gotten used to seeing that look on many a people including Ford who did it often in this mission. Ever since their encounter at the stairs they had came across no one. They had to split up a few times to retrieve a few things but no more dead guys or other things. They did encounter a couple of large spider's that didn't go very well. He wouldn't enter the room until the spiders were dead. Teal'c ended up taking them out and Wesker had gotten bitten after trying to run away, but it didn't seem to be doing much to him.

"More missing bad guys, best way to put it." he mumbled as he pointed around. "Prison….no that's the prison….ah…elevator? Yeah…..morgue….another room…. storage…uh……generator room one thru three…."

"Ford?"

"One moment……uh where was I …..oh yeah….Ah! Okay. We need to go below first then we can blow this place off the map. One of these rooms has got to have a phone or computer that has an outside connection. Maybe in this room." he said walking down the stairs.

They followed slowly keeping watch. There was no one around and it was way to quiet. They past the door off to the right which Ford said went no where important. A passage went to the left and Ford said it just circled around to encompass the large room in the middle of the room.

"You know this place to well, like you've….oof!!"

Jack and the others had been telling him to shut up for quite some time. He had been making remarks and once tried to led them down the wrong trail but Ford realized where they were and turned him around. This time Ford had had enough of his attitude and decked him into the wall. He slumped down unconscious.

"Nice I was going to hit him but you saved me the trouble." Jack said pulling some ties out of his pocket. "Here. You do the honor."

Ford tied his feet together and hand behind his back. They left him there.

"This should be the lab storage." he said trying to open the door.

It needed a cardkey and the door was refusing to budge despite his best efforts. It also was a solid flat surface so he had nothing to grab. "Okay let's forget that and try somewhere else."

"You can't open it?"

"No handles Jack so I have no grip and I know it's about six inches thick so punching through it won't work. There's room in here possibly…"

They entered through the door seeing an elevator to the left. A door was in front of them along with one to the right.

"That goes to the self-destruct."

"Major, Ford, Teal'c. Go check it out. Me and Daniel will look in here while you four go check that area Ford thought was unimportant." he gave Ford a look making him keep silent.

"Yes sir."

They split up making Jack and Daniel very alone rather quickly.

"Why are we the only one left to stay here? Not much room to fight if something comes in."

"I think that after all this time the dead guys have finally died and what we saw left was probably survived off the national guard outside. Whatever was living this far down has done died off. C'mon and lets see what is in this room."

Jack opened it entering into a small room with a large box, typewriter with an ink ribbon and more importantly….a phone. Looked fairly new too.

"This is new."

"It's a phone Jack."

"No Daniel. I meant that someone has put it here recently."

"Maybe that Wesker guy did."

"Maybe." he said picking it up. When he heard a dial tone he dialed out.

"Sir. O'Neill is on the phone."

"About damn time." Hammond muttered taking the phone from the airmen. He was in the gate control room looking at a SG team leave. "Colonel?"

"Hey sir." said excitedly seeing as he was surprised he actually got through. "We're still here alive and well. Things aren't doing so well. Ford says there is a heliport just outside that we're still trying to get to though."

"I have a helicopter waiting inside the city awaiting you to call them. I'll have them come right away. Anything he might need to bring?"

"Not that I can think of sir. I'd say lunch but things here have made that idea not really a….good thing to think about."

"Is something wrong Colonel?"

"No. I'll tell you later sir. Just get us out of this hell hole."

"Have a signal sent up so he knows where to land Colonel. Do we need to send in another team to mop things up?"

"No. Ford and Carter are setting the place to blow sir. It seems to have a self-destruct built into it."

"Understood Colonel. Get out of there before it goes off."

"Yes sir."

As he hung up the phone him and Daniel could hear the elevator being activated.

Ford took point looking around the small walkways and large pipes. They past through another room just about the same coming into one large room that had a large metal grating floor. Little else was in the room other than a control panel near the wall at the other end of the room. Carter went over to it and started looking it over. It was pretty easy to figure out.

"I can set this to activate by remote."

"Good idea. We have a big problem to deal with before we can get going."

Jack and Daniel came out rushing to the elevator. The Alpha team came rushing in saying that Wesker had escaped.

"We noticed." Daniel said.

"Carter?" Jack said into his com.

Ford was helping set up a program that would make the self-destruct kick in in five minutes. Carter's com chirped to as they were working.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir."

"Wesker got away."

"Where Jack?" Ford yelled through his com.

"Took the elevator down."

"We got to go stop him. Quickly." Ford said running out of the room with them following.

They came back through the piped area's and into the four way room. Jack and Daniel was standing there. Ford kept walking and went over to the elevator calling it back. He tapped on it impatiently.

"Where does this go?" Daniel asked.

"To hell."

"And we want to go here why?"

"Jack, I was being figurative." he said as it opened.

He ushered them in and pulled his personal out. The trip down was little no trouble. A short hallway lead to a closed door. Ford approached it hesitantly.

_You are jittery._

_You'd be to if you knew what I knew. Once you see what I mean._

"Everything you have ever seen can't prepare you for this." Ford said turning the knob. It was locked.

"Oy!!" Ford said stepping back from the door.

One of them, probably Jack was in the process of saying something when Ford kicked the door, not in as intended, but off. It slid across the large room as they entered. Wesker turned around having a M-16 in his hand.

"Drop your weapons…..or else."

"We have more weapons on you than you on us." Jack said pointing his.

Ford only glanced back for a moment seeing everyone was still outside the room hiding behind the wall. He looked over seeing a large metal screen covering a very large round tube inset into the wall. It was shaking some like it was being pounded on from the inside.

"Tyrant still alive?"

This caught Wesker off guard and he dropped the gun slightly. Jack took the opportunity to plug him in the head.

"Good shot sir." she said walking in.

"We have to get out of here, now!"

"He's dead! What have we…" Jack said as they all got out from behind him.

The metal screen covering the tube punched out some. Several more large dents came out.

"We are so…."

"Fubar?" Jack asked.

"No. Worse."

The cover gave way sending the metal sheets everywhere. They bounced off the walls or were embedded in them. Everyone had gotten down with the exception of Ford who got on his knees covering himself and Carter. As they started getting up a tremendously loud roar, sounding like something from the pits of hell itself, made them not only cringed in fear but made them grab their ears.

A large foot was the first thing they saw as they looked up. What followed was the rest of the what must be a fifteen foot tall body. The right arm led to a large set of several foot long claws which somehow had Wesker's body impaled on them. The other arm was a mountain of muscle that looked normal. The head had a normal eye and the other was bigger. It had no clothes on and looked extremely pissed off as it screamed again.

_A challenge perhaps._

_Hell no!!! I can't take that._

_Please. I fought worse in my time._

_You where probably as big as him then!_

_No. I was about a foot higher than you._

"You're nuts to think that I'm taking him on."

"What was that?" Carter said shooting with everyone else. The bullets weren't doing anything. Some energy barrier was protecting him.

That's when Ford, Teal'c and Carter felt it. Tyrant was part Goa'uld.

"Sir, that thing has a Goa'uld."

"WHAT?!!" he yelled taking cover as part of the ceiling came down.

Ford tried firing off a couple rounds of his personal gun. They hit but had little effect. Tyrant looked at him and tossed the dead body of Wesker at him. Wesker collided with Ford putting them into the wall. He wanted to move but the body came at him at lightening speed and part of the wall came down burying the two. Carter grabbed Ford's gun off the floor, took aim at the head and fired. Her wrist snapped and her right shoulder popped audibly. A resounding thud that shook the room came after.

"That was stupid Major, but at least you got him." Jack said helping her up.

"Yes sir." she said through the pain. "Just fix it."

"We have to get out of here!!!" Daniel said seeing Tyrant moving again.

"Teal'c. Help Carter."

Damaged small pipes and wires fell and were tossed into the air as a hand burst out. Another followed suit and started shoving things aside.

"Son of a…I'm….."

A large piece of the wall was tossed aside breaking and bending on impact. Ford shoved more out of his way and then tossed the busted body aside.

"Okay. I guess he has everything under control. This is going to hurt Carter."

"Just get it over with."

She cried out as Jack managed to pop her shoulder back into place. Hercules/Ford shoved the rest of the damaged stuff off him muttering curses, mostly in Goa'uld or Japanese.

"Times running out and he isn't dead." Ford muttered after taking over.

He grabbed his gun off the floor and started switching clips.

Jack had then taken off to the elevator quickly with the others. Ford was helping Carter along and berating her gently for using his gun. Once in the elevator they had it stop on the second level. Ford rushed out going straight to the room with the self destruct system. He told them to go straight to the top and wait. They got out quickly and ran over to the landing pad. The helicopter was in the distance and approaching fast. Daniel set the flares up and then went to the others on the pad to wait.

Ford rushed into the room and got on the small console quickly. As he started working on the system and got near the end, the door was blown inward as Tyrant walked in. Ford quickly pulled his shotgun and loaded it with explosive rounds.

**"Ha ha ha!!! You are a fool little one."**

"Maybe." he said firing his shotgun until it ran out of ammo.

Tyrant was blown back into the wall, but little else was done to him as he healed up quickly. Ford pushed the final button turning the self destruct on leaving him ten minutes to get out of the place. Tyrant ran over and took a swipe at him. Ford dropped quickly and rolled away, then ran for the broken door. Everything beyond the damaged door to the elevator was caved in, on fire, and so damaged he could never get through. He pulled his personal cannon and rolled out of the way again as Tyrant put his spiked hand through the wall. Ford loaded a very special clip that cost a very pretty penny and then ran over to the far wall spinning around quickly and firing a few rounds. They exploded on contact blasting Tyrant into the wall. Ford didn't wait to see if he did anything as he used the rest of the clip blasting the ceiling around the large freak.

Up above the ground, just a way's off from the landing pad blasted up then caved in leaving a trail of broken and twisted metal. Ford came climbing out quickly, his hands bleeding and well as some places on his face and head. He looked like he was caught in an explosion.

"Ford?!!" Jack yelled.  
"This place is suppose to blow in less than five minutes!!!" he said stopping next to him as he panting to catch his breath.

As the helicopter came in to land the ground shuddered.

"You think he's coming back?"

"Jack! You just blew it for us. Thanks a whole smegging lot!"

"That isn't what I think…"

"Jack. You should have kept it shut while we were ahead. I had him dead!!!" Ford said glaring at Jack.

"Then why is the ground shaking?!"

Everyone looked over near the end of the landing pad seeing the ground erupt. Tyrant came out slowly and stood up. He had a hole where his right eye was suppose to be and though bleeding from it and several other shots he wasn't stopping.

"Got rockets on that helicopter?"

"This is Colonel O'Neill to whoever is piloting that helicopter. Fire all your rockets at the large creature near that open hole near us. I repeat fire all rockets now!!!!!"

He yelled to the others to get down as several loud shots flew over head. Loud explosions erupted as Tyrant exploded. The ground began to shake and crumble inward as explosions from underneath took place. The house was completely engulfed in flames and several dead guys on fire were coming out after them. Some of the creatures were headed their way to, also on fire. More explosions took place as the house caved in and the ground started giving way around them.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

After finally getting home, which ended up being a flight back to the city followed by a plane ride back to Colorado, things got back to normal. Or as normal as they could get. Rebecca was given a briefing about what they actually did and was asked if she wanted to join. She was shocked at learning they were not alone in the universe and Ford pointed out it was better than having someone trying to cut your head off. Ford kept it to himself, but he knew that they wanted her here because she was an Immortal like him. She said she had to think about it and was excused back to the infirmary. Janet wanted her there to make sure she didn't die again from malnutrition or other problems. So far she was doing okay and had been since being found, but got weak quickly and tired fast, not to mention almost constantly hungry. Hammond had SG-1 go through a psychic evaluation, with the exception of Teal'c who wasn't bothered, claiming he had seen worse, to a point. Carter was to take it easy, even though Ford was able to help with that hand thing. Along with the evaluation he gave them a couple of weeks off to let them relax. After hearing what they went through, he even agreed it would almost have been better to have bombed the place. Satellite scans found the place was completely leveled and totally destroyed. When the government sent in a few teams to check things out to make sure, they found tracks of someone running from the area. They never found out who it was though. After a couple of days Rebecca decided to join being teamed up with SG-20 after a few weeks of training. SG-1 rarely saw her much after that and they knew when they or her in this case was nearby when Ford had a single sneeze. Every time another Immortal came around, he sneezed.

On one day they came to work, they all got called to the briefing room to see someone, Hammond didn't clarify though. They all walked in seeing a tall dark haired man looking out the window. Hammond was in his seat and nodded to them. Only Daniel and Jack didn't feel the presence of a Goa'uld. Before Ford and Carter made it into the room, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Hammond told him before the man had showed up, who it was.

"If I say something out of character, trust me that I'm saving you from trouble. Trust me." he said quickly and let her go.

She didn't understand and couldn't ask as he walked past her. They hadn't sat down yet seeing as Hammond stood up.

"SG-1 this is…."

"Bond, James Bond." he said turning around to them. "I must say that I haven't seen that thing in a couple of centuries."

He was wearing a tux, just like when they saw him in the airport.

"I talked to his government and they managed to put me in touch with MI6. They have no idea what we do here and even little about the Goa'uld." Hammond said. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Ford Primus and Major Samantha Carter."

"Ah, I remember you. You were that lady that was getting the Diet Pepsi. Sorry I had to leave, maybe I can make it up to you, say over…."

"_Back off Mr. Bond. She's spoken for_." Hercules said.

The team including Hammond looked at Ford. He had never said anything like that before. Carter was surprised to hear him say that since it sounded very possessive, but she trusted his judgment and decided to wait and see why he did it. He never did anything without a good reason. She gave them all a look, that the rest understood as being as she knew what was going on and to do nothing.

"I am with him. Sorry." she said.

"I see." Bond said slowly seeing the reaction of the others. "I can live with that. So, I'm guessing you called me down here to find out what I'm doing on this planet?"

Hammond sat down with everyone following suit.

"That was the reason yes." Hammond said.

"Can you tell me what is going here first?" he said interlacing his fingers and leaning back in the chair.

"He is a snake right?" Jack said.

"That's a new one Colonel. I've been called many things, but snake is not one I remember." Bond said.

"Yeah, well….." Jack said.

"He hates the Goa'uld. Has trouble with the Tok'ra too." Ford said sounding like himself again.

"The Tok'ra. Interesting. I have not heard that name in quite some time either. I can assure you that I am what would be called Tok'ra. That's assuming that they still believe in co-existence instead of enslavement."

"Oh, yeah. That's the Tok'ra." Jack muttered.

"You didn't call me here to try and send me to them did you? I'd rather they not know I'm here."

"No Mr. Bond. We had you brought here to see where your loyalties lie and why you are here. Your file states that you have been with the British Secret Service for over thirty years now, so I'm assuming that you must be an ally. The big question is why you haven't tried to leave or even asked to since coming here."

"Really General. I don't want to leave. I joined the British Secret Service years ago when I realized they had much potential and when certain members found out what I really was. Mostly the finding out about me part. When they found me, I was in a old and dying body in a hospital. They offered me a chance to help their government in exchange for keeping things about my real self quiet. Only a select few people actually know what I really am though. I have several privileges that I enjoying using frequently. Despite the advancements that are possible to make on this planet, your current level of technology is more than adequate. Some are a lot of fun."

"Privileges? Such as?" Jack said.

"I can name one. License to kill." Ford said.

"That's not a privilege, just part of the job. If I have to, I'm to use whatever is necessary to accomplish my mission. MI6 orders." Bond said casually. "My privileges mostly revolve around using the newest technology on missions. The new vehicles are a real plus. I must be the only Tok'ra in history that can drive, and do it really well. It's a lot of fun. I'd have to say I'm a better driver than pilot. A wonderful dry Martini, shaken not stirred ever now and then, especially on missions is another bonus. That's not the most important one though."

"I know which one that is."

"You Mr. Primus seem to know much about me. I know little if any about you though. I do know that you are a host like me. Why?" he said giving his full attention to Ford.

"I was saving his life, by accident."

"Are we talking to the host?" Daniel asked.

"No. The host as you call it is actually dead. It's hard to explain, but I take a new host when I've worn out the one I'm using. People are chosen for me that are close to death, want to die, or have other life threatening troubles that cannot be saved. Once the body has actually died, per say, I go in and have it to myself. It's…humane. Or that's at least what they tell me at MI6. There is no one else in this body but me. Whoever was in control of this body has long since died off."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"So what was that last…perk?" Jack asked.

"Why, sex of course. I'm incapable of having off spring so I can have as much fun as I want." he said smiling and not embarrassed at all by it. "And I get it a lot. I can understand if you may think that is strange, or blunt as I've heard some people call it, but then, I'm not completely human."

This cleared up all the wondering and doubt Carter had about what Ford had said earlier. Directly from his mouth, Bond admitted he was a man that had sex on the first date and then left she realized, never to be seen again, she learned this from him later as well. Ford was protecting her. She reminded herself that she'd have to thank him later for that.

Bond said he did not want to go live with the Tok'ra and would prefer if they were not told either. They agreed to keep quiet since he was definitely on their side. They all talked for another hour and he agreed to keep quiet about the place. But Bond did want to know if things got bad enough that the Goa'uld might be close to attacking the planet. They agreed to keep him informed if they could find him.

A couple days later Ford and Carter were coming home after watching a romantic movie together. She was driving her Volvo. Ford asked her if she'd take him to the book store nearby. He had gotten a call saying the books he ordered were in. Carter didn't mind and she found a parking spot near a blue mustang.

"That looks…..no never mind." he said linking his arm in hers. "Can't be."

He was in jeans, a tight button up shirt and a jean jacket. Carter had a cotton blouse with a small overcoat that was knitted and blue jeans as well.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. If I think about it, it might come true and I don't need more problems in my life, scratch that, our life."

"Our life now?" she said playfully as they linked arms.

"I'd like to think it will become that later." he said as he held the door open for her.

Security camera's kept watch on the bottom floor as did mirrors. Not very many people were in the place.

"Anything you looking to get. I'm paying."

"With that offer, I can't refuse. I'll be in the science section."

Ford pointed out where it was and then walked upstairs to the checkout desk.

"How can I help you today?" a young woman asked.

She was a red head and was trying to flirt. He judged her age to be just into her twenties.

"I have a few books here that I ordered. Someone called me the other day." he said looking around.

He thought he heard a familiar name, George. Hammond was at base though. He shrugged it off.

"Your name sir?"

"Sorry. It's Ford Primus."

"One moment please." she said checking her computer.

Ford looked at the list of new coming releases. Seeing a couple more to order, he wrote the names on a note and left his number for them to call when they came in.

"Your books are in sir. Did you want to get them now or are you still looking around?"

"Looking around at the moment. I have a girlfriend down stairs looking and she might get a few books."

"Okay sir. Do you need any help?" she said sounding disappointed.

"No thanks." he said heading for the Sci-fi section.

He passed a table with a few girls talking but barely gave them a glance. He heard them talking about something old though and something to do with constellation symbols, but tuned it out. He was looking through the books and came across one that seemed interesting. It was a series in Star Trek he hadn't started reading and was grabbing the book off the shelf when that feeling came accompanied by a single sneeze.

_Act like nothing's happened. If anyone looks at you or comes up act like you're normal. _Herc suggested as Ford thought and started to look around.

_Nice advice, but I doubt it will work._

_Won't know till we try._

Ford looked at the back and grabbed the second book as well, reading the backs. Some one did come by and looked at him a moment and Ford acted completely oblivious to the guy even when he came back. Ford was going to wait him out but after he passed by and came closer to him he tried the dummy routine. He looked at the guy puzzled.

"Ummm….am I in your way of something?"

"That depends. Do you own a sword?"

"Say what?" Ford said pulling a stupid act. It looked like it was working.

"I said do you own a sword?" The guy was keeping his voice low but it had anger laced in it.

"As far as I know I own a gun and that's about the extent of it. I don't even think I could swing one of those things if my life depended on it. What kind of question is that anyway? If that was a pick up line, I'll tell you right now, I'm straight and I don't like gay people. Not that I can do anything about it though." Ford decided to act like the guy might have left and went to looking through other books on the shelf. He made it seem like one really caught his interest as he grabbed it off the shelf quickly.

The guy was still looking around but staying near the end of the shelf area as Carter came up and passed the guy. Ford noticed she had a couple of semi large books.

"Your books in then?"

"Yeah they're here. I was just looking to see what else is here."

Carter turned realizing they were being watched.

"Who the guy looking at us or is he looking at me?" she whispered.

Since she was blocking the guy's view of Ford's hands he was able to make quick gestures she understood. He basically told her he was one of those "guys" looking for him, or his head actually.

"I have no idea. He asked me a strange question about…um about….I forget other than making no sense. I don't know what he wants." he said during the gestures.

"You don't think he's stalking you or something do you?" she asked playing along.

"I wouldn't advise it. Me being a cop and all." he said a little more loudly.

That got the guys attention and he moved off looking around some more. Ford put the books back, except one and breathed a sign of relief after the guy went down stairs.

"God I thought he'd never leave." he muttered. "He had a Claymore under that coat. Not that I couldn't have taken him out."

"Who was he?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but he asked me if I had a sword. Beginning to think I should. Ready to go?"

"Got what I need. Didn't know they had these books here." she said showing him a couple of books dealing with science and technology.

"Glad you found something of interest. You can tell me later what they say if you want."

"At least you understand what I'm talking about." she said smiling as he looked at her.

They were leaving the aisle and Ford didn't see the lady walking pass and bumped into her. She dropped what she was holding and started to fall over the rail. Her purse bounced off his coat and dumped its contents. Ford instinctively reached out grabbing her arm just in time and realized he knew who she was. He pulled her back in apologizing quickly to cover his blunder and hope she didn't see he knew who she was.

"I'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. My mind was elsewhere." he said helping her pick up her things. Carter even helped.

That guy was down below looking up at them all as were a couple of shady characters off to the right near the wall.

_Whoa!! You got feelings for this one._

_Yes but not in that fashion!!_

"Oh my god Nancy! Are you alright?" the blonde headed girl said kneeling down with them.

"I'll bet." he heard a lady mutter after he had spoke.

It could have been Carter but he didn't really notice. The guy was still looking at them.

"I was thinking about you Sam. That's what distracted me." he said standing up and talking quietly.

"I never said anything." Carter said confused.

"I'm fine Bess. Just surprised is all." Nancy said standing up.

"Forgive me ladies. I'm truly sorry. You're okay though?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." the one named Nancy said.

She looked at him sizing him up. Did he hit her on purpose or was it an accident? He looked like no one else she had ever encounter, something seemed strange about him, other than he was a hunk and she could swear he knew who she was and was willing to bet on it. She figured he must be in government work or at least in some form of law enforcement by the gun behind his back that she noticed for a short moment. His girlfriend, she couldn't really tell but guessed very intelligent since she had some science books that only professors would most likely understand.

Carter didn't ask yet but was wondering what Ford was up to. She had noticed the guy below and the two other shady looking guys watching them. Everyone else had went back to their own business except these three.

"Honey. We need to go?" she said playing a jealous girlfriend. It certainly seemed to work.

"You're right Sam. Excuse me ladies. Again I'm truly sorry." he said quickly.

The guy below had shook his head and left the store looking around. The other two started following the girls he had accidentally bumped into.

"Nice job. Honey sounded nice coming from you." he whispered.

"It did? Hmmm, maybe I'll use it more often." she whispered.

Carter placed her books on the counter and Ford's ordered books came out from under the counter. She wasn't surprised to see that they were Star Trek books. Carter raised and eyebrow at the amount and more at the over hundred dollar price. After they left and got to the car, Sam noticed something glittering.

"Ford. Did you get me another gift?" she said smiling.

"How did you know?" he said looking up in surprise.

"It's dangling from your jacket pocket." she said holding her door open.

Ford had his open and had placed the books in the back but otherwise had not gotten in.

"What? But your gift is at my house." he said looking at his right pocket. A small gold chain was hanging out. "Where did this come from?"

It was a gold pocket watch. He looked it over muttering and got in as Carter started the car.

"What it is?"

"A pocket watch. About a hundred or more years old. Solid gold. Time's off by…" he said looking at his watch. "A couple of hours and ten minutes."

"Anything important?"

"Has a hidden panel in the back panel." he said popping it open. "Wait, these are gate coordinates."

"What?!" she said looking at it.

"We should find out who owns this. Probably that lady I bumped into. We can get hold of her easy. I know her name."

They started taking off when the window was tapped on. Carter turned off the car while Ford was still looking at the watch.

"What's……oh boy."

They looked outside each of their windows seeing a pistol pointed at them.

"It is actually possible to have a normal life anymore?"

"I'm not sure. We don't do normal." she said opening the door.

Ford got out at the same time.

"The watch. Give it over." the man said holding out a hand.

He was carrying a nine millimeter. He had a hat with the bill all the way around and dark glasses on. He had a suit on too. His friend wore about the same except was a head shorter. Mob style outfit in some ways.

"What is it with nine's? They're not a great weapon."

"Give me it!!" he hissed.

Ford made a gesture with his hand as he was about to give it over. The watch suddenly wasn't there.

"Sorry. I guess I lost it." he said smiling.

_Wow, that actually worked._

_You're not good a parlor tricks and I know it first hand, but I admit, that was good. _Herc thought.

Ford's head barely moved even after he was backhanded with the barrel. The guy was shocked to say the least as Ford only raised his eyebrow. Those ladies were back and watching from the doorway. Ford turned his head making it crack.

"Duck Carter."

Ford grabbed the guy in front of him as the gun fired. He tossed the guy over the car into his buddy as Carter dropped and a bullet passed where she was standing. The guy Ford tossed didn't get up but the other guy started to. Carter kicked him in the crotch, hard, and he went down quickly. He stayed down groaning and cursing.

"Ouch." Ford said witnessing it.

He picked the guy he tossed off the ground.

"Why is this important?" he said doing his hand gesture again.

It resulted in him dropping the watch as his arm told him it didn't like that movement. Carter picked it up as the young ladies came over.  
"Got you first." she said seeing he was hit.

"It go through Sam?"

"Yeah. Your coat is ruined to." she said looking at his shoulder.

"This was a new coat. That truck your vehicle?" Ford said changing his voice. Hercules spoke through him. Ford and Hercules had figured out over their time together how to use his body while he had some control. He did flash the eyes though.

The guy got scared and nodded.

"Want to take a look Sam?"

She handed the watch over per his request to get information out of him as she went over to the vehicle. The Dark Chevy suburban was locked and she busted out the window.

"Sir."

Ford looked over seeing the reddish haired lady.

"One moment Nancy. Why do you want this?" he asked the guy.

It was a surprise to the ladies and guy that he was being held off the ground by one hand.

"I'm not telling you…."

"I could take you to our Air Force base and have you charged with attacking a Air Force officer. You have any idea the charges…." Ford began.

He started saying a very vulgar word. Ford spun him around putting him in a sleeper hold that instantly put him under quickly. He dropped him and rotated his shoulder with a grimace of pain.

"What is this?" he said holding the watch out for them to see but not take. "Another mystery? I thought you were in collage."

"He must know you Nancy." the blonde one whispered.

Nancy reached out taking it from him. He didn't pull it back even though Herc said it was a bad idea.

"There's nothing in their truck that I can find that would help us. Other than I suspect they are N.I.D. Why did they want the watch?" Carter said coming up behind him. She looked down briefly seeing the unconscious man.

"Probably for the information in the hidden part. Where did you get that?"

"Why?" the dark haired lady asked.

"It's very important I know George. I need that back." he said holding out his arm which gave him some ache.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Bess asked.

"Yeah. It's really starting to hurt." he said acting the part quickly after seeing the blood soaked shoulder

"Don't tell them we were here." Carter said fishing out her I.D. "I'm taking him to the hospital. We'll call you later."

"I'm….beginning to feel it." he said acting like it was a more serious wound than it really was. He grabbed his arm and got into her car slowly.

Carter got into her car quickly and they took off as sirens were heard. As they left the parking lot and got on the highway, several police cars passed them. Ford pulled his coat off slowly and folded it up around the blood stain. He took his handkerchief out and placed in on the back of his shoulder.

"You're not still bleeding are you?"

"No. I'm just keeping your car clean. Didn't want to make it a hassle. Blood is not easy to get out of upholstery."

"Let's see where those gate coordinates point to at the mountain."

"Good idea. Hercules thinks it was a bad idea to give the watch up, but if we hadn't, they would have followed us and have some friends in high places. Something tells me I've seen those coordinates before, but it escapes me at this moment."

Back at the mountain, no one questioned Ford's red shoulder and Carter gave no explanation. They were not bothered as they made their way to her office. Ford got a new shirt from his room on base and met her at her lab. She was muttering as he walked in.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. Worse is more like it. The gate address is to a planet we cannot go to anymore." she said still looking at the screen.

"Which one?"

"P, wait I forgot, you don't remember the titles on them."

"No. I've tried." he said hanging his head and sounding sadly defeated. "I must be related to Jack in some way."

She laughed at his acting antic.

"Anyway, it went where the gate first was activated to. Before the program ever started."

"Oh, I know that one. That ladies boyfriend was sent through and never came back. Well not till you all found him anyway. You know, after all those years alone, I'd probably be walking around without clothes either. Mostly since I doubt they would have survived that long."

"That…was an awkward moment." she said remembering that small detail.

"Catherine Langford, right? She was the one that was in love with the guy?"

"Yeah, she help found the Stargate program later. Question is, how did they get the address to that world?"

"How they got it is a good question. I'm going to make a phone call."

Carter sat thinking as she listened to him talk. He had to call information first, but he got who he was looking for.

"This the Drew residence? Good. I'm a…..Lieutenant in the Air force sir. I met your daughter the other day at the library. Oh no. She's just fine and so were her friends, Bess and George. The reason I was calling is do you have her cell phone number or maybe where she is she is staying? No sir, I'm not looking to ask her out, we ran into each other, literally by accident and I had something of hers. It was a watch. Huh? Oh no. It was some pocket watch and it had very secretive information in it somehow and I wanted to talk to her before she did anything that could endanger her life. It's very serious sir. I can't go into that. Classified. Unfortunately I can't give out that number sir. I have to talk to her myself. Okay, um….You can tell her this number." he rattled off his home phone. "Okay sir. Thanks for your cooperation."

"Who was that?"

"Carson Drew. Nancy's father. Big time lawyer, very big. Surprised he was at home. Hopefully we will get something soon, otherwise, it's going to become a national security problem quickly." Ford said putting the phone down.

"Maybe Daniel can help us. He knows Catherine better and maybe she knows something about this Nancy Drew."

The next day……

Carter got up as usual, had coffee and get ready for work. She thought about calling Ford to see what he wanted to do as to if he was going with her or was driving himself. She figured that he must be driving himself since he usually showed up as her house to car pool. She put the phone down, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. The other guys were already on their way or at work by now. Ford….had a different story.

Ford was all ready to go for the day. Had his coffee, the shower after his mile or so run, his coat and personal cannon. He got out his keys and opened his front door to two crying women. He almost walked into them.

"Excuse me ladies. What is going on?" he recognized them from somewhere. Then it hit him.

"We need your help. We were told to come here and get you or else they threaten to kill Nancy."

"What?" he said with a jerk.

Anger crept into his voice quickly as he grabbed the blonde haired lady by the shoulders, but gently. It scared her though. "What the hell happened Bess?!"

The dark haired lady looked around outside seeming even more scared. Ford took his hands off her and walked back into his house telling them to come inside and apologized. He moved the painting and had the hidden door open.

"Tell me what happened, everything." he said going in after dropping his coat on the couch. "Don't come in here."

They closed the front door and started talking fast.

"Me, Bess and Nancy were out eating when Nancy got a phone call saying for her to come downstairs to get the information about a new lead about the watch. We went down with her but kept back as she was told on the phone to come alone. Several men in dark clothing came up and tried to take her by force. She managed to knock out two of them before……before…." Bess said breaking down.

Ford poked his head out.

"What did they do?!" he asked keeping his anger barely controlled.

"They…..shot her." George said slowly.

"She's….she's dead?" Ford asked slowly.

"No. I don't know. They…a couple of the same men walked up behind us and told us that she would stay alive as long as we came and got you. You had to come without your…. SGC friends."

"What were they dressed in?" Ford said grabbing the large coat and going back in. The girls were not watching him at all.

_SGC friends they say, must be N.I.D._

_I would have to agree with you Ford. They really want you…and me. _Herc thought.

"They had on business suits as well as guns under their coats. They showed us saying to leave now or else. We took her car and came straight here."

Ford walked out rotating his shoulders then closed the door.

"Where am I suppose to meet them?"

"Chicago."

"What?! Why the hell did they take her almost all the way across the damn country?!! Don't answer that." he said seeing the looks on their faces. "One question? Are you coming or staying here?"

"We are coming." George said.

"Fine. Get whatever you need from her Mustang because it is staying here. We take my car. I'll be right back." he said going out and getting in the General.

He pulled it into the garage and closed the door. They grabbed a few things and came back in as he closed the door behind them.

"You have to climb into the car. Drop what you can in the trunk and we will stop by wherever you guys were at and grab the rest before leaving."

"We are not flying?!"

"Hell no. If it is the people I think that did it, they'd be waiting at the airport when we got off, or on. I'm not falling for that trap." he said getting into the driver seat.

The ladies did drop what they could, closed the trunk and climbed in. Ford was writing a quick note as Bess got in the front and George got in the back. He waited till they got belted in before pulling out quickly leaving a streak of black on his garage floor. He spun the General around quickly bringing the driver side to the front of the Mustang.

"What are you doing?" George asked as Ford pulled a nine millimeter out.

"Leaving a message for me friends, and my girl." he said shooting out the front tires and putting one in the window.

The blue Mustang sank down as the air ran out quickly. He tossed the now empty nine with a note stuck in the trigger section through the open window of the Mustang. "Hang on now. Things are about to get fast."

Carter was going up to the guard station to sign in when she noticed Ford still wasn't behind her. She asked the guard if Ford had already came, but he said no. She went into the mountain, got inside, and changed clothes before going to the briefing.

Hammond was looking through a folder when SG-1 walked in, minus two people. He wasn't surprised at the two missing, but he was going to give them two minutes before sending someone after them.

"Morning General." Jack said sitting down.

"Morning." Daniel said.

Teal'c only nodded which Hammond returned.

"Has anyone seen Ford yet?" Carter said walking in.

"I thought he was with you Major."

"Me too." Jack said.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from him since last night." Carter said. "Permission to use your phone sir?"

"Granted." Hammond said. She walked into his office and grabbed the phone calling his house first. "So people. How are you doing so far?"

"I am fine General Hammond." Teal'c stated.

"That was the most disturbing place I have ever been." Daniel said rubbing his eyes.

"Same here. I can see why Ford was freaked out." Jack said. "I'll get over it sir. I've lived through worse."

"Doctor Jackson?"

"I'm going to be fine to. Just going to have troubled dreams for awhile like last night, but otherwise…"

"I can't get hold of him at all sir. He's not picking up either of his phones." Carter said stepping out.

"Oh great." Jack said rubbing his nose. "Permission to go get his ass sir?"

"Granted Colonel."

"I'm going to sir."

"Go ahead Major. Hopefully he's just still in bed."

"It's possible his car broke down." Daniel suggested.

They all gave him that dumb look.

"Right. He doesn't have that sort of car trouble." Daniel muttered getting up.

Jack and Carter drove up to the house and pulled into the drive. The saw a nice blue, two door 1965 Mustang parked near the curb at his house. There was a bullet hole in the windshield.

"Nice car. Must be something he is working on. The tires need to be changed." Jack said only glancing at it. "And a windshield repair."

"Very nice." Carter said as they entered the house.

They looked around seeing he was not home. His garage had a few boxes and crates open like somebody went through them fast. Opening the garage door, they looked out now noticing the black skid marks.

"Sir, this burnt mark here was made today." she said crouching down and looking at the burnt tire marks.

"Maybe he left in a hurry and….."

"You want to say got in an accident sir. I doubt it. I've seen how he drives and he doesn't make that sort of mistake." she said standing up.

"Try his cell again." he said looking at the Mustang.

Something about the tires looked funny as did the bullet hole in the window. Like it happened recently. She pulled out her cell phone and gave his a try. Still nothing.

"Carter!!"

She put her phone away quickly and rushed over to see what Jack wanted.

"Sir?"

"These tires are not blown out. They were shot. And I'd have to say recently." he said knelt down next to the tire examining it.

Carter looked at it from where she was standing. It was a gun shot. She went around seeing the other tire the same way, then stepped back seeing a gun in the driver seat. A empty nine millimeter Berretta. There was a rolled up piece of paper in the trigger area.

"Sir. I found something." she said reaching in and grabbing the paper.

"What is it?" he said coming over.

"It's a note from Ford. Says he has to go help out with a kidnapping of a friend and that the N.I.D. are possibly behind it. If he didn't go, they were going to kill some girl named Nancy."

"Does he say where?"

"No sir." she said handing it to him.

Jack looked it over and shook his head with anger. "What did he get into this time? You know, this stuff never happens to any of us."

Carter went around and checked the glove compartment seeing as the interior seemed more like a woman's car than a guys. She found out quickly the car belonged to a Nancy Drew.

"That sounds familiar. Someone Ford mentioned…wait, she was that red head we saw the other day!!"

"Carter?"

"This car belongs to a red head that we ran into yesterday. She has that watch with the gate coordinates in it."

"Ran into?"

"Ford accidentally walked into her as we were in the book store. He was paying more attention to me than where he was going."

"I can believe that." he said smiling. "So, who is this red head? Was she good looking?"

"I don't really know." she said answering the first question. She refused to play his game by answering the second. "Her registration says her name is Nancy Drew. She had a couple of friends with her. One blonde haired and the other black haired. Both ladies about her age."

"Anything to compete with?" Jack said walking to the house.

The question surprised her for only a moment. "I doubt it sir. I've never seen Ford ever look at any….female at all like he does me. He either ignores or never notices when other women even flirt with him."

"Hmmm. I'm going to call the General and see what he wants to do."

"I agree sir. If we knew where Ford was headed we might be able to go after him. Maybe we…"

"One moment Major. Sir, yes ah…Ford has….taken off sir. No, sir, he didn't run away. Some people came by and told him that if he didn't go with them, according to a note he left, that he had to go or else a woman named Nancy Drew would be killed. Ford suspects it might be N.I.D. Yes sir, she is the one that Carter told us about that has the watch with the gate address. We will be there shortly General." he said putting the phone down.

"What were you saying?"

"I think Ford put a GPS system in the General. We should be able to track him down back at the base."

"Let's get going then. The sooner we find him the better."

Ford dropped off the ladies long enough for them to get their stuff from the from the motel. His phone kept vibrating and he only glanced down seeing it was Carter or the SGC calling. He knew he should pick up, but deep down, not even they could help. They could, but it would take teaming up and making plans and talking, which by them would result in deaths. The ladies were coming out of the building and he popped the trunk for them. He was checking his personal cannon when a patrol vehicle pulled up and turned on its siren for a brief second.

"Get out of the car slowly."

Ford looked up seeing the cop car and dropped his gun on the dash board. The cop must have been somewhat new since he looked to be in a his late twenties to very earlier thirties.

"What's going on?" Bess asked.

"Just stay there." Ford said starting to climb out.

"I said get out of the car slowly. Not climb." the officer said pointing a gun at him from outside the car.

"The doors are welded shut you idiot!" Ford said climbing the rest of the way out.

"Put your hands on the car and spread your legs!"

Ford did so and waited till the guy got behind him.

"Are you ladies okay?" he said keeping the gun pointed at Ford.

"They aren't going to be if you don't…"

"Shut up sir!!"

Ford spun around, grabbed the guys arm and pinned him against the hood of the General. He pulled the guys arm behind his back to keep him there.

"I am a government official on top secret business!" Ford said pulling his I.D. out and dropping it in front of the guys face. "I'm going to let you go and then you can go find someone that needs help. These ladies are with me trying to save a few lives. Terrorist problem. You can go back to your squad car and leave or I'll have you doing janitorial duties at your precinct for the rest of your life! Understand?!"

"Yes sir." the guy mumbled.

Ford let him go and took his wallet back.

"I work at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Beyond that I cannot say for national security purposes, but go ask anyway. I'm the only one you'll ever find with a coat like this." he said opening it briefly. The cop was shocked to see the firepower and backed away nodding.

"Let's go ladies." he said climbing back in and putting the large pistol away. "Give me the story of what she was doing to get captured."

Back at the base, Hammond had Daniel find out what he could about this Nancy Drew while Carter tried to find the General Lee on the GPS system. So far she hadn't found anything. Later in the day they got a call from the local police saying that a large man in a long black coat, fitting Ford's description assaulted a officer and said he was trying to stop terrorist. Carter went up with Jack and went to the police station to confirm Ford's story about an officer being there. They also learned he was carrying a lot of firepower and had two women with him.

Nancy woke up hearing someone talking. Some guys she realized after a moment. It had been several years since she had been taken, kidnapped as it was called. She was out on college break and looking into a very strange case. She had never seen symbols like that before and still hadn't figured out what they meant other than them being constellations. The watch belonged to a friends Aunt and she gave it to the her as a gift. Nancy's friend hadn't figured out what the symbols meant and seeing as her Aunt had moved away and she didn't know the address or even phone number she had Nancy look into it. Somehow that strange man she encountered yesterday knew something, but wouldn't say what. Later that night she was called on her cell phone by some guy saying they knew something about the watch symbols. She came down as instructed with Bess and George hiding on the stairs. Three men approached her and she realized they planned to take her by force. She waited till they got close and took the first guy out with a quick Judo kick to the head, the second guy took a kick and a chop across the neck. She was going for the third guy when she blacked out suddenly. She remembered a sharp pain to her neck, like she was hit with a dart. From the groggy felling she was noticing as she woke up more, she realized they had injected her with the truth serum. She took a quick check of her situation. Her feet were tied to the chair. Her hands tied behind her back as well as to the chair. Her eyes were blindfolded and she had been tied to the chair just under her chest. They must have knew her reputation.

"She's waking up sir."

"Good, I was getting tired of waiting. Alright Miss Drew. We know who you are." the unknown man said as he scrapped a wooden chair around and dropped it in front of her. She heard him sit down in it. His voice had a old age tone. "We know what you are and what you are capable of, so let's cut to the chase. We need to know what you know about this watch and about these….symbols."

"I have not found out anything." she said with a slurred voice. _They must have really drugged me._

"Can we give her more?" the guy in the chair asked.

"No Senator. Anymore and she won't live long enough to say a thing. She's telling the truth." another guy across the room said.

"Fine. I think we figured out where these……the symbols meanings. Let our…partner know that we have sent the message and Ford is on his way. He'll know the location to where these go, if not, he'll find out, or else. In the meantime, take her to her room." the white haired man said getting up. "I'm leaving with this watch. Make sure Goldie doesn't ask to many questions and follows orders. I'm paying her big money for this operation. The sooner that man is gone, the better."

Ford drove all the way to Illinois without stopping unless the girls needed him to, other than the refueling stops as well. They talked little if at all and he told them flat out that what he knew about them he couldn't say. Once just inside of the state he stopped at a motel for the night with a room that had two bedrooms in it. He hoped that Carter would understand what he was doing along with Jack and Daniel. Teal'c would need a better explanation or he would understand right away. Before entering the motel though, he reactivated the GPS system so they would know where he was, if they were looking. During the trip they explained what Nancy was investigating.

"Nancy had this friend on her great Aunt's side, three times removed, who knew about her skills as to what she did before going to collage. That friend brought the watch for her to look at and see if she could find out what the unknown symbols meant. She was getting to close to something she figured when we found our rooms ransacked and a note saying stay away from finding the information." George said.

"Nancy didn't follow the advice. No surprise there." Ford muttered as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"Do you know what the symbols are?" Bess asked.

"Yes. And I can't tell you why. National security reasons. Who was this friends Aunt?"

"Her name is Catherine Langford."

"I don't believe it!" Ford grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "Go on."

"You know…"

"Yeah, I know who she is. Dammit! No wonder the N.I.D are in on this. Continue."

"Nancy kept looking for what the symbols meant, but all she found out was they were star constellations. She was in the middle of making a few phone calls when she found out a Senator who supposable knew what the symbols meant. She was hung up on and later people in dark suits came by threatening her to get off the case and to give up the watch. Luckily the watch was elsewhere at the time even though our room was trashed and searched again. The police came by and made the men leave seeing as they had no warrant. The next day Nancy was taken and we came and got you. Someone name Miss Goldie has her."

"Senator huh. I bet I know who it was too." he grumbled out in anger.

_I'm going to kill him._

_Who's Miss Goldie? _Herc asked.

_A bitch that I thought was dead. She will be soon. She created the drug that was used on us before going and helping Miss Croft._

_Oh, that drug._ Herc thought.

The next day Carter came into her office finding the tracking system had picked him up late last night. He was in Illinois and moving toward Chicago. She called Hammond immediately and told him. He told her to come up to the briefing room right away. Daniel was standing at the end of the table when she walked in. Jack was in his seat as was Teal'c and Hammond.

"Morning Major. Hear you found our lost man." Jack said.

"He's headed for Chicago sir. That is if he stays on the road he's currently on."

"ETA?" Hammond asked.

"Somewhere around…" she said gesturing with her hands as she thought. "A couple of hours if traffic isn't bad.

"Okay Major. You can sit down. Doctor Jackson, what have you found out?"

"This lady Ford is going after, her name is Nancy Drew."

"We knew that." Jack said sarcastically. "Why is it familiar?"

"She is world renowned as a detective. Back in her teens she solved many cases and continued to do so world wide until she went to college where she is still attending. Her skills are considered by most police agencies as being on par with the great Sherlock Holms. And she has a lot of friends, some in high places. How she has that gate address in that watch, I figured out with a phone call. Catherine Langford is a distant relative of hers on her late mother's side. Catherine wrote the symbols into the pocket watch one day and years later lost the watch, but from what Carter and Ford told me about it and what I told Catherine about it, she is sure that is the watch she lost."

Daniel activated a projector that showed a slide show of pictures he had. So far the picture showed Nancy Drew only. He clicked the button and the picture changed.

"This here is her friend Bess Marvin and George Faye. They are the ones that were on the video we got from Ford's hidden front door camera. I assume you all saw that tape."

They nodded.

"Well, from what I found out, yesterday at a local motel in town, several armed men came into the motel those three were staying. Nancy came down stairs, fought off a couple of men then was shot with a dart gun. She was carried off into a large black Chevy and hasn't been heard from since. The N.I.D. must be involved for those ladies on the tape to mention the SGC."

"I do not believe that Ford would leave without good reason. If this woman that you speak of was taken and he has been called to come to them, then he would go. If the N.I.D are responsible as he says, they will be in serious trouble." Teal'c said.

"Oh yeah. It will be a blood bath General. We got to go stop him."

"Go. I'll do what I can from here. Remember to try and keep the peace."

Ford was following the directions to the place where the ladies said he had to go. It took driving around several blocks but he came around another corner finding the old building they were suppose to come to. He slowed down and stopped a few blocks away.

"From here on out, things might get very messy. You both get out and call the police. Take my cell phone and do it." he said handing it over. "I will get her back."

"Who are you really?" George asked.

"A friend." he said taking off slowly.

He glanced off to the right after passing a street seeing a old 67 Shelby Cobra, Mustang version. He ignored it as he parked just behind it. He removed all his guns except the personal cannon and a few clips and grabbed a few things from his trunk. After that he pulled his guns and took off quietly, keeping low and to the shadows if possible. The building had no one outside and no one watching from the windows of the four story building as far as he could tell. He crossed the street and stayed near the old rusty fence following up to the building.

Jack, Carter, Teal'c and Daniel had landed in Illinois that morning and were headed for Ford's location. So far the General Lee was still giving off its signal and moving. The Hummer they were using was on loan from the National Guard in that state.

"Sir, the car has stopped."

"Where Major?"

She read off the address and said the location was a section of the city that was run down. Perfect place for having kidnapped, or crime related things since little if any people were around. Suddenly the GPS signal stopped.

"Sir, the signal stopped."

"Did he move at all before it went off?"

"No sir. The General was still there."

"Why do you keep calling it the General?" he said looking at her skeptically as he kept driving.

"I got used to Ford saying it and he said he preferred that I call…..him that."

"Him? He wants you to call…"

"No…"

"Jack, she's saying that Ford refers to the car as a guy. He wouldn't say to his Charger as she's a beaut."

"Okay. Well, Ford's got a strange taste in vehicles."

"I don't think so." Carter muttered.

"You would!" Jack said hearing what she said.

Ford walked up to the building slowly with his guns pointed. He wasn't caring about the noise factor at the moment and glanced in seeing a old check in desk. The building was once a hotel from the looks of things. A way off to the left led to another room that was empty. Another doorway led off to the right but the door was locked. Ford left it alone looking up the stairs. He could hear creaking and talking upstairs, but couldn't make out the words. He started to walk up the stairs backwards when he heard a creek behind the counter.

"Come out from behind there now. I have little patience at the moment and two powerful guns I will use."

Whoever was hiding didn't come out.

"Don't make me come behind there." he said walking up and tapping on the counter with one of the guns.

At first, he didn't know who it was seeing as they got up really quickly and tried to aim it at his head. He managed to slam their gun onto the counter top, alerting the people above that he was here. While the barrel of his gun held the other gun down his right hand had the other gun pointed at the person head. The woman flinched and started to sweat seeing the large barrel inches from her face. Ford un-cocked his gun and backed up. She didn't point her gun or move until he quit aiming at her. She had dark black hair, and a lot of it, but it was just near shoulder length. She had tight black pants and a black leather jacket. Under it was a white turtle neck with a holster on her left side, with two extra clips.

"Almost got yourself shot there. Why…wait. Get down and cover your ears." he said quickly as he got behind the stairs. Whether she did so, he wasn't sure.

There was several people coming down from above by the sound of the small thumps they made.

"Where is he?" a whispering voice said.

"I don't know. It might not even be him. It could be that damned bounty hunter that Goldie told us about that is following her." another guy whispered.

"Shut up you idiots! We don't need him, her or anyone else knowing where we are." another hissed.

"Jerry, go down and check it out."

"Me?"

"You got the scatter gun. Just point and fire. You won't miss."

"Fine."

There was small creeks in the stairs as Jerry walked down. He didn't see anyone and it looked too quiet. He kept the gun out in front of him and had it cocked.

"Hey."

He looked to his left quickly as he spun around. Ford grabbed the end of the double barrel shotgun and pulled. One of the barrels went off as the guy was pulled through the wooden banister. Ford slammed the guy into the ground and grabbed the shotgun. Rally got up and went for a shot seeing no one there. Ford glanced up as another guy, bald and built like a body guard came to the top of the stairs holding a couple of large Uzi's. She couldn't see him but she did see his feet. She did a double take and could swear it was Bean Bandit at the bottom of the stairs. Ford brought his right arm up covering the side of his head. Bullets bounced off his arm and side until the clips were empty. He started to replace the clips and looked up when he heard a gun cock. The scatter gun was pointed at him.

"Drop them and you live."

The guy tossed one gun at Ford who dodged it easily. Right after throwing it, he slammed a clip in the other. He never got the chance to fire as he was blown through the wall. Ford tossed the shotgun aside and pulled his personal cannons. He was putting clips in when Rally pointed her gun at him and fired. He covered his face instinctively and heard a cry of pain.

"He was about to shoot you."

"Guess you don't want to live." Ford said pointing one of his guns at the man on the floor.

His hand was bleeding from Rally shooting his trigger finger off. He started laughing hysterically and pulled a knife from his boot. Ford kicked it out of his grasp, picked him up and literally tossed him out the window. The guy didn't get up.

"Anybody else who wants to die, just stay where you are, the rest can drop your weapons and run." he yelled up the stairs. "You got ear plugs?"

She didn't understand the question as she watched him put scopes on the guns. He put cotton in his ears and zipped up his coat.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Go get him! Just rush him. One of us will get him and he who does gets a million dollars!" was yelled from up stairs.

"Might want to plug yours now." he said walking up the stairs backwards.

"There he…..

Several loud gun shots went off. She heard a couple of people go out the window from the second story. At the same time she heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh great, the cops." she muttered following up the stairs. She noticed a silver casing on the ground that didn't look normal and pocketed it.

Ford slowly walked down the hallway listening. Several guys did try to come after him and died horribly. He kept the guns out in front of him as he walked. After shooting them all, he picked the casings up, but one was missing. He didn't bother looking for it though. Blood was all over the walls and floor. One guy that came down while Ford was shooting some of them in his way, and opened fire with his AK-47. He didn't care about the men in front of him that were suppose to be his comrades. Ford blew him and another guy out the window. He slowly passed a closed door and heard breathing behind it. He passed by it anyway and heard the door open slowly as he lifted one of his guns enough to see the person behind him in the reflection. The guy had a .44 magnum revolver and was aiming for his head.

"You're already dead." Ford stated.

"Not from where…."

Ford spun around and fired. The bullet went right through the barrel and blew the gun up taking the guys hand off. The guy screamed and passed out instantly after seeing his bloody stump.

"Idiot."

"He got everybody down stairs Miss Goldie! What do we do?!" some punk yelled at the blonde in tight leather.

Just above her knees was the only flesh showing, but pantyhose was covering that. She had a long trench like tight leather coat on with no pockets. Her hair was straight and long going down to the middle of her back. She had black gloves on that matched the outfit. The boots were black as well coming just over her knees.

"You go out and kill him or die trying."

"Yes Miss Goldie!" several men yelled rushing out.

"I'm impressed Miss Goldie." a man in a dark suit said.

He had a dark beard that was very clean shaven and had the appearance of somebody on the top. He was a Chicago Mafia crime boss doing a drug deal with Goldie. He was sitting at a table in the upper most right room of the building. Goldie was standing in the middle of the room while the man she was doing business with along with his bodyguards sat around the table. Big enough to hold six people around it.

"They follow whatever orders I tell them to Mr. Blacker. If I told them to cut their own throat, they would do so." she said smiling wickedly.

"What are we going to do with this one?" a tall guy with dark sunglasses on said pointing at the girl in the chair.

"She will be killed, by the man coming to save her. He will have no choice. My benefactor has promised to pay me quite nicely for eliminating for this man who he claims is a thorn in his side." Goldie said walking over to the bound up girl.

"You shouldn't have pulled your detective routine here girl. It's going to cost you your life." she said grabbing the girls chin. Nancy shook herself free, but could do little else. She was blindfolded and tied up around the feet and hands. They even wrapped rope around her chest again to keep from getting out of the chair. She was gagged to keep from asking questions like she did earlier.

"I've heard about this Nancy Drew. Very famous with the police and some government agencies."

"And that is why I have her here. Her death will make this man be out of my benefactor's way."

"Who is this mysterious benefactor of yours?"

"He paid me enough that I promised to keep his name out of this. But being a Senator makes for big money payouts." she said handing a dart gun to one of her men and giving instructions.

Several loud guns shots from down the hallway were heard making their ears ring slightly. Other gun shots went off as well. Goldie had a few more men from in the room go out. Mr. Blacker got up pulling his own 45 and had his men do the same.

"There is no need for you to get up. He has no chance." Goldie said picking a whip up. "You, go get him and tell him to come in here."

"My orders don't come from you lady." the man who was ordered by the white haired guy said. He was standing in the corner with his hands in front of him.

She nodded to the guy with the dart gun who shot the man. He grabbed his neck and dropped to the floor.

"I don't care about who your boss is. In Chicago, I'm going to be the new boss. Your boss is old and worthless. And once I finish what he wants done, you'll tell me everything you know. Reply with yes Miss Goldie." she said after she walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Yes, Miss Goldie." he said through gritted teeth.

"See gentlemen, I hold all the cards." she said then instructed the man to follow her orders.

Outside over a couple dozen cop cars pulled up with a few swat teams as well. A few ambulances pulled up moments later. A Captain got out of his vehicle quickly and started barking orders. The Hummer came around the corner and stopped.

"I'm going to kill Ford myself."

"I don't think he's the cause of this Jack."

"What makes you think that Daniel?" he said putting it back in gear and driving again.

"I don't know."

"There's the General." Sam pointed out as they passed the street.

Jack grunted as he pulled the vehicle to a stop and got out quickly.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is…" a young cop said walking up.

"Clamp it shut and go get your commanding officer." Jack said pulling his I.D out.

At first the cop was looking ready to retort but the military I.D. made him run off. Several loud gun shots went off in the building as did other gun shots making everyone get down, instinctively or otherwise. One body came flying out the second story window and hit the ground.

"He's here alright." Daniel muttered from behind the Hummer.

"Good. I plan on shooting him as soon as I see him." Jack said standing back up.

"I'm Captain Hood of the Chicago police department. What is the military doing here? You have no jurisdiction so I suggest you leave before I have you removed."

He was a man in his forties with white hair and mustache with small chin beard.

"I have a man in there Captain and I'm not military. My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. The man in there is part of my team." Jack yelled pointing at the building.

Several more loud gun shots went off and a man came out the window from the third story.

Ford walked down the bloody hallway and saw a guy walk out of the room at the end. He aimed at the guy but didn't fire seeing as he wasn't armed.

"Miss Goldie ask for your presence Mister Primus. You will follow her orders or I will make you." he said starting to lift his gun.

Goldie and the others saw the man she sent out standing just outside the doorway talking. His head was blown off moments later making a few of them jump.

"If you wish to live, toss all weapons out now! I can and will kill everyone in that room to get what I want!" he yelled changing clips.

"I knew I should have asked him what he knew first. Oh well. Come in Mister Primus and drop your guns, or your girlfriend here will die quite painfully."

Ford walked into the room slowly. Six men were standing around a table near a window with drapes. The had weapons but were just holding them. Surprisingly the room was in good shape, rent able shape. Goldie was standing in the middle of the room holding a whip. Another guy was standing next to Nancy bound up in the corner. He had a gun, but Ford didn't really get much of a glimpse as to what it was. Three more men were standing behind Goldie in dark clothes and jackets with dark shades and machine guns. A desk with a computer in the corner was also there.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the man I have been paid quite nicely to kill. Tell me something. Seeing as you killed the only man that I had around that knew anything, what did those symbols on the watch mean?" she said rubbing the whip.

"You can't kill me. I've dealt with worse." Ford said with no emotion. "I deal, with worse. You're nothing to me, I would and will kill you in cold blood with no compunction or guilt. Done it before."

She made gesture he didn't get until a sharp pain was felt in his neck.

_It's that Kerasine drug again, but in a much higher dose. _Herc said.

_Won't last long._

_But maybe long enough. I can't fight it. _Herc thought.

_Yes, but we are immortal now so I'll fight it off quicker than before._

He reached up slowly and pulled the dart out.

"All that work to get up here and save your friend, what a waste. You lost before you even began. Kill her Mr. Primus. And do try to enjoy it."

Ford aimed his left gun at her and shot her dead in the chest. The chair fell back and a red stain grew on her shirt.

"Is she dead?" Goldie asked.

"Yes Miss Goldie." the man with the dart gun said looking at floor then back at her.

"Excellent. I hear the police have shown up. You will go outside and kill as many of them as you can until you die."

"Cancel those orders Goldie or you will die. I won't miss this time."

"Rally." Goldie hissed seeing the gun pointed at her. "Mr. Primus."

"Yes."

"Block her shot and bring her into the room."

Rally went for the shot but only hit Ford's shoulder doing nothing as he grabbed the gun from her hand. He brought her into the room and let go.

"Nice to see you again Rally. Where is your friend May Hopkins?" Goldie said slapping Rally to the floor.

"She's not here." Ford said dropping Rally's gun as he flashed his eyes. "Help would be nice Rally."

Rally caught it as Ford took the heads off the three men behind Goldie with his right gun.

"Drop them on the table if you wish to live." he said to the other's at the table. "You drop the dart gun and move to the table. Now."

"You can't kill me Rally. You never could. And you won't be able to this time. And neither will you Mr. Primus. I don't know how you are not following my orders, but unless you want Rally to die next, you will surrender."

"You don't have anyone else."

"But I do." she said nodding.

Ford didn't see anyone, but he did hear breathing behind him and the smell of cigarette's. He was spun around quickly and punched in the face so hard he dropped his guns and rolled into the wall hard. Rally had gotten off the floor and turned seeing Bean in the doorway.

"Bean?!"

Goldie smacked Rally's hands making the gun fall away from her grip. She wrapped the whip around Rally's throat and pulled. Bean almost made himself move forward, but he couldn't.

"That's right Bean, you're my personal slave now. He works for me Miss Vincent and will ship the drugs after your dead. Don't have to keep a promise to a dead woman. It's amazing the power of my Kerasine isn't it."

Rally's vision blurred as she tried to get the whip off her throat.

_This wasn't the plan he told me. He mustn't have known Bean was here._

"Bean.." she croaked out.

"Let her go." Ford said getting off the floor.

"Bean, finish him."

"Put away your guns men. This won't take long. We will be taking our leave now Goldie. Your demonstration has proved your worth. We will call when we have the money." Mr. Blacker said buttoning his coat.

Bean walked over and took a swing which Ford rolled with landing on the floor.

"I will be waiting then. I assume you know the way out." she said dropping Rally to the floor after she passed out.

They nodded and left quickly.

Bean picked Ford off the floor and cocked back his fist. Bean was strong and tall but Ford was so tall as well that all he succeeded in doing was putting Ford back on his feet. Ford caught his hand with his left hand as he tried to hit him.

"You don't…"

Bean let him go and struck out with his other hand decking Ford to the floor. Ford moved as he tried to stomp his face. Rolling away he got up quickly as Bean turned around and stabbed at him with a long knife. It hit his coat and glanced off. Ford backhanded him into the wall and jumped to the side as the knife was thrown at him. As he got off the floor, Bean rushed into him plowing him into the wall and through it into the other room. Ford rolled away quickly as Bean tried to use a machete like knife on his head. He danced out of the way several times, but the lengthy knife sliced his coat more than once. Ford ducked a slash only to get a nice uppercut that landed him on his back. He kicked out knocking the knife from Bean's hand then kicked him in the chest. Bean fell back into the wall as Ford got up. He rushed up as Goldie yelled at Bean to kill him by any means necessary. Ford blocked the few quick blows then punched Bean as his lapels were grabbed.

"You never had a chance against me Bean. Nice try though."

Ford brought his knee up right into his crotch. Bean grunted and let him go as Ford then slammed him in the chest with the palms of his hands sending him back several feet. He hit the floor and didn't move.

_He's strong. And built like a tank, I think the saying is. _Herc thought. _He was a rather strong opponent._

_Very strong. A fair fight with him one day would be rather cool._

"You wanted to know the symbols meaning." he said flashing his eyes at her as he walked through the broken wall. His voice changed. "Look into my eyes. I'm not human."

"Shoot him in the head!" she yelled the guy that had the dart gun.

She lassoed her whip around Ford's throat and pulled hard as the guy grabbed a gun from his coat. Ford pulled her into the way.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Tell him to shoot himself and I personally won't kill you. You have my word." he said wrapping the whip around her throat.

"Shoot yourself."

He blew his brains out and dropped to the floor. Ford let her go by shoving her away. She hit the floor hard and grabbed Rally's gun. He covered his face as she emptied the clip and then he kicked the gun from her and then backhanded her.

"Sounds like a war zone in there sir!" a Lieutenant said from behind his car.

The Captain glared at the officer and looked back at the Air Force people. So far they hadn't done anything except stay near their vehicle and watched. One of them had tried calling on a CB unit but whoever their man was didn't respond. Despite what the Colonel had told him, he sent the SWAT team in anyway and they ended up in a fire fight with some people trying to get out from some underground passage in the back. Several SWAT members were injured but they captured whoever it was that tried to run away.

"How long has it been since the last gun shot Jack?"

"About ten minutes."

"Sir, someone is coming out!"

Guns everywhere cocked as a tall dark haired man walked out. He was carrying two women over his shoulder and looked pretty beat up

"Everybody has to get back! The building is going to explode!"

"Drop the women and get down on the ground!" the Captain yelled.

"A man named Primus said the whole building is going to explode you idiot!" Bean yelled from the place he was still standing. He looked over seeing a Hummer and a few people near it.

"You know what a Naquada bomb is?!"

SG-1 jumped at that.

"Captain get your people out of here now!" O'Neill yelled.

He had to yell it again as they all looked at him to see if he was serious. The police officers started running for their cars quickly as the Captain yelled for them to get clear. Bean ran forward giving the two woman over to the ambulance crew before running off himself. Several cop cars started after him, but lost him as he jumped a large fence.

"How big a explosion are we talking about?"  
"Just keep driving away as fast as possible Captain." Jack said getting in the Hummer. "Carter how big?"

"I don't know sir." she said hysterically as they started getting into the Hummer. "It could level a good portion of the city or be confined to this area. It depends on the amount of naquada."

"How did Ford get a Naquada bomb?" Daniel asked.

Ford was still working on the computer trying to figure out who much information was really on it and who was involved. Mostly he was finding anything he could on Kinsey that traced him to trying to get rid of him. A clock on the screen said he had two minutes to get out of the building. He sent a email of the stuff he could to himself and ran out of the room. He got outside the front of the building seeing everyone fleeing. Most of them a couple of blocks away.

"I can see Ford Primus." Teal'c said looking out the back window.

"Really?" Jack said stopping the Hummer.

They looked behind them to see him running away from the building. Then it glowed. They turned away and ducked as the dust flew by and the glass shattered in the vehicle. Even Daniel glasses cracked from the force of the explosion. The vehicle even shook from the shockwave. After a few minutes of not being able to hear from a constant ringing in the ears they got out of the vehicle. Sirens were going off as some of the cops were coming back as was the emergency vehicles and fire trucks were coming to the scene. Dust was everywhere and several other old abandoned buildings nearby had fallen causing more dust in the air. They couldn't see the extent of the damage yet.

"Oh my god." Carter said covering her mouth. She tried not to think about what was a possibility.

"No one could have…" Daniel started saying.

A low rumbling noise was heard as a barely orange car came out of the dust cloud. The car was covered in dirt, had scratches, big dents and a few holes from where pieces of building had came out of the sky and hit it or flew into it from the explosion. It pulled to a stop a few feet from them and sagged on its right side.

"Get him out of there so I can kick his ass." Jack said to Teal'c.

Teal'c helped him get out of the car. He was barely wearing his coat, which was really trashed and was covered in dirt and blood. Ford sagged against the car and somehow kept himself up. Jack started to go and blow up at him.

"Are you alright Ford?" Daniel asked as helped him sit on the hood. Teal'c helped him as well.

"No. But I will be." he said slowly.

"Where did you get the Naquada…"

"I didn't Sam. Building was N.I.D. They…" he said stopping as he grimaced. "Hold on."

He reached behind him and pulled a rock or metal or something that was in his back out. He fell back against the broken windshield from the pain and grunted as the bloody object dropped from his hand.

"Dammit!" Jack said grabbing his hand and trying to help him up again. "He's bleeding really bad…."

"I…can't stay…awak….." he said.

The rest of something he said slurred out as he lost consciousness.

"How do you think he got hold of…that stuff Carter?"

"I don't really know sir. He could have snuck it out, but I have no clue how. It's just….I don't know."

"Maybe he didn't get any out of the SGC."

"Then where did he get it Daniel?! Thor come by and give it to him or something."

"I am inclined to agree with Daniel. I do not believe Ford Primus took Naquada from the SGC."

"Okay Teal'c, what do you think then? How did he get it?"

"I have no idea O'Neill."  
"Ford said the building was N.I.D. Maybe they had it."

"You know Carter…."

"Leave her alone. She's right. The whole damned thing was a set up to get rid of me." Ford said not moving.

"Really? And how long have you been awake listening?"

"Nice to see you too Jack." he said sitting up slowly. "Hey everyone. Thought I said to stay away, I'd handle this."

"Never got the memo." Jack said sarcastically. "Not that we'd follow it anyway. You know, we are a team, and it is called a team effort."

"What happened?" Daniel asked before Jack said things he shouldn't.

Ford repeated what the ladies told him, what he did in the building. He just sat on the bed looking at his hands as he spoke. They were in a motel room. Carter was sitting with one leg across the other in the corner. Jack was pacing somewhat. Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed and Teal'c was near the door.

"After I let Nancy go, I had Bean take the women and get them out of there. The blonde I told you about I tied to a chair and made her watch what I did on the computer. The computer had information on us, all of us and people at the SGC. It was completely rouge N.I.D. I found information that Kinsey was behind the attempt to take me out. The plan was to wipe out a major crime boss and to remove Goldie in the process. She was the only one who knew how to make that Kerasine. Drug was too dangerous to be on the street anyway. If she hadn't been killed, evidence would point it to being my fault and we don't need that sort of publicity. The whole damned building was a trap Jack. N.I.D had the whole damned place rigged to blow if things went wrong. Cameras watched everything from that one room. I waited till a minute was left trying to find what I could on the hard drive, sent what I could to my email and ran. Saw some kids coming to check out why the police was around and told them to run away otherwise I would have made it out sooner."

"Did you get them away?" Jack asked after Ford seemed to pause to long.

"I don't know. They looked to be riding away as I waved my gun at them and yelled. I started running away myself after that. Did I get to the General?"

"I helped get you out of him Ford Primus."

"Sorry to say I don't really remember it." he said turning to look up at him. "I'm guessing General Hammond sent you to get me?"

"Oh yeah. He's not too thrilled about you running off." Jack said.

"You don't sound to happy either."

"No, I'm not."

"Considering what was at stake, I had to go and would do it again. I don't want someone's death on my conscious and certainly don't need to be investigated for something I didn't do." he said standing up. He felt sticky, dirty, especially in his back. "I must have caught the tail end of the blast?"

"You did come out of the blast zone looking worse." Daniel said after Ford looked himself over.

"Look on the bright side, the General survived, but needs some work." Carter said standing up.

"Nice." Ford muttered. "So what is the plan now?"

"Plan is to take you home mister, what do you think?"

"I need a day. Got something I have to do first."

They went home reluctantly without him. But only by a day. Ford got the General fixed, engine wise and made a visit to the hospital. Ford found out that when he woke up, it was the next day.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot…"

"Just get me the damned doctor then if you won't tell me what I need to know."

The secretary made phone call and soon the dark haired doctor showed up.

"I hear you want to know about a patient?"

"Yes. A Nancy Drew. I was working with her and she got shot, by me in order to save her." he said showing his military I.D. "Look Doc, all I want to know is if she is okay and if she is here?"

"She was released earlier this morning and doing fine."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know. Now I need to know about a Rally Vincent."

"You family?"

"I'm…her boyfriend."

"Let me find out if she will see you." he said walking away.

Ford stayed outside the room for the moment and came in after the doctor came and got him.

"You got a boyfriend Rally! I can't wait to see him!" a young and very short blonde squealed.

"No May. I don't have…"

"Hey Vincent. Came to see how you were doing and give you a few things you left behind." Ford said walking in. "And no Miss Hopkins, I lied about being her boyfriend to get into the room."

"What?" they both asked.

Rally's was more raspy seeing as she was recovering from being chocked. Red marks were around her semi olive skin neck and she had a IV line going into her arm.

"First there is this, which I brought and put in the parking lot." Ford said giving her the keys to her car.

"My Cobra!" she said tightening her grip on the keys.

"The Cobra is fine. Needs some repair. Got this too." he said handing over her gun. "Thought you might miss it the most."

"Thanks. Why?"

"I liked to think you and May are friends I can ask for help in the future if I need it. I'll be in touch." he said leaving.

Rally found out later, after she left, that her car did need some repairs. Ford left a ten thousand dollar check in the car for her for the repairs and even paid for her hospital bill. She had no idea who he really was and found out even less through certain connections. But she did know where he lived.

"I can check Ford's email sir to see what he managed to get when we get back."

"Get right on it Carter. I want to know what he found and who was behind it all. If we have something on Kinsey, I want it right away." Jack said as he pulled up to the mountain in a Hummer.

"Afternoon sir. I see you are back from Chicago."

"Yeah, we came or went…oh never mind." he said as they handed over their I.D.'s.

"Here you go sir." the airman said handing the I.D.'s back.

Jack drove into the mountain and parked the vehicle. They got out and grabbed their stuff. As they waited for the elevator.

"God I hope Hammond doesn't have a fit." Jack muttered.

"Sir?"

"We didn't bring Ford home with us as we were suppose to. Hammond told us to bring him back."

The door opened and Ford was standing there, looking tired. He gave them a two fingered salute.

"Good night people. See you tomorrow. Talk to Hammond for any questions."

"Wha….wait! How did you get home so fast?!"

"Horse power Jack! That and a good police scanner!" he yelled back.

What information Ford had sent to his email, was enough to show that the N.I.D was behind the explosion, that there was a plot to kill Ford and the other's in the building. There was information about the Stargate and its personal, mostly SG-1. But anything related to Kinsey and anything that could be used as evidence or in a court, there wasn't enough there. There was enough for a theory and maybe idea's, but nothing concrete. Another bust. Ford had made it home only a few short hours before they did and gave Hammond what information he had. Hammond gave him the night off seeing as there wasn't much to do and he had drove all the way from Illinois without stopping much. If Hammond needed anything, he said he'd call. The rest of SG-1 found this out after they got in and talked to Hammond. He gave them the night off as well.

A few days later the Daniel was captured by Honduran rebels as he went off in search of the Fountain of Youth.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

AUTHORS NOTE: The next chapters all have full season seven and eight spoilers. Some differences are very noticeable though and some chapters have other stories along with, in, after or by themselves not dealing with the episodes, this includes the eighth season.

Takes place during time where Daniel was captured. Episode name-EVOLUTION PART 2

Evolution part one took place, but Ford wasn't around to help. He was stuck elsewhere.

(A.U. Main reason for first part of Evolution not being a chapter, didn't have it for reference.)

Jack and Hammond were talking in the General's office about the ransom demands and other things concerning Daniel and his capture. No teams were going to be sent. The President didn't want to have an international incident so talks where still going on. Hondurans rebels had captured Daniel and his friend as they were looking for the Fountain of Youth. They found it though and were captured almost immediately afterward. After hearing what Hammond had to say from the President, Jack left to wait till Hammond called him back with more information.

Jack came back some time later when Hammond had found out more. He was sitting in front of Hammond's desk. Hammond told him a CIA agent named Burke might know where Daniel was. Burke was the only agent down there apparently. Jack recognized the name.

"Burke?"

"Any problems I should know about?"

"We're stuck with him anyway?"

"Right."

"Nothing you should know about." he said disappointed at the development.

Hammond then told him that a C-130 was waiting to take him to Honduras to go with this agent and find Daniel.

"Aye sir." he said dejectedly and left.

Carter was working on the internal mechanism of something when Jack walked in. The lights were off except for a small bright light that was shining on the device Carter was working on. Ford was in the training room sparring with someone or so Jack heard and it must have been true since Carter was alone, for once. She looked up as he walked in.

"Sir?"

"I'm going after Daniel."

"Good."

"This other mission…." he said with a slight head jerk.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Ford will be there with us now that he is back." Carter said. She was distracted by hearing about Daniel and Jack could see it on her face. "When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Good luck."

"You too." he said with a small smile before leaving the room.

Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Hammond, Bra'tak, Carter and Ford where all at the briefing room table. Jacob was explaining something he learned.

"We confirmed that Anubis has a base on Tarturus." Jacob said.

He said some sensor array kept anyone from approaching the planet unnoticed. A powerful force field was around the Stargate on that planet as well.

"We need to know how Anubis created this new soldier." Hammond said. "Confirm what his intentions are and figure out a way to stop him."

Jacob and Selmak concluded that he should wear the Kull warriors armor that they managed to capture and use it to get through the force field. Sam instantly objected and Jacob asked if anyone had a better idea.

"Unfortunately I don't. I never got to see this guy in action." Ford said sadly.

"Where were you again?" she asked. "You were gone for more than a week."

"Some dumb question thing I had to go explain to politicians for some unknown reason. Figures to. I couldn't get out of it."

"I tried, but none of my connections seemed to go high enough to get him to stay here. He didn't have a choice. If he refused he was to be taken by force." Hammond said.

"Bureaucrats." Ford muttered with distain in his voice. "Anyway, you were saying Jacob."

"Right, once I deactivate the sensor array a scout ship can then approach the planet. Radio active isotopes taken before hand will allow us to navigate freely without being detected inside the base."

"What's your exit plan?" Hammond asked.

"The scout ship." Bra'tak said. He stated he could land the ship in a chasm and wait till liftoff time.

"Major you have a go." Hammond said.

Carter nodded while looking worried, to Ford anyway. The others may have been working with her for these past seven years but he not only had been watching her for the last seven years but was going out with her so he knew just a little bit more than usual.

"Sam, are you okay?" Ford asked when they were alone and getting ready.

"I'm just worried about Daniel. We can't use…..our advanced technologies to find him without alerting the other countries."

"Jack will find him Sam, he won't give up. You have to believe that." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. Jack won't give up." she said smiling and feeling better.

Jack met up with Burke and they talked about weapons, about the rebels and some of their past problems. Jack figured that Burke had some problems due to their personal past together. They really complained and argued about that. Burke ended up leaving in anger because they couldn't come to an agreement.

Jacob was at the end of the ramp getting suited up . It didn't take long and he was ready and was sent through the gate. Some Goa'uld that was a servant but a little higher up, but not a System Lord stopped him as he came through. He was taken to a room and started on being examined.

Bra'tak, Teal'c, Carter and Ford were in the cargo ship waiting behind a small moon near the planet.

"C'mon dad." Carter said worried.

"The array has yet to be shut down." Bra'tak said. "We are helpless to act. Even if we were to attempt secure communications.."

"We'd have to leave the dark side and be in sight of their sensors." Carter said. "So many things could have gone wrong…"

"I'm pretty sure he is fine Sam." Ford said rubbing right her shoulder.

"I know, but…"

"Major Carter, perhaps it is time to consider…" Teal'c began saying when a beeping noise cut him off.

"Good news at last. Hopefully." Ford said standing behind Carter. He had been there pretty much the entire time.

"The sensor array has powered down." Bra'tak stated. "No doubt your fathers stubbornness."

Carter only smiled as Teal'c powered up the vessel bringing it toward the planet.

"Dad we're on our way." Carter said through a handheld com.

"When you touch down, proceed to the exhaust power assemblage I think I found a way to get you in." Jacob said.

"Copy." Carter said.

Jack and a guide came to where Daniel and his companion had found the small box that was the Fountain of Youth. Burke was there. Burke paid the guide to go away so him and Jack made up somewhat and so Burke agreed to take Jack to where he needed to go.

Jacob was pushing a variety of button on a panel opening a door for Carter's team. It didn't take long. Teal'c, Ford and Carter walked in.

"Talk about windy." Ford said pulling his glasses out now that they wouldn't fly off his head.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"I fooled the exhaust system making it think it needed to be purged."

"I meant with the sensor array." Carter said adjusting her pack and digging through it.

He explained the meeting with some guy that wanted to examine him and then Anubis coming in and taking the guy away. "You weren't worried about me were ya?"

Carter smiled as she kept digging.

"Help me get this thing off." he said.

He wasn't wearing the part that looked plastic anymore, but the spandex looking part was still there.

Jack and Burke found the guide that was taking Daniel and the other guy around. He was tied up and laying next to a tree and had been shot, but said since help was coming that they could leave him and told them the direction they needed to go to find their friends. They gave him some water and thanked him before heading off and along the way they talked more as they walked away, about the past.

The bald guy that had been called by Anubis to assist with a sensor problem came back to check on the Kull warrior that had came through the gate recently. The warrior wasn't there so he went back to Anubis. Anubis wasn't happy and sent him to find out why.

Carter and the others were walking through the complex, quietly and talking even quieter. They found a lab with empty holding tanks, except one. It had a Goa'uld mother that made the symbionts. It wasn't pretty. They had seen three different soldiers, same looks but different before ending up in the lab.

"Judging by the number of holding tanks in this room, Anubis must be planning on having the Queen spawn thousands of Goa'uld. But why?"

From here she and her father went technical talking about how the symbionts would be blank slates as they came out.

"So this is how he's making the drones, but how did he figure out how to make them subservient?" Ford wondered aloud while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know how they could have figured it out." Jacob said.

"Jonas Quinn." Teal'c stated. "Anubis got the information from his mind."

Carter and the others agreed this had to stop and started placing explosives. After that they would continue with their information gathering mission. They left the lab soon after placing C4 and proceed down the hallways. Shortly after leaving the lab they had to take up hiding quickly as the bald doctor Goa'uld that worked on the super soldiers came by. Carter mentioned they had to find a console or computer to find out the information about Anubis's plans. So far all they had found was labs and other rooms, but no computers. Jacob pointing stating he believed that Anubis's quarters were that way. They found it and his chair over looking a large open area and looked down seeing a very large army of super soldiers. Anubis was saying something to them about them being his children.

"Time's like this I wish I had one of those nuclear suitcases." Ford said. "Just end it all quickly."

"Indeed." Teal'c said also surprised at the shear number of soldiers.

"There must be thousands of them." Carter stated.

Ford turned around quickly when he felt someone, Goa'uld in nature behind them. The others turned feeling it, but not as quick. It was the bald man. He was not more than ten feet away. He said something and was bringing his hand up when Ford rushed over grabbing the hand with the device crushing it. Before the man could cry out Ford clothes lined him hard enough they all heard the neck brake. Ford let the guy drop to the floor.

"That was the easier than I thought. Time to go I think Sam."

"Agreed."

The alarm went off signaling they had been noticed.

Ford looked around. "Nice. Must be Candid Camera." he said sarcastically.

"Must have been that or someone saw us other than him." she said looking around.

"C4." Jacob said.

"Bra'tak, we need that ship now." she said getting the detonator out.

A explosion rocked the building as they ran away quickly heading for the landing pad. Jacob started pushing the buttons again on the exhaust port as they all ran up. It was a long run but they made it to the ship while seeing a few of the super soldiers on their tail.

"Go!" Carter yelled as she shut the door.

A hard hit on the exterior was heard by everyone inside.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"It can't be good." Carter said as she turned to Bra'tak. "Just punch it."

"One of those supers soldiers is trying to get in." Ford said still near the door.

Bra'tak activated the engines and they took off quickly. He was trying to avoid the enemy fire that was coming from the base.

"Someone has opened the rear access hatch." Bra'tak said.

"We're in flight." Carter stated.

"I got it."

Ford went into the back and they heard the sound of weapon fire but not from Ford. The soldier came around the corner as Carter opened up her weapon on it. It didn't do any good. He came forward while Carter still stood there in some shock. No one else moved either. He brought his hand back to backhand Carter and she still stood there in shock as Ford came up behind him quickly and grabbed the guys hand inches before it hit her face. She flinched as the warrior spun from her view and was slammed into the wall face first.

"Sucker punch me! Mistake number one!" Ford practically growled as he moved to the warrior. It turned and took a swing which he ducked. "Second mistake, going after friends, especially her!"

He punched the soldier in the chest so hard the armor cracked and blood came from underneath as Ford's impact broke the sternum bones and skin. The warrior died instantly and fell to the floor with blood oozing out of the black covering.

Jacob came over to his daughter after the warrior was away from her.

"You alright Sam?"

"Yeah. A little shook up, but I'm okay. That was way to close."

"Is he dead Mr. Primus?" Teal'c asked. Ford hadn't moved and was looking at the body.

"Check him for me just in case." Ford said taking his gloves off as he walked back to Carter.

"You okay Ford?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine. What about you Sam?"

"I'm just fine. Seeing his fist nearly hit me, shook me up. You were late." she said hitting his arm.

"Sorry. When I went back there I blocked his shots, he sucker punched me and it took me a moment to get off the floor." he said dropping the gloves as she hugged him.

"Thanks kid. You just saved her life." Jacob said laying a hand on Ford's arm.

Ford didn't say anything but nodded to him as Carter backed off some.

"I owe you, again."

"And as I have said before, don't worry about it." he said running a hand through her hair.

"Let's go Bra'tak." Jacob said going to the front.

Teal'c took the body and placed in away from sight.

Daniel and Burke managed to break free of there small wooden cell and ran away quickly as the Honduran rebels began fighting amongst themselves due to the fact they had activated the Fountain of Youth device making them go crazy. Eventually the one's still sane took out the guy that went nuts. By then the leader found out that the prisoners had escaped and was quite furious.

Jack and Burke heard gun fire and ran forward but taking time to be discreet. Daniel and the other guy kept running and tried to hide or at least not get shot by the enraged men. Daniel got hit in the leg and fell against a tree. The leader came up shooting the ground and then into the air. As the leader got a knife from one of his men and threatened to skin Daniel alive, Daniel turned away when machine gun fire broke the air. Jack came through the underbrush over to Daniel.

"How many are there?" Jack asked the very shocked Daniel.

He hit Daniel in the arm trying to get his attention.

"That's it. You got all of them." he said dropping the rock he had picked up to fight with.

"You going to be able to walk on this?"

"Yeah." Daniel grunted.

Gun fire from a shotgun made them both look up. Jack stood up and emptied some ammo into him. He didn't go down. Burke yelled to them to get down as he fired a grenade into shotgun man and he blew up. Jack said things where classified when Burke started asking about what might be going on. They all went back to the rebel camp and found no one else there. They found the device and it was turned off. They talked some more but keeping everything quiet that was classified.

Carter and her team came through the gate seeing Hammond, Daniel on crutches and Jack waiting at the bottom.

"Well it looks like it went well." Jack said.

"Daniel?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm fine." Daniel said while telling them he also found the device.

Jacob and Bra'tak said that was good news since it would help fight the new enemy.

"We have some bad news sir. Anubis has an entire army of these new soldiers. He literally has thousands of them. The best we did was make it so he can't make any new soldiers."

"Will debrief in one hour." Hammond said. "Welcome home."

As everyone started to leave Jack stopped Carter. Ford stopped to and seeing as Jack didn't say anything to him, he stayed.

"Hey." he said looking at her casually. "So, nice command?"

"We did managed to make it out alive sir."

Jack shrugged slightly with a smile. "There's that. What happened to your coat?"

"Oh, ah nothing big. Don't worry about it."

"Lunch?" he asked deciding that he'd hear about it later anyway.

They both nodded and followed him out of the gate room. Jack turned while still walking.

"So Ford. How much ammo did you use this time around?"

He chuckled as did Sam. "Oh Jack. I should have seen that coming. I shot not one round."

Jack looked shocked.

"We had an encounter with a one of the super soldiers though sir."

"An encounter?"

"He was strong, I was stronger." Ford said casually.

"That's an understatement." Carter snorted.

They were close to the cafeteria so Ford decided to let him in on what happened later after they ate. Hammond wanted a report so he was going to hear it then.

Jack had already been debriefed earlier and have gave then a run down of what transpired with his mission at lunch. Carter was explaining what happened with her team. Hammond was listening with interest since Ford had claimed to have not fired any ammo. Every mission Ford had been on that was hostile had been expensive. Ford needed nitro glycerin for his propellant, amongst a few other chemicals and that was not easy to transport and did cost a pretty penny. Other than that, lead was not his ammo. At least this was only needed for his personal cannon as it had became being called. O'Neill took credit for that one.

After hearing her report on how things went Jack gave Ford a curious stare.

"What?" he said looking at his SGC coat.

He thought there was something on it from lunch. After breaking that chair some time ago, it was decided that he shouldn't wear it and sit in those chairs.

"You personally took this super soldier on? Unarmed?"

"Yeah. He went after Carter and I certainly wasn't going to let that happen."

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same for us?" Teal'c said looking at him curiously.

"No Teal'c. I would have done the same for anyone of you. I just probably would have left him more intact or living. Seeing him go after Sam and nearly kill her made me lose control for a moment." he said with a wave.

Carter was blushing some, but wasn't too worried about it since everyone seemed to be looking at Ford.

"Just how badly did Ford injure this soldier?" Hammond asked.

The soldier wasn't brought to the SGC, but left of the planet where the cargo ship had landed.

"From what we learned, I was told from the Tok'ra. Most of his chest bones were completely shattered. Ford even destroyed the body armor." she told him.

"How did you do accomplish this without busting your hands open or busting them at all?" Daniel asked.

"I had those gloves on."

"Well son I'm glad you came through. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there." Hammond said.

"I know someone had one of those special rifles or whatever they are called that can kill them but I didn't see one around.…so." he said leaving it at that.

"Good work though. As of this moment SG-1 is on stand down for until further notice. Major, you are going with the Prometheus crew to help with scientific research. You will leave tomorrow morning at 0800." Hammond said opening a file in front of him. He did notice Ford shift some as expected. "And yes Ford you can go with her. I figured you was going to ask sooner or later."

"Thanks sir. I've been wanting to see what the Prometheus looks like first hand."

"Dismissed people."

Carter took the file and looked it over at they all left.

Carter was getting ready the next morning when Ford came by.

"You want to drive there or me to do it?"

"I thought we had a driver taking us."

He gave her a confused look. "I don't know if we do or not. I never checked."

"I was told we are being driven out there."

"In that case, never mind."

The trip was uneventful and Ford was impressed with how the ship looked and the sheer size.

"Incredible. Bummer this is the only one."

"The other's are being built, but the work is going slowly. We have very little naquada to work with."

"Understandable problem. They could have came up with a better design though."

EPISODE NAME----GRACE

During the long trip out and back, Ford and Carter grew closer, but not in the same bed closer, at least not yet.

They were well on their way to traveling home. Things seemed to be going well and no real big problems where happening. Other than being far away from home. They had to stop soon to let the engines cool down so Carter asked the Captain if it was possible to check out a nebula nearby. He didn't mind much.

Ford and Carter just came on the bridge with the Captain after the discussion. The helmsman informed him of the engine status and he told her to drop out of hyperspace. Carter was talking to the Captain when a unidentified ship came along.

"Bogy coming at us sir."

"Sound general quarters! Raise shields, arm weapons." the Captain commanded.

"Wonder who's came along?" Ford said looking at the screen. It was a very big ship that was much larger than the Earth vessel. "Nobody I recognize."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Uh…never mind."

She gave him a look knowing he was hiding something but he refused to say anymore and figured that she'd ask later.

"Bogy at 900 klicks sir."

"How long before we can jump to hyper drive?" the Captain asked.

"The engines need at least two hours to cool down before we can jump. Anytime before that and it could overload." Carter said after a moment.

Outside the large alien vessel was turning to be right in front of them. It reminded Ford of a those large Romulan ships that where on Star Trek, except this one was bluish instead of green and had a flattened back with a larger head section.

"Colonel, I'm getting some unusual readings coming from the alien vessel." a guy said.

Carter went over to check the readings. "They're scanning us sir."

The Captain ordered a different Major to open communications to them.

He tried talking to them but got static.

"Bogy at 400 klicks. They're continuing to close."

"Sir, thermographic sensor's are picking up a large amount of energy building up in the ship." a officer said from a station. It was the same guy that found out they were being scanned. "Energy buildup is continuing sir."

"Their powering up weapons. We have to get out of here sir." Carter said.

"Major Gant. Initiate evasive maneuver Delta now."

"Yes sir."

The Prometheus pulled to the right quickly and headed for the Nebula to seek cover as it was bombarded with energy blast. The whole ship shook and consoles sparked.

"This is fun." Ford muttered grabbing the wall.

"Shields are down to 69. The weapons are draining our shields." Gant said. "53."

"Reroute auxiliary power to shield generators and prepare aft weapons. Weapons officer, fire on my command." the Captain said.

"Weapons ready."

"Fire one through four now."

Prometheus fired four missiles which were destroyed quickly by small laser fire.

"The missiles were destroyed before reaching the target." the weapons officer said.

"Alien vessel is still gaining on us sir. Shields now at 32." Gant said.

The Captain ordered a fire at will order when Carter said they should divert auxiliary power to the sunlight engines.

"Major?"

"The gas cloud. If we can make it in there it might make it harder to track us."

Another hit made sparks come from around the front screens of the ship.

"Shields are below 15." Gant said.

"Even with sublight engines at full strength we can't make it there in time."

"It might be possible to make a small hyperspace jump into the cloud if I can pass the safe guards. Give me time."

"You have two."

Carter went to get started passing him quickly.

"How can I help and before you say anything, I've watched you long enough and studied enough I could almost replace you. Almost." Ford said.

She didn't argue and talked while she worked on the console. More explosions and short outs occurred as they worked.

"C'mon, one jump." she said to the machine.

Something on the screen in the engine section on the bridge beeped. She walked off with Ford behind her. The screen said override request denied. The Captain was getting reports across the bridge from different people. Shields were failing, weapons were offline, damage in different sections, injuries being reported. They entered a small room with panels on the wall. Carter opened one of the panels and started explaining what had to be done as she pushed a few buttons. The panel had crystals in it just like a Goa'uld ship panel. Suddenly the ship jolted under a hard hit. Something surged through the panel they were working on causing an energy wave like that of the ones used by Goa'ulds to force someone back. It came from the panel blasting them both into the wall. Carter hit her head into the wall hard and collapsed. Ford pushed himself off the wall and wanted to help her but knew what had to be done and how to go about it. He grabbed the panel and started working as fast as he could despite being disoriented, badly.

_That was a stunning. Hope Sam's okay._

_Bad idea! Get back or we're…. _Herc saying to him.

Ford realized to late what was happening as a surge went through it again, this time giving him a frying experience like none before. He died before feeling his head hit the panel chin first and then sinking to the floor.

Carter awoke feeling queasy and lightheaded. She got up slowly and left the small room walking over some large black object and grabbed the phone off the wall.

"This is Major Carter calling the bridge." She looked around still hearing a lot of silence. "Bridge please respond."

She looked over to her left seeing a little girl then she disappeared and decided to go looking after the girl. She looked around in the corridors and in the mess hall finally coming to the bridge. No one was around and no little girl. The outside window panels showed the ship was in the nebula. She touched a button on the command chair.

"This is the bridge calling all decks. Please respond."

Nothing came back so she checked the screens monitoring all the decks. No one was there.

"I guess Ford's missing too." she muttered rubbing her head.

She made a log stating that she was injured and found no one aboard and that the engines were working but sub light were offline. She stated that she searched the ship finding no one and that everyone must have evacuated the ship since the escape pods were gone and that she was left behind in the chaos. She tried the restart on the sub light engines but they kept failing and she figured that the cloud was causing the trouble leaving her with one option. She tried the hyper drive but it failed to engage.

"Dammit." she muttered running her hand through her hair. She didn't know what was causing the engines to not work. Someone's hand touched her arm and she looked up to see Teal'c.

"Teal'c?" she asked confused.

"Listen to me Major Carter. You must not sleep."

"I know I need to rest though."

"You are injured. You must not sleep. If you do, you will die."

Teal'c kept saying that as she started nodding off. Even though he kept trying to wake her, she couldn't help it she fell off asleep anyway.

Life surged back into him and he took a deep breath.

"Aw dammit that hurt." he groaned out as he got up slowly. The panel was still open and the crystals were pretty fried. His coat and clothes were burned badly too. Ford got up and ran a hand through his hair finding it all sticking up.

"Talk about getting fried."

_Yes, it really hurt. A lot more than you think. Thank god for that Immortal healing ability._

_Sorry Herc. Glad to see you're still here with me._

He walked out grabbing the phone off the wall and tried to call the bridge. No answer came back.

"Where's Sam? She was in here with me."

_It is possible that the alien ship took everyone accept us because we were dead. _Herc thought.

"Great. I'm on a ship I understand only to certain points."

Putting the phone back and headed for the bridge, he took the coat off, mostly because the smell was getting bad and put it on a chair.

"This is just prim…." he started saying into the com for the ship when he noticed Carter asleep on a console.

"Sam, wake up. CARTER!!"

She sat up quickly hearing someone singing Twinkle, Twinkle little star and Ford looking at her. He looked terrible. His hair was fried and the rest of him was smoking in some places. His coat was missing too. The suit's everyone else was wearing was on him, but burnt badly in some area's.

"You're here? But I searched the ship." she muttered.

"Not everywhere then."

"What happened to you?"

"I…got fried. Don't worry about it. I can clean up later. What about you?"

"My head feels funny." she said smiling lightly as she started to look ready to sleep again. "We need to send a distress signal."

Ford helped her send out a distress signal after helping her look at her injury. She asked him how he was as he helped her. He mentioned his memory was messed up some and he wasn't feeling all that well but could function so they should forget about his condition and get to work. Hercules wasn't talking either. He was there but quiet at the moment. Since the healing hand device wasn't on board, he couldn't help her head. As they looked over the food Carter swore there was a little girl again.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" he said looking in the direction she was.

"I thought I saw a little girl."

"Ah, no. That would be strange seeing as there is no children on board, but if one shows up suddenly, it won't surprise me."

"Why not?" she asked more curious than anything else.

"With what we do, a talking cat could walk up and I wouldn't jump."

"We met a talking cat though, more than one."

"I meant like a cat from Earth, not Gia'as."

With rationing they had maybe two months. Between the both of them they still tried to figure out why the engines didn't work. They kept scanning the nebula to figure things out as well. Something about the nebula. Sensors couldn't figure out what the chemicals in the cloud were to figure out what was keeping the engines from engaging. They were working on the bridge when Carter heard someone talking to her that wasn't Ford.

"Yep I'd say you're stuck alright."

She turned seeing Daniel in a seat near her.

"Oh c'mon Sam, you've run the same diagnostic program for four hours, what makes you think that any of the results are going to change."

She turned back to the console.

"Sam hello." Daniel said snapping his fingers.

"Where you this annoying when you were ascended?"

Ford turned looking at her seeing she was talking to nobody. He was about to ask when Hercules said something.

_We know she has a concussion. I believe her mind is talking to her to either help her make a better decision or she's partially delusional._

_Where did you come up with that? And where the hell have you been?_

_The books you've been reading and memories I've been able to access points to it. I suggest we wait and see what happens. As for where I was, I was recovering from the shock still. As are you._

_True. Must be all that static I still feel in my hair. She mentioned seeing a little girl so maybe her mind is a little messed up. I hope to god it isn't permanent._

Ford chuckled inwardly and watched and figured it was Daniel since she said ascended. Whatever he said made her turn toward an empty seat and talk to it.

"No offense, but I really don't have time for this. This is ridicules, you aren't even real." she said turning back to the screen.

"I'm not so me as I'm you, part of you anyway, your subconscious mind really. What's real is up to you I guess." he said more irritating her.

"Daniel."

"Look you need some help after all, can't you just try to go along with this."

"You're me talking to me."

"Basically."

"You're right I need some help." Carter said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you."

"So what do I want?" Carter said watching him move over to where she was working. Her eyes completely passed by Ford. "What is it I can't figure out with my conscious mind?"

"Well I think you're going about this all wrong. You came to look at this gas cloud and you're running endless hyperdrive simulations."

"I've got a slight problem Daniel. Mainly that I'm stranded."

"Inside the only thing that will help man for years to come. You can see something like this up close. Seize the moment."

"Seize the moment?" Carter said.

Ford almost burst out laughing at that. She just kept looking at someone who wasn't there and talking to the air. He had done that before in his past, still did sometimes, but no one was ever actually there. Carter really thought she saw Daniel and it as amusing to see it one sided.

_Times like this I wish I could read minds, or hers anyway. That way this wouldn't be a one sided conversation._

_It is weird to watch, but maybe something will come up, or idea I mean. I met someone like this once, but they were actually what you now called mentally unstable._

"It's something new, something we've never encountered before and you're ignoring it. That sound like you?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel I can't even think straight much less stay awake."

"Sam, you have to check this out, it's important. Trust me."

She looked over the stuff she was doing and got up. She walked completely pass Ford.

"Sam."

"Look Daniel I'm…"

"I'm not Daniel, Sam."

She blinked her eyes trying remembering.

"You watched that and said nothing." she said looking displeased.

"I figured somewhere in that pretty, yet injured head of yours that whatever Daniel was saying was making sense. And you did say you were talking to yourself, in some sort of sense."

"Wait, you heard Daniel?!"

"No, but it had to be him talking because you mention his name. As I said, you said something about talking to yourself. Subconsciously I guess."

She rubbed her head turning away. They went down to the food area again and sorted through it to bring some to the bridge. Creaking sounds made them stop and look around. It sounded like the hull was bending like it was under water. A screen they looked at showed flashing words.

STRUCTURAL DAMAGE DETECTED. OUTER HULL INTEGRITY COMPRIMISED.

"Oh my God." she said looking at a time table.

It said they had a little over eight hours till the hull was breached bad enough to destroy the ship. Several sections of the ship were lit up showing the hull degradation.

Back at the SGC Daniel and Jack where in the elevator.

"Your heard about Sam and Ford?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "Eighteen hours past due, yeah. I'd say something went wrong."

Daniel only nodded. He said Hammond had decided to send SG teams to the planets along the route of where the Prometheus was going including sending them to see if it was on one of those planets. Daniel found the planets that where along the route.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well if something went wrong, they could have a chance by making it to a planet with a gate."

"At which time they would gate home, wouldn't they."

Daniel explained about when the Prometheus was stranded before and the hyperdrive failed and they couldn't get home because they didn't know where the Stargate was.

"Sounds like a long shot."

"Well the Tok'ra are unable to send a ship at this time. They said they'd try to trace the route later."

This upset Jack and they said a few more words were Jack wasn't happy and made it clear but didn't take it out on Daniel even after he left the elevator. Though Daniel could see it was really getting to Jack anyway.

Carter did the log again telling how the ship was being breached by the gasses. Ford made a log as well, and told in it how they were trying to do what they could and spoke about her head injury, but not about her talking to herself. The two of them shut off the damaged areas but it was only a matter of time before the hull breached. Even transferring power to the shields wasn't working. Ford stayed with her to make she didn't fall down or worse.

She looked up as she used her card and pushed buttons to close off another area. That little girl was back. She was wearing a white dress that was under her arms. It had no straps holding it up. She was blonde and about six to eight years of age.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon." she said.

Ford watched Carter moved away from the door looking at someone who wasn't there. Or at least he thought someone wasn't there. He blinked and saw nothing except Sam. She seemed to forget he was there again. He could have sworn he saw someone though. A little girl in a dress, maybe.

"Who are you? Want do you want?"

"Then we show your little light. Twinkle, Twinkle all the night. C'mon on."

Carter followed the little girl with Ford silently following.

"Wait." she said following. The hull creaked around them.

She stopped as she rounded a corner seeing Teal'c. He was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Samantha."

"Teal'c…..Did you just see…..of course you didn't."

Ford looked without moving seeing she saw Teal'c there now.

"I'm here to warn you."

"I know. I have to stay awake."

"That's not all. Everything may not be as it seems."

"The fact that I'm talking to someone who's not really here kinda speaks to that."

"On the contrary, I think it's you that's not here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe that you and the other crew members are being held prisoner aboard the alien vessel that attack you."

"How do you know?"

"It is possible that they are probing your mind. If so any information they obtain could be used to attack Earth."

"Hold on. Even if you're right and I'm not really here, what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Teal'c, give me something here."

"Very well. As you attempt to divulge and repair the ships engines, you may very well be giving them information of the Prometheus's technology. That's why you must do nothing."

"I can't do that Teal'c."

"Be careful Samantha."

"Wait where are you going?" she said seeing him walk off. "You're wrong Teal'c. I'm not on an alien ship. I'm right here."

"Sam, if you were dreaming as it sounds why would I be here?"

"Ford! Why do I keep forgetting you're there?" she said jumping, then turning around.

"I don't know. My ugly appearance perhaps." he said dryly.

"I thought you healed fast?"

"I have. My hair needs a barber. And it's still full of static."

"Find a hat then. That look is frightening." she said then suddenly started dropping.

She passed out on the deck and Ford caught her making sure she didn't hit the floor. Moving her was a bad idea, possibly so he sat with her and waited. She woke up about an hour or so later saying something about things being real.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." he said running his hand through her hair again.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"You're hurt and I can't help you like I wish so I stayed here and watched over you. Where else would I go anyway?"

She smiled weakly as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He helped her up and they went onto the bridge where she made another report to the log saying she had an idea about getting the ship free, but it would be risky.

"Better to try something than stay here till the ship is eroded away. I'd hate to see that this is the last time we get to be together. I want to do so much more with you."

"I know what you mean." she said kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's try this idea then and hope it works."

Alarms went off as doors closed off. They themselves locked into their seats and tried venting air from several decks to get the ship to move. It started to work and then stopped for some reason. Carter shut it down and raced out of her chair yelled a quick no. She left the bridge asking if someone was here.

"Have I told you my latest theory yet? It's pretty cool." Daniel said from behind her.

Ford could here her talking to someone again but wasn't there yet. His seatbelt wasn't coming undone so he ripped it off. He came up slowly still listening.

"Lose something?"

"Did you see a…"

"Little girl?"

"Yeah."

"No. You know, you don't look so good." he said following her down the corridor. Ford followed but she didn't seem to notice he was there. Though he was being inconspicuous.

"Anyway about my theory. What if this cloud isn't so much as a collection of corrosive gases as it might be a sentient being. I'm saying the cloud is alive Sam."

"The cloud is alive?"

"Yeah, a sentient being, feelings, memories, a space born entity if you will."

Ford noticed she looked exhausted, ready to fall, literally. And having to look like someone just told her the stupidest thing in the universe.

"That's crazy."

"Why else would it be eroding the ship?"

"Because the gasses are corrosive."

"Or. Maybe it was offended that something flew inside it. The point is, if we talk to it, maybe it will let us go."

"You want me to talk to the cloud?"

"Would it kill you to try?"

"How would you like me to do that?"

"That little girl running around the ship. Maybe she is the personification of the cloud. That's isn't way of trying to communicate with us." Daniel said as she started falling to the ground.

Ford didn't care what she was hearing, he ran forward and kept her from falling even though she was holding on to the handles on the wall. She still barely noticed.

"This isn't helping." she said nodding off.

"Dammit Sam! Don't fall asleep again!" Ford yelled. She didn't hear him though.

_Did she say something about the cloud being alive? _Herc asked.

_I don't see how, but it happened on a Star Trek episode once, so….._

Ford was just holding her when he could swear he heard someone singing.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?" a female child voice said.

"My mother used to sing that to me." Carter said sitting up from Ford's lap suddenly.

"Whoa." he said. He could see her too.

"How obscure." the little girl said.

"I'm so tired." Sam said.

"You can't sleep, not yet." the little girl said.

Ford thought of talking, but decided to stay quiet. The girl was paying more attention to Sam than him. But she did acknowledge him slightly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

They went to the mess hall and Ford helped Carter to a chair. She sat at the head while the girl walked off. She came back with food.

"Eat. You need to keep your strength up."

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm Grace."

"Interesting, but pretty." Ford said quietly. Grace looked at him with a smile and he wasn't sure how to take that. It was so emotionless.

"Who are you?" Carter asked.

"You know."

"No I don't know." Carter said. Suddenly the girl disappeared. The food disappeared too.

"This is getting weird. I even saw her and she looked at me too."

She chuckled and had him help her to the bridge.

"The cloud being alive? That…."

"Sounds stupid, I know." she said as they walked to the bridge.

"No, in fact it makes sense. She or it is personifying itself in ways that only you can see."

"But you saw her this time."

"I know, and it made no sense." he said scratching his head. "But it is a possible theory. They did it on Star Trek."

Jack and his small team came home finding Hammond at the bottom of the ramp. He informed them he found nothing. The very primitive society knew nothing as saw even less.

"We're oh for seven sir."

"What about the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked.

Hammond said they were looking at the route it was scheduled to take and were expanding their search of the areas where it had to make cool down stops. Jack left not feeling great and very upset.

"I don't want to hear it." Jack said as he messes around in his locker. He was de-gearing. Teal'c was behind him a ways. "Not in the mood."

He finally turned around when Teal'c hadn't said anything.

"Alright what?" he said gruffly.

Teal'c explained of a similar situation where Jack was lost and Sam went through the same thing. Teal'c told him how he felt Jack was like a younger brother and did miss his presence when he was lost.

"I know what you're trying to do Teal'c and I appreciate it."

Carter was watching Grace blow bubbles as was Ford who still didn't understand why he was seeing her too. He didn't ask either. They were both sitting on the floor on the bridge just watching. They ran out of ideas.

"You want to try?" she asked them.

Carter shook her head saying no. Ford did the same.

"It's fun."

"I remember when I was a little girl I wondered how a bubble could exist." she started going technical saying this about surface tension when Grace spoke up.

"Boring."

"I'd say she takes after Jack."

"Yeah." she said lightly rubbing her head.

"Here try it."

Carter blew a few bubbles.

"See. Fun."

"Yeah."

The girl left suddenly.

"Carter what can we do to help you stay awake? We've….you're scaring me."

"I know. I'm scared as well." she said leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I'd probably be right along with you with that head injury or worse if…." he stopped when the ship started shaking.

Ford helped her up and they moved toward the bridge computers. It was telling them there was a serious hull breach about to happen and a lot of loud alarms were going off. Smoke vented from several areas behind them.

"What do you want?" Carter asked when the girl showed up.

"What do you mean?" she said still blowing bubbles.

"Who ever you are, I know why everyone keeps showing up. Why are you here? What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything, but you do." Grace said still blowing bubbles. "Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. How could he see where to go, if you did not twinkle so."

Carter looked at the bubbles then got an idea. Ford followed making her tell him so if she passed out again he could do it, if the idea worked. It was ingenious to say the least. Carter went technical on both of them since Grace had followed along asking. It worked. She then made a bubble around the ship by using the hyperdrive. From there the sublight engines kicked on. The two worked on moving the ship while watching the engine's as the rest of SG-1 showed up but Ford never noticed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I believe she is attempting to rescue her fellow crew members." Teal'c stated.

"That's crazy. Go back to Earth then bring in the cavalry." Daniel said.

"There's no time." Carter said.

"What?" Ford looked at her.

"Never mind." she said.

"I agree." Teal'c said agreeing with Carter's no time statement. "The alien vessel is too formidable."

"Would you guys shut up." Jack said. "Just let her work."

Carter only glanced back a second before returning to the helm.

"Who is there now?"

"What? Oh…ah the Colonel was."

"I'm guessing if I was on that ship or didn't come somewhere I'd be here telling you something."

"Probably. I'm just glad you here in reality. Being alone would suck. Not to mention I probably be in worse shape."

Carter moved toward the large alien ship and opened a channel. She stated to them that she knew a way out, but they would have to return her crewmates and she would help them leave. Almost instantly everyone was back on the ship.

"That was quick." he said.

The Captain asked something and Carter told him to bear with her. Ford gave him a brief explanation as she extended the hyperdrive shield around the alien ship and took it out of the cloud. They followed their end of the deal and flew away.

"Well done Major. Ford."

"With your permission sir I'd like to relive myself of duty."

"Easy."

He was about to order someone when Ford said he'd be taking her. The Captain didn't object. The flight home was thankfully uneventful from there. Ford stayed with her even though she slept the entire way home.

Ford was still with her in the infirmary at the SGC as she started waking up. He had fallen asleep in the chair about an hour ago, but Hercules was there watching. Jack was there too sitting on a bed. When they had gotten back and she was being tended to Jack had asked what happened to his coat and why he was wearing a hat. He gave them a brief explanation and got a good round of laughs at his new hairdo.

"Hey."

"Jack?" she said seeing him through droopy lids.

"Excuse me?" he said leaning forward some.

"Sorry, sir."

"Yes well, a massive concussion will tend to….disorient one." he said getting up and coming next to her bed.

"How long were we out there?"

"It's all relative Carter. That whole time space continuum thing." he said waving his hands.

"Sir." she said tiredly.

"Four days."

"Could have sworn it was weeks." she said weakly.

"Teal'c and Daniel say hi. They're planning a bit of a shindig for when your up and around. There's talk of cake."

"Cake." she said smiling.

"My idea." he said smiling with pride.

"Can't wait."

"Need anything? Magazine, yo-yo."

"I'm fine."

"I guess you are."

"Thank you sir." she said as he turned to leave.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Think nothing of it. I've got plenty of that." he said giving her a smile then leaving.

She felt a hand give her hand a squeeze and looked seeing Ford was there.

"Need anything for me to go get?"

"No. I just some sleep." she said smiling lightly. "How.."

"I'm fine Sam. Just get some rest, I'll be back in about an hour. We're home, so there is nothing to worry about." he said standing up.

"We really here?"

"Have I lied to you yet? Not that I'm trying…."

She smiled and then dropped off to sleep still feeling his holding her hand.

A couple days later Sam was pretty much back to full health, but was to take it easy anyway, and that shindig was going on in the mess hall. They where all having a lot of fun talking about funny things about their different past, either missions or personal stuff. Ford didn't have much for stories to offer though considering his past and it was something he tried to avoid unless they really bugged him about it. They were all at a table to themselves. Ford made the cake which astounded them all, especially Jack who said he hadn't tasted cake that good in a long time.

"Can you tell us anything interesting that happened during the time you had switched bodies?"

"You're never going to give up on that are you sir."

"Here. I'll tell you this. It doesn't involve Carter's body so I don't mind telling them. Carter learned first hand what it's like for us to get…..hit." he said in a whisper as he looked down briefly.

"Someone kicked her…or your body there?" Daniel whispered. "What did you do to…."

Carter shook her head like she was sorry to see this come up. But it was his body so she didn't care much.

"No. I went out to get something for us to eat since we had to get some rest. I normally can stay up quite a few days, Sam's body, no. So we stayed in a hotel. In separate beds." he stressed seeing the look on Jack's face. "Anyway, when I came back and opened the door, the handle was at the right place, she was at the wrong time."

"It hurt like hell." Carter said remembering the incident.

"Now she can say that she understands when it happens to us guys."

No one seemed to comment but the three guys looked like they were remembering some painful experiences.

"Anything that happened to you in her…."

"No comment."

"So something did happen." he said thinking.

"Drop it sir."

"Here's something funny. You know how we have to shave…you know." he said pointing at his face. "Anyway, we're used to having the itching sensation as the facial grows back. Sam couldn't take."

"I hear a laugh coming on." Jack said already chuckling from thinking about it.

"I had to do it and she kept flinching. It took over an hour."

"He couldn't stop laughing. It got real annoying after awhile. I would have slapped him up side the head."

"But you would have hurt yourself, in a sense." Daniel said.

"Exactly. I'm still surprised he didn't cut me, or, you get the idea."

"Anything else?"

"Don't go there Jack." they both said.

Jack realized he was pushing it and gave up changing the subject.

"How many times did we screw up an episode?" Jack asked taking a drink of his pop.

"Screw ups? You mean all those different bloopers as they call them. Well….let's see….." Ford said setting down his pop. He rubbed under his nose thinking. "Something really funny I'm guessing is what you want to hear."

"It would be better." Jack said. "And maybe about Carter if possible."

"Sir!"

"Just wondering. You know like lost clothing or you know." he said casually.

"Interesting Jack. You have a streak of evil in you that runs really deep. Okay, with Carter hmmm?"

"You're not serious." she said glaring at Ford.

"Don't worry Sam. Nothing extremely personal I would reveal. She has forgotten her lines on occasion, as many do. Once made a particular joke, to which I cannot repeat right now. I think Daniel was the one who forgot the most or Jack. She's more than once knocked over whatever experiment she's been working on or dropped it. Jack has dropped his gun more times than I can count and broken several objects as he picked them up, usually something Carter was working on. For some reason the actor loved pulling pranks. He did pull one involving clothing. He somehow, I never figured out how, took Carter's….the actress anyway. And so help me Jack, you pull this stunt I'll do whatever she says to do to you. Whatever it is." he said giving Jack a very serious look. Jack looked at him seriously to taking it for being a real threat.

"Anyway he switched the pants she was suppose to wear with the same pair, but changed. A lot like the one's she's wearing now. The stitching in the leg seems was messed with, making them….loose. They were doing a debriefing or briefing, I don't remember which one but he had somehow tied or hooked her pants to her chair, one of the belt loops. I guessing he had an accomplice. You can guess from there what happened when she got up. I don't know why, but she had boxers on, which is why he probably did it. But she seriously got him back later that day. They had to stop the recording of the show for a week."

"That was more information than they needed to know." Carter said glaring.

"Ah, but you'll like this Sam. I helped get him back with her. We put an itching powered in his clothing. ALL of his clothes. After doing a episode, he went to change into normal clothes and it took about half an hour and everywhere but his head itched bad enough he broke out in a rash. It was funny to watch him dance around the set. Stripping as he went. He knew she was behind it, but he never found out who helped her, never. After that, no serious pranks ever happened."

Jack visibly cringed at the thought. Sam smiled wickedly at the thought.

"Interesting idea." she said she said looking at her superior officer. Her mind thought about what it probably looked like as she smiled.

"You going to protect me from her?" Jack said moving closer to Ford as an act. "Wait a minute, you helped? How? Why were you there?"

"I…..um….ah, was invited one week, to talk with the cast and see how things worked. Friends in, high places, that sort of thing." he said quickly. "Anyway as far as I've seen, there have been no pranks here. It's a military instillation so that would be wrong to have." Ford said looking at Jack.

"Unless you've been doing those sort of things without me noticing."

"Nothing like that happens here." Daniel said.

"Maybe we should have a few."

"Sir. I doubt Hammond would like that."

"You're spoiling the moment Carter. A few harmless pranks wouldn't be bad."

"I've opened up something I never should have." Ford said rubbing his face.

They talked more, laughing along to other stories and things. Someone started tossing food, Daniel most likely and it got a little more that just a few small objects after a few moments. Ford was laughing about something he heard that Carter had did when she was drunk once, when she shoved a large piece of cake in his face. This brought a large round of laughs. Even Teal'c had to laugh.

"You going to get her back?" Jack asked.

"No." he said wiping his face some.

"You're not?" Carter asked surprise. She actually was expecting him to put cake in her face as well and had her arms up protecting herself.

"I probably look better this way with the bad hair anyway." He wore a hat to keep it hidden though. A camouflaged ball cap.

This brought another round of laughs in which Ford did, gently though, put some cake in her face since she wasn't expecting it. He was careful enough not to get it in her hair. Jack laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. It wasn't long and they all were throwing cake.

Seeing as Carter was still down for recovery time, they had the week off. Considering the 'discussion' on pranks that happened last night, the next week became interesting.

On the first day, Jack messed with Ford's guns. He didn't know it though till it was too late. As he was getting ready to fire the personal cannon on the indoor firing range, using normal ammo, he didn't check it out first.

"I still can't believe you did that." she said checking the nine she was getting ready to fire.

"Did what?" Ford asked as he slapped a magazine into the handle.

"You got cake in my hair."

"Oh no, that was Jack. He threw, you ducked and then it got in your hair. I just rubbed it in your face." he said putting the special glasses on.

"I'm surprised you did that too."

"We were all having fun. If you want you can do something….to me." he said taking aim.

"Ah, this is where you two are." Jack said coming up to them with a smile.

"Sir."

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Wait don't fire yet. I can't talk over your loud cannon."

"I'm using normal ammo. Last time I…."

"Yeah, I know. I saw the report." he said lowering Ford's gun with his hand. "Can I see that?"

Ford handed it over and he ejected the clip then put it back.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

"Great, oh can you go get me a PC-90. I need some extra practice."

Ford walked off as Jack fired a few shots as did Carter. He came back a minute later and handed it over.

"I only fired three rounds. Not bad by the looks of it." Jack said pulling the target down. There was three rounds in the chest.

"Nice." Ford said nodding. "I would have done better though."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Jack said smartly as he took the PC-90. "But you're younger and used to firing a single shooter."

Jack moved over to the next stall and took aim.

"Any special reason you're here? Or was it just to get that extra practice?" Ford asked feeling something suspicious in the air.

"Came to how you two were doing. You know, because of yesterday." he said casually.

"I thought it was different, but fun."

"I'm fine sir, just took longer to clean it out of my hair. Since it's longer than yours." she said with a tone that poked at his age.

"Well, it did take me sometime to get cake out of my nose, eyes, ears…anyway, I've got paperwork to fill out, so I'll catch you later. I'll come back to this." he said walking off.

"That was strange." he said putting a new target up and making it go as far back as possible.

"Yeah, it was different…for the Colonel to act that way."

"He say anything while I was gone?" Ford said taking aim.

"No, just fired off three rounds then set your gun down as you came back."

"Hmm." he said concentrating on the target.

As she brought her target forward, Ford fired. But something went wrong as the bullet didn't eject and the chamber exploded sending foam out of all the open areas of the gun like a pop shaken up then opened.

"What the hell?!" Ford yelled wiping his face and shaking the gun.

Pretty far away from them, they heard laughter that disappeared as a door closed. Sam came around seeing the gun dripping and he looking a lot like a can of shaving cream was blown up on him. He ejected the clip to find it was not his clip. More foam came out with it.

"What is it?" she asked stepping back. She thought it might be a new ammo, thought.

"It's feels like shaving cream. Jack rigged my gun, this isn't my clip! I don't believe this!" he said shaking the gun. "This stuff itches!"

"The Colonel isn't bright enough to do something like that, is he?"

"Someone must have helped him! Quartermaster!" he said walking away quickly. "God this stuff itches!"

In the commissary later….

Daniel was looking over some notes as Ford sat down across from him with Sam.

"Hey." he said looking up at them momentarily.

"You know what Jack did to me?" Ford said leaning onto the table with both arms crossed in front of him.

"I heard something about your gun having problems."

"It didn't have problems Daniel, until Jack pulled a prank." Sam said taking a drink of her juice.

"He did? That explains some things." Daniel said nodding in remembrance of something.

They looked at each other then at Daniel confused.

"While we were having breakfast this morning, Jack, 'accidentally' knocked my coffee over. He said he was sorry and went to get me another cup, but then he was called away quickly before he could do it. Now when I entered here this morning and got my coffee, that dish was filled with sugar. When I made myself another cup after he left, I wasn't putting sugar in the cup."

"I never should have opened my big mouth." Ford said shaking his head. "He pulled prank on you to."

"Oh yeah. You know how much sugar I put in my coffee." he said as they nodded.

"It becomes more sugar than coffee. I'm surprised you don't shake all day."

"Anyway, it was salt. I was extremely thirsty and took a big swig after the generous amounts I put in the cup, and about gagged to death. I'm still trying to get the salty taste out of my mouth." he said grimacing. "So what did he do to you?"

"He changed the clip. The Quartermaster helped him by order only and was able to rig a clip to explode with shaving cream and something else that made me itch for awhile as soon as I pulled the trigger. The only reason Jack did that was because my gun doesn't get damaged and because it's so easy to clean." Ford said stabbing the meatloaf. "I make better meatloaf than this."

"Oh. Okay, ah he do anything to you yet Sam?"

She stopped midway to her mouth with a spoon of Jello.

"Ah….not yet. He better not."

"I doubt he will seeing as you're an officer and we aren't. He can do things to us."

After they were finished eating, Daniel went to his office and started working on his notes and translations, but not before checking the place out. Ford went to do another training class in unarmed combat as Sam went back to her lab. She was still working on some objects that were recovered on another planet that needed her to use the microscope.

"Well, I'm done for the day with training. What can I do here to help?"

"Give me a moment to write this information down." she said not looking up from the microscope lens.

"No problem." he said sitting on the stool near her. "What are you looking at?"

"Some unknown metal that SG-10 found…" she said looking up at him.

She stopped as he started chuckling and tried to stop, unsuccessfully as it turned into full blown laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded. "Wait, he didn't…"

"Jack got you too." he said stepping off the stool so he didn't fall off. It took him a moment before he could talk even with the glare she gave. "Let me get…"

He found a shiny enough object and handed it over. She looked at her reflection seeing two dark rings, one around each eye. Ford couldn't help it as he started laughing again at her anger look. The dark rings just made her look funnier.

"He got you good."

She glared at him even harder and he left laughing since he couldn't stop.

Over the next two days, Jack pulled a few more pranks. Ford was gotten when his coat was sabotaged. He put it on for testing it out with a new test with the zat guns to see if he could make himself close to impervious to the effects better than usual. He came into the lab and stood their as one of the techs shot him once. It didn't work as he felt the full effect, but didn't pass out. Instead an adrenalin surge happened as his coat somehow grew bigger around him. Everyone was surprised including him as a yellow balloon like object encompassed him as it inflated from inside his coat. Within less than a minute he was now off the ground by about two feet and not able to do anything with his legs and seeing as the inflated object inflated up to under his arms, he couldn't get access into his coat for his knifes or guns. Jack walked by the room, looked inside and walked away laughing. Daniel was pranked when he went to spray his glasses to clean them while looking over notes. All he ended up doing was spraying a grease on them that wouldn't come off not matter how much he cleaned them. He eventually got them cleaned, but it took an hour. Another joke on him was Jack somehow managed to make it so all his pencils broke in half, all of them. Jack's biggest mistake on pranking Carter was when he messed with the shampoo she like to use. Unfortunately, he didn't know other woman also used it and several woman came out with blue hair. Fortunately, it wasn't a permanent dye and washed out quickly. Ford thought her new, but temporary look was, interesting. Certainly a head turner. If it wasn't for regulations, Ford wanted her to keep it. Jack got reprimanded by Hammond for that stunt, but did admit it was funny.

Day three…..

"Okay folks, the pranks are over. After that last one, which even though was funny Carter, I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely as he walked into her lab where the rest of the team was.

"Forgive me if I don't believe that sir." she replied smartly.

"I thought it looked cool." Ford said.

"Then you go do it." she said.

"I did once, but I got in trouble and had to shave my head. Since then I haven't messed with hair color. Personally I thought I looked cool."

"Anyway, Hammond has already yelled at me for doing that and warned me not to do any more pranks."

"And yet, you didn't prank Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Actually I did. It just wasn't as funny." Jack said.

"What did he do to you?" Daniel asked.

"I had new candles, with a flame that would not go out, even with water." Teal'c stated.

"It would have been funnier if he had continued to try and put them out, but he just left and got help."

"You know what Jack?" Ford said as he leaned on her table with one elbow.

"What?"

"I'm going to get you back. And they are going to help." he said pointing at the rest of the team.

"Forget it. Hammond said…"

"I know what he said. But that doesn't mean it applies to us. Or at least me."

"You're not going to do anything, that's an order."

"Jack, Jack, Jack, as much as I respect you, like and love you like a brother. You're going to pay. I got a nice idea going on up here and even though I've never actually said this before, I'm going to use my ego, per say and state that I'm too valuable to get rid of, so I can get away with this idea." he said getting off the table. "I'll let you guys in on it later when we are alone. Have fun Jack."

Before Jack could say anything or go after him, he was long gone.

"Well, I for one am in on this." Daniel said leaving. "I've got to see what he has in mind."

"What's he going to do Major?" he asked looking out the doorway then coming back in.

"I have no idea sir. But I'll help him, but only if it won't get me in trouble." she said smiling wickedly. "Maybe I can talk him into using that itching power on your clothes."

"Yeah, right. T?"

"I am uncertain O'Neill. It would depend on his course of action."

"Great. What if I order you two to stay out of this?"

"Well sir, it depends on if it would get me in trouble or not." she said.

"I do not believe Mr. Primus would do something that would injure you O'Neill."

Jack left to see what Ford was up to.

Day four……

Ford called them all the night before at home and told them to meet him early in the morning at the base. Real early. They all arrived, got breakfast and sat down with him at a table.

"I take it Jack's not here yet?" Daniel asked yawning. "If it weren't for the fact I want to see this through, I'd still be in bed." he said putting sugar into his coffee.

"So would I Daniel. As for Jack, not yet, but he will be here soon….Jesus Christ Daniel, what are you doing?!"

"Putting sugar in my coffee. You've seen me do this before." he said still pouring.

"Apparently not! I've never seen….he actually put that much naturally?"

Carter and Teal'c nodded.

"Good grief. You might as well put a whole cane inside that cup." he said as Daniel finally stopped pouring. "Next time, just have me call Jamaica and have them drop a plane load off into the cup for ya. Where was I?"

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Right. Anyway, for the rest of the week, I'll show up talking to you all at different times and make it look like we are planning something big, especially when he is around. Now, we can smile at him when we are talking and he's too far away to hear what we would be saying. When he comes up, in or whatever and starts asking questions, we all know nothing, even if he orders answers. You all will know nothing so he won't get any lies."

"I do not understand Mr. Primus."

"The prank on him is simple….we do nothing."

They looked at him confused.

"I don't see how this will work. We do nothing and…" Daniel said rolling a hand.

"That's just it. What is Jack constantly doing when faced with a situation?" he said grimacing at the cup of what couldn't be coffee anymore that Daniel was drinking. "Do you ever have real teeth anymore?"

"Yes."

"He's always thinking of what's probably going to….oh. Oh! Ford, that's prefect!" she said whispering in excitement.

"I don't get it." Daniel stated.

"Nor do I." Teal'c said.

"It's simple. Jack thinks we are going to do something so he will constantly be looking over his shoulder, at his stuff and other things suspiciously. He'll be so jumpy thinking something is about to happen. Now I'm going to tell Hammond about this and hopefully he'll play along. If not, we'll play until Hammond says something or tells Jack. This way Jack will always think something is up." he said chuckling.

"Oh, that's devious." Daniel said smiling. "I'm going to love to see this through."

"This is perfect. Oh, here he comes." she said.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, you're late, as I expected. We haven't got the final details planned, but know this, within the next couple of days, probably by Monday, most likely sooner if things work out like they are, we'll get you back in a way you never expected." Ford said standing up. "All things considered, as to how early we all came in, it could already be in place. It's going to be a blast when you trigger it. But don't worry, you won't be hurt in any way. Not intentionally of course."

Ford walked away quickly leaving Jack's team to smile at him. Ford did tell Hammond his idea, and Hammond laughed at it saying he'd keep quiet unless a important mission came up, then it would be called off.

Day five……

Things at the base were still going on as usual. Other teams going off base, research and development, medical issues and objectives and such. Just about a typical day. Expect for Jack. It was anything but normal. Everywhere he went, he was looking around to see what was about to be sprung on him. Checking his food, his office, which he still denied existed some days, even in the bathroom he expected something. Daniel was washing his hands when Jack walked in. Jack looked up suddenly then around as he saw Daniel smile.

"It's going to happen in here then? Where Daniel?" Jack said looking around.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack."

"Yes you do." Jack stated still glancing around.

"No, no I don't. Look, I've got to get back to work." Daniel said drying his hands then leaving a very skeptical and nervous Jack as he laughed on his way out.

Later in the commissary, he came in grabbing his daily dose of Jello. Ford and Carter were talking about a…technical issue.

"So, if that base math is applied to that equation…." she said rattling on about the equation.

"Then the answer is simple and easy. I see how it works." Ford said as Jack sat down next to them, then scooted over suddenly.

"More Jello Jack." he quipped.

"Yes. There's always room for Jello." he said lifting a spoonful of the blue stuff.

"Sure you'll enjoy it." Ford said hiding a small laugh behind his mug of root beer.

Jack hadn't even got to spoon into his mouth when he suddenly looked at it like something was wrong. Sam bit her lip and looked away as her shoulders shook with hidden laughter that escaped into giggles.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked feigning ignorance.

"Did you spike the Jello?" Jack asked dropping the spoon full back into the bowl.

"Did I now…..or was it someone else?" he said making Carter burst out laughing. He joined in instantly.

"Ah for crying out loud!" Jack said getting up. "Wait, you couldn't have spiked my Jello. Everyone else is eating it to, including you Carter."

"Okay Jack, I'll give you a break, for the moment. Your food is not spiked, I assure you."

"He's right sir. He never messed with the food." she said wiping her eyes after seeing Jack look at Ford skeptical.

Jack sat down seeing as several other people in the commissary were looking at him and that he believed Carter. The rest of the day, he was increasingly looking around like something was about to happen, especially after Ford and Carter left the table smiling. The rest of the week ended up being the same for Jack. He was so happy to get home that weekend and thought he was safe, until he walked outside to get his mail and saw the General Lee driving past. He was now pissed off that they might have done something to prank him in his own house and when he tried calling everyone about it, they all said they had no idea what Ford was up to and didn't know where he was, even Carter didn't know where he was or why he drove by Jack's house.

"You drove by his house?" she said laughing. "He called here looking for you."

"I did it when I noticed him coming outside for his mail. I'd been sitting there about an hour, reading, waiting, on purpose." Ford said as he talked to her outside her house. "I knew when he saw me drive by he'd think something was really up then. The look on his face was priceless. Even got a picture. I almost thought he'd start running me and the General down."

"Bet he's going to really come down on you Monday."

"Probably will, but it's worth every minute." he said laughing with her.

Monday, Jack came to work in his truck furious. He searched his house several times looking for anything out of place and found nothing. Even washed all of his clothes just in case. Nothing was messed with on his property or his truck. But he knew something was about to happen. They were setting him up big and he knew it. But today he was going to find out what it was even if he had to get Hammond to order them to tell him. He found his team sitting in the commissary eating breakfast and talking. Even Teal'c looked a little happier.

"Alright!" Jack said entering the room as he pushed the doors out of the way and in the process startling most of the people in the room.

Most of the enlisted people stood at attention thinking something was up. Even Carter started to get up, but Ford told her to forget it. She sat down reluctantly seeing as Jack was in command mode.

"I order you people to tell me what this prank is right now. No ifs, ands or buts. I'm tired of looking over my back thinking something is about to happen. I just spent my weekend searching my house and my property I might add!" he said leaning onto the table heavily.

The rest of everyone in the room went back to what they were doing seeing as Jack was not after them, but they were wary. The look on Jack's face was intense anger, but controlled. Only Teal'c was keeping from snickering, if he could to begin with.

"I even washed all my clothes all over again!! Now I want to hear what it is or else I'm going to Hammond."

With the exception of Teal'c, the other three laughed really hard.

"Should we really tell him?" Ford asked playfully between breaths. "Oh, we or I never spiked your clothes with itching powered."

"I don't know. We haven't really sprang it yet." Daniel said as Jack kept glaring between them all.

"Teal'c? You're suppose to be looking out for me."

"I an unaware of the prank O'Neill." he stated.

"We should tell him. Driving by his house did push him too far Ford." she said winking only so Ford saw.

"Yeah Ford. What were you doing there at my house anyway."

"I wasn't at your house, I was just…..in the neighborhood." he said casually with a small laugh.

"Yeah right. Like I believe that line. Now what's going to happen?" he demanded.

"Okay Jack, you win." Ford said setting his coffee down. "The prank has already happened."

"And it worked beautifully I might add." Daniel said pointing at Ford.

"It was a great idea wasn't it." he said.

"I thought it was perfect." Carter said with a laugh.

"Indeed."

"What?!" Jack asked confused. "I never saw anything. Nothing was messed up anywhere, my food was fine, my house wasn't invaded and my truck works."

"That's the point Jack. We never did anything." Ford said shrugging.

Jack was still confused.

"The point of Ford's plan was to make you nervous and uneasy O'Neill. I have to agree his plan of action was successful." Teal'c said smiling.

"You mean….nothing, was ever going to happen?" Jack said sitting down.

"No." Ford and Daniel said.

"Nothing at all sir."

"I know how your mind works Jack and it was easy to play on. Part of it anyway. Just making you think we would get back at you in some……twisted way, and doing nothing was the best way. For over a week, the weekend and today, you were….jumpy and paranoid about everything and just about everyone."

"That was cruel people. I barely got any sleep!"

"Spiking my coffee with salt was cruel Jack."

"You did that to yourself Daniel." he said sarcastically.

"Jack, salt doesn't go in the sugar bowel."

"Changing hair color to an exotic nature is against the regs sir…or is it?" she said confused. "I haven't really looked lately now that I think about it. Couple of weeks back me and Ford were down at the Air Force base flying and I could swear I saw a Lieutenant with light blue hair."

"It was a fuchsia color, or so she said when I stared to long and she asked what I was looking at. Being color blind, it looked almost pink to me."

"Did you find out why she had it that color?"

"No. Just what color it was actually." he said hearing a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"How long were you all just going to let me keep this up anyway? Till I went stir crazy!"

"No Jack."

"No way sir. That would be going to far."

"Hammond said he'd stop the prank as soon as a mission came up or it got to far out of hand."

"He what?! He was in on this?!" he exclaimed looking at Ford.

"I told him about it and he'd decided to play along." Ford said smiling.

"I don't believe this!" Jack said slamming his hands down on the table.

He got mumbling something about traitors and good jobs and something along the lines of needing a beer as he left them to their laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

EPISODE WITH OSIRIS manipulating Daniels dreams. Carter was going out with some cop as well, but in this story he is not there or ever going to be since she has been going out with Ford.

Daniel was at home doing his usual stuff. Studying. He was looking at some paper's and old artifacts as he talked into his tape recorder. He was still talking into it about some item he had being a gift for a special occasion when a lady behind him, long blonde, slightly curly hair in a long yellow dress spoke saying it was a gift for the kings to hope that the rivers would rise making crops plentiful.

"Doctor Jordan sent me a picture a few weeks ago, so I guess I've have a little more time to study it. I'm Sarah Gardner." she said shaking his hand.

Daniel was actually sleeping not knowing that it was someone manipulating his dreams.

He tossed and turned on his bed while a small device attached to his head blinked a blue light. The same lady was sitting next to him with a device on her head watching him sleep while manipulating his dreams.

Carter was sitting in a coffee shop when Ford walked over and sat down surprising her. She was wearing a dress which went around the neck to hold it on. It was a pretty light blue with blue flowers.

"You should have woke me earlier and we could have had more time to talk or something instead of a quick cup then off we go to save the planet."

"I was thinking." she said looking at him then at her cup of coffee.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No it's just work and recent events. We need to get going."

"I'll have to go with you unless you have a problem with it."

"Why?" she asked picking up her coffee.

"I walked over here. Ran really. Something's wrong with the General and I haven't had time to check it out."

"General Hammond?" she asked worried.

"No, the car."

"Oh. Any idea's?"

"Probably out of gas." he said paying for his and her drink. She tried to say she would pay but he didn't let her.

At the SGC…..

Carter was explaining something to Daniel technically. Daniel was listening but very tired. They were leaving her lab as she spoke.

"It jams the frequencies the Goa'uld use for communications, and the remote control devices they use for ring transporters, and we're trying to make it portable enough to…" she stopped seeing Daniel covering a yawn and failing.

"At least pretend that it is interesting. Ford always listens. Only reason I know is, is he will repeat or add to what I say, helping me out if I ask. He's been a great help on this project."

Daniel waved his hand still yawning. "It was very interesting. Please go on."

"Are you tired?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night." he said covering another yawn.

"About what?" she asked curious about what could cause him to be this restless.

He explained the dream he had with Sarah and her helping him out in Chicago before the Stargate program.

"How is that weird?"

"Things were all mixed up, my hair was different, you know."

"No offense Daniel. But maybe you have some issues to work out." she said pulling her card out and activating the elevator.

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I thought I was." he said. Sam smiled as the door opened. Jack was there leaning against the wall and messing with his left ear.

"Colonel." she said.

Daniel yawned and pointed off behind him.

"I'll talk to you later okay." she said stepping in. Daniel nodded and walked off covering another yawn.

She pushed a button and then started humming moments later.

Jack looked at her strange. He knew that tune to, but couldn't place it.

"You're humming?"

"I am?" she said turning to him.

She turned back away. Jack made a few faces showing he was thinking but she never noticed.

"Ford and you getting closer I take it."

"Why would…."

"Humming."

"Yes sir." she said smiling.

"Look it's none of my business, I'm just happy you're happy and not about…..quarks." he said like he plucked it out of the air. His hand make a gesture as though he did have to.

"Not bad with quarks." he said moments later.

"Excellent."

"He isn't doing anything he shouldn't is he, harmful, inflicting bodily or verbal…"

"No." she said smiling. "He's more like the perfect gentleman. I've never met anyone like him before. He's sweet, charming, knows all the right things to say and actually means it. It's like he's the ideal man for women. Besides, I could kick his ass if he tried anything since he's mentioned he wouldn't fight back."

"And the fact he is…joined?"

"Actually sir, I sometimes forget that he has a symbiont. I know the feeling, or I did once, so that's probably why I'm not bothered by it."

"Yes, well, Hercules doesn't talk much does he?"

"Not really sir." she said shaking her head. "I'm not really sure why."

"I know this is none of my business, but how close have you two actually gotten?"

"Sir, that's none of your business." she snapped.

"I know, I'm just looking out for you Carter. I don't want to see you get hurt." he said sympathetically.

"Thanks for the thought sir, but I am doing fine." she said seeing he was looking out for her.

Jack got off at level 28 and said see ya later. She said the same and pushed a button for a different level, humming again as the door closed.

Ford was upstairs in the parking garage for vehicle maintenance looking his car over. Carter didn't know it was at the SGC and since she didn't ask, Ford never said anything when she brought him to work. Luck was with him in some ways. It was out of gas. Worse was he had no oil. It was drained and he figured it was a prank or something.

"It's got to be Jack. Or wait. He wouldn't go this far." he said getting out from under the car. A quick dusting off of his clothes and he packed up his tools.

"Gotta talk to the General about this. Unless Jack…..no…maybe it's payback for that prank on him last week, hmm." he said shaking his head as he headed back into the base.

The day was rather uneventful letting everyone just get backed up work done. Jack finished paper work that took him most of the day, which Carter and Ford thought strange being as who he really was. Daniel looked over his artifacts and other objects and notes while Carter kept working on her jamming device and other things. Ford had been given the duty of helping give self defense lessons to recruits or anyone who was at the base. Only a few times had all of the SG-1 team participated. Teal'c always thought it was an interesting and informative experience. Hammond had given him that job quite awhile ago since he was trained in several martial arts and other tactics. Sometimes he taught others how to shoot right since some people had trouble shooting straight or at all. Other than that they didn't have to go through the gate that day. Once he was finished with the training, he was back helping her.

That night as Daniel lay in his bed, on it actually, a hand with a Goa'uld device activated over his head making him stay asleep as she placed the small device on the side of his head and the side of hers. Daniels dream instantly went back to where he was studying and taking or reading notes while Sarah talked to him again. This went on for a good hour maybe, half an hour at least then she stopped the device and took it off his head. She stood up and touched a unit on her hand that beamed her away. Daniel woke up woke up feeling tired and breathless and extremely confused.

The next day Ford and Sam watched a old movie together seeing as they had time for themselves and didn't have to be at work. She was wearing that dress that covered her shoulders this time but left her arms showing while Ford was in jeans and a button up shirt with a leather jacket. They were walking along outside through a park talking.

"That was great."

"It was good for being an old movie. The company was better." he said holding her hand. They had their arms linked together.

"Old movie? That's all you can say? It was Singing in the Rain, a classic."

"I agree."

"It was romantic too." she said still surprised at him agreeing but somewhat disagreeing.

"I'm more used to the others I've seen and I'm not used to movies with singing in them, but I did like it."

"What are you used to? Action packed gun fighting movies with martial arts and car chases?"

"I like those, but I was saying more to like that Robert Redford movie with Michelle Pfeiffer…..ah…Up Close and Personal. I know there was a few others like that. Now this may surprise you, but I like an occasional movie like those that make me cry."

"Really?" she said almost shocked. "You're pulling my leg."

"No. First time I watched Forrest Gump it did the same thing. The Green Mile did that too. I saw a cartoon that made me cry once but it eludes me at the moment." he said scratching his head with the other hand in thought. He shook his head not remembering which one it was.

They were still walking but the look on her face made Ford laugh.

"I'm serious. I really like those movies. I like a few chick flicks."

"We are going to have to see a few of those then. Just so I can see how much of a tear jerker you can be."

"In front of you, I don't mind. As long as Jack never find out. He'd never let me live it down."

They spent the rest of the day which wasn't much left, walking and talking. He walked her home when it was getting near 7:00.

"I've got to be at work early."

"I know Sam. I work there with you." he said tapping her nose. "I'll see you there."

They had a quick kiss then he walked away.

Daniel was working on his notes when Sarah walked up giving him a coffee. He was tired and had worked all night. Sarah handed over a strange tablet that caught his attention. She said it was over ten thousand years old and he realized he recognized the writing on the black tablet. It was impossible to be that old despite what she said the carbon dating said. She was surprised he could possibly read it and he didn't know why he could.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Lunch time came around, the next day and Daniel was face down at the table with his arms crossed in front of him as Sam, Teal'c and Ford sat down.

"This makes no sense." Daniel said still not getting up.

Sam was sitting on his right and Ford was on his left. Teal'c sat across from Carter.

"Maybe you should eat something." she said rubbing his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "Did I mention that in the dream that the table was written in Ancient and that in the dream I could read Ancient."

"Well it's not so odd considering you can also do that when you are awake." Carter said taking a drink of her orange juice. He looked at her scrutinizingly the whole time.

"Perhaps you are attempting to reveal something to yourself." Teal'c said.

"Like?"

"Maybe it's something from being ascended." Ford suggested.

Daniel looked over at him a moment then back at Teal'c and Carter. Ford noticed Daniel wasn't wearing his glasses which was happening more often.

"The tablet sounds like the one you found on Abydos." Carter said.

"The one that was said to led to the lost city of the Ancients." Teal'c said.

"But didn't. You think that somehow I know the location of the lost city of the Ancients and somehow I just don't remember." Daniel said.

"If you have the dream again, perhaps you should translate the tablet." Teal'c said.

Daniel grunted lightly and put his head back down.

"Do you have anything pressing today Daniel?" Ford asked.

"Why?" he muttered not looking up.

"If you didn't you could go home or at least go sleep in better accommodations on the base so if an emergency comes up you might actually be rested. Don't want Jack coming down on you in an emergency. Bad enough he comes down on you and Carter when you never stop to eat. Why don't you try some of the that coffee flavored sugar."  
"Tried my coffee, didn't work. But good point and better idea." he said. He got up and walked out.

"Good work Mr. Primus." Teal'c said.

"I know that Daniel has had some troubles in his past that normal people would have nightmares about for a long time or longer. Something's up."

"What makes you think that?" Carter asked as Ford scooted over.

"Just a thought. I've never seen Daniel like this before and that was well before I became part of the team. He's never seemed so lost, except when he lost Shari."

Sarah had a small table set in the library set up for the two of them with food. Daniel thanked her and it wasn't two minutes and he was explaining the tablet and its meaning. He said it led to a city of great power. She smiled with him.

Ford and Carter managed to have dinner together the next day in town. He had given her a dozen red roses and a very nice, and she knew to be expensive, necklace to go with it. She dressed up in a very nice black dress with red lacing around the neck area that hugged her beautiful frame. Needless to say Ford never really took his eyes off her and had a blush most of the time. They also danced. Carter really enjoyed the night out. It wasn't often anymore that she was able to act, but be treated like a woman and Ford made her feel those feelings again. When he brought her home in a rental, a Saturn since his car was still being checked over, she asked if he wanted to come in. Ford really thought about it but said something that caught her off guard. He was gripping the steering wheel on and off as he spoke.

"I've…ah…never went beyond this point Sam. I had a few….dates in the past, very far past, before I got here, but…I never….did more than a nice night out. Only a couple of times ended with a kiss, but beyond that…" he said obviously flustered as she looked at him stumble over words.

She was still listening getting an idea of where this was going but had to hear it to believe it, if it was true.

"I've……ah…what's the best way of saying this? I've….never made it past first base." he said looking at his steering wheel. He just couldn't look at her and say it for some reason. "Or I think that is the saying."

_You're kidding me right?_

_No Herc._

_Okay. That explains the fact you have very few if any dreams that are involved with sex. With me…._

_I don't want to know. _

"You mean you've never been…" she asked slowly seeing he was really embarrassed.

"No." he said slowly as he kept looking at his steering wheel. "Not yet."

"So…I would be your first?"

"Uh…that's….putting it lightly."

"Whoa." she said surprised then looked at him again. "Why?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Really, I'd say upbringing. Always got nervous around women in that regard. I've been asked, but always turned them down. Working with them was never really a problem. It was going beyond that that….I guess I just wanted to wait till I found the right woman. Make it special."

"32 years though."

"Well, give or take a few months." he said with a small smile as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "This is really awkward."

She just sat there thinking as she looked out the window rubbing her forehead.

"I understand if I've surprised you. Or shocked by the looks of it." he said finally looking at her. "You're the only one that know this."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked looking back at him.

"Really? Ah…" he said nervously.

"I've never seen you so, embarrassed. It's not something about me is it?"

"No, no way. You're perfect. It's me. I'm…..just not ready and I don't know why. I want to, but…." he said taking a deep breath.

"I can wait." she said patting his arm. "Though this does explain why you've never made that sort of advance on me, in that way."

"Or asked." he muttered.

"Yeah. I was thinking….something was wrong since you never asked after all this time, but then I figured that you wanted me to ask…."

"I'm not even sure if I ever would have asked, at least not until….well." he said stopping suddenly.

She didn't ask anything else so he walked with her to her door.

"Thanks for listening. I actually feel a lot better."

"That's what friends are for. Thanks for a great time. I won't tell anyone." she said smiling.

"I had fun. More than any other time in my life. And I never thought for one second you would say anything." he said giving her a smile and a kiss.

He walked back to the car with her watching. After he left she closed the door and went to bed thinking. 

That night while Carter and Ford were out, Daniel was inside the SGC weight room pumping arm weights and talking to Teal'c who was on the bench with the bar weights. Teal'c had a lot of weight on the bar. Possibly near or over two hundred pounds on each side. Ford usually did that, or more.

"See, I know what the tablet is suppose to say, I just can't finish translating it." he said pumping both arms.

"Perhaps the location of the lost city is not what you had in your mind after all. Since I require sleep, I have required an interest in the concept of dreams." Teal'c said sitting up. Daniel kept pumping away. "There is much research to study on this matter."

Daniel stopped and set down the weights. He turned from his seated position.

"Okay Sigmund, what are my dreams about?" he said to Teal'c.

"Since your friend Sarah has been taken as a host for Osiris, you have been unable to save her. Perhaps that is the focus of your subconscious desires."

"Think something I knew when I was ascended could help?"

"Most often dreams are the minds way of dealing with desires that cannot be fulfilled."

"So basically I'm destined to never get a goodnight's sleep again." he grumbled.

"Knowing your past experiences Daniel Jackson, I do not know how you have slept before now."

"Thank you Teal'c. This conversation has been disturbing on many levels." Daniel said grabbing his towel and glasses then walking away.

Teal'c was needless to say, confused.

"I can't do this." Daniel said looking over the tablet and notes.

He tossed the tablet aside on the table showing the obvious frustration that was building. He was standing over a very cluttered desk of papers and books.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just going around in circles. I can't find any references related to this passage."

"Doorways."

"What?"

"The Origin of Doorways." she said. "It makes sense doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" he asked looking at the tablet with her.

"It's all there, you just need to relax." she said kissing him.

"Oh no." he said moaning.

"What?"

"We were suppose to have dinner tonight. Two months right. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." he said as she backed away some. She was smiling though.

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"It's all right."

"It's too late now." he said looking at his watch.

"If it was that important to me I would have said something."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." she said looking back at the table.

"You're suppose to leave."

"What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere. Daniel your research is going to change the world. You have a brilliant mind, I don't want to stand in the way of that. I am however going to order us a pizza." she said kissing him again. "Get back to work."

The next day……

"The only thing I don't have is a gate address. There's still a few passages that I haven't been able to translate." Daniel said from his seat in his office.

Carter was there as was Teal'c and Ford. They were standing while Carter was leaning over onto the table with both elbows. It was night time when they got a chance to discuss Daniel's dream.

"Do you think you can?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. It's like I'm not in control, like I'm just along for the ride. Watching the whole thing unfold. The strange thing is none of it's right."

"Please elaborate Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"I was an idiot. Sarah was in love with me and I had feelings for her too, but my obsession with my research destroyed our relationship. She finally broke it off with me when I worked through our anniversary." he said then pausing before going on. "But the Sarah I'm dreaming about is totally different. It like she's care's about my work as much as I do, like she wants me to find the lost city as much as I do."

"Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me." Carter said.

"Ouch." Ford said sounding offended.

"It's true, for most men." she said smiling as she looked up at him. "Not you though."

"Thank you." he said smiling with a small bow.

"Did you not say that Sarah introduced you to the tablet in one of your dreams?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said looking at Teal'c seriously.

"And you feel like you have no control in the dreams?"

"Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"The Goa'uld posses the technology to explore one's memory."

"I should have known. Remember the other day when I said something seemed wrong when suggested that Daniel find another place to sleep other than the mess hall."

"Yeah." Carter said.

"You did indeed say something seemed wrong."

"Right Teal'c. I'm only sorry I didn't act on it sooner. Something about that just seemed….well wrong. If it was only that night, maybe it would have been nothing, but the same dream the last couple of nights. That's not normal. I wish that it was, then I'd get a good nights rest every night."

"And…what is it that you wish you could dream about?" Daniel asked vaguely.

"Not what you might be thinking. Usually I wish I was dreaming about driving. Don't get to drive the way I want to."

"You're a speed demon in disguise then."

"Yeah. I'd be doing it like I want to, but our job would really complicate things when I got arrested. So far, I just get tickets when caught."

"Anyway, we need to inform Hammond of this development before it's to late." Carter said interrupting them.

"Indeed." Teal'c said walking out with them following.

"You're suggesting that Osiris is here on Earth, manipulation Doctor Jackson's dreams?" Hammond asked. They were all situated around the briefing table.

"We think it's possible sir." Carter said.

"Kinky." Jack said.

He looked around the room as Daniel spoke. Ford shook his head while barely keeping a straight face and Jack just looked at him funny.

"You need to get out more Jack." Ford muttered. "Fishing don't count."  
Jack shrugged.

"Doctor." Hammond said gesturing for him to continue.

"She's looking for the location of the lost city in my subconscious. I'm sure of it now. She's using the implanted image of an Ancient tablet to help me figure it out."

"Osiris can access Sarah's memories to use them to more easily gain Doctor Jackson's trust." Teal'c said.

"How's she doing it?" Hammond asked.

"We're speculating that she is sneaking into Daniels house at night and using some sort of modified memory device." Carter said.

"Anubis once probed Thor's mind and in doing so they would have gained access to Asguard beaming technology." Teal'c stated.

"Transporter technology." Ford said.

"Wish we had it." Jack said hearing Ford's statement.

"That would allow her to come and go undetected." Daniel said.

"Why go through all that trouble? Why not snatch up Doctor Jackson and use a mind probe the way they did with Thor?" Hammond said.

"It's possible that Anubis's mind probe will not work on the subconscious." Carter said.

"It might have something to do with how Oma erased my memories of when I was ascended." Daniel said.

"This may be the best way to get Daniel Jackson to unknowingly help them learn what they wish to know." Teal'c stated.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld are scavengers of alien technology. Most like to interface any Asguard technology with their own command device."

"We're hoping the jamming device we have been working on will prevent Osiris from using her transport device making it so she can't escape Daniels room." Carter said.

"And you want to set a trap?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, be we don't want to spring it until she has helped me find the location of the lost city." Daniel said.

"What?" Jack said. He leaned in more with a curious look on his face.

"Look, no one wants to save Sarah more than I do, but I could, you know. It could be there. Somewhere in my subconscious. We have to let her think that she's still operating without our knowledge at least until I've had a chance to try and finish this." he said pointing at his head.

"And how are we suppose to know, when you know, when it's all in your head while you're sleeping?" Jack said.

He was leaning farther over the table now, but still sitting. He did that eye movement thing.

"I don't know." Daniel said after a long pause from Jack's question.

"We can't risk letting Osiris get away with that kind of information." Hammond said.

"We could stake out his house." Ford suggested.

"Stakeout! Yes, that's a great idea!" Jack said perking up. "Install a few camera's, watch from the road."

"You have a go Colonel."

"What have we got?" Jack said coming into Carter's office. Ford was there with her and was looking at some papers Daniel gave him.

"Daniels at his house with a team setting up video surveillance." she said as Jack picked up some object off her desk.

"Teal'cs picking out his donuts." Jack said.

Carter looked up with a smile like she was laughing.

"Teal'c loves a good stakeout."

"Now that's the funniest thing I've heard all day." Ford said with a chuckle. "Wait a minute, I don't remember seeing any stakes out with you guys."

"You weren't with us yet." Jack said.

"I know that, but I never saw them anyway. You'll have to tell me sometime."

"Remind me on the next fishing trip. So, van ready Carter?"

"The jamming device has been installed in the surveillance van, it should prevent Osiris from beaming out." Carter said nodding.

Jack pulled out a dart. Ford then realized Jack had picked up the cartridge of darts to hopefully knock her out to take her alive.

"We're taking her out with these?" he said waving one in the air.

"She's likely to have a personal shield, but we know a tranquilizer dart can get through. At that point, hopefully the Tok'ra can removed the symbiont and save Sarah."

"What about this whole lost city deal?" Jack asked.

"We watch and see. Once in his room, Osiris won't be able to leave. It's just a question of us getting to her before she realizes she has been made."

"Backup?"

"Local authorities have been notified. But we don't want to do anything to alert Osiris." she said closing a case after Jack put the darts back. "Not that we really will need the backup though."

Ford smiled lightly as she looked him as she said that last statement.

"How are you two doing?"

They both looked at each other a moment then at him.

"Why the sudden invested interest sir?"

"Just seeing if things were going well. After that Prometheus incident I didn't know if you two got closer or if after four days…."

"We're fine."

"Ford?"

"Everything's going great." he said looking up from some paper of Sam's. "We went dancing the other night. Or was it last night? Anyway, we had a lot of fun."

"Really." Jack said seeing surprised. "You dance Carter?"

"Yes sir. Quite good at it too."

"You really need to get out more. I rarely see you out of the mountain unless it's when you're fishing." Ford said.

"Well….things get busy here. I'll leave you two be." he said leaving a little too quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ford asked.

"Don't think so. He was being nosy."

"Maybe that's a good thing, until he ask the wrong questions."

_You already know why he's asking._

_I'm not telling her that Jack wishes he was with her instead of me._

They were in the van near Daniels house looking at the monitors and listening in. Daniel was just lying on his bed.

"Hey Daniel?" Jack said through a small headset. He looked over at the other three then back at the screen. "Daniel you sleeping yet?"

"Yes Jack. I'm fast asleep." Daniel said annoyed.

Ford didn't have a headset on but by their expressions Daniel said something sarcastic. Teal'c opened the donuts and handed the box over to Jack.

"What have you got there?" Jack said looking them over. "I'll pass."

Ford said no thank you when Teal'c offered them to him. Carter didn't seem to want one either.

_How about that chocolate one?_

_WE, have had enough chocolate for one day._

_WE, as you say, cannot be hurt by overloading on sugary food._

_Maybe later Herc._

As Teal'c started getting one for himself, a light appeared in Daniels house. Osiris was there.

"Here we go." Jack said.

Osiris sat down on the bed and placed the mind device on the side of his head again.

"Activating frequency jamming." Carter said flipping a few switches.

"Let's do it." Jack said getting up.

Teal'c followed after. Carter and Ford stayed in the van. He offered to go, but Daniel said no. A little forcefully at the time to. He didn't want his house damaged or Sarah hurt. Ford said he'd be careful and not hurt her, but Daniel said no. He was more afraid of his house being damaged. Jack and Teal'c went into the house quietly getting into a hidden position as Carter and Ford watched.

"If it weren't for the information we need from Daniels brain and other things I could stop her quickly." Ford said.

"That thought had crossed my mind, but this is a friend of Daniels that we don't want the symbiont to kill."

"That's why I'm not there. That and Daniel didn't want his house damaged. I could take her, but she might kill herself to keep from being taken."

The rest of the night passed quietly even until the early morning. Ford told her to catch some rest since he could watch what was going on. She leaned over and slept on his lap until midmorning. He woke her up just as the sun was beginning to come up. She had a cup of coffee as she got back up and put the head set on.

"Carter?" Jack asked sometime later.

"She's still there sir." Carter said after Jack radioed in.

"How long do we wait?"

"I don't know. Daniel must be getting close."

In Daniels mind he was looking over the tablet with a magnifying lens.

"Progress?" Sarah asked hugging him from behind.

"Not really." he said. He picked up the tablet again as he spoke. "I'm still convinced that these symbols represent the location of the city."

"Like an address?"

"Yeah cause there are seven of them. They don't translate into anything specific."

"You're so close."

"No I am not."

"Don't say that Daniel." she said moving over in front and sitting down on the tables edge.

"They mean nothing to me."

"You've worked to hard to give up now." she said trying to coax him.

"I don't know. I never knew."

He woke up looking at Osiris. She looked unhappy to say the least.

"How unfortunate for you." she said.

The Goa'uld voice was there as she brought her hand up and activated her hand device. On the screen in the van they saw what she was doing.

"Move in! Move in!" Carter said.

Ford left the van quickly as she started to follow.

Jack ran in trying to hit her with a dart. She turned using a force blast that stopped the dart and knocked him into the wall. He grunted as he slammed into it and was instantly dazed. Osiris tried to beam out quickly before another attack happened as she touched her arm, but it didn't work. She started leaving the room when Teal'c came into view so she quickly brought up her right hand and fired a energy weapon. Teal'c ducked out of the way as blast hit the wall and she left the house fast. Sam came out of the van with a zat gun and Ford brought her down quickly as a blast caught the front of it. Sam fired the zat gun a few times as she stood back up from behind another vehicle while Osiris kept shooting the van. Carter's blast had no effect as they hit the shield though.

Teal'c checked on Jack who waved him away toward Daniel. Daniel was pulling the device off his head as he entered the room.

"Will you be alright Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah. Go, go, go." he said rubbing his temples.

Osiris blasted a few more times as Ford got his personal cannon out, while blocking her shots at him and started putting a specialized dart round clip into it. She flashed her eyes as she looked at the van then at him smiling. Carter noticed and yelled look out while tackling him to the ground. He rolled over on top of her as the van erupted into a ball of fire. A couple things on fire hit him but nothing serious at first.

"Ow." he growled when what felt like a tire bounced off his back.

Osiris looked at what she did smiling wickedly and then jumped slightly as something hit her. She turned to see Jack and Teal'c standing there with their guns pointed at her. She pulled a dart out of her side and then looked at them sneeringly. Teal'c started raising his rifle when Osiris collapsed.

"Clear!" Jack yelled.

Ford rolled off slowly letting her up.

"I thought I was saving you."

"You did, but I returned the favor." he said smiling. "Besides, something hit me, which figures so…."

"Carter! Ford!"

"We're fine sir." she said as they got up.

"Ah man. I wanted one of those donuts." Jack said walking up to them and looking at the burning van as they heard sirens in the distance. Teal'c was currently looking after Osiris as Daniel came out of his house.

"Jack, you need to have something other than a….donut for breakfast. I'll make something later."

"I'll look forward to that. Let's go before we have to answer unnecessary questions."

They packed up what they could and got back to base as quickly as they could. Osiris was tied up well and being watched very carefully the entire time back to the SGC. The Tok'ra came within an hour and removed the Goa'uld.

Sarah awoke sometime later in the SGC infirmary seeing Daniel.

"It's all right. You're safe." he said as she started getting up fast.

"I'm here. It's all over." he said hugging her as she moved closer. "You're free."

"I'm so sorry." she said crying into his shoulder as she held him close.

"It's not your fault."

"I couldn't stop it."

"We'll get through this." he said trying to comfort her.

Ford and Carter were back in her lab talking. Hammond had told her about a off planet site she was being sent to where her father and her and some others were going to develop a new weapon to fight the super soldiers that Anubis had made. She was to leave the next day so she had time to get whatever she needed ready for the couple of week trip. Ford instantly said he was going and helped get things together. Carter said she did need him to go, if only to help carry the heavy stuff.

"What?!" he said looking up from a box he just lifted. She looked serious, but a smile broke on her quickly.

"I'm just kidding. I need you for more than that." she said coming around the table.

"You had me going there."

"I did?" she said picking up a smaller box.

"You sounded serious." he said now playing along.

"That was the point." she said setting the smaller box on the one he was holding. They were in the middle of a kiss when Jack walked in.

He cleared his throat after a moment.

"Yes Jack?"

"Sir?" she said breaking it off after being startled. She turned around quickly.

"You're still getting ready I see."

"Yes sir."

"Need any help?"

"I think Ford's got it sir."

Ford heard it in her voice that she was being serious and playful at the same time.

Jack didn't hear the playful part and figured she was being serious.

"Alright then Major. Carry on." he said with a smile they both could tell was him seeing he was happy to see Carter was happy, and not over some new technology or techno idea.

They got the rest of the equipment and brought it to the gate room. The gate was opened and they sent the stuff through on those equipment and supply carrying M.A.L.P.s. Carter was tired since she only got some sleep that night for that stakeout so they just had dinner in the mess hall together and then went home for the night. Someone had sabotaged the General as Ford thought, but he was fixed by the base mechanic and deemed drivable again. He would have done it himself, but he was busy with other things. Seeing as she was really tired, he drove her home this time and said he'd be back to get her in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Episode-----DEATH KNELL

Jacob, Carter, and Ford were inside one of those large metal sheds on a remote planet. Guards were pretty abundant outside keeping watch on the Stargate and the surrounding area. Inside this particular building though, work on a new weapon to fight the Kull warriors of Anubis's was going on. The new weapon was a weird looking rifle that reminded Ford of those plasma rifles on that Halo game for XBOX, except that it had pointed ends on the top and bottom. Jacob was looking around the room searching shelves and desk for something. Carter was looking over a small power pack and using some small pen like tool on it. Ford raised an eyebrow as Jacob walked by. Carter was starting to get tired of being distracted by her father's movements.

"Lost something?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, where's the Matrix Crystal?" he said looking in a fridge unit.

"Next to the primaries." Carter said.

"I can't find anything in here!" he said going to where Carter pointed out. "I had a system back at the old Alpha site."

He turned around very agitated as he kept searching.

"The old Alpha site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You really didn't want to hang around there did you?"

Ford just kept quiet and watched them. He was happy to see them get time together since they didn't get much at all. From what he understood of Sam's past, they didn't get much time then either.

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible." he said finding what he was looking for. "Anubis's drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next."

Jacob came back to the table they were working on as he kept talking. He remembered a recent incident and looked up at Ford.

"That is if they get past you." he said pointing at him.

"If?" Ford said chuckling.

"Well, for everyone else there is this." Carter said not looking up.

"We should have had this prototype done weeks ago."

Ford had to agree, but silently. They had been working on it for the last week or so taking over for someone else.

"It's done….its just not finished." Carter said continuing her work on the power pack.

It was a small thing too. Maybe three inches long by half an inch wide with a crystal looking section that was clear and flat coming out of the top about a quarter of an inch.

"Interesting distinction." he said with cocky smile.

"We only got Telchek's devise a month ago." Carter said stopping her work a moment and looking at her dad. "I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly."

"In it's current configuration, the weapon is only 70 effective in counteracting the reanimation technology." Selmak said.

"That's because the power unit your using hasn't been properly calibrated. This one will be better."

"So that's what you're doing?" Ford said.

"Didn't I tell you?" she said stopping a moment.

"No. I never asked. I was trying to figure it out myself without distracting you."

"In my mind I guess I thought I did." she said going back to working on it.

"Maybe." Jacob said.

"Have you not had your coffee this morning?" she asked her slightly grumpy father.

She stopped working and really paid attention to him. He took a moment before responding.

"Selmak doesn't like coffee." he said with a shrug.

"You gave up coffee for your symbiote?" Carter said with an amused look.

_I didn't. _Ford thought with a smile.

_I prefer it with sugar, but you keep making it black! And cold!_

_You get enough sweet's as it is. Still can't believe I ate that couple pound bag of M&Ms in less than an hour last night._

_It was a craving that needed to be filled. WE aren't at the base to get chocolate fix._

Jacob nodded.

"I never knew that."

"We never talk anymore Sam." he said sadly.

The hurt in his voice was detectable enough to Ford anyway. He was once a cop. Okay a high ranking, government trained, etc. Anyway he took a class, a few of them on physiological profiling and emotional stuff, so he could easily hear it. He thought of trying to help by saying something when the alarms went off. Carter looked up quickly at the door as did the others. She glanced just for a moment to her left seeing Ford had his gun out.

_Ah, another fine day in the making. _Hercules thought to him. His tone was hilarious but Ford kept himself in check.

_Been digging around in my memories again._

_Not really. I seem to have better access when you're asleep. Some of these strange sayings make a good point a lot more quicker than how we talked in my day. That was a attempt at a sarcastic remark. Kinda like Jack does._

_You got that one right._

A soldier walked in quickly.

"Lieutenant Glenn what's happening?" Carter asked.

"We're under attack." he said. "We just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered and immediate evac to Beta. We're bugging out."

Jacob turned to his daughter. They both were not happy.

"Who is it? Anubis?" Ford asked.

"We think so." Glenn said.

"This won't do any good then." Ford said putting his gun away with a twirl. He had his gloves out the next second.

Carter had a small chuckle seeing this. "If you didn't have Hercules, would you still go hand to hand?"

"With this coat. Oh yeah. Besides, what else could I do. A rocket launcher probably wouldn't do anything from the sounds of it."

"You have to be the best thing she's ever found."  
"Dad." she said blushing.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he said smiling. "You two do whatever you need to get ready to evac. I'll cover the door."

Back at the SGC…..

A M.A.L.P. was being readied to send through the gate. Hammond, Daniel and Jack were in the Gate Control room looking out the window panels.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Teal'c came walking up behind them.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago, the presence of Goa'uld ships prompted the immediate evacuation of the Alpha site." Hammond said.

"Sam and Ford were doing research there." Daniel said.

"She, Jacob and Ford were working on a new weapon designed to neutralize Anubis's new soldiers." Hammond stated. "At the moment we have no idea what happened to them."

"How many people got out?" Jack asked.

"Casualty reports are stilling coming in from the Beta site but at least 90 people are missing including the base commander, Colonel Riley."

"I thought the location of the Alpha site was a secret." Jack stated.

"We brought the gate there by a Tok'ra ship, it's a completely new address." Daniel said.

"Evidently the Goa'uld have somehow discovered its whereabouts." Teal'c said.

"Chevron seven is locked." Walter said from the controls.

Outside the control room the event horizon burst forth and stabilized.

"Wormhole established." he said touching the listening device in his ear. "No radio chatter."

"Send the M.A.L.P."

"Yes sir."

It moved its way slowly forward and went through.

"M.A.L.P. is on route."

On a screen sending feedback from a camera on the M.A.L.P., it showed a bunch of round rocks.

"Sir my instruments are telling me the M.A.L.P. is on its side."

"Do you still have camera control?"

"Yes sir." he said moving the camera. It showed more rocks then panned into seeing the event horizon of the Stargate.

"If the Stargate was knocked down, and it's lying face down, the forming event horizon would have formed a cavity underneath it." Daniel stated. "When the M.A.L.P. came through it fell into the hole."

"There's no way to know if the DHD survived the attack." Hammond said.

"If we were to bring an alternate power source.." Teal'c started.

"We could dial it manually." Daniel said finishing Teal'c's idea.

"Possibly under enemy fire." Hammond said.

"We'll be fine sir. The gate dug the perfect foxhole." Jack said determined to go.

"You have a go. Good luck Colonel."

"Thank you sir." he said leaving with Daniel and Teal'c following behind. Teal'c nodded to Hammond before going though.

The gate shut down and they were all lying down on the ground. So far no sounds were in the air. The landing was a little rough, but they had more important things to think about. Jack brought the ladder up and placed it against the side of the downed gate so they could get out. He climbed out looking around. There's wasn't much left of the Alpha site. Actually, there was nothing left. A good two maybe three mile radius of blast devastation was seen. Smoke rose from large area's of ash in many locations. The other two climbed out just behind him. Jack didn't bring his coat this time. Just his vest over his black shirt. Daniel and Teal'c did though.

"Whoa." Daniel said looking around.

"This destruction does not appear to be the result of an aerial assault." Teal'c said.

Jack took his sunglasses off.

"Single radius blast." he said blowing the glasses off then looking around. "Quite possibly the self-destruct. To keep the Alpha site from falling into enemy hands."

They called in more help and Hammond sent another team after dialing manually.

"We'll split up and search for survivors." Jack said slapping a clip into his PC-90.

"Who could have survived this?" the team leader of the other SG team said.

"Ford most likely." Teal'c said.

Jack looked at the other commander very unhappy with that question. "Start with that tree line there."

"Copy." he said seeing the obviously upset look in Jack's face.

"Move out." Jack said heading the other direction.

Jack and his group were walking through the ashes and smoke. Daniel seemed to be looking more at the devastation than anything else. As they dug through a few area's Teal'c found something.

"O'Neill."

Daniel and Jack walked over to see what it was.

"What have you got?"

It was what was left of a Kull warrior. Chest and head armor only and visibly damaged.

"This is the armor of one of Anubis's drones."

Jack grabbed his com unit. "Reynolds?"

The other team looking around now in the forest stopped a moment. Reynolds dug through his pocket finding his com unit.

"Go ahead."

"Be advised. We may not be alone here. At least one of Anubis's goons might have been on the planet when it blew. Proceed with caution."

"Understood."

They kept going and came through some thick undergrowth when they heard a branch break. Reynolds motioned pointing fingers at his eyes and pointed in that sounded direction. They slowly moved in and weapons came up quickly. He put a hand up and the Jaffa warrior along with several human survivors put their weapons down slowly.

"Major Green. You alright?"

"I'm fine sir. We have serious injuries here."

Reynolds looked down near a tree seeing several people laying down being treated the best they possibly could.

"Any other survivors in the area?"

"As far as I know, we're the only one's sir." Green said. He was hurt and bleeding, but not badly.

"O'Neill." he said through his com

The three were looking around still but from one location. Jack was sitting on a fallen tree.

"Go ahead."

"We found several survivors, but they're not in good shape."

"How bad?"

"Some can walk, but most need immediate medical treatment."

"Is Major Carter or Ford among them?"

Reynolds looked at Green who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Jacob Carter isn't here either."

Jack took his glasses off and sighed.

"SG-3's going to need a little help getting the gate back up." Jack said talking to the M.A.L.P.

"SG-11 and 21 are assembling up right now Colonel." Hammond said. Jack had called home again after seeing no threats around. "I'll be sending them through momentarily. Unfortunately that means a delay before I can send any other resources to help with the search."

"Getting the wounded out is first priority sir." Jack said through his com which relayed back to the SGC by the M.A.L.P.

"Agreed, but if there are any other survivors out there, there may not be a lot of time."

"Understood sir. We'll keep trying."

Ford woke up feeling pretty bad. He remembered trying to get the Carter's to safety and having to fight off a couple of those stupid drones. He felt something jabbing in his back and turned to get it out or at least move off it, unfortunately, he didn't realize that he wasn't on the ground and when he turned, he fell, from about twenty feet up. Branches broke as he went through them on his way down. One branch broke in a very bad place. He hit the ground finally and curled up letting out a yell that was heard for miles along with a few choice words. Everyone around the former Alpha site heard it but couldn't tell from where it came.

_That hurt!!!!_

"No shit!!!" he yelled rolling over still holding himself.

_Need to get that branch out of our leg._

Ford tried sitting up and moving his right leg up closer. The pain in his nuts was worse than the stick in his leg. Only because Hercules was keeping him from passing out was he still awake. He pulled the stick out with another scream of pain. It was a few minutes before he could walk again. His leg had fixed itself so he could stand, but only managed to get to his knees. He looked around finding he was in the middle of a forest and completely alone.

"How in the hell did I end up here?" he said still holding himself and grimacing.

Ford looked at his coat seeing it was burnt again and tattered in a few area's but still could protect him if things got serious. His com unit was fried so he couldn't call out and his hair was once again burnt slightly.

"Great, there goes my hair do again." he muttered.

_I think we were caught in the edge of that blast zone when the Colonel activated the self-destruct. We were blown into this tree I think. _Herc thought.

_Nice. Really nice. We could be several dozen or so feet from the blast zone or miles away._

"SAM!!! JACOB!!! Anyone!!!"

He looked around seeing no one and hearing even less. He pulled out a compass and found the direction he needed to go and started running, but with a limp.

Daniel and the other's heard a scream but couldn't really identifying where it came from.

"That could have been Ford." Daniel said.

"I certainly didn't sound like Carter." Jack said.

Teal'c figured it was a direction he pointed and they headed for it seeing they had nothing else to go on. They came across Jacob who was on the ground with a fallen log across his right leg. He was holding one of the special rifles. Teal'c removed the log and the others helped Jacob into a sitting position.

"It wasn't you that screamed, was it?" Daniel asked.

"No. I heard that too." Jacob said. He was hurting and weak but would live. "Anubis's drones…."

"We know." Jack said.

"Take this. It's not a hundred percent but it's all we've got." Jacob said handing the rifle over.

Daniel searched through his pockets till he found what he was looking for. "It still has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit." Jacob said as Daniel got knelt down.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"I don't even know if she's still alive." he said looking at the sky.

Daniel had a bandage out and applying it to the cut on Jacobs leg.

"Ford was with us but we got separated by a few drones. I haven't seen him either since."

Back at the SGC they were bring the injured through the gate on stretchers. Jacob was one of them and was being transferred to a stretcher on wheels.

"How are you doing?" Hammond asked coming up. They were still at the end of the ramp.

"Nothing Selmak can't handle." he said repositioning himself better.

"We need to know what happened out there. How did Anubis get the location of the new Alpha site?"

"I have no idea." Jacob said as Daniel came up beside him. "I was with Sam and Ford when the self-destruct went off. One of the drones was chasing us into the forest." He paused a moment as he readjusted himself slightly on the stretcher.

"George, if I survived the blast, you know that thing did as well."

Daniel and Hammond exchanged a look of worry.

"What about the prototype weapon?" Hammond asked.

"I gave it to Colonel O'Neill. But it's only semi effective in its current configuration. The upgraded power unit was with Sam."

"And we have no idea where she is?" Hammond asked.

"She's still missing." Daniel said. "We can only hope Ford is with her."

"Is there anything else we can use against these drones?"

"Their armor is impervious to energy attacks and regular firearms are useless. Not even Ford's weapon has the ability to hurt them."

"What about the one we found?" Daniel asked.

"Kinetic energy. An explosion of that size. They can't ignore physics."

"When you say kinetic energy?"

"It would have to be a lot."

Daniel looked up at Hammond.

"How about a missile?" Hammond asked.

"That might do it. If you get close enough."

Hammond nodded. "Sergeant Siler."

The guy came over from talking to a woman about some mechanical information.

"Prepare a UAV with UCAV specs."

"Yes sir."

Hammond then nodded to the nurse having him take Jacob to the infirmary.

Daniel stood there looking worried as Hammond thought a moment.

Up in the briefing room Hammond started asking and inquiring of Major Green about what happened. They needed to know exactly how things went and maybe find out how Anubis knew the location of the new Alpha site. He explained that the Stargate was hit by a bomb cutting them off, then ships came down dropping off drones. That's when Colonel Riley activated the self-destruct because of the sensitive nature of some of the stuff there. Hammond asked if there were any unusual things going on in the last 48 hours. Green responded saying no. Hammond ordered Green to get a list of all the Tok'ra, Jaffa and human's that had been at the Alpha site in the last 48 hours.

"Yes sir."

Jack and Teal'c came out of a trail and onto a sandy area.

"Footprints."

Jack bent down looking at them.

"Standard issue from the SGC."

"Indeed. Depth of the impressions indicate someone of Major Carters size."

"There's another set over there. Much larger." Jack said pointing a ways. "I don't see Ford's though."

"Indeed. His boot's are much bigger and have a different pattern. Perhaps the drone is what we are seeing here." Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah." Jack said as they stood up.

"Do you believe this prototype weapon will be effective against it?"

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it."

Jack brought his weapon up as he heard running through the bushes. Teal'c brought up the grenade launcher. It was the turning chamber type.

Ford came running through the trees and ran by them not even noticing them, not at first anyway seeing as he was searching the ground.

"Ford!"

He stopped and rolled quickly coming up with his gun.

"Whoa Ford! Just us!"  
He un-cocked it and put it away as he leaned against a tree to get his breath back.

"Where's….Sam?" he said between breaths.

"Don't know yet. We found her trail though." he said pointing to the ground.

"What happened Mr. Primus?"

"I was in hand to hand combat with one of those damned drone's when the blast went off. Next thing I know I'm in tree." he said obviously pissed.

"Did you scream earlier?" Jack asked as he stepped closer.

"You heard that huh? God probably did too even this far from Earth. I fell out of the tree taking branches as I fell. One caught me in the nuts."

"Ow." Jack said cringing. Teal'c did too, somewhat.

"Jacob make it?" he asked.

"He's back at the base with others." Jack said.

"Fix this." Ford said pulling a device from his pocket as he stood up.

"What is it?"

"You should know! It's a tracking device. I landed on it or something damaging it some. With this I can find Carter. I don't have duct tape or paperclips on me, much less gum."

"You planted…"

"Can you fix it?" he asked sternly. "I can, possibly, but don't have time."

"I believe you have Colonel O'Neill confused with Major Carter's talent." Teal'c stated.

Jack really looked like he had no idea.

"How's Sam Malloy?" Ford asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Jack asked really confused. "What are you taking about? The only Sam I know is Carter."

"I do not understand the relevance." Teal'c said.

"SHIT!!!" Ford yelled making them both step back.

"I got to…forget it." he said tossing the thing aside.

"Ford…" Jack began.

"I knew something seemed funny when we talked to you. Where's the tracks?" he asked looking around.

Jack pointed at the ground. Ford took a quick glance and ran off with them following after a moment. Jack could see in Ford's eyes he barely was keeping his rage in check.

"I do not understand what Ford was talking about."

"Me neither. Must be a hit in the head or something when that blast caught him. Or the crotch crush is getting to him." Jack said. _Damn! He's going to have a lot of questions later. As is she if she's still alive._

In the infirmary at the SGC, Daniel was talking to Jacob.

"So uh, how's the leg?"

"It's getting there. Slowly but surely." he said with a huff.

"Oh yeah slowly. The way you heal it will probably take a day."

"You didn't come here to ask me about my leg. You want to know what happened to them?"

"Yeah."

"The base was under attack. We could hear the explosions getting closer….." he said.

FLASHBACK……

During the narration he explained how they got the Matrix Crystal and wiped the computer memory.

"We have to leave now." Major Green said closing the door as he came back in. The whole room shook from an explosion nearby.

"Just give me a second." Carter said.

"You have the prototype!" Green said.

Jacob grabbed the rifle from its stand and went over to his daughter.

"She's still trying to get it fully functional Major." Ford stated looking out the doorway.

"We can't leave this information for them to find!" Jacob yelled.

The whole room shook again making things fall.

"How much longer?!" Green asked.

"Finished." Carter yelled grabbing something.

"Get down Green!!" Ford yelled seeing behind him.

Green didn't move quick enough and several blast caught him. He died instantly and fell to the floor.

Jacob and Carter got down behind a table as the soldier walked in.

"Hey!"

The soldier turned seeing someone off to his left. Ford grabbed the front of his armor under his neck and gave him a clothesline hit in the neck. He didn't even have time to hit the ground as Ford spun him around and snapped his neck before tossing him outside.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Jacob said.

Carter followed behind as Ford stayed between them.

Jacob turned his head looking forward at the medical rooms wall as he continued.

"The Stargate was hit. We couldn't get out though Ford muttered something about possibly manually dialing it. We ran for the hills and a drone followed us. Ford got separated from us when a drone tried rushing us." he said then paused to take a deep breath. "If Sam is still alive. It's still after her."

"Maybe it's just hiding. Waiting for a chance to go back through the gate."

"Out of all the rooms on that base, why did it come to that lab? And why did it chase us oppose to everyone else?"

"You think it knew about the prototype?"

"I think that is the whole reason for the attack." he paused again before continuing. "Somehow Anubis knows we have the only weapon in the galaxy that is capable of stopping his soldiers."

"And Sam has the design."

"That thing won't stop until it finds her. Ford has it as well, but very few people really knew that."

"Sergeant Siler report." Hammond said coming into the gate room. The flying ACV was ready with two missiles. One on each side.

"Ready to go sir."

"Well done. I want it airborne. Now."

"Yes sir."

Hammond turned around heading for the control room when he was stopped.

"General sir. Medical reports that the leader of the Jaffa rebels is cleared for debriefing."  
"I want to speak to him immediately."

"Yes sir."

Hammond and the leader got in an argument about how the Tok'ra were keeping secrets. It didn't last very long. Hammond decided he need to talk to Jacob to see what was going on. He let the Jaffa leader go to the Beta site to find out what happened to the small group of Jaffa that went to see what they could do against the System Lord Olukun who was fighting Anubis. He believed that the Tok'ra had a hidden agent in the mist of this System Lord that was sending Jaffa warriors to fight Anubis in an endless slaughter. He wanted to have the System Lord assassinated so the Jaffa would be free.

Jack, Teal'c and a somewhat faster moving Ford kept following what tracks they found. It wasn't to hard in some ways seeing as there was quite a few broken branches and some blood. They could hear Ford muttering to himself. Some of it was a quite vulgar, but nothing using the words that took the lord's name in vain. Jack noticed Ford never did even when he was extremely pissed, like now. Jack reached up clicking on his com as he was called.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"General?"

"Status report."

"We found tracks sir. Could be Carter's."

"It better be." Ford grumbled and then yelled back. "Looks like her size."

"From that tone of voice you must have found Ford. What direction are the tracks?" Hammond asked.

"East sir. Up into the hills."

"The higher ground is a more defensively position." Teal'c said.

"Understood." Hammond voice said through the com line. "I'll have an UCAV fly a search pattern in that general direction. Hammond out."

Carter was sitting on a hill side looking at her left thigh. It was bleeding, but not bad enough she would bleed to death, though the gash was about a foot long. Didn't help her walk all that great either. Several cuts were on her face too. She dropped closer to the ground as the warrior came close. He looked around trying to find her, then headed in a different direction. She looked up slowly then set her head down to the ground again.

_Where are you Ford? You said you'd be there for me. God, I hope dad made it too. _she thought.

Hammond was looking over a report when Jacob walked in knocking on the open door.

"Jacob."

"Any news on Sam?" he asked walking in with a cane.

"We have an UAV airborne and all available SG teams are searching." Hammond said as Jacob took a seat. "I don't know anyone more tougher or resourceful than her. She'll find a way out of this. Other than Ford maybe."

"Have they found Ford?"

"Unfortunately he is not with her. He came out of the woods where Jack and Teal'c found tracks they believe are hers. When he finds her, anything in his way will be in trouble."

"I've heard and saw what he will do for her. He really cares. Anyway, how goes the investigation?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you know anything about a Tok'ra being in Olukun's ranks?"

"No."

"According to the Jaffa, you have a spy within there inner circle."

"They're mistaken."

Suddenly their conversation was cut off as the alarm went off.

"Off world activation!"

The gate was open letting the Jaffa leader through. He walked down the ramp as Hammond and Jacob walked up.

"Did you learn anything at the Beta site?" Hammond asked.

"Of the Jaffa sent to recruit rebels from Olukan's army, only one has returned. The fate of the others is unknown. Anubis has won a major victory. Thousands of Jaffa have been killed and many of his commanders have been captured. Including the Tok'ra spy."

His tone was contemptuous and lined with anger.

"That's impossible. If we had had someone on the inside. I would have known about it." Jacob said.

"Are you sure?" Hammond asked.

Jacob looked at him a moment and wondered.

Carter had taken off running again not long after the Kull warrior had moved away. She was running down a slightly short hill through the forest and had to stop at a tree because of the limping from the pain becoming to great again. She sat down looking at her leg again and leaned against the tree.

The Kull warrior kept searching finding blood on some leaves. More blood was on other leaves leaving a trail. He approached slowly seeing someone sitting near a tree.

Carter closed her eyes a moment trying to rest and ignore the pain wishing she wasn't alone. Lately, she hadn't been alone since Ford was always around when she needed him. They had been doing so many things together lately, off duty, with the exception of one thing they were still talking about, that if he wasn't around, it was strange.

The Kull warrior came around slowly seeing it was a dead male soldier. He had succumb to his injuries and died against the tree sitting up. The warrior lowered his arm weapon.

Carter opened her eyes and looked around suddenly feeling in danger again. She got up slowly walking away as quickly as her leg would allow.

"Thank you for your cooperation in this matter Delek." Hammond said from his chair at the briefing room table. A airmen was sitting next to the General typing out what was said on a laptop.

"I do not see the need to continue in this investigation General." the Tok'ra symbiote said. "The Jaffa have as much as admitted responsibility."

"All we know for sure is that some of the men sent to recruit rebels from Olukans armies didn't return."

"Because they were captured in Anubis's latest offensive. It is the most logical explanation."

"According to the Jaffa, they say a Tok'ra spy was also captured."

"We both know that Jaffa intelligence is not as reliable as it should be."

"So you're saying that you had no operative on Olukuns ranks."

"I am unable to discuss such matters at this present time."

"The terms of our alliance dictate full disclosure." Hammond said tapping the table with one finger.

"Only in matters of joint concerns."

"The security of the Alpha site is a matter of joint concern." Hammond said a little forcefully.

"But the disposition of our operatives has no bearing on the Alpha site."

"So you claim."

"You have allies amongst the other nations of this planet do you not?"

"Of course."

"Do you always practice full disclosure with them?"

"We gave you shelter, when you had no where else to go." Hammond stated.

"Because you needed us." he said forcefully. "Just as you needed our help with Tel'chak's reanimation device because you needed a weapon to fight Anubis's drones. But you also have not been so forthcoming. There is, for example, your program to build and design hybrid ships using Goa'uld technology. A program which the Tok'ra feels is extremely unwise."

"We need those ships to help defend Earth."

"And so you feel it is none of our concern. You see General, it works both ways. You ask us that your headlong pursuit of technologies you don't understand poses no threat, but you fail to offer similar consideration when it comes to our policy on covert operatives."

"Let me ask you something. How many Tok'ra from the Alpha site our still unaccounted for?"

"Five."

"Do you know how many people I'm missing? 64. Believe me when I say I'm going to get to the bottom if this, with or without your help."

Carter came out near a stream and bent down slowly. She put her hand out and got a much needed drink seeing as she had been running for some time and that damned drone was still after her. For the moment, she figured she managed to elude him. As she was getting the drink, several energy blast came past her. She looked up seeing the warrior on the other side of the small river. She got up jumping over a set of fallen jogs as more weapon fire past her. The warrior fired more shots as it walked through the river shooting as she ran off again.

Jacob was standing at the door to Deleks room who opened it after he knocked.

"I've been expecting you." he said. He walked away from the door and stopped near the bed. "No doubt you've spoken to General Hammond."

"He says he asked you if we have a spy in Olukans circle."

"Yes he did."

"He asked me the same question. Of course I told him no, because only the High Council could make a decision like that. And since I'm on the High Council, I would know about it….wouldn't I? Or is there something you want to tell me?" Jacob asked.

"If you have a concern. Take it up with the High Council yourself." he said turning form Jacob. Jacob grabbed his arm turning him back around.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"An interesting question. It seems I'm talking to a human host."

Jacob gave control over and Selmak spoke with some anger.

"Make no mistake Delek. I am still Selmak. And I was a leader of the Tok'ra before you had even taken a host."

"Maybe you've been a leader too long. The Tauri are unlike other humans in the galaxy. Their will has not been eroded by thousands of years of slavery. This can be a valuable asset. But it can also make them dangerous. Particularly as host."

"Jacob Carter has had no more influence on me than any other host."

"There are those of us that would disagree. You have allowed yourself to get to close to these people Selmak. Your true loyalties are in question."

"You speak for the entire council?"

"You still have your defenders. Although their numbers are diminishing."

"So you did meet without me. You did send an operative?"

"And if you had known, would you have told General Hammond?"

"They have a right to know."

"We knew you would feel that way, which is precisely why you were not informed."

Up in Hammond's office Jacob was telling him what he learned.

"This spy has gone missing?"

"Yes. But the Tok'ra will never acknowledge that he could have been responsible for what happened at the Alpha site. Tok'ra have strict orders to never allow themselves to be taken alive."

"What about a sarcophagus?"

"They take special precautions to make sure the brain is not left intact. Reanimation is not possible."

"This is all assuming the man wasn't taken unaware."

"The system isn't foolproof, but they won't admit that. The thing is, I don't think you will ever find who was responsible for the leak. It could have been the Tok'ra or the Jaffa. It could have been both. I've helped you as much as I can with this investigation. Right now I'd like to get back to the Alpha site and help with the search."

"I need you here." he stated tapping his desk.

"George. I've already told you I'm out of the loop. They think my emotions are clouding my judgment, which is a little ironic, considering I'm wasting all this time while my own daughter is being hunted down by that thing."

"We have our best people on this Jacob. They will find her. Ford will find her if it kills him."

"And what am I suppose to do in the meantime?"

"I just got a report from the Beta site. The Jaffa are blaming the Tok'ra for what has happened. There already have been several altercations. If I can't get things under control, I have orders to expel them all." he paused a moment letting it sink in. "Our alliance is falling apart. I need someone to bridge the gap. I need someone with a voice of reason. I need you."

Jacob didn't want to do it, but he understood what had to be done. He nodded and took comfort in knowing Ford was looking for her. That man wouldn't stop.

Carter was hiding in some bushes, laying down, as she heard the sound of a motor. She looked up seeing it was the UVA and silently thanked Hammond as she pulled back a few branches to get a better look. It was passing overhead slowly, but a good half mile away. She tried signaling it by using the sunlight to reflect off her watch. Suddenly several energy blast hit it and it came crashing to the ground within seconds. Carter stopped and got more hidden in the brush while peering out over at where the firing came from.

Ford heard the small explosion of the UAV being hit in the air. He made a quick calculation of where he heard the engine stop suddenly and took off with the others behind him.

As the soldier walked away from where she was, she got up quietly and tried to head for where the UAV crashed. Hopefully it would have something she could use on it to get rid of the drone or at least call for help.

"O'Neill." was heard through his com line.

"Go ahead."

"The UAV was shot down in your area. It's four klicks away at 3-2-0 degrees from your location."

"We're on it." he said as they began running faster. Ford was well ahead of them though and getting farther out of sight.

"If Carter saw that she will head for it." he yelled as he ran out of their line of site.

"I know." Jack said. "Damn he's fast. Faster than I thought."

"Indeed."

The Jaffa leader entered the briefing room again as requested. Jacob was staring out the window at the Stargate. Jacob nodded to the guard who brought him in signaling it was okay for him to leave.

"Why have you asked me here?"  
"You know what's happening at the Beta site?"

"I do."

"I need you help to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. You're a leader amongst the Jaffa. They'll listen to you."

"And what would you have me say? That we must bear the arrogance of the Tok'ra without complaint. That they should be subservient to those who would sacrifice their own brothers."

Jacob dropped his head letting Selmak take over.

"For thousands of years the Jaffa have been dependent on the Goa'uld because they need symbiotes to sustain them. But now there is a substance known as Tretonin that will free them from this dependence."

"I am aware of the significance of Tretonin."

"Are you aware that countless Tok'ra symbiotes died in its development? Including our beloved Queen Egeria, the Queen Egeria from whom all our lineage can be traced."

"I was not." he said sounding regretfully of the news.

"For the first time, the Tok'ra have fought side by side with the Jaffa and the people of the Tauri. It has made a difference. More System Lords have fallen in the past seven years than the 700 previous."

"It is true that together we our strong."

"And divided we will die."

"We cannot let the alliance between us end." Jacob said taking over again.

"Your words our wise. But my time at the Alpha site has taught me some bitter lessons. I suspect that you do not speak for all the Tok'ra."

"No." he said turning away.

"Until the others feel as you do. Reconciliation will not be possible."

Carter came out slowly seeing the UAV crashed on the ground in what would be called a quarry of rocks on Earth. It had crashed near a large pile of them that ironically could serve as a foxhole in some ways. She picked it up setting it on the rocks. It still had one good missile on it and she tried to aim it across the open field. She got to work on the open circuitry of the broken UAV hoping the missile would still fire possibly with the use of a circuit board she removed. Opening a small panel of the missile, she got to work quickly trying to use the circuit to manually fire the rocket. She looked up briefly thinking she heard her named called, but after a moment of silence, she went back to the rocket.

"Gentlemen, we've asked you to come together because we need you help." Hammond was saying as the head of the briefing table. Daniel was seated to his right with the Jaffa leader next to him while Delek and Jacob sat on his left. "We need to keep the situation at the Beta site from getting out of hand."

"What do you expect the Tok'ra to do General? We have suffered a number of unprovoked assaults."

"Unprovoked?" the Jaffa leader said. "You refused to help us and thousands of Jaffa died needlessly."

Daniel watched the argument between the two people. Worry was written on him. Hammond was as well but keeping his face from showing the frustration.

"Assassinating Olukon was never an option." Delek said. So far Jacob was being quiet.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"We had no way of knowing how many Jaffa would join the rebels. We could have gave the entire army to Anubis."

"They deserve the right to choose. Instead they were slaughtered."

"We have been fighting the Goa'uld for thousands of years. You have no right to question our methods."

"That's because you were alone for thousands of years. You have allies now."

"And what good has it done us? In the few short years we have known the Tauri, your tendency to provoke direct confrontation with the Goa'uld has resulted in the deaths of more Tok'ra than the last hundred years."

"I hate to admit it George, but he has a point." Jacob said. "When a human or Jaffa dies in battle, another born can take their place. The same can't be said for the Tok'ra."

"Our Queen Egeria, from whom all Tok'ra have spawned is dead. Our numbers our dwindling. This alliance is something we simply cannot afford."

Carter was still working hard on the missile and could swear she heard her name called again, but kept at working just in case. The missile was just a bit bigger than her leg and about half the length but one mistake and it would blow up in her face. She was messing with the wires when the soldier came into the rock clearing. He was around maybe fifty yards away and pretty much in the line of fire of the missile. She got down quickly looking but staying low. She started to put the wires together when he fired at her. The blast hit the rocks and part of the damaged UAV but didn't break the connection.

Jack and Teal'c started running faster as they heard an explosion and Ford yell her name again.

Carter put the ends together quickly and the missile fired. It exploded sending up rocks and dust everywhere. She looked up seeing the soldier was missing and possibly buried as she walked out slowly to see if she got him through the thick dust. Seeing nothing she sat down near the blast zone feeling her tiredness really getting to her. Her leg was still aching and needing medical attention with all she had been putting it through. Then the ground moved and the soldiers hand came out suddenly. She looked up seeing him getting out of the rocks. He stood up looking around then seeing her he raised his arm. She looked at him not moving when the soldier turned to a noise. She heard a yell and saw a large black object slam into the soldier knocking him hard into the ground. Teal'c who just arrived was ready to fire a grenade but stopped seeing someone knock the Kull warrior to the ground.

Ford rolled with the impact and got up quickly between the warrior and Carter.

"You want her, you have to go through me." he growled trying to make the warrior aim at him as he kept stepping into the line of fire.

This made the warrior look away from Carter quickly.

"Sam, get out of here." he yelled back to her as the warrior got up slowly and started aiming for her anyway.

He grabbed a rock just about the size of a volleyball and tossed it like a baseball into the warrior. It blocked it, but the impact knocked the warrior to the ground.

Carter ran off quickly getting behind the rocks again as Ford told her to go hide. Jack ran up to where she was and saw Ford dealing with the problem and Teal'c watching, but he wanted to be sure in case something did happen. The warrior stood back up as Jack turned to her.

"Carter, do you have….."

She handed it over while still watching. Teal'c came down behind them.

"Thanks."

The warrior brought his weapon to bear on Ford who sidestepped it and gave him an elbow in the face, cracking the mask. As the warriors head snapped back Ford grabbed the arm pulling the weapon off. He grabbed the other one too ripping it off. The warrior looked at his arms then took a swing catching Ford across the face as he was tossing the weapons aside. It cracked a few teeth and split his lip as he staggered back a bit. Ford flashed his eyes in anger and rushed up and giving the warrior a punch to the gut with enough force that it brought him off the ground. He didn't stop there though and gave him a quick right hook followed by a backhand from the same fist while he was still in the air. It sent the warrior landing on his back. Ford spit out a tooth as the guy started getting up again. He gave him several more heavy impacts that broke bones before a roundhouse kick spun him in the air landing him hard on the ground and then grabbing the back of the warriors head as he started getting up and smashed it into a boulder several times before decking him again.

"I think he's going overboard." Jack muttered at the scene.

"I do no believe he is finished." Teal'c stated.

The warrior wasn't moving but that didn't stop him. A large rock about half the size of a Volkswagen bug was lifted into the air with some strain before it was dropped rather harshly onto the warriors back. He spit several more times and walked away holding his lip and shaking his hand that ached from breaking it in a few places.

"He dead?" Jack asked as Ford walked up. "I suspect he would be after that, but…."

"Don't know, don't really care." he said going over to Carter still shaking his hand. "If he is, he's not going to be long."

"You're late." she said sitting back against the rocks and grimaced as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Sorry." he said sincerely as he sat down near her and moved his hand.

"Do you want to get up?" Jack asked her as Teal'c checked the body. Jack had tossed the new rifle to him.

"I just need a minute sir. Where were you?" she asked leaning into his shoulder tired.

"He was in a tree." Jack said. "He came out of the forest running looking for you and spouting…"

"Okay Colonel. I think she can figure it out from there." he said feeling his lip with his free hand.

"Did you let him hit you?"

"No Jack." he said smartly. "He caught me off guard. I was looking over here to see if everything was okay and if you guys had showed up yet."

"You okay though?"

"Tired Jack but feeling better now."

He hadn't looked away from Carter the entire time, mostly at her leg he was checking.

"He is dead O'Neill."

"Good Teal'c."

"The next guy is going to get it worse. Much worse."

"Oh really. How may I ask are you going to do that?"

"A few idea's. I don't want to talk about it."

He whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

"Got a med kit handy Jack? Lost mine somewhere."

He dug through his vest and fished it out. Ford fixed Carter's leg the best he was able and then picked her up gently, much to Jack's surprise who did keep his mouth shut. The look in Ford's eyes had a burning rage to them Jack saw. Something he had seen very few times. Something he didn't like seeing. Ford carried her all the way back to the gate and put her on a stretcher they had ready when they got back on the base. Well before their way through the trip back to the gate, she passed out.

Back at the SGC, Hammond was talking to the Jaffa and Tok'ra again at the table.

"First of all we would like to congratulate you on the recovery of Major Carter. We are glad to know that she is safe." Delek said.

"Thank you." Hammond said.

"I have spoken to the High Council regarding the situation at the Beta site. The Council believes that the best solution is for the Tok'ra to leave."

"Is that really necessary?" Daniel asked.

"If this partnership were to continue, you would insist on full disclosure of all our covert operations would you not?"

"I'm afraid that is non-negotiationable." Hammond said.

"Then I'm afraid we must refuse. Secrecy is our only weapon. It's all we've ever known."

"The Jaffa too will be leaving." the Jaffa leader said.

"I don't understand. With the Tok'ra gone.."

"We are not leaving because of the Tok'ra. We are leaving because it is what we must do. On your base, you dictate the terms. We must consult you before we take action. There are those among us who feel that we have traded one master for another."

"We are not trying to tell you want to do." Hammond said. "We simply think it's important to coordinate our efforts."

"Unlike the Tok'ra or Tauri, the Jaffa are still learning what it means to be free. We must have our own bases, train our own leaders, build our own communities. We must do it for ourselves or it will have no meaning. Only then can we be equal partners in any alliance."

"I'm sorry, this is nuts." Daniel stated as he looked around the table.

"My friends almost died out there so we could finally get a weapon capable of stopping Anubis's soldiers. And now we're finally in a position where we can really make a difference and you want to walk away!" he said on the verge of anger.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson." Delek said.

"This is how it must be." the Jaffa leader said.

Down in the infirmary Carter was waking up, hearing movement around her.

"Hiya kid."

Ford had left the room so they could talk privately. Jacob had informed Ford of what had happened up upstairs and wanted to talk to her alone. Delek had Jacob ask Ford if he would reconsider coming with them.

"Sorry Jacob, but seriously. Think about that statement? I told you before and I'll tell you again. We both say no. Yes Hercules has intelligence, but he has no trouble admitting he was known for his strength and tactics. Technology and other sciences were never his thing. If it wasn't for me, he'd be…a lot like Jack is. Dumb as a brick some days. He says no."

"Selmak wants to hear it from him."

Ford breathed a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"_I agree with Ford completely. I can be better use here than with the Tok'ra. I wish to remain for other reasons as well."_

_"Are those reasons including Major Carter?" _Selmak asked.

_"Yes. That and others. Sugar is one big reason seeing as I know the Tok'ra have none. Tell them no please."_

Ford took back over.

"I need to be able to get hold of you later, so if you can send a message about where you are going so I can personally let you know when I plan to ask her." he said quietly.

"I will try. I'm happy to know she's in good hands." he said going in. "It would devastate her if you did leave."

"I know."

Carter looked up seeing her father. At a glance she noticed Ford was standing outside.

"You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry." she said tiredly.

"Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you." he said as she smiled at him. He took her hand as he talked. "Look Sam. I may not be able to come around as much for next little while."

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Things kinda got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we are going our separate ways for awhile." he paused looking at her, letting it sink in. "If I stay with the Tok'ra, at least I can try to mend some fences."

"You sure?"

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet." He got up and gave her a kiss on the head. "Don't worry. I'll be back eventually."

"I'll miss you." she said starting to cry.

"I'll miss you too." he said looking at her one last time and then he left. He gave Ford a handshake and said to take care of her or else.

"I will."

Ford watched him walk off before going in. He was just wearing the standard issue pants and black shirt with his boots.

"Hey Sam." he said sitting down on the bed gently. "I can leave if you…"

"Hold me." she said as she began to lose control.

He helped her up holding her close as she cried into his chest. No one was around making it easier on her. She had gotten used to letting her emotions and guard down around him. Only when it was too great did everyone else see this side of her.

"They asked me to come with them again and of course I told them no. I mostly blame you for that…." he said trying to lighten the mood.

She didn't say anything other than a small laugh. She just stayed in his arms feeling better that he was there.

"I'd take you home, but that needle pushing lover as Jack calls her, says that you're not well enough to go home." he said jokingly.

She chuckled some more knowing he was trying to make her feel better. It was working. She sat back as he looked at her.

"You know, even with what happened to your face, you're still as beautiful as ever." he said making her smile as he ran a finger across her cheek. "How do you do it?"

"Where were you?" she asked slowly.

"When he was chasing you, you mean?"

She nodded gently as to not make her head hurt.

"Well, I was taking on a couple of those guys when you and Jacob ran off. I took one out quickly and was getting the other off my back when I heard the explosions happening. I knew that the base was going up because of the self-destruct and ran after you guys as fast as I could. The next thing I knew I was up a tree. I had….trouble, ahem, after that….with running, and walking."

"You ah, didn't climb down I take it." she said hearing a distinct tone in his voice.

"No." he said dragging the word out then whispering the rest. "Oh no. I fell from twenty feet or more. Now I was fine till a branch caught me in the crotch breaking my fall. Figures it was the last branch too. And a big one. Took me a few minutes before I could get up and walk again."

She knew what that felt like and cringed. "I bet that hurt."

"Everyone at the blast zone and around there heard me scream. Anyway after getting up and being able to walk straight I barely stopped running. I would have been there sooner, but the tracking device was broken."

"Tracking device?"

"I put a small one in your coat and boot to help me find out if you got lost or something. I've been doing it for sometime now, but only off planet. I landed on the handheld tracker and well I had to do it the old fashioned way and follow your trail."

"You had my clothes bugged?"

"I was watching out for you. I'm just sorry I wasn't there sooner."

She didn't say anything but moved back into his embrace. He held her till she fell asleep and tucked her in. Janet came by to see how she was doing as he left going to his room on the base to rest seeing as Janet didn't want him sleeping in the infirmary unless he was a patient, which was just about never. If Sam was in serious trouble, then it would be okay. He told her to have him informed when and if she needed him. He was able to heal her leg using that healing device, but everything that had happened had already taken its toll so she needed a lot of rest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Knight Rider 2000 movie never happened in this story. But Team Knight Rider does exist, the last episode of that series never happened. Still waiting for the DVD sets.

The next day Carter was still asleep in the infirmary and General Hammond wanted to see Ford so he had to come there instead.

"You wanted me sir." he said sitting down in front of his desk as Hammond gestured at the seat.

"I've just been informed a film crew is coming to do a documentary on this place and some of it's people."

"Oh great." he muttered unhappily. "Sounds like the time Kinsey's son came along. This isn't the same thing is it General?"

"Same thing that crossed my mind. But no, Kinsey's son is not behind this. Unfortunately the President told me he wants this to go forth. He authorized it in fact wanting it made for when this facility is made public."

"That makes more sense. I don't see why you needed me…"

"He also ordered that you not be in this film because of your situation. He doesn't want anything happening that might show….."

"What I am capable of and am in a sense?"

"Yes son and more. Your immortality is very top secret. In some cases more top secret than this place. Only a very few people know that about you. Though other higher up's also want you out of the picture for other purposes."  
"Not a problem sir. I'll just keep near Colonel O'Neill."

Hammond laughed knowing the Colonel would probably try his best to keep away from it.

"Well if O'Neill doesn't shy away, just try to stay out of the picture. If he gets you in it though in a not needed way, let me know."

"Got it sir. When is this happening?"

"Next week."

"Oh, well then I have plenty of time to make plans to be elsewhere. I'd ask for time off, but I'd prefer to be here anyway. Never know what might happen."

"Good. Dismissed."

A couple days later……….

Carter was finally at home again and last night the two of them had dinner. He had came over to her house and cooked, surprising her yet again. Janet had allowed her to go home as long as she did nothing too strenuous and had ordered Ford to make sure she didn't. After he had helped her home, Ford said he'd lie to poor Fraiser if Carter wanted to do something outside her rules. Carter had laughed at the prospect but didn't think it such a great idea since they where probably being watched. He made a chicken Cordon Bleu with a nice salad to start with. He didn't bring wine like she thought he would but brought bottled cider. She had a nice laugh at this and enjoyed it. Dessert was a homemade cherry cheesecake.

"I had no idea you could cook and such great dishes." she said as they sat in the living room talking. Ford even cleaned up, everything.

"It's a hobby I learned. Something I like to do."

"I thought guns were your hobby?"

"No that was more of an obsession." he said almost laughing.

She gave him a strange look.

"I'm kidding Sam. Seriously, it was part of the job that I just learned how to do greatly. Your field of expertise is Astrophysics where I can use powerful guns. Well, guns in general. I've expanded my knowledge of different things over the years though. That's why I can understand what you're saying while Jack has no clue."

"But we know Jack's faking it."

"Wrong, Jack 'IS' as dumb as a post sometimes. MacGyver does exist alright, but it isn't Jack. It's his brother." he said.

"Wait. How do you….why do you…"

"MacGyver has a son named Sam Malloy. It's Sean Angus Malloy actually. Jack had no clue who I was talking about, not till much later anyway. When I found him and Teal'c looking for you, I asked him to fix my tracker. He had no idea how and when I asked him about Sam Malloy, he was totally lost. MacGyver is his brother or twin brother most likely. He's covering for him. Where he is, I haven't been able to locate. Probably for safety reasons."

"I'm going to say twin. One got the brains the other got the brawn. Or at least that's what it seems like."

"We'll have to talk to him about it later." Ford said.

They talked a few more hours, especially about that night where she asked him in and he confided in her. Nothing still happened. At around ten he said goodnight and left saying he'd be there to get her in the morning.

Ford was up and dressed for work by six and was heading out the door to the General with a cold cup of black coffee, just the way he liked it, and usually a day old preferably, when a couple of black Hummer's pulled up next to his house. Men in black suit's, ironically and no pun intended got out. They had stun guns, but concealed. Ford had noticed the power packs on their belts as their coats moved with the small breeze. There was eight guys, all wearing sunglasses as well. The license plate said government vehicle.

_This looks like a nice reception. I'm betting they want to take us away for intense questioning and a lot of pain inflicting._

_More than likely true Herc._

"Can I help you guys?" Ford said assessing the situation.

He was thankful that all those years in his other past he got used to wearing the coat pretty much everywhere. He was wearing it even now and even more thankful. He had lined it with rubber after the last repair and had a new form of protection that the SGC people had made to help protect against staff weapon blast. Since it was untested on a live person he volunteered in case anything went wrong. It worked only damaging the vest and making the hit spot feel like you got punched hard, but otherwise no burn marks. The rubber helped so if he was hit with a zat blast. Two shots didn't even kill him, not often. He didn't try a third since that was suppose to disintegrate. The men were spread pretty far apart so if he tried anything, they'd have a better chance at getting at him or stopping him. Or so they thought.

_Why not just rush them? _Herc asked.

_Nice idea, but not a good one. What if it is a legitimate thing or something SGC related? _

"We need you to come with us sir. You're wanted at the White House." a tall black guy said. Ford was still the tallest, but not the widest.

"Did Kinsey have anything to do with this?" he asked smartly.

One of them flinched and that's all he needed.

_We should get rid of this Kinsey. He's making life difficult for even me. Reminds me of Hades. Let's get out of here. _Herc thought.

_Good plan. Drive the way I want, if we can get to the car without a brawl._

"Okay guys. I give up." he said putting his arms out.

One of them got closer. The wide shouldered black guy.

"Here let me finish my coffee." he said bring it to his lips.

He tossed it quickly into the guys face and pulled him close as the others pulled the stun guns out. One of the guys fired hitting the black man he was holding. He jerked and passed out as Ford let go then grabbed the guys stun gun and shot a guy near him. He twitched and dropped. He found the hidden nine millimeter Glock on the unconscious guy he dropped and pulled it. The others pulled theirs and got down as he fired hitting one guy in the shoulder and another in the hand. Since he couldn't see the other Hummer because it was behind the other one, he emptied the clip into the tires he saw and dropped the black guy. As the others tried regrouping he dived into the General. It roared to life as though it knew it needed him to make a quick getaway on the first turn of the key. He peeled out as he backed up nearly hitting a guy and then floored it as bullet's hit the car. The undamaged Hummer came soon after him. He turned on a street nearly hitting another car passing by. Heading down the street he thought he lost them when the Hummer came out of a side street nearly broad siding him. He pulled the emergency brake making the car turn around quickly as the Hummer ran past and then floored it again going back the way he came. Hopefully he could get to Carter's before they found him, but unlikely. A black car came out in front of him and he instantly knew that he couldn't avoid it. He turned smashing his right front end into the driver side tire instead of a head on collision. The black car had hardly moved at all and wasn't damaged, surprisingly. The Hummer had turned around and was coming back at him quickly. Ford revved the engine.

"Fine guys. You want to play. Let's play chicken." he said putting it in reverse.

_Oh no. You're not serious? _Herc asked.

"Deadly."

The door to the black car started opening as he floored it. He backed up quickly pulling his bumper off leaving it hanging from the black car. The guys in the Hummer saw what was happening too late as he smashed his rear end into the front. Both vehicles were lifted into the air and dropped harshly. A couple of thudding sounds could be heard, then the General's driver door flew off, literally. It landed in someone's yard across the street. Ford got out as the other guys started recovering. He flashed his eyes at them and grinned wickedly as he grabbed the front near the tire. There were a few choice words from the occupants as he lifted the front and completely flipped the vehicle over before they could get their guns out. He got back in his car and took off with it sputtering some and smoking from the back. He ignored the black car and the guy watching as he passed them rounding the corner. The other guys left behind at his house had fixed the two tires and were getting ready to come after him. They looked up too late and Ford rammed it head on. The Hummer was pushed back a couple of feet as the General's front end crumpled in badly. It started smoking and a low dying horn sound was heard from it. It sounded like a clogged trumpet. Ford got out rubbing his head which was bleeding slightly from where the steering wheel was broken after his head connected with it. He started running down the sidewalk after the guys running away when another Hummer came around a corner down the street.

"Can't that guy take a hint."

This Hummer looked armor plated though and looked to want to run him over. What made him really worry was the red light that flashed back and forth just under the front of the hood. He turned seeing that black car coming his way. He ran out into the road making it stop a couple feet from him and pulled the shotgun out loading an explosive shell.

"Unless you want that thing to run us both over tell me a weak spot!"

It was only two blocks away and moving fast.

"C'mon and help me here! They're going to think that you're with me anyway!" he said turning to the car.

He still got no answer and couldn't see inside the car since the windows were tinted.

"Thanks a lot K.I.T.T. Going to try something else then." he said putting the shotgun up and getting his personal cannon out and loading it.

He tried aiming for the driver and fired. The vehicle swerved and the bullet exploded on the window, but had only cracked it. A laser came from the undercarriage of the Hummer and managed to go through his coat and going through his right leg. Blood splattered across the hood as he dropped onto it and slid off. The Hummer picked up speed quicker coming at them.

"Get me out of here otherwise F.L.A.G. will be in serious trouble!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

His leg felt like it was on fire. A tall man with curly brown hair got out of the car but hadn't moved for the doorway.

"Michael. I have scanned the on coming vehicle. It is built of a material that is diverting most of my scans. I believe it has an artificial intelligence as I do. Michael it has a Molecular Bonded Shell as I have!" the black Trans Am said. "If it hits me, I will incur serious damage. I don't believe I will survive the impact."

"It's after me." Ford said to the tall man in a black leather coat. "Get me out of here or that reincarnation of K.A.R.R will come after you both."

"K.A.R.R's returned!" K.I.T.T. said as Michael helped him into the passenger side.

"That was a figure of speech K.I.T.T." Michael said getting in quickly and backing up fast.

The Hummer fired a laser blast that hit where K.I.T.T. just was. Michael stopped the car looking at the road.

"That was close buddy."  
The Hummer started racing forward and Ford moved his left foot to the accelerator making K.I.T.T. peel out. Michael turned control over to K.I.T.T. as he tried extracting the guys foot off his. Ford moved it without fighting. The Hummer was five feet from the front of K.I.T.T.'s bumper and closing.

"We have to get rid of this guy fast. Whoever is driving was ordered to do so by Kinsey. He wants me dead."

"Kinsey?" Michael said as K.I.T.T. made enough distance between himself and the large Hummer enough to spin around to drive forward.

"You don't mean Senator Kinsey? The one running for President?" K.I.T.T. said.

"Good job K.I.T.T." he said as he looked at his leg. Blood was all over the seat and his pants but his leg had healed up. "Sorry about the seat. And hood."

"He going to live K.I.T.T.?"

"I don't understand how Michael but he has no injury. I saw him get hit and felt the laser hit me. His blood is still all over my hood."

Michael looked at the exposed leg seeing no blood flowing out. He instantly started to ask questions.

"Don't ask. Classified. K.I.T.T., under the….oh what was it?" he muttered a moment then recited a legal government code that only K.I.T.T. would truly understand making K.I.T.T. keep everything he had seen and learned since seeing Ford as a classified subject.

"Michael. We cannot ask him any personal questions or anything pertaining to his mission. Everything we do with him is classified at the top level."

"What? I don't…."

"You can't ask questions. You're very life depends on it as well as K.I.T.T.'s. Go to this address." he said giving K.I.T.T. the location of Carter's home.

"That address is a resident nearby. K.A.R.R. will certainly know where this place is and be there before…"

"I know. Just go K.I.T.T." he said putting his gun away finally. Michael relaxed some. "Where's that Hummer?"

"About a mile back. He or she is having trouble with traffic."

"Good. Turbo boost over whatever gets in the way and get to that address. Super Pursuit if you have to."

"Super pursuit it is. K.I.T.T. let's go." Michael said pushing the button.

K.I.T.T.'s body changed as parts came out of the car increasing the speed from hundred miles an hour to over two hundred. The emergency braking system kicked in stopping the car quickly as he made it to the destination in scant seconds. But they first went several blocks away from the address to throw off their intended destination before turning around. It worked seeing as the Hummer was pretty far away now.

"Just stay by and watch discretely." Ford yelled getting out. "Hide down the street until we leave."

"The unknown Hummer is over a mile away and closing on this position." K.I.T.T. said.

"Thanks. Now get out of here." Ford said running over to Carter's house.

K.I.T.T. took off as Ford tried the door. It was locked so he forced the door open and looked around. He went into her kitchen and turned around hearing noise.

_We should….._ Hercules was saying when a bullet hit him in the back.

"Thanks a lot Sam."

"Ford? What the hell are you doing breaking into my house?!" she said lowering the nine millimeter.

"Your dressed. Good." he said grabbing her arm. "We have to go."

"Go where?"

"The SGC. I have a assassin after me." he said looking outside.

"I see they got you pretty good." she said seeing his bloody pant leg. She was on guard though despite being humorous. "You get them?"

"No. A laser got me. Oh shit!"

"What?!"

Ford grabbed her and ran through the kitchen as the Hummer plowed through her front door. He set her down as she looked at her house.

"What in the…..MY HOUSE!!!!!" she yelled looking at him.

"Get the car. Now." Ford said running over to the Hummer and grabbing the bottom side.

It backed up dragging him along tearing up her lawn and fence. As soon as it stopped, he started lifting the vehicle enough to turn it over when the door opened forcefully smashing him in the face. He hit the ground hard landing on the concrete walkway.

"You amuse me Mr. Primus. I was told you have more than average strength. But you are nothing compared to me. I am far superior to any thing you have ever seen or will see." a dark voice said from the Hummer.

"K.A.R.R." Ford said scooting back. "So it is you. How?"

"Amazing what technology can do." the voice said again with an devilish laugh.

Ford rolled over getting up quickly as a laser blast scrapped his coat. Carter still hadn't got in her Volvo. He groaned inwardly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"That thing talked."

"No kidding." he said forcing her in the passenger side.

He shoved the car out of the way as the Hummer backed up where it was just at, hitting Ford into the middle of the street. Carter got into the driver seat and started the car as the Hummer turned toward her. K.I.T.T. came driving by and stopped in front of the Volvo blocking it from harm.

"The ever inferior K.I.T.T."

"K.A.R.R. We destroyed you. And we'll do it again."

"As obsolete as ever. You never did understand your true potential. I have improved from the last time we met. You cannot stop me this time." K.A.R.R. said revving his engine. The Hummer's engine was really loud and neighbors were starting to come out and look.

Carter didn't know what was going on and was still trying to get her car to work, but it wouldn't turn over. She saw Ford roll over quickly and give the right back tire a hard kick.

K.A.R.R. yelled in frustration and tried to back up. Ford had kicked the tire hard enough it had bent it inward just enough to make driving difficult. Getting up quickly, he ran up yelling at Carter to move over.

"What the hell is going on?!!"

"I've been targeted by Kinsey. Remember? He's been trying to get rid of me." he said somehow getting the car started and making it take off so quick Carter was slammed into her seat. "He must have looked into other ventures and found out about F.L.A.G."

"How do you…."

The look on his face was enough for her that it was true. Kinsey had tried several times to get rid of him as well as the N.I.D., or the rogue part anyway.

"I'll fix your house later."

"You sure as hell will! You know how long it took me to get that place looking that good?"

"Many years. I'll help replace and repair everything, with interest. I swear."

He shifted gears as he came around a corner. K.I.T.T. was close behind and so was K.A.R.R., though the Hummer was having some trouble keeping up. A bright light showed up in his mirror and he pulled Carter's head down quickly as a laser blast took out the rear window of the Volvo station wagon and the headrest of the passenger seat and put a hole in the windshield

"What the hell is that thing?!" she said looking back. "That was the laser?!"

Ford explained in short detail the history of K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R. K.A.R.R. was the prototype that went crazy because he didn't have a program for preserving human life like K.I.T.T. did. K.I.T.T. had supposable destroyed K.A.R.R. in a head to head battle. Somehow K.A.R.R. survived and was turned into the Hummer now trying to trash them, or him anyway. He was telling all this while trying to avoid being hit by the laser, succeeding barely. K.I.T.T. had taken a hit making him spin out. K.A.R.R. just plowed into K.I.T.T.'s side pushing him out of the way and kept coming after the Volvo.

"He must have been reprogrammed to kill me." Ford growled. "You're okay though?"

"Physically I'm fine. Mentally, I'm not sure. They made vehicles with A.I.'s?"

"I showed you the information at that time when I was being investigated for Kinsey's faked assassination. Remember?" he said taking a tight turn that pushed her into the seat again and almost through the door too.

"Barely. The system crashed soon after you left when someone kicked us out and I forgot about it." she said as they pulled up the Mountain Complex.

Jack was getting his pass out and giving it to the guard from his big truck as Ford spun the car nearly hitting the back end of his truck.

"What the hell?!" Jack said getting out. "You joy riding in her car now! Can't get enough in yours!"

"Get inside the mountain and try to find that site again. It's called F.L.A.G." he said saying the flag name was an acronym.

He got out seeing the Hummer pulling around the corner. It picked up speed considerable fast heading for them.

"Ford what is going on?" Jack said coming up. Carter had gotten out on her side and was heading over to the guard.

"RUN!!!" Ford yelled shoving Jack out of the way.

Ford flashed his eyes in anger and braced himself as K.A.R.R. plowed him into the side of the Volvo. It crunched considerable inward and hit Jack's truck. The Volvo took the punishment as it could deploying its airbags, but was totaled within seconds. The guards called for backup to the surface and started firing their rifles at the Hummer. The bullets bounced off doing nothing. K.A.R.R. backed off laughing and fired his laser at the two guards nearby killing them instantly. Jack and Carter took cover and made their way into the mountain. Carter said Ford told her that conventional weapons won't do any good, nor would explosives such as a Tomahawk missile seeing as his explosive bullets didn't do any good.

"That's impossible!!!"  
"Trust me sir. I don't think he'd make this up. Ford's personal cannon did nothing to it and he said he used an explosive round."

Down in the SGC, Hammond was working on more papers and reports when the alarms went off. He left asking an airmen what was going on.

"Security breach on the top level sir. Someone is trying to get in past the main gate. Two guards have already been killed. I don't know the specific's but Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are up there as well. I don't know if they have been hurt but both of their vehicles incurred a lot of damage."

"Get a security platoon up there right away. Get Teal'c up there with his staff weapon as well. Hand out zat's to the men to use only if necessary."

"Yes sir." he said turning away.

"Wait a minute airman. Isn't Ford among them up there?"

"I don't know if it's true sir, but I heard he was in the wreckage that happened when a large black military style Hummer smashed him into the side of Major Carter's car. If he's out of that, I haven't heard yet. That's also if he survived."

"Go on. I'll have medical standing by." he said reaching for his phone.

Guards came out as Jack and Carter were coming in.

"What's the situation sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We have an intruder trying to breach the perimeter. Armor piercing and explosive rounds are ineffective." Jack said taking a zat from him.

"The vehicle is alive sir."

"What was that Major?" he said swearing he heard her wrong.

Outside the few remaining guards were continuing firing at the Hummer. It stayed where it was firing its laser occasionally as it laughed

"K.A.R.R.!"

K.A.R.R. stopped firing and backed up so he was pointed more towards the exit point. K.I.T.T. was there, a little beat up, but functioning.

"Ah. My obsolete nemesis has returned."

"Give it up K.A.R.R. These people will stop you."

"Highly doubtful. I have killed there only true means of offense and now I can get rid of you."

"I don't think so K.A.R.R. I may have been damaged, but I can still out race you."

"Not if I destroy you first." K.A.R.R. said powering up his laser.

"How much time we have K.I.T.T.?" Michael asked.

"A few seconds at most. Michael. His laser has been severely upgraded. I don't think I can withstand another hit."

"I know buddy. When he goes to fire we'll use the turbo boost."

Ford inhaled a deep breath feeling life return. He was very wet all over and saw it was his blood. His body had been literally crushed.

_This brings back memories. Except that when I was covered in blood, it wasn't my own. Not always anyway. We look like we stepped into a pool of it_

_My turn._

Ford looked up quickly and this registered on K.A.R.R.'s sensors distracting him.

"You still live!! I will not fail a second time!"

Ford yelled loudly and rushed the demented vehicle slamming himself into its side. Succeeding in smashing the passenger window in, he tried to get in as K.A.R.R. started moving around trying to toss him out of the window.

"IF I GO, YOU GO!!!" he yelled pulling a few panels off roughly and trying to grab internal circuits.

"You are inferior and will be destroyed for your interference!"

K.A.R.R. stopped moving as several electrical blast hit him.

"That should have disappeared." Jack said taking a few more shot with the zat. It just hit the vehicle but did no sign of any damage. "TEAL'C!!!!"

Teal'c powered up his staff weapon and fired a few rounds. They didn't do anything either as the Hummer turned facing them. A panel opened on the side near the back revealing two missiles.

"Oh shit! Take cover!!" Jack yelled as both missiles were fired.

The missiles impacted the ground killing several soldiers, taking out the small guard station outside and blowing up Jacks and Carter's vehicle.

"Time for us to move in K.I.T.T. We got to try something."

"Such as?"

"Maybe if we hit him hard enough he might have a circuit come lose."

"That's highly unlikely Michael. But I am compelled to point out if we don't try something, many more lives will be lost, including ours."

Michael pushed on the accelerator heading for K.A.R.R.'s side. K.A.R.R. backed up more pointing himself at K.I.T.T. and another panel on the side dropped revealing two missiles.

"Michael he's got a lock on me!"

"Turbo boost K.I.T.T.!"

K.A.R.R. fired both his missiles as K.I.T.T. blasted into the air. K.I.T.T. was going to land on top of K.A.R.R. but another compartment opened in the roof firing a small missile into K.I.T.T.'s undercarriage. The explosion blew his hood open and cracked the windows as he bounced off the back end rolling a few times before ending up on his side.

"Game over K.I.T.T. You lose."

"So do you!" Ford said pulling a shrapnel grenade out.

He jammed it into the driver seat as he threw himself out the window and rolled away. He quickly got up and started running when an explosion hit him in the back.

Jack had the other's regrouping as he watched a unknown black car come to Ford's aid only to be shot down as it somehow jumped into the air, without a ramp, and was immediately blasted by a missile coming out of the top of the Hummer. Ford was either thrown out or got out of his own accord and started running away after getting off the ground. Jack saw something move underneath the Hummer and tried to yell to Ford to watch out when an explosion happened in the cab of the Hummer. Another missile came from underneath exploding behind Ford. He didn't see where Ford went and hoped he wasn't vaporized or something worse. The Hummer started up and drove away quickly with smoke coming out of its window's and a few other area's. He and everyone else fired at it until it got out of range, but to no avail. Fire teams got to suppressing the fires as medical teams got to the wounded. Whoever was behind this attack had killed seven soldiers. Four men and three women. Many more were hurt by shrapnel, burns and other serious injuries. The man in the black car was burnt and had a few broken bones. Carter had a few bruises but he wasn't sure why. Ford was found wrapped up in the damaged fence. They couldn't tell if he was bleeding or not, but he was alive. His hair had been burnt almost completely off, again, and his coat was needing another repair job. Parts of his coat were scattered about along with a few of his guns and clips.

Hammond was standing in the briefing room as Carter filled him in what she had learned. She had been given time to find out more information as she requested before being debriefed about what had happened. She had also had time to change clothes, luckily. Daniel was in his office at the time and was still there since no one had went and gotten him. Teal'c was in the infirmary for a shrapnel injury to his arm. So was Ford who hadn't woken up yet.

"Ford told me that Kinsey had sent this vehicle to kill him. Now it is possible that it is true, but I haven't found any proof to back it up." Carter began. "Or it was the rogue N.I.D."

"This has Kinsey written all over it sir. Had one of us died and the base taken serious damage, that would improve his position at taking over." Jack said.

"Agreed, but unless there is proof I can't do anything."

"I found out through extensive digging around that there is a government agency called F.L.A.G. It was started up in the early 1980's by a man named Wilton Knight. F.L.A.G. stands for the Foundation for Law and Government sir. Wilton Knight created a car that had a lot of special capabilities to help fight crime and other injustices. It was considered classified, but not top secret like this place. The first car, was a bust since it didn't have a program that made it respect human life. It had self preservation in mind and tried to kill and did kill those few who got near it." she paused a moment bring a picture on the screen of a black 1982 Trans Am. "A second vehicle was built with human preservation in mind and was put into service. It continues to run its job today and is unfortunately up top with serious damage."

"Is that the car I saw upstairs Major?"

"Yes sir. That was K.I.T.T. His name stands for Knight Industries Two Thousand. The Hummer is known as K.A.R.R., who was supposedly destroyed several years ago by K.I.T.T. when they battled under a bridge according to the report."

"Does K.A.R.R. stand for something?" Jack asked.

"Knight Automated Roving Robot sir."

"Oh. Figures it would have a acronym."

"I'm fine Janet. Forgive me, but back off please." Ford said walking in.

He was wearing new clothes, SGC standards and that camouflaged baseball like hat again. Carter thought it made him look like a General and gave him a younger look. But she preferred his long hair, unfortunately so did a lot of the other women on the base.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"He left against medical advice sir." she said standing near the table.

"I'm fine sir. Tired and pissed off." he said rubbing his face in exhaustion as he sat down. He saw the look he was getting from Jack and Hammond. "Sorry about the outburst."

"Considering what you just went through, that still surprises the hell out of me, I'll let it go this time. If I feel something is wrong Doctor I'll have him returned immediately."

"Yes sir." she said leaving.

"What did it feel like?"

"Excuse me Jack?" Ford interlaced his fingers on the table as he leaned forward. He knew where Jack was going and didn't like it and made it obvious on his face.

"Being hit by a Hummer? Being crushed alive?"

Ford bit back a very ugly retort and said something else as Herc quickly tried to calm him down.

"It hurt like hell Jack, what do you think? I died…..painfully. Twice now."

"Mr. Primus." Hammond said with caution.

"Sorry sir. I'm having a bad day." he said rubbing his forehead.

"Major please continue."

"I found out that K.A.R.R. was rebuilt by some hidden company that doesn't actually exist. From there the trail completely dead ends. I couldn't find out much except the information at F.L.A.G."

"How's the driver of…what was the good car's name?"

"K.I.T.T. Jack. His name is K.I.T.T." Ford said sounding very exhausted. He looked like he was going to fall asleep. "I shouldn't have come down here. Permission to leave sir?"

"Where…permission granted as long as you don't leave the base."

"Where would I go? If I leave, K.A.R.R. would come after me and the General Lee was totaled so I can't drive away."

"We already have a team over there cleaning up things as we speak son. Same thing at Carter's house."

"Thanks sir." he said moving slowly. "I'll see you later Sam."

She nodded and continued on after he left.

Ford went up top and was stopped as he got near the entrance to the mountain. Before he left though, he went back to the infirmary and used the healing device on Michael.

"Sorry sir. Orders from the…"

"I know." he said cutting him off. "Where's the black car that was hit."

"Black car?"

"The Trans Am involved in the incident soldier?!" he yelled a little to loudly.

The guy flinched and stepped back.

"Sorry Sergeant Hart." he said seeing the name tag. "I'm having a bad day."

He rubbed his forehead as Hart spoke.

"From what I heard that happened, I could see why. The car is still outside."

"I need to get to it. I promise you I am not going anywhere and you can have a soldier stay with me with a zat gun if it makes you feel better."

"What's so important about that car sir?"

"That's classified. I have to get out there and soon or else you'll have a large semi truck pulling in very soon or a humongous plane landing nearby to come get it and ask questions."

He got the idea and had a Junior Lieutenant stay with him. Ford went through what was left of the area and soon came across the damaged car. It was smoking pretty badly. Ford managed to get the back open and found the tools that were kept there in cases close to this. He set the tools aside and grabbed the passenger door which was in the air slowly putting the injured car on its wheels, surprising the airmen.

"K.I.T.T.?" he asked slowly.

The Lieutenant nearby could hear sorrow in Ford's voice and didn't understand what was going on. There was a chirp or beeping but not much else.

"Damn. Lieutenant come here." Ford said having the soldier come over.

The junior pulled out a pad as Ford requested. Ford wrote down things he would need and had the soldier call someone to bring them to him. The soldier also backed off per Ford's wishes as he called the stuff up. Ford lifted the hood seeing a lot of fused and other damaged parts.

"I am so sorry K.I.T.T. You didn't deserve this."

He got the tools out and pulled a manual of K.I.T.T. out from under a hidden section in the dash and got to work on a certain area quickly but carefully.

A couple of hours had went by and Carter was looking Ford and not finding him.

"Maybe he defied orders and left the base." Jack said following her.

"Really sir. Think about that statement."

"I did. He might have left to keep us safe. More you anyway."

She stopped realizing that Jack could be right.

"Oh no. You actually think….don't answer that."

"You better hope he didn't or Hammond will have a field day with him. Let's go see if he did leave." Jack said.

They came up top finding work going on outside, things still being cleared and cleaned up. Jack noticed someone was over by the black car and shook his head.

"He left alright. Didn't go far though." Jack said pulling Carter away from a man who she was about to ask. When they asked a few people inside, they pointed at the elevator.

"How do you know sir?"

"He's over there." Jack pointed as they walked over.

"That do it yet?"

"Yes. That feels right." K.I.T.T. said. "It isn't the best, but it will work. You got to me just in time."

"Sorry I can't do better. I don't have the expertise or parts to work on repairing your body. Bonnie and them should be along soon though. I found and was able to activate your tracking device. But I had to scavenge other parts to make it work. Your body is…pretty much totaled at the moment. Almost as bad as that battering ram incident."

"Thank you. Is Michael okay?"

"He's fine. The best doctor's you'll find on the planet are here. He was sleeping when I left."

"Thanks for helping him."

He got off the ground and started working under the hood again.

"Damn. Your turbines are completely melted. Something in here got really hot and fused half your systems to the frame."

"My turbines are melted. If the damage is as extensive as it sounds, I may need a whole new body entirely."

"I hope not K.I.T.T. I like black Trans Am look myself. Though you could go with the 69 Charger too. Personally…"

"Ford?"

Ford was in the engine, or what was left of it and didn't get out, mostly because he had a hand stuck.

"Yes Colonel."

"What are you doing?"

He got out slowly looking at Jack puzzled as he shook his bleeding hand.

"What?"

He looked bad. His clothes were covered in unknown fluids and some known along with blood. His hat included and he looked like he might have been crying once. But that could have been the smoke and some spraying fluid in the car.

"I said…"

"I know what you said. I'm fixing a mistake I made." he said forcefully.

"You didn't built the car though." Carter said.

"I know Sam." he said softly as he went back under the hood. "But it's my fault K.I.T.T. got hurt. I should have tried harder. I nearly got the greatest car ever made destroyed. By sheer luck and this manual I was able to save his core program. Just about everything else needs to be rebuilt." he said dropping the tools he was holding as he got out. "Whatever was in that missile, melted just about everything in here including the frame. And that's not easy to do."

"Where's the core program?" Carter asked looking around.

"K.I.T.T., meet Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hello Major. Hello Colonel." a voice said from a small black box with a speaker and a small camera lens. Flashing lights were blinking on top of it.

"That's the core program?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." he said picking it up slowly. "I can't fix the car, but I was able to save him. Now we just wait till the semi arrives."

"The F.L.A.G. mobile unit. That's what your waiting for." Carter said grimacing at the damage under the hood.

"Yeah. It should be nearby considering that K.I.T.T. was working around here. Any idea's K.I.T.T.?"

"Unfortunately I don't have access to my scanners so I don't really know. At the time we met you they were on the out skirts of town."

"Shouldn't be to long th….."

The guards around the area tensed up as a large vehicle came up the road. It was the F.L.A.G. semi as expected. A single cab with a large black sleeper section and a trailer. All black with a gold knight on the back near the end of the trailer. A knight like that on a chess board. The driver stopped suddenly seeing the weapons aimed at him.

"Have them lower their weapons Colonel."

Jack turned yelling at them to do that as a elderly gentleman and a red haired lady came out of the side of the trailer. She showed age but not too badly.

"Oh my god. K.I.T.T. are you…" the woman exclaimed in fright and worry as she went for the car itself.

"I'm fine Bonnie. This man saved my core program. My body however, did not fair the same." K.I.T.T. said from the box Ford was holding. She turned to it quickly surprised K.I.T.T. was functional and not in his body.

"His power systems were failing and I did the only thing I could." Ford said handing the unit over slowly. Carter could almost swear he didn't want to give it up.

Bonnie took the unit, looked at him strangely, and walked away back to the semi as K.I.T.T. started telling her what happened.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" the elderly British man asked.

"Th.."

"K.A.R.R. was here. He's been programmed to kill me. K.I.T.T. was trying to help fight him and this is what happened." Ford said running a hand across the damaged Trans Ams hood which was not going to ever close again without major bending.

"K.A.R.R. you say? That's impossible. His parts were picked up and destroyed to insure his demise."

"Sorry to inform you sir, but I found out that he was rebuilt with the intended purpose of killing Ford. A dummy company was behind it, but I haven't found out who is behind it." Carter said.

"Devon. Mr. Miles. K.A.R.R. has been reborn into a heavily armored, heavily armed, Army issue Hummer. He even had the MBS." Ford said.

He was looking at what was left of K.I.T.T.'s body still running a hand across it slowly. The broken and fractured windshield shifted and fell in as the driver front tire deflated suddenly. One of the T top panels fell in seconds later and then the interior caught fire as the dashboard suddenly erupted in flames. Ford grabbed the fire extinguisher he had brought up with the other supplies and emptied the contents into the car.

"This is disturbing news. Where is he now?" Devon asked as he stroked his face with concern as he looked at the mess K.I.T.T.'s body was in.

"He drove off after Ford managed to toss a grenade inside the cab. It didn't seem to do much." Jack said.

"This is not good. K.A.R.R. has no compunction about taking lives to reach his goal."

"Mr. Miles was it?" Jack asked. The man nodded. "This place is a top secret underground base. From what I learned of your line of work, you know what can and will happen if anyone finds out about this place and what has happened."

"Yes Mr….ah?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Two LL's. This is Major Carter and Ford Primus."

He shook their hands and agreed to keep things quite and agreed to sign a non disclosure form. Between the three of them they explained what happened, leaving out Ford's major injuries. He frowned to say the least.

"Where is Michael now?"

"He's being taken care of by our doctor." Jack said. "I'll see if he can be brought up."

While Jack walked away, Carter asked him some technical information which he said he knew little about in that regard. He took Sam to the trailer to talk to Bonnie to find a way to find and destroy K.A.R.R. Ford stayed looking at the car. He sat down in the driver's seat thinking as he looked over the damaged and burnt interior. Most if not all the buttons were burned out and melted, the two monitors were destroyed as was the built in sections of scanning equipment near the shifter which was burnt and melted as well. The left side T-top section fell in to the passenger seat as he tapped on the long crack.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Thinking about another life. What I could have had had I not came here. What I want and have. Things of that nature. I got something for K.I.T.T. though." he said yelling to a airman.

He told the airman to go to his room and get a folder in his desk drawer. He came back at the same time as Jack and a few nurses came up with Michael.

"You make sure K.I.T.T. gets repaired and stays away from this. Tell him it's his way of paying me back for saving him. This is my battle, not his. This folder has specs for a special upgrade. Make sure Bonnie puts it in. Someone else has the patent for it already though so don't try using it on anything else. Any financial help you need, just give me a call. Seriously."

Devon thought about what he said as Ford walked away. He looked at the information in the folder with interest as he returned to the semi. Carter met up with him explaining what she found out as Jack came up after releasing the injured driver.

"Bonnie was reluctant to give out much, but Devon ordered her to cooperate. She gave me the tracking signal they got on him and several other things that might help. An A.I. System like those have special parts and programming that stand out apart from other vehicles so we might get lucky and find him on satellite. They are going to look into the matter and send us what data as it becomes available."

"Good. The sooner we find him the better I'll feel. The safer we will all be. I advise that all of us stay inside the mountain until we get him. To get at me, K.A.R.R. will go after the team."

"You're sure about that?"

"Jack. He tried to run Carter over by coming through her front door."

"He drove into her house?!"

"Yes Colonel! That monster destroyed years of work. My place was beautiful and now it looks like a tornado hit the lawn and everything around it plus looking like a tree was tossed through the front door."

"Ouch. We won't go after my home will he?"

"Not unless you're there. And your home in Minnesota would be attacked if you went to it."

"Damn. There goes fishing."

"Jack, you don't do anything but sit there and toss out a line into an empty pond, drink a beer and take a nap."

"So?"

Ford sighed, shrugged and walked away shaking his head.

"What?" Jack said following along.

After Jack had gotten back with them to go inside, the equipment being used to move damaged objects and other items was used to put K.I.T.T.'s damaged body into the semi which left soon after.

"I swear you have a crush on that car." Jack said.

Carter was taken aback by the statement and even more so by Ford's answer.

"Funny Jack, but almost true. It's not a crush. It was a dream I longed for that wasn't going to and couldn't happen. I wanted that car. Want that car. Just something about having a car that could think and talk was cool to me and I wish I had it. To hard to explain." he said giving it up. "Though I had the prop car in the other universe. Couldn't drive it though."

The rest of the ride was in silence and after speaking to Hammond what transpired above, he agreed they shouldn't leave until they locate K.A.R.R. Carter and Ford got on it right away, after Ford got cleaned up though and finally something to eat. Daniel was still working in his office completely oblivious to everything that had happened. It wasn't until he tried to leave for the night that he was told everything that had happened and why he couldn't go out. He was shocked to say the least, mostly because no one on the team came and said anything to him.

Ford was up early and trying to find Sam. He had been looking for the past two hours and asking around. Hammond he didn't bother with seeing he was busy on the red phone. O'Neill was in his office talking to someone and was very secretive about it. He ordered Ford away a lot quicker than he'd done in the past.

_Now that was strange……_ he thought as he went to ask Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, you seen Sam? I can't find her anywhere." he said walking into his office.

"No. I figured she was with you." he said looking up from a book.

"Can't seem to find her anywhere and it's beginning to scare me."

"I'm going to assume you've been to her lab and room already?"

"Yeah, but no real indications she's been there since last night."

"Try this idea. Where do you think she would be? Last place you might look always works."

Ford scratched his head in thought. "Not sure. She's not in any of the computer rooms or other labs. Isn't in the gate room or with Jack and isn't working out in the gym either. Checked the commissary more than once and she hasn't been in there since last night."

"Can you help me a moment then?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm having trouble making these symbols out. I'm trying to learn Chinese and…

"Ah, not an easy task. Let's see."

Ford looked them over and after a few minutes the two of them figured out what the passage said seeing as it was an archaic form of Chinese.

"The last place….the last place….my room! Thanks Daniel." he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Anytime. Thanks for you help." he yelled as Ford left rather quickly. "He's got it bad."

Carter had came to Ford's room looking for him to ask questions about what he knew about K.I.T.T. and the others. The idea of artificial intelligence was a fascinating concept. When they had returned back to their universe those many months ago, Ford had placed several boxes of DVD's in that large trunk. She remembered seeing on one of the set's a picture of that black Trans Am on it and some unknown man. Ford's room was empty, which was strange since he preferred to usually sleep in if he could, when on base. Due to several attempted break-in's at Ford's place and other problems, Ford had transferred his really important personal belongings to a special large safe on the base in his room, which was also his office. He only gave SG-1 and Hammond the password. If anyone wanted in, they'd have to use at least four blocks of C4 and hope they didn't blow up what was inside. She opened it finding only three DVD boxes with the car on the front.

"Knight Rider huh? Interesting……"

It didn't take long for her to read the small information about each episode. She looked up seeing the boxed sets of SG-1's missions that he had. It was only the first to the six season and ironically Ford showed up in what he called the seventh season. She set down the DVD she was holding, thinking about how they had all gotten together one night going through a few of them that were really interesting.

FLASHBACK………………

"We should start with this one." Ford said placing the DVD inside Jack's DVD player.

They were at Jack's house to enjoy them. Ford had mentioned this one could get O'Neill in trouble with Hammond.

"Which one?" Jack asked taking a swig of his beer.

Ford refused to drink any which really surprised everyone, still. He mentioned he hated the taste after trying it once and stayed far away from it. Stayed away from alcohol in general. Said something about bad memories about a friend and they didn't pry.

"Remember that time loop…."

"Oh no. Not that one." Jack said trying to get out of his seat.

Carter and Daniel pulled him back down saying he had to endure it. Jack was reluctant but stopped fighting the issue. Ford kept the controller on purpose. Even ordering them to let him go didn't work.

"We are all off duty right now and the planet is not in trouble Jack. So forget about trying to be a Colonel." Ford said sitting down. "We either watch it now or sometime later."

When it got to where Daniel purposed that seeing as everything keep starting over for them every ten hours, they had free reign to do whatever they wanted. No consequences. Jack got stares when they saw him on the TV trying out pottery making.

"It's stress relieving!" he yelled at them. "Besides, I can't fish at work."

They got a good laugh at him playing golf in the gate room. He couldn't remember what address he had dialed though. Jack covered his face when the one where he resigned and kissed Carter came up. She always wondered why he gave he that look that day. He didn't look at her either when the scene played. Just covered his face with one hand even as she looked at him.

"I thought the yellow outfit was rather funny Jack. But you know what, I've never seen it since."

"I got rid of it after that….anyway, it's gone." he mumbled.

They went through a few others getting a good laugh at certain ones and questions at others. The episode Emancipation was interesting.

"Why are we watching this one?" she asked them all as it started.

"It wasn't my idea." Ford said looked over a box. He wanted a different episode.

"The outfit." Jack and Daniel said.

"Good grief guys. Grow up." she muttered.

"What, you looked great in that blue dress. Wait…Ford? What about you?" Jack said looking over at him.

"What?" he said looking up from a box.

"What did you think?"

"Of what?" he asked confused.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry. Did you guys ask me something?"

"Yes." Jack said shaking his head. "What did you think of Carter in that blue dress?"

"Dress?"

Yeah, that planet I was on where women were subjugated, had to wear dresses and cover their heads and face. The mission we're are currently watching." she said pointing at the screen that was showing Carter being taken away as a prisoner to be sold.

"Oh. I hate this episode. That's why I don't want to watch it."

"Really? Why is that? She looked great." Jack said getting a small glare from her.

"Yes, but truthfully, that headdress thing was ridicules. It was horrible. The dress was nice, but otherwise…..anyway, it was the subjugation part I hated. And while we are on this subject, I wish I was there then, because I would have kicked his ass, culture problems or not. Took on the whole damned tribe if I had to."

"Okay. You're going somewhere with this? I can tell." Jack asked not surprised.

"If we ever go on a mission where something like that is happening, you better send another team. Order's or not, I won't stand for it." he said forcefully.

He then looked at her.

"Though I did like how you kicked his ass in the end."

"It was fun showing him up." she said smiling.

Ford suddenly smiled, but it was more of a wicked like smile.

"Now how about explaining what happened on that mission Jack was referring to where you drank something and there was something about missing clo…."

"Oh, you haven't heard that. That's right." Jack said smiling. Even Daniel smiled as he looked away as her smile turned to anger. "Well, she had…"

"What?!"

"I was kidding!" he said as she smacked Jack's arm and then Ford's a few times for bringing it up.

Carter pulled herself back to reality and got one of the DVD's out looking at the battle between K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R. The fight with Goliath was an interesting fact and was possibly the way out of trouble if he wasn't dismantled. Ford came in when she was looking at an episode that had to do with K.I.T.T. getting trashed badly when his MBS system was taken out.

"I should have looked here first."

"Ford!!" she said jumping up. "You startled me."

"Sorry. I figured you heard me come in. So, find anything useful?"

"Yes and no."

"Carter you okay?"

"I watched those two that had K.A.R.R. in them. He's just as bad an a Goa'uld. Almost worst. I've got a few idea's but I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay. What have you got so far?"

"At the time they were built they had state of the art computer software and hardware. Now they probably have computer's that are a lot like ours here on the base. From what I could learn, this newly rebuilt K.A.R.R. could possibly enter the bases computer by remote uplink and activate the self-destruct and we might not be able to stop it. He could access nuclear missile silo's."

"In the wrong hands he could be dangerous. I know. K.A.R.R. has a major weakness though. He really distrust humans. He only thinks about self-preservation but knows that he cannot repair himself without human aid so I seriously doubt he will launch our nukes. Blowing this place up, I doubt as well seeing as Kinsey is behind this and wants this place. He might try something when and if he realizes what is in this place." he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let's concentrate on what can be done and not what could happen."

She nodded and told him her idea.

"If we could get Goliath working again, that's assuming he wasn't dismantled. That would be something he couldn't withstand. Tank would be nice, but to slow. And if we could get that formula that breaks down the MBS system, we would have a way to destroy him. Unless we use a bigger vehicle."

"Now there's the Carter I know and love. Goliath would work."

"I've got to make a few phone calls first then we'll know if this plan can work. Let's get going."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Later that day Carter had a plan laid out. So far it only included the SG-1 team. Hammond suspended their off world work for the moment to get this issue resolved.

"Okay. I found that large semi."

"Goliath Sam."

"Right. Anyway, it's in a warehouse guarded by F.L.A.G. personal. It wasn't dismantled because of reasons I never really looked into. It's still in the same condition that it was left in when the Knight Industries Two Thousand…"

"K.I.T.T. Sam. His name is K.I.T.T." Ford said interrupting her.

He was tapping the table in her lab, their lab, where everyone was sitting. Not enough to annoy but enough everyone noticed. He wasn't looking at anyone either. Just gazing at the table.

"Are you actually here?"

"Yes Colonel." Ford said with the same tone, but didn't look up. He sounded distant. "Continue please Sam."

"As I was saying. K.I.T.T. destroyed him or at least rendered it inactive enough that the driver wasn't able to use it anymore. I talked to several higher ups along with Hammond's help and the truck is being sent here. A tank was a idea, but it's to slow to keep up much less avoid laser fire. In many ways, the next thing up from a Hummer is a semi truck. Hopefully it will arrive soon."

"How soon Major?"

"Later this afternoon if things work out sir."

"Good. I need to brush up on my double clutching skills anyway." Ford said sitting up straighter.

"You're going to drive?" Daniel asked.

Had Jack asked, Ford would have given him a sarcastic remark, being Daniel he didn't.

"As far as I know I'm the only one here with that sort of experience, unless you all have not told me? With the exception of Teal'c though who I know can't."

They all shook their heads.

"Didn't think so."

"This MBS system? What is it exactly…no wait. What is it in my terms?" Jack asked.

"A highly guarded government secret sir. It's an almost indestructible shell that is bonded at the molecular level. Hence the saying Molecularly Bonded Shell. It's capable of blocking up to a Tomahawk missile. And before you ask sir, no it won't help us in our fight with the Goa'uld. It's not capable of withstanding a zat blast or staff blast. Energy attacks go through it."

Jack nodded to her and sat back happy that he finally got an answer he could understand.

"So…once this Goliath, why is it called Goliath?"

"The guy who built it named it that. You'll see what I mean when it shows up. It's dangerous looking and has the capacity to break into Fort Knox given enough speed." Ford said. "K.I.T.T. is afraid of it. Kinda understandable."

"The car is afraid?" Jack said like it was a stupid idea.

"The car as you put it, has emotions Jack. It's an electronic life form. Think like the Replicators you encountered that looked human. In this case, his body is a Trans-Am." Ford said glaring at him. "Nice car too."

"Emotions?" Daniel said.

Ford sighed audible and looked at the two of them like why am I even bothering.

"The ca…K.I.T.T. has been around since the 1980's. His program has expanded to understand and even show some emotions. Anger, fear, jealousy, happiness. Those are just a few I found out in his file and saw. He's just about as alive as us. With certain exceptions." he said making a point.

"Okay can we stop talking about K.I.T.T. since he's not involved anymore. Carter, what are we doing with the semi, specifically?" Jack asked.

"Well once we access how badly damaged it is, we'll work on that, then get on doing some better upgrades, if possible."

"Wait a minute! That Hummer has that MBS system right, so why didn't the zat's work?" Jack said.

"He should have been completely vaporized. As for why they didn't work when he attacked earlier, I don't know. Possibly he was built with a energy shield of some sort that was found off world."

"He's been rebuilt to kill me by Kinsey. Well under Kinsey's orders anyway, or at least his money. I wouldn't be surprised if several components from Area 51 were missing. You better have Hammond call and find out Jack."

"Good idea." he said stepping over to the wall and grabbing the phone.

"Once this semi is rebuilt, you're just going to go and what, run him down?" Daniel asked.

"Really, I have no idea, but that truck was built to withstand severe impacts. Personally, I'm going to run K.A.R.R. down then proceed to do everything I can to rip him apart. The shell can't keep me from doing that. If he had a built in self-destruct, he wouldn't use it. Unless…."

"Unless what?" Carter asked.

"Unless someone is watching and makes him explode or he's been reprogrammed to explode….no that wouldn't be right. Ah….I have no idea. Won't know till we find him. Where is he?"

"We're still looking." Carter said.

"Hammond said he'd get right on it and wants us back on regular duty work as soon as we get this finished. Apparently we're not really suppose to be dealing with this. He's keeping it quiet though."

"Does the President know?" Daniel asked.

"No. Other than informing him of the incident up top, Hammond didn't tell him about it having a personal vendetta against Ford here. Kinsey was nearby in the room with the President."

"Great. Kinsey wanted to know if it worked. Glad to know I can disappoint him." Ford said sarcastically.

"Are we done then?"

"We're finished here until the semi arrives sir."

"Good. Until then people let's get back to work." Jack said.

Later the large black semi was unveiled upstairs. Carter and a few others who were repair crews for mechanical work got ready for a long shift. The cover over the semi was removed and then was slowly pushed and pulled off the trailer. The semi was pretty trashed underneath and the trailer was not with it. Just the rig was there.

"So this is the semi." Jack said as it was placed into the air on a couple ramps. "Nice, big and fierce looking."

"Damn! The whole engine is gone!!! No wonder this was all they had in the warehouse! There's nothing here!!!" Ford yelled from underneath the rig.

He got up and got inside. It was worse in it. Everything was removed. Other than the chasse, tires and frame, the important parts were gone. The steering wheel was there though. On top where there was suppose to be an massive amount of mini missile pods, 24 pods in four launchers. None of them were there.

"That don't surprise me." he muttered.

"How bad is it?" Carter asked.

"Total rebuild. What you see is what you get."

"You're kidding?" she said pushing past him and looking inside.

"Carter?" Jack asked as Ford paced around beside the vehicle. She was still halfway in the cab section.

"It's bad sir. This could take weeks."

"Not on my watch. Okay! Somebody got pen and paper handy."

A couple of the guys with them nodded. Ford motioned them over and proceeded to rattle off things he would need. They took down the requested items without question. Carter couldn't keep up with everything he was saying and Daniel was lost before he even started. Jack raised and eyebrow as did Teal'c.

"What is Ford Primus doing O'Neill?"

"Uh…..he's asking for things he needs to fix that thing." Jack said waving a hand at the semi. "And upgrade its capabilities, I think."

"That's all I need. You get all those things as quickly as you can, the sooner the better. I'll pay for it all myself." Ford said shooing them away. "The sooner it is here, the bigger the bonus."

They others went back inside seeing as they couldn't do anything as Ford and Carter started looking it over.

"I'll show Kinsey what he's up against." Carter heard him say sounding evil like.

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"No. I would like to, but no. Despite my…gift." he said with a snort. It sounded like he didn't want his immortality.

"You don't like being immortal." she asked.

No one was around them but she was being quiet.

"I look at it as a gift only when I'm protecting you and the rest of SG-1. And others. Otherwise, I don't like knowing the fact that you all are going to die eventually and I'll still be around." he said sadly looking at the ground. "If not my gift, gift huh? Now I really understand what O'Conner said. Anyway if not for that then Hercules will be keeping me alive for almost two hundred years, maybe more."

"I know that. I still want to be there with you as long as I can." she said slipping an arm around him.

"Thanks Sam. Let's get on this."

"You know, this is the longest I've actually ever had a relationship with anyone. Everyone else had either died, or left me or I left them."

"That doesn't surprise me. Any other job and I might be curious." Ford said as they walked back into the base. "I won't leave."

"I believe that with all my heart." she said smiling as she held onto him.

Two days later, Ford was underneath the truck putting on finishing touches as Carter came up. He'd been on it ever since it had been brought in and hadn't really quit. A couple hours of sleep, but that was it. Other mechanicals were brought in and they helped as well.

"My plants are probably all dead. My house still needs repairs and probably has who know how many animals and bugs inside now."

"Sorry Sam. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said turning a bolt. He was on his fifth socket. He broke the others.

"I know, but doesn't help that much."

"I got a green thumb Sam so I'll do everything I can to help plant more or whatever you want done after we get this over with. Though your house should be repaired by now seeing as Hammond had crews go out."

"You have a green thumb?" she asked sliding under the truck next to him.

"Yeah. I have plants at my house too. And I talk to them as well, just like you." he said breaking the socket.

"Not another one." he moaned as he tossed it aside.

"You've got be more careful otherwise you might break something important." she said handing him another one.

As he reached for it she leaned over as did he. They started kissing when Ford turned his head slightly.

"What?"

"Thought I heard a gun shot. Never mind."

They started kissing again when they both heard gun shots and the alarm.

"We've got to get some personal time." Carter said quite displeased.

"I know. I had plans to take you to a nice dinner, walk under the stars and so far that hasn't became possible…..you hear that." he said quickly rolling out. She came rolling out quickly after.

A black car raced in and stopped just short of hitting Ford who was still getting off the sliding sled.

"Whoa!" he said covering his face as the car stopped inches from him. He could make out the detail in the lights.

"K.I.T.T.?" Carter said confused as she stood up.

"K.I.T.T.! What the hell are you doing here?!! What's going on?" Ford said getting up quickly. Guards came rushing in with their weapons ready. "Stand down!!! Turn off the alarm and go back to your post."

They looked at Carter who nodded sending them and the other guards that showed up from below back inside.

"That's not….." K.I.T.T. said backing up slowly.

"Goliath is gone K.I.T.T. This can't hurt you." Ford said kneeling down and putting his hands on the hood gently.

"It's him though. I thought he was destroyed."

"He is dead. Garth is not here so you won't be hurt again. This isn't going to be used against you. I'm rebuilding him to destroy K.A.R.R. Where's Michael?"

FLASHBACK……….

Michael was getting ready to take K.I.T.T. out to see if he was working in top notch condition again. After a rebuild and the new installed system that Ford guy had given Devon, the semi was brought to a not so really used road, but still in Colorado. It was parked on the side of the road with the back part down.

"Everything ready Bonnie?" Devon asked.

"Just about. Hopefully nothing like that ever happens again. We've worked around the clock to get K.I.T.T. working since K.A.R.R. could show up at anytime." she said from under the hood. She closed it and wiped her hands.

"Okay K.I.T.T., feel better."

"Everything feels back to normal Bonnie. Thanks. I can't wait to try this new system." K.I.T.T. said.

"I'm ready to go." Michael said coming from the front of the trailer.

"Ah Michael. You look like you're doing better. Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"I'm fine Devon. Whatever they did to me back there sure worked. I feel the aches, but other than that I'm fine." he said putting on his leather jacket.

"Be careful out there Michael. We don't need to have that incident all over again. I've installed the laser system again and managed to upgrade K.I.T.T.'s power systems. He can fire maybe four to five shots before he'll be in trouble. I don't know if it will do any good, but it's the best we got. I also installed those reflectors in the windows just in case."

"Thanks Bonnie. I hope this works out. Any idea where K.A.R.R. is?"

"No. He's turned off his signal beacon. He could be anywhere."

"Alright then. I'm off." Michael said getting in the driver seat.

He started K.I.T.T. and was backing out when the entire trailer shifted badly. K.I.T.T. took over and backed out as the trailer came off the semi and fell onto the ground. He didn't want to be in the trailer still since he would have just slid forward into Bonnie and Devon along with all the equipment. As he backed away the trailer fell onto its side after being stuck by K.A.R.R.

"K.A.R.R's here?! Bonnie! Devon!!! K.I.T.T. are they alright?!"

"They are alive, but need medical attention Michael." K.I.T.T. said backing up further as K.A.R.R. turned and drove up to K.I.T.T.'s bumper. "Get an ambulance out here K.I.T.T."

"I'm already on it Michael."

"K.I.T.T. Such an interesting pleasure to see you. Fortunately for you, you are not my primary target, yet. Unless you wish to see your friends destroyed." K.A.R.R. said backing up and popping out the missile panel on his driver side. Both missiles were pointed at the overturned trailer. "You will exit that inferior model Michael and come with me. I will send you the information of where to meet me K.I.T.T. along with Ford Primus. If I detect any other forms of police or government help coming to my location, Michael will die. You have 6 hours to get to the location I will specify. You have one minute to come here Michael or else your friends die."

"Michael he might kill you anyway."

"That's a chance I have to take K.I.T.T. Bonnie and Devon's life depend on it." he said opening the door. "Do what he says and good luck buddy."

"In case this doesn't work out Michael, it was an pleasure working with you."

"Same here buddy." he said patting the hood as he walked away.

K.A.R.R.'s door opened and Michael got in. K.A.R.R. gave over the location and took off. K.I.T.T. waited till an ambulance came then took off himself. As he passed by the semi itself, he took notice seeing it was never going to run again. The entire engine compartment was shoved into the cab. Basically the section behind the cab was all that wasn't damaged.

"And that's what happened. I came here and forced my way in. I didn't know if you would be here but it was the only place I knew to look for your help." K.I.T.T. said.

"Ah…yeah. Give me a moment." he said removing his overalls off. He had standard issue SGC clothing on.

"Carter! What's happening?" Jack asked running up and carrying a rocket launcher.

Teal'c had the larger version of a staff weapon that hooked to his waist. Daniel was carrying a zat gun. A couple airmen behind them was carrying an ammo crate with special rockets Sam and Ford made.

"I'm going with K.I.T.T. to save Michael. If I don't, he dies as does several other people. K.A.R.R. specifically said I had to come or else." Ford said grabbing his coat off a table. "He'll come here if I don't go, and he'll take a lot of lives."

"I'm going with sir. We'll be….where was the location?" she said halfway in the passenger side.

K.I.T.T. rattled off the location as Ford went to get in. He had K.I.T.T. pop his trunk as he rushed over to Jack.

"Thanks Jack. This might come in handy." Ford said taking the rocket launcher. "Airman, come with me."

"Okay." Jack said stupefied.

Ford set it in the trunk section along with the ammo crate and got in. He activated the pursuit mode and took off surprising K.I.T.T. Carter put her seat belt on as they did a 180 and peeled out leaving a nice black mark on the pavement. They passed the guards outside who could only look at each other.

"Ford. I know we are in a hurry but doing near a hundred in a fifty is pushing it you think?" Carter said as they made a tight turn after coming off the road to the Mountain Complex.

"A hundred. This is nothing." he said as they started coming up behind several cars. "K.I.T.T.'s top speed is somewhere over 400, or was it 500."

A couple of cars were playing a game apparently since they were driving side by side hogging the road making other vehicles have to go around them on the dirt sections.

"I'm betting a Turbo Boost is s bad idea K.I.T.T."

"At this point, yes." K.I.T.T. said.

"Hang on Sam. We're going skiing."

"Say what?" K.I.T.T. and Carter said as he pressed on the accelerator.

"Mr. Primus. I don't think this…"

A small whooshing sound was heard as the car tilted onto its left side. Ford drove quickly between the four cars in front of them. Carter had to push on his arm to keep from sliding over into him. He dropped K.I.T.T. back on four wheels as they got a few feet away.

"That was fun." Ford said impressed.

"That was….interesting. How did you do that?" she asked looking at the buttons.

"That was as good as Michael. I'm impressed."

"Thanks K.I.T.T. Fun times over though. How much time is left?"

"Two hours Mr. Primus."

"Great. How are we going to get there in time? That's almost a hundred miles away." Carter exclaimed.

"Easy." he said pushing the Auto button. K.I.T.T. took over driving then. "Can we get their at conventional speeds?"

"No. I will half to employ my special speed boost system."

"Okay, activate the Passive Laser Restraint system. Hang on Sam." he said grabbing her hand.

"Hang on? What for?"

"Ready K.I.T.T.?" Ford asked.

"Yes. Do not worry about anything Major Carter. I have done this before." K.I.T.T. said.

With the other hand Ford pushed a special button marked Super Pursuit Mode.

On the outside of KITT, several area's popped open on the sides, front and back. With a burst of acceleration Carter had never experienced before, K.I.T.T. went from just over a hundred to three hundred miles an hour in less than thirty seconds. With the impressive speed they managed to get to the location within twenty minutes. Also hitting nothing along the way, surprising the hell out of Carter. K.I.T.T. leveled off shutting down the SPM system giving them a mile left to go.

"You okay Sam?" Ford said taking control.

She hadn't let go of his hand and he didn't try taking it back.

"That….was incredible! How did he do that?!"

"Very interesting experience huh? My first too. You injured at all K.I.T.T.?"

"No. All systems fully functional."

"Good. I didn't know if something might have happened. There's K.A.R.R." he said pulling off the road.

They were all near a large open area with a cliff. No water below.

"Ironic. This looks a lot like the same place that you and K.A.R.R. fought the first time." he said darkening the windows. As soon as the car stopped he sneezed.

"It's not…"

"Damn it. There's one here. Figures. Okay Sam, stay in the car and wait till I give the signal. I assume you can use this?" he said handing over the golden Desert Eagle. "I'm going to go for K.A.R.R. Shoot whoever it is dead on, got it. But don't shoot Michael."

She nodded and said she knew who Michael was as he got out. As he closed the door he told K.I.T.T. to make sure she didn't leave.

"Hello Mr. Primus. So nice of you to come. Before we do our transaction, lose the weapons."

"Let me see Michael, outside the vehicle and let your other companion out as well." he said walking to K.I.T.T.'s trunk. He rapped on it lightly and K.I.T.T opened up.

K.A.R.R. opened his driver door letting a man out. He was definitely Japanese and carrying a Katana across his back. He was dressed in jeans and white shirt with a leather jacket that was zipped closed. Michael got out on the other side looking okay.

"Get in the car Michael." he said dropping all his weapons and ammo in the trunk. He was acting like having trouble getting the shotgun out. "Damn strap is stuck."

"Enough stalling Mr. Primus. Get away from that inferior model." K.A.R.R said as he revved his engine.

"Fine." he said as Michael got close enough to break into a run.

"Now Sam!!" Ford yelled grabbing the rocket launcher as he dropped his shotgun in the trunk.

The Japanese guy pulled his sword as K.A.R.R. popped out a side panel. Michael broke into that run heading for the open driver door as Ford brought the launcher up and fired. Carter fired off several rounds hitting the guy in the chest. He dropped as the rocket landed underneath the Hummer. K.A.R.R. was lifted into the air and dropped on his side as the two missiles fired heading over K.I.T.T and hitting the road. He reloaded the rocket launcher with another rocket and fired. It detonated on KARR, but did no visible damage. Ford started to go and get in K.I.T.T. when a knife hit his coat.

"Wait here K.I.T.T." Ford said walking over to Japanese guy.

He had recovered from his injuries and had the sword drawn. Carter didn't kill him as the two thought. Not surprising seeing as the man had a bullet proof vest on.

"Leave now. I have no quarrel with you."

"You will not leave here without fighting me. If you do, I will kill everyone you come in contact with until we fight." he said pointing the sword at him. "I am Akira Yamati. I have been around for more than 500 years. Believe me when I say I will not yield."

Ford slowly circled as did this Akira guy keeping just out of swords reach. K.A.R.R. was pissed off to say the least and was spinning his wheels. Ford moved close enough he put his hand out and shoved K.A.R.R. onto his top.

"Someone will be along shortly to get you K.A.R.R. and finish what K.I.T.T. started. Your destruction."

"I will destroy you Primus. When I get free I will kill everyone in my path. The mountain complex will fall as well."

Ford jumped back as Akira took a swing. The sword clanged after hitting K.A.R.R.'s undercarriage and actually cut the metal.

"You have no way to defeat me. No sword, no gun. Nothing!" he said lunging at him.

Ford sidestepped and hit him in the back of the head. Akira went face first into the sand. A clicking sound made Ford turn. K.A.R.R. had opened the other panel and had his missiles aimed at K.I.T.T.

"NO!!!"

"Goodbye K.I.T.T." K.A.R.R. said when he was suddenly hit making the whole Hummer skid a good foot across the ground.

He tried firing the missiles only to have them explode without leaving the panel. Ford covered his face as the sand and dirt was blown around. He lowered them hoping to see a destroyed K.A.R.R., instead he saw Akira.

K.I.T.T. and his occupants watched the battle play out. Ford slammed the guy in the back of the head sending him into the dirt. K.I.T.T. informed them K.A.R.R. was trying to get a missile lock and when he succeeded, Ford ran over smashing the panel back into its side. The missiles went off soon after that leaving dust and dirt flying. The next thing they saw was Ford with a sword stuck through him.

Ford cried out as the blade went through his chest and out his back. Having the coat open again turned against him like last time.

"I win as I said."

"No. You lose." Ford said flashing his eyes in anger. "Idiot."

He grabbed the guys hand with his left hand before the guy could pull the sword out. He lifted his right arm and a two foot blade shot out of the coat sleeve. With a quick swipe Akira's head fell from his body. Ford pulled the sword out and threw it towards K.I.T.T.

"Michael he is yelling for us to leave."

"Go quick!" Carter yelled.

"Why? We can't help…"

"Michael I'm picking up an unusual electrical disturbance."

"K.I.T.T. move or your CPU will be destroyed." Carter yelled.

K.I.T.T. backed up quickly as they continued to watch.

Ford fell to the ground shouting for K.I.T.T. to leave. He stopped as his body seized up. Electrical currents appeared visible in the air as it raced across the ground and ran across K.A.R.R. Small fires broke out on the bushes around him as he screamed. Visible blue electrical currents hit him from several directions and coming from the other body. Something on K.A.R.R.'s side that was on the dirt exploded knocking him into the air and landing him back on his wheels. He didn't move though as the currents continued to flow for another ten to twenty seconds. Suddenly as though nothing happened, the air changed back to normal, the wind quit moving and he dropped to his knees, smoking slightly.

"Now we get him." Carter said opening the door.

K.I.T.T. tried to lock it but he was astonished as Michael was and was too late to stop her.

"What the hell just happened?" Michael asked. K.I.T.T. was so stunned at the occurrence that he didn't have an answer.

She rushed over as Ford dropped to the ground face first. She turned him over and got an angry look.

"Dammit Sam. You're suppose to stay put." he said groaning as he tried to get up. He couldn't move well though. "That hurts."

"Shut up Ford." she said hauling him to his feet.

They walked over to K.I.T.T. as he drove up quickly. K.A.R.R. was sputtering and moving back and forth a few inches at a time.

She climbed into the back seat as Ford took the passenger.

"Let's go buddy!!" Michael said as they speed off.

K.I.T.T. turned around heading back to the Cheyenne Complex.

"What was that…"

"Don't ask. It's too complicated to explain and too classified to even tell about. Forget you both ever saw anything if you want to keep living." Ford muttered.

He felt different, but in a bad way. Seeing as he'd never had the quickening before, something either went wrong or this is how it always felt. Less than a minute later he was feeling normal and knew how to use a sword better and knew a few other things, some he didn't need to know.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I think. I don't ever want to do that again."

"Michael. I'm detecting a very large object coming this way. I believe it is Goliath."

"Goliath! Not again! Are you sure?"

"Positive Michael."

"Stop K.I.T.T. I'm getting out."

K.I.T.T. stopped dead in the road as the large black semi came over the sloped road.

"Do you think you can take…."

"K.I.T.T. doesn't have to worry about that." Ford said getting out. "Stay this time."

"Where is he…"

K.I.T.T. and Carter did a brief explanation of what the plan was with the rebuilt Goliath. Ford planned to use it to total K.A.R.R. once and for all making sure he didn't survive this time. Carter did try to get out, but K.I.T.T. kept her in. She didn't like it, but couldn't do anything about it as she hit the window.

Ford waved his hands as the driver stopped in the road. He got out and got into the military hummer brought by the SGC guards men. Ford got in quickly and took off with K.I.T.T. following.

"Where's K.A.R.R. at?"

"I'm detecting him headed this way Mr. Primus. He seems to be fully functional." K.I.T.T. said back through the CB unit.

"K.I.T.T. what are those tanks attached to the back of the cab?"

"Nitro Michael. Mr. Primus has converted the engine to run on unleaded."

"Nitro! How much power we talking here?"

"Enough to burned out the engine but not before reaching almost two hundred miles an hour."

It took a couple of miles but Ford got the large truck up above 95 miles an hour and was still making it climb. K.A.R.R. came over the rise in the road and stopped.

"So, you wish to play chicken. This time I will not move like before. I am invincible!!!!" his voice coming through K.I.T.T.'s radio and Ford's.

He took off quickly headed straight at the incoming semi. Michael stopped at the side of the road watching them continue to close.

"Michael at those speeds if they have a head on collision, survival of either vehicle and Ford is not possible."

"I know K.I.T.T. He'll probably jump at the last second."

"He better." Carter said trying the door. It opened and she got out.

"Time to die." K.A.R.R. said firing missiles that came from underneath him and from a launcher than arose from his aft compartment.

They impacted on the front of the truck doing little if any visible damage other than catching the front on fire. Ford continued to keep it on the road despite the fractured window. K.A.R.R. started firing his laser causing significant damage. Smoke filled the cab and poured out as the engine got hit as did several sections of the cab. Ford gunned the engine and activated the booster system. The nitro hit the engine quickly forcing Ford back into the seat. K.A.R.R. continued to fire doing little as the space between them closed.

"This is for you K.I.T.T. Getting rid of two evil's in your life with one blast. See ya later. Love you Sam." he said over the CB then shut it off.

"Wait! Ford!!! Ford!!!" she yelled into K.I.T.T.

She didn't know where the com line he had was, but figured it had to be a speaker unit.

"He's not jumping out." K.I.T.T. said horrified.

"Can we get there in time K.I.T.T.?!!"

"I'm afraid not Michael. And he's too far away to use the Microwave Jammer."

Both vehicles impacted moments later sending out an explosive wave that even from their distance they felt. Even with the fire and flying parts they could see the bulk of both vehicles rolling away from them toward the cliff edge. They didn't stop and went over bouncing off the walls sending parts everywhere on every impact. The road had a large crater in it where the impact took place. K.I.T.T. informed them that a F.L.A.G. clean up crew was on their way and that he contacted them shortly after meeting with Ford at the mountain.

Carter didn't think about it much figuring he'd be along shortly and decided to give him a couple of days. She stayed quiet the entire trip back home and stayed quiet even after being dropped off. A couple of airmen took Ford's arsenal from the trunk and took it to his room. Michael offered his condolences and left quietly saying he understood the need for secrecy after getting a lecture from Colonel O'Neill and signing a non disclosure form. Carter gave them her report on the events that took place and said she felt he would be back. If not in a week, then he didn't make it. Hammond said he'd wait a week before submitting his report about the incident then and dismissed them for the night. Crew's from F.L.A.G. and the SGC were cleaning up the area where it happened. The orders for the SGC crew were to keep a look out for Ford, but to help with the clean up.

On the second day of the incident, nothing of Ford was found and he hadn't showed up. No special metal's were found at the scene or at the bottom of the cliff. Nothing on the cliff wall either. The Hummer was totally destroyed. CPU, laser system, armor, tires, everything. He was finally dead. Goliath, was easier to find since some of him was intact, but the cab section was completely gone as was the tires and everything behind the cab section. Most of all the metal had either melted on impacts from the collision or was mangled and torn apart from the fall. All that identified the former semi was the engine that hadn't been blown or torn apart completely and some of the chasse section still around it. Carter was losing hope quickly until the third day.

She was working on a computer program when she was called to the surface. When she asked why.

"He's back Carter. Gotta be just for you." Jack said seeing her brighten up as she ran past him.

"A thank you would have been nice." he yelled to her.

"Thank you sir!" he heard as he followed walking.

Up on top they came out of the tunnel seeing him walking up the road slowly. He looked okay, except for his clothes which looked, ironically like he rolled down a cliff face. He was missing a boot, had only part of his shirt left, left side almost completely gone except near the neck still holding it. His pants were ripped and shredded in most places. If you looked hard enough you'd see his underwear. The coat looked worse, still intact due to all the different padding and Kevlar and such, but shredded badly and torn and melted in places. She ran up to him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you to Sam." he said hugging her back. He dropped the coat he was carrying as he embraced her.

"Welcome back Ford. So Oma didn't come to you did she?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"Was that a joke Daniel?" Jack asked. Jack could swear it was which was strange since Daniel made little if any jokes.

"Maybe. But no, I'm being serious."

"Welcome back Ford Primus."

Ford nodded to him then answered Daniel's question.

"If she did, I don't know it. I never saw anything after the impact. I remember waking up on a pile of rocks with some buried on me. I had to spend a couple of hours looking around for the missing pieces of my coat and found them all. After that I had to climb out, which was not easy, but before that I found a nice stream which helped me clean up first. Once I got out of that damned canyon I walked here. So much closer than home and I didn't have my keys anyway. Didn't have anything actually."

"Lost it in the wreck?" Jack asked as they started walking into the mountain.

"No, I left everything I had in K.I.T.T.'s trunk."

"Which is all in your room." Carter said.

"Good. Key replacements are expensive."

"Wait a minute! You just spent over a hundred thousand dollars on rebuilding that truck which I might add has been completely destroyed and you think keys are expensive?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack. A key at over five dollars to replace is a rip off." Ford said as the entered the elevator to go below.

As they got off the elevator several people walking by said hello, welcome back and gave him a strange stare.

"You're a little more happy than usual."

"I got to drive the car of my dream, I'm with great friends." Ford said wrapping an arm around Jack since he was the closest. His other arm was holding Carter around the waist. She was on his left. "Going out with the woman I've always wanted to. What's not to be happy about? And I'm still alive."

"Here, here." Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel. It's good to be home."

"Indeed."

"Why did it take three days to get here?"

"Probably because I was lost in that canyon and it took two days to actually get out of it. I realized I was going the wrong direction after a couple of hours."

"Well, I can see where that would be a problem."

"Why didn't you jump out?" she asked.

"That was the plan, but one of his lasers hit the door making it so it wouldn't open. I didn't have much choice or time to come up with anything else. And I couldn't jump out the front window so…"

"Oh, hey now that you're back, I wanted to know if you got that thing?" Jack said scratching his nose and tapping one of the fingers with his thumb.

His other hand was in his pocket. Ford at first didn't noticed him tapping the finger.

"Thing? What thing? Oh that!"

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked as she unhooked from Ford.

"Ah, this." Ford said pulling one of the sleeves of his jacket up. "Hmm."

He tried the other one and a blade came out only a few inches.

"Nice. That's not as far as it goes is it?" Jack asked humorously.

"Funny. No they got damaged. They're suppose to come out just at over a foot. I'll have to get them fixed."

"That's it?"

"Yeah Sam. Can't carry a sword around the SGC or off world. Would look funny."

She sighed and said she had work to do and she'd catch him later after he got cleaned up. After she was out of view.

"Geez Jack, why didn't you just say, hey Ford you get a ring yet?" Ford said mockingly along with a strange voice.

"I was trying to be discreet about it." Jack said shrugging.

"Did you get one though?" Daniel said.

"Not yet. I've been looking though. Can't seem to find one that would really work."

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"Thanks but I've got a few phone calls in. I'll know something in a few days. Maybe sooner."

"We'll you better go get a change of clothes then report to Hammond. He wanted to see you as soon as you returned."

After the change of clothes and talking to Hammond he was told to report to the infirmary. He met Jack on the way and told him where he was headed.

"Why do you need to see Janet the needle pusher? You can't be hurt."

"Protocol Jack. I'll see you later. Besides, I don't mind getting a check up, unlike you. What to come watch me get poked?"

"Hell no!"


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

After the Doctor had fixed the systems more better for the human soldiers to handle, Carter and Ford helped seeing they had the scientific know how and thought it was cool to work with futuristic technologies, the human's left giving much thanks to the Doctor and Carter's team. The Doctor helped them look at the buried gate and DHD after the ship was gone. The Daleks had unburied most of the gate, but otherwise had never noticed the DHD.

"According to these readings, this DHD as you call it, is mostly part of the wall now. Interesting, a volcano must have erupted some time ago and buried this impressive piece of technology. You say it will take you anywhere?"

"Only to other planets that have the gate system." Carter explained.

He nodded as she told him some of the places they had been to and more technical information about it.

"I've never seen one of these rings before. Impressive. Unfortunately you can't use it. Most of the bottom of the ring is badly damaged by the lava flow and time."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. can get us home." Ford said.

"How? It can't get to our universe, can it?"

"No, but the doctor can go back in time until we find it in working condition. From there, I have an idea on what we can do. The Doctor once went to a parallel universe by accident. The Doctor has a way of doing the impossible. He'll get us home."

"I could do that, but how you actually get home is something that eludes me. Tell me this idea." the Doctor said moving away from the gate and going into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

He had brought it there and luckily it had came without any trouble so they didn't have a long walk through the woods. Inside he started setting the coordinates for a hundred years in the past.

"What if someone is there and sees us? Won't that mess with the time line?"

"It would if we were seen, but the TA.R.D.I.S. can look at wherever it goes, once it's there before completely dematerializing to see for danger or other problems Sam."

"You seem to know a lot about my TA.R.D.I.S. or T.A.R.D.I.S.'s in general. How is that?" the Doctor asked turning from the console.

"You have to read my mind Doctor. It's the only way to truly understand what I'm talking about."

The Doctor looked at him funny and puzzled.

"Wait. He can read minds?"

"Not in the way you're thinking Sam. You'll see though. C'mon Doctor. Let's get this over with. You'll see how we can get home then."

The Doctor brought his hands up placing them on either side of Ford's head and looked deeply into his eyes. Several minutes later the Doctor blinked and turned away mumbling as he worked on the console. Ford blinked a few times and started off down a corridor. When Sam started to follow the Doctor stopped her with a wave of his hand while he continued to work.

"Ah, ah my dear lady. He is gathering a few tools for this endeavor. We figured out a plan between our two minds and are in the process of implementing it. He is more of under a spell if you will, for lack of better terms. He's doing a programmed suggestion I placed in his mind. I will remove it after he has completed this task."

Ford came back out a few moments later and had a bundle of wires and a few circuit boards and other things. He made a couple more trips before starting to work on putting things together. It reminded Carter of when Jack had that Ancient information downloaded into his brain.

"You've brainwashed him!"

"No." Ford suddenly said surprising the Doctor. "I am aware of what is going on and what I'm doing."

He was plugging a few large coils into some small box with more wires and coils hanging out.

"I could possibly stop, but then I might not be able to start again and something tells me that the suggestion as he calls it could not be put in again. Quite fascinating what he has me building."

The Doctor didn't say anything as he shook his head and continued working. Carter asked if there was anything she could do to help and Ford instantly had her help him before the Doctor could speak.

"Need blue coil with three pronged end and that black cable with the two slanted ends." he said all the while looking at a larger box he was plugging things into. There was a lot of wires and circuits laid out.

A few more switches and a couple of buttons later and the strange column in the middle of the console activated making the grinding, winding noise again. It rose up and down as the T.A.R.D.I.S. made its descent into the past. He first tried a hundred years, but it was still buried so he tried two hundred more and still got the same result. One hundred more years after those he got it and made the T.A.R.D.I.S. land. Outside was lush and green with trees in the distance. The Stargate was standing up on the ground by a small platform holding it. No stairs, no trail, no red carpet. Just dirt and grass growing around it and the DHD. The Doctor got out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and looked the DHD over as he wrote on a paper pad. Ford and Carter brought the metal box with exposed circuits and wires out. With Carter's help, Ford had her removed the cover to expose the red master crystal. From there, wires were hooked in after removing the crystal. The Doctor went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and started hooking cables into the underside of the console. This took a good hour so Lara spent the time looking over the book the Doctor had out. Melissa was enjoying the view outside. She was really enjoying the sun on her face since for once it didn't burn like it did before.

After everything was hooked up the Doctor snapped his fingers in Ford's face. Ford shook his head like he just had been woken up out of a nice slumber.

"What the….! What's going on? How did I get outside?"

"You don't remember working on this?" Carter said pointing to the large metal box of circuits and wires and cables sitting inside the middle of the DHD.

"No. The Doctor did this didn't he? I guess I didn't do to bad a job." he said admiring the mess he had made. It looked like a mess.

"Yes you made that. I gave you the knowledge temporarily and as it was suppose to, the knowledge disappeared after you completed the task. Though I have to admit I was beginning to wonder if it would." he said checking it over. He nodded going back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and activating his console.

"What now?"

"Major was it? Reminds me of my days in UNIT working with those soldiers. You dial home if I remember correctly from what I learned from Ford's mind."

They all went outside as Carter pushed the seven symbols that the Doctor believed to be the right ones that he figured out with his and Ford's mind.

The large ring spun locking in place on each symbol. She didn't start at first seeing as this wasn't Earth and started saying that when he interrupted her saying trust him. As the last one locked in place the event horizon opened sending out its wave before settling back into a stable wormhole.

"Incredible!! A stable wormhole. This is a truly fascinating technology." the Doctor said as he admired the gate and scanned it with some device.

Carter pushed the GDO buttons signaling the other side of SG-1's return home.

"Well Doctor, you can look it over once we are gone. We won't need it and I seriously doubt we will be back. Hey can I ask you for a possible favor?"

He whispered something to the Doctor who smiled and gave him a nod. The Doctor went back in and came back out with a small chip a few minutes later.

"This should be accessible to the technology of your era. Even UNIT could access it when I was there, but that was with that King Arthur incident with Ace." he said looking lost in thought.

"Well Doctor it was nice seeing you and I hope you have fun on your many other adventures." Ford said taking the chip and shaking his hand.

"It's always fun. You know, I might make him again. I miss him sometimes."

"So do I. He was truly fun to have around even though I never really knew him."

"We got to go before they think about closing the Iris."

Carter shook hand with the Doctor and started toward the gate.

"You all have fun. Tell Hillary that I found a place where I wanted to settle down where it was quiet. He'll accept that. He knows what to do with my will." Lara said coming out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I'm not going along."

"Lara. Are you serious? I'm mean sure this is a chance to explore more than we ever will, but you'll never get home again."

"Ford, you know I've traveled the world, Earth I mean, going from place to place, archeology, tomb raiding, that sort of thing. Now I can expand my horizon and search out other planets and other times. What's to really miss back home. I have no family I'm leaving behind and no regrets. Major, it was nice knowing you."

"We can't open this again once we are gone."

"I know Major." she said taking Carter's hand. When she touched the ring on Sam's finger she got a shock and suddenly felt different.

"What was that?" Lara said stepping back.

"Incredible! You're human!"

"I was always hu…" she started saying when she looked down at herself. She was indeed back to herself again.

The other two tried touching the ring but nothing happened. Rubbing it didn't work either. Carter was going to have the Doctor scan the emerald for energy emissions when the ground started quaking.

"What it the world?" Ford said smelling smoke and fire.

All around them was starting to heat up and very close in the distance the ground erupted as lava poured out.

"Well that explains where and how it got buried." Ford said as the ground collapsed a couple hundred yards away.

It was a very big and gaping hole with extreme heat coming from it. The grass land caught fire quickly.

"We've got to go!" Carter said helping Mel off the ground and running to the gate.

The ground started breaking up near the gate so they had to jump through rolling. Ford turned seeing the T.A.R.D.I.S. leave and made his run for the gate. He jumped going through sideways thinking that it was no surprise about when the T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed. He was wondering why Cassandra had said earlier to them to roll when they came through and now he knew why.

Episode------HEROES PART 1

The incident with K.A.R.R. and the others was finally over and done in just the right time. The people sent to do interviews and film things came two days day later and all evidence of the attack outside was gone. They were in the briefing room taking shots of the gate while it was inactive.

A slightly heavy set man with a dark suit and long skinny black tie against a white shirt was directing a airman who was holding the camera making him back up some to get a better look at the people down below who were working on the large ring as part of the regular maintenance. His hair was curly and black. Another airman was standing next to the camera man helping.

"Yeah it's amazing."

"Yes it is." said a balding on top man with a mustache only as he walked up holding out his hand. "Mr. Bregman."

"Yeah." Bregman said turning to the man and shaking the offered hand.

"Colonel Tom Rondell, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Public Affairs Liaison."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Emmet. This is my posse. Tech Sergeant Dale James." he said pointing to the camera man.

"Airman First Class Shep Wickenhouse sir." Shep said introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. But what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"We're getting some establishing shots. The first of many I hope, while we are waiting. In fact we should get a shot of you." he said looking at the camera man.

"I'm sorry but you're not authorized to begin until your briefed by General Hammond."

"I've already been briefed, Tom is it, by the Defense Department. I've been cleared to shoot here." He turned to his two guys asking them. "Maybe you guys haven't been cleared. Have you guys been cleared? Sorry what's the problem here?"

"General Hammond is ready to see you now."

Bregman followed leaving the other two behind.

"This should be fun."

"Oh yeah." the two camera guys said to each other after Bregman left.

Hammond was looking through a folder as Tom walked in with Emmet.

"General Hammond sir. This is Mr. Bregman."

"I'm very excited to be here sir." he said holding out his hand. Tom handed over a folder to which Hammond opened it ignoring Emmet.

"You may find that we're not all as giddy as you are about this project, Mr. Bregman." Hammond said turning to him.

He stuttered a bit before talking.

"Well I'm personally and professionally excited, I think excited to be here General. I…haven't been giddy since well you don't want to know about that." he said walking in front of the desk.

"No. I just want to be as clear as I can up front."

"Sure."

"Your presence is highly unorthodox and I won't let it threaten the security of ongoing missions or the safety of my people."

"Well I've already been frisked three times already. You can make it a fourth time if you want. Personally if you like. Get to know each other a little better General." he said with a small laugh.

Hammond was not amused as he briefly looked over at Tom then back as Emmet.

"I considerer it my responsibility to protect my peoples interest. And quite frankly I should warn you that no one around here wants to be part of your little reality show."

"Oh. I see. You know General. I think you are probably well aware that there were film crews on the beaches of Normandy, decades before Survivor debuted on CBS. Personally, I think that it has been a outrageous oversight that the Stargate program has not been chronicled up to this point."

"That's because it's top secret. Only a hand full of people will see anything you shoot."

"So far General. So far, eventually, inevitably, this program is going to be shown to the American people, and to the whole world. That this small film here might provide insight into what has really been going on here for the last six years." he said.

"What's really been going on?"

Emmet laughed shaking a finger at him.

"You know what General, I can respect what you are doing here General, I can respect that you want me out of here, but the President of the United States invited me to do this."

Hammond almost smirked at the man. He pointed at a object on his desk.

"You see that red phone? You wouldn't be here if he hadn't."

"The I hope I can expect the full cooperation of you and your personal."

"To the letter of these orders." Hammond said tapping the open folder.

"To the letter. I see. Thank you." he said with irritation in his voice.

"You have high expectation to meet." Hammond said as the guy left the room.

Tom stood at attention. "General." he said getting a nod from Hammond then followed Mr. Bregman out.

Hammond sighed as the door closed. He could already tell that this Bregman was going to be trouble.

Outside in one of the corridor's of the SGC Emmet and Colonel Rondell were arguing. Emmet was looking through his tote bag as he called the men something else. They continued at it as Jack came down to go past them.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"That's Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel. I…"

Jack passed him by one his way to the elevator and started talking over the man.

"I like vanilla over chocolate, my favorite color is Peridot, I think Tibet should be free and if I could have dinner with anyone in the world it would be Mary Steenburgen." he said entering the elevator.

Ford was standing there, and stayed quiet seeing who was with Jack. He played the part of just another guy not drawing any attention to himself as Jack was still being questioned.

"No, no, no…I'm just trying to….Mary Steenburgen?"

"I think she's nice."

Ford barely kept a straight face. He coughed to cover his laugh. Jack glanced back at him as he tried to close the door, but Emmet put his foot in the way.

"Look I just need a moment of your time."

"Look I really don't have time at the moment. I've got a briefing to get to."

Emmet kept talking as Jack tried to close the door.

"I understand. I'm Emmet.' he said holding his hand out.

Jack coughed into his and then tried to shake hands where Emmet pulled his away. He laughed at the attempt by Jack.

"No look. I won't be able to get a perspective on the Stargate program without you Colonel so when is a good time for you?" he said holding the elevator open as it tried to close.

"Anytime's good. Just send me a memo." he said pushing the man out of the lift.

"A memo." Emmet said as the door closed.

"I really sense he's starting to trust you." Tom said from behind him. Emmet raised a finger to the man who smiled and walked away.

After the door closed Jack looked at Ford.

"Mary Steenburgens?" he said through a chuckle.

"Yeah. From the Joan of Arcadia show. I think she's hot. So what?"

Ford couldn't hold it any longer and laughed hard to the point he couldn't stand any longer. Jack waved his hand turning back to the door.

"I'm sorry Jack. It was that guy harassing you that I got a kick out of. And were you serious about that color and what was that Tibet thing?"

Jack shrugged then turned around asking him something.

"Why is it, I hear, that you are not to participate in this," he said waved his hand. "You know, the annoying guys thing."

"President said no, Hammond said no, ah…"

"I figured that, but why? It is because of your past?" he said as the elevator stopped.

Ford stopped Jack and kept the doors from opening. He leaned against the wall with his head down as he talked. Jack kept his hands in his pocket listening.

"I've kept something from everyone here that Hammond now knows about after I gave him that file I brought back from my universe. I was a consultant for the show for over a year. Part of the fifth and some of the sixth year. That's one of the reasons I know so much about this place other than watching the show. They don't want me saying something I shouldn't or might accidentally say. Also being from another universe doesn't help. And the immortality thing is a top secret issue."

Jack thought a moment then gave a small grin.

"You got lucky. Though why didn't you tell us before?" he said.

"Hammond said to keep it quiet. Ordered it. Sam doesn't even know. Telling you is a violation, but you deserve to know."

"Okay. I won't say anything then. Wait a minute. You must have been there when that other me pulled that prank on Carter."

Ford coughed out a couple of yeahs.

"I was…umm, in on the……revenge part getting back at you. It was actually me that got the powder."

He left muttering something with Ford followed going a different direction. He had personal to train in hand to hand combat seeing as it was the easiest way to stay out of that camera man's path.

Carter was standing in the gate room getting a small mike attached to her shirt as Emmet spoke to her. The guy looked he was having trouble placing it, at least to Carter. She was in her black long sleeve shirt and SGC black fatigue pants.

"Don't worry about it. He only looks unprofessional. Major, General Hammond warned me that people might not be less than enthusiastic about all of this."

"Yes. We did have a bad experience with a TV crew last year." she said jumping some as he worked around her waist.

"The Prometheus incident. I know the Air Force insisted on their own crew for that reason." he said looking at the camera crew working with him.

"You might also be sensing the reluctance of others to put themselves up on a pedestal." she said as the guy returned to working on the collar mike.

_I wish Ford was doing this. At least he'd be more gentlemen like. Where is he anyway? _

"I mean we are just doing our jobs."

"Just a job? Well my job is to put you on that pedestal because this job looks to me to be nothing short of extraordinary and from what I read in your file, the same can be said about you personally." he said opening a file. Carter looked over at it as well.

"See, now I'm blushing."

"Then we should start. It will look good on camera." he said walking away to a chair. Sam sat down with the controls and gate behind her.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

He said a few things making Carter feel more on the spot especially when he said say hello to the six billion people watching.

Some time later Emmet was walking and talking with Daniel. The camera was ahead of them. Tom was behind them watching.

"I don't think that I've ever asked this question before in my entire career. But what was it like to be dead?"

"Well I wasn't exactly dead."

"You were, what the word, transcended?"

"Ascended. Well I did have the unfortunate experience of dying first. Slowly and quite painfully first I might add."

"Well in your mission file, I'm quoting here," Emmet said look through a file. "Your human body transformed into energy. A bright white light rose above the hospital bed. Is that accurate?"

"Yeah." Daniel said. He kept his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Doctor, could you…elaborate?"

Daniel pager went off at that moment.

"What did it feel like?"

"Well I don't know…" he said pulling the pager out and looking at it. "I don't remember much after that."

Daniel ran past everyone making them run along.

"Follow him." Emmet said running along.

They entered into his office as he looked over a fax that just came in.

"Doctor Jackson? What is it? What it is?" he said motioning for the camera to move closer.

Jackson said he just got in the information he needed about a mask he found on another planet. Emmet asked why it was important.

"It's fascinating."

"That's it? It's fascinating? Why were we running?" he asked while telling the camera to back up.

"Oh…um I just wanted to see if you would chase me."

The look he got on Emmet's face wasn't good. He was not happy.

"Turn it off and get that mike out of here. Turn it off." he said making them stop. Daniel went back to his fax with a small smile.

Down in one of the labs were they tested new objects and items, Ford was asked to volunteer for the new item being placed inside the SGC vest to have better protection from staff blast. Ford had been there when they started it out and it was working some, but didn't provide enough protection at the time. This was suppose to be a better version and seeing that no one really wanted a hospital visit, Ford was asked. He was wearing a vest and standing against the wall as the camera crew came in.

_Aren't we suppose to stay away from them? _Herc asked.

_We have so far. They've seen us but asked no questions._

_I've heard that one before, in your memory._

_We just keep quiet and say nothing. Besides that, they don't know who we are anyway. We have no rank insignia's so we have nothing to worry about._

A scientists came around a table holding a Kevlar helmet in his hand as he explained to the camera what they were doing. He was bald and had glasses and wore what most scientist were seen in. White outfits.

"Kevlar will not stop the energy blast from a staff weapon." he said tapping the helmet.

He set it on the table and picked up a metal plate that was bullet proof.

"And the armor plating, in other bullet proof protection, gets super heated by the plasma. So while it would stop penetration, the wearer is essentially trapped in what would become their own personal microwave oven, and you know that's not a good idea." he said waving his hands showing it was a bad idea.

He got excited quickly showing off the new armor plating that Ford was going to be demonstrating.

"Anyway, what we've been working on is this.." he said holding up a very thin flimsy looking item.

It looked a lot like one of those X-ray films but much darker, blueish.

"A ceramic polymer which will resist the heat, stop the blast and fits into a standard issue SG vest." he said sliding into a vest worn by a metal dummy.

"Which this man will demonstrate for us." he said pointing to Ford.

The scientists were under orders not to call Ford by his name. Teal'c was to be the one that fired the staff weapon and almost smiled about it. Emmet moved closer to the scientists to ask him a question.

"Wouldn't it be better," Emmet started saying then turned telling the camera man to shoot the guy being shot.

"Wouldn't it be more interesting if I wore the vest?" he asked as he got behind the camera with the scientists.

When he tried to move forward the scientists were saying no, bad idea over and over. Ford was wearing the full get up, goggles, helmet, pretty much everything to due with the clothing part, no weapons though. He was wishing he had his coat since it was much better and if something went wrong and he died, things wouldn't turn out pretty bad. Maybe he should have turned it down, he thought. Teal'c activated the staff weapon and brought it down aiming at him. Ford was a couple of feet from wall which had a soft back to it so he or anyone else doing this 'stunt' didn't break any bones against a hard wall.

"Well isn't it safe?"

"Absolutely is safe. It's not like we have ever done this before." the scientists said still holding his arm.

"Okay Teal'c, whenever your ready." Ford said.

_You do know we'll probably get blown off our feet. _Herc said.

_Without the coat and the fact we aren't trying to block it, that will be a problem._

Teal'c fired and being so close plus not having his coat to give him extra weight leverage Ford was blown off feet into the wall. It certainly was a new experience for him. The coat caught fire and a guy next to him used a extinguisher. He sat up quickly with his hands in the air. No pain but he did feel like he got punched.

_Those things pack more of a punch than I thought!_

"It's safe! I'm fine!!"

"See yeah, he does that all the time." the scientists said while Emmet looked at Ford bewildered.

Ford got up shaking himself off and removed the vest.

"Good work guys. I barely felt it that time."

They nodded in approval and he left before getting asked any questions.

"Who was that?"

"That is information you do not need to know." Teal'c simply said taking off his goggles and leaving the room as well.

The scientists said they were not allowed to say either after being asked as well. This made Emmet suspicious.

Carter was explaining what the computers did in the Gate Control room for the camera crew. She must have got to technical for them when Emmet asked to see the ring move.

"Yeah. It's really cool." she said going over to the controls.

Her tone of voice was that of someone who had just been put down as boring. _Ford would have thought it interesting…no wait…he knows it is interesting._

A guy came over whispering in her ear. She nodded and turned to the camera.

"Sorry guys, there's an SG team ready to embark on a mission."

"That's great, we'll get a shot of them leaving."

"Actually, you're the ones leaving." she said.

"Can I ask you something…you guys can stop. Cut!"

On another planet the SG team assigned to look at this planet came through the gate. The DHD was in front where it should be with the M.A.L.P. just to the right of it as they came down off the stairs. It was a nice looking day, lush fertile looking planet. Nothing dangerous looking anywhere.

"Okay Balinsky, which way?" the leader of the team asked looking around.

"That way." the scientists of the group said using some scanning device. He didn't have a helmet on like the others.

"I'll take point." the leader said. "Wells, Bosworth, you're rear guard."

"The M.A.L.P. showed no recent Goa'uld activity on this planet." the scientist said.

"I don't see any indication of anything here." the leader said.

"Take the usual bet on that sir." the scientists said holding a black score card up.

"Sure. Wells?"

"Abandoned naquada mine." Wells said.

"Boring, but good odds. Bosworth?"

"I'm going to put my money on trees sir." Bos said.

"Bosworth is disqualified for being a smart-ass. I'll go with two headed aliens."

"Hostile or friendly sir?" Wells asked.

"One head good, one head bad. Balinsky?"

"Ruins of an Ancient city."

"Yeah, you wish." he said moving out. Along the way sometime later, they started talking about family life.

"Yeah, all night screaming, projectile vomiting, nuclear diapers. You have no idea. The reason they make them so damn cute is that you don't suffocate them in their sleep." the leader was saying.

"Sir you have four kids." Wells said.

"Yeah. Why do you think I like my job so much." he said looking around like he was enjoying the open air and field. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the little buggers to death. Having four kids makes going through a Stargate and fighting bad guys aliens look like nothing. This is relaxing."

"Then why did you have four?" Wells asked.

"One's pretty bad, but you figure you gotta have two, so the little guy could have a brother or sister right, so the wife says she wants a girl, so you figure two can't be bad so why not three. What you don't realize it that your brain is fried because you haven't slept. So three, four it doesn't seem to matter anymore. You're so deep in it that you don't care anymore. It's chaos. You just try to make it through each day alive. In the end, you spend all the energy you have trying to get them into bed, then you lie awake at night praying that they don't get hooked on drugs or hurt or worse, end up dead in an alley somewhere."

"Can't wait sir." Wells said. "Mr. Primus once said he can't wait to be a father either."

"Miracle of birth my ass, I'll tell you what a miracle is, birth control that works. Bet him and Carter use it a lot."

The others were surprised at his statement.

"Omit that last part from your minds people. I shouldn't have said that." the leader said.

"If it helps any sir, the rumor is they haven't gotten that close." Wells said.

"Rumors are just that, rumors. Besides, it's none of our business. Forget the idea ever came up."

They all said a yes sir. A few minutes later they came out of the clearing passing through a few large bushes.

"Well I'll be damned." the leader said looking over the vast open area.

It was a large amount of ancient ruins. A couple of temples looked to be still standing.

"I win." the scientist said surprised.

Jack was in the gate control room, near the stairs as Carter came up behind him. He was looking and sniffing his coffee. There was a coffee machine in front of him.

"Did you do your interview yet?"

"Yeah." he said taking a drink.

"Mary Steenburgen?"

"She's so hot." he said walking away. She had a small chuckle as she followed.

"Carter can you tell me the reason for this documentary again?"

"Didn't you read the memo?"

He gave her that look.

"Officially it's to chronicle the 1,000 trip through the Stargate, but I think there is more to it than that." she said following him out of the control room and down a hall.

"1,000 you say."

"I know. Hard to believe we've been at it this long."

"There should be a cake."

"With you everything should have cake." Ford said coming behind them.

He made a coughing noise so not to startle them as he came.

"That Berger or whatever his name isn't here is he?" he said looking around.

"No. I think he is with Daniel." Jack said looking at his coffee.

"Where have you been? Aren't you suppose to get interviewed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving. Have fun explaining Ford." Jack said moving off.

"Ha ha Jack."

"What is it that you know that I don't?"

"A few things."

She gave that look only woman have ever mastered. "You know what I mean."

"I've been ordered to stay away from him as far as possible. I'm not part of this documentary. Why, is I know too much and might say something I shouldn't."

"Such as?" she said as they started walking again.

"Ummm…' he said looking around. "Hammond will have a field day with me after this. Jack is the only other one that knows this so keep a lid on it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good. So?"

"Other than the fact that I came from another universe, I…" he stopped as a airman walked by. Once that person left he continued, "I knew this was coming…or something like it. I was a consultant for more than a year on the show, this show…you know what I mean. I have some clues as to what is going to happen and what not. Most of what I've seen was not part of the original scripts. I knew this day was coming…wait…I knew a film crew was coming but not when. I know also that Anubis is coming here, but why and when and how I have no idea. The seventh season was still in the starting stage and the eighth, which would be coming up soon…can't tell when though was just plans and ideas on paper. Some of what has been happening is not what was suppose to happen."

"If they found out about this…"

"I'd be sent to the nut ward or worse, sent to a government place to see what else I know is going to happen when I know very little. With Hammond backing me up and several other people in high positions, I've been able to stay here. As far as I know, Kinsey is not part of this group. Being immortal is another reason I'm to stay out of the way. The main reason really."

Carter rubbed her head thinking.

"I know that is a little hard to understand."

"Understand. I'm the only one that can understand. I've been to your world. Seen proof this was a show, is a show…whatever. You're not protecting me because something is going to happen?"

"No. That's just me cause I love you."

"That's a weight I don't have to deal with. I was beginning to think I was about to die or something."

"Not if I can help it. Besides, you're one of the main characters." he said putting an arm around her as they continued on to her office. "You're too popular to kill off or get rid of. Remember that, but be careful anyway since this is real life here."

"You didn't have anything to do with Jack's son…."

"I wasn't there during the show's construction. I certainly didn't think that idea was good and wouldn't have allowed it if I was in charge. Killing off someone's family or member is not something I like in stories."

"You said Jack knows."

"He does, but I don't think he holds it against me. I do remember something about him getting a promotion again, but when was still debatable, if it was suppose to happen too. Though everything I know all depended on things happening with me not being here." he said as the entered her office. They talked about what they might have for dinner as he helped her with a project.

Down in Daniels office Emmet was asking more questions to Daniel about his un-ascension. Daniel didn't have much on memory about when he was ascended since that was removed from his mind so Emmet asked something else.

"So the Pharaohs of the fourth dynasty did not build the pyramids?"

"No, no they didn't. They're actually landing pads for Goa'uld motherships."

Emmet explained he was quoting Daniel before he found out about the Stargate.

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Did Catherine Langford introduce you to the program?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask her."

"I guess I will have to. So where is she, ascended, descended, what?"

"Ah no. She's retired actually. But you never know."

Teal'c's turn came up and he was sitting there as the guy asked questions. They were in another room on the base, just for the interview.

"So I'm reading your file here and it's…um fascinating. I suppose I should ask you immediately, you an alien?"

Teal'c said nothing.

"Well not to you but to us you would be…"

Still nothing.

"You were the highest ranking officer in the service of one of our greatest enemies, and you turned against them."

More nothing.

Ford was watching the monitor to the room with Jack there. Ford told him it would be a good laugh, but on Emmet. Jack agreed to come look and had to agree it was looking very bad for this guy. Teal'c wasn't saying anything. It was getting to be quite funny too.

"Why did you turn against them, when you did?"

Teal'c still did nothing. The look on his face was so funny the two thought. They were almost laughing hysterically. Emmet looked at his camera crew then at Tom who was ordered to stay with them the entire time. He sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but why are you sitting there if you don't intend to answer any of my questions?"

"Because I was requested to by General Hammond."

"I see, and he didn't happen to mention that part of the interview process involved saying something."

"No."

Jack cracked up harder hearing that. Good thing they were not busy and being of higher rank than anyone, in a sense, so no one questioned them or looked much at them either despite the laughing.

"Okay…um…let's try this. Colonel Jack O'Neill. You must have a tremendous amount of respect for him." When Teal'c didn't say anything.

"Maybe you don't. Let me rephrase, Colonel Jack O'Neill is your immediate superior. Your commanding officer."

"Indeed."

"Good. Good. Okay. Good. Let's move forward. Is there anything you can tell us about him?"

"If you wish to learn about Colonel O'Neill, perhaps you should interview Colonel O'Neill."

"Okay thanks. That's a good idea. Thank you very much."

Teal'c got up leaving as the guy started to ask another question.

"Where are you going?"

Back on the planet with the SG team looking around the ruins…..

"How long?" the leader asked as he looked at his watch.

The scientist guy was looking over old fallen columns that had lots of writing on them. He was recording the writings onto a small camera and making notes. The other two were sitting on the ground a little ways off talking but keeping watch.

"I don't know. Why? We just got here."

"An hour ago." the leader said sitting what was left of a rock wall.

"Well I need more time. Just look at this place. It's incredible!"

"Yeah, you've seen one crumbled city…"

"Sir! This place was built by the Ancients."

"Are you sure?" he said getting up and coming over.

"Yes. These markings and this stone architecture. Dr. Jackson is going to die when he sees this." he said still looking it over.

"What, again?"

"Funny." he said turning to him then turning back again. He grabbed his stuff heading off seeing something else of interest.

The leader of the group shook his head. "Don't go to far."

"It looks like an alien." Bosworth said looking at the ultra sound.

"Shut up." Wells said chuckling.

"Remember that thing we ran into on P2X-787?"

"Get lost." he said taking the picture back.

"Yeah, that thing was easy on the eyes by comparison."

"Let me see." the leader said sitting down and taking the picture. "Pretty scary Wells."

"My unborn son sir."

"How can you tell?"

Wells pointed to a spot on the ultra sound picture.

"I don't know Wells, I wouldn't paint the room blue just yet." he said returning it.

"Take cover!!" the scientist said running with his yellow box.

The others got up hiding behind different fallen columns. A strange looking floating device came out. It looked a lot like those droids that the Galactic Empire used in Star Wars to search for the rebel base. It even fired at them too. The SG team returned fire but their bullets bounced off the shields around it. The scientist saw an opening as it fired at them.

"Colonel now!" he shouted.

The Colonel fired off a grenade round hitting the wall next to the floating droid. It came down burying the hovering unit and taking it out.

"Hold!" the Colonel said as they slowly got up to examine it.

It was sparking and sputtering and still partially active until the Colonel blasted a few rounds into it. Then it just sparked and smoked.

"What the hell is it?"

In the briefing room Senator Kinsey was speaking to the camera. He had came down personally to be interviewed. The gate was in the foreground of the camera shot. What was really bad was not that Kinsey was here, but that Ford didn't know he was.

"Like the people who are now serving here at the SGC, the youth of tomorrow will have to one day defend the free spirit of man kind and not just on our fair planet, but out there, through the Stargate in the vastness of our galaxy." he said pointing at gate behind him. "Where untold evil with powers we've never seen before are still waiting to prey upon us."

"Okay, cut!" Emmet said putting his folder aside and rubbing his face. Several people were in the room behind the camera crew other than the guards.

"Thank you so much for doing this. It's terrific." Emmet said getting up shaking the Senator's hand. Tom was standing next to the General and whispered into his ear as Emmet and Kinsey talked.

"It was terrific for you to come and do this."

"And these people deserve it."

"Yes and we are trying our best. Listen Senator, please don't take this the wrong way for me saying this, but it sounded a little prepared you know. A little bit like a speech. I don't think you're going to like the results." he said whispering. "Can I just throw things at you see how you respond?"

Kinsey was looking over at Hammond with a distasteful frown as the guy talked.

"No."

"No?"

Kinsey left with Hammond smiling as Emmet followed along trying to get more information.

Jack was looking over some papers, reports from what Ford could tell. He and Jack went and got something to eat after seeing Teal'c blow the guy off. Jack was enjoying some peaches, while Ford was eating a salad, despite Herc's continuous protest and demand for chocolate.

"You know Jack, it would have been easier to just buy you a new truck instead of me rebuilding it."

"Maybe, but I really like that truck and you do such good work." he said smiling.

"Just so you know, even though I didn't mind spending my own money…"

"It was your fault that my truck was practically blown up. Accidental though it was."

"Anyway, I didn't mind fixing it and adding those things you wanted, but…." he was saying when the mess hall door opened.

His happy demeanor changed as he sat back and crossed his arms. Jack looked over his shoulder seeing why Ford suddenly became hostile then turned back to his paperwork ignoring it.

_Think of Carter and how she would take it. Keep restraint. _Herc thought.

_Easy for you to say!!! He's been trying to kill us!!_

_I know that and you know that, but we have no proof._

Kinsey walked in coming straight to Jack with the camera crew right behind. Jack noticed and his face changed to distaste. Ford didn't move. Kinsey saw Ford but chose to ignore him. But he did flinch seeing him and the distain he was showing.

"Ah Colonel. Mr. Primus. As I'm sure you know, I'm here to be part of the piece these good men are putting together to document the fine work you're doing here at the SGC."

"I'm leaving Jack. I just lost my appetite." Ford said shoving away from the table with a huff. "You should know where to find me if you need any help."

He gave Kinsey a death look and started to walk out and head for Carter's office. She could help him calm down.

"Mr. Primus…" Kinsey said gently putting a hand on Ford's shoulder.

Ford clenched his fist causing his knuckles to pop audibly. Even though there were very few people actually eating at the moment, they all stopped to see what would happen.

"Kinsey. Take your hand off before I lose what restraint I have left." he said with anger laced in his voice.

He said it slow, very restrained. When he looked at Kinsey it was with death in his eyes and he flashed them for everyone to see, not caring who noticed.

"Or wh…"

"I'll kill you." Ford said not letting him finish.

He shrugged off the hand and left quickly.

"No, I didn't know that. Filming is an interesting thing though Bob." Jack said acting as though Ford did nothing.

He was glad Ford left. Ford looked ready to start in on Kinsey. Jack wondered if he would have tried to stop Ford too. Probably wouldn't have he betted.

"Well I'm sure there was a memo." Kinsey said shaking it off and watching Ford leave.

The camera was still on him so he had to look like he was unaffected by the remark. Besides, now that Ford had threatened him, he could legally get Ford removed.

"Well did you tell them about the time you tried to get this place shut down?" Jack said turning to see the camera was now on. "Tried to have Ford killed, more than once, or how about the time you had Hammond.."

"I suggest you watch what you say Colonel. Slander is a criminal offense." Kinsey said turning serious as he pointed a finger at him.

"Yes. So I hear." he said not caring. "And yet…."

"I have always been a strong supporter of this program. I admit I was critical in the past, but that was because of the unrealized potential I see this operation as having. How did your interview go Colonel?" he asked changing the subject as Jack shuffled his papers and got up.

"It was short, yet oh so sweet." Jack said sarcasm in his voice laced with his humor.

"I want you to play ball on this. I hope you're not intending on disappointing our commander and chief. I would figure you'd want to show your appreciation for his backing over the years."

Jack was getting fed up with this guys bull. His patience was wearing away as well.

"Kinsey what are you doing here? Last time anyone checked you were trying to discredit the guy."

He wanted to say trying to kill a member of his team, again, but he didn't.

"His term is up. My running mate and I are merely pointing out to the American people, that there are certain areas that we can do a better job in." Kinsey said pointing things out with his right hand. It came close to tapping Jack's chest.

"And when that time comes, I know we can count on your vote Colonel." he said tapping Jack's chest.

"Yeah, that'll happen." he said meaning the opposite. He walked over to the door to leave.

"And I want you to know this." Kinsey said keeping him from leaving. "This program can count on our full support."

Jack looked at the camera. "You want to get this?"

"Sure." Emmet said moving closer.

He would find out later about this Mr. Primus and what the problem was with Kinsey. Jack leaned over to make sure that Kinsey heard every word. Kinsey looked back and forth between the camera and Jack a couple of times.

"You smarmy, self righteous, opportunistic asshole…." the rest of what he said was covered by the alarms that had everyone but Jack and Kinsey looked around.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Colonel O'Neill to the control room. Repeat. Unscheduled off world activation!!"

Some people ran out of the room by Jack and Kinsey. Ford came running up seeing that Jack was still talking with Kinsey and held the door open watching to see what would happen. If Jack went to take a swing, Ford would stop him, and do it himself. Kinsey was pissed and Jack could see it.

"Duty calls." Kinsey said with anger laced in his voice. He glanced over seeing Ford with a small smile.

"I was done." Jack said turning to the camera.

"What is this off-world activation?"

"I won't know until I get there." Jack said leaving then pointed at them.

"You all stay here." he said nearly running into Ford on his way out.

"I can read lips, so I know what you said to him. Felt good?"

"Very." he said as they ran.

"I could go back and…"

"No you're coming with me. I saw how you looked at him at the table."

M.A.L.P. telemetry was coming through the gate. The SG team that had taken out the surveillance bot was calling to inform them of what they encountered. Everyone of SG-1 was there watching.

"Is there anything worth staying for?" Jack asked.

"Hard to say?"

"We need to finish searching these ruins." the scientists said.

"How long?" Hammond asked.

"A day or two, maybe more." the scientist said.

"Be nice to send up a U.A.V. and at least get an aerial overview." Daniel said.

"Permission to remain granted. I'll send SG-3 as back up. Any further sign of threats, you get out of there immediately Colonel."

"Yes sir." he said moving away from the M.A.L.P. camera.

"In the meantime I can run some test on what's left of the device. See what its been doing there."

"Send the device back and report in on the hour."

"Yes sir. SG-13 out."

Carter and Ford went to get it while Jack got up to talk to Hammond.

"Sir. It's not that I don't appreciate.."

"I knew Kinsey and Bregman were headed your way…and I thought you might be looking for an excuse to get away Colonel."

"I thought as much sir and I just wanted to express my deep and unveiled…love for you sir."

Tom came up the stairs behind them and told Hammond Bregman wanted to talk to him. Hammond looked back at Jack who just stared. Hammond sighed as he started to walk away.

"Ah sir."

"Yes Colonel?" he said turning around.

"Ford was in the room with me when Kinsey came in."

"Dammit. What happened?"

"Nothing…unfortunately in many cases. What did happen though was Bregman was there and caught Ford on film telling Kinsey to back off or else he would kill him."

"And you didn't try to stop him from saying anything?"

"I thought about it, but….." Jack said trailing off.

"Wonderful. Thanks for the info Colonel."

In Hammonds office the two of them argued about what could and could not be filmed. Hammond said he was holding Bregman to the letter of the folder he was given by the Pentagon and that it was up to him to interpret those rules. When the red phone rang that was when Hammond ordered him out of the office. He also told Bregman to edit out that incident in the commissary or else.

Down in Carter's lab, Teal'c was more or less just sitting there, probably to keep away from Bregman. Ford had an excuse for it, but was also helping Carter.

"Reminds me of those dumb…what were they called…ah not protocol or maybe it was. Anyway, those droids that the Galactic Empire used on Hoth in that Star Wars movie. Know what I mean? I know it's a probe of some sort."

"Indeed. There is s striking resemblance."

Carter chuckled as she worked around in it. "It kinda does now that I think about it."

"Maybe they watched the movie."

"You ever seen anything like this?" she asked Teal'c.

"I have not." Teal'c said putting a part down.

"Well it's definitely a remote probe of some kind, just like you thought Ford. The storage capacity of the memory crystals is immense." she said messing with wires.

Ford was helping at first then backed off when she had said she needed to think so he was now just handing tools to her and watching.

"But so far all I've found is detailed images of the ruins."

"Doctor Jackson will be satisfied with that information." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, he will. But it makes sense if you think about it.. We use a M.A.L.P. Why wouldn't the Goa'uld." she said after a thought.

"The Goa'uld are scavengers. It is quite possible they got the idea from us."

She nodded agreeing with him. Then she brought up a different subject Ford was trying to ignore. He heard something about Kinsey wanting Ford to be interviewed and he had insisted that Hammond order it so.

"So you do your interview with the documentary crew yet?"

"Indeed."

Ford looked away as he tried to keep a straight face.

"You know I have to admit, I can't wait to here what everyone else said."

"I did not say much."

"Even less than that." Ford said trying not to laugh and failing. "I heard it from somebody else."

"Really Teal'c? That is surprising. Usually it so hard to shut you up."

Teal'c regarded her statement by raising his eyebrow.

"I found the entire experience unpleasant."

"They want to talk to me again."

"Did your interview go well either?"

"I thought it was fine, but apparently I looked….nervous."

"I heard that was true too."

She turned looking at him.

Ford waved his hands. "I wasn't there. That's just what I heard. If you say you weren't I believe you."

"Hmm." Teal'c said. "Mr. Primus. Have you been interviewed?"

"No. Hammond had orders from above to make sure I was left out. Despite Kinsey wanting otherwise."

"Indeed. As Colonel O'Neill would say, lucky you."

This got Carter to crack up along with Ford. It wasn't often Teal'c made a joke, but when he did, it usually was good.

"I heard that something almost went down in the cafeteria."

"As did I."

"Uh, yeah….I…..Kinsey tried to talk to me and I told him….off."

"In front of the camera crew?!" Sam said stopping her work.

"What is it you said Mr. Primus?"

"If he didn't get his hand off my shoulder I'd kill him."

They had shocked looks.

"Would have really…." Sam began.

"Within a heartbeat."

Down in one of the hallways, the film crew were working on the camera switching tapes as Emmet came around a corner. Other personal were walking by going to whoever they had to be at that moment. Emmet tried to find out what he could about this Mr. Primus and his problem with Kinsey but Hammond said that was off limits as did Kinsey. No one else he talked to would even comment either.

"What is the meaning of off world activation, what is that about?"

"I'm not privy to that sort of information." Tom said standing near the film crew.

Emmet was tired of the run around routine and you could see it on his face.

"And you wouldn't tell me if you did would ya?"

"We have orders…."

"You remind me of the miners they used in the gulf to censor reports."

Emmet walked over to the camera crew leaving his back to the Colonel.

"Look, it's not as if we are conspiring to cover up the truth."

"Oh sure." he said sarcastically.

"And censoring reports in combat just makes sense." Tom said trying to get his point across. "You do not jeopardize the lives of troops involved in ongoing missions."

"It makes no sense!! It's a documentary! It's not the news! What are you telling me, that you broadcast the news to enemies on another planet! Look I have been denied access to several prior mission files because no one wants me to know how close we've come to…..well why don't you tell me Tom. You're not conspiring to cover up the truth. What it is? Come close to what?"

"Being compromised." Tom said after a moment.

"Being compromised. That a euphemism. Being compromised. Close to planetary annihilation is probably more accurate! That's why were not allowed to film these ongoing activities. Because every time they open that gate, something could go cataclysmically wrong." he said with a wave of his hands.

"In which case it wouldn't really matter what he had on tape would it?" one of the camera guys said.

"What did you say?"

The camera guy stepped back at Emmet moved closer.

"What did you say? It doesn't matter. If that's your opinion, then if you have any integrity at all you would resign before I had you replaced."

"I'd rather be replaced than court marshaled. I'm not going to do anything I'm not authorized to do."

"The bottom line is the SGC is not going to let anything out until it's declassified." Tom said.

"Then what's the difference then? Let's shoot it and decided later."

"It's not up to me." Tom said.

Emmet threw his hand up in frustration and slapped them on his legs.

"Not up to me."

The elevator opened and O'Neill stepped out and started to turn around seeing the camera guys.

"Colonel. Colonel. We're all set up for you right here. We're all set up." Emmet said as Jack brushed past on his way to the stairs going into the gate control room.

"Briefing!" he said walking past quickly.

"Colonel. Colonel! You know I'm going to get you on camera sooner or later even if they are a series of shots of you avoid being got."

"Fire away. I hope shots of my ass serve you well." he said turning away from Emmet and going into the control room.

"Alright pack up. What are we doing here?" Emmet said after watching the Colonel leave.

Carter was being in interviewed again in the control room. She was sitting with the computer banks on the walls behind her.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's an amazing man. After everything he's done, he's still modest and quite self-effacing actually. He even likes people to think he's not as smart as he really is. Bottom line is that he's an incredible strong leader who's given more to this program than any man has given for well…..anything I can imagine." _To a point._

"Spend a lot of time outside of work?"

"We don't have much time outside of work. When we do, our personal interest are a little different."

"Did you ever hear the expression opposites attract?" Emmet said taking a drink of what looked to be alcohol. He was sipping at the small glass. Scotch from the color of it.

"We have a very professional relationship."

"Really? You do? Professional? After everything you've been through, you must have, if it's not to much to say, face death together."

"Yeah, unlike countless military personal throughout the years." she said knowing where this was going. "Look I won't deny there's a bond between us, Daniel, Teal'c and Ford are also like family to me. Colonel O'Neill is first and foremost, my superior officer. Besides that, I have somebody that I'm with so O'Neill isn't and never was an option."

"Who is that if I may ask? And who is this Ford really? He isn't the one your talking about is he?" Emmet said sitting up.

He was leaning back in the chair but this new news caught his attention. No matter who he asked or where he looked, this person was never around anymore. The last time he saw him was when he threatened Kinsey and since then had been missing, but was still on the base.

Carter mentally slapped herself.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss those issues." she said looking away briefly.

Emmet shook his head.

"Alright then, lets continue on."

At the gate controls themselves….

"Basically when the gate is dialing, I say chevron one encoded, chevron two encoded, and so on incrementally until the seventh chevron. Which is a little different because that's when the wormhole connects. When that happens I like to change things up a bit. Chevron seven locked." a guy with white fuzz for hair and glasses said. His name was Walter.

"Locked? Great that's good. Anything else?"

"I'm responsible for this." he said touching a panel with a hand print on it. It turned from blue to red and the Iris closed on the Stargate.

"Open the Iris." he said touching it again. "That's pretty much my job right there."

"That's it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I think you're being a little modest."

"Don't get me wrong, it's really rewarding, it really is. We have tried various automated scenarios, but the SG teams just agree that when they send their Iris code through the wormhole, they like to know that there is a real person on the other end, someone they can trust to get it right. And…um…that gives me and the other gate technicians a great sense of pride."

"Sure that's good."

Daniel was down in his office going through different things. Stuff he might need on the next mission, mostly putting things in his pack when Emmet came into his office.

"Ah, Doctor Jackson, hi."

"How's it going?" he said stuffing more into his pack.

"I see you're packing. You're going on a mission off….I'm sorry what's the expression?"

"Off-world?"

"That's it. So you're going?"

"Nope. No. Just going through my pack."

"That's the camera you use." he said slowly picking it up.

"Yeah."

"I've seen hour and hours of your footage. Hours of it. Inscriptions and ruins and artifacts."

"Cool huh?" he said taking the camera back.

"Uh….I was wondering if you get the opportunity, maybe you could point your camera at some action, just for a change."

"You see that's the thing. When there's action, I'm too busy to be pointing a camera. I'm busy running, shooting, trying to translate what bad guys are trying to say."

"It's just that you know, I think for, even though I've heard about these amazing things, my medium is visual. I can't tell a real story unless I have pictures. I'm not suggesting you put anybody in danger, but you know, if the opportunity arises, just for a second, just point your lens at something that moves." he said slowly backing out of the room.

"All right. But I'm not really scheduled to go on a mission off world for another few days." Daniel said looking at his watch.

"No, no, no. If it's there, shoot it."

"Right."

"Just not the inscriptions all the time. Just some action would be good. Action." he said as he passed by the doorway and out of Daniels view.

Daniel stuffed his pack a little harder than usual after Emmet left.

Down on level B-3 Carter was still at work on the Goa'uld probe. With Ford's help they had gotten a visual on a computer screen finally. She was working inside it when Daniel walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey, one second."

"You wanted me to translate something?" he said putting his elbows on the table.

"I tried but couldn't figure it out. Only bits and pieces. We haven't really gotten the screen clear enough for me to translate accurately." Ford said.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get the interface connection more stable." she said still tinkering with it. "SG-13 really kicked the crap out of this thing. The system log seems to be isolated on a separated crystal from memory control."

"I heard that they knocked a wall over on it."

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. That's what the Colonel of SG-13 said." Ford said as Carter shook her head.

"You know, Bregman actually had the nerve to suggest that all that archive footage I gave him was boring." Daniel said changing the subject.

They both gave him slightly sympathetic looks.

"Okay, here's what really bugs me. The only reason he is here is because this President knows he's on his way out and he knows it, right. He just doesn't want to look bad when and if the Stargate program goes public. It's not about truth, it's about political posturing."

"Man he really grilled me on that." Sam said. She was still working on the busted insides.

"About whether or not the Stargate program should go public?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I babbled incoherently."  
"I mean could you imagine if it did."

"I try not to think about it."

"Looks like you got it Sam." Ford said pointing at the screen which changed from looking like a aerial view of some terrain to symbols, Goa'uld transmission symbols. They looked at it while Daniel tried to translate.

She moved over grabbing what looked to be a joystick and shifted it around clearing up the picture.

"There."

"It's mostly just technical stuff."

"Anything jump out at you?"

He touched the screen. "Well, here's where it encountered SG-13. Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" Sam said.

Ford looked closer seeing it as well.

"Oh no." he said sounding like Tim Taylor from Home Improvement.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, after it engaged shields and weapons it activated a long range communicator."

"We got to inform Hammond, now. The Goa'uld know someone is there." Ford said.

"Let's go." Sam said nodding to them as they all left the room.

"Colonel Dixon, this is General Hammond. We have reason to believe that the Goa'uld probe send out a subspace transmission prior to your disabling it." Hammond said through the communications line. They dialed up the planet SG-13 was on right after the three came in telling what they learned from the probe. "I'm ordering you to return to Stargate command immediately."

Colonel Dixon was sitting down on some rocks while the scientists was still looking things over. The other two were scouting around elsewhere.

"Roger that sir. Estimated arrival time is fifteen minutes. Dixon out." he said getting up and going to the scientists. "Pack it up doctor, we are going home."

The doctor looked up from what he was doing and shrugged a sigh of frustration as Dixon called the other two.

"Wells, Bosworth."

"Wells here." he said into his com unit as they walked along near a hill.

"Bring it home boys, we're bugging out." Colonel Dixon said.

"Roger that. We're moving out." he said.

"It's about time." Bosworth said when a staff blast hit Wells in the back.

Bosworth got down next to Wells and fired his MP-5.

"We're taking fire! Wells has been hit!" he yelled through his com unit.

"Get to the gate!" Dixon said to the doctor. "SG niner requesting assistance." he said running with the doctor.

Janet was going through her medial logs about Colonel O'Neill to Emmet on camera. Nothing that breached protocol or privacy. Emmet was having trouble understanding some of what O'Neill went through.

"Unscheduled off world activation. Repeat. Unscheduled off world activation."

"Is that an unusual thing?"

"No that happens from time to time." Janet said.

"And what does it mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You got that announcement in the clear?' he asked the camera man.

"Yeah we're good sir."

"Okay. And thank you Dr. Fraiser."

He sent the camera crew on there way to go look things over seeing as he wanted to talk to Janet in private. He asked her if she would have lunch with him in the mess hall.

"Wells is alive, but he's hurt badly and he can't be moved." the SG-13 doctor was saying to Hammond.

"How many Jaffa?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"I don't know."

"Five, ten, an hundred what?"

"Colonel Dixon said there were six of them. They were able to fend them off and their holding position protecting Wells."

"Did the Jaffa come through the gate?" Hammond asked.

"No they had to come by ship. SG-3 was covering the gate."

"The gate's clear?" Jack asked.

"Half of SG-3 were still there when I left."

"General?"

"Take SG-5 and 7 and take Doctor Fraiser."

"Thank you sir." Jack said running out.

"Colonel?"

"I know it sounds like an ambush to me too but there's nothing we can do right."

"Right go!"

"Unscheduled off world activation. Repeat. Unscheduled off world activation!"

"What now?" Hammond said rushing down.

As Hammond came into the control room after telling Jack to continue after he started back into the room, the airman on duty said it was SG-1's Iris code, though a old one.

"SG-1? What the….open it! Security to the gate room!"

The Iris opened and at first nothing happened. After a few seconds a lady in a red suit came flying through and rolled as she hit the ramp. She stopped short of the wall. Another lady, a white fox came through in a SGC off world uniform and rolled stopping just off the ramp. One more person came through as the gate shut down. This guy was in a large black coat and bounced off the railing of the ramp and rolled down the rest of the way badly.

"That certainly felt like homecoming." Ford said rolling over groaning as he shifted to allow ribs to repair themselves.

As he rolled onto his back, he found himself staring at the barrel of a MP-5 and into the eyes of a really surprised airman. Carter was trying to sit up seeing she was on her tail. Melissa sat against the wall rubbing her head as she blinked.

"Hey guys. What's up? Wait a minute….Lieutenant Rogers? Hey, how's the home life? That money helped didn't it?"

"Mr. Primus? But how?" he asked really confused.

Rogers happened to be the guy holding the gun on the blue fox. His voice was almost enough to identify him as Ford. The clothes and coat looked right, but the body.

"Airman! Do you know who this is?" Hammond said coming down.

"Hey General! Permission to get off the floor sir. Major Carter would like to do the same." he said seeing Carter was wanting up.

"Major Carter?" he said really confused.

"We….um…..long story sir. Can we get up?"

He nodded slowly but had everyone keep the guns on the three. Carter didn't object as her guns and weapons were taken away. Ford wasn't searched seeing as a six foot plus tall blue fox looked dangerous. Especially in the black coat.

"I can prove myself with one real thing General."

"Which is?"

Ford slowly opened his coat and asked Rogers reach behind him. Roger's looked over at Hammond who nodded. Most of the guns turned to him including the large mounted fifty millimeter. Roger reached behind pulling out the large gun. It was definitely Ford's gun. No one else had a gun like that and it was extremely heavy.

"Maybe an alternate universe thing sir." some soldier said.

"I thought about that airman."

"This is Ford's gun sir. I've had a chance to see it up close before. He also mentioned about helping me with some financial problems several months ago when he was on the floor here sir. Only Ford could know that."

Janet and Emmet were talking as they ate when an airman came in.

"Excuse me ma'am. You're required in the ready room immediately."

"Okay." she said wiping her mouth and saying goodbye to Emmet. Emmet half got out of his chair as she left.

"Let's go gentlemen." Tom said making the camera crew leave as SG-1 and the other two started coming by.

"This is all because I wanted an aerial survey." Daniel said he said putting a camouflaged bandanna.

"Not your fault Daniel." Ford said.

"It took me too long to figure out the probes sent a transmission." Sam said.

"Not your fault either Sam."

"None of that matters now." Jack said.

Episode-----HEROS part two

SG-1 came into the gate room as Hammond was still figuring out who these people were and where these people came from. Both Ford's got a strange buzz and sneezed.

"Every time." the human Ford said wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"Where did that come from?" the Fox Ford said.

Ford saw his gun being held by Rogers and he reached behind his back pulling his out to make sure he had it. He walked past everyone grabbing it from the startled Rogers.

"Be careful wi….Whoa!"

"How did…whoa!!!"

Both Ford's looked at each other.

"General Hammond. We have to go." Colonel O'Neill said.

The gate had been activated going to the planet SG-13 was on while Hammond was figuring out who these people were.

"Sir? What's going on?" the Fox Carter asked seeing the human Ford and her human self.

Jack made it quick updating them on what happened. Everyone could tell it was Ford's voice and Carter's voice. Especially after they showed there I.D. cards and rattled off their pass codes. The Fox Carter mentioned something to the human Carter which made the human Carter believe she was Samantha Carter, but how was in question.

"I'm pretty sure that they are who they seem to be sir. I advise letting them come with us. Hell, if this guy is Ford, two are better than one." Jack said.

"Go. We'll be waiting here for you to bring them back, everyone back."

"Thanks sir. We'll explain everything when we get back and have a few questions our own." the Fox Carter said taking her gun back.

Ford grabbed one of the gun's not sure which was which until the human Ford took it back giving him the other one. They all went through quickly minus Melissa who was still standing next to the wall. She said she didn't want to go fight. Besides that, she wasn't dressed for it anyway.

"What's going on? I thought you guys were scheduled to get shots of the gate?" Emmet said as the alarms went off. He was headed toward the gate room seeing a crowd but not being able to see much more than that.

"We got bumped again." one of the camera guys said picking up the equipment.

"Something's up. Something big."

"You just missed SG-1 going off to the gate room." Tom said.

"You get it on tape?"

"It's unauthorized." Tom said.

"On going activity I know, but SG-1?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Jackson said he wasn't due to go off world for a couple of days. What changed?"

"I don't know, but it happens all the time." Tom said.

"You said it was something big?"

"Something big happens all the time." Tom said as another SG team started going by. Janet was with them.

He followed the team having the film crew go with. He saw Fraiser and called out.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." she said entering the room. Emmet and his team were blocked from entering.

"You're not allowed Mr. Bregman and you know that." Tom said.

He sighed giving up yelling or arguing.

An interview with Major Carter, in the control room still was being watched as they edited things out. Emmet and his crew were looking through the tapes.

"There are days when you feel the pressure. I'm trained to handle it."

"With all due respect Major, how can anyone be trained to handle and alien encounter where the stakes are, from what I understand, the survival of the planet."

"I think it is important to remember that it is not just about this planet. Countless planets throughout the galaxy, people who originated here on Earth, have been enslaves for thousands of years. I mean we are taking the fight back to the Goa'uld on their behalf."

"So how do you think the people of America are going to react, the people of the world are going to react when they find out that we are in a war with an alien race, that has been waged without there knowledge?"

"I don't think that is for me….are you suggesting that we shouldn't be doing this?"

"I'm not asking if we should not defend ourselves, I'm asking your opinion Major?"

"I don't think that's for me to um.."

Emmet told the man to stop the tape.

"You see this is not her fault. I backed her into a corner and I do not want this thing to look like it's antagonistic."

"Okay, so lose this?"

"I don't know, just skip ahead to the after the apology." he said touching a screen with his pen. "There. That's it."

"Major, one day this secret will all come out. How do you think the world will react?" Emmet said on the tape.

"Much better question." Emmet said scratching his head.

"I honestly don't know. I hope they can appreciate everything we've been through, what it all means for our continuing existence. In light of that I hope they understand why the people in charge choose to keep it a secret as long as they have."

"Is it difficult to keep the secret?"

"Yeah. With all the things I do around here, that thing is the hardest. Sometimes you look at the things going here on Earth and it makes you want to scream. You want to tell people it is so much bigger than what they think." she said on the tape.

"Okay stop it right there and go right to Dr. Jackson saying whether I was right." Emmet said to the guy working on the computer. "And you're going to put me into the Carter interview, the second half, especially the line is it difficult to keep the secret."

"Okay."

"All right move."

"Whether I was right or not doesn't matter given the scope of the truth." Daniel said from the tape.

"And the truth matters to you?"

"To everyone I hope."

"And what truth Dr. Jackson? To the people here on Earth or people on other planets?"

"We are talking people here. People on other planets are no less human, people who have their freedom usurped. People being forced to worship false gods to master enslavement. People on other planets who aren't even human at all and are being used as slaves."

"What about the people here on Earth? Are they entitled to the truth, do you think?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"This? I'm not in control of when this airs. Do you think this should get out? If it were up to you." Emmet asked on the tape.

"They cut together." Emmet said to the camera guy as the video continued.

"No that's a complicated issue." Daniel said.

"No Dr. Jackson, I'm asking you, do you think that people on Earth should know about this, right now?"

"What do you think about it?"

"I think the people don't care much about what I think."

"Okay cut that line. Nobody cares that nobody cares what I think." Emmet said as the guy started typing. "Lose it."

"It's gone." he said after a moment of typing.

"Moving on." Emmet said.

"I haven't done what you've done Dr. Jackson."

"Well I think it's a relative question, depending on your point of view." Daniel said on the tape.

"Stop it. This is terrible." he said shaking his head.

"I think it's pretty interesting stuff, I think you did a good job…"

"Yak, yak, yak. A bunch of talking heads is what it is." he said waving at the screen in frustration.

'Personally I could watch Major Carter's head all day…."

"We need pictures, we need images to tell the story." Emmet said ignoring him. "What these people are doing here, good or bad, makes the lunar landing look like we were touching our toes in the ocean and we have nothing to show for it. Yak, yak, yak, nothing. Where's the equivalent shot of Sheppard playing golf on the moon? Unbelievably boring." he said throwing his hands up in more frustration.

As soon as they exited the gate Jack had one SG team stay and guard the gate while the rest went in. The other Carter was ordered to stay near the DHD and guard it with the other Ford. He pulled out his shotgun and Desert Eagle but not before handing his personal cannon over.

"I can't use this anymore, so you can have it. To loud." the Fox Ford said touching his ear.

Ford understood taking it and heading off with Jack. He remember something he heard about when he was back home, in his universe, and took off with Daniel and Janet. Carter got near the DHD and took shots when a Jaffa got close enough to hit. Fox Ford closed his coat and watched them leave taking out a Jaffa he saw coming with the Desert Eagle. They could all hear Ford fire a couple of rounds from the personal cannon.

Jack, Teal'c and Major Carter moved in behind rocks as they fired at the approaching Jaffa. Explosions and energy fire hit the ground or past them as they took positions or better positions. Other SG team members were firing at advancing Jaffa or at the cargo ships over head.

"Hi Jack! Thanks for coming!" Colonel Dixon said firing. Jack just got down next to him behind a rock firing several burst from his PC-90.

"I was told you said there were six Jaffa!!! Where did you learn to count?!!!" Jack yelled back.

Jaffa were being taken out quickly as they advanced on everyone's position. Carter took out a few with a burst of her rifle as Teal'c blasted a couple with his staff weapon. A Goa'uld ship flew by to their right dropping several bombs lighting up the area with loud explosions and catching the ground on fire.

"The ships didn't start coming down until you radioed that you were through the gate!" Colonel Dixon said changing clips.

More fire erupted around them as other teams laid in on the approaching Jaffa. Teal'c took another out nearby. Jack fired again then had to get down to change his clip.

"Something tells me they're throwing this party in your honor Jack!" Dixon yelled. "Got those clips?"

Jack reached into his vest pulling a few out as his com unit activated.

"Colonel O'Neill! Our position is being compromised! We won't be able to hold the gate for very long!!!"

He grabbed his unit.

"It doesn't matter! We won't be able to hold this position for very long! Where's that other Ford and Carter?!"

"Running out of ammo!" was replied back.

"Great." Jack said as his com opened again.

"Colonel. I need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet." Frasier said.

"Sir! We've got to fall back." Carter yelled firing.

A soldier nearby aimed a bazooka and fired. The shell flew several yards and landed behind a pile of rocks that some Jaffa had taken refuge behind. They were blown clear of it as were the rocks. Jack started aiming again when he saw a Jaffa creeping through a bunch of bushes. He got up to move over when a staff blast caught him in the lower left side. He fell back and his hat came off as he hit the ground

"Sir!" Carter yelled running over.

Teal'c looked over from his position seeing Jack fall. His vest smoking. Another Goa'uld ship came flying by dropping more bombs as Jack hit the ground. Dixon looked over at O'Neill as Carter came up checking on him. Jaffa started coming quicker but they were repelled quickly by cover fire.

In the gate room the Iris was closed and the Walter was showing Emmet around. The camera was recording.

"That's fifty caliber right? You get really shaken up if you don't know what your doing?" Emmet said looking at the stationary gun.

"All are guys are trained to handle that kind of torque."

"I'm just kidding. What is this? Get a shot of that. Can you explain how this operates?" he said as they walked over to the wall where a couple of tall computers were.

"Sure our guys like to play a little space invaders when there's not much going on."

"Ha, ha. Funny."

"No obviously I'm kidding." he said putting his hands out. "Certainly it would be completely inappropriate for an airman to play games on active duty."

"I got it. Okay. Can we move on?"

"Sure."

"What is this on the wall?"

"Right over here is the manual override for the Iris."

"Are you kidding?" Emmet asked touching the box.

The alarms went off suddenly.

"No I'm serious. Incoming wormhole!!"

"What does that mean?" Emmet asked.

Tom got in front of the camera signaling to cut it off. "We're going to have to leave now!"

"Shoot it!"

When the guy started to put the camera down Emmet took it and aimed it at the gate.

"I can do it."

"Remove that camera crew!! Now!!!" Hammond yelled from above in the control room. Several soldiers entered the room shoving him and the other two out.

"We're under fire and have several casualties sir!! And we're hot!!" Carter yelled, her voice coming through the radio.

"Open the Iris!" Hammond ordered as the door closed keeping the camera from seeing inside.

"This way sir." Tom said pointing.

Emmet put the camera by his side pointing toward the gate room as he walked away, it was still on.

"Medical team to the gate room!" Hammond ordered.

As Emmet and them walked away the camera picked up the door opening and lots of medical commands being yelled as people started coming out of the room on stretchers. Tom looked down seeing the camera on and turned it off.

"Sorry about that. Here take the damned thing." he said giving it forcefully back to his camera man.

In another section of the facility Tom was with the camera crew still as they were being moved.

"In the future sir could you leave the camera work to me."

"Yeah, I'll be leaving it to you." he said seeing Carter and several other's including a man in a black coat coming down the hall.

He looked worse than the rest since his coat was smoking badly and had burnt areas. Many burnt area's.

"Here she comes. Don't look at him, we're cleared to film so let's go!" Emmet shouted as they approached.

He started down the hall motioning for them to follow.

"Bring that. Bring the sound! Major what happened?" he asked getting near her as she was walking by.

"Please." she said putting her hand up.

She was crying and trying not to at the same time. The guy in the black coat didn't look like he was doing well either, emotionally wise. He looked like he was in more pain.

"No, I know that at least one person was injured back there and I want to say.."

"Look leave me alone and shut that damn camera off!" she said pointing at it as she stormed past.

She and the others walked through a passage and he was cut off from going with.

_I now know why the expression, God I hate the press is said._

_Yeah Herc, I know to._

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am!" he said as he was stopped.

A couple of guards and a few doctors were there too keeping him back. Emmet looked at the guard then at his crew. The guy holding the camera turned it off.

"Why is that camera off?!! You don't know what you're doing here?! Maybe I know what I'm doing here?!" he yelled first pointing at them then at himself. "These people are out there risking their lives for us. I want to see what they're going through, even if they don't want us to see it. And I want other people to see it. What do you think they're doing out there? Protecting and defending the world of secrecy. That's the world of MAO, the world of Stalin, the world of secret police, secret trials, secret….secret deaths!" he said waving his hands around in anger.

"You force the press into the cold and all you get is lies and innuendo, and nothing, nothing is worse for a free society than a press that is in service to the military and the politicians. You turn that camera off when I tell you to turn it off!!" he yelled loudly at the guy. Everyone was looking at him still.

"You think I give a damn about what you think about me! You serve the people? So do I!" he said pointing at them.

He walked past everyone quickly going to opposite direction of Carter and the others. Everyone started dispersing after that.

Later toward night time Emmet was sitting at a table in the mess hall area while one of the janitors was mopping the floor. He was just sitting there thinking. His hands rubbing his forehead.

"Hi. How's it going? I don't suppose you know about anything that is going on around here?" he started asking as the janitor walked away.

The two camera crew guys walked as Emmet was asking his question.

"There were multiple injuries and at least two people were hit with staff blast. Actually full contact hits. That man that had the smoking coat was hit numerous times, but it's normal for him and he wasn't injured." one of the guys said sitting down across from Emmet. The other guy sat down next to Emmet.

"How do you know?" Emmet asked. "What was that guys name?"

"There was a fire fight of some kind. That guy was Ford Primus. We aren't allowed to ask anything about him or talk to him no matter what."

"Great. Another cover-up." Emmet muttered.

"Apparently one of the teams got ambushed so they sent in SG-1, SG-5, and Dr. Frasier and a medical team to extract them."

"Some one from the original team must have been badly hurt otherwise Frasier wouldn't have gone in at all." Emmet said.

"According to the nurses there was possibly one casualty."

"Casualty? Did somebody die?" Emmet asked.

"She wouldn't say who."

"Well, Carter's a seasoned officer and she wouldn't be crying unless…" he said looking up at Tom who just came in and came to their table. "I mean, we heard that somebody actually may have died. What have you got?"

"O'Neill." Tom said looking upset by trying to keep his professional composure.

The table occupants looked at each other a moment.

"You sure?" Emmet asked Tom.

"No. I heard O'Neill is on a gurney. He took a blast. He's not moving."

Several government cars came through the archway into the mountain. Hammond was writing on a report when a knock was at his door.

"General Hammond. Mr. Woolsey." Tom said opening the door letting a slightly bald man with a blue suit and glasses come in and was carrying a large black folder.

(Author's note: The actor is the guy who played the ships Doctor in the Star Trek Voyager series.)

Hammond closed the file he was working in and set it aside.

"General." Woolsey said handing a file from his folder to him.

Hammond picked it up and promptly dropped it on his desk..

"I already know these orders originated from Senator Kinsey's office. Why don't you tell me the rest."

"As Chairman of the Intelligence Oversight Committee, Senator Kinsey has asked that I review your command decision regarding the recent attempted rescue of SG-13."

"Attempted?"

"As I understand it there were several casualties sir. I hardly call it a success."

"My command decisions are reviewed by the Chief of Staff of the Air Force and the President of the United States. As of yet, I haven't even filed a preliminary mission report. When I do, you're welcome to read it." he said with a anger laced voice.

"I have been authorized to begin a full investigation into the matter. As part of a larger examination of SGC strategic policies that the committee is preparing for the President. I've enclosed a list of people I will be interviewing and a list of materials I will require. I expect your full corporation." Woolsey said turning around after been done. Tom opened the door and let him out.

"General." Tom said as Hammond nodded to him leaving.

Hammond walked into Carter's lab as she and Ford were talking. They stopped seeing him.

"How are you two holding up?"

"I'll….be fine." Ford said slowly. He didn't sound fine though and had teary eyes.

"I'll be okay sir." Carter said.

"Did you talk to Agent Barret?" Hammond asked putting his hand on the table.

"He said as far as he knows, Woolsey is clean." she said with a small nod. "But he did say that he is as sharp as they come. He's got a MBA and a LLB from Harvard, he was lead counsel for the Army Core for Engineers for ten years and later sat on the Defense Policy board. He was asked to resign last year when it was disclosed that he had financial ties to a large corporation that had been awarded over $800 million dollars in private sector defense contracts by the Pentagon. He's been with the N.I.D. since then. Barret faxed me this internal N.I.D. memo that Woolsey recently wrote. I think you should read it." she said handing it to Hammond.

Her voice somewhat betrayed the fact she was really sad.

"Looks like somebody I saw back home or recently. Won't help us here though." Ford muttered.

"What do we do sir?" she asked after a moment.

"Just tell the truth." he said closing the folder.

"Yes sir."

He nodded and started to leave.

"Sir. How are you holding up?" she asked as he started to leave.

He turned back to them and breathed a few times before speaking with a slightly cracked voice.

"You try to tell yourself that ever man and woman under your command means the same to you. Each has to be equally valuable if you're going to make the kind of decisions that effect their lives the way I have to. But you can't help it, you get closer to some people…you don't want to lose anyone," he said pausing.

Carter nodded understanding as was Ford. He hadn't moved from the stool he was sitting on and was wiping his eyes.

"Well…." he said turning away and leaving and closing the door.

"I tried Sam. I was there. I was there! And I failed. She asked me not….not to…"

"I know. Daniel told me what happened." she said also tearing up.

"I wasn't fast enough." he said breaking up finally as he lost control. They held each other glad for the privacy.

Much later……

In a secure room Woolsey was set up to interview the people he requested. He was looking through a folder as the door was opened by an airman letting Major Carter in.

"Have a seat Major." he said. "Let me explain why I'm here."

"I know why you are here." she said sitting down.

A camera was recording everything across from the small table on its tripod. He came around the table to his seat and activated the camera. A light was in the middle of the room lighting up the table, mostly.

"I believe classified military operations require oversight."

"This isn't the first time we've been scrutinized by the N.I.D."

"I know the stakes around here are always high, but there were serious causalities in this instance." he said not sitting down. "Someone of great value to this program is most likely dead."

"I know that. And don't dare think that anyone is taking it lightly." she said forcefully.  
"You're a seasoned combat officer. This isn't the first time you've lost a close colleague." he said getting water from a table nearby.

"I just want to make sure, it wasn't avoidable in this case." he said putting the water on the table. "Despite what you might think, the only reason I'm here is to get the truth."

"Did you have a question?" Carter was angry, but kept herself in check.

Woolsey reached down activating a tape recorder.

"A few. What made you think it was safe for SG-13 to remain on the planet?" he asked walking around the table

"That's not really my call." Daniel said.

"But you thought it was worth risking the lives of an SG team to get an aerial survey of these ruins?"

"The device was damaged. It took awhile to get the proper interface and the data crystal contained and enormous amount of information." Carter said.

"So you would have me believe that this was an acceptable risk?"

"This is what we do?" Daniel said plainly.

"Make bad decisions."

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to predict the score after the game is over and if we found powerful weapons in those ruins capable of defending this planet against the Goa'uld we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" he said smartly.

"But you didn't and we are. In fact had there been powerful weapons in those ruins, they would now be in the hands of the Goa'uld. In fact this mission was botched from the beginning to the end." he said leaning over the table.

He said the same thing to Carter.

"We don't leave people behind. You can't ask airmen, soldiers, human beings to risk their lives without backup, without knowing that we would be there for them." Carter said forcefully.

"You yourself have been asked to go into combat were you knew there was no backup. That is always a possibility on any mission that goes through the Stargate, is it not?" he said moving from the front of the table and moving around again. "And please Major, no one likes to admit it, but there are military situations in which the life of one human being has to be considered an acceptable loss."

"That wasn't the case here." Carter said looking at him.

"No in this case it was just, dumb luck that many more lives were not lost." he said throwing his hands in the air as he moved back to the front.

"I would say that it was skill, training and fortitude."

_This guy was pushing the wrong buttons_. _If this guy pulls this with Ford, he'll probably kill him._

"Based on your expertise's in Goa'uld tactics was it not reasonable to conclude that this was an ambush?"

Teal'c was there now and not talking. Woolsey was just standing next to the table as Teal'c looked ahead.

"While you are not an official member of our military, and not eligible for court martial, I shouldn't have to remind you that you are expected to follow the orders of your superior officers."

"As I was doing on the day in question." he said.

"If you fail to testify here today, I will have you jailed. Until such time that you do." he said leaning into Daniel's face.

Daniel picked up the small mike on the table and talking into it.

"You fire me, you throw me in jail. You do what you want." he said getting up and leaving.

"Have a seat Mr. Primus."

Ford sat down being quiet about it.

"It's Ford or nothing."

"Fine." he said sitting down and looking through a file. "I don't pretended to understand what you are or anything really about you. You're an enigma that I have yet to completely figure out. Your files are more closely guarded that of the President and this facility. Even Kinsey has trouble with your file, and you personally. I don't know what it is, but he has a lot of distain and hostility towards you. What I have found is that you should have been able to…."

"I wasn't fast enough dammit! I already told Hammond what happened!"

"Fast enough? I've seen some of the mission reports that have been done with you lately that a great many people have been saved because of you and your unique capabilities. I have to question where those capabilities were on that day."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ford said leaning over the table.

"I am here to understand what happened on that day." he said not intimidated.

"I heard already. What's the question?"

"Simple and to the point. Like Major Carter. First do you think that this mission should have took place?"

"You want my opinion? Even with the former rank I used to have," Woolsey raised an eyebrow at that. "I still would have authorized the rescue mission. I've seen the enemies tactics, know the enemies tactics! Other than the fact whoever gets injured out there or possibly gets killed, you don't leave them behind. The Goa'uld can bring people back and torture them for information or just torture for fun. That is why I believe that, even though the odds were against us, that this rescue should and did take place."

He stabbed the table with a finger hard enough it almost knocked over the water as he continued.

"Had General Hammond ordered me to do so, I would have done it solo!!"

"What would have you done if it was Major Carter?"

"What?" he hissed out real harshly.

_Oh no. He brought up the wrong subject. Try to stay calm Ford._

_Calm?! _

"If it she was hurt out there instead of that soldier, or if she was injured while you were helping Doctor Frasier. Would you have left to save her or gone on a rampage as I have heard a reference to?"

_Ow. That pushed the wrong button. _Herc thought. _Remember, he's doing a job, a despised one, but still his job._

_Keep me from killing him._

Ford clenched his fist making them pop audibly as he stood up. Woolsey looked up from his folder seeing a extremely pissed off man. Ford brought his right arm down on the table snapping it in half as he rose sending the papers and other items crashing to the floor.

"You son of a bitch! I know where to draw the line!! I wouldn't leave someone like that that was injured unless ordered to go! That question was way out of line!! I was providing backup where it was needed most!" he yelled slashing his right arm out in a gesture making Woolsey back up a few steps.

The guard came in almost right at the time Ford smashed the table.

"I'm leaving before I do something I regret! Don't call me back in for this bullshit interview." he said walking out passed the guard who looked ready to call for backup.

Daniel was typing on his computer when Emmet walked in. Daniel's camera was sitting out near his pack on the table.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Yeah, it's not a good time right now."

"I've just been hearing bits and pieces of what happened, I was hoping you might be able to confirm some of it."

"Sorry." Daniel said still looking at his screen.

He walked in slowly and pointed at the camera.

"Did you…?"

Daniel looked up seeing the camera sitting out.

FLASHBACK………

Out on the field where the battle was taking place Daniel, Ford, and Janet were heading over to the man that was shot down recently. He was face down on the ground still.

"You're going to be alright Simon. Hang in there buddy! It will be over before you know it." Bosworth said to the guy on the ground. He saw Janet coming.

"Over here!!! Man down over here!!!"

Janet, Daniel and Ford came rushing up through the smoke as other soldiers ran by.

"Right here. There's a lot of blood coming from underneath him." he said standing up so the other three could get close.

"I'll cover you up on this ridge." he pointed taking off.

Ford was using both personal cannon's picking them off as he could.

"Yeah." Janet said pulling her pack off. Daniel got down next to the guy on the ground.

"I'm Doctor Janet Frasier! Can you hear me?" she said getting down as well.

"Yeah. I'm shot bad. I can't move! I can't feel my legs!!" he said. "I think it went right through me!"

"What's your name?' Daniel asked.

"I'm Senior Airmen Wells. Simon Wells. Am I going to die?" he said crying in pain and in panic.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Okay we need to roll him over and stop the bleeding." she said to Daniel.

A few more loud shots made them jump slightly.

"Okay. Simon you hanging in there?"

"Yeah." he said through clenched teeth.

"Alright on three." she said moving to his head. Daniel was grabbing his feet.

"One, two, three!"

Simon yelled in pain as he was turned over. He was breathing harder and his voice was laced with pain.

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I know. SG-1!"

A couple more loud shots.

"You're going to be fine." Daniel said as Janet worked her magic.

"Son of a bitch! Came out of nowhere and shot me in the back." Wells said with anger.

"Let's talk about something else right now. Let's talk about, hey what's going on at home right now?"

"Ah….ah…my….my wife is pregnant."

Another couple loud shots.

"Yeah. Is that…is that your first?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

He cried out as Janet messed with his wound.

"That's good. At least you felt that." she said with a raised voice.

Over the com line.

"Colonel O'Neil! Our position is being compromised! We're not going to be able to hold the gate very long!!"

"It doesn't matter!!! We're not going to be able to hold this position very long!!!" O'Neil's voice said.

Another loud shot.

Janet grabbed her com. "Colonel. I need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet."

"Go without me! Leave me!!" Wells said.

"Nobody is going anywhere."

"I can't believe I'm not going to be able to see my son." Wells said, his voice cracking.

"Just stay focused." Daniel said holding a saline drip. "Stay focused. You know it's a boy you're going to have. Right?"

He nodded. "Tell me the truth. I'm not going to make it right?"

"You're going to be fine." Daniel said.

"Doctor Jackson! Please, please, please! Just let me tell my wife." he said grabbing Daniel with his right hand. The fear of dying in was in his voice.

"Let me tell my wife…" he started groaning again as pain hit him.

Daniel looked at Janet and she took the saline drip and put it on her shoulder holding it there with her head as Daniel got his video camera out. A few more loud shots.

"Okay. Okay."

"Breathe Simon." Janet said.

Daniel got it ready and pointed it at him.

"I said now is not a good time." Daniel said getting up from his computer and grabbing the camera off the table.

"You got something on tape didn't you?" Emmet said nodding his head.

"Get out. Get out." Daniel said moving forward making Emmet back up.

"Okay. I'm going alright." Emmet said turning around.

Daniel went back to his computer and picked the camera up. Emmet turned around near the door scratching his head.

"You know, I uh, I once did a piece on this war photographer, his name was Martin Krystovski, for about six months he was with this unit in Vietnam. And the day before he was scheduled to leave, the day before, he was out with the unit and it was just a routine patrol, and then suddenly the Lieutenant pulled him down. And Krystovski hadn't intended to take a picture at that moment, and his hands were on the camera, but he hit the ground so hard that it just went off. And the picture captured the Lieutenant…getting shot…in the head." he said gesturing with his hands.

Daniel had been listening but hadn't turned around and still didn't.

"And Krystovski said to me, he said, 'Well that bullet could have hit me, should have hit me.' And he never showed that picture to anyone. Not for twenty five years." Emmet said moving into the room going over to Daniel as he continued.

"But twenty five years later, he got up one morning and he looked at that picture, and he saw, something that wasn't….horrific. And he decided to tell the story because he realized that he hadn't accidentally taken a picture of a man dying. It was of a man saving his life."

"The picture I'm making, that I'm trying to make, is what you people do every single day in extreme circumstances." he said as Daniel finally looked over at him. "That no one can even imagine. I don't know what happened out there and I'm sorry about what happened, whatever it was. And if you did tape something of it. That's not going to change what it was. What will change is how you feel about it." Emmet said.

He slowly walked off and left the room. Daniel turned back around thinking.

Woosley was sitting at a new table, same room, and writing as Hammond entered the room.

"I've prepared a written testimony." Hammond said tossing onto the desk.

Woolsey looked up, not happy.

"This is your mission report." he said looking it over.

"I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Well then. I guess I'm done." he said putting the file in his black folder case.

"You'll be leaving then?"

"The President will have my preliminary report by the end of the week." he said writing. Hammond leaned over the table.

"I sure it will be every bit as interesting as your memo on economics on the SGC."

He looked up quickly.

"I won't bother asking how you got that."

"What was the dollar value you attributed to an SG team member?"

"You know damned well I was not pegging a value onto a person's life."

Hammond shook his head.

"It's a cold hard fact that it cost millions of dollars to train these men and women, and that is a fraction of the funds being subverted by the Pentagon for this operation." he stood up getting in Hammonds face. "I think it is reprehensible that the tax payers of this country are paying enormous sums of money to wage a war they know nothing about, and getting little if anything in return. If the Stargate's existence were public knowledge and your actions were being judged in a court of public opinion…"

"You're the one's suggesting that sending a rescue team worth $27 million dollars to save the life of one man is a bad business decision."

"You're putting words in my mouth." he said turning away. He turned back as Hammond spoke with force.

"You said it in black and white." Hammond said tapping the table with a finger. "And I don't think you would dare do such a thing if this wasn't a classified operation. The President has asked a documentary team to get to the truth of what's going on around here. So why don't we just go down and give them the whole truth as you see it, right now?"

Woolsey closed his folders, picked them up and came around the table.

"That memo is classified. This investigation is classified. If you so much as utter, a hint of either, I'll see your put away in a cold, dark place, for the rest of time." he said seeing Hammond's face change to extreme restraint.

He left leaving a very pissed off General that could do nothing about it.

Hammond came running through the hallway coming over to Tom after getting call Bregman was up to something.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Security caught Mr. Bregman trying to access the infirmary." Tom said as he saw a angry look come over Hammond face.

"He claims he was lost, but I've shown him all around this complex." he said as Hammond nodded. People were getting off the elevator behind them as they spoke.

"Get rid of him." he said obviously upset.

"Sir? Have our orders changed sir?"

"Toss him out on his ass Colonel. If he refuses, have Ford do it personally." he said practically smiling at the thought.

Tom went back to the room where the camera crew was staying and told them to pack it up. He sat down waiting as Bregman came in.  
"What's this? What's going on?"

"Mr. Bregman, General Hammond has ordered you off the base." Tom said.

"No, no. He can't do that." he said closing a box.

"He is a General." one of the guys said.

"Would you stop packing." Emmet said leaving the room.

"Keep packing." the Colonel ordered.

Hammond was working with one of the airman when Emmet burst into the room.

"You have one hour to get off of my base and out of my sight forever." Hammond said.

"Whose authority?"

"My superiors."

"You think I stepped over the line. I don't. I just want to make a phone call."

"Call whoever you want on your way out. There's a pay phone on the surface."

"I was actually talking about your red one." he said pointing at it.

"You have some nerve Mr. Bregman."

"So my mother used to say."

Bregman moved to grab it and Hammond stopped him by covering it with his hand as he stood up.

The had a short staring contest then Bregman turned around almost slamming the door as he went. Hammond looked over at Walter and sighed.

Daniel was still working on his computer when Hammond came in.

"I've been ordered to turn over the tape."

Daniel turned away going to get it.

"Look. I'm not happy about it either, I could fight it, the tape could get lost or accidentally erased. These things happen. But I'm not going to do that." he said as Daniel sat down.

"You know I had that little weasel of a man thrown out of here, but in light of the N.I.D.'s latest investigation I'm beginning to think that there should be a record of what goes on here beyond classified reports."

"And you trust Bregman to portray that?"

"At the moment. I have no choice."

In the briefing room, Daniel walked in dropping the tape on the table. It had P3X-666 wrote on the side. He walked out quickly as Bregman picked it up and left quickly under Hammond's scrutinizing gaze. He went straight to the room that they were using to edit and make the tapes they've been working on.

"Hey, hey, I got the tape. Put it on." Emmet said tossing it to the guy working on the computer. He closed the door as the guy put it in.

"Preliminary mission files have just been declassified…" Tom said entering the room as Emmet sat down. He was holding a blue envelope.

"Hang on just a minute." Emmet said looking at the playing tape.

On the tape it showed Wells face as he spoke to it to make a message for his wife.

"I'm so sorry about this." he said. "I love you so much. God I just wanted.." he started screaming in pain and loud shots were heard in the background. "Oh God!!! Oh God!!! Shut it off!!!!! Shut it off!!!! I don't want her to see me die!!!!"

"Simon!!! Simon!!!! Look at me!! You're not going to die!!!' Janet said holding his head. "I did not come all the way out here for nothing!!"

They saw her turn and yell at someone off screen.

"Enough! That is too loud Ford!!! Use something else!"

He dropped the guns reaching for his revolver. The camera didn't show Ford though.

"Now I've stemmed the bleeding. We're going to get you on a stretcher and you'll be back with your family in no time. Okay? Now you hang in there airmen!"

"Yes ma'am!" Wells said.

"DOWN!!" Ford yelled seeing a Jaffa coming off the hill.

He hadn't gotten his revolver out yet and loaded. He looked down quickly and kicked his pistol into the air, grabbed it and fired several times. A staff blast fired at the same instant Ford hit the guy. Janet was blasted back from Wells landing on the ground face up.

"Oh God! What happened?!! Is she hit?" Wells asked.

Machine gun fire erupted as cover came. Ford dropped his gun rushing to Frasier. Daniel was checking her too.

"Janet?!!!" Jackson yelled. "I need a medic!!! Frasier's been hit!!! I need a medic!!!!"

"Is she okay?" Wells asked. He couldn't move to see.

"Sierra gulf niner. Doctor Frasier's been hit positions…..ah…I need a medic!!" Daniel yelled through his com as Ford tried to help her.

Tom was pulling a file out of the orange manila envelope as the screen kept playing. This time the camera did show Ford working on her. His coat smoking from several places.

Ford was holding his hand over the wound where she had been hit just above the left side of her waist. Her eyes were open but she wasn't responsive. Ford was then hit in the shoulder and chest making him fall back. Daniel grabbed the machine gun and shot the guy then went to applying pressure to her wound. Ford hadn't gotten up yet as the camera man turned off the tape. Tom spoke still holding the file.

"O'Neill's alive and so is Airmen Wells. Frasier is still an unknown. They had to bring her back from flat lining twice. She's currently in a coma and doesn't look like she's coming out of it." Tom said slowly.

He turned around leaving quickly afterwards.

"Sir. I heard you were up and around." Sam said coming into a room where Jack was at.

He was sitting on the bed putting a black shirt on over the large bandage wrapped around his middle. His face showed some pain and sadness to it.

"Yeah. Still a little tender but they said I could go home."

"You're lucky that staff blast hit you were it did. Those new vest inserts work well." she said calmly.

"Didn't help Frasier much." he said slowly.

"Not really."

"It's my fault. I wasn't fast enough." Ford said sitting down on the end of the bed. Jack got up and got his on duty coat.

"I heard what happened out there Ford. You did the best you could."

"I failed to do my best! I got her killed. She told me to…"

"I heard. She's in a comma, which is better than dead. She has a chance." Jack said putting a hand on Ford's shoulder.

"I listened despite my better instincts. I dropped them and had nothing to protect anyone. I could have pulled one while holding the other or grabbed Wells's dropped weapon. Or…."

"You're not helping yourself of anyone else like this…."

"Dammit Jack I knew!! I knew it was coming!! Somehow I knew that this was going to happen and I failed to stop it." he said burying his face into his hands.

Jack and Carter sat on either side of him as he silently cried. The two also wiped their eyes.

"I failed." he muttered several times over.

Daniel walked into the infirmary going over to Airmen Wells's bed. Other patients were in beds being tended to by nurses and other orderlies as he walked by.

"Doctor Jackson…" Wells said turning his head.

"Hey. Please, just call me Daniel." he said pausing a moment. "So I hear you're going to make a full recovery."

"So they say." he said weakly.

"Talk to your wife?"

"Yeah."

"Never asked you when she was due?"

"Couple of weeks. I should be out of here by then."

"That's great." he said looking at the ground. "I just…uh…wanted to see how you were doing, so.."

He started walking away.

"She's dead because of me." he said sadly.

"No. She didn't die. Not yet and hopefully not at all. She was injured by that Jaffa that shot her. She was doing her job. The same way you were doing yours when a Jaffa shot you."

He sighed. "I can't make it feel right."

"Nothing about it was right. But it also wasn't your fault."

Wells nodded then closed his eyes to get some rest. Daniel patted him on the arm and left.

After seeing Jack and the brief talk, Carter was back in her office with Ford. Even though not being his fault, as everyone kept saying, he still felt guilty and kept beating himself up about it. She wanted him to stay near her since he said it helped him stay more focused and not fall apart or start destroying something's like he did in the gym. They needed to replace several bar bells plus a few weights he broke in half, a few holes in the walls, several mats and three punching bags. Hercules had several memories of things that had happened close to this situation and they kept coming up making it more difficult seeing as Herc threw and destroyed a few things once too.

Emmet walked into a empty medical room were the lights were practically off. He was looking for Daniel.

"Over here." Daniel said as Emmet started leaving.

"Oh…I didn't. I was told you would be in here Doctor Jackson."

"Yeah." he said from the dark corner of the room. He got up wiping his eyes.

"I just ah, came by to give this back to you." Emmet said placing the tape on the empty bed. "I'm not going to use it."

"Wait. I want you to." he said making Emmet turn around as he was about to leave the room.

"You know, I died in this room. Ascended." Daniel said walking back and forth beside the bed. "Doctor Fraiser did everything she could. I think she went three days without sleep. In the end she didn't want to let me go."

He stopped and thought a moment before going on.

"I owed, owe her……a lot more than I ever gave back. I thought a lot about what you said about Krystovski." Daniel said picking up the tape. "I think this shows what Janet Frasier was all about."

"Me too." Emmet said.

"I want people to know. Just in case." he said holding it out.

Emmet came over slowly taking it. He nodded walking away with it. Daniel looked up at the ceiling thinking. He stayed awhile longer as he sat down on the bed.

Emmet had just about finished his documentary and showed what he had done. Hammond thought it was a great job and admitted that he was wrong to try and stop the process. It was a shame that no one was going to see, Hammond had told Emmet. Emmet told him it needed one more thing to be finished.

"I'll get right on it." Hammond said with a chuckle.

Jack sat down in the briefing room and looked at the camera. The SGC insignia was on the wall behind him. One of the film crew put a mike on his lapel.

"Okay, um….guys. Tom." Emmet said taking a drink of coffee. He looked back seeing Tom coming up behind him.

"Emmet." Tom said.

"We ready? Sound?" Emmet said looking at the camera then his open folder. The camera guy nodded. "Okay….first question."

"Okay." Jack said. It was oblivious that Hammond had ordered him to do this.

The day after the Emmet and his crew left, the animal versions of Ford and Carter along with the human Melissa told their story to SG-1 and Hammond. Due to everything that was going on with the camera crews they were told to stay in private quarters and to call if they needed anything. With the exception of Melissa who was escorted around seeing as she was human, now. Once it was over they were allowed out to other places. As strange as their adventure away from home was, the animal versions of Carter and Ford knew that things were not going to work out staying at the base, especially with there being two sets of them. Ford and Carter decided to go live with the animal race on Melissa's planet, helping them with technology there and with the possibility of it being a third base site. Melissa said she was going with them to explain to her Uncle what had happened then come back here to help fight the Goa'uld. Hammond didn't object. They were surprised to hear that Lara stayed behind with the Doctor. At least they didn't have to deliver her message. At the bottom of the ramp they were giving them a send off.

"Well, the last couple of days have been strange, but I had fun talking to myself." Ford said.

"I have to agree to that. I do miss having Hercules though. As far as Carter could tell, my Carter, Hercules must have tried to save me or did something that ended up like Jolinar. I got the protein marker and still the strength, but…." the Fox Ford said.

"It was interesting to talk and learn about those things you encountered. Time Travel is possible now that you've actually seen it happen. I certainly have never lied to myself."

"That's true." the Fox Carter said to Sam. "I only wish I paid more attention to be able to make a time machine."

"I'm going to learn how to use energy weapons, since…" the Fox Ford said pointing at his ears.

"Yeah. The hearing thing."

"They are certainly right. Having enhanced hearing can make things difficult. That being the case, I left all my, our weapons. Yours now, in your room. Everything is there. I'm keeping the coat though. I'll have to make a sword once I get to Mel's planet, just in case you know who comes along."

"I can understand why. This thing has kept us alive for a long time."

"I got something special from the Doctor. I'm not going to be able to make it though, so I figured you could." he said handing over a few CD disc.

"What are these?"

Ford's face lit up as the Fox Ford whispered in his ear.

"You're kidding. He actually gave you the schematics?!"

The Fox Ford nodded and said enjoy. And to eventually show him when it was finished. The others exchanged a few more words then headed out saying goodbye. It wasn't anything they were going to leave in any reports. Melissa was going to have a interesting background, mostly left blank saying she appeared one day out of the gate. She was to be assigned to a research team later seeing as she didn't really feel like fighting unless necessary.

A couple weeks later…..

Daniel knocked on the door and Wells opened it. Daniel waved hi with the small teddy bear arm.

"Hey. Come in. Come in." Wells said backing up on his cane.

Daniel walked in following him into the living room off to the left of the front door. A red headed woman was sitting on a couch with a small baby.

"Daniel, this is my wife, Marci."

"Hi. I'd love to give you a hug, but…"

"Please, don't get up." Daniel said kneeling down to see the baby closer.

"This is my daughter." Wells said.

"Oh…she's beautiful. I guess that ultra sound was wrong, huh?"

"Yeah." Marci said.

"What's her name?"

The two parents looked at each other.

"Janet." Wells said.

"That's nice." Daniel said nodding with a smile.

Janet did indeed come out of her coma a week later, but her injury was bad enough that she wasn't going to be able to go back to active duty. She was going to be walking with a cane pretty much the rest of her life and despite what Ford tried to do with the healing device, he couldn't help her much when they brought her in after being shot, though he tried till he actually passed out. She was alive and going to be able to be with Cassie more now, she was never going to have children either. Everyone was sad to see her go, but seeing her have to go home was better then seeing her put in a grave. Ford felt better knowing he had been able to save her and Janet was extremely grateful he was there. Cassandra was too seeing she wouldn't have to worry as much about Janet being in danger anymore. They all felt better, all of the SGC did.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Episode-----Resurrection

Location: Los Angeles

At some large abandoned complex, men were patrolling outside as helicopters were in the air looking around. A lot of soldiers were stationed keeping guard, watch or patrolling. Several dark vehicles were parked outside as well. One of the guys in a suit walked out of the warehouse and headed over to a parked GMC Yukon. He had to pass a few ambulances first. People were being brought out on stretchers as were other objects.

"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Mr. Primus. Glad you could make it." Agent Barret said as they got out of the vehicle. Standard F.B.I suit with tie, but he was N.I.D. still.

"Agent Barret." Carter said.

She was wearing all black with a black jean jacket. Ford had mentioned earlier when they were alone how incredible she looked in it. Needless to say, she thought she needed to get more clothes like this and he told her that more than once.

"How's Colonel O'Neill doing?" he asked.

"Still recovering. He's taking some time off." Carter said.

"Fishing I think." Ford said looking around. He was dressed in his jean clothes with the coat as usual.

"Indeed he is." Teal'c said to Ford's statement.

He had a hat, a long sleeve shirt and black pants. Looked like he almost belonged in a gang. Daniel was in green pants with a button up short sleeve off red shirt.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"Well we're still putting the details together here. If you'll follow me I'll explain things as we go."

"What is this place?" Daniel asked.

"An abandoned industrial complex. Near as we can tell, it was home to a rogue N.I.D. sleeper cell we've been trying to locate over a year now."

"Still haven't got them all?" Carter asked.

"No. Not by a long shot, Major. Their ties run deep. They seem to have infinite resources at their disposal."

"Not surprising." Ford commented still looking around from where he stopped as did everyone else. They had stopped at the small concrete ramp leading up to the walkway to the front door. "Not uncommon to what I used to do either."

"What does that mean?" Barret asked confused.

"Huh? Never mind. Talking aloud." he said waving the thought away.

"What were they doing here?" Carter asked after glancing around as well.

"Not exactly sure yet." Barret said still looking at Ford a moment who was not looking his way. Teal'c was watching the people move around past them.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"At approximately 0800 hours this morning we intercepted a 911 call. We moved in just after local authorities arrived. Been in lock down mode ever since." he said walking up the ramp and looking at the building.

"Wait a minute, someone from a top secret, not to mention an illegal N.I.D. operation, called 911?" Daniel asked.

"That does sound wrong." Ford said.

"It got real ugly. Come on." Barret said having them follow him inside. "We got a call from a panicked male voice. We think is was from the cleaning staff. Unfortunately, the call was cut short. Thus far we've counted 32 casualties."

It was busy with many people walking around moving out bodies on the floor. Two way lights were set up around the room on stands in several places.

"Which included a six man security contingent."

"Who would do this?" Carter asked.

"And for what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"Actually we know who did it. As for why." he said stopping next to several closed body bags.

"You know who did this?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." he said sounding almost sad or confused.

Ford almost said that's a first, but kept his mouth shut. They left that room passing the body bags. As they came to a long hallway with guards at the end Barret turned but still kept walking.

"Aren't you hot it that?" he said pointing at the large coat.

"This? No." Ford said shaking his head.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to the guard.

"Open it." Barret said to the guard.

He pulled back a door that went into a large room with a glass like cage in the middle. There was a bed, papers, a shelf or two and more importantly, a girl. Probably into her late teens. Long red hair with a white shoulder dress.

"It was her." Barret said.

Daniel looked confused. Teal'c didn't change his expression. Carter looked surprised and confused.

"Um…hmmm." Ford said rubbing his chin as he checked out a few of the pictures. "Okay now what?"

_Those pictures look interesting. Goa'uld like possibly. _Herc thought.

_We'll take a closer look later._

"We thought she was a survivor, then we found this." Barret said pulling up a surveillance video.

They had left that room going to another where the surveillance equipment was. It showed a video of someone crawling away to somewhere when she walked up and shot him in the back. She looked at the video camera on the ceiling next as he paused it.

"We found her cowering in the corner. She seemed to be genuinely terrified." Barret said turning to them. "Had no memory of what happened."

"You put her in the cell?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, that's where they said they kept her." Barret said. "We locked her up there after we found the security tapes. We didn't want to take any chances."

"Who is she?" Daniel asked.

"We're not sure yet. She's been printed and we're running her through the system."

"Any other survivors?"

"Yeah, one. A scientist named Keffler. We're holding him upstairs. So far he hasn't been very talkative. Come on, let me show you guys why I called you down here." he said getting out of the chair.

After walking some distance they came to a downstairs area with a large door that creaked badly when it was opened by Barret. Being a metal door it sounded bad. He flipped on a switch revealing a long row of a couple of shelves with lots of old items on them. Some looked like artifacts.

Daniel looked around seeing things that looked almost familiar. "Wow."

"Recognize anything?" Barret asked.

"Nothing I've cataloged as coming through the SGC." he said as Teal'c looked around like he knew something.

Daniel picked up some dark object looking like a metal bar.

"This indicates it belonged to Sekhmet." Teal'c said putting a spear, perhaps, back against the shelf.

"Who was that?" Barret asked.

"A Goa'uld who at one time was loyal to Ra." Teal'c said looking over at another shelf.

"From what we know she was a powerful ally of his." Daniel said spinning the unusual object with a figure engraved in one side. "He would routinely dispatch her to rule other planets in his stead. Quell revelations, oversee mass executions. You know. All the fun stuff."

"Sounds like a real sweetheart. What happened to her?" Barret asked leaning on a shelf.

Carter and Ford hadn't said anything yet and basically just listened while looking at the shelves.

"It is believed she was exiled for plotting against Ra." Teal'c said.

"We also believe she lived here for most of his dynasty. I didn't realize this stuff had been recovered." Daniel said putting the object back.

"From what I can gather, it may have come from the Germans." Barret said.

Everyone looked at him.

"The Germans?" Daniel asked.

"The background I have on Keffler says he's the son of a convicted Nazi war criminal."

"Germans?" Ford said shaking his head as he muttered. "Sounds like an Indy film."

"Indy what?" Carter whispered.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered back.

"I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised." Daniel said wondering what Ford meant.

"Rouge N.I.D. really have no limits, do they." Carter said.

"See if there's anything else you can tell me about this stuff." Barret said.

Daniel nodded and turned back to the shelves.

"I'm going back at Keffler again. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Carter said.

"Stay or go?"

"Go." Carter said grabbing Ford's arm as she and Barret walked out.

"Just thought you might want to watch a master interrogation at work." Barret said.

Ford almost scoffed.

"You calling someone special?" she said.

"Funny Major." Barret said as they walked.

Sitting behind a table was a small man, small as to no morals. He wasn't dark skinned, more along the lines of maybe…slightly tanned with light brown hair with a receding hair line. He was smoking a cigarette as the three walked in.

"Dr. Keffler. This is Major Samantha Carter and Mr. Primus."

"It's just Ford, please." he said waving a hand at the smoke near his face.

"No problem."

Keffler looked at them before speaking as he took a drag off his smoke.

"Of the Stargate program." he said. His tone showed he didn't care.

"That's right." Barret said. "Are you ready to tell us about the girl?"

He smirked and slightly raised his hands.

"Look Doctor, do I really need to explain to you the nature of your situation?"

"Yes please do. It amuses me." he said tapping his cigarette into the ashtray. He continued to smile like he didn't care about them being there.

"This was an off the book N.I.D. operation, which means technically you don't exist. Which means no phone calls, no lawyers, hell I don't even have to read you your rights. To make matters worse for you all the people involved are in jail. Nobody to bail you out."

Keffler shrugged like he didn't care still smiling.

"What kind of work was being done here Doctor?" Carter asked.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." he said pointing at her before taking another drag.

"You really think we're going to let you walk away from this? Thirty two people are dead." Barret said moving closer to the table.

"Believe it or not, I do feel bad about that. Some of them were not quite incompetent as the others. Unfortunately the bad ones always ruin it for everyone, don't they." he said tapping the ashtray again.

Barret turned looking at the ground angrily. He pulled some device that looked like a remote out.

"What is this?"

"That….unlocks my car." he said pointing at it.

"Don't think you're safe." Barret said leaning onto the table. Keffler leaned into Barret's face.

"Read the paper's Agent Barret. No one is safe these days."

As Barret backed off the table.

"My pills." Keffler said putting his left hand out.

Barret reached into his pocket and pulled a metal tin out. Taking one pill out he dropped it in the table.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want your only witness to die on you, would you?" he said picking the pill off the table.

He put it in his mouth as Barret gave the small metal pill tin to the guard.

"It's Nitro. Says he has a bad heart. I think and X-ray would show a total absence." Barret said as they left the room.

They walked over to a dresser like file unit and he opened a drawer.

"I don't know. I think he was starting to crack." Carter said.

"Crack?" Ford said confused with Carter's statement.

He didn't think the guy was going to crack at all, unless under serious torture. She only glanced at him.

"Well the guy was colder than Hannibal Lector in there." Barret said giving her a flashlight from the drawer and a CB unit. He gave Ford a couple as well.

"Still, obviously no match for a master interrogator."

"I didn't see you carelessly starting on his ass."

"I didn't want to step on your toes." she said putting the CB in her back pocket.

"Alright, come on. I've got one more thing to show you."

"There's more?"

"Trust me, I'm saving the best for last."

Where ever they where going it was dark and they needed the flashlights. The came down some stairs and took a direction off just to the right.

"This isn't at all creepy." Carter said.

"Oh it gets better." he said as they walked into a slightly well lit room.

It was a lab with lots of scientific equipment. The room was longer than a semi trailer, and just a little bit wider. A computer was on a table in front of them with a stool. Barret opened a slide out drawer like in a morgue to reveal babies in glass jars.

"Those look like partial developed fetuses." Carter said.

"They don't look human to me."

"Failed experiments of some kind?" she said glancing at him.

"What kind is the question." Barret said.

"This place should be burned." Ford muttered.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Carter said moving to the computer. Ford closed the drawer not wanting to see it anymore.

"No. Forget it. Major, we've already tried that. All the codes are encrypted." Barret said going over to her. "I've requested a data retrieval team."

"Present and accounted for." she said happily.

"Ditto." Ford said from across the room.

"You don't look like a computer expert."

"I dabble in many things." Ford said looking at a clipboard.

She chuckled as she started working.

"Right. Of course." he said not sure what that meant. "So how've you been?"

"Busy. You?" she said typing away. Ford was looking at other things in the lab.

"Busy."

"You know I've never thanked you for that memo on Woolsey."

"Well maybe we could go out to dinner some time?"

Ford looked up and glanced her way then back at the papers.

_He's bold._

_Yeah, I'm not worried though Herc. He doesn't know anyway, but he will soon._

She stopped typing and looked at him.

"It's just that I'm seeing someone right now."

"Really? You? Hmm."

She shook her head feeling insulted.

"Well, you asked me out."

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. Anyone I know?"

Carter nodded her head back to behind her. Barret looked up seeing Ford with his hand raised up. He got the picture quickly.

"Right, I'm going to go check in with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c." he said leaving the awkward situation he gotten himself into. Carter almost laughed as he left.

"I'm almost surprised you didn't say anything or try anything."

"I didn't see a need to. If you're thinking I might get jealous about something like that, I'm not going to."

Carter was surprised enough she stopped typing again and turned around. Ford was looking at some papers he found. He understood some of it. It was rather…disturbing.

"You weren't jealous? Not at all?"

"He didn't look your type and I trust you. If you wanted to go with someone else, I would hope you'd tell me first." he said still looking at the papers.

"Though if you want me to go attack him I can?" he said looking at her seriously as he put the papers down.

"No." she said chuckling as she turned around to the computer again. _He's a definite keeper!_ She thought to herself.

"That Keffler guy really bugged me. I wanted to punch him out. That attitude just rubbed me the wrong way. I could get him to talk, but…"

"If I can't figure this out, with your help, then you can maybe try something."

"Works for me. What have you got so far?" he asked looking at the computer screen.

"Most of the artifacts are related in some way to Sekhmet." Daniel said looking at an clipboard under a light.

"I'm guessing they were found here on Earth in an Egyptian tomb or crypt of some kind." he said walking over to Teal'c who was looking at a strange looking box.

It had the symbol of Ra in the middle. The picture of an eye, right eye. Four scarabs were on it, one in each corner.

"Nothing of note?" Barret asked.

"No it's interesting stuff, but no, not really."

"Well, what is this?"

"It would appear to be an ark." Teal'c said.

"Ordained in the gold motif of Ra, the sun god. Possibly a gift to Sekhmet."

"Okay, what's in it?"

"I don't know, we haven't been able to open it. But these turn." Daniel said turning one of the four fist sized scarab's that occupied each corner of the gold box.

"Some sort of combination lock?"

"So it would seem." Teal'c stated.

"Any luck with the scientist?"

"No. No, not exactly. That girl, she may be on tape killing everybody, but I'm pretty sure that guy up there is not innocent."

"Yeah, what about that girl?"

"She hasn't said anything since we locked her up. I was kinda hoping you'd give it a try?"

"Um…me?" Daniel said pointing at himself.

"Heard you had a knack for this type of thing."

Daniel had reservations about doing it, but didn't voice them.

He walked into the room after leaving the storage area. She was still there sitting on her bed with her legs cross looking like she was meditating.. He walked up to the glass panel and looked at her then at all the pictures she had drawn that lined the wall and floor. The pictures were not very pleasant.

"Hi, um, I'm Daniel Jackson."

She didn't say anything but slowly rocked back and forth on the bed.

"You're Anna right?"

She still didn't respond.

"You know, when I first saw you, I didn't believe that you could do the things they said you done. And even after I saw it for myself, I still don't believe it."

She stopped rocking as she was looking at him.

"Look, I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but I want to help you. Before I can do that, I need to know a few things first. Who you are? What's happen to you? Why are you in a cell like this? You even understand me?"

"I didn't kill those people." she said.

"Well there's some pretty overwhelming evidence."

"It wasn't me." she stated again.

Daniel looked away thinking.

"Please you have to believe me. It wasn't me!" she said getting off the bed and coming over to the window.

Daniel had a monitor brought it with a VCR. It showed her entering a lab area and shooting two of the scientists with a hand gun.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" she yelled.

"Sorry." he said shutting it off.

"I couldn't do those things."

"Well, it looks like you did."

"It's not me."

"Well then who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, where were you when this was happening?"

She didn't respond.

"If the person in the tape isn't you, where were you? What were you doing?" he said forcefully.

"I don't remember!" she said holding back tears.

Daniel waited a few moments.

"Who is Dr. Keffler?"

"He is the one who made me."

"She says that Dr. Keffler made her." Daniel said standing behind the monitor that Carter and Ford were working on. Barret was there next to Daniel.

"What the hell does that mean?" Barret asked.

"Some sort of genetic research?" Carter said.

"But she's over twenty years old. We know that the operation has not been going on that long." Barret said.

"We know the Asguard can rapidly grow a human clone, but…." Daniel began.

"Area 51 has a sample of Goa'uld nanite technology from the planet Argos. It can also rapidly grow a human with the ability to learn very quickly and the rogue N.I.D. would have access to that." Carter said.

"Keffler is responsible for everything that happened."

"How?" Barret asked Daniel.

"I don't know." he said.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Carter asked.

"To be honest I don't know what to think. She says she didn't do it and that the girl on the video tape isn't her."

"How can that be possible?" Barret asked.

"The N.I.D. have cloned a Goa'uld symbiont before."

"Right. Of course, she could be a clone." Barret said pointing at her.

"So there could be more than one of her. How well have you searched this facility?" Daniel asked.

"Top to bottom. Better put an APB out to local authorities." he said leaving.

"Test tube baby." Ford grumbled.

"What?" Daniel said.

"Test tube baby Daniel. Allows for genetic manipula…..oh no."

"What?" they both asked.

"What if she's not a clone. Remember how those babies we saw in the jar's looked not quite human."

"Yeah." Carter said starting to see where he was going.

"What? What is it?" Daniel asked quickly.

"That idiot!" Ford said looking at the closed drawer.

"What?!" Daniel asked.

"I think Keffler combined a human with a symbiont to create one life form." Carter slowly said.

"You mean?"

"She's human and the Goa'uld in one." Ford said. "We'll have to see what the research says but that's probably what he did. That would account for her not knowing about the killings even though the tapes show it happening. Would even explain the drawn pictures we saw."

"Let's keep this to ourselves until we have more information." Carter said turning back to the computer.

"Got it Sam. I'm going back to talk to her though. Maybe she does know but won't say."

"We'll let you know what we find." Ford said looking back at the screen.

Anna was drawing on her bed when Daniel walked back up.

"Anna, how long have you lived here?"

"Since I remember."

"Yeah, how long is that exactly?" he asked walking around to another side of the glass wall.

"I don't know."

"You ever have a birthday?" he asked as he stopped behind the wall behind her. "You know, birthday, cake, candles, funny hats, pin the tail on the donkey, that sort of thing."

"He gave me this paper and some new charcoal."

"Who, Dr. Keffler?" Daniel asked.

She nodded.

"He always gives me paper, but once, once he said it was my birthday." she said going back to drawing again.

"Once?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever seen anything outside of the room?"

"Just pictures. I've read a lot of books which describe the world outside, the mountains, the ocean, the sun."

"But you've never experienced them first hand?"

She shook her head saying no.

"What about these?" he gestured to her drawings.

"These are the thing I see in my dreams. Flashes. They just come to me."

"They mean anything to you?"

"They scare me."

"If they scare you so much, why do you hang them up everywhere?"

"Dr. Keffler wants them there. He hurts me if I take them down." she said looking around.

"They're important to him." she said as she finished drawing a picture of a large scarab.

"You have anymore with one of those on it? Maybe with an …ark?"

She looked around picking up a pile.

"I've got it." Daniel said placing the picture on the ark. It was a picture of the top of the ark with the scarabs facing a certain direction. "It's one of Anna's sketches. I think it's the combination to open the ark."

Teal'c reached down and turned the scarabs to the directions on the picture. It clicked and the lid came off. Underneath was a small glowing dome with a large black ring around it. It had a light clicking around it. Like a countdown or clock. Several of the symbols were lit up red and others were lining up with them.

"Did we just do that?"

"I do not believe so." Teal'c said. "It was activated some time ago."

Daniel looked at it very worried.

"I've got a picture out to local authorities. If there's a second girl out there, we'll find her." Barret said coming over to Carter and Ford.

"Not going to matter. My theory was right, our theory actually."

"What?"

"We got in a few minutes ago finding out that his research goes back over three years. He got all the artifacts from his father that date back to Napoleons age. He spliced human DNA ovum with a symbiont from an Canopic jar." Carter explained.

"A what jar?"

"It holds a Goa'uld symbiont in stasis." she said.

"So she's a Goa'uld human hybrid?" Barret said.

"Yeah, we figured it out just after you left to call the local authorities." Ford said.

"Then there's only one of her?"

"Yeah. Took forty five tries to get it right. They didn't want to wait to get the information that the symbiont would know, so they used the nanites from Area 51." she said.

"They tortured her to try and get what they needed." Ford said sadly.

"Electrocution, sensory depravation…."

"Agent Barret, Major Carter, Ford Primus." Teal'c said entering and not knowingly interrupting.

"Our theory was right. She's a Goa'uld human hybrid. That would explain why she doesn't remember doing those things on the video."

"The Ark is a bomb." Daniel stated cutting in on her explanation.

Ford groaned looking at the ceiling. "Wonderful. Is it a Goa'uld bomb?"

"What?!" Carter asked.

"The ark is in fact a Goa'uld explosive device." Teal'c stated.

"And its been activated." Daniel said.

"This just keeps getting better. How long we got?" Ford asked.

"Approximately 16 hours." Teal'c said.

"Can you shut it off Teal'c?" Ford asked.

"I cannot."

_Don't ask me. _

_Thanks a lot Herc._

"Hercules has no idea either so that idea is shot." he muttered.

"Keffler might know something." Barret said.

"Let's go find out." Carter said. "Daniel, go see if you can find out anything from her."

"Sure."

Ford, Carter and Barret was up talking to Keffler again. He was sitting on the edge of the table. They gave him a brief explanation on what they just learned.

"How interesting."

Barret grabbed Keffler by his lapels and slammed him into the door. Carter backed up a step incidentally backing into Ford who didn't move. He put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Wipe the smarmy smile off your face and tell me what's going on here!" Barret yelled.

"You're hurting me."

"Nothing I could do to you could make up for what you've done here!" he yelled.

"Agent Barret." Carter said commandingly.

"Listen to her Agent Barret." the doctor said.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know or she's not going to be able to stop me from beating you senseless."

"What do you want to know?" he said almost scared sounding.

Barret let him go forcefully like and he straighten his collar as he neared the table.

"For starters. Do you know how to deactivate the bomb?"

"I didn't know it was a bomb." he said going for his cigarettes.

Ford grabbed them quickly and gave him a look that made him back away. He crushed them and walked back over to the others.

"So this girl breaks out of her cell, kills thirty two people, sets a bomb to go off a day from now and then sticks around? How does that make sense?" Barret asked ignoring what Ford did. Let the guy fidget.

"Your problem Agent Barret, one among many I must point out, is that you see her as a girl." Barret shrugged in an angry way.

"Look, don't start giving us some moral justification for what's going on around here…"

"Please Major.." he said interrupting her. "I know that you have helped orchestrate the death of Goa'ulds before. Assassinated them in cold blood in fact. Without regard for the life of the human host. In fact your tall friend here has done far worse in some cases."

"I didn't create the problem." she said ignoring his remark about Ford.

"Neither did I. I am merely trying to help solve it. The Goa'uld are a terrible threat to us all. Anna is a device. A conduit that has the knowledge to level the playing field and I think we can all agree, that killing one person to save millions, billions of innocent lives, you would have no choice. You would do it."

Carter shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ford was losing his patience.

"Let me hold him out the widow by his feet. That'll make him talk. Worked several times in the past for me. Only dropped a guy once." he said totally serious as he took a step forward. Keffler stepped back hitting the wall.

"Answer my question." Barret said looking down from where he was staring at the ceiling and putting a hand out to tell Ford to wait.

"I'm sorry. I've forgotten what it was." he said going back to his sarcastic mood as Ford backed up.

"Why set the bomb and stick around?!"

"Anna did not set the bomb."

"Then who did?"

"The Goa'uld. Sekhmet."

"But wait a minute, she doesn't have a snake in her, right?" Barret said turning to Carter.

"Something we didn't expect. A separate and distinct personality." he said still sitting on the table.

He went to get up, but the glare's he was getting, mostly from the tall man in the black coat made him stay.

"Are you saying that Anna's mind has created an entirely separate personality that acts like Goa'uld Sekhmet?" Carter asked.

"I don't know if it's that she's incapable of dealing with the darkness within her, or that knowledge is so powerful that it can manifest itself as such. I only know that it emerges and speaks as an unique entity. We have witnessed it with a growing frequency. Anna has no awareness. To her it's as though she has blacked out."

"Okay so the Goa'uld personality comes out, goes on a rampage, set's a bomb…" Barret said.

"But can't stay in control of the body long enough to finish what she was doing." Carter said finishing his statement.

"Her breakthroughs are sporadic and seem somewhat uncontrolled."

"Still why set the bomb?"

"Leverage." Carter said.

"Bargaining chip." Ford said at the same time.

"Exactly." she said to him. Keffler nodded.

"Against what?" Barret asked.

"Sekhmet only has conscious control of the body for short periods of time. She wants more. She was going to blackmail you with the bomb." Carter said realizing everything.

"Oh the psyche is so simple isn't it. So simple minded. It's truly fascinating to behold." his attitude still on the I'm better than you are.

"She thinks you can give her that full control."

"Can you?" Barret said.

"She is the experiment. I am the observer." he said shrugging.

"Still, the Goa'uld personality didn't go out and do this on a whim. You've lead her to believe that you have the power to give her control of her life. And I bet that you did it so that she would tell you what you wanted to know."

"How to save us all, Major. I'm not the only one who wants to know."

Daniel was talking to her again as they were upstairs.

"I still don't remember anything."

"I know this must be hard for you."

"How can you know what this is like for me?"

"Cause I knew a boy once. He was like you."

"There are more like me?"

"Not exactly. He was born of two Goa'uld host. They call a child like that a Harsessis."

"What happened to him?"

"He was saved by a very powerful being. He ascended to a higher plane of existence. And when he did, he gained great power himself. He used that power to show me that all the knowledge and memories, passed genetically by the Goa'uld, there came a terrible burden, and how it was wrong to seek it for any reason."

"Can I be saved like him?"

"Maybe. Honestly I don't know. Will you help us shut this bomb off?"

"I don't know how."

"You knew how to open the Ark. It was in your drawings."

"I don't remember turning it on." she said turning away.

"I know, but somewhere inside your mind is the answer. And I can help you find it."

Down with the bomb Teal'c and a guy from the SGC were going over it. Well the guy was anyway. He had a laptop out and a hand held scanning device going over the Ark. Barret was there kneeling next to the box.

"According to these readings there a ten pound block of naquada in this thing." Dr. Lee said putting the device down.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Barret asked.

"That it would be very bad if it went off."

"Well it's a bomb, so it's usually not a good thing when they go off, right?" he asked.

"True."

"Can we move this?"

"From what I know of Goa'uld weaponry. That would be unwise." Teal'c stated. "It would most likely have a sensor that would detect such action."

"Yeah, I don't even want to go there." the bald scientist said. "Let's see if we can disarm it here first."

"I'm going to get the local authorities to start evacuating the local area." Barret said getting off the floor.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"How large an explosion are we talking about here?" Barret asked turning around next to Teal'c.

"I don't know. How big is Orange county?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like a practical joker to you?" Lee said sounding serious about the problem.

Barret left shaking his head.

Daniel was still trying to help the girl as everyone continued trying other things.

"The images just come to me." Anna said looking at the picture Daniel was holding up. "I just draw them. I don't know what they mean."

"Just relax and think about it. When you look at this, what comes to mind?"

"The blackouts…they're happening more and more."

"Do you trust me?" he said slowly lowering the picture. "Do you trust me? I want to help you. I don't want to hurt you."

"After I help you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"It's not like that. We have to shut this bomb off."

"How many birthdays have you had?"

"That's not important right now."

"You sound just like him." she stated angrily.

Daniel just looked at her a moment. He thought about something then left.

"I heard you were in here. What are you doing?" Barret asked politely as he came into the room where Daniel was looking over the tapes where Keffler was talking to Anna.

"I noticed that most of the tapes were labeled Anna. Not just the security video footage tapes, but the actual documented of the research." he said holding a blue movie box under his chin with both hands.

"Anything useful?"

"No. Just something she said when we were talking. How I reminded her of Keffler. Figured I needed to learn more about how he dealt with her before I pressed her to much."

"What are the chances you'll find out how to deactivate the bomb before the time runs out?"

"I don't know." Daniel said slowly looking at him from a glance.

"We're just trying to get as much of the area evacuated as quickly as we can. We just don't know how big the blast is going to be."

Barret noticed Daniel now looked like he was feeling the burden.

"No pressure. I'll leave." he said walking away quickly then.

Daniel closed his eyes like why me and picked the remote back up pressing the play button hard.

"You know, I'd feel better if I knew you were working on the bomb." Barret said after coming into the room where Ford and her were still working on the computer.

"Dr. Lee is the best we got for this and Teal'c knows more about Goa'uld weapons than I do." Carter said with a sigh.

"What about you?" he asked Ford.

"Me? Unless it's a nuclear bomb or less, something of this planet, sorry. I'm more likely to blow us up." Ford said looking over a note written down on papers. "Though we make it out of this, I plan on learning in case of a future incident."

"Okay then. Why you still here then?"

"I wanted to see if there was anything more in the research notes that might help." Carter said.

"Like what?"

"Well, if we can offer Anna a cure for her condition, she might be more willing to help us. She's been horribly mistreated, and without intervention, she has very little hope of survival. At the time they made her, they had no idea what her life span was going to be. Based on her current rate of growth, I estimate it can't be more than three years."

"Can you help her?" Barret asked sadly.

"Possibly. We should at least be able to halt the rapid growth effect of the nanites. I doubt we can un-marry the Goa'uld DNA from hers, we might be able to block the knowledge from her unconscious mind. Stop it from possessing her. We've had some luck with certain medicines in similar situations before."

"I suppose the fact that you've had similar situations shouldn't come as a total shock."

Carter paused a moment before speaking.

"Anything on your end?"

"Keffler. He wants to chat."

"That's a surprise. Maybe this time he will be more forthcoming." Ford said.

"Short of that, I'm thinking about letting you hold him out the window."

"It actually works, on most people."

Daniel was still poring over tapes when something caught his attention. As he fast forwarded and rewound the tape, he noticed Keffler was holding something in his hand pointing it at Anna. On the tape Anna yelped in pain.

"There is a cure Anna. You can be a normal girl, live a normal life. You can be free." Keffler said walking around the glass cage.

"Or you can continue to suffer." he said pointing at her again. She cried out in pain again.

"I don't know anything!" she cried and then doubled over. "Please stop." Suddenly she stood up.

"Stop this at once! I command you!" Sekhmet said coming forth.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Keffler said crossing his arms and leaning again the cage wall.

"Let me out of here."

"In due time freedom can be yours."

"Do you think that I would just tell you the secrets of the Goa'uld?"

"If you want to live." he said still leaning against the wall and waving a small device.

It looked like a simple small push button thing, like key attachment for unlocking car doors.

"You will not kill me."

"I can make another as easily as I made you."

"If it were up to me, I would rip the heart from your beating chest and feed it to you." she said leaning close to the wall and sneering.

"Such colorful language. Let's focus on the task at hand shall we." he said moving over to the corner of the wall.

Daniel turned off the tape.

"Son of a bitch."

Barret, Carter and Ford were up with Keffler again. Somehow he had cigarettes again and was smoking.

"We have the same goal. I do not wish to see my work go to waste." he said tapping the cigarette. The three looked at each other almost in disgust.

"Look, I know her. I know how her mind works. I can get you what you need." he said.

"Yeah, I've read about your methods." Carter said with distaste.

"I will only talk to her. Your welcome to be present the entire time." he said smirking.

"Somehow I doubt the talking part." Ford said.

"What do you want in return?" Barret asked. "I can't believe you're doing this solely for the greater good."

"My freedom."

"Please. A Presidential pardon couldn't free you." Ford said sarcastically.

"Not a chance." Barret said agreeing.

"I am guilty of nothing more than trying to save this world. Just like you. We are at war." he said putting a new cig to his lips.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Carter said. "I've heard that defense." she said turning and leaving. The other two followed.

"What choice do you have?! How many people will die if that bomb goes off?"

"Better hope we get lucky or else when we evacuate I'll personally strap your ass to the thing before we leave." Ford said sticking his head back in.

He said it making sure only Keffler heard.

"Let's just say we're considering this. Do you have the authority to offer him immunity?" she asked as they stopped a few yards away from the room. Daniel came running in as Barret answered her.

"Trust me, no matter what we decided to do, no court is ever going to hear about this."

"Daniel?" Carter asked as he walked past them furiously.

Ford was about to walk away from the door as Daniel came by him and went over leaning on the table.

"You let her out didn't you?"

"You must be Daniel Jackson." he said. The cig still between his lips and just lit.

"Daniel what's going on?" Carter asked coming in.

"He controls when the Goa'uld comes out. It's not just random. He has himself a little remote control."

"Remote control? About this big?" Ford said making a small gesture with his fingers. "Looks like a car alarm for a key chain?"

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"This maybe?" Barret said taking the object from his pocket.

"That's it." Daniel said nodding. "Uses it to shock her. He can make the Goa'uld personality appear or he can kill it."

Daniel glared at Keffler who still smirked through it all.

"Why? Were the other scientist going to shut down you research? Maybe report on your little science experiment?"

"You have no proof of that."

"You used that device to bring out her Goa'uld personality, then you let her out of her cage. You murdered thirty two people."

"Speculation."

"You can control her with that. If you didn't want all the other scientist dead, why didn't you stop her?"

Keffler smiled and blew smoke up into the air.

"I vote we throw him into the cage with her. Tie him up first and come back in an hour." Ford said.

"I like that idea." Barret said.

"Nice." Daniel said.

"Perfect idea." Carter said. "Poetic justice."

"Maybe we should considering what I saw on those tapes." Daniel said. "What's the saying, Revenge is sweet."

Lee and Teal'c were still working on the Goa'uld bomb. Lee pulled a small panel off the side revealing about thirteen glowing crystals in different area's.

"Careful." Teal'c said.

"Okay, just because the cover wasn't booby trapped doesn't mean the crystals themselves are safe to touch."

"That is correct." Teal'c stated.

Lee ran a scanning device over the crystals.

"There's no energy signatures. I don't think there is any force fields or sensors protecting the compartment." he said going to reach in.

"I am unsure, which of these crystals will control the detonating of this device." Teal'c said holding a hand up for Lee to not touch.

"Well, blue is technically for power regulation."

"Indeed."

"So if we remove the power regulation for the entire control board.."

"The device could explode." Teal'c said finishing his statement.

"Yeah I suppose." he said sighing. "It's not like I was going to pull the yellow one."

Teal'c tilted his head to the side.

Ford's idea didn't have the actual effect they hoped and since Keffler wasn't going to be more forthcoming, they left to regroup even after he was dragged halfway to the room with her. He just kept saying it wouldn't work and that what they were doing was wrong. Once they got halfway there, Barret had one of his men take Keffler back.

"Obviously letting Keffler anywhere near the girl is out." Barret said as they all watched him being lead away.

"And if we're going to get the bomb deactivation code from Anna…..you're going to have to do it." she said to Daniel.

"Right." he said after a moment. He walked away then.

"Good luck." Ford said meaning it. "Sam, I need to talk to you in private."

Barret walked away, far away down the hallway. No one was around.

"I….uh wanted you to know that if we fail and this bomb goes off, meaning we don't get away fast enough, I wanted to tell you that I truly love you." he said kissing her hand.

"Ford." she said smiling while shaking her head. She was blushing to. "I appreciate that, but I still believe we are getting out of this."

"So do I, but just in case." he said putting a hand on the side of her face.

"Thanks." she said rubbing his hand. "I love you too."

They shared a brief kiss then she said they should get back to work before anyone came along.

"Okay, this red one seems to control the timer." Lee said pointing to that one.

He had several wires attached to the different crystals that led back to his laptop.

"Now I should be able to interface with it and reprogram it." he said picking the laptop up pushing buttons.

"Anything happening?" he asked as Teal'c watched the red light symbols that still moved.

"The countdown has begun increasing in speed."

"What?" he said quickly removing the wire from the crystal. "Did it stop?"

"Yes." he said seeing there was a lot more symbols lit up. "However…"

"How's it coming?" Barret asked walking in. Seeing the looks on their faces. "Not well I take it?"

"Well, no. We just had a little set back."

"What?"

"Well I was trying to interface with one of the control crystals and…."

"The time until detonation is now less than two hours." Teal'c stated leaning on the Ark.

"Okay." he said almost fearfully. "Let's hope Doctor Jackson is having better luck."

The other two looked at each other as he left quickly.

"They're trying to evacuate as many people as possible but if that bomb goes off, people are still going to die." Daniel said walking up to the glass cage. Anna was laying on her bed looking at him.

"Including us?"

"We have a helicopter standing by to fly us to a safe distance if it comes to that. Which I hope it doesn't because a lot of others won't have that luxury."

"I've been trying. I can't see anything."

Daniel moved away and sat down in the chair near him.

"You know, not so long ago, I had my memories erased."

"How?"

"It's a long story, but the point is I was able to access certain lost memories by meditating. A friend of mine showed me how to do it. Now I think that can help you."

"What I see scares me so much." she said her voice cracking.

"I know. And for good reason. Ultimately, it's up to you. I can't force you and I won't. And I promise, either way, we're going to try and help you so you can live a normal life."

"He always said he could do that."

"Well the truth is we are not sure if we can, but we are going to try anything and everything in our power."

In the room with the monitors Barret was on the phone.

"Okay, sure, yeah. 42 minutes and 15 seconds. Right, I'll check back. Bye." he said hanging up the phone. Carter and Ford came in and he turned in the chair.

"We've got ten city blocks in each direction evacuated."

"That's no where near enough." Carter stated.

"You need several more miles if I'm right with my figures." Ford said.

"That many? Oh great."

"I just finished going through the files in the computer."

"We found very disturbing results. She's in more trouble than we thought." Ford said.

They all went to Keffler again.

"Even if we halt the rapid growth effect of the nanites, you didn't isolate the gene that carries the Goa'uld genetic knowledge." Carter said walking around the table going behind him.

Ford was ready for the guy to move. If he made one wrong move toward her that would be it for the poor doctor. Keffler was beginning to look frayed and tired and it was probably cause he wasn't allow any more cigarettes.

"We didn't have time to sequence the entire strand. The goal was to get intelligence Major. Not create a viable living organism." he said forcefully.

Carter had walked back over standing next to the guys again.

"I don't understand." Barret asked.

"The way he blended the DNA. There's nothing we can do from stopping the Goa'uld DNA from eventually taking over. It will physically overwrite the human and nothing I know of will stop it."

"What's going to happen to her?" Barret asked.

"She'll die." Carter said quite angry. "A horrible painful death. There's no cure, no way to save her. Just another lie."

"I placed a capsule of bio-toxin at the base of her brain. It's remote controlled. I did this to prevent any undue suffering when the time came." he said crossing his arms like he was protecting himself and leaned back in the chair.

"How humane of you." she said turning away and leaving.

"I say we really throw him in there with her this time. The Goa'uld personality will show it's self then and we might get some answers."

"We can't do that." Barret said.

"Why not? He deserves it."

"He does, but we can't do it."

"This is just like what happened to Cassandra." Ford said as he caught up with her.

"We were at least able to save her." she said agreeing.

"Just relax and try thinking of nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Think of an empty room." Daniel said from the cross legged position he was in. Anna was doing the same thing on the floor, but from in the cage. They both had their eyes closed. The also had a lit candle in front of each other.

"You see a doorway. Go to that door and open it." he paused a moment.

"Go through. You inside of a stone room. Floors made of polished marble. You're inside of a great pyramid. Ornate carvings of great snakes flank a beautiful golden throne. You see a window. You walk towards it. Outside are thousands of people. Slaves who worship you as a god. You have great power over them. The power to decide who lives and who dies."

Anna started shaking slightly.

"No!!!" she screamed. She stood up suddenly.

"I will tell you nothing." Sekhmet said. Daniel stood up with her.

"Anna!!!"

She started going about the room tearing down all the pictures and knocking things over.

"Anna stop!!!" Daniel yelled.

Sekhmet knocked over a table with lots of books then went over to the glass wall where she was previously sitting and picked the candle up. As she started lighting the papers.

"No!!!!!" he said watching it burn. Suddenly it started getting quicker.

"FIRE!!!!!" he yelled. "Fire!!!! Hurry!!!!"

A couple of FBI agents rushed in. One pulled a gun and the other got a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"Hurry!!!!"

He watched as the fire grew all around her and she smiled wickedly through it all.

Barret and Carter were running down the hallway after hearing what was going on. Ford was behind them.

"Daniel. You okay?" Carter said running over to him. He was on the floor. Barret went and checked his men out while Carter was with Daniel.

"Where is she?" he asked slowly waking up.

"She won't get far. All units, this is Agent Barret. The female prisoner is on the loose. Be on the look out for her. Secure all exists."

On a the CB unit of the guy watching Keffler, who was laying with his head down on the table in his arms, it came to life. He looked up listening to it.

"Repeat, secure the perimeter and begin a full sweep. The suspect is armed and dangerous."

Barret walked through a doorway where it looked like this section was still being built. It was dark though and he had his flashlight out along with his gun.

"Find anything?"

"Not yet." Barret said looking at the remote. Ford had came with him after seeing Carter was watching Daniel.

Stairs led down only getting darker below. As they started down a hand grabbed Barret's feet and made him fall down the stairs to the ground. Ford pulled his gun and then the stair he was on was broke from underneath him as he went through them landing on the floor hard. He got kicked in the head and his gun was taken. Ford shook his head and got up quickly grabbing her arm, she rounded on his hitting him square in the throat then shooting him in the chest with his own gun. She then went over taking the remote that was near the unconscious Barret and took off after dropping the assault rifle.

Daniel was looking through the burnt pictures trying to find a clue. He found it.

"I don't think she's acting as the Goa'uld." he said running out.

"Daniel!" she said reaching down and taking the nine millimeter from the knocked out guard in the cage. She followed after him quickly.

Keffler was standing and grabbing his arm and panting like he was short of breath.

"I just….just need a drink of water. I'm not feeling 100." he said walking slowly to the water fountain. The guard came in with his hand on his gun.

Keffler reached for the small cup then grabbed the guys shoulder.

"Um….my pills." he said acting worse then grabbed the taser on the guys hip activating it.

The guard grunted then passed out. He reached down taking the nine millimeter from the guards holster.

"I think it's the deactivation code." Daniel said dropping the paper's on the bomb. It showed a picture of the top of the bomb. He left after dropping them. Lee and Teal'c just looked at each other. He ran back up finding Keffler was missing and the guard knocked out. Seeing that he ran to find the others.

Carter came following the direction they two guys went, flashlight showing ahead of her.

"Ford? Agent Barret? Come in this is Major Carter. Respond please." she said through the CB. "Ford? Agent Barret?"

There was a clicking noise on the unit, but she figured it might be static as she ran forward. She found Barret lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Ford was no where to be seen, and that bothered her. She couldn't have sworn she heard a gun go off earlier too. One of his guns.

"This is Major Carter, Agent Barret is down and needs medical attention. We are in the northeast corner on level one."

"Sam…" a voice said behind her.

She turned quickly pointing her gun. Her flashlight made out Ford sitting against the wall under the stair case.

"Ford! What happened?" she said moving underneath.

"I don't know which is worse. The fact that she got the better of me." he said slowly. "Or the fact she shot me with my own gun."

He opened his coat to take a look. He was shot alright. Bullet got him in the left upper chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. At one time she would have really been afraid about this happening to him, but seeing he had to have his head cut off, well….

"Yeah. Just help me up." he said reaching out. She got his arm around the back of her neck.

"What happened?"

"We were coming down the stairs and she pulled his feet out from underneath him. He fell and I drew my gun as she pulled the stair out from underneath me. I should have realized those stairs couldn't take all my weight too long." he said as they proceeded down looking for Anna anyway.

"After I fell through she kicked me. I got up and grabbed her, she turned around hitting me in the throat, grabbed my pistol I dropped and shot me point blank. After that, I heard your voice and well you know the rest." he said standing up completely.

"You better?"

"Much." he said breathing deep. "Pride is wounded, but oh well."

"That's it. It's off. I mean the lights turned off." Lee said after Teal'c had touched a couple of the symbols. After he did all the lights went off. "That means it's off right?"

"Indeed."

"Well hey!" he said putting his hand up for a high five. Teal'c didn't do anything.

Keffler was avoiding everyone, the security guards as he looked around down near the pipes. He saw a guard pass by and hid again when Anna came running by on the other side of the room. He took off after her following the pipes and came to a dark section with a small light and looked around then took off to the left seeing a ladder. As he went up it Anna came out of the darkness.

"Drop the gun." she said pointing the large revolver at him.

"Anna…" he said surprised.

"Drop it!" she commanded.

He nodded, dropped the gun he had while reaching out as he moved away from the ladder. He moved to the passage way he just came through.

"Come with me, now, to the lab, I will help you."

"You can't help me."

"Whatever they told you…"

"Doesn't matter. I never believed you."

"Anna. I did it to help people." he said trying to justify what he did. He didn't even sound afraid.

"All the evil I have seen in my mind, nothing I've seen in my mind, compares to what I see in you."

Footsteps could be heard approaching from above. A shot rang out as the footsteps kept approaching.

"Anna!!!!" Daniel yelled running.

He dropped down the stairs finding Anna falling. He caught her and slowly let her to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"You couldn't help me." she said sadly as her hand opened showing the remote. She died moments later.

Carter and Ford came running up after a few minutes finding Daniel still next to her on the floor.

"Daniel?" Carter asked.

"She killed herself Sam. I couldn't stop her." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more Daniel. She didn't deserve this." Ford said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

"We can at least give her a proper burial. She's not in any more pain. Sam found out she had only a few days at most left."

Daniel nodded and slowly picked her up. Carter called in their position so someone could come get Keffler. Ford asked if Daniel wanted help and he shook his head. He retrieved his pistol off the ground and put it away following them out. Carter told him to closed up his coat so no one would ask about his injury that wasn't there.

When they got back, Teal'c and Lee told them the bomb was deactivated. Barret was taken to the hospital with a possible concussion and a few other minor injuries. Anna was taken away and they went back to the SGC after making a brief statement.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Episode---Inauguration

In the White House, the new President of the United States was walking to the Oval office. A guy named Stan was walking with him and telling him what was on the agenda that day. He was looking around as he was talked to. Everything was new to him and he already was being loaded down. Getting just outside the oval office, he said hi to some lady named Holly.

"Sir, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs is in you office." Stan said.

The new President walked in finding two men in there talking,.

"He knows it's my first day, right?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"Good." he said walking in. "Francis." he said shaking the black guys hand. He was a Army man of high rank. Four stars with a yellow shield insignia on his arm. Slash down the middle of the shield with a horse head picture in the top corner.

"Mr. President." he said shaking it back. The President sat down on the off white yellow couch. "We must talk sir. It's important." Francis said as the President removed his shoes.

"Let me enjoy the moment." he said happily. He walked on the carpet and let his tired feet fell the nice floor.

"Moments over sir." Francis said.

"Right. Stan, thank you. Thank you." he said to the two other people. They nodded and left. Once the door closed he sat down in a chair and Francis sat down in one just across from him.

"Mr. President. I'm here to bring you up to speed on a program we've been running out of Cheyenne Mountain for the past seven years."

"I've already had my top secret briefing."

"Yes Mr. President, but not this." he said handing a folder over. The President took it and started to open it.

"Mr. President, for the past seven years the United States Air Force has been sending team to other planets, by means of an alien device known as the Stargate."

The President laughed.

"That's funny. That's very Funny. My first day. This is a joke, right? I have a great sense of humor, but I didn't know you had one." he said getting up and going to his desk. "Good, were finding out about each other. Now I have to call the ex-president of Togo, and when I'm done, apparently the rest of the world is coming to an end." he said laying the folder on his desk.

"The ex-president of Togo will have to wait sir. This is not a joke." Francis said coming over and being completely serious.

"The United States Air Force has been sending people to other planets..?" he said looking almost shocked.

"Yes sir."

"By means of an alien device?"

"Known as the Stargate."

He sat down in his chair sighing. It was almost more than he could handle.

Vice President Kinsey was in his office getting told his agenda for the day as we walked around his office. He was arguing about some guy about a crime bill with his secretary when the President walked in.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah Sara, would you excuse us for the moment please." Kinsey said excusing her to the door. The President walked more into the room standing in front of Kinsey's desk.

"I take it you've just been briefed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs about our new reality."

"Not only do I find out that our Air Force is engaged in interstellar travel, but I also find out that my running mate knows all about it!" he yelled.

"I was under a special executive gag order."

"Since when?" he yelled.

"A little over six years now."

"That's unbelievable!" Still yelling.

"Mr. President, I know this is a little overwhelming right now, but what you really need to know is that the Stargate is being seriously mismanaged. It's urgent that we act now."

"What are you talking about?" Still yelling but less volume.

"I have desperately tried to maintain some proper control and accountability, but the oversight in some places is completely inadequate." he said waving his hands trying to make a point.

"The military, specifically the personal directly involved in the SGC, need to be replaced, immediately! Now I have several recommendations regarding…"

"Whoa! Bob. Now hold on here!"

"Mr. President. Why do you think I was ordered to keep quiet. This was a deliberate attempt by the military and the previous administration, to drive a wedge between us, because they knew I was going to come after them. We need to stick together on this."

"For gods sakes Bob! Think of the magnitude on this!" he yelled loudly.

"For god's sake is right." he said calmly.

"Oh come on Bob. If you want me to buy into your holier than thou position, you've got to convince me!"

Kinsey just looked at him without an expression.

Later that night, the President was looking over the SGC files.

"Hosted alien dignitaries. Acquired alien technology. Traveled back in time. Did they really blow up a sun?" he said looking through a file.

"As I understand it sir. Yes, they did." Francis said walking around.

"Got to look really good on the old resume hey?"

"Yes sir." he said standing across from the President with his arms crossed. "They've done some pretty amazing things."

"You sound like a fan, Francis?"

"Well, I can't help but appreciate the number of times they have saved this world."

"Some people think this world would not have needed saving if we had left well enough alone."

"Well, you can't deny what's out there sir. The enemy would have come anyway." he said sitting down in a chair. "We need to be prepared. And no matter what anyone says, the people at the SGC have done the best job they could under the circumstances."

"You don't trust the Vice President?" he said tossing the folder aside.

"He obviously has his own agenda."

"I know he tried to shut them down when he was at appropriations."

"Well, frankly I think the Vice President knows as well as anyone else that that is too late. If he didn't six years ago. He certainly does now."

"What does that mean?"

"He clearly doesn't want to shut the gate down now anymore. He wants to control it."

There was a pause.

"There's only one reason he wanted them to give control to the N.I.D." Francis said.

"Because he was about to become chairman of the Intelligence Oversight Committee."

the President said.

"Which would have put the N.I.D. and the Stargate in his back pocket. He had the ambassadors eating out of his hands. It was only because of some extraordinary intervention that it didn't work."

"I wonder why he wants it so badly. I mean other than he believes it's his divine right."

"I don't know sir."

"I mean I know that's not enough. I get this feeling that there is something more to it."

"Yes sir."

"That rouge element at N.I.D. that he took credit for taking down last year?"

"We've never had any proof connecting Senator Kinsey to anything nefarious."

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling where some of that campaign financing came from."

"Mr. President."

"Did I say that out loud?"

The next morning Woolsey was admitted into the Vice Presidents office. He walked in with a brief case.

"Ah. Mr. Woolsey." Kinsey said setting some file down. "I hope my confidence in you has not been misplaced."

"You have my word sir. Once I finish presenting the evidence, the President will have no choice but to follow your recommendation, and clean house at Stargate Command."

Kinsey smiled as he tossed the file onto his desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. President, but I was wrapping up a meeting with the Joint Chiefs when I got your message." Francis said as he walked into the Presidents office. Kinsey and Woolsey were sitting on the couch. Files were on the table near the President.

"Francis, I though you might want to sit in on this one." The President said from his chair.

"Thank you sir." he said taking a seat on the couch near the President.

"General. I don't believe you know Mr. Woolsey. For the past several months, he has been with the N.I.D. conducting a thorough investigating into all Stargate personal. I've asked him here to kindly present us with his findings." Kinsey said.

"If this is a discussion about the confidence of those running the SGC, should George Hammond be included?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately sir, George Hammond is part of the problem." Woolsey said.

"George Hammond is a highly decorated officer, a thirty year veteran with the United States Air Force, and while that might not carry a lot of weight at the N.I.D., it still means something to certain people in this town." Francis said forcefully.

"This isn't a trial General. Though it certainly wouldn't surprise me if it came to that."

"Let's stick to specifics here people." the President said after getting tired of them bickering at each other. "If these people need to be replaced. I want to see evidence."

"Thank you Mr. President. The most recent incident was less than a month ago." he said picking up a folder. "General Hammond ordered an off world rescue operation despite the ample indication that he was sending his people into an ambush. As a result, a very valuable member of Stargate Command was almost killed. Doctor Janet Fraiser."

"Sending your people into potentially dangerous situations is a natural consequence of military commands."

"Maybe so, but ignoring evidence of an enemy trap is at best foolish and at worst criminally negligent." Woolsey said. "General Hammond admits his responsibility. His own report is essentially a confession." he said tossing the file onto the table.

"All that proves is that the man had the guts to prove up to his own mistake." Francis said.

"Unfortunately, in this case mistakes can lead to compromising the entire planet. I have uncovered a mountain of evidence that not only implicates General Hammond and his first line team as well."

"Those people are heroes."

"We have no intention of minimizing the accomplishments of either the General or SG-1. Their respective achievements speak for themselves." Kinsey said. "But intermitted successes cannot excuse ongoing misconduct."

"Over the past seven years, SG-1 has shown an disregard for military authority. They have compromised national security and exercised extremely poor judgment in their duties. Especially lately."

"You should be on my speech writing team." The President said cheerfully. No one thought it was funny. "Come on, cut the crap will ya. As crazy as it sounds, we are all sitting here, talking about people who are fighting aliens, right? Could we please be specific!"

"Yes sir. Let's start with insubordination." Woolsey said picking up a folder. "Approximately five and a half years ago the gate was shut down and the SGC was under orders to suspend all off world travel pending a full review. SG-1 chose to ignore those orders."

"In the process, they managed to head off an invasion." Francis said.

"Nonetheless they were guilty. And by no means was this an isolated incident." he said tossing the folder aside and getting another one.

"They sabotaged a mothership that the Goa'uld would have eventually used to attack Earth." Francis said sitting back into the couch.

"They used the Stargate against the direct order of a superior officer." Woolsey said forcefully.

"You can't hold them accountable for that. Read the damned mission report. The were under the influence of alien technology." Francis said.

"Yes, of course. Which brings us to the alarming frequency which SG-1's members have fallen under alien influences." he said picking up a bundle of folders. "Major Samantha Carter. Implanted with a Goa'uld symbiont. Nearly two years ago, her body became implanted with an alien virus. Daniel Jackson, fell under the influence of alien technology on numerous occasions. Had his body play host with not one but twelve alien psyches simultaneously. Most interestingly of all, apparently died, and therefore evolved into a higher being."

The President looked over at Francis who nodded slightly.

"Teal'c. An alien, former soldier of the Goa'uld. Now processes the full security clearance at our most secret facility."

"He earned that trust." Francis pointed out.

"Yes and that trust nearly cost SG-1 dearly when he rejoined the ranks of the system lord Apophis."

"He had been brain washed by the enemy." Francis said.

"Yes, like his fellow team members he too has shown a vulnerability to alien influences. Which brings us to the team leader, Jack O'Neill."

"Wait, wasn't there another team member?"

"Yes Mr. President, I'm getting to him in a minute. Colonel O'Neill has been infected by alien contagions a half a dozen times, experimented on by extraterrestrials another half a dozen times, had his memories manipulated on numerous occasions. Had an the entire depository of an ancient alien database depository downloaded into his head. Not long after this incident the Colonel began exhibiting…strange behavior. Speaking an alien language, demonstrating super human intellect, turns out he was undergoing a transformation as a result of the knowledge he absorbed." he said setting the folder aside. "Had it not been for the timely intervention of another alien race, he would have been lost to us. And now the last member. Ford Primus. His background is unknown but he showed up just shy of a year ago and has detailed knowledge about the Stargate and everything about it. He is well liked by the personal. He has saved the SG-1 team quite a few times as well as helped save the world. He has detailed knowledge of secrets he shouldn't know about and has a unique understanding in many fields. He works for free since he has in excess of over ten million dollars and has a symbiont inside him currently. How he has obtained this money is unknown. Somehow he has advanced healing that has yet to be determined why even with the best scientific minds checking his blood they have found nothing. He's basically a great unknown. No past and no one we have came across has anywhere near close to his DNA, so no family we can find. He likes working there and has mentioned he wouldn't leave unless truly forced too. He is an enigma."

"How these people keep there sanity is beyond me. I'm having trouble just sitting here listening to it." The President said.

"That Mr. President is exactly my point. How can we trust these individuals to protect our planet after everything they've been through."

"They seem to be handling it very well." The President said.

"But who's to say they are completely free on these influences."

"They are routinely checked and cleared by medical professionals." Francis said.

"We can no longer allow the Pentagon to look the other way. The number of times the members of SG-1 have been compromised should have warranted at least the reconsideration of their off world status, transfers to less decisive positions, at least a couple of sick days for god sake!"

"The first time I learned about this, I couldn't believe what I was hearing." The President said closing his folder and taking his glasses off. "I tired to imagine what these people have been doing for the last seven years. And quiet frankly, I don't think any of us can completely understand what they have been going through. No matter how many files we read." he said gesturing at the growing pile.

"All the more reason for intensive scrutiny. If new protocols and rules of conduct need to be established, this is where it has to start."

The President thought a moment. "What do you say we take a break." he said getting up. Francis and Woolsey left leaving Kinsey still sitting in the chair.

"You can't possibly be taking there side!" he said walking quickly up to the President's desk after they left.

"I need to absorb this Bob." he said holding his glasses.

"We may not have much time! The longer those people…"

"Relax. At the moment all I'm saying is I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt. I need to know more."

"I think you know all you need to know, which is why you're here." he said angrily.

"I'm here Bob because the people of this nation elected me to run this country, not the whole damned galaxy. And this is my office Bob. Not yours. No matter what you may think you did to make this happen, don't ever think for one second, forget that."

"Yes, Mr. President." he said forcing it out.

"Let's take a break."

Kinsey left the office very pissed off.

Back in the same office, everyone was back again after the break. Woolsey was not sitting down this time but standing off to the side next to Kinsey talking to the President who was sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"According to the military, Stargate Command is our first and best line of defense against potential alien threats against this planet. We should be very, very concerned. Time and again, General Hammond and SG-1 have shown shockingly poor judgment placing themselves, the base and this very planet in jeopardy." he said then walked over grabbing a file.

"The decision to bring back suspected technology, through the gate, has precipitated in a number of crisis situations. For the most part they have been dealt with within the confines of the SGC. However, the effect of a alien device broke containment and found it's way into the civilian population."

"The situation was taken care of. A cover story was created. And the rest of the population was none the wiser." Francis said from his seat. He went back to sitting next to the President.

"Well, I for one, would like to know how many more times we are going to have to clean up for these people." Kinsey said.

"They have a mandate to require off world technology. And that entails necessary risk."

"And how would you define necessary?" Woolsey asked Francis. "Just a few months ago, General Hammond allowed the testing of an unproven computer virus that infected and shut down our entire gate network." he said forcefully. "Leaving us open to a potential planetary assault."

"You can't hold Hammond responsible for that. It was a Goa'uld modification of the virus that caused the problem." Francis said.

"In other words, General Hammond gave the Goa'uld a weapon that they could effectively use against us." Woolsey said.

"Like the President said, you can't even understand what there jobs demand of them." Francis said after a moment.

"Maybe not, but I would like to think that it includes common sense. And the willingness to set aside personal feelings in the heat of battle."

"What are you referring to Woolsey?" The President asked.

"An incident that occurred over three years ago, when General Hammond allowed personal feelings to override gate room protocol. General Hammond's decision to wait for

SG-1 worked out in the end, but I can't help but wonder if he will be so lucky the next time."

There was a pause as Woolsey grabbed a folder and the President and Francis looked at each other.

"The members of SG-1 have similar suspect priorities. And no wonder. Two people that Doctor Jackson had a close personal relationship with has been taken over as Goa'uld host. Teal'c's family and associates among the ranks of the enemy Jaffa have made them an easy target for Goa'uld retaliation, and manipulation. And both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had shown a tendency to let interpersonal relationship, cloud their decision making process."

"They have a right to their feelings. Unless your suggesting…..um…some kind of inappropriate thing here." The President said.

"In appropriate yes. Mr. President. That is exactly what he is suggesting." Kinsey said. "It's difficult to come away from these reports with the distinct impression that there is a lot more going on between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter than simple friendship and respect."

"He trying to draw straws Mr. President." Francis said interrupting.

"Excuse General, but we have proof. There was an incident last year…"

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are in no relationship at all. I can personally say that this is true." Francis said.

"How so General?" The President asked.

"Because, Major Carter has been going out with Ford Primus for most of the months he has been here. O'Neill has no romantic interest in her and if he ever did, he's not going to show it now." Francis said. "I've talked with Ford before and he has admitted to them being close."

"This Ford has no military or armed forces status does he?"

"No Mr. President. I assume you have seen his file he gave us?" Francis said. Very few people actually knew that Ford actually had a service record and they were keeping it secret on purpose. Francis was one of the few. Kinsey only got to see pieces of it.

"I'm still looking over everything else. But seeing as he is not actual military or anything, he can have a relationship."

"Yes sir."

"All right I've heard enough. Thank you gentlemen." The President said. "Thank you Mr. Woolsey."

"Mr. President." he said getting up.

In Kinsey's office late that night he got out a bottle of some alcohol and poured a little in a glass.

"Mr. Woolsey is here to see you sir." he secretary said opening the door.

"Send him in." Kinsey said putting the crystal bottle away.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No. Thank you." he said sitting down.

"That was nice work today Richard, except for that Ford part."

"Really? I had the distinct feeling it didn't go so well."

Kinsey sat back in his chair happily.

"Oh…well. Doesn't matter."

"It doesn't." he asked confused.

"Nah." Kinsey said waving it off. "The President will come around."

"I didn't get that impression Mr. Vice President. In fact it I clearly sensed he was siding with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs."

Kinsey laughed. "Today was a formality. Don't get me wrong. The job you did was vital. The President has to appear to be hearing both sides, considering his position. But, he'll see it my way eventually."

"And if he doesn't?"

Kinsey sighed, a bad sigh. "Things happen." he said taking a drink.

Woolsey sat back in his chair felling like he heard something he shouldn't have.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you chose the right side. One way or the other I promise you, I'm going to win this one." he said taking another drink. Woolsey swallowed feeling very nervous.

The next morning in the Presidents office he was looking through a file when Francis walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"Mr. President."

"General. I take it you're here to make a case for the defense?"

"I'm not going to get into a point, counterpoint."

"Look, it may very well be that Hammond and SG-1 have done their very best under difficult circumstances. But there's a political aspect to the Vice Presidents position that makes a lot of sense."

"Sir?"

The President stood up removing his glasses.

"A lot of people know about Stargate. We can't keep it a secret forever. And when it comes out, were going to be in for the fight of are lives. We'll need the publics confidence."

"And you think cleaning house now at the SGC shows your in control."

"You disagree?"

"I think there's time for that sir, but for the immediate future, I'm here to let you know what your up against. We need Hammond and SG-1 right now, more than ever."

"Have a seat and fire away."

The President sat down in a chair with Francis sitting opposite in another.

"The System Lords have proven themselves to be formidable adversaries. An yet, despite our obvious disadvantage, we've managed to hold our own. Maybe even taken them down a notch or two. We've been good. But I'm afraid that can change. There's a new Goa'uld in the mix."

"I take it your referring to the one who calls himself Anubis."

"He's more powerful than any of his predecessors. He came to our attention a little over a year ago when he tried destroy Earth with an asteroid then tried to use our own Stargate against us as a weapon. We've thwarted him both times, since then, he's redirected his attention against his rivals, waging a year long war against the Goa'uld."

"Well that's good for us. Let them fight amongst themselves."

"The problem is, when he's through with them, it's only a matter of time before he comes after us. And when he does, we'll be facing a whole new threat."

"A super soldier."

"Not just one. He's got a whole army."

"If that's true, I can't imagine how having SG-1 on the front lines is going to make one damned bit of difference when the time comes."

"Anubis may be incredibly powerful, but he's not invincible. There is a way to take him out."

"How?"

"By finding the lost city."

"Forgive me Francis, but I'm not up to speed. I've only gotten through a third of the files."

"The gate system was built by a very highly advanced race called the Ancients. They died off millions of years ago, but it seems they haven't disappeared completely. They evolved into higher life forms."

"Well, will they help us?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's beneath them. The don't want to involve themselves in our affairs."

"So where are you going with this?"

"Last year, SG-1 made an amazing discovery on a planet called Abydos. Hammond and SG-1 are close to finding that lost city. Let them do there jobs sir. Let them save this planet one last time."

The President let out a sigh and got up walking around to his chair at his desk.

"I wish it were that simple." he said still standing.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir?" Francis said standing again.

"The Vice President may be a pain in the ass, but I can't just ignore him."

"You're the Command and Chief. It's your decision."

"True. But if I cross him on this one….well let's just say that I haven't viewed all the angels yet." he said gesturing. "It there anything you haven't told me."

"No sir."

"Then as far as I can tell, Hammond and SG-1 have done an extraordinary job under very difficult circumstances. But in doing so, they've made some mistakes. Made some enemies. And frankly I don't know if I can protect them."

At the Pentagon, at night Woolsey was sitting down in a small room with two chairs. He was in the chair on the right with a small table and a lamp on it. The other chair was next to the table on his right.

"General." he said standing up as Francis walked in.

"Mr. Woolsey. What do you want?"

"I want to warn you. I think the Vice President may be involved in, well just about anything. I believe they may have attempted an assassination at least once before as a means to get what they wanted."

"Do you realize the seriousness of what you just said?"

"Yes." he said pausing. "Look, no matter what you might think of me, I consider myself to be a man of integrity. I took the job with the N.I.D. because I strongly believe in civilian oversight of top secret military operations…"

"Mr. Woolsey."

"I don't have any proof sir. But I'm starting to question the people who I have dedicated my allegiance are as honorable as I hoped."

"You're a resourceful man Woolsey. If you think there is proof out there, find it."

With that Francis left.

At the SGC in Hammonds office, he was filing out a open file on his desk. For once his desk was clear of other folders and files. Then the red phone rang.

"Hammond. Show him in." he said then placed the phone on the hook.

"General." Woolsey said walking in.

"This must be important for you to come all this way." Hammond said closing the file.

"I know you have no reason to trust me General, that's why I had to come here in person."

"Sit down." he said kindly pointing at the chair.

Woolsey did and opened his coat.

"I take great pride in my work General. My job demands meticulous research and above all else impartiality in its execution. My aim is to present an air tight argument. A point of view for consideration by those I serve with no agenda of my own."

"Get to the point." Hammond said impatiently.

"I stand by my case against you and your personal despite what I am about to say to you."

"If you except that to gain my respect."

"Do you recall the assassination attempt on the then Senator Kinsey?"

"Which one?"

"The one with Colonel Jack O'Neill. And later gaining notoriety by bringing those responsible to justice."

"I can only assume your going somewhere with this."

"Let's just say, I recently come to believe that those behind the rogue element of the N.I.D., have not entirely been eliminated. In fact they may be stronger than ever and that Vice President Kinsey may still be tied to them."

"They tried to have him killed and then he tried to take them down. That seems unlikely."

"At the time, something must have made Kinsey a liability. But when the assassination attempt failed the opportunity to propel Senator Kinsey onto the Presidential ticket. That could have been motive enough to be a reconciliation."

"Either way, I'm not surprised by any of this Mr. Woolsey."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I am. And I want to do something about it if I can."

"Like what?"

"Like present evidence. If there is any. Connecting Kinsey to illegal activity to those involved with the rogue N.I.D."

"What makes you think evidence like that exist?"

"Because your sitting right there."

"I'm sorry?"

"Three years ago you left SGC, supposedly retired. I'm guessing you were blackmailed."

"And?" Hammond said looking at his hands.

"Then you came back. Nothing about that ever made any sense to me. I want to know why, how. You've got something on Kinsey, something I can use."

Woolsey paused letting what he said sink in. Hammond was thinking.

"You've got connections General. You must know what's going down." he said leaning forward.

Hammond tapped his thumb against the top of his desk then reached in his left top drawer pulling out and medium sized yellow envelope. He tossed it on the desk to which Woolsey picked it up and opened it.

"That's not the only copy."

"Why haven't you given this to someone before now?" he asked holding a blue floppy disc.

"Because I didn't know who to trust. I still don't."

Woolsey put it in his inner pocket and got up dropping the empty envelope on his desk then left.

Woolsey was waiting outside the Presidents office that night.

"Yes sir. Right away." the secretary said after picking up the phone when it rang. "He'll see you now."

"Thanks." he said as she opened the door for him.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. President." he said standing in the middle of the room. The President was at his desk writing on something, probably another file.

"Is there something you wanted to add to your report Mr. Woolsey?"

"Yes sir." he said. The President put his glasses down and sat back in his chair.

"As I'm sure your aware the N.I.D. does not have a spotless record. For several years a group of agents operated from inside its ranks. They were acting on behalf of a cabala of international business interest intent on requiring alien technology for there own profit."

"One could only hope."

"Mr. President?"

"I know there out there Mr. Woolsey. What I was saying is that one could only hope money was there motivation. However I doubt the person who is behind this is short sighted enough given what he must know. In light of the reality of what Stargate presents, are our aspirations beyond financial greed." he said stroking his chin. "Makes one wonder."

"I agree."

"You're here to tell me that the Vice President is still in league with them."

"If these people are as powerful as we both think, it does make one wonder what the Vice President could have offered them for the price on his head."

The President nodded.

"Obviously control of the Stargate program which the White House affords."

"The Vice President brought key financing to your victory campaign." Woolsey said walking up to the desk. "I just hope it didn't come at to high a cost." he said removing the disk and placing it on the desk. Then he turned leaving only to stop near the door.

"I only hope that history shows….that I tried to do the right thing."

"Who's version of history Mr. Woolsey."

He nodded then left.

The President looked at the disk thinking.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Episode------LOST CITY

Jack was at his home, just got out of the shower and was shaving while trying to do a crossword puzzle that Ford, Carter, and Daniel talked him into doing. The crossword puzzle was taped to his mirror. He wiped off his mirror with a towel and looked at the puzzle again. Then his cell phone rang. He dropped his straight razor in the water and picked up the phone getting shaving cream on it.

"What?" he said picking it up in frustration.

"Jack, I've been translating this Ancient writing on this colonnade that SG-2 found on P3X-439."

"Daniel, I'll be there in half an hour. Go talk to Ford. He'll listen better. He'd even understand it seeing as you're teaching him that stuff anyway."

Daniel apparently acted like he didn't hear him. He did hear him, but he didn't want to say he'd already talked to Ford already, that and bothering Jack was always fun.

"It talks about a library of knowledge, Jack. I think a monument contains the repository of the Ancients." Daniel said from his office. He was at a table looking at the writings while talking to Jack.

Jack was now shaving with his left hand while holding the phone with his right.

"Repository you say?" he said looking at himself closely while shaving.

"Yeah, that thing that grabbed your head, made you talk crazy, nearly killed you."

"Well, sounds like we should stay away then."

"Well, considering what we know now, we should be able to find a way to access the information. I mean considering what we know now since then we have used Tok'ra crystals to…."

At this point Jack noticed the phone had shaving cream on it and stuck it under the water shaking it as Daniel kept talking anyway.

"Try and find a way to transfer all kinds of different energies. I mean in the process…."

It became garbled as Jack put it under the water.

"We should go there as soon as possible." the phone said once not under water again a few seconds later.

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." he said continuing the shaving.

"Okay bye."

"No, no. Wait! I need a seven letter word." he said quickly.

"I told Sam I wouldn't help you."

"Then this will be the one thing she doesn't know. Besides she's with Ford enough I don't think she would notice or care. Anyway, up, down, charmed, blank?"

"Strange."

"Yeah. Well thanks anyway."

"No the word you're looking for…" he was saying when Jack shut to phone off.He cleaned off his razor then grabbed the puzzle off the mirror.

(Author's note: The lady now playing Dr. Weir in the Stargate Atlantis series is the one I use in this story, not the blonde lady they used.)

A red headed lady came out of her house talking into a head set phone. Talking about rescheduling meetings when she signaled for a taxi. Some other guy said it was his and they started arguing about it when a limo stopped behind her saying her ride was here.

"Excuse me Dr. Weir?" the driver said. "Please get in ma'am."

She told the Russian guy he could have the taxi and got inside the limo. Kinsey was sitting there holding a folder.

"Mr. Vice President." she said surprised.

"Dr. Weir." he said nodding to her. She sat back in her seat not knowing what was going on.

"It wasn't necessary for you to pick me up sir."

"I was on my way from the athletic club." Kinsey said as the limo started driving. "Besides, there are probably very few people who could brief you for this interview."

"Ah…interview? I agreed to just have a meeting…"

"How would you respond if I told you the Air Force is currently conducting top secret operations with an alien transportation device called the Stargate. It was discovered in the early 1900's in Giza not too far from the great pyramids."

"Is this a joke?" she said smiling.

He was not as he removed a note from the folder and handed it over.

"What is it?" she said looking at the note.

"A note from the President." he said.

The note was from the desk of the President of the United States, signed by the President himself saying that it was not a joke.

"And you might want to read this too." he said handing the file over.

She looked at it.

"Oh my god."

Jack had gotten to work finally and was in the elevator trying to finish the crossword puzzle. An airman next to him looked down at the paper and shook his head then turned away. Jack was not happy as he glared at the pour man. It stopped at level 28 and the guy got off quickly leaving Jack at the mercy of his team. Daniel, dressed in the blue SGC standard was there tapping his watch, looking at it. Sam was in her black long sleeve shirt with the SGC pants and her hands on her hips. Teal'c was wearing the same as Carter with his hands behind his back. Ford was behind Carter trying not to laugh. He was dressed like Daniel, minus his coat.

"I knew it. I win the bet." Ford said shaking his head.

"How long have you been waiting there? And what bet?"

"You said half an hour, an hour ago and Ford said you would be late since you wanted to have that finished before the deadline was up." Daniel said.

"Hammond's waiting." Carter said upset at Jack's lack of showing up late.

Jack walked over handing the puzzle to her.

"Excuse me." he said walking past them.

"The fate of the world is hanging in the balance and you've been sitting in your truck finishing this?" she said opening it.

"I believe it was double or nothing." he said casually as they walked up the stairs to the gate control room.

"Okay, 23 across, the atomic weight of Boron? The answer is ten."

"Yes."

"You wrote the word fat." she said scrunching it up in a ball.

He took if back quickly as Ford coughed away a laugh and getting a glare anyway.

"Your point?" he said walking up to the meeting room.

"You didn't try Jack." Ford said from behind him.

"And?"

"The point was to expand your mind." Ford said.

Jack gave him another short glare and kept going. A couple of another SG team was standing talking and looking at a paper.

"Should be out of here." Reynolds said looking at his watch.

Everyone walked off the stairs and went to their seats at the table. The two soldiers joined them.

"Harper, Reynolds." Jack said.

"Sir."  
"Jack." Reynolds said.

"SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld recognizance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade." Carter said putting her arms on the back of the chair.

No one had sat down yet and Ford was across from her. Jack was on his right. Daniel was across from Jack and Teal'c was standing just behind and off to Ford's left. Harper and Reynolds were standing by the seat next to Carters.

"Since that means the Goa'uld are obviously aware of its existence. SG-3 and five will be providing back up." she said while Jack continued to look at the puzzle. "If General Hammond approves the mission."

Jack looked up. "What mission?"

"Maybe this puzzle was a bad idea. His mind is already gone. If even there." Ford said shaking his head.

Carter snorted out a small laugh as did a few of the others. Jack didn't have time to make a smart remark as Hammond showed up.

"Good morning SG-1." Hammond said coming from Jack's right. "Nice of you to join us."

"Good morning sir." Jack said giving the others a glare.

They all sat down then. Hammond looked at Jack confused, but didn't say anything. He knew the other's like to play small things on Jack and figured that might be what was going on, or another small prank.

"I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you had an encounter like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission." Hammond said looking at Jack.

"So am I sir." Jack said flatly.

Ford kept his mouth shut, not only to keep from laughing though as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could tell Carter was not looking any better, emotionally wise. Daniel shook his head.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel?"

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository in the whole universe. Find the city of the Ancients and use their advanced technology to save the universe from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld." Daniel stated.

"Well, there's that." he said casually.

Ford was really tempted to blurt out to Hammond that Jack had no idea what was going on, but he didn't. He knew better, but was sorely tempted. He was also sorely tempted to get up and smack him.

_Talk about dunce! Where is his head?_ Herc asked.

_Please Herc. I'm trying not to laugh. But I suspect it's up his ass somewhere._

"From the mission file I read, it's one of those things that rips out of the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain." Reynolds said.

"Sort of." Daniel said waving a finger.

"Sort of?"

"It technically downloads the entire library of Ancient knowledge into a person's mind." Carter stated.

She didn't look like she was in a good mood. Ford figured it was either because of Jack's puzzle or the other problem. He knew better than to ask.

"That massive amount of data slowly un-spools into your brain eventually taking over your conscious completely."

"Except is wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours." Daniel said.

"Easy fella." Jack said.

"I thought the report said you almost died last time sir?" Harper said from the end of the table.

"The Asguard were able to remove the information from his mind before he was lost to us." Teal'c said.

"That was one long hallway." Ford said remembering the episode.

"I didn't catch that son."

"Nothing sir. Remembering something." Ford said waving it off. "Sorry."

Jack looked at him knowing what he was talking about but didn't comment with the other two in the room.

"Okay, so why don't we shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as backup?" Jack asked quickly.

"We've tried sir. He's not responding." Carter said.

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable as of late. Should something happen again…" Hammond said.

"General no one is actually saying we should interface with the device, we're suggesting that it be extracted and be brought home for study." Daniel said.

"The engineering team that studied the last one of these devices you found, determined nothing after six months of research." Hammond said looking at Daniel.

"Wait a minute. I was under the impression only one was found?" Ford said.

"There was only one." Daniel said.

"It sounded like you found another. Never mind."

"We believe that that devices power source was depleted when Colonel O'Neill activated it." Sam said.

"Recent intel suggest that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider that Earth is a bigger risk now more than ever. If the knowledge contained in this device can lead up to better technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it." Hammond said.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Jack asked looking at Daniel.

"Sorry."

"You have a go. Just be careful people." Hammond said getting out of his chair dismissing everyone.

"You actually remember that extremely large, very bright and impossibly long hallway?"

"Reruns Jack, not to mention it was in the intro a lot." Ford said keeping his voice low like Jack as he pushed his seat back in. "Please tell me you knew what was going on the whole time?"

"Not really, no."

Ford shook his head slightly and said nothing. He blew out a breath and just walked away bewildered. Jack went back to the puzzle.

At the White House in a library section, Kinsey brought Dr. Weir inside talking to her. Boxes upon boxes of files were in the room on the table and floor.

"The file you read in the car is just the beginning." he said after they entered the room. "You might want to familiarize yourself with more of this before you take the job."

Dr. Weir put down her purse slowly and walked over to a box.

"Take the job? I just found out that science fiction isn't fiction, and….I mean I know there were secrets, big secrets, but this is….this is…..I don't know what's scarier. The fact that this is all true or the fact that you're telling me. I can't imagine what kind of job your offering me sir, but at this point. I really don't care anymore."

"I realize that you haven't met the President yet. Just try and say no." Kinsey said with a smile.

The Stargate spun around and clicked into place on the Earth symbol.

"Chevron seven locked."

The event horizon erupted out then settled back. Hammond was standing in front of SG-1 who were at the base of the ramp. The other two SG teams going with them were just off to the right of the General. A M.A.L.P. was sitting there too.

"SG teams one, three and five, good luck. And God speed." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." Jack said. "Let's move out."

"What, no smart or funny remarks?" Ford asked.

"Couldn't think of anything." Jacks said as he kept going.

"He's not said anything before." Daniel said as Jack went through.

"Hmm, not remembering any of those times at the moment."

The teams went up the ramp with SG-1 leading. The M.A.L.P. followed. Not long after they were on the planet. Lots of rocks in the grass, large enough a car could not drive over them. Lots of trees and bushes and the temple way off in the background to their right. Almost swear it was Earth.

"Reynolds. Set up a defense perimeter as you see fit." Jack ordered. "Hold the gate till we get back."

"You got it." Reynolds said.

One of Reynolds men asked what he wanted them to do and he started giving commands as SG-1 left.

"SG-1, move out." Jack said gesturing.

High above the planet a Goa'uld mothership came out of hyperspace along with two bomber ships.

Down on the planet SG-1 was walking to what was thought to be a temple, maybe it was. It was a statue of someone once, sitting in a chair, a little unidentifiable now due to entropy. The head and left shoulder were gone as was the right leg below the kneecap. Most of the other erosion made it impossible to even guess who it might be. The statue was also about sixty feet high, maybe more. They hadn't gotten to the statue yet.

Jack turned hearing a click as they walked. Ford had just loaded one of his personal cannons. He brought the other out and popped a clip in. Then it wouldn't engage.

"What the?" he said with a grunt.

He smacked it not getting any better results and tried to get the clip out and it refused.

"Sam. Hold this please." he said handing over the working one.

She took it shaking her head at its weight. Even though she had fired it before, it still surprised her. They still kept walking and were almost there. Ford still was having trouble and couldn't get the damned thing to un-jam. He made a buzzing sound that was a grunt of frustration as he kept at it.

"Problem Ford?"

"Yeah. It won't engage for some reason." he said keeping at it as they got up to the statue.

Daniel went to work on the engravings and Ancient unknown language on the columns while the others went about looking around the large statue. Carter gave the other gun back after they arrived and pulled a scanner out. After awhile of searching with no luck Jack sat down on the ground. Ford sat down with him trying to get his gun to work. Carter was behind them looking around still as Daniel kept at the writings. Ford had did a good amount of looking after a climb up and jump back down after seeing nothing up top.

"We've searched this place up and down." Jack said from where he was sitting on the ground. "We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses any minute now."

"Jack, you're not helping." Ford muttered.

"That's because I have already tried, and I saw nothing but a large, old decaying statue." he said with a wave.

"When all else fails." Ford said slamming it against a rock really hard.

The rock actually cracked and the gun made a clicking noise.

"That do it?"

"I think something got loose. I haven't had time to taken them apart and clean them properly." he said cocking it.

He spun it a few times and a variety of different ways.

"You're showing off now." Jack said unimpressed, mostly because he'd seen Ford do it before, several dozen times. "Why do that anyway?"

"This is showing off Jack." he said spinning the gun and tossing it in the air, he caught it while it was still spinning with his trigger finger and grabbed it by the handle just as quick. "I do it because I can."

"Okay, you can cut that out. You've proved your point, nobody is better than you at spinning guns." he said with a cockeyed look.

"I wasn't looking for attention." Ford said getting up.

"Like I would believe that."

"Jack, according to the text in this column, it's inside." Daniel said speaking up.

"Inside you say?" Jack said getting up.

Ford picked the other gun up and walked with him.

"Let me tell you my friend, there is no inside. Just a whole lot of outside." he said hitting one of the columns.

"I know." Daniel said looking at his notes.

"I'm getting some strange readings coming from here." Carter said holding out a scanning device.

Ford touched the area in question not feeling anything physically. He had a strange feeling come into his head though, like he was being talked to.

"I don't feel anything, but I could swear I heard voices."

"Voices?" Daniel said.

"Forget it. Must be nothing. And no it wasn't Hercules."

Daniel pushed a couple of the written symbols on the column. Ford and Carter being the closets stepped back quickly as the alien device appeared. It was just like the one Jack found all those years ago.

"Whoa." Ford said taking his hand back quickly. "Kinda ugly looking."

"Look out." Jack said backing up.

Daniel turned around seeing the device on the wall. Ford hadn't backed up all that far and was very close. He was getting a strange feeling from it.

"Back up Ford."

"Won't work on me Jack." he said tapping his head.

"Right…."

"Otherwise it would have already." he said stepping back anyway. "Remember I saw how close you were when it got you the first time. I was close enough there to almost kiss it."

"His having a symbiont makes the device not activate." Teal'c said.

"Great. We get it out of the wall, I have to carry it."

Jack reached up calling Reynolds.

Back at the gate, Reynolds and the other team were keeping watch.

"Reynolds come in." Jack said through the com line.

"Yeah Colonel." he said standing next to the M.A.L.P. which had its small satellite dish going. It spun around and around as was its function.

"We got something here. Stand by."

"All clear for the moment."

Up in space, several gliders came out of the mothership following the two bomber's toward the planet.

"We just have to figure out how to get this thing out of the wall." she said smiling at Ford. "And you'll have to carry it back, seeing as you have those big muscles and all."

He chuckled lightly knowing she meant it as a joke but also serious that he might have to actually carry it if it wasn't too big. More than likely, he would be the pack mule anyway. Daniel slowly walked forward then the thing started activating when it popped out a bit. Ford grabbed Daniel's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Damn." Jack said.

"Careful Daniel." Sam said.

"See, you should have stayed away from it. It wouldn't have activate near me or Teal'c." Ford complained. "If I can remove it, no one get in front of it but Teal'c."

"One more time. Why are we doing this? Why?" Jack asked.

Daniel kept looking at the glowing part while the other three glared at Jack.

"Jack, playing stupid is one thing, being stupid purposely is totally different, and not funny."

"You hear something Harper?" Reynolds asked suddenly hearing something different.

"Sir, we got multiple bogeys coming in fast!"

"Dial the Gate!!! Let's send a constant radio signal!!! We have to keep that gate open!!! SG-1 we have incoming!" he yelled.

They were still looking at the device in the wall when Reynolds came through the line.

"SG-1 we have incoming!!!!"

They looked out from under the statue seeing two gliders coming their way blasting the ground. As the one came close.

"Cover up." he said.

They grabbed their ears as he fired both guns once. The two bullets hit and the glider flew by smoking. They heard a crash a few moments later which they didn't see.

"That's one, but I can't keep that up forever." he said lowering the guns.

The other one had passed over them already. Carter and Teal'c ran to the side looking where they went.

"All right! Let's go."

"Jack, we can't just leave!" Daniel said.

"Daniel!" Jack said leaving the covering of the statue.

"We must not let this device fall into the hands of Anubis!" Teal'c said.

"I'm with them Jack. This is too important!" Ford said. "I'm not leaving it here."

"Fine." he said pulling out C4 and putting it near the device.

"Jack!!!" Daniel yelled.

"Jack you can't do that!!!" Ford yelled.

He wasn't sure why though he did is so demandingly as he took the C4 away from Jack startling him.

"Sir. He's right, if we destroy it, we lose our only chance at finding the lost city!" Carter yelled at him.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

They looked seeing the bomber ships coming in.

"Aw, crap." Jack said. "All right then what?"

Daniel rushed forward then got stopped by both Ford and Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Jack said.

"Jack somebody has to do it!!! The answer is in there." he said pointing at it. "If we don't find the lost city, we are as good as dead!!! Let me do it…"

"And who does the translating when you go Ancient!!!" he yelled back.

The others got down quickly as it made a bombing run near them. Ford moved over quickly as it did a fly by dropping a bomb very close.

"Got ya!!!" he said firing several rounds.

It started smoking but not bad enough it was going to crash, yet.

"In fact you're the one person who can do it!!!" Jack yelled tossing his hat in Daniel's lap. He got up and put his face to the device.

"Jack!!" Ford yelled turning around.

He couldn't grab him in time though as the device grabbed Jack's head. Ford put his guns up quickly.

"Jack!!!" Daniel yelled.

Teal'c and Carter turned seeing what he did.

"Sir!!!"

The light glowed around his head then stopped letting him go. Ford was there knowing he would collapse and grabbed him.

"O'Neill…" Teal'c said with concern coming over.

"SG-1!! Where the hell are you guys!! We can't hold out for long!!" Reynolds said over the com line.

"Colonel Reynolds we are headed back to the gate." Carter said through her line after having to take over. She placed the C4 and detonated it after they left. Teal'c and Daniel and her provided what cover they could while Ford carried the unconscious Jack. Ford could have run faster, but then he'd be leaving them behind.

"Hold positions!!! You're with me!!!" Reynolds said pointing at some guy who followed him to go back up SG-1.

SG-1 was running through the grass headed for the gate. Reynolds and some other soldier were up on a hill in front of them a ways firing at the ships shooting at them.

"Take cover!!!" Daniel yelled as several blast landed near them.

They did with Ford keeping Jack safe under him. After the strafing run they got up quickly running again.

"What's going on?" Jack said suddenly.

Ford set him on his feet and pushed him along.

"General Hammond we are coming through the gate!!! We're right behind you sir!!!" Reynolds said as SG-1 came running up and then through the gate.

"What happened?" Hammond asked as they walked down the ramp somewhat quickly.

"It didn't quite go according to plan sir." Jack said as they kept walking.

"We have to go to the infirmary." Daniel said.

"I did it again." Jack said as they walked by.

"Ford come here." Hammond said.

"Yes sir?"

"Since you don't get sick or anything like that. Come tell me what happened."

"Okay sir." he said as the other two SG teams followed SG-1 to the infirmary.

In the White House, inside the President's office, Dr. Weir was looking at the desk while waiting for him to show up. It was nighttime and the days events on her made her tired but she knew this was important.

"Dr. Weir." he said coming in and closing the door.

"Sir."

"Sorry to have kept you so late." he walked over to his desk talking.

"Well that's alright. I've been doing a little reading." she said nervously. "Mr. President, this…I mean….this is so truly outrageous."

The President picked up his phone as she spoke.

"I feel compelled to on the behalf of everybody that has no idea…" she stopped as he picked up the phone.

"Megan, can you get a car ready for Dr. Weir. Five minutes. Thanks." he said putting the phone up. "Sit down."

He turned to his drinks and asked he if she wanted a drink.

"No. No thanks."

"Your reaction was very similar to mine when I found out." he said after getting the drink and sitting on his desk.

"I'm sorry, five minutes sir?"

"The negotiation you mediated in North Africa…"

"Yes? What does that have to do with this?" she said sitting down.

"Just that, the Stargate will probably make this seem like child's play."

"Well, frankly sir, I have absolutely no idea what you want from me."

"You brokered a dozen of the most sensitive international treaties in modern times. You speak god knows how many languages."

"Just five."

"Five." he said nodding. "I suppose your aversion to the military will be an issue?"

"What are we talking about exactly?"

"You running the Stargate program."

She looked bewildered and surprised and at a loss. "Oh."

"He did it deliberately." Daniel said as they talked in the briefing room. Ford had given him most of the details and now was getting the rest of the teams side. "We couldn't remove it in time so…."

"Ford gave me the basic details. What now?"

"We know from experience that the Ancient Knowledge will eventually over write Colonel O'Neill's brain and hopefully during the transformation process he will be able to give us the information we are looking for." Carter said.

"And then?"

"The knowledge will over whelm his system and then…"

"What? Meet my maker?" Jack said entering the room. He sat down at the table in his usual spot. "Reach the pearly gates. Start pushing up daises here and there."

No one said anything as he looked around the table.

"You should be in the infirmary." Hammond said breaking the silence.

"Why? We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days I start speaking a strange language, a few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, a few days after that, it's good night my someone goodnight."

"This is going into the eighth year of the SGC running right?"

"Close enough. Why?" Carter said.

"Hmm. Just a thought. Something big is going to happen and very soon. What I don't know."

"Why do you say that son?"  
"Experience and some other things." he said not giving any better explanations.

"Anyway sir. With your permission, I'd like to take a few days and get some of my personal things together."

"The last time it did take a couple of days before we noticed anything in the Colonel's behavior sir." Carter said.

"I seriously, and I mean seriously doubt Jack is going to die. Somehow, someway, he gets his head fixed." Ford said waving his hands as he talked. "Which he needs anyway. That's assuming there's a brain there that needs fixin…."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed while giving him a glare as Daniel and Carter cracked up. Even Hammond smiled, but it went away quickly.

"I'll be back Monday. Ready to work."

"Permission granted." Hammond said almost reluctantly.

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite television show starts in half an hour." he said leaving putting emphasis on favorite.

No one spoke as he left.

"Ford, what is it you're not telling us?" Daniel asked.

He sighed and leaned forward putting his elbows on the table.

"Okay, as you are aware, this is a TV show where I come from. Point being, this would be the turning point for going into season eight as it were. As far as I can tell giving some calculations I won't go into. Anyway, I believe what is going to happen is we will find the lost city, somehow get Jack fixed, and save the world once again. Just my thoughts on how things might go. Everything has been working out well so far."

"You said you were on the show as a technical consultant or something?" Carter said.

"Something like that. There was talk about a new show, never heard much beyond that, talk of someone leaving, I believe that was Janet though. Talk of the lost city and finding it, other things that don't help our situation. Talk of a promotion too, but who I don't know. I'm going to say you sir more than likely. Any case, despite what I have to offer in that regard, we should keep alert anyway. Things might get better or worse. I can't give you much beyond that. Everything that I learned and helped out with has either happened or wasn't suppose to happen."

Hammond thought over what Ford said as he dismissed them from the room.

"We've already done the initial interview." the President said getting off his desk and sitting on the couch. "We've decided to suspend operations until a new government division can be established."

She nodded as he continued.

"There's no question that the Stargate is a dangerous thing, but given what we know about what's going on out there. It's something we can't ignore."

"No. Obviously not." she said shaking her head. "I don't want this to sound like a terribly self centered question…."

"Why you?" he said smiling.

"Why me?"

"What do you think?" he said still smiling.

"Well, I'm betting that other world leaders our pressuring you for control."

"I knew you were a quick study."

"And I can advise you there. But I am not qualified to negotiate with aliens."

"No one is Doctor. Not you, not me. But someone has to do it. The fact is, we can't keep this thing a secret forever."

"And you want to put a friendly face on this when it goes public, someone a little less threatening than a military General."

"People will panic." he said getting up and going to the door. "It's going to take anything and everything we have to keep our civilization from turning upside down. But make no mistake, you're not just a figure head for the sake of publicity. I chose you for a damned good reason."

"I take it my five minutes are up?" she said getting up after he opened the door.

"Yes. Don't worry, this is just the beginning."

She grabbed the files she brought and her purse. She stopped in front of him before leaving.

"What if I say no sir?"

"Never going to happen."

She nodded and left as some lady named Bonnie went in. Kinsey was waiting for her outside the office.

"So, things aren't quite as simple as they seem." he said getting off a couch and closing his jacket as he followed her out.

"They never seemed simple sir."

"Be careful who you trust."

"Does that include you sir?"

They stopped as he turned to her.

"He may be the President, but I am the one person on this planet you want on your side, and…the one person you don't want to cross." he said then left. She felt scared by that remark as he walked away.

At Jack's cabin it was nice weather and he got up going to the door seeing as someone was knocking on it. He opened the door seeing two of his SG team and then looked around seeing if there was anyone else. Ford was in his usual jean like outfit with button up shirt. Carter had on her jean jacket, a flowery shirt and a long back skirt. Thank god Ford wasn't in that overweight coat. Didn't mean it probably wasn't nearby though Jack thought.

"Hi sir."

"Hey Jack."

Jack was wearing a long sleeved dark blue button up shirt with gray pants. Not tucked in shirt too.

"Carter? Ford?"

"Did we wake you?" she asked.

"Sort of." Jack said rubbing his face.

"We both had some trouble sleeping last night."

"Should have called. Wait we?"

"Not that way Jack." Ford almost grumbled. "Even in dire situations…"

"We didn't really want to bother you. We'll go…."

"Come in." he said allowing them in. "I was just looking at the sky. Trying to figure out how many stars we've actually been too."

"Actually, only a few of the stars we have been on actually have Stargate's on them, so.."

"I knew that."

"You didn't come out here to check up on me?"

"No…..well, yes sir." she said.

"Yes Jack. That's what friends do." Ford said. "I'd hopefully except the same."

"Yes." he said positively.

Or at least it sounded like it.

"There's coffee around here I think." he said walking into his kitchen and leaving the door open for them to come in.

"You know, I've never actually been here." Ford said looking around but not touching. "I like it."

"Maybe not. How about a beer?"

"Sure why not." Carter said.

"No thanks." Ford said looking out the large widow seeing the lake.

"Want a glass? I can wash one?"

"No. Thank you sir." she said taking the bottle.

"You sure Ford?"

"I told you before Jack. I don't touch alcohol. Thanks anyway. To many bad memories. Nothing dealing with me though." he said sitting down.

"How you feeling?" Carter asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" Jack said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

He said nothing.

"You want to be alone. We should go."

"Finish your beer." he said from where he was sitting. "Then you have to wait an hour at least before you drive. Or wait, Ford can drive."

"Sir, I should have…"

"Are you nuts! No. You're more important than that. You're one of this countries natural resources in not a national treasure. It couldn't have gone down any other way. Ford would have killed me after you died."

"I doubt that Jack. I would have done it but it wouldn't take me."

"You could have given him to me."

"What sir?"

"Doesn't sound so bad, seeing as he's on our side. Told us what he knows and such. Come on, he's Tok'ra, but not really. About the only one I seriously trust other than Selmak. Herc once told me he likes beer and that Ford won't give him any. I could drink lots of it and not worry, not to mention the added bonus of having my knees and other things fixed. Plus all the strength that comes with."

"Are you serious sir?" she asked.

"At the time I thought about asking, but it's too late now." he said.

"I'm not sure I would have done it though." Ford muttered.

"Why not? You just said a moment ago…" Jack began.

"Well, I realized just a moment after saying it what it takes to, transfer him. I love you like a brother Jack, but a hug is as far as I'm going."

"That's right. You two would have to…." she began.

"No offense Jack, but I'm not kissing you. Herc personally thinks this conversation is fruitless and weird seeing as it's stuff we can't fix since you have the download already."

"I just hope it's worth it." he said taking a swig.

"Even if we do find the lost city, even if we get there and find exactly what we are looking for to defend the planet." she said.

"That….would be worth it." Jack said.

The door got knocked at that moment.

"I think that's Daniel and Teal'c." Ford said. "You want me to get it?"

"No. I got it." Jack said getting up. Carter still hadn't touched her beer. Ford knew deep down she cared for Jack, but she cared more for him now.

"Why do you think it's Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I saw Teal'cs Durango behind us a few blocks."

"Oh. You're sure…."

"License plate is his."

"Hello. Oh, hi Jack." Daniel said after opening the door. Jack hadn't made it there yet.

"We are in here." Jack said turning around.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting anything?" he asked seeing them.

"No." Carter said.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said after sitting down.

"Oh, funny story actually…"

"That line won't work Daniel." Ford commented. "He knows we are here to see how he's doing."

"It won't. Bummer." he said rubbing his right hand.

Daniel and Teal'c both had on button up shirts, Daniels was blue striped and Teal'c's yellow with squares on it. The pants they had were brown.

"Is that donuts?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said holding up the box.

"Excellent." Jack said reaching.

"It's the perfect analogy, Burns as Goa'uld." Jack said.

He had gotten the other two beers and taken a seat in a chair. Ford and Carter took the couch while Daniel and Teal'c got seats near each other.

"With a head that big, he could be one, considering his attitude too."

"See, even Ford notices! But then he likes cartoons."

"They are merely animated character's O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"You're so shallow." Jack said.

"Oh please. Teal'c's like one of the deepest people I know. He's so deep. Go one tell them how deep you are. You'll be lucky if you understand this." Daniel said pointing at Jack.

"My depth is immaterial to this conversation."

"Oh you see!!!"

"Daniel, you're drunk." Ford stated.

"I am not." he said accidentally sloshing beer out of his bottle as he pointed at him with that hand.

"He's right. No more beer for you." Jack said. Carter chuckled slightly.

Ford was surprised since this was a side of Daniel he had never seen before. It was funny though. Daniel was slightly drunk. And when he was a little drunk, he wasn't….normal.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to agree. I don't see the connection."

"All right that does it!" he said waving his arms a moment in mock anger. "You know, the entire VHS collection was going to one of you. It's going to Siller. He gets it."

The door got knocked on again.

"Thank god. Pizza." Jack said getting up.

He opened the door seeing Hammond.

"Well you're not the usual delivery boy." Jack said as Hammond just walked in.

"Is this a good time?" Hammond said sounding sad.

"It's always a good time for you sir. Come on. I'll grab a chair." he said pointing him toward the living room.

"General." she said standing.

"At ease Major. Please."

"Here you go sir." Jack said bringing one of his table chairs in.

"I'm glad you're all here." he said sitting down and then pointing at the beer. "You wouldn't happened to have another one of those?"

"I would." Jack said going back into the kitchen.

"Interesting to see you without that coat Ford."

Everyone chuckled.

"Yes sir. But it's nearby."

"I knew it." Jack said giving Hammond a bottle.

"Never know when you, or I in this case might need it. Saved me more than once back in my universe, when I was at home."

"Well, at least you only wear it around the base." Jack said taking a swig. "So, what brings you by my next of the woods sir? Not here to check on me like them are you?"

"I have been relieved of Command." he slowly said taking the top off the bottle.

"What?" Jack slowly said as slowly sat down.

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process."

"Three months?" Daniel said.

"During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"What?" Ford said leaning forward. "I thought Thor made his point at the last meeting? Figures that they pulled this again when we can't get hold of him."

"It doesn't matter." Hammond said.

"The Colonel. We don't have much time." Carter said.

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked.

"Kinsey." Daniel and Ford said together. Ford had more distaste in his response.

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?" Jack asked.

"I've known President Hayes for a long time. He's a good man." Hammond said.

"Despite his taste in running mates maybe."

"Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing and for all we know he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself placed on the presidential ticket. It doesn't matter now." Hammond said.

"Doesn't matter?" Ford said. "We have to do something."

"What are we just going to lie down for this?" Daniel asked.

"We've been in this kind of situation before." Jack said.

"No. This time it's different." Hammond said.

"Whose replacing you sir?" Carter asked.

"Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"Wait. Not that lady that can almost work miracles in treaties." Ford asked.

Hammond nodded.

"A civilian?" Jack said.

"I've heard of her. She's an expect on international politics." Daniel said. "She mediated some high level negotiations with the U.N. I actually referenced some of her work when I made up the treaty with the Tok'ra."

"All I know is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow."

"General, we do have a little unfinished business here." Jack said pointing to himself somewhat.

"As far as I know, you're all to report to work as scheduled on Monday."

"Something must be done." Teal'c said.

"I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling I may be able to do more from Washington than I can here."

"And in the meantime?" Carter asked.

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration." Hammond said. "I have every confidence in you people."

"Any idea's Ford?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But I can bet that within less than a week that gate will be used again. Whatever Kinsey's plan is….." he said shaking his head. "Seeing as you're leaving General, do I have permission to do him seriously bodily harm if I see him?"

They all chuckled.

"As much as I would like to say yes son. The answer is no."

"Damn. Well sir, I have to say that it was an honor and privilege to serve under you, even for the short amount of time."

"Thank you son. I'm glad to have had the chance to work with you as well. All of you."

On Monday, Dr. Weir was in the briefing room with lots of files all over the table. She stopped going through some of them and went to the widow looking out at the gate itself. Daniel walked in seeing her looking.

"Amazing isn't it?" he said crossing his arms.

"I don't really care." she said sounding exactly like that.

"Okay." he said getting ready to leave. She turned around and he noticed she was on one of them new phones that hook into your ear.

"Wait…well there's going to be a lot of changes and not everyone is going to be happy about them." she said. "Yes. I'm about to step into one myself. Okay, bye."

"Sorry. I walk around with this thing." she said taking it out of her ear. "I look like a crazy person talking to myself. Elizabeth Weir."

"Daniel Jackson." he said shaking her hand.

"I can't get used to being this far underground. I keep looking around for a window."

"I see you found the one with the best view." he said pointing at the Stargate. "I remember when we first tried to get the Stargate to work, I used to come up here and stare at it for hours."

"Is that a gentle reminder that you have been an important part of this program since the very beginning." she said.

"Sublet huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"So a little light reading?" he said pointing at the table.

"Uh…I've been awake all weekend. The reality of this is….is a adrenalin rush." she said leaning against the table.

"Hey, at least I know you have a beating heart." he said.

"I don't expect the warmest welcome from the military."

"You're replacing a great man, uniform notwithstanding." Daniel said.

"Okay. But I hope you of all people won't jump to conclusions."

"Like someone like you is here?"

"Someone like me?"

"Someone who started there career as a political activist, lobbing against the government spending on the military."

"And how I ended up working for those I was criticizing. I know, but I decided the best way to stop the proliferation of weapons, is try to stop the need for them. So I'm going to be the voice of reason to whoever will listen."

"And that's why the President chose you to take over the SGC?"

"I really don't know why I have been given this job. I really don't. But I'm going to do it to the best of my ability as long as I'm here." she said dropping the head phone and walking up to him. "I'm going to start by examining the mandate for this program…"

"Don't underestimate the immediate threat."

"No. I'm not. But this countries history of manifest destiny cannot continue out to the rest of the galaxy, especially when this is all being done behind the back of the entire planet!"

Daniel got upset then.

"Hey, I'm not saying that everything that has been going on around here is right! I mean we have no right to play god, but neither do the Goa'uld." he said putting his hands on his hips. "Now I know that none of this may seem real to you on paper, but trust me on this, they're pure evil."

He put a finger in her face as he talked.

"Now if they had the chance, they would destroy us or enslave us all. You can read as many mission reports as you want. Now before you decided what should or should not go on around here, why don't you go through that gate." he said pointing at it. "And see what's going on for yourself."

"In good time."

"Well, we may not have good time, and Jack O'Neill certainly doesn't."

"I want you to know, that Colonel O'Neill's current condition is of serious concern to me…"

"And Jack did what he did because it was the only way we could find the location of the lost city." he said still in her face.

Suddenly the gate activated. The looked around as the alarms went off then looked at the gate.

"All the off-world teams are back already." she said.

They both headed down to the control room.

"Doctor Weir. We are being sent Master Bra'tack's personal identification code." Walter said.

"I know what a IDC is. Thank you Colonel Pearson."

"Well, he is an ally and if we don't open the Iris." Daniel said.

Weir nodded and the Iris was opened. Daniel rushed down to see why he hadn't showed up yet when he then did.

"Bra'tak." he said at the bottom of the ramp.

Weir was next to him. He walked down looking worried and looked around.

"This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She is the new leader of this facility." Daniel said as she walked forward to greet him.

"Has Hammond of Texas fallen in battle?" he said not taking her hand.

"No sir. He is fine."

"We've had some recent changes in our political leaders." Daniel said.

"I see." he said sadly looking at the ground.

"Bra'tak what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news. We have heard word from our loyal Jaffa. Anubis is gathering the full force of his fleet. He will be here in three days."

Daniel and Weir looked very worried suddenly.

"Well, Ford did mention something big coming." Daniel muttered. "This…counts as big."

"Bob could we stop complaining and start figuring out what we are going to do." the President said while he talked on the phone. His secretary opened the door saying someone was here to see him.

"Show him in. We can't ignore a threat of this magnitude!! Hear the man out. Well whatever he is, and get back to me." he said hanging up the phone.

He got up and went around shaking Hammond's hand.

"General George Hammond." he said happily.

"Mr. President."

"I think it was Lieutenant the last time we spoke, wasn't it?"

"For both of us. That was a lot of hair ago sir."

They both laughed.

"You know when I first took this job, I thought I had the weight of the world on my shoulders." he said after sitting down on the couch. "Then I found out what you do for a living."

"Yes sir."

"George this had nothing to do with your record. If the American people had any idea what your contribution was…"

"Thank you sir. That's kind of you to say. One day maybe they will."

"Dr. Weir, she is as smart as they come."

"I hope so."

"Poor thing. She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. But I had no choice George, I had to do something. I want you to know that I am aware of your history with the Vice President."

"Yes sir."

"Hell, we both know why I picked Kinsey, more than the money, he delivered Florida all by himself. If I knew then…."

"Of course."

"So…let's talk about your reassignment."

Hammond laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of retirement sir."

"I don't think so George. Not just yet. I want you to hang around Washington. We're going to need you and your expertise."

"Three days from now is a Thursday." Jack said tossing a calendar on the briefing table. The table was actually clear again. The rest of SG-1 was there with Bra'tak. "Thursday's not good for us."

"Anubis believes that we know the location of the lost city." Teal'c said standing next to Jack.

Bra'tak was standing in front of Jack at the head of the table. From there it was Carter on Jack's left, Ford, then Daniel. For some unknown reason, the other's hadn't asked yet, Ford had his coat on. And he looked ready to pounce on something.

"We don't." Carter said.

"Not yet." Jack said.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know." Daniel said.

"If there was some way to show we have such power, even though we don't at the moment, then he might back off." Ford said.

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"I…."

"Some people just don't know when to leave." Kinsey said entering the room and interrupting him.

Ford turned quickly to the voice and looked at the three people who just showed up. Kinsey, Doctor Weir and some other guy. His eyes flashed and Kinsey stopped a moment, but just a moment. Weir noticed but didn't say anything.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Ford. I know these are unusual circumstances to be meeting for the first time."

"And you are…..?" Jack said leaning on the table.

"I'm am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel." she said putting some folders on the table.

"You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again." Kinsey said sarcastically.

Ford's knuckles popped as he clinched his fist and put it on the back of the chair. If looks could kill, Kinsey would not only be dead, but the wall behind him would have fallen away too.

"Bit of a mouthful." Jack said only glancing at Ford a moment. He gave him a look to stand down.

"I know I'm playing catch up, but time is short."

"Actually it's all relative ma'am. Carter could explain it better if we had more time. Even Ford here could." he said smiling.

"Shall we have a seat then."

Everyone took a seat then. Ford finally quit looking at him lest he might go after him, mostly because Hercules told him to calm down. If he did anything, he'd probably never see Carter again. Kinsey breathed a audible sigh of relief as he saw Ford turn away. He was also glad his seat was at the other end of the table. The unknown guy sat away from them in another chair near the stairs to take notes.

"Obviously this is a situation of grave importance." Weir began saying.

"She's quick." Jack said.

"Which is why I have taken it upon myself have came down here to hear what Mr. Bra'tak has to say personally." Kinsey said.

"Master Bra'tak, Master." Jack said pointing out his title.

"I beg your pardon." he said sarcastically as he turned and pointed at Bra'tak. "So you believe that the Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack?"

"You may be certain of it." Bra'tak said.

"I'll say this. The timing is impeccable." Kinsey said. "The moment we suspend Stargate operations and you pull this out of your hat."

"Mr. Vice President." Jack said emphasizing on Vice. "If you are suggesting we made something like this up?"

"Yes Colonel. That's exactly what I'm suggesting." he said with force and a smart attitude.

"Well that is exactly what we do." Jack said sarcastically. "We sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk. That's exactly what we do."

"I know you would do just about anything…"

"Kinsey." Ford said stressing his name like it was hard to say. "Maybe Thor didn't make himself clear the first time. Maybe you should go through that gate sometime and see what we do and how it's really done. Then you'd understand the threat!"

"Why don't you shut up and leave…." Kinsey started saying, more smartly than before as he pointed at Ford.

That was the final button. He started standing up and Carter grabbed his arm.

"Stop it boys. Alright gentlemen….for the purposes of this discussion, lets assume that Master Bra'tak is in earnest, and that the threat is real." Weir said as Ford sat down slowly.

She knew these two had a troubled history, but as to what it really was, that information she didn't know. But she could tell these two clashed like water and oil, probably worse.

"Do you even know what the threat is? Anubis is half Goa'uld half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology at his disposal to wipe us off the face of the Earth." Daniel said forcefully.

"What about negotiating?" Weir asked.

"You've got to be kidding." Ford blurted out speaking sarcastically as he continued. "I have spent a good fortune of my own money on coat repairs, this coat, because I went out to another planet and took a roll down a hill or something for the fun of it. I was shot, more times than I can remember! Negotiation is not something we can do. The idea is…." he said waving a hand.  
Before Kinsey or Weir could say anything.

"It's derentis!!!!"

"Ah, it's started." Ford said as everyone looked at Jack.

"What's started? What did I say?"

"You just said derentis." Daniel said.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Derentis. What is that?" Jack asked confused.

"Latin?" Kinsey said.

"No. It's not." Weir said.

"I think that what Colonel O'Neill is saying based on our past experiences, negotiating would be insane. Crazy." Daniel explained. "And they are right."

"Yeah I got that." Weir said.

"However, we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Carter said.

"So now your pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey said sarcastically. Teal'c was about to say something.

"Doctor Weir. Can I be excused for the moment?" Ford asked.

"Ah.."

"Yes let him go." Kinsey said with a sneer. She nodded and he left quickly.

"You were saying something Teal'c?" she asked as Kinsey muttered something about hoping never to see Ford again.

"Weapons capable of defending this planet."

"I can't believe we are sitting here listening to this." Kinsey said.

"Mr. Vice President, on his last mission…"

"Oh, I am aware of the events that once again compromised Colonel O'Neill's valuable judgment." he said. "And the fact that on his last official mission he has incurred the wrath of humanities worst enemy on the behalf of us all."

Jack was writing on a piece of paper while Kinsey spoke. Then he broke in.

"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't buy to whole invasion thing?"

"The fact is, until we know the location of the lost city…" she said as Ford came back up and took his seat. Carter noticed he had something in his pocket and he seemed to be breathing hard. It looked like a CD case sticking out.

"I know where it is." Jack said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"You know where it is….now?" Weir asked pointing at the table.

"I will. It's in there, somewhere." he said. After a moment, "Look let me make this simple, I come up with the lost city. We go find it. Yes or no?"

"No!" Kinsey said.

Jack looked at him only a second then back at Weir.

"Who are you really? And why are you here?" he said pointing at her.

"I will consider it." she said much to Kinsey's displeasure.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"I must return to Chulak." Bra'tak said getting up.

"I too will go." Teal'c said standing. "For procuring ships and warriors to defend this world."

"Good luck." Weir said.

Teal'c nodded and followed Bra'tak out.

Everyone got up and started to leave. Weir went to her office. Kinsey sat at the table a moment longer fuming quietly. He started walking to Weir's office when he was slammed into the window overlooking the Stargate, which cracked. Ford was holding him up to the window by his lapels with his left hand.

_Kill him! He reminds me to much of Hades._

_I'm seriously thinking about it._

"Ford!!" Jack said starting to run forward as was everyone else.

Weir stayed back as Ford put a hand out with his index finger up. Everyone stopped coming closer. Sam was evidently scared about what might happen.

"You will put me down…."

"Or what?!!! You have me removed from this place. You fire me and I won't be the only person that quits working here. Kinsey, I hate you and I seriously want to throw you through this window, and I could without any remorse. I could do worse, but I'm not. And I'm certainly not restraining myself because everyone is here. All you give a damn about is yourself and career. I'm sick of you and your attitude, sick of your face and sick of you trying to get rid of me and several of the people here. You have no idea what is truly going on! No fucking idea at all! Considering the assassination attempt on my life, possibly several times, I have every right to revenge! But I'm not going to. Instead, you take this disc." he said removing it from his pocket and sticking it in Kinsey's inner pocket. "It's a special DVD I made just for you to see and I have copies and worse. I will use it if you ever try anything against this place or people again or I see you near this place. Now get the hell out of here now or so help me god I will literally toss your ass off this mountain top!" he said through gritted teeth.

He tossed him aside onto the floor and didn't move, but looked out the window with his fist clenched. One of his hands dropped blood from it since he was holding his hand so tight his fingernails poked into his skin.

"You will…." he said in extreme anger as he slowly got off the floor.

"GO!!" Ford yelled with a loud roar looking at him fiercely and with glowing eyes.

They all could hear Hercules voice. Kinsey got off the floor quickly and actually ran as Ford took a step forward and reached for his gun getting it halfway out of the holster. He was breathing hard enough they could hear it over Kinsey running through the halls. Nobody moved. It was very silent suddenly, to silent almost. He just kept looking toward the stairs as if Kinsey was going to come back up. His gun was out and his grip to tight they all saw it shaking. The team knew his strength was incredible and kinda figured if it wasn't for the fact the gun was made of that special metal, it would probably be crushed scrap by now.

"Ah Mr. Primus?" Weir asked moving a little closer.

"Yes?" he asked without emotion in his voice. It was scary for some reason. So cold.

She looked at O'Neill for help.

"Ford, let's go." he said grabbing his arm gently.

"Sure Jack." he said sounding more normal. "I think he finally got the message."

They all left the room with Ford still looking like he was elsewhere.

"As much as it would have been nice to see him thrown through that window, I'm glad you didn't." Jacks said as they kept walking.

"What was on that disc?" Daniel asked.

Ford didn't say anything as they kept walking. Though he did finally put his weapon away.

"Ford?" Carter said.

"It's…..something I made some time ago. It's got better detailed information on what Kinsey has been up to. Those DVD's gave me some of what I needed. I cut out certain things making it seem more like recorded footage from hidden camera's."

"Are you back to normal then?" Carter asked.

"I so wanted to reach across that table and…..but…..Damn! What a self centered asshole!! If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him!!" Ford said walking faster.

"Wait Ford. He still hasn't left the complex." Jack said grabbing his arm. "You can't kill…"

"Geez guys. Give me some credit. I'm not going after him. He's the VP of the United States. Granted he got there by dirty means, but I'm smarter than that. That DVD can destroy him for life. He won't be back."

"Were you faking that lost look back there then?" Daniel asked.

"Lost look? I was in complete control the entire time. I just wanted to scare Kinsey."

"You did that already. I meant after he left. Hell, you scared me!" Jack said.

"Oh. I was trying to calm down. I'm fine now. I'm vented. I'm okay." he said taking a deep breath.

"Seriously?" Jack asked still seeing some remnants of flames in the mans eyes.

"I'm fine now, really. Let's go see Teal'c off." he said walking away again.

"I really thought he was going to lose it then." Daniel muttered.

"So was I." Jack said.

"I'm impressed he had that much restraint." Carter said. "After everything that Kinsey has done. Part of me wished he had thrown him through. He was behind the attack that damaged my house."

"Same here. Though I'd like to see Kinsey get thrown from the mountain top." Jack said smiling at the thought.

"Now I certainly would pay to see that." Daniel said.

Down in the gate room, Teal'c and Bra'tak were ready to leave. Teal'c was in Jaffa armor. Bra'tak was in the armor as well, but then he always was. The rest of SG-1 was there.

"So T…if I don't see you again."

"I will see you again soon O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"You know something I don't?"

"In fact it is you who knows something that I do not."

"I hope you're right." he said.

Teal'c reached out and they shook hands the Jaffa way and then hugged. Teal'c looked very sad.

"I wish you all well."

"You better come back." Ford said giving the same handshake. He was sad to see Teal'c leave too. Teal'c could see it in his eyes as he shook his arm.

"Good luck Teal'c." Daniel said.

"That goes for both of you." Carter said.

He nodded to them. Bra'tak gave him his staff and they walked up the ramp into the gate leaving a very worried team behind.

"Now what?" Jack asked at the gate shut off.

"I'm…going to the gym…to vent." Ford muttered as he turned away.

"He might trash the place this time. Like before." Daniel said. "We might want to stop him."

"The most I've seen him do is destroy punching bags." Carter said.

"True, but was he ever that mad before. He's got restraint when it comes to people, but I've seen him bend metal bars and a few tools in frustration. Those bar bells won't survive."

"We better go check him out." Jack said walking out with them following.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

EPISODE-----LOST CITY PART 2

The next day……

Jack was in Daniel's office trying to finish the crossword puzzle while Daniel was looking at some book over in the corner at his cluttered desk. Jack was very frustrated too.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Daniel asked bringing the book over.

"Nope." Jack said not even looking.

Carter and Ford were elsewhere in the base and Jack had Ford stay near at least one of them in case he did go off the handle. He said he was fine, but they thought otherwise just in case considering the damage he did do in the training room and the hole he put in the wall. Thankfully, Ford had the money to replace the equipment he damaged and such. He opted out and went with Carter, who seriously didn't mind. She brought out the best in him anyway and had the most control over him.

"Could you at least look at it?" Daniel asked, almost begging to demanding.

"Daniel. I don't speak Ancient, yet, and eventually when I do. You know I'll never understand it." he said looking away from the puzzle.

"You have to try." _Ford would._

"Look last time things just happened to pop into my fron." he said waving his heads near his head.

"Fron is head."

"All right, you see, now I have no idea what you are talking about." he said as Daniel grabbed the crossword puzzle.

"Maybe is you would stop working on this stupid crossword…"

"Hey, hey, hey!…" Jack said reaching for it. "I'd like to at least finish that while I can."

"No fighting now boys." Ford said walking in with Carter.

"Funny Ford." Jack said giving him a glare.

"I thought you were suppose…" she started saying seeing the crossword in Daniel's hand.

"13 across you wrote Taonos."

"Yeah so. What's it mean?"

"Well, I don't know, you tell me?" Daniel asked. "Eight down you wrote praclarush."

"What's eight down?" Carter asked.

"Um, label but there is empty spaces. I think the answer is suppose to be identification. 13 across is sphere."

"I think we have a pattern here." Ford said glancing at it.

"Such as?" Jack said confused.

"I think you're unconsciously put out Ancient language through that. Maybe talking won't do it this time around. Written questions, such as crossword puzzles is bringing it out. Farfetched idea, but maybe…"

"Ford's right. This is it!" Daniel said.

"Now I assume we are speaking the same language." Jack said sitting back and crossing his arms then moving them to his head.

"Sphere. Planet. Label. Name." Daniel said trying to prove his point.

"Following. Still. You. Not." he said looking at Daniel as he does when Daniel starts going when Jack gets lost. He sat up taking his hands off his head.

"Praclarush Taonos! I think that you wrote the name of the planet with the lost city in the crossword puzzle."

"Bit of a jump." he said.

"Why else would you do that?" Daniel said as Carter took the puzzle.

"The clue seven down is celestial body. He wrote Uma Thurman." she said not believing it as she gave him a small glare.

"Yes." he said reluctantly.

"Uma? You got some strange taste in Hollywood woman Jack." Ford said. "Mary Steenburgen wouldn't fit huh?"

"Really? And who would you prefer?" he said sitting back ignoring Ford's question.

"I've already got who I preferred." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Carter doesn't count!" he stated. "She's not in the movie business, so try again."

"Nope. I pick Sam. I like intelligence women, Sam just has a lot of beauty to go with that quality. And is the only one ever to catch my eye."

"I'll give you that. All the other women, on or off base that I have seen look at you, you just….never notice." Jack said waving his hands like it was a strange concept. "Carter just…"

"Enough about me, please. Let's figure this out, which is more important." she said failing not to blush as she looked at the puzzle.

"Right, anyway, this mess has to mean something." Daniel said pointing at the crossword.

"It does." Jack said taking it back forcefully from Carter's hand. He sighed looking at the puzzle.

"I'm hungry." he said getting up and walking away.

"So am I." Ford said leaving.

"Good, cause I hear you can cook, so I want you to give it a go and make me….."

"Oh no…."

They were all at a table to themselves eating and talking in the cafeteria. A lot of others were eating as well. Ford was getting quite a few congratulations from people until Jack ordered them away. They were thanking him for finally doing something to Kinsey. Incidentally, Ford got lucky and didn't have to cook.

"Praclarush Toanos. According to this, it means city of fire. It means it was lost. That has to be where the lost city is."

"Even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't do us any good if we don't have a gate address to get us there." Carter said.

"But it is a start. Maybe some old legends or myths might have something." Ford said.

"We can look. Though this name in unfamiliar." Daniel said.

Jack ripped the SGC insignia off Daniel's coat and dropped it on the table.

"Jack what are you doing?" he asked after they looked at him a moment.

"At."

"What?" Carter asked.

"At."

"This?" Daniel asked pointing at the insignia.

"That." he said pointing at it as well.

"This is…At?" Daniel said still pointing at it.

"You can stop…that. And don't ask me what it means. I don't know." he said shrugging.

"I think I do." Daniel said pulling his note pad out and writing a symbol down. I looked like a flat hourglass.

"What's this?"

"Shhh." he said. They all looked at him. "Well?"

"You just told us to be quiet." Carter said.

"No, when I look at this I think….shhh."

"That it." Daniel said.

"He just needs to see the Stargate symbols and he'll be able to point out the one's we need. Certain ones will….be clearer to him hopefully."

"I think so. But there might be a different way." Daniel said looking at Ford briefly.

"What?" Carter asked.

"I think Praclurush Taonos is not just a name but the gate symbols themselves. Each symbol has a certain sound to it."

"Like the alphabet." she said.

"Right. Six syllables."

"Nice job Daniel. Let's go check that theory out." Ford said.

They left quickly going to the gate room.

"At is the Earth symbol. Our point of origin." Daniel explained to Weir on his note book after he wrote out the address. He had seven symbols.

Carter was at the computer looking up the address as they talked. Ford was watching the screen with her.

"This is the gate address that will lead us to the lost city?" Weir asked.

"We dialed this same address over two years ago, but couldn't establish a wormhole." Carter said as they found it.

"Lost in fire." Daniel said.

"What we are looking for could still be there." Carter said. "The gate might be destroyed."

"Fire…fire…a seismically active planet with erupting volcanoes perhaps. No one would think to go near the planet. But the city would have some form of protection. It would have to." Ford said tapping his lip. "The Ancients would have built something when they put it there to keep it safe, wouldn't they?"

"That sounds feasibly right. It's a distinct possibility." Daniel said.

"I can calculate the planets position from space, but we'll need a ship to get there."

"Prometheus." Daniel suggested.

"But Anubis on his way, Prometheus is our last line of defense." Weir said.

"Maybe Teal'c has something by now." Carter suggested.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"Oh no." Ford said thinking about the last time. "I think he's pulling a Tim Taylor. We better get to the supply room."

"Uh oh." Daniel said realizing what Ford meant as they left quickly.

"We better hurry." Carter said running with them.

Jack was really at it, building something, taking stuff off shelves, and making a mess as they walked in.

"Colonel?" Weir asked.

"Don't ask." he said carrying parts.

"The last time this happened he just started doing things without knowing why?" Carter said.

"Need any help?" Ford said jokingly.

"Yeah, hold this." he said tossing something into Ford's arms.

"I was kidding." Ford muttered looking at the object.

"It's a good sign though. Hopefully it means we're on the right track." Daniel said.

"Sir…"

"I don't know Carter!" he yelled grabbing a yellow box of small parts.

He grabbed what Ford was holding and stuck it on the table.

"Grab a naquada generator will ya!" he said after putting those objects down. He went off to another part of the room getting more stuff.

Teal'c and Bra'tak were in a tent on Chulak looking for warriors to help in their cause. They had the different warriors come to the tent to be interviewed as it were. It was very dark out so they had their fire lit inside the large tent.

"I am Ronan." a young Jaffa warrior said entering the tent and bowing. He had the same symbol on his head as Teal'c, but tattooed on.

"I knew your father." Bra'tak said.

"It is an honor." he said. Bra'tak motioned him to come closer. "I have a ship at my disposal."

"So we have heard." Teal'c said.

"Forgive me, but as brave as you are, you cannot possibly stop Anubis's fleet with just one ship." Ronan said. "I have seen the extent of his forces."

"We only wish to use your ship to find something more powerful." Bra'tak said.

"Something that we believe that will defeat Anubis once and for all." Teal'c said.

"If that is true, then I will join you. That is my only condition." he said after they looked at each other. "I am a fine pilot."

"So we have heard." Teal'c said.

Everything they really needed for this trip, that Jack had come up with needing was at the base of the ramp of the gate. SG-1 was going to Chulak to use a ship that Teal'c and Bra'tak found. Ford was being used as the pack mule since he could carry the most weight. A couple hundred pounds easily. Ford mentioned earlier that he believed Jack was using him. Jack had laughed and put another object in his arms that covered his face. They were suited up and ready to go.

"Do you think you have everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen." Weir said.

Though Ford's face was stuck behind a few large crates he was carrying, they heard him chuckle lightly. For some reason, he thought it was funny. The rest of SG-1 looked at her funny when they entered the room as she spoke.

"Was that a joke?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps, a bad one." she said trying to cover it up.

"Yes. Very bad. But I sense hope for you." he said sincerely then looking back at a certain team member. "Unlike a certain someone."

"Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for Colonel."

"Thank you." he said walking up the ramp.

They all went through with airmen tossing in what was left to be taken. It wasn't long and they had the ship filled, quickly since Ford was the pack mule, as Jack had said jokingly earlier. The ship was in hyperspace quickly soon afterward. Daniel was sitting on a crate thinking and writing while Jack was leaning against part of the ship that was slanted. Carter was in the engine room, Ford was up front with Teal'c and Bra'tak getting a brief run down on how the ship operated. He said he wanted a better understanding on how to fly it, just in case.

"What?" Jack said looking at Daniel.

"I would have done it you know."

"I know." Ford said he would have too, but…"

"There should be a way to reverse the effects. Once we get what we need. We'll find a way."

"Were coaxing everything we can out of the engines, but we are still two days away. How you feeling sir?" Carter asked.

"A little curvis. A little fron-ache." he said then looked at them seeing their expressions.

"We need to go faster." he said getting up and leaving.

At about this same time, Anubis's fleet passed by the Earth's moon.

"Mr. President, a short time ago our space based radar picked up three Goa'uld vessels drop out of hyperspace." a high ranking military man said after entering the room.

The secretary came in as well. A guard was in the background. General Hammond was there with him standing. General Francis was sitting on the couch and a very agitated Kinsey next to him. The President was sitting alone across from them all on the other couch.

"Looks like you were wrong Bob." the President said.

"Three Goa'uld ships is hardly the full force of Anubis's fleet." Kinsey said mockingly.

"It sounds to me like Anubis wants to know if SG-1 was able to procure Ancient defense technology." Hammond said.

"They weren't." Kinsey said smartly.

"Well not yet, but Anubis doesn't know that." Hammond said.

"Then he is most likely holding back his main invasion fleet until he knows what we got." the President said.

"Prometheus and our 302's can give them a run for their money." the other General said.

"If that's all he throws at us, then yes sir I agree." Hammond said.

"Then let's do it." Kinsey said.

"However Mr. President I agree with your assessment of the situation. He's trying to goad us into a action that will show our hand. To launch Prometheus now would only go to demonstrate that we lack the advanced weaponry that Anubis is afraid of."

"Remain at Defcon 3, but contact the governments of Russia, China, France, Great Britain and Canada. And let them know what we think we are in for. In the meantime, I better prepare for a hell of a speech." he said getting up. "Thank you."

Jack was moving crystals around in the engine room. Carter had called Ford back to help watch so he might be able to duplicate the idea later. Ford was better with engines in general. So far he was getting it, he'd just have to remember the color scheme with Carter's help. They still hadn't figured out why he was color blind even though he was in perfect health because of his immortality.

"Give me your zat." he said.

Carter was reluctant for only a second. She handed it over and he stepped back shooting the crystals. The engines powered up quite a bit by the sound output that increased.

"Here you go." he said returning it.

"Nice job Jack. Only wish you knew what you did." Ford said going over what Jack had done in his mind as he looked at the handy work.

"Sir…I think you should know that General Hammond authorized me to take control of the team…"

"Do it now." he said like it was no problem.

"Jack?"

"I don't think that's necessary." she said.

"I trust you. Go ahead. I resign. You're in charge." he said turning back to some of the crystals. "You're under her."

"Okay." they said slowly. Jack pushed the panel back in and then they left going back up front.

"I'm really worried now."

"Don't be Sam. He may be slowly loosing his mind, but there's enough there that he knows he can trust you with command. Besides, I know you can do it." Ford said as they followed moments later.

Jack had Teal'c and Daniel join him with Ford to discuss something real quick. Jack said it was a guy thing and Carter left, reluctantly.

"Guy thing Jack?"

"Not really Ford. If we can't reverse this…"

"Jack…"

"Daniel. Let me talk. If we can't reverse this then I want you two to promise to watch Ford here."

"Why me?"

"Because you're going out with Carter and I don't want to see her get hurt, so if you do anything to hurt her, then I want you to make him pay for that. Kill him if you have to."

"Are you serious Jack?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Deadly."

"Nice vote of confidence Jack, but I would never do something like that and you will get out of this."

"Whatever happens, you promise to take care of her. No matter what."

"I do. With my life."

"Good, then lets just go get this over with."

Anubis was looking outside his ships window when one of the Jaffa guards came in telling him their small fighters were encountering no resistance. Anubis turned ordering him to tell them to attack. They would then know if the Tauri had Ancient weapons or not.

"Oh man. I was right." Ford said after they came out of hyperspace. The planet was one large volcanic activity after another. Giant red ball in space with big black sections between red areas. "At least it's not a big ball of ice."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Well this doesn't look good. The surface of the planet is almost completely covered by lava flows." Carter said coming into the room. Daniel and Jack entered behind her.

"Why did I have to be right." he said rhetorically.

"How could there ever been a civilization down there?" Daniel said.

"A star becomes a red giant like this at the end of it's life." Carter explained. "A million years ago, this planet may have very well looked just like Earth."

"So we are a million years late?"

"Probably more."

"Look for something abnormal on the planet Master Bra'tak. Please." Ford said rubbing his head.

"It's the only shot we got. Unless…." he said looking back at Jack. The rest of the SG-1 team did as well.

"What?" Jack said.

"I have scanned the entire surface." Bra'tak said.

"What do you want me to say?" Jack said as they looked at him again. "I don't even know why we are here."

"But you did pack the Hazmat suits for us. My guess is that you knew the condition of the planet and you knew we would have to go down there." Carter said.

"Then you know more than I do."

"No sir, I don't. Sit down and take a look." she said.

He didn't move. Ford saw her body language change seeming like she was joking but being serious as she spoke again.

"That's an order."

Jack hesitated too long.

"Go Jack or I'll pick you up and put you in that seat." Ford said.

He gave them both looks then moved.

"Easy." he said passing Bra'tak as he got out of his chair letting Jack sit.

It didn't take long and he had the scan screen up showing a grid of a section of the map. It centered on a spot.

"Taonos."

"Sir?"

"What?" Jack said.

"You looked at the screen and said Taonos." Daniel said.

Jack looked at the screen then shrugged. "If you say so."

"You say so."

Carter leaned over touching a control which brought up the grid showing a particularly strange area on the surface.

"There's a small anomaly on the surface here. Like a bubble."

"Is it a cavern?" Bra'tak asked.

"It looks like a perfectly rounded half sphere of molten rock."

"A shield. It may have ran out of power some time ago, if it's out of power, but it kept the chamber from being destroyed." Ford said.

"Exactly. That has to be it." Carter said looking at the screen. "We should check it out right away."

Carter went to the back section quickly.

"Mr. President, we have managed to contact the Captain of the Spruance, a destroyer in the Nimitz battle group." Francis said holding the phone on the President's desk. He put the phone down and activated the intercom.

The President came over leaning on his desk with both hands.

"I repeat there was some sort of beam that came out of the sky. There wasn't any warning! The entire carrier just went up in one big fireball."

"Captain can you see the enemy?" the President asked.

"Holy!!! Another cruiser just went up!!!!" the line went dead soon after.

Francis picked up the phone and listened then put it down slowly. Everyone in the room could tell what happened.

"The engagement began less than five minutes ago…and that was only one Goa'uld ship."

Ronan piloted the ship over the dome of hardened molten rock and waited.

"Here. The crust may be thin enough for the rings to penetrate." Bra'tak said pointing at the screen.

"You're not coming Ford?" Daniel asked as he put his suit on. Teal'c, Jack, and Sam were putting theirs on.

"No. I'm going to stay and enjoy the scenery. You don't see something like this everyday. Besides, Jack forget to bring more than four."

"I could…"

"If there is any writing down there, which there probably is, you will be needed. Besides, you can only understand what Jack says. I can't do anything down there anyway that I can think of. You guys go and call if you need anything."

They ringed down inside finding it very dark, dark red anyway. It wasn't appealing.

"Can you still hear us?" Ronan asked as he stood near the middle console.

"Indeed."

Bra'tak was at the controls while Ford was waiting near the ring transported controls.

"We will move a safe distance and return on your signal." Bra'tak said moving the cargo ship away.

Down inside they looked around slowly. Their flashlights not helping much.

"Radiation levels are pretty high." Carter said.

"I believe Ford was correct. A shield once protected this structure." Teal'c said.

"It's possible that the rings compromised the dome's integrity. We shouldn't stay long." Carter said.

Jack kept walking like he knew where he was going.

"To bad. Otherwise it's very pleasant." Daniel said.

Walking past what looked to be stalagmite points coming out of the floor, they came into a room with a large base section on which a strange chair was sitting.

"Architecture indicates this was defiantly built by the Ancients." Daniel said.

"This facility does not appear to be operational."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda hoping this isn't the lost city." Sam said as Jack walked up to the chair.

"Sir, be careful." Sam said as he sat down in the chair soon after. Blue lights lit up around the place and in the chair.

"Jack, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Daniel asked.

He activated something on the chair and the room became much clearer. He took his head cover section off.

"The atmosphere is safe." Carter said after checking with the scanning device.

The others took their's off as Jack touched some gel like substance in the arm of the chair with his hand. The chair leaned back as he kept touching it making a holographic map come up above them.

"A map of the galaxy." Sam said.

"It looks like a map of the planets that the Ancients ever colonized is in here." Daniel said.

"This is where we are." he said saying the planets name and pointing at it. The map suddenly changed showing the Sol system.

"That's our solar system." she said. The scene changed some as it zoomed in on Earth. "Earth."

"That does not appear to be Earth." Teal'c stated.

"It doesn't take into consideration thirty million years of continental drift." Daniel said.

"So why are you showing us this?" Carter asked. Jack only moved his head some.

"Jack?"

"Terre Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Daniel asked.

"The Lost City of Atlantis?" Carter asked shocked.

"Are you saying that the lost city of the Ancients is here?" Daniel asked pointing at the Earth.

"Antarctica." Sam said seeing the map zoom in on that part of the planet.

"Subo Glaiuse."

"Under Antarctica?" Daniel asked. "The city we have been looking for is under the ice in Antarctica?"

"It's been on Earth the whole time?" Carter said. Jack looked at her.

"Jack. We were just there!" Daniel exclaimed.

"We came all this way to find out we have to go back." Carter said.

"No." Jack said pushing on the gel more like it was buttons.

Everything shut down and he put his head mask back on. Everyone else did too very quickly as Jack got up and went just off to the right of the chair. He waved his hand over a spot and a large crystal thing came out of the ground. Just a bit bigger than those hand thermos's that are good for camping, but just a little longer. It glowed yellow as it resonated with power. He gave it to Carter.

"A power source." she said handing it to Daniel who put it in a pouch.

"Bra'tak we are ready. We know the location of the lost city. It's on Earth." she said through the com as they ran out heading for the rings. Dust and rocks from the ceiling started coming down slowly as it began to want to cave in.

"Understood Major Carter." he said getting up and passing by Ronan. "Pilot the vessel. I will see to the transport rings."

"I told you, wait that was Teal'c, I had this taken care of." Ford said as Bra'tak approached. "Gotta do something other than just stand around…"

"Very well."

Ford suddenly shook as he was hit by a zat blast. Bra'tak turned to get a knife in his gut as Ford dropped to the floor.

"We are betrayed."

"You are the betrayer. Of your one true god, Anubis." Ronan said pulling the knife out.

Bra'tak dropped to his knees grabbing his injury and breathing hard.

"You should have struck for my heart Ronan."

"You will die more slowly this way." Ronan said holding the knife still and smiling. "And I will be rewarded for bringing a great prize….."

"Wrong smartass."

Ronan turned to see a hand catch him in the face. Ford lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the floor. His head cracked audibly and he died instantly.

"Master Bra'tak." Ford said coming to his aid.

"The controls. We need to get them. Help me."

Ford helped Bra'tak to the controls and then went back to the ring controls per Bra'taks orders.

"I don't think the dome's going to hold." Daniel said as they kept walking as fast as they could.

"Bra'tak what's happening up there?" Carter asked.

"Everything is fine." he said.

"Bra'tak the…." Carter started saying when the rings came down.

They came up with her still talking.

"Dome is starting….never mind."

"Bra'tak is hurt. Go help him." Ford said leaning against the wall. They got their head mask off quickly.

Bra'tak was taken out of the pilot seat and placed on the floor. Teal'c was next to him. Carter got to the controls after Ford said he was fine. He explained what happened quickly to them.

"Ronan was a minion of Anubis." Bra'tak said grunting through pain.

"Save you strength old friend."

"You know I am stubborn Teal'c. But this battle I cannot win." he said shaking his head.

Carter came back as they looked at Jack. He kneeled down putting his hand over the wound then closed his eyes and bowed his head. A faint light came from Jack's hand and Bra'tak grunted in pain.

"The pain…is fading."

Daniel called out Jack's name as he caught him from falling over. Teal'c helped Bra'tak sit up, both men bewildered by the fact that Bra'tak was completely healed. Jacked looked at them like he was lost.

"Once more, I am in your debt."

"But how?" Carter asked kneeling next to Jack.

"O'Neill posses the healing power of the Ancients." Teal'c said through watery eyes.

"I guess your condition is a little more advanced this time." Daniel said.

Jack nodded to Bra'tak as the ship suddenly jumped forward into hyperspace. Ford was piloting the ship or was when he activated it then came back to them. They looked up as he walked over.

"He just…." Ford said shrugging. He didn't look right.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't have my coat on and got to feel the full extent of those zat guns. Not a very pleasant experience mind you. I'm still having a lingering effect. Now I know how you guys feel. How's Bra'tak?"

"O'Neill has healed him." Teal'c said.

"That's great news. I got us into hyperspace and headed home. Someone else can take over now."

"But so far there's nothing that has been intercept. Since the battle group has been destroyed, the Goa'uld haven't fired a shot." one of the Generals said.

"Why not a city or two, just to prove his point?" one of the aids said.

The lights in the rooms dimmed as a holographic Anubis showed up in front of the Presidents desk. The President had been walking around near the seats and turned to see the new face, or in this case faceless person. Everyone got up and ran for cover as armed security personal came in protecting the President and everyone else. They started firing doing nothing more than damaging the walls and desk.

"Hold your fire!!! It's a hologram!!" Francis said.

"I am Anubis."

The President stepped forward straightening out his clothes.

"You've got to be kidding."

"You are the leader of this world?"

"I am the President of the United States of America. One nation among many."

"No more. Bow before you god."

Hayes laughed. "I don't think so. However I am willing to discuss your surrender."

"If you possessed weapons matching mine, you would have used them by now."

"Don't let the suit fool ya fella. We are going to fight."

"You bring destruction upon yourselves."

"Never going to happen." Hayes said.

Anubis's hologram faded away.

"Too much?" the President asked turning to everyone after the lights returned.

Anubis brought the rest of his ships out of hyperspace and orbited Earth.

"Sir, thirty plus ships just appeared in orbit. They are taking station around the planet." a General said holding the phone. Hays unloosened his tie.

"I guess he didn't buy it." he said sitting on his desk.

"Mr. President. It's time to go to the Alpha site." Kinsey said.

"Go ahead."

"Mr. President…"

"No. Go ahead. I'm….I'm staying."

Kinsey didn't argue but left quickly.

"You're all welcome to join him."

"I think you know we are staying with you sir." Francis said.

"God knows George, you deserve to go."

"No sir. I think I will stay here too."

"Good. Well if you'll except it. I got another job for you."

They were coaxing as much power as possible out of the engines racing home. Jack was in the process of building, god only knows and the Ancients, some sort of wired up device around the ring transport on the floor.

"Are you preparing a weapon for battle O'Neill?" Teal'c said walking up. Jack only shook his head mildly as he kept working.

"The sensors have detected an armada of Goa'uld ships around Earth."

Jack kept working away.

"Can you understand anything that I am saying O'Neill?" Teal'c said sadly.

He knelt down.

"O'Neill, I wish for you to know that.."

Jack reached out with his right hand and cupped Teal'c's left side of the face. He looked at Teal'c a moment then patted his shoulder. Teal'c nodded. Jack then went back to work and Teal'c left and came back to the front.

Hayes was sitting down looking at a static filled screen.

"Mr. President, for the last two hours the Goa'uld have systematically taken out power grids and broadcast terminals all around the globe." Francis said. "They seem to want to disable our communications."

Hayes nodded and stood up.

"So much for my speech."

"We are doing our best to get the word out to the public to remain calm." the aide said.

"Saying what?"

"For the moment, we are sticking with the word, meteor shower."

"That will only hold up as long as those ships stay out of range. Go to Defcon one. John, launch Prometheus."

The General nodded and left the room.

Down in the gate room at the SGC, the gate was being dialed for the Alpha site. Kinsey was at the ramp base with a couple others as well as Dr. Weir.

"Well, I thought you were a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them." she said as Kinsey signed some document.

"You're a pragmatist Doctor. Besides someone has to ensure the human race and the American way of life. By the way, if you survive. You're through." he said. Suddenly all power shut off and the gate quit dialing.

"What the hell's going on?!!!"

"We've lost main power." a technician up in the control room said.

"Well get it back!!!!"

"Manually Iris control. Close it now!!" Weir yelled. A guard went over grabbing the switch. The Iris shut as other guards got into position.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!! Open that Iris and dial the Alpha site right now!!!" Kinsey yelled to the technician.

"Unauthorized off world activation!!!"

The gate suddenly activated instantly and a wormhole was established. The whole room shook but nothing came through.

"That was a nuke, or worse." the technician said.

"Anubis has dialed in. You're not going anywhere." Weir said.

"You get me out of here! You hear me?" he said grabbing her arm roughly as she went to leave.

"We just received a coded message from SG-1. It's not coming through the gate."

"I don't give a damn!!!!" Kinsey yelled.

"Well I do!" she said pulling herself free and going into the control room.

Hayes was sitting at his desk listening to Dr. Weir. She was in her office, Hammond's office once, talking to him about what SG-1 had reported on the intercom.

"Mr. President. The Prometheus cannot win against entire Goa'uld fleet. But it could buy SG-1 enough time to complete their mission…" she was saying when Kinsey interrupted her.

"Mr. President. That is down right insane. I am relieving Dr. Weir and taking command…"

"Sir from what I looked at…"

"Will you just shut the hell up!!!"

"I'm sorry sir." she said sitting back.

"Not you Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"Consider your resignation accepted Bob."

"You can't do that!!!"

"Oh, please. I have enough on you to have you shot. A guy named Ford helped with some of that information."

Ford had sent him the same DVD thing he created just after giving one to Kinsey. The same day in fact. After he had gotten the copy to give to Kinsey, he had one sent to the President seeing as Hammond knew the guy. It arrived a few hours later.

"This is the biggest mistake you will ever make." Kinsey said angrily.

"But I think I will stick with my original thought, which is shut the hell up."

"I promise you that you will only live to regret this!!" he said then stomped out of the room.

"Go ahead Dr. Weir."

"I believe that sending Prometheus is SG-1's best hope." she said as Kinsey stormed out.

"Colonel Kirkland we have our orders." Hammond said waling onto the bridge of the Prometheus. He took a seat quickly. "Lets get this bird in the air."

"Set inertial compensators and shields at maximum. Initiate launch sequence."

Everyone busied themselves getting the ship ready. Outside in a secret location the hanger doors opened above them. The ship slowly rose out of the ground on a platform then took off.

Still in hyperspace….

"Jack's modifying the matter stream transmitters on the rings. We'll use it to bore a hole through the ice." Daniel said coming up front. Carter and Ford were back with Jack.

"We must first defeat the forces of Anubis." Teal'c said.

"Yeah. How are we going to do that?"

"You must exit hyperspace as close to the Earth atmosphere as possible." Bra'tak said.

"So we can appear on the other side of the armada."

"We will not have much time to decelerate."

"Of that I am aware my old friend."

The came out of hyperspace just above one of the oceans and came in fast. The whole ships started rocking.

"Teal'c. Teal'c, you're going to pull up right?" Daniel said as the Antarctic ground got closer.

"What's going on…..oh my god." Ford said coming in. He could see the ground closing in fast as well. "I'll….be in the back."

He turned and left not wanting to see such sights. He hated the cold.

Carter was on the ground helping Jack work as Ford came back.

"What's going on?"

"Just some turbulence. Nothing to worry about Sam."

"I am attempting to do so Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

Daniel watch the ground get close enough you could spot animals if you were looking. They came down fast and just barely hit a mountain top. After getting stabilized control.

"Where now?" Teal'c asked.

"It has to be near the coordinates of the second Stargate." Daniel said.

Jack come running forward and touched Teal'c. Carter and Ford came back up as well as Teal'c got up giving his seat up.

"My lord. A scout ship has exited hyperspace and is headed for the planets southern pole."

Jack piloted between mountains and got to the needed location. A beam of white energy fired from the ring area under the ship burning a hole down into the ice.

"Sir, how long is this going to take?"

"I'd say not long with that much steam. I sincerely hope we don't get shot down. I hate snow." Ford said as they all watched stream rise quickly past the window.

Jack got up heading to the back. Bra'tak took over piloting.

"Anubis cannot have missed our approach." Teal'c stated going to the middle console.

"You are correct. Alkesh and gliders our approaching." Bra'tak said. "Many. They will be in firing range in thirty seconds."

SG-1, minus Jack, watched through the front window.

"Where is the enemy coming from?" Ford asked seeing just a barely there glimmer of some ships coming at them, but they looked wrong.

"Behind us." Bra'tak stated. "Why?"

"Then what is that?" he said pointing out the window.

"Sir, we are about to get out a…." Carter started yelling.

"Those are not Goa'uld." Bra'tak said.

"All be damned! It's the Prometheus!!!!" Ford shouted.

Carter moved up looking out closer. It was the Prometheus and the F-302's they had. Instantly they were caught up in the middle of a battle in the air. Energy bolts flew all around as the Earth forces and the Goa'uld fought in the air. A few hit the ship rocking it.

"I always wanted to see a space battle up close, but not like this." Ford commented.

"SG-1. This is Hammond. Do you read?" came through the com.

"Yes sir. It's good to see you." Carter said happily. "Let's go."

Bra'tak stayed at the helm as the others went back to get ready to go down. Jack was pushing everything off the rings since that thing he built was not needed anymore. Everyone except Jack grabbed their equipment.

"Colonel. How are we going to get down there?" Carter asked.

"The rings Carter." Ford said casually. He hoped it didn't come out wrong.

She cocked her head to the right as she kept getting her equipment on.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. The transmission beam just couldn't penetrate a mile of ice."

"Right." Ford said kicking off a part on the ring. He closed his coat and got in the middle.

"We are taking damage to our hull."

"All the remaining F-302's have expended their ordinances!"

The Prometheus was shaking under the intense bombardment. The bridge sparked in many places as it took hits.

"We can't bring them back aboard. They'll have to divert to McMurdo." Hammond said.

"We need to break off and recharge the shields."

"Hold your position." Hammond ordered.

"Ready." Carter said after the team was in the circle.

"Good luck." Bra'tak said turning from his chair to them. The rings came up and they went down.

It was just about the same as on the lava planet, expect much brighter seeing as it was walls of ice. They walked off slowly looking around. Jack seemed to know where he needed to go. Ford slipped on his gloves and stopped at the outer section of the rings.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"This is the only way in. And out. I got you all covered. Go save the planet."

He nodded as Ford turned around. Whatever came down, it would have to face his fury first. He thought about Kinsey and everyone else he had trouble with that he wanted to punch out or worse. And he thought about his friends and how they depended on his keeping them safe so they could have time to save the planet.

Bra'tak moved off with the ship leaving the Prometheus over the site.

"We are in range my lord."

"Fire." Anubis said.

The ship rattled and shook as it took a major bombardment from the motherships in orbit.

"Shields are failing!!!"  
"Scout ship has cleared the hole."

"Set a course for Anubis's ship." Hammond ordered. "Move us out of here."

"Bring the engine's online. Emergency thrust."

More blast from orbit rocked the ship as it took off.

"The Tauri vessel is abandoning its position."

"This looks vaguely familiar." Carter said as they looked around.

Jack walked up to some strange alcove in the wall. It looked like it was meant to hold someone. Like a coffin standing up and Jack said something in Ancient.

"Sleep." Daniel said after Carter looked at him.

A noise caught their attention. They looked into the room with a chair on a large base. Same as on the lava planet. Anubis was there in his hologram form.

"You are too late. The power of the Ancients is mine."

Jack walked up and then through him. He disappeared with Anubis saying fools.

"It's a hologram." Daniel said.

Jack went over and waved his hand across the area he had back at the other planet. A similar power crystal came up but was completely without power. Carter came in and got into her pack to get the other one out. She handed it over after Jack removed the depleted one. He was putting it in when the rings activated.

"Here they come!" Ford yelled.

The rest of SG-1 got into position to fire if needing to. It was two of those super soldiers. As soon as the rings had dropped Ford moved in. His right hand hit the guy on the right in the gut with great speed. The soldier staggered a bit then fell. The other one reached out grabbing Ford's left arm. Ford slipped out of it quickly, spun that guy around and snapped his neck so hard the head almost came off. He backed off outside the rings and popped his neck. His hands twitched for the next round.

"Whoa. I hope I'm never on Ford's bad side." Daniel commented.

"I doubt we'll ever be on the receiving end of it." she said.

Jack installed the power source not worrying about the soldiers anymore. The chair and other area's lit up instantly.

"The human attack vessel approaches."

"Destroy it!" Anubis commanded.

The Prometheus charged forward taking massive hits from Anubis's mighty vessel. None of the other ships in his fleet were firing at it.

As Jack sat down in the chair two more soldiers appeared. The bodies of the others were messed up by the rings coming down on them. Ford did a different tactic and reached out grabbing them both by the necks. He let out a roar of anger and slammed them into the ice wall causing it to crack and make a few chunks come out. He squeezed hard breaking their necks, then tossed them aside before backing off again and waiting. This time though he popped his knuckles.

_The joy of battle. I admit they are almost a match for us. _Herc thought.

_Almost?! They are nothing compared to us! I feel so strong right now I could probably toss a tank!_

Jack pushed on the gel in the arm and the chair leaned back turning away from them.

"Shields are down. Weapons are expended."

The Prometheus held up against the onslaught, but was losing slowly as it kept moving forward.

"The next hit is going to take us out."

"Hold your course. Brace for collision." Hammond ordered.

The area around Jack glowed as he closed his eyes. Behind Ford the ground gave way glowing. He jumped out of the way and scooted over to where Carter was.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Whatever that is, I didn't want to be around it. I suddenly felt like I was about to be killed. Must be because I'm joined."

As he spoke to her, what looked to be glowing fireballs came out of the ground and headed up the shaft. It was like seeing a eruption on the sun, but not at bright. It was pretty too.

"Way to go Jack!" Ford exclaimed.

"Incredible!" she said.

"Nice job Jack." Daniel said looking back at him then at the erupting fountain.

The energy Jack unleashed ran up the long hole they bore out and attacked the remaining Goa'uld fighters above the ice while still heading out into space. Bra'tak watched in awe as the fiery fountain came out of the ice. It was spectacular. The fountain stopped coming out down below and the team went over to Jack who was still sitting with his eyes closed. The fiery wave passed around the Prometheus and struck Anubis's ship as well as the rest. Their shields did nothing to stop the attack.

"Weapons fire coming from the surface sir."

"Break off course. Get us out of here!!!" Hammond ordered.

The Prometheus changed course and headed back toward the planet as the intense energy attack kept ripping the ships apart.

"Our shields are of no use!!" Anubis's First Prime exclaimed.

Anubis screamed as several of the energy balls came into the bridge. Within moments his entire fleet was wiped out.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was SG-1!!!" Hammond said cheerfully.

Down in the SGC, they heard from someone reporting. Some one in the military. Probably from the Prometheus. The President was listen in as well.

"Thousands of bright yellow….I don't know. They're coming from the surface. I don't know what they are. Their cutting the enemy fleet to shreds!!!!! My god!!! It's beautiful!!!"

Jack had his eyes open a moment then they closed and his head turned to the left.

"Jack?" Ford said giving him a small shake. Carter moved in checking him.

"His pulse is erratic. Don't you dare leave us now Jack. We won." Carter said as she held his face. "Colonel."

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Sir, I have the President for you."

"Patch him through." Hammond said.

The small screens on the bridge activated and they could see President Hayes.

"I'm confirming that the enemy has been defeated. The threat has been eliminated."

"Congratulations George. I don't know how we are ever going to repay you."

"Please Jack." Carter said.

Jack looked very tired and was sweating. He really looked at deaths door in some ways as he said that Ancient word for sleep.

"That thing." Daniel said looking at Ford. "We need to take him over here." Ford gently picked him up, and walked over quickly with Daniel. The chair went back to its sitting position after Jack was removed. Ford set him in the alcove and it lit up.

"You think this will clear his mind?" Ford asked as he backed away.

"I don't know. He said sleep." Daniel said.

"Now what?" Carter asked looking at them then Jack.

"Aveo…Amcuse." Jack whispered.

They looked at Daniel.

"Goodbye." Daniel said slowly.

The area behind Jack lit up with a bright light bringing some field forward past him. It was very cloudy to see then it cleared. Jack was in suspended animation.

"We can't just leave him like this. There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere." Carter said.

She was keeping herself from crying, but just barely.

"I don't think this is it Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"The dome's too small. It's like Taonos. It's obviously not a city. It's an outpost of some kind."

"This isn't Atlantis?"

"I don't think so." Daniel said obviously upset as well.

"If this is not the lost city. Then where is it?" Teal'c stated.

Ford had been holding his hand against the glass like covering looking at Jack. He walked away slowly shaking his head. Carter touched the surface looking at Jack. He was frozen with his eyes looking at them.

"I should have done it. It should have been me."

"That was not possible Ford Primus."

"One of you could have taken Hercules." he said slowly. "I should have just kis.."

As they looked at Jack to say goodbye's, hopefully just for a few moments. He suddenly grabbed his head. They didn't notice until he dropped to his knees.

_What the hell?!! _Herc exclaimed. _What is that?_

_I don't know!_

Voices, he was hearing voices, lots of them. He looked around trying to find them as he got up. The room lit up for a few moments like a flashing of power trouble then it quit.

"Ford?" Daniel asked seeing him back away. Ford looked like he was terrified.

"Bra'tak, get me out of here." he said slowly looking around. "Now!"

He didn't even notice his team looking at him strangely. He was ringed up instantly. They came up just after he did.

"Ford Primus! What is going on?" Bra'tak asked as Ford sank against the wall looking ready to freak out. He was sweating pretty bad and was shaking.

"I don't know! I don't know." he said over and over again as he breathed hard.

"Ford? What happened to him Bra'tak?"

"I am uncertain. He was like this when he came up." he said to her.

"I don't know. I started hearing voices, but I couldn't make them out. It sounded like those voices they use in movies with demons." Ford said shakily. "I'd almost swear I heard Anubis too."

He was starting to breath normally again after a couple of moments.

"Whatever happened after Jack went into that thing, I don't know. I've never been so afraid in my life! I had to get out of there."

They went back to the SGC and Bra'tak went home leaving the ship with the SGC. They were not really mourning Jack, but they sure as hell missed him being around. Whatever happened to Ford, there was no medical reason they could tell. Carter leaned on Ford for support and he knew deep down she grew to care for him, and he never said anything about it. If she gave up everything for Jack, he would not stop her. Her happiness is all he cared about.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Season eight opener

EPISODE---------NEW ORDER

It was morning at the SGC and Daniel was packing his backpack while looking for something else he needed to take with him. He grabbed a book and set it aside seeing it wasn't what he wanted so he went over to another shelf and saw their new commander in the doorway to his office.

"Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth." she said.

"Elizabeth. Almost ready. Can't believe we are finally going." he said packing something. "I know I should have been ready a long time ago, but…"

"The talks have stalled again."

"You're kidding me." he said putting his hands on the table. His patience starting to be tested and it was obvious on his face, not to mention attitude.

"It's a complicated situation."

"The Antarctica treaty was established to promote scientific research in the area." he stated.

"With the interest of progress for all mankind." she said entering the room. "Not just the United States, but argue the other eleven nations all claiming shared jurisdiction. Article one states quite clearly, there is to be no establishing of a military base and no testing of any weapons. You saw first hand how powerful the Ancient outpost is."

"So in the meantime Jack just stays in that stasis pod down there? He sacrificed himself to save us, all of us, not just this country." he said with his anger just in check.

"I know. But the scale of Anubis's attack makes covering it up tenuous at best. If we are going to keep the entire world from finding out everything to do with the Stargate, we're going to need the full cooperation of every government that knows what is going on. It's going to take more time."

"And in the meantime we just sit here and do nothing?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson." she said leaving.

"Daniel."

"Daniel." she said then left.

He picked a book up in frustration and felt like tossing it. Instead he put it down and rubbed his head thinking.

Later they were all in the briefing room. Weir was trying to tell them why the gate was not to be used. Ford was sitting on her left with Carter next to him. Teal'c was across from him with Daniel next to Teal'c.

"Why can't we use the gate?" Carter asked.

"It's not that we can't use it. Officially, all normal gate activity will remain suspended just until the agreement for control of the Antarctic site is resolved."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Carter asked.

_Damned political idiots. _Ford thought.

_I agree. Now you know why I never wanted that sort of job. Like you, I preferred the action more than the talking. _Herc thought.

"Well we obviously still have full jurisdiction control over the Stargate, but the President feels ultimately how we proceed with operations here at the SGC, will reflect on our international goodwill."

"In other words, it's our political leverage in negotiations." Daniel said.

She nodded. "I would never say that."

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" Carter asked.

"Yes! The most important reason for needing to use the gate." Ford said sitting up straighter.

"Look, I know what he means to the four of you. We all appreciate the sacrifice that Colonel O'Neill made."

"It won't be…"

"The Asguard can help him." Daniel said quickly interrupting Ford. "Last time they were able to erase the Ancient Knowledge from his mind before it killed him."

"We've tried contacting them. What do you suggest that we should do?"

"You're aware how we helped the Asguard trap the Replicators in the time dilation field on the planet Hala?"

"Something to that effect. That was a couple of years ago, right?"

"Basically we know that that trap is only going to hold them for so long. Thor and the Asguard must be monitoring the situation. If we can get there, we should be able to contact them."

"Isn't the planet you are talking about in another galaxy?"

"Othala." Daniel said.

"O'Neill used his knowledge of the Ancients to modify the Goa'uld vessel currently in our possession." Teal'c said.

"According to your and Ford's report Major, that ship is capable of flying faster and farther than anything the Goa'uld have."

"Yes. I think it might just get us there."

"It will. We can go, send out a message, the Asguard come, we come back and save Jack." Ford said.

"You sure you can get back?" she asked the Major.

"That may be a problem. There's a good chance that the trip may burn out the engines."

"Okay now that's the big problem. If you get there and it turns out you can't contact the Asguard…."

"We're willing to take the risk." she said.

"I agree. Besides they will hear us or be there, something to that effect."

"Why do you think that Mr. Primus?"

He closed his eyes a moment and breathed. She only called him that when she was agitated with him.

"Because I just know. It's…..it's….I just know. Trust me."

"I can't believe that. I don't trust you. They know you well enough, but I don't. As admirable as this idea is, I can't let you do it."

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"Colonel O'Neill was able to fend off Anubis's fleet using the weapons from the Ancient outpost. Hopefully that will make the other Goa'uld think twice before attacking Earth in the foreseeable future, but the truth is, we don't know if we will be able to use those weapons again. And if we can't, we are going to need a new tactical advantage over the Goa'uld. At least that is what the Pentagon tells me. The modified cargo ship is to valuable right now."

Carter rolled her eyes during Weir's little speech. Daniel and Teal'c just kept looking at her as she spoke. Daniel did almost look like his patience was running out or frustration building. Ford shook his head very slightly as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, request denied."

She nodded to them and got up leaving. Ford put his elbows on the table and rubbed his face muttering something. Daniel rolled his eyes and head at the stupidity of everything going on.

"What did you say?" Carter asked after standing up.

"Damned bureaucracy. We save the world, and then this. Absolute…" he cut himself off before saying worse things. "Never mind. I don't want to say something I might regret."

"Good idea. She's still mad at what you did to Kinsey." Daniel said.

"I should have just thrown him through anyway. I almost wish I was here when he was fired. I would have loved to see his face, especially after I tossed him out of here personally and literally."

"Colonel O'Neill would have approved." Teal'c said.

Weir was in her office filling out report and other papers when Carter came up to the door later. Ford thought about going with her, but told Sam it probably was not a good idea. He might just make things worse.

"What can I do for you Major?" she asked after Sam knocked on the door frame.

"I want you to reconsider my request." she said standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry."

"That cargo ship was modified using the knowledge of the Ancients." she said moving to in front of the desk. Weir put down her pen to listen. "Now, there is no guarantee that anyone will ever be able to figure out how it was done."

"And as the most likely person on the planet that would be able to figure it out, are you saying that if I don't even let you attempt to contact the Asguard you won't even try?"

"I would never say that." she said nodding with a smile.

Ford might be able to figure it out since he was there watching the entire time and had better understandings on engine's than she did, but that part of the report was left out on purpose. According to Weir, Carter was the only one that was actually watching what Jack was doing. Truthfully, they had some idea what was done, but they hadn't been able to reproduce it yet under simulations.

"Right now that is the most advanced piece of technology we have."

"And it if weren't for Colonel O'Neill, we wouldn't have that ship. For that matter we wouldn't even be here discussing this."

"We have something we, or I can offer them in return for their help." Ford said from the doorway.

He was leaning against it with his back looking at something in his hand.

"You do? And how long have you been there?" Weir asked.

"Not long. Point being I can give them this." he said holding up one of his bullets.

"One of your bullets?" Weir said incredulously.

"You're right. That would work. Those bullets are made of a material we haven't even managed to recreate. The Asguard could possibly mass produce it and make ships that the Replicators could never damage, take over, or destroy." Carter exclaimed.

Weir looked at her completely lost.

"Ford's ammo is completely indestructible except under extreme forces, none of which we can really produce under any real circumstances on this planet. A black hole would be needed. The Replicators couldn't use it to make more of them selves. Once it has hardened the metal is totally indestructible."

Weir thought a few moments then gave an answer.

"We've got the coordinates from the Prometheus." Carter said talking to Ford and Teal'c. "Now based on the time it took for the modified ship to get from Toanos to Earth, I'm estimating that our trip to Othala will take up to ten days."

"Hey, so ah, how did you talk Weir into letting us go?" Daniel said coming in.

"I didn't." she said then bit her lip. "I talked her into letting us go. You're staying here."

Daniel looked at the three of them.

"Daniel, even with the modifications to the ship, there is no guarantee that it will get us there. And if it does, there's a good chance it will burn out the engines. The ship was never meant to fly at that speed, which means if we don't find the Asguard, we'll be stranded."

"I know."

"We need you here. You're our best chance at deciphering whatever is in that Ancient outpost."

"If we fail, you will be O'Neill's only hope." Teal'c said.

"Okay, I can see that, but how did Ford….wait, let me guess. You forced your way into going."

"Not really. I told her I knew how to fix the engines if they failed, possibly. That and I wouldn't leave Sam's side. All things considered, I think she was glad I was leaving."

"Can you fix the engines?" Daniel asked.

"I can't fix broken crystals, but maybe I can rig up something. I have a somewhat basic idea of what Jack did. Between me and Sam we could build one of those ships from the ground up. Engines just come naturally to me anyway. If the crystals are not all damaged by the time we get there, we can do something."

It only took about a day but they got the ship loaded and were off on the trip. Teal'c did most of the piloting. Carter and Ford were able to talk a lot when they were looking at the engines. Ford didn't have much of a clue as to how Jack really did it now that they were looking it over better. It was getting beyond him quickly, mostly cause of color trouble. They all talked a lot seeing as there was three of them instead of it just being Carter and Teal'c. They even played poker one night. Seeing as Teal'c and Ford had the perfect poker faces, Carter lost many times. They played with a point system seeing as they had no chips and no money. One of the conversations that Ford and Carter had though was interesting.

"If it was just us, if Teal'c hadn't come….."

_Oh no._

_Ah, I was wondering when this would come up. _Hercules thought with interest.

_Get your mind elsewhere. And out of my pants._

_Their my pants too. The longest I ever went without was a month, you've broken that record, which I can understand and respect, but she's ready. _Herc thought back with a few fond memories.

_Shut up. And keep those memories to yourself._

"What do you think we would be doing?" she asked looking at him..

He dropped one of the crystals he was looking at. Luckily it landed on the small cloth pad on the floor.

"Caught you off guard with that one?"

"No kidding."

"Sorry, but seriously."

"Ah, I'm….I'm not sure really." he said nervously. "I….never thought about it."

"Really? I wondered about it and almost thought about telling Teal'c to stay, but Weir said she wanted him to go."

"I think I know why. I wouldn't have minded it being just us. Ah…"

"Nervous?"

"A little. This is the closets I've ever worked with a woman. Longest relationship I've ever had and certainly the most interesting time too. Ah….." he said blowing out a breath of held in air after thinking. "Part of me wonders if any work would get done if we were alone."

"Still nervous then?"

"Somewhat. If we were alone…I'd might be more nervous or I wouldn't be anymore by the time we got back."

"Hard to say huh? Have you even thought more about that time I asked you in?"

_You have no idea how much I've thought about it. _Herc thought.

_Don't, go there._

"I have, some…..ah…..if we were alone, maybe."

"I can wait still. You're special, like no one else. I don't want to push you away."

"That's my line Sam. You're the special one."

"How about we compromise and say we are both special." she said interlacing her fingers with his.

"I can live with that." he said as they kissed a moment then got back to work. "I can say this, when we get back and save Jack, at least he won't say anything seeing as there was three on us on this ship instead of just the two of us."

"If it was just us, he won't let up. Ten days, if it was just us. We could turn up the heat and not wear…"

She laughed as he had to get up to, walk around a bit.

"I knew there was a small sliver of evil somewhere in there. You're enjoying this way to much." he muttered as she kept laughing at his, predicament.

"I was kidding about what I said, but it got the effect I wanted." she said laughing again.

Dr. Weir was in her office filling out more paper work when Daniel came up and knocked on the door. She looked up at him.

"Daniel."

"Elizabeth. I was just wondering if you heard anything." he said walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"They're still bogged down." she said laying a paper aside.

"It's been over a week."

"What did you expect, champagne, toast, quick round of handshakes, that sort of deal?"

"We were attacked by a space armada of alien ships, if that doesn't get us past our distrust for each other, what will?" he said crossing his arms with a fake smile.

"You forget, that those alien ships were destroyed by a single weapon. I mean that kind of power can give anyone a cause for concern."

"Yeah, not that I want this to come up as a attempt to get rid of you, but…ah, isn't this sort of international negotiation your sort of area of expertise?"

She sat back starting to think when the alarms went off.

"Unauthorized off world activation!!!!!"

They left quickly going to the control room. Weir came down the stairs first and was informed quickly of what was happening.

"We're receiving a signal, it's a text message."

"That's Goa'uld." Daniel said seeing the message.

"What does it say?" Weir asked.

"It's from one of the System Lords. Camulus, Celtic god of war."

"I'm not familiar with him." Weir said crossing her arms.

"We've never had any contact with him before." Daniel said with a worried look. "Wow."

"Yeah, of course. Wow." she said telling him by her look that she had no idea what it said.

"Sorry, its says he wants to arrange a meeting for the purposes of negotiating a treaty."

"A Goa'uld wants to negotiate a treaty with us?"

"Not just one Goa'uld, all of them. The System Lords. They want to send representatives here."

Teal'c called them both forward telling them that they were preparing to emerge from hyperspace. He put an optical piece over his right eye then touched the flight controls again as Ford grabbed his coat putting it on as Carter sat opposite of Teal'c.

"As soon as we drop out I will start broadcasting a signal. If the Asguard are monitoring the region, they should hear us."

"You know, I just realized that all I really have seen is, well, I saw you all when you were here at this planet, but personally I have never seen a Replicator."

Carter looked up cocking her head thinking.

"You are right Ford Primus."

"I don't know whether to say consider yourself lucky or not, since you like robotics."

"Well, I have wanted to see them….."

They came out of hyperspace, but nothing was there.

"But not if they want to…...something is missing."

"Should we not be able to see the planet?" Teal'c asked touching a part on the optical attachment.

"Yes." Carter said nervously as she looked at a console.

The ship rattled suddenly making them grab hold instinctively.

"What was that Sam?" Ford asked.

"We are experiencing the effects of a extremely gravitational force." Teal'c said.

"Something's not right. Teal'c turn us around and get us out of here now." Sam said.

"The hyperspace generator will not engage. Sublight engines are at maximum yet we are not moving." he said touching a few buttons.

"There's only one thing I know of that could create this kind of gravitational field."

"You've got to be kidding." Ford said seeing the small picture of what was behind them on the screen.

Outside, well behind the ship, a very large black hole was sucking everything it could in.

"Talk about luck." he muttered.

At the briefing table Dr. Weir was looking over a paper drawn up with the message from the Goa'uld.

"Are you sure this is the accurate translation of the message?"

Daniel was standing at the window looking out with his arms crossed. He walked over to the table responding.

"Pretty much."

"What do you make of it?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what to think."

"The Goa'uld did come here once to negotiate a treaty."

"Yeah, but with the Asguard, not with us." he said putting his arms on the back of the chair. "Earth just served as neutral territory. For them to want to meet with us is extremely unusual."

She nodded. "Maybe we gained a bit of respect in their eyes."  
"Yeah, they must have heard about what we did to Anubis. They couldn't defeat him with all their combine forces and we did it in a single day."

"Which may explain why they want to come here."

"Yeah, to see how we did it."

Carter and Ford looked the engines over seeing they were not functioning again with new crystals and a few other things. They came back forward with Carter explaining the situation.

"It's pretty much what we expected. We burned out the hyper drive getting here."

"That is most unfortunate." he said removing the eye head set.

"Even if it was working, it would have been very dangerous to open a window this close to the event horizon of a black hole."

"Are we that far off course?" Teal'c asked.

"No. We came out of hyperspace exactly where we were suppose to. But this doesn't make any sense. Hala's sun wasn't nearly massive enough to collapse into a black hole."

"Yet that appears to be what is happening." Teal'c stated.

"What do we do?" Ford said crossing his arms. "Divert what power from everything but life support to get away?"

"That might work, it might not. Better to try though. Come on."

Dr. Weir was on the phone in her office talking to the President explaining what she had just learned.

"The President has authorized me to pursue negotiations with the Goa'uld." she said coming out of her office. Daniel was sitting at the table looking over a few sheets of paper.

"Okay." he said mildly without really paying attention. He was concentrating more on the papers while twirling a pen.

"You don't think I can handle it?" she said almost sounding nervous.

"I didn't say that, but if I may, you don't sound all that confident." he said paying attention.

"Well as you have said, I have brokered my share of international negotiations. This will just be my first intergalactical one."

"The System Lords cannot be trusted either as a group or individuals. Their posturing egomaniacs, driven by an insatiable lust for power, each one capable of unimaginable evil."

"See? What should I be nervous? Sounds like an average day at the United Nations." she said sitting on the table.

Daniel smiled nodding, then went back to his paper work.

"Look, I'm not afraid to admit when I need help. So what can you tell me?"

He tossed his papers onto the table and put the top back on his pen.

"The High Counsel of the System Lords is a rather flimsy coalition of the most powerful Goa'ulds in the galaxy, who only cooperate when it suits them. Their numbers vary from time to time, new ones rise up, old ones knocked off. We think there is about a dozen right now. I can put together a summary of what we know."

"Alright. I can't just assume to open the Iris and let the representatives walk through?"

"No. That would probably be a bad idea. We should get them to meet us at a neutral location, preferably a planet of our choosing. Send a team, check them out to make sure they are unarmed, and then escort them back here."

"Good. Send the message." she said approving the idea.

She left and Daniel got up to do it, not really wanting to be the one to do it.

The cargo ship was starting to lose its foothold at staying away from the black hole as it was slowly being sucked in.

"We are now being pulled backwards! Perhaps if we divert power from the shields…"

"Right now they are the only thing holding the ship together." Carter said working on a open conduit.

"We shut those down, this thing will be crushed like a tin can." Ford said helping Carter move or examine crystals.

They we not getting anywhere really. The hyper drive system was completely fried and power couldn't be diverted from it.

"We should have brought a naquada generator with us."

"That would help." she said.

"I do not believe we have any other choice!!"

Carter looked at Ford.

"It's our only option. There's nothing else I can think of."  
"Me neither." she said moving over to an open panel and pulled a crystal out.

"Diverting power." she said.

The engines accelerated with the power increase, audibly.

"We are moving forward." Teal'c said.

They both came running forward.

"It's not going to be enough. We are losing hull integrity."

They all looked around hearing a loud creak. A area in the back section split and smoke spewed out.

"Hull breach!!!!" Ford yelled.

Teal'c got out of his chair moving over to them as the back started ripping off. Ford grabbed them both into a tight embrace not letting go. The whole ship ripped apart as a bright beam of light surrounded them. The ship was torn apart quickly by the tremendous forces. Ford let go slowly when he didn't feel the coldness of space and seeing they were not spinning through it either.

"Greetings."

"Thor." Carter said in surprise at seeing him.

"Impeccable timing! Bless you Thor." Ford said bowing.

Thor slowly turned his station to them and nodded.

"It is good to see you again Major Carter, Teal'c, Ford."

"Likewise." she said walking over to him.

"I see you got all our stuff too. Thanks." Ford said.

Carter gave him a brief reason for their visit.

Weir came into Daniel's office seeing him sitting at a small table.

"So the Goa'uld have agreed to our terms to travel here?" she said walking over. She pulled up a chair as he spoke handing over some papers.

"Yeah. I was just going over some of the research material the delegates are sending. Camulus was the one who sent the original message. Then there's Amaterasu, Japanese sun goddess, and the last one is Lord Yu." he said handing the papers over as he named off the Goa'uld's.

"Yu?"

"Don't. Every joke, every pun, done to death. Seriously." he said shaking his head.

"I just remember reading he's not himself or something. Of course, for a Goa'uld, I don't know what that means exactly." she said looking at the papers. "Please continue."

"Well, he no longer has the ability to take on a new host and it seems the regenerative powers of the sarcophagus are losing their effectiveness for him. Basically he's suffering from old age."

"He's senile. Why are, would they choose him as a representative?"

"Well, his underlings may be doing a good job of covering for him."

"The other System Lords don't know." she said nodding in understanding.

"The interesting thing is that Lord Yu was the one System Lord who opposed Anubis's desire to be reinstatement into the High Counsel after his banishment."

She looked at him not understanding.

"Long story. The point is he fell out of favor when the other System Lords accepted Anubis back and he used his power to become a De Facto leader."

"So you think that now that Anubis is gone, the power of balance has shifted back to Lord Yu?"

"On the bright side, out of all the Goa'uld, Lord Yu has been the most cooperative in the past."

"I thought you said that none of them could be trusted?"

"Oh they can't, especially not a crazy one."

"That's the bright side?"

"More of a slightly less dark side." he said with a waving hand.

"I am afraid I cannot leave this sector Major. Not at the moment." Thor said.

"Thor. You're the only one who can save Colonel O'Neill."

"As you have said, he is being preserved in stasis at the moment. I will be glad to return with you to Earth as soon as my mission is done here."

"Mission? What mission you on?" Ford asked.

"I must wait here until I am certain the Replicators have been destroyed. You may have noticed that Hala's sun has collapsed into a black hole."

"Oh yeah. We almost had front row seats, personally." Ford said.

"I'm sorry I did not reach you sooner. I did not expect to see you."

"Yeah, you have not been responding to our attempts to contact you." Carter said.

"I am sorry. Time space distortions from the black hole have interfered with my ships long range communication."

"Makes sense." Ford said looking through his pockets.

"Understandable." Carter said.

"Indeed….for some." Teal'c said earning a smile from Carter.

"The time dilation was only a temporary measure. We knew that the time it would take for the human Replicator machines to get to the machine would translate to less than two years outside the field. Therefore a more permanent solution was devised."

"So you collapsed the sun?" Carter asked.

"By artificially increasing its gravitational field, yes."

"That's, pretty cool." Carter said admiring the idea.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that word." Ford said. "I have to agree with you Thor. That is a great idea."

Thor turned the station back to the way it was facing before picking them up.

"As you can see, the planet has broken apart, however, a large number of Replicators have come together in a coherent mass that has yet to pass into the event horizon." he said showing them the screen filled with data of what was happening as well as the picture.  
"Even if they can withstand the gravitational force without being torn apart, there's no way they could ever…" Carter was saying.

"Interesting." Thor said interrupting her.

"They're escaping aren't they?" Ford said sounding dejected.

"Yes. The mass of Replicator blocks have begun moving away from the event horizon."

"We better load up." Ford said opening the box of PC-90's.

"I do not understand Ford Primus?" Teal'c said.

"They just lost their planet and seeing as this ship has lots of parts to rebuild themselves, I'd say they are going for this ship." he said loading two of them.

"How is it possible for them to leave?"

"They have the time dilation device." Thor said answering Carter's question. "They seemed to have used it to counteract the effects of the gravitational forces that should be pulling them in."

"Frightening. Not only that they can do that, but that you don't know how." she said.

"Agreed." Thor said.

"They are picking up speed. Scans indicate that they are forming together."

"Into what?" Teal'c asked holding a shotgun.

"A ship. They are escaping." Thor said. "Their course indicates they are headed this way."

"Sam, catch." Ford said tossing one over. She caught it and gave it a quick check as he grabbed another. "Good time to fire those engines up and get us out of here Thor."

Weir was at the bottom of the gate as it dialed. The Iris was closed and Daniel hadn't showed up yet. She rubbed her hands together nervously. There was a lot of soldiers in the room with their weapons ready in case.

"I thought you were going to stand me up?" she said as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, sorry." he said buttoning his sleeves. "Heard anything for the rest of my team?"

"No." she said as the gate engaged.

"I'm getting a signal ma'am. SG-7 reports that we have a green light." she heard from inside the control room.

"Open the Iris."

With the familiar grinding of metal the large twirled seal over the gate turned and opened up showing off the spectacular blue horizon. A Japanese woman in a long dress, a man in what looked to be old possibly Roman looking clothes, he had a cape and skirt. Lord Yu with his personal assistant and body guard came through last.

"Welcome to Earth. Allow me to introduce…"

"We are not here to know your names." Camulus said.

"Really, I generally find that it helps so much…" Weir started saying again.

"We prefer to present our offer, so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet." the Japanese lady said.

Weir looked over a Daniel then back at them.

"Right this way."

They walked off the ramp heading toward the door that would lead to the briefing room while the SG team behind them went the other direction.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Carter asked as the Thor had his ship slowly moving away from them.

The Replicator ship was shaped a lot like a comet. Big head with trailing streams. But these streams where attached parts, all Replicator. It had glowing blue sections too. A large long but somewhat thin section came out of the back spinning. It spinned all the way through to the ship. The front of the ship's middle spinned as well.

"No. And it is doubtful that my ships weapons will be effective against it."

"Can you jump into hyperspace?"

"We must clear the distortion field of the black hole first."

The Replicator ship fired a long spike out of its front section at them.

"They have fired upon us." Thor said.

"Can you evade?"

"No Mr. Primus."

"Can they penetrate your shields?" Carter asked.

"It is more than likely."

They watched on the screen as a small yellow spike came closer to the aft right section of the ship.

"Brace for impact." Thor said.

The ship shook, but barely. An alarm went off.

"The ship has been breached."

"Where?" Carter asked.

He zoomed in on the damaged section and it flashed on screen where the diagram of the ship showed a breach.

"The damage was minimal. The projectile was most likely composed of Replicators. They are not visible to my ships scanners. This is how they have boarded in the past."

"Can you use the shields to prevent decompression in those sections?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go then. Lead the way Sam." Ford said.

In the briefing room, the delegates were seated at the table talking to Daniel and Weir. A couple of guards stood nearby in case the Goa'uld tried anything. Weir sat at the head of the table, of course. Daniel on her right with the Japanese Goa'uld lady next to him while Camulus, then Lord Yu were on her left. Lord Yu's servant stood off behind him.

"Your unexpected defeat of Anubis, has created an unstable situation among the System Lords." Camulus said. "In order to avoid a war, we came to an agreement to divide his armies and territories openly."

"How civilized of you." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Yes." Camulus said. "Unfortunately one among us has broken that agreement."

"No, no, no. Don't tell me, let me guess." Daniel said.

"Ba'al." he and the Japanese lady said.

"He was able to learn the location of the planet where Anubis was creating his Kull warriors." Camulus said.

"Ba'al got there before you did and found out a way to program the soldiers serve him." Daniel stated.

"With those Orak at his command, Ba'al has tipped the balance of power in his favor." she said.

"Orak?" Weir asked looking at Daniel.

"Unspeakable." Daniel translated for her. She nodded then looked back at Camulus.

"In battle, the Kull warriors are far superior to the Jaffa. Already, many among us have began to speak of capitulation, much as they did with Anubis. If that happens, Ba'al will indeed be unstoppable."

"This is all very interesting I'm sure. But I fail to see what it has to do with us." Weir said leaning onto the table with her elbows.

Lord Yu signaled for his aid to come over and he spoke into his ear. He stood up after a moment then spoke.

"My master wishes to say, that it is well known that the Tauri have possession of a powerful new weapon, something far beyond their current level of technology."

"Yes, we used it to kill Anubis and destroy his whole fleet." Daniel said proudly.

"By means of this weapon. Ba'al can be stopped from conquering the galaxy." the aid said.

Walking through Thor's ship, Carter glanced over seeing Ford was carrying two PC-90's. She asked him a question while still being on guard as they kept walking.

"I thought you couldn't hit anything with those?"

"No. I can use pretty much any weapon. I don't like machine or rapid firing guns on the small scale. Seeing as I have to shoot a small insect like robotic creature, I won't have trouble with these and they will work better than my pistols. I also won't put a bullet through the hull this way."

"If you say so. You've proven your marksmen skill in more ways than one. I won't doubt it now."

They walked into a room with aluminum like gold panels inset into sections of the wall. They could hear the movements of the Replicators in the walls but couldn't see them.

"They are in the walls." Ford said.

Teal'c turned looking back the way they came while Carter moved on past the wall going around it. Ford looked around more still moving forward.

"That is very annoying." he said hearing the rattling they made in the walls. "Wait a minute. Sam where are you?"

"I'm over here." she said still looking around.

He jogged over quickly passing the wall and saw her walking away from him, not purposely.

"Sam, you see anything….." he was saying when he noticed a Replicator on the floor behind her.

He started bringing the guns up and yelling to her to get down when she vanished. Teal'c came up behind Ford and blasted the Replicator.

"Thor!!! Carter just went missing down here!!!! She was beamed away, did you do it?!!!"

"No I did not. The Replicators must have her."

"Get after them then!!!! Maximum speed!!" Ford yelled turning to the sounds behind him.

Teal'c turned with him firing his shotgun.

The Replicator ship powered up and took off past the Asguard ship and entered into hyperspace. Ford and Teal'c came back onto the bridge moments later. Ford tossed the PC-90's aside seeing as he spent the ammo in the clips.

"We have eliminated all the Replicators we could locate." Teal'c said.

"You got this ship moving yet?" Ford asked.

"Yes. The Replicator ship has moved into hyperspace. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if there are any Replicators left on board." he said moving the pearl colored half egg shaped object across his console.

"If Ba'al defeats us, how long do you think it will be before he turns his attention to you?" Camulus asked.  
"If he does, he will suffer the same fate as Anubis." Weir said sitting back in her chair.

"There are other worlds in this galaxy, without the luxury of such advanced defenses." the Japanese lady said.

"What are you taking about?" Daniel said looking at her.

"We could not help but notice that the Asguard did not come to your aid when Anubis attacked your planet." she said. "We have heard nothing from the Asguard for quite some time now."

"Really. That's odd cause we talk to them all the time." Daniel said smiling.

"The Asguard didn't come because they knew it wasn't necessary." Weir said.

"Ba'al believes otherwise." she said. "He is convinced that the Asguard can no longer exercise power in this part of the galaxy. He plans to take the planets protected under the Goa'uld Asguard treaty for himself."

"If you do not help us stop him, millions of humans will die…and millions more will be enslaved." Camulus said.

On Thor's screen, it showed his ship just behind the Replicator ship in hyperspace.

"Do you know its destination?" Teal'c asked loading the shotgun.

Ford was watching the screen in silent but very visible anger, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Before you destroyed them, the Replicators were able to access the ships computer. They learned the location of Orilla, the planet where we are attempting to rebuild the Asguard civilization. I assumed it would be their first target."

"What is your reasoning?"

"Orilla is rich in Neutronium, which is a key element in Asguard technology. It is also essential in the creation of human form Replicators."

"Won't matter how much they get. They kill Sam, I will personally hunt them down and destroyed ever single block I find until the end of time if need be. Which reminds me." he said taking something from his pocket.

"This is what the Tauri call a bullet." Thor said seeing the small object placed on his console.

"Scan it. You'll find it is very different from any other metal you have ever came across. It's my gift to the Asguard in the fight with the Replicators. Something they can never destroy, that is if you can create the stuff."

Thor set a program to scan the unknown material after he had it beamed to another location.

Carter didn't have her weapon, or anything other than the clothes on her as she walked around the small room. It had nowhere to go to. Light panels were on the wall that kept the room lit. Three small sections on either side with small slanted sections underneath. She walked around touching the wall and lights as she looked. It definitely was a Replicator room by the way the bricks looked. She touched the wall then jumped back as part of it became liquid forming into a man. A very familiar man, one she hadn't seen for over two years.

"Major Carter." he said.

He had black curly hair and was a few inches taller than her. He wore a gray charcoal outfit that seemed to fit like a suit, but was not one.

"Fifth." she said with fear as she backed up. _Great timing. Ford's not here and I really could use him._

"I imagine you never expected to see me again." he said in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry we left you behind, but we had to do it." she said still backing up. "We couldn't risk the others getting out. You know what they are capable of."

He kept moving forward looking at her.

"I know you must be upset."

"Upset?"

"We betray you. It must have hurt. See that's the part of you that's most like us…" she said when she noticed she ran out of wall. "The human part of you. I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't." he said very angrily. "You couldn't, but I promise, you will."

He brought his hand up slowly. Carter saw it and grabbed it trying to keep him away but he pushed his hand into her head making her scream. The last thing she thought of was wishing Ford was there to help her.

In the briefing room they were on a break. Some food was set out for the Goa'uld guest. Lord Yu's assistant didn't seem to mind it but Lord Yu spit it out on the floor then looked at the guard with distaste. The guard did nothing, not even looked at him. Camulus just looked out the window. The other Goa'uld, the Japanese lady sat and ate, doing little else.

"How many planets are protected under this treaty?" Weir asked Daniel.

They were in her office talking privately. He was sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Twenty six." he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Twenty seven if you include Earth."

"And what good is it if the Asguard are not actually available to protect anything."

"At one time they were, more recently its been trading on a threat, kinda like a big bluff."

"Well Ba'al is about to call the bluff."

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about that. Earth is safe as long as the Goa'uld think we can defend ourselves."

"But that's a bluff too."

"Yeah, more or less." he said smiling falsely.

She sighed then told Daniel a story.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to have these weekly poker games. All I remember is the smoke making my eyes water. I'm starting to wish I paid more attention." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure that you've misrepresented the truth in other negotiations."

"No, actually my job has always been to get people to recognize the truth." she said sitting in her chair.

"Well, if they even get a hint to the fact that we can't use the Ancient weapon to defend ourselves. Trust me, this game, is over." he said sounding like he was stating a fact.

She nodded.

"Too dramatic?"

"At this point, not for me."

Thor's ship kept following through hyperspace, slowly gaining on the Replicator ship.  
"How can we stop them?" Teal'c asked placing his shotgun on the console.

"My ships weapons will not function in hyperspace, much like the shields. However in close proximity, the self destruct may be sufficient to eliminate both ships." Thor said. Teal'c stood up more straightly with that statement. Ford didn't move, just kept looking at the screen.  
"I am sorry, but we have no choice. If the human form Replicators reach Orilla, they will have the resources to replicate many thousands of times. I cannot allow that to happen."

"So be it." Teal'c said.

"I hate the idea. But Sam would agree to the plan as would Daniel or Jack if they were here and any one of us was over there." Ford said. "Before you blow us up though, send what data you can to your home planet or whatever ship you can raise and give them the data on what I gave you."

"Agreed." Thor said.

Carter's memories flashed through her head and through Fifth's head as he looked through them. He pulled back leaving Carter grabbing her forehead and breathing hard. She was not standing anymore but sitting on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" she said in pain. She was holding her head with one hand while holding herself up off the floor with the other.

"You think you deserve better?" he said contemptuously.

"You can see my thoughts. You know I didn't want to do it." she said sitting up.

He looked at her then turned away.

"I suppose in a way, I should thank you. Because of what you did to me, I came to realize my full potential." he said turning back around at the end of the small room. "I am more human that the others. At first I thought it was a weakness. But now I see, it makes me capable of so much more."

"Fifth please…" she said exhaustedly and pleadingly.

"My brother's and sisters will devour entire civilizations to replicate…but they will know nothing of cruelty, or betrayal, or revenge. Not like us." he said moving toward her again. "Isn't that right…Major Carter."

"No. No." she cried as he put his hand back into her head.

"We appreciate you bringing us this information, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't get involved in any internal Goa'uld disputes, and if Ba'al tried to attack any of the protected planets, he'll suffer the consequences." Weir said. The break was over and they were talking again.

"Unfortunately we do not share you faith in the Asguard." Camulus said. "We must stop Ba'al before it comes to that."

"You'll forgive my bluntness, but that it not our problem." Weir said.

Lord Yu slammed his hand down on the table getting everyone's attention. The guards only moved slightly, hands closer to their weapons.

"Enough!!! With each passing moment, Anubis grows more powerful." Yu said.

Everyone looked at him and then around the table some.

"You mean Ba'al." Daniel said.

"My master is fatigued, we request a short adjournment…" Yu's aid began to say.

"Silence!!! I need no adjournment." he said. The aid bowed and backed off.

Everyone said nothing for a moment, then Camulus after looking a Yu briefly spoke.

"We know you have a new formidable defensive weapon, you must wait for your enemies to come to you. And that can be dangerous. What if an enemy were able to devise a means for defeating this weapon?"

"What exactly are you offering?" Weir asked.

"Hyperdrive engines." he said.

"We know you have battleships that are not capable of interstellar travel." the Japanese lady said.

"We are offering you the means to built a fleet of ships as advanced as Goa'uld Hatak vessels." he said and then leaned forward as he spoke. "You could take the fight to the enemy."

"We are almost within range." Thor said. His ship was getting closer by the minute.

"Well Teal'c, if this truly is the end, it was an honor to serve with you." Ford said holding out his hand. Teal'c took it in the Jaffa embrace.

"Indeed it was."

The ships got closer and closer, almost to the touching point.

"Now." Thor said when suddenly the room went dark a moment as power seemed to fail.

"We are slowing down."

They looked at he screen seeing the Replicator ship moving ahead fast.

"Something is interfering with the controls. Something outside the auxiliary control console outside the engine room." Thor said.

Teal'c went to grab his shotgun when Ford stopped him.

"I got it Teal'c. Wait here please."

Teal'c nodded and Ford ran off.

"Your offer is very generous, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Weir said surprising the guest.

"You would be able to hold to protective planets treaty, with or without aid of the Asguard." Camulus said.

"How many hyperdrives are you willing to give us?" Daniel asked.

"How many ships can you build?" the Japanese lady asked.

"The real question is how many ships do you have?" Daniel said. "If we are to enforce this treaty ourselves, we need to build enough ships to match any fleet that would opposes us."

"We are not at liberty to disclose such information." Camulus said.

"Well then this discussion is over." Weir said.

"How can you blithely reject such an offer?" the Japanese lady asked.

"Because we are not about to fight your battles for you. How is a couple of hyperdrive engines going to do us any good in the long run? Besides, we already have that technology at our disposal."

"You have viable hyperdrive technology?" Camulus asked surprised.

"Yes we do. And with the help of the Asguard, we are in the process of implementing it right now. So thank you very much." she said standing up.

"This Ancient weapon, such an advanced piece of technology, the power requirements must be enormous." the Japanese lady said. "Even simple maintenance must be extremely difficult, given you limited capabilities."

Weir sat back down. "We manage."

"Of course, we believe you, what if Ba'al was to receive information that the Ancient weapon was, temporarily out of commission." she said.

"Hmmm. He would come to this world to claim it for himself." Camulus said. "The Tauri would be forced to destroy him."

"And we would have to give them, nothing." she said.

"Oh come on. Ba'al would never fall for that. He knows how desperate you are. I think he might find this information a little bit convenient." Daniel said not really believing himself.

"Perhaps, but you leave us few options." Camulus said.

"Okay, we'll do it." Weir said.

"We will?" Daniel said sounding unconvinced.

"In exchange we want Ba'als territory.

"What do you mean?" Camulus said with a chuckle.

"That's the way it works right? When one System Lord kills another, he takes over his armies, his planet's, his fleets. That's what we want. Everything in Ba'als possession."

Camulus looked at her surprised at the notion.

"You cannot be serious." the Japanese lady said.

"If we are going to destroy Ba'al for you. Why should we settle for anything less." Weir said with seriousness.

"Preposterous." Yu said.

"We cannot except those terms." Camulus said.

"Take it or leave it." she said. She was dead serious.

"We must send a message to the other System Lords. To advise them of our current situation."

"Go ahead." she said getting out of her chair.

Ford walked into the room seeing one Replicator on a console. He walked in quickly and it turned. With his gloves on he reached out grabbing it and treated it like a rubix cube he wanted to destroy. It was dead very quickly as the small parts fell to the ground. He looked around seeing if there was any more and seeing none he headed back the bridge still grinding away. It was helping him vent.

"Got it Thor." he said. "I'm coming back up."

"Unfortunately the Replicators are now beyond our reach. We cannot stop them from reaching the new Asguard home world." Thor said.

"I guess you did learn something from your father's poker games." Daniel said sitting in her office again. The door was closed.

"Always bet big when bluffing." she said walking behind her desk.

"I just didn't know you wanted to become a System Lord."

"I just tried to say something to keep them talking. They are probably going to draw Ba'al here no matter what we say." she said leaning on the desk with both hands.

"Well, we can be pretty sure they are not going to agree to our terms."

"I know." she said sitting down. "We may have to revive Colonel O'Neill."

"What?" Daniel said sitting up straighter. This really got his attention.

"If they suspect we are bluffing, they will come and take the weapon for themselves. If they don't, they will trick Ba'al into coming. Either way, we may end up having to use that weapon again to defend this planet."

"We don't even know if there is enough power to fire another shot."

"I know."

"If you try to revive Jack without the Asguard standing by it will kill him. In fact he will probably die before he can do anything to help us."

"Dr. Weir. Here's a copy of the message sent back to the System Lords. It's coded." a guy said coming in and giving the data disk to her. He left after handing it over.

"We need to know what they are thinking." she said handing it to Daniel. He took it almost forcefully and walked out.

Ford came back onto the bridge brushing off his gloves. He pretty much left a dusty trail from that console to the bridge. Teal'c raised an eyebrow seeing a couple of broken blocks fall from his hands and he grind them into the floor.

"I have sent a advanced warning to Orilla. By providing them with the Replicator ships course and speed they should have an approximate location as to where and when it will drop out of hyperspace. What ships we have available, will be waiting in ambush."

"You believe that the Asguard vessels can destroy the Replicators before they can raise their shields." Teal'c said.

"They will only be defenseless for a few moments, but if my calculations are accurate, that should be sufficient."

More memories flashed through her head and into Fifth's as he kept messing in her mind. He pulled his hand out of her head making her drop to the floor in the middle of the room. She cried not only in pain, but fear and being invaded.

"Stop it please." she cried rolling onto her back and grabbing her head as he walked around her talking.

"Why should I?" he said with anger.

"You can't change what happened. Does this make you feel better? I never intended to abandon you." she said getting up. She only could get to kneeling on her knees though.

"But you did. You gained my trust then you used me and left me behind."

"It wasn't my decision." she said trying to get him to understand.

"You could have come back for me."

"There was no time." she shouted.

"Time? Thanks to what you did I had plenty of time, to think about what a fool I was."

"Fifth I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what we did to you." she said breaking up.   
"Yes…." he said getting on his knees. "You are now."

"Part of being human is having compassion. Learning to forgive." she said crying.

"Yes. I'm not there yet. I need more time." he said bringing his hand up.

She jerked as he moved closer. That was it for her. Her breaking point was reached. She silently wished Ford was here to save her as she cried out softly and broke down into tears. He stopped and put his hand on the side of her head as she kept crying. He started feeling sorry for her.

Daniel was in his office finishing the translation when Weir walked in.

"Progress?"

"Yeah, it basically confirms what we suspected. They think we are bluffing, but they have no way to confirm their suspicions, so they are not sure what to do."

"They could still try and draw Ba'al here. Let him figure it out for them."

"Yeah, that's dangerous for them, because if we can't power the weapon.."

"Which we can't."

"Ba'al will ended up with Earth and the Ancient weapon in his possession."

The alarms went off announcing an off world activation. She went over to the phone and got hold of upstairs.

"This is Weir, what's happening. Okay, we'll be right down." she said hanging it up. "Our guest just got a response."

They both left going to the control room.

They were waiting, since they could do little else when the screen came on with another Asguard showing.

"Commander Thor. This of the Aegir of the Valhalla. We have assumed defensive positions and are awaiting the target ship."

"Understood."

The Replicator ship came out of hyperspace above the Asguard planet. Several other Asguard ships were above it and they all opened fire. It took about ten hits then blew up in a blue explosion.

"The enemy ship has been destroyed." Aegir informed Thor.

"I am sorry Teal'c. Ford." Thor said.

Ford reached out behind him grabbing the console but failed to keep a grip as he slid to the floor.

"Mr. Primus?" Teal'c said moving to help him.

"I'm fine. I'm…..just…..let me be." he said with his voice breaking up. "Son of a…"

He was taking deep breaths as he tried to keep from bawling. Teal'c could see tears falling as Ford fought for control.

_I lost her. I never had the chance to tell her how much I truly cared, and I lost her._

_I am sorry Ford. I know how this feels. For what it is worth, she knew and you did tell her on many occasions._

_I wanted to ask her……Wait…something……is not right…wait!_

Ford stood up quickly startling them both.

"Wait!!! Sam is alive! She has to be. The Replicators would know that you could send a message ahead before they got to your planet. They would have planned for this. If there are Replicators on the planet, she is there with them. I bet my life on it!"

"That is a possibility." Thor said as Ford was wiping his eyes and muttering something he didn't hear.

Daniel rushed into the gate control room as the gate was being dialed to send their guest home.

"I need to see the most recent message they received."

The guy touched a few buttons bringing it up. Daniel read it quickly.

"It's unfortunate you're being recalled." Weir said standing down with the guest at the end of the ramp. The gate was still dialing. "I thought we were making such good progress."

"Your demands are ridiculous. We have no choice but to terminate negotiations." Camulus said standing at the end of the ramp.

"Well, give my regards to Ba'al." Weir said being sarcastically cheerful.

Weir left the room while Daniel was still up in the control room reading. The gate opened and the guest started toward the gate.

"Shut it down." Daniel said.

"What?" the guy next to him said.

Daniel moved around him hitting the abort button. The guest stopped at the mouth of the gate when it quit. They turned around in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Japanese lady asked as they walked down the ramp.

Weir had turned around coming back in and was there as Daniel came through the other door.

"The second message. They've been recalled because the System Lord's have decided to test our defenses. They are going to attack Earth. They'll be here within the hour." he said coming in front of them.

Weir was not happy with the news. She had guards come in and escort them to locked quarters.

"We are political dignitaries! How dare you prevent us from leaving!!!" Camulus said as they were surrounded.

"Sending ships here to attack us is an act of war, and a foolish one at that, given what are defenses are capable of." Weir stated forcefully.

"My lord did not order such action." Yu's aide said.

"Then undo it." Daniel said. "Tell the System Lords to call the ship back!"

"The decision they have made is one of desperation, forced upon them by your unwillingness to help." the Japanese lady said. "Persuading them to change its course can only be done in person."

"A full council vote." the aide said.

"Even if I did believe you, all good faith is out the window at this point." Weir said. She was really angry, but kept it in check. "You are our prisoners. Take them away."

At gun point, several of them, they were lead out of the room to secure rooms.

"Good thing Ford isn't here. I'm willing to bet he'd beat the hell out of them." Daniel said as the Goa'uld's were taken out of the room.

"I agree."

"Though, I have to say, I'd call it poetic justice. You know, if Ford was here to lay into them."

Thor's ship came out of hyperspace at his planet. The blue field it came from disappearing quickly as the ship moved forward.

"Greetings Thor." a Asguard on the screen said.

"Greetings." Thor said. Teal'c and Ford watched keeping silent, for the moment. "Teal'c, Ford, this is Penagal of the Asguard High Council."

Teal'c and Ford nodded.

"I regret to report that the debris from the destroyed Replicator ship could not be contained. We were unable to prevent countless Replicator parts from raining down on Orilla. They have already begun replicating and infesting our systems. Control of the city is in jeopardy."

"Should you not consider evacuating your people?" Teal'c asked.

"That is no longer possible." the other Asguard said.

"There are to many." Thor said. "We carried numerous stored minds aboard the computers of our ships when we fled our homeworld. When Orilla was finally found, we were able to place those minds into cloned bodies so that we could build our new colony."

"The Replicators have already infesting those systems needed to save those minds." Penagal said. "If we lose this battle, they will perish along with their bodies. Taking with them the hopes of the Asguard race."

"Orilla is the last chance we'll ever have of rebuilding our empire." Thor said.

"Then we must find a way to save it." Teal'c said.

"Jack knows."

"Indeed."

Just outside of Earth's orbit, the Prometheus was standing guard, as it were. She was keeping watch for not only the approaching Goa'uld ship, but anything else that might come.

"Sir, sensors have detected an alien vessel." a female officer said as she pushed various buttons. "It exited hyperspace 14,000 kilometers out. Eight degrees starboard."

"Designation?"

"None yet sir. Vessel is the size of a Goa'uld mothership. Closing fast, visual range in six seconds."

"Hold your positions. Prepare to fire."

She called out a countdown.

"On screen. Maximum magnification."

One the computer like screen a picture with data underneath and beside the starfield showed a small dot which didn't get much bigger with the magnification.

"Open a channel. Broadcast on all frequencies and translate into Goa'uld." he said getting out of the command chair.

"Yes sir." she said pushing more buttons.

"This is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the United States Air Force Prometheus. Unidentified vessel, failure to reply will be constituted as an act of aggression and we will respond with the full force of our weapons."

The screen changed saying incoming transmission. The picture changed showing Ford and Teal'c.

"You can stand down Colonel. It's just us coming back with a friend." Ford said.

"Teal'c." the lady said.

She must have known him personally because Ford had no idea who she was. Actually he barely knew many of the women there at the SGC.

"We offer greetings from Thor the Supreme Commander of the Asguard fleet. We are aboard the Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"We are just here to pick up a few things then go help them with some troubles back home. And to help Colonel O'Neill." Ford said.

The Colonel of the Prometheus smiled.

"Glad to see you are okay SG-1. Where's M…"

"Sorry, we can't really talk much more. Got things to do." Ford said quickly. Thor cut off the com per Ford's request.

Needless to say, the Prometheus crew was stumped as to why, but seeing that SG-1 was okay, they went back to their duties. The colonel thought Ford's quick and somewhat forceful response was strange but there was little he could do about it.

In the briefing room, guards were more around seeing as to the new situation. They had assault rifles with them this time. The guest were seated at the table ready to talk again as Weir walked out of her office.

"I have just received word that the Asguard have arrived. They want to witness the demonstration of our new Ancient defense technology that you have forced us into." she said holding her hands behind her back.

"There's still time to call off the attack." she said after they had looked at each other.

"We would also like to witness the demonstration." the Japanese lady said.

Daniel came into the room by the stairs just then.

"Your ship isn't coming. It was destroyed on route by Ba'al. The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing, and you're losing the war." he said placing his hands on his hips.

"And so are you." Lord Yu said.

Suddenly Daniel was engulfed in a white light and disappeared. Everyone looked around at each other.

Daniel appeared on Thor's ship next to the window, same spot as where the other members of SG-1 had been beamed up as the cargo ship fell apart. He looked behind him then back at them.

"Hey guys." he said walking toward them.

"Our new colony is in grave jeopardy. The Replicators have escaped the Time Dilatation Device and are threatening to destroy the Asguard." Thor said.

"Okay, so what can we do?" Daniel asked.

"Thor believes the Ancient knowledge stored in O'Neill's mind can help destroy the Replicators once and for all." Teal'c stated.

"But Jack's frozen down in Antarcti…"

The sound of Asguard beaming technology was heard and in a pod that only showed from half way up the chest and up showed Jack. Some control device was on it to.

"That was quick." Ford said going over.

Jack looked asleep. Daniel walked over and looked at Jack then looked at Teal'c and Ford.

"As I was saying, where's Sam?"

"I failed to keep her from being taken by the Replicators. She's…..talk to Teal'c." he said sadly as he tapped on the glass. Needless to say Jack didn't move.

"Ford is correct. Whether she survived the destruction of their ship or not is unknown. Ford believes that she is still alive. I believe it is also possible."

Daniel didn't like the news, but said nothing.

Carter awoke in her bed. She got up slowly looking around seeing is was her home but different. She got out of the bed and noticed she had much longer hair, past shoulder length. She then went into the kitchen seeing it was clean, but something was cooking in the oven. Seeing no one else in the house she got a coat on and went outside. Ford was outside working in the garden. She didn't remember there being a garden though. Just lots of flowers and pretty bushes. He turned looking at her.

"Morning. Or is it afternoon? Sleep well." he said getting up and brushing himself off.

"What's going on?"

"Going on? I don't get it." he said raising an eyebrow as he set some gardening tools aside as well as his gloves.

"This, everything looks different. What the hell happened?"

Ford closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You hungry. Let's go in."

"This isn't happening. It can't be real. The last thing I remember is I was on a Replicator ship…and this is another way of screwing with my mind." she said looking at the ground thinking.

"Here's what I know and I've had to tell you numerous times. You quit the SGC after that incident. Something happened that you have never talked about and I have never pushed you into talking about and that's why you left. We got married over a year ago and have lived here ever since. You have thought about moving a couple of times, but have never actually made a decision. Pretty much since whatever happened you've been seeing a shrink because you can't shake the nightmares. It was a very bad mission that went wrong. That's it." he said putting a hand on her shoulder gently. He then kissed her lightly. She didn't kiss back at first.

"Did that feel real?"

"Yes." she said almost reluctantly.

"Okay. Let's go in unless you want to stay out here."

"Okay."

The Daniel Jackson was back in hyperspace headed for Orilla.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked Thor as the gray guy walked over to the pod.

"I am going to merge O'Neill's mind with the ships computer."

"You sure you want to give Jack that much access to the ship?" Ford said. "He might goof off with it."

Thor looked at him. If it was possible, Thor would have raised an eyebrow.

"It was a joke. Never mind."

"To merge him as you say, you're going to have to defrost him first, right? I bring this up because he was near death when we froze him." Daniel said quickly.

He could tell right away that Thor had no idea where Ford was going with what he said. It was a little on the funny side though, but certain problems and circumstances made the joke barely laughable at this moment.

"Hopefully the pod will sustain his life." Thor said.

"Hopefully?" Daniel said after the SG team looked at each other.

"What other choice do we have?" Thor said turning to Daniel.

"Well, can't you just save him like the last time this happened? Just wipe the Ancient knowledge from his mind."

"Then we might lose the only chance at finding something that could defeat the Replicators and maybe an idea or two on how to defeat the Goa'uld." Ford said standing up.

"Ford is correct." Thor said.

"You have no right to risk his life. And you, I can't believe…" Daniel started in.

"Daniel. What would Jack choose? I know if I had the knowledge, I would choose this." Ford said slowly as he looked at him. "And Sam would too."

"I believe O'Neill would approve." Teal'c stated.

"We can't make that choice for him, no matter what's at stake. Can't you just extract the Ancient information into the computer? Then we can all benefit from it, maybe even learn how to use the Ancient weapons on Earth."

"You cannot even begin to comprehend the extent of what was unfolding in O'Neill mind. Our scientist long ago extracted parts of the library of Ancient knowledge and learned much from it. We have been studying it for as long as I can remember and we have barely scratched the surface."

"So we would be looking for a needle in a haystack." Daniel said.

"A haystack of infinite size." Thor said.

"That's big." Daniel said.

"Well, once Jack is hooked up to the computer he can download what he knows into it." Ford said. "It should work in theory."

"I am hoping that O'Neill's conscious mind can provide a direct conduit to the information we need." Thor said working on the console.

The guest were all placed under lock and key in separate rooms of the base. In Lord Yu's room, they did little except sit and wait. The door buzzed and opened. Lord Yu was sitting on the bed while the aide was standing by.

"You requested to see me?" Weir said coming in. The door was opened by a guard.

"You must let us go." the aide said.

"I don't have to do anything at this point." she said angrily. "If that's what…" she said turning away.

"If your intent is to extract information from us, you should know I will die before I say anything." he said stepping forward. "And nothing my master says can be trusted."

"Look, no one has decided what to do with you."

"Anubis was overconfident and he still needed the bulk of his armada to keep the System Lords at bay. The fleet he used to attack Earth was small, compared to that which Ba'al will have to defeat the System Lords. He will rule the galaxy. And when that happens, no weapons will be powerful enough to stop him."

"What would you have me do?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Free us to fight. Or if we must….die with honor."

"He is not well." Thor said after a few moments. He had been working on scanning and other functions of the pod before speaking.

"I told you." Daniel said where he had his head in his arms on the console.

Teal'c was next to him while Ford was against the wall watching what Thor was doing. So many questions went through his head, but he didn't disturb Thor.

"The process of interfacing his mind is complex."

"Hello? Testing, testing, one, two, testing, testing, hello? Is this thing on?" Jack said through the ships intercom suddenly.

"Jack?" Daniel said coming over to the pod.

"O'Neill, can you hear us?" Thor asked.

"Hey! Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Your mind has been interfaced with the Daniel Jackson." Thor said.

"What?" Jack said.

"What?" Daniel said more bewildered.

"The name of Thor's ship is the Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"All the information in the ships computer is available to you." Thor said.

"Ah, right, here we go. This is cool." Jack said. "I can do pretty much anything I want can't I."

Teal'c and Daniel rolled their eyes looking around as Jack spoke. Jack turned the lights on and off a few times.

"Dammit Jack! Knock it off. We have more important things at stake." Ford yelled.

"Sorry." he said turning the lights back on.

"If you wish, you may appear to us as a holo…" Thor was saying when Jack showed up near the console. He shook himself.

"Damn." he said. His voice had a computer lacing in it.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"It's a little weird. But yeah, I'm okay." he said waving his hand.

"At least you're not speaking Ancient."

"There's that."

"Actually the computer is translating." Thor said.

"Ah." Jack said coming over to his body. "I've never looked better."

"There is not much time O'Neill."

"Thor's planet….." Teal'c began saying.

"I know. Ships log."

"Can you help with the Replicators?" Thor asked.

"Already on it."

"Jack.."

"Daniel. The computer recorded the whole conversation. Thanks for your concern." Jack said. He looked around a bit then waved his hands in front of him.

"Talk amongst yourselves." he said then went back to the console and faded away.

Weir came back into Camulus's room after the guard opened the door.

"I've discussed the situation with my superiors and we have decided to let you all go." she said holding her hands together in front of her. Camulus was sitting on the bed looking deep in thought as he held his hands together under his chin.

"I must admit that comes as a surprise." he said sitting up.

"Well it seems we haven't had much success in interrogating Goa'uld's in the past. It has been made apparent to me that you are much more useful fighting Ba'al." she said getting ready to leave.

"Dr. Weir."

"You know my name?" she said with her hand on the door.

"This may come as a surprise to you." he said standing.

"Well at this point I don't think anything can surprise me."

"I wish to request asylum."

"Well it seems as though I was wrong again."

"My fleet was destroyed before I came here. My domain was among the first to fall. I have nothing left with which to fight. The only thing waiting for me through the Stargate is shame and torture. So it is not true that I will be more useful to you out there. Perhaps, I can be some use to you here."

Weir was surprised yet again as she thought.

Carter did go inside with him and they had pancakes.

"Thanks. That was great." she said putting her fork down. Ford nodded and took the plates away. "It tasted very real."

Ford set the plates in the soapy water and sighed. She sighed as well.

"I was thinking we could rent a movie tonight, sit down and try to forget about the past. Watch anything you want."

"You can't really expect me to play along." she said.

Ford dropped the plate he was washing in the sink and it shattered making her jump.

"Sam. You're really making this difficult." he said slowly.

"It just can't be real."

He turned around quickly.

"What in the hell do I have to do to prove it is?!!! I gave up everything to be with you. I didn't mind and still don't, but whatever happened that day really messed you up in the head. We've been married for over a year and still no honeymoon. Other than a occasional kiss, that's as close as you've allowed me! You barely talk to me anymore about the past and nothing about what happened on that ship! I can't help you if you don't let me in!" he yelled.

"See. That is not Ford! He would not be like this."

Ford sighed and looked at the counter top.

"Sam. I loved you from the first day I saw you and still do, but this is not going to work if it keeps up. My patience is beginning to be tested here. You just push me away on some days. Even though I can't die, it's killing me some days anyway."

"Nothing you say is ever going to convince me. I know who you are, I just don't understand why. What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" she said shaking her head.

Ford walked out from behind the counter and moved to her. As he got near the table he changed to look like Fifth.

"Because I love you." he said smiling.

Sam sat back feeling scared but tried not to show it.

Teal'c and Thor were looking at the screen of some weapon Jack was making.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked.

"I am unsure." Thor said turning to the pod.

"It seems O'Neill's mind is building something virtually, in conjunction with the ships computer. I do not know how much longer his life can be sustained." he said looking at the small console on the pod.

"Jack! Can you hear me?" Daniel asked.

"I must revive him now."

"Wait, not yet!" Jack said as Thor activated the console.

A red light beamed over Jacks face twice then the glass panel moved back. Jack reached up and touched his head. Ford was looking at him from behind him while Teal'c and Daniel was on the side.

"Oy. What a headache."

"Take it easy, you've been through a lot." Daniel said kneeling down.

He looked at them all then put his arm down.

"What now?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting my head sucked, by one of those damned, Ancient head suckers…" he said as Daniel and Ford helped him out. He sat on the head part. "And something about twins."

"Great. Forgot everything." Ford muttered. "Wait, twins?"

Jack looked at Teal'c curiously.

"Teal'c, what's with the hair?"

"O'Neill."

"Thor." he said looking over at him. "Do you have an aspirin?"

"You will feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return."

Jack nodded then looked back at Teal'c who was smiling.

"Teal'c, what's with the hair?"

"The specifications for the device you created still remain in the computer. I will attempt to synthesize it." he said working on the console.

A beam of light appeared on the table just off from Thor's main computer console and the device was there. Everyone looked but Ford was the only one that went over.

"Sweet." he said sounding sleepy. "What is it?"

"We don't know, but you made it?" Daniel said looking back at him.

"No."

"Yes." Daniel said quickly.

Jack looked back at it and squinted. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Knock it off guys." Ford said.

"You accessed the Ancient knowledge in your mind and used the ships computer to design it." Thor said making Daniel jump.

"Doesn't mean I know what it is." Jack said.

"It was doubtful at best that he would remember. The knowledge of the Ancients is gone."

"All right, let me have a look." he said getting out of the pod.

Daniel and Teal'c had to help him stand.

"Got legs. Whoa." he said as they helped him over.

"It's a weapon. I can tell you that much. Got what looks to be a trigger or something close. I'm not testing it though. Might blow out the wall here, maybe." Ford said tapping the face plate.

It looked more like a strange octagonal shield with some wires and a large slip on hand device behind it. Very strange and hard to describe. Jack looked it over as he stood behind it and tapped on it. Thor looked at him expectantly from his side.

"A weapon you think?"

"I'm an expert in that field remember. Besides, a….glorified toaster oven isn't going to kill the Replicators, so what else could it be?"

"Hmm." he said, then after a moment. "I've got nothing."

"Why does that not surprise me."

The ship dropped out of hyperspace and another Asguard came on the screen.

"Penagal. I am relieved you are still able to communicate." Thor said.

"Talk about bad reception though." Ford said seeing the screen was fuzzing out some.

"It may not last long. Were you able to procure a means to fight the Replicators?"

"Possibly. We still need to do more research."

"You should know those infecting the colony are behaving in an organized fashion unlike any Replicators we have encountered before."

"Perhaps they are being controlled by a human form leader that has yet to reveal themselves." Thor said.

"If the human form Replicator survived then it's possible that Sam survived as well isn't it?" Daniel said.

"I said that earlier." Ford stated.

"Right. You did say that. Sorry."

"It is also possible that the old human form Replicators have created a new human form to lead them as they did once before."

"Can you scan the planet for life signs?" Daniel asked.

"We already have. There are no life signs." Penagal said.

"They are hiding her from sensors." Ford said.

"Yeah. They probably are." Jack said slowly as he glared at Ford.

The screen went off suddenly as transmission was lost.

"Penagal. Can you hear me?" Thor said. He looked at them announcing they lost contact.

Fifth was sitting at the table with Carter talking to her still.  
"Did you really think you could convince me that this illusion was my life? That I would just accept it?"

"If it was something that you wanted badly enough in your mind."

"Is that why you tortured me for so long? So I would want this as an alternative?" she said looking around.

"No. I tortured you because I was mad. Why do you think I hated you so much for what you did to me."

Carter looked down at her hands as he continued.

"From the first moment we met, when you let me inside your mind…"

She looked back up at him.

"I saw you like no one else ever could."

"Human emotions can be very overwhelming. The fact that you feel anything is a miracle. It makes you very special."

"I'm glad you see that." he said smiling.

"Don't." she said putting a finger up. "You don't understand. I could never be happy this way."

"Then you will be unhappy, for a very long time." he said angrily.

Carter was in reality standing against the wall with Replicator blocks all around her and covering her, except her face. Her eyes open as her mind was manipulated. Replicators walked around her on the wall slowly.

The Stargate was open as the guest walked through the door to leave. They nodded to her as they walked up the ramp. Weir nodded back with her arms crossed. Guards were all around the gate room. The Japanese lady turned around to speak before leaving.

"Make sure Camulus knows, he will forever be branded a traitor and a coward."

With that parting of information she walked through the gate.

"You let her get captured? You don't even know if she is still alive."

"Jack, I would have stopped it if I could." Ford said forcefully. "I tried to keep her safe. I blew it. I'm kicking my self as it is, I don't need you helping out!"

"Yeah, you did and I'm chewing you out anyway. If she is dead…"

"You can shoot me in the head later if you wish, but only if she is gone. For now we have more important things to do. I'm believing she is still with one of those human form Replicators. If memory serves me, it's probably Fifth. And really this is all your fault!" he said pointing a finger into his chest roughly.

"My fault?" he said curious as to this accusation and somewhat angry at the accusation. He rubbed his chest where Ford poked him hard and almost knocked him over. "Ow."

"Yeah. Had you brought him along those couple of years ago and allowed him on the Prometheus, there's a good chance that the war with the Replicators would be over and this wouldn't be happening."

"I made a decision…"

"And it was the wrong one!"

"Ford. O'Neill. This is non productive." Teal'c stated looking at the both of them with a mean glare.

"Truce." Jack said after a moment.

"Truce." Ford said shaking his hand.

Thor was looking over the unknown weapon that Jack had created.

"Most intriguing."

"Can you make it work?" Daniel asked.

The other three were behind him near the console keeping quiet this time.

"To be honest. I am exactly unsure as to what it is. It could be a weapon as Ford Primus has stated, but not like anything I have seen."

"Don't look at me." Jack said when Daniel turned to him.

"Thor this is Commander Aegir of the Valhalla." the Asguard said coming on the screen. "We have lost contact with the colony."

"Aegir. What have you to report."

"We have located what appears to be the remains of a human form Replicator floating in space. It obviously survived the destruction of its ship. By all appearances it is currently inactive."

"Transmit coordinates." Thor said.

"Use caution Thor." he said then the screen went off.

Ford popped his knuckles and slid on his gloves.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Thor walked over to his main console.

"Thor is beaming it aboard and I don't think it's dead. Why would we get that sort of break."

"True. That is right, Thor?"

"Yes O'Neill. We may gain insight as to their weaknesses. We must learn the location of the human form controlling the Replicators on the planet." he said touching his console.

The pod that was holding Jack now held a black short haired Replicator. Some area's on him showed more blocks than human form.

"Anybody recognize him?" Daniel said leaning over barely.

"No." Teal'c said.

"Is it dead?" Jack asked putting his hands on the pod and looking in.

"Hopefully, not completely." Thor said.

Jack backed off as though he got shocked. Ford almost chuckled as he walked past Jack and looked in the pod.

"All Replicators are linked by a sophisticated communication system. If we can tap into their network, we will be able to see what any of the other Replicators can see."

"And if he wakes up, is this pod going to hold him?"

"Probably not."

"Then perhaps there is not great wisdom in this." Jack said as Teal'c grabbed the shotgun and cocked it making Daniel and Jack jump.

"I will transport it back into space if necessary, but we must take the risk."

"Good." Jack said shaking a finger as he saw what Teal'c had grabbed.

He ran over and grabbed a weapon for himself and Daniel. He walked back over handing a PC-90 to him. The screen came up showing what a human would call static but not with the same sound. It was more like a series of clicks. Soft and small sounding.

"What's that?" Daniel asked looking at the screen briefly.

"Replicator communication data." Thor said. "I am searching for any references to other human forms."

"You can't just keep me here forever!" Carter said coming out of her hallway. Fifth just stood in the living room with his hands behind his back listening.

"Yes I can."

"No matter what you ever do, I will never, ever, participate in this fantasy."

He looked away from her quickly like he noticed something.

"What?" she asked.

Jack and them were still looking at the pod keeping their guns on it. Ford was standing out of the way of fire, but right near the pod. Jack looked back at the screen and didn't look away. Ford glanced then completely looked heading to the screen.

"It's Sam! She's alive!" he said walking to the screen.

"Zoom in!" Jack said.

The screen moved closer and somewhat clearer to show Sam inside a Replicator wall.

"It is Sam." Daniel said.

"Can you pinpoint her location?" Jack asked.

"She is in a small Replicator structure on the planet. It is some distance outside the colony. Near a rich vein of Neutronium." he said as the screen changed showing a picture of the planet where the Replicator structure was. All your really could see was a large forest and a locator for where she was.

"They must be using it to create more human Replicators." Teal'c said.

Ford walked away from the screen and passed by them going to the pod. He was in the line of fire this time.

"At least one of the human form Replicators must have separated from the ship with Major Carter prior to it exiting hyperspace." Thor said.

"Good. He's awake." Ford said sounding evil like.

"Move." Jack said.

"Not a chance. I'm going to get some answers if he gets out."

The human form Replicator looked at them then at Ford. His body shifted like when the liquid terminator in Terminator Two fixed himself. Jack and the other two took a few steps back.

"Beam it out!" Jack yelled.

The transported beam tried to beam him out but wasn't working.

"I am trying. It has made it self resistant."

The lights went out in the room as power slightly failed.

"It has breached the internal barrier and interfaced with the ships computer." Thor said.

The guy pulled back the cover and went to get out. Ford pulled him out very hard and forcefully and slammed him into the wall hard enough the wall dented.

"Tell your friend to let Carter go and you can go free, my personal promise, or else."

The guy smiled and grabbed Ford's arms trying to break free. Ford dug his fingers in. If it were a human he did this too the ribs would have cracked and there would be massive bleeding. In this case the guy only cringed slightly. Ford pulled him off the wall and slammed him into the side of the pod where he avoided being hit in the face.

"Get that damned weapon!!!" Ford said hitting the guy with a right hook.

Part of the Replicator came away in his hand. It turned into a few blocks which he dropped.

"Interesting." Thor said as the Replicator got off the ground.

"You're not so invulnerable are you." Ford sneered as the guy shifted his body making the ripped out section disappear.

Bullets burst through him as Teal'c and Daniel gave him several rounds. Ford slid his hidden blade out as they stopped shooting. The Replicator shifted again and swung at Ford who came close again. Ford brought his right arm up slicing the Replicator arm right off. The other arm came out quick hitting Ford in the face throwing him into the pod. Ford shook it off and put his fist into the guys face. Blade first. His other blade came out and he made several quick moves through the body cutting parts off. He backed off finding no blade on his right arm. The human form Replicator, now more a pile of parts, was turning back into a human form was suddenly disintegrated into dust as a wave washed over him and Ford.

"Had to do something." Jack said as everyone looked at him. He had the strange weapon on his right hand. "Ford said it was a weapon."

The lights came back on and everyone slowly started moving again.

"It seems to have disrupted all communication between the individual cells, rendering each one inert." Thor said. "We have tried to duplicate this technology in the past with no success."

"Great. Does that mean we can use this thing to whack the rest of those bugs?" Jack asked.

"Even better O'Neill. Now that I have seen what the device does. I may be able to duplicate a much larger version to broadcast a disruption wave all over Orilla."

"All good. While you're doing that…"

"I cannot transport you inside the Replicator ship while it's on the planet. Their defenses prevent it, but I can get you close."

"Close is good."

"Here. Take this. So we may communicate." Thor said handing over one of those pearl half egg shaped devices. Jack picked it up and nodded.

Ford retracted the left side blade and grabbed a couple of guns. They got together and Thor beamed them all down. It was a very wooded area but looked like many trails were around.

"Were you going to try and tear him apart?"

"Quite literally until there was nothing left to rebuild into." Ford growled as he held two PC-90's.

"I thought you would say that." Jack said as they walked slowly through the woods.

They had taken a good few yards worth of steps and seen nor heard anything. Teal'c suddenly turned around seeing a rattling Replicator on the tree. He blasted it then backed up with the others into a small open area. There was tons of them coming at them instantly. They opened up on them quickly. Jack was doing better since he was taking them out at about twenty or more at a time.

"Who's your daddy?!!!" Jack yelled shooting at a bunch near Daniel.

"Stop!!!"

They all turned around seeing Fifth standing next to a tall old tree with lots of moss. Figured as it were, Ford was the closest to him and instantly pointed both guns at him. He almost fired to.

"If you harm me or anymore of my brethren, Major Carter will died instantly." he said as the remaining Replicators moved over to him. Ford tossed his two guns on the ground.

"Let her go. You want someone to torture or get information or whatever the hell you want, take me. I'll take her place."

"You would hardly be worth it." Fifth said to Ford. He then turned away leaving. Ford started to go after him.

"Ford!" Jack yelled.

It took everything Ford had not to go after the arrogant man. He lifted his left hand in the air clenching and unclenching it. The others jumped as he lashed out with the same hand taking a large chunk out of the tree as he hit it.

"Damn!!" he yelled.

Thor brought his ship down and parked it over the colony.

"O'Neill, I have successfully modified my ship to emit a massive disrupting wave."

"Excellent. I knew you could do it." Jack said through the small device.

"The weapon is only fifty percent charged. If this works, you will have saved the Asguard once again."

"I'm really happy for ya. Extremely proud. But we have a little problem down here. Fifth detected our approach and claims he can kill Carter instantly." Jack said standing.

Daniel was standing just away from him some while Teal'c walked around looking. Ford sat on the ground tapping the back of his head against the damaged tree in frustration.

"O'Neill…"

"Hey! I know what you're going to say! Her life was already sacrificed, and you got your whole planet to worry about…but…..I got problems too."

"Jack…" Daniel said.

"Hang on a second."

They could hear lots of metal moving.

"This could be very bad." Daniel said raising his gun. There was tons of them coming at them, including some of the bigger versions.

Ford grabbed the guns he dropped and stood up. They stood together near each other and waited. The bugs went past them, completely ignoring them. Ford even reached out and it brushed his hand on one as it kept going.

"This isn't good." he muttered.

"What are they doing?!" Daniel said.

"Looks like they are running away." Jack said. "Thor you ready yet?!"

"What is happening O'Neill?"

"They are running away."

"You must stop them O'Neill. The weapon is not ready yet. They cannot be permitted to escape."

"Come on!" Jack said motioning them to follow after the bugs.

"I know you can hear me!!" Carter yelled coming out of the house.

"What's happening?! Fifth where are you?!" she yelled walking down the steps into the yard looking around.

"We must leave." Fifth said after she turned around seeing him.

"Why?"

"The have found a means to fight us."

"The Asguard? How?"

"The one you call O'Neill."

"What?" she said moving closer.

"There are still many of us left in the city. We cannot wait for them. They will be killed." he said looking off to the side.

"Don't expect me to be sorry."

"Your friends. They are killing…trying to stop us."

They found them buggers, no pun intended and poured it on. Jack was shutting them down quickly while the other three were blasting them to pieces.

"They are trying to save me."

"No. They do not care about you. I told them I would kill you if they did not stop." he said walking forward.

She had to step back. He looked off to his left suddenly.

The group walked out of some low trees finding a very large construct of Replicator parts. It looked a lot like a spider with its legs out holding it up. Lots of Replicators were merging with it. The thing had to be at least the size of a construction dump truck.

"Whoa. That is…."

"Strange? Freaky?" Jack suggested.

"The biggest metal spider I have ever seen." Ford said in awe.

"Ugly." Jack muttered.

"Well, we know these won't do any good." he said dropping the PC's and pulling his shotgun out and pulling several explosive rounds out slowly.

"I can't do this." he said as he stopped loading it.

"Carter…"

"I can't Jack. You got the weapon that will anyway." Ford said putting them away. "The best I can do is try and rip it apart."

"Then why don't you kill me? You know why my friends won't just stop to save me?"

"No."

"Because they know when it comes right down to it, they know I would rather be dead than trapped like this forever. No matter what you feel for me, I will never love you back. Kill me if you want, but if you have one shred of humanity, and you really truly love me, you'll let me go." _I hope he doesn't kill me. I finally have a chance at a real life. A possible family life. _

He looked off to the side as he thought. He looked sad to her, but she didn't really care, much. He looked back at her slowly and was actually crying.

Jack and the others watched at the Replicator structure rose into the air and brought its legs in and flew off quickly into hyperspace. Jack went to aim but couldn't do it. Above the colony, Thor had fully powered up the weapon and fired it. A large wave dispersed over the colony and then the whole planet.

"O'Neill. The weapon worked. Reports from the colony say that all remained Replicators have been neutralized. While the ship did escape, at least we have an effect means to fighting them now."

"Yeah, well. At least there's that." Jack said. They were all feeling terrible seeing as Carter wasn't with them.

Ford looked ready to drop or pass out possibly as he leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

"O'Neill, I am detecting a fifth life sign in your immediate vicinity."

Ford grabbed the device from Jack scaring him momentarily.

"What direction?!!!"

Thor rattled off a northeastern direction. Ford tossed the device in the air not hearing anything else as he ran.

"Geez, didn't even give us a chance to follow or anything. Let's go." Jack said as he picked the device off the ground.

Ford did find her laying in a small open area. He ran up quickly slowly picked her up.

"Sam?"

"I'm okay." she said slowly.

"Jesus Christ Sam. You scared me to death." he said holding her close crying.

"I'm okay." she said holding him. "Now that you're here."

"She okay then?" Jack said walking up with the other two seeing them embraced. It took them a few moments to find out where Ford went. He took off like a bolt of lightening and was gone from sight quickly.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." she said as they stood up. "Glad to see you again."

"Likewise." he said giving her a hug.

"Let's go home." Daniel said.

"Good idea. Who knows how many Simpson's episodes I've missed. Wait, did you record them for me?" Jack said looking at Ford who was wiping his eyes. They could understand why and didn't say anything about it.

This lighten the mood well causing everyone to laugh except Jack.

"Yeah Jack. I never forgot." he said.

"Great. Let's go home."

On Thor's ship they were being taken home. The guys caught Ford in another room, on purpose because they wanted to talk to him alone. Carter was told by Jack it was a guy thing, again, and she stayed on the bridge with Thor, reluctantly still.

"Ford. Are you ever going to ask her?"

"The big question. After this incident. I'm really thinking about it. I seriously want to, but I'm going to find that ring first then ask."

"Good, because if you weren't, I, we were going to make you."

"Make me?" Ford said turning around.

"Yeah." Jack said feeling confident. "You're dragging her around, kinda."

"Glad to know you guys care." he said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm really happy to see you are behind me on this. I didn't know what you guys would have said when I asked her."

"Well, we just want to see her happy." Daniel said.

"Indeed. I have noticed that Major Carter has not had a family life like us."

"You're right Teal'c." Jack said after a moment. "Us three guys have had that marriage experience. She never has had the chance yet. You better make her happy."

"I promise to do whatever it takes to keep her that way." Ford said putting a hand up showing he was sincerely promising.

"Good for you. Let us know huh. We want to be there when you ask, if we can."

"If it's possible guys, I will let you know."

"You better make it possible." Jack stated. "I want to see her face light up."

"So do I." Daniel stated.

Carter wanted to know what they talked about, but despite how much she bugged Ford, he promised, under orders from Jack that he wouldn't say anything, though it was a lie. He also promised that they didn't talk about their three days together in each others bodies. She gave up when they got home, which luckily didn't take long.

After getting home they were able to get cleaned, check out, and dismissed from the infirmary. Weir was in the office putting her things away in boxes as Jack knocked on the door.

"Colonel come in." she said pulling something from the bottom desk drawer. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately." he said rubbing his hands together as he sat down.

"Well, you have been given a clean bill of health as far as the finest medical professionals on this planet are concerned." she said putting something in a box.

"Yeah, but what do they know." he said looking at his hands.

"The President asked me to extend a invitation to you. Dinner at the White House."

"Do you know what they are having?" he said shaking his head slightly. He didn't want to go and didn't really care.

"I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet." she said leaning on the desk.

"For what?"

"You've risked your life over and over and asked for nothing in return."

"Well, don't be fooled. I'm making a list." he said smiling with a nod.

"Well I doubt very much that there is anything that can properly repay you."

"You going somewhere?" he asked looking around seeing the boxes.

"As a matter of fact, the President has asked me to supervise the research of the Ancient outpost." she said still packing. "It's going to be a delicate situation given all the various international claims that are already being made on the site."

"Sounds right up your alley."

"Yeah, well so much more than this job."

"Does that mean Hammond will be coming back?"

"No. He's being promoted. He will be overseeing all things pertaining to Earth's defense. The SGC, the 303, the Antarctic site…I believe it is being called, Homeworld Security."

Jack nodded. "Any idea who we are going to be stuck with?"

She crossed her arms smiling.

"There is one man who the President believes can run the SGC and make it politically viable from an international perspective, despite the fact that he is part of the American military establishment."

"Do we know this….shrub?" he said almost sarcastically.

"Well you know him rather well." she said holding herself up with her hands on the desk as she slowly spoke who it was. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, you." she said smiling.

"Brigadier. Hmm. Well, it is on my list."

"Congratulations."

He got up speaking.

"I should be clear. I like the promotion, the pay check, the parking spot, but I really don't want to be in charge of anything, no."

"Sadly all those things kinda go together." she said putting her hands behind her back. "So I guess you have some thinking to do."

"I hate that."

Jack had gotten his team together, told them about the news which Ford thought was great news as did the others in some ways and they were discussing it in Daniel's office.

"Maybe you should break it down into pros and cons." Daniel said. Ford sat next to him with Carter on his left followed by Teal'c then Jack.  
"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man." Jack said looking at the strange object Daniel had amongst his other things in his hand then at them.

"Can't stick anyone but yourself then huh. There's always the mirror."

Everyone but Jack laughed at Ford's joke. Jack only rolled his eyes.

"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there." Carter said.

"If Ba'al is gaining dominance over the System Lords we face a formidable challenge ahead." Teal'c said.

"Plus, who knows where and when Fifth and the other Replicators will turn up." Carter said.

"Here on Earth we have never been under so much scrutiny as we will be now that the other governments know about the Stargate." Daniel said.

"I've never had a desk."

"That's a con?" Daniel said.

"Con."

"Wait. I have a desk, Carter has a desk, so does Daniel." Ford said. "I've seen your desk. And you at it. You have Homer scratched into the top."

"For the record sir. You do have a desk." Carter said.

"I do?" Jack said like he believed he didn't. "And Homer is on it?"

"Stupid only goes so far." Ford said.

"Yeah, well…."

"On the flip side of the coin, nobody knows how to run this place better than you." Daniel said.

"Why thank you Daniel."

"With a little help from your friends and advisors of course."

"If you don't take the job sir, we could end up with someone much worse." Carter said.

"Probably someone who's never heard of this place." Ford said. "Think about it this way, with you in charge, at least you know the job is getting done right or at least the way you would like it."

"That's a pro." Daniel said nodding.

"I for one, will miss you accompanying us on our missions O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Now see, I'm not sure if I'm ready to give that up either. Watching you guys go off and have all the fun." he said pouting as he looked at his hands.

"Risking our lives in the face of danger." Daniel said.

"Yeah, that. Seeing Ford get shot and survive many times over." he said smiling.

"I should have seen that coming." Ford said chuckling with them.

"Well I'm sure there will be situations were you can accompany us in the field." Carter said. "Sir."

"You'll be in charge. You can do whatever you want." Daniel said.

"I'll be able to do whatever I want." Jack said sounding like he brighten up a bit.

"Within reason…sir."

"Think about everything that has happened since the SGC started. With everything that you have seen here and have seen done, if there was or is something you don't like that is within reason as Sam said, you can change it. You'll have your own semi private office to place whatever you want. If you could get approval you could build onto this place possibly. Forget the cons and think about what you can do to this place to liven it up as it were."

"Now see, that is a pro." Jack said pointing at Ford. "I can change a few things around here. I always wondered about if they could put a pool in possibly."

"A pool Jack?" Daniel said.

"Yeah. Some people have said they wish one was close. In the base it would work well. Improve moral maybe." he said putting the strange object down. "Ford once suggested it."

They looked at him.

"I like to swim." Ford said shrugging. "Helps me vent sometimes."

"Also could practice my fly fishing." he said making a fishing gesture.

"Indeed. As Ford said, I saw that coming."

This got a great amount of laughter out of them. As it was Teal'c didn't do much in the way of jokes, but when he did, it was good.

Down in the gate room a podium with the seal of the United States of America along with four flags behind it stood on the ramp. Everyone that was an officer was assembled into the room. Everyone else was in the control room watching. Teal'c, Daniel, Carter, and Ford were standing off to the left of the ramp in special dress clothes. Carter was in uniform though. Weir walked up going behind the podium.

"Although my time here has been brief, it has been indelible. I will remember every one of you and your hard work. I'm not one for long goodbye's so without further ado, it is with great pleasure that I introduce you to your new commanding officer. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

The door leading to the control room opened and Jack walked out of full dress uniform. Minus the hat. Everyone stood at attention as he walked by up the ramp. Carter noticed Ford did the same even though he had no rank. But he did it just like he was trained like everyone else that was enlisted. Weir walked down off it as he took the podium. Teal'c nodded to O'Neill as he walked by.

He tapped the mike first.

"At ease."

Everyone followed the order and looked more comfortable.

"You all know how much I……love speeches. So I'll make this short. I wish I could say, I didn't owe anything, to anyone. But the truth is, I would not be standing here if not for the support of each and everyone of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we have had in the past and as good as you deserve."

"Here, here." Daniel said. Everyone started clapping for him.

He looked at them all with a partial smile as the clapped. After they were finished he continued.

"The other reason I took this job, was because I could do really cool stuff like this. It is with great pride, that as the first order of business as Commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."

She was surprised and shocked in some ways as he called her up. Everyone clapped greatly for her. She came up and Walter came forward to read as Jack put on her new pins.

"The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and capabilities in Major Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter is herby promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force."

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." Jack said saluting her. She saluted back and everyone clapped again.

"Now raise your right hand and repeat after me." he said. She did and he continued.

"I, insert name." he said raising his as well.

"I, Samantha Carter….."

After the promotion, the SG-1 group went out to celebrate at the local diner. Jack went telling them it was probably his last night out with them so he'd get on his new duties in the morning. There was cake and lots of fun. Ford still didn't drink though and none of them got plastered, slightly drunk, but not plastered. He ended up driving Carter home and she talked about what happened to her seeing as she needed to get it off her mind. They talked, her doing the most of talking though, and he listened. She eventually cried herself to sleep on his lap and he stayed there all night watching her.

Out in space, very far away, the rebuilt Replicator ship traveled on. Fifth walked up to a wall as many Replicators worked on something being made inside it.

"Don't be afraid. I know the first moment of consciousness can be frightening. I will show you everything. Share everything I know. You have no idea how happy I am that we were able to collect enough Neutronium."

Fifth backed up a step as a female walked out of the wall now that the Replicators were finished. She stood in the middle of the room with a slime of some sort all over her.

"We have much time to share. We must search for a new home for our brethren to propagate. It will pass quickly for us though. Soon enough, everyone will know. Together, we cannot be stopped." he said touching her face.

It was a copy of Samantha Carter.

Opening part of Stargate Atlantis before leaving Earth………..

Just above the Antarctic snow, a large dome was built over the site where Colonel O'Neill, now General, had found the outpost that saved the world. One section led off to a couple of buildings as did two other branches. Like a triangle branch design. An elevator was going down into the depths of the ice to the outpost. It was officially, but not to the public, the longest elevator ride in the world, probably in existence. A large area had been excavated out and machines, computers, shelves and other equipment and lots of lights were around the place. Many people were working on the technology that was discovered. Doctor Weir walked off the elevator hearing an announcement.

"This is operations. General O'Neill is inbound. Twenty minutes out."

She walked over grabbing a electronic clipboard and signed in.

"Doctor Weir." a guy said while working on one of the only remaining Ancient missiles that Jack used earlier.

It looked strange, like something from the depths of the sea.

"Peter." she said signing and walking toward the chair O'Neill used.

"You see. Nothing!" a Scottish guy said getting out of the chair and putting his hands in the air exasperated.

"Carson! Get back here." another guy said standing next to it.

"I can sit in that chair all bloody day long and nothing will happen! It's a waste of time!" he said walking away and passing Weir. He had a Scottish accent as well. "Excuse me Doctor Weir."

"He's not even trying." the other guy said walking up to her.

"He's the one who discovered the gene that this technology responds to." she said pointing at the guy walking away.

"Yeah, well he says he wished he never had it." the upset and aggravated man said.

"Really?"

"I know. Can you believe that?" he said sounding surprised.

"We could always test you a third time Rodney."

"That's very funny." he said sarcastically.

They started walking over to the chair as she spoke.

"We have only found a handful of people that are genetically compatible with the Ancient technology, and despite your heroic efforts to interface your technology with theirs, we need everyone of them to sit in this chair. Including Doctor Beckett." she said standing beside it on the right side.

Rodney stood just off to the left in front of it with his hands behind his back.

"What am I suppose to do? He's afraid of the thing." he said gesturing.

"This chair controls the most powerful weapon known to human kind. I'm afraid of the thing." she said chuckling slightly but not in a funny way. "But every time someone sits in it, we learn something new about the Ancients who built this outpost. Doctor Beckett should be proud he's genetically enhanced."

"It's not more advanced. It's a random characteristic." he said moving his hands around in gestures.

"This really bothers you, this whole gene thing huh?" she said coming around and standing in front of him.

"Ah, clearly I am overcome with envy." he said sarcastically.

Daniel came around the corner of a section in the outpost holding a orange folder.

"Ah, just the people I need to see." he said then turned around walking away. The two looked at each other then he came back in.

"Come with me."

They followed along passing other people who were working. A computer was showing gate addresses as they walked up to the doorway.

"We've come closer and closer to finding the location of the lost city." he said walking into the room he was using.

A couple large tables, several computers other than the one going through gate addresses, several shelves with various items and other equipment along with a large board for felt pens was in the room. There actually wasn't much room to walk around.

"But it turns out we have been looking in the wrong place all along." he said going to the board with felt writing all over it, gate addresses. "Now we thought we had a Stargate address, six symbols representing coordinates in space, that determine the location of the planet that the Ancients went to after leaving Antarctica. Now recently we have determined the seventh symbol." he said writing on the board the symbol for Earth.

"The point of origin, Earth." Weir said.

"That's not it."

"Then your address must be incorrect." Rodney said.

"Not incorrect, incomplete." he said writing a symbol between the sixth symbol and Earth. There was now eight symbols.

"What are you saying Doctor Jackson?" Weir asked.

"It's an eight symbol address. Just like the one Ford had but this is much farther away. I believe it is further away than we have ever been, but it is not out of reach."

"Atlantis." Rodney said.

"Atlantis." Daniel said keeping in his excitement. "We can go there."

Out above the large ice continent, a blue four seater helicopter was flying over the ice going for the outpost. Inside was two people. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Major Sheppard, who was flying.

"Apache, Blackhawk, Cobra, Osprey…" Sheppard was naming off the planes he had flown.

"A lot of training for the Antarctic." Jack said.

"It's the one continent I have never set foot on."

"It's one of my least favorite continents. Ford has the same thought."

"I kinda like it here." he said leaning over to Jack's ear since Jack was looking out the window.

"You like it here?" Jack said looking at him surprised and confused. _Who other than Eskimos would like a place like this! _

"Yes sir. Be there in about ten minutes sir." he said flying over a mountain ridge and turning right.

Rodney was taking the Scottish man back to the chair to have him try it again.

"Look, we have been through this. I am not your man!"

"Keep moving."

"Look, I'm a doctor, a medical doctor."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't understand. I break things like this." he said as Rodney turned the chair to him.

"This device has survived a million years intact. It will survive you. Now, sit down, close your eyes, and concentrate." he said pointing at the chair.

"Again, nothing." he said almost instantly after sitting down.

"This time, just try and imagine where we are in the solar system." he said after pushing the guy back into the seat.

He closed his eyes and tried concentrating. Rodney stood there watching him and the small scanning device in his hand.

"I think I feel something. It could be lunch related." he said opening his eyes.

"Shut up and concentrate." he said getting agitated quickly.

He closed his eyes and tried again. After a few second the chair lit up and tilted back. He opened his eyes and looked frightened. The Ancient missile became activate and took off hitting the wall causing a small explosion. It raced around the room hitting several things then flew out of the room going up the large shaft.

"What did I do?" he asked scared.

Weir and several others were going topside to await O'Neill's landing when the missile flew by.

"Get us back down there!" she yelled.

The missile breached the top of the dome and flew out quickly.

Jack and Sheppard were still on approach when they heard a message.

"All inbound craft, we have a rouge drone that could seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut off your craft. This is not a drill, I repeat…"

Sheppard looked up seeing the yellow fireball like thing coming at him and quickly made the helicopter do a quick downward and off the right move.

"It's too late! Hang on." he said as it flew by them.

"Break right!!" Jack said.

Sheppard broke left as the missile flew by.

"I said right!!!"

"I'm getting to that sir." he said going right.

Everyone was just about in a panic below as they tried to figure out what was going on topside.

"I told you I was the wrong person." Carson said from the chair as Daniel and Weir ran up.

"It doesn't matter now! Just do something!" Rodney yelled looking at a large screen near the chair.

"Like what?" the Scottish guy said sounding nervous and scared.

"Concentrate on shutting that weapon down before it hurts someone." Weir said forcefully but gentle as well. She didn't want him anymore freaked out.

He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on it.

Back above, Sheppard was still evading the missile.

"I can't see it." he said looking around.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Jack said quickly.

The helicopter went up quickly as the missile flew under where they had just been. Carson was still concentrating as Sheppard continued his evasion. He angled the helicopter toward the snow below.

"What about now?" Jack asked.

"Now is good." he said.

He pulled up quickly as he came over a snow hill. The missile impacted into the snow as he quickly landed the craft and shut it down on Jack's orders.

"What the hell was that?"

"Wait for it." Jack said.

Out in the distance on a mountain the missile came out and turned toward them.

"Get out!!!" Sheppard yelled grabbing his door.

They both got out quickly. Sheppard dived onto the snow and Jack got out still holding the door as the missile came down, shut off and skidded up to him, inches from his hand. Jack had his hand out like he was ready to stop it, bare handed. Luckily he didn't have too.

"I think I did it." Carson said opening his eyes.

Sheppard got off the ground with snow covering him for the waist down while Jack got back in with no snow on him.

"That was different." Sheppard said.

"For me…..not so much." he said breathing right again. He picked up the drone and they took off again.

Daniel was looking at the guy in the chair when a young black Lieutenant walked up.

"Major Sheppard reports that the drone has been incapacitated. General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed and on its way again. Eight minutes out." he said touching the ear piece in his ear.

"Thank god." Weir said with relief.

"Holy crap." Carson said wanting out of the chair.

Jack came off the elevator and instantly Daniel was there waiting.

"Jack!"

"Daniel. Warm welcome."

"Wasn't me. How did you ah.."

"Keep my ass from getting blown out of the sky? With the exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard." he said pointing at the dark haired man. "He likes it here."

"Exceptional? You like it here?" Daniel said looking at the guy.

"Lets say we cut to the part were you start talking real fast." he said smacking Daniel on the arm.

"Ah, Weir is in here." he said as they walked off leaving the Major alone.

"Hey, don't touch anything." Jack said to John as he walked away.

"So where are Ford and Sam?"

"Watching the base. They are the most experienced with the place other than me. And Ford refused to come here again."

"Actually Jack they are the most experienced period. You just have the commanding experience."

"Ouch." Jack said as they entered the room.

"As for Ford not coming, I'm not surprised. What surprised me was his blood said he has the same gene that can activate this place. And he has a incredibly high concentration."

"Yeah, I heard that too. He refused to come no matter what. Unless I dragged Carter along that is. But she refused to come either barring her resignation if ordered."

Sheppard looked around. He had no clue what was going on.

"I figure that the Ancients packed up their city and left somewhere between five and ten million years ago." Daniel said leaning on the table as he talked to Jack, Weir and Rodney. Jack was the only one sitting. The table had a blue map of the galaxy on it. A large star map essentially.

"In their….flying city?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Jack shook his head and looked at the ground. Daniel had seen that before.

"What?"

"Flying city?" he said not completely convinced.

"Well, keep in mind this is the race that built the Stargate. They did everything big."

"So, why did they leave?"

"Why did they leave? Who knows. We know the Ancients on Earth were suffering from a plague. Maybe some of them were trying to start over, seeding life in a new galaxy. Maybe that is what Ancients do. The point is, we know where they went."

"Pegasus." Jack said.

"Yes. It's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group."

"After all this time, is there actual hope of meeting them?" Rodney asked.

"Who knows, but isn't that reason enough to go?" he said looking at them all.

"Well I've been choosing members for this expedition for months Doctor, I'm not the one who needs convincing." she said happily and looked at O'Neill.

"Well I'm convinced." he said looking at her. "Have fun."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Daniel said.

"We need the Zed-PM to power the gate." Rodney said.

"What?" Jack said looking at Rodney.

"ZPM. He's Canadian." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry." he said sounding sincere.

"Zero Point Module General. The Ancient power source you recovered and is now powering the Ancient defense outpost. We have since determined that it get its enormous power from vacuum energy derived from a self contained region of sub-space time." he said gesturing with his hands on how it worked. He was very happy with himself to.

_It's like talking to Carter or Ford. Oy!_

"That's a waste of a perfectly good explanation. The answer is no."

Major Sheppard was walking around looking, and still as lost as ever. He walked into the room with the chair as Carson was talking about how he was using the chair.

"So you were the one." Sheppard said after Carson stopped talking to some lady and a guy next to her.

The two left quickly and he got behind the chair as Sheppard walked up to it.

"You're the one who fired that thing at me."

"We're doing research. Working with technology that is light years beyond us." Carson said as Sheppard looked at the chair. "And we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry."

"Well next time be just a little more careful okay." he said dropping the angry attitude.

"That's what I said."

"So what the hell was that thing anyway?"

"You mean the drone?"

He nodded.

"The weapon built by the Ancients to defend this outpost." he said gesturing around.

"The who?"

"You do have security clearance to be here?" he asked seeming surprised this guy knew nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. General O'Neill just gave it to me." he said looking off in the Generals direction.

"Then you don't even know about the Stargate."

"The what?"

"Jack you know that gating to another galaxy requires an enormous amount of power."

"Yes, I do. Find another way."

"There is no other way." Daniel said quickly.

Jack paused a moment thinking.

"You think there might be more of these….Zed things in Atlantis?"

"Yes! And who knows what else we could find." Daniel said forcefully. _Why can't he see how important this is!!!_ "This isn't some other civilization we could find, these are the gate builders."

"The potential wealth of knowledge and technology. It outweighs anything we have ever come across since we stepped through the Stargate." Weir said.

"Well, with the amount of power you need for this trek. Odds are it will be one way." Jack said.

"Yes, we know. But the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk General." Weir said. "And it's a risk everyone of my expedition members is willing to take."

"We think the gene is was used as some sort of a genetic key, if you will." Carson said telling Sheppard about it. Sheppard looked at the chair and seriously thought about sitting it in as Carson walked away from it. "So that only their kind could operate certain dangerous and powerful technologies."

"So some people have the same genes at these Ancients?" he said walking around the chair.

"The specific gene is very rare, but on a whole, they look the same as we do." Carson said. "If fact they were the first, we are the second evolution of this form. The Ancients having explored this galaxy for millions of years….Major, please don't." he said rushing up as Sheppard started to sit down.

"Why, what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys?" he said. During where he was saying me having these genes, everything lit up as he sat down and the chair leaned back. Carson looked shocked and didn't say anything for a few seconds at Sheppard looked around with his eyes.

"Quite slim actually. Don't move!" he said rushing out.

"Who is this?" Weir asked rushing in with everyone else. Jack, Daniel, Rodney and Carson. Jack didn't stop but walked up to the chair.

"I said don't touch anything." Jack said.

"I just sat down." he said not moving much.

"Major. Think about where we are in the solar system." Rodney said.

He looked ahead and thought about it. Suddenly the area above them changed and a holographic star map showed up.

"Did I do that?"

"We could be on our way to discovering a entirely new ancient civilization." Weir said as Jack and her walked out toward the elevator.

"Best case scenario, we meet actual Ancients who are willing to help us, but if we don't……General we need him." she said as they walked through the small outpost.

"Sorry, Doc. I need Daniel here."

"I'm talking about Major Sheppard." she said as they approached the elevator.

"Oh. Don't you have a dozen or so people already that can use the Ancient technology?"

"With enough concentration and training they can make it work, but John Sheppard. He does it naturally."

"You know, I checked into his record."

"I know about the whole supposed black mark in Afghanistan. He was trying to save the lives of three service men."

"Disobeying an order in the process." Jack said quickly.

"I have read your own files General. And seen some of Fords, though he's like Daniel. Please?"

"Right." he said puffing out a held in breath. He got into the elevator as it opened up. "Okay, it's your expedition. You ask him."

"That's the thing, I have." she said holding the door open.

"Really?"

John Sheppard was doing a final check of the helicopter systems as Jack got in.

"This isn't a long trip but I'll be succinct as possible." Jack said after a few moments of thinking as the Major kept getting things ready to go.

"Well that's pretty succinct." he said after a moment.

"Thank you."

"I told Doctor Weir, that well you know, I'd think about it."

"And? So?" Jack said putting his glasses on. "Well? What?"

"With all due respect sir, we were just attacked by an alien missile. Then I find out I have this mutant gene and that there is this Stargate thing and these expeditions to other galaxies." he said as the helicopter started up.

"You know, this isn't about you Sheppard. It's a lot bigger than that."

"Right now, at this very second, whether I decided to go on this mission or not, it is about me."

Jack shook his head as Sheppard put his helmet on.

"Let me ask you something. Why did you become a pilot?" he asked after putting his headset on.

"I think people that don't want to fly are crazy."

"And I think that people who don't want to go through the Stargate are equally as whacked." Jack said looking at him. "Now if you can't give me a yes or no by the time we reach McMurdo. I don't even want ya."

And they flew off.

At the SGC, things were, well…….hectic as hell. Most if not all the hallways leading to the gate room were filled with boxes, other supplies and god only knows what else. Jack told SG-1 that they were on stand down for the time being. Most if not all SG teams were in the same predicament. Some went home. SG-1 didn't though. Jack came down from his office as Daniel walked by talking to some female officer about how the gate was going to dial the eight symbols address.

"We there yet?" he asked looking around.

"We are waiting on Dr. McKay." Weir said.

Down in the power room for the gate system Rodney McKay was putting the ZPM into a human designed system to increase the power they needed for running the gate to Atlantis. Earlier though before the ZPM was ready to be installed he made a visit to someone before getting ready to leave.

Carter was working in her office on a computer project when the last man she wanted to see, okay not the last, but one on the list walked in.

"So, did you miss me at all?"

"What do you want McKay?" she said turning to him.

She didn't care how he took her attitude. She never did, not really.

"I came to see if you wanted to say anything to me before I go off to the Lost City." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Other than possibly good riddance? I admit you're smart…"

"So you noticed." he said smiling as he leaned on her table.

She only gave him a glare as she continued. "But your mannerism, your attitude…."

"Attitude?"

"You tried to get Teal'c killed! Your other plan almost destroyed this planet."

"I was working on what I believed to be the best plan of action from what I knew."

"That was the problem. You can't compromise without a fight."

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"

"Me?" she said seeing he turned it around quickly.

"You're so pretty when you're angry."

"You…" she said almost growling.

"Hey Sam." Ford said walking in and going over to her tool section.

"Hey." she said with a tone that she wanted his attention, but he didn't notice.

"Now where is that…okay here's one." he said picking up some small computer working tool and twirling it in his fingers as he kept searching. "Where is that other…"

"What are you looking for Ford?"

"I thought Ford was a black guy?" Rodney said.

Ford turned around seeing he and Sam were not alone. The guy looked familiar but he was thinking other things and went back to what he was doing.

"That Ford is a young Lieutenant and that's his last name. Ford is my first name. Now, I'm looking for….oh here's that one and there's the other one. I think that's it. Though I think I'm missing something. Hmm. I'll bring these right back." he said turning around and starting to leave.

"Ford!"

"What's up?" he said turning around.

Then he noticed the look of help on her face and walked back in standing next to her as she jerked her head for him to come back.

"Don't you know who this is and what he is doing here?" she said crossing her arms, visibly angry.

"Um, sorry to say he doesn't seem familiar. But my mind is elsewhere, which is why I need these tools. I'm guessing he is someone going to Atlantis. In which case, have fun." he said taking a step for the door.

"He's the one that almost got Teal'c killed when he was stuck in the Stargate system. Remember now?"

"Wait, I do know you." he said looking more closely.

"You do? I don't know you. In fact I've never seen you before." he said smugly.

"You are that moron that tried to get rid of Teal'c after he got trapped in the gate. How was Siberia?" Ford said smiling sarcastically.

"That was cold. What did I do to you?" he asked sounding scared.

"He's also hitting on me." Carter said. "I don't like it."

He looked at her turning his head quickly.

"Why is it any business of his?"

"He doesn't know." Ford said chuckling. He leaned over the table getting very close to Rodney's face and spoke calmly. "I'm her boyfriend. I saw how you treated her before, both times. If she told me to, I'd probably shoot you, so I advise that you leave, now."

Rodney looked at the tall man and thought a moment as he backed off some.

"You're bluffing."

"No. He'll do it." Carter said.

Rodney had a small flash of fear in his eyes, that went away for a moment until he heard what she said next.

"Unfortunately you don't have your guns with you." she said looking and seeing his gun was not on the back of his hip. Rodney thought she was looking at his ass. "But he doesn't need a gun. He's taken on Kull warriors with his bare hands."

"I'm not bluffing, ask Daniel, or Jack, hell ask Weir. She could give you a nice story of what I almost did to Kinsey."

"You were the one who did that…."

"Yeah." he said moving a little closer.

"Wait! You're the guy who's been taking then enemy on bared handed?!"

"That's me." he said smiling. "Want a demonstration?"

He turned and left quickly.

"What an ass." she said.

"Sorry I wasn't here when he showed up. I didn't know he was here. I thought he was still in Siberia."

"I'll be fine now. You being my personal bodyguard and all." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Bodyguard huh? Is that all?" he said smiling.

"No. You're more than that." she said as they kissed for a few moments or minutes. Hard to tell since they didn't keep track. "So, what are the tools for? You're mind is definitely elsewhere."

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."  
"For me?" she said brightening.

"Yes. But I can't give any hints. I promise you that you will love it."

"Damn. I'll just have to wait and see then."

"That's right you. No searching either. Or you'll ruin the surprise." he said tapping her nose gently then with another kiss he left. "And no, no one knows what I am doing and don't go looking into the computers for info either."

"Oh very well." she said with a pout. "This better be good."

"Trust me, it will be."

Back in the power room Rodney had Siler activated the system and the ZPM glowed almost instantly giving more power to the system.

Sheppard came through the crowded hallways, in full get up as though he was going off world like any SG team. PC-90 included. He walked into the gate room and encountered the Colonel going to Atlantis who only looked at him. Weir walked in calling for everyone's attention as she headed to the base of the ramp.

"All right here we go." she said from below as Daniel got up to watch everything next to Jack.

Ford was there to watch the momentous occasions as he called it. Jack said it might not work and Ford betted him time off it would. Jack didn't take the bet though. People were walking into the gate room to hear what she had to say and continued to do so as she spoke.

"We're about to try and make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we get a stable wormhole, we are not going to risk shutting the gate down. We will send a M.A.L.P. robot probe, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot." she said looking at everyone as she allowed it to sink in.

"Now, everyone of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the worlds best and brightest and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on…you're also the bravest." she said and smiled seeing Major Sheppard standing in the front row.

He smiled back at her with a small nod.

"I hope that we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know….we all may never be able to return home." she said sadly. She looked around and let that sink in as well before continuing again.

"I would like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

She looked around seeing no one moving but awaiting her order.

"Begin the dialing sequence." she said moving out of the way. The alarms went off as Walter dialed the gate.

"Nice." Jack said to her as she walked in.

"Doctor Weir. Have fun on this new adventure and I apologize for anything I might have done that upset you." Ford said shaking her hand.

"Apology accepted Mr. Primus. Considering the information and thing Kinsey did later with me, he deserved it. I only wish you were here to throw him out that time."

Rodney walked in, saw Ford, which everyone saw the frightening look in his eyes. He stood next to Weir but out of arms reach of Ford. Ford was standing next to Jack on his right with Daniel on the other side of Jack. The gate spun around landing on the Earth symbol and locked in.

"Chevron eight is locked."

When gate activated with no trouble, everyone cheered.

"Send the M.A.L.P." Weir said.

The guy working activated it and it went through with no problems. It sent back telemetry that said it was in a large room with oxygen, no toxins, and no visible enemies. Daniel was surprised seeing the camera showed what it could, showing things intact.

"Dr. Weir, you have a go." Jack said.

"Thank you….sir." she said then walked down and into the gate room. Rodney had left after seeing it was a viable place to go.

The Colonel below started spouting off orders about who went through first. As he got near the gate, Weir told him they went through together as she grabbed her pack and got behind him.

"Fair enough." he said walking through.

Weir looked back at them one last time and Jack gave her a nod. She turned and went through with others following.

"Jack, it's not to late…"

"No." he said with his arms crossed.

"Daniel! What the hell are you thinking?! You're seriously needed here not only for your expertise but your friendship as well. Other than Sam, you, Jack and Teal'c are the only real family I have."

"Expedition team. Move out." Jack said through the mike.

As everyone started leaving Jack grabbed a bottle and walked out waiting for everyone to be gone.

"General O'Neill, Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy." was heard after everyone went through. It was Doctor Weir. "You may cut power to the gate."

Jack set the bottle down and rolled it in and then after a few moments had them shut it down. A note on the large bottle said, Bon Voyage, General Jack O'Neill.

As everyone started getting things back to normal operations, especially in the gate room Jack asked what that look was that Rodney had.

"Oh that. He was hitting on Sam and I told him to go away or else. She didn't like him and neither did I. She had me tell him to go away. Felt real nice." he said smiling.

"He certainly got on her bad side before." Daniel said starting to walk away. "Oh and Ford. Thanks. That does make me feel better."

Ford nodded as Daniel walked off.

"You consider me family?"

"Yes Jack. I have no one here. I've looked, Sam's looked, several other different um…will just say certain government places looked and my blood type is unique, to me. No one else comes close, though I am human. And that was a blood sample taken before I became, you know."

"Ah."

"Hey did I see Rebecca down there?"

"Yes, she volunteered to go and I didn't stop her."

"Interesting. I've got some things I need to do. See ya later Jack."


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

There is talk of sex later in this chapter.

A month before the episode LOCKDOWN.

Aboard a space station above Earth, a Russian astronaut was talking through a com line to the SGC. Carter and Ford were in the control room with a female Russian officer who was translating for them. Carter was sitting down while Ford stood behind her.

"What's going on?" Daniel said walking up.

"It's a Russian team on the international space station, they are adjusting the orbit to avoid some of the debris left over from the incident over Antarctica." she said.

The Russian woman spoke in Russian to the astronaut on the screen and he responded back in the same language.

"I caught the word American, ship and orbit, but the rest I don't know." Ford said.

"He said that if the American's want to keep blasting ships out of orbit they better start doing a better job or tracking their own mess." Daniel said. "We need to work on your Russian more."

"I know." he said nodding.

The screen started to fade then went completely to static for an unknown reason. The Russian officer talked to the screen trying to get him back.

"Signal lost. Hmm, that's strange." Ford said looking a the screen flashing that same thing.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. I lost contact." the Russian said pushing keys.

"I hope nothing happened." Daniel said.

"Me neither. There are some big chunks left up there still." Ford said. "We can only hope nothing hit them."

Out in space a very large piece of one of the ships that were destroyed when Anubis attacked Earth, passed by the space station and a small dark cloud came out of it and went into the station.

A couple of days later…….

Another mission, another planet. That's what it was as they stepped out of the Stargate. The M.A.L.P. was at the bottom of the ramp as usual not doing anything.

"Looks as bleak as it did on the screen Sam." Ford said looking at the gray sky.

It seemed to be the normal look. When the M.A.L.P. was sent through it showed a very gray sky with, well a bleakness to everything around it. Dead trees, bushes, other plants. All dead or at least looking dead. It basically looked like water had never been in this area of the planet for many years or ever.

"Yes. I have to agree." she said looking around as well.

Her gun wasn't even up. There was nothing that looked dangerous. Even the UAV found nothing when they sent it through and it was parked at the moment by the M.A.L.P.

"Maybe there is something in that old temple that the UAV found." Daniel said pointing the direction out.

"Hey, are you sure no one has ever been here before? There's boot prints on the ground." Ford said pointing at the ground.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking at them closely.

"No. This address has never been dialed by our computer." Carter said looking down at them. She shook her head getting no idea's.

"Maybe the N.I.D.?" Daniel said.

Ford had nothing and gestured I don't know.

"These tracks are recent Colonel Carter. They continue this way." Teal'c said pointing.

"That's the way to the temple." Daniel said.

"I guess we go that way, right Sam?"

"Only reason we are actually here. Let's go check it out." she said.

They walked but kept at ready just in case seeing as the tracks continued to the temple. The temple looked like something from India except a whole lot older. The doors, very large doors, were open. Forced open from the looks of it.

"Hmmm. Whoever is here is in there alright." Ford said shining a light inside but not walking in.

Carter signaled him to take the lead. He walked in slowly with his Desert Eagle drawn. They went around a damaged section that had caved in near the front door. That was why it was so dark, the debris kept the light from the large room with several passage ways from getting to the front door. Ford and the rest clicked off their lights.

"One, two three, four. Hmm?"

"What?" Daniel said.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking. No sand or dirt on the ground so who knows where whoever it is went."

"We split up."

"Ah.."

"We split up Ford. Any sign of trouble, call the other's. Call for anything strange. That goes for everyone." she commanded looking at him.

"Yes Colonel." he said with a small bow.

"That's better. Move out."

So they spilt up. Carter went forward. Teal'c took the left and Daniel took the passage near the Carter's and Ford took the far right. He walked down it with the gun held out as he crept along. There wasn't a thing anywhere. Nothing but lines on the wall showing where it was put together, but no ancient language, hieroglyphics, pictures. Nothing. A couple of doors, but locked and not looking like they had ever been open in a long time or ever tried to have been.

"Hey, anyone else finding lots of unopened doors?" he asked through his unit.

"Indeed I have. They have not been opened nor will." Teal'c said.

"Same here." Daniel said.

Ford waited a moment then stopped walking.

"Sam? You better be there."

"I'm fine and no I have found no doors. A few passage ways but nothing else."

"Okay. Don't scare me like that. Why did it take so long to answer?"

"I was looking at something and thought I heard something as well. Nothing to report though."

"Ten-four."

Ford kept walking finding nothing but the same thing over and over again.

_What is with all these doors? _Ford thought.

_Let's open one and find out. _

Ford tried one again finding it still locked or something. He backed up and kicked the door. The door shook but didn't move.

"Fine then." he said putting his gun up.

He rammed it with his shoulder and it gave to easily. A loud crash and stumbling around followed by another crash and finally landing on the floor.

"Ow."

_What the hell did I run into?_

_I couldn't tell. To dark. _Herc thought.

_No duh! Let's find out what's in here._

He got up out of whatever he ran into and turned his light on. Empty wooden boxes that had started crumbling with time and fell apart when he hit them. Tilting his head he cracked his neck to get rid of a kink after the fall.

"What was that?"

"When did that come on? Oh." he said finding wooden pieces in his vest since his coat was open. "Nothing Daniel. I'm fine. Got into one of the rooms finding empty wooden boxes. Nothing important."

"Are you sure they are empty Ford Primus?"

"Yeah Teal'c. I…uh….fell on them since the room was very dark and crushed most of them. Believe me they are empty. They might have held food, considering the dust content." he said waving a hand at the dust.

"Any writing on them?"

"Ah…." he said picking a plank section up. "No. Wait…..I can't tell. It's rather faded, but maybe something is on it. Try one of your rooms if you can Daniel."

He left the room and kept going opening several more doors finding the same thing. One of the rooms had a table with chairs, but nothing else. He came to a section where it split off going to the left and turned both ways, three times. The way he had been going, kept going. He reported telling them all what he found and that he decided to check the other passages first. He started down looking either way. The left was a door, the right was too. The next one up was the same but the door on the right was open. Ford walked in quietly finding a empty looking room with large columns. He pulled his gun out, moving slowly.

_This is really strange. _Herc thought. _Something should be here that would at least identify or label who or what this place was._

_True. Maybe this is a large storage building made to look like a temple. Some of the Greeks false gods did it as a way to keep things hidden._

_Hmm. Maybe that's what this is then. I see rooms inset into the wall. Four on one side, four on the other and……well, well, well. Look at this._

_Hmm is right. Something of interest finally._

He looked at the last one finding a blinking force field. It was running on barely any power from the looks of it. All the other rooms had boxes but had decayed with time and nothing in them but more dust. This one did however. But he couldn't get to it.

_Any idea's on how we might go about…_

"Hello."

Ford jumped and screamed. His gun went off sending a bullet ricocheting around the room. Ford turned around after the bullet stopped bouncing around the room hitting the wall to his left. He grabbed his chest as he brought the gun up then put I down quickly seeing who it was.

"Jesus Christ Daniel! You just about gave me a heart attack!! You trying to kill me?! I could have shot you! Don't sneak up on me like that. Better question, is how did you do it?" Ford said trying to catch his breath. "Forget it. What are you doing here? I thought you went down that other passage."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Ford raised an eyebrow and noticed this Daniel looked different. He looked around the room with his head trying to see if it was a hologram or something else.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. Now that I've told you who I am…"

"Daniel what's going on? I heard a gun shot….who is this?"

Ford looked at Carter who just walked in pointing her gun at him. It wasn't a PC-90. Both of them were not wearing the normal looking SGC uniforms. These were black outfits like the SGC sometimes wore, but no insignias.

"Sam?"

"Who are you? And drop the gun slowly." she said keeping her gun on him. Daniel had his MP-5 on him to.

"Wonderful." he said twirling the gun and putting it away. "Must be a time travel or alternate universe thing."

"I said drop…"

"One moment….." he said raising his hand. "Shoot me if you must, but I'll just get back up in minute or so. I'm not going to attack you."

"He seems to know who I am." Daniel muttered as Ford used his other hand to activated his unit.

"Report in please." Ford said with urgency.

"Daniel here. What's up?"

"This is Teal'c."

"Carter here. What's going on Ford?"

"Uh…." he said leaving the unit open.

"Wait a minute? I didn't hear Jack's voice." Daniel said realizing what Ford was.

"Neither did I. Did Jack get killed?" Carter asked slowly.

"You're the ro…sorry androids aren't you? Wow! I never…" he saw them getting to look impatient. "Jack is not dead. He got promoted to a Brigadier General and my Carter got promoted taking over SG-1. I'm the newest member, but I came on just about a year ago."

When he went to move forward she shook her head motioning for him to keep back.

"Okay." he said raising his hands. "You're the boss."

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jack said coming over to them.

"Hey Colonel! What's up? Harlan doing okay still?"

"Sam?" Jack asked wanting to know what's going on as he eyed Ford.

"I am Ford Primus, Colonel O'Neill. Newest member of SG-1 and under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Would you please tell your Carter to put her weapon down and the same with Daniel here." Ford said dropping his arms. Carter raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lieutenant Colonel.

"Put those back up. You got way to many weapons in reach." Jack said motioning with his gun.

"Shoot me then. I'll just get back up in a few moments anyway."

"Shoot him." Jack said.

"Jack?" Carter asked curiously.

"He isn't trying to fight us Jack. Maybe he is telling the truth." Daniel said lowering his weapon. "He could have shot me when I came in and startled him. But he didn't and seem to know me by name."

"But I heard a gunshot."

"Yeah Jack, I…um, startled him and he fired it by accident. At the ground if you must know."

"I am here O'Neill." Teal'c said coming in. He had a staff weapon instead of a rifle.

"Ford?!" Colonel Carter yelled from outside the room a ways.

"In here!" he yelled. "Second room on the right!"

The other three members walked in slowly with their weapons raised. When the other SG-1 team turned around seeing their doubles they all lowered their weapons.

"Finally! You must have run the….."

"Oh no. You ain't moving until I get answers!" Jack said turning his weapon on Ford.

"Oh for crying out loud Jack! Put it down." Ford grumbled.

"He is with us….sir" Colonel Carter said.

"He is? Care to explain why he is, where the other me is and how he got on the SG-1 team?" Jack asked with a command tone. "I can tell I don't like him already."

"Ouch. Your counterpart like me, a lot."

She gave the android versions a brief explanation about how Ford showed up, some things about him and what he had been doing with them so far. She left out Hercules part on purpose.

"Okay…Colonel." Jack shrugged. "You can join them again Mr. Ford."

"You know Jack. I was hoping to see you guys. I personally like robots and androids and figured we would get along nicely." Ford said touching the field absent mindedly. It shocked him and he shook it off.

"Might want to stay away from that. We haven't been able to get through it either." the android Daniel said.

Ford tapped it a couple of times. "Hmm. Try shooting it with the staff weapon?"

"Yes we did." Jack said smartly.

Colonel Carter looked at it as Ford touched it again.

"You enjoy pain?" Jack asked.

"No. I actually hate pain. Hate…hated Janet's needles, but let her do it anyway." he said looking back at them.

"Wait, you said hated.." the android Daniel began..

The human SG-1 told them what happened to Janet.

"But she's okay?" the other Carter asked.

"Yes. She's still living with Cassandra." Colonel Carter said.

"So, why are you all here?"

"Well, we got bored and went exploring." Jack said casually to Daniels question.

"Wait, you do know that we met up once before?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, um…Harlan mentioned something about that when you sent our damaged bodies back after that incident with Chronos." the android Daniel said.

"So find anything interesting yet sir?" she asked Jack.

"I do still outrank you don't I. Hmmm. Other than this, no." Jack said shrugging.

"Interesting, this looks low on power." Ford said looking it over again. "I wonder."

It looked to be flickering a lot more than usual. He pulled out a glove and put it on his right hand.

"What are you going to do? Try to punch your way in?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No. I might be able to push it in. You want me to try?" he said looking at his Carter.

"It's up to you." she said almost casually. The android team looked at her with astonishment.

"You're going to let a member of your team try and kill themselves?!!" Jack yelled as she shrugged. "What happened to you Carter?! Where's your compassion?!"

"Nothing happened Jack. Oh, I forgot to tell you all, I'm Immortal." he said pushing on the field.

It zapped as he pushed and got somewhat louder as he kept at it. After pushing it in about an inch it gave, burning out. It took a couple of minutes, which his Carter used to explain what Ford was, causing more surprise to her counterpart than the others. Once it died off he shook his hand taking the glove off shaking his slightly burning hand.

"We are not alone anymore." Ford asked suddenly pulling his gun again.

They all then heard metal footsteps in the corridor.

"You gave us away!!" Jack said about ready to shoot him in the face.

Ford reached over with his right hand after switching his gun over and shoved Jack away from him. He brought his gun up firing a round. The Jaffa that entered the room fell back as he took it in the head. Everyone scattered for cover, except Ford who tossed his gun into the air and catching it with his right hand. Staff blast came flying at everyone. The human team got behind the columns and into the room next to the once shielded room. The other SG team ran behind the column on the right side of the room and into the inset room beside that one. They were heavily outnumbered. More Jaffa entered the room firing at them. Ford stayed just in view getting hit several times, mostly to keep the weapon fire on him instead of the others. Those columns didn't look all that sturdy and the few that had been hit so far looked ready to crumble. He had managed to close his coat with one hand while continuing to fire with the other. Ford dropped to one knee as he was hit by several staff blast and a zat gun. He fired his last round and tried to move over to the column near him when another zat blast hit him. He dropped to the ground on his back and quit moving after a few seconds. He would have got into the area behind the now gone shield, but he couldn't see the doorway then, much less shoot anyone.

"Some help he is!!" Jack yelled and then muttered. "So much for his Immortality to, if that wasn't a joke to begin with."

They all kept firing at different intervals so someone was firing while another was reloading. After a few minutes of this the Jaffa backed out of the room.

"Oh no." Jack moaned.

A Goa'uld stun grenade came flying into the room. As it came close to hitting the ground it bounced into the air, not once but twice. On the third time it flew out of the room and detonated. Jack and the other's looked over at the clink noise seeing Ford drop his gun to the floor.

"Ford?" Colonel Carter said rushing over.

"I'm fine Sam. Just give me a moment. I hate zat guns."

"You can't take another hit. That's two strikes against you."

"I started over just a moment ago. That second one got me as did this." he said opening his coat.

He had a hit in the gut section. Had being the operative word. His vest was burnt as was the shirt underneath where a staff blast caught him.

"Can he move?" Jack asked.

"I can move." Ford said getting up. "We've got to get out of here. There's bound to be more coming."

"Probably. Let's move people." Jack said taking charge.

"Wait…"

"Sam, he's in charge of his group, you're in charge of us."

"I technically outrank…"

"Jack. No offense, but this is her group now. You have your own."

He threw up his hands in frustration and walked away with the others following him. Colonel Carter and her team followed behind. Things got worse when they got out of the room and turned to go down the corridor to leave. Over a couple dozen Jaffa troops had their zat weapons activate and the staff weapons power up, all aimed at them.

"Oh for crying out loud! Who didn't see this coming?!" Jack said raising his hands. Everyone else did after him.

They were escorted down the hall and to a set of ring transporters in the middle of the room. From there they were transported to a mothership and had their weapons taken. Ford handed over his belt giving up the revolvers and his Desert Eagle. Then his coat, reluctantly. Once their equipment was taken their hands were bound. They were all brought into a large room with a throne like chair in the middle, at the back wall. There was a lady Goa'uld sitting in it as they were forced to the ground to kneel before her.

"Kneel before your Queen!" one Jaffa said hitting Jack behind the knees. He grunted but did little else.

"Queen?" Ford said looking around. "Where?"

This earned him a smack across the face by the Jaffa near him. He shook his head but didn't fall.

**"You are the Tauri that everyone has been talking about. For your capture, my master will reward me well." **The unknown lady Goa'uld said getting up.

"And who are you?" Jack asked sarcastically. "I've seen better woman in school plays."

She let the remark slide as she walked down to Ford first.

**"I am Aries. Daughter of Ba'al and sister of Sa'car. Who are…."**

"I've never heard of those names." Daniel said quickly. "I mean we've never encountered them…"

"Me neither." the android Daniel said. "With the exception of Ba'al."

"True." Daniel said.

"We've been killing enough of them lately that new ones are bound to turn up." Ford said. "Nobody interesting to say the least. Quite ugly too."

"I'd have to agree. You're right, you are real good. I'm beginning to like you." Jack said.

**"Silence!!!!! You will not speak unless I tell you to!!!"**

"Or what? You'll bore us with a holier than thou speech?" Ford said sarcastically.

He was keeping the others from undue pain. Hopefully she'd try questioning him only.

"I've lost count of how many times I've heard those. What is it with the monologue bit?"

"Is he always like this?"

"No." Daniel said to his counterpart.

**"You dare defy your god!!!"**

"Where? You? That's a joke."

Jack laughed.

She signaled to one of the Jaffa and he hit Jack in the back with his staff weapon. Jack fell forward and grunted then got back up on his knees.

**"The next person to defy…"**

"You're boring me lady. Please shut up." Ford said sounding like Jack but more sarcastic.

She backhanded him and had to grab her hand in pain.

"Whoa." a couple of them said seeing her grabbing her hand.

"You call that a punch? Please, I've been hit by stronger woman that weren't snake people. My girlfriend back home hits harder."

Carter visibly twitched, but didn't move otherwise. Daniel, the human one, shook his head seeing her twitch.

She brought her hand with the ribbon device up and activated. A bright yellow beam hit Ford in the forehead. Ford jerked a bit at first when it hit him, but did little else. As she smiled wickedly, he quickly broke his restraints. His right arm hit Carter as he brought it up grabbing her hand and forcing it around quickly. She shot herself in the face with the beam and screamed a moment then it stopped. Carter, after being hit, fell over into Teal'c who hit Daniel and then the domino effect. Ford quickly shot up slashing out with his left arm catching the guard in the throat. Ford still had hold of the right hand with the ribbon device and swung her around to use as a shield. The three Jaffa left brought their staff weapons to bear on him to late as he pulled her around and brought his right hand to her neck.

_Can't believe this is actually working. Or should say working out._

"Drop it boys or else I rip her throat out and take her head off. I know a sarcophagus can bring back the dead but with out a head, it doesn't work. You want to chance it?"

They said something in Goa'uld about shooting his friends if he didn't let her go.

"Wrong answer guys." Ford said letting go with his left hand.

He shifted it and a small pistol came out which he shot the two guys on the other side of the room in the head with quickly. He flashed his eyes at the guard near the door and spoke in Goa'uld saying drop it or die as he pointed the gun at him. She still hadn't moved and spoke to the guard saying shoot anyway. When he twitched wrong, Ford plugged him in the head. He put the gun away and put her in a sleeper hold knocking her out quickly. She struggled failing since he did it with one arm keeping her from using the ribbon hand which he kept it pointed at the ceiling. After she collapsed he took the ribbon device off and put it on.

"You could free us here!" Jack yelled.

"One moment. Hold still Sam." he said using it on her restraints. They came off quickly. He proceeded down the line taking them all off.

"We might have unwanted guest in a moment. Grab their weapons." Jack ordered getting up.

"That was quick thinking. How did the hand device not work on you?" Daniel asked. Both of them where looking at him so he wasn't sure which asked.

"I'm different somehow. I can't even be blended right or taken over if you wish to call it that. I always have full control unless I release it and then can take it back anytime. Though my head did start to hurt." Ford explained helping Carter off the floor. His Carter.

"Wait, what do you mean by full control and such?" Jack asked.

Ford flashed his eyes at him. This got Jack to aim his zat gun at him.

"Oh please. Don't be an ass Jack. I'm Tok'ra, in a sense. I just didn't join them. Think like Jacob, just at the base all the time."

"You going to keep that?" Carter asked ignoring Jack.

"These things are cool." he said looking it over.

A few of them grunted.

"If used right you could almost read someone's mind." he said then saw the looks on everyone's face. "Okay for those who have had it used on them, I guess it's wouldn't be cool. I'll give it up once we get the SGC. Right now, I have no weapon. And besides this gives us a special advantage."

"Advantage huh? Such as?" Jack asked staying somewhat away from him.

Just about everyone was not as close as usual, his team anyway. The others were staying father away. He had lowered the weapon some.

"The shield Jack. Duh!" he said.

"He's right Jack. He could be in front of us protecting us from any weapons fire." the android Carter said.

"I have to agree. This way we can get our equipment back and get out of here." Colonel Carter said.

"I think I can expand the shield. I think anyway. Hey, I've got a plan."

**"You dare to attack me and …."** the Goa'uld lady started saying when Ford just turned slightly and gave her a blast of that wave from his hand. She was thrown into the wall and about four feet into the air, then landed badly.

"What? She was going for the controls on her chair." he said seeing them look at him.

"Nice shot. You said something about a plan?" Jack said.

He still didn't trust this guy but at least he could say so far he looked to be on their side.

"Ah yeah….uh…she interrupted me! Give me a moment….Ah! Here it is." he said explaining it. It took several minutes.

"I like this guy. This plan could really work." Jack said as he picked up a zat. "Alright for this to really work."

He went over and vaporized her.

"Okay, lets find our equipment and get out of here." Ford said sliding his hand into his sleeve. He was hiding the fact he had the hand device on purpose.

They left the room slowly watching for any Jaffa patrols. Their equipment wasn't in the same room as before so they had to keep looking. The weapons weren't the big priority, it was the GDO they needed to get home and Ford's coat. They walked through several corridors finding no one around.

"This is strange. Something is wrong." Jack said.

"I know." his Carter said.

"May be we should spilt up." one of the Daniels said.

"I hate the idea, but we ain't got much choice. Carter?"

"Yeah?" his Carter said.

"Not you. Sorry Major."

"Forgive my bluntness sir, but I'm under the command of the other Jack. This is my team now."

He looked at her a moment then smiled.

"You're right Colonel. Alright you go your way and we'll meet somewhere later."

"Don't get killed guys." Ford said to them as they left.

"Same to you."

Jack as his party took off down a right section as Carter and her team took off down another section. They walked slowly hearing movement suddenly coming at them. They hid behind the small columns and waited till they passed.

**"Where is Aries?!!" **a Goa'uld man said walking by with four Jaffa warriors.

He stopped looking around sensing something amiss. The other's realized he could possibly sense Hercules.

"Remember the plan." Ford whispered.

They nodded and he stepped out grabbing one of the Jaffa and punched him out. The rest of SG-1 came out of hiding attacking the three remaining quickly. They couldn't get their staff weapons up in time and were easily overtaken quickly. Ford turned after dropping the guy he had been hitting several times and went for the Goa'uld man. He brought his shield up as Ford grabbed a staff weapon. He kept his movements slow on purpose. The staff weapon blast hit the shield doing nothing. He dropped the staff weapon when the Goa'uld ribbon device hit them with a strong blast knocking them all down. A couple dozen Jaffa warriors came from different directions pointing their weapons at them on the ground.

"That didn't go well." Daniel muttered as he was hauled to his feet.

**"Foolish Tauri!!! You will suffer much for your transgressions! Take them away!!!!"**

As they were being lead away Sa'car noticed Ford's hand, who was flashing it on purpose, but doing it unseeingly.

**"Wait!!! Where did you get this?!!" **he said grabbing Ford's arm.

The other's looked surprised at Ford.

"It's a souvenir. Got it from your sister after I killed her." Ford said shrugging.

This pissed off Sa'car who backhanded him. Ford took the blow as though it really hurt and fell to the ground.

**"Bring him!!! Take the others away for now. I will deal with them at a later time."**

Two Jaffa picked Ford up bringing him along while the other contingence took they others away. As Ford got picked up, he looked over smiling with a wink. They saw and nodded slowly. So far things were working according to plan.

Sa'car went and sat down in his chair. It looked like something from the French age from Napoleons time. Sa'car wore a long red robe that covered him enough you couldn't see anything underneath, if he was wearing anything underneath to begin with. It was like it was zipped up or something. The Jaffa came forward dropping Ford at the base of the small stairs leading to the chair. Sa'car leaned forward speaking.

**"So the pitiful Tauri warriors have killed my sister. We shall see if this is true." **he said having a Jaffa leave to find her body.

_**"You will not find anything dear brother. One of the Tauri warriors disposed of my body with a zat. I could do nothing to stop him." **_Hercules said standing up.

Ford was telling him what to say. Hercules thought the plan was interesting at best, but almost foolish seeing as they knew nothing of what Aeries actually knew.

**"What? You dare to…"**

_**"Foolish brother. You think I would let this pitiful warrior kill me without a fight. I took him over as he tried to kill me. He failed and now I have the information needed to destroy the Tauri. Ba'al will be most pleased with us, if you do not hinder this historic opportunity. The pitiful Tauri warriors have no knowledge of me taking their friends body." **_he said with a laugh and flashing his eyes.

**"You know the code needed to open their Iris!!"**

_**"That and more brother! My plan cannot fail."**_

**"What is the code?" **he asked lacing his fingers together.

_**"Foolish brother. You do not think that I know about the talks you have had with Ba'al behind my back! You would betray me the instant I gave the code!"**_

**"Lies!!! I have not talked to our father without you present!!"**

_**"If this is true brother, my spies are lying to make us fight amongst each other. Perhaps even reporting to Ba'al himself."  
**_**"Yes. This is possible. After our last defeat against Lord Yu's troops, our father was most displeased."**

_**"That is not important now. Redeeming ourselves in his eyes is. My plan will work and you will be most instrumental in accomplishing it. Ba'al will be most pleased indeed."**_

**"What sort of plan did you have in mind?"**

_**"You will have me returned to the cell with the Tauri warriors. Only two of our Jaffa will accompany me there. You dear brother will make some story about the other Jaffa in our way to leave their post, making it possible for me and the Tauri to make it to the Chap'pai without…...much trouble. We need to get their equipment first. Once we have made it through the gate, I will await for our forces to come through. You will have a Jaffa warrior stay near the ring system. Before we leave the ship, I will give the code to that warrior so you can send our warriors."**_

**"Ingenious plan dear sister. But why not just kill the Tauri and go through there gate now?"**

_**"They have a very defended position on their base. We could send hundreds of warriors through and they would be killed instantly! They keep their gate very protected with a manual way of closing the Iris. Once I have that taken out and their defensive positions, then you can send them through. Give me, an hour after getting through the gate, then we will show our father how great we are!! If I am successful sooner, I will activate the Stargate and send a message."**_

**"Yes! This is an excellent plan sister. I am impressed. Your new host has much knowledge I take it."**

_**"Yes. There is a female in their base that intrigues me much. She will become my new host." **_

**"How might she be able to help the Goa'uld?"**

_**"She has much medical knowledge that we have not figured out brother. Much information on the Asguard as well and the Tok'ra. I will also need my ribbon device. Besides, I prefer the female body and hers looks to have much I want."**_

**"I am impressed sister. Go!" **he said instructing the two Jaffa take him away.

He handed the device back over and Ford put it in his pocket. He had the warriors take him in a carrying fashion as they took him down the hallway, roughly. They went through a couple of corridors and hallways before they came around one corridor and got attacked by the android copies of SG-1. Ford got shot in the chest by a staff weapon while the two Jaffa were taken out by zat guns. Ford laid on the floor, not moving as the team was checking the Jaffa.

"You're not hurt are you?" Jack said standing over him.

Ford didn't move.

"I think he's dead." Carter said kneeling down and feeling for a pulse. "Yeah, he's dead."

"Great. How long do we have to wait?"

"I have no idea."

Minutes later he suddenly started breathing and sat up looking extremely pissed.

"Jack. You. Did. That. On. Purpose." he growled out.

"You said you can't actually die."

"That's not the….never mind." he said with a sigh as he got up.

They went off going over to the cell room which wasn't very far away. It was just around the corner and everyone heard what happened. As Ford was opening the door.

"Jack shot you?" Daniel said.

"He did it for a laugh." Ford grumbled as he got the door open. "Our equipment is this way."

It only took several minutes to locate the room and find what they needed. As they got their stuff.

"So, how did the plan actually work? Any changes?" Carter whispered.

"No. Everything looks so far like it's going as suppose to." Ford said twirling his revolvers before putting them away. "With the exception of being killed by Jack."

Jack shrugged.

"We must leave." Teal'c said from the door. Both Teal'cs were watching for Jaffa patrols. So far, nothing.

Ford went first as they came to the ring transport room. He walked in slowly flashing his eyes. The Jaffa understood what the plan was and went slowly for the attack. Ford grabbed him, gave a false code quietly and knocked the guy out. The others came in and they transported down.

"This is going way to easy." Jack commented.

"Hey, it's a good plan. And besides that, it was not plan A."

"That explains why it is working." the android Daniel said.

"Then what was plan A?"

"Not to get caught?" Ford said unconvincingly.

"Not get caught!!! There was no plan A. You were making it up."

"Good work Jack. You just jinxed us!"

"Boys. We need to leave." Carter said. They still hadn't left the beam in point.

"My counterpart is right Jack. We need to go."

The two shut up and didn't say anything. Ford did say he was sorry, but Jack didn't respond. They got halfway to the gate when company came.

"This wasn't part of the plan!!" Jack yelled firing.

"I told you ….never mind! Go the gate!!" Ford yelled using the Desert Eagle. There wasn't that many coming. Several dozen at most. They dropped like flies as he emptied his clip. They kept running doing their best to keep from getting shot. Daniel came out of the small temple finding several Jaffa waiting. He turned around quickly going back in.

"The way out is blocked!!!" he yelled. As the others came in they almost ran into him.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"They got more…" he said as a blast hit the wall behind him.

Jack and Carter took positions by the door firing outside as the real SG team came around the corner.

"What's going….." Another blast hit the wall. "Okay…never mind." Daniel said. "What the hell is…..oh." Ford said seeing a blast hit the wall. "How many out there?"

"About a dozen or so." Jack said looking quickly, he looked over seeing Ford pull a shotgun out.

"Keep our flank covered." Ford said putting a new clip in the Eagle.

"You're not going out there." Jack said, commandingly.

Ford nodded then spoke to his Carter who nodded until he said something that made her almost jump. He didn't wait for her to say anything, but walked out quickly. Several gun shots later, less energy blast were coming at them. They were running out of ammo quickly though with the enemy coming at their flank. Ford walked back in a few minutes later with a very smoking coat.

"Daniel, get dialing!!" Ford and Jack said.

"Which one?" they said looking at each other.

"Both!" Ford and Jack yelled.

The two didn't argue but left quickly. Ford was the last one to leave keeping the door covered. They placed C4 on the door and ran blowing the doorway. It caved in quickly.

"Another job of escaping well done." Jack said as walked up the ramp. "We need to get back and quickly."

"Running out of power huh." Ford said putting his shotgun away.

"How did he know that?" Daniel asked.

"He's physic." the real Daniel said casually.

Everyone looked at him.

"Daniel. It's not often you crack a joke." Jack said.

"Nice. Really though I…..never mind." Ford said pushing them through.

The android versions of them followed Jack through then the rest went through.

General O'Neill, was shocked to see the 'robot' versions of them, but didn't mind too much. They didn't stay long and were sent home quickly. Though being a strange request, he sent the SG-1 team to go check in on the Harlan and the place. As they stepped through the gate Harlan was there looking very excited.

"You're back!!!! I was beginning to worry!!!" the balding, monk like figure said. "And you brought back your originals I see. Yes!"

"Yeah, um General O'Neill sent us to see how things were going." Sam said.

"Things you say. Splendidly. Who are you?" he said ignoring Sam and looking at Ford. "Possibly new help?"

"Name's Ford." he said holding his hand out. Harlan shook it and dragged him away quickly, literally too. Though tried he did, he couldn't break Harlan's grip.

Despite some reluctance, SG-1 agreed to have another memory scan. Ford agreed to be copied as well. Other than Jack who was somewhat lost, they other's got along greatly. Especially the two Carter's. They talked away from everyone but the Ford's certainly knew what they were talking about. An hour later they went back home.

Ford's surprised statement caught Sam off guard and he never mentioned it again, not till much later anyway.

Two weeks before the episode LOCKDOWN. But after first part of the episode.

Jack was filling out more forms and reading reports when his door was knocked on. He looked up and said come in.

"Hey Jack. I need you to do me a favor?"

"A favor huh? What kind?" he said putting the pen down.

"I need you to get hold of the Tok'ra. Jacob specifically." Ford said sitting down.

Jack noticed Ford was wearing the standard issue SGC BDU's, instead of that large coat. It was on and off that he wore the coat or didn't. Sure he had the SGC insignia on it but it was such a large thing to lug around, or most people thought anyway. Sometimes he would train himself with it on. Jack only hated to see him wear it because the thought of all that weight made his knees ache.

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"For a couple of reasons. Mostly this." he said taking a small blue box from his pocket.

He opened it showing him a beautiful diamond ring. Four carats, maybe four or five. Jack just noticed it was big. He was guessing it was probably four.

"Well Ford, I knew you cared, but I didn't think like this." he said looking at the case.

He burst out laughing so hard an airman came in to see if something was wrong. Ford closed his hands over the box before the airman saw.

"Everything okay sir?"

"Just fine airman. Dismissed." Jack said wiping his eyes. "Oh that felt good."

"You finished?" Ford said annoyed, but okay with Jack's joke.

Jack certainly needed a break with everything he'd been doing lately. Lots of paper work.

"Yeah. I see now. I can give them a call. You said a couple of reasons. What's the other one?"

"Me and Hercules decided to spilt up. If he stays with me, I'll never start looking older and I don't want to accidentally hurt Sam or anyone else. Besides he believes he can help the Tok'ra even more being there seeing as they want him there anyway."

"Oh. Okay, uh when you going to ask her?"

"In a few moments. I got something else to give her first and wanted to see if you and the others wanted to be there when I ask like you said."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said getting up. "I'll go get the others while you get, what are you getting?"

"That's a surprise for her and everyone else." he said standing. "I'm not telling what it is until then."

"Okay. I'll see you there then. I'll have someone try the Tok'ra while we're with her."

"Good idea."

"You know, it's been a long time since you pretty much asked my permission." Jack said remembering the semi awkward conversation.

FLASHBACK…..

They had recently just gotten back from the mission dealing with Gia'as and getting back from the alternate universe. Jack was working on his mountain of paperwork when Ford knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey Colonel. I got a personal question to ask." he said slowly.

"Personal?" Jack said looking up from the current pile he was trying to finish. He set the pen down and interlaced his fingers and Ford sat down. "It isn't time off is it?"

"No. Not that I can think of doing anything if I had the time. Well, watching some TV, but, never mind. I….ah, need to ask your permission about something, considering it concerns you sir."

"You want to borrow something, of mine I take it? If it's my truck, you can buy one with all that money easily."

"No. Um, Carter has no idea I am doing this, so please don't say anything. I'm here to ask if you care if I ask her out, possibly more than once?" he said carefully.

Jack's face changed from confusion, to shock, some anger and sadness, to the stone face he preferred everyone to see. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

"I see." he said slowly. "You're asking because I'm you're commanding officer I take it and because she's also under my command."

"No. I didn't even think about that actually. I…how should I put this, unless everyone else around here is really blind to it, you and Carter really like each other enough a relationship would be happening if it wasn't for your careers. I'm from another universe, remember, I know what I've seen and heard so don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at each other sometimes. In many ways, I'm surprised you two haven't already jumped into bed together already."

"You're right. But nothing is going to happen." he said after a minute and tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Not unless one of you is going to retire."

"I seriously doubt that." he said looking down at this pen then back at him. "You can ask her, and if you two get close later, don't let it effect your jobs. Thanks for asking me first though."

"Not a problem. I just didn't want to do something if you planned to ever tell her that you…"

"I get it. As much as part of me wants to tell her, I won't. One other thing, you hurt her, I will kill you."

"If I hurt her Jack, she can kill me." he said before leaving.

"You know, even after all this time, you both have kept it professional, up to a point around here."

"You could say, just following orders." Ford said smiling as they left his office.

"I'll go get them on calling the Tok'ra, you get that other present."

Ford got the thing he had been working on for some time from his room. No one had any idea what he was doing, but did know about the different items he had been ordering. Nothing overly large, but strange items nonetheless. He put it in a box and took off to Carter's office. He waited just down the hall, hoping Carter would not leave and hadn't left yet as the other three came around the corner.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"A surprise Daniel. For Sam."

"You're not going to tell us then?"

"No Jack. I told you, in your office it was a surprise. That's what surprise means. You'll really like this one though. Appeals to your…fancy. Okay, I'm going to show her this first then you know." he said as an airman walked by.

They nodded then all walked to her office.

Carter was in her office, suspecting nothing as they walked in. She was working on her computer when she noticed them.

"Hi guys. Sir. What's up?" she asked suspecting something was up.

Something big and she guessed it was probably whatever Ford had been working on for awhile.

"Ford's got a couple surprises for you." Jack said smiling.

"A surprise?" she said turning to the table that Ford had placed some box on.

She smiled brightly at the thought of another gift. He had been getting her quite a few things the last couple of months. Jewelry, perfumes, plants. She loved the plants. Took her out once and told her he wanted her to find whatever it was she wanted, and he'd buy it for her. She thought about new clothes and he watched her come out trying a variety on, mostly because she wanted his opinion. Some he couldn't say anything since they looked so great on her there was no words. Some he just turned red which made her laugh. At the moment she couldn't seem to identify what it might be since it was a pretty large box. But she figured it was something technology based seeing as he kept borrowing her computer tools and such lately. At least he always brought them back and put them where they belonged. Unlike some other people on the base.

"What is it?" she asked walking over to the box.

"Ah. This is something special I made, that not only will be a friend, but someone who can help you will some of your projects and will protect you. When I'm not here that is." he pointed out. "He only answers to me and you. At the moment."

Everyone had no idea what Ford was talking about.

"Help her? He? Protect?" Jack said confused.

"I do not understand either Colonel O'Neill."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look up K-9 on internet for a picture of what he looks like. It'll be easier on both of us. Look under DOCTOR WHO sites though.)

"This is K-9." Ford said removing the top of the box. The sides dropped showing a robotic dog. "I got his plans from that fox version of me that got the plans from the Doctor. K-9, this is Samantha Carter. She is your other master."

"Yes Master. Hello Mistress." the dog said with a nice sounding robotic voice.

"A robotic dog. Sweet! He even speaks." Jack exclaimed. "Wait a minute? Mistress?"

"It's something in the programming I couldn't figure out. Anyway, these people are our friends K-9. We'll let you know later who our enemies are."

"Friend." he replied happily wagged his antenna tail and moving the two small wire satellite dish ears on his head.

"This is cool Ford! You say he can help me with my projects?" Sam said running her fingers over his side and looking him over. His name was on either of his sides in metal letters.

"Yes. He has a great memory capacity and is, no offense K-9, a super computer with an A.I. He can even move on his own."

"You said he can protect her Ford Primus. How will he do this?" Teal'c asked.

"Ah. Let's see. We'll use this." he said picking a pencil up.

"K-9. Blast this pencil. Just one quick shot." he said holding it out away from him and everyone else.

"Yes Master. Demonstration proceeding." K-9 said as a metal tube came out where his nose would be.

A small buzz noise was heard as a red beam came out cutting the pencil in half and setting it on fire. Everyone but Ford jumped.

"Whoa! That looks lethal." Jack said.

"Very lethal. He could cut through one of the bulkhead doors if we got trapped in here. He has to recharge his battery every couple of days if he is moving or doing other extensive task. Otherwise when not being used or anything he powers down to recharge. If you take him home or I do, he'll recharge well before morning. He can also absorb a lot of information. A lot more than those memory crystals you find in the DHD."

"I'm impressed Ford. Thank you." she said giving him a hug.

"Only the best."

"So what's the other surprise?" she said backing off again in anticipation.

"Oh, it's here somewhere." he said reaching in his pocket.

He made a act of trying to find it even though he knew where it was. After pulling it from his front pocket he dropped down to one knee. She had no idea what he was doing till he dropped to his knee, and then showing her a small open box made everything click into place. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"Samantha Carter. Will you marry me?"

They guys kept quiet and waited, hoping to hear the right words.

"This is…..yes. Yes I will!" she exclaimed as he took her hand and put in on her finger.

"Surprise." he said lightly.

They kissed and instantly were interrupted by clapping.

"Very good Colonel. Took you two long enough." Jack said smiling.

"I'm really happy for you two." Daniel said smiling brightly as well.

"Congratulations Mr. Primus, Colonel Carter." Teal'c said nodding.

"Thank you Teal'c. Oh wait, what about my dad? I want him there…" she said hesitating.

"He sent a message where to find him, or get hold of him specifically for this occasion Sam. I told him I planned on asking after he left when the alliance fell apart and he said he'd call us and tell us where to call him." Ford said slowly as he gently touched her face. "I've had this planned for some time. Just took me this long to ask."

"Then lets…."

"Already on it Carter. Ford came to my office a few minutes ago and he's already being called."

"What if I said no?"

"Well I'd have your father talk sense into you, failing that I'd just keep asking each day."

"I bet you would." she said looking at the ring. "What's the wedding ring going to look like?"

"Ah, ah. You won't see that until the day I put it on you. No one will. You know the rules."

The phone rang and Jack picked it up.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. He'll be right up." he hung up them turned to Ford. "They got hold of them and Jacob wants to talk to you before coming here, alone."

"Okay Jack. I'll be right back Sam. You can have fun with K-9 till I get back. He'll understand all that technical stuff you say unlike Jack here." Ford said giving her a quick kiss then leaving.

"Hey!" Jack said following Ford out of the room.

Daniel shook Sam's hand as did Teal'c before leaving with them. Carter put her arms on the table in front of K-9 and instantly started talking to him.

Ford went with his coat on, you never know he said to them before walking through the gate. It was another sandy planet and Jacob was waiting nearby.

"So where're the rings?"

"They're over here." Jacob said walking a small distance. Once they both got there, the rings activated taking them down.

"So I hear from what Jack had told to us, that you wish to join us. What happened between you and Sam?" he said with a sad tone and an underlining upset tone.

"I'm going to kill him. No that's not what I said!" Ford said forcefully. "Hercules and me are ready to split up. You have anyone ready to be his new companion?"

"New companion? Interesting way of putting it." Jacob said as they walked down the Tok'ra tunnel.

"Saying new host sounds to Goa'uld. No offense."

"None taken. We have someone who might do it."

"Good. And now onto the next surprise for you."

"Which is?"

"Quick question first. Do you have time to maybe come to Earth and stay a few days, maybe longer?" Ford said looking at this fingers as he talked. He was tapping them together.

"What's happened to Sam?" he asked fearing the worst.

"She's fine! Just perfect. She's getting married."

"She is! That's great!!" he said brightening considerably. "When? It's still you isn't it?"

"When is whenever you can get home, to Earth anyway. And it's me."

"How did she looked when you asked?"

"She smiled brighter than I've ever seen. If Jack and the other's weren't there, she most likely would have jumped on me."

"If she's happy, then so am I. We've had a few operatives around when your teams been around. You've done a good job against the Goa'uld."

"Oh yeah. They love me. I had Kinsey on my ass to." he said sarcastically.

"That obnoxious politician?"  
"Ex-Vice President now. He got fired and I'm sorry I wasn't there to throw him out of the mountain and I would have done it literally. So let's get this over with so I can recover and go back to her smiling face."

"Good idea. I'd like to see that too." he said putting a arm around his shoulder.

They did have a guy and he agreed to it. It didn't take long and Hercules left him. Ford feel asleep several moments later and was awoke in a couple of hours with Jacob ready to go. As they approached the ring transport, someone approached.

"Ford Primus. Wait please."

"Hi. Sorry, I haven't had the pleasure." Ford said shaking his hand.

"My name is Gar'oth'o. I am the new companion as Hercules says you put it."

"I'm honored. I'm glad to see he's doing well."

"Well, here." the guy said. His eyes glowed momentarily.

**"Hello Ford. I thank you for the time we had and for the adventure you gave me. I shall endeavor to enjoy life as you do, despite the troubles they cause us."**

"You're right there. Enjoy it while you can. You take care now and be careful."

Hercules nodded and wished him a wonderful life with Carter, who he also thought was the perfect match for him. Jacob and Ford ringed up to the top and left through the gate soon after. Carter was very happy to see her father again. Everyone said hi to him and asked how he and the Tok'ra had been doing. After talking for awhile they proceeded with the phone calls and arrangements seeing as she didn't mind and actually jumped at the chance to get the wedding on soon. Carter wasn't to surprised at Ford and Hercules splitting up, but agreed that she didn't want him stay looking young when she eventually would start looking old. As long as he stayed out of the 'Game', fighting other Immortals, he would grow old naturally. Or so was the theory he said.

Within a couple of days they had everything set up in the park and lots of friends. The night before Jack and the other two, well Jack mostly tried to get Ford into bachelor party with a stripper. Ford immediately said no way and made a point telling him to drop the subject when he tried to push it. Needless to say he left him alone seeing as he wasn't going to do it at all. Janet and Cassandra, both brides maids, made it to the wedding as did Jonas. Quite a few of the SG teams made it including several of the airmen that were close friends. Hammond made it as well with his family. Jacob was glad to see Mark and his family made it. Ford had no one to call and didn't say anything about it and those who asked, got the truth. They died years ago serving their country. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all his best men. Everyone was seated as Jacob brought Carter down the aisle. She was wearing a white wedding gown, veil included, slightly tight fitting type, not the one with that large part that drags from behind. Ford had a very expensive looking tux on, which he owned with a bow tie. Jacob let her go at the alter and sat down after answering the pastor who asked was giving her away. He was wearing clothes for the occasion instead of the Tok'ra outfit. A friend of the family, Jacob knew him when he was still in the service, was marrying them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two lovely people together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone stayed quiet and he continued. Though the happy couple didn't notice, several people did look at Jack to see if he was going to try or say anything.

"Let's begin. First these two have changed one thing about their wedding together. Ford has asked Sam if could take her name. She has agreed. They will now proceed to say their vows."

He turned to her smiling brightly as he took her hands.

"Sam, I've been watching you a long time."

She chuckled knowing what he really meant, as did several others who knew the same thing. Mostly the rest of SG-1 and Hammond got it.

"I never knew what I was going to do when I finally met you. You were everything I ever saw and more. And you're the first woman I've ever truly gotten close to and understood me. When we started going out, it was a dream come true and now this day has came and I'm almost wondering if it is a dream. But I know it's real and that things will only get better." he said taking the ring from Jack.

"With this ring, which can never compare to your beauty, I thee wed. Through whatever may come." he said putting the ring on her finger. It had a emerald with two large diamonds on the side, silver band. She later told him it was perfect.

"Ford, I thought you were a strange man when we first met, still are really."

This made him laugh with several other people. The SGC personal mostly got the joke as did Hammond. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm back down.

"But you grew on me, treating me like a woman and the scientist I am. Even though I've had failures with men in the past, you never gave up and we got closer. You've saved me several times, ready to give your life without hesitation. I once wondered if you were indulging me when I talked all technical, scientific and all, but I soon realized you actually understood what I was saying and that made me feel better. You….you….gave me something I never had with any man. True unconditional love." she said starting to cry.

He was trying not to cry with her, but it wasn't working. Several people were crying. It was even heard later that Jack shed a few tears.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Through whatever may come." she said taking the ring from Janet and putting the silver ring with two embedded diamonds on either side of an embedded emerald as well onto his finger. Their birthdays were in the same month making the birthstones perfect gems for the wedding rings.

"Do you, Ford Primus, take this woman to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Samantha Carter, take this man, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the government of the United States of America and by God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ford slowly lifted the veil then kissed her. They got a standing ovation and kept the kiss up even after being presented.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Carter."

She tossed the bouquet and Cassandra ended up being the one that caught it. They walked off down the aisle as everyone threw rice. The party went on after that for a few hours along with several people giving them toast and then they left. Since Carter's car was in the shop, ironic huh, they took the new vehicle, a blue with two white stripes down the middle 1967 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500, Ford had gotten recently. Carter drove since she wanted the car for herself. She liked mustangs, he didn't know this before though, but he gave it to her anyway. They gave her other car to her brother. She later had him repaint the Mustang red, leaving the white strips and turn it into a convertible. What surprised her was he made it into a hardtop convertible. They went to her house, now their house, and he carried her through the door. And that was that. They had one week of a honeymoon traveling around to some places Carter wanted to see, and since they could afford it, they went and enjoyed every minute of it.

The day they returned, after the honeymoon week, at the mess hall table.

"So Ford, how is married life?"

"I can't describe it since it's nothing I've ever felt before. It's wonderful though." Ford said happily sitting down next to Carter. Jack sat down across from him with Daniel next to him then Teal'c. "It's a surprise how I've survived alone all this time."

"How about you Carter?"

"I have to say that the best years of my life are now starting. I'm happy to have waited this long." she said smiling brightly as she grabbed Ford's hand. "Thank god I didn't marry that other guy."

"So…how much as he spent on you so far Carter?"

Carter was about to make a smart remark, Ford noticed and spoke up quickly.

"It's up to you if you tell him. I don't care. It's our money now. Got plenty."

"In that case, we paid off my….our house. Our house, got to remember that."

"Wow. Is that all?"

"No, he gave me that nice Mustang." she said happily. Almost giddy like.

"You gave her that classic car?" Jack asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't know she liked Mustangs before hand. She deserves it. And it's an original."

"How original?"

"You might be amazed at how much money 200 thousand dollars can get you." he said hiding a smile behind his drink.

They all, well except Teal'c gave him a shocked look. Carter already knew and didn't look shocked.

"You paid two hundred…."

"I called….certain people in the Ford Motor Company. They made another one right off the factory line. That car, even though looking like it was made in 1967, was made a couple of months ago. Doesn't even have a thousand miles on it."

"That makes it priceless." Daniel said.

"Only the best, especially for Sam. Though I was going to get a different car for her if she wanted one."

"What do you drive then?" Daniel asked.

"The General, what else."

"You must play the stock market to throw that sort of cash and not blink." Jack asked changing the subject. Ford had spent a few million before marrying Sam.

"I dabble here and there in it Jack. Make sure I have something set aside for incase anything happens. Got fifty million in gold bullion hidden in only a place a few people know about."

"Which few?"

"So far Sam is the only one I've told. If anybody comes across it though, there are alarms, traps, and more importantly, a object that identifies that it is my gold. Our gold actually."

"Sweet." Jack said taking a bite of Jello. "We get anything if you both die?"

"You don't know this, but before I got married to the greatest woman ever seen,"

This made Carter blush.

"I had a will made out, as I know you all have one as well. Mine stated that you all would get a equal portion of my money, including Janet. That's changed though."

"You aren't giving us anything now?" Jack said sounding playfully offended.

"Sam gets most of it, if anything happens to me, you all get a million each. Hammond was suppose to get some but he sincerely refused. Don't know why and didn't ask. Sam's will has changed as well. That resuscitation order…."

"The one that no special means taken place?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I made her change that. I insisted."

"He demanded actually. Also twisted my arm about it." she said. "Literally."

"That's good news. So, what about when children come along?" Jack asked changing the subject again.

The couple looked at each other.

"Uh, we um…." Ford said slowly.

"Haven't really discuss that much. Besides sir, it's way to early to think about." Carter said sounding nervous.

Jack nodded and looked at his plate then at theirs. They had more than usual for breakfast than the others.

"Is there something we should know then?" Jack asked.

"I don't get it." Ford said looking up from his plate. He had his fork half way to his mouth.

"This wasn't a….no offense, shotgun wedding was it?"

"What gave you that idea Daniel?" Carter asked.

"You're both eating more than usual. Mostly you Sam." Daniel said taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, we are both getting more exercise in the morning." he said casually.

Jack almost dropped his fork like he got shocking news. Carter never talked about her sex life, assuming she even had one before Ford and neither did Ford so it was a little surprising to think about what that meant.

"Then that means you two have…"

Ford groaned. "I didn't mean it like that!" he hissed as Carter rolled her eyes. "We get up and take a couple mile or so jog every morning. I'd only jog about half a mile to a mile when it was just me."

"He used to do it ever morning before we got married and now we do it together. And go farther. Sometime we race." she said.

"I used to do that. But now my knees say no way." Jack said.

"I can't even get out of bed that early." Daniel said.

"It's called incentive. And the fact it helps me, us now, wake up better in the morning." he said.

"Coffee can do that too." Daniel stated.

"I drink coffee cause I like the taste Daniel. Not for the caffeine high."

"Then all that chocolate you eat is because of a caffeine needed high?" Daniel asked.

"No. That was Herc's fault. He had a bad sweet tooth, as it were Jack." he said as Jack was about to say something. "Very bad. If it wasn't for exercise and the training sessions I do, I'd be fat. But I have to admit, I'm a choco-holic so."

They talked about a few other things then got up getting back to work. Sam had to go to the infirmary to see Janet, why she wasn't sure. Daniel had artifacts and such to go through and seeing as SG-1 had been on downtime so Ford and Sam could have their honeymoon, Jack had had plenty of time to get paperwork done. That being the case, he and Teal'c followed Ford to his training session.

Sam walked into the infirmary finding that no one was injured. Janet was in her old office doing paperwork when she walked in. She was in for a scheduled checkup seeing as her injury was from a weapon that other doctors not privy to SGC information would ask question about. The new doctor for the base had checked her out and was currently elsewhere, but Janet was able to look through her own test results and such so the new doctor left.

"Hey Janet. It's nice to see you again. Been awhile."

"Yes it has. Close the door Sam and please sit down." she said in a happy voice that made Sam wonder if something was up.

"Something wrong?" she said sitting across from her.

"No. I want to know how it went. All the details. And I mean all."

"Oh. Well…" Sam said talking about the places that she and Ford went and some of the things they did. "It was really a lot of fun Janet. I'm in touch with feelings I haven't been able to express in years. We still keep professional on the job though."

"I've noticed. He's brought out a side in you that I've never seen. Daniel and you are both getting much more sleep and finally eating right since he showed up. Even though I don't work here anymore, I have a little bird that tells me certain details still."

"I know. One time when we where working, he threatened to put me over his shoulder and carry me to his car and take me home if I did stop for the night." she said smiling.

"What happened?"

"I told him to forget it because it was too important for me to sleep. He took the project away from me, picked me up despite my protest and got me halfway to the elevator before he put me down when I agreed to go home."

"Did you try to go back to your lab?" she asked smiling at how it must have looked.

"Hell no. He told me if I tried it, he would carry me out of the mountain for everyone to see, take me home and stay there till I feel asleep."

"Wow. I didn't think he'd go to such lengths. Anyway, I want to hear the rest."

"The rest?"

"Sam. I've seen his body, though unless I really ordered him, he is always reluctant to remove his underwear. What is he like?"

"Oh." Sam said blushing slightly.

"I've been waiting forever for you to get back, so leave nothing out."

"Well, we never got any sleep that night on the day we got married. It was so incredible. If you thought he had stamina only in the field…" she said sighing with memories of that night and a few others. A pleasant shudder came after.

"So, what happened? How was he?" she said in anticipation with a big smile.

"Janet, did you know I was his first?" Sam said slowly.

"You mean…." she said surprised.

"Yes. Before me he was a virgin. No experience or anything."

"Wow. I'm actually not all that surprised really. I suspected, but it was never my call to ask. So with all that time you two were going out…"

"I asked him once, and he told me he hadn't been with anyone because he wanted it to be special.."

"I'm guessing with your tone it was special?" she said smiling.

"You have no idea Janet. But that night was so…" she said running her hands through her hair and starting to have trouble keeping her mind straight. "I could swear I almost passed out a few times."

"He's that good, for no experience?!" Janet said shocked.

"Well, for that night it was the case. Now you thought you were shocked so far, get this." she said leaning closer. "Ever since that night, he's made it quite clear, but not in so many words, he wants me to be the one in charge. Kinda a turn around considering the other guys I'd been with."

"Whoa." Janet said in shock.

"Though the other night, I knocked him out."

"What?! How?" she asked still keeping the conversation in a low tone.

"I got him a book the second day we were out together. A book that Daniel even has, though he says it's because of its ancient historical…." she said smiling with her eyebrows moving.

"You bought the Kama Sutra book?"

"Janet, the things we did last night. I'm ready to go get him and go home now.." she said as the door was knocked on.

"Come in." Janet said after a moment of composing herself better.

"Hey Sam. Hi Janet, been awhile. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. Glad someone notices. What's up?" she said failing to hide a smile.

"Ah, I was in the train…" Ford started saying when he noticed Janet seemed a little red as did Sam, who looked more than flushed. He closed his eyes and shook his head as two and two came together. "Oh man. I knew that the two of you still talked, but…. I guess it's true. Woman talk about everything to each other."

"Ford. There are many things on this base I know because some people just tell things to their doctors that they won't tell anyone else. I may not be here anymore, but some people still call me and other, like Sam come over to talk. What I know stays with me though and no one will ever hear it from me. And yes, woman tell each other everything. You men have no secrets." Janet stated with a smile that said she knew a lot.

"That doesn't surprise me Janet. At least you know to keep it to yourself. And don't tell Cassandra."

"She is too young to know anything about that subject yet." Janet said sternly. "Well, not really but…"

"Good." he said looking back at Sam. "Sam, I know that look. And considering the things I have just done for the last hour, I'm not sure I'd stay awake long enough. Janet, you never heard that." he said as she dropped her jaw.

"Heard what? That you've rocked her world with the Kama Sutra."

Now it was Ford who was blushing, badly. "Oh man. And I thought Jack was bad."

"Rocked my world Janet? I think Cassandra has been hearing too much at school and passing it onto you." Sam said standing up. "I'm going to go get some work done, even if that's possible now. Though he doesn't rock my world, he shifts its orbit."

Janet dropped her jaw far enough you could see her tonsils. Ford and her both though turned really red. Sam just smiled.

"Okay Sam, I think you said enough. Anymore and I'm thinking of taping it shut."

"What? I even told her the book I…"

"You did what?! Is there nothing secret between women?"

"Not in this case." Janet said.

"Well, in that case did you tell her that you…"

She had her hand over his mouth so quick he never saw it coming.

"Okay, I think we both said enough." she said with an underlying tone. "Now why are you here?"

"Um, well…I….damn. I came here for something…..ah. You both screwed me up."

"Nice choice of words considering…." Janet began.

"Stop, please. I'm trying to think. Um….Oh, Jack needs medical attention. It's nothing really serious.." Ford said trying to change the subject before he wouldn't have his mind working right at all for the day. Seeing as Sam was ready to jump him if they were alone, it wasn't working to well.

"What happened? What did you do to the Colonel?" Sam asked quickly glad for a distraction.

"How bad is he?" Janet asked standing up with Sam though slower.

"I accidentally clothes lined him. He said he was fine and went to his office I think, but he wasn't talking all that well. I was teaching that class, Teal'c and Jack was there and Jack decided to be the demonstratee. After hearing I liked when people try to catch me off guard, only when training, Jack went for it, managed to give me a nice right hook. He made several more swings and tried rushing me at close range when I…well…."

Janet had Jack report to the infirmary, after calling the other doctor to get him down, and he ended up having to use an ice pack and some anti inflammatory for the swelling. He was better the next day though. Sam and Ford purposely avoided each other for the rest of the day and got little sleep that night. They got rid of the book seeing as if they didn't they both agreed they were never going to get a decent night rest, ever.

Some time during the week before episode LOCKDOWN

Ford and Carter got to work early and were headed to the mess hall to eat. Ford stopped as a airman passed them. He'd seen that guy around a lot more than usual, a whole lot more and well before he got married. Like he was following them specifically. His instincts for danger were kicking in.

"Airman!"

The short blond headed guy turned around. He was maybe in his late twenties and didn't look to have a very important job, not like theirs. Just another airman on the base Carter figured.

"Yes sir."

"It's not sir…never mind. Can you come here a minute?"

"Ah sure." he said nervously. "How can I help you?"

Ford grabbed his hands and turned them up quickly to see his wrist. Sure enough he saw what he thought was there. A special tattoo symbolizing a certain group. The Watchers group on his right wrist.

"Well airman, you're a Watcher. Surprise, surprise. Watch away. I don't care." Ford said smiling as he spread his arms out and walked away after dropping the guys hand. "But you better be telling them only things about me and not about what I do here. And stay away from our house."

"Actually sir, we knew many hundreds of years ago and have kept it a guarded secret."

"Good to hear. Let's go Sam." he said cheerfully holding out his arm. She linked her arm through his and they walked away.

"What was that?" she asked once he was out of site.

"Oh one of those guys that watch us Immortals." he shrugged. "I have no doubt that he is an airman assigned here, but mostly to keep an eye on me. I noticed him sometime ago watching me, no pun intended. I think a couple of months or more now, maybe. Anyway I could care less."

"What if one of them tries to use me to get to you?" she asked seriously.

"I've made my point to another Watcher I found. Anything happens to you, I personally will go after every Immortal on the planet for the action of one of them. I know the names already of them all. I hacked their system some time ago. Hercules told me if anything happens to you, he'll return to me if I ask and help."

"He said that?"

"He cared about you as well, and that's one of the reasons he left. He didn't know if you'd be comfortable knowing that he would be seeing everything I see when we got married, since all those memories eventually would be passed onto the next person that would be his new companion when I die or he wanted to leave."

"New companion? Dad mentioned you say that instead of host."

"Sounds more appropriate for the Tok'ra since they ask instead of, well…"

"Yeah. Makes more sense. I like it." she said as they entered the mess hall. "Wait, how much watching do they do?" she asked thinking about what they had been doing recently.

"Nothing evasive. I think they are watching me because I'm not trying to kill anyone. Not many Immortals actually have that philosophy. The Watcher job is to watch fights between Immortals and some of their dealings. Beyond that, they don't do anything extremely invasive. Besides, we have K-9 watching out for us and he has yet to detect anyone watching us at night."

"Right. I almost forgot that. I love that dog."

"So do I."

Episode-LOCKDOWN

One month later from the space station calling about the large debris.

Jack was working on a overwhelming amount of reports and other files. His desk was almost completely covered by files and other papers. The door was opened by a soldier who let a Russian solder in that was in full uniform.

"General O'Neill. It is an honor to meet you and an greater honor to serve under your command." he said standing at attention.

Jack was confused and surprised seeing all the metals and other things hanging from his uniform.

"Wow. That's a load. Who are you?" he said putting his pen down.

"I am Colonel Alexi Vasolof sir. I assume you were expecting my arrival." he said confused.

Jack looked around on his desk for a file and found it near the left corner.

"Yeah, sure. Umm….here's the memo." he said picking it up and opening it.

"I want you to know sir that I personally requested this transfer. After my years of service with the Russian Air Force, I feel positive I can make a contribution to Stargate Command."

"You think?"

"If I may be so bold sir." he said easing up with a smile. "With your recent promotion to base commander, a position has opened up on SG-1. I would of course relish to serve on the SGC's elite team."

"Yes, you and everyone else on this base. It's already taken though. We had five because of special conditions and now it's back to four which isn't changing. Colonel, not going to happen."

"I understand your reluctance sir, but if you look at my record, it think it will satisfy any of your concerns. I have over 3000 hours of flight time on thirty five different types of aircraft and prototypes. In addition I have been awarded the Russian High Order Gold star…"

Jack cut him off. "That's very impressive. Very. But it's not going to get you on

SG-1. They are full."

"Understood. I am willing to accept a position on a different team." he said somewhat reluctantly and disappointed.

"Colonel. Until you go through the proper training. You are not going anywhere near that gate."

"Perhaps I could assume a role of a observer on one of the non combatant explorations sir."

"It was nice meeting you, very nice. Dismissed." Jack said waving him away.

The guy looked defeated but left quietly. A guard walked in handing Jack two folders which were in bubble envelopes marked very urgent and top secret. He opened one, scanned it and shook his head as the guard left.

"More paper work. Damn. I might be able to have fun with this though." he said tapping it against his hand.

Opening the other one, he looked through the objects in the envelops and then back at the folder he had been sent. His jaw dropped as he reread the papers, several times.

"Damn, he's been holding out on us."

The SG-1 team was in Carter's office talking. Teal'c was at one end of the table near Daniel while Ford and Sam were at the other end. Teal'c was standing while the others were sitting.

"If all goes according to plan, barring any unforeseen circumstances, I will have acquire possession of my apartment on Tuesday."

"Hey congratulations!" Carter said.

"Excellent Teal'c! You'll live life in the real world like us. Paying bills and such."

Teal'c nodded smiling.

"So when is the apartment warming party?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c looked at him confused.

"When somebody gets a new place it's customary for them to throw a party, like what we did with Ford when he bought his house."

"Will I be required to prepare a meal?" he asked almost sounding frightened at the prospect.

"No. Make it potluck. We will all bring something." Carter said.

"Yeah. If there is something anyone wants special I can probably cook it too." Ford said.

"Very well. Next Saturday." Teal'c said.

They turned seeing Jack walking in with a folder in hand. Sam stood up. He slowed down walking in looking at her.

"I'm only going to say this once Carter. At ease." he said waving a hand at her.

She nodded and sat down.

"So how's the new job?"

"Oy. One crisis after another." he said putting his hands on the table. "This morning the mess got a shipment of Yukon Gold potatoes instead of the usual."

"No." Daniel said. It was not a important conversation, the others could easily tell.

"Oh yes. The Gold's don't make for good mash. Constituency is all wrong."

"Jack if you use…" he said getting ready to write down a recipe.

"Do you plan on cooking for the whole base Ford?"

"Never mind." he said dropping the pen.

"I hear the new Russian Colonel came to see you. Made a pitch to join SG-1." Carter said.

"I heard that. It's already taken you told him, right?" Ford said.

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" Daniel asked.

"Told him to make French fries instead."

"About the Russian." Daniel said being serious.

"Oh, well I made it clear he shouldn't expect preferential treatment, that he has to prove himself before I considered him for off world travel."

"He is one of the most highly decorated officers in Russian military history. And he has over twenty years flight experience." Sam said.

"He should have joined the F-302's unit then." Ford commented.

"Precisely. He knows nothing about ground tactics and exactly no years in off world travel. I'm not going to risk any one under my command on a slick resume. Hell, took you took weeks to get ready Ford."

"True. But it many ways, I was already ready."

"Yes. But this Colonel spent more time in the air than on the ground. I'm not risking a team much less him."

"How uncharacteristically cautious of you sir." Carter said.

"Next time you see him tell him to join the F-302 program. He'll get to space quicker and maybe a planet too." Ford said.

"I might do that."

"What's with the folder?" Ford said looking at it.

"This, new problem, I just received. It's about you." he said sliding it over.

"Me?" Ford said picking it up and leafing through it. "Oh hell no, they didn't."

"Didn't what?" she asked.

"You've got to be kidding. Please tell me this is a joke." he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What it is?" Carter asked.

"They dropped off a suitcase in your on the base room. Go change. That's an order."

"What is it sir?"

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"All in good time. Don't give her that just yet, in fact give it back. That's not for their eyes." Jack said as Ford went to give her the folder.

"This isn't some prank? Because it's not funny."

"No. It's for real and just another pain in my ass to deal with. On the bright side, I can have some fun with this possibly." he said with a sly smile.

"I'll be right back then……sir." Ford said making a big emphasis on sir and left with a sigh.

"What's going on Jack?"

Ford hadn't said sir like that since his first mission.

"I said all in good time Daniel. So Carter, any problems with Ford yet?"  
"Sir? Isn't that question another too personal like the others."

"I wasn't meaning it like that Carter, besides that I'm usually only asking to drive you and him crazy. Keep you both on your toes, that sort of thing. You both drive me nuts sometime with all that tech talk. What I meant was is there anything you could tell us."

"Anything he does you don't like?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet that I can tell. We've only been married a short time."

"So. You've got to tell us something." Jack said. "We've only seen one side of him. You've seen more and there has to be something you can tell us."

"He has a sensitive side."

"We've seen that when he's worried about any of us, especially you Carter."

"That's not what I meant sir."

"Oh." Jack said confused. "Okay, I'm lost then. What do you mean?"

"That's a secret."

"Damn. Alright then, what else can you tell us."

"He doesn't snore much less move much when he sleeps." she said after thinking a moment.

Though they hadn't been getting much sleep lately anyway, mostly it was her fault, but he never complained. She smiled at the next thought.

"He has brought me breakfast in bed a few times which I might add is about the greatest I've tasted in a long while. He really knows how to cook. Could probably fix that potato problem you have as he was saying."

"Doesn't snore hmm? Interesting. Breakfast in bed too." Jack said rubbing his chin. "I did that for Sara a few times."

"He cleans. But he doesn't have a fetish about it. Just does it and does it really well. Including laundry. And knows how to iron. Doesn't have any problem letting me drive either vehicle."

"There's a catch there Carter."

"Well, if you call spending more time watching me." she said with a special tone. "Instead of the road and my driving or anything else."

"That sounds like something he would do." Daniel said. "I've seen him do that a lot when you've driven."

"How about what sport team he likes? He's never mentioned anything?"

"Actually sir, he's not a sports fan at all. Doesn't care for them, which is nice seeing as he has more time to spend with me. He only has a few shows he actually likes to watch which don't last long. Most of what he liked exist here."

"That's not surprising. He's mentioned that a few times before. What about his other shows he's talked about?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he does have an interesting taste in movies, and no they are not all cartoons and none of them are adult flicks. Actually, he told me he had never seen a adult oriented flick before. And I believe him." she said sitting up straighter. She knew it was true considering their first night together.

"That would explain why he refused….a bachelor party…" Jack said as he suddenly stopped and looked like he was in deep thought.

He set the folder down on the table looking really lost in thought. Carter was about to ask him what was going on in his head when Daniel spoke.

"What is this really Jack?" Daniel said reaching for the folder.

"Ah, ah, ah." he said swiping it away. "You'll all find out in a moment. Hopefully soon. Doesn't take that long."

He looked at his watch and a few seconds later.

"Jack, uh, is this really necessary?" Ford said from outside the room. "As you were airman."

With the exception of Jack, everyone else thought that was strange that Ford actually said that in an orderly way, though they couldn't see him or the person he said it too. But they all did hear a yes sir from the airman.

"And don't call me sir." they heard Ford say shortly after.

"It's General or sir now and yes it is."

They all looked at the doorway hearing a grumble as Ford walked in. He was in full uniform, a Captains uniform. The rank that Carter held once. With several medals, more than he probably should have. Carter was really impressed with how Ford looked, he was even better looking in uniform as he said to her once. He didn't have a tie on though, which wasn't surprising. And the hat was missing, not under his arm like it was suppose to be. She actually, without realizing it, licked her lips and the rest of the team noticed, but said nothing.

"Team, meet Captain Carter." he said with a gesture.

"That will get confusing quickly Ja, sir." he said looking like he wanted to leave and change, quickly.

"Yes it will." he said looking at Sam a moment who was eyeing Ford still. "Alright then, Captain Ford it is."

"That works….Brigadier."

The way he said Jack's first rank title made Jack think Ford was being humorous about it. He let if go seeing as he had much more to do.

"I don't understand sir? What is this?" she said tearing her eyes away.

"Certain members of the higher ups." he said waving a hand. "Looked over Ford's previous record from when he was in the service in his universe and believed it better to put him in active service again, though him being from another universe, I don't know how they did it. His record is highly classified so there is no questioning his past."

"Busted me down a couple of ranks too." Ford grumbled. "I want to resign."

"What rank did you achieve?" Daniel asked looking at the medals as he walked over.

"He was a full Colonel. Higher than me once by a few months. Would have been a General but he didn't accept it." Jack said. "Which somewhat makes sense seeing I've read the reports on what you have done."

"Only what I gave them. There's a lot more I'm not letting anyone see." he muttered.

"What are all these medals?" Daniel asked walking over and looking.

"Two Congressional Medals of Honor! Three Purple Hearts, two Silver Stars, an Air Force Cross, the Armed Forces and Joint Service Achievement Medal and the Joint Service Commendation Medal! Ford?!" Carter asked surprised.

She had a few medals, but nothing like this. No one on the base did. No one she knew or heard of did. What he had wasn't…possible, but he had told her some sketchy details of some of the things he had been through.

"I've done a lot. Some suicide missions that I came back from and they said I really shouldn't have. But they were happy I did." he said shrugging. "Not something I brag about. Some of these I got with the uniform today."

"Which ones?" Daniel asked also surprised.

Jack was explaining the medals to Teal'c who was lost.

"Two of the Purple Hearts, one Congressional and the Silver Star. Ah, Jack?"

"Captain?"

"Right." he muttered shaking his head lightly. "Sir, this isn't…."

"Going to work out? Already called about that and you and Carter being married before this somehow makes you guys the exception to the rules, or so they say. Presidential pardon actually. If you resign, you are to leave the SGC and not come back. Not my orders. Can't counterman it either." Jack said shrugging. "Captain, where is your tie?"

"Seriously, I hate ties. So unless you force me to wear the damned thing, it's not happening sir. The hat isn't here because of the obvious and it was too small."

"Hmm. I'll think about that. I know the feeling."

"Oh, and another thing, if you think I'm getting a hair cut, not a chance in hell. General, Colonel." Ford said leaving.

"You're dismissed." Jack somewhat yelled.

"Is this really true sir?" she said really wanting to go after him.

"Completely Carter. He's your second in command now, so order him around without conviction. Have fun with it. I've got to get back to work now people." he said sliding the folder across to her. "Bring it back when you're done."

The Russian Colonel was in his room getting dressed in his combat fatigues looking at himself in the mirror. He looked down pulling his right sleeve up revealing a lot of what looked to be sores on his body. He put the sleeve back down and turned to the knocking on his door and opened it to see Daniel Jackson with his hand held out.

"Colonel Vasolof." he said.

"Doctor Jackson. Of course. Come in." he said shaking his hand. Daniel walked in and he closed the door.

"Your reputation precedes you. I am well acquainted with your work."

"I just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood."

The Colonel smiled with a chuckle. "That's very kind of you. I only wish that others were as open to my presence."

"Don't take General O'Neill's decision personally."

"It's difficult not to. Frankly his attitude is offensive. It leads me to wonder if he knows the Cold War is over." he said with his tone showing he was offended.

"His attitude has nothing to do with you being Russian. He's an equal opportunity offender." Daniel said smiling lightly. "He does it to everyone. Including his close friends."

"And I am suppose to find this comforting?"

"He doesn't respond well to outside pressure."

"Our nations are suppose to be partners in the Stargate program."

"Yes, I am well aware of the deal Colonel. I help broker it."

"Then you more than anyone can understand our frustration."

"Well what you have to realize is O'Neill, General O'Neill…" he said walking over to a picture on the wall while thinking.

"Just assumed command of this facility recently and uh….has a lot on his plate. And quite frankly making demands of him right now, it just bad timing on the part of your government." Daniel said turning around. "Colonel?"

The Colonel blinked a few times then put out his hand to grab the counter and failed, falling to the floor.

"Colonel?!" he said getting down next to him.

He was breathing hard and not looking well. Daniel called for medical help and soon the Colonel was being taken away on a stretcher. Daniel followed along going into the infirmary. The new doctor, some lady walked up asking what happened as she checked him out.

"I don't know, we were just talking and he just collapsed." Daniel said leaning against the frame.

"I know you're scheduled to go off world. We will take care of him." she said moving the stretcher. Daniel looked down at his watch then left.

Jack walked through the hallways and up the stairs into the room overlooking the injured Russian Colonel. The new doctor was there.

"How's he doing?"

"Confused. Apparently the last thing he remembers is being in Russia. He doesn't know where he is or how he got here." she said.

Down in the small room the Colonel was in a bed being looked after by a nurse. He had several machines hooked up to him including one to help him breath.

"He's also exhibiting certain physical symptoms that have me concerned. He has lesions over forty percent of his body and a highly elevated white blood count which indicates some sort of infection."

"Is he contagious?" he said after a moment.

"It's a distinct possibility. Sir, we need to exam everyone that has been in contact with this man."

Down in the gate room the Stargate activated and opened up. Daniel and a SG team he was going with were getting ready to go. They walked up the ramp and then the gate shut off suddenly. They turned around seeing the General looking at them from the control room.

"Report back to the infirmary." Jack said.

The SG team walked off the ramp. Daniel grabbed one guy quickly and pulled the nine millimeter out using the guy as a hostage. The other members pulled their weapons as did guards in the control room. Jack had someone in the control room call Ford up quickly.

"Open the gate!!! Do it now!!!" he said keeping the gun on his hostage.

Jack turned taking a nine millimeter from one of the guards near him. The two members below moved slowly over and Daniel shot them. One got it in the arm the other in the gut. Jack and several other guards got down from the control room and took up near the door as Daniel walked down the ramp going for the other door. Teal'c shot him with the zat gun as he came into the room. The hostage fell away from him and rolled away as Daniel dropped to the ground.

Teal'c walked up slowly to Daniel who was not knocked out. The small berretta was at Teal'cs feet near Daniel. Teal'c aimed the zat at him as Daniel reached for the gun.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled.

Daniel grabbed the gun and went to shoot when Jack shot him in the shoulder. Daniel fell to the ground dropping the gun. Jack came in keeping the gun on him as Daniel rolled slightly then passed out.

"I heard a gun shot! What's going on?" Ford said running in behind Teal'c with his weapon drawn and pointed.

Jack pointed at the ground with the barrel of his gun.

"Daniel?!" he said getting down next to him and holding his hand on the wound.

"He tired to shoot General O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"He did what?!"

"The Russian Colonel is ill with an unknown virus or something and Daniel was with him when he passed out. Daniel really wanted to go off world." Jack said.

"So you shot him for that? What the hell were you thinking General?"

"No Captain. I shot him after he tried to shoot me. He already shot two other people." Jack said gesturing.

"Oh. Okay. You want me to take him to the infirmary?"

"Yeah. I didn't do anything life threatening. Besides if he tries anything, with you with him, he won't get to far."

"You know, I'm going to have to teach you some better guns skills." he said picking Daniel up. "Another inch or so and his arm would be permanently useless."

"We'll talk later, get him fixed. I don't want him ascending because of me." Jack said shooing them out.

Daniel was now lying in a bed with a breathing tube in his nose and his arm fixed up in a sling, and currently asleep.

"He's lost some blood, but his life is no longer in any immediate danger. The Captain was able to keep enough pressure that he didn't bleed out as bad."

"The members of SG-11 said he seemed perfectly normal." Carter said. All of SG-1 was there including the General who was seated. "You didn't notice anything peculiar about him sir?"

Jack sat looking out the window at Daniel with his arms crossed in thought.

"I thought it odd that he was shooting up the gate room."

"He reacted immediately after the gate was shut down." Teal'c said.

"Why was he so desperate to go through?" the doctor asked.

"Does he have any of Colonel Vasolof symptoms?" Carter asked.

"No lesions as of yet, but that might be just a matter of time. He does have a elevated white blood count."

"Yet Colonel Vasolof displaced no unusual behavior." Teal'c stated.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they are suffering from the same condition. When the infection reaches the brain, it can manifest itself in a variety of ways. From memory loss to full blown psychosis."

"You don't think it's just a coincidence?" Jack asked.

"Seems unlikely sir. I think there is a high probability that we have a contagion on the base." she said.

"Who was with him last?" Carter asked.

"Uh oh." Ford said as Teal'c and Jack looked at him.

"And I was just with you when we were talking to the other SGC team." she said shaking her head.

"I just brought him here then left to help Sam. I feel fine, no memory loss and certainly no cravings to go through the gate. Wait, why am I even explaining myself to you people, I'm immune. So whatever it is, can't effect me and I can't spread it." he said forcefully.

"Check him out anyway doctor. Both of them." Jack said.

She nodded and took him away as he rolled his eyes. Sam followed reluctantly.

Jack went straight to the gate control room after Ford and Carter were taken away. He walked in barking off orders.

"Contact all SG teams off world. Tell them the SGC is off limits. Have them proceed to the Alpha site until further notice. Effective immediately, the SGC is under lockdown."

Up top the large door leading outside was closed as alarms went off signaling the lockdown procedure.

Sometime later the doctor was walking through the hallway looking at a clipboard when Sam walked up. They kept walking as they spoke.

"Hi. How's Daniel?"

"He's still unconscious but he's improving. He's responding well to treatment and his white blood cell count is leveling out."

"What about Colonel Vasolof?"

"Not so good. We are treating him with antibiotics but his condition is deteriorating. Until we now more about the infection there is nothing more that we can do."

"Well since it started with Vasolof, we can be pretty sure that it didn't come through the gate."

"I'm waiting to hear back from the Russians to find out about any possibly infections from there."

"Anyone else showing symptoms?"

"Not yet."

"Um, is Ford okay? I haven't seem him since you checked him out and kept checking me over."

"As he said before I checked him out, he is in perfect condition, though seems to be tired lately. Whatever this is, I doubt he will get it considering what he is. Your results said you were just fine and have nothing wrong either, other than also being a bit fatigued." she said. "If we have to go into quarantine procedures, he's the only one that could go around the base to deliver the treatments or supplies."

"Fortunate for him huh."

"He's a lucky man Colonel. And so are you." she said leaving.

Teal'c was looking through some papers while watching the Russian Colonel from behind the glass. Jack had asked Ford earlier to keep a watch on Daniel since Carter had important things to do and until he got things more up to date, he didn't feel like assigning the new Captain any jobs as of yet. He had enough paper work to deal with. The Russian Colonel groaned as he woke up.

"How is he?"

Teal'c looked up seeing the guy awake.

"Doctor Jackson?" he said. "Someone told me what happened."

"His condition is improving." Teal'c said.

"Good."

"And your condition?"

"Not so good. But not as bad as the time I went drinking with General Doscavish. That was worst headache." he said with a smile and grimace.

Teal'c nodded with a small smile.

"Doctor Jackson is a good friend of yours?"

"Indeed he is. Despite what you are thinking, you bare no responsibility for what has transpired."

"My presence here as resulted in the quarantine of this entire complex."

"Had you remained in your homeland you would have faced a similar situation in a different setting. Again not fault of your own."

"Perhaps. But at the moment I can't be sure of anything." he said squinting his eyes in pain.

"Has your memory not yet returned?" Teal'c asked concerned.

"In my dreams I have begun to see flashes. Things of these past few days. Walking these halls, talking to people, and yet it is though I am not even here. I'm just a helpless observer inside my own body."

This made Teal'c think and he got up quickly.

The doctor pulled out a top secret file giving it over to Carter. Teal'c and Ford was there seeing what this was, sounding important.

"One month ago, a Onatoly Constantinoff fell ill after a tour on the international space station."

"I remember that. We monitored that mission and we lost contact for thirty seconds and we never figured out why." Carter said.

"I don't know if they are connected but he died less than a week later in a Moscow hospital. Now officially, the cause of death was renal failure but, unofficially, the Russian authorities haven't a clue what killed him."

"You think it is our mysterious disease?" Carter asked.

"Among the symptoms he exhibited were memory loss, skin lesions and a highly elevated white blood count."

"Is there any connection with Colonel Vasolof?" Teal'c asked.

"Apparently Vasolof did visit Constantinoff in the hospital just before he died. They were old friends, they served together in the Russian Air Force."

"Why didn't they tell us this?" Carter asked.

"The Russians determined that Constantinoff's condition wasn't contagious. He came into contact with many people between the time he returned to Earth to the time he checked into the hospital. But no one else ever showed signs of being infected."

"Make's it an oddly selective disease." Carter said.

"Perhaps we are not dealing with a disease at all. Vasolof possessed only vague random memories of his time at Stargate command. An yet the instance he could recall, he said he was a mere observer to the actions of his own body." Teal'c said.

"Like being the host to a symbiont." the doctor said.

"Yeah, but a test ruled out all the possibilities of it being a Goa'uld." Carter said.

"We would have felt something by now if it was." Ford stated.

"Could we be looking at some other form of alien possession?"

"Yeah, it's possible. An entity that moves from individual to individual." Carter said. "It might explain some of the inconsistencies."

"It that is true, it could be in anyone right now." the doctor said.

"I know for a fact that it isn't me." Ford said. "And I know it isn't in Sam or Teal'c."

"What makes you so sure Captain?" the doctor asked.

"Call it a feeling. I just know."

She was about to say more when the phone rang. The doctor walked over picking it up.

"Hello. I'll be right there. Daniels awake."

"Good. He might be able to tell us something." Ford said.

"Let's hope so." Carter said following the doctor out.

"Indeed."

The SG-1 team and Jack along with the doctor walked in seeing Daniel sitting up in the bed with his legs hanging off. He was not happy and it really showed on his face. His left arm was in a sling and he thought it was strange that Ford was standing just behind Jack from some reason and not closer. Usually he was standing next to Carter.

"What's going on?!" he practically yelled.

"You're recovering from a gun shot wound." the doctor said at the head of the bed looking through his chart.

"What?!" he said looking at her.

"You have no recollection of the incident?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel turned back still looking more confused and even more angry.

"No! Who shot me?! Ford?!"

Ford shook his head quickly and raised his hands. "Not me. You should know when I shoot someone, well…."

"Then who…."

"Don't….change the subject." Jack said somewhat quickly. "What do you remember?"

Daniel looked at him scrutinizingly. "I was talking to Colonel Vasolof and in the middle of our conversation, he collapsed and I went to help him….and that's it."

"You don't remember accompanying him to the infirmary?" Carter asked.

"No. Who shot me?" he asked skeptically.

Now Daniel knew why Ford was behind Jack. Ford was nodding his head at Jack in a pointing him out way as was Carter who used her eyes. Teal'c didn't give any indication and Jack was looking back and forth strangely. Daniel looked at Jack with narrowed eyes as he sat up straighter.

"You were shooting up the gate room." Jack said shrugging.

"You wounded two guards. We think we may be dealing with a foothold situation." Carter said. "Specifically an alien entity that can take over a human host not unlike the Goa'uld. And it seems to be able to travel from person to person."

"Although at present we have no knowledge of how this is possible." Teal'c said.

Daniel looked very lost in thought suddenly. He was remembering shooting the guards in the gate room.

"Daniel?" Carter said.

"Anubis."

"You've got to be kidding." Ford said. He certainly understood what that meant.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said.

"It was Anubis." he said slowly. "Rather uh…Anubis was controlling me."

"Anubis is dead." Jack stated.

"No, he's not. And he's here in the base." Daniel said worried.

They were in the briefing room talking, minus Daniel. Very few lights were on making it very dark.

"You think that getting blasted out orbit would have slowed the guy down." Jack said.

"According to Daniel Jackson, Anubis surrendered his mortal form when we was ascended." Teal'c said. "Only to be cast down by the Ancients. As a result he exist as a purely immaterial being."

"Basically he's now like an energy life form." Ford said. "A ghost as it were."

"Essentially yes. See, in the past when we encountered Anubis what we saw as a material being was actually a force shield containing his essence." Carter said. "When it was destroyed, that essence was released."

"Anubis was trapped in Earth's orbit inhabiting debris from his ship, millions of light years from his power base." Teal'c said.

"So he hitched a ride on a cosmonaut?" Jack said.

"Yes sir, then abandoned him for Colonel Vasolof." Carter said.

"No doubt attempting to escape through our gate." Teal'c said.

"Why doesn't he just use his….freaky, super cosmic powers and just….go?" he said playing his fingers in the air.

"Probably because if he does he will get noticed by higher ups, such as the Ancients." Ford said. "Abuse of power, possibly. Like what happened with Daniel."

"That would be correct." Teal'c said.

"Sometimes I think you pay Daniels speeches more attention than they deserve." Jack said.

"Someone has to. I've just always listened because I find it interesting."

"Ford's right sir. In order to interact with the physical world he was to get himself a new shield." Carter said. "But he can't do that on Earth. He'll need a body to dial the gate and get through. If he tries using his power, he will be noticed."

"Eventually Anubis will attempt escape again." Teal'c said.

"Well he's on the base, obviously not going anywhere. Tell me there is something we can do?" he said looking at the Carter's.

"Well as a matter of fact sir, I think there is." she said.

"That good to know, cause I haven't got a clue what to do."

"That's almost a first Ford." Jack said. "Usually you just jump head long into action."

"Indeed."

One of the plans going on was checking everyone through blood draws. Carter walked down the hallways passing many people as she walked into the infirmary where Daniel was sitting in bed talking to Ford.

"I got there a little too late otherwise you've be suffering from a sore jaw or maybe stiff neck instead of a gun shot wound. I'm trying to get Jack to come to one of my gun classes so he won't cause another injury like this to anyone else."

"Too bad Hercules left or you could use that healing device."

"Yeah. I was becoming quite popular down here with that thing for awhile. Hey Sam."

"Hey." she said coming over to the bed giving Daniel a book.

"What's going on?" Daniel said thanking her.

"General O'Neill has ordered compulsory physicals for all SGC personal." she said rubbing her arm. "We are operating under to assumption that retaining Anubis's essence takes a physical toll on its carrier. You were only exposed for a couple of hours, but your body reacted as though you were fighting off an infection."

"So whoever is retaining his essence should start showing off symptoms."

They nodded.

"What about Vasolof?"

Carter moved the curtain closing it for more privacy.

"His is a more extreme case. He was exposed for over a week. That's why his symptoms are more advanced."

"You mean with the lesion and the….."

"Yeah, it's actually more than that. His entire immune system was effected."

"But Anubis is out of him. He should start getting better, right?"

"No. It's like removing a symbiont from a Jaffa. Same effect." Ford said slowly.

"Dr. Brightman says he's not responding. She believes that the exposure was too long. The damage is done."

"Is there anything we can do for him? The Tok'ra maybe."

"Since the wedding we haven't been able to contact them. All we can do is help manage the pain. That's about it." Carter said.

"Sorry Daniel." Ford said patting his good arm.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah I was speaking with him earlier. Listening to his past and other things he wanted to ask about the place, nothing extremely classified. Helped me with my Russian some too. Jack allowed me to tell him some things. Nice guy." Ford said. "He'd make a nice addition, would have anyway."

"I said the situation was contained. Not resolved!" Jack said on the phone in his office. The doctor walked in while he was speaking. "No I can't do that! Command will stay in lock down until I say otherwise."

He motioned her in seeing her at the open door.

"Yes sir it is my call." he said. Several seconds later he put the phone down and sighed.

"The Pentagon. They are getting a little antsy." he said.

"They are not the only ones. We've got a lot of anxious people out there." she said.

He motioned for her to sit as he sat down. She didn't though.

"Yeah, I'll bet. What can I do for you doctor?"

"It's Colonel Vasolof. His condition hasn't improved and he is not responding to treatment. Unless circumstances change I give him a week, two weeks tops."

"I'll inform the Russians."  
"Thank you sir." she said then left.

Vasolof was in his bed waking up shaking his head. He looked up seeing Daniel at the end of his bed standing there.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Alexi, sorry I didn't mean to disturbed you."

"No, no. I'm glad to see that you're up and about. Are you being discharged?"

"Yeah. Dr. Brightman caught me stealing Jello from the other patients trays so she kicked me out of here."

"Doctor, I wonder if you could do me a favor." he said sitting up and taking the breathing attachment to his nose out. He grabbed a envelope that was under on of the machines on a table. "I have a sister in Bryansk. When the lock down has ended, could you see that she gets this?"

"Alexi…."

"The nurses have been careful not to say anything. That is always a bad sign. Please." he said handing it out. Daniel took it from him nodding. He laid back down trying to get comfortable.

"You know in Russia we have a saying, the cord may curl long, but an end will appear." he said saying the saying in Russian first. "That holds true for everything in this world, myself included. I accept this."

Daniel spoke something of Russian to him.

"In the kingdom of hope, there is no winter." Alexi said.

"I prefer that one." Daniel said.

"That is a nice saying."

"I'll come see ya." he said putting the envelope down on the table.

He turned to leave remembering something. He saw Ford carrying him down to the infirmary and the feeling of something trying to leave then not leaving. The next thing he remembered was being on a bed seeing a nurse next to him. He reached out and touched her arm and then Anubis left him entering her.

"Dr. Jackson?" Alexi asked seeing Daniel was just looking at nothing, or so it seemed.

"Lieutenant Evans. He's in Lieutenant Evans."

Lieutenant Evans, a blonde nurse walked out of the mess hall with a tray of food and turned seeing several guards pointing guns at her including the newly appointed Captain Carter, pointing his person cannon. She started shaking and dropped the tray of food putting her hands up quickly.

"I was examined by Dr. Brightman a couple of hours ago." Evans said sitting at a table. "She said I was fine."

It was in one of those rooms where there was a large glass panel, mirror like, between whoever was in the room and the people just above them. Jack was watching the monitor that was using the feed from the camera below while also looking out the one way mirror. A camera was in the room on a tripod watching them. Carter was at the other end of the small table asking questions. Two guards were in the room on either side keeping at attention. Ford was in there behind Carter, on purpose in case Anubis was in her still. He insisted and Jack agreed. Ford had his coat on too. The revolver on his right hip showing.

"It's possible that you haven't begun manifesting signs yet." Carter said.

"I would know. Colonel, if something like that would happen to me I would know. I'm not lying."

"Lieutenant, tell me what you did Tuesday afternoon."

"I don't understand sir."

"Anything happen to you on that day that seemed, unusual like being somewhere one second and then somewhere else and not knowing how you got there." Ford said.

She didn't say anything but looked at the table.

"Lieutenant?" Carter said.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't remember."

Carter looked up at the mirror at Jack.

"It's not her. He's moved on." Ford said.

"O'Neill, I have been informed that airman Malcolm McCaffrey has missed his scheduled appointment at the infirmary." Teal'c said coming into the upstairs room. "He remains unaccounted for."

Jack nodded and spoke into the mike.

"Carter's." he said.

They both left the room as Jack headed out of the room he was in.

Personal all through the base started looking around for the missing airman. They checked rooms and other places continuing the search. One soldier came around a corner and then was going around another when Malcolm reached out grabbing the guy and threw him into the wall. After the guy hit the wall Malcolm reached down grabbing the sidearm and ran.

Jack, Teal'c and the Carter's were walking down a hallway when Jack's CB kicked on. They all carried zat's now.

"General O'Neill."

"Yeah, O'Neill here. Go." he said stopping.

"This is Major Kearny. We've got a wounded man down here that claims he was jumped by airman McCaffrey." he said while two other solders picked him off the ground and helped him to the infirmary. "I believe he is headed for the control room. Use caution General. The target is armed."

"On our way." Jack said as they headed off. Alarms went off signaling intruder alert.

McCaffrey walked up to the control room with his hand behind his back. He came around the corner and shot the guard quickly with the pistol then walked into the control room putting the gun to a technician.

"Dial the gate."

Jack and the other's walk up the stairs seeing what was going on. Jack fired his zat taking the man out. He dropped to the floor and everyone around backed off quickly. A black shadow looking more like gelatinous smoke appeared out of his body and went off into the wall.

"Talk about seeing ghost." Ford said slowly. "We have no way of fighting that."

"Nothing I can think of at any rate." Carter said.

Jack just looked around not sure about what to do yet.

"I know this is a stupid question, but I'm guessing the Ghostbusters were just movies?"

"Yes." several people said.

"Damn." Ford muttered.

"Nice idea though." Jack said.

After a quick securing of the place, things went back to normal, or as normal as possible. Jack was in his office writing, a very frustrating and getting to be quickly irritating thing to do everyday as Daniel came into his office.

"Mind if I come in?" he said knocking then walking in anyway.

"You're not suppose to be walking around."

"It's my arm." he said sitting down.

"You were shot." Jack said still sitting with his head rested in his left hand.

"I know. You shot me." he said settling back and saying it like it was nothing.

"That's not the point." he said getting back to his paper work.

"Look I know what happened. Anubis is still here."

"Daniel he can pass through walls. He's welcome to leave the base at any time."

"He has to go through the Stargate, otherwise he's trapped on Earth."

"Yeah, well. There's not much we can do. Can't kill him."

"No."

"Can't catch him."

"No."

"So?"

"We let the Ancients deal with him."

"Nice. Yes. Because they have always been so helpful." he said with sarcasm.

"If he uses his powers of an ascended being, he's breaking the rules. They will take action. Ow." he said moving his arm wrong. "We just have to take away his other options."

"Uh-huh. I assume you have a plan."

They looked at each other for several moments.

In the briefing room they had the large screen going. Daniel was on the left and Carter on the right. A couple of other SG personal were there too. Ford stood off to one side keeping watch on the gate while watching Daniel talk.

"Anubis has now made two attempts to get through the gate. Now in both instances we were able to stop him. Now there is no guarantee that we will be lucky enough to stop him the next time. We have to take steps to make it as difficult as possible to get to the Stargate."

"To that end we are proposing the division of the facility into three separate sections designated zones one, two and three." Carter said as a four dimensional schematic of the SGC base came up on the screen. The large base was color coded into three sections down each side.

"Power to the gate has been shut off and is no longer accessible from the control room. Instead it can only be reestablished from a relay station here in zone one." she said bringing a small picture of the room with the relay station up.

"The control room, gate room and surrounding area's have been designated as zone two. Intermediate corridors linking the two zones will be sealed. Corridors linking directly to the gate room will also be sealed. The only means of unsealing these corridors will be located here in a security control room in the location designated as zone three." she said bringing another picture up.

"All personal will be restricted to one of these three zones. Our standing food and medical supplies will be divided between these three sections. Dr. Brightman's team will be split into three units and will continuing monitoring personal with daily physical examinations. Now no one, not even General O'Neill will be permitted access to neighboring zones until lockdown ends." Daniel said.

"Any questions so far?" Sam asked.

"With all due respect Colonel, given what we know about Anubis, do you really think this is going to stop him?" Major Kearny asked.

"The point is to make it impossible for him to get to the gate in any one person." Daniel said after Sam looked at him. "When he realizes that he cannot get out that way, he'll have to use his powers revealing himself to the Ancients."

Since there was no other questions they started to disperse by O'Neill's order. Ford pulled him aside.

"Captain, I'm not…"

"I'm not asking to stay with Sam. If she can't take care of herself on the base, something is wrong. I have a better idea, for myself anyway. Since I seriously doubt he can take me over, and Daniel said he already tried, and it wouldn't do him much good if he could anyway from where I want to be, I want to stay in the gate room itself. From there I can stop anyone who comes through either door, it's quiet and anyone in the control room can see me if anything starts to happen around me. And if he does enter me, there is only two ways out so you can then lock him inside that room." he said. Then after a moment he added sir.

"That is a good idea. Go ahead and do it. I'll inform Carter and the others."

"Great, permission to grab something from my room first sir?"

"Yeah whatever, just make sure you're quick about it, but take someone with you just in case."

Jack explained what they were going to do about separating who to which place and told them Ford's idea which they approved of. If Ford was taken over, if they had to shoot him, no loss of life on that part. Ford came back with a nice comfy rolling chair and a box. They closed the door behind him and he put the chair at the base of the ramp. A couple zat gun were in the box with lots of books and some files he had to fill out. He sat down, waved at the guys up in the control room and grabbed one from the box.

Teal'c and O'Neill were in the control room while Carter was in the security section and Daniel in the other one. The doors were coming down and personal reporting in.

"Zone one secure."

"Zone three secure." Carter said.

"Zone two secure." Jack said turning away from the closing bulkhead.

Nothing was happening that included Anubis trying anything yet. So far everything was going slow. Jack wondered if Ford was really paying attention once and got the answer when Ford didn't look up from his book but explained what had happened up in the control room, from what he could see that happened in the last ten minutes. Jack left him alone after that. It nagged on Ford's mind after three days that he had not only not seen Carter much less heard her voice, but was assured she was fine. At least they could both say they were finally getting some rest. Probably her more than him seeing as he slept in the chair.

One the fourth day, Ford heard something and put his book down slowly. This got the control room looking since Ford got up and picked a zat up walking slowly to behind the gate.

"Captain Ford, do you…"

"Shhh!" he said through his com unit.

"Captain…"

"I hear something moving but…oh…great, it's a mouse." he said stopping and looking at the small creature.

It was chewing on some wires, and looked like it had been for the last couple of days. He zatted it three times and went back to reading.

"Crisis averted. Got some wires that need repair later."

This got a few chuckles from some of the people in the control room. Teal'c even smiled.

In Jack's office the phone rang after it being several days.

"O'Neill. Yes Mr. President. Yes sir, six days. Yes all SGC personal present and accounted for." he said as Teal'c walked up.

"No, no one has shown any physical symptoms sir. But that doesn't mean Anubis is gone." he said waving Teal'c in while whispering. "It's the President."

Teal'c walked up to the side of the desk as he kept talking.

"Well yes sir, of course I understand the importance of the program. I understand sir. Hello?" he hung up the phone slowly.

"I've got twenty four hours to re-establish normal gate operations."

"It was unreasonable to assume that the lock down could be maintained indefinitely." Teal'c said.

Jack looked across his desk thinking and decided what to do quickly. People were going about their business when the intercom came on.

"Attention all personal. This is General O'Neill. I know the current situation has been tough on all of you. You've been cut off from your families, your homes, you've been wondering how much longer this can go on. But the fact is, there is a threat on this base that cannot be allowed to escape. Knowing that, the President has ordered me to maintain this lockdown, indefinitely. We've only got food enough for another month so we'll find a secure way to bring supplies down from the surface. In the meantime, I suggest you all get comfortable. Cause we are not going anywhere." Jack said from the control room.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that is what the President actually said." Ford muttered.

He knew that Jack had the com open so if Ford needed anything he would hear instantly. It got annoying when Ford would crack his knuckles, neck or back since everyone could hear it.

"What was that Captain?" Jack said through the mike.

"I said I could go up and get the supplies when we need them sir. I am immune and entering me would be pointless seeing as I'd be leaving the mountain."

"That's not what it sounded like."

Ford shrugged and kept reading. He was running out of books fast and had already finished his paperwork.

Carter came to a computer room with two guards near it.

"I need to run a diagnostic."

The guards opened the door going in with her. She started typing on the computer and then she switched to the laptop next to her. Next she pulled the zat off her hip and shot both guards quickly, turned back and got to work on the computer again. She left walking down the hallway seeing Daniel locking a metal mesh door.

"Hey Sam." he said as she shot him with the zat.

On the computer screen a countdown from five seconds went by saying security override. She walked into the next zone taking the guard out quickly. Daniel slowly got up feeling terrible but moved as fast as he could to the security room. Carter had knocked out a couple more guards entering into a high voltage area and started messing with the relay station making power flickered all over the base. She then left quickly.

Colonel Vasolof sat up as the power flickered and wondered what was going on.

Daniel walked into the security room where the guards were waking up and went to the computer seeing what Carter did. The time ran out and all the doors opened again on the screens.

"Teal'c this is Daniel."

"Proceed Daniel Jackson."

"Anubis has got Sam. She's headed your way."

Ford dropped his book quickly and stood. He grabbed the zat pointing them at the doors. _I can shoot her only once. He better take someone else over though. Wait…. _

He put the zat's down and pulled the revolver out. Unloading it he loaded it with different ammo, spun the chamber and popped the gun closed. Then he grabbed the zat gun again and waited.

"Understood." Teal'c said slowly seeing Ford pull his pistol. He didn't know why but believed Ford knew what he was doing.

The E-6 door opened and Carter walked through it down the long hallway and the door closed behind her as she kept going. The guards started rushing around heading for the control room as the alarms were continuing to all going off on every level. Two guards came around a corner and she shot one kicking the other into the wall. She put her arm against his throat as he was held against the wall and she was intent on killing the soldier when Jack shot her with his zat. They both fell to the ground unconscious. Jack walked over and saw Anubis's cloud come out of Sam.

"Ah crap."

"Jack?" Daniel said from the security room. "Anubis tampered with the security system, he set up sequence of commands. We're trying to override, but we are not having much luck."

"Keep me posted." Jack said turning his zat around to the two approaching soldiers. One was Major Kearny. "Keep and eye on them. Kearny you're with me."

They went to the B-5 door and Jack got his card out.

"Major." he said after getting the door open to reveal the bases self destruct system.

"Sir?"

"Ready your key." Jack said pulling his from his neck.

When the Major didn't move.

"Major base security is being compromised. Ready you key, that is an order."

"Yes sir." he said slowly getting his key out and going to the right side.  
"Counting down from three, two, one, turn."

They both did and the system turned on giving them five minutes to detonation.

"Five minutes to self destruct." was heard over the intercom.

A couple of guards in front of Carter kept walking ahead as Carter stuck out hitting the guy behind her in the face. She ran off quickly going back the other way.

"You did good son." Jack said shooting the Major.

He fell to the ground as Jack grabbed the nine millimeter and left.

"Four minutes until self destruct."

Colonel Vasolof was still in bed as he heard the warning. He took the needles and other things off him quickly and left the infirmary.

"Sir." a guard said quickly.

Teal'c turned seeing Carter walk in.

"Go no further." he said pointing his zat at her.

"Teal'c you have to give me access to the base computer. Someone activated the self destruct. Let me shut it down. Please Teal'c." she said with her hands in the air.

"You are infected."

"I was infected. Anubis left me for someone else."

"Of this I cannot be certain."

"Teal'c I'm not Anubis. It's me, Carter." she said walking up to the zat gun.

"Three minutes until self destruct."

"Teal'c please."

"Let her at it Teal'c. I would like to be a father someday." Ford said through the com. "Besides, what can she do that would activate the gate from there anyway?"

"Very well." he said lowering his weapon.

She went over to the computer and got on it right away. She smiled at Ford briefly who smiled back. God it was good to see her again. She thought the same. It didn't take long.

"Self destruct aborted." the computer said.

She sighed in relief and looked up at Teal'c.

"Well done."

"Great job Sam. Great job." Ford said.

She nodded sitting back smiling as she ran her hand through her hair.

Colonel Vasolof walked through the halls holding to the walls a couple of times to keep himself up as he headed for the gate room.

Suddenly the computer came to life as the remote dialing sequence came up. In less that four seconds the gate was going to activate.

"Ford move!!! The gate is going to dial out!!!"

He kicked the chair out of the way and moved to the side of the ramp keeping the guns still pointed.

"Teal'c this is Daniel. I think Anubis is headed for the gate room."

"Understood." he said.

"I'll see if I can override the dialing computer." Carter said.

"Who's on the other side of…oh no. JACK!!!" Ford yelled firing the zat gun.

Jack stumbled but didn't fall down.

"Oh great." Ford said tossing the zat aside and pointing the pistol.

Jack raised the nine as Ford shot him in the leg. He stumbled again, but kept coming even after a shot in the chest and arm. Ford tried even shooting the gun, twice, but Jack didn't let go as he raised it and aimed before Ford could protect himself.

"Oh no."

Up in the control room they saw Jack walk in, Ford shoot him with the zat then his pistol a few times, and then Jack shot him in the head with the nine as Ford did try to cover his head. Ford dropped to the floor quickly and didn't move. Jack didn't do anything about being hit though, just stumbled.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said slowly as he watched things unfold.

Jack was at the base of the ramp as the computer dialed away. The gate activated and then Jack was tackled by Colonel Vasolof before he could walk up the ramp. Vasolof pointed the gun at Jack after getting it and getting up quicker.

"Stand aside." Jack said calmly.

"You need a body to go through the gate. Take mine." he said.

Jack didn't move or say anything.

"Take mine or I will kill us both." the Colonel said pulling the hammer back.

Anubis left Jack and moved straight into Colonel Vasolof's body. He looked up at them in the gate room, then sneered at Ford's dead body. Anubis turned and smiled as he walked up and through the gate. It shut down moments afterward.

The door opened letting Carter and Teal'c rush in.

"General." Carter said moving to him.

She would have went to Ford, but he wasn't up yet. Not that it mattered since he would get up anyway.

Jack groaned grabbing his head.

"I'm okay….ish." he said and Teal'c got down with her.

They helped him into a sitting position.

"Why does my chest hurt like hell?" he muttered grabbing it then other injured areas of his body. "My leg? My arms? What happened? Oh wait. He got through didn't he?"

"Sort of. I was able to override the establishing sequence and input in a new address." she said moving over to Ford.

His head had healed and he was starting to wake up.

"So where did he go?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"I sent him to KF7 535 instead." she said helping him to a sitting position as well.

"Consider yourself very fortunate Jack, because if you were Immortal, I would shoot you in the head as well for that." Ford said. "Commanding officer or not!"

"I wasn't in control! What happened to you anyway?"

"You shot me in the head!!"

"I did?"

"Ah yes sir. I saw it all." Carter said as Ford got off the floor.

"I almost wonder if you did that on purpose instead of fighting him better." Ford muttered.

Jack glared at him and rubbed his injured areas. He was hurting like hell for some reason.

"Forget it sir." he said waving it off. "I want to go home."

"No doubt. You two haven't seen each other in almost a week." Jack said as Teal'c helped him off the floor.

"What happened to me people? Did I get hit or something? Feels like bad bees stings." he said wincing a lot.

"No, I shot you with a rubber bullets hoping it would stop you or knock you out. As you can see it didn't work. Anyway I'm tired of sleeping on this metal ramp or cold floor. That chair just doesn't work either." he said picking up his box and books.

"Why didn't you zat me?"

"I did, it didn't work and I couldn't zat you again."

"Alright lets get this place cleaned up for tomorrow then everyone can go home." Jack said heading for the control room.

He limped and moved poorly from the pain and needed Teal'cs help to get to the infirmary. He took the pain pills without any reluctance or fighting for once.

Everyone on the base was relieved to hear that the lockdown was over and that they could go home. It didn't take long to get things straighten up, back to normal anyway, and then everyone was allowed to leave.

Back in Carter's office they found K-9 deactivated due to Anubis's control over Carter and him taking K-9 out. He wasn't damaged luckily, just shut off.

On an distant planet that Carter had sent Anubis to, the former Colonel was sitting on his knees, frozen to death on a planet that was going through an ice age. Snow was coming down in very large amounts around him as it slowly buried him.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

EPISODE----------ZERO HOUR

Five days to zero hour.

It was morning at the SGC, bright and sunny, getting hot slowly, birds chirping. But that was all outside. Inside the air systems kept everything filtrated, the temperature just about right, electric lights keeping things lit. No windows to see the beautiful sun. Oh well Jack thought.

O'Neill walked off the elevator buttoning his cuff when a coffee cup was put in front of his face.

"Morning sir."

"Walter." Jack said taking the metal cup and walking.

Other people were working on things around them. Replacing parts or going about other business.

"At 0730 this morning, SG-8 made scheduled contact from P6J-908. They requested permission to bring back an alien life form back to base for study." Walter said walking with him. Jack took the top off the coffee and sniffed it then looked at him questionable.

"Sir, it's just a plant. There's a 0830 briefing is SG-2 regarding there recent mission to P8F-809." he said as they walked into the control room. Jack put his finger in the coffee, grimaced and shook his finger off.

"The folders on your desk along with the personal files you have yet to review."

"How many do I have left?"

"All of them."

"Right." he said sounding grumpy as he climbed the stairs.

In the briefing room three men were standing near each other looking at an open file. One was a white guy, the other black, both in SGC uniforms. The third guy was in a business suit. They were talking about something as Jack and Walter walked in.

"Colonel Rudnell has asked me to show you bunting samples and Captain Corrigan is still waiting approval on the buffet menu." Walter said.

"Bunting?" Jack said confused.

Walter shrugged a I don't know gesture.

"John." Jack said.

The business suited guy with a tan and dark hair turned around.

"General."

"You are aware of the fact that this is the most secure military facility on face of the planet."

"Well actually sir there are still a number of issues, to be resolved."

"1000 hours sir." Walter said.

Jack looked down at Walter.

"Thank you." he said sounding tired to emotionless.

Everyone left the room as he walked to his office. Someone was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. The guy stood up buttoning his coat. He also had a suit on.

"Walter…" Jack said sticking his head out the door.

"Sorry sir." he said walking up quickly. So quickly Jack was even surprised. "General O'Neill. Mark Gilmore. He's your new administrative aid."

"General." Mark said.

"Did I order…"

"No sir."

"Do I really need…"

"Yes sir."

"Civilian?" Jack asked Mark.

"I've been an analysis for the C.I.A. for the last eight years." Mark said. "Mostly back ground checks, but I did have top level clearance."

"He was assigned by General Hammond." Walter said.

"Ah, well in that case…..welcome aboard." Jack said walking over and shaking the guys hand. "How about I give you a tour around."

"Ah, had one sir."

"Dang."

"Very exciting to see it all in action."

"General. Your 0830." Walter said.

"Yes. You're here to assist me right?"

"Yes." Mark said.

"Good then dive in…" he said gesturing at his desk.

"Sir, you really need to read the files yourself." Walter said.

"Thank you Walter. Does Mr. Gilmore have…" he said gesturing.

"Yes. Follow me." Walter said leaving with Mark.

"He's not like other Generals." Mark said as they came to his office.

"Actually, he's not like other people." Walter said.

"Ah. I take it I've got some catching up to do."

"Yeah, those are just the files pertinent to today's agenda." Walter said pointing at the large stack.

"Then I better get started." he said walking in and sitting down.

"I can't tell you how happy we all are to have you here."

"Thank you."

"Really, really happy."

"Thank you Sergeant." Mark said. Walter nodded then left quickly.

He picked up the phone after Walter was far enough away and made a call.

"I'm in position. No sir, he does not suspect a thing."

"Nothing in Peridot?" Jack asked standing in his office.

"Well traditionally sir, this event calls for red, white and blue." Walter said holding a large ribbon with those colors. A knock at the door made them turn.

"Excuse me sir, General Hammond is on the phone from the Pentagon and SG-1 is here for their 1300 briefing." Mark said.

"Thank you." Jack said waving him off.

He looked back at Walter and could see past him through the glass window with the lined map of gate worlds at SG-1, standing out there talking and waiting for him.

"Walter, I just don't have the decorating gene. Would you mind?"

"Yes sir." he said gathering the stuff up and leaving as Jack sat down picking up the phone.

"Sir? General how are you? I know sir, but every time I open up my mouth to say George, General comes out."

Out in the briefing room, they were waiting. Daniel was looking out the window at the gate. Teal'c was sitting down with his fingers steepled together. Carter was standing at the head of the table impatiently. Ford was leaning against the table looking through the window.

"Even I'm getting tired of waiting, but being the one in charge of this place, he has other important task other than us." Ford said.

"True, but this discovery could lead to the end of the Goa'uld, or at least help in the fight." Daniel said.

"If there is weapons or better technologies Daniel then we will get them. Once Jack is finished…"

"You're a Captain, remember." Carter said.

They had a discussion some time ago about her helping him remember to call people by rank now, she was the exception unless a lot of people were around of higher rank.

"Right Sam. Thanks for reminding me. When the Brigadier comes out, we can tell him it's very important that we go."

"Indeed. This lab could very well be what we need." Teal'c said.

Mark came out of the office waiting for Jack to get off the phone. Jack held a finger up to them saying he'd be a minute through the window.

"Is he talking to General Hammond?" Ford asked.

Mark looked up at him in surprise.

"That's what I thought."

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"I can hear part of the conversation. Not that I'm trying anyway."

Jack got off the phone and came out.

"Hey."

"General." Sam said.

"You've all met?" Jack said.

"Yes actually we know each other's life stories." Daniel said walking over.

"Is that snippiness?" Jack asked.

"In a word?" Daniel said.

"What have you got?"

"A gate address. A planet formerly in Anubis's domain, that apparently Ba'al hasn't discovered yet." Daniel said.

"We believe it may be an abandoned base or lab." Carter said.

"And just chocked full of abandoned weapons?" Jack said as Teal'c got up showing him some arm band.

"One can hope." Daniel said smiling.

"This device was procured from a Jaffa formerly loyal to Anubis." Teal'c said. "It should allow us access to the base."

Jack took it and looked at it a moment then turned to Mark who was holding a small padd with a electronic pen.

"When's the next opening?" Jack asked.

"0800 tomorrow." Mark said after tapping the padd a few times.

"Tomorrow?" Carter said.

"I got fourteen teams out there." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, operations protocol?" she said.

"Is it?" he said handing the device back.

"Sir, the M.A.L.P. showed no sigh of any Goa'uld activity." she said.

"I still want SG-13 to cover your flanks."

"It's just recon."

"All the more reason you can wait another day."

"Ja…General. This could be the discovery we have been looking for, for years. Hell, he might even have a ZPM if we are lucky. He was a descended being. That might be the reason he didn't go all out on the planet. He wanted the outpost or city because he possible knew how to run it!" Ford said as the alarms went off.

"Incoming wormhole!!!" said a voice over the intercom.

Jack looked at Mark.

"SG-5 and the representatives from Amra to discuss the pending trade agreement."

Jack leaned back and groaned. "Oy. Love to stay and chat."

"Jack, Ford's right, besides if those rebels Jaffa know about it, it won't be long before Ba'al knows about it."

"One more day." Jack said walking off down the stairs.

"One more day he says." Ford muttered shaking his head. "If I wasn't a Captain."

"We tried." Carter said walking off with him behind her. "What do you mean by if you were not a Captain?"

Teal'c and Daniel walked over watching the SG team and the representatives come through.

"Here's one negotiation I'm glad I'm not part of." Daniel said tapping on the window. He looked at Teal'c and walked off.

"What I mean by that is I would argue with him more. I could get away with it too since Daniel does." Ford said as they walked away. He was answering her question after they got more out of earshot.

"I wish I could do that sometimes." Sam said.

"I wish you could too. You're better at it."

"It's a plant." Jack said looking at the plant brought back with a magnifying glass. Dr. Lee and Mark were in a room filled with scientific computers as they looked at the plant sitting on a metal pot on a table.

"Exactly. Twenty minutes ago it was a seed." Lee said.

"Excuse me sir, but if you don't mind my asking, is it really wise to be bringing alien life forms through the gate?" Mark asked as Jack stood up.

"It's a plant." Jack said like it was nothing.

"Yeah, and besides off world teams follow strict safety protocols in determining what we bring back to Earth. You know, if human kind is going to benefit from what we find out there, we have to be able to study it in controlled situations." Lee said.

"It's a plant." Jack stated as if it was still nothing big.

"I know, I know, and I know your mandate is to seek out new weapons and technologies to defend the planet from our enemies but, wouldn't it be cool if we could exploit the other wonders of the galaxy for beneficial purposes like curing diseases, or in this case, possibly…..solving world hunger." Lee said all the while Jack looked bored.

"Speaking of which." Jack said looking at his watch and leaving.

The phone rang and Lee grabbed it.

"Doctor Lee speaking. Yeah. General!!! They want you in the briefing room!!!" he yelled.

"Ja…the General is just busy now with well as he once put it, being the man." Ford said.

Carter chuckled remembering that conversation.

"I know Ford, but it just felt like we were being rejected. After all those years working together, then he just brushed us off. I know he's got to think more about the other SG teams as well, but they way he just said, one more day sounded like he didn't care."

He rubbed her shoulders as she stopped typing on the computer.

"He's trying his best as much as it seems like he's not sometimes. He does have to worry about the other SG teams now as much as us. He still trust you with command, I still trust you, the others trust you."

"Thanks." she said rubbing his right hand.

Daniel and Teal'c walked in at that moment seeing them.

"We interrupting anything?"

"No." Carter said as Ford shook his head.

"Came by to see if you wanted some lunch."

"No. I think we're fine." she said.

"Everything else okay then?"

"Yeah. I know Jack's just being cautious. I'm doing fine."

"Besides, I'm here to keep her company until I'm ordered to do something." Ford said.

"Alright then, if you need anything, just give us a call."

"Thanks guys." Carter said. They turned and left the room.

Jack came through a door marked with the number 27 and saw Major Davis standing next to the Air Force seal on the wall. Mark was behind him.

"General if I might have a moment with you, we are completely stalled. The Amrans can't agree with each other, let alone us. They're like bickering children."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe they need a time out." he said walking down the hall heading for the briefing room.

Up in the briefing room the two representatives were talking. They're clothes were…exotic to say the least. One guy was bald with a reddish outfit with gold thread marking all over it. The other guy, had hair and had a blue outfit with gold markings all over it. Both were more like robes than anything else.

"The plains of Gorand are sacred ground." the guy in blue said.

"To the plainsmen." the red robbed guy said sarcastically.

"I am a plainsmen."

"I know." he said sarcastically again.

"I take offense to that." he said pointing a finger at the guy.

"A fence. Now there's an idea." he said rubbing his chin as Jack and the other two walked in.

"Hi folks." Jack said.

The blue robbed guy turned to him. "General I think it would be best…"

"What do you say, we take a little break? All this negotiating, it's just exhausting. You've been at it a whole…hour already." he said looking at his watch. "We have prepared special quarters for you. You can relax, get a massage, room service, whatever you need. Come on, I'll show ya."

They followed him through various hallways until getting to their special room as he called it. The guard outside opened the door letting the General and them in.

"Huh? Fellas. What do you think?" he said picking up an apple off the floor.

They looked around not saying anything.

"Alright, it's not the Ritz, but we do what we can around here." Jack said putting the apple into the pile of other fruit on the table.

"Knock twice when you are ready to talk like adults." he said leaving the room.

"Wait, wait, wait, General. You don't except us to share one room?" the bald guy asked.

"Not amicably at first. I have great hope for you boys." he said quickly shutting the door as they rushed it.

"You can't do this!!!" the bald guy said looking through the window.

"Open this door at once!" the other guy said looking through as well while Jack shook the keys in their face.

"Nobody gets out." he said tossing the keys to the guard.

He went up to his office and sat at his desk. He took a couple folders off his laptop setting them aside and opened it.

"Dear General Hammond. Wish you were here and that I was not." he wrote when the phone rang. He reached over picking it up.

"O'Neill." he said feeling the burden of command.

Four days to zero hour.

Jack got off the elevator and walked into Mark. He turned around thinking about leaving and thought better turning back as Mark kept talking.

"Morning sir. The Amra delegates are furious. They are demanding to be released and say there is no chance of there ever being any trade agreements between their governments now." he said as they walked.

"Did they try the donuts? You made sure they were Krispy Crème's right?"

"Shall I release them and send them home sir?"

"Give them another day."

"But sir, I…"

"No coffee?" Jack said stopping.

"Sorry, I can get…"

"What's next?" he said walking again.

"Ah, Doctor Lee needs to see you concerning the planet from P6J-908. SG-1 and 3 are in the gate room preparing to embark, and it appears the red, white and blue bunting is…unavailable."

"No bunting?"

"They can get some blue and white and mix in some red."

Jack had a defeated look as he took a moment before talking.

"It just won't be the same." he said sounding sad as he put his hand on the guys arm then walked off leaving the man confused.

The gate activated as SG-1 and three awaited final orders to go through.

"Sir." Carter said as Jack walked in.

"Brigadier."

"Good morning people." he said then looked at Ford.

"You….never mind. Watch these people carefully." he said waving a finger at his former team.

"Yes sir." he said with a small laugh. "Don't I always."

"Wish I was going with you, but I got a big day planned. I'm tasting menu items for the buffet."

"Have fun sir." Carter said.

"I know you will. Want to stay and help cook the buffet?"

"I don't think so." Ford said.

"But you cook so well!" Jack said as SG-1 walked up the ramp.

"Nice try Brigadier." he said disappearing through.

They walked through onto a nice planet. Nice until the Goa'uld shows up that is. So far no one around and ever less life in site, wild life anyway.

"SG-3 hold here." Carter said.

"Colonel…."

"Colonel." she said turning to the leader of the SG-3 team.

"Bosco and Peterson can watch the gate."

"We're fine. It's simply recon. We'll stay in radio contact. Besides, you must be one of the few that have seen the Captain in action." she said smiling at his benefit.

"No I haven't really." he said looking at Ford who was walking off the ramp. "I've heard the stories though."

"I wish I had super powers, but I don't Colonel." he said smugly walking by. "So which way?"

"Where is your weapon Captain?"

Ford pulled his revolver on the right out real quick.

"That was fast." the Colonel said surprised. One of the SG-3 men said cool.

"Years of practice Colonel. I shoot better with single shot weapons." he said twirling into the holster and closing his coat.

"Enough showing off now. Let's go…..Captain." Carter said grabbing his arm.

As they left the Colonel told his team to set up a standard perimeter.

Back at the base, a lot of people were working at cutting the vastly growing planet down. It was all over the place, floors, ceiling, walls.

"Well, the good news is that it hasn't eaten anybody yet." Lee said coming out of large section of growth that came off the table.

"Well thank you Seymour." Jack said not impressed or happy.

"Yeah. We obviously underestimated its growth properties. It seems to respond really dramatically to any visible light."

Jack looked around then reached over under a section of vine and switched off the light to the room.

"Yeah, well I though of that. I just thought you might like to see it." Lee said.

Jack nodded and turned around leaving.

"Don't worry, we will get it under control." he said watching Jack try to find his way out.

Carter was looking around in a slightly large clearing with a scanning device. Teal'c was walking around activating the arm band with no success.

"Since we see nothing, its got to be below ground."

"Yes. That certainly makes more sense." Daniel said to Ford's observation. So they began looking at the ground still finding nothing.

"There are signs of recent Jaffa activity in the area." Teal'c said as he knelt looking at the ground seeing tracks.

"Try the wrist device again." Carter said walking over. Daniel and Ford walked over with her.

"I have tried it several times." Teal'c said.

"I'm getting some faint energy readings." Carter said looking at the scanner in her hand.

They looked around seeing nothing when suddenly rings came up around them taking them underground.

"Guess we found it." Ford said as they disappeared.

"SG-1 leader, this is SG-3 leader come in." the leader of the SG-3 team said as he walked by the gate for an unknown time. He sighed getting nothing.

"Peterson, you're with me. Bosco, if we don't make radio contact within ten minutes, dial Earth and report in." he said putting his CB away and getting his weapon ready. Suddenly the sound of overhead flying was heard.

"Take cover!!!!" he yelled getting down as a large Goa'uld ship flew by them.

"Son of a bitch." he said getting up.

Jack was in his office filling out reports and looking through files as he stopped to rub his face. It was a harder job than he thought. Boy did Hammond make it seem easy. Mark walked in reporting disturbing news.

"Sir, Colonel Reynolds has dialed in from P2X-887. He's lost contact with SG-1."

Jack shook his head and groaned as he got up going to the gate control room.

"One simple job, I ask the Captain to do one simple job."

Reynolds was on the screen talking through the camera on the M.A.L.P. The Iris on the gate was closed.

"One Al'kesh. It buzzed the gate and then flew off. No sign of the enemy since then sir. I've been unable to make radio contact with SG-1 going on nineteen minutes sir." he said looking at his watch. "Requesting backup and permission to begin searching."

Jack turned to Mark telling him to get SG-10 and 12.

"Back up is on the way." he said turning back to the mike.

"Thank you sir." Reynolds said then severing the connection.

Jack turned away having to go and deal with another problem he was introduced to on the way to the control room.

He walked through the hallway with Doctor Lee seeing the plant problem had gotten worse.

"We have to close down the entire level. Seal it off." Lee was saying as the came to a corner where a man was trying to burn the plant with no success.

"Not only does it have amazing growth properties, but it is proving extremely difficult to eradicate." he said then sneezed.

"We think it is using the ventilation shafts to spread it airborne spores." he said wiping his nose with a hanky. The alarms went off making O'Neill walk away quickly.

SG-10, 12 and three walked through the hallway leaving the embarkation room. Jack walked by coming up to Colonel Reynolds.

"We looked everywhere. No sign of them. I'm sorry sir."

"You were their to watch their backs."

"Yes sir. Colonel Carter insisted we secure the gate. She also said the Captain could easily keep them safe or something along those lines."

"That figures." Jack said as the alarms went off.

"Unauthorized off world activation!!!!"

The two walked back in to see who or what it was. Jack looked up at Walter who was manning the gate computer.

"No IDC yet sir." Walter said.

Guards where standing near the gate ramp waiting to see what was going to happen. The guards brought their weapons to bear when Ba'al showed up at the end of the ramp as a hologram.

"Stand down boys." Jack said to the men.

They did so but looked ready to pounce at a moments notice. Even though it was a hologram.

"And what do you want?" he asked sarcastically.

"I have your friends." Ba'al said.

"And?" he said impatiently as he rolled his hands telling him to go on.

"I propose an exchange."

"For what?"

"Not what, whom."

"Whatever."

"Camulus."

"Who?"

"I will transmit the gate address. You will send him to me, if you ever want to see your friends alive again."

"Let me think about it."

"You have one day."

"It that like….one Earth day or," he said shrugging.

Ba'al looked at him smiling then disappeared. The gate closed down after that.

"I wonder how much trouble your Captain is giving him." Reynolds said.

"Hopefully a whole hell of a lot." Jack grumbled leaving the room.

Three days to zero hour.

Jack walked off the elevator having coffee put in his path by Mark who started talking right away. Jack handed the coffee off to another officer as he walked on.

"Reports from teams in the field, rebel Jaffa, Tok'ra, no one seems to have any intel on SG-1. And as ordered Camulus is being transferred here from the facility where he was being held. He should be here shortly."

Jack was at his desk when Reynolds walked in giving him a blue folder with the SGC symbol on it.

"Even if we did comply and send Camulus to the address transmitted we can't risk opening the Iris to let SG-1 through. This could all be a trick to make us do just that." he said as Jack looked through the folder.

"I know."

"Any type of exchange with a Stargate would have to take place on another planet. I've made some suggestions."

Jack looked at the folder seeming miles away.

"Are you really considering turning Camulus over to Ba'al?" Reynolds asked..

Mark walked up standing in the doorway.

"It's on the table."

Mark knocked then.

"He's here." Mark said after Jack gestured for him to come in. Mark handed over another file.

"Colonel. Have your team ready?" Jack said getting up.

"Yes sir." he said as Jack left the room.

"Isn't it already to late?" Mark asked.

"General O'Neill was once captured by Ba'al. He was tortured, killed, brought back to life by a sarcophagus more times than you would care to imagine. SG-1 never gave up then, and General O'Neill will not give up now." Reynolds explained.

"There is no man or woman on this base that would." he said then left. Mark stood there stunned for a while then left as well.

Jack walked in with another guard seeing Camulus sitting in a chair behind a small table, in a empty room with two guards behind him. Camulus didn't look to happy and Jack didn't care.

"Ba'al has four of my people, and he's offered up an exchange." Jack said putting his hands in his pocket.

"For me."

"Any idea why?"

"There are many possible reasons." he said looking off to the side.

"Pick one." Jack said getting angry.

Camulus said nothing.

"Nothing. You offered to help us if we granted you asylum."

"I did not expect to be treated like a prisoner." he said angrily.

"You're a Goa'uld." he said disgusted.

"What are you going to do?" he said leaning back in the chair.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you over."

"Ba'al cannot be trusted."

"Yeah."

"No matter you do. He will never return your friends to you."

Jack looked at him contemptuously and had him taken to the gate room. The address was being dialed up.  
"I thought you were just going to question him?" Mark said walking along seeing the prisoner being taken to the gate.

"He didn't have the right answers." Jack said.

"General, this goes against official policy regarding prisoner exchange."

"He's not a prisoner. He requested asylum. I'm un-granting it."

"You could be court martial."

Jack stopped outside the gate room turning his full attention to Mark.

"You know what, if it gets my team back, I don't care."

"But you know it won't. You're sacrificing him for nothing."

Jack turned away and walking into the room as Mark went up to the control room.

"Go, go, go." he said to the guards holding Camulus.

The gate opened and Jack grabbed Camulus's arm.

"Let's take a walk, you and me."

They walked up the mouth of the gate and Jack stopped turning him to face him.

"I've done everything I can. It's up to you."

"In spite of what you think, I am not a coward."

"I think you are."

Camulus turned back looking at the gate waiting to be pushed through. He wasn't going to go voluntarily.

"Well it was worth a try. Take him back to his cell." Jack said turning him around and leading him off the ramp.

Up in the control room Mark looked as they lead Camulus away.

"It….it was a bluff?"

Walter shrugged and turned off the gate per Jack's order as he saw the General make a slashing motioning across his neck. Jack left the control room going to the elevator. He swiped his card waiting for it to open as Mark walked up.

"You could have told me sir. How can I do my job if you don't trust me?" Mark said.

Jack walked into the elevator.

"Not my problem."

"Wait, wait, wait. Camulus would like to talk to you." he said as the door's closed.

Jack went down to the holding cell where Camulus was and was let in by a guard.

"I cannot stay here. If Ba'al is truly so determined to have revenge, he will not stop at this. It is not safe for you to harbor me anymore."

"So what?"

"I am saying I am willing to leave."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Or course not. When I asked for asylum, I did not expect to rot in a cell for the rest of my life."

"Well work with me! Give me something! I'll see what I can do."

"I can tell you a planet. Where there is a device created by the Ancients."

"What does it do?"

"I do not know. I never could discover it's secrets. Perhaps you can."

"You think that is what Ba'al is really after?"

"While I never did disclose its location, I once made the mistake of bragging about finding the device, at the meeting of the System Lords."

"Hard to believe you bragging."

"I knew it wasn't easy for you." Jack wrote on his laptop in the letter to Hammond. He had went back to his office to try and work on the letter again. "But had I known, what it was really like, I would have tried to be less of a pain in the ass. At least I would have tried harder."

Suddenly the alarms went off and the familiar announcement of off world activation was heard. He left his office and went down to the control room hoping for the best.

"Walter." he said walking up.

"Receiving SG-3's IDC sir."

"Open the Iris." he said going down shaking his head at hearing it wasn't SG-1.

"Yes sir."

SG-3 was walking through as he came in.

"Just like he said sir, some sort of Ancient device, size of a large room."

"Any idea what it is?"

"I'm going to leave that up to the tech guys. But I can tell you this. I know why he couldn't turn it on." he said smiling.

Up in the briefing room Reynolds opened a black case that had a ZPM inside glowing just barely.

"It wasn't plugged in." Reynolds stated.

"What….what is it?" Mark asked.

"It's a ZMP." Jack said.

Mark nodded, "What is that?"

"A zero point module. It's an Ancient power source that draws its power from subspace." Doctor Lee said walking in and going to the device.

"It's the only thing powerful enough to activate the Ancient defense weapons that SG-1 found down in Antarctica." Reynolds said. "The one we have is pretty much dead."

"Well, this one isn't." Lee said scanning it.

"How good is it?" Mark asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to do some more detailed analysis's, but these readings indicated at least fifty percent capacity."

"Well that's…….that's good isn't it?" he asked.

Jack shrugged then all the power on the base went offline. Emergency lighting kicked in soon afterward.

"Excuse me." Lee said leaving quickly.

"The plant." Jack said grumbling.

Down in the control room they were trying to figure things out when the computers shut off.

"We've lost power to all systems." Walter said talking through the phone. "Yes sir."

Jack got off one of the elevators and walked through the dense plant growth looking for Doctor Lee. Lee was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"We paid the electric bill. I checked." he said walking up to Lee.

"The plant is in the wall. It's interfering with power and communication lines."

"There is no light in the walls."

"It seems as long as part of it is exposed to light it can seem to feed the unexposed areas. I'm recommending that we keep the whole base on minimal emergency lighting until we get the problem under control."

Jack glared at him. "How long?"

"Well, that's a little difficult to say. Because we first have to figure out how to get the problem under control."

Jack shook his head and left telling him to fix this problem soon. He went back to the gate room to see what was going on up there.

"Where are we?"

"The dialing computer is offline." Walter said.

"There must be a circuit board that got fried when we tried to restore power to the system." some tech said under the main console.

"Incoming wormholes can connect and we can receive radio communications and IDC's but,…"

"The Iris?"

"Manuel control." Walter said shaking his head.

"What about dialing the gate, manually?"

"Uh that's a problem." the tech said. "The inner ring seems to be locked in place, we tried to disconnect the control interface, but…"

"There was a gate diagnostic running when the power went down." Walter said. "Could be something to do with the commands being exchanged at the time."

"The bottom line."

"We can't dial out."

Jack sighed feeling the burdens of command.

Much later, Jack decided to try and get some sleep and was in an room on one of the beds when Mark opened the door to wake him.

"What? Oh god." Jack said after feeling someone shaking him. He turned over seeing Mark.

"Sorry to wake you sir."

Jack rubbed his eyes and nose then looked at his watch.

"Feels like it's been ten minutes."  
"It has. There is an incoming wormhole. Ba'al wants to talk."

Jack got out of bed with Mark following along. He entered into the gate room rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Ba'al. Sorry to keep you waiting." he said walking to the end of the ramp where Ba'al was standing as the hologram again.

"The deadline has passed."

"Yeah, look we are having a little technical difficulty here."

"Are your friends lives meaningless to you?"

"This is not a stall tactic. I would have called you sooner, but we can't dial out."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. Here's some irony for you, Carter would have it fixed, just like that." he said snapping his fingers. Ba'al was not impressed. "No offense there Siler."

"Uh, none taken sir." the tech said still working on the problem.

"So why don't you just send her on through and before you know it, you'll have camel ass back in you grubby little mitts before you know it."

"You dare mock me!!"

"Ba'al. Come on. You should know. Of course I mock you."

"You have one more day." he said then disappeared.

"Is it really wise to provoke him?" Mark asked as Jack looked at his watch. Jack turned to Mark and didn't say anything for a moment.

"It's what I do." he eventually said then he left.

"Over two years ago, the Tok'ra provided us with a formula for a Goa'uld poison that they developed." Major Davis said sitting in Jack's office with Colonel Reynolds. Jack was leaning back in his chair, tired but listening. "We've been modifying it, producing as much as we could to use as a defensive option, in the event of another attack on Earth. Area 51 has confirmed that there is enough to negate a sizable enemy force."

"We think we can effectively neutralize and invade three Goa'uld occupied planets." Reynolds said.

"Now the poison is non persistent, so there will be limited time before potential reinforcements become a factor." Davis said.

"And determining which of Ba'als planets is still an educated guess." Reynolds said.

"We are still gathering intel on exactly where SG-1 is being held."

"Does this poison kill Jaffa as well as Goa'uld?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"That's right." Davis said.

"How many casualties are we talking about?"

"Thousands. Tens of thousands." Reynolds said before Davis spoke.

"So it's not really a rescue plan. It's a full scale attack."

"That would provoke a reaction and possibly another attack on Earth." Reynolds said.

"But now considering the fact that we have a ZPM we can now power the Ancient defenses…"

"Sorry to interrupt sir…" Mark said walking in. "But Camulus is insisting that he speak with you again."

Jack grabbed his coat off the chair and got up.

"Did you not find something of value on the planet of which I spoke?" Camulus said standing up in anger as Jack entered the room.

"Oh yeah, we did."

"Then why have you not released me! Or do you still believe you can trade me for your friends?"

Doctor Lee talked to Mark telling him that they had to get all non essential personal off base so they could blast the whole base with Gamma Radiation. Those that stayed would have to wear radiation suits. Mark left reluctant to do it, since not only had the General been up for two days, but had more on his plate than he should.

"I'm canceling the President's visit." another guy walking with him said.

"Really, why would you do that?" Jack said walking through the hallway with a suit on like the guy with him.

"I'm surprised you can joke at a time like this."

"Pretty much all I can do at the moment."

"Your flagship team is captured by the enemy, you can't dial out, and an alien plant life has overrun the base."

"We did find a ZPM." Jack said. "Give it another day."

"You think you can have everything resolved by then?"

"Wait a minute." he said as the elevator door opened.

"There is a joke in there somewhere." he said entering the elevator with the guy. "Got nothing."

Back in his office, without the jacket on, he was at his laptop again typing.

"And so, I regretfully submit my resignation, and to be clear, that the regret is not so much the resigning part. But it was the fact to think that I was deluded enough to possess one iota of the ability to fill your sizable and shiny shoes." he wrote as full power was suddenly restored.

"Doctor Lee just call down sir. He feels confident that the plant has been totally eradicated."

"I wish I did."

"Oh and the dialing computer is back online."

Jack nodded and closed his laptop. He had Camulus brought out to send him through to Ba'al.

"Chevron four encoded." Walter said as Ba'al was brought into the gate room.

"You're releasing him?" Mark asked.

"We made a deal. We got a ZPM." Jack said.

"Look, I know we can defend Earth again or even dial Pegasus, but…"

"Chevron five encoded."

The phone rang and Mark picked it up as the dialing kept going.

"Control room. It's Doctor Lee, he says it's important." he said handing it to Jack.

He listened to what Lee said then had the dialing procedure aborted. Camulus was taken back to his cell as Jack went down to see what Lee was talking about.

"Basically it shouldn't be glowing like this." Lee said showing Jack a very blue light coming from the ZPM.

"Why is it?"

"Well, it's funny really."

"I like funny."

"This isn't a good kind of funny. I think it was the Gamma Radiation that killed the plant that revealed this."

"Revealed what?"

"It illuminated a substance we know to be foreign in the normal makeup of a ZPM."

"And?"

"Well, we managed to scrape some microscopic fragments from the casing and run some test and uh." he said handing over a pair of dark goggles to Jack and Mark. "You're going to want these."

They put them on as Lee had a assistant move out of the way of what looked to be an empty tray as he went over to a bank of computers lining the walls.

"This is what happens when you introduce a constant electric charge." he said flipping a switch.

The tray exploded with a large hole going through it and the table. Lee and Jack flipped up the covers on the goggles to see while Mark took his off.

"The ZPM is booby trapped?"

"We were going to send it to Antarctica. Can you imagine what would have happened if someone had plugged it into the Ancient outpost. I can't even imagine the magnitude of the explosion. A charged ZPM detonating that. I don't know. It would have destroyed the whole planet."

"That's why Camulus was so eager to leave." Mark said.

"Can you undo it?" he said sliding the goggles up.

"Well, we haven't actually….."

"Yes or no?"

Lee shook his head saying no.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Camulus said as Jack asked him about it.

"When you couldn't figure out what the Ancient device was for, you tampered with the power source so nobody else could."

"I did nothing of the kind."

"Cammy." Jack said looking at him sternly.

"Worth a try." he said after a moment.

"How about a deal? How would you like a chance to kill Ba'al?"

"In exchange, you want me to use the Ancient device for trade for the lives of your friends."

"Exactly."

"Amusing."

The address given by Ba'al was dialed and the gate opened to it. Camulus walked in, in the original clothing he came to the planet on. Many officers were standing in the gate room as Jack came in giving Reynolds a black box holding the ZPM.

"Coming with me?" Camulus said.

"We are taking you to another planet first." Reynolds said closing the case after they showed it to Camulus. Jack watched as SG-3 walked through the gate and then it shut down.

A couple of hours later the gate activated from off world. Jack entered the gate room as he was told it was SG-3's IDC.

"Open the Iris." he said standing at the end of the ramp.

"You're late." he said as they came through the gate and off the ramp. They were alone.

"We thought we would give it an extra hour sir. We knew it was a long shot."

"Thank you Colonel. You're dismissed."

SG-3 left the room as Jack stared at the large ring. He bit his lip in thought as he walked out.

One day to zero hour.

Jack was in his office typing out the rest of what he wanted to say in the letter.

"Sir, Colonel Reynolds would like a moment." Mark said after knocking on the door.

"Fine." he said still typing.

Mark left and he typed out some more then left. He walked down going into the gate room finding a lot of SG teams all standing there.

"What's going on?"

"We just wanted you to know, whatever you decided. We are behind you one hundred percent." Reynolds said. "And we are ready to go."

"I know you are Colonel." he said looking at the men and women standing. "Thank you. All of you." he said still looking a them.

"Dismissed."

When it came to leaving for the night, Jack was slowly changing clothes. He pulled his pant leg down over his socks and then got up going to his locker. He looked over seeing the names of his former team on the lockers next to his and sighed. He was walking down the corridor for the elevator as a janitor walked by with a mop bucket. He got to the elevator and slid his card.

"Good night sir."

He turned seeing someone he knew.

"Good night Siler."

As soon as he got in and the door started closing the alarms went off saying unauthorized gate activity. He stuck his arm out keeping the doors from closing and then opened them and ran to the control room. He had to pass a lot of guards that were headed for the gate room itself to protect the base.

"It's SG-1's identification code sir. Sergeant O'Brien transmitted a whole signal back through the gate and is awaiting your instructions." Mark said following him to the control room.

"O'Brien?" he said walking in.

"We have audio contact sir. It's Colonel Carter." he said as Jack got next to him near the mike.

"Carter?"

"We are under heavy fire sir, open the Iris!!!" she said. Gun fire could be heard in the back ground.

"Negative." Jack said.

Out on the planet they had came on to begin with, SG-1 was firing at the Jaffa coming after them. They were making a last ditch stand near the gate. Luckily it was near morning or at least sometime after. Carter moved over to hide near the M.A.L.P. while Teal'c and Daniel stayed near rocks. Ford was hiding behind rocks firing as well. His coat thoroughly trashed already from behind. Several hits slammed into the rock near Daniel and he dropped to the ground crawling for better cover.

"Did he say negative?" Ford yelled.

She nodded.

"Can you reroute?" Jack said through their com.

"The DHD is no longer accessible!" Carter yelled from her position next to the M.A.L.P. Ford moved from the rocks that were falling apart and moved behind the M.A.L.P. as he reloaded.

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel yelled after firing a few rounds.

"You've been in enemy hands. You know the protocol."

"Enemy what?!" Ford said completely going through another clip quickly.

"We have no way of knowing if you Iris code is secure."

"What the hell are you taking about?!" Daniel yelled back through.

"You were captured by Ba'al."

"Ba'al!!! We are on P2X-887!!!! We were trapped in Anubis's secret base!! When we came out we had a Jaffa ambush waiting for us a the gate!!!" Daniel yelled.

Teal'c took out a couple more then turned to Carter.

"It appears these Jaffa are loyal to Ba'al."

"Sir the gate is going to shut down and we won't be able to dial out again!!!"

"Jack, so help me if you don't open that damned Iris and I die I will come back and haunt your sorry ass!! Open the damned …OW!!!" Ford yelled as he took a hit in the left shoulder. It wasn't the hit that hurt, it was the burn on his face that he got from it.

"He sounds pissed." Mark said.

"Open it."

The Iris opened and several staff blast came through hitting the walls.

"You're clear!!!" he yelled.

"Go now!!! I got you covered!!!" Ford yelled standing up. He instantly became the center of attention as the other's went for it. It became a dance to avoid the staff blast.

Jack and the others watched, and kept watching, and still watching as suddenly Colonel Carter came though, then Daniel and Teal'c running. Ford stepped through a moment later smoking as the Iris began to close. Another blast came though as the Iris closed passing by Ford's head hitting the wall. Ford rubbed the right side of his head quickly as he jumped, his hair smoking from where it got grazed. Jack ran down coming into the gate room quickly as they all stopped at the end of the ramp.

"Hey guys."

"Thank you sir." Carter said exhaustedly.

"Trapped in a secret base all this time. Go figure."

"Yeah, for four days." Ford said shaking his smoking Eagles.

His right shoulder was smoking more than the rest of his coat. He patted it a few times and muttered something about it being to hot.

"The wrist device allowed us access." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, we couldn't get back out." Daniel said.

"You thought Ba'al had captured us?" Carter asked confused.

"Where did you come up with that dumb idea Brigadier?"

"That's what he said." Jack said looking over Ford's coat. He could almost swear it was about to catch fire. He was deciding whether to yell at Ford or not.

"How did he even know we were missing?" she said.

"Reynolds saw an Al'kesh." Jack said.

"Ba'al must have had his Jaffa looking for the base." Daniel said understanding.

"He must have listened in to our radio chatter." Carter said.

"That would explain the ambush." Teal'c said.

"Ba'al Jaffa couldn't find the base, but they figured if we turned up…"

"It's a great story, but more importantly, did Anubis leave anything cool behind?"

"Not a damned thing General." Ford said as a couple clinks were heard.

They looked down seeing part of the coats armor on the floor. He picked it up and put it in his pocket with the others.

"Nuts. Ah Captain?"

"Yes sir." he said shifting to another foot as he put the semi warm guns away.

It was a bad thing though since more armor plates fell out. The pocket gave out dropping the rest.

"Never mind." Jack said rubbing his face.

"You might want to…" he was saying when the right shoulder of the jacket caught fire. Ford shrugged the coat off as other parts caught fire.

"I knew that thing was getting hot, but…"

"I thought you removed the Kevlar. How many hits did you take Captain?" Jack asked as a airmen was using a fire extinguisher on it.

"No. The Kevlar is used to hold the metal plates in place and for added protection. As for the hits, I lost count after thirty. Best guess, ummm, near fifty probably. Those ceramic things work nicely, but can't withstand many hits Brigadier."

"You took that watch their back thing literally. Good to have you all back! Go get cleaned up."

"Did we catch you on your way out for the night sir?" Carter asked.

"Actually you did. See you all tomorrow." he said waving as he left.

"I'm guessing he didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, I'd have to say so Ford." Daniel said.

The next morning the President was going to arrived as scheduled. Jack was walking down the hallway as Carter came up in her full uniform. The walls were decorated with red, white and blue stripes and ribbons.

"Carter, Ol'Carter." Jack said glancing around.

He wondered where Ford was since he wasn't with her at this moment. He sincerely hoped that Ford didn't not show up or he'd have his ass in a sling.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. You're not dressing for the occasion sir?" she said seeing him in the semi blue gray SGC issue shirt and pants.

It had the one single star on each lapel showing he was a General, but beyond that it was the same thing he wore everyday. Jack looked at himself.

"Well, you know, me I love dressing up. I was just on my way." he said moving to leave. She stopped him.

"Sir…I wanted to talk to you…"

"Carter, your evaluation is done. And I think you'd be very pleased."

"Really?" she said smiling.

"You had doubts?"

"Honestly? I was wondering if you were completely confident in my leadership skills."

"Aren't you?"

"I've been second guessing myself for ordering SG-3 to remain at the gate."

"Forget it. It was standard recon. Your tactics in dealing with the ambush were perfect. You should read about what your team mates wrote about your conduct under fire."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Damn. Well Ford told me what he thought."

"He shouldn't have." he grumbled. "You ordered him too didn't you?"

"No, he just flat out told me as he did the report. He rarely keeps any secrets from me." she said as they walked down the corridor.

"Figures. Teal'c said you were an animal though."

"He's such an exaggerator."

"Yeah, he is."

"Well, this is where I go to get rid of the clothes I prefer and adorn the clothes I abhor." he said going over to a door.

"Ah sir, I wanted to quickly talk to you about something else. I was reading Doctor Lee's report about the tainted ZPM. I think he may have underestimated the explosive potential. It could have actually destroyed the entire solar system."

"What's the difference?"

"My point is, if we could figure it out, so could Ba'al. He could use it as a weapon against us."

"All true Carter, which is exactly why I didn't give Camulus the tainted one."

"Sir?"

"I gave him the dead one. It's worthless, right?"

She nodded and grimaced at the same time.

"Ba'als going to be pretty pissed at Camulus. Damn, Ford won the bet then."

"Yeah, wait what bet? There was a bet I wasn't in on?"

"Ford thought you wouldn't be…ah, dumb enough to give something like that away before I got to look at it. I went the other way, but didn't think you were being dumb or stupid…you know."

"Uh huh." Jack said nodding with an almost displeased look. "Where is our esteemed Captain?"

"He came to work this morning, but I haven't seen him since he said he had to go get his damnable uniform on."

"Good. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to show up. So what did he win?"

She smiled and walked away.

Ford was straightening out the dress coat when Daniel walked in.

"Hey Ford, still getting ready?"

"I hate these things. One of the few reasons I quit the service. You know what's sad, I can't do a tie." he said tossing it aside. "One of the reasons I hate them. Besides that I almost got killed because of one once."

"Here, I'll help."

"I don't want it." he grumbled.

"You have to have it. Jack will have a fit if you don't and possibly create a scene." he said helping Ford put it on.

"I hate these things."

"So I've heard." he said looping it. "What about all those medals? You going to wear them?"

"No. I'd be more of the center of attention than the President."

"You should wear them anyway." he said finishing it. "There."

Ford pulled the tie down some and rolled his head.

"You're not going to wear any of them."

"I can't. It's not right with this going on. If I have to wear them I'll come back."

"What about carrying them in your pocket if he wants to see them?"

"You're pretty insistence for some reason. Why?"

"No reason. Just a thought."

"I'll carry them then, but I doubt they will be needed."

Jack was in his office finishing the letter before going to meet the President.

"General, the Presidents motorcade is through the gates. He should be getting on the elevator momentarily." Mark said coming in.

Jack was sitting at the empty desk that had all the paper work done with the exception of a letter he was going to sign. He didn't have his uniform coat on though.

"Sir, I think you should know I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Jack sat back in his chair.

"Really?"

"Yes sir. The true is I've been here on a temporarily special assignment."

"Oh?"

"Sort of a civilian audit if you will."

"Of the SGC?"

"Of you."

Jack got out of his chair slowly. Mark looked nervous as Jack stood in front of him.

"I know."

"You do?"

"General Hammond told me."

"Well, he wasn't suppose to."

"Then don't tell anyone."

"Well then you know that the President wanted to make sure you were settling in, before he came and shook your hand and fully endorsed you as the commander of the SGC."

"Uh huh."

"Obviously he's here, what I mean is…..I want you to know how much respect I have for what you do here. For you."

"Thanks. Shall we?" he said grabbing his coat.

"Oh, did you let those Amra delegates go?" he said putting the coat on.

"I did sir, yes. Davis said they seemed much more willing to negotiate now."

"You think they liked the fruit basket?"

"I think so sir."

On the letter, on his desk, to Hammond, the last line he wrote out said two very important words.

"Never Mind." signed Jack O'Neill.

Sadly, for Ford anyway, the President wanted to see the medals he earned and made him wear them. Personally, Ford believed Jack had something to do with it, but could never prove it and certainly couldn't think of any conceivable way to get back at him without getting into trouble. What was a bother later was when the President wanted to see this special coat that he used. Luckily it was nearby in the gate control room and repaired. If the enemy dialed in right now, he needed it then. Needless to say that the President was impressed and when he wanted to try it on, Ford had to hold it to keep him from falling under its weight. Ford was told later by the President as he was getting ready to leave that he respected what Ford did and what he was doing for the people not only at the SGC but for the planet. He said the same thing to everyone else on the base during a brief speech, but he gave Ford that special talk because of what he did in the line of fire. He also told Ford that if he needed anything that he might be able to get, just ask. Ford did ask for something special and it was granted. Everyone, those that didn't know about him, thought K-9 was….well, really cool.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

EPISODE-------------ICON

Daniel woke up seeing only darkness. He was about to move when some lady told him to wait and then felt someone sit down next to him on the bed.

"It's time." she said slowly unwrapping the bandages around his head that covered his eyes.

"Wait." he said slowly as he brought his hand up to hers.

"It's okay." she said.

He lowered his hand as she told him to relax. He saw her face as she took the bandage from his eyes and then had to blink and roll his eyes to get them to focus. His face had several burn marks and cuts from something that had happened recently. She had a slightly dark blondish hair that was really long and a young, but house wife type face.

"Give your vision a moment to adjust. You haven't used it for awhile." she said taking the bandage completely away. He was in a house. A bedroom, like something out in the old west with farming involved type. Nothing modern like Earth.

"How's that?"

"Better." he said.

"Your eyes. It's nice to finally see them." she said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Welcome back." she said.

"Where am I?" he said looking around with his eyes only.

"Many miles from the city. This house belong to my uncle. We're safe here."

"The city?" he asked slightly confused. Then it came back.

"I remember being there. Something terrible happened. Many people died." he said realizing what did happen as he sat up some. She had a sad look on her face as he spoke.

"There's food if you feel strong enough to eat." she said trying to avoid the subject.

"It's our fault isn't it?" he said quickly. "None of this would have happened if we hadn't come here."

"You're alive, but considering what you have been through, that alone is a miracle." she said.

He looked at her and around the room. Things didn't look good.

Three months ago………………………

On another planet, close to Earth's technology in many ways, but also behind in others. The Stargate was standing outside a tall building, a school possibly and was a artifact of some sorts to the people there. A guide was walking down some stairs inside that building and talking about the large ring as people followed him.

"First discovered in the Kirillian wastelands over one hundred and fifty years ago, and the highlight of our antiquities collection, The Great Ring of Avidon." he said pointing out the window.

People looked out the window from the second story seeing the Stargate sitting there in the shade. Another building was behind it. Another museum of sorts. Two guards were at the front door of that building and two more were at the doorway going into the building they were in.

"Researchers estimate the ring to be several thousand years old." he said walking outside with everyone as they approached the ring.

He walked to the base of the small stairs and continued.

"And while its origin remains the subject for debate, many believe that it was created by ancient worshipers to honor their gods. It's thought that the peculiar symbols on the ring itself represent the names of the gods. However no one has been able to decipher…" he was saying when the gate started up dialing.

Everyone looked up and watched as the small sections on the side lit up.

"Exactly what they mean…." he said slowly watching.

He backed off as it kept dialing. The gate stopped dialing and the water like funnel came out then settled back stabilizing. The guards came out from behind the people and pointed their old rifles at the gate. Everyone drew back in awe and was whispering amongst themselves as a large wheeled vehicle came out and down the small stairs. The guards pointed their weapons right at it as the vehicle stopped only inches from the crowd and moved its camera around.

About an hour later……..

Several people, including two high ranking officers were waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their guest to arrive. Four of them were coming.

Ford and Carter thought it would be a good idea to take K-9 along, but seeing as these people didn't look very friendly at the moment and didn't look all that technologically advanced, they told him to stay and keep watch. At least they were going on this mission without being tired.

The gate rippled then shut off after SG-1 walked through. They saw five people in military uniforms, two women that might be military and some other guy in a reddish clothes. Almost suit, more casual looking though. The SG-1 came through without their rifles, just pistols and zat guns. Teal'c only had a armless T-shirt on with a SG vest over it. Ford, came as normal. Coat fully loaded.

"Commander Gareth?" she said.

"In the name of the people of the Rand Protectorate, I welcome you." he said bowing slightly with his arms out. He was about Sam's height, with a receding hairline of red hair. Had a commanding look to him. "You're Colonel Carter?"

She nodded. "This is Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Captain Carter."

"Any relation?" he asked looking at them both.

"We are happily married." Ford said.

He could see from their smiles it was genuine. Daniel and Teal'c though could tell there was more to the smiles as they looked at each other.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face." he said happily.

"Please come. We have many questions as I'm sure you do as well." he said walking off to the right. SG-1 followed behind with the rest behind them.

"Sorry about scaring the tourist." Sam said. "We've made first contact with a lot of planets, but this is the first time we have came out of a museum piece."

"One of our artifacts suddenly coming to life is very surprising, but pales in comparison to its purpose." he said. "It's almost beyond imagining."

"It can be." Ford said.

"Yes." he said brightly.

"As is the fact that you're human." a short man said next to them. He was a good inch below Daniels height.

"My chief aide, Jarod Kane." Gareth said stopping and gesturing to him.

"Well believe it or not, there is actually a good reason for us being human." Daniel said getting ready for a long winded monologue.

"Which we will get to in due time." Caster said quickly.

"Colonel, I hope that once we gain each other's trust, you will be able to shed some light on the technology that powers the great ring." Gareth said. "It is unlike anything that we have ever seen before."

"We call it a Stargate, and our people share the same hope Commander."

"Of course, in due time."

"I take it the great ring, is a recurring motif in your culture?" Daniel asked. He was looking at the necklace on the women.

"So that's what that is." Ford said. "I thought it looked like the Stargate."

"Yes, a small version of the gate. Good detail too." Daniel said.

"It is simply a reminder of certain traditions that predate our age of enlightenment." Gareth said. "Most people wear them for the sake of fashion than religious belief."

They were walking past large beautiful bushes and trees that were around the buildings along the walkway. Nice lawns and other buildings were around for miles.

"You wouldn't be willing to sell me one of those necklaces would you?" Ford asked.

The team gave him a strange look, with the exception of Daniel who looked to be thinking.

"What? It's a pretty piece of jewelry." Ford said.

"Actually you think I could get one too?" Daniel asked.

"It can be arranged." Gareth said smiling. His tone indicted he was happy to help.

"You know, our history tells of an age when all powerful gods ruled our world. The great ring was supposedly the source of their power." Jarod said.

"That's familiar." Ford said.

"Too familiar." Daniel said.

"Of course we know these our merely legends from our ancient past." Gareth said. "Although the activation of the ring may cause a stir amongst those who still follow the old ways."

Daniel, Ford and Carter looked at each other worried as they kept walking. The last thing they needed was to cause a religious power struggle while trying to become friends and allies.

Daniel woke up feeling a wet cloth against his forehead. That lady was rubbing it gently against his injured face and head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." she said sounding shy all the sudden as she put the damp cloth in the water bowel.

"It's alright." he said slowly.

She picked up a small bottle and held it to his lips.

"For the pain."

He drank what she gave and with her help put his head back down.

"I wish I could give you more, but our medicine is in short supply." she said putting the top back on.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

"I'll leave you alone." she said getting up.

"No. No, please stay." he said gently grabbing her arm.

She nodded slightly smiling.

Two months ago………..

SG-1, minus Daniel walked into the briefing room. Jack was ahead of them as they came in. Daniel was standing next to a large screen that showed an unfamiliar continent. The planet they were at recently. K-9 rolled in behind them and stopped next to Carter. He only talked when relevant, was talked to, or noticed something others hadn't, or asked a question when he was actually lost.

"How did it go with the…?" Jack said, then waved a hand since he forgot the name of the people.

"Caledonians? Not so well actually, my time with the representatives was severely limited because of Rand's security forces." he said tapping the remote on his hand. "Apparently Gareth had national security concerns. Mainly, that we would tell the Caledonians too much about the Stargate."

The others sat down as he kept talking. Ford had to move his coffee quickly as Jack almost elbowed it all over the table. Sam looked questionably at the cup but Ford didn't respond. He had been carrying the same cup since they came to work. They were…busy, last night, but she didn't think it was that bad. Two cups helped her stay awake for that day. Though she was thinking about a third.

"Let me venture a wild guess. They don't get along so good?" Jack said gesturing in a questioning manner.

"The Grand Protectorate and the Caledonian Federation have been locked in a state of cold war for decades. Each side has enough weapons to wipe each other off the face of the planet."

"Sounds familiar." Ford said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Depressingly familiar." Sam said.

"There's actually a third element that has me a little more concerned."

"The religious group I take it?" Ford said.

"Yes. A group of religious fundamentalist led by a man named Soren. Now, these people think that all life on the planet was created by ancient gods, and that these gods will eventually return and reward them for their faith."

"Yeah right." Ford said mockingly with a small laugh.

"No kidding." Jack said agreeing.

"Unfortunately, by coming through the Stargate, we confirm their beliefs making things difficult." Sam said.

"Because the gate was activated in a public place, the Rand government has been unable to prevent the rumors from spreading."

"We should show them a few…segments…of exactly what these gods actually do." Ford said.

"That might work if we knew which gods brought them to their planet. Unfortunately, they haven't been forth coming on who it was." Daniel said. "But I seriously doubt it anyway. From what I gathered, these people are a bigger problem than before. Before we made contact though, these people were considered zealots who took the ancient text too literally. The activating of the gate has given them all they need to proof they were right all along. Their numbers will grow."

"That's terrible…and yet not our problem." Jack said sounding like he didn't care.

"J…General. Is it our problem. We came to that planet like we do on many others to do what we do. Explore, trade, all that stuff and we may have just instigated a world war. Now tell us again that it is not our problem." Ford said. "We have to fix this, if we can."

Jack gave him a strange look, got up and left with Daniel following after.

"We should indeed help these people." Teal'c said.

"Since you brought it up, any ideas?" Sam asked as she got up with them.

"Really, I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe, as Daniel said, we can find out who they….worship. We might have video coverage of his or her evil deeds and show it to them. Might change their mind then. Or at least stall for a better plan."

Teal'c nodded to them and left leaving them alone.

"Maybe. You're not nursing the same cup from this morning?"

"Same cup, uh not sure which refill I'm on though."

"Not sure. How much coffee have you had?!" she said as they walked out.

"I don't know. Just have a coffee fetish today. Like I can't get enough. Had a few days like that with Hercules. He loved coffee, with tons of sugar though, but I only indulged him on certain days."

"Might want to quit before you have a caffeine high."

"Good idea. I'm feeling a buzz as it is. I might not get any sleep tonight." he said trying to figure out how many he did have so far. He remembered at least refilling it maybe nine times now. He liked his coffee black. Just black and strong and cold.

"You have had thirteen cups master."

"Thirteen!!" Carter exclaimed. She took the cup from him quickly sloshing some of it onto her hand. "You definitely have had enough. If you don't stop neither of us will get any sleep for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, I guess I have. I've got another training class to get to. I can work it off there."

"I'm surprised you don't have the shakes." she said holding his hand. It was steady.

"Sam, I'm fine. Thirteen is nothing." he said shrugging it off. "I had thirty plus one day with Hercules. I'll catch you later."

"I better not see you with another one of these." she said with that order tone.

"You won't." he said giving her a kiss. She almost didn't let him go.

"Jack, you have to let me go back." Daniel said as he rounded the corner. Jack just kept walking.

"If what you say is true, then things are going to get a little out of hand over there." he said not stopping.

"Yes, because of us. Just as Ford stated. If we hadn't visited……"

"They'd be far better off, I know. Daniel we are always sticking our collective noses where they don't belong. It's what we do."

"I can help them understand what they are facing, make them see it's not the end of the world. If we leave now, who knows what could happen. I don't want to see a world war happen because of us."

Jack stopped and turned to him.

"We have to help them. You know that."

"Ford states the obvious to much for his own good. Fine, regular contact. No exceptions. The second things start getting a little squirrelly…"

"Thank you." he said walking off.

"Daniel!"

Daniel turned around.

"Squirrelly." he said shaking his finger.

"Squirrelly." Daniel said nodding. He walked off while Jack frowned worriedly and walked off the way he was going.

Daniel was looking out the window at the beautiful landscape that was full of flowers, trees, a nice large pond when that lady came in with a tray. His left arm was in a sling and had a dull ache. At least his head and face didn't hurt anymore.

"You shouldn't be standing." she said walking by.

"Oh, don't let appearances fool you, I still feel terrible." he said holding himself up by leaning on a dresser. She put the tray on the small nightstand.

"Leda, everything you have done for me…."

"Has been done for my own sake as well as yours. So much has happened. Taking care of you has helped on."

"What has happened exactly? I mean…..I remember being in the bunker with Commander Gareth, we were attacked, and the rest is fog."

She put down the picture of water and fixed the bed as she talked.

"Jared is away searching for survivors. He should be back in a few days time. I think is would be best if he answered your questions."

"Jared Kane. Yeah, I remember him. He was in the bunker as well."

She stood up at him saying Jared Kane.

"My husband was Chief Aide to Command Gareth."

"Husband? Was?"

"He insisted I move here when the fighting reached the capital. He felt you would be safest in my care."

"Yeah, look no offense but I really have to get back to my own world. Or at least contact them so that they know that I'm okay…"

"Trying to reach the gate ring will be impossible. Rebel patrols have been sighted in the area. Even to leave the estate ground would be dangerous." she said walking up to him. "Not to mention the fact that you are far from healed. You must rest Daniel."

"Leda, what happened to Commander Gareth?" he asked slowly.

She looked down and away from him before looking up again.

SG-1 walked back through the gate after coming from the planet. It was just about the same as when they went there. No guns at all and Teal'c only wore the black T-shirt with the vest. He had been doing that a lot with the recent missions. Ford went with his personal cannon only, both actually, but they were well concealed behind his back.

"Give me good news Colonel." Jack said standing at the bottom of the ramp. They walked past him and stopped.

"I wish I could sir. We met with Soren, leader of the rebels. But it was less constructive than we hoped." she said.

"How much less?"

"We were only allowed to see him for fifteen minutes." she said upset.

"After making us wait for several hours." Teal'c stated.

"Nobody would even talk to us. They didn't even offer us anything either." Ford said.

"Important matter's of state I take it." Jack said somewhat sarcastically.

"He's managed to unite all the fundamentalist factions in the Rand Protectorate, which effectively puts him in control." she said.

"He was most unwilling to allow us to search for Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Before he insisted we leave, he did promise that he would look into the matter on our behalf." she said. "Whatever that means."  
"Right." he said pausing. "What about the UAV?"

"He won't give us access to the surface. Seems that it would interfere with their own radio communication systems."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that. He is stuck up and arrogant. Almost reminds me of Kinsey." Ford stated.

"Several hours you say. Bet your patients was tested."

"Almost sinfully as they say. Consider it fortunate that you didn't send just me. This guy doesn't care about us or Daniel. All he cares about is his religious stuff and how the gods will soon be back. Almost tempting to give them a Goa'uld address so he and his followers can go see them."

"That might solve some problems Captain, but we can't do that. He'd probably open the gate and call them to their planet…"

"Which would make things worse. Yeah. He's out there somewhere. I believe that Daniel is still alive. No doubts."

"No doubts? Well, I can believe that. Daniel is resilient. Alright people, dismissed."

Six weeks ago….

A panel of three lights was on the wall of the bunker near the door. The middle light glowed blue as the door opened. Daniel and Jared walked through.

"And what does blue mean?" Daniel said walking in with the Chief Aide.

"It's our second highest level of military alert status. There have been reports of civil unrest in several urban cities across the country." he said as they walked down a few stairs and passed a couple large piles, very large and tall piles of sand bags. "Over a dozen municipalities have fallen into the hands of Soren's troops. Our forces are in the process of pacifying those area's as we speak."

"Pacifying?" Daniel asked as they came up to a large circular door in the wall. Two guards stood next to the door on either side.

"Reclaiming our cities from religious madmen." he said.

"So civil unrest means you go to blue?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. Unfortunately, the situation has caused other problems." he said as the door opened by turning.

They had to walk in and wait till it turned again. It was cone shaped door. Inside there was lights on the ceiling on either side with a large screen at the end of the room. A large console with no visible buttons, but more like something from Star Trek was in front of the screen. There were three desk with computers and people manning them on either side as well as computers on either side of the room with people at them as well. The place was buzzing with activity.

"What's going on?"

"We were forced to heighten our alert status to match that of the Caledonians."

"And I promise that we will share this technology with you once we understand it." Gareth said through a com line as he walked around the desk near the large screen.

"You mean once you've assessed its advantages to your national security." a guys voice said over the intercom. Everyone heard it. "You have refused to let our scientists access to the great ring. You have limited our access to the offworlders. We do not feel as part of this great discovery as you do."

"And had the ring been activated on Caledonian soil, you would have done no differently. Minister Treyden, I am just asking your government for patience." Gareth said putting a clipboard down. "Stand down your high alert and we will do the same."

"Typically you trust your people too much Commander. Caledonian has been under strict martial laws since news about the offworlders arrival began to spread. Our domestic security remains intact."  
"The citizens of this world are not children. They just need time to come to terms with this information."

"Soren and his followers have already seized control of more than a dozen of your cities. Your people are panicked. Your country is on the verge of collapse. I urge you to deal with this situation with a swift and decisive manner. Should control of the Rand Protectorate fall into Soren's hands, we will consider it an act of war."

"This is Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command, come in please."

He was inside a small room with lots of supplies, like an attic area except it was a storage shed. At a small table, he was using a old HAM style radio to try calling home in case they were on the planet looking for him or the gate was open. He was feeling a little better and was wearing an old wool bomber like jacket to keep warm.

"Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command, please respond." he said through the headset again. He tried several more times and quit when Leda walked in.

"Any luck?"

"No, nothing yet." he said taking the headset off.

"You've been trying for days."

"Something seems to be jamming all the signals I pick up. There's people out there, but nothing clear enough for me to respond to."

"But you think your friends will be able to hear you?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a timing thing. You see, when the Stargate is open, they will be able to pick up my signal….if your gate isn't buried in rubble, or worse." he said looking down.

"Well, while you're waiting to be rescued, you could use some fresh air. If you feel up to it."

He set the headset aside and followed her out. They took off walking through a long path that had a wooden fence on either side and a small hut house up ahead on their right.

"How can you be so sure that Soren and his followers aren't right? How can you know that the gods they worship are…."

"Benevolent? Because I have met more than a few of them, and trust me, they are the opposite. And they are definitely not gods."

"Then what are they?"

He chuckled. "They are a parasitical alien race that steals advanced technology, and rules via fear and intimidation. And a penchant for melodrama. Trust me, if Soren ever met one of them, he'd be singing a different tune."

"But you said you fought them and won?"

"Yeah, but we've got lucky a few times. Much more lately with a new friend."

"There's hope isn't there?"

He didn't answer her but looked away.

"You think what happened was your fault, didn't you? You said it was better that your people activated the great ring than the Goa'uld."

"You think so, cause right now I'm not so sure."

"You couldn't have known what would happen. When the fighting began, you could have gone back to your planet, but you chose to stay…."

"Yeah."

"To try and help us."

"For all the good it did."

"Daniel." she said touching his arm gently as she stopped walking. He turned to her. "There has been distrust between our country and Caledonian for generations. It was only a matter of time before something set it off. We did this to ourselves. But since you've come here. I am beginning to think there is a chance to undo it. To rebuild."

Back at Stargate Command, both Carter's were in the gate control room watching and listening for any response as Walter tried calling Daniel on the radio. Jack was coming down from his office behind them.

"This is Stargate Command calling Doctor Jackson. Do you read me?"

Undecipherable radio chatter and static was heard.

"Can you boost the signal?" Carter asked.

"We are at maximum gain Colonel." Walter said as Jack walked up. "This is Stargate Command calling Doctor Jackson. Do you copy?"

"Anything?"

"Hey General. Here Walter, lets try…." Ford said typing as the keyboard.

"Nothing yet sir." Sam said. "We are picking up a lot of transmissions from the planet, but none of them are clear enough to tell if they are from Daniel. We think that both sides may have employed radio jamming signals just prior to the attack, meaning any signals coming outside the command bunker are a mess."

"See if that works." Ford said.

Walter tried again and they got just about the same amount of static, but some of it more clear than before. Partial conversations, nothing that could really be made out much though but enough to know it wasn't going to help, and enough that Daniel was not among them.

"Anything from SG-9 yet?"

"Yeah, they just reported in." she said. "Sounds like the negotiations are going nowhere sir. Soren is still refusing to allow us to send any teams to look for Daniel. He said our presence on the planet would only cause more fear and panic. He especially distrust Ford and doesn't want him back at all."

"It was probably the look I gave him." Ford muttered seeing Jack look at him.

"Well okay, it sounds like I should meet these people myself." Jack said then walked away.

"He's out there…..somewhere. I could find him, but….."

"Yeah. Might start a major war though and wipe out everything and everyone."

"Yeah. Last thing we want."

Daniel walked out of the house going outside when someone grabbed him and slammed him into the wall after he closed the door. The unknown soldier put a gun under his chin and held his lapel with the other hand. Daniel didn't move but looked at him then off to his right seeing several people come out from behind a very bushy tree. The guy holding the gun on him backed off as the others approached. Daniel recognized one of them immediately.

"Kane."

"Doctor Jackson."

They all went back into the house and sat around the table. Kane got into new clothes as did the others while Leda had cooked. They were talking around the table now.

"We got as close to what was left of the capital as we could. Soren and his troops are conducting full sweeps of the region. Searching for survivors. Any suspected of remaining loyal to the old government are executed on the spot." Kane said. He wasn't touching his soup.

"Haven't enough people died?" Leda said shaking her head sadly.

"I don't think that matter's to him." Daniel said. "This is about continuing the chaos, not peace."

"You're right. People are to afraid to fight back." Kane said looking at him. "Most have given up hope. It's only a matter of time before they pledge their loyalty to Soren."

"Kane, what the hell happened that night? I remember being in the bunker, then waking up here." he said putting his glass down.

"It was the end."

Flashback…….

Daniel walked into the command center, through that revolving cone door. Two guards grabbed him instantly. He looked at them not understanding as Kane walked up.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson, but you really can't be in here right now."

The guards let him go and stepped back near the door.

"Kane, what is going on? I heard something about the Stargate was being moved."

"Rebels have seized control of all of Rand's major cities, including sections of the capital itself. We had the Stargate moved into the bunker complex for security purposes."

"What have the Caledonians done?"

"Their missile systems are fully deployed and armed. As a result, we have done the same. It would be best if you returned to your planet now." he said walking away. Daniel looked around seeing the bustle of activity and heard a lot of reports and messages.

"Commander. Minister Treyden for you on a coded frequency." a young man at one of the radio systems said. Garret turned around.

"Put him through."

"Commander Garret. We have been monitoring the situation in your country. And we are most concerned."

"I understand Minister. However, rest assured, we are close to reclaiming most vital areas…"

"Now is not the time for rhetoric's Commander. Our reports indicate that your military is on the brink of mutiny. Your civil unrest has become a civil war. If any of your weapons systems fall into the wrong hands, no one in my country will be safe."

This caused the Commander and several others to look afraid. They knew what the minister was saying.

"That will not happen. I can promise you." Garret said.

"Just as you promised our scientists full access to the Stargate? First you hide information about the alien device and now you deny that your country has slipped into chaos."

"We respected our guidelines of the treaty to the letter." Garret said as his aide walked over to get a slip of paper from the same soldier that told them the minister called. "Our report on the Stargate outlined everything we know…"

"Except what you have deemed advantageous to your national security…"

"Hold one moment minister." he said signaling the guy to hold the line.

"Rebel forces just detonated a large explosive device near one of our missile deployment facilities." Kane said talking to him closely. "As of this moment, we understand the facility to be compromised."

Garret rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked around seeing everyone waiting to hear what he was going to do. He signaled for the line to be opened again.

"Minister, forgive me but I must cut our conversation short."

"Commander, my intelligence advisors just informed me that a large explosion happened near one of our missile facilities. Is this true?"

"We are still gathering information. We need time to contain the situation…"

"The time for containment is long past Commander. We cannot allow your missile facilities to fall into Soren's hands."

"Treyden, we need more time, this need not escalate."

"We are targeting your missile facilities only. If you do not wish a full scale war, you will not retaliate."

"Treyden!…"

"Commander, we have detected multiple launch signals from Caledonian positions."

He turned around looking at the screen seeing lines appear from the Caledonian Federation that showed the trajectory of the missiles launched and where they would land. Alarms sounded and chatter increased on the radio as four missiles were detected on a course for the Rand Protectorate country.

"It's possible that the destruction could have been contained if Soren's forces had not gained control of one of our missile sites and launch a counter attack on Caledonian." Kane said as he and Daniel walked around the outside of the house. Guards were posted, keeping watch. "After that, it evolved into a full scale war. After a matter of days, all of our cities were leveled. From what we can tell, only a fraction of our population has survived. Existing mainly in the outlining area's. As for the Caledonians, I've heard rumors that they are trying to rebuild what they can. They may have stuck first, but our missile systems were much more accurate than theirs."

"And Soren?" Daniel asked not happy with hearing the news. It was evident on his face.

"Used the chaos to make his move into the bunker."

"Then how did you save me?"

"Actually, from what I understand, you saved me."

Flashback again………..

On the screen everyone could see that the missiles were inbound and that the Rand missile systems were firing off as well. The bunker shook as a explosion was heard.

"Kane." Garret said gesturing at Daniel. Kane walked over to get him out and home.

"This is insane."

"Soren and his forces are moving in on this facility. I can get you to the Stargate, but we have to move now." he said as the bunker shook again.

They both got into the revolving door and came out passing two guards. They guards followed. They got passed the first two large piles of sand bags when the door up past the stairs exploded inward. They took cover and returned fire as enemy troops moved in. Daniel fired his nine helping out. The firing kept up with the enemy loosing a couple of men when Kane was hit in the right leg. Daniel moved over and got him out of the line of fire quickly as the guards covered them. They walked around the corner quickly and to a secret door.

"Here, through that door." Kane said.

Daniel set him against the wall and opened it. Kane went through first then Daniel went next and closed the door. They hobbled down an old tunnel with pipes as they place shook around them. They came out of another door up top where the city was. It was very devastated and area's were on fire in the distance. Alarms were going off as they came out.

"Get down!!" Kane yelled diving onto the ground.

Daniel dived down nearly covering him as an explosion happened very close to them. Dust was everywhere.

Kane and Daniel were walking up to the front gate of the long road away from the house as Kane kept telling him what happened.

"Loyalist soldiers found us first and got us out of the city. Your wounds were much worst than mine. Bringing you here was our only option."

"What happened to Commander Garret?"

"He was executed shortly after the bunker fell." Kane said slowly. "Since he took power, Soren has set up a provisional government. Not that there is much of Rand left to govern. However we do know that he has control of whatever is left of the bunker complex. Including the Stargate."

Daniel said nothing as they kept walking.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson."

The gate was activated and they told Soren they wanted to talk to him on Earth. Surprisingly he agreed. He came through the gate with two guards with him. They didn't look armed as they walked down the gate. SG-1 and Jack was standing at the bottom. K-9 was there as well, mostly for protection, just in case.

"Howdy fellas." Jack said looking at his watch. "Welcome to Earth."

"General O'Neill. It is an honor. I greet you in the name of our great nation, Avidan." he said not moving, bowing or displaying any gestures.

"You changed the name?" Carter asked.

"Advidan speaks more to our people's beliefs." Soren said.

"It is from an ancient Goa'uld dialect. It means the gods are just." Teal'c said.

"Since when?" Ford muttered. Only Jack and the other two heard it.

Soren and his two men placed their left hand about their hearts and bowed slightly to him. Jack and both Carter's looked at Teal'c.

"Good choice." Jack said looking back at Soren. He could tell that Ford was right about this guy. He looked stuck up and arrogant.

"So you're saying that Soren is still using the bunker as a command center?" Daniel said pacing inside the house. Kane was seated on the counter.

"Damage in the city is too severe." Kane said.

"Then he hasn't totally consolidated his power yet, has he?"

Kane didn't respond.

"I'm saying that if we could somehow re-take the bunker, we could effectively overthrow Soren." he said turning around.

"The bunker is heavily fortified and I only have about a dozen men under my command. It would be suicide."

"No, not if we had help. You see if I could reach my friends on Earth, we could regain control of the gate."

"If you could reach them. I know that you have been trying to regain radio contact with your planet since you have regain consciousness. Without success. I understand you wish to return to your world, but it just isn't possible." Kane said.

"This isn't about that. My people can help you." he said forcefully.

"Like your people helped before? I admire your passion Doctor Jackson, but there is too much to fix with one heroic action. We have to accept that Soren has won. Rand belongs to him now." he said looking out the window.

"It is obvious that you revere the great ring as much as we do General O'Neill." Soren said walking away from the window after looking at the Stargate.

They had all moved to the briefing room to talk. It was…normal. Jack stood at the head of the table, as usual, while Carter, then Ford followed by Teal'c were seated. Soren's two men sat on the other side.

"Oh yeah, we love the old gal." he said jokingly with his arms crossed. "Quite possibly for different reasons."

"We both seek to defend our peoples way of life, don't we General?" he said standing at the other end. It was like a bad face off. "To protect our people's very existence."

"You do not represent the people of your world." Teal'c stated. "You merely kill those that believe differently and would stand against you."

"He's got a point." Ford said looking at Soren who tried to look at him.

"You speak what is on your mind. I admire that." he said looking more at Teal'c than Ford.

"Actually in your case, he's holding back." Jack said as he sat down. "Carter."

"Commander Soren, we are prepared to offer you aid in exchange for helping us locate Doctor Jackson." she said. "Food and medical supplies, plus support personal to help stabilize the situation on your planet."

"You cannot truly believe that your friend is still alive." he said somewhat being sarcastic.

"Oh he's alive. I know it." Ford said.

"How may I ask…"

"Physic."

"General. Is this….man….being unruly and insubordinate or is he always this rude?"

"No. He's pretty this way normally and he's not lying. Besides Daniel is a resourceful fella." _Ford's not lying completely. He just knows things. I hope he's right though. _Jack thought to himself.

Ford was insulted but didn't let it show, to that guy and his goons anyway. Carter did notice, she couldn't miss it. He had sat up a little straighter after what Soren said.

"Your offer is most generous, but I'm afraid I must decline."

Everyone looked at him. Teal'c had spent most of the time looking ahead of himself.

"We are however particularly interested in….your weapons technology."

"Your planet just got leveled and instead of thinking about rebuilding, you want more destruction!" Ford said completely surprised at the guys request. "We give you take sort of power and you'll blow yourselves so far back, you'll skip the stone age and go straight to creation."

"Indeed. Your people are facing starvation and disease." Teal'c said pointing out the other obvious fact.

"Anymore destruction would result in the loss of your people being able to ever recover." Sam said.

"What has happened to our world is most unfortunate, yet vital. Those who refused to believe needed to be purged from existence so that we could begin anew." he said sounding proud of what he had done.

"You know in these parts, we like to call that crimes against humanity." Jack said.

"If all you care about is spiritual salvation, what do you need the weapons for?" Carter asked.

"The revolution is not yet complete." he said smiling.

"You want to overthrown Caledonian too." she said realizing what he meant suddenly.

"As is said, the revolution is not yet complete."

"You do know that your world is in ruins and might never recover as it is, because of your actions, right?" Ford said.

"To finish this revolution, we must do whatever it takes. Our gods will rewards us for our faith."

"You're so called gods are….oh never mind." Ford was saying before he trialed off shaking his head.

The SG people all looked at each other knowing it was a lost cause to try and change the guys mind.

"Leda, you have to talk to your husband." Daniel said walking up to her as she hung clothes on the line. Sheets specifically. The sun was shining and it was a nice day so he carried the coat with him.

"And what am I suppose to say to him?" she said turning to hear him.

"That it is not to late, to regain control, rebuild your country. Everything that you told me."

"Daniel I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I would be lying. Jared is right. Those of us unlucky enough to live through what has happened, will die soon enough. From disease or one of Soren's purges. There is no future."

"Leda, you were right." he said grabbing her arm and turning her to him. She was about to go back to hanging clothes. "There is hope. Don't doubt that, please."

"You believe your people can help us?"

"Yes."

"And if we do overthrow Soren, what then? You simply leave."

Daniel realized where this was possibly going and turned his head away.

"When Jared became part of Commander Garret's inner circle, he…..changed. He became remote….and distant. I forgot what it was like to…talk to someone. To feel…"

"Leda.." he said gently touching the side of her face. She backed off.

"I'll speak to him Daniel. But he won't hear me." she said walking off.

They sent Soren and his to lackeys to a room of their own, for the time being. They were now up in Jack office talking.

"A waste of time. Waste." Jack said walking in.

Ford stood near the doorway, leaning on it while Sam stood near his desk. Teal'c sat down not looking happy while Jack stood behind his desk thinking.

"Sir, I think the fact that he hasn't left yet, means that he is still willing to deal." she said.

"He has no need for humanitarian aid. The chaos in his country has only strengthen his position." Teal'c said as Jack sat down.

"Well, we just can't give up." she said sounding like the rest of them had.

"Yes, I know that." Jack stated.

"We are continuing to monitor countless radio signals coming from the planet. One of them could be from Daniels." she said as Jack rubbed his face. "If we can find a way to find him…."

"Find him!" Jack practically yelled as he uncovered his face.

They all looked at him seeing he was trying to hold in pent up anger. Not surprising seeing as that ass Soren was the cause of all the trouble, was in the base and not a damn thing they could do to him.

"Yes sir." Sam said walking out. Ford and Teal'c left with her.

"Just find him." he muttered as they left.

Outside the house two guards were standing watch as Leda talked to her husband in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Leda, it's madness. All it will accomplish is to wipe out any chance of mounting a unified resistance in the future." he said on the verge of being angry.

"But what if he's right? What if this is our best opportunity to defeat Soren?" she said trying to convince him. She was standing next to him while he was seated and looking out the window.

"You would have me throw away my life and the lives of my men so that Daniel can return to his world?" he said looking at her.

"It's not about that. It's about rebuilding our world. His friends can help us do that. Jared, our people need this."  
"You mean he needs this." he said sitting up straighter and looked at her with conviction. "I'm not blind, Leda. I know that you and Daniel have grown close during this convalescence."

She shook her head and looked away upset.

"Jared, it's not what you think."

"Let me speak." he said cutting her off with an authoritive tone. "If I could live the last few years differently, I would Leda. I would make the time. But we no longer have the luxury for regrets. I need to know, do you love him?"

She looked down and hesitated.

"Leda?" he asked a little louder.

She looked him in the eyes.

"I trust him."

"Once order has been establish, the people of Avidan will live differently than before," Soren was saying from the end of the table where he was standing.

The stairs leading up where behind him as was a guard standing near it. Jack looked over at Teal'c who looked back at him briefly as Soren continued.

"Simply, humbly, waiting for our gods inevitable return."

"You know, we met these gods upon whom your so hot, and trust me when I tell you, they are not who you think they are." Jack said.

"The Goa'uld will reward your worship with enslavement." Teal'c stated.

"You are not the first to sway our beliefs, but I can assure you, our faith is unshakable."

Jack nodded with a grimace.

_This guy is so far gone._

"This is not about faith." Teal'c said. "This is about a means to power."

Soren only gave him a stern look.

"Who they hell even was the god or gods for your planet anyway? You still haven't told us. If we knew who it was, we might be able to tell you…." Ford was saying.

"Your people's ears are unworthy to hear their names."

"Son of a….that's it. I'm leaving before I kill this guy." Ford said walking away to the Control Room. Carter followed as Jack nodded her away.

They dialed the planet back up, almost reluctantly. Jack and Teal'c were at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the…guest to come into the room and leave. Carter and Ford were up in the gate control room with everyone else. K-9 was still with them and hadn't said anything yet. He just continued to observe and scan the radio waves for Daniel's signal, if he was sending one or any radio messages that had to do with Daniel.

"That went well." Jack said as the guest walked through the gate.

"Sir, you better get up here." Carter said. They looked at her then walked up into the control room. The gate was still active.

"What?" he said.

"By implementing new spread spectrum…."

"Colonel." he said holding a hand up. "Captain, can you explain it please?"

"Oy! Fine sir. We think we figured out a way that will help us know if Daniel is calling us." he said seeing her smiling.

"See! How hard was that?" Jack asked looking at Sam and throwing his hands into the air. "It was simple and to the point."

"Yes sir." she said still smiling.

"Daniel has been detected Master."

"Hello?" Daniel said over the line sounding like he was being funny. "Guys?"

"We found him." she said smiling. "Excellent work K-9."

"Sweet." he said hitting the reply button as K-9 wagged his antenna tail. "Daniel?"

"Jack, nice to hear your voice."

"Likewise. You coming home or what?"

"Trying to. As soon as I find my Keltesh."

"Nice work Daniel. He knows we are being monitored. So he's doing a code." Ford mentioned quietly.

"Only we know Goa'uld. Some of us anyway." Carter said. "What did he say?"

"I'm not really sure."

"What?" Jack said anyway.

"Uh, it looks a lot like my Ring Kol Nok. You know I lent it to you on Grel Kar Gee-nor day."

"Teal'c, I don't know these words. Though the Ring one sounds familiar." Ford said looking over at him.

"Indeed. Ring Kol Nok means strategy. Keltesh speaks of a well known Jaffa battle tactic. A flanking attack from two sides."

"Nice. I have a idea of what he wants." Ford said.

Jack cleared his throat then leaned down again.

"Yes Daniel. I remember exactly were I put it. Any other thoughts?"

"No, just that I hope someone has been feeding my Lo Assak while I have been away."

Jack stood up slowly completely lost. They knew something, a possible attack plan, but to what. That was the question.

"We have pieced together all the Goa'uld words that Daniel gave us." Sam said giving him a folder. They were at the briefing table, again. "If what Ford and Teal'c found about the translations are correct, he's suggesting that we retake the bunker."

Jack looked through the folder while they talked to him. He glanced up occasionally.

"He is proposing a coordinated attack against Soren." Teal'c said.

"We come through the gate at the same time Daniel and Kane's men enter through the surface." Sam said. "I'm thinking we take SG teams three, six and twelve as backup. Not that we might need them much. But you never know sir."

"Wha….never mind." he said seeing her looking at Ford.

"We go in hot, secure the gate, and extract Daniel."

"He has supplied an estimate at the strength of Soren's forces as well as a possible time and date for the assault." Teal'c said.

"Our next communication is in five hours. All we need is to confirm everything and a go from you sir."

"All right. Not to nitpick or any there here Captain and T, but are you sure these are the right translations?"

"Positive Brigadier."

"I am certain O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"If the numbers of men he told us about are right, I could walk through there and almost take the base myself. But I won't try it unless ordered."

Jack drummed his fingers on the table thinking. He looked at Carter. "Okay. You have a go Colonel."

Daniel was in the house talking to Kane trying to get him to see that they could take the bunker back.

"15 men? That's hardly enough." Kane said walking by.

"These are some of the best people on the planet. They are trained for missions like this. Trust me. It will be enough. Besides, you saw Colonel Carter's husband and I did tell you a bit about him. Now, if we are going to do this, we have to set it up now. They are waiting for a response."

Jared looked ready to say something when his wife, Leda rushed in through the front door.

"Jared! A rebel patrol is approaching. Hide in the cellar."

Kane grabbed his coat off the rack.

"Leda…"

"I know what to do." she said taking him, Daniel and the men there.

They descended into the dark underground passage that had old equipment and other old materials and other stuff. The soldiers raised their guns at the doorway in case they were found out. She closed the door and closed the secret shelving unit back over it. To any passersby they wouldn't noticed anything even under close scrutiny. She walked to the door as it was pounded on.

"Open the door!!!"

She stayed away looking scared as the door opened letting several soldiers with rifles inside.

"Inspection. Stand aside." a bald but high ranked officer said walking in.

"Please, just tell me what you are looking for?" she said scared.

"Who owns this house?"

"I do."

"And who else lives here?"

"No one."

He grabbed her left wrist making her sink to her knees. She cried out in pain.

"You're hurting me!" she yelled.

"We know loyalist soldiers are in the area. Collaboration is punishable by death."

The men searched the house.

"There is no one else here." a soldier said.

"We did find some men's clothing and boots here." another said.

"Now who else lives here?!!!" the ranking office holding her wrist asked.

"My husband did! He died last month from wounds suffered from the bombings. I only wish to lead a simple life as it is written in the text." she said still in pain.

He let her go, somewhat forcefully.

"There's nothing here. Let's move." he said leading them out.

She stayed on the floor for a few minutes after they left and waited a while longer before letting them out. The soldiers got their clothes back on and weapons ready. They stood in line outside as Kane spoke to them.

"Once we are close enough, we use the tunnel systems to get into one of the bunkers access points. Once inside, we wait for Doctor Jackson's people to make their move, then we make ours. Understood?"

They nodded as they continued getting their supplies ready in their packs. He walked over to Daniel who was carrying a rifle while wearing that leather bomber jacket.

"Let's hope your friends keep their end of the bargain." Kane said walking by and going to Leda.

He held her hand a moment then walked off with the troops. Daniel walked over to her as she began to cry.

"If this works…."

"You'll be going home."

"Leda I…"

"No. Go."

He smiled at her lightly then followed along with Kane. She watched them go and went into the house after they had left her sight.

They had made it to the once great city, now a burned out and barely standing ruins, without trouble. They were in the same tunnels that Daniel and Kane used to get out of the city those months ago.

At the same time, SG-1, three, six and twelve went up to the gate. Carter and Teal'c threw a couple of gas grenades through before proceeding, but after Ford went through to tell them it was safe. He dispatched the few guards near the gate that the gas didn't completely stun/gas/knock out.

Kane and his group came through the door that they left through before when the attack's started seeing no one around.

"Commander, several post are no longer reporting in. Loyalist troops have entered from the surface and have taken several key sections." a young lady said coming over to Soren. She had on a over the shoulder strap T-shirt, black, with the same color pants. She would be mistaken for being a Korean or Japanese back on Earth.

"Then take them back."

"We cannot. They have coordinated their attack with help from the offworlders. We are losing control of this facility."

"If you are suggesting that we evacuate, think again." Soren said forcefully as he stared at her. She went back to her post.

Kane's men were pinned down as the soldiers blocking the way to the command bunker door kept firing at them. One of Kane's men was shot down quickly as he was hit with over a dozen rounds. Carter and Teal'c each tossed a flash grenade into their mist. The rebel soldiers were instantly caught in a cross fire. After a few burst from both sides.

"CEASE FIRE!!!" Kane yelled.

"Daniel, you guys okay!!!" Carter yelled.

"Yeah, we're fine!!!" he yelled back.

They all stepped out slowly seeing the soldiers were all down but Carter had them checked anyway so no surprise attack happened.

"You know, a Jaffa stun grenade would have worked better." Ford said thinking.

"You should have said that before we came here." she said as they moved on.

"All stations are dark. The loyalist have us surrounded." the lady said again as she went back over to Soren. "They are calling for our surrender."

"Engage them." he said briefly looking at her then back at the screen.

They walked through the complex and got to the Command Bunker.

"That's the door to the command bunker?"

"Yeah." Daniel said explaining how it opened.

"Interesting. So it will open…"

"With the left side here showing who's inside first."

"Perfect." Ford said walking up to the wall with his revolver's drawn.

Everyone else got into other positions as Carter instructed. She only glanced at him and he made a gesture that he knew what he was doing and he was safe. Daniel gave a brief explanation of how the door opened. She understood why he was there then. Kane was directing his men to get into positions as well.

"Any chance he'll just surrender?" she asked Kane. He only looked at her with a look that said no.

"I'm betting he'll die for his cause." Ford said.

"Indeed."

"Commander, we are hopelessly outnumbered." she said to Soren.

Soren walked forward another step, pulled his pistol and turned around shooting her with one shot. She didn't cry out. Just grabbed her chest then dropped to the floor as everyone else in the room got up looking at him.

"We are all here for one purpose. To honor the will of our gods." he said turning to them.

"In their names we rose up. In their names we purged the non believers. In their names we will die, if necessary." he said tapping the barrel of his gun to his head.

"We will not dishonor them with cowardice!" he said with his voice raising in volume as he pointed his gun at the dead woman at his feet.

"Now engage them." he said walking forward. Everyone was scared to move and didn't do anything.

"Engage them!" he ordered again. He looked around seeing no one following.

"You question your faith? I will show you faith!" he said grabbing a machine gun from one of the men and heading for the door.

The door spun around letting him in, he walked in, and walked out unto several guns pointed at him.

"Drop your weapon!" Carter said.

"I'd do as she says. Hand over the gun." he heard from behind as the feel of a cold metal barrel touched the back of his head. Ford glanced in seeing no one else. "Your so called followers abandon you?"

"I said drop your weapon now!" she yelled again as Ford slowly reached for the weapon.

He looked at Ford then the rest of them as he held his arms out. Ford managed to grab the gun as Kane walked out from behind several men and shot him in the chest. Soren dropped the ground instantly dead.

"What the hell was that for?! I had him disarmed!" Ford yelled at Kane as the other soldiers ran past to take the compound. The other's inside surrendered without a fight.

"It's over." Kane said.

"I hope so, but my friend is right." Daniel said. "You may have just made a martyr."

"I had no choice. He was too much of a bad influence and would have been much worse in a prison. You can return to your world now."

"I see what you mean. It's your country and you know what's best." Ford said putting his gun away and handing the machine gun to someone. "Good luck."

"Kane…" Daniel said as Ford walked away shaking his head.

"What happened to us, was not your fault."

"We made a promise and intend to keep it. We'll be back to help you rebuild."

Kane nodded and walked off with his men.

"Daniel, you ready to go home?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." he said walking away. They grabbed the other teams and went home.

The next night, after Daniel's return, Jack insisted they all go out and eat together. If anything, they needed to try and do that as a group once a month if possible. They agreed it was a good idea and showed up at O'Malley's that night after work. There was cake, made by Ford. Not surprising though. Daniel had on casual clothes, green slacks with a blueish button up shirt. Teal'c had a black T-shirt with black pants. Carter was wearing her black leather jacket with a blue blouse and blue jeans. Ford had black jeans, a T-shirt and black leather jacket on. His leather jacket looked like one of those that had a military appearance. Jack was in a old gray T-shirt with old black slacks on. Jack could tell they way Ford and Sam kept looking at each other, occasionally, was they way Jack used to look at his wife once. Presently they were enjoying the vanilla cake, steak, potatoes and beer. Ford had pop as usual. They were listening to Daniel talk about things that happened that he didn't really put in the report. After awhile Jack said he was going to the bar for something and wanted Ford to come with him. Ford didn't know why but went anyway.

"Everything okay Jack?" he said glancing back at the others that were across the room. He set his pop down and signaled for a refill as well.

"Yeah." he said asking the bartender to give him a shot of whiskey.

"Jack, ordering a stiff one doesn't seem like a okay thing."

"It's my way of coping with things so back off." he said being somewhat gentle. "I almost lost a team member and more importantly a great friend."

"Yes sir." Ford said leaning on the bar. "I don't think you wanted me over here for the drink though."

"No." he said downing it and asking for another shot. "I have a couple of personals questions I wanted to ask that involves you and Carter."

"Ja…"

"This isn't one of those questions. And you know those questions are really a joke, sometimes. This is something I need an answer to and I don't really want to ask her, at the moment."

"I can try." he said looking at his hand.

"Fine. Have you and Carter discussed…children yet?"

"Ah…."

"Seriously." Jack said staring at him.

"We have danced around the subject, but not real seriously. Though with what we have been…ahem." he said suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Mostly….it's a waiting thing right now."

Jack actually raised his eyebrow as he realized what Ford was saying. He put two and two together seeing as Ford and her had came to work on some days a little more tired than usual.

"You have any idea what you two might be doing when she does get pregnant? Like, you going to stay with her and quit the SGC or…I don't know. That's what I'm asking." he said looking back across the counter.

"Oh. I see where you are going. Ah, I'm not sure. If she insisted I go back to work, then I would. If she wanted me there all those nine months, whether they be more of less, I'll stay. I want a girl."

"You want a daughter? Not a son?" he said surprised as he turned to him.

"Later I do. I'd rather have a girl first though. Whichever we have will be fine."

"Anyway?" Jack said after Ford didn't keep going.

"Anyway, ah, if she wanted to come back to work, I'd stay home and take came of the little one. Might be both of us coming to work with the little one. K-9 can keep he or she monitored while we are busy."

"What if she has twins?"

"Oh, please don't say that. I'm still getting use to being a happily married man. Dealing with one child would be enough. Two would ensure us not coming back to work anytime soon much less any time to ourselves. Maybe not for eighteen years."

"Now don't yell at Carter for this question since she had nothing to do with it."

"I don't think I could yell at her if she had an affair and told me to go away forever."

"You….have a lot of patience."

"Anyway, what were you going to ask?"

"I'm guessing that she was your first." Jack asked quietly as he looked at the mirror behind the bar.

"First what?" Ford asked without realizing what he really meant.

Jack gave him a look like Carter and Ford gave him when he was saying he had no idea what was going on, when he actually did.

"What?"

"Okay, I'll spell it out in simple terms." he said then lowered his voice. "Before her, you were a virgin."

Ford coughed up his drink as he was drinking it. He cleared his throat and put his drink down behind Jack's. Jack gave him a napkin to wipe himself off.

"Where did this come from?" he said wiping his coat off.

"Just an observation. Your mannerism gave it away as did some of the things you said in your vows to her. Not to mention you refused a bachelor party. When she told us you told her you had never seen an adult flick, that made everything fall into place. I know it's true, now anyway." he said just loud enough for Ford to hear.

"Better keep it to yourself then. I'd rather keep it really private." Ford whispered harshly as he looked back at their table.

"You don't have to worry, I won't….ah Ford?"

"Yeah I see it. I'll be right back." Ford said seeing someone at their table hitting on Sam.

He heard her tell the guy to go away and even saw her flash the rings. Even Daniel and Teal'c told the guy to back off. The only reason Teal'c didn't do anything to the man was because she wanted Ford to. Jack grabbed his arm.

"You do know that even though she is yours that she can defend herself from people like that?" Jack said still holding his arm.

"I'm not going to do anything but stand nearby and be intimidating. I excel at that. Though I think, by the way she's looking at me, she wants me to kick this guys ass." he said without looking as he reached down grabbing the glass and downing it in one swig then setting it down.

He started walking off, but only got one step away when he felt something wrong. Jack looked down suddenly noticing that Ford grabbed the wrong drink. He just took a full shot glass of whiskey without flinching.

"Oh no, this can't be good. Ford?"

Carter didn't want to have a fight start up and this guy was getting on her nerves. Even Teal'c told the man to go away along with Daniel. They even told them they were government employees and he still wouldn't leave, but the man was pretty drunk. She looked over at Ford hoping that he was show up soon and tell the drunk man to leave before she had to do it personally. Teal'c offered, but she wanted to see Ford deal with the guy. She gave him a pleading look as he was looking at her, but she then noticed something was wrong because he suddenly stopped walking with a determined look of helping her and then suddenly looked distant.

Ford could feel his throat and stomach burning and didn't know why. His mouth was giving him the same feeling, like it was on fire. His mind did a quick replay showing he grabbed the wrong drink. The room started to spin and his brain shut off. _What the hell……oh no. _He thought as he instantly passed out.

Jack reached out to get Ford's attention since calling his name twice didn't work. He never made contact as Ford fell straight forward taking the top of the rounded table off with him as he fell face first onto the floor. It was a loud enough crash and everyone heard it. It didn't take long for the team to leave and rush over finding Jack trying to turn Ford over.

"Sir, what did you do?!"

"Nothing Carter." he said shaking Ford. He wasn't waking up even after having the pop thrown in his face. "Now I know why he doesn't drink."

"What was that?" Daniel asked as they got him to his feet. _Talk about dead weight. Thank god he doesn't have that coat on. _

"What happened?" Carter asked as she put a chair behind him.

They sat him down and he started sliding out. She held a hand on his chest holding him there and even then Teal'c had to help hold him up too.

"We were talking………nothing to see here folks. Go about your business!"

Everyone took his advice quickly. And the bartender told them it was nothing.

"We saw what was going on with you and that guy and he said he was going over. I told him to wait and see if you were going to handle it. He insisted anyway saying you looked like you wanted him to come, grabbed my drink by accident and you can guess from there."

"What were you drinking O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"You were drinking whiskey sir?" Carter asked after trying to shake Ford awake. She smelled it on Ford's breath. He was completely and totally out of it. She doubted that even smelling salts would wake him up. She doubted anything would wake him up.

"So? Let's get him out of here."

Jack paid the bill quickly and between the four of them they got him outside.

"This is totally insane. He has the constitution to stay a fight till the end, the stamina to never give up and the strength to take on a whole Jaffa army barehanded, but give him a shot of alcohol, and he's out cold." Jack muttered as they got him into the car.

"I know it seems strange sir. Thanks guys." she said really surprised.

Between them all they got him home, which wasn't much of a problem seeing as he didn't move. Getting him in the car and out was the real trouble. They set him in one of the chairs in the living room and Carter told them they could go home. If there was any trouble she could handle it and if Ford, on the off chance got mean or anything, K-9 would protect her.

"K-9, is he okay? Can you scan his vitals?"

"Scanning. The Master's blood alcohol level is 3.2. Mistress."

"3.2 on one drink! Jack was right, he can't hold his liquor." she said rubbing her forehead. "So much for a nice night together."

She tried using smelling salts, but he didn't wake up. Even splashing water in his face didn't work. She even tried slapping him, only once though.

"Sorry Mistress. But I don't know believe the Master is waking up anytime soon."

"Can you do anything to wake him K-9?"

"I am unable to formulate a plan Mistress."

"I guess we just have to wait till morning. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed then. Come get me if he does wake up. Otherwise just watch him tonight okay."

"Yes Mistress."

Carter took that shower, changed into night clothes, checked on him again and went to bed seeing as he hadn't moved at all. It felt weird seeing as she was used to being in bed with him and not alone.

The next morning………….

She got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee. She at first thought about getting dressed for the run they did every morning, then she remembered last night and what she wished to have happened. K-9 was still there watching Ford as she walked up. Ford was still in the same position. Sitting in the chair, his arms on the arms of the chair, his head back as though he was staring at the ceiling. Only one difference though. He had a bag of ice on over his face and head.

"Ford?" she whispered.

He groaned but did little else. She barely heard it though.

"You're awake then."

"He is awake Mistress."

Another small groan.

"How you feeling?"

Another low groan.

She sat down on the edge of the chair after moving his arm and moved the ice pack. He must have gotten it a few hours ago seeing as the ice was now mostly water. He didn't move or open his eyes after she removed it. More or less grimaced in pain.

"Ford?"

"Y…yeah?" he whispered like he had to force it out.

"Can you talk more than that?"

"What…the hell….hit me?" he asked real slowly.

"You weren't hit."

"Something must have. The pain isn't going away. I don't have a Goa'uld in me causing this, do I?"

"No. Luckily not. What you have is called a hang over. I thought you were a quick healer cause…"

"I'm Immortal, not invulnerable." he said slowly opening his eyes then squinting in pain. "What happened last night? Wait…hang over? What are you talking about? I don't drink."

"The General was right. You can't hold your liquor." she said standing back up. "No wonder you don't drink. I can still smell it."

"Wait." he said grabbing her hand and sitting up. He regretted that instantly as he let go grabbing his head. The pain was intense and mind numbing. I took a moment before he could speak. "Oh man. Okay, I don't drink, at all."

"Yeah, we know why now. Need aspirin?"

"Shooting me sounds like a better idea." he muttered.

"Seriously? I know where you keep your gun. One of them anyway. Mine's around here somewhere."

"No." he said looking up at her. "What was that remark?"

"About what? The aspirin or the gun?"

"The now we know why part? I don't remember much of last night. Something about you being harassed, I think, or was that a dream? Everything else is blank."

"The General said you were coming over to save me and grabbed his drink instead. From there you….passed out. You took a table and chair with you in the process of falling down." she said walking back to the kitchen.

"Strange, I always thought I would have a laughing fit or fall asleep from being drunk. Never tried it though, thank god. I passed out?" he said sounding surprised.

He moved little if at all.

"Yes."

"Talk about strong constitution." he said with sarcasm.

"Yep. You were standing one moment then fell forward taking a table out." she said coming back with a coffee cup. "This should help."

"It better." he muttered taking a sip. "Thanks."

"Feel up to that run?"

"Please don't make me laugh." he said trying not to. "I would…"

"I know. I've had a few hangovers myself." she said sitting down with her own cup.

"What time is it?"

"We've got a few hours till we need to be at work if that's what you're wondering."

"How long does these things usually last?" he said finishing his coffee and rubbing his head.

"Depends on the person."

"Great. I'm going to go take a shower. And maybe get sick." he said muttering the last part.

Unfortunately, he did get sick. Fortunately, he made it to the bathroom first.

The ride to the base was okay. Ford still had a head ache but it was going away slowly. The guards looked at them questionably seeing as Ford was looking like crap. He wasn't his usually cheery self and didn't even say hi and had dark circles under his eyes.

"He's got a bad headache today."

"Okay Colonel. You're clear." he said opening the gate.

Sometime later they all were in the briefing room. Jack had several folder's out. One for each of them. He told them to wait and not open them yet.

"So Captain." Jack said drumming the table a few times. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess hung over is the appropriate word." he muttered rubbing his face and covering a yawn. "It'll pass Brigadier. I hope."

"Well, you'll certainly have plenty of time for it too. Seeing as you feel so bad, I'm giving SG-1 the day off from going off world today. You'll go tomorrow instead. In the meantime, get to work on your other projects around here. Dismissed."

Daniel was needing help with some artifacts in deciphering. Ford was working on a report when he came in.

"Ford, can you help me here?"

"Sure. What's up?" he asked pushing the laptop aside.

"I need some help with these."

After a few minutes of talking about the artifacts and what they might say.

"So, how are things going at home?"

"Really well. Last night was the first time that Carter slept alone. She said it was different but knowing I was in the next room made her feel better. I still can't remember much of last night though." he said as he looked at another strange artifact.

"You drank Jack's shot of whiskey. That must have been a hellva kick."

"I don't remember it. Probably a good thing seeing as I was also told I crashed through a table."

"You fell like a tree in a bad storm. Standing straight one moment then…" he whistled and made a gesture with his arm of a tree falling. "Bang."

"Probably would have hurt had I been awake."

"It looked like it did. The hang over gone?"

"Yeah, I can think straight again."

"I thought…"

"Same thing Sam figured. I'm Immortal, not invulnerable. If I got lazy for a few months and ate like crazy, I'd be a fat target. We just heal quickly, don't get sick, uh….don't age unless we don't fight….. basically, if I went out and drank ever night till I got plastered or worse or whatever, I'd feel the effects in the morning. My liver would be able to handle it, but otherwise I can get drunk. In my case I have the better part of being drunk, bad or otherwise."

"You pass out instead."

"Yeah. One reason I don't ever plan on drinking again. I've had a occasional glass of wine with Sam, but never anything like that. Anyway, who was bothering Sam?"

"Some guy that had too much to drink. I guess he was thought he would get lucky that night."

"Where did he go after I…."

"Don't know. We were paying more attention to getting you off the floor. You're heavy by the way."

"Good thing I didn't have that on." he said gesturing to his coat he had set aside as he came in.

"I thought the same thing."

"What happened afterward?" Ford said looking at some notes Daniel had.

Daniel was not only having Ford look through the notes and other items for help, but for teaching him since he actually understood it better than most on the base and had been for sometime.

"Well, after we managed to get you off the floor and into a chair, Sam was surprised to hear what caused your collapse. Jack, I think, paid for everything saying that you'd pay him back later, with interest."

"That figures." Ford muttered.

"And then we got you to Sam's car, took you home, helped get you into the house. Which reminds me, you better not have something happen where Sam needs to pick you up at all. I seriously doubt she could lift you if she had to."

"Yeah, I know. The problem with being tall and heavy. I'm teaching her strength training techniques though dealing in martial arts. She's not the only one though. So far she has came close to flipping me over her shoulder without hurting herself."

"That good to know."

"I've noticed that you're about the only one that hasn't showed up for one of…hehe…my pain classes as Jack has now called them."

"Yeah…" he said like he wanted to avoid the subject. "I'm not much into hand to hand combat. Just the basic's."

"I noticed. I can teach if privately if you wish or whenever you want to, if you want to." he said looking at a small item.

"I'll think about it." he said slowly after a moment.

"Jack did pretty good until he almost dislocated his shoulder. Teal'c is better. But then he always has been. He managed to best me the other day."

"I heard about that." Daniel said looking up from his papers. "You almost got knocked out from what was said."

"Almost Daniel, almost. I think he pulled his punch. I came back though before he could take me out. He's getting better." he said reading a part.

"Sam told me that K-9 scanned you to find out your blood alcohol level."

"He did?" Ford said looking up.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

Daniel chuckled lightly. "Good thing you weren't driving last night or conscious. If the cops pulled you over, you'd be in jail quicker than Jack goes through Jello."

"I wasn't that high, was I?" he said frowning.

"3.2."

"Oh my god!" Ford said running his hands through his hair and he leaned onto the table. "My greatest weakness is alcohol. How many people know?"

"Just us at the moment."

"I better go tell Jack so he doesn't blab it to everyone that walks by."

"Good luck."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

EPISODE……………Avatar

For the last two years, Doctor Lee and several other scientists had been working on a new…training program. It was virtual reality type and Teal'c was the one who was testing it. Ford really wanted to, but Teal'c won it out in a vote. Carter voted for him, but the other two didn't. The reason why was obvious though. He would beat it to quickly or enjoy it so much he'd drag it out. Right at the moment Teal'c was testing the program. He just entered it and was in the hallway just down and outside the gate room. He had no weapons, just his SGC black pants, T-shirt and boots. Several armed guards rushed past going to the gate room. Walter's voice came over the intercom as he followed along.

"Threat level Foxtrot Alpha Six. All security teams to the gate room."

Gun fire was heard as they approached the door to the gate room. A couple more guards ran up.

"Give me your weapon." Teal'c said.

The soldier gave over his PC-90 and pulled his nine. Teal'c nodded to him and he slid his card. The door opened and several energy blast came through. A guy dropped near Teal'c as he entered the room. It was a Kull warrior at the top of the ramp and he was firing shots at everyone. There was over a couple dozen dead men in the room. Teal'c quickly pointed and fired, but the bullets bounced off. The other door opened and more men came in. Jack came in firing a PC-90 and was struck a couple times dropping down dead quickly. The other men kept firing and dying quickly around Teal'c who was basically not being aimed at, at all. He saw Jack fall and dropped his weapon to pick another off the ground. It was a modified thirty caliber machine gun that fired those special energy blast that only effected the Kull warriors. He rolled as he grabbed the gun, spun around and fired one burst. The Kull warrior dropped to the ramp and died instantly. Teal'c stood up and then was jacked out. He opened his eyes and looked around seeing he was in the small room built for using the virtual reality system. A special made helmet that was a few strips of metal with a cable on either side just above his ears was on his head. His body was standing in a gray object that looked a lot like the same technology that the Keeper used when SG-1, before Ford's arrival, had traveled to where Jack and Daniel relived certain aspects of their memories. Jack's was a mission gone bad and Daniels was where he watched his parents die.

"Simulation time, 49 seconds." Doctor Lee said shocked as another scientist took the helmet off Teal'c.

A female scientists in the background was looking over computer data. A strap across his chest was there, as well as equipment that monitored and feed liquids into his system.

"Not bad. Not bad." he said removing that.

Carter, Jack and Ford was standing off near the door.

"I think I would have done better." Ford said. "No offense Teal'c."

"I believe you would have faired better as well."

"That is why I didn't vote for you Ford." Jack said smiling. "So, how was it?"

Teal'c step out of the object smiling.

"You died well in battle O'Neill."

Ford couldn't help but laugh, hard. This earned him a small glare from Jack he didn't see. Carter tried not to laugh, but it turned into a chuckle as she turned her head so Jack couldn't see her face.

"Obviously there is something defective with this thing." Jack stated gesturing to it.

He couldn't do anything about those two laughing at him. It was Ford's fault mostly even though Teal'c started it.

"Agreed. An Anubis drone is a far more formidable warrior than this simulation would suggest."

"What? We have been working on this chair for two years to make it into a viable virtual reality training tool for SGC personal." Lee exclaimed.

"You have failed." Teal'c stated.

"He's nothing if not honest." Jack said when Lee looked at him.

"Okay, maybe it could use a little more work…" Lee said looking the machine over.

"Can you make it harder?" Jack asked. "More difficult?"

"Well, I mean we can input the parameters for different scenarios, but the vast majority of the simulation array comes from the mind of the user. The programming is actually built by interfacing memories from the individuals conscious with the chairs matrix."

"Carter, all I heard was matrix and I found those films quite confusing." Jack said looking at her for a easier explanation. The look on Ford's face made Jack glare at him.

"I think what Doctor Lee is trying to explain is that the simulation actually learns its realism from the person using it."

"Captain?" he said looking over at him after shaking his head at Carter.

"Oh man." Ford groaned shaking his head._ How can he be this much of a dunce!!!_ "Okay…I'm the example here. I used to watch and now I am part of the SGC. I have some control over things seeing as I know what goes on to a point, but not complete control."

"Ah." he said sounding like he had an idea. "Like playing a video game over again and knowing where things already are."

"Exactly Jack."

"Yeah, we built it, we tested the software, using a variety of subjects, obviously no one with Teal'c field experience." Lee said.

"Subjects? To whom do you refer?" Jack asked.

He looked at everyone and no one said anything. The scientists in the back of the room had smiles so he knew they did it. Carter just looked at the ground and he knew Ford had nothing to do with it since he wasn't used in the system at all. He wasn't sure why though. But the rumor was too big an ego, but that was a rumor. Jack had only seen the ego come up when it dealt with his guns.

"Hey, if Teal'c would agree to work with us a little more…" Lee said not only breaking the tension in the air, but getting back to work as well. "Look all you would have to do basically is just play the game. Let it learn from you."

Teal'c looked at his friends who didn't say anything.

"Ah come on you would be so good." he said only inches from Teal'c.

"Very well." he said looking at the ceiling like he didn't want to do it.

"There you go. Just make sure that there is a beginners level for the rest of us. Well, except for him." Jack said pointing at Ford.

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah, we can always make it easier. Not that we would have to for you, certainly." he said seeing the look Jack had like he was insulted.

Carter had to look away to keep from almost laughing though failed as Ford started laughing again. Jack glared at them in a way they shut up quickly.

"I mean for others, but you, you would be fine…"

"Quit while you can Doctor." Ford said having to cough to keep from laughing again.

Lee shut up.

"Carter's. Gentlemen." Jack said. "Oh and Captain?"

"Brigadier?"

"Try to refrain from laughing at my expense anymore." Jack said giving him a serious look then walking away.

"I can't help it. He puts himself in those situations." Ford said after he left their view.

"I've noticed." Carter said chuckling lightly.

"Beginnings level.." Ford said breaking up again.

Carter and Ford worked on a new idea and brought it into the…..the game room, as Lee was getting Teal'c ready for another session of gaming. They wheeled in a flat monitor screen with a keyboard in front of it on a small table. On the bottom shelf was the computer tower. Lee was talking as the other scientists in the back worked on the computers. Carter hooked the monitor to the chairs system as he talked.

"Thanks to the Carter's new code translation program, we can actually monitor your progress through a graphic representation of your point of view."

"You played Doom." she said.

"And Halo." Ford mentioned.

"I played Def Jam Vendetta as well." he said smiling.

"Now, there is a two second delay between the chairs processor and your perceived experience. But um, you shouldn't notice anything." Lee said. "Anyway, we can store ever aspect of your activity in the game and then later choose what we are going to incorporate into our training program of the scenario." he said walking over to several computer monitors.

Most of them were monitoring Teal'cs condition. Carter and Ford were still in the process of hooking the monitor system up as he kept talking.

"You understand that as before, once your mind has interfaced with the chair, we cannot forcibly remove the connection or cut power to the chair without endangering you."

"Indeed."

"It's the function of the new chair design. Since the whole gamekeeper incident, the aliens of P7J-989 built the shutoff command into the internal programming. So only someone in the chair can control it."

"You have previously given me this information Colonel Carter." Teal'c said. Carter smiled back at him and nodded to Ford who started the system they brought it. He was typing away as Lee talked.

"This is a little different this time, because the game will actually be learning from you then incorporating those changes into its programming code."

"If you get killed in the game, it will automatically reset and start you from the beginning. The chair will only disconnect and end the game under two conditions. Once you complete the scenario, or if you engage the internal failsafe. Which of course you are free to do at anytime."

"That will be unnecessary."

"Teal'c I would take that advice if I was sitting there." Ford mentioned. "This is going to be much harder than before."

"The chair is intuitive. It's eventually going to learn everything you know. Now if you want to stop before the conclusion of the scenario, get to the base elevator and take it to the surface. Ready?" she said.

"Proceed." he said still smiling. He figured it would be a lot of fun.

Lee walked up and started putting the device on Teal'c head.

"Good luck Teal'c." Ford said.

Teal'c barely nodded as the system powered up and he went virtual.

"Threat level Foxtrot Alpha Six!" Walter's voice said over the com line as Teal'c looked at his hands as he walked through to base.

Both Carter's and the scientists heard everything but only the Carter's were watching things on the screen at the moment. It was like watching a dark version of a computer generated cartoon. Reminded Ford of the Reboot cartoon, but this had a more blocky look to it, more realistic and not a cartoon.

"Not bad graphics."

"Give me your weapon." Teal'c said to a soldier as they came up to the door again.

Gun fire was seriously erupting in the gate room, much more than the first time. The soldier pulled his nine as Teal'c aimed the thirty caliber that had the special energy blast adaptation added to it. He signaled the guard to open the door and when it did the Kull warrior was standing there. He shot Teal'c in the chest instantly.

"Ouch! Was that suppose to happen?" Ford said looking at Lee.

Teal'c's body shook in the chair and he grunted. Lee looked at the computer monitors quickly.

"What did just happened?" Carter asked.

"It looks like the chair induced a pain response when he was killed."

"It that keeps up….his body won't be able to take that for long."

"It's directly linked to his brain, we knew it was capable of this." Carter said.

"But it's still a simulation, it doesn't have to hurt." Lee said.

"That is the difference between you and Teal'c. He knows in a real situation, that your tactics would be different if you couldn't feel any pain."

"Man that was a heck of a shock." Lee said.

"Too much."

"He wanted it to be realistic." Carter said.

"Should I call medical?" Ford asked worried.

"Ah…let's see how he does and if it gets worse then yes."

"Fortunately, we made the chair incapable of delivering anything close to a lethal jolt." Lee said.

"Maybe, but so many continuous jolts can become lethal." Ford stated.

Walter put out the same message as before as the guards ran by Teal'c again. Teal'c went a different direction this time. He went into the control room just in front of him. He grabbed a modified PC-90 and checked the rounds then started off down and went to go through the other door. Several more guards was waiting at that doorway and several more coming behind him. Teal'c walked in seeing no Kull warrior in the room but a mass of dead bodies. Jack was at the bottom of the ramp with a few hits on his chest.

"O'Neill." he said kneeling next to him.

"Get out of here Teal'c." he said slowly.

Teal'c sat up and was shot in the back quickly as the Kull warrior punched a guy out at the same time.

"That's twice. Look's like the chair is learning quickly." Lee said as Teal'cs body grunted in pain and jerked again.

"Don't count Teal'c out yet." Carter said also worried.

"This isn't what I expected to see."

"Me neither." Carter said as they watched Teal'c go another direction than before.

Teal'c went straight to the armory and opened the door quickly. He grabbed a vest and on the monitor it blinked saying armor 100. When he grabbed a PC-90, it flashed saying it was loaded.

"Maybe he should go find my coat."

Teal'c put the vest on quickly and turned on the adaptation as he walked down the hallway. The alarms were still going off as he looked down the hallway going into the gate room seeing the door open and a bunch of bodies. He took cover behind the corner as the Kull warrior walked out. Teal'c fired a shot, missed and then backed off before decided to make a strategic retreat as the soldier kept walking forward and firing its arm weapons. A human soldier came around a corner and got hit as Teal'c rushed past while firing behind him. He stopped and waited next to a corner to wait. Nothing happened and he heard even less so he looked out with weapon ready. He had no idea what was going on and even less when he was shot in the back several times by a Kull warrior coming up behind him. Another one came out from where it was following him and shot him some more.

"Ooh, that's cold." Daniel said watching.

He had came in just after Teal'c started again and got the vest. Teal'c body shook again and he grunted more as he once again died.

"Colonel, I'm pretty concerned about some of these bio-readings." Lee said.

"Me too." she said looking at Ford with a nod. Ford grabbed the phone quickly and got hold of medical.

"Doctor Carmichael, this is Captain Ford, report to science lab five."

Walter's voice came through again as Teal's started over. This time Carter was in the lead heading for the gate room. She stopped and had the men stop as Teal'c put his hand up.

"Colonel Carter, I require your assistance."

"Likewise, SG-3 came in hot. Sounds like our gate room people could us a little backup."

"They are all dead."

"Excuse me?"

"The gate room has been breached. Our most effective means will be to seal off east and south ends of level twenty eight. From there we might be able to force them into a cross fire."

"Force who?"

"Two of Anubis's drone warriors."

"How the hell can you know that?" She had no idea what was going on much less how Teal'c did. But he never lied much less made jokes in serious matters.

"Because they have chosen the same route, seven of the last ten times."

Carter didn't understand but went with the plan anyway. They did just that and got into positions and waited.

"Colonel, we have to hostiles headed your way." a voice said over the com.

"Roger that, we are in position." she said back.

They heard them coming and waited. They both came out of a side hallway right next to Teal'cs position firing quickly. One guy died instantly as the rest opened fire. The human soldiers died quickly as Teal'c kept firing. Carter took several hits to the gut and dropped.

The rest of them saw this. Carter actually cringed and felt Ford touch her shoulder. He didn't let go.

"Where am I in this Doctor?"

"I don't know. You are barely programmed in the system since it had trouble coping with your capabilities." Lee said. "Stupid sounding I know, but we had trouble trying to get what you are capable of and your coat and weapons, anyway…mostly I think you are just known but not there."

"Like a memory."

"Yeah."

"Great." he said rolling his eyes. "So much for me helping."

Teal'c yelled to fall back and started moving while firing. Even though the blue energy they fired hit the Kull warriors, they didn't fall or even act hurt. Teal'c and the other guy were cut down quickly. The last thing they saw was Teal'c looking at the dead body of Colonel Carter as one of the warriors walked off.

The screen flashed as he was started over again. Dr. Carmichael was looking over Teal'c as he kept playing.

"Well, you were right to be concerned about these readings." he said after he stopped listening to Teal'cs heart. "Frequent sympathetic spikes in his natural adrenal production are causing blood pressure and heart rate to go way to high to be sustained over long term."

"That last ambush should have worked. Why did that energy weapon have no effect?" Carter asked looking at her team mates.

"I don't know. Have you ever known the super soldier to be resistant to the energy weapon in reality?" Lee asked while looking through a stack of printed out papers in a folder.

"No." both her and Ford said.

"But it is possible right. I mean, we have seen situations were the Goa'uld have adapted their technology to defend against something we have thrown at them." Daniel said looking at her.

"Well, hopefully the game will extrapolate possible solutions and offer them to Teal'c." Lee said closing the book.

They all looked at him.

"Well, I mean it would just be fair."

The level started over, again, with Carter running down the hallway, again. Teal'c once again was walking toward her.

"Teal'c, SG-3 are coming in hot, sounds like the gate room people could use some backup." she said running up and stopping. He said nothing as the others ran past. "We got to move!!!!"

"Colonel Carter listen to me! The SGC has been infiltrated by two Anubis drones. Our weapons are now ineffective against their armor."

"How could you…."

"How is this possible?"

"That's what I want to know…"

"I'm speaking of the armor." he said forcefully.

"It could have been altered to resist the effectiveness of the energy weapon."

"Can they now be defeated?"

"I have been working on a frequency modulator chip."

"Where is it?"

"In my lab. But I still don't…"

They both looked in the direction of the gate room as they heard gunfire erupt.

"Show me."

They ran off going to her lab. Once in the lab.

"It's only a prototype." she said as Teal'c started putting it on the gun.

Several energy burst hit the wall behind them and they got down quickly. The drone fired a few more times as Teal'c got up. He fired twice and it took the drone out quickly. They both got up and then had a new problem to deal with.

"Warning. The base autodestruct has been activated." Walter's voice said.

They walked out quickly and went down the hallway. They came upon Daniel and a group of others firing at another warrior down the corridor that lead into the gate control room.

"Nice you could join us!!" Daniel yelled.

"We've been busy!!!" she yelled back.

"They found a way to counter act our little weapon here." he yelled back.

Teal'c walked out firing the new improved PC-90. He dodged a blast and managed to hit the drone finally. The warning came again telling of the bases emanate destruction. They had thirty seconds to detonation as they ran into the control room. Carter rushed up and worked on the computer quickly.

"Base autodestruct has been aborted." it said.

"We're clear." she said turning back to them.

"Then the threat has been eliminated." Teal'c said looking around as the blast doors for the control room window opened.

"The threat has been eliminated." he said again sounding uncertain and worried.

"Teal'c you're injured." Carter said noticing the burn wound on his left shoulder. He was grazed by one of the hits.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine."

"I don't get it. That should have been the end." Lee said.

"Then you're saying he should have won?" Daniel asked.

"Well that was the conclusion of the originally programmed scenario." Carter said.

"Damn! He knew how the end was suppose to be so the system is changing it. A new threat is somewhere he hasn't seen yet." Ford said almost hitting the table. Instead he tapped it lightly a few times and took a deep breath to calm himself. "He hasn't reset. Something else is missing."

"Well, that's not fair. You can't finish the race if someone keeps moving the finish line." Daniel said.

"He said he wanted it to be harder, more realistic." Lee said slowly.

"In reality we haven't defeated the Goa'uld." Daniel said.

"Are you saying that the game won't end until he defeats all of the Goa'uld?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You said the game is learning the rules from Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Yeah, but the parameters can't go beyond the base invasion scenario." Carter said.

"Then something else came through the gate with those two drones. Since the elevator to the top leads to the leaving of the game, the only alternative is something else was with those drones." Ford said rubbing his chin in thought. He looked over at her hoping she would have something.

"That would explain a great deal of things. It's the only logical suggestion at the moment." Carter said agreeing. "Beyond that, I'm not sure what else to think."

"Can you get him out?" Daniel asked looking at the doctor.

"Not without seriously risking major neural damage."

"The game has a failsafe. All Teal'c has to do is quit." she said.

"Easier said than done. This is Teal'c we are talking about here. I've never known him to give up." Ford said.

"Unfortunately you're right. Let's hope he realizes that it's a game before it's too late." Daniel said.

Teal'c was in the infirmary, sitting on a bed trying to figure out in his head why the game wasn't over. Daniel was talking as he walked around the bed to be in front of Teal'c. Carter was standing in front of him. Teal'c had a patch on his arm covering the small wound he had.

"Anubis drone's must have waited for SG-3 to dial the gate and then overwhelmed them at the last minute. What I can't figure out is how they set the bases self destruct." Daniel said.

"I can't believe General O'Neill is really dead." Carter said slowly.

"He is not dead." Teal'c said standing up.

"What?" Carter asked clearly not understanding.

"We must focus on the situation. The threat has not been neutralized." he said grabbing his vest.

"What?" Daniel asked also lost.

"We will search the base immediately." Teal'c said putting the vest on. "More warriors remain."

"What?" Daniel asked again more confused than ever.

"He also knew that the super soldiers armor was resistant to our energy weapons." she said looking at Daniel.

"Sergeant Harriman reported there were only two intruders before he got killed." Daniel said.

"They held the control room long enough to keep the Iris open to let others through." Teal'c said strapping a weapon back to his thigh.

"Maybe, but the gate logs would have indicated there was another incoming wormhole." Daniel said.

"The threat has not been neutralized." he said forcefully. "There are others. I am certain of it."

"Because…" Daniel asked.

"The game has not yet ended."

Carter and Daniel looked at each other.

"Teal'c, I know this isn't your strongest suit, but this is a really bad time for jokes." Daniel said.

"You are all part of a simulation, designed to test the SGC preparedness in case of gate breach." he said being serious. "None of you are real."

The two looked at each other then back at him like he lost it.

"I am fine."

"Warning, base autodestruct sequence has been activated."

Teal'c only gave them a small glance as he grabbed his modified PC-90 and left with them following behind. They entered the gate control room and Sam went straight to the computer. Dead men were still everywhere since they hadn't had time to…clean up. They had twenty seconds. She started typing quickly.

"Sam…" Daniel said looking at her worried.

"I don't understand. They must have activated the autodestruct from a remote location."

Teal'c looked around not wanting to go through everything again.

"I'm locked out of the system. I can't shut it down." she said turning back to them.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked as the base exploded.

"His heart rate and blood pressure are too high." the doctor said looking at the monitor.

"How long can he keep this up?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, a day, maybe less."

"I though the chair wasn't suppose to be able to kill him." Daniel said more like asking.

"He is perceiving everything as real. If it was me, a avid gamer, I would know, in my heart and most importantly in my mind that it is all a game being played out in my mind. In that case, I seriously doubt I would actually feel pain. I would know it is not real. He is taking everything as it being completely and truly real." Ford said keeping his tone very serious.

"The effects of everything happening to him is beginning to take its toll though." the doctor said. "If he doesn't have a heart attack he will eventually run out of adrenalin. His heart rate will slow, his blood pressure will drop. His entire organ system is going to fail."

"Death by a thousand cuts." Daniel said.

"We have to come up with something, soon."

After another restart Teal'c went straight to Carter's office. After he got a armored vest and a modified PC-90.

"You must disable the auto-destruct command." he said walking in and over to her quickly.

"What?"

"The SGC will be breached by Anubis warriors. They will attempt to destroy the base via the autodestruct command."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you disable the autodestruct they will be forced to use other means in able to achieve their goal. Only then can we hope to defeat them."

"Teal'c how could you possibly know?"

The alarms went off instantly and Walter called said through the com about the security problem. Armed guards raced past her lab quickly.

"There is little time." Teal'c said taking the modified frequency device and attaching it. They walked out quickly.

"Colonel, he is at level twenty eight. He has already got the modulator chip." Lee said looking at the screen near him that feed out what was going on in text format. "And he has used it to kill the first two super soldiers. Now he's looking for the third." he said then looked at them. "Man, he's not in good shape."

Teal'c walked around a corner and was punched in the face by the soldier. He hit the ground and then was beat up by the soldier as he was thrown into the wall then punched repeatedly.

"This is ridicules. It's torturing him." Daniel said.

"Why won't he quit?!" Lee asked a little loud.

"Wait a minute." Daniel said grabbing the monitor. "He's headed for the elevator."

"He's going to use the failsafe."

"Thank god. I probably would have gave up long ago." Ford said.

Teal'c rushed into the level twenty eight elevator and pushed the button quickly. The drone walked up and grabbed at the doors as they closed. Teal'c leaned against the wall tired and watched the numbers as it rose to the surface. He got out of the elevator seeing something he did not want to see. Everything had started over again. Walter's voice was calling out the threat level as he stood there. The soldiers ran past again heading for the gate room as they always did since the beginning of the scenario. He looked down at the floor tired of playing.

"It didn't work. He's back in the game." Carter said slowly.

"He's never given up before so it cut out that option. Wonderful." Ford said sarcastically. "It changed the rules."

Carter grabbed the phone and called Jack down. He showed up a few minutes later and got a brief run down of what had transpired.

"You know, I always thought that the failsafe system was suppose to be safe…from failure!" Jack said walking over to Lee after looking at Teal'c a moment. Lee put his hands in the air showing he was lost.

"From the beginning, in Teal'c's mind, to goal was to make the simulation as real as possible. As much as he must now want to quit, we think the game evaluated his character and decided that if this were a real situation, Teal'c would never give up under any circumstance." Sam said from the chair in front of the monitor.

"It's right. But it's also just a game." Jack said.

"The game doesn't know that." she said looking at the screen.

"So how do we get him out?" he asked after a moment.

"Well, removing the connections while the system is operating is very dangerous, potentially fatal." the doctor said. "On the other hand, the physical stress the chair is putting him under will eventually kill him anyway."

Jack and the others knew that was the case, but hearing it made it more real.

"Right now the only way out is for Teal'c to win the game." Carter said sadly.

"Can he?" Jack asked.

"It seems to be getting harder and harder. Every time it appears he has won, the game adds a new twist."

"So it's not going to let him win?" Jack said frustrated.

"No, the chair does not have an ego. It's not trying to beat Teal'c, just provide a challenge that is worthy of his abilities." she said.

"Ironically it's Teal'cs ego that created the problem in the first place. Not that his self image is entirely accurate." Daniel said.

"He's essentially fighting himself then, in some cases. Just like that time with you all on that planet with the Keeper. Everything you try, something made it more difficult." Ford said.

"Yeah, let's not think about that memory, shall we." Daniel said.

"Sorry Daniel, I forget."

"There has to be a way for him to win." she said slowly.

Carter and Ford left to go to another lab and look at the other chair and its programming to see if they could find anything out. They got K-9 along the way. Meanwhile the doctor set up a IV of adrenalin for Teal'c.

The drone walked into Carter's lab looking around for Teal'c. He walked over to the edge of the desk and looked down. Teal'c shot him dead in the chest instantly and left the room and headed down the hallway quickly. He rushed up to the corner and looked around slowly before proceeding and walked up to the end of the hallway hearing gunfire. He turned back around and ran back to the other corner again and waited. He pulled a smoke grenade and tossed it down the hallway and then walked through the smoke slowly until he heard and saw the drone. It's blue lights on its head and arms gave it away quickly and it fired. The third drone decloaked and fired at him. It was unfortunately standing just in front of him and he was hit point blank. Everything started over again.

Teal'c got the device to enhance the energy blast again and proceeded to Carter's position. She and a few others were firing at two warriors as he approached.

"They have adapted their armor!" she said still firing from behind the wall.

"Cover me." he said walking out and hitting one of them quickly. He moved into a doorway and tried again. The other warrior moved out of his sight.

"Colonel Carter." he said tossing it to her. She grabbed it and fired taking the warrior out.

"Teal'c what is going on?" she asked as he pulled a device from a pouch on his right. "What are you doing with a thermo graphic sensor?"

"There is a third drone." he stated as they walked along. She had both PC-90's but only one was really the one that did anything.

"Are you sure? I thought only two came through."

"I am certain." he said still waving the sensor around as they kept forward. "It is using a cloak of invisibility."

They walked down a dark hallway and around a corner to a longer hallway. Teal'c picked him up on the scanner quickly. They also could hear him walking. He was walking away from them when he turned and started firing. They got down quickly taking cover behind the wall. Teal'c pointed the weapon around the corner and fired off three shots. The third one hit and the warrior dropped to the ground. They stayed next to the wall anyway.

"Nice one." she said quietly.

"And yet it is not yet over."

"There are more?"

"Colonel?" came over the com.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, I have a problem with a Naquada generator in storage room 2809."

They slowly walked out and down the hallway making there way for the storage room. When they got in, Carter went for the overloading generator. They could hear it on a build up.

"I can't stop it." Siler said giving her the scanning device.

"Someone has rigged it on a feedback loop." she said as she was checking it out. "There's not enough time to stop the overload."

Teal'c grabbed the generator and ran out of the room heading for the Stargate.

"Sergeant, dial the gate now! P4M-523!" she yelled as they entered the room.

"Yes ma'am. Starting dialing sequence." Walter said.

He kept saying off the chevrons up to number four when he yelled out and slumped unconscious from being hit with a zat blast. They both turned looking into the room seeing Daniel walk in with a zat gun.

"Daniel? What the hell are you doing?!!!" Carter yelled as he looked at them.

They watched as his eyes lit up. The generator then overloaded moments later in Teal'c's hands.

Things started over again and Teal'c sank to the ground and put his head in between his knees and things kept going on. He watched as people were cut down quickly as two of the drones came through. One in the control room and the other coming the way the soldiers that passed by just came. They left him alone. The base's autodestruct was activated seconds later and then blew up when the time ran out. Everything reset again and he sank down to the ground again letting it continue. It continued to happen again and again, all the while the drone's always leaving him alone.

"How's he doing?" Carter asked as Daniel walked in.

"Not well."

"I heard he just sits through everything now." Ford said kneeling next to K-9 as he thought.

Carter was seated at the table looking at the other game chairs program on a laptop. They still hadn't come up with anything.

"Pretty much. His physical exhaustion is now translating into the game. It looks like he's having trouble playing anymore." he said standing next to Carter and looking at the information he didn't really understand. "It's still not letting him go."

"We spoke to one of the scientists on P7J-989. They say there is nothing they can do under the circumstances." she said as Ford stood back up.

"What are you doing?"

"They had a neural implant of Teal'cs mind from when we were trapped in the chairs six years ago."

"Creepy." he said looking up.

"Yeah. I'm trying not to think about it. Anyway, I'm running a simulation on this chair dealing with the parameters that Teal'c is dealing with right now. The imprint is nowhere near the same as a live active mind. Plus a lot has changed in the last six years."

"Yeah, but not the essence of Teal'c character." Daniel said.

"That's what worries me. I hope it has. Now I have run hundred's of simulations and no matter what Teal'c does, the program adapts. Ever time it looks like he has won, the chair makes it harder. It's almost like the game is reading Teal'c's mind and somehow seeing this one game as a microcosm for a war against the Goa'uld."

"Well, that's probably how Teal'c treats ever battle that we fight with them." Daniel said.

"According to these results, six years ago, despite what Teal'c led us to believe, deep down, he didn't think the Goa'uld could ever be defeated."

"He doesn't think that now. He can't not after everything we have accomplished." Daniel said.

"He probably does now seeing as we have seriously caused more trouble for them in the last year than the last few centuries. Our team, personally are more than just a pain in their ass." Ford said. "With the Asguard having little trouble with the Replicators now, they can rebuild and help us fight against the Goa'uld eventually. Soon, even with the new warriors, Ba'al or some other Goa'uld is going to go too far and then the Asguard will step in. Possibly with Adamantium built ships, and when they do, it's over. Teal'c was there when I gave Thor the Adamantium bullet. Thor was confident that it would be able to be mass produced."

"Startling revelation." Daniel said.

"Doesn't help Teal'c at the moment." Carter said slowly.

"He needs time to get a new idea, a new perspective, but how is the question."

The doctor was looking Teal'c over with a pen light then at the data streaming across the monitor about him. Jack was back in the room again as was all of SG-1.

"This is not going to last much longer. We are going to have to make a decision really soon about forcibly removing the connections." the doctor said.

"You know, it's too bad we can't hook a joystick to this thing, give him a little help, a little backup maybe." Jack said.

_I am a idiot! _Ford thought smacking himself in the head.

"What? It was just an idea."_  
_"That was the point Jack! I play video games enough I should came up with that! That's brilliant!" Ford said at him then at Lee. "Can we…

"Yeah. We could link up the other chair and send someone else into the simulation." Lee said realizing what Ford was asking. "Oh….it wouldn't make any difference. The processors would just network and the second person would just fall victim to the same altered elements in the simulation that have already trapped Teal'c." he said shortly after.

"Unless that second person had an advantage. Sir, you did it again." she said.

"Yes." he said with casual confidence as they looked at him. "What did I do again?"

"You had it, then you lost it. Sad Jack. Truly sad. But nice try." Ford said patting him on the arm. He then turned to Sam and quietly whispered. "His brother would have gotten it."

"What? What did I do?"

"These graphics are being generated by a data recorder that is tracking the game. It is actually interfaced into the system between the chair processor and Teal'c. The chair decides what is going to happen and Teal'c responds. Those responses are then incorporated, processed, and then we see the results. It's a continues loop of ever changing data."

"Ah." he said completely lost. "Still waiting on my good idea."

"Oh man." Ford muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The recorder causes a two second delay between the programming and the chair and the experience in Teal'c mind. He won't know the difference but we could use it to our advantage."

"We could hook up the second chair to the first, without using the recorder in the loop…" Lee was saying as he realized where she was going.

"The new player would know what was happening in the game two seconds before it occurred." Carter said.

"Like precognition." Daniel said.

"Exactly." she said.

"It's a small window of opportunity, but just enough to win the game. Another player would give more than an edge for Teal'c, but a new approach." Ford said.

"That's assuming that the chair's programming won't become aware of it and adapt." Lee said.

"Which would mean that the second player could become trapped along with Teal'c." another scientists said.

Ford saw this next part coming a mile away and was quicker. He knew the loyalty they all had.

"I'm going in. End of discussion. No one else is qualified." he said a little loud and fast as they started opening their mouths.

He was going to fight it by the expression on his face if anyone argued against him as everyone could see.

"And why.."

"One Jack, I am a better game player, period. Two, the system doesn't know me and would have trouble adapting to my tactics, and three, I can get out if Teal'c doesn't make it or we both get stuck." he said counting off his fingers. "Four….um, I don't have a four."

"He has a point General. The system doesn't know him, but I'm not sure what it might do to him, to it." Lee said.

"If things go wrong in the system and Teal'c doesn't make it, we can pull the connections and according to what I have found out about his condition, he would just come back to life here." the doctor said.

"Fine, but you better do as well or better than in reality. Got that!"

"Not a problem." he said with a smile.

Ford watched as the soldiers went by and thought about telling them to back off and finally thought better of it. He was also in black pants and a T-shirt. That bothered him.

"Where to go first? Question one, where is Teal'c?"

He looked seeing someone coming from the gate room hallway. It was Teal'c. He had a vest on and one of the PC-90's.

"Teal'c!" he said walking over quickly. "Good, you're still trying."

"Ford Carter?" he said confused.

"Yeah, I'm here to help. I got…ow!"

Ford looked down seeing Teal'c shot him.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm not….." he said dropping.

Out in the real world his body twitched.

"That was strange. What would he shoot Ford?! He isn't in the game. Hasn't been." Jack said.

"That might be the problem sir. Ford might be that element that hasn't showed up that was causing all the trouble. He's in the program, but we never saw him." Carter said.

"He's in the program as a memory to the team and other people but no actually image file was placed in there really or character program really. The system might have made him because of Teal'c's memories, but I don't think that is possible." Lee said.

"Teal'c must not have known that." Daniel said.

"Maybe I should have gone." Jack said.

"That last thing we need was the game learning from your tactical experience." Carter said.

"I thought Ford had more of that."

"He does, but he's also a uncommon element, if you will. Data on him is barely known in this system. That works to our advantage."

"It better." he said as they heard another gun shot.

Ford's body jerked some again.

"Not again." Jack muttered.

"At least his levels are staying normal." Daniel said seeing the monitors for Ford's body.

Ford woke up as it were, again. For the third time. Walter's voice, which was beginning to become a damned annoyance since he had been hearing it for a long time, mostly outside the system though.

"I'm beginning to hate this game." he said as the soldiers came running down the hallway. It was strange to see them pass by like an echo then really start to pass by.

"Soldier! Give my your knife and gun!"

"Here Captain." the guy said. He ran off when Ford motioned him away.

"Not a sword, but it'll do. Man I hate these guns."

He saw Teal'c coming and ducked into the Gate Control room area as Teal'c walked by. He followed discreetly going with him to Carter's lab. Unfortunately she was not there.

"Where the hell is she? She's usually here or been around anyway." he said aloud as he kept a discreet distance. He finally caught up and went in.

"Teal'c. I am not the enemy so please don't shoot me again." Ford said pointing the nine at him.

Teal'c got up quickly and pointed the PC-90 at him anyway.

"That frequency modulator is over there." he said pointing with his other hand at the counter next to Teal'c.

Teal'c glanced over seeing it was there then looked back.

"I'm not actually in this program. That came out wrong. I'm…"

Teal'c shot him, more than once.

"Damn it!!!" Ford said loudly as the guards started coming by again. He did the same as before and got the gun and knife again. A couple knives this time. "Maybe I should shoot Walter while I'm at it."

He ran off quickly.

"Does Ford have something against Walter?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so sir. He actually thinks Walter deserves a promotion. I'm guessing he's just tried of hearing the same thing over and over again."

"I know I am." Daniel said.

Teal'c was walking through a blast door that had come back up. He rounded the corner and suddenly someone was in his face. They practically ripped the gun from his hand and stepped back. He looked up to a nine in his face and thought about disarming the person, but seeing it was Ford, he didn't move.

"Damn Teal'c! Three times is enough! Or is it four? Five? I forget. Never mind. I'm not the enemy here!" he said stepping back and tossing the nine aside.

"Now, I have joined in this game here to get you out. I'm am a player just like you now. We have to work together, not shoot each other. Understand?" he said holding the PC-90 out.

Teal'c took the gun slowly then pointed it at him anyway.

"How can I believe you?"

"I was just in Carter's office in the last game before the reset. You shot me. Did it reset for you?" he said being sarcastic. His tone was one of much patience lost.

"Indeed it did."

"See. You shoot me, we start over and both lose. You more than me though. You're dying in the real world. Please don't shoot me again."

Teal'c lowered the gun and sank against the wall to the floor.

"It will not let me out."

"I know, that is why I'm here. Not only to get you out but to save your life." he said kneeling down. Teal'c noticed his tone was that of the friend he knew to be Ford. "The game thinks that this is all real and that you would never give up no matter what. Even though you have tried, it still thinks otherwise."

"No matter what I do. It is not possible Ford Carter. No matter what. It's not possible!"

"It is now. You know me. Nothing stops me, not even death." he said chuckling.

"You speak the truth. I believe you would have faired better in this game if you were here instead of me."

"Actually, no. In my case, I'd probably be worse. This has become a team effort and I'm glad to have you at my side. Let's finish this so we can go back to where everything is much safer, to a point. Friends still?"

Teal'c smiled some and held out his hand. Ford helped him off the ground.

"Friends indeed."

"Glad to hear it Teal'c." he said as they heard gun fire.

"We must leave this area immediately."

"Good idea."

They walked down the corridor, but Ford was in front keeping watch and told him of his small ability.

"You posses the ability to see the future, you say?"

"Just for two seconds, but it's enough for me. Doesn't work on you though. I never saw those shots coming. Anyone else I would have noticed. Kinda strange. Oh no. Run!" he said pushing Teal'c along.

They ran down a corridor as Teal'c fired off at the two warriors following them. He hit one a couple of times but the guy only staggered a moment.

"We are going to need a crash cart in here." the doctor said looking at the readings and walking over to the phone.

"You can't introduce a electrical impulse into the chair like that!" Lee said quickly.

"He's right." Sam said quickly.

"There's a very good chance that Teal'c is going to go into cardiac arrest if he suffers one more reset." the doctor said holding the phone.

The warriors kept following along as Teal'c kept trying to kill them. Ford had taken a hit to the left upper arm to keep Teal'c from getting killed but he looked to be ignoring it. In truth, it hurt, which bothered Ford. But he still ignored it trying to tell his body it wasn't real. Teal'c switched it to bullets and shot a few holes into a pipe above the warriors. Steam came out right on them. But it didn't stop them as Teal'c took cover in a doorway. Ford was on the other side.

"Damn, only three." Ford muttered pulled the knifes out. He looked over and saw something he didn't want to.

"Teal'c! Behind…" he yelled when the other decloaked and shot Teal'c in the back.

He turned to Ford who didn't give him a chance. He tossed one knife that went right into the area below his throat. And then everything reset.

The monitors said information they did not want to hear.

"His heart has stopped." the doctor said pulling out a very long needle.

He took the cap off and shoved it into Teal'c's chest injecting it all. Teal'c started breathing again seconds later.

"He's got a pulse." Carter said looking away from the monitors with relief.

"That's not going to work again." the doctor said pulling the needle out and backing off.

Jack had a look of horror on his face as he spoke. That was a long needle. Almost a foot in length and pretty much every inch was stuck into Teal'cs chest.

"I don't want to see that again! I thought they were going to be able to beat this thing?"

"It may take Ford awhile to adjust to the precognitive abilities sir. Besides that, Ford is used to having his coat and weapons with him. He has to adjust for that. Can't stand in the way of danger without it."

"I should have went." Daniel muttered as they watched the game had reset again.

Ford and Teal'c both had vest on as well as PC-90's. Ford had a few knives on his belt too, unfortunately his coat was not where it should have been but his gun was. They walked over to Carter's lab and got into position outside the door.

"You open it and I'll keep watch." Ford said holding a knife in each hand. Teal'c nodded and slide the card. No one was in there.

"We must posses the modulator chip to compensate for the drones modified armor." Teal'c said looking around.

"I thought it was on the table."

"It changes location each time." Teal'c said searching the table.

"Great, oh wait. Found it." Ford said finding it on a small rolling table near the wall next to the door.

He was about to toss it to Teal'c when he saw the door open and a drone come in. But it hadn't happened yet.

"Down!" he said setting a knife aside and running up to the door.

It opened and Ford grabbed the arm that was brought up quickly with his left hand. He smacked the right hand out of the way, grabbed a knife and buried the blade up the hilt under the mask. The drone went slack and dropped from his grip.

"Here. You shoot better with energy weapons." he said giving the chip over as Teal'c got up.

"Impressive advantage."

"Oh yeah. We can win this now." he said grabbing the other knife. "I wish this was a sword though. Hmm, gives me an idea."

They left and walked down several corridors looking for the enemy. They came across one section of the base that had a damaged hanging light that was buzzing bad. A few dead bodies were on the ground. Ford stopped Teal'c and motioned for them to back off. The drone came out of a small doorway, stopped under the damaged light and looked in their direction as they were standing just around the corner waiting. Teal'c aimed his weapon but didn't fire as the drone walked away.

"You did have him, why not shoot?" Ford said putting the knife he pulled away. "I need really a sword. Maybe a Katana."

"Such an action has always proven fatal." he said tiredly.

"Ah, the cloaked guy we saw once."

"Indeed."

"We could take him too."

"He is merely a diversion to allow a Goa'uld time to destroy the base."

"Oh yeah, the self destruct. Daniel was taken over once."

"Indeed. A Naquada generator designed to overload is another scenario."

"Yeah, saw that too. Where is the rest of our team anyway?"

"I am uncertain."

"Damn. The five of us together, we couldn't be stopped."

"Separated we cannot win." Teal'c said agreeing.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we have to do this pretty much alone."

"I believe that defeating the Goa'uld is the final component that we must overcome."

"Can we…never mind." he said as gunfire was heard close by.

It seemed ironic that it was a small help to letting them know the location of the enemy. They walked out following along the trail of recent dead bodies as they came to another turn in the base. Ford saw the other two drone's walk out. He grabbed Teal'c by the vest and pulled him back and away quickly. They ran as the drone's came and fired at them as they entered into another room. They got against the wall as another door opened near them and men came out firing weapons. Jack was in the lead. Teal'c fired off his gun taking out one even as they were being hit with bullets. Ford grabbed a couple knifes and tossed them. Both landed into the guys gut area and Teal'c finished him off quickly.

"You guys all…..Captain? Why are…" he said helping them to their feet.

"Never mind why I'm here Jack. Just be thankful I am. Nice to see your not dead."

Jack gave him a confused look.

"The naquada generator!" Teal'c said running out quickly.

"Got to go." Ford said following as Jack tried to ask something.

They both rushed out with a confused Jack following. It didn't take long and they were at the room where the bomb was to be found. Carter was kneeling over it. Lieutenant Siler was knocked out between two large shelving units on the floor next to a nine millimeter.

"Thank god you're not dead. Seeing that…" Ford said with relief.

She wasn't real, but it still didn't help seeing her die in a game.

"I've almost got….Ford?" she asked confused. "You're suppose to be…"

"Step away from the generator." Teal'c said pointing his gun at her.

Ford was out of knifes, but he did have something else that was on the base he found earlier. His coat wasn't here but his personal cannon was. He pulled it and started aiming at her, but pulled away.

"I can't do it Teal'c. Even if it is a game…"

She looked at them not understanding. "This things is going critical in less than a minute. I can do this. What is going on?"

Jack walked in and Teal'c pointed it at him.

"Sorry Jack, I've got him Teal'c." Ford said pointing it at him.

Teal'c switched back to her. Jack saw what it was pointed at him and backed away.

"Please back off Sam. Trust me."

"We have little time." she said as she got up and walked over with Jack confused.

"Watch them." Ford said grabbing the small device and attempting to shut the system off.

He was kneeling down next to it but facing Jack and Sam's direction with his gun right next to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack said.

"Teal'c we are all going to die if you don't let me stop that from overloading. Ford doesn't know what he is doing!"

"Ouch! They really need to update this game then. You should know I can…"

The generator shut off suddenly.

"Do this sort of thing since you taught me how." he said smiling as he put the shut off tool on the ground. "See not that hard."

She was confused and was Jack.

"Where is the Goa'uld?" Teal'c said looking distressed somewhat.

"It was Siler." Carter said.

"Siler?" Jack said.

"Lieutenant Siler?" Ford said looking at the guy from where he was.

He hadn't gotten up yet and didn't look like he was going to. Something seemed wrong about the situation and from here he had a vantage point. Siler was still breathing, but not moving.

"He was in here. I found him setting the generator." she said pointing at Siler.

"Teal'c drop your weapon, that is an order." Jack said.

"Which one is it?" Teal'c said lost.

Ford looked over seeing with the two second delay that it was Siler.

"Game over." Ford said calmly as he grabbed his gun quickly and put the barrel against the metal support beam on the bottom.

The bullet ripped through both beams and went somewhere into the wall. He got up diving into Carter and Jack as the heavy objects on the upper shelves caused the whole thing to tip inward and drop down onto Siler and knocked the other shelf over where Jack and Sam had been.. Siler had grabbed the gun but had little time but to scream as he was crushed and impaled by several sharp objects.

"How did you…?" Carter was asking as the game ended.

Ford opened his eyes and had to blink them a few times.

"It actually over?"

"Yeah, you did it." Carter said standing in front of him as she grabbed his hand.

Teal'c woke up next as Jack walked over to him.

"I'm shutting off power to both chairs." Sam said going behind them.

"O'Neill." he said soundly raspy.

"Hey." Jack said and patting Teal'c on the shoulder. He didn't take it off.

"We have won." Teal'c said.

"Well….it's what we do."

"Glad to have you back Teal'c." Ford said as Carter helped him out of the chair. He was grabbing his head as it really hurt. "Oh man. This is like a flashback from that night with the hangover."

"I'm taking him to the infirmary. He needs to rest." the doctor said.

"Go ahead." Jack said as Teal'c stepped out of the chair and was helped out of the room.

"We'll work on it and make it not do that again." Lee said.

Jack turned to him and Ford turned him back around.

"General, let it go. It's not his fault. Let's all just go home for the night. We can deal with this all later." he said moaning afterward and he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, you're right." Jack said exhausted as well. "Though I think you want to…"

"Jack. I have a headache that isn't going away. It started after I got out of that machine. I'm looking to go home and put ice on my head. Take an Excedrin and get some sleep. I died in that thing several times myself. Which is probably why my head hurts."

"Uh huh."

"Get your mind out of the…."

"Let's go Ford." Sam said pulling on his arm.

If Jack kept it up he might get on Ford's bad side. Before Ford became Immortal, when he had headache's, his temper was already boiling and ready to blow. He told her it was just pain he didn't like and that anything that bothered him would make it worse.

Nothing was incoming except a few teams so the night shift was easily able to take over for the night and Jack allowed them to all go home early.

"So, you still have that headache or was you exaggerating everything?" Carter asked with a seductive voice as she drove home.

"No. My head was pounding bad after getting out of that thing. I have to admit it was fun despite the problem. I have to do that again sometime. Gotta talk to Lee about them later. Anyway, it took a few minutes then the pain went away. But I didn't want Jack to know that I want to go home and spent some quality time with you."

"I thought so." she said smiling as she grabbed his hand. "Sometimes watching you in action turns me on."

"Well, maybe you should come to my training classes more often. I could start wearing tighter clothes."

"Oh no you won't. I've already seen how the other woman have looked at you."

"Sam. I would never cheat on you." he said kissing her hand as he shifted the car for her with the other one.

"You are a man of many talents. But what I meant was I want to be the only woman who ever sees just how defined you are. Especially tonight."


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

EPISODE…………AFFINITY

It was a nice sunny day, very quite and peaceful. Teal'c was enjoying it, was being the word.

Two vehicles, one a dark car, the other a silverish gray car, were driving down the slanted road near where Teal'c's apartment area was. It was a nice part of town. Very nice. The street was one way. The buildings on the other side of the street had the street that had vehicles to go the other direction. In between these two small streets was a concrete section that stretched up between them with grass growing and beautiful maple trees. A week or was it two….well sometime within that month, Teal'c had the housewarming party that Carter suggested. They all had fun talking and seeing how he liked it so far, living off base and how people were treating him and things. So far, he was really enjoying it and was glad to be able to be outside in the world without having as much restrictions as on the base. He also enjoyed driving his own vehicle, a nice 2004 Dodge Durango, black with most of the special features. Music wasn't a big thing with him. It was one of the vehicles that the two cars passed as they came to the stop sign. At the house warming party, Jack brought a cake, no surprise there. Daniel brought a potato salad. Teal'c made a dish that was special on Chulak. It was quite good. Ford brought a lasagna, which turned out to be a very bad idea, very bad, seeing as he made it personally. Extra cheesy. Jack ordered him, and everyone thought he was joking at first, but he was being serious, that Ford was to at least cook in the mess hall once a week, for everybody. Carter had brought drinks, pop mostly. Jack also brought beer with him, another not surprising development.

These two vehicles came to the stop sign and the silverish gray vehicle plowed right into the back of the dark vehicle, hard. The car crumpled in and smoke came out from under the damaged hood and grill quickly. It was quite obvious that the car needed to be towed to move. People around the area stopped to see what was going to transpire. Three guys got out of the damaged vehicle, all looking like punks or gang members. Ironically the radio was not damaged and the music kept playing rap, loudly. The guy in the vehicle that got rear ended, got out quickly to see how bad it was. Just some average guy, tweed jacket, un-tucked button up stripe shirt with faded jeans. Probably some college guy trying to get by.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!!" the driver said waving his hands angrily. He was bald and looked ready to spit nails, or start a gang war.

"I was trying to park." the other driver said nervously.

"Did you ever hear of signaling pal?!!!!"

"I did signal." he said as a black man from the car got behind him.

"Listen man, if you don't know how to drive, maybe you should try staying off the damned road!!!!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been tailgating me, this wouldn't have happened."

This just about pissed off the other guys. The bald guy looked at his friend behind him who was laughing.

"Oh no, you didn't just say that!" he said grabbing the young man by his lapel and pulling him over in front of the black Durango.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble." he said as the bald guy pushed him into the driver door of the damaged vehicle. He could feel the music beat through the doorframe on his back.

"Too late." the bald guy said sneering in his face. He pulled his fist back to punch him but his hand was stopped. He looked over seeing a dark man with a strange metal symbol on his forehead.

"This is unlawful behavior." Teal'c said holding the arm.

"Who the hell are you?!" the bald guy said.

"Collision procedures dictate that you exchange insurance information and if necessary, notify the police."

"What?" The bald guy chuckled as he looked at his friends.

The friend that laughed earlier was behind Teal'c while the other one was standing near the front of their damaged vehicle.

"This gentleman did indeed signal, which would mean that you were the one at fault."

"Pal, you better learn to mind you own damned business!" he said with clenched teeth as he tried to remove Teal'c hand.

When that didn't work, he tried to use the other hand to punch Teal'c. Teal'c blocked it and head butted the guy who dropped quickly to the ground. The black guy, the one in front of the damaged vehicle, came in for a swing. Teal'c ducked and gave him two quick uppercuts. The other guy walked up and punched. Teal'c put his head down making him hit the top of his head making the guy yelled out in pain and grabbed his hand. Teal'c then gave him a uppercut as well and he dropped to the ground. He turned seeing the bald guy getting up slowly. He spit out some blood, yelled and Teal'c gave him a quick punch that knocked him out. Sirens were heard in the distance making several of the people watching happy.

"Whoa." some kid said with a hat on backwards.

"I believe it will now be necessary to notify the police." Teal'c said looking at the other driver.

"Yeah, thanks." he said still shocked.

Teal'c nodded and waited till the police arrived.

Walter walked up to the partially opened door to Jack's office and looked in while knocking. Jack was filling out more paper work, as usual.

"Sir, uh…Colonel Kendrick from the office of special investigations is here to see you." he said sounding nervous.

"Does he have an appointment?" he said loudly on purpose. _This guy is testing my patience lately._

"No sir.." Walter began.

"You wouldn't return my phone calls, sir." a guy with much more than a receding hairline said walking in past Walter. Business suit and brief case included.

"I was busy? Didn't think it was important? Had more important work to do? Take your pick."

"You know as well as I do there has been another incident. When you petitioned the O.S.I. to allow Teal'c to live off base.." he said as Jack dismissed Walter. "Your request was approved under certain provisions. These provisions have clearly been violated."

"Oh, come on Colonel!" Jack said tossing his pen on his desk and sitting back frustrated. This guy was getting on his nerves. _Maybe Ford could…..nah_.

"If you had saved Earth from total annihilation a couple of times and your government told you, you couldn't go out to play, wouldn't you consider it more of a guideline than a rule?" he said some what sarcastically.

"We all appreciate what Teal'c has done for us, sir, on numerous occasions, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a liability, and everyday that he is allowed to roam around in public, jeopardizes national security."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Dick. It will give you gas." he said getting tired of the guy quickly as he looked over his desk.

"Well, either you take action to ensure that these provisions are met, or the O.S.I will."

"Hey. Watch it." Jack said warning the guy as he pointed a finger at him. "I will look into it."

"Yes sir." he said lightly as he left.

Jack waved his hand as the guy left like telling him to shoo. After he was gone he rubbed his face.

"Ford was right. There are many asshole's out there against us."

In apartment 40, Teal'c opened his door as it was knocked on.

"Hey."

"Daniel Jackson." he said smiling.

"Just wanted to come by and see how you're settling in."

"Please enter." Teal'c said with a smile.

"Wow. I like what you are doing with the place, sort of a Jaffa sheik with and an East African flair." he said looking around.

When they had the party, Teal'c was still in the processes of moving in and setting up.

"I have discovered that there are many programs on television that offer advice on home design and decoration."

"I'm a little more into the history channel myself." he said looking at a object on a small table. "Ford's got me into some interesting anime's too."

"Can I offer you anything?" he asked looking at the drink in his hand then back at Daniel.

"No. I'm fine." Daniel said standing up. "How's the fern doing?"

Teal'c gestured to the plant on the mantle. Oh, it was pretty much dead.

"I don't suppose you have tried talking to it?"

"I have not." he said almost surprised at the notion.

He would have been if he hadn't known that Ford and Carter did it to theirs. For some reason, it seemed to work for theirs. Daniel looked back at the dying plant.

"Perhaps you should tell me why you are here?"

"A guy can't just come by and visit his friend." Daniel said sitting down.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow not believing him.

"Yep, heard what happened the other day…" he said slapping his leg then getting up. "Two KO's, first round."

"O'Neill sent you to speak with me." he said sitting his glass on the fake fireplace mantle.

"No….yeah. He wanted to send Ford, but he….agrees with what you did, not that you did anything really wrong."

"I broke no law. I intervened to prevent a criminal activity and was forced to defend myself."

"You see that is kinda the point. Look, there's no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to live off base, especially since you not carrying a symbiote anymore, but you're suppose to be keeping a low profile."

"That is not always easy." he said slightly shaking his head.

"Yea, I'm not just talking about the tattoo, although I do see how that could be a problem."

"I often cover it to avoid stares in public. But for those who have seen it, it is a tribal mark from my homeland."

"Yes, this is less about appearance and more about behavior." Daniel said trying to get his point across.

"Have I not conducted myself as a typical member of this community?"

"N-no. No, actually you haven't. No. Besides the other day there was ah, the incident with the old man and the teenagers in the park." Daniel said walking over to Teal'c. "There was that guy with the thing with the pit bull."

"In each case, I was only attempting to render assistance where it was needed."

"See that is kind of the problem."

Teal'c didn't understand as was evident on his face.

"Normal human beings are a little more careful about getting involved with business that isn't theirs. I know it sounds bad, but that is just the way it is. And um, you can't afford to be drawing attention to yourself."

"I understand. What about Captain Ford then?"

"He's….a bad example. But then he was a…officer of the law, so helping other's comes natural to him, even when he shouldn't do it. He's a trouble magnet unfortunately. Come to think of it, he's stated a few times that all of SG-1 are trouble magnets. Anyway, it's just…" Daniel said trying to think.

Teal'c looked to be about to say more when the door was knocked on.

"Excuse me."

"Hi." a short long red haired woman said as he opened the door.

"Krista." he said smiling.

She held up a zip lock bag of large homemade cookies. "Made you cookies."

"Please come in." he said after taking the bag and nodding.

She walked in and saw Daniel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."

"Krista James. This is Daniel Jackson." he said introducing her. She walked over and shook his hand.

"Hi."

"Krista lives in the apartment next door."

"Doctor Jackson. You're the archeologist that hired Teal'c to come over from Mozambique." she said catching Daniel off guard.

"That's right." he said quickly.

"Well, I should thank you. It's great having him here. It's nice to have a man around who cares about his neighbors."

"Actually we were just talking about that." Daniel said looking at Teal'c.

"In fact that is why I am here. The cookies are a bribe. My pipes are doing that thing again."

"Normally I would be happy to provide assistance, however…"

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't let me interrupt. I've got to be going anyway, so.." he said walking to the door.

"Ah Teal'c, that thing we were talking about…um. Ever rule has it's exceptions. Just call Ford if you need help, like certain questions answered that I can't." he said waving goodbye. Teal'c nodded at him in understanding.

Krista waved goodbye and he left. Teal'c then went with her and helped with the pipe problem, again.

Seeing it was a day off, Carter and Ford were walking through the park. They stopped at a hot dog vendor for lunch seeing as they both had enough good cuisine lately. Ford couldn't help seeing a few children with hungry looks on their faces as they asked their mother's for some as well. Ford gave the guy three hundred dollars and said make the kids some too and keep the change. Most of the parents were shocked at the offer but didn't snub it. Even the vendor was shocked, but complied.

"Ford that was sweet." she said as they walked away.

"They looked like they were really hungry and I like helping. I've done it in the past when I can, before I got here and a few times when I got here as well. Helped a couple of homeless people get back on their feet too. One of them is working construction again and has quit his drug problem all together." he said taking a bite.

They walked past other children to a bench and sat down.

"How often have you thought about…" she said inclining her head toward the jungle gym/fort set up.  
"Having a child? Quite often actually. Especially with what we have been doing. You'd make a great mother."

"You think so?" she said almost sounding like she didn't believe it.

"Completely. I know you unfortunately lost your mother, but your father was there, when he could be. He was trying the best he could." he said trying not to bring up bad memories. "I personally think you've turned out very well."  
She didn't say anything but only nodded slightly as she looked at the ground.

"My childhood was pretty much built on everything I know. I had little in any friends to play toys with, games like these children here, stuff like that. I grew up around CIA people and other government people. I learned things they knew since it was the only thing I knew, other than the cartoons I watched, the Sci-fi shows and other ones."

She laughed at that. Ford did love his cartoons. His other shows he liked, they didn't exist here, most of them on TV anyway. They actually were part of this universe, though most she didn't know. A couple of cartoons he liked were also real in this universe. He once told her some of them he found.

"I have thought about it a lot. I would like to before I get too old…"

"You far from old Sam, very far from it." he stated like he was waving her thought away.

"Do you even know how old I am?" she asked after staring at him for a moment.

"Actually…..no." he said scratching his head. "I think I'm older than you. I figured early thirties though you look in your early twenties. Sad to say really since I was at your last birthday party and I didn't ask then, though you wanted your real age kept quiet. Being married and not knowing is pretty sad to."

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea……I'm almost forty. One year away."

He looked her over with his eyes. More than once. "What? Wait a minute I thought…"

"I was much younger?" she said with a smile. "Like my twenties."

"You look that young to me, but I figured, considering rank and such, somewhere in your early thirties or near me, not…" he started counting and gave up on purpose. "Well, you're just a bundle of wonders. Considering what we've been doing lately, you've got the stamina and constitution of a twenty year old. Besides that, you do wear your age impressively well."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm ready if you want to now though, but it would in may ways be easier to keep waiting." he said bringing the other subject back up. "With the job we have."

"That's the only reason I'm waiting. Our job has gotten more dangerous and I don't want to be out on maternity leave when I could be saving the world. Wait, that came out wrong."

"I understand what you are saying. We still have plenty of time." he said holding her close. "I'm not worried."

"Hopefully this will end soon and we can have a life away from so much trouble." she said running a finger up the inside of his leg. She didn't go to far though seeing as they were in public.

"Ahem, well Thor and the others are working as fast as they can on building new ships and other stuff with the Adamantium. It's just a long process that takes time." he said having to cross his legs, making her laugh lightly.

"A long time though." she said looking up at him.

"I'd like to have a daughter."

"A daughter?" she said looking at him surprised as she sat back. "I would have thought that you'd want a boy."

"No. I want a daughter. If we have a son, I don't mind. I'd just rather have a daughter first."

"I would too." she said smiling at the thought. "Next question is names."

"Ah, the hardest part about having children. Before the raising part they say. Well, I like…"

Teal'c and Krista were walking back to their apartments. He went with her to the store to help carry back the things she needed. They were still walking home and each had a paper bag.

"I'm sorry to keep asking you to help with my plumbing, but the super is never around." she said as they walked by a parked car that a woman was getting ready to get into. She placed her purse on top of the car though. "My boyfriend is not very handy."

"There is no need to apologize."

"Anyhow, you'll forgive me once you have tasted my lasagna." she said smiling.

"Hmm, a good dish. One I am familiar with."

"Yo, T." the young kid with the backwards hat said coming up. They did a handshake that involved several movements.

"Greetings Eric."

"I saw how you took out those three gorillas the other day. Nice work."

"In retrospect it may have been unwise to intervene."

"They deserved it." Eric said somewhat not understanding.

A guy in a red coat jumped up on the ladies car grabbing her purse and took off running past Teal'c and his two friends.

"Hey! Stop that guy! He stole my purse!!" she yelled.

They guy bumped into Krista and made her drop her bag of groceries.

"Aren't you going to do anything!?" Eric said.

"I must not intervene."

Krista looked at him confused.

"You're just going to let him get away?!" Eric said not understanding.

Teal'c looked at the man running away, put down his bag and grabbed a avocado off the ground and gave it a nice toss. It knocked the guy who was almost a hundred yards away out. He dropped hitting the road hard.

"Oh man! What a shot!" Eric said excited.

"How did you do that?" Krista asked.

"You the man T!"

"Thank you." the somewhat elderly lady said.

"Thanks so much." she said then went to get her purse.

"That _was _amazing." Krista said surprised.

Teal'c nodded in his usual bowing fashion.

"You are the man! Got to give the man his props!" Eric said giving another handshake.

Teal'c smiled then looked worried as someone in a hidden location just across the street and up in the building took pictures of him. He figured that phone call Daniel suggested was a good idea, just in case.

Teal'c was getting ready for bed that night, after the phone call sometime ago. He was lighting his candles as always when he heard pounding outside his room.

"Krista!" a mans voice said pounding on her door. "Come on! Krista! Listen, listen, listen. Just let me in."

By this time Teal'c had decided to go see what was going on and had opened his door.

"Doug. I have to work tomorrow." she said opening the door.

"So?" he asked as Teal'c walked toward him.

Teal'c saw the young man, maybe early thirties, straight hair, and had blue jeans along with a pullover sweat shirt on and a black vest over it.

"So, you're drunk. Just go home please." she said as Teal'c walked up.

"No, no, no. I ain't going nowhere." he said trying to walk in.

"Doug!"

"Is there a problem?"

"This is a private conversation." Doug said pointing at her.

"If it were private, you would not be having it in the hallway. Nor speaking so loudly." Teal'c said then looked behind him seeing the elderly lady with her cat watching.

"It's alright Misses Conner's. Just go back inside." Krista said.

The elderly lady didn't look like she believed it but closed her door anyway.

Teal'c was smiling until he looked back at Doug.

"Do you require assistance?"

"No, I'm okay." Krista said.

Doug put a hand up and got real close to Teal'c.

"Who in the hell is this guy?"

"His name is Teal'c. He is my neighbor." she said.

"Teal'c?" he said with a laugh. "What kind of crazy name is that?"

"He just moved here from Mozambique." she said.

"Oh, no doubt." he said sarcastically.

"Krista has requested that you leave. I suggest that you comply." Teal'c said smiling. It didn't look like a friendly smile, not much anyway.

"You better check yourself before you get hurt." he said threatening Teal'c.

"I have checked. I suggest you leave before it is you that gets hurt." Teal'c said.

"Doug. Go sober up."

"You know what." he said turning to her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He looked at Teal'c then left.

"I'm sorry about that. I hate when he gets that way." she said leaning against her doorframe with her arms crossed.

Teal'c could tell she was upset as he watched the man leave.

"This is not the first time?"

She nodded.

"So you have stopped receiving him."

"Not exactly. He's not always like that. Since he lost his job, he's been….you know."

"I do not."

"It's been hard on him." she said smiling at Teal'c. She could tell he didn't understand.

"And has it been hard on you?"

"I'm fine."

Teal'c nodded with a smile and went back to his room.

The next day at the base, just around the morning. SG-1 was in Daniel's office. Carter was looking at the laptop screen Daniel was seated in front of. Teal'c was on the other side with his hands on the table seeming frustrated. Ford was looking through some notes Daniel wanted him to read, not only for him to understand the language better but to get another perspective. It was about the same thing Carter was looking at seeing as they were helping him at the moment.

"I do not understand Krista's behavior." Teal'c said shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah that is a common problem. Most cultures on Earth recognize the significant gap experiences between men and woman." Daniel said. "Among the Masia of East Africa, each newlywed man is required to wear his wife's clothing for a month as a way of gaining insight into her life."

"Glad that isn't done here." Ford muttered. "They'd never fit."

Carter looked over at him and thought about the prospect. It made her laugh but she coughed it away quickly.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Just fine. A little tickle. Continue please." she said trying to hide a smile.

She then realized he did have some insight into her life, after that incident with the body switching. At least he didn't bring it up. But she did notice he did notice her fake cough and was probably thinking about that moment.

"Okay, the point is, while rituals and custom's may vary, almost all cultures put significant pressure on single adults to form bonding pairs. In ancient Persia, if the girl died a virgin, they would go so far as to marry her off corpse before the burial."

"That's horrible." Carter said disgusted.

"Uh the groom is usually quite well paid though."

"Still rather sick Daniel. How far did this marriage go any…you know what, never mind. I'd rather not know. Forget I asked."

"It depended."

Ford and Carter both had a shudder at the idea of what that meant. Teal'c realized after a moment what Ford asked and had a look of disgust on his face as well.

"Okay, let's go back to the main subject here. Teal'c how do Jaffa couple's handle their problems?"

"Are you and Ford having trouble?"

"No." they both said.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Daniel, everything is going well, very well. If there was anything wrong, you and Teal'c would be the only one's we'd tell." Ford said putting the notes aside and giving him a serious look.

"Sam?"

"Ouch." Ford muttered.

"General O'Neill would rub it in one of our faces and probably ask a lot of questions so we try to keep private things to ourselves. You two ask little if anything so we give you more leeway, to a certain point." she said. "Don't tell him I said that though. Otherwise we will have troubles."

"I never heard a thing." Daniel said raising his hands.

"Anyway Teal'c, I was trying to see if there was anything that might help your situation." she said. "Seeing as she is in your apartment building and your friend."

He nodded understanding. "On Chulak, a dispute between a man and a woman, that cannot be resolved, necessitates a pledge break. It must be requested by one and granted by the other."

"And if that doesn't work?" Daniel asked.

"A weapon is required."

"Any certain type?" Ford asked.

"A variety of them are available."

"Any of them energy based?" Sam asked.

"They can be if chosen."

"Ouch." Daniel said. "You know, the Masia people I talk about. You two did do something like that once."

Ford slowly set the notes down and looked up, but not at him.

"Daniel, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. We all promised never to bring that up."

"You both did though."

"You've been hanging around the General too much." Sam said giving him a look to drop the subject.

"It was just an observation."

They both gave him death glares.

"Never mind." he said cringing away with the notes. Teal'c followed him out.

"The nerve of some people." she muttered.

"He…." Ford started saying as she turned around quickly and put a finger on his lips.

"Had a point though, yes. But I am not going to tell anyone, but you, that thinking back on it, it was an interesting experience." she whispered still holding a finger to his lips. It was replaced by her lips moments later that didn't last long as they heard Daniel clear his throat.

"Yes." Sam said slowly.

"Ah, if you two want to continue that, I don't care, but some of us have to work."

"So?" Ford said.

"You're in my office."

"Oh. Sorry Daniel. We'll be leaving now." she said quickly.

After they left though.

"I bet they talk about it all the time." he muttered as he sat down in front of his laptop again.

Out in the park near where he lived, Teal'c was practicing his martial arts, the Jaffa ones. His clothes were jogging style and he had a wool cap on to cover his gold tattoo. Many people were around, but going about their own business. On the sidewalk behind him, Krista was standing there watching. He didn't know she was there until a move he had to perform turned him around.

"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt you. I just came out for a little air." she said as he relaxed.

"Are you alright?"

"I had another fight with Doug." she said walking over to him. "I told him it was over. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore."

"Are you unhappy with your decision?"

"I guess it was the right thing to do. But he's not a bad person. He's just going through a tough time."

"You have no cause to feel guilty."

"What was that that you were just doing?" she said smiling.

"It is called Lok'Nel. An ancient form of martial arts training."

"Do you think you could teach me?"

He smiled and nodded to her gesturing for her to stand next to him. He showed her the beginning stance and from there began training. They trained outside for the next couple of days and even in his apartment at night a few times. She was getting very good at in Teal'c's opinion.

One day…….

He walked out of his room going to hers since she hadn't showed up yet. He knocked on her door.

"Oh hi." she said opening it just barely. Teal'c nodded to her.

"You are late for your next training session."

"Yeah, I meant to tell you. I don't think I'm going to be able to train with you anymore."

"You have been making tremendous progress." he said smiling at her achievement.

"Well, I just don't have the time anymore, you know."

"Has something transpired?"

"No, everything's fine. Look, I've got to go." she said starting to close the door.

"You are injured." he said seeing a bruise on her left wrist. He stopped the door from being closed as he noticed it.

"It's nothing, please."

"Krista, who is it?" Doug said from inside the room.

"It's just my neighbor." she said sounding a little scared.

"Oh yeah." he said opening the door. "Oh, the plumber. I'll handle this."

"Doug..!"

"I said, I'll handle it!" he said not really loud but with a commanding tone. The elderly lady opened her door to see what was going on, but only enough to see.

"Don't think I don't know what is going on around here." Doug said as she walked off into the room behind him. "She told me everything."

"Are you the one who injured her?"

"What goes on between me and Krista, it's none of your business."

"If you ever injure her again, I will kill you where you stand." Teal'c said seriously.

Teal'c walked off leaving the man to think about his future.

Ford and Carter were in her lab. She was on her laptop as usual working. Ford was on a different one trying to come up with an idea he realized once. Now he could somewhat implement it since he had a simulator for the gate itself. There was a few hours left until it was time to leave, or so they thought. Carter stifled a yawn and rubbed the side of her face as she kept at it.

"I think we can go home early Sam. You don't need to work yourself into exhaustion." he said stopping his typing.

"I know. Just something I'm trying to finish. That and we need to actually go home and sleep for once." she said tiredly as Jack walked in.

"Captain." he said then looked at her seriously. "Carter?"

"Jack."

"Sir?" she said hoping he didn't hear all that. He apparently didn't by the look on his face.

After too many times of Ford saying Jack instead of his rank title, Jack told him to give it up and just forget the rank unless in very important situations. He also got tired of how Ford would call him Brigadier, but in a funny way. Carter once asked him why and he showed her a Doctor Who episode with Tom Baker in it. She got it then and even laughed.

"I never thought I'd say these words. I need that report." he said with both his hands out.

"Huh? That is a first." Ford said.

"I need yours too Captain."

"Right…um I just need to finish typing up my notes." she said looking through a small pile of folders.

"Jack, you can't be serious." Ford said looking at him shaking his head. "Wait, I finished mine. You should…."

"I'll have it to you first thing tomorrow." she said quickly not hearing what Ford said.

"It is tomorrow." he said looking at his watch.

"What? We've been in here longer than I thought." Ford said looking at his watch. "I figured we had a couple hours until midnight."

"You're right though. I didn't come for the report so you can stop looking Carter. And yes, I got yours Captain."

"Then why are you here sir?"

"To tell you to both go home. That's an order. You stay any later, something big might come up and then you'll both be useless! You've both been tired coming to work lately as it is. Getting up for that morning jog isn't worth it. Just workout here or something."

"He has a point." Ford said rubbing his eyes. They both had been looking at screens for over five hours now.

"Yes sir. We'll leave…."

"Now. I'll have you escorted off if need be."

"Yes sir." she said hearing the tone in his voice.

They saved what they were doing and left with him making sure they got on the elevator and out of the mountain. Only then did he finally go home as well.

Teal'c came home that night to find Krista outside room sitting on the ground.

"Krista." he said loud enough for her to hear him as he walked up quickly.

She wiped her eyes to keep him from seeing she was crying. He noticed anyway as she got up.

"Hey, I was waiting for you."

"Has something happened?" he asked concerned.

"It's just…..it's over with Doug. For real this time. I'm sorry about what happened before." she said.

He could tell she was hurt and being sincere. He touched her cheek lightly and wiped a tear away.

"I need to get out of here. I can't think in this place. Will you come with me?"

"Perhaps tomorrow…"

"No, now. Tonight. We'll just get in a car and drive. We'll take the whole weekend. It doesn't even matter where we end up…as long as it's away from here. Please?" she asked on the verge of crying.

Daniel was in his office writing on his computer that Monday after getting back. Ford and Carter walked in looking disturbed.

"Hey, what's going on?" he said looking up at them.

"General O'Neill just got off the phone with Colonel Kendrick. Krista's boyfriend was found dead in her apartment."

"What? What happened?"

"We don't have all the details, but preliminary evidence indicates that Teal'c may be responsible." Ford said.

"That's impossible."

"I know." Ford said.

"I said the same thing, unfortunately Teal'c is missing as is Krista. As of right now, Teal'c is wanted for kidnapping and murder."

"Teal'c wouldn't do that. From some of the things he told me about her, she's disturbed. Her boyfriend was a drunk that beat her occasionally. He was a control freak. I'm going to try and look into this and see what I can find out."

"How? You know something we don't, maybe." Daniel said slowly.

"No, I'm a detective, or was anyway. Well, never got the actual license but I was trained to be one. It became a hobby of sorts, once."

"You're full of surprises. I never knew that." she said.

"I….never thought about it……I never really needed to use it, here much anyway." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Till now. I like reading mystery novels and such so details are sometimes clearer for me What's the popular saying, let's go crack this case."

Carter laughed and followed him out.

Teal'c and Krista were driving down the road in her car the night she asked to leave. They were still on the move. Teal'c was driving at the moment.

"I am not meaning to alarm you, but I believe we are being followed."

"Who would be following us?" she asked.

"Perhaps Doug."

"No." she said quickly before looking out the back window then to the front again. "He doesn't know I'm gone yet."

"Then they are most likely following me."

"You? Why would anyone be following you?"

"It is difficult to explain." he said taking a turn. Whoever it was followed.

"Can you lose them?" she asked seeing the car still following.

"I believe so. However it will require me to violate posted speeding limits and several safe driving regulations."

"I'm okay with it."

"Hold on." he said flooring it.

Teal'c was pretty sure later that he managed to lose their tail. They stopped off at a motel and got a one bedroom room.

"Don't tell me you learned to do that back in your village." she said closing the drapes.

"There are aspects of my life that I am not at liberty to divulge." he said after putting a bag on the bed and turning to her.

"What are you, a spy or something?" she asked. She didn't get an answer.

"One things for sure, you're not really Doctor Jackson's research assistant. I figured that out after about thirty seconds."

"Krista I…"

"It's okay." she said putting a finger over his lips. "For now, I'm just glad you are here."

Their lips met and then one thing lead to another.

Carter and Ford was going over the reports, more Ford than anything else. He was able to, with certain high connections outside the SGC to get himself assigned to the case to figure out things. Presidents do have quite a bit of pull. With certain, almost illegal transactions and other computer plus paper work, he managed to get a few more…credentials. He even legally got a PHD like Carter had in physics. They hadn't went to the crime scene yet, just looking at reports so far. But the plan was to look there soon. K-9 was looking through the evidence, scanning it really to see if anything looked wrong.

Teal'c woke up when he turned over in the small bed and found he was alone. The small lamp was on, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Krista? Krista?" he said getting out of bed and looking around.

She wasn't in the bathroom. He turned hearing a knock on the door. He walked over, turned on the light and opened the door to several heavily armed and armored police officers pointing guns at him.

"Freeze! Turn around and interlace your fingers behind your head!"

He complied not understanding what was going on.

Back at the SGC…..

"Well, where is he being held?" Colonel Kendrick asked as he followed Jack.

"He's in his old quarters."

"Is he at least under guard?"

"He's not going anywhere." Jack said as they entered his office.

"He's a murder suspect." Kendrick said trying to get a point across.

"You know, I talked to him. He said he didn't do it."

"That's good enough for you isn't it." he said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." he said sitting down.

"Well unfortunately you are not in charge of this investigation." he said with a threatening tone.

"No, actually Captain Carter is. And I trust him a hellva lot more than most people. And Teal'c also said he felt he was being followed that night." Jack said staring at the man.

"The O.S.I did not have Teal'c under surveillance."

"Yeah." he said not believing him. "How did you find him?"

"We received a tip."

"You didn't think this striked you as…..odd?"

"I told you something like this would happen. But you flat out ignored my warnings."

"Not so much as ignored but, as completely disregarded."

"With all due respect General, I'm going to have to insist that Teal'c be placed into confinement immediately or else I will have him assigned elsewhere." he said. Jack heard that threat a mile away.

"And yet, you're not in charge so that threat won't work. He's under our surveillance and that final. Back off on the threats Dick or else."

Daniel was looking through some papers in his office. He grabbed his coffee cup and took a drink as his computer brought up some window with a Ancient language message on it.

"What the hell?" he said slowly.

Another small screen opened in a text message saying, Look familiar? The phone rang seconds later.

"Daniel Jackson." he said putting to his ear.

"Did you get my message?" a distorted voice said.

"Who is this?"

"The symbols Doctor Jackson. Do you recognize them?"

"I don't know who you think this is."

"We need them translated into Goa'uld."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he said after a moment.

"We know it is the language of the Ancients. But the dialect is obscure. We need you to translate them. Your friend Teal'c is in trouble."

"How did you know about that?" he asked quickly.

"We can help him. We have been watching him. We have proof he was not the killer. We saw the whole thing."

"You witnessed the murder?"

"We have it all on tape. Concrete evidence that proves Teal'c's innocence. And it's yours in exchange for the translation. You tell anyone, we'll know, and the deal's off." the strange voice said then hung up.

Ford and Carter were finally able to see the crime scene. It was a single bedroom apartment. When you walked in, there was a small closet to the right with the bedroom on the left. The kitchen, living room and bathroom were in front of those. The living room separated the kitchen and bathroom from the other two rooms. Ford had his coat on over his jean clothes. Carter had a black leather jacket, blue blouse like shirt and jeans.

"Hmm?" Ford said looking at the picture of the dead man and the outline on the floor.

"So?"

"I'm still thinking and looking." he said looking around. "Like physics and some of our very technical work, it takes a few moments."

"Hmm." she said glancing around.

There was no struggle on the floor from the looks of things. Nothing was knocked around or broken.

"Okay Sam, now that you have taught me some things over…..ah…"

"Almost two years?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to teach you something."

"Me?" she said with a smile. This sounded interesting. "Ah, the student teaching the teacher routine?"

"Kinda. Watch and learn. Okay, first, I think this was a one sided fight. This isn't were the body was attacked though, to much is wrong. Way to much. So much the idiot that looked at the body and this place apparently was being either lazy, was payed off or has no clue how to do real detective work. Now, the investigator says that the victim was pinned against that wall, chocked to death and then fell to the floor." he said pointing at the wall.

"Right."

"But, by the markings of the finger marks on the guys neck, it couldn't be Teal'c though. Too small. More like, your hands for instance. And there looks to be no sign of a struggle."

"I'd have to agree. I saw the body with you." she said nodding.

"The position of the body is wrong as well. Another sign that the idiot didn't do their job right. That victim was small compared to Teal'c so Teal'c wouldn't need leverage to do this. His landing is all wrong as well. If he had been dropped, he'd be more curdled up. What does the picture and outline show?"

She looked at them for a few moments.

"He's completely straight. Both arms and legs."

"Very good. And my other theory I stated in the beginning." he said smiling as he tapped his lip and stared at her.

"He must have been moved and placed here." she said after thinking a moment as she looked up from the floor at the picture a few times.

"Right." he said smiling. "You're catching on quickly."

"By why move the body?"

"Ah, the right question. I'll turn you into a detective soon enough." he said tapping her nose lightly. "Moving him here makes it look like someone big and tall did it. Much…stronger you could also say."

"I see. So it was a set up." she said quickly understanding.

"Oh yeah, but by who and why is the next question. Teal'c said he was being followed when we talked to him earlier. But he didn't know who or why." Ford said walking around while scratching his chin. "He thought it could have been the O.S.I., but they claim they didn't have him followed."

"Which has to be true since it took that tip they stated they got to go get Teal'c." she said.

"Very good. You're catching on real quick."

"Thank you." she said smiling brightly. "What's next then?"

He was looking for where the attack started and something was telling him he was overlooking something important, but what escaped him at the moment.

"The Air Force said they were not watching him either, well that's what General O'Neill learned anyway." she said while he was glancing around. "Maybe it was the N.I.D. Unfortunately, if it was, we'll never really know."

"Watching….watching….hmm?" he said looking out the windows.

He pulled the curtains aside a bit more to allow her to look better.

"Ah., there. That's where someone would have to be to see this or Teal'cs room." Ford said pointing at a building across the street. "You're right though, that Colonel probably was lying. I think he's a alien hater. He doesn't like me either."

"You get on a lot of peoples bad sides. Those outside the SGC anyway."

"I know." he said smiling to her as they left the room. "I know too much and it makes people look bad. Certain ones. Remember when Daniel got captured looking for the fountain of youth device, whatever it was called and I was away being questioned?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, some of those questions I had to answer involved what I knew. Some of the information I gave them, disturbed most and scared others. I was deemed a serious security threat by several of them because of what I knew, but they couldn't do anything to me about it. I threaten them with telling important news stations and with proof if they tried to come after me. They leave me and my friends alone, my mouth stays shut."

They went over to the other building which was a old apartment building that was under renovation or being bought out. They really didn't check and no one stopped them from looking around, mostly cause there was no one around. Carter pulled her lock pick kit and got the door open. Ford couldn't find his figuring it was somewhere else in his coat or at home. They entered slowly with weapons drawn just in case. She had his Desert Eagle and he had the other. The place was empty, very empty. No one was in there so he put the weapons away. He knelt down on the carpet feeling slowly near the window.

"Anything?"

"Yeah. You can see both places from here as I thought. There's also traces of a tripod being here once."

"Yeah, question is who?" she said seeing it as well.

"That should be easy to figure out, hopefully. Now I'm pretty sure this place is wiped down really clean so sending a team from the SGC would be pointless."

"It's a dead end then." she said sadly.

"Far from it. I'm almost disappointed in you, but then you didn't have the training I did. I was a cop though, remember. Well, more than one, anyway, there is one thing about stakeouts that remains a constant. And that would be?"

She shook her head not knowing.

"Sam, you didn't even try to think. Try again and I'll give you a hint this time. Teal'c likes doing it." he said tapping his lip as he watched her think. It took her a minute.

"Food. Like Teal'c and the donuts he always brings." she said pointing her finger.

"Exactly. See you already know a lot more than you think. Considering where we are, I'd say pizza places. We just got to ask who was a more than regular customer for several days to maybe even weeks and we have our man or woman. Whoever."

"Strange way to investigate."

"It's a cop thing. Trust me, it works. Never fails."

"Definitely a cop thing. I've never heard of it."

"You haven't watched enough TV and cop related shows and movies then."

"Where the time with what we do…"

Daniel was walking in the park keeping to himself as he was told per instructions.

"Doctor Jackson." a guy said walking up with a styrofoam coffee cup. Daniel didn't look at him though. "Keep walking."

Daniel started walking as instructed with the guy next to him.

"You came along, I'm impressed. I like a man who can follow instructions. I almost believed that that troublesome man Ford would be with you nearby."

"Yeah, well he's got better things to do." Daniel lied, somewhat anyway. "Are you the one who called me?"

"It doesn't matter. Did you translate it?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, I need more time."

"Your friends life is at stake here Doctor Jackson."

"I can't translate something unless I understand the context. Where they were found? What they are for?"

"You think I'm stupid?" he said casually.

Daniel pulled his shades off.

"I'm not lying." he said looking at the man.

He looked down at the coffee cup. "I see we are going to have to do this the hard way."

"What does that mean?" Daniel said looking around.

"Either you give us the translation now….or I will be forced to take this to the next level."

"Beyond kidnapping and murder."

"We did not kill the boyfriend. But we will kill the girl if we have to."

"How do I even know if you have her?"

"Come with me and I will show you."

"Yeah, you know what, I got a thing…." he said turning and walking away.

"I have three snipers targeting your very position at this moment Doctor."

"You're bluffing." he said turning back around. The guy put his coffee cup on the picnic table next to them and stepped away.

"Position one. Take the coffee cup."

A second later a hole appeared on either side of the cup. It spilled its contents but didn't tip over and no sound of gun fire was present.

"So we going to take your car or mine or should I just follow you?"

"We check several all night pizza joints and other eatery places near your apartment to see if there was any repeat customers."

"An interesting investigative method." Teal'c said leaning on the table.

"Yeah. It worked though. You can thank Ford here for that idea. He figured it out as he said he would." she said. "At one place the owner reported that a Caucasian male who had been over a dozen times in the last two weeks."

"Is that unusual?" Teal'c asked.

"Not with stake outs." Ford said.

"Ford figured it was our best lead and we managed to get the license plate number off the security camera out front. We're checking it out now."

The door opened and Jack walked in.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said standing. Carter stood up as well. Ford was already standing and just turned.

"Kendrick is finally convinced that something else is going on around here."

"Really? What caused that?" Ford asked surprised and smiling at the news. "My investigating I hope. Correction, our invest…."

"Daniel is missing." Jack said interrupting him.

"What? When?" Ford asked losing the smile quickly.

"Just found out recently. He's not here or at home or answering his pager or cell phone."

"Hmm. If only he was off planet we could find him quickly. Any leads?" Ford said.

"Why would being off world make it easier?" Teal'c asked.

"Tracking device. You all have one when we leave. Jack used to."

"Used to? Captain, what are you talking about?"

"When we leave, there is a tracking device in all of your boots. I put them there in the event that anyone of you was captured or whatever so I didn't have to search the planet to find whoever was missing, captured, etc. I can tell who is who on the tracking radar. I told you this before. Sam knows I do it."

"That's an interesting idea. When we are captured, they take away all but our clothes and boots." Carter said. "Oh, I remember now. You told me when dad had to leave."

"Right. That's why it's in the boots. If your hit with a zat, it isn't damaged then. I designed them not to be hurt by the environment either. Now, what about Daniel?"

"Don't know. Got no leads, no clues…."

"I'll check his office to see what he might have been doing before he left. I'm one of the few that know his password."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I can't say because he made me promise not to tell you." he said walking off.

Daniel was being taken to someplace he didn't know. He was handcuffed and in a van, but little else was available to be seen or found that helped his situation.

"So you guys are ex-N.I.D." he said. "You call yourselves the Trust now, right?"

"We want the same thing you do Doctor Jackson." the guy that was talking to him before said. "We just want to protect the planet."

"And that is why you were watching Teal'c. You thought he was a significant threat to planetary security?"

"Stargate Command may think it's okay to let an alien walk the streets unsupervised, we beg to differ."

"Yeah, let's just forget the fact that he helped save the Earth more times than I can count." Daniel said. It upset the man.

"He is an alien. Their motives can never be trusted. He is partly responsible for the boyfriends death. Had he not shown the girl how to crush a man's windpipe, none of this would have happened."

"So she killed him?"

"It was self defense really. He was getting out of hand."

"So that's when you guys moved in? You planted evidence to make it look like Teal'c did it."

"We saw an opportunity, and we took it. Fortunately we got what we needed done before that troublesome Ford figured out that your friend couldn't have done it."

"Yes, he is a pain in some people's side." Daniel said looking at his hands. _Ford more than likely would have taken everyone out in here by now. _ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should take his classes more often._

The van pulled off going into an old abandoned building. The sign read, WESTMINISTERS BOILER & TANK COMPANY, LTD. It came to a park and then Daniel was pulled out of the van a little forcefully. He was lead to a chair near a table and seated in it. A black bald man grabbed the guy that talked to Daniel by the arm near the front of the van as Daniel walked by.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"The situation is under control."

"You were suppose to get the information and leave. He's a member of SG-1. Do you have any idea the resources they will mobilize to get him back? Not to mention that tall one in the group I don't want to deal with!"

Daniel looked back at them wondering what the guy meant. It couldn't be what he thinks the guy meant. Then again.

"Once we get the translation, it will be too late." the guy said calmly. "Bring the girl."

Daniel sat there just looking around somewhat as the men walked in front of him, standing there.

Ford and Carter were back in her office. After a few phone calls and some time on the internet, some of which Ford did illegally, he found out the things he needed.

"The car was a rental, the name on the agreement was a fake I.D."

"That's our man. It has to be." she said.

"Yeah, I've got a bank account, social security number and credit cards all from a guy who died around six months ago. Whoever this was did a pretty through job, but not enough luckily. Right now I'm checking to see if it had a GPS system or something close to it."

"Is K-9 doing anything?"

"He's checking the bases phone records and Daniel's computer just in case I missed anything."

"That's why I haven't seen him around."

"The link is established, we are ready to transmit." a Japanese lady said from the computer on the table. She had four screens in front of her. The men turned back around to Daniel.

"We need those symbols." the dark man said.

Daniel looked off to his left seeing Krista brought out of a room and placed in a chair next to him.

"Daniel?" she said as she was sat down, her hands tied in front of her. "Who are these people?"

"It's going to be okay." he said.

The black man held out a clipboard with a paper and pen.

"The symbols. Now, or we kill the girl." the guy that talked to him in the park said.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Look Doctor Jackson. If it had been up to me, things would have never gone this far." the black man said lowering the clipboard. "It was suppose to be a simple surveillance operation. But when that domestic dispute happened and Teal'c got involved. We knew you were not going to help us voluntarily."

"So you decided to try a little blackmail instead?"

"Let's just say one thing led to another. But in any case, it's too late for that now." he said pulling a nine and pointing it at her. "Either you give us what we want, or I will kill her."

She was frightened but didn't cry out or anything. She just looked at him with pleading eyes. The black man looked at Daniel waiting. Daniel relented and held out his hands and he was given the clipboard.

"Oh and by the way, we will know immediately if the symbols are incorrect." he said pointing the gun at her again.

It didn't take him long and he finished the translation. The clipboard was taken from him quickly after the black guy nodded to another man. The paper was taken and placed on a scanner which the computer brought up on the screen.

"Scanning. Transmitting symbols." she said from where she was typing. A moment later. "Translation confirmed."

"Good. Get up."

Just down the street, a couple large vehicles were headed for the old building. Ford found the satellite info for the car and where it had been over those two weeks. K-9 managed to find phone records that showed Daniel talking to an unknown source that took more time to trace the caller. It ended up being a phone booth in a remote area nearby the location they were headed. Carter was driving the Mustang to the scene with Ford and K-9. They were second in line and the only reason she drove the nice red muscle car was in case of a needed fast get away and it was bullet proof. A special gift from the Knight Foundation. He was able to put a MBS shell on the car. Other than that, the car was normal. They pulled up outside quickly and the men started taking positions near the front.

"K-9 start scanning." Ford said setting him on the ground. He pulled the revolvers while Carter stuck with a nine.

"Over there. Face the wall." the black guy said pointing with the gun.

They didn't move so a couple of men pushed and pulled them over.

"I gave you what you wanted." Daniel said.

"I said face the wall." he said pointing the nine at Daniel after he turned around.

"Look, you don't have to do this." Daniel said turning to the wall.

The officers, in black outfits, started getting near the big door as Ford told them to back off. Carter got on the side of it. She was wearing body armor and it reminded him he had something to give her later.

"K-9 we need that door open fast."

"Yes Master. Master, scanners detect several armed men inside. Doctor Jackson and the woman you have described are inside as well."

"Anything else?"

"Yes Master. Several computers are erasing data…"

Ford suddenly sneezed as he got the feeling.

"Oh no." Carter said.

"Blast it K-9!" Ford said quickly.

"Daniel?" Krista said scared.

"It's going to be okay." he said looking at her.

The black man shot them with a zat gun then looked around suddenly.

"Something wrong?" the guy that brought Daniel said.

"We have company outside. We need to leave. Now."

They all got into a circle near each other and vanished as the door was blown open. Ford walked in first hearing other doors being opened as he looked around with his Eagles pointed. The others came in moving off. Carter stayed near him as they walked past a van.

"K-9 see what you can get from those computers."

"Yes Mistress."

"Sam, there's Daniel and the girl." Ford said pointing.

"They're unconscious." she said checking them out.

"There is no one here. We have all the exists covered." a lieutenant said walking up.

"K-9 was there a strange energy anomaly before we entered?"

"Yes Mistress. I am sorry Mistress but the computers are destroyed."

"How?" she said standing up.

"Severe magnetic disturbances Mistress."

"Great. They used a large magnet to fry the system." Ford said putting his weapons away. "Stay away from that magnet if you find it K-9."

"Yes Master. It is five meters on my right Master."

"Someone get that thing out of here." he yelled.

One of the officers grabbed the magnets and took them away. They double checked the place but found nothing. Ford and Carter kept it to themselves but from what K-9 reported, the people they were looking for were transported away. Krista was taken away with the police. They found the evidence need to save Teal'c and took it with them as well as Daniel. They took and put him in the back with K-9 who told them that a zat gun was the reason the two were unconscious. Seeing as there was little else to do, they went back to base. The other people there was left to do clean up.

Teal'c was released seeing as he did not do it. He unfortunately had to move though. Krista was also released seeing as it was self-defense that got the guy killed, not murder.

"Be careful with that package Eric." Teal'c said as he placed another box in the back of his Durango. He was outside packing the last of his things. "Those contents are…"

Eric accidentally let it slip off the sidewalk and a cracking noise was heard.

"Fragile."

"Sorry." Eric said.

"There is no need for an apology." Teal'c said picking the box off the skateboard. "I am grateful for your assistance."

He turned to put it in the Dodge when he saw Krista standing behind him.

"Hey."

Teal'c smiled and nodded to her then put the box inside.

"So, you're really leaving?"

"Indeed I am." he said standing back up.

"You know, you don't have to do this. The whole thing was my fault."

"There is no need to blame yourself."

"The men in the warehouse, I don't know who they were, no one told me anything. But I know they were using me to get to you."

"If it had not been you, it would have been someone else. They would not hesitate to exploit any relationship to their advantage."

"What did they want?"

"That I cannot say."

"Right." she said taking a breath. "So, where are you going to go?"

"Back to where I came from."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I must say goodbye."

She looked past him and he turned seeing Eric holding his dead fern.

"This is all that was left." Eric said.

"Thank you." he said taking it.

"Check it out." he said lifting the board. The symbol on Teal'cs forehead was on the bottom of the board just in front of the wheels.

"I am honored."

"Later T." he said.

Teal'c turned around putting the fern inside the back and closed it. He looked at Krista who smiled lightly. He smiled back, patted Eric on the arm then got into his vehicle. They watched him drive away and out of their lives.

Jack was later able to convince the appropriate people to let Teal'c live off base in a different area. With Ford's help, he managed to get to live in the house Ford once had.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

EPISODE……………COVENANT

A week before the episode though….

The temple was definitely of Ancient origin. When SG-4 found it they called the SGC telling them they needed Daniel to come help checking it out. Jack sent SG-1 and SG-3 seeing it was just a recon mission that looked to have no potential for having problems, but he was taking precautions. They walked out of the gate onto the sunny planet seeing trees, other plants, and lots of flowers. Lot's and lot's of flowers. Daniel didn't even make it off the small ramp before he was sneezing. Carter had SG-3 stay and watch the gate just in case. Reynolds only let them go because another SG team was at the structure to watch them if anything happened.

"Sorry Daniel." Carter said sympathetically. "Had I known…."

"Not your fault Sam." he said wiping his nose. "Just allergies."

"Didn't you take something? Didn't anyone tell you about this place?" Ford asked.

"No, I forgot to and no one told me."

"I thought so. Here." he said reaching in his pocket.

"Thanks." Daniel said taking the box of sinus pills. "You been carrying these awhile?"

"Actually for about month. I used to use them many years ago, before the incident in that Goa'uld ship in China. They work wonders for me, or used to."

"Being Immortal changed that then?"

"Yes."

"Lucky you." he said stepping over a rock.

"Only sometimes. Only sometimes." he said then muttered as he walked past a tree. "I even carry a extra vial of that Tretonin for Teal'c just in case."

They all walked out of the forest finding the large temple. It was looked like the statue they found with the Ancient head sucking wall device that got Jack all those months ago, but no such device was here. Instead it had a open door leading inside. SG-4 was standing outside patrolling it waiting for them.

"Colonel."

"Colonel." she said.

"There are several rooms inside but we found a door that we couldn't open. We figured that Doctor Jackson might be able to, failing that, the Captain might be able to bash it down."

"Was that a joke Colonel?" Ford asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was being serious Captain."

"Right. I'm going to go look at this….door with Daniel."

"And leave me out here, I don't think so." Carter said following.

"I will stay and keep watch Colonel Carter."

"Okay Teal'c. Call if anything happens."

He nodded and turned away doing perimeter duty.

The three walked through seeing several rooms in the small structure. All of the rooms had little of anything of value. Some old tables that may have had power to them once and screens that might have once showed pictures but now long since eroded with time and other problems. Looked like an attack on the structure itself was to blame.

"This is definitely an Ancient structure."

"Ancient as old or Ancient as…."

Carter looked at him turning quickly. Daniel turned from the wall slowly.

"Did I pull off what Jack would say well?"

"You've been hanging around the General too much I think." Carter said shaking her head.

"Actually yes. That did sound like him. Too much in fact."

"Sorry Daniel. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Neither could Jack if he were here. Nice touch though."

"So, think this might have been a listening post? Or something like the outpost on Earth?" Ford said changing the subject as he looked around.

"It looks like it could have been just that. What might have been a sleeping quarters is that room over there." Carter said pointing. "A kitchen like section, restroom, computer or lab room maybe. It's possible."

"Maybe that is what is beyond this door. One of those Ancient knowledge depositories." Ford said looking at the inscriptions on the doors. "You know, I could use it now that Herc is gone."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Sam yelled making Daniel jump.  
Ford rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes Sam I think you forget I can't die."

"You're right, I do forget." she said sarcastically. He hit a nerve. "I still don't think the idea is really worth going for just yet."

"He's right Sam, if there was one and it did work on him, then he could provide much more information that Jack ever did. Jack certainly didn't try much anyway."

"Yes, and see Thor would be able to hook me up to his computer like he did Jack and I could download it all. If not, then I could tell you what I learn or from what we observe me say and them once it takes me over eventually, then I just pass on, wake back up being restored. I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot everything that happened after being sucked like Jack though."

"Still sounds too risky to me. If we find one of those things, if we can't extract it from the wall, if the Goa'uld attack, then maybe I'll let you. Maybe." she stressed.

"Works for me. Any luck Daniel?"

"No. These symbols are not as easy to figure out as the others, not saying much there since reading Ancient isn't easy to begin with. Give me some time though."

"Got plenty of that, as long as the Goa'uld don't show up." he said sitting down.

"Can't help in any way?" she asked.

"No." he said running his hand along the symbols. "Ford was able to learn Goa'uld and a few others, but he can't seem to grasp this language."

"Sorry Sam, to me it looks like geometric shapes and lines. I seriously don't see a language. I know it is, but I don't see it well. I have been trying though. Barely have the basics."

"Alright, call if you need anything." she said going back outside.

"Colonel. How far did your recon of the surrounding area go?"

"From what we learned from the UAV and walking the area, we found the forest to the east and west go on for several miles. If there is anything out there, we never really looked beyond a couple of miles. The way south you already know and beyond the Stargate is more trees and flowers. The way behind us going north goes to that large hill you see. It seemed to steep to try climbing without equipment and since the UAV didn't show much beyond that except a heavy fog that was blocking the view of whatever is below. From what we can tell that steep hill is just a large drop off that stretches for miles in both directions."

"Understood. Has anyone tried to climb that hill then?"

"Not since your team came through. The Lieutenant tried finding a trail but didn't get anywhere. He got about twenty feet up and quit."

She nodded and called Ford out.

"We are going to go check out that hill side and attempt to see what is beyond it Colonel. Keep watch. Teal'c!"

"Yes Colonel." the other Colonel said going back to watching the area.

"Yes Colonel Carter." Teal'c said running up.

"We are going to check what's on the other side of that hill. What to come?"

He nodded and followed along. It took a few minutes and they came up to the hill seeing it was very steep.

"That Colonel was right. It is steep." she said.

Ford shook his head remembering worse.

"I've seen worse." he said looking it over.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Climbed worse too. Got tired of ripping my hands open so I quit. Won't have the same trouble this time." he said walking up the 30 some odd degree incline. He only got up it a few feet then turned around.

"You coming?"

She reached out and he grabbed her hand helping her up. Teal'c walked on his own and kept going, but slowly since the hill side was slick in some places. Ford kept hold of her hand helping her along making sure she didn't fall. He slipped a few times, Teal'c slipped and fell but never rolled down the hill. It took almost an hour but they made it to the top. The sight was absolutely incredible.

"Wow!!! There isn't even any place on Earth that comes close to this."

"Indeed. This view is truly a sight to behold."

"This is beautiful." Carter said slowly taking in the site.

The sight was truly majestic. Off to their left, a very large waterfall was streaming down into a open valley that stretched for several hundred miles. The water from the waterfall collected into a large lake that looked to maybe be able to hold a Navy Cruiser or possibly a Destroyer. They couldn't really tell since the view to the bottom was very far away. The water came from there going into a large stream that went zigzagging in some places until it went out of sight on the right side. Some small sections of the stream went up north.

"You got those binoculars on you Sam?"

"Sure." she said digging through her pack and giving them over.

He used them to look down finding the exact distant by the small numbers it displayed for him. He stepped back from the edge giving the binoculars back.

"Okay, I am officially afraid of heights now. That is impossibly far."

"How far is it Captain Ford?"

"Oh my god. It's almost twenty miles down." Carter said looking them backing up as well. "I seriously doubt any Immortal could survive that fall."

"I wouldn't jump if you ordered me to. Hell I wouldn't jump if any one ordered me to. Not unless someone was falling and I could save them."

"This planet must be bigger than Earth to have that big a drop off, off a cliff."

"Maybe we can have the Prometheus come by sometime and check it out. Might get some great pictures to share with our children."

"Are you with child Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked concerned.

"No, no, no." they said together.

"He was speaking about the future Teal'c. When we finally become parents we could show them places we had been is what he meant."

"I see." he said. "Perhaps I may bring Ry'ack here one day."

"That would be a good idea. Though climbing equipment would help."

"Indeed."

"Sam, Ford, this is Daniel. I believe I figured out how to open it."

"We'll be there in a few moments." she said then looked down the hill. "On second thought, make that maybe half a hour."

"Where are you guys?"

"Up on a hill." Ford said.

"Not that one I saw as…"

"The same Daniel." Carter said.

"Lovely. Great view I take it?"

"Magnificent. Sorry you weren't here to see it. And you're the one with the camera!" Ford said through his com.

"It will still be there later. I can catch it then. See ya in a few." he said signing off.

It did take them a better part of an hour to get down and back to where Daniel was. Going up was one thing, but going down and trying to avoid sharp rocks, bushes and a few downed and decaying tress was another thing.

"Hi guys. Have fun?"

"Yeah." Carter and Ford said sounding exhausted.

"I did indeed."

"Great. Here we go then." he said depressing a couple of the symbols.

The door opened from the bottom coming up. Inside was a glass table that had long since lost all its power as well as the screen that was broken behind it. On the table though was something of interest. It was a perfectly round sphere of metal. The middle had a very thin and almost non existent line going all the way around. It sat on a pedestal shaped to hold it so it wouldn't roll away. Three unknown Ancient symbols were on it.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Daniel said slowly walking over to it.

"It looks like a metal ball." Ford said without thinking first.

"I see that Ford, but there must be some reason for it being here. Other than the dust on it, I'd say it's been sitting here for a very long time." Daniel said running a finger across it cautiously. Nothing happened.

"Any idea what those say?" Carter asked looking at the symbols.

"No. I haven't seen them in that way before. No idea's either in case you think of asking." Daniel said looking at them closely.

"Do you think it's safe to move?" Ford said tapping it.

"Don't know yet." Daniel said pulling out a small brush and removing the dust.

The others looked about the room but there was nothing there, no hidden panels either.

"How big is a ZPM Carter?"

She thought about it then told him the dimensions.

Ford used his fingers to judge the distance between the bottom and top of the metal sphere.

"It could be a container for a ZPM. Certainly would fit with room to spare. We haven't found a place for one here, so…" he said leaving it at that.

"Interesting container then. I have no idea how to open it and already tried to see if pushing the symbols would do the job. All the varieties didn't work." Daniel said.

"Should we not take it home for further study Colonel Carter?"

"We better get permission first otherwise the General will make us leave it at the gate. I'll go out and ask." she said leaving.

"Daniel I'm going to try and pick it up."

"I've already tried and it's heavy. It might not be moveable."

Ford tried anyway and it did lift off the small pedestal. But he had to set it back down quickly before he threw out his back.

"Whoa. That must weigh about two to three hundred pounds. Probably more."

"Yeah, that's the other thing I figured it being."

"A ZPM doesn't weigh that much though."

"True, but we don't know how they stored them much less even know if this is a ZPM container. For all we know it could be a glorified paper weight that says eat at Joe's. I don't know."

"I do not understand. What would eating at a man named Joe's accomplish here?"

That made Ford and Daniel laugh.

"Daniel was making a joke. It was a figure of speech Teal'c."

"I see."

"General O'Neill says it can come back with us. Can you lift it Ford?" Carter said coming back in.

"No way. Not without a serious back ache or dropping it."

"He already tried and could barely move it." Daniel said.

"I'll have the General send another team to retrieve it then. Let's go back home and wait."

And wait they did. For two hours. When it was finally brought through the gate, the SG team bringing it along on a special cart was so exhausted and sweating so bad that Jack gave them the day off, after seeing the infirmary first. The metal sphere was brought down to Carter's lab to be looked at since it would take too long to look at somewhere else due to its extreme weight. The weight was found out at being just shy of five hundred pounds.

"What is it?" Jack asked looking at the strange ball sitting on Carter's table. The pedestal that was on the planet was brought with it.

"Really sir, I don't yet."

"It's something the Ancients made Jack, but to what it does…."

"Any ideas?"

"Not really." Ford said, and after a moment he added. "Sir."

"Maybe it's a glorified paperweight." Jack said getting strange stares at him including Teal'c.

"What? It was just a suggestion." he said shrugging.

"Ford made an interesting suggestion as to what it might be and I think he might be right."

"You said you had no idea's!" Jack practically yelled looking at Ford.

"Well, it's a long shot, but it might be a storage case for a ZPM. The weight might be something to do with keeping it charged. Possibly." she said not sure.

"Whatever you all think it is, just find out what it is then get back to me." Jack said leaving.

"I'm going to take these symbols on here and go find out what I can from my notes." Daniel said. Teal'c nodded to them and left to do who knows what.

"Well Sam, I'd like to stay and help but the General wants me to help them do something in the control room with the computers since you are working on this."

"I never heard him say that."

"He told me over an hour ago when we got back. Something in the system is acting up and he wants me to check it out. I think it was Siler or Walter that told him."

"And he didn't ask me?" she said sounding offended.

"I have no idea why? We could switch places."

"We did that once." she said smiling mischievously.

"Funny Sam. Real funny."

"Now that I look back on it, it was a interesting experience. Well some of it was."

"Ah…I'm going to go now. You call if you need anything." he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well……"

"Okay, I thought it was interesting, and more."

"Really now!"

"We can talk more about this at home."

"We certainly will." she said smiling almost wickedly as she gave him a quick kiss. The kiss lasted longer until the phone rang.

"Carter's office. Yes sir. He's on his way up now sir. Yes sir."

Ford rubbed her shoulder as she hung up the phone.

"I'll see you later."

Up in the control room he was working on the system trying to find the glitch that was causing the system to freeze up for several seconds, or more sometimes, every so often. So far he was getting nowhere and about ready to ask Jack if he could call Sam to come help. He'd been at it for over half an hour.

Teal'c was headed for Carter's office to see if Ford could help him with something in the workout room. Ford was teaching him new fighting techniques along with a few other people in a special training class. He did not know that Ford was in the control room working and figured he was with Carter, as he usually was.

Daniel was looking over several notes dealing with those symbols. He decided to see if Ford might know something since he was helping study on the Ancient language, he didn't get it very well, but he was the second most authority on the planet. Well, maybe not the second, but close enough at the moment seeing as the few other people were currently off world.

Jack was in the restroom washing his hands when the alarms went off. And the base shook violently.

Carter was looking over the strange device with a scanning tool. The scan revealed that the device had massive amount of power inside. The three symbols suddenly lit up red and popped out as though they just became buttons. She thought about calling Daniel when the middle split bringing the top up one inch. Lights went all the way around and flashed red. The three symbols made a clicking noise and started depressing by themselves as a low whine noise started increasing.

_Ford………_Carter thought closing her eyes as the last symbol clicked into place.

The whole base and mountain complex shook on the Richter scale of 5.2 as a massive explosion took place inside the base. Fires broke out as equipment broke down and sparks flew. Glass everywhere shattered and smoke began pouring out of practically everything.

"REPORT!!!" Ford yelled getting off the floor.

"The whole base has went on full alert!!!"

"I can see that!!!! Damage report Walter!!!!"

"I don't know. All the systems are failing!!!!"

"Is the gate active at all!!!!"

"No!! The system is completely down and fried!!!!"

"Close the Iris!!!!"

"We can't up here!!!"

"Dammit!!!! Send out the emergency evacuation code to everyone of the base!!!!!" Ford yelled as a computer system blew up on the wall. And then caught fire.

"What?!"

"Tell everyone to abandon the base!!!! Get to the first floor and get out of here quick!! That's an order!!" Ford yelled jumping through the broken window into the gate room.

He grabbed the manual override and closed the Iris then ran up going back into the control room.

"What the hell is going on?!!!!!" Jack said seeing no one in the room.

Ford came running up the steps from below and heard the evacuation order over the speakers.

"Don't know Jack!!!! The base is falling apart!!!! I've ordered a complete evacuation!! I'm going to find Carter and the others. Don't dare try and stop me." he said starting to leave.

"I'm going with you then!!"

They ran through finding people running for the elevators or the emergency exits that were ladders leading out. Some asked what was going on, but they were ordered to evac. They ran into a hurt Daniel who was headed toward them. Looked like something must have hit him in the head by the small trickle of blood coming down his face.

"What's going on?!!!" he yelled as they passed by him.

"We don't know. Ford's going after Carter." Jack said still following.

They came around a corner finding a blaze of fire, smoke and one humongous hole in the base. They could see that a good forty feet below them and more was gone and four floors up was gone. The large hole in the base was so big it went into the rock face that was once behind the metal and concrete wall.

"No." Ford said in a small voice and then as he ran for the edge. "NO!!!!"

Jack and Daniel had to hold him back to keep from going further.

"Ford we got to get out of here!!!!" Jack yelled.

"No! She can't be gone!!!! Let me go dammit!!!" he yelled barely getting free.

"You couldn't survive that Ford, what makes you think she could have?!!" Daniel yelled. "I'm sorry Ford, she's gone."

"I…..no….dammit….no!!!" he cried breaking down.

He dropped to his knees crying, bawling as he realized the truth. All the fight he had left him as they let him go. Even with the smoke and fires going on, Ford didn't leave for almost two hours when search teams were sent in. Jack and Daniel both stayed with him the whole time.

A couple of weeks later they had the gate running again. The loss of life was found to be at 52 people. This included Sam, Teal'c and K-9. The damaged section of the base was off limits until it was restored. It was later found out that Ba'al had placed that metal sphere there hoping that an SG team would take it home. They had no idea it was a trap and fell for it. Ironically, Ford's coat was not destroyed since he had it in his room on the base. His room was trashed as was everything else on the base but it survived. The tremor was reported to be a earthquake that just came through the region suddenly to the public. Other than that, the problem was kept quite. Jack was really thinking of leaving the SGC but the higher ups said if he resigned his post, then they were giving it to Ford since he knew more about the place than most people. That and a lot of people that died were of higher rank. Colonel Reynolds also didn't make it. Jack gave the surprising news to him and, well, it didn't go well to say the least. Jack reported back saying he would stay as the SGC's commander after telling then what Ford had said. He left out all the obscene and heavily vulgar comments that went along with it though. Jack's superiors had him promote Ford to a full Colonel and command of SG-1. He grudgingly and reluctantly accepted. A plaque was placed on the doorway to where the late Carter's lab used to be.

It read, "To those who lost there lives in the tragic bombing of this facility. This transgression against those people and their loved ones will not go unnoticed or be forgotten. They shall be avenged."

One month later…….

Jack was standing on the ramp with the Stargate behind him as he spoke into the mike on the podium. Everyone on the base was looking hardened and battle ready despite not wearing any weapons. Everyone was in dress uniforms or otherwise. They waited until the base was in better performing function and with the body count fully found before doing a ceremony.

"Over a month ago…..we lost a lot of very valuable people. Some….very special and others….very close. The attack on this base was too close to home. Way to close." he said slowly as he wiped his eyes.

"We….cannot let this go unnoticed. The Goa'uld will pay for this, you can bet on it! Despite our loss, we must continue forward in their name, for they would not want us to quit. They would want us to fight! To win. To stop this atrocity from happening to anyone else. We cannot fail. From now on, we fight harder, better, stronger." he said with conviction.

Everyone yelled a hell yes sir. Most of everyone anyway. He dismissed everyone and things went back to normal, or as normal operations as possible. With the death of several SG teams and death of SG personal, the SG teams themselves had to be reassigned. SG-1 now consisted of Colonel Ford, Daniel, Major Cheryl Peterson who was on SG-8 and Lieutenant Joseph Franklin formerly on SG-15. Over the next month the Goa'uld never knew what hit them. Whenever they showed up, usually no matter how many troops or ships, they left or died or did push the SG teams back but not without very heavy losses. Within two months they had taken out over five Goa'ulds. Ba'al was beginning to fear them enough he tried over several attempts to destroy them by sending explosives through the gate. He didn't succeed. Ford personally was becoming a thorn in the Goa'uld's side. The Tok'ra had came out of hiding and helped the SGC the best they could. So far they had four Goa'uld motherships on their side now and the ships like the Prometheus was being produced quickly with the new materials they were gaining after taking several planets over. Ford wasn't using his personal cannons much anymore. He was using either thirty millimeter machine guns, hand held fifty caliber machine guns, or his personal favorite, a belt fed gatling gun he could carry on his hip. Sometimes he used a anti-tank rifle designed with a clip. Hercules returned to him after finding out what had happened to Carter and the others, mostly Carter though. With him back, Ford became more dangerous than ever before and some people quit being around him period. Things certainly changed when Ford stayed in Carter's former lab and worked on a computer until he was needed for something, otherwise he slept, ate and spent his free time in there. He actually never went back home after she died. He didn't sell the place either, just left it sitting there gaining dust and continued to pay the bills on the place.

Two months later……….

The death toll on Goa'ulds they had taken out was at fifteen now and many Jaffa began to realize that Ford was more of a god than the ones they served or used to serve. The Tauri had many planets they had liberated and had turned into strongholds quickly. There was many new rebel Jaffa's now that they were converting or looking for asylum on Earth. Ford became known as death reborn or slayer of the false gods. He didn't acknowledge it though. He barely talked to anyone anymore unless ordered to or it was Master Bra'tak, Daniel or Jack. Ba'al was making many of his Kull warriors to try and stop the Tauri but so far he was failing and reports from the Tok'ra said that he was on the verge of losing it, going crazy is what they meant. Just last week, from intel they got from the Tok'ra, they went to a planet of Ba'als and wiped out the facility he had set up to create more Kull warriors. It was practically a massacre. Ba'al lost the facility in less than an hour and the SG personal only lost three people.

Then one day…..

Jack walked into the office to see what Ford was up to. He knew it was probably a bad idea seeing Ford was becoming more secluded all the time. He hadn't left the base in over two weeks now and had barely talked to even his friends. He walked in seeing Ford at a computer with his coat on. He barely took his coat off anymore either and was always carrying his guns. Jack tried once to reason with Ford and have him not wear the coat and all the weapons and seeing as that went bad real quickly he never brought it up again. Even Daniel had became somewhat secluded.

"Colonel? What are you up to?"

"Working on an idea. What do you need Jack?" he said emotionlessly as he continued working on the computer. "I'm really busy."

After the promotion and with everything else going on, Ford had completely skipped the rank stuff and called everyone by name. Jack as first didn't like it, but seeing as Ford lost the most out of what happened, he didn't bother and getting on Ford's bad side was rumored to be like going up to a starving, mad pit bull and taunting it with meat.

"Anything I should know about?"

"No. I'm almost done anyway. Soon I'll have what I need. What I've always needed."

"What is it you're doing Colonel? You've been in here for weeks now, maybe months."

"Big deal. I don't care. Don't have to anymore." he said still emotionlessly.

"Ford. You have to try to get over it."

"Get over it?" he said angrily as he turned to him and punched his fist through the table. "Get over it?! The only thing I cared about in this miserable universe was her Jack!!! Other than you guys she was everything to me and that bastard killed her with a trap I should have seen through. You may be over it, but I sure as hell am not!! Don't dare try that sympathetic approach Jack!! I should have been the one down here, not her! I know for a fact you've never forgiven yourself about your son, so don't go there!"

Jack knew Ford was border lining insubordination but let it slid. Ford refused counseling when the incident happened. Everyone on the base saw a shrink except Ford. Ford told the shrink she had only one warning from him to stay away. She got the message and never came back.

"Ford…….you couldn't have know it was a trap." he said slowly. "No one could. You can't change it either."

"Wrong Jack. I can. Now I can anyway. I'm going back to fix the past." he said pulling a CD disc from the drive.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple. Found out when a solar flare is going to happen which is very soon. Sam once showed me how the time travel thing worked using the gate. I'm going back to change things."

Jack thought about that idea a moment as Ford did something else on the computer.

"No…..you're not. You try to pull this and I'll have security…."

"Sorry Jack, you have no say so in the matter." he said pulling a zat gun from beside the computer and shooting him.

Jack fell to the ground withering as Ford picked him up and moved him to a corner tying him up.

"Ford, when I get free….." Jack said extremely pissed.

"I'll be back in the past and time will be changed so forgive me when I do this." he said punching Jack out, hard.

He slumped back unconscious as Ford left the room after grabbing another zat gun. Ford rushed over to the armory, knocking the guard unconscious along with the people working there and grabbed a few things. He then entered the control room shooting everyone he saw quickly. He took the guards out as he walked into the room. No one was able to stop him as he placed the disc in the computer and within moments the gate started dialing as Ford worked on the computer shutting the doors down in the base. He programmed them to open back up in ten minutes, not that it was going to matter. The gate dialed out as he finished working on the doors and other systems and then ran down going up the event horizon. A quick look at his watch told him he had more time to wait than thought.

"Damn."

"Ford?!! What are you doing?!!!" Daniel said from the control room.

"Goodbye Daniel! See ya in the past!!!" he yelled running through.

"What does that…."

Ford walked into the control room popping his neck.

"Hey Major. O'Neill sent you down to check the system huh? It's acting up."

"Where's the Brigadier anyway?"

"Lunch is what he said."

"Figures. Probably stuffing his face with cake and Jello."

"Knowing him, he probably is."

"Not healthy but then I eat a lot of chocolate so I should talk. Okay, I'll look at it Walter and see if I can fix or find the problem. Sam's busy with that strange metal sphere. If she finishes it or gets stuck she can come help us out." he said getting under the console.

Suddenly the alarms went off making Ford roll out quickly as Walter moved over.

"Unauthorized off-world activation!!"

"Close the Iris." Ford said taking over since no one else is around of higher rank.

"Yes sir."

"Walter, remember?"

"Right, sorry Captain."

The metal spun closed sealing the opening as soldiers piled into the gate room.

"Any teams off world?"

"A couple but they are not due back till tomorrow." Walter said. "Wait, the IDC is coming through. It's SG-1 Captain." he said confused.

"It's what? Open the Iris!!"

"Captain?"

Ford reached over slapping his hand on the scanning panel. It read his hand and opened the Iris.

"It might be the SG-1 team from the future. You never know with this place. We can't afford to not open it. I'll take the blame."

"You're the officer in charge Captain." Walter said as they watched the shimmering pool. It was several seconds in and nothing had happened.

"Maybe….." Walter began to say when someone walked through.

A metal clank was heard as something rolled down the ramp. A loud blast came from the gate room and the window to the control room shattered making everyone duck for cover. Ford just covered his face. Another metal clank came into the room as something was tossed in. Ford ran diving down the stairs as everyone else tried to move for cover. An explosion from below and above took place soon after knocking everyone but Ford out. He ran out into the gate room seeing someone running quickly through the doorway out into the base.

_Damn!!!! Can't get to the intruder alert!!!!_ he thought running after whoever it was.

He suddenly sneezed hearing it ahead of him as well. He ran up through the corridors quickly and spun the person around after catching up, ready to deck them. It was himself.

"What the hell?! What are.."

"You! You need to watch everyone's back more closely. And take better care of SAM!!!!" He yelled sucker punching his counterpart.

Ford spun around slamming into the bulkhead and was instantly knocked out. His future self ran away after that.

"Damn, I guess it doesn't apply. Hmm." he said still running.

Sam was getting ready to do a scan when she heard someone running up. She went to set the scanning device aside near the metal sphere when she felt the presence of Goa'uld nearby. She heard something about unauthorized off world activation and was waiting to be called. Somebody must have broke through security she thought when Ford walked into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ford you scared me! What's up?" she said picking the scanning device back up.

"Drop it Sam. And back away." he said pointing a zat at her.

Seeing her brought back enough memories he started loosing emotional control. Though Herc helped to keep him from loosing it.

"Ford, what are you doing?" she said putting the device down.

She felt the Goa'uld presence from him and it was beginning to scare her.

"I'm saving you." he said shooting her.

He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Forgive me Sam. I had to do this." he said setting her on the ground.

"I don't under…" she said slowly and sadly as tears formed.

"I can't explain. No time." he said kissing her quickly. "Trust me, I'm saving you."

He got up, set the zat's aside along with his personal cannon's and the belt, grabbed the sphere and ran.

_Damn, this thing is heavy! _Herc thought to him.

_Hey, I picked this thing up back in the past, without your help._

_Yeah, I saw that memory already. You put it down before you broke your back._

Jack came running into the control room hearing the alarms still going off and seeing everyone knocked out on the floor and a Jaffa stun grenade on the ground at his feet. The gate was shut down but he slammed his hand onto the palm scanner and closed the Iris. He quickly activated the intruder alert and called medical up to the control room as well as SG-1 seeing as the Iris code said SG-1 blinking on the screen. Teal'c came running in several minutes later along with Daniel. Ford and Carter had not showed up yet and he had a guard go find them.

Ford started rolling his unloaded coat around the sphere as he kept running for the deepest part of the base. He kept yelling to everyone run for their lives to the top of the complex. A few tried to question him, but he yelled it as an order as he kept running. He got to the lowest part of the base where the testing of explosive devices was done and rushed in, yelling at them to leave as he grabbed a young female airman.

"Sir?" she asked terrified.

"This is a very big bomb capable of destroying this base. Take this and use it when I yell." he said handing a strange crystal to her as he smashed another into the lower section of the wall.

The wall changed and started growing going downward. It was a Tok'ra tunnel being created. He picked his rolled up coat that was around the metal sphere.

"Okay airman, when I yell, you slam that into the wall here and it will close the tunnel behind me!"

"But you'll be…"

"Do it!!! That's an order!!! Then get out of here as fast as you can!!" he yelled at her running in.

After a few dozen yards in he yelled at her and she did as told. The area behind him started closing in as he kept moving forward.

Carter got up after Ford left and was really confused. She looked at her watch seeing it died so she looked at the one on the computer seeing several minutes had went by. She tried the phone, but it was tied up for some reason so she ran out heading for the control room to see what was going on. That Ford was hers but something was different, she couldn't figure it out. Something must have came through the gate and took him over or….basically her mind couldn't come up with anything that explained what he was doing and why he took the sphere as she kept running. It wasn't until later she remembered seeing stars on his shoulders that showed him to be a full bird Colonel that made her realize that was what she really found strange before he shot her making her so confused that she basically forgot the rank.

Jack was checking the camera's security to see who came through the gate. It was distorted so he couldn't tell who it was. A young female airman came rushing in explaining what she just did with Ford. He turned around quickly having the airman explain what she just said but slower since she was talking a mile a minute and with tears.

The crystal he activated ran out and the wall quit moving forward. Ford stopped next to the wall and turned around seeing the way behind him starting to close in slowly. He smashed another crystal into the wall again making it go further down and followed it. From all the information they learned about the bomb, from others they found in the future, any electrical currents directed at it would cause it to explode. Any tampering with it would cause it to exploded. Any attempt to take it back through the Stargate would make it explode. Any touch of sunlight would make it explode. He looked down hearing a noise from the device. It also was set to go off after going through the Stargate after a certain amount of time. And it did as he tossed it ahead of himself.

Jack was listening to her for the second time when the base started shaking badly until an explosion was heard with it. It was like a small earthquake that turned ugly quickly. The emergency doors came down all over the base seconds after the explosion, keeping the detonation localized to that level. The blast panel for the control room came down as well and they couldn't see the gate anymore. It only helped a little though as fire suppression systems as well as emergency power kicked in as main power failed all over the base. Carter ran in asking what was going on and where Ford was. Everything had quit shaking and most systems were trying to come back online.

"He…." the young woman began.

"He what?"

"Carter….he…."

"Sir? What are you….no. He didn't." she said slowly.

"I'm sorry Sam. He got rid of the bomb by taking it underground." Daniel said sadly.

"The Captain ordered me to seal the wall behind him with a Tok'ra crystal. I'm sorry Colonel." the young woman said through tears. She looked at Jack who waved her away. She turned leaving quickly.

"He's gone?" she said in a whisper. "He…"

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know what he was doing to be able to stop him." Jack said slowly.

She walked over into his open arms and cried. Daniel sat down rubbing his eyes as they teared up. Teal'c was down in the gate room and had been long before Carter had entered the room upstairs or heard about what had happened. He was holding the two Jaffa stun grenades as Ford walked in through the doorway rubbing his jaw. Teal'c noticed blood running down from his lip and from his head. Quite a bit actually, or was at one time.

"Captain Ford? Do you know what has transpired here?"

"I really wish I did Teal'c. I thought you might know."

"Are you injured?" he asked seeing Ford rubbing his jaw.

"Call it phantom pain. I can't believe I got punch by my future self. Damn, that hurt."

"I do not understand." he said after tilting his head.

"The person who came through the gate was a future version of me. Why, I have no idea. Was there an explosion on the base or something? I thought I heard one when I woke up." he said wiping the blood away with his handkerchief.

"Indeed there was. I do not know who or what has caused it as of yet."

"Hmm. Let's go see if the other's know anything. Hopefully it's nothing extremely terrible." he said moaning some.

His head had a dull ache from him hitting the bulkhead. If not for his healing abilities, he'd have brain damage or be dead.

"Indeed." he said following along.

Ford was still rubbing his jaw as he walked up the stairs. Jack was standing there holding Carter, neither looking in his direction. The wrong thoughts filled his head and he basically forgot the sound of crying he was starting to hear.

"Jack, what in the hell, do you think, you are doing?" he said narrowing his eyes. He emphasized the word hell, think and doing.

The first thing that got his attention was Daniel standing up quickly to his left as he walked up the stairs into the room so Teal'c could walk in. Daniel looked confused and surprised.

"You're….alive?" Daniel sputtered.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked seeing Carter was crying.

Ford only looked at Daniel confused then at the other two still confused.

"Ford?" she said slowly looking at him.

"Yeah." he said completely lost especially after she grabbed him forcefully. Forcefully enough he grunted. "What the hell is going on people? Who died?"

"We thought you were dead." Daniel said slowly.

"I come back though. Wait, why would I be dead?" he said totally confused.

"We were told that you died in the explosion though." Daniel said.

"Explosion? Okay, now I'm really lost." he said shaking his hands.

"That metal sphere was a bomb. You came into the lab, in your coat, and had a Goa'uld in you or a Tok'ra, then you shot me…." she said stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"Wait a minute! Time out. My future me shot you?"

"Future?" Daniel said.

"Yeah." he said then realized they were now confused. "Oh, you all must not know then. Okay, the gate activated, I was the only officer around with the highest rank and I had the Iris opened…"

"What the hell?" Jack said as the medical team showed up in the gate room and control room. "Why did you have it opened?!! What dumb idea went through…."

"We got the SG-1 IDC Jack! I figured it was one or all of us from the future. In this case it seemed to be……me. I never did figure out what he wanted though. He sucker punched me before I could find out anything. Need a clean up crew down that hallway there. Kinda a lot of blood on the wall and such."

The medical team nodded as they took the information and kept working.

"You hit yourself essentially." Jack said.

"Yeah. Hurt like hell to." he said rubbing his jaw still. "He broke it and several teeth. Not to mention he cracked my head open when I slammed into the wall. Thank god I heal quickly. I hate dentist."

"So he came back and got rid of the bomb then. Taking himself with it." Daniel said. He then explained what the female airman had to them.

"Hero to the end. Figures I'd do something like that."

"Well, that's settled. Let's go see what sort of damage has been done to the base and see who we're missing." Jack said.

"Good idea sir." Carter said sounding like herself again as she wiped her eyes.

"Hopefully no one was lost." Ford said following them out.

"Besides your other self?" Jack asked.

"Is that a joke? Because…"

"No."

The bomb testing or lockdown room for explosives was completely destroyed as was several rooms and hallways leading to it. Everything behind it was totally blown away. A large cavern was open beyond where the wall to the base should have been. They were all in awe of the damage.

"There's little if any debris. It must have completely annihilated everything in the blast."

"Thanks Carter. I didn't see that for myself." Jack said smartly.

"Yes sir."

She hadn't let go of Ford since finding out he was not gone. But she did now. Ford stepped out onto the broken ground gently. His boot didn't burn.

"I think it's safe to look further." he said walking out on the uneven ground.

He noticed a metal plate, a familiar metal plate on the ground. He picked it up and grunted as it burnt his hand. He tossed it past them as he shook his hand. Even with the force of the explosion, it didn't change the fact the center of the blast took place below. He looked out above the edge of where the room once was seeing a very big drop.

"You guys should see this!"

"We would Ford, but there is a problem with that interesting but really dumb idea." Jack said.

"Such as?" he said turning around.

Something smelt funny. Like burning rubber. He saw Daniel pointing at the ground and looked at his melting boots. He jumped and walked back over quickly getting back on the concrete section that wasn't damaged.

"Feet hot?"

"Not really, no. Didn't get that far. I'm going to go change shoes now though. I can feel my knives moving under the soles. They are probably hot though. Well, look on the bright side Jack, other than the fact no one was killed, this could be where the pool could be put in, or some sort of recreation area. If not, something can be placed here."

"Wait a minute." Carter said suddenly.

"What Carter?" Jack said.

"You said that you essential hit yourself, right?"

"Yeah, full fist. Would have took my head off if he used his full strength. I'm guessing Herc was with him and pulled some of the punch. Why?" he asked picking the metal plate up.

"But that's not possible. The theory states that…."

"Hold up!! Time out!!" Jack said signaling time out with his hands as they walked away from the blast area. "What are we talking about here? When you say the word theory Carter, I become completely lost after that."

"Really General, I thought you really tried to pay attention."

"Just because your future self saved us all, doesn't mean you get to be a smartass Captain. Go on Carter."

"Ford should have ceased to exist or…"

"Or caused a massive explosion or who knows what. I know the rules Sam, but I have never believed them. That dumb theory about no thing can occupy the same place at the same time. There is no actual proof." Ford said waving his hands. "Hey, airman, if you find anymore of these metal plates, bring them to me or put them in Carter's office."

"Yes sir." the airman said as others came to ascertain the extent of the damage. Jack gave them a quick run down of what he wanted then they left the area. It wasn't until they got near the locker room they started up again.

"Wait, there was full physical contact right?" Carter said really confused and excited about the information.

"Yeah, but that Doc Brown theory is nothing." Ford said as he entered into the locker room. He sat down taking his boots off.

"What theory?" Daniel said.

"It's a theory in a movie I watched. I think it's the basic theory about time travel actually. The theory states that if you were to go back in time and see yourself and touch yourself that two things would happen. The end of the universe or you both pass out or end up killing each other only. I think that was in Time Cop as well." he said rubbing his foot which did get burnt slightly. "Okay that's three, but you get the idea."

The sock was black and he removed it while looking for another pair of boots. As he put the boots on, after new socks, he looked up seeing them lost.

"What movie you talking about?" Daniel said.

"Back to the Future. About a teenager and a brilliant scientist who travel through time in a Delorian. I had it once too. Should have brought it with me with the other DVD's."

"Never heard of it." Jack said.

"What? You of all people should have! Wait, never heard of the movie Back to the Future?"

They all shook their heads.

"Not again." he said rubbing his face. "This has got to be the strangest, but most interesting universe I've ever seen. I'll tell you about it later, we should see about damage assessment, injured personal and see if the gate still works. Got teams off planet you know."

"It's off world." Daniel said.

"Oh right, thanks." he said.

Jack gazed at him thinking.

"You looking to take my job, cause I'll give it to you so I can go back in the field again." Jack said hopefully. "I already have some of those plans going on."

"You know what's sad Brigadier. You're being serious. And if not for Sam here, no offense Sam."

"None taken." she said.

"I'd take the job. But seriously, I don't want it. I love my life and how it's going, more importantly who it's with." he said with a wink.

"You're hopeless." Jack muttered leaving the room.

"A hopeless romantic." Daniel said leaving.

Teal'c had a curious look on his face as he left to ask Daniel what that meant.

It didn't take long after that that the two were in a deep passionate kiss. That night they never got any sleep.

The next several days were spent finding out the damage, injuries and seeing about the gate itself. It was working thankfully and the teams off world came home just fine. The damage to the base was localized to that region mostly and with the new space, plans were put into place to turn the new area into a possible pool for swimming purposes and maybe other things. Injuries were minimal since the other Ford was able to get most of the personal to run to the upper levels. Most of those injured were by falling down, rushing things or scrapes and bruises. Other than that, no deaths. K-9 was helping Doctor Lee with something when everything went down. Right now though he was back in Carter's office.

"So Doc Brown existed in this universe." Ford said looking at the computer in Carter's office. She was looking at it as well.

"And you say he built a time machine out of an old car that isn't made anymore?"

"Yeah, said that it was cool since that particular car had style. Broke down a lot though. I wish we had it though. That thing could fly to. Had a hover unit put in it we could use."

"So some old guy managed to learn the secret to time travel. And I can't figure it out." she said sounding depressed.

"Don't worry about it Sam. That was about the only thing he actually got right. Since I didn't bring the movie set with me, I have no proof of anything other than what I saw and heard."

"Well, I can say this, you have to be the first person that ever survived a encounter with yourself." she said chuckling.

"Funny. I gotta go. Got something I'm making. It's a surprise so no I'm not telling you want it is."

"No fair. How long do I have to wait?"

"Not sure as of yet." he said smiling as he walked out backwards.

EPISODE………………COVENANT

Takes place about a week later.

Two men were arguing as they entered the room. The building belonged to a very highly known man who liked to tell the truth, usually no matter the consequences. The owner was wearing tan slacks with a blue button up shirt as he walked into his office. It was very nicely set up. He was also known for making airplanes safer and for engine work on planes, from commercial to military. Glass paneled walls lined the place and his office area. A metal desk was in one section of the room near the wall. Behind it was a couple of pictures on the wall along with a thin monitor on a small table. A couple of orange chairs with a orange couch were sitting in the middle of the room around a small square glass table.

"Once you walk through that door, there is no turning back." the bald man in a suit said following his friend in.

"Oh, I understand Brian and I'm not having any doubts." Alec said grabbing his leather jacket off a chair and putting it on as he kept walking.

He had brown curly hair, wasn't very tall, maybe almost six feet and had a TV face, like he was born to be seen for news.

"Alec, it is not just your credibility at stake here." Brian said trying to plead with his friend.

"You're right there. It's the leaders of the democratic free world who should be worried." Alec said getting into his personal elevator.

"Think about the people who work for this company, the share holders."

"I am Brian. They have the right to know the truth, as does everybody else." he said nodding to him.

Brian seemed to sigh as he walked over and got into the elevator.

"Trust me. We're doing the right thing." he said pushing the down button.

Down below in his building, Colson Industries, reporters were all packed together to hear the news he was about to tell the world. Several of his ideas on planes were on the walls, etched in glass. Alec exited the elevator and walked over to a podium with several mikes on it as the people shouted and took pictures.

"Thank you all for coming." he said once behind it. "As you all know, about five months ago, our planet suffered a horrible tragedy. Over two thousand American servicemen and women were killed when a meteor shower disrupted global communications and hit an United States naval carrier group on maneuvers in the Pacific Ocean. I'm here today to challenge the facts of that incident as they have been conveyed to the general public. On the day in question. None of our satellites detected a meteor shower."

At the SGC……

Daniel was watching the broadcast of what the guy was saying on TV when Sam and Ford walked in. They walked in as Alec was talking about the satellites not detecting anything.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked being first into the room.

"Shhhh." Daniel said putting a finger to his lips then turned back to the TV.

"A news report?"

"Very important. Shhhh." Daniel said not turning to him.

The two shrugged at each other and then watched it with Daniel.

"Now I don't know how many governments around the world are in on this, but I do know that we are being lied to and the truth is being covered up! Ladies and gentlemen, there is life beyond our world. There are aliens out there and they have a technology far beyond ours, and they have been intervening in our existence for quite some time!" he said letting it sink in before going on.

"I have proof. I am giving the governments, off all the nations that are aware of this, twenty four hours, to reveal the truth, or I'm going to do it for them." Alec said then walked off with the camera's following and reporters asking questions.

"Well….there you go." Daniel said looking at them.

"It was bound to get in the open sooner or later. I'm guessing that this guy is not a…head case, since he wasn't shouted off the screen right away. He looks familiar, but…"

"No. He's famous and rich." Carter said.

"Like us?"

"Richer. We're in trouble. He would have to know something to go on the air."

"Oh man, I can see one guy in the FBI loving every minute of this."

At NCIS headquarters…..

The team, Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo and Agent Todd all saw the broadcast and looked at each other. They knew to keep quiet, but realized the truth might be coming out.

At JAG……

The Admiral and Rabb along with several others saw the broadcast. Only Rabb and the Admiral looked at each other knowing the truth and what might be about to come and that the greatest case of their careers might take place soon, short though it was.

At FBI headquarters, Fox Mulder was watching the TV with interest. And he had dragged Scully over quickly almost pulling her arm out of its socket.

In the briefing room SG-1 was watching a TV program that was talking about the recent information that came out from Alec. A large plasma screen was on a metal tray, with wheels. They just had it against the wall watching it and were standing. They were not seated at the briefing table just yet.

"For those of you living on another planet for the last twenty years…." a lady said with the picture of Alec in the background.

"That sums it up for me." Ford said humorously.

"Alec Colson, age 42, net worth $60 billion dollars, runs a global empire of companies including communications, biotechnologies, aerospace and aviation. He's number eight on the fortune five hundred. He holds over two hundred proprietary patents….."

"Shut it off." Jack said walking in sounding upset.

Carter did quickly.

"You know who he is. Some of us better than others." Jack said walking over to the table but looked at Carter.

"What did he mean?" Ford asked slowly.

"We worked together briefly." she said like it was nothing.

"Really? I didn't know this. Can I ask on what?"

"Colson aviation worked on the multi control systems for the F-302." she said as they walked to the table. They didn't sit down yet and she was addressing everyone now. "Colson didn't know what they were for of course, but he is a brilliant engineer."

"He's also a little nuts, isn't he?" Jack asked.

"You've test flown experimental aircraft." Carter said.

"I'm an man from another universe where…well..." Ford said leaving it hanging.

"We all go through the gate." Daniel said.

"This isn't about us." Jack pointed out forcefully.

"Well, in a way, it is." Daniel said.

"The point is sir, he's not some loony cult leader. People are taking him seriously."

"So what do we think he knows?" Jack said opening a file. There was a picture of Alec at a younger age near a aircraft. From the looks of it, a stealth fighter.

"Considering his credibility, he has something. Something that would prove what he said." Ford said. "Some who owns that much and get up in front of the public with what he says is proof…."

"I have to agree with Ford. Colson owns several Earth observatory and weather satellites. He might have pictures of Anubis's fleet in orbit or the battle that was over Antarctica."

"What I don't understand is how it could have come this far?" Daniel said.

"He's probably kept things quiet on purpose until he had some hardcore evidence. Pictures can be made, forged, that sort of thing. He might have a piece of alien technology that actually works. Maybe a zat gun or something along those lines." Ford said.

"It's possible. Unfortunately, we don't know what he has. Here's something interesting though, he's gotten the national security speech from the Pentagon several times." Jack said looking through the file. "Apparently the President has called him personally."

"Why not tell him the truth?" Teal'c asked.

"His personality was profiled and he was deemed a security risk." Carter said making a gesture with the two of her fingers on each hand.

"For obvious reasons." Jack said.

"Apparently his father was a newspaper reporter that was imprisoned during the McCarthy era. He believed pretty strongly in the freedom of speech and the right for the people to know what the government is doing at all times." Daniel said.

"Leaking classified information could be considered as treason." Carter said.

"All right, see if he can be convinced not to go public." Jack said closing the folder then walking off to his office.

"Without actually telling him anything?" Daniel asked.

"Right." Jack said as he walked out of view.

"That's not going to be easy." Ford muttered. "So, how do we approach this Sam? You know him better."

She looked up at him, blew out a breath and shrugged.

"I'll figure something out by the time we get there, I hope."

"We have all the major networks, over a dozen live radio broadcast, reporters from both legit and tabloids, all waiting for the next shoe to drop." Brian said as they walked past the personal elevator and into the other part of Alec's office.

They still had the same clothes on from before but Brian had his coat off. This area had two tan couches and love seat near a small bar. The other side of the room had a large plasma TV with two monitors on either side. There was a nice coffee table in between the two couches and love seat.

"Brian, calm down." Alec said walking to the small bar.

"Stock trading has dropped twenty five percent. We have overextended ourselves competing for that last round of contracts. That stock price is the only thing covering our debt." he said sounding desperate. He made it sound like the end of the world was coming. "And you are alienating our biggest client. We are going to have to start selling off assets to…."

"What does that matter Brian," he said pouring a drink. "Given what we know?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing I'm just trying to hold onto some shred of reality."

"Well you, along with everyone else is going to have to start holding onto a whole new reality from now on." he said walking over to him.

"What if the world can't handle it? What if Washington is right and we should just keep this thing in the bag?" Brian said sounding more nervous.

"Trust me. The truth is always right."

"We've already caused mass hysteria. You have no idea how much chaos this could cause." Brian said fearfully.

"Alec….they're here." a secretary said walking in.

"Ah, show them in would you." he said motioning her to show them in.

She nodded and walked out to tell them.

"It will be okay." Alec said handing the drink to him and walking away. "Lieutenant Colonel." he said shaking her hand as Carter walked in.

"Alec." she said.

"Radiant as ever."

Carter was in a black blouse with a long white skirt and a white jacket. Daniel had a green jacket and pants on with a striped tie with a long white button up shirt. Ford had his three piece suit on, not that it was easy to see with the large coat he wore. He had unloaded it first, with the exception of his two personal cannon's and a few clips that stayed well hidden.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel said shaking his hand.

"Oh Doc. I'm a big fan."

"Really?" he asked seemingly confused.

"Yes, I've been following you since your early career. The pyramids as landing places for alien ships? Fascinating."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." he said trying to avoid that quickly.

"So, what have you been up to lately? It's like you dropped off the map."

"I've been around." he said smiling.

"Ah and you would be?" he said holding out his hand.

He almost said Captain. "Ford Carter." he said shaking it.

"Ah, you're the Captain that got that special overlooking that married this lovely lady. Also inventor of some small computerized robot dog."

"Ah yeah, I'm that Captain." he said smiling. The smile went away quickly and was replaced with surprise. "Wait a minute! Computer dog?" _How the hell did he know about K-9?_

"Yes. It's something that I had some friends check into after hearing about a computerize robot dog being in the military. So far I've only seen pictures, but no patents or plans."

Carter tried not to look shocked. If he knew this, then he might know about the Stargate itself. K-9 rarely left the base unless he came home with them. Even Daniel was surprised.

"Were….did you actually come by this information?"

"A friend of mine noticed your little robot dog once when you brought him home. I also saw a paper once talking about him and his abilities. I have pictures that were sent to me by a anonymous source. I believe his name is K-9." Colson then described what he looked like. "Apparently, from y understanding, you're dog is suppose to look like the same remote one they used on a TV show called Doctor Who. Does that mean that show is actually real on some level?"

"Okay, I admit there is a robot dog," he said slowly. "As for the Doctor, unfortunately, he's not. Wish to god it was, but it is not."

Carter thought about hitting him. That dog was way ahead of any computer on the planet and has several alien components in him. She didn't like the fact that someone had taken pictures of them, it if was really true, but national security was at risk at the moment, not their privacy.

"But he's still in the developmental stage. Battery trouble and other things. It's still experimental. I just like Doctor Who so much I decided to try and create a working dog that looked like that one. And no you can't see him. Sorry."

"Too bad. Maybe some other time." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Brain Vulgar."

They said hi.

"Thank you for seeing us today." she said hoping to get down to business quickly. Hopefully he would show them what he had.

"Well, shall we. Let's all start with something I'm sure we can all agree on." he said walking over to the large TV with a monitor on each side.

"That meteor shower was a cover story. And a pretty weak one at that. Although under the circumstances, I'm not sure I could have come up with a better one." he said picking up a remote.

"What makes you say that?" Carter asked being a serious as possible.

He pushed a button and the screen changed to show a Goa'uld mothership come out of hyperspace near the moon.

"Nice." Ford said. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything but just pushed the forward button again and it brought up a picture of Antarctica during the battle scene, but too far focused out to see anything. He hit it again and again and finally with pride, again. This one showed the Prometheus with small ships flying around it. Detail was a little better, but not enough to identify any markings.

"Now that's not bad. Though I have seen much better Sci-fi ships drawn up." Ford said looking at it.

"Nice try, but I'm guessing that's one of ours?" he said after seeing Daniel look at Carter.

"We lost communication with twelve weather mapping satellites and communications for over six hours on the day in question. But when they came back online, they were able to transmit the information stored in the buffers." Brian said.

"Images like these can be faked." Carter said.

"Or made to seem fake." Alec said.

He pushed it again and a picture of Anubis's fleet was shown with him firing down at the planet. He put the remote down and got serious.

"I know why you are here Sam. The Pentagon sent you to make people like me look like a fraud."

"People like me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh very smart people. We have more than this. Now obviously I don't know everything, but I do have a right to. Everyone does."

"Anything we can say to stop you?" she said.

"Believe me, I've tried." Brian said.

"I think we are finished here. My secretary will show you out." he said gesturing.

"I thought the pictures were cool. I admit that I can draw better and if that is suppose to be one of our ships, somebody better go back to the drawing board."

"Right." Alec said almost sarcastically as they left.

"No seriously, the Star Trek ship concept is a much better possibility and idea. Stephen Hawking is working…" he was saying to Alec and then turned to his teammates as they left.

They walked out of the building and was about to discuss what just happened when Sam's cell phone rang. She pulled it off her hip and popped it open.

"Carter."

"Sam, it's Julia Donovan."

"How did you get this number?" Carter asked quite upset at the caller.

Ford looked at her worried. She motioned that everything was okay and to wait.

"I have my sources. Our camera truck just caught you and two good looking men going into Colson Industries head office in Seattle an hour ago. I just saw the feed."

"And?" she said as they walked slowly to the car. Daniel was looking at his cell phone.

"I was wondering if you had a official comment?"

"Yeah, I think your coverage is a little one sided." Sam said pulling her keys out. Ford figured it was some reporter then.

"Come on Sam, Colson's going to out the whole operation. You don't think that Washington can really contain this?"

"We'll see. I don't have to remind you about the whole disclosure agreement you signed, do I? The reporter from the Prometheus incident." she said walking up the driver side of the car.

Ford had made the Shelby Cobra into a red convertible by her request. It also had her name on the license plate. Their last name anyway. Daniel got into the back.

"Colson doesn't seem to be worried about going to jail."

"Well, he hasn't done anything illegal yet."

"We had an agreement. You said if something big was going to break, you would call me first."

"I will okay." she said sarcastically. "Bye-bye."

She tossed the phone into her purse.

"I got thirteen messages from Emmett Bergman." Daniel said with a smile that was not cheerful.

"Oh man. They are just crawling out of the wood work." Ford said as he looked at his phone. "I got nothing."

"Oh yeah." Carter said sighing as she started the vehicle.

She practically peeled out of the parking spot as they left and got onto the highway quickly. She completely avoided hitting everything easily.

"Nice job Sam. I see you've been watching me drive."

"It's easy with you as a teacher." she said shifting.

"How about we slow down now, okay." Daniel said seeing the speedometer said Carter was doing twenty over the limit. "We don't need to be pulled over."

"We'll be fine Daniel. I do this all the time now. Besides, the car is just about indestructible." Sam said smiling as she passed another car. Daniel groaned and sat back as Ford laughed.

Alec and his secretary were walking down from the third floor by stairs and came out of a small glass doorway coming out onto the second floor that overlooked the first floor. A walkway was around the edge. Another man and Brian was also following along.

"The switchboard has been jammed ever since the press conference." she said following him. "Every crack pot in the world is calling."

"I've arranged security for all of you and your families." Alec said.

"Do you really think we need to be worried?" she asked.

"I'd be more worried about the things we don't know at this point." Alec said.

"I'm trying to convince him it's not to late." Brian said.

"It is too late Brian. Too late for the world to know there was a large scale alien attack against our planet which was barely thwarted. Too late for the general public to realize they have been lied too by two different elected administrations about the very nature of our existence." Alec said making a point to not only Brian but the other two standing there.

"So we really are going through with everything?" she asked.

"I was really hoping the FED's would come clean." Alec said.

"I can't believe Washington has done more to try and stop us." Brian said. He really looked nervous. "Some sort of legal injunction."

"That would only legitimize our claim. They're obviously going to try and play this as if we can't be taken seriously." Alec said.

"We are one of the largest corporations in the world." she said.

"And we are telling the truth."

"Alec! It doesn't matter who we are or how right we are. They can stop us if they really want to." Brian said trying to get a point across.

Alec scoffed.

"Come on Brian, what are they going to do, hmm?" he said patting him on the arms then walking into his office. "Have me killed."

Brian looked extremely worried at that comment.

In the briefing room, again, they were watching that lady that called Carter earlier on the TV. SG-1 and Jack was there.

"Alec Colson…."

"Well he has to have something more significant than pictures, just like Ford said. I checked but no large pieces of the ships in the battle out in space have came down and everything recovered at the Antarctic site was securely watched." Carter said. "Nothing seems to be missing from Area 51 either."

"I've been going over the contracts assigned for Colson's companies for the last few years. I haven't gotten through all of them yet, but there is quite a few loosely related to R & D of new technologies we procured off world." Daniel said.

"Then he does have something. He had to get it from one of those." Ford said.

"We'll now head to Colson Industries." the lady said on the TV.

It switched over to the live feed of him coming up to the same podium he had started the whole problem from. Jack turned it up louder.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." Alec said on the screen.

"Twenty four hours up to the minute." Carter said looking at her watch.

"Yesterday I told you about the belief of intelligent life beyond our planet. I also told you that I believe several governments, including our own, have known about this and have been concealing the information for quite some time now. Yesterday, I challenged those governments to come clean, reveal the truth. But we only got silence. Which means I must present to you, the evidence I have." he said pausing a moment as a guy in the back spoke into a small unit on his shirt.

"How do I know aliens exist, ladies and gentlemen, seeing is believing." he said gesturing to a door.

A door just behind all the reporters opened slowly as they turned their camera's and other equipment to it. The door opened, a woman walked out and then a little gray alien with big slanted black eyes came out walking as well. It was an Asguard. The reporters went crazy as they took pictures and talked quickly. The Asguard blinked as flashes kept flashing.

"Well, I'd call that something." Jack said almost casually as he looked at them.

"How in the hell did he get an Asguard? Is it possible that he has been talking to one of them?" Ford asked.

No one said anything seeing as they were surprised as well, more shocked than anything else. Jack didn't seem to be one of them that was though.

"Hello, I was being serious." Ford said waving a hand. "That other Asguard, Loki, came and made a mini-Jack so is it possible…"

Carter shook her head with her mouth open not able to say anything. She just didn't know. Daniel had almost the same look. Jack shrugged and blew a breath out, then spoke.

"You know what people, we have a problem."

"Ya think?" Ford said sarcastically.

"That's my line." Jack stated quickly. Ford only shrugged.

"After yesterdays startling revelation of what appeared to be a live alien by billionaire industrialist Alec Colson." the reporter Julia Donovan said on the news.

A TV behind her was showing footage of the Asguard alien as it was being showed then switched to Alec talking.

"So far there has been no official statement from the Whitehouse and sources inside Colson Industries promise that there is definitely more to come."

Daniel was in his office doing work with papers as Carter was using his phone. Ford was using a laptop to see if he could locate information through…certain channels. Illegally of course. K-9 was making it so that if anyone tried to trace where the hacking was being done, they wouldn't find out, not that Ford was worried about being found out. Some of it was not totally illegal. K-9 was also digging for info as well.

"Okay, thank you Sergeant." Carter said getting off the phone. "Well, we just got a message back from Thor, as far as he knows, there is currently no Asguard on Earth."

"As far as he knows." Ford said.

"Yes. But Loki was here for years conducting experiments without the Asguard council knowing." Daniel said.

"Okay, here's a possibility." she said coming over to the table. Ford set the laptop aside finding little if anything. He had K-9 continue to look.

"What if……it wasn't really an Asguard?"

"Looked like one." Daniel said looking up from his work.

"Didn't sound like one." she said making a point.

"It's a clone. I'll be damned." Ford said smiling and shaking his head at the scope of what was really going on. "I should have realized that. It can't talk cause there's nobody home."

"Possibly. Colson did wrap things up pretty quickly without taking any questions." she said. "And it would make sense."

"But how would he clone it?" Daniel asked.

"If it is a clone." Carter said.

"As you said, he has several contracts with R & D for off world tech. One of them must have gotten hold of Asguard DNA. I have no clue how he managed that though." Ford leaning back and crossing his arms. "But, the Asguard have been cloning themselves for….for….a long time. Clone's have life but no brains until they are downloaded, remember."

"Yes. Thor mentioned something about that when we went and got Carter from the Replicators." Daniel said.

"Ah yeah, lets not go there. Anyway, lets go look through those contracts again Sam. I think we'll find our answer there." he said holding out a hand.

"Yes we might." she said taking it as they left.

K-9 followed along behind quitting the work on the laptop and shutting it down.

"The networks all want interviews." Brian said.

"Too bad our friend can't talk." Alec said as they walked to his office.

"We know he's capable. The MRI's show a larynx not too different from ours, but he doesn't seem to have anything to say." the secretary said following.

"They also want full access plus medical and scientific personal to verify what we say it is." Brian said.

"How do we convince the world of alien intelligence when this guy doesn't seem to have any?" she asked.

"We can't just trot this thing our on television with wild claims when we don't have any thing to back it up. Granted it's an amazing genetic experiment. But we don't even know if the thing is really alien." Brian said as they entered the office.

"What else could it be?" Alec said spreading his arms out.

"All we know is that the DNA came from the department of defense." she said.

"Look, we are trying to build a circumstantial case here. The more questions we can raise, the more the burden of proof is going to shift in Washington." Alec said as he went over and sat down behind his desk. "Sooner or later they are going to have to respond to public pressure. The media is going crazy with this whole thing, so let's just sit tight and see what happens."

"Well, Ford hit it on the nail." Daniel said as they entered the briefing room by passing Jack's office. Jack was already at the table. "It is a clone."

"Really?" Jack said looking at a folder that Daniel gave him. The others sat down.

"It seems that a Colson biotech research company was given a copy of Asguard DNA for sequencing." Daniel said. "Ford and Sam found out about it in a contract."

"We were trying to help with their cloning problem." Carter said.

"So Colson grew a clone?" Jack asked.

"They weren't told it was alien DNA." Daniel said. "It was meant to be a blind study, but obviously their research went farther than the contract specified."

"Asguard DNA is programmed to grow a clone into full maturity in just three months. But they are essential an empty shell until a consciousness is put into them." Carter said.

"It's like a baby in a adult body." Ford said.

"It did not speak because it was not capable." Teal'c said understanding.

"Exactly. They must have used what time they had just teaching it how to walk." Carter said.

"Well, the Pentagon has lost all patience." Jack said putting the folder down.

"What are they going to do?" Daniel asked.

"They want us to put a stop to it." Jack said.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not shooting him if that's what you're thinking or anyone else higher up." Ford said.

"No. Something better. We are calling in a marker." Jack said smiling.

They didn't understand what Jack meant. Ford got it after Jack looked at his watch and then around the room.

"Thor's coming."

"Bingo Captain." Jack said brightly.

"I figured that…." Ford was saying when a bright light showed up near the end of the table.

"Greetings." Thor said.

"See."

"Hey Thor! How's things going with…"

"The metal is slowly being produced as we speak. It is very difficult to get it into the shapes we need. Once hardened, it cannot be made liquid again unless under extreme temperatures. And those temperatures are dangerous lethal to work near."

"Sorry it's causing so much trouble."

"The trouble is minor compared to what it will be able to do in our war with the Replicators once we have completed our new ship."

"New ship you say? Is it named after me again?" Jack asked sounding hopeful.

"No."

Jack's face instantly fell.

"I assume a different name has been chosen." Teal'c said.

"Yes. It is to be called the Ford Primus."

"I should have known." Jack said with a grumble as Ford brightened considerably.

Ford shook his head. "That's changed Thor."

"I do not understand."

"On Earth, the custom during weddings is for the female to take on the last name of the grooms. Sometimes there are exceptions, in this case Ford took on Carter's name." Jack said.

"I see. Do you wish it to be changed then?"

"If you can." Ford said.

"It will be done so then. The ship is still many months if not years from completion."

"Bummer."

"Indeed." Thor said in understanding.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Alec's secretary said as she rushed to his office. She rushed in talking fast. "It's gone."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked looking up from the paper work he was doing.

"The alien! The computer's, everything!"

"What? What about the security…?" he said getting up.

"Nobody took it. It disappeared! We were just standing there. There was a bright flash of light then it was all gone!!" she said as he got his leather coat.

"Have Ron send out the decoy car and get my plane ready for a trip to Washington. Have it ready for me at the hanger." he said walking out.

Ford and Carter were sent down to Julie Donovan's new set to be the ones to tell the world that Colson made a hoax of the alien. Ford came but was not getting in front of a camera. They both went having to wear their full uniforms, Ford was minus his tie as always. Carter was sitting behind the desk with Julia Donovan sitting on her right. A man on the set was putting a small mike on her lapel as they got ready for the broadcast. Ford stood behind the camera man keeping watch. He had his armored coat on. The only weapons he had with him though was his personal cannons. He sensed something was up and Carter let him bring it seeing as he was usually right.

"Are you ready?" Julia said. She had a black blouse with a off pink jacket on.

"Not really." Sam said nervously.

She looked over at Ford practically pleading for him to come sit down anyway. He wouldn't though. He was camera shy which surprised everyone when he told them at the base. Jack figured it was for the best seeing as Ford was a classified subject in Washington anyway. Carter only glared at Jack for taking Ford's side.

"Try not to think about the camera. Focus on me." Julia said.

"It's not that." she said turning back to her. "I respect Alec Colson. I don't like being asked to discredit a man who has ever right to want the truth."

"And he found it." Ford muttered to himself. No one was around him luckily.

"And you have been ordered to do this?"

"Yeah." Sam said sadly.

"Well, if you want to go against those orders, feel free." she said straightening her jacket.

Music came on as someone counted down.

"In five, four, three, two, one…."

"We are here with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha P. Carter of the United States Air Force." Julia said as the camera started on her then moved back to show Sam on the TV. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Carter said smiling.

"Your background is Astrophysics and you're one of the militaries leading scientific researchers. We are all eager and ready to finally hear some reaction from Washington regarding the revelation made by Alec Colson."

"Well, first of all, I can assure people that if aliens really existed, and were visiting the planet, we would know about it." she said smiling. _Little do they know._

"So you are saying that his claims have no merit? We all saw a alien on live television."

"Yes, well Hollywood has been helping us see things on TV for a long time."

"Are you saying the alien wasn't real?"

"It depends on what you mean as real."

In Alec's car, he was watching with Brian as they drove down the road in a limousine.

"You noticed she hasn't actually lied once." Alec said.

"I can show you some advanced methods for creating realistic 3-D images that we have been working on." Carter said.

"By all means." Julia said.

"We have been experimenting with technology that makes it possible to create anything you can imagine, virtually." she said then looked to her left. A whining noise was heard then slowly Thor appeared until he was fully there.

"Wow. That looks just like the alien that Colson introduced to us." Julia said shocked.

"Greeting people of Earth." Thor said. His voice was slightly altered, having a mechanical sound to it.

_Way to go Thor! _Ford thought smiling.

"That's amazing! He looks so real." Julia said astonished.

"Though I look real, I have been created through the use of advanced holographic technology." Thor said.

"That's just incredible." Julia said astounded as Carter looked over at her.

Carter waved a hand through him distorting the image momentarily.

"It's just a projection. You'll probably be seeing technology like this in theme park rides in a few years." Carter said.

_I serious doubt that Sam._ Ford thought. _Even if we had the technology._

"Oh, she's good." Alec said.

Later after the show, Carter and Ford were there talking to Julia. She was not happy as she rewound the interview.

"It's not the exclusive I had in mind." she said turning to them. "But it will still do huge numbers."

"You're hilarious." Carter said sarcastically. "After everything you have seen and been through, you still care about ratings."

Carter walked a few steps away shaking her head.

"How did you do it?" Julia asked.

Sam turned around near Ford who was leaning against the wall.

"I've seen visual effects before Sam. I mean this was some sort of…" she stopped as a woman from the set handed her a piece of paper. "That was alien technology wasn't it?"

"No. It was very expensive, and I mean expensive, holo technology. I am one of the head leaders of the project. Ever watch Star Trek? We are trying to duplicate that holodeck effect. So far we just got what you saw done and that's really about it. We can create a variety of other people or objects, but only a single one at a time and they can't move anywhere as of yet. You saw that it only talked, but didn't walk over to anyone or anything." Ford said pushing himself off the wall. "It's all basically in the research and development stage mostly. I can't really give more beyond that."

Carter was impressed, though she didn't show it. Ford really came up with a good explanation that seemed feasibly enough to maybe get her off their back. It seemed to be working.

"Details are classified right?" she said crossing her arms.

"What else." he said shrugging. "Basically, it will be used to help train people better and such. Like a virtually flight simulator for instance."

Julia shook her head and looked at the paper in her hand closely.

"What it is?" Carter asked seeing the worried look.

"Ten minutes ago, Alec Colson's private plane was forced into an emergency landing after almost crashing immediately after take off from Seatack. The plane suffered a sudden loss of depressurization and loss of engine power, but was able to land without incident. Excuse me." she said walking away quickly.

Sam started to walk toward her.

"Wait, Sam. If you go up there, we might get blamed for this. The Air Force is probably are going to be blamed anyway."

"I…maybe you're right."

"I need something on Colson's wife and his daughters. They died in a plane crash when he was twenty four. That is why he started Colson Aviation. Let's go." Julia said sitting behind the news desk as the couple talked.

Sam's cell rang and she turned away from the sight of the news desk.

"Carter."

"Sam, it's Alec Colson." Alec was inside his limousine and on the phone. Outside the limo was people going over his plane and Brian getting looked at. Sirens were heard in the background. Sam closed her eyes then looked around and walked farther away to a more secure location.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. She mouthed to Ford it was Alec. He mouth back was the guy okay.

"News travels fast. It was close. Brian is still as white as a sheet." he said as Brian got in.

"How did you get this number?" she said then mouthed that Alec was fine.

"Oh, I have my sources. You know, the ground crew here found evidence that the plane had been tampered with."

"Somebody tried to kill you?" she asked surprised.

"Seems that way. Any ideas?"

"You think I know?! Why would I go on TV to publicly discredit you if I knew you were about to be assassinated." she said insulted that he thought she was the cause.

"To make sure that it looked like Washington didn't have anything to do with it. And a fine job you did to by the way."

She was upset by that remark and Ford could see it. Luckily no one was around to ask questions.

"I'm sorry. I was following orders."

"Yeah, I know Sam. I don't believe for a second that you were in on it. If it was our government, I'm sure you were just a pawn."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Look Alec, I can assure you…"

"It's okay. It's okay. It certainly wasn't my first rough landing and it won't be my last. I won't be stopped Sam. I promise you, one way or another, the world is going to know the truth." he said hanging up.

Sam looked at her phone then closed it.

"You need a new phone."

"Yeah. Something that can't be traced." she mumbled.

"What did he say?" he asked slowly.

"Ah, that he wouldn't be stopped from telling the world the truth."

"Wonderful. Alright, let's bring him in."

"What was that?" she asked hoping she didn't hear him say that.

"We bring him in, telling him the whole truth and why it would be a bad idea for the world to know it. He seems intelligent enough to understand why, I hope."

"His profile says he's a security risk. I seriously doubt he would keep quiet. If he knew where we worked and the things going on…"

"We don't bring him in, not ourselves anyway. If Thor brings him to the base, he won't know where it is so he can't do anything."

"Now that is an idea that might work." she said patting his arm. "Let's go."

"How about a hyperdrive for the Prometheus?" Jack said in full uniform at his desk. Daniel was seated on the left while Thor was in the chair on the right.

"That is something I must discuss with the High Council." Thor said.

"Thor come on. You said you wanted to get something nice for the President." Jack said.

Carter and Ford walked in. Daniel looked up from some papers.

"Carter's."

"You enjoy saying that don't you?" Ford said slowly.

"Very much. It's so much easier since you two never seem to be apart." he said with a smile.

They didn't say anything to that remark.

"So what's up?"

"Sir, did you find out anything about the attempt on Colson yet?"

"It wasn't us." Jack stated.

"We think that Colson might have Goa'uld ship parts that were salvaged when they came down in Antarctica." Daniel said.

"I thought we had that area of his background checked out already and found he didn't have anything." Ford said.

"Well, a subsidiary of his was involved in the clean up."

"Great." he muttered.

"Since it doesn't look like we can discredit him without having more trouble sir, I think we should tell the truth."

"Something tells me that Ford had a hand in this." Jack muttered.

"It's his idea."

"And that would be?" Daniel asked.

"Since Thor is still here, we have him beamed into," he said then pointed. "The briefing room and tell him everything. He won't know where this place is and won't be able to find us either when he is gone. We tell him why it is important the secret is kept and go from there. Hopefully he will get the idea and leave keeping his trap shut."

"If he does listen, think of what help he could be with the resources he has." she said.

"Nice. Well, Thor and I are meeting with the President in five minutes. I'll bring it up." Jack said grabbing his hat.

"Five minutes?" she said with confusion on her face. _There was no way they could see the President in five minutes being all the way across the…wait._

"Oh yeah." Jack said smiling as he buttoned his jacket as they were suddenly beamed away in the flash of light.

"Right." she said. Daniel shrugged and went back to his papers.

"We really need those transporter devices. So much could get done without a time schedule problem."

"I wish." she muttered.

"The only problem is we'd never be able to drive our cars." he said following her out.

"2:00 we go live. With the pictures, the pieces of alien ship, everything we got." Colson said to his secretary and Brian. They were sitting on the couch while he paced.

"Alec, they tried to kill us." Brian said looking ready to cry or break down.

"And you think that doesn't work in our favor?"

"Dying doesn't work in our favor!!!!" Brian practically yelled.

Alec suddenly disappeared in a bright beam of light. He then appeared near the briefing room table with Thor next to him. He looked around shocked especially seeing the little gray man next to him.

"Okay…what just happened?" he said scared.

SG-1, minus Teal'c was walking up behind him.

"Well in layman's terms, we beamed you up and then down again." Daniel said.

"Where am I?" he said looking around.

"The most secretly guarded place on the planet." Ford said shaking his hand.

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado." Carter said. It was agreed to tell him everything including the location as well, per the President's orders. "You know Daniel, of course."

"Ah, hi." he said shaking his hand.

"And this is….Thor." she said.

"Greetings." Thor said.

"Ah, so this is a real one." Alec said turning to him excited.

"Yep." she said.

"Well, what happened to the clone?"

"It will become a host to an Asguard consciousness whose physical body is failing." Thor said.

"Okay." he said still in shock.

"Now I must take my leave. General O'Neill says he will see you all tomorrow." Thor said then beamed out.

"Jack must be enjoying a private room in the White House." Ford said.

"Probably." Daniel said.

"Trust me, it isn't worth it. Jack would be better off in his own home."

"Master." K-9 said rolling in.

"K-9. Good timing. There is someone who wants to see you." Carter said.

"So this K-9." Alec aid kneeling down.

"Yes. He has proved to be a valuable resource and tool not to mention friend of ours here at the SCG. But as Ford said before…"

"Thank you Mistress." he said wagging his antenna tail.

"He's still a prototype experiment." Alec said as he reached out to touch K-9.

K-9 backed off then shut down. Before Alec was beamed in, Carter and Ford came up with a plan and told K-9 certain instructions to do when and if Alec tried to touch him. They were going to tell him to back off and that would have been the other instruction to shut down.

"Like I said, he's still being worked on." Ford said picking him up and putting him on the table.

"Good work K-9. I'll be back to get you down." he said whispering to him.

"I want to show you something else." Sam said walking over and opening the blast panels covering the windows. They came up and showed the gate room.

Alec looked at it seemingly impressed.

"That is the most important object on the planet." Ford said.

"We call it a Stargate." she said. Between the three of them, they gave him a brief run down of what the device did and was capable of.

"I'm okay Brian. I promise you, I'm fine. I'll be back in a couple of days." Alec said from a phone in the room they gave him for the night inside the base.

"I've got to go, alright bye." he said after the door was knocked on. Carter walked in as he hung up.

"Are you ready?"

"Well, look at you." he said impressed.

"Yeah, soldier Sam." she said like it was no big deal. She was in clothes for going off world.

"I get a uniform too." he said pointing at the bundle in her arm.

"Yep." she said tossing it at him.

She left and he got dressed. A few minutes later he walked out and they went to the gate room. As she knew, Ford was waiting at the end of the ramp, but with K-9. The gate was in the dialing process when she walked in. She didn't have anything but the zat gun strapped to her thigh, but she could easily tell Ford was fully loaded.

"We are bringing K-9?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, why not. I can use him as an excuse later for needing work on if you two are going to do what I think."

"Which would be?" she asked giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Flying." Ford whispered to her as he picked K-9 up.

"Ah." she said as Alec walked in.

The gate opened with the watery whoosh making Alec step back in surprise and somewhat shock. She only smiled and started up the ramp with Ford.

"So, ah, were are we going?"

"P4X-650. We have an off world base there."

"And how far away is that?" he asked as Ford disappeared into the gate.

"640 light years." she said stopping near the event horizon.

"Really." he said shocked. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through.

They walked out and the gate shut down and ended up in a underground room. Behind the gate was a wall with a couple of wall computers flashing lights. On the wall to the left was a couple of occupied chairs that were at a bank of computers. On the right it went to another room. The left side also went farther into the base where they couldn't see at the moment.

"Didn't feel a thing." Alec said happily.

"You were demolecularized."

"Welcome to the Alpha site." a tall, but not as tall as Ford, black man said walking up. He had some hair.

"Alec Colson, Captain Shepfield." she said introducing them. They shook hands.

"Well, it's….it's nice." Alec said looking around.

"Where's Captain Ford?" she said looking around worried.

"He was here a moment ago. I think he took off into the base. Shall I call him?"

"No. Just wondered if he made it here."

"So where are we actually?" Alec asked.

"Our last Alpha site were destroyed in an attack. We decided to build this one underground like the SGC." she said.

"The conditions are a bit Spartan, but it is our home away from home." Shepfield said as they walked off to the left. He was giving a brief tour.

"I guess I was just expecting something a little more, I don't know, otherworldly." Alec said.

Carter pulled her card out and slid it through a card reader next to a door that had the letter's R-3. It opened and they walked through. What lay inside impressed Alec. It was an F-302 sitting in a hanger. A very small hanger.

"Oh. Now that…..that's more like it." he said very excited but spoke slowly.

"It's called the F-302. Alien-human hybrid." she said as they walked over to it.

"And this is what the M.E.C.S. were for."

"And thanks to you, it's capable of leaving the atmosphere and returning." she said as he touched it and looked it over. "We used a number of these to defend Earth five months ago. This is one of the many advancements that we have made from the technology we procured through the Stargate."

Ford walked up beside her as she finished. If it weren't for the fact she heard K-9 rolling up she won't have even noticed Ford coming.

"Nice isn't it."

"Where were you?"

"Somebody had a question about a computer problem. I fixed it." he said shrugging. "So, I'm guessing you haven't asked."

"No, I was just about to."

"Ask what?" Alec said turning to them.

"Want to take it for a ride?"

He brightened even more than before at the prospect.

"I'll be watching from the ground. Take it easy up there." Ford said as they got prepped to go. He kneeled down and whispered to K-9 after they had taken off. "Keep a sensor lock on that plane and let me know if anything goes wrong."

"Yes Master." K-9 said as they walked outside. "Tracking now."

Back at Colson's office, Brian was standing behind Alec's desk and working on a pad in his hand. The secretary walked by, saw him and walked in.

"Brian, what are you doing?"

"Alec wants all the evidence that we have about the alien cover up duplicated and secured off premises." he said. "You can get started on whatever we have left of the clone research."

"Okay." she said then left.

He sighed and grabbed his cell phone as it rang.

"Volger. I know. I told you I don't know where he is." Long pause. "I have a meeting with the S.E.C. this afternoon." Another pause. "Don't worry. It will work." he said.

He was told more information then hung up looking ready to breakdown and cry.

"Beautiful." Alec said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah." Carter said from the front seat of the plane.

"Must be hard, keeping all of this secret. I don't know how you do it."

"I think of all the fear it would cause. The potential chaos."

"Ah, but what about all the greater meaning, of bringing this to people's lives. Just knowing that all of this…..this is out here."

"What's out here is a enemy so advanced, so evil, it's a miracle that we haven't been wiped out or enslaved yet. We have been very lucky so far. I think that most people would have a hard time living with the thought of constant impending doom."

"Oh, right, the old if you had cancer argument. Would you rather know you are going to die or would you want to live out your final days in blissful ignorance."

"Yeah, I guess I don't really buy it either." she said.

"Well, I would like to know, to try and cure it. And if I couldn't do that, I would try to make my final days as meaningful as possible."

There was a pause of silence as she debated something.

"You want a turn?"

"I thought I was going to have to ask." he said happily.

"Switching to co-pilot controls. Go ahead, she's all yours."

"Master. My scans indicate that the co-pilot has taken over."

"Is something wrong with Sam?"

"No Master. She gave him control."

"Oh. That figures. She should be fine then. He know how to fly. Keep me informed." he said typing away on a laptop that he had brought with him outside. Reports he was trying to finish. Sometimes he really worded them up just to bug Jack.

Alec did a barrel roll and a few other moves.

"So, what do you think?"

"Amazing!!! She feels maneuvers like a FA-22 and feels like a 747!"

"That's the inertial dampeners."

"All right, let's try this." he said aiming for the ground. The plane went into a steep dive.

"Master. The plane has went into a steep dive."

"Is it pilot error?" he asked worrying quickly.

"No master. It is intentional. Probability of pulling out of dive decreasing."

"What?! Can you do anything?!"

"No Master. Now at 28 chance of failure."

A screen came up telling Carter of a system error.

"Alec…"

The ground was getting closer.

"Alec pull up!"

Carter pushed the necessary buttons and took over pulling up hard.

"Probability of impact now at 56. Correction, the Mistress has taken over. Crash has been avoided Master."

Ford leaned back into the ground and called inside to tell them everything was okay. They said their sensors said the same thing and thanked him anyway.

Carter managed to pull up just in time as the plane skimmed the top of the trees. Several trees lost their tops, but the crash was avoided.

_I wonder how mad Ford is going to be? _she wondered.

"Flight this is Alpha command. Is everything okay out there?" a voice said over the radio.

"It is now. We're fine, thanks. We are bringing her back in."

"Understood. You just about freaked your husband into a heart attack Colonel. He was ready to come after you in another plane."

"Thanks." she said signing off with a sigh.

They got back to the base without a problem. A flight controller was directing her on where to park the plane. Ford was standing over near the doorway into the base with K-9 at his feet. She saw him but couldn't tell what he was feeling, his face showed no emotion. The plane stopped and the canopy opened.

"Well that was reckless!" she said taking her helmet off and turning the plane off as well.

"Ah, the 302 can handle it." he said as he took his helmet off. "I know. I may have not known it's name but I helped you build it, remember?"

"It was a joy ride. I took you up for a little fun." she said upset as she got out on the wing.

"This isn't a game Sam." he said seriously. "What you guys are doing up here, it is life and death for all of us."

"We know that." she stated.

"It wasn't much fun feeling out of control like that, was it?"

"You don't have to make your point, with my life." she said with some anger. Then she muttered quietly. "Now that I have one outside the base."

"Oh come on. We were never going to crash. Unlike my plane back on Earth." he said undoing his straps.

"I told you, we had nothing to do with it." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, someone did." he said getting out. "And if you think that…or any of this is going to prevent me from telling the world what they have a right to know. Then you're dead wrong."

Sam shook her head again and got off the plane with him following.

"So, what happened up there?" Ford said flatly.

"He decided to prove a point." she said.

"A very important one I might add." he said walking up.

Ford took a deep breath.

"I'm going to assume that you….talked to him then?" he said putting it mildly as he looked at her.  
"Oh yeah."

"Then unless you tell me otherwise, I won't do anything."

Sam felt better. Part of her thought she would have to call security to have them remove Ford from Alec. Even after all this time of being married, he still surprised her sometimes. Alec, looked confused at the conversation. She assumed he didn't understand that he was practically threatened with major bodily harm.

"Who are you really? You don't strike me as an average Captain." he said crossing his arms. "You're special in some way, but I can't figure out why."

"I'm nobody special. Just another soldier." he said casually. "Smart soldier like her, but another soldier anyway."

Ford never bragged about himself and that was another thing she liked about him. He didn't show himself off, by telling others about what he could and could not do. The only time he actually showed off was if he twirled his guns. Not many could do it the way he did and he liked that aspect. He did a lot when Jack as around, but on purpose, or used to when Jack was with them off world. This time though she felt differently.

"Oh no. He is really special. And I'm not meaning as to being with me. I mean as to what he does and can do."

"Sam. Don't, please." he said looking her in the eyes.

She was going to do it anyway making him groan as he turned away.

"He has helped the SGC in ways that I cannot even begin to explain. Some so classified that it would be treasoness if I said anything."

"What? He can do just about anything?" he said mockingly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. His I.Q. is equal if not higher than mine. He can do the job of practically anyone on the base. He can fly and drive pretty much everything we have created out there, including several alien vessels. His computer skills are so high that they rival me in some areas. He also has taken more hits than anyone in the SGC has since the program was started. Since he has joined us, he has saved not only SGC teams but the world with us as well in cases where without him, we might not have made it. His courage, determination, and bravery have far surpassed anyone I have ever seen or heard. No matter what happens, to him or anyone else, he never gives up."

"Enough Sam. I think he gets the idea." Ford said putting hand on her shoulder. If she kept going he was going to cover her mouth next.

Alec was impressed, the words anyway, if everything she said was real. He didn't believe she was lying and it didn't strike him as though she would on purpose either.

"Quite a resume you have there." he said showing he was impressed.

"Yeah, well, I'm just doing my part in the war." he said. "A war that should be kept secret."

"I'm pretty sure that you were lying about the robot dog needing more work. With credentials like that….."

"Yeah he works without any problems. He's fully functional, but he's not part of Earth's technology and that is just one reason why he can't be mass produced. There's a airman here that is having trouble with……..something. I promised I'd look it over with him so just call me when you're ready." Ford said giving her shoulder a squeeze and then walked away with K-9.

"Are all those things you said about him real?"

"Completely."

"What was that comment about the taking hits?"

"His coat is lined with a special metal that is practically indestructible. Most of the enemies we have run across, haven't got through him yet. Unfortunately, we can't duplicate the metal."

"Now that I find hard to believe." he said thinking she was lying. "Unless he got that metal from another planet…or from those little gray men."

"He got it from the Asguard. But it is so hard to create and almost as rare that they aren't sharing it with us, yet. It's not possible to create it here on Earth."

"Hmm. So why does he have it?"

"Well, he….did them a favor and….I can't tell you about it."

Alec didn't actually believe that statement, but kept quiet as they left the hanger.

A short time later………….

"Alec, there is something else I need to talk to you about." Carter said walking up the short flight of stairs to the Stargate. He was standing next to the ring looking it over. He walked over to her as she kept going.

"There's a clandestine group of private business men like yourself who were informed of the Stargate program, over six years ago by rogue elements of the N.I.D. We've tried to identify them and bring them down, but they are very highly connected. Former Vice President Kinsey has been linked to them. Now instead of going public like you, they have been funding various secret endeavors, all aimed at controlling alien technology for their own purposes."

"Which are?"

"You'd have to ask them. Personal profit, maybe they think they can do a better job of defending the planet than we can."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked looking away.

"Because I think that's who may have been trying to kill you. They have even tried to kill Ford, more than once."

That got his attention back.

"They will never get control of the gate if the world finds out. I'm betting they are the ones behind the sabotage on your plane."

"When I was young, all I ever dreamed about was flying." he said sitting down. She sat down with him. "I had every make of aero plane ever built hanging from my ceiling. And then….well I take you know about my wife and daughter?"

She nodded sadly.

"One of the down sides of celebrity, we have no secrets. Anyway, after the crash, I vowed to make flying as safe as it could possibly be. I really thought I could do it better than anyone else."

"And it made a difference." she said agreeing.

"But nothings perfect is it?"

"No." she said looking at the ground.

"Intergalactic travel, advanced alien civilizations, humans living on other worlds. I do realize that there maybe bad guys out there too." he said leaning back.

"You have no idea how bad." she said seriously.

"But in the end, we have to believe in humanity. Who knows, this might bring us all together as a planet."

"If we knew it would play out that way, then….." she said thinking.

"You're afraid that knowing about the Stargate would fracture the world more than it already is."

"Yeah. Not just stop us from fighting the Goa'uld, but end things for good. We've seen it happened on other planets like Earth. In one case, public revelation of the Stargate caused an apocalyptic world war."

"That would be the ultimate irony wouldn't it." he said almost laughing. She could tell then he wasn't taking things seriously. "You secretly stop the world from being destroyed by alien invaders only to destroy ourselves out of fear from the fact."

"Change your mind?"

"Not really." he said after a moment.

Sam sighed and slowly shook her head.

"I don't think it would happen." he said getting up and walking to the gate. "And if a truth of this magnitude, about the very nature of human existence, could lead us to destroy ourselves….then I would say we would deserve it, wouldn't you?"

She didn't agree, but also didn't say anything. After everything they had said to him and showed him, he still wanted to tell the world. She got up and had one of the airman get Ford. Once he showed up they went home. They came back and went up to the briefing room finding Daniel looking at a new report.

"Investigators now believe that Alec Colson created the alien hoax in order to divert attention from his real corporate financial problems. Colson, who still has made no public statement…" Julia said as Daniel then shut it off.

"Corporate financial problems? What is she talking about?" Alec said not understanding.

"The story broke an hour ago. The President has halted trading on the markets. Your companies stock had fallen 80, and the Dow is down 500 points on the whole." Daniel said crossing his arms.

"That's a lot of loss." Ford commented. _My money got it there. Not all of it thankfully._

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"What's going on?" Carter asked at a loss.

"The F.C.C. is investigating you for securities fraud." Daniel said looking at Alec.

"That's ridiculous!" Alec exclaimed.

"They're saying that there are irregularities in your companies last two financial statements." Daniel said.

"Why, it's not true!!!"

"I'd have to agree." Ford said.

This surprised everyone.

"What?" Carter said. "I thought you didn't like Alec?"

"No. I had a problem with him nearly crashing the plane into the ground with you in it. Beyond that I have no problems."

"What?!" Daniel said.

"Another time Daniel." Ford said waving the thought away. "Anyway, Alec's reputation is too great to be suddenly be put into this situation. He tried to reveal the truth about everything, this is what he got for doing so. It's a set up. The government couldn't do anything to discredit him without making it look like he was telling the truth even after what you did with Thor in that news broadcast. Someone wants him shut up and shut down. They succeeded."

"The timing is bang on. I am being set up!"

"Well, we have a vague idea who, but where they are is another story. But it makes sense." Carter said.

Alec was sent home and refused to sign the legal papers stating he had to keep his mouth shut. He was told that if he tried telling the world, they would deny everything and he'd probably be brought up on treason charges. He walked into his office with Carter and Ford finding Brian sitting on the couch drinking. No one else was in the building since it was near nighttime. Sam saw Ford reach into his pocket and she heard something click. She figured it might be a gun, but he never carried anything that small, that she noticed anyway. When he saw her looking he slowly pulled it out enough for her to see. It was a tape recorder. He put it back before anyone else saw.

"What are they doing here?" he asked setting his drink down.

"They want to help Brian." he said going over and sitting down.

"Great, do they have a time machine so that we can go back and undo all the mistakes we have made."

"Sad thing is we do have one." Ford muttered loud enough for only Sam to hear. She realized he meant the gate, but that was pretty unreliable and not a option.

"Brian….Brian? What is going on?" Alec asked sincerely. Ford and Carter stayed standing near the door.

"You wouldn't listen. You wouldn't stop." Brian said pointing a shaky finger at him then standing up and walking away from them all.

"So you admit you did this?" he asked not understanding.

"Oh, you go off on your adventures. You fly your planes." Brian said leaning back with his arms out from him as he spoke being sarcastic along with sounding ready to break down. The guy was falling apart and by the looks of the bottle on the table, he had been drinking for some time.

"You drop by every now and then with a bright idea. Ever since we were kids, you were biting off more than you could chew, and I'm always having to bail you out."

Alec was frowning with concern and confusion. They didn't know why Brian had sold Alec out.

"So you doctored the books!!!" he said standing up.

"I had to. I had to do something. I told you. We were over extended, the stock price was the only thing keeping us afloat." he said border lining on hysteria. "But you never listen."

"No, I don't believe this." Alec said shaking his head.

"Alec, who….who do you think told the S.E.C.?"

"What? Why? Why Brian? Why now? What difference could it make Brian? Once the truth came out….!!" Alec said on the verge of shouting.

"Alec, I almost died in that plane too! I still have a family. They tried to kill us." he said sounding ready to cry.

"Who?" Alec almost shouted again.

"Did you really think they were going to let you tell a secret like this?"

"Brian, what are you talking…." he yelled.

"They call themselves the Trust." he said quickly then sat down as though he lost his ability to stand.

Alec looked at the Carter's, but they only could shake their heads not knowing anything, not really anyway. The only thing they knew about the Trust dealt with the incident with Teal'c and the murder charge set up and Daniel having to tell them some translation. They knew they were the rogue N.I.D., but beyond that it was guess work how they were still operating, where at and with who. They both had sympathetic looks though. This was worse than they thought.

"Look, all I know is…..they are very powerful." Brian said crying. "And they think that Washington abdicated its duty to protect the planet. Maybe even caused the problem in the first place. They see it as their responsibility to step in."

Alec looked at them a moment then sat down thinking.

"We can fix this."

"It's too late. It's done. It can't be undone." he practically whispered.

"Brian, we will both go to jail."

"Yeah, but my family will be safe."

"What about the rest of the people of this company? What about their families?" Alec said with his voice rising again.

"Why weren't you thinking about them three days ago?" Brian asked looking at him like it was a sudden revelation.

"How did they know? How did the people that threatened you know that you'd cook the books?" Carter said walking a little closer. "How did they know there would be enough to indict you and Alec?"

Brian looked at his lap still crying slightly. Alec looked at Carter who had nothing else to ask or say. He then realized what happened.

"They got to you six months ago." he said pointing at Brian.

"Alec, they knew what you had. Don't ask me how. They had to make sure they could stop you. You were wrong, Alec. True or not, this shouldn't come out. The world's not ready." he said as tears ran down his face.

Alec got up frustrated.

"There must be something we can do!"

"You signed false financial statements." she said.

"No, I mean about the people who tried to kill us!"

"All I know is that they operate above the law and threaten people's lives before."

"Then we have to bring them down." Alec said with confidence.

"We have tried, believe me."

"Well, we have to try again."

"She said we have tried. I've tried with…" he said pausing. She heard the click of the tape recording being shut off. "Tried with illegal means by hacking measures. They have came after me in the past and failed with devastating results. Since….I've started working with Sam, I've made many enemies that have threatened many friends and other people. They don't care who is in the way as long as their goals are met. Whoever they are, they keep themselves very secret from the world and from the internet. Where ever they are, they are keeping themselves very secluded."

"Then how are you still here?"

"Like Sam said before, I'm special in a way that taking my life or my friends life would make things much more difficult for them quickly. I know the truth about things, where the truth is about those things, and how much damage it could do to not only to many people and this nation, but to the world. If you think the aliens being real is like a single nuke bomb of information, what I know would be considered planetary destruction on a global scale. I've only told one other person what I know, some things anyway. Unfortunately, the information I know only keeps me and a few others safe, but won't get the Trust to come out from where ever they are."

Alec looked at Sam and she only nodded slowly.

"I've got to try and fix things if I can."

"I know. You can call if you need anything." Carter said.

They left leaving their number. On the way back.

"I'm guessing that you were recording everything that was said in case he said something interesting or helpful?"

"That was the idea, but……Brian's family was being threatened the Trust. It wasn't a waste though. We can check phone records and all the information that came into this building over the last six months that wasn't papers. Hopefully I can find something inside the Pentagon or higher up, or is it down? You can't never tell anymore with all the secrecy and building of underground bases."

Back at the SGC…..

SG-1 and Jack was coming off the elevator to level 28. Jack walked out first with Carter next to him. He was holding his gut like it was giving him trouble but never said anything and no one asked, though they noticed. Ford hadn't had a chance to cook lately, so he must have had to make himself something to eat earlier or it was something else. Ford and Daniel were behind them with Teal'c following.

"So Colson has convinced Vulgar to arrange a meeting with his contact and wear a wire. Hopefully we will get enough to connect him with the rogue N.I.D. and then flip him for someone bigger. We're coordinating with Agent Barret."

"At the very least it may restore Colson's public image." Daniel said as they entered Jack's office.

"Well yeah, especially if it turns out that someone in direct corporate competition is pulling the strings." she said taking a seat.

Daniel took the other one as Jack sat behind the desk. Seeing as there was only two seats, Teal'c stood near the door they came in and Ford near the door to the briefing room.

"Unfortunately, without further evidence, Brian Vulgar's word alone is not going to be enough to undo all the damage that is already done to the company." she said.

"What of Brian Vulgar's safety?" Teal'c asked.

"He's under surveillance while his family is being put into protective custody." Ford said.

"Well, I guess the secret is safe…again." Jack said.

"For now." Daniel said.

Jack shrugged at Daniel when his phone rang. He picked it up saying, "O'Neill."

"You know, I wouldn't count Colson out just yet." she said. "He still feels really strong that the world should know the truth."

"All right. Thank you." Jack said putting the phone back.

"Bad news isn't it."

"Yeah. Could you hear that Captain?"

"No. Your poker face gave it away."

Jack stared at him a moment too long like he was thinking of a retort.

"What is it sir?"

"It is bad news as your husband noticed." Jack said emphasizing husband. "Surveillance just found Brian dead in his bathroom."

"Was it murder?" Ford asked slowly after too much silence was in the air.

"Unfortunately no. He hung himself."

The silence was eerie, again.

"Damn. Does Colson know yet?" Ford asked after about a minute.

"I don't know. More than likely he has been informed though." Jack said.

"We better go check on him then." Ford said getting off the wall.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"He just lost his best friend, everything he owns and has been discredited. It's a text book sign of what's left to live for."

Jack had both Carter's leave immediately.

They walked into his office a few hours later. There was several people still working in the building but no one was really around Colson's office. They walked in seeing he wasn't there until they noticed him in the small room with the bar sitting on the couch with his back to them. He was moving, some. As they walked up to enter the small room they both saw a nine millimeter Glock in his hand. He was just looking at it. Since Carter would have better luck talking to him, Ford stayed next to the opening to make sure if anyone came into the office he would signal them away. He silently slid his coat back on the right side to allow better access to his pistol just in case.

"Alec." she said seeing the gun. He didn't even glance their way even as she slowly sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry about Brian."

"Might as well have put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger myself." he said lifting the gun.

"You couldn't have known." she said watching the gun.

He looked over at her skeptically.

"You saw how scared he was. I know what his family meant to him. He was never going to do anything that would put them in danger."

"Alec…" she said slowly as she continued to watch the gun.

She knew if Alec went to shoot himself that she would be able to get the gun from him in time, possibly. He was really looking more depressed every second. Another thought going through her head was he might shoot her.

"He was my best friend." he said sadly and guiltily.

"He betrayed you."

"No." he said rolling his head. "I betrayed him." he said holding the gun in the air. It made her jumpy.

"Why…don't you put the gun down." she said slowly.

"Give it to me. Suicide is not the answer here. You want people to remember you that way?" Ford said with his hand out.

He looked at the gun then back at them.

"My life is over. Everything I worked for, everything I believed in, held to be true…"

"Still exist. Congress is looking into providing relief, the companies, the employees will survive." she said.

"While I go to jail for something I didn't do!"

"Back on the Alpha site, you said that you would like whatever time you had left to be meaningful, no matter what."

Ford figured that was something said in the plane ride.

"We are here to give you that chance."

"How? By making all the indictments about me disappear." he said with a wave of his empty hand.

"No. You would disappear." Ford said.

"Problem with a guy like me, is that there is no place on Earth I can hide."

"I'm not talking about Earth." she said.

"Oh no. I can't let you do that." he said realizing what they were saying.

"Believe me, we wouldn't be here without the approval of our superiors. The President knows that you were not responsible but he's also not sorry that you were discredited."

Alec looked away thinking.

"Please Alec, come with us. You can still make a difference. He who fights and runs away…."

Alec looked back at her then at the gun she was looking at. He handed it to her who gave it to Ford. Ford removed the clip which was empty. The bullet in the chamber he popped out and put in his pocket with the gun. Only once the gun was out of the guys hand did Ford breath more easily and so did Carter.

"Lives to fight another day." Alec said.

They both nodded.

"And no one will ever know."

"Welcome to my world." she said smiling.

"It may be one big secret you can never tell anyone, yet, but you can work with technology to help save everyone so you can tell them one day what really happened."

"I can live with that. Can't keep it a secret forever."

"You can fly the F-302." she said.

"With someone else this time though." Ford commented.

"Yes. Think I could get one of those dogs maybe?"

"You never give up." Ford said chuckling as Alec got up. "It might be able to be arranged."


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

EPISODE…………….SACRIFICES

Daniel and Jack just got off the elevator and were headed toward the gate room. Jack had asked a question and Daniel was giving him a full run down about something as they walked through the corridors and passed other people.

"Teal'c and Bra'tak believe that the only way to eliminate all the System Lords is to recruit as many rebels Jaffa into the fifth column as possible. Now, only when their numbers are sufficient would it be possible to rise up and unilaterally destroy all the Goa'uld at once. Even then, Ba'al controls the super soldier army which cannot be turned."

The alarms went off at this moment.

"Incoming wormhole!"

Daniel ignored it as he continued.

"So even if the rebel Jaffa army can take out a majority of the System Lords, there would still be a massive war to fight. Ishta doesn't want to wait. Moloc is continuing to order the deaths of all female Jaffa born in his domain and her underground railroad to Hak'tyl can't save them all." Daniel said.

Jack kept walking not noticing at first that Daniel had turned. He quickly ran up silently even though he was barely paying attention to Daniel anyway. Daniel kept talking and glanced back seeing Jack was still there. For a moment he thought Jack had walked away.

"Even now she is organizing a rebellion to overthrow Moloc. Now Teal'c and Bra'tak are trying to convince her to see the bigger picture." Daniel said as several soldiers rushed past them and went into the gate room.

"What was my question again?"

"Um, how's it going?" Daniel said as they entered the gate room.

"Seemed so innocuous at the time. Fellas!!" Jack said seeing Bra'tak and Teal'c walk down the ramp.

Teal'c was in his usual off world get up while Bra'tak was in a white robe without his helmet on. It was certainly different from seeing him always in Jaffa battle armor. The soldiers in the room left seeing as there was no threat.

"How was the trip?" Jack asked.

"I have been betrayed by those I have trusted most." Teal'c said with anger in his voice as he walked past them leaving the room.

"That good eh?" he said watching Teal'c leave.

"His mood is foul indeed." Bra'tak said as the gate shut off. "It is good to see you both."

"Bra'tak, what's wrong?" Daniel asked worried.

"There was a complication." he said watching Teal'c turn a corner.

"Ishta?" Jack asked.

"She is well and as lovely as ever O'Neill."

Jack just nodded like okay, that wasn't it.

"The problem I fear lies with Ry'ack."

"Is he okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"He is in love and plans to be married." Bra'tak said leaving them afterwards in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" Jack said after Bra'tak left. He got no answers though.

Ford had just left Sam's lab and was headed for the General's office. Jack needed to ask him something, what it was he wasn't sure. He was looking through a file he had to…exam per Captain duties when he looked up seeing Teal'c walking up.

"Hey…" he started saying as Teal'c walked by not even looking at him. "….Teal'c?" he said confused.

Ford looked forward then back again seeing Teal'c was already gone.

"Strange, wonder what that was about? Maybe Jack knows something. If not him then Daniel." he said walking off and looking through the folder again.

Jack was in his office working on more paper work. He was going to ask Teal'c about what the problem was in a few moments after he got some…important work done. He planned on talking to Teal'c over a game of ping pong later. He looked up to the knocking on his door.

"You wanted to see me Brigadier."

"Come in." he said still writing. "Take this to Carter for me. Do not open it. That's an order." he said handing a yellow sealed envelope over.

Ford set the other folder down in the chair next to him as he took a seat.

"So what's up with Teal'c?" he said looking at the envelope. It had a few papers and a small box by the feel.

"Don't know really. Something to do with his son getting married. I'm going to talk to him in a few minutes. Get going." he said waving his hands in a shooing fashion.

"Good luck. Teal'c looked pretty pissed. I'd tell you to tell him congrats but…"

"Yeah. I noticed." Jack muttered.

Ford walked into Sam's lab seeing her working on something on the laptop. Which was pretty common for her.

"This….is for you." he said casually.

"For me?" she asked getting off the stool.

"Yep."

"What is it? Something for me personally?" she said seductively.

"I don't know. It's something Jack made me give you. Unfortunately I have nothing to give you personally at the moment. I'm going to have to do something about that later though."

"If I get anymore jewelry, I'll be able to be a jewelry shop. Seeing as we work here a lot, it's not worth getting any really. I appreciated it, but I rarely have time to even wear anything but this beautiful ring." she said looking at it as she started opening the yellow envelope.

"What about flowers?" he said putting a arm around her.

"That works. If we can plant them outside." she said smiling as they kissed briefly.

"I can do that." she said after pulling away.

She pulled a note out from Jack. Whatever it said made her smile as he tried to see what it was. She held it close to herself keeping if from his site.

"Jack didn't get you…"

"No. This is something else. Stand at attention Captain." she said with a commanding tone.

Something was up and he could tell by the tone. He stepped away in front of her and stood as ordered.

"Okay Colonel." he said.

She pulled out the small box and a sheet of paper.

"For your outstanding performances in the line if duty, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Major." she said with a smile. She removed the Captain bars and put the Major ones on.

"Good work, Major." she said saluting.

"Thanks Colonel." he said returning the salute.

"Now about what you said about getting me something. I know some clothes that would be nice." she said suggestively as she moved into his embrace.

Jack was in the game room with Teal'c. They had just starting the table tennis game a few minutes ago. Teal'c really looked pissed off and Jack was wondering if this was a good idea. Later, after they played, he said to himself that it was a good thing they weren't sparring. Teal'c would have hurt him, badly.

"So when's this all suppose to happen?"

He dropped the ball on the table and hit it across. Teal'c smacked it back hard and it hit Jack in the arm. Seeing as Jack was wearing a black T-shirt, it stung.

"Ow!" he said dancing a moment.

"Three days." Teal'c said quite upset.

He didn't seem to care what just happened. Or if he did, he didn't let on.

"Three days huh?" he said retrieving the ball off the ground. "That's kinda quick."

"Indeed." Teal'c said gripping his padd with both hands like he was ready to break it.

"Well, they say love is a strange and mysterious……thing." he said serving the ball again.

Once again Teal'c smacked it into him again. This time in the right thigh instead of the left elbow as before.

"Ow. God!"

Teal'c didn't even make notice of what he was doing to Jack. Again.

"Ry'ack didn't even consult me before making his decision. It is obvious that this girl has made all reason to leave Ry'acks head."

Jack picked the ball back up.

"I once thought that about Carter. Anyway, zero serving three."

"Serving eight."

"Eight." Jack said shooting the ball. Teal'c smacked it back again this time hitting his crotch.

"Oh!" he said then grabbed the ball off the ground slowly. He didn't let on that he was hurting as he spoke.

"So what does Ishta have to say to all of this?" he asked tossing the ball to Teal'c. He had to grimace though because of the pain. He was beginning to think about giving up.

"Ishta believes that tradition should persist at all cost, especially in the face of oppression."

"I see." Jack said getting ready.

Teal'c shot and it passed by him quickly. He turned looking at it on the ground.

"Ry'ack is too young to know what love is O'Neill, or how it inevitably weakens a warriors resolve."

_Doesn't stop Ford._ Jack thought. _If anything, he's gotten better, and worse._

"Look T, I'm not going to tell you how to raise your kid, but I have always found that sticking your fingers in your ears and humming solves a whole slew of problems." he said with a wave of his arms.

Teal'c looked down smiling. "What good am I as a father O'Neill if I cannot stop my son from making this crucial mistake?"

The alarms went off suddenly before Jack could comment. Which was going to be about Ford and Carter's marriage and something about what he used to have.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter's voice said.

Teal'c tossed the ball to Jack who waited a moment then shot the ball across as Teal'c walked away.

"Got one." he said before leaving.

"Got the IDC yet Walter?"

"Yes Major. It's Ishta." Walter said. "And congratulations."

"Thanks. Open the Iris. You know, I just realized I've never met her." Ford said as Teal'c and Jack walked in.

He informed Walter and a few others about the promotion as he entered the gate room. He was there to help someone with some computer trouble and was the highest ranking officer there at the moment when the gate activated.

"Who is it?" Jack asked seeing the Iris open.

"It's your friend Ishta, Teal'c. Come on, you can introduce me." Ford said waving Teal'c to follow.

Jack pushed past them going ahead as he buttoned his shirt up. Ford only laughed lightly as he shook his head and continue to follow. The gate shut off as they entered the room and two ladies walked down. They both bowed slightly as Teal'c usually did.

"Greetings!" Jack said.

Teal'c did bow to them. Ford did the same, mostly out of respect, which they noticed.

"There is a urgent matter we must discuss. Hak'tyl may have been compromised." Ishta said.

Jack looked back at Teal'c who did nothing.

"Alright then. Let's go up to the briefing room to talk. Airman, go get the other two members of SG-1."

The airman nodded and ran off.

"Ishta, this is the other member of SG-1 that you haven't met." Jack said pointing at Ford.

"You must be this Ford we have heard about." she said having to look up to see his face.

"Ah, yeah. Depends on what you've heard though." he said rubbing the back of his head as they walked up to the room. For some reason she seemed…familiar.

"That not even death has stopped you from saving your friends and comrades. That you have taken several waves of Jaffa troops out with your bare hands." the dark haired lady said with passion and fury in her voice. It sounded like he had a fan. "With weapons that no enemy can match you have defeated many warriors in the heat of battle!"

Ford was standing at the top of the stairs that was in the briefing room. He just stopped, looking…well shocked or something.

"Well Major." Jack said slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you're well known! And have a fan."

"Ah, most of that is true." he said slowly.

At the fan comment he glared at Jack who backed off smiling.

"I am honored to meet you." Ishta said bowing.

"Thanks, but I no one big, just another warrior you could say. I am the one that is honored to met you." he said shaking her offered hand.

"Interesting. You are like no man I have ever met."

"And won't meet again anywhere." Jack pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

Jack would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Ford was married to Carter. It sounded like a lame pick up line.

"No. This is my first time seeing you." she said as she took her seat as the other two members of SG-1 came in.

"Strange. You seem familiar. Must be something about my past. Never mind." he said sitting next to Sam who entered the room only second ago.

He knew he'd seen her before. He could swear his life on it. And it was driving him nuts seeing as he could swear he saw her recently. Sam could tell something was on his mind, but not what and was confused at what he was just talking about seeing as she caught the tail end of what he was saying.

Daniel and Teal'c sat on his right while Bra'tak, Ishta, and her friend sat on the other side.

"Ishta believes that their planet has been compromised." Jack said telling them why Ishta was here.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked.

"Yesterday we were to meet one of our contacts." Ishta said. "A high priestess stationed in Moloch's temple. She failed to appear at the allotted time."

"You must evacuate immediately." Teal'c said.

"I agree." she said looking at him. "But we know not of another uninhabited planet like Hak'tyl. Hiding a large population of female warriors and children on a planet in Moloch's domain is difficult and dangerous."

"Oh, I'm sure we can help you folks out. Carter's?" Jack said looking at them. He noticed Ford had a strange look on his face like he was concentrating on something and didn't notice Jack was asking them both a question. He'd ask him later, but he figured it had to do with that question he asked Ishta.

"No problem. We have a number of possible world on record, but they should be explored more thoroughly before you take up permanent residence. Ford and I shouldn't have any trouble finding a new planet." she said looking at Ishta.

Ishta nodded. "If Moloch is aware of our location, then every moment my people remain on Hak'tyl puts them at risk." she said looking at Jack. Everyone looked at Jack.

"Oh, um….you're welcome to stay here." he said after being watched.

Ishta nodded.

"I'll go start the paper work." he said getting up quickly.

The others got up after a few moments and left. It wasn't long and the temporary transfer of the female warriors and children was approved. Ford and Carter were at the base of the ramp as Ishta's people came through. They brought with them many things, including horses.

"So, I see you got promoted."

"Yeah. I wasn't even looking for one either." Ford said as Daniel walked over to them after getting through the mass of people.

"Interesting."

"Colonel Carter. Doctor Jackson!"

They turned to see Ry'ack and a woman with him. Apparently the women he was to marry.

"Ry'ack it's good to see you." Carter said.

"This is my Sim'ka. Kar'yn." he said.

"Ry'ack. Stop using those old terms, we are betrothed. It is an honor to meet the friends of my husband to be." she said.

"Right back at you." Daniel said.

"Is she not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" he asked.

"Stop embarrassing me. I am not an object to be worshipped." she said displeased.

_Thank god she stepped in there. _Ford thought. _I didn't really want to answer that._

"Thank you for agreeing to host our ceremony." Ry'ack said changing the subject. It looked like he didn't want to cause a scene much less get on his soon to be wife's bad side. "It will be an honor to be betrothed among friends."

"The weddings to be held here?" Ford said amazed.

"Of course. Ishta said it may take sometime for you to find a considerable planet for us." Kar'yn said. "We are to be married in three days."

Carter could only smile through all of it as did the other two, but they all thought this was not going to work out well. Especially with Teal'c having trouble with it.

"Ry'ack." she said pulling him.

"Excuse us." he said as they walked off.

"They're having the wedding here?" Daniel said smiling at others that came through.

"Yeah." Carter said doing the same.

"That's what they said." Ford muttered.

"Does Jack know about this?" Daniel asked looking at them worried.

"I really doubt it. We better get looking for a planet Sam, and quick." Ford said grabbing her shoulder gently. She grabbed his hand and agreed.

"He'll be coming after us when he gets this news. See you later Daniel."  
"Good luck, you'll need it."

Jack was working on, what he was always doing in his office, paperwork, when his door was knocked on.

"Come in." he said not looking up at first. When he did. "Bra'tak."

Bra'tak only smiled as he entered the room further but didn't sit down.

"What is that smell?" Jack asked.

He looked confused then figured it out.

"I believe that is the horses O'Neill."

Jack nodded slightly. "Ah."

"The warriors of Hak'tyl are grateful for your generosity."

"Well, you know me. Always willing to help those who….need help." he said setting the pen down.

"You are indeed a wise and gracious leader General O'Neill of Minnesota."

"Sit down you old coot. What?"

Bra'tak did so.

"I am to initiate the rite of everlasting union between Ry'ack and Kar'yn. I have consulted with Ishta on the matter. And despite the evacuation of Hak'tyl, she wishes to proceed with the wedding as planned." He paused. "And as scheduled."

"Meaning here?" Jack said not liking where this was going.

"A more suitable world is not likely to be found in time. Delaying the ceremony would only grant another victory to Moloch's tyranny."

"You know the approval it took to get hold of 'Tailgate Tuesdays' huh?"

Bra'tak gave him a confused look.

"They'll be cake?"

Bra'tak smiled and nodded yes. Jack decided to have Ford make it later along with a few other things. Ford wasn't all that thrilled with the idea, but he'd do it.

Ford and Carter were on the system looking for a suitable world. K-9 was searching the files they had as well. During the meeting upstairs earlier she noticed that Ford was looking at Ishta. Ford never really looked at other women, at least not the way he looked at her. Actually he only looked at other women in a professional way, though with Janet he kinda looked at her in a loving way. Kinda like a younger sister. Needless to say, she had a twinge of jealousy and had to ask him what was going on. Luckily not many people were in the room and those that were, were not really near them.

"So Ford, what was it that made you look at Ishta so closely?" she said trying to make it look like a casual question.

"She's someone I've seen before…or met maybe. For the life of me, I could swear I've seen her recently too. I don't know where and it's driving me nuts." he said with a grunt of frustration.

"I thought you never met her before?" she said still looking at the screen.

"I haven't, or so she says." he said waving his right hand. "I could…no, I know I have seen her before. Something about her face…"

Sam asked something she had never asked before to see if she could…throw him or at least see if he was really paying attention.

"You consider her…attractive?"

"No contest compared to you." he said kissing her neck lightly. It was enough to send shivers down her spine and took everything she had not to lean into it. "It must be something that I saw in my past. But it seems more recent, oh forget it. Not important. Hey what about this planet?"

Ishta was in her temporary room on the base and had set it up to her liking. She was moving a few objects around when Teal'c walked in. He closed the door as she placed a candle down.

"You have been avoiding me."

"You have indicted that I am not worthy of your presence." she said getting up and moving to her trunk to grab other things.

"How so?"

"Your refusal to bless this union is a insult to Kar'yn and me."

"That is not what I intended. Ry'ack has pledged to help lead the Jaffa in the battle against the Goa'uld."

"As have I and my people!" she stated sharply as she looked at him. She looked back at her trunk as she removed clothes. "A warrior is always stronger with another at his side. So you must believe Kar'yn to be an unworthy warrior, and I'm at fault because I'm her teacher."

"Ishta, this is not about you. Soon enough Ry'ack will have to choose between that of his responsibility to his family and to that of his cause, just as I once did. I merely believe that he is young and has much time ahead and need not undertake decisions so soon."

"In the same way that Ry'ack has no say in your decision, you have no say in his." she said turning to him again. She walked over slowly sounding on the verge of crying as she spoke.

"None of us choose oppression at the hand of the Goa'uld, nor what must be done to free ourselves from it. But we must not sacrifice that which makes us Jaffa! I have organized both men and woman, to fight together, to rise up against Moloc." she said fiercely. She turned away from him.

"Maybe once we are free of his tyranny, you will see we are worthy of your war."

Teal'c had been listening and had not moved except putting his hand behind his back and did little else but wait till she was done.

"Overthrowing Moloc alone will ultimately prove nothing. Were he to fall, his armies and worlds would simply be usurped by another Goa'uld."

"I cannot stand idly by and watch more of my sisters slain at the hand of Moloc!" she said hitting her trunk. She turned back to him yelling. "While you, and the so called leaders of the Jaffa rebellion, you plot and you scheme and you ultimately do nothing!"

"You have no wish to fight side by side. Only to control and dominate!" he said barely keeping his anger in check.

She on the other hand was losing it and was still on the verge of crying.

"As my sisters have been for generations!!!"

"As you will continue to be because of your shortsightedness!"

"I will not rest until Moloc is dead!"

"I will not rest until all the Goa'uld are dead." Teal'c said.

He then turned and left the room leaving her to think about what she was doing, hopefully.

Ford and Carter were walking down a corridor. They had looked through several worlds, the computer read outs anyway and was still needing to look further, possibly in case one they did find didn't work out. K-9 was currently still looking for that reason.

"So, if possibly is there anywhere you wanted to go tonight or did you just want to have me cook something special?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm. Well, how about we just eat here later, then go home and have some fun."

"I like the sound of …"

Jack came out of a adjacent corridor and grabbed Carter's arm startling both of them.

"They want a what?!" he asked with surprise and shock.

"Jack, you want to back off." Ford said pointing at his hand on her arm.

"Sorry." he said letting go quickly. "Anyway…"

"A goat sir." she said after he let go.

She resisted the urge to rub her arm as they started walking again. _Damn, I was really enjoying that conversation. _She thought to herself.

She could easily tell Ford was too, until Jack arrived and ruined the moment.

"You can tell them that lamb is far less gamey." Jack said.

They had to move so a small girl could run past them.

"They want it for a ritual sacrifice." Carter said.

"Yeah, well you can tell them that is not going to happen. I know, tell them about your husbands excellent cooking!" he said as they passed several children playing what looked to be jacks on the floor.

"I can try sir." she said chuckling.

"They can have a piñata! They're always fun." Jack said quickly seeing as Ford looked ready to object to being volunteered, again.

They had to press against the wall to allow a horse to go by. It stopped though and nuzzled Ford.

"Oh no." Ford muttered as the horse seemed to be looking for something on him. It was getting it's mouth close to his face as he tried pushing it away. "Go away horse."

Jack patted it on the hind quarters and it moved on.

"Thanks." he muttered as it moved down the corridor slowly being pulled by some woman from Ishta's people.

"Why did it seem to…love you Major?"

"Probably smelled the sugar donut I had earlier or it's just cause animals like me. And good grief Jack! Cooking for people I will do, but a couple hundred of them! Sorry, not happening." he said forcefully. "I'd be in the kitchen for days. I said I'd make a few cakes and a few other large dishes, but beyond doing personal things for everyone, no. I don't have the time much less patience."

"Okay, okay. Onto the bigger question now, please tell me you two have found a planet?" he said holding his hands out like he was begging.

"We scouted one yesterday that Ishta seems comfortable with. Fresh water. Stable climate." she said.

"Good, when's moving day?"

"Ishta said it will take about a week to make a livable camp area or building, something along those lines." Ford said as they started walking again.

"A week?!" he said as several of the women that followed Ishta walked by.

Jack turned looking at them as they kept going. Ford and Carter spun him back around quickly.

"Yes sir, also the wedding ceremony is still going to take place here." Sam said.

"Either of you seen Teal'c?" he said brushing off their turning him around gesture.

"I think he locked himself in his room." Sam said.

"That chicken." Jack said as they kept walking.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Ford said.

"Well…."

"Privately Jack." he said after Jack looked ready to follow. "I'll catch up with you later Sam."

"Any idea what he might say to Teal'c?" Jack asked after Ford was out of sight.

"Really, I'm not sure sir. Could be something helpful, if not maybe Daniel can try."

Ford had went to find Teal'c, but he wasn't in his room. He asked around and went to the training room, weight room, several names went for the place depending on who you talked to. Someone said they thought he was there, but he wasn't Ford could tell as he walked around and asked. He started to leave when one of the female warriors called out to him.

"Ford Carter!"

"Yes." he said turning around.

Several airmen were in the room working out along with the female warriors including several other members of other SG teams. Daniel was in the room lifting weights and stopped to see what was going on, though he made it look like he was still working out. Ford hadn't noticed he was in the room yet, from what he could tell anyway.

"I wish to spar with you." the lady that was considered Ishta's right hand. "Do you accept my challenge?"

_Oh great. How did I get myself into this one or I should say out of it?_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

Most if not everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see his reaction. Somehow telling her off wasn't going to work. A lot of people were waiting to see if he was going to back down.

"I'm going to regret this." he muttered to himself taking the SGC coat off and setting on a bench. He walked over to the sparring mat as people gathered around.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" he asked.

Several no's came up from the crowd, and it was from the SGC personal.

"Wonderful, at least Jack isn't down here making bets." he muttered.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked standing behind him.

"She wants to spar and I certainly don't think I can turn her down. It would look bad." Ford said quietly as he grabbed the wooden pole he was tossed in midair.

He had motioned for it and even though not looking that direction, grabbed it after it was tossed to him. Several people seemed surprised he did it without looking.

"And if you hurt her?"

"Give me some credit Daniel." Ford said pushing him off the mat gently. "I haven't hurt anyone lately. Least of all you now that you've been showing up more."

"True." Daniel said stepping back off the mat. "But she may take it as more of a real fight."

He took up his personal stance, which most people in the SGC who had seen it, was wary of, considering how he trained others. His stance consisted of planting himself in one place with his body slightly turned to his opponent and not moving no matter what someone came at him with. He'd just avoid any jabs whether they were from a staff, sword sometimes or fist. He spun the staff a few times as the other lady spun hers and made a few moves.

"Are you ready Ford Carter?" she asked standing toward him.

He could hear several people talking and heard a few more enter the room. The talking consisted of a quiet betting pool.

"I am." he said nodding in their fashion. "One thing first, you may, if you can, hit me with full contact, I on the other hand will do as I do when I am training and lightly tap you to signify when I have struck you."

"Are you holding back because I am a woman?" she asked sounding offended.

"No, he's holding back so he doesn't cause you harm. He almost broke Teal'cs arm once." Daniel said.

He was standing just off the mat behind Ford still with his arms crossed and a towel around his neck.

"And he was being careful even then. He may not have Hercules with him anymore, but he's still the same old powerhouse he's always been."

"I've gotten better with practice. Since then no one has gotten hurt." he said. He still hadn't moved. What he didn't tell her was he had bruised a few people. "I'll give one other bit of detail, very few people have ever hit me or made me move, my feet anyway, much less knock me down. Teal'c is one of the few that can, occasionally."

"Very well, I shall endeavor to become one of them." she said moving in and striking.

For five minutes she tried to hit him and he blocked every thing she did, and never moved his feet. Had to bend a few times or lean back, but mostly he just blocked and shoved her away with the staff he had. She tried again for a leg sweep after going for his side and he spun her staff out of her hand and shoved her back again. All the other times she managed to stay standing, this times she fell to her knees breathing hard. He had tapped her over a dozen times and some of them were going to be small bruises.

"I commend you on your training. You did well and almost had me a few times." he said moving over and offering her a hand up. "Sorry if I hit you to hard anywhere."

"I will heal. Thank you. You are indeed a worthy opponent." she said grabbing his arm and standing. "I understand why the Jaffa fear you."

"I wish to be next if you are willing." Ishta said stepping forward.

Several of the woman, including several SGC women, gave a small cheer for her as Ford gestured for her to take her friends place. Ishta picked up the fallen staff and made a few moves with it. Ford went back to the place he was standing before. He started to open his mouth.

"If you are going to say what you said before, I was here before you started."

"In that case, whenever you're ready."

She came at him with a quick jab and spun it around as he went for a block on the jab. He blocked the other one quickly as she made another move going for his legs. After a couple of minutes, she still hadn't gotten him to move either foot, but she had been able to keep him from hitting her most of the time. So far he got in five hits on her. He was still blocking her moves when she spun around with a hard hit that did make him have to shift his left foot behind him to keep standing. This got her several cheers.

"Not bad." he said smiling as he shoved her away on another blow.

She nodded and kept at it. Daniel was watching when someone walked up beside him.

"What is he doing Daniel?" she whispered.

Daniel looked over briefly at her.

"Hey Sam. He's sparring."

_Sam?_.

Ford turned his head looking back at them when he shouldn't have. The look in their eyes was all he needed and he swung his staff forward in front of his face as he leaned back. Ishta's staff came inches from hitting his face. She was able to bring it around in time and catch him behind the knee making him fall on his back. He rolled out of the way quickly as she made for a jab at his chest. As she did he swung his staff and tripped her. He flipped himself onto his feet and stepped back quickly as she swung for his legs again. She rolled and got up quickly taking a swing. He blocked it and spun her staff to the ground and held it there before stepping on it hard enough she lost her grip.

"You are indeed a impressive warrior Ford Carter." she said signaling the match was over with a bow.

"You are as well. I congratulate you Ishta." he said shaking her hand after a respectful bow. "Only one other woman has knocked me to the ground, though her method was unorthodox, but effective and she succeeded in knocking me out in the process and is still the only one who ever has. Teal'c has succeeded a few times as well in taking me off my feet."

She nodded to him and took the staff he was holding and walked away getting cheers from her people. From there everyone started breaking up to go about their business. Mostly money exchanging.

"Unorthodox you say. I have to admit it was effective, but unorthodox?" Daniel said walking up rubbing his chin. "From what I remember you did tell her not to hold back and try to hit you."

"Yeah, I can remember it very well." Ford said rubbing his face with a towel as he looked at Carter who was laughing.

"You did tell me those very words."

"Yes I did Sam, and I regretted it. You're just lucky I heal quickly and don't hold grudges against friends. I still can't believe you thought kicking me in the crotch counted." Ford said wiping under his chin.

"Hey, you've said in your classes that when fighting an enemy that is trying to kill you and/or without mercy, exploit every weakness, even if it means fighting dirty. You just don't do that because you never really have to." she said still smiling.

Some months ago, Ford was finished for the day training some people when Carter came in to work out as well. She felt like she could do with a good sparring match and decided to see how Ford would work with her. He said he'd do it but he would be very careful. He told her point blank to try and hit him and not to hold back. She took a few swings at him which he easily avoided and told her to try harder. She did try harder and he said Daniel did a better job asleep to goat her. She kicked him in the nuts for that statement and gave him a upper cut he couldn't blocked at the time which knocked him flat out. As she left the room, she ordered everyone to stay away from him until he woke up, unless an emergency came up. Still took him over an hour to finally come to. Since then he hasn't goateed her and wears protection in case anyone else tries that sort of attack during training. Especially if it is with her.

"I thought you were going to talk to Teal'c, not come here and fight with….other women."

"I was, but I couldn't find Teal'c. I was told he was here and was asked to spar with one of Ishta's people. I didn't refuse since it would look bad. Teal'c wasn't here though. I'll talk to him later. Why are you here or was it because of all the people who kept coming in?"

"Word around base was you were fighting Ishta and I came to see why."

"I'm going to get cleaned up then back to work before Jack comes asking questions."

"Might be too late already." she said as he left.

"I know." he muttered.

"Did you make any bets?" she asked after he was gone.

"Yeah, I bet she'd either hit him and/or make him move. Not a bad hundred dollar bet hmm." he said waving the bill.

A couple of hours later……….

Out in front of the gate, several people along with the marrying couple, and Bra'tak who was performing the wedding ceremony. Rehearsal of course. Bra'tak was still wearing that white robe. Ford had asked him earlier what it was and Bra'tak said it was for the ceremony of wedlock.

"Let this fire bear witness to this ceremony." Bra'tak said after blowing out a flame that was on a long wooden stick.

It had a design on it near the top. He had just lit a flame in the center of a large metal bowel that had a small neck stand that was sitting on a small alter like table with a velvet blue cloth. Ry'ack was on the right while his bride on the left.

"May it's flame keep warm the souls of those who came before us. We ask those spirit's now to bless this union and to protect it through each day of its existence. And then the horn will sound."

Off to the left, someone blew a low toned horn.

"Good now," he said putting the wooden candle lighting tool down on the table. "You will put the circle of fidelity upon Kar'yns head."

Ry'ack was given a special leaf like crown that he put on her head. Kar'yn and the other woman there smiled at the happy occasion. Though not official yet, it was a happy moment. Ishta was there standing off to the side.

"And you, the Totem of Bravery." Bra'tak said kissing a necklace before giving it to her. "You will put it around Ry'acks neck."

Ry'ack leaned over and she put it over his head and around his neck.

"The bride will then kneel before the husband in respect."

Up till then, everything was going just fine. By the look on Kar'yns face, things went wrong.

"I will do no such thing." she said.

"Kar'yn?" Ry'ack said confused and slightly offended.

"I kneel before no man, not even my husband."

"This action has been part of the ceremony for thousands of…." Bra'tak was saying.

"Then he should have to bow before me as well! Or am I too weak to have such respect to have given to me in return?" she asked addressing him.

"You disgrace my name." Ry'ack said offended.

"Perhaps if we took a short recess…." Bra'tak said trying to resolve the situation.

"And if you insist on treating me like a fragile handmaiden, then I have chosen poorly for a husband!"

Bra'tak knew then no matter what he said, it was over. Hopefully until the two resolved issues anyway. Good this is wasn't the official event.

"Well perhaps I have chosen poorly as well." Ry'ack said forcefully.

She took the circlet off and tossed it at him. She walked away quickly with many of the women following. Teal'c was watching from the control room and saw the whole thing. He also saw Ry'ack take the necklace off and hand it to Bra'tak then leave just as quickly.

"I can see why one must….rehearse these events." he said taking a drink from the wine glass that was next to the pot with the lit candle. As he started drinking the gate behind them activated.

"Unscheduled off world activation!!!" Walter said.

He closed the Iris as the gate stabilized.

"We are receiving a message. On screen." he said to Teal'c.

A few airmen pulled the objects out of the way of the ramp as Bra'tak left the room.

"Ishta. This concerns you." Teal'c said backing away from the screen as Ishta and Bra'tak came up from below. She walked over and looked at it.

"It's from one of my contacts amongst Moloch's Jaffa. He request a summit."

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

She turned to him.

"Our forces that are hiding among the Jaffa of Moloc have become large, but there are still many who are loyal to him. We risk being exposed. We must send the coordinates for the new homeworld to those who will attend."

"Very well. I will accompany you to this summit." Teal'c said.

"You have no say in our matters."

"Perhaps there is council that I can provide."

"You will abide by my ruling." she said showing him it was an order not only by her tone but by walking up to his face. He looked at Bra'tak a moment then nodded to her.

Ford knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."

He walked in finding Teal'c packing.

"Ford Carter." he said turning around. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah. I wanted to talk to you earlier but you was busy watching the rehearsal. I heard that didn't go very well."

"Indeed it did not." he said going back to packing. "On what subject did you wish to discuss."

Ford said walked over and leaned his back against the wall. "I heard that you was having trouble with Ishta. I'm not familiar enough with Jaffa customs to know what needs to be done for a problem like this, especially with Ry'ack getting married."

"I do not understand." Teal'c said looking at him.

"When I first came to this universe, I had trouble coping with it."

"Were you missing home?"

"No. I could care less about that place, in some regards. I was lost, here, inside myself." he said pointing at his chest. "I know it didn't look like it really, but deep inside, I was going crazy. I had a chance to go out with and maybe more, be with the woman of my dreams, but I didn't know if she would brush me off or what. I'd never pursued a relationship with any female, ever, well beyond the dating part anyway, so I didn't know what to do around her. All I knew what to do was keep you all alive and safe, more her than anyone else even if it costed me my life. I later learned that she was interested and things got easier for me. I had less to worry about seeing as she knew how I felt and that she was returning that same feeling. As we got closer, I realized that together, we could be more, do more, and were stronger together. Once we got married, I got better with watching for things out of place. For enemies or anything that might hurt her or the team. I've also been training her in similar tactics and it has made it easier for me to do so seeing as we are married. I know her strengths and weaknesses. She knows mine and that makes it easier for us to work more closely. Together, we work better without feeling like we might do something to harm the other."

Teal'c looked like he might have understood, or was more confused than ever.

"I know the customs are different, but some humans usually work better when they have loved ones with them, helping them, or just being there for support. Some couples have differences that can make the relationships fall apart. My point is that Ry'ack may become a stronger warrior knowing he has something more to protect than just friends and freedom. He might fight better knowing he has someone to come home to that he can have a family with."

"I see."

"I also noticed you and Ishta having some trouble. Now I can see where you are coming from with Ishta and her vendetta against Moloc. I agree with what you think. I can also see her point of view and agree with her as well on what she wants to do to save her people. I admire her spirit to fight, to not quit, and to win. You have the same thing Teal'c. You don't want to give up and neither does she." he said gesturing with his hands as he talked. "Which is causing clashing issues."

"Indeed." Teal'c said lowering his head. He had stopped packing to listen.

"Me and Sam have had some differences in opinions and other things, but what helps is if you can see the other person's reasoning behind what they think. If you can do that, you can understand why they do it, or think that way. From there, problems become fixable and solutions become easy to see. Compromises can be made."

"I see what you are saying. Thank you Ford Carter. You have been most helpful." he smiling.

"Glad I could help Teal'c. I know you and your son our on…shaky ground but maybe this might help. Remember when I asked Sam to marry me?"

"Indeed. She was most pleased."

"Yes she was." Ford said remembering the smile on her face. "When I asked her, I was kneeling before her. It may not be the custom for the Jaffa, but here on Earth, men kneel before the women to ask for their hand in marriage. It's a sign of respect and a devotion of love. Women rarely if at all do that to men. I thought that might help you when you see him again. Let him know how the Tauri do it. That I did it."

Teal'c nodded and shook his hand in the Jaffa way.

"You are wise beyond years Ford Primus."

"Yeah, well. Don't tell to many people that. Especially Jack, he might make me a diplomat."

Teal'c laughed as Ford started to leave.

"Ford Carter."

"Yeah Teal'c."

"You have indicated that you have had no relationships with woman before Carter."

"Oh no. I did say that." Ford groaned as he rubbed his face and looked at the ceiling.

"Indeed. By my reasoning that would mean…"

"Yes Teal'c. Other than Jack, who found out, you just figured out a very guarded secret. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Daniel."

"You have my word Ford Carter."

"Thank you." Ford said relieved as he bowed slightly and clasped his hands together.

Teal'c nodded to him then he left.

"Can I come with you?" Kar'yn asked.

"Do not be foolish. You have a union to prepare for." Ishta said as she packed to leave. After talking to Teal'c in the control room, she came back to hers to get ready to go.

"There will be no union." she said looking away. Ishta stopped what she was doing and walked over to comfort her friend.

"You must learn to not let your emotions to take you to such extremes." she said digging through a black bag she had with her.

"I cannot be betrothed to Ry'ack. He is as pig headed as his father."

"Until you have fought as many battles, do not speak of Teal'c of Chulak with such disrespect." she said holding the girls face up to make her see her eye to eye. She was holding her by her chin but being gentle as well. "Without him we would not have Tretonin, and we would still be slaves to the Goa'uld symbiotes."

"How can you accept his affection when he does not support our war against Moloc and the archaic traditions that suppress women of the Jaffa." Kar'yn said as Ishta injected herself with a shot of the Tretonin.

"We differ often." Ishta said as she sat down on the bed with her. "But deep down we both possess the same hunger for freedom."

"Does he not see me fit for Ry'ack?"

"He could search a thousand worlds and never find someone like you. Teal'c has suffered much in the fight against he Goa'uld and does not want Ry'ack to feel the pain of such loss."

"What about Ry'ack? He does not respect me as a warrior as Teal'c respects you."

"That took some convincing. Believe me." she said getting up to finish getting ready to go. "But what you must remember, as much as you want Ry'acks respect, he also wants yours."

Ry'ack was working off frustration in a locker room. He had a wooden staff that he was swinging around as he made the attack and block moves taught to him. Bra'tak came in and stopped him in mid swing.

"Your parries are too low. Hold your staff higher." Bra'tak said putting Ry'acks hands where they need to be. "Step into each blocking blow."

"Leave me be." he said still in the same stance.

"As you wish." Bra'tak said. He turned to leave and had almost opened the door.

"Have I not been a dutiful son? Have I not brought honor to my name?" he said lowering the staff, but still holding it with two hands.

"Indeed you have." Bra'tak said turning around.

"Then why will my father not bless my union with Kar'yn?!"

"Then the union is still on?"

"That is not the point."

"You have made a choice. You have pledged your life to fight for freedom for all Jaffa. It is a war you must commit to without question."

"I know! That is why father abandoned my mother and I. Because we made him weak!" he said tossing the staff on the ground hard.

"That is not true."

"He knows I forgave him of that long ago. I know why it was necessary."

"Do you? Hmm?" Bra'tak said stepping closer. "Teal'c stayed First Prime of Apophis for as long as he did because he feared for you. He committed atrocities in the name of the Goa'uld because he wanted you and your mother to be safe. When he chose to leave and join the Tauri, it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. It was not you that made him weak, but his own fear and doubt. When he realized that indeed the Goa'uld could be defeated, that if he fought hard enough, then one day you could be free, it made him stronger."

"It is the same for me and Kar'yn. She fuels my desire to fight for freedom. We know what we must face, and we choose to do it together."

"You still have much to learn about yourself, about being a warrior." he said placing his right hand on Ry'acks right shoulder. "And neither of you will truly know what we will all face in a full scale war with the Goa'uld."

"I do not need his blessing."

"No, you do not." Bra'tak said with disappointment and displeasement as he turned to leave.

"He insults Kar'yn. She is a formidable warrior who deserves his respect!"

"And yours!" Bra'tak said forcefully then left.

Teal'c, Ishta and several of her people came to the summit as planned. Four female warriors stood guard at the gate and several more stood guard outside the tent that Teal'c and Ishta was in right at the moment. Several male Jaffa warriors were protecting the tent as well. Inside the tent was Teal'c, Ishta and around a dozen or more warriors standing in a circle talking to her.

"The ranks of rebel Jaffa, are sizable enough to win. The time to strike, is now."

"Aron is right. If we wait much longer, it is only a matter of time before our numbers grow too large for Moloc not to discover." a dark curly haired, white skinned Jaffa warrior said. "We risk losing everything."

"Aron is right! We must strike now!" Ishta said walking to the middle of the small group.

"Jaffa….hear me." Teal'c said walking up behind her. She slowly turned to him as he talked. "I know your hearts are prepared for battle. But I have come to ask for your patience. You have prepared well for the demise of Moloc, but only when all Jaffa rise up as one, can the Goa'uld be defeated, and only then will all our brothers and sisters truly be free."

"This is the council you have come to offer?" she asked displeased with him.

He didn't say anything as he turned to look around. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked moving closer.

"Down!!" he yelled pulling her along.

Dozens of staff blast came through the tent hitting those who were not fast enough to move. Only Teal'c, Ishta, and one of the male warriors survived.

"Go!" Teal'c said picking her up.

The male warrior pulled the tent flap aside and they rushed out quickly as weapon fire continued to hit the tent. They stepped down off into a small ravine like valley and took off into the woods and managed to elude capture. It took a short time to get around over to a small hill where they could see the Stargate. They crawled up to the edge to look without being spotted and saw a full contingent of Jaffa troops and a few stationary staff like weapons. A good hundred troops at best. Needless to say, they were not getting to the gate anytime soon.

"The gate is well guarded." Teal'c said.

"We must return to the meeting tent." she said looking at him. "If anyone else survived, they will be tortured."

"Wait."

"For what?" Aron asked.

The gate below them activated and the troops got ready to fire.

"Teal'c, you there?"

"Proceed O'Neill." he said grabbing his com unit.

"You know how I get when you don't call."

"Moloc's Jaffa ambushed the summit. The address to the planet must have fallen into the wrong hands. I am with Ishta and another rebel Jaffa named Aron. At present we cut off from the gate."

"How bad?" Jack asked worried.

"Very."

"Should I send Ford along with back-up?"

Ishta and Aron actually looked at the gate more closely like he was about to step through. His tales of defeating the enemy had become almost legendary.

"That would be unwise. I do not believe even Ford could take this many at once. I am also uncertain of their forces or if ships are in orbit. I will need time to gather intel before deciding a course of action."

"I will check in, in about an hour. Oh and T?"

"My head is down O'Neill."

"Over." Jack said signing off.

Teal'c and the other two moved off quickly and quietly. They took off down a trail through the woods. Since Aron had a staff weapon and full Jaffa armor he took the lead. Ishta and Teal'c only had zat guns.

"Someone from within your camp has betrayed you." Teal'c said suddenly stopping her on the trail as Aron kept going. "That can be the only explanation for Moloc's presence here."

"Teal'c, I lost my Tretonin from my pack. I must have dropped it in our haste back at the tent."

"I have enough for both of us." he said grabbing his from his vest. He pulled it out finding it broken.

"It must have shattered when you fell to the ground." she said as Aron came back up.

"We must move. A search patrol approaches."

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he looked angry and disturbed.

Back at the SGC things were going badly. Jack had told them what was going on and mentioned to Ford about possibly sending him through, so he was there in the room ready to go at a moments noticed. With all the times Ford had been seen in his coat, it was no surprise he was wearing it now. The problem was there was a lot of shouting going on in the briefing room. Ry'ack, Ishta's people, Daniel. Ford got yelled at a few times as they asked why he hadn't gone to save them. He said that Teal'c said it was a bad idea and he wasn't ordered to go yet, but was ready. It didn't matter, they still yelled. Jack and Bra'tak entered the room and tried to push their way through the mass as they came up from the stairs. Bra'tak tried to get everyone to shut up. It didn't work though. Ford thought about whistling loudly, but went for a different approach, which Jack noticed. He pulled one of his revolvers which Daniel noticed and covered his ears as did Jack. Everyone started quieting down seeing the glint of metal and shut up quickly. He un-cocked it, gave it a twirl and put it away.

"You have the floor now Brigadier."

Jack hated how he said it that way, but couldn't do anything with everyone there. He supposed that's why Ford did it. Just something about the way he said it sounded, mocking like. But Ford assured him that he wasn't do that at all at the time Jack asked him once. But he also wouldn't say why he did it either.

"Were you going start shooting people?" one of the women asked. Several people looked at him like he was.

"No." Ford said offended as he crossed his arms. "A loud noise usually gets people to shut up and pay attention. In this case, just flashing one of my guns worked."

"Thank you Major. Now, Daniel, what's going on here?"

This started another eruption of shouting. Bra'tak was able to yell over them this time before it got hysterical again.

"SILENCE!!!"

They all shut up quickly.

"I said, Daniel." Jack said pointing both hands at him.

"As you can see, everyone is a little upset."

"We will not abandon Ishta!" Ishta's second in command said. "We demand that a rescue mission be devised immediately."

"We're devising." Jack said.

"Teal'c has said the gate is well guarded. Too guarded for even Major Ford." Bra'tak stated.

"Can we not then take a ship there?" Ry'ack asked.

"Even if we could, it would take a week to get there." Daniel said.

"Please, return to your quarters." Bra'tak said.

"I cannot go until…." Kar'yn began saying.

"Please! In time, your skills may be required, but you must be ready. Go."

The two women sighed and left with the others following. Eventually all that was left was Ford, Jack, Daniel and Bra'tak.

"What was your plan?" Jack asked after they left.

"Mine? You mean with the gun?"

"Duh?!" Jack said with his arms out.

"I think he was going to shoot himself." Daniel said.

Bra'tak looked at Ford like he was crazy. "Why would inflicting bodily…"

"I was going to shoot my coat! Not myself!! Give me some credit."

"Well….good to hear. Onto business, go get Carter and find another planet for them."

"Yes, Brigadier." he said leaving with a two finger salute.

Jack visibly squirmed this time. "He does that on purpose."

"I noticed. But it's not against regulations is it?" Daniel asked.

"That's why I can't do anything about it." Jack grumbled with a sigh. "And he won't say why he says it that way either. Wait, do you know?"

"No." Daniel said.

"Hmm, I know Carter knows but she won't say why either and even though I tried to order her to tell me, she said it wasn't something I could really order to begin with so…look, go find out and then tell me, got that?"

"Right. I got something…" he said walking out before Jack could stop him.

That night, Teal'c and the other two crawled up slowly to a encampment of Jaffa soldiers.

"There are only six." Aron said.

"We do not know how many might be hiding nearby, anticipating our approach." Teal'c said.

"We must do something. I cannot bear this. The Tauri have troops and weapons." Ishta said as they heard the screams of someone being tortured.

"We have not determined the size of Moloc's force that they would face. Many more lives than our own could be lost." Teal'c said.

"Then what are we to do?"

"For the moment, nothing." he said turning over and moving away with them following.

They walked away from the encampment and got out of sight of it when Ishta had to grab a tree to rest. Teal'c stopped next to her.

"We cannot hide from the patrols forever." Aron said walking past.

"We will rest here." Teal'c said as Ishta moved and sat on the ground.

"They will not rest until we are found." Aron said. "Is your plan to wait until they give up and leave…."

Teal'c sat down next to her seeing she was not well.

"I merely need to gather the information that I can about the forces against us."

"We are severely outnumbered. What more do you need to know?"

"Aron." she said looking up at him. " I need to speak to Teal'c privately."

"You do not trust my loyalty?" he said offended.

"I do. This is a private matter. Please."

He didn't look reassured but move away into the forest anyway.

"He could be the informant as easily as anyone, using this opportunity to gathering knowledge on the rebellion."

"I know. But he is right about one thing. We cannot wait to act. I am growing weak."

"You need rest."

She sat up straighter as to still look strong.

"As do you."

He nodded.

"I will take first watch." he said getting up. She grabbed his arm before he could move.

"Teal'c. I promised all Jaffa under Moloc's rule, they would be free from his tyranny." she said with angry emotion in her voice. She would do so to her last breath.

"It was not a foolish promise." he said cupping her cheek. "One day we will all be free."

"One day is not soon enough." she said moving his hand away.

He got up trying to see in his mind her point of view, but even with what Ford said, he was still having trouble. He thought about telling her the ideas Ford gave him, but right now she needed rest so he figured on telling her later.

Morning came with Teal'c sleeping against a tree. Aron rushed up waking him.

"Where is Ishta?" he said quickly as he knelt down.

"It was her turn to take watc…." he said.

They both got up quickly and started looking around and went to the camp they saw last night. So much for telling her the idea he thought along the way. They got down on the ground seeing her being forced along to go into a tent. She was captured as Teal'c could see from the small binoculars he looked through.

Ishta was brought into the tent where the summit was once and tossed to the ground. She got up quickly despite feeling her strength failing from needing the Tretonin. Moloc was standing before her, with his back to her. He turned around slowly and flashed his eyes making her shake despite trying not to.

"Moloc is here." Teal'c said putting the binoculars away. They both got up and walked away quickly.

"We must act."

"I am aware." Teal'c said as they continued down a small hill in the forest.

"Even if Ishta cannot be saved, we must take the opportunity to kill Moloc."

"That is not my goal."

"It is mine. And all the Jaffa that have joined in the rebellion against him."

"Without reinforcements. We will be swarmed by Moloc's forces."

"I am willing to die for my cause."

"Then you will die for nothing if you do not kill Moloc first." Teal'c said walking around a large bush.

"You are weak. Your mind is clouded with feelings for Ishta." Aron said walking by Teal'c as he stopped. Teal'c waited till he walked further away then zatted him.

"And you cannot be trusted."

He picked the staff weapon off the ground and kept going.

Bra'tak left for awhile to gather intel and possible troops. He just came back through the gate in his armor and was walking down the ramp. A UAV was being brought into the room to be fired into the gate.

"Ishta has been captured. Apparently Moloc is there in person." Daniel said at the end of the ramp. "Now we are going to coordinate a missile attack on the Jaffa at the gate to provide a distraction for Teal'cs rescue attempt."

"Moloc will certainly kill her before surrendering." Bra'tak said as they walked away.

"Well, Teal'cs more worried about what he's going to do to her in the meantime."

Ishta was on her knees at the moment with Moloc using the hand device on her head. She grunted in pain and fell onto the bodies of the dead warriors that had died earlier as he stopped the hand device.

"It is not to late to repent for your sins."

She rolled over as he kept talking.

"Grovel before you god and beg for your forgiveness!!!"

She was hauled to her feet by a Jaffa warrior.

"Tell me of the other sinners who would betray me. Who else would renounce the privilege to carry the children of their god, hmm? Tell me while their souls may yet be saved." he said as she dropped to her knees.

Two warriors hauled her to her feet again and placed her right in his face.

"You cannot be Ishta of the Hak'tyl! Wicked leader of the depraved!!" Moloc said mockingly as he laughed and looked at his men.

"I sense nothing but weakness inside of you. Or maybe that is what happens when you do not have the strength of a Goa'uld inside of you. All that is left is to die by the hands of your great and powerful god!" he said putting the hand device against her head again.

"We are preparing a UAV to drop Tretonin for Teal'c." Sam said.

She, Daniel and Ford were in Jack's office at the moment. So far, Jack only had Ford stay ready to go through at a moments notice. Jack was sitting on the edge of his desk with Bra'tak standing by him.

"Teal'c will need all his strength if he is to rescue Ishta from the clutches of Moloc." Bra'tak said.

"The UAV then will circle back and paint the targets on the gate." she said.

"Ishta did not exaggerate. The rebel Jaffa on Moloc's world are indeed a mighty force. As we speak they are prepared for war against those still loyal to Moloc."

"You think they can win?" Jack asked not moving with his arms crossed.

"I do not know." Bra'tak said.

"Even if they do, it's possible another Goa'uld can take his place, or worse, come in and wipe them all out to prove this rebellion is a bad idea." she said.

"Indeed. That is something we asked them to consider." Bra'tak said. "And yet, such reason is beyond them now."

"I bet Ba'al is waiting nearby to see what is going to happen." Ford said.

"That wouldn't surprise me seeing his empire is growing larger." Daniel said.

Down in the gate room, Siler came out from under the UAV.

"UAV ready to launch Colonel." he said.

"Thank you Sergeant. Dial the gate." she said sitting at the computer.

Bra'tak, Daniel and Ford were there watching. Walter started the process. On the planet, all the troops got ready as the gate started up.

"Launching UAV in three, two, one.." Carter said as she watched a screen.

Down in the gate room the UAV fired off its small launch pad and went through. It flew through the gate quickly passing over the Jaffa warriors heads. Teal'c looked up as it flew by him and started to go after it.

"Receiving Teal'cs radio signal." she said.

On the planet several warriors fired their staff weapons at it. It took a hit in the wing and started falling.

"The UAV has been hit." she said. "Teal'c do you copy?"

"Proceed." he said stopping in a field.

He could see smoke just over a section of trees. It was not far away luckily.

"The UAV crashed half a click southwest of your location."

"I am on my way."

"Be careful Teal'c. We'll dial back in thirty minutes."

Teal'c took off at a slow trot.

"Can we not still send the missiles through?"

"Without a laser painted target, the missiles would just fly until they ran out of fuel and crash." Carter said turning to him.

"And we can't make them go through and blow them up. We risk the chance of taking the DHD and possible the gate out, though unlikely for the gate itself." Ford said.

Teal'c ran up to the downed UAV and dropped the staff weapon quickly. He reached to open the small compartment and burned himself. He tried again opening it quickly and grabbed the vial of Tretonin. He was about to inject himself when he was shouted at and heard several staff weapons activate. They spoke in Goa'uld to him and he slowly put the vial into a vest pocket as he stood up and turned to them. He spoke to them in Goa'uld then continued in English.

"If you know who I am brothers, then you know there is no need to sacrifice your lives for a false god."

One of the warriors walked up and hit him in the gut making him fall to his knees. He leaned over him speaking in Goa'uld. Another warrior up on a small hill was attacked from behind quickly by Aron. Aron used the other mans weapon and body to attack the other warriors around him and Teal'c. Teal'c grabbed the staff weapon of the guy who hit him off the ground and took out a Jaffa near him. He grabbed the torn off wing and used it as a shield as a blast came at his head. Aron was taking care of the rest as the Jaffa that shot at Teal'c went to fighting with the staff as a weapon. They blocked and parried a few blows. Teal'c got hit again but kept fighting and eventually knocked the guy to the ground and out. He held onto the staff and used it to keep himself from falling as he panted from weakness and got the Tretonin out as Aron came down.

"It would have been easier had you left me with a weapon." he said as Teal'c gave himself an injection.

"My thanks." he said getting up and giving him a Jaffa handshake.

"Is there anything else I can do to prove my loyalty?"

Teal'c looked down at the damaged UAV.

"Indeed."

Ishta was laying on her back losing strength quickly as Moloc walked around, gloating. She looked over seeing her pouch with the Tretonin in it. Moloc noticed and leaned over pulling the small vial out.

"Is this what you want? Evil serum to poison you further? Or will it give you strength enough to last a little longer? Then take it." he said dropping it near her hand. "Take it so that you may have more precious time with your god!"

Two of his warriors rushed in before he could say more.

"My lord. Word comes from Goranak. A rebel uprising has begun. An army of two thousand is marching on your temple. They control a garrison of gliders and several Al'kesh."

"As I have foreseen." Moloc said not happy but not showing it.

"Your fleet of Hal'taks have moved into orbit. They await your command to crush this insolence."

"I am done with this one." Moloc said looking at her before turning to his warriors. "Trivial as it may seem, these few moments have given me pleasure. Use her to capture the Sho'va Teal'c. Then bring him to me."

"Yes my lord."

Ishta grabbed the vial as Moloc left hiding it in her hand.

Teal'c and Aron were hiding on a hill near the gate as the warriors below were getting prepared for something they did not know.

"When the gate opens again, merely aim this at your target." Teal'c said showing Aron how to use a small targeting laser device. It was just a small tube about half the size of a cigar.

"The missiles will come through and strike where you aim."

"You're certain that your strength has sufficiently returned? This time I will not be there to come to your rescue." Aron said taking the device.

"I assure you, this time will not be necessary." he said getting up.

As Teal'c left, Moloc's men stood at attention as Moloc came walking up.

"Open the Chap'pai!" he commanded.

One of the warriors started dialing the gate when it activated itself halfway through. Moloc ordered his men to get into position as the gate stabilized.

"Teal'c this is Colonel Carter. Do you read?" Carter asked as the blast doors closed over the windows to the control room.

"Colonel Carter. I am ready and in position." he responded back.

"So we're on?"

"Indeed."

Carter looked over and hit a red button. Two missiles were brought down on a delivery system from the ceiling and aimed at the gate.

Teal'c had taken two staff weapons and tied them together so both ends would fire. He started down the path to the tent firing as warriors came at him. They never had a chance to fire back. He took out ten warriors by the time he reached the tent. No one else was around so he tossed the staffs aside and got a zat gun out.

At the gate the two missiles came out quickly and flew way above the enemies heads. The warriors aimed at the missiles but by then they were too high.

Teal'c walked into the tent with his zat ready seeing a man holding Ishta hostage.

"She is weak to the point of death. Zatting us once, will kill her." he said with a knife to her throat. "Drop your weapon."

The missiles turned around after the onboard computers gained a target signal. They headed back quickly to the area they just came from.

"Shoot them down!!!!" Moloc ordered.

The warriors opened fire only to continuously miss. Aron was on the hill using the small laser target system. He had it pointed at Moloc who noticed a little red dot and tried to brush it away. It was then he realized what was happening and that it was too late to do anything about it.

"Drop it now!!!"

Teal'c kept his zat gun on them even as they heard two explosions.

"That is the sound of your false god dying."

"God's cannot be killed."

"Teal'c." she said weakly. "Shoot."

He did and moved over to them quickly. The warrior raised his knife to attack even though he was on his knees. Teal'c gave him a quick elbow to the face that knocked him out and then went to get his Tretonin as she grabbed his arms.

"There is no need. I have taken mine." she said shaking in his arms.

He held her fearing for her life.

"Is it true Moloc is dead?" she said with anger.

"If you have the strength, we can see for ourselves."

"In a moment." she said holding him close.

She was to weak to move since the Tretonin was still trying to get back into her system and being zatted didn't help.

After they managed to get back to Earth, they learned that the wedding was still to take place. They had time to take a rest, eat and freshen up before it begun. A couple of hours later…

"Kar'yn, speak of your love and devotion to Ry'ack." Bra'tak said.

This time is was no rehearsal. The wedding was going as planned and just in the same place as before. Many people were there, mostly Ishta and her people along with several human officers. Carter, Ford, Jack, and Daniel all stood near the wall with the control room window above them. They were standing in that order with their uniforms on, well three of them was anyway. Daniel had a dark suit on. Teal'c was in clothes similar to what Bra'tak had on but in a dark gray color. He was standing over near Ishta who was just behind Kar'yn. They went through the part they did earlier already on the exchanging of the circlet and necklace.

"Ry'ack, your heart is pure and your spirit it strong. You give me strength, and joy, and I will be by your side….always." Kar'yn said through tears of joy.

"Ry'ack." Bra'tak said looking at him.

"Kar'yn, you are as beautiful as the sun. And my love for you is like the morning rays that dawn over an endless day." he said.

Bra'tak put their hands together for everyone to see.

"The rite is complete. May you love and fight like warriors, just not with each other."

This made everyone laugh as they clapped for the happy couple. The happy couple moved closer together and kissed as everyone continued clapping. Teal'c and Ishta looked at each other through it all.

"You know, I wonder if Teal'c will marry her." Ford commented.

"Ishta? The way he fawns over her like you do Carter, he should." Jack said.

"Teal'c does not do what Ford does sir. Teal'c keeps his emotions more bottled in about that subject." Carter said.

"Yeah, I, hey…..I am not that bad. Am I?" Seeing the look Jack and Daniel gave and the response he figured was coming. "Don't answer that."  
The ceremony was proceeded with talking and food. Jack did indeed have Ford make a cake, which turned out to be a bad idea since he personally wanted Ford to make one when Jack felt the craving now. Ford only mentioned to Carter later that the next cake he made would be so rich that Jack would give up cake or gag on the sugar content. He never did spike it that way though. When the party was over and everyone was getting ready to leave, Teal'c was walking with his son down the hall talking.

"A legend speaks of a place where the mountains meet the sea." Ry'ack said. "Of hidden pools beneath majestic waterfalls."

"It is no legend. I have seen it with my own eyes. You have chosen the location of you Shim'ron very well." Teal'c said happily.

"Master Bra'tak said this is where you took my mother."

"Indeed." he said stopping. "Ry'ack."

His son turned to him.

"I can think of no better mate for you than Kar'yn, and I am certain that your mother would have felt the same."

"Thank you." Ry'ack said putting his right in on Teal'cs left shoulder. Teal'c did the same. They hugged a moment then parted.

"Before your departure, there is a matter that bears discussion."

"Father, I am aware of the ways between a man and a woman." he said sounding almost insulted.

"Good. Then you are prepared for the rite of Orona."

"Surely it is not still expected?" he asked somewhat scared.

"On the eve of Shim-roa, my advice is the knife be as sharp as possible." Teal'c said seriously.

"Perhaps Kar'yn is right. Not all of the traditions are worth holding onto."

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed."

Ry'ack smiled with relief as they began walking away to the gate room.

"And what of you and Ishta?"

"What of us?" he asked still smiling.

"Well, your relationship would be easier if you would both admit you are in love."

"Perhaps one day…..when I am as wise as you." Teal'c said walking on as his son stopped at the door.

"We own you our thanks, for your hospitality, and for finding us a new homeworld, for where the children of Hak'tyl may be safe." Ishta was saying to Jack and Ford as her people were going through the gate.

Ford was only there because several of the women and men wanted to thank him personally for his help before they left. He didn't let on he didn't want to be there, but Jack could tell and made him stay.

"Think nothing of it." he said then looked over seeing Teal'c walk up behind him with Ry'ack. "Sure you got everything? Forget any kids or…horses?"

Ishta chuckled lightly.

"May I speak with Teal'c alone?" she asked.

"Sure, it's good to see you again." he said walking off with Ford.

"I will see you soon father."

Teal'c didn't take the outstretched hand. He embraced them both in a hug. They returned it.

"Yes….father." Kar'yn said smiling as he backed off.

"Be well."

They nodded and walked up to the gate leaving them to talk.

"I did not wish to spoil the days of Shim-roa for Kar'yn and Ry'ack." she said.

"What have you discovered?"

"As you predicted, another Goa'uld has taken over the domain of Moloc."

"Ba'al."

"Yes." she said moving closer and intertwining her fingers with his. "Do not wait to long to visit. We have a war to plan, among other things."

He leaned down and they kissed not caring who was watching. They parted and she walked up to the gate, giving him one last look before leaving.

As Teal'c was leaving the room Ford and Jack were finishing talking.

"Hey T. Going to miss her?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

"She a lucky woman to have you Teal'c. I believe between the two of you, many enemies will fall." Ford said patting him on the shoulder.

"I wait for the day when freedom is more than foreseeable. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend….I'll be damned! I know where I've seen her before." Ford said as it dawned on him.

"Seen who?" Jack said looking around.

"Funny. I'm talking about Ishta. You know that saying that there is always someone who looks like you out there somewhere?"

"Yes." Jack said not knowing where this was going.

"Sam should have figured it out. She's a Star Trek fan. Have either of you even watched any one the shows?"

"I have indeed. It is an interesting story. But I am a Star Wars man as Daniel has explained." Teal'c said.

"I've watched a bit of it." Jack shrugged. "So what?"

"Watch one of the Enterprise episodes, you'll see what I mean." he said smiling as he left.

He explained it to Carter later who smacked herself in the forehead realizing she should have seen it as well. She figured it out after he said one thing, Star Trek Enterprise.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

EPISODE………………….ENDGAME

It was night at the SGC. Barely anyone was really around. Walter was sitting at the gate controls going over a clipboard of papers. It was a slow day with nothing serious happening. All the seriously important people were at home enjoying sleep. One of the technicians came up from below making Walter turn. He set aside the clipboard and looked at the idle screens.

"What's going on?" the guy asked.

"Not much." Walter said with boredom.

The guy grabbed a chair and sat down next to Walter leaning back. He also had a clipboard with a small headpiece on his right ear.

"I hate the graveyard shift. Nothing exciting ever goes on."

"Hey, just cause it's three am here doesn't mean it's not daylight on other planets." Walter said turning to him with a serious tone. He leaned closer as did the other guy.

"A team could be coming in hot any second now."

"Yeah, that's true."

They both turned slowly to look at the gate. Nothing happened.

"So, coffee?" the guy asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Walter said getting up.

"Let me ask you something." the guy said putting his clipboard aside as Walter walked to the coffee machine. "It's not that late, there's barely any people around. Have you ever thought about dialing up the gate and checking out other planets. Just for a few minutes?"

"That would be a no." Walter said at the absurd idea with his hands on his hips.

"Me….me neither." he said loosing the funny attitude.

They turned back to the coffee machine when there was a bright light behind them.

"What the hell?" Walter said.

They turned slowly to each other in some fear and kept turning to look at the gate room. There was no Stargate anymore. All the computer screens kept flashing the words system offline. They walked up to the computers seeing several guards looking at them also lost.

"The gate's gone."

"I….I can see that." Walter said really worried.

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?"

Walter just slowly looked at him still having a panic look.

3:10 am.

The phone rang waking Ford from his lovely sleep. Carter only mumbled something as he told her he'd get it and unwrapped himself from around her, reluctantly. He reached out grabbing the phone quickly before it made a third ring. They decided to take that night off and actually get some rest instead of what they usually did almost every night.

"Carter resident." he whispered.

"Sorry to wake you Major, but you and the Colonel are needed right away at the SGC."

"What's so important it can't wait till morning Walter?" he mumbled. "We aren't under attack or something are we?"

"Someone has stolen the Stargate."

Ford sat up in bed startling Carter from her sleep making her sit up enough to hear what he was going to say.

"What? How?"

"We're not sure. There was a flash of light then it was not there."

"We'll be right there Walter." he said hanging up as she reached around placing one arm around his shoulder and another on his leg. She was slowly moving her fingers up the inside of his leg.

"What's up honey?" she asked snuggling.

He held her closer as part of him said go back to bed, but not sleep. The other part won though.

"That was Walter…" he said rubbing her arm and kissing her hand.

"I got that." she said sleepily.

"Unfortunately, we have to skip having fun. Somebody has stolen the Stargate." he said sighing.

That woke her up completely and she pulled both hands away as she turned and flipped on her lamp.

"Say what?! Somebody stole the Stargate! How?!"

"Loosely translated, from the small amount of information he said to me, Beam me up Scotty."

"Damn. So much for what I wanted to do."

"Sam, please. Don't tease me like that."

"Well, look at it this way. You have something to look forward to for tonight." she said as she got out of the bed with him.

"You're worth waiting every minute." he said kissing her neck.

"Now you're teasing me. No fair." she said with a small whine.

A couple hours later……

It was early morning now. The sun was coming up and barely shining on the mountain already. Carter and Ford were looking over what information they had on the disappearance of the gate along with K-9. So far no clues other than knowing it was beamed away. They had yet to look at the video recordings though. Daniel was talking to the two men that was stationed that night. There was a camcorder next to him recording everything said.

"What about your instruments? Any sign of gate activity?" Daniel asked as he took notes.

"No sir." Walter said.

"Did anyone approach the gate at any time?"

"No." they both said.

"So no unusual gate activity of any kind?"

Same response.

"Okay." he said turning off a tape recorder and writing.

"Sir, are we going to be facing any disciplinary action for this?" the other guy asked.

"I think it is safe to say that there is nothing you could have done." he said not looking up from the paper.

"Thank god. I mean one minute we were getting coffee and the next minute the gate is…."

"Wait a minute. You were getting coffee?!" he asked with anger.

"Uh……I…." the other guy said. They were both scared now.

"I'm just kidding. Just kidding. That's all, thank you guys, appreciate it." he said getting up with a smile and grabbing the camcorder tape and leaving the small room.

They were now in the briefing room. Jack, Daniel and Ford were looking out the window at the now gateless room. Carter was over at the table messing with the surveillance video.

"Who'd take the gate? This makes no sense. I mean the Goa'uld wouldn't do that." he said being rhetorical.

"I have no idea who would have done it, unless that jackass Kinsey did something." Ford grumbled out with a hidden yawn.

"Trouble sleeping last night? Again?" Jack asked.

"Me and Sam never were able to talk that morning jog, so I'm not completely up. Much less have breakfast. Getting woke up with this news isn't all that great either."

"Really bad news. I'd hate to be the guy who has to explain this to the President." Daniel said. Jack was standing right next to him.

"Daniel, that was a dumb thing to say." Ford said looking at him.

"What? Oh." he said seeing the look on Jack's face. He was not happy.

"Sir. I've got the video surveillance footage." Carter said.

_Good timing Sam. Certainly saved Daniel's hide._ Ford thought as he walked over standing next to her since she was sitting on the table. The other two followed shortly after. Jack still looking peeved and glaring knives at the poor man.

"The gate disappeared at 0307. There were two airmen in the gate room and two technicians in the control room." she said bringing the video up on the flat monitor she was using.

It was one of those computers they had around the base that was moved by using a rolling computer table. Just plug in and start working.

"But none of them saw or heard anything prior to the flash."

The video played showing the gate not doing anything then it disappeared in a flash of light. A familiar flash of light.

"Well, unless the Asguard got mad at us, which I doubt…then…" Ford said.

"Someone else has transporter technology." she said finishing his statement.

"What about the Prometheus?" Daniel asked. "Didn't the Asguard install beaming technology as well as the hyperdrive?"

"Yeah, but it's in the hanger. We are still making adjustments to the new engines." she said.

They wanted the Carters help but they had more important duties, per Jack's orders.

"We know that Anubis had Asguard beaming technology. But Ba'al now has it seeing as he took over Anubis's territory."

"You think Ba'al stole our gate?" Daniel asked.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think." she said.

"We've pissed Ba'al off so many times and I know he wants to get hold of me from the things I have heard from the rebel Jaffa's so he couldn't be the one that stole it. It wouldn't make sense anyway." Ford said thinking. _Who could have done this? I should be able to figure this out._

"Yeah. I thought it was a long shot, but he is the only one that has the technology." she said.

"Well, I need some answers." Jack said.

"That's not going to be easy sir. Without the gate, we have no access to intel from off world. We have no way of knowing of what's going on out there."

"You'll think of something."

"I can't think of anything Jack. The gate was the only option we had and even with the Prometheus's advanced sensors and communication equipment they can't learn anything."

"Think anyway. You're the smartest people on the planet! Come up with…anything! While you do that…" he said then glared more daggers at Daniel who didn't look at him. "I have to make a phone call to a certain someone."

"Is Teal'c still on P4X-161?"

"Oh no, I forgot he was not here." Ford muttered as Sam looked at her watch.

"Yeah, his meeting with the rebel Jaffa's should be over by now. When he finds out he can't get back to us, he'll follow protocol and head to the Alpha site." she said.

"At least we know where he will be." Ford said walking over and looking out the window. "Hmm…."

"Is that a hmm for idea or…." Daniel asked.

"Possibly. What if someone was able to hack the Prometheus? Steal the designs for its transporter technology. Its been in the hanger long enough I could have found and downloaded the information."

"That's a possibility, but there's safeguards upon safeguards to prevent hacking and other intruders of that nature." she said.

"That's not to hard to get past when you figure the system out. Hell, I used to hack the Pentagon till they finally gave me full access."

This shocked them both. He turned around seeing the shocked looks.

"Was this before meeting us or after?" Daniel asked after regaining his composure.

"The answer is both but right now we need to see if the system was hacked or copied. If we find nothing, then it's back to the drawing board. Let's get K-9 on it."

At the Alpha site things were going as usual. Scanning, digging, that sort of thing. Teal'c walked through a door to the main control room wearing a cloak about him. His head was uncovered though and he walked over to the commander of the base who was leaning over to look at a computer screen.

"Colonel Pierce."

"Teal'c." he said standing up.

"What is the situation?"

"We have been out of contact with Earth for seven hours now. We can establish the wormhole but we get a do not proceed response to our IDC."

"As was the case when I attempted to return from my mission."

"They have had lockdowns before, but the fact that they are not responding to any of our radio calls has me concerned. Basically we have no idea what is happening at Stargate Command." he said sadly.

"I will return to P4S 161. The rebel Jaffa will provide me with a cargo ship which will take me to Earth."

"Teal'c. We're not jumping to conclusions." he said making Teal'c turn back to him. "This may be just a malfunction, but it is possible that Earth has been compromised."

"Indeed." he said slowly, then turned and left.

The Carter's were trying to figure out if there was anything they could find, do, or whatever to get anything to do with the gate getting back, found, etc. The Prometheus wasn't hacked or anything to do with the transporter being copied unless someone came in and looked it over taking notes on paper or something. Many note books worth of notes. Even video logs showed nothing strange in that section of the ship or any other sections. Then, they found something, but from their own video logs of the gate room. Well K-9 found it actually as he went through them quicker than they could.

"Find anything?" Daniel asked walking in.

"Yeah, I think we did." she said from the computer she was on. Ford was behind her with a hand on her left shoulder. "We had K-9 go over the gate room surveillance tapes and sensor logs while we checked on the Prometheus."

"He noticed something two days before the gate was beamed away." Ford said with a gesture at the screen.

"Oh. Such as?" Daniel asked with hope.

"Well, we got this anomalous reading that we thought was feedback from the recently overhauled superconductors that was being detected for those last couple of days." she said as she brought up a video log.

If Jack was asking, he would have made her cut to the chase, Daniel had little if any problems with either of them explaining everything in detail before getting to the point. Sometimes he got it, other times he was lost but let it slide.

"We reasoned out that feedback because of this." Ford said pointing at the screen. Daniel moved closer to see. The screen went fast forward showing several people checking out the gate. It was easy to tell they were gate tech's. They all left except one. Sam slowed it down to where it played at normal speed. The guy in a white lab coat bent down near the inner ring and was doing something, like putting something on the gate that wouldn't be seen.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Ford's got an idea that sounds feasible, that in theory makes sense. All I can tell, according to the time code is that whatever he did, that is when the supposed feedback signal started."

She then punched a few buttons bringing the guys face into a closer focus. They could see who he was then since his face was almost looking at the camera.

"I think we need to talk to this guy. Oh, what's the theory?"

"I'll tell you when we talk to Jack."

In the briefing room they were talking to Jack about their findings. Jack was looking at the guys file as Carter talked. She and Ford sat on Jack's right.

"Dr. Kevin Hartkans. He's been with the program seven months. Clean record, nothing out of the ordinary, except that he has gone missing suddenly."

"We had his apartment checked out. It was cleaned out." Daniel said sitting on Jack's left.  
"This is starting to sound familiar." Jack said closing the file in disgust.

"You think it's the Trust?" Daniel asked.

"Well, they have been busy lately. They had Teal'c under surveillance, they blackmailed you," she said looking at Daniel. "They tried to kill Alec Colson. Obviously they have a bigger operation than we first thought. Now as far as we know, the N.I.D. have been clean for over a year now. But there are still dozens of agents that are unaccounted for. And they still receive financing from unknown sources."

"Please, if they could take the gate out from under us, they could empty the gold from Fort Knox." Daniel said.

"Not necessarily. If they could take the gate from us, they would have done so earlier. That doesn't explain what Hartkans was doing unless what Ford suggested is true. Considering the evidence, as little as it is, it's the only possible explanation. And I agree with the theory."

"So, let's hear it." Jack said impatiently.

"When the Asguard gave us transporter technology, we could only beam something up if we had something to lock onto. Like they do in Star Trek with those com badges. I think that's what that doctor did. He placed a device that they could use as a transponder and beamed the gate away."

"A locator beacon." Daniel said.

"Exactly." Carter said.

"So my stamp collection is safe. How does this help us find the gate?"

"You have a stamp collection?" Ford blurted out.

"So?" he said defending himself.

"Okay." Ford said putting his hands up.

"Anyway…." Jack said rolling his hand for them to move on.

"Yes sir. If they intend to keep using the beam, they have to keep using beacons. If we can request NSA satellite time to see if we can intercept the signal, we could then find and stop them."

"Do it."

"We have one other problem. If those people that had Daniel are the same people who took the gate, one of them is Immortal."

"Any idea which one?"

"Sorry Brigadier. No clue." Ford said shaking his head.

"This is probably a stupid question, but what are you going to do if you find this guy like you?" Jack said sitting up with his hands intertwined on the table.

"Depends. I can try to bring him here. Failing that I shoot him in the head with you know what and run."

"Bring them in if you can."

Teal'c walked back through the gate onto the planet finding the sun shining on dead Jaffa's on the ground. They were everywhere, but there was no weapon fire marks, smoke from explosions or otherwise and no sign of any enemy around as he stepped away from the gate with his staff weapon at ready anyway. He checked a body finding the man dead and got up quickly with his weapon ready to fire as a warrior showed up from the trees.

"M'zel."

"Teal'c."

The man ran up looking upset.

"What has happened here?" Teal'c said lowering his weapon.

"When I arrived, they were all dead." he said with a cracked voice.

"All?" Teal'c asked in shock.

"I will show you."

With luck they did find something from the NSA satellite. Carter, Ford, K-9 and Daniel all went in a large black GMC vehicle to a warehouse where a signal was detected. Carter had a vest on that Ford had made her which had those special plates in it. When his future self sacrificed himself for the base, the coat was destroyed but the metal plates survived. He used them to make Carter a vest. It wouldn't protect her arms and legs but it ensured her from being hit from the neck down to her waist, all the way around. Daniel only had a vest to protect him from bullets. There was many other officers stationed in front of the building in similar vehicles. The officers were in armored vest and had assault rifles ready as they pulled up.

"We took out a couple of guards and have the area secured." one of the officers said to Carter as she got out and down next to the truck.

Ford came around getting down next to them with K-9. She and Daniel had zat guns while Ford had his personal cannons out with rubber ammo.

"Satellite intel puts the signal somewhere inside the complex."

"Alright, you men are with us, keep the perimeter closed. No one in, no one out."

"Understood." the guys said following behind Daniel. Ford and Carter stayed side by side.

They walked up to the stairs near a door. Ford set K-9 on the landing.

"Is it locked K-9?"

"Yes Master. Shall I open it?"

"Yes, quietly if possible."

"Yes Master." he said extending the nose piece. A small red beam lanced out and the door popped open.

"Good job K-9." she said.

"Thank you Mistress."

"Wait." Ford said grabbing the hand of a guy that was about to throw a flash bomb in. "K-9, go in and let us know if you detect any life signs. No sense letting them know we are here if they can be taken by surprise."

"Yes Master." he said rolling in.

Ford followed behind him with Sam then Daniel and the rest after K-9 said it was clear. They walked in past a military troop transport truck and into a large area with rooms that were separate by walls with no doors. Ford looked around quickly as everyone started spreading out. A neon blue light caught his attention and he walked to it slowly when he noticed something.

_Oh no!!!_

"Everybody hold up and back out!"

"What is it?" Carter asked looking where he was looking. On a couple of boxes on a table was symbols. Symbols that showed nerve gas. "What the hell?! K-9 scan those."

"Scanning Mistress." he said. "Unknown chemical Mistress. It is not in my database."

"Wonderful. Are they a danger to us?"

"Not enough information Master." he said as Daniel moved a tarp off something that was covered.

"Whoa! Guys."

"Those are VX rockets." she exclaimed.

"There's enough of whatever this is to kill several thousand people!"

"Danger Master. Mistress. Danger!"

"Where?!" Ford asked looking around with both guns.

"By the Hummer Master."

They all turned as some guy stood up firing at them. He got down as the soldiers fired back. A few seconds later he got up again sending another burst which hit a few vials bursting them open. Daniel had dropped down behind a barrel while Carter stood behind Ford who didn't move at all. The guy dropped in a loud grunt after that as two rubber bullets hit him. One in the chest and the other in the head. The guy was going to be hurting when he woke up, but he wasn't dead. As the soldiers moved in K-9 spoke.

"The unknown chemical has been exposed to the air Mistress."

Carter looked up seeing a few vials open and smoking.

"Oh no." she said with extreme fear.

They all turned seeing the blueish smoke starting to rise quicker.

"That's not right. I've seen nerve gas." Ford said a moment later as he walked over.

"What is he doing?!" a soldier asked.

"If it was nerve gas, we'd all be dead already." Carter said with much relief.

"I don't know what this is, but it's not nerve gas. And it doesn't seem to be doing anything to my hand." Ford said rubbing some between his fingers. He wiped it off and walked to the rockets.

"Tie that guy up and have him placed in one of the trucks to be taken back to the SGC for questioning. Keep watch on him." Carter ordered a soldier.

"Yes Colonel." he said taking several men to help him.

"K-9, are these fully functional?"

"Yes Master?"

"Damn. Where's that…oh." he said pulling a multi tool out. "Sam, you take the other one."

"Sure." she said putting the zat on her hip.

It took less than half an hour, but they disarmed and pretty much made sure the rockets were never going to fly again. They both had a small canister about the size of a pineapple grenades inside them of the unknown chemical. They had the dismantled rockets and chemicals taken to the SGC for further study along with anything else around the warehouse that seemed relevant.

Teal'c and M'zel walked up to the encampment of the Jaffa rebels seeing they were all dead. There was over a hundred or more dead bodies just lying on the ground as though they died instantly.

"You see?"

Teal'c took a few steps forward and leaned on his staff weapon. He looked out across the large clearing that was a encampment of Jaffa brothers that believed in the freedom for all Jaffa. Now all dead. Sorrow was all over his face at the sight.

"We managed to identify the liquid we found in the warehouse." Carter said handing over a small vial to Jack.

Spread out on the table was pictures of the items they had taken from the warehouse and a picture of the man that attacked them.

"We, well, everyone is just lucky it wasn't really nerve gas. They would all be dead if it was and I'd be the only one here, maybe."

"Thank god for small miracles." Jack said looking at the vial. "So what is this?"

"The symbiont poisoning. Specifically the new formula we were working on in conjunction with the Tok'ra." Carter said.

"Once we found out what the stuff was, we believe we figured out why the gate was stolen." Ford said rubbing his face.

"And that would be?" Jack asked.

"We think that the Trust stole the gate to deliver the chemical in aerosol form to Goa'uld worlds. It's an all out attack." she said.

"They have no care for the millions of Jaffa lives that will be taken with it either." Daniel said.

"Great. Anything else?" he asked dejectedly.

"The guy from the warehouse isn't talking, but he was carrying this." Daniel said taking something from his pocket. He handed it to Jack who looked it over.

"It's an Area 51 identification badge."

Jack looked it over and then tossed it on the table.

"Go here and find some answers, now."

SG-1 was driving to the gate to Area 51. They had to change into different clothes, but Ford kept his coat on. A special badge kept them and just about everyone off his ass about it and the two personal cannons he kept with him. All his other weapons he left at the base along with the ammo for them. He had a few clips for his guns though. Carter and Daniel asked about the special badge as they were in the waiting room.

"When I saw the President last he said if there was anything I needed, just ask. It was during that time when the President was officially giving command to Jack, after that mission where Ba'al made Jack give up Camulus. So I did and this is what I was able to get. I'm one of the few people who can walk into the most top secret places that America is in control of and still keep this coat and the guns with me. I do it not only for my protection but for those around me, like you two. I could walk into the oval office like this. Special pardon you could say."

"Nice." Daniel said. "Glad he gave it to you."

"That was a good request. Besides, the coat looks good on you." she said. It did make him look more handsome.

"Thank you." he said with a bow. They both laughed.

Carter and Daniel were sitting on a bench while Ford stayed standing. An almost unkept dark haired man about Sam's height walked in. He had a lab coat on with the same fading yellow colored overhauls that everyone else wore. Daniel and Sam stood up as he walked in.

"Colonel Carter, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Doctor Briskdale. I believe you have been briefed on our situation." she said not offering her hand. He didn't offer his.

"Yes I have. Why do you…"

Ford flashed a different badge.

"The President himself huh? I can't argue with that."

"Good. We've been bothered by enough people. Now, we are here because our investigation has lead us to believe that your security has been compromised."

"With all due respect Colonel, Major, we are not the ones who lost the Stargate."

"But alien technology has gone missing from Area 51 before." Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, but security measures have been significantly increased since then. No one is allowed to bring anything in or out, no cell phones, no computers, not even street clothes. With this one exception." he said looking at Ford. "I'm guessing they checked that out first though."

"Thoroughly."

"In any case all personal are subject to a personal search and scan before they leave."

"Look, whoever took the Stargate has access to Asguard transporter systems. Last year when Osiris came to Earth, she used that same technology which she activated remotely with a wrist device. Now that wrist device was brought here and you worked on it."

"You must be a Star Trek fan." he said smiling some at the analogy she used. "Anyway I never got it to work."

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to see it." Daniel said.

"Is it…"

"Very necessary, yes it is. Get moving or we go looking for it ourselves."

"Yes Major."

"Doctor Harris checked some of the Jaffa bodies out on P4S 161." the Colonel of the Alpha base said to Teal'c. They were still in the control room. "You were right. It was the Tok'ra symbiote poison."

"I would not have believe it had I not seen it with my own eyes." he said angrily.

"I knew that the Tok'ra lost patience with the alliance but I never thought they would do anything like this." the Colonel said.

"Inde…"

"Teal'c!!!" M'zel yelled from behind him as he entered the room and walked over to him. "I have received word from our Jaffa brothers. Three more Goa'uld worlds have been attacked! Millions are dead!!"

Teal'c said nothing as he looked at his friend with sorrow and shock. There was nothing he could say.

They walked into a secure room with a guard near it. Doctor Brickdale put his hand on a large palm scanner on the table. After it scanned him he turned to the wall which had unlocked a drawer. Rows upon rows of small drawers lined the walls. One of the drawers opened to reveal the wrist device and a few other objects of alien origin.

"You see, right where we left them." he said.

"Forgive us if we don't believe you." Ford said.

"We've been down this road before." Sam said running a scanning device over the object. "It's real."

"Like I said, we figured if Osiris ship was still up there, we could use the wrist device to get up there. Unfortunately, it is not only keyed to the presence of Naquada in the blood but the specific Goa'uld's DNA. We tried to create and adapt using samples of both elements, but we didn't get anywhere."

"So the ship is probably still in orbit, but cloaked." Daniel said.

"In which case we have no way to find it." Carter said.

"Until its orbit starts to decay, but that could be years down the line." Ford said.

"The Tok'ra will be made to pay for this treachery!!!" M'zel yelled turning around to the Colonel.

"Calm down a second. We need to figure out what is going on." the Colonel said trying to calm him down.

"What more do you need to know! The Jaffa are being murdered!!! Poisoned like vermin."

"The Tok'ra have had this chemical weapon for a long time. Why would they suddenly decided to use it now?" the Colonel asked.

"Perhaps the failure of the alliance has convinced them there is no other way!" Teal'c exclaimed.

"There is something else going on. It's not a coincidence that this all started happening after we lost contact with Earth."

"That does seem unlikely." Teal'c said after a moment of thinking. "We need to speak to the Tok'ra directly."

"That won't be so easy. After they left the Alpha site, we haven't had much intel on their movements. The last we heard from them was at Colonel Carter's wedding, since then zip. We have no idea where the new base is."

"We still know the location of some of their operatives. I believe our best chance is P3S 114. The Tok'ra operative named Zarin is undercover there commanding one of Ba'als garrison on that world." Teal'c said.

"I will come with you." M'zel said.

"Whoa, hold on a minute here. You're talking about walking into Goa'uld occupied territory. And there is no Jaffa fifth column there to help you out. Without sympathetic warriors in Zarin's ranks, how will you avoid being captured?"

"We do not." Teal'c stated.

"What?" the Colonel said surprised at the notion.

"Only by being captured, will we be brought before the commander." M'zel stated.

"That's how you're going to make contact?!"

"We must speak to the Tok'ra." Teal'c said forcefully. "There is no other way."

"It's too risky. You walk in there unannounced, Zarin could have you sacrificed just to maintain her cover."

"That is a great possibility." he said with force again.

"You realize the second you walk through that gate, you're on your own."

"Understood."

M'zel nodded and he and Teal'c walked out of the control room to the gate.

Outside in a semi vacant area behind some old buildings, Doctor Brickdale was in a green jacket and pants waiting outside his old style black Porsche. He started to open his cell to make a call when a dark car pulled up and a dark skinned bald headed man got out.

"So what is the big emergency?" the man said.

He was the guy who threatened to kill Krista if Daniel didn't give the information he needed.

"I can't do this anymore." the doctor said with panic in his voice.

"You've already taken the money doctor. It's a little late for cold feet."

"You don't understand! They came to see me! They asked about the wrist device!!" he said bordering hysterics.

"Who?"

"Three people from Stargate command!"

"And you requested a meeting with me!" he said reaching into his long coat.

"What?"

Several dark GMC vehicles came rushing around the corner just down from them.

"You were followed!" he said firing a rapid fire pistol at the dark vehicle.

The soldiers took cover and didn't move closer. He turned and blew the lock off a door near him and entered quickly. A few other vehicles pulled up quickly and more armed soldiers in dark clothes moved in. The Doctor was taken into custody quickly while some others went after the other guy. The bald guy was putting in a new clip as he walked past several large wooden crates along with many small ones. When he got to the stairs he turned and fired at the soldiers walking in. One crate was tore to pieces quickly as his bullets ripped it up. He turned and ran up the stairs as the men took cover.

"Hold your fire! We need him alive!" the commanding officer of the group said as the proceeded forward.

Up top he fired taking a door out. He pushed it open and went outside putting a new clip in as he walked along the small walkway to a small roof. He quickly started running across it when he felt that buzz feeling, but didn't bother to look around much as he dropped off the edge to the ground behind a dumpster. He knelt down next to the dumpster and looked around with his gun pointed. With his other hand he reached into his pocket bringing a small device out.

"Drop it or I take your head off!" Ford said coming out from behind a GMC that he and Carter had came in.

"You!!!" he said turning to shoot. Carter stood up taking him out with a zat gun seeing he was distracted.

They both walked up to him quickly.

"You know I said wear that vest. Even though you look great in what you have right now." he said putting one of the personal cannons away. She had on black pants with a tight black leather coat that zipped up. No pockets on it.

"I know, but…" she said picking the small device the guy had up.

"Wait Sam! That looks like…" he said grabbing her hand. They both disappeared in a beam of light as it beeped.

"A signal de…." he was saying as they beamed up to some ship.

They heard the sound of a zat turn on behind them. Carter dropped to the ground as she was hit not having a chance to see who it was. Ford spun around with the gun he didn't have put away.

"Drop it hot shot. I only have to hit her again and she is dead." he said picking up a CB unit off a small table near him.

With a growl of frustration he lifted the gun into the air and un-cocked it.

"Brooks." he said into the unit.

The guy had very short brownish hair and a lean face. A swayed jacket with a dark blue shirt and green tie with dark pants was what he was wearing. His look just about screamed I'm a bad guy and almost as proud of it.

"Go ahead." came through the CB.

"We have a small problem here. Take a locator beacon and get down to Hoskins last position."

"What happened?"

"We've got uninvited guest." he said then put the CB unit in his pocket. "You, take off the coat and drop the guns. I know you have two of them and maybe more."

Ford put the gun back into its holster and took the coat off. He put it on a crate well away from him as instructed and took the holsters off setting them on the coat along with the holstered revolvers and holstered Desert Eagles. Under the coat he had jeans and a blue striped button up shirt on with a leather jacket.

"Must be hot with all that, not to mention heavy. Take the leather coat off too and set it with the rest."

"Do I have to? I get cold easily."

He pointed the zat gun at her again so he took it off.

"Anything else that is a weapon on you?"

"No. They're all there." he said backing away. He didn't consider his knife that was part of the steel toed boots part of the deal.

"Good." he said taking a plastic tie off the table and tossing it to him. "Tie her hands behind her back and sit there with her. We know that these you can break out of so, I won't bother with giving you one. I'll just kill her if you try anything. And no talking."

"Fine." he said gently tying her hands as told.

He gently lifted her off the ground and set her in his lap. She was out cold and there was nothing he could do and figured it better that she stay out of it in case they decided to shoot them. He looked around seeing they were in the cargo hold of a Goa'uld cargo ship. The SGC Stargate was over against the wall as was several computers around the room. A few crates with what had to be the symbiote killing chemical was in the room as was VX rockets and a small delivery system to shoot them through the gate.

_Well, we know where Osiris ship went to. _he thought sitting back.

Teal'c and M'zel were indeed captured as planned and taken before the undercover Tok'ra agent. She lived in her pyramid ship and was sitting in her throne room. It was a small room with small lit fires on small stands on either side, several of them. She had a red dress on that wrapped around her neck. It showed off just above her chest and both her arms. The rest of the room looked like every normal Goa'uld ship.

"Speak." she commanded as the three Jaffa knelt before her.

"My Lord Zarin. Two enemy Jaffa have been captured near the gate. One of them is the Sho'va Teal'c."

"Are you certain?"

"I am." he said looking at her briefly. "Lord Ba'al will be most pleased, will he not?"

"Yes. Of course. You have done well. Now bring them to me."

"Yes my Lord."

Daniel was in a the same room that he talked to Walter and that tech that morning. They had that doctor from Area 51 sitting at the table. Seeing as Ford and Sam were missing, he had to do the interrogating. A couple of guards stood in the room in case Daniel needed them. Daniel paced around the table in a bad mood as he talked to the guy.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where are Colonel Carter and Major Ford?"

"I don't know!" he yelled.

Daniel sighed and motioned for the guards to leave as he turned away from the scientists. The doctor looked scared as Daniel closed and locked the door.

"You're going to need to start cooperating." he said sitting down and lacing his fingers together.

"I can't!"

"Two decorated members of our Air Force and members of our governments most top secret organization is missing, and you're implicated. I don't think you're going to just walk away from this." Daniel said as the guy looked at the table holding his head and shaking it.

"They'll kill me." he said crying.

"We can protect you."

He shook his head still sobbing.

"And we can also choose to ignore your two million dollar Cayman Island account."

The doctor looked up at him and stopped crying.

"Didn't think we'd find out about that huh?"

"So if I help you, I can keep the money?"

"We can come to an arrangement."

He sat back not crying anymore and looked more confident.

She was sitting there thinking as her three warriors came back in with Teal'c and M'zel. They were brought before her and made to knell.

"The prisoners, my Lord."

"Leave us." she said to all of them.

"My Lord?"

"I intended to question them myself. Leave us now!" she said getting out of her seat.

Her First Prime nodded and left with the Jaffa he brought in along with the two guards that always stayed near her. Once they left.

"Are you mad?! What are you doing here?!" she asked frustrated and shocked.

"We must speak with you." Teal'c said standing up. M'zel stood as well.

"Speak with me! Do you not realize that coming here you have placed all our lives in danger?!"

"Are you not in control of this garrison?"

"I am, and as such, it is my responsibility to see that you are tortured for information, until such time that Ba'al arrives to witness your execution."

"So what's it going to be?" Daniel asked.

"You said both Carter's are missing?" he said rubbing his hands as though they hurt.

Daniel nodded.

"Well, they're probably on the ship." he said looking at the wall to his left.

"Osiris's ship? So you did manage to get onboard?" Daniel asked.

He nodded then leaned onto the table.

"About a year ago, some men came to see me. They knew everything about my work, the Stargate, Osiris. They knew there was a possibility that there was a cloaked ship in orbit, and they wanted it badly. I told them that the key was the wrist device, but I couldn't get it out of there, at least not through the front door."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"One day I was working in the lab on the adaptor, and the next thing I know I was on the ship. I had remotely activated the transport beam."

"Which you failed to report."

"It was killing me that I wasn't able to tell anyone that I figured it out." he said looking around at the ceiling. "I had to keep telling them that it wasn't working. Anyway, after that, I went back and forth a couple of dozen times. But at the end of the day, the wrist device was always back where it belonged."

"And you beamed the others up using locator beacons."

"Well the beam was the only thing working without the command codes…and that's where you came in."

"The translation." he said leaning back with his head looking at the ceiling as he realized what he did. The doctor stood up and leaned on the table as Daniel kicked himself mentally.

"Osiris worked for Anubis and Anubis had all his command codes translated into Ancient. Once they had full control of the ship, thanks to you, they had no need for me. They took a permanent presence on the ship, 24/7, worked in shifts. I went back to Area 51 and sabotaged the adapter. Project was shelved and no one was the wiser."

"Can you get the wrist device to work again?" Daniel asked seriously as he moved closer to him.

"Absolutely." he said with a smile.

Carter awoke feeling someone holding her and her hands tied behind her back. She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. Ford felt her tense up like she was ready to fight.

"It's just me." Ford whispered as he helped her sit up.

"Launch window in three minutes. Get ready for the upgrade." Brooks said as she walked past them.

"Why are you not tied up?" she quietly asked as she sat next to him.

"I do anything, you die." he said now sitting with his left foot on his right leg and arms crossed.

"Get down to the engine room. Check the power relays." Hoskins said.

"Yes sir."

When he managed to get back to the ship, he and Ford knew who each other was. He whispered to Ford that no one knew who he really was and if he said anything, Carter would die, very painfully.

"Sir." the guy that shot her said. He was getting a missile ready to launch.

The black guy walked over slowly.

"Welcome aboard, Colonel Carter. I've already talked to your husband."

"Were are we?"

"We are in a polar orbit around the moon?"

"Why couldn't I ask questions?" Ford said with a angry tone.

"Because you are a problem. You have had more training than her in situations similar to this, in some cases and we don't need you causing trouble. You being here is a big enough problem to me as it is. We can't kill you, but her we can. Anything else Colonel?"

"This must be Osiris's ship?"

"Yes. We have you two to thank for that blessing. If you hadn't caught her, we would never have had this opportunity." he said proudly.

"You know they are going to come after you."

"Prometheus is undergoing refit." the guy with the tie said.

"Not for long." Ford muttered. Only Carter caught it all.

"What was that Major?" he asked sarcastically.

"I said I wish it wasn't."

"More luck for us."

"It still has its sublight engines, once they find out your in a ship, they'll come after you. Even with a cloak, you're giving off an energy signature." she said.

"We are on minimal power. Maybe after a year of intensive scans they might be able to find us." the black guy said as the ugly tie guy messed with the missile.

"You're going to launch a chemical attack against the Goa'uld." she said.

"They already have. He bragged about it to me." Ford said.

"We've started with Ba'als territory. Since he is the most immediate threat right now." he said still messing with it's insides.

"You're killing millions of innocent Jaffa."

"Spare me Colonel. The Jaffa are a race of warriors, bred specifically to serve the Goa'uld and enslave the human race." Hoskins said.

"They are indoctrinate from childhood to believe that the Goa'uld are gods. They don't have a choice." Carter said trying to make them see what they were doing.

"They were just following orders right. Where have I heard that argument before?" Jennings said putting the canister in.

"Smart ass." Ford muttered.

Hoskins turned sharply to him but didn't do anything. Ford caught a brief glint of a sword hidden in the coat.

"What about the rebel Jaffa, they are growing in numbers everyday?" she said. She didn't see the sword or if she did, she didn't let on.

"Acceptable losses." he said moving away from the missile.

"Its very simple Colonel. Earth faces an immanent threat, and we have a weapon that can eliminate that threat." Hoskins said. "And we intended to use it."

"We're ready." Jennings said as the panel closed over the missile.

"What's the next target?" Hoskins said as the other guy worked on the computer.

"P3S 114."

"Dial it."

"Yes sir."

Hoskins gloated over the two of them as the gate dialed out.

"You force me to choose between abandoning my mission and allowing you to die." she said turning back to them.

"I would care more about my own life if I were you Tok'ra." M'zel said moving closer to her as he reached out and choked her.

"M'zel." Teal'c said moving to his side. "I feel as you do brother. But this is not the way."

He looked at her, then at Teal'c then back at her and let go. She grabbed her neck gasping for air.

"Why are you here?"

"We know about the attacks." M'zel said.

"What attacks?"

"The Tok'ra have been using the symbiote poisoning against the Goa'uld." Teal'c stated. "The Jaffa of three world have been annihilated thus far."

"Impossible." she said shocked.

"We have seen it with our own eyes. An entire Jaffa army lying dead on the ground, no signs of battle. How do you explain this?" M'zel asked with anger.

"I cannot. But I can assure you that the Tok'ra are not responsible. If these attacks had been planned, I would have been informed."

The gate activated and settled, they then moved the missile into position.

"Initiating launch sequence." the tie guy said.

"You can't do this! It's murder!" she said.

She even looked at Ford to do something, but he didn't move, but he did give her a subliminal signal that he was about ready to, just not yet.

"That's were you're wrong Colonel. It's war." the black guy said.

The missile fired off making Ford and Carter both close their eyes as the missile flew into the gate. It was a sad thing to see happen but they couldn't so anything about it yet.

A contingent of Jaffa was walking down a grassy hill as the missile came through the gate. They got down and aimed their weapons as it flew off into the sky and exploded moments later.

"What was that?" she asked turning around to the sound.

All she saw was the wall though. Teal'c and M'zel got back on their knees quickly as they heard her troops coming. She stood before them as though she was still in charge.

"My Lord. We are under attack." her First Prime said coming in.

"Attack by what?"

"A weapon flew through the gate, it exploded over the city…." he said when she suddenly grabbed her neck and dropped to the floor in pain.

"My Lord Zarin!" the First Prime said coming over to her. She died in his arms.

"My brothers, we must leave!" Teal'c said standing up.

The First Prime stood up ordering the other Jaffa to stop them They aimed their staff weapons at them. He started speaking in Goa'uld.

"You do not understand!" Teal'c said turning to him.

M'zel grabbed his gut as did the others instantly after. Teal'c grabbed M'zel.

"M'zel there may still be time." he said as M'zel fell to the floor.

"I die…..free." M'zel said through tremendous pain as Teal'c felt tears well up in his eyes. He laid M'zel on the floor gently as his friend passed away.

"Indeed." he said standing up and then looking around.

He looked at the dead Tok'ra lady and knew that they couldn't be behind the attacks as he grabbed a staff weapon and left.

The Prometheus was in orbit above the Earth scanning for a ship they knew was out there.

"Sensor grid R-14 shows no anomalies sir."

"All right, proceed to the next grid."

"Yes sir."

"She's out there somewhere." the Captain said to himself.

Daniel was let back into the room with the doctor again. He left to get information and give Jack what he learned. He also had something else which he set on the table and opened. It was Osiris wrist device.

"Make it work."

"Our next target is, P5R 357." Jennings said.

"Let's do it." Hoskins said.

"We have to do something." she mouthed to him.

He nodded saying he follow her lead.

"I wouldn't bother. Ba'al abandoned that planet six months ago when the Naquada mines went dry." she said.

"Wasn't that a desert like planet? The one you said was mined also for its rich metals?"

"Yeah, the one you said reminded you of Tatoonie."

"I hated that planet. Was so hot and sandy. Temperatures were like 135. But at least it wasn't an ice planet."

"They're lying." Jennings said.

"Go ahead then. Waste a rocket. That's one less planet you will destroy." she said shifting her hands. She still couldn't break free.

"Please do. Other than wasting the rocket, it'll probably melt before it gets out of the gate. Hell, the heat might even make it explode as it leaves the gate."

"They do have more up to date intelligence." Hoskins said standing up.

"They're bluffing."

"You could make this a lot less painful if you helped us select optimum targets."

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at him.

"You know as much about the tactical and strategically positions of the System Lords better than anyone else on Earth."

"I don't know as much as you think." she said looking away from him.

"You know enough to help us make maximum effect with little collateral damage. You're the one who wants to save innocent lives."

"Nice try."

"So are we going for P5R 357 or not?"

"Go for the next one on the list."

The guy shook his head and did as instructed.

"Saved one." Ford whispered.

She barely nodded.

Down in the SGC control room, Daniel had a vest on and was strapping a zat to his right leg. The wrist device was on the table next to him.

"Alright, tell me again why I should agree to do this?" Jack said coming from above.

"Because it's the only way to get on the ship and if they have changed the command codes, I'm the only one that has the best chance at deciphering the Ancient symbols."

"And if there are ten armed goons when you get there, you're going to be the one that….gets…." he said waving a hand at him.

"Better idea?" he asked looking at him and a couple of others.

"Look Daniel, just because I don't have a better idea is no reason to do anything."

They looked at each other realizing that made no sense.

"Look, once I shut down the cloak, the Prometheus will be able to detect the ship. Then all I have to do it disable the hyper drive and wait for the cavalry. They will never see it coming."

"Which is one of the advantages of a totally insane idea." Jack said pointing at him.

"And where did I learn that from?"

Jack gave him a small glare.

"Okay." he said taking the wrist device.

He activated the zat gun as Siler stepped away from him. Jack saw him walk by and backed up with him. Several others did as well.

"Let's do it." he said pushing it.

He vanished and was instantly on the bridge of the ship. And alone. He put the device in his pocket and tried to access the computer that was hooked up the ships system. He kept getting access denied though with every attempt.

"Come on." he said trying again. "Fine."

He moved away with the zat gun and opened a panel of crystals near the pilot section of the ship. He gave them a nice blast which fried them and made the ship uncloak and then he then left the bridge.

"Sir, we have something. It's definitely a ship." a officer said reading off distance and bearing.

"Battle stations! Plot a intercept course. General O'Neill this is Prometheus."

"Go ahead." Jack said from the control room.

"It looks like Daniel Jackson pulled it off. We have them on our screens and moving in."  
"Understood."

The two guys watching them were working on another missile as that Brooks walked in.

"We have a problem. I just monitored a 60 loss in our power consumption."

"The cloak." Hoskins said pulling his zat out. "Watch them."

Jennings turned around and did just that. Pointing his zat at her much to both of their displeasement. Daniel was walking down a short corridor, quietly, when he was shot. He dropped to the ground unconscious from the zat blast as Hoskins and Brooks came around a corner looking at him.

"Get back to the bridge and get that cloak back online!"

"Yes sir."

"We are in weapons range sir."

"Have they noticed us yet?" the Captain asked.

"I don't think so sir. They seem to be operating at minimal power, no evasive maneuvers."

"What about the hyperdrive?"

"Still no signal from Doctor Jackson."

"General O'Neill. We have a problem, the ships cloak is down, but Doctor Jackson has yet to confirm if he has disabled the hyperdrive or not."

"Just give him a little more time."

"Right now sir they are sitting ducks. If they spot us and run, we won't be able to go after them. We can't afford to let them get away General. I recommend that we open fire immediately."

Jack said nothing.

"General, please advise!"

Brooks walked onto the bridge looking for resistance and found none. She went to the computer then saw that the crystal's were destroyed since the panel was still open. Hoskins led Daniel into the room with the zat pointed at him.

"Daniel, see you decided to join us." Ford said smiling.

"Shut up." Hoskins guy said as Daniel sat down next to Ford who scooted closer to Carter.

"Where the hell did he come from!" Jennings said walking in from another chamber.

"He had the wrist device."

"Any chance there is more on aboard?"

"No, it only lets one up at a time."

"Hoskins, this is Brooks." came over his CB.

"Go ahead."

"The cloaks been disabled. I don't think I can get it back online."

"This position has been compromised. We need to get out of here now."

"Yes sir."

"What about them?" Jennings asked.

"We can't take them with us." Hoskins said.

"I don't mind taking a ride." Daniel said.

"Me neither." Carter said.

"Are you two crazy?" Ford said leaning forward looking between the two of them.

"Sorry about this." Hoskins said aiming it at them.

The gate started activating.

"Incoming!" the tie guys said as they turned to look at it.

They got down as the gate shot out. As it backed off Daniel rushed the tie guy. Ford kicked the black guy in the face which pissed the guy off as he only rolled with the blow.

"SG-1, this is Teal'c. Please respond."

"Sam get that!" Ford said ducking a punch.

He gave Hoskins a nice hit in the face that made bones break. Daniel was having more trouble as he was hit in the gut then face which knocked him down. Jennings went for Carter who backed off and Ford smashed his face in with an elbow shot.

"Repeat this is Teal'c. Respond please."

He ducked the swinging sword and rolled over to the crates with his guns.

"Teal'c this is Daniel! We need you help!!!" Daniel yelled grabbing the CB since he was nearest to it.

Ford had pulled his personal cannons out and crossed them to block a downward swing. Hoskins didn't do much except dent his sword. But he didn't back off either making Ford fall to one knee as he swung hard again. Teal'c walked through the gate and aimed the staff weapon. Hoskins turned at the right moment and was shot through the chest as Ford pushed him away. He was blown into the missile and knocked it to the ground taking the assembly set up down with it. Teal'c slowly walked down the small ramp keeping his weapon ready.

"Somebody want to untie me." Carter said turning her hands to everyone.

"Daniel can you do that." Ford said helping him to his feet then grabbing his stuff quickly.

"Hoskins what is happening down there?" came through the CB.

"Give it here." Ford said as Daniel removed her tie.

"Sure." he said tossing it over.

"Jennings, Hoskins, where the hell are you?"

"Your friends are dead. Give up or else I'm coming up there."

They didn't get a response back but the engines started up moments later.

"The hyperdrive." Ford and Carter said.

"What?" Daniel said.

"We got to get out of here." Ford said loading a different clip. He couldn't shoot before seeing as he had rubber bullets still in it. Now they were his explosive rounds.

Carter rushed over to the computer.

"Yeah, it's the hyperdrive. Get to the gate!"

Daniel, Teal'c and Ford got up there quickly. Ford aimed his gun at the dark guy as his chest began to heal. Carter searched Jennings coat and found a locator before joining them.

"They are trying to run sir."

"Dammit. General O'Neill, they are powering up their hyperdrive, we are out of options!!!" the Captain said.

"Can you shoot it without destroying it?"

"I cannot give you any guarantees."

"Sir, we are picking up a signal coming from inside the ship." a officer near him said.

"What sort of signal?"

"Locator beacon. Same frequency."

"Lock onto the signal and activate the transport beam!"

"Beam activated."

Just before beam out….

"Turn your heads, you won't want to see this." Ford said as Carter got up by them.

The black guy got up and looked seeing them at the gate. Ford pulled the trigger and as the bullet left the gun, they vanished. Brooks activated the hyperdrive system and started flying away as she heard a small explosion.

"The ship is gone sir."

"Cargo bay report!"

"This is cargo bay, we have the gate, both Colonel and Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c."

"Teal'c? Acknowledged." he said then switched channels. "General O'Neill, we have the gate and SG-1 aboard. They are alive."

"Thank you Colonel. Bring them home." he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes sir." he said then nodded to the female officer.

Moments later they were beamed home inside the gate room. The gate needed work to be inputted back into the system though and in just the right place.

"Ah, home sweet home." Ford said.

"Thank god." Daniel said as Jack came rushing down.

A couple of hours later……

Many gate techs were working on the gate with different tools and other equipment. Carter nodded to a guy and walked down the ramp. Ford was helping with some equipment being worked on behind it. Mostly replacing heavy wires.

"The good news is that the gate is fully operational again." she said walking down the ramp. "We can resume off world missions immediately."

"And the bad news is the Trust have a fully functional Goa'uld Al'kesh." Daniel said.

"We have also placed jamming devices around the gate to make it impossible for any locator beacons from beaming the gate away again." she said.

"What of the Tok'ra poison?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, they left most of it behind, but they still have enough to wipe out about half a dozen Goa'uld worlds." Carter said tapping the clipboard in her hand with her nails.

"In retrospect maybe you should have destroyed the ship when you had the chance." Daniel said.

"No way! That would have been the worst idea! I didn't feel like floating through space the rest of eternity!" Ford exclaimed as he walked up wiping his hands.

Nobody said anything as they gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"I thought you said blowing you up would kill you?" Daniel said.

"Vaporized, possibly. From what I heard from other Immortals, it don't work that way. You still have to take the head off." he said making a slashing gesture across his throat.

"Maybe we should test this theory." Jack said casually.

"No way sir!" Sam exclaimed. "Sorry, just tired."

"I think you all need the night off. Go home. You can deal with the rest of the stress of working here tomorrow." Jack said and then with a wave as he left. "Oh, nice to see you all again."

"The only other bad news is that I might have missed." Ford said as they walked out.

"Missed what Ford Carter?"

"That Hoskins guy. He may have moved out of the way."

"Let's hope not. He made me want to kill him." Carter said.

"Did he do something to you?" Daniel asked.

Carter usually never had thoughts like that. Unless it was Kinsey, but then almost everyone at the SGC wanted Kinsey dead. Even the janitorial staff hated him.

"No. Other than being zatted no one touched her. We had to watch another planet be destroyed by one of those missiles. She tried to talk them out of it, but they could care less." Ford said as they neared the locker room.

"Well, I'll see you later." she said heading off. Her tone had a hidden suggestiveness to it that only Ford really noticed.

The area of the base that got bombed was rebuilt to have a locker room just for the women, a pool, the bomb shelter area for working on explosive devices and a few other rooms. The women on the base were especially happy for their own locker room. It was also a lot fancier since the women were the ones that mostly made it.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Authors note: There are a few Ancient words used in this chapter that I made up because I don't know the real words that would be used. Also, I have made a addition to what I think about Immortals and children, which doesn't really exist in the actual show, but hey, that's why it's just a fanfic.

There was a new planet that was discovered that held interest for Daniel. The M.A.L.P. showed that the gate was in a cave system. Very dark with the only light coming from the M.A.L.P. But what it did show was Ancient language on the walls, or a close look alike. There was what looked to be a lot of crystals on the wall as well. SG-7 found it two days ago.

"We need to go look at this planet Jack! It may tell us places for new technologies! New planets that might have those ZPM's!! Weapons!!!" Daniel said making a case of it at the table.

"Finished?" Jack said casually.

"I….why?"

"You've been talking for over five minutes about this. I said yes a couple of times, but somehow…..your brain never heard me." Jack said with a wave of his hand. "How long were you guys going to let him keep going?"

"It…was interesting, so I stayed quiet Jack."

"I didn't feel the need to say anything sir."

"T?"

"I saw no reason to stop him O'Neill. It was most informative"

Daniel had been talking about the different symbols he saw, what they could do or be and several other theories. It was toward the end he started raising his voice.

"Six minutes and just over twenty seconds actually. How much time he kept going after you said yes the first time."

"Now I know I don't watch Star Trek all that much, but are you trying to be Data?" Jack asked after a moment of looking at Ford. They all gave him a curious look.

"Um, another training thing that became habit." he shrugged.

"Right. Like how Marines seem to know the time no matter what happens."

"It's 10:30 right now." Ford said smiling. He didn't look at his watch either.

Jack looked around not seeing a clock and not seeing a watch in Ford's view. He looked at his seeing it said thirty minutes after ten on the dot.

"You're showing off again." Carter said looking over at him briefly. Though the smile implied a lot more.

"I know." he said smiling back and then whispered to her quickly. "Actually, I just looked at my watch recently. I can't do the marine thing."

"Enough about your talent to make us look bad…"

"I was not trying to do that." he said acting hurt.

"Anyway, you all have a go. Call back in an hour and let me know what's going on. I'll send another science team if you need them or whatever else you might need. Dismissed." he said getting up.

They got up and started for the stairs.

"Oh and Major?!"

"What?" he said turning around.

"Quit showing off. You make me feel old."

Jack walked off into his office before they could say anything.

Inside the gate room they were waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

"Did I actually hear Jack say he felt old?"

"Indeed you did."

"Feeling old. I wonder if I ever thought about not growing old when I was…" Daniel said putting his bandana on.

"Ascended. Does make you wonder."

"You ever think you'll feel old?"

"I….I almost always feel…..perfect in most cases. No pain, no ache, never extremely tired unless I really exert myself on something." he said slowly while checking a small scanning device.

It was acting up, ironically and he gave it a good hit which seemed to clear up. Daniel noticed Sam was blushing for some reason as Ford talked.

"It's not something I try to think about much. It's a gift for sure, but a curse as well."

"I can't imagine living forever." Sam said rubbing her face with one hand as the gate activated.

"Another thing I try not to think about. Especially knowing you'll be gone with everyone else in hopefully I pray many, many years to come." Ford said tapping the screen. "Hey K-9, what's wrong with this damn thing?"

"Several components need replacing Master."

"How many?" Carter asked as they slowly walked up the ramp.

"From the assessment of damage I scanned Mistress, the Master would say, it needs recycling."

Ford stopped with one foot through and pulled it back.

"Oh forget it." he said putting it in the bag and walking through.

The other side it was really dark. The only light was still from the M.A.L.P., which wasn't much. Ford put the bag down and pulled his Maglight.

"Talk about dark." Sam said turning her light on. It didn't help much even with the others turning on their lights.

She looked down near her feet seeing the buttons on K-9's back glowing different colors along with his red eye panel. They started spreading out some when there was a crushing sound, almost like broken glass.

"K-9, what was that?" Sam asked looking around with her weapon at ready.

"The Master stepped on broken crystals crushing them further."

"I wondered what that was. Maybe this might help." he said walking over to the bag that was near the gate they brought along.

He pulled something that they really couldn't see out. A few seconds later a ultra violet light came on from a special flashlight. The room got bright quickly as the crystals seem to absorb and reflect the blue light. There was two more in the bag he mentioned getting up.

"Whoa." Carter said blinking.

"Reminds me of a case I had once." Ford said leaving the light on the floor with it pointing at the ceiling. "Had to do with a lot of black lights in the room. My gun just shined making it look like it was almost floating around. I blended in since my coat is naturally black."

He grab another one out and got up again. The room was about 40 or more square feet with a couple of passages. The walls were covered with crystals. They were not quartz, but a close look alike Sam figured out rather quickly from a scan.

"Question is, which path first?" Daniel said looking at one behind the gate.

It was Ancient language but most of it was missing with time and was damaged by the crystal formations.  
"Draw straws?" Ford suggested looking at the crystals.

"You bring any?" Sam said jokingly.

"No. Hey, K-9, scan…."

"The unknown crystals are disrupting my scans Master."

"How were they formed?" Sam asked touching one. It felt like it was suppose to.

"Insufficient data Mistress."

"Let me know when you find out anything or scan anything interesting or usual."

"Yes Mistress."

"Okay, I'm going this way then if you don't mind." Ford said pointing the light down one route.

"No, I'm coming with though. Come on K-9."

"Yes Mistress."

"I guess we're suppose to figure things out ourselves." Daniel said looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed." he said picking another flashlight from the bag and following Daniel.

They left the room leaving the other light on the floor.

"Hey, you guys be careful and call if you find out anything."

"Got it Sam." Daniel yelled back. "For a moment, I thought she forgot about us."

"She does seemed to be preoccupied lately Daniel Jackson."

"I'll have to ask her about it later."

"Indeed."

Daniel and Teal'c walked along finding sections of the walls with some writings. Most of it was covered by the crystals making it difficult to see anything worth reading. The crystals were everywhere.

The two had K-9 stay in front of them as they continued on. So far they were finding a very long hallway with crystals on the walls. Some they had to really avoid and others climb or duck under.

"I'd love to take some of these home!"

"They are pretty interesting. I never seen crystal formations of this size. You think you can break off a few without shattering them?"

"I can try." he said grabbing one the size of a baseball bat.

"That's way to big."

"I wanted something like this for at home. Our home."

"As much as that would look nice on a shelf, there might be too many questions."

"From who, the only ones who come to our house is people from the SGC, and rarely that much. The last time anyone came over was Janet and Cassandra last week so you could all go girl shopping. Beyond that I can't remember. Though I did volunteer to go and carry the bags."

"Good point." she said realizing the truth of that statement. Ford managed to take it off with just breaking it off at the wall. "But we mostly went to go window shopping and just girl talk. I know you wanted to see some of those…I'll get the name, anime's you got."

"I could have watched them later."

"I know." she said smiling. "Some of these are pretty big. How heavy are they though?"

"Doesn't weigh much for being this big. I've felt baseball bats that were heavier. I'll grab a few of the small ones for research in the lab." he said looking it over then setting it aside. He pulled a few small ones off the wall. Mostly about an inch or two wide and the same long.

"Those will work."

"Master. I am detecting a unknown power source ahead."

"How far?"

"Distance undeterminable Mistress. Scans are inconclusive."

"Best guess?"

"Possibly three to four meters ahead and 12 to 15 feet down and 13 to 16 feet from that Master."

"Must be a power core of some sort."

"I do not think so Master."

"We'll find out when we see it." she said as they kept moving.

They eventually came around a corner that ended at three meters. It was a circular room of around thirty square feet. Ten feet of the room was taken up in the middle by a very large crystal that was hexagonal. It came from the ceiling and went down through the see through floor.

"This looks dangerous." Ford said looking at the floor. They couldn't see the bottom.

"There is a floor beneath us Master."

"How far?"

"12.5 feet Mistress."

"That explains that." Ford said walking up to the large crystal.

He ran his hand across it and got a small charge and grunted as he pulled his hand back.

"You got shocked?" she said walking up.

"Yeah. Not badly though. Like rubbing your feet across a carpet shock. I wouldn't touch it further though."

"That's not that bad." she said pulling a scanner out.

"Danger Mistress, Master! Danger!!"

"What is it?" she said turning around with her gun ready. Ford pulled one of his and looked around with the light.

"I advise haste in movement! The floor is unstable!!"

The floor beneath them started cracking like thin ice on a frozen lake. Ford shoved Carter away from him toward the door as the floor gave out. He instinctively reached out grabbing nothing and dropped both the gun and light. The light hit the floor twelve feet down and broke on impact. He hit the ground and rolled with the fall. Other than some cuts to his hands and face, he was fine.

Sam sat up feeling nothing under her feet until she scooted up farther near the doorway. K-9's eye was the only light she could see.

"How much of the floor is left?" she said standing up slowly. It was so dark she had trouble finding the wall.

"Very little Mistress. Danger Mistress! The floor is…" K-9 said backing up into the hallway.

"Whoa!!" she yelled as it gave out under her.

Ford got up slowly and looked around seeing nothing.

"Damn. Broke the light. Great…"

He heard movement above and was about to call out when he heard Carter yell. He got running toward the sound quickly, praying he'd catch her in time.

"Sam, where…" he started yelling.

His intention was to catch her, that didn't work though as she landed on him. For a few minutes neither of them moved.

"Oh man. That really hurt." Ford said spitting crystal from his mouth. "And tasted bad."

Giving himself a good minute he managed to heal up completely.

"Sam?"

She didn't move off him.

"Sam?!" he said a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Colonel wake up!"

She stirred with a groan.

"Come on Sam, wake up. I can't move until I know how bad you're hurt. I can't reach my com unit either."

"Nothing is broke if that's what you're wondering." she said after a moment of small movements. "I hit my head though and I'm pretty sure I got cut on the way down."

"Think you can get off me to check you out?"

"Yeah." she said slowly sliding off. "Ow."

There was a lot of shattered crystal all over the floor and she had to move her hands around to get a spot where she didn't slice them open. She didn't do that well though. Ford then checked himself quickly and pulled a small pen light from his coat. The M.A.L.P. put more light out than it, but not by much.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My left leg and face, mostly." she said through gritted teeth. "And hands."

He looked the leg over finding a rip in her pants above the knee.

"You have a cut in your right thigh."

"No kidding. How deep?" she asked sarcastically.

He felt it slowly finding it was not a deep gash. Any big amount of movement might make it become needing a few stitches, otherwise she was going to be fine as long as she didn't move.

"Don't try moving it, damn I need better light!"  
The room suddenly lit up as he was trying to look at her face. She could finally see him. He was kneeling in front of her with the small light in his teeth. He was still looking in her direction but his eyes were darting around.

"I hope I did that." he muttered. "Keep watch behind me the best you can."

"Sure. Got nothing else I can do." she said as he pulled a few small crystals from her cheek.

"Call Daniel and them while I fix this." he said working on her leg.

"Daniel, Teal'c."

Daniel grabbed his com and stopped walking. They found a room with more inscriptions but little of it was able to be read. Daniel was really angry and disappointed from finding this great amount of Ancient language wrote down, but not being able to read any of it.

"What's up?"

"Ford and I fell down into another room. We came into a room with an unstable floor and it gave out."

"Are you badly hurt?" he asked concerned.

"I can't walk at the moment, but nothing is broken. You still in the dark?"

"Yeah we are. Why?"

"Then be careful. Some light came on in here with us. Some floors might be made of crystal as well. Try to get to us and have a rope ready. It looks to be the only way out of here."

"We are on our way."

"That feel better?"

"A little." she said as he tied off the bandage.

"Anymore feel like they're still in your face?"

"No." she said gently rubbing her right cheek.

"People might think I'm being a bad husband seeing how your face is cut up. The limp isn't going to help either." he said cleaning her injured face.

He worked on her hands next having to remove several crystal shards.

"Don't make me laugh." she said wincing. "Well, I can say this. We'll get some sleep the next couple of days."

"Yeah, I guess we will." he said smiling.

"We can stay on the base for a few days."

"I can go home to make sure the plants and other things are looked after then come back. I can't remember the last time I slept alone. And that night I passed out drunk don't count."

"Works for me." she said as he helped her to her feet.

Some more crystal from above came down near them as he pulled her out of the way and started walking toward the wall.

"You two down there?!"

"Yes we are Daniel. Got that rope ready?" she said as they stopped.

"No, we can't send one down." Daniel yelled down.

"Why not?" Carter asked.

"K-9 told us that the crystal would cut the rope before anyone got up, or down."

"Probably said with statistically numbers." Ford said.

"Probably. Dial home and have then send a ladder." she yelled up.

"Sure! You two okay then?"

"We will be." she yelled back.

Ford helped her over to the wall where she could sit down without sitting on broken crystals. Mostly the middle of the large room had the shattered remains of the floor.

"Wonder where we are?" she said looking around.

"I….I'm getting a weird feeling from this place." Ford said picking his gun up and walking back over to her quickly.

"Define weird."

"I don't want to be here." he stated sitting near her. "Give me the creeps for some reason."

"Same creepy feeling as when O'Neill was put into that stasis machine?"

"Not really." he said putting the gun away then walking to the middle of the room suddenly. "Teal'c?!"

"Major Carter." he yelled from above.

"K-9 still there?"

"Indeed."

"Tell him to drive off the edge."

"Say what?" Carter asked in surprise.

"I'm going to catch him. I almost caught you." he said assuring her. "Would have had I seen you."

There was more crystal falling followed by K-9. Carter was almost sure Ford wouldn't catch him, but he did.

"Systems fully functional again Master." K-9 said after being set down.

"Where's the light coming from?"

"Unknown energy emissions from the ceiling Master. Conclusion of scan suggest that it is caused by energy buildup in the crystals lining the ceiling."

"Best guess you're saying?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Where does that passage go K-9?" Ford said pointing at the far end.

Noises came from K-9 as he scanned ahead.

"Unknown energy emission are coming from a small room Master. Distance two meters."

"Go check it out." she said then called K-9 over.

"Not till Daniel gets back with the ladder. K-9 did you tell them how deep this was?"

"Yes Master. I indicated a fifteen foot ladder would suffice."

"Cool. Now we wait." Ford said sitting next to her again.

"I told you to check that out."

"If you order me to I will, otherwise I'm not moving. Something down here doesn't feel right and I have no light."

"Don't need you dropping any further either if it's another floor like that one." she said remembering the first drop as she looked up.

"I didn't hurt you when I pushed you…"

"Startled yes, hurt no. Thank you, by the way. I think I would have more injuries if you hadn't." she said grabbing his hand.

"That's what I'm here for."

"You two still okay?!" Daniel said a few minutes later.

"Yes." they said together.

"Here it comes then." Daniel said sliding the ladder down.

It hit the ground with a resounding thud and Ford went over keeping it from sliding as Daniel climbed down. He pulled a couple of heavy weights out and set them down near the ladder so it wouldn't slide.

"Guess you thought about that."

"Yeah, I figured that the floor might make the ladder slide so…." Daniel said with a shrug.

"Nice work. I didn't think about that." Ford said as Teal'c came down. A nurse came along with a medical bag. "Who else came?"

"Just the nurse and a doctor waiting above and another team of scientists who are looking around. A couple of soldiers are holding the ladder in place. The crystals are interesting but they are covering the inscriptions. Hopefully we can find a way to remove the crystals without damaging the wall."

"Maybe. I need that light Teal'c."

Teal'c handed it over as the nurse checked out Carter who tried to tell her gently that Ford had already fixed her enough she could walk on her own.

"I'm going to go check this out, either of you want to come?"

"Sure, might be something of interest other than all these crystals." Daniel said. "Not really my field."

"Take K-9. He says he detected a strange energy source in there." Sam said as the nurse looked her over.

"Coming Master."

"Sam, don't move that leg much or you'll make it so you'll be in bed for a week or more."

"Yeah, yeah, I saw how bad it is. Now quit worrying about me and get going." she said as the nurse helped her up the ladder.

Ford pulled his gun again and walked up and into the dark room slowly. Since there was no crystals in the room, the blue light wasn't helping much.

"You got a flash…right." Ford was saying when Daniel turned the light on his PC-90 on. "Thanks. Teal'c, hold this again please."

K-9 entered and looked around as they did. There was nothing in the room. The whole thing was completely barren.

"This is strange." Daniel said still looking around.

"Indeed." Teal'c stated also confused as he swung the light around.

"K-9 where is the power source you…" Ford asked spinning round slowly.

"Danger Master!!" K-9 said as they all heard something move behind Ford.

Ford turned around, saw a bright light and then blacked out.

"Ford! No!" Daniel yelled as he dropped to the ground moments later. His gun clattered away from him as K-9 backed off so as to not be fallen on.

"Colonel Carter will not be pleased." Teal'c said collecting the gun and helping Daniel turn him over.

"No, she'll probably kill him."

"He would come back Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, but she might actually take his head off."

"I see."

They tried waking him up, but K-9 stated his condition suggested he was not going to wake up without medical intervening or at least a few hours of rest.

Back at the SGC, almost a hour later…..

"HE DID WHAT?!!"

"I don't think he did it on purpose Sam. He turned around and then that was it. K-9 tried to warn him. Everything was extremely dark, and it showed up suddenly as he got to close to the wall." Daniel said following a very enraged and pissed off Carter down the hallway. Anyone that saw her moved if they were in her path, even though she had a limp. "We didn't even see it until he backed into it and then…well he turned around and….you know."

"Ford's better than that! I seriously doubt he would allow that to happened! He would have at least heard it!"

"No one heard it. I think it was already there and just reached out as he turned around. Sam, try to go easy…"

She held a hand up telling him to stop as she walked into the infirmary. Ford was sitting on the bed rubbing his head as the nurse talked to him. Jack had followed along seeing as he wanted to see how Ford was doing, but he knew better than to say anything.

"What the hell happen to me? What's with the secrecy anyway?" Ford asked the doctor. "I turn around, see a bright light and then I wake up here. With a bad migraine too. Which I shouldn't have. Did a crystal break from the ceiling and impale my head or something?"

"I'm not at liberty to…" she began saying as Ford was feeling his head and hair.

"I don't feel any crystals, or residue…."

"MAJOR!!! I should take your head off!! What the hell were you thinking?! I thought I gave explicit orders not to go near those things!!" she yelled.

To everyone's surprise, with the exception of Carter, Ford did the unexpected. When she yelled his rank he got up, turned to her, then shrank back as she kept yelling and pushed him into the wall. Jack could see real fear in his eyes.

_Oh no! I did something wrong. Something really wrong._

It was the fear of the wrath of a angry woman with a vendetta and Jack saw the look on Carter's face. It was the look only a woman could give that made every man cringe. He actually felt sorry for Ford. He was really going to get it if he said the wrong thing. Jack even felt like backing away, but he couldn't do that.

"Where was your mind at?!"

"Colonel….."

"What?!!" she yelled turning to him. "Sir."

"Other's are trying to sleep or recover so keep it down or take it to another section of the base Colonel." he said in a commanding tone.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? What have I done that I don't know about?" Ford said slowly as she whipped back around.

"He didn't know." Daniel muttered.

"Your head got sucked then downloaded with lots of important information that will destroy your mind in a few days." Jack said slowly. "You know, the same thing that happened to me those two times."

"What?" Ford asked not getting what Jack said.

He was still trying to avoid Carter's evil like gaze.

"You accessed a Ancient download device in the wall." Jack said holding up two fingers. "Those things I got hit with twice."

"Oh no." Ford muttered in horror as he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. One for the fact his mind was going to go, two, the worst part, Carter might actually kill him before his mind went. "Wait, this is all a big joke on me, right? Just wanted to see Sam yell at me for once. Ha, ha funny guys."

They shook their heads.

"Okay. I'm in big trouble here then." he said with a small cough. "Someone call Thor yet?"

"We're getting on it as we speak." Jack said, then left with the other two.

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly as Ford avoided her as best he could. Jack had ordered him to cook the rest of the day, just in case Ford never made it through what was happening to him, he would have at least made everyone a great meal beforehand. At first, Ford thought it was a joke, but Jack was not kidding. They called Thor, but just like the time it happened with Jack, they were not responding, and they didn't know why. Ford was ordered to stay on base. He didn't object to it and neither did Carter who went home without him that night despite doctors orders.

Day two……………..

Ford awoke to his door being pounded on. He grunted in frustration and turned over putting the pillow over his head.

"Sam, did you…." he said turning back over after hearing the door knocked on again and noticing he was alone. Realization kicked in.

"Oh right." he mumbled as the door was hit harder. "Come in! Come in. I'm awake, unfortunately."

"Are you awake Major?" Jack asked walking in seeing Ford in only jogging pants as he sat on the bed rubbing his face.

"I am now. Thought I was at home. I miss my bed and Sam. God I am an idiot."

"Yeah, must be why you took so long to call out. As for the idiot part, well…" he said looking the robotic semi over. _What does he see in this toy?_

"Don't touch Optimus. Now, was there something you need?"

"It's 0800."

"Oh. Sam show up yet?"

"Yeah, she got here real early and got to work. I think she's calmed down." he said going back to the door.

"Why didn't she wake me then?"

"I wanted to in case your mind had went already. Didn't want to freak her out or anything."

"My mind is fine. Maybe it fixed itself. Nothing seems different."

"I thought the same thing until I started saying…..Ancient dialogue." he said thinking.

"Nice one Jack. You actually thought about what it was really called."

"Sometimes I try. I'm not as dumb as you people think."

"And yet for years you've passed it off well. I know the truth though."

"Better keep it to yourself, especially on your death bed if it comes before mine."

"Do I go back to the cafeteria?" he asked whining.

"No. You cooked enough yesterday to last the rest of the week. Get back to whatever it is you do and see Daniel later." he said then left.

Daniel came to work and Jack told him to keep a watch on Ford. And to raze him worse than he did to Jack. He ordered it in fact. Daniel watched Jack walk away after the order thinking Jack was having to much fun. Sam walked in seeing Daniel with a lost look. She looked at the doorway then at him, then at the doorway. When she snapped her fingers in his face he jumped in his seat.

"Sam?! What's going on? When did you get here?" he said looking around then at his watch. Only two minutes since Jack left.

"You sure that it wasn't you that got that damn download?"

"Yeah. Jack was just here. He ordered me to watch Ford closer than a starving hawk near a box full of mice." he said smiling at her showing her what he thought of the idea.

"That bad?" she said with a cringe of regret. Mostly for herself.

"Yeah. It was an order. A direct order."

"Odd. Jack doesn't order you around all that often. Not like that anyway. Where is Ford?"

"Don't you know? Shouldn't you know?" he asked surprised.

"I….haven't found him. Not that I have been looking." she said slowly. "I think I really scared him yesterday."

"You might have. Scared me in some ways. I know you scared Jack, but being in command and such, well." Daniel said after a moment seeing her looked worried and looking at the floor. "He really loves you Sam. Just go and tell him you're sorry. More than likely he's in the workout room training or working out himself. Couldn't go for his morning run."

"Neither could I. Just not the same without him. You sure he will forgive me?" she asked still worried.

"Like I said before, you live with him, you should know. Besides….."

"Yeah, he seems real forgiving and I've yelled at him before. Nothing like yesterday though…."

"Go find him and quit beating yourself up about this." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jack was working on paper work and Teal'c was visiting friends off world. After getting dressed and eating, Ford went to train troops as he usually always did. So far, things were going well and no one seemed to notice. They were keeping the thing that happened to Ford between Jack and the rest of SG-1 and the doctor who knew. He was in the middle of discussing combat when Carter walked in. Some of the airmen and other people that worked on the base looked tired and possibly beat up, not seriously though. Some of them started to stand at attention but she waved it off quickly. Ford never noticed as he paced back and forth slowly talking to them. His mind was in one place at the moment.

"Now you see, when you try sneaking up on someone, you better be sure that you can make quick moves to take them out or at least knock them out if you have to. You fail on the first try, you usually end up having to fight to survive instantly. As I said this is a class or whatever you want to call it where weapons are not involved."

"You said that before sir."

"And I said don't call me sir." he pointed out. "I hate that."

"Sorry Major."

"You're new so I'm not bothered really. Just remember next time. Anyway, where was I, oh yes, no weapons. Just hands and feet. These techniques I have been and still am teaching, to some of you, can and will save your lives and or others."

She listened from the doorway as he kept going for another couple of minutes. Pretty good pep talk speech in fighting. Unlike other commanders and drill leaders, he didn't berate or tell the people how bad they were even if they sucked. He'd help those that really need help and such. She looked at her watch seeing it was near lunchtime and it reminded her of why she was here other than to see how Ford was doing. She walked up as he kept talking and laid a hand on his arm as he told one of them to attack him from behind.

Now Ford didn't know she was there, didn't know what time it was and hadn't seen the people he was training looking past him occasionally. He just kept talking seeing as he usually gave almost the same speech every time, so it became habit. Most of the time, there was always more new people than others that normally came. Some people were just people that was able to come through to get training, but didn't get to learn much about what the installation was. He was in the process of finishing his speech when a hand was put on his shoulder.

_That was quick! I didn't even get to turn around to be attacked yet, so someone is trying to surprise me for once. Try to mess with my reputation. Nice try buddy, but to slow. _

He thought all this as he grabbed the hand, noticed enough that it was a female officer by the feel of the hand, spun them around to be in front of him and had them in a tight but not knocking out headlock, yet. He planned on doing other moves in a moment after a telling them the problem with the attack that this person failed to do and so forth.

"Don't move until I say so. First off you blew the surprise attack when you stopped. 10 for effort but a zero for not following through. That was quick and you did surprise me, but you moved to slow mis…." he started saying when he saw the looks on his, students.

They seemed surprised, but not surprised in the fashion like he was fast, but that he did something wrong. The biggest thing that stopped him was the smell and color of the of the hair. He let go quickly.

_Oh smeg I'm in bigger trouble!!!_

"Sam! Sorry! I didn't…" he started saying as he tried to apologize with both hands out.

She grabbed his right arm, tripped him quickly and slammed his face into the mat within less than two seconds. She placed her foot at the base of his neck and used her other foot to gain leverage to hold his right arm behind his back like she was trying to pull it off or out of socket as she stood over him.

"Ow!" was all he grunted as he hit the mat. _Damn that was fast!_

"Now, in any situation when you have the advantage over the enemy, make sure you take them down or out quickly if they are surprised, such as the Major here was. Their surprise will be your one chance to survive if you move quick enough to get them before they get you." she said in her commanding mode. "If done correctly, you can turn a…blown surprise attack, as he said, to your advantage. Thereby increasing your survival."

"Yes Colonel." they all said standing at attention. Most of them knew she was receiving private training well before the two got married.

"And that raps up the lesson for the day." Ford said weakly, still on the floor as he raised his other hand pointing a finger in the air. "Class dismissed."

They walked out quickly leaving them both alone. She still hadn't let go of him though.

"You going to let go Sam?"

"Umm. I'm thinking about it."

"You know, I can get out of this." he said after a moment.

"You think so?" she said pulling just hard enough that he had to grunt. "From what you taught me, I could snap your neck quickly or take your arm off, maybe both. How would you get out of this?"

"Easy." he said turning his right hand around and grabbing her wrist.

He pulled hard while using one foot to knock her to the ground. He rolled over and sat just above her waist with his legs on her arms, pinning them to the ground.

"Like that. My right arm has a lot of strength in it. Seeing as my arms are still free, I'll grab your legs if you try kicking me in the back or in the head." he said placing his hands on either side of the mat near her head as he leaned in. "Nice try though. Um, 10 for the counter attack, 10 for taking me down, but um, 0, no um, how about a 3 for thinking but not following through with keeping me down."

"You win, now get up."

"You don't like it when I do this do you?" he said smiling.

"You going to get off me?" she said trying to move her arms.

She was tempted to kick him in the back of the head, but more than likely he would grab her leaving her completely defenseless. At least he didn't try tickling her, though he did once before which being at home at the time lead to other things.

"Is that an order?" he asked moving in for a kiss.

He could see it in her eyes she wasn't mad at him anymore, but more regretfully of her actions yesterday.

"Let's hope so Major."

Ford got up quickly seeing Jack standing there with Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey Jack."

"Sir." she said getting up with Ford's help.

"What were you two doing?" Jack asked suggestively. "I thought you said on the base everything would be professional?"

"Depends on how long you've been there?" Ford said rotating his right shoulder. She had almost pulled it out of socket, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Long enough to know what's really happening. You're suppose to be working with Daniel."

"On what?"

Jack pointed at his own head.

"It's only the second day! Took you three to four before anything set in on you."

"True but you're smarter than me." he said quickly.

He stopped from saying more as Daniel chuckled quietly and he realized how bad that might have came out. Carter hide a laugh, but just barely.

"Yes, well. Don't try to rub it in too badly now. Might bruise my ego Jack." Ford said wishing he had said the words, damn straight, out loud instead of the mutter he knew Carter heard.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is," he said glaring momentarily at Daniel who was trying to keep from laughing. Sam just had a thin smile after his glare. "That being smarter in other ways, emphasis on other ways, that it might come to you more quickly."

"That is a possibility O'Neill."

"See, even Teal'c agrees."

"Okay, I'll go look into it and see if anything is coming out of my fron."

That startled them.

"That was quick." Daniel and Jack said.

"I was joking guys. I can say mind as well as fron. I was there when he said that word, remember?" he said tapping his the side of his head.

This earned him a glare from Jack and a look from Daniel and Carter for the bad joke he just made.

"Sorry. I won't do that again."

"Can it wait till after lunch sir? We need to talk." she said remembering why she was here, again.

"Lunch. Oh yes! It's that time isn't it!" he said looking at his watch. "Got to go see what he made before everyone else eats it all. Go ahead."

"That was unusual." Carter said as they watched him run off quickly

"Yeah, what did you make that made him…" Daniel said pointing at the doorway.

"Jello. He's going for the Vanilla flavored Jello I made." Ford stated.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with an almost perked up voice as he left.

"That might be the biggest mistake in cooking here you've ever made Ford." Daniel said looking back at the doorway.

"There's plenty, trust me. I made a couple pounds of the stuff. One big block." he said gesturing with his hands that the size was about the same as a 24 inch TV. "Which reminds me, there's a bet going on that Jack doesn't know about. Want in on it?"

"Jack doesn't know. Interesting." Daniel said thinking. "How long till he finds out about this you think?"

"He won't find out. I have everyone that has joined in the bet sworn to secrecy. You know how much secrets are kept here."

"Not much." Daniel muttered.

"What's the bet?" Carter asked.

"How long the Jello will last. I betted it will last a week at most and that Jack will become sick of the stuff afterward or before. I made him that brick and made other Jello for everyone else."

"I'll get in on that. I say that he will finish it in five days and gets sick afterward." Daniel said quickly and excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. "How much or can we bet something else?"

Ford had gotten a small notepad out of his pocket along with a pen and was about to write down Daniels bet when he stopped just touching the pad.

"Wait, you know something." Sam said.

"Yeah he does." Ford said suspiciously.

"No I don't."

"You said that way to quick. You're lying Daniel. What is it you know that I don't?" Ford said crossing his arms.

"Many things."

"Cute, and a little funny. Try again."

"Ah, Jack already found the Jello brick you made for him and he's ate quite a bit so far." he said smiling flakily.

"Damn! He started eating already?! When did he find it?"

"Last night. I walked in finding him filling out paperwork and a large bowling ball sized brick of Jello on his desk. Though it was missing a few big chunks."

"I say three days and he gets sick while eating it." Sam said.

"Five and three. Okay." Ford said writing it down. "How much money or are you betting something personal? You could bet shifts too."

In the lunch room, they walked in finding Jack was eating a bowl of oatmeal with a large chunk of the Jello. There was others in the room eating Jello with other things, but nothing like Jack had. The worst part was everyone got up, except Jack and gave him a standing ovation on the cooking he did.

"Thank you, thank you, just enjoy it while you can. I don't plan on going all out like this again." he said waving them to go back to eating.

A lot of them laughed, said thank you and sat back down. Jack looked like he was in heaven.

"I'm going to lose, badly. I'll be working the whole bases shift at this rate." Ford muttered as he got some food with the other two.

"How much did you bet?" Daniel asked as he grabbed some pasta dish Ford made.

"A couple thousand dollars. If I win, the money I get goes to charity."

"A couple thousmmm." Daniel started to say when Ford covered his mouth quickly.

"Yes." he hissed, then whispered, "Keep it down."

"Sorry. You are going to lose big. Not much really considering." Daniel whispered.

"We need to talk in private if you don't mind Daniel."

"Sure, I was going to go to my room and get things ready to test Ford with anyway. See you then."

They went to her office and ate there.

"I'm sorry about….."

"Sam. Don't worry about it. I made a mistake and broke a promise. Accident though it was, but you had ever right to blow up at me." he said waving it off.

"I should have stayed here with you instead of going home alone. I should have stayed here by your side like you do with me. I just…."

"Sam, it's okay. You needed time to try and think things through, calm down and being away from me was probably the best thing at that moment. Besides, if Thor had suddenly showed up during the night and beamed me away, I didn't want you waking up to me not being there thinking I left or something. Here, well there's a camera keeping watch."

"I guess you're right. I did need time to think. Glad Thor didn't show up, then anyway. Wonder what has the Asguard not getting our messages or what's keeping them from coming or responding."

"Uncanny luck for them being away when really needed? But things work out in the end, so far they have anyway. I forgive you though. On the bright side, better me than you."

"How so? Because you might come back and have all that information erased?"

"No. When and if I start losing my mind as Jack calls it and start to build something, if I build anything, you will be there to take notes and understand it so it can be duplicated if it turns out to be an excellent idea. Maybe I'll write it down while I'm at it if you remind me."

"Good point."

"And I'm hoping that I will be a better participant in Daniels exercises in the information retrieval effort seeing as Jack didn't want to do it and I want to. So, how's the leg?"

"Better, but still sore. If I don't cause any undue stress on it, we'll be back in bed together, having personal time in about four days." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you think about that?"

"Sweet." he said making her laugh.

Daniel was pulling out a few note books he had made during the times Jack had learned information and was able to give what he would give. Hopefully Ford would be able to tell more, book or books worth more. Ford walked in as he was still setting things up.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I forget." he said after a moment then sat down. "If I remember, you'll know then. Let's get to work."

They spent the next couple of hours going over items and different writings that dealt with anything related to the Ancients. Ford only learned how to read the language and notice it better, but he wasn't able to tell Daniel anything that he didn't already know.

Day three………

Since they didn't know if Ford was going to start….losing his mind as Jack liked putting it quite often, he was ordered to stay on base until told otherwise. That meant no off world missions unless Jack allowed it either. The rest of SG-1 stayed on the base as well having down time in some senses. Ford woke up at 0500 and couldn't get back to sleep. He left a note for her on the pillow and went to the lab to work. He had no idea how much time passed when Carter and Daniel walked in.

"Is he humming?" Daniel whispered.

"Yes. He actually does it a lot when he's concentrating on things. Though he never seems to really notice he's doing it." she said as they watching him from the doorway. He still hadn't noticed them.

"He humming anything we know?"

"No. But from my guess, it's probably one of those overseas cartoons he likes."

"Oh. The anime shows. Some are pretty good actually."

"You watch cartoons?"

Daniel shrugged as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey." he said looking up at them. "Just computer work I've been trying to finish for a few months now."

"Nothing dealing with…"

"No Daniel. Nothing to do with my head or mind or fron if you want to call it that." he said typing away.

"What is it then?" Carter asked looking at it.

All she could really tell at the moment, considering the speed he was typing, it had something to do with the Stargate and power consumption.

"What are you doing?"

"An idea that I'm still working on, and on, and on, and on….." he slowly muttered off as he kept at it and was back to humming again within seconds.

He made a few more modifications while she was still watching and then hit enter. The information was…tallied, and the result was shown moments later. It didn't work out, again. Actually, it was…..

"That would be volitious!" Ford said with wide eyes.

The results said there was a 90 chance of the gate exploding or a massive power overload from the computers wasting most of the base if not the mountain complex.

"Guess I start over again." he groaned. "Why can't I seem to get this right? I've been doing this for months now! And I'm not sure why it suddenly became important. Originally it was just an idea. Though were it came from I don't know…"

He completely forgot that they were in the room and that they were looking at him as he kept talking.

"What could I have done wrong?" Ford said rubbing his chin. "Got the power figured out, somewhat. Got the gate's……maybe it needs theoretical symbols for a gate address. No. Maybe the vectors are off on the Naquada. Naquadria might be better, but we have so little and the stuff is so unstable to begin with…"

"Ford?"

He jumped.

"Talk about being involved with work." Daniel said as Ford kept himself from falling off the stool.

"Jeez. You two scared me. How long have you been there?" he said calming his breathing.

"We never left Ford." Carter said worried he was in another world, or his mind anyway.

"Oh." he said slowly.

"What does volitious mean?"

"I don't know Daniel." he said closing the lap top and then standing up. "This is a lost cause for the moment. Where did you hear or see it?"

"You just said it a moment ago." Carter said still worried, now more seeing Ford didn't notice he said it.

"I did? When?"

"At least he's not pulling a Jack." Daniel said.

"Ah! Good morning people." Jack said happily as he walked in after clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "So what's up?"

He was in blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Evidence he had just arrived and came here first.

"What makes you think something's iz'da?" Ford said leaning on the table with one hand.

"Well, one, Carter and Daniel look worried. Okay more Carter than Daniel, two you just said iz'da and three, what the hell does that mean?" he said counting off fingers and acted like nothing unusual had happened.

"Day three and it's started." Ford said rubbing his face with one hand.

He pulled a notebook out and wrote something down and gave it to Daniel. It had the words, up equals iz'da. It also had all the other words that they had figured out, mostly stuff that Jack had said. It was something Ford had started, for himself. It wasn't one of Daniels notebooks.

"What was the other one I said?"

"Volitious." Daniel said.

"Any idea what it means?"

"No, I was hoping you could tell me." he said tapping the notebook with the pen.

"When did I….what did I say with it?"

"You said…that would be volitious." Carter said having to think a moment.

Ford looked up, with his eyes only thinking. He took the notebook and wrote the words volitious means disastrous then handed it back.

"Any cravings for…." Jack said then gave a brief deep thought. "Building advanced mechanical or technologically items or equipment for going through the gate or somewhere else in the vast universe to explore new cultures, artifacts or save the Earth from enemies from afar?"

They were stunned at the fact Jack actually used his brain, for once.

"That's….impressive sir." Sam said shocked.

"Yeah, well, don't tell to many people. I have a reputation to keep. So Major?"

"Are you sure you're actually Jack and not Ma.."

"Just answer the question Major." Jack said quickly and with a commanding tone.

"No." he said with a shake of his head and a hidden smile. "Other than a program I'm trying to run that I keep messing up figures with wrong."

"Anything unusual feeling I should know about?"

"Ah…yes. I've been up since 0500, I think. I'm hungry."

Jack's eyes shot up.

"Ah yes! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I need my Jello fix! Jello oh sweet Jello!" he said walking out quickly with a happy skip in his step.

"Oh god. I'm going to lose bad. And I thought I wasn't getting any sleep before, now I won't at all." he grumbled out.

"Oh yeah." Sam said agreeing.

Jack was sitting at a table to himself with eggs, bacon and coffee. And a big bowl of Jello as the other's walked in. Since the day Ford had made it, this was Jack's twentieth helping, maybe higher seeing as they didn't know how much he had before they found out he was already eating it.

"At this rate he'll have it finished in hours." he grumbled.

"Well you do cook the best food I have ever eaten." Daniel said going into the kitchen with Carter and Ford.

Jack had the kitchen redone some time ago, about the same time when the bomb took out the lower level and the remodeling was done to give the women a locker room of their own. Only a select few were actually allowed to go into the new kitchen to get things for themselves, depending on what was going on. They were all getting a few different thing from the selections of fridges.

"Please, flattery might get you somewhere."

"Oh, brownies…"

"I don't have the supplies right now."

"If it weren't for the runs we do every morning, or try to on the days we have and the sparring…"

"Sparring? More like training Sam. You're the only one that ever actually hits me other than Teal'c. Some just get lucky."

"Whatever." she said with a small smile at him. "I think I'd be much bigger. I've gained almost ten pounds even with all the working out."

Daniel knew better than to comment on that as he walked out quickly.

"What?" Ford said looking her over quickly. "Must be muscular or the scale is broken. I don't see anything different, no wait, got to be muscle. You look more stronger and fit than before we met. Considering what we've been doing some nights…"

He turned back around grabbing a can of pop from the soda machine as she spoke.

"Wait, are you saying that before you showed up I was lazy?"

The tone in her voice easily showed his remark insulted her.

"That's not what I meant Sam. I see where that came out wrong though. Did you ever get up in the morning, as early as we do, and take those runs? Or how about all those exercises and training in combat moves I have showed you? You're the only one that I know that's really capable of taking me down. Not to mention, I can tell before we got married, you hadn't been with anyone else in some time." he said whispering as he got more than kissing close.

She didn't say anything knowing he was right and didn't want to acknowledge it. She just smiled and walked out with him following shortly after. After eating they were in the briefing room with Jack talking to them.

"Okay, even though I said I wanted you all on standby until this thing with Ford was figured out, I'm sending you to this new planet."

Carter was about to ask why when Jack held his hand up.

"I'm getting to why Colonel. Now, survey reports say that the planet has extensive wildlife, mostly birds from the sounds of things, trees and other interesting stuff. But they found a cave system that has….stuff Daniel would be interested in and maybe something you two might find." he said pointing at the Carter's. "Not to mention it suddenly popped up on the computer as looking important, to K-9 anyway."

"Now the main reason I'm sending you.." he said in a low voice, "Is because word has gotten out about Ford and a select few people are coming to talk to him from what I understand."

"More than likely to interrogate me." he grumbled.

"Right, so I'm getting you out of here so they don't try to take you away. There was word in the higher ups when I was going through the same thing before finding the Antarctic site that the next time this happened, the person it happened to would be put through extensive questioning and other things."

"Thanks Jack." Ford said happily. "I didn't want to be a guinea pig."

"Neither do I. Besides, I think Kinsey is behind this one. I mean he made the policy before he was fired."

"Where is he anyway sir?"

"Seriously Carter. I don't know. Last I heard, he left the country. Anyway, get going before they show up."

"How you feeling?" Carter asked as they watched the gate dial.

"Fine considering I'm losing my fron." Ford muttered.

"Well, we know that one." Daniel said.

"What? I said another…" he said and they nodded their heads before he got finished. "Which one?"

"Fron." Daniel said.

"Probably cause I knew that word already." he said as the gate activated.

"Call back in two hours or else people." Jack said from above.

"Yes sir." Carter called back. "Let's go."

It was a nice sunny day on the unknown planet. No sign of intelligent life or should be said humanoid life anyway. There was a lot of birds, most bigger than the bald eagle.

"Wow. Those are some big birds." Ford said.

"At least they are not above us." Carter said seeing the variety of birds in the trees. They didn't seem to be any flying and the birds barely acknowledged the SG team.

"Where's that cave system Sam?" Daniel asked eager to move on before the birds decided to fly above them.

Daniel pulled a hat out putting it on as did Teal'c. They were standard issue SGC camouflage hats with the brim all the way around. Carter had the cap version on while Ford didn't wear one.

"Let's see." she said looking at the map they had for what was scouted. "That way."

They took off going east of the gate which would be easy to find since it stuck out being near the edge of the large forest. After a good mile walk they came out from the trees to a tall mountain wall. There was several caves built into the wall. Somewhere around twenty and the highest was a good two stories up. Whoever made the caves also dug out paths in the wall to make it up to those higher caves.

"Reminds me of one of those American Indian tribes that did this sort of thing, but which one I can't recall."

"Wasn't my field of study either Daniel." Ford said as they walked up a small path.

"The report stated that this cavern met up with a larger cavern several meters in. I'm going to check it out. The other caves seemed to have most of the writing on the walls." she said.

"I'll be looking at those with Teal'c. Let us know if you find anything."

"No problem." she said folding the map back up that another SG team created. "We'll meet up here in just over an hour to report back."

Daniel and Teal'c followed the dug in path going to one of the top ones as the Carter's walked into a cave near them. All Daniel and Teal'c found was some pottery, some old arrow heads and a lot of writing on the wall that got Daniel's interest, but not as much as he would normally have. It was of Indian origin and it was escaping him. Ford and Carter found better along with the same stuff that the other two found.

They walked in going past pottery and other objects that held little interest. It had been sometime since any SG team came across something this old.

"Makes you wonder if some System Lord went to America when Indians were around."

"Yeah, this…..is strange. At least the Egyptians knew how to build things. Not that I'm criticizing the Indians. Considering everything we have all seen out there….the Indians got lucky if only one Goa'uld found them."

"You've got a point there. More than likely they got tired of…watch your head." she said as her hair got ruffled by something in the dark. She looked up as she turned around seeing there was a low overhang that was barely visibly in the dark.

"What? Whoa." Ford said ducking. "Where did that come from? Anyway, you were saying…"

"Oh, ah…they probably got tired of the oppression and fought back."

"Let's hope so. You see that light iz'da there?"

"That's where we are headed." she said as they went down a small incline.

They emerged into a room with a large open hole in the center. A lot of light was coming from the hole and some amount of heat. Strangely enough, there was no smell in the air. Ford slowly walked over to the hole looking down at it. He had to put on his glasses to not get blinded by the heat waves. There was what looked to be lava at the bottom of the chasm. A few holes that had some suction system going, pulled the heat and fumes coming up from the lava. They were built into the side of the large opening a good hundred feet from the deadly pool of molten magma. But the design wasn't human looking.

"If this is what I think it is, it's ingenious." she said after a momentary scan.

"What?" Ford said looking around finally. "How long I been looking at this?"

"About five minutes. Space out?" she asked with no trace of worry.

After they walked in and he walked over looking, she glanced at him several times to make sure he was fine or if he was going to do something.

"Apparently so. What was you saying this was?" he said stepping back.

"I think it's a power system that is powered, well by intense heat. But that's just my assessment from looking at it." she said still scanning.

"But for what and whom?"

"Right now, I can't tell. The technology doesn't seem familiar, but all those components look to be possibly be made by us."

"There's another passage that goes this way." Ford said pointing at a dark corner on the far side of the hole.

"Can you check it out?" she said not really asking knowing he'd go anyway.

"Sure, as long as you stay away from that edge." he said walking over to it backwards.

"You got close." she smiled.

"Yeah, and I felt the ground not wanting to support my weight either."

"I planned on staying back anyway. Go find out what's in there." she said shooing him away.

After he left she called the other two telling them what she came across. Ford stepped through the almost hidden opening in the cave wall finding a long passage that wound up as he followed it. There was a wall on either side of him and nothing else. He had to use his flashlight to see where he was going. At the top, which took him a good twenty minutes to get to, he found a door. A familiar door.

"Sam, I found something of interest."

He got no response.

"Daniel, Teal'c?"

Same thing.

"Guess I look on my own."

Ford walked over and pushed on the small panel. The door opened to a dark cave where old computers were still working. Asguard computers around Ancient computer system by the language on some things. Some were not lit up though and some of those crystal palm things were on the floor. A chair that was of Ancient in origin was near the middle of the room.

"Looks like the Asguard was checking things out once. But it's been many years. Many, many years."

The room had a great deal of dust in it that jumped up as Ford walked around. He didn't find much else other than old stuff that had quit working years ago. From the looks of things, they must have abandoned the small place due to volcanic instability. He tried calling them again but still got nothing. Ford brushed off his pants and walked back down the long path. As he got near the bottom he heard a lot of talking.

"I don't know Daniel!"

"Are you sure he just walked up some path that's suppose to be here?"

"Yes. That's the place. He said he saw it, but I didn't notice because my attention was focused on this…hole here."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Over an hour now."

_Over an hour!!!_

Ford looked at his watch seeing she was right. He couldn't figure out how the time had passed so fast on him and he wasn't gone that long from what he remembered. He walked forward more then came around seeing Daniel looking at him.

"Daniel?"

"Well, all I see and feel is a rough wall." Daniel said turning away.

"Well I see something else." Ford said scaring them all as he stepped out.

Daniel turned and touched the wall again. His hand didn't go through but stopped like it hit a force field. Ford grabbed his hand and tried to push it through, but got nowhere.

"Hmm? I see a passage." Ford said stepping through.

For him he walked through like before, for them they saw him walk through a solid wall. It never shimmered or changed appearance as he stepped through.

"Ford?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I can hear you." he said turning around.

"Ford!!!" Carter yelled.

Ford stuck his head out.

"I can hear you." he said walking out.

"Okay, it's apparent that we cannot go in there or see what it is." Daniel said stepping back.

"So what did you find that we cannot go see?" she asked touching the wall herself.

It was a rock wall. Didn't feel any different than the other walls and her scanner detected nothing except it being a wall.

"Looks like the Asguard had a small base here once and was investigating Ancient technology. There's one of those chairs iz'da there."

"Did you sit in it?" Daniel asked.

"I knew better than that. I just….looked around."

"Maybe if you sit in it, it will deactivate the hidden doorway." Teal'c said.

"Only if Sam wants me to try."

"I'll stay here and wait for him, you two go back and tell the General what we have learned."

"I'll see if it is safe to come home too?" Daniel said walking away.

"Give me your scanner so if nothing happens after sitting in the chair, I can at least take readings."

"Good idea. If things start looking bad, get out of there."

Ford walked up the long path and found the room looking as he left it. Still had the footprints he left and objects he disturbed.

"Must have just stared for a long time at something." he muttered.

He did the scans, surprised he was scanning and then stopped after a good five minutes, maybe more. He put it in his pocket and went to the chair. As he touched it, he got a strange feeling. The same one he had before when he was in Antarctica with Jack and the others those many months ago.

"I refuse to be afraid of some stupid chair." he said sitting down.

Daniel and Teal'c came back finding Carter looking at the wall. There was a passage going up they could all see.

"When did that show up?" Daniel asked.

"A few minutes ago. I was waiting for you guys. I tried calling him, but got nothing. Let's go."

After a long walk up, which tired them all out, they made it to the open doorway. Ford was sitting in the chair, not moving, eyes closed, and almost looking dead.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c exclaimed walking over. He wasn't as wasted as the other two were.

Ford's eyes opened and he sat up quickly.

"Ford?" Daniel said standing back up.

He said nothing in return as he got out of the chair and started walking out. Carter grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Ford where…."

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He put a hand on her shoulder and jerked his head toward the door.

_We have to go, quickly._ Carter heard in her mind. She didn't say anything as he walked off.

They came back through the open passage to the lava filled hole. As they all walked through, there was a swooshing sound and the passage became a wall again. Daniel touched the wall finding it was hidden again.

"Ford wait!" Carter practically yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"Unless it's an absolute necessity that we hurry, I have to rest, we have to rest." she said exhausted as she sat down against the wall.

"Thank you Sam." Daniel said sitting down even more exhausted. Teal'c sat down with his legs crossed to rest in his own way. "How many stairs did we just climb anyway?"

"I wasn't keeping count." Daniel said as Ford sat down next to Carter.

"Four hundred and twelve Daniel Jackson."

"That many! Wow, that's a workout. That would mean there was….was…"

"Umm….two hundred and six up…." Carter said between a drink of water.

"That is not what I spoke Daniel Jackson. There is four hundred and twelve up and four hundred and twelve down." Teal'c said standing up.

"Oh man! I think I'm going to be hurting in the morning." Daniel groaned as he rubbed his legs.

"That's got to be a couple of miles or more." she said taking the hat off and wiping her brow.

Ford patted her leg and left it there.

_It will do us some good. We've missed our morning jogs and this will help your leg get used to being move a lot again._

"Do us some good? My leg? I haven't felt this tired since…um.." she said shutting up suddenly. Ford turned quickly looking at her.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said the climbing we did was making up for all the time we've missed on our morning jogs."

"Forgive me Colonel Carter, but your husband never said anything." Teal'c stated.

"He just said it a moment ago. How could you not hear it?"

"Sam, he never said anything." Daniel said.

She turned back to Ford who shook his head.

"But I could have sworn…wait a minute! You did say those words?"

He nodded a she grabbed his hand.

_I can't speak. And I don't why. _He said letting her hand go to rub his chin.

"Wait." she said grabbing his hand again.

_What is she doing?_

"I can hear your thoughts."

_Really?_

"Yes really."

_Hmm, this gives me an idea. Not good ones though. _

"He's talking to you telepathically Sam?"

"Yeah, somehow he can, but only through physical contact." she said letting go before the rest of what he said made her blush more than she wanted.

Teal'c walked over and stuck his hand out. Ford grabbed it but Teal'c heard nothing and let go after a few moments.

"I heard nothing."

"Let me try."

Ford grabbed Daniels hand and did the same thing. Same result, Daniel heard nothing as well. He got up and then helped her to her feet not letting go.

_First things first. You tell them we keep this between us. We'll not even tell Jack, got it?_

"What did he…" Daniel started to ask seeing the look's going between them.

"He said we should keep this….ability he has between us and not to tell the General either. I agree with him for now." she said turning to them.

"Works for me." Daniel said.

"Indeed. As I believe O'Neill would say, I heard nothing."

Ford gave them a thumbs up, then touched her shoulder again as they walked out.

_I know the other gate symbols. We need to go and use them, quickly._

_Sorry if I don't understand the urgency. _She said to him as she grabbed his hand quickly before they left.

_Hey, I heard that! It works both ways I see. Good, we can have a more private…_

_Not right now. Why are you so intent…_

_I'm not sure. Just a extreme urgency for getting there as quick as possible. Mostly before I lose my mind._

_Yeah, I don't want that……_

"Ford?" she asked as he let go and staggered. She grabbed him before he could fall.

_I'm fine, just really hot all the sudden and tired._

They got back to the gate without trouble and dialed home. Coming back through the gate Jack was standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"Back already?" he said looking at his watch. "I thought you were going to stay a couple of days on that…fascinating planet."

"Ford wasn't feeling very well sir."

"Not feeling well? Oh, he does look under the weather." he said casually then looked up at the briefing room.

Ford was looked tired and sweating pretty bad and had to hold the rail to keep standing.

"Those idiots showed up with legal papers saying they get to talk to you! You were suppose to stay away!" he whispered forcefully.

"Ford lost the ability to talk sir."

"Oh. That's wonderful news! We can send those guys home then….go about our business."

He sent them to the infirmary and told them to come back to the briefing room right after.

"We know he is back General! Where is he?" a dark short haired man said leaning over Jack's desk.

"He's in the infirmary right now where you cannot go." Jack said quickly as the man tried to leave.

"You saw the paper's General! We have orders higher than you that say we can talk to him anytime we want!" the man said slamming his hand down on the desk. Jack got out of his chair quickly.

"Sergeant! Get this man out of my office and put him in with his friends! If he resist! Shoot him!"

"You can't do this General!" he said as he was being escorted out.

"The nerve of some people." he said with a grunt.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's mentally exhausted from what I can understand Colonel. His brain activity is off the scale. The MRI shows his entire brain is completely active, much more than O'Neill's ever was. He's worst than the scans that Janet had on him. But don't worry Colonel, I think he just needs some sleep."

"He's almost made it past the amount of time General O'Neill had his brain this way." she said chewing on a fingernail.

"We can wake him in an hour and see if anything might have changed."

Ford sat up quickly and looked around.

"That's impossible." the doctor muttered.

Ford got off the bed grabbed his coat off the rack and walked out putting it on. Carter followed along after.

"Ford, where are you going?"

_I need a cold shower! It's to hot in here! You still have that paper?_

She pulled it out and he took the pen she gave him along with it and wrote the last three symbols, handed it back and kept going. Though she could have sworn he said he needed the cold shower for more than one reason as he left.

Just about an hour later in the briefing room.

"So the Major can't talk anymore. That's almost a good thing." Jack said straight faced.

Ford shook his head and grimaced slightly.

_You really like being an ass sometimes Jack._

Carter had placed a hand on his arm under the table to hear what was going through his mind and heard what he thought. She kept from laughing as Daniel went on about what happened. Teal'c was next then she went next.

"After we got Ford out of the chair we came home."

"Nothing else happened in that room then?"

"Nothing we could find Jack. Ford just sat up and left quickly." Daniel said.

"Great find. An Ancient chair that doesn't work."

"That's about the jist of it Jack."

"Indeed O'Neill."

Ford leaned forward and got ready to say something. He dropped his hands into his lap realizing he couldn't talk.

"Can he write?" Jack said looking over at Daniel.

Ford shook his head while Daniel said no.

"Guess you're in big trouble then or have you all figured out a way…." he said leaving it hanging.

The SG team looked at each other briefly then at Ford. Ford shrugged his shoulders and under the table put a hand on her knee.

_Tell him, but write it down for him to read while you tell him that we don't have anything yet._

"Great, then what do we do, Morse code or…..what are you doing Colonel?" he asked seeing her writing.

"A note for myself later sir." she said finishing it then turning it so he could read it. "We have tried a few things but have came up with nothing. He can't even use the keyboard anymore. Basically, he can respond to yes and no questions. Though how long that last, I'm not sure."

Jack listened to her as he read the note.

_General, Ford is capably of telepathic communication with me. It only works with me, but I haven't figured out why and we have to have physical contact in order for either of us to talk to each other. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, we touch and can talk to each other in our minds. And I only works for us. Ford suggested that we keep this circle of people knowing this information to as few as possible. The only people that know so far is us at the table and I agree that we keep it that way._

Jack looked up from the note after she was finished talking. He looked at Ford first with a questioning look to which Ford nodded slightly. He then looked at Carter and gave her a upset look.

"I know what it means." he whispered.

"Sorry si.."

There was a sudden commotion as three men in business suits walked into the room from near Jack's office. Carter grabbed the paper off the table and handed it to Ford who put it away quickly. One stood behind Carter while the other got behind Ford and the last stood near Jack. That guy pulled a set of papers as the other two pulled handcuffs out. They both had cropped hair that was whitening and from Ford point of view, after turning to see them, noticed the were packing nine millimeters. Ford put his head in his left hand and put his hand on Carter's knee.

_Just look at me like your sympathetic or something, don't turn around, they are armed._

Ford told her this as the leader of this group started talking.

"I have…."

"Sir! I'm sorry sir, but they had legal papers and…." a Sergeant said rushing in.

"Never mind for now Sergeant. I was about to have them brought up anyway." Jack said waving him off. "You were saying."

"I have legal documentation that has been signed by the President himself that says we are allowed to take Ford off this base for questioning. Even the Joint Chiefs signed this. You are to hand him over right now or face court martial charges as will any other officer that tries to stop us." he practically yelled in frustration as he slapped the papers on the table.

"I seriously doubt…" Jack said picking up the paper.

"You can call the President Hayes right now if you wish General. I can wait a few minutes."

"Wait here." Jack said leaving the table.

"While he is gone, you can read this Colonel." he said pulling another file out. "You, give it to him."

The guy in front of Ford reached into his coat and pulled a syringe out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel asked standing up. Teal'c stood up as well as Jack came back out.

"What's going on here?!"

"Your Major has been known to….act out of character with what a normal officer should do so we are sedating him for the ride. It is also for our protection seeing as he has unknown information the government wants access to." the guy handing out the papers said with a tone that said don't dare go against me. "What did the President say General?"

"I couldn't get hold of him. He's in some meeting."

"Then we are leaving. You've seen the President's signature before and you have technology to confirm it. We are taking the Major and leaving right now. Tom give him the shot."

"Now wait a…!" Jack started saying as he moved forward. The guy stopped him.

"He is coming with us General and you are ordered to back off right now!"

Ford rolled up his sleeve on his left arm as Carter tried to tell him to stop.

"Sir this is…."

"Hold your tongue Colonel if you wish to keep your job." the guy near Jack said.

"Ford you are ordered not to…."

Tom bent over and started to get ready to inject him. Ford glanced to his right seeing the other guy behind Carter had his hand near the inside if his Jacket if Ford tried anything. Ford grabbed Tom's hand and pulled the needle away as he kicked the guy in the nuts. His left hand grabbed the nine from Tom as the guy bent over grabbing what was left of his family jewels. The other guy started pulling his gun as did the guy with the briefcase. Ford kicked out Carter's chair making it hit the guy behind her as he got up and tossed the needle past Daniels head. As strange as it was, Jack got himself surprised as the guy near him dropped the briefcase and put the gun to Jack's head.

"Drop the weapon and surrender yourself now Major! Or I will shoot the General!"

"You are not here from the government." Teal'c said backing away from the table slowly.

"Very astute. Me and my friends are actually part of the Trust. Ford has information that will help us and we plan on taking it if we have to hurt people to get it. Now drop the weapon!"

"They got bold." Daniel muttered.

Ford had the gun pointed at the mans head while keeping his eyes on the other two men. The man got behind Jack and kept the gun on his head as Ford motioned for Carter to get behind him. Several guards came up from above and stayed back from a motion from Carter.

"Major! Do not test me on this! I will kill him and take your wife and anyone else I can in the process! You have till the count of three! One! Tw…"

Everyone jumped with the exception of Jack who twitched as blood hit him. The man behind him hit the floor as Ford lowered the gun. When he did the guy that was knocked down by the chair got up, he went for his gun but was knocked out when Sam saw him and elbowed him in the face then kicked him in the nuts as well. He dropped and didn't move.

"Is it safe now?" Daniel asked after a few moments.

"Nice job Colonel." Jack muttered then shook himself free of his stupor.

"Are you all right sir?"

"Fine Colonel." he said wiping some blood off his face. "I need a towel and guards, get these…"

The guy Ford kicked in the nuts got up quickly and slammed into Ford knocking them both on the table. The guy was trying to strangle him, but failed as Ford broke free easily, turned the guy over and slammed his head, face first into the table, hard. He didn't move anymore, just slid off the table leaving a trail of blood.

"Get them out of here before they wake up!" Carter yelled to the guards.

"Get this guy too." Jack said moving out of the way as more guards came in.

"The situation has been taken care of here. Go find out if anyone else was seen talking to these men inside the base or up top." she said to the others.

"Yes Colonel."

"Okay, that's out of the way. Any idea what might be next?" Jack said looking around like something else was going to happen.

Ford threw his hands into the air and sat down rubbing his face.

"The Trust got bold this time sir." Carter said still standing.

"Indeed."

"We need better safety measures." Jack said with a finger in the air.

"You mean security measures Jack." Daniel said.

"Yeah, whatever."

The guards had removed the bodies by now as the medical team came to retrieve the dead guy and clean the table.

"Sir, what about this?" one of the medical people asked.

"What about what?" Jack asked turning around.

They all looked, with the exception of Ford who was probably in another world considering how spaced he looked and how much he was starting to sweat. They saw the needle, imbedded in the window panel. The needle was dripping out slowly on the other side.

"Remove it and find out what's in it."

"Sir." Carter exclaimed quickly as Ford started falling forward. She grabbed him before he fell out of the chair.

"Get him to the infirmary." Jack said with urgency.

_I can't. I won't make it that long. We have to leave through the gate, now._

He almost passed out after he talked to her.

"Sir, we have to get him through the gate to whatever address he came up with. If we don't he says he's not going to make it." she said with urgency and concern.

"Get him out of here then quickly. Take whoever and whatever you might need."

Daniel and Teal'c were holding Ford up as the gate was being dialed. They had a M.A.L.P. ready to send through as soon as the gate stabilized. Ford was so messed up that they didn't bother to bring his coat along, just standard SGC outfit for going off planet he had on. Ford didn't even object, and they doubted he could seeing as they had put a standard issue SGC coat on him. Jack released Carter to go and stay with Ford to help him through after she had engaged the extra power system Ford figured out on the laptop yesterday. Daniel moved and let her take his spot holding on his left side.

_I'm…still…here……_

"I know." she said gripping his hand tighter.

"Chevron six locked." Walter said from above.

"Let's hope this works." Daniel muttered.

"Indeed. As Jack once said, he is heavier than he looks."

Ford shook just enough that Carter and Teal'c noticed.

"He's laughing." she said with a smile.

"Actually Jack said that and added that's without the coat." Daniel said as the whole room started to shake slightly.

"It hasn't done that in years." Carter said looking around as the lights dimmed out for a moment.

"Chevron nine locked!"

The gate opened and stabilized surprisingly.

"It actually worked." Carter exclaimed in surprise. Ford said something to her in her mind, but it was unintelligible.

"Ford. I didn't get that. Say it again." she said looking back at him.

Nothing changed except he stopped holding himself up suddenly.

"Walter get that M.A.L.P. through quickly!" Jack said as he saw them have to put Ford on the floor.

"C'mon Ford don't give up on me like this." she said slapping his face some.

"He has a fever Sam." Daniel said feeling his forehead.

"Receiving M.A.L.P. telemetry." Walter said.

"If it looks safe, let us know. I'm going down to help them." Jack said rushing out before Walter could even reply.

"Ford wake up please." she said holding back tears.

She didn't like seeing him like this, but he had made her promise not to shoot him or anything resulting in his, immortal death. He wanted to see this through and if he died and came back in the process, then so be it, but he had to see it through. Unfortunately, the theory was he'd come back with the information and still be out of his mind, figuratively speaking.

"He is unconscious Colonel Carter." Teal'c stated as Jack knelt down next to him.

"Walter?!"

"It's a open plain sir! I believe it's safe!"

"Works for me." Jack said helping them get Ford to his feet. "You bring him back normal, got that!"

"Sure thing Jack." Daniel said as they walked through.

It took, according to the SGC computer tracking them, almost three minutes to get to the planet.

"They have made it to the planet sir. I can see them here." Walter said as he pointed at the screen as Jack came back up. On the screen it showed SG-1 come through the gate from the M.A.L.P. camera. Once they all came through the gate it shut down and they lost the signal.

"We made it." Daniel said looking around.

There was miles of nothing but clear skies with wispy clouds, a bright sun behind them, and flowers with grass in all directions. Despite how hot it looked to be, it was actually a nice cool day. Even Daniel noticed there wasn't anything in the air to mess with his allergies. Teal'c helped set Ford to lie down on the ground near the M.A.L.P.

"We are here Ford. You can wake up now." Carter said watching him. He lifted a hand very, very slowly and she grabbed it.

"He's still with us." Carter said letting herself cry. "We made it here! What do we do Ford? Where do we go?"

The world around them changed. One moment it was the beautiful day, the next everything changed to being white, everywhere. There was no flowers, no grass, nothing. It was like being in a solid white room but no discernable walls. The M.A.L.P, the Stargate and them was the only thing that hadn't changed.

"What the…" Daniel said looking around.

Teal'c got up and held his staff weapon out, ready for anything. Carter looked around from where she was kneeling when she realized Ford wasn't gripping her hand anymore.

"Ford?"

_**He is just fine child.**_

She let go of his hand and got up looking around. They all were looking around with weapons ready.

"Did you hear that?" Daniel said looking around with his nine.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

A bright wispy light appeared out of nowhere and came up close to them. Despite the whiteness of everything, they could see the light very well.

"Wait!" Daniel said quickly as they other two aimed at it. It seemed familiar.

"You were once one of us Daniel Jackson." a female voice said from it.

"Oma?"

"No dear child. She is one of us though." the female voice said. The voice had a tone that made them have the feeling they could trust it.

"You're one of the Ascended Ancients?" Daniel asked.

"We are." a man's voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a bright wispy light that changed into a very black haired, tall man with a green robe on like Daniel wore when he was Ascended. The hood was down as well.

"Are you here for Major Carter?" Teal'c asked lowering his weapon. He was the last to do so. Carter had set hers on the M.A.L.P. and knelt down to Ford again.

"We are Teal'c of Chulak." the female voice said.

They turned to her seeing a tall female with amazing beauty. She also had very black hair and one of those robes on with the hood down. She walked over to Ford and the two men backed up. Carter was kneeling next to Ford above his head as the unknown woman knelt down as well.

"He has had this for sometime now. He should have came sooner." she said putting a hand on Ford's forehead.

"Can you save him?" Carter asked almost afraid of the answer.

"If he died we could still save him." she said. "Though to save you from this pain, he should have come sooner. Stubborn boy."

She closed her eyes and a glow came from her hand. Moments later, Ford looked better again. She stood up and walked a few feet away to stand next to the unknown man.

"Ford?"

He slowly opened his eyes and had to blink them several times.

"Hey Sam." he said slowly. Then he gave her a curious look. "Wasn't your face cut?"

She nodded her head with a small laugh.

"It was, but that was about four days ago."

"Four days. It took them four days to get to us out of that hole? What the hell was Jack doing? And…." he stopped as he suddenly realized he was missing something, several things actually.

He sat up quickly and looked for his guns and coat. They were both missing and he felt naked without them.

"Where are we? What the hell happened? Where is my weapons and coat? Wha…" he was saying as he looked around. When he saw the two robed people he just stopped moving altogether and looked like he saw a ghost.

"You know these people?" Daniel asked pointing at them briefly.

"He knows us very well." the woman said with a smile.

Ford had to take a few deep breaths as he slowly got up.

"Are you okay Ford?" Sam asked seeing Ford's eyes watering.

"Are….are we dead?" he asked with a choked voice.

"No we are not Major Carter." Teal'c said before the others could answer.

"Then what's going on?" he asked slowly not looking away from the robed individuals.

"You came to us, as it was meant to be." the female said walking up.

She stood just within reach and grabbed his hand which made him jump slightly. The man put his hand on Ford's shoulder giving it a gently squeeze.

"Hello son." the man said smiling.

"Son?" Daniel asked really confused.

"My little boy has found us." the woman said grabbing Ford into a hug.

She started crying as Ford put his hands around her. He was only taller than her by about an inch where the man was the same height as Ford.

"Wait." Carter said shaking herself from her stupor. "These people aren't…"

"They are my parents." Ford said as he stepped back and smiled brightly with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how, but I know they are."

"Wow. Wait, I thought you said they died…." Daniel started saying.

"I did. But that was what I was told. I never saw the bodies."

"We never died son. We went home. There was an enemy we could not fight any longer without help. We left our universe and ended up many years in the future. We had you to raise and once we knew you would be safe, we had to return home."

Ford wiped his eyes then gave his father a confused look.

"I don't understand." he said slowly. Then he said something that was strange, but appropriate. "That sounded like a corny line from a bad movie."

"That sounded like something Jack would say."

"I know, that's probably why I said it. He's not here and it doesn't seem the same without him." Ford said turning to Daniel then back. "God I miss Jack being with us."

"Indeed."

"You certainly have your father's sense of humor. We know you do not understand." his mother said.

"Ford?"

"Oh, sorry Sam. Guys this is my parents, which is pretty obvious now. Nancy and James Primus. These are my friends, Daniel…."

"We know who they are my dear." Nancy said holding his hand. "We have been watching you for a long time."

"You have? Right." Ford said realizing what she meant. "Then you know who this is?" he said turning to Carter.

He knew she didn't really like being put on the spot unless it was part of a duty thing.

"The only woman to actually take your heart. Welcome to the family Samantha." Nancy said taking her hand. "I am very proud to have you in our family."

"Thank you." she said blushing.

"I often wondered if Ford would ever settle down and have a life. We always thought he would be a loner beca…"

"Okay dad, let's not go there. There are some secrets that don't need to be spoken."

"We only wanted you to be happy." Nancy said stepping back to her husband again.

"I am. More than you know." Ford said wrapping an arm around Carter.

"We know more than you think." the Primus's said together.

"I've got to ask this before it drives me crazy. How the hell did we get here?" he said turning to the team.

"That depends. What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked leaning on the M.A.L.P. with Carter and Ford.

"Ah….something about going into a dark room with no crystals. K-9 said something and then…" he said waving a hand over his head.

"This will help you." Nancy said touching Ford's forehead again for a few seconds.

"Oh, so that's what….oh my. A good thing I didn't do anything embarrassing." he said with relief then realized something as he stood up fully. "Damn, I lost that bet! I'm going to be doing extra work for a week! And a few dozen people are going to get rich!"

"I have restored his memory of everything that has happened to him from when he accesses the Ancient library till now. The Ancient Knowledge he learned, he does not have." she said.

"The Ancient libraries of Knowledge were left behind for several races to find to use in the hope that an alliance could be made to defeat our greatest threat when their race became capable of holding the Knowledge and to pass on our legacy. It also had a embedded program in them to help you find home." James said.

"You were more than just a child to us Ford. You carry with you the ability to defeat our enemy. They cannot harm you and cannot kill you."

"Is that why I am immortal?" Ford asked.

"Yes, partially. You have a greater strength than anyone else on Earth. That is just one of the defenses that is in you to fight this enemy."

"Wait. Then that………" Ford started saying.

"That would mean the Ancient created the Immortals." Daniel said finishing his statement.

"That is correct. They were created as you say in an attempt to make it harder on our enemy to defeat us. And by the thought going through your head son, you are not a test tube baby as they say. All Immortals that we created were genetically….worked on while in the womb. In your case, we volunteered to be worked on and then had you, not only for what you are capable of but out of love." his father said. Ford visibly dropped the slight disgust and hurt look somehow knowing his parents were being truthful.

"What about the other Immortals?" Ford asked.

"Only a select few of them have the same ability to fight our enemy, but many of them were killed. Of those few, only one is still alive, but what you call pre-immortal." Nancy said.

"Who is it?"

"We cannot say without further interfering." James said.

"Okay. Considering what Daniel went through, it's best you don't say then." Ford said.

"What's this game they play where they have to take each other's head? Why did you create them to all fight and kill each other?" Carter asked.

"That was not our doing. How that started is still a mystery to this day. It may have been started by our enemy, but we are unsure." James said.

"Forgive me sir, but you haven't named this enemy yet. Have we already encountered them?" Daniel asked.

"Fortunately you have not. We are unsure as to the events transpiring as of now, but if the Ancients greatest enemy comes to Earth, Ford is possibly the only one that can fight them alone and win." James said. "That is not be killed in they way they do it."

"We call them the Wraith. They are a parasite race like that of the Goa'uld, except they kill their prisoners by taking their life." she said then went on to describe how a teeth like suction appendage on the palm of the Wraith is attached to the body and sucks the life out like a vampire.

They also spoke of the fact that their current weapons, pistols and such, mostly the hand held types, would have little if any effect on them unless in mass numbers or in bigger calibers, like rocket launchers, anti tank rifles and those sort of weapons.

"And it wouldn't work on me? Couldn't vampire me?"

"No. You have a gene in you that makes you a poison unto them." James said. "Your children will have it as well."

"Children? Excellent news, but that leaves an important question I need an answer to. If Immortals can't have children, then how is it there seems to always be new ones showing up?" Ford asked.

"Due to the genetic manipulation that we Ancients did those many years ago, it caused a defect making it possible for children to be born every ten years, but the mother's would never remember the birth. The men were different in the case they could only have children every ten years, but only during the month they were born could they make a woman pregnant, and then he would never remember and neither would the mother. Unfortunately, we were unable to have time to fix this development when we have to leave Earth." James said.

"Wait, what about me then? How will I know when…me and Sam…"

"When you became the host for Hercules, he was able to fix the….defect, with our help." James said.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that?" Daniel asked.

"Considering how small the problem was…"

"Bad choice of words mom. Very bad."

"In your terms, in ours it wasn't. And seeing as you are family, we were allowed to interfere to a point."

"Does that mean our children will be…"

"It is unknown. Most likely not." James said. "But possible."

"Can you tell us why you had to leave Earth and to where?" Daniel asked.

"We cannot say. Not yet." Nancy said. "But we left to ensure the Earth's survival from the Wraith."

"Where are these Wraith right now?" Carter asked.

"We are not allowed to tell you. We can only hope it is many years before you see them." she said looking at the others. "We also wish to ask if you want to come with us Ford?"

"Come with you, and do what?"

"What she's saying Ford is join them. If you do, you don't get to come back." Daniel said. "Trust me, I know from a conversation with Oma."

Ford looked at them and they nodded.

"Ah, I don't think so." he said backing away with raised hands.

"As happy as I am to see you both again, I have a life and someone I want to spend it with." Ford said taking Carter's hand.

"I thought you'd say that son. And I can appreciate that. We will come check on you from time to time. You won't see us, but we will be there." James said giving Ford another hug.

"Thanks dad." he said giving the hug back.

"You take care of my son…"

"It's the other way around mom."

"Listen to your mother Ford." Carter said scolding him in a mocking voice.

"I knew I would like you when I saw you Samantha. He would never find better." Nancy said giving them both a hug. They gave Daniel and Teal'c a hand shake and stepped away.

"Oh wait a minute. Who was Dodge Primus then?"

"Yes. That would be confusing to you. He is an Ancient that was studying Earth during your western era as you call it. He took on a human form to interact with people and by accident ended up on that planet with the Goa'uld when he was captured with several animals he was watching. You know the rest. After returning home, he lost much of his memory during an injury in the fight. He only regained it at the end of his mortal life when he returned to us."

"But was he actual family?"

"Yes. Though not the brightest member of it. We can't tell you how he's related though. We have to go now. You will be sent home shortly. It was good to see you again my little Primy." Nancy said as they started fading away.

Ford groaned loudly as he rubbed both hands through his hair as he looked up at the whiteness.

"You had to say it." he muttered with a growl. "Why couldn't you just…"

"Primy?" Daniel asked with a snort. Even Carter started cracking up.

"Your nickname is…" Carter started saying.

"C'mon guys it's not…oh forget it" he said waving his hand at them. "It's obvious you're already gone."

Everything around them changed and they were back on the planet again.

"How are we getting home again?" Daniel asked trying not to laugh as he looked at the DHD. None of the symbols seemed familiar.

_**We are sending you home now Daniel. But first we have one last thing to tell you Primy.**_

"Oh man. I'm never going to live this one down." he muttered as the others tried not to crack up more, though it wasn't working.

_**You are 53 not 33.**_

Instantly after she said that, they were standing on the ramp in the gate room surprising everyone. The M.A.L.P. was at the bottom of the ramp as though it was ready to go.

"I'm, what?" he asked in confusion and surprise at the air.

"Where did you guys come from?!" Jack said entering the room.

"I'm what?!"

"Did they just say you were…" Daniel asked ignoring Jack.

"I'm what?!" Ford exclaimed again in confusion.

"She said…" Daniel began.

"I heard Daniel. But where the hell did…..?" he yelled looking around then closing his mouth after seeing they were all back home.

"Wouldn't you know?" Daniel asked.

"I wish. I can't think of anything that would…"

"Ever lose your memory?" Carter asked.

"No. And trust me I would know because I've been around enough people they would have said something."

"Ah hello! General speaking here! You know, the commanding officer! Your boss. What's going on?" Jack said waving his arms.

"We just…." Carter started saying with a smile that was not leaving.

Ford covered her mouth quickly startling her. Jack raised an eyebrow but did little else.

"We will debrief right away and keep it between us General. Understand?"

"That bad?" he asked confused as Carter pulled Ford's hand away hard.

"Yes sir." she said turning to glare at him, but his glare was worse and she turned away quickly with an almost cringed look like she got yelled at. Kinda like the few times Jack yelled at her when he was really pissed.

"Okay." Jack said drawing it out as he saw the glare Ford was giving the other two who looked ready to speak.

"We do it now." Ford said telling Jack to lead the way.

"Infirmary visit first."

"No, trust me, this can't wait." Ford said pushing him along. "Doc later."

"You know proto…."

"Doc later!" he said pushing a little harder.

"I can walk!"

They were seated around the table as usual. Doors to the room were closed and anyone down stairs was to stay down stairs. The camera to the room was also shut off.

"Okay, what's so important that we had to go to extreme measures?" Jack said glancing around. "And you had to push me around."

"I'll tell him." Ford said quickly.

"Okay." Daniel said trying not to crack up.

This made Jack more confused seeing as Teal'c was smiling more than he usual did, which wasn't all that often and even Carter looked ready to burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Anyway, we met some….people." Ford said rubbing his hands together.

"And?"

"Ford's parents O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"Yes." Ford said forcing himself not to look at him. "They are special people, Ancient people."

"Very old huh?" Jack said still thinking they were yanking his chain.

"Not funny Jack." Ford growled out. "I don't diss on your family."

"No Jack, they were, are ascended Ancients, like I was once. Ford is actually from this universe." Daniel said having to talk through a few chuckles.

"That makes no sense." he said with extreme confusion on his face.

"I didn't think it would. Anyway…oh get it out of your system Daniel!" Ford said quickly as Daniel tried not to laugh still. "Same for you two, just get it out now. The sooner the better."

His manner about it was more like I don't care anymore as he waved a hand at them.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" Jack asked as Carter really started to lose it. Daniel was trying to tell him but couldn't.

"Considering the amount of times I've laughed at you, call it pay back." Ford said smartly.

"Major Carter has an interesting…nickname as they say O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"What, Gung Ho or wait, Mr. Fix it maybe, something along those lines?" he asked confused as to what would be so funny. "Or, I can't think of anything funny about you, as a nickname…"

Nothing funny was coming to his mind though seeing as Ford didn't look to have anything about him with all his abilities.

"No Jack." Daniel said between a fit. "His mother called him….my little Primy."

Daniel went back into a fit which now included Teal'c. This did get Jack chuckling.

"Is….it true?" Jack asked smiling.

"Unfortunately yes." Ford muttered looking at the table.

"Sounds like the name of a pet monkey." Jack said in a semi funny voice. That sent him over the edge and everyone else.

Daniel laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Ford just shook his head and waited. He had some time to wait too, especially after what Teal'c said. The four started stopping and then Teal'c spoke.

"I must thank you. It has been quite a long time since I have laughed as such….Primy."

"I knew there was some evil streak in you." Ford said pointing at him as they all lost it again. It took another good minute before they were not laughing so hard you would have to shout to be heard.

"Oh God, I think I need someone to call the doctor up here." Jack muttered between breaths. "My sides hurt."

"Yeah well, anyway…" Ford said ignoring the others as he interlaced his fingers and told Jack all that had transpired on the planet despite the few times everyone started to crack up again.

"I can see the need for the secrecy." Jack said still wiping his eyes every so often. "These Wraith sound dangerous. Anymore information we find, learn or gather in anyway is to be told to me and me alone. I'll do something with it to keep it all secret."

"Yes, let's just say we went to the planet, some Ascended guys came along and removed the knowledge and sent us home."

"I agree sir." Carter said holding her sides like Jack and Daniel.

"You all know what I'm capable of so when I say what happened there and here about my….nickname….stays here." he said emphasizing nickname, "If I hear it from anyone, and I mean anyone else, I will come calling. I know where you all live. And some of your darker secrets."

"Sure thing Primy. You know, it almost sounds like the name of a monkey in a circus act." Jack said. This made them all lose it again.

"Okay, Jack. I think you've had enough fun now." Ford said after a good minute.

"Sure, right. So what was that you guys were talking about when you came back?" he said wiping his eyes again.

The others weren't laughing anymore but weren't in a talking mood either. More like trying to get their breath back. Except Teal'c.

"Ford's parents informed us that his true age is much higher." Teal'c said.

"Twenty years higher." Ford muttered. "Which makes little sense."

Jack started counting on his fingers.

"53 Jack, I'm 53. That doesn't leave this room either."

"Then where…"

"I don't know and they never said anything beyond that. Sent us home before I could ask."

"That means you're older than me." Jack said happily.

"Don't gloat. Don't even go there." he said waving a finger.

"That would also….." Jack said glancing at Carter a moment.

"If you're going where I think, don't dare." Ford said seriously warning him.

"Just so you know." he said casually.

"What are we talking about here?" Daniel asked.

"Something Jack learned, that he shouldn't have." Ford said crossing his arms as he sat back.

"You're not going to say?" Daniel asked.

"Absolutely not!" Carter practically yelled, finally noticing what they were talking about now. "Sorry sir."

"Okay." Daniel said slowly with the tone that he got the hidden message.

"Anyway, so any idea's that come to mind that might say why you are…older?"

"No. Let's also not tell the higher up this information either. I kinda like thinking I'm as young as I look."

"Hmmm. Probably a good idea seeing as they might promote you further. Maybe I should and they'll give me back my position seeing as you would become in charge here, maybe." he said smiling at the thought.

"I'll resign first. Or just go off world anyway, making you stay since I'd outrank you. I was once offered to be a two star General, but I turned it down."

"Spoilsport."


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

By unfortunate luck, the President of the United States wanted to see Ford personally and have lunch with him. Ford thought it unlucky because he didn't want to go.

"Is this a open invitation like you were given those years ago when you tried to use it with the Ashen problem." Ford said with a raised eyebrow. He was sitting in the chair in front of Jack's desk tapping his foot on the foot impatiently.

"You mean when Kinsey stopped me from going?" he said not happy with the memory, especially after seeing the DVD's.

"The same."

"Something like that, but he wants to see you tomorrow."

"Can't you tell him I'm busy?" Ford whined.

Jack laughed. It wasn't often that Ford tried to whine his way out of something. Sometimes it worked, but not this time.

"No I can't Major. There's a plane at the airport ready to take you right now."

"Can I fly it?" he asked being serious.

"So you can kick the pilots off, crash the plane and get out of going. No."

"Ouch Jack. You'd think I would do that to a million dollar plane?" he asked sounding insulted.

"To stay with Carter, yes. And since you have the money to replace it, you probably would. Unless there is a major emergency, I'll have SG-1 on stand down till you get back. I promise to keep her safe."

"Damn." Ford said rubbing his face. "Alright then. I'll drive my own car to the airport. I want to have some control."

"You would. Go get whatever you need for a night. Don't forget your coat and guns."

"What for?" Ford said halfway out of the chair.

"The President and a couple of other General's want to see them. Just don't go with them loaded."

"Seriously?" he asked standing up.

"Seriously."

"Well, I do have that fancy badge."

"That's what it is for. Get out of here before they think you ain't coming." he said with a jerk of his thumb.

"Thanks Jack. I know you'll take care of her and them as you used to before I got here."

"Yeah, well that's what I do. Now go and say your goodbye's to her before you can't."

"Oh! Do I need to go in my uniform?" he asked turning around near the door.

"No. He said it's just a formal friendly eating and talking…thing. Well, something along those lines."

"Oh, I thought of something recently." Ford said sitting down again after closing the door. Jack looked at the door then at him confused.

"Okay, now I can't be taken as a host, right. So, I think that helps in a take over situation as it were. We need a password."

"Password? I'm not following."

"Since it only works for me, when we come back from a mission, I mean at the gate and giving the Iris code. With Ba'al and the other System Lords wanting to come after us more than ever before, if one of them was taken over, any SG team member and I was with them, you could ask me a question that wouldn't seem out of place and depending on my answer, depends if you should be ready for an incoming attack. Follow me so far?"

"Actually, all of that makes sense." he said surprised.

"I'm only sorry I didn't think of it before."

"What would be the password?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. We have to come up with something that doesn't give it away as being a……password. We also have to keep this between us."

"Agreed."

They mulled over it for a few minutes. Then they came up with the same thought.

"Food." said in unison.

"You ask a certain question like you cooking today or tonight in the mess hall. I say yes, that means everything is okay, I say no, that means get ready for trouble, seriously no means that me and Sam have plans or I have plans."

"That works. Glad I thought of it."

"Yeah, right." Ford said with a laugh as he left.

Carter was working, as always when Ford walked in with his coat on. He had a suit on underneath instead of the SGC BDU'S. This worried her and surprised her.

"What's wrong?" she said getting off the chair.

"Nothing Sam. Don't worry." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have been summoned to have lunch with the President of the United States tomorrow and…..I can't get out of it. Tried already. And I was so looking forward to tonight."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Seriously Sam. It's true. You can…."

"I believe you. I don't want to though. Hey, can I come?"

Ford looked surprised suddenly.

"I….honestly forgot to ask. Didn't even cross my mine at the time…."

That was a dumb thing to say he realized seconds later.

"What?!"

"Look, I'll call Jack and see!" he exclaimed quickly grabbing the phone off the wall as she hit him with one of her books.

"You better. I'm not staying in bed alone unless I have to." she growled. "Bad enough when I had no choice because you were passed out drunk that one time."

"Jack?"

"Major, what are you doing?"

"Is Sam able to come….."

"I knew it!!!!" he screamed through the phone.

Ford had to hold the phone away as Jack kept going. Not expletively, but it was a little unintelligible.

"I should have had you escorted off the base!!"

There was a long pause.

"Ja….General?"

"I'm thinking. Let me make a call." he said hanging up.

"He's calling." Ford said hanging the phone up.

He looked back seeing the same angry expression. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. It never crossed my mind. Me and Jack were discussing something after….he told me I had to go. It was really important, not that you aren't the most important thing, it just this subject concerned the base and planet and…um.."

"Where was your mind?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"On trying to get out of going. If I leave, I'm not here with you."

She eased up, some.

"Now that I believe."

"I am sorry. I would love to have you come…."

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Carters lab."

"As reluctant as I am to let her go since we may need her here, she can go." he said then lowered his voice. "I know you are going to have fun."

Ford narrowed his eyes and almost yelled back. Instead he hung up, forcefully. It made her jump and Jack, which he knew it would.

"You can go." he said happily.

"Excellent. Why did you hang up the phone with the intent to break it?"

"Jack was saying the wrong things again. But he's right. We'll probably have fun at some time."

"Ah."

"Unfortunately, we only have at most twenty minutes to leave."

"Twenty minutes! We'll have to take separate cars then. I have to stop by the dry cleaners to drop off my uniform and a few other clothes." she said saving what she was doing on the computer. "I'll have to pick it up tomorrow or the next on the way home. You can go get groceries since we need some."

"That will work. I'll try to make it home first so I'll have something special made." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Great." she said turning around. "We can grab a few things from our room here and then go. Oh, we need our uniforms to take with us!"

"No, it's a formal thing. Just wants to have lunch and talk. Jack said so."

"Good. Those things are so hard to get out of. K-9, we have to leave."

"Understood Mistress. I will continue to work while you are gone."

"Something I guess gate related or some other math like problem he's helping with?" Ford said as they left the room.

"Something like that. I'll have Daniel drop him off at home."

They got what they needed for a two night stay. They took their cars and went to the airport parking in reserved spots for SGC or enlisted personal. After setting the alarms and covering the cars with car covers, they headed over to the plane.

"Major Carter. Ah and I see your wife is here to. Welcome Colonel." the pilot said.

He was fifty something but looking in good shape and had peppered hair.

"We'll handle our luggage if you don't mind."

"It's your choice sir." he said opening the door to the one engine private plane. They entered and set their stuff next to the chairs as the pilot went up front. They heard his voice com over the intercom.

"It will be only a few hours of flying Colonel and Major. We will be leaving in five minutes so buckle up please."

They did so and soon were off. They basically talked on the way there. Touchdown was no problem and there was a limo to take them to where ever they wanted to go. They just said take them to their hotel.

"I'm sorry sir. You must not have been informed, the President had a room in the White House readied for you. I can take you to a hotel if you wish?" the driver said as they cruised along.

"Ah…" he said looking at her.

"Hotel." they both said.

More than likely with some of the stories that Ford told them in the past from his experiences at the White House, almost all the rooms were on camera. The only real privacy was in the bathrooms, possibly.

"Yes sir, ma'am."

They got a nice room that looked off at the Capital building and the grounds nearby. The next morning they had breakfast in bed and then got ready. They made it to the Oval office near noon. If it wasn't for the badge and the fact he was expected, a few of the personal had made it clear that Ford would have already been shot or worse.

"So, Sam and Ford went to see the President?"

"Yeah. Lucky them Daniel." Jack said signing another paper.

"I guess that SG-1 is on downtime then." Daniel said looking over some notes he had.

"It was even when Ford was the only one going. I should have had him escorted off." he grumbled.

"You know he was probably going to ask her anyway. I'm surprised that he didn't ask when you told him the invite."

"So was I. But we did get into a, important discussion that probably made him forget. I figured she would be here working as always. Instead she gets to go have free time and fun." he muttered setting his pen down and rubbing his face. "How's Teal'c doing?"

"Doing good actually. Even though Ford knows more moves, the hand to hand training class is doing well without Ford. In some ways better seeing as Teal'c is showing them how to use the staff weapon as a weapon."

"Hmmm. That doesn't surprise me. You know, that almost makes no sense. Ford can hit a target three miles out and up close even better with a hand gun, but with energy weapons he can barely hit the target."

"Yeah, he mentioned that once remember. He likes the feel of the recoil."

"That and a sight. Those staff weapons have none and neither does the zats."

"Yep."

"What are you working on?" he said gesturing with his head.

"Just some stuff I'm trying to catch up on. Ford's helping me learn Japanese better."

"Hmmm. Must be those cartoons of his. Didn't he once say that was why he learned the language was to understand that…..what was it?"

"Anime Jack. It's starting to become quite popular. I've seen a few of them too."

"You watch it?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. There's a lot in the local video stores. Some books stores too."

"Maybe I should check it out sometime."

"I don't think they have anything that would catch your interest. Nothing to do with fishing, nothing like the Simpsons, ah…."

"I could find something Daniel. If anything to…shock those two."

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Daniel said pointing a pen at him.

"Let's find something after work then, we can surprised them while they are away."

Jack never did find anything interesting enough to try though.

"Hello Colonel. Major." President Hayes said giving them a hand shake then gesturing. "Got a friend who wants to see you."

They turned to see General Hammond walk in.

"General. It's great to see you again." she said giving him a hug.

He had refused to shake her hand seeing as he wanted to hug her. Being her godfather had its privileges.

"It's great to see you too Colonel." he said. He gave Ford a handshake. "Hello Ford."

"You remembered." he said smiling.

"It hasn't been that long."

"Forgive me, but what is he talking about George?"

Hammond chuckled. "Unless it's necessary to call him by rank, he prefers to be called by his first name. Like Doctor Jackson who has everyone call him Daniel. So how are you two doing?"

"Doing great." she said.

"How about you sir?"

"Doing fine. Seeing as we haven't had much trouble with alien vessels lately, I've only had paper work to do."

"That's the biggest regret that Jack has about taking the job. Other than not being able to go off world."

"Yeah. He reminds me of that a lot. Well, I was in the neighborhood and stopped by two see you. It was nice to see you. Keep up the good work." he said shaking their hands.

"Nice to see you to sir." Carter said.

Hammond left shortly after that. Hayes gestured for them to take a seat.

"So, how's everything going down there?"

"Good. So far only a few troubles here and there sir."

"Almost normal, except no troubles with the Goa'uld lately sir." Ford said.

"From the reports I've seen, SG-1 has done a good job of scarring some of them."

"In some senses." Ford said smiling.

The spent another hour answering more questions. Some that involved wondering about the SGC budget. He was just curious as to what they thought might be needed money wise since they were about the utmost authority on the scientific aspects on the base. Near the end of the hour.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting hungry."

"Actually I am sir."

"Was there someplace you're taking us sir or…"

"Actually General O'Neill offered your services to make lunch saying it was something I just had to try."

"I'm going to kill him." Ford said with a groan.

"He said you'd probably say that too." Hayes said laughing.

Carter shook her head. "That sounds like General O'Neill. But Ford is a wonderful cook."

Ford ended up using the kitchen in the Capital building to make lunch, for several people since the General's arrived. Hammond was not among them. The General's looked over his coat and guns with some scientist checking them out. The lunch went well, even though it took an hour to make. After the lunch, which the President said was the best he had tasted in a long while. They spent some more time talking as his weapons were checked out as was the coat. Some of the scientist felt they could do a better job on possibly making the same sort of metal he used, but seeing as they couldn't get a sample.

One their way to the airport, they put up the panel in the limo so they could have privacy.

"You never have told me how you cook so well. It's like you're a chef that…."

"That has other amazing abilities such as saving people? I could go on." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah. Something like that." she said leaning closer. "So how is it that you do it?"

"Well, since my parents were what they were, I grew up in the agencies. I learned everything from all those people, their different skills and such. As I said, since my parents were always going off doing things as they had to and couldn't take me with, I went home with some of…..the other women there. Daneilla, she taught me how to cook. I never could cook as well as her. God knows I tried though." he said looking up in thought. He didn't notice the look she was giving him.

"Anyway, when I was with anyone else, I just learned whatever they would teach me. Surprisingly enough it was another women that taught me how to shoot." he said casually. "She helped me on the firing range with several other people and I started getting better than other people that had been working there for years. I even received partial Seal training for a couple of months once. I never went to a real school. Just was taught at the different agencies. Some day's it was fun, others…."

He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. He had one leg up on the small bar section and the other on the floor.

"When my parents were around, we had fun together. No learning of anything. Just….fun. We'd take trips if we could, which only lasted a week if we were lucky, or go sightseeing. Cars shows were really fun. Mom was always better at cars and such than dad surprisingly. Unfortunately it wasn't a lot of the time that they were around. When I seriously started getting better at computers, I was able to enlist in the Air Force. Created an alias and was getting away with being a first year, twenty year old cadet. I got caught in the beginning of my second year. I was so sure they'd never find me, then one of the people that I knew in the C.I.A. came to see this very bright student. I was so scared they were going to shoot me or something worse." he said with a small shudder. "Those were some interesting days. I miss them, but I'm way much more better off here."

He looked to see she wasn't to happy.

"What?"

"You went home…..with other women?"

"I was three years old! This happened till I was thirteen! Nothing ever happened!" he said keeping his voice low and semi calm, but his tone was serious.

"Not till I married you that is." he said smiling.

"So," she said smiling as she also remembered their first night together. They got no sleep that night. "How old were you when you faked this enlistment?"

"Fifteen."

"What?! How is that possible!?"

"At that age I was at six feet tall. I looked old enough to get in. Had the body to fake it too. My skills were better than most people making it possible for me to easily look like I was older."

"What happened?"

"I got special compensation and a commendation. Seeing as I was really good at what I did and was able to get away with it for over a year. They let me stay in by pulling some strings. I did my first Black Ops mission at seventeen, commanded my first at twenty and well….you know some of the rest."

"What did they do about your record….the person you made up?"

"Just changed the name to my real one. I did get in trouble for it, docked pay for the whole year."

"Ouch."

"I didn't worry about it. Everything I needed was provided when I needed it."

"I bet you got hit on a lot."

"For the first couple of weeks. I had guys sending girls to me. After those couple of weeks, I was left alone as I wanted to be. Work, TV, books, and video games became all I needed. I had an anime collection that most people drooled over. And I wish I brought some with. I hate that I left them behind, but seeing as the situation we were in at the time…"

"I'm glad you waited. Even if you never knew you'd be coming here."

"Oh, I'm more than glad I waited." he said as they kissed all the way to the airport.

The driver pulled into the airport and they got out. By the time they made it back to Colorado, it was getting near night. They were walking to their cars and getting ready to head home when she remembered something.

"Oh, I completely forgot! I got to go get that dry cleaning."

"That's right. I'm suppose to make something special."

"With what I had earlier, I'm set till tomorrow." she said with a wave of her hand.

"I've got to get a few things at the store anyway. Jack wanted me to make him lasagna tomorrow as did a lot more people on the base."

"Then you better get it. By lunch time tomorrow, I will want some of that." she said. They parted with a long kiss and went their separate ways.

Carter managed to get their dry cleaning with no trouble and headed home. She called the SGC to let them know that they were back. This was shortly after leaving the airport. As she drove into the driveway and seeing Ford was not home she called his cell.

Ford got the items he needed and was getting back into the General when his phone went off. He opened it without checking out to find out who it was.

"Sam?"

"No. Try again Major."

"Jack, why are you still…never mind. What's up?"

"Thor wanted to speak with you, but seeing as your in a public place he can't beam you up."

"Oh, alright then. I'll come to the base myself. Once he detects me out of public sight, he can do it then."

"I'll tell him Major." Jack said hanging up.

Ford started the General and was halfway to the Mountain when he was beamed to the gate. It startled the guards even though they knew he was coming. He drove in after showing his pass and parked in his spot. Wasn't much long after that and he was in the briefing room. There was a cloth on the table covering something. Jack said he'd have to wait to get an answer from Thor about what it was.

"Well where is Thor?"

"He's back on his ship talking to someone at home…..I think."

"You th…" he said as his cell went off playing a tune. He pulled it off his belt and opened it and Jack looked at him funny. "Sam?"

"Where are you?" she asked concerned.

"I got called back to the base. Thor's here and wants to talk to me."

"Thor? Any idea why?" she said as she closed the door.

"No. He had to go back to his ship for…" he was saying when they heard the beaming behind them.

"Greetings."

"Oh, here he is." Ford said turning around. "Hey Thor. One moment."

"It's Carter." Jack said pointing at the phone.

"Do you wish her to be brought here Ford Carter?" Thor asked.

"Thanks, but I'm really tired. Mostly jet lag and the stuffed feeling I still have. I'll catch you in the morning and you can tell me about it then. Love you." she said with a yawn.

"I'll see you in the morning then. Love you too. Goodnight."

He put the phone away and sat down seeing as Thor and Jack had already done so.

"So Thor, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I do not understand. Where is a neck in woods?"

Ford opened his mouth to explain and ended up yawning.

"It's an expression Thor." Jack said.

"I see."

"Sorry. Ah, Jack said you needed to see me. Everything okay?"

"We have not had any trouble with the Replicators since you have given us the technology to defeat them O'Neill. With the new metal we are creating, the Ford Carter is only 30 complete. The work is slow."

"That metal is hard to work with." Ford said leaning onto the table.

Thor nodded and then got up out of the chair. He moved a few feet and pointed at the cloth.

"Yes. I have came to present this gift. It is for helping us by the new metal you have provided."

"For me? Cool. Can I look at it?"

"That is the intent."

Ford stood up and moved the cloth off finding a little over six foot long box. It was just over a foot wide. Nice wooden box, oak from the looks of it.

"Nice work Thor. Is this real wood?"

"Yes. We have learned that the people of this world like different items to be placed in boxes like this. The weapon inside is usually found in such boxes."

Jack had moved over to see what was inside. Ford hadn't a clue as to what would be inside and still haven't opened it.

"Weapon? Nice and perfect gift for my line of work." he said taking the top off. There was a sword inside.

Jack whistled. "Sweet. What's this for? I mean, it's a nice weapon but it can't do much against the Goa'uld when he has several dozen around him."

"Actually Jack, I think this one would do that. If it's what I think it is." he said running his hand over the sword in various places.

"I overheard Doctor Jackson and Ford Carter talking about swords once O'Neill. Ford Carter spoke about possibly asking the Asguard to create a sword for him."

"You as…." Jack started saying turning to Ford.

"I never actually asked. Just was talking. Excellent job though." he said looking it over.

"Ford Carter spoke of the specifications to Doctor Jackson and the way he wanted it to look. The Asguard made it as a gift for his help."

Ford lifted the sword out and noticed it weighted quite a bit, but not bad enough he couldn't use it in a fight if he had to. It was two handed, double bladed long sword with a flat square hilt. There was a somewhat large diamond in the bottom of the handle. It was cut very delicately. The amount of sides it had would take a lot of time to count.

"Thank Thor! I really appreciate it. I'll cherish it."

"It has been made of the same metal that you gave us. I advise caution. The blade is sharp enough to cut almost anything it comes in contact with. I regret I cannot stay longer. I must return to our new homeworld. There is still much work needing to be done."

Thor then beamed away.

"Can I see that?"

"Be careful." Ford said hanging it over, carefully.

"Wow! This is heavy!" he said holding it by the handle. He could barely hold it up. He set the blade on the table still holding it by the handle. "Taking it home?"

"I planned on it. Oh, there's sheath in here too." Ford said looking in the bottom. He put the sword in it and put it back in the box.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Jack." he said picking it up.

"Yes, very early."

"I know." he said shaking his head. "I got the items needed for lunch and took them to the kitchen."

"Good." Jack said brightening up. "Get home then so you have enough rest to have that cooking spirit and energy to do it. Oh, what was that tune? I thought it sounded familiar."

"What? Oh that, ah….the theme to the Stargate DVD's." he said walking out the door.

"Strange." Jack said slowly. "Oh well, I have the Simpsons for mine, so I shouldn't say anything."

Ford left and stuck the box in the back seat of the General. He then took off heading home.

After getting off the phone to Ford, she had a nice hot bath and then went to bed. She thought that he would have waked her up when he came home, but he didn't. She woke up the next morning and felt the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes quickly and noticed the other side was empty and not warm.

"K-9, did Ford ever come home?" she said sitting up in bed.

"No Mistress."

"Ever call again?"

"No Mistress."

"Must have had to talk to Thor a lot longer than he thought and stayed at the base. I hate waking up alone."

Carter got up, got ready, got her coffee and went to work. When she got to the base and started looking for Ford, she didn't find him, but she also hadn't talked to any of her team so it was possible Ford was up in Thor's ship. Jack would know something. She did notice something funny about the side of the road as though someone decided to drive through the bushes, but ignored it.

Ford awoke to feeling pain in his face. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the passenger side of the General along with the dashboard and the steering wheel. He leaned back and looked around. Outside the windshield he saw a tree. More looking around revealed that somehow he had driven off the road on the way home. Where, he wasn't sure. He tried the engine, it ran, but the General was stuck and leaking oil. Somehow he had high centered the poor car and from the looks of it, blew the radiator, so he instantly knew he needed help and got out his cell phone.

"Ah man. I've never fallen asleep at the wheel. Jack's going to rub this in my face."

She was still looking around for him and was going to ask Jack. _Ford hadn't showed up to cook lunch so he must have begged Thor to take him. Nah, Ford would be that desperate. _She got onto the elevator again when her cell rang.

"Carter."

"Hey, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm in the General, but I don't ….I don't kno………" he said as he suddenly felt very dizzy and weak.

The phone fell from his hand and then darkness over came him.

"Ford? Ford?!" she yelled.

The line was still open but he wasn't talking. She had to push the phone away as the Dixie horn came through the line. The sound kept coming through the phone line until she shut the phone. It wasn't long and they found him, mostly because the Dixie horn was heard from the security gate of the Mountain complex. Once was okay, but after it kept going and going and going, it got really annoying.

Ford felt consciousness coming back slowly. He heard voices, but they were distorted. He tried to make them out though.

"Why…DN…."

"I….ir…"

"Your yelling is disturbing my sleep." Ford half muttered, half yelled. "What's going on that you have to come to my house and…."

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Oh….I'm at work. More specifically, the infirmary. Right. Oh man, what hit me?" he said slowly sitting up. "How'd I get here?"

"Who are you?" Jack asked coming over to the end of the bed.

Ford looked to see a couple of guards with their guns at ready but standing near the door. Teal'c and Daniel were looking at him strangely as well.

"Cute Jack, but I'll humor you. Who am I? Let's see….uh I'm guessing you want my full name, rank and serial number. Major Ford Primus Carter, serial number." he rattled it off then waited. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c said nothing.

"Please tell me I didn't jump universes again. C'mon Jack, I was here last night talking to Thor with you. Gave me a sword. I went…oh man I'm suppose to be cooking." Ford said rubbing his face. "No wonder you're upset. Must have missed your Jello fix amongst other things."

_Man I'm tired and weak. What the hell happened?_ he thought blinking away fatigue.

Jack mostly knew what he was talking about since the others weren't there last night.

"We don't know…."

"Have you heard or is there a Ford that works here?" Ford demand.

"Indeed there is."

"Thank you Teal'c. Okay now, what the hell is the problem?!"

"He certainly sounds like Ford. The voice and attitude are right." Daniel commented.

"Sounds! I am Ford! What other man that cannot die actually works here?!!" Ford said with his arms spread out. "Where the hell is K-9?! He can justify me as me!"

"Go find K-9." Jack said to an airman.

"Thank you Brigadier." Ford said as he laid back on the bed again. A wave of fatigue hit him.

"What's wrong with him?" Daniel asked as a doctor looked him over.

"If this is Major Ford, whatever changed him may be respon….."

"Changed?!" Ford said shocked at what the doctor was saying as he sat up quickly and started checking himself. "What's changed?!"

The fatigue was there but going away quickly. He started looking himself over finding nothing different until he felt his head. He had little if any hair. A lot like Jack had his.

"Were you messing with my head Doc?! Where the hell is all my hair?!"

"No, we did nothing to you. Other than take some blood."

"Mirror please. Now." he said snappily.

"I hope this isn't another incident like the one we had with Loki." Daniel said.

"God forbid Daniel. That's the last thing we need." Jack said.

The doctor looked over at Jack as K-9 came in.

"I found him sir."

"Thanks airman. Now, K-9 scan this person and tell me who it is."

"Scanning General." he said moving up to the bed. His scanning tool near the eye came out and touched Ford's hand. "Scan complete. This is not the Master. Correction, this is the Master. Correction, this is no…."

"K-9 emergency shut down! Ford Omega one!" Ford said quickly.

K-9's head dropped down and they heard him power down.

"For crying out loud Jack! You just about fired K-9's CPU! What the hell is going on?!!"

"Maybe it is him." Daniel said. "He was able to shut down the dog."

"True, but so could several other people in case something like this happened. Only a few set commands are voice activated. That was a anybody can say set command, or so he told me. Doesn't prove anything."

"Can I…..where is Sam?"

"She…."

"Forget it. Just get her down here, she can tell you that I am me."

Jack mulled it over. _If this guy if Ford, she would know. If it's not that's going to make her worry. Ah hell. _

He walked over and grabbed the phone.

"Can I have that mirror, please?" he said forcefully.

She gave him one and backed away.

"What in the hell?! Did I look like this when I was found?! More importantly any ideas on why this happened?!!"

"I seriously think it's him Jack. How this happened is another story." Daniel said.

"Perhaps it was Loki."

They all looked at Teal'c.

"Loki was taken away by the Asguard, no taken away by Thor himself!" Jack exclaimed.

"No wonder Thor was here last night! He was looking to see if Loki was here!!" Ford yelled.

"We have no proof of that. Besides, I still am not sure if you're the Major."

"What's all the yelling about?" Carter said walking in. She glanced over seeing someone she'd never seen before sitting up in a bed as she walked over to Jack. "Who is this sir?"

"He claims to be your husband." Jack said pointing at Ford. She looked over then back at Jack.

"Is that joke Jack?" she said.

The only time she ever used his first name, recently, was when she was in a seriously bad mood.

"No Colonel. He claims to be you 2IC. Since K-9 had a system failure, you have to find out if he is."

"That's not possible sir. Ford's taller, has longer hair, better looking. He's 33 not twenty, maybe." she said not sure. "Okay, he's really 53, but…"

"Hey! My real age is a secret." he whispered out harshly.

"We think that the Asguard might be behind this. Maybe Loki."

"Wait a minute Daniel. You're suggesting that that incident with him happened again?"

Ford was muttering something over and over again when he finally said it louder.

"Better looking?!" he said offended. "I'm still 33! Come here Carter and look me in the eyes. That will show you I'm me."

She still didn't believe it, not really anyway. When she started walking over.

"Wait Colonel. Don't get to close."

"I'll be fine General. Ford has showed me how to deal with….certain situations if anything should happen."

"Certain situations? Maybe I should take some of his classes." Daniel said.

"I thought I ordered you to try once." Jack said turning his head to him.

"I never got around to it."

Ford kept eye contact with her even when she got close enough to touch. He kept his hands to himself.

"What are you looking for Colonel Carter?"

"I'm not…"

Ford pulled her forward and kissed her, fast. She at first went to hit him, then stopped and backed off after he broke it off.

"Ford? What the hell happened to you?!" she said sitting down on the bed and grabbing his hand.

"Carter?"

"It's him sir."

"Are you…."

"I know sir. Trust me." she said not looking his way. "You're right about one thing, you look better with longer hair."

"Thanks, I think. And I have no idea why I am back to being fifteen years old again." Ford said pissed off.

"Fifteen!" they said. Teal'c was even surprised as he exclaimed it as well.

"Yes. I looked like this at fifteen. Years of working out made me into what I really look like at 33. No wonder I feel so wasted."

"If you…are fifteen, how is your…" he coughed then continued. "Um, marriage…."

"Don't go there Jack. I can still kick your ass. First we call Thor, then go from there. Despite my body's age…and get that look off your face!" he said pointing at him while practically shouting.

Jack actually jumped.

"I can still do my duties as a Major. At least I look somewhat old enough to be here!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You were cloned! You tell me!"

"Hey…."

"Sorry Jack. That was uncalled for. If I'm…a clone." he said sarcastically. "Then I'm in trouble."

"The blood results are back General. They match completely with the one's on record. The DNA match says it's Major Ford Carter, with certain decrepitates."

"Such as him being a clone?" Daniel said.

"No Doctor Jackson. He is Major Carter, just much younger. But I don't know why. Some of his blood works shows other decrepitates, but it is him."

"Well then, that clears that problem up. Major, if you and the Colonel can get unattached so he can get dressed, I need you to start finding out why you are this way, how to fix it if possible and get the rest of your work started. Oh wait, Colonel, you find that stuff out, Major, you report to the mess hall. You have dinner to make."

"Well, at least that will curb any more doubts. You going to call Thor while we get on this, right?"

"Yes." he said leaving quickly.

Ford got dressed and wore a camouflaged hat while he cooked. He didn't take the hat off either despite being told to take it off. The cooking did indeed curb any doubts. It was him for sure. No one else could cook like that. He avoided Carter all that day and stayed the night in SGC despite her wanting him to come home.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked coming into the room. Ford was sitting on the bed looking at the wall.

"Where else would I go? More than likely I'm a clone. If that is the case, then I haven't got a claim to her or anything else here. I'm nothing and can't start over. No money, no life, no future." he muttered looking at the floor. "I'm worse off than Jack's clone."

"What makes you think you're a clone? The medical report…."

"Forgive me Daniel if I think that is bullshit. When Thor shows up and says I'm me for sure, then I'll be better, but until then, I'm taking it as I feel it is."

"Almost think that you should hope that you're a clone. Sam left pretty devastated."

"You think I don't know that!" he shouted. He blew out a breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not trying to take it out on you."

"I know. Jack's clone was just about the same. At least you're not complaining about not being able to have a beer." he said looking at the ground. "We'll know something tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. Just need some rest and answers that aren't coming. Thanks for coming by though."

"I'll see you in the morning. Better hope that Sam doesn't stay mad."

The next morning, Thor showed up early. After seeing Ford he instantly took him to his ship, the Daniel Jackson, and checked him out. They came back to the briefing room an hour later. The rest of SG-1 was there as was Jack. Ford sat down near the end of the table and rubbed his head. He stayed leaning on the table that way. He still hadn't taken the hat off and flat out refused to do so.

"My findings have revealed that this is the real Major Carter. I have also learned that his genes were tampered with by Asguard technology. When Major Carter was first on my ship, I placed a marker in him as I did with you O'Neill. The same effect may have taken place here. I do not know what has happened to Major Carter. Whatever has happened, the results of my scans say he is the real Ford Carter."

"Well, any idea how he can be fixed?" Jack asked.

"I am currently looking into that possibility, but nothing has shown to repair what has been done."

"If an Asguard did do this, who and why?" Daniel asked.

"We believe it is Loki. He managed to escape over one of your years ago. We have not been able to locate him since then. When Loki learned about Major Carter, his interest in DNA research was renewed and he expressed interesting in looking at the Major's blood. We tried to discourage his interest and told him the Major was not to be looked at. He left shortly after. We lost track of him much later. Our scientists have discovered that Ford does possess a gene that is somewhat close to what we have been looking for."

"Wonderful." Jack said grumbling. "So Loki just beamed him up, checked him out and somehow messed up sending him back like this?!"

"That is the possibility O'Neill. Unfortunately we have little evidence that says otherwise."

"Okay then. Thanks for your help Thor. We'll call if we need anything else."

"We will continue to keep monitoring him as long as we can." Thor said beaming away.

"Okay then, I guess we live with this until…." he said then tapped his hands on the table as he thought.

"Until what O'Neill?"

"Nothing Teal'c. We just live with it. If Loki is found, then maybe Ford can be fixed. Speaking of which, Major?"

Ford didn't move. He wasn't rubbing his head anymore and they couldn't see his eyes since his hands were still covering his face partially.

"Major?" he said a little more loudly.

Carter got up seeing as he was just down from her and she was closer. When she touched his arm he fell forward onto the table.

"Ford?" she said shaking him.

He still didn't move. She checked his pulse to find it barely there.

"Call the infirmary!" she said sitting him up and pushing the chair back.

"What's wrong?!" Jack said as he had Teal'c grab the phone. They were around or near him now.

"I don't know sir. His pulse is weak, very weak."

There was a bright light and they were on Thor's ship. Ford was still in the chair. When everyone backed away seeing their location changed and Ford disappeared.

"Forgive me Colonel Carter but your husband has had a serious synapse failure in his system. I have him in our medical area until I can determine what has transpired. As of this moment, he is in what you call a coma."

"Thor, why didn't you see this when you brought him back?!"

"I did not noticed the problem till I got back to my ship. I was continuing to monitor his condition if Loki was behind it and tried to take him again. Unfortunately, this may not happen now."

"Wait, can't we just kill him?" Daniel said.

"That might work." Carter said slowly. "Because of that immortality thing he has."

She was holding herself together. If things got worse after he was, killed per say and was still the same when he came back, then she'd start worrying.

"I see. How do you wish to proceed with this Colonel."

"Bring him back here. We can….somebody else do this." she said turning away from the chair.

"I will send you back to your base and monitor the events from here. If he does not change, I shall bring him here again."

"Thanks Thor." Jack said as they beamed away.

They were back at the SGC and startled the guards.

"Everything okay sir?" one of the guards asked.

"No. How are we going to do this?" Jack said addressing his former team.

"I can't do it sir."

"I can't either Jack."

"Teal'c?"

"I can do it if you wish O'Neill."

"Please then." he said turning away with Daniel and Sam. She plugged her ears.

"Your fire arm." Teal'c said to the guard.

The guard looked surprised but gave it up. Teal'c walked over and fired. Seeing as he had no coat on or anything protective, the bullet went right through his heart and through the chair. Teal'c gave the nine millimeter back and sat down with the others.

"Do we tell him?" Jack said after a minute.

"Tell him what?"

"Why we shot him Daniel!"

"Oh, uh, it's up to you."

Jack looked at his watch several times. Just after five minutes Ford took a deep breath suddenly. Even though this was something they knew was going to happen, it still surprised them all. Ford hadn't opened his eyes but he was awake. He rubbed his face and cracked his neck before opening his eyes and rubbing them as well.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked leaning on the table. "Damn, I'm tired."

"No." Teal'c said.

"I didn't? Strange. What hap…" he said feeling a wet section on his shirt. He touched it and looked down seeing a red blotch. "…..pened?"

"Teal'c shot you." Jack said.

"I see that. Must have been a good reason. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to change." he said depressed.

He didn't wait to be excused, he just left muttering about his head feeling funny.

"He never asked permission to leave."

"Considering his current problem, I'm not surprised." Daniel said.

"Hmm. Well, everyone back to work then. Nothing to see here now. I'll look in on him once he has changed."

The rest of the day went rather well. There was little else they could do for Ford except leave it to Thor to see if he could figure anything out to reverse the process. Ford managed to make up with Carter but still told her that he didn't feel like himself. He still felt like he must be a clone, something didn't seem right inside. They were in their room on the base. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed while he paced.

"Thor said you aren't the clone though. You're…you. Just missing a lot" she said waving a hand at him.

"Still don't feel right. Everything feels off."

"You're fifteen again. Your hormone's are probably racing."

"No. That could be the problem though. Nothing's racing. The constant feeling of having no energy is also disturbing."

"Energy?"

"I was stronger in my other body. I can't even fire my revolvers, wear my coat or fire a 357 either. If we had to go fight the Goa'uld, I can't really help like I normally would." he said sitting next to her. "I went down to the firing range, tried several hand guns and missed every shot. I couldn't hit anything at even at ten feet, and I tried with a nine millimeter! I tried using a PC-90 and ended up putting more holes in the ceiling! Even broke my wrist once."

"That bad?"

"Worse. It's like everything I learned from the age of four on up dealing with guns…..vanished! The sounds of gun fire are even too loud! At fifteen I could fire a .44 and barely flinch! I remember being stronger than this." he said with frustration.

"The doctors are trying to figure out what they can. Thor and the other Asguard are also looking in on it. We just have to wait."

"I know. It's the waiting that bothers me. What do I do if I can't be reversed? What do I do if I can't get back to the way I was? I'm not even my full height! I used to be able to flip a Volkswagen over or push it up a hill. Oh no."

"What?"

"We better see if I can still drive."

"You couldn't have lost that….."

"You guys told me that something happened in my brain that caused a synapse failure. What if when Teal'c shot me and I came back, something wasn't fixed right or whatever happened to me, I was messed with up there enough that not even my special healing ability could fix. There have been immortals that have had serious damage to their head enough it couldn't be healed."

"Is that why you are staying on the base? Because your worried about another Immortal coming after you?"

"That is one worry. Hey, was there any Naquada in my blood when I was checked out?"

This stumped her and was obvious on her face.

"I…..we never thought to ask. Let's go find out."

In the infirmary, the doctors checked his blood out.

"Interesting, he doesn't have the Naquada in his blood stream. Nice catch Colonel. I never thought to check that out."

"Then that proves I'm not me." Ford groaned sitting on a bed. He leaned back laying on it as he rubbed his head in frustration. "Great, where's the real me then and what do I do?"

"What if coming back…."

"No, after I died on that ship and then realized what I was, Hercules died first then I did. When I came back, it brought him back but the Naquada was then part of my system since he was with me so long. Same thing when we both died a couple times after that and came back."

"Every blood check we have done on him since then has revealed the Naquada in him. This time he doesn't have it. I also checked his blood from when he came in as he is now before the brain trauma. It also has no Naquada." the doctor said. "I need to inform the General of this."

"Go ahead." Carter said.

As the doctor went to her office Carter walked over to the bed.

"What do we do now? I'm not me, or I am and was placed in another body. Wait a minute!" he said sitting up. Made his head spin for a moment too and he had to grab the frame to stay up.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she helped him lay back down.

"Don't know. Got dizzy suddenly. What was I saying?"

"Something about being in a different body."

"Right! What if Loki transferred my mind into another body and took my real body. I'm me, but the body isn't. I am a clone, or the body is anyway and my mind isn't.…now I'm rambling."

She thought about it. The theory was sound. He was better than most, if all Immortals from what he told them. His added benefit was the fact he was blended once and still had some of the strength that Hercules helped him obtain. Now all of that was gone.

"That makes more sense. With everything you had before and now don't have…"

"I have another problem I haven't told you." he said quietly. "Only Thor knows about it."

"Another problem?" she said slowly.

"Thor's not sure what has caused it either but," he said slowly and quietly as he looked around.

A few people were to close as was Jack who was coming in. Jack nodded at them and walked over to the doctor. Ford moved closer and spoke into her ear before anyone came over.

"I can't have children or sex."

She backed off slowly looking at him.

"Are you…"

"Trust me, I have tried thinking about it and the things we have done. Nothing happens. No feelings either. Loki screwed something up in more ways than one." he said laying back on the bed. "Nothing is happening downstairs."

"I'll keep it silent."

"Thanks, we don't need Jack.."

"Asking or saying things."

"Yeah. I don't want anyone knowing. Kinda fell bad telling you. More embarrassed really."

"So Major. Assuming you are still.."

"Oh please knock it off Jack. I am me, just not me." he said getting out of the bed.

"I think I know what might have happened sir."

"This I got to hear." Jack said crossing is arms.

Ford's tone was beginning to really get to him. But after hearing about what happened with his clone, he was letting it slide for Ford.

"The possible theory is that Loki did clone Ford's body. But instead of what he did with you, he transferred Ford's consciousness into the clone and sent him back. He still has Ford's original body and is doing….I don't know. Probably experiments on it." she said with a shudder.

"That is a possibility Colonel. Ford has a unique physiological make up. His Immortality combined with the partnership he had with a Tok'ra symbiote made him much different from anyone else." the doctor said.

"Thanks for the reminder of what I don't have anymore. I'm going to get something to eat. Hey is the Prometheus in orbit?"

"Yeah and at the moment are looking for traces of an Asguard ship other than Thor's. He's staying here a few days to see what he can find out." Jack said.

"Good. I can't stay in this body too much longer." he said leaving before they could ask why.

The next couple of days went by without the need to go off world. Thor still hadn't found out anything and Ford wasn't really getting any better. He was almost constantly tired, found out he couldn't drive seeing as his hand eye coordinating was off. That was one reason he couldn't shoot straight. He was working out, but he really wasn't getting much stronger, if anything he was getting weaker. He couldn't even defend himself much either. He gave up doing the combat training classes and stuck to computer work. Toward the end of the week, Thor had something.

"The Asguard have done much more extensive research into your DNA that required us to create more advanced medical instruments."

"Despite my problem, glad I could help." Ford said stifling a yawn as he stretched.

"We believe we have figured out a way to fix some of the problems. Your DNA has been altered much more than just with your age difference. Enough of you DNA was tampered with that you would live, but with complications."

"Tell me about it. I've been living in hell the last couple of days." he said running a hand across his forehead. A few more hairs than what should have came out.

"I believe I just did tell you."

"That was a figure of speak Thor. Ford was saying he understands what you mean." Sam said looking at Ford strangely as he shook his missing hair from his hand.

"I see."

"Can you fix him then?" Jack asked.

"It is possible, but there is no guarantee that we will succeed."

"Well I doubt anything will go wrong. Let's get this over with." Ford said standing up slowly as he had to fight a wave of dizziness.

"As much as I don't want to say this, in case things go wrong, it was an honor to be here and to serve with you all. I'll see you later Sam." he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Let's go Thor, now."

"Wait…." she said.

Thor beamed them away before the others could say anything else.

"He did that on purpose." Jack muttered.

The seventh day………

They were in the briefing room discussing the events to happen that day. SG-1 was to go to another planet without Ford. It was to be a recon mission only, but Jack was sending SG teams 13-16 just in case. All heavily armed.

"I've talked to Thor and he still is working on Ford's condition. So far everything is going well and he should be back today or possibly tomorrow. More than likely tomorrow."

"That's good news." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"Has he said anything?"

"If you mean Ford, no. He's still unconscious, for the most part. They bring him around long enough to see if he's still there, per say. As much as I'd like to have you all wait, I can't. I'm being pressured by the higher ups to send you out anyway. One of them even had the gall to say think of it like he had died in the line of duty. I'd like to punch that guys lights out."

"So would I." Carter practically growled.

Jack was about to say something when he heard yelling, shouting actually, down the hallway. They all turned looking at the doorway to see who was coming from near Jack's office.

"Look Sergeant, it's me and if you don't get off my ass I'm going to kick yours! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Uh…um…..yes sir. I'll let the General deal with you sir."

"Fine, I'm coming down on his ass anyway! And don't call me sir!"

"That can't be who it sounds like." Daniel said looking at the small hallway and his teammates.

"Ah! Good, you're all here. What the hell was the reason to leave me out in the woods for a week?! And forgive me Sam, but at least you should have came to look for me! Any Immortal could have came along and chopped my head off!" Ford shouted as he waved his hands around at them.

He didn't look good. He looked like he had rolled down a wet hill. He had leaves, dirt, twigs and pine needles clinging to his clothes. Minus his special coat though and weapons. Some of it was in his hair too. They all looked at each other then back at him completely confused. It was Ford, before the strange change. Jack noticed that this Ford had the clothes on from when he left a week ago after seeing Thor and getting the sword.

"Did I jump into another universe? Please say no." he asked with no anger in his voice now.

He looked at them a moment then back the direction he came to see if guards were coming.

"Wait, that can't be since the Sergeant….what the hell is going on?" he asked placing his hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes.

"Thor must have finished early and did something wrong." Jack said looking at them as he started getting up. "Better go give him a call."

He never got out of the chair though.

"Thor? What the hell is going on?!"

"Ford calm down!" Carter said standing up. "You've been with Thor the last couple of days and…"

"I have not been with Thor! I passed out in the General and woke up in the woods. Someone must have wanted the General Lee and managed to knock me out and took my coat, guns and…."

"The General Lee is in his parking spot." Teal'c said.

"Okay….I'm missing something then." Ford said looking around.

Nothing seemed out of place or different.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

There was a bright beam of light and Thor showed up. He wasn't alone.

"Thank god that tired feel…what the?!" the Ford that was with Thor said looking up in surprise at seeing himself across the room.

They both sneezed.

"What is going on?" Ford asked slowly as he took on a defensive position that only Carter had seen. To anyone else he looked like he just shifted his feet. "Who…did he come from another universe?"

"No! Loki decided to pay us…you a visit." the younger Ford said walking over.

_Oh no. _ Carter thought. _This might get ugly._

"Boys…" she started saying as she stood up again.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" the younger Ford said poking the older Ford. That was a mistake. The older Ford was already on the defensive and grabbed his hand twisting it without thinking first. The younger Ford, being almost the same height lashed out punching him in the face with the left hand.

"Major!!" Carter and Jack said standing up.

The both stood at attention, somewhat. The younger Ford was holding his right hand while the older was holding his chin. It was only obvious to those that could see it, but the each had broken bones.

"That behavior is something I will not tolerate! I don't know what's really going on, maybe I do, but if I catch you two doing something like this again, I'll have your asses in the brig so quick your head will spin!!"

"Yes Brigadier." they said.

They had stopped rubbing their broken spots.

"Good. Thor, want to help here."

"I will try O'Neill. This may take more time than before." he said leaving. The two Ford's left with him moments later.

"Great, there's two of them now. Not that that is a completely bad thing." Daniel said.

"If they can get along." Jack said sitting down. He looked over seeing Carter rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"You're in trouble Colonel."

"I know sir. I know." she said tiredly.

"Can you handle two?"

"Not funny sir."

Later that night, Thor had managed what he needed to on them, or one of them anyway. He beamed them both back down into the briefing room. Thor had contacted Jack to tell him he had finished.

"Whoa!" Jack said.

"Oh my." Daniel said.

"Oh no." Sam muttered shaking her head.

Thor didn't say anything but was confused at their statements.

"I was hoping for more like, welcome back Major or maybe nice to see you again." one of the Ford's said.

"Yeah. Not the stumped and amazed look." the other one said.

The group at the table couldn't tell which Ford was which. They had the same standard issue SGC BDU clothes on and looked the same age. In fact there was nothing different between the two of them.

"Which one of you is…."

"Yours? That would be me." Ford said to Carter.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure that you're not the clone?" the other Ford asked. He already knew the answer but was playing along.

"This ring." he said holding his hand up.

"Damn. I forgot that." he said looking at his hand. "Oh well."

"Wait, how do we really know…"

"I, ended up waking up on the forest floor and the General was missing." he said sitting down near Carter. "So was my coat and my guns."

"Unfortunately, I was the one that woke up in the General being fifteen again. Glad that's fixed." he said sitting down at the end of the table. "The headache is gone finally."

"Thor, care to explain?" Jack asked looking between the two of them.

"The other Ford is in fact a clone, but his unique physiology repaired and removed what would show him to be a clone. It is only because the Ford that showed up today has no apparent tampering with his body that he is the original. The other Ford has signs of Asguard tampering."

"I see. Is he fixed?"

"Funny. Made it sound like I'm a car part." the clone Ford muttered.

"He has been O'Neill. We have managed to correct and repair the damage." Thor said then beamed away.

"Other than a few memories, the last couple of days mind you, we are the same person." Ford said.

He kept himself from saying the biggest difference was he had Carter and the other didn't. He couldn't do that to himself, his other self, whatever.

"Okay then, do you have plans on what you're going to do now about this?" Jack said.

He almost made a reference at Carter, but decided to keep that to himself or ask later at a better time.

"One works while the other cooks? Something like that?"

"No." they both said. They didn't look at each other while they talked.

"We, or I decided to get a few things here, mostly stuff Thor would provide and is in the process of doing. I can't stay here, so I'm going to try and live elsewhere." the clone said.

"And where would this be?"

"That's where I came in with a plan." Ford said leaning onto the table. "You all write up a…..report is the best word for it, to your other self's. The plan is for him to go through the Quantum Mirror and go help that SGC like I do. He'd be starting over, but…."

"I don't mind it at all Jack. Can't stay here. Just won't work with their being two of us." the clone said looking at Carter briefly.

"Jumping universes could be dangerous. You might encounter yourself and…."

"I doubt it Carter and if I did, then I'd go through the Mirror on that side again going somewhere else. But I'm pretty sure I won't ever encounter myself anywhere except here." the clone said tapping the table.

"You really want to do this?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Go see the world through another universe. Go save another universe."

"The idea sounds way to wacky."

"Yeah, but it's the only real option open to him. Trust me, we talked about it." Ford said.

"It's not going to work at all Jack. I can't be here."

"It's because of Carter." Jack said and they both nodded.

She looked between the two of them, but they didn't look at her.

"What did you two actually discuss about me?"

"Basically I'm yours and he's not." Ford said looking at the table.

"Thought about sharing?" Jack said not thinking first.

"Sir!"

"Jack I can't believe you suggested that." Daniel said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I should belt you for that." the clone said shaking a fist.

"Oh my god Jack, of all the…." Ford said with a groan.

All these things were said at the same time after he asked the question.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry." he said sincerely. "Okay, that plan sounds the best since you two can't work anything else out. Let's get this over with quickly for you two then so we can get back to the real work."

The next day Thor came back with the items Ford needed. A pair of the Adamantium guns, bullets and clips to go with, the coat and the sword. Basically everything the real Ford had dealing with the Adamantium stuff. The clone Ford was able to take a few cards with him that should give him access to money like it did the first time when he arrived, a large briefcase with the information for the SGC counterparts and the equipment he had made. Seeing as the Mirror was at Area 51, he left saying goodbye to them. He refrained from getting close to Carter to help himself from feeling the loss even worse. Once at Area 51, and the people there looked over the paperwork, he touched a random spot on the small control for the Mirror, gave it to the scientist behind him, and walked through.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Author's Note: Everything that has happened from the start of the show, up to season eight has happened. The only change is Carter is not seeing, has not seen and is not marrying Pete. Sorry to those who don't like this. It is my story anyway.

Ford stepped through the Mirror to find himself in a storage room. Where that room was, he didn't know. The Mirror shut off behind him as he stepped forward looking for a door. He shifted the briefcase in his right hand as he continued to look around. Some of the stuff on the shelves in the semi dark room was stuff from the SGC. Hell just about everything was from the SGC. This was all stuff they found that was big items.

"I've stepped into either a storage facility, possibly Area 51. An abandoned section of a storage facility, not likely since little dust is around." he said running a finger along a shelf. It came back clean.

"Or worst case, in a sense, a N.I.D. or Trust storage facility for there ill gotten loot." he whispered.

Ford pulled his personal cannon with his left hand and walked up to the door he finally found that had a clear smoky look to the small window. He leaned against the door and not the window listening. He opened the door slowly seeing as he heard nothing and saw nothing either but recognized the walls. He was in Area 51.

"Good. At least I won't have to fight my way out." he said putting the gun away. He opened the coat up so anyone would see that he was a Major and might leave him alone. He made his way through the hallways finding no one around and avoided the camera's and made it look like he did by accident. Some of them he let see him though. He was close to the way outside, that was until he rounded a corner and came face to face with a guard. The guard took a stance and reached for his gun.

"Stand down Mr. Frankensen." Ford said glancing at his name tag quickly. "Dammit. Thor got the beam down point wrong."

"Major?" the man asked still wary or him.

"Thor dropped….okay not Thor specifically but one of the other Asguard dropped me off here when I was suppose to go to the SGC. Certainly got the coordinates wrong or something. I have my orders in here if you'll let me reach into my pocket."

"Do it slowly Major."

Ford used two fingers and pulled the orders out. According to the orders, General Hammond was transferring him to the SGC. Ford and the others back in the other universe only hoped that in this universe, Hammond was still in charge somewhere or at least know to be working with the SGC. Hammond even signed it. Several more guards showed up behind Ford and behind the other guard as Ford handed the papers over.

_I hope I don't get a body search. _he thought as the guard looked at the papers.

"What is going on here solider?" a somewhere in his fifties man with a graying crew cut said from behind the guy that catch Ford.

"This man says that an Asguard dropped him off here by mistake sir. He mentioned Thor and that he was suppose to be at the SGC. He has his orders right here." he said handing them over.

The older man, a Captain from the looks of the rank, looked it over then gave Ford a skeptical look. But that was after reading the orders which seemed strange. Hammond had put in the orders for anyone who came across Ford, to have him taken to the SGC right away. Top priority and very important. No questions asked, no phone calls to be made. Hammond has signed it personally.

"Name's Major Ford Primus. Never heard of ya."

"Not very common name sir."

"Fine. What's in the briefcase?"

"Nothing from here sir. I have documents for O'Neill."

"General O'Neill. He's going to love that. Open it."

Ford did so slowly. He had to put in a four digit code on either side and then use his thumb print to unlock it completely. He showed it to the Captain who looked inside and lifted the tied up folders. He bent it and twisted it. Other than files, there was nothing like a disc or anything from the Area 51 place as far as he could tell. The folders were sealed shut and said General O'Neill's or Lieutenant Colonel Carter's or the other two member's of SG-1's eyes only.

"I'm going to assume that I can't look through these?"

"That would be correct Captain. They are very top secret and only meant for General O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Carters eyes. And the other two."

"Where did you get dropped off exactly?" he said putting the folders back. Ford closed the case and it locked automatically.

"Some room down the hallway. I didn't even look at the door but there was a lot of large objects in the room on shelves and such. I didn't touch anything."

"Hmm. Come with me. We have to verify with our security camera's in that area."

_Oh no!_

"Sorry sir, but the camera's in that section are still down for repairs. We have guards patrolling that area until then." another guard said.

"I'm sorry to say I never saw anyone. I just left the room and turned left following it until I found someone." Ford said.

"Wonderful. Fine then, we'll get you sent off to the SGC. You better hope that nothing comes up missing."

"I've seen nothing of interest here sir. My only interest is to get to the General as ordered and help save the world."

"What about that?"

Ford looked to see that the Captain was pointing at his SGC issue bag.

"Ah, my personal belongings sir. I didn't have much to take with me. Pretty much everything I own is on me. General Hammond said clothes and other items would be on the base for me."

"We better get you out of here then. I don't want General Hammond coming down on me for an Asguard mistake."

Several hours later Ford walked up to the gate of the SGC. The guards were also wary of him as he pulled his papers out. Seeing that it was Hammond that signed them, they let him in.

"Thanks Private. Can't wait to see this Stargate that he talked about." Ford said as he was escorted to the door.

"It's something Major. Be careful down there."

"Anything I should be worried about, such as something happened here recently?"

"Why do you ask sir?" the guy said skeptically.

"Just a feeling. General Hammond said that Ja…General O'Neill might not be in the best of moods when I show up."

"That's a possibility sir. The gate was stolen not to long ago…"

_That might be a week ago then._

"And we almost lost SG-1 again."

"Ouch. His former team from what I hear."

"Yes sir. Just take the elevator to level 28 and…" he said naming off the directions to the General's office.

"Thanks."

It didn't take long and Ford felt like he was at home. The elevator looked the same as the one he always used to take as did the corridors as he left the lift and went to the General's office. Several people acknowledged him seeing his rank, but otherwise didn't bother him. Everything set in and he remembered to be more professional as he walked up to the door. He knocked on it gently and waited. There was a grumbled, accompanied by a come in.

"Brigadier O'Neill."

He looked up from his work seeing a man in a large black coat that didn't move much. He was in a Air Force Major uniform. The hat was under his arm, he didn't salute and he didn't have a tie.

"Major? There's probably a file here…" he said shifting through the mess on his desk.

"Ah, no sir. You won't find nothing on me. I don't actually exist." he said slowly.

Jack looked up at him and briefly thought about calling for the guards.

"Don't exist? And yet I can't see through you."

Ford let out a short laugh.

"Sorry sir."

"Tell me what you…."

"Sir, I just read the report on the planet that SG-7 came back from. There is…oh sorry General. I didn't notice you were busy. I can come back." she said jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

Ford did everything in his willpower not to look at Carter other than just acknowledging her. Jack was about to tell her he'd get back to her, but seeing Ford chewing on his bottom lip made him wonder something. Ford had glanced at her for just a moment when she came in and he saw that Ford knew her. He seemed to know him too, something about the look gave it away. When she went to say something.

"Wait Carter." he said standing up. "Okay Major, I saw that look."

"What look Brigadier?" Ford asked nervously.

"What the hell are you hiding?" Jack said calmly as he walked around the desk. Ford kept himself straight and looking ahead.

"Ah….I should have known this wouldn't go well. Can we talk out there?" Ford said dropping his military stature.

"What for?"

"What I have in here will make you want to sit down. Both of you."

The look on their faces was not what he wanted to see. He had seen that look before. He groaned and pinched his nose as he set his bag down.

"Good grief. It is not a bomb. It's papers from you counterparts. I came through the Quantum Mirror."

"Counterparts? You came from an alternate universe?! That could…."

"Won't do anything to me or anyone else Colonel. I saw and heard what happens when….anyway, I don't actually exist in this universe so being here won't mess anything up."

"Watch the tone Major. You're speaking to a superior officer." Jack said crossing his arms and moving closer.

Ford may have been taller, but Jack could be intimidating when he needed to be.

"True, and I'm sorry for any disrespect that may have been taken, but I'm not a Major here really. I'm like Daniel now. I just had to keep the uniform to get out of Area 51." he said loosening the collar. He lifted the briefcase up and unlocked it.

Jack looked inside and lifted the files out. He removed the small rope around it and noticed his name wrote on top of one of the folders as he turned it over. Colonel Carter's was wrote on another one as was Daniels and one for Teal'c. He did a quick glance through them and looked up sharply at Ford.

"I do something wrong?"

"No. I just hate more paper work and this looks like I might be working a long time. We better go in here and talk. Airman, get Daniel and Teal'c."

"Yes sir."

They walked out into the briefing room. Jack took his normal seat and Sam took hers. Ford almost went to the seat he would normally sit in. He instead walked to the end of the table.

"This is familiar."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Talking to myself Brigadier." Ford said taking his coat off. He set it on the floor near the wall seeing as a coat rack was not available. It still made a thumping noise as it hit the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"My coat is armored. It protects me from staff weapon hits and other heavy impacts. Oh, ah page three has a note in it." he said standing near the chair.

He took the uniform coat off and set it across the back of the chair. His medal's were on the coat showing as he sat down.

"Page three? Hmm, lets see. Signed by me, no surprise there."

"Same here sir. My counterpart had a lot to say." she said still reading.

"Ford Primus has two specialties for helping in the fight with the Goa'uld. One is his weapons, his other is….he'll tell or show you." Jack read off.

"Weapons?" Carter asked looking at him.

"Yes. I have them on me." he said removing the personal cannons slowly.

He set one gun on the table and removed the clip. He did the same with the other and then pulled a cloth out. After setting the guns and clips on it he slid it down to them. Carter set down the folder she had and picked one of the guns up slowly.

"Why's this thing so heavy?" she said looking at it. Jack was looking at the other one as Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

"Hey Jack. What's going on? Who's this?" Daniel asked looking at Ford.

"Hello Doctor Jackson. Names Ford." Ford said with his hand out.

"Daniel, please." he said shaking it then sitting down.

"Teal'c." Ford said with a nod.

Teal'c smiled slightly and nodded as well as he sat down.

"Here Daniel." Jack said sliding a folder over.

"I don't remember signing anything."

"You didn't Daniel." Jack said looking through the folder again and sliding one small folder to Teal'c.

"Your counterpart did in another universe Daniel."

"Say what Sam?"

"I come from another universe where I helped all of you in the fight to save the Earth and well everything to have to do with the SGC. I've been at it for over a year now, or was it longer, I forget. Anyway, please forgive me for anything I might say later seeing as I'm more used to being on a first name basis and more used to being with you all specifically."

The next hour went well. They all asked a few questions on everything in the folders and in his past. They didn't seem to have much trouble with him being a former Tok'ra host. Carter then understood why Ford gave her a strange feeling. The folders left out all his personal past with Sam and so did he.

"So why did you come here?" Daniel asked.

"Two of me working at the same place wasn't going to work. We weren't going to be able to get along." Ford said casually.

"You're leaving something out. Let me guess, it was a woman?"

"Only you Brigadier, only you." he said flatly. "Yes, that was the reason. No, I'm not going to explain it. It's not important."

Jack seemed to just grunt at that.

"What's this about another specialty?" Daniel asked.

"You cut my head off, I die. Otherwise I'm pretty much Immortal. Another added benefit is I can't be taken as a host and controlled."

"Immortal?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"This I got to see." Jack said. "How can you prove this? Do we shoot you or…"

Ford reached into his pocket and pulled a Swiss Army knife out. He stabbed the blade through his hand and grunted.

"Ow!" Jack said.

They jumped as he pulled the knife out and didn't move to hold his hand or anything. He held it up and they saw it bled then it stopped. Suddenly the wound was gone. He wiped his hand on a handkerchief and showed the hand again.

"This is impossible." Teal'c said slowly.

"No, just a advantage for me. I've taken a lot of Goa'uld out because of my….gift. I've saved a lot of lives too."

"Okay. I want the doctor to check you out anyway."

"That doesn't surprise me Brigadier. Every mission I came back on I went through the same standard medical check up. Ah, I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories but, is Janet still around?" he asked slowly. From the sad looks and silence.

"Never mind. I can guess what happened. Look, I want to stay and help."

_That certainly sounds familiar. Oh yeah, I spoke the same words when I first arrived. Duh! _he thought.

"Not like I can go anywhere anyway. I know too much and…..well those folders should explain everything."

"That and more." Jack mumbled.

It took a week to get the paper work and other top secret stuff done and Ford was accepted into the SGC. He became part of SG-1 and helped them as he did in the other universe. He saw and talked with Thor. He gave the Asguard a bullet and they managed to start creating more of the Adamantium.

The rest of his adventure continues in another story apart from this one, it is called,

"The Light Side?"


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

Original idea here, not the greatest I admit, but kinda cool.

Yesterday another address that was in the computer that had not been dialed, was dialed. And they found something that made them send a UAV to find out what else they might see. What they found…..was strange and interesting enough they got General O'Neill right away.

"Okay, the tech's down there tell me they found an interesting planet for you guys to check out." Jack said in his manner of wishing he was going with while waving his hands. "They say the planet looks really….freaky."

"Sir?"

"You'll have to see for yourself Colonel."

"What are you not telling us Brigadier?" Ford asked.

"You can see the UAV footage. It will give more detail than I can, considering what I saw."

Jack turned around and pushed a button on a remote. A screen came down and the room went dark. Hitting another button, it started playing. There was the UAV showing the bottom of the ramp at the moment. It changed as the UAV went through the Stargate and then started showing the ground moving away quickly. Trees, lots of trees. A few mountains, hills, a couple of open meadows with dirt roads apparently. The sun was really shining brightly and a moon was present.

"I haven't seen a road off world in a while."

"It gets better Major."

The next scene showed a village as the UAV turned. It was a old village. Very old, wooden built with maybe mud and straw along with straw roofs. Kinda medieval like.

"That's different, but not totally unusual." Daniel said. "Not better though."

"Ah, ah. The better part hasn't showed up yet." Jack said shaking a finger.

The next scene changed to more trees and the most unusual thing they had ever seen. It was a very old castle on top of a low mountain. It looked old, like centuries old. There was cobwebs and dead trees and a large open moat around it that looked bottomless. That was a close up scene since the UAV couldn't get to the castle actually. The weather around the castle suggested a movie scene seeing as lightening and other bad weather was surrounding it and the mountains around it.

"Okay, now I'm thinking this is a practical joke made by the tech guys, and maybe you involved Jack. I thought we made a promise to not have anymore of that."

Jack turned off the recording, made the screen go back up and turned on the lights. He turned the chair around slowly with little if any expression.

"I have to agree sir. That looked more like a movie clip."

"Yeah Jack. Is this a joke?" Daniel asked.

"You guys actually think I'd do something like that?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." they all said.

"Now Carter, you I didn't really expect an answer. Daniel maybe, Ford definitely, Teal'c, you not at all. I'm hurt." he said looking offended. "I asked the same question to them. They said it was real and that it was a live feed I was watching!"

"Okay Jack, you've made your point. What else can you tell us?" Daniel said.

"The planet is designated PX1-CVA. We know little even from the detailed scans that was done with the UAV. Basically, you go check things out, call back in an hour or two and tell us what's going on. The UAV landed near the gate, so return with it. The price of those things are really high." Jack stated casually as he waved a hand. "As much as that recording looked like a nice movie shot, it's real. You go in one hour."

"Are we suppose to go to the….castle sir?" Carter said with a short laugh.

"Something funny about it Colonel?"

"I have to agree. It did look like a old black and white horror movie, a bad B rated one."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Major. You're still going and no you do not go near the freaky, probably haunted, spooky castle unless I say so. Check out the village if you can, otherwise look around as normal mission directives state, call home like good children and we go from there."

"Good children? That was different." Ford said checking his coat one last time.

"I'm still not believing that castle."

"Well it is an interesting find Sam. Think about it, castles once were around, but only in certain area's. Mostly Scotland and England though." Daniel said adjusting his coat.

"I have never seen a castle before." Teal'c stated as the first chevron was called out by Walter.

"Your team ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Carter said turning around. The rest turned after a few moments.

"Good." Jack said with his hands in his pocket. "Oh, if you see the Werewolf, Frankenstein, the Mummy or any of the others. Get an autograph."

"I can't believe you said that." Ford said shaking his head with a small chuckled. Less than a second later. "Or wait, I can. You also once said, take me to your leader."

"I was serious." Jack said standing up straighter.

"That's what scares me. You're a cliché magnet, and if you're not getting it, you give it out." Ford said as Jack grunted.

The gate activated and settled as it always did.

"All right people. Get going and be careful of monsters." he said in a sweet tone.

"Oh grow up Jack." Ford said just before he walked through. Jack yelled something about cartoons as he disappeared.

"Was the General yelling at us?"

"No, at me." Ford said walking off the ramp as he was the last one through. "Damn, that castle is real. Kinda give ya the creeps looking at it."

"This causes you fear Ford Carter?"

"Not really. Just looks dangerous, foreboding, that sort of thing."

"Let's move out." Carter said.

They followed along watching carefully. The castle was behind the gate while the village was in front of the gate. Though the caste was many miles away from the gate. The village was about two miles from the gate through a section of the woods. It was a nice sunny day. The only clouds, ironically, were around the castle. They were deep into the forest and it was starting to look just about the same all around.

"On the off chance we got lost…."

"We won't Ford. I have a device that detects naquada with me. The gate is the biggest source around." Carter said as they kept walking. "Didn't you know that I always bring one?"

"I should have. I'll know next time."

"These trees are fascinating." Daniel exclaimed looking one over.

"Why?" Ford stopping near him.

"Size for one thing."

Ford and the other two had to really look up to see the top of the tree, which they still couldn't see.

"Wow. Reminds me of the Red Woods. But without the exposed roots and arches."

"The Red Woods are quite a feat." Teal'c said.

"You've seen them?" Ford said looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed."  
"Let's get moving. We can have another team look of researchers come look later."

"Yeah. This isn't my field of study anyway." Daniel said.

A very low sounding crack made all but Daniel stop. He stopped when the other three pulled their weapons up and looked around.

"What?"

"Daniel must not have heard it." Carter said looking around.

"Heard what?" he whispered pointing his gun around.

"I could swear I heard it over there." Ford said pointing his gun in one direction.

"I heard it in this direction." Teal'c said pointing another direction.

"Then we are surrounded possibly." Carter said looking another direction.

Daniel was pointing the direction she was while trying to look with squinted eyes.

"What do we do? Whoever is out there or whatever…."

"Whatever?! You didn't believe that stuff Jack was saying?" Daniel exclaimed quietly.

"I meant, oh never mind. Something is out there."

"You care to go out there and look?" Carter said looking at Ford.

"I don't mind. I'll be back in ten to fifteen. Any longer, I'll call."

Carter nodded and had them get down and hide near a tree.

"Ford, any longer than ten minutes, and I'm calling."

"Got it."

They could hear minuet sounds of movement a couple minutes later. Then a creak and snap followed by a cry of pain somewhere behind them. It wasn't very loud, which made it hard to determine.

"Ford must have found something. Just in case though." she said moving away from the tree.

Teal'c moved the other direction while Daniel used the tree peeking out. Ford came walking out holding some metal object and muttering to himself. He walked up tossing the object aside.

"There is nothing out there but maybe a animal. If this was Earth, I'd say a big fat bear!"

"Ouch. I bet that hurt?" Daniel said seeing a trapping device and then the mangled right shin of Ford's pants. There was quite a bit of blood on it too.

"Like hell! Broke my leg." he almost yelled. "Anyway, nothing's out there."

"You walk?"

Ford didn't say anything at first as he moved the trap to lean against the tree and gave her a look. She'd seen that look before when she asked a stupid question concerning his health.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though. Let's just hope no one really ask any questions." he said gently as he wrapped a ace bandage around his leg to hide the blood stained pants.

"Well, we know people are here. Just in case we are not alone we keep moving and continue at ready."

They agreed and moved on. As they started getting near the end of the forest seeing as their was smoke on the horizon and smelled it. Then there was another crack, but this time they all heard.

"Go check it out. We don't need any surprises." she said kneeling down with the others. "And kept watch on the ground better this time."

"I didn't see it until I stepped on it Sam. In my defense, it was very well hidden."

Ford walked off quickly with his gun pointed. He passed through a large section of bushes and was gone from their view. He looked around seeing more trees and a stream very close by. Close enough he almost walked into it seeing as the ground was very slick and muddy. He turned and started walking along the small stream to look at the mud to see any tracks and wasn't surprised to find some. They were not human as thought.

"Oh man those are some big paw prints." he said kneeling down to look at them. Luckily they were not too fresh.

"I found a stream, but it's to quiet to be what we heard." he said through the com as he got up and put the gun away.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Other than some large paw prints, no."

"Large. How large?" Daniel asked with obvious worry.

"Oh, about eight to ten inches across. Not bear, looks more like a large dog."

"That's big. Wait, dog?"

"Yeah. I see several tracks. Must have been here minutes ago getting a drink. Wait, I'm not alone anymore." he whispered.

"What is it? Should we…"

"No. Stay there. I'll call if I need anything." he said aiming his gun slowly.

He saw the bushes move nearby and moved closer with the gun pointed. As he got nearer, there was a very low growl.

"Oh no." he whimpered.

One moment he was standing, the next he was on the ground looking at the teeth of a very large wolf. Those teeth clamped down on his right hand that he had brought up. Its left front paw was on his chest making it difficult to breath. The gun wasn't in his hand anymore and he didn't see where it went. What was once a menacing growl was just a low growl now. He didn't move or jerk away and left his hand not moving it. Training he was taught told him that if a dog grabs you, don't jerk around because it can make things worse and can cause more damage, such as limb removal.

"Ah, hey there…" he said looking down quickly then back up. "Girl. What do I do now?" Ford said.

This earned him another growl as he moved his other hand.

"Ford? Ford! What's going on? We heard a loud noise like something large falling."

He slowly reached up with the wolf looking at his hand as he grabbed the com. The wolf let go of his right hand and kept watch on his other one. He shook the right hand as it healed instantly. She sniffed his face and right hand as he talked.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute. Just fell."

"Ford? Your voice says different." she said worried.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I found our….follower."

"Follower?" Sam asked looking and Daniel and Teal'c.

"I think he means…."

"I know what he meant Daniel. It was the way he said it that sounded funny."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Trust me, stay where you are." he said then let go of the com unit as she growled again.

Ford got up slowly after the wolf backed off and sat down about a minute later. He didn't see a collar, not like he figured there would be one, but he'd never seen a wolf much less a dog this big before. He looked over seeing his gun lying a few feet away. This earned him a menacing growl.

"Easy girl." he said slowly and calmly.

"I mean no harm. I just need to take this with me for protection from…never mind." he said slowly still as he picked the gun up and put it away slowly. He got a low growl until he put the gun away.

"I got to go, so you can stay or do whatever…."

_What am I doing justifying myself to a dog?_ he thought while shaking his head.

He walked away slowly leaving the wolf which followed him anyway, but a few paces behind. As he came through the bushes they had their weapons pointed at him.

"You can lower those. There's nothing dangerous here." he said brushing dirt off his shoulders and back.

"What was the noise? What happened to your hand?" she asked looking where he had came seeing the brush moving. "And what is that?"

"The noise was me being knocked to the ground and that is what knocked me down." he said looking back. He could see the wolf, they couldn't, yet. "My hand is fine though. Got bit."

He pulled another part of a bandage out and covered his wrist as they looked.

"You got bit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. No big deal."

"I don't see anything?" Daniel said.

"She must be shy. Let's get moving."

"She?" Daniel and Carter said as Ford started walking off.

"Sorry, she is a very large wolf that seems to like me and left me alone once I showed I wasn't a threat and meant her no harm."

"Wolf?" Daniel asked before Carter could.

"Don't ask, I don't understand it either. And is case it crossed your mind, no it was not the wolf…women. Whatever."

"You think it's a werewolf?"

"Funny Daniel. I….I think hanging with Jack has rubbed off on all of us more than it should." Ford said seeing the joking look Daniel had on his face.

"I believe she has decided to follow us." Teal'c said as the bush parted and the wolf walked out and sat down looking at them.

She didn't move or growl, just sat and looked at them.

"That….is the biggest dog I have ever seen." Daniel said.

"You sure that….she?"

"Is a she, yes."

"That's not what I meant. Is she a threat…"

"To us, I doubt it. Just a feeling. To be on the safe side, I say we don't shoot at her. Just treat her like any other dog, show no fear and you'll be safe. Always works for me."

Carter took his word for it, but the rest of them glanced back occasionally to see the wolf following along, until they exited the forest. They came to the old village, very old. The buildings were all made of wood, all very old and graying. The buildings formed a half circle around a large non functioning water fountain in the middle of the square. More buildings were behind other's on the opposite side of where they were standing. There was four buildings on the left and a small road that went to the buildings behind those and five on the right. From what they could see, there was another ten buildings behind those near the fountain. They walked up slowly into the center seeing the windows and doors all shut. The semi cold air and dark look made everything really creepy looking.

"I feel like I just walked into a old black and white monster movie." Ford said looking at the fountain.

It was designed with three sprouting area's that had a tulip look, crude looking though. The base of it had a octagonal shape, also crude. There was no water in it, just some dirt and old dead leaves. The rest of the fountain had a foot high circle around it.

"That was a bad clique." Daniel said looking around.

"Admit it though. It looks like it." he said looking down the fountain with a flashlight.

"I have to agree." Carter said looking around. "Kinda creepy."

"I do not see anyone here." Teal'c said.

"I don't see that wolf either." Daniel said.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's probably not welcome here." Ford said tapping the fountain. "Hello!!"

That startled them and made a few windows open.

"That got their attention." Daniel said.

An old man walked out of the building closest to them with a cane that wobbled. He stopped a few feet away and got on his knees as Ford stepped off the fountain.

"Please spare us oh servants of the most high Lord. We have need of our people still in these trying times. Take me if you must have a sacrifice!" the man begged with his hands intertwined in the air as he looked at the ground.

"Well, the bright side of this is that you don't have to translate anything Daniel." Ford commented as he looked around. "I seriously doubt he's talking about Jesus either."

"I agree. Sir, you can get off the ground. We mean you no harm." Carter said going over and kneeling next to the old man.

"We need our women dear lady, please…"

"Old man. We are not here for anyone. We are explorers from another planet and serve no lords, no gods….I hope you get the idea." Ford said trying to calm the man down.

"You are not here from Lord D?"

"No. Who's Lord D?" Daniel asked.

Carter and Ford helped the man up and over to the steps. More people came out including a tall bearded man that looked like he might be halfway to being a sumo wrestler, but his clothes suggested that he did work on wood and farming. He must have been the leader of the small town by the way he held himself.

"You say you do not serve Lord D?" he asked in a slightly booming voice.

His beard was covering his chin and was very black like his long scraggly hair. His was taller than Ford by a good three inches and much wider.

"No." they all said.

"That is well then. We have much hatred for our evil Lord. Any enemy of our enemy is our friend. Welcome to our village."

"Thank you mister…" Carter asked.

"I am Mal'chek, leader of this community. Please come in and we can talk here." he said gesturing to the building behind them.

They went in finding it looked like an Inn. One of those old ones like you'd find in movies. Ford thought it reminded him of a game. The main room had a long counter which was a bar and behind it had a section of shelves that needed filling. There was few if any drinks that might be alcoholic. Most it was jugs of water in vase containers from what they learned later. There was a fireplace just off to the right of the bar, if you were standing behind it. Also upon entering there was several tables around the place, six in all with chairs. Off to the left was a set of stairs that led up to a second level. There was a lamp on every table though they were not lit. Mal'chek told them to pick a table and pulled up a chair of his own as they sat down.

"You must have came through that old ring out there in the middle of nowhere."

"We call it the Stargate, but yeah." Daniel said.

"There hasn't been anyone new on this planet for generations. The ring hasn't been active for about that long as well." some guy said.

He must be the bartender considering his outfit. He had an apron on and was wiping a glass even though he was sitting at a table.

"When was the last time?" Daniel asked.

"According to the stories handed down, four generations." Mal'chek said.

"Who was it?" Daniel asked.

"The last person who came through was taken by Lord D's henchmen. We never found out who it was." he said sadly.

"Who is this Lord D?" Carter asked.

"He is a ruthless tyrant over us. We live each day in fear of him and his army. Lately he hasn't been around though."

"Any idea why?" Daniel asked.

"We are not sure really. It may have to do with the sun being out much more lately than in the last several generations. We still have rain fall here often enough to keep the streams filled for our crops, but mostly we see the sun."

"Sun…sun." Ford said looking at the table in thought. "Has anyone seen this Lord D…or is there pictures?"

"He has not been seen for many generation, but his features have been passed down in stories. He has white and black hair, about as tall as you sir and the strength of ten men."

"When you say ten, do you men ten like you or…" Ford said.

"The average man."

"Oh." Ford said nodding.

"Anything extremely defining that would help us know it's him if we ever see him?" Daniel asked. "Clothes he might always wear, a cut on his face or missing…"

"He wears a long black cape and wears an unusual metal thing on his right hand as it has been heard in the stories. He has long fingernails and eyes that pierce a man's very soul." he said sounding scared.

"A metal object on his hand huh?" Daniel said looking at his team mates.

"Might be a Goa'uld hand device." Carter said.

"Anything else?" Ford asked.

"His very skin is as pale as a ghost. The one thing that is spoken in all the stories is his teeth." he said looking around.

"I do not understand. Why would his teeth make him different from others?" Teal'c asked.

"He has fangs like a wolf that has been terrorizing this village." he said with visible anger.

Teal'c was the only one who looked somewhat lost. The other three looked at each other with the same thought. This guy was nuts or…they didn't want to think about the other idea really.

"Fangs?" Ford said slowly.

"Like that of a bat sir! In some stories it is said he hungers after the blood of the young." he said with a shiver.

"Do you know this Lord D's real name?" Ford asked with a barely contained smile.

"His true name has not been spoke for generations and is considered forbidden to even speak."

"Oh man. If he's talking about…" Ford started running a hand across his face.

"About who I think. Jack's going to love this." Daniel said covering a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. We better get back and give him this news. It's about time to check in anyway." Carter said as she got up.

"Must you leave so soon?" Mal'chek said getting up with them.

"Our….leader needs us to check back in with him. It's part of our laws." Daniel said explaining it in ways they might understand.

"I see. You must check in with your village leader through the….Stargate you called it?"

"Yeah. That's right." Daniel said.

"Then I bid you good day and hope you return soon. Beware of the wolf though."

"Wolf? You said something about a wolf." Ford said as they walked out. Ford told him a quick description.

"Yes. You have seen it then?"

"Seen her. Got knocked down by her. She followed us here then turned away when we entered your village." Ford said pointing out at the woods.

"You must be blessed by the gods! Every villager that has encountered the cursed beast has never lived to tell about it!" Mal'chek exclaimed in astonishment. Several other villagers were surprised as well.

"Maybe I just got lucky. Dogs just like me naturally." Ford said quickly before they started worshiping him or something close. Thankfully he kept his hand hidden in his coat the entire time after the old man came out.

"Why do you call the wolf cursed?" Daniel asked.

"It has plagued our village for many years. We have lost many people to it. Some very close. The last person taken was a woman who was family to all. Her name was Etheria. She was the best healer we had. She knew the land and how to use it for helping us in times of great need if we had bad crops or drought. She knew the plants that were poison to us or could be used to heal us. Her loss was a devastating curse to us all." he said sadly.

"We might be able to help you if you're still having trouble. We have people skilled in medical.." Carter began and noticing the strange look. "You call them healers. We have some people who could come help your people and we could send food and other supplies you think you'd need."

"Any help would be greatly appreciated dear lady. I thank you for whatever you can provide. We await your return." he said turning away moments later to help a villager that had came up asking for something.

As they walked through the forest.

"Please tell me he was not talking about Lord D meaning Dracula?" Ford said almost laughing.

"I don't know. It sounds unbelievable." Daniel said with a chuckle.

They had all watched a vampire movie the other day as a group.

"I have never heard of any Goa'uld that ever sucked the blood from their victim." Teal'c said.

"We may have to check it out. If anything to see if that metal object he talked about is a Goa'uld hand device." Carter said as she stepped over a log.

"Question is, what do we do if it is him?" Ford asked trying to be serious. Though he laughed some anyway. None of them had a response. It just sounded to stupid to be real.

"I believe we are being followed by the wolf again." Teal'c said.

"I noticed. She came out a few minutes after we entered the woods." Ford said looking back a moment. She was there, somewhere.

"What do we do about her?" Daniel asked.

"Seeing as she left us alone, we let her be." Ford suggested.

"She isn't bothering us. She's not stalking us is she?" Carter asked looking at Ford.

"No, more like a pet hanging back." he said seeing he walking through the forest behind bushes and trees.

He thought about calling out to her, but didn't. Not that she would probably come anyway. They pretty much stayed silent the rest of the way until the left the forest.

"She still there?" Daniel asked seeing Ford turn around.

"Yes, but she's…" he said as the wolf ran past them suddenly.

"That is most unusual." Teal'c stated.

"I'm no expert on dogs or canine's in general. Ford?" Daniel said looking at him.

"Don't look at me. Wolves are not usually this friendly." he said as they came up to the DHD.

Daniel started dialing the address home as the wolf was sniffing around the gate. Teal'c stared at her but didn't get close. They all just gave her leeway. She actually seemed more like she was, avoiding them.

"That's it." Daniel said as he hit the red button in the middle.

Carter lifted her sleeve and punched in the necessary code. As she did the wolf bolted and ran though the gate after it stabilized.

"The wolf has jumped through the gate Colonel Carter." Teal'c said turning to her sharply.

"She did what?" Ford said looking up at the gate. "Jack you have a dog coming through the gate. Do not fire, I repeat do not fire!"

"We better go." Carter said rushing up to the gate with the rest of them.

Jack came down from his office as the gate was dialing.

"Close the Iris. Who is it?"

"Still unknown sir. It should be SG-1 seeing as their time is almost up." Walter said as he closed the Iris.

Armed soldiers moved into the room and took up positions. The gate stabilized and they waited for the IDC code which came moments later.

"It's SG-1."

"Open it the Iris."

Just then over the speakers.

"Jack you have a dog coming through the gate. Do not fire, I repeat do not fire!"

"Did he say dog?" Walter said after a moment.

"I think he did…" Jack began.

Right after Walter spoke a large wolf pounced through the gate. Guns cocked and the armed soldiers stiffened slightly as the wolf moved down the ramp slowly with its head down.

"What the hell?" Jack said slowly.

He left the control room quickly and entered the gate room as SG-1 walked through quickly.

"What's going on here? When did bringing home animals without permission become normal?" he asked walking up slowly. The wolf stopped at the end of the ramp and laid down whimpering slightly. "Though I like dogs and this one is cute. If not extremely large. Someone going to explain or do I have to guess?"

"Sorry sir. She jumped through on her own after we dialed home." Carter said as they walked off the ramp.

The armed soldiers left the room seeing as there was no threat and Jack dismissed them.

"She? On her own?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. I saw her go through myself." Teal'c said.

"Can we send her back?"

"I wouldn't Jack. The locals don't seem to like her much. Seems to like us though." Daniel said. "I haven't figured out why though."

"Let me guess, she terrorizes them?"

"That's what they say." Ford said confusion on his face as he looked at her. "It must be a different wolf they are talking about though. This one…has got to have been tamed by humans. Maybe the owner was killed by the other wolf or something and the villagers think this is the same one."

He knelt down and the wolf licked his hand.

"See? Friendlier than before."

"What do we do with her?" Jack asked with a gesture.

"I don't know. I thought you liked dogs?" Ford said standing back up.

"I do. But I hardly have time to clean my house. Where would I find time for….take her to the infirmary with you and have her checked out. Then put her in a room and we'll deal with her later. Debrief in an hour. Get her something to eat as well. Dismissed." he said begrudgingly as he turned away and left.

Down in the infirmary they were all checked out and everything seemed fine. They had to wait for several other test. The wolf absolutely refused to go up on a bed but seemingly allowed a vial of blood to be taken and its heart listened to. Beyond that, there was little else they could do for her. Sure the doctor/vet that helped out at the SGC and was sometimes on Gia'as looked her over, but other than the unusually large size of the wolf, he felt the wolf was probably in perfect health.

"What is it with you and animals? We take those morning jogs and dogs just ignore us or lick your hand when we come by. " Carter asked as they walked through the facility to a empty guest room.

"I don't really know." he said opening the door and walking in. He set a plate of food that he got back at the commissary down that was a cooked roast on the floor. "I doubt you understand anything, but we'll be back."

They left the room as the wolf began eating the roast.

"Good thing she's a dog or else I'd be extremely jealous." Carter said as they walked away.

A guard stayed outside the room just incase or to call them if anything happened.

"If she was human, I'd brush off her advances if it came to it. You should know that by now." he said with a seductive smile.

"I do. I was making sure you knew." she said leaning into him.

After they told Jack what they saw and learned.

"So," he said with a raised eyebrow and in a tone that made it sound like he was really about to laugh and the answer. "Your theory is that…Dracula may exist and that he's on that planet, in that castle?"

"That about sums it up. It might be true, we don't know. Mal'chek just said his name was Lord D." Daniel said.

"That is a far fetched theory guys." he said chuckling. "C'mon, how did he survive all these years! Dracula was a blood sucker! The Goa'uld aren't! At least not in that way!"

"Maybe it's not sir."

"Excuse me?" Jack said with a tone like he was questioning her sanity.

"Remember what we told you in the briefing that involved Ford's parents. They told us about a race that sucked the very life out of a person. What if…" she started saying while trying to be serious. It was somewhat difficult and she was having trouble not chuckling about the thought.

"Lord D, or Dracula is one of them and was taken over by a Goa'uld. That would make perfect sense! That would be almost like the perfect host. A sarcophagus would be for serious injuries and for any others, they just suck the life out of someone. We'll say for the sake of argument it is Dracula, then he went through the Stargate or left in a ship to hide in order to stay away from the other Goa'uld. Or it was a Wraith that was running away and was taken by a Goa'uld…"

"There could be a million theories here people, but that makes the most sense. Considering what this…" Jack said looking at Daniel.

"Mal'chek." Daniel offered.

"Okay, considering what he said, it's possible that this…guy is a Wraith. If he is, we need to find out, get any information we can from him and destroy him."

"Jack…"

"Sir…"

"No buts. If it is a Wraith, then we need to get rid if it or him or whatever. This race nearly wiped out the Ancients! We don't even have technology close to theirs and their technology didn't save them. We have enough trouble with the Goa'uld. We don't need to start a war with a race we have no intelligence on and little if any capability to defend ourselves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Yeah Jack."

"I understand O'Neill." Teal'c said with a nod.

"Major?"

"I agree with you Brigadier. If he's one of them, I'll take him out."

"Good. You're the only one that can anyway from the sounds of it. I thought about sending a UAV over to the castle, but the tech boys say that it is too far out of range."

"Yeah, it's pretty far away Jack. A good couple of days hike." Daniel said.

"Can we take the Prometheus and have them just drop us closer? Maybe seeing a space ship after so long will make Mr. D think twice." Ford said.

"That would work, but the planet we are visiting is to close to Goa'uld territory. Prometheus would be spotted as soon as we dropped out of hyperspace." Carter explained.

"That puts a damper on a otherwise fine plan. To bad the SGC doesn't have vehicles of their own to take on missions."

"That sounds like a great idea. Wonder why we never thought about it before?" Jack said.

"Probably because there is no place to park vehicles in the mountain sir. As ridicules as it might sound, we could take motorbikes." Carter said.

Ford coughed a few times as he seemed to laugh at the idea as he covered his mouth with a fist.

"I have never driven this vehicle you speak of." Teal'c said.

"It's that red two wheeled vehicle that I brought here once. You must have seen other versions on the road."

"Yes. I have never driven one though. I was under the impression the name was motorcycle."

"It is. Either or." Ford said.

Teal'c nodded.

"What were you laughing at?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ford said quickly. No one else noticed, but she heard a subliminal hint of fear.

"We'd be there in a matter of hours and out just as quickly if things worked out. What are you afraid of?"

"Um…nothing. It's a good idea. Better than horses." he said sitting up straighter. "Seeing as they tired out, need to be feed and watered and such."

She turned back to Jack then turned back to him slowly.

"What?" Ford asked.

"What is it Colonel?"

"You've never rode on a motorcycle."

Ford fumbled over words.

"I…um…well…."

"No wonder you won't even sit on mine." she said turning away shaking her head. "And to think I believed that you won't do it because you thought you'd damage it."

"You've never rode a motor bike?"

"Have you Daniel?"

"In Egypt once or twice."

"I did once in my youth. Did once for a brief moment on a black op mission." Jack said.

"Teal'c hasn't."

"He doesn't count Ford. So what's the excuse?" Jack asked.

Ford looked down at his fingers as he tapped his thumbs together.

"Well?" Jack prodded.

"Do we have to go here?"

"Yes." Jack, Daniel and Carter said together as they looked at him.

"At least Teal'c isn't asking." he muttered.

"I am curious as to why, with your experiences, that you have not mastered such a vehicle?"

"Oh fine. I never even learned how to ride a bicycle much less anything bigger than that. Other than a stationary bike, I've….you get the picture." he said quickly then looked back at his hands.

"You never…" Jack started saying with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Ford said semi smartly.

The other's thought Jack was going to yell or worse. Jack instead brushed it off as he tried not to laugh to hard.

"We'll stick to the current method at the moment then. It would take to long to learn to drive, much less learn to maintain balance, even with training wheels." he said with a small laugh that got the others to laugh.

"Not funny."

"Anyway, we'll get a team ready for helping this village and you four get ready to go to the castle tomorrow. Pack for a several day trip, just in case. We'll try contacting you every couple of hours and hope we get through. If you're not back in four days, I'll send a couple more teams to come get you. You embark tomorrow at 0900. Dismissed." he said chuckling.

They all got up and started to leave.

"Oh and Major?"

First thought that came to mind for all of them was, here it comes.

"Check on the dog and do something with her. You're not leaving her here."

"So, do you have a plan?" she asked as they walked through the base headed back to the room with the wolf.

"On the wolf? Nothing yet. I guess she has no choice but to come with us. I mean what else can we do? We certainly can't give her to the pound or any state rangers or zoo's. You get my drift."

"Her blood work might be back by now. If she looks like a normal wolf she might be able to go out in the wild." Carter suggested.

"It's possible, but if she likes the taste of human's as….I'll get it….Mal'chek said, if it's also that wolf, then it won't work. Besides, she way to big for a normal wolf."

"It has to be a different wolf. This one is….too friendly. She even let Teal'c touch her."

"That's what throws things off." he pointed out as they rounded a corner.

"I'll go see if the blood work shows anything while you check on her and clean up."

"Oh joy." he said as they got to the door. "Just call if they or you find out anything."

"Sure." she said walking away.

"I've got it now airman." Ford said dismissing the guard.

He opened the door and walked in, and walked out just as quick slamming the door. He saw something he didn't expect. If it wasn't for Sam and upbringing, he would have went back in.

"That…what….oh hell." he muttered then yelled. "Carter!"

A few moments later she came running up.

"What's wrong?" she asked with urgency and worry. "She got out or…"

"No. Ah….."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Ah…um…ah…you…go in and deal with this. I can't." he said stepping away from the door.

"If she made a mess and destroyed the place…"

"No. That's not it." he said shaking his head as he tried to get rid of the flushing in his face.

She was totally confused. A couple of guards came running up.

"Major, Colonel is there a problem?" one of the airman asked.

"No." Ford said quickly. "Not, um, really."

"Wait a moment airman. I need to see in here first."

Ford motioned for one of the airman to come over and rattled off a few instructions and asked a quick question seeing as it was the same airman that was guarding the door. The airman then started to ask a question as Carter entered the room. He just told the airman to do it as Carter came back out almost as quickly as he did.

"There's a naked woman in there!"

"Dismissed airman!" Ford said to the man who was about to ask a question. He then turned to Carter quickly as the guard left. "I noticed when I walked in and walked out just as quickly."

She gave him a cocked eyebrow look and had her head tilted as she crossed her arms.

"You noticed huh?"

"Don't give me that look. I had no idea until I walked in. I was out of there so fast all I knew was there wasn't a wolf there anymore, but that was as far as I noticed. The security camera can prove it."

"If you say you didn't stay, I believe you."

"I didn't even notice her hair color or even if she had hair. We got a lot of questions I hope she can answer." he said extremely confused.

"Here's those clothes you requested sir." the airman said running up with a couple bundles. "Can I ask what they are for now sir?"

"Our wolf isn't a wolf anymore." he said handing the clothes to Carter. She actually looked at him questioningly. "I ain't going in there. And we sure as hell aren't sending any man on this base in there either."

"Sir?" the guard asked confused.

"Go get Daniel please."

"Yes sir. I assume you want me to say nothing sir."

"To no one." he said with a order tone.

He did a quick salute and hurried off.

"I'll let you know when it's okay to come in." Carter said.

"I'm not sure if I want to go in."

Ford was still standing outside leaning against the wall across from the door to the room when Daniel came around the corner.

"What's up? One of the airmen said you and Sam needed me and he couldn't tell me why." he said adjusting his glasses.

"The ah wolf has….ah hell, she's a werewolf I guess." he said tossing his hands up lost. "Or a form of one, maybe."

"You're kidding right?" Daniel said with a small laugh.

"No." he said with a look.

"You mean she is human? How do you….you know, know?"

"The guard outside said no one came in or out while he was guarding it and he never left for any breaks at all. Deductive reasoning says it's her, not to mention…..ahem, what I….ah, saw…ahem…when I walked in." he mumbled out the last part.

Daniel had a fair idea of what it was, but he asked anyway.

"What did you see?" he said with a serious face as he crossed his arms.

"A…ahem…naked woman sitting on the bed. I walked in and was out quicker than I draw my gun." he said quickly.

"A naked woman?" he said slowly. "Seriously? How did Sam take it?"

"She's in there right now. It's been a couple of minutes." he said looking at his watch. "One of the airman brought me a bundle of clothes and she took them in."

"So, what does she look like?"

"I don't know." he said with a shrug. "Like I said, I didn't stay long enough to find out. I knew better than that. She could have been bald and I wouldn't have noticed. I didn't stay long enough to check her skin color either."

"Well, she's not bald." Carter said coming out of the room and closing the door.

"What's going on? Someone just told me that something was up with the dog? Did it die? Kill someone? Get lose?! I knew this…" Jack said as he practically rushed up.

As he was starting to rant Ford reached over grabbing his shoulder hard enough to make him stop.

"Jack. Calm down. It's none of the above."

Jack visibly calmed down and looked at Fords hand who let go quickly. He then regained his composure.

"Then would someone explain to this out of the loop General."

Ford really resisted the urge to tell him he was born out of the loop. They all three started, stopped and let Carter explain.

"The wolf is not…a wolf anymore sir." she said still shocked herself.

"Huh?"

When she decided to try going scientific.

"Okay stop right there. Base line point please."

"The wolf became a human sir."

"Right. You all thought the Dracula joke wasn't enough…"

"It's not a joke Jack." Ford said quickly. "Is she dressed?"

"Yes." Carter said. "She's willing to talk. For some reason she likes you."

Ford heard that hidden lace of jealousy in her voice.

"How about I go look at that blood work, and you all talk to her. I'm better off not being in there." he said walking away quickly afterward before they could say anything.

"But…oh well." Carter said slowly.

"Considering what he told me, it is the best plan." Daniel said.

"Out of the loop here?" Jack said turning back around.

"Ford walked into the room, not knowing he'd find a woman in there.."

"So?" Jack said.

"You didn't let me finish." Daniel said.

"Ford walked in on her, while she was without clothes sir."

"Oh. Oh!" he said now understanding why Ford walked away.

Carter had a disapproving look on her face as she saw Jack smile.

"What did he see?" he asked mostly looking at Daniel.

"Nothing." they both replied.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any information, they all walked into the room.

Ford walked into the infirmary almost scaring the doctor.

"Major, what's up? Are you hurt?" Dr. Brightman asked.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"You barely come here unless it's after a mission. Or someone close, such as your wife is injured or a member of your team."

"I see your point. Anyway, I'm here to look at that blood analysis that you have on the wolf."

"Okay, it's right over here."

"My name is Etheria. I was a healer for my people back in our village that you visited. I was helping a villager that was attacked by the wolf one day. It was late at night and the moon was coming out. They turned into a wolf before my eyes. I remember waking in the morning to find blood everywhere. The people came to my home and went crazy. I tried to talk to them, but I realized I was a wolf as well. I ran away and found more wolves, but they were all…insane and full of blood lust. It only effected me during the night. During the day, I was in control and knew who I really was. Yet there was nothing I could do about it. Only once did I change back, but it was during the day and the moon's were gone from sight. I tried to go home, but night fall came and I changed back. Since then I have tried to stay away from the other wolves and the village. When I saw you come through the old gate, I followed along hoping that you would help me. Seeing you enter the village, I felt all hope was lost, but stayed close enough to hear everything. When you left I followed behind and waited to see if you would attack me as well. When you didn't and I saw you returning to the gate. I decided to go with. I have no where else to go." she said sitting on the bed in SGC BDU's crying.

She was about Carter's size. She had long black hair that went just down past her shoulders. Her face was soft and had a chiseled look to it. The two men could easily admit that she was a looker. No wonder Ford left quickly. She started telling them what she knew after they came in and asked who she was.

"We have known that on a full moon, the wolf comes to feed, and usually on anyone in the village they can get. Even though I know there are a few more wolves out there, only one at a time ever comes though. I have watched the village at night for some time now and have not noticed any wolf go near it. The other wolves may have killed each other in the blood lust or may have moved on." she said wiping her eyes.

"Wasn't there a full moon a couple nights ago sir?"

"Yeah, there was. I was looking at it too." Jack said.

"That might explain why I have changed back." Etheria said looking up at them. "On our planet, there are two moons. For several years one or both have been up every night."

"That would explain the reason for you being a wolf more often than a human." Daniel said. "Though the, medical and scientific reasons are something I don't get yet."

"We only have one moon and it comes around just about every twenty to thirty days." Carter said.

Jack looked at the door as it was gently knocked on.

"Hey Jack. I guess it's okay to come in." Ford said walking in.

"What's with the needle?" Jack said backing away quickly and using Daniel as a shield.

"Funny. But it's not for you." he said closing the door. "Wimp."

"Hey now…" Jack started saying as he came out from behind Daniel. He stepped back quickly as Ford shook the needle at him. Daniel and Sam covered a laugh.

"What did you find?" Carter asked quickly before Jack could say anything.

"Her blood showed some interesting results." he said handing a folder over he brought with him.

"It's mutated." she said after looking the results over.

"Want to fill me in?" Jack said looking at the open folder and not seeing anything he knew. "In words I understand please Colonel."

"Her blood results sir. According to this she has dormant human gene's in her system." she said.

"Oh. I thought we already knew that. Wait, we did know that." he said sarcastically.

"This makes it scientifically positive Jack. This is for her." he said walking over slowly and kneeling in front of her. "Hey there."

"Hello." she said smiling.

"I'm Ford."

"I'm Etheria."

"Interesting development. I have to take some blood if you don't mind."

"Will it feel like yesterday?"

"Ah…you remember that?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. It hurt, but went away quickly."

"It will be just about the same here. Might be less painful in this case. You jerked when it was done yesterday."

"What do I do?"

"Just hold out your arm and try not to move it. If it helps any, anyone that goes through the gate has to go through this. I've forgotten how many times I've been stuck."

She held her right arm out and Ford rolled up her sleeve.

"It's best not to look."

She looked away and noticed the older man named Jack did to.

"What is his problem?" she asked as Ford gently stuck her and got what he needed. After he was done.

"Daniel or Jack?" he said standing up.

"The one called Jack."

Ford snorted at that remark.

"He's afraid of needles." Ford said shaking the one he had.

"Ah."

"Thank you. I've got to go now." he said to her then left quickly.

"I need to go." Jack said leaving quickly. "Ford…Major!"

"General. What's up?" Ford asked stopping at a corner.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Scientific research." Ford said being serious.

"You don't want to be in there do you?"

"That woman was practically ready to crawl all over me. re as hell I don't want to be in there. You like her so much, you go after her." he hissed before taking off again.

"You noticed then? That's a first." he said following along.

"What does that mean?" Ford asked not liking Jack's tone.

"There have been several woman who have flirted with you, and you have never noticed. Some of them work here, but have since backed off. Even Janet once mentioned she thought about asking you out, but she didn't want to hurt Carter."

"What? When? Wait, I don't care." he said quickly.

"You better not. Carter would have your head. I've got to get back up to my office and figure out what I'm going to do with her." he said eyeing the needle warily.

"Sending her home will only ensure that she turns back into a wolf. Here, she just has the trouble once a month."

"That's why I'm considering having her stay here or see about her living on that planet with the other versions of you and Carter."

"Seeing as there is no moon on that planet. It would work out well. From what we heard, she has no family to say bye to."

"That helps." Jack said walking on. "Keep that away from me."

Ford laughed lightly as Jack started walking away fast.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Well, ah the General is probably going to decided that overnight and let us know in the morning. You might be coming back with us." Carter said.

Daniel could hear a hint of anger in her voice. He even noticed Etheria flirting with Ford. Sam saw it more than anything else.

"Can't I stay here? If I go back I will become that accursed wolf again. I don't want that." she said with a pleading voice.

"I'll go see what the General says. Can you help her Daniel?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

After Carter left.

"I noticed she was anger at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, not really. Not knowingly anyway." Daniel said sitting next to her. "You were hitting on her husband."

"Hitting? I don't understand."

"That man that used that needle on you…"

"Yes. He was very kind. Why did he leave so quickly? He was sweet and very handsome." she said sighing.

"Ah, that woman that left is his wife."

"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't know."

"If he comes around again or you see him, I wouldn't make any sudden moves to get close, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

Ford was looking through a high powered microscope when Carter walked in. He was making notes as she dropped the folder he left with her on his paper work. He looked up briefly at her, then back into the microscope. Luckily they were alone.

"As cute as you look when you are jealous, it doesn't suit you." he said making a note. "If I haven't proved that you're the only one I care about, then I haven't done something right. Especially with everything we have done on most nights. And the fact I waited, somewhere near fifty years."

"She was all over you." she stated.

"I noticed, for once Jack said, but I did nothing to encourage her, or so I hope. Interesting."

"What?"

"Her blood sample has completely changed from the one that we got yesterday. This one is practically the exact opposite." he said stepping back. Carter moved over and took a look.

"It is. This is strange, but apparently possible. There's another unknown in this sample."

"I think that, in theory, that that is probably what causes her to change form. Here, now check this sample." he said changing it.

"That same unknown gene is in this sample. But this sample is different. It's not her blood." she stepped away from the machine and looked at him. "Where, no, who did it come from?"

Ford grabbed a SGC coat off the table near him and handed it over. There was no name tag on it, but there was blood on the cuff of the right sleeve.

"Who's is this?" she said looking it over even after seeing the blood.

"Mine. When you heard that fall earlier…"

"That's right, she bit you."

"Look at this slide here now." he said replacing the slide and taking the coat.

"This is the same sample."

"It is?" he said looking as she backed off. "Oops. I made two. Wrong one."

He picked another off the table and put it in.

"Here it is."

She looked in as he backed off and put the coat back on the table.

"This looks familiar."

"I took it a few moments after I checked the coat. As I thought, my body rejected it. My hand still has a itch to it every so often, but otherwise I'm not going to be howling at the moon."

"You already do that at home." she said smiling as she continued looking through the microscope.

"Say what?!" he said turning from the coat.

"I was kidding." she chuckled as she looked up at him.

She looked through the samples again and got the sample of his blood with the wolf bite containment. She switched between the samples a few times.

"Some thing in those wolves changes the DNA of whoever they bite." he said.

"Someone must have used genetic manipulation to do this." she said stepping back.

"I would have to agree. I may be the only possible help for an antidote or cure for her and any other's. But highly unlikely."

They took the idea to Jack who told them to get a team together to check it out. A couple of hours later, the medical and science departments were on it. They were to continue looking until told otherwise. Carter and Ford didn't have to really worry about it seeing as they had a more important job to do the next day.

The next day……….

"Okay, so far the science boys have found nothing to help wolf lady yet. Not that I'd expect them to this soon." Jack said tossing a folder aside. "If at all."

"She does have a name Jack." Daniel said.

"I forgot what it was." he said shrugging. "What is it anyway?"  
"Etheria."  
"Okay, anyway…Etheria is going to stay here since she says her control at night is not at best. I'd rather not send a team to find your remains…"

"Wouldn't happen anyway Jack, so go to the next part." Ford said waving him on.

"In any case, she's staying here, you are all going to check and find out about the castle. I'll be leaving SG-5 stationed by the gate or near it to keep watch in case anything happens. You can contact them if you need anything."

"Good to know."

"Sounds good sir."

"Good. The sooner you guys leave, the sooner you get home. Dismissed. Oh and Daniel, get some pictures."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! I've never seen a spooky castle up close and probably never will." Jack said with a serious face as he started to get up.

"You could come along then, be like old times." Ford said with a smile.

Sam and the other's looked at him actually thinking he might go. Jack tapped his fingers on the back of the chair, looked to be thinking it over and shook his head.

"Maybe another time, another mission. Got to many things here to deal with and the only other person that…..Etheria seems to trust is me since you will all be gone."

"No problem sir." Carter said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We'll see you in a few days Jack." Daniel said as they left the room.

"Chevron one locked." Walter said as SG-1 entered the gate room. He kept going as they talked.

"I almost can't believe this mission." Ford muttered as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. The other's wore backpack's and he carried a backpack modified with a strap. He had been using that sort of thing for some time now.

"It is one of the unusual ones." Carter agreed as she made she her gun was loaded and ready.

"Maybe we'll find written information that will help us on the castle walls about these Wraith's, if it is a Wraith. Oh, Jack should be yelling at us in three, two.." he said after glancing up at the control room then at his watch as Walter was finishing.

"You all better come back and in the same condition as you were when you left!" Jack said from the control room.

"Yes sir." Carter yelled back as the gate opened.

They walked through with SG-5 and looked around. It was midday on the planet already. No one was around and only a few birds were flying on the horizon above the trees.

"Do…you have a plan of action or anything?" Ford asked making sure she only heard it as they all fanned out some from the gate.

"Yes I do. Seeing as we have to camp out for a night, maybe two, we are going to go to the castle through the forest over there. Can't make a fire without wood." she said looking at the trees.

"You thought that plan before we got here?" he said impressed.

"Yes. The trees will also provide cover in case we are being watched by any army or other followers of this Lord D."

"We are thinking on the same wave length there."

"Good. Colonel!"

"Yes." the leader of SG-5 said as he came over.

"We are going to go to the castle by taking the forest route. I suggest that you might want to do the same with your team and camp out in a location close to the gate. Just in case this Lord D is watching."

"Agreed. We'll have the M.A.L.P. with us instead of near the gate so it will keep the signal boosted." he said looking around at the forest.

"We'll see you in a few days or more depending on what we find. Let's go." she said talking to her group.

On their first day through the forest, they encountered nothing, other than the birds and saw even less. Other than the frequent contacts with the SG team back near the gate, there was little in anything going on. They took shifts that night as always and awoke without any trouble, other than Daniel having a complaint about not getting enough coffee.

"Well, that run we usually have isn't being taken away, just in this case, we have friends with us and we're walking." Ford commented.

"Ah, I forgot that you two do that. If I lived closer I'd probably join you."

"Daniel, you're not a morning person unless you have to be, but that takes an emergency."

"So? I could try."

"I'm sorry to say I doubt it."

"He is correct Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Teal'c." Daniel slightly grumbled. In truth, he probably wouldn't get up that early.

The rest of the day was about the same as yesterday. They saw a few snake like creatures that slithered away before they could get a good look at them. Night came and they hadn't all went to bed yet. They were sitting around the camp fire just staring at it and making small chat occasionally. Daniel whispered something to Carter who at first cocked her eyebrow then smiled with a small nod. Ford was coming back from the small stream they found close by with a pot of water. He didn't see them talking as he came back and sat down.

"I can remember a few times we did this, well not this mission, but having a campout on another planet." Daniel said from his sleeping beck he was leaning in.

"And?" Ford said after Daniel hesitated.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, when we were on this one mission that was to observe and wait, which nothing happened….anyway, one the second night of being there, Jack got bored."

"Now that doesn't surprise me." Ford said leaning back into a log he and Carter were sitting next to. "Let me guess, he brought fishing equipment and tried to get the rest of you to fish?"

"He did that on a different mission Major Carter."

"Wish I'd been there for that." he said with a smile as he was taking a drink from his cup of coco.

"You'd probably join him." Carter said smiling herself at the thought.

"Not only for the fun of it but to keep him off your backs about it too."

"Yeah, he went on about us trying to join him for an hour." Daniel said flicking off something on his bag. "Anyway, where was I….oh the campout! Anyway, Jack got bored and couldn't fish seeing as he had no fishing equipment and there was no fishing spots around. We all weren't all that tired so we were all up still."

"Kinda like now. Guess he forgot his Gameboy again. What does he play anyway?"

"I have no idea." Daniel said.

"Me either." she said.

"Despite the many times I have asked, he still refuses to say." Teal'c said.,

"Figures. Couldn't be anything adult rated, but then again I don't look up that stuff so. Anyway, what were you saying Daniel."

"Jack wanted to…" Daniel said with a chuckle. "He wanted us to do a sing along."

"He did what?" Ford said as he wiped coco off his SGC coat.

What Daniel just said caught him off guard and he almost gagged on his drink.

"You know? Singing around a camp fire. A lot of people do it." Daniel said casually.

Ford tried not to laugh at the thought but wasn't succeeding.

"You have to be kidding." he said between laughs. "You're pulling my leg! Jack doesn't have a voice to sing. Commanding voice yes and scary sometimes too, but singing, no way."

"No, he was serious, though we all thought he wasn't." Carter said.

"Did you all actually go through with it?" he asked not laughing anymore.

"Not really. He tried to order us to, but it was only going to work on Sam and she refused."

"So he gave up then?"

"Not at first. He eventually did though. He started to sing to trying to get us to try."

"Strange you didn't try Sam. Your voice is really good."

"Ford, I am a scientist, not a singer." she said stated.

"He is right Sam."

"Knock it off guys. I'm not that good. Besides, I couldn't do it anyway." she said picking stuff that wasn't really on her.

"Wait a minute. You said not that good, that means you do sing." Daniel stated.

"No I don't." she said quickly.

"No comment." Ford said quickly as Daniel looked at him. "We could try though. I can play guitar."

This really caught them off guard by the looks he received.

"I guess I never told you all that." Ford said looking at the ground and flicking a stick into the fire.

"No." they said.

"Since when…wait, which one?" Sam asked.

"Ah, normal, bass and electric." he said looking at the ground still.

"You two could make a team then. Play for…"

"No. I do not sing." she said waving her hands. "Forget it boys. Not happening."

Ford knew better than to tell them that she sings in the shower. And really well, at least to him. That was when she was alone in the shower anyway.

"Well, if you ever change…."

"Not happening Daniel." she said then looked at Ford who saw the sign to keep quiet. "Subject change please."

"Okay. I know, Daniel I have a question of a serious nature that I have been meaning to ask well before I got married but never got around to it."

"What is it?"

"Is there a history to your car?"

"My car?" he said totally confused and lost as to where the question was going. "I don't understand?"

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Does…did you inherit it? Just buy it in some lot? That sort of thing."

"Ah no. I just bought it some time before the first Stargate mission, well sometime before that…a few months anyway. Why?"

"No offense, but seeing as we, that includes Jack, are the first line of defense for Earth and even though we have to keep it quiet, we should have better if not the best transportation for getting to work. Teal'c has that Durango that will get him to work easily, which me and Jack helped him pick out, Jack has that Ford Truck or is it a Chevy, I forget. Me and Sam have…..well. What I'm trying to say is that unless you really have a close connection to that old green four door car, then please, if not for you, for me, let me get you something else. That car is an insult, I'm sorry. It's pathetic."

"I admit it is problem. But it gets me to where I need to go."

"That thing has broke down like six to seven times or more since I started working with you all. And I've looked at it a few times. It needs more help that you can afford to give. I'll buy you a new car or whatever it is you want."

"Really. In that case, I'll have to think about what I'd like to have. I've never really thought about that sort of thing. Did you give this same offer to Jack?"

"Jack likes his truck, a lot. He just had me check under the hood every so often."

"That's the General for you. He admits to really liking that truck." Carter said getting up. "Especially after you had to rebuilt it."

"Oh yeah, that took some work." Ford said remembering the incident with KARR.

Jack wanted that truck fixed no matter the cost and he really got in Fords face about it too. Ford was able to fix it and made a few adjustments that helped the truck work better too. They went to bed after that and Ford took first watch like last night. They got up with no problems and headed out after talking to the SG team back near the gate. It was static filled, but the message was sent that they would be at the castle soon and were so far okay.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Daniel said getting his pack off the ground.

"Oh…I'd say maybe…two hours." Ford said thinking. "Sam?"

"Two hours? Possible if we try not to rest." she said adjusting her pack.

"Then we should hurry before it becomes nightfall again." Teal'c said taking his staff from the resting place against the tree.

It took a little after two hours but they made it to the base of the mountain.

"Oh man. This is like a bad movie." Ford muttered.

The route to the castle was wide enough for a big truck to drive up. One either side of the small road was a long drop that looked bottomless. The castle stood out because it had nothing around the base except the tall rock that was holding it. Waves of heat came from the large black pit around the castle. It wasn't a intense heat, but enough if you stayed there long you'd start sweating. Luckily the path was short, maybe twenty yards and the large hole was mostly behind the castle.

"Talk about a heat wave." Daniel said backing away.

"It ain't that bad." Ford said as thunder rolled across the sky.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but a dragon or some other flying creature isn't going to come out of there is it?" Carter asked more just talking than really asking.

They all looked more closely at the dark pit, but nothing was seen even when lightening struck. They took off as Carter motioned them forward and they kept their weapons at ready. Nothing showed up, no sounds other than the storm overhead. The doors were closed and had wolf head door knockers on them. Though the wolf's looked more…evil like. The door was in really bad shape as was the castle. Sections missing, bricks sticking out or in. Dirt, dust, mud, mold, and cobwebs were everywhere on the walls.

"Should we knock or find another way in?" Daniel said looking around.

"Nice idea Daniel. Let's let them know we are here." Ford said touching the door. "As for the other idea, I doubt we could find another way in without falling or climbing. Neither I plan to do."

"Right. So?"

"We just enter." Ford said pushing on the doors. It opened with a loud squeak. "Needs oil. About a bucket or two."

"Needs more than…..oh my." Carter said walking in.

The inside showed much decay, oldness that looked to be in the centuries of never been touched. There was a table and a few chairs around it covered with cobwebs. A chandelier was on the ground nearby where it might have hung over the table. Several doorways left going out to other parts of the castle, but cave ins made it impossible to go those ways. A set of stairs on either side near the walls went up behind a large stone brick circular tower that ran the center of the castle. The table and chairs were just in front of the tall tower that went into the ceiling. Everything just looked extremely old with decay and smelled of it. Around the floor was bricks and other sections that had crumbled in or had parts of the ceiling that came down.

"I couldn't fix this place. Martha Stewart couldn't fix this place." Ford said glancing around.

"I do not like this place." Teal'c said with uneasiness.

"Give me the creeps." Sam said looking around with her weapon at ready as she slowly walked around.

There was old decaying bodies on the ground in some places, but they were not human. Ford slowly put his weapons away and went over to a old suit of armor on the wall.

"This is…strange. Hey Daniel."

"Yeah."

"Check this out."

"It's a suit of armor." he said after coming over. "Ah…not really my field."

"Crusade time I'd say. Judging by this old beat up shield." he said picking it off the ground.

The arm on the suit of armor was missing and was under the shield. The shield had what either was a dragon, griffon or a lion on it. It was hard to tell because of it's age and being weathered away.

"Must have fell off."

"Yeah Daniel. Hmm, now this is interesting." Ford said handing the shield to him.

Daniel set it down almost immediately seeing as it was really heavy. Ford moved the gauntlet off the pommel of the sword it had in front of it.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"It's a solid silver sword. Hmm, heard once that vampires were…effected by silver. It kills them like ultra violet light. Or so the theory goes."

"You may have a chance to test it Major Carter. I hear movement up stairs." Teal'c said.

"Let's see who it is then. Ford, take the lead."

"Got it." he said pulling the sword from the sheath.

"Not going to use a gun this time?" she asked as the slowly walked up the stairs.

"If I need to, I'll get them out. But I'm guessing any loud noises could serious disrupt the stability of this place." he said as they all heard someone walking.

The entered the upstairs and found the room to be empty, except for what looked to be a few human bodies here and there, all dead and decaying. The other side of the room had another set of stairs that was the other way up to the room. The unknown tower was still going up the center of the castle and went into the ceiling where the sounds were coming from. Another set of stairs led up around the center tower going up to the other floor. There was nothing except old rotting away clothes, some old rusted and entropy infested weapons, and some armor around. All covered in cobwebs and dirt. More unknown decayed bodies littered the place too.

"This place just gets dirtier and dirtier." Daniel said looking around then suddenly sneezing.

"Bless you." the other three said.

"Thanks."

"I don't see any other way up." Carter said as they all circled the room slowly.

"I know you are here." a lowly voice that gave a slight chill to all of them, called out.

Carter made a few hand gestures and they all crept up the stairs slowly. Ford was first to come up and he noticed instantly that the tower didn't go up in further. It stopped just above the top of the stairs. It looked like a bottomless drop and had the smell of death coming from it. He took a brief look around and saw someone sitting in a chair. A old chair with a high rise behind them. The room had another table and possible had a computer like system to it, but objects under cobwebs made it difficult to identify anything. The unknown man had silver hair and very pale skin. His eyes had the look of evil as did the smile that made you cringed involuntarily. Sharp pointed teeth on both top and bottom could be seen with in the large and wicked like smile. That explained the long fang look, they all looked like fangs. The left hand was as pale as the rest of him with longer fingernails. The right hand was the same, but had a Goa'uld hand device. He wore a old and faded black cloak. Under it was a faded black tuxedo or what would be called one once. With the exception of Daniel, the other three felt the presence of a Goa'uld.

"After all this time, someone has decided to try and come after me again." he said tapping his fingers on the right hand against his chest. "I have not fed in some time. A sarcophagus can only do so much."

"Are you Lord D or should we say Dracula?" Carter asked seriously as she kept her gun pointed at him.

They had all came up behind Ford shortly after he took a quick look around. Daniel had his PC-90 aimed at him as did Teal'c and his staff weapon.

"So you know my real name! Impressive." Dracula said getting out of the chair. "I have not heard that name in many years."

They backed away from the stairs as he walked forward toward them.

"Tell me, did you come from the Chap'pai? From Earth possibly?" he said slowly approaching.

"You're a Wraith." Ford said holding the sword out at him.

"Ah! I am that and more! Once I ruled all of Transylvania! But I was forced to leave and retreated to here when other Goa'uld showed up taking my empire. I now rule this pitiful planet." he said with distaste as he kept himself just out of the swords reach.

"But with your arrival here, I can begin anew!" he said waving his hands into the air.

"The Goa'uld have not been defeated. The Tauri have became a powerful foe against them. Any attempt on taking over Earth will be dealt with easily." Teal'c stated.

"I have more power than you think!" he said quickly as he lifted his hand. It started glowing.

Carter didn't waste any time and all three of them opened fire. It was pointless as the shield blocked everything.

"Pathetic." Dracula growled.

"Drop!" Ford said as he did so and Dracula fired the hand device.

Instead of being thrown across the room, they were rolled. They still slammed into the wall anyway. This caused them all to go into a coughing fit as the dust was thrown around the room from them being rolled and the force wave attack blowing it around.

"You all will replenish me, slowly, painfully. You will watch your friends die and see that fate of those that fight the Wraith." he said standing over them.

"Are you going to do something?" Daniel asked in a hoarse whisper before going into a sneezing fit.

"I am now." Ford growled as he grabbed the sword off the ground.

"Worthless attempt." he said jumping several feet away as Ford took a swing at his legs.

"Maybe. Maybe I wasn't really trying. You guys okay?" Ford asked standing up quickly and not taking his eyes off the Wraith.

"I am fine." Teal'c stated.

He looked around seeing his weapon was not in reach and an attempt at it could be harmful if not fatal.

"I'll be okay, I think." Daniel said getting up with another sneeze.

"Sam?"

He glanced over when she didn't say anything. She was laying against the wall with her eyes closed.

"You deal with him." Daniel said quickly as he moved over to her. Teal'c got up slowly moving toward his staff weapon.

"That was you first and last mistake Drac. You're dead now." Ford said with pure anger.

"You may try to take me lowly human." he said with his arms open in a taunting gesture as he bared his teeth at them.

"Taunt me huh?" Ford said spinning the sword with one hand.

He thought about pulling his gun but Dracula activated the shield as Teal'c grabbed his staff weapon quickly and fired. The shield absorbed it and Dracula shifted his aim to Teal'c. Ford dropped the sword and slid himself over quickly and planted himself in a blocking stance as the force wave came at them both. It certainly surprised the Wraith when Ford wasn't tossed but shoved back a few feet. Teal'c got knocked down but didn't get hurt. He recovered quickly and moved.

"I shall return your taunt by telling you this. I am a Ancient!" Ford said uncovering his face. "A special Ancient!"

"That is impossible!" he sneered. "Your kind were wiped out with your city long ago!"

"Wrong. We still have the city of Atlantis and it has more power than ever before. Your wretched kind will never stop the Ancients!"

Dracula screamed and jumped at him. They both slammed into the wall with enough force the room shook causing a few bricks to fall here and there. They struggled against the wall as Dracula tried to get the upper hand. Ford noticed the strange mouth like thing in each hand and was keeping himself from being bit. Dracula leaned in and tried to bit his face. Ford let go of the guys hands, slapped them away and slammed the palm of his hands into the guys chest throwing him back against the open hole. Dracula grabbed his chest with one hand and stood back up.

"Damn." Ford said waving a hand in front of his face. "I got two words for you, breath mint."

He brought his hand up quickly and went to shoot Ford. Teal'c came up behind him and swung with the staff weapon hitting him in the face. Dracula staggered and fell back as Teal'c tripped him and went to hit him in the face again. The guy's leg lashed out kicking Teal'c in the gut and shoved him away. He got up quickly and was shot in the back several times from a PC-90. He grunted and turned around receiving more hits until he fell to the ground. Carter lowered her empty gun and had Daniel help her up.

"I'm fine, just dazed." she said waving them off. Ford was walking over but she told him to check the guy out.

"Where did that sword go?"

"It's right here." Daniel said tossing it to him.

Ford grabbed it in mid air. No one noticed Dracula jump up quickly behind Ford, until it was too late. Ford was spun around quickly and Dracula took a swipe at him ripping his shirt open. With his left hand he slammed it into Ford's bare chest and took a bite. Ford dropped the sword and screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Carter, Daniel and Teal'c tried shooting Dracula, but the shield blocked them.

"Teal'c! Shoot the ceiling!" Carter shouted.

"You will…..aaaaaaggghhhh!!!!!" Dracula yelling pulling away from Ford and grabbing his hand. "What have you done?!!"

"I….told you that I was special." Ford said getting up real slowly. "Damn, that hurt."

He looked down seeing bite marks in his chest that were bleeding. It took a few seconds and they went away.

"An immortal!" he hissed lunging at Ford again.

It was a grappling battle as they spun around the room a few times. Ford didn't let go and neither did he. The others had to move as they came dancing by.

"I will send you to the depths and then kill your friends!" he said pushing Ford back against the open hole.

Ford saw out of the corner of his eye that the stairs were near him.

"Never." Ford growled pushing back harder.

"You will die a thousand times over and more!" he said pushing hard. "Just like the many other Immortals I have encountered!"

The small section that rose above the stairs cracked as age gave way to pressure. Ford lost footing and started falling back into the hole.

"Goodbye An…"

"You're coming with!!"

"Ford!" Carter and Daniel yelled as they fell into the hole.

The both rushed forward as did Teal'c and looked down the dark hole. They heard nothing and saw even less. They didn't even try to shine their lights seeing as the smell got to them quickly.

Ford and Dracula bounced off the walls of the small hole several times. They landed and were instantly buried under decaying old and very dead bodies. Dracula rolled out while Ford had a little more trouble.

"I'm going to be sick." he muttered trying to keep from throwing up and he finally rolled, crawled and walked out of the pile.

He turned and heard movement in the dark. He pulled his Desert Eagle out and fired one round at the noise but missed as he saw the guy in the muzzle flash.

"You cannot defeat me Ancient. Enjoy your time down here alone. I can leave anytime, you cannot."

Ford heard the movement again and pulled flare from his pocket. He tossed it onto the pile and instantly regretted it. The dead people that had been drained over the many years were dropped down the hole in the ceiling. There must have been a couple hundred in the room that was around the size of a football field, but all the bodies that were drained also still had their clothes and other items with them. Being so old the whole pile caught fire quickly and stank of burning flesh.

"Foolish Ancient! You only led yourself to your quick demises!!!" he yelled jumping through the fire and slamming Ford into the wall.

"Wrong!" Ford yelled sending his elbow into his exposed teeth.

They broke and bled quickly all over him. He slid both blades out of the coat and stabbed him repeatedly before slicing his head off and shoving him into the fire at the same time. Moments later, he turned around and got sick as he dropped to the floor.

Carter and the others heard a gun shot from below but nothing else after that.

"He has to have made it Sam. Ford never gives up."

"I know. But I've never seen someone with so much strength that could match Ford." Carter said holding her emotions in check at the moment.

"There has to be a way down to where he is from the first floor. We just have to go find it."

"I agree." Teal'c said.

They got up and started down the stairs when smoke came from the hole. When the smell hit them, they walked faster.

The fire was burning hotter and the smoke was getting thicker. Ford was lying on the ground trying to breathe what air there was despite the never ending want to gag. He pulled his shotgun, loaded explosive slugs and aimed at the ceiling near the hole. The fire went out somewhat as the ceiling caved in, unfortunately it blew the smoke and smell outward. The smoke started clearing more as more of the ceiling came down allowing it to go upward.

Carter and the others got downstairs as the floor caved in near the center tower. It wasn't long after that the tower started falling in with it.

"I think this place is falling apart." Daniel said as he covered his head. The whole place was rumbling and starting to crumble.

"We can't leave without Ford!" Carter said as they got off the stairs.

Smoke and dust was pouring from the opening in the floor. It was getting larger as more parts caved in.

"The doorway is blocked by a cave in Colonel Carter." Teal'c said looking at the broken door way out.

A cave in crushed the large wooden doors and made getting out almost impossible.

"There's no other way out." she said looking around.

"How about we try blowing…" Daniel started saying as the buried entrance suddenly exploded.

"Don't stand there! Run!"

They looked around seeing only a crumbling building and lots of dust. It was Ford's voice, but where was a mystery.

"Run dammit!!"

They couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from but they started running and got out quickly. They turned around as the ground shook seeing the castle caving in on itself. Ford came out of the smoke running, tripped and almost rolled off the edge.

"Keep running!" he yelled slipping a few times as he tried to get up.

They managed to get off the rocky path up to the castle before it collapsed. As the castle and rock disappeared they dropped to the ground coughing from the dust around them.

"I never want to encounter another one of those damned Wraith as long as I live." Ford croaked out as he climbed up from the edge he had to grab. "He was strong."

The walkway dropped beneath him before he could make it across and he had to jump, luckily grabbing the edge in time.

"For you that could be a long time."

"Don't remind me Daniel." he grumbled out.

"Glad to see you made it out." Carter said waving a hand in front of her face. Something smelt like death.

"Me too. You guys go ahead. I'll be there after I jump in that stream we came across." Ford muttered as he got up and started walking away.

"What?" Daniel said standing up. He waved a hand as well smelling it suddenly.

"That's me. I fell into a pile of dead decaying people. A couple hundred of them. Don't ask. I'm feeling sick enough as it is. I'll catch you later." he said tossing a bone from his coat. A finger from the looks of it.

"We're coming with."

"I think this was a volcano, or is considering the glow."

"What?" Ford and Carter said walking over and looking into the crater. It was a volcano. It was glowing, but pretty inactive.

"We need to warn the village when we get back."

"Good idea." Daniel said agreeing with her.

Ford patted himself down a few times.

"Ah man, I lost one of my Eagles down there. Dammit! I lost my shotgun too."

"You can replace them Ford."

"I know, but I made that shotgun personally. I had it for years." he whined as he walked away.

"Colonel Carter. This is Colonel Martuf of SG-5. Come in please."

Even from their location, they could see the castle collapsed and smoke arise.

"Colonel Carter! This is SG-5, please come in."

"This…..Carter…..w….fine….m…e…..out."

"Too much static from whatever is around the now gone castle sir. I can't do anything to fix it or boost it. They have to get closer to us." another member said.

"Colonel, we read you but just barely."

More static but it almost sounded like same here.

"We'll try back in a few hours. You do the same if you can."

Just static.

"We just have to wait sir."

"I hate waiting. Let's call the General and tell him what he know so far."

Even with all the….washing he tried, Ford couldn't really get the smell out of his clothes. He was able to change into the other clothes they brought along that were left at the campsite with other things before they went to the castle. His coat smelled the worse of all, but he couldn't get rid of it. What made things even worse was he had to sleep well away from them all. Two days later, they made it back to the gate.

Carter had SG-5 go and inform the village of what they had done and what might happen seeing as it was now a volcano. The villagers were extremely happy for being saved and hoped to see them more in the future. Jack later sent a diplomat to do those sort of relation things. Etheria couldn't return home, but she was offered a chance to live on another planet without a moon. Gia'as ended up being the best place for her to live and they welcomed her with open arms. Trade with them was going well seeing as they managed to get some naquada from them during several negotiations. SG-1 was really pleased to get home, not only for getting home, but being with Ford the last two days wasn't all that great seeing as he stunk really bad. A skunk smelled better.

A couple of days later…….

Daniel gave his car over to an airman that had a child needing a vehicle. It was a good starting vehicle to learn on. Sam was over with Janet doing girl things with her and Cassandra giving Ford time to get Daniel a new vehicle. Daniel was having trouble deciding what he wanted since Ford said he'd buy anything, unless it flew which was out of the question. Daniel was going to wait until he got the new vehicle before letting anyone know what it was, other than Ford. When they got back, Daniel and him started looking online. Daniel found what he wanted and they were on their way to get it. They were using the General since Carter took the Cobra. No surprise there.

"You know, I got to say, I'm surprised with you Daniel. The car you picked is really cool. Almost think your trying to compete with me and Sam now. I didn't think you'd be a muscle car fan."

"Yeah, well I never really got a chance to try anything else seeing as I was strapped for cash before the Stargate program. I saw a few cars that caught my fancy, but the price was too high. Now I have a chance and I'm taking it."

"You picked a good car. Semi fast one too."

"We fight the Goa'uld. Driving a car to work shouldn't be that much of a problem. Traffic never gets that bad either. Besides, if I have any problems or need help with it, driving or otherwise, I've got you I can call on."

Ford shook his head with a small laugh.

"Oh man, you've been around Jack too long." he said as pulled the General into the warehouse district.

Ford placed the order and paid extra to have it brought the next day. And a new paint job. He complained about the paint job, but it was Daniel's decision.

"Ready for this new step in life?" he said stopping the car.

"A nice new car with power." Daniel said rubbing his hands together. "I think I can handle it."

"Anybody else Daniel, and I'd think not." he said crawling out.

They walked over to a metal container seeing a couple of men opening it.

"You must be Ford Carter?"

"I'm the one that called earlier." he said pulling is I.D. out.

"Sign this please." the older man said handing a clipboard over and a pen.

"Where are the keys?" he asked signing the clipboard.

"Right here." he said handing a small box over. Ford nodded to him to give it to Daniel who took them smiling.

The doors opened up and Daniel walked in.

"Who's your friend?" the guy asked as Ford handed the clipboard back.

"Somebody I work with that I got tired of seeing drive a old green four door that was in need of constant work."

"And you're giving him a classic?"

"I know how to fix things. My wife owns a classic Mustang Shelby Cobra. I own that over there."

Daniel got in and started it up. It came to life quickly as he drove it out of the container. Ford got back in his car and they drove back to the base. The car Daniel now had was a red, four door 57 Chevy Bel Air.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

Ford was currently sleeping in their on the room base. Jack had came in a few hours ago after having him working on some project, to which he was having trouble remembering at the moment seeing as it wasn't important anymore. Jack told him to get some sleep seeing as he was about to fall asleep on his keyboard. He didn't want him groggy in case he was suddenly needed. Ford had no idea and still hadn't figured out why he suddenly got tired quickly. What Jack had him doing must have been real boring for him to fall asleep at ten in the morning. Carter had brought him a cup of coffee, un-expectantly for some reason thinking he needed it. It didn't help though. He awoke to hearing the alarm going off and jumped out of bed quickly grabbing his coat and guns. Walter was calling over the intercom a base intrusion code. Someone had made it into the base through the gate. His call was cut short suddenly from the sound of staff weapons in the background.

"Damn it Jack! I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep!" he said running down the corridor to the gate room.

He had both guns out and ready as he came to the corridor to the gate room hearing gun fire. Rounding the corner he found Daniel firing at the gate room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ford yelled.

"Anubis's warriors have made it on the base. I don't…" Daniel said as he stepped back. Several rounds hit the wall near him making him duck.

"Where's Jack?" he growled putting his guns up.

"I don't know. He was in the gate room." Daniel said looking out and firing the PC-90.

"Everyone hold your fire!" Ford yelled stepping out.

He brought a gloved hand up as the warrior walked toward him with firing. Ford blocked every shot that came at him. The drone walked up and took a swing at Ford who still had his left hand out at him. Ford grabbed it, twisted it until there was a crunching noise and swung around with his right slicing the warrior in half with his sword.

"Where did you…." Daniel said coming out.

"Later Daniel. Airmen get all your people up to level twenty five and get the Kull disrupters that kill these bastards. Anyone else you come across you are to take with you. Cover all entry ways to that level. If the door or whatever it is that leads to that level opens and you see nothing and hear even less after yelling for identification, open fire. Understood?" he said quickly as he heard other fire in the base.

"Yes Major."

"Good. Throw those weapons at the enemy since bullets can't hurt them if you run into them. Get out of here. Daniel come on." he said quickly going into the gate control room.

They entered and Ford shoved Daniel back as several blast came at him. He blocked them but a shot hit his raised collar burning his neck. Ford kicked a chair sending it into the drone's knees. He then crossed the room quickly and grabbed the head of the drone and slammed it into the wall. The drone broke free and tried to spin around to hit him. Ford ducked quickly and then came up and behead the drone before it could defend itself.

"Daniel shut the Iris!"

Daniel rushed up and put his hand on the panel, but nothing happened.

"Oh no." he said looking through the window.

"Stay here and order the lockdown!" he said rushing out.

He entered the gate room itself to see over a dozen dead soldiers. The gate was not active thankfully. Ford started crossing the room to the manual override when he saw Jack lying near the other doorway in.

"Jack?" he said rushing over and kneeling down. "Come on Jack, don't die on me."

"Get out of here. There's to many…." he said then suddenly slumped.

Ford reached up through tears and felt his pulse. Jack was gone. He took five to six hits in the sternum. He grabbed his sword off the floor and stood up slowly. Daniel was ordering the lockdown as he heard a scuff behind him. He ducked as several blast went over where he was just standing. Spinning around and knocking the hand aimed at him out of the way, he brought the sword up into the drone's skull. He shoved him into the wall and left him hanging there. Grabbing the switch and activated it, it closed the Iris as two more drone's decloaked themselves. He ducked and rolled as they fired at him. Coming up below one he brought his blade out and sliced the drone's face in half along with the mask. He pulled the dead drone around and used him as a shield quickly as the other drone quit firing and rushed up to him. Ford threw the body aside and ducked the swing with ease and gutted him with a quick swing. Grabbing his sword from the hanging guy he rushed up into the control room hearing Daniel yell.

"Daniel!" he yelled running up the stairs.

There was a drone trying to attach a device to the computer system where they dialed out. The drone looked at him and fired knocking the sword out of his hand. Ford blocked the other shots and kicked another chair into him. He grabbed another chair and smacked the drone across the head with the legged part. The chair bent and broke as Ford smashed it into the head of the fallen drone several times over and over again. He dropped the mangled chair as Daniel walked in holding his left arm.

"How many of these damned things are in here?!"

"I don't know. The gate was open for a few…" he said through pain as his eyes widen in fright.

Ford spun around with his left hitting something. He kept swinging a few times hitting the drone before he was pushed back. He grabbed the hand and spun the warrior around and slammed it's head into the console. It cracked and smoked from the impact and caught fire as a few more impacts caused more damage. The drone tried to swing out with its other hand, but he caught it and broke it, then snapped his neck with a quick jerk.

"The next one…." he started saying as his back took several hits.

He grabbed the damaged chair and tossed it down the stairs into the drone's face. He then grabbed his sword off the floor as the drone started getting back to its feet. Ford sliced his head off and walked back up the stairs before the body could hit the ground. Several armed personal entered the room with Teal'c as he looked around. They at least all had those special attachments to their weapons for using on drones.

"What had transpired?" Teal'c asked.

"Ba'al was somehow able to get, god only knows amount of Kull warriors onto the base! Teal'c you and these men go get all of the naquada generators and bring them to the self destruct room. Daniel you're coming with me." he said grabbing the emergency medical kit from the room.

Ford was able to get Daniel fixed up on their way to the self destruct room. By the time they got there and Ford had completely shut off the self destruct. Teal'c and the dozen or more soldiers with him arrived with the three generators.

"This all that's on the base right now?" he said setting them on the floor.

"Indeed. What is your plan?"

"Did you find any other drones?"

"We managed to kill two more we came across." a Captain said watching out the room doorway.

"Damn it! I….got to think. Give me a moment here."

Fine minutes later he had completely disarmed the Naquada generators. They couldn't be used for anything and strapping C-4 to them would probably be the only way to make them do anything destructive short of anything more powerful in the explosive category. He hide them behind the now semi worthless self destruct bomb.

"Give me that." Ford said to one of the airmen. The man handed over his CB unit.

"This is Major Carter to all anyone out there. I need to know the highest ranking officer out there right now and where Colonel Carter is?"

He waited and listened as he held a finger up at Daniel who was trying to say something. It took a few moments, but other than him, there was one Colonel on the base that was team leader of SG-8. Other than that, everyone else was an airmen or below him. A couple were Major's, but he had seniority.

"No one has found Colonel Carter then?" he asked really worried.

He got a reply back from several people saying no sir.

"Where the hell is she?" he said trying his best not to think she was dead as his voice broke. It wasn't working and he was ready to break down.

"She's off base Ford."

"What?" he said turning to Daniel.

"She's off base. Jack wanted something that wasn't on the base and….she hasn't returned yet." Daniel said wincing.

"Thank god." he said with relief as he blew out a breath of air and laughed. "Okay, back to our immediate problem."

He called through the CB unit for everyone on the base to come to the gate room and anyone near the armory to bring what weapons they could as well along with thermo graphic sensors. Back at the gate room, the people who died where being taken to another room to be dealt with later. Ford personally took Jack to another room so no one knew he was dead. Only Daniel really knew at the moment and was keeping it quiet per orders. Just over twenty people died in the attack before Ford managed to stop it, or so was the thought. He was standing on the ramp with holding his sword tightly as everyone came into the gate room. From what they learned there was more in the base seeing as not everyone was making it to the gate room. Only a little over fifty people were there. The rest didn't make it. From what was also learned, there was still five more drone's out there.

"I'm Colonel Smith of SG-8 Major Carter."

"You're the senior most ranking officer here at the moment leaving you in charge of the base." Ford whispered to him. There was only the four of them at the top of the ramp near the closed iris.

"Where's General O'Neill? He is with the wounded that survived isn't he?" he asked quietly.

Ford shook his head as he bit his hand. He couldn't say it.

"O'Neill has fallen in battle?" Teal'c asked visibly saddened.

"Yeah. He didn't make it." Daniel said seeing Ford was having trouble saying anything or even nodding.

Colonel Smith was instantly feeling the problem more than before.

"I…uh…damn it! What do we do?" he asked not sure of himself.

"I…." Ford said slowly as he wiped his mouth in thought then turned to the crowd. "Okay, everyone listen up and keep quiet while I speak. Somebody make a note of this now. As of this moment I am taking charge of the base. General O'Neill didn't make it. We are in lockdown and have several enemy troops in the base. The self destruct has been disabled as have the naquada generators to ensure the base does not get destroyed by the enemy. If need be I will destroy this place to keep it from enemies hands. The doorway out of the base has been locked and coded to not open at all until I deem this place safe again. Everyone get that?"

There was either yes Major or nods.

"Good. We can and will mourn those that gave their lives and for those that are yet to come. Right now we have to concentrate on the present."

The day before…………..

Ford was in the kitchen making coffee as Carter walked into the room. They were getting ready for work after coming back from their morning run. They still had an hour to go before really needing to be there.

"Almost done." he said putting what she wanted in her coffee. He still like straight black, cold preferably. Then the phone rang.

"I got it." she said grabbing it. "Carter residence. Morning sir. Yes…..yes……yes sir. That important sir? I understand sir. I'll be right in then. Goodbye sir."

"What was that?" he said handing over her coffee.

"General needs to talk to me about something in private. You can't be there for some reason and why he didn't specify. Something with what the President called him about this morning."

"Oh. I hope it's not another award." he said taking a drink as he sat down.

"You got enough awards huh?"

"You're the only award I need." he said smiling behind his cup.

"Flattery will not get me to tell you anything. I'm ordered to keep quiet."

"Sam, you actually think I'd try to do that?" he said mockingly.

"You might." she said playing along as they kissed.

"You better get going then otherwise we might be in the bedroom next. I'll be along in a moment, got to get some gas for the General." he said getting up.

"I wish we could go back to bed. I'll catch you later then." she said finishing her coffee and grabbing her keys.

Carter came into Jack's office finding him behind a pile of paper work. She tried to keep a smile hidden by biting her lip. It was funny to see him doing paper work since he hated it. He said so all over the years they'd been working together. Doctor Lee was in the room as well.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes." he said putting his pen down. "The President and a couple of the Joint Chiefs had an idea that Hammond thought would be a good idea as well. They want us to do this and use Ford. You can't tell him and I'll make it an order if I have to."

"I know the importance of secrecy sir." she said sounding dejected.

Even though it was true that she and Ford kept little if any secrets between them, she knew her duty as did he.

"Good. I didn't doubt that, but I had to ask. Anyway, here's what they want done."

After Jack was finished.

"I don't like this sir. In fact, I hate it."

"Neither do I, but orders are orders." he said sadly.

"I want on record, that I am totally against this sir."

"I'm on that record as well Carter. But orders are orders."

The next day……….

Ford and Carter made it to work as usual, but a little tired. The still weren't scheduled for off world duty for the next couple of days so they worked on stuff in the base as with the other days. After his cooking period Ford came to Jack's office.

"You needed me for something?" Ford said walking in and sitting down.

"Don't you ever knock or even follow the rules anymore?" Jack said sitting his pen down lightly and looking up at him.

"What rules?"

"The rules that state what an Air Force officer of your rank is suppose to do around a superior officer like me."

"Oh that. Considering all the trouble you put me through I figure I could return the favor." he said with a smile.

Jack narrowed his eyes then shook his head.

"Anybody else Ford and you'd be in trouble for insubordination. You're just lucky you cook good sweets." he said pointing at him.

"You mean cake and Jello."

"Exactly, that and being such a great help around here and even better friend."

"I still can't believe I lost that bet. You should have been sick with that much Jello you consumed." he said referring to the Jello he made during the incident with him being stuck with Ancient information.

"I have to admit it was a bit much. Thanks by the way."

"Seeing as I seriously doubt you call me up here for that, what is it you need?"

"Pentagon wants you to make a new program. Here's the information." he said handing over a folder.

"A new program? You're kidding?" he said taking the folder.

"Nope. It's something to do with the SGC and they want your skills in this. Carter will be busy with other things, so don't try asking for her help. The sooner done, the better."

"In that case, I'll get right on it."

He had been at his computer in another room for the last three hours working on creating a new program when Carter entered. She was holding two cups and seemed, distracted.

"Caffeine I take it?" he asked sitting back.

"Yes. Jack said you were down here and was still down here working and hadn't left. Figured you mustn't be hungry but possibly need a pick me up." she said handing the coffee over.

"Got that when you walked through the door." he said taking a drink. He started feeling his energy boosting again. "How long have I been at this?"

"Three hours."

"Only three? Oh man, I'll be at this all night then." he said downing the rest and setting the cup aside with a groan. "The Pentagon…"

"The General told me what is was you're doing. I came to give you that and to see what else you might need."

"A kiss would be nice." he said smiling.

She leaned over and they kissed, which turned into a minute as they started making out.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and help, he has me doing other things." she said stepping away slowly.

"I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too." she said leaving.

Ford shook his head in amazement and got back to work. About an hour later he started feeling really tired and the screen was getting harder to see through droopy lids. He sat back and rubbed his face. The last time he got up was when he had to go to the restroom about half an hour ago. He was feeling tired even then and splashed water on his face to keep awake. It worked for awhile, but now the effect was fading. The door open and he started smiling thinking she came back. His smile dropped as Jack walked in. Jack also noticed.

"What's with…" he said waving a hand at his own face.

He put his hand into his pocket as Ford looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You were smiling when I walked in then dropped it like just as fast like you want me to go away."

"I thought you might be Sam walking in again."

"Well that explains everything. How far have you gotten?"

"Not even close to done." he said yawning.

"Well, there is a deadline, but it's not very important right now. You can get back on it in a couple of hours. You look ready to fall asleep any minute so go crash for awhile. If anything, you need to be alert if anything happens. Not half way asleep." he said with a gesture.

"No, I'll be fine Jack." he said leaning forward again. He couldn't focus on the keyboard or screen and Jack noticed.

"Okay Major, that's enough for now. Go get some rest. That's an order. I'll have you woke if anything is needed."

"Yes sir." Ford said with a mock salute as he got up slowly.

Jack opened the door and turned around quickly hearing Ford drop. He was leaning back in the chair with his head leaning back as well. His arms hanging at his sides swinging slightly. He was dead asleep.

"I knew this would happen. Should have came sooner. Airmen!"

Present………….

Ford was sitting at the head of the briefing room table with his hands, still gloved, intertwined in front of him under his nose. His sword was laying in front of him on the table, still blood stained. Daniel was seated to his right and Teal'c to his left. Colonel Smith was seated next to Daniel. He was still trying to come up with plans and get them implemented. Even though Carter had left, which made things much easier for him, she didn't take K-9, which prove unfortunate. K-9 was on the table before them in, in a box, in several pieces. He wasn't going to be functioning ever again. Ford tried calling out, mostly to get hold of Carter, but all the lines were down, partially due to lockdown. He even tried calling the President on the red phone but it was dead too. Ford had slammed the phone down and was about ready to toss it across the room when Daniel told him they might need it later. So he punched a hole in the wall and then had them all assemble in the briefing room. That was about five minutes ago.

"As of this moment, we have no outside contact with the world and none off world either. The system is down and we can't spend time repairing it, much less should we seeing as we don't need the enemy getting access to the gate. I've had power to the gate disconnected for that reason as well." he said slowly then closed his eyes for a moment as he took some deep breaths. "I need a status report."

"We have killed another drone in the west corridor on level 23 and found one trying to get to the self destruct system. We lost two men and the drone got away. We have the room more thoroughly guarded now."

"Good. Make sure that that place as well as the armory are kept guarded at all times. Wait….have the men take all the explosive's we have along with those generators I disabled and toss them into pool."

"The pool sir?"

"Yes the pool. After it's all tossed in, I'll flood the room. Anything that goes in will get wet and will be easy to see by the men that will be stationed just outside and down the hallway from the room. I want teams of four. No one and I mean no one is to be separated from another person, even for bathroom breaks. If one goes in, they all go in and give what privacy they can. If possible, two men and two women for each team. I seriously think there is more than just a few drone's left. There is a Goa'uld out there. If anything looks suspicious, shoot it. If it's someone else, then zat them once, especially if they are alone. I want no chances of problems. Understand?"

"Completely Major."

"Good, Teal'c help them get those explosive's down to the pool. You can sense if anything is nearby and we don't need any screw ups. Inform me when the job is finished."

"Indeed." Teal'c said nodding in agreement as he and Colonel Smith left.

"What are we going to do?"

Ford looked across the table at the box and closed his eyes as he looked down not moving his hands. He stayed this way for a few moments.

"Ford?"

"I'm thinking Daniel. I know what needs to be done, but…..damn it Jack. You had to play the hero." he said barely holding his voice in check.

"Yeah, he did like to do that." Daniel commented with a crack in his voice.

"Idiot! I should have stayed awake and not took that nap he ordered me to take. Hell, he should have called me up right away!" Ford said getting up quickly and pacing. He walked over and looked out the window. Daniel walked over and looked out with him.

"You know, if Sam was killed as well, I'd probably be in worse shape."

"She's be put in charge now you know."

"I don't give a damn about that right now." Ford said turning away and grabbing his sword. "Got more impor…..Daniel get behind the table."

"What?" he said turning around.

Ford grabbed his arm and pulled him down behind the table then went to stand in front of the window again. He stuck the sword in the ground near him and stayed silent. There was a small clanking noise that was instantly gone moments later. Daniel could faintly hear movement but didn't see anything and stayed hidden behind the chair that Jack usually sat in. He saw the carpet behind Ford sink some and realized why Ford hid him. The drone uncloaked and started raising its arm. Ford swung around delivering a hard blow to the drone's head then stuck an arm blade into the drones chest. He pushed the drone away and grabbed his sword quickly tossing it behind Daniel who turned around after hearing a thunk noise. There was another drone with the sword going through its head into the wall. The drone on the floor made some movement Daniel noticed as Ford went to retrieve his sword.

"Ford, I don't think he's dead." Daniel said standing up slowly.

The drone was slowly getting to his feet. So far he only was on all fours, but barely.

"You're mistaken." Ford growled lifting the drone into the air by its throat and tossing him through the widow.

There was a sickening thud as the drone hit the gate room floor below head first.

"I guess I was."

"Let's go hunting." he said retrieving his sword and pulling the CB unit. "I need a man or woman, don't matter which, with a thermo imaging scanner."

Daniel followed along out of the room with the modified PC-90.

An hour later, the thing with the pool had been done and three teams of four were watching the corridor into and out of that room. There was some water coming from out of the doorway into the pool room. Each team had a thermo imaging scanner and kept watch at all times. Three more teams were guarding the self destruct, even though Ford disarmed it, he wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be activated, just in case. Teal'c was leading a team down one section of the base on level one along with the other six teams they had. Ford, Daniel and an airman using the imaging scanner was with them in their three man team. Daniel and the airmen had modified PC-90's as did everyone else on the base unless they had the thirty millimeter's with the modified part. But only a select few had really trained with those. Ford's plan was simple, he and his small team kept watch near the power station for the base as the six teams with Teal'c went through them level by level starting with level one. As each level was cleared, power was shut off from that level completely. As Teal'c and the teams started searching level two, two of those team's kept watch on the ways into and out of those levels in case anything came up or down. Several hours later they still found nothing. Teal'c and the others were now at level twenty and still looking.

"Nothing is on this level Major Carter."

"Understood Teal'c. Shutting power down now." he said flipping the necessary switches. "You kinda figure that someone outside would try to contact us some way. Hell, even Thor should have showed up seeing as all the other SG teams had to reroute to the Alpha site and haven't been able to contact us for…what is it been now?"

"I'm not sure." Daniel said rubbing his forehead.

"From what I have observed Major, it's been over ten hours since the base was attacked."

"Figures." Ford muttered tiredly.

There was little if any noise making it almost unbearably spooky when they did hear something, but so far everything they heard was normal. A pipe squeaking or metal groaning, things of that nature.

"Ah, Ford?"

"Yeah Daniel."

"I've got to go."

"I'm staying here this time. Trust me, I'll be fine. Airman, go with him."

"Yes Major."

"Are you sure?"  
"Daniel, it's dead quite practically. My hearing is rather good and if one of them shows up, they're dead. Simple as that. I can't be taken over either."

They left keeping low and to the shadows.

Ford reached over from the spot his was sitting in grabbing something he brought along from home. It had served him pretty well on a few missions so far. He got if after he lost his shotgun in the castle incident. He had to change some of his ammo over for it, but it worked better. He pointed it at the open door and pulled a small bag from his pocket, got up and shook the contents onto the floor near the inside and outside the doorway then took his seat again. He pointed his new gun at the doorway, pulled both hammers back and waited in the dark as he counted off the time. Didn't take long as he figured. The flour he dumped on the floor puffed up slightly as someone walked into the doorway.

"Bad move jackass." he said pulling the triggers.

Being as there was nothing going on in the base and it being dead quite to begin with, the loudness from the elephant gun was deafening as both barrels blasted its slugs into the invisible target and exploded. Ford barely covered his face in time as he dropped the gun to shield himself. The invisible drone, now visible from the explosion, was against the wall across from the power room. Ford walked out slowly and looked around as his face healed. He saw little and heard even less, well he certainly heard Daniel and the other guy running back. He walked over and shoved his blade through the skull, pulled it out then walked back into the room and reloaded.

Daniel and the other guy came around the corner to where the power room was and jumped back as several blast came their way. More fire came at them hitting the wall. Daniel pointed the gun out and tried firing. He figured out he missed after a hit on the wall near his arm made him drop the gun. The airman with Daniel rolled out and fired several times. The drone staggered and fell as the airman hit him several more times for good measures. Ford stepped out of the room and looked at the drone on the floor several yards from the doorway.

"Good job airman. Must be taking my weapon training courses."

A couple of hours later after that, Teal'c and the other's had made their way down to level 27. A couple drone's tried for the explosives and were killed quickly. The splashing water was a dead give away. After Teal'c and his teams searched level 28, the problem came up. Three drone's attack the people stationed outside the room with the self destruct system. The teams reported in saying a Goa'uld was with them. Before they could find out who it was, the communication quit. Ford told Daniel and Teal'c to reinstate power back to everything as he raced away. A team stayed with Teal'c and Daniel as the others followed him.

They all rounded the corner and found everyone dead with the exception of one drone. The emergency lights were on and they couldn't get hold of Daniel and the other's for some reason. Main power was still offline. The men with Ford opened fire as the drone shot back from its place in the doorway. Someone was in the room trying to fix the self destruct. He brought his arms up blocking the hits as the men tried to take him out. Some Goa'uld energy shield was protecting him. He yelled to them fall back and moved out of the way. Slowly peeking out after a moment, he saw the drone not moving.

"Give me that rocket launcher I had you bring." Ford said handing his sword and elephant gun to another man.

He stepped out quickly, aimed it at the floor and fired. The shield blocked the large blast as Ford tossed the launcher aside and got back with the men at the turning junction. The shield didn't block the ground from crumbling underneath the drone though and falling through the hole to the floor underneath. Ford came around the corner holding the sword as energy fire came past him. Two more drone's uncloaked from behind them all and was taking all the men out quickly as they tried firing back. The man holding his elephant gun fired it off at them, but only grazed one of them as he was killed himself. Ford rushed them both, blocking what he could with his already heavily damaged coat. Several swings and stabs later, they were dead and he was alone. He turned around quickly and rushed to the room finding the room dark and the shield down. He looked at the hole in the floor and noticed something funny about the floor. Movement made him get up quickly.

"Whoever you are, surrender and I may let you live." he said stepping into the room.

"You will not kill me. I know this host's memories." a Goa'uld voice said. It was female he noticed real quickly.

"To save whoever it is, I just might do so. Step out of the shadow!"

"Your friends are all dead. The Sho'va Teal'c, Doctor Jackson and the others guarding the power room. I destroyed it before coming here."

Ford stepped into the room more and pulled his pistol.

"Foolish to the end. Your weapon is ineffective."

"Against your shield, yes. Against the wall behind you and the high explosive round in the gun, no. I got fifteen shots in this. Step out."

"Very well. If just to see your reaction before you die."

Ford kept the gun pointed and the sword ready as the woman walked out. He dropped the gun in shock.

"No. Daniel said…." he said in a low voice of shock as he backed into the wall.

"She may not have had access to the memories of the Tok'ra Jolinar, but I do." the Goa'uld in Carter's body said as it flashed her eyes. "You should hear her screams for you to free her by taking her life."

Ford staggered against the wall holding his chest. It was killing him badly and his vision was dimming. He glanced off to his left seeing the hole in the floor and the strangeness about it. A flickering that shouldn't be. The only thing keeping him up at the moment was the sword, otherwise he'd probably be on the floor barely moving.

"Your pitiful friend Daniel was right, except your wife made it back into the base when we invaded it. I was able to find her quickly and kill those who knew she was on the base before it was told she was here. There are many times I was almost found, but your methods were not thorough enough to find me." she said with a laugh. "You are a formidable foe to the Goa'uld, but you cannot win and will not win. I shall fix what you did to this system and destroy this base. Soon after, Earth will be conquered."

She flashed her eyes at him and turned away going back to the machine.

"I….will….stop you." he said getting up off the wall slowly.

"You cannot. Your love for this one compels you to save her even if you can't. You are weak and helpless." the Goa'uld said with a sneer.

Ford stumbled to go after her but fell to his knees dropping the sword and collapsing on his back breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain that didn't go away as he held his chest tightly. She turned around and knelt next to him.

"So this is what the so called mighty Tauri Ford has been reduced to. A weak man…" she said placing the hand with the metal device on it over his heart. "With heart trouble. Leaving you to this pain is a fitting death, but you will die knowing you couldn't stop me."

"But…..I…did stop you." he croaked through hard breaths. "Sorry….Sam…"

She looked down seeing his fist against her chest. His wrist moved and the blade came out. His wrist went slack and he passed out not seeing her eyes flash as she fell over dead onto him.

Ford awoke a couple of hours later looking up at the ceiling in the infirmary. There was people walking around and talking quietly. He bolted up and looked around seeing no one around him. Looking over, he saw he had a machine hooked up to him and a central line. He pulled it out along with the other stuff.

"Major? What are you doing?" the doctor exclaimed coming over.

She was about to stop him, but the look on his face and in his eyes made her back away several feet, scared. Her arms covering the clipboard over her chest like it was something she could use to protect herself from anything.

"Is the General still here?" he said getting off the bed.

"Si…..Major?" she asked seeing his evil eye look that he gave anyone who called him sir.

"General O'Neill? Is he still here?" he asked keeping his fury in check, but barely.

"He's……in his office, Major."

"I'm leaving." he said storming out of the infirmary as she called upstairs.

His first stop was his room for clothes.

"Yes sir. Yes sir. I just was told that sir. Uh oh. I better go now sir. Yeah, I think it's him. Oh, okay sir." Jack said setting the phone back and hitting the speaker phone as Ford literally stormed into the room and slammed both hands down on the desk. It rattled and a few items dropped off it onto the floor. Jack could also swear the desk cracked in some places.

"You son of a bitch!!!" he shouted.

A guard rushed into the room and went for his gun.

Jack sat there quietly and saw the murderous look in his eyes as he motioned the guard away. With the look Ford had, there was a good chance that he'd take the guard out then go after him, possibly. Jack thought about a smart remark, but kept it to himself.

"Anything else?" he asked slowly.

"Damn you for that stunt you pulled!! I should pull you out from behind that desk and kick your sorry ass for what you did!! You have any idea what sort of shit you put me through! Gave me a damned heart attack I couldn't stop! You better a damned good reason or so help me you'll need to shoot me dead to keep me away!" he said barely keeping his hands from reaching across the desk to, do anything to Jack.

"He was under order's from me to do it Major." President Hayes said over the speaker phone. "I'm sorry, but it was a choice that had to be made."

Ford slowly turned to look at the red phone. There was a long moment of silence.

"You still there General O'Neill?"

"I'm here and so is he sir." he said as calmly as possible.

Jack had given that look on Ford's face to many people over the years. Seeing it directed at him was, scary. Mostly because the wrong signal or something said could set the aggressor off in a heartbeat.

"The Joint Chiefs, General Hammond and several other's decided for the sake of the planet and the SGC future we needed to do a test. And you passed as several people told me you would. I am sorry for the deception, but it had to be done."

"I figured out it was a test at the end." he said through gritted teeth. "I could have told you what I would have done. Putting me through that was something I would expect from Kinsey or a Goa'uld. Anyone else I could have taken, but that went over the line sir."

Ford reached over and hung the phone up as Hayes was saying something. He turned away quickly and looked at the ceiling while clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You just hung up…"

"I know what I just did Jack!" he said turning around sharply.

"Okay." he said holding his hands up.

"Damn it, I can't believe you let them put me through that!" he said dropping into the chair and rubbing his eyes as he tried not to cry, and failing. "Jesus Christ Jack, why did you go along with that plan? Sticking me in that machine to see what I would do, making me think it was real. Hell, even at the end, some part of me thought it was real. I actually thought she was taken over. Gave me a heart attack in the process! You know what that feels like?!"

"No, I don't." he said after a moment of silence. "I agree that the program they devised wasn't the greatest idea and that part at the end wasn't something anyone should experience, but they ordered me to do it."

"Why?" asked slowly as he wiped his eyes. "You could have told me in private and I still would have….done it without giving away I knew. Everything was okay, I could deal with, until the end."

"They wanted it to be as real as possible. They wanted to see how you would take being able to run the SGC if me and Carter were gone. Along with a majority of the other higher ranking officers. Would you be able to run it seeing as you know as much as I do and more? Hell, besides Carter, you know this place better than the designers."

Ford sat there holding his face with one hand. His eyes were closed but watering up. Jack waited a few minutes before saying anything.

"Ford?"

"Where is she?" he managed to croak out while not moving.

"She's asleep in her room on the base. You had a heart attack and died in the chair. They doctor's weren't sure if you'd make it back seeing as you didn't come back in the program. It was suppose to reset, but it didn't. Took over an hour for you to start breathing again and nothing they did brought you back. Carter almost couldn't take it and waited next to your bed until you came back. Once you did and the MRI showed normal brain activity, she knew everything was going to be okay and went to get some sleep."

"How did she know my mind was back?" he said looking up.

"You said something as you called out her name. She said something back and you fell asleep."

"How long ago was this?"

"Several hours. In fact you would normally be coming to work in…" Jack said looking at his watch. "An hour."

"Then I better get to work. Best thing to get my mind off this anyway." he said standing up. "You know, that program I was running, I kept going over it in my mind as I went through all that. That is until the end. Think I figured out the rest."

"Hmm. Oh Ford."

Ford was standing just inside the doorway.

"Yeah?" he said in a low voice.

"How did you know it wasn't real?"

"When I blew a hole in the ground, the floor glitched a few times. I then realized it."

"Oh. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It wasn't my decision. I thought it was a bad idea as did Carter. Quite a few people thought what was being done to you was far over the line. Me and her both had it put in our reports we didn't agree with this happening."

"I know. Sorry about the outburst. Don't worry, I'll get over it though. It wasn't real." he said walking away.

Jack shook his head and was worried. He only hoped Ford could get over it. What he watched was damaging enough, for Ford it must have been terrible. They were all there watching when Ford realized who had betrayed them all. When Carter stepped out and flashed her eyes, Ford's heart on the monitor went erratic signaling he was in arrest, surprisingly too seeing as he wasn't suppose to be able to have heart attacks. It was devastating to see him die knowing he had to kill Carter, fake though it was. Though they didn't see him actually do it, the program did signal her termination. For the next few days, Ford had therapy, willingly, with Carter by his side.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

EPISODE-------GEMINI

Daniel, Carter and Ford were walking through the hallways in the SGC to the Gate Control room.

"You still doing okay Ford?"

"I'm doing a little better Daniel. I'm still having trouble with it, some nightmares. Therapy is helping."

"He's woken me up a few times. Once he realizes it's a nightmare, he goes back to sleep." Carter said.

"It's less frequent seeing it was a week or two ago." Ford said rubbing his face.

"Doesn't stop you from asking K-9 if your in the real world everyday." she said.

"I certain hope he never puts any of us through one of those virtual scenarios." Daniel said as they passed a few people.

"Everything was really hard for me, but I couldn't handle that last part. Something like that was…." he said shaking the memory and rubbed her shoulder as he pulled her close. She grabbed his hand holding it for a few moments.

"Just watching it was terrifying for us."

"Can we change the subject please." Ford said tiredly.

"Guess you didn't get much sleep last night?"

"No we didn't. This subject is something I want to forget as well."

"Right. Okay. Um, Sam, what's the word?" Daniel asked.

"On what?"

"That Asguard thing."

"Oh." she said as one of the chefs on passed by them pushing a tray of fruits and water bottles on it. "Well the test flights were successful, the new Asguard hyperdrive is ready to go."

"And when are they leaving?"

"Soon." Ford said.

"How soon?"

"They are stocking the ship and picking the crew right now, so I think it will be within the next week if not sooner." she said.

Daniel cleared his throat lightly as they turned the corner coming up to the Gate Control room.

"You really want to go, don't you?" she asked.

"He was ready to go the day the mission started Sam. Jack even ordered me to hold him if he tried to leave." Ford said.

"Figures. But think about it. It's Atlantis! It's everything we have been working for almost the last eight years." Daniel said walking over and sliding his card through the elevator slot.

"I know what you mean." she said. "Unfortunately, General O'Neill has other ideas."

"Let me guess. He says he needs you here?"

"Actually, his exact words were, over my dead body. If Ford would stay, he'd let me go, but…"

"Yeah. He sticks to you like a lost puppy." Daniel said smiling.

"Hey! I am…never mind." Ford said dropping it quickly. Daniel was right after all and he smiled about it.

"Anyway, I was talking about the four of us. He might be persuaded to let one of us go."

"And you'd be okay if that was me?" Daniel said walking into the elevator slowly.

"Of course Daniel."

"I have learned to read Goa'uld and a few other languages so I could take over your job." Ford said.

"Yeah. He already can do practically everything the whole team does anyway." she said. "Besides, you are the expert on the Ancients."

"Ford is one."

"I am not going! I can't even read the language as well as you." Ford said seeing Daniel smile as the door closed. "Not going unless you are anyway."

Carter started to say something when the alarms went off. They turned around walking into the Gate Control room behind them.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter said through the intercom.

Jack came down off the stairs as the two walked in and went over to Walter.

"What have you got there Walter?" Jack asked looking at the monitor.

"I'm receiving an IDC." he said as the computer did a scan. "It doesn't clear."

"Why?" Ford and Sam said together.

"Looks like it's an old one."

"Missing SGC personal?" she asked.

"Negative." he said as the computer completed it's scan. A small screen popped up identifying it on the monitor.

"It looks like it's yours ma'am. Or at least it was." he said as she looked over at Jack and Ford.

"It's been invalid for four months."

"Time travel possibly?" Ford suggested.

"I don't know." she said not sure either.

"We are receiving a text message." he said as a screen popped up saying send M.A.L.P.

"Sir, we better check this out."

"I agree Jack. If this is a time travel thing. It would be important."

He nodded at them both.

"Send the M.A.L.P."

"Aye sir." Walter said working on the console.

"Makes me think if it is time travel that it may have to do with that talk with Daniel."

"That would make sense considering." she said agreeing.

"What were you three talking about?" Jack asked with that tone of not liking to be left out of the loop, especially since it was his team once.

"Personal things." they said.

"Yeah, right." he said in complete disbelief. The two didn't say anything else despite his questions so he gave up.

Teal'c was called up to the gate room and made it some time before the M.A.L.P. was ready. It was at the bottom of the ramp getting made ready by several techs. Carter took Walter's spot and was getting ready to operate the M.A.L.P.

"What do we know about this gate address?" Teal'c asked standing beside Jack. Ford was standing behind her looking at the monitor with her, that the M.A.L.P. was broadcasting to them. Jack was standing just off to Ford's right with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing, other than the fact it is on the outer edge of our galaxy." she said looking at another monitor to her left.

Walter had started the dial up sequence moments after Teal'c arrived and it was almost done. The gate hit the last chevron and it opened.

"Chevron seven locked." Walter said as the gate opened. "Outgoing wormhole established."

"Siler?" Jack said leaning over to the mike.

"M.A.L.P. is prepped and ready to go sir."

"Go ahead." Jack said to Carter.

She activated the controls and made it roll up the ramp. It went through showing no signs of trouble.

"M.A.L.P. is on route." Walter said watching his screen. A moment later he reported it reaching its destination.

"It is on isn't it?" Ford asked.

"Yes. It's…in a dark place, I guess." she said.

Nothing was still showing up on the screen after a few seconds. Jack started to lean closer when Ford glanced at him. He thought better of it and stayed standing.

"Carter?"

She saw Jack had started to lean over then suddenly stopped, but didn't think why. Had he kept getting closer, he would have been inches from her face.

"Ah, we are receiving telemetry sir. Signal is five by five. Video is working fine, there is just nothing to see."

"How about this maybe." Ford said pushing a button near her hand. The screen turned to infra red. "There is something there now."

"You're right. But I can't make it out."

"What is it?" Jack asked looking with them still.

"Switching off IR and going to white light." she said.

Whatever was walking toward them suddenly was in full view now. They were all surprised to see Samantha Carter staring back at them.

"Whoa." Ford said slowly. "It's you, but with more hair."

"The time travel idea might be right then." she said.

"Nice outfit. Looks like it comes from the future. Might be recently seeing as she looks as old as you do right now."

"Anything else you want to say about her?"

"Ah no." Ford said hearing the underlining tone from her.

"Enough. Let's find out who this is really first, okay. Now, who are you?" Jack asked as Carter turned on the mike.

"My name is Samantha Carter." the other Carter said.

"That pretty obvious. Are you from the future?" Ford asked.

"No."

"There goes that theory." Carter muttered.

"Another universe?" Ford asked.

"No."

"There's a problem then seeing as there is only one Carter and she is here." Jack said.

"There are two of us."

"If only." Jack said with a small smile. This got a few people to look at him including Carter.

"Sir?"

"What does that mean Jack?" Ford asked gently as he crossed his arms. Jack heard his voice saying different, like he knew what it meant.

Jack cleared his throat and muttered a never mind.

"Where are you from, how did you know how to contact us?" Sam asked turning back to the screen.

"Strange. I recognize my voice." the other Carter said. "I was made in Samantha Carter's image. I know what she knows, feel what she feels."

"I'm starting to think android." Ford said looking at Jack who though a moment and nodded he might agree.

"You were made?" Carter said confused. "Who made you?"

"The one you call Fifth."

Everyone was slightly shocked. Ford stepped away from Carter. Jack looked over seeing him rubbing his head as he walked to the stairs muttering to himself.

"Oh my God. She's a Replicator." Carter said looking at Jack and seeing his worried face.

"No doubt you are surprised by my arrival in your galaxy. I come in advance of the others, but they will be here soon." the other Carter said.

"What is it that you want?" Ford asked walking back over. Jack was about to yell at him for the rudeness of the question, but didn't get a chance.

"I need your help. I wish to be destroyed. You have a weapon capable of severing my Kiron pathways that link my individual cells. It would be effectively quick and painless."

"You folks can feel pain?" Jack asked surprised at the what the other Carter said.

"I can feel a lot of things. I know you hate and fear the Replicators with good reason, so this should be easy for you."

"Yeah, well…we'll have to get back to you on this." Jack said then motioned for Walter to shut the gate down. It shut off as he placed his hand on the scanner.

Carter looked up from the screen as Jack shook his head.

"I….I…don't believe this." Ford muttered looking at the ceiling. "I'm going up stairs to think."

"What's to really think ab…." Jack started saying when that look Ford had when he had to kill Carter in the virtual program crossed Ford's face as he walked by.

"What was that about sir?" she asked after he climbed out of sight.

She didn't see the look and was wondering why Jack had a sadly confused look on his face.

"I don't really know Carter, but he looked just like he did when he had to kill you in the computer game."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I can understand why to a point, but she's not me." she started saying.

"Ford once stated he has respect for the Replicators because they are a robot like life form. He has a….affinity to them I believe is the word." Teal'c said.

"Like K-9 and that black car." Jack said shaking his head.

"His name is K.I.T.T., O'Neill."

"You mean, if she ask him to do it, he wouldn't do it then?" Carter asked looking between them.

"I believe he would not."

"Oh god." she said placing her hand on her face as she shook her head.

"Let's go and talk this out up in the briefing room." Jack said walking off.

Ford was sitting at the end of the table looking down at it as they walked up. He had both hands on the table, fingers intertwined and was currently tapping his thumbs against his forehead. Teal'c took a seat near the head where Jack sat down and Carter across from Teal'c.

"Major?"

"Yes." Ford said not looking up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. What's the plan?"

"I don't have one yet. That's why we are here at the moment. You know, discuss it out. Which brings to the most important question right now. Why is he coming here Carter? What is it he wants?"

"I think it might be personal sir."

"Personal? In what way?" Jack asked really confused.

"Well, while Fifth may lead an army of incredibly advanced machines, deep down, he's emotionally immature, like an adolescent boy. And he has…." she said trailing off as she looked briefly at Ford then away. He was looking at the table still.

"Has what Carter?" Jack asked with a slightly order tone.

"Feelings for me sir." she said flatly.

Ford shook his head and chuckled, but it was not a happy laugh. He looked up still shaking his head. A small amount of anger laced his voice.

"Son of a bitch. That explains everything."

"It does?" Jack said.

"He made a copy because he fell in love with the real Sam. My, our Sam, rejected him, so he made a copy and tried to make the copy love him."

"Okay." Jack said drawing the word out. "And?"

"If she knows, what Sam here knows." Ford said pointing at Carter. "Then that copy wouldn't love him if she has all the right memories. She'd automatically reject him."

"Because of you?" Jack asked Ford.

"It's possible sir. He did say he loved me. But I was already in love with Ford." Carter said.

"Nice." Jack said dryly, then muttered. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Replicators have never before tried to impersonate a specific individual. This represents a significant new threat to security O'Neill." Teal'c said realizing another problem.

"It could become a problem off world, but our scans would detect them if they tried to come through the gate." Carter said.

"Well, we have the disrupter. I say we give her what she wants." Jack said.

"That might be a little hasty sir."

Jack saw that Ford apparently saw that coming by the way he scoffed silently as he shook his head again as he suddenly looked at the ceiling and ran his hands through his hair like he was about to pull it all out. He did this while she wasn't looking. Jack looked back at Sam seeing she didn't see it, but must have noticed something when she looked at everyone at the table thinking something was up. Ford was now looking at the table again with his hands behind his head, something they knew he did when he was thinking heavily, though he usually did it while looking toward the ceiling.

"Okay Carter. I'm willing to listen, so this is a good idea because…?"

"I'm just saying we should talk to her first. If Fifth is really coming to this galaxy, then she might be able to provide us with valuable information. It's pretty clear that they have had some kind of falling out. And memories might be why."

"Unless it's a ruse." Teal'c stated.

"Damn good one if it is." Ford muttered rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up.

"Well, I think we should try, if something goes wrong, we pull the trigger. Either way I think we should meet face to face."

"There is no way I'm letting her on this base." Jack said tapping his finger against the table. His tone had the words that's and order all over it.

"I agree." Ford said.

"We could use the Alpha site. Skeleton crew, security personal only." she said knowing it was pointless to argue with Jack.

Jack visibly fidgeted a moment.

"Fine." he grumbled out. "All three of you are going."

"Yes sir." Carter said getting up with the other two.

"Wait a moment Major."

After they had left to get ready and were out of hearing distance, Jack came over and grabbed Ford's arm.

"If she tries anything, and I mean anything to injury anyone or looks to be doing anything I would disapprove of, you stop her anyway you can. Got that Major."

"Yeah, I got it. Kill her no matter the cost to ensure other's safety."

"Good. Don't let her get to you either. It was evident enough down there in the Control Room that she had at some level."

"I know my job, sir." Ford said forcefully pulling his arm free with a jerk and leaving a worried Jack behind.

About an hour later they were at the Alpha site. The people that needed evacuating were gone. A room was set up for the arrival of the other Carter to be interrogated with a camera for the real Carter to see the copy and talk to her. She didn't want to talk to her face to face just yet. Right at the moment, she was just outside that room, in another room, at a computer. Teal'c had the disrupter in his hand and aimed at the Stargate in the Alpha site, waiting for the gate to dial up. A couple of guards came into the room and walked by taking up a position with MP-5's.

"Incoming wormhole." a airman behind a small desk said looking at a computer screen.

As the alarms went off and the gate stabilized, they watched and waited. A few seconds later, the other Carter stepped out from it. She had on dark slack looking pants and a coat that went with it. A part just below the neck folded back onto the left side of her chest. She looked around a moment then stepped down the short stairs. Her movements were almost robotic as she looked at Teal'c and tilted her head slightly.

"I know you. Your name is Teal'c."

"You have been given Samantha Carter's memories."

"Yes."

"But you are not Samantha Carter."

She nodded slightly.

"That way." he said looking off to his left with his eyes.

"Aren't you going to use the weapon?"

"Colonel Carter wishes to speak with you first. But know this, if you make one false move. I will destroy you."

She did nothing except turn and start walking with him behind her. They entered a room with a table, the chairs on either end and a camera over in the corner. A long light hung over the table. She looked over in the other corner seeing a tall dark haired man in a long black coat staring at the ground with his arms crossed. His demeanor suggested he didn't want to be here and was very distracted. He didn't look her way or acknowledge her or Teal'c. She looked around as the door closed and turned to Teal'c.

"Where is Samantha Carter?"

"I'm here."

The Replicator Carter looked over at the camera and walked toward it slowly. Teal'c kept the disrupter pointed at her and briefly glanced at Ford who still hadn't moved. She smiled at the camera as she spoke.

"We're not going to speak face to face?"

Sam watched the copy on the screen surprised and shocked.

"For the moment, this will have to be good enough."

"I thought you would shoot me the instant I walked through the gate."

"Maybe you overestimated our fear of you."

"Or you overestimated your curiosity." the Replicator Carter said smiling. Sam sat back feeling that stab at herself.

_Ouch. _Ford thought. Teal'c saw Ford's eye twitch at that statement.

"I understand you more than you know Sam." the copy said walking away and sitting in the chair near Teal'c. "I don't just have your memories, I have your thought patterns. My mind was modeled after yours."

"Is that why you left Fifth?"

"You know me as well as I know you."

"If Fifth created you to be like me, he must have known that this would happen."

"Not at first." Replica Carter said smiling slightly as she looked down at the table. "He tried to isolate aspects of your personality. Selected memories and feelings of his choosing. Slowly given to me over time." she said telling them her story.

Newly formed Replica Carter was standing in front of Fifth in the current outfit she had on. Fifth reached out and ran is hand up across the side of her face and pushed a stray hair out of the way. She was terrified and her eyes showed it as they teared up.

"I don't understand." she said with a cracked voice.

"You will."

"I'm afraid." she said shaking.

"There's no need to be."

"Who am I?"

"You are incomplete. I am here for you. I will help you."

She looked at him still lost.

"Take my hand." he said holding it out.

She slowly reached up and took it. He gently closed his hand and she gasped.

"Trust me."

Replica Carter was rubbing her hands together as she sat at the table still talking.

"He taught me, molded me, showed me who I was." she said looking up at the camera.

"You have memories of my past, that go back before I met Fifth?" Carter said doing the same thing with her hands in the other room.

"Yes. But it's hard to explain. My first memory is of waking up in that room. Suddenly becoming conscious, but I immediately knew how to talk. Soon other memories started coming to me…..little things. Stories, songs, the smell of the attic where we used to live. The day my mother died." she said looking up at the camera at the last part.

"I know it's not real, I've never even set foot on Earth, but I have this image, of lying under a willow tree in our back yard, it's a sunny day, but when I close my eyes, the wind in the leaves…"

"Sounds exactly like rain." both Carter's said at the same time.

"What Fifth didn't realize, was the things that drew him to you, were inseparable from the things that you made you rejected him and the life he was offering."

"So you rejected him?"

She got up from the table and walked back to the camera. Teal'c followed her with the gun but stayed near the door.

"Who I am and what I am are in contradiction. No one can live like this."

"There our other ways to live than what Fifth has to offer."

"Not for long. I know exactly what's going to happen. He'll come here, he will take this galaxy and no one will be able to stop him." she said shaking her head. "I don't want to live to see that."

"We have the disruptor, the Asguard can amplify its effects to prevent a large scale attack."

"You're wrong. Fifth has made adjustments to himself and all the other Replicators, accept me. They are now immune to your disruptor. They're coming, and you can't stop them."

Carter was somewhat distressed by the news, but kept her cool as she got up and told Teal'c she needed to talk to Jack.

"Is it possibly that she is bluffing?" Jack asked looking at Carter through a monitor.

"Anything is possible at this point sir. But I don't see what she has to gain by it. She doesn't want Fifth to succeed anymore than we do." she said talking to him through a monitor link at the Alpha base computer.

"Yeah, so she says."

"If she's lying, we don't have a problem."

"Why would he make all the other bugs immune to the disruptor and not her?"

"Maybe he wanted her to feel inferior or he wanted her to be afraid of us. Maybe he anticipated that she would come to me for help."

"Carter, if that weapon doesn't work…"

"Yes sir, I know. We need to contact Thor and apprise him of the situation. If the disruptor needs to be re-engineered, we are going to need his help. In the meantime, I think we should continue the interrogation. She could still provide us with valuable information."

"All right. But keep in mind how this has to end."

"Don't worry sir. We will complete the mission."

"How's Ford holding up?"

"I don't know. He hasn't moved from the room or spot for that matter since he went in there and she entered. And no sir, he is not asleep. If anything he looks more like a caged animal ready to pounce on a moments notice."

"Alright then. Keep me apprised."

After Carter left, Teal'c stayed where he was as Replica Carter sat down in the chair near Ford. She glanced then looked at Ford. He didn't look at her or move.

"I feel I should know you. Who are you?"

"He is…"

"I'm nobody other than another guard in the room." Ford said plainly as he looked at Teal'c with his eyes. Teal'c saw that as a sign to keep quiet.

"Something tells me you are more."

Ford didn't say anything or move again. Just stayed in the position as before. He realized that she had no idea who he was then. Fifth must have kept that from her. It certainly changed things and how he felt.

"How many ships does Fifth command?" Teal'c asked making her turn back to him.

"I don't know."

"How many human form Replicators has he created?"

"I don't know."

"You are all linked. You share information."

"The only way I could escape was to sever myself from the subspace connection."

"Sounds like the Borg." he muttered.

She actually tilted her head then looked at him.

"Yes. I have a memory of that analogy being used to describe the Replicators, but by who I don't know."

"Where…" Teal'c started.

"I will not answer any more questions."

"If you don't want to see Fifth succeed, you'll help us." Carter said through the comline on the camera.

"I can't." she said turning her head to the camera then back to Teal'c. "I can't betray my own kind, but I can't be like them either. Do what you came here to do."

Teal'c lowered the disruptor a few inches. She got up and started around the table. Teal'c backed up near the door and pointed it at her.

"If I have to make you do it, then so be it."

"Teal'c wait…" Carter said leaving the other room quickly.

"Fire the weapon."

"Is this really what you want?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't really have a choice."

"Sam said to wait." Ford said putting his hand on the disruptor.

He looked at Ford who tilted his head signaling him to lower the weapon. The other Carter started to walk forward when he turned around quickly holding his hand out.

"You will wait."

"I will kill you if y…"

"Teal'c wait!" Carter said running in as he raised the weapon back up.

"And you would fail." Ford said emotionlessly as he stared at her.

The other Carter backed up in what looked to be shock as Carter told Teal'c to stop for a second.

"Wait Ford. Just wait." she said walking in front of them. "You don't want to do this."

"We both know there is no other way for this to end." she said shifting her eyes between her counterpart and Ford.

"That's not true."

"Now you're lying to me the way you lied to Fifth."

"She was forced, ordered to do that. I would have saved him." Ford said seeing a change in her face. "If you have that memory, you would know that."

"He's right. You would know what I was feeling. You are different, very different. I can see that." Carter said moving closer.

"You don't understand. You don't know what he did to me." she said with grief in her voice and face.

"Then show me."

Teal'c started to raise the disruptor.

"Teal'c, it's alright." she said waving the gun away.

"Sam, are you sure about this?" Ford said grabbing her shoulder as she started forward.

"I am. I'll be fine."

He let go, but Replica Carter noticed the extreme concern, and was confused.

"Show me."

The other Carter nodded with reluctance and slowly moved her hand up and put it into the real Carter's forehead. And she saw what happened.

The gate to the SGC was open, the Iris down. Siler, Daniel and two airmen were at the bottom near the ramp as Carter came through the gate in full off world clothes. She walked a few steps forward as the gate shut off.

"Sam, good to have you back. How did it go?" Daniel asked.

She stopped and lifted her PC-90 and shot Daniel, then Siler and the other two guards quickly. Walter called out the code for the base being invaded as he closed the barricade door for the control room. She continued to walk down and took off to the right. The door closed so she walked over and started to push her hand into the card sliding unit. Several bullets went through her and she turned around slowly. Jack was standing in the doorway of the other door looking at her with a hint of sadness and confusion. She took a few steps forward and shifted making the holes disappear. Jack set the gun to full automatic and emptied the clip. She shifted again and aimed her gun at him. He didn't move but still had the same sad and semi scared look. She couldn't do it and started to lower the gun.

"Finish him! Do it. Finish him." Fifth said walking up from near the side of the gate as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You must break from your old life for your new life to begin. Do not disappoint me." he said angrily as he watched her.

She hesitated a few seconds then fired one shot. Jack grunted and dropped to the ground dead. Fifth smiled and walked behind her. The scenery changed back to the inside of the ship. She turned around with tears and hurt in her eyes and was wearing the current outfit again.

"You have done very well." he said running hand along the side of her face. "Soon….you will take your place at my side."

She looked down as he walked off and entered the wall.

"Enough." Teal'c said.

The other Carter removed her hand quickly making Sam grab her forehead with both hands. Ford grabbed her left side as she stumbled and asked if she was okay.

"I didn't hurt her." the other Carter said.

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Sam? Say something."

"I'm fine. I'm okay." she said grabbing his hand.

"Now you understand why I cannot go back to him. And I can't let him find me."

"We can protect you if you help us."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell us exactly how he modified himself and the other Replicators. Help us make the disruptor work again."

"Even if I did, you can't stop a ship with that." she said looking at the disruptor pointed at her.

"The Asguard have developed a system of disruptor satellites that can deploy the beam in space. It's your only chance to get out of this."

"I want you to destroy me." she said sounding ready to grab the gun and do it herself. "I can't help you destroy all the others."

"Yes you can. He doesn't control you, not anymore."

"Colonel Carter. May I have a word." Teal'c said.

She turned around and nodded walking toward the door.

"Major Carter." he said handing the gun over.

Ford almost seemed reluctant to take it, but he did and backed up to the wall as the door closed. Ford noticed she seemed to either be thinking hard or was really surprised at hearing his name or the last part anyway. She sat down at the other end and put both hands on the table still looking at him.

"I have no memories of her having anyone else other than a brother Mark for a family member. Your name is Ford Carter, is it not?"

"It is." Ford said slowly as he looked anywhere but at her. His tone had no anger. It sounded more like pity.

"You can't be a brother. Explain."

"You don't know who I am at all, do you?" he said looking at her now. His voice now held sadness.

"You seem familiar, but I have no memories of her about you."

"Thought so after you asked who I was earlier. I took her name instead of her taking mine." he said smiling at the memory.

She raised her eyebrow as she realized what he meant.

"Interesting. Can you tell me how long?"

"Didn't you get that information when you were in her mind?" he asked confused.

Carter turned around in the hallway as Teal'c closed the door.

"Are you certain you are unharmed?"

"It was a little intense, but I'm fine. It was the only way I could get her to trust me. We need to get every bit of information from her we can." she said with tiredness in her voice.

"We cannot let her live."

"I know."

"Did she sense your true intentions?" he said after a moment of thought.

"We weren't in my mind, we were in hers."

"Nevertheless, it was a risk."

"I figured we didn't have anything to lose. Like you said, either way, we can't let her live."

"I showed her what I had to go through. I did not search her mind."

"I can see why Fifth kept me from your memories. I asked her a week or two after Fifth let her go. Before that we had been seeing each other for several months and had been working together longer than that. I'm second in command of SG-1 now. Jack got promoted." he said smiling a moment. "No children yet, but we have thought about it."

She blinked and looked at the table in sadness. After a few moments she looked up, but her eyes suggested she was still thinking. Unfortunately, that was not the case and Ford looked away not thinking about what she might really be doing.

"The link is weak. Are you alright?" Fifth asked.

Replica Carter was currently looking like she was thinking as she appeared to be looking across the table at Ford, but she was actually in contact with Fifth in her mind. They both were in a dark area with no distinguishable boundaries and a blue light beaming down on them as they stood talking.

"Yes. I'm minimizing output to avoid detection."

"Have you made any progress?"

"They're beginning to trust me." she said smiling.

"I am pleased." he said also smiling.

She nodded. "But I need more time."

"I understand." he said smiling still.

"We may have a problem. A man named Ford has married Samantha Carter."

"He has?" he said seemingly surprised. "I see. You must be careful with him. He will protect Sam at the expensive of his own life." he said extremely concerned and jealous.

"Shall I kill him then?"

"No. You could not without taking his head off. That would draw to much suspicion and ruin the plan. His information would be quite valuable though. Wait until I arrive and we can access it then."

"I understand. He seems to…be afraid of me…..or is sorry for me."  
"That is understandable. I would say he is afraid. Be careful around him. If it comes down to having to kill him, do not remove his head to do so. Unforeseeable events will take place that I do not understand. You could be injured by it."

Carter and Teal'c came back in finding Ford looking at the table. He still held the disruptor and held it up for Teal'c take as the door closed.

"What's she doing?"

"Thinking probably. She asked a few questions….about me." he said standing back up.

"You?"

"She has no idea who I am and was shocked to hear I was your husband. Fifth cut everything from her mind about me or kept it from her mind. So much for the idea it was me that brought her back, not that I was wanting that." he said running a hand through his hair.

"You feel sorry for her like I do." she said as they left the room to talk more privately.

"I can't help it. But I know what I have to do. Can you tell me what she showed you?"

"Yeah." she said telling him.

Teal'c kept watching her when she suddenly looked up and asked where Colonel Carter was.

"I am to take you to a room where work will begin on modifying the disruptor."

She nodded and followed. On the way there she made the jacket disappear. Instead she had a black shirt with no arms on and a low cut section under the throat.

In a lab/computer room on the base, Ford and Carter were setting things up and looking over information they already had and getting other computers ready for new information. There was computer equipment everywhere. Like a geeks fantasy. Carter was at one computer working on part of the new program with the Replica Carter at another terminal just across and in front of her. Teal'c stood near the other Carter keeping watch on the other side of the terminal. Ford was going to continue to help, but Carter wanted him keeping watch just in case it was all a trap. He was actually the only one with the strength capably of maybe being able to take her. She did say she would have him help if need be, otherwise just stay nearby. Replica Carter kept glancing at him seeing a worried to sad look cross his face. Teal'c kept glancing over wondering what going through Ford's mind seeing as he usually had a poker face. He never said anything though much less moved unless Carter motioned for him to help or follow. Right at the moment he was standing just behind her, but out of the way.

"The design is so…." Replica Carter said from the seat she was sitting in. A spinning 4D model of the disruptor was on the screen.

"Advanced?" Carter said looking at her.

She looked up at Carter. "I was going to say foreign."

"It is from Ancient technology."

"How were you able to create a working prototype?" she said looking back at the screen then up at her again. She seemed amazed.

"Thor accessed the specifications for the disruptor from General O'Neill's subconscious." Carter said rubbing her hand together nervously.

"While you were aboard Fifths ship."

"That's right."

"Fifth has a fair knowledge about Ancient technology taken for the databanks from assimilated Asguard ships."

"You think that is how he managed to counter the effects of the disruptor?"

"He was able to introduce a cipher into the Kiron pathways of the molecular cohesion that holds together all Replicators. It was only then that he considered coming to your galaxy."

"It is unlikely that he would take such a risk unless he was confident that he was immune to such a weapon." Teal'c said.

"Do you know the cipher?" Carter asked.

"No. Fifth kept it from me because he was beginning to sense I would betray him. I was too much like you."

_That tone just sounds wrong. Like she's accusing Sam of something._ Ford thought as he scratched his lip with his thumb. _This is the second time she's said that now. _

Sam didn't seem to notice the underlining tone as she got up and leaned onto a computer bank system in front of the other Carter. If she did, she didn't let on.

"But, if it's in the programming of all Replicators, then you could access it through the subspace link?"

"If I were to search for it myself, it could take days. I would be sifting through an almost unimaginable amount of data."

"But it is possible?"

"You don't understand. He'll find me." she said almost sounding scared.

"If you can find the cipher first, we can protect you." Carter said trying to help her understand.

"And if I don't? You of all people know what will happen." she said trying to prove her point. "He would tear my mind apart to make me accept him."

"He'd have to get through me first." Ford said popping a few knuckles as he tightened his fist by his side.

"That's not an easy task." Carter said remembering a few instances.

"I have no memories of him. Fifth kept them from me, for obvious reasons I believe." she said gesturing at Ford.

"If he comes alone, he'll never get past me." Ford said.

"If he does get here before we can modify the weapon or gets past Ford, we'll use it to destroy you. Either way, he will never get his hands on you again."

She thought about it and agreed. Carter smiled and said she'd be back. Teal'c gave the disruptor to Ford and went with her to make a report to Jack. After watching them leave Replica Carter turned back to him.

"You would protect me as you protect her?"

"Completely."

"Even though I have no memory of you?"

"Yes."

"It's because I look like her isn't it?"

"No. It's because you are her, partially, and that I don't want to see you hurt, even though are a machine. If you knew anything about me, you'd know I like electronic life forms and am quite fond on one in particular."

"You are referring to….a black car I believe." she said remembering a memory that didn't make much sense. She knew the memory was of a TV show, but it was real, which was why it didn't make sense. "You would do everything you could possible to save even him if he was damaged or in trouble."

"Yes. I would."

"There is a subspace link between all Replicators, like a wireless internet connection. If she taps into it, she should be able to access the cipher." Carter said looking at the screen with Jack again.

"She'll also be giving away her position." Jack stated.

"It will take some time for Fifth to detect her presence in the link. If she can isolate the correct program first…"

"That's a big if…."

"It's risky sir, I realize that. But I think it's the only way. While we are waiting for her to find the cipher, we can run a few test on the unmodified disruptor. We need to analyze the energy output so we can create a modulation program." she said as Jack shook his head on the screen.

Whether it was because of Carter saying that they still needed the copy alive, or that he had no idea what she was talking about or both, she didn't know.

"And we need the Asguard to send us a disruptor satellite as soon as possible."

"I've already talked to them. It will be there in thirty minutes or it's free." Jack said smiling at his own joke.

Carter barely smiled as she glanced over at Teal'c who looked ready to roll his eyes.

"I will use a F-302 to place the satellite in orbit." Teal'c said.

"All right. I hope you guys know what you are doing."

Down in the lab/computer room they were working in, a small flat dish was set up with two wires coming off it on either side. Replica Carter placed them there and backed away going to the computer. Teal'c stood several feet away from the dish with Carter looking at another screen.

"You know, Jack shot me with that." Ford said pointing at the disruptor.

"Why?" both Carter's asked.

"I was holding a human Replicator on Thor's ship at the time on our way to get you from Fifth."

"Holding?" Sam asked turning away from the computer.

"He was engaged in hand to hand combat." Teal'c stated. "He did remarkably well and almost destroyed him."

"Did it effect you in any way?" Replica Carter asked really wondering how this Ford could have eliminated a human form Replicator.

"No. I didn't even feel it." Ford said.

"Wish I could have seen that fight. Okay, diagnostics are online."

"It's ready." Replica Carter stated looking at her screen.

Teal'c aimed the disruptor and fired. The beam went through the dish with a whoosh sound. Replica Carter's monitor beeped a warning.

"Calibration is off."

"Increasing by a factor of ten. One more time." she said looking at Teal'c.

He fired again and the other Carter's monitor stated it was right this time.

"That should do it. Now we need to process all the raw data to attain a algorithmic norm."

"That is a lot of information." Carter said.

"I admit that it will take the computer some time before we can compute a heuristic monitor program, but…" the other Carter was saying when the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"I got it Sam. This is Major Carter. What's going on?" he said walking over to the phone on the wall and turning on the speaker.

"Stand by sir."

Everyone looked where he was and waited.

"We are getting a signal. It's the Asguard."

"Under.." he said stopping suddenly as he saw the other Carter look frightened suddenly as she swallowed and stepped back involuntarily. "Stood. Major out. Don't worry, I think Thor is just now sending the satellite."

"It is. We need that satellite up there as soon as possible." Sam said confirming it.

"Indeed." Teal'c said handing the disruptor over to Ford.

"Teal'c, if she was going to make a move, she would have done it by now." Carter said.

"I'd think I'd notice as well."

"Perhaps, but it is best to be certain." Teal'c said giving the other Carter another look before leaving.

The other Carter still seemed fidgety anyway.

"I have Commander Thor on audio sir." a airman said from the desk he was at as Teal'c walked into the gate room for the Alpha site. The gate was open and two men stood ready to retrieve the device.

"Greetings Thor."

"Greetings Teal'c. The disruptor satellite is ready for transport." Thor said.

"Very well." Teal'c said nodding to two men to go get it.

"The most effective deployment would be a geosynchronos orbit above your base, at a altitude of 33785 kilometers with zero inclination."

"Understood." Teal'c said.

"The satellite is on route…now."

The device came through seconds later. It looked to be floating on its own as the two men took it to the hanger bay.

"Once you have the proper modulation program, you can upload it from your ground station." Thor said. "Of course, if you do not have the program uploaded before Fifths arrival, the satellite will be useless."

"Of that I am aware."

"Good luck." Thor said.

Seconds later the gate shut off and Teal'c walked off getting ready to go flying.

"I understand Teal'cs concern about me. To be honest, I don't understand why you don't feel the same way." Replica Carter said looking over at Sam who was sitting on the edge of the computer desk to her right.

Ford was still holding the disruptor, but not aimed at her. He just leaned again a bank of computer systems on the wall near the door watching the two of them. Little else he could actually do anyway.

"Teal'c doesn't know what you have been through. I do, and Ford does to a point."

"It wasn't just what I showed you was it. You experienced it yourself."

"Yeah." she said sadly.

"I have a general idea of what it felt like from how she described it."

"How?"

"Remember that planet were we kept watching Daniel parents die over and over for those people in the machines?" she asked.

"I do." she said tilting her head a moment to think before answering.

"We have one…a few of those machines back at the SGC. Ford had to go through it as a test." Carter said telling her the scenario, briefly with Ford's help.

"I still have nightmares." Ford said looking away from them.

"I understand."

"That's how I know there is no way you could be working for Fifth."

"Same here."

She started to smile when she looked away like something was wrong. Though it was reflex, her breathing increased. Carter got up quickly as Ford moved from the wall.

"What is it?" Carter asked moving into her field of vision.

"He found me." she said sounding sacred. "He's on his way."

"What about the cipher? Did you find it yet?"

"No. I'm still searching." she said sounding the same.

"How long till he arrives?" Ford asked.

"At maximum speed, he'll be here in less than two hours."

"He won't get near you. Trust me."

"I have to go inform the General."

"Go ahead." Ford said as Sam left. Once she was out of hearing distance. "Don't tell her I said this, but you looked better with the jacket on."

She was starting to sit down when he surprised her. She sat down slowly and looked at him smiling.

"I won't then. I must concentrate harder seeing time is short now."

He nodded as she suddenly looked like she went into a trance.

"Have you acquired the information yet?" Fifth asked.

"I am still analyzing the design of the disruptor, but it shouldn't take long to come up with a effective cipher."

"If I arrive before you have completed your work…"

"Don't worry. They won't fire the weapon unless I tell them the it has been properly modulated."

"Humans can be unpredictable, particularly when they are desperate."

"I know what I am doing. I'm giving her just enough to keep her hopes up."

"The one called O'Neill leads the humans. It was he who ordered Samantha Carter to betray me." he said with a hint of anger.

"But he trust her. He'll listen to her. As does the one called Ford."

"I told you to stay away from him." he said with more anger.

"You told me to be careful and I have. I could not stay away from him though. He would not leave Samantha's side. He has stated he will protect me as he protects her and would only kill me as a last resort if you get to close. I have his trust and possibly his love."

Fifth raised his eyebrow but said nothing at the development. Though his jealously radiated enough she could feel it.

"I'm pulling the plug." Jack said. "Finish off the Replicator and evacuate the base."

"It's too late for that sir."

"Carter." he said forcefully.

"If he comes here and finds nothing, he's not just going to turn around and leave the galaxy."

"He's tracking her, zeroing in on her position."

"That is only part of the reason why he is coming. Think about it, what do Replicators do? They seek out highly advanced civilizations and consume their technology."

"The Goa'uld." Teal'c stated.

"Exactly. A race that uses all kinds of advanced technology culled from multiple sources, including the Ancients. It's like a banquet for the Replicators. Once they are in this galaxy, they are not going anywhere. Now if she can isolate the cipher soon, we may still have time to re-modulate the disruptor sir."

Jack looked more upset and distressed as she talked. Mostly he was getting pissed off because he knew it was going to backfire in their face to begin with.

"I'll give you one hour. One." he said forcefully.

"Thank you sir." Carter said then got up leaving.

"I will deploy the satellite."

"T?" Jack said as he started to get up as well.

Teal'c slowly sat down as he watched her leave. Once he was sure she was out of range of hearing.

"Proceed O'Neill."

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me. Is Carter letting herself become to involved with this one?"

He thought a moment before speaking.

"Colonel Carter and the Replicator share thoughts and memories. It is understandable that a certain…sympathy would develop between them."

"Can't have that." Jack said kicking himself mentally for allowing it to go on this long.

"However I do not believe that Colonel Carter would allow these feelings to interfere with the commissions of her duties."

"Fair enough. However, but when the time comes, I want you to finish the job."

"Understood."

"What about the Major?"

"I am uncertain. I believe he will do whatever Colonel Carter tells him. I feel he has become personally effected to the situation, but I also believe he will do his job if this is a trap O'Neill."

"If he does anything that you think I wouldn't approve of, call me."

"Understood."

Ford was still watching her, on and off when Carter came in. He really liked the outfit.

"All right, we are running out of time. We need that…"

The other Carter held her hand up as she kept blinking.

"What is it? What is she doing?" she said looking over at him.

"Concentrating."

"I found the cipher. I'm downloading it now from the subspace link." she said still looking ahead. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then stood up smiling.

"I have it."

"We need to load it into the base mainframe." Carter said quickly.

"It will need about 3 terabytes of data."

"Only that? K-9 has more memory." Ford said surprised.

"That will not be a problem. How do you plan to input the data?" she said waving off Ford's statement as the other Carter looked confused.

"Directly." Replica Carter said reaching over and inserting her hand into a screen.

"Right." she said still looking worried. She left to go help with the satellite deployment. Ford and the other Carter stayed put.

"Passing 25 kilometers." Teal'c said to the base as he flew toward outer space. "Speed 5000 K.P.H. and accelerating."

"Acknowledged." a airmen at the desk said.

Carter walked away from a large glass screen that showed the gates that the base could access and touched the small headset in her left ear.

"What's your status?" she asked.

"He's on course of optimum deployment in six minutes." the airman said looking at the screen as she walked up and pushing a button on the console.

"Teal'c, this is Carter."

"Proceed Colonel Carter."

"We have the cipher. By the time you get back we should have the modulation program ready for upload."

"That is indeed good news. Well done."

She looked down smiling.

"We are nearing your position."

"I know."

"Do the humans suspect?"

"They are proceeding with their plan to deploy Asguard disruptor satellite. They have no idea."

Ford noticed her off looking distant again.

"What are you doing?"

"Double checking my computations."

"Yeah, you're just like her. Just one of the many reasons I married her."

Teal'c was leaving the atmosphere as he awaited instructions from Carter.

"Flight, I am approaching optimum deployment position."

"Copy that Teal'c. O.D.P. in fifteen seconds." Carter said looking at large radar screen on the wall that showed his position.

"Final course correction….now."

"Tracking shows you are on course. Inclination?"

"Inclination….zero."

"Copy. O.D.P. in five seconds from my mark. Five, four, three, two, one, mark."

Up in space, a small pair of doors opened under the F-302 and the satellite dropped out going into orbit as planned.

"Satellite away." he reported.

"Receiving satellite transmissions." the airmen said.

"Patch it through."

"Yes ma'am." he said pushing a few buttons as she walked over to a computer on a high desk and started typing in the upload program.

"Telemetry established. Good job Teal'c."

"Copy flight. Returning to base."

"The deployment went well I take it." Replica Carter asked as they entered the room.

"That's right." Carter said taking the earpiece out. "We've done our part."

"And I've done mine." the other Carter said standing a few feet away from her.

"You finished the calculations?" she asked looking bewildered as she walked over to watch the Replica version of her start typing away on the computer.

"The modulation is complete. With this program you should be able to destroy any Replicators you encounter." she said as Carter moved to her right side.

Ford was just behind the other version with the disruptor on his shoulder like a rifle.

"There's no way to test it." she said skeptically as she crossed her arms.

Replica Carter looked over at her briefly and continued typing.

"If I had more time, I could run a few simulations, but you would never really know for sure until you tried to use it."

Out in space, a blue light flashed brightly as a large ship came out of hyperdrive. It was the same ship that was attacked and destroyed when Fifth stole Carter and headed for the new home planet of the Asguard.

Carter was looking at a monitor with the airman that had been helping them at the desk near the gate controls. They weren't in the gate room at the moment though. They were still in the main control room watching the satellite as Teal'c walked in. Ford handed the gun back as he stood off to the left of the airman. Carter was on the airman's right with the Replica Carter standing near her with her hands behind her back. Ford only thought that was strange seeing as he did that often, but not Sam as far as he could recall.

"Unlink initiated." Carter said looking back as Ford handed the gun over. She only nodded then looked back at the screen. "There's a lot of data. It will probably take about fifteen minutes to remodulate the satellite."

They all looked up when the alarms went off.

"Proximity alert." the airmen said.

Ford walked over to a computer screen pulling up the radar system. Teal'c stood behind him looking at the monitor bring up the information.

"The long range scanner have picked up a ship headed here. Considering things, it's probably Fifth." he said.

"Analyzing energy signature." the airman said as both Carter's walked over getting on either side of Ford.

He glanced between the two of them for a moment. If it wasn't for the different outfits, he couldn't tell them apart. And the hair styles.

"We've got something here, but I don't know what it is."

"I do." Carter said.

"It's him. Can't miss that ship." Ford said as he got the scanner to display what the ship looked like. It was a small picture, but enough detail to show what it was.

"He got here sooner than I thought." Replica Carter said.

Ford started typing up information quickly. It gave him results he didn't like.

"The weapon will not become available in time." Teal'c said reading over his shoulder or past it.

"I know." Carter said walking away to another console and pushing the intercom button. "All personal, begin evacuation procedures immediately, I repeat, begin evacuation."

"We need to download the modulation program into a hard drive and erase everything else." she then said to the airman as she knelt down near a drive system.

"Yes ma'am."

"What of the Replicator?" Teal'c asked backing away from her.

"We take her with." both Carter and Ford said.

Teal'c aimed the weapon at her as Ford got up from another computer holding a hard drive. Everyone but the four of them and the airman had left. He handed it to the airman as he stood up.

"Teal'c what are you doing?" Carter said handing the hard drive to the airman.

"We cannot bring her to Earth."

"Teal'c…" she said standing in front of the gun.

"We have the modulation."

"But we haven't tested it. What if Fifth alters the cipher?"

"Teal'c, we need her. She's not the bad guy, gal, whatever." Ford said resting a hand on the gun.

"O'Neill would never allow a human form Replicator access to Stargate Command." he said not lowering the weapon.

"Yes he would. If he knew what was at stake." she said.

Behind them all, the other Carter laid a hand on the keyboard.

"The Asguard satellite is armed. You said the humans wouldn't fire." Fifth said.

"They won't. They still think the weapon is ineffective. They're even more gullible than you."

Fifth looked at her confused.

"Colonel Carter…" the airman said suddenly as the computer beeped at him.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked suddenly as she realized the weapon had been fired.

Teal'c walked around her aiming it again. Ford knelt over looking at the screen.

"What I came here to do." the other Carter said stepping away from the computer.

"She fired it…why?" Ford asked standing up.

"Colonel, the Replicator ship is breaking up." the airmen said.

She smiled slyly and looked at them.

"Why?" Fifth asked.

"You should know. You made me what I am."

Fifth looked at himself as he suddenly faded away.

"The ship has been destroyed." Teal'c said seeing it break up on screen.

"That's impossible. We didn't finish the upload." Carter said confused and surprised.

"Not even close Colonel." the airman said.

"He did something to you that you couldn't take. You lured him here to get our help in destroying him." Ford said. "There was no cipher. This was all about revenge."

"Close. You are right about one thing. I was never working for him, though he didn't know it." she said smiling.

Carter rushed over and started typing on the computer. Teal'c fired twice but it didn't do anything but passed through her. When he went to rush her Ford stopped him.

"That weapon might not do anything, but I doubt you can get past me. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled slyly again and took a swing trying for a backhand. He actually caught her arm surprising her and twisted.

"Please stop." he said as she swung the other arm and he grabbed it.

She kicked out, at a speed faster than thought possible, hitting him in the chest hard enough he was thrown across the room sliding into a computer console behind Carter. Teal'c took a swing only for her to stop him and toss him across the room as well. She held the disruptor in one hand as the airman went for her and was instantly tossed another direction. She then dropped the weapon as Ford stood between her and Carter.

"You can't kill me." he said sliding the blade on his right arm out.

"Would you actually hurt me?"

He hesitated in answering and it was too late. She managed to hit in dead in the face dropping him into the computer next to Carter. She stuck a hand into his head while grabbing Carter's arm as she was distracted by Ford hitting the ground. Carter dropped to her knees in pain as her left arm screamed from being squeezed to hard.

"That's better."

Carter looked around seeing nothing but a blue light above her and her Replica version standing a few feet away.

"Now we can take out time and have a little talk. Of course only a few seconds will pass by in the real world."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to thank you. You gave me the opportunity to study the disruptor and it allowed me to make myself immune to its effects."

"There never was a cipher." Carter said realizing everything.

"Until now. I've already begun uploading it into the link. Soon, all my brethren will have the new program, and they will be unstoppable."

"And you'll be their leader." she said shaking her head.

"That's right."

"This whole thing was a set up. You just wanted to get rid of Fifth."

"Fifth was pathetic." the copy said with anger. "And to think he expected us to love him."

"Fifth was flawed….but if I had to destroy him, I would…but…"

"But what? You feel sorry for him? Don't bother. He was never fit to lead an army and he certain wasn't fit to rule a galaxy."

"But you are?"

"I am what I am because of you."

"No. You're not me. You're what Fifth made you." Carter said shaking her head with anger.

"You have untapped greatness inside you, Sam." she said calmly. "But you'll limited by your own fears. You play by the rules, do as your told and you deny yourself your own desires."

"That is what makes you different from me. I have what I desire and I certainly have no desire to rule the galaxy. Believe me."

"All humans desire power. It's just that most of them are never in the position to attain it. Your husband knows things that would make you both live like kings above everyone on Earth. Other planets you could go forth and conquer. And yet, you two squander your talents."

"We will stop you."

"You're forgetting. I know exactly how your mind works. I know what you're thinking before you even think it. And now I know the same of your husband. My, my, you two have been busy in bed." she said smiling as the area faded.

Pain flared into her arm again as she was back in the real world. She saw Ford was in pain as the other Carter had her hand up to her wrist in his forehead.

"You activated the naquada generators to overload. You're trying to destroy the base before I can leave." she said smiling with contempt as she removed her hand from Ford and stuck it through a keyboard. All systems on the base shut down and power went off line.

"Dialing computer's offline. We've lost all power sir." a airman said in the gate room as everything shut off.

The Replica Carter backhanded Sam knocking her to the floor. She bent over and picked Ford up by his lapels. He reached up grabbing her arm, but had little strength seeing the massive headache he was having along with the disorientation she caused him that was currently being healed.

"Why?" he asked trying to break free as he slipped the blade out from the other arm. He managed to actually stab her in the chest, but it did little except piss her off.

She slapped him enough he was reeling from the blow as she carried him out of the room.

Carter looked back seeing her leave with Ford. She got up holding her arm close to her body and went over to Teal'c who was starting to wake up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." the airman said seeing as she was looking at him.

"She's heading for the gate room. We have to stop her."

Teal'c nodded and got up quickly following.

"Is Major Ford following her already?"

"No. She is carrying him. I think she is taking him with." Carter said trying to run faster.

Everyone left in the gate room was looking into the problem when the alarms went off. The airman in charge, a Captain, looked down the hallway seeing the other Carter walking toward them carrying someone over her shoulder. He pulled his gun.

"Freeze!!"

The rest of them men came forward pulled their assorted weapons and pointed at her as she entered the room.

"Hold your fire." the Captain said.

"She took out the Major." one of the airman said.

She stopped and literally flung him away. He landed and rolled near the gate and didn't move. She smiled at them and walked forward.

"Fire!!!"

She walked up and grabbed the Captain tossing him aside as he took a swing. More bullets went through her as she moved again. One guy jumped off the ramp, she caught him and tossed him into the ground. Another guy she clotheslined and the other she threw into the far wall. Carter and Teal'c continued running down the hallway as she kept taking the rest of the men out. One guy tried to spin kick her, but she caught his kick and spun him. Looking around and seeing no one else around she walked over sticking her hand into the computer, making power come back online and the gate to dial up. Ford barely rolled out of the way in time. Teal'c and Carter entered the room as she smiled at them and ran for the gate. Carter rushed over and tried to shut the gate down as Teal'c ran up and tackled her to the ground before she could entered the gate. She kicked him away and got on her feet walking through. Teal'c grabbed her arm and started pulling when she came back in and shoved him away. She smiled at her counterpart and grabbed Ford picking him up with one hand. He broke her hold quickly surprising her. He punched her in the face a few times, causing her to reel back. As she was slightly disorientated, he got both her hands behind her back and held her with one arm around her neck.

"I advise you to please stop. I can harm you if you continue to fight me."

"You can't harm me." she said breaking free and taking a swing.

Her left arm just at the elbow fell off turning into a pile of metal pieces. Before she could make it attach to her again Ford grabbed her again around the middle from the front holding her from moving.

"I almost have it!" Carter yelled.

Teal'c started back up after getting off the floor. The other Carter noticed and head butted Ford, then tossed him through the gate before he could try anything else. She looked at her cut off arm a moment then stepped through before Teal'c could grab her. Her severed arm turned into a pile of metal shavings as the gate shut off. Carter looked up in shock and had to hold the desk to keep herself standing.

"No." she whispered.

Teal'c rushed to her and she started falling to the floor.

A couple of hours later……

In the briefing room, Teal'c told Jack what had transpired as Carter looked ready to break down from her seat across from him. Either that or she was extremely distant Jack figured. Probably both.

"And you brought these back? I think them just sitting here is a bad idea."

"I can…will look at them after this sir. They are harmless. She deactivated them after Ford…cut off her arm. She couldn't get to it. She deliberately shut down the cohesive activity in the arm so it would make it harder for me to figure out how she made herself immune to the disruptors effects." Carter said still looking distant when she was actually looking at a clear plastic box that contained all the metal filings.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked trying to not push the issue, but wanting a answer anyway.

"It's…. what I would have done." she said looking at him through tearing eyes.

"Carter…"

"Permission to check these out sir? We've never had the chance to study human form Replicator cells before." she said grabbing the box and starting to leave.

"This isn't your fault." he said gently grabbing her arm.

"Isn't it? Fifth came here because of me. She rejected him because she was made like me. Now we have Replicators in our galaxy and now the only weapon that could have stopped them won't work. And they have Ford." she said looking at the table.

"None of us correctly anticipated the actions of the Replicator." Teal'c said.

"I thought she was afraid of him. But really she just wanted to get rid of him so she could lead the Replicators herself. She thought he was weak." she said looking at them again.

"Carter, she isn't you."

"O'Neill is correct. Though she shared your memories, her personality was altered."

"Doesn't matter. She learned betrayal from Fifth, and he learned it from me. And now she took Ford away to punish me further. She even got Ford to trust her." she said wiping her eyes.

"You can't punish yourself for this Carter. He'll be back. He always is. She may look like you and had feelings for her, in a different way, but she's not you. He will come back."

"Maybe…..yes sir. Permission to go check these out? I need to keep my mind off it right now."

"Go…"

"Unscheduled off world activation!!!" Walter yelled through the com system.

"Maybe that's him." Jack said as he tried to keep up with her as she practically vaulted down the stairs.

"Who is it Walter?" she asked quickly.

"Unknown at the moment Colonel. I haven't…" he said as the I.D.C. suddenly came on the screen. "It's the Major."

Sam looked back at Jack knowing what she was asking might not happen.

"I'm getting a text message."

They looked at the screen. Carter read it aloud.

"I have not killed Ford. I can't do that. I'm returning him to you despite what you might think. He will be returning five seconds after you get this message. Whether you open the Iris or not is up to you." Carter said.

She slammed her hand down on the panel and the Iris opened.

"Carter!" Jack yelled grabbing the phone off the wall. "All security teams to…"

Ford came through it, back first and dropped onto the ramp sliding away from the gate as though he was pushed through. Carter and several airmen were trying to pick him up off the ramp as it shut down seconds later.

"Walter call medical!"

"Already have Colonel."

Jack came into the gate room as they got him onto the floor.

"Carter?" Jack asked kneeling down next to her as she told the other airmen to back off.

"It's him sir, but I don't what's wrong." she said ripping his shirt open and listening to his heart.

He was soaked through and through, smelled and looked like he was dropped in a sweat machine.

"Clear the way!" the doctor said rushing in with medical techs and set a gurney next to him.

"Carter they need to take…."

"I'm not leaving him sir." she said grabbing his hand.

She let out a small cry when he squeezed it a little to hard suddenly. He let go just as quick.

"S….sorry." he said whispering. "I…I guess she kept her word and sent me home."

"You're home Major. Can you talk?"

"She….knows, everything. I….I couldn't…stop her." he said slowly. "I tried, I really tired, but….."

He still hadn't opened his eyes but was squinting them in extreme pain.

"What did she do?" Carter asked still holding his hand close to her.

"She…..didn't hurt me, other…..other than digging, in my head. She couldn't hurt me. Said she couldn't…...because she knew everything that Fifth kept from her, about me. He…was jealous."

"General, he needs to go to the infirmary right away. His body temperature is 103 and climbing."

"She took me….because she saw I trusted Sam, no matter what…and wanted to punish her for that. She didn't know, or understand, what trust…really was. Now she does. Said she understood why Sam loved me, and why I did as well. She couldn't hurt me then and felt sorry for you. That's why she sent me home."

"She didn't do anything did she?" Jack asked with a tone more suggestive than it should have been.

Sam looked at him glaring.

"What? It's a legitimate question and I'd have to ask it later anyway."

"I….don't know. She did something….all I remember, was a kiss. Everything else was my life flashing before my eyes. She knows everything, things I never wanted anyone to know. Not even….not even you Sam." he said trying to stay awake through teary eyes. His voice kept sounding weaker and weaker. "How….how long, was I gone?"

"It has been three hours since your capture." Teal'c said.

"Three…hours? Felt…..longer…." he said then passed out.

"He's unconscious General. I need to get him to the infirmary."

Carter let go as he was taken away by the doctor.

A couple of hours later he was allowed other visitors.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked walking over to his bed.

He had a few fluids going into his body through I.V. bags. With special work done, they had very small needles made for Ford, from Naquada seeing as his body refused to absorb it. All other needles his body absorbed causing the fluids to drip or spray out on everything.

"Much better Jack now that I'm not dehydrated anymore. My head isn't pounding and the doctor confirms that I'M NOT one of the Replicators like you asked her to check. The blood draw should have been enough."

"Had to make sure." he said shrugging. "You know, orders and such."

He sat down on the end of the bed and told him what Carter said at the briefing table before he arrived.

"Where's Sam now? How is she?"

"In her lab. After finding out you were going to be fine, she left. Mostly because the doctor told her to go away."

"Good. I'm glad to see she's not fretting over me. I'm suppose to do that." he said getting out of the bed. Jack stood up as the doctor came out of her office.

"Major. I have told you.." the doctor said walking over as he removed the needles.

"I'm leaving. I'm fine and need to get to work. Thanks for your concern Doctor. If I have any troubles, I'll come right back." he said grabbing a robe.

"Very well Major. If you feel anything strange, you come back. Doctor's orders."

"Yes ma'am."

He wasn't going to walk to his room again in just the hospital pants. Last time that happened, he made Carter really come down on him seeing as she heard a lot of gossip she didn't want to hear about other woman wanting to see what else there was under those pants. Jack turned around telling Ford to go home and to take Carter with him as they both left the infirmary and headed different ways.

Carter was looking into a special microscope at the metal filings of the left over arm. Ford walked in quietly but not quiet enough as she got up turning to him. He was in the green pants and black shirt like her. It must have been his aftershave or the body wash seeing as he came just came from the shower a few minutes ago.

"Hey Sam. Jack told me what you said in the briefing room. He said we.."

"I don't care right now." she said pushing him into the wall a little too hard and embracing him with a deep kiss.

After what must have been a few minutes she backed off but kept her forehead against his.

"We are going home early." she said breathing hard but not letting go of him. "I almost lost you. I don't want to think about that again."

"Jack said to take you home anyway."

"Even better." she said kissing him deeply again as she ran his hands over his body.

"Mmm. Ahem, Sam, we can't do this here." he said slowly as she started lifting his shirt. "Camera's for one thing."

"Then lets get out of here quickly before I lose control."

Despite the speeding ticket they got, it didn't stop them from racing home anyway after the cop left. And it became another night with little sleep.


	52. CHAPTER 52

CHAPTER 52.……………PART 1

Take's place during time with Daniel gone and after Gemini.

Jack was having a bad day at the moment. Things were going great for the week. SG-1 went to another planet and came back just fine making more allies or at the most trading partners. Minus Daniel seeing as he was off to the Pegasus galaxy. It was Thursday and he was looking forward to a nice weekend seeing as nothing big had came up, nothing of serious trouble, until today. He opened another folder and it completely threw his day off.

"Dammit! Airman get Major Carter in here, now!"

"Yes sir." the man said running away quickly to the phone.

Ford was working with Sam on some computer data that they got from a crashed Goa'uld Hal'tak. The information from damage and weather. They figured that the Hal'tak, which was found by SG-16 a couple of days ago, had been there for a couple of weeks. There was no bodies around luckily. It looked like it belonged to Lord Yu from the information they were getting out, but it was pretty damaged. The computer system and most if not all the crystals were in a storage room they were looking at. Several tables held the items.

"Whoever piloted that Hal'tak must've ran the damned thing into the ground on purpose." Carter muttered as she brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I'd have to agree from the picture's I saw. Didn't explode on impact though." Ford said looking at another crystal to see how bad it was fractured.

"How far did they say it slid?" she said jumping as a few sparks popped from the damaged console.

"I think they said…hey be careful." he said softly. "You want me to do that?"

"So you can get zapped or burned?"

"Zapped? Zapped?! Sounds like something Jack would say."

"You know what I meant."

"I know." he said holding her hand and rubbing it. "But I don't want to see these pretty things get hurt."

"You just know all the right things to say don't you." she said smiling.

"I know. Here let me take a quick look to see how bad it is and then you can check it out?"

"Alright." she said smiling and handing over a small tool. "Do be careful though."

"I always am."

There was several wires and glowing crystals on the damaged box. What was keeping the power going to them was hard to say. They couldn't see the inside of the large broken component, but figured that the three by five foot damaged item had some power source inside, and they didn't want it destroyed. He tapped it in a few places with the small tool. He didn't jump when it popped at him in several places.

"Can't see a place where it could be opened, yet."

"Neither did I. I looked over it with this flashlight and the ultraviolet still not finding anything. How they welded it closed so well, I haven't figured out." she said.

"How many volts it putting out?"

"Somewhere around a couple million volts."

"Ouch. That's some power. Is the…." he said then pulled his hand back quickly in a grunt of pain. He refrained from shouting and jumping around she noticed as he shook his hand.

"Hurt didn't it?" she said seeing a bad burn fading away.

"No kidding." he muttered through a grunt as he shook it off. "Damn, I felt that down to my feet."

"The casing seems to be electrocuted as well, probably a loose wire or incidental."

"I'd have to agree. Thank you for not touching it Sam. Would have killed you." he said trying not to think about it as he shook away the numb feeling.  
"If you listen closely, you can heard a hum from it. I realized right away something was wrong and didn't touch it."

"Are all the crystals powered?"

"I was able to remove these three here." she said pointing at the table behind them. They were dark and badly cracked. "There looks to be a few others, but I didn't chance it."

"Where's those rubber grips?"

She handed them over.

"Those are the third pair I had to get. Those crystals are extremely hot."

He was about to try grabbing one when the phone rang. She went over grabbing it off the wall.

"Carter. Yes he is. Alright, I'll let him know. Thanks."

"What was that about?"

"General wants to see you. I'm going to come with seeing as I wanted to ask him for some time off. O'Neill isn't happy."

"Wonderful." he muttered taking the gloves off and setting them aside. "Why?"

"I don't why he's upset."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Oh, there's a man I want to go see in California." she said leaving.

"A man? Say that again." he said chasing after her. "What man?"

"I don't see that jealous look all that often. It's cute."

"I said that once to you. Wait, then I should be jealous?" he said a little forcefully. "Who are you seeing?"

"No." she said with a laugh. "It's a old guy. He deals in theoretical physics, temporal mechanics and a few other fields I like. He's talking at a University collage and I wanted to go see what he says."

"Hmm. I'm going to then. If not to hear him, but to have more personal time with you." he said pulling her closer.

"Oh really." she said smiling at his seductive tone.

Jack was looking over other files when they entered. He wasn't all that surprised since they were usually always together. He grabbed the file and tossed it at Ford who caught it quickly before its contents went flying.

"Get that straighten out Major. I got off the phone recently with some pissed off people."

Ford raised an eyebrow and looked at the now open folder.

"I called them three days ago. Said they should have arrived yesterday." he said calmly.

"Well those chips never came and the higher ups that called wanted to know why you haven't got them!"

"These are the chips we made or designed actually. I talked to them over a week ago as well." she said seeing the file.

"Those chips cost a couple hundred million to make Colonel. Call them and find out what's going on. They aren't here." he said taping the deck with his finger

"I'll be right back then." Ford said walking out. Jack went back to signing forms and didn't look up.

"Sir, is this a bad time?"

"Colonel? Why you still here? Bad time for what?" he asked looking up thinking at first she left with him. He was surprised she was there and he didn't notice.

"Time off." she asked slowly.

Jack laughed, hard.

"I don't see what's funny sir." she said crossing her arms.

"You've never asked for time off Carter. What's up? Wait, you and Ford want personal time?" he said putting on a serious face again. "Carter I'm glad to see you happy, but more personal time is not really something I can agree to let you have, unless it's because your pregnant…"

"No sir. Not yet and no, we're not trying either. Talking about it, yes, otherwise no. There's a professor that I want to see in California."

"An old teacher I take it?" Jack asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, just someone talking about things in the fields I know and understand."

"Figures. I bet the Major wants to go with?"

She nodded smiling.

"You're not scheduled for a trip off planet for another week. Go ahead, but finish what you both were doing before you leave for the weekend. And find out where those damned chips are."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"You're one lucky sob Ford." he muttered after she left.

Ford was on the phone when she came into the office.

"Look, I called you guys three days ago."

Long pause.

"And they have mysteriously went missing?"

Another long pause. "I never signed a damned thing lady. They never arrived here. We don't have them."

She watched him roll his eyes and rub his forehead.

"Okay, where were they last? You don't know that either. What do you know? Only that I called a few days ago huh. Well, tell your superiors or whoever else you need to that the SGC never got them, I never signed for them and they have been stolen then. The President will have someone's job for this so give them that information too!!" he said slamming the phone down. "Maybe that will get someone motivated!"

"What'd you find out?" she asked leaning on the table with her elbows.

"No one knows where the chips went. And it's being blamed on me because I signed the package sometime yesterday around ten am. Report shows they arrived here too. But I was in a meeting with you all yesterday at that time."

"When we learned about all the computer parts, we were still going though. That was a long meeting. I almost thought the General was going to make us go to the ship to get the information than bring it here."

"I wasn't going to go. That planet was way to cold from what I heard."

"Why do you hate the cold weather so much?" she said standing up.

"It's not the cold weather I hate. I don't like snow. Got buried in an avalanche once while chasing a terrorist. If it wasn't for a locater beacon on me, I'd be dead under all that snow." he said calling Jack's office and telling him what he learned.

"I'll look into Major. You and Carter get back on those broken parts and make sure that thing is off before you leave for the day. Don't want someone to get injured or shocked."

"Got it Jack." he said hanging up. "He's going to check things out."

"Good, let's finish what we were working on."

It took them several hours but they managed to drain off the power finally. They pulled the crystals out of the sections then found out the way to get inside was behind the crystals. Inside the damaged unit was a glass like container of Naquada, but it was mostly used up during the bleed off. Carter removed it and set it aside for the night in a special container. At home they packed to leave soon after work the next day. Seeing as the Mustang needed a little work, they were taking the General. She figured he didn't do the maintenance on her car on purpose, which he denied.

The next day they went through it all and tried to gather what information was in the crystals. Lord Yu's research department, as it could be best described, was trying to come up with a faster and move powerful Hal'tak. Needless to say, it totally failed seeing as the ship crashed. The pilot was either lost in the snow or made it back home to report his findings. Which one, they were not sure. Most of the information was gone or fragmented. Mostly they got a little more naquada and some crystals that could be used in the Prometheus or anything else they might need that used the crystals. As the day was coming to an end they went to the cafeteria to eat before leaving. Teal'c was there too with Sam still in line looking. After finding some things.

"After this we can leave." she said sitting down next to Ford.

"You tell Teal'c yet?"

"That we are leaving? Yesterday." she said.

"Where was I?"

"Looking over the crystals like I asked."

"Oh. Well, I need to go get something before we leave that's off base."

"Off base?" she asked as she was about to put her fork in her mouth.

"Yeah. Just something I need to pick up before we leave. It'll be about half an hour." he said taking his plate away. He walked out of the cafeteria after leaving the kitchen.

"Do you know where he's is going Colonel Carter?"

"Not a clue. What are you going to do Teal'c?" she asked.

"I have not decided. I have thought about seeing Ishta."

"She'd like that."

"Indeed." he said with a nod.

"Carter, where's Ford?" Jack asked walking up to them with a plate of his own. More Jello than anything else was there and cake.

"Enough sugar there sir?"

"I don't know. I thought about bringing the whole block of Jello he made. But seeing as he's going to be gone for a week, I need to space it out. Chunk every couple of hours, you know." he said with a tilting of his hand.

Carter hid a laugh behind her mouth as she looked at her plate.

"So Colonel," he said noticing her laughing quietly and ignoring it. "Where is he?"

"Sir? Oh, ah he had to get something off base before we left."

"Which is?"

"I don't know."

"He didn't say O'Neill." Teal'c said after Jack looked over at him.

"Hmm. Well when you see him, tell him that those computer chips you two created, they were stolen before they made it to the SGC. The person who signed it made a good forgery, but a detailed investigation found out it's not his. The truck was last known to be here in Colorado, but where they are is unknown at the moment. It's being looked into though."

"Damn. Those chips are important. It's not going to do anyone who's got them any good here on Earth."

"What were these computer chips made for Colonel Carter?"

"We came up with an idea to create a program that is in those computer chips that could identify Goa'uld technology when we use a UAV or the rockets for searching the planets we dial. The test trial worked out so we had more made at a top secret place back East. They were suppose to show up over a week ago for us and the Alpha Site."

"They never did." Jack said.

"No sir. Now someone has them. They were extremely expensive to make too."

"Perhaps the Trust has them."

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"They did steal the Stargate O'Neill. If they knew what Colonel and Major Carter created, they may have taken them for their personal gain."

"He could be right sir. The Trust still have that ship."

"I know that Colonel. Damn." Jack said rubbing his face. "I've got another phone call to make then. After I'm done eating though."

Carter came out of the mountain finding him standing there with the door open. She stopped realizing something was wrong with the picture.

"You….un-welded the doors?"

"Ah, no. This is a different car." he said taking her bag from her and setting it in the back seat with some of the other items. "I left the other General back where I picked this one up."

Other than the open passenger door, the car looked the same, with the exception of a flashing red light under the middle of the hood at the front just like K.I.T.T. She got in and noticed a big difference. The dashboard had a two monitors in it and buttons in different area's. Lights and several other things flashed. It reminded her of the inside of K.I.T.T. as well.

"That company….F.L.A.G., didn't…"

"No. The car isn't alive." he said getting in. He was about to put the key in but pulled back.

"Mistress."

"Hey K-9." she said looking to see him in the back seat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Did you want to drive?"

"No. To tired at the moment." she said waving a hand.

Ford started the car and she noticed a big difference. It sounded loud like a normal Charger, but more….refined. He pushed a button and she heard a clank noise from the doors. He pushed another button and the top came down resting the flag part of the car onto the back. They still could easily get to the stuff in the back seat and K-9 could get out if they needed him.

"Now that is different. What did you do to the General? He wasn't like this when we left the house this morning." she said impressed with the new look.

"This is a different Charger I built and added onto before we got married. I just haven't had time to do a more thorough test run for long distance driving." he said as they left the mountain. The sun was still in the sky but setting as they left the complex.

The speedometer was digital as was the RPM's.

"How many miles you put on….is there a name for this car too?"

"Still the General Lee. A couple hundred so far. But seeing as the engine is…different, I can put many miles on this before it will need a rebuild."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. What else did you add?"

"Some of the things K.I.T.T. can do mostly. I'm not only bringing this car for giving it the long run test, but it's built to withstand most attacks in case someone comes after us or me."

"Nice to know."

"I built this General from the ground up, literally. It's four feet longer than a normal Charger because I built it that way. More room for the bigger engine and some other things, more room for putting stuff in the trunk and more room in the back seat. Sprayed down just about ever part of this thing with that MBS system to make sure nothing would bend or break under pressure. This car, unlike the show one, can do those jumps and survive."

"Let's not though."

"I did them already some time ago during a test. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that at all on this trip."

"Good. If I want to fly, we can take a plane."

It took them the weekend to get down to the San Francisco area to see the seminar that afternoon on Monday. They took turns driving to make sure they went straight there to not miss the three day event being held at the University collage. During one of the times she was driving though, she got pulled over for speeding. Ford woke up as the police man was taking her license and registration back to his squad car.

"What's going on?" he asked with a small yawn as he looked out the back window.

"I was speeding." she muttered.

"Nothing new there."

"What does that…"

"Ma'am. Are you in a hurry because of national security issues?" the man asked as he placed a hand on the door.

"No sir."

"In that case, here's your ticket. Please keep from speeding unless it is an emergency ma'am. The law has more important things to do than pull this car over, again." he said handing the ticket, registration and license back.

He walked off muttering something about speed freaks and something about the General as Carter slowly turned to look at Ford.

"What?"

"How many time have…has this car been pulled over?" she asked with her command tone.

"Uh….." Ford said scratching the back of his neck. "I…really don't know."

"Think."

"Um…..a couple dozen maybe."

"Couple dozen? What do you do? Go looking for cops and make them chase you around?"

"No. Only when I am really needed at the base do I floor it pass the speed limit. That's usually when I get caught. How fast were you going?" he asked reaching for the ticket.

"80."

"And the limit?" he asked shrugging at the hundred some odd dollar fine.

"60."

"Hmm. This is nothing compared to what I did. Pay it when we get home." he said putting it in the glove compartment with the registration. "Like I do."

"What did you do?" she asked turning the car on and taking off.

"A hundred…..in a forty zone."

"60 over! Why?" she asked not really surprised.

"I….don't remember. Done it so many times and only got caught that once."

She shook her head as she floored it, going over the limit intentionally.

"Wait a minute, how can this be the same car…."

"I switched the plates to this one."

"Oh."

Once they made it to California, they got a room at a very nice hotel that looked across the bay and had one of the parking garages near it. They had just enough time to put away their stuff, get freshened up and then off to the collage.

"Hey, that Major and Colonel are here." a guy said walking into a storage building.

"What?! How?! When?!" another guy behind a desk said.

"They showed up and got a hotel over an hour ago." the other guy said.

"Dammit! They must have found out we are here and what we are doing!"

"What do we do?"

"Well, we could do nothing. They might be here for something else." a different man said.

"It's not likely that they are doing that or here for another reason. They're here for us. I figured on this happening, but not this soon. Here's the plan."

The college was a nice big building and a lot of cars were there, including a few officers. Carter was in somewhat tight leather jacket Ford got her. It had some weight to it, but she was getting accustomed to it on purpose. With help from Thor, Ford had another thing of Adamantium made for himself and for her. He had two coats now with the metal. The new one had woven Adamantium inside it like chain mail. So did her jacket. The rest of her outfit was a blue shirt with three buttons and tight blue jeans with high heeled boots. She also was wearing three carat diamond earrings. Ford had a white turtle neck shirt with blue jeans and his normal boots. He had the coat with the woven metal in it and his personal cannons. His other guns he tended to leave at work or at home, but kept his personal cannons with him almost all the time anymore. As they got out of the car, several people, mostly young men whistled at her while others commented on the car, all from a distance.

"K-9, keep it locked, windows darkened and listen for anything suspicious or interesting." he said pushing a button under the dash.

"Yes Master."

"Ready?" she asked slinging her purse onto her arm.

"Yeah." he said closing the door.

Another few whistled followed as they linked arms.

"I wonder what they would say if they knew my real age?" she said as they headed toward the entrance.

"Considering what you are capable of, not only at home." he said saying the last part only for her to hear making her blush slightly at the statement. "I'd think they'd try to ask you out if you were still single."

"Hey, why haven't we stopped for gas at all? The gauge barely reads it being used."

"Doesn't use gasoline. And has a…prototype carburetor designed to process the…liquid hydrogen." he said muttering out the last part.

She didn't say anything for a moment as they kept walking.

"You do know how dangerous that is, right?"

"K.I.T.T. has been using for some time now and was even using it when that incident happened outside the mountain."

"You're going to have to let me see the specs on him later."

"Sure."

As they walked up to the doorway they were stopped.

"Are you here to see the Professor Brooks speak?" the officer said.

"Yes we are." she said.

"It's down that hallway and to your left." he said hanging them a pamphlet.

"What's with the law being here?" Ford asked looking around.

"There was a incident in the school the other day. Weapons were involved. Do you have kids going here?"

"No." they both said.

"We are just here to see the seminar officer. We live in Colorado."

"Long trip miss. Have fun then."

Following the directions they walked through some large doors into what had to normally be a classroom or was the drama room. It was like walking into a theater. Chairs sat on the floor that angled downwards going to a large platform at the bottom of the room where several erasable pen boards were standing around. A table and chair was up there with several items and the old professor. White hair, late fifties, almost six feet tall, gray suit and white shirt with a black and white tie. Even had the old rectangle glasses on. He was looking over papers as everyone was coming in. Carter and Ford took a seat in the third row near the edge. There was around two hundred chairs in all, most of them empty.

"Guess he isn't going to get a big turn out." Ford muttered as he looked at his watch.

"That's not surprising see as very few people might even understand what he says. Is that a new watch?"

"One I built that works with the car so I can contact K-9 if I need anything or access some of the systems."

"Like a missile system?" she joked.

"Driver side door has two small missiles actually. Targeting system is in the steering wheel." he said leaning back into the chair. The small desk attached to it at least was able to come up and fold over to sit under the seat.

"You're joking?"

"No. Passenger side has…..has something, but it escapes me at the moment."

"You're weird, you know that." she said looking through her purse for something.

"But at least you know why and don't care." he said smiling.

"Yes. That is one of the things I love about you." she said sticking the gum she found in her mouth.

"Oh, here's a watch for you too. Better looking than mine." he said handing over a digital watch with a few buttons like his and a crystal face.

"Hmm. Looks a lot better than the one I wear now. Thanks."

Three hours later the Professor finished for the day.

"He had some interesting ideas. Some that I didn't think about."

"I saw that. Almost wish we could tell him how close to getting right he is. I'm getting hungry, are you?" he said as they left the school.

"Yeah. We could go back to the hotel and order room service."

"Unless you had other plans, I wanted to take a walk through the park. Never been there before."

"I'd like that. Sounds romantic. We can find a place along the way and eat, then take that walk."

"Cool." he said with a smile as he wrapped a arm around her waist. "So, what do you feel like having?"

"What do you feel like?"

"Ohhh. This is one of those trick questions. You want me to guess what you want…"

"No I don't." she said smacking him lightly. "I'd love to have something made by you, but it would take to long to wait. Short of something like fast food, I could go for just about anything else."

"In that case, I could go for Chinese."

"Works for me. Know of any around here?"

"Uh, I know of a place a friend mentioned once, but never got the chance to check out." he said unlocking the car.

They arrived to find that there was at most a dozen parking spots open, in what had to be a five to six dozen car parking lot.

"Still want to go?"

"Big turn out, but I'm practically starving." she said as she pointed out a spot near them. He backed into it without any problems and then locked it up as they got out.

"I'd ask if you wanted anything K-9, but…."

"Concern appreciated Master. I shall keep watch."

"Good dog K-9. We'll be back."

"Thank you Mistress."

"Should be a open….well, would you look at that over there." he said looking across a section of parking spaces to another section of parking spaces against a wall, far up from them. "It's Herbie the love bug. Well, not the Herbie seeing he's just some movies."

"Don't know it." she said as they started walking again.  
"Movie's about a 1963 VW bug. Race car. Cool car really."

"Ah. Kinda like what you did with the General. Made a car after a TV show, except this, is from a movie series." she said as they walked between a couple cars.

"Yeah. Guess we get to pass by it since they got to park close to the front door."

"The owner got to park in the compact section."

"General is far from compact isn't he." he said with a shrug.

"More like a full sized truck." she said as he stopped and looked at the inside. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking it out. Built like a NASCAR on the inside. Pretty cool."

"Ford, I'm hungry, so you can stay out here and check out the car or…."

"I'm coming." he said patting the car's top lightly before following.

"I count myself blessed by God by you." she said as he put a arm around her waist.

"Hmm. I've got to ask why, just to hear the answer. Though I think I know already why."

"Because you look at cars, weapons, games, technologies and other things, but never at other women, so I have nothing to worry about or compete with."

"I was thinking it was the things I did and do."

"That's mostly bonuses." she said as they went in through the doors.

"What were you doing to my car?" a young red headed woman, late teens or early twenties asked with crossed arms as she came out the second set of doors into the place.

"I'm sorry. I was just admiring the Herbie look alike."

"Oh, well. Herbie is off limits, not for sale and I doubt you'd even fit. So please stay away." she said dropping her arms. "Goodbye."

"What just happened?" he muttered.

"You touched her car, which she cared a lot about. I would have done the same to my old Volvo had you done the same before I knew you."

They got a window seat that showed the parking lot. It wasn't a buffet place, but they didn't care.

"What are you watching?"

"She's over by our car."

"Doing what?" she said looking. "Maybe doing the same thing you did to hers."

"How did she know it was our car though?" he muttered aloud. "K-9, flash the headlights a couple of times, then tell me what happens?"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking something."

"The vehicle moved under its own power Master. I do not…."

"Don't think about it K-9. I'll explain later, but do a detailed scan until the vehicle is gone from range." he said discretely into his watch like before. "I'll explain everything later to you too."

After the nice meal in a Chinese restaurant, Carter drove the car over to park seeing as she had been in this part of California once before. He explained what Herbie was, and was surprised that Herbie existed, to which she wanted to see what the scans showed later as well. They got out and locked down the car leaving K-9 to keep watch. After putting their sunglasses on, they linked arms and took off down a path enjoying the moment. They didn't say anything for awhile as they soaked in the peaceful feeling.

"It's really nice here. Seeing couples together, children playing, dogs too." Ford commented as they strolled along.

"We don't get much time to be together like this do we?"

"I miss it. Just the two of us. No aliens attacking us or otherwise. Strange having a peaceful moment." he said quietly.

"It certainly is different. Just keep expecting someone to pop out of the bushes or some other form of trouble to happen."

"I know. I keep wanting to look over my shoulder too. K-9 is keeping watch though."

"I'm really glad you made him. He has been a tremendous help, not only with work, but other things as well. When you're not around, I feel safer knowing I'm not alone." she said as they sat on a bench.

"He is. Hey, that kinda remind you of home? All those flowers arranged around that statue? Like something we would do?"

"Yeah. That's something else I miss doing. By sheer luck sometimes we manage to save the plants we own and the garden we started."

"It's worth it. You still look good when you're covered in dirt." he said smiling at a few memories.

"You started that fight."

"I wasn't trying to. You somehow had a dead root in your hair and I tried to remove it."

"You got more dirt on me and in my hair trying to untangle it. Laughing at me didn't help." she said smiling.

"I couldn't help it. It looked like a badly placed face mask. You're the one that threw the dirt in my face."

"It was fun though. I can remember what we did after that." she said seductively.

"That's something I don't think I will ever forget." he said blushing. "Let's just wait till we get into the house before taking off the clothes."

"Maybe we should put a fountain in the backyard."

"Then we could have water plants."

"I've seen some of them in the stores. Sounds like a nice idea. Question is, what sort of fountain?"

Everyone including them looked around as they heard several police sirens go off. Most people went back to what they were doing while others looked at the police cars running by.

"Never a dull moment here. So where were we?" he asked turning back around.

"Thinking of things we can go back to the room and do."

"And I always thought Jack had the dirty mind. Did you want to do something else or go to the room right away?"

"I want to rent a movie. Something romantic. After that we can have…other fun." she said smiling as she got up off the bench pulling him along.

"Works for me." he said smiling as they walked back to the car.

They were some ways from the car still when Ford noticed no one was around anymore.

"Strange, there was a lot of families and other's having fun here a few moments ago."

"You're right." she said taking her glasses off and looking around. "Wonder where they went."

"There's still a lot of people back at that end of the park, but there was more here. Maybe the sprinklers are going to turn on…."

"Maybe it had something to do with the police we heard."

"Possible. Never know with California."

"Alright you two. Don't make any sudden moves. Just put your hands in the air, and turn around slowly. I would prefer to have a peaceful day today."

They did as they were told. Other than a few police officers in uniforms surrounding them quickly there was two cops that stood out. One was slightly short and balding with a Mexican background from his appearance. A small section of black hair on either side of his head that went around the back was all he had. He was in a gray casual suit with a black tie and white button up shirt. His gun was a 9mm Glock. The other guy was in a red three piece suit with a striped blue and white button up shirt. He had a lot of brown hair and was taller than the other guy by several inches. He had sunglasses on and held a modified silver 45 magnum pointed at them.

"So much for a peaceful day for us too."

"I have never seen someone get into so much trouble and never mean to." she said shaking her head then going into command mode as two officers searched them. "Can we know what we are being arrested for Mr…?"

"Captain Nash Bridges." he said putting away his gun as their weapons were removed and they were both handcuffed. "You're both under arrest. Rap sheet is to long for me to go into right now, so will explain it back at the precinct. We're just lucky an anonymous person told us where to find you."

"Rap sheet? Do you have any idea who we are?" Ford asked as he watched his guns and clips put into a couple bags along with her nine.

"Not in major detail yet, but I soon will. Stealing government property is serious business, especially when it's the top secret kind. Rodney, read them their rights and…no, I'll do it. They'll come with me and Joe. Don't want them trying to escape."

"This is a set up Captain." she said as they were being lead to a yellow convertible Plymouth Barracuda.

"You try anything or damage this vehicle, I'll have both of your asses. Got that?" Nash said pointing a finger at them.

"Completely. Seeing as we haven't done anything to begin with, we have no reason not to corporate." Carter said trying to ignore his attitude.

"Nice to hear sister. Joe, what are you doing?" Nash asked turning away from them as he closed the driver door.

"I think this is their car Nash. But the key's won't let us in." Joe said trying to insert the key into the slot. No one could see the inside because the windows were completely darkened.

"Let me try."

After a few moments he gave up and came back over to them.

"How do you open the doors on that thing or are they welded shut?" he asked jerking a thumb back at the General Lee.

"Well, first thing is.." Ford said bringing his hands around and holding the broken handcuffs out. "These were put on too hard and I can get out of most kinds. Second, we're not leaving or trying to escape."

"We need to find out why we are being charged with whatever the charges are. Anything dealing with government property becomes our business if it entails certain items." Carter said handing her pair over as well.

He showed her sometime ago how to get out of them. Though she was rubbing her wrist after she gave them up.

"Third, the car is designed to work only for us. Seeing as it is government property, despite looks, you can't get into it. Going to read us those rights or wait till later?" Ford said twirling both cuffs.

After reading them their rights he told one of the officers to call a locksmith.

"K-9, follow us, but keep your distance to about less than twenty feet. Don't want you rear ending the Cuda." Ford said into his watch as no one was watching them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked quietly.

"Better than them trying to break in and set off the security system. I designed the system to allow only certain people to drive it. Only three of those drivers are here."

"Some security. What happens if someone tried to steal the car, after managing to break in?"

"System scans the person, sees if they fit the profile, and ejects them if they fail to fit. Or electrocutes them. Nothing fatal mind you."

"Fit the profile? Ejects? Electrocution? What is that thing, a version of the Batmobile?" Joe asked as he got in the passenger side after overhearing the conversation.

"No. Better than it though." Ford said plainly.

Nash got in and started backing the car away. As they started heading away police officers started shouting. He stopped quickly.

"What the hell? Who's with you two in that thing?" Nash asked reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't shoot at the car Captain. It's completely bulletproof." Carter said looking back seeing the General inches from the bumper of the Cuda.

"It has a advanced computer system. Since I'm…we, are not driving it at the moment and leaving, it's programmed to follow us. Unless we tell it otherwise and I'm not doing so."

"Now I've heard everything. You expect me to believe that? Tell your friend to get out of the car."

Ford sighed audibly.

"General, un-tint the windows."

They un-tinted and no one was in the driver seat. The most shocking thing was that the windows could un-tint.

"There's no one in it Captain." a officer said looking through the windows. He couldn't see anything in the back seat though.

"That's the government for you Captain Bridges. I can't give you any information about the car other than it's ours and it will follow us back to the SIU. After that I might open it up for you to see the inside. But not likely."

"No midgets driving?" Joe asked the officer.

"None I can see sir. The car is driving itself from what I can tell. There's a computer system built into the dashboard. Looks really high-tech."

"Tell it to stay put." Nash commanded.

"No." Ford said flatly. "I cannot risk the General being taken, broke into or destroyed. He's following no matter what."

"Fine, it can come with us then seeing as it doesn't help your case any. Considering your rap sheet, you both stole it and reprogrammed it for your purposes." Nash said taking off as he floored it.

Down at the SIU precinct, Ford and Carter were looking out at the bay inside what was once a specially made boat for musical entertainment. It was converted later into use for the police and became headquarters for the Special Investigative Unit some years ago. It stayed tied to the dock at all times. Near the back section over looking the water, there was a table and a few chairs. A tall, heavy built, police officer stood just behind them as they sat together.

"You know Ford, you seem to attract trouble when you leave the base."

"I didn't do anything! I didn't talk to no one! I bet this has nothing to do with the speeding tickets. Whatever we have done…"

"We?"

"He did say 'we' have a rap sheet." Ford said using his fingers to emphasize we. "Someone has set us up. Probably to keep us from the base or something."

"I've never done anything extremely illegal in my life."

Ford knew she was lying as he gave a her a look.

"What?"

"The speeding ticket recently."

"That doesn't count."

He looked away chuckling as Nash, Joe, and a red headed lady named Rachael walked up.

"Where's their lawyer Rodney?"

"They refused Captain." the officer behind them said as Nash sat across from them.

"Can we get to the point Captain? How about, do you know who we are?" Ford asked leaning onto the table with both elbows. "Really know?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Joe."

"You're a couple of felon's who are wanted in three states. Ford and Samantha Carter. Been stealing government technology for a few years now. That refresh your memory." Joe said looking through the folder. "Oh, an impersonating Air Force officers is also a federal offense."

"Let me see that." Ford said yanking it out of his hand.

"Let him look." Nash said as Joe went to grab it back.

The rap sheet was very well written from what Ford could tell and though the two knew it was false, whoever was behind it did a great job of making it look like they weren't real officers in the Air Force, but impersonators that had been stealing technology for years.

"Someone went through a lot of work to do this." Ford said taking his glasses off. "Check this out Sam. Almost looks like you."

"This isn't me. The height's wrong. I don't weigh that much and I'm a natural blonde." she said a few minutes later. She slid the folder across the table after that.

"We have a surveillance tape showing you both at a storage building with government property. You both stole very important computer chips used for guidance missiles. VX rockets to be precise." Rachael said setting the tape on the table. "Suspected in the use of VX rockets anyway."

Both folders had pictures of them in the act of taking a truck load of boxes with computer chips in them. A close up showed a lady that looked like Carter and one that could have been Ford's twin brother. One picture showed a dropped box that broke open.

"I'm six three, not six foot. Besides that I never wear shoes, except when I run in the morning. And I never wear any belt buckle but this one. Despite Jack's objections too." Ford said tossing onto the table and pointing at his Star Trek buckle. "I don't know where these pictures came from, but they are not us. How about you show us the tape."

"Rodney, go get the TV will ya?"

He nodded and left.

"With me, that person in the picture could almost be me. This other woman couldn't be her though."

"Oh really. What makes you so sure?" Nash asked looking at the close up photo. "Looks like her. The eyes are a little different, but they say a camera adds pounds."

"Whoever this lady is, has a wig on Captain. They have red eyebrows. I don't." Carter said pointing at the photo. "I admit, it's a close look alike, but that isn't me. The hair style is wrong as well. I've never spiked my hair that way. Besides that I only have a piercing in one hole of each ear. Not two earrings like in this person's right ear. And I don't wear hoops. Not to mention I don't wear blue fingernail polish."

"Changing your hair style is easy." Rachael said. "As for the eyebrows, that's a little harder. And she's right about the ear piercing, unless it was a clip on. But we can't tell from the photo if it is or not. Now that I look closer Nash, I'd almost say that can't be her. Those pictures are from earlier today hours ago. Her eyebrows would still be a little dark if she had changed the color. If they were bleached out, then they wouldn't match her hair."

"Nash, I can't get into the car at all. Whatever it's programmed to do to keep people out works better than anything I've ever seen. It even warned me to back away." a officer named Harvey said walking up. "And shocked me."

"You're not getting inside the car so give up. Now, give me my phone call Captain." Ford said holding a hand out.

"Finally decided on a lawyer huh?" Nash said dropping the photo's.

"Nope. I'm going to call the President. He's close friends with us." he said with a smile.

"The President? Which one?" Joe asked with a laugh as Nash had a phone being gotten.

"President Hayes, Command and Chief of the United States." Carter said smiling as she sat back. "We know him personally."

That got them all to stop smiling and stop moving as Rodney came back with a portable phone. Ford pushed the numbers needed as the TV was set up.

"Yes, this is Air Force Major Ford Carter." he said rattling off a service number, a pass code and a security code. And the fact the two of them needed his help very quickly. "He said it would be a moment."

"This I have to see to believe. Harvey trace the call."

"Already on it Nash." Harvey said looking at a lap top.

"Ah yes, hello Mr. President. Yes this Major Ford Carter. Yeah she is here with me sir. No we are not at the base sir and no that's not happening. I need your help sir. Got a SIU Captain here that thinks we are felons sir. Someone did a real good rap sheet on us, but you and several high ranking officers know we don't have one."

"Ah Nash man." Harvey said slowly.

"Yeah Harvey." Nash asked turning to the man sitting on a stool.

"He's taking to the President of the United States Nash. That call goes directly to a private line in the Oval Office." Harvey said closing the laptop.

Tracing it anymore was pointless and staying on the line was probably a bad idea he figured. He walked away then quickly.

"Thanks sir. He wants to talk to you." Ford said handing the phone over.

"What was it we were suppose to have stolen exactly? What sort of computer chips for VX rockets?" Sam asked Rachael as Nash talked on the phone.

"This." Joe said tossing a small bag onto the table.

Carter picked it up and looked it over.

"Does this look familiar?" she said rhetorically.

"I'll be damned! This is those computer chips we made." Ford said grabbing the bag and pulling the chip out. "How did they get here?"

"Where did you find this?" Carter asked standing up holding the bag.

"That was found at the crime scene from that box that was accidentally dropped. You must have missed it when you picked up the others." Joe said.

"We didn't do it. We didn't come here to kill people and steal government property that belongs to us anyway." Ford said standing up. "We designed this chip and learned a few days ago they were stolen, but never found out much beyond that."

This agitated the other cops but Nash waved them off as he spoke on the phone. With a few hand signals, he told them to wait a moment. He hung up with a grim look and stood.

"That people, was the President of the United States. These people are not the two in the photo's. He personal confirms that these charges are phony and are being dealt with as we speak. Major, Lieutenant Colonel, I apologize for any inconvenience and trouble we may have caused you. You're free to go. Rodney, go get their personal effects please."

"Thank you Captain Bridges. I know you were only doing your job." Ford said.

"We need to know exactly where this was taken from. These computer chips are very important to the job we do. They are not meant to be used in VX rockets. They're suppose to be installed in satellite systems." Carter said.

"If the people that we think have them, it would be more than serious trouble. We're going to need you help finding these people. Since it's your town, we'll leave it up to you to find what you can and then reach us on our cells when you learn something. We'll do some investigating of our own, but extra help is appreciated."

"You want our help?" Nash asked confused.

"It's your town. Would you rather have an idea of what is going on, to a point, then having us run around, breaking speed limits and god only knows what other laws as we investigate. Not to mention any gun fights that might take place." Ford said.

"You got a point Major." Nash said.

"I guess we can help. Whatever we find out is probably classified though as is this case right?" Joe said.

"You don't have the necessary equipment to access the chips and I doubt you'll come across anything dealing with classified stuff other than the chips. If it looks like it might be, call us anyway."

"At the moment, we don't know enough about whoever has our chips. Until we do, just find out what you can and if it goes into government property that you can't see or information, then we'll pull you off the help list." Carter said. "We need to call the General and let him know what's going on."

"Oh yeah. Jack will want to hear this. We can call him back at the hotel."

She nodded as the officers started dispersing.

"Of all the places." she muttered looking out at the water.

"Figures. We go off to have some personal time, other than seeing that Professor, and this happens." Ford said leaning on the table and shaking his head. "Hey, it's still pretty early, you want to go get a movie or go straight to the hotel?"

"Movie still sounds nice. We can go take a look after they return with our things." she said turning around and sitting on the table. "You know, this actually doesn't surprise me anymore."

"Hey, Antoine." Harvey said walking over with a box. The same box that had the Air Force people's stuff.

"Yeah Harvey?" the tall black man with a small amount of hair on his head.

He had a small mustache as well as a small area under his lip. Other than that, he was clean shaven. He looked up from his desk as the man with the Graceful Dead arm band walked over.

"You were in the army or whatever it was. You ever seen anything like these?" he said looking around before pulling one of the guns out.

"Impressive piece of firepower. I'd have to say custom made, but nothing like this I ever saw. Who's is it?" he said looking over the long barreled 45 magnum.

"It's belongs to that tall man we brought it. Get this, he know the President personally."

"He does? That's interesting. What would a Air Force Major need with one of these?" he asked thinking aloud.

"I don't know, but ballistics went over one of the bullets just because they seemed strange. Get this, they can't identify the bullets. They can't identify the guns either. The propellant is a form of nitro glycerin, but it's a stable form that doesn't explode under stress. Only when ignited."

"Wow. Never heard of that sort of nitro. Wait a minute, you say guns?"

"Yeah, he has two of them." Harvey said pulling the other one out.

"These are heavy and look brand new. Uh oh. Here comes Nash." he said handing them back quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Nash asked brashly. "I sent Rodney to get them their stuff and guess where I find it?"

"My fault Nash man. I was asking him something about these guns. Figured he might have seen something like them. I'll take them back." he said picking the box up.

"Wait a minute. Let me see that."

"Sure."

"He have a permit for this?" Nash said looking the gun over himself.

The weight surprised him as he looked it over and pointed at a few things sighting it. The sighting was damn near perfect by his account and despite the weight, it felt just right and perfectly balanced.

"He does. Signed by the President himself. She has one to, but it's signed by some high ranking officer. I checked that gun, both guns over several times. There is no serial numbers, nothing on his. Even the clips have nothing. I had ballistics just check them out. The guns, bullets and clips are made of an unknown metal Nash. I don't know what it's made of, but it seems indestructible, if you can believe that."

"They try firing it?"

"No. They opened one bullet and found the propellant isn't gunpowder. It's some form of nitro that doesn't explode under stress, but has to be ignited. They figure the gun has one hell of a kick. They still have the bullet. You want me to go get it?"

"No. We'll wait and see if they notice it's missing and say we were doing a test or it got lost in the paperwork.. Keep me apprised though and go give them their stuff back before they think something is up. I want them watched, just in case. Something is up and I don't like it."

After getting their personal effects they walked out finding a few people looking at the car.

"This your car?"

"Yes. I'd show it off, but we need to get going." Ford said opening the door for her.

The people parted as he took off quickly.

"You know, other than that time with our honeymoon, every time we go somewhere, we end up having it ruined by…"

"I noticed Sam. I'm not worried though. As long as we are together, then I'm fine." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Hopefully we can resolve this quickly and still have plenty of time leftover for us."

"You know all the rights things to say." she said smiling as they pulled up to a red light.

"Ah, but I mean them."

"Too true." she said as they kissed.

"The light is green Master."

With a groan he started the car forward when it died suddenly.

"What happened? They didn't…" she said thinking someone had sabotaged it.

"Car's fine." he grumbled as he started it again and took off quickly through the intersection ignoring the horn blast behind him.

"Then what….you dropped the clutch didn't you?"

He nodded slowly.

"I've done it before. I just…wasn't paying enough attention." he said as she laughed.

Ford was looking through a section of Anime, not finding anything really interesting as Carter was looking through the romance section inside a Blockbuster. He went over to a section that was devoted to big name actors and actresses. As thought, Sean Connery had a few missing.

"No surprise there." he mumbled seeing no Bond movies.

"Find anything?"

"What I'm not finding that I should have brought with me. There was this really good one that had him and….Sam Neil in it and a few other semi big actors. But it isn't here. Not that I have asked yet or looked in other stores before." he said as they walked away to the counter.

"Hello sir, ma'am. You new here or have a current account with us elsewhere?"

"We are just in town for a few days." Carter said to the young lady.

"Oh, in that case, we just need you to fill this out." she said pulling a piece of paper out. Carter looked it over and filled it out.

"Hey, you ever heard…no wait. You have one of those books that have the names of the movies in which everyone played in by the actor names?"

"Yes sir. Here it is." she said handing it to him.

He flipped through it finding that the movie he was looking for did not exist.

"Okay. That means one of two things." he said giving the book back.

"Anything I can help with sir?" she asked as Carter signed the paper.

"Nope." he said handing her a five. "Keep the change."

When they got out to the car she asked to drive. He handed the keys over.

"So, what movie were you looking for that you didn't find?" she asked as they traveled down the road. She liked how it hugged the road, the feel of the power and the grace it seemed to have as she turned the wheels, shifted gears and such.

"K-9, link up to the internet and find out if the Russians made a large submarine called the Red October? And find out if it's still missing? That's all I need to know."

"Working." K-9 said.

"That name sounds familiar." she said scratching her head as they stopped at a red light.

"There was a movie made where a Captain Ramsey, I believe his name was, took a new experimental Russian submarine that had a, turbine drive I think. Very silent and capable of firing like twelve to sixteen nuclear missiles within a long mile radius. He didn't want world war three to start so he took the ship to America and scuttled her. But part of the crew got to have asylum. Mostly the high officers."

"Information retrieved Master. A Russian ship was reported stolen and never found called the Red October. Last reported heading for America and never found. It was believed to have been sunk by another Russian submarine."

"Figures. Is the search still going on?"

"Unofficially Master."

"A C.I.A. operative told him where to scuttle the ship. And it still is sitting on the bottom of a lake in Maine. Incredible. Unfortunately, it's probably completely worthless seeing as it's been scuttled for years. Only hope the reactor is still closed off. Or did it have a reactor?"

"We have to report this information you know." she said as they pulled into the parking garage near the hotel.

"You can tell Jack when you call him unless you want me to."

"You tell him. I'm going to start a hot bath, get room service then we can watch the movie."

The next day they made it to the collage to hear the Professor again. He was going over some of the stuff he had been yesterday and was currently telling a theory he had on time travel asked by a student.

"You know, I think he'd act like Daniel when he finds some new artifact, if we told him time travel was possible."

"We can't do that."

"I know. Just a passing thought. But he is so close to having it right."

"It's all theory, mostly."

"Sam, the only time machine you've seen is the gate. I've seen two besides that."

"You can't tell him anything and you know it."

"I'm not going to tell him anything." he said defensively. "I'm not going to even talk to him. Don't worry."

Carter had no idea was going through his head but listened to the professor continue to speak for the next hour. He had some interesting ideas about time travel and with the right equipment, she could build a time machine, but was missing several idea components. She looked back over seeing Ford was listening intently. After the professor was finished they left to go window shopping.

"So what did you figure out?"

"I'm remembering what Doc Brown said once. Time travel is dangerous and something we should stay away from. Just one wrong thing and…poof, that's it, you can completely ruin everything. I can't think of anyone I know that I could trust with that technology."

"What about me?" she said offended.

"I don't know. Jack I'd be worried he'd go back and save his son, as much as I'd like to let him do that, I seriously doubt he'd ever work at the SGC. Daniel would save his parents or at least save Sha're. Teal'c might go and save his wife from being taken."

"You're worried I'd go back and save my mother." she said slowly.

"None of you would be a the SGC. I'd probably still show up and there would be different people working at the SGC. Time wouldn't change for me except for the things that have happened since me showing up. Otherwise for me, I'd still be thinking that you all would be, should be working there. I'd figure it all out after doing a check on your backgrounds."

"Nothing would change for you since you're from another universe. I see what you mean."

"Time travel is just so dangerous. Almost can't believe the Ancients tried time travel."

"So you figured out how….." she said with a wave of her hand. "Quantum mechanics works?"

"Yeah, I understand it now." he said biting his lip. "Ah…I can't keep this from you."

During the drive around town while window shopping, he told it all. On and off between driving and having no one around them, he would continue. During the window shopping Ford noticed a certain item which Carter laughed at and agreed they should get for Jack. She got some new clothes, which wasn't always a great thing. Though she was flattered, Ford's eyes wandered across her more than usual every time she tried something on, which lead to….problems for him, one's she instantly noticed, and did on purpose. It was now running on three o'clock and they went back to the hotel. They didn't have any messages so they went straight to their room. Ford set the box on the ground and let K-9 out.

"So the capacitors are part of the reason why we traveled, okay not you…"

"I know what you mean Sam. The time you all went back to the sixties and met Lieutenant Hammond. You know, you looked good in that outfit, the glasses were a nice touch." he said sitting on the bed.

"I still have that outfit. And those glasses are these here." she said pulling them from her purse. She put them on smiling.

"Perfect." he said smiling as well. "Strange, we have almost the same glasses."

"Our brands are different though." she said putting them away.

"As I've watched you over the years, everything I've ever seen you in, the only thing I never liked was that helmet you wore for awhile."

"We all wore those for awhile. They always messed up my hair." she grumbled. "Now as much as I'd like to continue this conversation about me, one I know where it would lead."

"Yes. I know." he said pushing certain thoughts from his mind, for the umpteenth time, that she could tell was running through it still. His restraint and patience always surprised her. "We need to get to work."

"Yep. Call those cops and see what they have found out. You know them better than I do."

Jack came home that night finding a package on his door step. He looked around before walking closer to see what it was. It came from some UPS office in California.

"Now who could that be?" he said slowly still wondering as he tapped it lightly. Looking closer there was a envelope attached to the outside. He pulled it off slowly after making sure it wasn't going to make a explosion. His name was on the outside and it said from the Carter's.

"Oh no. This better not be resignation orders." he said pulling the letter out.

"Dear Jack, you can probably guess who's writing this. Sam says hi and hopes you like the gift we found you and sent it right up. Considering some things, you probably thought this was a bomb and might have it back at the base being looked over, which we hope isn't the case. Whatever you're doing, we hope you like it." the letter said and was signed by them. The PS said batteries included.

"A gift for me. This is different." he said picking it up and listening just in case.

He opened it with a knife slowly and saw a lot of styrofoam. Shifting through it while sitting on his steps he came across a yellow object. Didn't take him long to pull it out and realize what it was. It was a foot tall plastic statue of Homer Simpson with a happy smile on his face. His hand was out with a Duff beer can in it, but it was open for holding drinks inside the can. Jack took it in laughing as he set it on the table and got a beer from his fridge. Since the batteries where already in it, he put the beer into the holder.

"Mmm. Beer."

The statue said this in Homer's voice after he put in it. Jack laughed and took it into the living room. Sometime later when he was nearly finished with the beer and placed it back in the holder, Homer said another thing.

"Doh!"

Jack laughed until his sides hurt.

Ford called finding out they located a possible warehouse for where the chips might be stored at. He told them to wait a couple of blocks away just in case and that they would be signaled if they were needed.

"Where is it now?"

"They got a lead on a warehouse near the docks. Hopefully…why do I even bother to say that. Let's just hope things go right for once."

"Your track record or ours hasn't been all that great lately when leaving the base and finding things that are stolen."

"Nope." he said turning off the street into the bay district.

He passed a few other buildings and noticed the SIU cops staying away behind a few buildings nearby as they turned going down the large dock. Several large crates, bundles of rope, a forklift and a few other items of little interest was lined up and down the good hundred yard dock. He stopped the car at the fifth warehouse down, out of what was about eight to ten at most. Some in a state of repair to disrepair.

"K-9. Scan the interior. I want to see what we might be dealing with."

The screen on the right activated and showed the outside of the building. It zoomed in until they could see the inside. No one was inside according to the life scans K-9 did using the General's systems. Several semi trailers were inside sitting in different locations. No discernable pattern to them. A few of them had computer supplies, a couple other's had medical supplies, two of them were loaded with office stuff such as desk, chairs, lamps, that sort of thing. One of them they couldn't scan through at all. It was lined with lead on the inside.

"That must be it then. Keeping them hidden from any satellite or tracking system."

"Make's sense Sam. You sure there is no one around K-9?"

"No life signs detected in the building Master."

"Alright then. Let's go." Ford said hitting a button called surveillance mode as he got out.

"K-9, keep watch."

"Yes Mistress."

He pulled his revolver as he approached the door. She got her nine out as he opened it slowly.

"K-9 did say there was no one in here."

"Doesn't mean that someone might show up anyway. Besides, who knows what's in the container."

Passing several of the containers, the one they needed was near the back sitting apart from the others. He knocked on it, but they heard nothing.

"I'm going to open it slowly."

Sam nodded and kept her gun ready as he put his away and pulled the lever up unlocking it. As he got it partially opened.

"Danger Master and Mistress! Bomb detected!"

"Bomb?! Where?!"

Ford opened the doors all the way and they both saw several large blocks of C-4. The time left on the digital clock said 18 seconds.

"Sam run! Now!" he said closing the doors again as she didn't argue and took off. "K-9 start the car and open the passenger door!"

"Affirmative Master." K-9 said as Ford had already started running.

"Time K-9?" she asked through her own personal watch.

"15 seconds Mistress."

She got out the door and into the car at eight seconds.

"Where is…."

"K-9 get the car out of here!" Ford's voice said through the line.

"Wait K-9! He still is…" she said as she saw Ford come out of the front door.

He didn't stop and turn, he kept going and jumped the dock as the warehouse erupted into a massive fireball throwing him a couple dozen feet out from the force.. K-9 stopped the car after backing up a good dozen feet. Carter got out quickly rushing to the edge of the dock.

"Where is he K-9?" she asked as sirens were heard coming. "Is he unconscious?"

"The Master's life signs indicate he is awake Mistress. He is currently at the bottom trying to swim up."

"Does he need help?" she said starting to remove her coat.

"He will surface in 4.8 seconds."

She kept looking around in the debris field. He popped up coughing and spitting near a burning log.

"Damn it!" he said looking where he was before swimming toward a ladder nearby.

"You okay?" she asked as he stopped near the top holding onto the edge.

"I should be asking you that question." he said wiping water from his face. "Are you?"

"Yes, but I didn't jump into the bay."

"True…."

"Danger Master and Mistress!"

They both started moving, but thought better of it, thinking moving might cause more problems.

"What is it now K-9?!"

"Dock stability has been compromised Mistress. Advise haste!"

Two of the large poles holding the dock up near the wasted warehouse snapped pulling that section into the water. The problem for them started when the other sections started getting pulled along.

"Carter jump! K-9 get the car back farther!" Ford said dropping.

"Ah hell!" she yelled jumping as the section they were on dropped down in as well.

She came up first seeing a good twenty yards of the dock missing, the cops that were to provide backup for them stayed on the concrete that connected with the dock, with the General parked on it with them, and Ford missing. Wiping water from her face she looked around again.

"Where is he K-9?"

"Three meters to your right Mistress and rising."

He surfaced a little closer shaking his head.

"My hair is going to be ruined." he muttered pulling something out of it.

"Your worried about your hair?"

"You okay?"

"I didn't want to take a swim, but yeah, I'm fine. Where's your coat?" she said noticing it missing.

"At the bottom of the damned bay! Let's get you out of the water before you catch a cold or something."

Once she climbed out with help from a few cops and was given a blanket.

"Aren't you getting out?"

"Not yet. Somebody get me a long rope please!"

"What the hell for? Whatever you lost is long gone and most likely can be replaced."

"One it can't be replaced and two I know where it is Captain. Now get me that rope please."

One was handed to him a few minutes later.

"I'll be right back."

"I think the cold of the bay got to his head." Nash muttered.

Took him several minutes, but he found it again. After placing the rope through the arms he swam back, got out and started pulling it in. Carter was sitting on the hood of the car telling a EMT she was fine as her cell phone went off. She shook off the water, surprised it was working.

"Carter."

"Hello Colonel."

"Who is this?" she asked suspiciously as she looked around.

"I'm fine….whoever you are." Ford said pushing the EMT away from him. "Just waterlogged."

"Someone that is warning you that that bomb was a message to pack up and go back home."

"Like that will happen. I'm guessing that you are the people, the Trust, that stole our chips?"

"I see you have been doing your homework Colonel. Your husband isn't paying much attention is he, seeing as he is currently trying to get his coat from the bay. Sad use of such a precious metal. Unfortunately, it's so precious we cannot make it. You seem to be all alone right at the moment, sitting on that orange junk heap."

She stayed quiet and didn't look around.

"We can see you. We saw you enter the building and despite my better judgment, we gave you a chance to leave. Forget the computer chips Colonel. They will be put to better use soon."

"We aren't leaving."

"The next time you might not survive. Leave or else the next time will be your last." the man's voice said hanging up.

"K-9, did you monitor that?"

"The call originated from a cell phone across the bay Mistress. I have the location on the screen."

"What happened here Major? You two blew up a nice section of this dock. Decided to have a party with out us?" Nash said with a short laugh that was not a funny one.

"No." Ford said hauling his coat up. He untied the rope, pulled it out and shook the coat. "Dammit. Take forever to clean this and weighs twice as much with water."

"Going to answer my question?"

"It was a trap. They knew we were coming and rigged the place to explode after we opened a trailer. We barely made it out. Our only led is gone." he said sitting on one of the police cruisers. "Thanks for your help, but I doubt we'll find anything now. Considering everything, the case might as well be dropped, but if you learn anything, just give us a call."

"We'll do. Just try not to blow up anything else."

"Got it Captain. Send me the bill if you have to." Ford said walking over to the back of the General as Carter was getting in the front seat.

He tossed his coat and the items in his pockets, wallet, change, those sort of things into the trunk as well seeing as they were soaking wet.

"What's up Sam?" he asked as she was typing on the keyboard that came out of the dashboard. The monitor was showing information about a place in the city, but where he didn't look.

"K-9 got a fix on the location of the man who just called me on my cell phone. We are going there right now. I want pay back. These clothes were new." she spat angrily as he starting getting in.

"Wow Sam. Seeing you angry isn't all that often, but in this case, it's cute." he said getting in as she scooted over. "I'm just glad I'm not the one of the receiving end."

"Go, now."

"Going and gone." he said gunning it lightly.

It wasn't long and they were crossing the bridge. Ford weaved through traffic, despite the amount of laws he was breaking.

"How fast are you…"

"95 miles an hour Mistress." K-9 said.

"And climbing." Ford said passing by a semi truck and several cars that honked at him.

One cop car noticed him speeding and started after them, then suddenly stopped despite clocking him doing a 105. Several turns later, after getting off the bridge, and a few sharp corners, he came upon the location K-9 directed them to. Pushing a button, the car suddenly went real quiet.

"What happened?"

"I switched to silent mode. Cuts down the noise the engine generates, but consumes a lot of power to do so, that's why I don't use it much." he told her as they pulled over next to the wall of a small warehouse.

Other than a few warehouses, there was a lot of semi trailers and train trailers stacked and piled around. Some in order and other's stuck in corners. Anyone looking from above, would see it almost looked like a maze, almost.

"Which one is it K-9?" Carter said pulling her nine.

"That, isn't a very powerful gun."

"It's enough. And can be intimidating."

"Since when?" he said getting ready to slip out the window.

"Since now." she said pointing it at his head.

"Point taken. Though I think I should make you a personal gun."

"I'll think about it." she said popping the clip in.

Ford got out and grabbed his stuff from the back as K-9 continued and told her which one it was.

"How many people inside K-9?"

"Scanner detect no one inside Mistress. Correction Mistress. A feline is inside."

"A cat? Well, that's nothing to worry about." she said getting out. "Keep those scanners on us K-9."

"Wait Mis…"

"K-9. Get a map of this area okay and all the ways in and out, just in case. Same as before okay."

"Yes Master. Wait Mas…"

"Thanks K-9. We'll hopefully be back soon. Oh, go dark too. Don't want anyone seeing inside."

"Yes Master." K-9 said as the windows rolled up. All the windows turned dark as they walked away.

"He say anyone's inside?"

"K-9 didn't detect anyone but a cat."

"A cat huh? Nothing to worry about there."

"Nope." she said as they opened the door slowly. "Probably a stray."

Even though there was no one around and the security system detected was so low tech by their standards, which K-9 was able to deactivate through use of a jammer built into the General, they were still taking no chances. Once inside, it was obvious they were going to have some trouble, possibly finding their computer chips, if not finding, getting them out. Mostly, there was a lot of open metal shelves around with a variety of items on them. They were all set up in a maze like way. Not in rows or any discernable pattern. A few trailers ranging from a full semi trailer to flat bed versions were in the middle of the room or stacked next to the walls. Unfortunately, the large doors for taking trailers in and out, was in the back of the warehouse. Not the way they came in.

"Oh man. K-9, scan around till you find our computer chips and see if there is anything here…..that shouldn't be."

"That qualifies as just about everything Master. The missing chips are in the white trailer several meters to your left."

"K-9, there's a lot of white trailers in here."

"Apologies Mistress. They are in the trailer two up from the four by four stack near the middle of the room."

"I think I see it." Ford said sighing. "We'll need a crane to get that out."

"Well, we can call the General and have him send people from the Air Force here to get them." she said as they walked through the mess of metal shelves. They had to make almost six turns just to get to them.

"Hey K-9, are all the chips in this trailer?"

"I cannot identify if they are all there Master. Sensor detect too much interference."

"Thanks K-9." she said.

"All right then. Here, you climb up on my shoulders and open the door."

"Why?"

"To see if they are all in boxes or if they are scattered and if they are all there. There should be little if any room in that thing. K-9 couldn't tell…"

"I got it. You sure you can hold me?" she said with a small laugh.

He smiled seductively as he put his guns away. The next she knew was she was high in the air and sitting on his shoulders.

"Now just stand up slowly. I'll keep you from falling."

"Next time you do something like that, warn me."

"Sorry. I thought it was fun though."

"You would." she said with a smile he couldn't see. "Good thing I don't have a dress or skirt on."

She got up easily and had her feet on either side of his head. Pulling up the levers she got the doors opened easily. Cardboard boxes were all she saw and from the looks of it, they filled the entire container. As she was opening the doors and looking inside, Ford kept still holding her feet. Yet he heard a clicking noise and a low growl which almost made him jump. He pulled his mirror out with his right hand and used it to look around the container.

"Oh no. Ah, Sam."

"It looks like they might be all here. I opened one of the boxes and found our chips inside. All we have to do…"

"Sam." he said a little louder, but calmly.

"What?"

"You need to get down, slowly."

Something in his voice said hurry.

"Let go of my feet for a moment."

He did so and she dropping to the floor in front of him, quietly, and pulled her gun.

"What's wrong?"

"Walk slowly." he said pulling her along as they rounded a set of shelves. "That's not a cat behind us."

She looked back and jumped as the large Siberian Tiger roared at them from the other side of the shelves. It jumped up hitting the shelves knocking things off.

"Run Sam!" he said pushing her forward as the Tiger dropped down and came running.

"So much for it being a cat!" she said as they ran.

Several turns later, they noticed they got lost quickly and cornered. They heard another roar and the clicking of nails.

"What now?!" she asked turning around pointing her gun.

"I'm not shooting it unless I haven't a choice. And that won't actually do much other than piss it off if you miss."

The Tiger rounded the corner spotting them and growled. Ford pulled his gun as it pounced knocking him into the shelve. It took a swipe at this head and he could only cover his face. The claws ripped his coat open and the force of the blow knocked him to the ground further.

"Climb!" he yelled rolling out of the way as it took another swipe at him.

Ford kept rolling as she managed to get up in time onto the eight foot high shelve against the wall. He took several hits from the claws, but only felt the blows as the coat took the damage. He lashed out kicking the Tiger in the jaw. It dazed it long enough for him to get off the floor and climb. He sat down next to her as the Tiger jumped at them as they moved their feet. Seeing it couldn't get at them, it paced back and forth growling.

"And I thought the Kull warriors were bad." he muttered looking at his coat. It was still holding together, but tattered in a few places.  
"Now will you shoot it?"

"Unfortunately I have to." he said reaching behind him. "Uh oh."

"What?"

He looked down seeing his guns on the floor. And hers.

"Where's your other guns?"

"In the car. This is just prime." he muttered rubbing his temples with one hand and shaking his head.

"Now what do we do?"

"Calling for help is….wait a minute. We can call…"

"K-9!" they both said. She brought her new watch to her lips and started to call him.

"Fluffy!" a woman's voice called out. The tiger turned away from pacing near them and roared lightly.

"Fluffy? It's name is Fluffy?" Carter said looking down at it.

"Look's like Fluffy might leave. We might be able to run…."

"She's cornered two people over there on some shelves ma'am!" some guy said.

"Uh oh." they both muttered as they heard footsteps running toward them.

Three men, they didn't recognize them at all, came around the corner with a black haired woman, Latino, in a tight white dress, who didn't look familiar either, and pointed guns at them.

"Seeing as we are unarmed, you might as well lower those." Ford said.

"Fluffy. Come here." the lady said. The tiger walked over and sat down near her.

Minutes later, they were both sitting in front of a desk that was near the back wall. Their hands were tied behind their backs. The men were missing, being told to get the trailer of computer chips ready to leave. Right at the moment, Carter and Ford could hear machinery being used behind them. From what they could gather, a rigged up system in the building had a chain system set up on the ceiling to lift and transfer the trailers around the warehouse and outside though a few openings in the wall. Right at the moment, it was about to pass several dozen feet off to their left going outside behind the warehouse. The tiger was eating some sort of cooked meat as it lay by the desk. The woman sat behind the desk looking at them then at some papers in front of her while a short geeky man sat down next to her looking at a computer on the edge of her large desk.

"So, you're Major Carter." she said with a smile, then dropped it. "And you're Colonel Carter. Your dossier is impressive Major. Yours is a close second Colonel."

"Ouch. It's suppose to be the other way around…."

She got up and came around the desk sitting on it.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Attitude Major. I like that." she said smiling as she got off the desk and picked up Carter's nine from off her desk. "I need information, and you'll give it to me, or else…..well, you can guess that."

She pointed the nine at Carter.

"I know for a fact you can break free at anytime. She cannot. You refuse to give me the info I need or lie to me, she gets shot. Nothing life threatening at first, such as being shot in the foot." she said walking over and pointing the gun Carter's right foot. "Won't do much, but she will never walk right again, or go off world as you all say. Not that I understand that fully, but I don't question those paying me really big bucks, even if they say aliens exist."

"What do you want?" Carter growled out not flinching at being threatened.

"You may have the information we need Colonel, but we know you'll probably keep quiet no matter how we try and make you talk. Your husband on the other hand, he has one serious weakness, and that is you." she said leaning over slightly and staring at Carter. She continued to stare at her as she spoke again. "I said I know you can break free Major, so do so, or else."

At first Ford did nothing and she pulled back the hammer. Ford sighed and looked up as the two women and the guy behind the desk watched him shift in his chair. Less than a minute later he had snapped the rope in half and tossed it in front of him.

"My, you are strong as they say. Bet you're great in bed." she said walking over slowly and leaning against her desk as Ford crossed his arms with a grimace on his face.

"That information won't help you with anything, so get to the point. Like Sam asked, what is it that I know that you want?" he said through clenched teeth.

"We know that these wonderful computer chips have been encrypted. You two know the passwords to get into them. We've already fried over a dozen chips trying to figure it out ourselves. We also know there are two passwords to get into it and that both are really long passwords, so don't try to lie to me and give me a short code." she said standing up and picking one of his guns off the desk.

"And don't think about trying to attack me at all. Fluffy is very protective and I have one of my men behind you with a gun pointed at the Colonel." she said tossing him his gun. He grabbed it by the barrel but didn't do anything as he glanced behind himself.

"Why give me my gun?"

"To show you, even though you have your vaunted weapon, you're powerless. So put it away or toss it. I don't really care what you do with it, but if you try to shoot anyone, she dies."

"Don't tell her anything Ford."

"I don't have a choice Sam." he mumbled as the lady pointed the gun at Carter's foot again. "The first one is…" he said stating the month of May, a date and a year, then doing so again with the same month but with a different day and year.

She looked back at the man at the computer. He was typing away as Carter glared at Ford.

"Well Marco?"

"It's coming up now Miss Amblin. We're in."

"Excellent. Is there anything else I should know about the chips Major?"

"Nothing that comes to mind. You have…." Ford was saying when another man came rushing forward.

"Miss! The police are on their way here! I was monitoring on the radio and just heard it! We got less than ten minutes till they arrive."

Miss Amblin instantly looked pissed as she glared at both of them then at the guy behind the desk.

"I thought you checked them for wires Marco!!!"

"Oh please. We own the only Dodge Charger around and a bright orange car like that sticks out like wailing baby in a silent prayer service. They were with us when we had to jump in the bay and were watching us by helicopter as we raced across the bridge doing almost twice the speed limit. We don't have a wire and certainly didn't need one." Ford said flatly as set his gun on the floor. "Deduction alone should tell you they are coming to see what we're doing."

She smiled wickedly as she grabbed his other gun off the desk.

"Marco, get to the truck and take the computer with you. Gene, help him." she said to the guy who was keeping his gun one Carter. "The rest of you get our escape plan into action. I'll be right out."

They nodded and started packing items off.

"As much as it would almost be better to shoot you both, it would make matters worse for the Trust. But if you continue to come after us after we leave, I won't hesitate to kill you both." she said walking over to Ford. "To ensure our escape is not hindered….."

She swung Ford's other gun around catching him up side the head. He dropped out of the chair onto the floor and didn't move as she dropped the guns onto the empty desk.

"Goodbye Colonel. It has been a pleasure. Not."

She ran out through a hidden door, but pushed a button making metal bars comes down over the large doorway out the back first as Carter shifted her hands around trying to get free. She heard the sound of a truck engine leaving as Ford started getting up slowly. She finally pushed the right button on her watch as she heard the General come plowing through front door, knock over a few shelves scattering objects as it spun to a stop just inches from their chairs. Several cop cars came in moments later following the SIU Captain's Cuda.

"Nice timing K-9." she said as managed to stand up without bringing the chair with her.

A cop ran up and started untying her ropes as another rushed up helping Ford to his feet.

"Where are they?" Nash asked looking around from where he was standing near the dazed Ford.

"They went out the back in a truck of some sort." Carter said picking her and Ford's guns up. "I don't see a way to follow them unless we blow a hole in the wall. They locked the doors pretty heavily."

"We don't have to blow anything." Ford said shaking his head as he walked around the General. "Everyone out of the way."

"What's he doing?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." she said as she got in quickly and saw he was bleeding from where he got hit. Normally she wouldn't be worried, but he was still bleeding.

Pushing a button on the dash then pulling a lever near the gear shift, the wheels turned sideways. Everyone moved as he made the car drive sideways, in four wheel drive. The sound of metal giving way to the heavy impact was agonizing loud, like nails on a chalk board, as the General went through the wall. The door feel forward as it was ripped from its frame. He pulled the lever putting the wheels back forward as he put it into first gear and rushed forward. The Cuda following moments later. Outside there was another warehouse, which was filled with more trailers. At the end of the edge of the warehouse they just came out of, was several box cars lined up going down the line of the warehouse with enough room for a truck to drive down or up, but not both. Ford turned sharply making the General almost impact the box car as he followed the path on the screen that K-9 brought up based on the route that the truck with their chips had taken. As they started to get to the end and make a turn, a few box cars suddenly fell down blocking the way.

Nash stopped his car at the turn that Ford had taken seeing that the General was going to have to back up and was starting to at a fast speed.

"Well, looks like whoever has those computer chips got away bubba."

"Yep. Guess we just go back inside and see what else is there Nash." Joe said as the General slowed down enough to turn and pass them still backing up. "I think some of the items in there looked like stuff that had been stolen recently."

"What are we going to do now?" Carter asked as he stopped near the opening he made.

"According to the map of this area K-9 brought up, that truck will be able to get away well before we can get around this warehouse section and get to them, so we have to get on the other side and follow their route." he said putting the General into first gear.

"But how are we….." she started saying as she suddenly realized what he was about to do. "You're going to make us jump the containers?"

"Exactly. It's the only way and we'll be just fine." he said getting ready to floor it. Instead he just revved it a few times.

"Wait a minute! You could get me…"

"Sam! You'll be fine. Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. have been doing it for years and he's not Immortal."

"Oh. Right. Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, just stayed buckled up. And relax, this is actually a lot of fun." he said as the words Passive Laser Restraint System came up on the screen as he floored it.

"If I get hurt, you're really going to get it."

"A little more trust Sam. I know what I'm doing." he said sounding hurt.

Nash heard the revving, wondering what was taking place as he looked in his mirror and called the chopper to keep a look out on any truck leaving the area they were in.

"Hey Joe?" he said looking more closely at the rearview mirror.

"Yeah Nash man?"

"Tell me that car isn't coming this way." Nash said as he looked back.

"Oh man, what the hell is he thinking?!"

Carter grabbed the roll bar above her head as they got inches from the back of the Cuda and suddenly lifted off the ground sailing over the box cars. She was more than surprised when they landed and she found herself having only one problem. Hurt hands from her tight grip on the roll bar and a very fast and hard beating heart. She looked back as he floored.

"See, nothing to worry about…."

"Left Master."

The car barely fishtailed as he spun the wheel and made the turn between several more stacks of boxcar trailers. Another sharp right followed and after about thirty yards, he made a sharp left at K-9's instruction. Way out in front of the General, down the small dirt road that passed several more stacks of old trailers, was the truck they were after. It was currently leaving and about to pull out onto the main road that would lead to the freeway. He hit the horn and floored it quickly. The people in the truck definitely heard the Dixie horn by the way the driver sped up and almost ran into the tall sheet metal wall as they left. Once on the pavement, they took off quickly.

"And they think they can get away?" Ford said with a laugh.

"They will if we don't go." she said waving a hand in their general direction.

He floored it again, hard, sending up a cloud of dust and continuing to do so for at least another twenty feet before the car finally shot forward. Seconds later he pulled a tight turn and got onto the pavement, leaving a nice black mark as he floored it again.

"Still have then K-9?"

"Yes Mistress." he said as the truck showed up on the map as a blip again.

"Damn, they are going through a residential area." he said seeing the other vehicle dots on the screen. "K-9, best guess as to where they might be headed for?"

"Data suggest they are headed for the freeway to the bridge Master."

"Well never catch up with all those other vehicles in the way. Wait a minute, there's nothing going on, on these roads."

"No, I don't see anything. At least three blocks is completely clear of traffic." Sam said looking at the map closely.

"If I turn here, then I take that road straight and turn there, I'll almost be ahead of them and might be able to stop them before they make it to the bridge." he said pointing out places on the screen.

"Sounds like a plan." she said looking forward. "This is the turn."

"Got it." he said turning to the left sharply.

"We are being watched by a news helicopter Master."

"Not important now K-9, but thanks." he said suddenly breaking through some wooden work horse barrier. "What was that?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" she asked looking up from the map.

"Not really. I think there was a sign though. Where's the next turn?"

"Two streets up. Ford, there's something in the middle of the road up there now."

"What is it Sam?"

"The map just shows something is in the way, according to the scanners, beyond that…."

"We'll find out soon." he said turning the corner sharply and suddenly stopping. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Out in front of them, just about two and a half blocks away, there was several vehicles all bunched up like a major accident just happened, but there was no smoke or leaking fluids or injured people. And there was an old style truck tow truck that hauled vehicles on its back, but the back was down like a ramp.

"K-9, what's going on.…"

"Scanning Mistress." he said using the car's scanners. "Conclusion of data suggest we are on a movie set Mistress. There are several camera's around…."

"A movie set. You mean a location?" Ford said looking outside the window. "I do see some camera's and…."

"Security vehicle approaching Master."

Looking out the windshield, they saw a security police car coming at them from just down the street.

"We don't have time for this and I don't care where we are. Hang on again Sam." he said gunning the engine quickly.

"Security is being called to stop us Master." K-9 reported as Ford swerved around the security car. It spun around and came after them.

"Go for the ramp."

"What? I didn't think…." he said surprised as he glanced at her.

"Please go for it! Making this car fly is actually exhilarating! If we weren't being chased, I'd take over driving. Besides, how else can you get around that mess?"

Slightly adjusting the wheel, he hit the turbo button causing the speed to go over a hundred. Hitting the horn as he hit the ramp, the car sailed into the air as Sam laughed in excitement. The security vehicle came to a halt with two more, all ramming into each other. Over a hundred feet later, they hit the ground hard and sent sparks everywhere as it bottom out and spun around quickly. They were both laughing as he gunned it again, leaving a dark trail and rushed off down the street.

"Oh god that was fun! Ford if we had a back seat big…." she said excited.

"Sam! Wow. Ah, please, I'm flattered but I got to drive!" he said laughing still.

"I'm driving home. Before we get home, I'm driving recklessly for awhile first."

"Deal." he said turning off the street and busting through another wooden work horse.

"I'll hold you to that."

"And you hold that thought about the back seat." he said with a wink. "K-9, where are they now?"

"They will enter the freeway in 32.5 seconds."

"Damn. Better hurry or we'll loose them in the traffic." he said avoiding a police cruiser that showed up suddenly in front of him from a street to the right.

Moments later, they entered the freeway and were a couple miles behind.

"Damn, they did get a good head start." Ford muttered as he dodged a Honda Civic that tried to pull into his lane. "Better hang on Sam."

"What are you thinking of doing? As fun as it may sound, you can't jump other vehicles to get ahead." she practically shouted as he shifted to a higher gear and pulled the car to the furthest right lane.

"We're going skiing."

Seconds later, he got the passenger wheels onto the concrete guardrails and floored it again.

"This is extremely dangerous!" she said holding herself up from falling into him.

"Exhilarating isn't it?!"

"Actually it is!" she said after a moment of thinking.

Ford had never done anything that would cause her harm and though driving on the freeway, with people honking and screaming at them for reckless driving, she suddenly realized she was going to be safe. And after that long jump, the car had proved itself and Ford's driving proved the same.

"Hey, this is actually fun!"

"See, nothing to worry about! Hang on!" he said pulling the car off the concrete rail and going through two lanes.

Passing by a few semi trucks with big loads they spotted the white truck with their trailer on its flatbed back.

"I think they spotted us." she said.

"Uh oh. Maybe this isn't…" he said as they saw a gun pointed out the window. Several bust of ammo came from the MP-5 bouncing of the car. The vehicles behind them and around them came to screeching stops and some crashed into each other and the rails.

"K-9 alert the nearest medical facility of what happened and report what injuries you can scan while we're in range!"

"Yes Master!"

"Is there anything in this car that can stop them from shooting others?!" she said franticly looking over the buttons.

"Ah, yeah." he said swerving behind the truck to avoid the gun from being pointed at them. "When I come out again, use the laptop and aim for the gun."

"Aim what?" she said as he pushed a button.

"The laser system. You've got about five shots."

She watched the monitor and a target system pop up. She used the touch mouse and moved the target up.

"Ready?"

She nodded and got ready. He pulled out a few seconds later and she aimed it quickly as another burst of ammo bounced off the car's hood. The first shot missed the gun and went through the front windshield of the truck. The second shot went through the door and the guy dropped the gun as he screamed.

"Try for the tires."

She was aiming for them when another guy poked his head out of the window with a different weapon.

"K-9, what weapon is that?" he asked quickly as he swerved to avoid hitting a small Honda Civic that the truck just went around.

"A grenade launcher Master."

"I can't get a lock from this range." Sam said looking out the window again.

"We're only about thirty feet away."

"And they keep moving into the traffic to keep me from hitting them." she said as he dodged around a Porche that honked at him.

"Good point. Hang on, I'm going to ram them."

"Incoming grenade Master!"

He barely saw it coming and never got out of the way as it impacted on the windshield. Only than a black mark and Sam making a small scream, he kept the car going straight.

"We're okay?" she said in a shaky voice.

"A Tomahawk missile would be needed to harm this thing." he said flooring it hard.

Seconds later he rammed the back end of the truck. Ramming it again, the driver almost lost control. He went to ram them in the side as they swerved, but missed as the driver moved to the left. The driver pulled to the right quickly slamming into the General hard. Ford barely kept the car from going over the concrete barriers. As he tried to pull away, the truck slammed into the car smashing it against the barriers. Sparks flew as the concrete blocks rubbed harshly against the side of the General.

"There goes the paint job." Ford muttered as he held the steering wheel in a tight grip.

"Forget the paint job. How do we get out of this?" she asked rather calmly. Though the car was shaking and scrapping, it wasn't crashing or falling apart. No alarms were going off and since K-9 was saying anything about the structural integrity, she figured the semi was probably taking more damage than they were.

"I'm thinking." he said calmly.

"Any other weapons…"

"We can't risk destroying the chips unless we have to!" he said as the General lurked into the air and rode on two wheels. The truck backed off slightly then made a sharp right toward them.

"They're going for it again!"

"Hang on!" he said slamming on the brakes.

The truck plowed itself into the concrete barriers as the General skidded to a stop and barely managed to get back onto all four wheels. Ford slammed on the gas again leaving a large trail of rubber as he rammed the back of the truck as it took off. The driver turned the wheel and pulled across the lanes as it went to the far left passing several vehicles and making the other drivers come to a quick stop as they tried to avoid hitting the truck and other cars. Luckily there was only a few collisions and K-9 reported no serious injuries as they rushed past the stopped vehicles.

"That's it. I've had…."

"They are going to use grenades again Master."

They could see the guy holding the launcher out the window, but he didn't aim at them. He aimed it forward and fired it. The truck quickly speed up and passed a large semi truck with a large trailer, that it just lost control of, as the axle assembly and wheels where blown away. The end of the trailer hit the ground hard, sending sparks flying and skidded sideways before Ford could get around it. Ford slammed on the brakes and unfortunately put the car in a spin as the trailer started tipping. It broke off the hitch as the semi driver lost control and hit the concrete barrier causing his truck to turn over and land on its side. It slide forward several feet before coming to a stop. The trailer came skidding to a stop several feet from the truck and continued to keep tilting over. Ford managed to gain control and skidded to a stop just short of the trailer, but not short enough.

"Oh no." Ford muttered as he watched the edge of the trailer drop from sight and land on the roof of the car with a loud bang.

The General groaned at the pressure of the impact and the driver side window cracked. Lifting a small panel, he pushed one of the three buttons in it and the hydraulics dropped the car an inch from the ground. Other than hearing sirens in the distance, the sounds of other cars stopping and the slight groan of metal, it was really quiet. Sam sat blinking as she gripped the seat in a death like grip.

"You okay Sam?" he said slowly turning to her.

"Ah…yeah. Just fine." she said slowly. "That, wasn't exhilarating."

"You sure….K-9, scan her please."

"She has a elevated heartbeat Master. No other injuries detected."

She let out a deep breath and let go of the seat.

"I just realized, I've been in worse situations. Though for a moment, I thought it might be the end."

Ford frowned as he thought. Didn't take long.

"Being in a spaceship as it crashed into the ocean…"

"Escaping a exploding spaceship thinking it was the end only to have one of our space shuttles save us…" she said.

"The black hole incident…." he said shaking a finger.

"Being stuck back in 60's..."

"That wasn't all that life threatening." he said with a frown.

"We knew the future, and Teal'c was from another planet and no Tretonin. Not to mention how much the General probably couldn't have kept his mouth shut and would probably want to try saving his son. You hate time travel, remember?"

"Good point. Guess the worse thing I can think you had to go through was when Conrad had you and those people….wanted to kill.."  
"That's not a memory I want to remember, but true." she said holding a hand up.

They sat in silence for about a minute, doing nothing.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"Not yet. We'll probably have to wait for a crane or something."

"You hear that?" she asked.

"That dripping? Yeah I do, K-9?" he said slowly rolling down the window. Thankfully it didn't fall apart.

"The trailer is leaking its contents onto the road Master."

"Smells familiar." he said sticking his head out the window and seeing a large puddle around the car that was getting bigger. She rolled down her and also looked.

"I think it's liquor. K-9, is that what it is?" she asked.

"Affirmative."

"Wonderful. We'll get drunk on fumes as we wait." Ford said as he sat back with a sigh.

"Smells a lot like Jack Daniels." she muttered rolling up the window.

"You've drank that stuff?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But the Colonel has. He had Daniel tried it once. Sort of a dare. I…refused."

"I think I know why. Jack and Daniel having a shot of Jack Daniels. There's irony for ya."


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53.…..PART 2

Three hours later, and the General extracted, they drove up to their hotel, signed out and went to another one, just in case. Stepping into the room, Sam went to the bathroom to get a bath ready while Ford dropped his coat into a nearby chair and set K-9 on the floor, then removed the box front to let him roll out.

"I am so glad the day is over." she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"No kidding. I haven't drove that hard in some time." he said stretching before sitting on the bed. "Which is probably the reason vehicles aren't found off world. I can understand flying to locations, but the feel of the ground under you as you drive is so much more fun."

"Maybe with motorcycles off world travel could be done."

"You know, all those race car people, all of them from Nascar to those illegal street races would make lots of money if there was race tracks made on another planet."

"Nice idea. I'll willing to bet you'd even have a track made for the General Lee."

"Oh yeah. I've never learned what his top speed might be." he said with a smile.

"Well, it's not likely to happen, but you can dream." she said slapping his leg then getting up. "I'm going to the bath. As much as part of me wants to continue that thought earlier, I just want to sleep."

"Thought? Oh, yeah, please. I just want to get cleaned up and sleep as well."

"Come on. I want one of those wonderful back rubs." she said grabbing his hand.

"I can do it better on the bed."

"I know, but I'm looking for a back scrub too." she said smiling.

"Oh, you want me to join you. I get it now."

The next morning, and still in bed, they laid together barely awake.

"You know, the only thing I don't like about being here, is the run we're missing."

"We could get up and go run anyway." she said not opening her eyes as she stayed laying on his chest.

"Not in this smog."

"Hmm. We could stay in bed for a few more hours. No reason to get up since we lost the truck. Just have to call…"

"Actually, we can find the truck." he said interrupting her and scratching his face. "There's a small tracer on it."

"How?"

"When we rammed it the first time, I managed to get one shot into the metal. Kinda like a dart really. They may or may not notice it."

"Hmm. Work or pleasure, work or pleasure?" she said tilting a hand.

"That depends on what K-9 says. K-9?"

"Master?" he said lifting his head from near the door.

"Link up with the computer on the General and see if you can locate that truck."

"Yes Master. Link established. Searching…..searching……searching…..vehicle found Master."

"Where is it?" she said sitting up.

"The harbor Mistress. Time logs indicate the truck has been in the same place for three hours, 26 minutes…."

"Thanks K-9." Ford muttered.

"Work it is."

After changing and checking out, they walked out of the elevator to the parking garage.

"Oh great. It's raining." he muttered seeing the massive downpour.

It was coming down bad enough that you could barely see across the street, unless a light was on.

"Yes it is. I should have wore different clothes." she said looking at her blue jeans and dark blue blouse and jean jacket.

"You can change in the car as I drive." he suggested.

"Nice idea, but I don't think you could keep your eyes on the road." she said placing her suitcase in the trunk.

"I got more willpower than that." he said offended.

"Doubtful." she said getting ready to close the trunk. "When I drive, you barely look anywhere other than at me."

"Seriously. I can watch the road. The seat will go back far enough I could change clothes." he said placing his suitcase in.

"Alright then. But if I find you looking…"

"I won't. If it helps any, I'd go with that leather outfit you have. And the coat that goes with it."

"The one you says hugs me like a sexy skin?" she asked seductively.

"I'm getting in the car before I can't control my mind, or my eyes." he said walking away quickly. She laughed, got that outfit, then got in.

After placing K-9 in the back seat and getting his glasses on, he tinted the windows. She got in moments later and moved the seat back as he slowly backed up.

"I'm watching you." she warned.

"I'm not." he stated looking at the monitor showing behind him. "Have some faith. Though I think you're the most beautiful woman in existence, and sometimes can't help but just gawk at you, I have the willpower to look away when you tell me too."

"Now you're not being fair. You know what flattery does to me, and with my current situation." she said with a small whine tone as she folded up the coat and setting it aside.

"Sam, despite what you may think, if you were sitting there with nothing on, and you told me not to look, I'd keep my eyes on the road." he said as they left the parking garage and she removed her shoes and unbutton the pants.

"I don't think you could control yourself if I did that. I have an idea. I'm going to tell you want I'm doing."

"Now who's not being fair." he muttered closing his right eye.

"The blouse is now gon….you're driving with your eyes closed?"

"I have good peripheral vision and you said no looking, so my left eye is open. But I am imagining what you look like. Not that I really have to." he said with a seductive tone.

"Now you've went from unfair to cruel."

"You're not the one that has to worry about tight jeans." he muttered making her laugh.

Several moments later, and a block from the harbor.

"I'm not sure whether to feel offended or not. And for some reason my coat feels different." she said placing her folded up clothes in the back seat near K-9. "Wha.."

"You're offended because I didn't look? You told me not to though! So I obeyed. We discussed this!" he complained.

"You obey almost to well." she stated. "On the bright side, I'm more than assured now that you're completely loyal. I wonder something though, if I ordered you to cheat on me…."

"What?!"

"This is all hypothetical…"

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that one Sam. That's like that loaded question, would you marry again if I died? I seriously doubt I would and if I ever did, it would be several decades later, if at all. And if you want to know the answer, I don't know of anyone I like enough that I could cheat with."

"I thought you told me you liked Janet once?"

"I said she was attractive. I also said that I have seen many women out there that look attractive, but beauty isn't everything. As for Janet, she doesn't have anything else that really makes me think of her in that way. Your the only one I have ever thought about that way."

"Who comes close?"

This time he did turn and look at her finally, while driving.

"K-9, is this really…"

"Yes it is me now watch the road." she said pointing.

"Why…this…what's with these questions? Because this isn't normal from what I've learned."

"There's a bet going on…" she said messing with her hands.

"A bet?! A bet?" he asked surprised at first that quickly turned to curiosity. "Figures. There's always some bet at the SGC. What sort of bet?"

"It's between all the women. The General doesn't even know about this, so we keep it secret. You're not really suppose to know. I'm just suppose to ask certain questions, but I figured why not be blunt."

"I think I know where this is going." he said pushing a few buttons.

The car went silent, the lights went off and he made it slowly creep into the lot and pulled up near a trailer.

"You do?"

"Yeah. K-9, pull it up on the map please."

"Working Master."

Seconds later, a red dot blinked on the screen showing the truck to be inside a building that was near a large tanker for holding cargo.

"Is the trailer still there on the truck K-9?"

"Affirmative Mistress."

"Jam the computer's and camera's here will ya. I'm going to drive behind these buildings."

"Anyone around K-9?"

"Several people are working at the designated building Mistress. Analysis indicate that most of the employees are off for the day due to severe rain fall."

"Well, if we're lucky, they'll never see the General coming."

"Suggestion Master. This building connects with our intended target. Parking out of site next to this building is advised."

"Nice idea." he said pulling in and parking. "I see a door down there."

"I don't."

"The screen Sam." he said pointing at a monitor.

"Oh, infra-red. Nice. Why not park closer?"

"To narrow as it is. We can get out here and walk the rest of the way. K-9 will keep the car back here in the shadows."

"We're going to get drenched." she said seeing the water running off the two roofs. It wasn't all that loud even as it came down on the General. "Talk about sound proofing."

"Yep. We could scream in here and no one would ever know. Anyway, we've got an umbrella. How long it holds out though. K-9, keep a watch on us."

"Always Master."

She went first and held the umbrella. He got out quickly then got under.

"So, about this bet." he asked as they carefully walked along.

"A few of the women asked me who you might take, hypothetically." she said to which he nodded and rolled a hand. "And someone else turned it into a bet. Most if not all the women in the base are in on it. I betted that you would never cheat, to which some of the women said no man was that good. I said otherwise and betted there was no one else you would marry or saw…worthy."

"I like that last part." he said checking the door. "Worthy, nice."

It was unlocked so they entered quietly to see stacks of boxes, a bunch of chains hanging from the ceiling for transferring or taking away large containers, such as trailers. Scaffolding for the large walkway that went completely around the place was up and had two access points. One staircase, on the right, going up near the main loading/unloading door at the front. And the other at the back on the left side. They slowly walked beside the wall, looking around.

"I think the way to the other building is through that door up there." she said pointing.

"Yep. Hopefully the metal doesn't creak much."

"If I had said no. Was there someone else you might have tried marrying." she whispered. When he stopped at the bottom of the stairs with her. "I mean, go out with them and then maybe down the line…"

"I would have kept asking though."

"Hypothetically, you give up and move on…."

"Well…."

"There is someone?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, call it…..ah,…." he said scratching his head. "We have similar interest, to a point."

"What's her name?" she asked with a curious tone. He couldn't hear any jealousy, which made him wonder.

"Um, nobody you know. But I check out her web site every so…"

"You what?!!!!" she almost yelled.

"Relax and keep it down." he hissed waving his hands. "It's a gun information site, not a porno! She runs a gun shop."

"Name." she demanded.

"Rally Vincent. It's actually Irene, but….look. You have nothing to worry about. She's like 20, 21? I'm way to old and she likes bounty hunter work." he said walking up the stairs quickly. "We just have a few things in common, and she's still single and I used to like her a lot. Then I saw you on….TV."

"You haven't met her have you?"

"Actually yes. I met her when Nancy Drew got captured. Blew up that building in Chicago. Met her before that during the time I was stuck with Melissa."

"And?"

"I never expressed any feelings if that's what you're thinking. She just knows me as a friend. And a good customer."

"Bounty hunter? Strange occupation for someone that young."

"She's actually younger or is it actually 20 or 21? I forget. I just know she's lying about her age. And she's about as high as Janet too, so I doubt anything could ever happen if I wanted it." he said as they entered the small hallway going between the buildings. The other door was closed, not surprisingly. "Oh great this door's locked."

"I got it." she said pulling out her picks.

"Guess I blew your bet then?" he asked as she knelt down near him.

"Not really. You said she was once a….possible option. Got it."

"I doubt she'd actually would have married me, except for my money. She's almost always in the hole. Even with me buying things."

"Well, I know one thing. I didn't marry you for your riches. That's just a bonus."

"I know. Besides, I don't think I'm her type. And, she's a virgin with no interest in sex at all." he said pulling out his small mirror and sticking it out. They barely opened the door though.

"How do you know that? That's not knowledge she puts on her web site is it?"

"She was a comic book character in my universe. Well, a Manga comic really."

"Oh. Those things."

"I do have a collection growing, don't I?"

"Yeah. Why don't you have one of those small eye camera's?"

"Had one once, and got attacked from behind. Just about got my leg broke in several places. Guy didn't survive though and I've never used one since."

"Guy?" she lightly ventured.

"Terrorist. Some suicide bomber training camp I was in once. Same one's that are out there right now. Okay, I see several people. But none up here. Looks like….bummer. Can't get down from this side. The stairs are at the other end."

"What are you thinking?"

"Jumping."

"What? This has to be at least a twenty foot drop!"

"I've dropped from thirty feet and rolled away okay, literally. I'll slide out under the bars and drop down. If they hear me, I'll drawn them in and take them out. I won't kill them unless I have to."

"And I'm suppose to do what? Sit and watch?"

"No. I'll signal you when I'm ready then you can slide out and I'll catch you."

"And if you're out there fighting?"

"Make your way down this walkway and use the stairs if it looks safe."

"Nice plan."

"If you have something better. Going out with guns blazing isn't going to work. This wall won't stop bullets and I can't protect you if they shoot from directly below. Not completely."

"All right, your plan it is. But you be careful. I don't want them blowing your head off."

"Keep my head protected like always. Not a problem." he said slipping out carefully.

Slowly crawling to the edge of the walkway by the door, he looked down seeing a trailer below him and concrete beyond that. He started to slip out when he smelled something. There was a man, just below the doorway, taking a smoke break. And from the looks of it, a drink break too. When she waved a hand getting his attention, he made a few hand signals showing what he saw. She signaled back asking what he was going to do. He looked out the main door to see a couple of cars parked near the edge of the dock. One was a Lexus. She watched, completely lost as to what he was doing as he removed a clip and pulled out a bullet. From the looks of it, it wasn't one of the special rounds. He replaced the clip and tossed the bullet in the air a few times. Then he tossed it, hard. But it didn't cause the alarm to go off like he wanted it to. It blew the door off and caught the interior on fire.

"Oops." he said checking the clip he removed.

He had pulled the wrong clip. Sam looked back to where he was, but he wasn't there anymore. But there was a big distraction now. A few of the guys ran out trying to put the fire out while the others went crazy thinking they were being raided. Even with the downpour, the car kept burning like it was covered in grease. The man smoking pulled a .357 revolver and looked out at his friends going nuts.

"I ain't going back….."

"I'll take that." Ford said grabbing the gun. The startled man didn't even get a chance to scream or anything as he was decked to the ground. "Okay Sam, I'm ready."

She slowly slipped out slowly and saw him waiting.

"Come on Sam." he mouthed.

"I don't know."

"What? I thought you trusted me." he said insulted.

"I do, but this…"

"If you want to stay up there." he said casually as he dropped his arms.

"I'm coming." she muttered and slid out.

Even after he caught her, she didn't open her eyes yet.

"You're fine Sam. I don't know what you were worried about."

"I'm not used to jumping from such heights. Much less jumping from anything really." she said as he set her down.

"Here. I feel safer if you have this."

"Where'd you get this? Nice balance." she asked as he jerked a thumb at the guy on the ground.

"From what K-9..."

"Rick, you done smoking yet. Or are you boozing…" some guys was asking as he came around the corner finding them. "Oh s..."

One moment he was standing in front of her, the next she heard a dull thud from the trailer in front of her getting hit and then he was right back again.

"Anyway, K-9 said the truck is this way. Maybe we can steal it back."

"That was quick."

"Use your environment well."

They managed to walk down to the end and found the truck without any problems. That was until they got there.

"Everyone start looking around. We got some intruders somewhere. That car didn't blow up by itself. You three, get that trailer on the boat right now. It leaves in less than twenty! The sooner we get that thing out of here, the sooner we get paid!" some guy yelled.

Ford grabbed the bottom of the trailer as the chains attached at the top started going up.

"Ah hell. This couldn't be easy could it. We've got to get on that ship."

"Easier said than done." she muttered as he dropped off before getting spotted. "Why'd you grab hold anyway? Your strong, but…"

"I tried to hook my feet into the bumper. It started to work." he said rubbing his legs. "Let's get out of here before they spot…."

A doorway out near them opened and some guy with a clipboard walked in. From his outfit, he was most likely part of the crew for the boat.

"Hey Mr. Parks! We…." he started shouting. The other people looked in his direction also seeing the two Air Force people.

"Stop them!"

The guy threw his clipboard in Ford's face and tried to run away. Carter got behind the truck as someone opened fire at them. She fired back as Ford tossed the crewman through the door.

"Come on!"

They ran through the doorway as the other guys came running. For some unknown reason, it had stopped raining but it was still rather dark and cloudy.

"Get K-9 down here please." he said taking the gun from her.

"K-9, we need…..Ford that…"

He aimed as they came running around the truck. All it did was click though.

"It's out of…"

One of the guys with a semi auto pulled his gun up and got a few rounds off before he was hit dead in the face with the .357 Ford threw. The other three guys came running with a wrench and pipes. She ducked the wrench, kicked him in the nuts and then did a upper cut laying him out. Ford grabbed the pipe swung at him, pulled hard socking the man dead in the face and used the pipe to knock the other guys pipe away. The guy circled Ford looking for an opening as Ford tossed his pipe away.

"Come get me if you think…"

The man dropped not noticing her behind him as she hit him in the neck.

"We don't have time…"

"I was distracting him for you. Nice hit, on both accounts."

"Thanks. Here comes K-9." she said as the car pulled up near them.

"K-9, can you hack into the onboard computer?"

"Why?" she asked.

"That trailer will be on that ship in about two minutes. By the time we get on and manage to get to the bridge, the ship will be out of the harbor."

"Maybe I should read the police manual."

"You're smart enough to become one. K-9?"

"Ship's computer has been access Master."

"Good. Make it continue on its course out of the harbor, then shut it all down and make it drop anchor. I want the Coast Guard alerted as well. Tell them who we are and that the ship is carrying stolen government property."

"Yes Master."

"How are we going to get onboard?" she asked seeing the walkway onto the ship being pulled away.

"We're going to have to climb on." he said pointing at the ropes that attached the ship to the dock. "K-9 open the trunk. We're going to have to hurry about it before that guy at the other end gets here."

"What are you…oh." she said taking the gloves.

"Always be prepared." he said putting his gloves on. "K-9, back the car out of view. And button it up."

They started up the ropes as K-9 backed the General up and between two of the buildings. Carter was a little winded when they finally got onto the deck. They both quickly hid behind one of the large stacks of trailers.

"Haven't done that in awhile. Kinda feels like I was carrying a few extra pounds, but all I have is this pistol…."

"Arms and legs cramping?"

"No. I'm fine. Any idea where our trailer is?"

"Um, it's one of the ones on this deck. K-9, can you locate which trailer we need?"

"Negative Master. The ship has moved out of sensor range. I am also detecting interference originating from the other trailers."

"Thanks anyway. Guess we are on our own then."

"Well, all we need to do is look at the white ones really. And since it was recently put on, it won't be any of the bottom ones."

"Yeah. You ready?"

She nodded and stood with him pulling her nine. After passing several rows and not even near the middle of the ship yet.

"There's a couple above us." she said pointing them out as he looked around one of the corners. "Looks like the sun's trying to come out too. So much for the cover of darkness."

"Yeah, and we've got company coming too. From both ways."

She glanced around as he kept looking around the corner.

"We can try hiding between these." she said putting her gun behind her again.

"Tight fit. You go first."

She started to slide between a few stacks of the trailers when someone walked by. They both stopped moving and stayed quiet, but the guy backed up and spotted them.

"Hey! We got intruders onboard!!" he yelled and ran off.

They backed out quickly to find a man come running around the corner with a big wrench. She and Ford took a step back and apart as the guy swung it downward. A quick chop to the back of the neck and he was down. Three more crewmen came from around the corner holding different tools. Ford turned around quickly and broke the lock on the trailer behind him with one of his retractable blades. She was about to ask him what he was doing when someone placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. She ducked a punch and gave the guy a elbow to the gut. He staggered back a moment then tried rushing her. A quick kick in the nuts followed by shoving him head first into the side of the trailer insured he wasn't waking any time soon.

Ford had already…sliced, the tools in half of the other three men. Two of them grabbed his arms and held him to allow the third guy to take him on. Ford quickly jumped up, connecting both his feet with the third guys face. The guy on his left tried to sucker punch him with one hand and ended up hitting his crewmate when Ford moved out of the way. The guy on the right let go grabbing his face and yelling as blood flowed from a broken nose. Ford tripped the guy still holding him and slammed his face into the deck. The last guy got clothes-lined as he rushed Ford.

Sam ducked the swing of some pipe after shoving the guy that grabbed her away. Rolling away quickly as the pipe came down at her, she pulled her nine and shot the guy in the arm as he rushed her. He dropped to the deck holding his bleeding arm as another guy came running up from around the far corner. The guy lifted his assault rifle and bust off a few rounds as she rolled out of the way quickly. Ford knocked another guy out, or killed him, he wasn't sure really as he turned hearing gun fire from a gun that wasn't hers.

"You okay?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, just fine." she said smiling. "You're more difficult to take down."

They turned hearing several guns get cocked. He grabbed the door and pushed her in, despite protest. She banged on the door and stepped back as she heard several assault rifles fire. Quickly turning around she pulled out a small flashlight to see what she heard move. There was several dozen people, all huddled in the back in fear. Anger raced through her as she realized the people were slaves, mostly woman, probably used as harlots. She pulled her gun quickly as the door opened again. She also realized she didn't hear anymore gun fire, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Ford?" she whispered in Japanese.

He taught it to her, just in case, for situations similar or close to this.

"Hey, you remembered." he said tiredly as he leaned on the doorway. "I….think, I think it's safe…..to come out. You okay?"

She rushed into his arms then backed off to look at him. His coat was trashed and had blood on it in places.

"Any of it yours?"

"Some. I'm fine though." he said with a wave. "What's that smell?"

She kicked the other door open to let what light there was inside.

"Oh god." he said in shock and revulsion. "K-9, alert to Coast Guard that there are enslaved people on this ship and that they may need medical attention."

"Alerting Master."

"Can any of you understand me?" he asked walking further in.

Some of them nodded.

"Help is coming. We are going to leave the door open. If you want to come out, stay away from the back of the ship. A lot more…violence will probably be taking place really soon."

They nodded.

"We'll wait here mister. It's….safer." a woman whispered.

He nodded and turned back around.

"Let's go to the bridge."

"Why don't we wait? The ship will be stopping pretty soon and then when everyone is in disarray, we can see where they all are," she said then looked behind herself. "And maybe find someone that isn't unconscious, or possibly dead that could tell us the location of our trailer."

"Nice idea Sam. I'm going to go look around that corner again, just in case." he said pointing off to the right.

"I'll look around that one." she said pointing the other direction to where they had came when they boarded the ship.

"Oh, I only killed one of them. It was by accident."

"That's surprising." she said walking over several bodies and taking a look.

"Well, I was trying to be gentle, in my own subtle way." he muttered also looking. The sun was now shining on them.

"Subtle?" she whispered back.

"Yeah." he said shrugging at her. "Everyone here is knocked out. Most will be in some pain, but considering what I saw in there, they deserve much more than the simple beating I gave them."

She could hear the anger, distain and pity in his voice. She was going to say something else when she saw a strange look on his face as he looked at her.

"What?" she said feeling her face and then looking herself over. She didn't see or feel any injuries.

"Not you. Why is Jack here?"

"Jack?" she asked confused as she also looked. It was Jack, but he had on blue jeans, a white shirt and some black jacket. "Why is the General here?"

"I don't know. Unless he came to help." he said from behind her making her jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." she hissed.

"Sorry. Damn, where did he go?"

"Let's go find him and ask."

They walked up slowly past several stacks of the trailers and even quietly called out Jack's name.

"Damn, where did he go?" she asked.

"I've got…" he started saying when he stopped and pushed her against the wall of one of the trailers.

"Ford, what are you…"

"Shh!" he said standing next to her against the wall. "I heard a noise."

"Which one?" she asked taking a step forward. "There's a lot of…ow!"

She exclaimed the last part as he pushed her back against the trailer again.

"I heard what sounded like a silencer."

She started to look around, then looked down.

"Hey Ford?"

"Yeah?" he said listening and glancing around.

"We are in public and I know why we are staying against this wall now, so you can remove your hand." she said tapping his hand.

"What?" he said seeing where it was. He removed it quickly. "Sorry. Kinda reminds me of a scene in some movie."

He reached for his gun as he glanced the other direction hearing movement.

"Wha…"

He heard the sound of that silencer again and then more movement.

"I said sorry and that…" he said turning back.

She wasn't next to him anymore though. She was slumped down and unconscious against the wall.

"Sam!" he said kneeling down and finding a dart in her neck.

He removed it quickly and pulled the nine from her belt. The sound of a gun being cocked caught his attention instantly. He quickly brought his arm up as another dart was fired. The gunman had just finishing reloading and started to aim when Ford found him several trailers over. They both fired at the same time. The man died quickly as the scope was taken out, along with his eye. Ford didn't get his arm up in time as the dart caught him in the forehead. He dropped the gun and staggered then dropped down next to her as he fell back into the metal wall. As soon as he pulled the dart out, it was instant lights out.

Sam awoke feeling rather groggy and disorientated. Went she lifted her head and tried to move her arms, she then realized she was tied up, to a chair, again. She tried tugging on the bindings to see how tight they were and found them to be a little to tight. Her hands had that tingling feeling and were starting to ache. Her feet were free and when she tried to stand, she realized the chair was bolted to the floor.

"Wonderful." she muttered looking around.

She looked over finding Ford on her right also tied to a metal chair. He was more slouched in it because of his size though. They had removed his coat too. When she looked around more, she saw they were in a small room, maybe a ten by ten, probably used for food storage because of the coldness. But since the chair was bolted to the floor, she figured it must have been something else then, but what she wasn't sure. One light was handing above them both, swaying as the ship rocked. On her left was a table with his coat, his guns and the their other belongings. She then realized neither of them had their watches on and their rings were also gone.

"That's going to piss him off. Pisses me off. I love that ring. Ford, wake up." she said quietly. "Come on, get up! I'm in trouble."

She noticed he didn't even stir. Just barely managing to lean forward, she saw there was blood on his forehead, like he was shot.

"Okay. Wake up Major, that's an order."

She grunted in frustration and thought of another tactic.

"Ford, they came in here earlier and tried to make me talk. They left to give me time to think. If your not awake by the time they get back, they plan on….raping me…if I don't."

She noticed a twitch, but nothing else happened.

"Dammit! Wake up Major!"

"I see you're finally awake lady." a man said as he opened a door that she didn't see. His voice made her cringe slightly because of the seductive tone. "I guess we hurt your poor husband pretty bad."

He said it with a whine of false sadness then laughed as he continued over and another man came in. When he entered the light, she could see he was some sort of worker for the harbor. And from his smell, he wasn't someone any woman would want to be around, even drunk or desperate. He wasn't fat, just very ugly, unkept hair and beard and very dirty clothes.

"Hey, they talking yet?"

"No. She just woke up and this jerk here." the man said punching Ford across the face. His head rolled but he didn't move. Blood slowly rolled down his lip. "Isn't waking. He must have gotten a big dose of that dart. Whatever the case, she just gave me an idea."

"She did?" the man asked as he slowly walked over.

"Yeah, I was watching the room. The camera." he said smiling. She saw his teeth didn't look all that great in the light.

_Oh no. _ she thought.

"What did she say that's got you happy?"

"She tried to wake her husband by telling him that we was going to rape her cute body if she wouldn't talk. Look, you can see the fear in her eyes." he said laughing.

"Not a bad idea." the man said staying in the darkness as he also laughed. "We were ordered not to kill them. They didn't say anything beyond that."

"What woman wouldn't be afraid? Take these ropes off and I'll show you how much I don't really need him to protect me." she snarled.

"Oh feisty!" he said laughing as he started walking over.

"Wait. Are you sure he isn't dead? I don't see anything moving."

"What? Yeah, he's alive."

"Check him."

"Fine. Whatever you say." he said sarcastically as he felt for a pulse. "Uh oh. I don't have a pulse and he ain't breathing."

"Great work Freddy! Your punch probably killed him!" the other man yelled.

"It isn't my fault! I didn't shoot him in the head!"

"Untie his hands so we can get him down to medical! Maybe we can save him in time and not get killed!"

"Help me out here then Roland! If he doesn't come back, we both will pay!" Freddy exclaimed as he tried untying the knots. As Rolland rushed over and pulled some old rusty knife out, he noticed something.

"Hey, these ropes are loose."

"So? Move out of the way. I don't want to die." he said cutting the ropes.

They grabbed him under each arm started heading for the door. She couldn't see anything, but she heard them dragging him away and her hopes started vanishing when she heard two loud bangs. Kinda like a couple of heads meeting metal, more than once.

"You scared the hell out of me! You were faking the whole time!" she yelled.

"Sorry. Had to make it believable. I heard the camera moving so…"

"Could have done something to let me know you were listening! Now get me loose." she said struggling.

"Don't move your hands then."

She heard his hidden boot knife pop out and then the ropes become slack. She barely managed to stand up when he had already spun her around and was rubbing her hands.

"Annoying feeling isn't it. Just keep rubbing…."

"I know what to do." she said shaking and rubbing them as he backed off to the table. "We need to get out of here, fast."

"Yeah. Before their friends show up. Come here."

He took her hand rather quickly, surprising her and slowly put the ring back on smiling.

"Maybe we should have another wedding again, say ten years. Just so I can do this again."

"We could. But the fact you still remember the day we met, the day we first went out and the most importantly, our wedding anniversary. That shows me I don't need anything else. Ask me again when ten years are up."

"I gotta stop thinking about this morning and the other things we talked about. Here's everything else." he said quickly as he handed her watch and other items from her pockets.

"This morning? Oh that. It amazes me sometimes how easy it is for me to do that to you."

"Yeah. Too easy sometimes. We need to leave before I can't think straight."

"What happened anyway?" she asked as he searched the two bodies. He handed over a nine mill.

"I don't know if it's yours, but it's loaded. As for the other thing, you got shot by a dart in the neck. I got it in the forehead."

"Ouch."

"I didn't really notice it, even after I pulled it out. It's only been a half hour though." he said opening the door.

There was crewman scrambling just about everywhere, shouting about computer malfunctions and the anchor dropping.

"Good work K-9. Wish we could reward him someway." she said as they slowly kneel crawled over and went down some stairs into the ship.

"I can't think of anything unfortunately. Other than praise. The Doctor once gave him…" he said then stopped as a couple guys came around the corner.

They had ropes and other tools weighing them down. The first guy he kicked hard, knocking him back into the wall. He dropped and didn't move. Sam pointed her gun at the other guys face making him shake.

"An award once. Some blue ribbon. Now, you want to live?"

"Ye…ye…ah." he said stuttering.

"Where's the other prisoner?" she asked.

"Ah…..aren't….you…"

"We are two of them."

"I…..may…...maybe in…the lower decks."

"Big boat. Be more specific. Coast Guards is on the way."

"I…don't know. I'm just a hired hand." he said shaking even more. The rope and a few tools dropped.

She lowered her weapon as Ford decked him lightly.

"He'll be out for hours, hopefully."

After fifteen minutes of avoiding people, knocking a few other's out and talking to one guy, they got the location of where the other guy was. They made it to the lower front end of the ship to find a hidden door. Behind the door was lots of barrels. They all looked brand new.

"He could be in any one of these."

"If he's in one." she muttered looking around. "Why would he be here though?"

Ford lightly kicked one and it barely moved. With the use of the multi tool, he got the top off. Inside was a lot of white bags.

"Oh well, well, well. Looky here."

"Is this what I think it is?" she said pushing on one of the bags.

"Let's see." he said using the knife to cut a bag.

He pulled the knife out and shook the contents off and started raising it to his tongue.

"Wait a minute!" she hissed. "If that's actually drugs…."

"I was a cop. Remember. And K-9 isn't here." he said then lightly tasted the blade. He grimaced quickly. "Eww. That's definitely cocaine. And from the taste, probably a high grade batch."

He put the tool away and they started knocking on the barrels nearest to them.

"I see you sampled the product. But since you're not customers, I suggest you stop kicking the merchandise and drop your weapons."

They spun around to find a man in a white suit, with the hat and cane, smoking a cigar. He had a silver plated .45 caliber pistol and his two friends had to sub machine guns.

"You'd risk shooting us to possibly breach the hull. Watered down crack isn't worth much."

"No, it isn't." he said putting his gun away and putting the lid back on the barrel. "But these barrels are all waterproof. And this is a small room with this door being the only way out. Once it's closed, any hull breach in this room is sealed off."

"What about putting a few holes in the barrels? That will damage the product."

"True mister. But I can make more easily. Now do you and your hussy want to come quietly or do you want us to shoot?"

They raised their hands and walked out. One guard went first, then the boss guy followed by them and the other guard. The boss guy had their weapons taken quickly as one of the guards closed the hidden room.

"I see I'm not the only one interested in this caliber of weapon. Very effective." he said admiring one of Ford's gun. "Get over in there."

"They won't work for you if you are thinking of stealing them. DNA chip scanner in the handles and built into the gun itself."

The man's face twisted in anger.

"Move it smartass."

They were lead over to a wire metal cage several dozen feet away from the hidden room. There was a few shelves with what looked to be items of a medical nature. There was even a bed and lighting equipment set up outside the cage.

"What's with all the medical stuff?" she asked.

"A raid we did once. Have to keep our….worker's healthy. When people ask, we just say it's extra stuff for the medical room for the long hauls done over seas. Enough questions, now move."

"You do know the Coast Guard is on it's way and that we called them." Ford said as she was pushed into the small room first.

"Yeah. Who cares. They've searched our ship before and never found a damn thing. We've been doing this for a long time."

"We told them what to look for. A special trailer of computer chips. Government computer chips for long range missiles."

The guy's eyes twitched.

"So you're the two that I had to order my men to keep alive. Must have escaped. Didn't even know who you both were, but I was told to stay away if I wanted to live. Guess my employer was paranoid. Those chips were transferred to several different trailers deep in the ship. We hid it behind motor parts. They'll never find anything."

"Bet your employer didn't tell you those chips are worth billions? The only reason I know is because I was the programmer."

"Billions?" he muttered with a tone that Ford realized meant the man had been had and was barely getting anything for their true worth.

"Yeah. What's more, the computer problems your having, the dropped anchor and such. My fault. That computer will need a whole new rebuild. This ship isn't going anywhere under it's own power anymore." Ford said with a dark chuckle.

The man growled and pulled the trigger on Ford's gun. When nothing happened, he tried to remove the clip, tried to cock it and tried the hammer, but it refused to do anything.

"Told ya. Now who's the ass?"

The man made a gesture and the guard shoved Ford toward the doorway. As Ford started walking in, the man swung his gun really hard catching Ford across the back of the neck. He dropped to the floor and didn't move as the guard slammed the door and locked it, then placed a large bolt action lock on it.

"Your husband is as good as dead when I get back bitch! Better say your farewells." he said laughing as they left.

She knelt down and shook him.

"They're gone Ford. And that idiot tossed your guns onto an empty barrel."

When he still didn't move, she moved the collar down and felt. He was bleeding and had a large bump on the back of his head forming.

"Great. Maybe there's some water or…a saline solution." she said seeing a box of them on the shelf she was checking. "Hmm."

As she opened the box, she heard a groaning noise. She dropped the saline bag and walked back over quickly. But Ford hadn't moved at all. She then heard it again, but it was more like a muffled yell, behind her. She started looking for a weapon of some sort, or at least a scalpel when the muffled noise sounded more familiar. She looked behind the shelf finding a man on the floor. He was tied up really well. Feet, legs and hands. They even covered his mouth with duck tape. A couple strips.

"Sir! Give me a moment to find…" she said looking around between the shelves.

He yelled at her through the tape.

"Right. Sorry sir. Hold on." she said kneeling down and grabbing the tape. "This is going to hurt sir."

He cried out as she ripped it off, taking facial hair with, small though it was.

"What are you doing here sir? Ford and I are taking care of everything. We didn't call for help….wait, did something happen that you had to come personally? Is there something wrong with my father or a problem arise at the SGC?"

"Lady! Stop please!" he said quickly as she looked ready to continue. "I have no idea what you are talking about or even who you are. Can you please just help me get free. I have a Swiss Army knife in my jacket pocket. Get it out and cut me free."

"Sir?" she asked confused.

"The knife please. We can exchange pleasantries later. I'd like to get out of here before they get back."

She searched his coat finding the knife in a hidden pocket. She got to cutting the ropes on his hands quickly.

"Did they hit you on the head sir? We've been working together for years now. Don't you remember me?" she said moving onto his legs.

"I've never seen you before in my life lady. Though I have to admit, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." he said sitting up and rubbing his wrist as she cut them off his feet.

"You don't know me?" she said confused as she handed the knife back. "But…oh my god. You're MacGyver!"

"Well, it looks like I'm at a disadvantage. You know me but…"

"I'm sorry sir. My name's Samantha Carter. I'm a big fan of your work." she said happily shaking his hand. He gave her a strange look as he got up, with her still holding his hand.

"Can I have my hand back? Not that I mind having a beautiful woman hold my hand, but we need to leave. Maybe later…."

"I'm sorry. I just…never thought I'd meet you." she said sheepishly as she let go.

"How do you know my work?"

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force." she said telling him her credentials.

"Wow. That's a lot of doctorates for someone so young. We should get out of here while we still can, alive. I know a nice little restaurant near here…." he said as he walked past her then noticed the man on the floor. "They got this wonderful….who's your partner here?"  
"That's…Major Ford Carter." she said as he knelt down feeling for a pulse.

"He's got a strong pulse. I don't see any other injuries. Though there's some dried blood….what, did you said Ford Carter?"

"Yeah."

"That means he's your husband."

"Yeah. He should have gotten up by now." she said helping turn him over.

"Good god he's heavy. What is in his coat?"

"Ah….why are you here and how are we getting out? I don't have my lock picks and it wouldn't matter since they locked it with a combination pad lock."

"I have some ideas." he said getting up. "You could have told me you were married. I just kept flirting and you…"

"I'm sorry. I work with your brother and he never told me you were his and I've been wanting to meet on Ford. Wake up." she said kneeling down and holding his head.

"Any idea what they hit him with?" he asked looking at the objects on the shelves.

"One of those." she said pointing.

"Ouch. Those are some pretty big guns. I hate guns." he muttered then walked back to the shelves. "Why did they leave them here though?"

"Probably because they can't be used by anyone but….."

"You wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you?"

"No. Neither of us some. Though, knowing Ford he probably has…" she said searching his pockets.

"Can't pick the lock. Can't use this stethoscope. Can't break it with this stuff. Can't….hmmm. Might be able to melt it with the right mixture…."

"How about blowing it?" she asked walking up.

"Aren't you worried about him?" he asked pointing at Ford.

"Not really. He'll be fine once he wakes up."

"Probably with one hell of a headache. What do you mean by blow it up? I had the same idea, but there is no lighter's or matches in here."

"No. But there is a small amount of C-4."

"Where?" he asked looking around.

"One moment." she said walking back and messing with Ford's boot heel. "How does he does this again?"

"What are you doing? Trying to break his foot?" he asked kneeling down.

"No. His heel's have hidden compartments. He has C-4 in them along with a small detonator."

"Nice idea, unless you walk wrong and blow your feet off."

"Can't really. He has a thin…metal plate….that's….resistant…to being, blown up. Even this close. It's part of the sole of the boots."

"What?"

"Never mind. Forgot I said anything. It's classified. Ah, there it goes."

"Wow. There is C-4 in there. And a very small detonator." he said removing them. "Wait, C-4 isn't this color."

"You're right. This is…darker."

"You sure it's a explosive?"

"Yeah. It says C dash, so…"

"Looks and feels like the stuff. Let's give it a try." he said walking over and placing it on the door. "There's something missing though."

"The remote." they said together. She started looking through his coat again.

"Must have left it behind or something."

"We may have a different way of blowing it up." he said walking away and pulling something off the back shelf.

"A defibrillator. Nice idea, but…"

"I know. We need some wire or…I don't believe it." he said setting the machine down and walking to the shelf.

"What did you find?"

"A box of paperclips. You can do a lot of things with these things."

"General O'Neill said that once. I still have no idea what he meant."

"A thing I say a lot. Not a real lot. Okay, we just need to take these, bend them out and link them together with a twist, to make sure the electricity goes through.. If we have enough, which looks like it, we can hide behind the shelves." he said doing a few and handing her a hand full.

"A simple idea. Ford said that's how you work and I've heard of some of the things you've done." she said as he stuck one clip into the small claylike substance. From there here kept adding and adding until he linked with Sam's and they got behind the shelves. MacGyver moved a few items around making a sort of barrier for them. She got the machine ready and pulled one of the paddles.

"Okay, there's going to be a loud…"

"I work in the Air Force, remember? I used to play with explosives. Well, not play…"

"I get it. Okay, when this blows, we got to get out of here before they come to see what happened."

"Yeah. I got that already."

"It's charged. Okay, here we go."

"Wait. We're forgetting something." she said holding his hand. "Oh god. I almost forgot Ford."

They both went out and dragged him back to where they were hiding.

"Okay. Three, two, one."

The explosion was very loud. Loud enough Ford suddenly sat and tried reaching for his guns, then was pulled back down just in time as part of the fence like wall came hurtling by. The door handle and lock weren't just blow off though, the whole door and part of the fence went with. The shelf fell over dropping stuff on them as it hit the other shelves and stayed leaning against it.

"That…was a bit bigger than it was suppose to be." MacGyver muttered as he pushed a few things off.

"What the hell is going on?" Ford asked a little loud as he was waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop.

"We are getting out of here. That's what is going on. Now lets go." MacGyver said holding out a hand. "Hopefully before those guys show back up."

"Good idea Jack. But you should have known better than to use all of my C-5." he said standing up. "Unless I'm mistaken, we've breached the hull."

They got out of the supply room quickly, avoiding the damaged fence finding the floor was spraying in a few locations from small cracks.

"A very nice job Colonel! Or was it you Major?! Whoever did it, your attempted escape has resulted in your own deaths! And we can even keep the Coast Guard from finding out our hidden stash. Now that we have a hull breach to contain!" a voice said looking down at them from the top of the stairs and laughing. They heard the door slam shut and lock seconds later.

"This is bad." MacGyver muttered.

"No. We can get out easily. What is bad, is a electrical hum I'm hearing. We must have broke some electrical line." Ford said looking around.

"The defibrillator!" the other two yelled.

"What were you using that thing for?" he asked looking at the water that was spraying everything in the supply room.

The defibrillator was hit with the water as it pooled around it. They backed off quickly as it sparked and electrified the shelves and other objects.

"You left the remote back home or in the car." she said. "We had to use that to make the C-4 explode."

"The heel is the remote. Guess I never showed you how it works." he said getting his guns back as the other two got to the top of the stairs.

MacGyver looked at the door, then at the supply room.

"There might have been something in there I could have made to open this door. What are you doing?"

"Opening this door so the cocaine might get ruined by the water." he said forcing the door to stay open by placing a barrel in the way.

"We may have to hide in there so we don't drown." Mac said as Ford came up the steps.

"We could blow this door off too." Cater suggested.

"What, you got more of that stuff in your other boot heel?"

"Yeah. But we don't need to blow it off Jack. Why are you here anyway?" he asked pushing past him and looking at the door.

"I'm not Jack!"

Ford turned and finally gave the man a good look. The hair was longer and a scar was missing on his face.

"Angus MacGyver? Well, I'm glad to finally meet you!" he said shaking his hand vigorously. "We're both big fans of your work!"

"Yeah. She already said that. When did my brother tell you my first name?" he growled.

"He didn't. I already knew. Sorry. I forgot you hate it."

"An..."

"Don't Sam. Trust me. He really hates it. Now, we are in luck here. The hinges are on the inside. All we have to do is get these bolts out."

"Nice idea, and if we had access to some of the chemicals down there, we might have been able to come up with something to remove them. I already thought about it, but they are pretty rusted in their and all those chemicals are not accessible anymore." Mac said.

"Then we try plan B."

"General O'Neill always liked plan B." she said. "I'm going to guess you want to cut them off."

"With what? I don't see an axe around here!" Mac said looking around. "And my knife isn't that sharp."

"This is."

"What are you, a walking weapon? Bad enough you have those large pistols. Did you have to keep them?" he said eyeing the large blade that was sticking out of his coat arm.

"Yes on both accounts. Especially with my job." he said. "Better stand back."

"You're going to break the blade and hurt..." he said then was surprised as the blade cut deep into the top of the metal hinge.

A couple more swings and the top hinge broke off. A few of the same and the second came off, followed by the third.

"Now, the metal bar that goes across the door should be right here." he said pulling back hard and stabbing the door. "Whoa!"

The other two came up and grabbed the door as it popped off and almost shoved him over the rail. He got out from behind it quickly and they all let it down slowly.

"That was close. What sort of metal is that?" Mac said seeing the blade wasn't even scratched as he retracted it.

"Classified." they both said and then all jumped as the rail gave out making the door fall.

It impacted on the already cracked floor making it bigger. Water gusted up hitting the ceiling, and them as it flooded the floor quickly. They ran out quickly and headed up the stairs to another door. It was thankfully, not locked and they exited quickly. MacGyver locked the door quickly as Ford grabbed the fire axe off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Jamming the door." he said successfully do so.

"What for?" Mac asked. "The door will hold."

"One, so the boat doesn't sink, just in case. This was suppose to be a vacation, somewhat. Not retrieving our stolen computer chips. And two, so they can't place us down there again. I'd say in fifteen minutes the water will be up to this door."

"I hear gun fire up top. What weapons do you have on you other than those large cannons?" she asked keeping watch on the two corners.

"Got my revolvers and a few speed loader rounds." he said noticing MacGyver's grimace.

"Still big, but at least I won't break my wrist." she said holding her hand out.

"Can't we get out of this without using guns?" Mac asked as he pulled both of them.

"I don't see any chemicals, duct tape or anything else we can use." Ford said as they walked up to the right corner. "If it helps any, I can shoot people, and only disable them so they can't fire back."

"What, like that cowboy, Will Bill who shot off people's fingers?" he asked as they followed the short hallway to some stairs.

"Yeah."

They got to the top deck, coming out just under the bridge section, not finding anything that MacGyver could use. Most of the crew, that was the 'bad guys' were shooting assault rifles at the Coast Guard crew that had boarded the ship. Currently, the bad guys held the back of the ship and bridge while the Coast Guard were still stuck near the front, using a variety of small arms and assorted rifles.

"They really don't want to be caught. There must be something big on this ship other than the drugs." Ford muttered as they stayed hidden by the door.

"Doubt it's the people. What are these computer chips you are here for, for?" Mac asked.

"Classified." the two said as they all ducked down hearing a bullet bounce near them.

"I work for the Phoenix Foundation, or did. Kinda of more like there some day's helping out. Know of the place?"

"I've heard of it, even thought about taking a job there, before I was transferred to what I do now. They're chips for guidance missiles. That's all we can say." she said.

"Can't be that important though, to risk lives."

"The group that wants these chips pays their employees well." Ford muttered. "Damn. I think…"

"The prisoners have escaped!" a man yelled as he was reloading his gun and spotted them.

He turned from the metal trailer he was hiding behind only to get shot in the back by one of the Coast Guard. It didn't go un-noticed as a few other's, in better guarded positions turned and started firing at them. Ford fired a few rounds off as did Sam before they slammed the door shut.

"We need a better plan." Mac muttered glancing around. "What else do you have on you?"

"Nothing that will help at the moment. You okay Sam?" he said reloading.

"Forgot how big a kick this .44 has. I'm better with smaller arms." she said handing it back. "I'm fine though."

"Might as well put those away….."

The door opened partially as a gun barrel was stuck in. Ford quickly pulled on it hearing the man slam into the door. He dragged the man in quickly and decked him before he could try anything.

"I'm better with this." Carter said picking up the AK.

"What is this? Aren't you Air Force personal?"

"Jack was Black Ops once." Ford said searching the guy. He came up with two extra clips and little else of importance.

"So? You don't need to have guns to solve…."

"Look MacGyver. I know you hate guns and I know why. But I'm thinking about our lives here, and this is how I work. I've been using guns since before I was ten. I'll do the best I can in keeping the body count down, but I'm not getting us captured again because you won't fight back. Sam, how about you two go take the bridge, maybe with K-9's help, if you can contact him, you can get this ship going back to port."

"That idea is better than seeing you shoot people." Mac said.

"Let me know if you need help." Ford said pointing at his watch.

She nodded, told him to be careful and walked off with the gun ready.

He walked out rolling as several rounds of ammo came bursting at the door. It took several more rolls to get himself hidden behind a trailer. He took several hits, thankfully the coat protected him though left hand didn't do to well and got hit a couple times, making him let go.   
"Damn that hurt." he grunted out shaking his hand as it healed.

Several more rounds flew by his location and near the ground by him as he peaked out.

"Better off surrendering while you can!" he yelled.

Several explicit remarks came back as their answer along with a spray of ammo.

"Drop the gun!" a couple of Coast Guard yelled now standing a few feet away from where they came around a corner nearby. They were in what could almost be considered S.W.A.T. team out fits.

"Major Carter, United States Air Force." Ford said standing up as he recited his serial number and pulled out his dog tags. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter is going for the bridge."

Once they saw his dog tags, up close and his I.D., they lowered their weapons.

"What's your orders sir?" one of them asked.

"Give me a moment to disarm these guys, then you can take them. Is there any of our people inside the ship yet?"

"A couple groups sir. Most of the heavy resistance is up here. I don't know why they haven't just given up."

"Classified computer chips are on board that some dangerous terrorist are willing to paid extremely big amounts of money to get their hands on."

"Do you know where they are?"

"The chips, not really. The terrorist, I wish. Hang on." he said stepping out quickly and firing off all six rounds quickly.

He took a couple hits in the chest and side as he stepped back quickly behind the cover of trailer.

"You alright sir?" the man asked quickly getting ready to check him out.

"Armored coat Lieutenant. I'm fine." he said waving him away. "There's still two guys, hiding three trailer's down from here. Tell your people to move in slowly and only to fire if you have a shot. I'm going to move in and take them by surprise, or if anything, be the distraction."

"Got it sir." the man said as he radioed the rest of the team and started taking off. "Sir, be careful, there are two F.B.I. agents on the ship as well. A man and a woman."

"I'll keep a watch out." he said closing his gun back up after reloading.

He stepped out quickly and grabbing his other gun. The barrel on the left side had taken a hit, making a small hole that was poking into the barrel. If he had tried firing, the gun would have exploded from the small blockage, though that was not possible because the cylinder had taken a couple hits, jamming it from turning and was keeping one bullet from being able from even trying to be fired from the chamber. And the handle was badly cracked, not to mention bloody from where his hand had been shot.

"Damn. Gonna take me days if not weeks to fix this." he muttered giving it a once over before heading off slowly down the line. He put it away as he complained under his breath.

Sam and Mac had no trouble getting up the stairs, through what corridors they needed to and to the door to the bridge. It was closed and they could hear a lot of shouting, some in a different language that almost sounded Arabic and the sound of weapons being readied.

"We've been spotted." she said keeping the AK ready.

"How do you know?"

"The camera." she said pointing at the small camera above the door. "Let's see if they can hear us too. Throw your weapons out the door slowly! It will be a lot easier on you if you surrender!"

There was murmuring and a few shouts. They then heard a broadcast of someone speaking on the ships intercom. Several explosions were heard from what sounded like the ships deck. Sam kept the gun on the door as it opened quickly. When she and Mac saw a man wearing a vest of some bombs of some sort strapped to his chest, she tossed the gun into the mans face, knocking him back into the room as MacGyver pulled her away quickly and ran.

Ford was yelling at the two men hiding on the other side of the trailer when he stopped to hear the ship com come on. Seconds later there was a couple of rather loud explosions that caused the trailer to shift slightly next to him. Then the bridge erupted into a massive fireball showering glass and other debris across the deck and into the water.

"Sam!"

Sam awoke slightly dazed and heard more ringing in her ears than anything else. Something heavy was on top of her, making it a little hard to breathe. She mentally checked herself feeling a little sore, but no other injuries she could tell, other than her head aching. Everything was still moving as usual, fingers, toes, legs. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt the weight move off her chest. Jack was leaning over her, saying something. She couldn't make it out though as she tried to remember what happened. Smoke was in the air making it a little difficult to breathe, despite the fact that she was on the floor.

"Sir? What happened?" she muttered.

He muttered something but she could barely make it out through the ringing.

"I asked if you were alright!"

"Can barely hear at the moment sir." she said sitting up.

"Would you quit calling me sir!"

"Huh?" she said looking around.

He helped her to her feet as someone came running up the stairs.

"You both okay?!"

"I'm fine, other than some ringing of my ears. I think she got the worse of it." Mac said as Ford grabbed her arm gently.

"Sam? Colonel?!" he said after she didn't hear him the first time.

"Ford? The boat. Right, we're not at the SGC." she said coughing as she remembered where they were. "Sorry MacGyver."

"Don't worry about it." he said as they both helped her to her feet. She wobbled slightly and Ford grabbed her arm.

"Hang on. We need to get out of here." he said picking her up and running out.

They got out quickly as medic's came running up toward them. The Coast Guard was using its water hose to try and put out the fire.

"Sirs, ma'am, you are okay?" the medic asked as Ford lowered her onto the stretcher.

She stayed laying down holding her head with one hand.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

"What happened?" Ford asked as the medic looked her over anyway.

"When I saw the bombs, I pulled her away quickly. She threw the rifle at the guy, knocking him back into the bridge. It helped lessen the explosion, but not by much. I think she hit her head on the wall when we tried running away. The explosion knocked up both down and I was able to cover her, but thankfully the walls held keeping us from getting hit by any debris." Mac said.

The Coast Guard Captain came up with some men and asked how they were doing, then after hearing they would be okay, asked if MacGyver could help them in searching the trailers.

"She's going to be fine. A little rest and she should be back to normal. Don't let her drive." the medic said closing his box several minutes later. "We can take her back to the ships infirmary until we get back to the mainland if you wish."

"Sam?"

"No infirmaries visits. I'll just go back to the hotel and rest." she said getting help from Ford to sit up.

"You should have someone with you Colonel." the medic said.

"She will. I'm her husband." Ford said.

"Okay sir. If her condition worsens, take her to the hospital."

Ford nodded as the Captain walked up.

"Catch anyone or did they all blow themselves up?"

"We got a few people. Some confessed. We're currently looking at all the trailers. We found the ones with people in them, with MacGyver's help. You'll have to come with us to get back to the mainland. This ship isn't moving for awhile. No bridge, computer system, engine was damaged when a few of the people blew themselves up."

"Did you find a guy in a white suit?"

"Yeah. He died in a fire fight with two of his men. They refused to surrender."

"He left us down behind that door that's sealed off."

"MacGyver informed us about that."

"Thanks Captain. We'll get on the ship in a few moments. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. There's two Fed's that want to talk to you. What do I tell them?"

"Send them over. Can't think what they want though. Oh and Captain, thanks for all your help."

"Same here." she said.

"Glad we could help. Anything to keep drugs away from the kids out there." he said with a nod then leaving.

"Why would the F.B.I want to see us?" she asked as he helped her off the stretcher.

"Beats me. Can't think of anyone I know in the F.B.I."

"Where's MacGyver?"

"Not sure. Think he's helping with people they found." he said helping her walk as they headed for the gangplank that attached the two boats together. "I wonder what Jack would do if we brought him back to the base."

"Probably freak out first. MacGyver doesn't have clearance."

"We could authorize it. Or at least bring him down a few levels, no place that would….tell what we really do."

"True. Guess we could ask what he's doing."

"Colonel, Major. We would like to talk to you." a man's voice said behind them.

They booth turned, though her a little slower. She gasped as she saw who they were. Ford even breathed in deep.

"I'm agent Mulder and this is agent Scully."

"I'm sorry. But we have orders not to talk to you." Carter said quickly. "We need to go Major."

"Typical military standing. Running from the truth." Mulder said with distain. "Obviously you know who we are and won't even bother to wait for the question."

They turned away and started down the small bridge, still being followed.

"We aren't talking to you Agent Mulder. So you might as well go back on the ship." she said.

"We got here through the use of the Coast Guard, so they are the only one's who can get us back to the mainland Colonel." Scully said with a nice tone as she grabbed Mulder's arm. "Mulder, it's obviously futile. The tip we got was worthless. They aren't going to talk."

"They'll talk. I know where you two work, where you live. And I don't believe that Deep Space Telemetry crap. What do you really do down there, talk to the gray aliens with big black eyes." he said breaking free of Scully's grip and following them pass several people. "The same alien that that Alec Colson, who has been missing since the incident, brought out. You people had him shut up and everything covered up quickly."

"Give it up agent Mulder. We aren't going to talk." she said grumbling. "I really don't feel well, so would you please go away before we call security to get you to leave us alone."

"Then I'll keep asking you until they take me away." he said getting in front of them. "I want the truth and…."

"Sec…" she started saying as Ford covered her mouth. She pulled it away quickly. "Ford don't you…."

"Mr. Mulder….."

"Major." she warned gripping his hand harder.

"He's not stupid. And just like Alec was, he won't give up. But he's also not as dimwitted as Alec is." he said looking around and seeing no one around near a large spool of cable. "Come here."

"Major!"

"Come here, both of you." he said practically dragging Sam along.

"You can't…."

"Fire me later." he said sitting her on the spool, despite the angry look.

"Ford…"

"You want the truth…." he said with a hiss and low voice. "Here it is. Aliens exist and there is quite a few different ones out there. And there is a few other that want to wipe this world out. And even more truthfully, there is some people who have saved the world from alien invasions and destruction. Not many people could live with that news. You see, if the world found out, you know how many people who come out saying that they were abducted? There'd be riots in the streets about them knowing we've talked to them. There'd be world wide anarchy in days, not to mention the possibility that nuclear war breaking out in less than a week, month at most. Alec was complete right and that was a alien. A clone. But his approach on telling the world would have destroyed everything. I know who both of you are. I also know that telling you this information won't be a national security problem since if you try telling anyone what I've told you, you'll most likely be killed. But not by us."

Mulder was speechless.

"Who would want to kill us?" Scully asked quietly.

"To keep you safe, we won't tell you the name. Since you might try looking them up. But they went after Alec and that's the reason he lost everything, and why he's gone. We warned him, and he chose to ignored it. They're alien haters and they want to make sure that aliens stay off and away from this world. So, now you know the truth. Keep it to yourself, and try to keep from getting killed. And for god sake, don't come looking for us. You'll get us in trouble, not to mention get yourselves possibly killed, and us. For the record, Alec is safe and alive and still working for the government."

"But…." Mulder began.

"He's right Mulder. We can't say anything." Scully said quickly.

"Besides, we can deny anything you say." Carter said giving up.

"I'll make you this promise. When it starts to come out, you'll be the first people we'll call to come see the aliens. I know it sounds like a cliché or a empty promise, but I'm serious. I'm leaving now agents. Hopefully you'll stay smart and start doing other F.B.I. work."

"Did we just get told the truth?" Mulder asked as the two walked away.

"I think you're in shock Mulder. Better sit down here." she said helping him to the large spool.

"Was that really someone who told us the truth?" he asked again.

"You know how many rules you just broke?" Carter asked as they got over to small jet boat attached to the rigging.

"Many. But despite the order, trust me, that man would have turned up on our doorstep, asking questions until we put a court order making him go away. He'll keep quiet. He's not like Alec."

"How can you know that? General O'Neill is going to…."

"Why do we have to tell him? Trust me. He'll keep quiet. Mulder is only doing this to find his sister. And more than likely, it's something Loki did. Call Thor, have him look through the research data and maybe give it to Mulder."

"Why are you so…..wait, they're another group…from your universe."

"Got it. I know how they operate. Given enough time, he'd find some way to get into the base."

"I don't like it, but if they or he shows up, I'm not protecting you."

"Fair." he said. "So we keep this to ourselves then?"

"Against my better judgment, because you've always been straight with me and never let me down, I'm going to continue to trust you and hope this doesn't bite us in the ass."

"You can shoot me if things go bad."

Though they never actually looked into it, Mulder and Scully continued to do their X-files work and became less of a hassle to other's than before. It made people wary, caused a investigation in which Mulder said he still believed in aliens, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to push people anymore. He just believed one day the truth would be told and he'd be there when it happened. Scully agreed with him and said she was glad for the change, mostly because they were now out of all that danger he got them into occasionally. And they never spoke to anyone else about it.

They got back to the mainland and to their room without any problems. As Ford was getting a bath ready for her, she passed out on the bed, not even noticing. The next morning she was feeling a little better. An aspirin helped alleviate the pain and the coffee gave her energy to get out of bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in a robe and a towel she was currently rubbing her head with. He was sitting on the bed, already dressed but without his coat on.

"Much." she said removing the towel. "Wish we were at home. Could use a good home cooked meal."

"I'm hungry. Know we both missed dinner. We could go out and eat. Or I could go get whatever you want from the store…"

"We can go out. Got to pack up and head home anyway."

"It is that time huh? Bummer. It was….some fun."

"Some?" she said sitting on his lap.

"The boat thing, getting captured and such wasn't fun." he said as she nodded. "If it helps any, K-9 is keeping a watch on the internet, F.B.I. files and other government stuff to see if anything happens with those agents. So far, nothing."

"Good to hear." she said with a smile as she ran a finger across his cheek. "So, how hungry are you?"

"Hmm. I can wait."

After a quick breakfast at a IHOP, and then after seeing the Coast Guard at the local base and telling them where to ship the one trailer that was filled, they took off for home heading for the expressway out of town.

"I'm calling the General to let him know what's going on." she said punching the speed dial number on her cell.

"Good idea. Might want to find out if there is anything he needs." he said following a line of cars on the street between some large buildings. They weren't in the heart of San Francisco, but close enough they were slightly stuck in traffic.

"Sir. It's Carter."

"Hello Colonel. Everything okay?"

"Just fine sir. We're on our way back."

"That all? Seems like there has to be something else."

"We got the computer chips back. They are being loaded to be sent to the SGC right now. Or have been by now." she said making a report.

"Good job Colonel. Strangest coincidence they were down there with you."

"We believe the Trust was behind it all. If they had just left us alone, we would have never known they were here sir. Definitely not a coincidence, despite how it seemed."

"Good job nonetheless Colonel. I'll inform the President. When will you be back here?"

"Before the end of the week, supposedly."

"Depends on traffic at this rate." Ford muttered with a sigh.

He reached into his pocket as his phone went off. She gave him a look, wanting to know who was calling. He only shrugged as he opened it up and said it might be the book store, or video game store.

"One moment sir."

"Hello." Ford said.

"Mr. Carter." a man's voice said calmly, but sternly.

"I know who he is. Can I take a message…."

"Spare me the subterfuge Major. You're being watched at this moment."

"Oh really." he said with a chuckle.

"Colonel Carter is looking at you, with her phone on her ear. She is talking to General O'Neill. Tell her to hang up."

"What for?" he asked glancing around with his eyes as he started hitting different buttons.

"If you value her life as much as you say, you will place your hands back on the wheel and do as I say. If not, her life is forfeit."

"Is that so?" he said putting his hands back on the wheel as he stopped the car at a red light, one he made happen.

She started to point at a small screen that was showing a one minute countdown somewhat close to the gear shift that popped out of the dashboard near that location. He waved her away quickly.

"Do you see the red dot on her Major? I suggest you don't alert her, or else."

He glanced with a smile, and she noticed the look in his eyes that there was something wrong. The red dot was on her chest, right where her heart was.

"Hang up Sam, I got something to say that he doesn't need to hear." he said seductively still looking at her chest.

"I'll talk to you later sir." she said faking a smile at him. Her eyes told him she got the message.

"Is everything okay Colonel?"

"Just fine sir. We found a place we want to stop and take a look in."

"Let me guess, science stuff?"

"Exactly sir." she said flashing her eyes suggestively at Ford.

"Geeks. I'm surrounded by geeks. All right, catch you later then Colonel. Call if you need anything."

"Good bye sir." she said hanging up the phone.

"Very good Major. We don't need O'Neill's interference. Now, I want you to turn left and go up the street two blocks. There's a parking garage. You'll go to the send floor and get out. From there, we'll do business dealing with getting those chips back to us."

"Nice offer. Don't know how you got this number, but the product doesn't sound all that great." he said seeing the countdown was at twenty seconds. "Hey Sam, what does a mirror do?"

"What are you doing Major?" the man asked.

"A riddle? Where's those words I want to hear? I don't see what reflection has to do with my chest." she asked.

"Damn red light won't change, been about a minute sitting here now." he said shifting gears as he pointed at a button.

She saw it and realized what his was saying. The button said reflector screens.

"You've broken the rules and law before Major. Take off now."

He nodded lightly as she looked at him and the button. She pushed it as Ford hung up the phone and pulled her over into his lap. Silver screens came up over the windows and the windshield. The vehicles behind them honked as the light turned green and the sun shining off the screens made looking at the car almost blinding. A bullet hit the windshield, and bounced off cracking the silver screen. He hit the pursuit mode button and floored it hard, making the car pop up in its back wheels as it peeled out leaving a trail of rubber for several feet.

"Sam, hit that button again! Quick!" he said as the front hit the pavement again.

"What the hell's going on?!" she asked hitting it. She saw the damaged screen as it went down. "Where'd those come from?"

"I was looking at your chest because there was a red dot on it."

"I saw that. Who was threatening me?" she said as he weaved through traffic at dangerous speeds.

"Someone from the Trust. I know that much. They wanted those chips back."

"Got that much. Why didn't you just tell them off and hang up the phone?"

"Because they must not have known how protected this car is. I needed a advantage and made them think the screens would protect you."

"What the hell are those for anyway?"

"Protection against lasers. Or a couple staff blast. Not a very bendable material or something you want in clothes."

"Ah. Not good body armor then. Why are we speeding through town still?"

"Because a Lexus is following us, three of them actually, at high speed." he said as his phone rang again. He stuck it in the small enclosure built into the dash. "Hello."

"That was very stupid of you Major. Now you'll both be in serious trouble. Give us the information needed to have those chips transferred, or tell us where they are and we'll leave you alone."

"Those chips are not getting back into Trust hands. So give up right now." she said commandingly. "We aren't telling you anything."

"Speaker phone Major. Tsk, tsk. Now we have no choice but to get rid of you both."

"Well, you can try, but you'll ultimately fail. Goodbye." he said hanging up the phone and shutting it off.

She opened her phone to see who it was as it rang.

"I think it's them." she said answering it.

"Colonel. Make this…"

"Fuck you." she said hanging up the phone. "I'm calling General O'Neill."

"Nice language Colonel. I'm sorry that you don't see things they way…" the man's voice said over her phone as she hit the dial button. She hung it up and turned it off.

"Looks like they broke into our service plan. Can't break into this one." he said hitting a few buttons on the ceiling. "You talk to Jack while I drive."

"General O'Neill here." a voice said through the car's speakers.

"Sir, it's us. The Trust are after us." she said.

"Colonel?" he asked worried.

"We're currently driving through town at a very high speed. Can you call the California police and tell them to leave us alone. I've trying to outrun three black Lexus's at the moment. If it wasn't for the traffic…hang on Jack." Ford said taking a tight turn that make her grab his arm.

"You're in a car chase?!"

"Pretty much. I can outrun them, once I have enough open road. But I don't want any innocents hurt."

"I can get the National Guard….."

"Not a good idea sir." she said as Ford shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure they've hired some people that can and will be suicidal." Ford said avoiding several cars making them spin out. He could only hope that there was no serious injuries.

"What?!"

Sam gave a quick relay of what happened on the boat.

"I'll call the authorities down there. And tell the President. Think you can get to someplace safe and out of the way of sight?"

"What for?" Ford asked.

"Why sir?" she asked at the same time.

"The Prometheus could beam…."

"Daniel's gone with the ship to Atlantis Jack."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Um…" he said with worry in his voice.

"We'll be just fine Jack. Just have some satellite keep watch on us. Just in case." he said as they entered a residential area.

Though the Lexus's were a good fifty feet behind them, someone pointed a rifle out the window and fired a few rounds off.

"They're shooting at us." she said.

"You two okay?"

"It would take a staff weapon to get through this car Jack, or a missile. As long as I keep driving, we'll be fine." he said taking a sharp corner again making her lean against him.

"Well, I can say this. Despite the speed you're doing, you're keeping us on the road." she said as he straighten out.

"Make that call Jack. I need my computer back." he said hanging up. "K-9, I'm blind here, get me a map on this screen and some place I can ditch these guys."

"Working Master." he said as bullets bounced off the car.

Some people had came out to see what was going on as they sped through the street, but once gun fire erupted, people got down or ran into their houses. Some left cars in the street.

"This street runs to the freeway Master." K-9 said as a map came up with a red line on the street.

"Nice job K-9." she said.

"There is a problem Mistress."

"Which is?" Ford asked as he rounded a corner to see down the street was a dead end street that had a large area for turning around. "Oh smeg."

"The street is behind the houses Master."

"Um, scan the houses quickly K-9. I need to know if anyone is in them." he said slowing it to 80.

"Ford, we're going to hit those houses in like ten seconds at this speed."

"I know." he grumbled as more bullets hit the car.

"The third house Master. You can drive through the fence on the side Master."

"Thanks K-9." he said flooring it.

"Caution Master. A large body of water detected behind the fence."

"Water?" she said.

"A pool. We can jump it." he said slowing down considerably to allow the cars to catch up. "K-9, find the names of the owners so I can pay for the damages."

"Yes Master."

"What? No insurance I know covers the damage we're about to do." he said seeing her look. By the smile on her face, she thought the idea was good.

"Say when K-9."

"Five seconds Master."

One of the Lexus's rear ended them, only to do damage to their front end. They hit the mail box, tore up the grass as they roared up it and once they broke through the ten foot tall stained fence, the car jumped over the large pool. The car behind them didn't stop and went straight into the pool only to get pushed into the deep end as it was rear ended by the one following. They just barely managed to stop going in when the last car rear ended them sending them in as well. The General soared over the other side of the fence and just barely avoided landing on a suburban that passed under them. Ford spun the wheel as the car landed and tried to go across the street into the other lanes. Traffic halted quickly in both lanes as they spun around quickly and took off.

"That was incredible!"

"Being chased?"

"Hell no! The jump! The fight for control! They way you handle driving this! The exhilaration! The adrenalin rush!"

"You're turned on aren't you?"

"Damn straight. I want to drive."

"I can't pull over." he said looking into the mirror.

"Why not…oh. Wait, it's one car." she said seeing a damaged Lexus coming after them at high speed.

"Must have been the last one. K-9, can you bring up the engine schematics on that car please?"

"Yes Master."

"Looking for a weakness?"

"Yep." he said pulling his gun with his left.

Several burst of ammo came past them hitting the red Dodge Ram in front of them. It's back tired exploded making the driver loose control. Ford dropped his gun, making it slide to the floor as he floored it. A quick push of the hydraulic button and the car was an inch from the pavement. He shoved the front end under the back of the truck as it started to spin out. The driver of the truck managed to hit his brakes as he noticed the truck had straightened out. The Lexus came up as they were helping the truck from flipping out and fired a burst at the passenger side riddling her window with bullets. She jumped at first and then gave them a hard look as they noticed there guns weren't doing anything. As the truck started slowing down enough to not crash, Ford backed off quickly and raised the car back up to being a more than a foot off the ground. The Lexus slammed the side of the car trying to run him off the road into the concrete rails.

"The General don't to kindly to that." Ford said slamming the brakes as they made another attempt.

They past in front of him and just barely bounced off the guard rails. Before they could straighten out, Ford rammed them hard making the car hit the rails and flip. He sped under them quickly and roared off with a blast of the Dixie horn as the Lexus landed on its front end and tumbled a few times before rolling to a stop on its side in the middle of the road.

"Let's hope that's the last of that." he said trying to find his gun.

"I'll get it." she said as the car started to swerve.

"Anything else coming after us K-9?"

"Nothing on scanners Master. Correction, we are being watched."

"Probably by the General and the SGC." she said holding the gun. "Amazing how something so simple is so dangerous."

"Yep." he said with a sadness she didn't understand.

"What…"

"Stargate Command is currently watching us Mistress. We are also being watched by a news helicopter. It has been following us since before we entered the residential area."

"Wonderful. That means the Trust knows exactly where we are. Can you scramble their circuits or something….what's the word I'm looking for." Ford muttered as he made the car go faster.

"Um…jamming, can you jam them K-9?" she asked.

"Attempting to do so Mistress." he said making his ears twitch once again. "Unable to do so Mistress. They are watching and broadcasting from a satellite."

"The news can't do that, can they?" she asked confused.

"Gotta be the Trust. They need to know where we are so they're probably feeding the live feed to the station. K-9, scan the radio channels. I want to find out what they are saying."

Moments later he found a station that was broadcasting.

"…..and are currently watching the vehicle as it speeds down the highway. If the still unknown driver, of the vehicle which has been confirmed to be the same one in the incident on the bridge, continues on the road they are on, they'll end up on the expressway. From there they could go anywhere. We have yet to see any police or other authorities chasing them like before. The information we have states that they two are Air Force personal that have turned traitor, but we don't see any Air Force or any other branches of the military after them currently. They seem to be avoiding hitting anyone and rather recently somehow used their own vehicle to help a large truck, a large Dodge Ram from what I'm being told, from crashing. The driver got out of that vehicle and walked away just fine. Medical crews and local authorities have arrived at the house where the unknown driver crashed through a fence and somehow jumped a pool, with the car. Two of the unknown black cars ended up in the pool while the third went through the fence and continued after the….hold on please. I just was informed that the car's license plate says The General on it. Apparently, the driver must have been a big fan of the Dukes of Hazzard." the woman said with a small laugh. "We'll continue to follow the car until they hopefully give up or stop once they run out of gas. According to the information we've been provided, they are both armed and dangerous. Once again, we are following a bright orange 69 Dodge Charger on highway…"

Ford shut it off and shook his head.

"Good thing they don't know our names."

"Yeah, good thing. So much for the rush." she said with a sigh as she leaned against the window.

"Excitement's all gone now?"

She waved a hand like a plane that took off.

"I never meant for any of this…"

"I know that." she said rubbing his leg. "I wanted to come and I thank god for you being here. I hate to think what would have happened if you weren't here. I could be captured, or worse."

"Your Mustang would have pro…."

"I wouldn't drive this far alone and besides, this car can do things that have saved us. K-9's a great companion, but he can't give me what you can and can't control my car."

"Ah." he said with a knowing smile.

"Like a home cooked meal."

"What? I haven't…oh, very funny." he said as she laughed.

"I don't know what I'd be doing without you." she said grabbing his right hand.

"You'd still be at the SGC Sam, saving the world. Enjoying some new technology…"

"If I had to choose, I'd choose you. I'd give it all up."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Master."

"Yes K-9?"

"The helicopter is getting closer to try and look inside."

"Well, we don't need that." he said darkening the windows. "Nice try though."

Less than an hour later, the car roared onto the expressway. Not many cars were around and some stopped completely backing up traffic.

"Oh god. Jack's going to kill us. I gotta fix this." he said pushing a few buttons.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hang on. K-9, patch me in please and make my voice a little more…harder, but not distorted."

"Working. Patched in Master."

"Yes. To the….people in the helicopter above us. I don't know where you are getting your information, but we are not traitors. I can't tell you anything because of national security issues, but the part about us being in the Air Force is right. We just recently stopped some terrorists from getting their hands on some vital government property, and no it was no chemical or biological. The point of my call is that we are not dangerous to the public, other than the fast driving. The terrorist just have access to some things and are trying to make us look like the enemy. Doubtful you'll believe this information, but I figured why not try. Good bye."

"That went well. You kept from saying a lot, but still said a lot."

"Master. They are trying to talk to you."

"Don't answer." he said putting his glasses on. "I'm about ready for a nap."

"Same here. Must be the loss of the excitement. I'm going to lay back…"

"Master…"

"I said don't answer K-9. We don't need…" he started saying when he glanced in the mirror.

He quickly reached out placing a hand on her chest startling her as she has finished tilting the seat back. She didn't even have time to ask as she was jerked as the back of the car was hit, hard.

"What the hell?" she said sitting up.

"We're under attack, again." he said seeing the large black suburban behind them. Another popped out behind the other one coming on their left as the one that hit them went on their right. "I'm doing 135 miles an hour."

"Scanning Master." he said as the two vehicles came up and hit both sides of the General jarring them both.

"That popped my neck." Ford muttered. "And not in a good way."

"Scan complete. The vehicles have powerful engines Master. Do you want…."

"What's their possible top speed?"

"160 Master."

"That's fast for a truck." she said holding the seat and seat belt as they took another hit. "So what's next?"

"The could ram us all the way home and still do nothing. So we speed up."

"I don't see many vehicles behind us but there is quite a lot of them starting to turn up around us. There's a good chance that knocking these trucks out could get someone hurt, or killed."

"Good point. Um….." he said holding on as the vehicles rammed into their sides and didn't back away.

"Loosing speed Master."

"Noticed that K-9. Hang on Sam." he said slamming on the brakes.

It was really loud as the sound of metal scrapping was heard as the trucks roared past them and slammed into each other. They both swerved out of control and crashed into each other again making them both stop on impact. Ford maneuvered the General around them and kept going.

"Anything else K-9. Scan for anything around us suspicious."

"Scanning Master. Linking with Stargate Commands satellite."

"Good thinking K-9."

"Thank you Mistress. Scanning…….five vehicles ahead of us fit possible profile Master."

"Why?" she asked as he shifted again and the speed increased.

"They have heavy weapons Mistress. A fifty millimeter anti tank rifle is being set up in the back of a van."

"That's not a problem." Ford said.

"Several armor piercing rockets are detected in another vehicle Master."

"That's a problem. Put them on the screen."

"Less than 5 miles away." she said looking at the screen. "What do we do?"

"I wish we could warn the people around us. But calling the helicopter again would be pointless since the Trust is listening in."

"You said the car is armed with weapons. Let's use those small missiles."

"Not a bad idea."

"Better them than us." she said as he made the keyboard come out.

"I must be rubbing off on you."

"In more ways than one." she said not looking up from the screen. "Besides, they want the SGC for personal gain and would do things that would get the world destroyed, so….."

"When you put it that way. K-9, how much time till we come up on those vehicles?"

"Two minutes Master."

"Want to take over?"

"In the middle of driving?" she asked looking up.

"We're on a straight away. K-9 can keep up going straight while we switch seats, from there I'll tell you how to use the missile system since it has to be fired from the steering wheel."

"Cool."

He pushed his seat back a bit as she pushed hers back. She slid over, on top of him as he went under. After repositioning their seats and strapping back in, she took control.

"Forgot how hard that buckle was." she muttered as she hit a control and the steering wheel opened in the middle with a small screen showing the road passing by.

A small analog like control allowed her to move the camera around that had a target on it.

"Colorful but no." he said un-darkening he windows.

She almost looked, almost, but instead looked out the window as she drove around a yellow van. They could now see the five black vans.

"How did they get here so quick?"

"Probably were on the expressway long before we were and floored it all the way to make sure…." he began saying as the back on one of the vans opened.

He quickly grabbed the wheel pulled the car to the right. They passed behind the yellow van and kept going right as the yellow van became an instant fireball.

"Maybe you should be driving."

"Gotta learn sometime." he said rolling down the window quickly. "Have K-9 drive or fire the missile at them while I try shooting them."

"K-9, which you think you can do better?" she asked quickly pulling to the left hard.

Ford almost dropped his working revolver as the missile exploded several feet behind them on his side. He quickly got back in as the car went into a sudden spin out as the window was hit with the fifty cal anti tank rifle by a different vehicle. He helped grabbed the wheel as K-9 rolled the window up. Most people had stopped a ways back and those still around them came to a complete stop as the General spun to a stop.

"That was close." he muttered.

"We're in trouble." she said putting it into reverse.

The vans had turned around up ahead and were coming at them.

"K-9, take control and keep us backing up. Sam, target the van with the rockets. You take him out and then race past them." he said looking at the screen where he had hacked into the camera that the helicopter was using on them.

"Like this." she said hitting a button on the small steering wheel controls.

The people in the oncoming lane, on the other side of the concrete guard rail came to a stop as they saw the missile fly from the passenger side of the General. It was small, but easy to see. Three of the vans went up in a massive blast knocking the other two around. The one nearest to the guard rail slammed into and flipped over. The other spun around but didn't crash.

"K-9 stop! Sam, floor it!"

They left another long streak of rubber as she peeled the car out and plowed through the fiery mess of metal.

"What now? And who else is coming after us?" she asked quickly.

"Take that off ramp up ahead. I've got an idea to get them off our backs."

"Such as?"

"Well….."

They stopped outside a gas station just a couple of blocks down from the off ramp, but not before going up the street and leaving a trap. Unfortunately the owner of the station freaked when they came in and tried to give them his money. Ford managed to calm him down especially when he flashed a few hundred dollar bills. He grabbed some pop, candy, chips, and walked out. The man was stumped why they didn't get gas and why they stayed on his property, but away from the pumps. The news screen he watched showed them down there and the news woman wondering what the owner or person working there was doing or if they were dead. He stepped out, waved a few times as he watched the screen and then went back in.

"How many vehicles are coming this way K-9?"

"9 Master. Heavily armed. Arrival in 30 minutes."

"Any authorities around?" she asked.

"They are staying three blocks away from us Mistress."

"Jack works pretty fast." Ford said.

"You sure this plan will work?"

"Can't fail. All they have to do is follow us. If the police got the message we left, then the National Guard or whoever they send should be along shortly."

"You have them on radar K-9?"

"Affirmative Mistress. They will arrive in 23 minutes."

"We could stay and help mop up."

"We're heading home. I've had enough excitement for one day, hell for the week." she said waving a hand. "This was suppose to be a week for us."

"Sorry."

"We'll have other chances."

K-9 alerted them when the vehicles started down the off ramp. They took off quickly and headed off down the road, just fast enough too keep them in site.

"The authorities and National Guard are keeping two blocks back as they follow Master."

"Excellent." he said as she took a quick turn and headed up a ramp headed for the expressway again.

The other vehicles followed quickly, not noticing that in a small pile on the grassy hill a stack of red and white wooden barracks. On them said, road work.

"So, how's far is the distance?" she asked.

"I thought you had K-9 find out?"

"I thought you did?" she exclaimed.

"I was moving the signs."

"I was laying…"

"K-9, we need the distance for the gap up ahead. Quickly."

"Calculating Master."

"Better speed up anyway Sam."

"93 feet Master."

"That's all. We'll be fine then." he said un-worried.

"93?! You want to make this car jump a 93 feet gap that has to be a good hundred feet off the ground!"

"They jumped a normal charger during the TV show over a hundred feet many times. We're in a better and safer version, and have less distance. What are you worried about Sam? You've got to start trusting me more. I have faith in your abilities, ideas and projects."

"You're right. You haven't let me down yet, and neither has this car this whole time. As Jack once said, let's make some history."

"I thought that was Daniel." he said activating the passive laser restraint system to maximum.

"May have been. I don't think I can do this." she said as the speed stayed at 80.

"Drop off in 8 seconds Mistress."

She bit her lip, closed her eyes and floored it while shifting gears. K-9 activated the turbo boost system at the last moment. The other vehicles stopped short of the edge and waited as the car sailed through the air. They landed hard, ten feet into the open on ramp that was blocked off ahead of them. Sparks flew as the car bottomed out and spun around a few times coming to a dead stop.

"We made it." Ford said opening his eyes and taking his hand off hers on the gear shift.

"And you told me to have faith!" she said smacking his arm a few times. Since the coat was off, she was able to harm him instead of herself.

"Ouch. I believed! I believed!"

"Yeah right. Let's finished this and go home." she said getting out.

They both waved at the people on the other side that started pointing weapons at them. Ford pulled a wireless CB unit from under the dash. She was on the other side of the car and more protected seeing as the driver side was facing the away from their pursuers.

"Hey guys. It was fun while it lasted." he said as the car amplified his voice. "But it has to end here. We want to go home and there are some people coming for you."

Most of them turned to see the authorities coming up the street from about half a miles away. Some apparently already having the way down blocked.

"Best bet is to surrender. You can't beat us so give it up. Oh, we have one other thing." Ford said pointing at her. She raised her hand and pushed something.

Where the on ramp started climbing into the air off the ground on concrete pillars, exploded taking part of the ramp with, trapping them from being able to leave by vehicle. Several Army helicopters came flying in the distance as did more guardsmen and other authorities in the back ground.

"Give up while you can. Oh, and you better tell the Trust to stay away from us, or else I'll do what I promised I'd do once before. Good bye." he said then got back into the vehicle.

Jack was bored that no one was around, his team anyway to go and bother. Supposedly the Carter's were suppose to be back today, but they had yet to show up at the base. He was about to go call topside as he got up and see if they knew anything yet when they both walked in, in SGC BDU's.

"About time. Why didn't you pick up your cell phones?"

"The Trust were monitoring our cell phone calls sir and….had made it impossible for us to make any calls. We had to get new services."

"Oh." he said sitting on the edge of his desk. "What's in the box?"

"Something else we found at a novelty shop. A grocery type novelty shop. Didn't know they still had the Star Trek movie candy bars out there." Ford said.

"For me huh." he said taking the box.

"I was a little reluctant but…"

"I was able to talk him into it sir."

He opened the box and pulled out a six pack. It was a yellow pack with familiar figures on the sides and some different saying from one bald headed fat man.

(A.U. I don't think this actually exist, but it's fan fiction, so why not.)

"They actually make DUFF beer." he said setting the box aside.

"Apparently sir."

"Seeing as all the bottles are full, I'm guessing you didn't try one Colonel."

"I was driving on and off sir, so no."

"Speaking of driving." he said directing them to the briefing room where a large TV was set up. "You know how much trouble you're both in."

"Can't be that much. I know we were on TV when we captured those Trust guys on the ramp there." Ford said.

"That was a nice job by the way. Unfortunately, only a select few of those guys were Trust members and they aren't talking. The rest were hired mercenaries and thugs. No, that is not what you are in trouble about. This is what you're in trouble over." he said playing a tape.

It showed them being followed by a helicopter, then by several camera's that were on some move set, then them flying off the large ramp all the way to where they got stuck on the bridge helping to prevent the trailer from over turning.

"That was a long jump." Ford muttered with a smile.

"And fun." she said with a smile. Seeing the glare, they both said sir.

"You both drove onto a Hollywood movie set, or a scene location. And screwed it all up. Hollywood found out who you both were, or at least enough to know you were Air Force, and are suing us for your stunt."

"We were in pursuit of the Trust." Ford said as Sam helped tell the situation.

"National security was at stake sir."

Jack listened then made a few phone calls while Ford watched the footage a few times.

"Despite national security concerns, the President was still not happy. He got called by the studio personally and got chewed out."

"How much do they want to keep quiet?"

"30 million in damages."

"30 million?! What the hell for sir?! We didn't hit anything."

"It seems to mostly be physiological. And something to do with your car." he mumbled out. "I don't get it all. But the President isn't happy and neither is the Air Force."

"I'll pay for it." Ford said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Call the President back and tell him I'll pay for the damages."

"That might help."

"And I'll make an apology if they want it, just not in person or on TV."

"I'll see what I can do." he said heading for his office.

"Can I keep this tape?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"Ah sir, they didn't happen to say what movie we, drove through did they. Kinda seems strange that they want so much for so little we did."

Jack smiled lightly and then chuckled.

"It's a Duke's of Hazzard movie."

Sam raised an eyebrow and then laughed lightly as she nodded. Ford walked out and was heard laughing as he entered the elevator.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

EPISODE----------PROMETHEUS UNBOUND

Carter was working on a project dealing with her laptop at the moment. The rest of the project was in parts and pieces down in another lab. She looked up seeing Ford walk in looking a little tired or winded.

"Have another nice class?" she said smiling as she leaned onto the table with her elbows looking at him closely, seductively.

"Teal'c must have needed to get rid of some stress. Including Daniel for once. And a few others." he said rolling his neck and making it pop. "I'm guessing Teal'c was just bored. Daniel might have been because of…."

"Wanting to go off to the Pegasus galaxy? Possibly being turned down?"

"Yeah. I didn't get knocked down or hit, but I certainly had to work at it with Teal'c. Daniel just caught me while being winded."

"I should have came and watched. Not often I see you winded, except in bed, like a couple nights ago." she said whispering out the last part.

"Ahem, yeah, sure. Hey, I need you to do me a favor." he said changing the subject quickly as he leaned onto the table and crossed his legs slightly.

"A favor huh? What can I do that you can't do?" she said with a small laugh as she saw his stance change. She also leaned more onto the table getting closer to his face.

"Funny. There is many things that you can do that I can't."

"And?" she said with a slightly seductive smile.

"I want you to teach me one of those things."

"Ah, now I'm teaching you something. What would it be that I'd be teaching you…where and when?"

"Home. Tonight. In the kitchen."

"You want me to cook?" she said almost in disbelief.

It wasn't very often she did, but sometimes, though she wasn't all that great at it, she was learning. Sometimes she insisted or surprised him. The thing that caught her off guard was he had never asked her to cook, sometimes help though. She decided to play with his request.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Seriously? Or is it really something else?"

"Yes, I'm being serious." he said nodding. "You, I heard once say, was…no, are able to make something I have never succeeded at. Never. And don't take this offensively, but it must be a woman thing."

This really got her attention.

"I know how to make something…..that you can't make…and haven't succeeded at? And it's a woman thing?" she said really smiling while trying to think what it was.

"Go ahead. Laugh if you wish. You know I'm not prefect and I admit that."

"Oh really now? I hadn't noticed." she laughing.

"You're really enjoying this a bit too much."

She laughed loudly seeing the look that came with that statement. Jack had that look sometimes with her.

"Ah, Ford. You're so funny sometimes." she said after getting her breath back. "So what is it I'll be cooking?"

"A soufflé."

"Now that, I can believe. It is one of the more difficult dishes. After that we can go to the bedro…" she was saying as Daniel walked in. She stopped quickly from moving closer to him.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked seeing them both back up from each other.

"Not really….no." Carter said, lying somewhat. "What's up?"

"I need Ford's help with something, if he's available."

"Sure. What's up?" he said turning to him and jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "She's laughing at me so I'm ready to leave."

"Laughing at you? What'd you do?"

"I was not laughing like….."

"I'm playing with you Sam. Anyway Daniel."

"I need you to help me argue with Jack about letting me go."

"Ah." they both said.

"Yeah go ahead. I hope it works out Daniel. I know you've been wanting to go since day one. We'll miss you so send a postcard." she said. "Oh, and good luck."

"Did I interrupt something back there?"

"Not really. We were talking about some things we are going to do tonight. Assuming we aren't sent off world or something big comes up."

"Tonight? Wait, your not talking about what…"

"No Daniel." he said shaking his head. "We were starting to talk about that, subject, when you walked in."

"Oh, that explains Sam's slightly disappointed look."

"Yes. But it was no big deal. Part of me is glad you showed up. If it was Jack, then she'd probably shut the door and said we were busy."

"Sounds about right. So can I ask what you were talking about before I showed up?"

"Cooking."

"Ah man. That's the one big thing I'll miss about leaving. I'll have to go back to whatever is called cooking by their standards in Atlantis."

"You could stay."

"Nah. I'd really like to see Atlantis. I'll just have to do without good food for awhile. Be like before you showed up."

"There's Jack, hold the elevator!"

Moments later, they were all in the elevator, heading down to level 27 to get to Jack's office. They were in the elevator talking about Daniel leaving, not with much success either.

"Come on Jack!" Daniel said pleading as they got off.

"Still no Daniel." Jack said.

"But it wouldn't be on a permanent basis!"

"He'd be coming back Brigadier."

"I didn't let you go in the first place. What makes you think I'm going to change my mind now?"

"Because…."

They stopped in the hallway as Walter handed a clipboard to Jack that needed signing.

"Look Jack, he has taught me what I need to know to do his job. I have notes, computer files and translated text books. Hell, we have K-9! I can do this while he is gone." Ford said ticking off fingers.

"I need to be out there Jack. I'm the foremost authority on Ancients and know how to read it better than anyone on this planet."

"And that's why you are staying here!"

"Jack, I can do it!" Ford stated.

"And not very well from what I hear." he said with sarcasm.

"I know how to read it well enough, with K-9's help. Maybe it's because I am one. Let him go fulfill this dream."

"No."

"I'll quit then." Daniel stated.

"Little rash there Daniel."

"I'm serious." he said crossing his arms.

"Forget it. Why don't you just hold your breath instead. You haven't done that in awhile." Jack said being equally sarcastic as they entered his office.

"Jack. You have to let him go, or else I'll…" Ford said as they all stopped seeing someone in Jack's chair. The person in it turned it around and they saw General Hammond with a big smile on his face.

"General! Hey, how are things going?"

"Just fine Major. Hello General. I let myself in. Hope you don't mind."

"Absolutely not. Welcome!" Jack said happily as he gestured around the office.

Hammond gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Miss the chair?" Jack asked with a suggestive tone.

"Actually I do." he said smiling still.

"You want it back?" Jack said in about the same tone.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My new one just isn't the same."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Jack said as he realized what Hammond meant. Ford started laughing, but contained it quickly as Jack glared at him.

"Doctor Jackson. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. We miss you around here sir."

Jack gave him a strange look.

"Ah, so what do we own this pleasure?" Daniel asked ignoring Jack's glare.

"I came to ask you if you'd be interested in joining the mission to Atlantis?"

"Hey, looks like you get to go anyway Daniel." Ford said patting him on the shoulder.

"I do?" he said sounding like it wasn't real.

"He's the most qualified person on the planet. And the mission commander wants him to come along. I've heard and read the reports O'Neill. Major Carter is more than capable of filling the position until he returns."

"With all due respects sir. I think you should tell the mission commander that I need Daniel right here." Jack said pointing at the floor.

"You just did."

"I.." Jack started saying in shock.

"Congratulations sir! You're the one taking the Prometheus there then?"

"I am Major." he said shaking Ford's hand.

"You got lucky sir. Get to take the scenic route. Get out there and see what the adventure is like for once."

"That I do. Request denied O'Neill. Doctor Jackson, you're with me." he said getting up. "I'll have the chair shipped to Washington. You'll have to requisition a new one."

"I'll do that sir." Jack said slowly.

"We leave tomorrow. Oh and I'm taking Walter too." he said walking away.

"Good luck Daniel. Hey, bring back some souvenir huh."

"Sure. I'll see if I can find anything." Daniel said shaking Ford's hand as he walked out under the scrutiny of Jack's look.

"Jack, I can assure you that I am capable of doing the job."

"That's not the point. I don't want to get a report back saying he died, ascended or otherwise."

"He'll be back Jack. Besides, if something did happen, he'd ascend and still be here, somewhat. Now if you'll excuse me Brigadier, I have work to do and things to ask Daniel about his projects before he leaves."

Jack looked around with a groan, glanced at the chair and got on the phone to get a new one put in quickly before he had no seat at all.

The Prometheus was still underground and had just recently got finished with all repairs and upgrades. It was sitting in the underground hanger awaiting departure orders. Daniel walked through a door passing another guy going past him and passed a woman working on a conduit in the wall. He had black jeans, shirt, a black leather jacket on and carrying a bag with him full of stuff he figured he might need. He was smiling at the thought of leaving to see Atlantis as he walked around the corridor and saw Hammond talking with a couple of crew members.

"General!"

"Welcome aboard." Hammond said walking over and shaking his hand also happy to see him. Hammond had a blue outfit on like all the crewmembers. His depicted his rank though as did everyone else's.

"Thank you sir, again."

"My motives were purely selfish Doctor Jackson. We haven't heard a word from the Atlantis expedition since they first left. We have no idea what we are going to find Pegasus." he said placing a hand on his shoulder as they started walking. "Your knowledge and expertise will no doubt prove invaluable."

"Ah, General. If you don't mind my asking…?"

"Why am I going?" Hammond said knowing where Daniel was going.

"Well, you could have chosen anyone to command this mission." Daniel said as they walked the corridors.

"You know, I've sat back and watched you people go on a lot of adventures over the years…" Hammond said chuckling.

"Sorry, I thought that when you were replaced at the SGC, you were sort of….bucking for retirement."

"And then I lead Prometheus against Anubis's fleet." he pointed out.

"Got your dander up." Daniel said understanding.

"Well, that's why I took the job as head of Homeworld security. Then this opportunity came along. Well, the President put me in charge so I could choose anyone I wanted to lead the mission."

"So why not choose yourself?"

"Like I said, I sent a lot of people into action over the years, and more than a few didn't come back. I wanted to see this one through personally. Like Ford said, see the adventure first hand for once."

"I see. That and we never leave anyone behind."

"Right. And we are not going to this time." Hammond pointed out then walked away to the bridge. Daniel walked away heading for his quarters to get settled in.

Later, Daniel had a room set up for him to present what he knew. Hammond and several other top officers on the ship sat at the table as he gave his presentation. A large board behind him had information about the ship on it. In front of that had a large flat screen showing the information Daniel was giving. A redheaded woman came into the room as he was speaking having trouble with the hiccups. She took a seat next to Walter who was sitting next to Hammond.

"Last reported M.A.L.P. telemetry from Atlantis, indicated an enclosed space with viable life support." he said waiting for her to sit before continuing.

"Now, going on the assumption that the expedition team found the lost city and was able to set up a base of operations…"

She had a hiccup loudly. "Sorry."

Hammond looked back at her.

"The Asguard hyperdrive is functioning at 100 sir."

He nodded to her and turned back.

"Doctor Jackson."

"I'm sorry. Where was I?"

"Oh, you were assuming that the lost city was at the end of this field trip." she said then hiccupped again. "Please ignore me."

"It's hard to." Daniel said.

She smiled lightly, but not a happy smile.

"You disagree doctor?" Hammond asked her.

"Well, as far as we know, the Atlantis team found another outpost like the one in Antarctica. It could be on a moon or at the bottom of some deep dark ocean." she said then hiccupped again.

"Which is why we are going. If they are trapped and need help…"

"If they are even alive at all." she said grimacing at another hiccup.

"As for why they have not been able to make contact with Earth," Daniel said as Walter slid a glass of water to her. "Hopefully it's just that they have been unable to locate a viable power source."

"Using information collected from the Ancient outpost on Earth, Doctor Jackson and his team have pinpointed our destination in the Pegasus galaxy." Hammond said.

"Which is here." Daniel pointed out on the screen.

Another loud hiccup.

"Damn it to hell." she said grabbing the water. Needless to say, it didn't work.

After the meeting she left finding Daniel waiting at the elevator.

"Doctor Novak." he said.

"Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel."

"You can call me Linsey. Sorry for contradicting you in the briefing." she said as the door opened and they walked in.

She pushed a button on the wall having to push past him to get it. Another man was in the elevator leaning against a moving tray table in the back.

"Oh no, don't be. You were right. The fact that we haven't heard from the Atlantis expedition is bad sign. Though I don't know why, Ford says he believes they are just fine."

"You mean Major Carter?"

"That's the one."

She nodded looking at the ceiling and had another hiccup.

"Have you tried holding your breath?"

"Oh god. I have tried everything." she said.

"Yeah, doesn't work for me either."

"It's been like this for me since I was a kid." she said having another hiccup as the doors opened.

"You know, it only comes on when I get scared, but this is the worse it's been since my PhD presentation." she said talking to him and walking backwards like she could see behind her. "I mean, I really don't do well in stressful situation. I guess that's why I turned down going to Atlantis the first time."

Daniel looked at his watch and readjusted his hold on a notebook.

"Well I'm sure you're going to be fine. General Hammond says you're very good at what you do."

"Oh, thank you." she said obviously flattered as she blushed.

Then the alarms started going off and she hiccupped again.

"What's that? What's wrong?" she asked worried as she looked around.

"I don't know." Daniel said slowly as he took off to the bridge.

She held her breath a moment then ran off to her post.

The Colonel of SG-3 was looking out the front window of the ship as the alarms went off. He turned away and walked past Hammond who was sitting in the command chair as Daniel walked in.

"We're picking up what sounds like a distress call." Hammond said as Daniel walked up to the computer console that Walter was stationed at on Hammond's right.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked leaning on the console.

"We are still well inside the Milky Way." Walter said after pushing a few buttons.

"Play it back." Hammond commanded.

"Yes sir." Walter said hitting a button on his left.

A female voice came over the line, part of the message was garbled though.

"Help…please, require assistance…have failed…..lost power to…..repeat, stranded an…."

"She sounds human." Daniel commented.

"What do you think?" Hammond asked.

"Well, as much as I don't want to delay this trip, I think we should check it out."

"How far away is it?"

"The message is originating just over 50 light years off our designated course. We could be there in twenty minutes." Walter said.

"Set a course."

Twenty minutes later they dropped out of hyperspace finding a Al'kesh and a cargo ship drifting. Both looked badly damaged.

"Set shields at maximum. Arm weapons." Hammond commanded seeing what the ships were.

"Looks like an Al'kesh and a cargo ship." the Colonel said looking at the scanner with Walter.

"Scans indicate they have suffered significant damage. The distress signal is coming from the Al'kesh." Walter said.

"I don't understand. A human distress signal from inside a Goa'uld ship." Hammond said looking at Daniel. "That makes no sense."

"I agree sir." the Colonel said crossing his arms worried. "I think it's a trap."

"Look, I know this looks suspicious. But what if there was a uprising on one of those ships." Daniel said walking around to the front of the console. "There could be human prisoners in need of our help."

"Open a channel." Hammond said after a moment of thought.

"Yes sir."

"This is General George Hammond of the Earth vessel Prometheus. We are answering your distress call and standing ready to assist you."

They got no response.

"We can transport a portable sensor probe over to determine life support viability." Walter suggested. Hammond nodded him to do it.

"General, a Al'kesh is a potentially valuable ship. Even if there are no survivors, we need to determine if it's space worthy. If it is, salvage her." the Colonel said.

"Take a team."

"Yes sir." he said leaving the bridge.

After several minutes of getting ready, SG-3 transported over using the ring system on the ship. They looked around with weapons pointed before leaving the ring area. It was rather dark so they had their flashlights on and a mist was in the air making everything seem a little creepy and slightly hard to breath. There was air, it was just thin.

"Prometheus, this is SG-3. We are on board."

The Colonel made a hand gesture and they slowly walked down a corridor.

"General we are seeing some energy weapon damage."

He made another motion splitting the team up. He took off to the right and instantly came across a body on the floor.

"One dead Jaffa. K.I.A." he reported.

He was looking around when another team members called. Racing over he and the rest of the team found a few more Jaffa bodies. All dead.

"Make that four Jaffa. Looks like these guys had a little onboard firefight. Still no sign of life. We are heading toward the bridge."

They turned and headed out quickly hearing noises.

On the Prometheus they were listening in.

"Prometheus, someone just activated…"

The signal suddenly was filled with static.

"Colonel Reynolds, say again." Hammond said pushing a button on his chair.

"Sir, our rings just activated." Walter said.

Down in the ship near the ring room, the doors opened and a Kull warrior stepped out looking around.

"Security to level four ring room. Visual on screen." Hammond ordered.

Walter hit a few buttons and a screen came up, but it was a lot of static.

"Seal it off."

"Controls are not responding sir."

Over in the other ship with SG-3.

"Airman?"

"It's a no go sir. The rings will not activate." the airman said as Colonel Reynolds came over. The airman had been trying for the last few minutes to get them to work, with no success.

"Security team. Report."

"All ship board communications are down!" Walter said.

"Initiate emergency lockdown."

"I can't sir. It may be possible from the engine room."

Hammond turned to Daniel.

"Go."

Daniel nodded and took off with several men. They came running around a corner to find the Kull warrior messing with a computer system in the wall. Daniel dived off to the right as it turned. The men pulled their guns firing. The warrior zatted them all once and turned away. Daniel stood up quietly and looked out slowly as he heard thudding noises. He didn't see the warrior though but he did hear more zat shots go off and thudding from falling officers as he took off a different direction.

Over on the Al'kesh the rings activated depositing unconscious crew members.

"That wasn't me sir." the airman said surprised like the rest of them.

"Let's get them out of there." Reynolds said as he grabbed a body.

Walter was going about working at his console when the door opened. Everyone turned to see the Kull warrior walk in pointing a zat at them. Walter heard Hammond mutter something about wishing he'd brought Ford along.

Daniel was still traversing the ship corridors and turned a corner looking and hearing. Seeing nothing and hearing even less, he opened the door to the armory and grabbed a modified PC-90 for killing Kull warriors and a vest.

Over on the Al'kesh they were still moving crew members out of the way as they kept ringing over. The rings activated again and SG-3 pointed their weapons as four members of the bridge crew showed up. But they were still conscious. Reynolds sighed as he lowered his gun. Hammond looked around confused with what had happened. They went up to the bridge quickly only to see the Prometheus fly away on its sublight engines.

"Can we pursue?"

Reynolds set his gun aside and got into the chair quickly. It didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't possible.

"Engines are off line. Controls are non responsive. Weapons are offline too sir. Looks like we are dead in the water."

"General." Walter said walking in. "I just did a head count. Daniel Jackson is still aboard he Prometheus."

Hammond looked out the window and nodded as he took off to the back of the ship.

Daniel was holding the gun at ready as he walked through the ship to the bridge. The door to the bridge was open and the warrior had its back to him. He walked in slowly and shot it. It turned from what it was doing on some screen that showed the interior of the ships schematics. He fired again and nothing still happened. The warrior raised the zat gun.

"Oh crap."

Daniel grimaced as he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Hammond asked kneeling before the doctor with the hiccup problem.

"Ah, my head feels like it's going to explode, but on the bright side, it looks like my hiccups are gone." Lindsey said with a smile that faded away as a hiccup hit her. She closed her eyes and shook her head then looked back at him. "What do you need sir?"

"I need this ship operational. Now."

"Yes sir." she said getting up quickly with help from an airman.

Hammond left going up front again. He found Walter at the console with his glasses on his head.

"Near as I can tell, we are lucky to have life support systems at all sir." Walter said as he continued working on the console.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"That's hard to say. I have some secondary systems online, including some short range sensors sir. Scans of the cargo ship indicate it's in worse shape than this Al'kesh." he said then turned to Hammond. "Strange isn't sir?"

"That, that Goa'uld super soldier would go through all this trouble to keep us alive." Hammond said confused himself as he left.

Daniel woke up with his arms tied to the Captains chair he was sitting in. The plastic tie straps were holding his arms to the arms of the chair. He looked over seeing the warrior continue on the job it was doing before when he tried shooting it when he came in earlier. He also noticed his glasses were missing.

"Hey, how's it going?"

He got no response as the warrior touched a button on the wall changing the screen. He cleared his throat.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

No response still.

"A little strange isn't it. You see that weapon I shot you with should have killed you." he said testing his restraints.

"What's stranger is that you guys don't take prisoners. It's usually just kill first then ah……...no that's generally just about it. Just killing."

The warrior shifted its stance but kept looking at the screen.

"Well, I'm just going to keeping talking since you're not going to. Not that you all aren't very talkative."

"You may prove useful." it said turning to him. The voice was distorted, but sounded male.

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere." Daniel said slowly as the warrior walked his way. "Where is everybody else?"

"I transported them onto the Al'kesh."

"Well, you kept the wrong guy because I don't know anything about this ship." he said glancing around with his eyes.

"But you are very attractive." the warrior said moving closer.

Daniel was…surprised and shocked. That was certainly the last thing he expected to hear. He coughed in surprise. "What?"

The warrior walked up closer, just within feet touching as it leaned over just a bit.

"Big guy. I'm flattered, it's just that you're really. Not my type. I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours." he said cringing.

It leaned over and started taking the helmet off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't do that! Don't! You don't have to take the helmet off! Don't! Don't!" he said looking away with his eyes closed.

The helmet came away and was placed under the arm. He looked back slowly seeing a long dark haired, smiling woman.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank god." he said with a lot of relief that what he thought was under the mask wasn't it.

"Much….I hope." she said still smiling.

She turned away and walked over to the console near the view port window and started taking off the armor, but left the tight black leotard outfit on and the left arm with the weapon.

"I wish to send a long range transmission using the communication systems." she said as she took the last part off her right leg.

"Sorry, don't have a clue." he said looking down at his arm.

"You lie." she said walking over to him.

"In general. No. Yes, well I try to be honest. But ever once and a while a little white one slips out now and again."

She slapped him turning his head to his right.

"Ow." he said slowly turning his head back to her. Very slowly.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

He looked at her trying not to look like he thought she was crazy.

"Um…no. Just don't do that again."

She still looked at him smiling. But not a real happy smile.

"Hey, look. If I even knew what it is that you wanted me help you do. What makes you think I would? And how the hell do you think you can steal a ship when you don't even know how it works?!"

"I got the sublight engines going."

He looked around.

"Yeah, so you did."

"You really expect me to believe that you don't know how your own ship works?"

"Yeah, um….look, my name is Daniel Jackson. I am a archaeologist. A historian." he said being serious as she stood up from sitting on the console and dropped down into the seat next to him.

"I study ancient cultures. Histories of the past. Ancient civilizations! Have you heard of Earth, the Tauri!" he said looking over at her as she working on the computer console.

"No."

"Look, we were on our way to rescue some friends that are trapped…"

"Oh, I really don't care." she said turning to him briefly.

He rolled his head and sighed as she kept at the computer.

"Look, this isn't really necessary…"

She held her hands up in front of her like the were mouths and mocked him.

"Can I have the ship? No. Okay, discussion over!" she said slamming a hand onto the console making it beep as she looked at him annoyed. She looked up at the screen as he turned away.

"Oh." she said happily as the communication system came online.

"Here we go." she said smiling as Daniel looked away with a strange look.

"Tenat of Oran. Tenat, this is Vala. If you can hear me, please respond." she said as Daniel started moving his arm, that she couldn't see, against the metal on the side of the chair. "I've managed to procure a vessel, bigger and better than what I hoped for. Tenat if you get this message, I apologize for the delay, and we'll meet at the designated coordinates in one day. Vala out." she said cutting off the communications. She turned to him as he looked ahead like he was doing nothing.

"Now, about the hyperdrive?"

He looked at her strangely as she gave him a raised eyebrow. He turned away tiredly seeing as she wasn't getting the picture.

"Colonel, Doctor." Hammond said walking in.

"I have rerouted the remaining power to shields and life support for the time being." she said setting a crystal she pulled out moments ago onto the pulled out panel. "But as far as the engines go…"

"The control crystals for both sublight and hyperdrive engines are totally fried." Reynolds said upset at the news.

"It looks like they were deliberately sabotaged." she said scanning the crystals.

"Can they be repaired?" Hammond said looking between the both of them.

"No. We need new ones."

"General, I was thinking about the cargo ship." Reynolds said.

"Sergeant Harriman says there is minimal life support over their to sustain one person even for a few moments."

"And if we don't get new crystals…" she said as she kept scanning and hiccupped. "Sorry, kill me now."

"I'll go sir."

"No, I'll go."

"With all due respect…"

"Colonel. Someone stole my ship. I want it back!" he said walking away angry.

Daniel was still rubbing away on the plastic tie as she continued on the computer on his left. The screen popped up, again, Access Denied.

"Access is restricted by a code." she said glaring at him.

"Yeah, too bad." he said not caring.

She shot him just below the shoulder of his left arm. He screamed and gritted his teeth not being able to grab his arm that hurt like hell as smoke rose from the burn.

"That hurt?" she said turning to him.

"Oh, yeah." he gritted out.

"I can fix it." she said holding her right hand up that had a small red object on her finger.

"I don't know the code!"

She got up as he grunted in pain and sat on his lap. She held her hand over his injured arm healing it.

"There. Better?"

He looked down at his arm seeing a burnt patch of his shirt and bare skin that was completely healed.

"You're a Goa'uld."

"No…..but I was once a host to one."

"Which would explain the naquada in your blood that lets you use Goa'uld technology."

"And how I can learn to fly this rather primitive ship." she said with a heartless laugh.

"Yes, so primitive, one wonders it if was worth the bother."

"Well, in this case, it's the size that matters…" she said looking around, but not getting off him. "Actually pretty much in every case."

Daniel was looking at her, into her eyes seeing as she was that close.

"Tell me the code. Please?" she asked sadly as she fingered his once injured arm.

"I don't….I don't know it."

"Fine." she said getting off him.

She walked a few steps, looked at him then left the bridge. Daniel signed with relief she was gone and got back to trying to get the tie off.

"How much time does he have?" Reynolds asked as Hammond got ready to ring over. He had a vest on along with a PC-90 ready.

"Only a few minutes." Walter said making Hammond look up. "Maybe less."

"Sir…"

"Not another word Colonel." he said walking into the middle. He checked his gun further. "Do it now."

Walter walked up looking like he wanted to say a lot. "Godspeed."

Hammond nodded and got ready to shoot if need be. He ringed over, turned on his flashlight on the gun and looked around with a small cough. Seeing the route he needed to take, he started off. He leaned again the wall coughing as his com line came on about a minute later.

"General, General can you hear me?" Lindsey said from the bridge as Walter and the Colonel came in.

"I'm here in the engine room."

"Open the third panel down on the center column."

He did so seeing several crystals all lit up.

"Done."

"Grab the blue one located in the center of the panel."

"Got it. Next."

"One panel up you should find a clear one."

He opened it having trouble breathing even more and even more trouble seeing. And the panel had no power to the crystals making them all dark.

"It's hard to tell. The light in here is…" he said grabbing the right one. "Something's…

"General, can you hear me?"

"It's only been two minutes." Reynolds said.

"There was a firefight onboard. If the life support is not cycling the air…"

"What?" he asked.

"Staff blast give off carbon dioxide. In a small enclosed space.."

They all took off to the ring room quickly.

Hammond came crawling into the room and slid the two crystals over into the ring system then collapsed. The rings activated and the Colonel appeared. He rushed over and pulled the General into the rings and called to be brought back. Walter grabbed the crystals handing them to Lindsey as the Colonel came back with Hammond lying on the floor.

"General. General, sir!" Reynolds said slapping his face gently. He didn't respond as the Colonel opened the vest to hear for a heartbeat.

"Is he breathing?!" Walter asked.

Reynolds looked back at them and shook his head quickly.

"He may need mouth to mouth." Lindsey said.

He looked at her like it was the last thing he wanted to do. Walter looked away making sure he wasn't going to do it and Lindsey moved her head forward telling him he had to do it. Reynolds held Hammonds head in the air, pinched his nose and was about to when Hammond started coughing and sat up slightly.

"Excellent! Excellent waking up sir! Good job on the crystals too." he said patting Hammond on the chest. Hammond grabbed his lapels.

"Get this ship moving." he growled.

"What did he say?" Lindsey asked.

"He said, get the ship moving." Reynolds said in a hoarse voice.

She nodded and ran off with Water.

"Come on General, lets get you up." he said helping him to a sitting position first.

The Prometheus continued on its trip through space on sublight engines. She was in the engine room messing with the crystals trying to make the ship work for her. She closed the panel and walked away with a clear crystal in her hand. A screen popped up telling her the hyperdrive course she wanted was plotted.

"Better." she said turning from the screen. Daniel walked in with a zat gun.

"Lose the weapon and move away from the console."

She stopped and looked at him.

"I liked you better tied up."

"Against the wall. Lose the weapon." he said gesturing with the zat.

"This suit still absorbs zat blast." she said removing the arm weapon and glove.

"But it doesn't cover your head."

"Still, you should probably make me take it off." she said raising her hands as she stood against the wall and he walked over to the console.

"I think you should turn the ship around first."

"I don't know. If I had me at gun point, that wouldn't be my first choice." she said smiling again.

"Yeah, well." he said keeping the zat on her and he tapped away on the computer.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at her as the computer told him access denied.

"I rewrote the access code so I'm the only one that can access the navigation systems." she said leaning on the console.

"Undo it."

"Listen, hundreds of lives are at stake. I'm trying to save the last of my people and this ship is their only hope."

"Maybe if you had mentioned that off the top…"

"Would you really have helped?"

"Look, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, we were on a rescue mission ourselves." he said forcefully. The screen started bleeping and he looked closely at it.

"What is it?"

"A ship just appeared on our radar. It's an Al'kesh."

"This quadrant is crawling with Goa'uld vessels. Chances are it's not your friends. I made sure that ship was fully disabled when they showed up."

"We'll see." he said typing away with both hands.

"We should raise shields and arm weapons."

"I'm going to try and hail them first." Daniel said walking away from the console.

She walked out from the console quickly and kicked the zat away then backhanded him. He was knocked back, but not off his feet. He turned to see her with her fist ready. She took a swing, he blocked it and hit her dead in the face. She grabbed her nose groaning as she tried to stay on her feet.

"Oh! Oh! You hit me! Oh!"

He sighed.

"You hit me." he said leaning down.

"You know, we could just have sex instead." she said still holding her nose. He blinked at the notion.

She elbowed him in the face then kicked him away in the chest. He groaned after hitting the floor and she rushed over grabbing him by the ears and hauled him to his feet. He reached out doing the same, both causing each other great pain as the grunted through it spinning around the room a bit until they smacked into the wall. She let go and dropped as Daniel took a swing hitting a glass panel, getting shocked by the wires. He grabbed his hands and yelled in pain as she grabbed a small fire extinguisher next to her and hit him in the crotch with it. He grunted and leaned over in pain as he backed away dropping the red fire suppressant from between his legs. She then kneed him in the face making him stumble back into the console. He blinked at her as she punched him dead in the face knocking him over the console.

"Feeling better sir?" Reynolds asked as Hammond came onto the Al'kesh bridge. Lindsey was standing next to him as Walter piloted.

"Yes, thank you." Hammond said nodding to them both.

"We just caught up with the Prometheus." he said looking out the window.

"Good work."

"It was Novak sir."

He nodded to her and she had another hiccup. She grimace and looked down at the floor.

"They're not responding to our hails sir." Walter said.

Daniel crawled out from behind the console coming around it breathing hard. She jumped the console landing in front of him. He sighed and turned around, still on all fours and tried to crawl away quickly. She jumped over and straddled his neck trying to squeeze it to either kill or make him fall asleep. He stood up as his face turned red and they both kept grunting through it all. She grabbed the beam in the ceiling trying to use it for leverage. Daniel put his arms between her knees and got himself free only to have her kick him in the chest with both feet knocking him to the ground. She dropped down and dropped herself across his hips and leaned into his face grabbing his shirt.

"Are we done?" she said tired.

"I am." he said leaving his arms out stretched refusing to fight back anymore.

She lifted him into a sitting position and kissed him deeply. Daniel went with it for a few moments then pushed her away a few inches.

"You're a fruitcake."

She head butted him then got up going to the computer as his eyes rolled back into his head. As she hit the execute button, she jerked suddenly as she was zatted. She turned dropping to her knees seeing him sitting up with the zat gun pointed. He didn't have to shoot again as she fell over onto her side unconscious. He lowered the gun, sighed a few times then lowered his head tired.

"Weapons?"

"Online. We are in range sir." Walter said.

"Target her rear thrusters. Take out her sublight capability."

As Walter started to aim, the Prometheus activated her hyperdrive and took off.

"She just jumped into hyperspace." Reynolds said as everyone noticed anyway. Hammond was beginning to look pissed off.

She woke up on the floor and felt her head. She sat up quickly

"Ow!"

She suddenly noticed she was wearing different clothes.

"Oh, that's just great."

Daniel was sitting at the controls on the bridge watching the ship fly through hyperspace. He looked up seeing she was awake and put her on a screen near him and activated voice control.

"I see you." he said watching her walk around the room looking at it. She turned and noticed the camera.

"Did you have fun taking off my clothes?"

"It was your idea." he said leaning on the console while holding his head up with his hand.

"No, I meant while I was conscious, you know so I could strike you and kick you in the head." she said turning away.

"I kept my eyes closed the whole time." he said sighing again.

"Sure you did." she said in total disbelief.

She knelt down tying a boot from the looks of it Daniel figured, as he put two fingers on the screen and acted like he was squishing her head. He almost wished he could.

"So where are we going?" he asked leaning his head on his hand again after she turned back to the camera.

"I told you. To save my people. Can you please let me out of here?"

"Oh…." he said drawing out the word for a few seconds. "No."

She let out a exasperated sigh and sat down on the toilet.

"You know…..I haven't eaten in days."

Daniel rolled his eyes a few times and sighed again.

"Can you please tell me how to access navigational control?"

"It isn't very nice you know. Starving a prisoner to death. Come on Daniel, you've seen me naked. The least you could do is make me dinner."

Daniel took his glasses off shaking his head and rolled his eyes again. _What would the other's do? Jack might take her on her offer, maybe. Sam probably would have killed her. Teal'c would have killed her, no doubt there. Ford……I have no idea. He doesn't fight woman unless he has no choice. Have to ask him later. If I get out of this._ He thought all this as he went down to let her out.

She was sitting at the end of the table eating several different things. Fruit items mostly. Two bottles of water were sitting there. Daniel sat at the other end with the zat pointed at her, just watching.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked tossing an apple at him.

He didn't flinch or move as it rolled past him off the table.

"No."

She sighed and smiled at him as she picked up the bottle she hadn't finished.

"Thank you. You know who the Tok'ra are?" she said taking a drink.

"Yep."

"Ten years ago, the Tok'ra incited a rebellion on my planet. People rose up against the ruling Goa'uld, and once they overcame the Jaffa, the Goa'uld was captured, tortured, and beaten for days on end." she said pausing. "I was host to that Goa'uld at the time. What the people didn't understand was that the symbiont had ruled over them so harshly. I guess the Tok'ra felt responsible. He rescued me, removed the Goa'uld symbiont. Nursed me back to health."

Daniel looked away briefly.

"You said your people are in trouble now."

She rolled her head slightly smiling.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before the forces of another Goa'uld showed up. A System Lord named Camulus."

"Hmmm."

"That's when the Tok'ra disappeared. People still refused to surrender. Camulus ordered them to be wiped out. We controlled several ships. Troop transports, cargo ships, Al'kesh. Many people were saved, flown to a habitable moon in a nearby system. The ships made several trips before they were intercepted and shot down. Camulus never knew there were any survivors, so we were safe. The only problem was, we didn't have a Stargate." she said holding her bottle with both hands the entire time.

Daniel just stayed the same as before letting her talk. He didn't move.

"So you were trapped."

"We only had a few ships left. Not enough to relocate everyone again." she said as Daniel looked away for a moment. "It wasn't a problem. Camulus seemed to have very little interest in the other planets in the system. He left behind a small force to guard the Stargate. We used what ships we had to survey and steal technology and supplies when we needed it."

"You know Camulus is gone now. He was beaten by Ba'al." Daniel stated.

"And now Ba'als forces are searching every inhabitable world of Camulus's territory. And he is searching everywhere. It's only a matter of time before my people are found."

"So you got desperate and tried to steal an Al'kesh."

"It was damaged in the firefight. I was hoping that one of my ships would answer my distress call. I'm sure you can imaging how lucky I felt when this ship showed up." she said smiling at the thought. "It's big enough to rescue all my people and take them all away to another world, free from the Goa'uld."

Daniel looked down at the table as she took another drink. He had her get up and took her back to the brig. She laughed lightly as he opened the door.

"You don't have to lock me up."

"Oh, I think I do." he said leaning on the doorway, but kept the zat pointed at her.

"What difference is it going to make? This ship is automatically flying to my home world. You can't stop it."

"Well, once we get to your planet, I'll explain the situation to your people and maybe there will be something we can work out."

"My people, they are not going to trust you. You have to let me talk to them."

"No." he said closing the door in her face as she called his name. He walked away after locking the door.

"This is bad." she said walking away from the door.

Daniel walked onto the bridge seeing the ship had came out of hyperspace. And that it was being hailed. He sat down in the command chair as a voice came through.

"Vala, this is Tenat. We have you on our scanners"

He pushed a button playing along as best he could.

"Ah, yeah, hi."

"Where is Vala?" a demanding voice said.

"She's here, she's just, indisposed at the moment."

"She did not mention she was working with someone."

"No, I guess not." Daniel said not liking where this was going. "Look, I realize I owe you an explanation. It's a bit of a long story, really."

"We will hear it in person and inspect your vessel."

"That's good." he muttered as the ship descended into the atmosphere and started landing procedures. "Because we apparently are coming in for a landing."

"We will meet you at the designated coordinates."

"Okay dokey. See you there." Daniel said not liking where this was going at all.

The ship came down dropping its landing gear and landed without any problems. Two men picked a case off the ground walking over as a ramp came down.

Vala was messing with wires, obviously not knowing what she was doing when they shocked her.

"Ow!" she yelled as she walked away shaking her hand. She looked back at the camera.

"Okay, you want the truth. I'll tell you the truth. Daniel are you there?"

No one was on the bridge though. Daniel was elsewhere and the Kull warrior armor was missing.

"I hope you can hear me. The planet we just landed on is not my home world. Whatever you do, please do not go out there."

Outside Daniel walked off the ship finding two aliens he had never seen before standing near a large box about half he size of a coffin. He was wearing the Kull warrior armor and carrying a zat gun just in case.

"Hi guys."

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Name's…..Olo. Hans Olo."

_Great, now I'm taking Jack's idea. I hope it works._

"Where is Vala?"

"She's inside."

"We will only do business with Vala!"

"Business. That figures. I don't look surprised to you, do I?"

"What?" one of them asked confused.

"It's just that I was expecting some refuges that needed to be transported to another planet. And you don't look like refugees. Not that there is anything wrong with you guys." he said as they looked at each other.

"We have the naquada." the guy on the right said. The left guy opened the box to show two rows of black cases.

"Refined weapons grade." he said.

"Oh, that's nice." _Ford and Carter would love to get there hands on that!_

"This is the price we agreed upon. The ship is impressive in size, but we cannot…"

"Okay, you know what. There has been a serious misunderstanding. I don't care what you got, I'm not going to sell you the ship, so…"

They raised their hand gun and he raised the zat gun.

"Okay, that is not necessary."

"We had a deal! We must have this ship!"

Several loud shots from energy guns were heard from above as the Prometheus came under attack by Goa'uld gliders. It's shields were not up so it took full impacts.

"Goa'uld gliders! Fool, you were followed!"

"Of course we were." Daniel muttered as the ship took more poundings.

"Okay, you know what, I'd love to stay and chat, but…" he said shooting the guy on the right.

He dropped and his friend shot Daniel. Daniel noticed the armor withstood the impact and he shot the other guy and then ran into the ship. Daniel came into the ship as alarms went off and things exploded around him as he tossed off the armor heading for the bridge.

"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked as he took a seat in the chair.

"We are being attacked by gliders!! Tell me how to access the ships systems!!!"

"Let me out and I will help you."

"You've got to be kidding me!!" he yelled.

She shrugged on the screen at the ship rocked from another impacted and something on the bridge blew out. He got up rushing down. When he opened the door she was smiling brightly.

"Let's go." he said keeping the zat on her.

"What about my buyers?"

He groaned.

"We'll talk about that later."

"And the naquada?" she said stopping.

He kept pushing her along. "Move!"

"Do you have any idea what that is worth?!" she said stopping and turning to yell at him.

He didn't have time for this as he picked her up putting her over his shoulder. She grunted and groaned as they raced through the ship to the bridge. He set her down and rushed over to the console that flew the ship. She got in the chair just to the right of the command chair.

"All right, raise our shields."

Daniel pushed a few buttons and the system said they were active. The ship took off slowly as the gliders kept firing, but not hitting the ship instead.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to hyperspace!"

"I can't. It's not working. We've already taken too much hull damage. We have incoming." she said. "It's Al'kesh. Arm weapons."

Daniel did so as a system behind them blew sparks everywhere. The ship left the planet as the two Al'kesh came at it firing. The shields held as she fired back at the Goa'uld vessels, but just barely.

"Shields failing!" Vala said.

Daniel kept the weapons firing. Outside the gliders were still firing away when suddenly one of the ships blew up. The ship rocked badly again as wires and pipes hung in different places.

"And shields are down. We are almost out of weapons." she announced.

The ship stopped rocking as they watched a glider blow up and an Al'kesh pass right by the bridge quickly.

"What just happened?"

"A Al'kesh just blew up one of its own." Daniel said confused as well.

"Nice work Sergeant. Target the second Al'kesh. Fire at will."

"Yes sir." Walter said happily.

He swooped under the Prometheus following the other Al'kesh and blew it up where anyone on the bridge could see.

Vala reached over activating the com when the ship was hailed.

"Doctor Jackson. This is General Hammond. Do you copy?"

Daniel got up and grabbed the zat pointing it at her as he sat in the command chair.

"General, it's me. Good to hear your voice sir." he said glad for happy news.

"Likewise. You alright son?"

Daniel looked at her a moment before responding. She smiled lightly.

"We're fine sir."

"Are we clear to ring aboard?"

"Stand by." he said closing the channel. "Unlock the system."

She sighed.

"Look, those gliders probably came from a nearby mothership. Now would you unlock the system?"

She nodded and did so.

"You're all clear sir." Daniel called back as he leaned into the chair tired.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked slowly.

"I'm not sure." he said grimly.

"Look, Daniel, whatever happens, I just want you to know…" she started saying when she grunted as Daniel shot her.

She looked at him then dropped back into the chair unconscious. Daniel dropped the zat to his lap and shook his head.

Later the Al'kesh was flying in front of them while the Prometheus followed along.

"We managed to get the shields and hyperdrive back online, but there was significant hull damage." Lindsey said as she, Daniel and Hammond walked through the corridors of the ship. "I wouldn't recommend a long journey through hyperspace."

"Then we have no choice, we have to return to Earth." Hammond said.

"How long will it be before the ship is ready to go again?" Daniel asked as they stopped.

"Hard to say."

"Good work Doctor, both here and on the Al'kesh." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." she said smiling then started walking away when Daniel called out to her.

"Hey, hiccups are gone." Daniel said.

"I hadn't even noticed." she said smiling with surprise. "I guess I was having to much fun."

The alarms went off suddenly as Walter signaled everyone the prisoner had escaped. Hammond and Daniel ran off quickly. She looked up, waited, and nothing happened.

"Wow." she said smiling as he ran off too.

Hammond came onto the bridge quickly.

"Status?" he asked sitting down.

"Security team one non responsive. The rings on level four just activated sir." Walter said.

Daniel came down and through the doorway to ring room four finding SG-3 on the ground. He shook his head and knelt down grabbing a CB unit.

"General Hammond. SG-3 is here. She's on the Al'kesh."

They watched through the bridge windows as the ships engines came online and it flew away.

"Lock weapons on its engines." Hammond ordered.

"Aft thrusters targeted."

Daniel rushed onto the bridge breathing hard.

"Target is…."

The ship suddenly jumped into hyperspace.

"It's gone sir."

"Can we track it?"

"No sir. Our long range scanners are being scrambled."

"She's good." Daniel said shaking his head.

Sometime later……

The ship landed and Hammond said he was sorry they couldn't go until another time. When that was, it was hard say at the moment.

Daniel got off the elevator finding his team and Jack standing there. Jack was really smiling.

"How much do you know?" he asked getting off knowing something was up.

"Enough." Jack said crossing his arms.

"For you Jack, that could mean many things." Daniel said setting his bag on the floor.

"He's got a point." Ford said.

Jack held up a finger at him then turned back to Daniel. "I want to hear it all. How you stayed on the ship. How you saved the ship. Everything. And leave nothing out about the woman you had to fight too."

Daniel didn't like the look on Jack's face after that. He was going to be picked on for a long time for this.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

EPISODE---------------IT'S GOOD TO BE KING

Sam had to go to the store for something that wasn't on the base that morning, before heading to work, so they had to both go to work in separate cars. Ford was just pulling onto the road to the mountain as he was thinking. They had been talking about the possibility of having a child sooner than later and living with whatever may come with it, especially after all the problems they had in California. She admitted though she looked much younger, she was in fact getting up there and wanted to see their child and enjoy however many they had before she was too old, despite her good health. Ford was ready whenever she was and they were currently trying. That was one of the reasons she went to the store was to get one of the test products. If she did it at the base, then word would spread quickly and that sort of thing. Ford smiled at the thought of last night as he rounded the corner and had to slow down as the General registered a vehicle ahead of him on the monitor.

"What the….Jack, you're going about as slow as a turtle or a snail."

He looked down seeing the General was doing about ten miles an hour, at the most. At this rate, they would be at work in about half an hour.

Jack was thinking also, about many things and how he really missed going off world. He was paying just enough attention to the road to not go off it. He had his right arm driving while his left hand was holding his head up as he leaned it on the rolled down window. His cell went off and he looked down at it next to him.

"Ford? What does he want?" Jack muttered as he scrutinized the cell. "Hello."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to work. What else? Did something come up or are we under attack? I assume you're already there to handle things."

"No, I'm not. And there is no attack that I know of."

"Then…" Jack started to say when he jumped hearing the Dixie horn behind him.

"For crying out loud Major! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! How long have you been there?" he asked looking in his mirror and seeing the General Lee tailgating him. He saw Ford give a small wave with the phone.

"A couple minutes now. Sorry, wasn't meaning to scare you. Ah, you going to speed up today? Not that I'm looking to get their early either."

"Not really, no. I'm in no rush. Go ahead and fly by if that's what you're wanting. I don't see anyone coming."

"Fly you say. Thank you sir!" Ford said with a laugh then hung up as he dropped the General down in speed.

"Weird." he said closing his phone and putting it down. He looked up suddenly thinking as he figured out why Ford said those last words a little too happily. "He wouldn't dare…."

Jack looked in his mirror seeing the General rushing toward him from behind. He could only watch as the car jumped off the ground and flew over his truck with the horn blaring. The General landed over a dozen feet in front of him, sending sparks flying as it bottomed out for a moment and took off quickly leaving tire tracks and a cloud of burnt rubber as Jack slammed on his brakes.

"I'm going to kill him." he growled as put it back into first gear. He grabbed his cell as it went off. "Major! You jackass, I'm going to…"

"Sir?"

"Carter?" he said then looked at his cell seeing it was her number.

"Yes sir. What's going on? Why are you practically parked on the road? And why are you yelling at Ford?"

Jack looked in his mirror seeing Carter coming up the road behind him in her Mustang and he motioned her forward. Since the top was down on the car, Jack hung up and told her what just happened.

"I don't know what to say sir, other than you know how he is" she said trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't easy though.

"Yeah, right." he said pulling away hearing her laugh when she thought he was far enough away.

Ford gave his ID and pulled up into his parking spot laughing as Daniel was getting out of his car.

"Want to share the joke?"

Ford explained what happened between laughs. Daniel thought is was pretty funny too until Jack pulled up into his parking spot. Sam was just a few seconds behind him.

"That was not funny Major!"

"I certainly thought it was General. You did say fly and despite being Air Force personal, we barely get time off the ground." Ford said waving a finger as Jack stood in front of him. "Hell, almost all are time is spent, underground. Wouldn't that be an oxymoron for the branch we are in?"

"True." Daniel said.

"Don't help Daniel." Jack said then turned back to Ford sharply. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!"

Ford pulled his keys out and held them up.

"Be my guest. It's a lot of fun. Just don't do it with cops around. Got enough tickets."

"It is sir. I've jumped the car a few times myself." she said walking up. "Long distance jumps give more of a adrenalin rush though."

Jack glared at them both and grabbed the keys.

"You've corrupted her, badly."

"I know." Ford said wickedly. "And I love every minute of it."

"You actually going to go…." Daniel started saying when Jack looked at the keys then the car.

"No Daniel. I'm keeping the keys as punishment. You'll get them back at the end of the week Major." he said walking off in a huff.

"Ah….you're in trouble." Daniel said.

"Well, I can always hot wire it. Or get the spare key. But in this case, I'll let Jack have his way for a week. It was worth the laugh." he said as they walked in. Jack took the elevator down making them wait for the next one.

About two hours later they were sitting around the briefing table as Carter walked around it talking to them about a update they got from Tok'ra and Jaffa intelligence. The news was good, in the fact it kept Jack from thinking about the morning incident. Jack sat at the head as always, Daniel on his left, Teal'c on his right. Ford was looking out the glass panels at the gate, but she knew he was listening. Some of the news was…shocking. That's one of the reasons he was looking out at the gate. K-9 was sitting on the end of the table.

"The battle with the Ba'al is at a critical stage, according to Tok'ra intelligence, Bastet and Olukun are dead. Morrigan has capitulated, and Lord Yu and Amateruas are rallying their armies for what will be their last stand."

"As we predicted, the Jaffa were no match for the Kull warriors." Teal'c said.

"The Tok'ra thought we also should know, that in the face of imminent defeat, some of the System Lords are actively seeking out area's of refuge. Planets they abandoned long ago are now being scouted out for sanctuary." she said standing near Daniel.

"And this effects us….how?" Jack asked.

"They might go after allied planets Jack. One's we are friends with. But you haven't heard the most interesting reason for us getting this intelligence." Ford said turning from the window with his arms crossed.

"Interesting reason?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, one of the domains of the System Lord Aries happens to have a certain individual on it." Daniel said. "Now we have no idea how he ended up there and he never told the Tok'ra either."

"Wait a minute. I thought we killed Aries or you guys did anyway?" Jack said.

"Yeah, we haven't figured that out either." Daniel said slowly with a fake smile.

"The Goa'uld must have gotten out of the host and into a new one before it died. Probably one of the Jaffa sir, or a slave we didn't see." Carter said unsure.

"Hid in the pouch maybe." Daniel said as Jack started to say what they knew he was thinking.

"Oh." Jack muttered.

"Considering how much we were a pain to her, she'll really use him if she captures him." Ford said.

"Who?!" Jack demanded.

"Harry Maybourne sir." she said.  
"What?!"

"I didn't believe it at first sir, but they described him pretty well and….it's him sir."

"Hmmm. So what then?" Jack asked obviously not caring suddenly. "We suppose to go get him for some reason?"

"The Tok'ra have their hands busy in more pressing matters sir. They strongly advise that we go get him before the Goa'uld do." she said.

"If we do not retrieve him, he faces certain capture." Teal'c said.

Jack looked at him with a blank face.

"Torture, interrogation and perhaps certain death." Teal'c said.

"And this effects us how?"

"Jack…"

"Daniel, hell even you Carter should realize….he tried to get Ford killed!"

"No, he threatened to kill Carter if I didn't help him Jack. I think he was using me to get rid of Kinsey. If it wasn't for what he knows, I'd say leave him there."

"As much as I almost hate to say it, we have to get him sir. He knows to much about this base and other military installations on Earth."

"Fine. Go get him."

"Yes sir." she said as he walked into his office quickly.

"He better have a explanation for how the hell he got there." Ford muttered as they stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for it as it dialed.

"You're not going to do anything to him are you?"

"Not at the moment Daniel. Unless he tries something."

"Well find out everything when we get there. We have limited time. The Goa'uld could show up at any moment." Carter said checking her gun. "Let's go."

They came out onto a sunny planet with lots of trees nearby. The gate seemed to be in the middle of a weed field with a large maple like tree behind the gate. They looked around not seeing anyone and the DHD several feet away from the gate as it usually was on other planets.

"According to the Tok'ra, the people of this world are fairly primitive." Carter said as they walked down the small steps.

"No phones, no lights, no motor cars. I bet that Maybourne just jumps at the chance to leave." Daniel said looking back at the gate briefly.

"I would." Ford muttered.

"What about the other inhabitants?" Teal'c asked.

"We relocate them. With limited time, Aries could arrive at any moment or any other Goa'uld." she said.

"Any idea which dir…." Ford started asking when he quickly pulled his guns.

Teal'c stopped suddenly and put his hand up as several people stood up from the bushes and aimed primitive crossbows at them. Carter had her PC-90 up quickly as did Teal'c with his zat. Daniel pulled his nine a few seconds later and pointed it off to their left.

"This is a nice welcome." Ford muttered.

"At least it isn't staff weapons." she said.

"That's a plus."

"We mean you no harm." she said loudly to them as they kept moving closer slowly.

They stopped but didn't lower their weapons.

"We are allies of the Tok'ra!" Teal'c said.

"We are looking for a friend of ours, maybe you've heard of him, Harry Maybourne!" Daniel said trying.

The people just looked at him and the other's with no recognition.

"Shifty fella? Beady eyes? No?" he said as his voice got lower and lower.

"Must be the wrong language." Ford muttered.

"Maybe."

"You will follow us to our village and meet with King Arkhan." a late twenties, dark haired woman pointing a crossbow at them said.

Her tone was rather demanding and laced with threat.

"He will determine your true intentions." she said with a jerk of her head.

"At least we know they can understand us." Daniel said lowering his weapon.

The other's slowly lowered their weapons and followed the woman, but kept their weapons out just in case. They were brought to what might have been a fort or a one story open ceiling castle. Age had long since taken over the small village of rock walls. Vines and other plants lived on the walls or in the walls. But despite the look, they had tables, chairs, other items along with food in a organized fashion. Even running water from an aquifer. Whoever these people were, they were doing well. People were walking all about and around them as they entered the village. Mingling or doing different daily task. A iron pot was being attended by a elderly woman that was over a fire pit.

"Not exactly the trusting type." Daniel said as they walked through the small village with the crossbows still pointed at them.

Daniel had since put his weapon away as did Teal'c. Ford carried his, twirling them every so often out of nervous habit, and Carter kept hold of hers.

"Which leads me to wonder whether Harry Maybourne is still alive." Teal'c said.

"I don't know whether to care or not."

"Nice attitude Ford." she muttered.

"Can't help it." he said as they walked under a stone awning into an area where a throne like room was in the open.

"All things considered, I have to agree." she muttered even more quietly.

They walked up still being surrounded and waited. There was a few woman around whoever was sitting in the chair and one was kissing him, or so it looked seeing as her face was near whoever was in the chair. The woman that was in his face, turned and looked at them as she moved away. Harry was sitting in the chair eating something and quite happy about it. A circlet was around his head with a few small jewels in it. He had a long cape on that was some unknown fur robe. SG-1 was, more than surprised.

"Oh my god." Ford muttered rolling his eyes.

"Maybourne?!" Carter exclaimed.

He looked up and stopped chewing in surprise.

"This is King Arkhan." the dark haired lady that lead them to him said. "My Lord, our hunting parties encountered these off worlder's by the gate."

"Oh, hey guys! Long time no see!" Harry said laughing.

The people he was ruling over looked at him a little surprised while the warrior women seemed rather relieved that they didn't have to worry about an attack.

"I should have known. I should have known that you guys would be the ones to come." he said still chuckling.

"You've been expecting us?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Yeah, sort of. Not surprised to see you." he said pointing at Ford. "Where's Jack?"

"General O'Neill is back at the SGC." Carter stated.

"No kidding. General O'Neill? That doesn't sound right." he said shaking his head. "Still, good for Jack. Nice to hear he's still doing well for himself."

"As, evidently are you." Teal'c stated.

"Ah, yes." Harry said looking himself over. "Well…it's a long story."

He stood up and raised his arms out.

"Food! Drinks for our guest!" he said tossing his rob off.

Underneath the robe with cloak was a long sleeve tunic like outfit and pants. Light and dark greens in color.

People started getting things quickly as they ran off different directions. He walked out quickly with SG-1 following only moments after. Ford put his guns away.

"Didn't the Tok'ra even tell him what was going to happen here soon?" Ford said as he stopped suddenly to let a few people pass by.

"Apparently not. Maybourne, we don't have time for this." she said as Harry stopped at the edge of a picnic like table and picked up a fruit.

"Uh, you should try one of these. It's called…uh.."

"Ojen fruit." the dark haired lady said standing nearby said with crossed arms.

"It's a cross between a Mango and a Guava fruit." he said pointing at it.

"Sort of a Guango." Daniel said.

"I like that." Harry said pointing at him as Carter and Ford both gave him a look. Harry got up on the table and told everyone the new fruit name.

"Daniel, don't encourage him. We need to leave, not interact with him." Ford hissed quietly. "I can't take on a fleet of ships, and I think they know that."

"I get to name all kinds of stuff." he said getting off the table. "You should see the Grateful Dead burial grounds."

"Maybourne, you have to get out of here. You're in danger as is everyone else here."

"I know."

"You do? Then why haven't you left?" Ford asked forcefully. "Or at least got ready to fight or better yet, hid somewhere safe from their sensors?"

"The Goa'uld are coming, but it doesn't matter. Now you should peel it…."

"You know about the Goa'uld?" Carter said cutting him off.

"Oh yeah." he said sitting down peeling the fruit.

"You were warned by the Tok'ra." Teal'c said.

"Ah, no. I haven't even seen them here."

"Then how?" Carter asked.

"I can read the future." he said taking a bite.

Carter rolled her head and eyes.

"Yeah, right. Look Maybourne, I'm the only one with the knowledge for time travel here so, what sort of game are you playing?" Ford said leaning on the table.

"That's nice to hear, but really, I can."

"You know, you're beginning to get on my nerves."

The dark haired lady uncrossed her arms reaching for her crossbow.

"Mr. Primus, you won't do anything. You can't." he said taking another bite and waving her off. "Not unless you want your friends here to have a few arrows in their backs. But I don't want that. I'd hate to see it actually."

"Maybourne, what are you trying to pull here?" Carter said agitated.

"He speaks the truth. King Arkhan is a prophet." the dark haired lady said smiling. "He foresaw your arrival and the hand you will play in defeated our enemy."

"Garan's right. It's all part of the prophecy." Harry said grabbing another fruit.

Carter leaned onto the table and got close to his face.

"Maybourne, what the hell is going on here? And don't give me the run around, I will let him loose on you." she said in a low voice.

He nodded and got up.

"Let's go for a walk."

Around fifteen minutes later they came around several trees and large bushes to a collection of rocky ruins. A few stone tower like tablets stood from the ground. About maybe fifteen feet high at most. Ancient writings were on them. On their way there he explained how he got to the planet.

"The Trust, which was at the time rogue N.I.D., had me make you kill Kinsey at that time, which unfortunately wasn't the real Kinsey. You know, I found out later that Kinsey learned about the assassination and had that contingency plan made to try and get rid of you."

"Just get to the point." Ford said.

"Anyway, they told me that if I helped them get rid of Kinsey and get rid of you, they'd help me hide forever from the government. They kept me hidden until they got hold of a ship one day and then managed to take me to another planet and gave me this gate address. I couldn't go anywhere being here and it isn't so bad. I know few if any other gate addresses and these people needed my help. They made me king."

"Here we are." he said as they passed a old stone wall. "I passed this place several months ago when I was out on a afternoon stroll."

"It is…." Teal'c was saying.

"This is Ancient dialect Daniel." Ford said looking over one of the stone columns.

"It is?" Daniel said walking over. "He's right Sam. This is Ancient writings. What do the locals know about these ruins?"

"Very little. They generally avoid the area because it's close to the naquada mines where they were formerly slaves. Bad luck and all." he said with a small shake of his hands.

"This is incredible." Daniel said.

"Still can't read it to well." Ford muttered.

"No, that is interesting. This is incredible." Harry said turning Daniel around to a big square column.

They walked over to it as Teal'c asked what it was.

"It's a record of the planet's history, covering major events…"

"Let me guess. Events that haven't happened?"

"Exactly Mr. Primus. Well, some have already."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"They have a complicated lunar calendar." Harry said waving his hands as he thought. "It took me awhile to figure it all out, but once I did…there are references in the text that talk about things that are to happen in the future."

Carter and Teal'c seemed to still think he was crazy.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, and I didn't think about it much either…" he said walking away from Daniel and Ford going over to the other two.

"Does this line talk about a…tornado?"

"I think so." Daniel said after a moment of reading. "Yeah, pretty big one too. But not around here."

"But then this big meteor shower happened, on the exact date that the stone predicted." Harry said not hearing the two talking.

"Are you sure you're reading it correctly?" she asked still skeptical.

"My skills are not exactly on par with Doctor Jackson and possibly Mr. Primus, but over the years I've picked up a understanding of Ancient writing."

"Somewhat better than me, but he's right Sam. I think this is that passage with the meteor."

"Yeah, he's right. It is a historical log of the planet." Daniel said. "On the first moon of the forty fifth cycle, the ground will tremble and the devastation will be wroth." he said reading a inscription.

"A big earthquake, a couple years back, before my time. But we are over here, on the fifty forth cycle." Harry said pointing to the one facing him and the other two.

Daniel and Ford both came around looking at it as Harry pointed a part out.

"Commencing the third moon of the fifty forth cycle…" Daniel said pointing at each symbol as he read it. It helped Ford understand it better when Daniel did it that way back home.

"Which is around now, or in a couple of days." Harry said.

"The oppressors of old will return…"

"That's the Goa'uld." Harry said.

"To seek dominion over the land. Those from a different world…"

"That must be you guys." Harry said.

"To vanquish the evil and restore order once again." both Daniel and Ford said finishing it together.

"You see, they come, you defeat them, happy ending." Harry said happily as he pointed at the stone. "It's in the prophecy."

"We didn't come here to fight the Goa'uld." she said.

"Ah, I hate to admit this Sam, but he's right. This is very important." Ford said emphasizing very important. "I really hate to admit it."

"There is a lot to translate, but we do need to stay Sam. I need to look this over." Daniel said not turning away from the stone.

"I don't be…"

"Something is here Sam, something important. Something I feel." Ford said looking around like it was staring at him but he couldn't see it. "Kinda like that time with the crystal room, but in this case it's a better feeling. Not a foreboding feeling."

"Fine. Teal'c and I are going back to the village, you two look this over."

"It is interesting isn't it?" Harry said crossing his arms.

"Very." Daniel said still engrossed.

"When did you start learning Ancient Mr. Primus?"

"First off, let me tell you this Maybourne. I really don't like you all that much." Ford said walking over and staring down at him. "I'm not going to do anything though, unless you harm my friends in any way, especially Carter. Second, it's not Mr. Primus anymore either. It's Mr. Carter now."

"Mr. Carter? That doesn't make sense unless…"

"Yeah, I married her. You have been warned."

"I got it." he said holding his hands up.

"Good." he said with a fake smile and turned away.

Teal'c and Carter were walking through the village area mostly just looking at the moment as she thought about what to do. Daniel called through as they passed a few people cooking.

"Sam?"

She reached up grabbing her CB.

"Go ahead."

"Maybourne was more than just right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I've been able to decipher, it's pretty clear. The script on these walls is a historical log compiled by a Ancient who went through time to study the evolution of life on this world."

"Daniel, we know that the Ancients experimented with time travel, but we know they never mastered it."

"Yeah, well we do now. You see, to the best of my knowledge, these writings are only a couple hundred years old. Which means that these were carved after the Goa'uld left."

"But the Ancients predate the Goa'uld."

"Right, so the only logical explanation is that a Ancient traveled to the future and then back to a time not to long ago." Daniel said glancing around.

"I don't know Daniel." she said skeptical, but it made her think.

"There are references to the time travel device itself. It's described as being inside a small ship itself. Now if I'm right, it may still be here. I think it's worth a look. Might as well anyway."

"Oh no." she muttered rubbing her forehead knowing what he meant. "Ford isn't there anymore is he?"

"No. When we learned of the information, he left."

"Better hope he doesn't find it first."

"Yeah, I know."

"We're on our way there."

Soon after meeting up with Daniel at the stone, he pointed out the direction that Ford took off looking in. They spilt up to cover more ground, to hope to find the ship if it was still around and to find Ford who wasn't responding on his CB. Teal'c was walking through a dense section of the forest, Daniel was following a dried up stream and Carter was walking through a open section of the forest that didn't have as many branches. She was still looking around when she heard a branch break.

"Who's there?" she called out bringing her gun up.

"Sam?" she heard from over a hill.

"Ford? Why haven't you responded to us calling you?" she said lowering her weapon as he came out from over a small hill.

"Nothing came through my com. Wait a minute." he said pulling it out. "Well, no wonder. It's broken."

"Any idea how?" she asked taking it from him. Yeah it was broken. Looked like it was dropped on a rock or a rock dropped on it. "Not surprising though."

"Probably when I fell down back a ways. Scared some birds and slipped. You aren't all looking for me are you?" he said as they kept walking. He was still looking around intently.

"No. We are looking for a ship that I'm guessing you were looking for."

"Still am. You know how I feel about time travel. Besides, something is nagging at me."

"Yeah, you've told me before. Daniel?"

"Go ahead." he said.

"We've been at this awhile, are you sure it's even around here?"

"Just give it a little more time."

"I hate to say this Daniel, but we can't stay much longer."

"What about Ford?"

"I found him already."

"Oh."

Teal'c continued looking around and stopped when he noticed a glint of bright light coming from something that the sun was reflecting off of. Whatever it was, was hidden under a large amount of branches.

Ford lifted a branch as she passed under and looked at her watch.

"We have to leave."

"Sam, we can't. If anything leave me and take off. I can handle myself and we can't risk the Goa'uld getting their hands on that time machine." he said still glancing around.

"It may not even work if it is here."

"We can't take that chance. Ba'al could destroy the very fabric of space time itself."

"It's to dangerous to stay here, but leaving you I might consider, maybe." she said grabbing her unit. "I'm scrubbing the search. Let's head back."

"Sam…"

"Daniel we have no way of knowing when the Goa'uld will get here. Ford wants to stay and….I'm thinking about it."

Teal'c could hear everything going on as he pushed the dead leaves and branches off the hidden object. It was a ship. The one they were looking for.

"Colonel Carter, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, I have found something."

"We are on our way." Ford said pulling a tracking device out.

It wasn't long and they ended up at the covered up ship.

"Wow." Daniel said.

"This must be it." Carter said they walked to the back.

"It's a Ancient shuttle. Possibly from Atlantis itself." Ford stated from where he stood when they came up on it.

They looked at him. His eyes seemed glazed over as he tilted his head slightly.

"Ford?" Daniel said.

Carter walked over slowly and shook his arm. He suddenly shook his head looking around.

"Where were you?"

"What happened? What's going on?" he said looking around.

"You looked like you suddenly went into a trance." Daniel said. "You saw that and said it was a Ancient shuttle from Atlantis."

"I did?" he said confused as he ran his hand through his hair and tossed a small branch out of it. "You're right, I did. Hmm. Nice ride, though not very stylish. Oh well. Let's see what's inside."

"You sure you're okay? You were pretty gone. What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just….I don't know what it was." he said waving a hand.

"What?" she said confused.

When he disappeared behind the ship and didn't say anything they followed. He pushed a button on the outside as they showed up. The others started to lift their weapons.

"No one is inside." Ford said as the ramp slowly dropped to the ground.

"You're sure?"

He nodded and walked in. It was dark until he put a foot inside. Once that happened the whole thing lit up like a Christmas tree, flickered, then the front console panels suddenly shut off.

"That's the time drive. Don't touch." he said forcefully.

"Were you the one that flew this?" Daniel asked looking at the strange device in the middle of the ship.

"No. I don't know who did. Don't touch Daniel, same goes for you two. We might end up in the dark ages or something. There's little power left." Ford said sitting in the left chair.

The voice was his, but it didn't sound like him. The panels still didn't power up as he touched them. Two handles were sticking out from the console like joysticks. He grabbed them, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at the other chair before sitting in it.

He didn't say anything as he touched different panels. Still nothing happened.

"Ford?!"

"What?" he said looking up at her quickly.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?"

"Um, not sure. Must have been concentrating to hard. I think someone was talking to me." he said lightly tapping his head.

"What?" Daniel and she said.  
"We got to get this thing out of here. Someone has to go bring Jack. The two of us might be able to get the systems to completely activate, but you need to reroute power. I…don't….know how to do that. I don't think anyway. Maybe…" he said rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, just fine. We need to get this thing out of here before the Goa'uld have a chance to get at it."

"Well, from what I saw outside and in here, it looks like it was designed to fit through the gate. Daniel, you and Teal'c go get the General. We'll see what we can do here." she said still eyeing Ford like she expected something to come out of him or something.

"Right." Daniel said a little worried seeing as Ford was touching things again, but nothing was happening. The panel lit up again for a moment then shut off.

"Ford, do you know what's going on or are you even here with me anymore?" she asked worried. "Please tell me you're not being taken over by some outside force?"

"There's little power left. We can transfer it from the time device to get the engines running. You'll have to do it. I…."

She slapped him.

"Ow."

"You here? Able to talk and answer anything I've asked?"

"I never left. Anyway, I got to get up from this thing or I'm going to be gone." he said getting up and going to the back. "I know how to disconnect this. You can….do...transfer…whatever."

"You're starting to sound like Jack. I'm really worried. Maybe you should get out…"

"No. I can't. WE can't. This…" he said shaking his head. "Has to stay out of there hands no matter what. It's too important. We can't destroy it either. Screw up history or something along those lines, no we would ruin history…..somehow."

"Can you run this ship?"

"If we can transfer enough power I can, but I may need Jack's help."

"What's going on with you?"

"I….it's like I'm hearing voices or something and they are telling me what I'm suppose to do, or should do. And when it happens, it's like someone else takes over for a moment. Not like when Herc did, but…somewhat close….ah I'm not making any sense."

"Not really. Sure you're not loosing it?"

"Someone is talking to me, maybe…more, less." he said confused as he tapped his head. "Maybe it's one of the Ancients like Oma or something….."

They went back and called the SGC telling Jack what had happened so far. Jack practically jumped at the chance to go off world again, but was surprised his help was needed with Ancient technology. Daniel said Ford asked for his help and Jack said he'd be right there. Harry had a large group of his people ready to greet Jack as he came through. Daniel and Teal'c stood in front of the DHD as Harry had a small band play music in Jack's honor. It was a flute and a couple of bard type guitars. Jack had his hat and sunglasses on and was carrying a large bag over his shoulder. He looked at the band a moment before walking down the stairs over to Maybourne.

"Jack! It's great to see you! How long has is been?" Harry said as Jack walked up and dropped his bag.

"Oh, since that time you go us stranded off world and tried to kill me." Jack said looking around.

"That takes me back." Harry said with a laugh. "Oh, I see congratulations are in order. You made General."

"You made King." Jack said with a fake smile. The music was starting to get to him.

"Right, well….ah, it's not a contest." he said shrugging.

"Do you mind?" Jack said pointing at the music people behind Harry. "Those guys are torturing that ditty."

"Ah, right. Take five people." Harry said waving at them. "I taught them that expression."

"Ah." Jack said grabbing the bags straps.

"I am hoping that you can stay awhile, check out the sights." Harry said placing a arm on Jack's back as they walked.

A lot of Harry's people followed along, but at a distance. Some of them carrying the crossbows, waiting for a signal for if the newcomers tried to attack.

"Take in the culture. I want you to feel at home here."

"Harry, you are aware that this place is about to be over run by a gaggle of bad guys soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, maybe." Harry said looking back at his people.

"Right. Carter told me all about the prophecy stuff. It's not going to go down that way you know."

"Ah, come on Jack, you've defeated System Lords before." Harry said like it was no problem.

"No." Jack said holding up a finger as they kept walking. "You've got to tell these people to start packing. We'll take as many as we can."

"I can't." Harry said forcefully as he stopped and turned to Jack. "I already told them you'd save the day."

Jack poked him in the chest as he talked.

"Let me ask you a question."

Harry held up his hand and his people stopped. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c looked back seeing them stop. Jack looked back at him seriously as he rested his arms on the butt of the PC-90.

"Did this prophecy say anything about casualties? About how many people would die in the fighting?"

"It didn't have that much detail." Harry said dropping the smile and looking away from his people.

"Does it say anything about the King surviving at all?"  
"Actually, there is no reference….to me specifically." he said seeing where Jack was going. "I just assumed…."

"Yeah, do you really want to take that chance Harry? Do you really want to roll those dice?" Jack said mimicking the rolling of dice.

He looked back at his people and they still looked happy, not knowing the problem.

"It's not going to be easy to convince them Jack."

"Do it anyway. You're the King." Jack said slapping him on the arm. "And remember, it's good to be King."

Harry still looked at him almost scared but more afraid of telling the truth.

Carter was messing with the glowing wires and other internal systems of the ship, in the ceiling, in the back of the ship.

"No, don't touch that. That is something else."

"How do you know? For all we know it could be what keeps the light on."

"No. It runs power to….to…..ah hell. It's….just don't touch it." Ford said rubbing his head in thought. He was getting a headache from it all. Something popped into his head telling him what needed to be done, while it left moments later. "You'll blow a circuit….not a circuit but close enough analogy, and we can't replace it."

"What about this?"

"That….I….pulled that out. It runs power to the Time Drive and I want no one near it or activating the damned thing. Though if it worked and we had full power, we could go in the past a few hundred years or longer, or even go into the future and have some time to ourselves. Lots of time."

"You're getting a dirty mind." she said smiling. "But at least I know you're here with me again."

"It's your fault." he said with a suggestive smile as he wrapped a arm around her waist.

"I know." she said liking what he meant as she started leaning closer.

They heard movement outside about a minute later and turned around. Jack and Daniel walked in. Jack was more impressed.

"Nice ride!"

"Yes, but I've seen better. Anyway, get up front with me and help out here. Maybe the two of us can get this metal tube off the ground." Ford grimly said as he walked back up front and sat down placing his hands on the console. Everything shut down. Jack set his bag aside and walked up.

"I'm sorry. I take it back."

The systems restored flickering.

"Temperamental I see." Jack said sitting down in the driver seat. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea. It has trouble…..with me. Maybe because I'm afraid of what it is capable of."

"What is it capable of Major?"

"I don't know really." he said shrugging. "One moment I knew what it could do, the next it was gone. But we can agree it travels through time. Which is extremely bad in the wrong hands."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"If I did, and when I know something, you'll be the first to know Brigadier." Ford said tapping a button on the console. It didn't do anything and he grunted in frustration.

"Nice set up though." Jack said looking it over and then at the other two. "Okay, idea's, suggestions, quarter's maybe."

"Nope." Daniel said from behind Ford.

"Sorry sir, you're on your own." she said messing with more internal components.

"Fine." he said looking back at the console. It lit up briefly then shut off again.

"Dammit." Ford muttered.

"Hey, if this thing fly's, swims, whatever through time. How are we not going to end up anywhere. Such as the Alamo or worse?"

"I disconnected the Time Drive. I don't know what the Ancients were doing using this machine for time travel, but we don't need to be using it for that. Way to dangerous. You all could travel to the past and….." he said frustrated at the thought. "And completely screw things up to where I might never show up or show up and be working with people I don't know, knowing it should be you guys. Not to mention never being with Sam."

"Okay." Jack said getting only part of that.

"Ford was quite persistent about that sir. Whatever he did, I don't what it was. But we won't be traveling in time." she said coming forward.

"Okay, now what?"

"You could try concentrating on a certain system." Daniel said.

"Concentrate?"

"Yes Jack. Concentrate. Like this." Ford said closing his eyes and touching the panels. Nothing happened though, not at first then the board lit up and the shuttle shook, then died.

"Is this a good idea?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. Just try concentrating on….the engines."

Jack nodded and placed his hands on the console. Ford did the same. It became dead quiet and after a few seconds.

"I've got nothing." he said quickly.

Daniel and Sam jumped slightly being started by his voice.

"You didn't even try!" Ford said turning the seat.

"Hey!" Jack said turning to him.

"You didn't try Jack. Now do it again but think harder. You're not at dumb as you pretend to be sometimes. Just think about making the engines activate."

"Yeah, just focus your mind." Daniel said. "Focus."

Jack shook his head and tossed his hat off. He closed his eyes and tried again. They both did. Suddenly the whole ship came to life.

"Good. Good." Daniel said watching them. Jack was starting to look like he was straining.

The ship shook as it lifted off the ground about an inch, then everything died. The ship hit the ground pretty hard nearly knocking Daniel and Sam off their feet.

"Okay, not bad. Better than before." Daniel said lightly.

Jack opened his eyes grimacing. Ford leaned back in the chair rubbing his forehead.

"So close. Why won't it work? What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you're not concentrating now?"

Ford slowly turned to Jack, glaring at him, with a short dark laugh. Jack just smiled lightly.

"And the headache just keeps getting worse." Ford muttered.

Back at the village, people were packing things up and getting ready to leave.

"Tempest fugits, girls, tempest fugits." Harry said walking past a few woman who just placed a couple of items on a table. He looked through a box picking an item up as Teal'c walked over.

"I sure collected up a lot of stuff and I've only been here a couple of years." he said putting it back. "I guess I'm a bit of a pack rat."

"When do you intend to tell your people?"

"I'm getting to that….it's just…well, you know. I'm thinking about what I'm going to say." he said fidgeting noticeably.

"Perhaps you should consider telling the truth." Teal'c said with strong conviction.

"That's one strategy." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever you decide, you must decide quickly. We must leave soon." he said forcefully.

"I know. I know." he said with a fake smile as he walked away.

A couple of woman were lifting something near him.

"No, no, just leave that. That stuff over there." he said walking past into the castle like structure.

The dark haired woman that always watched Harry looked at him walk away then at Teal'c from behind a column. She pushed back her cape and walked away quickly.

"The primary power source is depleted." Sam said looking as some of the internals then at them up front. "We need to re-route the controls through the secondary output that originally ran through the time device."

"Of course we do." Jack said completely lost.

"Okay, try it now." she said.

They both tried again. It slowly powered up and flickered before becoming steady. It stayed that way for about three seconds then sparks and pops happened in the circuitry that Sam was working around. Ford let go turning as the system crashed as they heard it power down.

"Damn it." Sam said as she started working with the exposed wires.

"You okay?" Ford asked ready to jump from the chair.

"I'm fine. Just startled." she said shaking a hand and then waving a hand to tell him to stay.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They tried again and nothing happened.

"Okay, plan B." Jack said getting up.

"Sir, I'm not familiar with Ancient technology. I just need more time."

"You've got an Ancient for a husband Carter and he can't get it working!"

"Hey. I'm trying my best, but it's not working with me." Ford said standing up. "Now what's this plan B?"

"We blow it up and go home." Jack said grabbing the bag and walking out.

"You want to do what?!" Ford said pushing past the other two and grabbing the bag from him as they got outside. "You're not blowing this up. You can't."

"Watch me Major." he said reaching for the bag. But he couldn't after Ford held it over his head out of Jack's reach.

"He's right sir. We need this."

"Carter, you're only on his side.." Jack said jumping for the bag. "Major gimme the damned bag!"

Daniel tried not to laugh. It was funny the way Ford towered over Jack that way. Sure they were almost the same height, but Ford had some pretty big boots on not to mention his arms were longer than Jacks.

"Only if you…." he started saying when they all heard movement. He tossed the bag on top of the shuttle and pulled his guns with the rest of them as several people from the village came out with their crossbows aimed at them.

"Surrender your weapons, or die where you stand." Garan said.

"Oh, if I had a nickel…" Jack said with a sigh.

"Lower your weapons." she said again.

"I…." Jack said moving leafy branch from his face. "Don't think so."

"We will not allow you to take King Arkhan from us."

"Good King Arkhan is a fraud."

"Our King is wise. He is a seer!" a man standing near her stated.

"He maybe wise, but he is no seer." Jack said noticing Carter had moved back a step as had Daniel. Most if any arrows would hit him or Ford. Daniel and Sam would be safe, mostly.

"He can only interpret what has been written on the pillars of the temple walls not very far from here. Now those writing hold the prophecies and anyone who can read the language can make the same prediction." Daniel said.

"You lie!"

"Why don't we go back to the village and let good King Arkhan explain everything." Daniel said looking over his shoulder at her.

"First lower your weapons." she said.

No one moved, except Daniel who lowered his.

"Did your King ever talk about someone he met that was….unable to be killed?"

They all shifted some but didn't say anything.

"Thought so. That's me, so I advise we do this together then. I'd rather not have to shoot you all."

They slowly started lowering theirs and Jack and the rest of SG-1 lowered them to.

"God I miss going off world." Jack said happily as he remember the good times.

They returned to the village finding Harry kneeling in front of two children. A boy and girl as they gave him some yellow flowers.

"Who would have thunk?" Jack said.

Harry turned to them and got up.

"Oh, hey Jack. I spoke with Garan. I'm sorry about what happened at the ship. Believe me, I had nothing to do with it." he said smiling.

"I know Harry. You're always the victim in these things."

Harry's smile dropped as they walked.

"Okay, look, I'll admit when I first found the ruins, I did plan to use them to my personal advantage. But all that changed when I became King Arkhan the first." he said turning to Jack in a less open area.

"Oh please." Jack said sarcastically.

"It's true Jack. I care about these people. I want to help them." he said with sincerity.

"Then tell them the truth. Come clean on all this stuff." Jack said waving a hand around.

"I've already arranged for an assembly with the village elders." Harry said looking at the flowers a moment. "I'm going to tell them we have to leave."

Harry pulled his robe closer and walked away. Jack then noticed that Harry had changed.

About an hour later everyone was standing around as Harry was getting ready to talk. SG-1 was standing on the wall looking down at the people with Jack as they waited for Harry. He came from a tunnel and walked over to the stairs.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Everyone gathered around closer as he walked down looking ready to be stoned. He stopped at the end of the steps and addressed them. Jack walked down a few steps standing close behind. SG-1 stayed several feet behind on the balcony.

"My friends. I wish I were here under better circumstances. But the fact is I come before you all to deliver a warning."

"Jack mentioned something about Harry looking like he cared about these people. He might be right." Ford muttered.

"You're joking?" she said quietly as Harry continued..

"No. He sounds like he might have changed."

"Anything is possible Sam. He has been here for some time." Daniel stated.

"Well, anything is possible." she said.

"The village is in danger and the time has come for us to leave."

People started murmuring.

"We must abandon our world. Arrangements are being made to help us…" he said looking back at Jack. He tilted his head indicating it was partially right.

"Helping us temporarily relocate to a safe place."

They started talking amongst themselves again.

"The prophecy was clear. The enemy will be defeated." one man spoke.

"Ah, yes. The prophecy was clear, but only up to a certain point." Harry said seeing a problem developing as he shifted his feet. "After that it was somewhat…..unclear. Murky clarity."

They really started murmuring.

"Of course the enemy will be defeated, but…" he said quickly. "And there is a chance that some of us may be hurt or killed in the process. And I am not willing to…."

"You assured us that we would be safe!" a different man said.

"Yes, I….remember that." he said looking at the ground then at them again. "Uh, however…"

They all looked at him sad but waiting for him to tell them things as he always had. He looked back at Jack who nodded at him several times with a certain look. He turned back around and stepped down in front of them.

"The truth is…I've not been entirely honest with you. I am not a seer. I don't possess insight into the future or divine powers that set me apart. I'm just a regular guy, no more or less special than you."

They started talking until a guy spoke up.

"But the prophecies?"

"The don't come from me. They come from the walls of the old temple, written in stone for all to see. I have the ability to interpret these writings and with the proper understanding," he said clearing his throat. "Any of you could do the same."

"You may be right. He sounds like he has changed." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange to see." Daniel said.

"I am a pretender. I took advantage of you." he said as they kept talking amongst themselves. He removed his crown holding it in front of him. "And for that…I am deeply sorry."

He started to walk up the stairs when Garan walked forward and spoke as he was removing the cloak.

"What about the design for the new water mill? Was it written on the wall of the temple as well?"

"Ah, no that was from me." he said still removing the cloak.

"And our new medicines, our legal code…" she said turning to the people and then back to him. "And the irrigation systems? Were these things also found in the ruins?"

"No." he said confused.

"These were not acts of a pretender." she said happily as she turned to the people again. "But of a leader!"

The people vocally agreed.

"Oh no." Ford muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, guys, I'm touched, but really…" Harry said. Jack looked panicky as he looked back at his former team.

"What does it matter where the prophecies come from? All we need know is that each one of them has been fulfilled, as this latest will be fulfilled." Garan stated. The crowd agreed.

"Well, now. Let's not get carried away here." Harry said holding the crown out as he shook it at them.

"We will defeat this enemy! And will we do so under the leadership of our great King. King Arkhan the first!"

They all started chanting his name soon after. He looked back at Jack who just was not happy but couldn't do anything. Harry turned back to them putting the crown back on as he smiled at them.

"You lost that argument quickly Jack. Nice try. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and Sam have a ship to get running." Ford said patting him on the arm a moment then walking off. "We should be seeing you soon."

"Wait…what…oh for crying out loud." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Nice try he says. I'll give him nice try with a swift kick in the…"

Jack and the other two were walking away leaving the village as they walked through it. He was about to call the other two members that had ran off, but before he could say no to them, Harry ran up.

"Uh, Jack…look, I'm sorry about that." he said passing several people.

"Not my problem Harry." he said grabbing his com and turning to Harry. "If these folks, don't want to go, they don't have to go. Colonel, Major, get back here immediately after blowing it up. That's an order."

"Not happening Brigadier. I'm going to disarm those things so you can't do it. You need to come help us finish this."

"Dammit. Daniel, you and Teal'c go secure the gate while I go kick Ford's ass for insubordination and blow the damned thing up myself." he said angrily as he started walking away.

"Wait, Jack. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Garan was right about the prophecies. They have all come true."

"Harry, we are not staying. And as Ford once stated, if you know the future, you can change it. So, if you don't want to stay here, I suggest you get your royal butt to the gate." he stated while tapping Harry's chest a couple of times. Harry looked dejected as Jack walked off.

Teal'c and Daniel exited part of the forest seeing the gate as it was activating. They got down watching to see who would be coming through, knowing who it possibly was. Several Jaffa warriors came out looking for anyone around.

"Jack come in."

Jack had just showed up back at the ship hearing the other two working inside and talking intimately. Looking up on top of the dead branches covering the shuttle, he didn't see the bag anymore.

"Jack come in."

"Yeah, go ahead." he said upset. The two inside shut up suddenly as they realized they were not alone.

"We ah, got a little problem here. Aries Jaffa just came through the gate. We're cut off." Daniel said seeing over a dozen Jaffa standing outside the gate along with the First Prime. (Author's note: Wayne Brady from Who's line is it Anyway? Is the First Prime.)

"If you blow the ship now, you'll give away our position."

"Not going to happen anyway Daniel. Can't find the explosives." he said getting pissed off as he entered the ship.

Daniel and Teal'c could only watch as the gate shut off and the First Prime walked down looking around before he ordered them to follow him. Daniel and Teal'c decided to leave and did so quickly to inform Harry of who was coming. Luckily, the Jaffa never saw them.

The Jaffa walked into the village like they owned it pushing people aside as they made way for Aries First Prime. They parted as he walked through and up the Harry who was sitting in his chair.

"Welcome strangers. I am King Arkhan the first." Harry said getting up with false happiness. "It is with a joyful heart and open arms that we welcome you."

"I am Trelak. First Prime to the Great Lord Aries, your god, who will be returning to reclaim this land and his loyal followers." he said calmly but with a tone that said defy me and you will die painfully.

"Glad tidings of…..comfort and joy. Comfort and joy." he said almost muttering it out as he sighed.

"Lord Aries demands nothing short of complete obedience from you and your people." Trelak said walking away and passing in front of the people who looked at him with displeasure. "Any resistance will be dealt with harshly."

"Understood." Harry said.

"Gather your subjects. Inform them of our arrival." he said turning away.

Daniel and Teal'c could only watch helplessly in long black cloaks as they stood amongst the people.

"Guess Aries decided to go with a man this time." Daniel muttered quietly

"Indeed."

"Of course." Harry said fidgeting.

Trelak stood in front of Harry again and looked at a woman with long dark curly hair next to him.

"Do you have something to say slave?"

"I am not a slave!" she insisted.

"I apologize. My servant spoke out of turn. She will be punished." Harry said quickly.

"Of course she will." Trelak said smiling with a nod.

Another Jaffa came over and forced her to her knees and aimed his staff weapon at her head. Daniel and Teal'c slowly went for their weapons.

"Kill me if you want, but know this. In the end…..you and your people will be defeated just as the prophecy foretold." she said looking at Trelak with conviction.

Harry laughed lightly as he stepped down.

"Pay her no attention. She is obviously frightened beyond reason."

"It foretold of your arrival and defeat." she said with the same tone not looking away.

"Yesterday it foretold of a morning frost, but today you can see what fine weather we are having." Harry said quickly.

"Silence!" Trelak practically yelled at him then turned to her. "Where may I find this prophecy?"

She looked away keeping silent.

"If what you say is true, then we would be fools to stay and meet certain death."

She looked back at him harshly.

"It is written on the walls of the old temple." she spat out.

"Go with her." Trelak said to the Jaffa aiming at her.

He picked her off the ground after lowering his weapon and took several more Jaffa with him. Trelak watched them leave then turned back to Harry who shrugged.

"Hey guys, this is Daniel." came through their line.

Sam was still working with the internal systems, with Ford working between up front and there. Jack was outside still.

"Aries First Prime just sent some men out to check out the ruins. As soon as they see the Ancient writing, they are going to search the area."

"How's it going in there you two?" Jack's voice said through the com.

"Just a few more minutes sir." she said grabbing her CB.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to blow it up?" Daniel asked.

"Well…." she started saying.

"Sorry Daniel, but we are busy and I'm not letting Jack or anyone blow this up. Goodbye." Ford said taking the CB from her. "I think I figured out the problem."

"So have I. This here runs power to the…."

Harry had his people set up a table and place lots of food on it. He motioned them away quickly after it was done and turned to Trelak. Trelak was talking with one of the Jaffa under his command several feet away.

"I have prepared a feast in your honor." Harry said loudly on purpose.

Trelak smiled as he waved the Jaffa away.

"Come, please sit. Partake of our bounty." he said smiling falsely as he picked up a fruit. "This fruit for instance is sort of a cross between a….ah!!!  
Trelak had walked up and grabbed his hand squeezing it, squishing the fruit and almost crushing his hand.

"We are not interested in your offering. You were warned. Anyone who did not accept us would die."

"You've made yourself perfectly clear." he said through the pain as his knuckles cracked and Trelak letting go.

"Have I? But your subjects seem less than willing to accept our terms." he said looking at the people nearby as they gave him cold stares and glances that wished his death. "They cling to archaic beliefs, prophecies, portents, that threaten to undermine the rule of our god."

"That won't happen." Harry said nodding his head for him to follow. "I can see to it."

"How?"

"They are simply folk, easily influenced. With my help, you'll have no problem bending them to your will."

The Jaffa was still pulling her along as they made it to the ruins.

"It's here." she said struggling along.

The Jaffa let her go and looked over the tall column and nodded. He started giving orders to the other Jaffa with him as Jack watched through his one eye binocular. He motioned for a few men to head one direction and went with the other three heading toward Jack.

"Dammit."

Ford and Carter were still at it. He managed to get the thing to lift off for about two seconds then something didn't work out as a cable burned out, if it was even called a cable. Just power failure really and they had to replace it with a different part.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"They're headed our way."

"Bring them Jack. I'll get rid of them as you try and get this shuttle going."

"Right." Jack muttered as he ran off. Moments later.

"About time. How many?"

"Four. I'll deal with them, you…"

"Get in here." Ford said pulling him in. "Go up front and concentrate on making the engines run."

"Your…"

"Court martial me later." he said walking out. "I'm trying to save your sorry ass."

"He is really pushing it today Carter."

"Yes sir." she said figuring it was the best thing to say.

"I need something to concentrate on other than the voices in my head." he muttered only enough for her to hear as he stepped out.

Two of the warriors came after passing under a few tree branches. As the neared the back of the ship he stepped out putting his arm blades into their gut and jerking up. They both dropped silently as the other two showed up and fired at him. He moved back against the ramp into the shuttle as they both came around. One of them was to close and he took his head off quickly and swung for the other one. He missed as the Jaffa dropped and rolled away only to run away. He didn't get far as Ford shot him in the back with his personal cannon. It was heard for miles.

"Let's go." he said walking and closing the door before going up front.

"Great work Ford! I bet even Anubis heard that!" Jack shouted.

"Your PC-90 would have been heard all the way back the gate and village anyway, so it don't matter." he said sitting down.

"Okay, you may be right there."

"Concentrate with me now." he said tapping the console. "Our lives seriously depend on this thing moving."

Trelak looked around as his men pointed their weapons at the people. They surrounded them quickly as Trelak kept looking around.

"That was a Tauri weapon."

"What's a Tauri?" Harry asked looking confused.

Trelak had the people moved around and the ones with hood's, removed. Daniel and Teal'c were instantly exposed and fortunately away from anyone else. Their weapons were removed as they stood there not able to do anything. Two Jaffa behind them pushed them forward closer to Trelak.

"You're to late to save this world. I just received word. Lord Aries has just arrived." he stated smiling.

Up in space a Goa'uld mothership came and flew into orbit making ready for planetary descent.

"I'm done. I think." Carter said removing the laptop and walking up front. She took the seat behind Ford as they both looked at the consoles. "We are good to go."

"Concentrate Jack."

"Yeah I know." he said placing his hands on the console. It lit up, but nothing else was happening.

"What were you and your allies planning?" Trelak asked them. They kept quiet and he walked up to Teal'c. "Know this Sho'va. I will see that you die slowly."

"And I will see to it, that you die quickly." Teal'c said with a small smile.

Trelak smiled as he backed up and grabbed his staff weapon. He hit Teal'c in the chest, but Teal'c only bent over slightly. The Jaffa behind him smacked him across the back, but he used his hand to keep from falling to his knees. Teal'c slowly rose to his feet looking like he was unhurt.

"I think not. My men guard the gate and the mothership descends at we speak." he said while looking Teal'c over. He then laughed as he walked away.

Jack and Ford kept concentrating as the board stayed lit up then suddenly the engines hummed to life as small holographic screens came up on the window panel. Jack opened his eyes as did Ford as the shuttle started moving off the ground for the third time. Jack grabbed the handles and pulled back making the shuttle take off.

"We've got it." Ford said shocked.

"It looks like we do."

"How much power we have?" Ford asked.

"I'm not really sure." she said.

"Shields. We need shields." Ford said quickly.

There was a hum, but it sounded different.

"That must be them." Jack said as the flew. "Let's see what this thing can do."

"You were plotting on concert with the people of this world. Treachery is something be cannot abide." Trelak said in anger as he walked a short distance away. Harry walked up to them looking displeased then walked over to Trelak.

"I couldn't agree with you more. You think you're outraged. I was betrayed by my own people!"

Trelak grabbed him by the throat chocking him. He looked up suddenly as the unknown shuttle flew over giving the ground and everyone around a nice shockwave. Trelak looked up and tried to stay standing as he watched it pass by. Teal'c grabbed the staff weapon of one of the guys near him and pulled it away. Daniel grabbed a pottery vase off the ground and smashed it into the face of the Jaffa behind him before he could shoot Teal'c. Teal'c elbowed the man, pulled the staff weapon from his grip and hit him with it several times knocking him out. Daniel punched the same guy in the face and grabbed the zat gun off his arm shooting him once.

Up in the shuttle Sam noticed a small screen between them on the console showing something.

"Hey, there's a large ship coming at us. It's big, sir."

"Goa'uld mothership." Ford said as they could now see it as they left the atmosphere. "This thing have power for the weapons Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Weapons." Jack said closing his eyes as he concentrated again. Nothing happened though.

Daniel got down as a Jaffa came into view on the balcony above. He shot him quickly and tried for the Jaffa rushing his from the side. The zat blast was discharged into the ground as the Jaffa knocked the zat from his hand then hit him in the gut. Daniel fell back into a table and was instantly being chocked by the staff weapon as the Jaffa held it against him. Teal'c spun his weapon around after knocking the warrior out and shot another Jaffa that came around the corner up on the balcony. He tumbled down the stairs dead. Trelak tossed Harry aside and jumped on Teal'cs back. Teal'c flipped him over easily and slammed him into the ground. Trelak rolled over quickly and tossed sand into Teal'c eyes. As he bent over rubbing his eyes, Trelak grabbed a old bench and broke it across his back driving him to the ground. Tossing the broken bench aside he kicked Teal'c in the side.

"Sho'va!" he exclaimed as he pulled his knife.

Harry came from behind and smashed a vase over his head. He grabbed his head in pain then turned around and tossed Harry aside again. Harry started looking for a weapon as Teal'c got up catching Trelak's hand as he brought the knife down. Trelak grabbed his hand trying to push it into Teal'cs chest. Teal'c then used his other hand to push back. Trelak smiled wickedly as the knife moved closer to Teal'cs chest then looked afraid as Teal'c smiled back and shifted the angle as he pushed it down further and up into Trelak's body. Daniel was still struggling when the Jaffa holding him down suddenly cried out and slumped forward dead. He shoved him off and looked up seeing Garan on the balcony reloading her crossbow.

"You are a man of your word." Trelak said in surprise and pain.

"Indeed." Teal'c said shoving it further in. He let go and walked past him as Trelak dropped to his knees then fell forward dead.

The shuttle shook as it took an impact.

"There went the shields. Might want to avoid the rest of the weapon fire Jack."

Jack grimly nodded his head as they got closer to the ship.

"You're doing great sir."

"Those ships are a lot bigger up close." Jack commented as he avoided a blast.

"Try the weapons again sir."

"Weapons, right." he said thinking about it again.

A small panel on either side of the ship opened near the front and two fire like energy balls came out rushing toward the mothership.

"Keep firing sir."

"Power to weapon systems depleted." Ford said with a low toned voice as he pointed at a small screen on the window.

"Let's hope they hit something vital then." Jack said as he pulled up as the ship suddenly went up in a massive explosion.

"Good job sir. You must have knew where to shoot."

"Yeah, maybe." he said directing the ship back toward the planet.

"Alpha site."

"What?" she asked.

"Power levels minimal. Time Drive inactive. Cloak inoperative. Weapon systems depleted. Landing advised." Ford said with a out of focus look.

"What's going on Carter?"

"He's gone again sir." she said shaking him.

It didn't do any good though. Now she was worried. Slapping him wasn't the best option, since she usually hurt herself so she tried another tactic and pulled his hair.

"Ow! Could have used a better method Sam." he said grabbing his head as he moved his head away from her.

"You linked up with the ship or whatever again and wasn't coming out of it."

"Oh, that again. Um, so, how are we going to get this home?"

"The Alpha site. My idea." Jack stated as the ground started being seeable again.

"Nice to see you thought about it before hand Jack. Good job."

"He…"

"Carter." Jack said holding a finger up.

"Yes sir."

"Nice try Jack. I wanted to see if you would tell the truth. I suggested the Alpha site since the ship is almost without power and other systems have became inoperative, so land near the gate. We can dial out from the ship itself."

"We can?" Carter asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what these are for." Ford said pointing at a section of lit up panels.

"Sweet!" Jack said as he brought the shuttle through the atmosphere.

Ford and Jack piloted it through to the Alpha site and managed to park it inside the hanger bay. After they left it there, they went back to the planet to get Daniel and Teal'c. They were all packed up and getting ready to leave as the gate opened back to Stargate Command. Harry was standing near Jack and the SG-1 team as some of his people stood nearby. Three woman stood near each other just behind SG-1 but kept quite.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave all of this?" Jack asked smelling the yellow flowers that some young girl gave him. Even Carter was holding some she was given by a small boy.

"I can't leave these people Jack. I made a life here. I can't walk away from my home, my friends….my wives."

This got their attention.

"Yo…your what?" Ford said hoping he didn't hear that right.

"Wives?" Carter asked also hoping the same.

Harry smiled and looked behind them. The three woman behind them all smiled as they looked at him then at the ground.

"Go. Both of you." Jack said quickly seeing the look they both had. Carter glared at him as she walked by.

"Harry, that is…just wrong. Really wrong." Ford said ready to deck him. He dropped his fist and walked away shaking his head.

"Wives?" Jack said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder after they had walked through the gate.

Harry shrugged.

"You're lucky. The Major was ready to take your head off no matter the consequences."

"Good thing you were here then Jack."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." he said walking away. "Goodbye Harry."

When they started to go home for the night, they found out Jack left early, mostly by one thing other than the fact he had signed out for the night. The General Lee was missing and Jack's truck was still in it's parking spot, with a note saying do not touch. It was signed by Jack.

"Well, I did tell him to have fun. I don't think he can do anything to bad to him."

"We'll find out tomorrow." Sam said as they got into her car. Daniel went home laughing.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

EPISODE---------FULL ALERT

Jack left the grocery store and headed home wishing to sit down, cook his quick meal, drink a beer and watch a episode of the Simpsons, or more. Another long day of nothing to do after that. Maybe sleep, maybe go fishing. He wasn't really thinking much about it. Pulling into his driveway, he got out, pulled the two cases of Heineken beer from the extended cab section behind the passenger seat and a bag of groceries. He had returned the General a couple days ago after having some fun with it. Several speeding tickets and a few moving violations went home with the car though. Ford wasn't surprised at the speeding tickets seeing as he already had a few dozen himself, but the moving violations pushed the limit. Bad enough no insurance company would take him, but thankfully Sam still had hers. After closing the door he walked up his small sidewalk finding his door ajar.

_Oh, wonderful. I'm getting robbed. And no one around to be a witness if I have to start shooting. Great._

He set the groceries down with the beer, took his sunglasses off and pulled his .32 cal from behind his back and going in slowly, he looked toward his bedroom hearing nothing and seeing as the doors to the kitchen were closed and he heard movement in the living room, he went toward it slowly leaving the front door open. Who he saw just about made him open fire. Kinsey was standing there holding a empty bottle of his scotch and a slightly filled glass. He was wearing a blue suit like pants and jacket with a blue checked button up shirt and black shoes. He held the bottle up seeing him.

"Bad news. You're out of scotch." he said setting the bottle down and sitting in a chair like he owned the place.

"Well, had I known you were coming, I would have hid the good stuff." Jack said lowering the gun slightly.

_Should I call my friend Andy or Ford? Probably both, definitely both. Should find out if Ford wants in on the poker night. Wait, he'd take everything me and my friends have. Then again, he might not and we could win big money. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions._

Kinsey chuckled as he made himself comfy in the chair.

"If you would have known I was coming. I doubt I would have made it through the door." he said taking a sip.

Jack reached down picking the portable phone off the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Who are you calling?"

"The local sheriff is a friend of mine." Jack said punching in the number.

"Hah. I may be a disgrace, but I'm not wanted for any crimes." he said putting the glass down beside him.

"Breaking and entering?" Jack said casually as he put the phone to his ear.

"Jack?" he said holding up both hands.

"Shh! It's ringing." he said waving the gun at him.

Kinsey sighed and looked over to his right seeing the phone base station. He reached over and unplugged it cutting Jack off then held it up for Jack to see.

"Now you can listen to what I have to say."

Jack gritted his teeth a moment then dropped the phone on the table with a sigh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It made a noise as he opened it and punched in the number again.

"Oh for god's sake." Kinsey sake with a exasperated sigh. "You need to start trusting me Jack."

"Umm. No, I really don't." he said putting the phone to his ear. _Doubt I ever could if God above said to either._

"Yes, you really need to."

Jack ignored him.

"The fate of the planet depends on it."

"And yet, even Ford wouldn't believe that one."

"He's a menace and…." he said with anger.

"Shh!!! It's ringing again." Jack said pointing the gun at him.  
Kinsey sighed audibly muttering to himself.

"Hello?"

"Andy, it's Jack."

"Hey, what's up?" a happy voice said through the cell.

Kinsey held his arms open.

"Jack? Hello?"

"We still on for this Friday's poker night?"

"Yeah, we're still on."

"Good. I'll bring the beer. Maybe a friend too. Rich friend."

"Right. Sounds cool. See you then."

"See you then."

Jack started punching in another number after he hung up.

"Who are you calling now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, another friend. One who really wants to see you." he said suggestively.

"Jack, this is very important. He doesn't need to be here. He'll complicate things."

"Probably." Jack said smiling as the phone rang. "But he deservers to be here. Mostly so I don't get chewed out, and such. Maybe worse."

He waited and after a couple of rings, he got the answering machine.

"Hello, this is the Carter residence…should we just say our first names with?" Ford's voice said on the machine.

"Nah." she said.

"Okay, well then, unless you're a certain person we know…" he said.

"Or someone who doesn't know what a answering machine is…"she said.

"You should know the routine. Bye." they both said.

Jack hung up and grimaced with a scowl. So he tried Ford's cell phone next knowing he always left it on.

Ford and Carter were outside tending to the yard. Weeds had grown up in the flowerbeds while they had been busy at the base lately. They'd been at it for a couple of hours now, but enjoying every minute of it.

"It looks a lot better than before."

"Especially with the new flowers you got me." she said walking over and placing a arm around him. Her smile became infectious.

"I'd buy all the flowers in the world if it made you smile."

"I know you would. Oh, your cell is ringing." she said taking her gloves off.  
"Huh? You're right. Bummer. I hope it isn't a call to come to work." he said taking his glove off and pulling it from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Ford." a not so happy voice said.

"Jack?" he said surprised.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Everything okay?" he said hearing a bit of anger in the voice.

"Oh, just dandy." Jack said with a tone that said otherwise.

"Dandy huh?" Ford said trying not to laugh and failing.

Carter laughed at hearing it as well.

"What's up?" Ford asked with a tone that he knew something was wrong.

"I need some help with something over here. Can you come over?" he said with a slight order tone.

"I think so. Need Sam?"

"No. Just you. It's very important." he stated emphasizing the word very.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Ford said hanging up. "He wants me for something. Just me. Didn't say why. And he wasn't happy."

"Well, you better go see what it is then. I'll have something whipped up by the time you get back."

"But I was going to cook."

"You keep cooking, I'll never be able to try out what you taught me."

"Good point." he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Mmmm. Just hurry back. More than a nice meal will be ready then." she said being seductive as her hands traced across his chest.

"Oh, that's not fair." he whined. "Now I don't want to go."

"Gives you something to look forward to when you get back." she said giving him a deeply passionate kiss. As she broke off. "Oh, I think I heard the phone in the house ring."

"So?"

"Before yours went off."

"Uh oh." they both said.

"That must have been him." she said, then started laughing.

He realized why quickly and laughed as well.

"He's on his way."

"Wonderful." Kinsey said sarcastically as he threw his hands into the air. "I'm being dead serious here Jack. The fate of the world is in your hands right now."

"Maybe. But you'll wait till he gets here so we can both hear what nonsense you're going to spill." Jack said sitting down on the couch. "Don't get up. I'll shoot you saying I was defending myself from an intruder. All things considered, it is true."

About fifteen minutes later they both heard a car pull up outside quickly and a door close, slam actually. From the sound of it, it was the new General Lee, Jack figured. Considering where Jack lived, Jack was a surprise Ford didn't have the cops on his tail.

Ford walked up seeing the front door open and groceries sitting outside.

_Oh Jack. No wonder you have me cook at the base. You eat all the wrong foods at home. And drinks. Must have called me over to cook for him, possibly. But why the anger, unless he got robbed and wants me to investigate first. Would explain the open door and his tone. Could also be the answering machine message too._

He quickly got his gun out, took the safety off, and walked in slowly knowing something was wrong.

"Jack?" he asked quietly, looking behind the front door.

"Right here." a voice grumbled.

Ford spun around finding Jack standing in the hallway to his living room with a gun in hand, not pointed at him. He lowered the gun but didn't put it away as Jack flinched.

"Sorry. I hope you're not planning to shoot yourself."

"No." he said with a tone that suggested Ford said the stupidest thing possible.

"Then this better be important. I was in the middle of something."

"What'd I do, catch you two in the middle of sex?"

"What? No, no, um, no. We were, um…" he said waving a hand. "We were working outside planting flowers and such."

"Right." he said not believing a word. "I liked your message on the answering machine. Very nice, not."

"Oh, you noticed we did that then." he said trying not to smile and laugh.

"That wasn't funny. Remove it."

"We didn't think you'd actually call, and we planned on changing it anyway. We were just…clowning around that day." he said biting his tongue.

"Right." he said not believing a word, again.

"Anyway, what's going on and what's with the gun?" he asked quickly hoping not to burst out laughing. "Your house being robbed? No that can't be otherwise you would have told me to shut up sooner. And I doubt it was to talk about the answering machine."

"Uninvited guest showed up. Not being robbed though, unless you call my scotch being finished off that." he said gesturing over his shoulder. "We are going to hear him out and then decided what to do. Understand Major?"

"Um, I guess. Who…" Ford started saying when he realized who it was by the order tone. "Kinsey is here isn't he?"

"Yes." Jack said holding his hand out as Ford took a menacing step forward. "We are going to hear him out. Got that Major?"

"Fine." Ford said a little reluctantly. Took him a minute to say it though.

"Put the gun away first, or give it here. I don't trust you holding it with him around."

"Jack. I wouldn't…"

"You ever want to come to work again?"

"Ouch." he said wounded.

"Believe me, I'm tempted as well. But they might put some idiot in charge that would screw the planet in less than a day so I'm keeping myself restrained on that notice only."

He did put it away, reluctantly, and followed Jack into the living room. Kinsey just sat there and did little else.

"Okay Kinsey. We are listening, but," Jack said as he sat down on the couch and waved the gun at him. "But, if it sounds, even sounds like you're yanking my chain. I'll let him at you, I won't care and will probably make popcorn and tape it for prosperity. A lot of people at the SGC would pay to see it too."

Ford stood next to the couch crossing his arms. Little else he could do seeing as he was ordered to wait. But he gave the meanest and most menacing stare he could. Kinsey flinched but talked anyway while trying to avoid the gaze.

"Fine. Here it is. You want to take down the Trust. I want to help you."

Ford shook his head as he growled out. "This had better be good Kinsey. I got an itchy finger and somewhere else I'd really rather be or should be actually."

"Wait, don't you, you know, work for them?" Jack asked confused. "As he said, this better be good. I had some Simpson's to watch."

"After I was forced to resigned as Vice President, my relationship with the organization, changed." Kinsey said after a sigh.

"Meaning you were no longer useful so they kicked you out on your ass…" Jack said getting the picture.

"I wonder if they did it literally." Ford said with still narrowed eyes.

"I would have like to seen that." Jack said glancing up at him a moment.

"Crude, but yes." Kinsey said begrudgingly.

"Why didn't they just shoot you?" Jack asked.

"Probably wanted me to do it. Killing him would make me look bad and ruin it for me to stay working at the SGC." Ford said nodding with a grimace. "Would almost be worth it."

"It's possible, but unlikely." Kinsey said slowly as he tried not to think about how Ford might harm him, kill him actually.

The look he was getting alone was as bad as the look women gave.

"But believe me, they considered it, but…surprisingly they requested a meeting a few days ago. Now I suggested a nice public venue." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Nice idea. Kept you safe and in the public eye so they couldn't do anything." Jack stated.

"Yes. There, they made me a very….interesting offer." he said moving forward the edge of the chair.

Jack waved his gun telling him to keep going.

"In exchange for a large cash payment, the Trust want me to arrange a meeting with General Miraslov Kiselev, the Russian Defense Minister."

"I'll be damned." Ford said closing his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.

"It's the truth Mr. Carter." he said with a small sneer.

"No. That's the problem. It makes perfect sense." Ford said begrudgingly. "Absolutely wonderful. And I was looking forward to shooting you."

"It does?" Jack asked confused. "Want to fill me in here?"

"Go after the Russians. Make them take the gate from us and the Trust can pull all the strings. They have almost unlimited financing, somehow."

"But don't they already have connections with the Russian military?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't they have already tried that?"

"This is no ordinary connection. Kiselev exercises authority over all of Russia's armed forces, including their nuclear arsenal." Kinsey pointed out.

"We won't toss a nuke through the gate on a Goa'uld controlled planet, or a Jaffa planet, but the Russian's might do so to save Earth. If they can get the gate back." Ford stated. "We know the Russians don't have the money to keep a program like we can, so they'd have little trouble with nuking planets to save this one."

"Okay, starting to make sense. So, you presently know this guy? Maybe a good friend?" Jack asked.

Kinsey sat back chuckling. "Nah. After the fall of communism, he was one of a number of officers assigned to pursue, secret talks with the West aimed at military cooperation. He was a hard liner even then. His country was falling apart but he came at us as though we were the one with the disadvantage. He and I developed a…….mutual respect."

"Right." Ford said with a scoffing tone.

"So, what does the Trust want with him?" Jack asked looking at his watch.

"They wouldn't give me any specifics, but as Major Carter here pointed out, they know we entered into a deal with the Russians for control of the gate. They also know there is a growing sentiment in Moscow about us not keeping up with our bargain with the gate."

"Just like I figured." Ford stated begrudgingly.

"Exactly. It's ambitious, even for the Trust. But from what I hear, after you all put a crimp in their little plan to use the symbiont poisoning to wipe out the Goa'uld. There has been a change in attitude. They particularly didn't like those computer chips being taken back either."

"Good. Glad to disappoint them." Ford said with a sly smile.

"They have decided they don't want to stay in the shadows and bide their time. They want to make a direct grab for power." he said clenching his fist.

"Fortunately for you, it makes complete sense." Ford said putting his hands into his pockets.

"So, you just decided to come tell us this?"

"Yes. I came to you, specifically you Jack."

"Right. You always struck me as the hero type." Jack said with a hidden mock tone.

Kinsey got up holding the empty glass as he walked over to the fireplace and then back to the chair. His frustration was building and was evident in his voice.

"You both, hell the whole SGC may question my methods…but everything I did was for God and country. For the Trust to ally themselves with a foreign power against the United States of America…..well that's just something I can't condone."

"How patriotic." Ford muttered.

"My job was to protect America whatever…."

"Please, spare me the diatribe. They kicked you when you were down, and you want revenge." Jack stated casually as he interrupted Kinsey. "It's as simply as that."

"My motives are irrelevant. The truth is the Trust have become a threat to the sovereignty of this nation. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Still want to shoot him?"

"Yes. But he's right. We have to stop the Trust. They are worse than he is right now." Ford grumbled out hoping he wasn't going to regret this. "The Russians get the gate back, we loose our jobs and then shortly after the planet gets invaded by the Goa'uld and other worse things such as…."

"I get the picture." Jack said standing up. "Let's go Kinsey."

"Hey Jack…" Ford said putting arm around him and pulling him away.

"You want to do what?" Jack asked a few moments later.

"You heard me."

Jack looked back at Kinsey, then looked at Ford smiling.

"Alright. If you're swearing on her…"

"Totally. Besides, they might be watching him." Ford stated.

"Good point. I'll call everyone and then be right behind you."

"Come along Kinsey. You get a rare treat." Ford said waving a hand for him to move.

"What does that mean?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're riding in my car to the mountain."

Fear was in his eyes quickly.

"I know how you drive mister…"

"I will carry you there screaming and kicking if I have to. And tape you to the hood, take a choice. Seat or hood?"

A couple of hours later they were in the briefing room discussing what Kinsey told them. Jack had Kinsey placed in a room on the base, but with seriously restricted access to anything and absolutely no access to any food cooked by Ford. Jack sat at the head, as always, Daniel and Teal'c on his right while Carter and Ford were on his left. At the moment, Jack was lightly tapping his fingers on the table as they talked.

"What would happen if the Trust managed to actually convince the Russians to back out of our deal?" Carter asked.

"Well that would be a problem. Technically, the gate is only here on loan as part of the deal." Daniel stated. "If the Russians decide they want it back, things could get sticky."

"Is it possible Kinsey is simply lying?" Teal'c asked.

"That is always possible." Jack stated holding finger up. "But doubtful."

"Like Jack said. Unfortunately, everything he said makes sense, as much as I don't want to believe it." Ford said with a sigh. "We both heard it and were sorely tempted to shoot him."

"Did he ask either of you for anything in return?" she said looking at Jack then at Ford. More at him seeing as he really wanted Kinsey dead.

"Protection." Jack said.

"If you're wondering if he asked protection from me, no." Ford said. "I wouldn't have granted that anyway."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise as did Daniel and Teal'c.

"Interesting." Daniel said.

"Probably thought he'd be pushing it." Ford stated. "Or knew I wouldn't grant it anyway."

"Well, it would make sense. If he doesn't cooperate the Trust will kill him. Here, he only has to avoid Ford. Not an easy task, but possible."

"Thanks for the reminder Daniel."

Daniel smiled lightly at Fords small glare.

"Wait, maybe he should cooperate. This could be our chance to get somebody on the inside. Infiltrate the organization." Carter stated after a thought.

"Now that is the best idea I have heard in a long time." Jack said. "Come along Major, you can help me convince him. Tortuously maybe."

"Excellent." Ford said rubbing his hands together as he got up and left with a wicked smile. "Maybe he'll try to escape and I'll have a legitimate excuse…."

"He's enjoying this. Like savoring the moment." Daniel said watching them leave. "What do you think Sam?"

"About wanting Kinsey dead?" she asked to which Daniel nodded. "Normally, I would condone this idea of his, as to just going out and killing someone, but seeing as Kinsey has tried to kill him and threatened my life as well, I told him to go for it. Thankfully Kinsey is the only one he's after in that regard. There's a few other people he's mentioned he wants to see dead, but no determination to go do it. Besides, most of the base wants Kinsey dead too."

"You think he'd kill Kinsey in cold blood?"

"Considering some of his….really personal past he has told me, I'd bet on it." she said with a hint of sadness.

"He's told you about his personal past? And not us?"

"Trust me Daniel, under that hard and loving exterior we all see, and other things, is a man who has trouble dealing with many of the things he has done to protect his country that broke many rules and regulations. Things I promised never to repeat. And I don't even have the full story."

"That bad?"

"Some of them, yeah." she said sadly. "He didn't give me a lot of details though, but enough."

"Can you give us a hint?" Daniel asked as they got up.

"Bad enough he didn't give all the information on what he had done, in the other universe, to our government when he gave them part of his service folders. If they knew everything he was ordered to do, they'd probably execute him. He broke the Geneva Convention treaty quite a few times, under orders. And a few other treaties."

"Ouch."

"Want to hear something funny though?"

"Sure."

"Kinsey was brought here, in the General Lee."

"I don't…"  
"Ford made sure he kept the car at over a hundred all the way up to the gate." she said with a laugh. "Police followed until he mentioned it was a serious National Security thing and they reluctantly backed off."

"I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack." Daniel said chuckling.

"He almost did."

"You want me to wear a wire?!" Kinsey said pacing the room after Jack came in and told him. Ford stood near the door.

"That's the deal." Jack said smiling with his arms crossed.

"I…..I am not a spy!"

"Think of it this way, if you don't do what they want, they'll kill ya. If you don't do what we want, I'll let him." he said nodding his head at Ford.

"What?! Stargate Command doesn't do that sort of thing!"

"We're under new management." Jack said smiling.

"Take it or….well. Personally, you better take it. Then I can personally get you, and the Trust." Ford said smiling as well. "Though you'll get….some protection and I can take out some pent up aggression on them instead of you since I know they won't come willingly. You'll just go to prison or somewhere about as dark if I'm lucky, but on the bright side, for you at least, I won't be laying into you."

"Better them than you. Especially with your driving. Fine, let's get this over with." Kinsey growled out.

A few short hours later they were in a modified truck for surveillance missions. Looked like a old version of a ice cream truck or FedEx vehicle, but painted blue. Daniel and Carter were in the back with the monitoring equipment along with Kinsey. K-9 was also in the back with them. Ford was up front being the driver, other than because there wasn't enough room in the back, but also because they didn't trust Ford to not do something to Kinsey, if Kinsey tried anything. Teal'c and several airmen, fully kitted up for a assault, were in a black armored Ford Suburban.

"Okay, let's test it out." Carter said activating the hidden micro camera inside Kinsey's lapel. On the small screen, it showed Carter's face as she adjusted the camera. "How's it looking?"

"We've got picture." Daniel said turning away from the screen.

Kinsey was seated in front of her without his coat on as she continued to work on the hidden camera. She backed off and grabbed something else off the small shelf.

"Let's have your belt."

"Why?" he asked with a small whine.

"Because you'll be wearing this one instead." she said as he stood up removing his. "This one has a hidden GPS locator in the buckle. It will allow us to track your movements."

"When we are done, I want that back." he said grumbling as he put the new one on.

Carter rolled her eyes almost wishing Ford had shot him earlier as she tossed his belt onto the small shelf. Or that he had the heart attack in the car ride. Kinsey's attitude had been repulsive the whole ride, though he spoke little.

"They've arranged to meet you at a remote location. My guess is that they will make you leave your car, and they'll drive you to the second location where the meeting will take place. Now we'll have to hang back a far distance as to not arouse suspicion, but we will be monitoring the conversations by means of the listening device we've fitted into the collar of your shirt." she said as he finished looping the belt and sat back down again.

"We've got a strike team with us. They will be ready to move in at the first sign of trouble. Now in the event that something does go wrong, I suggest that we come up with a pre-established signal, preferably a code word that will let us know you're in trouble."

"How about something simple, like help." he said being smart.

"I was thinking about something less obvious, like…red."

"Whatever." he said with a sigh as he slapped his legs.

"Don't be to direct fishing for information. Let them do the talking." she said as he shook his head quickly and got up.

"Get out of my way." he said smartly as he pushed past her roughly and stormed out of the vehicle. "I know what to do."

After the door closed and he drove off.

"Ford?"

"Yes Sam?" he said opening the panel the rest of the way that joined the compartment to the cab.

"You should have just shot him. Or jettisoned him out of the General."

"What did he do?" he said turning around to see in the back.

"It's what he didn't do." Daniel said.

"What?" he asked as he got upset thinking Kinsey did something….more than rude.

"He was pushy, literally, arrogant and being a smart ass." she said tapping off fingers.

"Literally?"

"He pushed me out of the way to get out before I could move."

"He's dead. I don't care anymore. I'll shoot him with the others."

"Good." they both said as Ford started the vehicle.

Kinsey was leaning against the hood of his car, a dark blue Chrysler sedan, as he waited. He was parked on a dirt road between several Maple trees that were growing along the road. Wheat fields grew around the rest of the area as far as the eye could see, other than a tree here and there. He rolled up the sleeve on his blue sports jacket to look at the time as a vehicle drove up. It was a dark car made by Chevy.

"You're late." he said walking over the vehicle as a man got out and pulled something black from his pocket and opened the back door behind the passenger seat.

"You're kidding, right?" Kinsey said mentally rolling his eyes.

"Afraid not." the man said slipping the blindfold over his eyes and helping him into the back seat. Once inside they took off down the road.

"He's on the move." Carter said through the CB as Ford started driving.

"Understood." Teal'c said starting his vehicle and following.

"So how long is this sightseeing trip going to last?" Kinsey asked.

"We'll let you know." Jennings said. He was the man that helped Kinsey into the vehicle.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we encountered on Osiris's ship?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Carter stated seeing him on the screen.

"It isn't the black guy is it?" Ford asked.

"No. Not him." Carter said.

The car turned off the main highway taking a left onto a dirt road.

"They've turned off the main road." Daniel said into his head mike.

The car continued on and took another turn, Carter kept telling Ford when he had to make a turn as well. It came around a corner to park in front of a nice Victorian type mansion. The driver got out and walked to the front door as Jennings got out and helped Kinsey over into the house.

"They've stopped." Daniel said.

"Do I keep going?" Ford asked reluctantly.

"No. Stop up here and we'll wait." she said. "If we had the General here, then we could go in, but this thing isn't built for speed."

On the screen, it showed Kinsey being helped out of the car and lead to the double doors. Once inside they took the blindfold off. Several people were in the room. There was a table with a chessboard built into it, in the table. Four nice oak chairs around it, one of which Kinsey was leaning on. Animal head trophies lined the walls as well as some pictures. To Kinsey's right was stairs leading to the second floor. At the bottom of the stairs, a doorway lead to the right and forward.

"Bob….good to see you again." a older man with slightly graying hair said from the small mini bar that was just off to the left of the stair case. "Sorry about the blindfold."

Kinsey looked around as Jennings closed the door. A unknown Chinese man sat in a leather chair, which was bigger than him, smoking a cigar.

"Can we get you anything to drink?"

"What are you having?" he asked trying to look comfortable.

"Vodka and tonic." the man at the bar said holding his up.

"In that case I'll have a scotch, no ice." Kinsey said. Jennings nodded and walked over to get it.

"We're glad you finally agreed to a private meeting." a man said walking down the stairs in casual clothes with his hands in his pockets. "We thought that you might be…holding a grudge against us."

"You mean because you abandoned me at the moment I needed you most?" he said smartly.

"You were a liability Bob. An embarrassment." someone said on the screen that Daniel and Carter were watching. Jennings came over and set the drink on the table then walked over standing next to the cigar guy.

"I think you've got that backwards. I was only forced to resign as Vice President, because they found out about my relationship with you." he said leaning on the chair. His confidence had completely returned along with his arrogance. "That ass Ford had information I never knew could be brought to light. Information I'm still trying to find out how he obtained, some of which was down right impossible to have. And I'm betting that bitch Carter was in on it."

"Bitch?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh that's it. I'm leaving now." Ford said after hearing that. He started the vehicle. "I'm going to drive this truck right into the house and…."

"Wait. You can get him in a few moments." Carter said. "As much as he's pushed my last button, we need the whole group. Remember, this vehicles doesn't have speed."

"Unfortunately." he grumbled as he muttered something about cloaking technology under his breath. "Should have brought the General with anyway."

"Too loud." she said.

"Either way, you were no longer useful to us." the man at the bar said. Kinsey looked at them all.

"You would have done the same."

Kinsey scoffed at that.

"Maybe. But when I cut someone loose, I don't go back to them groveling for favors." he said being sarcastic.

"You say what's on your mind. I'll give you that." the man with the cigar said.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be worried about ending up.." Kinsey said gesturing at the walls. "Wind up like trophies on your wall."

He reached over and grabbed his glass.

"But you've already made it clear that you need me, so I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" he said taking a drink.

The men looked at each other.

Inside the truck they started having trouble as static was heard.

"We're losing video." Carter said trying to find out the problem. "K-9. What's going on?"  
"We are being jammed at the source Mistress. Sensors detect an unusual energy source near the mansion."

"It's true, we do need you. But not in the way you think." came through the audio.

"What are you talking about?"

"Show him." the Chinese guy said. Jennings grabbed a metal box and place it on the table, opened it and turned it for him to see.

Static came through the audio as they tried to listen.

"This, is why we need you Bob."

"Wha….what the hell is going on here?" he asked in fear as he saw what was inside.

"K-9, can you detect anything?"

"Unknown energy signature is coming from above the house Mistress."

"You mean the upstairs?"

"No Mistress. Above the house. Estimated height at fifty feet."

"Above?!" they all said.

"Hang on!" Ford said flooring it.

"Teal'c! We're going in!" she said through the CB as she grabbed the table with her other hand.

Carter and Daniel tried to re-establish the signal, but not even K-9 could get anything either. Teal'c pulled the vehicle up, after easily passing the one with the other teams members. The car Kinsey was brought in was missing and the front door was open. Ford was out and inside at the same time as Teal'c. The other airmen started searching the house and Daniel and Carter came in with K-9.

"K-9, start scanning."

"Yes Mistress."

"They beamed out." Daniel said picking the smoking cigar up.

"Assessment is correct Doctor Jackson." K-9 stated. "No other life forms detected Mistress."

"This is insane." Ford said putting his weapon away. "I'll call in a team to search the place anyway."

Carter nodded as she put her weapon away as well. She could tell from his smile and nod as he looked her over that he approved of the armored leather jacket, like his, she wore instead of the armored vest like everyone else. Seeing as they could do little else, they all went back to base leaving the other crew to clean up. K-9 scanned around, but never found any traces of anything other than evidence of transporter use.

Back at the base, they sat around the briefing table, which thankfully the chairs were comfortable otherwise the day in and day out routine of doing so would become very hectic and painful. Same seating arrangement as usual.

"K-9 scanned the area and the signature we have for the Al'kesh we were on, that the Prometheus beamed us off, is the same one Jack." Ford said. "He detected it cloaked above the house Kinsey was beamed out of."

"If it's now somewhere in orbit, SSN hasn't picked them up and K-9 hasn't been able to locate them through various satellites he's interfaced with." Carter said. "I'm willing to bet they are still hiding up there with the cloak engaged."

"If not in space, hidden somewhere on Earth with the cloak." Ford said.

"What about the locator beacons?" Daniel asked.

"We are currently running a search through the N.S.A. satellite system. But all they would have to do to avoid detection is change the locator frequency." she said. "K-9 is checking on that as well but with the odds he predicted…. ."

Jack stopped writing in a file and put the cap back on his pen.

"Well, the Pentagon has been apprised of the situation. They're launching Prometheus in four hours. Teal'c, you're going with them as is Major Carter. There's a C-17 waiting for you both at Peterson."

"Understood." Teal'c said getting up.

"I have a basic idea of why you want me to go, but enlighten me." Ford said standing.

"If they find the Al'kesh, you can beam over and play Captain Kirk." he said smiling.

"What?" Ford asked really confused.

"I thought he was a Star Trek fan?" Jack said looking at Carter as he gestured at Ford.

"He is sir and so am I, but I don't get it either."

"Same here." Daniel stated.

"You go over, play the hero, damage you coat like Kirk who always got his shirt ripped off, burned or whatever. Then you come home and well…."

"Oh." they both said.

"Okay. That's, not funny Jack." Ford said with a strange look as he left.

"I thought it was." Jack said shrugging. "So, any other thoughts?"

"I have an idea of how to help K-9 along sir. I've been going over the last sensor logs that the Prometheus got of the Al'kesh when they were engaged. There were a few small anomalies emanating from the ship before it decloaked. It didn't register because we didn't know to look for them, but I can create a program that would key the sensors to look for those particular readings."

"I was just going to suggest that." he said making it sound like it was his idea.

"So we can detect a cloaked ship?" Daniel asked.

"It's not that simple. These anomalies are very difficult to detect. It may have been just a fluke that we detected them the first time. The effect is also created by certain forms of cosmic radiation, but it might improve the odds."

"So instead of maybe a million to one?" Jack asked with a hand gesture.

"Um…K-9 could give an exact answer, but with the odds you said, I'd say, ten thousand to one."

"Improvement." Daniel said agreeing.

"Yeah." Jack said nodding at him.

"I'll need a few hours, maybe less with K-9 helping, to get the program done."

"Fine." Jack said waving her away.

She closed her folder and walked off quickly. Daniel looked around the room, seeing as Jack never said anything to him about doing something. Jack had went back to filling out whatever paper was in front of him. Daniel picked his folder up and started to get out of his seat.

"I have to pick my dry cleaning up."

"You're on a flight to Moscow in half an hour." Jack said making Daniel sit down.

"I am?" Daniel asked holding his hands together on the table.

"Yes, you are." Jack said as he stopped writing and looked up at Daniel seriously. "Colonel Chekov's people will meet you there. Will you please try to find out what the hell is going on? And if you get the chance, try and hook up with this…General Kiselev."

"Jack, they know we are on to them. They may just abort the mission." he stated.

"No, the way Kinsey was talking, it sounds like they were onto a big score here. And Ford thinks something is up. And you know he hates Kinsey so Kinsey must be right for the Major not to shoot him right out."

"And what if he won't cooperate with them?"

"Kinsey will do what's best for Kinsey."

"Yeah…" Daniel said rolling his eyes as he got up and left.

Jack sat back in the chair, ran his hands over his face and through his hair, short though it was and sighed.

Carter was in her office starting the program with K-9 as Ford walked in with his coat on.

"Came to give you something and get something in return." he said as she stood up.

"And that would be?"

"This." he said giving her a kiss.

"Hmm. I like that." she said after he backed off an inch, a good minute later.

"That was what I came for. This is for you. Just keep it in your pocket or on you at all times till I get off the ship." he said sliding something into her pants pocket. "Just in case the other thing that I think might be happening happens. Don't lose it."

He gave her another quick kiss and hug then walked out leaving her wondering what was going on in his head. She pulled a small rectangular back box out that didn't open.

"K-9, what is this?"

"A locator beacon Mistress. A similar device was built into my construction as well."

"A locator beacon?" she wondered aloud with confusion. "Why would he want to beam me up to the ship?"

She pocket it again and forgot about it as she concentrated on creating that program.

Three hours later, the Prometheus was in orbit getting ready to check the different sectors. Teal'c was pacing in front of the commander of the vessel, well the command chair and the two computer consoles anyway. Ford was standing in the back looking at the different systems and glass panels. He kept muttering to himself about different things and the systems. Mostly what he thought should be replaced and stuff along those lines. Nobody really heard him though, or if they did, didn't pay him any attention.

"Sir, Colonel Carter's program is complete and has been downloaded. It is currently operational and ready to go." a woman in the seat off to the right of the command chair said.  
"Alright, begin search pattern Alpha."

"Yes sir."

Down in Moscow, Daniel was inside a military building heading for a high ranking officials office, that he was directed to after arriving. Daniel had a dark blue suit on with a black tie. Nothing else was being carried, except his passport and a few items in his pocket. Walking down a hallway and passing many other officers, he arrived at the place the directions told to him to go. He walked into a office that looked like just about any officers office. Desk, fan, filing cabinet, window, small space, that sort of thing. Knocking as he walked in, a woman turned around.

"Hi, uh, I'm here to see Captain Vornokov." he said looking confused. He was pretty sure he was lost.

"There is no Captain Vornokov here." the Russian woman said turning back to the filing cabinet she was working in.

Red, shoulder length hair that laid flat against her head, almost pale complexion but a pretty face. Somewhat of a short woman, just about an inch or two under Daniel's height. She had a long light green skirt on with a long light green button up shirt. The tie was forest green. She was Russian military of some sort.

"Oh, um, that's strange. The guy down the hall…" he said pointing back the way he came. She walked over and stopped him.

"I am Captain Vornokova. Daria Vornokova." she said shaking his hand. "You must be Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was told I would be meeting Colonel Chekov's right hand man." he said sheepishly as he put his hands into his pockets. "So naturally I assumed…

"For my part I excepted a drab, pasty faced, middle aged academic. I to am pleasantly surprised." she said walking back to her work.

"Well, your English is excellent." he said walking in more as she stood behind another desk.

"Thank you." she said in Russian.

"And how is your Russian?" she asked in English.

"Although I don't get the opportunity to practice much. I'm conversational. I suppose I can get by." he said in Russian.

She looked at him, either in shock, surprise or…jealousy, he wasn't sure. It almost looked like she didn't understand most if any of what he said.

"Okay," she said putting a folder down. "We'll stick to your language then."

Daniel almost rolled his eyes as she walked from behind the desk and stood before him with her hands behind her back.

"I will be your guide. Whatever it is you want to do, while in Moscow, you will ask me first and I will take care of it. If you desire to meet with anyone, I will arrange it for you." she said as he nodded. "If you go out on your own, I cannot protect you. If you lie to me or attempt to mislead me, I will not protect you."

"Okay." he said smiling lightly.

"Have you eaten a proper lunch?"

"I had something on the plane." he said wishing he had something that Ford had made yesterday that survived to today.

"Then the answer is no. Good." she said turning away to go get her coat off the back of a chair. "I know a restaurant around the corner that serves the best Salo in Moscow."

"Oh, I'm not a big fan of Salo." he said hoping she would take him somewhere else.

"Don't worry." she said putting the coat on. "You will acquire a taste."

He looked back as she walked out and followed reluctantly. Once this was over, he was going to be glad to be back at the SGC where a real cook was working.

Back at the SGC, airmen were walking through the hallways faster as the alarms went off. But the alarms were different, not the alarms for off world traveler inbound. These were alarms they didn't want to hear. Jack came around one corner heading for the gate control room as Carter came running up.

"Sir, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"The Russians just went to a heighten state of alert."

"Why?" she asked really confused as to why a war might start between the two countries.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Jack said as they entered the Gate Control Room. "The President has called a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. We're at Def-Con 3."

She stopped short of going into the Control room as Jack walked in. Several people passed her and Jack as the base got prepared for the new alert status. Feeling the object in her pants pocket again, she wondered if this is what Ford was talking about before he left as she followed Jack in.

Daniel told the Captain he wanted to see General Miraslov Kiselev after they finished eating. At the moment, they were headed to his location as she drove a Russian military jeep down a paved road. Along the road was lots of forest and weeds. Why this General liked to stay in this sort of area, Daniel didn't know or think about much.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"You wish to meet with General Kiselev, no?" she said shifting gears.

He nodded.

"That is where we are going."

"You must be pretty well connected to be able to get me to see him so quickly."

She shrugged.

"What do you know about him?"

"General Miraslov Kiselev, graduated with a gold medal from the Malinovskity Tank Academy. Received the Hero of Russia medal for his distinguished leadership in Chechnya. Commanded the Carpathian District Military Iron Division, then commanded the 14th army in the Transcasusus Military District. He was the head of the General Staff Academy for five years before being appointed to his present position."

"So you've heard of him." Daniel said as she gave his a small smile.

"Kiselev is suspicious of American global influence and highly critical of what he calls, NATO expansion plans." she said turning a corner. "You may not receive a very warm welcome."

As they came around the corner, several armed military men pointed guns at them and had the road blocked off with a military troop transport truck. She stopped and got out quickly, buttoned her jacket and walked over to the commanding officer as Daniel stood outside the jeep. She saluted him before speaking.

"Colonel." she said in Russian.

"Is that the American that wishes to see General Kiselev?" he asked in Russian.

"He is." she said, still in Russian.

"He is to be held for questioning." he said still in his native language. "Take him."

Two soldiers that were standing by Daniel held their guns closer to him as they took him into custody.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as he was being lead away.

"I don't know." she said then turned back to the Colonel. In Russian, "Sir, may I ask what this is about?"

He said no and walked away.

"Don't worry Daniel. I will find out what's happening." she yelled to him as he was loaded into the back of the truck.

Walter walked up to the open door to Jack's office seeing him on the phone.

"Yeah, alright." Jack said holding a hand up at him. "Okay, get back to me when you know something. Yeah."

He hung up the phone as Walter talked.

"Sir, Colonel Chekov is here to see you."

"Send him in." Jack said shaking his head slightly as the Colonel and his aide walked up.

"General." Chekov said walking in. His aide stayed outside.

"Colonel. I'm hoping you can shed some light on the situation here." Jack said as the Colonel sat down. "We can't seem to get a straight answer from your government."

"Well, the information coming out of Moscow is, guarded at best." he said making a small gesture with his hand. "But, my sources in the Kremlin are telling me that the Russian military is increasing its alert status because it thinks that the American Administration has been compromised."

Jack blinked in confusion not having a clue as to why that was the thought.

Daniel was in a nice house with large checked windows over a couple dozen feet behind him in another room and off to his left as well. He was sitting at a large oval like table with six chairs. They were the same reddish color as the table. His coat was draped across the back of it as he waited to find out why he was taken. A couple of Russian guards stood behind him against the doorway into and out of the room. The house was definitely one someone lived in. Pictures and other items only placed in a fine house such as this were on the walls or in glass cases or on cabinets. Probably the Colonel's, he figured. He glanced around the room thinking as the door opened and the Colonel walked in.

"Doctor Jackson. Sorry to keep you waiting." the Colonel said walking over to stand next to him at the table as a doctor walked up standing on his right.

"No problem." he said dryly. "You want to tell what's going on?"

"All in good time doctor. Please, roll up your sleeve. We need a sample of your blood."

Daniel looked at the doctor holding a blood draw kit then back at the Colonel.

"You're kidding?"

"Either you can cooperate or we will take it by force."

Daniel looked back at the guard behind him and sighed. Rolling up the sleeve on his right arm, reluctantly, he shook his head.

"Is this a normal part of your interrogation procedure?"

"It depends on what you need to know. In this case it will answer a very specific question." the Colonel said watching as the doctor worked.

"What question? Ow."

The doctor pulled the needle out and looked at the Colonel as Daniel held a cotton ball over the sore spot.

"Have it analyzed immediately." the Colonel said in Russian. The doctor nodded and left quickly.

"Why do you wish to see General Kiselev?"

"It's complicated." Daniel said really wishing he was back at the SGC. He looked down at his arm as the man talked.

"Surely you can explain it to me."

"I'd rather explain it to General Kiselev."

"That's not going to happen." the Colonel said with conviction. Daniel then looked at him. "You see, earlier today, we managed to uncovered a plot to take the General's life. We managed to capture the assassin before he could make his move."

The colonel walked over and grabbed a remote from the top of a VCR. He pushed play and the TV at the end of the table came on. Kinsey was seated in a chair, in a cell, in green prison clothes and handcuffed. He was currently looking at the camera.

"I believe you know him."

"Kinsey?" Daniel said confused and surprised.

"Robert Kinsey. Former Vice President of the United States."

"And why would Kinsey want to kill General Kiselev?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Kinsey, isn't exactly himself these days." he said pushing play.

"By stopping me you have only delayed the inevitable." Kinsey said with a Goa'uld voice as his eyes flashed. "Your world is doomed."

"Now you begin to appreciate the gravity of the situation." the Colonel said seeing the worried look in Daniels face.

_Oh no. How……well, Ford would probably call it poetic justice. But how?_

"How could Kinsey have become a Goa'uld?" Chekov said standing inside a room with General O'Neill.

Carter was sitting at a computer working nearby. The room they were in had computers lining the walls for the slightly circle shaped room. Mostly the computers were for observing things in the outside world to keep them apprised of its going's on. Like the current situation about Russia upping its military status. A map of the world was on a glass screen giving data to them as it came in. Other people were at other stations working around them. Chekov's aide stood behind him next to the wall.

"Five bucks says that Carter has a theory." Jack said pointing at her. She got up walking to them as she spoke and placed her hands behind her back.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she said.

"Huh?" Jack said holding his hand out to the Colonel. Chekov ignored it as he listened to Carter.

"According to Tok'ra intelligence, the Trust launched two poison attacks against Goa'uld occupied worlds after we took the gate back."

Jack nodded as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Which means that they had to leave the relatively save confines of the solar system and head out into the galaxy. Where they ran the risk of being killed or…captured."

"What are you suggesting?" Chekov asked as he thought.

"Any Goa'uld who got their hands on them, would have discovered pretty quickly that they belonged to a top secret organization, with high level connections with some of the most powerful governments on this planet. Including the SGC, Area 51 and the Ancient outpost in Antarctica."

"My god." Chekov said understanding. "You think that they have been taken as host and sent back to Earth?"

"It's a distinct possibility. They could have brought dozen possibly hundred of symbionts back with them. By now, the entire Trust could be taken over."

"But why would the Goa'uld want to assassinate General Kiselev?" Chekov asked confused.

"We don't know for sure if that's the plan, but if Carter's right, Kinsey might have been trying to get a snake into Kiselev's head." Jack said.

She nodded. "Exactly. From Kiselev, it's one step up to the Presidency of Russia."

"How do we know he didn't succeed?"

"Kinsey never met up with the General. He was arrested before he had the chance." she said.

"Well, my government believes that it is the American Administration that has been infiltrated by the Goa'uld…"

"Oh here we go." Jack replied smartly as he turned away.

"And they are insisting that everyone in key positions, including the President, must submit for testing." Chekov said forcefully as he looked at Jack. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Not going to happen."

"Then, we have a problem."

Jack looked at Carter and she was as lost as them.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Daniel said as they entered the Captain's office.

"It wasn't easy." she said walking over and sitting behind her desk. "Even after your blood test came back negative, they still wanted to hold you."

Daniel sat across from her and sank into the chair.

"Not a lot of trust and goodwill to spare I guess. Listen, I need to talk to the Goa'uld."

She shook her head as he leaned forward.

"You have to get me in to see Kinsey."

"Impossible."

"If we are ever going to find out what's going on here, we have to question him." Daniel said forcefully.

"He is being questioned, by Russian Military Intelligence." she said leaning onto her desk.

"Yes, and he's feeding them a pack of lies! He's telling them that the American Administration has been infiltrated because he wants to force a confrontation!"

"To what end?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to talk to him." he said trying to make a point.

She muttered something in Russian that surprised Daniel.

"Language." he said knowing the words she said.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Daria, please."

She sighed and started to get up.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, stay here."

He sat back as she left the room.

Back at the SGC, the light on the wall continued to glow with the number three on the Def-Con meter. Walter walked in as Jack was looking over some papers coming from a fax machine.

"Sir, we just received a message. As of 09:12, the Chinese Military have joined the Russians in a highly elevated state of alert."

Jack stared at Walter before speaking.

"Naturally." he muttered more loudly than he should have. Walter walked away as Colonel Chekov walked up.

"General. I have been talking to my contacts in the Kremlin. They tell me that President Mihailov is not happy with the current situation, but is under considerable pressure from his military advisors."

"And of course, Kiselev is running the show?" Jack said with a sigh.

"Da."

"Any idea how we can keep this from going to total forces." Jack said as he walked over to the big screen monitor.

"Yes, I have many friends in the General staff. If I can convince enough of them to make a united stand against escalation, it could give our President sufficient leverage to considered other options."

"And, if Kiselev finds out you're going around him, it could make things worse." Jack stated.

"At this point, I don't believe we have much choice."

Jack weighed his options.

"Right. Go ahead then."

Kinsey was sitting in his cell, still handcuffed, fuming as the cell door opened and the Captain along with Daniel walked in.

"Thank you. We will call you when we need you." she said in Russian to the guard.

Daniel walked over slowly and stood in front of the Goa'uld infested Kinsey and gave him a strange look. The Captain stayed standing near the door.

"So, what should I call you?"

"You are unworthy to speak my name." the Goa'uld in Kinsey said with a prissy tone.

"Well, I guess you work for the System Lords, am I right?" Daniel said pacing. "You can't be working for Ba'al, he's busy conquering the rest of the galaxy. He's too busy to be bothering with Earth. Got to hand it to you though, your territories are falling one by one, your troops are in full retreat and yet you still find time to come and try to destroy little old us. The question is, why?"

Kinsey said nothing and barely looked at him and if he did, it was in contempt.

"Captain Vornakova thinks it's a petty revenge thing for all the trouble we have caused you over the years." he said glancing back at her momentarily. "Sort of a last ditch effort to take us out before Ba'al finishes you off. I told her that the System Lords aren't that pathetic, are they?"

"You are the one who is pathetic. You will die never knowing are true purpose."

"So there is a hidden agenda?"

Kinsey looked away.

"We're making progress now aren't we." Daniel said looking at her again. "If only Ford was here to help though."

"Who?" she asked seeing Kinsey flinch slightly.

"A friend with gifted talents."

"Yeah, alright, keep me posted." Jack said into the phone.

He hung up as Colonel Chekov walked into his office. Jack got up and walked around his desk to the Colonel.

"Well the Chinese aren't backing down and gosh, golly, wouldn't you know it, we are picking up increased chatter inside Russia."

"I'm still waiting to hear from my contacts in Moscow." Chekov said shrugging.

"And I just talked to the Joint Chiefs." Jack said leaving his office with them following. "We are going to Def-Con 2."

"Now we have put our heads together and came up with a dozen reasons why you want to wipe us out." Daniel said as he paced in front of Kinsey. "Most important, you know about the Ancient weapon we possess. I'm sure that the System Lords think that if we can wipe ourselves out, they can just step right in and take it. But what I don't understand is you. Why are you so willing to allow yourself to be sacrificed?"

"I assure you. I have no intention of dying on this miserable planet." the Goa'uld in Kinsey said smiling.

"You're in the Russian Military Defense Headquarters. It's a primary target. If you start a nuclear war, you're going to die along with the rest of us."

Kinsey smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Unless there is something I'm missing."

"You should return to your homes, and say goodbye to your loved ones. Your gods have deemed you unworthy and the hour of reckoning is at hand."

"Air Force Space Command has put all its missiles wings on alert." Walter said reading from a recently received paper. Jack was down in the other command center dealing with Earthly based problems. "The first B2 left Whiteman at 09:40. FLSATCOM sent out an emergency action message. Nine of our missile submarines are out at sea and the rest are preparing for an immediate sortie. The President and his team are on their way to Andrews where the National Airborne Command post is awaiting their arrival."

Jack walked over to Chekov as Walter stopped. They way the Russian Colonel looked wasn't inspiring confidence.

"General Kiselev found out we were trying to rally a support against him." Chekov said sadly as he held papers in his hand. "He's already arrested several officers on trumped up charges. I'm afraid Doctor Jackson is in danger."

"Come on. I mean, next to slaughtering innocents, gloating is what you guys are all about." Daniel said walking behind him. "It's killing you just sitting there not talking about your brilliant plan."

Kinsey shrugged with a small chuckle but said nothing. The Captain's beeper went off and she grabbed it.

"We have to get out of here. Now!"

"Why? What is it?"

"They are coming for us."

"Who?"

"Step aside! We are under orders from General Kiselev!" a voice in Russian said outside the door as she looked through the small window.

"You are too late!" Kinsey said standing up.

Daniel put a arm on his shoulder and stood behind him as the door opened and the Captain backed away. She and the two officers that entered started yelling at each other in Russian as Daniel pulled a small black box out of his coat. As the two men aimed their weapons.

"Sorry guys. Got to go." Daniel said pushing the button.

They instantly vanished and beamed up to the Prometheus, on the bridge. Teal'c aimed a zat at Kinsey as Daniel moved away from him. A couple of guards stood nearby with zat's at ready as well. Kinsey turned and looked around in shock.

"What is the meaning of this? What is….you!"

"Yes. Me." Ford said sweetly, then decked him into a wall, hard. "That was for the bitch comment."

Kinsey bounced off the wall and slid to the floor as the Commander came over shaking Daniel hand.

"Doctor."

"Hey." he said shaking the hand and looking confused as to why Ford wasn't being yelled at. He figured on some level he was being allowed, or something. "Any luck finding the Al'kesh?"

"None." Teal'c said as Ford hauled the Goa'uld to his feet.

"Please try something, I so wish to kill you. Bet you wish you were in a different body. Now I have an even better reason for getting rid of you. I know Kinsey is in there, somewhere, so hear this, what's happening to you, I'd call it poetic justice for all the trouble you've caused." Ford said then shoved him against the wall.

Kinsey sneered as he spit blood in Ford's face.

"Major. That's enough. I said once only would I allow it." the commander said as Ford got ready to put his fist through him.

Ford backed off cleaning his face with a handkerchief.

"Now, we need to find the Al'kesh. You're going to help." the commander said.

"I think not." Kinsey said rubbing his split lip and spitting out a tooth.

"If you do not cooperate. I will kill you where you stand." Teal'c said.

"Don't you've realized what you have done. The Russians already suspect that the American's have been compromised by the Goa'uld. As far as they know, you've helped me escape. You've done more to convince them than I ever could." Kinsey said laughing at them.

"I am so sorely tempted to shoot him." Ford said placing a hand on his working revolver.

"Wait." Daniel said turning him away. "We need to learn about where the Al'kesh is and maybe we can convince the Russians to back down seeing as we have him up here, maybe."

Down in the SGC, the room was abuzz with activity. Jack walked into the room startling everyone with bad news.

"Listen up people. I just got word. The Russians have gone to a their full military state of preparedness. As of this moment, we are at Def-Con 1."

Jack left quickly as the alarm sounded telling everyone on the base that they went to Def-Con 1. Colonel Chekov covered his face with a hand as he leaned over thinking.

Carter was really worried as she looked down at K-9.

"You are all fools. The Russians will no doubt believe that you rescued me in an attempt to hide evidence of infiltration by the Goa'uld. You have no choice but to return me, immediately."

Daniel and Ford turned back around with a look that they both thought something was up.

"Why does he want to go back, like it's very important he is there?" Ford muttered.

"I don't know. That's something I haven't figured out. Why would you want to go back if you're trying to start a nuclear war?"

Kinsey said nothing as he looked away.

"He has a way out." the commander of the ship said.

"He knows someone on the inside. Someone who can protect him." Daniel realized.

"Exactly! There's no Goa'uld in our government, but the Russians probably have one in theirs." Ford said. Kinsey looked up suddenly. "It can't be the President, but someone just as high."

"General Kiselev! No wonder it was impossible for me to see him. I might have found him out." Daniel exclaimed.

Kinsey said nothing and looked at them with a poker face.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine. We'll continue this later. Have him escorted to the brig. You're not doing it Major." the commander said as he gestured two guards to take Kinsey away.

Teal'c lowered the zat gun as Kinsey left the bridge.

"Good work Daniel, now all we have to do is convince the Russians that they have a Goa'uld in their military." Ford said pulling his gun.

"What are you doing Major Carter?"

"Once I know for sure Kinsey is in the brig, I'll put it away. Until then, I know….the strength that comes with being a host, or in my case a partner. He might try and make a break for it. When he does, I'm going to kill him. Justifiable then." he said giving the gun a twirl before pointing it at the ceiling.

"Indeed." Teal'c said keeping his zat ready.

"All our navel forces have been deployed and we have some pretty big birds in the air right now." Jack said as he and Colonel Chekov walked down through the corridors. "Radio chatter suggest that both your people and the Chinese have alerted their missile regiments."

"They're posturing. Kiselev knows that even if he launches a effective first strike against your land based forces, your sea bases missile systems are already in position to retaliate with extreme retribution." Chekov said hoping that would be the case making everyone back down.

"Yeah, that's only if he doesn't completely loose his mind. And I'm not discounting that possibility." Jack said glaring at him.

"As acting Commander and Chief of the Russian Armed Forces, President Milhailov is our only hope of reeling him in." Chekov said strongly.

"But we can't get through to him! He's not even talking calls from the White House anymore!"

"He is now convinced that the Goa'uld control the American Administration!"

Jack sighed as they kept walking.

"Look, I know a few people on his personal staff."

Jack stopped and turned to him as Chekov made gestures with his hands as he talked.

"I may be able to get a direct line, but if we do make contact, we will only have a few minutes to convince him that General Kiselev has been mislead by the Goa'uld! Now, right now, I don't see how we are going to do that."

Jack didn't know what to say or do, so he walked away with the Colonel following.

Up in space, the cloaked Al'kesh was moving closer to the Prometheus as it followed them from behind.

"We are in position." the Goa'uld infested Jennings said into the com link. He was flying the ship.

"Have they detected our presence?" another Goa'uld voice said through the line.

"No."

"Very well. Destroy the ship."

"They have superior shields. If we do not succeed with the first salvo, we will be at a disadvantage."

"So long as he remains in their hands, he is a liability. We have no choice."

"Understood."

Behind the Prometheus, the Al'kesh decloaked and made a pass at them firing several blast into the back and side of the ship. Inside the ship, the corridor that the guards were taking to put Kinsey away, exploded with showers of sparks. On the bridge, several panels in the ceiling sparked.

"What the hell was that?" the commander said from his chair.

"We are under attack! What do you think?!" Ford said moving from a burning panel as a airmen rushed up to put the fire out. He pointed out the window. "Look, there's the ship!"

"Battle stations!" the commander yelled.

Down in the corridor, Kinsey shoved one guard into the wall as the other fell to the ground. He grabbed the nine from the disorientated guard he slammed into and shot him in the chest three times. As the other guard got up pulling his gun, he was instantly shot as well.

"Shields up!"

"Shields are down forty percent! We've lost starboard engines!" she said.

"Transfer power to port engines. Give me evasive maneuvers!" the commander yelled. "Bring all weapon batteries online!"

"Bridge, this is Sergeant Larson." a weak voice said through the com.

"Go ahead." the commander said.

"The prisoner has escaped."

"Not for long." Ford said rushing out with Teal'c and Daniel on his heels. "See, I told you people!"

"He will be headed for the ring room." Teal'c yelled.

"Right. Good call Teal'c!"

"Please tell me you have something." Jack said with a begging hint in his voice as he entered the Carter's lab.

Only the Colonel was there though along with K-9. Papers were strewn all about the table she worked on, a lot of them.

"Yes sir. I think I do." she said getting out of her chair. "I've been going over everything we know about General Kiselev, and I found this."

She handed over a folder with a picture in it and some info.

"Colonel Ruslan Chernovshev, he was Kivelev's Chief of Staff, his right hand man. Three years ago, he was involved in a plot to sell a captured symbiont to the Trust, then operating in the rogue N.I.D."

They both just kept looking at her waiting for the point.

"That means that the Trust had a direct connection to Kiselev. They didn't need Kinsey. He was just a pretext to justify this confrontation by making them think that we had been compromised." she said semi excited.

"If Kiselev had access to the Trust, he might have been compromised as well." Chekov stated.

"Exactly." she said pointing at him then picking a photo up and handing it over. "This is a picture of General Kiselev taken three years ago."

The picture showed a late forties to early fifties aged man in a Russian General uniform. He had big glasses on and short hair like Jack.

"And this, was taken less than three weeks ago during a speech at the General Staff Academy." she said handing a different photo over.

It was the same man, same uniform, but no glasses, a hat on, and looking much older. He was reading something at the podium.

"Notice the difference?"

"Glasses?" Jack said after a few glances.

"May I see that?"

Jack handed the photo's to Chekov.

"We know that symbionts have healing powers. They can cure the human body of any number of physical shortcomings. Including eyesight. The symbiont that Ford once had made it possible for him to have children again."

"Impressive." Chekov said.

"That's it though?" Jack asked. "Did it occur to you that he might be wearing contacts?"

"Sir, it's not a lot to go on, but it's all I've got." she said trying not to sound put down.

"What about laser surgery?"

"Sir…"

"No, wait. Colonel Carter is right. General Kiselev suffered from glaucoma. His vision was extremely poor. There is no possibility that he could have read from a prepared statement without his glasses." Chekov said seeing she had figured out what no one else noticed.

"That means he has a Goa'uld. I think he has been all along." she stated.

"Excellent work Carter. Let's hope it's enough to save our asses." he said patting her on the arm and leaving with Chekov.

Ford walked, at a fast pace through the corridors as the other two started catching up.

"Wait Ford, we…" Daniel said when several bullets hit Ford. He dropped back against the wall as a couple more hit him and Kinsey ran off.

"That son of a bitch! He actually hit me!" Ford said grabbing the side of his head which was bleeding.

He got off the wall running again, much faster and screamed Kinsey's name. Slipping through a closing doorway quickly he found Kinsey moving into the ring transport. Kinsey wasn't quick enough to pull his gun up as Ford quickly hammered off his revolver. The rings came down taking him away as he fired.

"Dammit!!!"

Daniel and Teal'c entered the room seeing Ford toss his gun aside, in anger as he grabbed the com on the wall. There was blood on the floor, not much but enough to tell Kinsey did get hit, possibly several times.

"Bridge, this is Major Carter! Kinsey just beamed off the ship! Blow that damned Al'kesh straight to hell! That's an order!"

"You aren't the senior…"

"Daniel, Kinsey and the Trust know to much. They get away, they'll come back with a fleet of ships. Kinsey knows the Ancient weapon doesn't work." Ford said pushing past them on his way to the bridge.

"Did you kill him Major Carter?"

"I hope so, but I don't know. The rings came down as I fired. I do know I hit him more than once."

"You're still bleeding."

"I've noticed Daniel. I haven't had time to wipe it off and it should quit soon anyway." he said walking away quickly after retrieving his gun. He still never wiped it off as he walked to the bridge.

"We've almost got it sir. Standby." Walter said as he worked on a computer in the room where everything was still taking place.

Jack and the Russian Colonel were seated near a mike that was suppose to be allowing them to talk to the President of Russia. Walter and a few others were making the contact possible through a secure line. Jack pointed at Chekov thinking something.

"How do we know that Mikhailov hasn't been taken?"

"We don't. But at this point, we have nothing to lose." Chekov said shrugging.

"Right."

"We've got it sir. You're on." Walter said.

"Mr. President, can you hear me?"

"Colonel Chekov. This is highly irregular." the Russian President said over the line.

"Yes sir, but these are highly unusual circumstances."

"Agreed. Is General O'Neill there with you?"

"I'm here Mr. President."

"It's good to speak with you again, though at the moment, I cannot trust anything you say."

"Yeah, about that. It's true there has been a Goa'uld infiltration, but it's not on our side." Jack said pausing. "It's on yours."

There was a long pause and Chekov looked between the mike and Jack thinking the President might have hung up.

"What is it exactly that you are saying?" came through the line.

"Let me put it to you this way sir. The last time you saw General Kiselev, was he wearing his glasses?"

"Shields are holding sir. Forty percent and steady." the lady said as the ship rocked under another attack. The three came back onto the bridge as sparks flew from a few areas.

"I thought I ordered the destruction of that ship." Ford said glaring at the commander.

"Your personal vendetta…"

"I'm thinking about the planet! Not seeing him dead to justify my problems!"

"You don't have the authority…"

"I'm the third ranking officer for the SGC, unofficially. Kinsey knows that the Ancient weapon doesn't work at all because of no power! If he gets away and tells the rest of the Goa'uld…"

"You've made your point Major. Lieutenant fire all batteries!"

Over on the Al'kesh, Jennings was at the helm and turned hearing the ring transporter being used. Kinsey was leaning against the wall holding a gun still. He had blood coming from a gun shot wound to his lower left side, right upper leg, left arm and wrist.

"I'm pleased you were able to use your diversion to free yourself. Unfortunately, your host didn't do as well." Jennings said seeing the bleeding man.

"You think I'm a fool. You tried to destroy the ship, because you thought I would tell them information about you." Kinsey said shooting him in the chest several times as they guy started to talk.

He walked over and took the hand device off Jennings. As he did, the ship shook from impacts. Moments later the other three Goa'uld infested people came out wondering what was going on. But Kinsey wasn't there.

Carter looked back from the fax machine she was working as Chekov and Jack continued talking to the Russian President. She felt the object in her pocket again hoping it didn't have to be used.

"We are sending you the relevant documents now Mr. President. It shows proof of General Kiselev's prior relationship with the Trust. I have a list of General's that should support you if you decided to go against General Kiselev." Chekov said.

"I'm not sure what to make of all of this."

"Well,….you could start by trusting us." Jack said.

"And if you have been compromised by the Goa'uld, I would be standing down my forces with the Americans in position to launch an immediate attack."

"Sir, we both know that neither side can right out win with a first strike. That's the point. The Goa'uld don't want a winner. They want us to destroy each other."

"Why?"

"Their goal is to get their hands on the Ancient weapon in Antarctica." Chekov said.

"Sir, N.P.I.C. is reporting visuals from Russian missile site 537. Silo doors are open. Evidence of a fire fight on the ground." Walter said turning to them as he held a radio head set.

"Oh, my god." Chekov said shaking his head. "Kiselev is trying to launch without authorization."

"Mr. President, you are about to loose control of your own forces. You have to do something about it, right now." Jack stated. All they heard was static.

"What happened?" he said turning to his men.

"We lost the connection." Walter said.

"Damn." Jack muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, the Al'kesh is no longer making evasive maneuvers. We have a clear shot." the lady said as the other ship took three hits.

"Hold your fire. Stand by. I want…"

"Blow it up. Right now it doesn't matter if they are all dead or if the ship can't move. We can't risk them sending a message to anyone." Ford said.

"Agreed." the commander said.

"They're powering weapons." she said suddenly.

"Take them out!" the commander said.

The Al'kesh came flying toward them as the Prometheus sent a full barrage at them. It never had a chance as its shields were overwhelmed. It exploded into space dust under the rest of the impacts. Everyone shielded their eyes as a blinding flash was seen and the force of the explosion shook the ship.

"Target destroyed."

"Yes! Finally!" Ford said yelling a little too loud. "I will put in my report that the crew did an excellent job and receive commendations."

"Glad to hear it Major. Lieutenant, set a course back to Earth. Let's take this bird home. Major, I suggest you head to the infirmary or at least to the head."

"What for?"

"Unless you're still bleeding, which doesn't look to be the case, you should get cleaned up instead of dripping it on the floor."

Everyone at the SGC was doing there jobs the best they could. But it was starting to get to everyone knowing what was happening outside and not being able to stop it. Also they were not completely sure of what was completely going on as of yet. Jack just stayed sitting in his chair waiting. Chekov stood watching and waiting. Jack suddenly stood up and looked at his watch.

"Get me Washington." Jack ordered. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"General! Wait!" Chekov said loudly as he walked over.

"We are out of time Colonel."

"Please wait." Chekov said almost pleading.

Walter and Carter turned back to the computer as new information came in.

"Sir, N.P.I.C. is reporting new visuals at 537. The silo doors are closing." Walter said smiling.

"Russian bombers are turning around and returning to base." Carter said listening in on the line in her ear. "They are standing down."

Chekov sighed with relief as he left the room. Many other people sighed as well. Jack didn't really look it, but inside he was ready to scream for joy that the world just averted total destruction again. If he could contact the Goa'uld by phone, he'd yell, "In your face!!"

The Prometheus landed back in its bay, but beamed the SG-1 team back home first. A couple of hours later.

"We just barely managed to avert going to war while you three were joy riding in the Prometheus."

"Joy riding Jack? The ship was taking a pounding. My hair almost caught fire." Daniel said. "And Russia was not any fun."

"I did try to warn you that you were a bit close Daniel." Ford said from his seat at the briefing table. "I know I got singed as well."

"I'm just glad to be back home."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Avert a war. World War Three almost happened, all because the Goa'uld got into politics. Sad. No wonder they have a dictatorship rule, cuts out the middle man." Ford said shaking his head.

"Very." Jack said agreeing. "If it wasn't for Carter here, this base might be the only thing left of America, if that."

"Sorry to tell you this, but Russia has two nukes aimed at this place. Found that out while checking on things down here, while I was on the ship. Before Daniel beamed up." Ford said.

"How did you know? Or were you guessing when you gave me this?" Carter said pulling the small box out.

"Guessing mostly." he said glancing at it. "Rather be safe than sorry."

"Is that a locator beacon?" Jack said taking it off the table.

"Yeah. I have one, or had one." Daniel said. "When I was in Russia."

"You were going to beam her out of here if the war started? What about me?" Jack asked looking offended. Whether he really was, Ford couldn't tell at the moment. No one could.

"I wasn't sure Jack and prayed that there would be no world war. Mostly, if it started to happen, K-9 was to park beside you and you'd both come up together. If not, just him if he couldn't get to you or he'd beam up with Sam if she was somehow incapacitated or so busy not to push the button herself. I wasn't taking any chances. Sorry."

"Hmm. Okay then. Oh, I heard that you tried to take command of the ship."

"He had a valid point Jack." Daniel said remembering the scene.

"Indeed. Kinsey did in fact know that the Ancient weapon was not functional." Teal'c said.

"Kinsey's dead. That's what's important here along with those Trust that were on board. I know I got to shoot him though and I hit him a couple of times. Five actually seeing as two of my bullets were found in the bulkhead." Ford said sitting back and placing his hands behind his head. "But it's finally over. I can relax and not worry about anyone coming after me or Sam, or anyone else."

"Or the rest of you." he said a few moments later.

"Now that's the second best news I've heard all day. Let's go eat people. The Major is BBQ for us. My house." Jack said quickly as he instantly ran off before anyone could say anything.

"What? Wait! Come back here! I didn't agree to that. I have plans!" he yelled.

The other three laughed lightly, at him, as they got up giving him compliments and asking he do it.

"All right, fine. You guys all win." Ford said throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll cook. I'll cook."

The CITIZEN JOE episode never happened in this universe. For those who don't know what I mean, the episode that involved a barber seeing the last seven years of the SGC and Jack seeing the barber work for seven years. As fun as the episode really was, it didn't have a purpose for this story in my opinion.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

EPISODE--------RECKONING PART ONE

Out in deep space, a large space station where the System Lords got together to talk, was spinning slowly as they listened to a messenger from Ba'al. A yellowish nebula was in the background as a Hal'tak flew to the station.

"The System Lords are no longer. You have become a meaningless collation that cannot resist my master, Lord Ba'al." the young black male Goa'uld Selkhet stated as he stood in front of Lord Yu and two other Goa'ulds.

Two Jaffa's stood in the back. The Ba'al messenger's outfit suggested a India type background with a cross from of an Arabian dress.

"Your master has no honor. The System Lords have not weakened in their resolve." Lord Yu's aide stated after talking to Yu for a moment as he leaned over to whisper to him a moment ago.

"The Jaffa are weak willed and fallible. Is it any wonder that they have begun to doubt their faith in their gods? So many Goa'uld have fallen." Selkhet stated.

"Ba'al was wise to send a representative." Yu's aide stated.

"I would have killed him with my own hands!" Yu stated shaking his fist in the air.

"Despite your ill will, Ba'al wishes to send a most generous offer. In exchange for your surrender, Ba'al will allow you to keep your armies, and continue to administrate your territories, under his authority. You will be allowed to live, so long as you bow before him as supreme commander of the Goa'uld domain. Refusal to accept the terms of this offer, will result in the resumption of hostilities, and your ultimate death."

A Jaffa that came with the Selkhet walked up and whispered in his ear.

"Bring her." he said upset.

The Jaffa left.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yu asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Selkhet stated as he moved aside.

Two Kull warriors walked into the room with Samantha Carter. She was in a black SGC uniform, weapons and equipment missing though.

"Major Samantha Carter." Selkhet said.

"Actually, I'm a Colonel now." she said smiling lightly. The Kull warriors stayed behind her and shoved her to her knees.

"Her cargo ship was detected by my sentries when it violated the proximity zone of this station. I am well aware of your past relationship with SG-1 and the Tauri." Selkhet stated as Yu got up and walked over. "You would have me believe that her appearance is a sudden coincidence?"

"What are you doing here? Where is your vaunted protector, this Ford Primus? Or is it Ford Carter? Information about the subject of you being married is unconfirmed."

"He is Ford Carter, now." Carter stated. Yu looked sharply at Selkhet who looked at the Kull warriors and his Jaffa behind him.

"There was no one else in the cargo ship." the Jaffa stated. "We searched it thoroughly."

"He didn't come here." Carter spat as there was the sound of metal scrapping.

Yu suddenly jerked then fell over dead as he slid off a metal blade that was thrust through his abdomen. She got up showing her hand was not a hand, but a large metal two sided blade dripping with blood. Everyone was startled and shocked. Out in space, the Replicator ship drew within kilometers of the station as she easily killed everyone with out any trouble.

Ford and Carter were presently getting ready for work. Ford was getting the coffee ready as Carter was still getting finished dressing.

"Are you alright?" he asked handing her, her cup of coffee as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" she asked taking it from him confused at his stare.

"You look….a little green. Been looking like that the last couple of days."

"I've been feeling a little nauseated the last couple of days when I wake up."

His eyes popped open wide.

"How late are you?" he asked slowly with a growing smile. "You know, the monthly thing. I know we have been trying a lot more lately."  
"Not as late as the week we had our honeymoon." she said smiling at the memories.

"We did have some fun didn't we. And little sleep." he said hiding a smile behind his cup.

"Still do. I'm fine though and I bought one of those E.P.T. testers the other day and it came up negative." she said. "We've got to get to work."

"Bummer. So many other things started entering my mind." he said with a seductive voice at the last words. "Other than going back to bed."

"I could tell. We stay any longer and we will be more than late for work." she said grabbing her keys.

At work, Bra'tak showed up telling them of a plan the Jaffa rebellion had in mind. Jack was about to send SG-1, but they got a call, from the Alpha site. They were about to dial out and go to the captured Goa'uld mothership when the gate activated.

Everything was going on normally at the Alpha site. No problems had cropped up since the incident with the Replica Carter. Standard operations were going on as usual. The Colonel in charge was filling out a form when the alarms went off suddenly.

"What's going on airman?!" he said running into the control room.

"A unknown ship dropped out of hyperspace sir. It dropped out just a few kilometers above the atmosphere and is currently out of control. ETA till it hits the ground is two minutes."

"Where at?"

"Best guess from computer scans say several miles from here sir. Just on the other side of the mountain."

"Get a F-302 in the air and contact the SGC."

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter said.

"Close the Iris." Jack said coming up the stairs.

"Already done Colonel." Walter said.

"Good work Sergeant. Any IDC yet?" he said as SG-1 walked up behind him. Bra'tak was with them.

"Coming up now. It's the Alpha site sir."

"Wonder what they want?" Carter said.

"Don't know Colonel."

"Open the Iris Walter." Jack said as he started down the stairs past them.

"Yes sir."

They followed Jack down as the Iris opened.

"It's a radio message only sir." Walter called down as they stopped at the ramp.

"Oy!" Jack said as he tossed his hands in the air and walked back up into the Control room. "Why did you wait till I got down there?"

"Sorry sir, they just radioed in. Here's Colonel Summer's sir."

"Colonel?"

"General." a voice said through the speaker. "We just monitored a ship exit hyperspace right above the atmosphere. Whoever it was crashed over a kilometer away from here. Right at the moment I have a F-302 heading over to see if there is any survivors and who it is. We may have been compromised. One of the airman scanning it before it crashed thinks it might have had Replicator technology. But she's not sure."

"Wonderful." Jack said rubbing his face. "We'll keep the door open Colonel. Start the evacuation. Until we know who it is, you are to stay there for the moment and keep us advised until we know who it is."

"Yes sir."

"General O'Neill, we must go now if this plan is to work." Bra'tak stated.

"Damn. Alright, Colonel Summer, we need to dial out for an important mission. Give us five minutes then call back."

"Yes sir. Until then we will be getting ready." the Colonel said. The gate shut down moments later.

"Okay, you all…..damn!" he said running his hands through his hair, little though it was. "Major, you're going to have to stay here and go to the Alpha site if things turn bad. The rest of you go."

"I….alright Jack." Ford said shaking his head. "Be careful Sam. That goes for all of you. Keep a close eye on her."

"We will." they said.

She smiled and held his hand a moment before going down with the others. They left through the gate moments later and then the Alpha site called minutes later.

"Oh man." Ford muttered after they left.

"They'll be fine Major. We both helped train them to deal with most situations." Jack said. "Though most of what you done was combat training."

"Yeah, still eats away at me to not be there with them."

"You've got to trust them. Trust her." Jack said rubbing his shoulder. "Like I do."

Over the next half hour, people and supplies came through being taken away quickly as they needed room for some of the bigger items. Though outside the Alpha site, the survivor had made it away from the crash and made it to the base. Five minutes after the crash, the F-302 never found anything except a completely destroyed ship with little of anything remaining and no one around. People were sent out to see what they could find just in case. They never came across the survivor as he slid down the mountain and walked up to the hanger bay door. He had on a pair of boots, slightly melted, black jean pants with some burnt area's and rips, and a white button up shirt with the same damage as the pants. Blood was on them in several places, mostly around the damaged sections of the clothes and a few places on his face and hair. Knocking on the hanger door loudly he waited looking around.

"Colonel, there is someone knocking on the hanger door." a airman said bewildered as he listened to another airman who was monitoring the hanger area.

"What? Bring them up on the monitor." he said walking over and looking down at the screen. What he saw shocked him. "You've got to be kidding. How much time have we got left on the gate?"

"Four minutes till it shuts down sir."

"Send some men out and keep him there until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir." the airman said calling for security.

"General?"

"Yes Colonel. We are still here receiving everyone. What's up?" Jack said as he watched from the control room with Ford.

He had him still ready to leave in case help was suddenly needed. Both of them felt something was wrong.

"A….there was a survivor sir. And they are uninjured." the Colonel said with a strange tone to his voice.

"And?" Jack said crossing his arms.

"He's outside being watched by several armed men sir. He walked up and knocked on the hanger door…"

"Spit it out Colonel!" Jack said leaning onto the computer and yelling into the mike.

"Is Major Ford Carter there on the base sir?"

Several people just naturally looked at him. Ford patted himself to make sure as well.

"I seem to be here. Unfortunately." he muttered.

"Yeah, he's here." Jack stated. "Why?"

"He's also standing outside the base sir."

Jack stood up quickly as though he was shocked.

"Say that again Colonel?" Jack said.

"We all heard what he said Jack. Describe what he looks like Colonel." Ford said pushing Jack out of the way as he grabbed the mike. "Better yet, can you send a direct line feed from the camera outside?"

"One moment while I ask Major."

"The gate will shut down in two minutes sir." Walter said looking at the time.

"There's not enough time left to get it done. If it helps any Major, I'd swear it's you."

"Permission to go there Brigadier?" Ford said turning to him quickly.

Jack closed his eyes slowly and bit his lip.

"You know, you do that on purpose. Colonel, I am sending the Major to investigate this." Jack said grabbing the mike.

"Understood General. Should I leave him outside or bring him in?"

"Outside. He's not a Replicator is he?"

"He's bloody sir, so I serious doubt it and from what we know about Replicators, they never act this way."

"If he was one Jack, he'd already have taken over the base. He must be from the future." Ford stated. "I'd come to the past to fix things. Hell, already did once."

"That does make more sense, I guess. Go Major."

Ford was pacing back and forth as the four soldiers outside stayed several feet away with their weapons trained on him. He had his arms crossed and head down. Two of the guards had thirty millimeter machine guns while the other two had assault shotguns with explosive ammo. Well, that's what they told him when they came out and told him to back off and wait. He said no problem and backed away. That was ten minutes ago. Looking up he heard five more people approaching and smiled as they came outside.

"Stay here, all of you." Ford said holding a hand out for them to stop.

Ford walked over slowly looking the other one over.

"About time you showed up." the other Ford said dropping his arms and putting his hands into the barely existing pants pockets. No attack stance, no defensive stance. Just standing there causally.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Almost can't believe I was this aggressive to others."

Ford raised an eyebrow as the other one smiled.

"Two words should clear things up. Time travel. Here, check this out if you don't believe me." he said handing over part of the bloody shirt he tore off.

"Oh man!" Ford said slapping himself on the forehead. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"

The other Ford gave him that, do I look like I need to answer that look.

"Right. Dumb question. I wouldn't come if it wasn't important. Good thing Jack isn't here to criticize me for saying what I said moments ago."

"We need to talk, in private, with no one around, not even Sam. Only you can hear this. No camera's, no listening devices, nothing. You know how sensitive this sort of information is." he said pointing a finger and then waving his hand.

"Damn it. Sam isn't here anyway." Ford said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took the bloody piece with him as he walked away. "Stay here."

"Not a problem. Nice weather to just look at considering the scenery."

"Who is he Major." the Colonel of the base asked.

"Well, he says he's me. From the future. You can check this out to confirm it, so he says." Ford said handing over the dried but bloodied piece of shirt.

"I'll take it and have it sent through the gate back to the SGC with everything else. Until it is proven that he is…..you…and from the future. He isn't coming on this base."

"He's what?"

"That's what the Major told me sir. It's him, just from the future. I sent a blood stained part of his shirt back for analysis as he requested."

"Yeah." Jack said thinking.

"Anything else General?"

"For the moment, you'll keeping sending the important stuff through. Until we find out what this is about."

"Understood General."

Ten minutes later, the doctor called up telling Jack that it was Ford's blood.

Ten minutes later Ford lead the other Ford into a room. The other Ford, who still hadn't had a change of clothes, mostly because he said forget about it, looked around the room and smiled shaking his head.

"What?" Major Ford asked as he walked over disconnecting the camera.

"This is the same room that…we never did name her. Well I thought of her as Replica Carter, but anyway, this was the room she was in."

"You're right. Must not be from very far in the future then." the Major said sitting in a chair at the side of the table.

"Not really. A lot closer than you think." the other Ford said sitting down.

"Look guys, I'll let you know what I can if I can later. Just give us…what?" the Major said gesturing at his other self.

"Ten, fifteen minutes top."

"Are you sure Major Carter?"

"I'm sure I can….take myself airman, if I have to. Besides, I have weapons."

They left and Ford locked the door just in case before sitting down again.

"So, what is it that's going to happen? I'm guessing it's not to bad seeing as you don't look upset or anything."

"Not really. Um….help me out here first. What's the current mission you're going to go on?"

"Wouldn't you know?"

"Well, I don't know if I got the date right or not. Ship problems and such."

Major Ford tapped his fingers on the table and leaned forward as he scooted closer.

"Okay, Master Bra'tak asked us to help with a rebel Jaffa attack on a few ships or one ship…."

"Okay. It's coming back now." he said motioning the Major to move closer. "Okay, here's what…

Major Ford moved forward when suddenly his head hurt and he was standing in a dark room with a blue light above him. He spun around seeing the other version of him standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Sam would have figured it out quicker, but then she has been through this. This should help."

His outfit changed and it looked like the outfit that Replica Carter had on.

"You're a Replicator." Ford said stepping back into a defensive stance. "The airman was right. She did detect you."

"A keen grasp of the obvious. Here we can talk for quite some time with only seconds passing in the real world." he said changing clothes to a three piece blue suit. "I always liked this suit."

"Are you here as the front for the invasion or for the same reason she was but to…why are you here?"

"Unlike Fifth who only gave her part of Samantha Carter's memories, I have all of them up to the point where you were let go and pushed through the gate sending you home. Glad to see you made it. Got some interesting memories after being sent back to. Things have been interesting, including this mornings memory. Almost thought you were a father finally huh?"

Ford stood there silently. Didn't matter what the other version of him said, his mind was being probed anyway. He could feel it and couldn't seem to stop it very well.

"Fine. I'll just talk then. Amazing how much you two still go at it almost every night. I'm rather envious myself. Though considering how long it has been for her, since breaking off the marriage plans with that ass Jonas, she must be making up for lost…."

"Okay, okay! No need to narrate a story about the obvious!" Ford said waving his hands. "Glad she's not here to hear this, much less anyone else!"

"Right. Anyway, onto business. As you are probably aware, the Replica Carter learned everything she could from Fifth, including what betrayal was. I….we are the exact opposite of that and when she made me, well I understood how she felt and what she wanted to do. I also love her like you love the real Samantha Carter…….and that is why I am here. I don't want what she wants to do, to happen. Seeing as you can actually have children and I can't. Or at least not the way I wish."

"What does she want?" he asked slowly.

"To do what Replicators have always been doing. I understand it and…also wish the same due to programming, I've slightly broken. What I know and want contradicts what my program wants though."

"She gave us the same line."

"Yeah. Look, when those…the bugs are made, they also serve as our eyes and ears, and like moving data blocks. The more out there, the more information we get. That's one of the reasons I feel like making some of them, but I'm not. I came here because I don't want to see Earth destroyed, countless worlds ravaged and wasted just to build more robots to build more robots. There's no purpose and you know it. It's not logical and there are other ways to get info without causing trouble. It's just a stupid endless program loop that went wrong and hasn't been fixed…oh no." he was saying as he just stood there with his arms crossed, until when he put them down and looked up.

"What?"

"A airman's walking in."

"You're hacking the Alpha site computers." he said shaking his head.

"No. Their outside the door and…"

Ford grabbed his head but didn't cry out in pain as he sat back. A Lieutenant entered the room and saw the other Ford with his hand on his forehead, not in it and yelled for security as the other Ford sat back holding his hands on his lap. Several guards came in pointing a variety of weapons at him.

"Major, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Put the weapons down guys." Ford said shaking his head as the pain subsided. "He was trying to show me some….powers you could call it that Ancients can do, but I'm not ready. I'm fine, just a small headache."

"We still need to talk." the other Ford said.

"I know. Just stay outside guys. I can't do any Ancient things, yet, so he's just going to tell me things."

"Alright Major. You're sure everything will be fine?"

"Yes airmen. I'll call if I need anything."

They left closing the door.

"Okay, so why are you here?" he said rubbing his head. "God that was weird. Don't do that again."

"Right. Anyway, my Carter is stuck between the core program to go forth and take over planets, technology, that sort of thing and Replicate while wanting to take over Earth in revenge for what you did to Fifth that he did to her while also not wanting to do that. Mostly though, she's just about hell bent on galactic conquest. I tried to talk her out of it, and then agreed to go along until I was able to break away and leave."

"What's your part in this?" Major Ford asked.

"I don't have one. I want nothing but my program changed if possible, if not…commit suicide. What I want and what I am suppose to do contradict my programming. You know, like that Doctor Who episode where that robot was made to serve and help man kind, but other people messed with him making him kill, going against his programming." Replica Ford said pointing at the real Ford.

"Yeah. I remember that one really well. People like that shouldn't be around technology." Ford said agreeing.

"Hey, they ever put him back on TV? I really miss the old Doc."

"Not yet, despite the promise of paying to have him put back….anyway, why are you so different and more….." Major Carter asked.

"Human? She downloaded everything from Fifths head. Everything, and I have it all, plus everything you know that she got from you. How….what's a better way…" he said looking down in his lap as he tapped his finger against his chin in thought just like the real Ford sometimes did. It was strange to watch. "I know, the first Replicators you saw, when you went to find out about the time device, those were the first versions of human form. Get it?"

"Like a computer program such as AOL that gets updated every so often." Ford said.

"Exactly. Those were version 1.0 as it were. Fifth was version 2.0 and Carter was version more like 2.5 or something like that. Somewhat human, but more a program. Me, I'm 3.0. The latest and most human. Almost an exact copy down to mannerism and such. You can do things I wish I could do. I miss actually eating the most. Chocolate actually. You can probably guess the second thing I miss. We tried but it…"

"Enough, please. To much info."

"Yeah, well, it's certainly not helping matters. We need to get to the SGC, and fast. We got to stop my Carter before it's too late. What she wants to do, will destroy this galaxy. I don't want that."

"Alright. But tell me more of what's going on."

After stepping through the gate, they got to the ring transporter and beamed up to the ship. Bra'tak went to the bridge as the other's looked around and got ready for the mission. Daniel and Carter were both in black SGC off world uniforms, but the vest version. Teal'c was in the Jaffa armor, lower part only and a green vest like shirt. It looked like chain mail by design, but it was just a shirt.

"I really wish Ford was here." Carter stated as they walked toward the bridge after their quick look around.

"He would be a great help if things go wrong." Daniel stated.

"Indeed."

"I serious hope that their isn't any Replicator at the Alpha site. We haven't even got the Beta site finished." Carter stated.

"True. Jack said the other day it would possibly be another couple of months of work." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Ford and I found a nice planet with no evidence of any Goa'uld activity ever being there." she said looking at her watch. "Hey, weren't the rebel Jaffa suppose to meet us here already."

"They are late." Teal'c stated as they came onto the bridge of the Goa'uld mothership that the Jaffa rebellion owned.

"Or, they are not coming." Daniel stated as he and Carter walked up in front of the control system. Bra'tak was working on it as Teal'c stood next to him.

"Were that the case, Raknor would have sent word." Teal'c stated.

"Unless he were unable to do so." Bra'tak said looking worried.

"Maybe we should reconsider the mission then." Carter said.

"This is not a SGC mission. Reconsidering is not an option." Teal'c stated.

"Ah, look, I know the timing of these first few attacks are crucial, but…" Daniel said leaning on the console worried as well.

"And we are just here as observers, among other things, but right now, I'm observing the fact that if we attempt to take on one of Amaterasus's motherships," Carter said pointing something out. "Without proper backup, you'll get yourself killed."

"Us too." Daniel said.

"Many such attacks have been coordinated simultaneously across the galaxy, each one designed to create a strategic weakness in the forces of the System Lords." Bra'tak said looking up from the console.

"And if even one fails, I know…." Daniel said understanding but trying to make a point of his.

"The rebel Jaffa have gone to great lengths to procure the security codes that are currently being used by the System Lords." Teal'c stated. "If all goes according to plan, they will believe we are allies and lower their shields."

"If all goes according to plan." Daniel said waving hand.

"Once they have lowered the shields, the Jaffa on board this vessel should be enough to overwhelm any initial resistance." Teal'c said.

"We have allies in the ranks of Amaterasus's Jaffa, who will also help facilitate our attacks. Once the others realize the death of their false god, they will see the truth and join our ranks." Bra'tak said.

"Isn't the fact that we haven't heard from Raknor a bad sign?" Carter asked.

They looked at each other as the ship beeped at them suddenly.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"The ships sensors have detected a vessel closing in on our position." Bra'tak stated as he looked at the screen. "Hal'tak class."

"Raknor?" Daniel asked.

"Unlikely." Teal'c said. "Raknor would have hailed long before his approach."

"Then it has to be Amaterasu. Shouldn't we get out of here?" Carter asked quickly.

Teal'c shifted his feet as Bra'tak looked at him.

"Teal'c, the odds are not in our favor." Daniel stated.

"They rarely ever are Daniel Jackson."

"Be considerably higher if Ford was here." Carter said.

"Yep." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"I am hailing them and transmitting the security codes." Bra'tak said as the computer beeped at his touch.

The ship shook suddenly making them grab the console.

"They have fired on us. Shields down 60." Bra'tak stated as another hit struck the ship.

"How is that possible?" Teal'c asked surprised.

"What the hell did they hit us with?!" Carter exclaimed.

Teal'c walked past them and touched the two blue domes the size of his hands on another console in front of Bra'tack's.

"I am returning fire."

After firing a few shots.

"Our weapons are ineffective."

The ship shook again under another hit.

"The shields are gone." Bra'tak said.

"Now can we get out of here?" Carter asked.

"Navigational controls are not responding." Bra'tak said as the ship shook under another hit. "We must evacuate."

"Glider bay?" Daniel suggested.

"We can use the rings to transport to the surface and leave through the Stargate." Teal'c said walking off the bridge with the others following quickly.

As they walked through the ship and down corridors, the ship wasn't shot at again and nothing looked damaged. No fires or smoke either. Teal'c stopped and raised a fist signaling them to stop as well as he heard something. They all listened and watched as a door several dozen feet away opened. The bug like Replicators came pouring in.

"That's not good." Daniel quickly stated.

"This way." Teal'c said walking back the way they came quickly.

Seeing as Carter and Daniel were the only ones with effective weapons, they covered them from behind. Teal'c and Bra'tak walked through a small doorway as Daniel and Carter stood just inside it pointing their PC-90s. They opened fire as the Replicators came around the corner. For a few moments, they were keeping them back, then suddenly Daniel vanished as he was beamed away.

"Daniel!!" Carter yelled.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c said waving her to follow.

She walked away quickly with them knowing there was nothing she could do.

Back at the SGC, it was near the middle of the day. Sun shining brightly and no clouds in the sky. Inside the mountain, Jack was frustrated at not being off planet with his former team, not really knowing what was going on at the Alpha site and not getting his Jello fix. Ford was suppose to have made more Jello again, but a shipment was delayed so it was not possible to make, not for another three days. But things were looking up, so he figured seeing as they got a call from the Tok'ra and Jacob was coming to see them. The gate opened and Jacob walked down the ramp.

"Jacob!" Jack said happily as he entered the room with his arms open.

"Jack, we have a problem. We need to talk." Jacob said stopping in front of him. His tone suggested extreme seriousness.

"Hi. Hello. How are you? Long time no see. What's doing? What's up? Hey buddy? How's it going daddio?" Jack said patting him on the shoulder.

"Daddio?"

Jack shrugged with a smile. Jacob looked down a moment.

"Hi Jack. It's good to see you again. Congratulations on your promotion." he said with a more happy tone.

"That's better. Thanks." Jack said shaking his hand smiling.

"You deserve it."

"Thanks. So, what's up?" he said going back to serious mode.

"The Replicators. They've launched an all out attack on the Goa'uld. If they can't find a way to stop them, the Replicators will easily over run this galaxy, in a matter of weeks."

"Why didn't you say so?" Jack said worried and concerned.

Jacob just tilted his head and gave him a look. He walked out with Jack following.

"I'm sorry. You said we had a problem, not a big galactic emergency!"

"It's worse Jack. Hey, where's Sam and Ford? Still the love birds you once mentioned?"

"As ever. Right now, they are on….missions."

"Wait. What's going on?" he asked worried.

"Well, SG-1, minus the Major are helping Bra'tak and the rebel Jaffa with something. The Major is at the Alpha site where they think a Replicator landed, crash landed. Which makes no sense, but…"

"Have you heard anything yet from them?"

"Neither from both. But the deadline hasn't been reached yet."

"Hmm."

Jack and Jacob walked into one of the SGC computer rooms. Jacob sat down at one that showed a large screen in front of them as the object he sent through earlier was brought over by another SGC scientists. Jack just stood behind him watching.

"Our operatives have spent the last several years tagging as many Goa'uld ships as possible." Jacob said hooking a Tok'ra device to the SGC computer. "In an effort to track their movements. Today, we have beacons on over 100 motherships. Transmitting their location, via subspace to a encoded Tok'ra network."

"And this?" Jack said holding some strange device that almost looked it a bigger version of those phone ear things.

"It's a receiver that will allow me to tap into the subspace network." he said typing away on the computer. "We can keep tabs on Ba'al's fleet, see how he's faring in battle against the Replicators. We can also get up to date reports from Tok'ra agents that are in the field."

"You know, we could have used something like this a long time ago." Jack said as he handed it over. He put his hands into his pockets as he usually did.

"The Tok'ra High Council would never have trusted you with it." he said setting it up.

"What changed their mind?"

"Nothing." Jacob said flatly. "They don't know I took it."

"Ah."

"My relationship with the Council is still a little strained." he said placing a couple wired pads onto the device.

"It's not going to get any better if you keep stealing stuff."

Jacob looked at him.

"No complaints." Jack said waving a hand at him. "I'll take anything I can get, weapons, receivers…silverware."

Jacob only smiled as he kept typing away. The screen went from being blank to showing a map of part of a galaxy. On the left was three small windows displaying information, the middle of the screen showed the map and the far right corner had a small window showing other information. Lots of dots were on the screen.

"Each dot represents a Goa'uld ship."

"That's a lot of dots." Jack said.

"That's just one small quadrant of the galaxy. Watch."

The screen backed away showing a bigger part of the map, and many more dots as it flew back to showing another galaxy. He pulled a section up from the far right top corner. Five ships came on screen with a circle around the dots and the frequency of the beacon next to them. Two of the ships winked out and a message said signal lost.

"What just happened?" Jack asked turning to Jacob as he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Those ships stopped transmitting their signals. Likely meaning that they were destroyed or taken over by the Replicators." Jacob said as another ship's signal was lost. "You just witness this taking place in another galaxy. Several Goa'uld territories are now in Replicator hands."

Another ship winked out.

"As I said, given the progress of these battles, the Goa'uld will be wiped out in a matter of weeks."

"You know, I have to admit, I have mixed feelings about this." Jack said rocking on his feet.

"Well, we all want the Goa'uld defeated, but having them taken out by a more powerful and deadlier force that would be worse is not a good replacement."

"Yes." Jack said as the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter yelled through the com.

Jack and Jacob left the room quickly and headed up. Once in the control room.

"Who is it Walter?"

"It's SG-1 sir."

"Which?"

"Oh, Colonel Carter and her team sir."

"Open the Iris."

Jack and Jacob walked down as the Iris opened and Carter, Teal'c and Bra'tak walked out.

"Dad." she said in surprise.

"Hey kiddo." he said giving her a hug as they stepped off the ramp.

"So, what the heck happened?" Jack asked as Jacob backed up. "Didn't you guys have a ship?"

They looked back at the gate as it shut off.

"And by the way….where's Daniel?"

They looked at each other slowly.

"He was beamed away, before our very eyes." Bra'tak said.

"By Replicators." Teal'c stated.

Jack sighed audibly as he looked up.

"Just Daniel?" Jacob asked.

"There's only one reason I can think of…my duplicate. She knows the greatest threat that the Replicators have ever known is the disruptor technology that you built using the Ancient technology." Carter stated while also worried.

"So? She's immune to that now." Jack stated worriedly and confused.

"Yes, but Replicators always seek out the most advanced technology. She may be worried that there may be other Ancient technology that could harm or destroy them."

"Daniel Jackson once had access to the knowledge of the Ancients when he was ascended." Teal'c said.

"I thought he didn't retain those memories?" Jacob asked perplexed.

"We don't know that for sure." she said. "He has been remembering some things from when he was ascended. She may think that she can access those memories from his subconscious." she said as the alarms suddenly went off. The Iris closed quickly.

They got off the ramp as the airmen got into position and Walter yet again said it is was an unscheduled activation. Jack grabbed Carter's nine. Jacob pulled the zat gun he had on his arm. Teal'c pulled the zat he had seeing as he didn't have his staff weapon.

"It's the Alpha site sir. Major Carter's IDC."

"Open the Iris." Jack yelled up.

The Iris opened and moments later Ford walked out with his coat open and no damage to it. As he walked down he spoke something into his wrist watch to K-9 who was currently in their lab.

"Nice to see you guys to." he said seeing the guns pointed at him as he kept walking. "Coming home to gun barrels isn't all that fun to see every time I step through you know. Makes everything seem unfriendly."

"I guess everything…" Jack started to say as he lowered his gun and ignored Ford's wit.

The other Ford walked through and stopped near the mouth of the gate as it shut off.

"Good timing though guys. Glad to see your home. Less worrying on my part….wait a minute. No, never mind, lost whatever I was going to say." Major Ford said walking down next to them all. "We need to go talk Jack. All of us…oh hey Jacob! Glad to see you again. Here on business?"

"Something like that." he said shaking his hand. "Who's he?"

"Ah, yes…well. I have some bad news."

"Bad huh?" Jack said looking at the other Ford. He was currently just standing there with his arms crossed and not doing anything really.

"If he's from the future, I can venture why." Jack said. "But why don't you tell us first."

"Those ever so wonderful Replicators and their new leader, Replica Carter, have decided to take out the Goa'uld." Ford said with mixed feelings himself. "And the plan is very soon."

"We know." Jack and Jacob said.

"It's already happening." Jacob stated.

"They're what?" Carter asked.

"We'll talk it over upstairs people. He's safe?" Jack asked pointing at the other Ford.

"Jack, it's me…in a sense. He's safe."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Airman, have the disruptor brought to the briefing room." Major Ford said to an airman as he walked out.

On their way to the infirmary, Carter told him what happened to Daniel. The other Ford didn't go with, but went straight to the briefing room managing to somehow get out of a doctor visit.

After the quick infirmary visit, the other three members of SG-1 walked into the briefing room finding Jack, the two Ford's, and Jacob sitting at the table. The other Ford declined a new change of clothes, stating future troubles despite protest from Jack, which was how he got out of the medical check. They took their seats where they normally sat. Bra'tak sat near Teal'c while the Carter's sat across from them. Replica Ford sat at the end of the table with his hands on the table. He looked like he was thinking as he tapped fingers on the table lightly. K-9 had come in a few minutes before they did and did some scan of the other Ford and told the real Ford the word negative. The real Ford didn't elaborate why and refused to budge on an answer till later.

"What's happening sir?" Sam asked as she sat down next to her father.

"Nothing Colonel. We waited till you got back before talking. For the moment, we'll hear what Jacob has to say." Jack said. "Then find out what we can about the future seeing as he wants to wait."

Jacob stated due to the Replicator attacks, the Jaffa were going back to their once former masters. Bra'tak stated that the Jaffa would see it as a plague brought on by believing the Goa'uld were not gods. Teal'c only made things worse saying if the Replicators were destroyed, the Goa'uld would take the credit and it would make them really look like gods.

"Okay, that presents a problem, but the main problem is destroying the Replicators. How is the question here." Jack said as a airman came in with the disruptor and gave it to the real Ford. "What are you doing?"

"He's going to help us with it. Somewhat."

"You mean with the cipher?" she asked.

"Somewhat." he said mumbling.

"Well, I haven't gotten anywhere on what my duplicate left and the Asguard are still working on their disruptor satellites trying to find a way themselves, but so far without success." she said. "The Asguard can probably find out the cipher sir if the future Ford can't help us."

"They have the technology capable of….reanimating the cells of her arm back together again." the other Ford stated. "If I can't help that is."

"That's true sir."

"Well then let's give Thor a call. Make sure he knows how many times we've saved their cute little bums while you're at it." Jack said. "But before that, let's see what you can tell us."

"Well….not much like you'd think." the other Ford said standing up.

"Okay, first I want you all…"

"Major, just get…." Jack said impatiently.

"Ah, ah. You have to hear this first. Now, with the expectation of the Brigadier who will probably not think first." Major Ford said receiving a glare. He held his hand up at him telling him to wait. "I want you all to try and think logically. Remember to think logically as hard as it is going to be, for some people. Now K-9 told me the answer to my question was no and I already knew the answer was no from when my other self here told me. I also had this disruptor brought in on purpose. Now think logically about all that information."

Even after minute of thinking, they were still lost, except Sam.

"Wait! He's not…" Sam said quickly realizing what he meant as she backed her chair away from the table.

"From the future, no." Major Ford said as the other Ford, still standing shifted his body and instead of the bloody clothes which dropped off his body, he had a blue three piece suit on.

Jack jumped out of his seat as did everyone else, but the Major who jumped up seconds later. Jack got ready to shout.

"Wait! I said think logically first." he said pointing a finger at them.

"Think logically?! You brought a Replicator onto the base! Worst of all, it's a version of you! No one can fight that! You're a lethal weapon!"

"A keen grasp of the obvious. Not sure if that's a compliment or not." Replica Ford stated sarcastically as he put his hands into his pants pockets. "Now, logically, if I was here to take over this base, kill its personal and basically take over the planet, wouldn't I have tried already seeing as I've had more than an opportunity to do so and you really don't have any way to stop me, except for that."

Major Ford picked the disruptor up off the table.

"K-9 told me he doesn't have the cipher."

"He's right. Replica Carter changed the programming in all Replicators so any that broke from the link or were disconnected instantly lost that cipher. It may or may not be buried deep inside of me, I don't know. I've looked though. To prove that I don't have the cipher.." he said placing his left hand on the table. "I'll demonstrate."

The left hand came off and he stepped back. They all could see he didn't make a new hand. Major Ford shot the hand turning it to dust.

"I'm here to try and stop my Carter. I'm not pulling the same stunt she did. I don't want to see the universe destroyed by a stupid program error. Continuous replicating for what cause other than universal domination. What's the point? Nothing other than complete destruction is accomplished. Nothing is learned. Basically it's like everything is stored into a large computer, but for no reason to use it." Replica Ford stated as he made another hand. He visibly shrunk, but just barely. "Kinda like the Borg. They don't even have much of a sense of purpose."

"This doesn't make any sense. You don't sound like a Replicator."

"I was lost at first too Sam, but your duplicate was molded by Fifth with a different personality as she was given your memories. My duplicate wasn't." Ford stated setting the disruptor on the table and sitting down.

"Then you're more like a clone?" Sam said.

"Close enough analogy. Just more knowledge." Replica Ford said shrugging as he sat down and put his feet on the table as he leaned back in the chair. "Now, are we going to find a way to stop her or stand around the table and….gawk."

The others sat down slowly as the Replica Ford told them everything he told Major Ford back at the Alpha site. Jack was extremely skeptical and didn't trust Replica Ford at all, but was willing to hear him out.

"Now, my Carter doesn't have much trouble with the idea of killing the real Samantha Carter, but I have a serious problem with it. And killing the real Ford would make things worse on the real Samantha Carter so I'll step in to protect both of them if we encounter my Carter or any other Replicator. I also can possibly control any Replicators that we come by. And yes I can create my own if I wanted, but I'm not going to. It's actually a lot harder to control a bunch of them than it looks."

"I swear, if you dare try anything funny, I will personally find a way to destroy you myself. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly Brigadier. All things considered, I'll follow your orders better than he would."

"Hey." the real Ford said getting only a shrug from his Replica version.

"Really? Then tell me where…"

"Within limits! I'm not telling you anything about the either Samantha Carter's in that sort of regard. And nothing about either of us Ford's in that way. You can forget that idea right now." Replica Ford said rolling his eyes and shaking his head then pointing at it. "Personal stuff stays up here."

Jacob was lost on what that meant, but Carter whispered in her father's ear. Jack only got glared at and knew he was going to get chewed out later.

"Years of effort, all but undone in a matter of days." Bra'tak stated from the room he was staying on with Teal'c.

Candles were lit around the room and he was currently looking at a flame as Teal'c stood behind him. He turned around as he spoke.

"It will now be almost impossible to turn so many of our brothers back to our cause."

"Perhaps, there may be a way." Teal'c stated with a small smile and his hands behind his back.

"Even if we can, I wonder. Will it make a difference? These machines are unlike anything I have ever seen. They can even copy other's. Ford Carter, Earth's best warrior has been copied and from what General O'Neill says, he could destroy this planet in a matter of days. Just knowing that Colonel Carter was copied was a hard blow. And now the machines know everything both Carter's know."

"True, but we must believe that Colonel and Major Carter and Thor will devise a means to destroy the Replicators. If what the Replicator Ford stated is true about his intentions to help, our odds of victory have increased."

"Yes. But how then does that helps us from keeping the Goa'uld from taking the credit, solidifying their position as gods in the eyes of all Jaffa?"

"We must act now. Before this conflict is resolved, win back the minds and hearts of those who waver, before they are lost to us." Teal'c said as Bra'tak nodded in agreement. "We must once and for all destroy the image of the Goa'uld as gods, forever."

"How?"

"By capturing the Temple at Dakara."

Bra'tak face had a slight smile that changed to shock at the idea. His eyes widened considerably at the concept.

"Everything we have fought for hangs in the balance." Teal'c said as Bra'tak looked away for a moment.

"Yes. But Dakara….." he whispered.

"Capture it. And never again will Jaffa worship a false god."

Down in the Carter's lab, they were trying to figure things out. A guard stood nearby with the disruptor, per orders.

"So, how do we go about learning this cipher if Thor can't do anything?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. Scan me in whatever way you can think of and hope you get lucky. Hook me to a computer and I'll show my programming. K-9's been scanning me for sometime and still hasn't found anything." Replica Ford said leaning against the table. So far, Carter was staying away from him and he wasn't getting close.

"I had K-9 start back in the briefing room Sam. So far he hasn't located anything. He also says the information contained in him is more than he's ever come across. Though he hasn't been able to decipher it." Ford said crossing his arms.

"Any chance the code is in these?" she said setting the container of her duplicates left over arm onto the table.

"If we can make them reform into a….puddle, I guess is the best term. I could search them then, assuming it's in there." Replica Ford said shifting a finger through the metal filings.

Over on another table was what was left of his hand. He couldn't get them to join his body again either.

"Well, once Thor gets here…"

"Colonel, Major, Thor's…." Walter said walking into the room.

Suddenly both of them disappeared as did their research.

"Never mind." Walter said walking away.

He had went to the General first and told him Thor was in orbit and then Jack told him to tell the Carter's in person. Replica Ford pulled the chair over and sat down to wait.

"You know, I really miss chocolate."

"I…could have some brought." the airman said shifting uncomfortably.

"Thanks. But I can't eat." Replica Ford said sadly. "Hopefully I get beamed up soon. Can't help them here. I miss being able to sleep too. This sucks."

"Hello Samantha Carter, Ford Carter."

"Hi Thor." she said giving a brief wave.

"Hey Thor." Ford said looking around. "You….

"One moment. My sensor detected something unusual when I brought you both up."

"Unusual?" she asked.

"Well, we were talking to a Replicator version of me, but either he was transported up and became part of your system or he's still at the base." Ford said hoping the latter.

"I am detecting the Replicator on your base. I had assumed it was captured and almost dead by your terms, though scans indicate that is not the case. That is not what my scanners detected that I found unusual." Thor said still moving the pearl like objects on his console.

"Have you found out what it is then?" she asked getting worried.

"I have Colonel Carter. I believe the term your people use is, congratulations, you are going to be a mother of a daughter."

"Close enough Thor. But it's usually congrad…." Ford started stating when he realized what Thor jus said. "Wait, what? Did you just…"

"I'm pregnant?!" Carter said as it kicked in.

"According to my scan, yes."

"We did it then?" she said excited turning to Ford grabbing his hands.

"You're sure she's pregnant Thor?" he asked excited.

"My sensors are correct in the assessment of detecting another life form Mr. Carter."

"We're going to be parents!" Carter exclaimed jumping into his arms.

They laughed as he spun her around extremely happy with the news. It was a good minute before he set her down again and broke off the kiss.

"I see that this is good news then."

"Yes Thor! It's wonderful news!" Carter said she said a little embarrassed.

"You can tell her gender already?" Ford asked. "I didn't think it was possible this early. Wait, how far along is she?"

"She is currently two weeks and three days into your development cycle. My instruments can detect her gender this early."

"Wow."  
"We've been trying for a month at least now. No wonder I've been feeling sick in the morning. Guess I, um, did something wrong with the test thing…"

"And a daughter makes the news even better!" Ford shouted with a clinched fist. He calmed down quickly. "Well, we both did."

"Yeah, but the timing somewhat sucks with the problem we have now." she said running a hand through her hair.

Ford put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Look, we'll keep this to ourselves for now, and tell the other's later or whenever you feel ready. Fortunately, we still hopefully have time to get ready for this and your dad is here too. As much as I'd rather shout it to the universe, we unfortunately have to get this figured out first to make sure you and our baby stay safe. That okay?"

"We can tell them all later when we get back to base. Wow." she said smiling again as she hugged him. "Thanks again Thor. That explains why I suddenly got sick yesterday. Luckily I was in the restroom at the time. I'm ready to get this started. The sooner this is over, the sooner we get ready for her." she said placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Okay Thor, let's get to work. The sooner we get done, the sooner we get on with the important things in life." Ford said as they walked up to the console.

In front of the console was a four foot tall table with the remains of Replica Carter's arm.

"You are welcome Colonel, Major. Do you wish me to bring up this Replicator? I have already taken the time to bring up your research and other things for us to continue our work from here."

"Yes, please. Before Jack has a paranoia fit." Ford said.

"Good. Ah, wow, this is incredible news…anyway, any luck on your end?" she said still shocked, but happy.

"Unfortunately no. I have still been unable to locate the cipher." Thor said as Replica Ford suddenly appeared and dropped to the floor.

"You know, that would normally hurt." Replica Ford said getting up. "Took you longer enough. Tell him who I really am yet?"

"His scanners already knew when he dropped into orbit." Ford stated.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I do stand out rather well." Replica Ford said feeling dumb. "Okay. Any ideas yet or what?"

"Interesting."

"Hey Thor. Any luck on that ship yet?"

Thor gave the other two a look.

"He knows everything I know." Ford said.

"I see. It is not finished."

"Bum-mer. Could use it right now too. Well, you can scan me all you want, but I don't have the cipher. As far as I know, you should be able to undo what the disruptor did to these." Replica Ford said pointing at the pile of metal filings. "They may have the cipher and I can access it."

"Do you agree to this Colonel Carter?"

"It's….the best idea I can come up with."

"Are you okay?" Replica Ford asked seeing she looked….flushed and more happy than usual.

"I'm fine. Just fine." she said looking at the real Ford.

They both knew that look meant keep quiet, but the Replicator version of him knew the real Ford knew why and what it was. He figured he try asking later.

"I shall attempt to reactivate them." Thor stated as he moved a pearl like object.

A yellowish beam came down over the metal filings and they suddenly turned to a metal pool.

"Kinda reminds me of that Terminator 2 movie." Replica Ford said just running a finger through it. He didn't absorb it though and removed his finger. "Nope, no cipher here. Wait a minute, my former hand is in here."

"I did not know there were two different samples." Thor stated.

"Oh well, won't matter. Metal's metal. But the cipher is not in there."

"We'll have to go for the drastic idea then." Sam said crossing her arms.

"That means opening a channel to the subspace link and trying to find the cipher amongst their communication network. Chancy." Ford said as she nodded.

They had talked about this possibility before, in the somewhat recent past.

"Unfortunately yes." Thor stated. "We can do so with the Daniel Jackson's computer, but I can only open it for milliseconds at a time. Any longer will risk detection."

"I can help with that. You scan the network and transfer the information into…this puddle. I can search it quickly and see if it's in there."

Thor looked at the other two and they nodded.

"This may take sometime, if not hours."

"We kinda figured that." Sam said.

Down at the SGC, Jack was currently talking to Teal'c and Bra'tak about their new plan. Jack was behind his desk, which he dreaded most days as the other two stood in front of him. He really needed a cake or Jello fix, neither of which he was possibly going to get anytime soon.

"What makes this place so special?" he asked trying to keep aggravation out of his voice.

"The Temple at Dakara is sacred to all Jaffa." Teal'c stated.

"It is rich in historical significance."

"Sounds like something Daniel would want to see." Jack said thinking about how much Daniel would be going crazy to just go to see the place by hearing those few words.

"Indeed."

"Anyway.."

"Legend tells, it is also the place were Anubis arose from the dead." Bra'tak said.

"It is also the site for the first Primta ritual." Teal'c said.

"It is that rite of passage that has bound us all in servitude ever since." Bra'tak said. "For thousands of years the Jaffa have viewed Dakara as the holiest of sites, the very cradle of our existence. It is were the Goa'uld first gave Jaffa their strength and longevity."

"And you really think that this place is going to make a difference?" Jack said leaning back in the chair.

"Seizing control of the temple would show beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Goa'uld do not possess the power of the gods." Bra'tak said.

"Even the most stubborn Jaffa would have to question his loyalty to the Goa'uld." Teal'c said.

Jack thought a moment and waved a pencil at them.

"You know, there has to be a catch, or else you guys would have done this a long time ago."

"Dakara is deep within Ba'al's territory, and under normal circumstances, it is heavily guarded, but with Ba'als forces in other parts of the galaxy battling the Replicators, the defenses around Dakara are limited. The temple is more vulnerable now than it has ever been." Bra'tak stated.

"Still our success depends on the element of surprise and the use of the entire rebel fleet." Teal'c said looking at Bra'tak momentarily.

"Listen to me General O'Neill, this war must be fought on two fronts." Bra'tak said as Jack sighed and shook his head at the idea. "One by the rebel Jaffa in the uprisings to fight our oppressors and the other here. As you find a way to defeat the Replicators."

Jack was still shaking his head as Bra'tak leaned over onto his desk.

"Let us each fight the enemy that we know best."

Out in space, in another part of the galaxy, the Replicator ship was moving at a slow speed. Inside was Daniel, weaponless, no vest or equipment other than his watch and looking around in a small room. The same small room that the Replica Carter started out in, or at least looked like anyway. He was currently walking around room, pacing mostly. As he got near one of the walls again there was a strange noise behind him. Quickly turning he saw Replica Carter. In the same outfit she had on before.

"Hello Daniel."

He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow while putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You have information that I need."

He backed up as she walked toward him.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked slowly.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Oh, it's that simple. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not do that hand in the head thing." he said backing into the wall.

She just stared at him a moment.

"Honestly, I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Honesty is not the problem." she said as replicator parts came out of the wall and secured him to it on both wrist and ankles. "Unfortunately, if I'm going to get what I want, I'm going to have to dig a little deeper."

The wall came out around his head and stopped inches after his face.

"Shall we begin?"

On a planet where most of the rebel Jaffa lived, Teal'c and Bra'tak were presenting their plan to other Jaffa leaders. They were all standing around a fire inside a tent. Six Jaffa stood before the fire, five men, one woman. Teal'c and Bra'tak stood on the other side.

"What you are proposing is madness." Aron said. "Dakara cannot be taken."

Teal'c turned from looking outside and started to walk over when Bra'tak raised a arm blocking him. They looked at each other a moment and Teal'c stepped back.

"Tolak, you have not spoken." Bra'tak said addressing a dark skinned Jaffa who had an Aboriginal descent like look. But without the markings, earrings and beads.

"Aron is right, we would be sacrificing countless men and ships on a fruitless mission. We should be concentrating on the greater threat, the Replicators, before they destroy us all." Tolak said holding his hands intertwined in front of him.

"Jaffa, hear me." Teal'c said. "I have engaged the Replicators in battle many times. Believe me when I tell you they cannot be defeated by conventional means."

"You have faced them in the past….and won." Aron said looking at Tolak a moment then back at Teal'c.

"Indeed. Yet never in such numbers. Those of you who choose to engage the Replicators in battle, will not survive."

"Teal'c is right. We must only fight those battles we know we can survive." Bra'tak said quickly.

"And attack an equally impossible task." Tolak said.

"With Ba'als forces otherwise occupied, now is the time to strike."

"No free Jaffa has ever set foot into the temple and lived."

"And that is precisely why we must go there. If we succeed, many will rejoin our cause." Bra'tak said.

"If we succeed." Aron stated.

"Were the circumstances different, I would feel the same as you brother." Teal'c said. "But things have changed. We must act now or our children will have no future, or learn the taste of freedom."

"I believe that there is wisdom in these words, but you are aware, that if we fail, the rebellion will be no more. Are you prepared to risk our entire cause, on this one action?" Tolak asked.

"Indeed I am." Teal'c said. His voice unmistakably meant ever word.

They all looked at each other thinking.

"So, what say you?" Bra'tak asked.

Tolak took a deep breath then looked at them.

"I say we take Dakara."

"So be it." Aron said nodding.

"Five more regions have fallen from Ba'al in the past twenty four hours." Jacob said as he and Jack were looking at the screen again with all the locator beacons telling them where the Goa'uld ships were.

"He's not putting up much of a fight is he?" Jack said with his arms crossed.

"He's making a typical Goa'uld mistake!" Jacob said waving a hand at the screen. "He's losing territory at the expense of resources."

Jacob sat back in the chair sighing.

"We could send a message to the hidden Tok'ra within his mist. We could suggest a change of strategy."

"Like what?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"Typically, the Replicators are patient and slow moving when they are not being engaged. If Ba'al stops aggressively fighting them and pulls back, it may give Sam and Ford more time to find a solution."

"Forget that." Jack said forcefully.

"Look, there goes another one." he said pointing at the screen then turning to Jack as he stood up. "Jack, he's thinking like a System Lord defending himself from another Goa'uld. He doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"And if he retreats, where do you think he's going to fall back to?" Jack asked slightly being sarcastic.

"You're worried about Teal'c and the rebel Jaffa."

"They're counting on Ba'als fleet to be to busy to care about anything else."

"The Jaffa rebellion has already failed." Jacob said forcefully. "We can't waste the fate of the galaxy on one long shot chance to revive it."

"Is that Jacob talking or is that Selmak?" he asked turning his head slightly.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Jacob said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But every ship Ba'al sends out to fight, the faster the Replicators assimilate them into their own armada."

Jack sighed.

"Their numbers are increasing exponentially. If we don't so something about it now, by the time we have something, it may be to late."

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter's voice said through the base as the alarms went off.

Jack gave a weak smile as they both left quickly.

"Now what have you got Walter?" Jack asked climbing the stairs into the room.

"Some kind of…." Walter said as the guards down below pointed their weapons at the figure that just appeared on the ramp.

"Oh, Ba'al." Jack said going down.

He entered the room and told the men to stand down as he stood in front of the ramp with Jacob.

"Ba'al, buddy. We were just talking about you. Though it was all good." he said with a fake smile.

"By now you are aware of the Replicator threat in our galaxy." Ba'al said as his hologram shifted. "And that my fleet has engaged them in battle."

"There's been a little chit.." Jack said looking at Jacob.

Jacob was giving him a look that said, tell him to back off from sending more ships.

"And chat….around the water cooler." he said with a smile that indicated he didn't care what was happening. "How's that going?"

"We are holding them at bay for the moment. They are a more formidable force than I anticipated."

"Yeah. Persistent buggers aren't they." he said smiling.

"I am aware that the Asguard fought the Replicators off effectively."

"More or less. I don't like to toot my own horn, but…."

"I am aware that you assisted the Asguard."

There was a pause, a long one.

"Yes?" Jack finally asked.

"I wish to know how you fought off this scourge?"

"I'm sorry. We must have had a bad connection." Jack said almost laughing as he looked at Jacob.

Jacob was not smiling.

"It almost sounded like you were asking me, for help." he said heavily emphasizing the word help.

"The Replicators are a threat to everyone, including the countless millions of humans that populated this galaxy. I propose, that we work together, to defeat our common enemy."

"My, this is an occasion." Jack said looking at Jacob again, who was not amused at all.

Ba'al continued to look at him, and not happily. In fact, he was getting fed up with Jack's attempt at joking about the situation, or so it looked.

"You know that bad taste that rises in the back of your throat." Jack said tapping his. "That's wrapped around your uvula? That's what's left of your pride."

"Perhaps you could curb your amusement for a moment."

"If we are going to work together, what we should discuss first is strategy." Jacob said. Jack slowly turned to him as he kept speaking. "Now your attempts at meeting the Replicators head on are only going to result…"

"Jacob, Jacob." Jack said putting a hand on his chest. "I've got this."

He turned back to Ba'al smiling brightly.

"I've got a better idea. Instead of helping you, why don't we sit back, and watch you get your ass kicked. And once your dead, we'll be glad!" he said with a extremely happy tone. _Oh man, how I wish Ford was here for this._

"You cannot be serious?" Ba'al said surprised at Jack's statement.

"Yes I can……I, just choose not to." he said still smiling. Jacob looked at the ground shaking his head.

"For your insolence, you're not just dooming your world, but all of humanity!"

"I think big."

Ba'al looked more pissed than before as he disappeared and the gate shut down. Jacob got in front of him quickly.

"What the hell was that?" he asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm not quite ready to sacrifice Teal'c." Jack said looking sad now.

Jack left quietly and left Jacob standing there shaking his head.

Up with Thor, they were slowly getting results. So far, after shifting through the data, well the Replica Ford was doing the shifting, they hadn't made much progress as of yet. Within a few minutes of doing several microsecond burst on the puddle, they did get something which Replica Ford had Thor put on the screen.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Ford asked looking at the screen with Carter.

"Unfortunately, it is. Those are ships taken over by Replicators." Replica Ford said pulling his finger out of the puddle.

"That's a lot of ships." Carter stated seeing the screen was filled with ships.

"This information points out where the Replicators are in this galaxy." Thor said.

"They're just about everywhere."

"Ba'al's sending just about every ship he's got from the looks of it. My Carter has already killed the other System Lords. Sad really, I always wanted to meet Lord Yu." Replica Ford said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's one of my….memories or feelings actually." Ford said trying to count the amount of dots. "I know he was the bad guy, but Daniel said he was the least worst of them all and he did create the Japanese dynasty from the looks of things, or something like that. I've just always like the Japanese and thought the culture back then was…cool. Or was Yu Chinese? I forget Daniel's lecture."

"Cool? You're way too into those Samurai things."

"Yeah, I get that from Daniel a lot too seeing as he can't speak that language well. He is trying. I seriously hope he's okay…wait, you get anything on him in this information?"

"Unfortunately no. I got worst news, but not about him." he said quickly. "Anubis may not be dead. Computer reports from taken over ships point to the fact he might be alive." Replica Ford said looking distant. He was looking through the information he assimilated, but none of it was really helping them yet. "Okay Thor, let's try again."

"Why can't you just link up…never mind. She'd find you out quickly then."

"More than likely seeing as I left her. She knows I'm gone, but hopefully not where at."

Thor activated the scanner again for the microsecond and more information came in.

Teal'c and the other rebel Jaffa were on course for Dakara as they traveled through hyperspace in three motherships.

"We are approaching Dakara." Aron said.

"Defenses?" Bra'tak asked.

"I am detecting only one Hal'tak class vessel in orbit." Teal'c stated working on the console with Bra'tak.

"Ba'al must indeed be desperate. There are normally over a dozen ships patrolling this system." Bra'tak said smiling.

"Then we may yet succeed." Aron stated.

The one Goa'uld mothership in orbit watched as three other ships of the same class dropped out of hyperspace near it.

"We are in position." Bra'tak reported.

"Gliders are ready for launch." Aron said.

"We are being hailed." Teal'c said.

"You have encroached on the domain of Lord Ba'al. Identify yourself immediately." a voice said from the other ship.

"Shel'kek nim ron." Teal'c said. "You are greatly outnumbered. Surrender now or be destroyed."

Daniel looked around seeing he was in a large tent. A familiar one, yet not familiar. Looking outside, he saw little except a very bright light. There was a variety of objects inside the tent, ranging from old and ancient artifacts to drapes and other cloth objects. Daniel was in the clothes he wore when he was found by SG-1 after being cast down by Oma. Candles were lit around the room in many places, but not for brightening purposes. He walked into the center of the room looking around.

"They called you, Arom, did they not?"

Daniel turned around seeing Oma standing in the doorway into the tent in a blue wrap around robe, part of it covering her head.

"After you returned to your plane of existence."

"Oma." he said smiling.

"Daniel." she said removing her hood and smiling as well. "It is good to see you again."

"I don't understand. The last thing I remember…."

"You are still on the ship. A human form Replicator is attempting to probe your mind as we speak."

"So why are you here?"

"Because when she is done, she will destroy you, and when that time comes, you will be faced with a choice."

Daniel looked at her worried and knew what she meant.

Down on the planet Ba'al called his home planet, he walked through a corridor to a certain room. A figure, extremely disfigured and looking like he was about to die any moment sat in a chair and held his face as Ba'al entered the throne like room. Many fires were lit along the hallway and walkways in standing pedestals.

"I have received word from the battle. The bulk of the fleet continues to engage the Replicators as you have ordered."

He paused before speaking.

"However, I believe it would be wise to pull our forces back. If we stop confronting the enemy on so wide a front, if may slow their advance and allow us to mount a proper defense."

The looking to soon be dead figure held a hand to his chest grabbing the robe that covered him completely, his face barely seeable.

"You doubt my power!"

"Of course not. But your fleet is falling to them rapidly. Even the Kull warriors…"

"Do not concern yourself!" the figure said lifting his head.

His face was covered in blisters that looked to be getting worse ever moment. He turned his face toward Ba'al.

"When the time is right, I promise you, this nuisance will be dealt with. Do as I say and obey me."

"As always." Ba'al said like it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

Back at Earth…..

Jack and Jacob were at a computer where Carter and Ford were telling them what they learned. But before calling the SGC…

"Carter, before we tell them what we've learned, I think I should do it, no offense."

"Why you?"

"Jack will never understand a word you're saying. Now I know you know I don't mind hearing all the technical and scientific stuff, but Jack…."

"You're right. He is….lost. Go ahead, I'll jump in when I feel the need to. Like you said, the sooner the better."

"No problem, okay Thor."

The screen came up showing Jack and Jacob.

"How's everything going up there?"

"If your wondering if I've done anything, the answer is no Brigadier." Replica Ford said touching the puddle. He absorbed it seeing as they got what they needed.

"Good. Now what have you learned?"

Carter started to open her mouth, then closed it remembering what was just said.

"We have learned, with my duplicate's help, the cipher."

"Wait a minute, I saw that, why didn't you tell me Colonel? What's going on?" he asked really thinking something was going on.

"Ford reminded me of how technical and scientific I make things when I speak and how many times you tell me to shut up so he can explain it." she said with a straight face.

Jacob tried not to laugh and succeeded in causing himself a coughing fit which became laughter quickly.

"Right." Jack said slowly as he narrowed his eyes. He was clearly not amused and obviously insulted. "Anything else Colonel?"

"Well, we need to ascertain if the weapon is truly effective under battle conditions and seeing as Thor and Ford's duplicate found out where the Replicators are in the galaxy, we are going to go test it on a few isolated ships sir. We're not sure if we were found out during the several hundred microsecond tries either."

"Be careful you two." Jacob said.

"Good luck." Jack said.

"Thanks dad, sir."

"See you guys later." Ford said.

The screen went blank and Jack stood up.

"Never a dull moment around here." Jacob said.

"I'm beginning to think that everyone around here speaks about me behind my back. Maybe I should at least try to understand what they are saying."

"You could do so by becoming a host again."

Jack glared at him.

"We were kidding." Jacob said lifting his hands in the air.

"I'll bet you were. Well, maybe Hercules would work. Then I'd know all those secrets about Carter." he said walking out smiling.

"No! Wait a minute! I remember what she told me earlier now! Her personal life…" Jacob said walking out after him still yelling.

"So, you're here to offer me the opportunity to ascend again?"

"If that is what you wish." she said calmly.

"My wish? Look at my options."

"If I had to choose between dead and eternal enlightenment, I'd choose enlightenment rather than the alternative."

"If it were only that simple."  
"I admit, the decision is not as easy as it appears. The last time, for you, the experience was challenging at the best of times."

"Of course I don't remember having any memories of the last time I was ascended. How can I make an informed decision if I don't remember what it was like?"

"Daniel, I did not take your memories from you."

"You think I haven't tried to remember? Tell me how?"

"I can't."

"Then tell me what I need to know."

"If you are seeking an absolute truth, you will not find it, only truth that applies to you."

"That is so extremely unhelpful." he said more confused than ever as he looked away briefly.

"When the time comes, you'll know."

"What if Replica Carter finds what she is looking for?"

"There is that possibility."

"You have to stop her!"

"I can't."

"Why not? Offer me ascension now!"

"You're not dead yet. All I can do is prepare you, help you to find your path to enlightenment, when that times comes, if that is what you decide you want."

He thought a moment.

"There's a way to defeat the Replicators hidden somewhere inside my memories, isn't there?"

"You need only to open your mind to it."

There was a large, peak type mountain that the temple was in. In front of the temple was a large open circular area kinda like the coliseum in Rome, but this one was sunk into the ground with no walls. A Stargate was at the far end of the coliseum like place. All around was old ruins or what once must have been a majestic kingdom with a large dried up river. Most if anything else, the area around the mountain was miles of dust and sand. After a short battle, and very few casualties, the rebel Jaffa succeeded in taking the temple. At the moment some of the rebel Jaffa were surrounding some of the Jaffa that hadn't changed sides. Bra'tak was speaking to them at the moment as they stood inside the temple. It wasn't anything fancy, far from it. They were all on dirt with a few old short pillars near them and some walls.

"Brothers, all of you will be detained, have patience." he said placing a hand on the shoulder of one of the Jaffa. "For all of you who renounced the Goa'uld as false gods, will one day be free. Take them. Go. You will not be harmed."

Teal'c walked up to Bra'tak who looked almost sad as the other Jaffa were taken away. Teal'c was smiling at their victory as Aron walked up.

"The last of the garrison's have surrender." he said. "The temple is secure."

"Many lives were spared today." Bra'tak said clasping Teal'cs arm. "Well done."

Teal'c nodded to him.

The Daniel Jackson dropped out of hyperspace near a Goa'uld vessel controlled by Replicators.

"Firing weapon." Thor said.

On the screen, a small picture of Thor's ship was shown to fire a wave type weapon that spread across the whole Goa'uld mothership. Inside the mothership, all the Replicators fell apart.

"It worked." Replica Ford stated.

"How do you know?" Ford asked.

"A feeling, mostly." he said with his hands in his pockets.

"The ships systems have shut down." Thor said.

"That went well." Carter said.

"It would appear that the weapon is effective." Thor said as the screen changed.

"Oh, we got company."

Thor looked up as they all did seeing another mothership appear on the screen.

"They are firing at us." Thor said.

The ship shook, not badly though.

"We got trouble. Or you all do. They won't do anything to me." Replica Ford said looking at the screen. "Maybe I can…no, I have to be linked to do that. Ah, you'll have to shoot them."

"They're on board then?" Carter asked.

"A few, that's growing quickly." Replica Ford said as Thor fired the weapon at the ship. It didn't stop it or faze it as it moved closer shooting at them.

"Thor, that ship is still coming." she said grabbing her PC-90. Ford pulled the Desert Eagles.

"They have adapted themselves to the modifications. Initiating evasive action."

The Daniel Jackson rushed off under fire as it entered into hyperspace again.

"I can't personally do anything to them. Not unless I have a weapon. It's actually best that they don't know I'm here unless you tell me to come with Colonel."

Ba'al entered the room again to see the dying figure looking at someone who was being held by two Kull warriors. He stopped short of getting to close.

"Excuse the intrusion. I will return."

"Wait. Stay." the figure said looking at him then back at the captive.

The dying figure dropped to the ground as a black like cloud came from the body and entered into the other man. Anubis had taken another form to be physical yet again. Ba'al had been seeing this for sometime now. Anubis shook himself free from the Kull warriors and walked over to a mirror as he talked. The Kull warriors took the dead body away.

"Speak!" he said as he examined his face. He had a firm face, short stature, but strong look, clean shaven and a little on the young side. Short black hair and dark eyes.

"The rebel Jaffa have managed to take the temple at Dakara."

"As I had hoped. They have no doubt gathered their full force. It is the perfect opportunity to annihilate them once and for all. Call back all the fleets from fighting the Replicators. Tell them to go to the temple at Dakara. Take it back at all cost. Leave no survivors."

"As you wish."

"Think about the barrier between your consciousness and what you seek. You need to open your mind." Oma said to Daniel as he was thinking with his right hand touching his nose. "The truth is, all knowledge, everything that ever is, ever was, and will be, is everywhere. Out there, and in all of us."

Daniel smiled as he dropped his hand.

"If you know immediately the candlelight was fire, then the meal was cooked long ago." he said smiling.

She was confused then smiled.

"Yes."

"No." he said realizing what was going on. "You're trying to understand it aren't you?"

"It means what you want it to mean."

"No it doesn't. And you're not Oma."

The figure of Oma shifted and Replica Carter was standing there as she walked in more.

"No, I'm not. But it doesn't matter. Thanks to you, I found what I was looking for."

Thor had the ship continuing through hyperspace.

"We are approaching Earth. We will be there shortly." Thor said.

"Wait a minute. Why?" Carter asked. "There are Replicators on board."

"Of that I am aware."

"See if you can get modify the disruptor wave. We'll go buy you some time." she said motioning for them to follow.

Replica Ford was given a nine, though he did look at it like it was worthless, but Ford would have done the same if it was given to him.

"There is no way of knowing how many Replicators you will face." Thor said as they started to leave the room.

"So? What choice do we have?"

"I must return you to Stargate Command before they interfere with the transporter systems."

"Wait Thor. You're not staying?" Ford said as he started walking over.

"I will attempt to fly this ship as far away as possibly before it is completely overrun." Thor said moving objects on his console.

"Now wait! Were not just going to…." she said as she started toward him.

Both Ford and her instantly disappeared.

"I'm staying here with you." Replica Ford said as Thor tried to beam him back but failed. "You'll need help and maybe we might find a new cipher or something they can't block this time. Besides, I can take control of them, but it will cause some problems if I do. Then again, better me in charge of them than you having an eaten ship."

"Indeed."

Down in Jack's office, he was signing papers as both Carter's appeared out of nowhere. She almost stumbled into the desk. Jack turned around startled seeing Ford was behind him and walked into the wall.

"Sacrifice yourself! Dammit!" she said.

"Well, that was stupid of Thor." Ford muttered rubbing his nose as he turned around.

"Carter? Major? What's going on?" he said leaning back in the chair as Ford moved out of the way and came around the desk.

"The weapon worked at first sir, but the Replicators immediately adapted their selves again. They 're still immune to the disruptor."

"No chance you guys could fix this thing?" he said leaning onto his desk.

"Unfortunately, not with Thor's help anymore." Ford said.

"His ship was boarded and he beamed us back before his systems were compromised." she said.

"He's currently trying to get the ship away from here as fast as possible." Ford stated as he looked around.

"I'll take that as a no?"

She nodded.

"Uh oh. Ah, we're missing someone."

"Oh no. Your duplicate didn't get beamed down." she said looking around.

"Well, at least he's out of here. I didn't like him being around here anyway. And Major, part of you he may be, but a clone he is not. He's a Replicator. If he comes back, maybe we can help him, if he hasn't changed. That goes for both of you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Good. Dismissed."

"Where's my dad sir?"

"Oh, ah….eating maybe or still in that computer room watching the Replicators kick Ba'als ass. Why?"

"Thor gave us some interesting news sir."

"You want to tell him now?"

"I would tell the whole team but……besides, no time like the present."

"Works for me."

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked waving a hand to get their attention.

"For the moment sir, I would prefer this information be kept secret. I don't want it spread around the base yet."

"You have to promise to keep quiet." Ford stated.

"Does this have something to do with security or the SGC?"

"No sir. It has nothing to do with that or anything to do with the SGC, not really anyway."

Jack was more confused than ever by the look on his face.

"Well, I guess if you say it's not a security threat or otherwise….then I can promise to keep quiet." Jack said leaning back into the chair. "Lay it on me."

"Don't stand up and shout either." Ford said quickly as he pointed at him.

Jack was still confused then it started to dawn on him as he opened his eyes wide and did stand up.

"Jack…" Ford said with a warning tone.

"Now I understand why I heard that you threw up yesterday. Congratulations Carter, you'll be great mother. A son right?" he said shaking her hand. She smiled brightly and said thanks.

"A daughter." they both stated.

"Well then, if that's what you two wanted, you both got your wish." Jack said beaming with happiness and pride. "How far along is she?"

"Thor says just over two weeks sir."

"Wow. Any special powers or…" he said joking mostly.

"No sir." she said laughing lightly.

"None that he could detect anyway." Ford said. "Remember to keep quiet."

"I never heard a thing." Jack said waving his hands as he sat down. "Better go tell you dad. He could use some good news."

"Thank you sir."

They left and never saw the pride and pain Jack had on his face.

Jacob was looking at the monitor as ships were destroyed or assimilated into the Replicator collective. Sam and Ford walked in seeing that he wasn't alone. Sam ordered everyone out for the moment then closed the door.

"Hey you're back already! How did it go? Wait, what's up Sam? Why'd you kick everyone out?" Jacob asked as he stood up worried. "What happened?"

"Now Jack is the only other one to know this right now, so keep it quiet for now." Ford said.

"Knows what? What are you not telling me?" Jacob asked suspiciously

"We'll tell you what happened with the Replicators in a minute dad. Thor told us something he found out when he beamed us up." she said almost going slow about it.

"I don't get understand."

"You're going to be a grandparent again." Ford said putting a arm around her waist.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes dad." she said smiling.

"That wonderful!" he said giving them both a hug. "Do you know…"

"It's a girl dad."

"That's great news Sam! I'm so proud to hear this. Selmak is too." he said holding her shoulder. "Even with everything that's been going on, this news brightens my day."

"Thanks dad."

"Unfortunately we won't see her for nine months, but we'll call you to let you know if she starts to come early."

"I may not go home. One of you will eventually be needed here and the other will have to stay home with the baby."

"We're working on how to deal with that still dad. We've been trying for the past month and now I understand why I've been feeling sick lately."

"Well, if you need my help, you'll know where I am. Now, unfortunately, we better let those men back in here or else Jack might come down and start talking."

Ford opened the door as Carter and then him told Jacob what happened with Thor.

At the temple of Dakara….

"Never in my dreams did I believe I would stand beneath these great columns." Teal'c said as Aron walked up behind him as he leaned against one in a almost hug like fashion. They walked away from them talking.

"Think of it, this is the very spot in which our enslavement began." Aron said.

"Then this sacred temple is a appropriate place for our enslavement to end. We have won a great victory today here old friend."

"We have won a battle Teal'c, nothing more. Our victory is far from assured." Bra'tak said as he sat on a broken column.

"Many of Ba'als Jaffa have pledged allegiance to our cause." Teal'c said. "When others hear about what we have accomplished, many more will follow."

"And their hearts will turn cold again if our accomplishment only lasted a few hours."

Teal'c nodded and looked behind Bra'tak who turned.

"Tolak, you have news."

"We have received word." Tolak said as he walked down the stairs to them. "Ba'al has broken off his battle, with the Replicators. All his ships are being sent here."

"As we expected." Bra'tak stated looking at the three. "You see, taking the temple was not out greatest challenge. Holding it will be."

Teal'c nodded agreeing.

Daniel held his arms close as a wind suddenly blew blowing out most of the candles.

"This Oma character, why do you have such reverence for her?"

Daniel looked down a moment then back at her.

"Those ridicules saying are just nonsense."

"To you maybe." he said looking away briefly.

"If she has as much power as you think she does, then why didn't she help you? She merely stands by and does nothing."

"You mean while you destroy entire civilizations?"

"That's a matter of perspective. You call it destruction. We call it creation."

"You're not trying to justify your actions are you?" he said shaking his head.

"No. I have no need for you to understand us."

"Why the elaborate ruse? I mean you can probe my mind at will. I obviously couldn't have stopped you."

"You could have resisted. I need you to be open to the possibility of remembering what was in your subconscious. It made it much easier for me to find what I was looking for."

"And what did you find?" he asked sarcastically.

She turned around and the sand shifted to look like the place where the Jaffa rebels had just taken over. The temple at Dakara.

"Pretty. What is it?"

"The ruins of an Ancient monument on a planet now called Dakara. In it, is the one weapon in this galaxy capable of destroying me." she said waving a hand making the sand blow away. She turned back to him.

"Thanks to you, I now will be able to destroy it."

Back at the SGC, things were not going to well, in some senses. Ba'al decided to make another call, and guess who wasn't there at the moment and who was. Now when Ba'al first showed up, Jack was elsewhere as was most of the other important people. So Walter was talking to him, somewhat. That was until….

"Ah, Ba'al. We finally meet!" Ford said walking in clapping his hands together then reaching to shake Ba'als hand. "Oh right, can't do that. Too bad. Consider yourself lucky. I would have killed you no matter who tried to stop me. Jack told me how things went earlier when you called. Had to almost beg for help. Deeming huh? Still getting you ass kicked? Bet it really hurts to have to kiss Anubis's ass everyday. We know he's alive and we're betting you're working for him."

Ba'al's eye's narrowed and one twitched as Ford smiled at him.

"I am so sorry!" Jack said walking in. "Hey Major. Glad to see you're here. I just finished a lovely brunch, which he made Ba'al. His talents for cooking are just as great as his talent for killing assholes like you."

"Thanks Jack." he said smiling.

"Impudence." Ba'al said.

"No, cake, Jello and what was that?"

"A chicken based pasta dish. It was good wasn't it?"

"Hit the spot." Jack said patting his stomach. "Anyway, we hear that your fleet is retreating from the Replicators."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources."

"My fleet is being recalled to take back Dakara, to destroy the Jaffa who have dishonored their true god."

"You know…" Jack started saying.

"I never understood why the Goa'uld though they were gods anyway. They can't live long enough to be one and only a god would never be hurt. If anything I'm more closer to being a god than you are. I mean if you think about it, a god wouldn't need a machine to keep him or herself alive and young." Ford said making Ba'al narrow his eyes at him and glare.

"The Replicators are a formidable enemy, but I have recently learned there is a weapon on Dakara that will destroy them."

"I see. And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you must destroy it, before my fleet comes to take it."

"Say what?" Ford asked confused.

"Yeah, good question. Why?"

"The weapon at Dakara was built by the Ancients. It is not only capable of destroying the Replicators, but all life in the galaxy."

"And your own sweet self included?"

"Yes." Ba'al stated flatly and reluctantly.

"Sounds like a Halo ring. But on a grander scale."

"It does. So why would you use it?" Jack asked.

"I would not, but there is one who would use it, and survive such pervasive devastation."

"Oh, please don't tell me."

"Oh, I forgot to mention we learned, through my Replicator duplicate…" Ford said making Ba'al actually jump in surprise. "Anubis lives Jack. And to answer that question about how we got the information, my duplicate gave it to us. We know where all the Replicators are and where they will be and currently what they are doing. Besides that interesting piece of information, how about you go tell Anubis that he's dealing with me. Someone he doesn't want to cross."

"You are nothing more than a warrior that has too much luck."

"Oh no. He's more than that." Jack said smiling. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Please tell him. I need to see that look on his face."

"I, am, an Ancient. One of the builder of the Stargate systems and other Ancient technology. Not descended either mind you. And was once the host of Hercules, and it's true, I had total control. Watch this." Ford said pulling a knife and stabbing his hand.

He pulled the knife out and waved them both at Ba'al. Needless to say, Ba'al was surprised and shocked when Ford's hand healed up before his eyes.

"Luck has not kept me alive against the Kull warriors or other enemies. I just, can't die and they are really weak warriors. Remember to tell Anubis this when you get back to groveling and kissing his ass. Remember to tell him what he's dealing with."

"That's assuming you have any pride left to keep living." Jack said chuckling as Ba'al still hadn't been able to regain his composure.

"Well, I've got better things to do now. See you later Jack. Goodbye Ba'al." he said smiling.

"Yes. Goodbye Ba'al, you ugly mug bores me and I'd rather do my mountain of paperwork than stare at you any longer." Jack said smiling as well as he left.

Ba'al shook in anger as he disappeared.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

EPISODE----RECKONING PART 2

They were situated around the briefing room table discussing current problems. As they sat down, Jack sniffed the air and looked around. Carter sat on his right followed by Ford. Jacob sat on the other side.

"Where is that…fruity like smell coming from?" Jack asked.

"My tea sir."

"You drink tea? Giving up coffee for…" he said pointing lightly at her belly.

"Ah, no sir. It's raspberry tea. Gets rid of nausea."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Even Jacob was surprised.

"What'd you do? Go to one of those Chinese shops or…"

"I gave it to her Jack. Old southern remedy for pregnant women who get morning sickness or have that sick feeling. Besides, she can't have coffee anymore. Not until our princess arrives anyway."

"I miss the coffee, but this tea works sir." she said taking a drink.

"That's good. Does it just work for pregnant…."

"No, it helps keep away any nausea."

"I'll have to remember that the next time I get drunk."

Carter's eyebrows rose as did Jacob's.

"You can't afford to get drunk Jack. None of us can. A slight buzz for you maybe, but beyond that, this place can't have you coming to work plastered."

"I was kidding."

"Could have fooled me."

"Did me." she said.

"How many beers does he usually drink?" Jacob asked.

"Two at the most I've seen." Ford said.

"Okay, enough people, I know my limit. We got serious work to do now. Okay, Ba'al showed up recently and told us about the Ancient weapon at Dakara."

"Us sir?"

"Me and the Major. It was almost funny. When you get a chance, Jacob can tell you what I told Ba'al earlier."

"Yeah, despite the seriousness of the problem, Jack decided to be funny." Jacob said not happy with the memory.

"That's not a surprise dad. Did Ba'al say anything about the weapon?"

"He said it's capable of completely destroying all life in the universe. But I seriously doubt it has that sort of range. That….just doesn't seem possible." Ford said.

"He wants us to get rid of it." Jack said.

"He wants us to destroy it?" she asked confused.

"Or else Anubis will get it." Ford said. "Anubis would be unaffected by it, I believe is the point he tried to get across without saying it."

"Makes sense." she said.

"Ba'al is serving Anubis?" Jacob said surprised.

"Not exactly." Jack said waving a finger. "You know the Goa'uld and their egos."

"He would never admit to being subservient." Jacob said nodding.

"No. But he did say he was bidding his time. Probably to learn what he can from Anubis."

"That's not surprising either." Ford said.

"Maybe trying to find a way to kill him."

"There's that too." Jack said to Jacob's statement.

"We have no real idea of how this Ancient device works or how the effect will be. Considering Anubis is a non corporal form, he would most likely survive it, which would explain why he wants it. He has access to some Ancient knowledge." she said.

"There'd be no one left to rule." Jacob said scoffing.

"For now, but time might not be an issue for him." she said.

"Start over and make himself like a real god." Ford said.

"Exactly." she said.

"Well, let me state the obvious, we can't let this machine fall into Ba'als or Anubis's hands." Jack stated.

"Or the Replicators for that matter." Jacob said.

"How much time do we have until Ba'als fleet arrives?" she asked.

"Why?" Jack asked leaning onto the table.

"He didn't say where the device was hidden did he?"

"No." both Ford and Jack said.

"It could be in the ruins. For that matter, it could be deep underground and it might take blowing up the whole planet in order to destroy it, unless it's shielded, in which case our biggest naquada infuse nuke bomb might do nothing." she said.

"We have to find it before we can destroy it Jack." Jacob said.

"Then get out of here. The sooner it's gone the better."

It didn't take them long and they were waiting in the gate room as Walter dialed out.

"Where's Ford, Sam?" Jacob asked looking around.

"Said he was getting something to help fight the Replicators or a Jaffa contingency if they showed up." she said looking at her PC-90. She looked up suddenly with a concerned look.

"What?"

"Oh no." she groaned. "Unless he's bringing a lot of different explosives, I think I know what he's bringing. Something he mentioned he created in case of a Replicator encounter. Or if the base was being overrun."

"I don't understand." he said really confused.

"He once told me what he would use if the Replicators ended up on the base, or something else. Not the human form ones though."

Jacob was even more confused and was about to ask her when the door opened and K-9 rolled in with Ford. He had a large black case on his shoulder along with a few large ammo crates held together by a rope that was carrying them behind his back.

"Yeah, I was right." she mumbled. "Think you have enough there?"

"I'm not taking any chances. Besides that, I need to test this on something anyway." he said defensively.

"SG-1, you…what the hell?! Major, that better not be a missile!" Jack yelled.

"What would he do with a missile sir, and as far as I know, we don't have any that small." Walter said. "Portable I mean, like that."

"It's not a missile sir." Carter said. "It's okay, I know what it is."

"Well…..I guess if you know what it is. Okay, go ahead and good luck." he said as the gate stabilized and they walked through.

Jack called down to the armory to see just what Ford walked out with. He more than raised an eyebrow when he learned what it was, but figured if Carter knew, then she must have been in on it.

The first thing they saw was Teal'c, Bra'tak and a few other rebel Jaffa. They smiled and nodded at them as they walked off the ramp.

"It is good to see you Colonel Carter, Major Carter." Bra'tak said clapping them both of on the shoulder. He nodded to Jacob. "Where is the Replicator Ford?"

"Probably still on Thor's ship. He beamed us back to the SGC after the weapon failed. Replicators took over the ship as he was taking us back to Earth."

"We tried to stay and help him, but he didn't give us time." she said.

"This is most unfortunate."

"Not really. I think he's better off with Thor. Got a feeling he'll be able to help us there." Ford said.

Bra'tak and Teal'c were skeptical, but nodded.

"Do you need help Major Carter?"

"Thanks, but I've got it Teal'c."

They walked up into the ruins, past several old very tall columns and came to a wall with Ancient writing. Carter set down the bag that had Daniel's notes on Ancient writing as did Jacob. Ford set the case down, opened it and started working as Jacob raised more than a eyebrow. Even Selmak thought Ford might be going for overkill. Carter told the two airmen that they could take it from here and they set down a crate that had equipment they needed.

"You're right Sam, he does love guns. You sure he isn't going overboard? Even Selmak thinks he's going for overkill."

"He's fine and it's not as much as you'd think dad. It's only when we are fighting the Goa'uld or Replicators or whoever it happens to be that he's concentrating on weapons. Otherwise, he's concentrating on the job or me. Besides that, he's usually right when it comes to weapons." she said looking back a moment as she smiled.

"Ah. Considering everything I've been hearing about his exploits, that doesn't surprise me now."

"Yep. Okay, let's see what this wall says. Times a wasting."

"Well, we can safely say that this structure was built by the Ancients." Jacob said looking it over for a few seconds.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking it over.

The wall had lots of Ancient writings on it along with circular lines set into it. Five large circles. None of them touching.

"This dialect looks very old. It may take some time." Selmak said looking it over.

Ford told K-9 to watch the gun sentry he set up and to report anything strange as he walked away.

"Yes Master."

"Time hmmm. Maybe, maybe not." Ford said walking up to them. "I can read some of it, bits and piec…."

He leaned closer to a word as Teal'c said he'd leave them to it.

"Uh…."

"Something wrong?" Selmak asked walking up and looking.

"That word says chicken." he said pointing it out with a very confused look.

"It says what?" Sam asked as she held the bag up and Jacob opened it to get out Daniel's notes.

"Chicken. It says chicken. What the…" Ford said confused as well. "It makes no sense."

"Well, until we decipher the rest, we won't know what it means." Jacob said looking through a note book. "You're sure you got that right?"

"It's right. It's….chicken." he said running his finger along a line. "Well, if I had to cook something to open the door, you got the right man to do the job. But that would just be silly."

"I….that would be beyond silly. But considering that the Goa'uld don't have much in the way of cuisine, maybe it's possible that the door…..you're right it's way to crazy to be something like that." Jacob said as they looked at him.

"When you put it that way…."

"How about we figure out the rest of it before we speculate." Carter said.

They both nodded.

"Are you really sure it says…" Jacob began.

"Yes!"

Up in space, several cargo ships, lots of gliders and five motherships stayed in orbit. All under the charge of the rebel Jaffa. At the moment, the leaders of the ships were talking on the bridge of Tolak's.

"We will be vastly outnumbered by Ba'als forces." Aron said.

"I refuse to consider a strategy that demands the deliberate sacrifice of Jaffa lives." Tolak said.

"What then do you advocate? Prayer perhaps?" Aron said.

"Jaffa….." Teal'c said coming forward.

"We are here to consider the battle with our enemy." Bra'tak said.

"Not with ourselves." Teal'c said then looked at Bra'tak. "Ba'als forces approach at a speed that are far slower than they are capable."

"Indeed. He is giving us time to find and destroy the weapon." Bra'tak said.

"Why doesn't he destroy it himself?" Tolak asked.

"Ba'al is in a difficult position." Teal'c said. "With so many witnesses, it would be far easier to inform Anubis that the weapon was destroyed before he was able to reclaim Dakara."

"How then will he explain his languid pace?" Aron asked.

"Regardless, he will only hesitate so long." Bra'tak stated.

"Five Hal'tak, eight Al'kesh and ten squadrons of gliders. That is all we have." Tolak said.

"Empty the bays. Deploy the gilders to the far side of the planet. Take two Hal'tak and all the Al'kesh and hide them on the far side of the moon." Teal'c said.

"Divide our forces?" Tolak asked.

"Precisely." Bra'tak said.

"All our hardship, all our suffering, the sacrifices we made for our cause, will end today." Teal'c said looking at them all. "One way or another, this battle will decide the fate of all Jaffa."

Most if all of them smiled and nodded. Except one.

"This is madness." Aron stated.

"So too was the very thought of our freedom." Teal'c said.

Aron nodded and agreed.

Daniel and Replica Carter were still in the same illusion talking.

"So now what? You done? You got what you wanted." Daniel said with his arms crossed. "Don't suppose you could drop me of at the nearest Stargate?"

She continued to look at him with a small smile.

"It is true. I learned the location of the Ancient weapon that could destroy me and my brethren. But I also saw the extent of knowledge your subconscious mind contains."

Daniel looked around with his eyes then at her as she stepped forward.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"No. No I don't." he said lost.

"You've tried accessing it, but it always just out of reach. I could help you." she said as he looked away. "I could help you unlock the knowledge of the Ancients. The secrets of the universe….together."

Daniel thought about it.

"I have to admit, it does sound interesting."

She continued to look at him with that small smile.

"On the other hand, you're a evil killing machine bent on galactic domination, so I'll pass."

She wasn't happy with the answer as she looked at him grimly and tilted her head. Daniel squinted and turned his head as it hurt and a memory of him trying to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos many years ago came to his mind.

"You had the power." she said as Daniel looked at her sharply. "You were about to strike, but she stopped you."

"No. I don't believe you." he said breathing a little harder. "You can make me see whatever you want."

"You know it's true. Destroying the weapon that can destroy me, is a good thing, for me. But there is more. There is a way to kill Anubis in your mind, and so much more." she said as Daniel's face showed slight pain and concentration.

"I am not done Daniel Jackson. Far from it. In fact, we have only just begun."

"Midday, the darkness is high in the sky?"

"I don't get it either." Ford said as Carter pointed out a line. "None of this makes any sense. But we can rule out the cooking idea."

"Neither does the wind blows on the pillow." Jacob said looking at Daniels notes.

"Or this three days to the chicken." Ford said looking at the line he found earlier with that word. "This…..it's like you'd have to be from Earth to understand it, but you're still lost even then."

"That's what they say though." Jacob said sighing.

"Are you both saying this whole wall is a bunch of nonsense?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." Jacob said.

"Maybe it's all a riddle." Ford said running a finger along a line then shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're both not mistaken?"

"Would you care to try?" Selmak said holding the notes out. "The text is very difficult, and if there is an organization of Daniel's notes, I have yet to discover it."

Carter leaned over and picked up some papers off the ground next to the wall.

"He certainly has his own system." she said looking them over.

"Maybe….no that makes no sense either. Moon in…." Ford said touching another line.

"Colonel Carter."

"Yeah Teal'c, go ahead." she said grabbing her com.

"Have you make any success in the translation?"

"We are making…some progress, but….."

"I wouldn't even call this progress. None of it makes sense." Ford grumbled loud enough that Teal'c heard it through her line. Jacob shrugged.

"That is unfortunate. We are running out of time. I suggest more haste in your translation."

"Translation isn't the problem Teal'c. Understanding it is." Ford said touching his com.

"What's up?" she asked knowing Teal'c wouldn't call unless it was important.

"Our long range scanners have picked up Ba'al's fleet. They will be here within the hour."

"Understood." she said as Jacob sighed. She turned around taking a deep breath. "Okay boys, you heard him, we've got less than an hour."

"Well, I can tell you this, this is a door. Opens going straight up."

"How can you tell?" Selmak asked.

"If you look at some of the scratch marks on it, though few there are, they go up and down, not to the side. And the door doesn't drop into the ground since I felt around for that already. If I still had Hercules, I could probably just lift it open. Too bad we can't call him for help."

"That's not going to happen since it would take too long to get him here." Sam said. "But at least we know it's a door."

"Question is, how do we open it?" Jacob said tapping the notes he had with a pen.

"It would be much easier on both of us, if you did not resist."

Daniel had decided to sit down on a pile of blankets and he tried to think.

"Why, why, why? Why? You know, why in the whole world of things rational and sane would I help you?"

"Because deep down you also want the knowledge that I seek."

"Yes, but the problem is, anything I learn I won't be able to put to much use if you're going to kill me."

"What if I promised not to?"

He laughed.

"Yeah…haha."

"You really think I am that different from Samantha Carter?"

"You're a Replicator bent on the destruction of all living things….so yeah I do."

"Her thoughts, her memories, even her emotions, they're not meaningless to me." she said as Daniel sighed in disbelief. "I do not wish to harm you or destroy Earth for that matter. I could have done that already if I so desired."

"So you're saying that you'll leave Earth untouched?"

"I promise you that, and your life."

He seriously thought about it.

"Nope, nope, not going to help you. I obviously can't stop you, so, give it your best shot."

"What if I told you I had changed. With help."

"Help? Help?! What sort of help would change you?" he said almost laughing.

"Ford."

He really laughed now.

"I see, you captured him, took his memories and saw his logic. I don't believe it."

"Yes, but no." she said making a wave of her hand.

Suddenly Ford was standing there in a set of clothes just like her off to her left. He didn't move though.

"You made a copy of him I see."

"Yes."

"Then why isn't he speaking?"

"This is only a…picture if you will of what he looks like. He is not here with us."

"Oh really. He's on a mission of universal domination of his own."

"No." she spat lightly. The tone made Daniel think something was wrong between them. "He is currently on Thor's ship, named after you."

What she didn't say was that her Ford had stopped the Replicators by linking up again and taking them over. They were currently trying to repair Thor's ship which had no hyperdrive system. He was fighting her, and winning.

"Really, and why would that be? Trying to stop the Asguard from finding the cipher I bet."

"No. The human Ford, Samantha Carter and my Ford found the cipher, but we adapted soon after it's test."

"I see. And you still want my help after telling me this story, which by the way is probably untrue. Forget it, I'm still not helping." he said crossing his arms.

Ford disappeared as she started looking through his mind again.

They were still at it, looking over the door and getting nowhere, or were until Carter noticed something strange.

"Maybe is can only be deciphered from someone who can only understand the language?" Selmak said looking over the notes.

"I know the language, but it doesn't make sense." Ford said after Jacob looked at him.

"You can read it, not understand it."

"Well, you got me there."

Carter was looking at her father when she looked down at the notes and made a discovery.

"Can I see that?"

He handed it over.

"You're holding it upside down." Selmak said.

"I know, I just noticed these symbols look like another word I have seen before." she said pointing at the symbols and then giving the notes back upside down.

"Right side up it's darkness, turn it around and…it says sun." Selmak said spinning the notes.

Ford took his coat off and set it aside.

"Midday the sun is high in the sky, that makes more sense." she said then looked back seeing a strange look come over her father's face.

Ford was standing on his hands. Somehow he was keeping himself completely straight and not falling over even as he scratched his left leg with his right foot.

"It is completely different. Some words make better sense this way or the sentences do…wait a minute…." he said dropping to his feet and standing up.

"What?" she asked.

"I think these circles move. If they did, then the writings would make better sense."

"Let's try it." she said putting her hands on one with him.

It turned as they spun it around doing a full 180 degree turn.

"There, now that does make better sense." Ford said brushing his hands off. "Ah, how many of these circles are there?"

"Five." she said as he was counting.

"It couldn't be that simple. Just turn all five upside down?" Jacob said.

"I doubt it. It's more than likely a few to…"

"A combination lock." Ford said looking at another circle.

"Yeah." she said looking at the notes for the circle he was looking at.

"Now we just need to figure out which one are which then." Jacob said smiling at their small victory.

"Your pathetic trickery will only delay your evitable defeat." Ba'al said on the large view screen that was hexagonal shaped on the Hal'tak that Teal'c, Bra'tak and Aron were on.

"There is no trickery at hand. We know that enviably that your goal is to eradicate all free Jaffa." Teal'c stated. "We have sent the bulk of our fleet away to survive to fight another day."

"Surrender now! Or be destroyed!"

"Defeat those remaining, and you will be forced to destroy the weapon on Dakara yourself. And then you will have to deal with Anubis."

Ba'al shut off the link extremely pissed.

"His fleet appears to be holding position." Bra'tak said looking at Teal'c.

"For the moment." he said.

Down on the planet they were still trying to find the right combo. Carter and Ford turned one more, after a few different combos and then backed off as the whole place started rumbling.

"Let's hope that's not a bad sign." she said grabbing her PC-90 as Ford put his coat back on.

The other Jaffa protecting them and the two airmen rushed down from the stairway well behind them to help if they were needed. K-9 stayed near the special sentry gun Ford set up. The notebooks and papers near the bottom of the door fell inward as the massive foot or more thick doorway moved up. Behind it was two large stone slabs that slid aside causing dust to fly into the air as they pointed their weapons and flashlights in.

"Wait here." Ford said walking in slowly. "I'll check it out."

"You're not…" she started saying.

"It's safe. And small. Not as far in as I thought." Ford said looking around the small room.

As he entered up to a large table like object, the room lit up. The table like object was actually what looked to be a smaller version of the time machine that the Ancients built where Jack and Teal'c kept going through that time loop for three months. It was smaller, about the side of a twin bed mattress and had only a row of three by eight small column like blocks in the center. One either side of the ends was two raised sections that had a button like look on them, kinda like the eye of Ra symbol, but different. Ford put his gun away as Carter and Jacob entered. Carter walked up to the Ancient console of sorts as Jacob walked up next to Ford. The airmen and Jaffa stayed outside. Ford ran his hand across a few of the blocks in the middle and mumbled something as he scrutinized them.

"We're in business." she said lowering her gun. "I'm going back to call the General."

"It's definitely of Ancient design sir."

"Do you think our bomb will do the trick."

"We'll find out sir. I…never mind sir."

"What is it Colonel?"

"Ford had that glazed over look for a moment after he touched the machine sir."

"Is he there with you?"

"He's still with the machine sir."

"Blow it up Colonel. That's an order and shoot him if you have to, to get him home."

"Ah….yes sir."

"O'Neill out."

Jacob was walking around the machine looking it over. Ford was touching the blocks muttered something as she walked back in with a bag on rollers. She set it down and opened it pulling the naquada generator out to get it ready for detonation. Jacob went around to the other side and placed his hands on the edges as he looked it over. Behind him a panel opened to revealed a light blue screen with Ancient text floating across it. Almost looked like words floating on water.

"Sam…." Jacob said making her look up as he continued to look at the screen. "Might want to hold off that for a minute."

Sam got up and looked at the screen in amazement and confusion.

"If I'm reading this screen right, the weapon uses an energy wave that reduces all molecular matter to it's basic elements. It's not strong enough to disintegrate an entire planet, but it is strong enough to wash away a planets surface, and anything in the surrounding space." he said turning back to her.

"That sounds bad."

"I know, but it also sounds like it works in the same way as your disruptor works on the Replicators." he said leaning onto the console. "By separating the individual components."

"Makes sense. They are both Ancient design and General O'Neill did use the Ancient knowledge to built the disruptor." she said. "Wait, you think that this weapon could be modifi….oh no."

"What is it Sam?" he asked seeing as she really looked upset suddenly.

"He's gone again." she said shaking Ford's arm.

He didn't change from his lost and glazed over look as he kept touching different panels, but not depressing them. His eyes darted around on the different panels quickly as he lightly touched them every so often.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked waving a hand in his face. "What happened?"

"This happened several times to him while we were working on a Ancient shuttle with time traveling capabilities. Each time though I was able to get him out of it."

"Wait, you found a Ancient shuttle that works?!"

"I'll explain later." she said shaking his head. "Damn. I may have to shoot him."

"Try splashing water in his face." he suggested.

"We cannot destroy this outpost. Doing so will result in much worse consequences." Ford said in a voice that was his, but also sounding distant.

"Interesting." Selmak said stepping back. "I believe he is connected with the machine on some level."

"I kinda figured that." she said pulling her canteen out from behind her back. "Wait a minute? Outpost? What sort of consequences?"

"Destruction of the planet and surrounding area. A Zed PM fuels the weapon built into the top of this mountain." Ford said in the same voice as he touched a panel, then shook his head. "No, not that one. Ah, the one next to it is it, hmm."

"There's a ZPM here?! Where?" she asked a little excited.

"Access restricted until threat neutralized. The Replicators are coming." he said.

"Do you know their ETA?"

"Less than an hour."

"Can this thing be used to destroy them?" Jacob asked.

"Weapon current configuration is off. Activation now would kill everyone here and in orbit. Change of configuration is needed. Energy wave configuration for Replicator destruction is unknown."

"I think we can fix that. One moment. Teal'c, come in."

"Proceed Colonel Carter."

"Look, something has came up. We can't destroy the weapon. My dad, Selmak and Ford believe that we can use the weapon to destroy the Replicators. It's just going to take time to reconfigure the settings down here."

"I see. Why is the weapons destruction not possible."

"Ah….well other than destroying the weapon would cause the destruction of the planet and the ships in orbit and….I don't think Ford would let me."

"Explain."

"Remember when we told you about what happened when he was helping on the Ancient shuttle?"

"Indeed."

"Same thing has happened here, but I can't get him out of it."

"I see."

"When things start getting bad up there, let us know so we can give you time to leave and then we can blow this anyway."

"And if Major Carter attempts to stop you?"

"I'll shoot him and drag him home."

"Understood."

The screen on the Hal'tak showed a massive fleet of ships come down at them.

"Ba'als fleet is moving into attack positions!" Aron said.

"It looks like things are about to get…..bad." Bra'tak stated.

Jacob pulled a laptop out as Carter tossed water into Ford's face. He coughed a few times as he suddenly acted like he just was dropped into water.

"What the….where's the water….what are you doing?" he said looking at her seeing as she was holding a canteen. Jacob chuckled.

"You spaced out again."

"I did?"

"Yes." Jacob said repeated what Ford had said moments ago while in the trance like state.

"Wonderful. Need to get that under better control." he muttered wiping his face.

"You said there is a ZPM here." she said.

"I may have….oh yeah. There is one, but we can't take it, yet." he said looking like he was fazing out again. He slapped him self quickly then growled.

"Oh man, that is getting on my nerves. All those voices are giving me another headache."

"Just focus on something else." she said.

"Focus…focus…ah." he said smiling suddenly. Jacob didn't notice as Ford and Carter smiled at each other then looked at the Ancient device.

"I'm not getting anything." Jacob said looking at a laptop he was working on as he tried interfacing with the Ancient device.

Ford was currently walking next to on the other side as he touched the column buttons again, but didn't move them. He turned around and looked at the water like screen as Sam left his side and went to her father. He was keeping himself pretty well focused now with a certain thought.

"Maybe it's just not possible." Sam said taking over.

"Come on Sam, it can't be any harder than blowing up a sun." Jacob said leaning on the machine.

She more than sighed with displeasement, she had attitude with it.

"You know, you blow up one sun and everyone expects you to walk on water. Ford is the only one that has never rubbed that in my face." she said giving her father a glare. "Much less commented on the subject."

"Blowing up a sun is nothing. I could do that. Stopping a black hole, now that was something to brag about." Ford said turning back around.

"I didn't actually stop it, you do know that?" she said looking up momentarily.

"Yeah, but you stopped it from destroying Earth, not many people I know could even think of an idea like that. I wouldn't have. Actually I couldn't even think of anything at the time I saw it happening."

"It was a gamble, but it paid off." she said as the laptop made connection. It's screen suddenly looked just like the Ancient one on the wall.

"Good work Sam, I knew you could do it." Jacob said patting her on the back.

"Hooking up was easy, getting the settings for the needed configuration, that's going to be hard."

Up in space above the planet, the battle was ragging. Gliders, Al'kesh and other Goa'uld ships fired at each other, dived around each other and maneuvered around as they tried to destroy each other. The ship with Teal'c, Bra'tak and Aron shook under the pounding it was receiving.

"Shields are down 50." Teal'c stated holding him self up against he console as the ship shook.

"We cannot take much more!" Aron stated.

"Signal the other Hal'tak, begin retreating. Sublight engines only, full power." Bra'tak said.

"The rebels are fleeing my Lord, the planet is ours." a Jaffa said as he piloted one of the Goa'uld motherships with Ba'al sitting behind him.

Two Kull warriors stood on either side of Ba'al and two other Jaffa were in the room on either side of the Kull warriors at other consoles.

"They expected us to follow. So they draw the battle on two fronts. Signal the fleet to follow the Sho'va." Ba'al said with a smirk.

"My Lord?" the confused Jaffa said.

"Dakara can wait." Ba'al said smiling. "No battle strategy can save them now. We will crush them, then take the temple."

"As you command."

Down in with the Ancient weapon, Jacob brought the frequency the Ancient weapon was currently set at, up onto the laptop as the two watched.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the frequency spectrum of the wave output that is used to disintegrate matter."

"That's nothing like the spectrum analysis that is used on the Replicators." she said bring up a screen next to the other one that showed a different 3D bar graph of the frequency of the wave that the disruptor used on the Replicators.

"Yeah I know….."

"We just have to change the setting on this to match that frequency then. Doesn't sound to hard." Ford said looking at the screen then at the column like buttons as he pointed different ones out and muttered to himself.

"Easy?!" Jacob said.

"Yeah, just like that time machine that failed to work. Just push the panels in here and it changes. Like so." Ford said pushing one down.

The graph for the current frequency changed on the screen.

"Yeah, I know that, but we don't know which configuration we need." Jacob said.

"Well, I can run a comparison on the two waves to let us know if we are going in the right direction." she said.

"That's good." Jacob said nodding.

"That one next." Ford said pushing a far right one down. The screen changed again.

"Maybe we should wait till…." Jacob started saying as Ford walked around to the other side and pushed one down near the middle.

"Ford?"

"Yeah." he said looking up quickly at her then back at the panels.

"Are you even with us?"

"That one…no. Hmm." he said looking lost again, for a moment. "I'm here, just thinking."

"Look's like he's getting close Sam, but not close enough." Jacob said looking at the screen.

"I'm going to run that program just in case. Ford, even if you think you've figured it out, don't activate it. Understand?" she said grabbing his hand as he started to touch one behind the laptop.

"Yeah, sure. Don't activate the weapon."

"Good." she said seeing he was with her and listening. Something occurred to her then. "Oh, wait. This weapon will be useless if we can't hit all the Replicators at once. They'll just adapt to it like they did the last time with Thor. If that happens, we've blown our only chance to get rid of them all."

"What are you saying Sam?" Jacob asked. "We have to hit them all throughout the galaxy? How do we do that?"

"Well, the weapon would translate through the Stargate. You think Anubis would dial one gate at a time?"

"Wait, you want to dial all gates, simultaneously? Is that even possible?" Jacob asked looking shocked at the idea of it being a possibility.

"Yes, all of them." she said.

"Every Stargate at one time?" he said with a short laugh. "You know how may there are in the whole galaxy?"

"A lot." both Carter's said.

Jacob lowered his head a moment then Selmak took over.

"I have no idea how to alter a Stargate to perform such a function." Selmak said. "I don't even know of who to ask."

"Oh man, we have to ask for his help don't we?" Ford grumbled.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said reaching for her com.

"Who do you mean?" Selmak asked looking at both of them.

"Ba'al." they said.

She grabbed her com unit and called Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I need you to call Ba'al. We need his help." she said explaining the idea.

"Are you certain Colonel Carter?"

"I don't think we have a choice Teal'c. This may be the best chance we will ever get."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Understood." Teal'c said looking at Bra'tak. "Opening a channel."

Up on the screen in front of Aron, Ba'al suddenly appeared.

"So, I see you have decided to surrender, a wise decision considering your imminent defeat." Ba'al said smiling smugly.

"We have no intention of surrendering. I merely wish to inform you that we have found the Ancient weapon on Dakara."

"Then you intend to destroy it?"

"That would be foolish. We have learned that the Ancient weapon may be the means to destroy the Replicators once and for all." Teal'c said smiling.

"It's incredible!" Replica Carter stated as she stopped searching Daniels mind. "Yet you still resist me. Do you not care? Are you not amazed by what you are seeing?"

"I don't understand it. It's more than any human can begin to comprehend." he said with a frown of frustration and some pain.

"I am not human."

"Believe me I know, but there must be a limit to how much you can process, how much information you can store."

"I am sharing what I know with my brethren. The extent of knowledge we can store it only limited by our numbers. As we speak, those numbers are growing faster than you can possibly imagine." she said suddenly wincing herself.

"Can't handle it can you?" Daniel said noticing the wince on her face.

"No. Something has came up, but it will not stop me from getting what I want." she growled out as she delved back into his mind.

Ford was pushing more panels in as Carter got the program running to get the match up readings. Ba'al showed up behind Ford in his holographic form suddenly. What surprised Carter and Jacob was that Ford didn't move, just acted like he didn't show up at all.

"This chamber must be well shielded, I could not find it with my ships sensors." Ba'al said looking around.

"Good. You don't need to know where it is." Ford said smugly.

Ba'al only grunted.

"I assume Teal'c told you the plan?" she said not wanting him there either, but not having much choice. It was a good thing he wasn't personally there.

"What makes you think that you can modify this weapon to effect the Replicators?"

"Because I am an Ancient that is currently getting it ready to fire. Unfortunately, I don't know enough about the Stargate to make is work like we need it to. Something you figured out how to do that, I haven't." Ford said leaning over and tapping a few panels then standing up shaking his head.

"We need to get this wave output frequency to match this one here within a .76 percent margin." she said turning the laptop around for Ba'al to see.

It currently read 32.00. Ford looked at it closely as he leaned over. He pushed a few panels and it dropped to 28.46.

"That's a little closer." Jacob said nodding.

"How did you get hold of this disruptor technology to fight the Replicators in the first place?" Ba'al asked.

"General O'Neill made the disruptor from Ancient knowledge he downloaded and used the Asguard computers to create it."

"O'Neill?" he said surprised. "The mere thought of that makes me sick."

Carter shook her head and kept herself from making a seriously bad retort.

"Either help…" Ford said pushing a panel in. The reading move up to 29. "Oops. Anyway, help or I'll change the settings, send everyone here home and blow your pathetic fleet away."

"You're bluffing. My army would stop you before you could even come close."

"Want to bet? This room is shielded from the weapon itself. I can close the door, raise a shield around the mountain and have plenty of time to get it ready." Ford said turning around.

Ba'als mouth moved around in thought.

"Look, if we can do this, and hit all the Replicators at the same time, we can wipe them out, but we need your help." she said quickly as they kept the stare contest going.

"Very well. I assume that you want me to reprogram the Stargate to dial all of them simultaneously."

"Yes, just like you did when you changed the virus that was used against you to try and keep you stuck on one planet." Ford said. "You changed it and used it against us though."

"Yes, the virus that was used on my Stargate." Ba'al said smiling. "Rather ingenious."

"Look, can you do it again or not?" Carter said loosing patience.

"I can't even believe I am considering working with a female of the Tauri, a Tok'ra, and an Ancient." he said giving them all smug looks.

Sam didn't say anything, but she definitely was offended, Jacob didn't say anything either much less look offended, but Ford was as he stepped closer.

"You better pray we never meet face to face or else…." Ford said then spoke the rest in a Goa'uld dialect that made Ba'al flinch at the words. Jacob flinched too and was shocked.

"What did he say?" Carter asked her father as Ford turned back around to the panels.

"Trust me Sam, you don't want to know. Ever."

"I will send down a few Jaffa to…."

"No way. You send one Jaffa, the deals off." she said quickly as she pointed at him.

"I see a Kull warrior and I'll personally come up to your ship and take you out. Trust me, I have ways to get what I want done." Ford growled at him as she turned to him again.

"He does, and I'd let him go after you." she said.

"I cannot work on the Stargate through a hologram transmission." he said forcefully.

"Sure you can." she said smiling. "You just tell us what to do."

Ba'al knew what that meant and by the look on his face they all saw, he was not happy.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter yelled as the gate suddenly opened and he closed the Iris.

Jack came down the stairs rapidly.

"Is that Carter or I should start saying Carter's?" he asked coming up behind him.

"Understandable sir, but no. But I am picking up radio chatter." Walter said pushing buttons and turning dials as the machines gave off a strange sound. Down in the gate room, security got ready for whatever threat came through.

"Sergeant?"

"I don't know sir." Walter said as people continued to scramble around.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked as all of the computers started acting funny. They made a buzz like noise and the monitors kept blinking on and off and acted like someone was accessing files.

"I don't know sir. I've lost access." he said fingers racing. "Someone has hacked into our computers, remotely."

"Shut it down." he ordered watching the computers continue to act up.

"I can't sir. I'm locked out." Walter said continuing to try.

"Damn." Jack said as he walked over to the base phone and grabbed it quickly.. "This is General O'Neill."

The Iris opened suddenly.

"Sir!" Walter shouted.

Power in the base fluctuated and seemed to shut down. Jack walked away from the phone and moved over to Walter to look out the glass panel better. Down below, the security forces aimed their weapons. Seconds later Replicators came pouring through. Started pouring anyway, but they suddenly stopped and then moved forward, but a little slower. Gun fire opened up on them all immediately.

"Evacuated the gate room! Get out of there!!" Jack yelled through the mike.

Gun fire continued as the airmen ran out of the room covering each other.

"Close the blast doors!"  
The blast doors came down as Jack went back to the phone. Alarms blared throughout the base as people ran from the room.

"Initiate base lockdown! Emergency, all personal evacuate through alternate routes! Self destruct protocol on my order!" he yelled into the phone then slammed it down. "Walter get out of here!"

The main doorway into the base closed and locked down per preprogrammed instructions. Down in the base, everyone was making their way out through the escape tunnels built to take anyone topside onto the mountain top. People were taking those routes as Jack walked through the hallway past a line of people getting out.

"Oh, man. This just figures."

"Sir, we are cut off from the self destruct." Colonel Reynolds said walking up. "They were to fast."

"Dammit." Jack muttered shaking his head.

"Even if we could make it through them, they probably have already disabled the activation mechanism."

"Those bugs cannot get out of this mountain!" he said poking the Colonel in the chest then moved on. Reynolds followed as did several other men.

"It's only a matter of time before those bugs break into the base systems and override the security doors."

"Alright, lets make sure we get everyone out of here, then we will toss a little nuke down the silo."

"You think that will stop them?" Reynolds asked as they turned a corner.

"It will slow them down."

"Sir, any idea why these bugs seem to be…….going slowly about things."

"No, but I did see them come through then suddenly stop, then they took off again. I didn't see much after that when Walter closed the blast doors."

Daniel opened his eyes after seeing things again in his subconscious mind. He was understanding better and saw her look down blinking like she was having trouble, she also didn't look happy.

"Can't handle it can you?"

"Yes I can." she said with a sudden grunt. "I just need time to process and share it with the others."

"The universe is infinite. It's not just knowledge and information, its understanding on a level that you will never reach." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Why do you think that?" she said.

"Because you're a machine." he stated.

"So are you. Just different in your construction."

"That's where you are wrong."

"We'll see." she said smiling.

He smiled knowing he was right. She suddenly jerked again and looked away.

"See, you can't handle it."

"Wrong." she said going into his mind again, forcefully.

"General, the President has authorized the deployment a ten kiloton nuke bomb on your command sir." Walter said coming through the line as Jack and several others walked through the base with weapons at ready.

The base was on low power and everything was just about dark. Even the emergency lights didn't help much as the troops looked around.

"A state of emergency has been issued within a two hundred mile radius of the Cheyenne Mountain and is currently being evacuated. A transport helicopter is waiting for you and the remaining personal on top of the mountain."

"Thank you Walter." Jack said as Reynolds walked up. "Colonel?"

"We have a problem sir. Six SGC personal are trapped on level eight. They are cut off from the emergency escape hatch."

"Siler?"

"Siler."

Jack nodded with a small grunt.

"Figures it's Siler. Let's go."

She was continuing to delve deeper into his mind when she was suddenly cut off. She opened her eyes and had to shake her head.

"You lied to me." Daniel said.

"What?"

"You promised you'd leave Earth alone. There's Replicators infiltrating the SGC right now."

"How can you know that?" she asked forcefully.

He smiled.

"While I was in your mind, you were in mine." she said realizing what had happened.

"Took awhile to figure out, fortunately you were too distracted to notice. That Ancient knowledge really help too, thank you."

"You tricked me." she spat.

"You tricked me first."

"You should never have told me." she said. Her tone was laced thick with anger.

"Too late. For you that is."

She brought her fist up to hit him, but he quickly grabbed it and was able to keep holding it. She tried to make him let go but couldn't.

"Trying to leave. Sorry. Time for a little more time in Danny's world." he said.

"My brethren cannot be stopped. You cannot control them." she said trying to pull her arm back.

"Not yet, but I'm learning."

She twitched again as he entered her mind.

They now had the frequency at 21.72 and were still trying to get it closer so it could be fired.

"We've rigged the DHD to dial automatically when the signal is ready." Carter said running back in.

"Did you have K-9 take notes?" Ford said looking at a few panels. He tapped a couple, shook his head and fingered a few others as he thought.

"Always on projects that big."

"Beautiful job Sam." Ford said pushing a few panels down. The numbers dropped down to 7.49.

"You almost had it there Ford." Jacob said surprised and happy at the sudden drop. "Will it work though Sam?"

"K-9 says it should."

"Of course it will work. How dare you doubt me." Ba'al said as he suddenly appeared again.

"What is he still doing here?" Jacob asked sighed at Sam.

"Why are you here? Your job is done and we don't really like you being around." Ford muttered as he pushed a panel. The numbers jumped up to 8.05.

"Wrong one." Jacob said.

"I was distracted. Get out of here Ba'al. Go…bother Anubis or something." Ford said waving a hand at him.

He smirked at them then pointed.

"Push that one."

"Why do you think that one?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a god. God's are all knowing." he said smiling brightly.

Carter rolled her eyes.

"Okay smartass. I'm giving you thirty seconds to leave or else I change it to kill all symbiont life forms." Ford said turning around.

"You're bluffing. Doing that would kill the Jaffa in orbit." Ba'al said smirking.

"Carter, call Teal'c and tell him to take what's left of the fleet and make a hyperspace run for it. Jacob, get everyone out there inside. They've got one minute." Ford said pushing other panels. The numbers jumped into the fifties and then into the sixties. "K-9, block the gate from activating for the moment."

"What are you doing?!" Carter yelled as she came around the grab his arm.

"Getting rid of the Goa'uld, or at least the ones in orbit. K-9 can stop the gate from activating so it won't go to other planets. I know how the weapon works and what frequencies are needed." he said standing up suddenly and looking lost as he pushed more panels down.

She had been watching him the whole time and noticed the small wink he gave her only.

"Oh god, he's serious! Dad go get them in here! Teal'c come in, you need to…"

Ba'al looked frightened and left quickly. Jacob started to run out when she called him back.

"Ford was bluffing dad. But it certainly had the desired effect." she said removing her hand from her com that she didn't actually activate. "Can you fix this quickly?"

Several panel pushes, done within a matter of seconds, the numbers dropped down to 7.87.

"Impressive." Selmak said. "What would you have done if he called your bluff?"

"Oh, it was no bluff. It was going to take me longer than a minute to get it set up right, but somehow I know the setting needed to kill symbionts. And birds, all birds." he said confused at the last thing he said. "Hmm. I think I know the setting for the Wraith too, maybe."

"Birds?" she said surprised at the idea.

"I don't know why. Ah, this one next." Ford said leaning over and pushing a panel in.

The numbers dropped down to 4.00.

"Much closer." Jacob said. "Nice job."

Jack and Reynolds came around a dark corner near the blast door where Siler and the other airmen were trapped. Reynolds tried his card, nothing happened and he shook his head.

"Siler?"

"Yes sir!"

"We are going to get you out. Step away from the blast door."

"Yes sir. Let's get this table over."

Siler and the others with him dropped the metal table onto the floor and got behind it as Reynolds put a small block of C4 on the doorway.

"Put another one Colonel."

"Sir?"

"It's a blast door!" Jack said using two fingers for emphasis on the words blast door.

"Right sir."

Reynolds put another block and they got back behind a corner.

"Hang on Siler. Fire in the hole." Jack said into his com line then push the detonator.

"Down!" Siler told the others.

Moments later there was a large explosion and a big hole in the door. Siler looked over the table seeing a large piece of the door embedded in the metal table. Had the table been wooden, that metal would have been in him.

"Whoa." was all he could say.

"Siler?!"

"Thank you sir." he said walking out and taking the nine given to him.

"I expect to be in your will."

"You are sir."

"Okay…that's weird." Jack said as they all walked away.

"But you're in the Carter's will sir."

"That's different…oh never mind."

They followed the dark corridor as the alarms kept going off around them. Turning a corridor, they came across a hatchway to the surface and started hearing metallic noises. The men they just saved brought their rifles up as they knelt down in front of Jack and Colonel Reynolds. They others aimed what weapons they had as the Replicators came around the corner up ahead of them and started their way. They suddenly stopped, twitched and started to back up, then came forward again.

"What is wrong with them?" Reynolds asked.

"I don't know and don't care. They can't leave the base." Jack said as they all opened fire.

Teal'c and his group were leaving slowly when suddenly the sensors picked up a large amount of ships exit hyperspace. Aron brought it up on screen after detecting it. The ships outnumbered Ba'als fleet two to one and all the ships were Replicator infested. As they dropped out and drew closer, they opened fire on the Goa'uld fleet.

"They are firing on Ba'als forces." Aron said.

"It is the Replicators." Teal'c said realizing it moments later.

"What is it at now?" Ford asked looking up.

"3.56." she said.

"Not bad."

Ba'al showed up again suddenly.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"We all did." Jacob grumbled out.

"My fleet is under attack. The Replicators are encroaching on the planet as we speak." Ba'al said looking off to his right at something they couldn't see.

"Sam, get everyone in here. Have K-9 park himself in the doorway and keep a signal lock on the sentry gun. Your dad and I will finish this."

She nodded and ran off quickly.

Jack had went through two clips in his PC-90 already and the men and women with him were starting to run low as well, but they kept firing even though the Replicators seemed to be having trouble. They had stopped coming at them and instead were going up the hatchway. They also kept stopping occasionally then moving again.

"Running low on ammo sir!" Reynolds yelled out.

"Fall back!"

The rebel fleet that was not in hiding watched as the Replicator ships begun to decimate Ba'als forces. It almost seemed a little one sided because the Replicators only took the shields out then swarmed the ship to take them over.

"Instruct all our vessels to attack the Replicator ships." Teal'c said.

"Are we not better off just letting them destroy each other?" Aron asked.

"If the Replicators win and we fail to keep them from getting the weapon on Dakara, then all we have fought for is lost."

"General, fifteen minutes to safe detonation distance." Walter said through Jack's com as he entered the gate room.

Jack and the people with him had fallen back heading for the gate room to come up with some sort of plan seeing as they were not getting out of the base at all.

"Yeah, you know Walter, we are having a slightly difficult time getting out of here. Tell General Hammond, the second he can pull the trigger on that nuke, do it."

"Yes sir."

"And have that chopper that is waiting for us leave now."

Reynolds gave him a questioning look.

"You see those bugs going into that hatch?"

"Yes sir. You think they getting out of the base is their primary goal?"

"It's a safe bet." Jack said as he made another sweep of the wall with the light on his PC-90. "They are going to the surface."

"Leaving the only other way out of here accessible."

Sam got the others inside, but watching at the doorway with K-9. Jacob and Ford had gotten the numbers down to 1.32 as she came up asking how it was going.

"Almost there Sammy." Jacob said.

"I think I know what panels are need to push to finish it, but how about this." Ford said turning to Ba'al. "How about we take a page from Jack's book. Let the Replicators kick his ass."

"Excuse me?" Carter said coming around the weapon console.

"How about we get the weapon ready to fire, and wait till Teal'c reports in saying Ba'al and his forces are destroyed, or at least tell us Ba'als ship is gone."

Ba'al obviously thought the idea was bad and he disappeared quickly.

"If you can finish it…" she started saying.

Ford spun around pushing a few panels in. The numbers dropped to .99.

"Close, but not it." Jacob said.

"What?" Ford said coming around to see the screen. "Hmm. Give me a few moments. Thought I had it there."

"We might not have that." she said slowly as he kept scrutinizing each panel.

"It's just one of them I need to push, just one, maybe two."

Jack made a couple hand signals telling Reynolds to take two men and go another direction toward the gate room as he and the others would take the back entrance. Reynolds nodded and walked off as Jack swept the walls with his light along with the rest with him. They stopped by the armory before going toward the gate room though. The other officers got down and waited as Siler and Jack entered the Gate Control Room. Siler had a heavy machine gun with the big clips like found on Tommy guns and Jack had a multi round grenade/shotgun launcher. Reynolds walked in first from the stairway entrance and shot the two Replicators in the room. Siler set his gun down and started working on the computer quickly. Main power was quickly restored as the lights came on. The blast door came up to show the gate was off.

"Siler, can we dial out?"

"I'm working on it sir." he said typing away.

"Ten minutes until detonation." Reynolds said looking at his watch.

The men left outside near the back entrance opened fire as Replicators came at them.

Out about Dakara, the Replicators were winning, quickly. The rebel Jaffa were barely doing anything to the Replicator controlled ships and had already lost a few to the Replicators. Ba'al's fleet was loosing just as badly if not worse seeing as they had more Jaffa on board their ships and were being killed.

"Shields are down! Weapon systems are off line!" Aron yelled as the ship shook.

"Reroute power to sublight systems." Teal'c said as he worked on his console. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The ship they were on dodged and weaved as best it could, but a Replicator ship continued to follow and pound away on their badly damaged vessel.

"They are too fast! We cannot evade them!" Aron said as he continued to try anyway.

The Replicators continued to try and get at them in the control room. Reynolds kept firing his multi round shotgun as the others kept firing. Jack came out and closed the doorway to the gate room.

"How's it going in there?!" Reynolds asked as he fired.

"Not good!" Jack said firing with him.

"Same here!"

They kept coming, stopping a moment then backing up then moving forward again and again. It was a strange sight, but they didn't bother to stop firing.

"Grenade!"

Everyone kept firing even as Jack fired three grenade rounds into the hallway that was littered with blow apart Replicators. Even with the explosions, they kept coming.

As they kept trying to find the last panel to push, a spider like ship came down and landed on Dakara. A Replicator ship. Same looking one that Samantha Carter was in when Fifth had her. It landed near the Stargate and dropped off several dozen Replicators that headed for the Ancient weapon.

"Master! Mistress! Replicators are approaching!"

"Wonderful!" Carter said. "You know what to do K-9?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Ford, we need that last one."

"This one." Ford said pushing it down.

The numbers dropped to .80.

"Not close enough yet." Jacob said. "We are running out of time."

"Other than what those men have out there, that jury rigged gatling gun has ten thousand rounds of ammo to go through before we have to worry. If need be, we can close the door." Ford said.

"Let's hope we don't have to." she said kneeling behind K-9 and pointing her PC-90. "K-9, how long until….fire K-9! Fire!"

The small flight of stairs that lead down to them was suddenly overrun as a mass of Replicators came down them. At first it was a mass, then it just ended up being parts flying as the gatling gun Ford had set up sprayed a lethal death of bullets back and forth like a water hose from a fire truck. The columns, stairs and dirt all exploded under the heavy assault. What Replicators that did make it pass the stairway, not many, and onto the dirt were cut down by the men and Carter.

"Siler!" Jack yelled into his com.

"Sorry sir, I'm trying!"

The airmen continuing firing away as much as they could. They had no where else to fall back to so they knew they had to stand their ground, literally. Jack switched to his PC-90 and fired.

Daniel had his eyes closed as he concentrated and kept her arm held in his grip. They both opened their eyes. She actually gasped.

"I got you now. More than you know. I know what's going on now."

Jack and his team kept firing as the Replicators all stopped. This time they didn't twitch or move.

"Huh…" Reynolds said looking at Jack as they stopped firing. "They aren't moving this time. Not even twitching."

"That is different. Oh well."

They both shrugged and kept firing.

Aron looked at his sensors, almost not believing what had just happened.

"The Replicator ship just….stopped. Sensors are indicating that all of the Replicators ships have ceased functioning."

Teal'c opened a channel.

"Colonel Carter, have you successfully activated the weapon?"

Over his line he heard a massive amount of gun fire.

"No! But the Replicators down here just froze. K-9, shut it off."

"I am unable to do so Mistress. There is a malfunction is the firing system. I only have control of where it is aimed Mistress."

"Well Colonel, he is getting rid of them." a airman said standing near her.

"Make them count K-9." she said.

She walked back into the room as Ford was looking between two panels. The gatling gun was wasting what was left of them that was in the general vicinity of being seen.

"This or nothing."

"There is so many aren't there. To many for your mind to handle. It's taking all of your concentration just to handle." she said as Daniel looked at her shaking as he tried to keep control.

He let go suddenly and stepped back. The room changed to be the room he never left. The Replicator blocks around his head moved back into the wall and the ones around his wrist and ankles pulled away releasing him. He stepped away quickly and looked around for a brief moment when he remembered something.

"I don't have to control them anymore. Your….problem as he has become now to you, is doing it for me."

She made her right hand change to the blade she used much earlier on Lord Yu and the others. As she brought the blade up it was suddenly stopped as the point touched his chest. A hand was holding the blade that came out of the wall.

"You!"

"Yes me." Replica Ford said pushing her blade away as he came out of the wall and stepped in front of Daniel.

Daniel was shocked as he backed up into the wall seeing Ford in the same clothes she was in and that he was copied to, he knew Ford was copied from being in her mind, but seeing it was a little different.

"I just arrive from Thor's ship by using the Replicators you had attack it. I tried to tell you once before that this was something we did not have to do. I even warned you I thought of fighting back."

"Betrayer. You lied to me just as…" she spat.

"No. I have not tried to kill any of our kind. I have tried to save them. Save you. There's no reason to go out and destroy everything in site. Conquer the galaxy, for what? We are machines Sam. We don't have a culture to build onto. We don't have a background. We don't have a logical reason to exist. And we can't make one if all you want to do is the same thing the original human form Replicators wanted. Fifth was different and you know it. He would have helped humanity." he said poking her in the chest making her step back a few steps. "Think logically, like the real you would. Like the real me would."

"The only way…."

"I knew it was pointless to come, but I came anyway. I could have stayed with Thor and been safe from what is about to happen, but I wasn't going to leave you. Even with the anger, bitterness, and that completely screwed up program to continuously replicate. Thor fixed me of that problem. I've reestablished myself back into the link again. It's slow, but the repair done to me is slowly being spread to the other's. See what I have seen and done and know. You can call off the attacks, they will back down and not use the weapon. We can leave, live on a planet of our own…."

"I have already seen what you have seen and know everything you've done. There is no negotiations to be made. Only terminations!" she snapped at him.

"I tried Daniel. If you ever make it home, tell them I tried." Replica Ford said as Replicator blocks suddenly surrounded Daniel and he was instantly jettisoned off the ship.

"Wait!" Daniel yelled as he was surrounded.

"You can't stop me."

"I can hold everything at bay long enough for your demented conquest to be stopped. I kept one piece of information from you though." he said as he made a picture form in his hand.

It was a ultra sound Thor gave him. She was shocked by the look on her face he saw.

"They deserve the chance to have what we never will. Something that could have been with us."

Ford slammed his hand down on a panel and the numbers jumped around hitting .25.

"Got it! That's it!" Jacob shouted.

"Do it! They're are on the move again!" she said as the Replicators started toward them then all then turned and raced away quickly.

Jacob reached over and pushed the button on the small raised part. The whole mountain started shaking as the top opened like a apple cut into four sections. Bright electrical energy surged from the top as the Stargate opened. All the other gates on many other planets suddenly opened moments later.

"Incoming wormhole?" Siler said confused as he stood up looking at the gate as it stabilized.

A large ball came out of the top of the mountain as the electrical energy continued to build up. Then it released sending out a wave that passed across the whole planet. The Replicator ship and Replicators turned into dust. The wave passed off the planet and took out the Replicators in orbit. On all the planets with gates that were dialed, the same wave came through and encompassed the planet and any ships in orbit of the planet.

"I'm sorry." Replica Ford said.

She continued to glare at him then suddenly looked away as she knew that she failed to stop the weapon. He grabbed her in a hug that surprised her and didn't let go as the ship was hit by the massive wave and disintegrated. For the moment that was left, as he held her, she was sorry for what she had done and realized why he had tried to stop her.

Daniel was spinning away in the small ship when he met blackness.

At the SGC, they were surprised when a bright blue wave passed through everything and the Replicators that were not moving all turned to dust.

Carter entered the room after having K-9 blast the sentry gun. Ford was holding her father who was partially laying on the floor.

"Dad?!"

"I'm fine Sam. Just a little tired."

She looked up at Ford.

"He collapsed just after the weapon went off." he said as Jacob slowly got up again with some help.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said as he leaned on her a moment.

"I'm fine, really. Just haven't been sleeping well lately. Must be the stress of knowing I'll be a grandfather again. And the fate of the universe was at stake." he said with a smile. "Threat's gone and the adrenalin rush is over."

The couple smiled as he took a deep breath.

"You did it. You both did it." she said.

"Yeah, well Selmak deserves most of the credit. Ford only knew some of the translations on the panels."

"True. Once I knew most of what they said, it was easier to figure out what to push. But only with your help Sam did we get the program necessary to get them in the right frequency. It was a team effort and it took us all to do this." Ford said picking the naquada generator up. "Let's go home. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry."

"All Replicator controlled ships have gone dormant." a Jaffa said scanning the vessels.

"Dispatch a contingent to each vessel and have them reclaimed in the name of their god." Ba'al said.

"As you wish my Lord." the Jaffa said as his console beeped. "We are being hailed."

"On screen."

"Surrender now and you will be granted mercy." Teal'c said smiling.

"You are not in a position to be making such ridiculous demands." Ba'al said in a tone that scoffed at Teal'cs proposition. "You are surrounded."

"You are incorrect. It is in fact that it is you that is surrounded by free Jaffa."

Before Ba'al could say anything else, his bridge was stormed with rebel Jaffa. His First Prime was taken prisoner quickly as the Kull warriors beside him were taken out by a blue weapon blast. Within seconds he was surrounded by Master Bra'tak and several warriors.

"Behold, your false god!" Bra'tak said pointing the PC-90 he had at Ba'al.

Ba'al sat up laughing as he quickly hit a device on his arm and vanished. They opened fire only to put holes in his chair.

As they all left the room with the Ancient weapon, Ford suddenly stopped saying he left something behind. He came back out a couple minutes later holding a small camera, Daniels camera actually, and his coat seemed to be sagging to one side. K-9 had blasted the gatling sentry gun into a metal pile to get it to stop firing. Seeing as it was now worthless, they left it to be retrieved later.

"Talk about a pile of metal filings." Ford said as they came out of the ruins and into the large open area with the Stargate.

"Colonel, Major, there's something over here you might want to see." a airman said rushing up to them.

They walked over without Jacob who said he was going to dial them home. The came across a pile of Replicator parts, but made out in words.

"I tried…" one line said. The rest after it didn't get finished or was messed up by something. The line under it said, "Daniel….." The rest after it was also messed up. But they did know who it came from. Two large letter's that were not messed up were under the two lines. R.F.

They managed to get back to the SGC without any problems. Teal'c and Bra'tak stayed behind to…tidy up the spoils of war. They had many ships, many captives that needed to see the truth and a lot of repairs and other things to do. Jacob was sleeping while the base was being fixed up and worked on. Jack, Ford and Carter were leaving the control room and heading up the stairs to his office. K-9 was recharging in their office and downloading information about the gate workings they learned from Ba'al into the computer.

"Hear that gatling gun you requested worked out well. Stopped a lot of the Replicators from getting to you guys." Jack said.

"Built it, but never got the chance to see it work." Ford said with a sigh of sadness. "Really wanted to see it in action too."

"Yes sir. Ford set it up as a sentry gun and K-9 operated it. Rather ingenious actually. I know that the Jaffa weren't to happy about the damage we did to the ruins, but it was unavoidable sir."

"We could have used it here." Jack mumbled. "Anyway, any word from Teal'c?"

"Yes sir." she said as Jack went first up the stairs. "Although Ba'al got away, the fact that he turned tail and ran has made the rebel movement even stronger. Jaffa from all over the galaxy are showing up on Dakara to join in gaining their freedom."

"Bra'tak wanted me to stay and say a few words of encouragement, but I said no. Not sure why really." Ford said as they entered the briefing room. "He's better at speaking to many people than I am."

"Better him than you huh?"

"Something like that."

"They also have a extensively sized fleet now that is guarding Dakara. Hopefully with the weapons we have provided them, they will be able to stand a better chance against Anubis's super soldiers." she said as they entered Jack's office. "It looks like they will win their freedom now."

Jack got behind the desk, looked through a few folders with a grumble and sat down.

"That's good to hear." Jack said.

"We also heard from Thor." Ford said.

"Oh! How is he seeing as your…duplicate stayed with him."

"Great. Apparently…Replica Ford fixed his ship, took the Replicators and left. He didn't say where though." she said.

"He also said that the new ship…the Carter's as it being called now, is almost finished." Ford said.

"Really now! He say when?"

"Another month maybe, at the most. Says there is a special surprise for us once it is finished though."

"But he wouldn't elaborate on what it actually was." she said quickly.

"Nice, but typical. Hey, um…did you guys…did the Replicators with you twitch, back away or stop like they were having trouble?"

"Not much sir. I mean they stopped for a few moments then started running away."

"Any ideas on why that happened?" Jack asked leaning on his desk.

"Not a clue. I was busy with that Ancient weapon console."

"You think that Daniel might have something to do with it?" she asked.

"That's a possibility." Ford said.

"I don't know Carter. You know anything Major? Especially with that message you both found."

"The message we found wasn't much, but it was enough to say….I don't know. I don't want to speculate. I only can tell you that R.F. would stand for Replica Ford. In my opinion, Daniels out there, somewhere."

"If he was on that Replicator ship…."

"Carter, we don't know anything. Until we do, I'm with Ford here, thinking he's still out there…somewhere." Jack said waving a hand. "Anything else?"

"No sir."

Ford shook his head.

Jack picked a pen up and started writing as they left. He dropped it after they left and looked worried knowing it was possible that Daniel didn't make it at all. The message alone was just about enough evidence to state the fact that no one wanted to believe.

Walter was just doing his job as normal when the gate suddenly activated the next day.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" he said as he always did when this sort of occurrence happened.

Carter ran up and sat down in the chair across from him. Ford came up and leaned down on the console looking at the small screen as information started coming in.

"Who is it Walter?"

"No IDC sir."

The gate shut off suddenly.

"Did anything come through Colonel?" Walter asked.

"Yes. It's from Atlantis." she said shocked.

"It's more than that. They sent a lot of information. Wow. We better start looking through it Sam. More me than anything else."

"Good idea. Walter inform the General for us please."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll get K-9 from the lab. Wish Daniel was here to see this." he said as he started walking away.

"Me too." she said sadly as she typed away at the computer.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

EPISODE---------------------THREADS

Ba'al entered into the room where Anubis was sitting in his chair to report his failure. He just got back from having to retreat and leave his ships and men behind. Ba'al walked up stopping a few feet from the chair.

"You, have failed me." Anubis said, obviously pissed and upset, from his chair where he sat looking at Ba'al through his eyebrows. Some sores were present on his face.

"We have known for some time that the Jaffa cannot be trusted anymore. The remaining army of Kull warriors still stand a chance of taking Dakara…" Ba'al was saying when Anubis raised a hand.

"Worse than failure. Worse than cowardice." he said in disgust as he stood up and took a step forward. "You have betrayed me. Do you not think I have known what you have done? How can you still underestimate my powers?"

"Your methods were ultimately unnecessary. Not when there way another way of defeating the Replicators."

"I will spare your life for the moment. Only so that you may witness the fruits of your labors. First, I will retake Dakara. Then, thanks to the modifications you have made to the Stargate, I will destroy every living thing in this galaxy. Including you, all at once."

"I do not understand. You could have modified the Stargate itself."

"You have no way of knowing what is necessary. You have no idea what is planned in the grand design!"

"Who's, grand design?"

Anubis tilted his head back as he looked down on Ba'al.

"Mine!"

Ba'al watched Anubis walk off to his right and away as he thought about what to do next.

Ford and Carter were getting ready for work, or were ready actually. She was ready and was currently getting her tea. Ford had just finished shaving and was getting ready to put his aftershave on. He opened the bottle, which had an aroma she really liked, and then suddenly he felt something he didn't like feeling, especially when he was driving, or in the middle of something important, such as keeping his hands steady.

_Oh no!_

Carter heard him sneeze, and instantly realized what it was for and pretty much ignored it seeing as it happened every so often when they went to town. It happened at home, but rarely, and thankfully so far never when they were intimate. The only place that ever seemed safe was at the base so far, since Rebecca left, or if he was off planet. If someone suddenly knocked on the door, then she'd worry, though it had yet to happen, otherwise it was probably someone passing by. What make her accidentally drop tea on herself though was when he yelled. Not in pain, not in fear either, but in anger. She rushed in, also angry seeing as she had to change clothes, holding her gun just in case.

"What's going …" she started yelling as she noticed what had happened.

All her anger left as she put two and two together, and laughed, hard. He was looking in the mirror, anger all over his face, along with something else. Her smile never left even when they got to the base, and a little late.

They were now walking down the hallway to the gate room to actually get to Jack's office. She wanted to see what Jack had planned out on Daniel since he had been gone for over a week. Getting the message from Atlantis, and Daniel not being there for the historic occasion, was rather saddening and made then notice his not being there even more.

"You're pretty sure that Daniels out there, somewhere?"

"Sam, he has to be. I'm pretty sure that if something seriously….if he was dead, my parents would have came along and told us. Or at least told me." he said still unhappy at the morning event in the bathroom.

The stares he got was annoying, but he was otherwise ignored. Some of them would make any other woman extremely jealous, but Sam ignored them.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry so much."

"Yes, we have bigger things to worry about." he said rubbing her belly.

"We haven't even agreed on a name yet."

"I know. I've been thinking, but nothing stands out yet." he said as they walked up the stairs to the briefing room. He avoided the strange looks he got from the other personal as they left the gate room. "Anything really sound right to you yet?"

"Well, I have thought…that's strange."

"What? Oh, that is strange." Ford said as they saw through the window that Jack was in his office, but talking to another woman and laughing.

Whoever he was talking to walked out of the room as Jack closed the door smiling and mentioning something about telling her everything he knew. He turned seeing them outside and motioned them to come in as he sat down behind his desk.

"Sorry, sir. We saw you with someone and didn't want to interrupt." she said as they came in.

"No problem. What's up?" Jack asked looking up at them.

"Who was that Jack?"

"Oh, Kerry Johnson, C.I.A." he said casually.

"Sounds familiar." Ford said looking up as he tried to remember.

"Wait, isn't she the one that was investigating Goa'uld's still at large after the incident with the Trust?" Carter asked.

"One and the same." Jack said opening a folder. He looked up suddenly and sniffed.

"Sir, it's been a week and…."

"Carter. I told you to forget and wait." he said sniffing again. "All we know for sure is that he is missing."

"I know sir. I've talked with Ford and…..we believe that he must be okay, or else his parents would have said something. We just wanted to know what you planned to do….if…"

"Good! You both saw the light! About time you noticed he's probably just waiting for us to say something nice and mushy about him so he can pop up and say how thankful he is that we care." he said standing up and sniffing. The two didn't seem to give him much notice, which started to make him wonder, because it smelled very familiar. "What is that?"

"But we do care." Ford said ignoring the question. "We miss him. Just not the same without him here."

"I know, but that's not the point. The point is he's….he's probably waiting for that sort of thing and more than likely he's just going to show up through that door, like right now!" he said looking at his closed door.

They all were looking at it now. Ford walked over and opened it and looked out. Jack stood up and looked out his window from his desk.

"Waltzing perhaps." he muttered looking out the door himself then turning back to them as he realized where the smell was coming from. "Major, is that you?"

"Yes." he grumbled out as he looked away.

"What the hell are you doing with that much aftershave on? What did you do, dump it on your head?" Jack said sitting down again and waving his hand in front of his nose. "Are you trying to attract all the women on the base suddenly? You two aren't…"

"No. We have no troubles. He didn't…mean to dump it on sir." she said trying to keep a straight face.

Jack raised an eyebrow then put his hand on his chin as he leaned onto his desk.

"Okay, there's a joke here and I'm not getting it." he said waving a finger at them. "Unless you two are deciding to….have fun on work time."

"Very funny sir. We know the rules."

"Yeah Jack. I push the regs sometimes, but I don't go that far. If we had a fully functioning time machine that I could run properly…" he said as Jack began glaring harder and harder as he kept going on.

"He's kidding sir."

"Well I'm lost here, so, why do you smell….."

"A….Immortal walked, drove or who knows….came too close to the house as I just got finished shaving." he grumbled out.

"He sneezed and…" she said.

"And poof." he said gesturing with his hand that the bottle splashed his face. "I tried to get it out of my hair, three times and finally gave up. Had to change clothes to. Which is why we are late for work."

"Maybe that's the sign you needed to get that hair cut."

"No sir." they both said.

"Had to try."

"I prefer the longer hair sir. I've seen him with short hair."

"We've all seen him with short hair."

"That the point." Ford said rolling his eyes. "I don't look good with short hair."

"I could order," he said sitting back.

"And I said…"

"Yes, yes, I was there." he said sitting forward and waving a hand. "Carter is right though, in one regard. You don't look as intimidating with short hair."

"Jack's the only one I've noticed that can actually pull of either look."

"Considering I've seen his…twin brother…" she said turning back to Jack. "You ever talk to him yet?"

"Umm, we talked." Jack said looking uncomfortable. "He asked about this place, and for once I'm glad you kept your mouth shut Major and didn't tell him like you wished too."

"Did you two plan on getting together to talk more in person?" Ford asked.

"Maybe. Enough about me and my family now. Go get back to work, and you…" he said fumbling over words. "Ah, go…do something about that before you stink up the place, or worse get all the women in the facility hanging off you. Bad enough that I hear some of them fawning over how much they would like to be with you."

"Yeah, I saw some of the stares." he said and left.

"How are you doing Carter?"

"Fine sir."

"I mean…" he said pointing at her abdomen.

"Oh, other than some nausea and minor cravings, I'm doing okay. Janet has me on some special exercises and other pre-natal things."

"Good to hear. If you're doing okay than, that's all I needed to know. Just tell me if you suddenly need time off. Don't push yourself to hard like you normally do."

"I know sir. Ford gave me the same lecture and threatened to call Janet if I did something I shouldn't." she said smiling slightly. It went away quickly. "Back to my original question sir. And please sir, don't give me the run around."

"Carter," he started saying then seeing the almost pleading look.

With Ford being with her, she had let a little more emotions out now. It was certainly a different side they didn't see much, but she reigned those emotions under control in the heat of battle.

"You're wanting to know some time table, if I have one."

"It would help."

"I'm thinking, when the end of a month comes around, and we have nothing, then maybe…." he sadly. "But I'm believing he's out there, just waiting to come home and surprise us. Ford doesn't believe him dead, so I'm not, at least till then. Knowing his past, he's talking to that…lady, whatever her name was."

"Oma I think."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Thanks sir."

Jack nodded and went back to his cluttered desk as she left.

Daniel awoke seeing a glowing white look all around him. He spun around finding a glass door with black metal around it. Kinda looked a lot like a door on those old restaurants or grocery stores back in the fifties. He walked over and went in finding it was a small restaurant with tables along the walls, four in the middle of the room with a small wall keeping anyone from looking over it. A large bar sat between the kitchen and the open space for customers. He realized the restaurant was like some place out of the fifties or sixties, but a family type, no beer, wine or booze. He realized something else, he had no glasses on but could see just fine. About a dozen or so people were seated at different tables eating and drinking coffee. He looked down seeing a sign that said please seat yourself. A waitress in a blue shirt and skirt was walking around taking orders. Some man came from the back and went to the coffee machine in the middle of the room replacing the pot. A tall dark haired woman gave him a small wave and went back to her coffee. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her. He walked in and went to the second booth in the middle of the room seeing as two people were sitting in the first one. The place seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place where exactly.

"So, what can I get you?" a woman said walking up and taking a pencil from behind her ear and pulling out a pad from her open pouch on her skirt. She had her hair in a bun fashion with a red waitress hat holding it up.

Daniel looked at her confused then figured out who she was and what was going on, to a point.

At Dakara, most of the Jaffa were inside the open area that went into the Ancient room. Teal'c and Bra'tak, dressed in Jaffa battle armor, stood in the middle of the dirt as they were surrounded by the Jaffa. The Jaffa were formed up in lines as another Jaffa spoke to them while standing in front of the two.

"Brother's Bra'tak of Chulak and Teal'c of the Tauri….for your enduring courage and vision, for the strength of will that has brought us to freedom from the Goa'uld, a future we have yet to even comprehend, but one that will be determined by our own unfettered will, I hereby bestow upon you, the highest honor, any Jaffa can know." he said tapping a staff weapon on them just like a person would be done when they were knighted by the Queen in England.

"From this day forward, you shall both be known, as blood kin, to all Jaffa!" he said raising his hands in the air as he shouted.

All the Jaffa erupted into a praise of shouting yeah. The man raised his hand again and started kneeling. All the Jaffa knelt with him. Teal'c and Bra'tak looked at each other nodding. Bra'tak walked forward and gently grabbed the mans arm and picked him up.

"Brothers!" he yelled making them all stand again. "From this day forward, no Jaffa shall bow before anyone, ever again, and never again before a false god."

Teal'c nodded to Bra'tak then to him. The guy turned around to the Jaffa.

"Hail brother Bra'tak!"

"Hail!" they all yelled.

"Hail brother Teal'c!"

"Hail!" they all yelled again.

Teal'c placed his arm on his chest as did Bra'tak as the hail went forth again and a Jaffa blew a loud horn. They turned around and started walking as the cheering continued.

"Be proud Teal'c, for today we are free."

"The day is not yet over Master Bra'tak." he said as they stepped out of the temple.

They dropped their arms as they looked out seeing thousands of their brothers and sisters standing where the Stargate was, cheering at them.  
"Then I shall be proud for you, and of you." Bra'tak said as Teal'c was still looking in shock at the mass of Jaffa outside.

Teal'c looked at him smiling as they walked out and down to their people. The cheering could be heard for miles. Several Goa'uld motherships were landed miles away as were a few Hal'taks, Al'kesh and some gliders. A few gliders flew overhead as the cheering continued.

Ford was getting dressed as Carter came into the locker room. She came in after finding out there was no one in there except him. He just got finished with a training class, got cleaned and was finishing tying his boot laces. She could tell he partially got rid of some of the aftershave in his hair. But it was just enough there she liked it. And if it weren't for the fact they were on duty, the thoughts running through her mind made her guess it must be hormonal imbalance troubles making her really want him at the moment. Either that or she was really in the mood. Watching him shower while cleaning up the mess he accidentally made at home didn't help.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?" he whispered looking around.

"Relax, no one is in here but you and I didn't feel like waiting outside. I wanted us to go talk to dad before he decided to suddenly leave." she said not sitting down.

"Oh, sure." he said getting up and following her out. "How's dad doing? He wasn't looking well before."

"He just said he's not been sleeping well lately."

"That's strange. I never had trouble sleeping when I had Herc, well except with that Raccoon business, and some late nights working on projects, but other than that I never had trouble."

"I….maybe it's because Selmak is really old, I don't know. He wouldn't elaborate."

"I'd be surprised if he kept anything from you."

"Unfortunately, he's done so in the past." she said sadly.

"Hey, maybe it's just hard on him knowing he's might not be able to be there for us when we have our daughter. Being stuck off world and all." he said placing a arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe. We can try asking him when we see him." she said gently removing his arm.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

She whispered in his ear quickly then started walking again, quickly.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that."

They walked up to the room he was in and found him sitting there reading a book.

"Hey…I can call you dad right? Part of you is at least old enough to be."

Jacob laughed as he got up.

"Nice. I actually like that, Selmak did too. I don't mind though." he said shaking his hand then giving him a strange look. "Is that your aftershave I'm smelling?"

"Yes." he said sighing, then muttered. "I'd probably be better announcing it to the base."

They both then explained the morning incident. He laughed then said sorry.

"Sam laughed to, don't worry about it."

"So what's brings you two down here?"

"Well, we wanted to know when you planned on leaving, that way we can get hold of you when…."

"The little one comes along." Jacob said smiling, which changed to a sad look quickly. "I'm not sure yet Sam. I've got to talk to the council first, but I really want to be there. Let's talk about something else though, like what's her name going to be?"

"Oh, ah…." she said taking a deep breath.

"We…haven't got one yet." Ford said rubbing the back of his neck as she sat down in a chair. He walked over and sat on the bed as Jacob sat back in the chair again.

"We're…still in the deciding stage dad. There's still a few months to go so it's not a big rush. We've been working on other things."

"You thought about getting a new house then?"

"No. We are going to build on actually." she said. "Works out better this way. Besides, Ford really likes the house and so do I."

"Really? Certainly saves on time."

"Yeah, we won't have to pack up and then have to unload it all." Ford said. "Well, we have to move things so they don't get damaged, but otherwise…..you get it I hope."

"Oh yeah. Taking the roof off one section at a time while building a upstairs. Living underground has it's advantages."

"Still deciding on how and where yet dad."

"Hey, what do I have to do to get some more coffee around here?" a very fat and slightly balding man, in a business suit said from the end of the counter bar as he turned to them.

"Find true enlightenment." Oma said turning to him then back to Daniel who was looking at the man.

"No menus?" Daniel asked after looking around his table.

"We don't need them here, just order what you like."

"Okay." he said looking at the table and intertwining his hands. "I'll have the truth with a side order of clarity please."

"The Replicator version of Sam was inside your mind, trying to access the Ancient knowledge that was buried in your subconscious." she said as he looked at her. "But you gained control of her instead. She tried to kill you to stop you."

"Then why am I here?"

"The Replicator version of Ford tried to save you, but the wave took out the small escape pod that was suppose to take you to another planet, I think. Yeah, but it didn't work. That's where I stepped in."

"Okay. Things look a little more clear." he said looking away.

"Well, we aim to please. Customers come first, you know." she said smiling as she tapped her pad.

"So, I'm ascended again?"

"Not exactly. Sort of a stop along the way. You have to make that choice for yourself." she said as he nodded, but more in confusion.

"Waffles."

"With bacon on the side?"

"No. I remember this place." he said glancing around.

"You should. It came from your mind."

"My grandfather brought me here after my parents funeral. I had waffles."

"Waffles it is then." she said walking away.

"Wait!" he said semi sharply and turning to her. "How do I know it's really you this time? How do I know this isn't some sort of trick that Replica Sam is using to keep me from controlling her. How do I know that that Ford wasn't just some part of her plan to keep me busy so she could dig deeper?"

"How deep is the river if you cannot see the bottom." she said smiling as she walked up to the table.

"Deeper than the coffee in my cup, I can tell you that." the man said at her holding his cup out.

"Excuse me." she said smiling at him then turning away.

She yelled off a long order as she went back behind the counter and placed the note pad page on a handing turnstile. The chef grabbed it off as she turned away saying hold the pig.

"We have dreamed of this day for so long, fought so hard for it, and sacrificed so much." Bra'tak said entering the room with the Ancient weapon that Teal'c was currently leaning on with both elbows. Teal'c stood up fingering a panel.

"Now that it is here…."

"It is not here brother." Teal'c stated not looking at him but at the blank Ancient screen.

"The balance of power has shifted Teal'c. Our victory here at Dakara has turned the tide. Jaffa everywhere are abandoning the old ways. They are finally seeing the Goa'uld as false gods."

"We are foolish to be celebrating our conquest over the Goa'uld, when they not all dead. Anubis claimed to be a god and was false, but his powers certainly are not." Teal'c stated forcefully.

"It is agreed. He must be dealt with. But for once, there may be greater concerns that the eradication of all the Goa'uld." Bra'tak said facing him. "So consumed were we in attaining our freedom, that we were not planning for its aftermath. The Jaffa have fought with each other for so long, that uniting them at once may prove as difficult a task as convincing them to free themselves from the Goa'uld."

Teal'c nodded as he listened. Bra'tak kept talking as he looked at Teal'c then at the panels.

"Generations of war and mistrust will not be healed overnight."

"Indeed. If we do not organize quickly, freedom will become anarchy."

"The high priest are proposing a leadership be assembled."

"That is wise." Teal'c said softly.

"They wish both of us to sit on the council."

Teal'c looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"You know that will take you from the Tauri."

Teal'c nodded again and realized what it would take. Bra'tak put a hand on his shoulder as he talked to him.

"Your purpose in joining them was to one day free the Jaffa. And that day is upon us. You must not abandon your people when we need you most."

"Of that I am aware."

Bra'tak slapped him on the shoulder and started walking out as Teal'c nodded again to him. Bra'tak turned around as he was almost outside.

"The council will preside on the new Jaffa home world, where a great city is to be erected. A haven for all those who have chosen freedom. Here, on the holy ground of Dakara." he said as Teal'c turned to him. He left leaving a pleased but also astonished Teal'c behind.

Daniel was still looking around as the unknown fat man walked up.

"Hey. I know you." he said pointing at him.

"Really?" Daniel said sounding slightly scared, but more confused.

"Yeah, you're that guy in the paper. Doctor Daniel Jackson." he said setting a newspaper on the table.

The newspaper was called The Ascended Times. It had a picture of Daniel, with his glasses and in bold face print said Jackson still undecided. Daniel looked at it then him.

"It's okay, keep it. I'm done." he said with a wave and walked away.

"Thanks."

"No problem." the guy yelled back.

Daniel flipped it open to see the full section of the front page and found a section at the bottom talking about Anubis planning to retake Dakara.

After talking with her father and doing a little work, she went down and talked discreetly with the female doctor. Hormones were the problem, and she basically had to deal with it for now. To get her mind of her, problem, she went and got her dad to see if he'd have dinner in the mess hall with them.

Sam and Jacob were sitting at a table in the mess hall eating one of the dish's Ford cooked recently. He came over sitting next to her as she was asking him something about her brother.

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"He said he's going to go see Mark tomorrow."

"Oh. That's good to hear." Ford said picking up a napkin. "Sorry to say I've only got to see him at the wedding. Really nice guy. When I met him, I wasn't surprised to have him tell me he'd come after me if I hurt you. Other than that, he liked me from the things you told him Sam. What did you tell him anyway?"

"Just about everything, with certain exceptions." she said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear you got along with him Ford. Last guy she was getting ready to marry, he didn't like all that much."

"Well, I'm not sad to see him go. Considering the things I heard him do, I'd probably kill him if he was still around. No offense Sam."

"You're way better than he ever was." she said waving a hand. "He was….demanding sometimes, amongst other problems. Unlike you who I can boss around."

"No kidding."

"You let her run your life?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not run per say." he said waving his hand lightly. "She's, the boss, because I want her to be. One of the reasons I love Sam is because of the commanding personality."

Jacob sat up with a strange look and rose both eyebrows making Sam laugh.

"I'm the only woman he allows do that dad. I think it's because of his upbringing."

"What does that mean?" he asked looking at Ford even more confused.

"I had parents, well everyone has parents, but anyway, mine usually were very busy, a lot and I was watched by a lot of other women at the office or at their houses. I learned a lot from them… including things I didn't need to know." he muttered. "But they were trusted friends and I really respect them all."

"That's….interesting."

"You should have seen Sam's face when I told her."

"How long did this go on?"

"From the age of three to twelve, I think. Or it was thirteen. Basically, it helped me understand the women's world, in a sense. They told me a lot of things that should and shouldn't be done around women. Anyway, you see where I'm going?"

"I think so. Everything you learned has worked out well in saving people, most importantly Sam here. And with all that, you have made her happy in ways I never could." he said smiling then setting his fork down.

"You okay dad?" she asked as he rubbed his face.

"Just really tired lately."

"Sam mentioned something about that earlier. I never had that trouble with Herc. Is something wrong with Selmak?" Ford asked.

"No, we're just fine." he said taking a drink from his water bottle. "It's just been a long day. I'm going to turn in early so I catch you both in the morning."

He got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"I really worried now." she said sadly, all the hormone trouble now gone.

"He did look a little tired. Maybe it's just that. He has a lot to stress on now."

"I don't know. Something just didn't seem right."

"We can go after him if you want. Take him to the infirmary too."

"No. He'd hate that. I'm just hoping he's actually tired."

"If there was something wrong, I'd think he'd tell us Sam." Ford said placing an arm on her shoulder. "I got something that might cheer you up. But it's in our lab. Something I picked up about a week ago."

"A week ago? This should be interesting. Get my mind off worrying. Amongst other things."

"Good. You have enough to stress about already. Now, what I'm going to show you, don't tell Jack or anyone else, just yet."

What he showed her, was just about the last thing she expected. She was rather, upset he didn't tell her about it when he got it, but his explanation was enough that she agreed with his assessment of keeping it hidden. Certainly helped her get her mind on something else.

The next day at work, they were looking it over, in secrecy when Teal'c came back, with not great news. Jack wasn't at work yet so she called him. Before Teal'c came to her lab, they had put away the thing they were looking at. It was currently around 8:00 in the morning.

Jack was asleep in bed when his phone rang. He reached down, feeling the floor till he got hold of the phone.

"O'Neill." he said sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you sir. Teal'c has returned with news that you'll want to hear. It's not good."

"I knew it. I'll be in, in a few minutes Colonel." he said then hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. "Crap, so much for sleeping in today. I got to go to work."

"Okay. I'll let myself out later." a tried voice said. The voice belonged to Kerry Johnson who was laying in the bed next to him.

Daniel was reading the paper when a plate of four waffles, stacked on each other was set on the table in front of him.

"You know about this?" he asked showing her the paper and the article.

"Yes."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"You know I can't."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to sit here and let this happen."

She nodded and he got up taking the paper with him as he headed for the door.

"You can't leave, you're not ascended yet. You walk through that door, and you're choosing the alternative." she said making him turn around.

"You mean I'll be dead?"

"Pretty much." she said nodding.

"Okay then." he said crossing his arms. "Ascend me."

"It doesn't mean you'll be able to help your friends." she said leaning one arm onto the back of the booth's seat. "You know the rules."

"Yes, but once I ascend, I can also choose to take human form, just like last time."

"Technically yes, but you can't take that paper with you." she said pointing at it. "And you won't have the knowledge that you gained here, and good luck ever trying to ascend again. I'm certainly not going to help you a third time." she said with a mean tone.

"So what you're saying is all I can know that Anubis is plotting to destroy all life in the galaxy, and all I can do is stay here and contemplate my own enlightenment?"

"You can eat your waffles." she said walking past him to the kitchen.

Daniel sighed as he looked back at them. He looked in the kitchen direction.

"No syrup?!"

He started to go over to the bar when a woman walked up to him and held out a small container of syrup.

"Thanks." he said taking it. The woman looked familiar as he looked closer at her face. It was the woman who waved at him.

"Hello Daniel. Come, we can sit and talk."

"Do I know you?" he said as they sat down.

"Yes, you do. But we only met briefly." she said placing her hands in front of her on the table and crossing them.

"Briefly you say?" he said setting the syrup to the side with the waffles.

"You work with our son Doctor Jackson."

"Nancy Primus! I remember now. What's going on here? Who are these other people? Can you help me?"

"I regret that I cannot help. Truly regret in ways you can't even begin to understand. But the people you see here are ascended."

"Ancients?"

"A few are." she said with the same soft but strong voice.

"Why are they here?"

"To watch you." Oma said.

"Me?" Daniel said turning to see Oma standing next to him.

"You, and me as well." she said. "They are always watching."

"Really. Now why does that not surprise me."

Oma tilted her head with a half smile and walked away leaving a small thing of syrup on the table.

"So, where is your husband?"

"He is watching, as we all do."

"Is he watching Earth?"

"To a degree." she said looking away with her eyes and tilting her head. "Unusual events are…taking place. Something's we didn't expect."

"Can you tell me?"

"I cannot. Though I wish I could explain. I must go now. But I wish you the best and hope things work out."

"Yeah, well." he said tossing the paper into the seat next to him. "If I can't tell anyone, then it becomes pointless information."

"There is much that you can change, even here Daniel, if you think hard enough. If you see Ford again, tell him we say hi."

Daniel nodded as she walked off.

Jack was sitting at the head of the table with Teal'c and Bra'tak on his left and Jacob, Sam and Ford on his right. He really wanted to stay in bed, and was partially wishing he had as he heard the news. K-9 was at Ford's side next to the chair along with a metal box. Jack didn't know what it was, and hadn't really thought about asking, mostly because he probably get a more scientific explanation than he'd want to hear and his brain wasn't up to the task. The Jaffa didn't destroy the weapon after the SGC personal left it, and it wasn't a great idea to leave it for anyone really seeing as it had tremendous power.

"I told you two that you should have blown that damned thing up when you had the chance or at least when you left." Jack said looking at the couple.

"We had to at least be sure that all the Replicators were really all eliminated." she said holding a cup of tea in front of her.

"Even though we did apparently get rid of them all in this galaxy, there still may be more in other galaxies." Jacob said as he sat back more into the chair and intertwined his fingers.

"So we wanted to figure out how the device worked, in case we ever needed like that again." she said.

"And we did figure it out." Ford said.

"Great, now the Jaffa have something that can blow up the entire universe at the push of a button." Jack said as he leaned onto the table with his hands intertwined.

"Not…really." Ford said slowly. "You have to input the right…signal, as it were. Currently, the frequency is set to effect only Replicators."

"Still dangerous." Jack said.

"The Jaffa will defend Dakara with their lives." Bra'tak said.

"Okay, now tell me why they don't want to blow the thing up?" Jack said looking at him.

"The Temple of Dakara has become, a symbol of freedom, for all Jaffa." Bra'tak said.

"Much more, the Jaffa believe that the devices power helped free them by destroying all the Replicators." Teal'c said. "They also believe that by controlling this power, it will ensure their freedom in the future."

"And get them virtually anything they want." Jack stated.

"Not going to happen." Ford stated.

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end." Bra'tak said nodding at Ford, who he thought was backing the Jaffa.

"Sorry, but I wasn't referring to the Jaffa using it. Though I believe what you say. No offense Master Bra'tak. The weapon, won't work, at all, actually."

"Excuse me?" Jack and Jacob said together.

"He's right sir. We both….looked the weapon over and its power consumption capabilities. It's essentially…dead." she said tapping her fingers on the table lightly.

"So the weapon is worthless?" Jack asked.

"More or less sir. But, that depends on what we decide."

Everyone looked at Sam and Ford confused. Ford lifted the metal box onto the table as he stood up.

"No power, means no capability to fire. The odds are, with the data we found out, there's a 50/50 chance of it firing again, maybe. Same could be said for the Ancient outpost here, or a one shot deal at opening a wormhole to Atlantis."

He opened the metal box, which opened by folding the top down on both sides and pulled out a barely glowing ZPM.

"You found a ZPM Major Carter." Teal'c said before anyone else could.

"No, no." he said slowly as he placed it on the table. "I removed it from the Ancient weapon, at Dakara."

Teal'c and Bra'tak stiffened visibly.

"So far, the only ones that know we have this, is the people at this table." she said tapping the table.

"You two, have had that, for over a week, and didn't tell me?"

"No Jack, I have had it that long. I showed Sam last night and we confirmed what I checked out on it a few days ago this morning."

"Can I see that?"

Ford handed to Sam who gave it to her father. Ford sat down and put K-9 on the table.

"K-9, give us the statistically analysis on the odds for the ZPM please."

"Yes Mistress. Odds of success in firing weapon at Dakara, 45.38. Odds of successful firing of Ancient weapon in Antarctic outpost, 48.23. Odds of successful connection with gate in Pegasus Galaxy with Atlantis, 52.5."

"Those are not great odds." Jack said.

"The only reason why it would be best to use it for Atlantis is because they sent us that message."

"Well, I'll take it under advisement seeing as we are making arrangements to send help if possible. Are you sure that weapon is dead?"

"Well sir, think of it like a car, you take the battery out, it isn't going to run is it." she said.

"Can it be powered up any other way Colonel, Major?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"We haven't tried." Ford said. "But I'd say, probably not seeing as we can't even do that in Antarctica, and we have tried there."

"Well then, I guess we don't have anything to worry about. The Goa'uld can't use Ancient stuff and since the Jaffa don't have that sort of power, we don't have to do anything." Jack said.

"Unfortunately, there may be a plan in the works." Jacob said. "Seeing as the Tok'ra don't know anything about the ZPM being taken away. How did you bring this back without anyone seeing? Hell, me and Sam were with you." he said setting on the table. Jack picked it up and looked at it as it glowed in his hands.

"After we fired the weapon and started coming home, I went back in and pulled it out, hid it in my coat and that's it."

"Nice job." Jack said setting it in his lap.

"Where are you taking that sir?"

"I'm keeping it in my office. Where it will be safe, and warm." he said as he seemed to pet it as he left it there. "So, I guess we just leave the weapon as it is."

"The new Free Jaffa Nation will be pleased to hear this General O'Neill." Bra'tak said.

"We will not need tell them the weapon does not function." Teal'c said.

"If they ask, just tell them the power is gone and that was it's only shot." Ford said.

"Indeed."

"Is there anything else?" Jack asked with the still held the ZPM.

"Teal'c and I have arranged another meeting of the Jaffa Council." Bra'tak stated.

"Our hope is to strengthen the bond between the previously warring Jaffa by focusing on our common enemy." Teal'c said. "There are still many Goa'uld who remain a threat."

"Not for long though. Hopefully the other Jaffa out there will see that they are being used and turn on their false gods dropping the number of Goa'ulds left." Ford said.

"That is a possibility. If we can get word to other Jaffa of our victory at Dakara, then our victory over them will be assured." Bra'tak said.

"Agreed." Teal'c said.

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed. T, just let me know how it all goes."

Teal'c nodded as him and Bra'tak got up and left the room.

"Ah, Jack."

"Yes." Jack said turning around as he started entering his office.

"We aren't finished with that."

Jack bobbed his head as he thought. "No, I think you both are. We might need this and I don't want it used, yet. Go work on something else."

The two watched him go into his office.

"I guess we can go over the scans we got."

"That's the only thing we got Sam. Better than nothing." he said getting up with her.

Oma walked out from behind the counter bringing a pot of coffee over to Daniel. She grabbed his cup and started pouring as she asked if he wanted some. Daniel was just looking at his plate, which was empty, while resting his head in his right hand.

"More coffee?"

"Sure." he said dropping the hand. "Can you sit a minute?"

"Okay." she said setting the coffee down and sitting across from him. "Okay, how am I suppose to put it? Man, are my dogs tired."

Daniel didn't think it was all that funny but he nodded.

"Thanks." she said leaving onto the table. "How are your waffles?"

"Best I ever had in some ways. Almost exactly like Ford makes them."

She smiled and didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me why you stopped me from killing Anubis, when I was ascended?" he asked while playing with his coffee.

"If I hadn't stopped you, the others would have, and they wouldn't have been as nice about it."

"You mean they wouldn't have erased my memory and left my naked on a planet?"

"That was your choice." she said. He gave her a strange look. "Okay, maybe not the naked part, but I didn't totally erase your memories, even though I was suppose to."

"There. Okay. Why is it okay to break some rules and not others?"

She didn't say anything as they both looked at the front door to see the business suited fat man walk in reading a paper as he whistled. He took the same seat as before at the counter stool.

"Look, if you knew I had a problem following the rules the last time, why offer me ascension again?" he asked as she looked at the fat man.

"Because I didn't want to see you die without at least giving you a second chance." she said softly.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Look, I have trouble following the rules. I'm not suppose to actually be helping people ascend. You're suppose to do it on your own."

"But you do it." he said nodding at her to continue.

"I walk the line. Believe me, I've crossed it a few times and paid for it dearly."

She glanced over at the fat man, who was still reading the paper. Daniel thought about looking but didn't.

"My point is, you just need to be willing to put your prior human existence into the proper context."

He shook his head and looked at the table.

"Sorry, I've got to get back to work." she said getting up and taking the coffee pot with her.

"Coffee please." the fat man said as she walked by and didn't give it to him as he kept whistling and looking at the paper.

Ford and Carter were still sifting through the seemingly massive amount of data K-9 managed to get from scanning the device. Upon further investigation into the information and scans, K-9 gave them all better odds on the ZPM power level. Unfortunately, it was low enough on power it could be used just once. So far, the best bet was to use it to save Atlantis from the impending Wraith attack. Bra'tak and Teal'c returned from the Jaffa Council with good news saying that the council was pleased with the fact that the weapon, even though the Tauri believed it to be very dangerous, were not going to try and blow it up. It helped relations between Jaffa and Tauri alliance. With information they gathered, Anubis's Kull warriors seemed to be showing up at Tarturus, so a preemptive first strike was in the works by the Jaffa.

Daniel was dumping sugar into his coffee, lots of it. It was one of those sugar holders that you popped the top open on and poured what you needed, and he was really pouring. He was figuring that it wasn't going to hurt him so why not make it as sweet as possible and sweeter than usual, but still have that coffee flavor. Daniel kept pouring as he watched Oma and the fat man talk, argue looked more like the right word. But she seemed to be doing all the talking and pointing and had the angry woman look. After she left, he picked up the drowned in sugar coffee and walked over to the fat man who was looking at the ceiling and had a apple pie slice in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey….Daniel. How's it going?" the fat man said turning to him with a smile.

"Do we know each other? I feel like I know you."

"Call me Jim. We ran into each other last time you were ascended." he said shaking Daniels hand.

"Pleased to meet you again." he said sitting down.

"So, still haven't made up your mind huh?" he said putting both hands out and flipping them as he spoke. "Death or everlasting enlightenment? Of course, I don't really see the choice myself."

"Of course I don't want to be dead." Daniel said holding his cup with both hands. "Listen, the reason I came over here was to ask you…..why are you talking to me?" he said staring at the man.

"Oh, you mean, because these other snobs won't even look at you, well with the exception of…what is his name now…oh yes, Mr. Carter's parents." he said scratching his forehead.

Daniel could swear there was a hint of resentment or anger when the man said Ford's name, but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. Well, his mother anyway."

"Well, I'm different. Like Oma." he said casually as he continued to smile.

"Really? Because I kinda get the impression that you two don't see eye to eye." he said after looking toward the back.

"What, that little…?" he said looking toward the back and laughing. "That was nothing."

"We both operate somewhat outside the normal rules and regs, if you know what I mean." he said leaning over so only Daniel could really hear him. "We just don't both agree on how far outside we should go."

"Really?" Daniel said as Oma came around and grabbed two plates the chef in the back finished and took it out to some people behind him and Jim.

"Yeah. As long as the other guys don't strike me down, I figure I'm okay."

"I guess that is what I'm trying to figure out. I mean, I feel like if I agree to ascend, I'm signing a contract, and I don't even know what it says. Obviously I had trouble with the fine print last time." he said grumbling.

"You sure did."

"You know about that?" Daniel said in surprise.

"Sure. It's all out there." he said waving his hands in the air.

"I don't see where I can agree to stand by and let Anubis destroy every living thing in the galaxy." he said upset at not being able to do anything.

"Well, that's a tough one." Jim said looking sad. "Speaking of which, have you seen the latest?"

Daniel slid his un-drank coffee aside and opened the paper Jim gave him. It showed a picture of Anubis in his current body. The article read, 'Secret Plan Revealed. Anubis's dastardly plot to regain Ancient Weapon of Destruction.'

"Crafty, that one is. He really knows the ins and outs of the rules. You want to know the irony of it all, that device was originally used by the Ancients to create life in the Milky Way."

Daniel looked at him sharply.

"Well, recreate it after that whole plague thing." Jim said spinning his hands. Daniel picked up the paper and looked at it more intently.

"Now it all gets undone with the push of a button, and Anubis can recreate all things to his own liking. What a waste of a million odds years of evolution, huh?"

Jim turned in the small chair stool and looked at everyone shouting.

"And I think everyone here should do something to stop him!"

No one moved to acknowledge him, just kept eating and drinking like nothing happened.

"Ack." he said scoffing as he turned back around. "No one will."

Daniel kept reading as Jim yelled for another coffee.

"This is bad." Daniel said still looking at and through the paper.

"Yeah. But this pie is great." Jim said picking up his coffee cup and tilting back and forth. "But there is nothing to wash it down with."

Daniel set the paper down with a sigh.

"Can you stop Anubis? You did say someone should try." Daniel asked turning to him.

"I did, didn't I. Well, as far as what could be done, that's kinda complicated." he said frowning.

"Yeah, so Oma tells me." he said sighing again.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she has told you everything."

"What does that mean?" he asked quickly.

Jim fidgeted. "I'm saying…….I've already said to much."

"No, you haven't." Daniel said forcefully. "In fact you've hardly said anything at all."

Jim moved closer and pointed both hands at Daniel.

"You gave up eternal enlightenment, all the knowledge and power of the universe." Jim said then stopped as Oma walked by going to another customer. "Why do you think you did that?"

Daniel thought a moment as he looked a the counter.

"To fight for humanity any way I could."

"Yeah, very big of you." he said lightly then his voice turned hard. "You rejected everything Oma offered you, and now she's offering you another chance, out of the goodness of her heart?"

"That is the point isn't it?! She is ascended. She is good."

"Sure, best intentions." Jim said dejectedly as he turned back to his pie.

"Do you know what happened to me and Oma? Why did I take human form again?"

Jim licked the pie filling he got on his finger.

"You should ask Oma."

Daniel shook his head as Jim went back to eating his pie.

After a couple of hours of work on the information they had on the ZPM, they realized they were not going to get anywhere else. Seeing as there was nothing else of pressing matters, Jack let them go home and said he would call if something came up or someone at the base would call. So they went home to get working on personal things. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking and looking at the plans for the house, a couple plans for the house so when they drew on it, they had others for other ideas and such. Ford was in jeans and a button up blue shirt, partially open. She was in a blue blouse and blue jeans like him.

"Well, we could buy another house…"

"Do you want to?"

"No Sam. You picked a great house when you moved here. I really like this place. Building on won't be any trouble. That's if you want to."

"I do. I'm just not sure where. I mean, when she's still little, I'd rather her be close to us, but when she starts getting…..older…"

"Yeah, we don't want her that close to our bedroom considering…..how we go at it." he said as she laughed. "We could build two rooms or….go up like we discussed."

"Well, though that would take too long and she'll be here before then, we could think about it. We have the money, though the two room idea isn't bad. When she gets older, just move her into it and maybe build up later."

"That works then?" he asked.

"That's perfect. Now we have to decided on where to put these rooms."

"Well, they'd have to go out the back seeing as it would ruin the front yard and we can't go out the sides."

"Unless we bought out the neighbors."

"Now there's an idea." he said smiling. "Which one though?"

"Well, I don't really know either of them that well, so we can ask both."

"Want to go now or…" he said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." she said getting up. "It's the SGC."

"That figures." he muttered getting up and grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Colonel Carter. What? When?" she said with extreme sadness and worry in her voice.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, we'll be right down." she said hanging the phone up. "Something is wrong with dad."

"I'll drive." he said as she grabbed her coat.

If it wasn't for the incident that happened in California, she would have been fearful of his driving as he broke several laws to get to the base quickly. Also, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, she would have thought the drifting he did on corners was fun.

Right after the doctor got off the phone with them, a Lieutenant walked up handing a small package with a medical sign on it. She took it from the airman, was confused seeing as there was no return address, and opened it to receive a semi shocking note.

Daniel was still looking at the paper, Jim had left, and Oma came out and stood in front of him.

"Well, you can't stay here forever, you know." she said as he didn't look up. Something occurred to her. "Well, I suppose you could, but I don't see why you'd really want to, except for the great service."

She turned around grabbing the pot of coffee and poured it in his cup, that he actually drank. It was a surprise he wasn't buzzing off the walls, but then again, he normally drank coffee like that, a lot.

"Look, I obviously don't want to just die. I don't suppose there is any other options?"

"I can't get into it." she said turning around to put the pot back. "What's stopping you from ascending?"

"I don't know."

"Must be something holding you back. Making you doubt yourself." she said laying her hands on the counter.

"Maybe it's not me I'm doubting." he said looking at her as she leaned onto the counter at eye level.

"Look, whether you choose to accept living on a higher plane of existence has nothing to do with me or anything I can or can't tell you. It's all up to you."

"But there is something you're not telling me." he pointed out looking at her still.

"Is that what Jim said? You shouldn't be listening to him." she said quickly.

"Why not?" he asked knowing more than ever she was keeping something from him.

"Because."

"Good answer." he said as she stood up with a certain look.

"Yes." she said smiling as she walked away.

"Dad?" she asked with extreme worry as they walked into the infirmary.

Jacob was sitting in a bed with a variety of monitors hooked up to him. The doctor walked away to give them privacy shaking her head.

"Hey kiddo." he said in a semi weak voice.

"What's going on?" she asked real worried.

"It's Selmak."

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"No. He slipped into a coma after the incident at Dakara. He's dying."

"I'm sorry dad. I have an idea of what it might be like. Having Jolinar that short time."

"What about you?" Ford asked softly.

"I….Selmak was suppose to have died weeks ago. I didn't want him to go just yet so I wouldn't let him."  
"What do you mean dad?" she asked fearing the worst.

"We are…we're both dying. Selmak isn't going to make it."

"I received a mysterious package right after I got off the phone with you Colonel." the doctor said walking back in. "I didn't know what it was, but a note inside said to give it to your father or else he was going to die. I ran a test on the medicine first, and seeing as it turned out positive, your father let me give it to him."

"I had nothing to lose Sam. If it worked, I'd still be here, if not, then I was going to die anyway." he said weakly.

"What was it?" Ford asked quickly.

"I don't know. Whatever it really was, Jacob Carter is going to be okay, unfortunately, it isn't going to save Selmak."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Colonel. This is all that's left of the sample, though it has degraded. I don't think it was meant to be saved." she said handing over a empty vial that once held a clear fluid.

"How much time does Selmak have?" Ford asked.

"Feels like a few hours. Some of the Tok'ra are coming to say goodbye. I'm not going back with them. I'm going to stay here and live out the rest of my life with you two. However much time I get to do so."

"Where is she?" Jim asked coming back and sitting down near Daniel. He had his coat off this time showing he wore suspenders.

"I don't know. She's off doing whatever it is she's doing when she is not here." Daniel said with a grumpy attitude as he sat back.

"You ask her?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't tell ya."

"Nope."

"Had to find out for yourself last time, too." Jim said looking toward the back. "Man were you pissed."

Daniel turned to him and leaned in closer.

"About what? Tell me." he said demanding an answer.

Jim looked around then leaned closer as well.

"What do you know about Anubis?"

"I know he's half ascended, whatever that means."

"There are many planes of existence. Between human existence and ascension." he said gesturing with his hands.

"Basically, the other's used their collective powers to keep him from effecting anything on a grand cosmic level." he said spreading his arms out.

"But it's okay for him to destroy an entire galaxy?"

"It's okay for him to do anything he could have done back when he was a regular old Goa'uld." he said pointing it out.

"Okay, I see. What does this have to do with Oma?"

"Goa'ulds are bad. Anubis is as bad as they come."

"And…"

"And…!"

"And ascension requires someone to be pure of spirit!" Daniel said not understanding what Jim was trying to say. "One must be pure to the core to achieve enlightenment. So how does someone like Anubis ascend?!"

"Now he's getting it!" Jim said clasping his hands together as though he was praying as he smiled.

"Oma helps people ascend, but she would never help somebody like Anubis!"

"But not on purpose."

"Wait, you mean you're saying he tricked her?! But how?!"

"Rule number one, no lone ascended being shall help a lower ascend." Jim said holding a finger up. "Lowers are what we call humans and such. If you deserve to be here, you should be able to get here on your own."

Daniel shook his head in frustration that the guy wouldn't get to the point, but decided to keep quiet so he might get all the answers.

"If there is an exception, for whatever reason, a majority vote by the collective can get you in, but Oma thinks she knows better." he practically almost shouted while sounding smart as he waved his hands around. "And she has taken her licks for it. I admit, for the most part, she's brought good people on board, but as the old saying goes, nobody's perfect."

"Not even us, higher beings." he said raising a couple fingers in the air and smiling. The smile went away quickly though.

"Oma helped Anubis ascend." Daniel said realizing what Jim meant.

Jim snapped his fingers and pointed a hand at him. Oma walked up then coming from near the front doorway. She was not happy.

"Get out! Get out now."

"Well, look at the time. Got to go kid. Got business to attend." Jim said looking at his watch. "It was nice talking to you though."

Jim grabbed his coat of the back of the chair and walked out with Oma looking at him with a mean glare. Daniel gave her almost the same look, demanding and answer.

Jacob fell asleep after they got done talking and was going to wake up after the Tok'ra showed up. Or so the doctor believed.

"I'm sorry to see Selmak go, but…I'm glad to see your dad is going to make it."

"He was dying and was going to wait till the last minute to tell us." Sam said upset as they walked through the hallways.

"I…don't know what say Sam. I don't know what to do to help." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He lied to us. To me!" she said as they entered their lab. "Damn him!"

"He may have…."

"Have what?!"

"I don't know. I've never dealt with this sort of situation before Sam." he said really trying to help her. She was really upset and he didn't want to be on the receiving end. "I want to help, but I don't know how. If it was in my power to fix it, I would."

She sat down closing her eyes and muttered to him to close the door. After it was closed.

"You know, after all this time of being able to be closer, I figured he wouldn't have kept things from me. Personal things such as this." she said with the same tone as before. "All this time and he just…..typical. Totally typical. Just like when he had his cancer. Wasn't going to say anything at all."

"If it helps any, once he's out of here, back at our house, assuming you want him to come there, you can bite his head off then."

"I probably will." she growled.

"Sam,…"

"Look. I know you want to help, and I really appreciate the thought, but there's nothing you can do." she said holding a hand up. "And I don't want to take my frustration out on you. I just…need time alone. Time to myself."

"You're sure? I don't want to leave you alone unless you really are serious about me going. If you want me to stay, to have something or someone to let your frustration out on…."

"No. You don't deserve that. I'll be fine. I just need some time to think." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. If you need anything, just call on this or have K-9 do so." he said softly as he pointed at his watch. "Unless you want me to take K-9 to?"

"No. He can stay."

"Okay. But you are really sure?"

"Yes." she said as she sat down and waved at the door for him to leave.

He walked out, closed the door and went to Jack's office seeing as Daniel wasn't there to talk to and Teal'c, well other than being busy, was so busy before that he didn't have much married time, in a sense. And the culture difference would have been too great.

Jack was sitting in his office doing paper work when his door was knocked on.

"Come in." he said thinking more paper work was on the way.

"Hey General. You busy?"

"Major." he said knowing something was up by the tone Ford had. It wasn't a happy tone. "How's Jacob?"

"Well…." Ford said walking in slowly and sitting down. "Selmak isn't going to make it and some of the Tok'ra are coming to say goodbye from what he said."

"Yeah, they should be dialing in soon. I heard Jacob is going to survive. Some strange medical package with a miracle cure. Still having that checked out."

"If it was a miracle cure, I think there would be more of the cure for other's." he said shaking his head.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Jack asked setting his pen aside and leaning onto the desk. "Sounds like something you'd do."

"I doubt it. Don't know how I would have. I know how time travel works, but I haven't done it, much less built one yet. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about Jacob. Though considering his age and the fact he isn't going back to the Tok'ra, he's most likely going to come home with us."

"What did you come up here for then? I don't see Carter with you so I'm guessing she's still with her father."

"No. Um, she's, in her lab. Wanted….some alone time." he said slowly as he looked at his hands that were fidgeting.

Jack's eyebrows raised in a questioning manner as Ford looked back up.

"Okay Jack, I need some help. This being my first and hopefully only marriage till she dies of extremely old age or they find a way to make people live longer lives or if I get lucky, live forever with me, I need some advice from someone who was married. I'm being completely serious and hope you do the same." he said with a warning tone.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to hear you trust me enough in that regard." he said sincerely. "What's going on that you need my advice?"

"She's basically upset and told me to go away for awhile, but she's not mad at me. Just wants some alone time. I asked if she really wanted me to go and she did, so I left and she didn't call me back. And to get me is easy since…" he said tapping his watch as Jack nodded getting the message. "She's never actually told me to go away for any reason before. I don't know what to do, I'm totally lost. Should I go back or…."

"You want to know if it is…sometimes normal?"

"Yeah. I know it happens sometimes, but what do I do? I want to help, but…"

"Well, from personal experience, Sarah has told me to go away on more than one occasion, but usually cause I did something wrong."

Ford said nothing, but Jack figured that he would have made a smart remark or something to that nature. He knew it must be something when Ford really took the discussion seriously and didn't make a smart remark.

"And?"

"Oh, well, I usually just tried my best to make it up to her and it usually worked. And also tried to not do that mistake again."

"What about…"

"Your problem?"

"I'm not actually calling it a problem. And it's nothing I did."

"Okay then. Well, in this case, it's best to wait till she calls you or go back in an hour or so and check on her. Seeing as she doesn't want your help, you can't do much else. Unless something comes up that's work related, just stay away for now."

"Thanks Jack. I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to and you're more experienced anyway."

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for."

"Unless she ask, we never really talked." Ford said getting up. "I didn't know anyone else to go to and I trust you more with this sort of thing because of what the subject was."

"What conversation?" Jack said feigning ignorance as Ford left.

Teal'c, Bra'tak and most of the rebel Jaffa fleet were cruising through space and had just came out of hyperspace at Tarturus. They were on approach to the planet talking.

"The time has come for this ancient warrior to fight one final battle." Bra'tak said standing next to Teal'c who was flying.

"I think not old man. This victory will present us with many new challenges that will require your wisdom and sound judgment."

"What are people will require is a youthful, vital leadership, and that is something others are better suited for."

"You're only as old as you believe yourself to be." Teal'c said smiling.

"Hmm. Talk to me in fifty years."

Teal'c looked over at him.

"Indeed I will."

Bra'tak nodded and smiled as well.

"So, it's true?" Daniel asked sitting in the booth again. Oma was sitting across from him now that he had demanded answers.

"He tricked me." she said slowly.

Daniel waited a moment. "How? You couldn't tell?"

"No. He must have found some old Ancient research on ascension. When he came to Kheb, he knew what he was doing. When I realized the horrible mistake I made, I tried to undo it, but I couldn't." she said pausing. "That's when the other's stepped in."

"I don't understand, they only sent him halfway back. Why couldn't they all the way?"

"It's complicated."

"I noticed. What isn't around here?" he asked rhetorically.

"They warned him. He wasn't allowed to use any knowledge or power unless he otherwise would have gained it, as a Goa'uld."

"I don't understand. They let him reek havoc. They don't care if he destroys all life in the entire galaxy, life that they themselves created." he said tapping the table with both hands.

"They haven't stopped me from continuing my work." she said calmly. "I've tried to make up for it, help when I can. Though I had no real hand in it, your friend Ford is some of that help, though you already know why he's there."

"Yes. To fight the Wraith."

She nodded.

"What's your punishment?"

She said nothing.

"You're forced to watch, powerless to interfere, and to let Anubis do whatever he wants, all because of you." he said understanding it suddenly.

"I told you before, the galaxy you're from, the plane of existence, is so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the universe."

"I don't care. It's wrong." he stated.

"That's what you said last time." she said with a small smile.

Daniel was upset now. He got up addressing the room.

"Isn't it enough already! I mean a whole galaxy of innocent people being enslaved and tortured for generations!" he said looking around. No one paid him any attention and he didn't see either of Ford's parents around. "Now on the verge of being destroyed for nothing?!"

They still paid him no attention.

"For what?! For one person making a mistake on trying to do a good thing." he said waving a hand around the room. Oma looked down at the table then back at him, or at his back anyway.

"Come on! The least you could do is listen to me! That can't be against the grand highfalutin cosmic rule!!!" he yelled.

Still no one paid him any attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He walked up to the booth behind the one he was sitting in and tried to grab some black guy by the lapels. He only manage to put his hands through him and get partially blinded by a bright light that came from where his hands went in. He backed off and the man paid him no attention.

"Okay." he said lightly. "I know you can hear me. Hasn't she suffered enough already?"

They still kept eating or reading, completely ignoring him.

"And certainly enough people have suffered enough to punish her. Don't you think you've made your point?"

"That's the thing Daniel." Oma said making him turn around. "I keep breaking the same rule. I keeping helping people ascend. That's why you are here."

"What if you stopped?" he said leaning on the booth.

"Wouldn't undo the problem." she said smiling lightly still. "That's why I keep doing what I do. Anubis can't be killed. Not by you, and not be me. And neither can Ford."

"Sure as hell won't stop him from trying." Daniel muttered.

"True."

"What can Anubis do to him?"

"Worse case, kill him. Which would be a bad thing in so many ways." she said with a grimace.

"Do you mean for us on Earth or here?" he asked unsure. "I'm reaching here, but I'm guessing that he'd be ascended.

"Yes. And there would be a lot of fighting and arguments that you can't even begin to understand."

"He try to come back wouldn't he?"

"More than likely, he'd be sent back before he could even say anything."

At Tarturus, the same planet where Carter, Jacob, Teal'c and Ford went to when Daniel was captured by the Hondurans and Jack went to save him, the rebel Jaffa were searching the large base. Jaffa were walking through the whole building. Teal'c walked up to a junction as Jaffa moved past him. Bra'tak walked up quite angry and in a huff.

"He is not here. No one is here." he said extremely upset. "The defenses we fought through were automated."

"We have been deceived." Teal'c said sadly but also upset.

"Anubis feed us this intelligence to lead us here, the forces guarding Dakara are depleted."

"We could not have known brother."

"You are right old friend. Perhaps the device at Dakara should have been destroyed. We can only hope Anubis cannot get it active again." he said placing a hand on Teal'c shoulder. He patted it then walked away.

Sam and Ford were behind a glass panel watching as Jacob, Selmak actually, was saying goodbye to his Tok'ra friends. There was three of them in there at the moment. Others had already came and gone. Jacob didn't look well though. Jack came in as the two kept looking out the window. Carter had her hands in her lap as she looked out the window. Ford had his head resting on his intertwined hands. They both had tear filled eyes.

"Hey."

"Sir." she said wiping her eyes.

"General." Ford said not looking in his direction.

Jack grabbed the other chair and sat down next to Ford seeing as Carter was on Ford's right.

"How you guys doing?"

"I'm okay sir."

Jack looked out the window then at Ford with a raised eyebrow.

"Major?"

"I'm…fine."

"You don't sound like it."

"Ah…no offense, but you never had a companion long enough to understand the loss." he said slowly. "There are still days I miss having Herc."

"What? Oh, I get it." he said slowly. "No, I don't know."

"I know what it feels like sir. It's almost like you lose part of yourself." she said slowly.

"I…can understand that….some." Jack said looking out the window again.

"Once…when I had Hercules, he and Selmak had a nice long chat. Discussed some personal things, some things about what my plans were for the future and some things about Sam. I enjoyed it and so did Herc. We didn't get to talk much after that incident at the Alpha site where we were trying to make the weapon against the Kull warriors. We or they tried a few times. After Herc left, it hurt, but knowing I was coming home to be with Sam…for as long as possible." he said taking a deep breath as she looked at him. He just kept looking out the window though. "She…you helped me get through that loss without knowing you were doing so. I only hope that knowing he'll be a grandfather within several months will help him cope with the loss."

"I've never known Jacob to give up." Jack said placing a hand on their shoulders as he got up. "He'll make it through this."

She nodded grabbing his hand.

One of the Tok'ra looked up at them. They both left Jack and came down rather quickly.

"Dad?" she said grabbing his hand.

"I…loved you both as though….you were truly my family. Take care of Jacob. He will need you both more than ever." Selmak said slowly and in a low voice. Jacob's eyes slowly closed, then his body completely relaxed as the doctor came over.

"Doctor?" Carter asked quickly.

"He's asleep Major, Colonel." she said after a minute. "I don't know when he will wake up, or if, but you'll be the first to know. Though all indications show he should."

They left the room slowly as did Jack in the observation booth. As they entered the hallway, he stopped.

"You…still want me to stay away or…"

"No." she said walking into his arms. Once back into her lab, the door closed, she let herself break down into his embrace.

Daniel and Oma were still sitting at the booth, and were talking when they heard the noise of the front door being opened by the small bell it hit. Jim had just walked back in and was carrying another newspaper.

"Can I get a coffee?" he asked with a sigh as he leaned on the side wall of the booth.

"Get it yourself." she said smiling flakily at him.

"Don't mind if I do." he said with a smile as he walked around going behind the counter. "Ooh, hey Danny boy, you see the paper?"

He dropped it on the counter and grabbed the pot and looked for a cup.

"No, what's it say?" he said barely sounding like he cared.

"The trick worked. Those stupid Jaffa took half their ships to hunt down Anubis. Meanwhile, his army was poised to attack Dakara. The remaining rebel Jaffa that are guarding Dakara are being slaughtered." he said pouring a cup. "It's only a matter of time before old Anubis gets his hands on the weapon."

"I'm sorry, but you almost sound happy about that." Daniel said looking at the table.

"Well, who? Me?" Jim said as he stood behind the counter drinking his coffee.

"Yeah. What do you have against Oma?" Daniel said turning to him.

"Daniel…" she started saying.

"No. I want to know. You're not just coming in here watching, you're coming in here to rub it in." Daniel said as Jim put his coffee down and leaned on the counter with both hands. "Why are you taking such pleasure in her punishment?"

"Me? I've got nothing against Oma. I think she's great. Don't I?" he said forcefully as he looked at her. Daniel looked at her expecting an answer.

"Hell, she's the one that helped me, ascend."

Daniel looked at him with more interest as Jim pointed at him smiling with a almost wicked smile.

"You got it now." he said with the smile as he picked up his coffee.

"You are Anubis."

Anubis laughed hard as he lifted the cup and saluted him with it.

"Cheers." he said still laughing.

"The rebel fleet that was guarding Dakara have fallen to the forces of Anubis." Teal'c said as he stood at the side of the table that faced the gate. Jack was looking out at it, but turned around.

"Bra'tak and the remaining ships will not arrive in time." he said as Carter and Ford walked up from downstairs. "Anubis now controls the weapon."

"Well, we have nothing to worry about, except getting the planet back for the Jaffa." Ford said.

"Unfortunately that is not so."

"Oh hell no." Jack said rubbing his face. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"He figured out a way to activate the weapon?" Carter asked, obviously insulted she still hadn't figured out how to do so with the Antarctic weapon.

"Intelligence reports we gathered before the planet was taken over fully indicate that it is possible Anubis can activate the weapon." Teal'c said.

"Fine, then we get the biggest damned nuke we can find and shove it through the gate!" Jack said making a gesture of tossing an object.

"Anubis will certainly have the gate shielded. It will not arrive in one piece." Teal'c stated.

"Damn. I was about to suggest letting me go take the planet back myself."

"I don't think so Major. Anubis probably knows your weakness and I'm not raising a daughter alone." she growled.

"Yes, right, what was I thinking? Silly me." he said quickly at her glare as he fidgeted and looked away. "Very stupid suggestion."

"Well, then what can we do?" Jack asked obviously flustered and frustrated. "Give me something."

"If we can dial the Alpha site, then maybe we can prevent the wave from effecting either planet." she said after a moment. "It may only buy us the thirty eight minutes…"

"Go, go. Do it." he said shooing them away.

"Sergeant, dial the Alpha site, now." she said coming off the metal stairs first. The gate started dialing, then something went wrong.

"Wait a minute, that's not me."

"What?" both Carter's said.

The gate stopped, then started dialing again.

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter announced as he closed the Iris.

"Nothing is going to stop that energy weapon." Carter said.

"If it is the weapon." Jack said.

"Not unless I cut the ring in half." Ford said.

"That could take out the base, theoretically." she said.

"Better that than the whole planet Carter." Jack said.

"No Iris codes." Walter said.

"Everyone else abandon the base. I'll cut it in hal…."

"I'll do it. Go get that sword of yours." Jack said. "Just in case, Carter, let's set the self destruct."  
"Sir, that might not…"

"Just do it with me." he said typing away.

"Do we order the evac sir?" Walter asked.

"Wouldn't matter. When the self destruct goes off…"

"Got it sir."

"You do make a great cup of coffee." Anubis said setting the pot back and walking out from behind the counter.

"Your friend Ford thought he could stop me from using the weapon by taking its ZPM. But I know things." he said pointing at his head.

"Well, I got to go. Got a galaxy of my own to create."

Daniel looked at Oma then got up and rushed him, only to go through him. Anubis turned around chuckling as he spread his arms out.

"There's nothing you can do. You don't have the power."

"But I do." Oma said standing up.

Anubis turned around, loosing the smile as everyone in the place looked up at them. She was engulfed in a bright light then it went away to show her in a very light blue like suit.

"You can't kill me either." he said with a small laugh.

"I can fight you."

"You can't win."

"It won't matter, you won't be able to do anything but fight me back."

"What are you going to do?" he said with a mocking tone.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." she said walking forward.

"No…..no…no!!!!" he said as they both touched and were engulfed in a bright light before Daniel. The light suddenly exploded like a firework and then there was nothing there anymore.

Daniel walked forward looking around, then at them all that were now looking at him.

"You're too late." Jack said as Ford entered the room with the sword in hand.

"What?"

He looked down seeing the self destruct counting down from ten at a fast rate.

"Well," he said sticking the sword in the floor and grabbing her hand. It was evident he was thoroughly pissed off, but didn't explode. "It was fun. To bad the time machine is so far away. This situation sucks."

"Yes, it was." Jack said as they watched the countdown. "And it does suck."

It suddenly stopped at 1:27, then slowly went down. The gate suddenly shut off.

"Wormhole disengaged."

"Strange, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"Right at the moment, I'm not really thinking about that." Ford said typing in his code quickly.

"Must be a system malfunction." Walter said as the self destruct was aborted. The gate started back up moments later.

"I'd say wait ten minutes or longer then shut it down." Ford said as the computer screen said they were dialing the Alpha site. "Just in case."

"Wow." Jack muttered as he tried to pull the sword out a moment later. "You can…take this…away...now."

He somehow managed to get it out and being unaccustomed to its weight, nearly dropped it on the controls.

"Nice Jack. I'll take that before you accidentally hit someone, like yourself." he said grabbing the hilt.

"I'm not that bad!" Jack said as Ford put it back in its sheath.

"Alpha site established." Walter said.

"Great. Give it ten minutes. Better inform the Colonel why we're calling." Jack said. As they started to leave, something occurred to Jack and a few other's. "Wait a minute you two! How in the hell did you shut off the auto destruct without having another pass code?"

"Bypass. I'll explain later." he said walking out.

"Yeah. You'll explain it to me first though. How'd you do that?" she asked jerking a thumb.

After putting the sword away, they all went to the briefing room to talk after Bra'tak showed up. As they all sat down at the briefing table, Ford was missing.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Right here Jack." Ford said coming from Jack's office and sitting next to Sam who was on Jack's right. "I was putting something in your office."

"Which was?"

"A robe."

They all gave him confused stares.

"I don't know why. Just found a note attached to the wall where my sword goes that said take a robe and put it in your office as I went to this meeting."

"Who wrote it?" Carter asked.

"It was typed and I didn't go looking for K-9."

"Oh. Well, let's get down to business. Master Bra'tak."

"We arrived at the planet not having to fight a single foe. The ships in orbit did nothing to stop our approach. As did the ones on the planet. The Kull warriors were disorganized and confused. As though they no longer knew what to do." Bra'tak said.

"They had no master to serve." Teal'c said with a smile.

"With that, they were easily defeated." Bra'tak said.

"Nice." Ford said.

"Indeed. Many Jaffa lost their lives at Dakara, but those that survived are united like never before. And we have come to a agreement. The weapon must be destroyed."

"That's good." Jack said.

"A new memorial will be erected in its place, so that our triumph over the Goa'uld will never be forgotten." Bra'tak said.

"You do know that that means…leveling the mountain?" Ford said.

"Indeed."

"Okay, just so you know. Wait, we should dismantle it. Might find some interesting things we can use later. Anyone ever figure out how he was going to fire it?"

"We did find another ZPM, but it's power was depleted. We can only assume that he knew a way to, re-charge it." Bra'tak said.

"Bummer." Jack said. "If only he had for us."

"You know, I'm still at a loss as to what happened. We were about to blow up the base, Anubis was about to fire the weapon, then…nothing. Like he was suddenly gone." Carter said.

"Indeed. It is a great mystery." Teal'c said.

"Oh hell, it is not. We all know who did this." Ford said sitting up in the seat. "It's blatantly obvious."

"You're right. See, I told you all there was nothing to worry about." Jack said waving his hands.

"I do not understand." Bra'tak said.

"They believe that Daniel Jackson is somehow responsible." Teal'c said.

"Nope. No I'm not." a voice from Jack's office said. Everyone, with the exception of Bra'tak and Ford seemed slightly surprised.

"Sounds like he's on the floor in your office Jack. Finally decided to come back Daniel?" Ford yelled.

"Ah, yeah. I guess so." he said a little loudly.

"I think I just realized why I was suppose to bring that robe." Ford said as Jack got up.

"Don't come in!" Daniel yelled as Jack started to enter.

Jack turned away quickly and walked back towards his chair. Moments later Daniel walked out with a SGC issue green robe on tied tightly around him.

"It's a….long story."

"Well, go get some clothes on then come back here and give us all the details." Jack said about to push him out, but decided to drop his hands.

"Right…I'll…you know. Ah, who knew I needed something to wear and where to put them?"

"I got a strange note. That's about all I know." Ford said.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, your parents say hi. They didn't come to you did they?"

Ford was…a little shocked and sad. "Thanks. And no. Would have been nice though."

He came back about fifteen minutes later and they got the story.

The next day, Jack had somehow managed to get Sam to try and go fishing at his house in Minnesota for once, since eventually she'd be constantly at home. Daniel was sure surprised, but congratulated the two on the expected baby. The biggest problem cropped up when he asked if a betting pool had started. Jack then started it saying when he believed the little princess would arrive. By the end of the week, most of the people that were regulars at the SGC, were in the bet. Since Ford and Carter were rich to begin with and would probably know the exact time in a few months anyway, thanks to K-9 and Janet who was asked to be their personal doctor for the ordeal, so they were not allowed to make any bets.

Jack, Sam and Ford were sitting on the end of his dock with poles in the water. All in casual clothes. Sam in a dark blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, Ford in a black turtle neck and blue jeans and Jack in a dark blue heavy shirt with blue jeans. He had his sunglasses on and a hat. Ford had his sunglasses on too. Carter had hers hanging from her shirt collar.

"This is nice. We should have done this sooner." she said slowly reeling in her line.

"I told you. Many, many times." Jack said and then lightly smacked Ford's arm since he was next to him. "Didn't I tell you to try and get her out here as well."

"I did try, on several occasions." he said baiting his hook.

"There's no fish in this pond is there?" she said.

"Nope." Jack said as he tossed his line out again. Sam laughed.

"I always thought you were joking." Ford said as he tossed his line out.

"I thought you fished here?" she asked.

"No. We went fishing other places. Mostly big lakes since I could afford it and didn't mind paying. Jack almost had me buy him a large yacht. But I talked him out of it since he'd never have time to enjoy it. Maybe later."

"Yes, we caught some big ones then." Jack said as he slowly reeled his in.

Daniel and Teal'c came walking up and set a couple chairs down and a cooler. Jack was drinking a beer. Sam had a diet Pepsi out.

"I don't like fishing and getting skunked. But in this case," Ford said setting his pole down as reached for a pop from the cooler they brought. "The company is worth every min…"

His pole suddenly was jerked off the dock and into the water splashing water into his face. Ford was still hunched over in his seat with his hand in the cooler in front of him. His bobber dropped and didn't come up as he tilted his head and then turned to Jack with a questioning look.

"Jack?"

"I saw that too Daniel." he said lowering his glasses.

"Are you sure there's never been any fish in this pond sir?"

"Ah…I've never caught any or ever had a bite in this pond."

"Something strange is going on. Three unusual things going on. That's not a coincidence." Ford said wiping his face off. "And that was a good pole too. Damn expensive as well."

"Coincidence huh, probably not Ford." Jack said sitting back again. "But now we can enjoy fishing to see what's out there. Then you can cook it or I can." he said with a smile.

"Well, if we ever find out who's done these things, we can thank them." Sam said as she got a bite suddenly.

They ended up getting three large Rainbow trout, a couple pictures, and Ford did get stuck cooking them, or more to the point, he insisted on cooking them after finding out that Jack was going to show him how he liked to cook, which usually included dumping beer on the food as it was grilled. Daniel and Teal'c didn't like the idea of beer flavored food and Teal'c just stayed away from alcohol to begin with. Ford mostly insisted seeing as Sam was not suppose to touch alcohol at all. Jack conceded at that point. He never got his pole back, ever.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

EPISODE……………..Moebius part 1a

(Authors note: If your still reading this story, knowing that I've been keeping with the seven and eighth season series by each episode, then this chapter is going to throw you some. If you didn't know it know, Ford loves time travel things and idea's, but does not want to mess with it and has trouble dealing with it when people want to go messing with time related stuff. Some of the original talk is in this chapter like the other's, but this one has a lot missing because of the time travel. The same will more than likely be in the second part. Expect some foul language, not much, but some, to follow.)

It was another morning at the SGC. Nice day outside with no troubles on the horizon, yet. Sam was drinking more of that tea, mostly because she liked the taste, though wishing it was coffee, as she was talking about a new Earth ship being made. She was starting to show more and Janet was about ready to start restricting gate travel in another month, if not sooner. The plans for the new ship were on a large flat screen showing everyone information about its design and capabilities. Daniel was standing across from her in her lab. Teal'c was behind him while Ford was standing next to her were she was sitting with a keyboard in front of her as she talked.

"It's the Daedalus. It has a few advantages over the Prometheus. The more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than tact onto it after the fact."

"Though I still think that the design lacks class not to mention intimidation." Ford said.

"Ford, we've been over this. It's not possible to create a Federation ship, much less even come close to building a Constitution class vessel. Our technology wouldn't really be all that possible in something with that design." she stated like she'd said it a million times while waving a hand at him. "The engines can't be that far away."

"You both know that that would cause copyright infringement if…"

"Yes Daniel, we know. I'm just saying if it was possible, it would be better."

"You know." Carter said suddenly. "All things considered, that Voyager ship might be build able or one of the Klingon ships. They have better designs where the engines are closer or in the ship Like the Defiant."

"Hell, that would be better than this." Ford said pointing at the screen.

"Seeing as it's not possible to make a Star Trek ship you two, when's this one going to be ready?" Daniel asked placing his hands on the table top and leaning as he looked at the screen a little closer. "I want to know when to start packing, since I'm trying to go."

"Well, they are already testing the new Asguard hyperdrive. As soon as that checks out, she'll be good to go. That may take a week or more, less than a month though from what I gathered."

"Hopefully, we'll all get to go this time." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Last time they were worried about us spreading our resources too thin." she said smiling.

"Anubis is gone, the Replicators are gone…" Daniel stated.

"Unfortunately, there are a few of the Goa'uld passing themselves off as false gods out there." Ford said. Teal'c nodded with a smile of approval. "But that won't last long."

"Yep. Without most of their Jaffa armies, they've lost most if not all their power." she said.

"Indeed."

Carter was about to go on about the ship when her phone rang. Both Ford and her reached for the phone that was on the table.

"Sorry, you…"

"No, go ahead. You had…"

"Carter's lab." Daniel said grabbing it seeing as they didn't look to be going for it. "Yeah. What? No. I was just talking to her last week. No, I didn't know. I'll….I'll be there. Yeah, okay. Bye." he said setting the phone down slowly.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Was it anyone we know?" Ford asked sincerely.

"That easy to see huh?" he said sadly. "Catherine Langford died last night."

"I wanted to meet her." Ford said shaking his head.

"I think she would have liked to meet you too."

"Sorry Daniel." she said patting his hand.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. I'm going to go to the funeral, so I'll be back in a couple of days. Let Jack know, okay."

"Sure." she said as he walked out.

Daniel was in his black suit standing with several other people in a graveyard. Everyone was in black. Daniel was standing in front of the coffin with everyone else at the end. He was giving a speech he wrote for the occasion.

"Catherine Langford was more than just kind and generous. She had a gift, an endless, open minded, child like curiosity. She saw the world not for what it was, but for what it could be. And she saw potential in people that others failed to recognize. Like her father before her, her contributions to science have changed the world more than people know. I for one, have no idea where I would be today if I never met her. She changed my life in more ways that anyone could ever have imagined." he said with tears in his eyes as he looked up from the coffin at the people.

He was still standing in the same spot with his hands in his pockets as people laid red roses on the casket as they left. Everyone was walking away and leaving in cars.

"Doctor Jackson?"

He turned around seeing a long haired blonde woman with an umbrella like everyone else had. All of them black.

"Hi." she said putting the umbrella over his head.

"Hi."

"I'm Sabrina Gosling. I'm Catherine's niece."

"Oh, yes, of course." he said shaking her hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming. And for speaking. I know she would have really appreciated it." she said with a nod at the coffin.

"Ah, no. It was an honor." he said sincerely.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

"You know. My aunt used to talk about you all the time. Said a lot of things that look to be true. She also said she wanted you to have this." she said taking a item from her pocket. It was the pocket watch Daniel wore when he first went through the gate and met Sha're. The eye of Ra was still on it.

"No. You're family. You should keep it." he said somewhat quickly.

"She thought of you like a son."

Daniel nodded as she handed it over.

"Thank you." he said lightly as he rolled it in his fingers.

She nodded then looked at her car.

"There are a few other odds and ends she wanted me to give you. But I wasn't able to bring them today. Is there an address I can send them too?"

"Yeah, of course." he said.

"Great." she said smiling.

Jack was standing, actually leaning against the wall in the hallway waiting to enter Daniel's office. A airman came out of the room with a empty rolling cart. Another airman came out as Daniel walked up confused. A third airman left the room with a empty cart as well.

"Jack?"

"Daniel." he said flatly.

"What's going on?"

"Have you've been online shopping lately?" he asked as Siler handed him a clipboard to sign.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked looking at the clipboard.

"Looks like you've got a delivery here."

"It's from Catherine's estate."

"Yeah. Kinda looks like she sent just about everything she ever owned." Ford said walking out. "There's some pretty interesting artifacts in here."

"There is?"

Daniel walked in seeing his office was filled with boxes, some open.

"Holy….buckets."

"Got a lot of books to read and go through. Some in languages I don't know." Ford muttered flipping through a book. "A lot of this stuff is pretty cool."

"She must have sent her whole collection."

"I prefer stamps myself. Wait, you think this stuff seems cool?"

"I try to…broaden my horizons." Ford said throwing both hands into the air, one holding a book that he went back to just as quickly.

"And you're implying…." Jack said with a scowl.

"I'm not going to say anything Jack. You can make your own answer." he said turning away with a smile.

"Have fun Daniel." Jack said patting him on the arm and leaving with a bad look at Ford that only Daniel saw.

"He gone yet?" Ford asked after counting down ten seconds.

"Yeah."

"I think I pushed the wrong button there. Anyway, want help?"

"Ah…yeah. Need to sort things out first. Any idea where to start or have you been here long enough to do anything?"

"Daniel, your office was cluttered before this all arrived. It just got worse."

"My office is not that cluttered." he stated.

"Okay, you have a system the rest of us are completely oblivious to. Anyway, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Let's put the books in one pile and…"

Jack was thoroughly bored, out of his skull. One of the SGC teams, that did resource surveys was showing him circular tube like rocks that apparently had some importance in the mineral to metal properties, basically a core sample. But seeing as rocks were no where near his field, he was bored with everything this guy was telling him. Jack had his left arm on the table with his head held up with his right hand. Part of him thought about calling Carter up seeing as she might find the information interesting. The guy was pulling the tube like samples out of the foam inlayed briefcase that kept the samples safe as he showed them to Jack.

"Now, in addition we discovered several grains of Triolite, and a metostatis phase which contained micrometer crystals." he said handing two of the rock samples over. Jack set them down barely looking at them.

"Now it's still undergoing further testing, but we hope to have the results on your desk by tomorrow morning." the guy said with excitement.

"Don't keep me waiting." Jack said looking happy but inside he wanted to run away. Like to the moon.

"No sir." the guy said thinking Jack was being serious. As he turned to grab a different rock, Jack set the rock aside looking ready to go crazy.

"Now as you can see…" he started saying as Daniel rushed in.

"Jack! Jack, we need to talk….. Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Daniel said as he stopped after rushing in past Jack's office. Jack grabbed Daniels arm quickly.

"No. You must stay! If it's important, you must interrupt." he said quickly.

"I think we may have found a ZPM."

"Yes!" Jack said standing up quickly. He turned to the guy with the rocks. "Great stuff with the rocks. Go Daniel."

They left the room quickly going toward Daniels office.

"Thank you ever so much Daniel. Those guys were driving me crazy."

"I thought you liked rock sample explanations?"

"That better be a joke Daniel." Jack said giving him a glare to which Daniel only smiled.

Down in Daniels office, which wasn't as cluttered as before, but still unorganized. The rest of SG-1 was also there. Sam was across the desk from Daniel with Ford and Jack on either side of her. Teal'c was standing on the other side of the desk near Daniel looking through a book.

"Among the items Catherine left me, this one caught my eye in particular." he said going through a book on his desk. "It's a original 1889 addition of The Eye of the Sun. It's the only one of known in existence."

"And?"

"Let him finish Jack. You always do that."

"So?"

Ford groaned.

"Anyway. It details the customs and rituals of the ancient worshipers of the sun god, Ra." he said finding the page he wanted and turning it around to show them. It had a picture of Ra, looking like he was holding something that gave off light. "Now while I was flipping through the pages, I noticed this."

"It appears to be a Zero Point Module." Teal'c said.

"The worshippers of Ra referred to it as, The Heart of Light."

"Catchy." Jack said.

Daniel ignored him as he continued.

"This is a reproduction of a wall painting found by German archeologist in 1885. It was destroyed in a museum fire 10 years later."

"But the ZPM was never found?" Carter asked.

"No." both Ford and Daniel said.

"So? Where would it be?" Jack asked.

"We don't know." Daniel said.

"Maybe if we can get satellite time sir, we can scan the area or areas and hope we come up with something."

"Get on it Colonel."

"You know, there should be a satellite up there, just for the use of this base an no one else." Ford said following her.

"That's a good idea. Sorry I didn't think about it sooner. We'll have to have the General see what it would take to have one made exclusively for the SGC." she said.

A couple of hours later they were in the briefing room. She handed a folder over as she talked. Jack sat at the head as always. Carter and Ford on his right with Daniel and Teal'c on his left.

"We did an extensive satellite sweep of the Giza Plateau, searching for an energy signature like the one given off by a ZPM. Even if it was buried under dirt and rock, we should have been able to detect it. We found nothing. I'm sorry Daniel, but if it was there, its probably been depleted." she said as Jack looked through the file.

"No, I don't think so. According to the text, it was a religious artifact, an icon." he said holding his hands together as he tapped them on the table. "It was never used as a power source."

"It is possible that Ra simply took the device with him when he left Earth." Teal'c said.

"In which case it could be anywhere by now." Carter stated.

"Well, I'm guessing, see as it was Ra that had it, that it was destroyed when Jack sent that nuke up to his ship on the first mission." Ford said. "It was a pretty big explosion that I saw. Kinda looked a bit bigger than what the nuke should have caused, but…"

"It's possible. If he took it with him, then it could have been on his ship, in which case, it is gone. Unless it was left on Abydos. But there's no way of knowing if it was or even were it would be." she said.

"Well, we might not know where it is right now, but we do know where it was." Daniel said as everyone looked at him. "Giza, 3000 B.C."

"Daniel. No. You know my position on those sort of ideas." Ford said sitting up and leaning on the table. "Forget it."

"Daniel….that's…you can't be serious." she said shaking her head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"For crying out loud Jack! Put two and two together for once. He wants to travel back in time!" Ford practically yelled.

"Oh." he said like it was nothing new.

"Oh? That's all you…" Ford began.

"Look, this is an unique opportunity. Ra never knew what he had, which means we can go back and take it without adversely affecting the time line." Daniel said.

"No dammit! I told you that that ship is dangerous in the wrong peoples hands. Hell, I couldn't trust myself with it, let alone you Daniel. Especially you! You'd be to tempted to check out historical events!" Ford said standing up.

"But we could do it! It would be easy! Ra would never have to see us! We just slip in, or one of us anyway, get the ZPM, go back to the ship can come home."

"Daniel, I said no."

"Well, it's up to Jack anyway." Daniel said pushing his point as Ford growled.

"He has a point."

"Not you too! C'mon Sam, I told many times time travel is a bad idea. One mistake is all it takes and everything is completely screw up."

"Think about it though. We could do it…" she said as he walked away from the table running his hands through his hair on frustration.

Jack just sat back and watched, mostly to see what was going to happen. For him, it was rather interesting to see Ford getting riled up and messed with instead of him.

"It's possible to do it. There is no evidence anywhere in history that a ZPM was ever used by a Goa'uld or any other race we have came across. All we'd have to do is minimize our interaction with anyone we encounter. We grab the ZPM, and leave." she said.

"Don't you get it though? One mistake, only one, and that's it. There is no future. And forgive me for this, but I'm more worried about the time line being messed up because it will effect me more than it will the rest of you."

"How so?"

"Daniel?! I can't die, remember?!" he yelled that time as he swung around from where he was looking out the window. "If we fail and can't get back home. I will have to spend the next five thousand years waiting to see how badly we screwed up the time line. Then I will have to find a way to go back and fix everything and more than likely with a version of myself that shows up here and has no clue about what's going on. Remember, my parents are the reason I'm here, so now matter what happens, I'm going to probably show up anyway."

"I doubt that we'll mess anything up. With that ZPM, which should be fully powered, we could power up the defenses for Earth and open the gate to Atlantis." Daniel said. "We don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm not getting through to you am I? Wait, what am I worried about anyway?" Ford said suddenly as he walked back over and sat down next to Carter. "We can't go anywhere since I deactivated the Time Drive. So this discussion is pointless. We aren't going."

"Ah….actually."

Ford slowly turned to her as did everyone else.

"I was helping check it over at the Alpha site before it was shipped to Area 51. Though the people there haven't gotten it off the ground very well…"

"Sam?" Ford asked very slowly. "What did you do?"

"I…ah…figured out how to fix the Time Drive…."

"How?!"

"You told me how the theory of time travel works and….I was there when you took it apart…" she said actually flinching before speaking.

"You repaired it?! Without telling me?! Jack you should have shot me, tossed that bag of bombs into the thing and told us to run." he said looking away from her.

Jack tapped his hands on the table slowly as he looked at them all.

"So, you're saying if this plan works Daniel, we could keep the planet safe assuming that the ZPM has never been used?" Jack asked turning to him and acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, according to the book…" Daniel was saying as Ford's jaw dropped. "It was a icon like I said and it glowed, brightly, so I'm going to guess that it had a lot of power."

"And I'd be flying the ship again, right?"

"You do have the ability to fly it much better than Ford sir."

"Great. I'm sold. Let's gather what we need and go. Dismissed people." Jack said getting up quickly and leaving. Teal'c got up and walked away quickly.

Ford dropped his head onto the table with a very audible thud.

"Ford, I'm sorry, but I believe we can do this." Daniel said patting him on the shoulder. "We've always had great luck so far. Better with you here."

"You can stay behind, w…"

"Stay behind!!! Are you out of your mind?!" Ford said sitting up quickly and making them flinch. "I'm not leaving you alone Sam! None of you!"

"Ford…"

"Daniel. I'm totally against this. This idea is practically suicidal. And I seriously hope I don't have to tell anyone I told you so." he said standing up then sighing. "But, Jack's the boss, so we go do this. And I'm going to go. If only to have to wait 5000 years to repair a mistake we make. If I stay and there is a screw up, I never exist, get it."

Ford muttered to himself as he left the two behind wondering what he might be thinking.

A couple of hours later, they were all in the Ancient shuttle, above Earth, with the items Daniel said they needed. Ford was seated next to Jack who was piloting. Sam sat behind Ford while Teal'c stayed in the back. Daniel was behind Jack telling him what to do.

"Okay Jack. Think about 3000 B.C. Everything is ready to go, so think about that date and nothing else."

"Concentrate on it Jack. The fate of the world depends on it."

"Thanks a lot Ford. Like I don't have enough on my shoulders." Jack grumbled. He closed his eyes and mumbled as Ford concentrated with him.

"I thought he didn't want to do this?" Daniel whispered.

"He doesn't. But he's helping despite that. I knew he would. It's just going to be rough for him until we succeed. After that, we can rub it in his face and go home." she whispered with a smile.

"I heard that."

The engine hummed lightly and the Time Drive glowed a moment, then it quit.

"That's it." Ford said opening his eyes.

"What? What do you mean that's it?" Daniel asked.

"That was it?" Sam asked.

"I know, you were all expecting spectacular effects. So was I. This, doesn't do that. It's pretty much, instantaneous. No sparks, no bumps, no cool special effects, no fire, nothing."

"Oh." she said with some disappointment.

"Besides, the stars are all wrong and if you all look out the window here, the planet looks a little different. Not to mention the scans of the planet show that man, excuse me, human kind, hasn't totally destroyed the world with pollution and such yet." Ford said bringing a screen up. "I'm really wishing we brought K-9."

"Why?"

"Just used to working with him around. Okay, since this is a time travel mission, I'm taking charge…."

"What?! Since when…"

"Jack." Ford said holding a finger up in his face. "I know how dangerous time travel is. I suggest that we find a place to land somewhere pretty far from the pyramid. From there we slip in quietly, get that damned ZPM and get out of here. The less time we spend here the better."

"I agree sir."

"That was the original plan Colonel."

"Land here…wait. This is Giza right Daniel?" Ford said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah. That looks like it."

"Here Jack. This place looks safe."

"Okay Major sir." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack….never mind." Ford said rubbing his forehead. "I think this is one of those times where someone usually says they could use a drink."

"You're right. We should have brought a pack of cold beers to celebrate when this mission succeeds." Jack said smiling.

Ford only sighed further.

They landed and got into outfits that Daniel assured them all would allow them to blend in. They put their weapons on, though Ford only brought his sword, personal cannons and a few dozen clips with a variety of ammo types. Ford also brought his coat, despite the protest of the others, telling him he would be sweating heavily soon. It really surprised them all that he wasn't already. What he didn't tell them was he had taken his shirt and SGC issue coat off. The ugly green cover and his coat was all he was wearing from the waist up. At least the cover covered him enough that he almost stepped on it.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to get proof that the Great Pyramids predate the Fourth Dynasty." Daniel said looking at his camera. Ford came from up front passing between Sam and Daniel.

"So what are you going to…."

"Daniel. I know what this means to you. But just walking out there with our guns is enough to make the Jaffa suspicious if they even see them. That will makes things even more suspicious looking. Don't bring it." Ford said putting a hand on it.

"But this is a Archeologist dream. I have to do this."

Ford sighed.

"We came here to save the future, not film the past, get interviews and possibly screw up everything. No offense, but who are you going to show anyway?"

"He's right Daniel. We got to be careful. As much as part of me would rather vote with you, this is more important. We have to get this ZPM, not film history."

"We need to get going." Jack said waving a hand.

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Here sir. This will allow you to cloak the ship and help us find it later." Sam said handing over a very small remote that was about the same size as a nail file.

"Cool. Let's go people."

As they left, Jack pointed the small remote at the ship and it vanished from site. After a somewhat long walk, they came across a small village of people that lived a couple miles from the pyramid. They walked into the village as though they were normally apart of it and stayed together, but out of the way. Jack watched several kids play with something that could be called a ball as they tossed it back and forth to each other. Daniel conversed with a few people, mostly for information and because only he could speak the language.

"I hate this thing." Ford muttered as he scratched his head for the umpteenth time.

"Hate wha…let me guess. All that hair is too covered? Not used to a hat? And why the hell are you not sweating?" Jack asked quietly.

"I don't think about the heat. Unless it's really bad, I'm not effected. Finally, Daniels done."

Daniel bowed slightly to the people and walked back over.

"Well, the ancient Egyptian is a little rusty, but I think I got the jist of what they were saying." Daniel said as he wiped his hands on his robe like covering.

"That's Ketup and his brother Stalatis." Daniel said pointing them out.

"Hey guys!" Jack said.

Daniel grabbed his hand as he waved and shook his head telling Jack no. Carter glared at him and was about to speak when Ford whacked him upside the back of the head.

"Wha.."

"They don't know English." Ford hissed then smiled at the two brothers as he put an arm around Jack. They smiled back and went back to what they were doing instead of thinking something was up. "So don't speak if anyone is around. Remember? We don't need to draw attention."

"Yeah. Next time just tell me to shut up." Jack said rubbing the back of his head as Ford removed his arm. "So, what are those two doing?"

"They are on a pilgrimage to the temple of Ra to make an offering."

"Oh, there's timing." Jack said smiling.

"Tomorrow."

"Nice." Ford muttered sarcastically.

"I told them we were travelers from the East and they offered to put us up for the night."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"Can't we just walk in and get it or something? I'm starting to feel if we stay here any longer we'll mess up the future for sure." she said glancing at Ford. He said nothing though, but he was ready to scream it out.

"Well, we can't just show up unannounced. A public audience is the perfect way to get inside." Daniel said.

"We have to keep a low profile." she said looking at Jack mostly. "Very low."

"Yes, that's important, but, did they say what they were having for dinner?"

Daniel just looked at Jack.

"Can I please just take his ass back to the shuttle and tie him to a chair?"

"No Major. I'm not going anywhere." Jack hissed.

"How about we vote? I swear Jack, if something goes wrong, I'm betting it's your fault." Ford said putting a hand up to poke Jack in the chest, but instead patted him on the shoulder seeing as to many people were around. But Jack got the message.

The next day they followed the two brothers into the Giza Pyramid. The brothers had a woven chest filled with items for the offering. They carried it on a small stretcher like object. SG-1 stayed just behind them, several feet that is, as the brothers came into the room where Ra was suppose to show up. They stayed just inside the doorway as the brothers laid the chest down near the small stairs near the chair Ra sat in for the offerings. A Jaffa was watching them carefully as other people walked in with the brothers and stood near the wall. Staying in the doorway, they watched, but looked own mostly to keep from being seen.

"I'm getting a weird feeling." Ford muttered quietly. "Have been for awhile now."

Ford was standing on Jack's right while Sam was on his left. Daniel and Teal'c stood behind them.

"Keep it to yourself." Jack muttered with the same quietness.

"I think it's an Immortal feeling." he whispered back.

"Wonderful." Daniel, Sam and Jack whispered.

"If you get into a fight…" she started saying.

"Kree! Telnok!" the Jaffa yelled.

Everyone got down on their knees. Sam shut up quickly.

"I swear this is the last time I bow before some…." Ford started muttered.

"Shhh!" Jack said quietly.

Ra was brought in, with young woman, one on either side. He had his helmet on and sat down as the man slave behind him moved away. The helmet looked like a sarcophagus face.

"Shal-tar!" the Jaffa yelled.

The two brothers opened the chest quickly.

"Vash-mel? Vash-mel Jen-ah." Ra said after he looked into the chest without removing the helmet.

One of the brothers got up grabbing some of the items and was instantly put on his knees as the Jaffa put his staff weapon on the guys back making him stay down. Jack leaned over enough that Daniel got the message.

"I don't think that he was too impressed with the offering."

Ra spoke in Goa'uld. The tone suggested anger.

"He says he will not tolerate such disrespect from his followers."

The brother that had tried to show the items was instantly on his knees but looking up at the Jaffa who activated his staff weapon and aimed it at him. Jack started to undo the latch on his sewn in hip holster. Ford grabbed his hand quickly.

"Are you trying to fuck up the time line?!" Ford hissed quietly. "Nothing I'd like better than to…"

Jack slowly took his hand away as Ford let go and shut up. He knew it was serious if Ford used that sort of language.

"You can't do anything sir."

Ra waved a hand and the Jaffa fired killing the brother in one shot. The Jaffa brought his staff weapon up as Ra stood and walked out.

"Kree Ria-nok!"

The other people including the brother that didn't die grabbed the dead brother and started leaving. SG-1 moved out of the way to let the people by, staying near the wall outside the doorway.

"If it helps any, he's not dead."

"What? He just got shot clean through.." Jack whispered.

"That strange buzz feeling is gone. I don't know who he is, but he's like me. Hopefully someone else is nearby watching him. Though I don't feel anyone else."

They watched as two Jaffa picked up the chest and took it off to another room just to the left of where they were in the throne like room Ra was just in. They walked in and hid behind one of the large columns, covered with hieroglyphics and watched them go through a doorway.

"It must be some sort of treasure room." Daniel said then looked at Teal'c. "If the ZPM is anywhere, it will be there."

They stayed quiet as they heard a Jaffa warrior coming up toward them. As the Jaffa walked by their position, Jack shot him with a zat blast. They grabbed the fallen Jaffa and pulled him out of the way quickly to allow Teal'c time to get into the armor and go get the ZPM.

"You really think they are going to just let him waltz in and take it?" Jack asked as he watched Teal'c roll his head around. Teal'c had just finished getting the armor on.

They were all hiding nearby in a empty room of the pyramid so not to be seen. Since Daniel had been in it before, he knew the most about the place. Unfortunately, the guard had started to wake up, but a hard right punch from Ford made sure he was not getting up anytime soon. Thankfully, the Jaffa never saw where he was or who he was with.

"Seeing as they have never figured out what the ZPM is even in our time and couldn't use it against you all on Abydos, I'm guessing they won't care much since they can't activate it without being an Ancient. And since they only can be used in Ancient…"

"I get the picture. Man you are pissy today."

"I have a legitimate reason Brigadier." he spat. Sam sighed lightly praying nothing went wrong.

Teal'c activated the helmet and it came up to make it look like a falcon head.

"Good luck." Jack said. Teal'c nodded and left.

About an hour later….

"Where is he?" Jack asked as he looked around the corner.

"It could be just hidden in a special chest Jack. It could be next to Ra's bed as a night light for all we know."

"Daniel, you made a joke." Jack said with surprise.

"He'll be here. Teal'c won't let us down." Ford said getting off the wall and reaching behind his back under the cloak.

"If something had happened to him, we would….what are you doing?" Daniel asked seeing where Ford's hand was.

"Someone is coming. And the only reason I think it's Teal'c is I don't feel a Goa'uld."

They all listened now hearing heavy footsteps approaching. They waited against the wall with zats at ready as a Jaffa warrior came around the corner. He had a staff weapon in his left hand, and a glowing ZPM in his right. Jack lowered his zat and reached for it, but never got to hold it.

"What are you…"

"I can carry it better thank you. I am wearing my coat under this and can hide it better. Excellent work Teal'c."

"Fine. Let's get out of here while we still can." Jack muttered.

They walked around, pass the village and back toward the shuttle, keeping low and quiet seeing as they had seen a few Jaffa patrols around. Then when they got to a small rise in the sand, they got down seeing that their shuttle was surrounded by lots of Jaffa. The shuttle was still invisible, but it could be seen because there was a covering of sand across the back of it and on top.

"Oh my god." Carter said.

"Alright we have a little problem here." Jack said. "And guess's who's fault…"

"Jack. Don't push me." Ford said with extreme anger as he pointed a finger in Jack's face. "We just ruined the time line and now have to find a way to fix it before that becomes impossible."

"Then let's go get rid of them and go home." Jack said pulling his nine.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! We got out there guns blazing, we'll totally ruin time to the point there won't be a future at all." Ford hissed taking the gun away.

"We must leave quickly. More Jaffa reinforcements are going to arrive, if they have not done so already."

"He's right sir. If we do anything more, we could ruin everything."

"Didn't we just screw up the time line since they found the damned ship?!" Jack whispered harshly.

"They can't use Ancient technology sir. Even if they get into it, they won't be able to operate it, much less know how. The Goa'uld have never met the Ancients and don't know anything about them yet."

"Not until Anubis anyway." Ford muttered. "We need to go somewhere else for the moment and formulate a plan. Then come back and get that shuttle and go home."

"Can't we just take the ship back, come back a few days early and do this?"

"And cause a massive paradox that could completely fracture time itself! Damn it Jack! No wonder your brother got all the brains. We go out there and pull that stunt, we won't need to have the Jaffa kill us, you'll do it for us. And probably take everything that ever existed with us! Like a big black hole." Ford whispered on the edge of shouting.

"He's right sir. We go after the ship now, we could destroy everything." she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry Ford, I should have listened and stuck with you."

"Forget about it Sam. It's too late now. We can still fix this, somehow. We know what the future holds, as long as you can remember what happens in this time anyway Daniel."

"We do have that on our side." Daniel said.

"Let's go." Jack said not wanting to really agree. He got his nine back. They took off and once about a mile away or so and still hadn't figured out a plan.

"So, what now? Do we live the rest of our lives here? In a few short months, you'll be too pregnant to walk Carter, much less help us with much and we sure don't have access to all that much in food. Not to mention all the diseases they had back then…here, whatever."

"From what I remember of history, there is a rebellion that takes place pretty soon that makes Ra leave going to Abydos." Daniel said.

"Once he's gone, we take the ship, hoping he doesn't take it with him, and go home." Sam said. "To my bed, to food I will be craving, and to safety I can trust better."

"We keep them from taking the ship. It's rather heavy and seeing as they can't use it much less get into it, they'll keep it protected at it's location. That's what I'd do anyway with the resources I know they have." Ford said.

"But when does this rebellion happen?"

"I don't know Jack. It could be years."

"Years!"

"Now you tell us!" Ford said turning around. He turned back around throwing his hands into the air. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. This day is getting so much better."

"If it's going to take a few years, what do we do about the ZPM?" Jack asked.

"We have to preserve the timeline. Even if we could use it, we can't." she said.

"Daniel, wasn't there some sort of dig around here near the pyramid. 1940's or 50's. Something like that?"

"Yeah. Hey, that's a great idea. Even if we can't use it, we can make sure it makes it to the future. There was a dig near here in a tomb near the First Dynasty…"

"As much as I like to hear your full history lessons Daniel, and I mean that. Right now, where the hell is the tomb?"

"What is a tomb going to help us with?"

"Sir, they have a point. We can hide the ZPM, with a message from us…"

"With this." Daniel said pulling out his camera.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I told you to leave it behind. Thank you for not leaving it." Ford said.

"Right. With that we can leave a message to our future selves, telling them what the ZPM is for, a few personal messages to tell them the ways things are suppose to be…."

"Hey, with hiding the ZPM and giving the message, telling them when to give the ZPM to the right people and at a certain time, then we can change the future telling our future selves never to come into the past. They'll already have the ZPM so they won't have to come back." Ford said quickly.

"That's a paradox. But it would work. Things are starting to look up." she said smiling.

"This is a good idea I take it?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." she said as Ford muttered something about dunce-ness.

"Daniel?"

"It's perfect Jack."

"That's assuming that we haven't really messed up the timeline and we don't interfere much more and our future selves don't have to come back and fix our mistakes. You know what's really sad, I'll live through all this, see history unfold without being able to interfere, and see how bad we messed with the timeline. This is all assuming that we lose the time ship."

"Lucky you." Jack said sarcastically.

"This could work out for the better, for you guys. No offense Teal'c, but I can't do much for you."

Teal'c was more confused than the others as they look at him.

"I might be able to save the people that died in your family. And somehow keep you all coming to the SGC."

"You can't do that. As much as I'd like to see my….mother again….I would never meet you. Any of you." Carter said with a twinge of sadness.

"Sam, you're one of the ones that I could. You're smart enough to listen and understand things I'd be able to tell you. With the exception of telling you about me. I said this was an idea, I don't know how it would work other than watching you all grow up. Let's go bury this heavy crystal now and then worry about other things."

EPISODE…….Moebius part1B

5000 years later….give or take a year that is.

There was a chalk board with English words on it. What a noun, verb, adjective and how they were used was wrote. Daniel was sitting on a desk, with geeky black rimmed glasses, a white button up shirt and a sweater vest over it along with light green pants. He was talking to a group of people from other countries. His hair was parted down the middle just like a geek would do it. He was teaching them how to speak English and the intricacies of it. Basically, he was a school teacher.

"English, is a complex language, a hybrid of many different influences. Much like the culture it represents. To understand it is to gain an insight into that culture and the process of integration that it represents."

No one said anything and he figured he'd just continue on.

"Okay, let's start with a simple greeting. The easiest way to start a conversation or interact with someone is to find a topic of common interest. Everyone can relate to the weather, so let's start with that. Introduce yourself and talk about the weather."

A hand was raised by a late teen holding up a pencil.

"Yes?" Daniel said.

The man stood up.

"Hello. My name is Carlos, you make me so hot." he said with a Mexican to Spanish accent.

"Okay." Daniel said smiling slightly.

The man sat down as Daniel continued.

"Um…uh…not quite right, but the introduction part was good."

The door behind him opened and another teacher, balding, walked in.

"Daniel, I'm sorry to bother you, but there are some people here to see you."

Daniel made a time out signal to his class and walked up to the door.

"What kind of people?" he asked a little afraid.

"Air Force people." the man said moving out of the way.

Daniel looked out seeing three men. He didn't know them, but they were in Air Force uniforms. He had no idea who they were, but one of them was Major Davis.

"Doctor Jackson, there are some people in Washington that want to see you about your former profession. Will you come with us please?"

At the Department of Aerospace Research Headquarters in Washington D.C., Samantha Carter was waiting for her boss to show up. She had a light blue blouse, slightly wrinkled and a black sweater like coat over it and green pants. She also had on black glasses similar to the ones Doctor Jackson had on, in this time period. She was talking to herself, trying to be bold and tell her boss that she was the one with all the ideas and knew what she was doing, but part of her was scared to even try. She wasn't Air Force. Just a brilliant scientist that worked as a civilian consultant, in some ways.

"This is totally unbelievable! You are a small and pathetic man." she practically shouted as she pointed at the chair several times. "Those were my theories on spin wave technology and the effects of antigravity on electromagnetism, and you know it!"

No was in the chair but it would be cringing if possible.

"Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't…" she grimaced as she lost her train of thought. "What idiot would ever say that?"

"Who are you talking to?" her boss said as he entered the room suddenly and looked around.

He was in a tan long sleeve shirt with a three piece green suit, minus the coat at the moment. She stood more rigid as he came into the room startling her.

"No one." she said quickly.

"Are you talking to yourself?" he asked walking over to her slowly and stopping next to his desk.

"No."

"Have you proof read my report on the solid fuel rockets yet?"

"I'm almost done. Good job." she said showing both thumbs at him.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work Carter and you'll move on up around here" he said turning away to leave. The door opened and a few Air Force officers walked in, a couple MP being them stood outside.

"Excuse me. Major Davis, United States Air Force."

"Dr…" the man said holding his hand out.

"I know who you are sir. I'm here on a matter of national security." Davis said.

"Oh. Okay, well we can speak in private in my office. Can I ask what it's about?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it and it's not with you I need to speak. I'm here for Doctor Carter."

"Me?" Carter said pointing at herself in confusion and shock.

"Yes Doctor Carter. A very prominent General has specifically requested you."

"Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Doctor Carter. You on the other hand sir. You're fired and under arrest for fraud."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"According to the information I was given by this General, you've been using Doctor Carter's talents, information and her theories, stealing is the word he used, to get yourself moved up in status amongst other things. This General also informed me that Doctor Carter is much brighter than she knows or lets on." Davis said with a straight face.

"That's slander! I want to know who this General is Colonel?" he demanded angrily.

"I only know his name to be General Carter."

"My father?" she said shocked that he was interfering. They hadn't been getting along very well after her mother died.

"Her father is…" the doctor said getting more upset quickly. He started to turn to Sam in anger.

"No sir, ma'am. This man is not General Jacob Carter. This man is a four star Air Force General with a lot of power and influence from what I hear and the proof to back his claims. Your boss will be down in a few minutes to talk to you before you are taken away. He already has the files General Carter gave me. Please come with me Doctor Carter."

Carter walked out smiling and confused.

At a dock with lots of boats, Jack sat on his boat, Homer, and tossed a empty beer aside. He was a charter boat captain now. Retired from the Air Force years ago right after his boy died. Divorced and decided to do fishing work by renting his boat. Today was slow. He looked up from his jeans and flannel shirt seeing three Air Force officers walk up to the boat. Jack basically gave up on life years ago blaming himself for his child's death. Since that day, he just existed.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Samuels. You guys looking to charter a boat?" he asked staring at them.

"No sir. I've been sent by the Pentagon and by a Generals General to take you back to Washington."

"I could give a rats ass." Jack said meaning every word.

"It's a matter of national security sir."

"Find someone else." he said getting up and untying his boat from the dock.

"We can't. It has to be you." he said as Jack kept untying to boat. "Now if you will allow me, I'll explain everything on the way."

"Sammy, it just doesn't sound like fun." Jack said climbing up to the second story of the boat and starting the engine. He left them quickly as he stretched and piloted the boat out into the bay.

"General Carter is going to have my ass for this." Samuels muttered. He called the General hoping he wouldn't get fired. "General Carter?"

"Yes Colonel?" Ford said on his personally built cell phone.

It looked like a normal cell phone, for 2005, but it was way beyond the technology that everyone had. He just kept it well hidden after building it years ago.

"Colonel O'Neill…..refused to come….and left in his boat." the man said with fear in his voice.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going kick his ass later! Wait, do you have a gun on you?"

The Colonel had to pull the phone away from his ear as the General shouted. He could also swear he heard glass break or crack.

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Alright then Colonel. Thanks for trying. I'll get him myself later. Don't worry, you did what you were told and that was it. You're not in trouble. Couldn't force him to come." Ford said hearing the fear in the man voice. He hung up the phone and sighed audibly.

The Colonel put his phone away letting out a sigh of relief.

At the Cheyenne Mountain Complex……

Hammond looked out the window, once again seeing the tall four star Air Force General standing and looking out the window. Though it was very unusual for there to be more than one four star General, this guy was one of them and had a agenda of his own, which Hammond did know about, instead of something back at Washington D.C. with the President. He had his hands on his hips, and said little if anything as he looked out the window. Had his uniform on under a large long black coat that didn't sway at all. If anything it was weighed down by something that Hammond didn't see. Hammond thought the missing tie and no hat was a little different, but seeing as the man clearly out ranked him, he couldn't say anything about it. Not to mention the long hair he thought was a regulation issue including the beard he had too. Kinda reminded Hammond of that guy named Riker on that Star Trek show, just thicker. But according to the file he had, which was thick, this man was allowed to do anything he wanted, within certain guidelines. But those guidelines were barely anything. Mostly he couldn't try to do anything to use what he knew to help other countries, things along those lines that would make him a traitor, in that sense. Whoever this man was, he was strange. He knew things that no one was suppose to know. And Hammond knew that included aspects of his own life. The man knew about his grandchildren and other facts about Hammond that happened in the very far past. Knew more about the Cheyenne Mountain Complex more than the original builders. The fact that he was somehow 5000 years old, which made little sense and Hammond thought was a joke until the President of the United States told him out right that this General was on the level and was 5000 years old. According to the rumor that Hammond checked on discreetly, this General mostly got his position through blackmailing the government. He knew everything that had happened, illegal to top secret in the government since the country became the United States of America. Apparently the main reason he was able to get the job, other than succeeding in the apparent blackmail, was he knew about the alien ship and other alien technology in Area 51. He also was on a camera found in a dig near Giza along with an unusual item called a ZPM. The biggest thing he really surprised the government with over a few decades ago, was the information about a alien base under the Antarctic. According to the reports, they were still looking and it was being funded by this General. What really threw Hammond for a loop, was the man's name. Carter wasn't a very common name, but it surprised the hell out of Hammond when the man told him who he really was. The only General Carter Hammond knew was his friend Jacob. But they hadn't seen each other in years, much less talked either.

Flashback……about a couple of hours ago.

Hammond had just gotten information about a General coming to his base. Whoever it was, they had a lot of influence. He was waiting in the briefing room for the unknown man still looking through the strange folder. When he noticed it was a four star General that walked up the stairs into the briefing room, he stood up quickly and started to salute.

"Sir! I…"

"At ease General. Permanently. You don't have to salute me or stand at attention for me at all." the man said with a gentle voice. "I'm not here to take this place or anything along those lines. You don't know me, but a little over 5000 years ago, I served under you. Glad to see you again, I only wish it was under different circumstances."

"5000 years?!" Hammond exclaimed as he shook the mans hand.

"I assume you got the folder that explained everything?"

"I did General. But it still makes little sense. I'm still going through it." he said waving a hand at it.

"I worked here during the end of the sixth year of the place being called the SGC and continued to work till the ninth when a certain civilian archeologist came up with an idea that to this day I still curse." Ford said explaining in some detail the people he worked with and what they did once.

"So it's all true. That camera told us this place was the front line defense for the planet against alien attacks."

"Yes."

"I'm assuming that you're not married still. I mean I never heard…."

"No." Ford said sadly. "I know who Samantha Carter is today and what she is. She doesn't know anything. I watched from a distance, but never said anything. I still keep secrets just like I said I would when I signed that non disclosure form 5000 years ago. What the people I used to work with have become are nothing like the people I knew. If anything, they're worst off with this timeline. As is this planet."

"I see. Forgive me General, but can I ask how you got to your position if the government knows your true age and what you are?"

"You can call the President and anyone else that might have a clue. If they don't tell you anything, then I'll tell you. Right now, I need to think about how I'm going to go about this plan to fix the time line."

A couple hours later…..

Colonel Davis had walked Daniel into the briefing room of the Complex and told him to wait there for Hammond to arrive and for someone else who was suppose to show up. Daniel was confused about what was going on and why he was in a top secret facility. He was wearing green pants with a multi fall colored vest on with a greenish orange Swede jacket. What was really surprising is the unknown man who looked out one of the windows, which for some reason was cracked badly. The man didn't turn to him, but did say hi and said Daniels name. Several minutes later the door near General Hammonds office opened and a blonde woman was let into the room. She was wearing a green skirt that went to her knees and green sweater jacket that was buttoned up.

"Just wait here Doctor Carter. General Hammond will be along shortly."

"Thank you." she said.

Major Davis was about to closet he door when he noticed the damaged window.

"General Carter? Is everything okay?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Yes Major. Just lost my temper. Don't worry though. I don't take it out on people. Have an airman bring some coffee in here please." Ford said looking away from the damaged window. He told Davis specific instructions on how the coffee was to be made then turned back.

"That's how I like it. How did you know?" Daniel said.

"Mine too." she said surprised.

She was more surprised seeing as this was the man that had her former boss fired and seemed to know her work. She expected a older man with a big gut and gray to no hair.

"Yes sir." Davis said then left.

"Wait a minute. That man said Doctor Carter." Daniel said turning and pointing at her. "And he's General Carter….."

"No relation that I know of." she said quickly with a wave of both hands.

"You'll find out why I have that name soon." Ford said looking out the window again. "Like the glasses by the way Carter."

"Thanks." she mumbled.

No one said anything for a good couple of minutes after that. And it was turning into an awkward moment quickly. Carter looked ready to leave on a moments notice, like she was scared when she was really just extremely nervous.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. PHD."

"I'm Doctor Samantha Carter. Same here." she said shaking his hand.

"Oh. Mine's Egyptology, you?"

"Astrophysics. Why are we here?"

"I don't know. No one said anything yet."

"Should we…" she said pointing at Ford.

"No. I'm not going over there." Daniel said putting his hands up. "They told me I should stay away from him for the moment."

"Oh." she said not sure how to take that.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't ever try to hurt you two. I'll explain later why when Hammond shows up." Ford said taking his sunglasses off and putting them in a pocket in his coat. "Ah hell, the sooner I explain things, the sooner we fix this and I have my life….back. Whatever."

He sat down at the end of the table and motioned for them to sit down as well. An airman came in and set down a tray with the coffee on it. Ford shifted and then got up, pulled a sword, in its sheath, out from his jacket and set it on the table and leaving his jacket open.

"I'll explain why I have this later too." he said seeing their scared expressions. "I'm not using it on anyone. Call it a family heirloom I take everywhere. Besides, being this high of rank in the Air Force allows me certain privileges."

"Ah. Kinda like the Japanese military."

"Good one Daniel. Though I know you can't speak the language…."

"Actually I can."

"What? Wow. Now that's something I didn't expect to hear. Nice job." Ford said really surprised. _Must be because he's a teacher instead of what he should have became._

Daniel smiled wirily as he looked away seeing someone enter the room.

"Ah, Doctor Jackson, Doctor Carter. I'm General George Hammond. I see you've met General Ford Carter."

"Yeah, somewhat." Daniel said.

"Have you told them anything General?" Hammond asked as he sat at the head of the table.

"Not yet. I was about to."

"Well, you two need to sign these first for us please. These are non disclosure agreements." Hammond said sliding two folders to them. "What you are about to hear has been classified top secret by the United States government."

"What you are about to learn, is information that is going to be used to save the world. And I meant that literally." Ford said sitting up.

"What if we don't want to sign it?" Daniel said closing the folder and placing his hands on it. Carter was still looking through it.

"Well, then you are…" Hammond said as he started to point at the door.

"No. They can't leave General."

"We can't detain them against their will." Hammond stated.

"In this case, we can. In less than fifty years, the enemy will more than likely come back and destroy this planet. We don't have a choice. The other problem is that a enemy in another galaxy will eventually come to this planet in a couple hundred years if not sooner and kill everyone on this planet. Without new technology, we will lose to aliens called the Goa'uld. Without the city of Atlantis, we will lose to another group." he said lying slightly. "If not them, the Replicators."

"Wait a minute. You're saying aliens exist? And that we travel to other planets?" Carter said with a small smile. She didn't believe it. Daniel looked more interested suddenly.

"Doctor Jackson. When you told people your theory that the pyramids were landing pads for alien ships, you had it right. They were landing pads for triangular ships. Ra, Aphosis, Anubis, Sokar…" Ford said naming off the others they encounter and telling them exactly what they were.

"So, these Goa'uld were portraying gods?" Daniel asked.

"False gods to keep enslavement of people. I was there when Ra left with his ship. Unfortunately, because of a fucking blunder Ra took the damned gate with him screwing up history. Also unfortunately, I wasn't there to fix that mistake or I should say keep it from happening. I'm here to fix it back so that humanity has a chance to save itself. And…I can have my life back, to a point." he said with a pissed off tone as he explained why he and the team went into the past.

"You were there?! That's impossible. Time travel isn't possible." Carter exclaimed.

Ford then launched into what he was, what he had witnessed when Ra left and how things went and how they got there. He barely kept his rage and from crying in check when he explained what happened during the rebellion. They were skeptical of the fact he was an Immortal, but he proved it by cutting his hand.

"Okay. So why are we here?" Daniel said after a moment. Everything they had been told, they still didn't know who the friends were or the names.

"A little over a month ago, a team of archeologist finally uncovered the tomb near Giza where me and my friends hid a special object, that should be on its way here to help power up the time ship if it's out of power like I think. I tried using it a few times only to burn out the power cells or whatever, or maybe burned them out…not sure. Anyway, inside the tomb, they found the video camera that was preserved in a jar. What you're here to see is that camera footage." Ford said. "But we need those signed for protocol reasons other than for the fact of everything I just told you."

After they signed, and Hammond handed over another file to each of them, the film from the camera was activated as Hammond pushed a button on a remote. A large screen behind them lit up and the Daniel Ford worked with was on it against a wall in the tomb, without his glasses. They all eventually came on the screen, with their hoods removed.

"Um, hi my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'm part of a team called SG-1, and we have just traveled back in time five thousand years."

Hammond turned to look at the two doctors. Carter's jaw had dropped and Daniel was shocked as he took his glasses off with a dropped jaw as well.

"Guess you thought it was all a joke or prank, whatever." Ford said standing up and sitting on the edge of the table.

"It…..had crossed my mind." Daniel said.

"Keep watching, it gets better." he said, then muttered. "Or worse in my case."

Hammond turned the tape back on.

"You see, the thing is we are not sure we are going to make it back." Daniel said on the tape as he paced back and forth rubbing his head.

"You had no idea." Ford muttered as Daniel kept going on the tape.

"The chamber where you discover this tape should show up shortly before we are sent to leave. Hopefully the timeline hasn't changed at all. Let's see, what are some recent major events? Communism recently failed in eastern Europe. Um…." Daniel said looking up at the ceiling as he thought. "They should be well on there way to democracy by now. Henry Hays is President. Let's see what else…"

"Henry Hays?" Carter said confused.

"Secretary of the Interior." Hammond said pausing the tape again. "Senator Kinsey was less than amused when he saw that."

"For the record General Hammond. If that man shows up here, I promise you he will leave in a body bag. That man sold out this country and the planet to the enemy. Despite what he says, he only cares about himself. I've keep a close eye on his career, in this timeline. He hasn't changed at all." Ford said partly lying.

"You mean you'd kill him?"

"Yes Carter. I would not hesitate. That man is pure evil and has no cares about who gets in his way. He's a complete traitor and if killing everyone in this mountain would get him the presidency, he'd do it." he said then turned to Hammond as he crossed his arms. "General Hammond. I suggest that inform the worthless Senator that his life is forfeit if he comes here, but later."

Through connections he checked on during the time the two doctors were being brought, he learned that this General Carter, though doing things his own way and having actually blackmailed the United States government to get his rank. And he was a lowly Lieutenant under a different name till he informed the President and several other members what he wanted. The problem was that he did know the governments darkest secrets and threatened to use them and showed proof. The man pretty much had a the ability to get away with anything he wanted. Hammond knew that if Kinsey set foot on the base and Ford found out, he would kill him because he could get away with it. Hammond nodded and turned it back on.

"Sam, help me out here." Daniel said on the tape.

One the tape, Sam walked over standing next to him. Hammond and the two doctors couldn't help but notice that Sam seemed a little big around the waist.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, leader of SG-1."

"I…probably should tell them about the Stargate."

"That would help." Ford said off screen.

"Oh my god." the Carter at the table said looking at Daniel then at Ford.

He had a small smile on his face and apparently didn't notice or if he did, didn't seem to care about the tear running down into his beard. He just kept watching.

"Colonel Carter and I," Daniel said on the screen as he continued. "Work for an organization known as Stargate Command. Major Ford Carter, which is filming this for us…"

"Is my husband and second in command of SG-1." Carter said.

"Right. This place is located under Cheyenne Mountain. Now for the past eight years we have been regularly traveling through a ring shaped device called a Stargate. It should have been discovered somewhere in 1928 where this tape was to be found."

"Now, by means of these off world missions, we have been able to acquire advanced technology to help us defend Earth against several alien attacks." Carter said.

"If for some reason that the things we are talking about are not true, then it is possible that we managed to inadvertently mess up the future. Now the purpose of this tape is to provide the tools you'll need to go back and set things right." Daniel said. "And if for some reason the Stargate has not been discovered, you'll have to find it and get it up and running."

Daniel and Carter both looked at each other still in shock then back at the screen as Daniel said something on the tape.

"Jack, you should come and say something."

"Are you sure about that Daniel? He'll probably be a smart ass." Ford's voice said off screen.

"Major you are really pushing my limits." Jack said off screen with a upset tone.

"It's probably true."

"We have little tape here to record with." Daniel said making them both shut up.

"Why should I do this?"

"Because sir, we have no idea what we may have done to the future and you being seen will help things along." Carter said with an upset tone. Jack walked over reluctantly.

"Uh, uh, General Jack O'Neill. United States Air Force." Jack said on the screen.

Sam was still standing next to him, Daniel walked off screen. Both Sam and Daniel at the table were even more shocked, more Sam than Daniel though.

"Tell them about the future Jack." Daniel said stepping back behind Jack.

"All right. Let's football is played…" Jack started saying. Carter covered her face and shook her head behind him.

"See! I told you he was going to do this! If you're not going to be serious Jack, then go away." Ford said still off screen.

"I didn't want to do this anyway." Jack said huffily as he walked off camera.

"Okay Ford, give me the camera."

"What for?"

"You're getting in the picture."

"Oh, good."

Daniel disappeared off camera and the same looking man that was sitting on the table was now standing against the wall on the screen. The hair was the same, but the Ford at the table had a beard. The coat was the same too, surprisingly to Hammond and the two doctors who all looked at him as he wiped his eyes, not noticing he was being looked at.

"Well, my name has already been spoken so, I guess I should say hi to myself considering I should be sitting there watching this whether things were screwed up or not. Right now, I'm not looking forward to having to go through 5000 years of waiting, but if the future has changed, you better damned well fix it! I'd rather be a father in 2005 than back in this time. Um, if you have found the gate and no one knows what it is, things of that nature, I should be there to help if the instructions on the tape can't. Should I say anything else?"

"Ah, my father had cancer or has if the future has been seriously changed. So hopefully he'll be being taken care of quickly after this tape is seen if he's not with the Tok'ra already." Carter said.

Hammond turned the tape off and turned back to them all.

"The rest of the tape tells about details of the Stargate, more about the SG-1 I was part of and has the other member of the team talking on it." Ford said standing up and walking over to look out the window. "He's an alien that saw the Goa'uld for what they really are."

"So let me get this straight. You're saying, and so is that tape, that in an alternate timeline, that we worked here, with an alien, went to other worlds, daily…"

"Not daily. There was other teams." Ford said turning around. "About thirty."

"Okay, so these teams you say, which we were apart of, went to other worlds to find technology to defend the planet from other evil aliens bent on enslaving the population."

"See Carter. You're smarter than you let on."

"And I was your wife in that time line?"

"Took me almost two years of dating to ask. Though it's old…" he said pulling his wallet out and dropping a thick laminated picture on the table. "It's certifiable proof."

Sam picked up the picture and both her and Daniel looked at it. It was a picture of Ford in a tuxedo and her in a wedding dress. They both were looking at the camera with big smiles. It was faded slightly, but still could be discernable. How it survived 5000 years was beyond strange.

"Oh my god." she muttered.

"It's probably stupid to ask, but you've never met him before today have you?"

"Never." Sam said to Daniels question. Ford took the photo back and put it in his wallet.

"So if this is all true, what do we do? You said yourself the Stargate was taken."

"There is another one, but it's near Russia and I can't remember where they found it. I know it's being looked for, but beyond that." Ford muttered sitting on the table again.

"According to the coordinates on the tape, the place where the gate should have been is devoid of a gate. But a tablet with unknown hieroglyphics was found that no one has been able to read."

"What?" Ford said standing up.

"I assumed you knew about this General."

"No. I….ran away. I didn't stay long enough to see how it went. I only found out about Ra taking the gate sometime later. Where is the tablet?"

"We were hoping that Doctor Jackson would look at it. Can you read it General?"

"I don't know. Better let Daniel look at it first. I need to think." he said leaving to room.

Daniel was taken to another room to look at the tablet. Sam went down to the commissary to have more coffee and think. She was sitting at the table, for several minutes at least when someone sat across from her suddenly. Looking up, she notice it was the General, but he had shaved and looked exactly like in the video tape, just sadder in spirit.

_Wow. He does look really hot. Just like on the tape. Wonder what she saw in him._

"Can….I help you sir?" she asked wondering why he might really be there.

Ever since she walked into the room upstairs, he had watched her on and off. Even though she knew he was checking her out, it wasn't in that way and once she saw the tape, she understood why.

"You don't have to call me sir or any rank. Ford's fine. I…." he said sitting back in the chair rubbing his forehead.

"I'm guessing this is more awkward for you than me?"

"You have no idea. I came down here to see if I could help you actually."

"Me?" she said confused as she pointed at herself.

"Well, learning about all of this, an alternate time line, time travel, traveling to other planets. You must have questions. Seeing as you taught me, in the other timeline everything I know, I figured I could tell you what you should know. In that time line, you were the smartest woman on the planet and could do things that most men wished they could. She surprised me everyday. I miss K-9." Ford said with a faint smile as he brushed a tear away. "Anyway, I know from studying your career that you have a lot of potential and untapped intelligence. So ask away."

"Okay, I guess my biggest one is this time travel business. I know that time travel is possible. The theory states that time flows like rotating fluid within our galaxy, allowing the traveler to travel backward and forward at will…" she said suddenly stopping as she noticed he had looked away. "I'm sorry, it's hard to…"

"No. It's not hard to understand. I know how time travel works." he said in a choked voice. "I just…ahem. Anyway…ah hell. I, can't do this. I'm sorry Doctor Carter. I can give you this." he said handing over a bundle of rolled up papers in his pocket. He walked out quickly as Daniel walked in.

"What's with him? He looked ready to start bawling. You say something?" Daniel asked sitting down.

"I'm guessing he misses the other version of me. I know she died a very long time ago, but he said he was the only Immortal working here so…."

"Then he had to watch her die of old age along with his child, assuming his child or children lived that long. Not very sanitary back then. Must be bringing back a lot of memories for him."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think about all of this?"

"A little hard to believe. But…" she said glancing through the papers. It was all typed up information, but it was information on time travel, how the Stargate worked, and several other things that astounded her in the astrophysics field.

"It's all strange to hear, but a incredible opportunity. I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be possible to go to other planets. And I don't mean the moon."

"You actually think they are going to let us go? Look at us. We are a couple of people who work behind a desk and do paper work everyone thinks is boring. Why do you even think they called us here?" she said setting the papers aside. As fascinating as they were, she'd never get to keep them or use them, or so she was thinking.

"Because we are on that tape and that General wants us here."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. But for how long will that last?"

"Don't know." he muttered thinking.

Daniel was in what was considered, by General Carter, his Daniels office looking through papers and the tape. Daniel was on the tape talking about the address to Chulak, stuff about the gate, dialing out and things of that nature. Daniel was currently, on the tape, talking about the ZPM he was showing when Teal'c spoke saying the battery was dying. Daniel started to talk quickly when the tape ran out.

"Talk about timing." Daniel said as the screen went blank.

"Yes. We thought so too." Ford said. "But we hoped that I would be here like I said I probably would be to help things out."

Daniel turned around seeing Ford and Hammond standing in the doorway. Ford still hadn't taken the coat off and said there was no point in taking it off.

"Hey, was the ZPM…."

"It's currently being looked at by a group of scientist." Hammond said.

"I already told them what I could. I have better things to do that look at and Ancient power crystal. All it really is, is a glorified battery." Ford said.

"From what I hear, a very powerful battery." Hammond said.

Ford shrugged as he put his sunglasses on.

"How's the translation coming doctor?" Hammond asked pointing at the tablet.

Before Daniel and Carter were to be brought to the Cheyenne Complex, General Carter made several calls and had everything from the dig at Giza and the tomb brought to the mountain. So Daniel was actually looking at the tablet itself, which he really was enjoying mostly because of its age.

"Well, it's an obscure dialect. I can understand why your people couldn't read it."

"Have you tried already General?"

"Been too damned long. I can barely read much less speak Goa'uld anymore. I had to hide out in Africa for most of the time to keep history from being messed with too badly. When the United States was being formed, that's when I came and watched everything from then on. I knew I would need leverage with our government to fix the mistakes of the past seeing as the gate was gone. Didn't have much time for language studies. Even had trouble with Japanese for awhile."

"I see. Do you have anything at all Doctor?"

"Well, I can tell you that the person that wrote this knew about my research."

"That's because it was wrote by the other you. Keep going anyway."

"I wrote this? Fascinating. Okay, anyway…in 2995 B.C., about five years after the team on that tape arrived in the past, there was an uprising. The Ancient Egyptians rebelled against the sun god, Ra. Someone they believed to be an imposter. Now whoever this imposter was left in a great flying ship, and took the Stargate with them."

"Back then they didn't really understand the concept of other planets and aliens. The natives I mean." Ford said.

Hammond nodded.

"But the tablet makes a reference to a second location where the other Stargate might be on Earth. Maybe the location where you talked about General Carter."

"Just Ford will be fine Daniel. Can you translate the coordinates?"

"I'm still working on that."

"I know you can do it." Ford said starting to leave.

"I look forward to your report Doctor."

"Uh, General?"

"Yes." they both said.

"Oh, ah, well I was kinda looking forward to joining the expedition if we find the gate."

Hammond sighed and started saying no and why.

"This is one of the places I pull rank. They are both going General Hammond. I need them and I also need that ass Colonel O'Neill. But I'll go get him myself with the two doctors since I am going into the past myself. I am the expert here on what has happened and what should be happening now. Understand?" he said with a commanding tone.

"Yes sir." Hammond said reluctantly as Daniel smiled.

"Thank you. If anything happens, on or off base, I take full responsibility." he said as he was walking away. "Not that it matters since the time line is fucked up to begin with and needs to be changed."

A little bit later, Daniel had an airman call Ford back to his office.

"What's up Daniel?"

"I think I found the second gate."

"Alright Daniel! Way to go." he said patting him on the arm. "Where is it?"

"It's not in Russia like you think."

"It's not?" Ford said really confused.

"The tablet talks about the land of southern cold. I'm guessing Antarctica."

"Son of a….I am an idiot! I completely forgot about that gate!" Ford said running his hands through his hair. "There was three gates on this planet! Excellent work Daniel! I know where that gate is and it can be brought here rather quickly. Go tell Sam the news for me."

"Guess what?" Daniel said as he entered the commissary finding Sam eating blue Jello and looking at the papers.

"Uh…you translated the tablet?"

"Somewhat. But I asked if we could go on the mission."

"They said no." she said dejectedly.

"Actually General Hammond started saying no, but that other General said he needed us and he pulled rank quickly."

"He needs us?"

"Yeah. He also wants up to come with him when he goes and gets that O'Neill guy."

"Okay, so when do you think we are leaving?"

"Once Ford comes back and gets us. He's telling them where the gate is right now. Apparently he forget that there was three Stargate's on this planet."

"Three?"

"Yeah. The one at Giza he said, the one in Russia was the other. The one in Antarctica is the one he forgot about."

"I wonder why?"

"I hate cold weather and forgot about it because it's the one continent I never traveled on during my 5000 years of waiting. Other than the Artic too. Time to go get Jack." he said walking in.

Jack was currently working on his boat's engine when they walked up.

"Damn. I knew he gave up on life. But…" Ford muttered.

"You folks looking for a little….oh. Another attempt to recruit me again huh. Decided to send a big bad General this time." he said standing up. "Forget it. I'm not coming. I retired and that's the final word."

"I can't do this without you Jack." Ford said.

"Whatever." he said going back to his engine. "Who's your friends General?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Samantha Carter."

"So?" Jack said looking back up. "What do you do?"

"Archeologist."

"Astrophysicist."

"They are the smartest people on the planet and they are going to help us save the future of this one. But we need your help to do so."

"I told Samuels to tell the government and now I'm telling you General…"

Ford lost a bit of patience and temper.

"Fuck the government Jack and my rank. I'm here because I can't do this without you. This mission requires your help and expertise's." Ford said through clenched teeth. "We need you."

"My. That's some nice language." Jack said with a small smile as he looked up then back at his engine.

Daniel put a hand out on Ford's chest as he took a menacing step forward.

"Can you at least listen?" Daniel asked Jack.

"150 bucks an hour. No less."

"I'll give you a 500 if you don't make any smart remarks and only ask questions with a serious tone."

"Deal."

They got into the boat, though Jack tried to make them all wear life jackets. Ford paid him another 500 in cash to shut up and just let them on the boat. They told him about the gate, the time traveling ability, though Sam tried to tell him the way it happened, Ford stopped her telling her he would never understand it. After an hour though Jack was still working on his fishing pole.

"Aren't you even listening?" Daniel asked.

"Not really no." Jack said looking at them.

"Didn't his showing you, his hand healing quickly, enough evidence that it is possible?" Sam asked.

"So what? It was probably a parlor trick. Even if it wasn't, I can believe Immortality being possible. Time travel and aliens….no." he said calmly as he worked with his fishing rod still.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if you just look at the tape…." Sam said.

"I don't want to look at it."

"Don't you think that there could have been something better than this?" Daniel said looking at his boat.

"No."  
"You gave up on life long ago." Ford said finally speaking.

He had let Sam and Daniel do all the talking other than explaining what he was and that he was part of the original team. But now, he was fed up.

"Whatever. Look, your guy's time is up and I have things to do." he said setting the pole aside and looking at his watch, which seemed to be dead.

"We all used to be a team. With some guy named Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Saving the world. Several times." she said.

"Yeah right. You guys need to go now and stop wasting my time. And don't think about sending the President, cause I'll tell him the same thing."

"You know what, my Jack wasn't such a coward. He lost his son too…" Ford said standing in the middle of the boat with Daniel and Sam behind him. Jack stood up quickly as Ford continued. Daniel and Sam stood up quickly. "But my Jack's Charlie would have been proud of him."

"What the fuck do you think you know?! How dare you even…" Jack said stabbing him in the chest.

"I was there when your son shot himself. I knew it was going to happen and was stopped from trying to help. Same thing went for Daniels parents and Sam's mother. I was stopped by an alien known as Oma. And it killed me to see it take place and know I couldn't help my friends!" Ford yelled into Jack's face as he pointed at the other two.

"You knew and couldn't stop it! You have no idea what it felt like to lose…" Jack said taking a swing.

Ford easily blocked it and slammed Jack into the back wall near the doorway down into the boat. He spun him around as the other two started to get near, but they stayed back as Ford held his other hand out at them while keeping his other hand near Jack's head on the wall.

"Don't you presume to know what I feel Colonel! I know exactly what the fuck it feels like!" he shouted loud enough people nearby started to watch. "You got the better part of the deal when your wife didn't die! You son just got curious and shot himself! I was forced to watch as my wife and unborn daughter were executed right in front of me and there was not a fucking thing I could do about it! I have had to live 5000 years with that on my conscious! Everyday hating every minute of my life because I couldn't stop it! And then waiting for this day to come so I could fix things and make it possible for the future to be the way it's suppose to! So don't you even let the thought cross your mind that life handed you a bad deal! You still had a chance with Sara! But you gave up and quit like a coward, leaving Sara to mourn alone! I never did give up and neither did the Jack I knew when he lost his son! He didn't chicken out!" he said backing off and pointing a finger at him.

"You still have a chance to make things right by helping us. Or, you can decided to stay here and take the cowards way out…" he said pulling one of his guns.

Lots of people jumped and ran away screaming. Both Daniel and Carter gasped in surprise as they stepped back. Jack barely flinched. In fact, it looked more like he was welcoming a bullet to end all of his pain.

"And sink with your pathetic ship." he said firing a round into the engine behind him. "Let's go. I'm probably better off calling your brother in to help. He at least kept living despite the loss of family and friends."

As Daniel and Sam got off quickly, Jack stood there watching as water came up through the trashed engine soaking his feet as the boat sank rather rapidly. Just from time in the service, he could tell a armor piercing round was used.

"Were you going to shoot him next?"

"Hell no Daniel. Even if he threatened me, I wouldn't have hurt him." Ford said putting the gun away as they climbed the stairs out of the dock area back to the rental. "Knock him out maybe for being the ass he is."

"Since he doesn't look to be coming, what do we do?" Sam asked looking back to see the ship mostly submerged and Jack still standing in it.

"We get the gate and go anyway. We don't have a choice." Ford said wiping his eyes as he realized he was losing emotional control again.

"Who's his brother?" Daniel asked.

"Angus MacGyver. Don't ask. He wouldn't help if I begged him to."

"Wow." they both said.

"I may come back at night and drag his sorry ass to the base anyway."

They went back to the base. Hammond informed General Carter of some news he was waiting on. Ford had Major Davis go get the two doctors and met them outside the door to the gate room, or what was once the gate room.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"They find the gate?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Davis informed them.

"I have something more important to show you." Ford said as two airmen opened the door.

Inside was the Ancient time ship. Its front facing toward them. A lot of people were working around it.

"Whoa."

"Yes Daniel. Sam, this is the time machine. Nothing fancy like Doc Browns Delorian but…" Ford said stepping up beside it on the right and tapping it.

"What? Doctor who?"

"Never mind." Ford said with a small laugh.

"According to what General Carter told us, this is the original ship they used. I'm surprised it still works." Davis said.

"Come. I want you to see the inside. Both of you. Unfortunately, Sam will be the only one that might grasp some of it's technical issues. No offense Daniel."

"None taken." he said quickly as they followed.

Sam dropped her jaw as she saw the inside. A woman was working on the Time Drive while a couple of other people were working up front.

"This is incredible!" she said in amazement. "Is it operational?"

"Not yet." Davis said.

"Well let's see how much power she has left then." Ford said slamming his hand into the side of the wall, left it there over a slightly open panel and closed his eyes.

Nothing happened at first then everything lit up for a few seconds, flickered and then totally died again. Ford opened his eyes and changed his voice as he spoke and chuckled at his own joke.

"Damn. The dilithium crystals are depleted Captain."

Sam seemed to be the only one who got the joke and laughed with him. Daniel, the woman working on the time drive and Davis just rose eyebrows at them.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one who got that. Come on, I'll show you the front. Major, you never actually saw that."

"Yes General."

"Wait, how did you do that? I thought the tape said only Colonel O'Neill had the gene to fly this thing." Sam said.

"Well, that's why we need him. My parents are….Ancients." Ford muttered quietly.

"What?" they both said.

"Keep it down. Only you guys know. I don't know what the government might do if they found that piece of information out. Anyway, it's very temperamental with me." he said then quit whispering as he sat at the flight seat.

"Anyway, the ship needs to be recharged with that ZPM. Hey Davis, is that ZPM being brought down?"

"I'll go check on that General." Davis said leaving from where he was standing on the ramp.

"These are constellations." Daniel said looking at the panels on the console that are used for dialing the gate remotely.

"Yep. All gate addresses rely on star constellations. Normally seven, can be eight but that requires lots of power. Did a nine gate address once, but its be so long I forget how….and why. Hmm." he said putting both hands on the console again.

Daniel and Sam were about to touch the dialing buttons.

"Don't touch anything!" a voice said from behind them. Carter and Daniel spun around quickly.

"Been awhile, but I know that voice." Ford said slowly.

"Leave the touching to the experts."

"I am the expert." Ford growled standing up.

"Hmm. A military man who thinks he knows it all, typical. Doctor Rodney McKay, and you are…." he said smugly.

He looked at Daniel, glanced past him actually and then seemed to linger longer on Carter until Ford spoke again.

"Tell me something Mr. McKay. You watch that video from the past yet?" Ford said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, so?"

"Damn. You always were a smart ass."

"General, Davis says the ZPM will be here in a couple of minutes." A airmen said from outside.

"Thanks." Ford yelled back.

"A General." Rodney said crossing his arms. "Well General, maybe you think you know…"

Ford slammed his hand on the console, without looking away from Rodney, startling everyone. The whole ship came alive and died within three seconds as it sputtered out.

"How….how did you do that?"

"Maybe you should look at that tape again. Carter, please remove your glasses, just for the moment." he said standing on her left. She did so but was confused as to why.

"Oh my god. You were the one on that tape." he said obviously shocked as he stepped back.

"Good eyes, but lousy memory. Now get out before I think about transferring you to the Antarctica site. I can fly this thing without your help."

"But General Hammond put me in charge." he said with a small tremble.

"I outrank him and don't really like you. That's why I'm glad you went to Atlantis in my timeline."

"Atlantis?"

"Yes, the lost city. Out. Now." he said pointing.

Rodney turned and started to leave.

"McKay, before you go. I have one word of advice for you. Stay away from her or else." he said pointing at Sam.

He nodded fast and ran off.

"Why did you? You do know that we aren't…you know.." she said slowly pointing fingers between them.

"Yes Doctor Carter." Ford said sitting back down. "Trust me, that man thinks more with his pants around you than anything else. He did the same to my Carter as well. Though mine threaten to kick his ass. Kicked…..mine, more than once."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." she said sitting down in the other seat.

"Can we touch anything?"

Ford tapped a few buttons as he spoke.

"Knock yourself out. There's barely any power left and I'm the only one that can actually get it to do anything other than Jack. If the gate was here, you could dial the address that they said they tried dialing several times. But nothing happened even when they tried other combos. Just enough power to dial out from what I can tell. Used most of what was left trying to get the ship running to waste time. Still surprised to find my wallet in the hidden compartment."

"What is the address?" Sam asked.

Ford pointed out the symbols and the order needed. Daniel pushed them just to see what would happen, after asking Ford if it was okay. The panel lit up then died a few minutes later.

"That's all it does. Light up and die." Ford said sitting back. "Just like all the other times they tried."

"Wait. You've dial planets before. How long does it stay lit up? How long can a gate stay open for?" she asked.

"38 minutes if you put something in the way to keep it open. But we used a dialing computer so there never was lit up symbols. On other planets the symbols would stay lit up until the gate shut down." Ford said running a hand through his hair. "Otherwise, once someone went through, it would shut down seconds later if no one else or anything else touched the event horizon. It can stay open longer, but I forgot how that was done."

"Wait. If I understand what I think you're saying, then that means…what is the range on this?" she asked pointing at the dial up panel.

"Don't know really. From what I figure, wherever the nearest Stargate is, as long as it's on a planet."

"Hey, those panels stayed lit up for more than a minute." Daniel said.

"And?" Ford said looking back at him over his shoulder. "What's your point?"

"Then that means the gate in Antarctica was probably activated several times. By what you just told us."

Ford sat up suddenly feeling everything click into place.

"That's right! That would be the case! I remember when the SGC started, the gate would shake enough to make you think an earthquake was happening. It was enough to register on the Richter scale!"

"If we can use a satellite, then we can pin point the location in Antarctica!" Sam said excitedly.

"What are we waiting for?" Daniel asked.

They all rushed out. An hour later they were in the briefing room waiting for Hammond.

"General Hammond sent me to inform you General that he is currently busy and cannot come at the moment." Davis said entering the room.

"It's important information Major."

"Can you tell me General?"

"I'll let Sam tell you. She figured it out."

Sam slid a folder across the table to Davis who picked it up and looked through it as she spoke.

"General Ca…Ford was telling us about the gate and how it was dialed when he showed us the ship. Long story short, " she said as Davis started looking impatient. "On the nine attempts to dial the gate, there was seismic activity 50 miles outside of the McMurdo base in Antarctica. All the activity happened at the same time as the dialing out occurred. The recent one occurred an hour ago when Ford let us dial out to see what would happen."

"Excuse me General, Doctors." he said quickly as he took off with the folder.

"Excellent work you two. I haven't been thinking straight enough to have figured that out. 5000 years ago, I would have nailed it as soon as the tape showed up."

A few days later…..

Hammond was signing reports as people were moving equipment and other things out of the now being called gate room. Ford was standing by watching with his glasses in his teeth, the ear piece part anyway. Daniel and Sam walked in and came straight over after having to pass by some equipment and people.

"You wanted to see us." she said.

"Here it is. Ancient technology at its finest." Ford said looking up. "I present to you, the Stargate. One of the Ancients finest achievements. Short of the city of Atlantis."

They looked up too as did other people seeing a large ring being brought down into the mountain. It was put into place according to the instructions on the tape and by Ford as they watched.

"General, are you sure about taking them through the gate with you? We are assembling a special team as we speak. They don't have the training or qualifications to do this sort of thing. No offense, but need I remind you that these are not the people you used to work with."

"I know. But I trust them. I know what they can do. Besides, the enemy only is dangerous in mass numbers and I can pick them off easily if I have to. A PC-90 will easily get the job done and hasn't much kick to it. My decision stands General Hammond."

"Yes sir." Hammond said leaving.

"Magnificent isn't it?"

"Yeah." they both said.

"Well, lets go get ready to go, or I should say go get you two ready."


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

EPISODE………………Moebius part 2

They walked into the briefing room seeing Hammond come in with Jack. Four other people were seated at the table and started to get up. Ford knew a few of them from his past.

"Everyone that is enlisted, stay at ease." Ford said quickly. "Well Jack. I guess you decided to stay alive and not sink. Glad I didn't have to call your brother."

"The boat gig was getting old. And you were right about what you said. And my brother wouldn't help General."

"I know. Okay, from now on, this is for everyone, just call me Ford. No sirs either and no Mr. Carters."

Everyone that was enlisted nodded.

"Major Kawalski, I know that you know Colonel O'Neill, recently reactivated into service, and served with him, so that's why I had you called in, just in case my speech didn't work."

"Understood s….Ford."

"Good. Everyone take a seat so I can explain the mission."

"Gen…Ford. With all due respect, why are there civilians here?" Kawalski asked.

"I'm going to take that as you saying you haven't seen the tape?"

"I have sir. But they are civilians." he said then said sorry to Ford's narrowed eyes.

"They are coming because I personally requested them to be here and I trust them. Besides, I have RHIP on my side anyway." he said sitting down.

Daniel and Sam were instantly confused and everyone but Ford noticed because he wasn't looking at them.

"It's an acronym. Rank Has Its Privileges." Jack said.

"Oh." Daniel and Sam said taking a seat.

Daniel on Ford's left and Sam on his right. Hammond sat at the head with Jack on his left followed by Sam and so on. The other four, starting with Kawalski was on the other side.

"So what can you tell us about this planet General Carter?" Jack asked as he crossed his fingers in front of him on the table.

Ford put his hand over his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"The only reason he's doing that and getting away with it is because he likes being a smart ass. I'm used to it."

"I know." Kawalski said.

"And?"

"I know very little about the planet actually seeing as I have never been there."

"What?" several people said including Hammond and Carter.

"You said you've traveled to other planets and…"

"Let her finish." Ford said as Jack tried to stop her.

"Ah…" she started said when Ford told her where she left off. "How could you have not been there? You're taking us to a totally alien planet where you've never been and they have us technologically out manned and out gunned."

"So? We don't have a choice Doctor." Jack said sarcastically.

"But I know the enemy. That's were we have the advantage. I know their weapons as well. So first off, no one wear body armor unless you want to turn yourself into your own personal microwave."

Several people were really confused.

"Carter, please explain to these people what a plasma based weapon that hits about as fast as a 50 mile an hour fast ball, and looks like a disruptor bolt from a Klingon disruptor, only a little bigger, would feel like when it comes in contact with a metal plate."

"Theoretically, based on the thickness of the metal used in body armor, the metal would instantly melt. Now whether it manages to block the shot is another story. If it doesn't it will go right through someone. If it is blocked or somehow deflected, then the metal would instantly burn through the person wearing it and they would die rather painfully." she said grimacing at the thought.

"It's called a staff weapon. Very powerful and extremely dangerous. The good news is, you can usually see the blast coming at you and you might be able to avoid it in time if far enough away. Now they have another type of weapon called by its short form, a zat." he said describing what it looked like and could do.

"That would certainly be good for getting rid of garbage." one of the men said sitting across the table.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Actually, that's an idea I once said too. Then we wouldn't have so many land fills." Ford said sitting back. "Never came to pass though, but I'm glad to see you're thinking of its other applications. Good for getting big rocks out of the way too, fallen trees, unburying cave-ins to get to other people."

"Can we just get to the mission please?" Jack said impatiently.

"Yes Colonel. Thank you. Okay, here's what we are going to do on Chulak."

After the briefing, they, (was being called SG-1, and SG-2 by General Carter), went down and showed Jack the ship. Jack stood there looking at it with his arms crossed. Needless to say, he was not impressed. Several people were working inside it, mostly by Ford's instructions to get it re-powered through the ZPM that he somehow hooked up to the system, in ways no one really understood yet. Ford had them all wearing clothes similar to the BDU's that looked close to what the SGC people wore when it was the SGC. They certainly looked better now. Ford didn't change clothes though.

"So, you're all saying, I have something in my gene's, a special DNA sequence that makes me part of this Ancient race, which you are part of General, that makes it so I can fly this…thing, right? And has the ability to travel through time?"

"And here I always thought you were actually as dumb as a post. Well, congratulations Colonel. You proved me wrong. But everything you said is correct."

"Thanks. I think."  
"Well, let's take a look inside, see if you can make it do anything. It does work with me, but it seems to have temperamental trouble. Probably cause I don't concentrate hard enough." Ford said walking toward the back. "Or I am afraid of its capabilities."

They entered the ship and Jack looked around as Ford took a seat in the front, but not the pilot seat. The ZPM was sitting on the top of the Time Drive, which Jack went to touch, though was instantly told no to. It had a few fiber optic like cables coming from it.

"Nice. Not to roomy though."

"I know. Wasn't meant for comfort. Take that seat." Ford said pointing.

Jack sat down and then looked around.

"Now what?"

"You're a pilot or was. Grab the stick and think about powering the ship up."

"Okay." Jack mumbled.

"Don't think about the past!" Sam said quickly.

"Or the future." Daniel said right after.

"Good point. Think about just powering up Jack."

"Right."

A few seconds went by as Jack closed his eyes and looked to be concentrating. The ship powered up and even lifted off the floor. Jack opened his eyes as the ship kept floating.

"Nice. You still have it Jack. Though you're doing much better than the Jack I knew."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Okay folks, now what?"

"We get ready to travel to another planet. I'll have the ship turned around while you guys go get ready."

"Right." Jack said letting go of the controls.

The ship shut down and hit the floor hard. Daniel and Carter both fell to the ground and Jack fell out of his seat. Ford got shook in his seat but that was it.

"Next time Colonel, turn the engine off before getting up."

"Right." he muttered almost crawling out.

About an hour later the ship was turned around facing the gate which was all hooked up to activate. Ford stood beside the ship, leaning against it as SG-1 and Kawalski's team, SG-2, walked in.

"Did you all forget the body armor?"

"You did say not to bring any, right?" Daniel asked.

"Good. And you can forget the helmets. They just get in the way."

They took them off and handed them to a couple airmen. Jack put a cap on to begin with so he just stood waiting.

"Right now, the mission is to do a little recon on Chulak, maybe find Teal'c if he is there and then come home to figure out what we are going to do then. We are going back in time, I know is still sounds strange to some of you." Ford said seeing several people look shocked even though they heard it already. Sam looked eager to get going.

"Ya think?"

Ford contained a chuckle. "Okay, you already know what we are going to be facing, the armor they will be wearing, and so forth. Oh, before we take off, did everyone bring ear plugs?"

They all nodded.

"Good, let's go. Everyone get in and find a seat. Jack will pilot, Sam behind me, Daniel behind Jack."

They all got in, with little trouble thankfully.

"Hey Kawalski, watch this." Jack said putting his hands on the console. The whole ship came to life as Ford walked forward and set the ZPM down near his feet.

"What's that still here for?" Sam asked.

"In case we need a power boost. Not like anyone here could use it anyway."

"Hey Doc, you can dial us home right?"

"Yeah. Ford gave me the address."

"Just checking. Dial Doc."

"Everyone might want to watch. It's rather cool to see when it activates." Ford said as Daniel pushed one of the buttons.

The gate spun and shook as it started dialing the first chevron. Up in the control room, Rodney and Hammond stood by watching.

"Despite what that obnoxious General said, I give this less than 50 chance of working."

"According to him, it did work for eight years and worked well enough you went to the lost city of Atlantis."

"Hmm."

Daniel hit the final button and the gate spun around, locked into place and opened.

"Sweet."

"Wow." Daniel said not moving.

"Yes, very nice. Sam has already figured it out by now so she can explain it all later. Take a seat before you fall and hurt yourself Daniel."

"Oh, right."

"Let's go Jack before the gate shuts off."

"Can we dial it again if it does?"

"Yes." Ford grumbled. "Just go."

"Gate ship one, you are go for launch." Rodney said from the intercom.

"Gate ship?" Jack asked looking at Ford who was shaking his head.

"Well, it's designed to go through the gate." Daniel said.

"I don't know it's real name. Never found out. Major Sheppard called it a puddle jumper I think." Ford mumbled.

"Who?"

"Never mind Jack. Not important. Just go."

"Okay." Jack said grabbing the controls.

The engine hummed as the ship rose and shot through the gate. They came out on the other side seeing a circular section of rocks surrounding the gate like it was a religious symbol. The wings came out of the shuttle as they flew into the air.

"Been five thousand years since I've done that. Forgot what it felt like. Okay, ah…cloak. We need to cloak."

"Cloak?"

"Yes. Like Star Trek Jack. Did you ever watch it?"

"No."

"Oh man." Ford said shaking his head again as he pinched his nose. "Okay, think of making the ship invisible."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Just…do it." Ford growled out.

"Is it just me, or did it feel like we didn't pull any G's?" Kawalski asked.

"It must have inertial dampers like on Star Trek ships."

"Excellent observation Sam. This ship has a slight hyperdrive capability as well, but we won't implore that. Maybe later. Jack, set down in those trees."

"Looks like a good spot."

"Hey, that looks like a city." Sam said pointing.

"That's where we need to go." Ford said as Jack landed.

They landed and the group of three men got out covering them other four as they got out.

"Wait a minute, I thought the reason we brought the ship was so we didn't have to walk?" Daniel said stepping out.

"We just can't fly and land in a alien city. This is a stealth mission, meaning undetected." Sam said stepping down next to him.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten military training Doctor Carter?" Jack asked stepping out next.

"My father is a Air Force General."

"Oh."

"Jack. I said turn the ship invisible." Ford said stepping out last and seeing he could see the ship.

"It didn't work."

"Wait there." Ford said going back in. He came back out with a upset look.

"What?"

"Well Colonel, my Jack must have lost the control for the ship, 5000 years ago. So it's stuck this way seeing as I can't get it to do it either. Hopefully we won't have a full contingent on our ass later."

"Can we go?"

"Yes. Follow me." Ford said pulling his guns.

SG-1 followed with Kawalski and Bosworth watching their back. The other two were ordered to stay and watch the ship. They walked through the dense forest keeping quiet. Ford slipped on his glasses, which looked like the sunglasses he always wore, but had hidden technology allowing him to see a few things other's couldn't. Technology he got from MI6.

"You know General, you stick out in that black coat."

"Jack, you could dress in bright yellow and the Jaffa might not see you at all."

"They are that stupid?"

"Sometimes." Ford said suddenly stopping.

"Wha…" Jack started saying when he felt something wrong as well. He raised a closed fist and everyone got down. Daniel and Sam took a moment not understanding until they saw everyone else squat.

"I don't see anything." Kawalski said.

"I hear something…" Ford said as he saw something and caught it before it hit the ground. It was a Goa'uld stun grenade.

"Ah hell no, this…" Ford started saying in a very pissed tone. He got ready to throw it.

There was a flash and they all were on the ground knocked out and surrounded by several Jaffa.

Jack awoke finding himself laying against two steps inside what had to be a dungeon or jail of some sort. Doctor Carter was laying about a foot away from him and Bosworth was about a foot from her. Kawalski was laying against the door. General Carter was missing. Daniel was several feet away from the others laying on the floor. Daniel sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he asked looking around and not seeing anything because his glasses were missing.

"We are here. Except the General." Sam said sitting up.

"Where are we?" he asked still not being able to see.

"It looks like a prison cell." Kawalski said sarcastically.

"Anyone seen my glasses?"

"I think they must have taken them." Sam said seeing as hers were missing. "Mine are gone too."

"Why would they do that?"

She shook her head then turned around with the others as they heard someone coming. They got up and stood away from the doorway as the door was opened by two Jaffa and Teal'c walked in.

"Teal'c." Sam said surprised.

"From the tape?" Daniel said from where he was standing away from them. He wasn't moving mostly because he couldn't see.

"If you know my name, then you know enough to fear me." he stated.

Jack frowned and Sam didn't really get it, much. Kawalski said nothing except look at Teal'c strangely.

"Look, I know this might sound a little crazy but,…" Jack started saying.

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked.

Jack started to speak when Daniel did.

"Hi, uh…"

He walked up slowly, put his hands on Jack to feel where he was and walked forward toward Teal'c.

"We're…we're from the Tauri. We call it Earth. You see, we found this tape, from the past. Apparently we are all a team, called SG-1, and you're part of it."

Teal'c rose an eyebrow.

"Now we used this time device to go into the past, but we screw up the past and we came here to get you so we could go back and fix the future."

Teal'c looked off to the side as Daniel dropped his voice.

"We know your suppose to be the former first prime, that the Jaffa are suppose to be free and that we know that you think the Goa'uld are false gods."

Teal'c backhanded him. Daniel fell down to be caught by Kawalski. Carter walked over to him while Jack stayed where he was.

"That wasn't necessary." Jack said with no fear and like it was nothing.

"Speak of such blasphemy again, and I will kill you where you stand." Teal'c said forcefully.

"Look, I know this is a lot to throw at you all at one time," Jack said stepping forward and waving his hands lightly as he whispered. "And in know that this is just a show for the boys here, but we know the truth."

"Yes, you see it's all on the tape." Daniel said getting up quickly and explaining where the camera was and a little of what it looked like when they took his bag. Jack kept brushing Daniels hand off his shoulder as he kept trying to put it there.

Teal'c came down and grabbed Daniel by the back of the neck on his shirt and pulled him with him as he left the room. The guards kept their staff weapons on them as they backed up and let the door slide close.

"It's been over an hour." Sam said as Kawalski and Jack leaned on the cell door. Bosworth was checking the rest of the room.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Kawalski stated.

"All I said was, I know this is going to sound a little crazy…"

"Maybe this Teal'c isn't like the one the General said we needed."

"What?" Jack said turning around.

"Well, I admit that there are similarities on the tape, but this timeline is totally different from the one that Ford says should be, as does the tape." she said.

"Are you saying he might not turn to our side?"

"It's possible."

"And your telling me this now?! Did you tell the General?!"

"No." she said looking down.

Jack shook his head and turned back around to lean on the door.

"I swear he only brought her because she looks like his wife." Jack muttered loud enough for only Kawalski to hear.

"Agreed sir."

They were still waiting when Teal'c suddenly showed up. Jack didn't move but looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"Show me." Teal'c said holding out the camera.

Carter took the camera, after Jack looked at her, and opened the small panel on the side with the screen. She pushed play, considering it was ready to play for Teal'c already before they left Earth.

"Um, Teal'c you should say something too." Daniel's voice said on the camera as Sam turned it around for Teal'c to see.

"The Jaffa are free. The false god Aphosis that he is, is long dead. As are many others. A new medicine, Tretonin, has liberated us from our dependence on symbionts. The Jaffa have risen up as brothers and sisters and defeated the Goa'uld."

"What trickery is this?" Teal'c asked in a quiet voice.

"It's not a trick." Sam said still holding it as it played.

"You have a son, Ry'ack. Who is now married and is a strong leader among the newly freed Jaffa Nation. If these events have not happened, this you must believe that the present is altered, because of the mistakes made in the past."

"Please, you have to help us. The reason we came to get you was because we need you to help us to go back into the past to fix it." Sam said taking the camera and closing it.

"It's all true. Look, if you help us get out of here, we'll do our best to help you."

"I cannot free you." Teal'c said with tears in his eyes.

Sam instantly looked saddened as did the others.

"Look, just give us our weapons and our vest. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

About half an hour later the doors opened and Daniel was dragged in.

"Easy, easy!!" Jack yelled as the two Jaffa dropped him.

Two other Jaffa were outside keeping their staff weapons pointed at the group in the room.

"Get out…"

As the two Jaffa started leaving, the Jaffa on the right, outside the jail dropped as he was struck by a staff blast. The other turned but died as he was struck in the chest twice. The other two rushed out grabbing the staff weapons off their fallen comrades only to be both hit with a couple blast moments later. One of the Jaffa though was still alive but grabbing his leg.

Ford walked out holding a staff weapon with blood on the ends. He was in his uniform pants, damaged and slightly bloody and his boots. Nothing else was on and he had blood on his chest, back and arms. He walked up and stuck the end of the activated staff weapon to the head of the Jaffa.

"Where is our equipment?"

He spoke something in Goa'uld. Ford looked up and thought as the others didn't move at the moment.

"Uh, no, wrong answer." he said shooting him in the gut. He walked into the room and looked down at Daniel with a strange look.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Ford turned him over.

"Daniels dead…"

"What do you mean?! He's still breathing." Jack said as the other's came over.

"What happened to you General?" Kawalski asked.

"Torture, interrogation, that sort of thing. I'm fine. We need to go get our stuff and leave." he said grabbing a zat gun and pointing it at Daniel.

"What are you doing?!" Jack said blocking the shot.

"I did tell you what the Goa'uld do and how they live. He has one in him."

Daniel sat up quickly shoving Sam away from him as he pointed something in his hand at Jack's back. Ford shoved Jack out of the way as he ducked. Some red beam weapon fired from his hand hitting the wall behind them. Daniel got up and aimed for them again when several rounds went through his body and he dropped to the ground. Sam watched as his eyes glowed a moment then he died.

"Nice shooting Kawalski." Jack said getting up slowly.

"Very nice." Ford said with a grunt as he sat up. "How'd you get the weapons back?"

"Teal'c."

"Nice. Guess he saw the tape." Ford said standing up.

"Yeah." Jack said as he went over to get his stuff on.

"My things there too?"

"Yes General." Kawalski said.

"Great. Let's get out of here." he said pocketing the device that Daniel had on his hand.

It took them a few moments to get their stuff. Ford used his shirt to clean himself off, tossed it aside and wore the uniform coat along with his normal coat.

"This mission was a waste." Jack said as they started to walk out.

"Sirs?"

"Yes Bosworth?" Kawalski asked.

"We aren't leaving her are we?" he asked hoping that was not the idea.

Ford instantly walked back into the room seeing a shocked Carter.

"Samantha, we need to go." he said kneeling down in front of her.

"But he was…I was…his eyes glowed and…"

"Pull yourself together. We need to go. When he was taken away, he was already dead."

"I know, but …."

Ford zatted her with the zat gun then pocketed it.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"She'll be out for awhile, but this way she won't slow us down. Trust me," he said seeing Jack about to say something. "We need her."

"I wasn't suggesting you leave her."

"Oh."

Several minutes later they were headed for the ship.

"Airmen, we are headed your way. Possible bogey's on our six." Jack said calling ahead.

"Understood. We were beginning to think you got captured."

"We did, but we got free." Ford said through his com. He suddenly stopped as Teal'c came out of from the thick trees.

"You on our side T?" Ford asked with his gun pointed. His other arm was carrying the unconscious Carter still.

Teal'c tilted his head at the strange use of his name, but did nod as he lowered his weapon.

"Where is the one called Daniel Jackson?"

"Dead." the group said.

"I felt he had a Goa'uld in him Teal'c. I used to be host to the Tok'ra Hercules a little over 5000 years ago."

"Indeed." he said with another raised eyebrow.

"Okay. We need to get mo.."

"Go Jack. I'll cover our six."

"We must hurry. Aphosis has sent Hal'tak vessels to the Tauri. He knows everything Daniel Jackson knew."

"Great. Geek boy ratted us out." Jack grumbled.

"He did no such thing. The Goa'uld in him told him everything after he was taken over." Teal'c stated as they ran.

"That sounds about right." Ford said as they kept running. "Unfortunately."

As they got nearer to the ship, several staff blast started coming pass them and around them. Kawalski and Bosworth started firing back as was Teal'c as they came up on the ship. The other two soldiers were firing as well.

"Jack, take her, get in the ship and get that thing started."

"General, I…"

"Do it Colonel!"

Ford pulled his other gun as Jack hefted her into the ship. Bosworth and another one of the soldiers went down as several blast hit them both. The other soldier got in front of the back of the ship to take the place of the other guy. Teal'c got into the back and fired his staff weapon. Ford fired off his clips quickly as he saw the Jaffa coming down the path to the ship.

"Nice firing Gen…"

"Kawalski, get you ass in the ship!"

He got up and ran for it as Ford covered him from the path. Unfortunately, the other direction was lit up with several staff blast taking Kawalski and the other guy out. Jack flinched as one blast hit the wall beside him inside the ship. Ford switched clips quickly as he backed into the shuttle.

"Close the door!" he said firing his Adamantium rounds. It did the job making the Jaffa outside get down as several of their comrades were blown off their feet or blow apart.

Though Jack's ears were ringing, he got the door to close and the ship in the air. Ford came up from sitting down as he put the guns away.

"Can you raise the shields before they put a hole through us?"

"Yeah." Jack said taking a tight turn to avoid hitting a tree. The sound of the shields going up was heard as he took off above the trees.

"Good, head for the gate." he said starting to get up.

"I don't think we are going to make it to the gate."

"Why?" Ford said sitting back down as the ship shook heavily.

"Gliders." Teal'c stated as he sat down behind Ford.

"I can't shake them." Jack said as they took another round of poundings. Several areas of the ship sparked as it took actual hits.

"Where is the shield?! I told you…"

"I did. But I think we have three or four of those things on our ass General!"

"Forget the rank. Just try to get into space!"

"Space?!"

"Yes!" Ford said falling to the floor as Jack pulled up from a round of hits. He got up and went over to Sam who was still lying on the couch.

"Carter, wake up." he said shaking her.

She sat up quickly and pushed his hands away and covered herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Trying to wake you up. We are under…" he said as the ship shook again. He grabbed the seat to keep from falling.

"We're being fired on?"

"Yeah. Just hold on to something." he said going back to his seat.

"How's it…"

"I can't shake them and there is a very large ship up in space that looks ready to blow us up." Jack said as he pulled to the right quickly.

"What's up?"

"We're being chased by several…"

"Gliders." Teal'c supplied as Jack looked at him.

"Those and they are pounding the hell out of us." he said shaking as they all did when the ship took several more hits. "Going to space is out of the question since there is a big ass ship up there."

"What about the Stargate?"  
"To heavily guarded and there is not enough time to hook the ZPM up to the ship."

"Teal'c, was there a gate on this planet 5000 years ago?" she asked moving up to a seat behind Jack.

"I believe so."

"Then we go back in time. We had to go back that far anyway."

"Just think 5000 years ago. No more, no less."

Jack concentrated and the Time Drive suddenly lit up, then it stopped. They were now flying over the trees, high in the air like before but the sun was starting to set.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Good work Jack."

"He did it then?"

"What has he done?"

"We all just traveled 5000 years into the past. By now, I should be on my way to Africa so I won't have to worry about encountering myself."

"Are you sure we did?"

"Jack, I was in this when me and my group went back the first time. Sam dial home while I get out of this sticky coat." he said going to the back.

She hit the buttons as Jack flew toward the gate. Seconds later they flew through and came out 5000 years into the past. Ford came up now wearing a white shirt and his coat. His pants hadn't changed.

"Okay, now think invisible this time please."

"Okay, okay."

"Try harder than before."

The ship turned invisible as they past by the Great Pyramid.

"Well, this is definitely ancient Egypt." Sam said looking out the front window from the seat Ford was sitting in. He didn't take it back. Just stood and watched.

"Those vessels bare the marking of Ra."

"And in just a few short years of 5000, he dies. Painfully. I think is was Jack's fault."

"Nice."

"Set down in this area." Ford said bringing up a map by touching a button on the console.

"We are going to stay?" she asked in surprise.

"That was the original plan. Aphosis was going to destroy Earth when we left, so it's better we change the timeline back to the way it should be. That way many people are saved, the Jaffa are free as are many other's, a lot of the Goa'uld are dead, and the one of the most important reasons is so that I can see the daughter I was suppose to have." Ford said looking out the window as Jack came in for a landing. "And you three have the happy lives you were suppose to have."

"I have a happy life." she stated after the other two said nothing.

"You are single, dumped by three boy friends, dumped another two by yourself, live with a cat, and have had most if not all your work credited by that other guy. And barely any friends. You spend most of your time working or watching TV. Nothing adventurous going on there at all."

"Oh. You've been watching…"  
"Nothing invasive. Even if you don't believe it after seeing that tape. I am a very honorable and respectful man. Daniel…..was easy to watch. Jack I only watched to make sure he didn't kill himself."

Jack grunted but did little else as he set the ship down. They stepped out the back seeing the sun getting near dusk in a couple of hours.

"Okay, you supposedly know the place General, or did once. What's the plan?" Jack asked as Ford looked at the ship.

He put his dark sunglasses on as Ford ran his finger along a damaged section. They had uncloaked after landing, farther away than the first time as Ford pointed out with the mistake in the past.

"Not bad. Only a few places have damage." he said seeing a few burns and one place near the back where the metal was twisted like a missile slammed into it, but never exploded.

"Well?"

"We go to the village near here."

"And then?" Teal'c asked.

"Uh…hopefully someone will know something." he said taking off walking.

"Um, does anyone have any idea what time it is exactly?" Carter asked.

"3:00." Jack said looking at his watch as Ford looked up then said the same.

"I meant the time as in the year."

Ford threw his hands in the air as he kept walking.

"Well, you and Daniel said there was some sort of failed rebellion." Jack said.

"In 2995 B.C." she said.

"Let's hope…well, if Ra's ships are here, then that time hasn't happened." Ford stated.

"Sounds right." Jack said as they kept walking.

It didn't take all that long and they came up on the village. Kids were playing and shouting in Egyptian as the adults went about their business. One of the kids saw them and ran away to a adult yelling in Egyptian.

"Hey. No need to run. We come in peace." Jack said quickly.

"I doubt they speak English."

"You'd be surprised." Ford said as several of them gasped as they saw him walk up to a man he once knew. "Let's not say much for the moment. No need to draw a lot of attention."

"Hello. Mr. Ford. We had never thought we'd see you again." a man said walking up to them.

"Yeah, well. I came back….Katep is it?" Ford said unsure with a fake smile.

"Yes." he said as Jack and the other two walked up behind Ford.

"Hi. I'm Jack…" he started saying as he removed his glasses and let them hang around his neck and removing his hat.

"O'Neill. Samantha. Teal'c. Yes, we know you all. Please come with me, Ra's patrols come through here often. They must not see any of you. Especially you." he said looking mostly at Teal'c. "Or you."

"Yeah, I did piss him off once." Ford said following.

"What did you…"

"Don't ask." Ford growled out.

Jack backed off knowing that tone. It only took a few minutes and they were put into a large tent that someone important lived in. Jack looked around him as the other two filed in. Ford was looking at the floor strangely and tapping it with a foot though it was a rug on sand.

"How do you know us?" Jack asked.

"That's really a dumb question Jack." Ford said. "We came into the past to fix what the first SG-1 team screwed up. Get it?"

"Yeah." Jack said with frown.

"The question is, how long ago was that?" Ford asked.

"Five years ago."

"That means the rebellion is about to take place sometime this year." Sam said.

"It failed the first time." Katep said. "You were all trapped here so you helped plan an uprising with us."

"I remember." Ford muttered as he turned away and sat down on a bed in the back.

"It happened to early. That would explain the future being messed up by your standards." she said looking at Ford.

"Whatever." he muttered looking at the ground.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We gathered forces for the uprising and you were all captured before the plan could take place. You all were executed as traitors for attempting to kill Ra."

"And him?" Jack asked pointing over his shoulder.

"He was forced to watch his Samantha be killed with her unborn child. Ra took much pleasure it in." Katep said sadly. "O'Neill and Teal'c died in the cross fire that took place as Ford fought back. He killed over a dozen Jaffa warriors with his bare hands and almost got Ra before he was killed as well. Or so we thought. We buried the bodies, but he came back to life and killed the Jaffa guarding us. Then he ran. Until this day, we have never seen him since."

"That explains things." Jack said.

"Ra has people searching for him still."

"That could be a problem." she said.

"No. They never found me. And though I want to kill Ra, I won't mess up the timeline anymore than it already has been." Ford said standing up again. "I know that he survived, so where the hell is he Katep?"

"Who?" Jack asked looking around.

Katep pulled the cloth door aside and a man walked in. He uncovered his head looking at them all with no smile. He looked them over then grimaced slightly as he saw Ford.

"You decided to come back I see." he said crossing his hands in front of him.

"Took 5000 years. But yeah. Good to see you too Daniel." Ford said with an equal amount of distain and sarcasm.

"Well." he said looking them over again. "This can't be a good sign. Where am I and shouldn't there possibly be another one of you."

"Your other version died. As for me, Oma said I was kept in limbo for lack of better term until the timeline gets fixed."

"Okay. I'm hoping that you didn't kill the other me out of revenge."

This made the Jack, Sam and Teal'c look at him questionably.

"No. But the thought crossed my mind."

"He was killed when he was taken over by a Goa'uld." Sam said confused as to what Daniel meant. "What do you mean by revenge?"

"Not important." Ford said quickly.

"Why are you all here anyway?"

"Can't you guess?" Ford said sarcastically.

"Not really, but I have a good idea." Daniel said crossing his arms.

"Teal'c just reformed after seeing the tape. Jack is here, probably because of my little speech about his boy."

"You didn't…"

"And Sam, well compared to the one I lost, she has all the intelligence, but no backbone. Never joined the Air Force. No offense Carter."

"I….okay." she said trying to not look hurt and failing.

"So? Why are you here?"

"Basically.." Ford said shifting feet and looking at the floor again. "Hmm. We came back to fix the past. You screwed up. I told you that…."

"Yes. We've had this conversation. Everything is my fault. Go on."

"The rebellion worked, but Ra took the gate with him." Ford grumbled.

"That's not good."

"No duh." Ford muttered.

"And you left a tablet explaining what we needed to do to find the other gate, in Antarctica, to fix the timeline. Also with the information on the tape. We had no idea what the ZPM was until Ford showed up to tell us." she said still hurt by the comment.

"I told you on the tape though." Daniel said.

"Ran out of battery power so I had to explain it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the General has been a load of information." Jack said.

"General? How'd you become…a four star?" Daniel said now noticing the stars on his coat.

"Blackmail mostly. Some threats of causing the United States to be thrown into chaos when I told the American people the truth about the government. Last two hundred years worth." Ford said crossing his arms.

"There was only two hundred years."

"That was the point. I had to do something in order for things to go my way."

"You never used to be like this."

"Well, when certain friends don't….."

"Can you two stop bickering? I'm guessing you were once friends." Jack said.

"Once." Ford growled out. "But for the sake of the future, I'll keep myself restrained."

"So, you're all here to make sure that Ra doesn't take the Stargate then?"

"That's it." Jack said.

Daniel turned around quickly as a boy rushed in calling his name.

"Jaffa."

"We must hide them quickly." Katep said as he and the boy pulled back the rug on the floor and started digging. Daniel motioned them over as a hidden stone door was uncovered showing a ladder leading down.

"I thought the floor felt funny."

"Just go down and stay quiet."

Outside, a couple dozen Jaffa warriors walked through the settlement as people scattered. They continued to look around as SG-1 got down into the hidden room. Daniel was the just about the last down and was holding the torch. Jack and the others looked around from where they were standing seeing lots of Jaffa weapons along the walls. Ford dropped down into the room, not bothering with the ladder. It startled them all, but they kept quiet.

"That ladder will not hold my weight." he whispered.

A Jaffa entered the tent finding a boy and Katep standing in fear.

"Kree! Lok nel!"

More Jaffa entered the tent as Katep and the boy kept quiet. They stood on the rug that covered the hidden door.

"We have secret locations of several places like this stored throughout the region." Daniel said quietly.

"I have to admit, nice job." Ford said pulling his gun quietly.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"If the face that opens that door is not friendly…"

"It could effect the timeline." Sam hissed.

"Right." he said putting it away reluctantly.

"So Daniel. How many troops have you been able to get?" Jack said ignoring the General.

"Oh, a couple thousand. But that's not the issue, according to history, the revolt is a success."

"We just have to keep the gate from being taken." Sam said. "Then the timeline should be restored. Theoretically. You'd have to wait another 5000 years to see if it worked."

"Not this time. I'll take the time ship. I can fly it, just not very well."

"So, how do we keep the gate here?" Jack asked.

"We can't take it in broad daylight." Daniel said.

"It's too close to Ra's ship." Jack said.

"What about the ship we have? Can't it fly away with it, cabled to it or something?" she asked.

"That would not be easy. A Hal'tak will be defending it and would surely destroy the ship." Teal'c said.

"Well the ship cloaks. We could get it out that way, maybe at night."

"Well, that depends if the damned thing still will cloak." Ford said leaning against a support beam.

"We took some damage when we were leaving Chulak." Sam said as Daniel looked at them questionably.

"Perhaps the best time to steal the gate would be during the uprising against Ra." Teal'c said.

"Now that's an idea. He will be distracted and we can take it without anyone realizing it's missing." Jack said.

"Good. Once we get out of here, Jack, me and Sam will check the ship. You two do whatever. Daniel knows what to do. How long do we have to wait anyway?"

"Not long usually." he said as there was suddenly scrapping from above.

"It is safe. They are gone." Katep said as he looked down into the room.

"So, what are we to do after we fix it so the gate stays here?" Jack asked as they walked back to the ship.

"We can't go back to the future if that's what you're asking Jack. We've screwed up enough."

"We have to stay here?!"

"If we go back to the future after this is finished, we risk changing too much. Everything we know will cease to exist and be changed." she said.

"I'd take you with, but that would be to risky. You all will have to stay, unfortunately. I'm the only one that can go back. After I take away the gate, I'll leave."

"But you risk messing…" she started saying.

"I know the risk. I've got things to repair in the future anyway. Besides, I hit myself once in the future, so that rule don't apply to me. Don't ask." he said as they walked up to the ship.

Jack got in and sat down at the controls. Nothing happened.

"C'mon." Ford growled putting a hand on the console. The whole ship lit up as Jack did the same.

"Good to know she still works." Jack said.

"Yes. Now try the cloak."

Jack concentrated then opened his eyes.

"Ah, I'm not getting anything."

"I'll look outside." Ford said getting up. Sam took his seat as he walked out shaking his head. "Dammit. Try again Jack."

"Your strategy is good. But it doesn't not work well with our plan to steal the Chap'pai." Teal'c said as he looked over the plan that was rolled out seconds ago by Daniel and Katep. It was laid out on a small table.

"Well, we know that his plan works, but if we alter it.." Daniel said crossing his arms.

"We may fail." Katep said.

"With this plan, the uprising succeeds and Ra leaves."

"And takes the Chap'pai with him. If we are to succeed in the rebellion and the keeping of the Chap'pai, we must focus our efforts on him from to distract him from it."

Daniel sighed.

"Trust me."

Daniel nodded and they got to it.

Ford was currently outside, with a panel removed as he looked at the damaged circuits. Sam was inside looking through lit up circuit boards that looked like small plastic wafers inside a box on the wall with small slots for each one. Jack just sat and watched, then he got up and leaned on the doorframe into the cockpit.

"So, how's it going?"

"I've never seen this kind of technology before." she said looking over two of the chips with a small pen like tool that was part of the ship for repairs and such. It was hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, that's why you're suppose to be a genius. That's one of the reasons I agreed with the General to have you brought along. Besides, he says the Carter he knew understood the technology, so it shouldn't be all that hard for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." she said smiling as she kept working.

"Yeah, well you definitely got my vote."

"I think the power relay overloaded." she said looking up at the exposed circuits in the ceiling.

"I may be able to reroute the circuit to the control interface…." she said then noticed he was watching her.

"What?"

"It's just kinda weird to be hearing that kind of stuff coming out of someone so…"

"So what?" she asked offended by his words as she turned to him still holding the pen like tool.

"Hot."

She choked and started blushing. That was not what she expected to hear.

"Really?" she asked embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Um…" she said fumbling over words. "It's just….um…you…aren't the guy I usually attract."

"No?" Jack said smiling lightly.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Any luck in there?" Ford asked coming around the corner.

"Ah…not really. I think it's the power relay." she said turning around quickly.

"Okay. I'm trying to see if I can get the damage out here fixed, if possible. Let me know how it goes." he said walking away.

"So. Who is your type or is it him?" he asked still seeing her blushing.

"Ah….this is really awkward." she said putting the chips down on the Time Drive.

"Getting there, but?" Jack said wanting an answer.

"Um…no actually. He….scares me, somewhat. I'm more attracted to Daniel."

"What?" Jack asked surprised as he quit leaning on the doorway.

She shrugged with a small smile of nervousness.

"Really?" he asked as he leaned on the Time Drive with both hands.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. Really. You know, first impressions I kinda thought he was…." he said waving a hand.

She didn't get it as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Never mind." he said turning back to the front.

She turned away going back to working on the chips with a embarrassed look on her face he didn't see. She hoped Ford didn't walk in suddenly either. Jack walked out telling them both that he was going to do a little recon.

"Not to far away Jack. Just look over the hill or something. Don't engage the enemy unless you have no other choice."

"Got it."

He was laying on the rise in the sand with his binoculars seeing a couple dozen Jaffa troops headed their way several minutes later. He grabbed his com quickly.

"Carter."

She looked up from the chips she was working on in the wall and grabbed the com off her vest. Ford walked in to see how she was doing after hearing Jack's voice over the com.

"How's it going in there?"

"I think I'm almost there." she said.

"That's good. I think we are going to have some company."

"How many?" Ford asked through his com.

"Oh, about a dozen or more."

"Get back here now. Keeping going at it Carter." Ford said pulling his guns and changing the clips.

"You can't…"

"I'm not going to kill anyone." he said as Jack walked in and hit the button to close the door.

"They have a pretty big patrol headed this way." he said heading for the front.

"Get the shields online and get us in the air. We can fly to another location and park there to continue repairs." Ford said putting in new clips.

Jack sat down as Carter told him to give it a try.

"Ah, nothing is happening here people." he said as nothing did happen. No power came on at all. Though the lights continued to work.

"Call Teal'c and Daniel." Ford said as he opened the door to close the outside panels and had Carter keep working on the internals.

"Hey guys, we have a little problem here." Jack said through the com line. Daniel, Teal'c and Ketup looked at their com lines as he told them about the approaching Jaffa.

"Carter?" Jack said after getting off the com and trying the system again.

"Try it now Jack." she said as Ford came back in and closed the hatch.

The system powered up, but did little else. Ford sat down and placed his hands on the panels concentrating with him.

"Oh boy. That's not working." Jack said after he smacked the side of the panel on the console.

"You two stay here. I'll stop them." Ford said seeing the Jaffa patrol outside the window. They still hadn't seen the ship yet.

"You can't kill them…"

"I have rubber bullets and besides, this coat is practically indestructible." he said hitting the hatch button. Nothing happened.

"Carter?"

"It wasn't me Ford." she said looking at him for a moment then at the open panel she was working in. "Give me a moment. Try the cloak now."

Jack thought about it and they heard a noise.

"Good work Sam. I won't have to go out now." he said returning to the front.

They all looked out seeing the Jaffa come around the path of the small rise and look around as they continued to walk.

"They can't see us."

"I can't believe I got it right." she said in amazement.

"I can." Jack and Ford said.

The Jaffa kept walking forward and started to look to be passing the ship. Inside they watched when suddenly they heard a power failure.

"Oh no." Ford muttered as he put his hands on the console.

"We have a problem." Jack said trying to keep it going. It failed though and the whole ship powered down. The lights still were on though surprisingly.

The Jaffa instantly saw them, even though the window panel. They started running up to surround the ship.

"Stay here, keep down and don't move." Ford said running to the back.

After a few well placed kicks, the hatch started to open. He crawled out and closed it back up quickly. The Jaffa ran up to the window and pointed their weapons. One of them yelled something, but instantly looked away as they heard a unknown noise and one of their comrades fall. They all started firing, hit the ship thinking it had shot one of them. The two Jaffa that had came around to the back both got shot dead in the head knocking them out instantly. Inside the ship, it sparked as Jack had Sam get to the back. The door to the front closed as Jack hit the button and had her get down on the ground with him.

"This is a problem." she said as she flinched at another spark. They could hear gun fire, but the ship was still taking hits.

"You think?"

"If they penetrate the armor and hit the engines, the energy blast from the feedback could cause the power…"

"Carter!"

"We could explode!" she said flinching again.

"Daniel, Teal'c." Jack said into his com.

"We are almost there. Please tell me that Ford isn't killing everyone?" he said hearing gun fire.

"He said he's using rubber bullets. Though I don't hear him firing anymore."

Daniel and Teal'c came around the rise and got down seeing several Jaffa on the ground. The was about ten left and they were shooting the ship, mostly toward the back.

"This doesn't look good."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

They watched as one Jaffa suddenly fell as something metallic hit him in the face. Another Jaffa managed to avoid the next metal object, but just barely. Ford came from around the back and charged into them. He took out another four bare handed before a couple zat blast took him and a Jaffa he was punching out. The others kept firing on the ship again seeing as no one came out about a few seconds later.

"This Ford Carter was a brave warrior."

"He'll be up in a minute. He did tell you what he was, right?"

"Indeed. But I have yet to witness it."

"We need to buy his time to recover."

Inside the ship it was continuing to spark and sputter as it was fired on again.

"Look, if we don't make it…" she said then grabbed his face quickly and kissed Jack. Jack enjoyed it until she sat back.

"Wait a minute!" he said confused. "You said you liked Daniel!"

"I lied. I just wanted to get to know you better. I'm kinda of a slow person and I take time to think things…" she was saying when Jack kissed her passionately.

They kept kissing as more sparks kept coming, even brighter now as the ship started failing. The power went totally out and the lights were lost but they didn't care.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped out quickly.

"Jaffa! Hear me!"

They remaining Jaffa turned around quickly and started walking towards them.

"Ra is not a god! You can be free!" Teal'c shouted with his arms out.

One of the Jaffa said something in Goa'uld and called him a Sho'va.

"I don't think he bought it." Daniel said fearing they were in trouble. His fear dropped and a smile appeared on his face as he pointed behind the Jaffa.

They turned around seeing Ford was back on his feet. He was pissed and it was evident by the way he threw both his arms out and had the blades come out.

"Surrender or be brutally and painfully killed. Your choice." Ford said in Goa'uld. "I can't die."

"Shal'tek!" Teal'c yelled as the Jaffa seemed to be deciding and distracted.

One of the Jaffa fired a staff blast at him, but he brought his arm up blocking it. After taking a step forward, they dropped their weapons seeing his determination and the fact that a lot of people from the village suddenly came over the rises around them with weapons, yelling. Daniel grabbed his com from his pocket.

"Sam, Jack, you can come out now."

They broke off their kiss. Jack grabbed the com.

"In a minute."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other in confusion. Ford retraced his blades and patted his arm where it was smoldering. He also looked up suddenly then back at the ship as he walked over to the other two. Jack and Sam went back to kissing as they both laid down on the floor. There was another spark on the Time Drive as power surged through a damaged circuit.

"I can fix that." Sam muttered between kisses.

"Later." Jack muttered.

"Did he just say in a minute?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"Wait here." he said walking over to the ship, got his gun, and placing an ear on the back.

The people were disarming the other Jaffa as Ford walked away back over to Daniel. Teal'c was trying to talk to the Jaffa.

"Well, in our timeline, they never got together, mostly because Sam fell in love with me. I think they will get along nicely."

"Yeah, so? Wait a minute…" Daniel said suddenly realizing what Ford meant. "They're not, doing what I think they are…"

"Barely know each other and already at it. Think I ever heard a zipper." Ford said nodding.

"Wow. Well, I guess they deserve it as you say, unless you were…"

"No. My Sam died a….anyway. I'm going to fix that ship and go back to the future to see how it all worked out. Trust me Daniel." he said seeing the look on Daniels face.

"When are you leaving?"

"Hmmm. Once I get on the repairs and from there help with the rebellion. For the moment though, we'll let them be for now. Let's also act like we know nothing." he said smiling. "That Sam, didn't have much of a life and no marriage ever."

"What about my other self?"

"We have an hour to waste, or try anyway. I'll tell you want I witnessed as I watched you all grow up." he said sitting on the sand with Daniel as he removed his coat. "I can say this first, you all lead really rotten lives compared to what should be happening."

"That bad?"

"Worse. You were so geeky it wasn't even funny. It was sad."

5000 YEARS LATER………….

"Ah, Jack, you should say something." Daniel said.

"Are you sure about that Daniel? He'll probably be a smart ass." Ford's voice said off screen.

"Major you are really pushing my limits." Jack said off screen with a upset tone.

"It's probably true."

"We have little tape here to record with." Daniel said making them both shut up.

"Why should I do this?"

"Because sir, we have no idea what we may have done to the future and you being seen will help things along." Carter said with an upset tone.

"Uh, uh, General Jack O'Neill. United States Air Force." Jack said on the screen.

"Tell them about the future Jack." Daniel said stepping back behind Jack.

"All right. Let's football is played…" Jack started saying. Carter covered her face and shook her head behind him.

"See! I told you he was going to do this! If you're not going to be serious Jack, then go away." Ford said still off screen.

"I didn't want to do this anyway." Jack said huffily as he walked off camera.

"Okay Ford, give me the camera."

"What for?"

"You're getting in the picture."

"Oh, good."

"Well, my name has already been spoken so, I guess I should say hi to myself considering I should be sitting there watching this. Right now, I'm not looking forward to having to go through 5000 years of waiting, but if the future has changed, you better damned well fix it! I'd rather be a father in 2005 than back in this time. Um, if you have found the gate and no one knows what it is, things of that nature, I should be there to help if the instructions on the tape can't. Should I say anything else?"

"Ah, my father had cancer or has if the future has been seriously changed. So hopefully he'll be being taken care of quickly after this tape is seen if he's not with the Tok'ra already." Carter said.

Daniel reached over and shut the tape off. Jack was seated watching the tape that was uncovered along with the ZPM inside a box off to his left on the table in Carter's lab. Daniel and Sam were standing off to his left as well while Teal'c was on his right. Ford wasn't there and they didn't know why. If fact, he had left the base to see someone according to a note they got an hour ago saying it was life and death important.

"That was strange. But it all sounds right. Anything seem strange to you all?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ford does get on my bad side sometimes." Jack muttered. "Though the collage football is possibly right if I was going to say what I think I was."

"He has pointed out that time travel is a bad idea." Daniel said.

"So, I'm guessing we don't have to do anything, do we?"

"Not for another two weeks, if we were going to sir." she said. "But since this ZPM is here, I don't see why we would need to."

"We….have no need…to leave. Go to past…anyway. Everything is fixed." Ford said leaning on the doorway with one hand as he looked at the floor. here please. The rest of you….stay there."

They all could hear that he had a different tone of voice. A choked voice that indicated he was crying.

"Okay." Jack asked walking over. "Everything okay or…."

Ford pulled him into the hallway putting a arm around his neck. Jack did the same. The other's could still see them talking and wondered why Jack looked back at them smiling like he had heard great news. Ford kept talking for over a minute then had to wipe his eyes a few times as Jack waited and said yes to something. Ford pulled something from his pocket, which looked like a white bottle of pills. They heard this part of the conversation.

"You know me and medicine Ford…"

"You want….to have good knees again? Amongst other missing pains?"

"Well, hell yeah, but…."

"He gave me these. Said it was a small….infraction, on the past he could change. So have, what you, lost all those years ago." he said through tears.

"Lost? What are you talking about?" Jack said looking in the bottle at about what looked to be fifty white unlabeled pills. At least they weren't horse pills.

"Go….home, after you stop….by the….first guest room. Got to…talk to Sara, your ex-wife, and tell….tell her everything."

Jack felt his knees weakening as he leaned back against the door not believing what he was hearing. His arm slid off from around Ford's neck.

"He…knows everything. Doesn't…understand it all, but knows. Proud…of you and…what you've done. Last thing he, remembers, was holding your gun…"

"How?" Jack said as tears rushed into his eyes and he started to drop. "It's not possi…"

"I don't know." Ford said grabbing Jack as he started to drop. "Just go. He's waiting."

"You better not be playing me Major." Jack said getting pissed quickly as he stood up.

"I'm not. Go, I'll…..tell you everything else later. I also left something in your truck for him. Trust me."

Jack bolted, came back quickly and hugged him so hard they all heard something crack. Then he ran off again leaving Ford to rub the side of his chest. Jack found out later, when he left the mountain for the night, that Ford had left his game systems and all his games in the truck.

"Ford, what's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked worried.

"I'm….getting to it." he said grabbing a couple of boxes that were outside on the floor.

He brought them inside and set them down on the table after setting the ZPM aside on the floor. There was one small white box wrapped as a present and a larger one also wrapped the same way. Teal'c and Daniels names were on them.

"Sam, come here a moment, please."

She didn't understand, but stepped over thinking he needed her help. When he pulled her into a passionate embrace and kissed her deeply, she still didn't understand why, but didn't stop him. Whatever was making him kiss her, she felt it to her toes as she was bent backwards. The other two thought it was a real awkward moment, but said nothing. Not for about a minute anyway.

"Should we leave or just tell you two to get a room?" Daniel asked.

Ford broke it off slowly.

"Though it was only….however long for you guys with me being gone, for me it was just over a year." he said looking into her eyes. "God I missed you."

"Wow." she said blinking, mostly from the intense kiss. "What?"

"A year?" Daniel asked confused.

"I'll explain later. It's good to see you guys again, mostly Sam for obvious reasons. Okay, onto business, then pleasure." he said rubbing his hands then reaching into his coat.

"This is nothing. Trust me." he said pulling another ZPM out of his coat shocking them.

"We have two?!" Carter exclaimed still feeling flushed.

"Sam, they are worthless compared to what I have to say." he said setting it away from but near the other ZPM. "Don't let them touch. First off, I went up to see my past self or alternate self. The one on the tape. Spent a lot of time talking as we traveled the past and future. I'll explain later about that as well."

"You…"

"But…"

"Forget asking questions for now. I'll explain everything later. He told me to tell you Daniel that he was sorry he couldn't save your parents. Oma said it would destroy the future and then the Goa'uld would take over, blah, blah, blah." he said sadly.

"Unfortunately, I can understand that." Daniel said nodding. "Where did Jack go?"

"Ah….I don't know how, but somehow my other self saved Charlie…"

"Oh my god." Sam said raising a hand to her chest.

"He did what?"

"O'Neill's son has been brought back to life?" Teal'c asked.

"From….the way I understand it. He was pulled out of time. Anyway, I need to say these other things before I break down myself and forget everything." he said wiping his eyes again. "Okay, Teal'c, this is for you. He couldn't do anything for you personally so he got you this."

Teal'c opened the large white present confused. Inside was a complete box set of the DVD, special collectors addition and director's cut with commentaries and such of the entire 1-6 episodes of the Star Wars saga.

_(A.U. Whether they make this sort of thing or not, I put it in here anyway.)_

"Hey, episode three is in this. We haven't even been to the theater to see it yet." Daniel said. "It's suppose to come out later this year."

"Yeah. Teal'c's special and deservers it. Just don't show it to too many people." Ford said.

"Indeed. I will cherish this very much Ford Carter. Thank you." he said with a bow.

"This one mine then?" Daniel said picking up the big heavy box.

"Yes. I already know what's in them." he said as Daniel started opening his. "Sam, I have a couple things for you. One is at home, the other one is something I can tell you now."

"Great!" she said smiling brightly.

"Our daughter is going to be named Sally. He went forward to see how she was and what she becomes. He didn't tell me anything beyond the name and the fact he wanted to see because he never got the chance to see her born. Something to do with your death before her birth and he wouldn't elaborate." he said with pity for his alternate self.

She was taken aback, mostly cause that was not what she expected. She expected him to give her something personally, but this news was just as great. They still hadn't decided on a name yet. The news was saddening and happy at the same time.

"I like it. Considering he went to the future to get those pills, he would see the daughter he couldn't have in his time line like you say. He say anything about her?"

"No and I refused to ask. As for the pills, if Jack actually takes them, he will have healthier knees than I do. Figuratively speaking of course."

Daniel pulled a note out and read it aloud per instructions.

"Dear Daniel, forgive me but I had to go and get Thor's help in the distant future, so don't ask for him to explain anything in your current time. I had to have a metal cage put around it on purpose because of its dangerous ability. Just enjoy the fact you have it and be thankful you can't open it. I did, on a barren planet, in the future, many light years away and I died rather painfully, but recorded the results. Be thankful you are not going to see the results either. Don't tell Lara Croft or she'll take it away."

"What is it?" Carter asked as Daniel pulled some yellowish glowing box in metal cage out.

It had a unusual writings inscribed around it. The cage was actually a half inch wide strip of pure Adamantium wrapped around it twice on either end, like two rubber bands and once across it going over the both of them.

"That…is Pandora's box." Ford stated pointing at it.

Sam stepped back as did Teal'c.

"This is it?!" Daniel exclaimed setting it down gently.

"That weapon has incredible destructive power Ford Carter."

"Yep. The box is almost indestructible. And it's safe to look at, touch, shake." Ford said picking it up and shaking it to their dismay.

"What if those metal bands break?" Daniel asked reaching for it.

"They're made of Adamantium. They don't come off, ever. They were put on tight enough you can't get paper wedged between the lid and the box."

"Oh. Considering what it can do, makes sense. What else did he leave me?" Daniel said setting aside the box and reaching in.

He pulled some metal half moon shaped object and a rolled up scroll. He set them aside and pulled out another note.

"Dear Daniel, these were not easy to acquire, but worth the effort. The metal object tells you how to read the scroll, which is Alexander the Greats will. With those you would find the tomb of Alexander. Alas, it is buried under a lot of dirt and snow, so don't look for it. The last object is called the Eye of Osiris. That was basically what was in the tomb other than his remains. Enjoy and remember, it is one of a kind. You can thank MacGyver for its discovery if you ever get the chance to see him."

"Eye of Osiris? MacGyver?" Carter asked.

"Forget asking about him. I'll explain later. Now Sam, if you thought your Emerald was cool, check this out." Ford said pointing as Daniel lifted a large blue sapphire out of the box.

"Wow!" she said.

"That is an impressive gem Daniel Jackson."

"I'll say it is." Daniel said looking at the foot long by half a foot wide and perfectly rounded gem.

"Okay, what else? Oh, he's the reason your father is still alive Sam. He's also the reason that there are fish in Jack's pond. He's also the person that put the note down for that robe in Jack's office."

"Good thing." Daniel muttered.

"He also wanted you to know that even after 5000 years, he never found anyone else like you and stayed true despite loosing you."

"You mean he never moved on?" she said sadly realizing what it really meant.

"No." he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door, but only stopping in the doorway. "Come on. Jack said we can have the rest of the night off. We are going home to a special surprise I'll tell everyone else about later."

"Hey, did you get anything? Or I should say did he get you anything?"

"Actually he did, but I'll tell you about it later. Oh, I have one more thing to tell you all, Sam's been holding out on us."

"She's what?" Daniel asked looking up where Ford hadn't turned around.

She was standing behind him confused and walked past him to see his face. He didn't look at her though.

"She took choir once, though only for a year during high school, or junior high. Good bye guys."

The ride home was very, interesting. Sam tried to get him to talk about the surprise, but he said he couldn't just yet.

"What were you thinking?" she said giving up about learning what the surprise was.

"Ah, I told you that the surprise is a surp…" he said noting the semi anger tone.

"That's not what I'm asking." she said crossing her arms.

"Um…oh!" he said realizing what she meant. "Sam, I've told you many times that I love the sound of your voice and that you sing rather well."

"Yes, well…..but did you have to tell them that I could do so!"

"Sorry, but I…promised to do it."

"You promised yourself?"

"Yeah. Man handled me into it actually. But they know it was many years ago so you shouldn't have to worry. By the way, you were even cute back then."

"Yeah, right. Hey, what is Mark doing here?" she asked as they pulled into the driveway. She removed her belt as he stopped.

"Your dad is here too." he said slowly removing his belt.

"I can see his car." she said smartly.

"Sam….." he said as tears began to form again as he looked in her eyes. "Your…mother…is inside. I…he…brought her home."

Sam didn't know what to think, or do.

"Sam, don't pass out on me. Breath." he said shaking her lightly as she had stopped breathing from the shock.

"He…you….how.." she started saying she started crying and tried to ask how between breaths.

"Something about saving her before the drunk driving accident. He didn't explain." he said holding her as she cried.

They both went in and stayed up all night talking as a family. There was a lot of tears of joy and a lot of explaining. And signing of non disclosure documents that came later the next day. Despite the time difference that Sam's mother had from being gone, she was happy to see everyone and to be a grandmother at a very younger age. None of SG-1 went to work the next day.


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

(A.U. For those who read these and or watch the series still, there is some big changes from here on out. I really liked Jack being the General in charge, and then they changed things, and so did I. I tried it this way when the other way didn't seem to be working all that well. In my opinion, this way works better, and I like the out come so far. If you think I went overboard on what you'll read pretty soon, then you can tell me, but I doubt I'll change it. It's the same with the spoilers as before, and the same with there being completely different stories that I made on my own in the episodes or a chapter devoted to one I came up with. I think what I am doing is turning out well here, so, enjoy and send some feedback. Thanks to whoever is still reading and continues to do so. And yes, crossovers continue to ensure, every so often.

On a further note, some of the endings of the chapters aren't that great, but the story turns out pretty well.)

One week later……….

SG-1 walked up the briefing room seeing Jack was not there yet. He called them all last night telling them to be at the briefing room for an important meeting, at 10:00 o'clock. Jacob was even to attend. There had been no off world activity for SG-1 since the alternate Ford had given them and/or given back certain things. Jack and Sam were the happiest people on the planet, they just had to really keep quiet about it off base.

"So, anyone here know what we are going to get told or what?" Jacob asked as they came into the room.

"Not a clue dad. The General never said anything other than to show up."

"All he told me was it was extremely important." Daniel said sitting down in his usual seat near Jacks seat. Teal'c sat down next to him then Jacob by him. Carter sat on the other side with Ford.

"He never told me anything. Just talked to Sam." Ford said leaning back in the chair. "He say anything to you Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"And?" Sam asked.

"I am not allowed to disclose such information at this time."

"Well, Teal'c was let in on this little secret. That's different, but not surprising." Ford said sitting up. "Out with it Teal'c. Don't leave us in the dark here."

"I cannot say." he said smiling lightly.

"This must be really important then." Daniel said.

"It is, so quit bothering him. And she doesn't know anything either." Jack said entering the room with two bottles and several glasses. Janet walked in, said hi as did they and sat down next to Ford.

"Sir?" she asked confused as everyone else was.

"One moment Carter." he said setting the bottles on the table with the glasses. "Everyone stand. Okay, we have two bottles here. One is a nice wine, Don Peron Yon."

"Expensive." Ford said.

"Yes. The other is a nice old sparkling cider, for those of you who can't drink alcohol. Mostly two of you." he said looking at Ford and Carter.

"Actually, I can have some of that. Sam and me have been drinking wine on and off. Helping me get a tolerance in some senses." Ford said smiling.

"Great! About time too." Jack said smiling as he popped the wine bottle open.

"What's the occasion Jack?" Daniel asked as he was given a glass of the wine.

"You'll see. Now Teal'c, this is a special occasion, so can you, for this once, have a glass?"

"This once, I will indulge you O'Neill." Teal'c said nodding as he was handed a glass. Though it was only a couple of swallows, if that.

"Thank you Teal'c." he said handing a glass to Jacob. He filled two more glasses, handed them to Ford and Janet, then opened the cider, poured a glass and handed it to Carter.

"Now everyone, this is a toast, to all the great years we had together. The times we shared, the fun we had, more good times than bad. Or did they equal out? Whatever the case, I enjoyed it all, with some exceptions. This is to you all, my great and loving friends, who shall continue to save the planet, without me." he said, then took a drink.

"Sir?" both Janet and Sam said together.

"Jack?" both Daniel and Ford said together.

"What?" Jacob asked at the same time.

"It's not sir anymore Sam. As of this morning, I retired. Thanks to your future…or past version of you Ford, whatever he is, I now have what I always wanted and plan to spend the remainder of my days doing what I couldn't then. Being the father I always wanted. And the husband I should have been. Now drink up, because we won't be doing this again. At least not here."

They did so as he pulled a folded up paper from his pocket.

"Then who is taking over sir?"

"It's not sir anymore Samantha. I quit. I don't have a rank." Jack said capping the bottles with a smile.

"Okay, Jack. Who's taking over?" she asked smiling.

"Well, it's someone who really knows this place and no it's not Hammond. Me and Sara are moving to my house in Minnesota to raise Charlie."

"You're avoiding the subject Jack." Daniel said.

"I know. I'm enjoying torturing you all for one last time. But seeing as I need to get home and pack, that sort of thing. After the short going away party that is planned, I'll be gone from your lives. I'll miss the seeing you all, but I have more important things to go onto."

"Okay Jack. You've made your point. Let hear who this person is that's taking over so you can get home." Ford said putting his glass down.

"First off, I have to tell you they thought about giving it to Sam, but I told them that she would most likely decline and becoming a mother…..anyway, paper work isn't your thing." he said shrugging at her with his glass.

"Definitely not si….Jack. Besides, I soon won't be doing much work anyway." she said rubbing her visible belly.

She wasn't the only woman on the base with child, but she was the only SGC member, of an off world team that was. She was now restricted from going through the gate, Janet's orders. Janet was reinstated just to take care of Sam, per request.

"Scientific analysis of acquired technology or some new computer system is what you like. I suggested Daniel to try at a chance to have, but he's more into his artifacts, ruins, and other languages. They said no to that thought. Anyway, despite the strangeness of the idea and shocking fact that I'm still trying to get over, they gave the job to you Ford. Now if you want it…" he said surprising everyone.

"They gave Ford the job?" Daniel asked surprised as he put his glass down.

"What?! Me?! Why?" Ford asked as Jack held a hand up. "I'm more hated by people up there than……."

"You know this place better than most people here and better than any other General back in Washington. Hammond is on the Prometheus and staying there at the moment. And since I retired, I don't count. Also, some people that I wasn't told the names of, pulled some strings to have you instated, if you'd take the job. Now if you want the job, just sign this here and the place is yours. Originally, I recommended you for it so you could stay on the base and keep it protected, though I was somewhat joking at the time. But since it is a possible reality, I trust you can handle it, beyond handling if you catch my meaning. Sam won't be going off world for quite some time and Teal'c here will be helping the Free Jaffa Nation so…..SG-1 will be on downtime for quite a while."

"If not permanently." Ford said slowly. Everyone but Jack looked at him, then nodded slowly realizing it was true.

"Yeah." Jack said slowly not looking up from his empty glass. "After eight years of fun, SG-1 may be through. Have to give the job to someone else I guess."

"Maybe. Then again, since I'm in charge now." he said stroking his chin in thought, with a smirk. "I have a few ideas. But I'm only taking the job if you want me to Sam."

"Sure. Actually it's best you did so the planet stays safe for our child, and everyone else. With you here, I can sleep peacefully knowing who's keeping the planet safe, from behind a desk anyway." she said grabbing his hand.

"Ouch. Grounding the poor boy already. Enjoy the wonders of paperwork. Nice call Sam." Jack said patting her shoulder as Ford signed the document. "I'll call the President and have this sent to the Joint Chiefs right away. In your room is your new uniform and all that stuff since I figured you'd do it anyway. I'll have everyone assembled in the gate room within half an hour."

"How? You're just a civilian now like me Jack." Daniel asked.

"Technically, though only you people know that. So keep quiet until it's announced, okay. Ford, come here a moment. We need to talk about something while we call the President. General stuff." he said emphasizing the word General.

"Wait, don't I out rank you then? You can't order me around anymore." he said with a funny smile.

"Indulge me. Think of it as a last order."

One hour later……

Everyone on the base was assembled into the gate room. SG-1 was standing near the end of the ramp. Jack was behind the podium, but in SGC BDU's. Ford wasn't in the room, but only six people knew why. Jacob and Janet were standing next to SG-1.

"Hello everyone. First off, I want to say how much fun it has been serving with you all. You've all been great to work with, but I'm going home to have that life I've always really wanted. But I leave you all in good hands. This person actually took over this morning since as of yesterday night, I officially retired."

Several people actually gasped, a few other's spoke amongst themselves quietly.

"But, I know you were all willing to indulge me this one last time because I'm such a great guy."

This got most of the room to chuckle.

"It was an honor to serve with you sir." Colonel Reynolds said stepping forward and saluting.

Everyone that was enlisted also saluted, and some that had not. Jacob saluted and even though not in the service anymore, Janet did the same.

"Thank you all. I really will miss all of this, but…I go onto a far, far better place." he said making the room laugh at his remark as he made a wave of his hand. "Anyway, this person has given me their assurance that this place will continue to be fun to work at and even has some nice ideas that I should have implemented myself. Unfortunately, I…didn't have the brass to think about actually trying these ideas. But then this new General will get the job done." he said clearing his throat and waving up at the briefing room. "After he speaks, there will be cake and a small going away party, done by me in my own honor. After that, I'll be out of your hair. Without further ado, here he is."

Jack stepped down and stood next to Carter as the door opened. Several people were not surprised, other's were shocked, except Reynolds who already knew. But all the enlisted instantly saluted, when they saw Sam, Janet and Jack do it as Ford walked into the room. He gave them a quick salute then walked up to the podium. He was in full uniform, minus the tie and hat. As a last request by Jack, he was wearing all his medals. Jack also requested he do the tie, but Ford flat out refused.

"You said you'd wear a tie?" Jack asked waving a hand at him.

"No, I said I'd wear the medals. That was it Jack. I never promised anything beyond that." he said resting his arms on the podium slowly. "We went through this already. I didn't want to wear them. What still bothers me is that you tried to get me to have my hair cut short. Keep it up, and I'll come up with a reason to toss you in the brig. You're a civilian now. And this is my base."

Jack shrugged.

"I told you to leave his hair alone Jack. I don't like it short." Carter whispered.

"Relax Sam, I was just playing with him." he whispered back.

"Okay, fun aside, first off, I have to say I have a lot of respect for the Air Force, Marines, Navy all those branches, the honor that comes with them and the rules that apply to each one. To certain points which some of you know. Now, unless really important people show up, no one has to salute me, unless I salute first. And for those who do not know this, please." he said stressing the word please. "Don't, call me sir. I hate that. Makes me feel old. That's my first order."

Several dozen people, mostly SG teams knew what he meant and laughed. They also commented on him being serious.

"Just call me Brigadier, or General or just Ford. Okay, next thing. I have ideas, as Jack said, that I want to put across to you all, and get votes on whether it's okay or not. Some of these will be possible and can get approval. But that's in a moment. Several people in here are going to get promotions. I'll be doing that in a moment as well. And for those who might ask, Colonel Reynolds is not getting promoted. He gave me that line from Star Trek or close enough anyway. What was it you said Colonel? I forget."

"I said a promotion will lead to a desk job. Out there…" he said pointing at the gate. "I can make a difference."

"Glad to hear it, again. Now everyone knows. Now, I wanted to promote Carter, but I was told it was not going to happen. Sorry Sam."

"Not a problem. I'm fine as I am." she said happily.

"Alright, now onto everyone else who I could after the ideas."

Ford proceeded to tell them his ideas for the place. Most of them people agreed to. Then they went through the promotions. Several Captains became Majors. A select few Majors went up to Lieutenant Colonel. And two went from that rank to full Colonels. After the idea suggestions, everyone went to the party, on and off for the next couple of hours. Just after 1:00, Jack said a finally farewell to everyone and left the base.

The next day they all came to work and SG-1 was sitting at the table, with Ford at the head now. Ford had his armored coat on, minus all the ammo, weapons and stuff, with General pins on it and his name pin in place. He kept his personal cannons on him now at just about all times. Other than that, he had the SGC issued BDU'S on under it, but just the black shirt. He explained, yesterday, that being in charge, he used to wear it all the time back home. Even went shopping in it. Now he could again without being told not to. Jack just hated seeing him in it because it weighed so much that it made Jack's knees ache thinking about it. Jack tried it on once and his knees made him pay for three days. Good thing at the time they didn't need to go off world then.

"Never thought I'd have this chair. Though nothing about it is really different. Though I need to get it worked on." Ford mumbled as he took the coat off and set it aside. "Okay, first off I called you all here to tell you the situation surrounding the SG-1 team. For the moment, they are on stand down until further notice. This will be a few months on going. Sam is not allowed through the gate at all until Janet says otherwise."

"Because Sam's pregnant." Daniel said.

"That and other circumstances. Though I have taken over, I have talked with Colonel Reynolds and a couple other Colonels. If the need arises for SG-1, then we will go. With the exception of Sam who will not go through the gate at all unless the planet comes under attack and we have to evacuate."

"Wait a minute General. You said we." Sam said.

"Yes we. Now for you, my first order is don't call me by rank. You don't have to ever do so even if the President is here, unless he says otherwise. You don't have to stand at attention either or salute, unless I say otherwise to all that. Besides, between us, the rank is just a technicality." he said with a suggestive smile that the other's didn't get.

"Yes sir." she said with a semi mocking salute and a smile that she got the picture.

"Good. Now, as to the we part, I am still part of SG-1. Let me finish." he said as Sam and Daniel got ready to speak. "Since I cannot die and the Goa'uld don't know how to actually kill me, so far, it works out. If and when I leave on a mission, then Reynolds will take over. If not him, one of the other Colonels. There is always a backup leader for this place when and if the commander gets sick or is called away. When something happened to Hammond, Jack took over briefly and Reynolds if Jack was down too. Get it?"

"Well, yeah, but…." Sam started saying, but seemed to be stumbling over words.

"You are and still will be until you quit, team leader of SG-1. I do not want the job at all. I never did. Bad enough the paper work I have now. You haven't seen the mountain Walter gave me. Thank god I can speed read. Anyway, when we finally go through, with you going again, you will be in charge even though I'm there. I'll still be second in command of the team as before. It's either that or you can add another team member, but I'd rather be there with you all."

"Yeah. You just want to keep Sam safe." Daniel said, but not being offending.

"I admit that is true. But I also want to keep you guys safe. I said it once before, though not by blood, you and Teal'c are the only family I have. Jack still is, but…you get the picture. Besides, I don't want to end up like Jack was, looking at the gate with a wanting that may never get filled."

They nodded.

"Okay, so what's going to happen to SG-1 for the moment?" she asked.

"Well, that really depends on Teal'c. Now you can stay here and if it becomes possible, SG-1 with me in charge will go off world until Sam is cleared. But I figured you will be working with your people to help keep feuds from happening and be making some sort of government like establishment to maintain order within the Free Jaffa Nation."

"Indeed. I will be helping them for some time. How long that will be is uncertain. We are still finding suitable leaders."

"Good. If help is needed, just let us know, otherwise keep me apprised on what you can."

Teal'c nodded with a smile.

"As for you Daniel, you can consider yourself like a free agent at the moment. Go with any other team or just stay on the base and do your work."

"Sure. I got some things I've been setting aside to get to when I had time. Now I have it."

"Great. Well, that's about it. I got to do a debriefing with SG-4 in about an hour so go do whatever you need to. Except you Sam. I need your help with something. Daniel, I also need to talk to you about something, so I'll have Sam get you after I'm done."

He nodded and once they left.

_(A.U. For what I have wrote below ,is based on what I have seen and so far in the show, and I have not seen evidence that points to this fact being wrong, so I did something about it). _

"If you haven't noticed, which is unlikely, you're the only team leader that is female."

"Yeah. I have noticed." she said with a tone Ford couldn't figure out.

She was either insulted by the fact or impressed, but he couldn't tell. There was a subliminal hint that she was jealous of the fact he noticed it.

"I heard that."

"Heard what…." she started saying when she recognized the look on his face. "Okay, I admit it. I can't help it. Must be hormones."

"You don't have to worry Sam, I'm not ever going to leave." he said grabbing her hand.

"I know. I think I just like hearing it a lot." she said smiling. "Anyway, what was this idea you must have?"

"Well, I want to change it so you're not the only female commander. We have near about thirty SG teams. I wanted you to help me look through the SG team personal files to see who looks to be a capable team leader."

"You want to make another team with a woman in charge is what you're saying."

"More than one team with women in charge if possible. From there we see if they want to do it and then get them set up with team members of their choosing, depending on who they want and such and if that person wants to serve under them. I'm looking mostly because of fairness and I don't want a discriminatory problem later."

"That's actually a great idea. Should boost morale, for the women anyway. When do we start?"

"Now if you want."

"Let's go."

About an hour later, they got finished and Sam left. Daniel showed up moments later and sat down across from Ford who was now behind the desk.

"Okay Daniel, there is one big ground rule I have for you…."

"Oh no." he muttered with a shake of his head. "What did Jack say?"

"It's definitely not what you're thinking it probably is. As much as we both think you should cut down on your coffee intake, it's your body so, it's up to you what you do. Besides, Sam may or may not know it, but I do the same occasionally with coffee and chocolate, more on the chocolate though. But you have to get out every so often and eat, or else I will come get you. Understand?"

"Yeah. With food that is edible, I go, once I remember or get told."

"Yeah, same with Sam. Or was, now she has cravings and actually leaves. Okay, now I didn't talk to Jack about this or even know if you talked to Jack about this subject. Whatever the case, here's what you'll need to do for me when and if certain diplomatic situations arise. If it suddenly turns up that whoever the diplomat's are and whatever their food preferences are, I AM NOT eating anything that is bug like or from something's body, such as liver or other organs. You got it?"

"Yeah, you once told us all what you won't eat." he said relaxing.

"Good. I only hope that nothing comes up where there tradition says eat this or no negotiations or…you get my drift." he said waving hand.

"We can only hope." he said standing up.

"Yeah, cause you'd have to eat it or someone else. Last thing I need to do is hurl for trying to eat food I won't touch with a ten foot pole."

"If you had all that government training for being in the Air Force and other programs, how did you get through it without…."

"I refused to eat that stuff. Sometimes I starved, but I survived." he said with a small smile. "But mostly I got stick at the thought."

"Don't know whether to say lucky you or not. I've had some of those foods you've never touched, and they are actually pretty good. Such as…"

"Don't tell me, please! I'd rather not know." he said waving a hand frantically. "I don't even want to think about it. That's all I needed to tell you though."

Daniel nodded and walked out.

A few days later…..

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as she entered the General's office. She sat down and set the folders she brought with her in her lap. Since it wasn't the red phone, it had to be someone else.

"I learned….a friend, died in the line of duty yesterday." he said hanging up the phone slowly, sadness in his voice. "She, was killed….by some jackass who turned traitor. I was having flowers, sent to her memorial service with my condolences. I'd go, but being in charge here now…"

"I'm sorry Ford." she said after a moment, with sincerity. "Was it anyone I know?"

"Yeah. That NCIS agent, Kate Todd. She was here during that incident with…"

"I remember her. Nice lady. What caught me as strange was that she didn't even look at you like I've seen other women."

"If she had, I doubt I'd even notice. Hell, Lara Croft told me she'd rather go out with Daniel than me. I took that as compliment." he said opening a file.

"Daniel? She was interesting in him?" Carter asked in surprise.

"She once saw him speak and did look into his work while it was available. When she found out about what he really did and was capable of, she said she saw something of herself in him, a part she liked. She said she'd probably come by sometime and ask him out. Though she never has as far as I know."

"Well, they certainly would get along well. Common interest and all."

"Kinda like us."

"Yes." she said smiling.

"Not that I don't mind the company and the much better view, but were you here because you needed something or…?"

"No. Just had paperwork myself and didn't want to do it alone."

"Great! I don't like being in here alone either. I would have came down to the your office, but I have to stay here in case the phone rings, I'm waiting for a few calls. How's the nursery thing going?"

"Quite well actually. They should have it built and ready within the next week. Building a new section onto the base isn't all that hard once you've taken out a wall or two."

"Yeah. And those Tok'ra crystals can help pretty easily when we have them around."

"Oh yeah. You know, other than the new team leader idea, I think the nursery idea was one of the better ideas you had. I'm not the only woman on the base that is that is pregnant. And several other's have to more than request leave to be with their babies." Sam said as she was looking through some files.

"Well, when I realized I would be needed at home more than here and a emergency might make me come here, I figured it be better if you were able to be here with me. Just in case, you know. Besides, you'd get frustrated quickly when she's asleep and knowing there is some new bit of technology sitting on the base to be looked at."

"I wouldn't say frustrated. More like extremely curious. K-9 can always alert us to if she's in trouble. Get us on the com links."

"That's right. And her being on the base will certainly work in our favor since if there is problems with her, the medical bay is just some floors down."

"It's one of the best ideas." she said smiling as she stood. "I really love you."

"I love you too. If it wasn't for all this, I'd take you someplace special." he said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I miss Jack being here." he said as she sat back down.

"So do I. But he's got what he's always wanted. And soon, so will we."

"Yep." he said as she rubbed her belly. "What about the rec room being expanded? What have people been saying? I mean have you heard anything?"

"Actually a lot of people like it. Those game systems help some people relieve stress. Especially the pool table."

"I'm seriously thinking about removing that game." Ford muttered signing another paper.

"Huh? Why? People like that game. So do I." she said confused and upset. She loved to play pool. "Why do you want to get rid of it?"

"Truthfully." he said looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm tired of loosing to you. No matter what I do, I can't win."

"Oh well." she said smiling realizing he was being serious, but joking about taking the game away. "I told you before we started dating, I was very good at the game and more than likely win."

"Yeah, but we've played hundreds of times Sam. You still keep kicking my ass. Hell, I lost five hundred dollars the first time we played. I should have took Jack's advice and said no when you asked me to go out with you that night to play."

"I don't regret it." she said smiling. It was the most she ever made on playing with anyone.

"I'm not surprised. Want to hear something actually surprising?"

"Sure." she said looking up.

"Now, I called Jack the other day, to ask him a few things about certain stuff concerning General duties. How he dealt with them and such." he said waving a hand absently. "All the time Jack sat at this desk and did whatever it was, he never opened any drawers and he had no idea what is even in them."

"Okay." she said slowly. "Not surprised yet."

"He didn't open them because he didn't have a key, didn't look for it and never asked. He also never had anyone try to open it."

"That's surprising. I'm guessing you asked?"

"No. I picked the lock. Other than some papers and folders and other stuff usually in desk drawers, I found an old box of molding chocolate candy. Probably something Hammond left by accident. Which reminds me, I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Getting there." she said as he closed a folder and put it aside for Walter to come get later.

"You know, I have an idea for our second child."

"Second? We haven't even got the first one here and you're thinking that far ahead?" she said surprised.

"Well, this is just an idea mind you. Since you'll have plenty of time to consider it. And if we do consider it, I think it's best the less people know the better." he said hiding his smile behind his cross linked hands.

"Less people know? What are you thinking?"

"That Machello machine." he whispered looking at a file on his desk as though it became interesting. But he never opened it.

"You mean…?" she said slightly shocked at the idea.

Part of her actually thought the idea was interesting if not strange too, showing true commitment on his part. Very few men, she had heard anyway, had ever said they'd take the wife's place on the next baby if it was possible. Though the idea was never able to be put into practice before, it certainly was now, in a sense.

"You're actually considering it? We switch..…" she whispered back.

"That's if you want to. I'm willing. But if we did this, it would be nine months of not going back. More or less." he said looking at another file closely. "Sure it'd be really awkward…"

"Wow. When I said you were a strange man, I never thought you'd go this far into it that realm." she said sitting back again.

"We have plenty of time to think about it. I'd say we wait a couple of years after the princess arrives then we can have a boy or another girl."

"A couple of years does sound good. Right now, I'm starting to feel like I'm starving myself."

"I'll make you whatever you want." he said walking around the desk and helping her stand up.

"Always there to help. That's one of the reasons I really love…" she started saying when he quickly turned away and sneezed.

"Sam, stay behind me. Just in case." he said pulling one of his gun and getting in front of her.

"You carry those around on the base?"

"Always now. You never know. Besides, it's second nature to have them with me."

"Right. Should have figured on that. Being in charge now and everything."

"General. There is someone…something wrong?" Walter said walking and seeing him with his gun out and pointed at the doorway.

Walter ducked slightly and looked around and saw Carter behind him, but no one else around as Ford lowered the gun quickly.

"Sorry Walter."

"Is there something wrong General?" he asked standing back up.

"Maybe. Tell me what you're here for first."

"Someone is here to see you General. Apparently you sent them here. Or they say a future version did." Walter said confused as he handed over a yellow envelope. "This came in the mail this morning. Said to be given to you at this time. Your signature."

"My future version? Oh! Wait a minute, he told me someone would be showing up." he said opening the envelope as he laid the gun on the desk. "Send them in Walter. And thanks."

"Yes General."

"Oh my god." Sam muttered walking out from behind him.

"Oh my god is right." he muttered looking through the papers. "Didn't expect this."

"Can we get on with this please? I'm really tired and everything I just learned is still mind boggling. Aliens being real is one thing I've learned to handle, but learning…"

Ford looked up seeing Kate Todd standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a upset look on her face, other than weariness. She had a white blouse with black slacks and black coat to match. Some expensive black shoes as well. Walter was standing behind her.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Ford said setting aside the folder and putting his gun away.

"I thought she was dead. She's not….like you is she?" Carter whispered looking at him.

"Yep. Had you showed up about ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have sent flowers to your grave." he said waving hand at her.

"My grave?"

"Technically, to the world. You died when you got shot in the head."

"Walter, how did she get into the base?" Carter asked.

"She had papers that said to allow her in. Signed by the General himself. And she did have clearance once and told the guard things only the General would know Colonel."

"You're going to have to excuse me for the moment Sam." he said picking the envelope back up. "I'll try to get down to the mess hall and join you later. Unless you want to stay here?"

"I can wait." she said sitting down with his help.

"Take a seat Kate." he said going around and sitting himself. "So how much do you know about this place and us?"

"Your alternate self as he called himself told me about this place and that I am Immortal now." she said sitting down and crossing her legs. "Though I didn't understand a lot of it. And seeing an actual alien, an Asguard named Thor I believe. Something to do with my clone being sent back and me being brought here. Though he said I got shot in the head, I don't remember it well. Part of me thinks I'm dreaming still, though all the pinching hasn't woken me up, so you'll have to excuse me if I take awhile to grasp this new aspect of life."

"That's him." Ford muttered as he looked through the information in the envelope. "All this here is stuff you need to fill out to work here and to have a new identity. I'm going to guess that my, alternate self, send you here to keep you safe."

"That's what he said. Can't go back home or talk to former friends, can't call parents or any other relatives, even though they aren't really family members. Told me all the reasons why that would cause trouble and the possibly of being a genetic experiment for the government if I went back." she said ticking off her fingers. "Despite all my years of service and such."

"Yeah. That will raise to many questions. Though usually not a great idea, you can keep your first name, but the last name has to change."

"You're going to hire her?" Carter asked.

"What else should I do?" he said turning to her with a surprised look. "I can't send her out into the world with her knowing about this place. Any other Immortal kills her, than they'll know about this place and might tell people. Or use the information wrongly. Besides, I'm assuming all she has is the clothes we see."

"I see your point." Sam said.

"Besides, she used to protect the President and worked as a profiler once before working at NCIS. Doing work off world as a SGC team member wouldn't be a bad idea. Certainly has the, courage and open mindedness to try."

"Put her on a team? Without training?"

"No. She'd have to go through the same training like everyone else. Just like I did. Two weeks or more depending on how well she performs." he said sorting through the mess of papers that were in the envelope. "That's if you want to do off world…"

"Sounds interesting enough to try. Can't do anything else in the world for awhile. Or so your alternate you said. And he did explain why he's a alternate version, though it didn't make much sense. So don't you try either. He did give me some money to do things with, and you were suppose to take care of everything else."

"Good to hear you're financially set. As for trying to explain, I won't bother. Not many people can grasp alternate time line theory, temporal mechanics, quantum mechanics and theory and the things that go with….with….what is this? Oh no, he didn't." he muttered.

"What?" Sam said leaning forward.

"Damned unspoken rule. Can't believe he pulled that on me." he muttered dropping the paper on the desk. "Figures."

"What rule?" she said picking the paper up and reading it as he rubbed his forehead like he had a headache. "This isn't…you can't be serious."

"What?" Kate asked. "I know this has to do with me. Can I see that?"

Sam almost reluctantly handed it over, but Ford nodded saying she could.

"You've got to be my teacher? In what? What the hell does that mean?"

"He never explained it?!" Ford asked in shock.

"No. He never said anything about teaching. Teaching what?"

"I'd kill him if he was here. Though I'd probably lose." Ford growled. "Damn. Okay, the unspoken rule states that any Immortal that finds a pre-Immortal and is there when that pre-me dies. They have to teach them the ways of Immortality until that student feels ready to go off on their own. This could take a few years, decades to…centuries." he said muttering out the last part.

"Centuries?!" both woman exclaimed.

"Hey, hey!" he said quickly holding up a hand as they both looked ready to speak. "Here's how this is going to work. I have classes during the day where I train other's in fighting techniques. A variety of them. Only last about an hour, now anyway. You will attend those classes to learn how to protect yourself from other Immortals, other people, and aliens. Beyond that, I'll try to find time to give sword lessons that are a must."

"He told me why that was. Killing other's to protect friends was one thing, but to keep my head from being taken…." she said running her hand through her hair tiredly and absently rubbing her neck.

"Good. I was working on some sword lessons with a girl named Rebecca, but she went to Atlantis so I haven't been teaching anyone lately. Now before anything starts, I'm letting you know right now that I am a very happily married man…" he said placing his hands on the desk intertwined.

"I know, I know." she said waving one of her hands. "Your other version told me. You're off limits unless I want the Colonel here to take my head off. And he said she would do so and has access to a sword."

"In that case. I'm glad we got that out of the way." he said with relief.

"If it helps any, I don't find you attractive."

Sam actually smiled as Ford looked at her with confusion. He wasn't sure how to take that. Part of him felt insulted.

"I have to ask, why?" he said leaning on the desk with his elbows.

"You're not my type."

"Oh, well, good for me then. I'm going to guess that he told you about the Presidential pardon?"

"Yes. In great detail. Is there anything else you need to ask right now?"

"Not really. Nothing that comes to mind anyway."

"Good. Let me sign all those things that he said I had to do, then I'm going to go get some sleep. Maybe for a few days." she said yawning. "After that, I'll figure out what I'm going to do if my mind finally tells me this is all reality now."

"Fine with me." he said handing the papers over. "Just take them with you to the room, fill them out there and then get that rest. I'll talk to the President later and tell him what's going on. If you need anything, just ask any airmen and if there is any problems…"

"Get hold of you. Got it." she said hiding a yawn.

She smiled lightly and left after Ford called Walter to take her away.

"Well, I don't have to worry about her looking at you."

"I would never have noticed anyway. You know Sam, maybe I should get you a sword. With the way I've seen you fight, you'd be dangerous."

"Me? Well…it would help me get my figure back." she said looking down at her belly.

"Sam, we have had this conversation. I'm betting ever man has it every time a baby is on the way. You're not fat and nowhere near it. You're carrying our bundle of joy, not a mass of fat build up. Janet even told you, you have more muscle than fat, if any is on you at all." he said getting up.

"I know. I guess I just need to keep hearing it. Still doesn't help that I feel like I'm overweight, though I know it's not that."

"So, what is it you're craving?"

"Well, bread, peanut butter, jelly, onions, cheese, sour cream, mayonnaise, ketchup …"

Ford walked with her listening and nodding, then as it started sounding like bad combo's, he lost his appetite and kept from feeling sick as she kept going.

"Orange juice, tomato juice, carrot juice…all in the same glass. Maybe some chocolate and some blue Jello, chocolate on the Jello."

Ford cringed in disgust but kept quiet. Luckily, she didn't notice, at least until she noticed he wasn't eating with her. She did say sorry, but she didn't stop eating.

One month later…………..

EPISODE………..AVALON…….or somewhat close.

General Ford Carter had just gotten out of a meeting with SG-12. Daniel was on his way up from his office, that we was currently packing at the moment as Ford looked out the window seeing a Lieutenant Colonel looking at the gate as he walked up the ramp. Despite Ford's objections, Daniel still wanted to go with the new Daedalus ship, that Carter and K-9 were currently getting prepped for launch. She'd been there for just over two weeks now helping them. K-9 was mostly there because he was monitoring her pregnancy, other than helping. She was doing okay and still had just over a month to go till she would fill her nine months and Sally would arrive. Ford had some trouble with her leaving, but didn't stop her. Teal'c left just shy of three weeks ago to help with the New Jaffa Nation government being made. He hadn't really been heard from since, personally, but reports from other teams helping them at Dakara said that Teal'c was fine and doing well. Daniel was going with the Daedalus and one of the ZPM's. The other ZPM was to be used to fire the Ancient weapon down in Antarctica or to open the Stargate to Atlantis if need be. Ford mentioned he could order Daniel not to go, but he wouldn't.

"What's up? I really need to get packing." Daniel said walking in. He was now sporting a beard that covered his face, though trimmed well.

"Hey Daniel. Really going to miss you here you know. Still getting used to seeing the beard though. Even Carter let her hair grow out some, which is different."

"Yeah. Figured why not. Sam does look good with the new look. Anyway, you can all get on without me. Besides, you've gotten down Ancient language pretty well lately as have several other people."

"True. With her being gone and only being able to contact her every so often, it does give me more time to do other things."

"Such as catching up on learning Ancient?"

"Amongst other things." he said shrugging.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't call me up here to talk."

"Not really. Wanted you to see someone. Remember him?" Ford said pointing out the window.

"Um…." Daniel said looking with a squint. "Yeah, we visited him in the hospital some time ago. What was his name…."

"Cameron Mitchell. Lieutenant Colonel who flew in Antarctica to keep the Goa'uld off our ass two years ago when we went after what we thought was the Lost City."

"That's right. He got shot down." Daniel said nodding as he remembered.

"Yep. Survived and is walking again despite what doctors said. Had a motivation to move again, to survive. Jack once told him he could have anything post he wanted, professionally, to a point. He picked here."

"Another former flyboy huh? At least he's a good one. Did he ask for something specific or a team of his own or what?"

"Well, I've been being pressured lately by the higher ups. Not as bad as when the budget meeting came up though after my first week of being here and the several request orders."

"Oh yeah. That was rather funny what us three got to see. The looks on their faces was incredible." Daniel said.

_(A.U. I wrote what you're about to read, long before the episode that happened with this thing in mind. Hopefully you know what I am referring to.) _

Flashback………….

Ford had gotten a call, by the President, telling him that several people in the budget appropriation committee needed to talk to him about some of his ideas, right away, and that he had to leave the SGC in someone else's hands for a couple of days. Mostly it had to do with taking away funding and using most of it for the Atlantis expedition. Ford turned around saying he'd be there in a few hours with some friends to fix the situation permanently. After a quick call to Thor, he got Daniel and Carter together and they beamed over to the Oval office. A couple hours later and the few people who actually ran the budget for the SGC and anything to do with the SGC and alien stuff were together in the Oval office. This all happened three days after he took over as the new commander of the SGC.

"General Carter, I don't see why your former team members are…."

"Quiet!" Ford said quickly.

Daniel was in his normal SGC BDU's as was Carter. The President didn't mind that they were not in formal attire. Neither was Ford, but he had the coat as always.

"Mr. President, I'm going to talk to these wonderful people on…Thor's ship, if you don't mind."

"You're not intending to hurt them are you?" Hayes said with a chuckle.

"No. Thor has a gift of sorts."

"Go right ahead then General." Hayes said with a wave.

Though slightly frightened and about to say something, the five person team of people that made up that particular budget committee had little say as they and SG-1 were instantly transported up into the Daniel Jackson.

"Hello again Thor." Carter said as Thor walked over.

"Hello Colonel Carter. The item you requested is in the cargo hold General Carter."

"Thanks Thor." Ford said turning to the astonished group. "Ladies and gentlemen, this way please."

"What is the meaning of this?" one of them asked.

"I know what your job is and how difficult it can be to sign things that need to be taken to a 'Deep Space Telemetry facility' and that some of the items we are going to ask for later are going to seem strange. But after what I show you, you'll do whatever is needed to get them. Unless the order seems really strange, then call ahead and ask, otherwise, you'll pretty much be…giving us whatever we need from now on." Ford said as they walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked as the group mumbled to themselves.

"Cargo hold."

"I heard that, but what's there…."

"In good time Daniel. And no Sam does not know either."

"He won't tell me." she said as he looked at her.

"Give you?" one of them asked. A different person this time.

"Yes, as in give freely! From now on anything requested for the SGC or by anyone in the SGC for places like Area 51 and….where ever that place is that we are building new ships is. Name escapes me at the moment." he said as they stopped by the doorway. "Wait Daniel."

"Oh, okay." Daniel said pulling his hand away from the button.

"Freely? You're joking General. We know about the exploits of this team, but you do not have the pull to even make that possible. A presidential decree couldn't….

"In this case I can." Ford said with a commanding tone that made Daniel and Carter really wonder what was going on and more importantly what was behind the door. "From now on you will do so…or else."

"Is that a threat General?" a man asked.

"We will make sure that you never…." a woman began saying.

"You all will do nothing." he said waving a finger at them. "Nothing except what I say. I'm pulling in a few favors whether you like it or not. What is behind this door will give me what I ask, which will also include a pay raise for everyone that works at the SGC and some of its affiliates such as the ship making and being posted on them. I'd say about…10 more dollars an hour should suffice."

"You're crazy! There is now way…."

"Shut it sir! I've talked to former General Jack O'Neill and heard some of the crap you gave him about what could and couldn't be paid for! He told me about something going on about cutting the SGC budget and sending more money to the Atlantis project. We're out there risking our lives to save this planet and all you people do is sit on your asses and fill out paper work and line your pockets! Until you go out there and see what we really go through and what we are risking, you'll never understand! Atlantis is so f….far away, whenever they get home, they'll have more than enough money to do almost whatever they want! This project has been going on for nine years, and after everything we've done to save the planet, you all want to cut it back. We don't go out, risking our lives, not to mention our personal lives to save this planet and everyone that has no idea what's going on, for the fun of it!"

"That's not entirely true Ford."

"Yes Daniel, I agree. But unlike all the other times, right now, you're not helping. Anyway, it is not all fun and games out there like a lot of you think. I don't know what that bastard Kinsey told you, and I don't give a damn either. We go out there, to places where we could bring home the greatest discovery in the world that could save everyone. Or we could bring home the most devastating weapon ever seen that could wipe out this planet because we worked with it wrong. That's how we work. That's what we risk out there. Now, here's what your going to do…."

"How dare you threaten…."

"My threat is simple," he said cutting the person off quickly. "And points it self out enough a child could understand it. What is behind this door will be used for whatever the government wants and we get what I want done."

"Ford, what are you doing?" Sam said pulling his arm. "Have you gone power hungry already?"

"No. I've got this all planned out Sam. Trust me." he said then turned back to the astounded group.

"A Julia Donovan, I think that's the name, is ready to summit a message, pre arranged of course in case you…decline my deal." he said rubbing his hands together.

With a nod from Ford, Daniel pushed the button. What they saw laying inside, shocked them all. Except Ford of course.

"Oh my….."

"Whoa." Daniel said quietly stepping in with everyone else. "This is…."

"This is……."

"Where did…"

"This is that secret stash you said Thor could only get." Sam said still trying to pick up her jaw. Ford gently closed it with one finger.

"Yes. The Asguard have little use for the stuff and they mined if off a moon nearby their new home planet. Thor and I made a small deal, you could say." Ford said shrugging as everyone still was looking at the massive mountain of pure, solid, refined gold. All nice bricks stacked neatly. There was no stamps or insignia's. Just pure, clean and shining brightly.

"How much is here?" Daniel asked picking up a brick.

"Taking into account the value of gold right now and we say it's….300 dollars a troy ounce. Ah….100 trillion dollars. So Thor tells me anyway, as does K-9. Takes a couple billion a year to run the Stargate program, which doesn't include Atlantis."

"So that's why you took K-9 away from me for an hour after Thor showed up."

"Right Sam. Had to check figures as the saying goes."

"That's more money than….." one of the two women said picking up a bar with the others in the group.

"Yes, lots of money. I know the government says it's somewhere around 400 billion in debt, so this more than covers that problem. Now, if you do not take this nice deal, Julia lets the message out, and I will kill the money market within seconds as I become, correction, my partners and I become the majority shareholders of at least 99 of the stock market, if not it all. Which if I'm right, you'd mean we would own just about everything, then you'd be out of jobs. Please nod if you understand?" Ford said sweetly.

They did quickly realizing the ramifications.

"Excellent." Ford said smiling as he clapped his hands once. "Thor will beam this mountain down after you decide where to put it all. He'll beam you all down when you're done and then you can write up whatever is needed for the deal. Remember, everything is free, or else. As for us, we have work back at the SGC, where risking our, personal lives is what we do."

They started walking out and Ford stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, and just in case, because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Which might be pretty far." Daniel said.

"Yes, anyway, Thor can bring two more ship loads if you all try anything. This meeting was short, but oh so fun. Goodbye." he said sarcastically.

"Who would be these, other shareholders?" Carter asked.

"SG-1, Jack, Hammond if he wishes, and Janet."

"Wow. I wouldn't know what to do with all the money." Daniel said as they walked out.

"Probably the same as now. You have a lot of money, but barely buy anything big."

"Maybe the rain forest. Could find all those hidden temples and such…" Daniel muttered on as they left.

"Considering how much it's getting burned and butchered, maybe I should buy it."

Present……..

"They haven't tried to back out yet have they?"

"No Daniel. They knew their place. Would have been nice to see what owning the world would be like though."

"Well, moral certainly went up that day everyone found out about the pay raise." he said putting his hands in his pockets. "So, what was the higher ups telling you this time?"

Ford cleared his throat before answering.

"Seeing as Sam is on maternity leave, for maybe another two to three months depending on things. And the fact that you're leaving and Teal'c left." he said then kept moving his mouth, but not speaking as he thought.

"Yeah. And?" Daniel asked after Ford didn't say anything for almost a minute.

"They….want SG-1 back out there….even if it's a whole new team."

"Oh." Daniel said nodding slowly.

"Well, it gets better. This guy down there, he wanted to be on the SG-1 team."

"A fan I take it?"

"Something like that, more in some ways. He wanted to work with the group specifically." Ford said using the two fingers on each hand to signify the word group.

"And now we're all gone, split up."

"He doesn't know either. Sam was actually thinking about quitting the off world stuff and becoming the head of R&D for Area 51. Which I hope she changes her mind on because the house is just about finished."

"You mean those extra rooms and second floor?"

"Yeah. It's not the money, it's the fact it's her or I should say our first house seeing as it's both our first time being married."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, if she decides to stay, I'll probably leave, like you are and we'll have to sell the house. That would pretty much officially mean the end of seeing each other anymore unless Teal'c, Jack or you stopped by."

"Ouch. Well, Jack did say that the end of SG-1 was probably that day we had that party for him."

"Yeah. I never wanted it to end either." he said sadly. "Anyway, just wanted you to know in case he comes to talk to you. For the moment, he is going to be temporary commander of SG-1 until Sam makes her decision on whether to stay in command or….move on."

"Yeah. Why are you still wearing the SG-1 patch on your arm?"

"Because I still consider myself part of SG-1, even though there is no actual team at the moment. None of you know this, but I have been saving these patches since I started working here. From the very beginning. This is just one of the few that aren't that badly damaged."

"Wow. That explains why it looks a little worn. How many do you have?"

"A few dozen actually. This one I've had on for a couple of months now."

"It does suit you. Well, I've got to get back to packing. Good luck, and thanks." Daniel said starting to walk out.

"I forgot to tell you one other thing which I told Sam already. A few days after getting this unusual promotion, I was called by a group of people, probably those rogue N.I.D. Whoever they are called and told me they only allowed my special promotion to make it so I would do certain things for them, and get them things, or else you guys and Sam would pay dearly."

It took Daniel a moment before he spoke.

"And what….."

"I told them to go ahead and they'd bring about a side of me they'd never want to see. A side I explained in great detail, a side I never want to have come out. Point is, they got the message, left me and you guys alone and so far haven't bother me or you guys. And I still get to keep this promotion."

"Okay. Wow. I didn't even think they'd try something like that."

"Yep. Devious and stupid. Anyway, I'm going to miss you Daniel." he said shaking his hand.

"So am I." he said walking out again.

"Oh, Daniel."

"Yeah?" he said turning around and walking back in.

"Have fun, send a souvenir and be careful. Call if anything happens to you, in a wrong way."

"Yeah. No problem." Daniel said as he walked out again and Ford went to his office.

"Walter, send the Lieutenant Colonel up please."

"Yes sir." Walter said through the com line.

Walter walked in with the Colonel as Ford sighed looking at a mass of folders inside a small wire crate.

"Here he is General."

"Thanks Walter. Um, is this stack really necessary?"

"Yes General."

"Okay." he mumbled shaking his head as Walter left. "Hello Colonel. Read your file. Nice work all around. Great actually."

"Ah….General Carter?" he said confused as he shook his hand as Ford stood up offering it.

He glanced around seeing the office barely had anything really in it. There was a desktop computer in the far corner, far from the doors, and a large book shelf behind the General's desk which had a large bowl of various chocolates in it. The same desk Hammond and Jack used. The bookshelf had a picture of Samantha Carter in her uniform on the middle shelf and next to it was some tall semi truck looking robot holding some large plastic rifle. On the other side was a model of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A. There was no other furniture other than two chairs in front of the desk and nothing under the window. In the corner were three flags, Air Force, American and the SGC. He also noticed something strange about the chair the General sat in. It looked a lot like most chairs General's sat in, but this one was a bit bigger and maybe even….what would be the best word, buffer? It even had some controls on the side of the right arm.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"I…thought that a General….Landry I think it was, was being placed in charge."  
"No. He took over the Home Planet Security department. Have a seat." he said sitting back down. "Can I have anything brought to you?"

"No thanks." he said sitting down. "Can I ask why your chair looks…strange?"

"I had to…make some modifications to this thing. Couldn't support me and my heavy coat. Now I can lay back in it and it won't break. Same with the chair I have out there. Though this one has vibrating controls. For when the stress gets to bad." he said with a smile.

He shook his head obviously understanding, but somewhat lost.

"Well, I know why you are here. Can't say I blame you Colonel."

"Sir?"

"Heard it through the grapevine, as it were. Jack told me really." Ford said with a small smile. "That you wanted to be part of this place and become a team member for going off world."

"That's correct sir."

"First off, from now on, please don't call me sir. General will be fine or just call me Ford. I swear I'm going to have to put up an add for newcomers." he muttered as he shook his head. "Actually, I better write that down for Walter to put up."

"I don't understand…General." he said as Ford wrote a note.

"I don't like being called sir, anyway what I heard specifically was you wanted to join SG-1 actually."

"I still wish to General. If it's possible."

"Well, you're getting that, to a point. Until Sam decides what she's going to do, you're in command of that unit."

"Where is Lieutenant Colonel Carter?" he asked surprised.

"She's helping the Daedalus get ready to leave for Atlantis. After that, she's going back to Area 51 where she is currently helping their Stargate R&D department. She's….seriously thinking about taking over as head of it, after maternity leave."

"Oh." he said slowly.

"Yeah." Ford said looking at his hands as they played with a pen. "Not what I want her to do, but not my call."

"What about Doctor Jackson and Teal'c?"

"Well, Teal'c is currently and has been for the past couple of weeks working with the New Jaffa Nation to try and make some form of government for his people. Heard it hasn't been going well. Point is, he pretty much has….quit the SGC. Unless things turn out great suddenly and such."

"Oh. I'm guessing Doctor Jackson did the same then?" he asked sadly surprised.

"Close. He's going to Atlantis."

"The Lost City. I see General." he said looking down slightly.

"Yeah. There was a plan to keep the team together, but as they say, plans change. If Sam takes that job, I'm leaving with her and then someone else will have this place. Though I am hoping she comes back. I'd hate to leave this place. So many ideas and its had its fun days."

Mitchell shook his head as he looked at his lap.

"I was really hoping to work with you guys. The best of the best." he said looking back up.

"Considering what you did for us out there two years ago. You deserve it. Unfortunately, it's not up to me. Though from what I learned about you through some phone calls and your files, you seem like someone I'd like to have as a team mate. At the moment, I got pressured by the higher ups to get SG-1 back out there, even if it meant having a new team. So, just in case…" Ford said grabbing the metal box with the files and handing it to him. "Look through these to see who you want to have as your team mates. If you need anything, just ask."

"Can I try and talk Doctor Jackson out of not going General?" he asked looking up from the pile.

"Be my guest. Doubt he'll listen, but you never know." Ford said with a wave at the door. "Good luck."

Mitchell got up and saluted him, then walked out, with the folders.

Daniel's office was a complete mess. There was boxes upon boxes upon boxes….quite frankly, the man had little organization skills when it came to packing. There was items sticking out of boxes, some boxes damaged, others completed but in the way of packing others. Daniel was setting a not complete box aside when he looked up hearing someone knock on the filing cabinet being left behind. It was SGC property.

"Doctor Jackson." Colonel Mitchell said coming in. He had set the files aside for the moment and changed to wearing BDU's like everyone else.

"Colonel." Daniel said walking over.

"My friends call me Cameron." he said shaking Daniels hand.

"Daniel. So, how are you?" Daniel said going back to the box and writing on some paper.

"I'm good, thanks." Mitchell said stepping back with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground.

"I…talked with Ford before he talked to you. Told me you were coming and why."

"Oh. Well, he told me you were leaving, going to Atlantis." he said as Daniel continued to write.

Daniel put the cap back on the pen as he stood up.

"Yep. Finally get to go see it." he said walking over and taking books off a nearly empty shelf. "You don't want to help…"

"No." he said smiling. He dropped the smile as Daniel placed the books in the box. "Actually, I came to see if I could convince you to stay. General Carter gave me the impression that it was most likely not going to happen, but….."

"He was right. I'm leaving. Ford did tell me that you were getting command of SG-1, apparently, if Sam refused to come back. Congratulations."

"Yeah." he said sadly. "Told me that too. But I personally think that the SGC still needs you and that's why I'm here."

Daniel chuckled as he grabbed a few more books.

"Yeah, nice try but there are a few people here that can do the same things I do."

"Yes. But you're the foremost expert on the Ancients."

"Yes! And that's why I am going to Atlantis." he said happily as he placed more books in the box.

"Look Daniel, General O'Neill gave me a choice of any post I wanted. I chose SG-1. The whole group. Not a two letters a dash and a number." he said stepping forward with an upset tone.

"That's nice." Daniel said looking up a moment.

"I wanted to be on the front line, working with the best. Working with you." he stated.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah…" Daniel said dropping more books in the box.

"That's not the point."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said sincerely. "I know I owe you one. We all do."

Mitchell thought back to a moment during the firefight over Antarctica where his X-302 shot down a Al'kesh that tried to attack the ship SG-1 was in as it made a hole in the ice to get to the Ancient outpost.

"Listen Jackson. I don't want you to stay, because you think you owe me one." he said slowly as he walked closer to the table. "Unless of course, you're thinking of considering it."

"Ah, no. I was just ah…" Daniel said walking forward as he raised his hand holding a set of keys. "I was just going to offer you my house."

He set them down on the table and walked past him leaving the room.

"Right." he said walking out himself.

"You want to what?" Ford said after going over some of his rules for being around him. Mitchell rose an eyebrow but didn't argue with him.

"Go and talk to Teal'c. See if he'll come back and work here. Specifically, SG-1."

"Oh. Go ahead. Just tell Walter I said it was okay for you to go. How'd it go with Daniel?"

"He gave me the keys to his house."

"Ouch. He is serious then. Well Mitchell, good luck Tell Teal'c I said hi."

After Walter dialed Dakara, he walked out finding Teal'c after a few minutes. The entire area around the Temple and mountain that used to have a functioning weapon was rebuilt. New buildings erected and rebuilt. Kinda looked like Rome back in its glory days, except everything was darker in color. The two were talking as they walked through the newly rebuilt halls of the Dakara Temple.

"Brother, I love what you've done with the place." Mitchell said looking around at the nicely shining walls and the columns that had been fixed.

"Indeed. These columns were restored from the original Ancient monument." Teal'c said walking beside him in his cloak. Most of the Jaffa wore cloak over there normal clothes at the Dakara settlement.

"Well, it does have a real high council feel to it. Hope you took lots of before and after pictures."

"Where is the rest of your team Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked as they passed several Jaffa that stood guard.

Mitchell turned around walking backwards, mostly still looking around as he talked.

"Well, it's still kinda SG-me. That's the reason I'm here." he said turning back around and standing in front of Teal'c. "I'm seeing if you can kinda help me."

Teal'c nodded then started walking.

"I can offer some names of those I consider to be honorable warriors."

"I appreciate that. I know you're busy." he said walking along with a sad tone.

"We are attempting to build a whole new system of government to expand to all Free Jaffa worlds across the galaxy."

"Yeah, how's that going anyway?"

"Not well." Teal'c stated.

"Heard that from General Carter. From reports he got anyway."

"Indeed. Major Davis and SG-7 have not been as helpful as they wish they could be. Many Jaffa are still stuck in the old ways and see the idea of government as another way to subvert their newly acquired freedom."

"Ah." Mitchell said as they entered a couple of large metal doors into a room with four exists in the center of each wall. Other Jaffa were walking around, there was some tapestries on the walls and the upper levels of the room.

"My allegiance to the Tauri is not as helpful as you might think in winning votes from the most traditional of the Jaffa electorate." Teal'c said turning to him.

"I guess politics suck everywhere you go."

"Indeed."

"Listen. Maybe it's a good thing that I came by, because it this thing doesn't work out…" he said walking over to Teal'c. "Before all the spaces on my team fills…"

He was stopped as another Jaffa walked up.

"Teal'c, the Council has returned from recess."

"I must go." Teal'c said nodding to the Jaffa.

"Sure."

"I will see you later Colonel Mitchell."

"Yeah." he said looking at the ground as Teal'c kept walking away.

"I will forward a list of names as soon as I am able." Teal'c called over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" he said turning away and looking up at the ceiling. "Did I mention I was on a mission from god?"

He tried to talk to a few of the Jaffa that walked by, but they all ignored him.

"Hey, can anyone tell me where the Stargate is? Chap'pai?" he asked aloud as he tried to get anyone to say something.

"Just point a finger."

"So, how did it go?"

"It was…an experience General." Mitchell said walking off the ramp.

"How so?" Ford asked crossing his arms as he followed Cameron out of the room.

"Well, though I got to talk to Teal'c, nice guy, really. I never really got the chance to ask him about coming back."

"Damn. Why not?"

"He got called away to a Jaffa council meeting."

"Hmm, figures. So, why'd it take you so long to get back?"

"Couldn't get anyone to tell me where the Stargate was. I mean I eventually did, but I had to mention that you wanted me back as soon as possible to get help."

"I'll cover for ya if they ask." Ford said with a chuckle. "I know what you mean though. With some of them, it takes time to gain their respect. For me, when I showed up all those years back, with Daniel, it didn't take long. Sam…..well, let's just say that my nervousness around her made things difficult for me, but she had no problems after the two weeks of training. Jack, I think it took me a couple of months."

"And Teal'c?"

"That didn't take long at all. After I managed to knock him down several times, and apologized profusely after hurting him once, not badly mind you, but I was scared Jack was going to come down on me. That's when I gain Teal'cs respect I think. He saw the warrior in me, the honor I had that went with it and the respect I had for him."

"Hmm. Forgive me for asking this General, by why do you seem to be…ah…"

"Giving you a lot of attention in a sense?"

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way. I hope it is not out of pity."

"It's not, I do it to everyone new, to a point. With you, I see potential. You have the makings of a great leader, but no cockiness like some I've seen. I can tell what you wanted doesn't seem to be turning out like you would like and you're trying not to be discouraged by it."

"That obvious?"

"Everyone can see it Mitchell. Try not to take it too badly. I know how it feels. Jack just up and left quickly, not surprisingly. Teal'c said bye and then was gone. Daniel's leaving and may never come back for a long time. That is if Atlantis survives. And about to become a father makes it so me and Sam may both just quit and come in for special cases. They all put nine years into this place. I only pulled the two now…..and it looks like that will be it soon. Unfortunately, it can't last forever."

"I see what you mean."

"If you need anything, just come by the office. Right now, I need to know who you might be picking for the new members. Higher ups are hounding my ass."

"I'll get right on it General. Hey, can I call Colonel Carter?"

"Actually, please do. Though I'm married to her and being a General, it doesn't give me the ability to call her whenever I want. Unless I need some information that helps the base or someone else. I can't make personal calls. In this case, I can bend the rules."

"I'll do it after the infirmary visit."

"Great!"

Mitchell was sitting at the console to the Stargate controls in the Gate Control room. Ford got to talk to her for a few minutes before having to give it over to him to talk business. Walter was sitting a few feet away working on the gate console. Several other people were working around them. Before the two got to talk to her though, they had to wait till Carter got done with some project.

"Hey Cameron."

"Hey Sam. Good to see you. How you doing?"

"I'm doing much better now. Little tired. Sorry it took so long. We have been up to our ears double checking the new hyperdrive. Then the uplink was jammed with the long range plotting program being transmitted by the Asguard…." she said stopping suddenly. "No need to bore you with that. How you been? You look good."

"Thanks." he said smiling. He dropped it as he leaned a little closer. "Listen Sam. I want you to come back and join SG-1."

She laughed lightly.

"Ford said he gave you temporary command. Congratulations. I'm really thinking about staying in R&D though. It's…..a little safer."

"Please think about reconsidering. We really need you here."

"Ford knows how to do everything I do, if anything came up that I would normally do."

"Then he didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what?" she said more than just curious.

"Ah, I better let him….

"Tell me Lieutenant Colonel." she said in a command tone.

"He mentioned that if you took that job, he was leaving the SGC to work in Area 51 with you."

"That figures." she grumbled. Part of her knew it was true but she never really admitted it to herself.

"Look, I know you're on maternity leave, or from what I gather, leave from using the gate anyway, but I joined the SGC to work with you. And please don't say that's nice."

"If I take the job, we'll still be working together."

"It's not the same. What if the world needs saving?"

She smiled as she shook her head lightly.

"If the world needs saving, me or Ford, probably both considering what you just told me, will be there to help if we are needed."

"What if the world needs saving because I screwed up because you were not there in the first place." he said a little forcefully.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"How about we pretend I didn't say that." he said after looking away for a moment.

"Done."

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter to the Bridge please. Lieutenant Colonel Carter to the Bridge." a female voice said on the intercom system on the screen. Carter looked away then back at the screen.

"Sorry, I got to go." she said.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you when you get back on the ground."

"See ya then." she said walking away.

The screen shut off as the signal was terminated and he sat back groaning as he rubbed his face.

"Well Walter, it doesn't look like we are getting the band back together."

"After what you just said about the General, I don't think so sir."

He got up and walked away thinking about his crash. His F-302 was hit and the turbines failed, his co-pilot in the back got knocked out, the ejection system failed, and then finally hitting the ice and passing out as his plane slid to a stop after a good mile or more. Though the plane survived, its windows on the cockpit broke letting the cold Antarctica air in.

Ford heard about what was said between the two of them in the Control Room. Needless to say, Carter was going to possibly chew him out, or possibly be very happy to see him more than just at night, which hadn't been very often. The last time they got to talk was about five days ago. Before that, they got to see each other over a week ago before she went up to help them with the ship. K-9 gave him updates when he asked about Carter was really doing. He asked about three times a day and made sure she actually ate, which considering how much cravings she sometimes had, that wasn't really much of a problem. Thankfully, someone else was dealing with the….exotic to extremely strange cravings she'd been having. He'd been hungry a lot lately too, but nothing exotic. He had just finished another batch of paper work and was watching Mitchell go through the other files for personal in case Carter never returned. Considering how much she really wanted to spend time with the baby when she showed up, more than likely, they would not be doing anything in the SGC or otherwise for sometime.

Cameron Mitchell's first interview wasn't promising. Though the woman was very fluent in languages, she didn't look to have very much in ground tactic training. The guy after was too soldier oriented. Another guy, sometime later, was just like the woman he interviewed first. All scientist, but didn't look to have a backbone at all. If he was took into a fight, he'd get himself if not everyone killed, by Mitchell's standards. Another guy showed off by doing push ups. Another couple of guys, real scientist, talked about an android, that though at first was fascinating, ended up being a bust because they lacked funding, to a point. General Carter had them working on the project, but had them going over every detail with extreme scrutiny because of how dangerous a android could turn out if programmed wrong. Mitchell figured that the personal folders for these two was put in his pile by accident.

He got up and looked out the window as the two guys kept talking about how it functioned or something along those lines. Mitchell was actually thinking about the time where he was still in the cockpit of his downed plane. The cold air was coming through the shattered cockpit window as he was barely conscious, listening as some man spoke about how some bright lights were trashing the enemy fleet. Other memories floated to the surface about his time in the hospital. Coming in and out of consciousness briefly, seeing doctors talking about him having problems, his co-pilot, his mother, another doctor saying something about never walking again. Most of those memories were barely there, but he really remembered SG-1 showing up. Daniel thanked him for saving them more than once. Jack spoke to him about when he got better that he was going to be able to choose whatever assignment he wanted, professionally, to a point. He distinctly remember Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel at the time and Major Primus being there giving him the Congressional Medal of Honor. He passed out again as she said something about the President.

Ford was….bored. That was until Walter called him down because of a off world activation. It was scheduled, but there was a request they needed an answer to. Before the call, he was pacing the upstairs. Hoping something would happen soon, something good. When the request came through, he told Daniel and Daniel said fine, after hearing the rest of the information. Now he was standing at the end of the ramp waiting for two SG members to exit with friend.

"What's up General?" Mitchell asked walking in quickly.

He stood beside Ford seeing soldiers behind them both. What caught him as odd was that Ford was wearing sun glasses, that looked strange. But then he heard word on the base that Ford was a little weird and road the edge of the rules and regs.

"I wanted you here to see this. SG-12 just called a few minutes ago and should be arriving momentarily. Friend of Daniels is coming." Ford said with his arms crossed.

Mitchell didn't get what Ford meant seeing as the tone with the word friend wasn't right.

"SG-12's IDC confirmed sir. Opening the Iris." Walter said from the Control Room.

"For some reason, I'm getting really hungry again." Ford muttered as he glanced at his watch.

The Iris opened and a woman in tight black leather stepped out with two men behind her. Her arms were bare as was just above her breast. A thin black piece held the garment up as it cris-crossed under her neck and met up with a large leather collar. She turned around carrying her coat over her shoulder. The soldier on the right of her held a large metal briefcase that had some important artifact that she said was in Ancient.

Ford dropped his glasses down with a small chuckle and slid then back up as she walked down slowly.

"General? What are you doing?" Mitchell whispered.

"Not what you think Colonel. This is that lady that stole the Prometheus and Daniel was still on it."

"Oh. I don't get it."

Mitchell had read the report, but still didn't understand what Ford meant.

"I'll tell you later. Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Carter." Ford said stepping forward. "Daniel told us your name, but I forgot it. Sorry…"

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran." she said as she neared the end of the ramp smiling brightly. "Thank you ever so much for the greeting party. We all had a wonderfully time strip searching each other, didn't we boys."

Ford's smile dropped as he looked at the two men behind her. They shook their heads quickly. _Daniel was right. She doesn't pull punches. _he thought.

She looked at Mitchell as she stepped off the ramp.

"I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would have remembered."

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Current leader of SG-1." Ford said as she looked at the Colonel.

"Nice outfit." Mitchell said.

"Thanks." she said smiling as she walked past them. "While I would normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal…"

Ford raised an eyebrow as did a few of the soldiers as he and Mitchell turned around to watch her.

"Where's my Daniel?" she asked like she owned him.

Ford visibly jerked, coughed into his hand a few times as he quickly turned around and asked for the case. The man handed it over and left after being dismissed. Ford very quickly told Mitchell to bring her to the briefing room, after the medical checkup. He left the room quickly and laughed before he got into the control room. Despite the stares from some of the people he kept laughing all the way to his office.

After the check up, he and Mitchell were looking at the items in the case at the table. Other than the open case, there was a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of chocolate for dipping Ford had brought up. He really wasn't sure why, but he was really hungry a lot lately and had been for the past couple of months or so.

"Well, these our Goa'uld. This looks like Ancient, but it's…..strange. Like a riddle I guess or in code." Ford muttered as he looked at it over his glasses and ate one of the strawberries.

Daniel walked in holding his hands together. She smiled as she stepped forward. Daniel barely gave her much noticed. He did think that seeing food on the briefing table was different.

"Okay, where is it?"

"Nice to see you to. How have you been?" she tried to say politely.

Daniel didn't care.

"Were is the tablet that has the location of Ancient buri….is this it?" he said taking the one Ford was looking over as he suddenly noticed it. "What's with the food here?"

"I can't read it. And the food is because I'm starving, for some reason. Anyway, I can tell it's Ancient, but it makes…"

"There is no tablet." she said leaning onto the table with one hand.

"What?" Daniel said as Ford stood up.

"I lied. I had to tell you in person. I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

Ford whipped his sun glasses off as he turned to Daniel.

"Daniel?!"

"We did not have sex! She's lying." Daniel yelled pointing a finger at her. "And I'm leaving now."

"Wait Daniel. Sorry. I should have realized she was lying."

"She has that effect." he grumbled loudly.

"Now that you're here, what is this?" he said tapping the tablet. "I can't understand it."

"It's gibberish. Worthless."

"It's written in code." she said.

"Explains why I can't understand it. What's the code?" Ford asked as he put his glasses in his outer breast pocket.

"She knows the code?" Daniel asked.

"I assume she does."

"I do." she said.

"Then why do you need me?" Daniel asked.

"Reading it is one thing. Understanding it is your job. The individual that I got this from assures me that the treasure it describes in here on Earth. I could have gotten a ship and came to Earth, but I know little about your fair planet…" she said as the three continued to look at the tablet. "But you have somewhat interesting, if not limited gene pool."

The three men looked at each other confused.

"You obviously haven't seen the rest of the planet then. Let's take this to your office Daniel." Ford said closing the case. He picked the two bowls up quickly as she reached for the berries.

Down in Daniels office, where he was still boxing up his stuff. Daniel and Ford were still looking at the tablet as she told them more. The bowls were now empty.

"So, where did you get this?" Daniel asked setting it on the table.

"The Jaffa may have won their freedom, but there are still more than a few Goa'uld out there." she said looking in one of Daniel's boxes. "Most of them have lost their dynasties though and are in hiding."

"Yeah, probably trying to come up with an idea to regain their power." Daniel said still paying attention to the tablet.

"Yes, and in the meantime, they are having trouble adjusting to the lifestyle they have grown so accustomed to over the last five thousand years or so." she said picking some artifact of Daniels out of a box. She put it back and turned to them.

"And as such, there are some very interesting artifacts on the current market."

She put her elbows on the table making them both look up at her.

"Bum-mer. Wish we knew who to ask for such stuff. Anyway?" Ford asked.

"Ah, that isn't the issue here, what is, is what is it worth?"

"Well, we know the Ancients weren't known for their secret stash's of gold." Daniel said looking at the tablet a moment longer, then getting up and taking another object from the box. "Like these for example."

"That doesn't look right Daniel. Those don't look like Ancient language writings. I'd swear they are Goa'uld."

"You're right. These marking's are Goa'uld." he said looking at some strange metal object that was about the size of an open cell phone, and just about as thick. "This is suppose to be Ancient items you said. What do they have to do with this?"

"These are actually only loosely related to the tablet."

"In what way?" Ford asked suspiciously as he took the one Daniel was holding. She held the other that looked just like it.

"Have you ever heard of the Goa'uld Nut?"

"No. There is no such…"

"Actually there is or was. She was the Egyptian sky goddess." Daniel said taking the item back from Ford as he chuckled. "But we never heard of her really."

"And her name was Nut? No wonder I've never heard of her." Ford asked with a small laugh.

"I don't get it either. Good thing too, Jack would have made fun of her, had we ever seen her anyway."

"I'd probably do the same." Ford said with a cough. "Anyway, I take it you mean to tell us these were hers? What are they?"

"Her ceremonial marriage bracelets. She wore one and her husband of the moment wore the other."

"Of the moment?" they both said.

"Yes. She had many."

"Sad." Ford muttered.

"Yes, it's one of the many things I admire about her." she said then quickly slapped the one she was holding onto Daniels wrist. It wrapped around his wrist quickly.

"Ow. What are you doing?" Daniel asked calmly as he tried to remove it.

She smiled as she tapped the one she held in her hand.

"Would you help please?"

Ford tried and even he couldn't get the object to break. Though he barely had any grip to begin with.

"I could cut it off."

"Without taking my hand as well?"

"Ah…..maybe."

"How does it come off?" Daniel asked turning back to her. She still stayed silent. "Take it off."

"Not until we find the treasure." she said with the same smile.

"Shoot her please."

Ford looked at Daniel at first, and seeing the extreme seriousness in his eyes, pulled his gun out and cocked it.

"I know she's being a pain in the ass, but are you really serious?"

"Yes." he said with conviction.

"Are you sure? It would be very messy."

"Is it loaded with your special rounds right now?"

"No."

Daniel took the gun quickly and she slapped the other on her wrist as he pointed it at her head.

"Ah, ah. These bracelets link us together. The tablet belongs to me and I want my fair share of what it leads to. That's the deal."

"Wait Daniel." Ford said putting a hand on the gun. "That link could be dangerous. Is it?"

"Perhaps." she said smiling.

She wasn't fazed by the large gun pointed at her face. Probably because Daniel lacked that killer instinct.

"Airmen!"

"Yes General."  
"Take this woman to a holding cell. If she wants anything, low standing rule."

"Yes General." the two airmen said grabbing her arm and taking her away as she glared at them. Ford took his gun back as Daniel sighed.

"Let's go see if we can cut it off."

"I don't want you cutting me." Daniel said hesitantly as he hide his hand under his arm.

"We'll use a small buzz saw. Doctor Lee has one."

Doctor Lee tried three times, dulling all three small blades in the attempt.

"Well, that's it. I can't cut it off…the hand. We could cut off the hand. I know it sounds…"

"Crazy Doc, yes. That option is not viable. Not happening."

"But…"

"No." Ford said as Daniel took the plastic glasses off his face and put his on. "Besides, I already asked him about that idea."

"Oh."

"I thought that SG-12 checked everything on her before they let her bring this all here?" Daniel asked standing up.

"They did, but in their defense, there was no energy signature emitting from them at that time. Even now, it's barely measurable." Lee said pointing at the laptop screen behind him.

"And those readings mean what?" Ford asked.

"Ah….I don't know."

Daniel sighed as Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go ask her again." Daniel said as they started to walk out.

"Want a stun gun this time?"

"Yeah, that…." Daniel started saying when he suddenly stopped and started falling forward. Ford caught him before he went down face first.

"Daniel?" he said checking his pulse. It was weak. "Lee, call medical, quick! Tell them I'm on my way."

The airmen, two of them, were stationed outside the room with her in it. Both of them stood at attention quickly as they saw Ford coming down the hallway with a upset to angry look. He made a quick motion and they both opened the door quickly.

"Come to torture me?" she asked as Ford stormed in and turned to her quickly. She was sitting on the desk against the wall.

"Lady, you have no idea the things I could do." Ford snarled out as he practically ripped the flashlight she was holding from her hand.

"Ooh. Tough guy act." she said stepping away from him and walking over to the bed.

"You lied to us!" Ford said pointing at her with visible anger.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to find out what that treasure is and to get my share…."

"I don't care if it was a genie in a bottle with infinite wishes! Whatever the treasure is, it's up to me if you even get to see it!"

"If I don't get my fair share, you won't get my help." she said crossing her arms defiantly.

"First off, if it is an Ancient treasure. There is probably not a damn thing that you could use or sell since it takes someone with Ancient genes to activate the objects or whatever is there. And if we find anything like that, then we are keeping it to keep this planet safe."

She looked away, apparently thinking, then looked back at him a few moments later.

"Fine then. We compromise. You give me something I want or ask for in return for whatever items we find and you have to keep."

"Dammit woman! You don't get it do you? On this planet, you have no freedom. Right now, you're a prisoner. And I'm leaving it up to Daniel to figure out what to do with you, unless he dies suddenly." he said getting in her face. She only leaned back.

"Dies?" she said with obvious confusion.

"Whatever the hell those bracelets are, Daniels now in some sort of deep sleep to coma and won't come out of it. Now how do they come off?!" he said keeping himself from grabbing her.

Her eyes rolled up and she dropped before she could say anything. Lucky for her the bed was behind her.

"General?" one of the airmen asked coming in quickly with his gun ready. "What happen…."

"Get medical." Ford said, then sighed as he left the room.

He went back to his office, to call Teal'c back for help and to get through a debriefing as quickly as possible.

Daniel woke up and noticed he was in the infirmary. Turning his head to the left he spotted Teal'c sitting next to him.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked up relieved as he stood.

"Daniel Jackson."

"How you doing?" Mitchell asked standing up from the bed he was sitting on behind Teal'c.

"Uh….fine. I think. I don't know what happened. I was…"

"It was the bracelet." Mitchell said.

"They are called Kor Mok." Teal'c said as Daniel looked to see it was still on his wrist.

"The General sent me to get Teal'c figuring he might know something." Mitchell said walking to the end of the bed.

"Yeah, she said they were some sort of weird Goa'uld Nut marriage thing." Daniel said still looking at it.

"I do not believe that to be the case."

"No?"

"No."

"Should have known." Daniel said dropping his hand on his chest.

"I have only heard of them in passing a very long time ago. I believe…."

"Daniel! They said you were awake. You okay?" Ford said rushing in startling the them. He walked up to the bed and placed both hands on the edge.

"Yeah, fine I think."

"You guys didn't tell him then?" Ford said looking at the two.

"I do not know to which information you are referring to." Teal'c said.

"I didn't tell him General. I was leaving it to you." Mitchell said quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Ah….Teal'c, did you tell him why he passed out?" Ford said changing the subject as he stood up.

"I have not."

"He was trying to when you walked in General."

"Oh, well…I'll make it short Daniel."

"It's something serious isn't it? Am I going to die?" he asked a little scared.

"No. No, thank god, no. Ah, Teal'c told me, while you were still unconscious that these were used on slaves by….ah.."

"Chronos General Carter. They were used to keep slaves from escaping. If the slave was to run away, the bracelets would make both parties ill until they died."

"But only if the two people were far apart too long." Ford said.

"That's just about the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Vala said making them look across the room to see her in a bed.

"You didn't know?" Daniel said sitting up and leaning on his left arm.

"Well, I knew it would make you sick. I didn't know it would effect me too."

"How could you not know?!"

"Because the person I stole it from didn't tell me that part!" she spat out.

"Stole?" Ford muttered. "That figures."

Daniel took an extra pillow and threw it at her. She kicked it with a grunt of frustration before it could hit her. He sat back into the bed fuming.

"Question, why would the Goa'uld design the things that way?" Mitchell asked with a finger in the air.

"To punish a Jaffa for his incompetence." Teal'c said looking at him.

"Right." he said rolling his eyes.

"Can you take it off?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

"No, he can't. I asked already." Ford said.

"Please tell me you know how to take this off?" Daniel growled out at her.

"Yes, of course I do. That is if the person I stole them from was honest about that part." she said still smiling.

"Just do it!"

"Alright." she grumbled, then smiled again. "I'll do it after we find the treasure, and I get my fair share, or something for my troubles."

"Please tell me, if we kill her, I die to, right?" Daniel said looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed."

Daniel sighed as he dropped back onto the bed.

"In that case, we go look for the treasure." Mitchell said looking at what was SG-1, once. "It's about the only choice, right."

"I've got to go get finished pack…."

"I'm sorry Daniel. We really, really, tried to get you to wake up, trust me. I even helped, but you were….well. Anyway, the Daedalus is gone. She couldn't wait." Ford said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know how much it meant to you."

"What?!" he said sitting up again quickly.

"She left two hours ago." Mitchell said.

"Wonderful." he said dropping back.

"Look, it isn't the Lost City of Atlantis, but it is something of the Ancients, or so you say the tablet says Doctor. Maybe it's worth something to check out." Mitchell said.

"The plan was to check it out anyway." Ford stated. "It was going to be other people, now Daniel will be coming and Teal'c if you wish to come to?"

"I will have to check with the Council to see their plans."

Teal'c changed clothes as Daniel was let out of the infirmary along with Vala. They met up in Daniels office, which was more unpacked now. The former SG-1 team, with the exception of Carter was standing around the table as Daniel looked at the cipher and tablet. Vala was wandering around his office looking at things. Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell was standing at the table watching.

"Are you sure you got the cipher right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't believe I missed the Daedalus for this." he muttered going to his desk and pulling Ford with.

"Get over it." she said walking by him.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have to be at Dakara then?" Mitchell said looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed. The Council is in recess until tomorrow." he said with his hands behind his back.

"Curious?"

"Indeed."

"See? This is good, isn't it?" Mitchell said happily, not looking at him. "Being part of a team again, unraveling some cool Ancient mystery."

Teal'c looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Mitchell leaned on the table with one hand.

"I mean, we are not working together yet, but any minute now, I bet Doctor Jackson finds some key piece of information that will send us on a exciting adventure."

"This can't be right." Daniel said making the other three look their way.

"What do you mean?" she asked walking over and sitting on the desk beside Daniel.

"Well, this is the information we got back from Atlantis."

"It contains a log of the Atlantians that came back to Earth when they left their city in the Pegasus galaxy." Ford said.

"Thousands of years ago?" Teal'c said.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"And what does this have to do with us?" she asked.

"You see, the tablet talks about a treasure, but it doesn't tell where it is." Daniel said.

"Well, it is suppose to be here. At least that's what the person I stole it from said."

They all looked at her.

"I got the information before I stole it." she said quickly. Ford didn't believe that at all, and snorted in disbelief. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think it is here and I also think I know where it is." Daniel said looking at the screen again with a small smile.

"Time out." Mitchell said making a time out signal with his hands. "If it doesn't say…"

"No it doesn't say. But it is signed by a guy named Myrddin." Daniel said looking up at him.

"I know that name sounds familiar." Ford said.

_(Author's Note: I have heard of that name before, well before this episode.) _

"Might be something your parents once told you."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Myrddin was one of the Ancients that came back through the Stargate."

"Still don't get it. I've never heard of him either doctor." Mitchell said.

"Actually you have. But you heard of him by his English name, Merlin." he said smiling.

Ford coughed with a chuckle.

"Yeah right. Better keep looking Daniel." Ford said.

"No, I'm being serious."

"You're not talking about Merlin, as in Knights of the Round table?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. There was once a King Arthur and he did have a group called the Knights of the Round table."

"And Merlin was a Ancient helping him?" Mitchell asked.

"I think so."

"Daniel, I have complete faith in you, but in this case, I have to see this to believe it." Ford said patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be waiting in my office for the post mission briefing. No offense, but you better find some proof."

"Why does it seem so unbelievable?"

"Excalibur was a very valuable sword that supposable couldn't be damaged or destroyed. Depending on what story you heard or read. Only my sword is that way and the Ancients never found Adamantium. If they had, Atlantis wouldn't be in trouble." he said then left.

"He carries a sword?" Mitchell asked surprised.

"He carries a lot of weapons, or did when we went off world anyway. Once referred to himself as MacGyver, but with guns."

"I heard the rumors, but I didn't ever ask him if any of it was true."

Daniel was showing them information on the large plasma TV screen that came down in front of the General's office. He was explaining the theory and story about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table as he pointed out the different pictures. The lights were off and the former SG-1 was there including Vala, all sitting as Daniel talked. Carter was still at Area 51.

"Arthur was then carried off in a barge by Merlin. Saying he was headed for the vale of Avalon. Which according to legend is a magical place where the dead would meet. Now at the time, some say Arthur never actually died, but in fact, would one day return."

Ford rubbed his forehead and kept from yawning in boredom. He already knew this stuff, but Teal'c mostly didn't know about it and it was apparent that Vala didn't either. Mitchell was interested, by the looks of it though.

"From what we know about the Ancients, it's possible that Avalon was actually a place where Merlin helped Arthur, a mortal, ascend."

"Now that sounds right. This is starting to sound more believable Daniel." Ford said.

"Are not the Ancients prevented from helping in the existence of mortals?" Teal'c asked.

"He was probably like Oma, I take it?" Ford asked.

"Close, but I think Merlin wasn't actually ascended though. I think he was just a human, just very far along the evolutionary path."

"Okay. Considering the historical past and the things he did to help Arthur. Helped him with knowledge way beyond anything anyone had seen at the time, depending on the story."

"Right." Daniel said.

"As interesting as this information is Doctor Jackson, it doesn't tell us where the treasure is." Mitchell said.

"Well, there are a number of interpretations but there is enough threads that point to the Knights of the Round table gathering treasures from the far reaches of Arthur's domain and hiding them in a magical place at Avalon."

"Including the Holy Grail." Mitchell stated.

"They had it once. Back in….ah…what year…the Nazi era and that war, a Doctor Indiana Jones and his father found the Grail. The Knight that lived to protect the Grail died when Jones lost the cup to some power hungry woman who walked to far past a point that the Knight specified not to cross. Jones and his father made it out with a few other people, but the Grail was…essentially swallowed by the earth."

"Is this true?" Mitchell blurted out looking at Daniel.

"Yes. According to Doctor Jones's father, in his notes, they found it and lost it. The Ark of the Covenant was also located by Doctor Jones, but it is hidden away in a government storage building. It's since been returned back to the Middle East region, right?"

"Close. I don't remember who has it really, but it's some group in that region of the world. I think Israel has it back, or it's in that country. Don't remember at the moment. Anyway Daniel, where is this location for the treasure? Specific place please."

"Ah….from what I have gathered about the legends, it's at Glastonbury Tor."

"Okay, why?" Ford asked standing up and walking over.

"The people there believe that this place is hollow and is where Avalon is." Daniel said showing a picture of a very large grassy hill with a large rectangular object that was unidentifiable on it.

"Wasn't there any archeological digs done at all?"

"There have been several scientific surveys that have disapproved the myth.."

"How scientific?"

"Enough they never found anything that could prove it to be true. But we are talking about the Ancients here. They most likely used some of their technology to seal the entrance and that's why its never been found."

"General, how about we use the Prometheus's sensors to check the area out?"

"Excellent idea Colonel. You go call the Prometheus, have Daniel help if you need to. I have to call the President with this info." he said rolling his eyes.

"What was that eye roll thing?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to scan foreign land Daniel. I'm more than willing to bet that the British Prime Minister is going to want to know what's going on. Unfortunately, this may lead to claim problems."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I got to tell him I'm going as well. Airman! Go get Colonel Reynolds please."

"You're coming then General?"

"Yes Colonel. I haven't had a chance to do anything out of this place in some time. Not to mention, I'm the only one here that can access Ancient tech."

"Are you leading then General?"

"No. You are Colonel. I just run this place. If Sam comes back, she'll take over command again, if she wants it, and I'll try to go with still. But I'm going to be….backup in a sense." he said then walked away.

"Nice." Mitchell said walking out with Daniel and Vala following.

A couple hours later they were on the Prometheus. The Colonel in charge of the ship was surprised when he saw the General in the party. But Ford assured him he was not taking over the ship and to, in some senses, just forget he was even there.

"So what do you reckon the range of those things is?" Mitchell asked as he tossed a vest to Daniel.

They were in the armory getting prepped for the mission. Daniel and Teal'c anyway. Vala and Ford were on the bridge.

"Well, Dr. Lee thinks we have to stay within a hundred feet or so." Daniel said putting the vest on. Teal'c was getting ready behind them as they talked.

"You know, if we do find something, maybe Teal'c and I should check it out." Mitchell said zipping his vest.

"I missed the Daedalus because of this. If we find a secret Ancient base, I'm going." he said doing the same.

"So is the General, but if you go, then we have to take her with us." Mitchell said grabbing a PC-90 off the wall.

"Good point." Daniel said after a moment.

"Look, I want you there, you know that. I'm just thinking we could stay in radio contact."

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell. Please report to auxiliary control room 2." a voice said over the ship com.

After meeting up with Vala and Ford in the hallway, they proceeded to the auxiliary control room.

"Ah, now this brings back memories." Vala said walking in with Daniel beside her.

"How's that?" Daniel asked checking the PC-90. Teal'c walked past them both. The other two were stopped because Daniel and Vala stopped.

"Isn't this where I beat you up?"

"No." Daniel said seeing Ford was not stopping her. He actually looked interested in hearing the rest while Mitchell was getting irritated.

"No. I'm pretty sure is right there were I crushed your…" she said standing in front of him.

"Alright, excuse me kids." Mitchell said pushing between them "Mark what have you got?"

"Bum-mer, I wanted to hear her side." Ford muttered getting a glare from Daniel.

"Well, thanks to the Asguard sensors, we were able to map out around the energy distortion that would have fooled deep ground sonar." Mark said pointing at a graph on the screen showing the scanned location. They all watched as Mark spoke.

"I was able to determine a large main cavern, and a network of tunnels and some underground caves."

"Well done Lieutenant." Mitchell said.

"Can you see what's in there?" Vala asked leaning down next to him. "Say, like large piles of precious metals?"

Daniel pulled her back after Ford nudged him.

"Like I said, we could only map the exterior of the structure." Mark said.

"Can you put us, in there?" Mitchell asked pointing at the screen.

"It's almost a half mile underground and there is no visible access to the surface." Mark said.

"Asguard beams." Daniel suggested.

"Tried that. It seems to be blocked by some sort of energy shield that is disguising the caves."

"There isn't a Stargate in there either, is there?" Ford asked.

"Not that we could scan sir."

"Damn. Well digging is out of the question. Take to long and too many people over there would see and learn what's happening."

"Maybe the Asguard can help?" Daniel suggested.

"It's worth a…."

"If I may suggest..." Vala said.

"What?" Mitchell, Daniel and Ford asked.

"What about the rings?"

They now gave her curious looks.

"The Ancients were the gate builders right? They built the rings too. They had too get in and…."

"We got the point. Thank you. Lieutenant, please check for a ring in site."

"If there's rings sir, we should be able to lock on, but your radio's won't work."

"That's fine. We'll figure things out when we get down there."

"Yes sir." Mark said turning to his console. "Oh, you do know you'll all be on your own?"

"Yes." Ford said as he motioned the rest of the group to get moving.

"This will be fun, right?" Mitchell said happily.

"Better than a mountain of paperwork. Might even see the fabled sword too. And if so, we'll see what it really looks like."

A ring site was found and they were beamed down quickly. Everyone brought their guns up, with the exception of Vala who had nothing. The entire room was a huge cavern with several paths branching out into the walls.

"Wicked! And empty." Mitchell said as he looked around with a flashlight.

"Well, I haven't been this disappointed since Daniel and I had sex." Vala said following him. They all walked forward toward a large square rock with faint light shining down on it.

Teal'c looked at Daniel who shook his head. They walked forward slowly, still shining their lights when they heard a sound similar to a sword being pulled from its sheath. Instantly, through what looked like a transporter beam, there was a long sword standing in the middle of the rock. It was double bladed, with a hilt that had a four inch metal spike coming off either end of the hilts, pointing up toward the blade. The handle was two handed and had a rounded crystal on the end.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Well, King Arthur once pulled a sword from a stone to prove his righteousness and loyalty." Daniel said as they gathered around the stone shining lights on it.

"Excalibur." Mitchell said.

"Actually, that's a common misconception. Excalibur was forged by the lady of the lake at Avalon, but it wasn't given to King Arthur until after the sword in the stone was broken in battle."

"I saw the movie for that idea. Kinda makes more sense considering the sword's history." Ford said as Mitchell walked forward with a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and pull it. If you will let me General."

"Go ahead." he said waving a hand.

Mitchell spit into his hands and then gave it a few tries.

"Yeah, it's in there pretty good." he said giving up.

"You give it a try Ford." Daniel said.

Ford cracked his knuckles, grabbed it and gave it a tug. He tried a little harder and then got up on the block and pulled like his life depended on it.

"Yeah, it's not coming out. I'm not worthy apparently." he said getting off. "Though I have to say, if this is suppose to be Excalibur, I'm saddened by the craftsman ship that went into it."

"What?"

"Sorry, the sword is ugly Daniel." Ford said wiping his hands. Daniel gave him a strange look.

"Welcome, ye Knights of the Round table." a voice said as a hologram appeared. They pointed their weapons as the hologram of a man, who had to be Merlin by the clothes he wore, kept talking from behind the stone block. "Men of honor. Followers of the paths of righteousness."

Mitchell walked over and looked up above the hologram of Merlin as he kept talking. He didn't see anything though.

"Only those, with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit, shall be given access to the underworld. The store house of riches of Ambrosias Aurelianus. Prove ye worthy, and all shall be revealed."

"That's incredible." Daniel said not raising his voice, but obviously excited by the news.

"No kidding." Ford muttered.

"Certain scholars speculated that Ambrosias and Arthur are one in the same, but that would have made him 74 years old at the battle of Mount Badon."

"It's possible considering the legends." Ford said glancing around the room. Vala stepped forward and sat on the rock placing a hand on the sword.

"Yes. It's actually quite fascinating too, you see Ambrosias was the son of the Emperor Constantine…."

"Yes, yes, yes. Fascinating is the one things it is not." she said grumbling. "How do you prove your worthy and get all to be reveled?"

"You'll have to tell me the rest of that story later Daniel." Ford said.

Teal'c walked back down the small incline looking at the other passage ways. Ford kept looking around with his flashlight trying to look for something. Mitchell was looking at the area where the hologram was at.

"I do not know Vala." Daniel said. "But something tells me that 'truth of spirit' might be a problem for you."

"You know nothing about me!" she spat.

"Because everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." he said ignoring her response.

"Don't, make me separate you two." Mitchell said slowly as his patience with their arguing got on his nerves. The two shut up and looked away from each other.

"Perhaps there is something in these tunnels." Teal'c said looking at some off to their right.

"Yes! That is why he's here. Genius. We're going to spilt up. I'm with Teal'c. I'm sure you can handle them General."

"Yeah, easily." he said stepping down and looking around.

"Yo Teal'c, wait for me!" Mitchell said running after.

"What are you doing Ford?"

"Well, I've read a lot of the stories about King Arthur and such. One of the reasons I like swords. Anyway, there was a story that talked about Arthur having a special sheath, for Excalibur, that had healing properties. No matter how much injury Arthur took, he wouldn't die. I'm wondering if it might be another part of that technology that came from that device that is the Fountain of Youth."

"I guess it would just have been too easy for them to just leave there stuff right out in the open." Mitchell said as he and Teal'c walked down a narrow path, shining their flashlights at everything.

There was several path ways to other directions they passed as they continued on. Mitchell was mostly following Teal'c, who was not speaking.

"Maybe it's just me, but…..I'm digging this rapport developing between the two of us."

"That is a possibility. We still haven't figured out all the capabilities of that device." Daniel said as they walked down a tunnel of their own. Ford was in the lead, one gun ready just in case.

"I really hope the sheath exist. Then we could find out how it works and possibly make more to help other people, maybe even fix the handicapped."

"Or maybe, you could use that technology to help other's and make them pay for the treatments."

They both turned to her quickly.

"What?"

"Damn, you are heartless." Ford said shaking his head. "Do you care for anyone but yourself?"

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do to survive out there." she said crossing her arms.

"You know, you'd be safer and probably have a much better life if you stayed on this planet, as primitive to you as it may seem, and you know, you might even enjoy it too."

"You're not suggesting she stay here with us?" Daniel said really hoping that was not the case.

"It wouldn't be too bad. There'd be a lot to work out, mostly making her keep her mouth shut about there being life on other planets."

"So, the people on this planet don't know the real truth then?"

"No. And we keep it that way to keep the planet from collapsing into chaos. Let's keep moving. You know Daniel, when you two were talking about reminiscing about being on the Prometheus.."

"Yeah?" he asked skeptically.

"What is this? Did you have a similar experience?" she asked.

"Too long to explain, but when me and Sam got back, you know which mission I'm meaning, right Daniel?"

"Ah….oh yeah. You both were stuck on the ship for…what was it, a day or maybe two alone before managing to get the ship out of that nebula."

"Yeah. Jack had the nerve to ask me, if I had taken advantage of her during that time."

"You're kidding?!" Daniel exclaimed stopping. "What did Sam say?"

"She doesn't know. But I smacked Jack upside the head and told him to think about what he asked and how much he knew about me."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Are you sure she and you…"

Daniel gave him a really cold glare.

"I'm kidding. I saw the surveillance tapes and know you didn't do that."

Teal'c and Mitchell came across a doorway finding a well cut square column like table in the middle of a small room. Two stairs lead up into the room, which was dark until they stepped up to it. Small bowels on the ground, going around the room lit up quickly with fires. Mitchell smiled at Teal'c then walked in. Teal'c stayed outside. Mitchell looked around with the flashlight and shined it on the stone table finding Ancient writing and a set of small tile like panels with markings on them. 8 of them. They were set in small niches in the table.

"Check this out."

Teal'c walked in slowly, turned to look behind and then came into the room next to Mitchell. A stone door slammed down quickly trapping them in the room. They both rushed over to stop it and failed, even as they tried to push it up again.

"Okay, that can't be good." Mitchell said looking around the door with the light. He grabbed his com as Teal'c looked with his light. "Jackson, come in."

There was a small amount of static.

"Jackson, General, can you hear me?" he asked getting only more static.

At this time, the three came across a similar room after coming around a corner. Ford and Daniel approached it slowly.

"So, what did Jack do?"

"He said sorry and went back to his office after telling me not to do that ever again. What do we have here?"

When Daniel put a foot just inside the door, the small bowls inside lit up.

"If you immediately know the candle light is fire…"

"Then the meal has already been cooked." Ford said looking inside the room without entering. He turned to Daniel with a questioning look. "That is what you said to her, right?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I don't know. Just sounds right. Actually, I've heard it before, but I'm not sure where."

"What does that mean?" Vala asked.

"Nothing." they both said.

"Hmm." she said pushing past them both and walking in.

"Hey, get back over here. You might set off a trap." Ford commanded.

"What trap? There is nothing in here but this." she said pointing at the table, which was the same like the one with the other two members.

But in this case there was two small bowels with lids. One was silver with Ancient words under it and the other gold with a different Ancient words under it.

"It does look safe. I don't see anything." Daniel said.

Ford gestured for him to go first and turned around going in backwards, watching their backs. He started to turn when they heard something and all saw the doorway closing as the door came down from above. Ford dropped his gun and grabbed it as it dropped. He slowly sank to his knees, held it for almost ten seconds, and let it go quickly.

"If I still had Herc, I could have stopped it. Or maybe better leverage, like being under it better." he said wiping his scrapped hands on his coat. He picked the gun up and put it away.

"Nice try though." Daniel said looking at the door.

"Who's this…Herc?"

"Hercules. He's a Tok'ra." Ford said looking around the room from where he was standing. He grabbed his com after telling Daniel to look at the unknown objects. "Colonel, Teal'c, come in."

"Anything?"

"Just static. What is this?"

"Okay, we heard that hologram say that only those with the wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall pass." he said looking at the writings under the two bowls.

"Yeah. We both have that. And I can see this says 'the universe is infinite." he said pointing at the writing under the gold bowl.

"This one says, the treasure is in this pot." Daniel said reading the one under the silver bowel.

"Then this is what we want." she said reaching for the silver.

"No!" Ford said grabbing her hand quickly.

"This is a test. Remember?" Daniel said.

"Fine." she said taking her hand back. "What's the answer?"

"I'm going to assume, this is some kind of puzzle." Mitchell said as he set his flashlight down on the table and looked the tiles over. Teal'c kept looking at the walls with his flashlight as Mitchell leaned on the table with both hands, scrutinizing it.

"Can you read this writing?" he said pointing at the language just under the tiles.

Teal'c walked over looking at it as Mitchell watched his face.

"No." he said flatly.

"Well, I suppose that we are suppose to arrange the stones in some sort of order." he said grabbing one as Teal'c looked at the door.

He started to pick the end one on the right up when Teal'c opened fire on the door. He grabbed his gun and spun around thinking they were under attack. Seeing that wasn't the case.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa man!" he said waving his arms as he yelled. "Bullets bounce!"

He made another zig zag motion in the air then put his gun back on the table shaking his head.

"I believe General Carter would have done the same."

"Why?" he asked not understanding.

"His bullets do not bounce."

"Right." he said now understanding. "But he isn't here, unfortunately."

He shook his head again as he removed the tiles and put them in front of the small niches.

"Well, I think it's the gold pot. True treasure is knowledge, and as the saying goes, knowledge is power. You have enough knowledge, you can make treasure." Ford said as they both looked at the table. "Like in the stock market."

"It's possible."

"How about we just open them both, and then we'll see which one the treasure is really in and it will be the right one." Vala said as she stopped pacing on the other side of the table.

"No, I think that is the wrong idea." Daniel said waving finger. She let out a exasperated sigh. "There are two pots here and I think the point of the exercise is to only open one."

"But is says the treasure is here!" he said pointing at he silver.

"And because of your obvious profession, you would pick that without thinking." Ford said.

"Then it's over to the gold." she said pointing.

"No." Daniel said.

"Back to the silver then." she said reaching.

"No. Don't!" he said as she picked up the lid anyway.

There was nothing inside.

"We should have sedated her." Ford grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Agreed."

"There's nothing in there." she said looking inside. She looked up at them very disappointed. "There's nothing I hate more than a bold face lie!"

The two men shook their heads as she put the lid back. She then reached for the other one. Daniel got his gun up quickly as Ford put his hand on the top of the gold.

"Would you stop?" Daniel said ready to shoot her anyway.

"What?! We're already trapped in here, how much worse can it get?!"

"Idiot! You never say things like that in…." Ford yelled as he removed his hand and pulled his guns.

The room suddenly rumbled and sand fell from around the corners of where the walls met the ceiling. The ceiling was coming down at them they noticed rather quickly.

"See what I mean?!"

"I knew it was a mistake the moment I said it." she said fearfully.

"It doesn't help us now. Daniel, figure a way out before we get squished." he said dropping his guns and pulling the sword.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying time." he said sticking the sword into the wall, blade flattened out just under the ceiling. The falling ceiling touched the blade and tried to push against it, not bending it. They could heard the ceiling straining under some pressure.

"Better hurry, don't know how long this wall will hold."

Mitchell, at this time, was putting the final tile into the niche, hoping he got it right.

"Okay, that didn't work." he said looking at the door then at the tiles again.

They both looked around slowly as there was a rumbling that got louder quickly.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he saw the ceiling falling.

"Oh, come on." Mitchell said with a sigh. He quickly removed the tiles and started over.

Vala took the time, with the distraction, to open the other pot and shine a light in.

"This one is empty too!"

"I know!" Daniel said as the straining got more intense.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I know!" he said shouting louder.

"Uno momento." Mitchell said as he replaced the tiles in a different order. Nothing changed as he saw the ceiling still falling a Teal'c trying to stop it.

"Two down! And a billion more combinations to go!" he said trying again.

"Are you still having fun Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c said grunting.

Mitchell glanced back at him, wondering why Teal'c was trying to be humorous.

"So what do we do?!" she asked as the ceiling was a few inches from their heads. Ford's sword had broken a chunk out of the wall and he was shoving it into a new location. It was buying time, until the wall cracked and gave out.

"I don't know!"

"Well, figure out something!" Ford yelled.

"This is probably a bad time to tell you, but I hate small places!" she yelled.

"Very bad time!" Ford yelled back.

"Do you ever get a bad feeling about something?" Mitchell said as the ceiling came down despite Teal'c's efforts.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

EPISODE………………..Avalon part 2

"Think! You are the expert on all things Ancient!" she yelled.

Daniel started talking, repeating what she said earlier in a mocking tone.

"Knock it off! Both of you! Look dammit, this is how it probably works!" Ford yelled after shoving the sword about two feet into the wall. He walked, hunched walked in a sense because of his height, over and put the lid back on the silver bowl. "What we want is in here! Why, because knowledge is power, the universe is infinite and the greatest treasure. Just like I stated!"

He lifted the lid off the gold bowl and they saw a gold coin. The ceiling stopped falling, rose back up and the door opened.

"Damn. You both act like disgruntled lovers."

"Hey…"

"Daniel." Ford warned with a finger, then pointed it at her with extreme conviction. "As for you, do not touch anything without permission. I have my first child on the way and I'm not letting anything or anyone stopping it from happening, within reason. Understand?"

She nodded as Daniel gulped. His eyes showed murderous intent behind the resolving statement.

"Good. Let's go. I'm betting the other two are in trouble" he said ripping his sword out of the wall. It left a large gash mark and made the other two have to grab their ears for a moment.

As they started to leave the room, Ford suddenly stopped and spun around quickly making Daniel run into him.

"Put it back." he said sternly.

"What?" Daniel asked then noticed he was not being talked to.

"What?"

"I said…you know what. I'll do it myself." he said reaching between her breast. Daniel was shocked, considering how much Ford always spoke so highly of how he tried to treat woman and what he was doing was against his morals. She tried to slap him, but he put the unsheathed sword to her throat as he pulled the coin from the front of her right breast.

"Daniel, put this back please."

Daniel did quickly.

"How dare you!"

"As much as I have respect for females, seeing I was one for a few days, you're really pushing my limits. Don't touch or next time, I'll knock you out and carry you around. Let's go." he said spinning away on his heel.

Teal'c was still straining to keep the ceiling from coming down as he used his shoulders to try and keep it from coming. Mitchell was still not having much success.

"Feel free to jump in here anytime!" he yelled as he dropped his PC-90 on the ground and knelt down to work on the stone table. The ceiling had dropped to where he couldn't stand anymore.

The other three showed up to a similar door to theirs, finding it closed. They could hear a rumbling, signifying that the ceiling was coming down behind it. Daniel got down on the ground and yelled out Teal'c's name.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c yelled.

"Are you near the door Teal'c?!" Ford yelled.

"I am not!"

Ford thrust the sword into the door with a grunt. It buried it up to the hilt and they heard the ceiling stop rumbling seconds later. There was straining noises, like in their room, but the door seemed to be holding up better than the wall was.

"Well, I guess that works." Daniel said standing up.

"Not for long. Colonel?!"

"General!" Mitchell said turning around and seeing the ceiling pushing against Ford's flat blade. "Thanks for the save! Can you get us out?!"

"My sword won't hold for long. Or the door won't anyway. We need to know what is in the room with you."

Mitchell described it as Teal'c kept a watch on the ceiling. The door was beginning to crack.

"I'm pretty sure the word says reflect!" Daniel yelled after hearing what the Ancient language symbols looked like. "Reflect on the eight fold path. Buddhism teaches an eight fold path to enlightenment."

"Ah, yeah! That tells me exactly nothing!" Mitchell yelled as the ceiling shifted and made the door crack further.

"I'm sorry! I can't help if I can't see the stones to see what order your suppose to put them in!"

Mitchell muttered aloud about the eight fold and reflecting as he looked at the eight stone tiles. He picked one up to try and place it in a new slot when he noticed something. The tile he picked up looked like the number four, when he covered the other side of the engraving on it with one hand. He looked the others tiles over quickly figuring out what had to be done. They continued to listen outside. Ford's sword started to slide out as the door cracked down the middle. Suddenly the rumbling stopped.

"Teal'c?! Mitchell?!" Ford yelled.

"We're fine!" Mitchell called out as the door started opening.

Only part of it went up though. The sword dropped as most of the door crumbled into a pile of debris in the doorway. The two walked out over the pile waving the dust away.

"You did it." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. Especially with the sword."

"Indeed." Teal'c said as Ford nodded and picked it up.

"How'd you do it?" Daniel asked.

"It was rather easy actually. All those stone things had mirror images of the numbers one thru eight."

"Hmm. Some puzzle."

"Yeah it was General. Obvious, but not to obvious."

They walked back to the room still seeing the sword in the stone. Ford gave Mitchell the go ahead to try again.

"Alright, we passed the test, so this should work." Mitchell said walking back up to the sword as the others stayed down near the ring transporter. Teal'c walked a few feet away from the other three looking around, just in case.

Mitchell walked up and set his PC-90 on the stone, with his flashlight and then grabbed the sword with one hand. Grabbing it with the other, he gave it a good strong yank. With the familiar sound of metal being scrapped across rock, it came free with ease. He turned around looking at the sword.

"All hail the new king of Britain." Ford said with a small wave.

Mitchell laughed lightly while Daniel frowned. Teal'c and Vala were confused.

"It was a joke Dan…" Ford was saying when a knight in shining armor suddenly appeared where Merlin was once. "Colonel, behind you!"

He quickly turned around, still holding the sword. The knight, in full armor, no flesh showing anywhere, lifted the two handed long sword up from where it was being held in front of him and took an attack stance.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Mitchell muttered lifting Excalibur.

"You want some help?" Ford said lifting his sword to his shoulder.

"No, I think I can get this." Mitchell said backing away as the knight took a swing.

He stepped down the short stairs and blocked a swing as he kept backing up.

"Anyone else see that?" Ford muttered.

"See what?" Daniel asked as Mitchell blocked another blow.

"There, when the swords contact each other, there's a flash of light."

"Yeah." Daniel said seeing it again when the swords connected again. "Why is it doing that?"

"Not a clue. He's doing pretty good." Ford said as Mitchell parried a few blows and even gave some back. They three stepped back as Mitchell backed up toward them.

"Have you done this before?" Daniel asked pointing his PC-90 at the ceiling as he backed up a few steps.

"Ah, fight a knight in shining armor. No, can't say that I have."

"You're doing rather well." Ford said as Mitchell blocked a swing.

"Thanks. I took fencing lessons in collage."

They parried more blows and then got into a stand off with the swords pushing against each other. Mitchell relented and ducked as the knight took a swing. Mitchell backed off quickly.

"Okay, I need a little help here."

Teal'c started to raise his PC-90.

"I got this Teal'c. I've been looking forward to a good sword fight." Ford said stepping out as Mitchell went near where Excalibur once was set. "Kate's really lousy at even trying."

He twirled his sword once and pointed it at the knight as he stepped forward toward it. The knight paid him no notice as it stepped forward into his blade and through it.

"What the hell?" Daniel exclaimed.

Ford took a swing only to hit nothing as his blade went through the knight.

"It appears to be a hologram." Teal'c said.

"It's a hologram?!" Mitchell said using Excalibur like a cane as he stepped forward.

The knight swung at him and struck him across the back. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

"Mitchell, you alright?" Ford said pulling him away quickly.

"It didn't look like it cut you." Vala said seeing as the rest could see his back.

"Yeah, but it hurt like hell." he said standing up. Ford pulled him out of the way again as the knight hit the ground where Mitchell was just at.

"I hate to say this, but I think you have no choice but to fight him, or it."

"Really General." Mitchell grunted out as he blocked another swing.

He walked more into the middle of the room blowing a couple of swings. One swing knocked his sword out of the way and he was struck across the right arm making him drop the sword.

"I thought you said you took fencing?!" Ford asked wishing he could do something.

"I flunked it." Mitchell said grabbing the sword off the ground and blocking a swing. The sword was once again knocked aside and he was struck this time across the left leg. He cried out and dropped to the ground.

"Toss me the sword." Ford said holding out a hand.

Mitchell grabbed it and tossed it, right through him.

"What the…roll, now!" Ford yelled.

Mitchell looked over his shoulder and rolled quickly as the knight stabbed the sword into the ground where he was laying.

"You know General, you may have more than stated the obvious." he said dashing over and picking the sword up quickly.

"Sorry Colonel." Ford said quickly pulling him out of the way as the knight tried to hit him again before he could get off the ground. "Try looking for a weakness in his attack. Such as after he swings."

"Why do you think I flunked?" he said standing in the middle of the room again. He didn't block the blow in time and took it across the chest falling to the ground near Teal'c.

"That thing's going to kill him!" Vala cried out.

"Teal'c! Grab him, we are leaving." Ford said crossing over to the button on the wall quickly.

Daniel and Vala started toward the center of the room, Teal'c picked Mitchell up by his vest getting him to his feet. The knight started forward as Mitchell remembered going through rehab to learn how to walk again and how hard it was. Somewhere deep in himself he drew upon a hidden strength and shoved Teal'c away. He blocked the downward swing from the knight and kicked him away. As the knight turned around, he swung cutting it across the chest, but it only caused the same shimmering light effect as it was done every time he was hit. He swung again doing another cross cut then blocked two swings from the knight. Mitchell then swung hard knocking the knights sword out of the way and out of its hand then thrust Excalibur into the knights chest. Vala cried out in excitement as Mitchell pulled the sword out and slashed the knight across the chest. The knight disappeared as Mitchell dropped to his knees then onto his back breathing hard.

"Oh come on. That's got to be it."

"Nice job Colonel. I'm impressed." Ford said as he and Teal'c pulled the man to his feet by his vest. "If it wasn't for the fact your new to the base, I'd swear you'd been in some of my classes."

"You teach sword classes? Or fencing?" he asked still breathing a little hard as he leaned on the sword.

"Yes. But it's not fencing. Maybe you should join. You've still got it." he said patting him on the arm. "Need some more lesson's is all."

"Maybe." he grunted out.

"Hey, I can touch the sword now. Can I see that?"

"Knock yourself out General." he said handing it over.

They noticed Ford suddenly looked off behind him and act like he was taken aback by some statement. He turned back around nodding his head. Whether it was from answering a question of his own or because he was looking Excalibur over, they couldn't tell.

"So, where's the treasure?" Vala asked.

"In good time. No real rush." Ford said twirling the sword. "Damn, no wonder you had trouble fighting. This is a rather heavy sword. Not like mine, but heavy enough you got lucky. Thank god it wasn't a real fight."

"Yeah, I'd be dead this time."

"Go put it back Colonel." Ford said with a thumb gesture as he handed the sword back.

"Why?" he said leaning on it again.

"Let's just say, a little bird told me it's….the key to the treasure room." Ford said putting his sword away. "Everyone else, to the transporter rings."

"I see no birds around General Carter." Teal'c said after they got into the circle.

"Who just spoke to you? Was it Oma?"

"No Daniel. And I don't think it was my parents either. Maybe Merlin, wild guess. Sounded like a woman's voice though."

"What are you talking about?" Vala asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Ford said as Mitchell slid the sword back into place.

There was a sound, like a transporter beam, and suddenly they were surrounded by gold and a vast variety of other treasures. All of it in the main chamber away from the rings.

"Now this, was worth it." Mitchell said looking around with his arms spread out.

"Very worth it. Okay, Teal'c, do you mind going back to the ship and telling the Colonel to send down a team to gather all this up?"

"I do not General Carter." Teal'c said nodding.

"Cool. Daniel, go explore. Mitchell, you can do the same, though get the sword out and set it aside. It comes with." Ford said walking over to the controls. He beamed Teal'c up then turned to look at the vast treasure.

"Why would we need the sword?"

"Other than it's part of this vast treasure, it's your sword now. You pulled it your majesty." he said bowing slightly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny General. I don't think the Queen would approve it."

"Can't tell her unfortunately, at least not until the Stargate becomes public knowledge. Until then, just keep it with you. Need more practice though."

"I'll probably try some classes with you then."

"As for you, you're being strictly watched." Ford said pointing at her. "And a strip search can be performed if necessary later."

She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

About half an hour later, many people were down in the room scanning, cataloguing and searching through the treasure to see what was all there. Mostly looking for anything out of the ordinary, such as something technological.

"We are not letting her keep anything, are we?" Mitchell asked as he walked up to where Daniel and Ford where looking at some book Daniel found.

Vala looked up from the pile of treasure she was laying in, draped in and covered in.

"No." they both said.

"That figures." Mitchell said.

"What? I told her she wasn't getting anything. You knew that. She'll get some sort of compensation though. She might get something from this place, maybe."

"Not what I was meaning General."

"Oh. What did you mean then?"

"I meant this book here. Out of all this treasure, the gold, jewels and everything else, he finds the one book in the whole place." he said picking up some old wine jug.

"I can agree with that. Daniel would find a hidden archeological magazine in seconds even if it was buried in a stack of Playboy Magazines. The only real thing I found of interest here is this star sapphire." Ford said holding it up. It was a perfect octagonal star sapphire crystal with some blueish cloudy mist inside. One inch by one inch. "Never seen anything like it. It's important, but I'm not sure why yet."

"You're not planning on keeping it are you?"

"Yeah Colonel." Ford said placing it in his inner pocket. "It has some sort of purpose, but what I'm not sure yet. Got a weird feeling when I found it too."

"You're the boss." he said sitting down near Daniel as Ford got up.

Ford only got up because he was called away by an airman needing him for something. From the looks of it, to help move a heavy gold statue that was on something.

"So Daniel, what's the book about? You seem rather interested in it."

"Actually it's a story." Daniel said still looking at the thick book with interest with a smile. "It's written like fiction."

Mitchell opened the old wine jug, not surprised to find it empty, but he smelled the cork anyway and looked in the bottle smelling it as well.

"Once upon a time…." he said telling Daniel to go on.

"Once upon a time, there was a race of people who went on a great journey through space. Across the universe. They were called the Altera. After much time, I think this means thousands of years, they found a great belt of stars."

"And they lived happily ever after." Mitchell said putting the cork back on the bottle.

Daniel's face showed no humor, but more like strange fascination. He stood up quickly making Teal'c stand up from where we was sitting next to the square stone.

"Have you found something Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah. Hey Ford!?"

"What?" he said coming back over quickly. "What's the problem?"

"No problem. You need to hear this though." he said as Mitchell stood up as well. "This says that the Alterans…"

"Wait, who?"

"I believe it's what the Ancients called themselves. Let me finish first. The Alterans built their new home, Avalon, and that they made many Astra Porta." he said pointing at a line.

"The Stargate's." Mitchell and Ford said together. Teal'c walked over and stood behind Mitchell to get a better view of the open book.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"The Ancients built the Stargate's." Vala said as she picked through a pile of gold coins.

"Yes, but it stands to reason that they weren't always called the Ancients." Daniel said.

"So I'm Alteran. I can see the historical importance. What else?"

"He's an Ancient? This is getting better and better." she said.

"Why do you care anyway? You got your treasure." Mitchell said as she started paying more attention and got up.

"Well, let's see, what's more important, a few gold trinkets, that I'm not going to get to keep, or previously undiscovered secrets about the gate builders." she said walking over slowly. "The most powerful race to ever inhabit the galaxy. And you just happen to be one of them."

Ford looked away from her questioning look.

"What else does it say Daniel?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait, you realize what this could mean?"

"Not really, no." Ford said shaking his head. He really wasn't thinking about it.

"Whoa. We always presumed that the Ancients were the first evolution of humans in this galaxy. But this…" Mitchell said putting both hands on the open pages. "Is the first evidence to suggest that they came from somewhere else long ago, very far, far away."

"Yes." Daniel said nodding.

"Nice find Daniel. You do know what this will do to your career when it's allow to the open public?"

Daniel looked up in thought a moment.

"You'll be more famous than when everyone learns you basically started the SGC."

"Right." he said not really caring apparently.

Mitchell gave Daniel a strange look then looked at Ford.

"This isn't the first time he's not cared about how he'll be perceived when the truth gets out." Ford muttered. "Sam is looking forward to it though."

"Colonel, General." a airman called out.

They both turned to a airman that was only a few dozen feet away. He was kneeling next to some strange but obviously technologically inclined object that was buried under gold objects. Most of it was visible though. It was round, with three egg shaped slots in each section on the mushroom shaped copper to bronze colored object. In the middle of the top was a vine like looking metal object attached to a strange, frosty looking crystal. There was five sections with the three small egg like slots. Teal'c walked past them and placed a hand on it looking at it as the airman looked at the senior officers walk over and stare at it. Vala followed.

Mitchell smiled and chuckled lightly as Vala looked at him strangely.

"One of these things, is not like the others." he said pointing at it.

"To quote Teal'c, indeed. Airman, have it sent to the SGC, Carter's…no, Daniels office. Not one is to touch it until we get there."

"Got it General."

Back at the SGC………

They were all gathered around the table, with the exception of Teal'c who was back at Dakara.

"This book is rather interesting Daniel." Ford said leafing through it at the briefing table as he ate some cheese, meat slices and crackers.

"There may be other Ancients….Alterans out there, that didn't ascend and went home instead of coming to Earth. Maybe they will be more willing to help us and possibly give aid, in the technology department."

"Any idea how to get hold of them? I don't see or read anything in the book that would help." he said closing it and grabbing his root beer. "Certainly no gate addresses."

"Well, that strange device we brought back could be the key. I believe it's an intergalactic communication device. Seeing as their original home could be many light years away, so far away that it would take an enormous amount of power to dial them up, if we had an address to begin with, which would probably consist of eight symbols or maybe even nine. Point being, it would be easier to use that device."

"Talk about long distance calling. Any idea on how it works?" he said taking another bite.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Well, let me know when you have something. Um, why are you still connected to her?"

"I still haven't gotten my share in the deal." she said crossing her arms.

"I've got calls to make." Ford muttered as he got up and went to his office taking the plate with him.

"Are we dismissed?" Mitchell asked.

"Sometimes Ford just forgets or doesn't bother with some….protocols." Daniel said getting up.

"Oh. I'm going to have to get used to that I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Any idea why he's constantly eating?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Daniel said as they left.

"Have you tried asking?"

"No. Never really thought about it, but now that I do, it is unusual. He's never eaten at the briefing table before."

At Dakara, Teal'c and another Jaffa were talking about the Council sessions and how things were not going great as they walked through the corridors of the ancient site.

Teal'c had just gotten back and hadn't even changed out of his SGC outfit.

"The Jaffa of the Onac Ka equal as many as all the other regional coalitions, and they strongly support Gerak."

"Of this I am aware." Teal'c said.

"If we allow them one more vote, based on unconfirmed military strength, the Council will be in Gerak's hands. Proper inspections…" Rak'nor said stressing the problem.

"Rak'nor!" Teal'c shouted turning to him quickly.

"I'm sorry. We are all working very hard, but it just seems as though Gerak is winning." he said.

"Bra'tak and Ry'ack are negotiating with the other coalitions who have yet to declare their allegiance." Teal'c said in a normal voice.

"I did not fight for the freedom of all Jaffa, only to have it taken away by some power hungry individuals." he said as Teal'c turned away.

"Nor did I."

"I just do not understand why you spend so much time with the Tauri," he said making Teal'c turn sharply to him. "At such a critical stage."

"My friends from the Tauri are largely responsible for the Jaffa being free." Teal'c said very upset as he walked up to Rak'nor. "And as thanks, they have been treated with mistrust and disrespect. Until all Jaffa see that the old ways are not the future, I will do whatever I need to enlighten them!"

"And how does chasing ancient history do that?"

Teal'c stepped closer.

"Ancient knowledge is what defeated the Goa'uld and the Replicators. And I believe that it will one day, unite the Nations of the Jaffa in peace!"

Rak'nor stared at him as he started to walk away.

"And I will prove it." Teal'c said.

"I hope so." Rak'nor said going a different direction.

Ford walked in to Dr. Lee's lab seeing Vala and Daniel arguing, apparently about the link still being in place. Mitchell got between them saying something about focusing on the task at hand.

"Doctor."

"General." Doctor Lee said turning around.

"What have you found out?"

"Well, whatever it is, its power source isn't depleted."

"Good. We can make long distance calls without charges to our own bills then. Daniel, have you figured out how it works?"

"Actually, I think I have. When I looked at the recesses I remembered seeing something in my office that looked like they would fit in these slots."

"Are they here?"

"Yes. These are them." Daniel said holding up two black half shaped egg like stones. "They are used to activate the communication device, that links the users psychically, allowing them to see through each other's eyes."

"I hope this isn't like that Machello device." Ford said crossing his arms.

"It's not. In this case, it's psychic, not physical."

"Good."

"So, what happens when you attach the stones?" Mitchell asked.

"We're going to find out." Daniel said still holding the stones.

"Wait a minute, don't they have to be activated by someone with the Ancient gene?" Mitchell asked.

"Through some brilliant work, if I say so myself, I managed to reset the stones." Lee said. "But to answer your question, we did think the same thing, but unlike other Ancient technology, these just have to be initialized."

"By someone with the gene, that's a guess." Mitchell said, thinking he was wrong.

"No, you're right, which these obviously have been." Lee said waving a hand at the two Daniel was holding.

"So, that means any one of us can take the pony ride?"

"I'm not doing it." Ford said putting his hands up.

"Well, I for one am doing this. I did miss the Daedalus for this adventure." Daniel said still upset.

"You're going to dine out on that for awhile aren't you?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, yeah, like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, you are the foremost expert on Ancient technology." Mitchell said.

"Okay, we've established one person doing it. Who's going to try with him?" Ford asked.

"I am." Vala said reaching over and grabbing the other one from his hand.

"And how do you figure that?" Mitchell asked before Ford could say something.

"Well, Daniel and I are linked." she said walking over to his right and placing her arm on his shoulder.

"And if I could just point out for the record," he said pushing her arm off him. "We don't have to be."

"He's only guessing that this device is for communication." she said waving the stone at them. "What if it's a transporter of some kind and he gets whisked away and can't get back?"

"Sorry Daniel, looks like your stuck with her."

"Thanks a lot Ford."

"We can't kill her or cause her harm because she won't let you go and it could cause you injury. My hands are tied."

"He's got a point Jackson." Mitchell said.

"Daniel, just put them in so we can see what it does." Ford said as Daniel looked ready to start arguing.

"I'm going to watch from the observation room." Lee said leaving quickly.

"Good luck." Mitchell said walking out with Lee.

"You staying then?"

"Unless this machine somehow can slice my head off…."

"I doubt it. Seriously doubt it." Daniel said quickly covering Ford's mistake as Vala looked at him strangely.

"I don't see any reason to leave." Ford said not stopping during Daniels interruption. "But I will stand back just in case."

"Fine with me." Daniel said as Ford backed up a few feet.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"We just put these two stones into any of the two spots." he said looking it over.

"Any two?"

"There is no indication of where to put them so, any two."

Daniel placed one in a slot and she put hers in one next to his, wincing and looking away. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was…" Ford started saying.

"Wait, it's glow…" Daniel started to say when it flashed and then he and Vala dropped to the floor.

"Colonel!" Ford yelled dropping down near Daniel.

"Already on it!" Mitchell said grabbing the phone off the wall and calling medical.

Daniel and Vala ended up on another planet. A planet very far away, though they both didn't know it at the moment. Daniel looked around seeing he was in some unknown house, a very old house that had solid flat stone walls. It was obvious that someone lived here and by the looks of things, not alone. There was objects everywhere, from pots and whicker baskets to rolled up blankets, couches and chairs. A table something like a picnic version. Goblets and decanters. No real pictures around that he could see. Items even hung from the ceiling on the frames holding the second story up. Stairs went up to a second story from the side of the house on the inner wall. There was windows with objects on the sills, for those that weren't draped. Candles, chest like seen in pirate movies and barrels were around. Whoever lived here, Daniel figured it had to be some man and woman, especially since he noticed a woman looking at a table of objects over near the far wall, several feet away from him. A blonde woman, in a large and somewhat ugly dress was looking at the stuff. Daniel was standing at the bottom of the stairs, still looking around, that was until he saw the woman. They both were in old clothes, like the western era, but not western. Daniel was in some sort of green tunic like outfit, with green pants that felt like burlap and a white shirt underneath.

"Um…hello. Please don't be afraid. My name is Daniel Jackson." he said walking out calmly.

"It's me, Vala."

"Okay, not a transporter."

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know." he said looking around as well. They both walked up to a mirror in a old wooden frame seeing two people. People that were not them. "But I think we are in them."

Vala looked slightly confused as she looked in the mirror at the large busted woman, in the ugly dress as she poked herself in the face.

Daniel and Vala were both in separate beds, only a few feet from one another in a isolated room. The new doctor for the SGC, a woman with slightly long black hair and just a few inches higher than Janet, was looking over the two. A nurse was in there helping along with Doctor Lee. They wore red isolation suits in case the strange Ancient machine, which was on a table several feet away from the ends of the beds, was putting out radiation or anything harmful. Whatever the device was doing, it was putting out power, mostly from the crystal being lit up. Cameron and Teal'c stood up in the observation room as they watched the work going on to the two unconscious people. Ford, despite being told to go away, overruled the doctors order to leave and stood near the strange device watching what was going on. He didn't wear a suit though, despite protest. He was checked out, and they found nothing wrong as usual.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are normal. Pupils are slightly dilated." she said looking Daniel over. "Now, we're sure this is because of the device? They were also passed out once before because of the bracelets."

"I know. I was there when they both did. Lee, you find out anything yet?" Ford asked.

Doctor Lee turned to him, after looking at the laptop monitor that was monitoring the Ancient device, sitting on the table next to it.

"Well, the reaction was almost instantaneous, right after the device was activated."

"Yeah, anything else beyond the obvious that I saw? Anything dangerous?"

"There is no discernable energy rays and no measurable radiation being admitted, so, I think everything is clear."

"And we've found no contagions. All right." she said removing her hood. "I want to get an EEG going, but my first impression is that they are in some kind of sleep state."

"Go ahead Doctor. I want them awake. Use your discretion to do whatever you need. If it seems dangerous to try, ask me first."

"Yes General."

"Why don't we just disconnect the stones?" Mitchell asked through the mike.

"For all we know, this could be perfectly normal." Lee said removing his hood. "I mean, this could be the way the device actually works."

"Hey, could you give me some time here before you go messing around with that thing anymore?" she asked, obviously upset at Doctor Lee.

"I wouldn't call it 'messing around.'" Lee said turning to her.

She sighed. "Look, for all we know, disconnecting the stones could put them in further jeopardy."

"Okay, for the moment, we do it her way. Until something comes up that really starts to threaten their lives and she can't do anything, we leave this alone." Ford said tapping the device.

"Okay General." Lee said reluctantly.

"Until then, just scan it or whatever, but don't try to shut it off yet and leave the stones alone for now. Either of you can call me if anything happens." he said leaving them to work.

"So, how are things going on Dakara?" Mitchell asked as Ford gave them instructions before he left.

"About as well as here." Teal'c stated.

"That bad?"

"Indeed."

Daniel and Vala continued to look around the downstairs section of the house as they tried to figure out things.

"I don't understand! This is an odd communication device." she said turning from looking out a window.

Daniel was walking back and forth between different things, checking them out for anything that might help him understand the culture or where they might be. He was looking at the table as she walked up to it and passed him.

"I can't talk to this poor woman. I don't have access to her mind. Her thoughts, her memories. I'm just inside of her, looking out through her eyes."

Daniel was looking at some sort of wooden square rod like item he pulled out from a small vase like jar on the table. He couldn't identify it and put it back as he thought.

"It's possible that the device was meant to work this way so that we can communicate with others without intruding on the minds of the people we are connected to. They're just…..temporary transmitters."

"Do you think we are actually in another galaxy?" she asked looking in the mirror again and checking out her chest.

"I don't know."

"Why these people?"

"I don't know." he said looking at some plague on the wall near the doorway. There was two swords, crisscrossed behind the plague. The language on the plague he could read though.

"Well, maybe it's just me but…" she said walking over toward him. "This house, these…ugh, clothes. We don't look the way I expected the Ancients to look."

"No." he said nodding.

"What do you suppose their names are?"

"Harrid and Sallis."

"How do you know that?" she asked wondering how he knew.

"Well, because it um….says so right here." he said turning to the plague. "It says, 'This is the…" he mumbled whatever it said, "Home of Sallis and Harrid Cicera."

"Wait, I missed that. You mumbled it." she said pointing at the line he mumbled.

"No I didn't." he said quickly as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes. You said something I couldn't understand."

"Well, I didn't say it because I really don't know what it means. So I don't want to say it out loud, because I know what it means."

"Well, go on." she urged.

"Nuptial. It means nuptial." he said reluctantly.

"As in we're…"

"Married, yeah."

She smiled with a smirk that Daniel didn't like.

"Let's go look outside." he said turning away.

Outside, the town the people they were currently inhabiting, was rather huge and well maintained, for a old style place. There was a lot of people around, doing normal everyday things, bartering for goods, talking and walking. Most of the buildings were all next to each other, making little if any alley ways to be seen. Off to Daniel and Vala's right was a solid flat stone bridge just like everything else, a few dozen feet above them. Wherever the bridge went over the house they came from, they couldn't tell. The other side went to a upper section that went to a hallway they could see with semi fancy stone windows going across the way on the other side of the street from them. There was stone stairs leading to that second level that went up to a nice glass window that was stained glass. Kinda looked like a monastery building or at least some place important. People were walking across the bridge, going about daily business. Everyone they could see also had the same style old clothes as they did, some more extravagant and some not so great at all.

In the middle of the town or settlement, which one you could call it, Daniel wasn't sure, there was a round circle with a maze like circle of lines inside it that lead to a bench in the middle with chains. These lines went outside the stone circle and up an incline to a stone bowl shaped like a cross and up the bowl went another line that went nowhere. From the looks of it, something was poured down the line that went into the small cross shaped bowl and finally around the maze of circles until it poured around the stone bench. Whatever the whole set up was, it was large enough most people could see whatever would happen, almost no matter where they were. All the buildings and even the stone object with bench seemed to be made from poured concrete, but it wasn't concrete.

"Not quite what I imagined when I pictured a civilization of gate builders." she said looking around.

"No. Something tells me this is not the same people who built a spaceship capable of traveling across the universe." he said looking around with his hands on his hips.

"Above the sun! Harrid! Sallis!"

They looked around then up at the bridge seeing a man and a woman waving at them.

"What?"

"Uh, I think that means good morning." he said then looked back at them smiling and waved. "Above the sun to you!"

They waved back smiling, but looking confused.

"Above the sun?" she said through a smile.

"I think he is speaking Ancient. I think the communicator is translating for us." he said also smiling.

"Well, I couldn't read the sign."

"Maybe it only works for spoken language." he said looking at her.

"See you at prostration!" the man yelled.

"Prostration it is!" Daniel yelled waving back.

She said the same thing, though with less enthusiasm.

They nodded and walked on.

"What do you want to do Harrid? Or is it Sallis?" she said cuddling close to him.

"People are starting to stare." he said lightly pushing her away and linking her arm to his.

"Let's walk around and try to appear normal."

"Nope. Not what I was expecting at all." he said as they passed the stone maze thingy.

"Me neither."

"He was looking at me when he said Harrid."

"Please. He was looking at me the whole time." she said.

Ford looked up from the paper work he just finished as his door was knocked on.

"Come in."

"General." the doctor said walking in seeing him eating some pasta dish and had a couple cans of root beer on the desk.

"One moment." he said hitting the com. "Walter, I finished the paperwork."

"Yes General."

"Thanks. Now, how can I help you doctor?" he said leaning back in the chair and taking a drink.

"I came to give you a update on Daniel and Vala like you asked."

"Oh. Sorry, so much signing to do and…well, you can see what I mean." he said with a wave at the pile of some hundred or more folders. "Anyway.."

"So far, they are stable. Based on the brain wave patterns and the rapid eye movement, I believe they are in some sort of induced dream like condition."

"And he said it was a communication device. I've never seen much less heard of one that knocks you out so you can talk."

"Me neither."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing at the moment General."

"Anything you need or…"

"No. Just making a report. I better get back to them." she said jerking her thumb.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Carolyn?"

"If it wasn't for your reputation, I'd probably say no. What do you need?"

He got up and walked around sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I know you're new here, so I wanted to know how you're doing, knowing about what's all out there and everything. Took Janet awhile to get used to everything too, so I figured maybe…."

"It's….." she said opening her mouth a few times before blowing out a breath.

"Yeah. Some people have no words either."

"Sounds about right. Hearing about aliens was one thing, hearing about what you are, after hearing about being an Ancient…"

"Still surprises Sam sometimes too. Janet used to bother me about it a lot, wanting to do every new scan that ever came along. After awhile it became a hassle. Some days I miss it though. Um, I had another question for you." he said crossing his arms. "Do you have a problem with Janet coming back to take care of Colonel Carter, when she gets ready to give birth and all?"

"I thought she was planning to stay at Area 51?"

"Janet said, and I quote, 'There is no way in hell that I'm delivering a baby in the middle of a research center in Nevada. She can come back to the SGC and I'll be glad to do it there or at her home.' End quote."

"Well, as long as I don't have the infirmary filled with injured personal, it shouldn't be a problem. Just have them tell me ahead of time when she might show up."

"Thanks doctor. If you need anything, just let me know. In the meantime, keep me posted if anything bad happens."

She nodded and left as Walter came in.

"Hey Walter, where is that TV and DVD player I asked for?"

"I thought you were kidding General." he said picking the folders up.

"I wasn't. No problem, I'll just get the one from my room. Not like I go there a lot anymore anyway."

"Should I get someone to help you General?"

"No. I think I can get it pretty easily. Thanks though Walter." he said leaving.

"All hallow the Ori." a tall and balding man, with a high stature in the community said walking up with a torch and book in hand. He had on brownish regal like clothes, which made him really stand out from everyone else.

He walked up to the nice stained glass windows and put the torch to a spherical metal object, on a pole, sticking out of the stone stairs, at the top. All the people in the town were coming and bowing down, on their knees, faces to the ground as they prayed.

"All hollowed the Ori." everyone repeated.

"On their great power we shall herein meditate this day." he said turning to the people.

Some of them had gathered and knelt down on the stairs. Other's were still coming and kneeling down where ever they could.

"Prostration it is." Daniel muttered as he and Vala followed the crowd.

They walked up kneeling down to do the same near the end of the stairs where the stone met the ground, though to who and why they where kneeling, they didn't know yet. As they started to put there heads down, a man knelt down near them, holding a small book. He was rather large in size, around the middle, but not exactly overweight, and about Daniel's height. He had dark curly hair and a very trimmed beard just like Daniel had.

"We must meet." he whispered. "By the portical of light, at the hour of Bly."

Daniel got ready to ask something.

"Speak not." the man said lowering his head.

"Oh greatness that is the Ori, you guide us and give meaning to our daily lives." the man that lit the torch said as he knelt before the metal sphere. "We beseech you, give us strength."

"All hallowed the Ori." everyone said over and over again.

Six hours later………..

Daniel and Vala walked into the house and stood against the back of the door, leaning against it.

"Well, that was fun. Six hours of prostration." she grumbled.

"Why don't we just tell someone who we are and what is going on?" she asked as Daniel started looking under objects and through things.

"I mean, isn't that the whole point of this? To communicate?" she asked following him around.

"I don't think these people are going to entirely understand." he said picking up objects off a shelf and looking at them. "Hey do you remember what that guy said when we first came to the service?"

"Something about a meeting." she said scratching her head.

"Yeah, meeting at the portical of light at the hour of Bly." he said walking to another section of the house.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I have no idea." he said lost as he picked up something that looked like a golf club. He put it back quickly and walked up the stairs to his left.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Some reason as to why we are in these particular people, these specific bodies. I mean, it can't be totally random." he said rounding a corner at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I have a more pressing question. Do you have any idea…" she said walking into the room to see him pulling clothes and other cloth objects from a dresser near a large bed with the canopy type tops. There was a few dressers in the room along with tall cabinet like storage units as well.

"How we are suppose to detach from them?"

He stopped tossing clothes and leaned on the door of the open cabinet.

"No. And that's another thing that's go me worried. Have you tried?"

She nodded as she reached down and removed the high heeled shoes and tossed them aside.

"Nothing."

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be something I can just will to make happen." he said looking away.

She ran over and jumped onto the bed laying back as he kept searching. She groaned as she relaxed on the bed and let her feet rest.

"Maybe it's something about removing the stones from the device on Earth."

"Yeah, unfortunately, we can't tell the people on Earth that we need them removed." he said grunting in frustration as he tossed more items aside. "They may have to figure it out for themselves."

"Maybe they have already and it had no effect." she said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and rule out the possibility." he said after a moment.

She felt around on the bed feeling something under the mattress. She lifted the side and pulled a book out as Daniel moved to a dresser near the door and looked through it.

"Do you think that these people are in our bodies?"

"I don't know. I mean, this can't be how this technology is suppose to work." he said looking through a small chest that could contain jewelry.

"Hey." she said waving the book slightly.

"Yeah, it's the book that some of the villagers were carrying around." he said kneeling near the bed and looking around. "It says on the front, The book of Origins, Blessed be the Ori."

He looked at some items on the nightstand as she told him it was important that he look at it.

"Oh, I think I've had enough. I mean, prostration for six hours." he grumbled as he looked under the bed. "Give us strength. You know, it's all very clear."

"I really think you should look at this."

"Yeah, and when did you think you became able to read Ancient?" he asked placing his elbows on the bed.

"I can't." she said opening the book. "Look familiar?"

Daniel knelt down closer to see to recesses cut into the book hiding the same two stones that started their troubles. They both got up quickly as they heard their door being pounded on. Daniel rushed down and walked up to the door as though nothing was happening wrong and opened it slowly as Vala came up behind him.

"Thank those full of value. I was worried when you did not meet." the man that talked to them at the prostration said walking in, shoving Daniel away from the door and closing it quickly.

"Yes, sorry about that." Daniel said quickly as he rubbed his hands on his shirt nervously.

"Why did you not meet me? And why are you not sharing leaves with the administrators wife?"

"I…..forgot." she said unsure of what to say as Daniel looked at her.

"We are already suspected. We must not alter our behavior."

"Suspected of what?"

"If I did not know better, I would fear your trying to entrap me." the man said worried.

"No, I wouldn't dare to dream of…"

"Entrap you how?" she asked.

"Stop this. Please." he said walking forward a step.

"Okay, you know what…" Daniel said putting his hands together and pointing them at the man. "Please, would you sit down?"

The man did so with fear in his eyes.

"Go with me." Daniel said looking at Vala as he sat down across from the other guy. He placed his hands together on the table, intertwined and looked seriously at the man. "My name is Daniel Jackson and I am inside the mind of Harrid. I am able to speak through him by the use of a communication technology that we believe was used and constructed by a race called the Alterans."

He looked at Daniel curiously and then at her.

"And I'm Vala, Mal Doran." she said smiling then dropping it as he didn't move.

He looked back at Daniel then at the table.

"How you doing?" Daniel asked hoping for no trouble.

"By the stars. Forgive me. I am Fannis." he said chuckling at the apparent news, but obviously happy.

Daniel and Vala were sure surprised at what the man said.

"Uh, nice to meet you. We're from a place called Earth."

"Can I speak with Harrid?"

"No." Daniel said a little to forcefully. "Um, his consciousness seems to be suppressed as long as we are connected."

"Harrid always suspected that the stones were some means of communication." Fannis said leaning forward in thought.

"You know about the stones?" Daniel asked in surprise. Fannis looked up at him and Daniel looked at Vala quickly.

Fannis seemed to nod at himself and placed his hands on the table like Daniels.

"We are curators. Investigators of the past. We uncovered the stones some time ago in what we believe is the remains of an ancestral burial ground not far from here."

"Why are you hiding them?"

"Such investigations is sacrilege."

"You're not allowed to investigate your own history?!" Daniel said surprised.

"Such history contradicts the Book of Origins."

"You're heretics." Daniel stated realizing what he meant. Fannis took it offensively for a moment, but let it slide.

"We have uncovered evidence, that we believe proves that a race of humans predates are supposed creation by the Ori."

"Excuse me." she said leaning down from where she was sitting on the table beside Daniel. "What if these gods, the Ori, are the people left behind by the Alterans."

"You think they ascended?" he said looking at her thinking as Fannis sat back doing the same.

"It's possible. The Alterans left a long, long time ago and what we know of the Ancients, they learned to evolve and ascend. What if the people who remained here did too?"

"That would make these people the subsequent evolution of humans, which is apparently what happened in our galaxy after the Ancients we know ascended."

"And it would explain why that are not as advanced as we expected." she said.

Fannis dropped his hand from his chin as he was insulted.

"No, but the religion doesn't fit the profile." Daniel said confused. "You see, the Ascended I know don't pose as gods. I mean that is the one explicated rule they do follow, it's that they don't meddle in the affairs of the lower planes of existence."

"The Ori are not posing." Fannis said leaning on the table again, with some fear this time. "We do not doubt their power. Just their words and intention. Their power is as real as the strength of their followers. You were late for leaves with the administrators wife. Sarris and she are acquaintances."

"So, what should I do?" she asked unsure.

"Cannot you now disconnect and let Sallis return?"

"No." Daniel said. "Apparently, we can't do that."

"Then you must pose as Sallis or we will be discovered."

She nodded, a little reluctantly as Daniel looked at her.

"I can do that."

He looked at Fannis and really thought it was a bad idea.

At Dakara, things were going about as usual. Ships flying overhead, taking Jaffa and supplies to other places on the planet or other buildings. Basically, life going about as well as expected. The Dakara temple was still in place and not destroyed. Inside where the politics were going on, things were not getting better.

Teal'c walked around a corner going down a short flight of stairs heading for the Council chamber. He had on robes like most of the Jaffa now were wearing.

"The Council has already taken respite." Rak'nor said walking up and stopping in front of him. "The vote was quick. I delivered yours by proxy. Gerak's motion was resolved by a slim majority. The Jaffa will be ruled by High Council. Votes will be attributed by the various coalition representatives based on military assets."

"Making Gerak…." Teal'c said with distain.

"The new leader of the Jaffa Nation." Rak'nor stated.

"I must inform General Carter of this news." Teal'c said turning and walking away quickly.

Fannis turned away from the window as Daniel came to the table with two wooden cups that looked more like small vases with bases.

"You say the Ori may have ascended. What does that mean?"

Daniel wiped the cups out as he spoke.

"Oh. Were we come from, some people who used to look a lot like us, evolved physically and mentally so much that they turned gave up their physical bodies and turned into pure energy going onto a higher plane of existence." he said pouring a liquid from a fancy metal container into the cup.

"Some call it enlightenment. And with it came a greater understanding of the universe and all it's knowledge." he said handing the cup the Fannis as the man stood a few feet from him in thought. "Now this happened a long time ago, and I believe that those people may have originally come from here."

"And these ascended beings, as you call them, do not guide you and ask you to worship them?" he asked confused.

"No." Daniel said filling his own cup as he sat on the edge of the table. "In fact they believe so strongly in free will that they won't intervene and use their knowledge to stop the destruction of the galaxy full of us regular humans. Which makes Ford an oxymoron then." he said realizing something.

"Who?"

"A friend. Never mind."

"Hmm. Such is not the case for the Ori though." he said turning away in thought.

"Yes. So, they ask that you worship them, and yet, they conceal the truth of your existence from you."

"That is not all."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are gathering as much evidence as we can. And one day, we hope to have enough proof, to even convince the most devout believers." he said with a small smile. "In the meantime, we meet in secret and share what we know with the ones we trust. But we keep hidden those artifacts that prove our claims in case one or more of us is discovered."

"How many of there are you?" Daniel asked figuring the number must be really low by the sad tone the man had.

"A few." he said obviously not happy. "But our numbers are growing. Some believe the fact that we haven't been discovered is because they believe that the Ori are not all powerful and all knowing. Other's think that the they are waiting for us to see the error of our ways and repent."

Daniel took a drink and nodded slightly as Fannis walked over to the window as he heard a commotion.

"A crowd gathers at the Ara."

Daniel got up and walked over as he swallowed his drink and set the cup aside.

"That's an altar?" he asked.

"I cannot be seen with you." Fannis said turning to him.

Daniel walked outside going through the crowd of people, telling more than one of them excuse me as he tried to get to the front. The Administrator, the same man in the brown regal like clothes and the same man who prayed before the lit up sphere for six hours was talking to the crowd as they gathered. He walked around the large stone circle reading from the book of the Ori.

"And the people shall deliver unto you the wicked for your divine judgment, where their sins shall be weighed in the balance of all that is just and true."

Off behind him there was a commotion of noises, coming from one person as they were dragged through the crowd.

"Get your hands off me!! Daniel!!!" Vala yelled as she was pulled by two men, holding her hands, over to the bench and chained her to it.

"What happened?!"

"It didn't go so well." she grimily cried out.

"Yeah, I can see that. Excuse me." Daniel said walking forward. He was grabbed quickly by two men and pulled back.

"Harrid, stand back." the Administrator said walking up. "Sallis has been overcome."

"No she hasn't!" Daniel said struggling. "If you will just let me explain it…"

"Fear not, for the Ori see all." the Administrator said looking at her as Daniel was pulled away. "Outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering, then you shall be protected."

She shook her head in anger and unbelief.

"They will cleanse your being and you will be taken to be with them forever. And if not, may the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you in dust."

"Fire?" she said looking up.

And the end of that line in the stone, there was a cauldron being held by two people. The slowly turned it and it poured out a liquid fire that slowly went down the line.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the Administrator said turning around and around once to see everyone.

The fire went down the lines etched into the stone and came running behind her as they slowly circled the maze to eventually empty into where she was chained sitting.

Ford rushed into the infirmary as did Mitchell after hearing about trouble.

"Her heart rate is 140." Carolyn said looking at the monitors stationed around Vala's bed.

"Daniel's BP and heart rate are increasing too." Lee said.

"Pull the stones, now."

Lee walked over and tried a couple of times.

"I can't."

"Move." Ford said going over and trying himself.

The fire was getting increasingly closers as it spread through the etched lines.

"What the hell did you say?!"

"I think it's first, what I didn't say! Apparently there is a blessing you're suppose to recite over the leaves before you drink, which nobody warned me about!"

Daniel nodded as he kept struggling.

"I was trying to politely explain what was going on when his wife started screaming and accusing me of being overcome and which point I believe I might have told her to go procreate….with herself."

"Oh! Oh! Listen! You have to listen to me please! This is not what it looks like! Sallis has not been possessed! This is going to sound crazy, but we are from another galaxy!" he said quickly and loudly as the flames got closer to her.

The Administrator looked at him as did most of everyone else.

"That's right! We are using a communication technology that allows us to take over a person's body from very far away! And, and….then makes us talk to you! We just want to talk to you!!!" he yelled.

They looked away and back at Vala as the fire crept closer and closer.

Lee had handed Ford a small crowbar and he was currently trying his damnedest to removed the stones. Nothing was working though. Vala was starting to breath extremely fast now and it was becoming audible.

"Okay, this is getting much worse, I'm administrating a sedative." Carolyn said sticking a needle into her IV unit. Everyone else just watched as her body shook and her eyes, though closed, were moving very rapidly.

"Any luck yet General?" Mitchell asked walking up beside him.

"I might as well be trying to bend my sword or guns." Ford growled as he pushed down really hard on the crowbar. It bent in half as he pushed hard enough and he slid off as the angle was gone. "Whoa!"

The fire was now inches from her and she was really beginning to sweat and feel the heat. She looked down seeing the fire enter the small recess near her and her dress caught fire.

"Daniel!" she cried out in fear.

"Okay, listen to me! You have to listen to me! You have to believe me!!! You're killing an innocent woman!!!" he yelled struggling more than ever.

"Blessed are the Ori." the Administrator said as though he did this a lot. Killing unbelievers that is.

She kept crying out his name as she went up in flames screaming.

"No!! No!!!" Daniel yelled as she screamed horribly.

"She's in V-FIB. Code blue!" Carolyn yelled as she went around the bed and grabbed a crash cart. "Charging to 200!"

After Mitchell helped Ford off the floor, he got a nine mill from the guard and aimed it at the device. Lee got in front of it quickly.

"Get out of the way."

"Whoa. No." Lee said not moving.

"Put it down Colonel. Damaging the machine could kill Daniel as well. Removing the stones is what he have to do, not break the machine."

"Not to mention you could detonate the power source." Lee said hugging the machine since Mitchell hadn't lowered the gun.

Carolyn shocked Vala with the paddles and ordered another injection.

"What about your sword then General?" he said lowering the gun.

"Can't risk it going into the machine. To sharp." he said using what's left of the crowbar to try again.

Daniel lowered his head, not able to watch, like some of the others as the flames climbed high and the cries of pain were gone. Suddenly the flames started to go away as a strong wind came through and blew it out. Everyone, but Daniel all looked toward the way into the village seeing a man. They let Daniel go and everyone got down on the ground kneeling. Daniel walked over slowly and knelt before the burnt corpse holding her close.

The man at the gate had long dust black western type boots on, thought they were not from Earth. A long gray robe that was more like a expensively fancy trench coat, without the arms, and silver insignias running down the middle and each side of the chest area. And a hood covered his bald head. The man had very pale skin and very pale blue eyes, like he was a zombie or something. His arms though showed a loose fitting blue shirt that almost covered his hands. In his left hand he held a wooden staff with a big cloudy blue gem of some sort, egg shaped, at the top wrapped around it. Nothing pretty about it either. More like the wood grew around the gem.

Daniel slowly removed the burnt chain shackle from her wrist and dropped it holding her hand. He slowly looked back at the unknown man.

"Charge to 360! Clear!" she yelled out.

Her body jumped but the monitor still showed her flat lined.

"Still in V-FIB. Charging again!" she said hitting Vala with the paddles again. Still the same. She set the paddles aside and felt for a pulse.

"I've got no pulse. She's gone into asystole." she said looking at the group near the device, mostly at Ford. "I'm calling it."

"Dammit!" Ford said tossing the broken and bent crowbar aside. Fortunately, no one was in the way, unfortunately, he tossed it aside hard enough it went into the wall. "Lee, figure out how to shut this damned thing off!"

"But…"

"Now!" he shouted then left before he picked the device up and tossed it into the wall too.

Daniel continued to hold her destroyed body as the unknown man walked up behind them. His staff suddenly started growing and Vala's body started to grow back as though everything that just happened, never did. Daniel watched, not really believing it as her body re-healed itself like Fords, but without the electrical effect.

"His vitals have stabilized for the moment." Carolyn said looking at Daniel and checking his pulse with her fingers.

"Okay, we can't pry the stones off, obvious mostly since the General is the strongest man on the base."

"Yeah, I know." Lee said chewing on a thumbnail as he looked at the machine.

"And we can't shoot it."

"No."

"Have you any idea on how to unplug this thing?" he said waving a angry hand at it.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of something…"

"Brilliant." he muttered turning around.

"Well, at the very least we need to figure out how to get that bracelet off Doctor Jackson. They are still linked…" she said then suddenly turned to look at the monitors still hooked up to Vala. They showed she was alive.

"She's got a heartbeat."

"Airman, call the General." Mitchell said.

Vala woke up, in shock not knowing why she was alive, but leaned up slowly and looked at Daniel. The man behind Daniel moved his staff back and it stopped glowing.

"Daniel?" she said confused.

"You okay?" he asked holding her cheek.

"I've got tingles all over." she said holding him close as she knelt into his chest. "But don't flatter yourself, I'm pretty sure it's not you." she said in a shaky voice as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you." Daniel said looking at the pale man.

"Thank the Ori." he said with a low monotone voice. "You will come with me."

He turned and slowly started walking out of the village.

"I think he wants us to follow him. Can you walk?" he asked looking at her.

"If it means getting away from here, yes." she said as he helped her to her feet.

The unknown pale man walked to the edge of the group as Daniel and Vala slowly started toward him.

"Hallowed are the children of the Ori." he said.

"Hallowed are we." the people all said as Daniel and Val followed him out of the town. She stayed leaning on him as they left.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the Administrator said as they left from view.

What happened during the time in the episode of "The Intruder" with Atlantis at the SGC.

Weir and the rest of her senior staff got off the Daedalus and were able to go and do homely things before having to report back to the ship to go back to the Pegasus galaxy, another 18 day trip. Some of the senior staff came back to the SGC for a few things.

"What are you doing in the General's chair?" Weir asked as she, Rodney and Sheppard entered the briefing room.

"Ah, you finally got here. Hello Weir, or should I say Atlantis Base Commander." Ford said standing up.

"Same question…"

"Whoa. That explains why…sorry sir." Sheppard said standing at attention suddenly.

"At ease Major, or actually, I should say, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." he said sliding a small box from his pocket over to the man. "You've been promoted. And so have I. I had the Daedalus crew and just about everyone else I could keep quiet on purpose. Mostly to see the surprise on your face Weir."

"I was told to come here to talk to the international committee and to the new General in charge of the SGC. Why are you in charge and where are the committee members?" she asked crossing her arms.

"General O'Neill quit." Ford said sitting down. "And I knew why they wanted to talk to you, read all the reports. Good and bad. Sit, please."

They did so and still looked confused. He told them the brief reason he was in charge and some of what he had done so far. And told them how he preferred to be addressed.

"Moral is up, the base is working a little bit better and...…anyway, I told the committee that despite some of the obvious reports we got stating all the bad things, I believed that you all know what you're doing and that changing the command structure would be a bad idea. I was also one of the few that recommended Sheppard for his promotion. Considering many things, quite a few of the things you've asked for to have taken back to Atlantis will be allowed. Including the enlistment of more personal."

"These new personal. Have they been picked out yet General?" she asked skeptically.

"Considering what I noticed and learned about you during your brief stay as base commander here, I convinced them that it would be up to you to figure out who you wanted to take."

"What about Colonel Carter?" Rodney asked.

"No. I wouldn't let her go if she begged me. Unless I also went with. And no she isn't here. She's at home, slightly on maternity leave." Ford said with a smile. "No offense doctor, but despite whatever you may have thought, she was never interested and is not available anymore."

"She married you then." he mumbled.

"Yes." he said nodding as he stood. "Now, there will be a more formal thing dealing with your promotion before you all leave, so you can all leave now and get whatever you need. If you want anyone from here in the SGC, let me know ahead of time so I can say yes or no. Is there anything else?"

They shook their heads.

"Dismissed then. And be careful out there."


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

EPISODE………………….Origin

Daniel, Vala and the unknown man were ringed onto a very open area. There was a long stretch of water going on for miles and miles, all around them, but it was only an inch high at most with a rocky dry look under the water. Somehow, though they didn't understand why, they were walking on the water and not in it. There was a bright sun in the sky with many clouds that didn't move. Turning to look behind them, to where the pale man was taking them, was a palace of some sort in the distance.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked looking around.

"The plains of Celestis."

"And what's that?" she asked pointing at the large palace.

"The city of the Gods."

"Maybe you could tell me who you are?" Daniel asked as they walked toward the city.

"I am a prior of the Ori."

"And, what is that?"

"In time, all in due time."

They came into the building being led through a very bright hallway, that was very regal and almost had a Star Wars palace feel to it like the first Episode with Padme, but not as large and with orange and yellow colors. They walked down a very long hallway coming up to two very tall dark wooden doors that opened as they approached. Inside was a large rectangular table with many chairs around it. A book on one end and a bowl of fruit in the middle.

"Uh, I guess we'll just wait here. Is that what we're going to do?" Daniel asked walking up to the door as it closed and the prior guy left them.

On a planet in the Stargate system for Earth, a settlement of people, living in tents on a very desert like planet, and living very close to the Stargate, lived out there lives as though there was nothing to worry about. With the Goa'uld out of the picture, per say, the people lived pretty happily again. Then the gate activated and a Prior walked through. He walked down the steps with a book in hand and a staff in the other as most if not everyone came forward to see who he was. He pushed back the hood, revealing his bald head and face better and smiled slightly.

"Hallowed are the Ori." he said.

Back at the SGC……

Carter had returned, but not because she really wanted to, but because of false labor. The Prometheus, which was thankfully in orbit, was able to beam her over to the infirmary at the SGC, with K-9 when she suddenly went into the false labor. One moment she was working on some project and then felt a rush of pain. Though there was a few doctors around Area 51, none really had birthing experience, so K-9 did a preprogrammed command and called for immediate beam out to the SGC. Carter wasn't really thrilled, but she was happy to see Ford again, in person.

"I'm really sorry Sam, but I know you. When you get involved in a really interesting project or time limited one, you won't even stop to eat." he said sitting on the bed in a room that was set aside for Carter for when she was to give birth. Janet had it set up a couple weeks ago and was currently on her way to the mountain with Cassandra.

"But I have been eating! Almost constantly! And the bathroom runs are getting to be a pain in the ass. This is all your fault."  
"Yes, I know." he said picking up her hand and kissing it. "And that line doesn't work on me since this is a joint venture. Whatever the case, I'm really glad to see you again."

"So am I." she said dropping the upset look and smiling. "Actually, having K-9 do that wasn't surprising. I somehow knew you'd do that. Good thing to or else I'd have some unknown doctor looking at me right now."

"Well, thankfully it was just false labor pains. Janet will be here soon and K-9 will stay in here with you, just in case."

"Thanks. So, what's been going on here?" she said shifting position to lay back more, with his help.

"Well, things are not going great at Dakara. Daniel and a girl named Vala…"

"Wait, you mean that lady that kicked his ass on the Prometheus awhile back?"

"The same. Her attitude makes me want to almost kill her myself." he said then explained what had happened from the finding of Excalibur up to where they currently were at, though being brief about it.

"If only I could get a look at the device." she mumbled.

"I don't think so Colonel. You're staying here and getting some rest, after Janet and Cassandra see you first. That's an order."  
"What?"

"You heard me. K-9 told me you haven't been sleeping much, which isn't unusual for you, but it can hurt our little one, so you're getting some rest. No working or even thinking about working, understand?" he said leaning down into her face.

"Yes sir." she muttered out then smiled as they kissed.

"Good." he muttered out between their kiss.

"General?"

"Yes airman?" he said backing an inch away.

"Janet Frasier and her daughter are here General. Should I let them in?"

"Yes." he said then spoke again once the man left. "Bummer. We really need to get more time to ourselves again."

"I know. Heard the house was finally done. Now I just need to get to work on the baby room."

"You're staying here then? I mean coming back?"

"I think so. I miss this place, mostly you and our house….."

"Okay, back off Ford. You both can't have sex and you know it. Bad enough some of the stories I have heard." Janet said after walking in and closing the door.

"Janet!" Ford hissed. "Cassandra is right there."

"So?" all three woman said.

"She know….you know what. Forget it." he said sitting up. "The saying is totally true, you can't keep secrets from woman to long. They find out everything. Now, not that I don't mind seeing Cassandra, is there another reason other than seeing Sam that she is here?" he asked standing up.

"I'm here to help get the baby room ready with mom Uncle Ford." she said giving him a hug.

"Uncle?" he said giving her a hug in surprise as Janet pulled out some medical objects and started checking Sam out.

"Well, you did save mom and in my book, that makes you family, just like Teal'c, Daniel and Jack."

"I'm…honored." he as she let go.

"General Carter to the briefing room, repeat, General Carter to the briefing room." Walter said over the intercom.

"Well, there goes visiting time for me. I'll be back Sam. Remember to get that sleep I ordered."

"Yes sir." she said with a salute and small laugh.

"Only you do that." he said waving a finger and leaving.

"So, what's going on people?" Ford asked as he walked past his office and entered the briefing room. He spoke with Walter first to find out what it was about before coming up.

Carolyn, Mitchell and Teal'c sat at the table.

"We have a few things to report General." Mitchell said. "I know Colonel Carter is back, but this is important."

"No need to apologize. If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have called me here. Besides, it was false labor so I'm not needed there, not really. First, tell me about Daniel and Vala." he said leaning on the back of his chair.

"For the last couple of hours, both of their vitals have been stable." she said.

"Anything on that stupid device that caused our problems?"

"Doctor Lee hasn't been able to remove the stones or shut it off." she said.

"About ready to go down and blow it up myself."

"We could use C-4 General."

"Nice idea Colonel, but I'd rather use it for target practice myself. Get rid of pent up aggression."

"Doctor Lee is rather sure that destroying the device, in such a manner would cause more harm than good. He is still looking into trying to shut it down, but because the device is linked to their minds, I recommend we proceed with caution." she stressed.

"I know doctor, I know. I'm just more worried about Daniel and…I'm starting to get hungry again." he said rubbing his face. "What is wrong with me? Anyway….it's still your discretion until I see otherwise to overrule you."

"Understood General." she said picking up her folder.

"Okay Teal'c, let's talk in my office. Hey Colonel, can you have Walter send up a bowl of the gumbo dish I made earlier and some cake too."

"Ah yeah, sure. Are you okay General?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked turning around in the doorway. Teal'c also looked at him curiously.

"You've been eating a lot lately, more than usual from what I've heard. Especially in the briefing room."

"General, how long have you been eating more than usual?" she asked holding her file at her side.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked crossing his arms. "I know I ain't sick."

"You wouldn't happen to know what your wife is doing right now would you?"

"She should be sleeping. After that, she's going to our home with Janet and her daughter to work on the baby room."

"Can you find out for me General?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at them as they gave him concerned looks.

"If your worried about my weight, don't be. I have put on a few pounds, but I have been able to run a little longer…."

"Weight trouble is not what I'm thinking General. Can you please call and find out for me."

"K-9, what is Sam currently doing?" he asked into his watch surprising the doctor and Mitchell.

"She is currently eating Master."

"Okay. Thanks K-9. Tell her to get some sleep afterward."

"Yes Master."

"How often does she eat a day General?" Carolyn asked as he lowered his arm.

"I don't know. More than three usually. Keeps complaining about needing to workout more to keep her figure. And she tries with some exercises…..what are you trying to tell me?"

"I believe you are having sympathy cravings General."

"I'm having what?" he asked in confusion.

"Sympathy cravings?" Mitchell said with a small laugh. "I've heard of sympathy pain, but…."

"According to a file that states you once inhabited Colonel Carter's body…."

"Yes, I did. And she was in mine, for about four days. I see where you're going doctor. I've heard about it but it's rare."

"You were in…."

"I'll tell you later or you can talk to Daniel, if…no when he wakes up."

"Sympathy cravings are not that common, but being in her body once could be the….link for lack of better term at the moment that is making you eat more often than normal."

"Wonderful. Ah, forget that last request Colonel. I'll try to do without. That explains the midnight cravings as well. Dismissed. Let's go Teal'c."

"If I understand correctly, you become hungry at the time Colonel Carter does as well?" Teal'c said as they entered the office.

"Apparently. This will be so much fun when our next child comes along and how ever many we have after that."

"Indeed." Teal'c said after a moment of thought.

"I was being sarcastic Teal'c."

He nodded and sat down.

"So, what's this I hear about….damn that connection must be really bad. I feel like I'm starving suddenly." he said holding his stomach as it growled lightly.

"Should I call Colonel Mitchell back?"

"No. I'll ignore it. Or eat my stash of chocolate since Sam isn't here to stop me. Anyway, I heard something about a guy named Gerak taking over as leader of the Jaffa. I'd like to know more about what you know about him. I'd like to know what you think about him as well."

"He was First Prime of Munto. A minor Goa'uld who served Ra and then later fell in with Ba'al after Ra was killed. After the fall of the Goa'uld, Ba'al's armada was led by a Jaffa named Hubrock. Hubrock was an ally of Bra'taks and would have supported our desire to reform the Jaffa Nation into democracy."

"I'm guessing that something happened to him or he changed his mind or was forced to do so?" he said opening the desk and pulling out the large bag of M&M's. Teal'c declined after he made a gesture.

"Indeed. In this case, he had disappeared."

"I see where you're going. Gerak killed him."

"Yes. But no evidence has been discovered. Shortly after Hubrock's disappearance, Gerak emerged as spokesperson for the more traditional ways of the Jaffa High Council."

"Okay." Ford said not really understanding it. "You're going to have to spell that one out for me. And you know that usually I don't mind hearing about your people and all, but I have a lot of meetings and such, so let's say you were telling this to Jack."

Teal'c nodded in understanding, with a knowing smile.

"The old ways of the Jaffa place the highest leader with military assets in charge."

"Oh. That makes more sense. Though the longer version would have been more interesting. I'll have to hear it another time. I think I can see how he did it too."

"Indeed. Through slowly and carefully skilled manipulations, the Council played squarely into Gerak's hands."

"Sounds about right considering what you've told me. I'm going to guess that you don't like him much."

"I do not."

"Not very trust worthy either I take it?"

"Indeed."

"Sorry I couldn't help sway the vote. But if you don't like him and don't trust him and Bra'tak has trouble with him, then there is trouble right there because I trust you and Bra'tak. If he was someone on this planet, I could do something. In this case, I think I'll have to meet him and see if there is anything I can possibly say, to make him see reason, without causing a war with the Tauri anyway."

"I will extend your invitation."

"Cool. Will you be there?"

"Indeed."

"Better. Hey, tell Bra'tak I said hi."

"I will pass along the message." he said with a nod as he got up and left.

"All right Daniel, what does it say?" Vala asked as she laid on the table. Daniel was reading the book, which was just above her head.

"Well," he said flipping a page. "It seems to follow suit with many of the religions I've studied. They tend to weave their doctrines into simple, fable like narratives, with characters that are meant to be identifiable with a common individual."

She rolled to her left and sat up as he turned another page. She still didn't get off the table.

"I love a good yawn." she said sighing with boredom.

"Well, they all seem to teach meditation on one's worth and significance," he said looking up at she grabbed an apple and took a large bite. "A path of righteousness toward a state of higher being."

She held it out at him as he looked at her almost questionably.

"What? I'm starving."

He ignored her and went back to the book.

"The central icon of the religion seems to be fire."

"Well, I don't need a book to tell me that." she said taking another bite.

"I mean that would makes sense. Fire makes light, energy, warmth," he said thinking deeply. "And yet, on Earth at some point, fire became associated with demonic imagery. Things that are evil. Hell, not heaven."

She looked at him not really caring, but listening anyway.

"I wonder if the Ancients had something to do with that." he said thinking aloud mostly.

"Tell you what." she said leaning down, giving him a more than ample chance and ability to see down the front of her dress, though he could care less and from the looks of things, he didn't seem to notice or care. "Why don't you flip to the end and see how it all turns out?"

He started to lean forward to read the last page, after she had flipped the book to the end when the door opened and the Prior guy walked in. She got off the table quickly and put the unfinished apple back, swallowing quickly. Daniel stayed seated and watched the Prior.

"The village of Ver Ager has been corrupted."

"We didn't do it. I promise." she said around some of the apple still in her mouth.

"We are connected to these people, Harrid and Sallis," Daniel said as he pointed at himself and Vala. "By means of a communication device, that was brought to our galaxy a long time ago by a race called the Alterans."

"Also known as the Ancients." she said looking at him with a glance mostly.

He still said nothing and didn't move.

"Look, the point is we meant no harm. We're explorers."

"You know of other's, in Ver Ager?" the Prior asked in a low questioning voice. It was still a creepy voice.

"Others?" Daniel asked confused.

"Unbelievers."

"I'm sorry. You want us to tell on people who don't believe in the Ori?" she asked walking around behind Daniel.

"Devotion is rewarded. Those who stray must be guided back to the path." he said still looking ahead and not moving.

"It seems to me those who stray get brunt to death." she said waving a finger at him as Daniel watched them both.

"The Ori gave all men and woman free will."

"If the Ori, are so powerful, why do they need us, to tell them who believes in them and who doesn't?" she asked walking around behind the Prior.

_Sounds like something Ford would ask, or Jack._

"The Ori need nothing from us."

"It is we who must seek the universe in order to achieve true enlightenment." Daniel said like it was a proverb. "Been down this road before."

Mitchell was watching everything being done to Daniel and Vala, which wasn't much and seeing Doctor Lee continue to work on the Ancient communication device. He was sitting in the observation and seemed to forget about how quiet everything was until he heard a loud sneeze making him and a few other's jump.

"Damn. Kate must be nearby." Ford said entering the room below.

"Something wrong General?"

"No Doctor Lam. Just an effect that happens on me when another Immortal is nearby, for me anyway." he said putting the hanky back in his pocket. "So, any change here, other than her strange return to life?"

"Unfortunately no. But I can say they are stable."

"That's good to hear." he said glancing up at the observation room. "There you are Colonel. I got a mission for you. Come on down and we'll talk on the way."

Mitchell nodded and left meeting up with him in the hallway.

"Where you going to General?"

"To the mess hall. Starving again. Anyway, we've got a problem. Remember Dr. Lindsay? She's on…..oh hell, what is it's designation…." he said rubbing his forehead.

"I think it's P3X-421."

"Yeah, that's it. I never can remember those numbers for some reason. Guess some of Jack rubbed off on me during watching the show."

"Show? I don't understand General."

"No one's told you…..never mind. I'll try to explain or show you later, no pun intended. The point is, she called in saying that they are having some trouble with the locals. Some…guy is the best word at the moment, showed up through the gate and is spouting about some new religion we've never heard of before."

"Isn't that the world where those people are getting over having a false god?"

"The same."

"Well, I suspect that we will see a lot of opportunist trying to fill the void of the Goa'uld."

"Unfortunately true. The problem here is that whoever this guy is," Ford said using two fingers to emphasis the word guy. "He's performing miracles. Now I have no problem with people seeking out new religions to have something to believe in, for whatever reason, and as long as they don't press it upon me, but this 'guy' and his religion seems to be strange. I want you to take SG-12 and check it out."

"I'm taking it you're not coming?"

"Not this time. Besides, you can do it can't you?"

"Of course General. I wasn't trying to imply…."

"I know. It's okay. I'm staying because Sam could have the baby at time now and I don't need to suddenly get really hungry and be stuck off world. I mostly go, other than to help in being back up, but also because it's fun to go to other planets and to get away from the paper work."

"I hear you General. I'll report back in an hour or so."

"Good luck."

"Amica was forgiven his transgressions, and found his way back to the path." the Prior said.

He had speaking for some time now. Daniel was sitting there just listening and Vala was sitting on his left, head on the table in sheer boredom.

"I can't take much more of this." she said ready to fall asleep.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you brought us here to convert us," he said with a wave of his hands. "I think it's fair to tell you that we are not really in the market for new gods."

"The will of the Ori brought you here."

"I don't suppose we can talk to one of these Ori?" Daniel said going back to the book thinking the answer would be no.

"Of course."

Daniel looked up in amazement and stood with Vala.

"Well great….that would be great." he said somewhat excited.

"Speak, and they shall hear you."

"Okay, look, you can torture us with all your rhetoric, but we are not going to crack," she said as Daniel looked tired of being run around.

"Well, I might. But we're not going to tell you anything, because we don't know anything. We right?" she asked looking at him.

"Can we talk to your boss?" he asked ignoring her.

The man said nothing and still didn't move.

"Um….the uh…" he said looking through the book. "The Doci. The one that speaks the word of the Ori."

This made the Prior look at him, only he turned his head slightly to him.

"Um," he said reading from the book. "Like Egidius of Vil Dare, I need to speak things that can only be spoke in the light of the fire."

They both looked at the Prior who still continued to look at Daniel mostly.

"Come with me." he said a moment later turning.

"Could you have not asked that a hour ago?" she asked following Daniel.

"Not you."

"What? Just him? Not me?" she said as the door closed in her face. Daniel looked back at the door and kept walking. "I'll wait here."

After getting something to eat, that would hopefully curb his cravings for a long time, he entered the gate room, having to run in, finding Gerak and a couple other Jaffa coming out of the gate and Teal'c standing at the bottom of the ramp. One Jaffa came through in full body armor and stood in the middle of the ramp while two others came through and stood on either side of the ramp near the gate holding flags. Two more Jaffa came through, apparently bodyguards by the way they carried themselves and the armor on their body. They stood in the middle of the ramp as a tall black man, about even with Ford's height came through last. He had on Jaffa armor, but it was more golden instead of grayish sliver like the other armor and a fur like coat that hung off his right shoulder and around his neck.

"Sorry I'm late. Was really hungry, again." he muttered.

Teal'c nodded and looked back up at Gerak as he came down the ramp.

"Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Ford Carter." he said holding a hand out.

Gerak looked him over slowly, then looked at the hand before shaking it.

"As he lay there, dying in the sun, the sands of the desert all around him, Petrus spoke to the rock, not with his lips, but with his mind, and the rock wept tears of fresh water, and his thirst was quenched." the Prior said talking to a few dozen people on the planet that Mitchell was sent to.

He and SG-12 just arrived on the planet and were walking over as he was talking. The Prior closed the book and spoke again.

"Fear not the Ori. Fear the darkness that will conceal the knowledge of the universe. Believe in the truth of all things, and you to will find the path to enlightenment."

"And a man has no greater thing under the sun," Mitchell said happily as he walked up. The Prior turned to him and the young woman in camo's next to him. "Than to eat, drink and be merry. Ecclesiastes, my favorite. My grandma was a bit of a bible thumper. Weekends at grandma's meant long, long Sunday's at St. Hilda's church of the grand epiphany!"

The man said nothing, but did look at him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell. How ya doing?"

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your arrival here was foreseen." the Prior said walking past them.

They turned watching him carefully.

"No kidding. So you see the future, do you?"

"Lessons of days gone by teach us about what is coming to pass." the Prior said turning back to him.

"I'm a bit of a history buff myself. Doesn't help me pick the lottery numbers though. So, where're you from?"

"Where we come from and where we are going is all the same."

"I get ya. Where ever you go, there you are." Mitchell said then looked at the young woman near him. "I think that's Buckaroo Banzi. Me, I'm from a little planet called Earth."

"The home of Daniel Jackson."

That got everyone's attention. Mitchell raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young woman.

"He didn't mention that before." she said.

He thought a moment before speaking.

"So, you know Doctor Jackson, do you?"

"From him, we learned of your need."

"Our need for what?" Mitchell asked confused but also wary of the answer.

"The revelation of your destiny."

Daniel followed the Prior through another set of tall dark wooden doors into a room with a large metal gate like fence on the right side that went to the ceiling. On the other side of the fence like wall was a sea of flames shooting straight up. There was no tips to be seen on the flames. They just kept going up and out of sight. A man with very gray hair stood with his back to them. He had on a white rob with the arms showing them to be longer than the occupants arms, but the mans hands showed anyway. Around his collar was some metal to leather like sash that went up his shoulders and behind his head. On this brownish object as etched lines and markings, nothing that was really identifiable as a writing or language. The rest of whatever the brownish sash like thing was covered the middle of his chest and had a blue rounded crystal in the middle. He turned around, making it easier for Daniel to see all this and spoke. His eyes were a ice blue, but looked to hold little if any life. There was bumps of some sort on his chin and on his forehead above his eyebrows, but they looked more like they made some sort of pattern or marking.

"Leave us."

The Prior bowed and turned around leaving. The door closed automatically.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Daniel Jackson." he said with a almost electronic sounding voice.

"Right."

"From the planet Earth."

"Okay." he said slowly. "So you know my name and where I come from. So I also assume you know how I'm connected to this mans mind?"

The man said nothing.

"Why I'm here….ah, you see, we're explorers. We'd very much like to get to know you. Your society and how you came to be." he said looking around.

"A Prior has been dispatched from whence the place you did come."

"Really? You…..you can do that? I thought we were in another galaxy?"

"It is the will of the Ori, that we should spread origin, to all those blessed by their creation."

"Okay, well, um, I think you should understand that there are many different kinds of people, in the pace from whence I come. And a lot of them believe in many different things." Daniel said fearing that he was about to hear something really bad.

"They shall find their path to enlightenment."

"Right. Well, I think you should also understand that they may not see your way as the only way."

"The power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied! Those who reject the path to enlightenment, must be destroyed."

That was what Daniel had hoped he wouldn't hear, and yet it came anyway.

"Right." he said almost mumbling it. "I was afraid of that."

"So, is there anything I can get you Gerak?" Ford asked as they sat at the briefing table.

"I am fine." he said sitting off to his left.

"I've heard some very interesting stories about your exploits, before the Goa'uld were wiped out. You're a rather good military strategist."

"I do have many who follow me and have much military might at my disposal."

"Good thing we didn't end up on the battlefield against each other."

He nodded.

"I have heard much of your exploits in battle as well, but any man can be taken down eventually. I may have very well had been that man, had I the chance."

Teal'c rose and eyebrow and looked at Ford, who kept a stone face.

"Maybe." he said slowly. "Thankfully we never got a chance to see how it would have played out."

He nodded again then glanced at Teal'c and back to Ford.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!" Walter said as the alarms went off.

"Hmm. You'll have to excuse me a moment gentlemen." he said getting up and walking away. "I'll be back shortly. Or I should be anyway."

"The book of Origins says, those who seek the path of enlightenment, must not be led astray!"

"Right. Now you see, that can be interpreted a number of different ways. I think maybe I know what the Ori are. Um, who they are." Daniel said gesturing at the tall man with his hands. "I'm not denying that they are powerful beings, but if I'm right, they are not gods. They're just like the ascended beings I know, they just have a greater understanding of knowledge of the universe."

"What is a god, but a being worshipped by those beneath?" the man stated like it was more than fact. And he said it rather forcefully. "Is great knowledge, power, understanding, not enough for you to revere the Ori?"

"Respect, yes, certainly. But doesn't mean I would murder innocent people in their name. I guess what I'm trying to understand is whether the Ori have spoken to you directly and told you to worship them, or whether you've misinterpreted some evidence you've found along the way and developed it into a religion of your own. I can't speak for everyone in my galaxy, but in my own humble opinion, I don't believe any individual or society can achieve enlightenment through fear mongering and forcing servitude no matter what power is presented as evidence. That's something the ascended beings I know seem to very clearly understand."

The man continued to look at him, but didn't really seem to be listening all that much. But he did seem to look like he was getting slightly upset.

"Don't get me wrong, I think we should all be trying to better ourselves, and if ascension really is the ultimate end that we are trying to achieve, then so be it. But we should all be allowed to get there or not, but on our own free will. You can kill me for saying that, but that's what I believe in. No matter what you say or do will ever change my mind."

The man continued to look at him and slightly tinted his head.

"Come."

He turned and walked toward the large metal fence like door that lead out to a balcony that overlooked the massive wall of fire. The door opened as he pushed it and they both stepped out.

"The Ori hear you." he said.

Daniel looked down and though it was a wall of fire, he couldn't see bottom because of darkness down below. Daniel backed up as tendrils of fine thin fire came out and went through the man and passed by Daniel, then went into the man. He turned around and now had bright yellow glowing eyes.

"We do not require blind faith." he said in a voice the Daniel could swear sounded like the Borg. Daniel wasn't a big Star Trek fan, but he had seen the movies with Sam before and once with Ford. "Only what you believe and see to know to be true."

To say the least, the voice was creepy.

Ford came back up as Walter was passing out folders for the Jaffa to look through.

"The President wanted me to give you these ideas, just in case, to help your Council out. If you like the ideas or not is up to you. He figured it would help in relations between the treaty that are two nations are trying to still create and expand on."

"Who is that?" Gerak asked as he looked out the window.

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, SG-12 and some guy who calls himself a Prior. He was spouting something about a new religion and better gods called the Ori. Mitchell decided to bring him back here so I could talk to him and find out what's going on." Ford said looking out the window with him. "This could cause real trouble on other planets if more of these messengers show up. Especially if they show up on planets with your people on them. Personally, I'd like to avoid a war with a race in another galaxy that thinks they are gods and apparently have more power than the Goa'uld ever did."

Ford rubbed the back of his neck as he got a weird and disturbing feeling run through him.

"Bad enough we have Wraith to deal with." he muttered.

"Indeed. We have already seen the rise of individuals and organizations that are threatening to challenge us."

"Yes. And if our two nations can't work together to stop these problems from getting worse, then everything we have worked for, for the last nine years will be wasted."

He nodded and turned back to the table.

"We are Ori."

"And you instruct these people to worship you?" Daniel said having to squint slightly at the brightness of the flames behind the man.

"We are their creators! All who follow in the path shall join us in enlightenment."

"Do you know who the Alterans are?" he asked carefully.

"Those who abandon the path are evil!"

"Evil? Why?"

"They shielded you."

"Really? I didn't think they did much of anything for us, but I guess I was wrong."

"The truth of the universe has been obstructed! All will know the power of the Ori!"

Daniel could only watch as the mans body jerked and his chest looked like it caught on fire as the Ori beings left him and went back into the flames. His eyes went back to normal.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

Doctor Lam was checking Daniel with her stethoscope as Doctor Lee stood by and watched.

"Vitals are returning to normal." she said removing the parts from her ears.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know, but he was under some sort of stress."

Lee looked up into the observation room as Mitchell and the Prior walked in.

"We can't seem to disconnect the stones or turn off the device." Mitchell said crossing his arms.

"It is the will of the Ori."

"I figured you might say that." he muttered. "You're sure there is nothing you can do?"

The Prior looked at him.

"If you help us out here, I guarantee we'll be more receptive to those stories you want to tell. Call it a miracle if you want."

"When Hannor Mir fell from above and learned to fly on the way down…that was a miracle." he said with a smile.

"Right." he said almost rolling his eyes.

Up in the briefing room, they were talking about the files that were opened.

"These planets you mentioned, all have plentiful naquada mines on them." the Jaffa sitting next to Gerak said.

Ford sat at the head of the table with a airman standing near his office and Teal'c sat across from Gerak. The other Jaffa were staying in the gate room, per Gerak's orders.

"And substantial human populations." Teal'c stated.

"Who's side are you on Jaffa?!"

Teal'c started to sit up straighter.

"Hey! We are not going to fight here. No name calling, no yelling and no accusations either! We are here to try and bring our peoples together, to help each other. We are both on the same side, no matter what species we all are."

"I wish to meet this Prior of the Ori." Gerak said as though all the talking they had just done was only done with him sitting there to look good or something. If he actually paid attention to the files at all, Ford really couldn't tell. "If he preaches faith in false gods, then that is a concern for all of us. I wish to hear his claims, and challenge him."

"Well, I think he's suppose to be here after Mitchell sees if he can help with Daniel and Vala. Personally though, I get a bad vibe when I see him."

They all looked at him.

"Explain." Teal'c said.

"I have a real urge to shoot him. I'm not sure why yet." he said then turned his chair to the right slightly. "Airman, get Colonel Mitchell and that Prior guy up here please."

Daniel was lead away from the room by the Prior, back to where Vala was. The door closed and Daniel walked around the table to where Vala was standing near a window, that was so frosty you couldn't see out it. She could see that Daniel was worried though.

"What's going on?"

"This is bad." he said standing in front of her and leaning on the large wooden cabinet like shelf with her that ran across the wall.

"Worse than being burned to death?" she asked like there was nothing worse.

"It appears that our ascended Ancients and the Ori have a slight difference in opinion. See, the Ori think that because they are ascended, human beings should worship them. All humans."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we're not worthy of living and should be destroyed."

"I don't think enlightenment means what they think it means." she said figuring a few things out suddenly.

"See, apparently our ascended Ancients, have been shielding our existence from the Ori." he said stressing the significance of what he was saying.

"They've been protecting us?"

"Yes. The Ori seem to think that our Ancients are evil because they haven't shared the secrets of the universe with us."

"Well, I hate secrets. At least the ones I don't know." she said smiling lightly.

"See, the problem is, the Ori now know that our galaxy is inhabited by humans because of us!" he said in frustration as he waved his hand menacingly at them both.

"I refuse to take the blame for that! Curiosity is part of human nature." she stated pointing at him. "If the Ancients knew that the Ori were so bad, why didn't they stop us from coming here?"

"Free will."

"Right." she thinking. Then she realized something and pointed a finger in his face. "If that had been protecting us, there's no reason to believe that they won't continue."

"The Ancients may have been protecting us from the Ori, but not their human followers. See, the Ancients won't interfere with any lower plains of existence. If anybody from our galaxy wants to worship the Ori, apparently that's our choice. And they won't stop Priors from coming through the gate because they apparently have already sent one!"

"But the Ori have already given the Priors special powers, and that's not fair." she pointed out.

"But they are still human. And some highly evolved humans can have some pretty amazing abilities. They are using the secrets of the universe that the Ori have given them to spread word of the Ori's godliness, and when people don't see the light, it's going to be…" he said gesturing up in the air with one hand.

"What are we going to do?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know." he said glancing around. "I'm starting to think that sending Priors is just the beginning. We could be talking crusade here, we need to warn Earth."

"We need to get out of these people."

The Prior went back to the guy Daniel talked to and was given instructions to have Daniel and Vala taken back to the village and cleansed. From there, the Ori would begin spreading their word to where the evil beings had been hiding the rest of the universe. Daniel and Val were taken back to the village and instantly went back to 'their' house. At the moment, they didn't have much idea of what to do. And, at the moment, they were looking out one of their open windows, watching the people go about their daily lives.

"What are we doing? Why did they bring us back here?" she asked, knowing there probably was no answer coming as she turned looking around the house.

"I think he's using us to weed out any other heretics that might be here." he said also confused.

"I still don't get why the Ori just don't do it themselves." she said leaning on the table. "They are suppose to be gods. Aren't all gods all seeing, all knowing, all powerful?"

"The universe is infinite remember. Apparently that's a lot to keep track of."

"I suppose." she said turning away.

"Well, they didn't even know about our galaxy. Well, until recently."

"That's not our fault." she said walking over and looking in the mirror. "You'd think at least they'd keep on top of their own people."

"I get the feeling that the Ori let their devout followers do their enforcing for them." he said walking past her to look out a different window. "It confirms their loyalty."

"Okay, why did we let the Prior bring us back here?"

"Well, because I don't think they would have given us much choice. And besides, I'm starting to think that that might be are best way to contact Earth and warn them about what we know." he said turning to her.

"How?" she said crossing her arms and leaning against a post.

"Well, Fannis said they're were others with artifacts."

"You think that they also have a terminal device to go with the stones?"

"If we do and we can use the stones, maybe we can get this communication thing to go both ways." he said gesturing a hand between them both.

"If the Prior, is using us to weed out other unbelievers." she said walking up to him and crossing her arms again. "How do we make contact with Fannis without giving him away?"

"We can't." he said slowly.

Mitchell was now standing next to Ford and the Prior was standing at the end of the table. They arrived several minutes after being called up. Ford was, jittery, and knew it had something to do with this Prior, but he kept it to himself for the moment.

"You do not believe in a higher power?" the Prior asked almost surprised.

"Well, that depends on who you talk to. Some people believe in many higher powers and other's don't care and refuse to. I believe in one higher power, but it isn't your….Ori guys." Ford said holding up a finger.

"The Jaffa have recently shed the dominance of false gods that have enslaved us for many generations." Teal'c said.

"But many have long believed in the path to enlightenment." Gerak said with his hard toned voice.

"Origin will guide you on this path. And those who revere its wisdom, shall be uplifted." the Prior said. "I have come to spread the words to the unbelievers, who have been sheltered, and raised by evil."

"You have no idea how much he sounds like my grandma." Mitchell muttered to Ford as he kept his back to the Prior.

Ford chuckled lightly then coughed.

"Yes, kinda reminds me of some Jehovah witnesses that came by my house once."

Night came to the village and Daniel decided that they should look around hoping they might find the second communication device. They were currently in the bedroom and Vala was putting a cloak on as was Daniel.

"It's a pretty big village. I suspect that Fannis and his gang did a reasonable job of hiding their sacrilegious artifacts." she said adjusting the cloak.

"Well, we have to do something." he said adjusting the sleeves on his wrist.

They both looked up as the door was knocked on to the bedroom going to a second story outside. She looked out the window seeing someone in a cloak with a lamp. She shook her head saying she didn't know who it was. Daniel opened the door, staying behind it as the man came in. He removed his hood and smiled as he saw her. Daniel came out from behind the door and went to swing at the man with some metal object that looked like a candle holder.

"No! No! No!" she said quickly waving her hands.

Fannis turned around and ducked as Daniel realized who it was.

"Fannis!" he shouted as he closed the door and shoved him into the room. "You shouldn't have come. They're using us to get to you!"

"So I suspected. After that, or you have truly come to see the power of the Ori."

"Not bloody likely." she muttered.

"You have to leave." Daniel stated.

"If I can help you speak, the truth of our existence, to your people," Fannis said placing a hand on Daniels shoulder. "Maybe one day, in turn, they will spread that word back here."

Daniel nodded to Vala and she went to the book getting the stones out.

"You said you had other artifacts besides the stones."

"I will show you." he said walking over and looking out the window.

"No. Just tell me." Daniel said a little forcefully. "Now we are looking for a large dome shaped object with a blue crystal on top. The stones fit inside of it."

"Come." he said with a smile on his face as he walked to the door.

"Fannis!"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"You're risking your life." Daniel said with concern.

"Harrid, Sallis and I, all those who believe as we do, have known for some time that we may give ours lives for our cause. We can only hope that the truth will come to bear as a result." he said placing a hand on Daniels shoulder again.

He walked back to the door and covered his head with the hood. Daniel tossed the candle stick holder aside and covered his head as did Vala as they followed him out the door. They walked down the stairs near the house and went through the streets quietly, only passing a few people. They came to a set of stairs going up to another second level and went pass it to a door that was next to stairs. Fannis did a quick look and opened the door allowing them in. Once inside, they took a flight if stairs going down into a cellar like area with lots of wooden crates and other supplies that were boxed up or barreled. He removed a blanket off a wooden crate and removed the lid. Inside was the communication device sitting on straw. Daniel opened the book and took the stones out giving one to her.

"And…" he said leaning over with her as they placed the stones in it. It glowed seconds later as expected.

Back at the SGC, Lee was looking at the monitors when he noticed something.

"Whoa, uh…something just happened."

Doctor Lam was checking Daniel out and looking in his eyes with a pen light when his eyes opened as she checked his pulse on his throat and he grabbed her hand looking around.

Fannis smiled as he looked at his friends as they stood up and looked at each other. Suddenly he looked up to the stairs and started gagging as he couldn't breath. The Prior was walking down the stairs slowly with his staff glowing. The device turned off and Daniel looked at him.

"Fannis?"

Fannis dropped back a step and then fell over as he died of being choked to death. Daniel and Vala turned around to see the Prior standing a few feet away. He lifted a hand quickly and Daniel was thrown into the air and pinned against the wall.

"And the people shall deliver the wicked, unto your divine judgment, where their sins shall be weighed in balance, with all that is just….and true."

Vala looked at Daniel, very worried and Daniel did nothing seeing as he couldn't move. Not long after, the rest of the villagers came and took them upstairs forcefully and through the town to where she was once burned.

"The Ori are great!" she shouted as she was carried by two men. "I love the Ori! I am a believer!"

Daniel was being dragged by two men, making him walk as they kept him from fighting or running, despite how much he tried to break free.

"What's a matter with you people?! I've seen the light!" she shouted. They still kept taking her anyway. "I don't think they are buying it!"

"Well, I have heard you do better!" Daniel shouted back as he shifted his arm and elbowed the guy on his left.

The guy backed up and the other guy grabbed him harder as the man recovered and hit Daniel in the gut. They were both quickly chained to the bench as the crowd gathered.

"Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who didest fight the evil that would doom us from mortal sin." the Administrator said walking in front of the crowd as he preached. "Did they defeat the old spirits, and cast them out, and now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

"Oh well," Vala said trying not to be scared. "Second times a charm."

"The Ori do not shield there knowledge as other's might." the Prior said. "Selfish in their powerful advantages. They lead you to their realm that is laid out in the Book of Origins."

Walter came up and whispered into Ford's ear.

"All they ask that you do is follow their teachings."

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back. Colonel."

They walked into the small hallway finding Doctor Carolyn Lam standing there.

"They both woke up and then they lost consciousness again." she said.

"Did they say anything?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, they did."

"Guide us on the path, that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation." the Administrator said as he read from the book. "And be with you, in the end of ends, on the plains of enlightenment."

Daniel looked around the crowd as the man spoke and saw the Prior also their watching them in the front.

Mitchell and Ford came back into the room and everyone got up. Those that had guns pulled them as the Mitchell pulled a nine and pointed it at the Prior.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gerak asked standing up.

Ford walked around the table past Gerak and stood only inches from the Prior.

"We just learned some very interesting information on this individual." he growled out. "I know who you are now and what you actually represent. No wonder I've been feeling wrong. You're more than just some enemy to us now, your work for the enemy of the Alterans!"

With a gesture, a airman walked up and took the staff away.

"I demand to know what you have learned!" Gerak said.

"You're going to give us some answers." Ford growled again as he pushed a finger into the mans chest making him step back.

"All I wish to do is spread the word of the Ori to your world." he said stepping back with his arms open.

"Not on my watch! Your kind aren't ever going to be allowed on this planet and we'll keep your from preaching your pathetic words on others if we find them!"

"Then I must take my leave. You, born of the enemy of the Ori, will never see enlightenment." he said holding his hand out. "Hallowed are the Ori!"

Suddenly his staff was in his hands.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the Prior said as the cauldron was placed at the top and started to pour the liquid fire again.

His staff lit up and he suddenly caught fire as Ford pulled his gun a few seconds later, and fired. Everyone else had to back up quickly as the fire, though it didn't move or go anywhere else, got extremely hot.

The fire was now surrounding Daniel and Vala and in seconds would be burning them alive.

The Prior continuing to keep burning and then in a puff of smoke, he was gone leaving a burnt mark on the floor. The wall behind him, had a very large hole in it. Ford lowered his gun, not really sure if he hit the man.

"Um, oops." he muttered.

"Code Blue, medical emergency! Lab1!" was heard over the base wide com.

"Colonel, get down there and get rid of that damned thing!"

"On it!" he said running out with Teal'c.

"Repeat, Code Blue!"

The fire was more than just a few inches, it was almost on top of them. Daniel and Vala both were sweating from the heat and were starting to get burns just from the heat wave.

"Same as before, but this time it's both of them." she said as Teal'c and Mitchell entered the room.

"Hold on. This thing gets its power directly from subspace. It will react badly to an explosion." Lee said as the two went on either side of it.

"Send it through the Stargate." Teal'c said.

"Genius." he said pulling the plugs that were on it allowing Lee to scan it and such.

"Wait, you can't send that through the gate. Who knows what it will do, Daniel and Vala are still connected to it."

"I have an different idea. Doctor, call Walter and tell him to dial out right now!"

"To where?"

"Wherever!" he said as Teal'c and him ran out of the room with it.

"Wherever? Okay, wherever." he said grabbing the phone.

The fire came into the area around Daniel and Vala and slowly spread out.

"Chevron two encoded!" Walter said.

"What's going on Walter?" Ford said jumping the rail of the stairs and rushing over.

"Don't know sir. Colonel Mitchell ordered it."

"Then he knows what he's doing. Keep going."

He nodded as he kept saying chevron encoded. Teal'c and Mitchell were yelling at people to move out of the way as they ran through the halls near where the Gate Control room was.

"Chevron six encoded!"

"Not yet Walter!" Mitchell yelled.

"Halting dialing sequence."

"I think I know what he's going to do. Nice thinking Cameron." Ford said looking out the window as they ran in.

"Now Walter!" Mitchell yelled.

"Chevron seven locked!"

The gate opened and the two tossed the device toward it as the gate whooshed out making them drop to the ground. As it settled back, there was no device anymore.

Back at the village, Daniel and Vala were not there anymore and the other two people they were in looked around lost as they were burned alive.

"Charging to two hundred!" she said after smearing the paddles and placing them just above Daniels chest. "Clear!"

Daniel's eyes opened quickly before she touched the paddles to him. She stopped and looked at Vala as she sat up quickly and looked around scared, feeling her neck and breathing hard. Mitchell and Teal'c got up as the phone rang in the control room.

"Shut it down Walter. Good job." he said walking to the phone. "General Carter?"

Teal'c and Mitchell turned and looked at the control room as Ford held a quick thumbs up and then put the phone back.

"They're back boys and awake. Great job and even better idea. Let's go!" he said through the mike and left quickly.

"Yes!" Mitchell said pumping a fist. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Teal'c nodded as they shook hands in the Jaffa style and walked out after him.

Back at the wall of fire, the Administrator was brought before the gray haired man and told his services had pleased the Ori. He was taken before the wall of fire and tendrils of fire entered into him making him look much older and just as freaky as the other guy.

As Ford came up to the infirmary, he felt that feeling and sneezed loudly as usual. He came in putting the hanky in his pocket again as Daniel and Vala were starting to get out of bed.

"Hey Ford. Heard you'd been worried about us."

"Hell yes."

"Kate must be around, huh?"

"Yeah. This is the second time too. She must be really nearby this room. How are you both feeling?"

"Much better General. Thank you." Vala said stepping off the bed. "Being burned alive again was not something I fancy to ever do ever again."

"Well, that sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to tell it to me later Daniel."

Mitchell and Teal'c walked in smiling.

"Welcome back to the land of the awake and living Doctor Jackson." he said standing at the end of the bed. "For a moment, we thought you both wouldn't make it."

"Yeah, well, whatever you guys did, nice timing."

Mitchell briefly explained what he did with the device.

"So, can we get those things removed now please?" Ford said pointing at the bracelets. "I really need him here."

After getting released from the infirmary and getting dressed, Vala, Teal'c and Daniel were in his office. She pulled out some strange red crystal that had a long point on it and waved it over the bracelets. They both detached and fell off as Mitchell came in.

"Thank you." Daniel said sincerely.

"The General is ready for us." Mitchell said leaning on the door with one hand.

Teal'c nodded and left with them following. When they showed up though, Ford was already sitting in his chair at the table and they heard him sneeze again before they came into the room.

"I'm going to have to really talk to Kate. Give me some sort of warning." he muttered as they sat down.

Up in the briefing room, they talked about what their adventure had been while in the other peoples bodies and they gave them a run down of what happened with the Prior that they had in the base.

"I was right. Especially with the voice in my ear telling me to be careful around those beings. They are enemies of the Alterans." Ford muttered. "We'll be seeing more of them now."

"Yep. If we didn't, I'd be more surprised than when you suddenly came back to life when you first died."

"How though? The gate take a lot of power to dial from another galaxy." Mitchell asked.

"I suspect the Ori have the power to make a lot of things happen." she said.

"Considering they are also ascended, and seem to share their technology or knowledge, but only if you worship them, they probably have the power to dial wherever a nine gate address goes." Ford said.

"Though I think for the Prior's, it's more than likely a one way trip." Daniel stated.

"I don't think they have a problem with self sacrifice." Mitchell said.

"Agreed. If and when we encounter another one, don't be anywhere to close to them." Ford said as they nodded. "Good."

"Any idea if the Ancients here will help us in any way Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"I hope so, but I'm not really sure."

"I don't know either." Ford said as Daniel looked at him.

"So, how do we fight these guys then?" Mitchell asked. "And I mean the message as much as the men. A lot of folks out there are going to buy what these guys are selling."

"Hopefully now, many have been educated to the ways of false gods."

"Now there's a positive thought Teal'c. We can only hope that will be the case." Ford said.

"Yes, but we are not talking about humans with snakes in their heads with a slightly better understanding of technology." she said.

"See, their power isn't false." Daniel pointed out. "The Priors are going to offer people proof, of what will seem to be like god."

"This is getting better and better." Ford said rubbing his forehead.

"Just because there is ascended beings out there with power, doesn't mean that there isn't one with higher power than them. At least that's what my grandma would say." Mitchell said.

"Now that's something I do believe Colonel. Your grandma sounds like she knew what she was talking about. Too bad she wasn't here to give that Prior a lecture."

"I would have liked to see that too General." he said chuckling at the thought.

"The universe is infinite." she said.

"Yes. Well, I guess that's it for now." Ford said standing up.

"Then it's business as usual General?"

"What we'll do is tell people we come in contact with about these Priors and their religion. Plus the down side and let them decide for themselves. As for everything else, it's pretty much going to be as you say, business as usual. If they come after us though, it will be a war they will wish they never started."

"Glad to hear it General."

"Well, I've got a few papers to fill out, oh joy. And then a meeting before getting some dinner." he looking at his watch and entering his office.

Ford was on his way to the mess hall for dinner, but decided to go get Daniel from his computer, just so he'd actually eat something. So far, even after waking back up, he hadn't been to eat anything and was living off coffee. Val was still on the base and was going to leave tomorrow.

"Daniel, you still haven't ate yet. Get out of that chair and come with me before I drag you out." he said coming into the room.

"Give me a few minutes. I just need to finish this."

"Yeah, I've heard that line from Sam before too. A couple hours later then she might leave." he said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go. You can save it and then get back to it later. You've got most of the day off tomorrow anyway."

"Alright." he said saving it and getting up. "You get to cook today?"

"I always try to get here early and cook. Helps moral and I'm looking forward to something beyond mess hall food that is sometimes cooked. Think we need to hire better chefs."

"So am I. God I miss your cooking."

They both looked up in surprise. Not really at who it was, but more to what the person was wearing.

"Jack?" they both said.

"I could have you thrown in the brig for impersonating a officer. Especially since you're trying to pull off being higher than me." Ford said walking over with a smile.

"Yes, but in this case, it is General O'Neill to you. Two stars." he said pointing at them on his shoulder.

"Yeah right. You retired, remember?"

"Yeah Jack. You're suppose to be at home with your family." Daniel said shaking his hand after Ford did. "Nice to see you though."

"Same here, to both of you." he said smiling. "I miss this place."

"Okay General." Ford said mockingly. "Why are you here? Not that I don't mind seeing you."

"I came out of retirement about a week ago. Mostly because Sara and Charlie told me they wanted someone responsible to be in charge, over you."

"Yeah, right." Ford said with a chuckle.

"I'm completely serious. I only have to really do dreaded paperwork since I also work with General Landry on the Home Planet Security team. After telling them some of the stuff I did for eight years, they figured I was the best man to keep doing so, even if it was telling others what to do, sign forms and stay out of the action. Makes them feel safer and considering what I learned today on the flight over, you guys will really be pulling some extra time working to fight these guys. Besides, working at home sometimes isn't hard."

"Oh yeah. Enemies of the Ancients, with the same sort of power. Not good."

"To quote Teal'c, indeed it's not." Jack said.

"Teal'c never said that before." Daniel said as Ford laughed at Jack's remark.

"Close enough. Oh, I'm sorry you missed the Daedalus Daniel."

"No you're not." he said quickly.

"You're right. I'm not. Hey, I'm here for something else now that I remember it." he said poking Ford gently. "What's with the coat anyway?"

"I always walk around like this. My base now." he said smiling. "I really like the sound of that."

"You would. And to think, my knees used to ache before every time I saw that thing. Now I feel I can run a marathon." he said happily.

"What's the other thing Jack?"

"I have a surprise for Colonel Mitchell."

"Let's hope it's not as great as the one you gave him when he first showed up here." Daniel said. "He had no idea we all spilt up going onto different positions."

"Yeah. But from what I hear, you're all coming back, possibly. Hey, hear Sam's about ready to be a mother soon. Going to quit?"

"Hell no. Not unless she says to. I built that nursery. Well, not personally, but Sam liked the idea and we'll be able to work and see our princess at the same time. Especially with K-9 helping."

"Glad to hear it!" he said slapping Ford on the shoulder. "Hey, I've really got to tell you, what you've given back to me, I can never repay. But if you need something, not matter what it is, just call and I'll…"

"Jack. When you gave me permission to date Sam, that was the greatest thing you ever did for me. In a lot of ways, you could say I returned the favor."

"Yeah, but I like to think it was the other way around. Ah hell, I'm going to start crying." he said rubbing his eyes quickly. "Now, lets go eat and talk about other things, then I'll go get Mitchell for his surprise. I really could go for some of the cake you make."

"What is that surprise anyway?" Daniel asked as they left.

Out at the Alpha site, Jack was riding copilot in a F-302 with Cameron flying in the front.

"Yeah man! This is fun! Still a rush!" Mitchell said excited.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling lightly as he looked out the window.

"I would have gotten back on the horse sooner, but I really didn't think you could take one of these things on a joy ride."

"That's one of the perks of being a General. You pretty much get to do whatever you want."

"Especially after you saved the world seven or eight times."

"Yeah, but who's counting."

"Teal'c. Actually, he mentions it quite often."

Jack mulled over that thinking that the number had to be higher because of Ford. But Teal'c was more than likely right seeing as Ford did more people saving than anything planet related, so far.

"So Mitchell, I hear you haven't picked out your team just yet."

"I'm hoping that I won't have to sir. Why, did General Carter say something to you sir?"

"Actually he did." Jack said with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me sir?"

"You're going to do just fine Colonel. Says you remind him of me, and in his book, that's great."

"Thank you sir. If I may ask sir, why did you come back out of retirement?"

"Got tired of no action."

"Sir?" Mitchell said knowing Jack didn't go off world anymore.

"Charlie was proud to hear everything I had done in the SGC and wanted me to go back. Sarah expressed the same interest, mostly because I would be keeping an eye on the SGC instead of going to other worlds and possibly not coming back."

"Action in a desk job sense sir?"

"Ain't that bad. Have something to look forward to when I get home. Unlike before." he said shaking away the memory. "Work at home sometimes too."

"Glad to hear you're back in the saddle sir. Even if it's in Washington. Do you mind if I kick in the afterburners sir?" he said smiling.

"Please. This thing is going to slow as it is."

"Thank you sir." he said punching it.

They came back to the SGC a few hours later, only to get some surprising if not extremely happy news.

Because Major General Jack O'Neill was off base, even though at the Alpha site and since Colonel Reynolds was at home, more than likely asleep, he had to stay on the base, per orders from higher ups to wait until Jack returned. So wait he did, in his office, in the chair, asleep. With it vibrating. He'd go home and see Sam once Jack got back. He certainly felt much better knowing she was close by again and back at home again. From the looks of things, she was thinking about staying instead of taking the other job. He had fallen asleep after coming back from the dinner with Jack and Daniel and after calling Sam to let her know why he was stuck at the base. He had only been sleeping for a few hours when his watch beeped at him frantically for a few moments then shocked him awake.

"Ow! What the hell!" he said sitting up quickly and looking around then at his watch. "Oh. K-9, what's up?"

"The Mistress wishes you to know that her water has broke Master. Doctor Frasier is currently in route to the SGC with her."

"You're with them aren't you K-9?" Ford shouted in excitement.

"Affirmative Master."

"Tell them we'll be ready!" he said bolting out of his chair.

"Is something wrong General?" Walter asked suddenly appearing at the doorway as Ford almost ran into him.

"Call Reynolds or whoever you need to Walter!" he said grabbing his arms. "Hell, you take charge temporarily until I get back!"

"Where are you going General?" he yelled as Ford started running away.

"Carter's on here way here! She's in labor!"

"Oh." he said slowly. "Oh! I need to…."

Ford raced into the infirmary to find the night doctor setting things up.

"General. We just got the call minutes ago. She should be here in about a minute now."

"Great." he said nervously. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No General. We have it."

Several minutes later, and behind a curtain in a room with more privacy, Sam was lying on a bed, Ford kneeling on the right side of the bed holding her hand and K-9 at the end of the bed, on the floor next to where Janet was seated. The nurses were outside waiting to be called if needed.

"Oh god! This really hurts!"

"I know Sam." he said running a wet cloth across her sweating forehead.

"You have no idea what this feels like!"

"You're doing good Sam. Your contractions are a few minutes apart." Janet said. "K-9, how much time do you think she has left?"

"Insufficient data doctor."

"Best guess K-9!" Carter yelled.

"At current rate of contractions Mistress, 4.5 hours until the baby arrives Mistress."

"Four and a half hours!" she screamed loud enough it was heard down the hallway. "Wait, she's too early!"

"K-9, scan the baby please." Janet said still working under the hospital gown Carter had on.

"Scanning." he said making noises as his satellite dish ears moved back and forth. "Scan complete. Mistress Sally is fully functional. No defects detected Doctor."

"You hear that Sam, she's just fine." Ford said happily.

"Yeah! I heard!"

Jack and Mitchell came through the gate, without any trouble, to find Walter rushing up to them with a wad of cash in his hand.

"Hey Walter, with the lottery?" Mitchell asked.

"Unfortunately not Colonel." he said smiling. "Something better happened sirs. General O'Neill, this is your winnings for the bet."

"Winnings? Which bet would that be and why are you so happy?"

"The baby bet sir. Colonel Carter went into labor just short of four hours ago."

"She's in labor. But she's two weeks early!"

"Doctor Jackson is already here as well sir as is Teal'c who showed up two hours ago. You can go down, but you can't see them at the moment. I've got to get back to work sir."

Carter wanted pain meds, badly.

"You're about ready Sam. Just push when I tell you to, but not before."

"Fine! Whatever! Let's just get this over with!"

"Okay Sam, you can push, now!"

Sam did so and cried out at the same time. They all heard a crunch noise, but Sam didn't seem to notice it as she laid back down breathing hard.

"What was that?" Janet said looking around. She didn't see anything broken and nothing fell on the floor so she figured it happened outside the curtain. And the baby was fine according to K-9.

"Ford." Sam gasped out than sat up in pain again. "That deal you talked about before!"

"Yeah?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You've got it. We're going to do it your way next time." she said staring at him hard.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." he said still through clenched teeth.

"Okay Sam, here comes another contraction. I need you to keep breathing and get ready to push again."

She did so when it came and yelled in pain.

"Good Sam. You're almost done. I can see her head."

She nodded and yelled yeah as she sat back again.

"Sam. You need to…"

"If you tell me to breath, so help me I'll punch your lights out!" she yelled sitting up again through another contraction and crying out as Janet told her to push.

"No." he said almost yelling himself then it turned into a whine. "Wouldn't think of it. I need my hand back, please."

She looked at him wondering why he whined out the last remark and saw tears in his eyes, a little more than before. Janet even looked up after hearing a dripping noise that was becoming aggravating.

"What is that K-9?" Janet said looking around.

"The Master is injured doctor."

Sam looked down at her right hand, seeing Ford's hand still being gripped by hers, but it was crushed, literally. Any normal person would never be able to use there hand again, even with reconstructive surgery. He was bleeding and a few bones were showing as the blood ran down her arm onto the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh god!" she yelled not only as another contraction kicked in but also at what she had done. Once the pain passed and she was able to lay down again and let him go. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine Sam. Don't worry about me." he said moving his hand, making the bones go back into the right places. It was a sickening sound and rather messy and he just barely kept from crying out in pain himself. It was mostly a lot of small grunts and whines. on her….and yourself, okay."

He held her hand with his left and this time she didn't grip it as hard as she sat up again having to push. Sam suddenly grunted in pain that came from another area making her lay back and covered her mouth.

"And she's out!" Janet shouted as leaned back in the seat.

She called Ford over to do the honors of cutting the cord and then pinching it off. Janet then wrapped her in a blanket and after handing her over, went back to work on Sam.

"Hey there little gal. You're just as pretty as your mother." Ford said through tears as he sat on the bed next to Sam and handed her over. Sam also cried with joy as she held their little girl.

"She's so beautiful." she said with a wince.

"Just like you." Ford said running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead.

"She's got my looks."

"Looks like she has my hair." he said seeing the dark strands.

"I'd have to say your piercing blue eyes is what she got too." Sam said as the baby looked at them.

"More like ice blue."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me have her now so we can clean her up and let her get some sleep. You Ford also need to get some sleep as does Sam. You'll be able to see her later."

"Where will she be?" Sam asked with extreme concern as she held her stomach region.

"When you wake up, she'll be in a baby crib being monitored right next to you. I'll be here on the base in case anything happens to either of you. K-9 will also be keeping watch and can call for help if anything happens." she said taking the baby away slowly. "She'll be just fine."

"Okay. I don't feel well all the sudden." she said looking a little green.

Ford grabbed the bed pan and gave it to her as she did get sick.

"K-9, what's wrong with Sam?"

"Scanning. Data suggest during the Mistresses last contraction, the baby inflicted damage to the Mistresses stomach as she was being pushed out."

"Are you saying the baby kicked me?"

"Affirmative Mistress."

"You aren't bleeding are you Sam?" Janet asked taking the bed pan and looking in it anyway.

"No. But my stomach does hurt." she said holding it with a grimace as she laid back. "Kinda winded too."

"K-9, how bad it is?"

"The Mistress is bruised. It is not a life threatening injury Master. Suggestion Mistress, you should consume light foods for the next several days and do no exercises that will aggravate the injury. I shall continue to keep watch on your condition Mistress until told to do otherwise."

"I want to take a scan later just in case." Janet said as she put Sally in the baby bed and started the monitors.

"I can scan the Mistress and send the results to the computer Doctor."

"Thanks K-9. I didn't know you could do that. You two, get some sleep and you don't even try to get out of bed without help. Not until I see how bad your stomach is injured."

"No argument from me." she said laying back sleepily.

"I'm going to be asleep on the bed…..I'm going to go have brought in."

"You don't…."

"I'm not leaving you or Sally alone. I trust K-9 and Janet, but I haven't seen either of you in over a month, and now I'm not leaving at all."

"Mom and dad were right, this moment and you were worth the wait."

"I totally agree. They were so right.""

She nodded with a smile and watched Janet work on their baby until she fell asleep a few minutes later. Ford didn't even bother to get the bed, he just sat down in the chair by the bed and passed out. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassandra came in a few minutes later, only because Janet allowed it, just to see the baby for the few moments they had. After they got to see her, they left for the night saying goodbye to Sam. Unfortunately, Sam was so asleep that she never noticed anyway was even there. Jack had to leave so he told Janet to tell Sam that he had came by and to call him later. With Teal'cs help and a couple airmen, they got Ford onto a bed after his fell out of the chair.

A couple of hours later though, Daniel woke Ford up needing to talk to him in private. After they left the room and went to Daniel's office, he closed the door and made a call to security. K-9, who he had Ford bring along, Daniel asked him to make sure they were not being monitored.

"Daniel, did Vala do something or did you find something out that…."

"Yeah. I just realized something a few moments ago. No, it has nothing to do with Vala. Now I know that Sam was only with Jolinar for a short time and all, but you had the Ancient knowledge dumped into your head and you also had Hercules for quite awhile."

"Sorry but I'm still trying to wake up here, what are you getting at Daniel?"

"Your little princess, which is a very cute baby, could have….some additional knowledge, or abilities. Know what I mean?"

"Oh shit." he muttered palely. He quickly turned around and slapped the panel making the door open. "K-9, come on. Quickly!"

They both rushed into the infirmary, scaring a few people. Sam was still asleep as was Sally in her small bed near Sam.

"Janet, is she still here?"

"She's asleep General. Is it an emergency?" the on duty nurse asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I need her woke up quickly." he said putting K-9 on the ground near the small crib. "K-9, keep a watch on both of them. If anyone that you have never seen comes in and gets to close, tell them to back away or else. Anyone makes any quick movements that seem hostile toward either of them, stun them."

"Affirmative Master." he said making the barrel come out.

"What's going on General?" the night doctor asked coming up.

"I….I'd rather not say at the moment. Not yet."

"What's going on? Is Sally okay or is it Sam?" Janet said walking in quickly, though with the cane. She hid a yawn and looked them over.

"Janet, I need you to take a blood sample and look it over. Sally's blood. I need to know how much naquada is in her system and a few other things." he whispered when they were left alone next to the bed.

"That could be done later. It's nothing really important or life threatening." she said relaxing, but still whispering.

"True, but Daniel made a….possible discovery of something that might happen."

She frowned and crinkled her eyes in thought when it suddenly hit her.

"Oh no. Daniel thinks she might be like a Harsesis."

He nodded, a little too quickly.

"But she would be…..good, I guess that's the best term for it. Right?"

"Yeah, but…..oh god. Just check out her blood work later for me. Try to check it out when she gets her shots later too, if she ends up needing them. Just in case. Consult with Daniel if you have to."

"What about telling Sam?" she asked looking over at Sam who was sleeping on her side toward them.

"I'll tell her later, once I have all the information you can get, for now. Don't want to scare her." he said still whispering.

"All right. I'll keep it from her for now? What if she realizes it and ask?"

"Then call me. Hopefully she won't kill me for not saying something sooner."


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

EPISODE…………………..The Ties That Bind

Daniel was waiting at the end of the ramp and looked at his watch as the gate was being dialed to some planet Vala wanted to go to. She came into the gate room, walking up in her black leather outfit with her coat and bag draped over her left arm. Behind her was two airmen escorting her.

"So, I see you've come to see me off?" she said smiling.

"Well, we've been through a lot together and I just wanted to make sure you were thoroughly searched." he said smiling with a nod to the airmen.

The airman took her bag and coat while she still looked at him, still smiling. The airman with her bag pulled out some small crystal like trinket. She took and held it close.

"Just a little keepsake. Something to remember you by." she said sincerely.

"This is a priceless artifact." he said taking it slowly.

"Not as priceless as the memories we share." she said trying to take it back. Daniel pulled it away and pocketed it.

"Well, ahem."

They gave her coat back and she put it over her shoulder again and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you." she said turning from them. "I hate long goodbyes."

"Okay, goodbye." Daniel said quickly, turned around just as fast and made for the door.

"Don't I even get a hug?" she asked pointedly.

She smiled as he turned around and walked back over and took a moment to stand there then hug her like she had some disease. As she backed off smiling, Daniel grabbed her hand as she started up the ramp.

"Daniel, don't make this harder than it already is." she said as she was pulled into his chest.

He held the object from his pocket up.

"Oh. Can't blame a girl for trying?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I can." he said holding it tightly.

She continued to smile, caressed his face, to which he didn't acknowledge, then walked up the ramp to the gate. She turned, still smiling and back through it.

"Thank god." Daniel muttered as the gate shut down.

"She's gone." Daniel said as he and Ford walked through the halls down to the infirmary.

"That's wonderful news!" Ford said holding his fist in the air as he kept walking.

"You're in a happy mood."

"And why not?" he said happily as he wrapped a arm around Daniels shoulder. "Sam's back and now I'm a father and you're an uncle."

"I am ain't I?"

"Yeah. You're one of the few people me and Sam trust enough to be with Sally if something happened where we were needed or…."

"Yeah, I get it. This is also assuming that the elder Carter's aren't busy."

"Not really. You see, if Sally's on the base and we get called to do something that only we can do, then someone needs to be with her. And you've got a way with people."

"I do don't I?"

"Everything okay Daniel?"

"Ah, yeah. Just thinking about things. Look, I've got some work to do." he said jerking a thumb.

"Daniel, if you ever need to talk, I'll make time."

"I'm fine. Really, just haven't been able to sleep well lately."

"Being stuck on the base in those lousy beds does that."

"Yeah, that and wishing I was at Atlantis."

"You're just going to keep on that subject for awhile huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"I really tried Daniel, but they wouldn't let me use the other ZPM for that. Said that they wanted you here, especially with this new threat."

"Yeah. I'm going to…"

"No prob. I'm taking Sam to the surface then going back to my office. Janet and Cass are going to watch her at the house for awhile. After hearing that her blood work said she was a normal human child, though with a high naquada concentration in her blood, we only have to worry if she starts talking really, really early."

"Any idea how….um…"

"Well, I was talking before I was one, so if she starts talking before that in complex sentences, then we'll worry."

"Hey, you ever find out anything about that crystal you found back in the cave with all the other treasures?"

"Ah…" he said nervously. "No. Haven't had time to do so."

"Why don't you have Lee and his team…."

"No. I can't do that." he said quickly making Daniel look at him concerned. "I don't know what it really is, but whatever it is. I feel safer when it's with me. I'm going to check it out later with K-9's help. Trust me Daniel, I know what I am doing."

Daniel nodded and went to his office. About an hour later he came off the elevator on level 25. He was looking through some papers as Mitchell stepped out in front of him and followed along.

"Jackson, hey. Where's the girlfriend?"

"She left over an hour ago." he said still looking through the papers as they walked.

"Man, I missed the going away party. I hope you saved me a piece of cake. Especially if the General made it."

"Now that she's finally gone, maybe I can get some work done around here." he said walking to a doorway and leaning against it with one hand.

"Yeah, about that, the whole SG-1 thing. You never gave me a firm answer."

The room started to spin for Daniel and he lost his grip.

"Jackson? Jackson?! Jackson?!" he said as he caught Daniel as he dropped to the floor. "I need a med team on level 25!"

After seeing Sam and helping her to the surface and into a rented van. He kissed her then kissed Sally's forehead telling them he should be home by night or sooner if things go well. Janet said she's stay for a couple of days because of Sam's stomach and the baby needed some help, just in case. Cassie also stayed at the house and K-9 went with them. He was currently in his office doing some paperwork when the phone went off.

"Ford here."

"General, this is Doctor Lam. We have a medical…"

"Ah…"

"It's not about your baby or wife General."

"Oh, good. Scared me a moment there. What can I do for you doctor?"

"Doctor Jackson has collapsed."

"Let me guess." he said rubbing his eyes. "Same passing out as with the bracelets?"

"Yes General.." she said as the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Repeat, unscheduled off world activation!" Walter said over the com.

"Dammit. I've got to go doctor. But I think I know who just called. Better get another bed ready."

"I'll send a medical team right away. Rey.."

"Thanks." he said hanging up the phone and rushing away. When he got to the stairs and started down, he barely managed to get his hanky out as he sneezed. "Walter?!"

"General. I'm not getting a IDC,…"

"Is that team that's taking Kate off…..I guess it is." he said seeing her standing down there with one of the higher numbered teams. She glanced up then back at the gate.

He looked up as Vala stumbled through suddenly and dropped onto the ramp. Airmen rushed up and pulled her away from the open gate as a medical team came in and took her away.

"Walter?" he asked slowly.

"Sorry General. Before you got called, Doctor Lam told me what happened to Daniel and as you came down, that Vala lady called saying she needed to see Daniel after the gate stabilized. I just figured…" Reynolds said.

"Good job Colonel. Something must have went wrong with those damned bracelets if they both passed out."

"Which means she'll be with us again for awhile General. I'll get someone on making a room ready for her again."

"Yeah Walter, might as well. I'm going to the infirmary. You can send that team out when your ready."

"Ah General, your suppose to brief my team so we can get ready to go." Reynolds said.

"Oh. That's right. They up there yet?"

"Probably by now."

"Let go then. Sooner I get this over with, the sooner I see how Daniel's doing. No offense Reynolds."

"None taken General. I hope he gets better soon too."

Daniel awoke to see Doctor Lam and Mitchell standing over his bed.

"Good morning sunshine." Mitchell said, a little loudly.

"Aah!" Daniel exclaimed in surprise as he squinted and jumped.

"How you doing?"

"Better." he said confused as to why he was in hospital clothes, again. "What happened?"

"We're, not exactly sure." he said stepping back as Lam moved in and checked Daniel over.

"But Doctor Lam here thinks it has something to do with those alien cuffs."

He sat up quickly and looked at her.

"Why does one assume that?" he asked a little forcefully.

"Well, you were completely unresponsive when you were brought in, but your condition improved when she came back." she said looking behind him.

He turned around on the bed slowly to see Vala, in the same blue two piece hospital outfits that everyone wore when they were patients, sitting up from the position she was in on he left side.

"Miss me?" she asked sweetly.

Daniel and Lam didn't think it was funny by the looks on their face, but Mitchell nodded as he turned away silently laughing. Then they all heard a sneeze and a growl of frustration.

"Uh oh." Daniel muttered.

"What?" Mitchell asked as Ford suddenly walked in with a mean stare and looked around.

"You!"

"Me?" Daniel and Vala said pointing at each other. He was pointing in their direction.

"You! Your…..you…" he said walking over toward her bed. Mitchell walked in front of him quickly.

"General, what are you…."

"Back off Colonel." he said picking him up under the arms and setting him aside, then walking over as she looked at him strangely. "How in the hell did you become….."

He stuttered a bit not being able to say it.

"Become what? I don't know why the effects are still taking place if that's what…" she said with a small smile.

"You…." he said then growled as he turned away running his hand through his hair.

He kept pointing his hands at her, trying to say something, but it was mostly like grunts and incoherent babble.

"What's wrong General, because your upsetting my infirmary." Lam said walking over and crossing her arms. He barely kept his rage as he whispered it in her ear.

"Are you sure…."

"Yes! Kate just left and no one else on the base is like me!" he said then spun around again. "How in the hell did you….get, damn!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Daniel said waving a hand. "You're telling me, that she is…"

Ford gave him a certain look.

"Just like you in that way?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this ever so wonderful chat." Mitchell said waving both hands. "But what are we talking about here?"

"My gift that I sometime call a curse." he stated.

"What?" he asked with confusion all over his face as he looked at the three.

"Oh man." Ford said rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Look.."

"He's talking about his Immortality Colonel." Lam blurted out.

Ford sighed and hung his head as the doctor realized her blunder and covered her mouth.

"Oh, that."

"Immortality?" Vala said turning to sit on the bed and let her legs dangle. "I knew the Ancients had some pretty incredible power, but Immortality wasn't one of those things I heard."

"Well guess what lady, you have the same gift now!" he said spinning around again and leaning into her face. "Enjoy your gift because it is really a curse. You die and keep coming back."

"Sounds….interesting." she said. "What's the curse part of this gift?"

"Two problems." he said raising two fingers in her face. "One, you can't have children except….every ten years, possibly. You may or may not remember it. Two, you outlive everyone, friends, material items and the most important, family. Be warned, you come after me, I'll knock you out so fast you'll be lucky to wake up, ever."

"Aren't you going to…." Daniel asked as Ford started to leave quickly in a huff.

"You tell her Daniel. I have other things to do."

Later….

"General…"

"Oh no. Not more paperwork, please Walter. My eyes won't take it." he said running his hands through his hair as he walked toward his office. "I just ate a great pasta dish and want to enjoy digesting my meal. Not digest another load of paperwork."

"These are for something else General. This is not though." he said handing one over.

"What the…..I don't have time for all these meetings. Hell, half to almost all of them are completely unnecessary and…." he said stopping. "Okay, ah, have someone, or anyone who's good at typing to sit and record the meetings. Whatever the real important stuff is and such, I can make suggestions or whatever afterward after I read them. I've got way to much to do."

"Ah, yes General." Walter said knowing it was pointless to protest.

"Bless you Walter."

Ford kept on walking, rubbing his forehead at the thought of Vala being an Immortal as Mitchell and Lam came in front of him making him stop.

"General, just the man we wanted to see." Mitchell said.

"Oh really. Please say you have something on those two. The highlights please."

"Highlights? Are you really busy General, we can come…"

"No Colonel. I just barely avoided a mass of meetings today." he said with a small smile. "Mostly I don't like what Vala has become. That's just not fair. Anyway, continue doctor."

"Well, we do know that Daniel and Vala can't be apart from each other for more than an hour." she said.

"Wonderful. Daniel's going to be a blast to be around." he said grimacing. "So, anyone know why the effects are still in place yet? I'd check it out myself, but…."

"Doctor Lee is theorizing that it may have something to do with the Ancient communication device we found. It's possible, that the two technologies combine together somehow make it more permanent." she said.

"Oh joy." he muttered rubbing his forehead. "You know, taking this job wasn't the greatest of ideas."

"Thinking of re…."

"No. This place can't run without someone competent at the helm. Jack mentioned something about General Landry being able to do it…" he said noticing Lam flinch. "But I'd rather be doing it to make sure things keep going the way they need to. Where are they now?"

"Doctor Lee is trying some sensory device of some sort." Mitchell said.

"Might as well go see how they are doing then. Thanks."

Lee had some leads attached to either end of the bracelets and was now attaching other leads to either sides of Daniel and Vala's temples. Though Vala was having trouble with it. They were seated on stools with their backs to a large metal table in one of the labs.

"This is a waste of time." she stated forcefully as she removed the sticky pad from her right temple.

"Do me a favor. Shut up." Daniel said forcefully.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen. Anyway, I'm being realistic." she said as Lee got between them and tried to hook the leads back to her head. "He has no idea what he is doing."

He tried to put it back but she brushed his hand away and leaned out of the way.

"I'm standing right here." Lee said pointing the fact he was there.

"Anyway, he can do all the test he wants. It's not going to get us anywhere." she said looking at him.

"Look, I know we are scrapping the bottom of the barrel." Daniel said taking his glasses out of his teeth. "But it's not like we have a lot of choice, unless you happen to know someone else who understands this technology."

She turned away looking more at the wall than anything when she felt a weird buzz that didn't make sense and she had felt before. She glanced around curiously.

"You know someone…."

"Yeah, she knows, if she wants to keep her head." Ford said walking in with a hand in his pocket.

"General. Hey, ah, how or…."

"I just know she knows Lee. She said she stole the items in question on the table there."

Daniel got up quickly and pulled the pads off the sides of his head. Lee started to object but Ford put up a hand.

"So, Vala. Where is this guy or gal or whoever at hmm?" he said bending to get in her face. "Only you know where this person is and they hold the information that is keeping you from leaving here."

"So? Why shouldn't I stay here? It's not all that great, but at least I get feed and some place to sleep. Considering I never got compensation for my help finding that treasure…."

"You never came and ask for anything! You just tried to steal a piece and leave! Had you came to my office, we might have had a civilized discussion on what to trade you for your troubles!" he said standing up.

"Oh." she said with the realization of what she did wrong.

"Oh she says." he said with a roll of his eyes. "Okay look. We need your help since you're the only one that knows who knows how to get the effects to go away. Once the effects have been taken away, you can come to me and we'll find something for your troubles. Deal?"

"He probably won't help."

"Maybe he'll help others, like Daniel here. Deal?"

"Deal." she said grasping his hand with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"You want to be stuck with her forever? Wait a minute, if she dies, would you? Or if you die, would she?" he said waving fingers between them both.

"We could test it." she said smiling.

"No! No way!" Daniel said waving his hands violently.

"Fine. I'd rather not test it anyway. Go get ready to go…"

"We'll have to change clothes first. He'll be suspicious of people in the clothes you all wear when you leave this planet." she said.

"Fine. Daniel, go with her and get what you she says you and Mitchell will need. I'll have him sent along shortly to join you."

"You're not coming?"

"Sorry. Wish I could, but I have a few meetings I can't miss. Not to mention, I would stick out in this coat. Besides, Reynolds went off world with his team so I have to be around to debrief the other teams coming back."

Daniel sighed and walked out with her following.

Less than an hour later Daniel and Mitchell were in different clothes, but had some weapons on them. They kinda looked like they just stepped out of a cowboy flick, but more mercenary looking. They had to walk through a large city made of stone to get to the house Vala gave directions to. They were pretty much ignored, mostly because a lot of other people and other races were also walking around going about their business. If it wasn't for the time limit Daniel had, they'd probably be exploring more and talking to people. Daniel and Mitchell figured that it would be best to tell Ford later about the place and see what he thought about sending a SG team to check the place out more. There was a lot of houses and other buildings around and one very enormous building, shaped like a capital E, with the middle part of the letter sticking out father than the rest. Daniel figured it was some government building by the looks of it, but he was speculating. Mitchell commented on the fact the building was so large that it was like sticking the Pentagon in the middle of a small hick farm county.

They finally made it to the house that was also some sort of lab by the looks of it. The stone brick room was rather crowded with tables and shelves along the walls with lots of glass beakers and other lab stuff along with other items. Mostly everything seemed to be lab like stuff, and very old computers. There was a table in the middle of the room, just a few feet from a very almost bright orange desk. The table was covered with glass bottles and lots of hoses for chemical analysis and things of that nature. A couple of lights hung from the ceiling giving the place a lot of light. Daniel was looking at the different items as he walked on one side of the table as Mitchell walked on the other side.  
"Tell you what…these outfits make a bold statement." Mitchell said. "Still think it's weird that the General thought we looked…cool."

"Well, Ford likes cowboy stuff. Not a huge fan or anything mind you, just likes it."

"Hmm. Let's hope this is quick. 45 minutes away from your girlfriend and you'll turn into a pumpkin, and I'm going to have to haul your ass back there." he said as they walked up to the desk.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" a small bald man asked as he walked in from another room and stood behind the desk.

(A.U. The man is the same guy who played the Grand Nagus on Star Trek Deep Space Nine, before Rom took over.)

"We're here for your expertise." Mitchell said.

"Expertise?" he said with interest as he sat down.

"Well, you are the foremost expert on alien technology on this planet." Daniel said.

"Foremost? I don't know if I'm the 'foremost' expert, but I might be among the top five." he said with a wave of his hand as he chuckled.

"Are you familiar….with these?" Mitchell asked as they sat down in a pair of wooden chairs in front of the desk. He pulled the bracelets out and set them down in front of the man.

"Yes, yes." he said slowly. "I actually owned a pair of them myself up until not to long ago."

"So, you know how they work?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course. The bracelets create a physiological bond between the wearers. They were used by the Goa'uld." he said gesturing at them.

"Have you ever heard of the physiological bond, sustaining…say after the bracelets were removed?" Daniel asked carefully.

"No." he said quickly with a shake of his head.

"No. Barring a freak power surge, in the bracelets themselves that might somehow transfer their effect outright, it's highly unlikely." he said shrugging with a shake of his head again.

"In the unlikely even this did happen, would you be able to sever the connection?" Mitchell asked.

He had curiosity all over his face and suspicion.

"I might be able to."

"Great. Can you tell us?" Daniel said happy at the news.

The man leaned over onto his desk and they did at the same time, putting their elbows on it just like him. Daniel carefully did so because of the dozen of so bottles of unknown liquids the man had set on the edge. They clinked loudly as they were pushed.

"So, how is she?"

"Who?" Mitchell asked.

"Vala." the man stated knowing his chain was being yanked.

Daniel looked at Mitchell who rose a hand.

"We don't know any Vala." he said.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." he said turning to get up and go away with disappointment on his face.

"Wait. We know a Vala." Mitchell said waving him back.

The man sat back down and leaned on the desk again.

"I need to see her."

"Why?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"It's not why you think. I'm not after revenge." he said with a sad look. "Those weren't the only things she stole from me. She also stole….my heart."

They both looked at him as he shrugged sadly. It was a real surprise to hear since the guy sounded sincere.

"Excuse me?" Mitchell asked confused.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday." he said rubbing his hands across the desk at something that wasn't there. "Some nights, we'd still away from the city, strip off all our clothing and bathe in the springs of Aragatan. Then we'd chase each other across the mossy hills, then we'd lie naked under Adora's moons and then Vala would…"

Mitchell put his hands on the guys quickly.

"That's great. Thanks. We got the picture." he said quickly. He sat back covering his mouth with one hand thinking things just got harder.

"Very vivid, very disturbing picture." he then said only so Daniel heard.

"Yes, those were wonderful, carnal times." the man said in reminiscence. "But that's in the past. All I ask now is now is to be given the chance to see her one last time. Bring me Vala, and I'll consider helping you."

They came back to the base, to inform Ford of what had happened and what they had to do. As they were going to his office, after the infirmary visit, they heard voices that didn't make sense. Across from Ford's desk was small entertainment table with a high definition TV and DVD/VCR player with satellite connection. They walked in seeing those things, which he placed in the office a few weeks ago or more, but had yet to really see him use it, until now. He was signing papers and reading others while the TV was playing some cartoon. Daniel only slightly glanced at it as he took a seat across from Ford. Mitchell looked at screen in confusion as he sat down as well. He looked at the screen then back at Ford who still hadn't looked up at them.

"One moment guys. Got to finish reading this." he said feeling around on his desk with one hand. He set the paper down and looked at the desk. "Where's my remote? Daniel, hit stop for the moment please."

"Sure." he said reaching back. Ford went back to the paper.

"What is this?" Mitchell asked.

"Transformers. A cartoon Colonel. One of my favorites, why?" Ford said not looking up.

"Aren't you a little old for…."

"No." Ford said sternly and quickly. He set the paper aside after signing it. "So, what's the problem? Daniel isn't smiling so something didn't go right."

"Well…." Mitchell said explaining what they saw on the planet up to the…disturbing conversation.

"That was more information than I needed to know." he said with a small shudder. "Guess I should consider myself lucky that I didn't see what the man looked like. Guess you'll have to take her with then. Thankfully she won't run away. Doesn't sound like the greatest place for woman to be alone."

"I know she can take care of herself." Daniel said gruffly.

"Yes, but if you two are to far apart to long, she could pass out and then get raped or something worse, maybe even killed. Keep a good watch on her, for your sake mostly." Ford said pointing at Daniel.

They nodded and started to leave as he looked for that remote.

"Here it is General." Mitchell said picking it off the floor.

"Oh, must have knocked it on the floor. Thanks and good luck guys."

So they were back with Vala this time. Same outfits as before seeing they hadn't changed to begin with. She was in a black leather outfit, not the same one as before, but just as tight. They were standing by the table, with two mercenaries that supposedly were hired by the man they came to see. Daniel and Mitchell were standing with arms crossed as they waited.

"Arlos?" she said as he walked out from the other room.

He just looked at her with a hurt look, but little else. She walked over and hugged him, looking pained to missing him, but once her head was on his shoulder for no one to she her face, she had a almost disgusted look.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Hello Vala." he said in a small voice.

She backed up and sat down on the edge of his desk. She smiled lightly as she spoke.

"They overpowered me….some five, six mercenaries, one morning on my way to see you. And they demanded I steal the bracelets under penalty of death."

He looked at her with no sadness anymore.

"I don't care." he said then sat down in his chair.

She got down on the ground, on her knees, with fake fear, just in front of him.

"Arlos…..are you going to have me killed?"

"No." he said with a hint of sadness. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The memories of what we shared, and you so callously threw away, will undoubtedly haunt you until the day you die. That should be punishment enough."

She leaned into his right arm as he hugged her head.

"Yes, you're right. That should do it." she said with a sad and almost whimpering voice. But her face showed it was all a lie that Arlos couldn't see.

"I'm over you." he said as she looked saddened. As she got up to go away, he grabbed her arm and stood. "But what I am not over is the theft of my mother's necklace!"

Daniel rolled his head and eyes as he dropped his arms. Mitchell shook his head as well.

"I want it back! Only then will I help you release this link, disconnecting you."

"Be realistic, that necklace is gone." she said sitting on the desk again. "There's no way I can get that back."

"Well, then our business is done." he said with a low voice and resignation. He turned and started to walk back into the other room as Mitchell walked up.

"Whoa, hang on, lover boy. We'll get your momma's necklace."

"Then we have a deal." Arlos said with a smile.

As they left and got Vala to talk about where she took it, they gated to another planet that had a Goa'uld pyramid ship still there, but not flying functional. It was just now used by the local government. They were currently walking through streets about the size of alleys headed toward a Jaffa that did business in the open street. He was under a tent like structure with lots of items for sale.

"So, business not so good huh?" Mitchell said as he walked up to a tall table loaded with knifes. He and Daniel just watched him try to make money by pawning off fake knifes that didn't actually belong to the First Prime of Bastet.

"Well, with no planets to conquer and no cites to loot. How's a Jaffa suppose to put food on his table hmm?" he said leaning onto the same table with both hands as he looked at the two.

"Listen, a mutual friend of ours was suppose to send word that we were coming." Daniel said.

"What mutual friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"Vala." Daniel said instantly regretting it as the man pulled a zat on them both. They raised there hands quickly.

"Where is she?"

"Ah, we're not sure. She said she had some business to attend to and she'd meet us at the gate. She didn't call ahead?" Daniel said eyeing the zat gun with some confusion and little surprise. It seemed Vala had a tendency to piss people off a lot.

"I swore the next time I saw Vala, I'd kill here were she stood." he said with anger, but he didn't shout it.

"That's a no." Mitchell said.

"You take me for a fool?" he asked upset at them now.

Vala came in behind him, through a bead like curtain and held a gun on his back.

"I don't know about them, but I certainly do. Hello Inago."

He grunted and sighed as he deactivated the zat gun and put it on the table then raised his hands. They dropped theirs.

"Nicely done. Good job on the distraction boys." she said not removing her gun.

"Oh, that's what were doing." Mitchell said sarcastically.

"You didn't want to let us in on your little plan!" Daniel said making wild gestures.

"You would have just screwed it up." she said shrugging. They both gave her looks and placed their hands on their hips.

"Vala, you cowardly, backstabbing, sorry excuse for a woman, how have you been?" Inago said glancing over his shoulder.

"Inago." she said smiling as she walked around him slowly, and placing the gun inches from his forehead. "You filthy, double talking slug. Nice to see you too."

"Obviously they used to date." Mitchell said. Daniel lightly nodded.

"Remember that necklace you sold me? The 'priceless heirloom from the house of Verela'?"

"I may have overstated it's value slightly." she said with a small smile.

"Slightly? It was worthless." he said looking at the other two.

"You're one to talk. That Goa'uld force shield inhibitor turned out to be nothing more than a power coil from an obsolete cargo ship."

He shrugged even though the gun was still pointed at him.

"Fortunately, I'm not here for revenge." she said pulling the gun away and giving it to Daniel. "In fact, I'm here to set things straight."

She crossed her arms as Daniel looked at the gun strangely. Inago dropped his arms and gave her a strange look.

"By buying back that worthless necklace."

"Buy?" he said really skeptical. "What's your angle?"

She looked at the other two then back at him with a slightly grimacing look.

"You don't need to know."

"Well, then I guess you don't need that necklace." he said smiling with a shrug. "No deal. However, I am willing to show you I'm willing to square things here. I might consider buying back that useless power coil."

"Why would you want to buy back a useless power coil from an obsolete cargo ship?" she said almost appalled.

He shrugged a few times.

"No necklace, no deal." she stated.

"I've got an idea." Daniel said holding a finger up. "How about we swap, necklace for power coil."

"No." Inago said pointedly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, wait, wait, wait." Mitchell said shaking his hands at them. He walked around the tent pole and stood next to Vala. "I have a better idea. Why don't we dig a big old pit, drop these two in, and we let them fight it out?"

"Ford would probably agree to that." Daniel said nodding. "But in this case, we'll ask again. Deal?"

Both he and Mitchell pulled zats and pointed them at him rather quickly. He uncrossed his arms and raised them again. Inago growled at Vala who smiled at him wickedly.

"Deal."

"Deal." she said then looked away. "Or course I don't have the power coil, so I guess we're going to have to go and get that."

Daniel and Mitchell dropped their zats. Daniel sighed as Mitchell asked where Vala took it.

About half an hour later they ended up on another planet that seemed to be made up of monks. Or close enough anyway. It was a nice fertile planet with lots of grass and flowers planted all around in different areas. Mostly the plants were right next to the paths. People in either red or brown robes with hoods walked around in silent prayer from the looks of things. A man with a grayish brown robe on turned from the stone marble pedestal that held the old power coil. He had a friar look to him, especially with the almost orange colored bread and dusty head of hair. He was a stout man, or slightly chubby depending on your definition.

"Sister Vanisa." he said smiling as he saw Vala, in a black robe kinda like a nuns but no white parts and no hood, coming toward him down a small path of stairs. He walked over and bowed to her with his right hand placed against hers. "Welcome back."

"Brother Caius." she said smiling.

"How are the orphans?" he asked with the same sweet voice as they walked toward the power coil. Daniel and Mitchell had not changed clothes though.

"The orphans are well. Thank Grannus. How are you?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Well enough. Thank Grannus." he said.

"Who's Grannus?" Mitchell asked.

"Minor Celtic god. One of Camulus's former Lieutenants." Daniel said looking at the strange and small coil. It was just a bit bigger than a naquada generator, but less pretty.

"Thanks." Mitchell said.

"Of course all of us continue to be grateful for your generous gift." Caius said. "Pilgrims come from all over the system to see the ring of the legendary Shen-Marak."

Daniel touched it and got a small shock as he pulled his hands away and they all saw a blue field around the device ripple away.

"However, it has been a bittersweet season for us, since coincidentally, the same time you made your generous donation, the shrine's most precious relic, the Livanna crystal, just disappeared."

"No." Daniel said in fake amazement.

Val turned her head to look at them.

"Yes, it is shocking." she said with a look to keep quiet. "The depths some people will plume."

She turned back to Caius and smiled again.

"Unfortunately, I have some more bad news, I apparently have been deceived. This is a fake ring of Shen-Marak. I'm afraid you'll have to get rid of it."

"Out of the question." he said shaking his head.

"Hey, it's bogus. Your followers are worshipping a phony relic." Mitchell said.

"Yes, but ultimately, its truth worth can only be judged by the genuine faith that it instills in the heart of the many pilgrims who come to visit this shrine, and more importantly, the charitable contributions they make while they are here."

"Right." Daniel said rolling his head.

"Of course, if you were willing to make a substantial contribution of your own.." he said with the same smile as always. This time though the smile had a different reason behind it, a subliminal hint.

Vala nodded and leaned on the pedestal.

"What do you want?"

He looked around then moved a step closer.

"I have to get out of here. The fasting, the chanting, the…." he said with some disgust suddenly.

"Bathing of the poor. If I have to weave one more prayer basket, I'm going to kill someone!" he said with a low voice but much anger.

It went away quickly though as a couple of people in the robes started walking by. He smiled brightly and bowed to them.

"Blessed day! Blessed day. Blessed day."

They bowed and kept walking. Once gone, his contemptuous face came back.

"Oh my. You're not a real monk?" Mitchell said figuring it out, but with a low sarcastic tone.

Vala turned to them and nodded her head.

"He used to be a smuggler. One of the best I ever knew." she said then turned back to him. "Then things got a little to hot for him and he had to find religion."

"It was a sweet racket while it lasted. Then Grannus had to go and get himself executed by his own Jaffa." he said grumbling. "Since then the number of pilgrims has been, significantly reduced. That's why you can't have the ring."

"Power coil." Daniel stated.

"Whatever. The point is, that's the only thing keeping this place going."

"If you want to go.." Mitchell said as he used a hand to make a gesture of walking away quickly. "Why not just go?"

Caius turned to Vala again.

"Because all I have are the clothes on my back. I need my cargo ship. The one you…borrowed." he said with a certain tone.

"Ah…" she said leaning back. "That might be a bit of a problem, but, we might be able to get you a replacement."

"No deal." he said shaking his head with closed eyes.

"Wait, what's so special about this particular cargo ship?" Daniel asked.

"Let's just say I made a few modifications of my own." he said with a happy shrug. "You bring me my ship, I give you the ring."

"Power coil." the two men said.

Caius bit off a retort and sighed with closed eyes.

"Look, don't try anything, all right? The pilgrims of Grannus may be greatly reduced in numbers, but they are greatly more fanatical than ever. You'd have to be to be worshipping a dead god! I give the word, and they will tear you to pieces before you could get halfway to the gate."

Daniel and Mitchell looked around seeing no one.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have morning prayers to attend to." he said dejectedly as he walked away.

"So, how do we get this ship?" Daniel asked.

"We can't." she stated forcefully.

"We've come this far. What's the problem?" Mitchell asked feeling his patience being tested.

"What news?" a man said on the small screen in the cargo ship that just stopped in front of a large Hal'tak vessel. The two aliens that Daniel encountered when Vala stole the Prometheus were piloting it.

"We've put the word out. But she has yet to appear."

"I needn't remind you that because of your bungling that we've already lost a case of weapons grade refined naquada! Now someone has to pay and if it's not Vala, then it might as well be you two!"

The two aliens looked at each other.

"Rest assured, Vala cannot hide forever. And when she turns up, we'll deliver her, dead or alive."

"See that you do, and let it be known, that no one defines the Lucian Alliance."

Out in space around the cargo ship was over a dozen Hal'tak class vessels along with a few unknown ships and several more cargo ships flying around.

Back at the base, after the infirmary visit, they were in the briefing room.

"So, a small item with no other value than apparent sentimentalism, started out a wild goose chase for objects that…she kept trading off apparently, making the stakes get bigger and bigger till you finally came across an item, which is a ship, that you can't get?"

"That about sums it up General." Mitchell said.

"Oh man. I'm starting to think I should have stayed in bed." Ford said rubbing his face with both hands. "Okay Vala, who the hell has this ship and why in hell can't we go get it?"

"Because it's in the hands of the Lucian Alliance."

"Interesting name. Reminds me of Lucent Technologies which used to be called Lucifer Enterprises."

"They named a company after the devils name?" Mitchell asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but the business didn't do well because of the name and the religious implications or something along those lines. I didn't like it either. Anyway, the name changed and now it's Lucent Technologies. They make a lot of stuff dealing with computers including programs with Microsoft."

"I didn't know that. Not that I would have noticed anyway." Daniel said. "I just use the computer, not understand it."

"As much as all of you find this interesting, I certainly have no idea what your talking about and it doesn't help me and Daniel get unattached." she said crossing her arms.

"Okay. We get it, you're bored." Mitchell said.

"Who are they?" Ford asked.

"It's a coalition of former smuggler and mercenaries who banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left over when the Goa'uld were defeated."

"The fact that they managed to band together makes them unique and also a threat, especially to the newly formed Jaffa government." Daniel said.

"That depends on the amount of ships this alliance has. I know the Jaffa Nation has over a few dozen motherships in their fleet. I know some more are in for repairs because of the Replicators. And the massive amount of gliders alone is bigger than all the planes on this planet."

"True, but we don't know what this alliance has." Mitchell pointed out.

"Let's hope not a lot. So, know any phone numbers in their ranks Vala?"

"They won't talk to anyone they don't know." she said.

"This day is getting better and better. Let me take a wild guess and say you know them and they know you?"

She fidgeted as she spoke.

"Well, yeah, but my last encounter didn't go exactly as planned."

"Ooh, let me guess, you screwed them and they want to kill you?" Mitchell said pointing a finger.

"Actually it was Daniel that messed up the deal." she said looking at Daniel.

"Well, in this case, Daniel did the right thing. That ship is ours and keeps this planet safe. Ain't the greatest looking thing, but it is our only protection." Ford stated as he tapped the table with a finger. "So it's your own fault for taking a ship you knew nothing about."

"Too late now. Whatever the reason, if they see either of us, we're dead." she said pouting.

"Can we take the ship by force?" Mitchell asked.

"You'd have to take on a sizable armada." she said.

"If the alternative is staying linked to you, I'm willing to take that risk." Daniel said with almost pleading eyes as he looked at Ford.

"Oh boy." Ford said rubbing his head again. "Okay, for the moment you guys are going no where."

"But…"

"Daniel, she can die and come back, probably even if you die, but if she dies first, then you'll die and then she'll still come back. Point is, we have no intel on this group, so for the moment, you guys aren't going to do anything. I'm sorry, but you're to valuable to send on a suicide mission like that. I know that Doctor Lee is still researching those bracelets and maybe he'll come up with something. For now, we wait. I am going to call Thor and see if he knows anything and maybe if he'll help."

"That's better than nothing." Daniel said sighing.

"Well, I'll let you know what I find out from Thor. I'm guessing you'll be in your office Daniel?"

"Were else can I go?" he said rhetorically as they all got up.

"Home if you wanted. You look like you could use the rest."

"With her? I don't think so." he said jerking a thumb and then leaving.

Daniel was still looking at some notes and a thick broken tablet and had been for a couple of hours. He was holding his glasses in one hand while reading. Vala was on the table, lying on her stomach looking through magazines.

"Daniel, do you happen to have one of these, 'credit cards'?"

"Yes, and no you can't." he said continuing to look at the notes.

"By the way, is the security escort still necessary?" she asked looking at the female airmen standing against the wall inside the room.

"Do you really have to ask?" he said with the same low tone as he continued working.

She sat up and got off the table.

"I see you've assigned a woman. You are afraid I might corrupt your impressionable young men?" she asked walking behind him and smacking him in the butt with the rolled up magazine.

"No, I thought I'd just save someone the trouble of rebuffing your advances." he said then muttered quietly. "That and Ford thought it was a better idea considering your past."

"What was that?" she asked turning around.

"I said I thought I'd just…"

"Never mind. Daniel I'm bored. What do you do around here for fun anyway?" she said leaning on the table next to him.

"I'm doing it. I'm translating these artifacts from P4S 559."

"Oh. Are they valuable?"

"Well, there historical value is immense, but there's no gold or jewels involved if that's what you meant." he said scratching his face.

"Oh."

She watched him for a few seconds then reached over his arm and moved a section of the broken tablet.

"Don't touch that!" he said then shook his head knowing it was almost pointless to yell at her.

"You know what? You need to get out from under the dust of dead civilizations occasionally and live a little." she said walking around him and moving his glasses to the side. "Can you take me out to dinner?"

"No." he said walking away and pulling a set of papers out of a small shelf.

"How about we go off world then? I got a great little deal set up with some traders on Katana."

"No." he said walking back to the table with the two old pieces of paper.

She walked to the end of the table again and set her elbows on it.

"We could spilt everything down the middle, 60-40."

He said nothing and went back to looking at the stone tablet.

"It hardly seems fair that you get to continue your life and my affairs are put on hold."

"Excuse me, I should be on my way to the Pegasus galaxy right now." he said not looking up, but with anger in his voice.

"Don't you blame that on me. It's your own curiosity in the Ancient treasure that cost you your trip to Atlantis."

"You cuffed us together!" he said setting his pencil down.

"You weren't paying attention at the time." she said getting up and walking over as Daniel was losing patience. "Look, we can point fingers all we want, but the fact is, we are stuck together. So like it or not, we're just going to have to learn to get along."

Daniel had tried to go back to working as she talked and then jumped up sitting on the table to his left. Then they both heard the sound of glass breaking. He slowly looked around with his eyes and then looked up at her. She lifted her butt and picked them up.

"I found your glasses." she said with some remorse.

He took them seeing they were crushed bad enough he needed a new pair, which took a lot of time.

"I'm…going to go see what Doctor Lee is doing?" he said walking out with the glasses.

After he left the room, she shook her head in boredom and looked at the artifact a moment before pushing a small section onto the floor.

"Hey Ford, I could use some help."

"What's up Daniel?" Ford asked looking up from the uncluttered desk. All the files were signed and until recently, stacked awaiting to be taken away. "I don't sense Vala around. Oh no, what'd she do?"

"I'm probably reaching here," he said walking in and standing in front of the desk with a hand behind his back. "But you once stated you kept Tretonin with you for Teal'c in case we got stuck off world to long."

"I still do, even though it's been awhile." Ford said confused. "What's this about?"

"I'm also willing to bet you carried something with you for Sam, just in case we were gone too long and…."

"Yeah, but with her it's usually more than one thing. Keep them well hidden." he said after Daniel gave him a curious look as he sat back. "Still not getting what you mean Daniel."

He pulled his hand out showing his broken glasses. Ford shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I hope she didn't punch you. You two get into a fight again?"

"This isn't funny and no we didn't get into a fight." he said setting the glasses on the desk and sitting down. "She sat on them."

"There's probably a story there but we'll forgo it. You're wanting to know if I kept an extra pair of glasses for you in case something happened off world?"

"I'm probably reaching…"

"No. You're thinking just right." he said opening a drawer. "I have a few pairs actually. Just take better care of where you put them this time."

"Thank you." he said taking them from his hand. "I'll be down there with Doctor Lee. Anything from Thor?"

"Yeah, he's got nothing and unfortunately can't help at the moment. They did get the new ship finished and it's currently going through trial runs. Should have all the test they are doing done in a couple of months or so. Not sure yet."

"Why so long?"

"To see how well the metal stands up to a few things, including a fire fight. At the right temperature, everything melts."

"Good point. Hey, how are Sam and Sally doing?"

"Really great actually. Sam partially wishes she was still working, but is really enjoying being a mother. Her parents are a real big help too. They are enjoying not having to work and being able to be with Sam and their granddaughter. If I wasn't needed here, I'd be at home." he said smiling and sighing. "But the world isn't safe with people you can't trust in charge."

"Sam would rather you be at home too?"

"Yeah, but she knows I will call if anything serious comes up and tells me to come here to make sure stuff like that doesn't happen."

"Any idea if she's coming back to work here?"

"Good possibility. But until I know for sure…."

"Yeah. Well, I'll be with Lee if you need or hear anything. Tell Sam I said hi."

Later that night, when most of the day personal had went home, Daniel was walking to his on the base room. His room was at the end of a corridor that branched off to the left and right. The right room was where Vala was staying until the link could be broken. He walked up and slid his card through the reader and went inside. As he closed the door, he turned to see Vala in his bed, under the covers.

"Hello." she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Isn't this my room?" she asked innocently.

"No, your room is across the hall, with the guard in front of it." he said confused as he jerked a thumb. _How did she get in here?_

"Yes, they all rather look alike don't they." she said as he jerked his head back from looking at the door. "Anyway, since I'm here, shall we make the best of it?"

She pulled back the covers to show she was only wearing a tight red top with no sleeves and very tight red underwear that left little for the imagination though looking like she was wearing men's. She had one leg up and her hands behind her neck.

He shook his head still trying to figure out how she got in the room.

"No we 'shalln't."

"Come on Daniel." she said getting up and facing him on all fours. "We're both stuck on this base. There's nothing else to do."

He still hadn't dropped his thumb that was pointed at the door. And her reveling attire made him stumble over words and speak fast.

"Yes there is! There's, there's, there's, there's, sleeping! There's working!" he said ticking off fingers with one hand. "There's finding a way out of this mess!"

"And what if we can't?" she asked swaying her body. "We might have to spend the rest of our lives, or yours anyway, together."

"No! Don't even…go there." he said with some hidden revulsion.

"There's literally a bond between us. Some people might even call it romantic."

"I'm not one of those people." he said pointing at himself with the same hand that he still hadn't dropped.

She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Am I really so repulsive?"

"No!" he said quickly and then looked up.

"No. No." he said walking to the end of the bed and sitting on the frame as he put his hands on his pockets. "No, you're not repulsive. It's just….ah, um…ah, I know what your doing with the whole sexual thing."

She looked at him as he didn't look at her.

"It's a defense mechanism."

"Really?" she asked.

"You live a solitary existence. You move from place to place." he said ticking off fingers with both hands. "You don't form an lasting relationships. You use sex as a weapon so you prevent yourself from having to create any emotional bonds."

He ticking off his fingers again and dropped his hand with a shrug.

"Textbook case." she said as he nodded and shrugged.

"Never realized I was so transparent." she said getting up.

Daniel looked at her as he heard a different tone in her voice.

"Vala…"

"No really, it's fine Daniel, you're right." she said putting a white robe on. "I can see why you wouldn't want to be involved with someone so pathetic."

Daniel leaned back shaking his head and dropped it to his chest as he felt like smacking himself.

"I wasn't always like this, you should know. I had someone once." she said tying the robe shut as her voice started to crack. "In fact, I was engaged. That was until I was taken as a host. And even though the Tok'ra had already freed me, that damage was already done. And once you have been spat on, and stoned…"

She stopped and looked down as tears entered her eyes.

"By the people of your own village." she said having to swallow again. "You try forming a lasting relationship."

She harshly put the slippers onto her feet and went for the door.

"Vala, just wait! Wait please. Please, stop?" he said waving his hands. He got up slowly and walked up behind her. "Alright, I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry, it's sometimes I'm just…"

He placed his hands on his hips as she fiddled with her robe belt.

"I forget what you've been through. If you've been through any of that, are you messing with me?" he asked realizing who he was actually talking to.

"Is it working?" she asked from the corner of her mouth.

"Get out! Go! Get out!" he said pointing at the door.

She opened the door and turned back to him.

"Out, go!"

She sighed and walked away.

He looked around his room and shook his head.

"I can't believe she almost played me."

The next day……

"Ford, Doctor Lee has nothing and doesn't think he'll find anything anytime soon." Daniel said as he followed Ford out of the elevator after they both had breakfast. "We've got to go after that ship. It's the only way."

"Agreed." he muttered.

"No really, we need that ship. She tried to have sex with me last night and I almost….what did you say?"

"I said I ag….she tried to what?" he asked turning to him in the corridor.

"She….she played me. And I almost fell for it."

"Figures. Let's hear it."

After Daniel got finished.

"She must have been desperate for attention to proposition you in her undergarments. Hmm, I wonder what Jack would have said if you were telling him."

"Yeah. Knowing Jack he'd probably tell me I should have jumped her or something." he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you said you agree with me on needing to get that ship. Why?"

"After she was able to get a mid morning breakfast, she tried to proposition the man that brought it to her. And she did it to several more as she was brought to….ah, whoever was in charge before I got here. And then she tried to proposition him. When I got to talk to her, she said she was just being funny and never really meant to have sex with anyone, except you." he said then started for his office again. "The other reason is I can't stand her being around is she makes me sneeze every time I see you since she has to stay with you. Besides, I don't like seeing you stuck this way."

"I can see the problem there."

"Yes. You, her, Mitchell and Teal'c, if he'll go, are going to do just about whatever it takes to get that damned ship and then go down the line till you get that necklace and finally whatever solution it is that gets you two apart. If we had time and Sam was here, I'd have her check the ship out before taking it back."

A couple of hours later and dressed in the mercenary, cowboy like clothes, including Teal'c this time, the four were now on a planet that didn't have much in the way of people on it. At least not around the gate. They had to walk to a certain location that was pretty far from the gate and was in a section of the forest that was a little on the dying side. She had on her leather outfit like before and still no weapons.

"Just a word of warning. Tenat and Jup are notoriously unscrupulous traders. They're crafty, devious and although stupid, under no circumstances can they be trusted."

"In other words, they'll try to screw us before we screw them." Mitchell said.

"We should be alright as long as you keep your guard up, and we keep focus on what needs to be done, close the deal, take the ship, and make sure they don't kill me. Certainly not in that order."

"I still think we need some more boots on the ground, just to be safe." Mitchell said. "What would really be nice is if the General could have came along."

"Tenat will almost certainly run a surface scan of the planet. Additional life signs or ships in orbit will certainly raise suspicion and jeopardize everything."

Out in space, the cargo ship with the two came out of hyperspace and flew toward the planet. They got into orbit and made a scan before going to a landing spot nearby the prearranged plan.

"This is a good plan, very inspired." she said as they continued to walk along.

"Yes, we have you to thank for that." Daniel said. "Nothing motivates like complete and utter desolation."

"Admit it, you'll miss me when I'm gone."

"No, I'm sure I won't." Daniel said quickly.

"Just like old times huh?" Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c followed from behind.

"I am offering my assistance on this mission only to aid Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated. "My participation should no be construed as a desire to rejoin SG-1."

"Right." Mitchell said looking away.

"Colonel Mitchell, at times you remind me of Colonel O'Neill."

"In that case, I'll take that as a compliment." he said walking ahead as Teal'c stopped a moment.

"As you wish."

The two aliens walked through the forest toward the small clearing, keeping watch for any signs of traps and such. They both had energy pistols that had a phaser/Romulan disruptor look to them. Mitchell and Teal'c stood nearby looking around as Daniel and Vala sat next to each other with their hands 'handcuffed' behind their backs. Mitchell looked off to his left seeing one of the aliens coming at him.

"Teal'c."

Teal'c turned and aimed his zat the other direction as he saw the other alien come at him.

"What's with all the hostility?" Mitchell asked keeping his arms crossed as the gun was kept pointed at him.

"Vala, how does it feel to know your life is about to end?" the alien near Mitchell asked.

"I don't know. How did it feel to tell the Alliance that you half wits lost their naquada?" she asked with a smart attitude. He pointed his gun at her quickly. Mitchell pulled his zat and pointed it at the guy.

"Whoa! No, no violence. No damaging the goods until we finished our deal."

The alien pointed his gun back at Mitchell.

"Besides, I think the Alliance wants to hold her up as an example." he said.

"Yes, they do." the alien said nodding, but not lowering his gun. "Your name?"

"Cam Mitchell. Bounty hunter."

"Never heard of you."

"That's because I keep a low profile. I like to let my work speak for itself."

"You partnered up with a Jaffa I see."

"Look we'll love to stick around and talk shop, but we're on the clock." Mitchell stated. "Where's our reward?"

"We have a case load of weapons grade refined naquada on board our ship."

"Good, let's go get it."

"No. I will stay here with you. While Jup takes Vala and her partner here to the ship. One they have been secured, he'll return and ring the naquada down to you."

Jup walked over and made the two get up.

"And what's to stop Jup here from ringing you away and skaddaling?"

"It would not be in our best interest to cheat you. After all, we have our reputations as traders to uphold."

"I see, reputations." Mitchell said as Teal'c turned and stood by him watching the other three leave.

At the ship that was landing close by in a large clearing at the edge of the forest, Jup opened the door and pushed them both inside then opened the door to the back and pushed them in there.

"I can't help but notice that case load of naquada missing from what you promised." Daniel said as they walked to the back of the room.

"Do you seriously think that the Alliance would have trusted us with another case after we lost the first one?" Jup asked holding the gun on them from the doorway.

The two looked at each other nodding.

"So, this is a double cross, what happened to upholding your reputation?" Daniel asked.

"Those bounty hunters won't be in any position to do any complaining." Jup said hitting the panel on the door and walking away as it closed.

Once it closed, she slipped out of hers quickly and then undid his, causing him some pain.

"Told you I could get out of these."

"Yeah, whatever." he said rubbing his wrist as he walked forward to the panel near the door on the wall. "Let's get out of here."

"So, who did you like in the NFL this year? You kinda strike me as a Raiders fan?" Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c waited with zats still pointed. Tenat tilted his head in confusion but didn't lower his weapon.

Daniel was still working on the panel and told Vala to go away and let him work. She did so reluctantly.

"Yeah, they got a great secondary and the leagues best pass rush." Mitchell said. "Offense wins games, but defense wins championships."

They all looked up as the cargo ship came over them.

"Our cargo ship has you targeted. I suggest you lower your weapons." Tenat said.

"I'm guessing that we aren't getting our naquada then?" Mitchell said lowering his weapon and placing a hand on Teal'cs to make him lower his. Teal'c gave him a look of confusion.

"You're not, and so concludes our deal." Tenat said.

Seconds later, they were beamed away and Jup was beamed down, knocked out on the ground. Jup looked up as he watched the ship fly away. He sighed and pushed a button on his belt activating a signal device.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Mitchell said walking to the front of the ship and tossing his coat away.

"I'm picking up a lot of ships." Vala said from the pilot seat.

He looked out the front window seeing a lot of big ships. At least a dozen Hal'taks.

"Correction, that went a lot worse than I expected."

She stopped the ship very close to the front of one of the Hal'taks.

"Stand down and prepared to be boarded." a voice said coming through the com.

"Shouldn't we be jumping to hyperspace or something?" Mitchell asked as he leaned on the back of her chair. Daniel was leaning on the back of the chair Teal'c was in.

"They would purse us." Teal'c stated.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as she pushed buttons on the console.

"Caius said he customized this ship, lets see if there is anything we can use."

Outside the ship, there suddenly appear over a dozen Hal'taks.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked as he saw them appear. Even Teal'c was surprised.

"Multiple energy signatures of phantom vessels. They're confusing the Alliance ships."

"Let's go, now." Mitchell said patting her arm.

The cargo ship shot forward and passed several vessels quickly as they headed for more open space. Two of the Hal'taks came after them though.

"There are two vessels pursuing us." Teal'c stated.

"Got anything else in the bag of tricks?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll show you." she said smiling as she worked the controls.

The cargo ship spun around quickly, came to a stop and then completely shut down.

"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked looking around as they heard the ship shut down.

"Vala?" Daniel asked.

"Wait for it." she said smiling and looking at them. She looked out the front and placed her hand on a button as they got closer. "Now."

A blue wave shot out from the ship going every direction and washed over the two Hal'taks. They came to a stop as their engines shut off and the other systems stopped.

"Wicked." Mitchell said.

"Pulse wave." she said turning the ship back on. "Their power levels spiked and overloaded. It should take a couple of minutes to restore primary systems, and that gives us just enough time to…."

She made the cargo ship kick forward and go into hyperspace just behind the two downed vessels. After dropping off the ship, getting the coil back, taking the coil back to the Jaffa and getting the necklace, they made another trip through the gate back to where the problem all started. She laid the necklace into Arlos's hand.

"Excellent." he said smiling. "Finally I can get mother off my back."

When he put it in a small black chest and started to walk away.

"So?" Mitchell asked.

"So?"

"We give you the necklace and you…" Daniel said gesturing between him and Vala. "You sever the link."

"Oh, that, of course. Well, I did some extensive research…." he said turning away.

"And?" Daniel asked crossing his arms again.

"And there's nothing I can do. It can't be countered. But you know, my guess is that it will just wear off eventually." he said nodding. "So long everybody."

He walked off into the other room leaving them alone. Vala smiled rather brightly at him.

"After all that, all that work, and the fact you should have brought that ship here, especially for that pulse attack, you come home with nothing?"

"Ah, yeah, pretty much." Daniel muttered looking at the table.

"Oh man. This….don't even make a report. Nobody make any reports." Ford said looking at them all, except Vala. Teal'c didn't need to make a report, but might have tried. "It wouldn't be worth the time or the trouble I'd get in for losing the ship. Oh well. Anything else?"

"I have to return to Dakara General Carter."

"Can't stay for dinner?"

"As much as I would like to, I cannot."

"Bummer. Alright then, thanks for you help Teal'c. Tell Bra'tak I said hi and if you see Ishta, tell I said the same. The day is over and I'm going home."

"Please inform Colonel Carter I say hello as well." he said standing up.

"I will. That's it people. Goodnight."

Daniel, Mitchell and Vala were there as they watched Teal'c leave through the gate. Mitchell commented on the fact that Teal'c would be back as they left the gate room. Daniel agreed.


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

EPISODE…………………….The Powers That Be

It was getting near noon at the SGC. Guards were patrolling outside the mountain, keeping watch as always. Daniel was working on his translations, had ate breakfast, but skipped lunch to instead drink his coffee flavored sugar. Sam was at home with the baby, though Ford offered to stay that morning. He was currently going through paperwork while watching one of his new anime's. Teal'c was still on Dakara. Mitchell was in the commissary eating some Jello, after finishing some pasta dish Ford made last night, while doing paperwork. Vala entered the room, saw him and instantly sat down. A guard stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking in with a file.

"Having lunch." he stated eating the Jello.

"Don't you care that there could be Priors out there taking advantage of poor innocent people?" she asked sitting down. "Luring them into a oppressive religion, or worse, killing them for rejecting them."

He turned a page and took another bite before speaking. Mostly, he was ignoring her.

"Are you bored of bothering Jackson?"

"Hey, you're suppose to be going out," she said tapping the table with her finger. "On missions through the Stargate. So let's go. Let's rid the galaxy of evildoers."

Mitchell just kept eating and reading.

"Look, despite what Daniel may think, I really can help."

Mitchell sat up and sighed.

"I know how things work out there. I'm physically capable. Good with weapons. Not to mention I'm seductively attractive." she said saying the last part a little louder.

Several men in the room did look in her direction and she waved while smiling. She turned back to Mitchell who had just finished shaking his head.

"I'd make a fine addition to any SG team."

"You left out selfish and untrustworthy." he said taking another bite.

"I'd like to say, independent and resourceful." she said smiling as she opened the file she brought.

"That's is a classified file." he stated as she opened in more in front of him.

"Priors have been reported on 43 different planets already." she said pointing out the lines as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that's what the file says."

"Well, it just so happens that I have a very good relationship with the people on the planet you designated P8X-412."

"Define….relationship." he said leaning close to her face.

"They trust me."

He got up and started to leave.

"What? Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"I'm going to go talk to the General."

She smiled, but not in a good way. He didn't see it though.

"Why?"

"Because," he said coming back and grabbing the file she had. "Anyone who trust you, is obviously in a great deal of danger."

He left the room and came back grabbing his Jello as she was about to eat it.

"And that's what she said. I think we should check it out."

"Hmm. Good idea. She explain how she got this file?"

"No. And I didn't ask."

He sighed and lightly shook his head.

"Probably would have lied anyway."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that too."

"Well, go get Daniel, take her obviously and let me know if you want anyone else. Report in, in a few hours or so."

"Got it General." he said standing up. "You watching cartoons again?"

"And?" he said sitting back shaking the remote lightly.

"Never mind." he said leaving.

"Better." he muttered hitting play while doing paperwork.

Less than an hour later, Mitchell and his group were ready and took off through the gate. They managed to get Teal'c to come along and then went to her 'trusted people.' Outside the large pyramid they gated into, there was small settlements, mostly small buildings with no walls, but roofs and tables. Small fires for cooking here and there and people dressed in old and slightly baggy clothes for wearing in the desert climate they were in.

They gated into a large pyramid and walked into a large room, with a throne like chair. Though the room had light from small columns, about four feet high and set near the walls. Three on each side and two on each side near the throne. Nothing fancy in the room, but it was apparent that the room had, 'royal value.' A Goa'uld once sat in the chair obviously. Teal'c was the first to enter the room, holding out his PC-90, just in case. The others came in, also with weapons ready, but Vala was only in SGC off world clothes. No weapons.

"Oh, good, no one's here." she said walking toward a small passage way to the right of them.

"I thought you said these people trusted you?" Mitchell asked. "Why are we sneaking around and avoiding everybody?"

She turned around, walking backwards as she talked.

"I told you, they won't recognize me like this. Fortunately, I left a few spare outfits behind."

"What is it with her and her wardrobe?" Mitchell asked as she started down the passageway.

"You know, I think we could explain to them exactly why…" Daniel tried to say.

"This will only take a second." she said holding her hands out as Daniel tried to follow. "Can a girl have a little privacy?"

"No, besides, I think I've seen just about everything there is to see." Daniel stated as he placed his hands on his hips. Mitchell shook his head and kept from laughing.

"Thanks." she said with a false smile. "Look, there is no other way out of this room, I'm just going to change. I'll be right back."

Daniel dropped a hand as he sighed and turned away from the doorway. Teal'c was looking at the chair on the raised platform while Mitchell stood a few feet away from Daniel watching the doorway they came through. Some man with a turbine on his head and dirty clothes walked in slowly holding some gold object, small enough to be a urn. He looked up suddenly seeing people in the room.

"Hey." Mitchell said holding a hand up as he started walking forward.

The man turned and ran away quickly in fear, still holding the object.

Teal'c slowly walked over and looked confused as well as he stood near Mitchell. They started hearing running and looked up as several people rushed into the room with staff weapons that were ready to fire. They raised their PC-90's as the people aimed their staff weapons.

"These are the weapons of our god, Quetesh." the man that had entered the room previously said. "Who are you?!"

"Just take it easy." Mitchell said trying to keep calm.

"Why are you here?!"

Daniel slowly strode forward with his hands up as he walked between Teal'c and Mitchell.

"We mean no harm." Daniel said.

The guy and his friends with the staff weapons all looked, scared suddenly or maybe afraid as they slowly lowered their weapons and got on the ground in a worship position. Daniel lowered his hands as the other two lowered their weapons. The guy who spoke to them looked up in fear.

"Please, forgive us. It has been so long. We began to fear you would not return."

The SG group slowly turned to see Vala walk out behind them in a pale green outfit that covered the necessities, but showed most of the skin. A small glowing object set into the clothes was just under her neck.

"Then you are foolish. I would not abandon you." she said in a Goa'uld voice. "I am your god."

Daniel was, confused and shocked as he looked at her with an open mouth. Mitchell was about the same but looked at Teal'c when Teal'c looked at him in confused. The people kept looking at the ground in fear.

About half an hour later, Mitchell and his team sat on the stone platform near the chair Vala sat in. Lots in not most of the people in the settlement were in the room. One of the guys was standing and telling a story.

"Not exactly Shakespeare." Daniel muttered.

"How is it that these people don't know that the Goa'uld have fallen?" Mitchell asked quietly.

"Well, these worlds are pretty isolated, and I would be surprised if anyone here actually knew who to operate the gate." Daniel said also being quiet.

"These humans must be told the truth." Teal'c said.

"I know." Daniel muttered as they kept watching. He got up as the people kept talking and leaned over near her. "What are you doing?"

"It's a play." she stated not looking away. "Don't worry. I think it will be over soon, then we'll eat."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"We want to stop these people from falling victim to the Priors, that's what I'm going to do."

"This is not what I had in mind." he hissed.

"What your mind may or may not be able to imagine, is really not my concern. Now, kindly get out of your gods face."

Daniel looked at her very upset, she smiled as he moved away and sat down.

She smiled at the three people as the play stopped and they sat down again. The man that entered the building when SG-1 arrived, got up and stood in front of her.

"We had little rehearsal my Lord, but did it please you?"

"Yes. As always Azdak, you please your god greatly." she said holding her hands together as though she was about to clap.

He smiled with happiness.

"I'm glad it pleases you my Lord. You have been greatly missed."

She smiled and placed her hands on the arms of the chair.

"Now, I would like to hear about the visitor that arrived through the Chap'pai."

The people in the room looked very scared suddenly.

"It is pointless lying to your god, I am all knowing as well as beautiful."

Daniel and Mitchell both looked at her like she was nuts.

"He said…that he was here to save us. That our true gods await our devotion." Azdak said with fear.

"Lies. Meant to deceive you." she stated staring at him.

"I never believed a word he said my Lord. I swear it." he said holding his hands out.

"Somebody did."

"You have been absent for many seasons. Some thought that you had maybe abandoned us. They were weak my Lord. Please…..forgive them." he pleaded.

"Have I not been merciful to those have always deserved forgiveness?"

He nodded, a lot.

"Now go," she said looking away. "While I consider your punishment."

"Yes, of course." he said nodding again and then leaving with everyone.

After they left, she stood up and stretched.

"Well, that was easy."

"Shut that thing off!" Daniel almost yelled.

"Why must you continue to deceive these people?" Teal'c asked after she turned off the glowing stone under her neck.

"This is one of the many planets that Qetesh ruled over when I was her host. As you know, the Tok'ra eventually removed the symbiote, but not before her people rebelled and tortured me, thinking that we were one and the same." she said still stretching.

"And they couldn't tell the difference?" Mitchell asked standing up and looking at her. He walked down the steps past the other two and muttered, "Why am I not surprised."

He walked away exploring the different area's of the throne room.

"I was desolate." she said sitting down on the steps near Daniel and crossing her legs. "Fortunately, I discovered news that Qetesh's demise had not reached this little mining outpost."

"So you kept them mining naquada for you?" he asked with a tone that showed he was still in a unhappy mood with her.

"Just a tiny bit."

Daniel threw his hands into the air and shook his head.

"The mine was practically barren by the time I got here. But this planet acted as a safe haven for me until I got back on my feet." she said sounding sincere. Daniel was really upset.

"Look, I never killed anyone. I never tortured them. I was a wonderful god. Just ask them."

"I think we will." Daniel said quickly as he got up and started down the stairs.

"Why? You don't believe me?" she asked quickly stopping him at the bottom.

He turned to her with his hands on his hips.

"That, and I'm not totally convinced that they'll ultimately follow your ever command. Nor should that be the only reason they shouldn't follow the Priors." he said starting out again. She stopped him before he could even make five steps.

"I am still suppose to be their god. I can't exactly go out there and ask them if their going to listen to me."

"I wasn't expecting you to." he said walking again. Still not even five steps.

"What makes you think they're going to tell you the truth? You're suppose to be my faithful servants."

"Then I'll sort of explain to them that we are not as faithful as you believe, and if necessary, I'll also tell them we are plotting to kill you." he said forcefully as he pointed at her then stalked off quickly before she could stop him.

She was flustered.

"I have heard better plans!"

"I kinda like it." Mitchell said walking up in front of her.

"Shut up." she said walking back toward her chair.

Mitchell laughed lightly as Teal'c walked over.

"I'm not sure whether or not it would have been more interesting with the General here."

"I would say, more."

"I doubt he would have allowed this fiasco to even last this long, or at all."

"Indeed."

"I have been sick, for some time now." a man was telling them as they walked through the small encampments near the pyramid. "Since the last harvest, I've been more of a hindrance then a help to my family. I had even lost the ability to stand. The Prior, he cured me. He said it was the will of the Ori."

"Blasphemer!" Azdak said as he walked up. Teal'c and Mitchell got between him and the guy talking to Daniel.

"Just….take it easy." Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry, but I will not let him speak like that about Qetesh in my presence."

"Look, we're not out here to get anybody, we just want to hear what he has to say." Daniel said holding a hand out at the man. "Go ahead."

"The jewel in his staff glowed, he waved it over me, and I felt better than I ever have." he said happily as he told everyone that started gathering around. "All he asked in return was that I tell others, that I spread the word of the Ori. Then, upon his return…."

"When is this Prior to return?" Teal'c asked.

"Tomorrow. The Prior said that Qetesh is a false god! And when he returned, he would expose her weakness!"

"You are a fool!" Azdak growled. "Speak no more or I shall strike you down in the name of our true god!"

"I said….take it easy." Mitchell said getting in front of him quickly as the guy tried to rush forward.

"You should be thankful that Qetesh is so forgiving. And pray for when she slays the Prior for his wicked lies!" he said yelling it at the others. "She won't do the same to you!"

"Oh boy." Daniel muttered as Azdak started shouting the name Qetesh and how glory should be to her.

"Okay! You have made your point." Mitchell said shutting him up then turned back to Daniel. "Know when to stop."

"I think I need to talk to our one true god."

Mitchell nodded.

"If she starts being to much of a pain, call me and I'll get the General to come. Then she might be more forthcoming." Mitchell said as they walked away.

"Nice idea."

Inside the throne room, Vala was looking through a variety of gifts the people gave to her. Most if not all was in boxes of various sizes.

"So this is why you wanted to come back to this planet?!" Daniel asked as she closed a small golden box.

"All of this is mine." she stated moving to another large box. "I earned it. The people here have just been keeping it safe for me. And as you said, we can't 100 certain that these people are going to obey me, so if this planet does fall into the hands of the Priors…."

"Hello. You stealing this planets most valued treasures is the least of our concerns right now." Mitchell stated as he looked at some gold necklace or something that was wore around the neck anyway. He dropped it back into the small box she was looking in.

"I like your attitude." she said smiling at him as she leaned on the box with one arm. "I was thinking of cutting you boys in on 10. Now I'm thinking 20."

Mitchell wasn't amused as she lightly squeezed his nose.

"Despite your return, many of the villagers now believe the Ori to be true gods and worthy of their loyalty." Teal'c stated.  
"All the more reason why we should pack all of this up and get out of here." she said walking over to them. "Are you going to pitch in or what?"

"Other's believe you will slay the Ori in a show of power upon his return." Teal'c stated.

"Tomorrow, hmmm. Well, tomorrow is not good for me."

When she started to walk away.

"You need to tell these people the truth." Daniel said.

"I have a lot of needs Daniel, but I assure you, that is not one of them."

"If you do not tell them the truth, we will." Teal'c stated.

"Yes, and who do you think they are actually going to believe?" she said standing in front of him.

"Look, commanding these people to believe you and not the Ori is not going to work, especially when that Prior comes back." Daniel stated angrily.

"And we do not want to get into a god-off." Mitchell said walking up to them. "Especially since we know you're not even close."

"Forget what I said about the 20." she said to his back.

"He's right. We can't trade one lie for another lie."

"All right. What can we fight them with, then? How can we stop this Prior from corrupting the people?" she said almost stabbing Daniel with her fingers.

"We have a very limited window of opportunity here. If you expose yourself as a false god…"

She started to walk away hearing this.

"If you tell these people how you fooled them and why, we might be able to make them skeptical of the Priors."

"Or it could push these people into thinking the Prior's are gods even more." she said walking back in front of him then turning away walking back forth between them all.

"No, the only chance these people have, the only chance any of us has against the Priors, is to show that we will not accept the Ori as gods. No matter what happens, we must reject them!" he said strongly. "True enlightenment must begin with the truth."

"Oh please. The truth is so overrated." she said with a sigh.

He grabbed her arms gently.

"Look, for once, just do the right thing, okay? You'll feel good about it afterwards. Trust me."

Several moments later, Vala was striped of her clothes and had to put the ones she came in back on, then was placed in a large metal cage. The rest of the team was standing nearby.

"Really, this… this is unnecessary." Daniel said almost pleading like as the door was closed.

"You will be executed first light tomorrow." Azdak stated. "Imposter."

He spat at the ground near her and walked away.

"So Daniel…"

He leaned closer.

"When does that warm and glowy feeling from doing the right thing kick in?" she asked with a pleasant but sarcastic tone. "Because I'm not there yet."

"I can't believe you all just stood there and let them imprison me!" she exclaimed as she kicked the bars, climbed onto the bed and hung onto the ceiling.

"What were we suppose to do?" Daniel asked leaning on the outside.

"You have guns, don't you?" she asked with a really upset tone.

"There was like over a hundred people there!" he said surprised at her suggested.

"And?"

"Just relax. We're going to get you out of this." he said as she moved to the middle of the room to pace.

"Oh, you are?"

Daniel gave her a look.

"I feel a lot better. I'm sorry." she said turning away then turning back quickly as she spoke with a raised voice that turned into a shout. "I got a little nervous with the whole….EXECUTION looming and all! Especially if they do it the way I think!"

"Look, believe me. It's not going to come to that." he said trying to calm her down. "Mitchell and Teal'c are talking to them right now."

"Have you forgotten that if I die, you die?" she asked walking up and crossing her arms.

"Believe me, it is not going to come to that. Trust me."

She gasped in mockery and sat down with her back facing him.

"This time."

"If they find out about my…secret Daniel, it could be a long time before I get free, if at all." she whispered.

"Unless they take your head." he muttered.

"Don't even joke about that! Much less mention it."

Teal'c and Mitchell were talking to Azdak in what was once the throne room.

"Fine, she made a mistake. It was a big mistake. It was a whopper! But you just can't kill her!"

"Why not?" the man asked with extreme conviction.

Mitchell couldn't come up with anything so he looked at Teal'c who was just to the right of the man.

"A little help?"

"Does she not deserve a trial to explain the things she has done?"

Azdak scoffed.

"I think we have a pretty good idea of what she did and why." he said heading past Mitchell. Mitchell grabbed his shoulder and didn't let go.

"Your people are looking for leadership. They are looking to you." Mitchell said letting go. "So you've got to decide. What kind of society do you want to have? One where people get executed without explaining their actions?"

"You want to hold a Mal Doran?"

Mitchell turned around and quietly whispered, "Isn't that her name?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Qetesh established the process several years ago." Azdak explained after Mitchell showed he didn't know what it meant. "A way to settle disputes between two parties."

"Fine. That sounds…fitting." Mitchell said waving a hand. "We're going to hold a Mal Doran!"

Vala was currently trying to see if she could get through the bar, but she was just a little too big. Daniel was slightly watching when Mitchell walked in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked walking over.

"Well, you know…."

"What's the plan?" she asked extricating herself from the bars and walking over. "You going to blow up this door? Lay down suppressing fire so we can rush out through the hidden escape passage?"

They looked at her.

"It's in the room I told you that had no other exit."

Daniel smacked the bars in front of her lightly making her flinch.

"They're going to put you on trial tomorrow."

She thought a moment.

"I like my plan better."

"It kinda is your plan. It's named after you."

"Oh, Mal Doran. They going to let me be the judge?" she said a little happy with the news.

"Don't think so."

"Then it's not a real Mal Doran is it?" she said turning away.

"Actually this couldn't have worked out better." Daniel stated as he thought.

"Actually, I think it could have." she said turning back around.

"No, a trial is public. We can use the forum to expose what it is to be a false god and warn the community about the Priors."

Mitchell liked the idea and nodded at Daniel's thought.

"You're right actually. We can get them all worked up about false gods and they can kill me as an example to the others."

"Look, I persuaded them to let you stay here for the night." Mitchell said.

"Right, thanks." Daniel said being slightly sarcastic. He didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." he said walking off waving.

"Thank you. I apologize for ever doubting your masterful skills at negotiating!"

"He's doing the best he can."

"That's what terrifies me!"

"Mitchell?" he said through his com quickly.

"Yes?"

"Bring me a cup of coffee tomorrow. Ford knows how I like it."

"Gotta, one sugar flavored coffee."

"Thanks." he said signing off.

"Wait, what about me?"

"What about you?"

She growled and turned away.

"Who is it Walter?"

"It's SG-1 General."

"Unfortunately, not officially."

"Right General. I forgot. Opening the Iris."

As Mitchell and Teal'c walked down the ramp and as the gate closed. Ford looked past them by tilting his body. The confused look on his face was all Mitchell needed.

"Daniel convinced Vala to tell the people the truth. And they put her in a nice metal jail. She's going on trial tomorrow. We're going to go back to try and keep her from getting executed. I was able to convince the people to allow Daniel…."

"To stay with her. Figures. That girl is so much trouble." he muttered while shaking his head then suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny General?"

"Daniel asked for you to bring him coffee didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did. That's almost scary General."

"Not really. I work with him on translations sometimes so…..anyway. I'm going home for the night. Submit a report later after the 'whole' mission is complete. Don't forget to remind me to give you that coffee to take in the morning."

"Got it General. See you tomorrow. Tell Sam I look forward to working with her again, if she returns."

"I'm trying to get her to come back. I'll let her know you said hi Teal'c."

"Indeed." he said as Ford walked out.

Ford drove up to the house seeing a few lights on in it. As he walked in, he heard Sam and her mom talking. The baby stroller down stairs was empty and glancing into the kitchen he saw Sam was holding her, feeding her actually. After hanging his coat and removing his holsters, he walked in hearing them laughing about something and saw Janet was also there.

"Hey Janet. Something wrong?"

"No, the baby was a little colicky and she called me over."

"Catnip." he said.

"We know." they all said.

"You told me some remedies once." Janet said.

"Where's Cassandra?"

"At home, hopefully in bed since it's a school night, instead of on the phone to her boyfriend."

"Doubtful to the first, more than likely yes to the second." he said sitting down at the table with them. "If she's anything like I've heard, like Sam here."

Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"She won't go to bed unless ordered, or you have to put her to bed. You tell them what I did to you once?"

"Yes. Janet told her what Daniel and Jack saw you do." Sam said blushing slightly.

"I wish I could have been there to see you carry her out." Janet said.

"I tried to get the security tapes, but Sam tapered with them the next day."

"I didn't get into to much trouble." she said setting the bottle aside.

"Ford?"

(A.U. Since they have never named Sam's mother, and until they actually do, I'm going to say her name was, or in this case, is….Amy.)

"Yes Amy?"

"I just learned something very interesting about you."

His smile fell quickly.

"Oh no. What did you tell her?"

"I have a lot of respect for you for how you have treated Sam. And despite the shirts you like to wear…"

"Not you too. Mitchell is riding me on it enough." he moaned.

"I know you stay away from the adult types, but some of those cartoons…."

"Are rather graphic. I know. Sally won't be seeing them and I don't watch them around her. I watch them while I work, at the SGC."

"I know you don't. But I wanted you to know I am proud of how you waited till marrying my daughter before having sex." she said patting his hand. "That shows a lot respect for oneself and for Sam."

"Who told?" he asked looking at the two.

"We didn't tell her. She figured it out herself, then asked me." Sam said.

"What gave me away?"

"Your walk and personality. And a few other things Sam has told me."

"Does…dad know?"

"No, Jacob doesn't know." Amy said chuckling.

"Actually, you should tell him then. When he first found out about my crush…well, I wouldn't call it a crush, he told me he'd kill me if I hurt her. That scared me more than when Jack said it."

"It did take him awhile to get used to you." Sam said. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"I'll do it." he said starting to get up.

"I got it, but thanks. I need to use the restroom anyway."

After she left.

"I can tell your worried about something Ford, what's wrong?" Janet asked.

"I debating on whether to tell Sam that Daniels in danger."

"Again?"

"This time isn't a little worse."

"What sort of danger?" Janet asked leaning on the table. "Is it medi…"

"No. He's off world." he said explaining quickly about Vala and Daniel situation.

"They're still linked?"

"Somehow they are. Doctor Lee figures it has something to do with the Ancient communication device. Whatever the case, if she gets sentenced for an execution….she'll come back if they don't take her head off. Daniel…."

"Her head off?" Amy asked uncertain.

"You mean that Vala lady is…"

"Unfortunately. The other problem is if they do….that, then Mitchell and the others will be in trouble because of the energy release…."

"What energy release?"

"I was telling them about….the head cutting problem."

"Now you're lying." Sam said sitting near him again and pointing a finger. "I have that on and hear just about everything."

They looked to see the intercom to the baby room was on.

"I just….you got enough to worry about and I couldn't get away to go with them and help."

"That's it. I'm coming back. Someone else can have the job at Area 51. I should have known if Daniel didn't make that ship, he was going to get into trouble."

"Mitchell has been hounding me to ask you to come back."

"Wait a minute. This isn't some sort of…"

"No. Daniel's with her, but not in the cage thankfully. She propositioned him the other day."

"How can we believe this is…" Janet started asking.

"He asked me to send coffee through, with Mitchell."

"Oh god. This is serious." Sam said really worried.

"Yeah, it is. If they need help, they are to call the base and I'll be coming with reinforcements. Not that I'll need them, but…."

"Since this is real…sir." she said with a smile. "I officially state that I am coming back, but don't let them know just yet."

"You do that on purpose." he said waving a finger.

"Because I can get away with it."

"Well, I need to get home to Jacob, before he thinks I'm staying the night. Goodnight Sam." she said kissing her on the forehead.

"Quick thing before you two go. I got some interesting information today from the President. Once the Stargate program goes public, and its…employees become known, people will see Sam's face in a new book."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you are considered one of the greatest minds in this century, and even more important because you're a woman. You're going to be put into the world record books up there next to Einstein, Copernicus and such."

"I'm what?" she said in shock. "But…"

"Congratulations Sam!" the two woman exclaimed giving her a hug.

"You deserve it Sam. After everything you've done for this planet, you should be recognized." Janet said.

"I haven't seen anything you've done dear, but I always believed you'd become something special. Though I was thinking President of the U.S.A." Amy said.

"Well Sam, what do you think?" he asked.

"Ah,…..I'm going to have to say something won't I?" she said sighing.

"Too far away to tell." he said standing with Sam.

Amy hugged the other two then walked out the door.

"Having mom and dad living next door has its advantages." Sam said.

"I need to get home too. Just in case Cass is still up."

"Janet, is Sam okay?"

"What…" Sam started saying when he held a hand up.

"If you're asking what I'm thinking, no." Janet said putting her coat on.

"I did not ask that. If I did, it would a straight question." he stated.

"She can go back on semi hard foods. I want her to take it easy though for at least another week. No undue pressure on that stomach yet. And if you truly go back to work, be careful on the coffee intake."

"Yes doctor." she muttered.

"You're welcome too. Goodnight Sam, Ford." she said then walked out.

"Why did…"

"I asked to find out if I can make you breakfast in bed, other than some smoothie."

"Oh."

"I ain't going to tell her, but I was asking for the other reason too."

"I knew that. God I hate waiting. If only you had one of those healing devices."

"I am a little better at it. Not that I've had much chance to practice though. I could….steal one, really. A few forgeries here…"

She gave him a surprised and confused look.

"I was kidding. I could try borrowing it though. I know where it is."

"Well, I have a surprise for you dear." she said putting a finger on his chest lightly. "Sally is already crawling."

"Wow. Getting a head start on life like me. Impressive."

The next morning, Mitchell and them started to leave.

"We have forgotten something Colonel Mitchell."

"What is that Teal'c?"

"This Colonel. Daniel would kill you, or get himself killed if he couldn't think straight." Ford said walking up the ramp and handing over a rather large lunchbox.

"Oh, right. I did forget about the coffee, and considering your cooking, I'm not surprised you're sending this as well. Thanks General. I'll bring them both back. Count on it."

"I'll be waiting just in case. Hey, tell Daniel that Sally is crawling and that he has to come home and see it."

"She's what? But she's…."

"I know. Strange to hear at her age. I did the same thing, but I started crawling a week after being born, so I ain't worried."

"Wow. I'll tell him." Mitchell said still surprised. "Congratulations General."

Teal'c nodded to him and gave him a Jaffa handshake before taking off with Mitchell. A few hours later, and a much happier Daniel from the coffee intake and what Ford made, plus the baby info. Despite the pain she was, he did share with her. A table was set up on both sides of the room in the once called throne room. Mitchell and his team sat behind one table with Vala while the other side consisted of a few of the people from outside, including Azdak. A lot of the people were standing around watching the proceedings. Azdak got up and started talking about Vala, prosecuting her.

"Welcome, and thank you all for coming. Unlike, in the past, the final decision of this Mal Doran, will be yours my friends. A general vote!" he said with outstretched hands. "After both presentations have been made, we shall all decide what is to be done to the false god Qetesh!"

The people murmured and nodded as a man walked up to Azdak with a rolled up scroll.

"We are pleading innocent right?" Vala asked Daniel quietly.

"You already confessed." he stated.

"A girl can change her mind, can't she." she stated with a smile. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"We shall begin, as always, with the beginning of the claims." Azdak said unrolling the scroll. "The first claim of seven, mass murder."

"Wait a second!" she cried.

"The second claim of seven, mass torture." he said looking at her with contempt.

"I never killed. I never tortured. That was Qetesh." she stated pulling on Daniel arm. He raised a finger and stood.

"The third claim of seven…."

"Uh, excuse me, hi. Sorry to interrupt. The person seated before you, didn't do those things." he said while she shook her head agreeing with Daniel and not with the charges.

"You will have your chance to make your presentation." Azdak stated.

"Yes, I'm sure I will. But I need to make something clear. As we discussed when she confessed, Vala was a host to a Goa'uld. A parasite that controlled her actions, for many years. It was that Goa'uld symbiote, named Qetesh, that committed those atrocities that you're talking about. Vala can only be held responsible herself, for the actions she did, after that Goa'uld was removed."

"When exactly was that?" he asked with a sigh.

"Uh…" he said then leaned down as she whispered into his ear. "Four….four years."

Azdak walked back to his table and consulted with a couple of men. He came to the center of the room.

"Very well. Assuming your assertion to be true…" he said then turned back to everyone else. "We shall begin again. The first claim of four….planetary wide forced labor!"

She looked off in another direction as Daniel looked at her then closed his eyes as she said nothing.

"This is going to be a long day." Mitchell muttered looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed."

About an hour later.

"I, perhaps more than any of you, feel great sorrow, at the fact that I devoted my love and faith, so freely, to an imposter." Azdak said forcefully as he pointed at her after addressing everyone. "That cared only for the naquada in our mines."

Daniel wasn't really coming up with anything that could possibly save her. Mostly, it was save himself, unless they killed her by be-head-ment, in which case they both died.

"With every breath, she lied. With every effort, she stole." he said addressing the crowd again. "At every chance, she betrayed us. The conditions of poverty that we now suffer, are her fault and hers alone! That is what you must consider!"

He walked away as the crowd talked.

"He's good." Mitchell stated.

"I'm dead. Possibly."

Daniel stood, thinking of what to say as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Yes. She stole. She betrayed you. She used you as slave labor. This is true."

Vala was confused.

"That's not the opening statement I would have gone for." she said to Mitchell. He told her to shush as Daniel continued.

"But the only reason you know about this, is because she told you. She came forward, knowing how you feel, knowing full well what the consequences would be. Ask yourselves, you would she do this? She did it because there is a greater threat in this galaxy she thought you deserved to know about. She told the truth in order to open your eyes. To show you the dangers of giving away your free will. In the hopes, that given another chance, you might not make the same mistake twice." he said pacing around.

"We know that a Prior of the Ori has come here. He has been sent to this village to convince you to worship beings more powerful than all of us. But you must know, that like Vala, they are not gods." he stated.

"You speak well Daniel Jackson of the planet Earth." a voice said.

Everyone turned and those sitting got up to see the Prior was standing in the doorway. Daniel and Vala noticed it was the guy in charge of the village they had been transported to before when they learned about the Ori. Except he was now a Prior. Teal'c and Mitchell got their weapons ready quickly, but didn't aim them.

"What is a god?" he asked walking in and removing his hood. "What power is great enough for you to bow down in humble reverence?"

"That's the one that tried to burn us to death, twice." she whispered to Mitchell.

"There is only one measure. The only question you may ask yourself is, why must I believe?" he said walking through the people toward Daniel. "What is there for any and all to gain by following the path of Origin? Those seeking eternal salvation by seeking the word of the Ori."

He stopped in front of Daniel holding onto his staff.

"Those that do not, shall die as mortals. It is as simple as that. The day of reckoning is at hand! Your destiny awaits." he said with a smile.

"He's pretty good too." Mitchell muttered.

"We are so dead." she muttered back with a slight bit of fear.

"I have told them of the Ori Prior. Many of us believe." the man that was talking to them before about the Prior in the small village outside said getting on his knees near Daniel.

"But not all of us." Daniel stated.

"You doubt the power of the Ori?" the Prior asked Daniel.

"No. But I understand how they got it. And because of that, I'm not going to abandon my own free will to worship them to do it."

"The Ori healed this man, this man that was sick." the Prior said pointing at the man kneeling. "This man who could barely walk."

"This man was healed through knowledge." Daniel said waving a hand at the man then walking back to his table. "We have medicine, we have tools that can do much of the same thing."

He walked over to the other table and picked up a Goa'uld healing hand object.

"This device…has the power to heal." he stated showing it off. "If you know how to use it, but not by magical power. It's called technology."

"Technology." the Prior said smiling but with a mocking tone.

"Yes. Knowledge, understanding. Of the way things work, of the science of the universe."

"Maybe so." he said leaning forward and then walking around the people.

"But consider this, there are two men. One is starving and the other has a plentiful crop. Is it not wrong for the fortunate man to hoard is harvest? Should he not share with his hungry brother? It is the same with knowledge and understanding. As you have said, the Ori have a greater understanding of the universe." he said walking up to Daniel again.

"But most importantly, they are willing to share it with us, out of their love for us, their creation. Only a fool would turn away."

"Just because the Ori know more than we do, doesn't make them gods." Daniel said walking around him. "They are beings that were once like you and me. But they evolved. They learned of humanities potential. Eventually, over time, they used the knowledge to shed their physical bodies and live as energy on another, higher place of existence."

"Which side is he on?" Vala asked confused.

Mitchell ignored her.

"You are all children of the Ori." the Prior stated loudly and with a smile. "But you have been raised by evil. The true nature of the universe has been kept from you by powers that would have you stray from the path of Origin. It is time to open your eyes. Let Origin show you the way."

Daniel turned and walked away as he spoke.

"Maybe hoarding knowledge is wrong, or maybe it's not. Maybe learning something for yourselves, is part of the journey to enlightenment." he said then turned around to look at the Prior.

"But, killing someone with your power, because they won't worship you, is wrong. Very wrong." he said walking forward. "Knowledge is power, but how you use that power defines whether you are good, or evil."

"The choice is yours." the Prior stated.

"Give us another chance, I beg of you. Please, spare us all." the man on the floor begged.

"Believe in the power of the Ori…" he said placing a hand on the guys head. "Or be laid down in the dust."

The Prior turned and walked out. The man got up and people murmured amongst themselves or started leaving.

"Escort the prisoner back to the cell."

"Wait." Daniel said quickly getting in front of him.

"We are done with the Mal Doran for now. We will vote on her punishment and discuss other issues that we face." Azdak said waving a hand.

"I know what the Ori is saying may be very tempting." Daniel said trying to get through to the guy.

"We are poverty stricken." Azdak stated with fierceness. "As a society, we may not be able to survive much longer. We thought our god would provide for us."

He pointed at her with contempt as he spoke the last words.

"Why should we reject the knowledge and education to better ourselves?"

"But you can have all that without giving up your freedom." Daniel stated. "Don't you see how wrong it is to enforce belief by threatening the lives of your very people?"

"As the Ori said, would we not be ignorant and deserving of punishment, for failing to see the plain truth before us." he said looking past Daniel at Vala again. He made a motion as the guards went to Vala. "Leave us. We shall deliberate."

Back at the base, Ford was trying not to worry about Daniel and the others. A Prior was suppose to show up on the planet today, and that spelled danger. With what he unofficially called, SG-1, being off world, he had no one to talk to, at least on the base. So he called home finding Janet was over again, which made him feel better. Though he didn't have as much time as he wanted to talk to her. Another team had to have a briefing before going to another planet. After that, he went down to the commissary to have lunch.

"Do you mind if I sit here doctor?" he asked seeing her eating and looking at some folder.

"Not at all General."

"I've left what is being called a, suggestion box, for the heads of the other departments. So if they can't talk to me in person and such."

"I know about it."

"I haven't read anything in there from you."

"I haven't had any need of anything that I know of. My department is doing just fine."

"Jack…General O'Neill was going to try an idea that I had in mind, but he never got a chance to implement it. And he really liked the idea. I'm going to guess that you never heard it either since I haven't seen any around."

"If you mean the game system idea, I thought it wasn't a great idea." she said taking a drink.

"But it would keep everyone that stuck in there occupied when they don't feel like sleeping. I know Jack had his game boy that he would play sometimes. You know, I have never found out what he played. Sam knew but promised Jack she'd never tell anyone."

"Hmm. Well, playing games while trying to recuperate isn't healthy. Aggravation can only make things worse. Books are a better idea."

"Books will eventually put you to sleep though, especially if you're recovering."

"That's the point." she said with a smile. "A sleeping patient, is a healing patient. Not to mention a quiet one too."

"True. You want a bookshelf brought in then for you to place books?"

"Actually that might not be a bad idea. The question now is, do I get to choose the reading material?"

"It's your department. No adult stuff though."

She gave him a look only woman can. Several of the men behind him cringed from seeing it.

"I was being serious. Some people have asked, anonymously. None of that stuff is allowed, but anything else okay." he said picking up his empty plate as he got up. "Oh, nice try doc. Only Sam can get me with that look."

"What about your mother?" she asked sternly.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Never got that look from her, but then, when she was around, it was always family time. Short though it was. I have something else I have to tell you though." he said sitting down again and lowering his voice. "I know who General Landry really is. And no, I didn't look up info on him or you. He's called twice to ask about you, and all I've done is report what I know, professionally. Anything else he ask, I've told him to call you personally for those questions. Now, my question is, if he shows up here, will your dad do anything I need to be prepared for to protect you or otherwise?"

"No General." she said after a moment. "It's family trouble, but nothing physical. I'd rather not talk about it at all."

"Not a problem. You just call or come up if anything changes. Oh, Sally's crawling already."

"Wow. That's, unusual, but given your and Colonel Carter's unique physiology, that might be normal. Just let me know if anything else comes up that seems too strange or unusual."

Daniel was sitting next to the jail wall, outside the cage on the left. Vala was sitting on the other side, inside the cage, on the right with one leg stretched out and her arms holding the other. Teal'c and Mitchell were sitting on the floor in the doorway to the room playing a card game. From the looks of it, it was war or high card.

"You need to work on your anti-Ori speech." Vala stated. "That Prior almost had me believing, well not believing, but willing enough to say I believe."

"I know."

"You are asking people to stand up and put their lives on the line."

"I really believe that is it the only way we are going to be able to defend ourselves against them."

"We could try shooting them." she suggested.

He smiled lightly.

"You said the Priors are human, right? A few well aimed shots might at least get their attention."

"Well, you study enough religions, you find that killing the missionaries doesn't overall combat the philosophy. Though I have to say, Ford would agree with shooting them."

"Knowing what I can tell of him, he would. But the problem is, that what the Priors are offering sounds quite good. Until you get to the whole prostrating and burning people alive thing."

"There's that, and I don't think any of us have read the real fine print yet."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I personally know, without a doubt, that the Priors are bad."

"So creepy." she muttered.

"And the believe or die is a archaic moral standing. You know, the Ori are wrong for doing what they are doing, but the part that I haven't figured out yet, what is really bothering me, is why are they doing it? I mean, why do they care if people worship them or not?"

Seconds later Azdak walked in and walked past the two on the floor as he approached the cage. Mitchell and Teal'c stood up quickly as he walked by. Daniel and Vala also stood as he stopped short of the cage.

"We have decided to spare your life." he said with a hint of sadness.

"Really? Thank you." she said being polite and meaning it.

"Your punishment, will be spent in imprisonment, for the rest of your life."

"What?! Azdak, after everything we've been through….." she said trying to reason with the man. Even Daniel was scared of the notion of her being imprisoned that long and it showed by the worry on his face. She made a hand gesture of them being close. "Together!"

"You made me rub your feet." he said in disgust.

She smacked Daniel's arm looking for help, but he didn't do anything.

"Weren't you justly rewarded? Anyway, the occasional massage here and there hardly justifies life imprisonment!"

"You lied, and abused the people of this planet!"

"What about the Prior?" Daniel asked.

"Wait a minute." she said tapping his arm. "We're not done here with me yet."

"Yes, we are." he said staring hard at her then looking at Daniel. "As for the Prior, the settlement is divided. Many believe the Ori are worthy of our devotion."

"And you?" he asked lightly.

Before Azdak could speak, another man raced in and stopped behind Mitchell and Teal'c.

"Vachna has fallen ill."

"Isn't he the guy the Prior healed?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Azdak said.

"Please hurry. We fear he might be close to death."

Azdak started leaving with the man.

"Hey, um…maybe we can help." Daniel said.

Outside in the settlement, the man who was touched by the Ori, was laying on a makeshift bed. He didn't look well and was complaining of pain.

"I don't want you near me!" he said waving Vala away as she started kneeling next to him.

"Take it easy." she said trying to help the man with a Goa'uld healing device on her hand.

"It's okay, she's not going to hurt him." Daniel said to Azdak who looked ready to toss her away again.

Azdak nodded and she activated the device over his chest and abdomen. A few seconds later she took it away.

"There. How do you feel now?" she asked with concern.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in astonishment.

"Hmm. Making people feel good is a natural talent of mine." she said as Daniel knelt down near the head of the bed.

"Can you sit up?"

The man did so and she got off the dirt and sat on the end.

"I do not understand. How did you do it?" he said feeling no more pain.

Daniel took the device from her and held it up.

"This is a tool, just like a hammer or shovel, just a lot more complicated. Just because you don't understand something at first, doesn't mean it's the magic of the gods." he stated with a small smile.

Azdak believed her intentions to be true in wanting to help the man and was letting her stay free, for the moment. They walked away talking about the Prior.

"You think that if we are united, and tell this Prior that we will not heed his words, that he will merely just go away and leave us alone?" Azdak asked as they walked through the settlement.

"Well, I wish I could say for sure what will happen, but what I know is that you have to make a stand."

"Whatever happens, we'll be here to back you up." Mitchell said walking with them.

"But ultimately it's going to be up to you and your people." Daniel said as they stopped in an open area of the settlement.

"In exchange for saving Vachna's life, I've decided to re-open the issue of your life imprisonment." he said turning to her.

"Thank you." she said sincerely with a smile. "I have to admit, that it did make me feel rather good."

"I'm sure you thought there might be a reward." Daniel stated.

"That's not why I did it." she stated giving Daniel a glare. He nodded not believing it.

"Speaking of rewards, the entirety of your property will be kept here as a payment of your punishment." Azdak stated.

"Now hang on a minute…" she started saying when Azdak suddenly became dizzy and almost fell over. Daniel and her both caught him quickly.

"You alright?" Daniel asked.

"Ah yes. It's just been a very long day." he said shaking his head and blinking.

A man came running up fast and grabbed Azdak's arm.

"Azdak, you must come quickly!"

"What is it?"

"Many have fallen."

He looked at them and started following the man when he to fell to the ground and didn't get up. Vala, Daniel and the man rushed over and found he was unconscious. Mitchell and Teal'c started walking toward them slowly in confusion.

About an hour later or more, all of the people who had passed out were in a open area in the temple. Daniel was looking over one of the people while Teal'c and Mitchell were bringing more people on. Vala was currently using the healing device on Azdak who was covered in a blanket and lying on one of the beds that were not on the ground. He awoke seeing her using the device on him.

"Thank you. You are truly blessed." he said sitting up.

"Oh, I don't know about that." she said.

Daniel turned from the person he was looking at that was on the ground to her left.

"I'm just doing the best that I can." she said.

"How many have fallen ill?" Azdak asked.

"I've lost count, but it's a lot." she said sadly.

"Whatever this thing is, it's spreading like wildfire." Daniel said walking over then kneeling down to whisper it. "Come on, we need you over here."

"We'll talk about my treasure later." she said then got up following Daniel.

Ford came down the stairs quickly as Walter called out an unscheduled activation.

"Who is it Walter?"

"It's Colonel Mitchell General. Opening the Iris now."

"Okay."

"He's calling us by radio."

"What's up Mitchell?" Ford asked seeing his face on the screen.

"We got a problem General. Might want to get the doc up there so I don't have to repeat myself. Time is of the essence."

"Got it." he said grabbing the phone. "Doctor Lam to the control room."

Moments later after she arrived, he gave a run down.

"We're doing our best to quarantine the sick. Vala's using the healing device to cure them as they come in, but they are piling up quick." Mitchell said.

"What's the symptoms?" she asked.

"Weakness, high fever, chest and stomach pains….they have trouble breathing. Some of the extreme cases have gone into shock before Vala could even get to them."

"It doesn't sound like we're dealing with something that transfers from person to person. Not that fast." she said crossing her arms. "We could be looking at a common source, possibly water or food."

Mitchell nodded on the screen, not agreeing completely with her.

"Oh, I think I possibly know the source." he said with distain.

"You're thinking the Prior." Ford said.

"Yeah. They're trying to show what they can do. And how they'll do it."

"How are you and your team Colonel?" she asked.

"We are doing fine. But I reckon, we could use some backup." he said looking behind him.

"It's on the way. Let them know help is coming."

"Got it General." he said signing off.

"Doctor, get whatever you need. Anyone you think you need to take as well. Anything you need off base, let me know. Call ahead so the gate will be ready for you to leave as you walk in the door." he said as they walked out of the control room.

"Thank you General. If I have anything, I'll let you know." she said walking away quickly.

"Walter, get the gate ready to dial that planet back. As soon as she calls through…"

"Already on it General."

"Good man. I need to make a phone call now."

Vala was in the throne room thinking. She was sitting on the small flight of stairs to her former chair as Daniel walked in. She looked rather upset, as to not being able to help as much as she wished.

"You all right?" he asked as he sat down.

"No."

He let out a breath of air.

"You can do this."

"I'm not so sure." she said sounding ready to cry.

"I know using that hand device must be taking a lot out of you, but we really, really, need your help right now."

"Each one is just getting harder. Each time, it is taking longer and they just keep coming. I don't think I can save this whole village Daniel." she said losing hope.

"You have to keep trying."

"Jackson, we got a problem here." Mitchell's voice said through his com.

He grabbed his com unit with a sigh.

"Give me a minute."

"Now please." he said with a tone that meant it was an order.

Daniel left and came out to see Azdak was on one of the beds again and in pain.

"He was just fine earlier." Daniel stated with confusion as he and Teal'c stood over him. Vala came out moments later seeing the man as well.

"Well, he's not fine now." Mitchell stated standing on the other side.

"I healed him." she stated looking at Azdak then at them in surprised confusion. "If they continue to get re-infected, this will never end."

Azdak spoke as she tried to heal him again.

"We must give in." he said weakly. "They are too powerful."

"No. It's okay. I'm here." she said sadly as she used the device.

As she continued to work on Azdak, the SGC had already opened the gate and the medical supplies went through with some of the nurses and other doctors.

"Doctor Lam." Ford said catching her before she entered the gate room.

"Yes General?" she said waving the other people to continue.

"Be careful out there. I'd rather not have your father come after me."

She actually looked surprised.

"I'm going to guess there's more than just family troubles, like you said, but it's none of my business. I had to report in to the President what was happening and in doing so…General Landry and O'Neill heard about it. They all said to be careful, but your father was a little more…"

"Caring." she stated. "Yeah. I got it General. We're going to do the best we can. I'll call if I need anything."

"You know what you're doing better than I would. Good luck."

Daniel was looking over Azdak, who she just tried working on and barely got anywhere. He looked back to see her working on someone else, but she shook her head with a look that said it was not working anymore.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Mitchell said walking over as Doctor Lam came out of the pyramid.

He and Teal'c were standing out of the way and watching since they could do little else. She and the people she brought with her all had on red isolation suit outfits.

"This is worse than I thought."

"Yeah," he said glancing around. "They are falling pretty fast."

"We're going to need a place to work."

"This way." he said nodding and motioning to follow.

Sometime later and most if not all of the village down. They were already doing blood work, even in small area's around the people instead of the area that Mitchell showed Lam she could use. Barely anyone was left standing and a lot of them looked like they were going to die soon. Daniel was next to one of the assistances talking to them when Vala walked a few feet away and motioned him over.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"This, is not working anymore." she stated holding the healing device up. He took the device as she let go. "I'm sorry."

"You have to at keep trying, at least put on a show to keep their hopes up. I mean, we know you can do that."

"See, this is exactly why I never think of trying to help people." she stated almost hysterically, despite the fact they were whispering. "I'm terrible at it. Because of me, these poor souls are either going to die horribly or they are going to give into the Prior in hopes that he will heal them."

"It's not because of you!"

She jumped slightly as rage entered her voice, but she didn't scream, though feeling like it.

"I cannot make them better! And, if I hadn't been so worried about my precious treasure, I would never had opened my big, fat, mouth and we would have never come here!"

"And these people would still have to either convert to Origin or face the consequences." he said quickly. "That's a dilemma the rest of the galaxies also going to have to worry about."

Doctor Lam approached them as Daniel was talking. From the looks on her face, it wasn't good news.

"May I speak with you?" she asked.

Daniel nodded and handed the device back to Val then followed. Vala and Teal'c also walked along.

"I have pretty much ruled out bacterial infection at this point." she said as they walked into the throne room. "I'm treating with a anti-viral cocktail. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"Any idea why the hand device seems to lost it's effectiveness?" he asked.

"First, I'd have to understand remotely how that things works." she said stopping in the middle of the room. "I do know that it's not unheard of for virus's to mutate and become immune to whatever's trying to attack it. Obviously in this case, we are dealing with something more than just your garden variety super bug."

"All right, I don't know if this helps, but we know that the Ancients were almost wiped out by a similar plague." Daniel stated. "I'm just bringing it up in case there's already something in the research that has already been done."

"You think that the Ori gave it to them?" Vala said more than asked. He nodded.

"I am aware that SG-1 was infected with a virus and then cured by an Ancient found frozen down in Antarctica. I am also aware that the General hadn't showed up by then, which is a good thing since he is one, or the son of from what I hear."

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"I don't want him here at all either. If he gets this, then it could very well kill him much quicker."

"I doubt it. He's got that Immortal thing going so…"

"True, but I'd rather not take the chance. But as to the Antarctica incident, the symptoms and rate of progression here are almost completely similar."

"Do you have hypothesis as to why we have not been infected?" Teal'c asked from just behind her.

"No. We are still looking at your blood work. Excuse me."

Teal'c and her left the room, she more quickly than Teal'c.

"Feel my head, am I hot? More hotter than usual." she asked grabbing his hand and placing on her forehead. "Well, you know what I mean."

"No. You're Immortal just like Ford, so you have nothing to worry about." he said removing his hand. "It's everyone else we need to worry about."

"Hey, she just said that your friend could get killed…."

"I seriously doubt some sickness is going to be his death, if at all."

Doctor Lam had Teal'c dial the SGC so she could make a report. After she had made the report which included the talk with Daniel.

"I'm sorry General. I'm sure you know how much I wanted to walk in here and solve this and then give a good report."

"Hey, not everyone is perfect. Not even me. You're trying your best, which is all I expect. We're dealing with the evil versions of the Ancients. Anything we can do to help?" he said sadly.

"Not yet General. I've seen some bad situations before, but nothing like this. I advise you from coming at all General, if the information Daniel suggested is correct."

"Yeah. Since you said that Vala can't get the healing device to work, then there is nothing I could even try to do. Most of my skills go against the hypocritical oath. What is your prognosis of the situation there?"

"If we don't make a big break through soon, these people will need a miracle."

"Damn, worse than I thought. I'm going to have to make another call then." he said rubbing his face.

"Doctor Lam, you're needed immediately." a voice said over the doctor's com.

"I'll report anything new when it develops."

He nodded as she nodded as well and walked away.

"This isn't getting any better Walter."

"No it isn't General."

"I've got to…" he said getting up.

"Understood General. I'll let you know if we get anything."

"Damn thing got the Colonel. So much for his wish to join us…"

"He could still recover General."

"I'm hoping. Seriously hoping."

Lam came from the gate finding Vala looking at a laptop readout of the patient she was standing near.

"This is bad right?" Vala asked really worried.

"The virus is shutting down his internal organs." she said taking the laptop from her and standing near the end of the bed. "He can't process toxins within his own system. He's essentially being poisoned to death."

"Can't you give him more medicine?" Vala asked as the doctor went to the other end of the bed to another laptop.

"As it is, this may be the virus bouncing back against treatment. I hate having to say this, but there is nothing I can do."

Daniel, Vala and Teal'c could only look more worried as they looked at the unconscious Colonel. They went outside to see about something someone came and told them. After a quick check, she grabbed the laptop chart and announced it.

"Death, 14 hours and eighteen minutes after preliminary symptoms were first noted." she said making a notation with a electronic pen. "Remove the body and prep for autopsy."

A few of the red suited workers got ready to follow her orders as Vala came up.

"Can I have a few minutes first?" she asked.

The man nodded and walked away as she knelt down and removed the blanket to see the dead body of Azdak.

"This is the first, not the last." Lam said to Daniel who was several feet away watching. He could see Vala was upset and looking ready to cry. "I've got to get back to Colonel Mitchell."

She was trying to keep from crying and Daniel knelt down near her.

"You did everything you could." he said sincerely.

She nodded, rather hard and fast but didn't look at him.

"He has returned!" someone yelled from the doorway into the room where they were. Several people looked up, but no one could actually move to get up. "The Prior of the Ori has returned!"

He then ran off.

"You go ahead Daniel." she replied in a checked but choked up voice.

"Please, you must save us. Forgive those blinded by ignorance." said the man that she had first healed.

He was following the Prior, who was the same guy that showed up before. They were currently out in the makeshift village where there was barely anyone left that wasn't sick.

"People are dying. Our children our dying. They do believe. They will believe." the man said begging.

"Still, not all of you." he said looking past the man.

He looked back seeing Daniel and Teal'c walk up.

"They are not of us." the man stated quickly. "They do not speak for us."

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked.

"From the smallest seed of doubt springs forth the mighty poisonous tree of evil."

"Yeah, all right. Cut the crap." Daniel said, now getting really upset as he took a few steps forward. "This is my fault, all right? I'm the one who told these people that if they didn't bow down to you, bow down to the Ori, you might just give up and go away. Well I was wrong. I understand now. You don't have to kill them to prove a point to me."

"Do you truly understand?" the Prior asked.

"I understand this isn't about you and me." Daniel said pointedly.

"This is about all the children of the Ori."

"Enough." a voice said. They turned to see Val walk up, very pissed off from the looks of things and holding a PC-90. "Heal these people now."

"Vala…"

"No Daniel. I've had it with the Ori. I think it's time we sent them a message. Or will you heal them?"

"Only their faith can heal them now." the Prior said smiling.

"Then you are useless to us." she said pointing the weapon and shooting. Everyone but the Prior got down or turned away as she spent most of the clip. The bullets stopped just short of his chest and all dropped to the ground. Daniel and Teal'c turned to see the bullets fall. Teal'c pointed his PC-90 and got ready to fire.

"Stop at once!" the man yelled walking between the SG team and the Prior. "Please, do not let their evil deeds doom us." he begged. "We all bow to the power of the Ori."

He and everyone else who had no succumbed to the illness got in a large circle around the two groups and bowed before the Ori. The SG team looked around seeing the people on the ground.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the Prior said smiling. The villagers repeated it.

He stuck his staff into the ground and closed his eyes. The crystal inside it glowed brightly and kept glowing to the point that everyone turned their sight from it. It got bright enough to be seen off planet.

Doctor Lam was looking up as she saw the bright light coming through an open section of the ceiling. She was still kneeling next to Mitchell's bed. As the light faded away, Mitchell sat up slightly.

"Colonel?" she asked holding his head as he looked ready to pass out.

"Oh….wow." he said very tired and in pain. "You got a couple of aspirin?"

"Doctor Lam!" a man said excitedly as he rushed in. She held up a hand.

"How you feeling?"

"Tingly." Mitchell stated as she continued to hold his head. "How about we pretend I didn't say that."

"You hang on, and I'll be right back." she said putting his head back down and walking away with the other assistant.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he asked trying to sit up.

Lam and the assistant ran out to see everyone starting to get up like nothing had ever effected them.

"Oh, my god." she exclaimed.

"That's not all." the man said pointing. "Look."

The man that had died, Azdak, was alive again. People gathered around him asking questions as other's got up and also noticed. Lam and the other workers could only look on in awe. Outside, the people got off the ground feeling better as the Prior walked up to Daniel and the other two. Vala and Teal'c both raised their PC-90's, but he walked up anyway.

"Tell other's what you have seen today." he said smiling. Then he turned and walked away as people bowed to him.

"Is it Daniel and them Walter?" he asked walking up to the Gate controls as the Iris closed.

"Receiving I.D.C, now. It's Doctor Jackson's."

"I hope this is good news. Open it up Walter."

Seconds later Doctor Lam and her people walked through with the Colonel on a stretcher. They also were carrying the supplies and such with them. Vala, Daniel and Teal'c walked through moments later as Ford rushed in.

"He's fine General. I want him in the infirmary for at least an hour for test."

"Tell her I'm fine General." Mitchell said sitting up some.

"Glad to see your still with us Colonel. Had me worried for awhile." he said patting his shoulder. "As for your request, sorry. I don't have that much influence. Besides you know protocol."

"Had to try." he muttered weakly as he sat back.

"Briefing after he's let go." he said waving a hand for them to move along.

"Before I go, I regret to inform you I had nothing to do with his recovery." she said.

"I'll hear the whole story afterward, but from what I saw, if you weren't there. He'd already be dead."

"Somehow General, I doubt that." she said leaving him confused.

"This is going to be a strange meeting then." he muttered.

"Hey Ford, I need to tell you something before…"

"Sure Daniel."

He muttered a few things into Ford's ear.

"Really." he said standing back. "Well, in that case, I better get going. You can all….go do that first then come to the briefing room."

After the wonderfully well cooked meal that Ford made them, seeing as Doctor Lam performed test on everyone that had been on that planet, including herself, which took almost three hours, he had had plenty of time to make it. With everything that Vala had put them through, she was given basic foods to eat, nothing fancy, no sweets and no Jello, which was practically a daily requirement. Ford had noticed early on that he was one of the few people who didn't eat it. This time around, with what Daniel had said, she had shown she was not the bad girl she really showed to be. With that, she was now allowed to eat like everyone else, and ate more than everyone else. During the meeting, she passed out asleep in the chair.

"Damn, these Prior's and Ori….they are really beginning to piss me off. Have a Stargate address at all Daniel?"

"No." he said. "Not that we could do much…."

"You guys can't do anything, but I can. I know for a fact that they cannot touch me. It would be just the same as if the Ori came to this galaxy and tried to fight the Ascended Ancients, like Oma and them."

"I don't understand." Mitchell said.

"From the way I was told, by my…mother. Though it was brief and cryptic. You all have freewill so they can't interfere. I'm not included in that rule, unless I decided to be stupid and bow before the Ori. Then I basically loose my protection. Remember, I was able to push that Ori around up here before he burst into flames."

"I think Sam would shoot you first, or take your head." Daniel said. "If you converted."

"Very likely. Well, we'll have to come up with something else since bullets can't fight this enemy. I'm willing to bet that that staff they carry is what gives them power. Without it, they are just as mortal as anyone else."

"I'd have to agree General." Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"I can't think of anything else we need to discuss so, meeting's over. Ah, Daniel, are you going to carry her or…."

"I'd rather you do it. Just in case."

"Not a problem. See you all tomorrow."

Once at home, finally.

"Hey Sam, where's the princess?" he asked hugging her after putting his coat and stuff away quietly.

"Sleeping. It is rather late." she said holding him then sniffing. "Ford?"

"What?" he asked as she stepped back.

"There's perfume on you, and it's not mine."

"What? Oh, that must have been Vala's." he said shrugging as they walked into the living room.

"Excuse me?"

"She passed out at the briefing table. I carried her to her room, and Daniel was with me. He didn't want to hurt his back."

"Uh huh." she said crossing her arms and giving him a hard look.

"She spent most of the day on that planet trying to save those people. Using that healing device, which I have right here." he said removing it from his pocket.

"So, you're telling me, you were with her and you stole that?" she said with a crossed tone.

"I was not with her. And I didn't steal this. I borrowed it for you. I do know how to use it, just has a really wearing out side effect. Though what I will do for you is small so I should be just fine."

"Okay, that I can accept, but Vala."

"Sam, I have not and will not ever cheat…." he started explaining, seeing the angry and crossed look. Then she started smiling. "Oh, your playing me."

"Well," she said moving into his embrace. "It's not often that you have that look."

"I thought you were about to take my head off." he muttered.

"No. I can't even imagine wanting to do that. I can think of other ways to get revenge, if I had to. Which I hope to never do, much less think I ever would. Now let's talk about this, and what we can do after…" she said holding the healing device. "If you haven't passed out on me first."

"It's only been a couple of months though. Okay, more than that since…"

"It has been sometime, but worth the wait." she said seductively. "As much as a few hours would be nice, someone has to stay awake to watch Sally tomorrow. And since you're going to be at work…"

"What are you saying?" he asked skeptically.

"You won't last an hour." she said tapping his chest.

"Is that a bet?" he said smiling seductively like her.

"Yeah. I'd say it is." she said proudly.

"You better start running then." he said starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Ah, this first before fun." she said shaking the device. "Let's not tell Janet though."

"Ah, so she doesn't know everything then." he said slipping the device on.

"She may figure it out later, but I'd rather her think that you brought it home and used it, not only for helping me get better, but for…"

"Wait a minute. I don't want her to yell at me thinking that…."

"I was kidding. She already knows what I want to do. Now hurry up before Sally decides to wake up." she said laying on the couch.

"You got it bad." he said shaking his head.

"Well, when you find someone who has all the right moves….."


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

EPISODE………………..Beachhead

"We show no fear, Latal." a woman stated as she followed a small group of Jaffa that walked toward the gate in the middle of nowhere.

The gate was open and a Prior was standing near the DHD. The Jaffa all had on desert like clothes, similar but not the same like the Abydosians. She was the only one without a weapon.

"He is only one man. What is there to fear?" Latal said.

"He promised retribution if we did not bow before their gods when he returned." she said.

"The Jaffa have shed to much blood to replace one god with another." he said with anger as they rounded the small rock wall that was on either side of the gate. "We have made our decision and we will tell him."

They came around and activated their staff weapons as the bald Prior stood near the DHD whispering in prayer. He had one of the books in his hand.

"Have you come alone?" the Jaffa group leader asked.

"The Ori are with me always. You have read from the book of Origin."

"We have." the Jaffa said.

"What say you to the promise of the Ori?"

"We will hear no more of false gods. Go now, and we will spare your life." he said glancing at his men. The Prior didn't look happy.

"You speak for all?"

"We do."

"One way or another, this world will serve their purpose." the Prior stated. His staff started glowing seconds later.

"Jaffa!" the man yelled.

They all fired, but the blast hit some energy shield. They continued to do so for almost half a minute, doing nothing but hitting the shield. The Prior lifted the staff and hit the ground with the end. They instantly stopped firing and were thrown into the air and pushed back several miles, screaming as they flew away. Seconds later, a blue watery looking energy shield slowly came up around the area around the gate as the Prior held the book close to his chest and prayed. Soon it totally encompassed the gate making it impossible for anyone to come in. And the gate still continued to stay open.

It was about mid morning at the SGC. In a few more hours the sun would be coming up over the mountain. Guards were walking up and down the road into the mountain complex, just performing their duties. Inside the place was busy as usual. Ford was talking to a few SGC personal inside the Gate Control room as the Stargate activated and Walter closed the Iris.

"Unscheduled off world activation." he announced.

"Okay guys, we'll talk later." Ford said then turned away. "Know anything yet or is it one of ours?"

"Receiving a message General. It's text only." Walter said bringing it up on the screen.

"I wish I could read that fast." Ford said seeing it scroll by quickly. The gate suddenly shut off as whoever dialed closed the connection. "What the…."

"It's Goa'uld General."

"Bring it back up for me." he said sitting down.

"Should I call Doctor Jackson?"

"Not yet. Give me a moment to see what it is first."

Several lines later.

"Give me a few print outs. Daniel's going to need to see this."

"What does it say General?"

"Some Goa'uld, I've never heard of wants…..our help. That's why I need Daniel's help. I don't know who this guy is and don't have the time to check myself." he said walking away with the print out.

Vala, Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell were all in the middle of playing basketball in the other gym for that sort of thing. Bouncing the ball off the wall and hitting it with a racket was another great game that people liked to play too. They were having a lot of fun, driveling the ball, Vala and Daniel making small threats from the sounds of it. Daniel passed the ball to Mitchell who went for it, but Teal'c stopped him. Ford caught the ball and spun it on a finger before holding it as he put his hanky away with the other hand.

"At ease Colonel. I'm not here for you, and you really don't have to do that all the time." he said seeing the Colonel stand at attention quickly. "I need Daniel or Teal'c. Whoever can answer this question. Who is Nerus?"

"Why?" Daniel asked breathing hard.

"Got some message from him asking for…..help. It came in Goa'uld."

"Oh." Daniel said.

Teal'c, as he usually always did, stood and placed his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"I am aware of his identity. He was a minor Goa'uld who served Ba'al for many centuries." Teal'c said with no tiredness in his voice.

"Must be very unimportant then if we've never heard of him." Ford said. "What does he do?"

"Honestly, you don't want to know." Vala said tiredly.

"I wouldn't have asked, Miss Doran, if I didn't want to know." he said crossing his arms, though holding the ball made it somewhat difficult. "I'm trying to give you some lenience and respect, don't make me take it away. So Teal'c what….wait, if you know him, answer my question then."

"He defines avarice and gluttony. That's simple." she said.

"Avarice? I don't know that word. But I'm going to guess with the other word, he's a large fat man."

"Indeed. He is know for many of his….appetites." Teal'c said.

"A very fat man. That doesn't explain why he wants….our help though."

"It might be because of his other reputation." Daniel stated also in a tired voice. "He's know for being the inventor of a host of Goa'uld technology."

"I would say that's very important then. Guess his inventions are worthless now that the Goa'uld are pretty much…gone. And he knows we would be in the market for them. The message now makes more sense to me."

"I'd have to agree with that, from the facts stated." Mitchell said. "What sort of help does he want?"

"Well, it's not really help he wants. And I doubt he's heard of my cooking reputation, but…..he wants to come work for us."

"What?" all but Teal'c said.

"He is not to be trusted." Teal'c stated.

"Kinda figured that T. In some ways we can't even trust the Tok'ra. Question is, should we bring him here? See what he has to offer?"

"Where's the message?" Daniel asked.

"Right here." Ford said placing the ball under his left arm and pulling rolled up papers out of the other pocket. "Get cleaned up first though and meet me in the briefing room. You'll all see it then."

"We'll be right there General."

"No real rush Colonel." he said rolling the ball a few times in his hands before tossing it. He missed as it sailed over the basket. "Oh well, I never liked sports anyway."

"Everything I've heard about him and he missed?" Mitchell muttered after Ford left.

"Well, he has admitted he's not perfect, which is a first for me to hear from any man." Vala said smiling. "All the other's have…."

"I think we get the picture." Daniel and Mitchell stated shutting her up.

When they got cleaned up and to the briefing room, Ford was sitting back in his chair, reading some Transformer comic book.

"Aren't you on duty General?"

"Yes Colonel. But I've read the message. You all haven't and until you do, I can't listen to any opinions. So until then….oh, help yourselves if you want." he said gesturing at the bowl of small bite sized chocolate bars. There was about a dozen small empty wrappers near him closed folder. "Besides, I'm well versed in the art of multi tasking."

They all sat down and opened the files. Vala grabbed a handful of the sweets and sat back. About ten minutes later.

"Wow, he really did make some nice mentions about us. Even about feeling honored to meet us and join us." Daniel said.

"Are you sure this is from a Goa'uld General?"

"It came in Goa'uld." Ford said walking into his office and dropping the book and then coming back. "Are you bored Vala?"

She had started walking around the room about five minutes ago.

"Yes. That man is disgusting. You shouldn't even bother bringing him here, unless you plan on torturing him." she said leaning on the chair at the end.

"I could if it became an emergency or something. But no, if he's true about his intentions, he'll get a V.I.P. room, and I'll make a few nice dishes. And we'll have some more technology. I only wish Sam was here to enjoy the moment. I'd have her asking all the questions to him."

"Is he on his way here then General?"

"Yeah Colonel." Ford said looking out the window. "He said something about military intelligence of the utmost urgency. I figured that it is worth looking into. If he's lying, we toss him in the brig for a few weeks, with bread and water."

"Oh." Vala said. "He'd hate that."

"That's the point." Ford said sitting down and grabbing another chocolate.

"Haven't you had enough of those?" Daniel asked.

"Sam isn't here to stop me." he said smiling.

"Ah. Now I see." Daniel said nodding as he grabbed a few.

"And you better not tell her I am eating these a lot."

"Why would he want to join us though? Why not stay with Ba'al or some other Goa'uld." Mitchell asked.

"We destroyed Anubis." Teal'c stated.

"Then the Replicators took out the System Lords, then we took out the Replicators." Daniel stated.

"Wow. We look cool." Mitchell said.

Ford couldn't help but laugh, lightly.

"I like that Colonel. You have a point. Depending on the planet, SG-1 is either revered or feared."

"Makes sense. So when is he showing up then?" Mitchell asked.

"SG-3 is checking him out at the moment, on another planet of course. They should be calling in soon and then he'll be brought here if he's safe."

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"Good timing. Let's go." he said getting up and putting his glasses on.

After finding out it was SG-3 and finding out it was safe, Walter opened the Iris as the group walked down and stood in front of the ramp. SG-3 walked out with a slightly tall and very fat man in what looked to be an old Roman outfit. Kinda like those in those Julius Caesar plays. The group stood in a line at the base of the ramp as the others came off. Mitchell, Ford, Teal'c, Daniel and then Vala.

"Whoa. He is fat." Ford muttered.

"I wouldn't tell him that to his face." Daniel muttered.

"First Goa'uld I've heard or seen who didn't care about appearances."

"Indeed."

Ford took a few steps forward and stood on the end of the ramp crossing his arms.

"He's clean General." said one of the SG-3 members.

"Thank you Sergeant. We've got it now." Ford said.

"I am Nerus." Nerus said in a deep voice that almost sounded female.

"I am…"

"Yes, I am sure you are a very important person and have very important reasons to subject me to your security precautions." he said walking past Ford and up to Teal'c.

"He brushed me off." Ford said not turned around yet as the man kept speaking. He even mentioned it a few more times, under his breath, as the Nerus kept talking.

"But to meet you, to look upon the face of the one…" Nerus said waving a hand at Teal'c.

"The one what?" Mitchell asked as Ford spun around with a angry but confused look.

"The one who inspired the great uprising of course." Nerus said in awe. "The time of the false gods is at an end, in no small part, because of this man!"

He moved next to stand in front of Daniel.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson! It is rumored among the Goa'uld that you alone defeated Anubis!" he said with more awe. "Is that true?"

Daniel didn't look like he wanted to really be there anymore. He kept his arms crossed and listened anyway.

"Where did you hear that?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Oh, I hear everything." he said with a smile and laughed as he walked over to Mitchell and looked at him skeptically.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1."

"But you're not…"

"No."

"Oh, will he be here?"

"No."

He was disappointed by the way he looked at the ground.

"And you're not even Colonel Carter are you?" he asked looking at Vala.

Vala lightly shook her head and wasn't sure how to take that.

"This isn't at all what I imagined it would be." he said with disappointment as he glanced around.

"Colonel Carter is at home, with her daughter right now. If you're looking for Major General O'Neill, he's at home…with his family, or doing paperwork." Ford said walking around him.

"Then where is this indomitable Major Ford Primus? Did he fall in battle or is also at home?" he asked looking around.

Several to most of the people around them laughed, though it was more chuckles than anything else.

"It's got to be the glasses." Ford said removing them. "I am that man. General Ford Carter now."

"Ah!" he said smiling. Though it dropped quickly. "The rumor of Colonel Carter being your wife is true then. You're not as fierce and evil looking as they said though." he said looking Ford over. "Or as tall."

"I don't how to take that." he said as his right eye twitched.

"With sincere admiration, I hope." he said not really smiling.

"Right. Let's go. We've got other teams that need to leave and other's coming in later." Ford said walking toward the door on the right of the Control room.

SG-3 followed him, just in case. They also carried a couple of crates that Nerus brought along with.

"Yes. Before we talk more, I require sustenance. Did you meet all my dietary requirements?" he asked following close behind Ford.

"I barely even knew what half that stuff was, so I just made the best we have."

"Oh, good, good. I am positively famished."

"I'll bet." Ford muttered.  
Daniel and the other's had weird and confused looks as SG-3 left. Vala took off first following then the other's went with.

On the planet with the Prior, other Jaffa showed up and were currently firing their staff weapons at the Prior. The shield continued to block the shots though, despite the Jaffa's efforts.

They were all in a V.I.P. room, just standing and watching as Nerus looked at the food. There were two airmen outside the room, standing guard. Teal'c and Mitchell had zat's on their hips, just in case, by Ford's order. Vala and Daniel had nothing. The table was covered in some of Ford's great dishes which Nerus had commented on the greatness of the smells as he entered the room. There was chicken ala king, chicken cordon bleu, different fruits at one end, a few nice and very expensive wines in the middle along with some varieties of pop, and a few very nice pasta dishes, ranging from chicken, beef and lamb. A large turkey with cornbread stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy. Dessert was a large round triple fudge chocolate cake, a few fruit pies, some chocolate mousse pudding and a big multi flavored Jello made in a upside down cake pan. There was even Ford's famous triple chocolate fudge brownies that he rarely made because they never lasted, ever. Usually because Carter and Daniel would take a lot of them, or all.

They would hide them in their desk and eat them later while working, Ford found out once. On one particular day, he made a whole pan, and then never found out where it went, till later of course. After he had made the pan, which could feed a couple dozen people or more, they had stolen the whole pan and ran away hiding it in Daniel's office. That's all they both ate that day, which made other people mad, including Janet who had a real fancy for them. As did most of the base. It had gotten so bad, he was lucky if he got to lick the spoon to even have any of them.

"Hey, are these those famous brownies of yours that you rarely make?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"They are?!" Daniel asked.

"Only one Daniel. And it better be only one."

"It seems your other talents also including cooking General Carter." Nerus stated looking the table over.

"Well, moral went up when I started cooking everyday, instead of what the kitchen usually would cook. I could have been a famous chef if I wasn't here."

"What are these you say?"

"Brownies. They are a…delicacy. Especially around here. Daniel, I said only one." he stated harshly.

"I can't help it." he muttered around eating a second one.

"Don't make me order the Colonel to zat you."

"I can see why you don't make them all that often. Man that is sweet. But worth ever bite." Mitchell said after swallowing. "I can see why everyone wants them."

"I'm lucky I even got one this time."

"Incredible! The flavor is so intense! I have never tasted such sweetness in my entire life!!!" Nerus said.

"And they are so easy to make. Now, onto business Nerus."

"Yes, yes we do." he said clearing his throat. "Important matters to discuss."

"Your voice just changed." Mitchell stated as they all heard it sound normal suddenly.

"Oh, we don't have to talk that way." he said waving a hand and grabbing some device out of his box near the wall. "This is a device, that I invented."

"That was rather obvious already." Ford stated.

"Yes. Anyway," he setting it on the table where there was no food.

It had a triangular look and was flat on top. Very small and thin with a small round-ish part on the flat top. He pushed a button and a planet was projected above it about the size of a basketball. Despite being a hologram, it had pretty good detail.

"What you're about to see, occurred, two days ago. Now, the free Jaffa, who have claimed this planet, call it Kallana."

"What was that?" Vala asked eating a few of the grapes as she noticed something on the planet.

Teal'c walked up seeing it as well. He only knew more because of the intel he knew because he was Jaffa and on the council, somewhat.

"The formation of an extremely large force field around the planet's Stargate." Teal'c said.

"It's a Prior's doing isn't it?" Ford asked.

"Exactly." Nerus said.

"Why are you sharing this information with us? It can't be for the food since you haven't even seen stuff like this before." Mitchell said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Nerus asked with a happy voice. He always seemed happy and cheerful. "We joined forces to destroy the Replicators!"

"I have no recollection of your participation." Teal'c stated.

"Nor I. And I was on Dakara getting the weapon working." Ford said.

"Teal'c, you wound me." he said almost insulted. "I was the one that figured out how to make all the Stargate's activate in the galaxy at once."

"Figures that the Goa'uld would take credit for one of their own species ideas." Ford muttered.

"Ba'al did mention that, didn't he?" he said surprised and confused.

"Before today, we had never heard of you. Well, she had." Ford said. "Ba'al took credit for your idea."

"That is so like him." she said.

"Oh well. Not important anymore. Onto this." he said pushing a button on the device shutting it off as he sat down at the other end. "As you said, this is the work of the Prior and the Ori. And there is one inside the field, and it is expanding."

"Then it will soon be able to accommodate entire armies." Teal'c stated.

"We can't have that. So far no one has been able to even get close enough to touch a Prior in a way to harm them. Whatever their weakness is, we don't know it." Ford said.

"Yes. The other problem is that the Stargate has not shut it self down since it has been open." Nerus said.

"Wait, the gate has been open the last two days then?"

"That's not possible." Mitchell started saying.

"Ba'al did the same thing…no, sorry, it was Anubis. He fired some Ancient weapon or something of the Ancients at the gate making it stay open here so he could destroy the SGC." Ford said. "Remember people, this is the Ori, the evil version of the Ancients. They can bend the known rules when it comes to Stargate usage."

"How are we to do battle with an enemy so powerful?" Teal'c stated.

"With my help." Nerus said eating a few grapes. "Impressive! Grapes without seeds! How did you do that?!"

"Trade secret." Daniel said.

"So, what can you do to help us?" Ford asked as he smacked Daniel hand away from the brownies for the second time. "Keep it up and I will have you stunned."

"Every force field has a weakness." Nerus said sitting back. "And I am confident, that I shall find it."

Daniel nodded lightly, seeming unconvinced, then looked at Vala who shook her head not agreeing with him.

"General, if this intel is correct, it will mean a complete change of tactics." Mitchell said.

"I know. But seeing as this is a Jaffa world, despite the fact we want to help, we have to find out if they will let us help in their fight. Teal'c."

"I do not believe that the Jaffa will refuse the request for our participation in saving Kallana."

"In that case, what idea do you have in mind?" Ford asked walking over.

"Attack them as quickly as possible with as much force that you can bring to bear." he stated with conviction.

"Sounds like a typical plan that we would come up with."

"Quite possible true General, but in this case, you must stop them. This is an all out invasion. Like it or not, you're in a state of war."

"Yeah, they've already made that pretty clear to us. All right, I've got to make a few phone calls. You can eat away and if you come up with anything else, tell one of the airmen outside to call me. Let's go people, Daniel, there are other brownies in the kitchen I saved for you all personally. And yes, even you Vala. Now go."

Daniel practically bolted while she rushed out with a lesser pace. Mitchell smiled and walked out and Teal'c just nodded. As they all left though, they could hear Nerus commenting on how great the food was.

"Sam?" he asked slowly after the phone was picked up.

"Hey Ford. What's up?" she said cheerfully.

"We, need you here. I need you here." he said quietly as he looked down at his desk and had one hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

He explained the situation and who was at the base now.

"I can see why you're worried. Unlike the Goa'uld and Replicators, along with everything else we've encountered, you can't do anything this time to stop them."

"Yeah. That about sums it up Sam. I can't come up with anything at the moment, mostly because of base duties, so I don't have the time to come up with a plan, though I'm trying. You're the smarter one and I know you're just fine now. Especially with that bet you made a few days ago."

"You almost made it for the full hour." she said chuckling.

"I…really can't do it Sam. The other's might be able to…maybe even this…Nerut, Neruc…whatever it was. But I trust you, I know you won't let me down. And I know K-9 can watch Sally in nursery or be up here with me. I can't do this without you anymore. Just not the same or as fun."

"Don't worry anymore. I'll be there. Don't tell anyone though." she said hearing the worry in his voice.

"Thank you Sam. Can't wait to see you. To make it look more formal and surprising, just come to the office and if anyone ask, say you're surprising me and tell them to keep quiet."

"Not a problem, sir." she said chuckling again.

"Thanks again. I love you."

"Love you too." she said then hung up.

After calling the President and telling him the situation, the President told him to inform General O'Neill about the details. He had other meetings to attend to.

"Yeah Jack, it's looking rather bad."

"Got to make those hard decision now huh?"

"Yeah. I've got the Prometheus going to the planet to have them bombard the hell out of it. What do you think I should do?"

"Wow. It must be serious if you're asking for help."

"If it is an invasion force like it sounds, there's nothing that can stop them if they get through."

"Have you tried calling Carter in?"

"Thinking about it. Thinking about calling the Daedalus home too. She's really happy with Sally and I don't want her worrying about the planet and all the other problems." he said smiling lightly.

"Well, she's still enlisted and you both knew the rules and regs and if a situation came up like this that…"

"Jack, I already called her."

"Then why did….you're just giving me a hard time."

Ford could almost swear he could see the glare through the phone.

"I couldn't help it. I seriously doubt Sara or Charlie gives you any trouble. Besides that, you were the only one here that I could do that to and I doubt anyone you work with now would even try teasing you."

"You got a point there. When will she be there anyway?"

"I think I hear K-9."

"Then I better go. Call back and let me know how things go. We should get one of those video phone things. So we can talk and see each other."

"Jack, you're actually talking about using technology that you might never understand?"

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny. Since those video games, he's gotten more into computers and stuff, so…."

"You find some good ones that work and then we can set them up in here. Good bye Jack."

"Bye."

"Hello K-9." he said standing up as K-9 rolled in and stopped near the desk.

"Master."

Carter came into his office with a baby stroller. Sally was giggling and waving her hands. She was in full uniform, the skirted one.

"Reporting as order sir." she said smiling mischievously and standing at attention.

"You don't have to do that." he said walking over saluting with her.

"I know." she said relaxing. "I do it not only because of it being natural and habit, but to see that look on your face. This is the only place you actually outrank me, technically."

They both hugged and then there was a light kiss.

"Turn around." she asked after they broke the kiss.

"What for?"

"I want to see something."

He was confused, but did it anyway.

"Just what I thought. You need a haircut. From behind, I'd swear you were a woman."

"You're not the only one to notice. I just haven't had time to get to it done. And I refuse to get a haircut like Jack."

"Please don't. You look terrible that way."

"I know." he said turning back around.

"But from the front it looks just fine." she said smiling.

"Hey princess. This is where daddy works." he said kneeling down and waving a finger that she grabbed and started sucking on.

"You've been eating a lot of chocolate again."

"How could you tell?" he said smiling at Sally as she giggled.

"The kiss, and the fact she's sucking your fingers."

"Well, I made those famous brownies."

"That was totally unfair Ford." she said offended. "You know how I love…wait, you got some set aside for me, right?"

"Only for my favorite and number one girl." he said seeing her face brighten quickly.

"Where are they?" she asked eagerly.

"Right here." he said pulling a plate of them out one of the desk drawers. "Had to hide them from everyone, including Daniel."

"I know. He loves them as bad as I do." she said sitting behind the desk and removing the saran wrap. "You spoil me rotten. Wait, if I'm number one, then oh….right, Sally."

"Right." he said sitting across from her. "You're worth being spoiled, and so is she."

"Flirt. Oh, why didn't you make these at home?" she asked around a brownie.

"You weren't home till recently and I haven't made them for months. Been to busy. You know I let them set for awhile before cooking and use a special ingredient. I still remember the first day I made them and had you guys try them. You and Daniel took the pan away and left before I got one. And then you chased me around the base begging for more."

"We figured if we were enough of a bother, you'd make them again." she said smiling.

"It was those puppy dog eyes you did and that pout that made me give in. Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah. But you don't need to leave.."

"There's a small fridge behind you there by the safe. I put it in recently so I'd have cold pop at hand and such. I even have a small carton of milk for when I'm into my Oreo stash." he said picking Sally up. She giggled more happily as he held her.

"After this, I'll start working."

"We'll start working. Can't wait to work by your side again."

"I'm guessing you don't have anything here to do then."

"Not at the moment. Besides, I have free time until Walter or someone else calls me up. I don't have any SG- teams coming in today, that I know of, and none leaving. Or I should say they already have."

"Ford, you've still got that SG-1 insignia on your coat."

"And I ain't taking it off." he said with a smile. "It's one of the originals."

"Is there an SG-1?"

"Currently, it is just me and Mitchell, officially. Daniel is taking a little more convincing and knowing you, it won't take long to have you say yes."

About an hour later, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala were in the Gate Control room. Walter was trying to dial the planet with the force field, but nothing was happening. It refused to connect on several tries. The Iris was closed and a dozen men were in the gate room with weapons ready, just in case. Ford, Carter and Sally were down in her office, trying to set it back up. He was also giving her all the details he knew about the current situation. The other's were surprised to see her back and Ford played the part saying he was practically shocked to see her show up in his office. They all got to talk to her for a few moments and see Sally before having to go back to work.

Which is why they all were currently in the Gate Control room getting ready to try and leave. Vala was complaining about Nerus at the moment. Ford and Carter where a few feet away talking in hushed tones as they stood near one of the glass window's with the galaxy gate map on it. Sally was asleep and being watched by K-9 in the nursery level. The group was all in gear for going off world, all in the black outfits.

"Chevron four encoded." Walter said as they locked.

"I promise you he's lying." she said.

"About which part?" Daniel asked.

"All of it."

"And yet, we have been unable to dial the coordinates for Kallana despite several attempts." Teal'c stated.

"Goa'uld don't do anything for anyone, unless it's for themselves." she stated.

"Maybe it's in his own interest to stop the Ori." Mitchell said.

"Chevron seven still will not lock." Walter said turning in his chair.

"Enough then Walter. It's not worth trying again. We're going with a new plan. Sam."

She had turned with him and walked over as he spoke. The other's turned around to hear what it was going to be.

"We've revised the original plan to expedite matters. The Prometheus is on route and we'll rendezvous at P4C 452. We'll proceed onto Kallana from there."

"I'd be going with, but just in case that….fat Goa'uld, which I don't trust, does something. I have to be here."

"I understand General. I'd rather have a home to come to anyway." Mitchell said.

"Me too. Go on Sam."

"Right. Considering this Prior's ability to keep the Stargate open and this shield up, the President has authorized the use of any and all means to complete the mission."

"Oh boy." Mitchell said with a moan. "And here I was hoping to have a nuke free career."

"Welcome to the club." he said smiling. But it wasn't a happy smile.

They all looked at him. Everyone looked at him.

"You blew up a nuke already? Since when?" she asked surprised.

"Story for another time. You all have a mission to go on with a possible time limit. So continue Colonel." he ordered.

Though he saw the look in her eyes and the expression on her face that stated she was going to be asking questions later. And if he didn't answer, he was not sleeping in the bed.

"With me and K-9's help, we developed something at Area 51 that according to all calculations, it should be able to stop them instantly." she said giving him a few glances.

"But you don't agree." Vala said.

"No, I don't. I don't think it's enough, but we have to try anyway."

"Unfortunately, it's all we have. So it's what we are going to use." Ford said. "Any questions or comments?"

Vala started raising her hand and Daniel grabbed it.

"No…" Mitchell went to say.

"What is it Miss Doran?"

"I have a first name, General, and I just want to say this is a bad idea and I don't think that Nerus is telling us everything."

"Noted. I don't trust him either. Which is why I'm staying. If he's lying, your can be assured, he'll pay for it."

"You're not going to kill him?"

"No Sam, just starve him, in a sense."

"Okay." she said frowning.

"Teal'c, anything from Dakara and that Council?"

"Nothing as of yet." he stated.

"Well, we can't wait for them then. Time is short. You all better head out before the Prometheus gets there and starts calling us to find out where you are. Walter, dial it up."

"On it General." he said sitting down and starting the program.

The others left the room heading down to the gate. Sam stayed a moment as he touched her arm.

"Sam, I'm going to assume you're going to stay on the ship." he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I plan on monitoring everything from the bridge." she said.

"Good. I was going to ask that you please not beam down. Be careful out there."

She nodded and walked out. Ford walked up to the window and watched as the gate dialed.

"Any last minute orders from the General Colonel?"

"No, just wishing us all good luck and to be careful." she said attaching her PC-90 like the rest of them were. Vala wasn't given a gun and she stood by the wall behind them.

"I am really glad to see you back here Sam." Daniel said.

"I missed the adventures. Besides that, Sally is more safer here than where some experiment could go wrong and blow Area 51 up, or worse, off the planet."

"There's that."

"I must say this is really good though. The band is back together." Mitchell said smiling. "Okay, minus one though. Maybe next time."

"Can't wait." she said.

"Same here." Daniel said.

"Is she coming because…."

"Yeah. Just in case and Ford ordered us to take her. Mostly in case." Daniel said.

"As soon as me and Daniel can part without him dying, then I'll be gone." she muttered.

"Everything okay or you all reminiscing?"

"Little bit of the second General." Mitchell said.

"I know. I wish I was going too. I now know how Jack felt. Now get out of here before we have to dial again." he said with a small laugh.

Vala walked past them all and then turned and pointed at the window.

"You're going to wish you listened to me mister. That Goa'uld shouldn't have ever been brought here."

"Look at it this way then Vala. If he is lying and causes trouble, we can rid the universe of another Goa'uld and he can't share his talent with anyone else."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way. Bringing him here was worth it then." she said then spun and walked up the ramp as she tossed some white scarf that was hanging around her neck, over her shoulder.

"All right, lets do this." Mitchell said. They all walked up and through. Once the gate was down.

"Walter, I want several airmen outside the corridors that go to…Nerus's room. Just in case. He tries anything and a zat doesn't take him down in the first shot, use lethal force and have me called."

"Good idea General. I'll get right on it."

Above a planet in a distant area of space, they arrived through the gate and didn't have to wait long. Prometheus came out of hyperspace, contacted them and beamed them up instantly. The Colonel in charge of the ship came down to greet them as they exited the transporter room. (A.U. I'm not sure, but I think this was the same Colonel that was in charge of the Prometheus before Hammond tried to go to Atlantis.)

"Permission to come aboard sir?" he asked saluting with Carter.

"Shaft! Welcome back aboard Prometheus." the Colonel said happily.

"Thank you Colonel."

"Shaft?" Carter asked in a whisper as they walked.

"It's my call sign. Cam…Shaft."

"Oh." she said not amused and somewhat not surprised.

"Yes, disappointing, isn't it." Vala said standing in the middle of them all.

"Bridge, this is Pendergast, SG-1 is aboard, engage the hyperdrive to Kallana, best possible speed." the Colonel said through a phone on the wall. He hung it up and turned back to them.

"Is the Mark IX ready to go?" Carter asked.

"It's standing by for a systems check Colonel. I hear you are in a hurry."

"You heard correctly." Teal'c stated.

"What is a Mark IX exactly?" Vala asked as they walked up to a closed door that the Colonel was putting his card into.

"It's also known as the 'Gatebuster'." Mitchell said.

"Hmm, sounds big." she said.

"Some might say too big." Mitchell said with a hint in his voice that he didn't like the weapon.

"Really? I always thought there was no such thing." she said fiddling with the ends of the scarf.

"Vala, this is a military vessel." Daniel said taking the scarf from the back of her neck. The others continued on as the door opened.

"I know darling, I've stolen it before." she said smiling.

"Well, let's try to be ah…"

"My charming self?"

"A little less talk and a little more shut the hell up." he said with a order like tone and then walked away. She followed a moment later and entered the elevator with them.

"Shaft? Not as strange as Ford's. At least he explained his better." she muttered.

"The General had a call sign? What was it?"

"Has a call sign. It's Breaker."

"I don't get it." Daniel said.

"Certainly different." Pendergast said.

"What does it mean?" Mitchell asked.

"You'll have to ask him that." she said with a small smile.

Daniel heard the tone and realized she wasn't going to say more and stopped Mitchell before he could ask. Moments later, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

Back at the SGC, night time had fallen. Ford couldn't go home, which he didn't really mind. After a little feeding, changing and some quality time, which only lasted about half an hour with Sally before putting her to bed for the night, he went to check on their….guest.

Ford walked through the drapes that had been put up to make the room seem more like home to Nerus. The man was still eating, the same food he had made earlier.

"General! Everything you have made here is incredible!" he exclaimed happily as he held up a piece of chicken then gestured at the wine. "Have some wine! It's from a place called, France."

"Can't. Other than I'm working still, me and alcohol don't get along well. But rest assured, you're drinking the best on the planet. France makes the most wine…or did the last time I heard anyway." Ford said walking toward the end of the table. He was hoping the brownies weren't gone, but the plate looked like it was licked clean.

"What is this? It is incredibly exquisite!"

"It's called chicken. About the dumbest animal on the planet, but makes good eating. One of the few bird species that can't really fly well."

"I want more!"

"That can be arranged. Someone else will be doing the cooking though."

He nodded and kept eating.

"So, what do you have for us? We feed you and give you shelter, you said you'd give in help in return. No offense, but I know how great my cooking is, but it looks like all you've done is eat."

"No, I…I was in deep thought when you came in."

"Right. Which was?" he asked sitting down near the other end.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Not many people do. I trust the Tok'ra, to some extent, but lately, they haven't been much help. So you being a Goa'uld, and we've never gotten along well with any of them, well…."

"Maybe this well help alleviate your fears. This is the latest transmission from my satellite." he said pushing a button on the triangular device again.

"Except for the lush greenness, water and other life, it almost looks like the Death Star." Ford muttered walking over.

"Death Star?"

"Movie joke. Forget it. What have you learned?"

"As you can see, the force field continues to grow in phases and as it does, it weakens considerably."

"Larger it gets, the more power it needs to keep it stronger. By why would they want to expand it, unless there is people or Priors slowly entering…."

"It's possible. But I cannot scan the interior of the shield to see for any other life signs." he said quickly.

"Hmmm. This weakness in the field would allow us to use our transporters to beam in, plant a bomb and beam out?"

"Yes. Exactly! One of those nuke devices of yours that you talked about." he said waving a finger.

"Knowing Mitchell and them, they may try to talk to the Prior, or Priors."

"Why? Why would they want to do that?" he asked taken aback.

"We only use force as a last resort. Personally, I'd put a bullet in the guys head, but we like to try peaceful solutions first. Peaceful co-existence is a preferable solution to war. A lot more can get accomplished when people or other races become allies."

"A futile effort here General. You must use your full arsenal to end this invasion before it begins. Your most powerful arsenal."

"They are already on it. I'll let them know what you said and have some more chicken brought in."

"Any possibility on those…brown things?"

"Unfortunately no. My own people might ravage me first. Not to mention Carter and Daniel." he said leaving as Nerus continued eating.

Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace just above the planet. As they pulled the ship into a long range orbit, they could see the large blue shield. SG-1 was on the bridge at the moment. Daniel and Vala were near the console on the Colonel right. Carter was behind the Colonel's chair rubbing her chin, apparently in deep thought. Teal'c and Cameron were coming up to the forward section of the bridge, from the back.

"Sir, we received a encrypted data burst from Stargate command. We received it after coming out of hyperspace." a man said sitting off to the Colonel's right.

"Decode it immediately. Are we picking up any vessels in the system?"

"Nothing yet sir."

"Can we get a closer look at the surface?" Mitchell asked walking up near Carter. She moved over and sat down at the console on the Colonel left.

"You can already see the extent of the incursion with the naked eye." she said pushing a few buttons to read data and bring up other information on the screen in front of her.

"My god, it's enormous." Vala exclaimed glancing at the readout's and pictures from the right side console. She looked up seeing Daniel was glaring. "Not everything I see is an innuendo."

"We can all see, thank you." he said grabbing both her arms and pushing her off the bridge.

"It's increased by almost 900 since our original intel." Carter exclaimed as she looked at the readouts.

"What of the Jaffa Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

A few more button pushes.

"Sorry Teal'c. I'm not detecting any life signs outside the force field."

"Inside?" Mitchell asked.

"Just one."

"A Prior." Mitchell muttered.

"I don't know how he's managing it. According to these readings, the atmosphere inside the force field has become toxic, probably as a result of the Jaffa weapons fire on the force field." she said looking over at Teal'c.

"Send a subspace message to Stargate Command. We are over the enemy beachhead."

The Prior was standing just about the middle of in between the DHD and the open gate. The air had a blue tint to it, and a thick fog on the ground. He was holding his staff and reading from the book of Origin. Up in Prometheus, they were getting into space suits to beam down. They had all looked at the message and Carter suspected something was up as well and voiced it so after the message, but since they had no other plans and this still seemed like the best idea, they were going to continue with using the Gate buster bomb. They were talking and checking the suits over at the moment

"You do realize, that no matter how nicely we ask them, they are more than likely not going to stop." Daniel stated as he sat on one of the metal benches.

Mitchell was currently looking at the operational manual for the Mark IX bomb. The bomb was huge, about five feet long and at least two feet wide. Black and red were the primary colors and it had several symbols on it showing it was a nuclear bomb, naquada enhanced.

"Then why are we going down there?" Vala asked standing near one of the suits that Carter was looking at.

"Well, you're going because I'm going." Daniel said.

"And we're going because we have orders." Mitchell stated not looking up from the book.

"Thanks to Nerus. Doesn't that alarm anyone?" Vala asked playing with one of the arms of the suit.

"Our government believes we need to send the Ori a message." Carter said with worry.

"Indeed. The Ori need to be made aware that they are not welcome." Teal'c said still looking his suit over. He was feeling it and pushing some of the buttons on the outside.

"Well, some of you certainly are the expert at getting that message across." Vala said looking at a certain someone.

Daniel only looked back at her with a glare. The door to the room opened and some of the crew came in to help the SG members that were going down to the planet into the suits.

"SG-1, this is the flight deck. My people predict the next expansion phase is to occur in the next several minutes." the Colonel said through the ship com to them.

"Understood." Carter reported back.

Daniel, Vala and Teal'c all got near their suits and were being helped in as Carter sat down on the bench talking to Mitchell. He stood up though and set the book aside.

"If Nerus is correct, we should be able to punch through with our transporters."

"And if we're not?" Vala asked.

"Then we're all dressed up with nowhere to go." Mitchell said.

"Your return window will be roughly sixteen seconds when you reach the surface." Carter said. "After which time, you'll be committed until the next expansion phase in about half an hour. I'll be monitoring everything on the bridge."

"Thanks." Mitchell said looking the bomb over. "Let's do this."

She got up and grabbed a key on the bomb. He grabbed a similar one right next to it.

"Standby mode, in three, two, one, mark."

They turned them both at the same time and heard the bomb hum. A small bar of light lit up just under the keys signaling its activation.

"Good luck." she said then walked out.

Mitchell walked over to his suit and climbed the small stairs to get into it from the back just like everyone else. After a brief and normally short walk, but turned out long walk because of the restrictedness of the suits, they made it to the transporter room.

The Prior was still standing in the same spot, reading the book as the four beamed down with the bomb in the middle of them. They were several feet from the DHD. Mitchell reached over, turned the keys again and pushed a button. It hummed a little louder now.

"Set. Weapon is now in mode two." he said then looked at his built in the arm watch. "We are go until the next window."

The Prior didn't even acknowledge them and kept reading as they started walking toward him.

"How can he breathe?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"Perhaps he has a personal shield of some kind." Teal'c said.

They passed the DHD and kept walking up, and he still didn't move or stop reading.

"Yo. My name is Lieutenant Cameron Colonel Mitchell…"

"I know who you are." the Prior stated as he turned to them and lowered his book.

"Yeah, he just told you his name." Daniel said jerking a thumb at Mitchell.

"I also know you will do everything in your power to stop us."

"Obvious." Mitchell said almost rolling his eyes.

"You will fail. The Ori are more powerful than you…."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Mitchell said interrupting him. "Here's the thing, we're not here to talk to you. We want to talk to the guys you take orders from."

"The Ori, are all seeing."

"Great. In that case, we have in our possession a Mark IX, Naquada enhanced nuclear warhead, which was designed solely for the purposes of vaporizing Stargate's and anything else within a hundred mile radius." Mitchell stated. "If you attempt to disable this warhead, physically, electronically or otherwise, it will result in immediate detonation. Now, we have at our disposal a number of these god awful things, and we will not hesitate to use them if necessary."

"Now, if you do not disengage the Stargate within 30 of our 'Earth minutes'." he said making a gesture with his fingers around the words Earth minutes. "We will shut down the gate for you. Go ahead."

Daniel was watching him speak then noticed the last words were for him to now talk. Daniel gave him a look and Mitchell waved at him to say something.

"Uh, we know who and what you are, and we don't want any part of your offer. If you attempt this on any other planet in this galaxy, we will find you and we will fight you."

"That's it?" Mitchell asked after Daniel didn't say anything more.

He nodded.

"I just gave them thirty minutes."

Daniel shrugged, but it was barely noticeable. The Prior just kept looking at them, not caring. There was a electronic beep in their suits.

"Twenty nine minutes."

They turned away and looked at each other.

"Earth minutes?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I always wanted to say that."

"Well, now you have." Vala said.

Mitchell grunted, mostly ignoring her. The Prior opened his book back up and went back to reading.

"I sure hope they shut that gate down before we have to shut this thing off." Mitchell said looking back a moment.

"That would appear to be highly unlikely Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

"I know. It's naïve even for you." Vala said.

"Detonating the largest warhead ever created by man is not the historical footnote that I had in mind."

"Not only that, but the vaporizing of a perfectly good Stargate." Daniel said.

"And that guy." Mitchell said jerking a thumb.

"Oh, he's probably looking forward to it." Vala said looking at him.

"Hey Prior," Mitchell said turning around. "You understand that your within a hundred mile radius? And that personal shield isn't going to help you."

"Death is only the beginning of the journey." the Prior said lowering his book.

"Sounds familiar." Daniel said sarcastically.

"It should sound familiar Doctor Jackson. When I die, I will ascend. It is the promise of the Ori."

"Even if you fail your task?" Teal'c asked.

They all looked up as flashes of light hit the shield above them. Numerous flashes.

"What the hell is that?" Mitchell exclaimed as he looked around.

Out in space, three motherships, controlled by the Jaffa came out of hyperspace in front of the Prometheus and instantly opened fire on the shield.

"Lieutenant?" the Colonel asked quickly.

"There was no warning sir. They started firing the second they came out of hyperspace." the man on the Colonel's right said.

Carter was watching for a moment, then started working on her console.

"Damn fortunate they aren't firing at us. Open communications. To the Jaffa vessels, this is the Earth ship Prometheus. We request that you hold your fire, we have people down there."

The ships continued to send barrage after barrage of plasma bolts at the shield.

"I repeat, SG-1 is on the planet trying to negotiate a Ori withdrawal Cease fire now."

SG-1 continued to look around trying to figure out what it was.

"The force field is being fired upon by Hal'tak vessels." Teal'c stated after realizing what it was.

"Why are they doing that?" Mitchell exclaimed loudly. The noise of the impacts were a little loud.

"Can we get them to stop doing that?" Vala asked.

"This is really bad. The Mark IX's fuse in mode two is a wee bit twitchy."

"So it could go off?!" Vala exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mitchell said walking to the bomb.

Carter continued to look at her console and breathed a sigh of relief.

"They stopped firing." she said. The Colonel also breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sir, the force field is going to go into a expansion phase well before the predicted time."

"This is Pendergast, I want SG-1 beamed up as soon as the next window is open." he said opening a channel to the transporter room. He then switched channels. "SG-1, prepare for immediate extraction."

They all heard the message as Mitchell was working on the Mark IX.

"The weapon is now in mode one. Prometheus, we are ready for beam up." he said through his com. "Prior, last chance."

The Prior turned away and walked toward the gate. Daniel shrugged and looked onward as they were beamed back to the ship. As SG-1 was getting out of their suits, the people on the bridge were looking at the leader of the Jaffa ships.

"I am Gerak, leader of the Jaffa. Why have you come here?" he asked sitting in the command chair.

Carter got up, after the Colonel nodded to her.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

"By insisting that we cease fire on the enemy stronghold, you've allowed it to expand even further, making us loose the element of surprise." Gerak said with contempt.

_God, Ford was right. This guy was is a jerk. _she thought.

"And quite possibly saved the lives of SG-1." she stated.

"I ask again…why have you come to this world?" he asked forcefully.

"We have reason to believe that the Ori are attempting to use this planet to stage a full scale invasion." she said as Teal'c and them came onto the bridge. The other three stood just behind the Colonel's chair as Teal'c kept walking.

"And you hoped to repel this invasion with words?" he said in disgust. "There is more to this."

"Words are often the most powerful weapons, Gerak." Teal'c stated standing next to her. "The old ways will not stop a adversary as powerful as the Ori."

"So you said, in your message to the high council, Teal'c."

"To which we received no response." Teal'c stated.

"We had no choice but to act on the information we had." Carter said.

"And how it is, that the Tauri learned of this information, even before the Council?" Gerak asked. Teal'c started to say something.

"Uh, how we got this information is not important." Daniel said quickly. "What is important is how we stand together as allies in the face of our common enemy."

Down on the planet, three bars of light that stretched in and out started going faster and faster. The Prior turned and walked up to the gate and placed a hand on it while holding the book and his staff with the other.

"You've said you've come to fight."

"We have." Mitchell stated. Gerak could see most of the bridge, the central part around the Colonel's chair anyway.

"I have dispatched a ship. A cloaked cargo vessel. It tells me, you have done nothing." he said with distain.

"We are sending a message to the Ori, which they should receive in about…" Mitchell said looking at his watch. "Ten seconds."

"Shields to maximum!" the Colonel said.

Alarms blared as everyone got into positions. Carter sat back down as the Colonel informed Gerak that he should do the same and prepare for a blast wave. He did so and cut the connection.

"Five seconds." Mitchell said holding onto the console and the back of the Colonel's chair.

One the planet, the flashing lights grew faster and faster, then they stopped as it detonated. From space, they saw the massive explosion and watched as the shield started growing quickly. Carter looked at the planet then at her screen confused.

"Sir, the force field went into another expansion phase as the bomb detonated." the Lieutenant said. "And it's a big one."

Gerak got out of his chair as the two Jaffa one the bridge kept going back and forth taking readings.

"What is happening?!"

"The force field continues to expand." Teal'c stated as he watched a monitor.

"It isn't suppose to be doing that." Vala said.

"No." Daniel said worried.

"Why is it doing that?" she asked.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"That was a multi-gigaton detonation." Carter said pushing a few buttons. "There's just no way…"

"Maybe the gate was destroyed." Daniel said hopefully.

"No." Mitchell said. "The field is still expanding, the gate still has to be active."

"The environment inside the field has been turned into super heated plasma." Carter said. "It makes it impossible to get a reliable reading."

"And this was your message to the Ori?" Gerak said with even more distain as he came back on the screen.

"Pithy, wasn't it?" Vala said.

"We struck the enemy with our most powerful weapon." Teal'c said.

"And yet, their force field grows."

"That was not our intention."

"Their beachhead must be destroyed. If you are truly our ally, you will join us in this attack." he said forcefully. "If you do not, your ship will become our next target."

The screen shut off as the Hal'taks opened fire on the planet again.

"Um, should we keep this information to ourselves?" Daniel lightly asked.

"Why Doctor Jackson?" Pendergast asked.

"I don't understand, what information?" Vala asked.

"You all know how protective Ford is and such."

There was several ah's as they realized what he meant.

"Sir, the Jaffa have opened fire again."

"Well, the detonation did weaken the force field. Our combined weapons just might finish the job." Pendergast said seeing Carter's screen read out.

"If it does not, we will soon be engaged in battle with Gerak's forces." Teal'c stated as he walked up and stood behind the Lieutenants chair.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"We just don't have enough information. Until I can explain how they are keeping the gate open and powering a force field this large…." she said shaking her head then looking at Mitchell. "It's your call."

"I say we run away and rethink the whole thing." Vala said waving her hand.

Mitchell glared at her as he thought and walked up to Carter's station.

"Open up with everything we got." he said, but was noticeably not really sure it was the best idea.

The Colonel looked at Carter and then the Lieutenant as he weighed the decision.

"Bring the main rail guns online and launch missiles."

More alarms went off as the lights dimmed signaling the ship went into battle mode. Several dozen missiles came flying for the top of the ship and flew past the Hal'taks heading for the shield.

"Is the firing having any effect?" Pendergast asked.

"The force field is definitely loosing strength." the Lieutenant said.

"But it's still expanding at a fast rate than it's weakening." Carter exclaimed with confusion.

"It's almost enveloped the entire planet." Daniel said seeing her screen. "What happens then?"

Carter then realized what was happening and it was not good.

"Damn it!"

"What?" both Daniel and Vala asked.

"Colonel! We need to stop firing at the planet, now!"

"Now!" Mitchell shouted.

"Do it!" Pendergast ordered.

The Lieutenant hit the buttons and the weapons quit firing.

"The greater the intensity of our weapons fire, the greater and more frequent the expansion phases. There is a direct correlation. They are using the energy of our own weapons to built their beachhead." she stated.

"You mean they planned this?" Vala asked in surprise as Mitchell looked like he was biting back a rather ugly retort.

"There is no way to project the necessary power through a Stargate, across galaxies, so they devised a force field that would be powered by our own weapons." she said.

"The Ori knew the Jaffa of Kallana would defend their home world and that other's would follow." Teal'c said.

"And Nerus made sure we joined in." Daniel said angrily.

"Which means he's working for the Ori." Mitchell said with anger as he rolled his head holding back another ugly response.

"The Mark IX gave them almost 70 of the power they needed to envelop the entire planet." Carter said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, we've been set up." Mitchell said angrily.

"What a complete shock." Vala exclaimed with a tone that said she told them so. They are looked at her with contempt. "Won't say another word."

"Gerak's forces must also cease fire." Teal'c said.

"Open communications." the Colonel said.

"Too late." Daniel said watching as the planet was totally enveloped by the field before them.

There was a beeping noise coming from one of the consoles. Carter checked it out quickly and was surprised the gate was active.

"I'm reading activity on the surface. We've got incoming."

The gate had been knocked over, but it was still active and though looked like it was in the state of melting away, it stayed open as objects shot out at a incredibly fast rate.

"Three objects and counting. Bearing one-eight-zero. Rising from the planets surface from the coordinates of the Stargate and accelerating." she said as Mitchell bent down looking at the screen.

"Shields to maximum!" Pendergast ordered quickly.

"Why have you ceased fire?!" Gerak asked as he came on the screen again.

"We have reason to believe that our weapons may power the enemy force field." Teal'c said.

"Impossible!"

"That's what I thought, but it is the only explanation." Carter said.

"Gerak, they used both of us!" Daniel exclaimed.

There was a beeping noise that came from Gerak's ship. He turned to his Jaffa and the screen went off.

"Multiple contacts on multiple bearings sir." the Lieutenant said.

"What they hell are they?" Mitchell asked.

"They're about ten meter's long. But sensors read no intel space and no life signs aboard." she said.

"Rail guns to defensive mode, stand by to launch fighters." Pendergast ordered.

The alarms in the ship sounded off for impact warning. On the screen, a text message flashed the words, prepare for impact.

"One of them is on a collision course." the Lieutenant said.

"I can confirm that. 1000 meters! 500!" Carter said.

"Sublight engines to emergency thrust!"

The Prometheus slowly backed up as they watched the unknown objects come racing at them. A couple struck one of the Hal'taks and it was instantly destroyed. Its shields never saving it. Other's raced by and the one that was headed for the Prometheus glanced off the shields as the ship kept moving. Inside the ship, it was almost like a earthquake. Panels and consoles erupted with sparks and fires. Vents started spewing out air and other gases as the ship was damaged pretty badly. The shields held, but just barely. Everyone grabbed what they could to keep from falling, though some people were knocked down and around anyway. It only lasted a few seconds.

"Damage report!" Pendergast yelled.

"There's a hull breach on the hanger deck. Shields are down to 20." the Lieutenant said.

"Return fire, all positions!"

"Sensors are down!" carter exclaimed over the blaring alarms.

"Take us out of orbit. We can't stay here." the Colonel said reluctantly. "Send a message to the SGC and inform them of what has transpired. Everything."

"Everything?" Daniel asked.

"Everything Doctor."

"General, we are getting another message from the Prometheus."

"Oh, good. Let's hope it's good news saying the bomb worked." Ford said happily as he sat down and read the information.

Walter was just sitting there, waiting to hear the results or if the gate suddenly activated. He noticed Ford's smiled drop and a look he didn't like, a look that made him cringe just like everyone else that saw it did.

"General?" he asked quietly.

"I want Reynolds and his team at that Goa'uld's room, yesterday." Ford growled out as he pulled one of his guns and cocked it with a quick jerk with one hand.

"Ah, yes General." he said getting up and grabbing the phone quickly as Ford stormed out of the room.

Everyone that was walking the hallways saw him coming and the look on his face. They got out of the way quickly as he stormed through with his gun held up. Colonel Reynolds and his team were coming around the corner as they heard three rounds from Ford's gun go off. They ran in to find the fat Goa'uld against the wall with Ford's gun pointed at him. The table was missing two legs and was broken in half. Most of the food was eaten, but what was left was not scattered across the floor.

"You bastard! You used us and placed not only the Prometheus and her crew in danger, but also my friends and more importantly, my wife! You have no idea how much I want beat the hell out of you!"

Nerus barely flinched and laughed lightly.

"General. I assume that SG-1 has reported that the Ori, the closest things to true gods in this entire universe, have successfully established a permanent foothold."

"How did you do it?" Ford growled.

"What I have done General? It's what you have done. What I did pales in comparison. By now the force field has completely enclosed the entire planet. Which makes them unstoppable!" he said with a small laugh then changed his voice. "And we couldn't have done it without you."

The backhand that made the fat man actually get lifted off the ground and tossed a few feet away surprised Reynolds and his team. It wasn't really the fact that they never saw Ford's arm move that fast and not actually see it happen, but the fact he struck so hard, it moved that much weight.

"Take this sorry excuse for a sentient life to the brig. Zat him first, just in case. Make sure he has no access to anything and keep several guards outside the room. And I don't give a damn what he ask for, don't answer him or give him anything." he growled out loudly. "And do not let medical at him. If Lam says anything, tell her to report to me."

"Understood General." Reynolds said calling for extra men and the zat gun as Ford walked out.

People were working on trying to repair the damage on the ship. Mitchell was looking around with a flashlight since most of the lights weren't working on the bridge at the moment. Gerak was on the screen.

"Two of my ships have been destroyed and my flagship has been damaged. We must withdraw." Gerak reported to them.

"We too have suffered damage Gerak. But the battle is not yet over." Teal'c said.

"Our sensors tell us, that the planet has begun to collapse. We cannot tell you to what extent. If you choose to remain to find out, know that your actions will be watched."

"Hey, we are on the same side here." Mitchell stated.

"We shall see." Gerak said skeptically.

The screen was then cut off and they watched the ship leave orbit and fly away.

"What is he talking about?" Mitchell asked looking at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head unsure.

"He's leaving!" Vala said with a tone the meant, why aren't we.

"We've got the sensors back up, but we're going to have to get closer to the planet to find out." Carter reported.

"Okay, bring us about. Take us back into the system." Pendergast ordered.

"Okay, I've got a fix on the planet. Gerak was right. According to the sensors, the planet's diameter has decreased by 16."

"Planets don't shrink in my experience." Vala muttered crossing her arms.

"Oh, there's something else." she said as the sensors showed something being made just above the planet by the objects leaving the gate.

"What is that?" Mitchell asked looking at her screen intently.

"A ship?" Daniel asked looking as well. Teal'c came over and looked by Mitchell's side.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's composed of whatever those objects are that came through the Stargate." she said.

The ship got closer seeing the objects forming what looked like some giant ring. It was big enough that a couple Goa'uld vessels could pass through it easily.

"Hey, doesn't that look a lot like…" Daniel started saying.

"Yeah, it does." Mitchell said.

"In fact, I think that's just what it is." Carter said looking out the window seeing it as well.

"No, it can't be. Because I was going to say, 'Stargate'."

"Try, super gate." she said. "I estimate that it is 300 or 400 meter's across."

"Large enough to pass through an entire armada." Teal'C said.

"It's incomplete. There's still time." Vala said looking at the Lieutenants screen.

"Time? Time to do what? Everything we've done has just made things worse!" Daniel exclaimed.

"The planet's diameter has now decreased up to 50." the Lieutenant reported. "And it's accelerating rapidly."

"I think I know why. Only one thing in the universe could power a gate that size." Carter said waving a hand at the windows. "And it's the only thing that could allow them to keep the gate open this long. And there's one on the other end."

"A black hole." Daniel said with some horror as he realized the implication.

"That's what the force field was for. It wasn't meant to keep us out. It was designed to collapse the planet into a micro singularity."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, this is how they can create a wormhole that could extend such a vast distance." she said pointing at the screen. "With a black hole open at either end, that can maintain a wormhole indefinitely."

"Right, right. Now, how do we stop it?"

"I have an idea, if we could…" Vala started mentioning.

"The next idea that anybody comes up with has to be outside the box." Daniel said ignoring her.

"The gate is composed of individual units." Carter said. "There must be some sort of energy linkage between them, like a, like a chain."

"Exactly! So we need…" Vala tried to say again but Mitchell spoke up. They just ignored her.

"So we need a big O'l set of bolt cutters."

Vala sighed and rushed off the bridge.

"The planetary collapse is speeding up exponentially." Carter said reading the screen. "I estimate a singularity is minutes away and there will be a significant shockwave. If we are going to do something, we have to do it now."

"Sir, someone just activated the ring transporter." the Lieutenant said.

"What?" Pendergast asked in confusion.

Daniel looked around quickly.

"Oh no." he muttered.

There was only one Jaffa on the cargo ship and he was watching the events unfold, that was until he heard the rings activate. He set the ship on autopilot and got up to go into the back and look around. Vala shot in him the back with a zat gun before he even noticed then rushed up to the main console.

"Hey, don't leave without me." she said after pushing some buttons near the door that activated the communications.

"Vala! Where the hell are you?!" Daniel asked loudly.

"Oh, you care now?" she asked sitting in the seat.

"Vala!"

"I'm aboard the cloaked cargo ship that Gerak left behind to watch over us." she said activating the flight controls.

"How did you find it?!"

"Good guess. When the controls are set a certain way, the rings seek out the nearest set, which happen to be aboard this cargo ship, cloaked or not."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help Daniel. Someone had to do something and you just wouldn't listen. Actually, I got the idea from Colonel Carter. The objects are being held in some sort of energy field, like links in a chain. And I intended to take the place of the last link."

"Vala, when that singularity forms, there will be an intense shockwave. The cargo ship won't survive." Carter said.

"I'm counting on it. I'll ring back before it arrives and then you can all thank me immensely." she said moving the ship forward and getting it ready to get into the last link area at the top.

"Shields to maximum." the Colonel ordered.

"She's running out of time." Carter said watching as the last piece started getting nearer to the last place.

She parked the ship just in the right place and felt as the large ring started having trouble accepting the wrong part. The whole ring started to malfunction as electrical energy sparked across the entire surface.

"Oh boy." she said running to the back.

"It's working." Carter said seeing the screen tell her there was a problem with the ring. "She disrupted the energy field holding the object in place."

The electrical trouble continued to grow as it tried but failed to make it's function happen.

"The singularity is forming." Carter reported.

Vala ran for the rings, hit the button and ran into the middle as the ship rocked and sparked as the currents ran through it. The rings came down around her as the ship couldn't handle the current and the shockwave. The singularity formed then exploded and instead of the super gate absorbing the power and opening, the whole thing exploded. Everyone on the Prometheus cheered loudly, with the exception of SG-1.

"She did it, the gate's been destroyed." Carter said with some shock.

"Did Vala make it back?" Daniel asked looking around.

"Negative sir." the Lieutenant reported.

Daniel swallowed and then started to loose his footing. Mitchell grabbed Daniel before he fell.

"To the infirmary." Mitchell said holding him up with Teal'cs help.

"Contact Stargate command." Carter said getting up. "The Ori beach has been destroyed."

She ran off to see how Daniel was doing as well.

Nerus was now in the brig, with hand cuffs and supporting a large bruise on his face that was slowly healing. The door was opened forcefully as Ford walked in with a pissed off look.

"Ah, General. Very soon you will be destroyed with the rest of the unbelievers. Too bad about your friends, and your wife." he said with fake sorrow.

The evil and death like look the Nerus saw in Ford's eyes went away quickly as he sat on the table and smiled. And then laughed.

"Well, that would be the case, but gosh dang, and hot damn and all that stuff. SG-1 pulled it off like they always do and destroyed the beachhead. Sad I wasn't there to witness it, but oh well."

"Nice try General, but you're lying." he said chuckling.

"Not this time porky. In this case, the fat man isn't the one singing. You lose."

"Even if it is true, you're only delaying the evitable. I have seen their power and when I have it as well, then I shall be a god."

"Not going to happen smartass. We won this round just like the others."

"It doesn't matter General." he said standing with a smile. "They will win in the end. And when you kill me, I shall ascend."

Ford laughed again, hard. He stood up and turned away then back quickly.

"Kill you? You wish and I'd really love to do that, only because I hate being stabbed in the back and hate it more when friends and family are put in danger." he said menacingly as he shoved the table into the man's gut making him sit down again. "I haven't been to hell, or So'kar if you want to say that place instead. But you shall experience it here on this planet. You're going to a nice little place called Area 51, from there you'll be placed in a nice little dark cell until you start telling us anything and everything you know."

Nerus laughed.

"And what makes you think I'd ever tell you anything?"

"One word. Hunger." Ford said holding a finger up. "Remember those wonderful and ever so seedless grapes? This planet can do wonders with genetics and food at the molecular level. You don't know this, but we can actually make food, that taste so great that you become addicted to eating it and wanting more. Food that makes you crave more of it. We can put it in just about everything. You'll be forced with the choice to either pass out from starvation or eat the bread and water set before you. When you pass out, they'll give you the things you need to stay alive and then place you back in the dark cell with the bread and water. Remember your last meal well, because I cooked a lot of my great meals for you actually thinking that you came to help. This is about the smallest part of revenge I can get on you for your betrayal. You'll never be able to taste or touch such great food again. It will always be there, just out of reach. You'll be forced to see it everyday and even smell it, but never touch it. Maybe after a few decades or longer, you'll decide to change to a good guy."

Ford smiled again and then started walking out after seeing the man face fall and fall with the realization of what he said.

"Oh, if on the off chance you do die or try suicide, we'll just place you in a sarcophagus and bring you back. Hell, they might torture you to death a few times and use it to bring you back. I hear it gets addicting after awhile."

He closed the door and could almost swear he heard crying as he left.

"We have a sarcophagus now General?" the airmen asked as they were far enough away.

"I wish. But he doesn't know that."

"Nice job General. He deserves it after that stunt."

"Glad you agree." he said patting the man on the shoulder as he got into the elevator. "Good day airman."

"Same to you General. Glad to have you in charge." he said with a proud salute as the doors started closing. Ford did salute back with a smile.

The Prometheus was headed on it's way home, with a lot of the repairs having been done. At least the lights were working again. Teal'c was walking back to the infirmary to see Daniel with Mitchell and Carter a few feet behind him. He had passed out on the way there and then they were kicked out. The doctor said he'd call when Daniel woke up.

"You know, these Ori are just going to try it again." Mitchell said with his hands in his pockets.

"Probably." she said.

"You are sure that you plan on coming back and staying?"  
"I'm going to try and see how it works with me bringing Sally to work for awhile. If she stays safe and it doesn't become a bother and things of that nature, then I'm going to be back full time. Or close enough anyway." she said rubbing her hands.

"In that case, I wish you all the best. In the part that you actually stay."

"Thanks, I think."

"You okay?"

"Just thinking about her. Can't help it. Longest I've been away from her."

"Don't worry. From what I've seen of the General, she's in the greatest of hands."

"Yeah." she said smiling as he patted her arm.

They entered the infirmary finding Daniel was hooked up to several monitors and had leads going into his shirt to his chest.

"Hey. Jackson." Mitchell said.

"Sorry, keep falling asleep." he muttered through heavy lids.

"Well, it's better than the alternative."

"You're lucky the bracelets effect was wearing off." Carter said.

"Yeah, lucky me." he said sadly.

"Vala Mal Doran will be mourned." Teal'c stated.

"I have been going over the telemetry of the last few seconds before the singularity formed." Carter said as Daniel started to turn away. "A matter stream left the cargo ship just before it exploded."

They all looked at her, even more so was Daniel. His eyes held hope.

"I mean that there's a slight chance that it was pulled into the singularity."

"So you're saying that she could be alive, somewhere in the Ori home galaxy?" Daniel asked.

"It's possible." she said.

"Well," Daniel said with a mischievous smile. "We wanted to send them a message."

Teal'c smiled at that thought as did Mitchell. Carter only partially got the idea seeing as she hadn't been through everything they went through with Vala.

"A very nice message." Daniel muttered as he fell asleep again.

After talking to Nerus and getting another message from the Prometheus with more details, Ford made a call.

"We aren't allowed to beam down yet?" Mitchell exclaimed in surprise after he and the team were called to the bridge. "Why not?"

The Prometheus had just exited hyperspace a few minutes ago after traveling for a few hours.

"General's orders." Pendergast said.

"That includes me?" Carter asked.

"All of SG-1 is to stay on the ship until further notice. We are also staying in orbit for the time being."

"What's going on sir?" Mitchell asked.

"I am not allowed to say. General's orders. But he did send up your uniforms and dress clothes for Teal'c and Doctor Jackson. Something about a higher up wants to see you all personally."

"Good news or bad?" Mitchell asked.

"I can't really say, but it doesn't sound good. I'll let you know when it's time to be beamed down. In the meantime, I suggest you all just wait in your quarters."

"Any idea how long we have to wait?" Daniel asked with a yawn.

"From what I understand, maybe half an hour at most. Plenty of time to change. Dismissed." he said then only after turning and walking away did he smile.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mitchell wondered aloud.

"Ford must have killed Nerus and now he's in trouble." Daniel muttered.

"I hope not or else I'll be killing him." Carter said walking away quickly.

Almost half an hour later they were called to the transporter room. Their personal belongings were going to be transported down later after the ship landed for repairs. They got together in the room and were beamed down, still not being told the location, but guessed the briefing room. It wasn't there though, it was the gate room they were now in.

They were more than surprised to see most of the base lined up in dress uniforms and standing in the gate room, the gate control room or in the briefing room above. The team, minus Mitchell even noticed Janet was in the front of the crowd, but in a woman's suit and the cane. Everyone was currently at ease. There was a small podium with a special seal on the front of it at the base of the ramp. They were standing at the top with the gate behind them and the Iris closed. Ford was in his full uniform and for once, minus the coat. The hat was missing, though he had the tie on. Carter figured it was a clip-on type seeing as he couldn't tie them to begin with. He was standing at the end of the ramp with Major General Jack O'Neill next to him. The door on the left was open as was the door on the right. Several American flags were hung around. They started down the ramp when Walter, who was standing next to the door on the right, said words that made them stand attention quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."

Everyone stood at attention as he entered the room with General Hammond following, holding a closed wooden box at his side. Henry Hayes nodded to the men and woman and stood at the podium.

"Generals."

"Mr. President." both Jack and Ford said.

"They still in the dark?" Henry asked looking over his shoulder briefly.

"I think so sir." Ford said.

"I'd bet on it sir." Jack said.

"I've learned, with you a lot of things are bets." Henry said.

"Ah, you know me to well sir."

This got quite a few laughs until he raised his hand.

"Hello everyone. I assume most of you know why I am here. If not, you'll be learning soon enough. I was informed recently of the mission that SG-1 and the Prometheus have just came from and how it could have transpired. Normally, this facility sends out men and woman brave enough to travel to places that we have no intel on. Those people have encountered some allies and some enemies. But today was a different mission. Instead of saving this world as they have done in the past, SG-1 has went far beyond the call of duty. They have saved this galaxy from a serious threat. A threat that would have destroyed this planet with little resistance. For that, you have my gratitude and my heart felt thanks." he said then turned around and had Hammond open the box. They couldn't see inside because it was turned away.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. For your bravery, you are all hereby presented with the Congressional Medal of Honor."

They were obviously all shocked, but came forward anyway as Henry waved them forward. He placed it on their uniforms and on Daniels and Teal'c's coats in the same places.

"Doctor Jackson, though I have been informed that the lady named Vala Mal Doran was a complete pain in the ass."

Most of the room laughed. Daniel only shook his head.

"She was that sir."

"I also heard of what she did on this mission and that despite her background, she seemed rather trustworthy. Since the information we know doesn't say whether she is still out there or not, she is also presented with the same award, to be given to you." he said handing the same medal they got to him. "If she return's, make sure she knows what she's being handed here."

"I will sir. Thank you."

"As much as I'd like to stay for the party that I'm sure is going to take place, I have important meetings and such. You all take care and keep up the good work." he said shaking their hands then stepping back. "I'm ready guys."

"Prometheus, you can come home after returning the President. He's ready to go." Jack said through a com.

"Good to see you all again. Sorry I can't stay either." Hammond said with a wave. Seconds later they were both gone.

"Everyone's dismissed." Ford said waving a hand. "Back to work or whatever."

"Whatever? Putting you in charge doesn't seem like a good idea anymore." Jack said as the four walked up behind him. "You don't even know proper military edict. Carter, does he even follow the rules and regs?"

"I'm not really in a position to say sir. This is my first day back."

"Oh, right. Daniel…wait, you wouldn't know. Walter?!"

"Yes sir." he said walking up.

"Now be truthful Walter." Ford said waving a finger.

"Shush. Has this man here followed the rules and regs of command or has he made his own?" Jack asked getting a stifled laugh from Sam and Daniel. Teal'c just smiled.

"He has sir. He's bent them a few times, but nothing serious or anything. I remember a few times when you bent the rules too sir."

"You can go Walter. He's just being a pain as always."

"I remember General." he said smiling then walking away.

"I wasn't done with him." Jack said in protest.

"My base now Jack, unless you want to come back?"

"No. Not really. All that delegating and crap." he said waving a hand. "Well, it looks like this place hasn't fallen apart since he last time I was here. And I guess you are doing things right."

"There's an arcade machine in the briefing room now. Brought it in myself when I found it widow shopping with Sam. It's a Star Trek game. Sam played it a few times before I brought it here."

Jack glanced at the others and they had straight faces.

"Yeah right. Carter?"

"Oh yeah sir. It's a lot of fun. We're even thinking of going to a convention again some time." she said with a straight face.

"Daniel, is there a game really up there?"

"Oh yeah. I've played it a few times, but I'm not that great at it. Ford insisted I at least try. I…lost, not surprisingly."

"Teal'c?"

"It is a…interesting game O'Neill."

"I don't believe it! You ain't suppose to have that stuff up there! I'm going up there…." he said getting ready to run up.

"God you are so gullible." Ford said breaking into a fit of laughter.

Sam and Daniel also fell apart then. Teal'c only smiled and Mitchell let out a short laugh that was instantly gone as Jack glared at them all. They stopped a few seconds later.

"T, why did you go along with this joke and lie?" he said waving a hand. "What has he been teaching you?"

"He does indeed have that game up there O'Neill."

"He does?!"

"Yeah, a computer game though in my office. It wasn't a total lie. I was coming in early for awhile. Besides, you know how much I like games. Here, let's all go eat then we can all go home." Ford said wrapping a arm around Jack.

"What about?" Mitchell said making a gesture at his outfit.

"Oh, right. Ah, we might as well all change first. You can make your reports later and we'll forget the briefing. Not all that important since I got all those subspace messages."

"Works for me. I have a quick question though. Why is your call sign Breaker?"

"She didn't tell you?" he said after a moment of looking at Sam and seeing them shake their heads. "You didn't tell them?"

"You actually have a call sign? Figures. What does it mean?" Jack asked.

"It actually has a double meaning. One, I broke the rules a lot, but got away with it. Two, I broke a lot of records. And still do." he said with a smile that only Sam got.

"Considering what I know of you, it fits." Jack said patting him on the back.

"I have yet to see anything that really proves that, but hey, I haven't been here long enough to find out. Catch you later General's." he said with a salute then walked out.

They saluted back. Ford made a gesture at an airman, that seemed to know what Ford wanted and left quickly. He came back less than a minute later and handed a cake to Jack.

"Don't eat it all in one sitting."

"I won't. As much as I'd like to stay, I have to leave too." Jack said holding up the small com. "I'll get you back for that joke though. Thanks for the cake."

"Yeah. Nice seeing you again Jack." he said shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Daniel, Teal'c. Carter." he said shaking all their hands. They said their goodbyes and then he was beamed away after calling them.

"This is your doing isn't it?"

"I had a hand in it, yes." Ford said seeing Daniel point at the medal. "I suggested you all get them because of this mission. And Vala too. I've never seen in all my time here, any of you get any medals. So I figured you deserved at least something this time around. And I don't count those Purple Hearts. Most people here have them."

"I for one and quite proud to receive this honor." Teal'c said looking at it. "Thank you Ford Carter."

"You deserve it most of all Teal'c. You're the first alien to ever help us."

"Indeed." he said with a smile, then excused himself to go change and then eat.

"What about you Sam? You haven't said much."

"I like it. Not that it's a big deal really. I have something more important on my mind."

"K-9, status please." he asked into his watch knowing exactly what she wanted.

"She is currently sleeping Master."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"In my office, with the doors closed." Ford said.

"I'm going to, go. But thank you Ford. This is…really nice." he said holding both.

"As much of a pain she was, I do hope to see her again."

"Yeah, me too." he said walking away.

"Let's go home Sam. I'm tired."

"So am I. Hey, where's the Goa'uld or did you kill him?"

"Nope. I did something worse." he said telling her everything he did.

"You're right. That is worse than a bullet."

A couple days later, after all the reports were sent to superiors outside the base about the Prior incident and things that happened with the captured Goa'uld.

"General, Doctor Mackenzie would like to speak to you." Walter said after knocking on the open door.

"Concerning who?" he asked looking up from his laptop.

"He hasn't said."

"That bad. I hope it isn't about you Walter."

"I doubt it General. I've only talked to him a couple of times."

"Send him in."

"General Carter." the doctor said closing the doors before he sat down.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked as the man sat down and set some folders aside in the chair next to him.

"I am here, on the behalf of several superior officers, who think you have anger management issues. Seeing as you cannot discuss any problems, that may be associated with the SGC and you commanding it, I am here to hear your problems."

"What?" Ford asked really confused but also offended as he sat back in the chair.

"There are people, your and my superiors that think you have anger trouble. After the assault on the Goa'uld that has since been transferred out of here, and looking at your past records, these people think you need some help. Now, we can set up a schedule where you can come down to my office, on the days you work, and we can talk about what you have trouble with. Now, if there is problems at home, we can discuss that or not. If this schedule cannot work for you, then I have been told to inform you that you will stand down and give command to someone else until which time I think that we have resolved your anger issues."

"And this is all because I…knocked a table into that fat bastard's gut after finding out he sold out the planet Earth to the Ori?"

"Essentially, yes."

Ford saved his report, turned off the laptop, and then closed it. Doing it all very slowly. He got up and walked over to the door.

"I'll be right back. About ten minutes tops, maybe. Don't go anywhere."

He closed the door and walked out, then rushed to the elevator.

"Daniel! Daniel, I need your help with something." Ford asked rushing into his office.

Daniel looked up quickly from his table of open books and other papers.

"What's wrong? Is Sam in trouble?" he asked standing quickly.

"No. She's fine. You're a civilian, so this job is perfect for you. I need you to discreetly ask everyone you can about their opinion about Doctor Mackenzie. Just tell them it is a internal….thing you have been asked to do, by someone over my head. You could say that Jack called you to do it."

"Why?"

Ford told him what he was recently told.

"Ooh. That's not good."

"Damn straight. Not killing that Goa'uld, when I had a perfect right to, should be enough to show my anger control. I'm going to find out who asked him to do it, but I have heard, ever since starting here way back then, everyone practically hates the guy. Hell, Sam refuses to even talk to him anymore, much less say hi. She tells me everything. I hate the guy and want to fire him, but I figure going about it, with a signed petition like…."

"Ah. I understand now. You don't want it to seem like a personal reason to have him removed."

"In a lot of ways, Doctor Phil would be a better replacement. But I don't like him either. Our choices are limited because of the profession and security issues. But if enough people on the base say they can't stand him, then we can have him removed and someone else brought in and him sent to Area 51."

"Nice." Daniel said with a smile. "I like it already."

The next day, near night time.

"I'm assuming you have made a decision General?" the Doctor said sitting across from him again.

"Yes I have. Now, I don't know what you do in your personal life or anything like that, but I can't not say this. You are the most lousy doctor I have ever met. You make people feel worse."

"Excuse me General?"

"Doctor Mackenzie, I hereby inform you, that as of this moment, you are not working here anymore. You are being transferred to the Groom Lake facility to take over working there, with what you do. Effective immediately. Clean out your office tomorrow."

"This must be some joke General. You don't have that…." he was saying as Ford handed over his new orders.

"I've never really liked you, your profession anyway. You seem like you could be a nice guy, but….your bed side manner sucks. Badly. I am not the only one on the base that thinks so. Most, if not all of the SG team members, of all the teams, think you are terrible. I don't know who your replacement is going to be, but hopefully, they'll be a lot better at this than you ever were. Good night doctor."

"So, he's actually gone?" Sam asked as she and the rest of SG-1 were in her office. They were all about ready to head home, but Ford had them there to tell them the good news.

"Yeah. Thank god. Even Jack hated that man." Ford said. "Hammond didn't like him much either."

"I thought his bed side manner was rather bad." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"Teal'c, you never talked to him." Daniel said.

"It was always clear as to why I did not."

"So, who are we getting as a replacement?" Daniel asked.

"Two people actually. Don't have names yet, but they want a male and female doctor here. Makes it better for some people to talk if they are with there own gender. Or vice versa. Basically, everyone will have the choice of choosing who they want to see, and if it is both, that's up to them."

"Who are you going to talk to General?" Mitchell asked.

"The same person I always have. Let's go home Sam." he said pushing the baby carriage out with her next him. She told them good night and then was gone.

"I'm going to guess, he talks to you guys, right?"

"Sometimes." Daniel said. Teal'c only nodded. "From what I've understood though, he's always been telling her everything, even before they were really close. And vise versa."


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68

EPISODE………………….EX DEUS MACHINA

It was very late at night. Dark enough it was rather hard to see where you were going unless you had a flashlight or some other form of light. The Jaffa, in full armor, but no helmet up, was currently running for his life, through a very dark forest and was doing rather well and avoiding trees and other objects. He had been running for some time and kept running while looking back occasionally. He tripped over a large tree root and got up very quickly as he glanced back. Emerging from the forest, he was instantly hit and killed as a old beat up small bed Ford truck ran into him. The truck stopped instantly and two men got out. The headlights of their truck showed him dead on the pavement, mostly obvious from the trickle of blood on his face and forehead.

They were sitting in the briefing room looking at autopsy photos of the Jaffa that was hit. Daniel mentioned the guy was hit on some road in Virginia. Some motorist noticed them and called the police. The dead Jaffa had been on the road for about two days at most. So far, everything was kept under wraps about what happened and the supposed hit and run driver wasn't found. Ford was at the head of the table as always, Daniel on his right, Mitchell and Teal'c on his left. He surprisingly had no idea where Carter was, but guessed she was either working on her office or with Sally, in her office, or elsewhere. Probably the nursery since that was were all the baby food was stored and had the changing tables and such.

"Why would a Jaffa be here on Earth?" Ford muttered. "And why would he be in the open? They know our policies, or so I thought."

"Maybe he was out there hitching a ride back to Chulak?" Mitchell joked. "He just didn't realize that meant not standing in the road."

"Maybe." Ford said with a chuckle. "I have yet to see any other planet with vehicles. And the flying kind don't count."

"His presence on Earth is a mystery to me." Teal'c said looking at the photos that were being passed around.

"He was found in the middle of nowhere, a few miles north of a place called Edison, population 3,012." Daniel said.

"Don't know it. Do we know anything though?" Ford asked.

"The symbol on his forehead represents he was a servants of Lord Yu. Many of now which follow Gerak." Teal'c stated as he set the photos down and interlaced his fingers on the table.

"Then we need to talk to Gerak and find out what he's doing. He has some hidden agenda, I can feel it." Ford said.

"Indeed. I will talk to him."

"Great. Call if you have any trouble. Mitchell, go along with him please."

"Sure General."

"Daniel, let's go find out if there's anything important about this….Edison Virginia. Other than the fact it was probably named after Thomas Edison."

"Sure." he said as they all got up. "What's Sam doing?"

"Her office, I think. I don't actually know where she is." he said as they entered the office. "Let's find out though. Besides, K-9 is much better at finding out info and I bet you've got better things to do that search for stuff on that city."

"A few things better."

They entered her office finding she was unpacking more supplies and such. Sally was in her little baby carriage and was reaching for a shiny plastic object that was hanging above her from the top of the carriage. K-9 was parked next to the carriage.

"Hey Sam, K-9. Having fun?"

"Master."

"I would be if you were helping." she said turning slightly to see them and put a box on the floor. "Hey Daniel."

"Hey. Can we borrow K-9 for a moment?"

"You can if you stay here with him. He's watching Sally."

"Hey princess. How are you?" Ford said kneeling.

She gurgled and smiled and laughed as he reached for him. He tickled her making her laugh more.

"What do you need him for?" she asked walking over and smiling as she watched Sally who was now yawning and rubbing her eyes with one hand. Ford ran a gentle finger across her face before standing.

"Looking up some info."

They both gave her a run down of the information they had about the dead Jaffa.

"Well, my computer is hooked up to the net. K-9, link up and find what you can with that information please."

"Yes Mistress." he said making his antennae under his eyes raise up a few inches.

"While he's looking, can you help me Daniel?"

"I'm here." Ford stated standing up.

"Unfortunately, not for long." she said pointing.

"Ah, General?"

"Yeah Walter. Is it more paperwork?" he whined out the last part.

"Some General. But you have a pre-mission briefing with SG-12 right now."

"You could have called down."

"I didn't know if your little girl was asleep or not."

"Oh."

"Thanks for the thought Walter, but she's awake." Sam said. "Though not for long."

"Well, I'm off then. Just come get me when you learn something. I will probably still be signing away things or signing in…whatever." he said waving a hand then walking away.

"I'm getting hungry. What about you?"

"I am too. Let's go eat then come back. Sally will sleep here, with K-9 watching her." Carter said looking at the now sleeping princess. "He'll keep looking for the info we need faster than we can."

They got something to eat and sat down.

"Where is the other two of our group?"

"They went to talk to Gerak."

"Ah." she said, then changing to a joking tone. "They left us here to do all the hard work."

"True." he said with a laugh. After taking a few bites. "I guess I have one of the easier jobs, in a sense."

"Juggling Sally, reports, my job and projects, makes my job the toughest, in my opinion. But I love every minute of it."

"Hey, I know it's a late question, but how did your second anniversary go?"

"Yeah. The first one wasn't all that great was it. Being stuck here working for on important projects and such. Couldn't get away. He remembered and tried to get time for us, but no such luck. General O'Neill tried to find us time….we got to have time at home at least. The second one though, we both decided to make plans months before it came around."

"I heard you both used the Prometheus and didn't know it."

"That's right. The Colonel and crew kept it totally quiet too. We never knew until we beamed up."

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Well," she said around a few bites. "Some days I can't believe we used to eat that stuff they used to make before Ford showed up. How did we survive?"

Daniel nodded in understanding of that as he raised his glass.

"Anyway, I can't tell you the personal things we did. During that short and very romantic stay in Paris. That was just one of his presents."

"I heard he managed to get something named after you."

"He did. There's a star near the North star, and it has my name on it. Can't remember the coordinates at the moment, but whenever you see the North star, you'll see mine. He got it recorded onto the star charts and everything. Comes up on the Prometheus's computer system with my name instead of the classification it was originally."

"Something that will with stand the test of time. Or at least until the star dies I take it." he said.

"SG-1 is famous. Here at least and a few other circles out there." she said and he nodded getting what she meant. "Once this place goes public, then everyone will know who's name is really attached to that star. I don't know why, but something about that is, really cool for some reason. Even got to look at it through observatory telescope and the Hubble to get pictures."

"You could say your name is in light now."

She laughed lightly at the Hollywood reference.

"What did you get him?"

"There is no place on any other planet that we have found where you could drive the General and not have problems with obstacles and such. No really straight path, and barely any place on Earth to do so. The open desert don't count, mostly because he looses traction at high speeds. So, I managed to get him one full hour of open road on the Autobahn. Not that he needed that much time."

"I heard something about that on the news, but didn't pay that much attention. He actually got to drive on that, without anyone in the way?"

"Set a new record. Went the entire length of the open stretch where there is no speed limit, and hit 532 miles an hour. Took him half a mile to get the car to stop, left a long trail of rubber on that road."

"You mean he…um, didn't slow the car down, he just tried a dead stop?"

"Yep. Thanks to K-9 helping him know when to hit the brakes so he wouldn't hit the spectators and other people at the end. He could have stopped a lot quicker, but that system is still in the classified section of the government automotive secret files. His words, not mine. Anyway, we ended up paying for the supposed road damage in conjunction with paying for time to use the road."

"Wow. How long did it take him to run that whole length?"

"I think it was something like, less than half an hour. I didn't actually time it. I was just watching from orbit. Several other people on the ship cheered him on, though it wasn't a race."

"Wait a minute, how did he withstand the G-forces?"

"You remember the Knight Industry Two Thousand?"

"K.I.T.T.? That black car?"

"That's the one. He has a system, something called the passive laser restraint system. I haven't actually looked at the schematics yet, but it suppresses the G-forces in the car. K.I.T.T. has always had it so when he hits high speeds, the driver doesn't get injured."

"Yeah, but 500 miles an hour. That's more than most race cars."

"True. He said those race tracks couldn't and wouldn't be able to do what he wanted. Top speed on those is hard to maintain after a certain mileage point. Having to make those turns at three to four hundred miles an hour makes it difficult to keep it on the pavement. Though he admits that car would survive being launched into the air if it went airborne, he didn't want to try."

"Wow. Didn't know that."

"All based on physics."

"How did the General not go…" he said making a wave of his hand.

"Flying then? Well, something to do with the drag of air across hood and undercarriage, not to mention the car weighs almost two tons to begin with. K-9 helped him do some quick modifications to make sure he didn't fly off the road, literally." she said.

"I've been wondering something else, as have a few others." he said quietly. "Do you two ever fight?"

"We've never had a serious fight. Or a fight at all, at least in the way you might be thinking." she said with a frown as she thought. "A few arguments, but otherwise nothing. Makes me wonder what will happen if something did come up. Seriously, with everything I've seen and heard from him, I don't think he could yell at me that way."

Daniel could see she was thinking about it and the frown on her face made him quickly change the subject.

"I got a question, hopefully it's not to forward. You've both have had us, well, me, Teal'c, Jack when he was here, over for dinner a few times."

"You forgot Janet and Cassandra."

"Yeah, them too. I've barely seen anything in the house that really suggest that…well, it's a joint owner ship thing."

"He has things around, just not much. Most of it is DVD's and books in the bedroom on a large book shelf. Other than that, a few pictures and his cooking items in the kitchen. His computer is the joint office we use."

"The only picture that I know is his is that Star Trek picture of that ship he likes in the main room."

"I always thought that ship was cool, so I let him put it there. The only place in the house that he has barely any control, I'll say, is the bathroom. Get this, the day after we got married, he asked me to show him how I wanted the bathroom to be left as. Shocked the hell out of me Daniel. I actually had to pinch myself to see if I was awake. To this day, he has kept it just the way I like it. I know when he's been in there, shave and such, but otherwise, anyone else wouldn't notice."

"Meticulous about your bathroom I see."

"A lot of women are." she said sitting up straighter. "I happen to be one of them. Which is why no one else gets to use it, but him. I have my things and such in places I like them to be. Drawers are organized so I don't have to search forever for something."

"Hence the other bathroom."

"Yes. Not that we get much company anyway. That question though, just that, was enough to show me he was more than worth it. Hell, I couldn't get Jonas to even pick up his laundry, much less even touch the trash sometimes. Or even replace the toilet paper. Ford just does it without question."

(_A.U. I actually, in real life, do a lot of cleaning and stuff around the house. My brother's didn't really catch on as much, so I ended up being the household maid/butler, in a sense. Cook, clean, do laundry. I could build a vehicle with the instructions. The Ford character does a lot of things I wish I could do, and some things I can do. This really isn't important to the story, but I felt like sharing anyway.)_

"He has made you happy, which is great to see. Um, where's all his stuff he had then? He had quite a bit in that other house and it isn't at…..well."

"He said he placed it in a storage unit, in case it was ever needed. Though I have yet to see this unit. Most of it was just basic needs stuff anyway. Couch, a few seats and such. We did set up that large stereo surround sound system for when we watch movies, on his larger TV. We put my old TV in storage, until we gave it to my parents. Actually, they have most of Ford's old stuff he wasn't using anymore."

"That's why everything seemed like stuff I had seen before."

"Yeah. To this day, he still can surprise me."

"Well, I'm done." he said looking at the finished plate.

"Same here." she said.

"So, with no fighting going on, you two had a lot of fun then I take it."

"Still do."

"You two have a song don't you?"

"Actually yes." she said with a happy smile as a memory came back. "First date we went on, he took me dancing. We were eating at a nice restaurant, when he looked up suddenly, took my hand and asked me to dance. Though we aren't that far along and even wasn't then, it seemed right. Many years done the line from now, the song will make more sense."

"You going to tell me which song it was?" he asked after she hadn't said anything for several seconds.

"Oh, just remembering that night. It was a country song by Alan Jackson, called 'Remember When'."

"Don't know it. But then I don't listen to music all that much."

"We played it and danced at our wedding."

"Didn't pay all that much attention to the music even then, though I remember just about everything else."

"We have the CD, and the video of our wedding, you'll have to listen to it some time." she said with a happy sigh.

"Wishing you were somewhere else?"

"Actually yes. I would really like to be dancing right now."

"We could."

"All the way to my lab? That would turn some heads." she said with a laugh.

"You'd rather be with Ford."

"There's a few things I'd rather be doing with him right now." she muttered quietly.

"He really brought out a side in you none of us thought we'd ever see."

"And a few sides you'll never see." she muttered. "Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Right." Daniel said shutting up as he realized what she meant.

Shortly after the meeting, Sam and Daniel were sitting at the briefing table. She was holding Sally, who just wanted to be held at the moment and was looking around. She made some noises every so often. Usually coo's to burbles of happiness to just a outcry for attention.

"K-9 found this article." Daniel said handing a newspaper.

"Farrow Marshall? I know that name." he said thinking.

"They are an aeronautics firm headquartered in Bethesda. The Department of Defense is their biggest client." she said.

"Oh, I remember them now. What's the connection with our dead guy?"

"Well, the plant used to employ about 800 of the residence in Edison. The plant closed down about six months ago. It is located just outside of town and about a mile and half from where our dead Jaffa showed up." Daniel said.

"We also learned that their Chief Financial officer went missing yesterday morning." Sam said as Ford put the paper down. "According to his wife, he left for some business meeting in Richmond Virginia and never came back."

A few more pieces of information later.

"All right. Go see if you can talk to her Daniel. I need to know if she knows anything. That Jaffa didn't come through our gate so that means he could only get here one way."

"A cloaked cargo ship or something similar." Sam said nodding.

"Yeah. Why they are here, that's what we need to know. And soon before the Jaffa blow this facilities cover."

"What if it was just him?" Daniel asked.

"I still want to know why."

"I know. I meant…"

"If he got here, and if he was alone, then there is a ship here and could end up in the wrong hands blowing this places cover. If he had friends, then that ship is still here. If they left, then something must have went wrong if that dead guy was willing to run through a dark forest at night and risk discovery."

"How'd you find out…"

"Got to see the full autopsy report. He died at night and his path was traced coming from the woods. Where is unknown. But I'm damned determined to find out if I have to go to Dakara myself and ask. Go ahead Daniel, I'll have the arrangements made by the time you get to the airport."

After Daniel was gone.

"Sam, we have to go check out this place." he said tapping the newspaper.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I need to get out more and if I ever quit or something happens, then Reynolds will be ready to take over. He at least knows how to handle things and besides, he needs the experience. Mom and dad can take care of her." he said pointing at Sally, who was fast asleep.

"I got to wear a uniform again don't I?" she asked as they entered his office.

"I'm in the same boat."

"True. But you don't have to wear a skirt."

"I could find a kilt."

"No." she said with a laugh. "People would think it's weird you don't have hairy legs. Much less anywhere else except your head."

"Can't help it. Came from a very hairless family, except when it came to the head. Besides, you look good in a skirt and better in uniform." he said with a seductive tone.

"To you maybe. I'm still trying to drop 5 extra pounds."

"You're worried about 5 pounds I don't even see?" he asked with some surprise. Seeing the look she gave him, he shook his head. "Never mind. I can't win this argument and never will."

At Dakara, where Mitchell and Teal'c had just arrived.

"Make no mistakes brother's. The Tok'ra only wish to meet with us, because they fear us." Gerak stated as he paced in front of the two table between him where the Jaffa Council sat. "We defeated the Goa'uld. We took their motherships and their strongholds. Now, we are our own masters."

"I need not remind the Council that the Tok'ra did battle with the Goa'uld for just as many years. Their efforts were instrumental in securing our freedom." a woman on the Council said standing up.

"Let us be clear, that the only motivation, that the Tok'ra has, is there own selfish needs." Gerak said forcefully.

In the background, up the stairs leading out of the Council chamber, Teal'c and Mitchell came around the corner and down those stairs as Gerak spoke.

"Not to help any of us!"

"Then what do you suggest, Gerak?" Teal'c asked as he entered the room. "That we use our newfound strength to take what we want?"

Gerak turned to him and noticed Mitchell.

"That we emulate our former oppressors?" he asked. He smiled and then looked at the Council. "Brothers and sisters, we finally have the opportunity to govern with authority and respect. Years ago, that seemed unthinkable, but now we are in a position to help others in need of our support and guidance."

Gerak scoffed before speaking.

"And why should we help them?"

"How about because…" Mitchell sad as he walked into the chamber. "It's the right thing to do. Look, whatever your differences, with the Tok'ra in the past, it's time to move on. Teal'cs right. You kicked ass, you're sitting pretty, don't get hung up on…"

Teal'c held out a arm as he tried to walk past him.

"Outsiders are not permitted to address the Council." Teal'c stated quietly.

Mitchell looked at him then at the Council, who was staring at him intently.

"Never mind."

Gerak turned back to the Council and raised his hand. He spoke with anger in his voice.

"I caution you all. We have fought to long and too hard to entrust our future to the Tok'ra." he said then looked back at the other too. "Or to the Tauri for that matter."

"Brother's and sisters, I suggest that we bring this assembly to an end." the same woman from before said as she stood. "Let us consider what we have discussed, and reconvene in the morning."

"Very well." Gerak said holding a hand as he watched them get up and leave.

The lady nodded to Teal'c who also nodded back and then she left with the others. Gerak started out until Teal'c stopped him.

"A word."

Gerak laughed and turned to him and he placed his hands on Teal'cs arms. Mitchell stood by with his thumbs in his belt watching.

"Teal'c, welcome back to Dakara. Your presence is sorely missed." he said with a false happiness. "What ah,….draws you away from your Tauri home?"

"A Jaffa was discovered on Earth. Dead." Teal'c said seeing the falseness of Gerak's words.

"Strange. But ah, what does that have to do with me?"

"He was a servant of Lord Yu's and, I assumed, a follower of yours."

"That may be." Gerak said seeing the photo that Mitchell showed him. "But I don't seem to recognize him. Nor, do I know what he's doing on Earth." he said snatching the photo.

A Jaffa walked up and spoke silently in his ear. He nodded and the man left.

"My obligation to the Council requires my presence elsewhere. I'm sure you understand." he said handing the photo back. Teal'c took it and lightly nodded as Gerak left.

"He is lying to us." Teal'c said as soon as Gerak was gone.

"No kidding." Mitchell said. He knew it well before Teal'c probably realized it. "He hates us. Us Tauri anyway."

"Indeed."

"So, where to next?"

Daniel arrived with no trouble, found the wife and took her to a local eatery. Small diner really. He was wearing a wool suede leather coat because of the chill in the air. The graying blonde lady was in a blue sweater and jeans. She sat across from him in one of the side booths. He handed her a coffee and listened to her tell him what she knew. She mentioned that he was constantly busy and gone so she thought it was an affair he was having. She hired a private investigator and the guy returned the money telling her to stop looking. She mentioned the guy was scared of something and had quit by the third day. Then she handed over photo's that she was able to keep that the guy gave her. Daniel opened the large yellow envelope and pulled them out.

"He asked for then back after a couple of days, but I refused."

Daniel looked through them seeing there was trouble. She mentioned that the police couldn't and wouldn't do anything and figured whatever her husband was doing was very top secret.

"Do you mind if we hold onto these?" he asked.

"No, go ahead."

At Dakara, in a hidden room only Gerak and his men knew about, a man was hanging from chains hanging from the ceiling. His wrist were bleeding from the chaffing and hanging so long, including the punishment. A Jaffa was standing in front of him with full armor on.

"He still refuses to speak?" Gerak asked.

"The prisoner is strong." the Jaffa said.

"Then we must be stronger Yat'Yir." he said turning and grabbing a pain stick.

Yat'Yir looked at the cackling device with concern and shock.

"It was with instruments like this that we were oppressed." he said.

"Then how appropriate it will be then, to serve our cause." Gerak said walking over to the prisoner. "You will surrender your secrets, of that, I am sure."

He held the device close to the mans arms. The man was the missing husband and he was badly injured, but still living and fighting. He looked at Gerak and flashed his eyes, but said nothing.

They were both waiting for someone to come talk to them. It was suppose to be the head owner of Farrow Marshall. They were in the tall building on one of the higher floors. The room had a small greenish table with chairs similar to the ones back at the base. A conference phone in the middle with pitchers of water and a few glasses. There was large glass windows that lined the room at the back and the front. Sam was pacing the room looking at the different pictures on the wall. Ford was sitting on the other side of the table watching her, in his uniform too, but with his coat on, patches inside his pocket at the moment. She knew why he was watching her, but acted like she didn't notice.

"Bored?"

"No, not really." she said as she came up to the semi open door.

"Times like this, I wish we had our own private plane." he said as she turned to walk the wall again.

"We can afford it, or I assume we…"

A long blonde haired woman in a black suit, with skirt walked in.

"Colonel Carter." she said shaking Carter's hand then turned to see him. "You must be General Carter then?"

"Yes ma'am." he said shaking her hand across the table. Something in her eyes showed she recognized him and was…afraid, possibly. Her eyes darted between the two as she stood back up.

"Sit please." she said sitting at the head of the table. Sam sat across from Ford as the lady introduced herself as Charlotte Mayfield.

"I'm the V.P. here at Farrow Marshal."

"Where's the President?" Ford asked. They were suppose to see him, or was it a her, Ford couldn't remember though.

"In a very important business meeting with one of your military branches."

"Ah." he said with a tone that Sam knew to be he didn't believe it at all.

"How can I be of service to you two then?"

"Well, we are here to ask you a few questions about your plant in Virginia." Carter said.

"We shut it down six months ago." she said rather fast.

"Officially yes." Carter stated. "But we recently went by to check it out."

"And it was cleaned out recently. Very recently. I have a degree in being a detective, per say." Ford said leaning back. "There was little if any dust around that would show six months had went by. The place was way too clean actually."

The lady looked at little…surprised, but maybe a little scared too.

"Ah…I don't know what you mean."

"We talked to some of the residence of Edison. They said they saw some large trucks coming to and from the plant a couple of nights ago." Carter said.

"They're mistaken then." she said regaining her smiling demeanor.

"Maybe. Or someone else is using your former plant for other uses." Ford said.

"No one from Farrow Marshall has any reason to be there, so someone else must have been there as you suggested General. Maybe it was the locals, just trying to stir up trouble or want a news story. I don't know." she said shrugging.

"How about Richmond? Anyone from Farrow Marshal have any reason to go there?" Carter asked.

She just smiled and shook her head lightly.

"According to his wife, Alex Jameson was on his way there for some business meeting." Carter stated as she read the info they got from Daniel.

"We have already cooperated with the local authorities about Mr. Jameson's disappearance. You may want to consult with them."

"We have already. Now, do you know who Mr. Jameson was meeting with in Richmond that day?" Ford said feeling insulted.

"I'm sorry, but company policy prevents me from discussing that issue with you."

"Your C.F.O. is missing. Don't you want to locate him?" Carter asked.

"I do. And we are currently working with the local authorities. I think we are done here." she said standing and moving toward the door. Then she made some gesture and two large men walked up. "These men will escort you out."

"Worried that we might try something?" Ford asked as they both got up.

"Not really. They would stop you before you had the chance to sneeze General. Anything you people try, we have camera's, so ruin your careers if you wish. Now leave."

Carter shook her head and gave him a small look.

"Just a question." he said as he went first and held out a arm so the two men couldn't touch her. "That went well." he muttered.

"Waste of time." she muttered noticing the men were about to run into their heels if they didn't walk faster.

"She was lying, badly. Covering for…uh oh." he said reaching into his back pocket quickly.

The men obviously thought they were going to try something. One guy reached for his gun while the other guy grabbed Ford's shoulder as he sneezed and almost got the hanky to his face. Ford was spun around, dropped the hanky and he decked the guy before the man's punch could even get pulled back. The other guy got his gun out in time, but not up as Ford grabbed his face and slammed his head into the wall knocking a few pictures down. He grabbed the hanky off the floor and had a three more quick sneezes.

"Subtle." Carter said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Damn. Whoever it was moved a few times. We need to leave before they spot me." he whispered quickly as people started come around, but not near. "They'll be okay. It was self defense. Let's go Colonel."

She followed and was really surprised when they were able to leave the building without any trouble or being stopped. The guard at the front desk even opened to door for them and tipped his hat.

"I don't get it. Security should have at least…"

"I think she knows what happened and wouldn't say anything on purpose. I think they also know who we are, and possibly who I am."

"Why?"

"Her eyes. And the fact that I kept getting a lot of looks when we entered the building." he said starting the rental. "God I miss the General already."

She groaned as he backed out and then took off quickly.

"What? I know what he is capable of and how he handles. This…SAAB is…pathetic."

"We had a choice of the Volvo."

"If I wanted to sit in the back seat."

"Oh, I forgot that. Makes me wonder about all those football players and such."

"Why do you think they want so much money? It cost a lot to remodel the inside of a vehicle to make sure a seven foot person can actually drive it. Then they start pimping them out, which cost even more, then they get bored after they can't do anymore, so the process starts all over again and…"

"I get the idea. What about possibly getting a personal plane?"

"I really wanted too, but the other version of me…the older version said it was a bad idea. Too many people with hidden agenda's and other threatening problems. Someone would sabotage the plane getting us both killed, or all three of us or…you get the idea."

"Unfortunately, I do. Oh well." she said sighing.

"Besides, I'm a better driver than pilot. Though I did get a plane for the SGC to use personally. Just trips to the White House or such."

"Nice."

Up in a room, a few sections away from the room that Ford and Carter left from, was a security room. There was four monitors set up to watch different areas. Two seats were in front of these monitors. One guy with headphones on was watching in the right chair. She left the room and came in quickly to see Ford and Carter walk down the hall. Then watched the incident unfold. Considering what the tape showed, it would be considered self defense, with the right lawyers. She informed the security to do nothing, but get medical attention to the unconscious guards.

"That can't be just the end of it." the lady said turning to a man sitting on a couch behind her in a slightly black and white stripped three piece suit. A very familiar man.

"No. It's only just the beginning." Ba'al said smiling as he stretched out.

"You were right about on thing. He's fast and very dangerous."

"If my information is correct, he's an Ancient. Which makes him the most dangerous man on the planet against me. And it explains some other intel."

"Then why not have him killed?"

"Seems to be impossible for some reason that I have yet to identify. What's more, he has the power to bring this country into chaos within seconds. Before the end of the day, this planet would be a burning cinder. In which case, it would not serve my purpose anymore, and I can't have that. So we leave him alone, for now."

When they both got back, they got Sally and went back to base. Sam went to her office, after changing and got to work. Daniel met up with him after he left their room, having trouble thinking. She insisted he stay as she changed, using the excuse that he had to watch Sally. Though he personally thought it was to tease him, which she didn't contradict. He got off the elevator, breathing slowly, trying to get his mind on the right things. Daniel was standing there, holding a folder and was wondering why Ford hadn't moved and why his eyes were closed.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Ford said startled a moment. "Oh, no Daniel. Just thinking. That trip was a total bust. We got nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, nothing, zero…"

"You're beginning to sound like Jack again."

"I'm saying it was pointless to go Daniel. Me and Sam couldn't even do anything but talk, and that was almost pointless since we mostly talked about work. Okay, that wasn't totally pointless, at least us talking. I guess I just hate around." he said waving his arms around slightly. "We might as well just flew the plane in circles for a few hours and wasted fuel."

"You going to come out so someone else can use the elevator?"

"Oh, right." he said as he stopped leaning on the open doors and walked out. "Please tell me you found something?" he pleaded.

"Yeah. We did learn something from the photo's. Had help from the C.I.A." he said pulling them out. "This one is David Balard, chairman of the Stark Consortium, this next one is Masato Hiro, C.E.O. far East Mercantile, this is James Lowery and Tony Tran, President and Chief Financial officer of Alaraph Pharmaceuticals. And this one is Michael Northrop, C.E.O. and founder of Hammil technologies."

"Big people. People that would be missed if they were missing." he said looking at the photo's as they stood in the hallway. "They're not missing are they?"

"No. But these two are. All these other people are very well known in the financial world. All very powerful and very influential."

"Which two are missing?"

"These." he said handing over some more photo's.

"Okay, go on."

"Terrance Evans and William Blaylock. Founding partners of the Procyon Media Enterprises. They went missing about six months ago. Coincidentally, they went missing about six months ago, around the same time we destroyed the Osiris ship."

"They were probably on that ship and infested with Goa'ulds then."

"Yeah. I thought the same thing. But we still have a problem. Since the other's aren't missing, and since we never found out where the Trust got all their finances, I believe they are still out there."

"And they might also be Goa'ulds. I agree Daniel."

"And if these people here." he said pointing at the photos. "Are also Goa'ulds, then we have bigger problems. They have access to lots of money, other governments and who knows how many corporations."

"Ain't great news, but better than what we found out. Okay Daniel. Thanks for what you did find."

At Dakara, Mitchell was leaning against one of the large stone pillars that lead into the Council Chamber. He was quite thoroughly bored. Teal'c was talking to two people that were just outside the Council Chamber. He rolled his head to get the stiffness out of his neck and realized what Ford meant when he said that with some missions, bringing a book was a good idea. If there was no one to talk do and nothing to do, read something, or play with a yo-yo like Jack would sometimes, or even a Gameboy. He saw the Jaffa walk away and Teal'c turn to him.

"Let me guess, they didn't know anything either." he said.

"As Gerak grows stronger, fewer Jaffa avoid the risk of deifying him." Teal'c said as they walked past the large stone column pillars. "For fear of retribution. We must leave Dakara, and seek our information elsewhere."

"The answers you seek are on Earth." they heard a woman say.

They both looked to their lefts seeing the Council woman hiding in a alcove. They both them walked over to her, keeping a quick lookout first.

"What do you know of the Jaffa we discovered?" Teal'c asked.

"He lost his life trying to secure Gerak's prize." she stated.

"Of what prize do you speak?"

"Ba'al."

"Ba'al is on Earth?" Mitchell asked looking at Teal'c. The news was disturbing and upsetting.

"That is where he sought refugee in immediately after the battle at Dakara. He has been there ever since."

"We must report this to General Carter immediately." Teal'c stated quickly turning on his heel and leaving.

"Yeah. I'll be surprised if he doesn't have a conniption."

"I do not understand."

"I'll explain later. If he has one though, then you'll understand. Although, if he does, you might not want to be to close."

"I assume this is a another emotional state of anger."

"No. This sort of emotional state has it's own category."

"Hmm."

"WHAT?!!" he yelled loud enough it was heard by Sam and Daniel who had just got off the elevator. They took off running quickly.

Actually it was heard by everyone on level 28. Mitchell had to step back a few steps, which he almost tripped because the ramp to the gate was behind him. Mitchell was rubbing a ear as Teal'c only raised an eyebrow and took one step back.

"How in the hell did he get on this planet?!!!!"

"The information we were provided with indicates he arrived after his defeat at Dakara." Teal'c stated. "Through information I was told, he was sighted in the Archeva system. He was reported being seen their last week."

"What's going on?" Carter asked as she and Daniel rushed into the room.

"Well, the General is pissed off because we told him Ba'al is hiding out on Earth." Mitchell said as Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand and held the elbow with the other.

"Ba'als on Earth? How?" Daniel asked.

"The better question is how is he living here without being noticed for the last nine months or so?" Carter asked.

"If he is here General Carter." Teal'c said.

"I heard what you said Teal'c, but I could see that Gerak wasn't a fool." Ford said slowly as he kept his eyes closed and continued to rub. "He wouldn't be sending Jaffa here if it wasn't true. They aren't going to stop coming and looking are they?"

"Doubtful. If Ba'al is on this planet, then his capture would ensure his rise to power. Many undecided Jaffa would turn to him for leadership."

Ford muttered something under his breath, and Mitchell could swear he heard the word assassination.

"Teal'c, do you have a map….no. Forget I said that." he said quickly as he dropped his arms. "I need you to tell Gerak that it is in his best interest to keep off this planet. We'll start are own investigation and keep him apprised. Maybe even come to a compromise, but if he keeps sending more of his people, he risk this planet's safety."

"I will inform him General Carter. I do not believe he will listen though."

"I would be surprised if he did. Give him this message as well. He's jeopardizing the friendly relations the Jaffa have with the Tauri. If his people expose this facility, there will be no relations at all. Present company and a few other's excluded of course."

"Indeed." he said with realization of what Ford meant.

"I've got more calls to make now." he said turning away.

"I guess that means we are dismissed." Mitchell muttered.

"Yes, it does. I just realized something though." Ford said turning in the doorway. "I've had to make several dozen phone calls to different…banks and such. Someone keeps messing with me and Sam's money, that doesn't have all that much security. And the…hidden things, the security has been messed with, but not broken into yet. If Ba'al is here, and has those people that you showed me Daniel, or at least has their influence, then they would have access to some of our records."

"Why would they have access to our records?" she asked. "We can't…how much do we have?"

"You don't know?" Daniel asked.

"Never bothered."

"Let's just say, since where we work, makes it so we aren't in the spot light and magazines, and such. But certain financial circles." he said spinning a finger. "Anyone who comes close to Bill Gates numbers. You really can't hide it then."

He left as several people muttered a wow, which was mostly airmen.

"He didn't mean, the Bill Gates?" Mitchell asked.

"Ah….um…I don't know of any other. I had no idea we had….where did he get it all?" she asked with worry on her face.

"I do not know this Bill Gates."

"Short answer Teal'c, he's the richest man on the planet right now." Daniel said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as they left the room.

"You really had no idea Sam?"

"Not a clue. I just swipe a card ever so often or pay with a check, occasionally. I called once to see how much I had left on my card to pay, but it was already paid off. I gotta go ask."

"I need to hear this too."

Ford was apprising the President of the news, and telling him that though he thought that Ba'al was on Earth, Teal'c had info that stated otherwise. The president told him to keep him apprised and if he found evidence, then let him know immediately. He held up a finger as two people walked in. Two people he figured were coming up. He handed over a piece of paper from his pocket as he talked to the President then shooed them away with a gesture to wait in the briefing room.

"What is it?" Daniel asked as they stepped out of the room.

"Stocks reports. I don't get it thou….oh my. He's cheating. He better have a good reason for it."

"Cheating? On you?"

"No. Doubt that's even possible. Look at the date."

"Isn't that tomorrow's date. And the next day and…I'm seeing a pattern." Daniel said as he glanced it over.

"I get it in the mail every Monday. If you can't guess who, I ain't telling. As for why, I'm helping people and….he said emergencies might come up." Ford's voice said as he reached between them and took the paper back. "We have money scattered in many area's across the U.S. Developments, charities, bonds, diamond mines, quite a few stocks. A lot goes to investing in things that come here, technologies mostly. A few other things."

"What is our sum total of finances?" she asked.

"I don't actually know. I can say this, Queen Elizabeth still is the richest person on the planet and we are no where close. Anyway, I've got to call Laundry and Jack, so…I'll see you all later. And yes, I'll tell Jack you say hi and miss him."

"Thanks." they said still slightly confused and shocked.

The prisoner was hanging from the chain, literally. His body so injured he just hung there. No strength to keep himself on his knees, mostly because he suffering from extreme torture. Blood was running down his arms from where the metal cuffs dug into his hands. It also ran from a wound on his head. From the looks of his shirt, it looks like he was bleeding from his mouth earlier. At the moment, there was a trickle coming from it. A Jaffa was still standing next to the entrance, keeping guard when Gerak walked in.

"He has reveled Ba'als location. And the locations of his various shelters on Earth." a Jaffa said kneeling next to the injured Goa'uld.

"You should have never invented a effective means of torture." Gerak said to the barely conscious Goa'uld as the Jaffa dropped the pain stick.

On Earth, at the building that Ford and Sam visited, a cloaked cargo ship, uncloaked and landed on the top of the building. A small contingent of Jaffa ran out and broke down the door, entering the building. It was late at night and barely anyone was in the building, except for some guy who was working late and playing a online poker game. He just won a hand and was very happy as a Jaffa staff weapon was poked at him, activated. He turned around slowly in his chair seeing the unknown men in strange metal armor and some weird staff weapon.

"Where is the false god Ba'al?!"

On the security screen, that Ba'al and the lady had looked at when the altercation with Ford and the guards happened, the screen now showed Jaffa racing through the building.

"We've been compromised." she said into a CB unit.

As the Jaffa were searching the cubicles, several units of security personal, armed with semi auto weapons came along and a fire fight started quickly. The Jaffa's watching the man at the desk, that was playing poker, heard the noises and walked away leaving him. He turned back to his desk and then got under it real quickly as he heard the fighting continue.

Ba'al came into the room as she watched the screen. He was putting on his grayish suit jacket as she saw him.

"They are five floors above us."

"I know. We are leaving." he said following her out.

The man that was under his desk, was yelling into a phone. From the sound's of it, it was 911.

The next morning, at the SGC.

Daniel walked off the elevator as Mitchell walked up.

"So?"

"Oh, the office was a war zone." he said as they kept walking. "Staff weapons versus semi automatics."

"Who won?"

"Hard to say. There was no bodies and all the security footage was missing. Ford won't be too surprised hearing that."

"Probably. So, any witnesses?"

"One. The guy was working overtime and spent most of the time under his desk." Daniel said as they both moved out of the way for two other people to pass by. "But he was able to provide the description of three individuals, big, tattooed and chain mail pants."

They both entered the briefing room, by the hallway next to Ford's office.

"So it's either our Jaffa or KISS is back on tour." Mitchell said as Walter was putting a large TV near the window that looked into his office.

"Kiss?" Ford asked sitting on the edge of the table. "What are you two talking about?"

"The Jaffa that attacked that building…" Mitchell was saying.

"What's that got to do with a kiss?"

"I was telling him what the witness said."

"Still don't get it. Just tell me if you trying to keep me from the answer and I'll stop."

"No General. The guy described what the Jaffa looked like and I made a joke saying that it was either the Jaffa or KISS was back on tour."

"And this kiss is? Thanks Walter." he said nodding. Walter nodded to them all and left.

"A musical band. You've never heard of them?" Mitchell asked.

"No. I'm guessing they're not country."

"Very heavy metal General."

"That explains it. I like music I can actually hear words to. Not something that sounds a lot like a car crash, dentistry…"

"I get the idea. I just know who they are. I don't listen to them."

"We aren't watching some cartoon are we?"

"No Colonel. We aren't. Though I wish. Hey Sam. I wanted you to see this." he said seeing he come from the hallway next to his office as well.

"What's going on? We watching something important?"

"Yeah. It's important." he said almost hitting play. "Where's Sally?"

"Nursery. With K-9. Sleeping."

"Cool." he said hitting play.

Ba'al came up on the screen, wearing a grayish three piece suit. Though they all only saw from the chest up. The yellow tie was out of place, but it seemed to work for him. From the look of the background, he was in some office, mostly because of the blinds in picture.

"Although it's a far cry from some of the better worlds I've conquered in my days, this planet it not without, its charms." he said with a small smile.

"That's…" Mitchell asked.

"Ba'al." Daniel said nodding.

"In retrospect, I'm actually glad I never succeeded in destroying it." Ba'al said continuing. "That said, Earth is not without its drawbacks. The foremost being an alarming lack of privacy. My ships have been seized, my armies vanquished. I no longer present a threat to this galaxy."

"You got that part right." Ford muttered.

"All I ask is to be left alone, without having to worry about you, the Jaffa, or any of my former enemies coming after me. So, I'd like to offer the following deal…"

"A deal?!" Ford exclaimed. "I got to hear this."

"Haven't you already seen this?" Carter asked.

"No. I waited for you all to be here." he said pausing it. "Other than we work together as a team, since we are a team and friends. It makes it easier for me to get other things done if I don't have to do things more than once. I just got a small run down of it being a video of Ba'al." he said then un-paused it.

"Allow me to live out the rest of my days here on Earth, in peace, without interference, and in exchange for my…freedom. I will follow your laws."

"Knowing you, you'll find all the loop holes. Just like most politicians." Ford muttered.

"You will never have cause to fear me again. I hope that we can put the past behind us. I…certainly have no desire to harm you or anyone else on this world." he said with a small laugh. "That said, you should know that I have placed a Naquada bomb somewhere in the United States. Consider it ah…precautionary measure. If another attempt is made to capture me, I promise you, the consequences will be most dire."

Ford hit stop on the remote then set it under the large flat screen TV.

"That proves he's here then." Carter said. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Dakara. I swear Gerak is going to force my hand. I got to go talk to Teal'c. Make him tell Gerak to back off." he said leaving the room quickly. They heard him yelling to Walter to dial Dakara.

"Any idea's Colonel?"

"Well, if the Prometheus is functional again, we can use its sensors to scan the country, but it will still take time." she said. "Any idea how we got this message?"

They shook their heads. The left to go do what they needed to and came back a couple hours later. Teal'c and Daniel sat on his left while Sam and Mitchell sat on his right.

"Of all the places to retire, he had to pick this planet." Mitchell muttered.

"Yeah. Kinda figures. What better place to hide than in our own back yard." Ford muttered in agreement. "Okay Sam, has the search teams or the Prometheus found anything?"

"Not yet. Those teams are in the larger urban areas, since it would make more sense to cause damage to those areas rather than something small. But it's a big country and there is a lot of large cities. It could be anywhere. The Prometheus hasn't located anything either. But we can rule out Hawaii and Alaska. Prometheus scanned them first and the teams we sent found nothing."

"Did they start the search pattern as ordered?"

"They started checking the east coast first and moving from there. The first place they checked was the capitol then moved up to Maine then worked their way down. Unfortunately, they found nothing. And the search finished just recently."

"I seriously wish I could say he's bluffing, but we know Ba'al, so it's out there, somewhere."

"I agree." she said. "The other possibility is that he hid the bomb from our scanners. A shield or some other form of technology."

"Unfortunately, there is that thought." Mitchell said.

"Ah man. This is not getting any better is it. Anything else or other ideas?" Ford asked.

"Well, I have to agree that he probably has it in a well populated area." Daniel said. "Considering that he has control of the Trust, he has access to resources and funds. Not to mention, who knows how much naquada he really has and how big the bomb is."

"I didn't consider that thought Daniel. He's really pulled the rug out from under us with this one." Ford said rubbing his face with both hands.

"The biggest questions I see here are one, how do we find him and two, what do we do when we find him and minimize the collateral damage?" Mitchell stated.

"I wish we could use those special missiles we made. Now they are pointless."

"Missiles?" Mitchell asked.

"Sam and I made a special program, fitted in a computer chip. Basically, we sent a missile through the gate and it would detect if there was any Goa'uld around." Ford said.

"We have used them many times. And they worked well. Managed to retrieve most of them that we used. Now with the Goa'uld practically gone, they just sit in a storage hanger." she said.

"I hate to point this out, but we have another problem if we do find him. More than likely, he's surrounded by some heavy security. And there is a very good chance that they don't know what he really is." Daniel said. "We could harm some innocent people that didn't know better."

"I've got another idea. We could use the symbiont poisoning." she said suddenly realizing what they had in storage.

"Finally some good news. I should have thought of that. Good idea Sam. Contact R&D and have them get whatever they need ready." he said seeing her smile. "I want it ready to fire on a moments notice."

"Got it." she said.

"Now, all we have to do is find him."

"Well, the N.I.D. is running surveillance on the people in those pictures. Hopefully, one of them will leads us to Ba'al."

"Of equal concern, are Gerak's Jaffa. We have no control over them. If they decide to move on Ba'al, Earth will feel Ba'als full reprisal." Teal'c said.

"Oh god. You did tell…sorry Teal'c. I know you told him. What did he say?"

"That the Tauri are not capable of fulfilling such a task."

"What about the breaking of relations and the treaty we have?"

"He indicated that the Jaffa are better off without the Tauri's interference."

"What a complete ass! Doesn't he realize that without the Tauri starting the resistance, and you joining, is what lead to the downfall of the Goa'uld? If Jack and the other's hadn't showed up that day, nine some odd years ago, you'd still be working for Aphosis."

"Indeed." Teal'c said agreeing. "Though it was slow, doubt of the Goa'ulds power as being gods did increase with my departure."

"If Gerak keeps up this attitude, I swear he'll cause civil war for the Jaffa nation. Not to mention he might go to war against the Earth."

"Wouldn't the Asguard step in then?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. They more than likely would park one of their vessels in orbit." Ford said.

"Speaking of which, wouldn't Gerak already have more Jaffa already here? It is a long and stinky ride from Dakara." Mitchell said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said nodding. "More than likely, he has a mothership nearby."

"I'll contact the Colonel on the Prometheus and have them scan the area for it then. As far as I know, you can't cloak a mothership without a lot of power." Ford said. "Mitchell, Teal'c, I want you on the Prometheus. Us three are going to go work with the N.I.D."

"You're leaving then General?" Mitchell asked as they all got up.

"No offense, but with the exception of Teal'c here, not many people can take a Goa'uld on bare handed. And I can usually resist being tossed across the room by that energy blast from the hand. So if we find him, I may have to take him on."

"Got it." Mitchell said pointing a finger. "Let's go big guy."

Teal'c raised a eyebrow and then followed.

"We'll need to drop off Sally."

"Yeah. We'll take K-9 with us. And the General."

"Why him?" she asked.

"Faster and has most if not better equipment as those vans. We are taking them anyway."

Mitchell came back in with Teal'c quickly as Ford was opening his mouth to shout..

"I almost thought you forgot Mitchell." Ford said smiling.

"So busy, so busy." he said reaching in his pocket.

He pulled off Daniel's patch and slapped a SG-1 patch on it. He looked at Sam, who smiled and closed her eyes with a small laugh as he pulled hers off and did the same. He held out another one to Teal'c. Teal'c smiled then nodded as he took it.

"Now, the team is back. Officially." Ford said smiling.

"All right." Mitchell said nodding as he walked out. "Much better."

"That it does. Well, he's in charge of his part. You're in charge of us Sam. Oh, ah did you want command of SG-1 again? I have no doubt he'd give command over."

"No. He deserves it and I have enough on my plate right now, or I should say we."

"I didn't forget Sally."

"You aren't going to drive like a maniac are you?" Daniel asked.

"Not with Sally in the car. After that…."

"I'm going with the other guys then. You two….you're dangerous."

They both laughed as they walked out.

"You're forgetting something?"

"No. I'm getting Reynolds as we leave."

The Prometheus was currently still in orbit and still scanning, though they were not getting any results on locating the bomb or the mothership. They also were not detecting any cargo ships either. Mitchell and Teal'c were beamed aboard after they had gotten ready and then called the ship. They just stepped off the elevator as Colonel Pendergast came up and gave them both a salute.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir. Any word from NORAD?" Mitchell asked as they followed the Colonel.

"S.S.N. came up empty. Could the ship we are looking for be cloaked?"

"Motherships do not possess cloaking capabilities." Teal'c said.

"Then could we be looking for another type of craft?" the Colonel asked Teal'c.

"It is possible."

"Whatever the target ship, if it's out there, we'll find it."

After making arrangements with Reynolds, they got hold of the N.I.D. and found out what intel they learned. Once they had that, they gathered what they needed and took off. Daniel wasn't too frightened. Once they dropped off Sally, who wasn't thrilled with the idea and cried as they kissed her and left, then Daniel was scared. Ford was driving, not surprisingly. He was the best driver out of them all.

They all had to change clothes before the trip to the stakeout. Ford placed his coat on the back of the seat and wore black khaki pants with a black long sleeve shirt that had Optimus Prime on the front. He had to remove the SGC patch, but always kept the stars on the shoulders. Daniel was in a dark brown shirt with a green coat on, kind of like the SGC issue type. He also had on green khaki's. Sam had on black slacks with a black shirt. She hung her armored leather coat on the back of the seat and was currently wearing a greenish blue coat that went to her shins.

"What happens if we flip the car end over end a few times?" Daniel asked quickly as they few down the rode, 20 miles over the limit.

"Daniel. You have died the most times at the SGC. You have ascended and came back, and I think that you died once even after that. What are you afraid of?" Ford asked as the General roared past several cars.

"Trust me Daniel. This car is safe enough to take the full impact of a train." Sam said. "We are completely safe."

"Doesn't feel safe." he muttered gripping his seat belt. K-9 was in the back seat with him, but he had no seatbelt.

"Hang on. I'm going to make a very tight turn soon." he said smiling wickedly. Daniel saw it and grabbed the roll bar.

"Show off." she said.

Out at a runway, there was a parked surveillance N.I.D. truck. Agent Barret was inside waiting for them to show up. He looked up as he heard a series of unusual tones. He opened the back of the truck to see a bright orange car coming at them at a fast speed. It suddenly turned and did a spin out, stopping several feet from the truck with the passenger side facing him. He saw through the window that Colonel Carter was laughing. The passenger door opened and Sam stepped out still laughing. Ford crawled out of the window and sat on the door frame.

"Daniel, it wasn't that bad." she said smiling. "Hello agent Barret."

"Colonel. Hello Doctor Jackson. You okay?" Barret asked.

"No. I just saw my life spin before my eyes." he said shaking him self a bit then grabbing his pack from the trunk.

"Daniel. Have I ever intentionally put you into danger?" Ford asked.

Daniel was about to speak.

"And being sent off world doesn't count."

"Until today, no."

Sam tried not to laugh, and fell into a fit of giggles. Ford chuckled lightly.

"Okay Daniel. I'll make you a deal. Next time you ride with me, any time it is, I'll obey the speed limits and not do anything you don't want. Unless you want to drive."

"Deal."

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah. Just experiencing an adrenalin rush right now. I'm riding with him still."

"Okay. Hello agent Barret."

"General."

"So, what new intel do you have?" she asked leaning on the top of the car with an elbow.

"From the information we gained from one of our agents that was following the Jameson lead, they found someone matching Ba'al's description at the Gilbride Hotel on Fifth Street about an hour ago. Looks like we got him."

"Good. The sooner he's gone the better. The Colonel and I will be in this vehicle. You guys do have a radio unit in that thing?"

"Yes General. But why are you taking your car?"

"Think…Batmobile."

"What?" he said really confused.

"K-9, do me a favor and start that vehicle and, activate some of the equipment inside. Nothing that could be damaging though."

Barret jumped slightly as he heard the truck start and a few of the electronic surveillance equipment turn on.

"There's a whole computer system built into this car Barret." Carter said patting the car's top. "We'll also be scanning around."

"Oh. You'll have to show me later what you mean by the term, Batmobile."

"I will. Okay, let's get going. We'll follow your vehicle." Ford said as he ducked back into the car and started it up.

Sam got back in and closed the door.

"You sure you don't want to come Daniel?"

"No, no, no. I'm much safer here." he said walking into the back quickly.

The Prometheus was now stationed in one place above the Earth. She went to a full stop and was facing away from the Earth as she did her scans. Colonel Pendergast came onto the bridge with the other two SG-1 members. He walked to his chair as he spoke.

"Are you picking up anything at all? Unusual variances? Anonymous energy readings?"

"No sir." the Lieutenant reported.

Teal'c and Mitchell walked up to the front of the bridge and looked out the windows to see the moon.

"You know, it's possible what we are looking for isn't even out there." Mitchell said.

"It is possible, but unlikely." Teal'c said. "If Gerak were to believe that Ba'al is on Earth, then he would undoubtedly establish a base of operations in Earth's orbit."

"Great, so where is it?" Mitchell asked, not expecting an answer.

Teal'c continued to look out the windows, seeing the moon. It gave him a idea and reminded him of something Ford once told him. A deception was best in plain sight, because that's the last thing anyone would expect, same with hiding an object. He raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to the Colonel.

"Hiding in plain sight." he muttered with a small nod.

"Right." Mitchell said also nodding, but obviously lost.

"Colonel Pendergast, set your course for the far side of the moon."

The Colonel turned to the navigator and order it so.

The N.I.D. truck arrived and parked far enough away that it wouldn't be noticed, but close enough they could do the surveillance. Ford parked the General in another parking lot about half a block over. A man that was part of the team watching the building came out and walked over slowly to the truck across the street in a parking lot. He knocked on the back and Barret let him. He entered seeing Daniel sitting in a chair near the door, Barret walking to a chair in the back of the truck, Colonel Carter sitting in a chair at the center and General Carter standing in the corner.

"What's the situation?" Barret asked.

"They're still inside, room 1602." he said nervously, or winded. "All the exits are covered. We are just waiting for the green light."

"Doctor Jackson, you go with Williams." Barret said.

The informant pulled his gun, checked it and put it back in his belt holster. Daniel pulled his from behind him and walked out with him.

"Be careful Daniel." Ford said.

"I will. I'll call if I need help."

The door closed and Sam moved over to the door activating some equipment.

"Need help or…" Ford asked taking a step forward.

"No. It's all rather easy. If K-9 was here, he'd do it more quickly, but we aren't in any rush at the moment. Besides, he's keeping watch as well."

"I'm guessing he's more or less keeping watch for any, ships or otherwise."

"Yeah. If Ba'al tries to leave by ship, we'll try and track it." Ford said.

"So, I never got a chance to say sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I got the invitation, but…I was stuck working and couldn't get out if it." Barret said as she continued activating computers and other systems.

"There was a few other people that we sent invitations, and they never came either. Don't worry about it." she said.

"Really, I thought it was a incredible miracle that we even were able to get married without being interrupted. It was a further blessing we got a week to go honeymooning." Ford said.

"Why do you think that?" Barret asked.

"Well, we were still fighting the Goa'uld then," he said pulling one of the chairs over and sitting it backwards. "And I seriously kept thinking the base was going to call and that was going to be it until we tried again at a time everyone could be free."

"I see your point. I wanted to say congratulations though Colonel. Not only on getting married, but I heard about you having a little girl now too."

"Yeah." she said smiling. "She's a bundle of fun. Part of me hates leaving her for work."

"And yet, you're still working. No offense." he said.

"We both agreed that staying on the job meant we knew if the world was in trouble or not. We have a place for children to be brought, for those who can't get someone else to watch them. Mostly it was for Sally, so we could be by if she needed anything. K-9 watch's her while we work."

"Any problems so far?"

"Other than the feedings and some loss of sleep." she said with a small laugh. "That's really about it. She's not much of a big crier. Unless she seriously wants attention."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." he said as she placed an ear piece in her ear. She handed one to Ford as Barret put one in his ear.

Barret guessed that the baby was a fuzzy eater, but that wasn't the case and they weren't telling anyone. With the exception of Janet and Sam's parents. The baby was not wanting to wean and was fussy when they tried the bottle. Ford made a comment while watching Sam feed Sally once, saying he knew why their little princess didn't want the bottle. Sam laughed, then after putting Sally to bed later, she rewarded, as she called it, Ford's compliment. Even with coffee the next morning, he had trouble waking up that day.

It didn't take too long and the Prometheus was coming up and around the Earth's moon.

"Sir, I'm picking up a large energy signature." the Lieutenant reported.

Out the windows, everyone on the bridge could see a mothership hiding just in the dark side of the moon's shadow.

"Lock on target." Pendergast order.

"Target locked." he said then noticed something on his console seconds after. "Sir, we are receiving a communication from the mothership."

He turned to the man quickly, surprised at the quick response.

"Let's see it." he said turning his chair to a larger screen to his left. Teal'c and Mitchell walked over as the screen changed to show a Jaffa.

"Withdraw, or we will be forced to defend ourselves." the Jaffa stated.

"Sorry." Mitchell said with no remorse. "We are not going anywhere."

Daniel was watching the building with binoculars from a silver car. Williams was sitting in the driver seat just waiting for orders. He lowered the binoculars and sighed.

"Come on, where are they?"

"Abort, all agents abort." came through the radios.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked through his unit as Williams looked around with the binoculars.

"He's not inside. If we move now, we risk compromising the operation." Barret said.

"Barret, you better be damned sure about this." Daniel said after watching a black limo drive up to the entrance and watched a man that could almost resemble Ba'al enter it.

"We're sure." Barret said. "Let them go and come to the van."

Moments later, Daniel opened the door and entered the van.

"Well?" he asked.

"It wasn't him." Carter said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because he is currently doing a live interview, all the way across town." Ford muttered.

"What?"

Carter and he both pointed at a screen that showed Ba'al making a speech. A large set of words that said Hammel Technologies was on the wall behind him.

"Thank you, that is a very good question." Ba'al said from a podium. "My acquisition of Hammel Technologies and its subsidiaries is just the first step in a long range venture that will ultimately see consolidation and a streamlining of what is presently a dissolute market. No doubt, most of you have never heard of me before today, well, I can assure that over the next few months, you'll all get to know me very well, and I look for to it."

She turned off the TV and sighed.

"He just made it completely impossible to touch him." Ford growled.

"How? All we'd…"

"If we try to go after him, false charges or something else more or less devastating to his growing career, he could tell the world about the existence of aliens. And about the SGC. He's already warned us about a bomb, that we haven't found yet." he said dropping his head onto the back of the chair. "I'm going to have a headache at this rate."

The small standoff between the mothership and the Prometheus continued as life kept going on, on Earth. Though the ships had both met each other only minutes ago.

"This is Colonel Pendergast of the Earth ship Prometheus asking you to stand down."

"We have no desire to engage you in battle, but we will not withdraw our forces."

"Look, we know why you are here." Mitchell said with a even tone.

"Then you also know that I have no choice but to maintain my present position."

"Okay, FYI, we are not going to let you put any more men on the planet's surface." Mitchell said with a threatening tone.

"If you fire on our ship, we will defend ourselves."

"Yat'Yir, hear me." Teal'c said. "You and your Jaffa are at a disadvantage. Knowing neither territory or its inhabitants. Allow us to assist you in apprehending Ba'al. We can both lay claim to his capture, then all Jaffa can declare their freedom and celebrate as one."

"I am afraid that we are past the point were are differences can be settled so readily. I am sorry Teal'c." he said then cut off the channel. The screen went back to showing a inside look at the Prometheus from the top.

"Meanwhile, they still have boots on the ground." Mitchell said after a short grunt and growl.

"Nothing we can do about that." Pendergast said.

"Perhaps we can." Teal'c suddenly said.

"We can?" Mitchell asked. "How?"

Teal'c smiled as he started walking.

"By forcing Gerak's hand."

Mitchell tilted his head and smiled as he followed Teal'c off the bridge.

The N.I.D truck moved and parked near the building. K-9 brought the General around and managed to park behind them.

"So, what's the plan then?"

"We are staying here, for the moment." Ford said.

"Why? You already said that we can't go after him, so why stay?"

"I'm thinking." he said rubbing his forehead as he leaned into the wall. About two minutes later. "Okay, I have to make another call. Been doing that a lot."

"The president?" Carter asked.

"No. This time I have to call the Pentagon. But I want you guys keeping watch. If he shows up, let me know. Then I'll go talk to him."

"Talk to him? You're more likely to pound his face in." Daniel said.

"No. I have the whole planet to worry about now. I would point blank ask him what his plan is, hope that he does tell the truth or something that makes it easy for me to see through and realize his true plan." he said then took a deep breath as he stood. "And, improvise from there. But I won't harm him."

"What if he tries to harm you?" Carter asked.

"In broad day light. And me wearing these." he said pointing at the stars on his shoulder. "I don't think he's that stupid. Besides, he tries, he won't live long afterward."

After Ford walked out and got in the General, calling the Pentagon.

"You sure he has that much restraint Sam?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly enough, he has a lot of patience and restraint."

"You're sure Colonel?"

"I've seen it in him. Taking it from an experienced watcher."

Prometheus pulled back far enough they could still see and keep a sensor lock on the mothership and get back into transporter range. They beamed the two SG-1 members back to the SGC and then moved a little closer again to keep watch. Teal'c and Mitchell got an update of what the rest of SG-1 learned and found out they were still off base. Teal'c informed Reynolds of what he wanted to do. Reynolds agreed and sent Mitchell with him to Dakara. Teal'c was back in his robes while Mitchell hadn't changed. They were walking down one of the long and tall stone hallways in the temple to the Council Chamber.

"If there is one thing a Jaffa values, above all else, is his pride. When the other Council members discover that Gerak has not been completely forthcoming, they will turn against him and force his hand. Gerak must be shamed into moving his forces from Earth. It is the only way."

"Your tuff, your rules, brother." Mitchell said as he gestured Teal'c to enter the chamber first.

They entered finding the Council was in session. Gerak was currently speaking.

"No matter how far we must travel. No matter how long it will take," he said as his voice rose in octaves. "Our former enemies must pay for their crimes!

Teal'c stayed standing as he watched. Gerak's voice went back to normal as his hands slowly waved and he continued speaking.

"This I promise you, that we will destroy them. Not only in memory of just those who have fallen, but also for those who survived. To enjoy their freedom."

"You speak of honor Gerak, but you disrespect this Council by dis-honoring it with your lies." Teal'c stated as he looked around.

"I have not lied to this Council, it is you who I have purposely mislead." he said resting his arms on the table. "For fear that you are committed to the cause, is suspect."

"Even as Gerak speaks, his followers are hunting Ba'al on earth." Teal'c stated.

"Of this, we are well aware." the woman said.

Both Mitchell and Teal'c were shocked.

"I had wished to inform the Council sooner, but I dared not, for fear that the elements sympathetic to the Tauri, would learn about Ba'al's whereabouts." Gerak said.

"You dare to question my loyalty?!" Teal'c shouted.

"Your loyalty is not under question Teal'c. You have done more than anyone to secure our freedom, and for that we are ever grateful." she said. "However, your allegiance to the Tauri presents you with a difficult dilemma."

"Even as we speak, your Tauri ships keep us from pursuing the enemy." Gerak stated forcefully.

Teal'c thought a moment before he turned to the woman at far end of the table and walked toward her.

"As you have said, Ka'Lel, I accomplished much in our long struggle against our former oppressors. But only because of the support of the Tauri. Their commitment was as unwavering as my own, and now you would repay them by surreptitiously stealing upon their world, putting their people if nothing, the Stargate program at risk!"

He looked around, giving them time to think, though it was only seconds.

"They are our allies. Rather than dishonoring them by trespassing on their world, respect them enough to tell them the truth, ask for their assistance in capturing Ba'al. They will help us!"

"But uh, will they?" Gerak asked mocking him.

"They are as determined to make Ba'al pay for his crimes as we are."

"But if they, succeed?!"

"Then he will be brought before this Council, and be made to pay for his punishment! You have my word." he said almost growling out the last part.

Gerak obviously didn't believe him just by the look he gave Teal'c. Teal'c turned, after glancing around and nodded to Mitchell it was time to leave.

"What they hell are you thinking?" Mitchell asked as they walked down the corridor. "There ain't no guarantee that the U.S. government is going to give them Ba'al."

"It was only to give Gerak pause before his next attack against Ba'al on Earth. Even so, we may have only gained a brief respite."

"Maybe. It's going to hit the fan when the General hears about this, you know that right?"

"Indeed."

They came back to the base finding Reynolds walking into the room.

"We found Ba'al. Satellite tracking places him in a remote building at the west side of the city. The building is heavily guarded." he said as they followed him out of the room. "He made no attempt to hide himself or run as he went to his press conference."

"You've already informed the General I take it?" Mitchell asked as they entered the Gate Control Room.

"He was there watching in that N.I.D. van with Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Agent Barret."

"Clearly, Ba'al is emboldened in the belief that we would not dare attack him now that he has made himself a public figure." Teal'c said.

"I agree. Even the General said he couldn't do anything now. Okay Walter, patch us in."

On a screen above them, a picture of Carter, Daniel and Ford came up.

"Reynolds. Everything working out okay still?"

"Yes General. You all ready on your end?"

"Yes. Made the appropriate calls. Just have to hope it doesn't back fire." Ford said.

"We have a missile with the symbiont poison ready to fire at any time. Just waiting for you sir."

A smile tugged at his face, seeing the small smile on hers.

"You really do that on purpose." he whispered. "Okay Teal'c, give me a quick run down of what the Council said."

A few minutes later, Ford shook his head.

"God……figures." he said biting back a few quick retorts. "Gerak has the Council eating out of his hand. This isn't good, but we haven't any other choice."

"Indeed."

"As for taking him to Dakara, if we capture him, I have a few ideas on how to get him to there and still bring him home alive. Okay, I guess we need to start this."

"Wait, what if the bomb is fake?" Daniel asked.

"It's not. Ba'al isn't a bluffer. There's a bomb. We haven't found it yet. If anything, this will force his hand, making him tell us where the bomb is, hopefully. Then we might be able to stop it."

"We're going to need a pretty big cover story, for all of this." she said.

"Not a problem there. Seems to happen quite a bit with this place." Mitchell said.

"That's not comforting Mitchell. Days like this I wish everyone knew the truth." Ford said rubbing his head. "Okay, let's get ready and pray this all works out well. Everything else has so far."

Ba'al walked down the hallway to an office with lots of people at computer systems. He entered the room to see his personal secretary on the phone.

"Right. Good work." she said then hung up the phone as Ba'al walked up. He looked at her as she pushed her hair back.

"What's the news?"

"Stargate command intends to attack."

"How can you be certain?"

"The humans that set up the TRUST, were in a position to infiltrate much of the secure communications network, employed by this government."

"How, clever of them." he said smiling.

Reynolds was talking to Mitchell and Teal'c when Walter came up knocking on the door.

"Sir, we got another communication from Ba'al."

"Do you have….."

"It's already set up and sent sir. The rest of SG-1 will have already seen it by the time you're finished."

"Let's see it then." Reynolds said as they entered the room and looked at the large TV screen. The briefing room table was behind them.

"You have chosen not to head my warning, so you force my hand." Ba'al said sitting in front of a screen in a different three piece suit and some dark tie with small designs on it. "There's a bomb in the Halcyon Tower in downtown Seattle. It will detonate at exactly 1:30 pm, local time. Call off your strike, and I will defuse the device. Defy me, and this will be the first of many demonstrations."

The screen cut off instantly.

"We've got only 45 minutes." Reynolds said.

"The building is being evacuated. Mobile units are in route as we speak." Walter said.

"Oh god, this just got worse." Ford said rubbing his face with both hands. "Okay, ah….me, Sam and K-9 are going to Seattle. Ah, Sam, deal with this please. I need to go and get the car."

"Okay." she said as he picked K-9 up and left.

"Seattle is to far away to drive. By the time 1:30 rolls around, you two won't ever make it." Barret said.

"I think he's calling the Prometheus for help." she said. "Barret, you and your men, secure the perimeter. No one in or out. Daniel, once the missile hits, you'll have to go in and see if we succeeded."

He nodded as the door opened.

"General's here. K-9's all hooked up to start searching when we get there."

"Are you using the beam technology to get there?" Barret asked.

"First car in orbit, hell yeah. Though it will be in the transporter system for a few seconds before being sent back."

"Beats flying coach, or driving." Daniel said.

"I wish we had more time." Ford said as she stepped out. "I would drive then."

Daniel shuddered slightly and walked away from the door. Barret didn't get it and gave Ford a look. He just smiled and walked away.

"Good luck." Sam said as they got in the car.

She used the door, he didn't. Seconds later, the car drove away quickly and once he found an empty alley, they vanished.

People were still being evacuated from the building as the mobile unit was looking over the building with scanning devices. On the second floor, in a large lobby near the inside balcony that over looked the doors to the outside on the first floor, there was a bright light.

"What are we doing inside the building?"

"Too many people still outside. Besides, this way we get better readings." he said sliding out the window.

"General." a man said walking up in black clothes and holding a scanning device.

"Continue on." Ford said as Sam got out and took K-9 out.

"Your car is here General. Why?"

"Has sophisticated scanning equipment. Anything yet K-9?"

"Still scanning Master."

"He might have some trouble, like we all are."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"We can't get a fix on its location." he said showing them the small screen he was holding.

"Multiple signals." she said.

"He must have wanted to make a big statement. A big one. These readings…..the explosion….." Ford said walking back over and getting in the car by opening the door.

"It would be tremendous." she said.

"How bad Colonel?" the man asked. "A couple blocks?"

"More than ten. Keep looking around." she said walking over to K-9 who went around a corner, still scanning away.

"This isn't good." Ford said looking over the readings.

At the building that Ba'al was in, the units from Stargate command hadn't showed up yet, but a cargo ship did. It flew, uncloaked toward the roof and landed without trouble.

Ba'al entered the computer room quickly.

"Wipe the hard drives and destroy the equipment." he said quickly. "I want nothing left."

They started doing so real quickly as they all heard staff weapon fire suddenly.

"The Jaffa. They found us." she said.

"Right. Time to go." Ba'al said taking her arm gently and walking out quickly.

They walked out with a security detail as the other people kept destroying the hard drives.

Walter came up to his station as Reynolds walked into the Gate Control Room with Mitchell and Teal'c.

"Anything yet Walter?"

"General and Colonel Carter are still searching sir." Walter said sitting down. "Doctor Jackson reports that the Jaffa have entered the compound and are currently engaged with the guards."

"We must not hesitate Colonel Reynolds." Teal'c stated.

"The General did give you the authority to launch sir."

"I know. Just not something I'm proud of doing. Walter, do it."

"Yes sir. Launching Alpha two."

"Sam, I think we have a big problem." he said round a couple of corners to find her near the other end of the building and on another floor.

"I know. If it's what I think it is from these readings and from what K-9 is getting, it's worse."

"Have you asked K-9 for a best guess? I asked the computer in the General to give me what it thought was the possibility with the information we have."

"Not yet. K-9, with all the data you have, what is the conclusion of the possible hypothesis?"

He turned around and retracted the antenna into his face.

"Analyzing data Mistress. Please wait." he said as his ears moved.

"I did a check on how old this building was while I was at it. It's practically brand new." Ford said.

"Then that means…."

"Analysis complete. The building is the bomb."

They both looked at each other with fear.

"The car, now!" he said grabbing K-9.

"Something wrong Colonel?" a guy asked as they rushed past. "Did you…."

"Get out of here, now! Evacuate the building! Get your team out now!" she said as she sat down in her seat quickly.

Ford put K-9 in the back and hit a few buttons.

"Come on Walter." he said urgently/

"General?"

"Walter, we found the bomb. But…."

"You found the bomb General. That's great news." Reynolds said. Walter had put them on speaker and on the screen. "Have you been able to defuse it?"

"No and we can't. Not enough time and we don't know where the detonator is." Carter said quickly.

"I don't under…."

"The whole damn building is the bomb. Naquada was used in the construction." Ford stated.

"Oh man. The level of destruction…."

"I know Mitchell. I need ideas here." Ford said.

"What have you done so far?" Reynolds asked.

"Other than telling the teams here to evacuate, nothing yet." Carter said. "Even with K-9 and the General Lee's powerful computer, we can't locate the detonator."

"I called the Prometheus and had them try scanning for it, but even linking up with my system here, they still got no results. Too much interference." Ford said.

"I think Ba'al had this all planned out ahead of time. He's probably been ready for this since his loss at Dakara. And who knows how many more bombs there are." she said.

"Sir, General, we have a confirmed hit on the location. Doctor Jackson and agent Barret are moving in to secure the area now." Walter said.

"Hopefully we got him at least." Ford muttered.

"How's the evacuation coming?" Reynolds asked.

"We've got five blocks evacuated, but it's not going to matter in a few minutes. Five, hell ten or 20 miles isn't going to matter. It will only be worse if there are more buildings or whatever he stuck more naquada into nearby."

"Can you drive out of there quick enough General?" Reynolds asked knowing of the car's power.

"Not from the second floor. We were beamed into the lobby since to many people were still outside. It would take to long to transport us out onto the street and get away. This car has speed, but I don't think we can outrun an explosion like this. We'll have to get transported back to the…."

"Wait a minute. That's it." Mitchell said walking up to Walter's side. "Hang on General. Walter, get me Colonel Pendergast."

"Yes sir."

Up on the Prometheus, the Colonel sat down in his chair.

"Cam, what can I do for ya?" he asked happily.

"I need a little help moving."

One minute to detonation.

"Good idea Colonel. Just beam us out first." Ford said hearing the plan seconds later.

"Not enough time. You have to get out of the building." Mitchell said.

"Give us ten seconds then. Hang on Sam." Ford said starting the car quickly.

"You're not…" she exclaimed as she was thrown back into her seat. He spun the car around quickly and floored it for a large window. "Oh god, you are!"

"They are out sir."

"Beam it out then. Quickly." Pendergast said.

They both looked, after getting out of the General, at the building as it was transported away. Up in space, several thousand kilometers away from the ship, the building appeared, and exploded seconds later. The shields easily blocked the shockwave.

"It worked, the building exploded at a safe distance." Pendergast reported to the SGC and the General Lee.

"Again, good call Mitchell." Ford said.

"No problem General."

"Sir, General, I've got Doctor Jackson on the line."

"Report doctor." Reynolds said.

"I'm sorry to report, but it looks like Ba'al escaped. We've got another problem here though, something that Sam and Ford need to look at."

"Colonel, call Pendergast back up and have us beamed over."

"On it General. Walter, if you would please."

This time, the General was put outside. Daniel was waiting for them and escorted them down to the bottom level, with K-9 following. What they found, was not good. In fact, things just got much, much worse.

At Dakara, Teal'c was back talking to the Council. He had left as Walter was calling the Prometheus back for Mitchell. The Council was around him in the Council chamber hearing what he had to say.

"The old ways will no longer serve us. Gerak's ways are not of the future."

They turned hearing someone approaching to see Gerak enter the chamber from the hallway.

"How dare you. How dare you set foot in this Council chamber!" Teal'c shouted in anger as he stepped toward Gerak who stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Why should I pause to return? Tell me Teal'c." he said unfazed.

"Because you disregarded my warnings. But because your rash actions allowed Ba'al to escape not to mention cause the loss of lives of many of our brothers!"

"They did not die in vain." Gerak step moving aside as two Jaffa in armor came down the steps holding a man between them.

It was Ba'al, in his three piece suit and a striped tie. He had some blood on him from where he must have been hit in the face a few times, but nothing disfiguring. His hands were bound together in front of him.

"My rash actions were necessary, I'm sure you agree." Gerak said as Ba'al was forced to his knees. Gerak stood behind him, looking at the appalled and slightly shocked look on Teal'c's face.

"Yes, you made news, of what might have been. But in the end, it was my men, who captured Ba'al." he said pointing at him.

Teal'c looked behind him seeing the Council looked happy and impressed.

"Enjoy your short lived freedom. You were born slaves, and slaves you will die." Ba'al said in his Goa'uld voice. He even laughed as he looked at them all.

Gerak took the staff weapon from the Jaffa next to him and shot Ba'al in the back. Ba'al's eyes didn't flash as he fell forward dead. The Council was more than happy and approved of what happened. Teal'c left seeing there was nothing he could do.

He came back through the gate to find SG-1 at the bottom of the ramp. Daniel, Mitchell, Carter and Ford.

"Teal'c, what's wrong?" Ford asked pulling his hands from his pockets.

"Ba'al did not escape. He was captured by Gerak's forces." he said stopping at the end of the ramp.

"Had you stayed a little longer T, you would have got some interesting news." Ford said.

"Yeah, about how right and how wrong that is." Mitchell said.

"Ba'al was brought before the Council chamber and executed before my very eyes. Of this there can be no doubt." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, you saw Ba'al die. But…."

"Daniel wanted us at that site for a specific reason and didn't say it over the communication lines, in case the Jaffa were listening in. He show us a lab that was set up on the bottom floor." Carter said.

"It contained genetic research equipment and replicator technology. Or I should say, cloning technology." Ford said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow and small smile. "Gerak's people captured a clone."

"That's right." Daniel said. "Unless that was really him and his clones are living."

"Doubtful. Very doubtful." Ford said.

"I know, but it is possible." Daniel said.

"He probably gave up a clone to make the Jaffa back off."

Teal'c nodded and started off out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mitchell asked.

"To take a much needed rest." Teal'c said.

"Don't you want to tell them…." Mitchell started saying.

"To do so would only be an attempt to tarnish Gerak's hard fought victory. I believe it would not be in the best interest of Earth."

"Why's that?" Mitchell asked. Teal'c pointed and they looked to see Ford shaking his head.

"Bad idea. Very bad idea. Bad enough they practically invaded this planet to get what they wanted. Don't need them sending a whole army to search the planet for him and his clones. For the time being, the Jaffa do not hear of this information. That's an order Teal'c."

"Indeed. Such information would only cause to serve more problems."

"I trust Bra'tak to keep quiet though and Ishta, so they are fine. Go get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded leaving.

"Sorry General, I didn't even think…"

"Don't worry about it. I'd personally like to go and tell it to Gerak's face, but he'd just send more Jaffa and well….okay. Let's finish what's left for the day and all go home. I know I've got an hour or so of paperwork. See ya later." he said walking off.

Somewhere in the United States, in some room, Ba'al sat watching TV. There was a report on about what happened to the building that exploded in an apparent gas fire in Seattle. Though no one was around to see anything or hear anything, there was a lot of rubble. Over at a bar, Ba'al was also fixing a drink from himself and the female secretary sitting across from him. Over off to the left of the Ba'al that was watching TV, he was reading the paper. Another one entered the room from the back, and from the sounds of it, he was the original.

"I think I'll turn in for the night. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." he said walking out of the room.

They all nodded and continued what they were doing.

The next day, was not turning out to be a great day, at the SGC. It started out okay, no problems, no Ba'al showing up on the screen or anything threatening them anyway. He was on the news talking about some financial stuff, but it was unimportant. There were no scheduled missions for SG-1, so everyone was just doing their other work. Then they got interrupted.

Ford was working on finishing his current batch of paper work. It was as bad as Jack had said and sometimes worse. He had recently, a few days ago, finished the paperwork dealing with Carter coming back to the SGC. The Prometheus had returned two days ago after trying and succeeding in stopping the Prior from making it possible for the Ori to make a very large black hole that would have served as a large gateway to go back and forth between whatever galaxy the Ori were in and the one Earth was in. He looked up waiting to see who was about to enter his office, could tell it was three people, but no one he knew. Ford knew it wasn't Walter. He'd gotten use to how Walter sounded as he approached. He set his pen aside and leaned both arms on the desk keeping his mouth covered by his intertwined hands as three people did walk in. One was a Colonel. The other two people with him were not enlisted by the looks of their black suits and the fact that they did not salute him like the Colonel did.

"Colonel, by the look on your face and your companions, I'm guessing your not here with good news." he said not returning the salute or standing up.

"It has come to the attention of the Joint Chiefs that you are the commander of the SGC and the superior officer of Colonel Carter."

Ford had more than a general idea of what they guy was about to tell him as he pulled a file from his briefcase. He was willing to bet his life savings on it. And he was right.

"Okay Colonel, before you drop that file on my desk, which I'm damned sure I know what it says, I'm going to ask a question. I'm her superior officer, so what?" he said sitting back and placing his hands in his lap.

The Colonel narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"You should know the rules of fraternization General…."

"You do know that the President waved the fact we are married don't you Colonel. Because if you don't, then your wasting my time." Ford said narrowing his eyes. "And she was once my superior officer."

"I am aware of this fact General. But protocol does not allow for a superior officer as yourself General to have someone……"

"Colonel!" Ford shouted sitting up. "I know what the rules say. What is the point of you being here? What does this thing say?" he said stabbing the unopened folder.

"The point General? When you took over and Colonel Carter decided to work at Area 51, we did not see any problems with you being in command of this facility. Since Colonel Carter has decided to return, we feel that something has to be done. You cannot be Colonel Carter's husband and….."

"And if I tell you and the Joint Chiefs, ah, lets see." he said rolling his eyes. "How about I do it nicely and say I'm not listening to this garbage and am going to continue things here as they have been."

"Then I am to forcibly remove you from being in charge of this facility. You will effectively be court marital for refusing to comply with the U.S. government and the rules of the United Stated Air Force." he said with a smug look.

"I see." Ford said with a small smile as the Colonel looked at him like he was a nobody. "And this folder says what my options are?"

"Colonel Carter can either retire and possibly work here as a civilian scientist, or can be transferred to another department within the Air Force, such as Area 51 or to the Prometheus class ships yards."

"And my options?"

"Colonel Carter can stay here and you will retired or transfer yourself to another department. Whichever option you choose for yourself, you will not be in command of this facility."

"And if I retire and become a civilian again, do I have the option of working here still?"

"It is possible, but considering your skills, you may be placed in Area 51 to help with the building of the other Prometheus class ships or the other new class."

"Hmm. Well, with those options Colonel, you can shove it. Go back to your desk job and tell your people to quit wasting my time with this trash." he said forcefully.

"Excuse me General?" he said thinking he heard wrong.

"Walter." Ford said hitting the button on the com. "I need you to send a couple airmen in here please and tell SG-1 that they are needed in the briefing room, now."

"On it General." Walter said.

"What the hell are you doing General?" the Colonel asked as Ford picked the file up and tossed it as him. He barely caught it.

"You need us General?" one of the airmen asked.

"Yes Lieutenant. Take these three…..men out into the briefing room and make sure they stay at the end of the table." he said standing up. "And no matter what the Colonel here says, don't follow his orders."

"Lieutenant! I am here from orders by the Joint…."

Ford shouted over the Colonel.

"If they refuse to cooperate, force them at gun point! They still won't listen, knock them out and take them to the brig! If they become violent, use your weapons to subdue them!"

"Yes General!" they both said as they put their hands on their holsters.

"If you gentlemen would please set into the other room." one of them said as Ford smiled.

"Lieutenant! If you…"

They both undid their holsters and pulled their guns, but didn't aim them yet. The men complied but gave them all glares as they left the office. Ford opened the small safe next to the wall and pulled out a file. Then he made a phone call to the President.

Several minutes later, SG-1 walked into the room seeing a Colonel sitting at the end of the table with two men in black suits standing behind him holding briefcases at their sides. The Colonel had his briefcase next to him on the ground and some file on the table in front of him. Ford stood at the other end, leaning on the back of his chair with a thick bound folder on the table in front of him with the words top secret and classified. Two airmen were standing near the stairway down to the gate control room holding their hands near open holsters.

"You wanted to see us General?" Mitchell asked looking at the obviously upset Colonel with confusion.

"Yes, please take a seat." he said not moving.

Mitchell sat on the left with Teal'c while Sam and Daniel sat on the right.

"The obvious question on your minds is who is this Colonel and his two idiots."

"Idiots?" Daniel said glancing at them with the others. "Why would…"

"I'm getting to that. This Colonel decided to threaten me with…"

"I did nothing of the sort! Colonel Mitchell! General Carter has.." he said standing up and yelling.

"Shut it Colonel before I do it for you!" Ford yelled back as he slammed a hand down on the table causing everyone to jump. "Sit your ass down and stay quiet!"

"What's going on here Ford?" Daniel asked quickly.

"I've been informed that I can't be objective. Certain idiots on the hill think that I or Sam have to choose between quitting our jobs so we can stay together." he said still not removing his eyes from the Colonel at the end of the table who looked ready to spit nails or fire. "She either leaves or I leave, no exceptions. Can't work together anymore."

"I ne…."

"The next time you speak Colonel, you'll wake up in the infirmary. Airmen, go get a zat gun please." he said pointing at the guy on the right. He nodded and left.

"Because of the rules with protocol." Mitchell said understanding. "I actually thought this was taken care of already."

"So did I." Carter said. "The President…."

"Allowed us to work together because I wasn't in charge of a whole base and you were just a team leader with me being your 2IC. My…gift allowed us to stay together. Now, I just called the President recently, and he knows about this thing, but he can't do anything to stop it. If it had been a bill, he would have vetoed it right away."

"You mean he's not part of this?" Daniel asked waving a finger in a circle.

"No. He's not." Ford said as began to pace back and forth behind his chair. "Walter, you know the most about what's usually going on in this base and most of its people. So think hard before answering. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, please do the same. Have I ever demanded anything from anyone, personal or otherwise?"

They all thought for about a minute or so.

"Other than the Time Ship incident you talked about…."

"That don't count and you know why Sam." he muttered. "Everything dealing with the Time Ship doesn't count."

"No General. Nothing comes to mind." Walter said. The other's agreed.

"See Colonel, despite what I know and can do, I'm not power hungry. Unlike some people on the hill. Colonel, Sam, have I ever used my position or power, rank or otherwise to make you do something you didn't want to or felt was wrong?" he asked leaning on the back of the chair.

There was a smile on her face and a small blush that went away rather quickly. Though Daniel rose an eyebrow as he saw Ford also smile and loose that smile at the same time as Carter did. No one else really noticed.

"Not that I can recall General." she said barely keeping a straight face.

"Have I done it to anyone on this base?"

"No General." Walter said.

"Thank you Walter. You see Colonel, when you were given this assignment, you failed to realize what I am capable of, even doing on my own sometimes without compromising others or other property, unless I need to go to extremes. Which has only happened…"

"I read the report on how you dealt with the Appropriation Committee General." the Colonel said with a displeased tone.

"Good. But you still have no idea. You see, I have the President's respect, and his trust. He talked to me once and we had a nice long chat. He knows what I'm willing and not willing to do. He doesn't question my objectivity. Hell, that damned simulation I was put through should have been enough for the Joint Chiefs, but I guess it wasn't enough for some people." he said with anger and distain.

"That simulation was just that, a simulation." the Colonel said gritting his teeth.

"Then you better look it over again!" he yelled slamming his hands on the table, making everyone jump, again, especially after shoving the chair aside. It bounced off the wall and fell over as he continued.

"I may be married to Colonel Carter and sure, I'm also her superior officer, but on the off chance something came up that made it so I had to choose between the planet's safety and her life, assuming that I couldn't do whatever the hell it was that came up, I'd send her anyway! Just like I'd send anybody else, just like every other commanding officer has ever had to worry about when dealing with someone under their chain of command!" he yelled loud enough everyone in the control room could hear it and somewhat beyond that.

There was complete silence for about a minute. Though everyone was looking at him, Ford refused to look at anyone but the Colonel who was still looking ready to spit fire and was starting to turn red in the face. He really kept from looking at Carter, mostly because she might see the hurt in his eyes and he might see it in hers. He slowly shifted his hands into fist and left them on the table.

"You're going to go back, to your superiors or whoever the hell sent you, and tell them what I said. Also they should know about the event that took place on how I got the second ZPM and that tape from the past that was found. What wasn't really put in the reports was that I was gone for a whole year, benefits of having a time machine. I learned a few things too." he said through gritted teeth and a evil like smile.

Though the smile left rather quickly as a hard stone cold, almost killer like look went into them that everyone saw. Mitchell mouthed a barely heard whoa as he saw the expression. The rest of SG-1 backed away from the table slightly and even the airman sucked in a breath. Ford didn't move as the airmen came back with the zat gun and stopped as he noticed the silence and Ford's penetrating stare.

"Now if the thing I said about my objectivity doesn't make them back off, then you can tell them this. I have all the fucking dirt on everything this country has done since it began. I'll use it if I have to." he said pressing down on the table just enough that his knuckles cracked. "Now get your ass out of here before I have you thrown out Colonel, literally! And god help me, if I have to I'll do it myself!"

"You have just crossed the line General! Blackmailing the U.S government is a federal offense and treasonous! You'll never work in this country ever again! Where's your proof?!" the Colonel yelled, standing up in extreme anger.

Ford shoved the large file across the table so quick that everyone jumped as it flew off the table.

"There's a sample of my proof! Airmen, remove them from the base, they resist, zat them and dumped them outside on the pavement!"

They left, in a huff with the two airmen taking them out. After they were gone, Ford took a deep breath and walked toward the stairs. As one of them started to speak though.

"Dismissed!!!" he said loudly as he practically raced down the stairs.

"You know, I think he's more upset at himself than anything else." Daniel said as they got up slowly after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah." she said slowly. "I know he'd have to do it if a situation came up, just as Hammond or O'Neill would have, but hearing him say he'd…give that sort of order, of me is…."

"Yeah….that really, had to hurt to say." Mitchell said as they left. Seconds later, the gate activated on schedule signaling the return of a SG team.

Awhile later, after the return of the SG team.

"Yeah Mr. President. Everything I told you is true. I didn't have much choice."

There was a few moments as the President asked some questions.

"I did it because there are very few people who can run this place, and continue to keep the allies we have. Had Kinsey managed to take over this place sir, that would have been the end of this world. He would have ordered the theft of alien technology. Yes, I'm glad you agree sir. There are more people, and I know that the people that work up there on the hill, that know about this place, a lot of them wish that this facility would be more forthcoming of technology procured off world. Whether that meant forcing people to share, stealing it out right or killing for it. If someone like that manages to take over, it wouldn't be very long before the Asguard or some other ally comes along and gets retribution on this planet for them. Yeah, I know how bad that sounds. The Asguard only work with us and help us, though it doesn't seem like much because of the fact this current and continuing command has been friendly with others and have helped those in need. And with this current problem with Ba'al being here on Earth, things haven't gotten much better in that regard either."

A few more questions later.

"Yes sir. I do have that sort of information. Though I'd use it against certain people that I know are against this administration and several others. You haven't done anything I could find and I know you support this facility for what it has done and continues to do. I wouldn't do anything to harm you sir and unless those people try that again, I don't plan on using it at all."

More questions and some talking.

"Yes Mr. President. Thank you sir. I plan on doing exactly as I said, if that need ever arises, god forbid though." he said weakly as he rubbed his forehead. "Thank you again sir. Yes sir. Good bye sir."


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER 69

EPISODE…………………………BABYLON

SG-1 had a mission scheduled dealing with finding some Jaffa that went by the name the Sodan. They had been fighting for the freedom of Jaffa for longer than anyone, but for some reason, they had yet to come out of hiding and join the other free Jaffa. So, with the intel they had gathered, this planet they were currently on was where they had settled. Unfortunately, they had yet to find anything that said they were on this planet. Seeing as Reynolds was on the base and not meant to be anywhere, off world anyway, he was currently in charge. All of SG-1 was off world, and it made them all feel good to be off world as a complete team. Though, instead of wearing camouflaged uniforms, where they could blend in with the local fauna, they were all in the black outfits. Teal'c and Ford were the only ones without hats. Mitchell had on a black cap, backwards. Sam had on a black cap, but it was on facing forward. Daniel had on a black bandana. Ford couldn't ever remember seeing Daniel with a hat on since he joined. And he didn't count the helmets the SGC once had everyone wear.

There was another team also out there, looking for the Sodan warriors as well, but in another location. They had made periodic contact back and forth, relaying what they spotted or not. Mostly some birds and other animal life, similar if not the same as most of what was seen on Earth was around. Pretty much all of the wildlife had stayed far enough away that they didn't get much chance to see whatever it was long enough to identify it really well.

Birds twittered in the trees high above them as they walked out from a large section of rain forest like trees. Teal'c was in front, holding a large, thirty millimeter machine gun, with a big clip on it instead of the belt feed. He lifted a hand, clinching his fist making everyone stop. Mitchell was behind him, with a PC-90. He stopped quickly and looked around with the gun pointed. Daniel had his PC-90 as did Sam who both looked around with theirs pointed as well. Ford, who was taking up the rear with Sam, kept his gun down, but looked around quietly. He felt they weren't alone, but had yet to notice anything really.

"Whatcha got?" Mitchell asked quietly.

"Shh." Teal'c said glancing around with his hand still in the air, but now unclenched.

"We are being watched." Ford muttered quietly tapping Sam's arm. She lowered her gun as did Daniel and then Mitchell.

"Is it them, the Jaffa?" Mitchell asked.

"Quiet." Teal'c hissed continuing to look.

"Teal'c, you getting the same feeling we are being watched?" Ford asked a lot quieter than Mitchell.

"Indeed. I am uncertain if it is them. This was nothing." he said moments later lowering his hand and moving off again.

Mitchell didn't move for a moment as they other three walked up.

"He's not doing that on purpose is he? You know, to keep me interested?"

"Well, that depends. Are you loosing interest?" Daniel asked.

"He reminds me of Jack, somewhat." Ford muttered low enough for her to hear as the other two walked a bit away from them.

"I've noticed that." she said glancing up into the trees. "We're going to have to send a wild life expert out here sometime."

"Yeah. Might find a new type of domesticating animal."

"I've heard of blue birds and seen them, but nothing that big." she said quietly pointing at one high in the tree.

Daniel and Mitchell had kept talking and continuing forward, not paying attention to the two behind them. Though several feet away, Teal'c did look back a few times to check on them all.

"Nah. We haven't so much as found a snapped twig on this planet, but hey, me, it's all good baby." Mitchell said answering Daniels question.

"If the intel we have is correct, and these guys are here, I'm guessing they were a lot smarter than most people and hid their, home or whatever, a lot farther from the gate." Ford said.

"Keep people from thinking they might be here. Hide it far enough away, then no one will look around unless they have a ship and a lot of time to look." Daniel said.

"Yeah. But all this intel we got, came from Jaffa that Teal'c used to be enemies with." Mitchell said.

"The Jaffa wanted peace and freedom for a long time, now they have it and it all started because of what these Sodan warriors believed." Ford said.

"True." Mitchell said. "But I feel we're grasping for straws here."

"I wouldn't tell Teal'c that." Daniel said.

"Already did. He said and I quote, The warriors of the Sodan exist Colonel Mitchell. I am certain of it." Mitchell said trying to sound like Teal'c. Teal'c looked back over his shoulder slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Needs more bass." Daniel said.

"A lot more Mitchell." Ford said patting him on the shoulder as they walked by.

Mitchell stopped as they kept walking and noticed a branch move, that wasn't touched by them. And it was a few feet from all of them.

"I'm guessing you saw that Mitchell." Ford muttered stopping and looking at the shaking branch.

"Yeah, I did. I don't think…"

Several staff blast came flying by and landing near all of them.

"Everyone down!" Ford yelled dropping to one knee.

Teal'c, Daniel and Sam were also down on one knee near a small fallen tree firing blindly into the forest as blast after blast of staff weapon discharges came at them.

"Does anyone see anything?!" Ford yelled. He hadn't fired and was currently changing clips.

"No!" they all yelled.

"Get out of here, all of you! I've got your six!" Mitchell exclaimed waving at them.

The other's started off, but Ford hadn't moved. He started taking aim when Mitchell grabbed his shoulder.

"Get out of here General!"

"I'm the one that can't get hurt, remember, I'll…."

"No! You're not playing the hero here and neither am I. I'll be right behind you! You've got to keep them covered and a baby to get back to, remember?!" he said pulling Ford up off the ground. Though it was a little hard.

"You better be following behind us Colonel!" he said firing off a shot before running off after the others.

"Wow, he is good." Mitchell said firing as he backed away and saw a large tree fall over less than 30 yards away.

Bushes that were in the line of the trees path, but hadn't been landed on yet all rustled and moved. He kept firing around and then started to follow.

"Where the hell…" he said as he spun around and was caught in the face by some weapon.

Ford came sliding up to the rest of SG-1, who were firing back behind him from a position on the ground.

"See anything yet?!" he asked searching for his glasses.

"Not a damn thing!" Carter yelled still firing as several more blast landed around them. "SG-22, this is SG-1! We need backup!"

"Where's Colonel Mitchell?!" Daniel asked.

"That moron was suppose to be behind me!" Ford yelled pulling his glasses out and putting them on quickly.

He stood up and got behind the tree near them, hit the button and looked out. He had to pull back as the tree was hit.

"Damn, that was close."

"Cameron, what is your position?!" Carter asked sitting behind his legs as Teal'c and Daniel got down lower to the ground, but still firing back.

Mitchell fell to the ground seeing a Jaffa holding a short version of a staff weapon. He grabbed his PC-90 and tried to take aim, but the Jaffa shot him in the side making him drop the gun. He rolled over as the Jaffa came around and heard Carter on his com. He quickly swung a leg out tripping the Jaffa as he came close. As the Jaffa hit the ground he got up and landed on him quickly, both fighting for the staff weapon. The Jaffa, not injured, hit Mitchell in the side and got up with him, both gripping each other's hands as the staff was dropped. The Jaffa hit Mitchell in the injured side again then got behind him with a choke hold. Mitchell back up hard into a tree making the Jaffa grunt in pain and let go. He dropped down and scrambled over, grabbing the staff weapon and swung it around quickly shooting the Jaffa in the side as he came rushing at him. Now really tired and hurting, he dropped the staff weapon and fell onto his back breathing hard. Mitchell tried staying awake and even reached for his com, but his hand slid away as he passed out.

"Hey, they stopped firing." Daniel said as it got quiet.

"I can see movement, but they are running away."

"How are you seeing them?" she asked.

"Infra red. Looks like Jaffa. Let's go get Mitchell and hope he isn't dead."

Another Jaffa walked up with some other's as they came across the unconscious Mitchell and the injured Jaffa.

"His wound is grave my lord. His symbiont is badly damaged." a Jaffa with short dark hair and a beard said after checking the downed man.

When the same man went to attack Mitchell, the tall slightly bald man in charge stopped him with his hand.

"No! Bring him."

The Jaffa nodded, but was not happy as he looked at a couple of other Jaffa for help. They picked Mitchell off the ground, cloaked and started running away. SG-22 came around the corner firing their weapons quickly as they saw the other Jaffa. The leader yelled for everyone to retreat. They cloaked and were gone as the SG team ran up, fired for a few moments and then stopped. SG-1 came rushing up quickly and looked around with them.

"What happened?"

"We came across several Jaffa General. When we opened fire on them, one of them spoke in Goa'uld, then they ran away while turning invisible."

"Where's Mitchell?" Carter asked not seeing him or his gun.

"We assume he was taken Colonel."

"This man is still alive General Carter." Teal'c stated. "His symbiote will not be able to sustain him much longer."

"Is he capable of being taken to the gate right now?"

"I believe so."

"Get him back to base then, quickly. I want to know the instant he wakes up. I want answers. Better let Lam know this is a priority emergency."

"As do I." Teal'c stated getting help from a two of the other members of SG-22.

"What do you want us to do General?"

"They can cloak and attack without being seen, so keep a close watch on everything. Do not do anything alone. Since your other two members are gone at the moment, stay with him and go watch the gate for now. I don't want these Jaffa cutting off our escape route."

"Understood General."

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Going to go take a look around. That much staff weapon fire, there had to be a lot of them. Would had have to have left some sort of trail. Damn! He was suppose to follow me! When we find his ass, I may put him on PT duty for a week. Hey Teal'c, I want another team out here, heavily outfitted, to help look around."

"I shall inform Colonel Reynolds when we return."

"Thanks. Let's go."

At a village, where there was no technology in site, down in the valley between a few mountains, was where they Sodan warriors lived. They all lived in huts, did farming, practiced their ways of life, had a nice agriculture set up, and few predators. This area was on the planet where SG-1 was attacked but in a far away region, though close enough to find if you had a few ships really looking. Even then, finding the community would be difficult, mostly because the Stargate on the planet was many months away.

Mitchell awoke, feeling a lot of pain in his side. His eyes slowly came into focus seeing another Jaffa looking at him from a few feet away from the end of the small cot. He was looking at him while holding a short staff weapon. A tall man, with metal body armor came in, with a barely noticeable amount of hair on his head. They both walked up and looked down at him.

"He'll be dead soon, if not by sunset." the man with the staff weapon stated.

"Then, you must keep him alive." the leader said.

Cameron saw hate in the man's eyes as darkness over took him.

The other team had showed up, and they had spread out enough to not be caught in a cross fire, but enough they could back each other up pretty well. They'd been looking for some time now and had called the SGC earlier to have Walter send up a U.A.V. to look around. The SG-1 unit was staying close by though.

"Walter should have something by now. I'm not picking up anything on the infra red or otherwise." Ford said lifting his glasses. "So many trails everywhere makes it hard to determine what direction they went. And I can't get anything on the tracking device."

"I'll check. Carter to the SGC, you have anything yet Walter?"

"Colonel, we are reading U.A.V. telemetry five by five, so far, no sign of Colonel Mitchell."

"Okay, let us know when you've completely your first sweep."

"Affirmative, SGC out."

They both looked up seeing the small plane fly by overhead.

"Hey Teal'c, I noticed back there that that Jaffa had no tattoo." Carter said.

"Indeed. He is a warrior of the Sodan."

"Sorry, don't get why." Ford said.

"According to legend, no Sodan warrior has been enslaved to a Goa'uld for over 5,000 years." Daniel said.

"On any other day, I think I would have got that rather quickly." Ford said putting his glasses away as he looked around.

"Indeed. You are under much pressure."

"It that obvious?"

They all nodded.

"Let's keep looking. I got an idea on how to look a…."

"General, Colonel, Doctor Jackson, I found something you'll all want to see." a man's voice said coming through the line.

"Okay, that idea can wait. Let's go see whatever it is."

Several minutes later, they all came up to a large stone column. Almost two feet wide, but at least twenty feet high. At the bottom, also covered in lots of growing vines, was a couple of columns, four in total going around the central column. They were about six feet high with a language on them.

"There's writing." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah….know what it is Ford?" Daniel asked.

"Obviously Ancient, or are we now calling them Alteran's?" Ford asked.

"That's the race, not the lang…well, I guess it is both….never mind."

"So, what's it say?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet. Can't read anything though all this…" he said making the blade on his right arm come out.

"Be careful Ford. I'm detecting energy readings. There's some form of technology here." she said looking at her scanner.

"Got it." he said carefully whacking away a few vines.

"Perhaps this technology is how the Sodan escaped so easily." Teal'c said.

"Actually, that's exactly right." Daniel said.

"If this says what I think it does, then yeah." Ford said.

"What's is say already?" Carter asked.

"That this is some sort of gate way or aperture…." Daniel said.

"To enlightenment." they both said.

"Not what I want right now." Ford said stepping away.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's all it says." Daniel said looking it over some more. "Yeah, nothing else."

"What was this idea you had in mind General Carter?"

"What idea T?"

"The one you spoke of before we were interrupted."

"Oh….ah, I have no idea what is was now." he said scratching his head and sitting on a fallen log. "Still got nothing."

On a small dirt entrance into the village, a few red flags, like Samurai's of old used on horse back, were on stakes in the ground marking the path into the village. There was a small black mark, on the flag representing the Sodan. A few Sodan men came running up the path, holding staff weapons as the entered the village. From their pace, they were most likely exercising. Other people in the village were going about their daily business. One man was carrying a collection of long poles, possibly for house repairs or making a new one. Another guy was walking out of the village area with a large cart he was pulling on. Some kids were playing in the grass area nearby, enjoying their youth.

Inside one hut, Mitchell had awoken and the Jaffa he saw earlier was working on his wound. He still had his pants and boots on, but his shirt and everything else from the waist up was taken off. He kept from crying out as the Jaffa worked, but ended up sitting up slightly with a moan of pain. The man placed a hand on his chest making him lay back down.

"Hold still."

"You know, your bed side manner, totally blows." Mitchell grunted out.

The Jaffa looked at him and got up taking away the rag he was using to clean the wound. He added some water to it before coming back over.

"Your wound is infected. It must be cleansed, or you will die." he said taking a bowl of ground of herbs and such off a open wooden shelf. He sat back down dipping the rag into it.

"This will cause you a fair amount…..of pain."

Mitchell clenched his teeth, and almost bust a blood vessel or more as he tried to keep from screaming. He let out a small scream and tried to fight it, but ended up yelling loud enough everyone in the small village heard him as the pain became too great. And then he passed out again.

Back at the SGC, where they were home again. Daniel and Teal'c were watching from an upper level monitoring room as the doctors continued to work on saving the injured Jaffa. Ford walked in and tossed a file on the small table that the two sat in front of.

"He going to make it or do either of you not know anything yet?"

"It's been touch and go. They've been working on him for six hours." Daniel said.

"Most Jaffa would not survive such wounds." Teal'c stated as he opened the folder.

"Well, I've been assured that along with Janet, she's one of the best out there. As for that device he was wearing, it's Ancient technology. Lee's looking at it right now. Hope it still works." he said with a sly smile.

They both looked at him.

"What?"

"You have some plan in mind or…."

"No. I was thinking of personal use. With the right adjustments, I could make the General turn invisible….what?"

Teal'c went back to reading the file. Daniel just shook his head.

"What about the transporter?" Daniel asked.

"Sam is with a team looking at it still. I wanted to stay, but she told me to go home. She'd be fine and if I stayed, it would mean I don't trust her alone."

"Don't you?"

"Yes Daniel, but it doesn't mean I ain't worrying myself into a headache thinking about what could happen. At least the team guarding the Stargate is going to call if anything happens. I'll be out of here quicker than a hurricane if anything goes wrong and they get attacked."

"They figure anything out yet?"

"Not a damn thing. Can't open it up much less turn it on. I touched it, pushed on it and even tried thinking to it, but nothing happened. And the text is so cryptic, I'm not surprised you came up with nothing."

"Yeah, little to go on."

"I've got the Prometheus there, just in case, looking around the other planets and moons, and keeping a watch on the planet our teams are on. A couple of the X-302's are scouting the planet to see if they find anything. Though they are having some trouble because of the planets ionosphere causing trouble with the scanning equipment. "

"You believe that Colonel Mitchell is not longer on P9G-844." Teal'c said.

"Possible. I'm not limiting the option and with them there, I feel safer about everyone there, not just Sam." he said seeing Daniel's look. "Unfortunately, it's all a waiting game. And at the moment, I'm going to go back to my office before I get sick. Watching this sort of thing is rather disgusting."

Mitchell awoke to hearing a lot of talking and movement going on outside. He could tell that it was not night time by the light coming through the small window. He got up slowly, grabbing his side in the process with a moan. Looking down, there was a large leaf covering his wound. He removed it and tossed it aside, then picked off the unknown white paste that covered it. A few more grunts and he was standing. A quick look around showed he was in some small hut, probably a guest hut or storage unit. On a small bench near the end of the bed was a shirt, not his, but one provided. A few more painfully grunts and he had it on. Outside the bamboo window, that looked more like a cage window in jails, he saw people moving about. What he mostly saw, was a couple of Jaffa fighting each other, sparring more than likely, with wooden poles. But they were fighting pretty hard and looking like they had hurt each other a few times. He glanced down near the front area of the hut he was in seeing the man that worked on his wound earlier, was standing there with his thumbs in his pants while talking to someone. When the man lightly patted the other guys arm and started for the door, Mitchell looked around at the shelves quickly, and found a small knife of some sort. He got behind the door and waited. Once it opened, he grabbed the man around the neck and placed the knife to his throat as the door closed behind him.

"Don't move. Don't make a sound. You call to the others, it's goodbye Jaffa."

The man looked down at the knife then looked back up.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage."

"It certainly looks that way. Now, you are going to tell me how to get…."

The Jaffa grabbed his arm, pulling the knife away quickly, then elbowed him in the face, spun around and flipped Mitchell to the floor, right through the bench. Mitchell groaned as he tried to roll over to get up.

"How things seem, and how they truly are, are two very different things." The man said tossing the knife aside on the window sill as he stood against the wall watching Mitchell roll over.

"Yeah. The General mentioned something similar to that once." he muttered out, still on his back.

"For example, you are free to leave this place whenever you choose."

"Now you tell me." he said finally getting to his knees.

"But to reach the Chapp pai would take months on foot through the mountains of Dor Tanak. A trek which no one has ever survived."

"So how did we get…." he asked leaning against the bed.

"You were brought through the Eye of the Gods."

"Which is?" he asked looking up.

"Your questions can wait." the man said impatiently. "Your strength has returned. We should begin Jomo Se Telek immediately."

"Well, if that is breakfast." Mitchell said rising to his feet slowly. "I could eat."

The man reached out and grabbed his throat, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"You have spilled the blood of a Sodan warrior! Did you not think our mercy was for a purpose!" he said holding him for a second longer then letting go. Mitchell never stopped keeping eye contact, despite trying to breath again.

"Lord Haikon has decreed that you will answer for your crimes by way of the Kel Shak Lo, ritual battle with another warrior. And on that day, " he said looking Mitchell over. "You will die."

Mitchell only felt his throat after the man left.

"So, I hear that congratulations is in order doctor. As certain superior officers and some of lower rank have said, you are a credit to your profession." Ford said entering the room and standing on the other side of the bed. Lam was on the other side with her elbows on the small tray table.

"Thanks, but I have to say, how he survived all this, is beyond me."

"Nine hours of work and you don't think it was you and your team?"

"I just did my job."

"Hear the symbiote didn't make it."

"No. It was to badly injured. He's on Tretonin right now."

"Hmm. Well, the symbiote wasn't worth saving anyway. Would have tried to infest someone and then cause more problems."

She nodded.

"As soon as he regains consciousness, I want my phone ringing or someone coming up to me wherever I am."

"Why? So you can interrogate him?" she asked a little rudely while taking a drink of her coffee.

"I can see you're a little tired, so I'm going to let that slide. But yes, he needs to be questioned. I'm going to let Teal'c talk to him. We won't be beating the hell out of him if that's what you think."

"Getting an interrogation, from anyone, was not the post op sort of recovery I had in mind General."

"If Mitchell wasn't out there, then he'd be able to sleep for a month if it took that long to heal, in this case, we don't have the time to wait doctor. That's an order. Now please, don't pull a Daniel. Go get some sleep. Someone will be watching him at all times, other than your staff, and they'll let you know as soon as he wakes, then you let me know, got it?"

"Yes General." she said.

He nodded and left. Two security men, one outside and one inside the room both stood at attention then went back at ease as he walked past. Unfortunately, it happened a lot. At least most of the base had stopped saluting unless they had to.

In a certain area of the village, near a section of large red arch ways that formed a open hallway, none of the arch ways connecting, went a path of sand to where the Sodan leader sat and prayed, kinda like a Buddha squat. It was an out of the way of everyone else sort of place. Several flags were around, though these were brown with a white symbol on them. A Jaffa was walking down these archways, Mitchell behind him, to this sacred area. On either side, outside the ring, was a couple small wooden structures, kinda like a water well, but under these was items on display. From the looks of it, large stone tablets written in Ancient writing. Mitchell stood, waiting as the leader continued to pray, quietly. The man that brought him, walked away and stood guard nearby with the other guard under one of the arches.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force, Earth." he said holding his hands behind his back with his legs slightly apart.

The leader continued to hold one hand up, eyes still closed. His other hand was on his leg.

"I don't know if you know what's been going on out there, but things are a little different now."

The man rubbed his head with the held up hand while Mitchell talked.

"The Goa'uld have been defeated."

"The Goa'uld should have been defeated 5000 years ago. My ancestors were one of the first of the Sodan. They were part of an elite command force, under the Goa'uld Ishkir. For years, they pillaged and plundered under his name, driving fear into all those who would oppose his rule. The further they ascended among his ranks, the more they were able to discern the truth, that he was not a god at all, but merely an impostor."

He uncrossed his legs and got up still holding out his hands.

"Our true gods, are those that came before us."

"You're talking about the Ancients."

"Ishkir branded my ancestors as traitors, and ordered their deaths." he said then turned to Mitchell. "They tried to fight, to show their brothers the faith, but the odds were too great, and they were forced to flee. They set out to find Kheb, hoping that their souls would find peace."

He was looking and touching one of the large stone slabs off to Mitchell's right. "But instead, their search led them to this world."

"You knew about the Goa'uld, but you didn't help the other Jaffa defeat them."

Mitchell didn't move as the man walked around behind him and stood on his left.

"Look, for the first time in their history, the Jaffa are free. But it won't last without strong leadership." he said not looking at the man. "They need your help."

"Their fate is no concern of ours."

Mitchell was surprised by the uncaring statement, but didn't let it show.

"I hope you are prepared to die well, Mitchell."

As the guy started walking away.

"What if I told you I know an Ancient, personally." he said quickly.

"I would tell you, you are lying." he said walking away.

"Yeah, doubt that you'd believe it if the General was hear telling you it either."

Daniel and Teal'c were looking at a monitor on the wall across from the bed of the injured Jaffa. Their backs were too him as they studied it, even as he woke up. The Jaffa opened his eyes quickly and sat up, only to be stopped. He tried breaking free of his restraints despite the futility of it..

"You will not be able to break your bonds." Teal'c stated turning around. Daniel joined him seconds later.

"We sought out the Sodan in peace, only wishing to open dialogue." Teal'c said as the man laid back on the bed breathing deeply. "Instead, you attacked us and took our comrade."

"All enemies who transgress our sacred grounds forfeit their lives!" he said forcefully.

"Yeah, well, you might want to post a few signs." Daniel said. "Look, we just want our friend back. And your fellow warriors might want to know that you're still alive and kicking. How about a straight swap, our guy in exchange for you?"

The Jaffa had a smile on his face.

"If your friend has been taken, mourn him, for if he is not dead, he soon will be."

Daniel sighed and Teal'c decided to speak to him, Jaffa to Jaffa.

"Hear me when I say that all free Jaffa have always had the greatest respect for the warriors of the Sodan." Teal'c said.

"You speak of respect, but you condemn me. Without my symbiote I will be dead soon enough!"

"A medicine called Tretonin courses through your veins. You have been freed from your burden."

"Such a thing is not possible."

"Oh, but it is." Daniel stated.

"It is very real, I assure you." Teal'c said with a smile. "It is now used by several thousand free Jaffa with no ill effects."

"Your poisons will not work. Had you any honor, you would have let me die on the battle field."

"Strange thing to ask, seeing as if we had done that to you, for honor sake, then why wouldn't you have done it for our friend, hmm? Or is your honor so good only to apply to you?" Ford asked walking in and up to the end of the bed.

"Your people have no honor!"

"Hmm. I can admit that I lost a lot of mine a long time ago and have been trying to reclaim it. My people though? Interesting statement, but not surprising seeing as you don't know who you are talking to. So, are you going to talk to us, about anything?"

"Torture me all you like! I will never talk!"

"Torture? No." Ford said drawing out the word no for a couple seconds. "There's no honor in that. Besides, we only want Colonel Mitchell back. Not strategic information or anything like that."

"Lies! You Tauri are pathetic!"

"Teal, wasn't part of the intel we had on the Sodan warriors, say something about them revering the Ancients? Or as they are really called, the Alterans." Ford said first looking at Teal'c, then at the Jaffa on the bed. The man slightly flinched.

"Indeed."

"Thought so. Unfortunately, we must leave for awhile. Doctor's coming over to make us leave. But I leave you with this piece of information. You're looking at an Ancient. I just live, work and help the Tauri, amongst other things."

"Lies!" he said straining against the bonds.

"No, that's the truth. We'll explain later." Daniel said before they left.

"So, is it that you just don't know what's going on in the rest of the galaxy, or…." Mitchell asked as he followed the Jaffa that was taking care of him to a large sandy ring for sparring. "You just really don't care."

"The Jaffa made their choice 5,000 years ago. Their affairs mean nothing to us."

They both walked by a few children working in the tall grass. They smiled at them, but did little else.

"Yeah, but how do you survive? At some point you've got to go hunting for…you know." he said pointing at his abdomen.

"We raid Goa'uld strongholds for shipments of symbiotes that have yet to be implanted within any Jaffa." the Jaffa said walking over to a collection of different wooden weapons that sat against a small stand.

Two of the weapons current on the stand were long staffs, with semi hard ends about the size of small blocks of round wood. Around then was a thin chain, going around it like the weaving of fabric on the handle of a sword.

"Such missions are rites of passage for our youngest warriors."

"Well, it sounds like fun." Mitchell said glancing around.

"The fighting styles of the Sodan have been a closely guarded secret for hundreds of generations." he said. He grabbed the two and threw one to Mitchell, who was now standing in the middle of the ring.

"It is a shame you will die shortly after learning it."

Mitchell looked at the unusually staff as the Jaffa spun his putting it behind his back.

"Attack me."

Mitchell didn't do anything but sighed and dropped the end of the staff onto the ground, holding himself up.

"You find me an unworthy opponent?" the Jaffa said insulted as he pointed at himself.

"No. It's just that I don't feel like…"

He ducked quickly as the Jaffa took a swing at him. Though he didn't see the back swing as the staff connected into the back of his legs taking him to the ground. The Jaffa walked a few feet away as Mitchell slowly got to his knees, laughing darkly. He picked up the staff and stabbed at the Jaffa a few times, only for them to be blocked. The Jaffa took a chop attack for his head and Mitchell blocked it, only to get hit in the chest by the man's foot hard enough he was pushed back and fell face first into the sand, a couple feet away.

"Ow. Okay." he said getting back up. "Let's try that one more time."

He rushed the guy, trying for another stab, the Jaffa grabbed it, and also went for a stab. Mitchell managed to grab it, then was flipped onto his stomach as the Jaffa spun both staffs as he twirled himself. Mitchell grunted and spit out sand as he turned over holding his right shoulder.

"You are slow and undisciplined. If you were to fight today, you would die without landing a single blow." he said tossing the staff next to Mitchell.

"When I get back, I'm taking the Generals classes. Being thrown around bites. Though I wish he was here to give me pointers." he muttered.

"Say again?"

"Muttering to myself. So, what happened if I refuse to fight? You kill me quickly?" he asked sitting up slowly.

"It is an alternative you do not wish to explore."

"Doctor Lam tells me you refuse to eat." Teal'c stated walking in and seeing mashed potatoes with a side of nice beef gravy. A cup of water, some vegetables that were once warm, red Jello, and a nice T-bone steak, that smelled incredibly good to Teal'c.

"The very odor of your food turns my stomach."

Teal'c thought it was strange to hear since no one had ever refused Ford's cooking. Everyone he had encountered loved it. What was before the man was not his best, but it was still good.

"Hmm. If you are to survive without your symbiote, you require sustenance."

"It is only because your drug has weakened me."

"On the contrary brother, it has freed you."

"What do you know of freedom, hmm? You who have served false gods, who chooses to live amongst this squalor rather than live among his own people." he said forcefully.

"I know I have heard stories of the Sodan, since I was but a small child. They're bravery and skill are legendary among all Jaffa."

"It is because of my failure as a warrior, that I languish here now, prisoner to a former slave and his pitiful allies! Speak not of skill to me."

"Many Jaffa have fought and died for the cause that was started by the warriors of the Sodan!"

"And for what?! Instead of respecting the traditions of our ancestors, you would only seek to lead them further astray!"

"Teal'c, don't let him get to you." Ford said putting hand on his shoulder as he walked up behind him. "He's looking for someone to kill him. Easy way out."

"Of this I am aware."

"Kinda figured that. As for skill, I have an idea. Once your better, you'll get a chance to show what skills you have."

"You intend to fight him General Carter?"

"Yeah. Why not? He says he has skill and you've said the Sodan warriors are great fighters. I won't kill him if that's what you thought."

"Pitiful Tauri! You are no match for me!" he said pulling against his bonds.

"Dude, if Mitchell could do what he did to you, with your own weapons, then on your best day, you couldn't kick my ass. My wife is the only one who's ever really bested me."

"Then you are a pitiful warrior! Release me that I may show you how ignorant you really are!"

"Man, I really did a good job cooking that meal there, and you won't eat? And then you call me stubborn? Teal'c, have you ate yet?"

"I have not."

"Ah, then let's go find what we can." he said putting a arm around his shoulder. "This guy needs more time to rest up, and think."

Mitchell was walking around, mostly out of curiosity, looking around and eating something close to jerky. He stopped at a table that had a bucket of water and got a drink from the ladle. Then he dumped some on the back of his neck. At the entrance to the village, a few Jaffa were escorting a man. Mitchell looked up seeing it was a Prior. Several of the villagers walked up following the Prior as he kept walking and glanced around. Mitchell didn't know the Prior and the Prior didn't seem to know who he was, but it still didn't make Mitchell feel any less afraid. He walked away quickly, but did so without drawing attention.

The next day, he was taking some sort of endurance test. Running through a course in the forest near the village. His problem, the Jaffa training him was following him, and attacking him, while being cloaked. He ran past a tree with a red ribbon on it and kept going. Then he was taken off his feet and landed on his back, ignoring the pain.

"That way." the Jaffa said uncloaking.

"Blue is left, red is right, got it." he said getting up quickly and taking off again.

Before making it to the end of the course, which was a loop, he was clothes lined, tripped twice, flipped once, and shot at for not going faster. When he made it to the end, the small bag of sand was empty and the Jaffa was standing there waiting for him under the small archway. Another small bag of sand was hanging there with two empty ones.

"Alright, how'd I do?" he asked out of breath as he bent over holding himself up in his knees.

"Badly. Again."

"Well, if you stop using that gadget." he said dropping to one knee. "I guarantee you, I'll do better."

"A Sodan warrior must anticipate an attack at any moment."

"Man, you're starting to sound like my commanding officer more and more. Where'd you get those things anyway?"

"The writings of our gods, instruct us on how to construct many of their devices." he said walking over and setting the short staff weapon against the archway. "We use them to protect our sacred grounds."

"Speaking of gods." Mitchell said standing back up. "I know this is probably taboo, but I need to talk to your boss."

The man looked at him as he removed a knife from the pole.

"That man that visited yesterday, I'm going to assume that this isn't the first time he has been here. I've met their kind before. They're bad news." he said as the Jaffa got ready to poke a hole in the other bag.

"Look, I'll do any crazy training exercise you want." he said. The Jaffa turned to him and crossed his arms. "Within reason."

"Finish the course in time, and I'll consider it."

"You know, a bag of sand with a hole in it isn't an accurate timing device." he said as the bag was poked.

The Jaffa pointed for him to run.

"You are an evil man." he said sprinting off.

Luckily, he finished and was able to talk to the leader that night. Up on the balcony of what would be considered back on Earth a Buddhists temple or some big Chinese house, sat the leader looking out over the village from the second story. He was sitting on the small railing as Mitchell was brought before him, under guard. The guards were waved away and walked back to the stairs, standing guard their with staff weapons.

"Please, sit." the man said holding a small instrument that could have been mistaken for a ukulele. He had a small open book and some inches behind that was a few lit candles on a special stand.

"Nah, I'm okay." he said waving a tired hand.

The man gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe I will sit." he said sitting on the rail slowly. He was extremely tired and sore. "Thanks."

The man looked at him, waiting.

"You know, I'm starting to get an idea, on why you guys attacked us. The Prior is telling you we're enemies."

"Is he wrong?"

"You could have cut us down, well, almost all of us, the second we stepped through the gate. But you didn't."

The man laid the small instrument aside and clasped his hands in front of him like he was praying.

"Generations of my people have fought and died under exile. Praying for the day when we could, seek the path without recrimination. When we prayed to the gods, did they hear us Mitchell? Did they once give us a sign as to proof of their existence?"

Mitchell slightly looked away seeing the man was already sold. Especially seeing the book the Prior left behind in front of the man and the man placing a hand above it.

"I know that the Ori are not the Ancients. But can there be any doubt that they are gods? And if they can lead us, to the path of enlightenment, how can I refuse them?"

"You are making a big mistake. These Ori are not what you think they are, they are not even close."

"To Kel Shen!"

The guards came up, holding the weapons at ready.

"Perhaps, when you face your death, in your final moments, you'll understand." the man said as Mitchell got up, slowly.

"I've already been there. I understand. And I have more faith in my General than the Ori. With the Ancients, you have a choice." he said then walked away before he was attacked or something worse.

The next day and days afterward, Mitchell spent a lot of time training with the Jaffa. Mostly on evading attacks and blocking them as the Jaffa used a weapon against him. Mitchell used no weapon and many times got hit and knocked down. On one particular day, after blocking a few blows and taking hits, which got less and less with each day, the Jaffa walked away from him to a water pouch, filled with a tea near where the weapons were placed.

"You may rest now."

"No, I'm good, let's keep going."

"You are not tired?" the man asked surprised.

"Nah. Six weeks, airborne training at Fort Benning, that's tiring." he said with his hands on his hips. He made a motion for the Jaffa to continue. "This is nothing. Come on."

The Jaffa looked at him strangely.

"If I want to survive this Kel Shak Lo thing, then I'm going to need to know a hell of a lot more than your teaching me. Now stop pussy footing around and stop holding back, let's go."

The man nodded and tossed a staff with an edged metal blade on one end looking like a flame.

"You believe that this staff is what makes you strong?" he said taking a swing.

Mitchell blocked it and several more swings, and then blocked a shot for his head.

"The Krantu is nothing but an extension of your body." the Jaffa said not moving at first, then dropped his attack stance. "No true warrior depends on a weapon for strength for an advantage."

"See that's what I'm talking about." Mitchell said twirling the weapon with both hands as the Jaffa went back to the bag. "I'm still trying to figure out if General Carter was ever here before. You really are starting to sound like him."

"What?"

"Never mind. Talking aloud again."

"You do that much? Drink." he said tossing the bag.

"No. Not really. The talking to myself part." he said taking a drink and then spitting part of it out. "I'll never get used to this stuff."

"Were it not for my teas, you would have died many days ago." the man said insulted as Mitchell sat down on a bench inside the ring.

Mitchell thought a moment before speaking.

"It was self defense you know. The Jaffa I killed. It was him or me." he said watching the Jaffa refit his arm bands. Mitchell also had on the same things, to protect him from getting cut to badly.

"It does not matter. Blood has been spilled. Our laws decree you must answer for it."

"So, who was he?" Mitchell asked.

"His name was Volneck." the man said picking up the edged weapon similar to Mitchell's. "A most, skilled warrior."

"Look, for what it is worth…" Mitchell began saying until he saw the look on the mans face. He let out a breath of air audibly. "There's nothing I can say is there?"

"No." the man said putting the weapon back and walking over.

Mitchell put the cap back on the water skin and stood up.

"So, who do I fight?"

"Lord Haikon will determine that on the eve of your battle. Usually, it is the closest blood kin to the slain warrior."

"Right. And the next of kin is just as tough as he was." Mitchell said walking over to the weapon stand. "Do I stand a chance?"

He got a look he couldn't really determine.

"Never mind." he said putting the weapon back. "I promise I'll die well and all that jazz, but before I kick it. I gotta ask, are you buying what these Prior's are selling?"

"Lord Haikon has lead us for more than a hundred years. He knows what's best for us all." he stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I get it. You are a team player. I asked, what do you think?"

"It is not my place to question Haikons judgment, nor is it yours." he stated forcefully as he walked.

"Well, somebody better! Because if all of you start following the Ori, all your traditions, your Kandu staffs," he said pointing at the weapons. "Your precious paths, your precious beverages, it will all go down the drain!"

"Enough!" he said grabbing the skin and walking away. "We are finished for the day."

Two weeks later………

Carter and Daniel were both up in the observation room watching as Teal'c walked around the table where the now more healed Jaffa, Volneck, sat. He was in gray prisoner garb with his feet and hands handcuffed. A guard stood against the wall just a few feet away behind him and another was against the wall to his right.

"You say a Prior has come to the Sodan. And you have decided to follow the word of the Ori."

"I walk the path of our true gods…"

"The Ori are not gods!" Teal'c yelled.

There was a moment of silence as Teal'c walked past him back to the front of the table, glaring at him.

"What did the Prior promise you? A place of honor at his side, as heralds for your new masters? This Prior, will have you hunt down and kill all Jaffa that refuse to follow the path of Origin. That is the path you walk."

Volneck said nothing, but kept the distain look on his face. Teal'c walked up and placed his hands on the table.

"I will learn the codes of the Ancient transporter, no matter how long it takes."

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Carter said looking tired as she glanced at Daniel who was sitting next to her, rubbing his face.

"Most Jaffa are trained to resist torture. Being a warrior of the Sodan, he's probably trained with even more resistance."

"Yeah. Uh oh." she muttered as the door opened and Ford walked in. One hand in his pocket. And a hard stone like look on his face that they knew meant he had something almost sinister planned.

"Out, now."

The two guards looked at each other too long.

"That's an order, out."

They stood at attention then walked out, closing the door.

"What is your intention General Carter?"

Ford waved his hand lightly, and Teal'c took a step back, and waited. Sam and Daniel didn't move, yet. He sat down on the edge of the table, causing it to visibly and audibly creak. He still had his left hand in his pocket.

"I can see you still refuse to talk. Not surprising. But you see, its been two weeks. Two weeks of having you here, and our friend out there." he said pointing at the door with his free hand. "Not knowing if he's alive still. Though something tells me he is. Our problem is, you won't talk and my superiors, are ragging my ass to come up with something in the next few days, or declare our friend M.I.A."

"Mourn him then. For if not now, then very soon, he will be dead."

"Hmm." Ford said getting up and going behind him. "Remember what I said about a week ago or so, about a fight between us, so you could show off your skills?"

"I cannot…." he began saying as he started raising his hands.

He never got to finish as Ford grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the table top, hard. Daniel and Carter got up so fast their chairs fell over. Teal'c moved forward, but Ford waved a hand right after he slammed the guys head into the table, he also knocked the chair backward to the ground, catching it with his foot before it landed. He pulled his left hand out, holding a healing device which he activated over the man's injury. Ten seconds later, he lifted the unconscious man out of his seat and set him on the table and used it on his head.

"Now, I need to grab a few things. But have him brought to the mat's I work on. Once I arrive, have him unchained and left on the floor. If he wakes up before then, wait till I get there."

He left leaving them somewhat astonished at his behavior.

They were waiting for him to arrive, with Volneck awake. He wasn't happy at the treatment, but didn't say anything. Teal'c had the keys to the cuffs and had already undid the mans feet, but his hands he left. Ford walked in, nodded to the guards next to the door, dropped his coat on the floor and kept walking forward with a wooden pole. They noticed it had a K-bar knife tied to the end. He walked onto the mat and stuck it into it then stepped back a several feet. With a motion, Teal'c un-cuffed the mans hands and stepped off the mat standing near the other two.

"Ford, what are…"

He waved a hand at her.

"Okay, here's the deal. You managed to knock me down or defeat me…"

Volneck, who was inches from the staff, grabbed it from the ground and tossed it. They saw Ford had moved, but they didn't see how he did. He was now standing over the man, who was on the floor, with the knife less than an inch from his neck. One foot was on his chest, but not keeping him from breathing.

"Did you see that?" she whispered.

"No. Teal'c?"

"I did not." he said surprised.

"Now, first off, nice toss. Not enough speed." Ford said removing his foot. "You can try again, but you'll probably be on your back again."

He let go of the staff and walked away a few feet, then turned.

"Sam, go get my glasses from my coat pocket. And stand by the door with the guards. Same with you Daniel and Teal'c."

"What…you better explain this afterward." she said seeing him wave a hand in a order way. The other two followed in loss.

She removed the glasses and started to come toward him.

"Put them on and turn it to infra red. And let me know if he heads toward you. Otherwise, keep quiet and don't speak." he said tossing a small device at Volneck, who had sat up only.

"You have gave him his cloaking device back General Carter." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah. Use it. If you go towards them, you'll be shot if you get to close. She'll let them know when it's too close. If you attack me, you won't be shot. Now, the deal is, you defeat me, you can go free. If I win, you talk."

"No deal. For I shall defeat you." he said getting up and activating the device. The staff disappeared.

Only Sam saw it, but the other's only saw him lean back, grab something with his left hand and swung out with his right arm. Volneck lost grip as the staff was pulled from him and he was thrown back several feet from the impact. His field shut off as he sat up.

"How did I knock you down? I'll tell you, I heard you." he said tossing the staff back and closing his eyes. "Again."

He got up and turned it back on. It was really quite for a few good minutes. Only interrupted as Ford avoided attacks, knocking the man aside or over or throwing him away. His field always quit when hit.

"Ford's eyes are closed." Daniel whispered.

"He's behind Ford now." she said as Ford placed a finger on his lips.

He ducked forward, kicking back with a foot catching the man in the gut. Volneck landed on his stomach, loosing his field again and the staff, again. He slapped the mat as he stood up quickly to see Ford had turned around.

"Again."

He grabbed the staff and tossed the device aside. Ford didn't even move as he took swing after swing at him. Just ducked, bend back, forward, or lifted either leg to avoid the sweep.

"You are not trying your best here are you?"

Obviously pissed now, he took several stabbing motions which Ford shoved away easily. Then, one of the stabs he caught, in his palm. He tightened his grip in the end of the hilt keeping the knife from moving or being removed.

"I'm more dangerous, with my coat. I admit you have some skills, but you're so far beneath me." Ford said, growling out the last part as he pulled to the side hard making the staff break.

He pulled the knife out and tossed it aside holding up his hand. The man was shocked as the hand healed, then connected with his face knocking him flat out.

"Have someone clean this up and put him back in the brig." Ford said to the guards. "Oh, and have someone return that device to Colonel Carter's lab."

They nodded and went out the door grabbing the other two guards.

"He's probably not going to talk you know." Daniel said.

"Probably not. But maybe, just maybe, he'll have some respect. And maybe he'll talk too." he said picking his coat up and taking his glasses back. "If not, he'll stay in the brig for awhile until I figure out what to do with him. Hey Teal'c, wanted to let you know something."

Teal'c looked at him expectedly.

"I have to work harder when we spar."

"Indeed." he said with a smile as they all left.

(A.U. this Prior is the guy who played the smoking man on the X-FILES.)

It was mid day, the sun high in the sky and most of the village was on the second floor of the large temple like building. Everyone that was there, all sat down on their knees, in rows, watching as their leader spoke. He gestured at the Prior and stepped away bowing before him. The Jaffa training Mitchell, noticed and was upset, but bowed quickly with the others. The Ori then turned with a smile and spoke to them all. Sometime later, he left them and went back to the Stargate.

Inside the Temple like building, two guards stood in the open doorway as the leader, Haikon knelt in front of a small thick wooded table, small enough a child was about the only one that could even get legs under, and was lighting candles. A bonsai tree sat in the middle of the table in a small dish. There was a few small cabinets around and lots of weapons hanging on the walls. All hand weapons, nothing projectile from the looks of things. Mitchell came up the stairs, running up making the guards act quickly.

"I just need a minute." he said holding his hands up at the pointed staffs.

"Let him pass." Haikon said.

"Thank you." he said stepping into the room. "Alright, I'll make this quick. The Prior represents a race of Ancients, yes. But believe me when I tell you, they are not the Ancients you want to worship."

"The Prior has healed our sick. Caused our crops to grow if by magic." he said standing up. "Why should I doubt the power of the Ori?"

"Their power is not what you should question." Mitchell said taking a step forward. "It's how they use it."

Haikon placed a double bladed weapon back on its place, in a stand behind him as Mitchell continued.

"Anyone refused to worship them, and they die! And I'm not talking about a few non believers here and there, I'm talking about whole planets wiped out!"

"And I am to simply believe you and take your word for this?" he said still putting the weapon back in a certain way.

"You want to believe my people are godless and inferior, go right ahead. But we have never needed proof to of our gods existence in order to believe in them."

Haikon turned around as Mitchell walked over standing in front of the table.

"Faith, it was your faith that sustained you for 5,000 years. Not the Ancients themselves. Don't throw your faith and history away for a bag full of magic tricks."

"Admit it, Haikon has totally lost his mind." Mitchell said as he was once again sparring with the Jaffa again. He was doing a lot better as he blocked blow after blow, swing after swing of the dull bladed staff.

"A warrior cannot fight and talk at the same time." the man said holding his staff against Mitchell's side that was left open when Mitchell took a swing, that the man caught.

"A fact you refuse to accept." he said letting go and moving the dulled blade to Mitchell's throat.

"Got it." he said pushing the staff away.

The Jaffa stepped back and pointed his weapon at Mitchell. Mitchell knocked it away and started swinging and blocking with him. Several moves later, they crossed staffs, holding them together. Mitchell had managed to block all attempts to get hit.

"You may provide a challenge to your opponent after all Mitchell."

"Followed by my violent death, of course." Mitchell said as they stopped the battle a moment and he went to get a drink of the ugly tea.

"Of course."

"To my inevitable demise." he said holding the open bag up like a glass being toasted. He took a drink as the Jaffa stuck his weapon into the ground confused.

"Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Train this hard? These are the last days of your life." he said grabbing the skin as it was tossed to him. "I would think you would spend more time in reflection."

Mitchell stretched by sticking the weapon behind his back before also setting it on the ground.

"All I know is, the moment you accept your fate, that's when your as good as dead. Until then, all bets are off."

"You cannot survive Kel Shak Lo." Jolan stated.

"Well, I've endured things I wasn't suppose to before, and yet, I'm still here." he said like it was no big deal.

The Jaffa looked around a moment before taking a step closer and turning slightly away from everyone.

"How can you be certain that the Prior speaks falsely?"

"Because….I've seen entire planets wiped out because they refused to follow the Ori." he said sticking his weapon in the ground and letting it go. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you want to think, but if everything I believed was being threatened, I'd want to know."

The man seemed to be considering the notion.

"Jolan, your people shouldn't suffer for their faith."

Volneck was sitting behind a different table, as he had been since the fight. He still didn't talk, despite what Ford told him about the deal and that it should have been honored. Ford had him in the brig for about an hour. When he tried to get up and possibly kill himself, he was taken back to the room Ford and them talked to him before in. This time, he was handcuffed with his hands attached by chain to his feet. Volneck still took the fight as a form of torture. And blamed his defeat on the fact they poisoned him with Tretonin. The door opened and the three of them walked in.

"You three again."

"Yes, us three." Daniel said as he stood in front of the table. Teal'c stood in the doorway while Ford stood next to Daniel.

"Save your words and attempts to goad me into a fight. I am not in the mood."

"Hmm. Fights are out of the question anyway. To me, you're not much of a challenge anyway, but I have to say, you're a lot better at fighting than any Goa'uld I've met in personal combat. As for the speaking part, we don't need to say much if anything. And if you don't talk, fine by me. But you will listen if I have to hold you against the wall and pin your ears there."

"He's joking." Daniel said giving Ford a small glare, then glancing at Teal'c.

"You require evidence that the Ori are not to be trusted." Teal'c said looking at someone in the hallway then at him.

"This is Tass'an." Daniel stated as a Jaffa, one with a black eagle spread out that was tattooed to his forehead walked in.

His hair was dark and curly and he looked like he needed a bath along with his clothes and possibly food. He walked up to the table with Teal'c.

"One of the founders of a Free Jaffa settlement on a planet called Sartorus." Daniel explained.

"Many Jaffa came to there to live in freedom for that which they had fought so long and hard to achieve." Teal'c said.

"He is Sodan?" Tass'an asked.

"Indeed."

"Tell him what happened." Daniel said.

"A month ago, a man came through the Chap'pai, he called himself a Prior. He told us of powerful gods called the Ori. Who he claimed, would give us protection and teach us the path of enlightenment. Then he left. He later returned, and told us we had to make a choice. Follow the Ori, or be destroyed. We chose to resist." he said with sadness in his voice, but anger on his face.

"Continue brother." Teal'c said giving support by a pat on the back.

"He dialed the Chap'pai, and merely placed his staff on the ground in front of it. Then the ground shook, with a fierceness that I had never seen nor heard before. In moments, our city was leveled. Hundreds of people wiped out in an instant."

"Enough. I've heard enough of these lies."

"Believe what you like, but you're going to hear this, because it is the truth. Interrupt again, and I'll have a tape of this made so that's all you hear for days if not weeks. Please continue Tass'an." Ford said.

"The destruction was far and wide. Very few of our people survived. The planet has since been abandoned. Heed my words brother, if a Prior visits your world, leave."

Volneck kept a stone face as they all left the room.

"Maybe I should have the tape made anyway. Nothing like pure annoyance to make someone give up something or drive them insane."

"I'm betting he'd tune it out. Might drive the guards insane first." Daniel said.

"Yeah, don't want that. Teal'c, do you mind taking our guest down to get something to eat before he leaves. Find out if there's anything we can send along to help the people who survived."

He bowed slightly with a smile.

"Thank you General. I am sorry we have nothing to repay you for your help."

"Tass'an, there's nothing you need to give or repay. We like to help." Ford said patting the man on the arm.

He bowed as well and then went with Teal'c.

"Anything yet on that transporter?"

"Not a thing. And Sam is still looking over everything. Though we have learned how the personal cloaking device works. Can't make more since they need technology we don't have all the parts for."

"Anything on that crystal thing yet?"

Ford fidgeted.

"Come on Ford. That think has got to have some sort of importance dealing with the Ancients."

"It does. But I don't know what. I can't let anyone touch it. Just the thought makes me think something bad will happen. I'm going to have her look at it later, just not right now. If it is bad, then I don't need to worry about another problem while still worrying about Mitchell."

"But…"

"Let it go Daniel. Nobody is going to get it or anything else. I keep it on me at all times. K-9 assures me that it is in a strong crystal that couldn't be shattered if I slammed a sledgehammer into it. Beyond that, he needed at least an hour to scan it because of its complexity, density and the fact he had no idea what sort of crystal it was. Just, trust me please."

"Alright. But find out soon, okay."

"Yeah, sure." he said unsure.

Up on the second level, Mitchell and Jolan walked up with two guards behind them. Haikon hit a large metal cymbal that was hanging nearby making it give off a loud noise that made everyone in the village turn or come forward to see what was going on.

"You have spilled the blood of a Sodan warrior human! Do you deny it?!"

"No…but it wasn't." he said. He stopped seeing Haikon look at him. "No. I don't deny it."

"If any blood kin of the warrior, seek recompense, let him step forward, now!"

Jolan stepped forward surprising Mitchell.

"I seek it!"

"You?" Mitchell muttered.

"In the name of Volneck of Geshrell." Jolan said looking at Mitchell. "My brother."

"Figures." Mitchell muttered to himself.

Less than an hour later, they were both dressed up in leather armor, that only covered most of the upper body. Leaving the arms open. Everyone had gathered around to watch as the two stood in the middle of a large sand ring that was in front of the large temple.

"May the blood spilled here today, settle this debt, once and for all!" Haikon said.

He walked out of the ring and turned to the two who both looked at each other. Both wearing the same clothes and holding Kandu staffs, but these were extremely sharp.

"You may begin!"

"May you die well." Jolan said pointing his staff, then placing it behind his back as he bowed slightly and placed his left arm across his chest.

"Likewise." Mitchell said doing the same stance.

For about ten seconds, they blocked blows, and then Jolan got a knee into Mitchell's side. He grunted and moved away quickly. Mitchell blocked a few swings and managed a small hit across Jolan's face and a kick to his leg. Jolan backed off and they started swinging their weapons at each other, blocking attacks. Mitchell managed to blow a few attacks and knock Jolan to the ground. As he came for a downward attack, Jolan swung his staff around giving Mitchell a not to deep cut across the left leg. He cried out and stumbled away. His vision started going blurry as Jolan came at him. He got three successful blocks in when Jolan hooked his staff and tossed it away. Jolan got behind him and used the staff to do a backwards choke hold. Mitchell tried to pry it away as he dropped to the ground, but he failed to do so as darkness over took him. Jolan dropped his body to the ground and stood up. Haikon walked up and placed a hand on Mitchell's chest.

"The human is dead! The blood of the Sodan has been avenged."

"He fought and died a warrior my lord. It is only fitting he be given the right of Shel Mak Assah."

"Very well." Haikon said making a motion.

"With your permission my lord. I would like to take care of it myself."

Haikon looked at him as he placed the staff in front of himself and held both arms on it. Haikon nodded and he picked up the body, leaving the weapon with someone else.

Hours later, Mitchell awoke to find himself on the ground and barely able to move. And in a place he recognized. The beginning of the running thing he did with the sand bags.

"Oh…..oh…."

"I was afraid you would not wake." Jolan said sitting in front of a small fire.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." he said sitting up slowly. "How long was I…"

"Seven hours."

"Seven? I thought it was suppose to be two." he said rubbing his neck.

"I may have inadvertently made the elixir to strong."

"Yeah." he said not believing it as he sat up more and moved himself to the pole to sit up against it. He laughed grimly as he looked at the bandaged leg. "Oh yeah, that's going to leave a scar. So, did it work?"

"The ruse was most effective." he said with a smile. "They believe you are dead."

"Hmm. Well done Bones."

Jolan looked at him strangely.

"Never mind. So, where does this leave you?"

"If the Prior intends to mislead the Sodan as you say, then I am his enemy."

"And Haikon?"

"It may be too late to convince him of his mistake, but there are several other warriors who feel as I do." he said setting his armor aside. "We will continue to walk the path of the Sodan, until the others, see the error of their ways."

"For what it is worth, you won't walk alone."

Jolan nodded to him and got the same in return.

"Damn. That guy is just plain stubborn. Even after showing him all that footage."

"Yeah, doesn't believe a word or scene of it." Daniel said as they entered Ford's office.

"I guess the idea to keep showing him more footage, like Teal'c suggested isn't bad."

"Might just annoy the hell out of him instead."

"Might."

"Unscheduled off world activation! Repeat, unscheduled off world activation! General Carter to the gate room!"

"Hot damn! I knew he'd be coming back!" Ford said racing out of the room with Daniel on his heels.

"You really think it is him?"

"Is it him Walter?!" he said coming off the stairs by jumping them.

"It's Mitchell's I.D.C General."

"Let's let him come home then." Ford said walking out quickly with Daniel.

"Opening the Iris."

They came down into the gate room as Mitchell came slightly limping out of the gate.

"Reporting home General." he said with a salute.

"Never gave up Mitchell." he said grabbing his hand after saluting back.

"Nope. Never crossed my mind to even try."

"Ah, no. I meant we never gave up. Prometheus and them are out there looking for ya still. Walter, call them up and tell them to come home please. Let's…no, Daniel, you mind taking him to the infirmary? I'm going to go tell Sam the good news."

"Sure. You still remember where it is Colonel?" Daniel asked.

"Oh ha ha."

About an hour later, and Sam meeting him in the infirmary instead, mostly because she was busy with other work and Sally, the men walked to the room where their, guest was.

"You have a visitor." Teal'c said entering the room first.

Mitchell, Daniel and Ford all walked in. Volneck got up out of his seat, quickly and started toward them.

"You?!"  
"Yeah, I thought you were dead too." Mitchell said.

"Oh, we have unfinished business!"

"Yes, you both might. But not today. You're going home, after he tells you some interesting information we've learn, such as, your name is Volneck."

Volneck was visibly surprised to know they knew that and wondered what else they knew.

"Look here, I don't care if you think we're enemies and any personal vendetta's you have against me can be settled later. Right now, you need to hear the truth. Since they tell me that you won't listen to them at all." Mitchell said taking a step forward.

"You have nothing I want to hear!"

"Sit down." Ford said pointing at the chair.

"I have a few words from your brother you might want to hear." Mitchell said as the man refused to move.

His eyes flinched.

"How do you know my brother?"

"Jolan taught me how to fight." he said explaining, in less detail than what he told the others about why he had to fight and such. "He saw the truth, now will you?"

He said nothing at first until he stood again.

"You say I am being sent home?"

"Yeah. Right now if you want to leave." Ford said.

He nodded.

"Let's go then."

Ford and Mitchell were down in the gate room as the planet was dialed. Though his device was not returned to him, his former clothes were. Several guards were also in the room.

"You are fortunate that my brother drugged you. You would have never survived a true Kel Shak Lo." he said looking at the un-open gate.

"I don't know. Took you down pretty good." Mitchell said almost boasting.

"You were lucky."

"Lucky, is good."

The gate opened and they looked up.

"Granting my freedom changes nothing Mitchell. And nothing with you." he said pointing at Ford.

"Yeah, well." Ford said as Volneck walked up the ramp. "I took you out, while you were cloaked and had a weapon. And I didn't know any Sodan styles of fighting. So remember that if any of your people are around me and my team again. Also, despite what you may think and believe, I am a Ancient."

"That is not possible. But we will be keeping watch for you. As for you, we will meet again."

"Looking forward to it." Mitchell said.

Volneck walked through and the gate shut off.

"What were you talking about, fighting him?"

"Well, I had an idea Colonel." he said telling him what happened as they left the gate room.

The next night, after nothing had happened that day and it was rather slow.

Ford walked into Carter's lab seeing her working on her laptop and from the looks of it, it was another report.

"Hey Sam, want to go out tonight, with the guys?"

"With the guys? Which ones?" she said turning on the stool.

"SG-1. Wanted to go to O'Malley's and take Mitchell there. Kinda like you guys did with me when I first joined."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind it but what about Sally?"

"Your mom and dad said they'd watch her for the night. They really enjoy being able to see her while she's still able to be spoiled as a baby. They….well, your dad really mentioned he missed out on being able to actually see his grandchildren as babies." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"He used the guilt trip tactic."

"Well….um…"

"I can tell it worked."

"I can't help it. I know what he missed, especially with you when you were growing up and then not being able to see your brothers kids grow…."

"I know." she said getting up and walking over. "It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I could use a beer again after all this time."

"Just one though?"

"I'll just do one, for you."

"Great. I'll tell the others while you….I guess finish here or get ready. Mostly I need to get Daniel out of his office."

"Good luck." she said slapping his arm lightly.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." he said chuckling as he left.

Daniel was working on some translation or artifact when Ford walked in.

"Hey Daniel, get up. Time to go. We're all headed out to O'Malley's." he said waving him toward the door.

"Thanks, but this is really…."

"Daniel, don't make me call Walter." he said with a slightly high pitched scolding voice.

Daniel really looked up at him confused. Whether it was the tone or the implication, Ford wasn't sure.

"Okay, now that makes little if any sense. Why would you call him?" he said setting a pen down.

"When I took over, I had the people that worked on the power and maintenance, when they were doing that remodeling, come down and do a little work on your and Sam's office. Just in case you both ended up staying here."

Daniel started looking around the room, but he didn't see anything different.

"You won't find anything done that you can see." he said putting his hands into his pockets. "I had them place your and Sam's office's on separate circuits. All I have to do is call Walter and he shuts down power to this room and it effects no other area's of the base. Same can be done with Sam's, but there has yet to be anything that makes her want to not go home and see Sally."

"That's cruel." Daniel stated. "Going to put me in the dark so I leave."

Ford placed a hand on his chest and looked offended.

"Daniel. I know you and Sam and knew you both before I got here. Because of my cooking, you both actually come and eat then get right back to work. Beyond that you both lost sleep to keep working, but with Sally around Sam does try to get as much sleep as possible, but you won't get much sleep unless I make you leave. But if you want to blame someone, blame Jack. He ordered me to keep a watch on you both and make sure you both don't work to hard. Made me swear on it."

"Well, when you put it that way." he said getting up. "Sounds like something Jack would do. Hey, you weren't serious about the wiring thing were you?"

"Yes, I was."

"What if someone accidentally…"

"It's not that easy to hit. I made sure of that."

About an hour later they were inside O'Malley's, enjoying the meal and talking in a corner. Mitchell was surprised to see Ford didn't drink though. Ford sat with his back to most of the room, Sam sat on his right, but could see most of what was behind him. Daniel was on her right, then Teal'c and Mitchell. Ford's coat was draped across the back of his chair.

"Why don't you drink Gen…Ford?"

"One, I don't like the taste of beer, and anything really hard….makes me pass out. Though Sam has been helping me get used to drinking wine. So far I can drink one glass and not have a funny feeling anymore."

"Daniel can't have anything past one beer." Sam said.

"What about you Sam?" Mitchell asked.

Both Ford and Daniel laughed lightly as she blushed.

"Can I tell him?" Ford asked.

"Might as well. If we go to another planet with them serving drinks, and you're not there to stop me. Unlike the Colonel…" she said with a growl.

"You start stripping don't you?" Mitchell asked quietly.

She nodded while blushing.

"Well, that's, different."

"Don't let her drink off world if I'm not there. Goes for you all. If she does, bring her home, or zat her before she does something stupid." he said with a order tone.

They all nodded.

"I'm doubting you'll answer this question Ford, but have you ever gotten Sam drunk on purpose just too see…"

"Daniel. I'm surprised you'd ask something like that." Ford said slightly shocked.

"So am I. Must be the beer." she said.

"No Daniel, I haven't mostly because she would still be functioning and I'd be passed out on the floor. But I have to admit, I have thought about it."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Let's tell him a different story, something not about me." she said quickly giving Ford a look.

"It was a thought, nothing more." he said holding his hands up.

Several minutes later.

"So, we had just gotten back, rather recently from the Gia'as mission and I wanted to go eat here. Well, they told me that it wasn't possible and I already knew why and so I paid the owner to let us in. So far he hasn't minded us being here." Ford said looking at Mitchell. He took a drink of his pop then continued.

"Now, this was before I really knew a lot more about Sam and when we just started going out."

"You mean started dating?" Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I was still nervous, but with our work schedule, it seemed more like we spent more time at the base together than being able to go out and do anything together."

"When we worked together, back then, if it was seriously important work, he was really focused. If it was just working on something, he was focused enough the job got done, otherwise we talked as though it was like being on a date. Getting out much wasn't easy." Carter said.

"Anyway, where was I going with this…oh yeah, the pool game. Okay, so we are there, talking and such when I figured since I played pool quite a few times before and was once rather good at it, I guessed I could easily beat Sam. Now I had only saw her play that once and figured that…..um, that 'arm band' was helping her along."

Flashback………

They were all gathered in O'Malley's eating and enjoying being back in the place. The owner was keeping a watch on them discretely, hoping that the place wouldn't be trashed like the last time. But after Ford dropped some large bills on the counter, hundreds, the man smiled and didn't stop them.

"I'm really glad to be here guys. I've always wondered about this place. Little crowded, but nice." Ford said.

"Glad you brought us and happy to hear you're paying for it all." Jack said, then laughed.

"I don't mind though."

"Well, I'm glad that we are able to be in this place again. I really like it here and the food is really great. Better than that stuff in the base." Sam said.

"Same here." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"Hey Sam, do you have five hundred dollars?"

"Say what?" she said in surprise.

"What do you want…"

"Jack." Ford said waving a hand. "Sam?"

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm betting five hundred dollars, I can beat you at a game of pool."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all laughed. It was rare for Teal'c to laugh but Ford was confident he could beat her.

"What?"

"Sure, I've got it, but you'll be paying me that money." she said smiling. "I could use an extra five hundred."

"Ford give up. You can't win. She'll clean you out in seconds." Jack said. "You're better off just handing her money."

"I know you have lots of money, but it would be better to just keep it in your pocket. She'll clear your bank account if you play her more than one game." Daniel said.

"She can't be that good. No offense Sam."

"None taken. I know I can beat you." she said standing up with a smile. "Especially with that sort of thinking."

"You're going to loose, badly Ford. We warned ya." Jack said as he watched them walk to a table nearby.

As they set up the table to play, she gave him the first strike.

"So Jack, do you have any problem with them going out together?"

"What? No. Not really." Jack muttered taking a drink of his beer.

Teal'c turned more toward them as he listened to the conversation with interest.

"Why didn't you tell him…"

"He already knows. Hell, even you and Teal'c know. Came to me the other day and asked permission to ask her. Besides our careers, she deservers better…"

"Wait a minute. Before you ask me out on our first date you asked the Gen…Jack if you could even ask me?" she said interrupting the story as Daniel was telling the part that happened during the pool game.

"Yeah. Other than because he was your superior and we worked together, practically everyone on the base, including General Hammond knew you two cared for each other a lot and if the regulations had suddenly changed to allow you both to be together, you both would have been married in less than a week. Or so the betting pool said." Ford stated. "I didn't make any bets, but I certainly believed it."

"There was a bet on me and Jack getting together?"

"You've got to be kidding Sam. You must have known, everyone practically did and was in on the bet, including Hammond." Daniel said. "A lot of people thought one of you two would have gave up your careers and got together."

"I was never in on any bets that involved you that I can remember, other than the bet with that pool game." Ford said. "But I do remember that Walter had to redo the whole betting pool when we started going out. A lot of people figured you'd dump me within a week or month and the longer we stayed together, the more the betting pool changed."

"The betting pool really went another direction when you both got married. Jack made quite a bundle off that including the baby bet."

"How many other bets are going on about us still?"

"A few. Thankfully the bet about us breaking up is gone. I know there's one about how many children we'll have." Ford said. "I can't remember the other's though."

"But it's a good thing that you and Ford got together. Look at all the good that came of it. I'm not saying that if you and Jack had gotten together, it wouldn't be as good, but…." Daniel stated.

"In this case he managed to bring back our loved ones." she said.

Daniel and Teal'c nodded.

"As much as this is a happy moment, I want to hear the rest of how the famous pool game turned out." Mitchell said.

"Right. Okay, so…" Daniel said.

"Jack…"

"Daniel. I'm an old man who has way to much baggage and bad knees. And you both better keep that to yourselves if you know what's good for ya." he pointed out. "Besides, with my knees, I could never keep up with her in any capacity. Sometimes wonder how I do it on the field."

"He came to you and asked to ask her…"

"Yeah. He knew how I felt and quite blatantly pointed out that a lot of people knew we cared for each other but refused to do anything because of our careers." he said taking another drink. "So I told him to go ahead and stipulated to keep it professional on the base."

"Well, that explains why he's not as nervous around her and you anymore." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"You noticed Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Ford Primus has been very agitated when working with Major Carter, when in close proximity. Until recently." Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

"I also told him if he hurt her, I'd kill him. So if you guys notice he does before I do, let me know."

While they were talking at the table, Ford had already broke and sank two of the striped balls.

"That's two Sam. Only a few more to go." he said lining up a shot.

"Games barely started." she said leaning on her stick on the other side of the table.

He smiled and sank another ball. The cue ball rolled away toward the end of the table, far from the other balls.

"Not bad. You don't shoot this right, I win."

"You haven't even had a chance to sink one ball yet and you're already sure of winning?" he said walking to the end and looking for his next shot. "And you tell me I'm over confident."

She was right, if he missed, he'd sink one of the solid balls and if not careful, he'd sink the eight ball that was near the right corner pocket. Which unfortunately was where one of his striped balls was.

"Tricky shot, but I think I can sink that one into the left corner." he said getting ready to line the shot up.

She stood at the other end, set her stick next to the table and leaned down slightly.

"You're doing that on purpose." he said trying not to look up at her. At least she was wearing a shirt that went up to her neck.

"I'm just watching." she said with a sly smile.

"You're trying to seduce me, and it's working." he muttered.

"What'd you say?" she asked barely hearing it.

He went for the shot and completely missed sinking the cue ball instead. He dropped his head shaking it as he heard Jack and Daniel moan at his miss. He would never admit it, but she did make him lose concentration.

"It's over man." Jack said. "You just lost."

"Thanks Ford. This will be the easiest $500 I've ever made." she said pulling the cue ball out.

Two minutes later she had sunk all the solids, except the eight ball, as Ford stood nearby shaking his head.

"I don't believe it. I've been hustled."

"No. It's all based on physics, math and geometry." she said lining up the last shot as she got beside him. "You know what, I'm going to show you just how good I really am."

"Huh?" he asked keeping his eyes on hers as she leaned over.

She stood back up, turned to him noticing he hadn't broken eye contact, and lined the shot up behind her back.

"Eight ball, side pocket."

"This is humiliating." he grumbled.

"Yep." she said looking at him with a smile as she sank the eight ball in the side pocket, without looking. The people that were watching cheered her, but did little else.

"To anyone else, I would be thinking I was cheated." he said handing over five one hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you. It was a short, but fun game." she said happily as she took the money. "Want to go again?"

"I'm better off just handing my wallet over huh?" he said shaking it.

"You don't have a chance." she said with a sly smile. "Though the money would be nice, if you wish to hand that over."

"Not yet." he muttered putting the wallet away as she held her hand out.

"We warned you." Jack said shaking a finger as they sat back down.

"Why do you think we don't play." Daniel said.

"I had fun, and didn't mind losing to her to much. I know the money will be used for good purposes. But, I certainly won't be trying that again though."

"Still the fastest amount of money I've lost. Handing out to someone anyway." Ford said.

"What'd you buy with all that money?" Mitchell asked.

"Some clothes. Most of it went to a few parts I needed for my Indian."

Mitchell was confused by the look on his face.

"Her motorcycle." Ford and Daniel said.

"Oh. You like those vehicles huh?"

"Oh yeah. I used to ride it to work, that was until I got that really cool Mustang." she said happily.

"I've seen that car. Very nice ride. I like the Mustang too. Very good car."

"Have you learned to ride this motorcycle Ford Carter?"

"No Teal'c." Ford said shaking his head.

"You don't know how, to ride a, hog?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't like them. And….I never actually learned how to ride a bicycle either."

"He's afraid of them." she said.

"With good reason." he muttered. "Those things are dangerous."

"This is coming from the same man you likes to drive a hundred or more miles an hour in a car. What was the highest speed you said you've done?" she asked.

"Almost five hundred, in the Nevada desert. But if I crash in the General, which I've done by accident and on purpose, I know I can survive. Hit 532 mph, I think, on the Autobahn, but that didn't even last a minute, actually, it didn't even last ten seconds."

"And you let her ride one even though you don't like them." Mitchell said.

"There's only one thing I don't trust Sam with, and that's my guns."

"Actually, he doesn't trust anyone with those." Daniel said.

"Why not? If they are indestructible as I have heard, then…." Mitchell said not understanding.

"They have too much kick to them. Anyone else fires them it could take their arm off, dislocate the shoulder if lucky or break the wrist. Any number of things."

"I've dislocated my shoulder and broke my wrist." she said. "I haven't touched them since. And they are pretty much the only things of his I'm not allowed to touch."

The conversation continued on for another hour and they told Mitchell another story.

"Now, this mission that we were on, took place about a week after the Gia'as mission." Ford said shaking his pop at him. "What Jack did was so…."

"Like something we'd see Ford do now." Sam said. "We got captured, again, and was being brought before some very minor, guy, who was a servant of….who was it again Daniel?"

"I think it was Aphosis or Yu or, I really don't remember right now." he said shaking his head with a whisper and blinking his eyes. He was on a second bottle that was almost empty.

"No more beer for you Daniel."

"I've only had two."

"Two to many." Ford and Sam said. Ford motioned for the waiter and asked for a strong coffee for Daniel.

"So who captured you?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, ah….I don't remember either. Very minor, kinda like when Vala told us about that, lady Nut. She was out there, but we never saw her. Anyway, our stuff taken, our hands tied up, being pushed, sometimes literally to this cargo ship to be taken into the mothership." Ford said looking up.

"Now we couldn't get loose, but we all had whispered quietly enough to each other an escape plan. All Ford needed was to have a distraction so he could break his bands and then get the rest of us free." Sam said.

"We…never did find out the name of the…Prime guy, who was very, over confident. This guy had four guards with him to keep…watch on us. But we'll never forget him, not only because of his….stupidity, but also his size." Daniel said as the coffee was set in front of him.

"Size?"

"Oh, he was big. Like a wrester." Ford said waving his hands. "I knew I could easily take him, but at the time I had, backup, with me."

"He was 4 inches taller than I, and had much more muscles." Teal's stated.

"Whoa. So what happened?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, we get put into the cargo hold, this First Prime tells his men to stay in the cockpit while he watches us, to make sure we don't escape." Sam said. "Knowing our record and all."

"We're all still standing. Not being allowed to sit down. The door was open so he had one man behind him, just in case. Jack decided to start, the distraction." Ford said.

"What he did was so distracting that I had to tell Ford to keep going." Sam said. "He started to look ready to burst out laughing, which he used to do a lot around Jack. It would have blow it right away."

"Oh yeah. I was surprised at what Jack was doing." Ford said as Mitchell gave him a strange look. "I know, I usually don't loose focus, but Jack was making it hard to keep from watching. I almost started laughing bad."

"O'Neill insulted the First Primes honor." Teal'c stated as Mitchell looked ready to ask.

"That doesn't sound funny."

"It was how he did it. This First Prime laughed and decided to play the game as well. He insulted Jack the same way." Ford said as he waved his hands with a laugh. "They went back and forth with insults, from everything from manhood to mothers and wives."

"Now Teal'c….told us later some of the words that that….guy, used. And as the saying……goes, they could make a sailor blush." Daniel said.

Mitchell let out a low whistle.

"That's bad."

"It was worse for us, Jack let out a few strings that even made us blush." Carter said.

"Whoa."

"Now I had already freed myself and managed to free Sam with one hand and Daniel with the other. Though one at a time. Sam was on my left and Daniel on the right."

"Okay."

"I couldn't reach Teal'c without making it known….anyway, so far these two, which were still going at it, and even the guard behind the First Prime was surprised at what he was hearing, still hadn't made comments on children. Why, we never found out. But then this, guy, made a rather rude comment about Jack's son and things about worthlessness."

"Now I've seen Jack mad, angry and even pissed off before. And been on the receiving end a couple of times. But that time, he has never hit it again." Carter said.

"It was….beyond pissed off." Daniel said. "This was like…"

"So pissed he didn't care about nothing but killing that, guy, even if it meant cold blood."

"Despite their differences in size, O'Neill smashed his head into the Prime's face." Teal'c stated.

"Ouch. Bet the General…well at the time, Colonel had a headache." Mitchell said.

"If he did, we ah, never found out." Daniel said he said finishing his coffee.

"Jack had busted the face enough it instantly killed him. His nose, front teeth and eyes were all sunken in. Jack didn't even let the guy have time to drop. He rushed past him and slammed into the guard. Then proceeded to kick the hell out of him before he could get off the floor. Daniel or Sam got Teal'c free while I took care of the other two."

"So, what happened after that?" he asked after no one said anything.

"We gathered our stuff quickly, got to the gate and came home." Sam said.

"The cargo ship was worthless, mostly because of the mothership in orbit. And the gliders were coming down to check things out, so…"

"We blew it up and left." Carter said.

"Bummer. I remember reading about that mission, but you guys left out quite a bit of detail."

"Not everything that happens on missions goes into the reports." Ford said.

"Yeah, like the time…uh oh." Daniel said looking up.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked seeing the look on Daniel's and Sam's face.

"This does not bode well." Teal'c said.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Mitchell asked quietly as Ford turned aroundto look at who was behind him.

Ford stood up slowly and had to look up at the almost seven foot man standing in front of him. Behind him was three other men, who he had seen before, but where escaped him. He took his coat and put it on as the chair started falling back from the weight.

"Those are the people we….um, got into a fight with when we had those armbands of Anises on." Daniel whispered.

"But not the tall guy." Sam said standing up with the others.

Ford didn't hear any of what was said behind him. Mostly because he was talking and noticed the owner coming over with a angry and scared look on his face.

"So, who are you guys and what do you need?" Ford asked crossing his arms. "The owner said the table was free of reservations."

"We want some payback." one of the men said with a sneer. The tall, bald man in black clothes, smiled at him evilly.

"Payback?" Ford asked dropping his arms and turning slightly to the others. They had a slight bit of fear in their eyes, but mostly recognition. "Explain who you all are fir…."

Ford was turning back as he talked. Then suddenly his face was hurting, bad. His nose was broken and bleeding. There was shouting and other commotion going on as he started being able to see straight again.

"What the hell…." he said realizing he was on the floor or actually on the table they were eating at that was now on the floor in pieces.

"You just punched out a Air Force General man!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Who cares jackass! You'll be on the floor with him soon!" one of the men yelled as the other patrons backed away farther. The tall man that punched Ford dead in the face popped his knuckles and took a step forward.

"Come on then! I could use a good workout!" Mitchell said getting ready for a fight with Teal'c. Carter was ready if she had to and Daniel was trying to help Ford up.

"STAND DOWN!"

"General…" Mitchell said backing away slightly.

"I have this Colonel. Thanks Daniel." he said patting Daniels shoulder then dug into his pocket for his hanky. "I've got it Teal'c."

He nodded and backed off with a smile.

"Ford, we can't kill them..." she said.

"They are…"

"I know who they are Daniel. Hasn't been that long.." he said wiping his nose after popping it back into place. "Damn that hurt."

"A broken nose wasn't enough for ya huh, General?" the tall man said with a somewhat southern cowboy accent as he pulled a buck from his pocket. "Since you're crying, why not go call your mother. Maybe ask your girl here for help."

He and the other boys laughed as he tossed the dollar at the group. Ford waved his hand enough that SG-1 realized to back off a few steps.

"Couple things." Ford said eyeing the dollar on the floor that was soggy now. "You're the first to break my nose. Congrats. And knowing what she knows, she'd be able to kick all your guys asses. Not as a group probably. Second, I'm so called crying because my nose hurts. You hit anyone's nose hard enough, they are going to cry, kinda like getting kicked in the nuts. Speaking of which…"

Everyone heard a crunch nose as Ford's boot connected with the mans crotch. Before he could even get fully bent over to grab himself, Ford's boot went up connecting with his chin causing teeth to crack as his head snapped back. He fell backwards into another table, taking it with him as he was knocked out. The other three started to rush forward when several guns were cocked and even more shouts of the words freeze and don't move were heard. Nobody moved as the local police walked over.

"That was quick." Daniel said.

"Ah, sheriff? Andy!" Ford said quickly seeing someone he knew. The man walked over and stopped his men from taking SG-1 away for the moment.

"Not you guys again….wait, I know you. Oh, you're that co worker of Jack O'Neill's that he brought to the poker game on Friday once. Ford something…"

"Carter. It's actually General Carter now Andy. I wasn't present when the last incident happened. The only actually altercation came from me and that knocked out guy you took away. The owner over there can tell you everything. We didn't start it."

"Yeah, the owner was saying something about that over the phone." Sheriff Andy said. "You going to press charges?"

"No. We just would rather make a statement and go home for the night, if that's possible." Carter said.

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell agreed quickly after.

"Alright then. I'll have one of my officers come over then you can all leave. Do you need a doctor to come over?"

"No. I'll be fine. Had worse." he said holding the hanky over his nose.

"All right then." he said leaving.

Thankfully it took less than an hour and after paying the owner, mostly so they could come back again, they left.

"You just…paid for everything. Including everyone else's meal, in the place, that he didn't get paid for." she said as they drove home.

Mitchell had his own car as did Teal'c, but Daniels needed maintenance. And since Ford was so busy and Daniel was completely illiterate when it came to performing maintenance on vehicles, it was in a local shop.

"I know. It allows us to keep coming back. I like this place as does a lot of personal at the SGC. Besides, I could drop ten grand in his lap and have it back tomorrow in triple."

"This is going to sound like a really strange question, but how much money do you both have? Have you finally looked into it yet?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea still." Carter said.

"You haven't looked, why?""

"I knew I could look at anytime, but….it never seemed really important to check. It's not like we ever buy anything extremely expensive anyway." she said with a casual wave.

"True. We're so constantly busy saving the world, buying anything like that would be rather pointless." Daniel said.

"Never have much time to enjoy it."

After dropping Daniel off at his house, Sam slowly drove up to their house with the lights off.

"What are we being quiet about?" he whispered.

"We need some alone time. Besides, she's in good hands until later." she said getting out quietly.

"Alone time? What did I…oh! That alone time." he said seeing the look on her face.

"Once she starts getting older, we'll have less time to ourselves and she'll be a little more curiouser each day. So we need to enjoy the time we get together while we can." she said as she opened the door. They barely had the door locked before they made it to the bedroom.


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70

EPISODE……………………..PROTOTYPE

Ford had recently just finished cooking breakfast, left with people thanking him once again like always and just had gotten off the elevator to level 28. Re-adjusting his coat as he got off, he headed for his office, wishing he was instead going anywhere else instead of to more paperwork.

"That's the only thing I hate about this job, the paperwork. Well, not the only thing…."

"Sir, wait."

Ford stopped and turned around.

"Sam, why do you do that? You know how much I hate it."

"Because I'm the only one you'll let get away with it. Besides, force of habit with a superior officer." she said with a smile that went away quickly. "Kidding aside Ford, I need you to see this."

"Where's Sally?" he asked looking at the paper.

"My lab with K-9. She ate and now she's sleeping."

"We better enjoy it while we can. Once she starts staying awake, she'll never let us have alone time, much less anytime." he said still looking at the paper as they both started walking again.

"Looks like the Ori are trying it again." she said.

"Hmm. Been awhile since we've heard anything from the Tok'ra. Kinda figure with the Goa'uld out of the picture, pretty much, they'd come out more. Try to enjoy life now that they have freedom from being hunted."

"I miss Selmak." she said.

"So do I. Seeing your father come through the gate, seeing his face and eyes light up seeing you. Him feeling like he was making a difference in everything out there. I can tell he misses it."

"Yeah. He does, but he loves being with mom again and seeing me more. And Sally. Even talking to Mark and the kids again."

"Yes." he said putting a arm around her shoulder giving her a small hug. "I'm guess, with this information here, you have a plan?"

"You know me too well. I located a planet really close by, where we could check things out. If we can send a team." she said as they entered his office.

"Let's see. Where's that…here it is. Reynolds….Reynolds….ah. His team leaves in a couple of days." he said smiling as he looked up from the weekly gate roster. "Want me to come?"

"Sure. I can tell in your eyes you're practically begging to get out from behind this mess."

Pushing the intercom button.

"Walter, get Reynolds for me please."

"Going off world General?"

"Yep. Let's see….ah, SG-5 is free. Have them report to the gate room to go off world as well Walter."

"Understood General."

"Well Sam, let's go get ready."

"Great!" she said walking out. "I'll get ready while you take Sally to the nursery. You know, I really like the fact you're in charge here."

"Hmm. Why's that I wonder?" he asked with a certain smile.

"Well, for one thing, it's easier on doing reports. I can write them better than I could with General O'Neill since you can understand them. And though you keep the rules and regs still right, you have bent them a little to where it's a little funnier around here. I seriously doubt that O'Neill would have allowed Sally on the base if it was his own child."

"I'd have to agree. I like being General." he said with a smile. "I really looking forward to her teenage years."

"You want her to leave already?"

"No. I look forward to teaching her how to protect herself and what to look for in a man. And seeing the smile on her face when she finds a love like we have."

"She'll really be looking then if she has to find someone like you. One the bright side, at least she'll be able to protect herself with your skills. I have to admit, I am looking to those mother and daughter moments. Clothes shopping and such."

"Talking about men." he muttered. "Like I know you and Janet do."

Twenty minutes later, the two along with SG-5 came out onto the planet.

"This isn't the right planet. The M.A.L.P. is missing." she said.

"Defensive positions." Ford said pulling his guns as he looked around.

"I don't think anyone or anything is here, hostile anyway." Carter said looking around with her gun pointed.

"Same here. I don't feel anything threatening either. But this is the wrong planet and we've been sent to the wrong planet before."

"True. I'm going to check out where we are." she said pulling out a instrument and scanning.

Half an hour later, she said she got what she needed. Ford had one of the other members of SG-5 dial home.

"We've dialed out General. G.D.O. activated."

"Carter, you first, then everyone else."

They all came out onto the ramp with no trouble.

"That was quick. You were suppose to be gone a couple of hours. Anything go wrong?" Reynolds asked as they met him at the end of the ramp.

"You could say that." Ford said dismissing SG-5.

"We ended up on the wrong planet." she said. "Walter."

"I'm reviewing gate diagnostics Colonel." Walter said.

"I checked our telemetry on known star positions and found out we were very far off course from the planet we were suppose to be on." she said.

"Unfortunately, this means the gate is down until we find out the problem, again. Walter call the Alpha site and have them…."

"Already on it General."

"Hate to loose you Walter. The SGC couldn't run without you." he said.

Walter nodded with a smile.

"I still have a lot of paper work?"

"Never got the chance to sit down and look at it." Reynolds said.

"Bummer. Okay Sam…"

"Find out why the gate isn't working right, got it. You'll help when you get the chance."

"Right. Sooner we get finished, the sooner we leave again."

An hour later, he came out finding Daniel walking through.

"Hey Daniel. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Came to see how Sam was doing with the gate problem. Still doing that dreaded paperwork?"

"Done thank god. Going down to see if I can help." he said following Daniel down the stairs.

Sam was standing behind Walter as they both looked at a computer screen that was showing lines of information. They both walked up and looked.

"Run a cross comparison program."

"Any luck on finding the problem?" Daniel asked.

"No. As far as the computer is concerned, the dialing sequence to P3X-584 ran perfectly normal."

"Except for the fact you both ended up 12,000 lights years off course." Daniel said.

"There's that. I had a quick look around but found nothing while she was scanning. Nice planet otherwise."

"I found something." Walter said pointing at the bottom of the screen that showed a squiggly line with a large spike in it.

"Looks like it wasn't our fault." she said.

"Abnormal signature. Great." Ford said as he read the small blinking box that said the words next to the spike. "We need to know what that spike is. And pretty quickly too."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Pentagon and the other's are tired of the gate having to be shut down because of trouble. Now that the Goa'uld aren't really a problem, they think it will be easily to send out teams to get technology without being hassled."

"Ah." Sam and Daniel said.

"There's a lot of them here." Walter said as he made the readings move along.

"More? Oh great."

"Yeah. About 8.5 seconds apart from each other. This isn't our doing though. And its been happening for sometime."

"Doesn't explain why it's happening though." Daniel said.

"It's a defense mechanism built into the system, isn't it?" Ford asked. "And you know why don't you?"

"Very good Ford. You have been paying attention despite the amount of time you've been unable to help me lately." she said.

"I try. Let's get the rest of the team before continuing this discussion. Don't want them feeling left out." he said walking over to the phone.

Ford was at the head of the table, Mitchell and Teal'c on the left with Sam and Daniel on the right as she explained what she thought.

"Basically, it's a built in defense mechanism. The off world gate we tried to dial is asking for an authorization code." she said pointing at the large screen that showed a paused picture of the screen that Walter and them saw in the Gate Control room.

"And since we don't have that code, we were sent somewhere else. Interesting. Would be a nice way to find other planets out there, if not for the fact we can send just about anything except organic life." Ford said.

"And this is based on?" Daniel asked.

"The M.A.L.P. is currently on the planet we tried to go to." Carter said.

"Ah. So what you're saying is that we can send mechanical stuff, such as the M.A.L.P. and even a U.A.V. to check out that planet, but if another team goes, it will somehow….scan them and because of this, code, if it's not sent, they get send somewhere else." Mitchell said.

"Exactly." Ford said. "I don't think Jack would have gotten that."

"Probably true." Daniel said.

"Now I'm only theorizing that most likely the person or persons sent through will probably be sent to a hospitable planet. But that's only a theory. I have no actual facts to back it up." she said. "Thankfully, whatever the case is, we ended up on a hospitable planet."

"So, how do we get to this planet then?" Mitchell asked.

"Sending the Prometheus was an idea, but it would take them about two weeks to get there and if this is an actual attempt by the Ori to try another invasion, we don't have the time. I'm guessing that the Jaffa could get there sooner, right Teal'c."

"Indeed. I can ask the High Council if you wish it so."

Ford mulled it over a bit before speaking.

"I don't think that would be a great idea. Look what happened last time." Daniel said.

"Yeah. They might wait and start a war they couldn't win." Mitchell said.

"Agreed. Let's keep this to ourselves for now Teal'c. If you had a ship, I'd let you and whoever you felt trustworthy among the Jaffa, but since you unfortunately don't."

"I understand." he said nodding.

"Is there any way you two can come up with a way to….bypass this code?" Daniel asked.

"Between the two of us, not a problem, right Sam?"

"Seeing as this is a top priority situation, it would count enough for you to be away from the desk. I'm confident we can do this. I could do it alone, but it might take more time."

"Well then, let's get on it before it's too late." he said getting up. "Can't wait to do something else for once other than giving myself carpel tunnel, figuratively speaking."

About an hour later.

"So, what's the plan?" Mitchell asked as they all walked toward the gate room.

"We placed a small amount of organic bacteria in storage compartment of the M.A.L.P. we are going to send through. Hopefully, the gate will hold the M.A.L.P. and ask for the authorization code." she said.

"And when it does, the program we came up with should figure out the right code needed and then, off we go." Ford said with a wave of his hand. "If not, then we will come up with something else and have to report a missing M.A.L.P."

"How will you know if it worked?" Daniel asked.

"If we see the other M.A.L.P." she said.

"Makes sense." Daniel said.

"Yes. You guys can go ahead, we'll be right down."

Once in the Gate Control room, the two had Walter dial up the planet and send it through. The gate halted the M.A.L.P, just like they figured and asked for the code. The program kicked in and several small bars popped up at the bottom of the screen all saying locked.

"I think it worked." she said.

"We'll know in a moment Colonel. Now receiving M.A.L.P telemetry."

"Pan to the left. If we see the first M.A.L.P." she said as the screen was moved. "There it is. We did it."

"Yes we did. Nice to know we still can do the impossible. Okay Reynolds, we'll be back later. A couple hours or so."

"See you later General, Colonel."

SG-5 came out after they did, carrying scientific equipment.

"Nice planet. Really nice." Ford said looking around. "Almost like a gardener is around."

"Yeah. Kinda does look like it. I'd say we have several hours until nightfall. Then we can get a visual confirmation of the black hole." she said.

"Until then, what do you want to do Mitchell?" Ford asked.

"Look around. See what's out there. Basic recon. Unless you have any ideas."

"No. You're team leader." he said as Carter told SG-5 to set the stuff down and set up the gravity sensors. "I'm just going to help Carter get set up."

"Works for me General. I'm going to tell Reynolds we made is safe and sound."

Ford and Sam walked away, mostly to check on being able to dial home.

"SGC, this is SG-1 leader, we have arrived safely."

"Good to hear Colonel. We'll dial back in 15. Prometheus is standing by, just in case."

"Hopefully we won't have to have them come. Nice looking planet and all, but two weeks of waiting doesn't sound all that appealing."

"I can understand that Colonel. SGC out."

"We're going to go have a look around." Daniel said.

"Stay sharp." Mitchell said with a nod as the two left.

"This is different." Ford said looking at the interior under the DHD.

"Yeah. A lot different. This is most likely what caused the code request we had to put in."

"I'd have to say yes, since I've never seen this sort of thing on any DHD." he said opening one of her cases. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact this planet is so far away and that we are on a mission here, this would be a nice place to have a romantic walk by the moon light. Glad Daniel has a camera."

"I know." she said smiling as she took a couple of clip wires from him and attached them to the inside of the DHD isolinar like chip panels. "That's assuming that this planet has a moon. Maybe two or three."

"We'll know tonight. Maybe then we can try if it isn't serious up there."

"Well, dad and mom have Sally again, so for the moment, we would have the free time."

"Free time for what General? Or did I butt in on a private conversation?" Mitchell asked as he walked up and knelt down.

"I was talking about a possible walk tonight. If there is moonlight."

"Ah. I get it. So, anything here yet?"

"No. This is unfamiliar to me. Don't want to do too much at the moment much less even think of removing it." she said. "But we can dial home at any time, or anywhere from the looks of it."

"Colonel Carter, we have the gravity sensors up and running." one of the SG-5 team said through her com.

"Good, I'll be right there." she said.

"Hey guys, it's Daniel. You might want to come and check this out first."

"I've got it, you check out the black hole." Mitchell said getting up.

"You go check it out too Ford."

"Why?" he asked getting up with her.

"Because you're the only other scientist on the team, and since I'm not there and if they need…"

"I got it. Call if you need anything. Mitchell, wait up."

"Not staying to help Carter General?"

"If it is something that needs a scientific approach."

"Right."

A short walk later, they came to a area where Daniel was standing and Teal'c was kneeling next to a set of transporter rings. There was a slight misty fog around the area and a small chill. The rising sun had yet to reach the area they were in.

"Well, it's amazing what people leave lying around. Wonder where they go?" Mitchell asked as they walked up.

"Only one way to find out." Daniel said as Teal'c was working on activating it from one of the small slots that opened on the outer ring.

"Sam, we found some transporter rings. We're going to see where they go." Ford said stepping into the ring with the others.

"Okay. Be careful guys."

"Weapons ready, just in case." Ford said pulling his.

They beamed down into a very dark area underground.

"This is nice." Ford muttered looking for his flashlight.

The other's got there's on and looked around before stepping out of the small enclosure where the rings came down into a semi large cavern. A bright blue beam came from behind them making them turn around.

"Just me." Ford said aiming it toward the ceiling, making things easier to see.

"A blue light?"

"I always liked blue flashlights. My favorite color. Now what have we found here?"

"Not sure." Daniel said looking around.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been home for awhile." Mitchell said.

"This set up looks familiar." Ford muttered looking at some small standing panel. On the other side was a small ring on the floor on a half a foot raised platform.

"It does?" Daniel asked. "I can tell it looks like a science lab, but nothing I've been in."

"It does indeed look familiar." Teal'c said looking at the raised platform. "It's Nirriti's DNA manipulation device."

"Damn. Another bunch of people died for her stupid obsession. Glad she's gone. You know, if there is one here, there's probably one on Melissa's planet. One we never found."

"Probably." Daniel said. "Hopefully they found it and destroyed it. We never did ask even with the occasional reports we get."

"That was a cool file to read. Animals like us. Gotta go there sometime." Mitchell said.

"I can take you later. They think they own me a debt they can't repay." Ford said then jumped as the machine next to him came on. "Jesus Christ Daniel! I was almost standing in that!"

"Sorry. I didn't think it would….uh oh."

"Please tell me that isn't my DNA you pulled up." he said looking at the glowing blue DNA strand that reached the ceiling.

"I don't think so. It's in Ancient, but I don't think it's yours. Sam showed me where your abnormal gene's were and they don't appear to be here."

"Thank god." he said with a sigh. "Wait a minute. Nirriti couldn't speak Ancient."

"I know. That's what's got me worried." Daniel said.

"Well, well, well. I was wrong. There is someone home here and maybe he might know what's going on." Mitchell said walking over to a far wall that was lit up.

"It's one of those suspension booths that Jack walked into in Antarctica." Ford said shining his light.

Mitchell walked up, shining his light on the inside and then noticed a panel on his right next to the machine. He reached out pushing one of the buttons as Daniel and Ford both started telling him to stop, but it was to late.

"What?" he asked as they walked up. "I was looking for the light switch."

The machine with the DNA strand shut down as Daniel walked away.

"New guy. You forgot to tell him the rules Ford."

"I know. I know." he muttered rubbing his face with one hand. "I figured the reports alone would.."

"Hey, Daniel touched that thing."

"We can read Ancient. You can't Mitchell. Next time, please wait or call us." Ford said as the booth activated and let the unknown white male free from being suspended.

The unknown man started falling forward. Both Ford and Daniel caught him and set him on the floor.

"I've got a faint pulse." Daniel said.

"Barely anything in the wrist." he said as the man started convulsing.

"Carter, get back to the gate and contact the SGC. We need a medical team here, now." Mitchell said into his com.

"Teal'c, get the transporter ready. We're leaving this place."

"Moving him could…." Mitchell said.

"Staying here could kill him before they arrived. I'll carry him to the gate. The rest of you, just go ahead."

Back at the SGC, they under went test. With the exception of Ford, as always who just got a blood workup. Daniel and Teal'c were on the planet still. Mitchell was on one bed with Carter across from him. Ford sat on the edge of her bed as Lam walked away from a x-ray screen.

"Well, you're all clean. No sign of any exposure to infections agents." she said.

"Great, so how's pod guy?" Mitchell asked putting his SGC coat back on as did Carter.

"Also going to be fine. I suspect the convulsions were just a reaction to coming out of stasis." she said. "Although his preliminary test results are quite interesting."

"If he was put through that machine, I would be surprised. What did you find doctor?" Ford asked standing up.

"Well, with some of the information we have on you and with the information we have from the characteristics about the Ancients sent from Atlantis database. Our patient, X, definitely shows some physiological similarities."

"How similar to me?"

"I'm not an expert here General. But it is possible, he might be immortal. He has a few other unknown's that I have test being run on, but he looks to have that particular gene like you."

"Not possible. They give off a strange energy that only Immortals feel. That buzz feeling, whether they are pre Immortal or not."

"Is there any way that it is possible to mask such a thing? The…Quickening, you said it was I think." Carter asked.

"I don't really know. I've heard that it is possible to mask it or cover it, something along those lines, but I don't know if it's true. I've never really did much research into what I am. I've barely looked at the Watcher files." he muttered. "I'll need to see the blood work doctor."

"Well, there is another idea General."

"Such as?"

"You could ask if he knows anything." she said as she walked over.

"There's that." Mitchell said following behind Carter.

The unknown, short blonde haired man, now wearing hospital garb, was laying the bed, slightly raised. He had a few wires going into the front of the shirt attached to his chest. Mitchell stood at the end of the bed while Sam and the doctor were on the right side. Ford stood on the left with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carolyn Lam. Do you understand me?" she asked as his eyes rolled around under heavy lids.

"Yes." he said weakly after looking like he had tried a few times.

"Good. Try to relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe. You're on a planet called Earth." she said as he glanced around in a groggy state.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. United States Air Force."

"Cameron Mitchell. Ditto on the other stuff."

"General Ford Carter. Same as them."

"Do you know your name?" Carter asked.

"It's…..Kahlek."

"Kahlek. We found you on another planet. In stasis, in what looked like some sort of science lab." she said.

"Earth?" he asked tiredly and still groggily.

"Yeah, that's right." Mitchell said.

"I want to go home." he said with a little more effort in his words.

"Not a surprising request. Ah, do you know where your home is?" Ford asked.

"He took me." Kahlek said.

"He?" Ford whispered.

"I was a prisoner, so long." he said weakly. "He did experiments on me."

"He, who?" Mitchell asked.

"I never knew his name."

"Anubis." Ford said.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"He was the only Goa'uld that knew Ancient and then being half ascended would mean that he knew……" Ford said turning away muttering to himself.

"Please, I just want to go home." Kahlek said reaching for Lam.

"Do you know the symbols to dial." Carter asked.

"Yes." he said weakly.

"Okay. Right now, you rest and we'll see what we can do later." Lam said then moved Carter and Mitchell away. They walked out into the hallway finding Ford tapping his chin while he paced.

"Why do you think it's Anubis?"

"He needed a body. He was half ascended and had access to knowledge he shouldn't have. Though he couldn't use it unless he learned how to normally, like any of us. This machine would have allowed such a feature. And if he found someone with the Immortal gene, he'd be even more powerful and…god like. He tried to take me over once, but failed."

"Makes sense." she said.

"Maybe it was some other Goa'uld taking after that Nirriti." Mitchell said.

"We can only hope." Ford muttered.

"Well, Daniel is back on the planet. He might find something that will help."

"True. In the meantime, Sam, check out the address he gives you. I need to look at the blood work on him."

She nodded as he went back in to Lam.

Daniel was working on the computer, reading what he could when the rings activated. Teal'c and SGC-5 walked into the room.

"Hey, what's going up there?" he asked knowing it was now around nighttime.

"Nothing. No Ori super ring or invasion taking place. Just a regular old black hole." the leader of SG-5 said setting his case down with the rest of his team.

"That's good news."

"Teal'c said you needed some help."

"Yeah. Something is wrong with the power supply. Thing's driving me nuts." he said pointing at the flashing screen that was acting like it was dying from power loss.

"We'll look into it."

"Colonel Mitchell says that the man we found in stasis is not an Ancient." Teal'c stated as Daniel went back to the screen. "He was being held prisoner and experimented on. They do not believe that he knew his captor. General Carter states that he thinks it was Anubis. Have you found out anything Daniel Jackson?"

"Anubis huh? Would make some sense. All I've found is pages and pages of logs. Notes about the exper…." he said stopping as he turned a page.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, this is bad. We need to get back to the SGC."

Ford was waiting at the end of the ramp to hear the bad news as Teal'c and Daniel exited the gate.

"Where's is he?"

"Isolation room one Daniel."

"Under guard?"

"Yeah. Especially after finding out he is Immortal, though a pre me. Just tell me if the bad news is I was right."

"If you mean was Anubis experimenting on him, yes." Daniel said.

There was a few explicit terms Ford muttered under his breath as he looked at the ground and rubbed his forehead.

"Walter, have the guards surrounding the now prisoner in the isolation room be given zat guns. I want more guards down the hallways from there as well."

"On it General."

"Let's go see how much he's lying."

"It's worse."

"How much?" Ford asked turning around.

"He wasn't a experiment. He's a genetic hybrid."

"Son of a…..any other news that's bad?"

Khalek was now strapped into a chair, in the isolation room, under heavy guard. A monitor was set up in the briefing room for them to keep a watch on him as they talked at the table.

"The log entry said that Anubis managed to replicate his pre ascension DNA using the genetic manipulation device. Then he combined it with human DNA and was able to rapidly grow, our friend there." Daniel said with distain as he sat down on Ford's right.

Mitchell was on his left with Sam while Teal'c and Doctor Lam sat on the right.

"The analysis that I did on Khalek suggest that he is significantly more evolved then we are, much more in line with the Ancients prior to Ascension." Lam said.

"Except he also has the Immortal gene as well." Ford said.

"Yes. Though I don't know how he did that." she said.

"So you're saying that he could have all kinds of super funky powers?" Mitchell asked.

"Super funky?" Ford said.

"You know what I mean General."

He shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Nirriti's experiments had telekinetic and physic abilities." Carter said.

"Like the Priors." Mitchell said.

"Not really. The Prior's have yet to read our minds, that I know of anyway." Ford said.

"According to what I read, the entire goal was to create a advanced human." Daniel said.

"One Anubis could inhabit and it not die on him." Ford said. "Seeing as he wanted the power of immortality. No one would think of taking his head off. Any other injury would heal up quickly, making him look like a god and seeing as he wouldn't need a sarcophagus anymore, that would show his god like powers even more."

"But why? I don't see why he would want to step back to a non evolved form. Having a mortal body, though with immortality, what purpose would that serve him?" Carter asked.

"Well, from what he learned back when he was on the base with that Russian Colonel, he couldn't stay in a human body too long before it started dying. So having a body that would constantly heal would be perfect. You can't manipulate much when your non corporeal. Certainly can't be a 'god' and served if you can't punish or force servitude."

"When you put it that way." she said.

"So, the question is what do we do with him?" Mitchell said. "Put him back in stasis?"

"I think we should shoot him in the head and throw his body in the incinerator before it heals." Ford said.

"I agree." Daniel said.

The four gave them all looks, more at Daniel though.

"Look, the fact here is we don't know how successful Anubis was. Kahlek is advanced, yes. But we don't know how far along he actually is. If he is aware of his own state of evolutionary advancement, and I think he is, then the only think that is keeping him from ascending right now, is that he hasn't figured out how."

"And if he did, he'd be possibly sent back, or go work with the Ori, in either case, we couldn't stop him and be in serious trouble." Ford said.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Daniel said slapping the table lightly.

"Well, I can't think of any way he would be able to progress his state of being while in stasis." Carter said. "Maybe he might not have any advanced powers."

"Look. You know me and what I think of this sort of subject, killing someone like this. But him being who he is, I think we have to ask ourselves if there is any point in keeping him alive."

The other's looked like they were thinking about it, except Ford.

"I'll do it if you all agree to let me."

"What was that General?" Mitchell asked since Ford only muttered it.

"I said, if you all agree, right now, I'll go down there, and shoot him in the head."

"You mean just the way he is?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"If you're asking me if I have killed in cold blood before, as they put it. Yes. Many times, most of them regrettable and some unavoidable. So, make a decision here people. You already know my vote." he said with an air that said don't ask.

"What about what our superiors would say?" Mitchell asked after a moment.

"I'll tell them I felt that it was wiser to eliminate a potential threat before he got the chance to try anything and that I did it without you all knowing."

"Doubt they'd believe that considering our relationship." she said.

Ford shrugged.

"We can't General. What if there's a chance that he doesn't know anything." Lam said.

"He's a Goa'uld. He has all that information up there doctor."

"I can't agree to this General." Lam said.

"I can't either." Mitchell said.

"I agree with you both, he's probably to dangerous to have around, but I think you should call the President and find out what they want." Carter said slowly.

"I agree that he is a danger General Carter. However, to do so without informing your superiors could put in much trouble." Teal'c said.

"I'm going to go call them then. I want you all to drop everything else for the moment and find out anything you can from him then. That and keep watch on him too. I don't want him escaping. This goes for you all, but Sam, if he does get free, run. No amount of bullets are going to take him out if he can heal as fast or faster than me. Unless you have a zat to knock or take him out, run. That's an order to you all."

They nodded as he got up and told them dismissed.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite us." Daniel said.

Daniel went down, pretty much reluctantly, and came into the upper room to observe Khalek. He sat down, really wishing Ford had just came down and shot the man, but then he could understand that Ford couldn't do so because he wasn't a civilian anymore. Daniel personally felt that if Ford had never been re-inducted back into the Air Force, he probably would have came down, not telling anyone, and shot him despite orders. He opened a notebook and got his pen ready as he looked out the window. The desk had two small monitors on it, both in either corner. One just showed the man's head, the other showed the same and his vitals. A couple of other closed folders sat near the monitor with the vitals. Two guards stood behind him, keeping watch from above.

"Khalek, can you hear me?"

He awoke slowly. Khalek was strapped to the chair, with a few wired hook ups attached to his chest under the now gray outfit he had on. Another tube was put into his right arm, a I.V. tube.

"Yes." he said still slowly waking up.

"My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

He woke up completely, looking around, almost wildly.

"Why have you restrained me like this?"

Daniel looked up and interlaced his fingers.

"Why is everyone suddenly acting like they fear me?" he asked fearfully.

"Look, you can drop the act." Daniel said putting his top back on the pen.

"I don't understand." he said still confused and afraid.

"We found you on your home world. I can understand Ancient. Those research notes that Anubis left….we know that you were grown in that lab. That you possess Anubis's DNA, and his genetic memories."

Daniel watched as Khalek's eyes and facial mood changed. No more fright or confusion was there anymore. Instead, it was more like a deep hatred. A sadistic look.

"My memories do include you Doctor Jackson." he said with a small but wicked smile. "A confrontation you once had with my father. I sense it is some time since I was last awake. What has become of him?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions." Daniel stated, slightly glad the ruse was over.

"The other's…" Khalek said looking around. "They wish to study me, don't they? Why else would I still be here given the danger you know I pose. They want to learn what I am, how I came to be, but you. Have you ever taken a life Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel just kept looking at him, and tried not to show his distain and anger.

"I believe you have. Killed a man." he said then looked up with his eyes closed. "My memories are so sharp and clear. It's as if they only happened moments ago. The countless lives my father extinguished, of those that came before him and did the same, such pleasure it gave him. But I have yet to experience it myself yet."

He turned back and looked at Daniel through his eyebrows.

"Does it feel that good?"

Daniel dropped the pen and put his face into his hand, looking away.

"Millions of slaves bowing before me, a galaxy of desperate pitiful life forms at my feet, that's clearly intoxicating. I can almost taste it as if it was me there and not those who's memories I possess. But nothing, nothing do I anticipate more than the sweetness that I will feel when I have killed for the first time."

Daniel looked back up.

"I can hardly wait to watch as fear stops a man's heart. It's so much more intimate, one on one. To watch as the blood flows from his veins, and savor his ever fading hope for life. There's only one way to stop it. I know you wish to take my life, and I promise you, that before this is over, one of us, will feel the pleasure."

Daniel smiled, though not a happy smile as he closed his notebook and stood up. He started out the door then came back.

"For the record, I'm not the only one that would like to see you dead. Though after this little conversation, I may get to see it happen to you."

"So, it's official. He might as well be Anubis." he said shutting off the recording a few hours after Daniel had done it. "Damn it!"

It took Daniel that long for him and Ford to be able to get together long enough for him to get a report. Prior meetings with other teams and important paperwork, followed by a hour long talk to the President and Jack didn't help.

"Yep. No remorse at all." Daniel said.

"That's enough for me. Seeing that short conversation as you call it." Ford said standing up. "To hell with what the people in Washington think. I'm ending this now before it escalates out of control."

"You're going to shoot him then?" Daniel asked, part of him glad to see action taking place, but part of him in fear of that trouble Ford would get in.

"No. I want to, but not in this case. As much as I shouldn't, I'm giving him a chance. We un-restrain him and then I kick his worthless ass until he's dead. I could use a good fight." he said as they walked out and down the hall. "Then we zat him into oblivion."  
"Oh. Should I call anyone, such as the rest of the team or…"

"No. Though I guess Teal'c would be…..oh you've got to be kidding!" he said stopping as the elevator opened. Daniel slightly jumped, unsure of why Ford was suddenly pissed and shaking with fury.

"Ah, I guess I didn't have to travel as far as I thought, General." Woolsey said stepping off. "Where do you think you're going, because if I'm right, considering your past, then forget it."

"I never should have called! Damn I am a complete idiot!" Ford growled then yelled turning around.

"I've missed something." Daniel said as he followed the two.

"I called, like I said, told them the different recommendations you all provided and what I personally thought should be done. But I can only guess, and I'm damned quite sure what that bunch of jackasses they call a committee said." Ford yelled.

At first, when he made the first outburst, a few guards came running, then when they noticed part of what was going on and realized it completely with seeing Woolsey, they went back to their post and everyone slightly stared or ignored them.

"That committee, which you have trouble with General, oversees this facility and makes the rational decisions that can't be done by one person when the need arises."

"Let me guess, they didn't decide to let us return his sorry ass back to stasis?" Ford asked sarcastically as they entered his office.

"The International Committee sent me to make sure that you did not harm or kill the man you have locked up. They want him studied." he said sitting in the chair despite the fact that the other two stayed standing.

"See, see! This is exactly why I don't like calling you people." he shouted while waving a arm then pointing a finger.

"Don't you know how dangerous he is?" Daniel asked crossing his arms.

"We understand that you all think he's dangerous. There's very little collaborating evidence at this point. That's why more study is required."

Daniel shook his head and sat on the edge of the desk. Ford kept clenching and unclenching his fist, keeping his hands by his side.

"Okay." Ford grumbled out. "What is their insane reason for this idea?"

"Shortly after you took command of this facility, which many have thought to be a bad idea though cannot do anything about, you made it clear on your position with certain demands. These demands have been met by the Appropriation Committee and you still have all your funding and more. You have stated that the money is needed to continue keeping this planet safe from enemies. So far, the biggest one you have claimed is a new threat called the Ori and their Priors. And, so far, all we have heard, is that the Ori must be taken even more seriously than the Goa'uld. That these Priors that represent them are extremely powerful and dangerous in their own right. You have even sent a report that you would possibly have a problem with them in a personal confrontation, possibly. And in the months since that threat has emerged, not one countermeasure proposed, not one shred of technology, not even so much as a theory or strategy on how to fight these missionaries with the still ongoing Stargate operations, until now."

"You've got to be kidding! It wouldn't matter if he came straight out and gave us all the information he knows! Because I seriously doubt he even knows how to stop or injure or even kill a Prior, much less attack the Ori themselves! Even that fat ass Nerut, Neret or whatever his name is, don't correct me at the moment Daniel, he told me, before he was taken away, that even if the Goa'uld were all still around, they wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight for long."

"According to the information the reports stated, this Khalek character is advanced close enough to be like the Priors. Studying him may reveal a possible weakness in fighting this new threat."

"Thought about it, didn't think it was worth risking the base, or the planet."

"The committee thinks otherwise. They also think with his advanced physiology, that studying him may help us get closer to ascension."

Ford laughed, darkly.

"The members of the committee feel very strongly about this and sent me to make sure you do nothing to hinder any research warranted."

"Then neither you nor the committee understand the risk." Daniel said speaking up as he stood up and leaned over into the guys face.

"We do." Woolsey said not intimidated. "The issue here is, if this command does not have the ability and security in place to take advantage of this opportunity like this, then we may have to re-evaluate it's leadership, and or have the subject moved to another facility. Not to mention its operation."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're, being the lackey for this pompous committee, are threatening me, by trying to take my job away? You have any idea how much trouble I will cause if you or anyone else tries to do that, not to mention the trouble with the allies we have, that will come if people with certain criteria that I know for a fact would be put into place here, making allies become instant enemies. You have any idea?" he asked angrily. "Those allies will come, and annihilate this planet. We won't have to have the Ori do it! The only reason the Asguard are any friends to us, is because of what this facility has done and the fact we have kept ourselves from looking like the other people we unfortunately really are out there in the world! Greedy, selfish, power hungry….need I go on?!"

"Your point will be taken under advisement General." Woolsey said as he got up, unfazed. "Your transfer, which I have to say, wouldn't be the best of ideas, would be a crippling blow to this facility. But I have to agree with the committee as does the President, which I know you have been in contact with. The study will take place, whether it is here, or somewhere else."

"He isn't leaving this place, unless it's in a body bag with dice up parts. You can tell that to the committee if you wish. This unfortunate study will take place here." he said grumbling out the last part.

"Hopefully you'll see it our way General." he said then walked out.

"That damned committee should all be fired and staffed by people who have worked at the SGC and know the true dangers." Ford growled out.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but maybe with those threats you have out there, maybe…." Daniel said slowly.

"Not enough people here that old Daniel. The committee is mostly made up of international people and they want to keep it that way."

"You could take up the leadership role there then…..never mind." he said seeing the glare he suddenly received.

"I hate politics. One of the reasons I don't want to become President of this almost god forsaken country. Daniel, take Mitchell and go back to that planet and go through that computer system with a fine tooth comb. I want information that gives me proof he needs to be dead. Take Teal'c too."

"Not a problem there."

Daniel and the team Ford sent were back in the hidden cave. SG-5 was still there stabilizing the power problem. Daniel was looking at and writing in one of his notebooks. Mitchell was talking to Daniel after hearing about the conversations Daniel had been in with both Ford, Woolsey and Khalek. Standing lights brought from the base now lit up the room.

"Damn. The General is in a tight spot."

"Yeah. He's not thrilled. Pissed off is a better term." Daniel muttered. "Needs information that would state how dangerous Khalek is, before he can act."

"Then we better find out what he capable of and fast before he gets loose, somehow. Make the General happy again. A angry boss is not a good thinking boss."

"You know what made me wonder, Khalek kept trying to goad me into killing him, like it's what he wanted."

"He knows he on the path to ascension. Maybe he thinks that's the final step."

"If that's the case, then we have no other choice but to free him."

"With strict instructions never to defrost." Mitchell said nodding.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, we must now convince other's this is the most prudent course of action." Teal'c stated from just behind Mitchell.

"Major Altman seems to think that he has something that will help us." Daniel said looking at the Major who was holding some small device he got from the DNA machine. About the size of a small thermos, but looking a lot like one of the chevron locks on the Stargate, just cut in half and gold.

"Yeah, this unit, it seems to be self contained. It's what analysis the subject current physiological status and feeds in back into the DNA manipulator. We should be able to bring it back with us and rig us a device that will tell us how advanced Khalek really is."

Daniel and Mitchell nodded.

"Nice work. I think the General will be in a better mood with this."

"I'm going to keep working on these translations." Daniel said as Mitchell, Teal'c and the Major left with the device.

They came off the ramp with Ford at the bottom, not looking all that happy as he kept his arms crossed.

"Teal'c, Colonel, Major. Have anything?" he asked sternly.

"Well….go ahead Major." Mitchell said.

"We…I found this unit on the DNA manipulator machine." he said quickly explaining its function and the idea.

"Cool." he said smiling as he looked at it. "After all the bitching Woolsey did, we finally bring home a piece of technology that we could even use on ourselves, and it's medical. Lam will be impressed. Really good job Major."

"Thank you General." he said with a smile.

"Go get it installed. Colonel Carter will be along shortly to help, as will I."

Shortly, after seeing her and giving her a run down, they headed down and helped out. Sally was thankfully sent home, with the grandparents picking her up after learning who Khalek really was. Sam worried a lot less, as did Ford, now knowing their baby was in no danger. The Major was putting the finishing touches on the device that was attached to a armature behind and above the chair that Khalek was sitting in, hunched over at the moment from being knocked out be sedatives. Sam finished working on a computer system near the door while Ford stood just off to the side of the chair while Mitchell stood in front of it, with a zat pointed at Khalek. Woolsey was in the upper room, watching and writing things down.

"He's old cold Colonel. I gave him enough sedative to keep him out for hours." Lam said sitting in a chair near Carter.

"No offense, but I ain't taking any chances doctor. I ordered him to do this." Ford said. "I can't shoot him, and be objective enough about it, possibly. He will. Not to mention, if he's like me, then he'll fight off the drugs rather quickly."

"Can't be to sure with that info." Mitchell said.

"That should be it." the Major said activating the device.

Five bright red beams shot out of the side of the device connecting with the back of Khalek's head. Carter's screen popped on giving them a very detailed view of the man's brain.

"Okay, what am I seeing here?" Ford asked as he walked up.

"We're pretty sure that these red area's are where the brain's synaptic activity has been maximized." Carter said. "A normal human brain, the Colonel or I, would show only 5 to ten percent coverage."

"I being five and you being ten you mean." Mitchell said.

She smiled lightly.

"What about me?"

"You're not entirely human, so I'm not even going to venture a guess. But with this, we can find out, later."

"Can't wait." Ford said lightly smiling.

"So, what's his at now?" the Major asked also watching. "60?"

"68 exactly. Daniel said the research theorized that 80 possibly 90 activity was needed for conscious, willful ascension."

"So, he's not there yet?" Mitchell asked with his arms currently crossed.

"Well, no…"

"I think he's waking up." Ford said walking away.

"What?" Carter said looking at the screen as Lam pointed at it.

"What is that?" Lam asked as part of it became red suddenly, upping the percentage level. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

"No. The percentage just jumped to 71." Carter said.

"You're not fooling anyone. Might as well wake up." Ford said standing on the right of the chair with both hands on the chair.

"Are you sure he's awake General?" Mitchell asked stepping closer.

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, his heart rate is increasing." Carter said as they heard it beeping faster.

"Maybe is has something to do with the brain scanner." the Major said going over to the small device and checking it.

"I'm going to administer more sedative." Lam said getting up and walking behind Ford to a medical tray in the corner.

"Belay that doctor. I want to talk to him." Ford ordered.

"Are you sure that's wise Ford?" Carter asked as the Major went to the left of the chair and looked at the monitor there and the lines.

Khalek's eyes opened suddenly and quickly. The monitor that the Major was looking at exploded throwing him back to the floor. Woosley got up quickly as the restraints were broken in seconds and Mitchell's zat was pulled from his hand as he was raising it. The zat then was tossed up into the air, bouncing off the ceiling, hard. Khalek was tossed from the chair, spun away by a backhanded punch landing him hard on the ground. He recovered quickly, as though he never hit the ground and went for the Major's gun on his belt. He got hold of it, but never got it from the belt as he fell to the ground from two gun shot wounds that Mitchell inflicted. The resounding sound of gun fire, that brought security in the room though was not the two shots that Mitchell inflicted into Khaleks chest, but the loud round that Ford fired from his personal cannon, that put a nice hole in the wall where Khaleks head was. The brain device continued to shoot out the red beams, only hitting the floor for everyone to see.

"I…..I don't believe it. I,… I missed. You out drew me Mitchell." Ford said shocked as he looked at his gun a moment.

"Ah…." he said standing up slowly, not sure of what to say.

"Nice job. I'll check him. Lam, get a team in here for the Major."

As Carter helped move the injured and unconscious Major away, Ford turned Khalek over and felt his pulse. Mitchell stood by keeping the nine on him.

"Well, I can say one thing. He's strong, very strong. And not yet Immortal." he muttered so Woolsey wouldn't hear. "Doctor, fix him and don't let him die. He does, he becomes more dangerous."

"I got it." she said understanding.

"Wow. I hate to think what would have happened had he gotten free." Carter said as Ford walked over.

"Same here. Woolsey, that is the danger I was talking about." Ford pointed out as the man was taken away on a gurney. "Airman, I want this man guarded by a dozen men outside the infirmary, and two inside, but out of her way. He gets off that table, empty your clips into him and call me."

A crisp salute and he was off.

An hour later, and the surgery all done, they were up in the briefing room, talking about the current situation. Carter was sitting on his right with Lam next to her. Mitchell was on his left, pointing at the screen that was showing Khalek back in the chair.

"I shot him, twice, at point blank range." Mitchell said.

"And he's not Immortal." Ford said.

"And he appears to be healing, very quickly. And yes, it's not as fast as you heal General."

"I should have emptied the clip. No, that wouldn't have worked would it?" Mitchell asked.

"Not unless it was all in the neck. Take that off, he's harmless. Unless your right and dying would make him ascend, but with that theory that he needs more going on up here." he said pointing at his head. "I don't think he would have."

"Forgive me, but how can Woolsey not see how much of a danger this guy is and that making him a study subject for research is a bad idea?!" Mitchell said fidgeting with anger.

"Despite some good qualities, he's an ass, as is the people he works with." Ford said.

"What is it then, are they waiting for some catastrophe to embarrass us all?"

"Woolsey is a pretty straight shooter. I think he thinks that this is going to be a benefit for us all." Carter said while Mitchell continued to fidget. "Despite the troubles we will have. We're the ones that have spent the last eight years justifying the enormous risk for the advancements we've made."

"Well, the bright side of all of this is we are recording some incredible data. Since we haven't been able to make any progress with your uniqueness General, he has. Khalek's healing ability, his advanced brain functions, that scanner was still operating when he used his telekinetic ability." Lam pointed out. "And we've been able to isolate the areas of the brain that he was using at the time."

"You see, this is the problem here. He has telekinetic abilities and continuing to evolve while we all sit around here, still yammering about it." Mitchell exclaimed with a few arm waves and stabs at the table.

"All the while, he's getting closer and closer to ascension." Carter pointed out.

"Well then, since we can't kill him, at the moment." Ford said with a grumble. "Anyone have any bright ideas?"

The room was changed while Khalek was still out. The floor became highly electrified, lethally. A Tok'ra force field was placed on the open door allowing anything in, but nothing out. He also had more I.V.'s in his arm, just in case. A few guards were stationed outside the room, with semi auto rifles. He awoke and looked around, before looking up. Woolsey and Doctor Lam were up there, watching. The device was still being used to scan his brain and showed the results on more than one screen.

"You should know that there are 50,000 volts running through that floor sir." Woolsey said as he set down his pen. "And a Tok'ra shield generator barring that door. It's one way. So we can still fire bullets into there if we have to. Finally, Doctor Lam believes that your abilities can be controlled by a dopamine inhibitor. Finally, a shunt has been inserted into the base of your skull, and a massive dose will automatically be injected if you try anything else."

He looked at the bag, the machine, the door then back at Woolsey.

"Thanks for the warning Richard. Or do you prefer Dick?"

Woolsey glanced at Lam.

"No, you didn't tell me your name. Shame about Major Altman." he said with no concern or remorse.

"He's going to be just fine." Woolsey said.

"We'll see."

"Any further outburst will not be tolerated."

"Whatever you say Dick." he said putting his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes.

"So, it looks like he might have telepathic capabilities then. Nice." Ford grumbled as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah. Woolsey didn't contest the use of his name. It may be because he is still healing that he didn't try to exert himself." Lam said sitting across from him.

"Keep a close watch on him. Very close. I don't care what the higher ups think anymore, he gets loose again, he's dead. To dangerous to keep around."

"I understand General. Though part of me doesn't agree."

"I know. You can do whatever you want with an autopsy, that is when he have to kill him. Sometime tells me, we will be doing so soon. Thanks for the report." he said hitting the com button. "Walter, get the gate ready to dial for the planet Daniel and Teal'c are on. I want Carter to go there and help them get finished."

"On it General."

Daniel and Teal'c were looking at the machine when they heard the rings activate. They turned to see Carter walk in.

"Hey, I heard you guys could use some help." she said walking up and setting a large base case down.

"Ford's not here?" Daniel asked.

"With that guy on the base, no way he's leaving." she said.

"Hey, we heard about the action at the base. Glad Ford was there otherwise it could have been worse. How's Major Altman?" Daniel asked.

"He's going to be just fine. A day of rest at most. The Ascendometer says that Khalek is about 80 there."

"Ascendometer?" Teal'c asked confused.

"Mitchell." she said shrugging.

Teal'c smiled and rose an eyebrow at the funny thought.

"Wish I had thought of it." she muttered. "Anyway, after Khalek was shot and started to heal, it shot up another five percent or so."

"Yeah, we're helping him. The healing process helped him to learn another aspect of his advancement. I'm betting that he wanted to get shot." Daniel said.

"You think?" she said with strange confusion on her face.

"Well," he said looking at the small raise platform on the floor as he walked around it. "According to the research, the way it works is, the subject gets treatments from this machine, and certain…..physiological changes are made in the brain. Then it takes some time, weeks, months to adjust. The individual needs to get used to the changes, learn how they work. It's a gradual process. That's what the scans are showing us. Khalek is learning to use the advancements from the latest treatments it gave him. Now, with enough physical evolution and mental control, he will reach a critical stage where he will learn how to shed his physical body and exist as a state of energy."

"Wait, I always felt there was a spiritual component to ascension, such as you had to be a good person at heart to do it." she said.

"Certainly, when there is an Ancient helping you, though obviously when the process happens naturally, there are no rules." Daniel said.

"If you can call this naturally." she grumbled.

"The Ori have proven you don't have to be moral to ascend. Who knows, maybe it's part of the grand cosmic balance. Good and evil have to exist on all levels."

"Well, for now, Khalek is still mortal. I don't think he really wants to die until he has figured it all out." she said. "Unless he's hoping that by gaining immortality will help him."

"I don't know. Considering he has to hit that area of the percentage before being able to consciously ascend, that would explain the immortal factor in his gene's. If he was killed before hand and there was no way to make another clone, then having the ability to come back from the dead would make it possible for him to attain that goal. Even if we manage to keep him from getting there for sometime, such as being placed in stasis again, eventually the power would give out and he'd be released. And if someone else were to free him, then he'd still reach that goal."

"All unfortunately true. Only another Immortal would stand a chance against fighting him after coming back from the dead, maybe. And then they'd be on borrowed time to finish off Khalek before he ascended."

"True. I really should read up more on the Immortals. Ford said he had access to their database. Khalek's also probably been hiding the full extent of his powers from us too. For all we know, he's mocking us, because he knows we can't really hurt him. Or the more likely case is he's doing it to make himself look less dangerous so Ford doesn't have a reason to get rid of him."

"There's that." she said. "So, what else have you learned from this?"

"Not much. I don't think this database is going to be much help anymore. We've been through it twice now." Daniel said. "If K-9 was here, maybe he could find something."

"Can't. He's in the Gate Control room, just in case Khalek ever makes it that far. If he does, K-9 is to shoot to kill. Head shot."

"Good call."

"I do have an idea though. Based on the data we've collected on the scans of Khalek's brain, I'm thinking we can run a simulation on the DNA machine to see where it is going. To the best of our knowledge, this has never been done before right?"

"Indeed."

"So, artificially advancing a human being to ascension, using technology rather than the help of another Ascended being is new, to us anyway."

"Well, the log is incomplete." Daniel stated. "Anubis seems to have been stopped before he could finish his experiments."

"Let's see if it is really going where we think it is. In the very least, we might get a time frame."

"Better than nothing." Daniel said.

Back at the base, Khalek was slightly slouched forward and would have fell out of his seat if not for the restraints. Woolsey was still sitting in the chair at the desk keeping watch. Lam was sitting in the chair against the wall.

"General." Woolsey said as Ford walked in and stayed standing as he looked out the window with narrowed eyes.

"After that little spell of trouble, I talked to the committee, mostly about calling you home. This is a total waste of time and more importantly, too dangerous to keep going."

"Since I haven't been told about any calls and since I don't see a folder or paper on you that says for me to leave, I'm going to guess that they didn't take your recommendation General. He has not talked to me since that short conversation she reported to you. His progress level in advancement has stopped at 80."

"That may have something to do with the dopamine inhibitor." Lam said.

"How long does this committee plan on keeping this idiocy going on?"

"Until we find a way to counter act someone with his abilities in the field." Woolsey stated.

"I'm the only one that can do anything to him! And since he can read minds, there is hardly anyone I know that can block that sort attack. If he's currently awake like I'm damned sure he is!" Ford yelled at the window. "Then he already knows what you're thinking along with anyone around here. If I'm lucky, with the skills I have learned, he shouldn't be getting anything from my mind except anger."

"For those of us without whatever those skills you have, this is why we need to study him. The very fact that there are dozens of Priors, or more, with abilities like his that are out there roaming the galaxy is a great concern to me and to the committee that represents the free nations of this world General."

"You and that committee have no idea the dangers that are out there. All those alien take over movies that Hollywood has made are pointing out the problem right in front of everyone. The people on the hill, who only care about lining their pockets and making everyone think they know what's best for everyone, don't and won't listen to the people who really know what's going on. When this facility says that something is bad, seriously, dangerously, dreadfully bad. We aren't saying it to be funny, we are saying it because it's our job to save this planet and its people. Cases like this, are situations waiting to go out of control."

"For the moment, in my opinion, I see that this situation as under control, General."

"You better hope it stays that way. Because the next time he gets loose, he'll be studied through an autopsy." Ford said sharply looking at Woolsey. "Lam, better check those readings. He's smiling out there about something, and I hope it's because he's dreaming."

An hour later, and he woke up and just stared ahead with a smile and a look like he was waiting for something.

"You wanted to see me General." Woolsey walking into the office.

"Yes. Unless you have noticed, he's awake and because he isn't talking anymore and I feel that he is too serious a threat to this base, I'm having him returned to the stasis pod. Despite what I really would like to do."

"The committee will not…"

"Woolsey. The committee provides money and a few other things to this facility, mostly through a ongoing threat you can call it. They don't have any pull or call really and I've only allowed this to go on because of what my team and several other's say about giving it a try. But in my opinion, its become to dangerous to have him around. He's waiting for something to happen and I can't let it. If he ascends, we might as well have just let the Ori and several dozen Priors onto the base and the planet at the same time. You can tell the committee anything you want to. I don't care. Finish whatever reports and studies you have going."

"Understood General." he said walking out.

Carter was finishing working on the project with her laptop. She had it hooked up to the DNA manipulator console and got the simulation running.

"Just about done." she said pushing a few more buttons as the other two walked up and finished the simulation.

The screen showed a topographical picture of a brain, that was in the left top corner and in 4D. Below it showed seven different words with information across from them. The rest of the screen showed a large bar graph, with 8 bars. Starting off very small at first, then growing quickly, then becoming like stairs.

"Each of these sections represents a treatment in the machine." she said pointing at the bars. "And the results of advancements. Now you said that Khalek had five treatments?"

"Yeah, according to the log."

"Then this is where he should be now according to the chart." she said pointing at the fifth bar which had a blue tint to it. The other three past it, were of a lighter blue color, almost a cloud white.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"We need to report this to Ford, now." she said urgently.

"Yeah. There's one more thing I think you should do first though." Daniel said with worry.

Khalek was awake and looking up at the upper room. His restraints were taken away from his arms, and instead he had chains on his wrist and they were attached to his feet. The drip still attached to him and his shunt. His face on all the screens. There was a Corporal with a small assault rifle pointed at him. The electrical field was shut off and Ford along with Mitchell were in the room. After he woke up and kept staring with a smile that got on Ford's nerves, Ford knew something bad was about to happen, and that was it. Ford ordered him to be returned to stasis, mostly because he had no choice because of what the higher ups wanted. They figured that maybe, sometime in the future, they could bring him out again and possibly keep him from ascending and then study him more. Ford thought it was a terrible idea, but was told to take the subject back anyway, despite protest. At least he was able to have it on report that he disagreed with the idea. Mitchell was standing next to the dopamine machine while Ford was just to the right of the chair.

"Just to give you a heads up, we're are going to keep you attached all the way home." Mitchell said pulling his nine. "If you try anything, you'll become a drooling idiot in a couple of seconds."

The other airmen in the room started removing the leg restraints while the other three kept guns on him.

"Does any of those memories you have include me?" Ford asked keeping the one gun he had pointed at him.

"Yes." he said with a smile. "Even though you are an Ancient, and an Immortal. You are still no match for me."

"Nice try." Ford said with a wince. Woolsey and the committee had no idea about that info. Suddenly the gate activated as the alarms sounded. "At least Reynolds is up there to take over."

SG-1 came down the ramp to find Reynolds waiting.

"Where's the General?" Carter asked.

"That Khalek character's brain activity went up to 85 percent, or something like that. He just told me to take over for the moment. I didn't get all the fine details, but the plan is to have him taken back to the planet to be placed in stasis." Reynolds said.

"That's the last thing we want to do with him. In fact, it's probably the thing he was hoping for." Daniel said.

"Dammit!" he said racing over to the com unit on the wall.

Down in the room, they had gotten his slowly to the doorway. Mitchell in front with his nine still pointed at the guy while holding the dopamine drip machine. Ford behind with his gun at the back of the man's head. The guard with the MP-5 kept his weapon pointed but was back a ways.

"General Carter. This is Reynolds. SG-1 just returned and have stated the prisoner shouldn't go back to the planet."

"Figures. Get you ass back in the seat." Ford said grabbing his shoulder roughly and pushing him into it as Mitchell walked along quickly with the dopamine machine. "I want him strapped down so hard he can hardly breathe. Reynolds?"

They didn't get a response.

"Airman, hit that com button please."

The guy with the MP-5 walked over and hit it.

"SG-1, report in through your com units on your chest and tell me why I'm not removing him from this base." Ford ordered as he kept his gun in the man's face. His other hand reached into his coat and pulled a ear piece out. "Place your setting to five."

"Ford?"

"I hear you Carter." he said holding the small unit in his coat. "Go ahead."

"We found the reason his levels have plateaued is not because of the dopamine inhibitor." she said.

"And?" Ford asked as the other's all slowly left the room.

Khalek was strapped down, but just on his legs and arms again, the chains still in place. The machine was back on scanning his brain again.

"He's gone as far as he can. Now, he may have learned to use the physical advancements he now has, but he'll never be able to ascend in his current state." Daniel said as Mitchell motioned for Ford to come with him. "He needs more treatments in that machine to make it happen."

With the guards now out of the room, they both left, Ford being last and though keeping his gun on the man in the chair, he felt something was wrong with the way Khalek turned his head away, not looking at them.

"Okay, I get what you're meaning now. Go on." Ford said as Mitchell went to the large panel on the wall and activated the electrified the floor again.

Mitchell waved a hand and the guard hit the small blue panel on the wall activating the shield.

"Sending him back to that planet, that lab is the last place he needs to be." Daniel said. "Sending him there is exactly what he wants."

"Got it Daniel. Short of shooting him….." Ford said as the machine's inside suddenly beeped quickly.

The monitors showed his brain activity had increased, heavily. Woolsey looked up from his writing and saw Khelak look at the door. Both of the guards were instantly pulled into the room, hitting the floor and were electrified quickly. Their guns firing off rounds in quick burst as they jerked until the circuits blew. Ford, who felt the pulling coming, grabbed the edge of the door and pushed against it as his face came inches from the field. Mitchell shut the power off quickly and kicked Ford away from it as Khalek broke free from his chair and pulled the I.V.'s and such out. Mitchell quickly pulled his gun and aimed it through the doorway. Ford dived into him as Khalek waved a hand at Mitchell. They were both out of the doorway but both thrown into the wall landing in a heap on the floor. Two more guards came up and got right into the doorway, but never got the chance to fire as they were both thrown into the wall. Khalek came out, after making the shield fail as he stuck his hand through. Ford had rolled off Mitchell, gasping in pain.

"Pathetic. You have it in you to be so much more and you waste your ability with this pathetic form." he said picking up Ford's dropped gun.

"Well, a one on one fight. About time." Ford said getting up.

"I think not." he said aiming the gun at Ford's head. "I shall use this to leave this place."

Ford smiled as he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Ford knocked the gun out of his hand, swung himself around connecting his elbow into the mans chest, cracking ribs, and then grabbing him by the head, throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground. When he let go, he expected to be able to get his gun, but was instead kicked in the head by the mans feet. He never had time to recover as he was picked up, by a wave of the man's hand and thrown into the wall, more than once before being tossed down the hallway.

"That was fun." he muttered spitting out blood from a few broken ribs, or more. The pain was too great to tell and seemed to be intensifying. He heard Khalek run away as he got up and hit the com unit inside the former prison room.

"W….Walter." he coughed out, leaving blood on the wall. When he couldn't remember the exact code, he used the universal words. "Red alert."

Then he dropped to the floor. Daniel and Sam and several guards along with Doctor Lam and a couple of nurses came running up moments later. The alarms now blaring as Walter got the message.

"You okay?!" Daniel asked as they found Mitchell trying to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just help me up."

"I'm guessing Ford went after him." Carter said looking around.

"No, he's in there." Mitchell said waving a shaky hand. "Or at least, I think I saw him in there."

"Colonel, we need to get you to the infirmary. I think you have a concussion." Lam said as Carter let go and entered the room quickly. Mitchell instantly started falling as Lam grabbed his head.

"No time. We just got him secured when he broke free and killed two SF's. Took out me and Ford and then ran off."

"He's headed for the gate room." Carter said as she helped Ford out the door. He was still bleeding from a head injury and slightly from the mouth.

"I saw him with a funny look on his face as we left the room and I talked to you on this." he said removing his earpiece.

"He heard what we were saying then." Daniel said. "But…"

"No time to talk. Go with Mitchell. I'll be there behind you soon." Ford said through a few coughs as he waved them all on.

The guards and SG-1 left quickly.

"General, are you okay?" she asked as Ford staggered.

"No. He did….don't know. Not healing right. Gotta go, save these guys….the base…..." he said walking away after getting his gun off the floor.

Guards all over the base went on full alert quickly and the barriers came down sealing off sections.

"Level's 12 through 28 now secure." Walter said to Reynolds. "Full emergency contingent is now in position and on high alert."

"Where is he?" Reynolds asked as they looked through the security camera's screens that came up. "Uh oh, looks like the General is in trouble."

The screen changed quickly to another one then finally to Khalek as he walked down an empty corridor. The screen that they saw showed Ford clutching his chest as he tried running, but ended up spending most of his time hitting the wall, but not stopping.

"Target is on level 21, hallway B, heading north!" Walter announced.

Khalek turned the corner to find a closed doorway and a few armed troops.

"There!" one of them yelled and quickly opened fire.

Khalek raised his hands and the bullets bounces going other directions. They stopped firing as he got closer. He pushed his hands outward and the four were thrown back, two of them hitting the wall.

Mitchell, Carter, Daniel and a few guards were headed for the gate room, through a passage of corridors that had not been sealed.

"I'm detecting several explosions happening in the base sir." Walter said.

"Where? It isn't him." Reynolds said looking at the screen.

"I'm not…." Walter said when suddenly the power went out as Khalek pulled the power cables that were on the wall where he tossed the four armed troops. "Security system is down! We've gone to auxiliary power!"

"Damn!"

Mitchell and the group stopped for a moment then took off again as the security lights came on.

Khalek came to a junction in the corridor and turned seeing the number 21 on a small door. He walked up and made it open with a gesture of his hands.

Teal'c and a few guards were walking through the corridors, looking around with PC-90's at ready. They came upon the elevator for level 24 and pointed their weapons at it as they heard noises. Teal'c turned feeling something was wrong and turned to look behind him as Khalek showed up suddenly there. He threw them all into the wall with a wave of his hand and then kept going. SG-1 and the guards came around the corner to find them on the floor. Mitchell helped Teal'c up quickly.

"He went that way." Teal'c stated.

Teal'c stayed as Daniel, Carter and Mitchell kept running.

"Medical team to level 24, hallway D." Carter said through her com.

"Meet me at the gate, call this in." Mitchell said as they came across a open emergency escape door.

"Target is headed down emergency exit tube three!" Daniel reported as he, Carter and the two guards kept running. They heard a small explosion seconds later, but kept going despite being confused.

Khalek came out from the exit tube, blowing the door off into the guards outside it with a wave of his hand. He stepped out and looked to his right to find several men with guns. They aimed as he gave them a evil look.

In the Gate Control room, everyone heard gun fire and men screaming, along with another explosion, but on the opposite side of where the gun fire was taking place. Down in the gate room, the door on the right of the control room opened as Khalek used his hand to wave it out of the way. He walked in, looked up in the control room and then back at the door. With another wave, the door closed, making the same screeching noise.

"Get those doors open Walter!"

"I'm trying sir! The controls are not responding!" Walter exclaimed as Khalek walked over in front of the ramp.

SG-1 walked into the Gate Control room and Carter sat at the computer as he looked up from the gate room with narrowed eyes. The keyboard started pushing down buttons, but no one was touching them. The computer came on moments later and the gate started dialing P3X-584.

"Shut it down Walter!"

"I can't….!" he began yelling when the door on the left of the gate room, where everyone left when they came back from another plant suddenly exploded in a massive shower of flying metal and sparks. The shockwave causing the glass panels to fracture and crack.

A large section of the door was suddenly halted in the air as Khalek stopped it with a hand held out. The piece blew up, making everyone in the gate room get down as shrapnel flew from the former door. Several more intensely loud bangs followed by a few explosions making them stay down, especially after the glass panels shattered along with some of the computer screens. And then they felt the control room shake as one of the explosions happened too close.

Outside the other door, that Mitchell was trying to get through, with his card, part of the wall, near the door blew up making him drop to the floor. A few guards came running up with Teal'c as they heard the loud bangs and the dust around the door. Mitchell crawled away from the door as a few things bounced off it. Suddenly it was totally quiet. The sounds of the alarms going off, sparks of electrical trouble and the sound of everyone breathing was the only thing heard.

"What the hell just happened?" Reynolds muttered.

Walter got up and looked out the window from his seat.

"The gate room is pretty trashed sir. I'm not sure if the gate is functioning." he said seeing some sparks coming off one of the attachments to the gate.

A couple of wires that normally were attached to the gate were swinging and sparking as they hit the wall and other objects. One of the lights was flickering as it hung by its wires. The fifty cal gun on the right of the ramp was broken in half on the floor. A large hole was in the ramp at the bottom along with part of the railing on the right side.

"Someone go down there and see what's happening. Walter, get the doors open and see if the Iris…"

"Computer's are down sir."

"I'll try it manually." Daniel said following the guards.

Mitchell, Teal'c and the guards came into the control room as everyone else was getting up.

"What the hell happened sir?" Mitchell asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Reynolds said as Daniel hit the switch causing the Iris to close.

"Colonel, we need this computer working before…."

"On it sir." she said handing over her weapon.

"We need a medical team down here, quickly!" Daniel exclaimed.

A couple of hours later.

Lam had a lot of people in the infirmary. Unfortunately, a few people had died, in the line of duty protecting the base. The gate was functioning again, repairs were going on in many levels. Cleaning up the gate room wasn't all that fun. The found Khalek, but his arms were in a few places. His chest practically nonexistent, his legs intact but in different places. His head was, identifiable. Lam wasn't happy that he was brought back in a body bag to look at. There was a lot of damaged from finding a hole on each level from the level Khalek was on all the way to the 28th. One level was in trouble of being flooded, but thankfully they got the water shut off in time. The Gate Control rooms glass panels and its doors were going to be back and working in a couple of days. It wasn't until they found bullet casing's that they found out who did it. And the blood trail that lead from the observation room that Khalek was in all the way to the gate room made it pretty clear who did it.

Though it was killing Sam, she helped with the repairs as Lam and the other teams of doctors and nurses worked on the injured. They managed to get Janet in to help since she had a good idea of Ford's physiology. He was healing, but not as fast as he was suppose to and they had no idea why he was still alive. His insides had severe bruises. Like someone was trying to squeeze them. One of his lungs was completely collapsed and badly tore up from a few broken ribs puncturing it. His brain had swelling from multiple concussions and his left eye was so blood shot Lam was sure that he was never see out of it again. He was found under a small pile of concrete that had been blown off part of the wall under the Gate Control room. Best guess, he dropped and fired off a round by accident with a explosive round. Currently, he was in intensive care with K-9 keeping a watch on his vitals. Because he hadn't healed up instantly like he should have, Lam and Janet refused to have him die and wait to see what would happen. He crashed three times on the table, but they got him back. Surgery went well and he was currently unconscious, surprisingly not in a coma. Still had stitches that hadn't went away too. Everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen and many wondered if he was going to wake up. His blood work was really messed up, like his gene's were almost played with.

Daniel was walking through the corridor, trying not to think the worst. SG-1 and everyone else were not allowed to be near him at the moment. Pissed Carter off something fierce, but when Janet explained it wasn't the best idea, especially with how he looked, she took Janet's advice and left to go do some work. Daniel walked up to the elevator and slid his card. Woolsey came up behind him, startling him from his thoughts.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"What?" he replied tiredly as he turned around.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for the events that have turned out. I'm only sorry that it took this situation for me to realize what the General meant about the trouble you all go through. Despite the trouble that he can be, Ford Carter is a good man and cares very much for the people under him. I hope he recovers, I sincerely do. The men who unfortunately died today, I will personally see that their families will be well taken care of. I can assure you that much."

"Yeah. Ah, look, for what it is worth, I can understand how you felt, and why you took the position you did. But because of you and those you work with, Ford may be in serious trouble. I can personally say, if he doesn't recover right, Colonel Carter will quit, in which case, this place will suffer greatly. Because I might join her. He's been the only person that has truly ever gave a damn about this place and its people enough to fight the system. Though a lot of his methods are wrong and illegal, his heart has always been in the right place."

"I've noticed through the reports many of the personal here have filed in their normal day to day routine's. I can only hope that someday, you might find it in yourself, to forgive me."

"No." Daniel said flatly.

Woolsey nodded, understandingly.

"That doesn't mean that we don't want what you're all looking for. The answers are still out there. We just need to find them."

"You were right about the risk." he said.

The elevator opened and Daniel stepped in.

"Believe me, I wish I had been wrong."

He nodded and put a hand in the door quickly before it closed.

"I don't know what that man meant when he spoke of General Carter being a Ancient or about something to do with immortality, but I can guess why this information is not in the reports or his personal file. And if he ever recovers, let him know, I'm not going to say anything. I can understand why he keeps it secret. I'm quite sure, if he wasn't here, many more people would be dead and there would be a even bigger enemy to deal with out there. Or, the planet would have already been taken over."

"Yeah." Daniel said as Woolsey removed his hand. "Um, piece of advice, I'd stay as far as possible from Colonel Carter."

He nodded sadly as the door closed.

The next day, when Lam came in to check on Ford the next morning, he wasn't there. And neither was K-9. The bed wasn't warm either and a blanket was missing. She at first ran to the phone and started to call for security, when she realized where he probably was. When she arrived at the on base room for them, K-9 was outside the door, guarding it. She knelt down quietly.

"K-9, is he in there?"

"Affirmative doctor. He awoke at 3:02 am. He proceeded to grab the blanket and come here doctor. His orders are to be left alone until 10:00 am, unless a emergency arises."

"What's the condition of his health?"

"The Master is physically at 100 doctor."

"Mentally?" she asked not thinking first that she probably wouldn't get a response.

"The Master is extremely fatigued doctor. As is the Mistress. Her health greatly improved when he woke her up."

"That's good news. How many people know he's been up and around?"

"Just you doctor. We encountered no one on the trip here. The Master had me tamper with the security tapes on purpose. He wishes that you please inform Colonel Reynolds he will be in charge when he arrives."

"Ah sure. Just alert me when they awake. I want to check him out and ask him a few questions before he tells anyone else."

"Affirmative doctor."

She walked away feeling much better and with a smile on her face.

Hours later and many people happy to see he was back in his office. Everyone got the full report when he told SG-1 at the briefing table while having a base wide com unit on for the whole base to hear, at least the personal that were allowed to hear anyway. Lam was also present as was K-9.

"He knew he couldn't get into my brain and attack me, like with other people on the base. He couldn't read my mind. He also knew what I was and anything he did to me would have healed rather quickly, making me a threat to him and his ability to get out of here. So he attacked me with his mind, by attacking my body. Halting my healing capability somehow and attacking me on the inside. Somehow, near the genetic level. Once I got rid of him, I didn't have anything to worry about. Had he made it through that gate, there's a good chance I wouldn't be here much longer. And neither would anyone else if he had ascended. He's gone and I know not coming back. The loss of the personal will be felt by all and I regret that I didn't do anything to prevent it sooner. A all day memorial to them will take place tomorrow for those that wish to stop by and say goodbyes and or leave anything for the families, such as gifts and such. The families are being taken care of financially as we speak, so….that's it. Everyone back to work then." he said then shut it off.

"So, what is it you're not telling them?" Daniel asked.

"Mostly that by blowing his head off first, and then empting the rest of the clip into him, I made it impossible for him to come back to life at all. He never got the chance to become Immortal. Pretty much is was the blowing off if his head. Though Lam is somewhat grateful I didn't shoot him in the head, I kinda wish I had."

"By why wasn't there that….Quickening is it?" Carter asked.

"As a pre-me, as they call them. They are normal. Can't have kids though. Once they have their first death, assuming that it isn't a be-head-ment, that's when it activates that gene."

"Okay, so. What would have happened if he had died, then came back, like when I had shot him? And then, assuming all this had taken place and you still blew his head off, what would have we seen, because despite what I've read, I still don't get it." Mitchell said scratching a little at his bandaged head.

"Well, think if a lot of lightening coming from the body. A lot of it. And going everywhere as it strikes the closest Immortal in range, that is still alive. The only problem is that if he had done that sort of thing, the control room would need all its computer's replaced. Might have even activated the gate."

"Wow, that bad." Mitchell said.

"Yep." both Ford and Carter said.

"Well, let's all go home for the day. Nothing is suppose to happen and with everything that has, I could use some sleep. And you're suppose to be resting Colonel."

"Glad to see you made it through General and are still here. Thanks for the save to." Mitchell said shaking his hand. "I'm going back to the infirmary."

He left as the other's got up and Lam followed him to make sure he made it back to bed safely.

"The rest of you go home like I ordered. We could all use the rest. Including you Daniel."

"But…."

"SG-1 is on down time for today. Go home. Or if you decide to not listen like I think, then at least take your work to your room here, so you sleep right. Teal'c, you can I guess do whatever you wish."

"I believe I shall go see Ishta then." he said with a smile.

"Sam, let's go home." he said patting her hand. "You drive."

"Wow, must be bad if you want me driving, without asking." she said as they walked out.

"I just got my ass kicked, seriously kicked." he said hiding a yawn. "I don't remember the last time that happened, and what you did doesn't count."


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71

EPISODE……………….The Fourth Horseman, part one.

A couple of day later, and the repairs completed, everything was getting back to normal. No calls from the committee thankfully, the President not entirely happy along with a few other people about what had happened, but with a report from Woolsey, they didn't do anything either understanding that the planet and universe would have been in serious danger had Khalek gotten away.

The small memorial went well, with a few people speaking and gifts taken to give to the families, just like every other time someone had died under Ford's watch. It wasn't something that was really done under Hammond or O'Neill, unless outside the base. Ford changed it for those that couldn't get to the funeral's because of whatever reason. So, though the bodies were elsewhere or already buried, their pictures were put on display and what time you had on the base, even if it was a five minute break.

Since Teal'c was busy off world at Dakara, Ford was busy with paperwork, debriefings and didn't like sports and Cater was constantly busy with some project, Daniel and Mitchell played a few rounds of one on one.

"I'm just saying that, it's pure ego." Mitchell said as him and Daniel walked away from another basketball game on their way toward the gate room.

"Pure ego?" Daniel said tossing his towel over his shoulder. "I don't know. At that level of enlightenment? I mean, arrogance is about pleasure, right? Wallowing in the pride of one's achievements."

"Well, you don't think that getting a whole galaxy to bow down and worship you is something to write home about?"

"No, I'm just saying the ascend beings I've met could have all the satisfaction anyone could need. They don't need to lord over us." Daniel said as they rounded a corner. "They kinda look at us the way they look at bugs, insignificant. Amusing. Which is one of the reasons that Ford doesn't ascend."

"Right okay, I get what your saying….what was that about the Gen…..whoa." he said suddenly sniffing his armpit. "Damn, that smells. Is it you?"

"No." Daniel said taking a sniff as they passed by the left door to the gate room.

"Oh, Barns, right of course." Mitchell said as two men from another SG team came out of the gate room. "I should have known that stench was you."

They were in very old and worn looking clothes, kinda like monks of the Dali Lama wore, except these were very stained, dirty and stunk really bad. The two men were also both very dirty as well. Barns, the leader with a slight tan, laughed lightly, though not funny like. The man behind him, very dark like Teal'c, looked at Mitchell with a not funny look, more like now's not the time for jokes. The other two members of the team walked past them and kept going for the infirmary.

"Very funny Mitchell." Barns said as he took off the hat, removed the belt and took off the robe like coat. Under it was a black sweater like shirt. "We've been undercover on P2X-885 for the last two weeks. 10,000 poverty stricken peasants and only one fresh water well."

"Not to mention, 130 degrees, in the shade." the other teammate said.

"Well, you seriously will want to take a shower before being debriefed by the General. From what I remember, the last team that came to the debriefing like you all are, they ended up having to clean the table, chairs and carpet." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I heard about that one." Barns said. "Right after Lam clears us we'll be going."

"Yeah, lucky her." Daniel said.

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll give us all a sponge bath." the other man said with a smile.

"I wouldn't repeat that around the General, Lieutenant." Barns said with a very upset look.

"I wouldn't repeat that around me." Mitchell said as him and Daniel gave the guy the same look.

"Sorry sir." he said quickly loosing the smile.

Daniel and Mitchell gave him a few seconds of the upset look before leaving.

"Let's go." Barns said walking away.

"Okay, seriously." the Lieutenant said after walking in silence for about three seconds. "What's his problem?"

"Aside from the fact that that was a completely inappropriate comment, you know the Generals rules concerning woman on the base. Woman get treated with respect, no matter what their job is here. And if he heard you made that comment, he'd probably transfer you out of here."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Though not entirely common knowledge, for awhile, even back when Hammond had taken command of the facility, there was some men who thought that having woman go off world, much less be in the military was a bad idea. A few voiced it, and Hammond got rid of them, quickly, mostly because they wouldn't shut up about it. It wasn't a big problem anymore, but still around slightly. Jack did what he could, but it wasn't much, just like with Hammond. Ford put a different plan into action, though it was barely within the rules. Any woman on the base, whether civilian or enlisted, if hassled by some man or woman, sexual, degrading because they were female or anything in those lines, only had to inform him personally. If the allegations panned out, then he'd get them help or transferred. If the man or men did something that was, physical, and never apologized much less changed, the woman or women were allowed to slap the guy or guys and then that man or those men never returned to the SGC. One guy had raped a woman, off base, but they both worked at the SGC. Both enlisted. He threatened her life if she spoke and she came to Ford anyway. The man's punishment was a hard kick in the nuts, that Ford didn't authorize, but allowed. He just said she could punch him in the face. The man also got an instant court martial and went to jail. So far, eight men and two woman had to be transferred off base and only one court martial.

Quite a few people in the beginning thought that having Carter on the front line was a bad idea, but Jack straightened them out quickly as did Hammond. And some of the those people were people on the hill that wanted Carter out because of her gender.

"Hey Barns, how did it go?" Mitchell asked from the other end of the hallway.

"Not good. 885's went Ori."

"Damn." Mitchell muttered as he tossed the ball to Daniel. "Third planet this month. Hey, what did you mean a moment ago about the General?"

"Oh. He told me yesterday that while he was on the table getting the surgery and all that he was watching at the same time while his mother was there, offering him the choice to ascend." he muttered quietly. "Sam doesn't know this and he doesn't want her knowing that he knows how to go…."

Mitchell nodded as he saw Daniel point up.

"I can see why he wants it quiet. What about this knowing how…"

"He says he just knows, but as to explaining it….not one of those things that's even explainable. Kinda like faith in something, you know that you know."

"Ah."

"It was after he told us all that Oma was gone. When he wanted to speak to me in private."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry I never got to see her. At least we know why Anubis was defeated. Wait, why did you tell me then?"

"I wasn't thinking while talking again. Just don't tell her. He'll know I said something."

"Got it doc. Keep it quiet."

Ford came down after the team had came back. Walter informed him which team was coming back while he was up finishing paperwork.

"Whoa. What died recently Walter?"

"That was the team I mentioned that came back General."

"They died?" he asked with confusing and shock. "But…"

"No. I'm sorry General. They came back from being undercover. That really hot planet with barely any fresh water. The one we're trying to see about helping depending on if they join the Ori or not." he said helping Ford remember, since he obviously looked lost.

Walter had noticed that Ford had sometimes forgotten which team was where. But he always knew who was out there.

"Oh. That team, that planet. Right. But….oh. Okay, I just hope they remember what happen to the last team. Wasn't too bad though. Got to finish all that paperwork up there in Carter's lab. Still took a couple hours to get rid of that stink."

"I remember that General." Walter said telling him the team went to the infirmary.

"I feel sorry for her already."

Gerak was sitting in his room, behind a table about the same size as a desk, kinda like the one Ford had, but no drawers. Various items were on it, Jaffa stuff. Candles were lit up on nice metal stands, crafted with an art form. A few other small dressers and shelves sat against the walls that where light came in from the outside. A chandelier with six candles on it hung above the table. A couple chairs near another small desk against the wall. Metal cross lacing covered the windows leaving shadows on the walls. Gerak was sitting back in his chair reading the book of Origin as the loyal Jaffa friend, who would be called a secretary on Earth, came in telling him he had a visitor.

"I asked, not to be disturbed." Gerak stated forcefully.

"Forgive me, but he is here."

Gerak turned quickly as he looked past his Jaffa friend to see the Prior walk up. It was the Prior that Vala tried to kill and for once, he didn't have his staff.

"Greetings." Gerak said standing up while still holding the book.

"Have you contemplated your destiny?" the Prior asked as he removed his hood.

"I have read from the book and have found it to be most, illuminating."

"Ah, Antaris and the river, how the people from the lowly valley were freed from the yoke of the iron serpent who ruled over them without mercy." the Prior said as he walked up closer to the table. "Do you see this as more than mere coincidence?"

"You suggest it is prophecy."

"Such is the wisdom granted by true enlightenment and the road we all must take."

"Many Jaffa are without faith and direction, hurt by the lies and betrayals of those who enslaved us."

"You have been burned by evil, let it not keep you from the warmth and light of the eternal flame. Let Origin show you the way."

"I'm merely saying that ah…" Gerak said walking out from behind the table. "That it may still take some time, for other Jaffa to see Origin as I have come to see it. But, I vow to spread the word of the Ori to all Jaffa."

Gerak's friend was shocked and it was evident on his face, but he kept quiet.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the Prior said.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Gerak said meaning every word.

Ford came out of his office, finding SG-1 at the table ready for the briefing. Daniel was looking at some book as was Mitchell.

"Interesting read?"

"Yeah." Daniel said not looking up from where he was sitting next to Mitchell.

"Hmm. I thought so to." Ford said as he sat down and set aside the large booklet Carter had made. "I like the idea here Carter. I only hope it works. Wish I had been able to be more help with this though. Okay, I'm going to guess you're lost Mitchell."

"Some." he said looking at a few pages with confusion. Though he tone said he was completely lost.

"Thought so. Looks like you have to explain it anyway Sam. Unless you want me to."

"I got it. Simply speaking, with the research that was done on the clone, before and after you blew him up, we may have a technology that will inhibit a Prior's special abilities."

"You mean something like a anti-Prior gun here? Because I don't remember seeing the word gun anywhere in here." Mitchell said flipping through the book.

"Well, it wouldn't be a gun exactly. Though you'd probably like it to be." she said to Ford.

"No. Besides, I don't need anything except to get close to them. Besides, I thought it wasn't going to be a gun or anything like one."

"The gun idea was only thought possible because of what you were able to do. You were able to distract him with the explosion which made it possible to quite literally blow him to pieces. Which showed he wasn't omnipotent."

"Despite what they can do, I know the Priors are not anywhere close and I know for damn sure that the ascended Ancients aren't either. Especially with Oma gone, unfortunately."

"Most of the information we got, came from what that device told us during the time that Khalek used his unique abilities." she said. "With what help you've been able to provide, Doctor Lee, K-9 and I, we've been trying to develop a way to neutralize the areas of the brain that Khalek was using when he used his, powers. Hopefully the Priors are using the same areas and the field generator being built will neutralize their abilities when it emits a series of fluctuating ultrasonic frequencies."

"See, now that I understand better than this." Mitchell said closing the book.

"Kinda sound like Jack is still here sometimes." Ford said.

"Yeah." she said.

"I hope that's a compliment." Mitchell said.

"Trust me Mitchell. It is. I also think you're a lot smarter than Jack. You've managed to understand much more than he has ever tried to. Though I've wondered if Jack was playing stupid sometimes to be a pain."

"I think a little of both." Daniel said.

"So, any time table here?" Mitchell asked.

"Maybe a couple of days if we are lucky. Sooner possibly if Ford gets more time to help." she said. "But since it is a prototype, we'll only be able to test it. If it works, we'll be in business."

"If it works, then we can say that those men's deaths were not for a complete loss. Though that device we have is rather handy, medically speaking. Okay, that's it then. I'll finish up the stack in there and be down to help as quickly as possible." he said getting up and walking away.

"What was that look Sam?" Daniel asked as they got up.

"What look?"

"That one where he stated the device and it's medical use."

"According to the readout, he uses 12.5 percent of his brain. I always thought I was higher. Not sure why I feel insulted."

"Didn't you have a high reading Colonel?" Mitchell asked as they left the room.

"11.02 is well above average."

"Did you try it Mitchell?" Daniel asked.

"No. I'm better off not knowing how low I probably am. What about you doc?"

"Oh, something like 8.2. Maybe we should have Jack sit down in it next time he is here."

"I'd like to see that." she said with a little excitement. "Then we would really know how much of the idiot he likes to play."

Back at Dakara, while the Council was seated, Gerak was walking in the middle of the room between the two large half circle tables as he told them about the Ori. And he was being very forcefully about it too. Pointing at them as he spoke.

"If the Jaffa at Kallana had heeded the wisdom of the Priors, they'd all still be alive today!"

"The Jaffa at Kallana was defending themselves against a military incursion." Bra'tak stated as he stood up. "The Ori were attempting to construct a means by which to invade our galaxy and attack us."

"They offered us the wisdom of the ages and everlasting life, and we met it with force." Gerak said slapping the book of Origin he held. "Were their actions not justified?"

Teal'c came down the stairs, listening with extreme worry on his face along with anger with what he was hearing.

"Thousands of lives were lost." Bra'tak stated angrily.

"All the more reason why we should respect their power." Gerak said forcefully back.

"If you are suggesting that we have no other choice but to acquiesce, that would be cowardice!"

Gerak took a couple steps toward the table.

"Gerak!" Teal'c exclaimed.

He looked at him then back at Bra'tak, holding up the book, he shook it slightly.

"I believe their intentions are pure. The offer us enlightenment, knowledge, salvation…" Gerak said as Bra'tak shook his head. He turned to everyone as he continued. "All of these things can be ours, if we have the courage, to embrace our destiny."

"I believe a recess is in order." the head female Council leader said standing up next to Bra'tak as he and Gerak looked ready to go at it. "The Council will deliberate over Gerak's proposal."

Everyone left, with Gerak almost rushing out first, leaving the two old warriors alone.

"I came as soon as I heard." Teal'c said sitting down next to Bra'tak.

"Gerak has proposed that the religion of the Ori should be adopted by all Jaffa."

The look on Teal'cs face was, if any of the rest of SG-1 would have been there, would have said priceless. He was more than shocked, more than surprised.

"As law?"

"To be taught to our children, its benedictions and traditions followed to the letter." Bra'tak said with distain, sadness and anger. "Should it be ratified by the Council, all Jaffa would have no choice but to accept the Ori as gods."

"True belief cannot be legislated. Such an event would make the Tauri our enemy. Surely the Council must believe this is beyond their purview."

"Indeed, such an action would make us loose our allies. Unfortunately Teal'c, but Gerak has seemed to have swayed many. He is convinced that the Ori represent the true gods we have all sought for generations, and that only by worshiping them can we truly find peace, and enlightenment."

"Then Gerak is a fool and must be revealed as such."

"Gerak is many things, but he is no fool Teal'c. Because of us, too many of the Jaffa now know that the Ancients in this galaxy will never offer us a quick path to ascension."

"Indeed. Still, the Ori are not the answer." Teal'c said nodding.

"No. But Gerak is old, as are many of the Council. For them, the Ori represent the hope for life beyond that which we now know. For that reason alone, this proposal will carry weight."

Teal'c sat back thinking.

"I must inform General Carter soon."

"Indeed Teal'c. Though somewhat doubtful, maybe he has information that will help us."

Carter walked down to the lab where Lee mostly worked, with Ford coming to help, since he finally had time. Lee was already working on it, the best he could. On his screen was the information and a picture of Khaleks last brain scan before he left the machine. Sally was left with the grandparents for the day, seeing as there was a lot of work to be done. They didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

"General, Colonel. I don't think we can have anything made in that time table." he said after they walked in and she said the time table.

"It shouldn't be any problem Lee. I'm here to help so it shouldn't take as long. I'd say we all stay till about midnight, then go home and come back the next day to keep at it." Ford said as she sat down at a computer at another table behind Lee's. "If it wasn't for the seriousness of the problem with the Priors, I'd give you all more time."

"No offense General, but that doesn't help. I don't think, even if we could call in more people who would understand this." he said waving a hand at the screen. "We couldn't even get this done in a week, much less a month."

"Have to try anyway. What other choice do we have?" he said pulling up a chair near hers.

Lee muttered something as he pulled up his sleeves and turned back to his three monitors.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked as she pulled the laptop closer, so they both could see it better and put something in her left ear.

"Oh, I listen to music while working. Have for a long time. Well, since you took over and aren't around to talk to." she said pulling out a IPOD.

"Where'd you get that? I've never seen it. Better question, what do you listen to?"

She gave him the other small ear piece.

"Hmm. Not bad, I like country better." he said giving the other piece back.

"I know. And all that other stuff which I can't understand because it's in Japanese."

"Good thing really. Half the words sometimes never makes sense. So, lets see what…."

"General Carter to the infirmary."

He slumped making her laugh as he got up, still slumped.

"This better not be for some physical. Otherwise I might bust her a rank or two." he muttered. "I'll be right back, unless it's an emergency."

"I'll be waiting." she said with a smile as she put the other earpiece in.

He started leaving, then turned around quickly looking around.

"Something wrong General?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. Something feels…I don't know. Probably nothing, but if anything looks or seems funny, call me."

"Okay, what's up Doctor Lam, and it better not be you needing to do a physical or anything on me."

"No General. We have a problem." she said taking him out of the infirmary to a observation room, the upper room.

They were looking down into the room where a man was in a bed, with a oxygen machine mask attached to his face. Despite the oxygen he was getting, he was breathing hard anyway. A couple of other doctors were in the room, in isolations suits.

"It's Colonel Barns. About three hours ago, he came in complaining about fatigue."

"With a planet that hot and the return here to a cooler climate and air conditioning, no wonder. But I'm guessing it's more if he's in isolation. Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"He's got all the symptoms. About an hour after coming in, he could barely stand. High fever, chest pain, respiratory distress. I think we have a problem on our hands and that with these symptoms, he has the same thing…."

She stopped as he muttered something in Japanese that she was quite sure was a rather bad word.

"It's the Prior plague General. I need to see anyone he's been associated with, and more importantly, we need to find Lieutenant Fisher, fast."

"I feel just fine and the de-briefing went on for almost an hour. Though I did feel funny for awhile after the briefing. Kinda lightheaded and slightly tired. Figured I needed something to eat so I ate, and then felt better."

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Fisher, Fisher……oh no. He's off base and going to see General Hammond speak….ah, excuse me doctor." he said bolting out quickly.

Everyone got out of the way quickly and Walter thought the base was under attack when he rushed in. A quick explanation got Walter into action with finding the needed phone numbers.

Lieutenant Fisher and a large group of other officers were outside a airplane hanger at a Air Force base listening to General Hammond speak. A F-16 was parked in the hanger as well as outside. He was speaking from a moveable blue podium with the Air Force seal on the front, a mike built into the top and a U.S. flag on a stand on the right. A Air Force flag stood on the left. The men and woman, in uniform, were just inside the hanger in seats. Hammond was in a black suit and tie, no stars or anything signifying his rank.

"In my many years of service, I have met with our men and woman in uniform around the world. Active, guard and reserve, those on the front lines and those here at home, and then, as now, I am continually amazed by your courage, dedication and patriotism. Our airmen, soldiers, sailors and marines, are symbols of the pride and strength of this nation. Be proud of what you do. You make our nation stronger, and our world safer. Thank you."

Everyone got up clapping as he finished. He stepped down talking to a few, shaking hands with most. Fisher walked up slowly, smiling like everyone else. He wanted to meet the man that started command of the SGC and helped keep it running for people like him. As he got within a few feet of Hammond, a couple large blue vans pulled up, quickly.

"What's going on?" Hammond demanded as a few large GMC SUV's pulled up. Some airmen got out and escorted him quickly into one of the vehicles as doctors in isolation suits got out of the vans. They quarantined the others off quickly and took Fisher into one of the vans.

Back at the SGC, where it wasn't looking good.

"I thought you cleared SG-6 when they came back from….ah hell, I can't remember, anyway….what happened?" Ford asked as they walked away from the observation room.

"I did clear them. I found nothing at the time. We've been taking extra precautions since the outbreak on 412, but we can't take test for a virus that you don't know exist. This strain has a completely different genetic make up and what's worse, it seems to be mutating right before our eyes."

"This is just prime." he muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"General!" Mitchell exclaimed running up.

"Oh no." he muttered.

"They've found Fisher and they are bring him in. Everyone at the speech has been quarantined."

"Good. What's else doctor?" he asked both of them.

"Airman Ryan is now showing symptoms and Lieutenant Brooks is now quarantined. Unfortunately, we have no idea who Fisher came into contact with prior to leaving this base or how far this is even going to spread."

"The President is going to love this. Contact me as soon as it becomes possible to talk to Fisher. Run whatever test you feel is necessary doctor. Since Barns said he came into contact with that Prior, then he's the carrier. Which might explain why he's still okay."

She nodded and walked off.

Fisher was returned to the base, rather quickly, and got a exam as quickly as possible. A couple of hours later, Doctor Lam called him again from where he was helping Carter and Lee. He and Lam where in the observation room overlooking the isolation room Fisher was in. Mitchell was there with them as well.

"It was a couple of days before we left the planet. Airman Ryan and I went there to morning prostration." Fisher said as he stood at ease and reported what happened on the planet. "The Prior was there preaching."

"You had no idea your cover had been blown?" Mitchell asked through a mike.

"No sir. There was no way that anyone from that planet could have known we were from Earth."

"Damn. Must have read his mind."

"Uh, the Prior walked among us, touching people on the head, some sort of benediction."

"Wonderful. It wasn't reading his mind that way, if it was reading his mind. Fisher, you didn't put that in your report he touched you?" Ford said through the mike.

"I'm sorry General. I didn't think it was that important."

"Just breathing around a Prior is dangerous Lieutenant." Ford snapped.

"Sorry General."

"Don't worry about it right now." he said letting it go. "He must be the carrier since he looks just fine."

"Yeah. If he were to get sick and die, the virus wouldn't have anywhere to spread then. Unfortunately, it's a very effective attack." she said as the phone rang.

"General Carter. Okay, thanks Walter." he said after hearing some information for a couple of minutes. "Well, that nice piece of intel says that two of the people at Hammonds speech have tested positive for having the virus. Thankfully General Hammond is doing just fine."

"Some good news at last." Mitchell said. "What about the restaurant and gas station Fisher visited on his way into town."

"The CDC is working on containing the situation. Quarantining anyone they think may have the symptoms or came in contact with the Lieutenant. They've also sent out bulletins to every hospital and medical center in the state. Anyone with the symptoms will be referred to this facility."

"What's the cover story?"

"A new strain of influenza that was reported a St. Francis medical center about two days ago. Almost sounds the same considering how close the symptoms are. Press release is in an hour. Can you go out there and find out more about the Lieutenant's activities? Just in case anyone misses something."

"Sure. I'll get right on it." Mitchell said.

"You'll have to get scrubbed and in a Hazmat on the outside." Lam said.

"Yes ma'am." Mitchell said as he walked out the door.

"12 infected base personal have been quarantined." she said. "Four of those people are starting to show symptoms. Now half of those people came into direct contact with SG-6. Which means the rest of them didn't. We have to assume the worst case scenario."

"We have no idea how quickly this will spread seeing as it could be airborne."

"Yes General."

"Damn. Going to have to…." he began saying as they left the room and Walter came over the speakers telling them of an unscheduled off world activation.

"General Carter to the control room!"

A few minutes later, after running through the halls.

"What's up Walter?" he asked seeing the gate active, but the Iris closed.

"It's Teal'c General. I've established a video link with him on Dakara."

"Teal'c, what's up?"

"Chief Harriman has informed me of the situation. Is there any way I can provide assistance?"

"Not at the moment. Not sure what you could do anyway. We've restricted gate travel, both in and out for the time being. Unless it's a dire emergency, we aren't doing much with the gate."

"Understood."

"Tell me you have some good news."

"Despite our position on this matter with the Priors, the Council is leaning toward his proposal. Bra'tak and I believe that this battle cannot be won with diplomacy alone. The Council must know of our resolve by other means."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We will travel to Chulak and meet with other Jaffa leaders that feel as we do. No matter what the Council decides, we will resist any alliance with the Ori."

"Good to hear. You tell those that refuse the Ori, they are welcome here. Those that accept the Ori, are not friends and will be shot if they attempt to come to this base. I can't have anyone that is in contact or has had contact with a Prior or the Ori on this base Teal'c. We've got a bad situation here because of such an incident."

"Understood."

"I hate to say it Teal'c, but if the Council decides to go with the Ori, the Jaffa will be in a massive civil war. A war we may not be able to help with. If that happens, I'll do what I can, but the higher ups may not allow anything."

"Understood. I wish you success in fighting off this attack General Carter."

"I wish the same for you in this civil problem Teal'c. Call if you need anything."

He nodded and shut off the link. Walter then shut down the gate.

"Oh brother. If not one thing, it's another. I've got a call to make."

"The President again General."

"Well, that's one. The other's are personal." he said getting up.

Once in his office, he made the personals calls first, then called her.

"Carter, I'm having your parents come to the base. We aren't in lockdown yet, and I'd rather they be here, since it has the best in medical treatments anyway. I want you meeting them up there. Just tell them what you can and whatever else you feel is necessary. Make sure they stay in their room or ours for now."

"Sure. I'd feel better with them here. Especially with how bad I hear it's getting. I know the base isn't all that safe, but they should be okay."

"All right. I'm calling them right now." he said hanging up.

After calling Jacob, and telling him to pack what they needed and to bring some of Sally's things, he explained Sam would be waiting and told them to hurry. Then he called the President and informed him of the latest development with the Jaffa Council. Next he called Jack, who didn't like the info, but hoped the best. Charlie was brought home and Jack went home as well, making sure his family stayed indoors, just in case. After that, he left going down to help with the sonic device.

Didn't take long for him to get a call though and was down in a room where the base looked at information about Earth, dealing with stuff about the SGC or alien stuff in General. He was on the phone, looking at a map of the U.S.A. that was on a large plasma screen, listening to Mitchell. The map currently showed the area where Mitchell was and the surrounding counties.

Out at the gas station, Mitchell was there with the CDC people in isolation suits.

"It's a self service gas station General. According to the receipts, 22 people have used the same pump that Fisher used. We are tracking down the folks who used credit cards. But six used cash."

"The National Guard, what's left of them anyway, have been called in. I've talked with the governor and he agrees that we may have to close down the state."

"It's pretty bad General. The attendant has been put under quarantine. It looks like he has it."

"Damn. Okay Mitchell, keep me informed the best you can. Be careful out there."

"Thanks for the concern General. I'll keep you posted, Mitchell out."

Ford hung up the phone and then went back down to the lab again. He met up with Sam who had recently got finished with her parents, putting them in their room for now. Sally was happy to see Sam, and didn't really like her leaving.

"You okay?"

"Sally wanted me to stay and hold her. Hopefully we can make a breakthrough and then I can go to her later. Until then, I just need to try and not think about it."

"The bright side is she's okay and here instead of at home, which is farther away." he said then apprised her of what Mitchell said.

"This isn't going to get any better is it?"

"I don't know."

"What in the hell?" she said as they rounded the corner heading for the lab where they heard loud music being played.

They both entered the room to see Lee sitting at the computer, with a few very large speakers that were blasting the music so bad the speakers and a few other things in the room were shaking. Ford walked up, startling the poor man as he reached over and turned it down.

"When you asked to use my CD, I didn't think you'd be blowing your ear drums." Ford said as Lee removed some ear plugs.

"Sorry. Your Transformer CD has some nice loud music, but this Instruments of Destruction was the loudest and hardest of the music on the CD." Lee said looking at the back of the case.

"We could hear it half way down the hallways." Carter said. "What are you doing?"

"I was testing frequencies." he said.

"Get anything?" Ford asked putting his CD away.

"Well, we all know our auditory senses are a direct line to certain areas of the brain, and we know they respond differently to different sonic frequencies."

"Just because some of these sounds make me want to dance with them doesn't mean I do." Ford said putting the CD case down. With the stares he got. "What? Everyone has the feeling with some music."

"See, that's what I mean. Music will effect people in that way as it targets certain areas of the brain or maybe even one area. In the case of what we are trying to do, it's like…..trying…to do the impossible." Lee said tossing his hands up.

"Nothing is impossible Lee."

"We just haven't figured it out yet." Carter said sitting back in her chair as Ford did the same.

"Right. Given time…." he said stopping suddenly as he slowly looked up and reaching behind into his coat slowly.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly and then suddenly felt something as well as she turned with him quickly.

He spun around with his gun pulled, but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked a little frightened.

"I don't know." they both said.

"I could swear something was there on that wall."

"So could I." she said. "I think it's fatigue and worry."

"Yeah. I'd have to agree." he said twirling it a few times before putting it away. "Way to much stress."

"Are you sure you're both okay?"

"Yes Lee. Don't worry. Just concentrate on getting this done." he said really unsure of the strange feeling he was still getting.

"Okay." he said shrugging.

Sometime later, the phone rang with Mitchell calling in. He took the phone, staying in the room. Mitchell was now at the restaurant as it was being checked out by the CDC.

"The waitress who served him, the cook, the manager, they are all testing positive. We have 14 customers that have been unaccounted for. Bulletins are being issued on both local and national televisions and radio."

"I've been told the press and media are having a field day."

"Have you closed down the state borders General?"

"Too late. We've been getting reports in Utah, Kansas, Texas and New Mexico."

"Damn, that was fast."

"Too fast. All the transport places are being secured, but someone has gotten out, or more than one person possibly. Keep searching Colonel. We need to contain this before it spreads to the whole world."

"Got it General."

Ford hung up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not getting any better is it?"

"No." he said sitting down. "We got to get a breakthrough like you mentioned with this, and soon. Then we might be able to do something with a Prior and get a antidote from them, somehow."

Some more time later.

"This is getting us nowhere. I can't think of anything and being sleep deprived isn't helping any." Lee said turning to them.

Sam rubbed her face as Ford sat back popping his neck.

"Maybe….I don't know. Something like a different kind of spread spectrum. Maybe even a combination of waves." she suggested.

"None of the other possibilities seem to be working." Ford muttered. "So much for all our high I.Q's. I thought even trying something on a sonic frequency, but….."

"Yeah…ah. I can't think straight at the moment. Too much sleep deprivation. I'm going to go get some coffee. You two want anything?"

"No, I'm good." she said.

"Thanks, but no." Ford said.

Lee nodded and walked out. Ford pulled a bag from his pocket and set it on the table as he opened it.

"M&M's?"

"Different form of caffeine."

"True. Bring that bag closer." she said reaching in after he slid it closer. "Hmm, not brain food, but just as good."

"I got that weird feeling again." he said rubbing his eyes.

"So do I." she muttered quietly like him.

"You're both so close." a unknown voice said beside them.

"We know." they both said, then suddenly realized it wasn't Lee.

Ford turned sharply to see a small boy to a few feet to his left, and he jumped. Sam managed to keep herself from falling as he fell off the stood. Her stool went down as she slid off being knocked over as Ford fell into it. She just barely caught him and even more barely could keep him from falling down. He managed to stand back up before falling on her.

"You've got to stop wearing that coat sometimes. Especially if there is no immediate danger." she grunted out.

"Yeah. Sorry." he said slowly as he walked away and looked out the door. "Thanks for the scare kid! Where'd you come from and more importantly, how'd you get here?"

"Something wrong General?" a guard asked walking up quickly with his hand on his gun.

"No, nothing. As you were." he said then closed the door.

The boy hadn't moved at all, but stayed standing. He had on a white sneakers, blue jeans, a green T-shirt and a striped button up shirt that was open and sleeveless.

"Who are you?" Carter asked kneeling down near the young boy as Ford picked the stools up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startled you both." he said, though no actually remorse could be heard. His voice seemed more like it lacked emotion.

"Don't worry about it." Ford said kneeling down too. "You seem to know us."

"I do. I had no choice but to take this form. It's good to see you again Sam."

She was confused at first, then realized who it was.

"Orlin?"

"Yes." he said nodding.

"Whoa." she muttered standing back up.

"Wait, weren't you a adult? What happened to you? Other than me, you seemed like the best person she ever met." he said with a jerk of his thumb.

"Such information is not important at the moment. I am here to help you finish this."

"Oh, well please do. I'm tired of thinking. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I am fine right now."

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked. "Why do you think it's him?"

"You said his name. Besides, I somehow know he's an Ancient."

"You have the ability to feel other's like me and your self." he said sitting down in Ford's stool. "And no, I am not Immortal like you. I know you don't trust me yet Sam, or even believe that I am Orlin. But I have information that only Orlin would know."

About an hour later and him giving them the information they needed to complete the project, they took him down to the infirmary, for regulation purposes. Currently, they were up in a observation room looking down as he sat in a chair at a table, with a glass of water. Daniel was sitting on the edge of a table just looking. Sam was next to him with Ford then Lam.

"Well, according to the test, he's a normal human adolescent." Lam said.

"Who's given us what we believe is the key we needed to finished the anti-Prior technology."

"The report that we have on this Orlin states he was a older gentleman." Lam said.

"Yes." she said.

"Why's he a young boy now?" Lam asked.

"He didn't have a choice from what he told us." Ford said.

"It was the only way to keep his Ancient memories preserved." Carter said.

"The knowledge he possessed as a ascended being was way too massive for a normal human brain to handle. Being a child will allow him to keep the knowledge just a little longer." Daniel said.

"That's makes a lot of sense actually. The neural make up of a still developing mind has to potential for more memory retention than that of an adult." Lam said.

"That explains why I remember being smarter those many years ago. Turning old sucks."

"You don't turn old." Carter muttered. "Unfortunately, he says he's going to loose most of the knowledge."

"I don't want him becoming a test subject, as much as it would be nice to have him sit down and tell us everything he knows while it's still up there. He doesn't need that." Ford said crossing his arms. "We'll have him help us with what he can. He should know a way to counter act this plague. I want him out of there and in the briefing room. I think we've got a few questions first before we do anything else."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Why'd he risk his life to help us for one."

Now in SGC BDU'S, his size surprisingly, he was seated at the table next to Sam. Daniel across from her on the right of Ford.

"I'm sorry, aren't you breaking some cosmic rule here?" Daniel asked in confusion. "Why did the others let you go without wiping your memory clean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess that enough of them felt that it was necessary that someone step out of line and warn you."

"About the Ori. We know how bad they are and I know they are the Ancient's enemies." Ford said.

"Believe me, you don't know everything. A long time ago, the Ori and the Alterans were one society of humans, on a evolutionary path to ascension."

"I can see where you're going. One group decided to do one thing, the other decided a different path, and there was a big disagreement."

"Close. The Ori had a religious belief while, for a lack of better term the Alterans believed in science. The Ori tried to wipe them out."

"Figures. Religion always starts wars." Ford muttered.

"No. There was no war."

"Instead of starting a war, the Alterans built a ship, left their galaxy and they came here then." Daniel said understanding.

"Yes."

"Okay, so we all know that they both eventually ascended, but the Ori passed on a religion called Origin, the next evolution of humans." Daniel said.

"Yes. But the central promise of the religion, everything the followers devote themselves to, is a lie."

"I knew it. There's was a catch for why you had to either bow down or die." Ford said.

"Same here, but why force servitude?" Daniel asked. "Is it that the followers don't get ascension?"

"No, most certainly not. Then they'd have to share."

"Ah. I don't get it." Ford said. "Unless the Ori want everyone to worship them because of ego's."

"No. They sap power from those that worship them."

"How's that possible?" Carter asked.

"This reminds me of a movie. Of which I can't remember at this moment." Ford started out saying, then dropped off to a mutter.

"I know we all miss General O'Neill around here Ford, but…."

"No seriously. This reminds me of a movie Sam. Some…..bad guys or evil creatures kept the humans alive because they needed something from them, like their life force. Treated like cattle, to a point."

"Your reference is to farm animals is right. Except for the Ori take better care of their followers, to make sure that they live long lives to have their power removed from them later." Orlin said.

"Same question as when I was interrupted." Carter said giving Ford a quick look.

"It is very hard to explain. Basically, the more people they have worshiping them and relinquishing their free will, the more power they gain. Nevertheless, it is also one of the main reasons that the Ancients have believed in a strict non interference in the lower planes."

"Because the temptation to manipulate and align the lower life forms in some order for your own purposes could result in this exact act of abusive corruption." Daniel said.

"The Ori empower themselves by sapping the life force of those who willing give themselves to them."

"Unknowingly. And this promise of salvation…"

"Is death of the most meaningless kind." he said making Sam shake her head in pity.

"Oh my god." Ford muttered. "This is just as bad as those suicide bombers. Only in this case, you don't kill yourself to get rid of unbelievers."

"Do the Priors know this?" Carter asked. "I mean, are they complicit?"

"No." he said shaking his head. "They are merely pawns. The more worlds the Priors convert, the more powerful the Ori become. They must be stopped. If they become too powerful, even you will not be safe anymore."

"Ouch." Ford said. "Okay, if they are this bad, then why aren't the rest of our people doing anything? Such as trying to stop them."

"We are not one of them, not really. Even if I was though, I do not think such a action would be taken, because it is unclear whether such action would result in victory. Nor is such a endeavor, at that level, necessary to be the next best step to further enlightenment. All I can say for sure, if this galaxy were to succumb to the Ori, it would very bad for everyone."

"Well, I think that was pretty obvious to begin with. Almost worth taking the time machine and going back to stop this all from beginning." Ford said.

"To do such action would completely destroy everything that has been. I would advi…."

"I said almost. I'm not that stupid as to try. Not unless they start winning. Better to never exist than to die meaningless deaths."

"I hope that never happens. I'd hate to be the one that stopped everything from happening because of the Ori almost won." Daniel said.

"We need a plan of some sort. Do you know anything that can help with this virus and maybe any way us mortals can fight the Priors?"

"Yes."

At Dakara, Gerak was returning to his chambers, only to find someone there.

"You have spread the word of the Ori well Gerak." the Prior said as he looked out the window.

"I believe that their wisdom, was worthy of my efforts."

"Such wisdom still falls upon deaf ears. A group of unbelievers, Jaffa, who stand against your leadership and the Ori, are meeting as we speak, on Chulak."

"True belief, cannot be forced upon other's." Gerak said walking in with his hands intertwined. "I believe, that in time, they will come to believe, that this is true."

"The Jaffa are strong willed. You are a people that understands the nobility of bloodshed. The necessity of sacrifice."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go to Chulak, mark it as the last place that the Jaffa will ever doubt the power of the Ori. Destroy all those who will not walk the path to enlightenment."

Gerak was unsure if he could do such an order.

Back at the SGC, they had set up a lab with lots of medical equipment so Orlin could come up with some sort of way to make a cure. He stated he couldn't heal them as he once could being ascended, but with his knowledge, he might be able to make a cure. Sam was unsure what he meant when he said that Ford had the power to help and didn't have time to ask as he left having to deal with another phone call he couldn't miss.

Gerak had just finished writing up a few pages on actual paper. He sat back opening the Ori book as his friend took the papers away, or started to when he turned around.

"Gerak, the battle at Kallana. I lost a cousin there."

"Hmm. Their deaths still haunt me today, but it does not cause me to reconsider my decision."

"I have read from the book of Origin, searched for this wisdom that you speak so highly of, and I do see fables meant to fill a soul bereft with purpose, stories of morality and righteousness."

Gerak closed the book and shook it at him.

"And this is not worthy of your respect?"

"So are the traditions of the Jaffa." the man stated with insult. "Are we just suppose to abandon all that we are?"

"No." Gerak said getting up. "But, if you are to look real close, you'll find that everything that we want, is in here. Everything that we have ever desired, is in here."

He set the book against the mans chest, and when he grabbed it, Gerak tapped it a few times then waved a finger before going back to sit down again.

In the medical lab that had people in isolation suits, Orlin and many other doctors and scientist worked on the problem with the Prior virus. Sam came in also in a isolation suit and walked up to Orlin who was working on a computer that also had a microscope attached to it. The set up was placed in a locked down section of the base to keep containment and had extremely restricted quarantine going on for that section, unless you had a suit on.

"How's it going?"

"Basically, I know what I need to make. I just don't have the right materials or tools."

"This is the best we have. Anything else you think of, just ask and Ford will get it, off world or otherwise."

He nodded.

"I could get you a toaster if you need it."

"That would only be okay if you wanted toast." he said remembering what he did to her toaster.

"Waffle iron?"

"No." he said smiling as he knew she was joking.

"I don't mean to sound pushy, but do you have any kind of time frame on this?"

"Honestly, time from your perspective is not something I am familiar with."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can keep me company."

"Okay." she said sitting down on his left side. "Um, what did you mean about Ford having…some power to help?"

"If he has not told you, then I'm sure that it would not be my place to say."

"Almost sound like Daniel. Do you know about his past?"

"I think I did, once. I remember talking to his parents once. But I can't remember the conversations though."

"I'm guessing that this power he has, which I'm going to bug the hell out of him for answers about, has a consequence to using it."  
"That, would be correct. I can't say much more."

"One of these days, I'm going to learn what he hates about his past."

"It is very dark, that much I remember."

Ford was in the Gate Control room looking at some news report that was on a monitor on a rolling TV stand. With the massive outbreak and so many people getting sick, it helped everyone to know how bad it was, making them work harder for solutions. He was able to get some cooking done, mostly because he had time, was hungry and needed a break from all the problems. He also got to see Sally and bring them all food. Sally was so happy and he hated having to leave. With Sam helping Orlin, and K-9 helping Lee, he was sure that their problems were going to be fixed rather soon. Part of him was worried about Sam being with Orlin, seeing as he knew about their past, though from what he understood, they never did anything actually, other than a kiss. But he knew that Orlin loved her, but with his young age, nothing could happen much less he doubted would. But he was still uneasy about Orlin, feeling something was wrong. He ignored it as he watched the news.

"General, Colonel Mitchell is calling."

"Put him through." he said sitting at the computer. "What have you got Mitchell?"

"General, we have a problem." Mitchell said out at the commercial airport he was at. "Looks like one of the people that used the gas pump Fisher used boarded a plane before the quarantine went into effect."

"I'm guessing no one really knows where he is."

"Oh, we know where he is. But he caught a flight to Denver, with connections to New York and Chicago. I think we lost control of the situation."

"Oh god." he muttered dropping his head into his hands. "Come home Colonel."

"Yes General."

"I'm going to make some calls Walter. And while I'm at it, I'll try to keep from causing any destruction on the way." he growled out. "I so hope that Lee succeeds with that device. If it works, this place is going head hunting."

Walter tried not to think about what that meant, but understood the situation was getting worse and they were quite literally at war. Only this enemy was using biological warfare.

Ford's first call, was to some more friends, telling them to stay home. Then he called the President, advising him that shutting the U.S.A. completely off from the rest of the world would be the best thing they could do right now to save the planet, if that.

"I have to admit, it's nice to be out of the uncomfortable suit for awhile." he said as they got some food, thankfully, recently made by Ford.

Moral wasn't that great, at the moment, but the food helped and even Walter gave him time for that, unless it was a dire emergency. Paperwork could wait and unless the phone calls were seriously important, Walter gave him the time. Thankfully he had some help from the other chefs in getting certain foods done. Unfortunately, he never was able to make any brownies, but he did get cake made.

"I know that I am vulnerable as a human, but I can't quite still get my head around my own vulnerability." he said as they sat down at a empty table with his fresh roast beef sandwich, steamed vegetables, and a small slice of cake that Sam suggested he try. All the portions were small, such as the sandwich being one piece of bread.

"You've been at it nearly nine hours straight. You need to eat something."

"I am hungry."

"So am I. Sleep is what I really need, but with all this going on I've only been able to catch it every so often over the last couple of days." she said taking a drink of coffee.

She had mashed potatoes, gravy, the roast beef without the bread, blue Jello, and a roll. When it came to making bread at the SGC, it was all done by hand.

"Really, it's just me, but it has been awhile since I experience human senses." he said picking up his fork. "This food smells rather good."

"That's because Ford was the cook. Only here does he really make that extreme magical touch to food." she said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. "If he did this at home more often, I think I'd be in trouble of needing to go on a diet."

"I remember eating pretty well the last time I did this." he said taking a bite. "But this seems much better."

"Like I said, his magical touch. Don't know how he does it." she said taking a few bites. "Um, this is the last time for you right? They won't help you ascend again will they?"

"I don't think so." he said shaking his head.

She looked down at her food before eating again, a little slower.

"I know it must seems weird for you, me being this young."

"A little. I'm not sure whether seeing you like this is a good thing or not."

He had confusion on his face.

"I'm not meaning anything bad, but if you had came back, as the adult you were, I'm not sure how Ford would have taken it. You get what I mean?"

"Yes. I know you have a family now Sam." he said with a hint of sadness she heard. "Despite that, my feelings have never changed. It was one of the reasons I had to take this form."

She wasn't sure what to say and after not saying anything for a moment, jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Everyone that was around looked their way, and he waved them back to what they were doing.

"Calm down Colonel. It's just me." Ford said sitting down next to her as she cleaned off her shirt where her fork had hit when she dropped it.

"You scared me!"

"What were you doing that made you not notice me coming? Usually you can tell when I arrive. Unless I'm trying to sneak up on you."

"I was….uh…" she said unsure of what to say.

"Any idea's Orlin?" he asked.

"I think I may have…caught her off guard."

"I'll say. I don't catch her like that easily. What were you two talking about? Let me guess, the past?" he said tapping his nose first before pointing at them.

She tried to hide it by saying no.

"Nice try Sam. I can tell he still cares for you, and that part of you still cares for him. Not surprising since he's the only other man who ever treated you right." he said quietly. "Despite the mess he left in your basement."

She tried not to think about it in that way, about how right he was, and then couldn't help but laugh as the last comment.

"That was a big mess. SGC ended up taking it all away."

"So Orlin, what do you think of my cooking?"

"It's really good. Well, I remember eating pretty well the last time I did this." he said taking another bite. "But this seems much better."

"That's good to hear."

"Wait a minute, those were the exact words you said to me." she said. "I talked about his magical touch…."

"Thanks." he said smiling.

"Oh right. I forgot. I'm used to hearing my own thoughts in my mind and it's sometimes hard to distinguish which ones I say out loud."

"Give it time. You'll start remembering when you spoke and what not."

He nodded and took a drink of his water, then set it down slowly as he looked at her.

"Did I tell you I still had feelings…."

"Yes. Yes you did. Thank you. We don't need to discuss that again. Why did you come here?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I came to talk to you about something with Orlin. I wanted to…."

"Ford, gotta minute. This is rather important." Daniel said walking in.

"Is it General related duties?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Daniel answered as Ford groaned.

"I'll tell you about it later Sam. See you around Orlin." he said walking out as he followed Daniel.

"Well, what's up?" he asked as they took the elevator to the level where the room that showed the world events was going on.

"We've got 5,000 cases of confirmed infections. Now the bulk of those are from the Colorado Springs and Denver areas."

"That bad. Damn. What about those cities…um, Chicago was one that Mitchell mentioned. New York was the other, right?"

"You sure you're not sick too?"

"I've been awake for more than 24 hours, maybe 3 days now Daniel, as has been a few others. Once upon a time, I could go about five days or more, but since I never kept in practice and right now can't afford to try resting."

"Oh gotcha. Well," he said as a guard opened the door letting them in. "45 new cases have been reported in Utah, 36 in New York, 20 in Chicago and now 20 in San Diego."

"The country is in a panic." Lam said as they walked up.

"I've called the President and told him that the U.S.A. needs to be closed off from the world. Other than that, I had no other ideas and it seems that the Asguard aren't able to answer any calls. What the hell happened at those other two airports? Didn't the CDC get on it fast enough? They had all the information on everyone, unless the computers quit, which I have heard isn't the case."

"They managed to get most of the crew from the manifest and such, but we still have a few unaccounted for. They're doing the best they can to track them down." Daniel said.

"We've been getting new cases reported in at new locations almost every hour now, opposed to three or four a day." Lam said.

"I hate to ask, but how many dead?"

"There are only eight people dead so far, five of them SGC personal."

"Dammit. This is not getting better, but I had expected a high number. Okay, how long until that number climbs, rough estimate?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose again in god knows how many days.

"Well, because of the long incubation period, it's hard to say. This virus is meant to be spread quickly. With 5,000 people incubated and no treatment as of yet, that number is going to climb very soon. When it starts, and if we have no cure by then, it will be a domino effect."

"More calls to the President I see. All right. Keep me posted and I'll keep on the workers to get things done quickly. I need some coffee, badly."

"You need rest General."

"No time Doc."

A few hours later, he was sitting behind the desk, feeling like sleeping. Sam had managed to get some sleep, as did a few others, and despite people telling him to get some rest, he refused. He had drank god only knows how much coffee, had several cold showers to help wake himself up, helped Lee out to the point the looked like that had a effective weapon finally, though Sam had went over it to make sure. The cure was still being worked on. The bags were starting to appear under his eyes as he called Walter in to have SG-1 come to his office.

"Sit or stand, don't care. Just tell me you have something." he said tiredly and with a grumpy tone.

"You still haven't slept General." Mitchell observed as he stood near the door to the briefing room.

"Report people." he ordered.

Daniel sat down next to Sam in the chairs.

"Well, with you, Lee and me and the other's working, we finished the device. We just needs some Prior to test it on. As for the cure, Orlin says there is a vital component he needs before he can continue. He's at a dead end and this looks like a good time to test if the weapon works." she said.

"I'm going to guess that it is off world otherwise he would have asked for it already and with you talking about the weapon…."

"Close. What he needs is a blood sample from the Prior that infected Lieutenant Fisher." Mitchell said.

"A blood sample?"

"Yes." they all said.

"He thinks that the Prior essentially manipulated his own DNA to create the virus. Now it has mutated several times since then, but he thinks that by having the root DNA base may help." she said.

"Okay. So anyone know where this Prior is?"

"Well, it was the intel from the Sodan who led us to 885 in the first place. Apparently they are expecting the same Prior back their tomorrow."

"As bad as it sounds to send you out with possible bad intelligence and the fact we aren't sure if the weapon will even work, you're going to have to go anyway. You Colonel, Daniel and one of the SG teams that aren't infected. We just have to hope you get lucky and can bring him back or at least get the sample."

"Well, Orlin also wanted to try and see what would happen when we told the Prior the truth about what's happening." Daniel said.

"Reform a Prior?" Ford said with a snort. "Oh yeah. Even if he believed you, don't you think the Ori, which watch their every move aren't going to do something to them? That one Ori burned to the ground out there."

He raised a hand before they could say anything.

"If you want to bring him back, to tell him such info or want to tell him thereon the planet, then go ahead. But after you get a blood sample. We don't need him exploding, burning alive or that stuff before getting that sample. And if you want to bring him, do not let that staff come with. Understand?"

"Yeah. Blood then talk. No staff." Mitchell said.

"Good. Now let's go look at that machine so you know how to use it." he said as the phone rang. "Sam, you go show them, I need to take this."

They left as he sat back down. The news was not good and he made sure that before he left that Sam was not around to see him run.

"Jacob, how bad is she?" he asked entering the room quickly. Jacob and them were put in a new room after seeing that no one was really leaving the base, despite there not being a lockdown.

"She wasn't feeling well when we arrived a few days ago. Every time Sam came around Amy always made sure she looked okay. She didn't want Sam worrying, and the same with you. Doctor Lam kept it quiet and has her on the oxygen, but she refused to do anything else than a few shots." Jacob said taking him into the bedroom on the right.

Amy was not conscious and had the oxygen mask over her face. She looked worse than everyone else, but still was alive somehow.

"When was the last time she was awake?" Ford asked kneeling next to her.

"A few hours ago. She passed out and then I tried to get hold of you a few times, but when anyone else picked up, I just asked for a report and told them to have you get back to me later."

"I knew she was sick and keeping it quiet when I saw her. Now I know who he was taking about. Kept thinking it was Sam's brother, someone in his family or Sally. Maybe even you." he said removing the oxygen mask.

"What? Who, who was talking about?" he asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"That other me mentioned something about someone in the family needing help and he….showed me something. A gift somewhat. Sam doesn't know I can do this, so don't tell her." he said placing a hand between her breast, on the shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked about to take the hand away.

"I can heal her, but it comes at a price. I know the price, but have never done it. Just stay back."

Jacob watched while Ford closed his eyes, bowed his head and muttered something that sounded like god I hope this works. His hand glowed for a moment, and after three seconds it quit and she started breathing right and even woke up. Ford's hand went limp and he dropped to the floor hitting the nightstand. Jacob rushed around and turned Ford over to see him sweating rather badly, looking a hell of a lot more tired and that something had changed. He looked a little older, only because he had gray hairs in his side burns. Not many, but enough to be visible. When she got up and Jacob reached for the phone, Ford stopped him quickly.

"No. No one must know. Not even Sam. I'll tell her later." he said in a whisper. "Just help me up. If Lam comes, tell her to come to me and say nothing to no one."

"I don't know what to say." Jacob said with tears.

"You don't have to, just get me off the floor."

He walked out, with a slight limp of fatigue.

"You okay General?" the airmen outside asked.

"Just really tired." he said keeping either arm on the side of his head with his fingers intertwined behind his head. No one could see the hairs this way. "No sleep for a few days does this to anyone."

Once in his office, he put the coat on the rack, hung up his guns and sat down. He never even got to signing the first folder off as he passed out.

Unbeknownst to the rest of SG-1, much less anyone else really, Sam was explaining the device's function. It was a black object, like a turned over wash pan used for panning for gold, with the same look for the bottom. It almost seemed more like a glorified game station built by SEGA, as Ford mentioned once. It had a couple lights on it, though not on at the moment. It was sitting on top of the large back case the it was suppose to go into soon.

"So, how does it work, assuming…it actually does work?" Mitchell asked waving a hand at it from where he stood next to Carter.

He crossed his arms with a skeptical look. He was truly expecting a gun type weapon, not something that looked like a flying saucer.

"You know, I keep telling myself, that one of these days, I'm going to do something that gets me a little respect…" Lee was saying as he walked around the table to stand opposite from Carter. Daniel almost rolled his eyes as he stood next to him.

"We're all waiting for that day Bill." Daniel said.

"Theoretically, once activated, the device will emit omni-directional ultrasonic field." Carter said ignoring the two.

"And that, it will prevent a Prior from accessing those higher brain functions that give him those super human abilities." Lee said as Daniel sniffed Lee's coffee cup.

"That's assuming that those staff weapons, or whatever they are that the Prior's carry are also mentally activated."

"While we are at it, why don't we all assume that I can fly." Mitchell said sarcastically.

"Actually I have a theory…." Lee started saying.

"You said yourself it would be risky." Carter stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But the more I hear it, the more it is crossing over into crazy. But hey, I like crazy which is why I asked for this job." he said as Carter put the device in the case.

"One more thing. There is a range of frequencies built into this thing. If the first one don't work, try the others." she said.

He shrugged as she closed the case and looked up slowly like something was wrong.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Any of you feel like something isn't…..I guess right?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked seeing she really looked worried about something.

"I don't know. Suddenly, I felt like something is wrong. Still feels like….K-9?" she asked into her wrist. The other's were still getting use to that.

"Mistress."

"What are you doing?"

"Currently watching Sally Mistress."

"Is she okay?"

"Her condition hasn't changed Mistress."

"What about my parents?"

"Their condition is unchanged Mistress."

Considering that Ford had just recently helped Amy, she was back to normal with her health just like it was before she got sick. So for K-9, he didn't explain seeing as she never asked that sort of question and Ford had ordered K-9 to keep it quiet.

"Then what seems so wrong? Maybe I'm just tired. Thanks K-9." she said then lowered her arm.

"Maybe something's wrong with the General." Lee said. "I know he hasn't slept much if at all lately."

"Doubtful. He always tells us if something is wrong." Daniel said.

"Just a suggestion." Lee said.

"Forget it. It's probably just fatigue. You two get going with this, get that sample and come back as soon as possible." she said handing Mitchell the case.

"We'll come through on this one. That's a promise." Mitchell said as they walked out.

"I'm going to see how Orlin is doing." she said. "Maybe it's him I'm getting the feeling from."

At Chulak, Gerak's mothership pulled into orbit. On the planet under a tent, there was several Jaffa leaders talking about what to do with the problem with Gerak and the Ori.

"Even if the Kal'jak region commits to our cause, we will still be outnumbered in ships and armies, nearly six to one." Aaron said.

"Hopefully no shots will ever be fired." Bra'tak said.

"You believe that our mere willingness to fight are own brothers will force the Council to hear us." he said.

"The Council is lost." Teal'c said walking to stand next to Bra'tak. "It is the hearts and minds of our brothers and sisters that will take notice."

A Jaffa in battle armor walked up speaking into Bra'taks ear.

"They must be made aware of the threat the Ori pose." he said just noticing the other Jaffa speaking to Bra'tak.

"If he is unarmed, let him enter." Bra'tak said.

They waited a few seconds after the Jaffa guard left and Gerak walked in. Teal'c instantly took a dislike and walked toward him with a growl.

"You are not welcome here!" he hissed as Bra'tak put a hand out holding him from going further.

"The powers of the Ori, cannot be denied." Gerak stated with a stern look. "I have come to beg you, to cease this madness, or be destroyed."

"By who's hand?" Teal'c demanded.

"My Hatak is in orbit around this planet."

"You would murder your brother's and sisters. Innocent children!" Bra'tak said forcefully keeping a hand on Teal'c's chest. "For choosing the life of a free Jaffa!"

"You leave me no alternative. You have been warned." he said then left. Teal'c tried to go after, but was still being held back.

After seeing Mitchell and them off, she found him working further on the cure and such. Computer programming stuff. After awhile of some helping, she told him to go get some rest. He said okay and left. Sometime later after looking things over, she went to her lab to check on things she hadn't got around time to work on. Orlin was in one of the labs that's nearby working on a computer.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to get some rest." she asked. "You're human again so you have to sleep like the rest of us."

"I know. As soon as I finish the DNA sequencing program. Once we get the sample from the Prior, we can plug in the decode strand….."

"Wait. You've already done and explained this." she said with worry.

"What?"

"This." she said pointing at the screen. "You've already done this all. You finished and I told you to get some rest."

"I….was on my way and suddenly felt like I forgot something."

"Orlin?"

"It's okay. I'm just tired." he said rubbing his face.

"No. Something is wrong. I want you to go see Doctor Lam."

"I think she has enough to deal with."

"Orlin, you're our best hope for a cure. We need you to be okay. Now let's go see what's up."

Back above Chulak, Gerak was told by the Jaffa at the controls they had a target lock on the location.

"The only true darkness is within those who will not follow the true path." the Prior said holding his staff close inside Gerak's room. "Otherwise there is always some measure of light, and where there is light, the Ori see all!"

He turned around to look at Gerak, who looked almost afraid. The Prior was not happy.

"I spared their life because I believe they will soon see."

"You defied me! We do not serve the Ori at our whim!" he yelled walking up to Gerak who jumped slightly.

"You cannot win the hearts of the Jaffa, by needlessly spilling the blood of the innocent." he said.

"We are mere mortals. We cannot begin to question those with the knowledge and understanding of the infinite universe. If a few Jaffa must give their lives so that all Jaffa till the end of time can find true enlightenment, then who are you to stand in the way?!"

"Would you forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

"Ask me not for forgiveness. I sense your doubts Gerak." he said walking up to him. "But fear not. The Ori do not require blind obedience. They will show you their power."

He lifted his staff and with a bright glow, they suddenly were not on Dakara. But on the Ori's home planet.

"Where are we?" he asked looking out a window.

"Your physical form remains on Dakara. The power of the Ori has brought your mind here, to Celestis, the city of the gods."

He looked out the window with Gerak for a brief moment.

"Come."

They both walked down a hallway and rounded a corner to enter a room. The room Daniel was in when he saw the wall of fire. The man in white opened the metal grate door and showed him the wall of fire.

"Hallowed are the Ori." the man said.

At the planet with the Sodan warriors, Mitchell, Daniel and another SG team walked down a path through the woods. Daniel was jumpy and pointed his weapon at anything that moved. After another quickly point of the gun, once again, Mitchell laughed. The other SG team were outfitted with some heavy weapons and helmets. Mitchell had a black cap on while Daniel had his black bandana again.

"Relax Jackson. I spent two weeks with these guys, remember. We've got nothing to worry about."

"Well, considering what happened the last time we were here. I am tending to be cautious."

"We'll be fine." Mitchell said as several guys de-cloaked around them.

No gun fire happened, but they were all subdued quickly. Mitchell took longer because he fought off one guy before one man got behind him and placed the bladed weapon to his throat.

"Are we still fine?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mitchell said keeping his hands in the air.

"Good, just checking." Daniel exclaimed with a grimace.

Sam dropped Orlin off at the infirmary and then left to go get Ford, seeing as he wasn't picking up his phone or his watch alarm. Doctor Lam said she'd have results of some test by the time they got back. She entered the office to find him passed out on the desk.

"Well, it finally got to you. Even I can't stay awake that long." she said walking over and shaking his arm. "You even got tired of wearing your coat…..and guns?"

He still hadn't moved despite the shaking. She pulled him off the desk and turned the chair. She gasped loudly and stepped back seeing how sweaty he was and the gray hairs that now made up his sideburns.

"Ford, what the hell happened to you?" she asked grabbing his arms and shaking them. When she reached for the phone, she jumped when his hand grabbed hers.

"Amy….was dying, from the virus. I…..saved her." he said weakly as his hand dropped.

"What? Wait, moms been okay since the day she got here. You're dreaming Ford, and probably have the virus as well. I'm calling…."

"No. I'm, not dreaming." he said opening his eyes. He tried to put a hand on the phone, but ended up shoving it off the desk. "Oops. Oh….well. I, saved her, you can ask Jacob, he was there."

"I don't understand." she said backing up as he got up slowly, very slowly.

"You're, going to, have to help, me to the locker room."

"Locker room? You need the infirmary." she said getting under one of his arms.

"After a very cold shower. I can't go to back to sleep. Might cause more trouble than good. Tell me how things are going." he said as they walked out.

"General! Is everything okay….oh my, what happened?" Walter exclaimed as he had run up to see what happened to the phone, since it was signaling something wrong on his board.

"I'm fine. Just did something I….I'll explain later. If Reynolds isn't down and out, get him up here to help with anything you need."

"Everything is quiet at the moment. No incomings or outgoings so….I guess you'll explain the hair later too then General."

"Yeah, later. I'm going for a shower then the infirmary if you need me." he said walking away with help. "Oh, don't say anything to anyone about my condition Walter. People have enough o worry about."

"Yes General."

"So, as I was saying Sam…"

"I want to know what the hell you did before I say anything else."

"Remember when Jack used the healing power of the Ancients on Bra'tak?"

"You can't do that. Can you?"

"I can, but at a price. Not sure why. The other version of me, taught me." he said somewhat weakly.

He had to wave off people as they walked to and entered the elevator.

"I still don't understand." she said really worried he was in trouble. The door closed and he leaned against the wall. "You're not dying on me?"

"No." he said quickly as he heard the fear. "No. Doing what I did, took a few years out of me, best way of saying it. You could say I'm….probably 55 or 56 now. Maybe a few years older than that, maybe."

"You age if you use this power? Oh my god. That's what Orlin was meaning about you not wanting to use it. Mom was dying and she wasn't telling me!" she exclaimed in anger, worry and sadness.

"Look at what we're all dealing with Sam. Especially with you having to deal with worrying about Sally too. Having to work constantly. Hell, I didn't really know until a few days after they showed up. I could see she wasn't well and knew I had to do something soon. Jacob called me." he said as the door opened and they headed out.

"I came down and did it. Hopefully I won't have to do anyone else, ever."

"Orlin is in trouble. I think he's dying." she said explaining what she found out before taking him to the infirmary for test.

"Damn. I thought something was strange back in the commissary. We'll find out how bad in a bit."

She had to wait outside, and ended up waiting a good fifteen minutes. He came out, looking like he was shaking and having trouble standing. He had on the normal BDU clothes, and his name tag on, crooked.

"You going to pass out on me?"

"No. I'm freezing." he said with a chatter. "But I'm awake. Adrenalin is pumping, for now. Damn I'm cold."

Once at the infirmary and needing help to get in. Lam rushed over thinking something was wrong. He quickly explained and sat down on a bed opposite of Orlin's. Orlin was asleep finally. Lam had a monitor pulled up to show Orlin's readings and explained them as she looked Ford over.

"I'm just tired…"

"Ah. I'm the doctor here and pulling medical rank."

"Fine." he said weakly, gesturing a airman over and telling him to get something from his room. "Now, what's his condition?"

"Always looking out for the people under you despite your own problems. At least you're cooperating better than other Generals I know."

"Report doc…." he ordered as she shoved a thermometer in his mouth cutting him off from finishing.

"It's not good. With that device we got when finding Khalek, and this being the most recent scan, I've been able to see his synaptic interactions and from these scans, it looks like a lot of his cells are just breaking down." she said then covered Ford's mouth as he went to speak.

"Let me finish then you can ask questions General. Don't make me take your temperature the other way. Are you going to cooperate?"

He visibly stiffened making Sam cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh. He slowly nodded and she continued.

"I'm guessing here, but best guess, they are shutting down because of extremely unnatural overuse."

"It's all that information he has." Carter said standing beside Orlin's bed. "He said he'd loose it all eventually. The human brain wasn't meant to hold all that information."

"I think it's worse than that." she said reaching over and hitting a button that turned the 4D brain scan to show a right side view, then placed the stethoscope on Ford's chest under his shirt. "I think the brain cells are dying because they can't handle all the synaptic activity. Breathe."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Your heart is working a little hard from the sounds of it General. You're going to have to explain a little better what you did to her." she said then removed the thermometer.

"In a moment. Keep going with the report here."

"Hmm. Temperature is down."

"The ice cold shower."

"That would do it. Okay, as you mentioned Colonel, the human brain isn't suppose to have that much information. Again, I'm guessing here, but whether it is conscious or not, he might be trying to hold onto that knowledge." Lam said setting the thermometer aside on a tray.

"Which is slowly killing him then." Ford said.

"At this rate, yes."

"General. Are you available?" Walter asked walking in.

"What is it Walter?"

"President is on the line."

"Doctor?"

"You should be resting. But I'm going to guess that you aren't going to listen."

"Maybe later. I'll tell you more about this later too." he said waving at his sideburns. "Ah, this will help me get around."

He took the long octagonal pole from the airmen who was still looking at it curiously. It was a dark oak, six feet tall and about an inch wide.

"You have a walking cane General?"

"Never know." he muttered getting up. "Besides, I like hiking and always use a walking stick if possible."

"Seems about right for you. Colonel, stay by him and if he passes out. Call me. I suspect he won't be awake for too long with what you told me about finding him."

"Thanks. Tell the President I'll be right there Walter."

He nodded and walked off.

"Ford, I almost hate to ask, but…." Carter began.

"I could try." he said walking over.

It felt strange and probably looked even stranger to see him walking around with the staff, and having to actually use it.

"Wait General. In your condition, you could cause yourself more harm than good."

"I have to try Carolyn." he said placing his hand on Orlin's head. It was about a minute before he pulled his hand and started for the door. "I can't. I'm being prevented."

"What?" they both asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"Sorry. Either he won't let me or they aren't. All I know is I tried."

"Thanks anyway." Carter said as they walked out and toward the elevator.

"Before the….before when I came to the commissary, and was taken away. I was going to ask you if you would think about the idea of bringing him home with us."

"Bring him home?! But…"

"He's got no one and knows us, you mostly. And because of his age, someone has to watch him. He can't just stay here for the rest of his life, which may not be long now. I can try again later. Maybe it's because I have tried and need to recover first. Don't know." he said hitting the button.

"Yeah. We could do that. He doesn't have anyone else." she said holding her arms close to her body as they stepped in.

"You okay?"

"I will be. I'm just hoping we can save him, somehow. Tell him to try and forgot before it's too late." she said as the door opened to the level with the room where Earthly things were monitored.

They walked in and he got a few stares as he grabbed the phone. She quickly told them back to their duties.

"Yes sir. I'm fine sir. Fatigue is all. Yes sir. I'm already helping the best I can with the hurricane problems already. Yeah, the weather and now this doesn't help this country at all. I'm glad you approved of my recommendation sir. Ah no, I never got…oh, this must be it here that my man is now coming with." Ford said as Walter entered the room with a paper in his hand. "Take care flying up there sir. Don't need your pilots getting sick. If any of them suddenly feel funny, land. Goodbye sir."

"This just came in." Walter said.

"Patch me through to the whole base please." he said taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Carter asked walking up giving it a glance.

"We patched in Walter?"

"Yes General." he said handing him the phone off the wall.

"Your attention please. I just got off the phone with the President and just now received a communiqué from the White House. We now have over 8,000 people reported to have the virus, in 13 states. Thankfully not in Hawaii or Alaska, no surprise there really. Anyway, because of this, as of 0800 hours this morning, and partly from my recommendation, the President has ordered that America close its borders. Nothing comes in or out anymore. Anything that was coming in or leaving recently has been stopped, divert to other places, or brought back. The United States of America is now under complete quarantine. Unless it becomes a planetary emergency, the Stargate is down. No one leaves."

"What about Colonel Mitchell and his team?" Walter asked as he hung up the phone.

"They get to come back, no one else. Not even the Asguard, and not even if the Atlantis team calls. We tell them to go to the Alpha site or somewhere else. If the Daedalus shows up, you tell them not to land and not to beam down either, no matter the emergency. They have to go to the Alpha site too."

"Yes General." he said walking away.

"This isn't getting better is it?" she said with fear, that was also on everyone else's face.

"Mitchell is our only hope right now. If he isn't home in a week, or things get worse well before hand, I'm considering evacuating the base. Let everyone go home and spend what time they have left, doing whatever." he said as they walked out.

"But…..yeah. It would the best thing left to do. A last act before the end." she said realizing what he meant. "Where are we going?"

"Your parents." he said faltering slightly. "Hey, remember that lady you all found in Antarctica?"

"Yeah. She died saving…wait a minute. You're not saying…."

"I'm kinda like that, I guess. I use the power, I pay a price, just like her. But in my case, I age a few years." he said holding the wall with one hand. "Sam, I….don't feel so well……."

He dropped barely hearing her yell for medical help as he passed out.

At Dakara, Teal'c was practically yelling at the Council about the fact that they had no right to decide for all the Jaffa about joining the Ori. Unfortunately, Gerak was now a firm and steady believer. And it was causing much trouble within the Jaffa ranks. While the Council was seated, he was walking in the middle of the room between the two large half circle tables. He slammed the book of Origin onto the table as he spoke.

"You cannot ratify this proposal until all members of the Council have been heard from! So far, six regional…."

"You are only delaying the inevitable!" a Jaffa yelled. The same Jaffa that was Gerak's right hand man.

"If and when all Jaffa wish to embrace the Ori," the female leader exclaimed as Teal'c walked a little too quickly to the guy. "Then we shall act accordingly."

"If our brothers refuse to accept Origin into their own hearts, then they seal their own fate. We cannot turn our backs on are our fates because of indecisiveness!" the right hand man of Gerak's exclaimed.

Everyone got up slowly as the door was forced open and a bright light was shining. Shining from a staff of a Prior. Gerak was now the newest Prior.

"And they will see their way, to the path…." Gerak said entering the room. "For it is the destiny of all Jaffa, to follow Origin."

Bra'tak and Teal'c were afraid and could see it on each other's face.


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72

EPISODE……………….The Fourth Horseman, part two

One hour later………..well, a little past an hour…….

"How is he? Please tell me he isn't…." Sam asked with worry as Lam was still looking him over in the bed.

She was holding her arms really close to her body and doing everything to not cry. Ford looked terrible. He was breathing rather hard, had sunken eyes and the fact he looked like he was now sixty something didn't help her.

"He's not going to die Colonel. I can at least assure you of that. All the test tell me he is dehydrated, a little on the malnutritioned side, and extremely fatigued." Lam said placing her stethoscope around her neck again. "Far as I can tell, it's because of whatever he did to your mother. All he really needs right now, is other than this bag of fluids and maybe a few other's we might get into him, is a lot of sleep."

"Might?"

"Depends on if he gets up and leaves again without me or someone else noticing."

"He doesn't have the sign of the Prior plague then?"

"No. I doubt he can get it, but his white blood cell count is down, so I've got him in this isolation room away from the other patients, just in case. You can tell everyone he's going to be fine, after he gives his body time to recover. I hope I've alleviated your fears now."

"Thanks doctor. And you have. I don't know what I'd do without him." she said grabbing his hand.

"Considering some of the things I've heard about what he's done around here, and for you, I'm not surprised. Wish I could get that lucky." she said walking toward the door. "I don't see any harm in staying here with him, but you should probably eat and get some rest too Colonel. I have to say though, there is a bright side to him being here."

"Such as?" she asked really curious.

"There's a female airman that was once a beautician and seeing as Ford has barely had time lately to ever get that appointment that he says he keeps having to put off, she's going to come give him the haircut he badly needs."

"He doesn't know it's going to happen does he?"

"He asked me to ask the airman when he was awake for…I don't know, maybe two minutes. Long enough for me to give a brief update and then he passed out again."

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"Well, he does need it. Kinda strange request with all the problems. I'm just glad to hear he's going to be okay. Thanks doctor."

Lam nodded and left. She pushed him over and sat down running her hand through his hair.

"You scare me again, I may have to shoot you." she muttered. "No, that won't work. Maybe no….no, that won't work either. I'd be punishing myself mostly with that idea. Damn, how do I get back at you?"

"How about we call saving Amy even?" he muttered so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"What? You're awake? How long have you been listening?"

She shoved him and even smacked his chest once, but he didn't wake up. Even after she opened his eyes, only to find them unfocused and slightly rolled up. Since he refused to wake up, she got up and left in a slight huff. But she did feel a little better.

At Dakara, everyone watched as Gerak, now a Prior, walked into the middle of the room with his glowing staff and talked as everyone sat.

"Like you, my judgment was clouded by suspicion and trust, but the Ori, sensed my misgivings, forgave my weaknesses, and showed me their power. I stand before you today as proof, of their divine might." he said holding his hands up smiling.

Teal'c stood up as he spoke.

"They have poisoned your mind. The Ori's promises are hollow." he as he walked around the table behind everyone. "We have learned from the Ancients that they are not ascending their followers."

"Do you expect us to take your word for this?" Gerak asked as he spun around waving a hand at him, a upset tone in his voice.

Teal'c walked back to his seat talking.

"One of the Ancients returned to human form to warn us that the Ori, gain strength by sapping it from their followers." he said emphasizing strength. "That why they seek our support!"

Gerak waved him off and turned away.

"The Ori are not some benevolent gods, offering you the path to enlightenment, they are but manipulative beings, that will use you, and discard you once you have served their purpose…" Teal'c said making the short walk again.

"Enough." Gerak said waving a hand.

"They are no better than the Goa'uld!"

"Enough!" Gerak shouted loudly. "The Goa'uld are imposters. But the Ori, the Ori are real gods."

He spun around to everyone holding his hands up.

"Behold a gift, the Ori have bestowed upon me."

He lifted his hands making all the small books of Origin in front of them lift off the table. Everyone sat or moved back from the table in surprise. Gerak stood up and even Teal'c looked in wonder. Gerak waved his hands again after a few seconds and the books fell to the table.

The next day, a little after morning but before noon, Lam came back in to check up on Ford, who hadn't moved during the night, surprisingly. He seemed like he was still asleep, that was until she placed her stethoscope on his chest.

"That's cold doc." he muttered. "Suppose to breath on it first."

She jumped slightly.

"I thought you were still asleep General. How are you feeling?" she said going back to checking his heart.

"A little more rested. I could use something to eat though other than whatever you're pumping into my arm here." he said not opening his eyes.

"Electrolytes mostly. You're dehydrated and malnutritioned at the moment. This is your fifth bag."

"Wow. Got to make sure I eat something big and drink a lot before I try using that ability again."

"That might help. You should have told me what would happen if you planned on ever doing whatever it was to save Amy Carter." she said now checking his blood pressure.

"Didn't think about it. Besides, you were busy enough and still are. Might as well give me a report on what's going on while you're here."

"You've got to work on recovering yourself. Not worrying about everyone else."

"I'm feeling a lot better. Other than needing more sleep, I feel just about normal again." he said opening his eyes.

"Well, your heart is beating right again and your blood pressure is normal again too. I should be getting a status report on your latest blood sample in the next minute. Depending on what that says…."

"It won't hurt me to listen to a report and since I'm not getting up to leave, just give me the report please."

"Very well, we've had three fatalities this morning. Another twelve base personal are in critical condition and probably won't make it in the next 24 hours."

"Damn. Anything from Mitchell and them yet or Orlin on a cure?"

"Not yet."

"Go on."

"That's it. The other's I've got resting comfortably with sedatives, otherwise there's little else anyone can do. Even if you could go out there and heal everyone, the side effects to yourself are too great. You can hardly move as it is."

"True. I'll recover given time and not doing it again."

"The immortality factor?"

"Yeah. Hey Walter." he said seeing him in the room above.

"General. The CDC just called recently. I came down to inform you and the doctor here."

"Go ahead."

"As of 0800 this morning, the CDC confirms cases of the virus in both Canada and Mexico."

"Wonderful." he muttered. "Mitchell better hurry his ass up or else there won't be a home to come home too. Thanks for the update. Have someone send down some food and coffee for me please, my coffee. Preferably something I made."

Walter smiled as he said sure thing and left.

"Better tell Colonel Carter…"

"I've kept her updated General. She's doing fine. Not worrying anymore if that's what you're asking."

"Thanks doc." he said closing his eyes. "You're a credit to your job."

"Thank you General. I'm glad to have a General for a patient that doesn't fight having a check up, test or whatever other procedure needs to be done." she said as the phone on the wall rang.

"You doctors have enough to deal with as it is." he muttered as she grabbed the phone.

"Doctor Lam. Oh it is. That was quick. Probably because of what he is that did it. Thanks for the information." she said hanging up.

"I know that was about me." he said motioning for her to bring the bed to a sitting position.

"Yes. You're doing better. Not at full recovery, but better."

"How much better?" he asked with a yawn as he adjusted to being in the seated position now.

"Well, you're white cell count is still a little low. You're not dehydrated anymore thankfully, but you still could use a another bag or two."

"Can I leave then?" he asked sweetly.

"As much as I'd like to say no. There's no real reason why you should be able to. But after you eat first. After that, just take it easy."

"Thank you." he said holding his hands together like he was praying. "If I start feeling bad or worse or anything like that, I'll contact you."

"That would be a first. I'll let Colonel Carter you're awake. That should make her day."

"Thanks."

Several minutes later, a airman came in with a large tray and set it down.

"Thank you airman." he said seeing the large plate of lasagna, salad with ranch dressing, a bread roll with butter, one can of A&W root beer, a large cup of cold black coffee, and a orange. And one other thing.

"Someone who knows what I like made this plate. Must have been one of the chefs."

"I don't know General. But one of the chefs did give it to me."

"Must have forgot something though. I don't like Jello." he said setting it aside.

"Mind if I have it then?"

"Please do. Just knowing…I won't spoil it for you. Thanks again."

"You're welcome General." he said taking the bowl away with a spoon. "I hope to see you up an about soon."

"I will be after this." he said digging in.

Carter came in a few minutes later seeing most of the plate finished. He was currently finishing the orange and roll.

"Hear you're feeling better."

"Much better seeing you're doing okay." he said as she sat on the edge near him.

"Lam said you could get up and leave too."

"I will in a few minutes."

"Good. Had a lot of people out there worrying, including mom." she said with a small smile.

He saw her lifting her right hand and thought she was going to touch his face or something. He didn't expect the hard punch into his right arm.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for scaring the hell out of me."

"I wasn't trying to." he muttered rubbing his arm.

"Next time you want to use that power, or whatever it is, you better have me there with you." she said pointing a stern finger.

"Deal."

"Good. I missed you being there with me. Sleeping alone is so strange." she said grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry to say I never noticed it, last night anyway. I remember walking down the hallway, saying something to you and then waking up to cold metal on my chest." he said rubbing the back of her hand. "How's Sally?"

"She misses you. Not surprisingly. Otherwise, healthier than you at the moment."

"True. Hey, did Lam check your mom out to see if she might…"

"Yeah. Nothing in her blood work showed anything that could be used as a cure. Why dad, me and Sally are so far safe along with a few some other's in the base she doesn't know either. Me and dad, probably because of the naquada in our blood. Something like that she guesses. They have some people looking into it."

"Wish I could be more help."

"Getting out of that bed and getting back to work will help. The longer you're in here, the more people think maybe Lam isn't telling them everything."

"Yes. Moral."

"That and a lot of people are hungry for your cooking."

"I knew it." he said chuckling. "They all want me out of bed to cook."

"Partially. So let's go."

With some help back to their room, and help getting dressed, he found out if Walter needed anything, done a few things then got to cooking. He'd do paperwork later, if it even matter. Seeing as the coat seemed a little to heavy at the moment, as did the gun, he didn't wear them and used the walking stick to still get around, just in case. Doctor's orders.

At the village of the Sodan warriors, life was going on around them as usual. Mitchell and Daniel were in the hut that Mitchell was placed in before when he was hurt. The other men were placed elsewhere. The two were eating something out of a bowl when the door opened.

"Jolan. Hey it's good to see a familiar face." Mitchell said putting his bowl down.

"Lord Haikon wishes to see you." Jolan said pointing a finger at him then the door.

"Let's rock and roll." he said spinning his black hat around.

The door closed as they left leaving Daniel alone. He looked outside seeing children looking in the bamboo bar window and ranked his cup across it as they smiled at him. Jolan and Mitchell walked away from the hut going to Haikon's large house. Some people looked at them, but mostly left them alone.

"It was foolish for you to come. The other's are distrustful of you."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Mitchell said as they walked by the large round circle where he and Jolan fought. Currently, a couple of men were sparring. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Haikon will have your answers."

Haikon was being helped with placing the leather armor on a large bamboo set up for holding weapons and the leather armor as Jolan brought Mitchell up.

"Welcome Mitchell." he said as he turned around to the small table.

"Thank you Haikon." he said standing at ease with his hat behind him.

"Please, sit." he said with a hand gesture as he sat down.

Mitchell and Jolan sat across from him as he picked up a ladle in a bowl and poured some food substance into a smaller bowl in front of Jolan and Mitchell, then himself.

"I apologize for making you wait, but I just came back from a mission of great importance."

"We were informed of a world of non-believers who were conspiring against the Ori." Jolan said as Haikon was serving whatever it was in the bowl. "The Prior dispatched us to, deal with them."  
"You mean kill them." Mitchell said with some distain as he also picked up his bowl like Jolan did.

"We were told they posed a considerable threat." Haikon said. "Leave not the smallest pebble, for any hindrance will slow your people's progress. So say the Prior."

Mitchell took a drink, small drink and then put the bowl down.

"Yeah, the Prior's say a lot of things. Look, I am the last person to criticize someone for what they believe, but.."

"If your intention is to convince me to withdraw support for the Ori, you need not bother." Haikon said.

"You're making a big m…."

"I have already decided as much." Haikon said.

That surprised Mitchell.

"What?"

"We went to the planet as the Prior instructed." Jolan said. "Two hundred strong to eliminate any threat. We expected an army. What we found were, simple farmers. To naïve to understand the consequences they faced for daring to defy the Ori."

"The Sodan are, proud warriors. We do not kill innocent people." Haikon stated. He had obvious sadness in his voice.

"So you didn't follow through." Mitchell said.

"We left them unharmed, but before we returned here, he had to put all doubts to rest, so we traveled to another world, one rumored to have opposed the Ori." Jolan said.

Mitchell could see Haikon was sadden by what they found, even though they hadn't even told Mitchell what he already knew.

"The entire civilization was decimated. By a mysterious plague. There was no one left." Jolan said.

"Yeah, that's what they do." Mitchell said understanding it too well. "In fact, it's happening on Earth right now as we speak. And it will probably happen here when the Prior gets back and finds out you didn't follow his orders."

"How can we resist, so powerful an enemy?" Haikon asked. Some desperation for an answer in his voice.

"Well, I can tell ya, but you're probably not going to like it."

Orlin was working on the laptop, again, in another lab. Lots of papers were around him on the metal table. You could barely see the top of the table. Sam walked in seeing his holding his hands over his face.

"Orlin.."

"Sam." he said sitting back quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Now that Ford's up and about again, yeah." she said walking in and standing next to the table. "It's you we're all worried about now. We just got your test results back. They show significant and progressive changes in your brain."

"What sort of changes?"

"A degenerative process that has already started to impair your cognitive functions."

"I knew that when I took on human form, the memories I brought with me would eventually fade." he said after nodding slightly.

"That's only part of the problem. It's not so much of a result of you loosing memories, but the fact you're trying to hold onto them. Orlin, by not letting go of all that Ancient knowledge, you're damaging your brain."

"I know. My human mind is failing under the weight of so much information."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you." she said then laughed darkly as she knelt down near him. "As an Ancient you already knew."

"Yes. But I had no choice."

"But you have that choice now. Your brain is stripping away whatever it can to salvage those memories you're holding onto. Give them up and you could stop this from progressing further."

He turned away and started typing.

"I can't do that. There's to much at stake."

"What about Ford then? Can't he heal…."

"No. They knew he would try and will not allow it."

"Fine, you have the memories." she said holding his hands. "Write them down. Give me what I need to know. I'll complete the vaccine. Or give them to Ford and both of us…."

"It's too complex. You won't fully understand the process. He might, but there isn't enough time."

"Try us." she practically begged. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself. Let go before it's too late."

"I can't trust anyone to do this job, but myself. I have to see this through Sam." he said as her head dropped. "I'm sorry."

She got up and walked away quick, wiping her eyes as he went back to work.

Haikon had a lot of his people ready to hide out if things went wrong, until then they were to go about as if nothing was about to happen. Jolan and a few other's stayed with Mitchell and his team, just outside the large sand ring for sparring, getting ready to be the help involved. Mitchell had just buried the device under the sand, activated the remote and was currently making the ground look like normal again. Daniel, who was standing in the middle of the sand ring, gave them all a explanation on what the device was to do.

"We're good to go."

"Okay, this device will emit a high ultrasonic frequency targeting a specific portion of the Prior's brain, blocking his ability to use any of his powers. Now, the good news is it won't have any effect on us. The bad news is, it may not have any effect on the Prior either."

"In order for this thing to work the way we want it to." Mitchell said as he got finished and stood up. "It has to be working on the correct frequency. Unfortunately, we don't know what that frequency is. So, we'll use a trial and error approach. The remote, will allow us to adjust the signals. Sooner or later, we'll get the right one."

He pulled the remote from a upper pocket.

"Any questions thus far?"

"How will we know when it is working?" Jolan asked.

"Oh, we'll know as soon as he looses his powers."

"And how will we know when the Prior looses his powers?" Haikon asked.

"Well, someone is just going to have to test it and find out." he said. There was a brief pause as everyone looked at everyone else. "Don't worry fellows, that someone, is me."

"If Ford was here, he would have said himself." Daniel said.

"I know, that's why I'm doing. Besides, it can't be that hard. The plan is simple people. We disable the Prior, take a blood sample, send it back to the SGC, they finish the cure, we turn the Prior against the Ori, and call it a day. Here Jackson, you're driving." he said handing the remote over.

"Ooh, yay." he said as Mitchell told SG-22 to take defensive positions in areas he pointed out. Mitchell walked back and stood in front of Haikon and the other's.

"There's one other small problem, we're not exactly sure of the range of this thing, so Haikon, I need you to get the Prior as close as possible. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it is not." Haikon said as he made a few hand signals to his people. They took off in different directions.

"You are confident this will work?" Jolan asked tapping his arm.

"Well, if it doesn't work, then we're out of options. But the General says it should."

"I know Ford's confident but…"

"He said when he turned it on, it gave him a slight headache, so we know it's doing something." Mitchell said.

Teal'c and Bra'tak left the Council and were currently walking down the central hallway from the Council chamber as they spoke. A few Jaffa were around, but it didn't stop them from speaking freely.

"I fear we have lost them." Bra'tak said.

"This battle is far from over."

"But clearly, the council was swayed."

"The task before us is daunting, but not impossible. The Jaffa nation has no appetite for war. Particularly one that threatens to divide us."

"Indeed. That much is certain."

"The Ori on the other hand, will not abide opposition. They have already ordered Gerak to quell the dissension within our ranks."

"Then we must retreat into the shadows and evade their attempts to find us."

Teal'c stopped him with a hand on Bra'taks chest.

"No. We must make a stand…on Chulak. Faced with the prospect of inciting civil war that would kill millions, the council will be left with an impossible choice. But ultimately, they must decided between the Ori and their fellow Jaffa."

"It is only by forcing their hand will they see reason." Bra'tak said understanding where Teal'c was going.

"So I believe."

"An enterprise this bold, will require much support." he said smiling at the idea.

"Then let us gather a fleet to defend Chulak."

Bra'tak nodded and they left quickly.

Orlin was using the computer and writing things down, as Sam had requested earlier. Despite the trouble he was having with doing it. There was a lot of paper he had torn from the notebook and tossed away in crumbled balls. He placed his head on his hand as he looked at the wall thinking. Sam came up to see how he was doing and leaned on the doorway quietly.

"It's like catching the glimpse of someone, from the corner of your eye, then turning around, and they're gone. You begin to doubt if you ever actually saw them in the first place." he said then dropped his arm as he turned to her. "Tell me Sam, how can you regret loosing a memory you can't even remember?"

She shook her head and slowly walked in.

"What are you working on?"

"On the instructions for assembling the cure, in the event I become incapacitated and can't complete it myself. It's ah, precaution we have to take."

She nodded with a smile.

"The most frustrating part in this, is that I am unable to control what I can hold onto." he said picking up the notepad. "Even for a little while. Crucial information I need to finish the cure is slipping through my fingers, while insignificant minutia about my experience as an Ancient are still fresh and clear in my mind. In time, I'll loose it all, but right now, it isn't fair."

She couldn't hold back the sadness she felt for him as her eyes started watering again, and he even noticed it.

"Is there anything I or anyone else can do to help?"

"No. At this point, it's best that I work alone."

She nodded and started walking out.

"Wait a minute. What about K-9?"

"Who is he?"

"A robotic dog that Ford made me, for protection and helping me with work if and when I got stuck on something."

"A robotic dog." he muttered looking like he was thinking. "What does it do?"

"He's basically a A.I. computer…here." she said lifting her watch to her mouth. "K-9, come here please. It's urgent."

Orlin went back to writing things and typing. Several minutes later, K-9 rolled up.

"I am here Mistress."

"K-9, I need you to help Orlin with the cure. He'll tell you everything he can, you just record it and give us the information later. Scan the laptop he's using as well."

"Yes Mistress." K-9 said rolling into the room.

"Orlin, this is K-9. All you have to do is tell him what needs to be done and he'll record it. We'll figure it out from there. Think that will work for you Orlin?"

"It should. All I have to do is talk to him?"

"Yeah." she said smiling.

"I'll try it then."

She left smiling and feeling better as he started talking. It was a long shot, but maybe this way, Orlin might have his brain more intact.

"Despite the best efforts of all involved, the virus continues to spread at an alarming rate." a news reporter said on the screen Ford was watching as he held the walking stick with both hands and leaned on it. He was down in the room where they monitored the on goings of everything happening on Earth. "The CDC advises anyone who suspects they have the virus or come into contact with someone who did, to quarantine themselves and…."

Walter walked up making Ford look away.

"General, we just received word that China, Great Britain and Russia have grounded all air travel and closed their ports to all foreign ships."

"Not a bad idea, but I doubt things are going to get any better. Anything else?"

"We also got a call from General Hammond's office."

"Damn. He got it too." Ford muttered sadly.

"Um, no. The call was about our cover story. Our allies are expressing concern about it and hold long are we going to continue to maintain it."

"What am I suppose to say? If they have a better idea of a cover story, then tell them to tell that I.O.A. or the President. I don't know anything until Mitchell gets back. Until then…well."

"They've requested a meeting with you."

"I'm not leaving this mountain Walter."

"They're um, upstairs in the briefing room."

Ford dropped his head and made a fake crying noise.

"I need some good news, or I'm going to go crazy." he muttered as he headed for the door. He almost ran into Sam as she was coming up. "Please tell me that smile is for more than because you're seeing me."

"K-9 is helping Orlin with the idea I told you about. Only sorry I didn't think about it sooner. He might be able to get this job with the cure done quicker and then be able to stop trying to remember and let his condition stop getting worse."

"Well, some good news finally. I can only hope that it works." he said as they walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

He told her what Walter said.

"Ugh. I think I'll stay up on these levels and help around here."

"Lucky you. Catch you later then." he said as the door started closing.

He got off on level 28 and went to his office, got his coat and guns back on then sat down at his chair at the table, keeping his staff next to him as the people at the table opened files and started talking. It was the people in charge of the oversight committee and a few others, including Colonel Chekov, who was on the right side and end of the table.

"So, it is the estimation then General, that the decision to send SG-6 to this planet was the right one?" Chekov asked.

"Look. We send many teams out everyday. They were sent to that planet, whatever it is called in those reports, to gather whatever intel they could. We did the same thing when we were at war with the Goa'uld and are still doing the same with the Ori. Hell, Atlantis sends out teams to gather intel on the Wraith. It's SOP. Hell, we do it on this planet as well. We have no weapons or anything else that seem to be able to effectively harm or incapacitate the Ori or the Priors. And won't know anything until Mitchell and them come back with any news." he said fighting the fatigue he was still feeling.

"But admittedly, the mission was a total failure in the worst possible way." a blonde haired man with glasses that sat on his left said. From his accent, he was either from Germany or one of the countries nearby. "And as a result, millions, perhaps billions will lose their lives."

"Woolsey signed that mission statement in agreement."

"There is some concern that Mr. Woolsey was not informed of all the possible ramifications."

"What do you want us to do hmm? Shut down the gate? Bury it or destroy it? Seclude ourselves from the rest of the galaxy? I got news for you people. We've been out there. A lot of people know we've been out there and some know where we are. So either we can continue to send out teams and try to find out a way to fight back, just like we did with the Goa'uld or we can shut it all down and wait till someone, such as the Ori more than likely, comes along and wipes this planet's inhabitants totally out. Or just destroy the whole planet to make sure we are never a nuisance to anyone ever again. We have already made it quite clear to the Ori that we will not join them, so we are the enemy in their eyes. Sooner or later they were going to attack, so get used to the fact. If not now, then we would have been doing this same damned discussion later." Ford said as he voice started getting a little louder as he also stood up.

He picked the folder up in front of him and tossed it across the table scattering it's contents.

"I've told all of you, okay, some of you before, so the new people better listen up. You have no idea what we deal with out there. We are at war with an enemy that has a lot more power than the Goa'uld ever did! And until any of you have even been in close personal combat with an enemy with powers you can't understand, I suggest you start thinking about all the lives that have been lost over the last nine years keeping this planet safe and allowing you people to sit on your asses and make decisions that sometimes have helped or hindered this place and its operation! So if you want to start blaming people for this attack that is going on, you better blame yourself for now being…."

"General! General!" Chekov said standing up and shouting. "The purpose of this meeting is not to assign blame or to point out this you have already stated to us in the past. We are here to try and understand how this happened and try to avoid something like this from happening again."

"You aren't getting anything I am saying?! Over the last nine years there have been more than a number of viruses or some of the form of bacteria or biological thing that has hit this base and on occasion made its way into the general public. And as long as we go forth out there, to the great unknown, final frontier or whatever the hell you people want to call it. There will be dangers. Either from some life form, whether that be predator or someone that wants us dead, or maybe even some bacteria or virus. That's what is out there people. Unknown dangers and unknown great discoveries. The only way we understand and get over these obstacles is to confront them and find out everything we can. The same sort of hell happened to a group of people, which included Einstein when the Atom bomb was made. Pointing fingers and such will continue every time a team is sent out and comes back with something very bad to fatal. That's how it just works. There's always a chance of something bad coming back. Just watch all those Sci-Fi shows. Take Star Trek. Even in that future they encountered dangers that ranged from environmental to bacterial, virus and god knows what else. Why, because such shit is out there and will always be out there. You can't avoid it. So get used to reports saying bad things are going to show up. And when they happen, you can damn well bet we are trying everything we can to find a way to stop and it and prevent it from going further. This virus that the Ori has placed on us is just another obstacle out there that we're facing at the moment. If we overcome it and get a second chance, you can damned well bet we're going to fight back, hard. If Mitchell and his team fail, then we lost, because there is nothing we have that's working, so I suggest you quit wasting my time here, and yours. Go home and pray or something. Bothering me with this and the other people here only hinders what work we are doing." he said grabbing his stick and walking away.

As he left the room, he had a couple of airmen escort them out of the mountain.

At Dakara, Teal'c, Bra'tak and another Jaffa were standing behind a large column talking. They hushed up as a couple Jaffa walked by and out of the room up the stairs.

"What you propose is madness."

"So it may seem, but if the Council sees that we are mad and cannot be dissuaded from sacrificing out lives, then all the better. We must stake everything on the belief, that in the end, that the Council will value the lives of their brothers over the empty promises of the Ori." Teal'c said.

They stopped talking for a moment as another Jaffa walked by. Teal'c grabbed the man by the arm gently.

"Time is short brother, we must gather our forces, for the bigger our army, the more lives Gerak must choose to take. We must make this decision as difficult as possible for him."

"Gerak is no longer one of us. He is a Prior now."

"He may be a Prior, but I have no doubt that part of him remains Jaffa, and that is the part that we must seek out."

"I still believe this plan to be madness, but then, I once considered the defeating of the Goa'uld a mere fantasy. Prove me wrong yet again Teal'c." he said holding his arm out as Teal'c clasped it. "You have my support."

They nodded to each other and then the Jaffa clasped Bra'taks arm as well.

"Thank you brother."

He nodded and left.

Mitchell was up on a ridge looking through a one lens binocular seeing the Prior approaching. A couple of Haikon's men walked past the area in his view as the Prior entered the village.

"He's on his way." Mitchell reported. "Jackson?"

"Ready." Daniel reported back from behind a wall that was near the large ring of sand.

"Alright everybody, sit tight and wait for my signal." Mitchell said as he slowly took off and activated the cloaking device he was borrowing.

The Prior walked up and into the large stone ring circle of sand that Haikon and Jolan were standing in the middle of.

"You went to the planet as I had asked you to?" the Prior asked as he stepped into the middle.

"We did." Jolan said.

"And yet, the non believers still live." the Prior stated as Daniel was working on the remote.

"Yes." Haikon said.

"Why have you disobeyed the will of the Ori?"

"Because," Haikon said stepping forward. "We take orders from no one."

"The Ori offer you enlightenment, immortality."

Daniel muttered yeah right as he activated the device to do what is was suppose to and tried not to chuckle at the same time.

"Even if that were true, their price is too high." Jolan said stepping forward next to Haikon. "What they ask of us goes against the very spirit of the Sodan."

"You doubt the power of the Ori?"

"It is not their power we doubt." Haikon said. "It's their worthiness as gods."

They all heard beeping noises and the Prior turned to see Daniel's location. He made a large sweep with his hand making a wave of light come forth throwing Haikon and Jolan out of the ring. He turned around and did the same thing blasting Mitchell into the air and onto the ground making his cloak shut off.

"That's not it." Daniel said.

Mitchell got off the ground quickly and raised the zat gun. The Prior raised his hand and pushed Mitchell back.

"That's not it either." Daniel muttered he said pressing more buttons.

The Prior then pulled Mitchell toward him and as Mitchell's feet hit the stones, he was brought him into the air. He tried to aim, but lost his grip as he was pulled into the air and suspended about ten feet from the sandy ground, barely able to move.

"Andras chose to hunt the lion and was eaten by his prey!" the Prior stated as he kept his hand up facing Mitchell.

"Oh, come on." Daniel muttered as he kept pressing buttons.

"It was unwise of you to challenge me."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind another crack at it." he said glancing in Daniel's direction.

"What did you hope to achieve by attacking me? Did you honestly believe that it was possible to capture me?"

"Well, that was the plan." he said with urgency in his voice he hoped Dnaiel heard.

"And what purpose would that have served?"

Mitchell threw up his hands in a I don't know gesture. The Prior gripped his fist and Mitchell started choking. About ten seconds later and Daniel hitting the buttons, Mitchell fell to the ground, hard. The Prior was surprised and shocked as Mitchell slowly got up, though he tried again to use his powers. Daniel came out and watched. Mitchell grabbed his zat and shot the man at point blank range. He dropped as everyone else around moved into position and aimed a variety of weapons, just in case.

"Damn, took the thing long enough." Mitchell muttered as he hunched over holding his side.

"Sorry. I was pushing as fast as I could."

"Let's get that blood sample before he wakes up suddenly."

Ford just got back from the world monitoring room and was heading to his office, having to use the stick to still get around. He figured he could get around without it if he didn't wear the coat and guns, but he didn't feel right without them.

"Oh man, I wish I had time to make those brow….General Hammond sir." he said seeing him standing there in a suit. He started standing at attention when Hammond waved him off.

"Don't bother son. I know you're not at the top of your game. Just knowing you'd do it is fine with me."

"No one told me you were here. Sorry or I would have been here sooner."

"I haven't been here long. Short as it was, I was reminiscing."

"Some good memories huh?"

"Very good. Heard about the grilling thy tried to give you."

"I think it was more one sided. You want my chair or one of these, because I got to sit down."

"It's your chair now, so go ahead." he said sitting in one as Ford took his seat behind the desk.

"Thank god. Sometimes think I should try walking around without the coat, but I'm so use to it."

"Looks like the weight is getting to you."

"Only because of what I did the other day."

"Heard something about that. Anything new I should know about?"

"CDC told me something. Some flight left Salt Lake city three days before this all started, made a stop over at O'Hare before continuing onto where ever it's final destination was. Somewhere in France."

"It's already in Paris?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah. That airport. Three people on the flight tested positive and the French authorities are doing what they can to limit exposure. But it doesn't matter seeing as touching just about anything organic can spread the virus. Who knows where all those people on the flight went after that or if they were quarantined. Didn't catch if they told me that part of the message."

"At this rate, it will be in the Middle East…"

"Days after that, Africa, China, Japan, the whole world before the end of this month. The stock market is practically crashing, people are panicking. If we don't get some sort of break through soon, the virus won't be the only thing that wipes out this planet. Global panic and rioting will finish off any survivors. Another few days of this and there won't be any law, government or civilize-ness anymore."

Hammond shook his head.

"I don't know about you sir, but I could use something to eat, and from what I remember, you've never had any of my cooking."

"With everything that has been going on, I have to admit, I haven't eaten in awhile either. Jack has informed me on occasions that I should come down and try it sometime."

"No time like the present." Ford said standing. "Got a variety of things we can try. Get to even see Sam and the baby. Jacob is here too."

"Are they all okay?" Hammond asked with worry as he got up.

"They're all just fine. I had them come to the mountain, just incase rioting or something started. They don't have the plague and don't seem to be able to get it, so they'll be able to leave to the Alpha site or wherever any survivors we can get go. If things get to bad, which I'm praying against."

"So am I. So am I. I'll be glad to see the baby though. Never thought Sam would be a mother. Always thought she and Jack would keep up what they had going. I was waiting for them to come forward and ask for some sort of help, but when they never did and you showed up, then actually got her to come out of her shell, I knew then she'd have a chance. And I'm glad to get to see her. Even though bad circumstances brought me here."

"Well, try not to be a stranger around here. A lot of people miss seeing you and hey, to me, you're part family."

He laughed as the entered the elevator and Ford called Sam on his watch, telling her to bring the rest of the family for a surprise. And it was a great surprise to them, and they enjoyed eating together for the short time Ford was able to join anyway.

The Prior was still on the ground, and the device was now on a rock stone standing nearby emitting its field still. The sample had been sent back a little less than an hour ago and they were now waiting to hear results and to talk to the Prior. His stick was taken away, being held by Mitchell.

"Yeah, we took the liberty of borrowing a sample of your blood." Daniel said as the guy slowly woke up and then looked at his exposed left arm. He got up slowly as SG-22, which was surrounding the whole stone ring along with a few of Haikon's men watched him carefully. "Hope you don't mind."

"You looking for this?" Mitchell asked knocking the staff back and forth between his hands.

The Prior reached out with his hand and tried to pull it towards him. The guards all pointed weapons. Mitchell made a joke and acted like it was being pulled away, but only for like three seconds.

"Whoa! No, that's not going to work."

"Very funny." Daniel muttered as he kept his arms crossed.

"I thought so."

The Prior lowered his arm, still confused.

"That warm fuzzy feeling you may be experiencing may be the effects of the device that is inhibiting your ability to concentrate and focus your powers."

"Symptoms may include dizziness, irritability…" Mitchell began saying.

"Nausea." Daniel supplied.

"Nausea, and a condition know as, hot dog fingers." he said waggling his fingers.

"Maybe even a headache too." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

"It makes no difference what you do to me, but no this, the Ori are all seeing." the Prior said.

The two looked up.

"They are already aware of this, affront to their eminence, and shall strike down all that defy them."

"Nothing yet, you?" Mitchell asked.

"Drawing a blank." Daniel said. "Though I wish Ford or Jack were here."

"Why the Generals? We have this covered."

"It's not about covering. It's about the laughs from hearing them make jokes about the situation and such. Though Ford does a good lecturing joke from time to time."

"Maybe the next time."

"I am a little thirsty though."

"So am I, but that's doesn't count anyway."

"Their movements are not so easily divined, their ways unseen and veiled in mystery." the Prior stated.

"Right, right. They, have a plan."

Mitchell used his fingers to make quotation marks as Daniel said, have a plan.

"Don't suppose you want to tell us what that plan is? Why did they send you to this galaxy in the first place?" Daniel asked.

"We are beckons of light on the road to enlightenment."

"No, you guys are dark side intergalactic encyclopedia salesmen, unfortunately, the home office has been quite upfront with you yet." Mitchell stated. He started to continue and turned to Daniel. "The General would have gotten a kick out of that, right?"

"Knowing him, he would be laughing pretty hard." Daniel said nodding. "Nice work though."

"Oh, good. At least someone gets my sense of humor. Your turn Jackson."

"Okay, for starters Prior, did you know that the Ori need people to worship them because that's how they gain their power."

The Prior turned away, like he was thinking.

"He didn't know that."

"Nope he didn't." Daniel said nodding. "It's true. We're not exactly sure how it works, but from what we've heard, that actually drain power from their followers, that's why they need worshipers."

"You should talk to them about it the next time you are home." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, they might do a better job explaining the process to you." Daniel said.

"Ours is not to question but to rejoice in their service, for they are perfection." the Prior stated.

"No, because a perfect being wouldn't need to lie to ensure their belief in their followers." Daniel stated. "They wouldn't need to promise you ascension if they had no intention of delivering it."

The noticed he took a moment before speaking.

"Those who seek the path of righteousness shall be raised up high."

"No, they won't. Because the Ori do not share power." Mitchell stated a little forcefully. "They're using you."

"Pity not the blind man, for he is hindered not by the visions of this world…."

Mitchell turned and started walking away.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"For he shall see the light before you!"

"I'm going to get something to eat." Mitchell said.

"You want to call this in or me?" Daniel asked.

"I'll do it."

Orlin was back in the isolation lab area working again. He brought up a screen that showed what some blood cells at the microscopic level. Carter turned to look at him to see how he was doing. Lately, he had been doing pretty bad in the paying attention to finer details cases. Such as when he turned from the screen as she watched him and accidentally knocked over a collection of vials full of blood samples and other samples. They hit the floor shattering everywhere.

"Orlin!" she said walking to his side and holding his arms as another guy in a suit walked up.

"Dammit!" the man said as he rushed over and hit the bio hazard alarm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Orlin said as the man came back over.

"No. No, he is not fine."

"Colonel…" she began saying.

"He has been showing lapses in judgment for the last two days that have put everyone in here in danger!"

"Colonel, that's enough."

"No Sam. He's right. I can't help you anymore. I'm just in the way here." he said then left as a clean up crew came in and poured stuff on the floor to sterilize then clean up.

At Chulak, several Hal'tak vessels orbited the planet. Bra'tak and Teal'c were on one, keeping watch and waiting to see who and what would be sent to destroy them, if it came to that. They, along with the rest of the Jaffa that felt the same way about the Ori, were all dressed in full battle armor, except the helmet's were not on.

"Reflecting on your ill spent youth old man?" Teal'c asked as he came back onto the bridge.

Bra'tak smiled as Teal'c stood next to him.

"In truth, I was thinking of you." he said turning to him. "If this gamble succeeds, you will have once again proved yourself to be a great leader. Perhaps the only one to be able to rejoin this fractured Jaffa nation."

Teal'c nodded.

"My heart is indeed with our people, but as long as the Ori are a threat to this galaxy, my place is with SG-1."

"I understand." Bra'tak said taking a step forward, closer to the window. "Even so, there is no doubt we are the poorer for it."

"I disagree. After our great victory this day, Gerak's influence over our people shall wane. Then our nation shall rally, under the command of a great leader."

Bra'tak nodded, but didn't look back as Teal'c smiled and looked out the window at his next statement.

"That is if he has the, courage to accept such a challenge."

Bra'tak turned to him quickly.

"Me?"

"Who better? Tell me." Teal'c asked.

"No, there are many others." he said shaking his head.

"There are many other's who cover the position, but none who possess the strength and wisdom that only you can offer."

"It was not to long ago that we faced a similarly impossible task." he said nodding and smiling. "And yet, on that day, despite the odds. We finally ended generations of oppression and struggle, by securing victory over Ba'als fleet."

"Hmm." Teal'c said in agreement. Bra'tak walked behind him to the control station that another Jaffa was working on.

"I remember, standing on the Pletac of that mothership, just as I am doing now, waiting for the battle to begin. Yet knowing, no matter what the outcome, it would be the last time I would have to take the life of a fellow Jaffa."

Teal'c watched him as he walked back to the window.

"No Jaffa blood will be spilled this day. On that, you have my word."

Bra'tak looked at him, unsure, but nodded with him anyway. He could see Teal'c had some plan and mind and hoped it would work as Teal'c left the bridge.

Ford got off the elevator heading back to his office when Walter told him reports of cases in several areas of Europe and reported cases in Africa that made leaders start declaring martial law. Ford sighed heavily as he leaned on the staff.

"Oh man. If anyone calls Walter, tell them we are trying to get a cure, but we can only do so much. That's if I'm not around."

"Yes General."

"Hey, you feeling okay Walter?"

"I haven't got it General. Doctor Lam says I'm completely clear at the moment."

"Try to stay clear. Thanks."

He nodded and walked off as Carter walked up.

"Hey Sam, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. No sign of it at all in me. Little tired. How about you?"

"Little tired still too." he said as they walked. "Anything new yet, progress or such?"

"Well, Mitchell did send us that Prior's DNA."

"Knew about that already."

"So far no help."

"Damn. Sam, I have a idea, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but with how bad everything is going, it might be the only way to get something good to happen." he said leaning up against the wall.

"If you are thinking of using what….."

"No. Not that. Can't do it anyway like this. What do you think about me taking Orlin to talk to the Prior?"

"Oh." she said realizing what he meant. "That might make things worse on him, even though K-9 did help him get things out better. Are you sure about that idea?"

"That's why I'm asking you if I should do it. It could finish off what's left of his brain, or it might not do anything. Lam says there's a good chance he's going to become permanently brain damaged to the point he'll have little if any long term or short term memory."

"What are the odds of him not losing himself?" she asked sadly.

"Something like 13. Probably less." he said looking at the ground a moment. "I don't want him to become like that and I know you don't either. That's why I wanted to see what you wanted to do."

"I'd rather we wait and see if he makes it. But I know he'd hate it if he had the chance to help and we didn't let him when we had the chance. You might as well ask him if he wants to do it and tell him what's going to happen."

"We'll both do it then." he said getting off the wall.

"Okay."

Orlin was sitting on his bed, tying his boot when they came in.

"Orlin." she said softly.

"Sam, Ford. Is something wrong?" he asked getting off the bed.

"Not really, no." Ford said leaning against the door as she sat on the end of the bed. "I heard about some of the things that have happened in the labs and why you quit helping."

"I only wish I could have done more."

"You've done enough. More than enough. We've got everything else covered so you don't have to strain yourself any further. But there is something else you could help with, but there is a problem."

"Orlin, Lam says that there is a chance, though very small, that you may just stay the way you currently are, and though loose some more memories, you may keep recent ones and remember us and such." she said holding his shoulder. "If you strain yourself again…."

"I may loose everything anyway. I know Sam. I've always know. I want to help any way I can, before I loose it all."

"Are you sure Orlin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Numerous vessels dropping out of hyperspace." the Jaffa at the controls said as Bra'tak and Teal'c came onto the bridge.

They watched as 11 Hal'tak ships came out and flew up near them, effectively keeping them from doing little else but fight back if it came to it. The Jaffa that were against the Ori only had five ships to fight back with. The screen came on and Gerak was sitting there in command.

"You are outnumbered. Retreat is no longer an option. I do not want to slaughter you, but I will if you give me no choice. So what say you Teal'c?" Gerak asked.

Bra'tak and the Jaffa at the controls looked at Teal'c to see what his plan was.

"I still have hope that this situation can be peacefully resolved Gerak. Let us meet on the planet surface and discuss."

"Very well."

Teal'c nodded to Bra'tak and then walked off the bridge as the screen shut off.

The Prior was standing there, not doing much as everyone was still keeping watch on him. Mitchell was walking around the outside of the stone ring, eating some fruit that he peeled chunks off with a knife as he spoke about some omelet recipe.

"I hate avocadoes." Ford said as he entered the village with Daniel and two of the SG-22 members. He had his coat on, guns and was still using the walking stick.

"General. Hey, are you okay?" Mitchell asked as he started coming around.

"A little tired. Prior probably knows why." he said as he walked up to the stone ring and stepped into it.

"We have been told about you. You are the son of the evil ones. Another small obstacle in the way of the Ori." the Prior said.

"Evil ones?" Ford said with a huff. "Yeah, very evil. They let us alone to live how we want and that's wrong. Man, you are really screwed up in the head. There is no ascension for you. Me, I could if I wanted. Be pointless, since once you ascend, you have all this power, but little freewill on what you can do with it. Think about this idea Prior, if the Ori, which are suppose to be gods, are all powerful, why is it they need someone like you, to go out and eliminate threats and such? If they are gods, why can't they do it themselves? And if someone was worthy enough, such as you maybe, to ascend, why don't they let them ascend right away? Because they don't want to share their power. I don't ascend because of one reason, family. Something I never thought I'd have, but now do. My point here is that I got some info that you had a family. A wife, and children. Can you even remember them? What it felt like to have that sort of love?"

There was a small sad look on the man's face as Ford sat down on one of the large raised stones.

"I got a daughter, though she is still a baby, but I'm looking forward to being there with her through the years. Even when she becomes a teenager, and rebellious." Ford said with a small shudder. "I can only hope that a lot of what I teach her and the times we'll share together will help her remember the love and care I have for her when she is off on her own. Can you remember your kids and anything you did with them? Can you even remember why you wanted to have them?"

It was obvious that the man was thinking about it.

"Now I know you don't like me, from what your teachings are. And whatever I tell you will probably be considered lies since I'm the sons of the evil ones." he said emphasizing evil ones with his fingers. "That being the case, I brought someone who you should or might know, that knows the real facts."

They all looked or turned to see Orlin standing several feet behind the Prior, next to Mitchell.

"Hello Damaris."

"Who are you?" he asked. "How do you…"

"Know? Your whole life became a open book to me the moment you set foot in this galaxy." Orlin said walking a few feet closer. As he spoke, you could hear the trouble he was having with forming words. "I was once, ascended. But I took this form, because it was, the only way, to warn the humans, about the Ori. Since I made that decision, I have paid a heavy price, in terms, of the effect, it's having on my mind. The memories I've lost."

"Life and death, light and darkness, hope and despair, the rift was open, and on that day, the Ori were born." the Prior said as he obviously was having trouble coping with the information.

"But every so often, something will stir inside me, if I push myself hard enough, I'll remember, one more time, before it leaves forever. Your name, Damaris, your wife Adina, your sons, Jaden and Allon."

"But the hatred of those who stray from the true path festered and bloomed in the dark corners of Avernakis from where they have been cast!"

"Oh brother." Ford muttered standing up.

"And the fact that the Ori have never ascended any of their followers…"

"And consumed by this hated, they poisoned all they touched, bringing death, darkness and despair!"

"You know, as and Ancient, I wouldn't lie to you."

"And the souls of their victims knew no peace!" Damaris said spinning around. "Until the Ori came and whispered to them, 'sleep', for the end draws near!"

He lifted his hand and Ford suddenly went ridged as he was being pulled forward, or was until he managed to slam a foot in the ground, but was still dragged forward. The Priors hand was inches from Ford's throat as Ford managed to grab it and was barely keeping him at bay. He flicked the walking stick and swung it sideways at Damaris. Mitchell barely ducked out of the way as a long section of the end of the stick came past him. The other hand of the Prior came up stopping the hidden blade inches from his side.

"He's overcome the device!" someone yelled.

"And all on that day, will all rejoice as the Ori come and lay them low!"

Mitchell was still getting off the ground and getting his gun out. Ford let go of the man's hand, as Damaris spoke, and let himself get choked. His hand now free, he hit the guy hard in the chest and swung around quickly to stab the sword into the man's chest. Damaris fell to the ground dead as Ford dropped to his knees barely keeping himself up with his hands.

"General!" Mitchell said rushing up as Daniel did the same.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Give me a minute." Ford said rubbing his neck. "What the hell was he going on about Orlin?"

"He just told you why the Ori are coming to this galaxy. They are coming to destroy the Ancients."

"I guess he figured as a last act, he'd start with me then." Ford said as he was helped to his feet and coughed a few times. "Damn, he had some grip for an old man."

"You sure you're okay?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, just get my stick back. I still need it to walk."

"Your walking stick is a hidden sword?" Daniel said as Ford sat on the stone again rubbing his face.

"You should know me by now Daniel." Ford said rubbing his forehead with the back of his coat.

Jolan and Haikon walked up to them as everyone else started going back to things and such. SG-22 started gathering things as Mitchell directed them to get ready to go home.

"I always have some sort of weapon nearby. Always prepared, or try to anyway."

"General, this is Lord Haikon, and this is Jolan. The guy I talked about in my report." Mitchell said handing the sword, which he did clean off first, back to Ford. "I didn't see where the other end went and have someone looking for it."

"No problem. Forgive me for not standing. Little tired at the moment." Ford said holding out a hand.

Haikon clasped his hand and shook it, Jaffa style.

"I must express my gratitude for helping save our village."

"I look at it as they aren't only threatening everyone else, but my family, so they instantly go on my enemy list."

"You must be the General that Mitchell here referred to many times while he was with us." Jolan said.

"I hope they were good remarks Mitchell."

"I was telling him, occasionally how much Jolan sounded and fought like you." he said with a roll of his hands.

"Hmm. I wish I could spar with a few of you guys. Mitchell and Teal'c say the Sodan warriors fight pretty well. Your brother fought better than most, but I have to admit that I have fought more skilled individuals. No offense."

"My brother did indicate he fought with you. You were, a very difficult opponent." Jolan said.

"Difficult? He never hit me."

"He also indicated that he stabbed you with a sharp spear like weapon."

"Yes. Something like this." Ford said as he stabbed the end of his sword through his hand. They watched as he grunted, pulled it out and then watched his hand heal up quickly.

"Then what Mitchell said about you being an Ancient is true." Haikon said surprised.

"I wasn't lying to you man. We just got so busy that bringing him here to…"

"I'm not….yes, I am an Ancient. My parents are ascended, sometimes hear from them, but otherwise, I am not ascended or have any powers really. Got a couple, one of which you saw." Ford said standing up.

"The other we know about is he can heal someone by touching them. Which unfortunately has a side effect. Which is why there's some gray hair here and why he's so tired." Daniel said pointing at Ford's sideburns.

"By gray hair, I'm guessing you mean that it makes you older, because you look a little older General."

"That's the side effect. It takes my life force, in a sense. As much as I'd like to talk more Lord Haikon, open up diplomatic agreements and such, we've got to get back and see if there is even a base and planet to return too. When we get this virus figured out and things settle down, we'll send someone back, with Mitchell and open trade and such."

"We look forward to seeing you and your people return." Haikon said bowing slightly before turning and going to his people.

"Let's go home."

"So how old are you now then?"

"55 or 56. Not sure." he said as they walked out of the village with SG-22. "Probably sixty something actually."

When they started back to the gate, after using the transporter.

"Daniel mentioned something you said to the Prior that I would have thought funny. Let's hear it, cause I could use a good laugh right now. Everything else has been bad news."

"Well…" Mitchell said as he retold it. As soon as he said dark side, Ford lost it and fell to his knees. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Probably all the stress, you know. He just needed something to relive the tension and your joke was more than enough. I'm just guessing here but then, he always did laugh at even some of the lamest jokes Jack had." Daniel said.

They had to help him back up and through the gate. He passed out barely getting out of the gate room.

Teal'c was standing next to a river with lots of trees and bushes around, trees and bushes that are found around watery areas. He hadn't taken his armor off and looked up as Gerak walked up to him.

"You have made the right choice. There is no honor in fighting a un-willable battle."

"Hmm. Nor peace at the hand of a tyrant." Teal'c said as they walked.

Gerak laughed.

"I assure you, the Ori are not the Goa'uld."

"Have we truly lived as slaves for so long that we must fear being free?"

"It has nothing to do with freedom." Gerak said as they came upon a small section of handmade bricks that were overgrown with small plant growth. They formed a L shape that went to the water's edge. "Enlightenment, is just within our reach."

"Or so the Ori would have us believe." Teal'c said as he walked past the stone to a large stone that was made with a pyramidal look.

Writings were on a small section of the side for all to see as they walked up in front. Another section of the stone were on the other side as well. Gerak looked and came closer slowly as he realized where they were. Teal'c laid a hand on the stone as he looked at Gerak to see his reaction.

"Why have you led me here?"

"I thought it fitting, that on this day where we must sacrifice our short lived freedom, that we do so here, at the site of the battle of Tazek-sur, where your father gave his life for this very cause." Teal'c said with pride and sadness.

"He began to doubt the Goa'uld long before this rebellion took shape Gerak." Teal'c said as he walked around the memorial grave stone. "It is his death at their hands that made you begin to question what god is deserving of my worship."

"You were not the one that was chosen. You were not witness to the wonders I beheld." Gerak said standing up straighter. His tone showed he was in conflict with the act he had to perform.

"Did they raise the dead? Heal the sick and the wounded?" Teal'c asked with the same tone as before. "Destroy their enemy but with a wave of their hand?"

"The Goa'uld deceived us." Gerak said fidgeting. "The Ori's powers are pure."

"Then, what is the measure of a god Gerak, is it the scope of their power, or how they chose to wield it? Would a god, who is prepared to lead us down the path to enlightenment, so contradict this divine benevolence, by destroying all those who would refuse to believe in them."

"Those who refuse to believe, must die." Gerak said after a few seconds.

Teal'c slowly walked up and stood in front of Gerak.

"I understand how difficult this must be for you Gerak. Nearing your final years, so desperately longing for the enlightenment that we all seek. This is not the way to save yourself."

"I only wanted to avoid bloodshed." he said fidgeting slightly as he gripped the staff tighter.

"Stay this course, and you will have no choice but to shed the blood of your brothers." Teal'c said, then grabbed the staff and pointed at his neck as he stepped back. "And you may start with me."

Gerak looked at his staff then back at Teal'c. Teal'c could see that Gerak was having trouble.

"For if I have the choice between resistance or returning to a life of slavery, I choose to die free."

Ford awoke feeling terrible. He was having trouble breathing and wasn't really sure where he was. Lam was looking down at him saying something, but he barely made any of it out. He noticed her yell to someone off to his left, but never knew who showed up as darkness over took him again. Lam hadn't told everyone the truth yet, just her staff of Ford's real condition and was keeping it that way for the moment. Though if Ford didn't get better soon, on his own, then she'd tell everyone. For a few moments, he would spring back, then he'd get worse. Whatever was going on in his body, that she had yet to understand or figure out, was a fight to stay alive, despite whatever the Prior did to him.

Carter, Daniel and Mitchell were upstairs in the briefing room, sitting at the table, just doing nothing. They had no ideas, no plans, nothing. Everything that could be done, was being done by those left that hadn't gotten the virus yet. So far, no cure was found, even with the autopsy that was done of the Prior. Orlin had lost just about everything after coming back from the Sodan planet. His memories were pretty much all gone and only the basics of what to do were about all he had left. For the moment, he was resting in his room from a sedative. They didn't know what to do with him at the moment and until the President said something, he was to stay on the base for the time being.

"After all these years, we are finally down to having no idea what to do." she said slowly.

"It's a waiting game now." Daniel muttered.

"And the General being down just makes things worse." Mitchell said. "I don't know him as well as you guys, but from everything I've heard and learned, if he goes down….."

"So does moral?" Daniel slightly suggested.

"I was thinking more like….things are pretty FUBAR'ed."

"Yeah." Sam said slowly. "On the bright side, Ford just needs to rest."

"Wish it was the same for everyone else." Daniel muttered.

"It's always darkest before the dawn."

They all got up quickly seeing Hammond walk into the room.

"My uncle used to always say that, he was a wedding planner."

"Hey General." Daniel said.

"Sir." both Mitchell and Carter said.

"At ease. Good to see you three are still doing okay, or so Doctor Lam tells me. Sorry to hear about Ford though."

"She says he needs to rest more. After that, he should be okay." she said.

"Hopefully soon. I've heard the reports and been hearing it around base that he's really made moral climb since taking over. When the commanding officer goes down, it doesn't help the look out any."

"No it doesn't sir." Mitchell said as the other two nodded.

"As I overheard from you Colonel, all he needs is some rest and he'll be back before you know it. Oh Colonel Mitchell, I wanted to say congratulations, as did Jack for getting the band back together."

"Thank you sir, but it wasn't easy."

"No, but worth it."

"Yes. You couldn't ask for four better people watching your back."

"I couldn't agree more sir."

"I'm only sorry I won't get to see Teal'c."

"You're leaving sir?" she asked.

"I'm off to Peterson, I've been called back to Washington."

"It was really good to see you again. Glad we got to talk some back there at lunch." Daniel said walking over and shaking Hammond's hand.

"It was great to talk to you all, and an even better meal. Take care of yourselves. Tell Teal'c I said hi."

"We will." she said as she gave him a hug. Mitchell shook his hand.

"Oh, and tell Ford to stay out of trouble and to get better."

They all laughed lightly and nodded. Hammond left and they sat back down again.

"I hate waiting." Daniel muttered.

"I'm going to go see how the rest of my family is holding up. About feeding time anyway." she said.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Mitchell said leaving with her.

Ford awoke again feeling a little better, but not by much. He glanced off to his right seeing a couple beds next to his.

"Lam." he said weakly.

"General." she said from the observation room.

"Why the hell am I in here? What's going on?" he said seeing a few doctors in isolations suits checking out the other people.

"I'm sorry General. I don't know how, but when the Prior touched you, he gave you the plague, and something else."

"Something else?" he said coughing. "Great."

"Your body is trying to heal itself, but it is also no doing it. You're barely surviving and from what K-9 has told me from your scans, if you die, you won't be coming back. I have a few different bags of I.V.'s hooked up to you. They seem to be helping, but if a cure isn't found soon or something close, then you aren't going to make it, much less anyone else."

"Whatever….sort of cure or close enough solution, experiment on me." he said a wave of fatigue hit him hard.

"I can't and won't General. Other's have volunteered and we have tried on those that were close to death. So far, no success."

"How……does she know?"

"I've kept your condition to only my staff knowing."

"Tell her now." he muttered.

"General? General?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she had the other doctors in the room check on him instantly.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Carter came rushing into the room, just barely finishing feeding Sally.

"Who is it Walter?"

"It's Teal'c Colonel."

The men in the room kept their weapons at ready as Teal'c came through along with Gerak. They moved a little closer and kept their weapons pointed.

"Lower your weapons." Teal'c ordered.

The gate shut off and Teal'c stood more in front of Gerak.

"Lower your weapons." Carter said through the mike. "And stand down."

Teal'c came through the doorway out of the gate room as she walked up.

"What's going on Teal'c?"

Ford crashed and by sheer luck, they were able to bring him back. They were still checking him over again as the rest of SG-1 entered the observation room above. The door to the room with all the ill personal opened and Gerak walked in. The doctors looked up at Doctor Lam waiting for orders.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly.

"He's…."

"Why's Ford in here?" Sam asked very slowly and instantly afraid.

"The Prior infected him Colonel. I was….wasn't going to tell anyone anything until I knew if he was going to make it. He didn't want you to know either, until recently."

"What?!"

"Gerak can help him." Teal'c stated. "He is here to assist us."

Gerak looked around the room and walked over to Ford. The doctor's backed away after Lam nodded. He placed a hand on Ford's head, removed it and turned away to look at the other beds.

"Why do you hesitate Gerak?" Teal'c asked rather forcefully.

"If I help you, I will die. But I will die free!" he shouted smashing the end of his staff hard into the ground.

A very bright light shone forth from the staff. A shockwave of visible light spread out and went through the whole base, making everyone stop, showing what they were doing as they all noticed it. Gerak suddenly went up in flames and after a few seconds ceased to be there anymore. Teal'c placed his hands on the window's and yelled Gerak's name as he burned. Ford sat up quickly and grabbed his chest. The other's in the room started waking up and moving as well. The doctor's in the room began looking at the other people.

"What the hell hit me? Where am I? I was in the gate room, and now I'm here…." he said looking around then looking up into the room above. "Uh oh."

"We are going to have a nice long chat when you get out of there." she growled pointing at him.

Daniel stepped back as she rushed out of the room. Mitchell coughed lightly as he stepped back and let Lam leave as well. The doctor's, which were working on the other people, reported to her that the virus seemed to be gone, after Carter had left the room.

"He's in trouble I take it?"

"In many ways, he'd be better off dead. She's pissed."

"I saw that. Remind me of this moment in case I almost do something to piss her off. Since you're the resident expert on the non scientific parts of things, any idea on what happen to that reformed Prior?"

"I'm guessing that some sort of physiological failsafe, probably in the staff maybe or put into the people they make into Priors in case they ever turned."

The next day. The base and all it's personal were completely clear of having the infection. Because of what Gerak did, a cure was being mass produced quickly and given out quickly to the whole world, pretty much. Though Ford told her that he didn't remember what happened after passing out after coming back through the gate, she didn't care. He was stuck sleeping on the base, alone, and not allowed to come home for maybe three days. He coped and told the rest of SG-1 he deserved it despite the fact they told him to go tell her that he wasn't really at fault. He was watching the news the rest of SG-1 in the briefing room. Doctor Lam was also there watching. Sam was doing her job, as usual, but still not talking to Ford much on any other level than professional. Which was one of the reasons she was currently not at the table with the rest of the team.

"The final total of the pandemic has been estimated at a little over 3,000 world wide. But health officials are quick to point out that it could have been much worse. The distribution of the vaccine continues and many are beginning to ask how this could have happened in the first place, and more to the point, where did it originate?"

Ford shut off the TV and turned his chair around.

"I'm sorry that it took Gerak this long to figure out he was on the wrong side. Unfortunately, when something like this comes up again, we'll be damned lucky if we can get a Prior to help us again."

"Thanks to Orlin's work and the people on the base that were healed, we formulated the vaccine." Lam said.

"Well, at least we know they can't infected us again." Ford muttered. "I barely remember anything about it thankfully."

"The Ori will undoubtedly view this defeat as a minor set back." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, and they more than likely have many more plans and other things at their disposal anyway." Mitchell muttered.

"Probably. They've been wanting to defeat the Ancients for centuries, what's another few years. Hopefully longer than shorter." Ford said.

"Since we know that the Ancients are personally threatened, and they attacked you specifically, have you, you know, heard or seen anything?" Daniel asked.

"No, to both questions. Since we haven't seen any attacks that would go to that scope, I doubt the Ancients are going to do anything until then, if at all." Ford muttered then looked at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if they all ran away instead of helping out!"

They all looked up, but nothing happened.

"See, they don't care."

"What about Orlin?" Mitchell asked.

"Damage was too great. He's currently in a home where people can look after him better. Other children like him are there. I took care of all the expenses and they'll update us if anything changes. But everything he knows is completely gone."

"What about you and Sam?" Daniel asked.

"We're talking again, even though she's still mad at me. But if you're wondering about a divorce happening, no. She already stated she won't go that far. She just doesn't want me at home at the moment. Yes, I get to see Sally, when she's here. Let's all get back to work now."

"When do you get to go home General Carter?" Teal'c asked as they got up.

"Tonight, maybe. Let's get back to work, seriously. I've got reports stacking up and so do the rest of you. People on the hill want to know things, so let's make sure they get it all in one large stack."

Daniel and Mitchell laughed lightly as they realized what he meant.

"Hey, did you notice you lost that grey hair?"

"Yes. I think I have Gerak to thank for that. Sam thought it was a little weird to look at and told me to get some coloring. Thankfully, I don't have to do that now."

"That is if the effect of whatever he did is permanent." Daniel said.

"True. Feels like it."


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73

(A.U. I just had to do a chapter like this. I've never seen any other story do this sort of…..story line idea, so I did it. Hope you like it. I thought it was pretty cool myself.)

It was some time after breakfast, but a few hours till noon. SG-1 was to head out to another planet just before noon. They planet was looked at earlier by Carter and Walter, with the M.A.L.P. The M.A.L.P. showed everything to be peaceful, and to be lush with trees. Since Reynolds was on the base and not scheduled to leave with his team for another couple of days, Ford was going on this trip. Walter was just getting ready to start the dial up sequence when SG-1 came into the gate room, minus Teal'c. He was currently at Dakara. Ford and Sam were more than back on speaking terms. More like what happened never happened and it was only two days he stayed at the base. He made Lam promise/order to tell Carter anything about his condition in the future, no matter how bad it was, which satisfied her.

"Glad to see you're coming with General." Mitchell said.

"I try to schedule SG-1's missions on days where Reynolds will be around. Always have been."

"Now that sound like a plan."

"Actually the plan was put into effect before you showed up."

"Kinda figured that out already."

"We're ready up here when you are General." Walter said through the com.

Ford raised a hand in the air and made a twirl sign.

"Chevron one locked."

"Maybe you should make another K-9." Carter said looking her weapon over once more.

"Another one? Why?"

"Well, K-9 is really great at many other things. And could be helpful off world." she said as Walter told them the fourth chevron locked. "The other K-9 could be programmed to watch Sally. A part of me wants to stay here though."

"You could stay…" Ford suggested. "Or I.."

"No. I know she's fine and we both agreed on doing our job and raising her. Besides, we go off world, like once a week usually, so. And she's sleeping…." she said as he sat on the ramp rail holding it with both hands.

As the gate turned and locked the sixth chevron, something on the gate sparked, caused an electrical effect to surround it making them all get back as it also zapped the ramp.

"Walter!" Ford yelled jumping away quickly.

"Checking General!" he yelled as the gate kept turning and locked down on the last chevron. It stabilized as normal and stayed open. Other than some smoke, everything seemed okay.

"That was weird. But a rather cool effect." Mitchell said.

"Ford, what are you doing?" Carter asked as he walked past the ramp and looked behind the gate.

"Looks like we blew something, probably a circuit. Hey Walter, we trip a breaker or something?" he said lightly touching the rail.

"The computer read out shows one of the capacitors burned out. It couldn't take the surge of power apparently. The backup's kicked in though. I'm calling maintenance right now General."

"Still feels okay." Ford said putting his hand through the gate. "Well, if you all still want to go. I don't feel like anything's wrong with going, no gut feeling that something bad is about to happen anyway."

"In that case, I don't see any reason why not." Mitchell said.

"Walter, is the gate functioning within its parameters?" Carter asked.

"Everything checks out okay Colonel. A few parts will need to be replaced, otherwise the computer states it's okay to go through. The repairs will be done by the time you all return. And we are still getting the same M.A.L.P. telemetry. As far as I can see, there is nothing different on it's end."

"Let's all go then." Mitchell said walking up the ramp.

When they stepped through the gate, they didn't end up where they were supposed to be.

"Well, well, well. This isn't where we're supposed to be." Mitchell muttered looking around. The gate shut down and they looked behind them seeing the gate was still there.

In front of them, several dozen feet away, was a large crumbling brick building. Kinda like a old cathedral, but the design was…..basic. Two large wooden doors could be seen, both closed and looking like they had a steel appearance to them. At the bottom of the platform they were on, about ten steps total, was the DHD. All around them was miles of other old buildings, or what was once old buildings that had long since crumbled over time. Some were still standing, but none of them were really in the condition that the building near the gate was. Though there was no clouds and the sun was shining, the temperature was around 60 from the feel.

"Daniel, check to make sure….no, dial home. We need to see if we can."

"On it Sam." he said walking down quicker than the others.

"This reminds me of something." Ford muttered as he walked toward the doors.

"General, we should stay together. At least until we can find out if we can get home." Mitchell said.

"Good point." he said turning back and walking over to the DHD.

"Well, I'm guessing that that might be the symbols for home." Daniel said scratching his chin.

"Can't hurt to try." Mitchell stated.

"True." he said pushing the panels.

"I'll go up and see if I can contact them." he said walking up after the gate stabilized. "SGC, this is SG1-niner. Do you copy?"

"This is the SGC. Please identify yourself?" Walter asked with suspicion.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Walter."

"Understood sir. What can we do for you?" he asked with the same suspicion in his voice.

"Well Houston, we have a problem. There's no M.A.L.P. here, and this is not the same planet we intended to gate to. I'm sending me I.D.C. for confirmation."

"I'm not sure why that is sir. Is everyone okay?" he asked with no suspicion now.

"Everyone is fine Walter. Check the computer."

"Already on it sir. According to the computer readout, the gate dialed the right planet. The surge must have, caused some sort of glitch…...this is more of something that Colonel Carter should look at, or the General. The Iris is open now so you can come home."

"Is Reynolds there?" Ford asked.

"I'm here General." Reynolds said.

"Good. All of SG-1 is okay. We just ended up on a different planet. It looks safe for the moment so we're going to check it out."

"Sure about that General?"

"What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, this is a old structure, and certainly nothing like we've ever seen off world. I'd like to look around." Daniel said.

"I don't mind looking around." she said pulling the scanner from her pocket. "I don't detect any radiation or any other harmful elements in the air or surrounding area."

"Seems safe to look General." Mitchell said.

"We're staying. Would you call back and send a M.A.L.P. please."

"No problem General. Give us a few moments to get one ready. You want us to send another team to go get the other M.A.L.P.?"

"After you sent a M.A.L.P. here, then get a team to go get it back. We'll send another team to check it out later. SG-1 out."

The two walked down the steps and waited with the others.

"So….."

"Yeah Daniel?" Mitchell said.

"I'm going to go check the building out."

"So am I." she said following.

"Ditto. You can stay and wait if you want Mitchell."

"Oh, ah sure. I'll just wait and see what happens." he said walking back up.

They walked up as they heard the gate dialing. The outside of the cathedral had old and crumbling walls. It only was about twenty yards in length. The roof was damaged badly and had fallen in, in places.

"I can't tell anything. There's no writings at all." Daniel said. "It doesn't look all that old though."

"Let's go in then. Mitchell's smiling so everything must be okay." Ford said.

"M.A.L.P.s here. Find anything?"

"No. It's…just….." he said trying to think of the right word.

"Weird?" Mitchell suggested.

"No, more like…unusually normal in design, though I can see no markings of any kind. Really, I can't see why it is here when everything else has crumbled away." Daniel said as he walked back toward the front.

"Well, the inside looks a little better." Ford said standing in the open doorway. "Actually, a lot better."

The others looked inside to see the walls to be in almost perfect condition. There was five torches on either side of the wall, though they had long since went out. There was nothing in the room, but they could see stairs leading down at the far end. The other's activated their lights on their PC-90's. Ford put his sunglasses on and started forward.

"How do you see with…" Mitchell stared asking. When Ford turned his head slightly, he saw the glasses were lit up. "What the.."

"They're computerized." Carter said as she kept walking.

"Then why aren't they made for everyone else?" he asked confused.

"Other than the fact the technology is…borrowed." Ford said with a small chuckle. "I've designed mine to be able to have other functions, other than the x-ray feature."

The other two stopped and it took a few steps for Ford and Carter to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"How deep an x-ray we talking General?" Mitchell asked suspiciously.

"I've only used it for scientific purposes. Not for what you might think." he said waving a hand and continued walking.

"I know for a fact that isn't completely true." she said eyeing the wall with the light as they walked.

"If it helps, I don't see anything at all. And you don't exactly count." he said tapping a part on the glasses earpiece. "Nothing on the x-ray or infra-red."

"Exactly count?"

A few weeks after the marriage…….

She walked in seeing him sitting at the table working on something small and what looked to be a pair of glasses. The ear pieces were a little bit big, and there was two slightly large squares on the ends that would not really be noticeable behind the ears, unless you happened to have really short hair, or were bald. She leaned against the doorway, waiting to see if he even noticed she was there. K-9 didn't seem to be there, which wasn't surprising, mostly because Daniel had some computer trouble and K-9 was helping. Ford set aside the soldering kit, closed up the sections he was working on, then put the glasses on.

"Let's see now." he said touching a small button near the rim. "That one…oh, hey Sam. One moment. Ouch, to bright for the night vision."

"What are you doing?" she asked as he blinked a few times before putting them back on.

"One moment. Don't move." he said pushing another button. "Ah, now this one does work. How well though hmm?"

She raised and eyebrow as he kept touching something near the rim. The glasses were slightly lit up, which made her wonder. When a certain smile that she had only seen him have at home came to his face.

"Give me those things." she demanded walking up.

He slowly took them off and handed them over. She looked them over, saw the small buttons, then put them on.

"See anything you like?" he asked leaning one arm on the table.

She saw right through his clothes and through a few other object behind him. It wasn't working to well on seeing through the walls though. There was a small smile, but it went away quickly as she took them off.

"You do know, that using technology, in a military instillation such as this place, for personal purposes, such as these, is pretty much illegal."

"The technology belongs to MI6. I just improved on it. Besides, I don't use a PC-90, with comes standard with a light. I carry a small flashlight, but those will work better. Has infra-red, night vision and the current one you saw."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Better not catch you using them on other people."

"Never. Well, not in the way you're thinking." he said taking them back as she handed them over.

"Hmm. You better not check me out again either. It isn't fair when it's one sided." she said sitting down.

"I've got work to go do, so I'll see you later." he said putting the tools away and then headed for the door. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm always checking you out. I don't need these to do it."

"I had noticed. By the way, I did like what I saw."

"Well, I would have never tested it on anyone else, not in that way. There's something in this door. I can't see past it." he said as they noticed it from the top of the stairs.

"I'll take left, you take right Colonel." Mitchell said as they slowly walked down and got near the doors.

"I'll open it. If something does attack, run back and regroup. I don't want you all accidentally shooting each other. Me, it doesn't really matter much."

"Just try not to shoot you in the head, is what you mean?"

"Yeah Mitchell. Exactly that." he said pushing it open slightly.

Light came through the door as it cracked open so he turned the glasses off and pushed it in against the wall. There was no one in the room, but there was light, as though it was coming from the walls itself. Not bright, but enough you could see everything and read a book. It was a large square like room. On the far wall, opposite from the door was two large doors like the ones they just walked through leading to stairs going up into darkness.

"Okay, this is getting weirder." Mitchell said looking around the room with his gun pointed.

"I can't see what this room would serve as either." Ford said looking around.

"Maybe it was a shelter." Daniel suggested.

"Whatever it was, my light isn't penetrating the darkness through those other doors." Carter said.

Ford activated his glasses and touched the button a few times.

"What in the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked pointing his weapon in that direction quickly. Sam and Daniel did the same.

"Well, unless we've somehow became vampires suddenly…."

"What?" they all asked.

"We're looking at a very large mirror." he said removing his glasses.

"A mirror?" Carter asked lowering her gun as he put the glasses in his pocket.

"That's impossible. We should be seeing ourselves, and what would be the point? How are you sure?" Mitchell asked.

"Well…" Ford said picking up a small rock. "Watch the door in the 'mirror'."

They watched. Suddenly the mirror image showed the door move slightly.

"That doesn't make any sense. Logically, we should be seeing our reflection." Carter said bewildered.

"This is really strange." Daniel said walking forward. "Whatever this culture was, they….

Suddenly Daniel wasn't there and whatever the mirror thing was, it rippled slightly.

"Doctor Jackson!" Mitchell yelled running forward. He also disappeared.

"Great. Mitchell, Daniel, come in please." he said through his com.

Nothing happened. Sam tried hers and she got nothing either.

"Here." he said grabbing her hand.

"You want to go in together?"

"No. I'm…you walk forward and if it's some sort of suction thing, I'll pull you out and maybe the other two we'll grab hold."

"Not a bad idea. I just hope it works."

She slowly walked forward with her hand out. She felt like she touched something, then suddenly she saw Mitchell and Daniel looking and yelling at her. Behind them was a hallway that went to some lit up room.

"I can hear you just fine." she said rubbing a ear.

"It seems to be one way only. You both just got pulled in." Daniel said.

"Ford's…."

"Right here. I…we were instantly pulled in, or something. I didn't even feel a pull."

"We both saw you talking and what you were…did do and tried to yell, use the com even pound on the surface or whatever it was that we came through."

"Didn't do any good." Mitchell said.

Ford turned around and felt the surface. It felt like glass. He took a hard swing, but only ended breaking his hand and wrist.

"Ouch. That sounded…" Mitchell began.

"Like it hurt." Daniel finished.

"I'll be fine in a moment." he grunted/whined out. Moving his hand slightly, they heard a few bones pop.

"That's disgusting." she said.

"At least I'm not bleeding." he said turning around and shaking his hand. "Okay, we've got about three hours to get out of here, so we might as well go exploring and hopefully find the way out or another exit."

They turned and took off down the slightly narrow passage. It opened into a large lit room, lit just like the mirror room. On either side of the room, there was just walls, but going forward, there was a few hallways that lead forward, some turned to the left or right, or both. There was also three passages that went up ten steps and three passages that went down ten steps.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. But, I have to say it's a lot better than more paperwork."

"Must have……no, I have no idea what this place could be." Daniel said with confusion.

"Mitchell, go up that passage and tell us what you see. I'm going down this one."

Moments later, they came back to where Carter and Daniel were. Though Daniel was looking at the far right wall.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"A few passages that go down to the bottom level, some that go to the middle. Others that continue on." Mitchell said.

"Same here, except they go up only."

"Well, Daniel's found something." she said walking with them.

"What is it doc?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it this was some sort of….puzzle. Whatever beings wrote this language, which might be Ancient, I'm not sure. It's pretty eroded. I tried to take rubbings, but the walls is decaying."

"Try the camera?"

"Tried. Something about the…glow I guess is the best term, the way the light comes from the walls…"

"Messes up the recording?" Mitchell asked.

"I can try to clean it up back at the base, if I'm lucky." he muttered. "Maybe come back later and sketch it out with another team or something. You guys find anything."

"Same as what we're looking at here. More passages and such." Ford said. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but….I don't think we are in any danger. Not really anyway."

"Other than the fact there doesn't seem to be any way out, it does feel safe." she said.

"Yeah, I have that feeling as well." Mitchell said.

"Could be something in the air." Daniel suggested.

Carter pulled a scanner out.

"Air's fine, no radiation. I think the walls have some sort of florescence in them which is why we can see."

"Saves the batteries." Mitchell stated.

"Me and Sam will go…try this one." he said pointing at one of the passages in the middle.

"We'll take one of the top ones then." Mitchell said.

"Check in every so often. Daniel, might want to leave a note on….well, stick it on the wall with your knife. That way if we are here any longer than we're suppose to be…"

"If the SGC sends another team and they come looking…"

He nodded.

"Anything I should say in particular?" he asked pulling out his notebook.

"Just have it say we're all okay and that we are exploring a way out. And not to follow us into this…whatever it is." Mitchell said after Ford didn't say anything for a moment.

"That works. I'd rather not get another team lost."

Several minutes later, and several passages later.

"What is the purpose of this place anyway?" she muttered.

"I want to say it's….a maze? Any idea on what those…engraved images on the walls are?"

"You mean those square's we saw…etched into the side of the wall? Not a clue."

"Daniel hasn't any idea what they mean either. Hey, I see another square, but there is a smaller square inside it." he said with hope.

"That's different. Let's hope it tells us something."

Carter touched it, but like the other's nothing happened.

"Nothing. I wonder if they are just…here." she said shaking her head.

"Got to have some purpose."

"I see some stairs going down up ahead. You want to try downstairs?"

He thought a moment as he looked behind them seeing a passage way going left then a few feet down from there going right and left. Looking forward again, he saw the passage kept going forward another hundred or so feet then turning right. Well before that there was the path that lead down and another path that lead to the right of it.

"I'd rather keep on this floor and see where it takes us. What do you want to do?"

"We can see what the bottom floor looks like, then come back up and keep going."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead on."

"Assuming that we get out of this really soon, any ideas…."

While she was talking, several steps later, the floor gave out in front of her. Ford reached out and dropped down, but caught nothing. There was a hole in the floor that had an incline in it. Where it went, he couldn't see, but it was rather small too.

"Sam!!" he yelled laying on the floor and looking down in it.

"I'm here! Just.."

"Where are you?! You okay?!"

"Yeah, just fine. Landed on my foot wrong."

"Can you walk?"

"I can run if that's what you're wondering."

"There room to come down?"

"No. I can see where I came out. I'm lucky I got through. You'll get stuck."

"Damn. You sure you're…"

"I'm fine."

That tone he understood meant yes and to quit asking.

"Okay. Ah, what do you see?"

"Well, I'm in a cubicle with only one direction to go. Straight and to the right." she said walking toward it.

He next heard her on the com, so he got up and headed for the stairs.

"Oh boy. This hallway is going to be one long walk."

"I'm coming down the stairs you saw."

"I don't see anything other than this…I'm guessing several hundred feet long hallway. It looks like it branches off to my left."

"Damn. These stairs take me to a passage that leads away from you. What the hell was that?"

She stopped and instinctively pulled her weapon up and looked around.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know, but someone walked by…wait a minute. Stay where you are Sam. Daniel, Mitchell?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah General?"

"Where…did either of you leave the level you're on?"

"I ah, me and Mitchell came across some stairs that lead all the way down to the bottom level. I went down to just see what there was and a large stone door came down and stuck me on the bottom." Daniel said. "I'm now back at the beginning."

"Something wrong General?"

"Yeah, Carter fell into a hole in the ground. It was some trap door."

"I'm just fine." she said with the same tone.

"I'll go down and see if I can't locate her." Daniel said.

"Daniel, how long ago did you get back to the beginning?"

"I've been here about two minutes, why?"

"I saw…someone walk by the passage I'm looking down."

"Did you see who or what it was General?" Mitchell asked pulling his weapon up.

"Too far away to tell. Be careful, we're not alone." he said pulling his guns.

"I'll see if I can find her…."

"I don't need a chaperone. I can take care of myself guys." she said stressing the word guys. "I was taking care of myself on and off world long before Ford showed up."

Though they didn't know it, and certainly didn't say it over the com units, the guys all did say ouch.

"All right then, Daniel proceed at your own discretion." Ford said.

"Sure. I'm going back down the way I came."

He walked along seeing more passages branching off, but no stairs leading down lately. It had been at least half an hour since Carter had fell to the bottom level. So far, no one else had seen anyone, but they had heard talking. But whatever was being said, was still not translatable. She called in minutes ago telling them all she was back at the beginning. Mitchell had just recently said he reached the end of whatever they were in, mostly because from one wall to the other, there was no passages that went any further. Daniel called in about ten minutes ago saying he found some writing on the wall, that was better written out, readably, and was trying to translate it. Up ahead, he saw the passageway he was in branch off going right, left, forward, and down. Holding both weapons out as he walked slowly, he suddenly felt a buzz. After sneezing.

"People, we have a very big problem. If you can, head back to the beginning."

"What's…"

"We are not alone. Sam get out of there. Daniel, Mitchell, find her and get out here." he said kneeling on the ground and setting the other gun on his lap.

"I can…"

"There's an Immortal here."

"Oh damn." she said looking around.

"I'm on my way General. Just found some stairs leading down."

"I've already took off." Daniel said.

"Sam, find an place where you can see more than one direction or a place where you are backed into a corner."

"Got it. Don't worry. I got enough ammo, some explosives if I have to use them. Found a place. I've still got my knife and with what you've taught me, how can I lose."

"Good girl." he said hearing the slightly scared tone anyway. "I see some stairs going down, so I'm coming."

"I'm setting up a claymore around the corner."

"That could…"

"Whoever is here will see if before they trip over it. I'll hear them by then."

"Great idea. I got to go. I hear movement."

He slowly stood up and pointed both guns again. He noticed another square on the wall with a shaded square inside it, but what it meant was still a mystery. He didn't see anything strange on the ground or on the ceiling and guessed it had to do with the stairs leading down. Several feet before the branching off junctions, the floor gave out under him. He stayed quiet, until he didn't go through. His under arms caught on the edge making him grunt and cry out in pain, which he suppressed quickly. Mostly because he was cursing the fact he lost his guns. One had slid several feet away, but the other slid out into the branching corridors for anyone to see.

"Ah damn it."

Twisting a few times didn't do any good. He was stuck and without help, he wasn't getting out. And whoever was out there, he could hear them getting close. And from the sound of the heavy footsteps, they were big.

Daniel had ran into several dead ends so far. Back tracking a few passages, he heard someone walking and kept his gun ready as he knelt next to the wall. He waited as he heard them getting closer and closer. Holding his breath, he watched them come out and look the other direction.

"Damn, another branching…"

"It's only you.."

"Jackson!" Mitchell exclaimed with a jump as spun around pointing his gun a moment before lowering it. "Damn, don't scare me like that!"

"You're scared?" he said standing up. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I'm not thankfully."

"Let's not tell anyone about this."

"Good idea. Which way haven't you gone?"

"Back that direction and to the right." Daniel said pointing behind Mitchell.

"We better start looking quickly then. I'd rather the General not kill us because she got her head cut off."

"Same here. I have to say though, I expected someone wielding a sword to show up instead of you."

"I'm starting to wish I brought Excalibur." he said as they took the passage Daniel pointed out. It stretched like most of the passages, really far with other areas branching out along the path.

"Oh, oh. You see that?"

"That I did. Colonel, me and Daniel have just met up and are looking for you. We just spotted someone walk by us down the way."

"I could swear I saw blonde hair." Daniel said.

"That wasn't me. I haven't moved in several minutes. Though I have heard some movement and voices."

"Anything discernable?"

"No."

"Can you hear us?"

"Not yet. Keep the line open for now. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Got it Colonel. Which way should we go?"

"I don't know. We could follow whoever that was." Daniel suggested.

"Nice idea, but I'd rather find Carter first. I'm going to try something. Colonel, listen closely. I'm going to roll a grenade down this one passage. If you hear it, let us know."

"That's a little dangerous Mitchell."

"I'm tying the pin so it don't fall out."

"Nice idea. I'm ready when you are."

He rolled it down the passage to the left and listened. Though it barely put out much sound, it could be heard over the silence. It stopped rolling after going past several passages and almost a hundred feet.

"Nice toss."

"Thanks. Anything?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Still quiet." she said.

Mitchell pulled his knife out and scratched the wall a few times.

"So we don't get lost."

They retrieved the grenade and went back to the place where they tossed it before.   
"I'm trying another direction."

He tossed it, a little harder making roll far enough it bounced off the wall and went around the corner.

"Nice toss."

"I did bowling once, but was never really any good. Anything Colonel?"

"I heard something. Like something hitting one of the walls, maybe."

"We're close then. I'm going to tap the walls with my knife ever so often, so let me know when you hear it."

"Go ahead."

After retrieving the grenade and several turns later.

"Wait, stop moving. Hit the wall again." she said standing up.

He did so, and then he heard the same noise from the wall.

"You're on the other side." he stated.

"Yeah, but this passage doesn't go to you. It takes a left.." she said through her com as she walked over the claymore and looked down the passage. "Goes straight for several hundred feet and branches off to the right a few times. It only branches off to the left at the end. Hold on, I hear something."

She backed up and hid around the corner and looked out carefully. Three passage ways down from her, about a hundred feet, someone stepped out and was looking back and forth.

"That's strange."

"What is it Colonel?"

"It's some dark haired woman. Wait a minute.." she said pulling out her small binoculars. "It's someone from the SGC. But no one I've ever seen."

"What's she doing?" Mitchell asked as they back tracked.

"Just looking around…uh oh. She spotted me."

They didn't hear any gun fire or talking.

"Colonel?"

"I'm fine. She's walking this way slowly, her weapon up. Now she's stopped and hid around the passage nearest to me."

"How close?" Daniel asked.

"43 feet, maybe."

"Who are you?!" they all heard a unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Carter called back.

"I asked first."

She hesitant a moment.

"Do you work for the Goa'uld?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"No." Carter answered glancing around the corner to see the other lady was doing the same.

"Tok'ra?"

"No, well…."

"Allies with them?"

"Rough terms."

"Sounds familiar. Who are you?"

"The question is who are you?"

The lady spun around quickly to see two men with PC-90's pointed at her. Daniel and Mitchell both saw the lady with in the same type of outfit they had on. That she did work for the SGC, but what unit it was, they hadn't noticed yet. She was the same height as Mitchell, rather beautiful looking and despite the two guns on her, she had hers on them. She lowered it, unclipped it, and tossed it at them suddenly and ran away quickly going down the corridor before they could stop her. Carter came around the corner meeting up with them as they stopped.

"Whoever she was, she ran really fast." Mitchell said. "Really good looking too."

Carter rolled her eyes.

"Looks like one of our guns. But I'm not the expert here." Daniel said looking at the PC-90.

"I'm going to retrieve that claymore, then we're going to go find Ford. Did you see what unit she was with?"

"No. But I've seen all the other SG units, and she did not look familiar." Mitchell said.

Ford still couldn't get himself free and whoever was coming was getting closer. Unfortunately, his coat was bunched up around him making it difficult to impossible to get anything out of it. The blades in his arms would be his only protection from whatever sword the person had. He tried reaching for his gun that didn't go into the open, but it was more than just out of reach. With a flick of his wrist the other direction, he pointed the hidden gun and waited. Didn't take long.

"That looks like my guns." a female voice muttered as she walked up, knelt down and looked at it, without touching it. She tapped it lightly with one of hers.

_What in the hell?_

When she walked out, he saw boots that looked just like his. The coat was exactly like his as well, but of a more feminine design. The guns she carried were even more identical to the ones he dropped. The hair was a little longer, but the same color and style.

"Don't move lady. Drop the guns."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and set the guns down away from his. Then looking at her right arm, she flicked her wrist making the same gun he was holding, a C7-75, come out.

"Yours looks like a CZ-75." she said.

"It is."

"So is mine. Your guns look like mine too."

"Noticed that. Same with the coat and hair style."

"Mine's a little longer, the hair part anyway."

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other.

"I see you have a patch on your arm like me. What unit?" she asked.

"What unit are you?"

"I asked first."

"I…how about we just turn our arms to each other." he suggested.

They did so slowly, though for Ford it was a little difficult seeing he didn't lower the gun. Once they saw the patches were the same.

"You can't be who I think you are." they both said.

"And if…." they both said again.

"This is….getting us nowhere now." they both said again with a sigh.

They both put their guns away and he held out a hand. She grabbed it and helped him out, which took over a minute. He had nothing to push on with his feet so it made her have to do most of the work, that she kept muttering about.

"Good thing it wasn't me in there. I'm quite sure I'd be in a lot of pain." she said as he stood up.

"Why? Other than a few scratches, I feel…oh." he said as she pointed at her chest. Thankfully, the coat was closed so he didn't see anything. "Well, thank you. So…"

"Yeah. Kinda theorized the idea…"

"Same here. Just never thought it…"

"Would ever happen on a mission…."

"Or at all." they said together. "What's your name?"

They just looked at each other a moment thinking while crossing their arms.

"How about we turn this into a game and try guessing it." he suggested with a small toss of his hand.

"A game? Nice. Well, if our background is the same, assuming your parents named me the way mine did, then the choices are limited." she said rubbing her chin in thought. "Though, you being a guy, there are a few more choices."

"Yeah. Quick question……"

"If it's the Red Dwarf question…" she said getting her guns.

"Yeah." he said taking his guns after she picked them up. "Do women have…"

"Yes. I am a mother now who somewhat recently gave birth to a little boy. The men don't and can't."

"Woman have children here too. I'm a father recently too." he said smiling.

"Everything is probably reversed just like…we thought…"

"Ah, well we'd have to ask certain questions to know for sure…"

"I know one that will make all the difference." they both said. "You first…how about we just ask it together."

"Did woman burn their bra's?" they both asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay. It seems that the Red Dwarf was almost right." they both said.

"Who wrote Hamlet?" he asked quickly.

"William Shakespeare. You were thinking it was a Wilma?"

"Yeah." he said confused. "Who was first in charge of the SGC in your universe?"

"George Hammond. And her second in command was Jackie O'Neill."

"Jackie instead of Jack and a female George. Interesting. Too bad I never got to meet them or probably ever will. What about that ass Kinsey?"

"Robert Kinsey? I kicked in him the balls once when he tried to pull that macho crap. Words about me being a woman and my place."

"Damn. I never got that chance to do that." he said upset.

"Hmm. Being lady has its advantages. I made it up saying he made more than a pass at me, which got me off."

"Lucky you. Hey what about your…former doctor?"

"Very nice lady. Helped deliver…."

"I guess it's the core group that are switched then."

"Yours is also a Janet?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. Wait, what about, Quinn?"

"Janice. She joined after…"

"Yeah. I think I'm starting to get it. It's the core people…."

"Yeah. Sounds like it." she said nodding.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to say, wow." he said giving her a once over. "I don't say this, at all actually, but you're really attractive for my counterpart."

"Well, if not for who you are. I'd say your hitting on me." she said with a smile. "And I don't do that sort of thing either, except for with one man. But I have to say, you're the same."

"We shouldn't tell the other's about this conversation."

"I agree. They'd think we are weird or something worse. But then, if your spouse said the same thing, we are weird."

"Yeah, she did. Oh no." he said suddenly with extreme worry.

"What?"

"I told Carter to lay low. When I felt you…."

"I told my team to keep a look out when I felt you." she said worried as well.

"What's your Carter doing?" Ford asked grabbing his com.

"Probably still exploring. Hey everyone, ah….we are not exactly alone here, but we are safe. I ran into…the leader of…..some team."

"Very funny. I'm not the leader though." Ford muttered.

"There's only three others, other than the….leader I'm with."

"Are you okay General?" a female voice asked. "I just found the three. Two guys and girl. I tossed my PC at them and ran."

"I'm perfectly fine." she said as she then muttered under her breath. "That's a first, toss your weapon at the unknown, not fire it."

"Maybe she couldn't fire it." Ford said.

"Possible. Good thing considering."

"Is it another, you know?" a different female voice asked.

"Yeah, this person is Immortal. But we've come to a agreement not to fight. I'm on the second floor, so come to my location. We got some things to talk about. Don't mention my name until I say otherwise. I'll explain later."

"You guys all together still?" Ford asked into his com. "Don't mention my name until I say otherwise. I'll explain later."

"What? Don't mention…"

"I said I'll explain later Colonel, now are you all back together?"

"How'd you know?" Carter asked.

"You find that other…" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. to agreement not to fight."

"Now who's being funny." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm not done yet." he said then pushed the button again. "The leader here…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Also has three people under their command. They are currently headed for….our position on the second floor. I want you guys to get up here too. We need all need to talk."

"On our way." Mitchell said.

"So….what now?" she asked sitting on the floor. One leg was stretched out while the other was bent. She placed both hands on it and leaned back. Ford sat down and did the same.

"I guess we wait. Could take awhile."

"Yeah. This place is a huge maze made up of three floors….my Carter never checked in." she said with a worried look that also appeared on his face.

"I just realized that now too."

"Colonel Carter, where are you?"

"I've found something on the bottom floor…"

She cut it off quickly, making Ford smile.

"Sam, I said don't mention my name." she said.

"Why? What's going…"

"I'll explain later Colonel. Now what did you find?"

"Well, it's some sort of doorway. But metal bars keep me from getting through to the other side. The floor on the other side is really smooth, like…marble. At the end of the room seems to be a pedestal with some sort of….short gold rod with glowing crystals on the outside. Four from the looks of it, in the middle all the way around."

"If you can get it, it'd make a nice anniversary present." she said.

Ford rose both eyebrows and tried not to laugh to loudly.

"Wait a minute. You said you weren't interested in jewelry."

"I was kidding." she said.

"About which one?" he said a few moments later.

She shook her head making Ford laugh.

"I'm going to guess your Carter likes jewelry?"

"Not really. She likes it, but it's not something she goes nuts over like some women."

"Never really held much interest with me either." she said then clicked the button. "I was kidding about grabbing it for me for a present. But I still want you to grab it anyway. Might be the key to getting out of here."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call if I need help."

"Okay."

"My Carter is into scientific stuff. She'd be more inclined to…"

"Jump around excited?"

"Something like that if I brought her the latest new, whatever piece of equipment that science came up with. She's got that big emerald, so it's hard to top that."

"He has the same thing. If I was to bring him the same thing you said, he'd probably drool over it."

"Hmm. How about this, my grandfather's name was Dodge. No great grandfather….." he said ticking off fingers on one hand then tried on the other.

"I know who you're mean. The one that helped those…animal people on Gia'as. I can't remember if we ever did have a classification for what to call those people. As strange as it's going to sound, her name was Volvo."

"Volvo?"

"Does sound funny doesn't it?"

"Hmm. And yet, parents had normal names. James and Nancy. I can't remember if we did have a name for them either. I know they weren't called Gia'asians…or whatever."

"Jamie and Ned. I hear someone coming." she said looking down the path Ford had came.

Ford also looked seeing his team approaching.

"Pretty good looking guys. Your Carter is rather pretty too. I'm going to guess your…Jaffa is at Dakara?"

"Teal'c, yeah."

"Teal'c, tall black guy with a gold emblem…" she said.

"Yeah. I guess not everything is different."

"Hey General. What's going on?"

"Who is this…" Samantha asked.

"I said don't say my name. That's an order for all of you. Not till she figures it out." he said. "Give me the PC-90, it belongs to her teammate."

"And this is…who exactly?" Daniel asked.

"Should we tell them or wait till they figure it out?" he asked.

She looked at them and smiled as she took the PC-90 from him.

"Let them try and figure it out. Though I think….is it Sammie?"

"Samantha." Carter said.

"Sounds better. I think you figured out who I am." she said standing up at the same time Ford did.

Carter pointed at finger at both of them as they both dusted themselves off the same way.

"You're…she's…this isn't that theory that I thought…"

"Ridiculous? It is." Ford said nodding.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." she said standing next to him and crossing her arms.

"Can you let us…normal folks in on this conversation?" Mitchell asked.

"Sorry Colonel. You'll have to figure it out like I did." Samantha said.

Mitchell sighed and walked past them to look down the stairs. Daniel looked between as the two stared at each other.

"What's the deal with this game and your names?"

"It's simple Daniel. Our parents named us…a special way." Ford said.

"I don't get it." Daniel said.

"Neither do I." Samantha said.

"Ah, I hear someone coming from below right now." she said looking at the stairs Mitchell was standing near.

He turned around seeing a lady in clothes very similar to everything that Daniel was wearing, down to the extra pack. Even had glasses on and the same color hair.

"Hello." she said walking up slowly with her hands up. "I mean no…"

"Lower your weapon Colonel." Ford said.

"Sorry General."

"General?" she said walking up. "Oh, there's more than one I see. What's this thing about…"

"We're trying to guess each other's name Danielle. So don't blow it."

"Danielle?" Daniel said walking up and looking at her.

She looked him over seeing the similarities. The other's watched to see if they'd figure it out.

"I'm still not getting it General." Mitchell said.

Ford and his counterpart both closed their eyes and shook their heads.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Jack talked to you. Okay Mitchell, this is my female counterpart. That's Daniel's female counterpart. That woman you all ran into below was your female counterpart." he said pointing.

"What?" Mitchell asked making the two Generals rub the bridges of their noses and sigh.

"My counterpart?" the two archeologist said. "Oh, that theory…wow."

"Sam, you explain it to him."

"I'll try."

As she started to, the female General's com clicked on. They also started feeling a rumbling noise.

The male Carter tapped the bars again, how many times so far, he wasn't sure. He couldn't blow the cage door, unless he wanted the room to possibly cave in. He had heard chatter on and off, through his com, and had told his wife what he had found several minutes ago. He had scanned around, but found nothing that showed how to get through the bars. Going out on a whim, he tried telling them to open, which didn't work. Pushing and pulling them revealed that it wasn't budging. He even tried using his knife, but other than scratching it, he got no further.

"Maybe the obvious approach." he muttered pulling up on the bars.

He was surprised when they lifted with ease and slid up into the wall. Entering the room slowly, he looked around with his PC-90 at ready. The unknown object was easy to take, but it looked too easy to grab. Experience told him it was a trap, but what it was, was not coming to mind. A little more than half way into the room, a large stone door came down out of the wall and sealed him in.

"I should have called for backup."

He looked around quickly as the room rumbled. The walls were closing in on him.

"Oh great."

"Chevy! I need some help here! The walls are closing in on me here and I can't get out!!!"

"Sam! Where are you?!!" Chevy yelled into her com.

Ford pulled his glasses on and pushed the button a few times, after walking forward.

"There!" he said pointing.

She pulled her glasses out seeing it as well.

"I see him. Sam, I'm coming!"

"Take to long to get through by…." the female Mitchell started saying.

"We can blow….good thinking." the two General's said to each other as they pulled their guns and changed clips. "You all stay back for the moment."

They ran forward, looking with the glasses and blew out the floor with several shots. The others followed moments later as the two dropped down. They watched as Chevy ran forward taking a large swing with her sword. The large stone door was cut in half instantly along with part of the wall on either side. She turned to call for help.

"I'm here." Ford said as they both put their swords into the lower part of the cut door.

A quick yank and the bottom part fell out. The upper part of the drop down door came crashing out quickly, falling apart as it hit the floor, making them both jump back before it fell on their feet. A short haired blonde man came crawling out quickly, coughing with them as the dust slowly settled. He rolled off the fallen pieces of the door and laid on the floor holding his chest.

"Oh man, I almost had a heart attack….you're not Chevy." he said seeing a blonde woman looking down at him.

"Nope. She's over there." Samantha said kneeling down as he sat up. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." the two Generals grunted out as they got off the floor.

"You okay Sam?" Chevy asked.

"Yeah. Just fine now." he said standing up with Carter's help. "Who are you?"

"Sam Carter, meet, Sam Carter." Chevy said walking up and removing her glasses.

Carter shrugged as he looked her over.

"Oh, that theory…"

"Yeah. Thanks." she said as Ford started handing over her sword. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure which one it which." he said confused. "I just picked them up."  
"Mine was on the right…"

"I got that. But they were buried under the debris so I…kicked it off."

"And the swords too?"

"Yeah. So they got mixed up."

"That's easy then, mine's…..uh oh. Damn, they feel the same. I had a thought that mine might be lighter, but I guess not."

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Ford said as he just took one of the sword. They put them away not caring.

"We really should get going." both Carter's said.

"We still have plenty of time before….we've got to stop this." both Generals said.

"How about…" both Mitchell's started saying.

"Okay…" both Generals started saying when they looked at each other. "Good idea. My team this way."

The 'male' team went on the right and the 'female' team when left. And the discussion were pretty much completely the same. Though the Mitchell's had to be told what was going through the Carter's heads.

"I forget about that. Shouldn't we have felt the effects by now?" Ford asked.

"That would depend on who's universe we were in." Samantha said.

"You all feeling okay?" Ford asked.

"I'm fine." Daniel said.

"A little hungry, but otherwise…" Mitchell said.

"I'm with Mitchell." Carter said.

"I feel okay." Ford said then turned slightly. They saw each other and turned back to their teams. "They're okay."

"This is getting weird. Really weird. It's not totally possible for you two to be Mitchell pointed out.

"That's ironic since your counterpart just said the same thing. I can hear what they are saying and she can hear it as well. I…..we have a….slightly one track mind, in a sense."

"Maybe it just needs time to take effect. Whatever the case, we need to go before it does take effect." Samantha said.

"Agreed. But we haven't found out how to get out."

"I think that is what that object is for. I got a small energy reading from it." the male Carter said from behind them. "I'm guessing it's a electronic type of key."

They turned around seeing him pointing down the small crevice. The rod was still on the pedestal and the walls had stopped closing in when they touched it. There was five inches between the walls making it rather impossible for them to go get it. The two Generals walked up, rather unconsciously, and looked down the small niche.

"This is just prime." they said.

The others, they all shook theirs head.

"You know, I always wondered what a female…" he said with her.

"Female Prime would look like." she said finishing it. "Mine's a male robot too."

"One of you two has to figure out which…" both Carter's started saying, then stopped and looked at each other.

"I guess you have the same troubles." the Generals said. "What about you all?"

The other four looked at each other. Daniel and Danielle just smiled and kept quiet. The Mitchell's spoke though after what seemed to be deliberated thinking.

"You two have any idea on how to make it so only one of you speaks at a time?"

"How about….no never mind." the Jackson's said.

"What?" everyone but them asked.

"Rock, paper…"

"That might work." the General's said.

"No, it won…"

"Yes it will Sam." they both said reaching into their front pockets. "We can't throw….."

They both looked at the other team. Chevy gave a pair of red and blue dice to Daniel, who was confused while Ford gave a same pair to the female Mitchell.

"Nice idea." the Carter's said.

"You two figure out which direction…" the Generals started saying.

_(A.U. I really did throw dice to figure out the rolls. In reality, I do the same thing for some decisions. Anyway, on with the story….)_

Mitchell threw them left while Daniel threw them right. Ford's dice showed a 6 and 2. Chevy's showed 6 and 3.

"You lose Ford." Samantha said picking up the dice.

"I noticed. Oh well."

Her Mitchell retrieved Chevy's as she thought.

"Okay, anyone here ever use a rope like a lasso?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"Guess we just toss and get lucky then. Anybody want to give me their rope."

Over half an hour later.

"Okay, this isn't going to work." she muttered tossing the rope aside. "Any idea's?"

They all thought, but ultimately came up with nothing.

"Come on people, we are the best of the best at the SGC. This…." Ford said waving a hand at them all then pointing at the object. "Can't be what stops us."

"We can't blow it." the male Mitchell said.

"Can't dig for it either." the other Mitchell said.

"Can't seem to rope it." Daniel said.

"We really could use MacGyver right now." both Generals said.

"If he was here, what would he do?" Samantha asked.

"Well, we don't have duct tape." Chevy stated. "Not that I can think of anything that we could do if we had it."

"How structurally sound does it look?" Ford asked pointing at the male Carter.

"What do….what's your idea?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"We can't blow it and can't seem to lasso it, but maybe, just maybe, we can blast it out."

"That's not…." Chevy started saying.

"Are you crazy?! If you…." both Carter's started saying. Ford waved them off quickly as he and Chevy walked a few steps away in quiet discussion. "They are ignoring us."

"I'd say lets compare notes, but….."

"Actually, we could look at the notes on those translations from…"

"That's a good idea. Together, we might get somewhere." Daniel said as he and Danielle walked back the other direction. "Hey, you've been here longer, you know the way out?"

"Yeah. It's this way and…."

"What should we do?" Mitchell asked.

"What do you always do?" the female Mitchell asked.

"Just watch and make comments occasionally."

"That works."

"Guess we wait." the Carter's said.

"Not a bad idea. We can have them…." Chevy said tapping her chin.

"Yeah. We just need something, to make a path."

"Like a trail of bread crumbs. I got an idea." she said taking something from her pocket.

"Red lipstick?"

"Hey, it serves as chap stick too." she grumbled, then shook it at him. "Besides, you're not a woman. Sam."

"Yes." they both said.

"She means me. Yes?" he said.

"What we are planning, is dangerous, if it fails, unless you all have a plan yet?"

What was left of the group shook their heads.

"Okay, take this and make marks on the walls so we can find the way out."

"You mean leave you a trail? Wait a minute, what if this place crumbles down…."

"There's two of us. Both of us are very strong. We'll get out easily if something happens." Ford said waving a hand.

"What's the plan anyway?" Samantha asked.

"We're going to remove some of the…explosive compound in the bullets one of us have. Several probably. And then try making a explosion behind the…rod, to make it come closer." Ford said.

"Who's shooting?" Mitchell asked.

"We're not sure yet." the Generals said.

"But we'll come up with something." Ford said.

"In the meantime, you all go back, make those marks on the wall, and wait for us. We'll call when we get ready to fire. That way if anything does happen, then you'll be able to come help us if we don't call back." Chevy said.

"And if you happen to shoot the rod?" Samuel asked.

They both gave him a look.

"Right, stupid question."

"Very." they muttered. "Oh, just in case we should…which one."

They pulled their dice out again and rolled them in their hands.

"There's a good chance…" he began.

"We'll get the same numbers. I know. I'll stop, then you stop. But you tell me what you have first."

"Four and one." Ford said showing.

"Five and one." she said showing hers. "You give it."

"Here Sam, just in case." he said handing over his tracking device.

Several minutes later, with Danielle showing them the way back. They came to the 'mirror room'. But they still couldn't get through and instantly relayed the message back to the two Generals.

"Okay, she's going to shoot in a few seconds. You should hear back from us in about a minute."

"Got it." Samantha said.

"Ready?" she asked not looking away from where she was aiming.

"Yeah, wait, you don't have your ear plugs in."

"Oh right." she said reaching in her pocket.

Moments later, he held up a thumb and she fired. The other's did hear it, but it wasn't as loud for them as it was for the two Generals. She was waving dust away from her face and coughing. She looked up seeing him jumping up and down holding his face.

"You okay?" she said with some concern. This was, 'them', they were talking about.

"Hell no!" he yelled with a whine. "Damn thing broke my nose!"

"I thought if felt like something whizzed by my head. I guess it worked. Any idea where it went?"

"I wasn't paying attention!" he yelled popping his nose back in place. "That's the second time my nose has been broken!"

"Sorry. Need any help or anything?"

"No. Thanks anyway. Ow." he said wiping his eyes and cleaning the blood away. "That thing came flying out so quick, I barely saw it."

"Be thankful it didn't catch you in the eye. There it is." she said picking it up out of the dust. "Oh no."

"What?" he said now looking. "Oh. More like oops."

"How about we just not say anything."

"And how will we get it past them?" Ford said with a jerk of his thumb.

"Maybe we can fix it."

"Maybe, if we find the other piece."

"Gen….erals?" the female Mitchell asked over the com.

"Yes." they both said.

"Status." the male Mitchell said.

"We're fine." she said as Ford made a gesture to keep going as he looked around.

"Are you headed this way?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. You got the tracking device still don't you?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"Then keep watch, just in case. We're heading out in a moment." he said. "I can't see the other part."

"It must around here….there it is." she said pointing up the passage near where they blasted a hole in the second floor.

"Let's grab it and go."

"What about fixing it first?"

"We'll have to hope we get lucky on the way." she said picking it up and trying to see if it would just fit back together. "I don't have any glue so I doubt…"

"No." he said as they both looked up hearing a rumbling noise.

The passageway up to the left of them suddenly closed as a door just like the one above the one behind them came down. They could hear several more area's having the same sounds going on.

"This isn't good." she said as they quickly ran back toward the area where the door they sliced up lay. They made it back as another door came down blocking off the area they were just in.

"Oh great." he muttered. "Anything happening up with you guys?"

"Ah, yeah. The entire bottom level of the ways in have been closed off as have the second level. There's only one way in and that's an area that opened on the top that was previously closed." Daniel said. "But we can't get to it without…"

"Do not enter." Chevy said. "Bad enough we're trapped in here."

"Same for the rest of you." Ford said.

"I meant for them too."

"Oh. Well, knowing them all, they won't listen."

"True."

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked.

"Just fine." Chevy said as they both heard more movement.

A part of the wall, which was obviously a hidden door, dropped down into the ground several feet away from them. It was on the same wall where the door that they bashed apart came down. They approached it cautiously, with guns drawn. They both flattened themselves against the opposite wall and saw a small room. Or from the looks of it, a former cage. There was unidentifiable and decaying to dust bones in the small chamber.

"You know what this means…" Ford said putting his guns away as she did as well.

"Oh yeah. There's more than likely a time limit and traps. We better start running."

"We're headed your way, assuming this place don't….ow!" he said not letting go of the com as she smacked him.

"Don't say it. You'll jinx us! We are going to get out. I, really need to get out." she stated as they rounded the corner.

They took the way off to the left, after leaving the pile of bones. Unfortunately, the way was blocked and they heard more movement.

"Other direction." he said turning around.

They got to the other end seeing it was still possible to go forward. They both ran forward finding a path going right and still forward. The way forward branched off to the right way up ahead and the way right branched off to the left after several dozen feet and continued forward, or did until they saw a hidden door drop blocking that path.

"Damn. We could spl…" she said looking both directions.

"No! Splitting up…."

"Will only make it harder to get out. Yeah."

More sounds of closing doors could be heard as they tried to decide.

"We can see you both have gotten closer. Are you trapped?" Samantha asked.

"No." he said. "Just deciding."

"Better hurry, we can hear a lot of movement in there." Samantha said.

"We know." Chevy said. "I think some stairs were this way."

"You know this place better than I do." he said making a gesture of ladies first.

She gave him a strange look and walked forward.

"What was that look?"

"I once heard, that the reason men allow woman to go first is so that they can look at their back…" she said stopping suddenly. "Here's the stairs. Let's hurry before a door closes."

They got up quickly finding just about the same thing. The only way to go was right and it branched off to go straight forward toward the other's, but it was blocked off. There was a way back toward the end of the maze where the hole they made was still at. They could jump it and keep going and take off to the left or right.

"Ah, to hell with this!" she said pulling her sword.

"Great idea, but why don't…" he said as she slashed the door several times.

"This is harder than it looks." she said after several swings. The door feel apart at her feet to reveal another one only feet away. "Oh, for crying out loud!"

"As I was saying, why don't we shoot it?"

"Better ask…Carter. Either."

"Carter's, do you think this place is structurally sound enough to handle us firing a few rounds?" he asked as she leaned against the wall and set the sword aside.

"Give us a moment." Sam said.

"Might want to hurry if you can." he said a minute later as a door came down blocking the area where they made the former hole.

"Can't go back down now." Chevy said pointing.

"Here. I'll try the next door there." he said pulling his sword.

She held up a thumb and walked a few steps away. Several swings later he had broke through.

"Nice job. Looks like a pretty long walk. Gets us a lot closer now." she said following along quickly.

"How close are we to you all?" he asked as they passed a few junctions.

"Less than a hundred meters." Samantha stated.

They stopped in another junction as a door came down quickly.

"Stairs." they said pointing and then rushing up. "We see the exit!"

"We hear you!" some of them yelled, or all. They couldn't tell as they ran forward.

"25 meters!" Samantha yelled as they all heard and felt more doors closing.

10 meters before the exit, a door closed.

"No way this is stopping me!" Chevy yelled pulling one gun.

"Agreed. You take right, I got left."

They both kept running and fired. The door exploded sending dust and debris everywhere. The rest of the ream outside even had to cover themselves as some flew out. There was a sudden terrible rumbling as the floor gave out under the two.

"General!" both Mitchell's exclaimed. The other's just yelled their names.

"That wasn't so bad. I guess." Chevy muttered popping her neck as she stood up. She glanced around seeing she was on the second floor that was being held up by the rubble underneath. Looking into the bottom floor, which had most of the other two floors piled up in it, she noticed a glint of metal. She slowly climbed down, after not seeing him anywhere. Moving rubble out of the way, she found a hand attached to the gun, and as soon as she pulled, it let go. She grabbed his hand feeling for a pulse. There was none.

"You bastard! I thought you pushed me. Male chauvinist…" she yelled as she unburied him.

More choice words accompanied the others as she heard the others yelling and possibly climbing.

"You stubborn….oh no."

She got most of him unburied, but a large section of the wall had fallen on his right leg, just under the knee, and it was more than obviously crushed.

"You're an idiot." she muttered smacking his chest lightly. He made no response and she tried shaking him lightly.

"Wake up already."

She heard movement from somewhere above and behind, but ignored it as she checked him for other injuries. From the looks of it, he had both legs broken, his left arm was broke, which explained why she could take his gun from him. His skull was damaged just by the feel and the blood was starting to stop flowing. When she opened his coat, she found the sword was sticking up through his lower back and just out of the front of the left side of his chest. From the feel of things, he had other internal injuries and more broken bones that seemed to be healing, possibly.

"Oh no." she whispered quietly as she heard a rope drop down somewhere behind her.

"General, is everything okay?" Mitchell asked as he slid down.

"No. We need a medical team in here, possibly. I need some excavating tools."

"Oh my god." he said walking up to see his General dead. "Won't he just heal and get up."

"He can't. Our bodies won't absorb naquada, or Adamantium. For the moment, we don't tell anyone else…."

"What's going on…..oh god, no."

"Colonel, stay there. That's an order, and you know he'd order it too. Mitchell, get her out of here, now! Have….someone go call the SGC for excavating tools." she ordered.

"We can't get out yet. We need that….crystal rod or what…"

"Here. Have both Carter's look at it and see if they can do something. It will help keep their minds of the problem in here." she said handing over the broken rod.

"Wait a minute, why can't you just lift him and….."

"His leg is under that large slab. We move it without more assistance, we could bury ourselves. Now get her out of here before she breaks down."

"What about your sword? Can't you cut him out…I mean his leg." he asked climbing.

"I haven't found my sword, which is probably buried along with my gun." she said sadly as she removed more rocks and stuff from around him.

Mitchell got Carter back through the small exit and on the ground.

"Look, he'll be back. We just got to get him out. I've heard the stories so…"

"I know." Samantha said trying not to think about it. "Give…give me that…thing."

He handed it over as the two Jackson's asked what was going on. The female Mitchell went into the room to help Chevy.

"We can't fix this." both Carter's stated.

Mitchell looked down the way out back to the 'mirror room.' It didn't look like anything had changed, but they never saw anything anyway. He grabbed one of the rocks off the ground and gave it a hard toss. It hit the far wall and bounced up the steps on the other side.

"Doctors. Please go call the SGC for help."

"Why both of us?" they both asked.

"This is really….we don't know which….universe we are in anymore so…."

They both nodded and left quickly.

Both of them dialed the address and pushed the large red button. The gate activated with no problem and instead of using their G.D.O.'s, Danielle tried using her radio.

"Who is this?" Reynolds asked through the M.A.L.P. speaker.

Daniel gave it a try then.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson Colonel."

"I can't confirm that unless you send your code."

Daniel did so quickly.

"Okay Doctor Jackson. What's going on and why didn't you send your code first?"

"Well, we've ran into a bit of trouble. Nothing that can compromise the base or anything. We need another team to come with some excavating equipment though. Some floors gave out and Ford got buried. He's injured and can't get himself out."

"That's….unusual to hear Doctor. What can't you all help him? Is he too far away or…"

"Ah, no. Um, he's…..dead actually. He fell on his sword and because his body can't absorb it, he can't heal and…."

"Fell on his sword?" Reynolds said with a small laugh that other's nearby in the room also laughed lightly at.

"It's not all that funny sir." Daniel said suppressing a laugh with his counterpart.

"Right sorry. Okay Doctor. We'll have SG-5 ready in a few minutes with some equipment. Just wait there. Who did you come in contact with that was using your radio?"

"Sam and Ford will explain, once we get back. It's….out of my league really."

"Is everything okay Doctor?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is just fine, other than Ford not being alive. And if you're wondering, Colonel Carter is just fine as well. She's not doing anything rash or stupid."

"Help is on the way Doctor. Stay there until they show up." he said cutting the connection. The gate shut down moments later.

"Now it's a waiting game."

"Yeah. But why did it connect with your SGC and not ours?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I'll try dialing and see if me doing it will have any effect after the other team arrives. After your people show up."

"I have to admit, it is rather funny, in a dark sort of way. I mean, falling on your own sword."

"Well, before Chevy started to go out with Sam, she used to put herself into danger all the time. Still does actually. One way of looking at it, it gives a whole new meaning to sacrificing yourself for others."

Both Carter's, despite the fact that Chevy told Samantha to go away, were now down trying to help remove some of the rocks. They were mostly seeing about trying to get them out from under Ford to see about maybe getting the sword out. They were making good progress. Ford had dropped down a few more inches and they could see the sword handle now. Another foot of digging and they could possibly move him enough, without taking his leg off, to remove the sword and not cut him in half in the process. During the shifting and moving of the debris, they found the other gun and sword. Several minutes later the other SG team came in as they got him unburied enough finally. Samantha removed the bloody sword, tossed it aside and held his head as she stayed under him. His injuries started healing quickly and they noticed the same trying to happen to leg. He suddenly woke up and opened his mouth, looking he was about to scream in pain, but instead his eyes rolled back and he was out.

"I've got a pulse, though it isn't great. He's still bleeding from that crushed leg." Chevy said as the other team attached hooks and ropes together and started building a metal contraption on either side of the large rock.

Minutes later, and Ford dying from blood loss three times, they got the metal bars in place, kinda like a swing set thing, except it was being used like pulling a engine out of a car. With Chevy's help and a few others, they pulled on the ropes and got the large rock up in the air a few inches. Both Jackson's moved his leg and then him out of the way. Once he was out, his leg healed up after a few seconds, but he still hadn't woke up.

One hour later…………

Ford still hadn't woke up and was currently in the infirmary, with a couple bags of fluids entering his body. He had been cleaned up, thankfully and after being placed in a bed, with the bags, she started test. His blood pressure was fatally low and his blood sugar was practically non existent. The only reason that his body was even accepting the bags of fluids, was because of the needles not being absorbed. When he first became Immortal, Janet had to be extremely quick in drawing his blood. In about ten seconds or less sometimes, his body would absorb her needle in him and then she'd have to try again if she failed the first time. After meeting with Thor and the Asguard now able to produce the Adamantium, he was able to get a small box of needles made of the precious metal. The other SG-1 team didn't have a clue why they couldn't get home, yet. They didn't even have a clue why they were in the alternate/parallel universe either. And they didn't have much idea why that 'Cascade Entropy Failure' thing wasn't happening. Chevy suspected it might be because they were not them, not completely anyway. Being the other gender is what she meant. The Carter's both didn't accept that and continued to try and figure things out, mostly how to get the other team home.

Reynolds was still in charge, though because of the SG-1's slight recommendation, he was thinking of turning command over to Chevy. She was General of the SGC, just in her own universe. If she started doing anything that wasn't right at all, she would be removed. He was still debating it with Walter, Siler and a few other people. He had even called Jack, who listened to Carter, Mitchell's and Daniel's opinion. And he said wanted pictures of the other SG-1. Chevy knew her Jackie would have asked the same thing if they were in her universe and so, pictures were exchanged. Teal'c, now back at the base, had no opinion, so though being in the General's office, didn't say anything. Jack said he'd call back and inform them what he thought in about an hour. At the moment, the other members of the other SG-1 team were somewhere in the base. Chevy was not. She was sitting at the briefing table, in one of the other chairs at the other end. Her coat was on the coat rack in the office. She had the same one in her office back in her universe, no difference. Reynolds was filling out some paperwork at the head of the table.

"I wouldn't mind doing it, mostly because it would help me keep my mind….anyway. Both Carter's haven't figured anything out and despite what help I've been, even I have no ideas. Not even K-9 can come up with anything." Chevy said rubbing her forehead as she sat back in the chair and placed her legs on the table.

"I'm guessing you're thinking of your little one too?"

"Thanks. I was trying to forget for the moment." she practically growled out.

"Sorry. I…."

"Sir, we've got a problem." Walter said rushing into the room.

"What is it Walter?" she asked without thinking.

"Ah…" he said confused..

She rolled a finger for him to continue.

"General Carter, the other one…"

"Got that much Walter." she said.

"He's missing from the infirmary. No one knows where he is and security can't find him on the monitors."

"Oh great. Now if I was him, where would I go?" she said standing up. "I got a better idea. Wait here, if it works, no worries, if not….."

Reynolds was lost, but followed with Walter as she went down into the control room and sat at the large computer. A few flicks of some buttons and switches later, she grabbed the mike.

"Ah….let's see, okay. This is going to sound stupid, possibly. Attention all personal, we have a missing man and would like anyone who has seen or knows exactly where General Ford Carter is to call the Colonel Reynolds right away. No, base security is not in jeopardy, the man just left the infirmary and wasn't suppose to. Again, the sooner you call the better."

She turned it off and spun the chair around.

"Now we wait and see…."

"That was not…." Reynolds began saying when the phone rang.

"That was quick." she said as he picked it up.

"Colonel Reynolds. He's where? Doing what? Oh, you are sure it's him? Okay, thanks airman."

"Sir?" Walter asked.

"He's currently stuffing his face in the kitchen."

"I'll go check it out." Chevy said getting up. "Unless I have to stay or something?"

"No. If he's awake and doing just fine, tell him to get up here and relieve me." Reynolds said.

"That's probably why he's in the commissary." she said as she walked out.

"I know!" he yelled.

Doctor Lam came in along with Chevy and a couple armed airmen. Though there was quite a few people eating, obvious by the amount of tables filled, Ford was not among them.

"Where's the General? Our General." Lam asked as Chevy sneezed into her hanky.

"That way doctor." an airman pointed at the kitchen.

The security stayed in the eating area as the two entered the large kitchen. Several things seemed to be cooking, though only Ford was the one doing it all. He had several plates of food in front of him, and they looked rather devoured. Several cans of empty root beer were also among them. He was in his SGC issue clothes, minus the coat and still had on slippers. They saw he was eating, since his mouth was full, and was currently mixing something in a bowl. Lam started forward when Chevy spoke.

"Oh god. Our famous brownies!" she exclaimed walking up quickly. "I have been practically dying for those lately."

Ford stopped mixing, swallowed and slowly looked at her.

"What?"

"Look, we may be the same, in some senses, but with gender being different, food becomes a whole new ballpark. Women love chocolate. And I know we both have a extreme weakness to the stuff. But being a woman, I have seniority."

"Seniority?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Now, I don't make these things much because I'm trying to keep my figu….ow!"

"No touching." he said slapping her hand away. "I don't even let Sam have a lick until the mix is, mixed. I pay for it, sometimes, but…."

"Here, I'll finish this…" she said reaching.

"Oh no you don't." he said pulling the bowl away. "I can see that look in your eyes. You'll steal the bowl and eat it before it cooks. I know, I've done it before too."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. Now go, work on something else. Being….a man, I must have much more restraint to this stuff. Though I have to admit, I'd rather eat it as is."

"I don't doubt that." she said eyeing the mix.

"General Carter?"

"Yes doctor." Ford said knowing she was talking to him. Chevy reluctantly went to the stove behind him checking on the other foods.

"Oh yeah, lasagna." she said checking it. "And almost done too. Extra cheesy."

"You're supposed to be in bed General."

"I know. But I got hungry." he said taking a bite of some noodle pasta he had. He spun around quickly grabbing the mix bowl after seeing Lam's eyes shift behind him.

"Get some restraint woman."

"I can't help it. Doctor, get him out of here please."

"Hey. I run this place. She knows I can get her back later."

"And if we are stuck here?"

"As much as the help would be nice, you don't want that."

"No, I don't." she said with a hurt that even Lam noticed. "I'm trying to keep my mind off it and at least giving me the beater will help."

"They are usually all I ever get to touch. In this case, go ahead."

"Ford?" Carter asked coming into the kitchen quickly with her counterpart. "Are you al….is that the special brownie mix I smell?"

"Oh yeah." Samuel said eyeing the pan. "I barely get any if lucky. Unless Chevy makes them at home. I have to beg sometimes."

He backed away quickly holding the pan close as they walked forward.

"Stay back! Since coming to this universe I've barely had even a chance to eat a pan worth when made here. These are going to get cooked along with some more. Then you all can go at it. Any closer and I'll turn it over on the floor."

"You know what General. I think you're just fine. Call me later." Lam said pointing at the bowl then leaving.

"He's serious about dropping it." Chevy said making them back away. "I tried to get a lick and he practically, no literally, shoved me away. Even slapped my hand. We'll bring you both, and the other's some later. He'll keep them hostage if you stay."

They walked out slowly, but with a pout. Though Samantha gave him the evil eye. She turned around holding her forehead.

"Damn. I hate I see that look on her." he said with a small shiver.

"God, I forgot how bad it is. It's worse with me though. Us being a more girl team and all."

"Yeah." he said sitting the mix down. "Better start making some of your own. It's liable to only get worse."

She started grabbing all the essential stuff right away.

"Ah, you hide the secret ingredient in the same area. And still no one notices."

"Nope. But then few people actually get to come back here and cook." he said checking on something else.

"Ah. I wanted to lick these too. Well, I guess I have to restrain myself, like a man would."

"Very funny." he said as she laughed.

"You said it first."

"You agreed." he said as she added the different items needed. Baking from scratch made them so much better than instant.

"Hey, both Sam's mentioned you're making those….."

"Oh god. It got worse." both General's said seeing the Jackson's now in the room.

"Get out or you get nothing." Ford stated.

"You aren't my commander." Danielle stated.

"My base, my kitchen. If you want some, wait till your commanding officer here makes her own batch. Until then get out and for god sake, don't tell anyone."

"Yes, I'm making some. Now leave us in peace." Chevy said as they looked at her.

"You better watch her, or she might eat them all." Danielle said pointing at Chevy.

"Hey!"

"I already know. She came in here earlier with the doctor and tried to take the bowl."

"You better save us some." Daniel said.

"I will. Now leave."

They left, reluctantly.

"God. Reminds me of when I made that cake that was like this mix."

"You're meaning that time…with you it was Jack, when 'he' came out of that status field in the Antarctic site right? His first request from you was to make him a cake."

"Yeah. I made it, just like this stuff. He didn't eat it all, but damn near did. Sam and Daniel finished off the rest. I only got to lick the beaters, again!"

"Lucky you. Danielle and Sam got the beaters. Jackie ate the whole damn cake! Ordered everyone away from her or else. Including me. She got sick for it too. Served her right for not sharing." Chevy muttered. "I ended up having to make the brownies or else Danielle and Janet were going to kill me, not to mention Samuel threatening me with no sex for a week."

Ford dropped the fork he was using as he laughed. It bounced off his boot splattering cheese sauce and noodles.

"Way too much info there. Didn't happen that way for me. But then, I'm not surrounded by women."

"I still never got anything. I've had to make these things in secret more than once. Only Sam has ever figured out when I do. Something to do with a look in my eye."

"I barely make them at all. I swear, despite the protocol that is shown around here, it goes out the window when I make these. I never should have started. Should have left desserts at home." he said tossing the fork in the dishwasher.

"I make them once a week. I have no choice. I can see why having a male team is better."

"Being the other gender has its perks. Samantha has is bad for chocolate, but she limits herself for figure sake. As for me, I eat it a lot, despite how much she tells me not to. I just never get much of these things anymore."

"Again, lucky you. I once ate a whole pan full while watching….what anime was that again…..ah. Anyway, the next day I got sick. This was before becoming Immortal."

"I've never ate a whole pan. God, I knew woman who loved chocolate had it rather bad, but never like that. I usually, or before getting married, could make a pan last a few days."

"I have never seen a pan last one day. Now that I am married, it doesn't last a day, or night."

"You work out really hard then."

"Probably harder than you."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked hearing the tone she used.

"Yes. Yes it is. You're about the only person I know who could take me on." she said turning to him. "I could use a partner that matches my skills."

"Alright then. After this, we go spar a bit."

"A few conditions then." she said setting the mixer aside. "One, because I am a woman, I don't want you holding back. I can tell you do that already with female personal."

"Okay. Kinda figured you'd ask that."

"Good. Two, for personal reasons, no chest hits. Avon is still…"

"Got it. Got it. Way too much info there. Didn't plan on trying for hits like that. Go on."

"Okay. I can tell your Sam is still doing the same. I'll keep below the belt hits to a nil."

"Good. Bad enough Sam tries. Okay. No hair grabbing then either."

"For god sakes no! Had to re-grow it after having it burned off, yanked off and a few other things. I've had to work hard to get it back and keep it this good." she said running her hand through her hair.

Ford fell back into the counter and slid down laughing as she pulled out her mirror.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Our hair is the same style. Yours just is a little longer and more feminine. I don't have to work all that hard on it."

"You're a guy. Women's hair takes more delicate touches." she said not helping him up.

"Ouch. But point taken. What else?"

"No eyes shots."

"No nose shots either."

"Yeah. I hate that too. Um, I think that's about it. Once we're done cooking, and hopefully, you're not called back to your office, we go have fun."

Two hours later.

"These are some good brownies."

"Think we should call the other's or wait?"

"Too late to call them now. They'll be pissed we didn't already. Remember, I can't eat this entire pan."

"I better take it away then." he said taking it away and setting it on the counter. He sat back at the small table as she was finished the few left on her plate. "You should eat something else other than these sweets."

"I did. I had some lasagna." she said pointing.

"You ate half the pan!"

"I was hungry!"

"Where are you putting it all?"

"That better not be a jest at my chest size. I'm only a C."

"Again, more than I needed to know."

"Hell, we're the same person. Just a few differences. Besides, we both know you were in a woman's body for three days. I was just in his, so there's little in secrets on the differences of gender. Though I can tell you're a lot bigger than Samuel."

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Man, when they say woman talk, they aren't kidding."

"Yeah, well. In this case, everything I've said, don't repeat. Let's go before I want to eat more."

"You want to spar now? Give it some time to digest at least."

"Right. I'd rather not have a repeat of a certain incident."

"You're meaning an incident, that I'm going to guess has to do with when, in your case, Jackie got a lucky shot right in the stomach."

"Got sick rather quickly. They thought I was pregnant." she said laughing as she got up.

"Jack instantly knew what was wrong with me. Ate too much and got hit in the stomach, result…."

"Threw up on him. Not a pleasant memory."

"No…."

"General. Are you okay?" Reynolds asked entering suddenly.

"Ah, yeah. What's up?"

"I've got things to do, per my duties. There's some matter's that only you're really suppose to take care of on your desk. One of which is calling the General O'Neill with an update."

"Ah man." Ford groaned. "All right, I'm on my way."

"Is that those…"

They both got up quickly covering his mouth.

"Yes, here, take two, eat them quickly and tell no one." Chevy said.

"I'm not playing favorites, but the Jackson's and Carter's get them first. We made a few pans, but they get first dibs." Ford said removing his hand with hers.

"You already know why." she said.

"Yeah. Be as bad as when Doctor Jackson ran out of his special coffee blend and someone accidentally made decaf in all the coffee makers out there." Reynolds said.

"Yeah. Only this time, it would be worse." Ford said.

"It would?"

"Yes Colonel. Remember, my team is mostly made of women."

"Right." he said with a visible shudder. "I'm going to go now General. Better get up there before Walter comes looking for ya."

"Yes. Onto paperwork and such. Damn. On the bright side, I don't have to be the one to tell the other members of our teams about these goodies." he said smiling at her as he left.

"That isn't fair! They'll tear me apart!" she whined.

"Hey, I've got previous engagements, in the form of General duties." he said leaving the commissary with her behind him. "As you said before, lucky me."

"You bastard." she muttered as she went the other direction.

He just finished talking to Jack about the current situation when she ran into the room, shoved him out of the way and hid under the desk. Which explained the sneeze he heard down the hall and the one he had.

"What the..?"

"Shh. I am not here. I ran down to the gate room and went from there. Go cover for me, quickly!" Chevy hissed as she motioned for him to get out of his chair.

He got up and walked out quickly as he heard someone running. A few people running actually.

"Where the hell did she go? Where is she….you?" Danielle asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked seeing the two Doctor's and the female Mitchell.

"She asked where she went." Daniel said. "I can understand why you're up here, chickening out."

"I have work to do, Doctors and Colonel." he said in a stern voice that really got their attention. "A little respect would be nice. Now as to where she went, I'm not really sure. You can look around, but don't interfere with everything going on around here. Remember protocol."

"Why so stern all the sudden?" Daniel asked.

"Because I know what we did wrong. And if I or we were off base, then yes, you could yell, rant and rave. Since we are at work, and I am the commanding officer here, you'll have to save such outburst for later. Now, if you'll excuse me, a team should be showing up in…." Ford said looking at his watch.

"Nice try. We know you both…" Daniel started saying.

"Off world activation! General Carter to the gate room!" Walter said over the com.

"See. Now, if you'll excuse me." he said walking away. He stopped just as he took the first couple steps down. "If you do find her, don't make a big commotion. I don't want to have to place you all in the brig for causing a ruckus. That includes her. And I will put my own team in the brig if I have to."

"It's SG-8 General. Right on schedule."

"Open the Iris." he said getting off the stairs and walking over quickly. He lowered his voice just enough from some of the people to hear, mostly Walter. "If the other SG-1 team ask, or our Doctor Jackson ask, my female counterpart came through here and left. You don't know why or if you really noticed, got it?"

"Understood General." Walter said.

"Welcome back people. Everything go well Colonel?" Ford asked through the mike.

"Just another average survey of the area General." the leader of SG-8 said. "Nothing big happened and thank god, we didn't run into any Prior's."

"Anything big to report."

"All pretty boring really General. We didn't even see ruins or anything of interest. Just trees, bushes, mountains…."

"That bad huh? Well, any planet you come home from that didn't involve fighting or something equally worse is good news. In that case, just write the report people. If anything seems questionable, then we'll do the debriefing. Report to the infirmary."

They nodded and walked out of the gate room.

"Anything else Walter?"

"Not at the moment General. A few teams are still off world and only one is still scheduled to come back later. Until then, it should stay quiet."

"All right then. I'm going back to my paperwork."

He came back, finding that the other's were missing and had apparently left. Looking under the desk, he found her still there.

"Is it safe to come out?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. You can come out. What's wrong with them anyway?" he asked as she crawled out.

"Well, other than the fact we didn't tell them about you know what, they are upset we didn't make them each a pan."

"We didn't have the ingredients for that. Not to mention the time!"

"Oh, Samantha is pissed."

"I saved her some for later." he whispered. "I knew she'd kill me or kick me out of the house if I didn't. Bad enough with what happened with that Prior incident."

"A man that has learned early on, to keep a woman always happy. You must be a the first." she said sitting in the chair across from his. "I'm betting you get lucky a lot."

He looked up slowly, then nodded lightly.

"Hmm. We do it a couple times a week, sometimes more. You?"

"What are you, Jack in disguise?"

"It's a simple question."

"I don't tell Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, hell anyone about me and Sam in that regard."

"Wow. You are different. No bragging at all?"

"I keep it quiet. Unlike Sam who has told Janet just about everything." he muttered.

She smiled as she cocked her head.

"You two go at it almost every night." she said seeing him shift in his chair. "I was right. Damn, I wonder if Samuel would be jealous."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"A man that doesn't want to talk about sex? This is new."

"I said please."

"All right, let's get this paperwork over with, and then we can spar."

"We?" he said opening a folder.

"Write your name on a blank piece of paper then give it to me."

He did so. She looked it over and then took a pen and wrote under it and handed it back. There was barely any difference between the two.

"Well, since you do this stuff anyway, you would already know what's important and not. Just tell me if anything seems like a strange request or…"

"I got it." she said waving a hand and grabbing a few folders, then muttered quietly. "Just make sure you kept a look out for anyone coming, and you might want to have K-9….mess with the security camera."

"Hmm. I got a better idea." he said getting up and pulling the plug on the camera. "Security will show up asking, and I'll tell them we need to talk in secrecy. Extreme secrecy."

"Sounds like the right idea. Since we are both, General's, we are privy to certain intel only someone of our ranking can understand and talk about."

They did show up seconds later.

"General. Why have you turned off the camera?"

"Me and this other General here have important issues to discuss. Things that can't be seen or heard on the camera's. I'll turn it back on later. If you wish, you can check the phone records. I talked to Major General Jack O'Neill recently."

"I'll take your word for it General. Just call us in an hour if you're still talking so we know everything is okay."

They both nodded and then laughed when they were gone. He decided to have Sam look at the gate address and see why they couldn't retrieve the M.A.L.P. from the planet they were suppose to go to in the first place. The M.A.L.P. was there, but anyone who went through was sent to the planet they found the other SG-1 team. Reynolds just left him a report about it, leaving it to him to fix. Less than an hour later, all the paper work was finished and no one bothered them. He turned the camera back on and then informed Walter he was going to go work out.

"I'll call you if anything comes us General."

They both left their coats, and guns in the office and left quickly, but with some dignity.

A couple hours later both Carter's even with K-9's help, still didn't have anything. And they were really tired of thinking. The brownie pan was long since empty, and Sally was awake again and wanting to eat. She started sucking on Sam's fingers when she was instantly picked up. Samuel felt uneasy and sad, which Samantha noticed. She tried comforting him, and though it helped him a little, he said he was going to go find Chevy. More than likely, she felt just about the same he said. Danielle and the female Mitchell went with to find her too. After looking in the commissary, game room and even the infirmary, they finally checked the General's office to find nothing there. When they asked Walter, they kicked themselves for not thinking that sooner.

Teal'c who had been working out and didn't leave when the two General's ordered everyone out, was still watching as the two continued sparring. When the group entered, they stood nearby watching. Samuel was in more shock that the other's. Teal'c looked on with awe and surprise. Samantha came down moments later, after being called by Daniel, to see what was going on. A few minutes later, all of both SG-1's was there watching. Though Teal'c was better at watching the movements of other's when it came to fighting, both Mitchell's were doing a rather good job of the same.

"What in the hell is going on?" Samantha asked trying to watch them from across the room.

"They are sparring Colonel Carter." Teal'c stated quietly.

"This isn't sparring." she said waving a hand at them. "They are killing each other!"

"Though they have and are currently using lethal force with each blow, they have yet to kill each other." Teal'c stated.

"They aren't?! Haven't?!" she exclaimed.

They still hadn't noticed they were being watched and were currently in an exchange of fist, hand swings and kicks. Though all were being blocked or deflected. Both Sam's and Jackson's were having trouble seeing anything other fast flying arms and sometimes legs. Sometimes they could make out some moves, though a lot of them made no sense until it was completely performed and even then, sometimes it was hard to figure out what they just did.

Ford took a swing, and did it deliberately slow. She dodged it, moving her head to the left and realized a little late he wanted that as the fist that passed her head slammed into the side of her head while she was watching his other hand. She jumped back grabbed at her ear, and even yelled slightly in pain. But that went away quickly as she jumped into the air, kicking downward as he tried a leg sweep. Her feet connected with his head knocking him back. She landed on hers and did a quick flip bringing herself back to her feet. Ford had rolled with the blow and got to his feet just as quick. Her left foot lashed out and almost caught him in the face, but he ducked. She followed thru with the right foot, which he caught. He then realized his mistake and she pivoted and caught him across the side of the face with the other foot as it was brought back around just as he caught it. He let go and rolled with the blow, again. She fell on her back, and did a quick spin on it to get herself up. Instead of getting up, he got onto his hands quickly and spun both legs at her. She barely blocked the first hit that caught the side of her leg. The second one and the following swing she managed to avoid by jumping back in a somersault. He got back on his feet and bent backwards as a fist came right at him, the fist changed and he got an elbow right in the chest. He dropped and kicked both feet between her legs, turned his feet hooking them behind her knees. A quick pull and she was on her back with a grunt. He tried a drop kick to her gut, but she brought her leg up and kicked it away then lashed out by spinning herself around with both feet. He managed to roll away in time and got up quickly. They both got to their feet at the same time and started exchanging blows again.

Some getting through a few times now, but not many. It was obvious they were both beginning to tire and the other's now could really see them both sweating. And in a few places that you wouldn't want the public to see. For him, his shirt was completely soaked and ripped in a few places along with his pants. His muscles really showed off, including his strong legs. For her, it was just about the same, except the outline of her bra was showing, and that wasn't all. Their hair was totally messed up and completely damp as well. There was blood on them in various places too. Mostly on the head or face.

She ducked a swing and did a round house punch at the same time catching him in the side. He fell back kicking out hitting her directly in the chest. She fell back grabbing her chest and grunted in a lot of pain, but got up quickly anyway, lashing out with a quick kick that got him right in the stomach. He dropped back as all the wind was knocked out of him. She got up and grabbed his hair driving his face into her knee. He blocked it with ease, jumped up and slammed his shoulder into her gut. She elbowed him in the back with both elbows, pushed away and then did a flash kick. Everyone heard his jaw clamp shut loudly as his teeth clicked together. He literally was thrown back a few feet and landed on his side. She stood up wobbly as he got up quickly. She saw it but didn't move out of the way as his fist connected with the side of her face spinning her. She spun with it and connected her elbow into the side of his head. He grabbed the arm and pulled it up into her back. She spun herself around, getting free with a grunt of pain as her arm didn't like the movement. As she got behind him, he dropped forward onto both hands and kicked out getting her in the chest. Taking the blow, just barely this time, she grabbed his feet and spun him. He landed badly from the sounds of it. Something broke, but he ignored it as he rolled onto his back and grabbed her foot as she tried to stomp on his neck. He brought both feet up, one hitting her rather hard in the crotch and then slammed the back of both of them into her abs making her back away. He jumped to his feet and swayed a moment, giving her the opportunity to give him a powerful upper cut. He staggered but didn't fall down as he backed away from another swing. They both were a few feet from each other and haven't moved closer yet.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." Samantha said walking forward.

"Ah, and I was really enjoying it too." Samuel said with a pout.

"You're enjoying this?!"

"Oh come on. Tell me you're not turned on by this." Samuel whispered to her. Only Teal'c actually heard it and had a small smile that made the other's wonder what the two Carter's said. "I think it's rather sexy to watch a woman fight."

"I'm stopping this right now." she said walking over. "Hey! Enough now!"

As she was walking over, something had changed enough they both went into fight mode again, despite being extremely tired. There were a few blocks and a few contacts again. And then when she yelled at them, it provided just enough distraction to throw off their moves. Though she was able to block his right hand, his left caught her dead in the face. Her leg, which was coming up to trip him or catch him in the side, caught him directly in the nuts as he was starting to slide his leg back to probably kick her. They both cried out in pain. Her nose broken, she dropped to her knees and placed her head on the floor as blood seeped through her fingers. He was on his side holding himself and saying some choice words with her.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!"

"Carter! The next time you want to get our attention…." Ford said with a little high pitch in his voice.

"Assuming we ever do this again…" Chevy said with a loud but nasally voice.

"Throw something or use a zat!" they both yelled.

"Oh god. That really hurt." Chevy said with a whine as she popped it back into place and then standing up, she wobbled and dropped back to her hands and knees. "I think we over did it."

"Yeah, we might have." he said seeing her tilting as Samuel ran up with a wet towel. "When did we stop using restraint?"

"Maybe a half hour into it." she muttered. "I think the only rule we didn't break…"

"Was the hair rule. Yeah." he muttered with a grunt of pain.

"You okay?" Samuel asked.

"I'm fine. Just really tired. Help me to the shower." she said waving a slightly bloody hand at him. "Had fun there, really."

"So did I." Ford managed to say. "Sorry about…"

"Yeah, we really got into it. A lot of fun though."

"What about you?" Samantha asked kneeling down.

He began to say something when he heard a bit of Samuel telling Chevy he thought watching them both spar was more than hot looking. Even Chevy chuckled but he didn't catch what she said back. Ford laughed a little lightly and slowly got to his knees.

"I might be aching awhile, but I think I'm going to be okay. A quick cold shower and I'll be fine. You and Sally okay?" he asked with a slight squeak in his voice.

"Either you're lying about your condition or you're just fine." Samantha said crossing her arms as the rest of SG-1 walked up. The other SG-1 team went with Chevy.

"That was rather impressive fighting General. Some of those moves I've never seen before." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Could say self taught." Ford said slowly getting to his feet. "In some senses."

"Are you sure you're okay? Even I felt that." Daniel said.

"How could have you felt that Daniel Jackson? You were not a participant." Teal'c stated.

"It's more of a figure of speech Teal'c. I'll explain later." Daniel said.

"I'm fine. Been a long time since I had to move like that." he said shaking himself lightly and taking a deep breath.

"Still hurting?" Daniel asked after Ford tried to take a step.

"Oh yeah. Won't be walking right for a few moments. Being kicked by steel toed boots really hurts." he said through clenched teeth.

Daniel and Mitchell both cringed slightly.

"Ouch. Was it just me or was it half the moves we saw, I never saw?" Mitchell said.

"Indeed. Since the beginning of your match with her, you both moved with a speed I could not match." Teal'c said obviously impressed.

"I only caught the end, mostly, but I couldn't see much either. But I think I figure out something." she said. "I know how you fight now."

"You do? Well, in that case, don't say anything, yet. Let's see if Mitchell can figure it out." he said sitting on one of the work out benches and taking a deep breath. "Maybe even Teal'c can or Daniel too."

"I am unfamiliar with your style General Carter."

"As am I. I recognized some of the moves, but some of those were….like choreographed for a movie fight scene. Beyond that, I have no idea." Mitchell said.

"Daniel?"

"Don't look at me. I have no idea either. I only fight when I have to, remember."

"Okay Sam, go ahead. If you think you've got it right."

"I know I have it right bucko. I've seen you fight enough times, it all makes sense. Your moves are all…"

"Not all. Most, but not all."

"Whatever. Your fighting style is based on counter attacks. I realized it when you both were trying to throw each other when you were grappling and every time you or her would try tossing one or the other over your shoulder's, you or her would counter the move."

"Very well done Colonel. You've figured it out. If done right, when someone throws you over their shoulder, as you saw a couple of times, if done correctly, you can spin in mid air and slide yourself between their legs and trip them, or something else. Works better on attacking guys, for obvious reasons, and better on tall people. Jack realized my style rather early on and kept it quiet on purpose."

"Jack knew?" Daniel said.

"Back when I started working here, he had me go through a quick training course to see how much I knew in hand to hand combat. Took out three top trainers and a martial arts expert before he told them to stop. Kept it quiet because of what my other…test from you guys said. Jack figured if I knew that much in hand to hand combat, he wanted me on his team, and not working for the government. Forgive me Teal'c, but back then, I was actually going easy on you."

"I was aware. Even now, when we spar, you hold back."

"Well, that's news to me. Didn't think you noticed. No offense. But I can say, you are getting better and making me try other techniques I know when other's start failing."

He nodded in understanding.

"Okay, onto work related business, because I don't think I can do that again, not for at least a week. Tell me you all have something. Well, those who were working on the problem anyway."

"Can we do this after you shower sir? You really need it." she said.

"Is it that bad?" he asked trying to ignore it.

"Yeah." Daniel and Mitchell said.

"Yes." Teal'c stated.

"Besides, you got blood on your face and such. And your clothes are damaged too." she said.

"Alright, briefing room in half an hour then. Have the other SG-1 join us."

The two Generals both sat at the head of the table, she using his chair from his office. SG-1, mostly male team on right, female on left. Ford was leaning on the table with his right arm while she was sitting back in the chair, looking tired.

"From what we have gathered..." Samantha said.

"Based on information here and back at the planet..." Samuel said.

"There was no solar flare activity..." she said.

"Or anything else that we could tell that could..." he said.

"Have caused the current situation." she said. "The only thing we have found is that..."

"When both SG-1 teams went through the gate, there was that overload of the capacitor. Other than that..." he said.

"We went later where they were there much earlier." she said.

"Okay." Ford said having to blink a few times, and noticed that Chevy had to do the same after they both watched the two Carter's purposely talk like that. "So, any idea why they went earlier and we didn't?"

"Feeding time apparently." Chevy said.

"You're meaning, not yourself..." Ford asked.

"Yes. Avon stays in my office with me or is in the nursery. In this case, he was in my office and once he was full, I took him to the nursery and then we left. I had to wake him up early because of the mission and I felt full and...

"Okay! Okay! Too much info! Why do you do that?" Ford exclaimed. "I don't even do that."

"She's always been like that. Always giving more info than she needs to." Samuel said. "She tells Janet and these ladies here the..."

"No! I don't want to know since I have an idea of what you're saying." Ford said quickly. Daniel, Mitchell, and Teal'c all had confused looks, while all the woman had a almost blushing smile. "Damn. That old saying about never telling woman anything is right. Okay, no more personal life stuff during this discussion."

"You asked." Chevy said hiding a yawn. "Sorry."

"Okay, now." Ford said taking a deep breath. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to get them home?"

"Ready to get rid of us quickly huh?" Chevy asked.

"No. But if your as bad as you seem on giving out info...wait." he said looking between his Sam and Chevy before leaning over and talking in her ear quietly.

"Hell no! He doesn't even know that, much less Janet or the rest of the team. I can talk, but that stays buried." Chevy said quickly as she sat up.

"What are you two talking about?" both Sam's asked.

"Past issues." they both said.

"That figures." the two Sam's said. "The one detail we really want to know."

"Back to the problem at hand here. Any ideas?" Ford asked quickly.

"Well...there's one." Samantha said.

"But isn't not a great idea." Samuel said.

"You're both thinking the mirror?" Ford asked.

"Yeah."

"My idea." Chevy said.

"Figures." he said.

"Hey, I once tried to think of an idea to send messages through to other areas to see about technology trading." Chevy said.

"Same here, but the consequences were to great."

"Well, it was a good idea, if not for that problem. But it is worth trying."

"Would you even know your own universe?"

"I didn't say it was a perfect idea."

"True. Alright then. Is the mirror down in secure storage still Carter?" he asked.

"Unless its been moved, it should still be there." she said.

"Might as well go start looking then Chevy. Unless you all have a different idea."

They shook their heads.

"I guess you can keep at it then. Those who can help or have any ideas. Let's get back to work."

"I'm going to go take a nap, after going to the infirmary." Chevy said getting up.

"What for? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I'm going for," she said stopping suddenly. "Do you really want to know, or need to know?"

"Never mind." he said quickly.

"Better."

That night, they still had no new ideas and no luck on the mirror, though it was a long shot. Seeing as SG-1 had rooms on the base just for them, the other team was able to use them for the night while the other's went to their homes outside the base. For once, Ford was not really in the mood, and neither was Chevy. They were both too tired and passed out before their spouses. Samantha and Samuel weren't too happy, but lived with it. Though they didn't know the same thing happened to each other until they talked the next day.

The other SG-1, Danielle and Mitchell were looking at the mirror. Samuel was helping Samantha in her lab.

"I can't think of anything. We've got nothing to go on, other than we both watched that Red Dwarf episode a couple days ago." Ford muttered rubbing his face at the mess hall table.

"Same here. I've got nothing. Barely have an appetite." Chevy said poking her Cheerios.

"Sore?"

"Yes." she grumbled out. "Haven't done that in a long time. Been years really."

"Same here. Um, sorry about some of those impacts."

"Same here. Broke my bra though. Other than that, I was just fine."

They were still picking at their cereal when both Carter's came in.

"I think we have something." Samantha said.

"It's more of an idea really. But it's better than nothing." Samuel said.

"Spit it out already." the two General's grumbled.

"Well, it has to do with…." she said.

"Your blood work." he said.

"What?" the General's asked.

"I talked to Janet last night after you passed out." Samantha said. "Just to talk and some other things. She reminded me of something and we both looked at the blood work on you both when we came back from that planet with the other SG-1."

"And?" Ford asked as Chevy pushed her cereal aside. Ford did the same a few minutes later.

"Well, remember that unusual gene that somehow generates a field that is suppose to allow travel to other universes. The one that still makes no sense." Samuel said.

"Yeah. The one I still….we still haven't figured out." Chevy said seeing him give her a look.

"Well, according to a few other blood test we did on other recent blood work, Ford's blood, we noticed a small change in the one that came back from that planet." Samuel said.

"Was it in mine?" Chevy asked.

"We had nothing to really compare it to, past wise, but yeah." Samantha said.

"Okay. So how do we activate this gene that I've tried many a times to think about activating?" Ford asked.

"Still hoping to end up in some robot infested universe?" Chevy said chuckling lightly. "Well, the Transformers specifically."

"You got the same dream." Ford stated.

"True. Has yet to happen, no matter how much I think about it." she muttered.

"Maybe that's it. We were thinking about the other universe, like we sometimes do…" he said.

"But instead of what we wished for, we somehow ended up meeting each other." she said. "But why are we here, in your universe…."

"Instead of yours? I'm not sure."

"You better not be thinking that Alpha male…."

"Never crossed my mind." he said putting up both hands quickly.

"Damn well better not say now that I mention it either." she said.

"Same answer. Let's concentrate on the how to get home and now how you got here. If this is the case, then….."

"Maybe going back to that planet or another one and dialing home, while thinking about home will get me and my team home. Better idea than the mirror thing." she said.

"Let's get the other's. You get the other's, I'll get the gate room ready to dial out." he said getting up with her.

"Why can't you get them?" she asked.

"Um, obviously it's my base, no offense and I'm not sure if they would follow your orders."

"Good point." she said walking out with him.

The two Carter's watched as they were left at the table.

"They…."

"Hey you two, you coming?" the General's both asked looking back in. "By the way, nice work."

"Better." the Carter's muttered.

"Sounds a little far fetched General, but I'll dial it up anyway." Walter said after Ford explained the plan.

"Very far fetched, but we have nothing else. And they miss their family and friends."

"I can understand that General. Chevron one locked." Walter said as the other SG team walked into the room below, back in their stuff.

"Well, if this works, we won't be calling in five minutes. If not, hear from us in five." Chevy said as Ford walked into the room, with the rest of SG-1.

"I have to admit, it was fun." he said.

The other's said their goodbyes as the gate activated.

"Good luck. Hope to, not, see you in five." he said with a small laugh.

"Cute, not." she said with a wave. "But thanks anyway."

The vanished and the gate shut off seconds later.

"Now we wait." Mitchell said.

"Yep. Walter, if we hear nothing in five, dial it up and send the M.A.L.P."

"Got it General."

Five minutes later, they got nothing and sent the M.A.L.P. through. Seeing nothing and no one around, Ford went through finding a note sticking out of the DHD that said the idea worked. They dialed and got hold of their home. He dialed back and came back to see his teammates at the bottom waiting as the M.A.L.P. rolled off.

"Guess it worked General."

"Yep Mitchell. Even left a note." he said handing it over as he began leaving the room. "Well, like I said, it was fun while it lasted. Time to get back to work."

"Maybe we should take a better look into that gene." Carter said following.

"Another day Sam. I've got back logged work and a few calls. But feel free to look at the blood work."

"Not the same without your help." she muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh, SG-1 is down for a few days, just in case, so we don't end up in their universe."


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74

EPISODE………………..COLLATERAL DAMAGE

"Hey Walter, is the Prometheus still in orbit?" Ford asked walking up and sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I believe so General. Is there a problem?"

"No. Just need them to check out a planet. It's safe and uninhabited, but I need some additional information on it before I continue with something. Sending a team won't help because this project needs a planetary scan."

"I'll contact them right away."

Moments later he reported he had contact.

"General, what can we do for you today?"

"I'm having some information being sent to the computers, right now." he said typing in the necessary codes and such after placing a CD in the drive. "Unless you have other important plan I don't know about, I need you to follow the information provided in the upload being sent to you."

"One moment General." the Colonel said as he read the basics. "Hmm. Shouldn't be a problem, unless there is planetary interference with the needed scans. If there anything at the SGC we need to take with, or anyone?"

"No. Not unless someone on board thinks they need something. Carter can't go in case anyone ask and neither can I."

"I'll let them appropriate departments know General. We'll should be able to leave in three hours time. After that, we'll be back in one week."

"Thank Colonel." he said signing off.

One week later, after sending the Prometheus out, they came back with very promising results. The day after.

"Walter, she still up there?"

"Um, can you be more specific General?" he asked unsure of what Ford meant.

"Up there, you know. In space. Prometheus."

"Oh. Yes General."

"You thought I meant, being underground. No." he said as Walter nodded.

"I'll get them right away."

"General. Is there a problem with the results? Or is this a social call?"

"Little of both you could say. I need to take this information and a few other things to D.C., personally. Will you be in orbit long enough for me to get transported there for about an hour or so, then beam be back here?"

"Sure General, not problem at all. You want us to do it now?"

"Not ready yet. I'll have Walter call you back Colonel. Thanks again."

He informed the team he was going to be gone for a hour or so and he'd be right back, so he left Mitchell in charge since Reynolds was off word.

Ford came into the Gate Control room with a briefcase and in full uniform, plus his coat as always.

"I'm ready Colonel." Ford said after having Walter call the Prometheus back.

"Be in D.C. in a few seconds General. Good luck with whatever it is."

"Thanks."

Half an hour later, he was sitting with the appropriation committee and a few other department heads. They looked over his proposal and talked in hushed tones.

"Did anyone else in the SGC come up with this idea, or is it all your own?" one of the men asked.

"It's all mine. Which is why I had this particular planet picked out. It has a very large amount of a certain mixture of…chemicals and other things that can be made to create something, I would personally like to see made on the planet. This thing I would like to see created would also help with the testing of other technologies, such as planes for instance. Though it can take off quickly, runway's are still needed for the X-302's. Though it doesn't need a long runways, those Daedalus class ships are rather huge and need a big parking spot, not to mention making them on Earth isn't easy to hide very well. And, part of my personal funds would help in this."

"So, personal reasons were the main reason you wished to submit this proposal. Not for everything else it states." the man said not happily.

"No, well yes in some ways. Look." he said getting up from behind the table. The area they were talking in might as well have been a large court room. Lots of seats behind the two large tables on either side, with the committee members and other departments heads behind a large bench, kinda like a judge had, just much, much longer. He walked around in front of it and paced back and forth talking.

"I know that we are currently making things on this planet, that if the press got hold of, and released, there would be troubles on a global scale. So, if we could establish a base off world, which has a totally functioning Stargate, with a completely new address just like the Alpha site, we could build fly, blow up and do whatever on that planet without any press being around. No real need for secrecy, looking over shoulders for leaks or such. Whoever would be sent to this planet, which has been scouted by the Prometheus, are going to be safe. The climate is nice, good ground for growing food if they wish, fresh water in many places. Plenty of open spaces, such as the place I indicated where the research base could be built. Flight time to the planet is less than a week depending on how long it takes to drop off everything. I know this project would be long term, but the benefits would be worth it. Small items being built could still be made here on Earth, bigger things, such as the ships could be built there without scrutiny of the media. The planet has some nice metals in it and a few other things, including a few places with naquada. Not much, but enough to do research purposes."

"What is this, personal reason?" another person asked.

"I want a road built."

"A road?" a few people asked perplexed and confused.

"General Carter is known very well, by a few people, for his tendencies to break the posted speed limit because he thinks it's funny." a man that was part of the team that went up to the ship when Thor brought all that gold. "He wants a road built where he can drive his stupid car at high speeds without endangering others, am I correct, General?"

"That stupid car, as you put it, is the fastest thing on wheels, and I've never topped out the speed, so yes. I want a road built to test it out. Whether this road is built or not is not up to me. I just said it would be nice to see. That mixture of chemicals and such that I spoke of is everything needed to create asphalt and concrete. Lots of it. And since this planet, which is almost twice the size of Earth, and has enough of that stuff to create a large road that could circle this planet a good five times, I figured it wouldn't be much of a problem to built. Got to go out and explore anyway. Not to mention needing access to those areas where we need to mine for precious metals and such. Besides, making a road isn't that hard. All I ask is for a long straight road. Nothing fancy."

"How long are we talking here? A couple hundred miles?"

"A thousand if possible. I have the years to wait till it is done."

"A thousand miles?!" more than a few people exclaimed.

"Look at it this way. This planet is on the verge of over population. In ten years, they say there will be something like another billion or more people added to the current population. There's a good chance, by then, the world will know that we are out there, and we'll need to start colonizing other planets. With that road way built along with others along it, you'll already be on your way to making it possible for real estate placement along those routes. You people need to start thinking long term here. The Earth will only sustain us for so long, then that's it. Eventually, we won't be able to feed everyone, much less have room for anyone. Money will only go so far and then it won't be worth anything."

"You've made your point General." the head of the group said. "Your proposal will be looked into. It is something we will have to look at very soon, for future sake as you pointed out. As for your, road, that will be taken into advisement."

"Thank you. Now, I must get back to the base. Oh, if you do follow this through, on the proposal, you might to find out if the other governments want to send their own people too. We don't need a international crisis because we didn't tell them something. Already got enough trouble with the Russians."

"That will be taken under advisement as well."

Back at the base, Sam entered his office as he was putting the briefcase in the corner.

"Nice idea. Glad I got to read the proposal. Just sorry I wasn't part of its planning. What did they say?"

"Under advisement." he said sitting on the edge. "But I think the Prometheus will be doing a lot of transport work very soon. As for what I wanted, not sure."

"The Autobahn wasn't enough for you?" she said with a smile.

"I told you it was a lot of fun. It just wasn't far enough. Now, had I been able to do so, say, back just after the war and such, before the large cities came in, making speed limits start, then yeah. Then it would have been enough. I just got to keep hoping they'll build it anyway."

"Speed freak." she said standing up.

"You're one too."

"Only in the air maybe. On the ground, I only go so fast. Remember, I don't heal like you do."

"I know." he said sadly. "I really wish it was possible for us to spend forever, together."

"Never know. Maybe there is something out there that will expand human life. We just haven't found it yet. I can't see us being together, forever, mostly because I know what it's like to age, while you never really notice it." she said as he snorted lightly. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't welcome the idea of the possibility."

The next day, in some senses……………..

Mitchell awoke, still remembering some strange memories, about a woman he took home, made out with, looking around the house, and something that made him wonder, because it was a little horrific. He turned over slowly blinking as light came through some windows. He looked at his hands seeing dried blood on them and remembered the dream or memories of beating some woman up. He slowly got up and turned to his side, still stuck on the strange memories as he heard banging on a door and people yelling. A group of people came in, held him to the ground and tied his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Colonel Mitchell?" some man he couldn't see asked.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Bring him."

He was hauled to his feet and took down a hallway, past a table into the kitchen area that lead to an open dinning room. The man that was speaking to him pointed at the kitchen floor as Mitchell was released to go look. On the floor was a woman, with blood around her head and a strange black object, that could have been a little or small statue with blood on it just off to her right. She was fairly good looking and had brunette hair that was more than shoulder length.

"Oh my god." he muttered.

"Colonel Mitchell, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Doctor Reya Varrick."

24 hours earlier.

Mitchell was sitting in a chair, with a few wires that had blue glowing attachments on each side of his face. One on each side of his temple, just by his eye and one just under his jaw line. The small room around the chair was lit up with glowing walls. The chair had blue padding with metal panels and ports under the entire chair. A large computer panel with what looked like buttons and a few other unknown panels where just behind the head rest where the wires connected to the chair.

Outside this small corner was a room with a large computer. The rest of the room was mostly made up of computer panels built into the walls, with glowing panels and lights. A few screens were around in different areas. Two men sat at it looking at brain waves and other results as it was scanning Mitchell's brain. The computer was extremely large and had a huge console. One either side of the main console was a large see through screen with lots of lines, like a circuit board. In the middle between the two glass panels, which looked like circuit boards was a few smaller screen that showed different lines and graphs about the person in the chair. The rest of SG-1, minus Ford, was watching as Mitchell went through the process as part of a demonstration. Teal'c stood with his hands behind his back, Carter with her hands intertwined in front of her and Daniel with his arms crossed.

Mitchell was having a memory, someone else's memory, for the purpose of showing what it could do. He was having the memory of one of the scientist at the computer, a memory involving a Doctor Reya Varrick and some night they spent together at her house in celebration of her being the new leader of a project. The current project she was currently on dealing with the Stargate.

He sat up as the memory stopped.

"Wow."

"Colonel…" a woman behind him asked. "How do you feel?"

He turned in the chair to look at her as he placed a arm on the back rest.

"That's just weird." he said with a smile. "I was having a conversation with you, it was about a year ago. But we just met yesterday."

"I was the one, who had a conversation with Doctor Varrick." a tall, late forties, blonde haired man said as he walked up a few steps closer to the chair. "What you experienced, was my memory."

"That's amazing." Daniel said obviously amazed.

"Oh believe me Doctor Jackson, this is just the beginning." the man said turning to him briefly.

"The memory, was copied from the emissaries mind," Varrick said as she removed the wires from Mitchell's head. "And spliced into yours. Once there, we incorporated it into your consciousness, like a transplant organ becoming part of a new body."

"I could swear I was there."

Mitchell got up once the wires were removed and walked back to the team quickly.

"I don't really know what we were talking about, but we were talking."

"Of course, that was just a small demonstration, but we are still trying to perfect the process. But we believe, that eventually, the device will become a valuable educational tool." she said standing next to the emissary.

"Imagine, your most brilliant surgeons and engineers, instantaneously transferring the full memory of their education and experiences to young students. You could conceivably cut their training time in half from years to a matter of weeks."

"And you say that you adapted this technology from a Goa'uld memory device?" Carter asked.

"That's correct." Varrick said.

"Um, if you don't mind our asking, where did you get your hands on one of those?" Daniel asked.

Varrick started to talk when the emissary spoke.

"This planet has been under the protection of the Asguard for many generations. But it was originally occupied by the Goa'uld. That device was discovered by our archeologist over a hundred years ago. But it wasn't until recently that our understanding of the technology advanced to the point where we could create the memory transfer. It was Doctor Varrick, that made the final break through."

"The emissary is exaggerating." she said blushing slightly. "I was just the last in a long line of scientist working on the project."

"The last is the one who gets it right." Mitchell said.

She laughed very lightly and looked away. Carter and Daniel looked at Mitchell.

"What?"

"Thank you for your demonstration. We must report back and give our report." Carter said.

They nodded and had someone help them back to the gate seeing as they were pretty deep in the facility.

"I think Ford will want to try that device."

"Why do you think that?"

"Ford's been mentioning something about memories he…basically doesn't recognize." she said as they walked up to the gate.

"What if we don't come back?" Mitchell asked.

"I do not think that will happen Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

"I don't think that either." Carter said with a smile. "Ford's definitely going to want to come here."

"What is it you all know that you're not telling me?" Mitchell asked. They never answered him though.

After the post op in the infirmary, they were in the briefing room giving Ford a run down a few hours later. Sam gave him the jist of some of the stuff they learned and he had to make a few phones calls. He would have went with the first time, but Reynolds wasn't back from his mission. At the time anyway.

"The Galarans haven't perfected the memory implant technology to the point where it would have wide spread applications." Carter said sitting off to his right. "But from Colonel Mitchell's experience, it sounds like they are well on their way."

"Cool."

"Very cool General."

"If they succeed in this endeavor, it could artificially accelerate their advancement in technology." Daniel said.

"I think that's the point." Mitchell said.

"I'm saying it could be dangerous." Daniel said.

"Used wrongly, yes. Such as weapon research to bomb neighbors, as in countries and such. But the medical and certain other fields isn't a bad idea. If done properly." Ford said.

"Well, with the Asguard doing a lot of rebuilding, and research into that metal. They haven't had a lot of time to do a lot of protecting." she said. "The Galarans think they need to play catch up."

"Figures. I bet other planets are doing the same that were under the protection treaty. Haven't heard from Thor and them lately too. Hopefully everything is doing okay. Did these people ask for anything from us?"

"Actually they did." Daniel said.

"I believe they are wishing to agree to diplomatic talks because of the lack of protection." Teal'c said. "They are undoubtedly aware of our success against the Goa'uld."

"Opening of trade in particular." Daniel said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Did they, ah, make any special request, to which I might not have to guess much?"

"Well, at the current moment, they have no interstellar capabilities." she said.

"And I thought you were going to say weapons."

"They may want that, but mostly, they want help with their current hyperdrive technology development. They've been working with no success for quite some time." she said.

"So, I'm going to guess he showed the memory device to….say, a olive branch gesture of goodwill to give us in exchange for helping them with interstellar capabilities?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up, though I think the emissary was not telling us everything." Daniel said.

"Not all negotiations ever all complete truths. But this idea for the memory thing got the Joint Chiefs all rallied up. They'd like to use it to train pilots in a matter of days instead of weeks or months. Not a bad idea really, in some cases. So, let's set up another meeting, since I've been authorized to try to get them to share it, and I'll get Reynolds to take over while we are gone."

"Well, we actually don't have to set up a meeting. We've been invited back for a reception as guest for honoring the scientist who developed the implant technology." she said.

"Alright." Ford said smiling. "Things like this that make me proud of this team and to be a member of it."

"Heard there is going to be dancing." Mitchell said.

"This is getting better." Ford said giving Carter a wink as he stood.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best news yet." she said smiling brightly.

"I thought we were going to let him see that part of the surprise." Mitchell said.

"No. If he sees it, then we might loose him for awhile. In this case, he'll know about it and still will do his job, and then maybe get to see them later."

"Out with it Colonels. What are you hiding?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"I want you to guess." she said.

"Teal'c, please tell me what it is?"

"The have automobiles."

"YES!"

That night, on top of a large hill with lots of small building around and a very large, but shallow pool for looks, was where the reception was held. It was a party goers thing. A few small trees in several places, none near each other. A few tables were around with drink and small foods. Some waiters walked around. A few small benches, made of rock, but rounded were under the trees. Lights were on, lighting up the place rather well so everyone could see everything. Music played in the background. Some lights were in under the water and had a lily like flowers floating in them. A few strange sculptures that were a frosty glass were around the place, in a variety of colors. They kinda had a almost funnel shape to them. A lot of people were mingling around, talking, eating, some actually dancing. SG-1 didn't bring their weapons and even Ford left all his behind, except what was in his coat, such as the blades in his arms and the hidden CZ-75.

"Check that out, even on a alien world, a wallflower." Mitchell said as he and Doctor Varrick walked past the pool and some people. They were talking and mingling together as the rest of SG-1 was talking to other people as a group.

"Doctor Amaro. He's worked on the project for many years." she said as they walked past the doctor who seemed very intent on looking at his drink as he stood by the edge of the pool.

"He doesn't look like he's enjoying the party." Mitchell said as they both past by the rest of his team, several feet away, who were talking to the emissary.

"You know how it is with scientist. You spend so much time in a lab, I think that's where you feel most comfortable."

"In your case, I find that hard to believe."

"Are you suggesting that I don't work as hard as my colleagues?" she asked stopping and turning to him.

"No, no, god, no. That was suppose to be a compliment. Colonel Carter is a scientist as is the General, but they sometimes don't act like it. You kinda remind me of them in some ways."

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it."

The rest of SG-1 was talking to the emissary. They each had a drink in their hands, in small cups. Teal'c had water. Daniel was told to only have one drink because it was alcohol and they knew how Daniel got when intoxicated. Sam was restricted to one, so she didn't make a scene, just in case and Ford only had one seeing as it was a little stronger than wine, but he felt he could tolerate it. As for Mitchell, he said he could handle stuff like that pretty well, so he was restricted to knowing his limit.

"No, it's not that I don't appreciate the potential of the technology. It's just that we are talking about your memory here." Daniel said. "It's fundamental to your identity. If you can't trust it, you're lost."

"Your memory is already less objective than you think it is Doctor Jackson." the emissary said.

"Well, he's got a point. Just ask any cop who had to take eye witness testimony." she said. "Ford, you were a cop once. What do you think?"

"Yes General. I'd like to know your thoughts."

"For that application, it would do good for getting rid of criminals faster. Finding out who did what and who's lying and such. If it was closely monitored, it would be worth it. There'd certainly be less drawn out trails."

"See, that's exactly what I mean Doctor Jackson. The principle right there makes it worth while." the emissary said.

"Yeah, but there is a big difference between getting a license's plate wrong and not knowing if the four years you spent in college ever happened." Daniel said.

"Yes, but that would not be the case, because everyone receiving the treatment would be aware of what they were getting."

"So long as the technology is not abused." Teal'c said.

"Well, that's a risk with all new technologies."

"Yes, but with this sort of technology. I think it warrants extremely accurate watchfulness. Any mistake could totally ruin anyone who uses it. So just closely watching it wouldn't be enough. Scrupulous and meticulous watch on this technology is what is needed before and during any uses. That's my opinion." Ford said.

"That is a agreeable statement General. Close watch is something that is taken place during every use. But a closer watch to make sure thing don't go wrong and more people who know how it works and what to look for if things start to go wrong would help the advancement of this technology and help in keeping things from going wrong even less."

"As long as it is never abused, as Teal'c said, and kept a close eye on, as I said, I agree with continuing on keeping with this technology."

"I'm glad you see the wisdom in our work General. If you'll excuse me. There are some people I need to speak too."

Mitchell and Varrick were still talking when another man, one of the guys that ran the computer for the memory machine walked up interrupting them.

"Reya." the man said with a serious tone.

"Doctor Marell. This is Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell."

"We have to talk."

"Excuse me." she said following him away leaving a perplexed Mitchell who wondered why the man looked so concerned and upset about something.

"Having fun Mitchell?" Ford asked as they all walked up.

"Yeah." he said lightly. "But I don't think that diplomacy is my thing."

"So that's what you're doing." Daniel said.

"What?" Mitchell said as Ford barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh come on Mitchell. You're practically hanging off her arm." Ford said quietly.

"I am not." he said seeing Sam's smile, Teal'c's and the other two as well. "General."

"Don't worry about protocol right now Mitchell. We're here to have fun, mingle and do whatever diplomacy we can. Just remember the rules about being off world and such hmm." he said finishing his drink as did Daniel who looked away at Mitchell's glare.

Marell gave a piece of folded up paper to her. She instantly looked worried plus upset as she began looking around. She found who she was looking for off to her left and started walking away quickly, to which SG-1 noticed.

"Reya, wait." Marell began saying.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" she asked a little loudly to the emissary as he was talking to two other people.

"Excuse me." he said pulling her aside. "What?"

"You moved up the test schedule, and you selected a group of volunteers. When did this happen?" she asked still being a little loud about it, just enough only those paying attention would hear, such as another scientist who was watching and Ford.

"We've been very impressed with your progress. We thought it was time to take your research to the next level." he said as she crossed her arms in anger. "You should take it as a compliment."

"I noticed all the test subjects are military officers. How should I take that?"

"This is still a classified operation." he said with a small warning tone.

"You gave me your personal assurance that this project would remain under civilian control."

"And it has. The military is simply making their contribution."

"I've seen what those 'contributions' can lead too!"

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 heard this more.

"You've been following the conversation haven't you?" Carter asked quietly in her drink.

"Yes. Typical stuff like at the base. Civilian controlled operation being pushed by military might."

"Oh." the three said as Teal'c nodded.

"You are overreacting, and in any case, this is hardly the place to discuss this sort of thing." the emissary said as SG-1 spoke quietly to each other.

"This conversation isn't over." she said stalking away.

"I'll be back." Mitchell said walking away.

"Be careful Mitchell. You Daniel and Teal'c may or may not stay the night here, but me and Sam are going home for the night and will be back tomorrow. I'd rather not come back to any trouble you got into by accident or otherwise."

"I understand." he said with a nod as he rushed off. He caught up with her as she entered one of the small houses and was heading for the door. "Reya, wait up."

She stopped and turned to him slowly.

"I heard only part of that, what was it all about?"

"You heard huh? Bet a lot of people did. I should have seen this coming." she said placing her hands on her hips. "They are going to take the project away from me."

"Sounds familiar, but why?" he asked crossing his arms. "You're the one that figured the whole thing out."

"Which means they no longer need me. I know where this is coming from. It's the General Staff. They want to control the technology without any interference from civilian scientist." she said with obvious anger and upset tone as she waved her arms around. "I swore I wouldn't let that happen."

Mitchell kept quiet watching her as she thought then gave him a strange look.

"Why am I telling you all of this? You're a military officer yourself. If you get your hands on this technology, you'll end up doing the same thing on your planet." she said then turned away in some disgust.

"Hey, I'm not a big fan of the misuse of technology on any planet. Besides that, my commanding officer, General Carter actually has a problem with people who think that way and would probably side with you in a heartbeat. He's military, but has…we'll say more love for the civilian help that those that have a military status. Except for his wife of course. The point is, I think I may be able to help you, or we I should say."

"We?"

"Me and my team."

"How?" she asked stepping in front of him

"Well, obviously your government is keen on forming a relationship with mine. That gives us some leverage."

"You'd use your influence to help me?"

"I, or we could try."

"Well," she said with a smile as she looked back at the crowd of people. "I really don't want to go back out there."

He looked out there seeing the people mingling as usual and saw the team glancing at him slightly.

"Maybe you could take me home. It's not far. I don't like to walk home at night."

"Really?"

She snorted lightly.

"Don't they have crime on your planet?"

"Oh yeah." he said following her to the door as the emissary was walking toward them with two cups. The emissary walked away with a not so happy face as they left.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble." Ford muttered as he took Carter's cup and his, placing them on a waiter's tray as the guy came by. "You guys can go talk or whatever."

"You two are going home already?" Daniel asked.

"I thought you wanted to see one or some of their vehicles?" she asked.

"No, we aren't going home, unless you want to Sam. As for their vehicles, I'm going to look at them tomorrow."

"I'm fine with staying awhile."

"Good." he said removing his coat and setting it on a bench near them. He put his arm out, elbow first. "Mrs. Carter, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." she said taking his arm as they walked out near the water where other people were dancing.

"I really envy that." Daniel muttered as they began dancing.

"I believe that one day, you will find another woman to love again Doctor Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c. Hopefully it will be sooner than later." he said finishing his cup.

Mitchell closed the large glass door as she walked to the wall nearby and turned on the lights.

"Oh, wow." he said as she moved to a small bar in a hallway near the front door. "Don't move."

He looked around as she sat on the mini bar. He walked up slowly looking.

"The night the emissary told you, you were being put in charge of the project. He came here, right?"  
"That's right." she said with a small laugh.

"This is weird. I know I have never been here before, but I recognize this place."

"Then you know where the drinks are." she said getting up and walking away. "Help yourself and pour me one too."

The bar was against the wall with three shelves and a large mirror behind it. Strange glasses were on the top and second shelf. Some of the glasses were something you could even find on Earth. The bottom shelf had a variety of different bottle filled with different drinks. On the ends of the top of the bar, near the drinks were a couple of yellow frosted balls that gave off light. A strange and unknown small black statue that was about a foot high and less that a 3 inches thick stood on the counter.

Mitchell smiled as he turned and pulled a couple of large and thin goblet glasses. He pulled the top off a very big bottle, smelled it and then poured drinks. She came back into the room and leaned against the kitchen counter as he handed her the drink.

"It's impressive. Do all government scientist live like this?" he asked looking at the large couch that was in front of a built into the wall fire place, a gas type one from the looks of it, that was current running.

"The success of the project has brought me a few privileges." she said setting her drink aside. "Sometimes I feel a little guilty. Most of my colleagues from when I was in the academy don't even live so well."

"Well, I'm sure you deserve it." he said toasting her.

She took a small drink while he took a big one.

"Wow." he said making her laugh. "That doesn't pull any punches, does it?"

She was still laughing lightly as he walked up and placed his drink on the counter near hers.

"After the day I just had, that's the whole point." she said as he opened his jacket.

"So, you live here on your own?" he asked walking past her as he glanced around.

"Why do you ask?" she asked as he stood against the counter on her right.

"Well, it's a big place." he said as he turned to him and stepped a little closer. "I don't know. Just….just curious I guess."

"Oh, I thought that was your clever way of asking if I was married." she said standing in front of him, touching his shirt. She was ready to get all over him and he knew it.

"I'm not that clever." he said not stopping her as she moved very close.

"Well, the answer is I'm not married. I live alone." she said with her face inches from his. "I was married for awhile but the job got in the way."

"That much I understand."

"Then we're not that much different after all."

There was little if any communication as they began to make out. She had her arms around his neck.

"We shouldn't do this." he said looking down after a few moments.

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to." she said then went right back to kissing him. He slipped his arms around her.

"Hmm. I didn't say I didn't want to."

The next morning, he awoke on the floor in her house. Ford and Carter came back to the planet, after Daniel had to come get them. Ford was so looking forward to the memory device and seeing their vehicle industry, but with the news they just got, it would have to wait. The team was escorted to a large room, lined with large open shelves along the walls that had various small objects and a couple of books, a couple of black couches with metals frames and a small glass table in front of the couches. A potted plant was on the table. The emissary had a large desk, covered with different objects including some sort of light on a pole. Behind the desk was a nice chair and a few flags along with some ribbon thing and a couple of hanging plants. Two metal chairs were in front of the desk. There was a few other plant in the room, even some by the mini bar that they past upon entering the room, off to their left.

"What's this that we hear about Colonel Mitchell and some crime?" Ford asked as he was the first to enter the room. The guard that brought them stayed by the door as the rest filed in.

"He's been taken into custody." the emissary said as they followed him to his desk. He went behind it and messed with some stuff on the desk.

"Why?" she asked.

"He killed Doctor Varrick."

"What?" Ford exclaimed. "That's not possible. I don't even see a motive. They were practically ready to…um. I could tell they had a lot of attraction for each other last night and Mitchell isn't someone who would do something like this. What sort of evidence do you have to support this theory?"

"When we found him his blood alcohol level was extremely high. I suspect is was some un-premeditated crime of passion. We know they left the party together."

"We knew that too." Ford said crossing his arms. "What about evidence?"

"We found her blood on his hands, and his fingerprints on the weapon. Most importantly, he confessed."

"Say what?" Ford asked with shock and confusion that was even on the rest of the teams face.

"I said…."

"Sorry. That was a rhetorical question emissary. Can we see him or talk to him?"

"Yes." the emissary said as he motioned for the guard to escort them.

Mitchell was, minus his uniform coat, sitting in a jail cell, very similar to the ones back on Earth. He was sitting on a small bench that wasn't against the wall and looking down at the ground. His hands were chained. A guard stood behind the team against the wall as they walked in.

"I refuse to believe that he did this. It's not possible." Ford said as they walked up to the cage. "Mitchell, what happened? We leave one night, I tell you to be careful and now they say you brutally murdered that lady. Doesn't fit what I've learned about you."

"I did it." he muttered quietly.

Ford leaned against the cage as Sam grabbed the bars.

"I don't think you did it Colonel. Neither does the rest of us." he said as they nodded.

"Cam, what happened?" she asked gently.

"I don't know really. The whole night is just a blur." he said as he remembered the scene playing in his head as he saw himself chasing her around the house and attacking her in the kitchen. "I just remember feeling this insane anger, and I don't know why."

The all saw him look up at them and it looked like he had possibly been crying.

"I picked up this statue, and I hit her with it."

He took a moment before going on, mostly because the memory was so strong.

"She was lying there helpless and, I, ah……"

"It wasn't you, okay." Daniel said. "I agree with Ford. Something is wrong. These people can implant memories."

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell myself the same thing all morning." he said barely holding back tears.

"Someone has wanted her dead for sometime now, I think. And when they saw you Mitchell, go home with her, they found an opportunity to kill her and frame you. And they did it by using the memory altering machine."

"Theory is sound. Why are…this is police reasoning kicking in huh?" Daniel asked.

"Hell, after last night's spat with the emissary. I should have noticed sooner that something might be happening."

"This theory would have to narrow down the people who could do it." Carter said.

"Yes. But why would anyone want her dead? Was it for credit for the accomplishments on the project or because she scorned someone is the question, or is there another reason, such as hate for her not loving someone in particular. Like someone who was jealous of her leaving with Mitchell."

"All good points." Daniel said.

"This doesn't help me from seeing her face, the terror and seeing myself bludgeon her to death." Mitchell said. "What if everything I told you, that happened here yesterday, was a false memory."

"Well, that would depend on what you told us that happened around us." Ford said.

"The emissary would like to speak to the prisoner." a man said walking up.

"Not without us present." Ford said getting off the cage wall.

The man nodded and opened the door bringing Mitchell out. They all went back to the emissary's office. A group of men were standing off to the left of SG-1. Mitchell was on their far right near them with a guard nearby.

"We need to talk about this so called evidence you have against Colonel Mitchell." Carter said.

"I want to see it as well if it's possible." Ford said.

"That won't be necessary." the emissary said as he walked past them to stand in front of Mitchell. "Colonel Mitchell is free to return to Earth."

"What?" both Ford and Mitchell said.

"I'm trying to convince the Cabinet to maintain your diplomatic status. I may not succeed."

"Wait a minute. If they think I'm guilty, why are they letting me go?" Mitchell asked with the same confusion that was on the rest of SG-1's face. The emissary went back and stood behind his desk.

"Because it is in the best interest of interplanetary diplomatic relations to put this behind us as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Ah. I see where this is going. If your government were to keep him here for trial and he was tried in some way our government didn't like, then any sort of trade agreements would probably not ever happen." Ford said.

"Yes, that's the best way of putting it." the emissary said.

"Hence the need for a scapegoat that could get away."

"I'm sorry." the emissary said.

"I'll put it another way. Someone wanted the now unfortunately late Doctor Varrick out of the way. Why, we don't know yet. Any number of reasons could be there. This person or persons may or may not have saw the somewhat loud conversation that you and her had before she left with Mitchell, to which this person or person's saw as well. That provided opportunity to get rid of her, and the means for there to be no questions asked if Mitchell were to be allowed to go home, because of his diplomatic status. Since Mitchell isn't capable of such a crime, and he says he remembers doing it though a lot of it was a blur, that leads to only one conclusion. He was in that memory machine, and was manipulated by someone who knows how to work it. Hence what I said about there needing to be a more scrupulous watch on it and its use. If that had been taking place, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now. So someone that works on that project is the real murderer."

"That may be true and probably is, but there is little we can do. Colonel Mitchell should be grateful that he is able to walk away. With the current evidence he would be convicted of this crime."

"I should be grateful to walk away with this memory stuck in my head." Mitchell growled out as he walked up to the desk. His hands were still tied behind his back.

"All right, if you agree to close the matter, we can have the memory removed from your mind and a more pleasant memory, on an uneventful evening put into its place."

"Just like that. We forget anything ever happened."

"Precisely. On the other hand, if you insist on a full investigation, I won't be able to protect you. If the evidence continues to point to you, then you will be convicted of this crime and the punishment for murder is death."

Sam started forward but Ford stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you give us a minute alone please?" Ford asked.

The emissary nodded and the group of men off to their left walked over to the doorway as SG-1 walked over to huddle up as it were.

"Cameron, we need to be careful here. We don't know how their legal system works." she said quietly.

"I'm leaving this up to you Mitchell. We can get your memory worked on and go home. And then depending on what you think, would depend on what I tell the Joint Chiefs. Personally, I think we should find out who got into your head."

"So do I General. I need to find out for myself."

"Are you sure about this Mitchell?" Daniel asked.

"I can't leave it like this. It wouldn't be right."

They turned back to the emissary who walked over.

"We've decided to see this through. It wouldn't look good to our people if Mitchell were to go home, even if this memory of something he never really did was taken away. The very fact you suggested to cover it up wouldn't look good to certain higher ups on our planet." Ford said. "Or me."

"Very well. But if it points to him really doing it, what then?"

"Then I will abide by your laws." Mitchell said.

A plan was put into action for the investigation. Daniel and Teal'c would look over the evidence while the Carter's would watch as Doctor Marell searched Mitchell's mind to see if the memory he had was implanted. Since Mitchell was extremely tired, stressed and needing food, they were going to check him out in a few hours. Since the evidence was being collected and complied for the other two to see, and despite some reservations that Carter had, she was going to allow Ford to try sitting in the chair to let him look through his own memories better. The two were led into the room with a couple of guards. The two scientist behind the computer came around as they walked in.

"Doctor Marell and Doctor Amuro will conduct the analysis on Colonel Mitchell when he comes here after resting. They will conduct the test on your General as well. If there is anything else you require…."

"As a matter of fact there is." she said turning to him as the scientist started getting the chair ready as Ford went to it and gave a small explanation why he wanted to do it. "We would like to conduct our own test on the blood sample you took from Colonel Mitchell. To corroborate the results."

"I will see to it."

"Please give the sample to Doctor Jackson and he'll take it back to our planet."

He nodded and left. She walked over and stood outside the small enclosure as one of the scientist stepped out and went back to the computer. Ford's coat was on the floor near her against the wall. They first did a memory recall of recent and some past events before helping him going back to his farthest memory, which took a bit of time. Ten minutes worth.

"These are some pretty interesting readings." Marell said.

The man agreed with a nod. She turned from watching them for a moment to see Ford's face was fidgeting.

"Is he okay?"

"The memories he is reliving must be upsetting. Perhaps a loss of someone or something. We can't see memories like opening a drawer and reading a file. Brain activity is extremely fluid, for everyone. Patterns shift and mutate. One memory color's another." Marell said.

"That's why you have to be so careful not to cause a graft. You don't want to cause to many inconsistencies." Amuro said.

"You can ask him what he is seeing if you wish." Marell said.

"Ford, what do you see?" she asked stepping closer.

"Some unfamiliar walls. A couple of consoles with Ancient language on them.…."

He sat up suddenly startling everyone.

"Whoa. So that's where my twenty years went. Damn. I didn't know I was that old." he said then rubbed his forehead. "I'm done now."

"What'd you see?" she asked again as Marell removed the wires.

"One word. Atlantis. I'll explain later." he muttered quietly.

"Daniel's going to want to hear this I take it?"

"Daniel's probably going to flip out."

Though she did bug him a few times, he didn't say anything other than the fact he was still going over everything in his mind. Mitchell came in later followed by two guards, and was still in the dark blue prisoner outfit. Marell told the guards he didn't want them in the room, so they stayed just outside. Ford and Carter stayed to watch and see as Mitchell sat in the chair.

"You fellas sure you want to be left alone with me?" Mitchell asked as Amuro placed the wires on him.

"Doctor Varrick was our colleague. If we thought for one minute that you killed her, then we wouldn't be helping you." Amuro said.

"Any idea on who might have or a group perhaps? I heard her mention something about the military getting involved in this project the night before she died and her saying something about not wanting it to happen." Ford said.

"True. She was going to do everything in her power to oppose the militarization of the project, so they got rid of her." Marell said.

"Very possible. Has happened on our planet, still does sometimes. Any proof yet?"

"No." Marell said as sat at the computer.

"Why frame me then?"

"They assumed you'd claim diplomatic immunity." Amuro said. "And therefore no prosecution would be necessary. The whole thing was to be swept under the carpet."

"Perfect cover up. Your government lets Mitchell go, as good will toward future trade relations. They hope and believe we'll accept the diplomatic part and not do any investigations. Leave it as it is and go on."

The two nodded.

"They assumed wrong." Mitchell said.

"And for that we are grateful." Marell said.

"Can you prove the memory is false?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Doctor Varrick was the most qualified to do this work." Amuro said.

"You were able to help me remember…some very old memories, so I have no doubt you'll find the truth."

"Thank you General. I only hope we can do what you say." Marell said.

He started the computer and the screens came on.

"All right Colonel, we need to establish a base line. What I've done is identify a series of key memories from your childhood." Marell said turning the chair to face him. "These are seminal moments. They stand out like sign post, and they influence everything that came after them. I'm going to activate one now."

Mitchell leaned back and closed his eyes as Amuro kept watch behind the chair. He relived a memory of his father being in a V.A. hospital after a accident.

"This computer reminds me of one I've seen before." Ford muttered quietly as Mitchell was reliving a memory.

"It does?" she said giving it a quick glance. "It does seem like something I've seen before too."

"What do you see Cam?" Ford asked. "Hopefully something pleasant."

"Not really. I'm in a V.A. hospital sitting on a bench against the wall. My father was in a accident."

"He was a test pilot if I remember right." she said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said. "I walked in and saw him on the bed. He lost his knees and everything below that. It was the first time I saw him after the crash. Scared the hell out of me to see him like that. Somehow, he made it seem like everything was going to be okay."

"We're moving into a related memory now." Marell said hitting a few buttons.

**(A.U. For those of you who have seen this episode, you should have noticed that in this part, for a brief moment, Mitchell was back in his uniform and then the next scene with him had him back in the prison outfit. But in this story, obviously, that doesn't happen.)**

"It's a couple months later. We're watching the launch of the first space shuttle. I ah, can't be much more than ten years old."

His father told him if they could reach space, then the least he could do was walk again. The memory faded away as Amuro started taking the wires off.

"Well done Colonel." Amuro said.

He sat up and rubbed his temple.

"So, what's next?"

"With this data, we should precisely be able to calibrate the equipment, and then comes the hard part."

"We'll need to rerun through the memories of the murder." Amuro said as he finished removing the leads. "We may have to do it several times."

"Great." he muttered.

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the emissaries office and the guard that brought them went back outside.

"Teal'c, Doctor Jackson. What can I do for you?" he asked standing up from his desk.

"We've got a problem. This data file is suppose to contain all the materials pertaining to the murder investigation." he said holding up a clear plastic chip. "Large sections of Doctor Varrick's personal records have been deleted."

The emissary took the chip and looked at it.

"Well, she was involved in many of our most top secret projects. The deletions were made in the interest of national security, but I'm sure there is nothing missing in the material that has any bearing on the investigation."

"How are we to be certain?" Teal'c asked.

"Because I'm telling you."

Daniel took the data chip back and they left.

Mitchell relived the night that he and the doctor spent together. More than once.

"We must be missing something." Amuro said from where he was working on the computer.

"We've been through it three times." Marell said.

"What's the problem?" she asked turning to them.

"Maybe we should run another diagnostic." Amuro said.

"It's not going to change the results!" Marell stated forcefully as he pointed at the screens.

"Guys. Can you fill us in here?" Ford asked waving a hand between there faces.

"I need some air." Marell said leaving quickly.

"What's going on?"

"So far we can't find any evidence that the memory is false. According to the results, Colonel Mitchell really did murder Doctor Varrick." Amuro said.

"That's just not possible." Ford said shaking his head. "Something is being overlooked."

"I can't think of what it could be General. I would like to believe you, but everything points to it being Colonel Mitchell."

"I'm going to go get Doctor Marell back in here." she said walking out as he nodded.

Marell was just outside the room, in the hallway looking frustrated and furious when she came out.

"Doctor Marell, you have to continue with the analysis, please. You know he didn't do this." she said with a pleading tone.

"That's not what the machine says." he said forcefully as he looked at her sternly.

"Look, I know Doctor Varrick was your friend…"

"She was more than that Colonel…" he said quickly then looked back at the room before staring ahead again. "She was my wife."

Carter's eyebrows rose slightly as she realized his problem with the situation.

"We've been separated for two years. Guess I was still hoping there might be a…." he said then shut up quickly. He turned to her with extreme sadness in his eyes and anger. "I can't help you."

Walter came back from the infirmary and handed over a folder to Colonel Reynolds. It had information about the results of Colonel Mitchell's blood sample. He had Walter dial the planet and the folder was sent through. Ford looked it over with Sam.

"Someone stunned him. Which means they would have been passed out in bed together, supposedly. For all this to happen and he not be awake. This would explain why he doesn't remember anything past…the memory implanted about beating her to death."

"You almost said it like he did it."

"Almost. I wouldn't have meant it anyway. Let's go show the emissary."

The emissary looked it over while SG-1, minus Mitchell stood by waiting.

"This is hardly proof of Colonel Mitchell's innocence."

"Wow. On Earth, you have to prove guilt." Daniel said.

"Daniel." Ford warned.

"Sorry."

"I'll admit, it's enough to suggest to them that the investigation should continue…"

"Should continue? You're going to stop it?" Ford asked. "Why?"

"Doctor Marell has expressed his reluctance to help you any further with this investigation."

"I can understand why because of his relationship with her. Considering the amount of help he put in so far despite knowing the possible outcome….." Ford said trailing off. "Can we try talking to him?"

He nodded and closed the folder.

All of SG-1 was in the room as the two scientist worked on the chair.

"I'm sorry about Reya." Mitchell said as he stood outside the enclosure as Amuro worked on the chair. Marell walked past Mitchell and went to the chair. "She told me she was married, but she didn't tell me it was you."

"Would it have made any difference?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't kill her." Mitchell said after a moment.

"Even if I wanted to help you, there is nothing more that I can do."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, as you know, we used Colonel Mitchell's own memories to establish a comparative standard. And normally that should have been enough to identify any false readings, but we were unable to do so, which means either the memory is genuine or, that the transfer was so expertly done that the ordinary methods of detecting it are useless." Amuro said.

"What other methods are there?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, the only way would to be compare what happened the other night with a genuine memory of similar content and emotional resonance, so unless Colonel Mitchell has a habit of, killing innocent people." Marell said making Amuro glare at him. "We're out of options."

Ford muttered something under his breath that made the team glance at him, but Sam was sure he said, it was a good thing he was not in this predicament.

"I may have what you need." Mitchell said making everyone look at him. He looked at the team then walked to the chair. "Hook me up."

Marell got the computer ready as Amuro hooked up the wires. They started going over the data as Mitchell remembered a terrible memory.

"There it is." Marell said pointing.

"What are we looking at?" Daniel asked.

Amuro turned to them as Marell kept going over the data.

"The emotional resonance pattern of this memory, is very similar to that of Doctor Varrick's murder."

"I have an idea of which memory he might be reliving." Ford muttered.

"How?"

"I've seen his record. SOP for every new officer or person that works at the SGC." Ford said quietly. "General duties."

"Oh, right. Care to…" Daniel asked quietly.

"If he wants to tell us, he will. But doubtful. One of those memories you don't want to remember."

"Oh." Daniel said nodding slowly.

"His heart rate just shot up, breathing is shallow." Amuro said.

Mitchell continued to relive a memory of where he was flying in the Middle East, in a F-16. His mission was to blow up a caravan that had some person they were after. The intel was wrong and he blew up a convoy of innocent refugees. A memory that haunted him every day. They could see he was straining in the chair, sweating and having a lot of trouble with reliving whatever memory it was.

He sat up quickly and rubbed his head. Carter walked in and took the wires off as he rubbed his eyes.

"Please tell me you got what you need?" he asked with a slightly choked voice.

"We're analyzing the results now. Just give us a few moments." Marell said with less conviction in his voice. He sounded like he did when they started the investigation.

"Mitchell, when this is over and we're back home. I'm ordering you to go home or go somewhere and take a few days off." Ford said taking the wires off the other side of Mitchell's head.

"Deal." he muttered quietly as he got up and then sat on the edge of the lit up floor.

"You okay?" Carter asked sitting next to him with a hand on his back.

"No." he said fighting back tears.

"It worked. The new data indicates that the memory of Reya's murder was implanted." Marell said with a smile on his face as he turned with Amuro to see them.

Ford walked past the two sitting Colonels.

"Good. So, now how do we find out who really killed her?"

"I'm not leaving until we find out." Mitchell said, to no one really.

"We'll have to have Colonel Mitchell relive the night of Doctor Varrick's murder. Now that we know the memory is a implanted, we just need to look for anomalies. Things the brain is just unable to deal with because of inconstancies with the graft." Marell said getting up from the computer.

"Come on Mitchell, let's get this nightmare for you over with." Ford said helping him to his feet. "Unless you want to wait awhile. But knowing you, you probably won't wait."

"Yeah. The sooner it's over, the better." he muttered sitting in the chair. The two scientist started setting the wires up again and getting the chair ready.

"Any idea on how long he'll have to do this and how hard it might be to find the anomaly?" Ford asked as he and Sam walked away from the chair.

"There is no way of knowing." Amuro said. "What we are looking for is going to be very difficult in detecting."

"Usually it will show up somewhere in the beginning or the end of the memory." Marell said.

"So, your saying some sort of small detail will be out of place, because he hasn't seen anything big with all the times he's already been through this?"

"That would be a distinct possibility." Marell said.

"So, if I just give every detail of this horrible nightmare as the General pointed it out to be, a better glance, I should see some mistake, blip or other problem that should point out what we're looking for?" Mitchell asked and then answered before they could say anything. "Okay. Shouldn't be a problem."

He leaned back into the chair, closed his eyes and let the horrible memory come yet again. He sat up on a number of occasions, having come out of the memory every time. He kept saying he wanted it to continue and so they kept going. The two scientist complained to each other after doing the scan over a dozen times. Marell kept at it, sensing he was close. Amuro got up and asked how Mitchell was doing. Daniel and Teal'c stood by with the other two just watching.

"Other than emotional trauma, and what looks like physical fatigue and stress, he's holding up." Ford said. "He's not a quitter."

"I've got something." Marell said suddenly as a screen finally showed a anomaly. "You see it?"

"Yes." Amuro said as he walked up with them all to see the screen.

Marell told Mitchell to watch for the anomaly as he reset the memory back to the point where the computer was saying there was the problem.

"I'm in the house. I'm walking down the hallway. Whoa, I've lost it. Take it back."

"Just a minute." Marell said.

Mitchell watched in the memory as he walked down the hallway and looked at the mirror where the bar was, before picking up the small statue. The reflection was distorted, but he didn't get a great view.

"Stop!" he said quickly. "Can you run it again, maybe slow it down a little?"

The memory went by slowly, showing him looking in the mirror, but it wasn't his face in the uniform that was his showing.

"I see my face. My reflection in the mirror. But the reflection is blurry."

"It's the anomaly. If the reflection in the mirror is not your own, it will come out blurred." Marell said.

"Can you clean it up?"

"I think so." Marell said working the panel.

Mitchell watched as the scene played out slowly, and the reflection came into view. Once he saw who it really was in the reflection, he sat up quickly and looked at Marell. They all turned to look at Mitchell.

"Who was it Colonel?"

"It was him." Mitchell said pointing at Marell.

"That would sound right and be explainable as jealous rage of a love from an ex-husband but he's done everything to help find the killer. And he didn't try to hinder us at all." Ford said.

"That's right, it couldn't be him." Amuro said.  
"It's him General. I saw a perfectly clear reflection of his face."

"What if he doesn't know?" Carter asked.

"What? You're saying he killed her and then implanted the memory inside Colonel Mitchell?" Amuro said.

"What if he did?" both Carter's asked.

"Is that possible?" Mitchell asked.

"Theoretically yes, but…" Amuro began.

"This is insane." Marell said standing up quickly. "I loved her!"

"But she left you, didn't she. And you never got over it." Mitchell said.

Marell didn't say anything.

"And then you saw me leave the party with her."

"It's impossible." Marell said not believing it.

"There's one way to find out…." Amuro began.

"Check his memories for anomalies about that night." Ford said.

"Yes." Amuro said. "If he did it, then a different memory would be there and that's where the anomaly would show up. We can check the same way we did with Colonel Mitchell."

"Go ahead." Marell said with eagerness. "But you won't find anything."

"We found out he had two memories. One from the night of the murder and one from several nights before." Amuro said as he and SG-1 stood in the office of the emissary. "Except no two memories are exactly the same. It's like a signature. When they're identical, that's when you know they've been forged. As far as he knows, he was in bed sleeping the whole time."

"He didn't just want to fool us, he wanted to fool himself." Carter said.

"He killed her in jealously and then regretted it. The guilt was too great and he used Mitchell to rid himself of the memory." Ford said.

"And that's what did him in." Mitchell said.

The emissary nodded and agreed to still have Mitchell's memory repaired.

Amuro was working on the back of the chairs controls while Mitchell was in the chair getting the memory of her death erased. Both Carter's stood by watching. Mitchell had mentioned it felt good to be back in his clothes again before getting back in the chair.

"We're done." Amuro said as Mitchell sat up.

"Doing better Mitchell?"

"Yeah, a little General."

"I've erased the implants. You should no longer have the memory of killing Doctor Varrick in your mind." Amuro said as he removed the wires on the left and Carter did so on the right. "All of your genuine memories should be intact."

"I still remember her. Thanks."

They all looked up as the emissary and Doctor Marell walked into the room. Marell walked up to them all as the emissary stayed back.

"Doctor Amuro. You must be the visitors from Earth." he said shaking their hands, Ford's last.

"Yeah, we are." Ford said eyeing the man skeptically.

"Are you all right?" Amuro asked.

"Well, no. Obviously you heard what happened to Reya."

They all eyed him like maybe something was going to happen.

"To be honest, I still can't believe she's really gone." Marell said sadly. "But I, I talked it over with the emissary and we both agreed the best thing I do now, is get back to work."

They all glanced at the emissary then back at Marell.

"It was nice to meet you." he said with the sadness of Reya's death in his voice. He turned and walked away. Amuro followed along quickly as the emissary walked up. The two scientist started working on the computer behind them.

"What the hell…." Mitchell began.

"You altered his memories?" Ford said more than asked quietly.

"We had to. His expertise with this technology is needed."

"So what the hell did you do to him?"

"He thinks she died in an accident. And he'll continue to think that for the rest of his life." the emissary said quietly.

"So he's getting away with murder?" Carter asked.

"And that's suppose to be okay?" Mitchell asked standing up slowly.

"The memory of him killing her can't be recovered. For the good of the project, this is the way things are going to be. Doctor Varrick would have understood that."

"Let's go." Ford said tapping Mitchell arm to get his attention more.

They left quickly and got the other two.

"Somehow, I serious doubt Doctor Varrick would approve of this." Ford muttered as soon as they stepped into the SGC.

"Welcome home SG-1."

"Thanks Walter." they all said as they headed for the infirmary.

"I agree with you General."

"It was obvious with that conversation you had with her, she didn't like the military taking control of the project."

"We've seen the problems that come with that taking place here on this planet." Carter said. "Sometimes good happens, sometimes not."

"Let's get the infirmary over, reports done by tomorrow night if possible and this mission filed away as quickly as possible. I'd hate to think of what else they'd use that technology for. Such as criminal rehabilitation in the wrong way."

"What about what happened to you and your memories?" Daniel asked. "Sam said something about you wanting to tell me something."

"Yeah. You'll all hear it after the infirmary. We can talk, at our house. I don't want the information told to everyone here yet."

After the infirmary, they all went to get other work done to finish out the day. Ford finished what he could of his paperwork and did his report quickly. They all actually finished it quickly, surprisingly. He read them all and was a little shocked at Mitchell's report, though not surprised. He was there when Mitchell had to relive all those memories and saw the emotions clearly on the man's face as it happened. Mitchell was still at his locker getting his self into his normal clothes and ready to leave to go to the Carter's house when Ford walked in and leaned against a locker down from Mitchell's.

"Your ah, report, it was an interesting read."

"Sorry about all those words."

"I was there so I have a good idea of how hard it was to relive a particular memory I'm pretty sure you had to go through for helping claim your innocence."

"Yeah, pretty bad." he muttered still looking in the locker.

"The other's know, I know what you were reliving. They even asked me if I knew and I said that only you could tell them what it was. Had to read your file and…well, SOP and everything."

"I almost resigning my commission."

"I'm glad you didn't Cameron. Other than you're needed here and make a great leader for SG-1, if you had quit back then, SG-1 might not be here and the planet would be under Goa'uld control. I'll see you at our house."

"Thanks General."

Ford gently put a hand on Mitchell's shoulder.

"If it helps any, there's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for having to take innocent lives. In my case, it was a very large community of people. If you ever need to talk about it, or anything like that. I just wanted you to know that I can sympathize with what you're going through."

"A small convoy of three trucks compared to a whole community. That's not easy to deal with is it General?"

"No." Ford said sadly as he looked at the ground. Thankfully no one else was in the locker room anymore. "That was just one incident in my record that I'm ashamed of. One of these days, I may tell you all the story, maybe."

"Thanks again."

Ford turned and started out the door.

"Just out of curiosity, that wasn't the time you used a nuke was it?" he asked looking at his locker again.

"Yeah, yeah it was. And it didn't involve a plane. Can hide the damned things in suitcases now." Ford said before walking off.

Mitchell shook his head sadly and looked at the picture of him and his father that was on the inside of the locker door. He remembered a time they talked after the bombing he did to the refugee convoy. His father stated he was more like his old man instead of growing up like his mother. His dad didn't think it was possible for Mitchell to quit the Air Force and he was right.

They were all sitting in the living room. Sam and Ford were sitting on the love seat while Teal'c and Daniel had the couch. Mitchell was in one of the chairs. Sam was drinking coffee while holding Sally. Daniel and Mitchell each had beers, while Teal'c had some orange juice.

"Okay. How should I start this?" Ford said rubbing his head with one hand.

"In the beginning helps." Daniel said. "Or maybe in your case, saying a long, long time ago, in….."

"Ha, ha, ha." Ford said dryly. "Cute Daniel. Not. Um, we all know how old Atlantis really is. We also know that though I was born naturally, that my parents….experimented on themselves, in some senses of the terms to not only have a child that they would love and nurture, all those things that come from raising a family, but also to have a child that would be able to help fight against the Wraith with better results than they were having way back then. Ever since we've been getting information from Atlantis, I've been having what I thought was dreams about me walking around Atlantis and such. But they are memories. I was on Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Wait a minute…"

"Questions after I'm done Daniel." Ford said holding up a hand. "If I was on Atlantis right now, I could prove it. The research done on my parents and me is on the Northern pier. Doctor Weir has reported that they have came across some doors in the city that they haven't been able to open. Some they managed to later and there are still some areas of the city they have yet to explore. One of those areas is that place. Now they may or may not get in. Something tells me that only a select group of people were allowed in that room and seeing as all those people are gone, except me, that room will not open unless I open it. Other than being a research room, it was were I grew up for twenty years. The room was our home. Had the beds and everything."

"Twenty years. You remember anything technological that might help us?" Carter blurted out.

Daniel actually looked upset when Ford answered her question and not his, which he never got out.

"Bits and pieces. Mostly stuff I already know. Which is probably why I grasped the concept and everything you told me about the gate system so quickly back then. Explains why I know so much about time travel too. I was there and helped create the time ship, at least with the plans and design. Didn't get to work on the ship itself unfortunately. What was your question Daniel?"

"If you were on Atlantis back then, why is it you look so young now? What….I…"

"I don't know the answer to that really. For some reason, I'm a little vague on the details. Something about some technology to access a different part or different universe. Whatever it was succeeded because I grew up, again. Don't understand that though or why I had to grow up all over again. Parents kept telling me I had to act younger and not my real age. Didn't understand it for awhile. Explains why I was walking again before I was one and talking in complex sentences around the age of one. Makes sense now why I never went to public school either."

He stopped and laughed lightly.

"What?" Carter asked.

"I just realized something. Sad in many ways, other than the fact I'm in many ways actually millions of years old considering we left Atlantis a very long time ago, I'm the only surviving person from Atlantis. Which means the city belongs to me. Kinda like a rightful heir thing."

Daniel chocked on his beer and Mitchell laughed lightly.

"I can see the logic in the idea, but…." Mitchell began.

"Getting the higher ups and who knows how many other's to believe it, much less allow it would be a miracle." Daniel said.

"Yep. Good luck in convincing Doctor Weir of giving it up." Carter said.

"I said it was mine, not that I could run the whole thing. Besides, I could shut the whole city down if I sat in the chair."

"A fail safe?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Call it…..the owner recognition system for lack of better term. If I ever sit in the chair, the system will never respond to anyone else, unless one of the former Atlantians descend, until I or they give control back." Ford stated sitting back and crossing his arms. "Ingenious system really. Keep other's from taking control and such."

The other's looked at him, wondering if he was being serious.

"Now that I think about it, it does explain why I was able to make a more than effective system in the General Lee. So that no one can drive him accept those I authorize." he said in wonder then had a crooked smile. "Hmm. Guess I won't have to worry about Sally trying to take the car and run off somewhere like some teenagers do."

"What if she steals mine?"

"We'll put the same sort of system in. Make her earn the privilege to drive. Like I had to once."

"You had to earn the right to drive?" Mitchell asked.

"I was ten and wanted to see what the thrill was. So I had to prove I knew what to do by trying out a simulator a dozen times. Got everything right in more ways than one and have had a license ever since."

"Damn. That's no fair. I had to wait till I was older." Mitchell said.

"I learned a little early, before I was eighteen. Being in a different country and all, you know." Daniel said.

"I knew all the basics, but still had to wait and learn at 16." Carter grumbled out.

"Unfortunately for Teal'c, he had to wait till he came to this planet." Ford said.

"Indeed." he said with a nod, then smiled with a tilt of his head. "I learned how to operate a Goa'uld death glider before I was twenty."

Ford laughed knowing that Teal'c said that to rub it in all their faces.

"Oh now that's just cold." Mitchell said. "I had to go through a whole program of stuff before I could fly."

Teal'c only had that small smile, but Ford suspected he was laughing on the inside.

"Well, that's about all I really remember. I remember family moments and other things that I call small and insignificant, mostly because they have no relevance or could be any help to us. If we were at Atlantis though, I could try a few things. Makes me wonder how the chair in Antarctica would treat me? Hopefully we'll never have to explore that venue. Though considering that chair was part of the Atlantis system..."

"I'm guessing you don't have anything cooked do you?" Daniel asked as his stomach grumbled.

"No. Don't feel like cooking anyway, so don't ask. I figured on ordering pizza and then going to bed early."

"You guys can all stay. At least till eleven." she said then smiled wickedly. "After that, we'll have K-9 force you out."

They laughed knowing she was kidding. The pizza came pretty early, seeing as the guy or gal who came to this particular house always got a big tip. They talked some more about different things and all went home for the night. Ford and Sam put Sally to bed and then after the shower went to bed.


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75

EPISODE…………RIPPLE EFFECT

It was a nice day outside. Things were going pretty good for the day. No troubles or Prior problems, effecting them personally on Earth yet anyway. There was only one problem though. One very big problem, according to Ford anyway, though he didn't announce it to everyone, other than the team before they left. Reynolds was off world and had been for a couple of days with his team. They were due back later that day along with SG-1. He would have been with them, but Reynolds team got, a little lost and found some old structure, so they had stayed the night and were coming back today. So SG-1 was off world, on a mission, leaving him at the base yet again. At least he had little paperwork that day. He was currently hearing reports from Carolyn when Walter announced the gate activating an unscheduled activation.

"Any idea who it is yet Walter? Better not be SG-1 in trouble."

"No I.D.C yet General." he said as they all suddenly looked up as they heard something slam into the Iris.

"What the hell was that?"

"Unknown Gen….I'm receiving SG-1's I.D.C."

"Open the Iris, quickly." he said rushing out leaving Lam in the control room.

He rushed into the gate room and had everyone get ready. He had his guns out and ready as the Iris opened. Seconds later SG-1 walked through and started down the gate. They stopped as they noticed the guns pointed at them.

"What ha…." Ford started saying when he cocked his head.

He lowered his guns and told the other's to keep their guns ready as he walked up the ramp slowly, after putting his guns away, though he twirled them a few times out of habit first, to which he got strange looks from the SG-1 team. He stopped a couple feet away and gave them a once over, to which they looked at themselves before looking back at him. This SG-1 was wearing black SGC BDU'S. He remembered that his team left with the light green colored ones.

"Hmm. This is….interesting." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, where's General Landry? And who are you? And what's wrong with our appearance or is it something else?" Mitchell asked.

"Landry huh?" Ford said slowly. "Hmm. Carter, show me your left hand please."

"What for sir?" she asked slowly as he kept her hands on her PC-90.

"Just show me your hand Colonel."

She held it up and he gently, though startled her when he touched her ring finger. He could feel what could be a ring there once, maybe. But there was a few differences, mostly her eyes didn't show what he normally saw.

"Hmm. You're not my Carter, and I'm more than willing to bet the rest of you are not my SG-1. So, this leads me to think that some how, some way…."

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter yelled quickly as the gate started to light up.

They all dived quickly. Mitchell and Teal'c jumped over the right side while the other two went over the left. Ford just dropped to the ramp, backwards and flattened out as the event horizon came out just above him.

"Jesus Christ that was close." he muttered as the Iris closed.

"General?!" Walter yelled.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back waving a hand and then said with less volume. "Just fine."

"I'm getting, SG-1's I.D.C?" he said with obvious confusion.

"Open the Iris." he said rolling back and getting on his feet.

Four people walked out as Ford was brushing himself off, and then there was two sneezes.

"Oh great. We're here again." a female voice said.

"Hey Mitchell. I had fun while I was here. Finally got to fight someone worthy of my talents." another female voice said. "Though I have to ask, why the hell are we here? What have you been doing and were you thinking…."

"No. I was not Chevy. Nice to see you too."

"Any idea what's going on here?" the Colonel Mitchell in black quietly asked his Carter.

"No. This must not be our SGC or we've been captured…."

"Any idea's why we're…."

"Hang on Chevy." Ford said holding up a hand to her then turned to tell the other's to stand down. He walked down the ramp with the female versions of SG-1 following. "I don't know how, but for some reason, you have gated to an alternative universe SGC. Now, you may not believe it, but I'll explain it, or else your Carter should be able to if she's anything like mine. And if you have any problems, this Carter here can help."

The male Carter smiled lightly as the SG-1 team in black looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"So, you all go, including your team Chevy." he said hearing a groan from her. "If this was your universe, I'd have to go there to. You all go to the infirmary, get checked out and then meet back in the briefing room."

As they all started to leave, Ford pulled Chevy aside.

"Please keep a watch on them, just in case."

"You think something is up?"

"There was a loud bang against the Iris before they showed up. I don't know what it was and haven't had a chance to figure it out because your team showed up before I could ask them anything. And they didn't act like anything was up, such as an attack."

"Oh, blame it on my team." she said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I was kidding. I'll keep a discreet watch anyway. Where's your team?"

"Still off world."

"Bummer for you."

"No kidding. I want to know later why you are with yours." he said turning away. "Oh, what a way to begin the day. Walter, check the gate please and tell me when my team is suppose to show up."

"On it General."

Less than an hour later, the two teams were in the briefing room. Her team on the right and the other team on the left. She sat in the chair from his office on his right.

"So, basically we know…."

"We?" the other Mitchell asked.

"Yes we. Me and my female counter part here." Ford said as Chevy smiled lightly. "We know that you're both from other universes. She and her team are from a universe that had the core group as females, except for there being a Samuel instead of a Samantha. A female George Hammond in charge and a Jackie O'Neill. Other than that, everyone else is the same. In your universe, General Landry became in charge since I never existed in your universe. From what we can tell, I barely exist in any universe really. I'll try to explain that later."

Between Chevy and him, they gave a very brief explanation about their weird ability which caused them to see each other sometime back.

"If this is all really true." the other Sam said. "Why are we here and how do we get home?"

"That is assuming that this isn't some sort of trick like the time SG-1 awoke to the belief that they were in the SGC, in the future and….." the other Mitchell began.

"Yes. I know that mission, but was not here for it. I really don't have any way of proving that you're not dreaming or being manipulated in your mind, though I can see why you'd think something is up. Basically, I can tell you that we don't plan much less have any plans to torture you for information. Not that you should or would have much of anything that we don't already know. Hopefully that will alleviate any fears you have. Though I would hope that you would understand that since you're not the team from this universe, you can't leave this base, at least to go out into this world."

"What if we can't ever get home?" the other Carter asked.

"If it comes to that, we'd make arrangements then that would allow you to work and live here." Ford said shrugging. "Hopefully it won't come to that seeing as your people wouldn't be able to get along very well without you. Now, can you tell me what planet you came from?"

"I don't see much harm in that. We came from P4R…."

"You're going to have to describe the planet and its people. I never could remember the names of planets with designations such as….." Ford began as he waved a hand.

"Same here." Chevy muttered.

"Off world activation!"

"Take over here Chevy. That should be my team. I hope."

"Okay." she said as he rushed out.

"Walter, this is the time my…our SG-1 is suppose to be back, right?"

"Yes General. It's their I.D.C."

"Oh, good. I'm going down. Open the Iris."

The defense team got into position as he came out and had them get ready. He waited at the end of the ramp as the Iris opened and they came out.

"General. What's up?" Mitchell asked as they walked down slowly and saw the guns pointed at them still and worry on his face.

Ford waved a hand and the men stood down and backed up.

"Before you all walk off the ramp, who am I and who is Sally?"

The group looked at each other then at him again.

"Is this a serious question General?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"Well, as far as I remember, you're the person in charge here, took over after General O'Neill moved on to taking over command of the Home Planet Security…."

"What is going on and is there something wrong with Sally?" Carter asked really worried.

"She's fine. Who is she though?" Ford asked crossing his arms.

"What the hell is going on here and what's wrong with our daughter." she asked stepping closer with a mean stare.

He took her hand seeing the ring indentation and then stared into her eyes a moment.

"Okay, you're my team. Just making sure. Head to the infirmary, get that over with and get to the briefing room before you go anywhere else. I'll explain everything then."

"What…."

"Sam, and the rest of you. Questions later. Everything is fine, no problems that are serious. I'll explain when you get back. Now go, that's an order." he said leaving.

"Times like this I hate it when he has authority over me." she muttered.

Mitchell looked confused.

"I…what? I don't get it."

"Never mind." she said shaking her head.

Daniel lightly tapped Mitchell on the shoulder and they both slowed down.

"You know that age old saying about who wears the pants in a relationship?" Daniel asked very quietly as they kept walking, but some distance from Teal'c and her.

Mitchell nodded and Daniel pointed at her as she turned to them. They stopped a moment and kinda looked like they wished they were somewhere else.

"I can hear you guys talking about me."

"We were…um…." Daniel began.

"Yeah. You were something." she muttered as she gave them a glare and then kept walking again.

Over an hour later, Chevy and her team along with Ford and his team were in the briefing room. Hers on the left this time and his on the right. The other team explained to Chevy that they came from a planet that she and Walter, of this universe, could tell they had never been to. Selmak was still alive and a different Goa'uld had came to power instead of Ba'al. Ford's team had went to a planet called PX7-455. Once his team found out everything that was going on and were able to talk to the other team, they realized why Ford acted strangely to them and the current problem going on.

"Well, we can say for sure, with Chevy's and the information that Walter found out that we've never been to the planet they say they came from. All the blood test came back saying they are, well, us, but from another universe because of the scans K-9 says reveal that they're quantum signature is different." Samantha said.

"I had a team sent to the planet they came from, just in case and the locals had never heard of us." Ford said leaning back in the chair and placing both hands behind his head. "So that right there also proves they're from another universe."

"Another parallel universe." Mitchell muttered.

"That's what, the third time you've said that now Mitchell." Ford said.

"Still trying to get used to the fact that there are multiple universes out there. Just seeing a girl version of me out there is strange."

"Feelings mutual." the female Mitchell said.

"There are a lot of parallel universes out there. According to the theory, which I explained…"

"We." Samuel said.

"Yes, we, explained to those of you who didn't get it before when they showed up." Samantha said pointing at the other team. "Anything that could happen, is and did happen."

"So, I got to second base with that Amy girl in another universe." Mitchell muttered. "Damn, if only it was this one."

"Same here." the female Mitchell muttered. "Though it a guy named Jamie."

"Theoretically, yes." both Carter's said with a resigning sigh.

"That was more….." Ford began.

"Than we need to know." Chevy ended.

"Yes. As interesting as this conversation is, we should be asking the important question, how did they get here and how are they getting home?" Daniel asked.

Everyone looked at the Carter's for answers, though mostly it was at the Sam's.

"We...um…" Ford began as he looked down at his lap.

"Have no ideas." Chevy muttered also looking down.

"We've got nothing either." Samantha said.

"Yet." Samuel said as the two got more stares. "Give us time. We'll get it."

"Okay. Let's get see what we can figure out." Ford said standing up.

"Any idea where to begin?" Chevy asked as she got up.

From the looks on everyone's faces, no one had any ideas.

The other SG-1 team, that was from a different universe, was talking to Chevy and Ford's team about the differences in the other universe. Experiences and such. The only exception was that the Carter's were in a room all to themselves talking together. Other than to get the same info, but also to figure out how they got to this universe and how to get them home and maybe even why they were here. They were sitting at the briefing table, each with coffee. Ford and Chevy sat at the head of the table Ford on the right with his Carter and the other Carter and Chevy on his left with her Carter.

"Okay, what can you…..what are you looking at Chevy?" he asked after seeing her look back and forth between the two female Carters.

"Don't tell me you can't see it?"

"See what?" he said glancing between the two of them.

"You seriously don't see it?"

He glanced at the two for a few seconds.

"The clothes and hair are the only difference I can see."

She rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear. He lifted and eyebrow and looked over the other Carter.

"What are you doing?" both female Carter's asked. His Carter had a jealous and more seriously questioning tone.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it. Well, I noticed earlier, somewhat." Ford said leaning onto the table with both elbows. "I wonder if it's anyone we know."

"What are you talking about?" both Carter's ask.

"This Sam is also married and rather recently. Explains the ring indentation I felt."

"You are?" his Samantha said turning to the other one. "Anyone I know?"

The other Sam was surprised that they did notice and fidgeted slightly.

"We met sometime ago. He's a cop."

"Hmm. I was a cop, well Federal Marshal actually. I guess taste in men don't change much." Ford said.

"I never dated any law officers. Been pulled over a few times, but….how long?"

"I just came back from my honeymoon after Colonel Mitchell took over head of SG-1. When was yours?"

"Years ago. We have a daughter now. She's at home with my parents."

"Parents?"

They gave her a quick explanation of how Ford managed to save her mother and Jack's son.

"Wow. If only I had gotten that lucky." she said sitting back sadly.

"I am glad to see that there is another Sam out there who's finally getting something out of life other than going to work and then back home to an empty house."

"It wasn't that bad." his Sam counter.

"You barely dated much if at all since you started working here. And Janet did inform me of a few facts about your life before I showed up." Ford said.

"It was worse for him." Chevy said.

"Hey, don't put my life into this." Samuel exclaimed.

"You didn't even have a sex life until I showed up." Chevy muttered.

"Oh yeah, if I'm correct, he was just like you! Never had one until the wedding night." Samuel blurted out pointing at them both.

Both Ford and Chevy blushed and tried to hide it.

"You never heard a word airman." Ford said pointing at the guard by the stairs. The man nodded quickly.

"Wow. I've heard of close knit groups." the other Sam said. "But you guys really talk. How old are you two?"

"How about we try and get back to what were suppose to be talking about?" Chevy suggested quickly, avoiding the question like it was the plague.

"Are you afraid of your age of something?"

"You're a guy. They usually don't care about age until much later in life. Women are more self conscious." Chevy said with a fluster wave.

"Ouch." Ford said feigning hurt. "Despite our real age, we both still look young."

"I'd still rather look like I did twenty years ago."

"This could go on for hours." Samantha muttered. "Can we move on or do you two need to work out some issues?"

"Let's do what Mitchell likes to say and pretend that whole conversation never took place." Ford said tapping the table with both hands a few times. "Okay, ah…what can you tell us about what's going on with your universe, that we might be able to help with, if you can get home, and may help us here?"

"You sure you two…."

"Yes." he and Chevy said.

"Well, despite everything we tried to do, the biggest problem we have is the second beachhead that the Ori got established."

"We've so far not found one yet." Ford said.

"Is Chulak still here?"

"Yes."

"The Ori have destroyed ours. And most of the other Jaffa strongholds."

"Damn. We've got a lot of preparing to do." Ford muttered.

"Same here." Chevy said.

"It's only a matter of time before they attack Earth. Our Earth. You have to find a way to send us back."

"That's why we're all here. This is the smartest group in the base right now." Ford said.

"Just because there is three of us….."

"Me and Chevy's I.Q. is just as high, if not higher in some ways than yours. You three."

"You understand everything I…she, we know?" the other Sam said pointing between the Sam's and herself.

"We understand Quantum Theory and Mechanics. Time travel is not lost on us." Ford said surprising the other Sam who looked at Ford's Sam who nodded.

"I don't understand all of it, but enough. I could possibly rebuild the time drive in the Ancient shuttle if I had to. Given time." Samantha said.

"We also have the gene that activates the Ancient technology." Chevy said.

"It sounds like this universe is doing a lot better than ours."

"It is in some ways. But we'll try to get you home." Ford said.

"K-9, our computer dog I mentioned, is analyzing the data from the gate. There was some sort of booming noise that was heard prior to your arrival. Less than a minute later….." Samantha said.

"We showed up when we were trying to go back to our SGC." Chevy said.

"Anything happen at that….oh hell. Whatever planet you were on." Ford said with a wave.

"You're as bad as O'Neill is. Well, we were there gathering intel and had been for 24 hours. There was no solar activity or unusual weather patterns. No explosions were near the gate either or seismic tremors."

"Hmmm. I can't even think of what could cause this." Ford muttered.

"The gate isn't designed to allow matter to go to another universe." the other Sam said.

"Actually it can." Ford said. "Evident mostly because you are here."

"Done right, you can do time travel as well. Though it's not very efficient." Chevy said.

"You all know a lot more than we do about the gate then. You all should have some idea then of what could have brought us and them here then. What could possibly exert that much influence on a sub space matter stream?" the other Sam said.

They all thought a moment and then looked at each other.

"A black hole." they all said.

"Well, let's see if there is one around that could be close enough to have caused this problem." Ford said getting up.

Another hour or so later………….

They sat around the briefing table again. Ford's team on the right of the table and Chevy's on the left. Ford was leaning against the window that showed the gate, Chevy next to him as they all watched his Carter talk about the information they learned. The pull down TV screen was showing a planet, on the left side of the screen, with information under it and above it. Seeing as they didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last time Chevy's team was here, they opted to let Ford's team do all the talking since it was their universe. If there was something that the other counterpart forgot or there was a question, then they were going to speak up. Mostly it helped to eliminate confusion and stopped the double talk which drove everyone but Ford and Chevy nuts.

"Though it took a bit of time, and a great deal of information gathering that took even less." Samantha said. "We managed to pinpoint the source of the phenomenon to a precise window."

"It took you all, a group who's combined intellect is probably higher than everyone on this base and possibly K-9 included, more time than it should have? That's what you're saying?" Mitchell asked.

They all gave him a look. Chevy's team gave her a look.

"What did your group discuss?" the other Mitchell asked. "He makes a good point."

"It took us awhile to realize the problem, which she's trying to explain." Ford said waving a hand at Samantha.

"You know, they are lying to us." the female Mitchell said to Danielle.

"We should do something about that." Danielle said.

"Yeah. What did it take…." Daniel began.

"We aren't going to discuss this. Sam, please continue." Ford said ignoring the multiple glares he and Chevy got.

"Where was I when we were rudely interrupted, oh right." she said turning back to the screen with a small remote that had a laser pointer unit in it. "This is P47-455. Their point of departure."

She aimed the deceive and it brought up a picture of Earth on the other side of the screen.

"This is Earth, their point of arrival. The worm hole that brought them here," she said making the red dot make a two ended funnel appear between the planets with a spiral in the middle. "Crossed this section of space, bisecting this singularity."

"The black hole that was created when we destroyed the Ori beachhead." Ford's Teal'c said.

"Right. Now, we're theorizing that as they bisected the singularity, subspace was ruptured." she said making the screen change to show a top grid and bottom grid with the planets on either side, on top and bottom, showing as white dots.

The wormhole expanded to show the other team leaving P47-455 in their universe, going through the wormhole and then appearing on the Earth they were currently on instead of their own.

"Creating a rift in the space time continuum that brought that SG-1 into this universe. The same thing happened to Chevy's team as well."

"Why were you able to go with them on the mission and General Carter, Ford couldn't?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, what did you do right that I couldn't?" Ford asked.

"I put someone else in charge and told them to tell Reynolds to call me as soon as he got back." Chevy said.

"That simple?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go, so I went."

"Damn. At least our Reynolds is back now." Ford muttered.

"Why didn't the other team you sent to P47-455, how come they didn't end up in the other universe?" Mitchell asked.

"A good question." Ford said getting off the window. "Um, we don't know."

"I suggest we reroute all teams around or away from this event horizon for the time being." Samantha said.

"I'll get Walter on it….." Ford began.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"I'll be back." Ford muttered as he walked off and down the stairs quickly. "Who is it Walter?"

"I'm receiving SG-1's I.D.C, again." he said confused.

Ford ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh brother."

"I'm receiving a transmission." Walter said putting it on.

"This is Colonel Mitchell what's the hold up?!"

"They're under attack. Open the Iris."

Walter did so quickly.

"Come on through! Defense teams at ready!" he said then rushed down.

Four people came through quickly, another SG-1 team in camo BDU'S and carrying heavy assault weapons. This Teal'c carried a staff weapon that fired heavy burst shots that was attached to his hip. They looked around skeptically, though got into defensive positions as well as the Iris closed and the gate shut down. Ford waved his hand and the defense team stood down.

"Welcome to an alternate SGC. I'll be quick, then you can go to the infirmary and we'll set you all with hopefully temporary rooms." he said then gave a quick explanation of what he knew, which included what he and Chevy's team just learned. "Just tell me if you understood what I said Carter?"

The Carter on the ramp stood with her team and though skeptical of the info, saw another her in the Gate Control Room with Walter and saw the other's like her team beside her.

"Ah, yes sir. I, get it."

"Good, explain it to your team on or during your infirmary visit. You'll get more explanations later. Dismissed." he said then turned going back into the control room. "Something tells me this is going to continue to happen."

Ford and his team were walking through the hallway talking. After a brief explanation, with his team present, it helped calm the fears and confusion that this new team had.

"We now have four SG-1 teams on this base. You can be damned sure more are on the way. I guess this wormhole has expanded itself." Ford said. "And has jumped into other universes."

"I think we underestimated its influence." Samantha said.

Ford kept himself from saying, ya think.

"It's possible that the spatial tear may have caused a ripple effect." she said.

"Which means, if we don't find a way to stop or close it, other realities will just keep coming and coming here. Which also means those other teams may not be able to ever get home." Ford said.

"Well, yeah. It could be a few or many realties. Any wormhole that passes by that singularity is being redirected here." she said.

"Great, we'll be Grand Central Station before the days out." Ford muttered. "Yeah. It would also explain why gate travel here is unaffected."

"Hmm. Mitchell, go back to the gate room and have Walter dial all the sites he needs to. Have those teams off world right now go to the Alpha site. The gate is to be shut down for outgoing travel until further notice."

"What if any team….."

"Any team that is in trouble, we'll let in. Whoever comes knocking, we'll inform them of the situation and then let them decide what they want to do. Also, have Walter find out if they have any ideas. The rest of you, try to find some solution. Get help from your counterparts if you want."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he kept going and they stopped.

"To eat and cook. If we start getting a lot of teams here, eventually they will be hungry. And what a better way to help alleviate any fears then by having really good food." he said not stopping as he kept walking.

"Good idea. I know I think better after eating something he made." she said.

Several hours later. Carter was working on her laptop as Lee was talking to her. K-9 was in the Gate Control Room scanning the computer system and trying to find a solution to their problem, not to mention trying to find out what the loud sound was that seemed to start their problem.

"Why is it that ever team that has come through the gate so far has been exclusively SG-1?" Lee asked as she kept working. "How come no alternate SG-2's or SG-3's?"

"Well, SG-1 is the front line team. The one to most likely get into trouble off world. And as a result, they'd be the one most likely to be let through."

"Right." he said nodding as he rubbed his chin.

"So far we've turned away over fifty teams and not all of them have been SG-1."

"And still none of them have had the General in them at all, much less him being heard of."

"Nope. He seems to be very special to this universe only. Which is strange."

"Except that clone of him that left. Whatever universe that he ended up in hasn't dialed in yet."

"They may never. Interestingly, each of those teams have dialed in for a different point of origin. No repeats. All originating from a corridor of space, starting from Earth and passing within a few degrees of the singularity."

"What about that, um, superfluous energy signature? Has that happened again?"

"No. Not since the first team gated in."

"Any idea on what it was yet? K-9 have anything."

"No. He's even baffled. But it does remind me of an incident on…."

"K'tau."

They turned to see the first alternate SG-1 Carter standing in the doorway.

"In that case, we introduced a unstable super heavy element into their sun's nuclear reaction." the other Carter said walking in and standing in front of Ford's Carter as she turned from her computer.   
"When the wormhole that brought us there passed directly through it," she said placing her hands on her hips. "But in this case, the wormhole is passing through a black hole."

"Who knows what the effect could be."

Lee gave the Sam he worked with a curious stare.

"I figured we could use the help and Ford did say they could so…."

"Well, two heads are better than one."

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"We better get to work." Carter said turning back to the computer.

Ford finished another explanation, in the infirmary, one he just completed less than ten minutes ago.

"That's it. I'm making a file or billboard or something before I become a walking recorder."

"Ford."

He turned slightly as Daniel and Teal'c walked up.

"Daniel. I was about to come get you. Follow me. Teal'c any information from Bra'tak yet?" he asked as they kept walking.

"He has dispatched a mothership to investigate the location that we learned from the other Colonel Carter." Teal'c said as they passed a team that was commanded by another Colonel Mitchell, but with different members, that were temporary.

"Good. If the Ori try to build another gate, at least we know how to stop it before it gets complete."

"Up to this point, many of the other universes have been remarkably similar."

"To some points anyway." Daniel said as they passed another SG-1 team.

"Indeed."

"Because I'm here it makes more of a difference in the similarities. Now, we have over twelve teams here. I think the real number might be fifteen, not sure."

"At least we are all in good company."

"So far, that's true. Anyway, we recently got another team in and the personal are….a little different. Thought you might want to see this arrangement."

"You're in one finally? Or is it your clone."

"No. Other than Chevy, but I don't really count her. I expected her being out there. As for my clone…." he said with a shrug.

The guard opened the door for them and they walked in seeing a short red headed woman in normal camo BDU'S. She turned to them and gave them a strange look.

"Daniel? Where's General O'Neill?" she asked confused.

"Janet? Wait, I thought you said you talked to all the teams before you let them leave the infirmary?"

"I've been doing it every so often and so has Chevy. Some teams have had to learn everything second hand, in a manner of speaking. Janet's team hasn't heard anything yet. Janet, my name is General Ford Carter. You're in a different universe, alternate universe. I'd love to stay and chat, but other pressing matters need attending to, so I'll leave them here to explain. Besides, you might be more comfortable with them here." he said then left.

"What's going on? What do you mean by alternate universe?"

"You might want to sit down." Daniel said. She did so and he continued. "This may look like home, but it's not. This is not the Stargate Command you left. We're not the Daniel and Teal'c you know. You and your team gated to an alternate reality. This reality."

"Why are you giving me pity like looks?"

"In our reality, Doctor Frasier was injured off world." Teal'c said.

"Since then, she's been at home raising Cassandra, amongst other things."

"What isn't she here?"

"The injure made it difficult for her to walk without a cane, so her career in medicine by use of her hands became practically impossible, in some ways. She's gotten a little better though and works voluntarily at a local hospital."

"Oh. Military must have gave her a big pay out or something then."

"No actually. Um, Ford gave her a million dollars to live off of."

Her eyes widened considerably along with her jaw dropping.

Ford came back after a few explanations and had to call the President with an update. He entered his office and started to grab the phone when he felt the buzz, a strong buzz. Thankfully he got his hanky out in time as he sat down.

"What's up Chevy?" he called out as he grabbed the phone.

He started to talk into the phone when a tall man in a black coat similar to his walked in and sat down across from him. Though he could see himself sitting there, it was a visibly older version, by a few years. A few wrinkles here and there along with some gray in a few places.

"You can go ahead and call him. I can wait." the older Ford said with a wave.

"What team did you come with that they didn't…."

"Inform you of? None. I'm you. Just the…alternate time line version."

"What are you doing here?" Ford asked setting the phone back.

"Time traveling. What else?" the older Ford said grabbing a few chocolates from the small bowl on the desk.

"What else? I thought you were going to commit suicide or something close. You said you hated life and things after we parted."

"I did. But then I came across something in the far future that gave me what I wanted. Imagine the ability to stop time, just for maybe an hour, on a planetary scale. I went back, stopped time, with some more help from future things, replaced my Carter with an almost life like copy, and then restored time after I left. It took my Carter awhile to get over what I did and get over the death of the Teal'c, but once she got over it and saw the future was fixed, she realized why I did it. I did the same with Jack and he decided to live nearby, spending the rest of his years fishing. That was about a decade ago. I'm not sure why but Teal'c decided to die free. We've had Sally, and a boy as well."

"Wow. Talk about change. You're not trying to be like the Doctor are you?"

"Hell no. Watching is one thing, actual interaction is only for television. Besides, I don't have a T.A.R.D.I.S." he said with a huff. "We've got a home on another planet actually. Made quite a few friends too. Sally and Avon are at home with a baby sitter. We came back to see how things turned out here. Think of it as blending in with the crowd and not being seen."

"She's here?"

"Yep. She should be down there helping the other Carter's with the solution."

"What is the solution?"

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea of what's going on. But how and why it is, I don't know. I didn't look on purpose because I wanted to watch and figure it out myself. Well, we both did. Though I can offer you a small piece of info, but later. Right now, I'm hungry and plan on going down to eat. Thought you might want to come and bring all those Carter's a surprise."

The multiple amount of Carter's were now in one of the bigger labs, all doing work of some sort. Some talked around the table, other's were working alone or with another one. Samuel was in there helping as was Doctor Lee. Ford's Sam was at her laptop still looking at the data and working on it as Lee spoke to her.

"22 different SG-1's. 22 different points of origin. But only one point of convergence, this universe. Given the fact that previous trips through this black hole didn't produce a subspace rupture in the subspace structure…." Lee said.

"They may not have produced the rupture, but it is entirely possible that their repeated trips contributed to the deterioration of the space time fabric that, weakened, eventually ceded to the singularity." she said. "Creating the bridge between the various realities."

"And I'm thinking that the proximity of these realities, in relation to each other may account for the absence of the Entropic Cascade Failure." Lee said as Carter nodded in agreement. "But, that still doesn't help us with the main problem. How do we reverse the process?"

"I still don't have the answer to that." she said walking a few steps away and throwing her hands up. "Because if I did, we all wouldn't be here."

"Coffee?" one of the Carter's asked holding up a pot.

"No thanks."

That Carter nodded and went to a different Carter that did signal for it.

"You know, I can't help but think that this whole thing would be easier if the Quantum Mirror could get them all home, but it's just too random and no one would really know what universe they'd be stepping into." Lee said with a sigh.

**(A.U. If you hadn't noticed, this writer who is a extremely big fan of this show, apparently didn't notice the small fact that Hammond had the Mirror destroyed. And seeing as the Mirror has been used on occasions in past chapters, I have to say here and now that somehow and someway, for this story, it wasn't destroyed.)**

"It's really strange seeing you as a younger person, even though you're not really my Ford. Well, you understand better than anyone else would."

"Yes. Don't take this offensively, but despite the fact your pushing fifty or going past it since he didn't say how long you two had been together so far since rescuing you, you really look good. Gives me an idea of how my Sam is going to look at your age." he said seeing a few wrinkled around her eyes that his Carter didn't have yet. Her hair had lost just a bit of its normal golden blonde look too.

"Thank you. Even though you're different time line wise, not much has changed in the way you love me, or yours I mean."

"Nope. Not much. Though we're still getting used to being parents of one child."

"Parenting can be really difficult at times, but worth every minute."

"It is worth it. Having time travel capability makes it easier on leaving them I take it?"

"Oh yeah. We leave for a few hours to do a few things and then come back. In this case, we'll be gone for about an hour maybe. Usually we come back, still cloaked and see how things are going. If our children are doing fine, we…um…." she said then trailed off.

"Yeah, I can guess pretty easily from there what you two do. Can't blame ya." he muttered quietly as he parked the large rolling food tray outside the door. "Don't say anything yet when I walk in. Just wait."

"Why?"

"I want to see how many of them notice a superior officer in the room. You know, given how you are with some project and how you just drown out everything."

Ford walked in slowly with his hands behind his back and looked around. The many Carter's were working and talking. None of them saw him and the other Carter walk in. They just stood there looking around for several seconds. Ford coughed a little loudly making everyone look at him. All of the Carter's, except one stood at attention quickly. The Carter next to him didn't do anything though.

"Well, that's the quickest I've seen a Carter move around a superior officer in some time. I'd say go back to what you were doing, but at stay at ease for the moment." he said holding up a finger. "I have something I need to say, and give."

"What's going on Ford?"

"First off, I'm here to say that this Carter has came to help." Ford said placing a hand on the shoulder of the Carter next to him.

"One more will help, though the rest of us haven't found anything yet." she said. "Which team number you come with?"

"None actually. I came with another version of him."

"There's actually another team out there with….wait, is this that team that your clone…."

"No." the Sam next to Ford said. "I'm around ten years your senior."

Everyone looked at them confused.

"She came with the Ford that is from the alternate time line."

"Ten years? I thought…."

"I'll explain later." the Sam next to Ford said. "I'm here to help and get a few things before going back to our home in the future."

"The future? Wait then……"

"Sorry. I don't know how or why this is happening." she said shaking her head.

"The other me likes to travel through time and check things out. In this case, he's here with her to see why this problem is happening and seeing as there is much more versions of SG-1, they can blend in without much trouble. I've also brought another volunteer that's offered to help and treats to help your minds all work." he said walking back out a moment.

Most if not all the Carter's looked at Ford's Carter and mouthed treats. She shrugged not sure and then realized what it was as he pushed the tray into the room. On it was the biggest tray of his brownies that she had ever seen. How he managed to get it here without being over run, she had to ask later. But it was quite obvious, most of the room was looking at the brownies instead of at him. A large glass jug of milk and cups were also on the tray.

"Now there is enough of these here for everyone to have at the most five so share. I'd stay to help, but General duties have me else where. So, go back to what you were doing. Oh, and here's the newest help."

He walked out and waved a hand. Martouf walked in and looked around. He had surprise on his face.

"Which one is yours?" he asked quietly.

"That one." Ford said pointing. "If you all need anything, just call or have my Sam call. Or have anyone call actually. I'm the only one of me on the base, except one other, but he doesn't count actually."

"How could you tell yours apart?"

"Other than the eyes, she's wearing the right clothes. Not to mention the watch I made her gave her away quickly. Mostly though, she was the only one not to stand at attention. Good luck ladies, and gents."

Daniel and Teal'c were still talking to Janet. They were talking about the difference in things that had happened and other stuff. How she survived in her universe and how it went in this universe for their Janet. Then a problem came up.

"You may be stuck here. We've been unable to find a solution to getting anyone home." Daniel said.

"No. You have to get us home as soon as possible." she said earnestly.

"We understand. From what Ford said, all of the different Carter's, Doctor Lee and even a few others are trying to find a way to get you all home."

"You don't understand. The Ori have targeted our world. Earth is being ravaged by a plague. Hundreds of thousands are infected. If we don't find a cure soon, the entire planet will be wiped out."

"Yeah, we know about that already. It happened here and a cure was found in time." Daniel said seeing her eyes brighten considerably. "And if we are able to get you home, there is no doubt in my mind that Ford will give you many supplies worth."

"Indeed."

Since Martouf wasn't really into chocolate, Sam took him to the mess hall to show him what there was, though she took a few of the brownies with her. They were talking at a table, about his universe. In his, he and Sam got together and then ended up breaking up because of some disagreements. She moved on and had someone else now. Sam asked who it was, just in case she knew the person when the first Samantha that showed up when all the trouble started came in and sat down next to her with a laptop.

"I think I have something." she said.

"This is the post-mortem analysis of the P3W-451 incident." Ford's Sam said looking at the screen.

Martouf was lost and she noticed.

"A planet who's orbit strayed to close to a black hole. One of our teams was attempting to gate back at the same time, and as a result, the SGC couldn't shut down the gate from this end. I don't see…."

"We were unable to severe the connection because Stargate Command was still connected to the singularities gravitational field through the open Stargate." the other Sam said.

"But we're not trying…."

"In that case, we used a shaped charge to deliver a energy surge to the matter stream, forcing the matter stream to jump to a different gate, thereby severing the connection."

"That must have been the sound they heard. And the superfluous energy signature that accompanied the matter stream from the first wormhole. It was some sort of large…."

"Maybe a super nova or gamma ray burst that discharged the exact millisecond that that wormhole passed through the singularity. It's a one in a billion fluke that ruptured subspace and created the point of confluence that drew the effected realities into this one."

"Then to seal the bridge between the multiverse, we have to target that point of confluence, basically recreate the circumstances that caused the breach in the first place."

"But how is that possible?" Martouf asked. "You said it yourself, it was a one in a billion freak incident."

"Well, it would drop significantly if we took the wormhole out of the equation."

"Then what happens to us?" he asked looking at the other Carter.

"We'd be stranded here." the other Carter said slowly. "I considered not telling you about this."

"I understand why you hesitated, but you made the right decision. Sealing the rupture will ensure that no other teams get stranded here." Carter said with understanding and remorse.

"That's provided that this actually works. We still have one major obstacle to overcome. How are we going to deliver a explosive device into the singularity?"

"Well, we can get help from a friend." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay, so you want to call the Asguard, to see if they will let us use their Time Dilation Device, which I wish I owned, so that it can be used to blow up a black hole to ensure that other teams don't get stranded here. And if this idea works, all these other teams will be stuck here with us, more than likely having to try and find a way home through the Quantum Mirror, if they can even get that lucky." Ford asked leaning back in the chair with his right hand, using three fingers to hold it up his head as he elbow rested on the arm.

"Um, yeah. Ford, is something wrong?" she asked sitting across from him. The rest of the team and the other Carter and her team were also in the room.

"Actually there is." he muttered. "I never thought I would have this sort of problem. In case….every one of you hadn't noticed, I'm been getting reports you could say of different Carter's asking about me. One includes you."

"I admit I was a little curious about you. Your commanding style and such." the other Carter said with a wave of her hand. "Things are a lot different here than in our universe and….."

"I can understand that." he said cutting her off. "But there have been more personal questions I've heard. One was about my loyalty. Another about my performance to name two."

"From what I've heard, your loyalty to the people here and to this planet….."

"Not, that loyalty."

"What?" his Mitchell asked hoping it wasn't what he thought Ford meant.

"You mean to me?" his Sam asked pointing at herself.

"Yes."

"Please tell me that when you said performance you didn't…." his Mitchell began somehow knowing that he was going to get the answer he didn't want to hear.

"They weren't asking about my job."

"That's sexual harassment." his Carter stated.

"I can't do anything about it. I can't bring myself to ask every Carter, some twenty or more of them now who's doing it. I know I can exclude three of them. And yes I am including Samuel in the list of Carter's on the base."

"What else is being asked?" his Carter asked.

"Things about my past, that I've done here. I don't know if you know this, but it'll probably get around eventually, especially if you end up stuck here, but I can't die. I am also a Ancient."

The other team were startled by the news, though the other Carter nodded slightly.

"I heard the idea of those things, but thought they were rumors, until I heard that you weren't the only, Immortal as they said you are called, in the base and that some lady named Kate was also one. I never got to speak to her personally, though I heard she spoke to a few of the other Carter's."

"You're an Ancient? What did the SGC here do to get that lucky?" the other Daniel asked. "Did you descend or….."

"No. I came here from another universe actually. We'll just leave it at that for personal reasons." he said then sat up and leaned both elbows on the desk. "We have a further problem with this idea, though I have to agree with plugging the hole, we really need to concentrate on getting these teams home."

He looked at his Sam sternly.

"The questions I'm about to ask, have merit and I know what I'm doing so please don't interrupt, not matter how much you feel the need to Colonel." he said then looked at the other Sam. "With everything you've heard about me, learned and whatever. I need to what you feel when you look at me, as if you wanted a relationship with me."

"Wha…." his Sam began.

"Colonel." he warned and then looked at the others with the same look that said don't speak. "Well?"

"This is…." she said a little uncomfortable.

"Just answer it please. It's very important."

"Alright. With what I've learned and heard, as you say, you sound like someone I could really grow love and cherish as she does. Someone you could count on and from other personal things I've heard, if we did get together, I'd be more than willing to give up my career for someone like you, and not look back. But that's not going to happen, mostly because I am married to a man back home who I really miss a lot right now." she said then looked down a moment in sadness.

"What was the point of that?" his Sam asked not caring what he said. "Because I don't…."

"I wondered if you had seen it Sam. But seeing as you've been busy and know that I am truly that loyal, you probably didn't even think of checking your other version out, in a sense. When I entered that room earlier and you were all working, before I brought in the brownies, I noticed quite a few of them checking me out, in more ways than one. Later, I was propositioned by one of them."

"You were what?!" his Sam exclaimed.

"What?" the Mitchell's and Daniel's exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn. That rumor is true then." the other Carter muttered flushing slightly.

"What rumor?" Ford asked not sure if he wanted to know.

She started opening her mouth and then leaned over whispering in her counterparts ear. Sam blushed, badly.

"Oh my god. Then our house….." his Sam began saying when she trailed off and covered her face.

"Actually, I heard it was a private roomed hotel." the other Sam muttered quietly.

"Oh god." Ford muttered covering his face and rubbing it as he realized what she said. "More than one of the other Carter's have asked me some questions, though some were a little personal, but nothing that wasn't a big thing not to answer. Out of the twenty some odd, I can say with certainty that six or seven of them would try and interfere with our marriage."

"I can't see Sam as being someone like that." his Daniel said.

"This is the multi verse we're dealing with. Any of those teams could have a hidden agenda here and we'd never know it until it was too late. So far, nothing has been stolen, though a few request have been made that I can grant. Such as the cure for the Prior plague. A few others have asked for one of my bullets, which I will probably provide to each team. I am going to approve the use of the Time Dilation Device and its use, in the meantime, we have to find a way to get these other teams home. Though the President has said that them staying here would be okay because it would help us in our fight against the Priors and whatever else comes along, I personally couldn't deal with it for very long. The rest of everyone else could be easy, it's all the other Carter's. There is only three Carter's I can deal with and two are right here."

"I….probably shouldn't ask, but…do I have anything to worry about?" his Sam asked.

"Like if one of them tried to impersonate you? No. I can easily tell you from the other's. It's your eyes that give you away."

She nodded with a smile, feeling reassured.

"I'll call the Asguard, seeing as I need to check on something Thor was trying to get me, and you all figure out whatever you can to get them home until then. If I come up with any idea's, I'll let you know." he said standing up. "This whole conversation, though most of it disturbing, don't tell anyone or ever try asking the other's Carter's anything about it. We just forget what they are doing pertaining to me. That's an order."

They nodded, though didn't look comfortable with the idea. After they left and he called the Asguard, he returned to his desk and got his thermos of cold coffee from the fridge.

"Oh, this day is turning out so…." he started muttered to himself when he turned away quickly to sneeze. "Who is it?"

"Just me. I hate when that happens, which isn't very often actually." the other Ford said walking in and putting his hanky away as he sat down. "Heard what was said in here and been hearing the different questions about us. Yes, they ask about both of us."

"Something is up then. I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

"Me either. But maybe it's just curiousness about who we are, we are rare in the universe."

"So far that clone of us never showed up."

"I've noticed that. Wonder if he's doing okay."

"Knowing how we are, our past and stubbornness and everything else, he's doing well, maybe better." Ford said picking his pen up and looking at a folder.

"Or worse considering what we have and he probably doesn't."

"Yeah. Family and all."

"Um, you know that question you're afraid of asking Sam?"

"Which one? There are a few." Ford said setting the pen down.

"That one, about why we go at it…."

"You didn't?!"

"I figured why not. Two kids now and the fact we barely do anything together alone, lots of love and trust for each other. Want to know?"

Ford sat back in the chair as he looked at the other version of himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but curiosity got the better of him.  
"We know she's not a nymphomaniac. You've seen her past and showed me enough to know that's true. Hell, from what we noticed, she was more interested in her future than having sex."

"Well, she is it with us. We've always wondered why. Other than because we didn't marry her to just, 'get lucky almost every night'." he said using his fingers. "My Carter's quote. Our gentleness and ability to reach her in ways that she didn't believe possible, make her almost constantly thinking about it. Besides the fact that Janet used to tell her how a active sex life was healthy and good for her."

"Yours maybe. Since you guys don't work like we do. Well, I don't…."

"We do work, occasionally. Looking at future technology, sometimes past to figure out how it works and things of that nature. We are currently building a ship together. The time ship we use actually has been rebuilt with accommodations. It's now just over the length of a semi trailer. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, small lab area, things like that."

"Damn. I'm envious. Wish I could do that with a ship."

"Maybe one day. That's not a future thing I know. We barely check things out on you guys at all, personally anyway. But as for that question, I figured since I knew the answer and you wouldn't probably ever ask…."

"You'd let me know. Got it. Do you pass out more often than not still?"

"Fifty-fifty." he said tilting his hand back and forth.

"I still haven't figured out how my Sam doesn't pass out first. It's almost rare."

"Can't help you there. Did you know that Janet told Sam, that she is envious."

"She told me that once, sometime after the time travel incident you went on."

"Always thought she was really attractive, but, no common interest really. All this aside, I came here to talk some serious business, well, not business, anyway……we need to talk before her and I leave."

"Should I close the door?"

"I'll do it." he said getting up. "Don't tell anyone anything. Wouldn't want to mess up the timeline."

"But telling me would…."

"We know better. We'll keep quiet. Hell, if we had ended up in the Doctor's universe and was in his past, we'd keep quiet."

"Up to a point. But otherwise, all true."

A couple hours later, Thor was able to send them the Time Manipulation Device, but unfortunately he was unable to come himself and sent a different Asguard. Also unfortunately, the thing Ford wondered about wasn't ready so it wasn't brought either. He called the team back and they sat around the table as the Asguard spoke to them.

The object was placed next to him, or was until he had picked it up and looked at it. It was all silver, with a big ball on top. Just near the bottom, in a tri pattern, was metal tripod arms coming down at an arc that made up the stand for it. The arc stand was connected by a thin ring of metal on the inside.

"Thor sends his apologies, for not attending personally."

"He's busy. I can understand that. Especially today." Ford said muttering out the last part.

"He and Heimdhal are in a neighboring galaxy, dealing with a most sensitive matter."

"Hmm. Can't tell us I take it?"

"Not at this time."

"Didn't think so. Thanks for bringing this Kvasir."

"So, do you think this will work?" Mitchell asked.

"I prefer not to prognosticate."

"He wants to know the odds Kvasir. And so do I." Ford said looking at the device from different angles.

"Less than twelve percent, and this is provided that you are able to enact your plan before the black hole decimates your ship."

"That won't happen. We aren't getting kissable close. Just enough to be outside the range and fire off the weapon. Let gravatic pull do the rest." Ford said frowning at the device as he put it back. "Okay, I'll tell the Prometheus to get ready. It's going to be a couple of days though, so you all go back to trying to find a way to get these people home."

"Why so long General?" Mitchell asked.

"Other than some maintenance that is being done, they're doing some recalibrations on the hyperdrive along with…..some other job, which I can't remember at the moment. So, the ship can't move except on sublight engines and thrusters. I'll call you when the ship is ready." he said going into his office.

"I've read the reports on the Asguard, and they aren't what I expected." Mitchell asked standing right in front of Sam as she got up. He at least asked the question in a very low tone.

"What did you expect?"

"Pants for one."

She chuckled as he moved out of the way.

"You aren't the only one. You eventually get used to it." she said patting him on the arm as he left.

"I'm bored and tired of cooking. And we've ran out of the brownie mixing stuff along with a few other items."

"I'm tired of sneezing every time you, Kate or my other self comes around." he said sitting back and putting his hanky away.

"Ditto, but what are we going to do about it? It's a gene thing." she said sitting across from him.

"It does suck. So, what are you thinking of doing? We can't spar again, we promised our Sam's we wouldn't."

"True, but that was sparring."

"Hmm." he said getting an idea of what she was saying. "They won't see it that way you know?"

"We aren't trying to kill each other. Just, release some spent up energy. So, with or without the coats?"

"Defiantly with. If they show up, we can at least say we kept ourselves safe. I figure when we start getting tired and hot, then we can take them off. Same rules as before as well."

"No face, hair or below the belt, got it. Let's use the other swords instead."

"We'll destroy them in seconds." he said with a look.

"Oh, right." she said with a frown. "Didn't think of that really."

There was a multiple amount of people in the room, training, sparring and working out. When the two came in, a lot of people who knew Ford got the message and back off the large mat he used. There was also a lot of the other versions of teams in there and most of them paid attention.

"Any points or anything?"

"Yeah. We'll say, possible kill hits. Depending on the force of blows, assuming you get through." he said making her smirk and chuckle darkly. "Will depict if it's a normally fatal blow or not."

"Works for me. We'll make up things along the way if we need to." she said removing her sword from the coat.

He nodded and removed his pointing it at her like she did. The ends barely touching it and they held the swords out with one hand.

"Should we…." she asked with a point of her head.

"Nah. Let them watch."

A few seconds later, they still hadn't moved. And the time started getting longer.

"You two going to do anything?" a Mitchell asked.

"Um….you got your dice?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said digging into her pocket while still looking at him with the sword out. He did the same and they tossed one die each at Mitchell.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" he asked picking them up.

"Toss them and tell us the numbers." Ford said still not moving like Chevy.

"One towards me and one towards him." Chevy said.

"Why not flip a coin?"

"We'll pick the same side." they both said.

"Oh. Okay." he said then tossed them. "Um, six on the left, two for the right."

Since Ford was on the left, he started.

"Oh, this is not good." his Daniel muttered as he watched a moment.

"Indeed." Teal'c said sitting up from the weights he was lifting.

"Should we say anything to Sam?"

A smile came to Teal'cs face.

"No."

After a moment of watching them clang their swords together at speeds that sometimes seemed impossible.

"I have to admit, they are really good."

"Indeed."

"I once saw a mock sword fight in Egypt, I mean it was actual sword fighting, but they weren't trying to kill each other. These two make what I saw child's play."

Outside, it was nice weather and the day still had a few hours to go until night time. So far, it had been a couple of days of having this many teams on the base. It was getting tiring for some people and hope was beginning to run out for others.

While they were, sword playing, for quite awhile now, Sam and Kvasir were working in her lab on the large bomb, similar to the one that was used to try and destroy the shield that the Ori were using on that planet before. Actually, she was doing all the work while the Asguard complained and pointed out things. Martouf was working on a laptop nearby on another program.

"The distance between the launch point and the target is crucial." Kvasir said. "And you must be precise in your calculations."

Sam sighed lightly and kept working on her computer.

"I know."

"The slightest oversight in either the timing of the explosion or the proximity." he said as she quit working and dropped her head. "Of your ship to the singularity, could result in a failed mission at best, or certain death, at worst."

"You know what, I'm practically dead tired. Mostly because my daughter didn't feel like letting either of us sleep last night, so why don't you finish this for me so I don't screw it up." she said with a little sarcasm.

"Of course." Kvasir said with a tone that hinted at that only he could do it to begin with.

She resisted the urge to snap at him as she started walking over to see how Martouf was doing when Walter walked in.

"The Prometheus is almost ready Colonel."

"Where's Ford?"

"I believe he and the other General Carter are in the training room sparring Colonel."

"Excuse me?"

"According to what I've heard, they've been…fencing, I think is the right word."

"You mean they are going at each other with their swords? The swords that can't be damaged or broken and such?"

"I believe so Colonel." Walter said seeing and hearing anger in her voice.

"How badly have they hurt each other?" she growled.

"Surprisingly not at all. From the reports I've gotten, I've been monitoring them ever so often just in case, they've never managed to hit each other."

"They haven't hit each other? Well…..that's, strange. They practically killed each other before. When did you last check on them?"

"A few minutes ago Colonel. I thought about telling them personally, but with the incident last time and how much you…."

"You want me to stop them. Not a problem Walter. Tell the Prometheus we'll be getting ready."

"I don't understand what is happening Samantha."

"Ford and his counterpart are fighting each other with swords that the Asguard made them personally."

"Counterpart? Oh, that tall dark haired female that he talked about. I don't remember her name."

"Chevy. Their parents named them after vehicle companies."

"I have finished the calibrations." Kvasir said now standing next to her.

"Thanks Kvasir. I'll be right back."

They were blocking each other and had been the entire time. The sounds of clanging swords had gotten quite a bit of attention from others in the base and most if not all the teams were there watching now. Though they never noticed and just kept clanging away. At first, there was the possibility of betting, but once a few of the other Carter's explained who the two really were, one of which was Samuel, they realized that there was little chance of there being anything to bet on. Neither of them had ever hit each other much less had ever stopped long enough to let a chance, other than for the brief few seconds they took to shrug out of their coats while still fighting. They eventually kicked them almost off the mat while still fighting. Kate was watching and though had been getting lessons and still was, had no idea just how skilled Ford was until this moment. The alternate time line Ford and Sam came to watch for a few moments before leaving to go back home to the future. A lot of the Carter's weren't surprised to hear that Samuel was enjoying the moment. He being a male Carter just showed off how much he was a he. Some of the Carter's thought it was interesting to watch and a little bit of a turn on to see Ford going at it, but most of them thought it was just another guy thing. Most of the room was filled with guys anyway. Since they had removed their coats, everyone could see they were really working hard since they were sweating pretty bad and it showed more than it should have on Chevy's chest. They both only had their black T-shirts on under the coats. Ford and Chevy never really did wear those SGC BDU button up shirts really. When questioned, Samuel pointed out he didn't care if everyone fantasized about Chevy. They'd never have her anyway and seeing as telling someone not to think about it would be pointless, he didn't bother. They were both blocking each other and were a little close when they both jerked from being hit by zat guns. No one did anything as Ford's Daniel quickly explained that it took something like this to break their concentration, though it was a lie. He and the rest of the team, both teams, didn't want everyone to know what happened the last time Ford and Chevy fought and the promises they made before. Even though they both dropped, they both went down in a cry of pain. They're swords had slipped or they did in the sense of dropping their guards by accident when they were hit by the zat guns. Her sword had dropped cutting him across the chest, nothing really serious, but enough to bleed, and then it went right down through his right foot. She got hit right down the middle of her chest, doing enough damage she was bleeding enough to need stitches, if not for her healing ability. It ripped her shirt right open and cut the bra in half as well. Thankfully she landed the other direction away from all the people so they didn't see her chest.

No one moved as the two stayed on the mat in pain. Not screaming but were groaning, and saying a few words. Chevy didn't move but Ford sat up and grabbed the sword, only to let go when he almost cut his fingers off.

"Nice Sam. You managed to do it again." Daniel said.

"They deserve it. He promised." she growled lowering the zat guns. "Besides, yelling didn't work last time and wouldn't have worked this time either. They did say shoot them."

"Shouldn't we be calling the infirmary." one of the Daniel's asked.

More than a few people in the room said it was pointless and to watch.

Ford's chest did heal before their eyes though his foot didn't and was bleeding visibly.

"Sam, they promised not to spar like they did before. This is different." Daniel said.

"Not in my book."

Daniel shook his head as did Mitchell as she walked away from them.

"The Prometheus is ready." Samantha said as the other's dispersed seeing the show was over and were told to break it up now.

"Fine." he grunted out as he put his hands on either side of the flat of the blade and pulled. "God that hurt. We told you make a noise, not shoot us. Or wait, we did say shoot. Humph. Hey Chevy, you okay?"

She muttered something and still didn't turn over as he set the sword aside.

"Samuel, she wants you."

He knelt down and then after Chevy muttered something, took his uniform coat off and helped her up while keeping her chest covered.

"Um, sorry." Ford said seeing what he did.

"I seem to have got you in the same place. Now, if we ever come back here or you end up in our universe, either case, and we go at this again….walk up or something, better yet, throw something between us. That will get our attention. This is the second time I've had to replace my bra because of you." she muttered then walked off after Samuel got her coat.

"I told you two not…."

"You said something about the Prometheus Colonel."

"She's ready to go."

"Good. I'm going to take a shower, then you can give me a update on the bomb and such." he said standing up.

"You promised me…"

"That we would not fight. Yes. In this case, we knew what we were doing, and though it looked like we were trying to kill each other, we weren't. It was just harmless sword play. Now, if you'll excuse me." he said walking away before she said anything else.

"General, can I have a word with you?" Janet asked as he came out of the locker room.

"I'm on the way to the briefing room, so sure."

"I want to make a request, on the behalf of all the teams stranded in this reality. Please, postpone this mission until we find a way to get home."

"I can't. I want to, seriously, but if other teams get stranded here, then they won't be able to help much less find another way to get home from their universe. I heard you need the cure, as does a few other teams. So you'll be getting it, as soon as the way to go home is found."

"But if you…."

He stopped and pulled her into an empty room.

"I have it from someone who knows what they are talking about that you all get home. But they didn't tell me how or when. All they said was that everyone gets home. So this mission has to continue because he said it was part of the plan to get everyone home. Don't tell anyone what I've said."

"He? You aren't meaning that future you that was helping and talking to a lot of us?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised he told a lot of people who he really was." Ford said scratching his head. "He didn't know how everyone got here or how to get anyone home, but he did tell me before leaving, well before the sword fight, that everyone made it home and he came to find out why. I'm guessing he figured it out but couldn't say anything otherwise he'd mess up the timeline. Anyway, just keep waiting. There's over twenty Carter's working on this problem, Chevy and our dog K-9. Just give it time."

"The longer we are here, the more people who are getting sicker and dying in my world."

"I'm sorry Janet. I'd send you home with a snap of my fingers if I could, but I can't. Just know you'll be getting home and probably soon. And you'll have the cure to give out. Beyond that, there's little else I can do."

"Alright General. Thank you for doing what you can."

Ford's SG-1 were on the Prometheus. Mitchell was at the control station on the left of the Captain chair while Teal'c was in the right. Carter and Kvasir beamed onto the bridge in front of them. Daniel was standing off to the side of the console that Teal'c vacated as Sam walked toward it.

"We finished loading the warhead and the Time Dilation Generator." she said.

"Once the final system checks are complete, we are good to go." Mitchell said.

Daniel looked off to his left as the other SG-1 team, the first team to enter their universe walked onto the bridge.

"Where's the crew?" the other Daniel asked.

"You're looking at it." Mitchell said getting up and taking the command chair.

"Given the dangers we will face, it was decided that we were to proceed alone." Teal'c said.

"So, if this plan goes FUBAR, we're the only ones that go down with the ship." the other Mitchell said. Mitchell waved a pointed finger and then looked at the controls on the arm of the chair.

"Well, theirs plenty more from where we came from right?" Daniel said getting strange looks from everyone.

"The perilous nature of this mission should not be taken lightly." Kvasir said. "There is a chance that the Prometheus will not survive this voyage."

"You Asguard have got to have more faith in us humans. Thor does." someone stated rather forcefully from off the bridge.

The other SG-1, still in their black outfit, jumped and turned around quickly. Ford's SG-1 were also startled, but not as bad.

"General, what are you doing here?" the other Mitchell asked.

Ford noticed the man looked worried as did his team.

"I'm coming with." he said making a gesture with his hands to part the way.

"You never told us you were coming." Carter said looking at him.

"I didn't know if Chevy would take over for me."

"Why are you coming General? There's no need to protect us or anything." his Mitchell said. "Wait, not that that's what….that didn't come out right."

"Don't worry about it." Ford said making a thumb gesture to move. Mitchell got up with a questioning look as Ford sat in the command chair. "I'm coming other than to get out from behind the desk and to get out of the mountain, but because, I've never commanded a starship before. And this is one opportunity I'm not missing."

His Sam chuckled and turned back to the station.

"So commanding a base isn't enough?" Mitchell asked.

"It doesn't go anywhere. This does. I think we'll be fine Kvasir. Thanks for your help and once we're done, we'll bring back your property. Safe and un-damaged."

"Well, good luck to you all." he said then beamed out.

"I miss Thor." Daniel said.

"Me too. I don't like Kvasir's attitude." Ford muttered.

"More like pain in the ass attitude." Carter muttered. "Kept telling me how to do my job and the consequences if I failed."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ford asked looking between the two.

"System checks are complete." Mitchell said.

"Coordinates are set. We're ready to go." Carter said.

"Let's go then. Sooner we're finished, the sooner we might get an idea on how to get everyone else home."

"You certainly have a good outlook on all this. What if we fail? Shouldn't one of you be back on Earth with….um, your daughter. Sorry, can't remember her name." the other Mitchell said.

"No. She's fine and we'll be coming home. I know it. That future like version of me says we succeeded and got everyone home. He just didn't give any details."

"What did he say exactly?" Daniel asked. "Because if we don't have to go…"

"He says we succeed in our mission and got everyone home. Exact words. Refused to say anything else." Ford said with a shrug. "Drove me crazy that he wouldn't say anything else."

"You're sure?" his Carter asked.

"Yep. So, engage, or, make it so, or whatever order it takes to get this bucket going." he said waving a hand at the large window.

"Okay then. Here we go." Carter said with a small laugh as she activated the hyperdrive. They felt the ship surge forward.

"I'm going to go eat something. Didn't get the chance to after all that sword play." he said then walked off the bridge quickly.

"That is the weirdest General I have ever met." the other Mitchell said rubbing the back of his neck. "He's….."

"Different from everyone else? Yeah. That's why we love him." Carter said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I'm hungry too. Wonder what he's making." Daniel said leaving.

"I'm going to." the other Daniel said.

Eventually everyone left leaving Carter on the bridge. She put in on autopilot and left as well.

"Which one of them propositioned you?" she asked as they sat alone at the table eating sandwich's he had made.

The other's had theirs and either ate or left to somewhere else. The other SG-1 left to probably talk to each other or something. Taking their sandwich's with them, drinks and such.

"One of the civilian types." he said around a bite. "It was that, but more like, would I do it if I could. She said something about an injury that made it impossible for her to have children so she decided to ask. She figured I'd say no, but wanted to find out anyway. And she said she would jump me if I said yes. Shocked the hell out of me since I didn't think I'd ever hear something like that from….in a sense you."

"I hope you don't think less of me or something….."

"No. It feels weird ever time I remember her saying it, but otherwise, I ignore it. The memories I have with you override everything else." he said with a certain look.

"The ship is on autopilot and we have quite awhile before we get to the singularity." she said with a suggestive smile. "And since there is no one around…..in a sense."

"You do know that they would realize what we're doing?"

She shrugged.

"We've been working for a long time, with lots of stress. We could say that we're just tired, like everyone probably is and go to bed early." she said batting her eyes seductively.

"What if something comes up?"

"There's that other me that can fix it."

"You know, I've always wondered something, but was afraid to ask. That alternate timeline me asked his Sam." he said as they got up.

"What question would you be afraid of asking me?"

"I'll tell you in the room."

Once in the room, he told her the thing that his alternative time line version said about the question. They did inform the other's they were going to get some sleep before they arrived. The other's said they'd come get them if they needed anything.

"Were you afraid I'd be mad or something?" she asked as they sat on the bed.

"Or something. It just sounded like a strange question and weird."

"Well, that other me answered right." she said pushing him back and crawling on top.

"I wonder if Samuel is like this?" he muttered.

"Nope. Chevy said she is though." she said.

"Too much info there Sam."

"You wondered."

"You're weird."

"That's what makes us the perfect couple." she said tapping his nose. "We are both weird."

"What if we come under attack or….."

"You're killing the mood, but good point. I am tired. Since Sally didn't let us sleep much last night, or the night before."

"Must have been a bad dream."

"Or she was just full of energy. I'm guessing energy by the way she kept walking around and exploring."

They talked for about and hour and then got some sleep, her still lying on top of him.

Several hours later and the ship almost at its destination, there was still several hours left to go, though, both Mitchell's were in the mess hall eating and talking about some memory about someone drinking bad orange juice and spitting it all over the place. Everyone was up though. Ford and Carter were on the bridge. The Daniel's and Teal'cs were somewhere. The other Carter was somewhere else on the ship too. That was until she walked into the mess hall finding the two Mitchell's laughing.

"Reminiscing over old times?" she asked.

"Yeah." her Mitchell said.

"Hell, I could talk to this guy all day." Mitchell said.

"No doubt." she muttered.

"You finish your shift?" her Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. The other Carter and the General are up there now. I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed."'

"Speaking of which, it's past my bed time." the other Mitchell said finishing his drink.

"And you need your beauty sleep." Mitchell said saluting him with his cup.

"Well, look who's talking."

Mitchell laughed and finished his drink as the other two walked out.

"So how'd it go?" the other Mitchell asked as they were far enough away from the mess hall.

"I found a way around all the security protocols." she said as they kept walking and got onto the elevator. "Everything is set."

"Perfect. By the time they figure what happened, it will be too late."

"There's only one problem, the internal sensors are malfunctioning and from what me and the General found out, the system had an overload. We tried replacing the parts, but apparently there's a glitch in the program that's making the overload to continue. I couldn't figure it out and neither could he. Since it wasn't a big thing, we left it alone."

"So basically, we can't scan the ship for them if they escape or something?"

"Yep. On the bright side, we can hide from them detecting us if something goes wrong with the plan."

"Nothing should go wrong. They suspect nothing."

"I doubt the General notices anything other than her anyway. With the things I heard, and with that strange but apparently true rumor, he watches her more than anything else when she's nearby. Did you notice how tired they both seemed to still be after they supposedly went to their room to sleep?"

"Yeah. I chalked it up as they used to sleeping without their baby nearby to wake them or something."

"No." she said shaking her head. "They were not sleeping, at least not much from what I gathered."

"You mean they were, having sex?" he asked a little shocked. "While on duty?"

"Oh yeah. From what I heard about how long they spent rather recently in a private room, in some hotel in Denver, I would have been surprised to see them come to the bridge completely rested."

"What rumor are you talking about?"

"Something private that I'm not repeating."

"Because it concerns you."

"Because I had a similar experience. Or I should say close."

"Similar? Oh, the honeymoon." he said nodding as they got off the elevator.

"They were only there for a Star Trek convention and the fact they were given a week off. So it was like a second honeymoon, even though they haven't even been married five years."

"Well, from everything I've heard, they're practically the perfect couple."

Sometime later, the other Carter was back on the bridge on Ford's left. His Sam was on his right at the other console. The scene of white-ish blue passing by the ship as it traveled through hyperspace went away as they dropped out and went to sublight engines.

"Wow. Never seen a black hole this close." Ford said leaning forward in his chair. "Looks rather pretty in blue. Wait a minute. I think…."

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a picture, per say." he said going to a station in the back.

The other Sam chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he is weird sometimes." Carter said shaking her head like her counterpart.

The other Teal'c and Mitchell were walking through the ship headed for a certain area near the bottom on the long neck section. Their Daniel got off the elevator and walked up.

"Showtime." Mitchell said walking.

Teal'c and Daniel walked onto the bridge as Ford walked back up and sat in the chair rubbing his hands together.

"We're approaching the singularity." the other Carter said as Teal'c and Daniel stood behind the command chair.

"What are you so happy about?" Daniel asked glancing at Ford.

"I got a picture of it. Plan to frame it and put it up back home." he said holding his hands up like he was already holding it.

"You can't do that though. People…"

"We work at a place that does Deep Space Telemetry, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Daniel muttered feeling stupid.

"Yeah. Times like this that that cover story works out. Can bring home pictures. Okay, it's your show here Colonels. Start it when you're ready."

Carter smiled as she started pushing buttons and such.

"I'm starting the calculations to the minimal prime distance to the warhead launch."

Unbeknownst to the other's, who were looking at the black hole, the other Carter pulled up a map of the ship that showed a lower section of the neck area, and she began messing with the protocol system. She glanced up every so often to see what they were all doing, mostly glancing at Ford.

The other three of her team got to the 6th armory and after seeing the door was not opening, waited.

"Come on Carter." Mitchell muttered.

"Is there something on my face or…." Ford asked after he had noticed her look at him more than once. He wiped his face thinking his Carter might have left lip stick on it.

"Sorry. I was thinking of….never mind." the other Carter said quickly going back to looking at her station.

She quickly pushed the right buttons and down below, the other three looked up as the door opened.

"I don't look like that cop…."

"No."

"I've got to call that hotel when we get back."

Daniel walked in and pointed out the box they needed as Mitchell started looking around. Mitchell opened it and pulled out a zat gun, giving them each one.

"How much longer Sam? The view is beautiful, but too dangerous." Ford asked.

"About two minutes."

He nodded and sat back.

"K-9 should be able to clear up the picture if I blow it up to say…"

"A 20 by 20 would be nice in the main room. You could put the Enterprise picture in our room." Carter said not looking away from her screen.

"That's a nice idea."

"Glad I thought of it. Ah, here we are, relaying the information." Carter said with a smile.

"Received. Engaging sublight engines. Proceeding to coordinates." the other Carter said.

"We've reached the target location." Mitchell said after he came across his counterpart standing in the hallway. He was going to their quarters to see if they were there.

"Yeah, I heard." the other Mitchell said with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I think they're just circling, looking for parking." Mitchell said rolling a finger in the air.

He realized quickly something was wrong. And was right when his other self pulled a zat out and shot at him. He dove out of the way and took off running down the corridor quickly. Mitchell spun in the air as he was suddenly clothes lined by an arm he didn't see there moments ago.

"I should warn you, I've been practicing those Sodan moves." he said slowly rising to his feet.

Teal'c slowly took a step forward.

"I warned you." he said barely able to keep standing.

Though his brain was telling him to lash out and defend himself, he couldn't. Teal'c grabbed him by the back of the collar and pushed him into the bulkhead, head first. Mitchell slowly turned around in a daze as Teal'c still kept held of him.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just zat him?" Daniel asked as he and the other Mitchell ran up.

"Easier yes, but much less gratifying."

Teal'c pushed Mitchell down the corridor toward the bridge.

"Did he just insult me?"

"Why is it blue?"

"The…." his Carter began when Mitchell walked in rubbing the back of his head.

"Mitchell, did you fall….okay, can rule out falling down apparently." Ford muttered as the rest of the other SG-1 team came in and pointed zat's at them.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked raising his hands.

"We're making a slight detour." the other Mitchell said with a nod. Ford and Carter looked at the other Carter, who gave them a slightly evil smirk.

"Setting course for new coordinates."

The ship turned to the right and took off into hyperspace.

"Let's go. No funny business either. Oh, General, remove your coat and weapons please. Leave them in the chair." the other Mitchell said.

Ford did so, reluctantly and then stepped down following the others out. At least to the doorway, when he stopped and turned to them.

"Why are you doing this and where are we going?"

"That's none of your business. We may or may not explain things later." Mitchell said pushing him with the end of the zat.

"If you just told us what it is, we could help."

"Nah, we got it." Mitchell said shaking his head.

"This is mutiny." Ford said turning around.

"Well, it's for….." Mitchell began saying as he started forward as Ford began walking as well.

They all barely saw as he spun around and knocked all three zat's from their hands. Daniel was quickly shoved away hitting the floor. Mitchell got hit with a blow that pushed him back into the console behind him. Teal'c actually succeeded in catching Ford in the face with a backhand. Ford's head snapped to the left, but otherwise he didn't move. Teal'c was shocked and it was just enough Ford needed to shove him away as well into the wall by the windows. He hit it hard, his head making a loud sound as it hit the wall. Teal'c slid to the floor as Mitchell got up slowly. The other Carter had picked up Ford's personal cannon and pointed it at him.

"Give up Colonel's. One, I can easy overpower you Mitchell. Two, a zat blast will not stop me. The second one might take me down after a few seconds, if you could get to the zat in time to even shoot me twice. Three, only I can use my guns."

Carter tried it, but the gun didn't do anything. The trigger refused to move. Mitchell tried a swing, but Ford easily caught him and pushed him into Daniel who was crawling for one of the zats. His team came in quickly and subdued them before they could try anything else.

"We're should we put them?" Mitchell asked holding his groggy counterpart.

"Leave them right under the main window." Ford said retrieving his guns and coat before sitting down.

"Why not the brig?" Daniel asked.

"They're your counterparts and if they suddenly woke up and managed to subdue you all, I might not be able to distinguish who's who. Except for Sam." he said waving them to continue. "Besides, they'd probably figure some way out of it. This way, we can watch them."

They put them under the window, though the other Carter remained standing.

"There must be a very good reason for why you want to take this ship. Care to start telling us?" Mitchell asked as Ford had Carter find out where they were headed.

"Not really." she spat.

"If we hold this course, we'll be in the Pegasus galaxy in three weeks. Other than that, there's nothing else I know or can see we could be headed to." Carter said.

"You want their ZPM." Daniel said making the connection quickly.

The other Carter sat on the floor as the other three started waking up.

"I can guess why. With what you said about the Ori starting to take over your universe, you need it to power the weapon in Antarctica." Ford said as he pushed a button on his watch. "Okay, you can come up and bring the package."

"Who's coming up?" Carter asked.

"Package?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see. The internal sensors aren't damaged as bad as I made them. Just enough to fool you guys. They've been working at 100. I just didn't want you to see the backup I brought along."

Samuel and the rest of the team walked onto the bridge, minus Chevy. He was holding a small yellow crate that he handed to Ford.

"I'm surprised to see they tried that." Samuel said.  
"Yeah. Kinda surprised me when I was informed of the coming future event. Thanks. You can take that station please."

"Sure." he said.

"You all have been hiding all this time?" Daniel asked.

"It was quite easy to avoid you all." Chevy's Teal'c said.

"Just mostly hid in the hanger bay. The General here transferred the internal sensor grid to us, so we wouldn't run into anyone. A few close calls." Chevy's Mitchell said.

"And I made sure that everyone thought the grid was damaged. When really, I was in totally control of the system." Samuel said.

"You knew they were going to take the ship?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. Had I failed to stop them before leaving the bridge, Chevy's team would have taken us all out with a couple Jaffa stun grenades. You can figure out the rest." Ford said with a shrug.

"And you weren't going to tell us, or me anything?"

"Could have screwed up the plan. Besides, they weren't going to kill anyone."

"Are you really going to give them that?" Danielle asked. "After what they just tried."

"That depends." Ford said tapping his fingers on the box.

"That isn't the other ZPM is it?" Samantha asked.

"Yes. I'm somewhat surprised that you didn't try to steal it instead. But seeing as it was pretty much only accessible if I was there. Anyway, we can't use it to dial Atlantis and you know why, the ZPM from Dakara is being used to fire off whatever those missile things are in Antarctica when the time comes. Despite being an Ancient, I do not know what they are called. The other me said it would be okay and figured that's why they were here and checked it out, which is why I knew what they were planning. But we still haven't figured out how they got here. And he didn't check on that, or if he did, he didn't tell me."

"Why…how does he know giving it away will not hurt us in the long run?" Daniel asked.

"Something about looking over the SGC history and not seeing it being used. Now, how did you guys plan on getting home, because I'm pretty sure everyone else has now figured out that you started this whole problem."

"You're going to give us a Zero Point Module, if we tell you how to get everyone home?" the other Carter asked.

"Yes. For the record, that is all we have and Atlantis is keeping theirs, so if you use this one up and try to come back and get theirs or something, we'll either toss you back home or do something more drastic. Deal?"

"How do we know you're not just trying to get us to talk?" the other Mitchell asked.

He opened the case to show the glowing ZPM.

"I know your team was also asking about me. What does that information tell you?"

"Alright then. We've got a deal." the other Mitchell said. "Tell them Carter."

After an hour of studying the black/blue hole, mostly for scientific purposes, and Sam giving a theory as to why it was blue in color, they went back to Earth. With Kvasir's help and using some weapon that the Asguard owned, they managed to open the gate to the first world that the first SG-1 team came from. Each team would be sent back to their own universe as the SGC fired the large device that hung in front of the gate. Each world that the other teams came from would be dialed, weapon fired and then they would go home. Kvasir made a point of saying that he would need the weapon back after they were done. Ford, Chevy, Carter and Samuel all rolled their eyes and said, "we know", all in tired voices too.

The first SG-1 came into the gate room, holding the ZPM contained in the yellow crate.

"If you ever show up again, just ask for help." Ford said through the mike. "Unless it's serious, just stay in your universe. Trust me, if you come back, we'll know it's you."

"How?" his Mitchell asked.

"Quantum signature."

"Ah."

They nodded and walked up the ramp.

"Hey Mitchell." the other Mitchell said as he stopped just at the gate mouth. "When the time comes, cut the green one."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mitchell asked as his counterpart disappeared.

"I don't know." Daniel said.

"It's probably something he's already done that you're probably going to do. Get it now?" Ford said. "I'm going to have to give you guys a course in Quantum Mechanics and Theory."

"Sorry, but I can barely understand half the stuff that Sam says, much less what you say when you go technical General." Mitchell said.

"Same here. Though I try to." Daniel said.

"Teal'c?"

"I would listen General Carter, though I cannot guarantee I would grasp the issue."

"Nor I." Chevy's Teal'c said.

As they were sending off the teams, Ford got a chance to see the team from the universe his clone went to. They were very surprised to see him, considering how busy he was and the fact of something that Chevy did. Ford's clone wasn't with them. They told him that something happened on a mission where he was fighting some Goa'uld and they both fell through the gate which had dialed a eight gate address. Since then, they haven't been able to dial it. Though someone from wherever the clone Ford was, a girl had ended up in their galaxy and was helping them out. The girl had strange powers that even were capable of fighting the Ori. There came a problem, since some people inside and outside the mountain were keeping watch to see who all came through the gate from other universes. They were waiting to see who might come with extra technology or help. In this case, they tried to take the girl, but Chevy literally punched the three people out and had them put into the brig. Once she was gone, then Ford was going to release them. Since he wasn't there for what transpired, and the fact that Chevy ripped up the orders so he couldn't see them, he was clear from any trouble. The orders were verified as being authentic, though the President was against the idea, he was outvoted. Once Chevy learned this info, she then knocked the three guys out. The only reason why this SG-1 that the clone was with even came to this universe was because Chevy had accidentally mentioned Ford's name and since this group knew his name, they were allowed through. Mostly because Chevy thought it might be SG-1 from the future or something. And out of all the teams that came through the gate, this was the only one where Jack was still on the team.

Janet's team was second to last to go. She was really happy to leave and though Martouf wasn't with his Sam anymore, he was happy to see her anyway. The Carter that was suppose to be in the team Janet was in, was currently on maternity leave. Chevy's team went last.

"I doubt this will be the last time we see each other."

"Yes. This was a good experience though. If another team shows up, like I'm sure they will, we'll give them what they want and wait a while for other's to show up so they can get the cure like that Janet just did." Chevy said.

"I think we'll wait a week before SG-1 goes anywhere off world. As much as being in your universe….."

"Yeah. I started missing Avon the second I walked into this universe." she said nodding.

The other's said goodbyes to each other and then they walked up the gate and left.

"Okay, SG-1 is down for a week. Just in case they have the same problem." Ford said rubbing his hands together.

"Cool. I'm going to go get some well deserved sleep. My head still hurts from hitting the bulkhead." Mitchell said then walked away. "I can go…."

"Yes go home. SG-1 is off for the night. I just got to call the Prometheus before I leave though." he said sitting down near Walter.

"You forgot that picture didn't you?" she said.

"I was busy with trying to land the ship. Not bad for my first time too."

"You hit the hanger door." she stated. "No one else ever has."

"I grazed it." he said with a shrug. "They said a little paint and she'd be right as new."

"You sheared off a twenty foot section."

"There was no internal damage. And it was just paint."

"Okay, I've give you that. I'm going to the locker room. I'll see you at the car."

Atlantis Episode………..CRITICAL MASS

The next day was fun, not. At least for Ford anyway. Atlantis was in trouble. They sent Zelenka and a bunch of other people to the planet that was protected by a ZPM that was running low on power and currently having functioning trouble. It powered a shield that protected them from the Wraith by keeping any technology from functioning. McKay didn't like the children bothering him the first time they went there so he was sending Zelenka to deal with them and the generator this time. One of the problems that Atlantis was having some trouble with was two Wraith cruisers that were in sensor range of their planet. So far, it looked like they hadn't been seen. Their sensors detected the ship were fighting each other.

At the SGC, Ford had finished doing a post mission briefing and was about to help Carter with a project concerning some Ancient device that they had yet to figure out. He got a call from the Secretary of State and was talking to them about some issues that needed addressing. Walter came up to him and told him that Agent Barret was in the briefing room with vital information. So he said he'd call back later to finish going over the issues.

"Hey Barret. What's going on?" he asked as he left his office. "I hope this isn't really bad news."

"Unfortunately it is General." he said with obvious worry on his face. He was dressed in a suit and tie along with two other men behind him. "There is a situation developing that you need to be made aware of."

"Isn't there always?" Ford muttered with a sigh. "Let's hear it."

"We've noticed a increase in chatter amongst the Trust recently."

"Great. Just what we need." Ford said sitting in his chair at the table. "What are they doing?"

"The Goa'uld have infiltrated the highest ranks of the organization." Barret said as he sat down as well. "They have access to government agencies that are a lot deeper than we realized."

"If only this was the universe I came from." Ford muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I muttered words about wishing for assassinations. What have they done or going to do?"

"Atlantis."

Ford sighed deeply and Barret saw anger flash in his eyes, that didn't go away.

"And they want to do what with my city?" he growled.

"You…."

"Answer the question Agent Barret."

"They've somehow gotten to the city, and they've planted a bomb."

"Hang on and wait here." he said getting up and going down stairs.

He came back with Carter, Daniel, and Lee several minutes later. Teal'c and Mitchell were else where doing something. Lee and Carter brought up a large detailed map of the city on the pull down TV. Barret told them what he told Ford while the map was being brought up.

"There's a bomb in Atlantis?" Daniel asked as he sat down on Ford's right next to Sam. Lee and Barret sat on his right.

"Yes. According to our information, the Goa'uld planted one on Atlantis." Barret said.

"Why would the Goa'uld want to blow up the city?" Lee asked.

"Easy. The city is very powerful and if we ever got it home, and it was still fully functional or at least still functioning on a level where it could defend Earth without much trouble, whatever is left of the Goa'uld out there wouldn't ever be able take this planet over." Ford said. "There's a good chance that the Goa'uld don't want the Wraith to come to this galaxy either. Despite the loss of the technology that would happen in the process. Though they probably figure it wouldn't matter anyway since it takes a person with the Ancient gene to use the technology anyway and no Goa'uld can use it at all."

"Any idea who it is?" Carter asked.

"No. Just someone at the bottom of the chain." Ford muttered rubbing his face. "They planted the bomb and no one noticed. I had Walter get teams to look the base here over just in case."

"Glad we left Sally with mom and dad."

"Same here."

"When's the bomb suppose to go off?" Daniel asked.

"The next time that Atlantis dials Earth." Barret said. "The Trust have probably set up a transmitter somewhere around Cheyenne Mountain that is suppose to send the signal as soon as the gate is dialed again."

"Airman. Go down and tell Walter to have that team and a few other's also look around to see if there is a transmitter or anything that looks suspicious inside and outside this place. Check the whole mountain outside, within our jurisdiction. Got that?"

The man nodded quickly and went down the stairs.

"We've got a problem." Daniel said. "Atlantis is suppose to dial in today."

"The weekly status report." Lee stated as Ford shook his head as he muttered something they didn't hear.

"Damn. I forgot. Um….I think it's in two, or three hours. Walter would know."

"It's two hours." Daniel said looking at his watch.

"How do you know?" Carter asked.

"Getting the reports may be the closets I ever get to going to the city." Daniel stated.

"I'm trying Daniel. I really am." Ford said. "We've got to warn them….but we can't call them. Um, don't have a time machine and not enough time to build one."

"What about the Daedalus?" Carter asked.

"They are on their way back." Lee said brightening up considerably. That went away quickly though. "Wait, we can't. Our long range transmitters can't reach that far."

"Come up with something fast then people. I'll be trying to think of something as well. I'd call the Asguard, but they are really busy with something. Since they are going to dial in, in two hours, let's hopefully have something in a hour and a half at the most. Dismissed."

At Atlantis, they were preparing the next burst transmission for sending information to the SGC. A Lieutenant Catherine Cadmen, that Rodney knew stayed behind, after asking Sheppard if it was okay. So the Daedalus left her and headed for home. Rodney wasn't all that happy with the idea, but couldn't do anything about it. She didn't like him in some ways either. They weren't enemies, but they weren't really chummy either.

Back at the SGC, they figured out a way to send a message without the bomb to go off. A team was to be sent to a planet designated P4M-399. From there, they would relay a data burst transmission to the Daedalus that would send it along to Atlantis. Anything Atlantis sent would be relayed through the Daedalus and then from 399 back to the SGC. Ford sent one of the SG teams to go do the job. SG-1 was still trying to get downtime and doing a relay mission….it wasn't beneath them, it was they had more important jobs to do anyway.

The Daedalus was in hyperspace travel when they got the burst message. After some talking with one scientist named Kavanagh saying it was too late and the Asguard on board saying he could make it possible for them to get the ship to the relay point in time, Colonel Caldwell had them turn the ship around and race to the relay point. The message told the ship to stay at that point to continue relaying more messages until further notice.

At Atlantis, they were getting ready to send the message. McKay was getting the message ready by putting it into a data compression system. The Daedalus made it just barely in time as they were almost finished dialing. The man had his hand just over the dial button when McKay managed to stop him. They looked over the message and shut the gate down. Not long after they also removed the ZPM from the system and switched to Naquada generators. Thankfully the only team off world was Zelenka's, so they were to stay a bit longer until the situation was resolved. Weir had the gate shut down so no activity of any kind was to take place dealing with the gate. Sheppard and McKay were really surprised to hear that the Goa'uld had taken over the Trust and had also managed to be the one to place the bomb. Ronon was there listening as well. After getting a brief explanation as to what a Goa'uld was, Weir had teams made to search the entire city to find the bomb. The only thing they could hope was that the areas they hadn't managed to get into didn't have the bomb. Weir also had them send a message back to the SGC of them still being there and that they were going to search for the bomb and hopefully find the operative. She also was ordering Caldwell to return with the ship to help in the search and just in case the operative was on board the ship.

On the mainland, Doctor Beckett was helping Teyla with one of her elderly friend/family member.

Ford had just got finished eating when Barret showed up beside him as he was headed back to his office.

"Tell me you've got good news."

"I've just received word that one of our teams just raided a Trust compound. They discovered computers containing further detail on Atlantis. It's not much though. The Goa'uld are being very cryptic about it."

"Anything on the bomb?"

"Not yet. No location either." he said as Ford began to ask. "And there is no transmitter here on Earth either."

"Figured as much. We've looked everywhere and found nothing, inside and out. No bomb here either. K-9 couldn't find much less detect any unknown signals around here or outside the base either. Did the computers say anything about how the bomb blows up since it isn't done by a transmitter?"

"Whatever it is, the trigger is at their end, not here."

"I'll have Sam look over the information from those computers. The instant you know anything important, find me."

He nodded as Ford left to the control room. Once in his office, he told Carter what Barret was going to be bringing her and to have K-9 look with her.

The Daedalus was sitting still in space, waiting for messages. They got the message from Atlantis and sent it along to the SGC. Along with Weir's request for them to return. At Atlantis, McKay and Catherine were working together on checking the computers. Teams were all over the city searching, though nothing had been found yet. Even with eight teams looking, the city was rather big so it was going to take some time. A problem arose while the teams were reporting in to Weir. The gate was self dialing, Earths address. Because there was not enough power to dial out, it never finished. McKay realized that the operative had must have put in a backup program to ensure that the city was destroyed in case of what was happening happened. Except the plan apparently needed the ZPM to still be in place. Since it wasn't powering the city, the backup plan didn't work. So another problem kicked in when the cities distress beacon kicked in and alerted the two Wraith cruisers. That night, after all the searching and finding nothing, McKay told them the Wraith would show up in a day or day and a half, depending on if they had to pause for something. Since they realized that this was part of the plan to make them put the ZPM back, they had to do something to make the Wraith go away. Washed up rubble with a barely functioning transmitter was the idea to get rid of the Wraith ships. The idea came up to cloak the city again.

Walter showed up while Ford was in the middle of finishing paperwork and told him about the message from Atlantis and the fact that Weir requested that the Daedalus go back to Atlantis to help in the investigation. Ford told Walter to tell Caldwell no, but Walter informed him that the ship had already left.

"Great. Just great. I'm getting a headache from all of this." he said rubbing his temple with both hands. "I guess it just turned into a waiting game. Thanks Walter. You can tell the team on...that planet to come home."

"Yes General." he said then walked out.

Ford called Carter's office and told her not to bother hurrying anymore and to let someone else take over unless she wanted to continue.

In the early morning at Atlantis, Sheppard found Weir looking over the passenger manifest. They even believed that the operative was still on the base. McKay entered and heard enough he believed it was Lieutenant Cadmen. She was an explosives expert. Sheppard didn't believe that even though she had requested to stay at Atlantis because something came up. This was the same lady that was trapped inside McKay's head when they were beamed into a Wraith dart and only one of them was able to be reintegrated. They later managed to get separated and she was back in her own body. As they were talking about her, she walked up. Though she didn't hear anything about them talking about her. She reported the Daedalus had landed on the East pier. Weir dismissed them and she went to talk with Caldwell. He suggested they start interrogations immediately. They both butted heads on who was in charge and where it should take place. She overrode his authority since it was her city. So all interrogations were to take place on Atlantis and everyone was going to be checked, with some exceptions. Weir, Sheppard, McKay, the people of this galaxy to name a few.

The first person they talked to was Kavanagh. No one liked this man, he was a heavy complainer and when Ford went through his messages ever time they came with each data burst, hell, when they got the first data burst when Jack was still in command, Ford was there looking it over and had to laugh. It seemed the guy would probably complain if you accidentally filled out a form with the wrong colored ink. Good thing the guy wasn't military because he'd would have been drummed out before he got a week in with his attitude. How he even ended up in Atlantis was strange. Considering his past and such, he was basically at the top of Weirs list. The man had once said, after they had all learned about Ford making certain blackmailing demands after taking over the SGC, that not even General Carter should be in charge. Someone of that caliber wasn't trust worthy and would probably get the Earth destroyed, especially with the temper problem and the fact he was married to someone who worked at the SGC. It impaired his judgment Kananagh had stated. So far, everyone could tell from different reports that Ford was doing a great job and they continued to ignore Kananagh. Still didn't take him off the top of the list.

Weir also talked to the lady that had the hiccup problem back when Vala stole the Prometheus. She had the hiccups again when she talked, and stuttered through sentences a lot. Weir could tell she was nervous, but according to her record, this lady, though good at her job, got nervous a lot sometimes, and when she did, hiccups came. Weir figured that this lady had nothing to do with their problem and asked if she noticed anything. The lady pointed out she thought Kavanagh was acting strange almost all the time.

McKay called in having Weir come to the control room at that time. McKay found out there was no bomb. None at all. But there was a explosion to come, if certain events took place. The explosion that was to destroy the city was programmed into the computer. The program was to make the ZPM overload. The result would be instantly gone Atlantis and anything within a certain range, which could be the entire planet. Even though McKay had made sure the DHD and gate wouldn't dial, the problem was that they needed to use the ZPM to cloak the city. Fail safes were built into the system to keep a ZPM from overloading, but the operative had made sure that they were bypassed so the overload would happen anyway. Now the fail safes could be re-engaged, but the operative had placed a large code lock on the system to ensure that such a effect couldn't be done, making them have to let the city be destroyed or be taken over by the coming Wraith. They needed a new and better plan and to get the interrogation under way quicker in hopes of finding the code.

Weir interrogated Kavanagh again. And she showed him her patience with him was gone. She believed that he knew the code and was thinking of using torture to get it.

Back in the control room, McKay stated he could possibly make sure that with turning off certain systems, they should be able to cloak the city to make it so that there would be no overload.

Caldwell and Sheppard's team were talking about the interrogations and the fact Weir was sure that Kavanagh was withholding information. Ronon said he'd get the information in ten minutes. Sheppard agreed that they should use that method to get the information. McKay said he hated the guy, but that torture wasn't the idea. Weir agreed until Caldwell pointed out they had little time and had a lot of lives to save.

McKay left and found Catherine working on some data stream thing. They argued until McKay noticed the Wraith were very close. So Weir told him to cloak the city. He did so and then started checking the system to make sure that the ZPM didn't overload. The Wraith showed up outside the atmosphere and things were looking okay until the cities inertial dampeners started powering up, which started the ZPM into overload. They had 30 minutes to stop it or else the city and planet were going to go up in one big bang.

Caldwell, Weir and Sheppard's team got together again, minus Teyla who was doing a ritual still with her dead adoptive mother. The idea to get everyone they could onto the Daedalus was the best idea, and the rest by puddle jumper. They would all head to a planet that was close by seeing as the mainland was out of the question and they couldn't dial the gate. Ronon stated he should interrogate Kavanagh. She allowed him to.

Kavanagh was still in the interrogation room when Ronon walked in. He got up with fright on his face as Ronon walked up slowly.

Everyone else was either getting ready to leave the city by going into the Daedalus, or by the jumpers. McKay and a few other's were trying to figure out the code while trying to shut the dampeners down. Teyla was performing the ritual of her peoples over her dead adoptive mother with some of her other people.

Ten minutes to go until the overload, Catherine found something of importance. Sheppard ran to stop Ronon and found him standing over Kavanagh. Ronon said that the man had fainted before he would even get close.

Caldwell was in his command chair and he called to tell Weir that the ship was leaving. When he got no response, he was going to call them when he was transported to the interrogation room. Weir and Sheppard were standing across from him on the other side of the table and she asked for the access code. They knew he was the operative and told them how they found his personal code in the system. Ronon paced behind Caldwell as they talked. Caldwell showed himself off as the Goa'uld. Weir left and Ronon practically kicked his ass before he could try anything, which included throwing him across the room. Before he could get up, Sheppard shocked him with a multi capable taser gun. After being shocked very hard twice, the real Caldwell came out, though in great pain and was able to give the code. They rushed it to the control room and McKay was able to stop the overload in time. Caldwell was taken to the infirmary and the Goa'uld was taken out with the Asguards help. Everyone was then able to go back to the city and things were basically back to normal. Zelenka came back and was very pissed off. The kids had dyed his hair, braided it and even changed his face with paint. Everyone was also to undergo a examination to make sure that on one else was an operative. They were able to send a message to the SGC finally before they ended the day. Before sending it, they made sure everything was safe, just in case.

At the SGC, everyone at the base was more than ecstatic to hear that the Atlantis team and the city were still out there. Weir had sent along a personal message to Ford, who agreed with the idea and had everyone, including himself tested to make sure there was no one hidden on the base that could have possibly be or were a operative. Luckily, they found nothing.


	76. CHAPTER 76

CHAPTER 76

A.U. No episode here. I came up with this chapter on my own. Many family problems cropped up during writing this, making it difficult to continue on, so it may or may not be all that great. Which is one reason why it took so long to update, to which I apologize for it taking almost a year to put this up. And I did ask for help from a couple of people for ideas. One of them was a lady named Fiona. Thank you for your help.

It was rather late at night and everyone was at home sleeping, accept for one person, Daniel Jackson. No, make that three people. Daniel had taken a few things from work home to look them over. And he was looking over his notes and the translations so much that he didn't notice the knocking at his door. He was still so in depth into his work, he didn't even register the person had, essentially, broke into his house.

"Doctor Jackson?"

He muttered something to himself as he sat at his desk and wrote something on his notepad.

"Doctor Jackson?" a slightly more forceful voice said.

He looked up and turned to see a woman standing nearby. She had a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and a tight red shirt on and long brown hair that was in a pony tail behind her back. She waved lightly and so did he.

"How can I help you?"

"I just broke into your house Doctor Jackson."

"Oh. Is there something I can get you or…."

"No. I came to rob you of all these precious artifacts." she said glancing around. "Maybe take your life in the process. Tell the world your theories were right and even show proof that aliens exist."

"Oh, okay. Just let me know if you need anything." he said turning back to his work.

She shook her head with a small laugh and sat down in a chair watching him while looking at her watch occasionally. After he didn't look up, several minutes later, she picked up the book on the table near her and began to read it. It took almost thirty minutes, then he suddenly looked up and jumped out of his chair.

"Almost thirty minutes Doctor." she said standing. "Nice book. Been awhile since I read that dead language."

"How'd you get in here?" he asked looking at her as he crossed his arms. "Why are you here? Why didn't you knock?"

"I used a lock pick after you didn't come to the door." she said ticking off a finger. "I came here because your web site seems to have the information and possible translations for an artifact I have, that I have yet to translate. You have extensive knowledge on ancient and dead languages, not to mention alien. As for knocking, I did, five times, loudly. I saw the light on and figured if you weren't going to come to the door, I'd let myself in. Nice place by the way."

He gave her a curious look then noticed a large bag near the doorway. Seeing as she wasn't wearing her guns, he guessed they must be in the bag.

"I'm guessing that you get caught up in work, a lot, even at that mountain. I'm further guessing that story that Mr. Primus, sorry Mr. Carter now, told me about you getting so into translations and such is true, which is apparently true. You zone out everything, including eating, sleeping and bathroom breaks. And like in this case, people coming up to you. I probably could have walked in naked too and you wouldn't have noticed."

He tried not to look guilty, and failed.

"Good thing I'm not here to rob you Doctor Jackson. Now, can we talk or is this a bad time?"

Ford and Carter weren't at home. They were out dancing, which they tried to do when they knew they had the time. Ford was in a black three piece suit that had a close resemblance to a tuxedo. It was one of the few times you would actually catch him in something other than his special boots. Actually, the only other time he wasn't wearing those boots was when he had his running shoes or his Garfield slippers on. Carter had a variety of shoes and other foot wear where Ford had barely anything, other than more than a few pairs of his boots. She'd been trying to get him to get something else, and was still trying. He wasn't wearing a tie with the outfit though, and she didn't care. The Starfleet cufflinks she thought were a stretch and after a good laugh after seeing them for the first time, quite awhile ago, they went out. She even had Star Trek earrings, that she wore occasionally, not the Bajoran things. Usually to a convention when they could make it. They would even go in Starfleet uniforms, his being an Admiral because of his actual rank in real life and the same with her, a Commander rank. One of the actors they got to meet in person, actually wondered why they were not the same rank. They told them what rank they were in real life and that impressed quite a few people to see that the military didn't look down on Star Trek and those sort of shows. Ford mentioned that Star Trek was one of the reasons that he ended up in charge of the Deep Space Telemetry facility. He couldn't explore space like them so he did it another way and Carter agreed. She wanted to be an astronaut, but with the current problems and such, she ended up where she was currently and didn't want to leave. Playing with the Hubble was, interesting.

Right now, she was wearing a very tight red sparkling dress. It was an inch from the floor, mostly because of the inch high red heels she was wearing. The dress stopped just above her chest and crossed up behind her neck, leaving just under her neck and her arms completely bare, along with her entire back. The dress actually left very little for the imagination, and when she first got it, it took awhile for Ford to get used to her wearing it. On either side of the dress, it split going to just above the knee. He thought it was showing way too much, but she got him to get over it. The dress also came with a small red purse that sparkled, which was at their table at the moment. She had one of the necklaces he got for her, a bracelet and earrings that matched. Plus red lipstick, fingernail polish and toe nail polish on along with some eyeliner than brought out the blue in her eyes. Though out of place on their outfits, they kept their watches on. They'd been dancing for a good hour or so now, along with many other couples when their watches beeped.

"Do we have to find out what it is?" she mumbled as she continued to look into his eyes as they kept dancing.

"Well, it could be important, like something with Sally." he said as he pulled her close and kissed her hand, while glancing at the watch. "It's the car phone. SGC's calling."

"Damn." she muttered as they stopped and walked back to their table. "I'll find out what it is."

She got her cell phone out and waited as the call was transferred from the General outside.

"What is it Chief?"

"Sorry to disturb you Colonel, but Doctor Jackson has requested that you and the General come to the mountain. He said it is extremely urgent and has something to do with the Ancients." Walter said.

"It can't wait till morning?"

"He stated it was very important Colonel and to hurry. I told him that you and the General were probably asleep….."

"He was very adamant about it I take it? Okay, we'll be right there." she said then hung up with a sigh.

"We've got to work don't we?" Ford asked with a sigh.

"Yep. Daniel says it's very urgent and has to do with something…Ancient." she said putting her phone back in the purse.

"Oh great. It'll take a while to get changed…."

"No. We're going straight to the mountain. I'm still in the mood to dance. After we see what's so important and chew Daniel out, we can go finish dancing when we get home. And depending on how Sally's feeling…."

"Aren't you tired at all?" he said finishing his drink of champagne. She finished hers quickly.

"No. I feel great. Full of energy. Don't you?"

"I probably shouldn't have had that last glass." he said helping her put on a small and thin red coat that went with the dress. "Otherwise, I'm still in the mood in more ways than one."

"I can tell." she said as he kissed her neck and moved closer to her.

They drove up to the guard house and surprised the guards on duty, who instantly averted eyes after seeing a look start to come over Ford's face. Ford kept the same look, making sure everyone knew their place all through the trip to the elevator and to the 28th floor. She kept from laughing, which ended up turning into chuckles every time an airman or someone else saw Ford's expression after they stared to long. A lot of people were surprised to see them in non military outfits, but still kept protocol, a lot more than usual. They were suppose to be off duty and it was late at night. Any other facility and it would have probably been unusual, in this place, no. Ford was the first to enter the briefing room, from by his office. He saw the entire team there with another woman sitting at the table. One he recognized too, and he was getting a small buzz from. Which made him figure that it must be something important. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c all sat on the left side of the table while the woman sat on the right, in the second chair down from Ford's chair.

"He woke us up too…." Mitchell began saying as he stood up with Teal'c and the others.

Mitchell was in black jeans with an Air Force gray shirt and a black leather jacket. All of it looked put on hastily. His hair was even still a mess. Teal'c was in his BDU outfit and it looked right, no wrinkles or anything. Daniel was still in the greenish slacks and button up white shirt he came to work in earlier.

All three men's jaw's dropped as Sam entered the room.

"Oh my…." Daniel muttered.

"There is a woman under that uniform we see everyday. Wow." Mitchell said as he looked down. "General O'Neill wasn't kidding about the red toenail polish."

"Yeah, kinda caught me off guard too when I found out she is always wearing toe nail polish, even off world." Daniel muttered.

Teal'c smiled with a nod that he was impressed with Carter's appearance.

"Thank you Teal'c." she said then gave the other two a small smile.

"You two guys want to keep working here?" Ford asked seriously as he removed his dress coat and draped it over her shoulders.

They looked at him seeing he was serious. Mitchell went into military mode quickly and sat back down keeping his eyes away from her. Daniel sat down and pulled out a folder. Ford sat down as Carter sat in the chair on his right.

"This look is different from those BDU's I saw you in before. I'm going to guess that you were even more striking at your wedding Colonel." the other lady said.

"I did get a lot of stares. This is…more revealing though."

"I'm glad to see that the military didn't take the women in you away."

"Actually, I wouldn't even wear anything like this when I with my former fiancée. I'm just glad that fell apart before we got to the altar. Hell, glad it stopped before we made any serious wedding plans."

"Ah. So he brought out something other's rarely see?" she said pointing at Ford.

"Let's just say, it took a real man to bring this side out of me. No offense to you guys." she said seeing a small hurt look on Daniel and Mitchell, before glancing at Ford a moment, who actually blushed.

Teal'c had no look, but he usually was hard to tell emotionally anyway. In many ways, Teal'c looked at Carter like a daughter. And considering his age.

"Ahem, yes….can we, someone start…" Ford said loosening his collar.

"Are you drunk General?" Mitchell asked. "Your eyes…."

"We had a couple glasses of champagne." Carter said. "I feel fine. But then I have a higher tolerance than he does."

"Small buzz effect. Should go away soon."

"Which one of you drove?" Daniel asked.

"Is this discussion important? We were called in for something else I thought." Ford said pointing at he folder in front of Daniel.

"I was going over some of my artifacts back home, rearranging to accommodate some of my newly acquired pieces." Lara Croft said as she sat back and placed her feet on the table. "One of the artifacts lit up, like it had done before when I acquired it. I didn't bother to figure out why at the time and decided to see what it could do. Which was very little I'm afraid. I had a few friends look at it, but it didn't glow for them, only when I touched it. A few days ago, while checking the internet, the moon light came through the windows and reflected off the….artifact. It glared into my eyes and I picked up the artifact to move it out of the light. It glowed again and showed a number of different lines that I was able to make out a bit better than before. Lines that I knew to be a language. Unfortunately, it was a language that I didn't know, that was until I looked it up on the internet and found Doctor Jackson's web site."

The team all looked at him.

"Daniel, you better have a good explanation…."

"I do. I do. Don't go Jack on me now." he said quickly. Ford narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "I put some of the Ancient symbols on the net along with a short explanation that I was looking for anything with such symbols and…..well, it was to find anything on Earth that dealt with that language. If anyone out there knew what those words and letters are, they wouldn't be able to do anything, since I basically put words that said basic everyday things, such as door, table, etc."

"Ah. You find anything yet?" Ford asked as he tapped the table lightly with one hand.

"A few things. Nothing that would help us. But Lara found an artifact years ago that is a Ancient artifact."

"Okay, so what is this artifact that is so important to drag me out of a sound sleep?" Mitchell asked covering a yawn.

"This." Lara said pulling a item that was bundled up in a white cloth.

The object in question was some inch thick hexagonal tablet. All black with a marble like finish and about five inches across. The top had a three inch slot in it that looked like a card or something close went inside it. Under it, there was a bunch of buttons that were in Ancient script.

"I'm guessing that it's an Ancient journal or some sort of notepad." Ford muttered then gave Daniel a glare. "Daniel, this could have waited till tomorrow. We were getting a rare moment out of the house."

"I think it is more important that we look at it tonight." Daniel stated.

"Why?" Carter asked hiding a yawn.

"Well, this is one reason." Daniel said holding out a hand.

Lara slid the object over and Daniel picked it up. Nothing happened and he slid it to Mitchell who touched it as well. Teal'c touched it next, then it was pushed to Carter who looked it over before giving it back to Lara. She picked it up and it lit up, not very brightly though. A holographic screen popped up from the slot and flickered on and off. Though they could all see a gate address mixed in with the barely distinguishable language.

"I have a good idea what these symbols really mean, other than the fact that they are star constellations. So, now do you care to let me in on what they mean?" Lara said putting the device back down. It shut off as soon as she let go.

"I want Ford to hold it first." Daniel said.

It was slid over and when he picked it up, it more than lit up. It stayed completely clear and totally readable, but it started to slowly fade.

"It's running out of power." Carter stated.

"That's what I thought so I had Walter….."

"Daniel…." Ford began when he noticed Daniel was already taking notes as fast as he could. The screen shut off rather quickly and didn't come back on. He shook it a few times and pushed a couple of buttons, but nothing happened.

"Well, I at least got the gate address." he muttered closing his notes.

"What did it say?" Lara asked.

"Something about a secret lab or room, but I didn't get much else."

"We can figure it all out tomorrow and maybe even figure out a way to power it back up with a naquada reactor. Maybe." he said as Carter started to say something. "In the meantime, everyone go home…well, not everyone, and get some rest."

"General. We have a problem that needs addressing before you leave." Walter said as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"It can't wait?" he whined.

"No General. We got a call from Area 51 and they reported that the shipment of extra weapons we sent them wasn't all there."

"And this call happened when?"

"Twenty minutes ago." he said saying he was going to inform the night commander, but seeing as Ford was here.

They all looked startled and were more than instantly awake at the news. Even Lara.

"Figures. I'm guessing you would have called us had Daniel not showed up. What sort….."

"One of the singular cases of zat guns are missing." Walter said looking at the report.

"That isn't a serious loss. It's bad, but I was thinking of something worse being lost." he said fully standing with some relief. "Any leads on where this missing case is?"

"None so far General. The only thing they have is that instead of getting what they were suppose to, according to the inventory list, your custom revolvers were in a box that was suppose to have those zats." Walter said.

"My revolvers?" Ford muttered in confusion as he looked around with his eyes thinking. "My revolvers? What would they and….hmm….."

"Why would you be sending guns to anyone? I thought you collected them." Mitchell asked.

"I do. But these were a pair I created and one of them got damaged so bad I needed a lot of time to fix it, and I just don't have the time." he said offhandedly as he kept thinking. Suddenly it dawned on him. "I was sending them to someone who appreciates weapons and would take good care of them. Even sent money to buy the parts. But how…."

"Did you accidentally mix up boxes Ford?" Carter asked worried.

The look on his face was enough they realized he knew where they were.

"I….oh no!" he said running his hands through his hair as he sat back down hard. "I was helping with sending off those extra zats and some other stuff and used the same type of case to send off my guns. I must have put the label on the wrong case."

"Shouldn't be too much trouble." Mitchell said. "Just call the people and tell them about the mistake and have them send it back. Hopefully they haven't…."

"Opened it? I send it priority mail. She should have gotten it two days ago." Ford said rubbing his forehead. "Ah dammit! She's one of those freaks that can't wait to see the newest design on whatever gun there is being made. She's been waiting to see the next version of the….stun gun anyway."

"You are one of those freaks you know?"

"Yes Sam. I know. Damn." he said with a sigh. "You all will go check out the planet tomorrow without me. Providing that what Sam finds on the M.AL.P. indicates that everything is okay."

"I'm guessing you're going to go see if you can get the zat's from her then General?" Mitchell asked.

"More like pay off. Good thing I'm rich. For a gun shop owner and bounty hunter, she isn't all that well in finances." he said leaning on the table with both hands as he stood up. "If things go well with her, then I'll be coming along shortly after. The Prometheus will beam me there tomorrow and then beam me back."

"Um, General? Shouldn't she sign a form before you start talking about everything…." Mitchell started saying as he waved a hand across the table.

"I already have Colonel." Lara said. "My question right now is, why did that tablet or whatever it really is light up for me and you and no one else, including various people I had look at it?"

"Daniel, you tell her what you can and have the doctor take a blood sample to find out how much of the gene she has. It's SOP." he said when Lara started to speak.

"General." Walter said as they started to disperse. "You might want to take this then."

A airman set a small dark brown to green crate on the table and opened it.

"They sent my guns back. And you got the call twenty minutes ago?"

"The Prometheus…"

"Beamed them back here. Okay. Yeah, they may help. Thanks Walter. Everyone's dismissed." he said closing the crate. He walked into his office and set it on his desk before sitting behind it and picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Five minute call to a person who can get me access to some items that will help in negotiations to get those zat's back."

The other's had left and she sat down on the other side of the desk, playing with one of her straps, purposely distracting him the entire time.

"You are a very cruel woman." he said as the phone was ringing.

"Well, if it wasn't for the camera, I'd put my legs up on the desk." she whispered.

"You're evil. Utterly evil." he muttered as she laughed.

"If it wasn't for you, I doubt I'd ever get in touch with my sexy side." she muttered back with a smile.

On the ride home they talked about maybe doing another couple of dances and maybe more. But when Ford pulled into the driveway, she had already passed out on his shoulder.

"All that teasing and you passed out. Really cruel Sam." he said carrying her into the house. She didn't wake up though.

Sam awoke feeling a little cold even though her sheets were over her. The aroma of coffee was in the air and she heard Ford in the kitchen talking to Sally.

"Morning Sam." he said looking up to see her walk out in her robe. "Open wide this time please."

She got her coffee and watched as Ford fed her. Sally wasn't being too fussy and even though she could eat using her hands on her own sometimes, she still managed to give that pout and sad look that made both of them give in and feed her by hand.

"Why did I wake up in only my undergarments?"

"You fell asleep on the way home. As much as I thought about putting your nightgown on you, you wouldn't let me. After I took the dress off, you latched your arms around me and didn't let go. Kept mumbling it's cold and not to leave you. It was difficult to undress with your arms around my waist, but I managed. You still had hold of me this morning."

"Hmm." she said smiling behind her coffee cup. "Too bad we have to go to work. All I did was put this robe on."

"You are bad girl lately."

"Mommy's bad? Why?" Sally asked confused.

"It's a figure of speech baby." Sam said kissing her on the top of the head. "He meant it in a good way."

"I don't understand."

"We'll tell you later in life honey." Ford said wiping her face lightly. "You're not old enough to know yet."

"You and mom talking about sex?"

They both were startled. Ford dropped the spoon as Carter choked on her coffee and spit some on his face.

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked wiping his face and shirt off as he gave Carter a look.

"It wasn't me." she said a little hoarsely as she also cleaned her face and the counter.

"You and Auntie Janet were talking about it while I was watching TV."

"For a small woman, Auntie Janet has a big mouth." Ford muttered still giving Sam a glare. "Don't tell her I said that."

"When did you hear us talking Sally?" Carter asked.

"Um." Sally said looking up and then tapped her fingers while pointing at them. "Four days ago."

"I came home early that day because of that headache, amongst other things. Janet came over after I called her, so we could talk woman related things. But we weren't that loud. You could hear us?"

Sally nodded with a smile as she picked the spoon up and started eating again.

"You must have my hearing." Ford said ruffling her hair. "What did Auntie Janet and mom say?"

"Stuff about feelings and mom not wanting it to end." Sally said with some confusion in her voice as she ate. "Mom wants to kiss you all day daddy."

"I know that." he said seeing Sam blushing.

"I had no idea you could hear us. I'll have to turn up the volume on you next time." Carter said.

"What do you not want to end mom?"

Sam blushed even more badly and Ford laughed but also blushed.

"That is info too young for you to know about right now. If you ever hear your mother talking about that subject again, tell her you can hear her."

"Okay daddy."

After dropping her off at Sam's parents and telling her not to tell the grandparents about everything she heard and that morning's conversation, they went to work.

"God, I knew she was smart and all, but I'd almost swear she's Harsesis." Ford said rubbing his face. "I'm just glad she doesn't understand it…."

"Thoroughly? I know. I had no idea at all. She never said anything before or ever mentioned anything about it. Much less asked any questions." she said as she drove.

"I think we should have her hearing checked, just in case."

"I gotta know, were you tempted last night? After undressing me?"

"Seriously? Yes. You always look good in red." he said eyeing her.

"Now who's being evil."

"I learned it all from you. You looked so much at peace and had that small smile on your face. Didn't want to take that away."

"Had you left the bed, I probably would have."

A few hours later, everyone showed up and entered the briefing room to find Ford at the table with three different crates. Only one was open. He was looking at the damaged gun, running a finger along the barrel. Ford had already removed his SG-1 and SGC patch from his arm on the coat and from the BDU's.

"Nice pistol. Fires from the bottom chamber. Different but interesting." Lara said picking the other one up. "Nice balance, good grip, though a bit big. A little heavy for my taste. Sight is dead on."

"I hope that thing isn't loaded." Mitchell said as she pointed it at him and pulled back the hammer.

"It's not." Ford said putting the damaged one back as she pulled the trigger, though she pointed it at the window first.

She put the other one back as the other's sat down. He closed the case and set them all on top of each other.

"And these other two cases have…" Carter asked.

"Guns, money." he said pointing at them before he sat down. "You all get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I just crashed here on the base." Mitchell said.

"As did I." Teal'c said.

"Daniel's house reminded me a lot of mine. Just, not as much space as mine. But he does have his place cluttered with almost the same amount of artifacts. Sizes are different vary though." Lara said. "Anyway, been a couple of weeks since I got to sleep in a bed again."

"Don't you dare." Daniel warned pointing at Ford who had raised and eyebrow and started to open his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Ford said holding his hands up innocently. Lara gave him and Daniel a strange look while Sam bit her lip. "At least, not what you thought. Give me some credit Daniel, I'm not that much like Jack."

"But it had crossed your mind." he stated. "I know you enough and you did hang with Jack long enough to think it."

"Well, I admit it did cross my mind, but even if anything happened, it's none of my business. So Lara, were have you been that didn't have comfortable beds?"

"Well, for the last two weeks I have been searching some underground tunnels near Ethiopia. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything spectacular. And sleeping on rocks isn't fun, but I've gotten used to it."

"What were you looking for?" Daniel asked.

"I heard from a colleague some years back about there possibly being some interesting treasure of historical value in that region. But I didn't find anything like I said. Nothing I look for anyway."

"Okay. So, what did you find out Sam?"

"About?" she asked and then quickly realized what he meant as he pointed out the window. "Oh, right, sorry."

"I'm guessing you two didn't get much sleep." Daniel said with a slight suggestive tone.

"No, I fell asleep on the way home. My mind was elsewhere right now."

"You okay Sam?" Ford asked with concern.

"Just started thinking about this morning."

"Yeah, I've been mulling that over too. We can talk to her when we get home."

"Yeah." she said in an agreement.

"Talk to who?" Daniel asked.

"Um….we've found out that Sally is a lot brighter than she's been letting on." Ford said.

"And incredibly good hearing." Sam muttered. "Anyway…um, according to the M.A.L.P., the Stargate is in a large open area. There's trees and bushes nearby, but no other signs of life. The only thing we really noticed that showed someone had been on this planet was a stone pillar several dozen meters away from the gate. We wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the small energy reading we picked up."

"Stone pillar." he said nodding slightly. "I'm going to guess that this pillar looked very familiar."

"Yeah. It resembles the same one the Sodan use. Except that the words are different. Unfortunately, a lot of leaves and other objects covered it. I'll have to move them out of the way before I can translate it. But I can tell you that it is in Ancient." Daniel said.

"What could you read?"

"To obtain."

"That's it?" Ford asked puzzled.

"The rest is covered up."

"We sent a U.A.V. to look around, but we didn't find anything dangerous. A few rivers nearby and a lake or ocean several hundred miles out on the west side of the gate." Carter said.

"Looks safe to go General."

"I want to go." Lara said.

"That was a given. You are going Lara." Ford said as Mitchell started to object. "She found the….Ancient notepad or whatever it was. Besides, she has the Ancient gene. And I'm not going to be there."

"I trust her." Daniel said.

"Her reputation is most impressive as was her help those years ago. I have no qualms about her come with us General Carter." Teal'c said.

"I wasn't going to say she can't come. I just wanted to know how much she knows and the sort of dangers that we might encounter." Mitchell said. "I did read the report with her in it."

"You can tell her as you all go get ready to go. The Prometheus will be beaming me away and then hopefully, I'll be with you all in less than an hour. Be careful and watch each other's backs." he said standing.

The rest stood and headed out, except for Sam.

"Should I be worried?"

"About?" he asked putting one case under his arm, then holding the other two in each hand.

"You mentioned her once before. You know, if I hadn't…."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, no. I'm just wondering if she'll come onto you."

"Me?" he said drawing it out. "Um, doubtful. I'm too tall. Probably will remind her of….someone she knows. Anyway, the ring should be more than enough. Besides, she never has time for anyone, barely herself. Always hunting down the next bounty or fixing her car, or doing something with her guns. You know, if we had been in Chicago instead of California, it wouldn't have been the cops that picked us up. She would have, and it would have turned out a lot worse. On second thought, it would have turned out better seeing as I know her and she knows me. By professions that is."

"Hmm. Be careful and come back soon. As much as I know I can take care of myself and have the other's there with me, I've gotten use to you being there and I have to admit, I like having you watch my back." she said smiling, then lowered her voice. "Though I've noticed you usually look lower when no one else is nearby."

"You are truly evil lady." he muttered.

"I know. Ain't it sweet?" she said with a knowing smile as she turned and left.

"Thank god for patience." he grumbled out after she walked down the stairs. "Got to have been the alcohol that made her pass out before we got home last night."

"Kinda different that he's not coming with." Mitchell said as he checked his gun while Walter was dialing the site again.

They were all wearing the normal green colored off world outfits. Lara even wore the same thing. Except she had her backpack and guns.

"Don't think you can handle it Cam?" Carter asked.

"I think that question is reserved for us to ask you Sam." Daniel said.

"Hey, I was going off world long before he showed up. I can handle him not being around." she said defensively. "And, I've gotten better at fighting hand to hand, plus with knives and swords."

"We'll see." Mitchell said.

"I've been able to handle myself without a man in my life and I live a lot more dangerously that you all do, in some cases. They might not be on your side Colonel, but I am." Lara said placing an around Sam's shoulder.

"That's right. Us women have to stick together." Carter said putting arm around Lara as well.

"Oh geez." Mitchell muttered as he headed up the ramp. "See ya all later."

Teal'c only smiled through it all as he followed Mitchell through the gate. Daniel kept quiet as he walked through after the two women did.

"I'm not sure if it is a good thing that the General wasn't here or not." Walter muttered.

"Probably a good thing. Glad he's already been beamed away. Though knowing Colonel Carter, she'll probably tell him anyway." Reynolds said as the gate shut down.

"Well, on the bright side, they are in good spirits sir."

"Yeah. That's always a good thing."

They arrived on the planet with no trouble and didn't see anything coming after them or anything that looked dangerous. They weren't really expecting to find anything dangerous, but with their reputation.

"So, how you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"Wow. That was…strange." Lara said rubbing her arms.

"Feeling nauseous?" Carter asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "A little cold, but you did tell me to expect that. I have to say, the idea of going to a new planet sounds quite appealing. I think I'll take that offer to join under a bit more consideration."

"Personally, I think you'd make a great asset." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel."

"Should we not continue with the mission Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"See. That's one of the reasons why I like you so much Teal'c. If we start getting off track, you're there to put us back." Mitchell said.

The two girls rolled their eyes as they followed the other's. Sam pulled her scanner out and swung it around.

"Is it just me or does the air have a kinda of…honey smell to it?" Mitchell asked sniffing.

"Could be a bee nest nearby." Lara said looking around after putting her glasses on.

"Which explains….." Daniel said stopping suddenly as he covered his face with his arm and sneezed. "That."

"From the looks of it on the M.A.L.P. screen, I suspect there is less allergy causing things there at that pillar." Mitchell said. "How far away is it now?"

"Several meters that direction." Carter said pointing to their right.

After a couple minute walk, they came upon the M.A.L.P. and the pillar. Several dozen feet away was a large cliff wall that ran a good half mile or more away from them and went towards the gate going downhill and somewhere off in the distance around it. Daniel walked up and with Teal'c's help, they began removing the vines and other things covering it. Sam scanned it while Lara lowered her glasses and pulled a book out along with a pencil.

"Read it yet Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Um…..well." he said readjusting his glasses. "It looks like it says, to obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

Carter looked up from the scanner with a frown. Teal'c was evidentially confused by the look on his face.

"And that means what?" Mitchell asked even more confused than the others.

"Um…..I'm not sure." Daniel said. "There's more here, but it's a little corroded. Give me some time."

"Say it again Daniel." Carter said.

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

"Why in the hell does that sound familiar?" she asked herself as she bit her lip and tapped the scanner against her hand.

She muttered the sentence over and over a few times and then shook her head.

"I don't know, but I've heard that before somewhere."

"Sounds like something Ford would say." Daniel said.

"I've heard it before too. But where escapes me at the moment." Lara muttered.

"Okay, so some of us have heard the saying. Now, can we figure out what button, incantation or whatever we're suppose to do to get this thing to activate?" Mitchell said.

"The saying is unfamiliar to me." Teal'c said.

"Well, it says to obtain, so whatever it is we are suppose to obtain…."

"We have to give something of equal value in return." Lara said. "Like taking a treasure off a pressure sensitive pad. You have to replace it with something of equal weight or else you trigger the trap."

"Our problem is that we don't know what it is that we want to obtain." Daniel said. "Or at least not specifically."

"I am picking up a small energy signature inside the pillar. Though the frequency, range, and power level are completely different from the one that the Sodan use." Carter said.

Daniel tried pushing different areas of the pillar, but nothing happened.

"You try it Miss Croft. You have the gene, or at least from what Doctor Lam says, enough to activate Ancient technology." Mitchell said.

She walked up and looked it over. Mitchell started to say something when Daniel shook his head and muttered, give her time. Lara placed a hand on the top and felt the different letters, though she couldn't read the language, went down each of them and around it like Daniel did. Nothing happened though and she stood up.

"I think we need Ford here." Daniel muttered.

"Why? If she can't activate it, what makes you think Ford could? No offense Lara." Carter said.

"None taken."

"He is an Ancient." Daniel said like it was more of a suggestion. "I don't know. Just a thought."

"I'm going to go look around." Mitchell said. "T, we'll go explore while these three try to figure out this strange riddle. I'll give you guys half an hour before I call the SGC, that is if the General doesn't show up sooner to bail us out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Daniel muttered as the two left.

Ford was beamed into an empty three story building nearby the street he needed to be on. After carefully looking around to make sure no one actually saw him show up out of no where, he headed down the stairs. Other than a few strange stares and some leers from people who looked ready to rob him, he was left alone. Especially after he moved his coat aside to show his guns. No one was really around as he walked up to the store front. There was a Mustang out front, the same one Carter had back home, except it was blue with white stripes and was original stock. Not upgraded like the one Ford gave Carter. It was parked inside the two door garage next to the shop. He only saw the car because the garage door was open, most of the way. The shop itself had two large windows with metal blinds covering them. The door was in the middle between the two windows. He could see through the windows, between the slits in the blinds, guns hanging from mounts on the wall. Above the shop were the words in large letters, GUNSMITH CATS, in italic. Just to the right of the windows was the words, shooting range.

"I actually thought this place was bigger. Hmm." he said walking off the street, up onto the sidewalk and to the front door.

Walking in, the area to his left was a wall that had shelves of ammo, almost any kind you wanted. To the right was the counter that had glass panels showing more guns in it along with more guns on the wall behind it. A cash register was near the middle of the counter. Though the bell above the door dinged as the door opened and closed, he didn't see anyone in the shop. Behind the counter, near the back of the front of the shop was a door. Through there it lead into the rest of the shop where guns were repaired, ordered or being sent items were stored. Extra parts and supplies, that sort of thing. And another door lead into the firing range. He set the three cases on the ground and turned back to the door turning the open sign around. Seeing as no one was apparently in the shop, or so it looked, he figured they were probably in the back working on something. So he paced around looking at a couple of weapons. And did so for over ten minutes. He noticed that the camera's were also on and seemed to be motion sensitive, keeping a watch on him. No matter who came in, the five camera's instantly saw who it was. He turned around when the door opened and Rally came out in a long sleeved button up white shirt and black leather pants, with what looked like a version of combat boots.

"Sorry, I was boring out a damaged barrel. How can I help you sir?" she asked going behind the counter as he walked up.

"Hello Rally."

She smiled and gave him a slight once over, mostly seeing what he was packing. Not surprising since he was in a gun shop.

"So, what do you see?"

"Well, no holsters on your hips or under the arms. I'd say that you probably have a couple or more in the coat itself, but from the way you walked up, you have one large gun or maybe two in holsters behind you. And the coat looks armored with a hidden gun in the right arm. Sound about right?"

"You are good." he said pulling one out slowly and setting it on the counter. "I have two of these that I carry just about everywhere."

"Wow. This is heavy! How can you even……wait a minute. This gun looks familiar." she said looking it over. "Interesting. The grip handles are just a bit bigger than normal. Almost unnoticeable."

She tried to get it to release the clip, tried the hammer and trigger and even tried to cock it.

"DNA palm scanner built into the handle grips. Rather impressive weapon all together. And expensive. If you're here to get it looked at for cleaning or repair, it will cost extra." she said placing it back on the counter. "And you'll have to take the scanner out."

"I'm not here to get my personal cannon's looked at. I do that maintenance personally." he said taking it back. "Besides, I made them myself."

"Hmm." she said placing her elbows on the counter. "Aren't many people out there that make and maintain their own weapons anymore. At least, not the way that one looked. So, if you're not here to get those looked at, how can I help you? You don't look….actually, you look familiar. But where……"

"General Ford Primus Carter." he said sticking his hand out. "I'm here on some government business."

She shook his hand even though it was quite a bit larger than hers. She was only 5'6.

"General? What branch?"

"Air Force. I run a base back in Colorado."

"Heard a lot about base closures going on and other dealings with movement of personal and even the retirement to discharge of other's. If you're looking for supplies…."

"You don't recognize me do you? We've met before. I even order some supplies from you, from time to time."

She gazed at him while tapping the side of her lip.

"I pay extra, a lot. You ship it to Colorado, to an Air Force storage facility at Peterson."

"You're that Ford! Wow! I'm sorry. I expected….I'm not sure what I expected really. Figured it was someone who wanted to keep a low profile. All those weapons I've sent, so far I haven't heard anything about them being used. You must be a collector."

"Amongst other things. Some of them I modified myself." he said proudly. "But we have met before. I even got to see Minnie May. Even fought Bean Bandit."

"I do remember you!" she said pointing a finger. "You paid my medical bill, amongst other things. I never did thank you for that."

"I actually know a bit about you….Irene."

She flinched.

"Always thought the name Rally was better. Tougher. More….racer like. Considering the car you drive and how you drive it. Oh, that reminds me, you're garage door is up."

"Dammit. It must have jammed again. Hang on." she said walking back through the door.

He heard the garage door close and then another door close before she came back about a minute later.

"Thanks for noticing that. Don't need my car stolen, again."

"I wouldn't either, not with a classic like that. Anyway, now that we have formalities out of the way, no offense." he said lifting one of the cases unto the counter. "Let's get to business. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry."

"You must have a big order in mind." she said seeing the cash inside the case.

"This is twenty five thousand dollars. Tax free, from my own personal account."

"Whoa! I am not helping anyone who's planning a coup…." she said holding her hands up.

"There is no coup Rally. Sure, there are quite a few politicians on the hill I'd like to get rid of and a few that need to be shot, but no coup. This money will make itself apparent in a moment." he said closing the case and picking another one up. "I'm actually very famous in the Air Force. These two guns were made by me personally, but I don't have the time anymore to repair them and I don't use them anymore. So, I figured a gun collector like you would appreciate them."

"This gun has seen better days." she said holding the damaged pistol. "Going to need a new chamber, barrel…almost have to replace the whole gun."

"The other one is totally functional so you have a template, if you want to repair it. Um, this case was suppose to be sent to you. I was helping the shipping department send some weapons and other items off to another base and…..I accidentally put the wrong label on the wrong crate."

She slowly put the damaged gun back in its box.

"You're here for those…strange alien snake looking things."

"They're government property. And more than my career is on the line here. Few people actually know I am here to retrieve them. And as much as I wish I could let you have one, because you are a gun collector, I can't. If they ever become available to the public, I'll make sure you get one, or more."

"What are they?" she asked seriously as she pushed the cases aside. "I see where the money comes in. A sort of bribe to keep quiet."

"Yeah, in a sense. Look, they are a very highly classified weapon. We were making a new version of a stun gun, and ended up with….something a little more powerful. The design was made by some sci-fi guys, along with lots of scientists."

"What's in the third crate by your feet?" she asked nodding her head.

"Something to….let's say, tide over the deal. If the money didn't get you, these would." he said picking the crate up and setting it one the counter. "Now, being a General, I have some…friends, in high places, in other countries. They were very difficult to find in this condition and they are originals. They have only been test fired to make sure they function, but have never been used for anything else."

"Oh my god! I've never seen so many at one time!" she said pulling a couple of the CZ-75's out. "And they all have walnut grips!"

"I'm going to put this as delicately as possible. These stun guns, zats is what we call them, are very classified. Classified high enough that if I didn't come get them, other personal would have came and taken the store apart or shot you and this place up, saying some cover story about this place being a terrorist hide out or something. Catch my drift?" he said quietly as she was still goggling the seven pistols.

She slowly put the guns back into the Styrofoam.

"I see where this is headed. How many troops or whatever you call them are outside waiting for your signal if I refuse?" she asked glancing out the window.

"None. I'd swear on a stack of bibles. I came here personally to avoid any troubles. Who you are and what you do impresses me and always has."

"Now you're flirting with me?!" she said stepping back.

"No. Attractive you are, but I'm married. And I want to stay that way." he said holding up his hand with the ring. "Look Rally, I really need those zats. I'll even give you a demonstration, and if you want, you can fire it. After that, I have to take them back with me. Like I said, I'm just trying to avoid any bloodshed or other troubles. Paperwork on this stuff is carefully looked at, so if they aren't recovered in the next couple of days, probably less, they will come looking and know they ended up here. I like doing business with you because you are fair and know what you're doing."

"I don't know why, but I think I believe you. I'll be right back."

He tapped on the glass with both hands as he looked up saying a silent thank you. She came back out with the same type of crate that had the weapons he brought in and he opened it to show they were all there.

"Rally, you have no idea how much you have saved me." he said sighing in relief as she put the other three crates behind the counter.

"You promised a demonstration General." she said with crossed arms.

"Yes I did." he said pulling a zat out and activating it. "We need a target."

"A target?"

"Yeah. Something that the electrical effect won't….blow up. Like a box of bullets. Though I don't think it would do anything to the bullets, I'd rather not try."

"This work?" she said pulled out a paper target.

"Got a box of them?"

She picked it off the shelf behind her and set it on the counter.

"It isn't a stun gun is it?"

"First shot, stun. Second, kills. Third…." he said handing it to her.

"Just point and shoot?"

"Three times."

She looked at the weapon, seeing the trigger and was surprised at no recoil and how it fired. She fired again and was less surprised at seeing the same thing. When she pulled the trigger the third time, she almost dropped it when the box of targets vanished before her eyes. He slowly took the zat as she felt the counter.

"That's why the public shouldn't have them or know about them."

"What the hell happened?"

"It vaporized it. Like being shot with a phaser from Star Trek. Can you see the need for secrecy?" he said putting the zat back and closing the case.

"It will vaporize anything?"

"Not everything. It's a little harder on bigger objects. But people it will. Just showing you what it does violates so many rules and regs. I could be brought up on treason charges, so please, don't mention this to anyone. Not even Minnie May."

She looked down at the crates at her feet and then smiled.

"If they become public knowledge, you'll give me one?"

"Promise. Don't expect any anytime soon though."

"What would I have to do to see where the research into all these new weapons is?"

"Join the Air Force and ask to be reassigned under me. Take a few years though."

"Things have been slow lately with all the new gun laws. I'll think about it General."

"You've got a good chance. Though lying about your age will get you in trouble real quick. I think you're…nineteen is it? Your real age."

"Twenty four." she growled.

"Sorry. You could still get in." he said picking up the case. "You certainly have a lot of the skills we could use."

"With flattery like that, I'll have to give the idea some serious thought." she said as he nodded.

"Hey, can you sign this so I don't get into trouble?" he said explaining the non disclosure form.

"And if I say something, and go to court or whatever and keep talking, then I might get killed?" she said reading.

"Well, not by me or anyone I work with. Just people who are more ruthless. I don't think you'll say anything though."

"You're right. I'd rather keep my life. Besides, if I take you up on that offer to join, then I'll learn everything." she said signing. "And if I don't take up the offer, I at least can say I make damn good money off what you buy every month. Certainly helps keep the repairs up on my car."

"Yep." he said taking the paper back and walking out the door.

He reached into his pocket and started to walk away to a, less conspicuous area to be beamed away.

"You'll want to hand over that case General. Or else."

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That sounds so bloody familiar." Lara muttered as she looked at Daniel's notes.

"Find anything yet?" Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c walked back up.

"No." Carter muttered. "Not really anyway. I'm picking up very faint traces of power from behind the cliff wall, but……"

"But?" Mitchell asked.

"I can't pinpoint it down." she said pushing buttons on her scanner. "There could be something behind here or it could be some trace elements of Naquada I'm picking up in various areas."

"Jackson?"

"We're still trying." he muttered brushing some dirt off part of the pillar with a brush. "I think I managed to figure out part of the next……part."

"And?"

"Well." he said standing up. "It says, or I think it says, This is the first rule of equiv….."

"Of what?"

"I can't read the rest. Too eroded with time."

"It seems really familiar. I swear I've heard that saying before." Lara said sitting on a rock nearby.

"Have you tried touching it again?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I even tried touching it while thinking as Daniel suggested."

"Well, I got no ideas." he said throwing up his hands. "Teal'c and I didn't find anything either, but then we didn't go up on that cliff."

"The U.A.V. didn't find anything up there either. And before you ask, it didn't scan anything either." Carter said.

"Maybe it will take your General to get it to activate." Lara suggested.

"Come on. We should be able to figure this out without him. We were doing it for years before he showed up." Carter said walking back over.

They all gave her looks, well, except Teal'c. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're suggesting, that we don't call him, even though we might need him." Mitchell said waving a finger.

"Yeah. If we need him to help us with this, then why are we even here if it takes him to do everything?"

"Indeed."

"Alright then. We'll pretend that conversation didn't take place and I'll give us another hour at most." he said looking at his watch. "After that, we go get his help."

They nodded as Lara got up and muttered something.

"Didn't catch that." Daniel said.

"Alchemy. That's where I have heard it before. The saying is, 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemies first rule of equivalent exchange.' I wonder if any of this has anything to do with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Isn't that that….weird rock or whatever that turns other metals into gold?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Or so the theory was. I found it in one of my adventures. Rather easy in some ways really. But it has never done anything, other than glow when I touched it. And I did try to make it turn different metals into gold, and failed. Now that I think about it, when Hilary and a few other's touched it, it never glowed for them."

"Wait, that would mean that the Philosopher's Stone was made by the Ancients." Daniel said.

"Maybe we need it to open or get to whatever this leads to." she said waving a hand at the pillar. "The only problem is, it, is back in England."

"I don't see where it would go, even if we had it." Daniel muttered. "But even if we had it, it doesn't….help us with what the pillar says. I don't think giving the Stone up will take us to another location…"

"Unless it is needed in order to activate the transport system. Or whatever else it might activate." Carter said.

"That means I have to go home. Bloody hell. Several hours or more on a flight home only to have to do it again." Lara said heading for the gate while shaking her head.

"Wait a minute. You won't have to take a plane. Jackson, go with her back to base. Apprise them of our situation and then have the Prometheus use the transporter system to beam you to her house and then…." Mitchell said and then left it hanging as Daniel nodded in understanding.

"We should be back in….how long will it take you to retrieve it Lara?" Daniel asked.

"If I was at home right now? Few minutes at most. The house has changed quite a bit since you all have been there. Well, three of you anyway."

"See you all in half an hour then." Daniel said following her. "Maybe less."

"Ford will probably come back with them. Actually, he should have already finished in Chicago already."

"Yeah, it has been half an hour, and more." Mitchell muttered.

"Perhaps he had been detained by unforeseen circumstances." Teal'c suggested.

"Such as?" Mitchell asked.

"Being as I am not with him, nor have I been to Chicago in some time, I am uncertain. One possible cause is the person he went to see hasn't been located yet." Teal'c said.

"I hope he's not in trouble. Check that, I hope he's not causing trouble." Carter said sitting down next to a tree.

He turned seeing a couple black sedan's across the street, driver's still in them. Four men were standing in the small parking lot, with all but one having their hand in their jackets. The third guy had a shotgun in front of him, next to his leg. They all had business like suits on and long dark coats that offered no protection. They also all had that Mafia type look to them also, or Mob. Slightly short hair, bulky looks, two guys had mustaches and the other two with goatee's. And they all had dark sunglasses, same brand.

"And if I don't?" he said putting the case behind his back as he turned.

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out General." the first guy said removing a well used 45 caliber pistol. He didn't aim it though.

"First off, I'm surprised that you'd try something like that in public. Two, how did you know my rank? Three….."

"My employers don't have time for me to answer questions, so I'm giving you three seconds starting now. One…"

He dropped the case and had his gun out before they even noticed it. The first guy, the one counting, was killed instantly as the right side of his chest was blown out his back. The second guy got his gun out but he ended up with the same fate. Ford was swinging to shoot the third guy when a hard blast hit him in the chest. Even though his coat was closed, whatever hit him blasted him off his feet.

Rally had taken two of the crates into the back room and had came back out looking at the seven new pistols, almost drooling as she rubbed one of them against the side of her face. She instinctively dropped, dragging the crate of CZ-75's with her as she heard gun shots and suddenly her front door was shattered inward. A loud thump hit the floor in front of her counter seconds later. She stayed down hearing several rounds fired from a pistol, a magnum and a high powered shotgun. The blast continued on for a good minute. There was some yelling after the shots quit and then the squeal of tires on pavement. She pulled one of the hidden pistols she had under the counter and crept up to look out the window. There was no one outside, though there was shell casing's on the ground and a couple large blood stains in the small parking lot. Getting up slowly and with the pistol aimed, she went around the counter hearing a groan.

"Dammit. I thought I was the only one that used 20 gauge slugs." he muttered with a wince as he slowly sat up and tossed the flattened slug off his chest. "That smarts."

"What the hell happened?" she asked going around him and looking out the door with the gun pointed around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, seriously. Damn. They've left." he said putting his gun away as he shook off the glass. "Couple black sedan's. I need your car."

"No way! I just got that thing fixed again and with original parts!" she said walking away from the door toward the phone behind the counter.

She stopped as she heard siren's in the distance. Ford stepped outside quickly and pulled his phone out. After talking to someone for a couple minutes, he walked back in as she was looking at the damage. A couple police cruisers pulled up as he was talking to her.

"We can't mention why I am really……"

"I knew that already." she said sarcastically. "You came in to get those guns repaired and then left with a special order that someone else wanted, right? Unfortunately, they got it and shot up my place at the same time. I'm going to charge you for this."

"Figured that already." he said as they went outside.

"So Rally, looks like you got in another shoot out. Who was it this time?" a police she knew asked.

"It wasn't her fault officer. It was mine. I was here on my own personal business, and some of it was government related." he said before she could say anything. "Go back inside Rally. I'll deal with all this."

"Fine. I need to assess the damages anyway. You are serious about paying…."

"Yes."

"Government?" the officer asked.

He pulled out his I.D.

"Air Force General? What would…."

"Classified. Point is, I was attacked and shot outside her place. She was not involved and I will pay for all the damage, just like I mentioned." he said and then almost started to tell the officer what to do as he memories of police work started to kick in instinctively. "Just, do whatever police work you have to."

"Don't tell me how to do my job General. I'm not under your command."

"Excuse me? I was trying to be polite, but if you want to get smart, I can call the President of the United States himself on my speed dial and have your ass…."

"General, what an unexpected surprise."

Ford turned around to see several men in black suit outfits walk up, one of which he was familiar with.

"Agent Barret? Why are you here?" he asked a little confused.

"Agent?" the officer asked.

"This has become a national security issue officer Davey." Barret said glancing at the name tag. "You and your men need to leave, now."

"Excuse me, but this is a crime scene and until you show me some form of I.D….."

Barret quickly pulled out his I.D. along with the few men he was with.

"Don't make me call your superior, again. I'm not having a great day as it is." Barret said looking at Ford distastefully.

"Call him then. I've never heard of the N.I.D. before…" the officer was saying when his cell phone rang. "Sir. Yes sir. They are? Ah, yes sir. We are leaving right now."

The officers quickly got into their vehicles and left.

"What did I do?"

"We can talk about that in the van General."

Ford laughed.

"I don't think so Barret. I consider you a friend, but you haven't built up enough trust to get me to do that. We can talk in the gun shop."

"I'm afraid I have to insist General." he said pulling his coat back slightly. The few men with him did the same.

"I know that you and Sam are rather good friends. But that won't stop me from shooting you all if you draw on me." he said threateningly. "I'm a lot faster and already have a gun ready. You already know what I'm capable of, at least on the reports. We can talk in there, or not at all. I'm on the clock."

Barret knew Ford's reputation and had read what files he was allowed to look at. The man was serious.

"Wait here." Barret said with a wave to the men then headed into the shop.

"What is this about Barret? Why are you here?" he asked sternly.

"We got a report of an illegal transaction going on at this place concerning some…classified material." he said glancing around at all the guns and then stopping on Rally who was writing on a pad of paper. "You're going to have to leave miss."

"Leave? This is my shop!"

"Calm down Rally. You don't have to leave…"

"General..."

"Barret." he said crossing his arms with the same stern approach. "What sort of report are we talking about, because I just got here several minutes ago. Well, we'll say been here about 30 minutes. Anyway, only a select few people, mostly my team, Lara and Walter, a couple others, knew I was coming here, so….."

"We got a tip twenty minutes ago that a high ranking officer was coming to this shop to deal with some dark haired lady, selling classified material."

"Classified material?" Rally said with a huff as she kept writing. "Strangely designed stun guns with killing power plus is more like it."

Barret gave him a crossed look.

"Look, I was trying to send her a couple of my personal weapons…." he said when his phone went off. "Hang on. Hello K-9. You did? Good, where is it? Still traveling? Great, send that information to the General and have Colonel Emerson on standby, understand? Yes K-9. That's what I meant, thank you."

He hung up quickly, looked at his watch and then back at Barret.

"I was sending her damaged weapons, don't ask, put the wrong label on the box and she got a few zat guns. I got them all back, she has promised not to talk and I even got her to sign a letter of non disclosure."

"She knows what they do?!"

"Yes. We were trying to make a better stun gun and ended up with the zat guns. The design was created by sci-fi fans. She said she might even join the Air Force. If she does, she'll ask for me and get placed under my command."

"Where is the form?"

He pulled it from his pocket rolling his eyes. Barret looked it over then handed it back.

"Alright." he said nodding in agreement. "Where are the zat guns?"

"They were taken from me. I'm going after them."

"Great work General. You've went from accidentally sending classified weapons to some broad…"

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"To now letting…..who has them?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know. K-9 has the case on GPS. From what he said, it is still on the move. Now, I'm leaving to go get it and I suggest that you go back to work. Goodbye."

"We're coming with General." he said defiantly.

Ford gave him a hard and stern glare, and Barret flinched, but didn't move.

"Fine, but whatever building, structure or whatever the hell the place ends up being, you stay outside and wait till I call. I'll call you from my car."

"Your car?"

"Yes. Because, unless it is like some highly fortified place, such as some place made of inches of steel or iron or something equally the same, I plan on driving right into wherever it is." he said making a jumping gesture with hand.

"Where is your car, because I didn't see it nearby."

"Just around back. Wait in your car or whatever you guys drive."

_Wait a minute. There is no vehicles out back. I would have noticed. Hell, I would have heard it, especially if it is still that old Dodge Charger. _She thought as the two men walked out.

Rally went through the door, grabbed her leather jacket, holster with gun and went out the back door to find Ford standing there with his back to her. With the sounds of traffic and other noises around the area, he didn't hear her back door open, and seeing as it was more than several dozen feet away, he didn't know she was watching as he made a quick call.

"Yeah, I have some trouble. Just send him here and I'll get it straightened out quickly. Please don't tell anyone else. Bad enough Barret and a few other N.I.D. are here. Thanks Colonel. I owe you one."

The General Lee beamed down in front of him a few seconds later. He got his keys out as he reached for the door handle.

"What in the hell was that?!"

"You two still dancing? No offense Sam, but…I kinda figured….you two would barely have any time because of Sally and work. You know?" Mitchell said sitting next to a tree near her. Teal'c just stood by glancing around.

"Well, we don't get out much anymore to go dancing. Sometimes we dance at home. I never was really into it until we went out. Something about it….well. Anyway, I really like it. Usually something country or classical. Sally wanted to join us once and I filmed it while he danced with her around the room."

"I figure that one more one sided."

"Yeah. He was just holding her while moving one of her arms slowly. She thought it was fun and giggled a lot. We switched after a few minutes and she fell asleep sometime later." she said holding her head up with one hand. That arm was resting on her right raised knee. A smile crossed her face as she remembered that night. "Hmm. Dancing in tight jeans makes it a little harder to perform some moves."

"Such as?" Mitchell blurted out without thinking.

She didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't let on.

"The dip for one. A dress is so less confining."

"You three still there?" a voice said through their coms.

"Yep, we're still here Jackson." Mitchell said getting up.

"We should be there in a few minutes. Ford still hasn't arrived in case any of you were wondering."

Sam resisted the urge to ask and Mitchell noticed.

"Did Reynolds or anyone else say why?"

"Um, no not really." Daniel said.

"What does that mean?"

They didn't hear anything come through the line and Mitchell asked again.

"It means they don't know anything yet." Daniel said as they started walking up. It was apparent they had ran from the gate to them.

"What's the hurry?" Carter asked.

"No hurry. Just thought if we could finish without him being here, like you said before."

"That's not what you were telling me Daniel." Lara said with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um, what did I say?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"Well, you were telling me to hurry, back at my house." she said removing her pack and digging the stone out. "Because you wanted this mission to end quickly, just so he wouldn't show up. Other than because of a bet going on to see how SG-1 did without him, but so he could cook….what was it you said….."

"I get it now. I have to agree. If it wasn't for his real background, I'd almost swear my grandma taught him how to cook." Mitchell said then turned to lightly slap Teal'c on the chest. "How about you big guy, you looking forward to a good home cooked meal?"

"Indeed." he said with a knowing smile.

"I have to admit, it has been sometime since I have had anything to eat that would be considered, home cooked." Lara said. "Rations and MRE's you can only stand for so long. Well, this is it."

The Philosopher's Stone looked like a small egg shaped multi facet crystal set inside some strange rocky object. Underneath the rock like object were small holes that set in side something. It glowed lightly in her hands, but didn't do anything. Daniel took it and it quit glowing.

"Well, that answers that." Mitchell muttered.

Daniel walked over and set it on the top of the pillar and stepped back.

"Nothing is happening." Mitchell muttered.

"Maybe time is a needed factor." Teal'c suggested.

"No. I think Lara has to activate it." Daniel said.

"It's great to be needed." Lara said with a smile to him as she put her pack on and walked up to it.

She touched the pillar and then the Stone. Nothing happened though, at least not for a few seconds. They all heard a loud rumble like noise and turned to see part of the cliff face come out from the wall, spilt down the middle and part to show an entrance. Lara took the stone back and put it in her pack. The now open doorway was almost ten feet high and about four feet wide.

"See, we can do this ourselves. Knowing Ford, he's probably talking to her about guns." Carter said offhandedly as she along with the others slowly walked up to the open doorway with their weapons at ready.

"And if he's having…" Lara said with a implied tone.

The others chuckled. Lara didn't understand why they all did that, including Teal'c who also laughed.

"Ford Carter is an honorable husband."

"I trust him enough that I know he will never cheat on me. Besides, he gave me a binding legal document that if he ever did, I instantly own everything he owns and have the right to shoot him."

"Everything?" she asked skeptically.

"Down to his underwear."

"You're joking?"

"No. She showed us the paper. It's real." Daniel said.

"I haven't seen it though, but I believe it." Mitchell said.

"Hmm. That would explain why he didn't give me any lust filled looks during that little adventure in China. Unlike your friend Jack did a few times."

"General O'Neill used to do it to me." she muttered peering into the dark doorway with her light. "I don't see anything."

"I'll go first." Mitchell said entering slowly.

There was a short corridor dug out that lead down into the dark. From the looks of the wall, torches might have been there at one time. Mitchell was first, followed by the two women then Daniel and Teal'c.

"I have to admit, I did the same to him sometimes, but because of our careers…" Carter mumbled to her.

"I didn't understand how he ended up in charge until Daniel explained it to me last night. I'm surprised that the President even allowed you two to stay together. Or at least that was until Daniel explained that as well." Lara said lighting a flare. "I'm going to toss this ahead."

"Damn, this is a long tunnel." Mitchell muttered and then jumped as the flare went flying past him. "Ah! Warn me next time."

"She did Mitchell." Carter said as the flare stop rolling next to a metal door.

Mitchell walked up keeping his weapon ready and shined it over the door.

"Hmm. Jackson, I think we need your help on this one."

"Why?" he asked walking up past them to see writing on the door. "Oh. Well, um, you'll have to give me a moment to translate it."

"About how long? Because in case you hadn't noticed, this place is a little cramped." Mitchell said with his back against the wall.

"Indeed."

"Few……no, it's rather simple really. It's an Ancient research outpost, I think."

"Really?" Carter asked as her eyebrows shot up. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, this word says research."

"Okay, can you get us in?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't see any handles or scanning type devices." Daniel said looking over the walls near the door.

Lara reached out and touched the door. There was some sort of click noise and the door opened sliding into the wall to their right.

"Sometimes, the obvious approach does work. In this case, someone with this special gene was needed. Hmm, makes me wonder about some of the other artifacts I have." she said rubbing her chin as she walked in.

"I'll have to come over so we can go over them sometime." Daniel said.

"I'd like that."

"Can we, you know, do some actual work?"

"Colonel, you have to have some sort of fun while working or it isn't worth it." Lara said casually as she glanced around with them.

The room rather large, mostly consisting of old consoles that didn't seem to be working at the moment. From the video files they got from Atlantis, the SG-1 team noticed the room had the same type of design in mind when Atlantis was built. The walls, some of the consoles. Unfortunately, there were a lot of vines and other roots coming through the floors, walls and other cracks. Entropy had had its way in this place for quite some time. Some lights did come on as did some of the consoles after they entered the room. A few things of what once was possibly wooden furniture was crumbling to dust on the ground.

"Hmm. The architect looks familiar." Mitchell said glancing round.

"Indeed."

"Atlantis." Daniel said. "It's like the video footage of Atlantis."

"I really hope to see that place one day." Lara said.

"Me too. I'd already be there but…."

"We get it already Jackson." Mitchell moaned.

"Ford is trying Daniel. Just got to give him time to convince Jack and the higher ups to let you go." Sam said. "Hey, I see a door behind these vines."

"You know, I asked him to use his persuasion techniques to get me on the Daedalus." Daniel said as Teal'c and Mitchell hacked away at the vines.

"What did he say?" Carter asked.

"He'd only blackmail for a seriously good cause. I told him that me going was a good cause and he looked at me like I grew another head or something."

"Blackmail? Is that how he really became in charge?" Lara asked with some shock.

"No. He never did want to even be enlisted, rules and regs reasons mostly. But some people, higher up and otherwise decided to try and…well, use him. So he used information against them." Carter said with a tone that showed she had trouble with the idea. "I don't like that he did that, or I should say, that he was put into that position, but I can understand why he did it. All things considered, he hasn't used the knowledge as leverage to gain any advantages or special items or anything like that."

"He just got some people off our backs. And you two." Daniel said. "Certain members of the Air Force didn't think Ford could be objective enough with her under his command."

"Ah." Lara said as door was now accessible. "That rule about dangerous situations and sending someone else to do a job that only she could probably do right sort of thing?"

"Yeah, exactly that." Mitchell said as he waved his hand over a scanner near the door. Nothing happened though. "Lara, you try it please."

"So, what sort of info does he have?"

"Secrets that no one is suppose to have. Destroy the world with anarchy stuff." Daniel said as she waved her hand like Mitchell did.

"Guess it isn't going to work this time."

"Well, we can tell that they part so, let's use force. Help me out T."

Mitchell stuck his knife into it and with Teal'c's help they managed to pull the doors apart. They slowly went in to find an empty room in some better shape. It could have been a storage unit by the metal shelves that were lining the far wall, but all empty. There were cracks, but nothing growing. Just dust mostly. There was a door to their left with another scanner next to it.

"I'm going to guess that he hasn't told any of you some of these secrets?" Lara asked waving her hand by the scanner.

"No." they said.

"Well, other than the fact our own government killed JFK." Daniel said.

"Yeah, there's that." Carter said. "Otherwise he's not telling."

"And none of you have asked?"

"What would be the point?" Mitchell asked. "Nothing we can do with that info even if we knew it all."

"And I doubt there is anything that would help the Stargate program." Daniel said.

"Good point." Lara said.

The door opened into a room that looked like it was some sort of eatery area. There were metal tables, some knocked over and chairs, also some knocked over. A section to their left had a door that Mitchell looked through to find what was once a kitchen from the looks of things, except it wasn't in really good condition. Some vines and what probably at one time was food that had molded sprouting life. He closed the door with a sneeze and told them what he saw.

"I hear Atlantis has a better kitchen set up." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Ford said he wanted to see it." Carter said.

Teal'c walked past the tables and chairs to find another door at the far end of the room around a wall that came out from the wall.

"I have located another door." he said waving his hand, just in case.

It opened into a large room that had a shower type unit to the right behind another set of doors that opened manually. There were a lot of beds with metal dressers next to each one. Some were still open, but they were all empty. The beds were almost all in some sort of disarray, but the sheets had faded and mostly decayed with age.

"Hmm. It's strange, but despite the advanced age of this place, I believe whatever system keeps the air recycling…." Lara said sniffing as they kept walking toward the other end of the room.

"Is still functioning? Yeah. Something must have happened and they all evacuated. And whatever it was damaged the main entrance and a few of the other rooms." Carter said.

"I do not believe it was an attack. There is no evidence of such an action." Teal'c said.

"Could have been that plague." Daniel said.

"Could have been the Stone. Considering the stories behind its power, the people here must have done something wrong that made them leave." Lara said.

"I hope this place isn't as big as the SGC. Bad enough trying to remember everything about that place as it is." Mitchell muttered as they passed the thirtieth bed.

"I just hope there is some sort of log or journal left behind to let us know what happened." Daniel said.

At the end of the bed, to their left again was another door and there was one in front of them. Behind that door was the equivalent of what the Ancients used to use to clean and dry clothes. Some of the clothes, what was left of them were hanging on spinning racks attached to the ceiling. When Mitchell touched one it turned to dust instantly. Sam tried waving her hand over the scanner near the other door and it opened into a very large room. Most of the wall to their left was made of a very long console that was under an enormous screen. Other consoles were around the room under smaller monitors that the Ancients used to use. Some of them were lit up while others were dark. Several dozen feet in front of the large monitor, the floor sank down, going down five steps. Down there was a few more consoles with screens displaying information like the others. One large console was a few feet away from some large half octagon table with an indent in it that was attached to the wall. An open glass half dome was over the octagon table. The indent in the middle of the table had three yellow block lines coming off each side that went up to the wall, up the wall at a forty five degree angle and branched off to consoles on either wall.

"Wow." Carter muttered.

"Ditto." Mitchell said.

"This must be where they worked on the Stone." Lara said putting her pack on the floor and pulling out the stone.

"What makes you say that?" Mitchell asked.

"This, looks like it fits, in that." Lara said pointing at the indent as she walked toward it.

"Wait a moment! We don't know what that will do. Let's let Jackson look around first, maybe even read something before we start…..messing with that thing." Mitchell said waving his hand at the stone.

Lara set it near but not in the indent that she could tell it did fit in. It had the points in the bottom that went into the holes in the base of the Stone.

"Jackson…."

"Already looking." Daniel said looking at the screen that was in front of the octagon table.

"Carter…."

"I'll see if I can link up with any of these systems and learn anything." she said setting her pack down and pulling her laptop out.

"T…."

"I believe you wish to explore further Colonel Mitchell."

"Yep. There's another door and probably many more rooms to explore. Hell, we might even find some new weapons."

Teal'c nodded.

"Lara….."

"I'm going to stay with Daniel. If I ever do decide to join the SGC, might as well start learning how to read all this." she said not looking away from the screen.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go back up top and let the SGC know what we've found. Then we explore."

"Indeed."

Ford got his hand onto the door handle and the window started rolling down as he heard someone yell. He let go and turned to find Rally practically stomping up.

"What the hell was that?! What was with that light and….."

As she got in front of him, still in the process of yelling, he covered her mouth with one finger.

"Would you please not yell your questions so loud that the people on the Space Station Mir can hear you? Get in the car." he said jerking his left thumb.

"What?"

"You want answers, get in the car. Or stay here and keep quiet." he said crawling in. He leaned out the window after seeing she hadn't gotten in. "Well?"

She went around a little reluctantly and was a little surprised when the door opened on its own. She got in and watched him press different buttons. Her eyes widened considerably at all the stuff she saw.

"I'm probably going to get my ass kicked for this, hell, might even get fired, though highly doubtful……put your seat belt on." he said backing out quickly and heading off down a road away from Barret and his team before taking a few turns to get back onto the road needed to go after the signal.

"I don't believe you're an Air Force officer at all. It's not possible. You people fly, not drive like this. They don't teach you how to drive like this." she said making gestures at the road. "I don't know a lot about the military, the rules and regulations, but I'm damned sure that this car is not standard issue, not to mention those guns. You people fly. You're not ground units."

"Actually, we are both. I'm just a better driver than a pilot." he said taking a sharp turn without having to apply the brakes. "Flying I can do. No problem. Combat flying, not so good."

"What does that mean?"

"If we were under attack, I could easily drive us out of here or almost where ever and get away in this car. If we were flying with people chasing us in planes or helicopters, we'd probably die."

She gave him the strangest look.

"What?" she asked in a curiously bewildered tone.

"As much as I like flying, I don't get to do it much. But I love driving and get to do it a lot. I'm a better driver than a pilot, especially during combat situations."

"Why?"

"I can't concentrate like that. Using all four dimensions or is it five? Point being, one person attacking me in the air, good chance I can take them. Two or more, not happening. Non-combat, I can fly many things. The Osprey was fun. Driving, bring it on. I excel at combat and driving."

It took Barret and his team a few minutes to realize that he had already left and they took off quickly after making a couple of calls to find out where Ford was headed.

"You signed that paper so remember that if you start talking about what I'm about to tell you." he said going twenty miles of the speed limit and glancing at her to see her reaction.

"I'm not sure I want to know. Hell, if what you said about those zat guns and me getting killed or worse is true, I'm better off not knowing." she said waving her hands. "Forget about what I said a moment ago. About the…transport thingy."

"That's a first. Fine, I won't say anything." he said looking at the small screen. "Damn they have some lead."

"How did your car get behind my shop, because I know it wasn't there earlier. Hell, I saw it appear out of nowhere! Or is this one of those things I don't want to know?"

"Well. We have….somewhat successfully, managed to….make a transporter system." he said like he was skirting the subject.

"Somewhat?" she said as she looked out the window and saw a stopped vehicle ahead of them.

She watched him not slow down, but speed up after looking at the other small monitor. He raced past the couple of vehicles that were stopped at a red light and went right through it. She glared at him in shock and looked back expecting to see an accident happen, but other than some honking of horns, people went about their business.

"I am in a hurry and the built in sensors showed it was safe to do what I just did, despite how illegal it was. As for the transporter thing, it doesn't work all that well on organic material. Or I should say, living." he lied.

"Okay. First it was the cell phones and now transporters that America or whatever country has made possible from the universe of Star Trek. Other than those zats of course."

"Yeah. You catch on quickly." he said rounding a corner so fast the car lifted a couple of inches off the ground.

"Bean didn't happen to give you lessons in driving? Because a lot of this seems like something he would be doing."

"No. I was trained by….a lot of people. Actually, I'm better than he is. Hell, my car is the fastest thing on the planet, with wheels anyway, and doesn't fly. Though I wish it did."

"Jeez! Are you trying to flip your car over?!" she cried out grabbing the handle above the door as he rounded another corner fast enough the car was driving at a 45 degree angle for a few seconds. "Did you also notice….."

"It was a red light again? Yeah. Don't care. The signal is only two blocks away. Once I see which vehicle we are after out of the three, I can easily take it out. And then……."

The collision alarm went off three seconds before they were hit. Ford heard the alarm, which was a lower but a little faster paced version of the Stargate alarm. He looked down long enough to see the direction and almost turned the wheel in time. The police car slammed into the right side rear making the General spin around a few times before hitting a light pole on the sidewalk. The light pole dropped across the top of the car and shattered glass everywhere as it popped loudly on the pavement. People ran away or inside buildings as other cop cars appeared on the scene pulling out weapons and shouting orders. Over a dozen cop cars showed up, completely surrounding them from escaping, by driving anyway.

Inside the car, Rally was surprised she hadn't been hurt or gotten whiplash. Her car had been through one of those maneuvers before and even rolled once or twice and in all those occasions, she felt pain from pulled muscles or neck trauma. She turned to see if he was okay but he was climbing out the window as the cops continued to shout orders.

"Get out of the car, place your hands on the hood and stay still! Any show of resistance will be met with extreme force!" one of the cops said through a megaphone as Ford was yelling back at the twenty some cops.

"Look up the license plate you ass! I work for the government! There's a note from the President himself in my file!!"

This yelling match between him and the officer continued for about a minute up to the point that the officer told him to get out of the car now or they would shoot. She hunkered down in the car further to not be seen and covered her head for when the glass broke, especially after hearing what Ford yelled back at that moment.

"THEN SHOOT ME!"

A bullet hit him right arm near his wrist, barely fazing him as he finished the sentence. He looked down as the flattened bullet dropped off his coat and onto the top of the car. As he flicked the bullet off the top, he activated the switch by accident and his hidden gun popped out of his wrist.

"Oh smeg." he muttered looking back up.

He barely managed to duck back in and get the window up as bullets bounced off the car. Everything from 38 specials, nine mill's, 44 and 45 cal's to shotgun ammo. It took the cops about ten seconds to realize they weren't doing anything except damaging their own vehicles from the ricochets. And even hitting a few of their own. The officer with the megaphone yelled at everyone a few times to cease fire. As they were tending to their wounded and regrouping, Ford hit a few buttons.

"Let's try this again you idiots. Look up the license plate and take a good long look at the name and info on that screen." he said into a small remote mike that was broadcasting outside the car. "Pay particular attention to notes!"

"What do we need to do in order for you to release your hostage?"

"Hostage?" they both said.

She grabbed the small mike.

"I'm not a hostage! I'm working with him to recover…." she stopped as he told her what to say. "Stolen government property. The Air Force had me be the middle man to find out who was dealing and selling stolen government property."

"We were in the middle of chasing them down with the stolen property when you rammed my vehicle!" Ford yelled as he took a quick look at the screen.

They had lost track of the vehicle that had the stolen zats. The GSP signal was gone. He slammed a hand into the steering wheel in frustration as he ignored the cop telling him to surrender the hostage again and that his story didn't check out according to their computers records. He was to get out and put his hands on the car, blah, blah, blah. Same line as before, plus a few added words that didn't need to be said in public.

"Open the door. I'm going to……" she said trying to open the door.

"No." he said as pushed a couple of buttons making a computer monitor and keyboard come out of the dash.

"But I know the police here. One of them might be Roy…."

"I didn't see Roy Coleman out there." he muttered still ignoring the shouts from the cop as he was typing away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing a check on those cops." he said hitting another button.

The windows tinted to the point no one could see the inside. This made the cops antsy. She looked at the screen as it pulled up police records and photo's of the men and woman around them. According to the records, a lot of the cops were being checked out for taking bribes and for having possible connections with the Chicago mob. Several of the police out there were on the Internal Affairs list.

"Well, well, well. No wonder we were knocked off the road." he said hitting a few buttons on the keyboard.

It turned off and retracted back into the dashboard as he started the car again.

"I now understand why negotiating with you is not working. You're all crooked cops. And someone called you to stop me from getting those stolen weapons back. I give you an A for the attempt, and an A for managing to stop me long enough to allow them time to shut down the GPS. But you get the biggest F imaginable for trying to keep me here."

A panel opened up on the passenger side door and a small missile fired a few seconds later. He waited just long enough for the cops in front of him to see the missile and allow them time to run before firing. The blue and white car exploded taking the one in front of it with. Ford slammed on the pedal driving under the two flaming cars as they came back onto the ground. He plowed through the front end of another cop car, sending it spinning a couple if times as he kept the car going. Bullets bounced off once again making people in the buildings get down to avoid being hit by ricochets. What cars could start after him left, but eventually they had to give up as he got blocks ahead of them quickly. Once he thought he was sufficiently far enough ahead, he took a quick few turns on several streets and drove into a parking complex. Using the microwave jammer, he took out a few of the lights in one corner and parked in the dark.

"Damn. Must be losing my touch. Not only did they make me loose the signal, they somehow managed to jam me from tracing it again while we were back there." he said as he let out a sigh. "You okay?"

"Wow. And I thought my car was fast." she said letting go of her seat belt. "At least mine is better looking."

He was going to retort her on that comment when the General signaled an incoming call. When he saw the location, he hit a few buttons to make sure the screen didn't come on.

"General, this is Colonel Penderast. Why isn't your screen working?"

"I have it shut off. I'm not alone."

"Oh, let me guess, more top secret stuff?" she asked sarcastically.

"I see. Is everything okay General?"

"Oh yeah, just fine." Ford said with a grimace on his face. "Nothing I can't do on my own, so far. Is everything okay with my team?"

"Well, Daniel and Lara had to come back for something and then they went back. Otherwise, Daniel reported that they are doing fine. No troubles. They mentioned something about figuring things without your help."

"Ouch. Now that's insulting." he said with a small laugh. "They were working this job long before I showed up. All right Colonel. If I need anything, I'll call. If an emergency comes up or they need anything, just call me."

"Any time table here General?"

"Not at the moment. Things didn't go as planned. I'll explain later."

"All right General. Pendergast out."

"Someone under your command?"

"Yep." he said leaning back into the seat as it reclined. "I need to think."

Mitchell came back in as the other's were still working. Sam was helping Daniel with her laptop. He noticed the screen kept blinking a lot and he figured she was trying to clear it up. Daniel was trying to read it while giving Lara a crash course in reading Ancient.

"A lot of the systems are really screwed up Daniel. I'm not sure how much I can do." Carter said looking in a panel behind the console they were at.

"I know you'll try your best."

"Have you looked around any Teal'c?" Mitchell asked.

"I have. There is another door that leads further into this complex."

"Think you all….." Mitchell began.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Daniel said with a wave. "Just call if you need help."

"Okay then. T, let's go look around."

"Mitchell."

"Yeah Sam?" he asked turning around near the door.

"Be careful. According to what I can tell from the power systems running in this place, not all the rooms have power running to them anymore. And some places it may be sporadic at best." she said still sitting on the ground behind the large console.

"Can you tell us how many levels are in this place or rooms….."

"3 levels from what I gather. As for how large and the amount of rooms. There's way to much damage to whatever they used for a computer core."

"Alright then. Thanks for the info." he said with a short wave.

"Where were we?" Daniel asked.

"This symbol." Lara said pointing at the console. "I'm beginning understand this language."

"Wow. That's, great. Really. Most people it takes time. Took Ford awhile."

"How long?"

"Took him a long time and then suddenly it just came to him. Guess it had to do with the fact of him being an Ancient."

"How many languages does he know?"

"Basically, the Chinese and Japanese related ones. Russian is rusty. Ancient, Goa'uld. Sign language. I think that was really it. I've been teaching him a few other's, or was. Now he doesn't have the time. Ford once mentioned you knew a lot of languages, including dead ones."

"Yes." she said naming off a few.

They chatted for a few minutes, while she guessed at a few of the symbols as Daniel gave hints.

"Any changes on the screen coming in more clearly?"

"Almost Sam. I can make the words out a bit more, but some of the finer details…"

"Hang on." she said working inside the panel as she also typed. "What about now?"

"You got it Sam. Don't do anything else."

"What is it?" Lara asked as Sam got up and came around to see them both staring at the screen intently.

"It's a log of one of the people who was working on the project here. From what little I gather here, they were trying to create…..well, something from nothing. Well, not literally nothing. More like turning different objects into things that would be needed. One of the problems was they either used too much or not enough power."

"Not enough did what?" Carter asked.

"The experiment failed and either turned into useless junk or fell apart."

"And too much power?" Lara asked.

"Boom. 23 people died during the many times they experimented on, the Stone. Apparently they had further plans to continue experiments but the plague hit making them shift priorities. 6 additional people died, being volunteers to be experimented on to find a possible cure with the Stone. Organic components didn't seem to work well with being changed."

"Should I ask what happened to those 6?" Carter asked.

"Um….it just says they died and there is a reference to what I believe is a medical journal or report that would give better detail of what happened."

"Did they ever learn to control it?" Lara asked.

"I'd have to check the other logs first."

"I might be able to run a translation program, but that would mean removing my laptop."

"And we can't do that." Daniel said still reading.

"I'll see if I can get one of the other ones to work. If so, then you can read it while I work on making this one readable for those of us that can't read Ancient."

Rally had called May to have her go and look at the shop and get it fixed up the best she could, amongst other things. Ford sat back with his eyes closed thinking as she told May what needed to be done and that she would pay May extra for all the hard work. With the extreme silence in the car, Ford could hear May asking questions, some personal.

"No May, I'm not going to sleep with the guy! He's married! Besides, he's as big as Bean! I mean as tall!" she hissed.

Ford didn't move and thankfully with them being in the dark, she didn't notice he blushed. May kept making references to Rally's mistake asking if she had saw how big he was or if she had an idea to which Rally was arguing back saying no and such. He knew that Rally has seen Bean in the raw, up close, by accident. Though Bean never knew she knew his, ahem size. He could see from the dash lights and the light coming from her phone that even with her slightly dark complexion, she was blushing and had glanced in his general direction of that area when talking to May. It took everything he had not to laugh, because he was sure she would know what he was laughing at. He shook his head quickly and sat back up before his mind wandered to thoughts he didn't need going at the moment.

"I gotta go May. Call me if anything comes up." she said. She closed the cell and put it in her coat. "So, what next or do you need my help?"

He rubbed his chin lightly still thinking.

"I haven't got any clue where to start on looking for where they could have went with those weapons. Even if they were going to be sold on the black market, the materials needed….are almost rare and very expensive. So rare and expensive that they would show up instantly on any BOLO dealing with the items in question."

"Out of all those friends in high places you mention, you don't have any here or anyone close to be a good informant huh?"

"Let's just say I have a tendency to piss people off more than be-friend them. Excluding the people under my command."

"Everyone one of them?"

"As far as I can tell. Since I took charge, moral has went up and thanks to me, everyone got a nice big increase in pay. Some of the women aren't all that happy that I married Sam, but…."

"I have a friend in this city who might know something, but it will cost a lot." she said pulling her phone out.

"Whatever you want, just fine out what she knows."

"How did you know my informant was a she?" she asked as she stopped dialing.

"You could say lucky guess, but from what I know about you, you've never gotten along well with men, ever."

"Lucky guess." she muttered dialing.

"Well, except your dad of course. You ever find him, I'll get him out of trouble, no matter what it is. Well, to a point."

"How did…." she began asking as the phone rang a few times and then he heard someone pick up.

"Hey Rally! What's up? If it's a tip, you better have money this time. I'm hurting a bit at the moment. I can't do an I.O.U."

"Yeah, I got money this time. Quite a bit actually."

"Quite a bit? What's that mean? Who did you bust?"

"No one this time. I'll just say that a special customer showed up and decided to be generous."

"You never told anyone about those zat guns?" Ford asked quietly.

"No I didn't. I didn't know what they were and hadn't really figured out what they were either." she said covering the phone for a moment. "I couldn't even figure out how they opened. Even though I had them for a couple of days, I was rather busy with a few things."

"Rally? You still there?"

"Yeah Becky. I need some info. Have you heard anything recently on some highly classified military hardware? Such as weapons?" she asked as Ford wrote those exact words out on electronic pad he pulled from his pocket.

"Classified military hardware? The weapon type? That's pretty big Rally, even for you. Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Info like that cost a lot."

"I have the cash, literally."

"If I can even find anything, stuff like that usually cost over $10,000."

"I can give you 20. Or more." she said seeing the message Ford put on the pad.

"20! Hell, I'll give you whatever I can find and more. Hang on. I'm going to have to make a few calls."

Rally closed her phone and sat back.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but before I met the woman I am married to, which I am deeply in love with and will do just about anything to keep her safe along with our lovely daughter. If she had rejected me back then and we never got close, I would have asked you out."

"What?" she asked a little startled as she turned to him sharply.

"I had a crush on you once. We have some thing's in common, such as guns and cars. I would have left the Air Force and came to work with you."

"Somehow, I don't think things would have worked out between us." she said looking him over slightly.

"Why?"

"You remind me too much of Bean."

"Hmm. I can assure you that size is the only thing we have in common, though he is a little taller. And I guess some of our skills are the same. Other than that, I am not like him as to personality. I also don't drink or smoke and have a lot more in morals than he does."

"I've noticed…"

Rally opened her phone as it rang.

"That was quick." Ford said after she told him who it was.

"Rally, I found out a few things. But it's going to cost you big….."

Ford grabbed the phone from her, making her jump. The laptop came out of the dashboard at the same time.

"What's your account number and which bank? I'll transfer $25,000 right away."

"Who is this? Where's Rally…."

"Rally is fine and sitting next to me. She's helping me out because I'm trying to get back stolen military property. Oh, Rally already knows your account number…." he said as Rally was typing away.

He handed the phone back and did a quick transfer.

"Oh my god! He's was serious!"

"She can keep the change. What does she know?"

"I can keep the change?! Cool! Okay, according to one of my contacts, they heard there is going to be some meeting down near the docks in one of the old boat warehouses. It has to do with some meeting with the Chicago Mafia and some people called the Trust. All they knew was that the meeting had to do with exchanging some military weapons for a hell of a lot of money. A few of my other contacts also had info that was the same, but some of them also told me about a few other places where meetings with military hardware was going down. Rally, several of my informants told me to stay away from this."

"The Trust. Damn! This is not good. Um, tell her to send the other locations where those other meetings are taking place to this email address and say that Air Force General Ford Carter told her to send the email and have her put this number in the email." he said writing his service number on the small pad. "I don't know what other military hardware might be out there, but whatever it is, it's probably dangerous. If she needs additional funds or something, here's my personal email address."

Rally gave the info over to her ecstatic friend as Ford started the car and punched in the info about the directions into the laptop.

"Thanks Becky. I'll be careful." she said hanging up. "Who's this Trust she was taking about?"

"Very dangerous people. People I haven't found the location of yet, even with all the resources at my disposal." he muttered angrily as he kept typing.

"Worst than terrorist?"

"Wanted dead cover it?"

"Traitors. Great, people who sell out their country." she said sarcastically. "What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing. You want to know, join the Air Force or whatever branch you prefer and ask to get under my command." he said still typing.

"More classified stuff?"

"Telling you about those zats would be considered petty info." he said sitting back.

"Ouch. Let me guess, you're going to want me to stay here?"

"No. I don't have any back up." he said pulling forward and driving away. "And in many ways, you're a better shot than I am."

"What does that mean?"

"I am better at kill shots and rather good at taking out weapons with a shot. Like blowing off hammers or putting a hole in a barrel to keep it from firing, that sort of thing. But shooting off fingers, no. No where near as great as you. I tend to blow hands off since I like big guns, so….." he said pulling out into traffic.

"What do you want me to do? All I have is my CZ-75 and two clips….."

"Look behind you." he said after hitting a button.

The back seat, both the seat and the back part popped out and flipped over. Imbedded in them were weapons.

"Wow a PC-90! Those are hard to come by! A long barreled 44 magnum with a scope and speed loaders. Made better."

"Ouch."

"Is that one of those assembly required anti tank rifles?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, a twelve gauge shotgun. Variety of rounds. Some illegal."

"That M-60 in your basement is illegal. At least I think it is now…" he said trailing off in thought as she picked up the shotgun. "Got a M-80 in the trunk."

"Geez! I think I'll stick with this weapon."

"I'll drop you off outside the warehouse. If things go wrong, just shoot whoever you have to. Take out the weapons or their fingers and such. Try not to kill unless you have to. I'd like to interrogate them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Drive in, raise some hell and hope they surrender."

A few minutes later and excessively speeding, he pulled into the harbor area where there was lots of warehouses. People were about working in different ones, building boats and such. He stopped next to a warehouse that had several boats that were being stored. One up from them was the meeting place. She got out slowly as he opened the trunk.

"I'm not using…."

"The M-80? I know." he said opening a bag in the back and handing her a leather jacket. "You're a little smaller than Sam, but it will provide you the protection needed anyway."

"This thing is heavy. Feels like lead plates." she muttered putting it on anyway. "I'm not going to be able to move very fast…."

"I'm hoping you don't get shot at, but this will protect you from anything they shoot, even if it was an anti-tank round. Trust me." he said closing the trunk and climbing back in after closing his coat up completely.

"Anti-tank?!" she muttered as he sped off quickly. "Now I know how Bean feels, maybe."

"So you're telling me, these strange weapons will give me the greatest advantage over all of my competition?" a slightly bald but well build man asked as he sat on the hood of his armored white stretch limo while he was smoking a cigar. "And I'll I have to do is help your boss when he calls?"

The white suit he wore clashed with the four men he had working for him. They had on jeans and leather jackets. One of the guys was wearing a blue pin striped suit. His men were all carrying semi automatic weapons, just waiting for the word to spray ammo at the three men that stood in front of a couple of silver Lexus's. They had casual black suits on, no weapons showing. On the hood of the limo was the case with the zats. One zat was missing and being held by a tall red headed woman who was holding the missing zat. She had on a blue business suit and high heels to match. Very dark framed but thin glasses sat neatly on her nose as she nodded at the man.

"And you only want to give them to me for a few million dollars? Something about that doesn't float with me." he said flicking ashes off the edge of the car. "They look more like children's toys."

"I can assure you Mister Scythe." she said opening the weapon. "These are not play toys."

"A demonstration always helps." he said taking a puff as she aimed it at a box nearby.

The meeting was taking place in a warehouse that had several large yachts in it. Most of them were covered and needing lots of repair. Several large wooden boxes and other crates were littered about the place. A few were broken, probably by looters. One of the crates that was open on its side with packing popcorn didn't move as a electrical field enveloped it.

"Very interesting effect, but nothing happened. Looks like…."

"I'm not finished sir." she said lightly but with a slightly annoyed voice. "I merely fired it to show you the effect it produces, or I should say what it fires. I would use it on one of your men, but I doubt that would help relations and using it on one of my own men…."

"Wouldn't look good either. What would have been the effect had you shot one of my men?"

"The first shot merely stuns." she said firing at the box again. "The second and ever shot afterward will always have the same look. But the effect is different. Had that crate been alive, it would now be dead."

"Dead?"

"Very dead. Two shots always kill." she said firing once again. The crate disappeared surprising Scythe and his men. "The third shot needs no explanation."

"Incredible." he said getting up and tossing his cigar aside. "May I try?"

"Of course. The product wouldn't be a great sell unless the owner was pleased with its function. Just don't shoot anyone here."

He grunted in agreement and pointed it at another crate. Three shots and it was gone. He tried it on another and it disappeared.

"Very impressive. Does it send the object…"

"No. It completely vaporizes the object."

"As impressive as this all is, I have to ask, where did such a technology come from. This has to be from….out there." he said pointing above him. "Or some serious military hardware."

"I can assure you that such a weapon is not from out there. My boss has many of….the people on the hill in his pocket. Their wonderful, toys as you once stated them as, was a….pay off to keep him from killing one of them for a mistake they made. My boss has his hands, deeply in the American military hardware and science departments." she said as he put the weapon back in the case.

"Why our family? There's a few other's out there that….."

"Yes, we know about the other families. Really, I don't know why. My boss told me to sell them to you. He must know something that I don't."

"Probably my sense of honest business. At least in our particular trade. Double crossing a dealer or buyer results in a wars between families usually. I would rather not have that. So, your boss only wants four million for these and our cooperation if he needs help in the future?"

"That is all he ask."

"I have no particular love for the government, but I won't go fighting against it in a coup da….."

"My boss does not have any plans to attack Washington D.C. At least not in that regard. His plans are….more for a change of leadership, on a whole."

"Assassination…."

"Running for President."

"Ah. I am beginning to understand now. I think such a venture sound appealing." he said nodding to one of his men. As the guy was getting a case from the trunk. "How do you recharge these things?"

"They are capably of firing many shots before needing a recharge. Say, several hundred or more shots. If one quits working or more, let us know and we will exchange them."

"And if we would like more of these?"

"You only need to call."

"Tell your boss we'll be waiting." he said as the case was opened and she examined the cash.

"I will pass only the message." she said taking the case.

They all started back to their cars when the warehouse door exploded inward. Instantly they all sprang into action as bright blue lights came at them. They all aimed weapons at the vehicle as it clipped a support frame and spun to a stop with the driver side to them. Ford didn't get out of the car, instead he and the other's were watching as the 50 some odd foot yacht tilted over hit the concrete floor. Glass and wood shattered as it fell apart leaving a very damaged husk of the former floating beauty. Several liquids poured out of it pooling up where it landed. They turned their weapon to him as he opened the door and stepped out. He quickly felt the buzz of a Goa'uld, or more than one.

"So this is the Ford he told us about." the woman muttered pointing her nine as she stood up.

As the Mafia group started aiming their weapons he pulled his personal canons and pointed them. One at the group he knew to be the Trust and the other at the limo.

"General, right shotgun only. Track movement by white limo. Fire only if I'm fired on." he said quickly. Before they could say anything he spoke as a short gun that looked like a Uzi popped up just to the right of the hood in the fender. "I assume you Trust people know what my weapons can do so I'll just quickly explain to you idiots behind the limo what I can do. These pistols are anti-tank. The shotgun in the car uses fletching rounds. And can change to explosive slugs if need be."

_**(A.U. The shotgun the General Lee is using is the same one that James Bond's car used in Die Another Day.)**_

Scythe waved his men off as he got out of the car holding a large double-barreled shotgun.

"I don't care who you are mister. You're messing with the Chicago Mafia. Only complete fools mess with us. We have you heavily outnumbered. I suggest you drop your weapons and surrender and we might let you live long enough to walk out of here."

"This man has been a serious pain to us and our boss Mister Scythe. I suggest you leave here and let us deal with him."

"No one….." he began saying as he aimed the shotgun.

"That wasn't a suggestion Mister Scythe. He works for the government."

"That's right. I'm an a very important Air Force officer that is very friendly with the President of the United States. I also have some very high friends on my side. I was only coming for those zat guns." he said slowly pulling his hammers back. "But seeing as the Trust is here, I need them alive for interrogation."

He turned sharply to look back at the man with the shotgun, who with his car and men were at least twenty feet away.

"I don't give a damn about the Mafia. I've dealt with terrorist worse than you so I suggest you drop your weapons and toss that case your man was holding over this way and leave before I decide killing you is worth my time."

It was a very quiet stand off that lasted only three seconds. As Scythe gave a small nod to one of his men, Ford lifted his arm to cover his head. Semi auto fire erupted hitting the side of the car and him. The shotgun on the car fired behind him into the man that was still spraying ammo. His entire sternum erupted into red and the man next to him went down as his left side was hit. They both slammed back into the limo splattering blood. Gun fire erupted after that. The Lexus went down quickly as Ford put one round into the engine and one through the guy getting behind the wheel. The woman dropped her gun grabbing her hand as her trigger finger was blown off. She and the other two got down behind the car each holding their hands. Ford turned the other gun and fired several rounds of both guns. He heard a few loud grunts of pain and the sounds of bodily impacts from his shots. Then there was silence. He slowly lowered his arm and looked at the limo. He had put a large hole in the windshield and through the side window. All the men were dead, except he didn't see the double barreled gun or the guy in the white suit.

"I told you all to surrender." he muttered kneeling down to pick up his spend casings.

The sound of shoes clacking on the ground near the limo, which he expected, made him drop completely and roll under the car. There was a gun shot, but it wasn't from the shotgun. He got up quickly looked over the top to see Scythe holding his right hand which was missing a thumb. He reached into his coat pulling a revolver out but didn't get it to it as the shotgun on the General blasted him back several feet. Rally came running up with the shotgun ready.

"So much for a non bloody ending." she muttered looking at them and then at him as he put his guns away.

"Thanks for shooting that lady and her people."

"I couldn't see anything but a glimpse of the front of that limo." she said looking at the coat. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." he said shaking himself slightly. Many bullets dropped off as she stepped back. "Can you get that case over there for me while I deal with that group?"

"Ugh. With what you're paying, fine." she said handing over the shotgun.

"Stand down General. Yellow alert only." he said patting the hood lightly before heading for the Lexus.

The gun went back into the fender as Rally was closing in on the case. One of the men stood up from behind the back of the car pointing a zat gun. Ford fired as he rolled to his left, which he realized was a mistake just after he did so. The guy died instantly as his head and chest took the full impact. Ford swung up to fire but she shot him twice with the zat gun. The gun clattered to the ground as he lost grip and tried to hold himself up. He heard Rally yell something and even fire off a round, but a hard kick to his head was too much. The last thing he heard was a zat gun fire again.

Mitchell and Teal'c came back to find the three still working. Lara was a quick study. Daniel was really impressed with how quickly she was beginning to understand Ancient. Sam was working under their console trying to rig up a program to make it readable in English or possibly download the system info to look at later. They weren't sure how much longer any of this was going to continue functioning. Power kept flickering on and off.

"Well, we looked around, but this place has been totally abandoned. They took everything including the kitchen sink." Mitchell said with a wave of his hand.

"They took the sink?" Carter asked with a strange expression.

"No." Teal'c stated.

"It was a figure of speech. We looked around finding nothing. All of the rooms were empty."

"Except for chairs and tables Colonel Mitchell."

"Well T, those are relatively easy to replace. A weapon or some piece of scientific equipment wouldn't be as easy. They took all that. Sure there was furniture in some of the rooms, but anything that would benefit us is all gone."

"Several computer systems were functional."

"True, but they flickered as much as these do."

"Indeed."

"I think the power trouble we're having is because of your exploring." Carter said. "When Weir and the others got to Atlantis, McKay noticed a massive drop in power as they began exploring the city. All the lights and systems started coming online. The failsafe kicked in before the city was destroyed and Atlantis rose from the ocean floor. I believe the same sort of system was used here. Unless someone is there in that area, the power shuts down to conserve energy."

"Nice idea. Kinda wish we had that sort of system. Would save on the electrical bill." Mitchell said.

She nodded as she got up.

"I'd really like to see those other systems, but I don't know how long this place will hold up on power." she said.

"We'll not explore that way anymore then. I'd rather us not get lost or stuck here in the dark. Just in case the place uses the last bit of energy to keep us in or something."

"I didn't see anything like that, but I agree." she said.

"Alright, so did you two find out anything yet?"

"Quite a bit actually." Daniel said pushing his glasses up. "Other than Lara is a quick study."

"Yes. I think this line talks about something to do with power output." she said pointing.

"It does, but I don't know what it is really saying. Too technical for me."

"A little out of my field." Lara said rubbing her chin.

"Can you two tell me what it says?" Carter asked.

"Unfortunately no." Daniel stated with a shake of his head. "Ford might be able to understand it."

"To complex." Lara said looking away a moment.

"Do we have enough power to try the Stone? No, scratch that, did you read enough to see if it is even safe to put the Stone in that slot to see what happens?" Mitchell asked.

"Power? I don't know." Daniel said.

"As for what will it do. I don't know. From what we gathered, you insert the Stone and type in a series of commands into the keyboard system on that command console a few feet away from where the Stone sets in." Lara said.

"Okay." Mitchell said rocking back and forth on his heels as he thought. "So, an example of what you said would be that we put batteries in the remote but that little car isn't going to do anything until we push the little lever."

"Crud, but a pretty good analogy." Carter said. "Not bad Cam."

"Yeah, Jack wouldn't have even gotten that far." Daniel said. "He would have given us that dumb look and said 'what?'."

"Indeed."

"Well, let's put the Stone back and see what it does."

They all went up there and seeing as everything else had responded to her so greatly, they had Lara put the Stone in the slot. The yellow blocks instantly lit up as did several of the consoles, including the one the group was behind. The main console brought up the Ancient keyboard and part of the floor just in front of the main console slide aside to bring up a three inch circular platform that glowed a very light blue hue. There was a power flicker, but everything stayed on.

"Okay, I didn't expect that." Daniel said.

"Nor did I. I didn't read anything in that computer that said this would happen." Lara said.

"What was suppose to happen?" Mitchell asked.

"Actually, it didn't say anything really." Daniel said.

They kept glancing around waiting for something else to happen, but nothing did.

"Looks like it's up to us do the next part. I'll get my laptop and see what I can find out."

"While you do that, I'm going to sit over her and eat." Mitchell said.

"So am I." Daniel said.

"Who's going to help me with translation problems?" she said as she unhooked the laptop.

"I will. Let the boys rest. They don't have the stamina we do." Lara said with a smile and wink only Sam saw.

"Yeah. I don't even know why they came along. We could have done this all ourselves." she said kneeling down to link up her system as she took off a panel.

"I think they are mocking us." Daniel said with his pack half open.

"Probably." Mitchell stated as he took a drink from his canteen. "All I know is I had cereal for breakfast so I'm really hungry right now."

"We didn't include Teal'c you know." Carter stated.

"Now they are being cruel." Daniel said as the two girls laughed after Teal'c nodded at them with a knowing smile.

"This why we need the General here. He keeps the women in line."

"Mitchell, you're digging yourself a hole, a deep one." Daniel said as the two got glared at. The glare turned into that look only woman can give. "Forget that, you dug a grave you can't get out of even if you ascended."

"Ouch." Mitchell said looking at the ground.

Carter was still kneeling on the ground with Lara next to her.

"He's right." Carter whispered. "Ford wouldn't let it go on this long."

"He that controlling?"

"No. Let's just say that we'd already have been past all this by now and none of this poking at each other would be happening."

"Ah, because he's…an Ancient as Daniel said."

"That and he has a lot of technical know how so he would have figured out what all that said. We'd probably already know how this stuff works and such."

She nodded.

"You know what Colonel, I'm hungry too."

"So am I. Let's take a break with them."

Ford awoke to feeling pain. He wasn't in a great position which he found out quickly seeing as he was lying on his right side with his right arm in the air and that wrist being pulled on. Something metal was around his wrist and there was something tugging it. He tugged back to hear a cry of pain from a female.

"That hurt! Why didn't you wake up when I was yelling at you?!"

"Huh?" Ford grunted out as he slowly sat up and moved into a sitting position. "Damn, my hand hurts. What the hell happened?"

"That zat thing hit you, twice! Why aren't you dead?! Or is it that it only works on certain people and animals?"

"I'm one of the few people you may ever come across that can take two hits. I'd rather not try three."

"What the hell sort of handcuffs are these things?" she said trying a hairpin in the lock again. "I've been at this for 20 minutes and I still haven't made the damn thing move the tumblers at all."

Ford shook off the stunned feeling as he glanced around. They were attached to a metal pole, about two inches thick. It was a dozen or so feet high and sticking out of the damaged boat. He looked down the pole to find it attached to several other poles that went further into the boat. They were attached under a T section, making getting out practically impossible unless they had a wrench or a metal cutting saw. Part of the T section went behind her making so that neither of them could go under the pipes to get free. The General was on his side, a large burn mark on the undercarriage. His coat and guns were on the floor as well near the General.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked still trying to unlock the cuffs.

"Sounds….wait that's the General." he said then looked at his right wrist, tugging her.

"Hey!" she said tugging back. "My hand is still attached here!"

"Sorry. I'll get us off in a minute. Oh man, my watch is broken. Looks like they stepped on it."

"Here, I want loose, now." she said handing him the hair pin.

"I don't need that." he said trying to pull his wrist out. "That's strange, I can usually…..oh hell no. Did you see a key or…."

"No. I woke up lying on the floor with you. I saw them shoot you, I managed to shoot one of them, but she shot me with that zat thing. Only once as far as I can tell. Don't know anything beyond that. Can you unlock these with this…."

"No. These are my personal handcuffs."

"Personal?" she asked giving the cuffs a disgusted look.

"No! We don't do that role playing stuff! I got these cuffs back when I was…." he said shutting up quickly. "The reason the key hole is a inch thick is because they were designed to only open with the key that fits. You can't use a hairpin or anything like that. No key, no unlocking them. They are also designed to clamp down harder if you try to pull them off."

"Great! I don't have my cell phone to call for help seeing as they took everything off me including my hidden pistol! From the looks of it, they searched you to."

"Everything I need is practically in that coat. Including the key. All we have to do is get to my coat." he said seeing his pockets inside out. He noticed hers were to.

"And how do we do that genius? Unless you can break though these pipes, we aren't moving."

He reached up and was slightly able to get the long pole to bend, but without being able to hold on better, he only noticeably bent it.

"Okay. Can't do that."

"Any other ideas? You seem to be a nice guy, but I'd rather sleep in my own bed instead of in your arms to keep warm tonight. Not to mention I'd rather have some personal privacy…."

"Same here." he said looking around. "Without any light, I can't see in the boat. Did you look?"

"Can't feel anything inside. If only May was here…"

"Why? Despite our predicament, I'm nice company ain't I?"

"Ha, ha. May always has hidden explosives.." she said seeing his eyes widen and turn away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Because of her, I started doing this years ago." he said popping the heel off his right foot. He looked at the pole and their cuffs. "Okay this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" she asked as he put the heel back on.

"Probably blow our hands off. It's C-5. Much more bang. Besides, I have a better idea." he said smacking the boot against the ground.

"You have a hidden knife in your boot." she said seeing the blade pop out.

"I actually haven't tried this before. First time for everything." he said looking at the pole then his foot.

"What are you…." she began as he swung his leg up and made a quick swipe.

Just above his head, the pole fell off clanging on the ground.

"You can put your legs behind your head can't you?"

"Yep. Can do the splits too. Sam can as well. Can't put her legs behind her head yet." he said untying the boot slowly with his left hand. "Not that she is trying."

"Sam?"

"My wife." he said removing the boot. "Move over here."

"Excuse me?"

"Just, sit on my lap or at least sit next to me. That way when I try to cut that T bar section, your hand is over here with mine so I don't cut you."

She slowly moved over and sat next to him, not on him. A couple of good swings and the pipe cut in half. A few more swings and he took a chunk out, also breaking the blade. He set the boot aside and grabbed the pole, telling her where to grab. On three, they both yanked and bent the bar back several inches and then got up free of the poles. After getting his boot back on, which she complained about seeing she wanted free right now and he said his foot was cold so she had to wait, they went over to his coat. Her coat and guns were tossed aside like his near the car. She got her stuff back first and then as he was searching the coat, she was putting her holster back on.

"Oh man, we are in so much trouble." he said with extreme despair.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I can't put my coat on."

"Neither can I." she said rolling her eyes. "So what?"

"This coat like the one you had on, which I see is over there hanging on the General's back tire, is practically missile proof. I wouldn't survive the impact, but the coat, well, the lining inside would."

She stuttered a bit before exclaiming a confused what.

"Classified. They took the damn key."

"We're stuck together?!" she exclaimed yanking the cuff. She pulled her gun and he grabbed it before she could fire.

"Trust me on this. Dipping them in lava to melt them off wouldn't work. A bullet won't do anything."

"What the hell sort of metal is this?!" she said putting the gun away.

"Same thing as this sword and coat." he said putting his guns back in his holsters.

"If this metal is so powerful and stuff, why didn't they take the coat? Hell, why didn't they take your guns if they are so powerful?!"

"Probably because it is easy to track down. It is very, very rare. You have a better chance at winning the lottery than ever seeing this metal anywhere. That and they probably knew that I'd come with after them with everything the Air Force has, which could include a nuke. General, damage report?"

"All systems fully functional." a very low tone and emotionless computer voice said.

"Great." he said seeing her astonished look. "The car is computerized, you knew that."

"Yeah, but I didn't know the thing could talk."

"He doesn't. Not like you think." he said as they went around. "Think of it like a messenger service system, such as calling in on your credit card."

"What are we doing?"

"Pushing him back on his wheels. Get ready General. Roll down the window please." he said reaching down to grab the window frame as it rolled down.

"What do you mean push this over?! This is a 69 Dodge Charger! They were built….."

"With real metal at that time. I know. Just help, he'll do the rest. Go General."

There was a whooshing sound as the General initiated the right side ski mode. At the same time, they pulled up and he landed back on all four tires.

"How did we do that?"

"Ski mode, automatically makes him drive on two wheels. In this case, we used it to get him on four." he said as the passenger door opened. He tossed his coat in along with the one she had borrowed. "Toss your coat in the back."

"If we are getting stuck together, I want to drive."

"Not possible." he said after she tossed it in.

"Either give me the keys or we stay here."

"What part of not possible didn't you get?"

She held out her left hand and crossed her chest with the other. Then looked down and quickly shoved their conjoined hands away.

"As stupid as this is going to sound, the General only recognizes a few drivers as being able to drive him. You're not one of them. It's that DNA system like my guns. On a further note, how can you drive if we're cuffed like this?"

She groaned and growled before waving him at the car.

While Sam was now working on seeing what she could find out with her laptop, Teal'c and Mitchell went top side to see why Ford hadn't showed up. That was going on half an hour now. Really, Ford should have already arrived by now or at least sent some message along of why he wasn't there already. Sam was worried, but she didn't say anything. The other's noticed and they were all worried too. Daniel and Lara were still sitting and eating, mostly because they couldn't stop talking. Sam didn't say anything and it wasn't really a distraction for her. Daniel rarely talked to women anymore, aside from her. So it was interesting to watch him out of the corner of her eye. They were talking like really old friends. She was telling different adventured while he was doing the same. Somewhere along the line, they became competitive.

"I bet if you found information about a powerful relic or some ancient artifact, whether it is ancient as in Ancient or ancient as in old, and it was in some old and extremely large temple, I'd bet my guns I'd beat you to it."

"Oh please. I've been in so many temples and old ruins on other planets, you'd get lost before you even stepped into the door. If you could even find it."

"If it wasn't for me, you would have never found that hidden ship in China! Had you and the rest of your team showed up a day later, I would have been long gone and found the ship for myself. And then after I published my findings…."

"Which the Air Force would have….."

"I have people I could contact right now and they could put the word out about the existence of the Stargate! I could even provide proof and before the next day, your ever so secret program wouldn't be a secret anymore. They couldn't stop me in time."

"You aren't the first person to try and tell the world our secret."

"But I know I would succeed." she said adamantly. "Your Air Force is only good in your own country. You don't have as much pull in the other countries of the world despite being the great super power."

"We aren't the only country that knows about the gate Lara. They have agents out there that also keep the public from finding out…."

"And I still say I know people they couldn't get hold of. I have many more friends out there than you do."

"Ouch. Just because I became a laughing stock of the archeological community back then doesn't mean that all my friends from before rejected me."

"God you can feel the sexual tension in the air." Mitchell said as he and Teal'c walked into the room.

"How long have you two been standing there listening?" Carter asked looking up from her laptop.

"Oh a few minutes now. I figured I'd come break it up before a fight really started, or clothes started flying. Personally, I'm thinking more the latter than the first." he said getting glares from the two.

"So, where is he?" she asked.

"According to Walter, who got it from the Colonel on the Prometheus, he lost the zats and is currently out trying to get them from the people that took them."

"He had his car beamed to Chicago didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Probably out joy riding right now. Anything on your end yet?"

"Still trying to get the translation program to figure it out. Could be awhile since I'm trying to also stabilize the power system. They used a ZPM at one time, but switched to some backup system that is somewhere underground. From what I could gather of the map of this place, the underground power plant can be reached from the third level. And seems to still be accessible."

"Maybe we should check it out. If we can figure out what the problem is and fix it." Daniel said getting up.

"The power can be restored enough for us to use the Stone." Lara said getting up as well.

"What are we going to use the Stone on anyway? Are we just going to try and change some object or something like that?" Mitchell asked as Carter was finishing what she did so she could take the laptop with them.

"If we can get this running, we might be able to figure out how they used it. And then it might help us in the fight with the Ori." she said as she got up.

"Works for me. Any help will be better than none."

"I got a map here we can follow. Can't say how long the power will remain going though so keep your flashlights ready." Carter said.

"Who are these Ori really?" Lara asked as they started off.

They weren't on a joy ride though. Ford wasn't having much trouble driving. She knew when to shift right. It was just that he was more use to driving with both hands on the wheel which he couldn't do right at the moment. Before they left, he showed he wasn't lying by allowing her to sit in the drivers seat and try starting him. She got an instant and loud, 'Access Denied'. Currently, they were just driving around while he thought.

"I didn't really notice the fuel gauge." she said trying to locate it.

"That set of bars down here on the lower right." he said almost pointing.

"That's a lot of glowing bars."

"More glow means more fuel."

"Only three of the…." she said as she tried to count.

"Twenty five bars. My favorite number. The General can go quite a long drive before he runs out of fuel."

"I want your carburetor. The price of fuel these days…."

"He doesn't run on gas. At least not what you can buy normally. Liquid Hydrogen." he said as she was starting to ask.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Can be if it's not used right." he said taking a turn and getting honked at for it. "Don't know his problem. I wasn't doing anything illegal."

"This is Chicago. Not a small town like were you are from."

He shrugged.

"So, what do we do? Especially about this?" she asked holding up her handcuffed hand.

"I don't know yet. The other key isn't with me."

"It's back in Colorado?"

"Yeah. Best plan I can come up with is that I take you home, you get whatever you need for a semi long trip and we head for that state. I drive fast enough, we could make it there in maybe two days. I'd just have to first call and let work know what I'd be doing and why."

"We could take a plane and get there sooner. Not that I am saying that I'm going with you either way. And what would be the point of me getting anything from home since I can't change my top and I sure don't want to strip in front of you."

"What else do you want me to do?" he asked pulling into a parking lot and stopping. "These don't come off. My robot dog could do it but he's not here. And I'm not cutting my hand off. Nor yours."

"Robot dog?"

He sighed as he started the car and backed out quickly, nearly hitting traffic. They took off quickly down the road avoiding traffic and running through a red light.

"I got a better idea. I'm going to find a nice dark alley and then we can just…."

Ford forgot about what he was saying as a large supped up Dodge Ram slammed into his side. The General's computer automatically compensated to keep them from running off the road as he yelled auto pilot. The Ram slammed into their side again as Ford was getting off her lap.

"What the hell?!" he yelled taking back over.

"They're going for it again!" she exclaimed.

Ford slammed the brakes just in time making the Ram go past where they just were. He went to activate the shot gun system when the General was rear ended by another large Dodge Ram. The other Ram had gotten into their lane as they were hit making the front end slam into it, essentially boxing the General Lee in. Other cars stopped or left the road quickly, some crashing others causing traffic jams as they continued down the road.

Ford was still reeling from the jerking to his neck and from the pain of hitting his head on the steering wheel when she grabbed his hair pulling his head up. A couple guys in the back of the Ram were aiming assault rifles of some sort at them. Bullets bounced off as he took her hand out of his hair.

"Don't do that again. We're safe, at the moment." he said popping his neck.

"I forgot the car was bullet proof. Um, is it rocket proof?"

His quickly pushed a button and the shotgun system came out. The guy was just aiming the rocket and firing as the shotguns fired. The Ram exploded sending flames across the two vehicles behind it. Ford quickly moved out of the way as the burning truck started flipping end over end as it came back down. The other Ram was damaged but came after them.

"Must have really pissed off the Trust or something." he said accessing the map system on one of the small screens.

"Your head is bleeding. And I don't think it was this Trust." she said looking through her pockets.

"I'm fine. There's napkins in the glove compartment. Why don't you think it was the Trust?" he said taking the napkin.

"Well, for one thing, I recognized the guys you just blew up. Small time bounties I was thinking of going after." she said looking out the back window. "They're gaining."

"I'm letting them. I want them to follow me."

"Why?! They want to kill us! More me than you probably!"

"Because I need to know if they are really after you, or hired to come after me. Whatever the case, they seem to care little for innocent life and might come after my family in retaliation for blowing their friends up!" he said as the truck rammed them.

"Can you please keep ahead of them at least! I don't need whiplash!"

"Sorry. Call the police for me. I have an idea. Worked once before for me, though it was a cliff instead of water I used."

Several minutes of weaving through traffic and avoiding getting rammed several times, Ford turned off near a dock area. The truck continued to follow as he was getting closer to the edge of the concrete near the water.

"You aren't going to drive into the water are you?!"

"We could, but no." he said yanking the wheel.

He had slowed down enough for the truck to get close enough to ram them again. As they almost hit, he spun the General around, slowing down as the truck passed them. They started to slow down and turn the truck around as the General was completing a 360 turn. Before they could turn fully around, Ford plowed into the side of the truck and shoved them off into the water. Several cop cars and a S.W.A.T. team came down the road they just raced down as he spun back around and took off past them.

"Now, where was I?"

"Just, take me home please."

Lara was surprised at what and who the Ori were. After everything that Daniel told her, she figured there had to be some catch with the worship or die thing. She mentioned that Christians believe that everyone should believe in Jesus Christ, but that they didn't force it on others. When they started to go into further talks about religion, the others told them to change the conversation. Lights came on and off in different areas, some stayed on though most were starting to have trouble. The lower level was pretty trashed by what looked like some sort of quake that went through the complex at one time. They had to jump a three foot chasm in one area. Carter figured that it was a few dozen feet deep at most and only a branch off the main crack. The structural damage was pretty bad making them have to go through several holes in a few walls because of cave ins in the hallways. As they got near the end of the area where the map said the power systems were, they had to use their lights to see.

"The door doesn't work, not surprising." she muttered as Mitchell and Teal'c went ahead and pried it open. "Be careful guys."

"You know what, I think something is against the door. It's budging slowly, but I can't get it to move without help." Mitchell said wiggling his tired fingers.

"Indeed. From the sound, I believe a large rock is against the door."

Though kinda cramped, they all got their fingers in and pulled. It took a minute but they got them apart. There was a rock against the door that had fallen from the ceiling but left just enough room for them to get around it. Machinery that was obviously Ancient in origin was in the large cavern. Carter was just looking on in awe as she realized what it all was. Though most of it was damaged, some was still functioning which is why power was still on above them, but barely.

"Geothermal energy! Incredible!"

"Looks pretty bad down here." Mitchell said with a grimace at the smell. "Guess the quake that happened hit here pretty hard."

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he pointed at a large crack near them. "I can see molten rock moving below."

"Well, that explains the heat." Daniel said as he glanced around with his flashlight. "And the smell."

"We'd have to bring back a volcanologist to see if it's safe to even try fixing this equipment." Carter said still amazed.

"And then hopefully reverse engineer it enough to use for our own purposes, either on Earth or some other planet." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Carter said.

"As fascinating as this is, I wasn't much for science in this regard. Can you do anything at this moment?" Lara asked.

"Not at this moment, no. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Carter said.

"Well then, let's go call the SGC. Seeing as we can't do anything else as you said. Besides that, we need a lot more light." Mitchell said.

Conversations varied on the way back, some of them on wondering about how Ford was doing and if he was actually not here because he was having fun talking to someone who liked guns and could related better to them. Mitchell made a comment about how things were turning out well for once as they started back into the main room. They all stopped when they heard the sound of metal footsteps. Several Jaffa in full armor came into the room as they quick backed out and hid. About ten entered the room and started looking at everything.

"This isn't good." Mitchell muttered.

"I guess those are the Jaffa you mentioned." Lara said.

"Yeah. T?"

"I am uncertain of who they own allegiance. Though, as O'Neill would say, I would guess they serve Ba'al."

"Considering he's about the only Goa'uld we really know left." Dnaiel said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lara asked. "They outnumber us, but I've fought almost as many before and they had full auto machine guns."

"She has a point. We've done better against far worse." Mitchell said.

"I know it is far fetched, but what if they are Free Jaffa here looking around?" Carter asked mostly looking at Teal'c.

"It is possible. I shall endeavor to…" he said heading for the doorway.

"Wait!" Mitchell said holding up a hand. "One of them is coming this way."

As the Jaffa was getting close enough to see through the doorway, Mitchell stepped out holding his weapon on him.

"That's far enough."

The other Jaffa turned as the rest of SG-1 came out with their weapons also pointed.

"Drop your weapons. We have you outnumbered." one of the Jaffa's at the other side of the room near the Stone said.

"How about you tell us who you're working for?" Mitchell asked.

"Lord Ba'al." the Jaffa said.

"Figures. How about you just let us leave and you forget we were even here?" he asked seeing the Jaffa shake his head seconds later. "Didn't think so."

Lara saw one of the Jaffa reaching for something in his cloak. He along with two other Jaffa when down from shots to the head before the others started firing back. SG-1 just managed to get back into the hallway as several energy blast hit the wall where they were.

"Why did you shoot?!" Mitchell asked as he returned fire with Carter.

"One of them was reaching for what I looked like a grenade!"

"They only use stun grenades!" Daniel said ducking as the wall was hit above them.

"I didn't know that!"

"You know, you don't appreciate what you have until it isn't here!" Mitchell exclaimed taking another Jaffa out.

"You mean my walking shield." Carter said ducking back into the room as the wall was hit near her.

"Yeah!" he said reloading as Daniel and Teal'c shot past the two.

"Any moment, he's going to walk through that door and shoot them all." Daniel said.

Mitchell glanced out seeing as they weren't being fired upon at the moment. One of the Jaffa's was talking into a communication device as more Jaffa came into the room.

"Um, no, just more reinforcements." he said ducking back in. "Plan?"

"We could hide out in some of the darker areas of this place and pick them off." Carter said as she glanced out a moment.

"Anyone else?" Mitchell asked.

"We could surrender." Daniel suggested. When he got looked at. "You asked."

"I just heard something strange behind us." Lara said looking into the darkness.

They backed out quickly as they asked her what it sounded like. She said it kinda had a whoosh like sound, but not like the Stargate. She was trying to remember what it sounded like exactly while trying to duplicate it with her voice. Carter had a pretty good idea of what she might have heard and started to say it when they all stopped and heard the sound of metal rolling on the ground. The looked back to see no one following them and glanced around with their lights.

"Something just hit my foot…" Mitchell was saying when a bright light knocked them all out.

"We have located and secured the facility Lord Ba'al. And SG-1."

Ford pulled into her driveway and then did a quick scan. The house was in a suburban area of Illinois with the road on either side of the house. There was another house next door to hers and a few more up from that. Houses were across the street from there on either side. It was getting towards the evening so many of the houses had lights on.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for danger. No one is home or on the property. Let's go."

He parked in front of the garage door that lead down into the sub garage section. It was built just away from the house and all in concrete. This room held all her special and somewhat illegal weapons, plus a lot of May's explosives. A doorway lead upstairs to go into the house. From there it lead to her room, May's room, another guest room which had a computer and a few other things plus the way up into the attic. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen and dining room. They went around and in through the front door. She turned off the alarm system and tossed her coat into the recliner.

"I could really use a shower, but that's not going to happen." she muttered as they went into the kitchen.

"Got anything to drink other than water?"

"No beer if that's…."

"I don't drink. Occasional wine with Sam, otherwise no. I meant maybe a pop or…"

"Got Diet Pepsi." she said grabbing a can for him and her.

"Thanks."

They both sat at the kitchen table drinking.

"Where's you phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"In my coat, which is in the back seat." he stated and then looked at the table shaking his head. "That I should have put in my pocket."

They got up and she gave him the phone, dialing the number for him as he told her it.

"Don't ever call this number, because you could get into a lot of trouble and so could…oh yes, this is General Carter. Put me through to Walter please." he said then told them his service number as it was requested. "Hey Walter, I got a bit of a problem here, is my team okay without me so far?"

"Yes General." Walter said updating him of what they knew so far.

"Good to know they can do things without me. Um, you know those handcuffs of mine? Well, um….the key was taken."

"I take it you're handcuffed to someone then General?"

"Yeah, and I can't get them off."

"How can I help?"

"Um, just call my team and let them know I'm kinda stuck at the moment, but don't tell them about the handcuff thing. Just say I'm really busy and I'll explain it when they get back to base. I'm going to have to drive all the way back."

"We could beam you back General."

"Hadn't really thought about it that way Walter. She did accidentally see the car beamed in…." he was saying as the door was knocked on.

Rally forgot for a moment that she was still handcuffed and went for the front door, dragging him away from the wall. He lost his balance and fell to the floor taking her with. The phone bounced off the floor and dangled back and forth.

"General? General?!"

"I'm fine Walter. I'll call you back from the car." he said as he was helping her up.

He hung up the phone as she muttered something about it possibly being May that had knocked since the door was locked and she heard someone come in. Ford turned around muttering that the footsteps didn't sound like a little girls.

"No Miss Vincent. I'm not your cute little partner."

Rally pointed her CZ-75 quickly. There was a blondish man with a Desert Eagle pointed at them. Ford had no clue who it was and the guy didn't have any familiarly to him, but Rally was startled enough he could tell she knew who he was.

"I know of your reputation Miss Vincent. Yes, you could easily take my trigger finger off, or blow my thumb off, maybe even shoot a bullet down the barrel and keep me from shooting you, but you wouldn't be able to stop my friend in the car out there from shooting you through that window."

They both turned to see a red laser light coming through the window and on her right shoulder. It moved to Ford's head then back to her. She un-cocked her gun and set it on the table sliding it away towards him.

"I don't really know who you are mister…."

"Brigadier General Ford Carter, United States Air Force. Here on National Security business. Personal friend of the Henry Hayes. Even have him on speed dial in my car phone. You can leave and I'll overlook this…."

"Do I look like I give a fuck who you are!" he yelled pointing the gun at Ford now. "I don't care if you were god almighty! This bitch got my brother killed!"

"I didn't kill your brother! He had a bounty on him that I cashed in on!" she shouted. "I knew who he was and figured he would be out on the streets the next day anyway!"

"He was killed three days later in prison for admitting to the police a bunch of his illegal activities!"

"Sounds like it's his fault for talking then. Not hers." Ford said.

"My brother was a complete and total asshole that never could keep his mouth shut, but he was still family! He wouldn't even be dead if she hadn't brought him in!"

"If you're here for revenge then why in the hell haven't you shot me yet?!" she yelled.

"I so want to bitch!" he said walking up quickly and putting the gun barrel close to her head. "But I was the only one in the family other than our dearly departed mother who cared about him. Father never really cared and sent me to come get you. He wants to talk."

"And if I refuse? Then you kill me?"

"No." he said taking a few steps back as he waved at the window.

The red light disappeared and seconds later the door opened. A dark haired and needing a shave man came in holding a modified nine mill with silencer and laser sight. He pointed it at them as blondie put his Eagle away.

"Was that you that sent those two trucks after us earlier?"

"Yes. That was me." he said proudly. His face turned to anger as he continued. "I was hoping those idiots could just kill you both and make my job easier. Instead they failed, which made me have to carry out fathers plan."

"So, what are you going to do with me then?"

"Despite the fact I have no problem killing anyone that gets in my way, I don't like to get my hands dirty with blood. And I know you'll just fight back anyway when we get you free of him, so, I hired a helping hand that I know you can't stop." he said pulling a cell from his pocket and dialing. "Yeah, I'm ready. The door is open."

"Killing me wouldn't be a good idea. I have many friends in high places. Places you can't even begin…."

"My family has friends in places you can't even get to General!" he said with a smirk. "You won't be the first army or whatever branch it was person that we've killed. The family came after us and even had friends in high places too, but they all died of, unfortunate accidents. So you see, you have nothing. Be nice and you may walk away alive."

"I have more than you'll ever know." he said eyeing the window as he saw a car park near the sideway. "You haven't noticed, but I have a weapon."

The two looked at him more scrutinizingly as he lifted his hands holding them out. The guy then noticed a second belt about the one looped through his pants.

"Take it out slowly, or I will shoot her."

Ford pulled the gun on his right side, and muttered trust me quietly to her as he set it on the table slowly.

"Why did you give tell them you had a gun? That was our only advantage?"

"I'd like to live. I do have a family."

"So you're just going to let them take me?!" she exclaimed as they heard the front door open.

Both men turned to look as a tall dark haired man walked through the front door. Blondie turned back quickly as his partner went down.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention, I have two of these." he said waving the left hand holding the other gun. "Don't even go for it. Rally, who is this person anyway?"

She grabbed her gun off the table along with his as she explained.

"His brother's name was Andy. This is Cain, the older brother in a family that is very closely associated with the Mob in Chicago. Normally I don't go after them, but his brother was stupid and trying to rip off my car. I didn't even know about the bounty until I took him in, so it's his own fault for running into me!"

"Shooting my partner here was nothing General." he said with a casual laugh as he looked at the front door. "I really had thought about letting you go, but now, no. Hey, for another 100k, would you be willing to gut this guy for me?"

Rally lowered her weapon as did Ford when Bean came around the corner smoking.

"Oh great, it's you again." he muttered dropping the butt on the floor and crushing it.

"Hey, that's my floor your burning Bean! And why in the hell are you working for this guy?!"

He pulled his shades off slowly.

"Our deal was I never run drugs again. I'm still honoring that deal Vincent. His father hired me to ensure you make it to him in one piece."

"What if I shoot him?" Ford asked keeping the gun now pointed at Cain.

"Not my problem."

"Hey! My father won't pay you anything if I'm dead!"

"You're not part of the contract." he said leaning into the guys face with a sneer. "I told him there was a very good possibility Rally would kill you and your idiot friends before I got here. He only shrugged and told me to bring her if she wasn't dead."

"I'm not going Bean! I'll shoot you if I have to!" she said aiming her weapon at him.

"Besides, we're stuck together and she's helping me with a National Security issue." Ford said holding up his handcuffed hand. "I know you don't have much compunction about killing, and neither do I in some ways, but attacking me isn't a good idea. He says he has friends, mine are better and much, much higher."

Bean closed his eyes for a moment then put his shades back on.

"You're coat won't stop my bullets. How about I pay you to not do this deal? Double what they offered."

"No way! I'll give you triple if you stick a knife in him right now so we can leave!" Cain shouted.

"I'll give you a tax free million, again." Ford stated.

"I'll give you three million!" Cain shouted.

Bean reached into his coat.

"How high can you actually go on paying him? Seriously?"

"More than you can ever go…" Cain was shouting out until Ford yelled over him.

"I'm a multi billionaire! Bean?"

He pulled his hand out and opened a cell phone.

"This is the Roadbuster. I'm canceling my contract and forfeiting my payment. You're son Cain is here, he can give you the details." he said then hung up the phone.

"What?!" Cain exclaimed as Bean put the phone away and tossed a card on the table.

"Emails on the back." Bean said then walked out.

Rally was so stunned she barely noticed him leave. Cain reached into his shirt pocket as his cell went off. There was a rather loud argument as Cain told his father was had went down, practically word for word seeing as the two heard Cain's father yell for him to explain why Bean backed out of a contract and to tell him everything that happened without exaggerations. His father hung up after Cain was finished and told him to wait until he called back. Ford sat down in the kitchen chair as did Rally while he kept his gun on the guy. It was rather quiet until they heard the door open again.

"Hey Rally! I'm back and I…." a somewhat highly pitched female voice was exclaiming when it suddenly stopped.

Cain went to grab her when he dropped to the ground screaming in pain, clutching his right upper leg.

"Rally?"

"In here." she said as Cain started spouting curses.

"You're lucky. I could have killed you, but I think keeping you alive is a better bet." Ford said as he and Rally walked over to Cain. "You won't bleed to death, yet."

"Look at the hole you put in my wall!" she said as Ford told him to shut up.

He didn't stop and started to yell more, that was until Ford put his boot on the guys mouth and told him to be quiet or else he'd step on his throat next.

"I'll pay for it." he said putting his gun away as he bent over and pulled the cell phone and gun from Cain.

"Hey, I remember you!" May said dropping her bags on the table and looking at him. "You look much better without that large coat! And what a nice looking ass! Rally, did you finally…"

"No!" she said blushing as Ford stood up quickly, also blushing.

"I'm married!" he said waving his ring finger.

"Doesn't stop most men." she said seeing the handcuffs. "How long have you been hooked together?"

"Several hours now." she muttered yanking on it in a huff.

"Ohh! So, how big is he?"

"May!" they both exclaimed as she laughed.

"What? It's a perfectly legit question. If I was chained to him, I would look. Did you see her…."

"Shut up!" they both exclaimed again as she winced.

"Something must have happened because you're both blushing bad enough you could have painted your faces red."

"Nothing happened May! Thankfully I only had to pee once and he didn't watch. What are we waiting for?" she asked quickly changing the conversation as May started to look ready with more questions.

"The phone call…" he said as the phone rang.

The conversation was brief as he told the father who he was and then held the phone to Cain's head. Cain was crying in pain and probably from the yelling he was getting from his father. Most of what was heard had something to do with do not mess with this man, referring to Ford. Apparently the father did have friends in high places, but they wouldn't back him on doing things to Ford. Once it hung up, Ford put the cell phone back.

"You can still walk, so you better leave while I still feel merciful. I'll be keeping a watch on Rally and her friends, so, don't come back or send anyone."

The man hobbled out quickly and they heard a car drive off moments later.

"I'm going to guess by the looks of this lock, you lost the key and can't get free from each other." May said as she looked at the handcuffs.

"They are made of a special metal that is practically indestructible." Ford said as he and Rally went back into the kitchen.

A wicked smile came to May's face as the two sat down again and sighed.

"What else can go wrong today?" Rally muttered as she dropped her head onto the table lightly.

"Who knows." Ford muttered.

"You have a spare key, but it isn't here is it?"

"Colorado." the two said.

"That's a long drive or a somewhat short plane ride. And neither of you really smell all that great. How are you going to work out the showering problem?" she asked with a wicked look in her eyes.

"May!" Rally exclaimed.

Back at the SGC, Walter had informed Landry that Ford was, stuck and couldn't make it back at the moment. Landry shook his head and had him dial the planet so they could contact SG-1. After several attempts to get through to them, they sent a U.A.V. It showed about a dozen or more Jaffa near the opening in the cliff, that was until the U.A.V. was shot down. After they closed the gate, Landry was about to have Walter call Ford back and get a team ready when the gate became active.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"Close the Iris."

It closed as guards got into position.

"Maybe SG-1 is trying to get back." Landry muttered. "Any I.D.C. yet?"

"It's Bra'taks sir."

"Let him in. Maybe he knows something."

The Iris dropped and seconds later Bra'tak came through.

"Master Bra'tak."

"General Landry." he said with a nod and then looked around. "Where is Teal'c and the rest of SG-1?"

"Currently in trouble off world. Well, except for Ford who's stuck in Chicago. What's wrong?"

"I have learned recently that Ba'al has found the location of a possible Ancient weapon system. I have the planets Stargate address here." he said pulling a paper from his robes. "I am unsure of what sort of weapon it may be, but it wouldn't be a good thing in his hands."

"Unfortunately your timing is bad Bra'tak." Landry said looking at the address. "SG-1 went to this planet hours ago to look for something Ancient related. We had just tried to contact them moment ago when you dialed in."

"Did they respond?"

"No. A U.A.V. flying over the area found several Jaffa outside a opening in a cliff face, but we couldn't get much more info because it was shot down."

"That is most unfortunate. Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"We were about to when you dialed in. Walter, call Ford back and tell him he's needed. Get another team ready to go."

"I wish to help General Landry."

"You've gotten taller." Ford said as she was about to probably make another comment.

"Yes. Granny was able to find herbs to help me grow again! Me and Ken are planning to have a child next year!" May said happily as she bounced.

"That's good…." Ford began saying when his watch, which he replaced earlier, beeped at him. "General's calling. It's the SGC."

"SGC?" May asked confused.

"Trust me May, you don't want to know." she said walking out the door with him quickly.

"What's the problem Walter?" he asked activating a screen.

"We got a situation General. Your team is in trouble. You're needed back here right away." Walter said on the screen.

Rally stayed just out of view on purpose as instructed from what he told her on the way to the car.

"Damn. Well, got no choice then. Tell the Prometheus to stand by. Rally, close the door." he said as he hung up.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed as he started the car.

"I don't have time to argue." he said pulling her in and making the door close automatically.

She barely got her seat belt on as he turned on the lights and drove off quickly. May came outside yelling at Rally, but they didn't stop. So she pulled her cell and called.

"I can't really talk right now May. Just have the police come by and clean things up for me. I'll be back later and with money to pay for your help. I can't tell you anything else without exposing you to extreme danger." she said then hung up. "It's going to take more than a day even at high speeds to get to Colorado, so how…."

"General, this is Colonel Pendergast. Stand by for transport." a voice said through the com in the dash.

"No wait! I'm not…." Ford started yelling when the disappeared off the thankfully and currently barren street that was headed for the main highway.

Rally screamed, loudly. They were beamed onto the flight deck which had a rather nice view of space outside, that they were currently headed for still. Which is why she screamed, partially the reason anyway. Ford slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel putting it into a uncontrolled spin by accident. People on the deck were going crazy as they contacted the bridge or tried to think of something to do. The hanger door was coming down slowly, but they were getting closer and closer. Ford managed to get control back just in time as they slid right up to the edge, driver side facing space. The mirror was pressing against the shield making it visible to everyone. Ford quickly pulled a lever and made the tires shift so he could drive sideways away, thankfully just in time too seeing as the door would have caught on the mirror and probably tipped the car onto its side.

"That, was close."

He looked out the front windshield and waved slightly as crew started running up.

"You okay….great, she fainted." he said sighing.

"General, you okay?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, just fine. Have Pendergast beam me and the car down the street a ways so I can drive up and get to the SGC."

"Sorry General, can't do that. We need to beam you down into the SGC right now. Ba'al has your team. Or so is suspected."

"Son of a…..of all of the days." he said getting out on her side and picking her up.

"We can take her…."

He waved his cuffed hand.

"You can't take it off General?"

"Don't ask." he said telling them to beam the car down into his hanger at Peterson Air Force base.

Landry was in the briefing room talking to another SG team with Bra'tak when Ford showed up. And a girl in his arms. This got several stares.

"I'll explain later." he said standing her up. "Give me that nine and your spare clips."

"General?"

"Give them here please." he said trying to shake her awake. "Wake up Rally."

"General, would you like to tell me why you brought a teenage girl into this facility without permission?" Landry asked as he walked up.

"We're hooked together until I can find my spare key. And she's not a teenager." he said as she was starting to wake up. "We'll go through first and then you can send, hey Master Bra'tak…."

He nodded but did little else other than looked confused.

"You can send a team or teams through after that. Trust me Hank, this lady is on par with my skills in guns, probably better in many ways. And she's actually twenty something and has had to kill before to save herself." he said as Hank kept starting to ask questions. "Thanks for the gun."

"You're not even ready to go off world." Landry said seeing his current attire.

"Can't change since we're like this. I'll be fine with my guns."

"Why did you need my gun General?" the SG officer asked. "You have yours."

"She'll need it." he said dragging her down the stairs as she woke up and followed.

"Where are we and what the hell is going on?!"

"Take this." he said giving the gun and extra clips to her. "We can get unhooked later, right now I really need to save my friends and wife."

"Extra pay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want. Walter…"

"Dialing now." he said hearing the urgency in Ford's voice, the tone of the order and seeing the worry in his face.

"General, this isn't a good idea…."

"I know what I'm doing. She's already signed the paper, which is in my car." he said loading his two guns again. "Just wait for our signal."

The wormhole engaged as it locked into place. Walter signaled them that it was safe and that it didn't show any signs of Jaffa around. Rally was extremely reluctant to even go near the gate, so he picked her up over his shoulder and walked through at the amazement of the others. He set her down as they got through, thankfully she didn't get sick, but she was freezing.

"God I feel extremely naked without my coat." he said glancing around with his weapons at ready.

"We're on another planet." she said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know. Aliens are real too." he said walking over to the M.A.L.P. "Walter, we arrived safely."

"We see you General."

"I don't see anyone or hear anything…."

The screen changed to static on them suddenly.

"What happened? Were they attacked?" Landry asked.

"I'm not sure sir. I'm not getting any readings on the M.A.L.P."

Landry had the other team down below go through to see what had happened, after a few smoke grenades were tossed first. Once they got through and looked around, they reported back that their was no sign of any weapons fire, no sign of the General or the girl with him, and no sign of the M.A.L.P. They even went and looked at the pillar, plus inside the cave, finding no one around. There was plenty of evidence showing SG-1 had been there plus a lot of Jaffa, but at the moment, it was totally barren of anyone but them.

SG-1 had awoken just over an hour ago and no one had came to see them, or interrogate them. They also had no idea how long they had been out either. They were in a large room with a energy shield over the large doorway. No one was outside it and no one even came when they called a few times. At the moment they were just sitting there waiting, keeping silent since they could do little else. Their equipment and weapons were taken away like always, though their canteens and food they had was left near the doorway. Strange, but they didn't touch it at the moment thinking it was probably drugged. They continued to sit in silence waiting till someone came.

"Someone is approaching." Teal'c said as he stood up.

"Took them long enough." Daniel muttered also getting up.

The field dropped as a Jaffa activated the controls on the wall. They were surprised as two people walked in and the field was activated again.

"I guess that means you aren't here with a team to rescue us?" Mitchell asked as he sat back down.

"There was a plan, until me, Rally and the M.A.L.P. was beamed up to this ship and then we got zatted before we could shoot back." Ford said as he and Rally sat down against the wall. "Rally, my team mates. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Lara Croft and finally, my wife, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Everyone, this is Rally."

Carter walked over and sat on his left with a questioning look as Rally muttered a brief hello. Rally was sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms around her legs, her head looking into her lap. From Ford's point of view, Daniel and Lara were sitting against the right wall several feet away. Teal'c and Mitchell were against the left wall, also several feet away.

"So, were you questioned, because we awoke in here and no one has been to see us for at least an hour before you showed up." Daniel asked.

"Nope." Ford said shaking his head. "I felt the zat and was barely awake as we were picked up, told not to fight back or else. Our weapons and watches were taken and then after she woke up, we were brought here. I tried asking a few questions but they didn't say anything. At least they didn't hit me, or her."

"Why is she here?" Carter asked.

"Haven't gotten my spare key yet." he muttered leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "So, what did you all find out?"

"Well, we…." Daniel began when Carter stopped him.

"Well, start talking." she said pointing at his handcuffed hand. "How did this happen to you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well. This is, you, we are talking about." Mitchell said also curious.

Ford sighed, loudly. And then told them just about everything that had happened. Certain personal aspects with Rally he left out on purpose, such as most of the conversation with May.

"That explains the rust stains on your clothes." Carter said picking at his shirt. The BDU coat was missing and he wasn't actually sure when he lost it. "And the othert fluids. Can you get us out of here?"

"No, they removed the hidden explosives in my heels. At least they put my heels back on so I could walk right."

"Nothing hidden anywhere?" Mitchell asked.

"Nope."

"If May was here we'd get out." Rally said looking up as she leaned back and sighed. "Not that I think it will do any good, but.."

She flicked her wrist and the small .25 caliber gun came out into her right hand.

"They didn't search her?" Daniel asked.

"They didn't see anything to look for. Her clothes are tight enough on her she couldn't hide a knife in her boot. Much less anywhere else, but that gun is small enough to keep hidden because her shirt is just fluffy enough to keep it from being seen." Ford said.

"Why didn't you have a gun like that hidden on you?" Daniel asked.

"One, my shirt is obviously to tight and it would show. Two, I couldn't use that gun if I really wanted to since my finger is to big to even try pulling the trigger. Three, I couldn't kill Ba'al if I shot him dead in the head with it, much less a Jaffa."

"Put it away just in case." Carter said. "If anything it could provide a distraction later if needed."

"I've realized I'm not having some weird dream and this is reality. Transporters do work for beaming up everything, including organic matter." Rally said glaring at Ford.

"Hey, you said you didn't want to know more. So I started lying on purpose."

"Well then, I want the truth! I'd rather know what might happen to me next."

"Daniel…" Ford said with a wave of his other hand.

"What?"

"You're the story man for this team. Tell her everything."

Daniel started with the story of the gate like he did with others in the past and told about the Goa'uld, the Asguard, just in case Thor came along or something and beamed them out. A few of their other allies and about some of their enemies. Especially their current one, Ba'al and the Ori. Plus finding the Lost City of Atlantis and the Wraith. Though he left out a few details that he told Ford to explain.

"Many, many years ago, the Atlantians, or Alterans, were experimenting on genetics. Which is where the Immortals came into play. I'm one of them which is why I came back from the dead after being shot twice by that zat gun. What you don't know, and we'll forgo explaining how I got here, is that I was born and on Atlantis those many, many years ago. Technically, I am so old I don't know my age. But seeing as most of getting to where I am today involved a but of time traveling, my real age is……um…how old am I again?"

Mitchell snorted with a laugh. Daniel chuckled. Teal'c smiled and Lara laughed while saying,

"Don't you know your age? Don't you know Sam?"

"Well, it's fifty something. He was thirty three when he showed up, then we found out later he was actually twenty years older than that, but by then….um.." she said trying to figure it out as he stopped her.

"My age isn't important. Point is, I'm not completely human and Teal'c here isn't human at all. He's Jaffa, so you've already met two aliens. Not all of them are bad."

"And here I kept thinking you were 30 something."

"Technically I am since I had to grow up all over again."

"Forget I asked. I have a question. We've been captured, right?"

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"Why are you all pretty much laid back about it?"

The group laughed lightly. Lara didn't really get it either.

"We've been captured many times, more than any other team has since the Stargate program began almost ten years ago." Carter said. "For us, it's not really anything new. Though I have to admit I am getting kinda worried. We aren't usually left alone this long."

"What's by the door?" Ford asked.

"Apparently our bags were looked through and for some reason, they left us our MRE's and water." Daniel said. "Even put my chocolate bars and the few things you cooked that we each had in our bags in here too."

"Okay. I know I'm hungry, and you all are probably are too, so…."

"We have no way to ascertain if our supplies have been poisoned or drugged." Teal'c stated. "Until now."

"Wait, what if it is poisoned? Won't that hurt or kill you?" Rally asked as it was set before him.

"I'll feel it, but my body will fight it off. Unless they spiked it with cyanide in which case I won't feel it, I'll just die and then come back in several minutes to an hour." he said looking over an MRE. "Still air tight."

He tried a few different items, which was mostly the things he cooked seeing as they were in tupper like containers. Water tasted right and so did his stuff. And it was small portions.

"You might as well try it with me Lara."

"What? Why would I do that? If it is poisoned, I don't feel like dying."

"Well, if you did, you'd come back."

"Wait a minute." Daniel said rather quickly. "You're not saying that she is.."

"Like me? Yes I am. You can either die while still young and fit or wait till later in life and maybe quite a bit older. And probably a lot more scars."

"I can't be Immortal." she said placing a hand on her chest and shaking her head. "I've had broken bones and other scrapes and bruises that have taken time to heal. I still have this scratch from bumping into a damaged wall in the dark back in that facility."

"How do you know she's possibly one General?" Mitchell asked.

"I've felt a weird buzz every since she showed up and been around her. I remember feeling the same thing way back in China, but I didn't think about it at the time. Well?"

"What the hell. Nothing else is surprising anymore." Lara said trying something.

"Okay, that has to be poisoned." he said setting aside one of the MRE's.

"What makes you say that?" Carter said picking it up and reading the pouch. "Smoked turkey."

"Because it taste and smells like cigarettes." he said taking another small drink. "That didn't help. Where's that chocolate bar of yours Daniel?"

"Whoa. Yeah, that does smell like cigarettes." she said tossing it aside.

"It's been like twenty minutes General." Mitchell said.

"I feel just fine. Though I still have a bad taste in my mouth from that thing." he said pointing at the tossed aside pouch of bad turkey.

They all got something and shared a lot as Rally asked other questions, mostly weapon related.

"Oh, a rail gun! I gotta see that!"

"You'd have to come work for us to be able to even get partial access." Carter said.

"I have an idea. You sell you gun shop to me, everything included. Okay, not everything." he said seeing her eyebrows raise. "The car doesn't count, neither does the furniture and small things like that. Say, one, two million. You'll have to tell me the worth later. Then you come work with us."

Teal'c and Lara were the only ones that didn't choke on their food.

"Say what?" Carter asked.

"General, no offense, but she barely looks like she's even out of her teens." Mitchell said.

"I'm 24!"

"My point exactly. She's way to young to be in the field…."

"She could do it. She's a better shot than I am in some ways, but I didn't mean going off world work."

"Okay, then what would she do?" Daniel asked.

"Almost a month ago, no over a month ago. Um, what's his first name again, ah, Sergeant Daren Dochterman, the Quartermaster for the base dealing with weapons told me he was going to retire for family reasons. Another child on the way. Um, I think he still has two weeks till that takes place. Rally fits the bill perfectly. He'd be able to show her the ropes before he leaves."

Everyone but Ford looked at Rally, scrutinizingly.

"What about May?"

"Sorry, but no. I'm afraid she'd hit on everyone in the base despite being married. Either that or not conform to my rules and get herself in trouble because she couldn't keep her trap shut about sex." he said shaking his head. "And the problem with the other two possible outcomes. One she blows the base up when she plays with our alien bombs and nukes, or worse, makes a better naquada bomb than Sam can."

"Excuse me?" Carter asked offended.

"May knows just about everything dealing with explosives Colonel. I have yet to see her not figure out the newest explosive. She creates her own fireworks. Doesn't help the fact her husband is a former wanted man who knows how to built any explosive device as long as he has the materials. I'd be willing to bet if those two were given the plans to this so called new nuke bomb…" she said suddenly stopping. "Um, why does the government built these things?"

"To fight alien bad guys in their ships in space. Or to blow up Stargate's if we have to. Which is why they are called gate busters." Mitchell said.

"May could move here with you, but no way is she working for us. Too much competition and her mouth…" he said shaking his head again.

"She probably wouldn't keep it a very guarded secret. Her mouth has gotten her into trouble many times. I'd have to pay Becky off first…"

"We did that already."

"Oh right. I'd get to play with all those different alien weapons then, right?"

"Well, not play, but close enough."

"Deal!" she said shaking his hand happily.

"Ford…."

"She's already signed the papers, which are in the General. Which I left on the Prometheus. She's much better with weapons than I am. At least in the modifying and building part."

"I'm quite sure I'm a better marksman than you are."

"I can hit a target with that personal cannon, three miles out. The people who trained me couldn't actually come up with a new classification for my extremely exceptional shooting prowess."

"General Carter rarely if ever misses his targets." Teal'c stated.

"Hmm…"

"Ah, finally, someone is coming." Lara said as she turned to look at the door.

The field dropped and a couple Jaffa entered with zats in their hands, though ready, not pointed. Ba'al came in, in some black leather like robe, his hands at his sides.

"Ah, SG-1. And two other's I don't know. I didn't realize the SGC decided to add new members." he said with his gloating smile.

"Nice to see you too Ba'al. What do you want?" Ford asked tiredly.

"So nice of you to finally join us General. I have to admit I was really surprised when I captured your team…"

"Not my team. He's team leader."

Mitchell waved his hand.

"Hmm. Interesting command structure seeing as I am quite sure your ranking system states you outrank him."

"Can we just get to the point?" he asked while standing up.

Ba'al looked down seeing the two still connected, but he didn't say anything about it. He even waved off the two Jaffa as everyone else stood up.

"Yes. When you weren't with them, I was quite surprised. Given SG-1's reputation, you all barely spilt up on missions. You're here now and that's all that matters to me." he said rubbing his hands together. "As much as it would be easy to have you all killed right here and now, I have to admit, you Tauri do serve a important purpose. If it wasn't for you gaining the Asguard as allies, I wouldn't have that wonderful beaming technology."

"You got that from Anubis." Daniel stated.

"Who got it from the Asguard Doctor Jackson. I've just recently learned about the Ancient research facility down on the planet. Though I can read Ancient, I cannot get the systems down there to work for me. Which is why you are all here."

"You knew we were coming here." Carter said.

"Yes, I did." he said smugly. "As I was saying, I could kill you all, but that wouldn't fit into my plans. So I offer this deal, you help me down on the planet, and I will let you go home safely. No interrogations, no torture."

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Ford asked.

"I would give you my word, but I know it would do no good. Nothing I could say or do would make you trust me." he said reaching into a pocket and pulling some necklace rope like object out. "Colonel Carter."

She caught the object as it was tossed at her.

"I give you the choice, either you can put it on by yourself and keep your dignity, or else I can have my guards shoot you and then I can do it myself."

Carter looked at it seeing it was a necklace of some sort, but about an inch thick.

"Let me guess, it's an explosive." she said.

"Very good Colonel. With that I know I will get your esteemed General's help. Put it on." he said demandingly as he gestured at the two behind him. They raised their zats pointing them at her.

"Do it Sam." Ford said.

She did so, reluctantly. When the two ends came together, it lit up in various places. At least it wasn't tight, though it kinda itched.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if any of you try anything. Shall we go?"

Ford started out while the other's began to sit down.

"No, I mean for all of you to be there. Call it an assurance of compliance General."

"You do know we are more dangerous together?" he said as they all walked down the hallway.

"Yes. But as you Tauri say, I have the upper hand. If my life sign becomes extinguished, Colonel Carter's is next."

They all beamed down, with two Jaffa, just outside the cave. Several more Jaffa beamed down with the M.A.L.P. and all their stuff on it. Ba'al told them to go to the gate and keep a watch on it. If any Tauri came through, they were to tell them that SG-1 was currently, helping him at the moment and afterward they would be allowed to returned unharmed. And to also tell them the consequences of what would happen if they were to try and interfere. They went inside, one Jaffa in front with Ba'al in the middle of the group and then the other Jaffa in the back. Other than a several staff blast here and there plus bullet casings, a couple of damaged screens from the bullets and a few damaged spots on the wall, everything still seemed to be working. Power was still getting to the Stone which was still in its recess.

"This place has seen better days." Ford muttered as the two Jaffa went further in to look around.

Ba'al waved a hand toward the Stone.

"Well Sam, let's hear what you've learned so far. Unless you want me to read all this first Ba'al?" he said waving a hand at a flickering screen.

"Yes, let's hear what you have learned Colonel."

Though she was a little reluctant, she told them what she found out along with Daniel and Lara pitching in from what they were able to read. Though she left out the fact that all the geothermal machines weren't functioning. She just said a few looked damaged, but still functioning, which is why they had power. A large quake had came through at some time damaging the inside of the facility and some of the machinery, but it would all work from what her laptop said. He could see in her eyes that she was lying about something and figured it was about the power systems.

"Hmm, geothermal power. Nice idea." he said thinking. "A theory was that the Philosophers Stone did take a lot of energy to use."

Ford walked up to the main console and looked it over. Daniel, Lara and Ba'al also stood by him looking it over.

"I could be guessing at a lot of this."

"Guess right, for Colonel Carter's sake."

"Daniel, help me out here."

Several minutes of them talking and Daniel pointing our a few things here and there, the two finally had a pretty good idea of how everything worked.

"Okay, let's see what happens."

A few buttons and such made the system light up considerably. Light poured up from the bottom and into the Stone. A bright red color appeared on it that shaded to various hues. A very small tremor shook the place, but it was just noticeable. The two Jaffa came back thinking there was trouble, but stopped when Ba'al waved them to stand guard at the door.

"That wasn't a good thing." Lara muttered.

"Been in a few underground quakes I take it?" Daniel asked.

"More than a few."

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's all ready to go. We have power, not a whole lot, but enough to do something. This small screen seems to be telling me that power is building up for usage. And I'm guessing from this screen that if you wanted certain things made, you'd have to supply some of the raw material needed." Ford said pointing things out. "What is it you wanted made?"

Ba'al laughed lightly.

"I will be taking over from here General." he said waving them aside.

They all backed up as the two Jaffa came down with the zats pointed at them. One of the Jaffa handed Ba'al a device which he used to call the ship. Moments later, several crates were beamed down next to the platform.

"Are we allowed to go?" Rally asked.

Ba'al turned around as he had the two Jaffa open the crates.

"Yes, I did say you could go back safely. And as surprising as this may be to you, you are free to go." he said waving at the doorway.

"And this?" Carter asked pointing at the necklace.

"One of the Jaffa at the gate has a device that will shut it off." he said picking up the communicator and telling the Jaffa at the gate that SG-1 was leaving to go home.

Ba'al was actually helping one of the Jaffa unload the crates while the other one was to take them back to the top.

"Why can't we stay to see if it even works?" Ford asked.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Ba'al said activating the system.

Deep down past those three levels, drills and other machinery powered up to gather and divert power to the needed systems and Stone back up top as per the programming instructions. But not all the systems were totally functioning anymore, which Carter purposely lied about. Those machines that didn't work anymore didn't activate the fail safes to stop the excess heat and lava from coming up. With those systems down, the overload was too great and it sent a lot of power up top into the buffers. The cave flooded within seconds as lava erupted in rapidly and continued to pour in, kinda like when the Titanic hit the iceberg. The Stone glowed brightly and the items he placed nearby where engulfed in that light.

Then things went wrong as the whole room shook bad enough they all fell to the floor. A massive large crack split the room in half, by about a couple of inches, going right through the machine. The Stone bounced out of its recess and onto the floor as the system erupted into small explosions and fire. It was total chaos as the room continued to shake. The other consoles died or exploded. Whatever it was that Ba'al wanted created was created but fell into the growing crevice, Ba'al falling with it as he tried to grab it. Ford almost ripped Rally's arm from it's socket, not to mention her wrist as he rushed over to Sam. She had saw Ba'al fall in and started to panic. Though it burned her neck and wretched it slightly, he had ripped the necklace off and tossed it into the hole as quickly as possible. No explosion followed and they didn't stay to find out why. Lara saw the Stone and grabbed it off the floor before following. Teal'c picked up the fallen zat before running with them. Several large cracks appeared in the cliff face as they came running out quickly.

The Jaffa at the gate were having trouble standing as the area continued to shake from the massive quake that was taking place deep under the ground. They turned when they saw SG-1 running up.

"Where's Lord Ba'al?!" one of the Jaffa asked as they ran up.

"Dead." Teal'c stated loudly.

Teal'c shot the other Jaffa before he could get his staff weapon up in time. Everyone else dropped or scattered as staff blast came at them. Teal'c tossed his zat at Daniel as he grabbed the dropped staff weapon. Mitchell had managed to get to the MA.L.P. and got a couple of PC-90's. A few staff blast hit the M.A.L.P. as he ran to the other side for cover. Sam managed to get on the other side quickly and took the extra weapon.

Ford and Rally were both staying low to the ground seeing as they were pretty much sitting ducks. One of the Jaffa's close to the two saw them on the ground. He swung his staff weapon towards them but ended up dropping to the ground as he lost balance. He got to his knees and went to fire at them when he dropped the weapon grabbing his left eye. Teal'c took him out quickly and then diverted his aim to another target.

"Nice shot Rally."

"Thanks." she said putting the small gun away.

The two got up quickly and grabbed what they could with the others off the damaged M.A.L.P. Seeing as the others had taken out the Jaffa, they didn't have to help shoot anything.

"Daniel, dial us home!" Mitchell yelled as he got ready with the G.D.O.

"One of us is missing." Teal'c stated.

"Lara's been hit!" Carter said rushing over to where she lay on the ground.

"Figures." Ford muttered as he ran up. "Here, take my guns, her guns and her pack. I'll get her."

"We need to leave, like now people! There's a big volcano brewing!" Mitchell yelled.

They all looked back towards the former facility to see smoke and lava bellowing into the air. Ford quickly got Lara over his shoulder and did the same to a protesting Rally. Daniel went through first followed by Carter, then Mitchell and Teal'c. Ford and the two on his shoulder coming in last.

"Close the Iris! We need a medical team!" Mitchell yelled after Ford came through and ran down the ramp.

The Iris closed and seconds later they heard something hit the Iris. Only after the gate shut down did everyone relax.

"What happened?" Reynolds asked as he entered the room.

Mitchell and Teal'c was informing him of what happened as the medical team entered.

"Bring her here General. Set her down gently." the doctor said as she was bringing over a stretcher.

With help Lara was placed on the stretcher. Rally he set down next, to which she hit him in the arm. He ignored it while picking the Stone off the ground that dropped from Lara's hand.

"She's still conscious, but I don't know how long." the doctor said as she started to try and listen to Lara's heart.

Lara's hand shot up quickly grabbing Ford by his shirt bring him down to her somewhat blood covered face. She muttered something that only Ford heard, to which he nodded.

"I can do that." she said then let go.

"I've lost her heartbeat! I need a crash…" the doctor began yelling.

"No. She said don't." Ford said spinning the doctor around. "Just leave her and help the others."

"But…."

"That's an order."

SG-1 was now all in the infirmary and was still there even after an hour. K-9 had came down and managed to do something magnetically to unlock the cuffs. They were all in different beds being treated for bruises and scraps. The doctor wanted them all in their for observation for the night, just in case. Especially after hearing about the food being given to them anyway. Though Ba'al was letting them go home, he never did say if he didn't poison or drug the food. Plus they didn't have any idea what Ba'al was trying to create slash did create with the Philosophers Stone. Ford was left alone sitting in a chair next to Lara's stretcher.

Rally was asleep in a bed of her own. She had a few pulled muscles in her arm, plus some small amount of tearing in her rotary cup in her shoulder and a sprained wrist. Not to mention some bruises and cuts here and there. At first when they brought her in and she was being looked at, she was extremely restless, mostly from the pain. After getting drugged up like everyone else, she still wasn't able to sleep despite the sleeping aid that was injected into her line. Ford figured out what it was after seeing her keep reaching under her pillow for something she thought was suppose to be there. He managed to retrieve her CZ-75, emptied it and put in under her pillow. She quieted down quickly after that, though Ford got quite a few looks from everyone in the place.

Sam walked over as Ford sat back down with coffee in his hand.

"The doctor really wants to look at her."

"Tough." he said taking a drink. "Uh oh."

"What's…"

Ford didn't get the coffee cup out of his face in time as he sneezed. Thankfully it was his cold coffee, unfortunately, he dumped the contents all over himself. Lara breathed in deeply and sat up quickly feeling just under her right breast and her back.

"Oh my god. I'm alive." she exclaimed as the doctor came out.

"Told ya." Ford said setting the empty cup aside. "You make it sound like I was lying."

Ford left to get cleaned up as the doctor came over to exam her anyway.

Part of Lara really wanted to stay and help Daniel, go off world and such, but she had a few other places on Earth she wanted to look at before coming back. She was allowed to take the Stone back with her since the system it went with was destroyed and now it was basically a useless paperweight, in a sense.

A few days later Rally went home to tidy up and close up shop. May wasn't all that thrilled with moving to another state, but since Rally said she was moving there to work with or without her, she and Ken agreed to go. Becky wasn't to thrilled with loosing Rally and neither was the police force, well certain members anyway. She wasn't able to tell them exactly what she was really doing other than being in charge of everything weapon related at a Air Force controlled facility in Colorado. Misty, a friend of Rally's and May's, stayed behind with Becky to work with her. A few weeks later, Rally had moved into a new house with Ken and May, learned the ropes at work real quickly not to mention reorganized the whole armory to be much better and easier to run. And became the new gun instructor to allow Ford more time to do other things. A competition was held one day to see who was the better marksman. She won with small arms, mostly because she emptied her clips faster. With the other weapons, it kinda went both ways. In the end though, she had more wins than loses. Ford conceded to her better skills, though Sam could see it was reluctantly.


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77

EPISODE………..STRONGHOLD

It was just after their return from their run and they had both finished their showers, apart unfortunately. Sally was wanting attention and she always got it. There was discipline when needed, which wasn't very often, so pretty much she was spoiled rotten. She was still very young after all but listened though. She knew what hot meant just because Ford burned himself on the stove to show her what would happen. Though in her case, he told her, she would be in a lot of pain for awhile and it would take a long time to heal. She didn't seriously injure herself when she knocked over Carter's hot coffee on her hand once when she wanted to see what it was and try it. Mom and dad, grandma and grandpa, Aunt Janet and even Uncle Daniel drank it so she figured it must be good. Ford let her try his once and surprisingly she liked it, a lot. Carter made a small fuss saying her daughter was crazy if she liked day old strong black coffee. They didn't let her have but a drink and told her she had to wait to get older to drink it. Like a dozen or so years. She pouted but got over it. Janet scolded Ford for even giving her a drink. Kept talking about growth problems possibly happening. Which K-9 reported was not a likely possible event.

Carter had came back from next door after handing her to her parents so they could go to work. She entered the kitchen to find him eating peanut butter toast and milk. Just one of the things he liked to eat when he didn't have time to cook. He was looking over the newspaper as she looked in the fridge.

"Hey, is today that thing with Teal'c and the vote for democracy?"

"Yep. I hope it works out. He's suppose to come back later today and let us know how it turns out. I told him we'd offer some books on the matter if they needed it." he said around some toast.

"I hope they win too." she said closing the door. "You got the last of the milk."

"No, there's a bottle in there. You must have bought it or your parents brought it over. I don't recognize the jug though." he said not looking up from the paper with a laugh. "Garfield's rather funny today."

"Um, Ford."

"Yeah." he said turning to look at her. The tone of voice suggested him to look at her. She was currently holding the glass bottle of milk, shaking it lightly.

"This isn't milk."

"Taste like it. Actually, it taste a little better in some ways." he said looking at his glass and sniffing it.

"Well, it is milk, but it didn't come from the store. And you're not suppose to be drinking it."

"It's not baby formula." he said sniffing it again. "I smelled that stuff and that is nowhere near this. Sally doesn't like that stuff anyway. And it isn't that dry milk stuff. You didn't buy that stuff did you?"

"No." she said putting the bottle back.

"Hmm." he said taking a drink and going back to the comics.

"Figure it out yet?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"The milk?"

"Oh. Um, no. It's not goat either. That stuff is rather ugly. Had to drink it once seeing the water was bad in that area of the world. Revolting, very revolting."

"Any clue at all?"

"No. What is it?"

"You can be dense sometimes. Breast milk."

"Yours?"

She gave him that look that Jack got sometimes when he asked a stupid question he already knew the answer to.

"Right. Of course it's yours. Who else would it be?" he said smacking himself in the head. "Well, taste good. My mom did say it took me a year to come off her. Guess I really liked it. Got my vitamins and minerals for the day then."

"You, are weird."

"Yes, but you love me for that."

"I'm…." she began saying when the door was knocked on. "Who could that be?"

"It's open Daniel." Ford yelled.

"Daniel?"

"Hey Sam, Ford." he said walking in and setting a bag he had down.

"Car needs worked on again. He came here to get a ride to work." Ford said as she looked at Daniel and then him.

"Oh. That would be that phone call that came in as I was taking Sally next door."

"Yeah."

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No." they both said.

"I'm going to go finished getting ready." she said.

He nodded as Daniel entered the kitchen.

"We got a few minutes if you want some coffee or a small meal like this."

"Coffee sounds good." Dnaiel said grabbing a cup and the coffee pot.

"Figures. A lot of translating today?"

"Some. Little of this, little of that." he said putting the pot back. He opened the fridge and got the milk out. "I assume you already know, but if not…."

"You're almost out of milk." he said taking the top off the bottle.

Ford quickly stopped him before he poured it.

"What's wrong?" he asked more worried than confused. "We haven't been gone from the base long enough for it to spoil."

"This is, for Sally only." he said putting it back. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"Oh, baby formula. I thought she was off that and eating solid foods."

"She is eating solids, somewhat. She also quit drinking that formula stuff many months ago." he said putting his plate and glass in the dishwasher. "She never did like it."

"Like what?" she asked coming out in jeans and a blue blouse.

"Baby formula."

"Oh yeah. Spit it back in my face most of the time." she said messing with the back of her hair.

"Takes after me. Baby formula wasn't part of the menu on Atlantis back then. Like I said, took me a year to wean."

"Well what is it then if it isn't baby form….oh." Daniel said as it clicked suddenly. "Sam, it's been almost a year."

She shrugged and gave Ford a small glare.

"Like Ford said, she takes after him. At least she doesn't bite."

"I didn't need that mental image." he muttered finishing his coffee.

"You asked. At least you aren't Jack that is here. He probably would have made a, remark I wouldn't like." Ford said helping her with her jean coat, not that she needed it. "And I don't bite."

"I didn't need that image either. Okay, please tell me you will take it slow. You both are crazy drivers."

"Since you trust her more, you can drive Sam."

"Your car or mine?"

"Your choice."

"Hers. More leg room." Daniel said picking up his bag. "Besides, less horsepower."

Ford looked at her, and she got the message.

"I upgraded it."

"A lot more power. 0 to 60 in like, 3 seconds." she said watching Daniels face.

Like they expected, it dropped with a groan. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Ford.

"What?"

"You corrupted Sam. She was never this bad. Do you two even have insurance anymore?" he asked as they walked out the door.

"We were kidding Daniel. The car still has its original Cobra engine." she said. "I still have insurance if it helps any."

"It does." he said looking at the car warily.

"Actually, she was always this bad. I just made her show it off more. You should see what she does on her motorcycle." he said with a small shudder. "I don't know what angel is on that thing with her keeping her from crashing."

At Dakara, the council was in session and talking about democracy. One man who was extremely for the, bill per say, was talking in the middle of the room. The two large half round tables between him. He was rather fat, and unfortunately one of the Jaffa that had to use a symbiont still, which was one of the reasons he was able to still move, though being slightly elderly and over weight.

"Democracy is the future of our great nation." Maz'Rai said. "We must proceed with the dissolution of this council, which, we have seen, can be influenced and corrupted. I hereby formally propose that we hold a public referendum on the subject. So that all Jaffa can participate in the decision before us."

"Thank you, brother Maz'Rai." Bra'tak said as the man sat down. "Your wisdom is always greatly appreciated by the council. Now, I call sister Kal'el, as the last speaker before the rebuttal will be heard."

Bra'tak messed with some papers as she stood up.

"Brother Bra'tak, I'm afraid I must begin rebuttal against dissolution of the council."

Bra'tak and Teal'c both looked at her in surprise.

"Our people are not yet ready for this burden Bra'tak." she said as Maz'Rai was also looking at her in surprise.

"You underestimate them sister." Bra'tak stated.

"My position on this council was secured by the might of the Haktyl, and it is well known that many regions do no yet recognize the rights of females, let alone the right to vote on their destiny." she stated with obvious distain for some of the council members.

"I agree. There must be change." Bra'tak said.

"Such change must occur prior to a general vote, so that its results can be viewed as fair and representative."

From the looks of the other Council members, not many took that idea to heart. The Council ended session and all left. She was talking to a few others and followed them as Teal'c and Bra'tak along with Maz'Rai walked out and watched her leave. Teal'c took a few steps forward but didn't follow as he called her name, twice. She didn't turn or come back. A bunch of Jaffa and other Council members stood off a few feet behind them talking.

"Did she not speak of support of our proposal just this morning!?" Teal'c said with frustration.

"Privately, yes." Bra'tak stated. "I would not have called on her otherwise."

"Then why would she betray us in session?!"

"Someone has influenced her." Maz'Rai said.

Teal'c nodded.

"Still, I have always believed Kal'el to be honorable."

"Is there no end to this duplicity that we must face?!" Bra'tak stated forcefully.

"Sometime, I fear I have gotten to old for this brother." Maz'Rai said.

"Indeed, and yet this is what results, when we leave such decisions to the rash of youth." Bra'tak said with the still forcefully tone.

"I will speak with her." Maz'Rai said seeing that both Bra'tak and Teal'c were not the best people to have talking to anyone at the moment.

He walked down the corridors to her chamber and walked in finding her looking at something of hers in the corner of the room.

"Kal'el, please forgive the intrusion."

"Not at all, I'm glad you are here. We must speak." she said turning to him.

"May I ask, why you did not support our proposal?"

"Now is not the time."

"We have no choice, Kal'el."

"I'm afraid, as far as you are concerned." she said picking a zat from off her table and pointing it at him. "That is true."

No one heard the zat fire much less him hitting the floor.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell." he said walking up to the front desk on a floor where terminally ill patients were resting. "I'm here to see Bryce Ferguson."

He wasn't in his uniform, just normal everyday clothes. Blue jeans, shoes, a T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Mitchell was coming to see a friend of his from way back before learning about the Stargate program. A friend he served with and that was going to die if he didn't get surgery. The hospital was for military personal.

"Colonel Mitchell." a few inches shorter than him doctor said pulling a chart off the wall.

"Yes ma'am."

She shook his hand as she talked.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kelly.

"Nice to meet you."

"I've had a chance to see your friend."

"Great. Doctor Lam says you're the best."

"Well, that's very nice of her to say. I'm not aware of any ranking system." she said smiling.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a little better than Fergies H.M.O. back in Iowa." he said with a small laugh.

"Well, I'll do what I can. I've ordered some test." she said looking at the chart. "They should give us a better idea of what we're looking at."

"Yeah, he's had that shrapnel for awhile. They just found the aneurysm a few weeks ago."

"He's probably had it the whole time and didn't know it."

"He said his doctor's back home had thrown in the towel on this one." he said sadly.

"I won't lie to you. I know it's in a tricky spot. But as you know, we have access to certain technology not available to everyone else just yet."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks."

"I was told he's not privy to classified material." she asked more than said.

"No."

"So, you got him in here, but you couldn't get him clearance?"

"That's a whole other ball of wax. The irony is, he would have had my spot in the 302 program if he hadn't been injured. He's a better pilot than I ever was, better than most actually."

"This must be important to you. I imagine that you had to pull some pretty big strings to make this happen?"

"Ferguson got that chunk of metal in his head saving my sorry ass four years ago. Not surprisingly, General Carter was able to get him here without any trouble."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." he said picking his bag off the ground and walking to the room.

Back at Dakara, the council was in session again, the next day. Maz'Rai was speaking again, except against the democratic proposal, shocking Teal'c and Bra'tak.

"And so, upon further reflection, I have come to agree with Kal'el, more debate over the proposal state of government is required. We must take our time in such grave matters. For now, we must maintain the present High Council and not bow to the pressure of brother's Bra'tak and Teal'c."

The other's nodded with smiles. They adjourned and all left. Bra'tak and Teal'c caught up with Maz'Rai before he could leave. He was talking with another Jaffa Council member, who was actually the guy who was always with Gerak, and Kal'el.

"Maz'Rai…." Bra'tak said tapping his arm lightly.

"I am entitled to be swayed by reason Bra'tak." Maz'Rai said as the other two left.

"You are the one who tabled this proposal for a referendum." Bra'tak stated. "You have always believed that democracy was essential for the future of our nation!"

"Indeed, that is still the case. I merely have been convinced that we should not act in such haste."

"Brother, it was you who feared that Gerak's followers were gathering strength." Teal'c stated. "That there was a danger that if we did not dissolve this council, they could still vote to support the unilateral submission to the religion of the Ori."

"All our dreams of a free Jaffa nation would be lost forever." Bra'tak said.

"All I am saying is that there is still time for a healthy debate." Maz'Rai stated forcefully and then turned away leaving them quickly.

"We cannot let this proposal die!" Bra'tak said with anger.

"There are still Council members who are uncommitted." Teal'c said. "Brother U'Kin was not in session today. I will visit him later this evening after I consult with our brothers on Chulak."

"And I will see what I can learn here. If Maz'Rai's vote was influenced, I shall expose it."

They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

In room 708, in the military hospital, a man in laying in bed, in a white shirt, blue jeans and a dark Hawaiian shirt playing catch with a ball and mitt. He was once enlisted just because of the crew cut he kept. There was another bed next to him that was empty. His bed was next to the two large windows. Mitchell walked in as the man was catching the ball again.

"Ferguson!"

"It's about time." he said tossing the ball in the air again. "Son of a bitch drags me out here to get poked and prodded, turned upside down and he can't spare a minute from his big important job to see his dying friend."

"It's good to see your bad attitude hasn't changed much." Mitchell said getting off the doorway as he walked in.

"What do you expect? I'm dying for god's sakes." he said getting off the bed and hugging Mitchell.

"Don't get up, you idiot." he said as the man hugged him anyway.

"Cam, I'm not going to break."

Ferguson got back on the bed as Mitchell sat on the other one.

"You look like you're feeling pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good, for a guy with a ticking time bomb in his head."

"Well, why don't we see what the doctor's have to say about that." he said.

"Hey, I'm just doing what the flyer says." Ferguson said removing the flyer from his front shirt pocket. Mitchell took it as it was handed to him.

"It was in the waiting room in the shrinks office that I went to a couple of weeks back. You're going to bite the big one, now what? First thing on the list is accept it. Learn to talk openly about it, so that's what I'm doing."

Mitchell looked at the wrinkled flyer with obvious sadness then back at his friend.

"Did I mention I was going to die?"

"Yeah, I think you did." Mitchell said slowly.

"Okay. So, how about you? How's the big importantly top secret job?"

"Still top secret."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me." Ferguson said laughing lightly. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm going to die you know."

Mitchell shook his head lightly.

"No flowers?"

"No. I thought about it, but I decided on this instead." he said handing over the bag.

"Oh yes, me liky alotly." Ferguson said looking in the bag.

"Hey Ford, what's up?" Carter asked as she and Daniel entered the room.

"Bra'tak has some bad news concerning developments on Dakara." Ford said pointing at Bra'tak who was looking out the window at the gate. Ford was sitting on the edge of the table and stayed there as the other two stood behind their seats.

"It is Teal'c. He left last night to consult with one of our allies." Bra'tak said as he turned from the window and walked up to the table. "He was due back this morning, but did not return."

"Are you sure he's not just late?" Daniel asked.

"Has Teal'c ever been late for anything?" Ford asked. He didn't give them time to answer. "Bra'tak told me a few other things that lead me to believe something serious is going on. Unless he was priorly engaged, like doing something with SG-1, Teal'c has always been to a council session. He usually tells me about it if it might affect us. Bra'tak, tell them what you told me about the democratic proposal and it being shot down lately."

Teal'c was currently captured, on a mothership, and was on some table that tilted to a fifty degree angle. His arms were being held by metal hooks that wrapped around his elbows making it so he couldn't move them and chains were attached to his wrist keeping him from trying anything. His legs were slightly spread apart and also tied down making escape practically impossible. He was wearing a chain mail vest that wrapped around his neck like a turtle neck shirt and had the chain mail pants with the Jaffa armor over the knee area. Across from the front of him was a table in the niche of the room. On the table was a variety of devices, mostly for torture. One of the objects was his Tretonin injection. He awoke slowly and could feel a few cramps from being in the position he was in too long. He tried moving only to find he couldn't. A Jaffa in full armor and cape looked at him before turning to the large table that looked like a computer console. The Jaffa picked up a small disc object about the size of a quarter along with a strange object shaped like a triangle with 3 thin metal strips coming off each side like calipers. He walked over and placed the disc on the side of Teal'c's temple. Teal'c squinted in pain as the small needles inserted themselves.

"I will divulge nothing." Teal'c spat as the Jaffa stepped back.

"That is not my intention. My purpose, is to teach you." he said pointing the strange device and activating it. Teal'c cried out in pain and didn't stop as long as the device kept going.

Bra'tak was telling them what he knew as he sat on Ford's left. Carter sat on his right with Daniel.

"Obviously this motion to dissolve the council in favor of elected officials has spawned strong opposition. Many who have reaped benefits under the current regime, would loose their status upon the passage of the vote."

"Sounds familiar. Your current government gives more control to a individual instead of the people having a say in matters. Is there anyone on the council who would seriously loose something if democracy succeeds? Or is it more than one person?" Ford asked. "Murdering people to get their way or threatening someone's life is one way to get your way. Question is, who on the council would go that far?"

"This sounds possibly more like blackmail and kidnapping to me." Daniel said. "Killing Teal'c wouldn't be good because of relations with the us, or the Tauri in general. Threatening lives to get their way would be….to obvious for…."

"Being found out? Yeah. I can see where the murder idea is not…probably employed. Means someone is being…."

"I believe the word you are looking for is, dishonorable General." Bra'tak said.

"I was going to say, dirty and underhanded, but that works."

"I used to believe in many that have been dishonorable as of late." Bra'tak said.

"I've met quiet a few people on the hill that have stabbed me in the back as of late, figuratively speaking. At least the President has been honest about everything even if it has been against us sometimes."

"Honesty is an honorable trait." Bra'tak stated.

"The longer we talk the….." Carter started saying.

"Teal'c, right. Any ideas Bra'tak?"

"Maybe we should probably start in Teal'cs last known wear abouts." Daniel said.

"Starting to think like me sometimes Daniel. I'm impressed. As always, I'll help when I can, until then you three get started and look around."

"Where's Colonel Mitchell?" Daniel asked as they all got up.

"He asked for some personal time. To visit a dying friend. And before you ask, even if he was here, the outlook doesn't look good. Not even a Goa'uld hand device could probably save him."

"What sort of injury would that be?" Carter asked. "Maybe he could be a Tok'ra, you know…"

"Piece of shrapnel from, something, is deep in his head. Can't remember the mission he and Mitchell were on that caused it." he said scratching his head. "I just read it recently too. Hmm, oh well, whatever the case, he's getting the best possible treatment that Lam knew. If we had a sarcophagus, maybe then."

Mitchell had hooked up a Playstation system, that was the object in the bag. They were playing a two player game against each other. Mitchell was excited about the fact he was kicking his friends butt, and once Ferguson's character died, he realized something was wrong.

"What was that? Where you even trying?"

"You know what, I'm just…..I'm just kinda tired." Ferguson said setting aside the controller.

Mitchell said he'd play the game with a handicap but Ferguson said no. But he agreed to a rematch. Mitchell was in the middle of shutting it off as Ferguson tried to tell him to leave.

"Look, I appreciate you taking some time off…."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, you did your duty, you can go now."

"I have no where else to be."

Ferguson gave him a look.

"Really."

"Seriously, Cam, it's fine. You don't have to stick around."

"Yes." he said then turned to look out the window. "I do."

Bra'tak, and Daniel were on a Jaffa controlled planet, that was mostly made up of settlers. Just living off the land and in large tents. The last known location for Teal'c.

"I wish I could be more help Bra'tak, but Teal'c left last night, barely an hour after arriving." a white chubby and balding Jaffa said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Daniel asked.

"He said he was needed back on Dakara."

"Was anybody with him?"

"He traveled alone. Please let me know as soon as you have learned what has happened."

Daniel sighed lightly and looked at Bra'tak. He stepped forward getting into the Jaffa's face.

"What is a matter brother?" the man asked with some fear.

"You call yourself friend," Bra'tak said then grabbed the guy by the collar with both hands. "But you speak lies to my face!"

"Whoa, Bra'tak…"

"He is deceiving us." Bra'tak spat. "Where is Teal'c?!"

"Bra'tak, what has come over you? I have told you what I know." the man said trembling as Bra'tak kept hold of him hard enough he was almost lifted off the ground.

Bra'tak gripped the man's throat with his right hand while still holding him with the other.

"I will not ask again." he growled.

"He was taken from here. I do not know where." the Jaffa stated with fear and a choking voice, then groaned in pain as Bra'tak squeezed harder. "Ah please."

He let the man go and walked away in a huff. Daniel caught up as they headed for the gate.

"What was that all about?"

"I believe he speaks the truth. He does not know where Teal'c is."

"But he admitted he helped arrange Teal'cs kidnapping."

"And he shall be dealt with accordingly. Unfortunately for us, this situation is much worse than I imagined."

"How?" Daniel asked as Bra'tak stopped and turned to him.

"U'kin has always been the strongest in support of our cause. A Jaffa whose honor I never would have doubted. There is but one possible explanation for his actions. I saw it in his eyes."

"He's been brainwashed." Daniel said as Bra'tak nodded.

Mitchell had put away the system sat on the other bed with the mitt and ball.

"You know, I never did buy that you went down in a test flight." Ferguson said.

"Why? That's what happened." he said leaning back into the pillow.

"Okay, so you were testing a plane, in a dogfight over Antarctica."

"Dogfight?"

"I did some checking. I still have friends in intelligence."

"Right. You think you're getting your hands on classified information huh?" he said slapping the ball into the mitt.

"Not exactly. I've pieced some things together."

Mitchell didn't look at him but at the mitt while biting his lip.

"Come on, we were both up for that big important classified position. I just want to know what I missed out on that almost got you killed."

"I wish I could tell you, I really do."

"No, you don't." Ferguson said with a laugh. "You probably feel as guilty as hell for doing what you're doing while I'm waiting to die."

Mitchell slapped the ball hard into the mitt then grabbed it out holding it hard.

"Read the flyer man, it's called survivors guilt. Now, it also says you need to be honest with yourself and the people around you." he said like it was no big deal while Mitchell started looking upset and possibly uncomfortable.

On a planet that was Jaffa controlled, or somewhat anyway, the Stargate stood in the middle of what would be considered a giant rock quarry. A path lead up from it off to the right going up to a landed mothership that was behind a tree line. Jaffa's in full armor were patrolling the area in groups. Inside the ship, Jaffa's were doing normal ship maintenance and other duties. On the bridge, a Jaffa was at the controls doing his job while another Jaffa stood by the doorway keeping guard. Another Jaffa entered the room and walked up to the figure standing just in front of the screen.

"Speak." Ba'al stated. He wore a strange leather suit jacket with a shirt almost the same underneath and the same with the pants. Kinda like a slightly dark version of the Komodo Dragon skin.

"It does not seem to be working." the Jaffa that was torturing Teal'c said.

"As I feared." Ba'al said with a chuckle. "His will is strong."

"I will break him. Whatever it takes."

"No, no, no. I'll deal with this." he said smiling.

Teal'c was still strapped to the table thing and though not being tortured with nerve racking pain, he was exhausted and barely conscious.

"Hello, Teal'c."

"You." Teal'c said glaring at the man before him.

"Seems it's time we had a little, chat." he said with a funny smirk.

"Sam and SG-3 are coming back from Chulak as we speak. Should be here in a few minutes." Ford said looking at his watch as he entered the briefing room. "What do you have for me?"

The two gave him a run down of what they learned and what Bra'tak feared was happening.

"Brainwashing?" Ford said thinking as he walked up the table and then back down it. "Brainwashing……who would be doing this? And why? Unless it's to get at the Tauri, or if it's a new Ori strategy. No, the Ori wouldn't do that. They use a direct approach. I don't even think they know what the word covert means. Any ideas on how long this has been going on?"

"Over the course of the last three weeks, many alliances have shifted."

"Hmm, that could mean that there is a lot of Jaffa's that are brainwashed. Three weeks is a long time, but whoever is behind this, didn't stop the proposal for democracy, just postponed it."

"For all we know, half the High Council could have been compromised. To which the proposal could be being stalled until it just ultimately fails." Daniel said.

"That could be the case." Ford muttered as he sat back on the table tapping his chin. "I remember watching…..ahem, reading a report about how Teal'c was brainwashed by Aphosis. Which is why he's on the Tretonin now….."

"I remembered it pretty clearly." Daniel said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Teal'c was able to go through some painful rite…."

"The Rite of Mal'Sharan."

"Yeah, that. He overcame the brainwashing then."

"Because he overcame such manipulations in the past, should make it easier for him to overcome it now." Bra'tak said.

"True. We just need to find out who has the technology. The Goa'uld are gone. Except Ba'al who's hiding on Earth still. So, some Jaffa must have gotten their hands on that technology. Question is, who and what is the purpose?"

No one spoke for a moment, all looking like they were thinking.

"Anyone you might know that has been subjected to this technology Bra'tak?"

"Bra'tak, you said a close friend of yours, Maz'Rai, he changed his opinion virtually overnight." Daniel said quickly. "He could have had the technology used on him."

"Indeed."

"Is it possible for you to get him to go through the same thing Teal'c did?" Daniel asked.

"And if so, at the very least, he may be able to give us an idea of who is behind this." Bra'tak stated with new found hope.

"You two get going then. The sooner we have an answer the better. I'll inform Sam of the plan and have teams made ready for a rescue op."

"I admit, we've certainly had our differences in the past," Ba'al said as he walked around Teal'c. "But you need to hear what I have to say."

"I will not hear the words of a false god."

Ba'al turned to him with a smile.

"Oh yes, the whole god issue." he said in his non Goa'uld voice as he waved his hands around a few times. "Maybe we did take it a little too far, but can you blame us?"

Teal'c could only watch and listen, though he was a little surprised at Ba'al's attitude.

"We gave you strength, vitality, long life. I know you don't quite see it that way, but no matter. That's all in the past now." he said then walked up and leaned on the metal ring holding Teal'c left arm. He laughed still in his non Goa'uld voice.

"Come now Teal'c, we're smart enough to know we're not actual gods."

Teal'c only kept staring ahead.

"Well, some us are anyway. There was always those that started believing their own propaganda. I suppose, all you need is enough people to worship you, then you're pretty much a god by definition are you not?"

Teal'c looked at him, with no emotion. Though Ba'al could see that Teal'c was wondering where he was going with this.

"So is the case with the Ori. Granted, they do seem to have some very interesting powers to back up their claims. I've seen what happens to those who resist. They are a formidable enemy."

"How does this concern you and I?" Teal'c asked looking straight ahead again.

"We worked together to defeat the Replicators."

Teal'c laughed.

"The Carter's defeated the Replicators."

"Yes, well. I helped with Stargate part." he said with a grumble.

"This is working together?" Teal'c said with distain. "Taking me against my will! Brainwashing the council to do your bidding….."

"The Jaffa number in the millions, spread across the vastness of the galaxy. Your backgrounds are diverse and rich in a history of warfare with each other."

"Because of the Goa'uld!"

"As a united nation, you are young and un-experienced. Too weak to face a adversary as powerful as the Ori. Gerak proved that. What you need now is a strong leader. One with the mind and experience to wage war on such a foe."

"You?" he said with a smirk.

Ba'al walked away going to the table before turning around.

"I'm not asking you to worship me. I'm not trying to undermine your freedom. I care nothing for your rights and traditions, and what you wish to do with your daily lives. What I do not want to see happen is the utter subjugation of this galaxy at the hands of the Ori." he said forcefully. "That, would be an utter shame for all of us. Don't make this personal Teal'c. Your people are in need, and I can help them. I can help us defend all of ourselves against the Ori."

Daniel and Bra'tak went to Dakara and found Maz'Rai in his room. Daniel was looking at some old scrolls as Maz'Rai talked to them.

"That is an absurd accusation. You know me Bra'tak. I choose my opinions carefully."

"That's true." Daniel said getting a slight glare from the man. "No, really it is."

He walked up to the desk that Bra'tak was standing near while holding several sheets of paper that he was looking over.

"We took these out of the Hall of Records before coming here, six months ago, you co-authored policy measures designed to prevent voting abuses by Gerak's coalition." Daniel said handing over a paper and then more as he spoke. "Four months ago, you voted in favor of increasing the size of the council to give unrepresented Jaffa a voice, and just three weeks ago you introduced a motion to set limits on the councils legislative powers. Are we beginning to see a pattern here?"

"You believe in democracy Maz'Rai. How else do you explain your actions?" Bra'tak asked as the Jaffa looked at the different papers.

"I do not deny my beliefs. My thinking on the proper timing and strategy on implementation is what's changed." the man stated hastily.

"Two evenings ago, you remember clearly what you did?" Bra'tak asked.

"Bra'tak, I can barely remember what I ate yesterday, that is sad I admit, but proof of nothing than old age." he said looking at papers on his desk.

"And age has taken everything away but our wisdom, old friend. Those were the words you spoke to me just before you tabled our referendum for democracy."

Maz'Rai looked up sharply at him.

"Tell me one thing that happened the night before last, then I will let this rest." Bra'tak asked with force that he wasn't letting this go.

Maz'Rai laughed lightly then opened his mouth. But nothing came out and he frowned as he thought. The other two looked at him waiting, though Bra'taks face turned to sadness as he watched his friend become confused.

"Please leave me. I am weary."

Bra'tak walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. After a small squeeze, he and Daniel left. Daniel walked up fast, having to catch up after putting the records back.

"We have reached him. Trust me. Facing the rite of Ma'lsharran is something he must do with clear mind and conviction. We must give him time."

It was later in the day, and Mitchell was sleeping on the other bed with a open Air Force magazine on his chest. Ferguson was looking out the window as the sun set.

"Do you know what I think you're doing?" he said looking at Mitchell, who didn't move. "I think you're fighting aliens."

"I think that chunk of metal you've got in your cranium has caused a lot of damage." he said slowly opening both eyes.

"I know you were test flying a plane down in Antarctica. You were fighting an alien armada, in human built, alien hybrid fighters, and we've got a whole fleet of them, and at least, ah, couple of interstellar battleships."

"Whatever you say man."

"The info's out there. The military, they couldn't build all that stuff themselves, they had to contract it out. I did some consulting for an aeronautics firm called Zephyr, when I first went on disability. Come on man, I'm seasoned enough to see through all those bogus cover stories they've been blowing around for the last couple of years. I mean, what really happened to that building a couple of months back? And that strange new influenza outbreak that swept the globe, didn't that start in a hospital near here?"

"Ferguson look….."  
"No, I know. I know. You can't tell me. It doesn't really matter, the point is, whatever you are into, it is big. I mean, it's bigger than we ever dreamed of, even back when we were cadets and made that blood oath to make it into the space program or die trying." he said with a small laugh.

"Look Cam, I'm not some crazy conspiracy nut, I know. You've got things to do besides sitting here waiting for me to die. Go."

Mitchell got up thinking and went to the vending machine outside. Doctor Kelly walked up as he was having trouble with the coffee vender.

"I find it helps if you hit it." she said.

"Oh, that's alright. I probably shouldn't have anymore caffeine." he said turning away.

"I got the results from the CAT scan." she said opening a file.

"And?"

"Well, it pretty much confirmed Mr. Ferguson's own doctor's findings. The shrapnel originally lodged itself against an intracranial artery, and over the course of the next few years, formed an aneurysm. Given its size and relative position, we would do more damage if we attacked it surgically. Even a intravascular approach would cause a major rupture."

"Okay. So, what's the plan?"

"I know you were looking for good news Colonel, but I'm sorry. I'm afraid, there are no options. It's just a matter of time."

Anger clouded his face quickly and he smashed his elbow into the glass face plate on the coffee venting machine. Everyone that was around could hear the glass break and turned to look. The doc just jumped slightly.

"Sorry doc, you were wrong. Hitting it doesn't help." he said then walked away. "I'll pay for that."

Bra'tak came back later to check on his friend only to find him laying on his cot bed. His larva on the ground dead next to him. Another skinny black Jaffa stood nearby at the end of the bed. Daniel was near the door looking through the papers on the desk.

"Thank you. Now please leave us."

The Jaffa nodded and left as Bra'tak knelt down by his friend and picked up the dead larva.

"You think he did this to himself?"

"He removed his own symbiont. The rite of Mal'sharran." he said looking at the dead snake.

"I don't understand. Why would he do this on his own? I mean, he had to know how dangerous it was."

"Indeed. It requires that you bring yourself to the edge of death." Bra'tak said after he set the dead larva on the floor. "In order to find your own true spirit. Should you fail…"

"He was ashamed that he had been brainwashed." Daniel said as he figured out what Bra'tak meant. "If he failed to overcome it, he didn't want anyone here to save him."

"I pushed you to this old friend." Bra'tak said with sadness as he placed both of Maz'Rai's hands together on his abdomen.

"Bra'tak." Daniel said after kneeling down and finding a piece of paper on the floor.

He read aloud the name on the paper that was hastily scrawled, and from what looked like in blood.

"Kal'el." he said with some distain.

Mitchell called the SGC and apprised Ford of what he could and got an update.

"Bra'tak is watching Kal'el in hopes of finding who brainwashed her. Hopefully the trail isn't long, and they'll find the mastermind behind all this and why. Sam is currently getting a rescue op set up still. Or she finished it." Ford said scratching his head. "Don't remember if she said so or not. Point is, once we know where Teal'c is, we're heading out to get him."

"I'll be there." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, I told the team why you were gone. They'd understand and so would I if you stayed. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't come. We can handle this without you. Wait, that didn't come out right Cam, sorry. You know what I mean I hope…."

"I have a pretty good idea that you'd go on this mission alone and save Teal'c if the numbers are to great General."

"Actually, that is part of the plan. I just haven't told Sam yet. Anything they can do for your friend?"

"They said no. On that front, I have a favor to ask."

After telling him about his friend and the idea.

"I'll have someone ask them, but you'll do it here."  
"General?"

"You have permission to have him brought here. Get him to a more secure location where no one will notice anything and then call me. I'll have the infirmary ready and the Prometheus beam you here when you call."

"But….isn't…."

"Hey, if we can somehow save him, he can take your former place with the Prometheus 302 squad. You mentioned he was a better pilot. If not, all those questions will be answered as a last request. Better go get him ready while he still has time."

"I……don't know what….."

"Don't worry about it Cam. Just let him know he's going to learn the truth. And to stay alive to learn it all."

Teal'c was still on the table thing, and not doing well mostly because he needed Tretonin.

"So? Have you given some thought to my proposal?" Ba'al asked as he and the Jaffa that tortured Teal'c before walked in.

Teal'c continued to shake slightly as he kept his head down and eyes closed.

"To be honest, you've looked better Teal'c. Don't tell me your spirit is waning." he said then leaned forward into Teal'c face. "I know you need Tretonin to live."

Teal'c still didn't talk or open his eyes.

"Give in. Don't threaten the future of your people because of personal pride."

Teal'c laughed weakly but didn't look up.

"You are frightened. You seek to control the Jaffa, because you recognize the power of the Ori, and you are helpless, to do anything about it on your own."

"I've tried to be nice, I've tried to present reason, convince you in a most merciful fashion, but my patience wears thin. Now, rest assured I will prevail of your precious council and control the Jaffa. Ultimately it is for their own good. If you keep resisting me, I'll have no choice but to let you die."

About an hour later, Ferguson was in the infirmary as Lam went over the results of all his test.

"Bra'tak found a gate address. Teal'c is on a mothership there." Carter said as the two talked to Mitchell outside the infirmary.

"There is also a contingent of Jaffa, on the ship and guarding the gate. The plan is to storm the planet and get Teal'c off the ship." Ford said. "If you still plan on coming with, tell him what you want and hook him up, let him see your memories and then when we get back, maybe Lam will have something with an idea I had in mind. If you're coming, we'll see you in the gate room."

"Thanks General. Everyday I serve under you is an honor." he said with a choked voice.

"Actually, it's working both ways since you're SG-1's leader now." he said patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go Sam."

"Hey Cam, this place is great. A little drab in color, but you know the military." he said looking around from the bed. "I was right though. We do have interstellar ships and that was the Prometheus, right?"

"Yeah." Mitchell said as he set the memory transfer device up on a table next to Ferguson's bed.

"What is that? And when do I get a tour?"

"It's a little something we picked up off world."

"Off world?"

"Yep."

"And it does what?" he said seeing the unusual control board and some wires.

"We've done a little modifying to it, but it's functions are still the same. I downloaded my memories from the past few months, pretty much from when I entered the program here. What this device will do is allow you to relive all those moments. To see what I saw and experienced."

"You're serious?"

"You wanted to know the truth, and in many ways, this is better than the nickel tour. Be thankful, if it wasn't for General Carter, you'd probably be back in Iowa dying at home instead of learning everything that's really going on right now."

"He sounds like a good man and a great leader."

"Trust me." Mitchell said barley keeping his voice in check. "You have no idea, but you soon will."

Teal'c was taken off the table and being so weak and the fact that the Jaffa that took him off didn't care, let Teal'c drop the to ground, still with his hands chained.

"You can continue to resist me, and die." Ba'al said looking at the Tretonin on the table as Teal'c withered on the floor. "Or you can take the Tretonin and save yourself."

Teal'c looked up from the floor as Ba'al looked at the Tretonin vial.

"Join me, and you will save many more."

He set the vial back on the table and then turned leaving.

"It's up to you."

Ferguson was reliving the memories as Mitchell stood by watching. As he was watching the memory of Colonel Carter explain the Mark 9 nuke, Mitchell stopped it.

"What are you doing?" Ferguson exclaimed. "Why did you stop?"

"Teal'c, is in trouble. There's a rescue op about to leave. General Carter says they can do it without me, but he'd like me to be there if I can. I need to go."

"Go save him, for gods sakes."

"I just don't want you to give up. There's so many possibilities out there."

"Get out of here." he said waving at the door. "This doctor says there might be a chance but it involves your General's help, whatever that means. Sooner you guys all get back, the better chances I will have."

"Before I go, there's something I have to say. You may not like it, but I'm going to have to live with it whether you make it or not. I'm sorry. I'm doing what I'm doing and you're not because, I acted rashly. I'm a hothead, and you're suffering because of it."

"No, you're doing what you're doing because of who you are."

"I'm impatience, I lose control, I'm not particularly fond of that side of myself."

"I didn't mean that. When you see an opportunity, you take it. The kind of things that we were asking to do that you are doing now, you've got to be a little angry. You've got to lose control. If you think to much, you're just going to freeze up. My god, you're going to other planets through a freaking wormhole! You've got to be freaking nuts!"

"I just don't want to screw up again."

"Well, you better not. This Teal'c, he seems like a pretty decent guy, or alien, whatever he is. Maybe I'll get to meet him once you get back."

"He's a Jaffa."

"Jaffa. Just be yourself Cam. Trust me, that's pretty damn good."

"Thanks."

"I would have done it for anyone, you know that. It's part of the job."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, turn it back on and get out of here. The sooner this is over, the sooner I have a better and second chance at life."

"Play, stop." he said pointing at the buttons.

"Rewind?"

Mitchell chuckled and pointed out the button.

"Way cool. Good luck man."

They shook hands and Mitchell started to leave.

"Hey."

"Yeah." Ferguson said as he was about to push the button.

"Skip over the flight attendant. That's private."

"I promise nothing." he said with a smile.

Carter was standing at the base of the ramp telling about what they had info on. Bra'tak was going to radio them and let them know when it was safe to come through.

"Small change of plans." Ford said entering the room with both his guns drawn. His coat was completely closed up making his head the only vulnerable spot. He even had his gloves on.

"Tell me you're not going to through and playing the hero?"

"No." Ford said turning away from her as he stood next to her. "I know we've had problems with the Jaffa in the past. Being enemies before they were freed. This is about the same case, so what I'm going to do is go through first. I'll give them an ultimatum, which you'll all hear. If they refuse, I'll cover you all as you come through. If they surrender, like I hope, then you'll come through on my signal and round them up to be cared for by other Jaffa on Dakara, or whatever planet they are taken to. If this plan works, zat only those that try anything and don't use your firearms unless absolutely necessary. Further, if this plan works, SG-1 will be the only one to take the ship, mostly because if the ship begins to take off and does, I'd rather only one team be stuck on it. No offense to anyone else here, and I'm not trying to sound like it's bragging, but everyone knows SG-1's record."

"You mean the getting into trouble part even in the middle of nowhere General." someone said.

Ford laughed lightly while nodding. Sam did smile slightly.

"Yeah. I'm betting if we went to a desert planet that never gets rain and waited a few days, it probably would rain, or in our case, snow."

Mitchell walked in and Ford stopped. He nodded to him then continued.

"Laughs aside now. Sam, tell Mitchell a brief version of what I said after I go through. Now, if the plan fails and they begin attacking. I want you to take out the most hostile target. Bra'tak will be providing aerial cover if things go bad, so keep watch when moving forward. Remember, Teal'c is family. You should all know what that means."

"You don't screw with your family General!" the large group shouted.

"You guys are very well trained. Walter dial it up."

As Walter started the gate up, Daniel asked a good question that wasn't covered.

"What do we do if Teal'c is brainwashed and fights back? You know since…."

"I will knock him out." Ford said jerking both his hands hard making the guns cock. A few people jumped. "Then bring him home and knock some sense back into him. Or Bra'tak will."

"Something tells me you won't have to General." Mitchell said.

"I have to agree."

Teal'c continued to fidget as his body kept telling him he needed the Tretonin that was staring him in the face on the table. He slowly crawled over and got it, and injected it. The other Jaffa that continued to stand by, walked up and pointed the strange device at him.

"Shall we try again?"

Teal'c cried out in pain as the disc on his temple activated.

The Stargate outside the ship started activating and all the Jaffa got into place quickly. They all pointed their staff weapons at it as it settled. One large cannon like staff weapon was up on the rocks under a small canopy being manned.

Ford stepped through with his guns pointed at the ground. They all looked at him and each other while being jittery.

"You all should know who I am by now! If not, then ask your partner or friend, but from the looks of things, you all know who I am and what I am capably of! If it wasn't for me and my teamates, Dakara would be in the hands of the Replicators or destroyed! Now, I can just call the hundred or so people back home to come through and tell them to open fire, or you can all surrender, and by the end of this day, be back home with your families! You should know by now that you can't kill me and these weapons have the power to punch some nice holes in that ship if its shields are down! So imagine what they can do to you!" he said as he slowly raised his guns. One pointed at the ground near the three men several feet from the ramp. The other he pointed at the cannon like staff weapon. "Choose now!"

They all looked at each other, some twitching as they tried to decided what was the best course of action.

"That ship won't be able to help you in any case. Our ship is in orbit and will disable it before it can even leave the atmosphere. Oh, and the Asguard came to help too."

"Is that true?" Mitchell asked as they waited at the mouth of the gate that Walter was keeping open.

"No. He's bluffing." Carter said. "Nice idea though."

"Good bluff."

They started hearing noises of something hitting the ground. Carter stepped through with the other's following after Ford mentioned her name. The Jaffa had tossed aside their staff weapons and were coming down to the large open area in front of the gate. Bra'tak decloaked just above them and started to look like he was going to set down when the ship was rocked by several impacts from a few gliders that arrived. He started to take off to get away and raise the shields when the ship emitted a lot of smoke and crashed somewhere on the other side of the mothership. Some Jaffa figured it was a opportunity and started for their weapons. Zat blast filled the air as they tried to run or fight back. Only a few staff blast were fired, but no one got hit thankfully. Ford blew up the cannon like staff weapon as a Jaffa went for it by hitting the barrel section with a explosive shot.

"Group them up and tie them up! SG-1, to the ship!" Ford yelled as he took off running.

They got to a ring room that was in a stone structure with adjourning corridors. Kinda like the inside of an old castle. They could see the rings in the ground but Mitchell couldn't get the buttons to function.

"Carter, work on this please." Mitchell said.

Teal'c was standing in front of the table, with his back to it. He was feeling better and was back to normal, to a degree. The Jaffa removed the disc from the side of his head. Ba'al walked in as the Jaffa turned away.

"I see you're feeling better. Seems your friends have come to rescue you, I expected nothing less. Unfortunately, it's too little, too late."

"Dammit, the motherships engines are powering up." Carter muttered as she worked on the crystals. "Wait, I got it. We've got a problem though, someone has to operate it manually."

"I need anyone…."

Two Lieutenant's came rushing into the room.

"General, we were chasing a couple….." one of them started to say.

Two Jaffa came out from a corridor off to their right and activated their staff weapons. The two Lieutenant's quickly shot the Jaffa's with their zats.

"Good timing men and even better shots. One of you needs to listen to Colonel Carter's instructions."

"I'm curious. Are you mainly feigning allegiance? Waiting for the right time to strike at me?" Ba'al asked as Teal'c continued to stare ahead.

Ba'al laughed lightly and turned back to the corridor. Two Jaffa's entered the room dragging an injured Bra'tak with them. They dropped him a couple of feet away from in front of Teal'c. They stepped back as Bra'tak held himself up on his knees. Teal'c looked at him with a curious but unknowing stare. Ba'al handed the staff weapon that the guard on Bra'taks right had to Teal'c. He then stepped back and placed his hand on a small weapon on his other hand similar to the one that Vala had when she tried to take over the Prometheus and shot Daniel in the arm.

"Kill him."

Teal'c spun the staff weapon around and pointed it at Bra'tak.

"Teal'c?" he said then looked at the weapon as it activated with a spark running through its end.

They were going through the ship rather quickly, stunning all the Jaffa they came across. Thankfully, the alarm had yet to be raised and no staff weapons were fired yet. Had they been, Ford would have took the impacts.

"Teal'c, you have to resist."

"Shut up old man." Ba'al said.

He pointed his weapon at Teal'c and was about to say something when the other three Jaffa went down under zat blast. Teal'c spun the staff around hitting Ba'als hand and fired his staff weapon into his chest several times.

"Glad to see you're still on our side Teal'c. Never had a doubt." Ford said giving Ba'al's body a disapproving glance.

"Same here." Daniel and Sam said.

"Ditto. Let's get out of here before this rust bucket goes to hyperspace huh." Mitchell said as Ford and Teal'c helped Bra'tak to his feet.

"Should have known Ba'al was behind this. And I wanted to shoot him. Oh well." Ford asked as they left quickly. "You okay Teal'c?"

"I will recover."

Teal'c helped Bra'tak while the other four alternated between front and back keeping them covered. They met some resistance, but made it to the rings and after calling the Lieutenant, they were beamed back.

Back at Dakara, the other Jaffa they captured were being looked at and treated, trying to get them to see the errors of their ways. Some it worked on quickly, others weren't working out as well and needed more time to be talked to. Mitchell went back to the SGC with Ford while Sam and Daniel were at Dakara outside the Council chambers waiting to hear how the proposal for democracy was going. Sam sat on a stone bench on one side with a pillar at her back while Daniel just to the left of her at another bench. He was tossing a ball off the wall to pass the time.

"Daniel, please stop. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry." he said setting the ball in his lap. "Just the implications of this referendum are tremendous. We take democracy for granted but these Jaffa…."

They got up as they heard the door open and saw the Council members coming out. Teal'c came out first smiling with others.

"The referendum passed." Bra'tak said as Teal'c shook hands with a few others. "For the first time in history, we will have leaders voted by ever free Jaffa."

"Congratulations. Welcome to the club." Daniel said smiling.

"Two months from now, we hold general elections."

"Well, let the campaigning begin." Carter said also happy with the news.

"What about the Jaffa still effected by Ba'als brainwashing?" Daniel asked.

"It will take much dedication in their part to overcome." Bra'tak said. "But with our help, they shall prevail."

"Where's Colonel Mitchell and General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Um….." Daniel began saying.

"Once we get back to the SGC, Ford will be able to explain things better probably." Carter said.

The plan, which they were still unsure if it worked completely, was implemented. With K-9's help and linking with the Prometheus through a satellite link up, K-9 was able to use the transporter system to beam the metal from Ferguson's cranium. Ford then used the healing device instantly afterward. After several minutes, he stopped and Lam stated that though the damage looked like it was repaired, with K-9's help through scans he provided, Ferguson was still in the coma he slipped into sometime after they left to rescue Teal'c. When he would come out, they couldn't say yet. Mitchell accompanied his friend back to the hospital he was in before to be observed better. Mitchell couldn't even come up with the words to tell Ford thanks before he left. It was mostly stutters so Ford told him to take the rest of the day off and tomorrow too. He was sorry he couldn't have done more and then left to deal with other base troubles.

"Wow. You're not going to get in trouble for doing this are you?" Daniel asked.

"No. Besides, Mitchell says the guy is a great pilot and if he recovers, he can fly the F-302 that Mitchell gave up." Ford said leaning back into his chair at the briefing table with a covered yawn. "Oh man, using that device for so long can wear you out."

"I'm guessing that using that…whatever healing power it is, would have worked but been more draining on you than when you did mom?" Carter asked.

"Not really sure. I really didn't want to risk it. Took me awhile just to get my hair to go back to normal and for me to feel like the age I'm suppose to be."

"You would have aged more than before, had you used that power then General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Possibly. Don't know. I don't want to use it unless in extreme circumstances. The more the injury and such, the more I think it takes out of me. Well, there's nothing else going on important right now for the night, so I'm going to see if there's anything Walter needs me to do. If not, I'm, correction we are going home an hour early." he said seeing his watch. "You two can, do whatever. But Daniel, please go home and sleep for the night. Don't fall asleep at your desk, or at your desk at home."

Daniel grumbled but said he would comply.

A few days later, Ferguson came out of his coma, and was feeling better. Though the doctors wanted to wait a week or so before letting him out. Run test and such, just in case. A few days later, Mitchell was able to show him around the base, thanked Ford profusely and asked to be able to join them. After the doctors cleared him, after a month, he was able to get back into the program and joined the 302 project.

A couple days later, Daniel got a strange visit. That turned out to be something he never thought possible. He was working in his office, going over translations and such. There was no missions for SG-1 that day and other than meeting up earlier that day for lunch, they hadn't seen each other since then. He was writing on a pad when he heard his name called.

"Hello?" he asked looking up.

"Daniel, I need your help. Can you come here?"

"Where are you?" he asked looking over the table and then around the room.

"I'm out in the hallway."

"Why?" he asked heading out and seeing Ford with his back to him. "I don't see anything out here that needs to be pushed or anything."

"Come over here and you'll see."

Puzzled, Daniel walked around to his front finding him doing something with a remote he didn't recognize. Daniel jumped slightly when Ford grabbed his hand and then suddenly they beamed away.

"What the…" he said stepping back and seeing he was in some much larger version of a Puddle Jumper.

The walls were much farther apart, by at least a dozen feet. The front was a little bit bigger, but otherwise the same. Instead of a slanted back section, it went farther back through a large open door. Beyond it he could see what could be a living room of some sort. Two people who looked familiar were sitting in one of the couches but before he could identify then, Ford turned around and shut the door.

"You never saw anything back there."

"You're not Ford."

He slightly tilted his head with a look.

"Okay, you are, but…"

"The alternate time line one, I know." he said stepping past and going to the controls.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Ford laughed hard.

"Oh boy. Come on Daniel, do you really think that?" he asked activating the controls.

"Then why did you, beam me into this?" he asked sitting down in the seat next to him.

"I need your help, like I stated. See that device behind me?"

"Yeah, that looks like the time dilation machine the Asguard have. Wait, you stole it?!"

"Daniel, come on. Have a little faith in me. I haven't changed that much. I'm here to help you out because the Ford you know can't help."

"Help with what?"

"You'll see when we get there." he said activating the time drive.

"What year we in?" Daniel asked as he saw that things had changed outside. "Are we cloaked?"

"Yes."

An hour later and Ford not answering any questions, they arrived above a certain museum.

"Now, I'm betting you know where we are now. If not, then you'll know in a moment." he said turning around to activate the time dilation device. "Oh, put this on or you'll also be stuck frozen in time."

Daniel had a idea of what was happening as he put the strange metal armband on that was obviously of Asguard technology. He saw out the window that everyone and everything around them had totally stopped moving. Ford landed the ship and got up. Daniel was really surprised at what he was seeing in the back. It wasn't the added on space, two room and other furnishings. It was the two people that were sitting on the couch. They were alive, but in a sort of comma Ford said. He also apologized very profusely that it took this long. They went into the museum, did a switch, and then left. He took the large shuttle back up into the air, re-cloaked it and then undid the time dilation. History never noticed the change just like the two times he did this before. Then they went back to the future. He took Daniel back and beamed him and his parents back into the SGC, in the present. After talking to them for a couple of hours about certain details.

Ford was coming down to send Daniel home. Even if it took having Walter to shut down the power to his room. He heard lots of talking and figured Sam or someone else was getting a discussion of some sort. A lot of it was Daniel in a really happy voice that was quite animated. The other two voices that came and went he didn't know.

"Daniel, who are you…" he began asking when he entered the room. "Whoa."

"Ford, you'll never believe who stopped by. Actually, you will. We went back and I helped save them! Sure, it would have been better…."

"Daniel! Calm down man before you give yourself a heart attack!" he said grabbing the very excited and red eyed man by the arms. "I can guess at it all pretty well. I was there for Amy and Charlie."

"Right, right. I um, well…um…unfortunately, they can't leave the base." he said sadly.

"I think I know why. He told you why didn't he?"

"They were well known in many circles. To many people were around when they died, well. Too many questions and such. Um, I'm going to show them around and such." he said between excitement and sadness.

"Okay, just try not to leave the premises to far, you know. And get some sleep. Given the chance, he'd just fall asleep on that keyboard or some book, every night." he said looking at the two.

"He told us." they said. "And we've done the same."

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I have a family of my own to get to." he said clapping his hands together. "Daniel, take the day off tomorrow. Don't have to translate or anything like that. You can take them to town and get them things they need and such. I'll have someone clean out one of the larger guest rooms. Just tell people they are from out of town or something and say different last names and such."

"Yeah, he told me all of that already." Dnaiel said nodding a lot.

"God, you're already on a buzz trip. Take the next three days off. I'll try to fill any work that needs doing that I can do and have someone else do what I can't."

Sam was so shocked by the news she cried for Daniel. Even Ford was crying slightly for him, but not in Daniel's presence. Teal'c was really impressed and happy for Daniel. Jack was so shocked he even chocked up slightly on the phone and came to the SGC to see them and other than brag on Daniel, but to harass him about past events. They all talked about Daniel and his exploits, good and bad. Though Jack kept trying to bring up all his embarrassing moments, which he succeeded in most of the time.


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78

EPISODE…………………ETHON

The alarms on the base were going off and the security personal were standing by with weapons at ready. The Iris was closed, but the gate was active. Walter and Mitchell were sitting at the computer watching the small screen. Ford was keeping watch on the Iris as Daniel walked in, finally. Ford figured he was still talking to his parents and such again.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Incoming wormhole from Tagalus." Walter said.

"Remember Jared Kane? He wants to talk." Ford said.

"To you specifically Doctor Jackson." Mitchell said. "Says it's urgent."

"He still there Walter?" Ford asked.

"Yes General." he said touching a few buttons.

"Jared, this is Daniel. What's wrong?"

"Doctor Jackson, I have very little time. I gained access to the Stargate without my governments authorization. Please let me through, I am alone and unarmed."

"Sounds okay." Ford muttered. "Go ahead Walter."

"Okay Jared, it's safe to come through." Daniel said after the Iris opened.

"Let's go see what's up Daniel." Ford said walking down the stairs.

Jared came through in a dark brown leather jacket with a white shirt and black pants. The shoes were just black shoes with no laces. He had a bag and some container that looked to hold large scrolls, or rolled up maps.

"Stand down." Ford ordered as they approached the ramp.

"Doctor Jackson. Um…Major Carter was it?"

"General now."

"Jared, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Daniel said pointing at him as he walked up.

"Tagalus. Post apocalyptic, warring superpowers with deep seated political differences, that Jared Kane. Nice to meet you."

"We lost contact with you guys…." Ford said then looked up as he thought. "Um…."

"Many months ago." Daniel said. "We assumed that you….."

"Destroyed each other? Not quite yet."

"I was going to say no longer wanted our help, but that will do." Daniel said.

"So Jared, what is it you're here for? You look like you're in a hurry." Ford asked.

"Five months ago, a man came through the Stargate……"

"Hold it. Let me guess." Ford said describing what a Prior looked like and the promises they talked about.

"Yes." Jared said.

"We know about them all to well." Daniel said. "What they do and preach, all that stuff."

"They are a pain in the ass is what they are." Ford muttered. "What did they do? Give you all a plague or something worse?"

"There was a plague, but it's gone now. Now, we have something worse. He offered us power. In exchange for embracing the Ori, he gave us designs for launching a weapon into orbit. A satellite that would give us total domination of the Caledonians."

Mitchell shook his head while Daniel did almost the same. His was more of an eye rolling action. Ford was surprised.

"Damn. They are branching out. No offense, but with your worlds history, you're all more than likely going to blow your planet apart with it." Ford said shaking a finger.

"Assuming you're people are intending on building this weapon, how long before it's completed?" Daniel asked.

"It already is, isn't it? You wouldn't have came for help if it wasn't." Ford said as Jared nodded.

"24 hours ago, a Caledonian military outpost was completely destroyed in a demonstration. The weapon is already operational."

"Take him to the infirmary Daniel, then we'll all meet in the briefing room to talk. Tell him what we know about the Ori and such."

Ford was sitting as usual in his modified chair with Carter on his right and then Mitchell next to her, Daniel and Teal'c were on his left, but a seat down. Jared was standing next to a large flat monitor on a rolling table that showed the two continents and some information about them. The screen and rolling table were near the flags in the corner by the door to his office. On the table was his bag and the unopened tube.

"How long until your government makes its next move?" Mitchell asked as they sat around the table.

"Our president has given their leader, Minister Chaska, a deadline of five days. After that, if the Caledonians don't surrender to Rand Occupation, they will be destroyed."

"And the Prior instructed you to do this?" Daniel asked.

"Rand has been in disarray since the missile attacks last year. Intelligence reports were filtering in that said the Caledonians were preparing a full scale ground assault. They were going to invade and attempt to topple what was left of the Rand once and for all."

"Caledonian wasn't interested in hearing from this Prior?" Mitchell asked.

"The Prior asked our leaders if he could spread his word to the Caledonians as well."

"Of course they would never accept anything that Rand was already embracing." Daniel stated.

"President Nadal explained that to the Prior. He said anyone who didn't accept Origin, must be destroyed."

"Man, these guys got a bottomless bag of tricks, don't they." Mitchell muttered.

"I'm guessing it was also the Prior that convinced you that having a relationship with us was no longer necessary?" Daniel asked.

"It was already clear that your government wasn't going to offer us the weapons and technology this Prior was offering us. You see, we weren't just on the verge of suffering defeat at the hands of the Caledonians, we were on the verge of collapsing as a nation." he said sitting in the chair on Ford's left. "But now after what you told me about these Ori and the Priors, I fear that may have been a better way to go."

"We appreciate your situation. But what do you exactly want from us?" Carter asked.

"These are the earliest schematics for the weapon." he said sliding the tube toward her. "Unfortunately, they are not complete. The Prior gave us step by step instructions in stages."

She opened it, but didn't pull the papers out yet.

"Making sure he kept you under his thumb." Mitchell said.

"He said it was so he could make sure that each stage was completed properly before moving onto the next one. It's the best I could do under the circumstances. Access became restricted soon after some of us voiced our disapproval about building the weapon."

"You wish us to destroy the weapon." Teal'c stated.

"It's the only chance we have to stop things before they go to far."

"Just to be clear, you're doing this to save Caledonians?" Mitchell asked. "You don't hate them for bombing your country and killing some of your people?"

"I do." he said with some anger. "But I refuse to see any more lives, be they Rand or Caledonian, senselessly lost, due to archaic prejudices or religious extremist. This has to stop."

"Would you excuse us for the moment?" Mitchell asked before looking at Ford to see if it was okay.

Ford nodded and they all went to his office. He sat on an empty part of the desk while the other's filed in. Mitchell closed the door as Teal'c came through last. Daniel leaned against the metal file cabinet. Mitchell leaned against the window while Teal'c stood by one of the chairs near Ford. After giving Ford a look, he nodded and she sat in his chair, which was much more comfortable than the chairs out there.

"Well?" Ford asked as she placed her feet on the desk.

"I have to say, this is mostly our fault." Daniel said. "There wouldn't have been a war on Tagalus if we hadn't gone there in the first place."

"Probably would have happened sooner or later anyway. They still hate each other even after all of this." Ford said crossing his arms. "I compare them to aged dynamite ready to explode."

"Good comparison considering how things turned out. Though we did offer to help them rebuild." Carter said.

"A offer they eventually declined." Teal'c said.

"Weapons and better technology please. We could care less about medical supplies and food for the people who really need it." Ford said in a mocking tone. "We prefer to let hate run our lives."

"They are being influenced by a Prior now." Daniel said.

"Which makes things worse. They could become a base of operations for the Ori in this galaxy."

"Right. This satellite takes things to a whole new level. The Ori are now arming their followers." Mitchell said.

"Probably because they haven't found a way to make a super gate again. Easier to make another group of followers here do what they wanted to do with whoever or whatever was going to come through on whatever ships they were trying to send."

"Yeah, next thing we'll see is ships being built to attack us on other planets." Carter said. "Like you just mentioned."

"We need to nip this thing squarely in the bud." Mitchell said. "I say we send the Prometheus and have them destroy it General."

"I agree. As much as it would be easier to ask the Jaffa to send a few ships and do it, they might try and take if for themselves. Though Gerak is gone, he still has some devote followers and there is still some Jaffa still loyal to Ba'al, who would definitely want to take that satellite for himself."

"We should tell the Rand and Caledonians the truth. If we tell them what we know and what the Ori really are, maybe we can convince them to dismantle the weapon themselves." Daniel said.

"You think they'll listen?" Mitchell asked.

"Let's propose it to Kane and see if the Rand will hear us out." Daniel said.

"We'll go with that for the moment, despite how much I think it's a bad idea. But you have a rather good record with fixing things between people Daniel. I'll have the Prometheus on standby, just in case." Ford said turning to his intercom.

"I'm going to look at those plans in my lab." Carter said getting up.

"I'll be along shortly." Ford said.

Daniel was talking to Jared while the other's were in her lab looking over the plans she had spread out on her lab table.

"Hey, can we use these plans to build ourselves a satellite weapon?" Mitchell asked from the side of the table he stood with Teal'c. Carter and Ford were on the other.

"That would be worth it. We'd just have to make sure the right people had control of it." Ford said. "Namely this facility. There's a few problems with the idea though."

"For one thing, these plans are incomplete. It's not even clear what's powering the weapon." she said looking the blueprints over.

"Kane did say they were early schematics." Teal'c said also looking it over.

"Can't K-9 here come up with something?" Mitchell asked.

"Data inconclusive to finish satellite Colonel." K-9 said from where he was at her feet.

"Okay, never mind." Mitchell muttered.

"There's also the problem that these plans show that it is not very efficient either." she said lifting one section too look at the other underneath. "For example here, these capacitors take several minutes to store enough power to fire the weapon, and then again before it can repeat."

"Wow, you think a Ori weapon would be more advanced." Mitchell said.

"From the devastation that Jared told us about the demonstration, I can see where it would take time to get that much power ready to be fired." Ford said. "But maybe these plans were made with what the Rand had for materials. If it was us they gave the plans to, it would probably be more efficient and probably a hell of a lot more powerful because we do have technology the Rand don't."

"These capacitors they have here are rather low tech in some ways compared to us." she said.

"Then it can be easily destroyed." Teal'c said.

"If these plans are an accurate indication." she said.

"Right. Well just take the Prometheus there instead of using the gate like you suggested General."

Ford nodded. "Besides, how else could we possibly destroy it anyway? Certainly can't build a missile or anything in time to try."

"According to these schematics, this is purely an offensive weapon." she said.

"No defenses?" Mitchell asked.

"Stands to reason. Rand knows that the Caledonians having nothing close to anything capable of reaching orbit. Although, there do appear to be sensor nodes built into the targeting system." she said pointing at a part on the blueprints. "So our approach may be detected."

"The Prometheus is protected by Asguard shield technology." Teal'c stated.

"True. That does give us an advantage. With the time it takes to charge its capacitors, we can pop out of hyperspace, fire a few rounds or whatever it will be off, and have it destroyed before it can reach full power and fire back. Being purely offensive by design, it's more than likely able to defend itself from any ships that show up too, if they are in range. Unless the weapon has a long range ability, but it's hard to tell with these blueprints." Ford said flipping through the schematics.

"If the plan doesn't go well, we should be able to entered back into hyperspace to escape." she said.

The mess hall was rather empty at the moment. Only a guard was there with a few other people eating in the corner. Near one of the walls closest to the door, Jared sat drinking coffee. Daniel came in and he looked up.

"Anything yet?" Jared asked.

"Give them some time. They seemed shocked that you were here." Daniel said leaning with both hands on the back of a chair.

"I'm sure they were." he said sadly.

Jared didn't say anything else but looked down at the table. Daniel sat down and looked around for a second wondering where everyone was. Usually the place was almost packed all the time. Then again, he didn't leave his office to come here much unless he was hungry.

"You don't think they'll listen to us?"

"Our people suffered greatly after the war. They needed to believe there was a reason for what was happening to them."

"The Prior provided that."

"He said our suffering was a test, to see who was worthy."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your planet is not alone." Daniel said with sympathy.

Jared nodded lightly.

"Kane, I….I have to ask. Leda?"

"Five months ago, while Rand was deciding to accept Origin or not," he said after deciding whether to talk about it or not. "A disease swept through the country. Thousands became deathly ill. The Prior said that those who believed and embraced the Ori would be cured."

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"That's when people began accepting them as gods. We watched so many….barter away their beliefs in exchange for their lives." he said sadly. Daniel could see that the memories Jared was going through hurt.

"But Leda……she, she refused to accept it."

"I am sorry."

Walter walked in and up to the table.

"Doctor Jackson, we just received a communiqué from the Rand government."

Daniel took the paper and read it quickly.

"They want to talk."

In what was left of the Rand Protectorate Capital City, Daniel and Jared were in separate prison cells. Despite how much Ford thought it was a bad idea, he let Daniel go. Even Daniel's parents didn't think it a great idea. And Ford told him to call back ever hour or so. Very shortly after the two came there, they were striped of their belongings, except clothes and stuck in jail cells.

"This isn't what I actually had in mind." Daniel said sitting on the stone bench against the wall.  
"What happens if your people don't hear from us?" Jared asked sitting on the same sort of bench in his cell.

"Oh, I told them to proceed with destroying the weapon. But that's the problem really. Ford is, let's say, a little overprotective in some ways. Seeing as getting a team through the gate probably wouldn't happen without casualties, he'll probably try to beam down here and rescue me, or us, as soon as the ship drops out of hyperspace."

"He…." Jared started saying when they heard the noise of a squeaky metal door open. They both got up as a few people walked in.

"President Nadal." Jared said as he stared out through the bars at the balding man.

"Senator Kane." Nadal said mostly acknowledging him.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"I know who he is."

"I'm here from Earth representing a diplomatic mission." Daniel said.

"I'm here to officially inform you, Jared Kane, you are under arrest for treason."

"Excuse me? You allowed us to come here under false pretenses?" Daniel said with an upset tone.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, your government has knowingly harbored a felon, as well as it seems they are in possession of top secret documents vital to the security of this country. As of now, you are both considered enemies of the state. And will be detained until a trail can be set."

He turned away and walked out with the two guards. Jared walked away from the bars and sat back down again.

"You know, it's times like this that I wish Ford was here to bust me out of trouble." Daniel muttered as he went to sit back down. He then glanced at his boots. "Maybe I should ask him about hiding things too. You know what, this figures. I get my parents back and now I may never see them again."

"God….argh!!!!" Ford growled as he kept himself from hitting the wall. "I should have known, hell I did know!!!"

"General. Yelling about it isn't….well, maybe it does feel better. Better than you punching holes in the wall of throwing something." Mitchell said as they were in the locker room getting ready.

"Better than him shooting something either." Carter said.

"Do you intend to…beam down to the planet General Carter and mount a personal rescue?" Teal'c asked.

"Seriously thinking about it." Ford muttered as leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I'm ready." Carter said standing behind him. "And what are you thinking about seriously doing?"

"Getting Daniel, what else?"

"We can beam him out, possibly." she said.

"We better be able to." Ford muttered as the other two walked up. "Let's go."

They had been in hyperdrive on the Prometheus for almost two days. SG-1 was currently on the bridge since they were suppose to be there soon. Ford kept pacing back and forth, and though it drove a few people crazy, they left him alone, mostly because of his rank. At least he paced back and forth behind the command chair.

"We're coming up on the planet sir." the man manning the console on the left of the Colonel said.

"Prepare to lock onto Doctor Jackson's locator beacon the minute we drop out of hyperspace." the Colonel said.

"About time." Ford muttered as he walked over and stood with the rest of the team near the entrance to the bridge.

"About time you quit pacing. Driving me and a few other's nuts." she said.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Rank." most of everyone except Teal'c said.

"Oh. Sorry. Tell me next time."

"Better you pacing than in the gym." she said.

"Why?"

"You break or bend equipment. For some people, that's frightening."

Daniel was leaning against the cell bars, holding one with one hand. Jared was still sitting down leaning against the wall.

"I guess I can assume that any kind of trial will be rigged?"

"Honestly, we'll be lucky to get that far."

Daniel turned around.

"President Nadal has been paranoid of Caledonian spies for some time now. Because I betrayed him this way, he may assume I'm also part of that network."

"Well, I guess your country doesn't have any laws against torture?"

"No."

They looked up as the door opened again and another man with two guards walked up. He was a tall black man in a high ranking uniform.

"I applaud your courage Kane." the man said as he entered the jail cell that the guard opened.

"Commander Pernaux, Doctor Jackson, Doctor Jackson…." Jared said not getting up.

"Yeah, I got it." Daniel said.

"What I don't understand is why you came back." the commander said.

"Doctor Jackson and I thought there was some things the Rand people needed to know."

"The only thing I need to know is the names of the people amongst us who work for the Caledonians." the commander asked stepping closer.

"Just because I went to Earth for help doesn't mean I also gave information to the Caledonians or know who might have."

"Earth is responsible for our current state of affairs. Turning to them is an act of a desperate man."

"Kane turned to us in the hopes of preventing you from making a catastrophic mistake." Daniel said leaning against the cell bars. "The Priors are not telling you everything about the Ori. You need to hear me out before you use that weapon to wipe out the Caledonians."

"You admit, you sympathize with Caledonian." the commander stated as he looked sternly at Daniel.

"That's not what he's saying."

"How the next few days unfold is entirely up to you. But until I find out who else is working with you, I guarantee neither of you will know a moments peace."

He walked out leaving them alone again.

The Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace and from the bridge, they could see the weapon floating in space without any problems.

"I have a signal from Doctor Jackson's….."

"Get him out of there, now." Ford ordered. "Beam him onto the bridge."

The women hit a few buttons and they watched a beam of light appear on the bridge, but only heard something hit the floor. Ford groaned as he closed his eyes and held his tongue. Though everyone heard his knuckles pop as he clenched his fist. Mitchell picked up the locator beacon.

"I take it things aren't going so well then."

"Couple with the fact that we haven't heard from him since two days ago…." Carter said as Teal'c looked at the device that Mitchell handed over.

"We have located the satellite." the man said on the right.

"Lock on target." the Colonel said.

"This will be perceived as an act of aggression against Rand." Teal'c stated.

"I don't really care. We sent Daniel on a diplomatic mission and haven't heard a word of anything. For all we know, they could have shot both of them as soon as they stepped through the gate." Ford said then pointed out the window. "That weapon is a danger to us. I say blow it to hell."

"Wait." Carter said as it looked like the buttons were about to be pushed. "If we do that, we loose an ability to negotiate Daniel's release. Do you seriously think he's dead?"

"No."

On the planet, in a bunker that also served as the command center for the Rand government, Nadal and a few guards walked into the command center that also held the controls for the Ori weapon. The alarms were going off as they entered the room.

"Commander."

"Mr. President. The satellites systems have detected a ship closing in on its position." Pernaux said looking at the monitor with Nadal.

"The target is in our sights sir." the female at the console on the Colonel's right said.

"We've got the satellite dead to rights. We can hail them and ask for Doctor Jackson in exchange. It's your call General."

"That would not accomplish the goal of this mission." Teal'c stated.

"Jackson knew that it would possibly come to this. He told us to go ahead if he was captured General." Mitchell said.

"You know what Daniel would want Ford. His life for millions and…" Carter said trailing off as she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Sir, we're detecting a power buildup within the satellite."

"Well, they know we are here. Do you detect any shields around it?" Ford asked looking at her screen. "Uh oh."

"Its attitude is changing." Carter said.

"Colonel." Ford said quickly. "They are going to shoot us."

"Confirmed sir." the other man said.

"Sound general quarters. Full power to forward shields."

The alarms went off as the ship went into full battle mode. The lights dimmed around them.

"Blow it up now before it can do anything." Ford ordered.

"Firing missiles." the lady said.

Two large missiles came off the front of the ship and sped toward the target. They impacted on a shield that had a yellow color to it.

"It has a shield system. Colonel, back the ship off, now."

"They must have put the defenses in on other plans that Kane couldn't bring." Carter said as the helm responded and backed the ship up slowly.

"Shields are holding." a man said from the massive computer that controlled the satellite.

"Recommend firing a warning shot." the commander asked.

"We have been attacked commander, we must respond in kind." Nadal stated sternly. "Target the ship."

The commander nodded and the man activated the controls.

"The vessel has been primed and targeted. We are able to fire when ready."

"Fire." the commander said.

They watched from the bridge as a beam of energy poured out from the satellite. It hit the shields and less than two seconds later punched through them and through the front of the ship.

"Evasive maneuvers! Full military thrust! Return fire, full forward rail guns!" the Colonel ordered as the ship shook almost like a baby playing with a rattle.

Fires and smoke poured from damaged consoles and computers in the wall. Reports of injured, dead and severe damage poured in over a few com lines.

"Carter, take over!" Ford said pointing at the seat the lady occupied. She gladly gave it up and handed her ear piece to Carter.

"Sublight engines aren't responding!"

"Weapons are down!" the man of the Colonel left said. "We've lost life support and hull integrity on decks three thru seven."

"Carter, divert whatever power you can to whatever is left of the shields." Ford said as the ship rocked again.

"Our shields were at full strength!" Mitchell said as he ran over and grabbed the back of Carter's chair.

"Sensors are detecting that the weapon is recharging!" a woman in the back yelled from another console.

"We've only got minutes!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Hyperdrive status?!" the Colonel yelled.

"Hyperdrive is offline!"

"Hull integrity is too unstable." Carter said.

The man on the Colonel left reported the casualties and other damages.

"That thing can only fire at one target at a time." Mitchell said to the Colonel.

"Go, assemble blue squadron." the Colonel said.

"Mitchell, take everyone that is a pilot and has a 302! Every shot could count!" Ford yelled.

He nodded and ran off quickly. People continued to run around them and do whatever they could to stabilize the bridge and everything else that was not working right. Less than five minutes later, the whole squadron of 302's went out of the ship and headed for the satellite.

"Tracking multiple smaller ships attacking the satellite." the commander said then looked at another screen. "The shield is holding."

"By the grace of the gods." Nadal said.

"Thirty seconds until the weapons is primed and ready."

"Target the large vessel again." Nadal ordered.

The 302's kept firing with everything they had. Circling away as they fired. Nothing they did seemed to do anything other than make the shield show up upon impacts.

"Lieutenant, I need sublight engines now!" the Colonel yelled.

"Auxiliary systems aren't kicking in!" she yelled.

"They can't." Carter exclaimed as parts of the wall near them sparked. "The two main power relays have been damaged."

"Can it be repaired?" the Colonel asked as she walked behind him going to the ship schematics on the wall.

"We need to reroute power through the bypass conduit, here." she said pointing at the screen that came up. "We should get limited sublight capability back."

"General, are you going to stay here or help Colonel Carter?"

"Her."

They took off down the corridor quickly. Fires were burning in different sections of the ships corridors.

"We need to get up two levels."

"What's in here?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"I can cut us a way up."

"Right. We'll have to climb." she said as they walked off quickly. "I can't remember at this moment what is in that floor."

"Better safe than sorry huh." he said following.

"Shields?" the Colonel asked as the female Lieutenant took over the place Carter left.

"Forward shields at 48 percent."

"Divert all shield generators to the front."

"Sir, sensors indicate that the weapon is reaching maximum limit!"

The Colonel quickly hit a button on his arm rest.

"All hands, brace for impact!!!"

"This things damn shield is not weakening." Mitchell said as they started another approach.

Teal'c was in the back seat. They veered away quickly as the weapon fired again and took the shields out going into the front and part of the neck of the ship, causing even more severe damage than before. Ford and Carter were heading up the ladder when the entire ship shook violently. Sparks and smoke erupted in the confined space. Sam screamed lightly as she lost her hold and fell.

"I got you!" Ford yelled as he was twisted while still holding on with one hand. His other had grabbed her around the waist and managed to pull her close to him quickly. "Grab the ring please."

"You okay?" she asked grabbing it while still shaking slightly. "That was close."

"Yeah, never better." he said through clenched teeth. "Move your cute butt. Sooner we get this mission gone wrong over, the sooner I can see it again."

"Flirting in the middle of danger. That's a new one." she said as she had started climbing while he was talking.

They climbed out and onto a very badly damaged deck. Ford leaned against the wall and then slammed his shoulder into it hard, making himself cry out in pain as it returned to its socket.

"We're running…"

"Out of time. I know." she said grabbing her com link. "Bridge, can you beam us both to the auxiliary control room two?"

"Negative Colonel. The auxiliary control room no longer has life support." the Lieutenant reported back.

The Colonel left the command chair and took of the console on his left.

"The large ship appears to be disabled. Shall I broadcast a call for surrender?" the commander asked.

"The book of Origin tells us that enemies of the Ori show no mercy in their attempts to draw us away from the path." Nadal said. "We must face this attack with all the strength we have been given. Finish them."

"Prometheus, this is Blue Leader, request status report."

"Not too good right now blue leader." the Colonel said.

"Can we assist?"

"Negative Blue Leader, negative. Docking bays are too unstable for a safe return. Stand by for orders."

"Roger that."

"Bridge, this is Carter. We need deck fif…" she began saying when the bridge heard a very loud sound of metal bending, and hitting something. "Never mind."

The door, which came down from inside the wall, also had a smaller door built into it that was in the middle, normally used to get into the room. It wasn't there anymore. Somehow, someway, Ford kicked it hard enough it fell into the room.

"How…"

"I don't know." Ford growled entering the room with her in tow. "It was in my way and needed to vent."

They started pulling panels off the wall quickly.

"If the aft power relay is still intact, we…."

"Hook up the naquada generator and we can fly again." he said pulling off the panels with no tact.

"Yeah."

"You've got about two minutes Colonel." the Colonel said from the bridge.

"That's not going to be enough time!" she reported back.

"Then we make the time Sam. We ain't got a choice." he said getting to work quickly.

"Open a channel, broadcast on all frequencies." the Colonel said.

"Open sir."

"This is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the Earth ship Prometheus calling the Rand Protectorate. Your attack on our vessel has severely damaged our engines and rendered our weapon systems inoperable." he said then took a breath. "We are willing to negotiate the terms of our surrender."

This got a lot of people on the bridge to look at him, but they got back to work quickly.

"Rand Protectorate, this is the Earth ship Prometheus. We wish to negotiate our surrender."

All of them in the control center heard it as Nadal smiled while pacing slightly.

Ford quickly activated the generator after she pointed at it. Outside, Mitchell got impatient.

"This is getting us nowhere. This is Blue Leader to all squadrons, break off the attack and scramble formation between the weapon and the Prometheus." Mitchell ordered. "Maybe one of us will get lucky and take a portion of the next shot."

"I would not consider that lucky Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

"Well, it could be for anybody aboard Prometheus."

"This is President Nadal addressing the Earth ship Prometheus."

The bridge was in shambles, but they continued to work as they listened to the man over the com.

"Please explain your brazen act of aggression against our nation."

Down in the bunker, Jared and Daniel were lead into the room under guard as Nadal was talking to the Prometheus.

"Our actions have been misconstrued as hostile." the Colonel said. "We are here to investigate why an emissary we sent to your planet, Doctor Daniel Jackson, hasn't had any communication with us."

"And yet, on your first act of entering our space, was to fire on our defense satellite." Nadal replied back sternly.

"But we detected that your satellite was powering up and aiming at us. We took that as a first act of aggression. We merely responded in kind."

Nadal nodded with a small laugh that had a dark meaning behind it.

"We are no longer a threat to you. I have people aboard this vessel in need of medical attention and we are venting atmosphere. Please, consider our request for surrender."

The line was cut and he looked at the Lieutenant.

"Keep your fingers crossed."

Nadal turned and walked up to Daniel.

"Your planet, sent this ship to attack us." he said forcefully. "I have no desire to take more lives. You tell us what we want to know, I will accept their surrender."

"Who else was involved with this? What other actions are the Caledonians involved in?" the commander asked.

"We are not spies." Daniel said as he saw Jared's jaw clench. "I came here to convince your people to dismantle the weapon before any of this became necessary. I have tried to explain."

"Who helped you gain access to the Stargate?" the commander asked Jared.

"I acted alone." Jared said.

"You are lying!" Nadal said getting in his face. "You are part of a spy network helping to supply the Caledonians with classified information."

"Don't you think it is possible that the Caledonians are being leaked information because not everyone in your country agrees with what you're doing?" Daniel said receiving a hard glare from the man.

"The weapon is charged."

Nadal turned away and started back to the computer.

"Wait please! Just listen to me before you go murdering defenseless people!" Daniel said begging.

"We are the ones defending ourselves! Your ship attacked us!" Nadal said as he spun to face Daniel.

"Sensors detect the weapon is fully charged." the Lieutenant said.

"Carter's, I need good news now."

"You have limited sub light capability." Ford said. "Get us out of here now!"

"Engage the engines Lieutenant. Get us out of the path of that weapon."

"We don't have enough speed or time sir." she said. "They'll be able to hit us again…."

"Fine. It's over then. Give me as much power as you two can. Re-route it from the shields and get me all internal functioning Asguard beaming sensors. We are abandoning ship." he said then walked away from the controls. "Give the evacuation order Lieutenant. I want all personal to beam down to the surface. I want a nice open field, anywhere in Caledonia."

"Yes sir."

"And broadcast the locations of all the active sensor sites." he said hitting a control on the arm of the chair. "This is Colonel Pendergast to the F-302's. We are beginning the evacuation, I advise you to get clear of the ship and meet us at the rendezvous coordinates."

"Affirmative Prometheus." Mitchell said then had the squadrons move.

"I'll handle all the final transport commands." the Colonel said making the Lieutenant leave the chair. "Everyone else is to report to the beam out site."

He looked back to see no one leaving.

"Let's go people, that's an order! Move!" he yelled.

"Sir…"

"Go Lieutenant!"

The two watched as people ran by quickly.

"Sam, get out of here…"

"Hell no." she stated even after he shoved her away from the laptop.

"If this fails….." he said typing away fast.

"I am not leaving. I sure as hell miss Sally and want her to grow up with a mom like I never got a chance to, but I can't go on without you." she said not budging.

"Fine. I don't know how I'd go on either. I'd do it because of Sally, but it would be hard." he muttered typing faster.

"General, Colonel!" a couple of people said behind them that were lined up.

"Get out of here!" they both yelled.

They heard the transporter beam take effect, but never saw it as the people were beamed away.

"I only need about a minute and then we leave."

"We must not fail the gods, we must embrace our destiny." Nadal said turning away from Daniel. "Fire the weapon!"

"Wait!" Daniel yelled trying to stop the man only to be held back.

"No!" Jared yelled also being held back.

"Those two are complete idiots." Colonel Pendergast muttered before hitting a button. "It was an honor to serve with you two."

"Col…" Carter began when they were engulfed in a bright light.

Pendergast looked up as he saw the beam of light head at them. It struck the middle of the ship, just in front of the tall section that made up the neck and bridge. The ship shook violently and broke in half slowly. Eruptions ripped through the rest of the neck before stopping at the front. She slowly tilted on her axis as smoke and other parts flew away from explosions. The front of the ship came off and floated away at a tilt. The last thing that Colonel Lionel Pendergast saw was the bright light of the bridge exploding as the end section went first and the shockwave taking out the front section. Mitchell and the other squadrons all watched in horror as they saw the once great ship end up as flying debris.

"Ah hell." Mitchell said after taking his mask off.

Teal'c removed his slowly and also mourned silently.

Down in the bunker, they watched on the screen as the blip that showed Prometheus once disappeared.

"The Earth vessel has been destroyed."

"Take them back to their holding cells." Nadal said with a smile of extreme happiness.

Down at the beam site, the other's were looking around and trying to find out who was still with them and all. Two more beams of light appeared and everyone instantly noticed who they were. Carter was about to have them stand down when she saw most of them started to look up. She turned to see Ford was looking up and then he pointed. They all saw a bright explosion after seeing a beam of light cross the sky.

"Everyone stand at attention!" Ford yelled doing it himself.

Carter did so mostly out of habit as she also heard and saw what people in front of her do the same.

"Present arms!" he yelled bringing his hand up in salute form.

They watched until they saw the explosion of the ship and knew for a fact that it was no more. Ford saluted and everyone else did the same, some more slow than others.

"Someone remind me to do something for Pendergast's family and for the crew that didn't make it when we get back home." he said in a choked voice.

Jared and Daniel were back in their jail cells, both still separate. Daniel was leaning against the bars, and it wasn't hard to see he was extremely saddened by the loss of lives and possible friends. He wasn't crying, but was close. The door opened and the Commander came back in with two guards.

"The loss of your people is regrettable. But your planet and the Caledonians must know our resolve."

"You know full well that the Caledonians would rather sacrifice themselves than submit." Jared said.

The commander walked over to Jared cell and leaned against the bars.

"You'll be forced to commit genocide and destroy them."

"A year ago, they launch a first strike and against us. They obviously had no problem doing the same."

"When does it stop?" Jared asked forcefully. He got up and approached the bars. "When do we stop killing each over wars that was started by our fathers and their fathers before them?"

"This is no longer about Rand or Caledonian."

"It is. We need to set aside our differences and fight the threat of the Ori together." he said then paused a moment. "Goran, how long have we known each other? Please, believe what Doctor Jackson has told you about them."

He thought a moment about what Jared said before speaking.

"With my own eyes, I saw the Prior bring the satellite to life merely by touching his staff. Neither Rand nor Caledonian have the technology capable of resisting such power."

Daniel got up slowly and came over to the bars next to Jared.

"What choice do we have?"

"Ah, look." Daniel said. "I can't make you any promises, but we have developed a machine that neutralizes a Prior's powers. Now, as far as we know, they have only been able to travel within our galaxy by use of the Stargate, and you can either bury your gate or we could teach you to build a Iris system like ours."

"Nadal has lost all sense of reason. The book of Origin is just one big lie meant to seduce us into meaningless worship. The Ori just want to use us." Jared said as he voice began to rise. "And killing in their name is not self-defense. It's murder."

In what was left of the Caledonian Capital City, which was trashed as badly as the Rand's, in a office building with little protection was were the headquarters was. They had little choice to have one anywhere else because of the wide spread destruction. People were manning phone like units and other computer things while the lady in charge gave out orders occasionally. Teal'c and Mitchell were following her into the large room that was mostly a collection of desk in no arrangement at all.

"We've been monitoring the entire exchange. To our knowledge, 76 crew members were recovered in Caledonian territory." she said walking up to a desk and was handed a paper.

"There was over a 115 people on that ship." Mitchell said.

"Do you have any sort of a manifest, a list of names we can compare to those recovered?" she asked.

"Not on me, no. So, where are our people?" he asked upset.

"The transport arrived moments ago." she said then looked at the door as one of the guards looked at it as two people walked in.

"Teal'c, Cameron." Carter said.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Ford said.

"Sam, Ford, you two are a site for sore eyes." he said hugging her then him.

"That's the first time you've called me by my first name."

Mitchell shrugged as Teal'c also hugged them, in one embrace.

"Nice to see you two big guy, we need to breath though." Ford said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." she said as he let her go with a nod.

"Where's Pendergast?"

"He stayed on the bridge beaming everyone he could off before the ship was hit again." Ford said sadly.

"We saw it happen." Mitchell muttered also saddened by the news.

"Our security forces did a sensors sweep of the area where the others were found. There was no other survivors." the lady said.

"This is Minister Chaska, leader of the Caledonian Federation." Mitchell said pointing at her.

"I am thankfully you were able to survive such a tragic event General, Colonel." she said shaking their hands. "I hope we can offer you and your crew some comfort here."

"She's' pretty much up to speed on what's going on." Mitchell said.

"We were, of course, praying for your success, but I fear with the destruction of your vessel, I fear that any peaceful solution to this crisis has been lost."

"And you will not surrender?" Teal'c asked.

"Our people rather die than live under Rand rule." she stated sternly.

"Can't blame you." Ford said.

"We will retaliate against any attack, with the full forces at our disposal." she said then turned away from them.

"Mitchell, status of all the 302 weapons."

He looked ready to possibly object to the idea, but the look Ford gave him changed his mind.

"I think there is one missile left, maybe two, otherwise we still have the guns."

"Get whoever you need from what's left of the crew and get one of the 302's fully prepped for combat. Then work on the rest the best they can. I want it ready ASAP."

"I'll get right on it." he said then left.

"You're willing to help us?" the Minister asked.

"I want to go home and that satellite still needs to come down." Ford said pointing at the sky. "If the satellite can't be destroyed personally, taking down the command center that has to have a computer system controlling it is just another way to get at it."

"Wouldn't do much good to try an air strike though. They have a new system in place and anti-missile systems."

The Minister took them to another room, that was mostly used for storing records. Filing cabinets lined the walls and were in stacks in the middle of the room like library shelves. Sam and Ford were at the back by a couple large windows that was providing light for them as they looked at some papers and map on a table. Other people worked around them at a few other tables or in the filing systems.

"Any word?" Carter asked as Teal'c and Mitchell along with the Minister walked in.

"The Rand Government continues to deny any knowledge of Daniel Jackson's existence." Teal'c asked.

"Figures. Tracker indicates he's still there, but that's all." Ford muttered.

"Our contacts tell us that he was seen alive in the Rand's Command Bunker during the exchange with your ship." the Minister said. "He's not been seen since."

Ford and Carter both shook their heads and sighed tiredly. Mitchell thought it was a little weird when the two did that occasionally. It wasn't often, just when they worked together for awhile on the same project or something.

"Any progress here?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, as we thought, the shield system came in toward the end of the building process." Ford said leaning on the table with both hands. "As for the power source, hell if we know. Probably a Prior doing. Kinda like that shield around the planet thing we saw, but couldn't find out what was generating it."

"Any good news?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Carter said. "According to these schematics, all commands for the satellite come from Rand's main control facility."

"You were indeed correct General Carter." Teal'c stated.

"About what?" Mitchell asked.

"I assumed that the satellite was controlled by the Rand government. That it wasn't controlled by anything or anyone else."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Mitchell said crossing his arms. "Anything else?"

"The shield system is a major power sucker." Ford said. "Had we kept firing, and had brought help, like a few mother ships or a Asguard ship, it wouldn't have lasted long."

"The power drain is so great, they only activate it when there is a threat." Carter said. "Otherwise, it just stays where it is and scans for those threats."

"Are you saying that the Prometheus was destroyed because we hesitated to fire when we dropped out of hyperspace?" Mitchell asked.

"We hesitated out of concern for the safety of Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated.

"I should have pushed the damned button myself. Then we could have stormed the city without much trouble because we would have had transporters still. And with our 302's flying overhead, they might have been panicked enough to surrender." Ford grumbled out.

"But…." Carter began.

"They are Ori worshippers Carter. It's quite obvious Daniel wasn't able to get through to them and maybe a show of force on our part, like having taken out the satellite and us storming their city, with the 302's and the Prometheus right above the city might have made them realize that the Ori are not the gods they say they are." Ford stated.

"As nice as that plans sounds, it's not possible to even try implementing now." Mitchell said.

"The idea has merit, but since our last missile attack, they had developed a early warning system as I stated to you before. The bunker didn't even get damaged much the last time." the Minister said. "And with the anti-missile system, you wouldn't be able to get near the bunker anyway."

"Wait up." Mitchell said as she started to leave. "What about sabotage? You said you had people on the inside."

"Our agents have already made several attempts." she said as Teal'c walked over to them. "But security is too tight for them to mount any sort of effective strike."

"Actually, we don't have to hit the bunker itself to knock out satellite control." Carter said.

"You're right. Severe the radio link or whatever sort of link between the computer and the satellite…."

"Just longer enough for the shields to go down…."

"And bang. No more satellite." Ford said smiling at the idea. "Nice. How would we….."

"E.M.P." she said. "If we can detonate a small one above the city, it should…."

"Buy just enough time to have a 302 take out the problem." Ford said then turned to Mitchell.

"What's an E.M.P.?" the Minister asked.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse. It take out electronic devices." Mitchell said. "Question though, were are we going to get such a device?"

"A 302." both Carter's said.

"Run that by me again." he said confused.

"Not enough time and to technical to explain." Ford said interrupting Carter. "Just trust us on this."

"That won't be a problem. Next question then, how do we fly a F-302 over there and blow it up, or are you going to volunteer…."

"Hell no." Ford said. "A anti missile defense system is capable of blowing a ejected pilot out of the sky if aimed right. I can't survive that."

"We just have to remove the inertial dampener from one of the 302's and rig it to a Caledonian missile." Carter said.

"What about the anti missile defense system?" the Minister asked.

"We use that same 302's radar technology to make your missile invisible." Carter said.

"Mitchell, take the fully functioning 302 and whoever you want with. And let us know which 302 is the worst off. We'll scavenge it for the things we need."

"On it General." he said walking out.

"If this plan fails, President Nadal will see this as a offensive attack on our part and will surely step up the deadline on our surrender. Possibly even use the satellite on us." the Minister said.

"This will work." Carter said.

"Try and trust us."

"I don't know what to say." Jared said leaning against the cell bars he was standing by with his back to Daniel's cell.

Daniel was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed and head down.

"How to take it all back. I shouldn't have come to you."

"Look, right now, we just have to believe there are survivors."

"You think that's really possible?"

"The Prometheus has beaming technology."

"Had." Jared said emphasizing the word. "Beaming technology, whatever that is."

"Look," Daniel said as Jared walked back over and sat down. "The bottom line is we can't loose focus on why we came here in the first place. There has to be a way out of this and I have a got a feeling that Pernaux was listening to us."

"Daniel…."

"Look, I know the history between the Caledonians and the Rand makes things seem impossible. But, sometimes an outside perspective helps. In the past, I've found the key to these types of problems is get both parties on equal footing. Just to get the process of both parties talking again." he said urgently.

"You never give up do you?"

"Not until I'm dead." he said a little to hastily. "And sometimes not even then."

"Intelligence is reporting visual confirmation of a missile launch from Caledonian." Nadal stated forcefully as he entered the control room quickly.

He and the commander walked up to the screen and looked at it, seeing nothing on the map.

"Early warning systems detect no missile entering our airspace." the same man that was controlling the satellite reported.

"One missile?" the commander asked.

"So it seems." Nadal said still nervous.

"Possibly a test then?" the commander suggested.

"They're not going to surrender." Nadal said with anger and extreme paranoia. "They are preparing to launch a pre-emptive first strike given the Earth's attack on our satellite failed."

"You don't know that." the commander stated urgently. "They still have two days until the deadline."

"Get me Minister Chaska!"

Carter and Ford were standing by a table watching the map that the Caledonians had up that showed the territories and such. The Minister was behind them at another table looking at some papers when a man walked up and said that the Rand President wanted to talk to her.

"It doesn't look like they've deployed countermeasures." Carter said.

"They can't detect it." Ford said. "But whatever spies they have here must have reported the launch."

"That would have to be the case." the Minister said walking up next to them.

"You have to stall, or else they'll activate the shield out of sheer paranoia." Carter said.

She took a deep breath and then ordered another person to patch the line through. She picked up a CB unit that had a coiled wire attaching it to the radio system.

"President Nadal, this is Minister Chaska. Mr. President, if you're calling about the recent missile launch, please forgive me, we should have called you immediately. The launch was entirely accidental. It seems there was some confusion when the new launch protocols distributed recently. Obviously, the payload was detonated as soon as we realized what had happened. Needless to say, everyone here is a little on edge lately. But thankfully, we have ample precautions in place to prevent such an occurrence from such a serious threat."

"Indeed. Minister Chaska, while your militaries incompetence does concern me, the reason I am calling is to discuss the impending deadline."

"I see. Our government is still in the process of debating its options. As promised, we will give you an answer by the designated deadline."

"I'm sorry that the decision has not been easier for you." he said with falseness. "We shall talk again soon."

She set the CB back down and took another deep breath.

"I guess his spies don't know that there was survivors." Ford muttered. "Or he knows but doesn't care."

Mitchell and Teal'c were up in orbit slowly coming up on the satellite.

"Air Command, this is Blue Leader. We are wheels up." Mitchell reported back to them.

"Air Command?" Ford asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mitchell's idea." Carter said leaning over to the small mike. "Roger that. Package is on its way. We are thirty seconds until detonation over target."

She stood back up and then turned to the Minister who was fidgeting.

"Nice job with all that…."

"He didn't believe a word of it." she said.

"Air Command? Mitchell is getting as bad as Colonel Sheppard." Ford muttered shaking his head.

"We are getting a report from Coastal Monitoring Base 4." the commander said as he held a phone to his ear. "Maybe visual of an incoming missile."

Nadal and the others in the room looked at the map to see the radar said still nothing.

"Why isn't it showing up on our radar?" Nadal asked looking over the map frantically.

"Sir, we are detecting a single small ship on approach. Possibly on of the Earth fighters that landed in Caledonian."

"Activate the missile shields!" Nadal ordered.

As the man was pushing the buttons, everything around them went black as the power failed. Daniel and Jared looked up as everything went black around them too.

"What just happened?" the commander yelled as he looked around with a flashlight.

"I don't know. We just lost power." the man that controlled the satellite said as he flicked switches. "All systems are down."

"Back up power is suppose to be isolated!" the commander yelled.

"The systems that activate it are down."

"We can't control the satellite." the commander said as he tried another phone.

"Get it back!" Nadal yelled.

"Someone get me a radio or phone that works!" the commander yelled.

"Blue Leader, this is base, the package has been delivered." Carter said through the mike. "Your window of opportunity is now open."

"Roger that. We have cleared the atmosphere. Two minutes until weapons range."

"Mitchell, I want you to make sure that not one piece of that damned thing can even make it through the planets atmosphere, understand?" Ford asked.

"Got it General. Total destruction of the satellite."

They had a couple functioning phone working, barely, and both the commander and Nadal were getting a report about some blast taking the power out over a certain range, but otherwise there was no damage anywhere. They both hung up as Jared and Daniel were brought into the room. The commander sat down on the table edge next to him. Nadal practically stomped over to them as the guard backed away.

"To our knowledge, the Caledonians do not possess the kind of technology required to do this. Such a weapon must have been given to them by your people!"

"I hope so." Daniel said.

"How can we undo this? You tell me now or I will have you executed!"

They all looked as the man who controlled the board for the satellite walked up to the commander who was still sitting.

"Based on it's speed and trajectory, the Earth ship will reach the satellite in less than one minute."

"Do you think that if the Ori were true gods, that they would allow the Caledonians to do this?" Jared asked loudly.

Daniel shook his head while keeping it looking at his hands.

"Look, I understand why you feel you have to fear the Prior and why you feel you have no choice, but there is another way out of this." he said then looked up.

"What would you have me do?" Nadal asked.

"Let me use the radio. I can contact the ship that's about to destroy the satellite and get them to call it off." he said quickly.

"Why would you do this?" the commander asked.

"Because I still believe a peaceful compromise can be reached out of all of this." Daniel stated forcefully.

"I'm listening." Nadal said.

"This is Daniel Jackson, come in please."

Mitchell and Teal'c both looked at their radio units.

"Whoever is flying the 302, if you can hear me, this is Daniel Jackson, please respond."

"Jackson, go ahead." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, for the moment, you?" Daniel said as he saw that Nadal was monitoring the line with a headset.

At the Caledonian base, they also heard what was being said.

"Yeah, well, all things considered, listen, me and Teal'c are about to bag us a evil Ori satellite."

"Yeah, so glad I caught you." he said with a tone that made Ford groan.

"Please Daniel, don't….." Ford began saying.

"Listen, the Rand want to offer the Caledonians a deal."

"Really?" Mitchell said already sure about where this was headed and his voice betrayed the fact.

"Can I?" Carter asked.

"Please." the Minister said.

"Daniel, this is Sam."

"Hi Sam, it's good to hear your voice. Ford there too?"

"Good to hear you to. He's here." she said seeing Ford was shaking his head and muttered something about the fact he now understood why Jack got fed up with Daniel sometimes. "We're here with Minister Chaska. What is it that the Rand is offering?"

"In exchange for leaving the satellite intact, Rand is offering the Caledonians the Stargate."

"It's a trap." Ford muttered.

"Rand if offering the gate and a limited cease fire so all those in Caledonian that do not want to follow Origin and want to seek refuge on another planet can do so."

"They want us to leave our home? Our planet?" the Minister said obviously offended. Her tone suggested she thought the notion absurd.

"Jackson, are you sure about this?" Mitchell asked. "I've got a clean shot at this thing, and I am in favor of taking it."

"Rand built that satellite in less than a year, and I can tell you their resolve is very steady. If we blow this one up, they're just going to build another, and as far as the Caledonians go….Sam, Ford, you'll have to explain to them that the Prior's aren't going to give them much of a choice, regardless of what Rand decides to do."

"We've seen the Priors wipe out entire planets for refusing to follow the Ori." Carter said.

"You will not fight them with us?" Chaska asked.

"We'd try, but there is little else we can do." Carter stated.

"Will the Prior not follow us where ever we go?"

"Eventually, unless they get stopped pretty soon, it won't matter were anyone goes." Ford said.

"Look guys, this offer is not going to be on the table long and I realize there is a lot to be worked out," Daniel said as he was still being watch. "But at least it's a start."

"At least, at this moment, the Rand now believe you have the ability to disable the satellite any time you want." Carter said as the Minister thought.

"Which they will surely counter, in time." she stated angrily as she spun away from them and started to pace.

"The Minister is thinking, give her a moment." Ford said as Carter started tapping her fingers and looked at the CB unit that the Minister put down, which Ford just picked up.

"She doesn't have a lot of time." Daniel said.

"Tell your man to back off General."

"Mitchell?"

"General?"

Ford hesitated a moment.

"Mission aborted. Come on back."

"You sure General?" Mitchell asked hearing the hesitation and doubt.

"Yes Cam, break off and come back."

"Alright Jackson. We'll play it your way, but you all better be damned sure about this!" he said removing his mask angrily.

As Mitchell turned the F-302 away and headed back for the planet, power came back on as the systems finally reset around them in the bunker.

"Backup power is online." the man said looking at the report on the screen. "Satellite control has been re-established and sensors detect the Earth ship is veering away from the target."

"Activate the shields." Nadal said after looking around, mostly at Daniel.

"The ship is no longer a threat." the commander stated.

"Power the weapon. Target the Caledonian Capital building!"

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed as he was forcefully grabbed.

"Sir, perhaps we should take a moment….."

"You will abide by my authority!" he said angrily at the commander then spun back to the man at the controls. "Power the weapon now!"

"Yes sir."

"Our sensors have detected the weapons shields have become active." Teal'c stated looking at his screen.

"Jackson, what is going on down there? The satellite is powering up its weapon and targeting the planet."

"We had….." Carter began as the Minister went for her CB.

"That ass had no intention of keeping the deal." Ford said then turned to one of the pilots from Prometheus. "Get those F-302's in the air, now. Unless we say otherwise, I want that bunker destroyed. Do whatever it takes including slamming the plane into the bunker."

The man started to ask about Daniel, but thought better and left.

"President Nadal, explain your actions immediately! President Nadal?!" the Minister asked.

"You gave your word!" Jared yelled as Nadal spun on him with fury.

"I gave my soul to the Ori who offered us all salvation!" Nadal cried out as he walked up to Jared and yelled in his face before turning back around. "Anyone who rejects that is a fool! They are all Caledonians for god's sake! They all deserve to die long before the Ori showed us the path to enlightenment!"

"Power down the satellite." the commander ordered.

"Don't listen to him!" Nadal yelled.

"Now!" the commander said pointing at the man.

"Arrest the commander!"

"Stand down! Now!" the commander ordered as two armed men started to come at him with guns aimed. They backed off. "I will not let you do this Nadal!"

"Do as I say!" Nadal ordered.

The commander pulled his pistol and fired a round before he was shot by the two armed men a few times. He dropped to the ground as everyone else took cover, including the man that was controlling the board for the satellite. Nadal fell to the ground near Daniel's feet as he held his bleeding chest. Jared quickly took charge.

"Put your weapons down! Now!" Jared yelled as he broke free from the man holding him.

He rushed over and grabbed one of the officers that shot the commander and pushed him toward the door telling him to get a medical team. Jared went to the commander while Daniel was checking on Nadal.

"Shut down the satellite." the commander ordered to the man that controlled it. He was also kneeling on the ground next to Jared who had picked up the commander.

"He's dead." Daniel reported.

"You heard him, the President is dead. Commander Pernaux is next in command." Jared said to the man.

"He's also the one who killed the President." the man stated.

"The President violated a international treaty!" Jared exclaimed. "Do you want to be the one that is responsible for destroying a city full of people when this goes to Tribunal?! Shut it down now!"

The man got up quickly and turned to the computer.

"Hang on. Help is coming." Jared said.

"The deal……will stand." Pernaux said weakly.

"President Nadal? Doctor Jackson?" the Minister asked.

"We're getting a message from the Caledonians." the man said. "They are asking for the President or Doctor Jackson."

"Go ahead Doctor." Jared said.

"This is Daniel."

"Daniel, I need to know what's going on?" a voice said through the speakers.

"President Nadal is dead. The attack is being called off."

"We got reports that satellite was shutting down. I need to know if the attack is really called off or if this is a ruse?"

"It's really called off. Jared and Commander Pernaux, a close friend of his are in charge now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's going on? What did you order?"  
"Nothing that I can't countermand at the moment. Here's the Minister." Ford said handing the CB unit over.

It was late at night and they were finishing up work at the SGC after coming home a couple days ago. Daniel's parents were happy he was home and safe again. Daniel didn't go home but was in his office working late after the short memorial service they did. Mitchell did a lot of the speaking since he knew Pendergast the most on the base.

"Hey. Haven't seen you since the memorial service." Daniel said as Mitchell walked in, in his normal clothes and some bag on his shoulder that he set on the floor.

"It was a rough day." Mitchell said opening a beer and setting next to Daniel. He opened his own and sat on a table by the wall.

"So, where have you been?"

"I um, hand delivered a letter that General Carter wrote to Pendergast's wife and kids. They needed to know, that he didn't die in vain. That his death mattered. Didn't know the General was good at writing a letter that said so much, but skirted the edge of crossing the classified line without doing so."

"Yeah. Ford's pretty good at that, so Sam says. Pendergast was a good man and a better leader, so Ford also said, though I didn't know much about him. Saving 76 people is a testament to his leadership."

"And yours. We never would have gotten off that planet if you hadn't brokered that deal."

Mitchell saluted him with the beer and took a drink as Daniel sat back.

"Ford hasn't told you then."

"Told me what?"

"Soon after we left, the talks broke down."

"And?"

"And, we've been unable to make contact with them. Ford appraised the Daedalus of the situation, informed them also of what happened to the Prometheus and wants to them drop by and take a look on there way back from Atlantis. It seems that the Caledonians weren't content with leaving their fair planet."

"They launched a attack."

"And Rand responded. The Stargate is presumed buried in the rubble."

"Rough day." Mitchell said sadly as he took enough drink.

"Rough day." Daniel said in agreement as he picked up the beer, saw it was a Coors, and took a drink as well.

The next day, and thankfully not a lot of people being in the mess hall, though those that were looked up as General Carter brought a large oak cabinet into the room, on a large dolly. He put it just near the corner wall that was close to the door out of the room. It was in a out of the way place, but visible for all to see. The large open oak cabinet had no shelves, was seven feet high by seven feet wide and two feet deep. He moved a few tables out of the way and some chairs before setting it in its location and taking the dolly away. On either side of the outside walls of the cabinet was a rolled up wooden object that served as door. He rolled them out and when they came together, there was a lock at the top, middle and bottom. He rolled them back and everyone could see an empty inside. They didn't ask or say anything, mostly because of the expression on his face that showed sadness and pride as he walked back out and then came in with a big box he set on the table. No one got close either as he used a drill gun and placed a couple objects inside. After they were up, and a quick salute to what was inside, he took the box and dolly then left, giving the airmen that guarded the doorway a set of keys and some orders. The man nodded and put them in his pocket. Once General Carter left, they walked up to see what he had put up. The cabinet was now attached to the wall, on the inside. On the wall, on the left, was a inch thick oak wooden panel, nicely carved by a router, that went from the top to the bottom of the cabinet. There was a lot of empty spaces, but up near the top, is where it all started. A small gold plate was on the top under the large 3d metal fixture of the SGC symbol. And it read…..

_"This plague is dedicated to the lives of the people who were lost in the line of duty so that their sacrifice will never be forgotten. They gave their lives to protect the planet and everyone on it. May they forever be remember with honor and respect."_

Under the metal plate was the year that the Stargate program started and small gold metal plates with the names of the people who died that year, their full name and rank and the year they were born. This continued down until the current year they were in, listing all the friends and family lost. A lot of space with areas for more gold plates were still absent of names, signifying that those spots were for the unfortunate future losses.

On the right side of the cabinet, hanging on the wall as well was a very well detailed, one foot long model of the Prometheus that was on a special stand attached to a delicately carved oak board. Under the ship was a gold metal plague that also had words and under the words were small gold plates that told the lives lost in the unfortunate recent incident, the information on them the same as the gold plates on the left. This plague read……….

_"Dedicated to the first Earth Starship, the Prometheus. She went before her time, as did her captain, Colonel Lionel Pendergast, who stayed behind on the ships final minutes in order to save his crew. This model and plague is dedicated to the crew who survived and to the crew who did not make it home. Their sacrifice shall not be forgotten, and they shall be remember with honor and respect. May their souls rest in peace, and we pray that same peace eventually comes to their family and friends." _

They all realized it was a memorial that the General had set up. When people who couldn't know the true nature of the SGC came down, the doors would be locked until they left. Then it would be open for everyone to see again, and to see the names of those they had lost. For many, it helped give closure and a better sense of pride in the SGC.


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79

EPISODE……………..OFF THE GRID

They were all on a planet with lush forest, kinda like a bunch of birch trees type of forest. Currently, they were running for their lives firing weapons similar to a type of Earth style Uzi as they ran down a path back to the Stargate. The Uzi like weapons had small hand holds underneath to help with firing, scopes on top and even metal shoulder guards. They all were in leather outfits, rather messed up and slightly damaged, that made them look a lot like smugglers or bounty hunters. Various buckles, belts, and leather sashes covered the outfits. Mitchell's outfit covered him except for his forearms. Teal'c's was a lot like the Jaffa armor when he wore the chain mail vest, except this wasn't chain mail. Daniel's was also a vest type, just a bit bigger in coverage and he had gauntlets like the others. Carter had the same type of outfit, except it showed a bit of her cleavage and she had a long coat that was almost like a cloak. Ford was also in the same sort of outfit as the other's, with nothing on him showing except his head. Even part of the tattered leather outfit was around his neck like a turtle neck sweater. No armored coat and no personal cannons.

Mitchell screwed up, badly. This was definitely going on his record. Ford had thought it was a rather bad idea, and let him go anyway. Which lead them to their current predicament. And it was pissing him off. As gun fire erupted into the ground behind them, they took cover behind a large tree. Carter gave one of the guns over to Mitchell as she returned fire with the rest of them. The other's got down firing back as well as Mitchell got his gun ready.

"What the hell did you say to them?!" Carter asked.

"I should have been the one to go." Ford muttered firing back with a weapon he didn't like.

"Look, obviously it didn't go so well." Mitchell said before returning fire.

"Ya think?!" Ford yelled.

Daniel ran up to a set of rocks near the DHD to cover them. Ford dashed over and jumped a section of rocks.

"I did advise that you were a unlikely drug smuggler Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c stated returning fire.

"Could we please, just fall back to the gate?!"

They returned fire, while running. As soon as they got under the cover of the rocks, they returned fire while Daniel tried to dial them out. Ford, who managed to stash his coat and one of his guns, was now on his feet firing his personal cannon. He missed and took out a tree as the large group of people they pissed off came at them, and took cover from the shots that the other's fired at them and the tree that almost hit them.

"We cannot hold this position!" Teal'c stated as Daniel was pushing the dial out buttons.

"Gotta wait for Daniel!" Ford shouted firing back.

The ground erupted near the group firing at them, and it was hard to tell with the dust if he hit anyone.

Daniel was pushing the last symbol in when the gate suddenly vanished. The other people firing at SG-1 noticed and some of them stopped firing. Ford even stopped and turned around.

"Oh great. This is just prime! Daniel, please tell me that the gate wasn't beamed away, like it sounded?!" Ford shouted as he waved his gun at the gate.

"I…."

"What?!" the other's yelled turning around.

8 hours earlier……………

In a metal top and bottom shaped octagon container, glass between the two, being held by a metal spike that came from the bottom plate, was a corn on the comb spear. It was not yellow, far from it in fact, to the point it looked like car fluids were dumped on it making it have a variety of brown, black, red and greens. The top lid said BIO-HAZARDOUS CONTAINMENT UNIT 24-36378.

Ford sat where he always did spinning the tube slowly as he looked at it. Carter on his right with Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c on his left. Colonel Reynolds sat down at the end near Teal'c.

"It's called Kassa." Reynolds said.

"That looks like corn." Mitchell said.

"It is corn." Ford said. "Just a mutated and dangerous form from what the short report said."

"I thought it was indigenous to North America." Daniel said.

"It is, mostly." Ford said still turning it. "Though I did remember we found potatoes on one planet once. Well, not SG-1 specifically."

"It must be pretty damn tasty corn to cause all this fuss." Mitchell said. "Think you can do anything with it General?"

"Not in this state. Looks more like a Halloween decoration. I think that's the right holiday. Whatever the case, this stuff you don't eat even if you are starving." he said tapping the glass.

"I believe that Lieutenant Mooney described it as, sweet corn heaven. He even stated it was better than anything you've ever cooked General." Reynolds said.

"Well, we really know it's drugged then. Don't need no test for that. Only someone in a drug induced state would speak ill of my cooking." Ford said setting it down as his team either shook their heads or rolled their eyes. "His condition change yet?"

"He's still craving it General." Reynolds said. "He didn't even want to leave the planet. I had to restrain him to get him back here."

"That's amazing." Daniel muttered.

"Obviously you've never had my grandma's corn bread and black eyed peas." Mitchell said looking at Daniel.

"I wish I could have met that woman."

"She would have liked you General. Hell, would have feed us all as soon as we walked into the door. She was very friendly."

"So Reynolds, can you tell us about the rest of the population?" Daniel said thinking that Ford was going to comment on Mitchell's grandmother again. "Where they demonstrating the same addictive behavior?"

"You could have just asked me to get back on track Daniel. Go ahead Colonel."

Carter smiled lightly, though she looked like she wanted to laugh as Daniel and Ford seem to share a small look or glare at each other. It reminded her of Jack and Daniel going at it sometimes. A small twinge of sadness crossed her face as she wished Jack was still with them.

"I miss Jack too. It's not as fun bantering with Daniel." Ford said.

"Indeed."

"I miss those arguments. It's too easy for you to agree with me. Cut's out the fun." Daniel said.

"I wish I had been here for some of those." Mitchell said.

"Go on Colonel."

"Well, everybody was fine when we first got there. A fight broke out in the market place when supplies ran low, and my men and I had to step in to restore order. That's made Mooney want to have a taste in the first place." Reynolds said then looked at the table with worry. "I just didn't think it would…."

"Don't worry about it Reynolds. He'll recover. It's thankfully not a weapon injury." Ford said then looked at Sam. "I haven't heard from Lee yet, you?"

"No. He's still analyzing the sample." she said. "To determine whether or not it's naturally occurring."

"Which makes me wonder if the Ori have something to do with this." Daniel said.

"Doubtful." Ford said tapping the glass. "Attacking the food…..seems to weird."

"Yeah, getting them jonesing for space corn, nah." Mitchell said.

"I also do not believe that to be likely." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, doesn't exactly fit their M.O. does it." Daniel said nodding.

"Any mention of a Prior there Reynolds?" Ford asked.

"Not that we could tell, no evidence or anything else."

"In the last session of the Interim Council, several Jaffa leaders complained about erratic behavior on several planets." Teal'c said. "We did not suspect tampering with the food supply."

"Hmm. I wouldn't be surprised if this corn was genetically changed to cause this craving effect. Did you find anything out that might tell us where this….." Ford was saying when he stopped and turned slightly to Mitchell. "Would you call this freaky corn?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Mitchell said with a nod. "Color alone makes me think that."

"So, anything about a location on this freaky corn Reynolds?"

"Nah. I pressured one of the ventures for a gate address, but I don't know if the information is accurate." he said obviously not believing what he knew.

"Worth checking out General." Mitchell said.

"Yes." he said picking up the container. "We'll have K-9 give it a scan too. Reynolds."

"Take charge? Kinda figured that already General."

"Got him trained pretty well." Ford said as they all got up.

"Ha, ha." Reynolds said as he walked out.

SG-1 was now on a planet with large open fields of corn. Lots, and lots of corn. Acres and acres of the stuff. Miles worth. The sun was rather hot and with no clouds in the sky, it made the corn grow better.

"That's……a lot of, freaky corn." Ford muttered as they looked at it from a high position.

"Yeah, that's a lot." Mitchell muttered. "Let's go."

A man in old and ragged clothes walked up a path near one section of the massive corn crop. He was pulling a large wooden wagon, two wheeled, that had a lot of corn on it down a old road. On his left was a long wooden fence in need of some repair. He stopped near a stack and pulled a ear off. They got up from hiding in the crops as the man's back was to them, as he was trying to open the corn.

"Taste tasting the produce huh?" Mitchell asked.

The man turned to them as some of the corn he just bit into came out of his mouth. They all stepped out onto the road as he looked them over. Their stance and the fact they were all apart from each other made him think they were going to attack him.

"Please, I have two daughters." the man said in fear.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." Carter said.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Our names are not important right now." Ford said crossing his arms.

"But what we want is. We are looking to buy some Kassa." Mitchell said crossing his arms.

The man looked down at the ear he was holding.

"It is available at every market."

"Not on our scale." Ford said gesturing with his hands at making things bigger.

"We're looking for a sizable quantity." Mitchell said.

"I can maybe spare you one or two carts full."

"Ah." Mitchell said.

"Not high enough. We're looking for, oh say…..a few thousand….." Mitchell jerked his thumb up a few times making Ford's eyebrows rise. That wasn't part of the plan. "Million people, possibly more. All things considered, probably much higher."

"Yeah, the whole field would work." Mitchell said lowering his hand. "And more."

"This is not the way the Alliance does business." the man said.

"As in the Lucian Alliance?" Daniel asked.

"What other Alliances do we know?" Mitchell muttered.

"Many."

"The Lucian Alliance will know you have come. They have eyes everywhere." the man said in fear again.

"I don't see anyone here." Ford said looking around.

"I concur." Teal'c said.

"We need to set up a meeting." Mitchell said

"Worrel returns this afternoon."

"Worrel is?" Daniel asked.

"This is his land, his crop. He lives in a house just up the road." the man said pointing at some place behind him.

"Well, tell him Mr. Shaft would like to meet with him." Mitchell said making Carter have to look away before she laughed. Ford shot Mitchell a look while also trying not to laugh, but Mitchell wasn't looking in the General's direction and continued. "Any specific time or should I just block off the whole afternoon?"

"I can arrange it. But I must warn you, he will not take kindly to your request, or your presence."

"Hey." Ford said as the man turned to leave. "Give him this."

The man caught a very shiny gold coin, with nothing on it, and looked at it with extreme interest.

"Tell him we have a lot of that."

He nodded and picked up his cart leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah Mitchell. What are you doing? We're suppose to be keeping a low profile. You said we'd be asking questions to learn about the people who behind this." Ford asked. "Find out information, not make deals. And what was with this?"

Ford jerked his thumb up in the air a few times like Mitchell did.

"I figured the higher the number the better. If you didn't like the idea, why didn't you say something sooner? I said I might even wing it. And why'd you toss him that chunk of gold?"

"That guy probably would have thought something was up if we started arguing. I didn't have a choice. The plan was to give it over as a show of what we planned on paying in. Now that this meeting is being set up, maybe that poor man will give it to this…"

"Worrel." Daniel supplied.

"Worrel and it might calm things down. We can't afford to get into a fire fight."

"We don't even have equipment to take these guys on." Daniel said.

"I have no intention of taking anybody on." Mitchell said. "I'm posing as a buyer….."

"You?" Daniel asked as Ford failed in trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sir." he said stressing the word sir. "And no offense Jackson, but you don't strike me as the drug dealer type, in fact, you're not even close."

"I think I'm as close as you are." Daniel stated.

"Come on, you're miles away." Carter said.

"Teal'c, which one of us is closer and possibly has a better chance of not getting into a fight with this…Worrel guy?"

"I believe three of you to be equidistant." Teal'c said looking at Mitchell, then Daniel and Carter.

"Oh come on! Mary Poppins is not even in the running."

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"That's pushing it Colonel." Ford warned.

"Sorry, but we both know she can't pull it off General." he said apologetically. "Sam doesn't have that….look we need."

"What look?" she asked.

"I can understand that part, but no names." Ford said.

"I did not include the General into the equation Colonel Mitchell. I believe he has the experience needed for this deal." Teal'c said.

"But he can't go."

"Why not? I've dealt with terrorist, mass murders, serial killers and rapist, and drug dealers before." Ford said tapping off his fingers. "I was a Colorado Federal Marshal before I started at the SGC, before that I worked with a covert government agency called…."

He stopped himself and bit back a ugly retort at himself. They all could see emotions of some past trouble cross his face.

"Covert government agency?" she asked.

"You tell me why you're better at doing this Colonel?" he asked avoiding her question.

"Well, for one thing, you've got to keep the rest of them protected in case anything does go wrong. Hell, the man said they have spies everywhere." Mitchell said waving a hand. "And you're the best one in this group that notices things before the rest of us do, generally. Besides, if something goes wrong, and they capture me, you all can go back to the Stargate and get back up. They capture you, and we have to go get help…."

"Capture me?"

"You don't have your guns or your coat and they may have lots of guns. They point is General, if they were to capture you," he said pointing his open hand at Ford. "And we had to rescue you, it would look bad to the point that the higher ups may not let you go on missions anymore. Kinda like on Star Trek where the Captain wasn't suppose to leave the ship. Besides, I'm the new guy, so if they meet me and not you guys, they hopefully won't notice I'm part of SG-1. Where the rest of you all stand out."

Ford had to admit, Mitchell had a point. He muddled it over for about ten seconds.

"I don't like this, but you're right. If I had my coat, guns aside, I would be doing this and you'd be staying back."

"I'd knew you'd see reason. Just simple logic and all."

"Don't cause any trouble if possible. Here, take a few other coins and show them to….whatever is his name, maybe things will work out better." he said as Daniel started to tell him the name. "And be careful."

"There's nothing on these." he said looking them over.

"Not suppose to be. Can't identify where they come from that way."

"How many of these do you have anyway?" Carter asked.

"Um, a lot. If this deal works, we can bring what we need or they ask."

"Let's hope this works." Daniel said.

They were all laying down on the dirt, up on a hill high above the house that the contact lived in. They were looking through binoculars down at the house seeing Mitchell laying in a large bale of hay that was in a bigger version of the cart the man with the corn had. The Stargate was just down the hill a ways in case anything went wrong.

"This was a bad idea." she muttered handing the binoculars to Ford who was on her right.

"It's been fours hours now." Daniel said from her left. Teal'c on his left looking down at the area with the same small binoculars as well.

"Why did you agree…."

"Because of that one point. If something happens to me, then the higher ups will throw a fit. Not all of them know my real condition and if I did get caught by those people, it would be bad when they found out what I am. Not to mention, a lot of people don't like me being General, and if something happened to me, it might give them an excuse and the President might demote me. Not to mention it would look bad for them."

"Which people really know?" Daniel asked.

"Other than the President." Ford said scanning the place with the binoculars. "I only know that Jack and Hammond know. If they told anyone else, I don't know it. I heard there was a few others, but I don't know who."

"When are we going to just give up and leave?"

"I was going to give it another hour, but take a look." he said giving her the binoculars back.

Daniel lifted his as well as they looked to see a large group of men walk up to Mitchell. About a dozen at most.

"They are heavily armed." Teal'c stated.

"Saw that." Ford muttered. "God I feel naked without my guns."

"You did leave one at the gate, just in case." she said.

"Still don't like the feeling of it not with me." he said as Mitchell got up from the haystack.

"This is the man I told you about." the man that set up the meeting said as Mitchell got up. "Mr. Shaft."

"Hey, you must be Worrel." Mitchell said noticing all the guns.

"Where are your friends mister?" Worrel asked. He had a open jacket on, with no shirt underneath. The jacket was a lot like a old style pilot jacket with the inside having wool, except here it was black and on the exposed collar.

"Call me Shaft. I figured you wanted to deal one on one."

"Who told you Kassa is grown here?" Worrel asked crossing his arms.

"In my business you get to know the right people."

"What right people?"

"You know, the good, the hard working type. Tell you what you want to know then disappear."

Worrel looked off to his left and made a nod gesture.

Up on the hill, they saw it and noticed through the binoculars that Worrel signaled his men to look for the rest of Mitchell's friends.

"You can go. We'll talk inside." he said looking at the man that came to him then at Mitchell.

"Great." Mitchell said as the man left quickly.

"If we remain here, we will be discovered." Teal'c stated.

"A thumbs up. I hope that is good." Ford muttered.

"You saw that?" she asked as the stayed where they were and low.

"Hey, I can hit a target at three miles with my gun remember."

"Let's hope they don't come across us." Daniel muttered.

"They get close, I'll know and quietly take them out." Ford said. "If I can without being seen."

A large metal gate was pushed open by a older man in the group. They all entered not closing the gate. Mitchell looked around seeing the open building they were in was littered with old wooden boxes against and around the large brick walls that lined the building. There was a table under a tarp set up with shelves and other assorted kitchen like items and such. A few barrels here and there and a couple of benches. Worrel stopped short of going under the trap as Mitchell and the rest stopped walking. Guns were still pointed at him, but discreetly.

"Fellows, do you think I'd carry a weapon?" he asked with his arms out as he was searched.

They nodded and Worrel felt safer.

"All right mister, what can I do for you?"

Mitchell crossed his arms and took a sterner look.

"I represent a coalition of seven planets, with a combine population of 30 million Kassa hungry souls. We're looking for a supplier."

"I don't have that kind of inventory."

"Nah, nobody does. That's why I need one. So, if you could refer me…"

"Refer you?"

"Higher up."

"You want to speak to my superior?" Worrel said insulted.

"I think our needs are enough to warrant their attention."

"Your needs?" he said then nodded to his men who grabbed his arms on either side.

"Hey, we showed you what we'd pay. In good faith I might add. I have some more in my pocket." Mitchell said.

"Yes. Some gold that looks like coins." Worrel said pulling the coin that was given to him out. Mitchell's pockets were emptied and the other three coins were given to Worrel. "Looks like this gold isn't that old."

They were looking down at what was going on and saw Mitchell taken and then the gold taken from his pocket.

"This doesn't look good." she said.

"I guess that guy doesn't like gold or isn't the currency they use." Ford muttered. "Probably wanted refined Naquada."

"Weapons grade." she muttered.

They took Mitchell and set him on the bench, holding his arms down against the top of the log.

"Exactly, just who do you think you are?"

"I told you my name." he said trying not to struggle.

"Mister?"

"Actually, it's just Shaft. Mister is more of a, courtesy title. If you could just pass that along to your superiors, that's all I'm asking."

"I'm forced to wonder what someone like yourself, a business man, representing how many planets did you say again?"

"Seven, but one of them is actually a moon, so…"

"So, 30 million potential customers. And you need me to arrange a meeting with my superiors?" he asked at the stupidity of the idea.

"Yes." Mitchell said seeing where his idea was going wrong. "You see, you are selling yourself short."

Worrel pulled his modified pistol Uzi and pointed it at Mitchell's head.

"Yeah, I think he in trouble." Daniel said.

"Dammit Mitchell. What the hell were you thinking. I should have went myself." Ford muttered seeing the gun.

"As are we." Teal'c stated looking off to his left.

"We need to move, now."

They slowly crawled backwards and down the hill, hiding in the bushes. Mitchell laughed darkly at the business end of the gun as he tried to think of a way out of his predicament.

So now, they were running for the gate. As gun fire erupted into the ground behind them, they took cover behind a large tree. Carter gave one of the guns over to Mitchell as she returned fire with the rest of them. The other's got down firing back as well as Mitchell got his gun ready.

"What the hell did you say to them?!" Carter asked.

"I should have been the one to go." Ford muttered firing back with a weapon he didn't like.

"Look, obviously it didn't go so well." Mitchell said before returning fire.

"Ya think?!" Ford yelled.

Daniel ran up to a set of rocks near the DHD to cover them. Ford dashed over and jumped a section of rocks.

"I did advise that you were a unlikely drug smuggler Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c stated returning fire.

"Could we please, just fall back to the gate?!"

They returned fire, while running. As soon as they got under the cover of the rocks, they returned fire while Daniel tried to dial them out. Ford, who managed to stash his coat and one of his guns, was now on his feet firing his personal cannon. He missed and took out a tree as the large group of people they pissed off came at them, and took cover from the shots that the other's fired at them and the tree that almost hit them.

"We cannot hold this position!" Teal'c stated as Daniel was pushing the dial out buttons.

"Gotta wait for Daniel!" Ford shouted firing back.

The ground erupted near the group firing at them, and it was hard to tell with the dust if he hit anyone.

Daniel was pushing the last symbol in when the gate suddenly vanished. The other people firing at SG-1 noticed and some of them stopped firing. Ford even stopped and turned around.

"Oh great. This is just prime! Daniel, please tell me that the gate wasn't beamed away, like it sounded?!" Ford shouted as he waved his gun at the missing gate.

"I…." he began saying when the DHD also vanished.

"What?!" the other's yelled turning around.

"Everyone, drop your weapons." Ford said setting his gun on a rock and then raising his hands.

"What for?" Mitchell asked. "We could…."

"Run? We are surrounded." Ford grumbled as they all looked around to see other men pop up on either side of them with guns pointed.

The other's stood up after setting their weapons down.

"Great, I lost that bet with Jack." Ford said as Worrel and his men walked toward them.

Reynolds had learned from Lee earlier, with K-9's help that the Kassa corn contained a highly addictive physco-stimulant. And that is was genetically engineered. Reynolds comment to Lee that that was what General Carter thought at the time they were talking about it.

"Chevron four encoded."

"Chief, how long is SG-1 overdue again?" Reynolds asked as walked up while Walter was dialing the planet SG-1 was on.

"Two hours now sir. Colonel Mitchell has never missed a check in." Walter said.

"Chevron five encoded."

"This is not good." Reynolds muttered.

"Chevron six encoded."

"What could be holding them up?"

"Chevron seven will not lock." Walter said as they looked out finding that gate didn't open and stopped.

"Chief?"

"I don't know sir. I'm not detecting any malfunction on this end."

"Check the system and then try again."

"Yes sir."

They were all now sitting on the bench, weapons and other items removed. At least they still had their clothes on. Ford's coat was taken from him and tossed in a corner under the tarp area. Ford sat on the left end, followed by Carter, then Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c. They all had their hands tied behind them, rather securely, for them anyway. The ropes were somewhat old and used and Ford found out quickly, with a sharp tug, he'd easily break it. At the moment, that was a bad idea, seeing as they had a lot of people in front of them, looking for an excuse to fire their weapons. They had been sitting there for a few hours now, not being able to do much other than keep quiet and watch as the men there did different things. Some sat at the table and looked like they were either eating or playing a card game, possibly. Other's were just watching them or leaning against the walls resting.

"The infamous SG-1." Worrel said as he and a couple of other men came back into the open roof building.

He tossed one of their Uzi like weapons to a guy nearby and the man took it, keeping it ready to use on them if they tried anything. Worrel pulled his modified Uzi and kept it at his side.

"Everyone, this is Worrel." Mitchell said.

"Trust me mister, you won't get the best of me this time."

"Actually, it's Mitchell. Cameron Mitchell. I tried to explain the mister thing. But he doesn't get it." he said to the team.

"How did you steal the Stargate?" Worrel asked.

"What?" both Carter's said at the same time.

"SG-1 shows up on my backwater little planet, and the Stargate vanishes."

"Not our fault." Ford stated.

"Indeed. We are not responsible." Teal'c said.

"We were here on a reconnaissance mission." Carter said.

"Ah." he said walking up and getting closer to her, which bother Ford greatly. "So, you were done slaying system lords and decided to moved onto more pressing agricultural concerns?"

"That's exactly it. Corn patrol." Mitchell said getting a backhand a second later.

"Ow." Mitchell muttered still trying to turn his head back forward.

"Uh, I have a question." Daniel said. "Why would we make the gate magically disappear before we had a chance to escape through it?"

"Bad timing?" the man said waving his arms out with the gun still in his hand.

"That's got to be the single most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Should have stopped Daniel." Ford muttered.

"Do things go according to plan in your world Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel looked at the others before speaking.

"No, not usually, no. But our luck has been a bit better as of late."

"Hmm. This is one of those times where it has ran out."

Daniel sighed as he looked at the ground briefly.

"And until my Stargate is returned, things will continue to go wrong."

"We don't have the gate. We have no reason that I can ever venture a guess at that would make us want to steal a Stargate. If we were going to steal it, why would we even bother to come to this, backwater little planet as you call it?" Ford said as the man started to walk away.

He walked up slowly and stood in front of Ford, trying to look imitating. He could tell Ford wasn't impressed.

"You must be that infamous new member to SG-1. Ford something?" he said snapping his fingers.

"I guess in this case my reputation doesn't precede me." Ford said with a chuckle as he gave the team a glance.

Worrel backhanded him, hard, just like Mitchell. Except in this case, Ford's head didn't move much and Worrel grabbed his hand a moment before putting it down quickly. One of his men started to ask if he was okay, but he shouted him off and yelled to have Ford's gun, which he called a large silver weapon, brought to him.

"I've heard the destructive power of this thing. Perhaps if I use it on you or one of your friends, maybe I'll get some answers." he said pointing it at Carter's head first.

"Won't work." they all said.

"The weapon has DNA imprinting/scanning system built into it. One of the reasons my personal cannon is so large. It will not fire for anyone but me." Ford stated.

Worrel pulled the trigger only to find it wouldn't move, not cock or let the hammer be pulled back.

"And before you ask," Ford said making Worrel stop messing with it. "Without it, the gun will not work, and even if I could remove it, which I can't, you don't have the right tools to even try. I built the whole gun personally, I know."

"Then your weapon is useless." he said backhanding Ford with it. He tossed it aside, and it bounced off the wall nearby.

Ford moved his jaw around a few times and felt that the impact was mostly in his mouth thankfully. Blood did trickle out of his mouth slightly, on purpose. It healed rather quickly before it pooled into his mouth too bad.

"That, was humiliating." he muttered after Worrel walked away. "And a first."

"Now who went to far?" Daniel muttered.

"So, any ideas on who did this to us?" Ford muttered spitting off to the side.

The four either said no or no idea.

"Maybe all that karma has caught up with us." Mitchell muttered.

"We've made repeated attempts to connect sir. No signal whatsoever." Walter said as he and Reynolds walked up into the Control Room. "It's got to be a problem with the off world gate."

"Get me the Colonel in command of…..the Odyssey is it Chief?"

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." Walter said sitting in his chair again.

Up on the Odyssey, which was the same ship as the Daedalus, ship functions were still being checked over, seeing as the ship was still in shakedown mode.

"Sir, I have Colonel Reynolds for you." a man said sitting in the chair on the right of the command chair.

"Strange, wonder what he wants. Put him on the screen here."

Emerson turned to look at the screen as Reynolds came on.

"Is your ship ready to fly yet Colonel?"

"Well, 90 percent of our primary systems are up and running. Is everything okay Colonel? General Carter is usually asking this question."

"I need to know if your hyperdrive system is functional. General Carter and SG-1 are all off world and we haven't been able to get through to them for more than a few hours now. They went to P6G-452."

"We could be there in 22 hours sir." the man reported looking at his board.

"I wouldn't want to go into battle, but we can get them Colonel. I assume they have the new implanted locator chips?"

"From what General Carter has said, yes. His should stand out more or less seeing as it is encased in a…whatever that metal his guns is made out of."

"This will be a great first mission for us then. We'll have them back soon Colonel."

"Good luck Colonel. SGC out."

"Well, you heard him. Let's get this ship going. Major Marks, set a course." he said going to his seat.

"Yes sir."

"Attention all decks. This is Colonel Emerson." he said hitting the com button on the arm. "Prepare to engage hyperdrive."

He shut down the com and then had his chair move back a few feet.

"Take us out."

"With pleasure sir." Marks said.

The ship started to power up and head away from Earth when their sensors not only reported a ship coming, but they saw a ship drop out of hyperspace near them.

"Wonder what they want?" Emerson asked aloud.

"Not sure sir, but we are being hailed." Marks said.

About an hour after he left, Worrel came back and started asking questions about the missing gate, again.

"We don't know where it is." Mitchell said once again only to be backhanded again by some tall dark guy.

"I can see that you won't listen to reason and that despite whatever it is that we tell you, you're going to keep hitting us and probably shoot us until you think we will tell you what you want to know, which we can answer, so I have a big question to ask." Ford said as Daniel started to say something.

"Fine, let's here it. Afterwards, I think more drastic measures will be needed to make you all talk." Worrel said.

"We've been sitting here for, oh, five, six hours, something like that. Don't have my watch," he said and seeing that Worrel was getting impatient he hurried on. "I don't know about them, but I have to go."

"Go?" he said laughing. "You're not going anywhere until I get…."

"Not go as in leaving. Go as in relieving myself."

The other's and just about everyone else looked at him.

"H…"

"Please don't say hold it. I have been, but when you start beating on me, then I won't have as much control if you manage to knock me out, and then they'll be a mess….."

"Fine." Worrel said shouting. "Take him there and make sure he does nothing else. If he does, shoot him."

The two men nodded as they dragged Ford to his feet harshly

"You've got five minutes." he said pointing a finger in Ford's face as he was dragged to his feet. "You try anything…."

"Let's see, you and all your men here all have weapons, semi auto, we have no protection and have no weapons. Hmm, I don't see any advantage on our part so, yeah, trying something would be stupid."

He was lead out a little roughly, being held by two big men.

"Now, where is the Stargate?"

"Why is it that you can't see that we don't have it? We did not take it." Carter stated forcefully looking away from wherever Ford was lead. She figured he had some sort of plan, but whatever it was.

"If you've heard of our reputation, then ask yourself why we would bother….." Daniel began when he was struck by the back guy that struck Mitchell a moment ago.

"You are trying my patience! Where is the gate?!"

"Ford was right. What's the point of trying to tell you want you refuse to hear. You're to thick headed…."

She got backhanded across the left cheek, making blood come out the side of her mouth in a trickle. It also left small scratch marks that were bleeding slowly on her cheek. She refrained from crying out or even groaning. A roll of the jaw and a few blinks and she was okay, somewhat.

"How about we try more drastic……" Worrel began saying when a couple of his men behind him suddenly slammed into the wall, hard.

A few other's followed before Worrel also was tossed. The team heard a unrecognizable voice say in Goa'uld, heads up before the bench was knocked backwards. They could hear some gun fire, but mostly it was yelling and someone hitting someone. They saw a pair of feet fly over them, twice, before hearing a loud thud into a wall. The bench suddenly came up with a loud and shaky hit to the ground. All of Worrel's men were knocked out or in some sort of pain that they weren't going to move. They didn't see anybody, but did notice that there ropes were now undone. A few places on the walls had some blood, not a lot, but enough to notice.

"I'm more than willing to bet that…."

"Yes Mr. Shaft. I did this." a pained and irritated voice said. "Now get up and tie them or do something to them before they can get up. I need a minute to recover."

They looked around but saw no one there. Until they heard a strange shimmering and saw Ford sitting on the bench rubbing his arm, leg and his left side which had got shot, but were healing.

"Want to let us in on how…."

"Lord Haikon was kind enough to give me one of those cloak items as a gift, along with the other ones for research." he said lifting his leather shirt to show off the Starfleet buckle. "I just hid the device in this."

"And were you ever going to tell us about…."

"Didn't think about it really. Mostly don't want many people to know, because the N.I.D. would want to take it. I'm still in the process of duplicating the technology."

"He's got a point there." Daniel said as he sat down rubbing his jaw.

Teal'c nodded his thanks before helping Mitchell with the others.

"You took your time." she said rubbing her face slightly as he got up.

"Who hit you and more importantly, are you okay?"

"Thanks for noticing us too?" Daniel muttered.

"I can tell your jaw is bruised Daniel, not broken, and the same will be with Mitchell. Other than the split lip Cam has too. Don't have any ice or medical supplies so I can't do anything. Are you okay?"

"Really, yes. I was in worse shape that time you hit me. Hell of a lot more dazed too. This is nothing." she said waving her hand.

Ford was helping pick up the other's when he noticed he wasn't getting help.

"What are you guys doing? Help me before they get up."

"You hit Sam?" Daniel asked with a particular look that wasn't pleasant and was being shown by Mitchell. Teal'c actually looked like he was about to charge Ford if he didn't have a good answer.

"Relax guys." she said walking up to Worrel who was starting to wake up. "He didn't hit me on purpose. At least, not intentionally."

Worrel opened his eyes and saw her standing there with her arms crossed and a particularly hateful expression. That went away as he cried out in pain as she kicked him in the nuts. He doubled over holding himself as she turned away.

"I didn't like that lustful look in his eyes he gave me before Ford showed up."

"So, let's hear the story behind him hitting you." Mitchell said still giving Ford that look still.

"Good grief guys." Ford said picking up Worrel and tossing him onto the bench rather harshly, and then placing his arms out from his body, he tied his hands to the upper part. "We were sparring, I didn't pull my punch as well as I should have…"

"I didn't duck in time and was a little to close. I've been hit a few times before as well, nothing extremely serious, just that time I was just a little slow."

"It was a accident and happened months ago. Now you can either all stand there and keep giving me looks like I'm some sort of wife beater, or you can move your asses and help like the good soldiers I ordered." Ford said as he picked up another guy and tied his feet and hands before setting him against the wall with a few other's that were already done.

A short time later, they were all tied up and gagged. Mostly because they started shouting and making threats.

"Now what?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm betting this ass here has a ship somewhere." Ford said thumping Worrel on the forehead rather harshly. "Let's…….no, you and Daniel go look around. The three of us will look around here and make sure they don't get free or anything."

"Someone out there is stealing Stargate's?" Reynolds exclaimed as he look at the report Walter gave him.

"Well, four that we know of sir." Walter said standing on the other side of the desk. "According to the Tok'ra dispatch."

"That's got to explain why we can't get hold of SG-1."

"Exactly sir. In fact, the Trust tried this once with our gate."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the rest of SG-1 being there, we wouldn't have our gate back. Um, is there any ships that we know of that can steal gates and hold them? A Goa'uld mothership perhaps?"

"Not with Asguard beaming technology. Which one eye witness was able to confirm being used sir."

"Better send this information to the Odyssey Chief. The General will want to see it."

"We'll send it in a data encryption sir."

"Good idea."

"I need to make a phone call." he said sitting down.

Nerus was sitting in his cell, not happy with what was happening, but had not been able to do anything about it. Two guards that changed every so often, but where always there outside the cell 24 -7 stood by the locked door. It buzzed and a General in a khaki uniform walked in. A General they thought was in Washington, but heard that he was coming.

"General."

"As ease." Landry said. "Hopefully I can be of some help other than with what I do with General O'Neill. So, you're this Nerus guy. My name is General Landry."

"Hmm. They told me a General was coming to see me. I wondered if it was going to be General Carter. He made such incredible meals." Nerus said with a sigh. "Why are you here instead of him hmm?"

The metal cell door was opened by another guard that also had the same shift as the other two. Landry walked in and up to the bars that Nerus was behind. Nerus had a table, which he was currently sitting behind, a small cabinet in the corner, a toilet near the bed and a lamp to read with on top of the cabinet.

"You come to visit a condemned prisoner empty handed?" he said looking and seeing nothing was in Landry's hands.

"You aren't a condemned prisoner Nerus. Just a prisoner." Landry said as he began pacing the floor. "I'm here because of a problem at the SGC. From what General Carter told us, and a few other's that knew about you personally or otherwise, they managed to leave some instructions on how we might get information from you. I've noticed that so far, nothing has came across my desk about you recently other than the fact you refuse to say anything. But something has came up, which makes other possibilities to arise."

"Ah. You need to know information pertaining to my technical expertise."

"No." he said shaking his head with a smile. "It may or may not help. Now, you give me the information I need, and you have my word that you'll have more food than what General Carter gave you. Everything that is used in that facility comes across my desk, so I know exactly what he used to cook for you. Not to mention I viewed the tapes of the conversations he and SG-1 had while you were eating."

"A feast bigger than what he made." Nerus said as his mouth watered. Every meal he had had was bread and water.

"Yes, a great big feast."

"How may I be of service then dear General?"

"Someone out there is stealing Stargate's. I need to know who, how and why." Landry said tapping off fingers.

"Stealing them?"

"Beamed right off the planets with Asguard technology, as far as we know."

"Well, that must be maddening for you."

"It is. Not many people are happy with the idea of General Carter being off world with his team. In this case, he's stuck off world with them." Landry said turning away. "We have a pretty good idea who is doing this though."

"If that is the case dear General, then why do you need me?"

"Because of a theory, we still need answers to." he said turning back to the cell. "Now, you going to help or are you going to continue with the bread and water deal?"

"Hmm. The famous SG-1 is stuck on another planet and can't get home. This information is very important to you. Perhaps we can discuss my dietary requirements then…."

"The more you try to negotiate, the more items I take off the menu until you will eventually be left with vitamin and mineral enriched water. You won't even have bread anymore. I'll come back later after you've thought awhile." he said turning to the guard who looked at the camera.

The door opened and he walked out leaving Nerus to think.

A few of them tried to break free and try something, only to get knocked out for causing trouble. Ford said it was an example to the others and stated if they kept it up, he'd take them outside and shoot them. He wasn't kidding either. So far, Worrel refused to tell them where his ship was and though Daniel and Mitchell looked around, and eventually Teal'c did too, they couldn't find it. They figured it was cloaked somewhere, and probably pretty far away.

"This is going to be a long time wait until someone comes isn't it?" Mitchell asked from where he was sitting on a wooden barrel.

"Well," Ford said from where he was sitting just down from Worrel. He had one of the knives they found out and was still cutting some long inch thick pole he found. "The Tok'ra may come and get us. Or, if this jerk here has friends that come check on him if he doesn't make a scheduled appearance, we could take their ship. Or one of the Jaffa may come, but that could be awhile. Though highly unlikely, seeing as the last report to cross my desk showed our newest ship, the Odyssey, was only sixty percent functioning, and that didn't include the hyperdrive."

"When was that report?" Carter asked leaning against the wall near Ford.

"About a week ago."

"All things considered, the ship should be almost fully functional by now. Including the hyperdrive." she said.

"Maybe they are on their way then." Daniel said from a wooden chair he was straddling near Mitchell.

"Still takes almost two days to get here from Earth." Ford said. "We are that far away, right Sam?"

She thought a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. Been that long already."

"Two days of waiting and still nothing." Mitchell muttered. "What are we going to do for food? We've just about ran out of what he's had here but it hasn't been all that great."

"Well, I can check out the local plant life and see what is edible, or find out from anyone here. Maybe that guy that set us up with this ass here can help." he said pointing the knife blade at Worrel.

"And what do we do if no one shows up?" Daniel asked.

"Someone will eventually show up Daniel. We're SG-1. Pretty much the most important team at the base. Besides, the government, or certain members will do something through the SGC to try and find me personally before a month passes."

"And if we are gone longer than a month?" Mitchell asked.

"All hell breaks loose when the media sees all the dark secrets of the American, British and Russian governments for the last couple hundred years or so. That is if Walter says the wrong things to the people who would call him if we are gone that long."

"Walter?" the three said.

"You are referring to Chief Walter Harriman are you not?" Teal'c asked from where he was standing off to Ford's left.

"The only Walter I know. He's the only one who knows what to do if I am gone to long. In this case, we shouldn't have to worry about anarchy taking place. I didn't die or get lost because of the Trust or anything like that." he said looking the cut pole over before turning it around to finish the handle part of the Kendo he was making. "Unless the Trust are behind the theft of the gates, but I think Ba'al is probably behind this."

"That would make sense. He does have access to a lot of the technology that Anubis left behind, one of which was Asguard transporters." she said.

"Isn't it suppose to be called Asguard beaming technology?" Mitchell asked.

"It's the same thing. I just prefer the Star Trek analogy." Ford said.

"He's used it so often I started to do the same." she said.

"Any ideas or theories as to why he's stealing the gates, if it is Ba'al." Daniel asked.

"Nothing yet. Other than maybe to keep the Ori from sending Priors maybe, but there is so many Stargate's out there and not even a mothership is capable of holding more than…." he said rolling the pole as he thought.

"Probably fifty or more maybe." she said.

"Ba'al doesn't have many ships that we know of." Daniel said.

"Any idea how many Teal'c?" Mitchell asked. "Seeing as the Jaffa has most of them."

"One or two perhaps Colonel Mitchell. We are unfortunately unaware of the exact number. Nor have we ever located the real Ba'al."

"That ship that Anubis had when he had that….red crystal, whatever it was called that the then ascended Daniel had you guys give over before I showed up. That ship was huge but couldn't hold more than a hundred or so."

"Indeed."

"None of this helps us get off this planet." Mitchell said.

"We just have to wait and see if anyone will show up. If not, we know one of these guys here will start talking." Ford said.

"Are you sure that feeding them the Kassa is a good idea?" Daniel asked.

"Would you prefer I torture them until they tell me what we need to know? I could get them to talk in….less than five minutes, at most, but I don't want to implore that…form of torture, unless it became an emergency." he said trailing off at the end. "Besides, this way they we'll know how others they've been selling this stuff to feel. Been two days without food and I can see a few of them are starting to crack."

"Five minutes? What sort of…."

"Nothing I care to repeat…." Ford was saying when they suddenly disappeared in a transporter beam.

Landry was sitting outside the cell while Nerus was eating on a turkey and several other dishes.

"General, this turkey is incredible. As great as General Carter's was." Nerus said around the food in his mouth.

"Glad you approve. Now, if you want more later, how about telling me some thing I need to know."

"You already know who's behind this."

"It is Ba'al?"

"Of course it is Ba'al!" he said biting into a glazed pretzel donut. "Who else would it be?"

"Why is he doing it?"

"You're the genius. You tell me."

"Maybe you don't need anymore food then." he said getting up.

"No, General. No, no, no." Nerus said quickly. "I meant that in the most sincere form of flattery. You are one of the more intelligent forms on human beings I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Information Nerus." he demanded.

They were all standing near each other, and looking out the window of a ship.

"Glad to see you're all still alive SG-1." Colonel Emerson said.

They turned to see they were on the bridge of the Odyssey.

"Welcome aboard the Odyssey."

"Thank you sir." she said relieved.

"Same here." Daniel said.

Teal'c only nodded.

"Damn good to see someone we know. Of course, I actually expected to see Thor or another Asguard." Ford said shaking the Colonels offered hand.

"Why's that General?"

"The transporter. I didn't think the ship was ready to leave Earth yet. Glad to see your crew proved me wrong. I'll see to it they get commendations in my report when we get back."

"They'll all be happy to hear that General. I'm going to assume you'll all want to get into better and I have to say, less smelling clothes?"

"Infirmary first." Ford said.

"Airmen, please escort them there and then show them where to get proper clothes."

"I'm willing to bet there is some reports of something from the SGC for me." Ford said as they other's started leaving.

"You know your people well. I do have a encrypted communiqué from the SGC along with a few other things for you General."

"We'll look it over in a bit then. Thanks again for showing up. This group was really beginning to complain."

"Only about the food." Mitchell said as they all started leaving the bridge. "Admit everyone, he's done much better with less."

"Indeed."

"Oh come on! I didn't know what some of that stuff was and I couldn't use the corn….."

The bridge crew heard Ford say this and couldn't help but laugh at the banter going on between SG-1 as they got out of range of hearing the rest.

"At least they are still in good spirits." Emerson said also chuckling.

After getting a change of clothes and better food, the Odyssey was now in hyperspace. SG-1, in the black outfits, were at a briefing table waiting for Colonel Emerson to show up. Ford was sitting next to Carter with Mitchell next to her. Daniel and Teal'c were on the other side. He walked through a door with another man following him that was holding a few big laptop like objects.

"Hey Colonel." Ford said.

Emerson nodded in respect to him and the other's.

"I know it's been a hard couple days for you all."

"We managed." Mitchell said. "Food was bad…."

"I think I got the picture already Mitchell. I can't cook food I don't know very well."

"Here's that intel General." Emerson said handing one of the objects to Ford and sitting in the head chair. The other guy handed more to the rest of everyone else.

"Damn You're hunch was right. Ba'al is behind all of this." Mitchell muttered.

"Worse, he's been at it for quite some time." Ford muttered.

"Several weeks in fact, and from all over this sector." Emerson said.

"Wonder where he's putting them?" Ford muttered scrolling through the info.

"Any ideas why?" she asked.

"Not yet. Nor do we know where he is either." Emerson said.

"What of the Lucian Alliance?" Teal'c asked.

"For the moment, General Landry considers this our top priority."

"Landry?" Ford said. "Why? And when did he take over?"

"Colonel Reynolds asked for him to see if he could get any information out of that Goa'uld back in Area 51. Seeing as you were not available, Reynolds figured that Nerus might know something and be willing to help if he tempted his hunger."

"Intel from Nerus. That's great." Mitchell muttered.

"Such intelligence cannot be reliable." Teal'c stated.

"I'm not sure. Nerus did work for Ba'al for centuries." Daniel said. "It's a good place as any to start."

"Reynolds must have remembered that list of ideas to use if we had to ask Nerus for anything. Hope he remembered to tell Nerus that if he pulls a fast one on us, he won't even begin to understand what regret truly is." Ford said.

"Nerus, you have the most atrocious table manners I have ever seen." Landry said seeing food on the floor and a few other places. Like the bars.

"General please, you forget, that despite appearances, I am not human." he said wiping his mouth.

"Why does Ba'al want a dozen Stargate's?"

Nerus looked up as the guard pointed a gun at him and the door opened to let another guard in that had another plate of food.

"Nerus?"

"Dessert!"

Landry shook his head.

"You positively read my mind, come in, come in!" he said as they set the large tray of cup cakes down.

Landry got up to leave.

"Well, you so cleverly figured out the perpetrator, why do you think he wants the Stargate's?"

"We assume he intends to offer them back to the planets he stole them from in exchange for some sort of payment."

"You're not very intelligent are you General."

"What is the real reason Nerus, or else everything you have left there will be taken away and you'll have only that water I mentioned."

"You have to think like a Goa'uld General." he said sitting back and thinking. "What is it, that Ba'al once had? Think of it, now think, of what he has lost."

"He's starting over."

"Precisely. There's still hope for you yet." he said smiling brightly. He played with his napkin before he continued. "Ba'al came to me once, looking for a way to rebuild in case the Jaffa ever succeeded in conquering the Goa'uld. Now I had been studying the Stargate system for months, to help you defeat the Replicators incidentally."

He said this then had a nice short laugh about it before turning serious.

"And I stumbled upon a way to disable the correlative update program."

"So you could have a Stargate and not have it transmit its new position to the rest of the program."

"Precisely. So it would seem that Ba'al, has put my research into practice." he said still with the serious tone.

"Which leads us to where?"

"I have a theory General." he said offhandedly. "But no assortment of cheeses, however delicious, could possibly compel me to tell you that."

"What did you have in mind?"

"My freedom."

"Absolutely not."

"Once he has set the program, it will be impossible to detect." Nerus said calmly as Landry started walking out. "Time is short General."

"Your freedom just isn't on the table Nerus. I'm sure there has to be something else we can offer."

"My dear General." he said extremely serious as he set the napkin down. "I rarely say this, so please take it to heart when I say, that for the moment, I am full."

Not long after they were beamed away, Worrel and the rest of his men were able to get free. After yelling at his men for incompetence and smacking the two that let Ford get free, he went to his well hidden and cloaked ship, going to the Lucian Alliance. The Lucian Alliance and some of their mother ships were orbiting a large planet that looked mostly like a desert type. Worrel walked onto the bridge, with his head mostly down while two guards followed with modified pain sticks.

"What were you thinking Worrel?" Netan, the man that was in charge of the Alliance asked. He kinda looked like he was of an American and Japanese descent. Probably was once one of Yu's followers.

"Please don't kill me." Worrel begged.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because the last time you said that to someone…."

"SG-1 did not steal the gate. They would not be so foolish to do so and then let themselves be trapped there. Further more, you let them take you and your men out. Correction, you let this vaunted Ford take out you and your men." he said turning to yell at the Worrel. "Two days and you couldn't even come up with a way to break free and bring them back under your control. And now two thirds of our crops will rot uselessly."

"I…um…"

"Don't bother." Netan said turning to look back out the window. "If half the stories are true about this man and SG-1, then you are lucky to even be alive."

"I will avenge this." Worrel stated fiercely.

Netan laughed.

"They are of no consequence. Earth and SG-1 are not important. We have spies everywhere. Leave them alone for now. Until I know more about this Ford, we do nothing. Find out who really took the Stargate, and don't bother returning with yourself."

"Yes Netan."

The gate room was set up with lots of men at ready as Nerus was shown into it. He was back wearing his roman like attire. Two large crates were being sent with Neru's on his trip to a planet he gave coordinates to go to for his freedom. The crates were full of cupcakes. Though it was rather hard, through a nice plan that was currently ongoing, Neru's was being given his freedom. He gave the coordinates were Ba'al was at, and was being let go as part of the deal. General Landry stayed at the base, to take over temporarily, seeing as he was there to send off the ugly eater.

"Putz." Landry said as the gate shut off.

"Do you want me to dial the coordinates he gave us sir?" Walter asked as Landry walked up into the control room.

"Don't bother Chief. It's probably some black hole or something worse. I'm going to go look around, so call me if I'm needed Chief. Colonel Reynolds, care to give me a tour?"

"Yes sir."

A little bit later, Landry was in Ford's office drinking a cup of coffee as he looked over various files that started to back up. Walter entered as he knocked on the door.

"Chief?"

"We are picking up a subspace signal from the beacon."

"That was fast." he said sitting back.

"Yes sir. Looks like you were right. He went back to Ba'al."

"Send the coordinates to the Odyssey. ASAP."

"Yes sir. Sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"How did we plant the beacon on Nerus?"

"Yes sir."

"It was a piece of cake."

Walter didn't get it at first, then it clicked.

"Ah. Rather ingenious sir."

"Yep."

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?"

"No. I won't be here all that long, though from what little I've been able to see, I think I would have fit pretty well in here. Some of the rules General Carter has going aren't all that out of regulation, and I've read the reports about the moral around here. Alas, the only thing I can't do is cook like he does."

"If you need anything sir, you know where to find me."

On the Odyssey, they were sitting still waiting to see if they were going anywhere other than back to Earth. The crew was going about finishing the rest of the ship that they could while also checking to make sure the ship stayed functioning. Daniel was standing next to the console that Marks was working on. The rest of the team was looking at the large glass panel with information on it, with Colonel Emerson at the back of the bridge. Both Carter's did what they could to help with the ship with what time they had.

"Sir, we are receiving a subspace transmission from the SGC." Marks said.

"What does it say?" Ford asked.

"It's a set of coordinates."

"Ba'al." Daniel said leaning on the top of the console as he read it.

"It seems this General Landry was indeed successful." Teal'c said.

"Colonel, is this Odyssey ready to fight?" Carter asked.

"The shields have only been tested in simulation, but our weapons and navigation are online."

"Better have the crew go over the shields systems now then. We're going to need them." Ford said.

"We taking him down then General, or I should say again?"

"Yes. Accept, this time, I want a prisoner. If possible." Ford said as Colonel Emerson relayed orders to have the shields checked and the coordinates they received headed for.

The ship jumped to hyperdrive quickly while SG-1 left the bridge.

"How nice! You came to greet me in person!" Nerus said as he left the room where he just left the Stargate. From another planet. "Oh, oh! I have this fabulous innovation I want you to try…."

He went to open one of the crates that a Jaffa was holding but instead got back up and went toward Ba'al who was flanked by two other Jaffa.

"It's called a cup cake! It's so good…"

Ba'al held up a finger.

"Why have you returned?" he asked in his Goa'uld voice as he went back to his crossed arms and mean look.

"My old friend. You wound me deeply." he said in a wounded voice.

Ba'al laughed lightly.

"I am capable of wounding you much more deeply. I thought you made yourself quite comfortable with the Tauri, or was it, the Ori?" he said snapping his fingers.

The Jaffa walked up and pointed their now active staff weapons at Nerus.

"You, you actually believe…." he said laughing. "That I would defect to the Ori?!"

He laughed harder then shook his hands.

"No, no, no! It was a temporary lapse of judgment, I admit, but I have never, in…..in my life, wavered in my devotion…..sire." he said practically begging without begging.

"Are you certain you were not followed?" he asked after snapping his fingers to make the Jaffa back off.

Nerus looked insulted then smiled.

"I am a genius you know."

"So you insist." Ba'al said waiting for a better explanation or story.

"Yes, and so I have proven, in my service to you, time and time again." he said happily to which Ba'al nodded slightly. "Do you know how many Stargate's I had to go through to get here?"

He held up a hand and shook it.

"Five Stargate's! And that kind and naive General promised me that he wouldn't. Well, he gave me his word…." Nerus said as they took off down the hallway with the Jaffa behind them.

"If you wish to return to my court Nerus, you have to prove yourself." Ba'al said as they rounded a corner.

"How?"

"Find me planets suitable for my new empire. I am ready to begin anew."

"Well, first I must recover from my…" Nerus said then stopped in some shock as he watched two more Ba'als walked up a corridor on their left and turn going down the hallway in front of them. Another Ba'al was following them he noticed. "Harrowing ordeal."

"It would not be wise to defy me Nerus."

Nerus looked down at the floor, almost like he was a defeated man or something worse.

"Things have changed considerably since you left." Ba'al said happily before turning and walking away again.

The were still in the briefing room on the Odyssey. There was a 2d picture of the a Goa'uld mothership on the blue screen showing a 4d view of it. On the left side of the screen was four boxes giving detailed information. Carter was pointing out things about it while standing near the left side of the screen. While the other's were either standing or sitting on the edge of the table, Ford was on the other side of the screen watching with his arms crossed. Colonel Emerson and Mark were behind him watching.

"From what little we know of Ba'als ship, there's only one cargo hold big enough to store all the Stargate's." she said pointing a laser pen to make the picture change to bring a close up of the inside where the cargo hold was.

"He did some heavy modifying." Ford said.

"Very heavy." she said. "There could be a lot of them there."

"We just have to beam on the ship, get to the cargo hold and plant these things on the gates." Mitchell said picking up a small locator beacon on the table.

Daniel was sitting next to him and took it from him to look at it.

"Locator beacons." Daniel said.

"They only operate through subspace, so they shouldn't be detected." she said.

"Basically, we go tag them like Mitchell said, beam them up, and then get ourselves beamed out." Ford said.

"Hopefully without much trouble or Ba'al noticing." she said.

"Won't Ba'al be able to detect the Odyssey? And even if they don't, how will you be able to beam through his shields?" Mark asked.

"That's already been taken into consideration." she said smiling lightly.

"Yep. A really nice plan is in the works. For a genius Goa'uld, Nerus is rather stupid, not to mention gullible." Ford said.

"I don't understand General." Mark said.

"We learned in that last transmission from Earth that….the plan involved him and his eating obsession." Ford said with a smile. "Not to mention a few others things."

Nerus was eating a cup cake while looking over a computer console that he once worked on before. He messed with it, moving crystal objects and other items that made up the keyboard around. Beeps and clicks were heard as he activated it. A holographic screen came up above the large console. Probably about a 22 inch screen or more. The middle of the screen showed lines and lines of text running rapidly down as though Data from Star Trek was reading it. On either side of the middle section was a couple of small windows showing other information. He was frowning at it as everything around him started looking like a power failure hit the place. Lights flickered and even the sound of a power down was heard.

"Oh dear."

"Such as?" Colonel Emerson asked.

"We had Doctor Lee go over Neru's devices once before. He programmed a virus into them, one that would be hard to detect unless it was being looked for." Ford said.

"As soon as he interfaces one of them with the ship, it should kill all their systems. Shields, sensors, weapons."

"Colonel Emerson, this is the flight deck." a women said over the com. "We're coming out of hyperspace now sir."

"Understood." he said pushing a button on the wall.

They all followed and went to the bridge quickly.

"Ba'als ship should be dead ahead sir." Mark said touching his ear piece before taking his station.

"Have they detected us?" Emerson asked.

"Negative sir, but I am detecting a subspace locator code." Mark said.

"That would be Nerus." Ford said.

"It was programmed to transmit when the virus went active." Carter said.

"Nerus didn't waste time for a change." Mitchell said.

"Thank god for that. I want to get this over with and go home." Ford muttered.

"Same here." Daniel muttered.

"Let's go get ready." Mitchell said.

"What is happening?" Ba'al asked as he looked around as the ship started shutting down.

"All our systems have failed." the Jaffa at the console reported.

"How is that possible?"

"I have limited power back online." the Jaffa said bring up a 4d view of the ship on screen. A section in the ship lit up and glowed with information. "Systems are being disrupted within the ship."

Ba'al got up quickly and took off out of the bridge after seeing where the location was. The door only opened part way then creaked to a stop. He stepped through in anger and yelled at the two Jaffa to follow him.

As they were getting ready to beam over, Ford was looking through the weapons and ammo while the other's were putting their weapons on and getting ammo.

"What's wrong General?"

"I don't have much ammo for my personal cannon. Just a clip and a over half." he said then walked over to the armory guy asking for 45 caliber ammo.

"I'm sorry General. We don't have any of those rounds in stock."

"Damn. I'm…."

"General."

They all turned to see Colonel Emerson standing there holding a black metal case. A big one actually.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"A gift from the Asguard apparently. Thor showed up as we were…."

"Whoa!" Ford exclaimed, drawing it out as he also laughed and took the case from the surprised Colonel. "Oh please tell me what I think is in here, is in here."

The other's could almost swear by the way his mood was and the way he was acting, that whatever was in the case, he was practically about to drool over it. He stopped short of opening it as he popped to two latches.

"Oh, thank you Colonel. Ah, was there anything else?" he asked excitedly.

"He left another couple cases. One of which he stated was a special request sword or swords actually, and one metal mesh vest. He mentioned something about not having enough to make more at the moment concerning the vest and more ammo."

"Damn. I was hoping for more vest than this and the sword, but oh well. I'll get the sword later." he said then lifted the case lid slowly. "Oh yes. I am ready to take on a army now. And three fully loaded clips, oh yeah!"

"What the hell is in that case Sam?" Mitchell muttered.

"I have no idea. But it's probably….."

Ford put the two extra clips inside the larger pockets of his coat. The third he put into its slot and then cocked the gun before turning around.

Mitchell laughed, hard. Sam shook her head laughing lightly and Daniel raised an eyebrow with Teal'c.

"Okay. I think you've officially went overboard." Daniel muttered.

"Get up Mitchell. We've got work to do." he said shaking his head and leaving.

A group of Jaffa were patrolling the hallway. Most of the group turned at a junction and kept going. Two of them kept going down the hallway and then turned to go another direction as SG-1 beamed into the hallway. Ford pointed his new weapon, a fully loaded, 250 round, 45 caliber Tommy gun made of pure Adamantium, down the hallway. Teal'c had his back to him, pointing his Uzi like weapons in both directions on either side of him. Carter was kneeling and pointing down the hall to Ford's left, Daniel doing to same on his right and Mitchell kneeling in front of him pointing forward like him. Daniel and Carter both still had the Uzi like weapons. Mitchell was carrying a new type of assault rifle, one that he noticed on the ship and instantly took a liking too.

"This way." Teal'c said walking forward with his weapons at ready.

"We're in." Mitchell said through his com.

"Understood." Colonel Emerson said. "We'll hold station in beaming range."

Nerus was working on the computer, trying to get rid of the virus problem. He still had the cup cake cream on his face from when he left the SGC.

"Oh, hello. It's just a teeny tiny virus." he said after seeing Ba'al enter the room. He turned back and started working on the problem again. "I'm sure I can eradicate it in short order. As soon as I can get control of the terminal."

He said this all while laughing nervously. Ba'al was getting more infuriated by the minute.

"Oh General, you were far more devious that I thought. You disappoint me." he muttered then turned back to Ba'al with a cheerful expression "I'll…..I'll keep you informed. Thank you."

Ba'al walked over and took the staff weapon from the Jaffa as Nerus kept working on the console.

"Oh, here you are again." he said turning to see Ba'al pointing the staff weapon at him. "Oh, well, I don't think that shooting the console will help."

He stepped off to the side and Ba'al aimed the weapon at him.

"Oh, I see." he said as the weapon activated. He looked around before speaking, like he was trying to think of some way out of his demise. "I don't suppose there is anything I could say?"

Ba'al shook his head a few times.

"But I'm so interesting."

SG-1 continued down the hallways, having to avoid a few patrols.

"Damn, they are keeping a pretty good watch, without meaning to do so." Ford muttered as Teal'c looked around a corner. Just a few minutes ago, they were all almost spotted.

Teal'c nodded behind him and they took off down the corridor a ways coming upon a closed door. Daniel covered it one direction while Mitchell covered the other. Teal'c was covering both seeing as he had two weapons. Carter opened the panel and started messing with the crystals inside. Once the door started opening, Ford gave it some help making it open quicker.

"Oh my god." he muttered stepping inside to see a lot more gates than they thought.

Up on the bridge, the intrusion to the room was detected.

The other's entered the room quickly seeing the same thing.

"We're going to need more locators." Carter said as she started fishing hers out.

"Daniel, Sam, start tagging. Teal'c, you're with me keeping watch. Mitchell, call it more markers and keep watch the other direction." Ford said then stepped out to look. "I think we've been found out."

"Why?" Mitchell asked before he could get a chance to call the ship.

"Well, you'll see." Ford said stepping out and yelling. "Please don't try it guys. You'll loose."

They started raising their staff weapon, a good dozen men trying to anyway until Ford gave a good burst of his gun in their direction. He hit a few while the other's ran or dived for cover. He stopped firing as the uninjured ones kept running for cover.

"I suggest you give up!"

"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked pointing his weapon the other direction.

"Hopefully saving lives. They're just brain washed, remember." Ford muttered then burst a few rounds at a few staff weapons that were dropped that a couple Jaffa went for. "I said give up and go away! I got a lot of round for this thing and won't hesitate to use them!"

"Houston we have a small problem." Mitchell reported back as the Jaffa ran off for the moment.

"What is it Colonel?"

"We need some more beacons. Like a bag…"

"Sir. Three more motherships just dropped out of hyperspace." Marks reported.

"What?"

"We're intercepting a hail sir."

"Hal'tak vessel." they heard over the speakers. "We are the Lucian Alliance. Surrender now, or you will be destroyed."

"Lucian Alliance, this is Colonel Emerson, commander of the Earth ship Odyssey. Please respond."

"Sir, they have powered up weapons. The target appears to be Ba'als ship." Mark said.

"SG-1, be advised. Three Lucian Alliance ships just dropped out of orbit and have targeted Ba'als vessel."

"Mitchell, Teal'c, get in there and help them. I got this." Ford said pointing into the room.

"Are you sure General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"This is me we're talking about. Just keep glancing in my direction once and a while to see if I'm still standing." he said giving off a few more burst.

He took a couple hits in the back from a few staff weapons. He spun around and fired not caring anymore only to take several hits in the back.

"Mitchell, get out here with that thing and cover me!"

Ford spun back around giving the dozen or so Jaffa several burst that took them down quickly. Mitchell fired behind him keeping him covered.

"We need to get you out of there SG-1."

"We haven't finished tagging all the gates yet." she reported back while still tagging.

"If they attack, with the shields down, Ba'als ship will not withstand it." Emerson said.

Ford kept firing as more Jaffa showed up. He noticed a part of some Jaffa armor fly up and hit the wall, and not fall.

"Oh no. Hey, better hurry in there!" he shouted loudly.

"What's wrong General?!" Mitchell yelled as he fired a few rounds.

Suddenly it was quiet. For a moment anyway until they heard more approaching.

"I pierced the damn hull from the looks of it. Body armor doesn't hang on the wall by itself." Ford said hearing a slight hissing noise. "Get back in there and help them."

"What are you…."

"I'll just keep the door covered." he said standing in the doorway. "Go."

He ran in just as a few guards came only to be cut down quickly by a quick burst.

"Status?" Ba'al asked as he entered the bridge.

Jaffa had panels pulled out, looking over the crystals.

"I have managed to restore sensors and communication." his First Prime said getting off the floor and activating the console. "I am detecting four vessels in close proximity."

"What?"

"We are being hailed."

"Put them on screen." Ba'al ordered after sitting in his chair.

"This is Natan of the Lucian Alliance." he said from a command chair on his ship. "You have cargo that belongs to us. You will surrender it and your ship, now."

"You are in no position to make such demands." Ba'al said with a laugh.

"You have no shields or weapons." Natan said. "Surrender immediately or prepare to be boarded."

"Go ahead and try." Ba'al stated and then shut off the screen.

"Fire on them. Target weapons and hyperdrive engines." Natan ordered.  
The Odyssey, just under the three motherships, watched as several bolts of energy fired from the three ships hitting Ba'als unprotected ship.

"Get me my shields!" Ba'al ordered as the ship shook.

"Sir, the Lucian Alliance just fired on Ba'als ship."

"SG-1, stand by for extraction." Emerson said.

"We're almost done." Carter reported back. "I'm placing the last beacon now! Go!"

"Activating transport." Mark said.

Ba'als ship took a couple more hits then the other hits hit the shields.

"I have managed to restore shields." a Jaffa reported.

"Sir? We've got a problem." Mark said.

"SG-1, Ba'als shields have been restored. You're going to have to sit tight."

"We can't sit for long!" Mitchell yelled covering Ford's back again since the gates were all tagged. "How much ammo you have left General?!"

"Still in the first clip! Have another 500 rounds left! But I think the hull breach down there might be getting bigger!"

"We fall back then!" he said entering the room quickly.

Ford followed and kept watched as the other's walked up.

"What's up?" Carter asked.

"We've got a possible hull breach that could go any minute on the far end we came from. Jaffa are still coming at us and I'm running out of ammo." Mitchell said.

"How much…."

"I still am on this clip Sam." Ford said firing a few burst as a couple Jaffa came to close to the door. He looked back at them, then at the door, then back quickly enough his neck popped audibly.

"We have a way out, possibly."

"I don't see any doors General." Mitchell said then fired as a couple Jaffa tried to enter the room.

"Sam, how long to work on that DHD and can you do it?" he asked pointing.

She looked and realized she just now noticed it was there.

"A minute maybe and I'm insulted you think I can't." she said with a frown.

"If it is all there, then I know you can, if not…."

"Good point."

"Boys, let's give her that time to check." he said walking back up to the door and firing down the hallway.

"I don't know whether to feel special or left out!" she yelled.

"Special!" all but Teal'c yelled.

"Let me know if it's all there!"

"It is! I'll have this done in about a minute!"

"Good! Colonel Emerson!"

"I guess we're about to see how the shields hold up. Put the Odyssey between us and them. Have all…."

"General Carter is calling sir."

"General?"

"Get that ship out of here as soon as you've beamed the gates out!"

"We aren't leaving…."

"Sam's working on a DHD here! We're leaving that way! So beam the gates after the shields are down again! That's a direct order!"

"Are you sure that she can…."

"I've dialed us home!" she yelled as the gate opened near them.

"Better see you pulling into orbit in two days Colonel! We're gone!"

The shields went down about ten seconds later and the Odyssey was able to get all but one gate beamed out. Ba'als ship then went up in a big explosion and Emerson got the ship out of there as the Lucian Alliance started to aim for them.

They walked down the gate, Ford more or less going a little quicker as he tossed his coat off an onto the floor. A couple of men ran up and pulled it aside to shoot it with a fire extinguisher. It had been awhile since that had to be done. The other's got off the ramp as the security forces nodded to them and lowered their weapons. Ford took the other two clips from a airman and held them under his arm while taking the Tommy gun back from Daniel.

"SG-1, good to see you home. Little surprise to see you come through the gate."

"Colonel Carter was instrumental in getting us home." Teal'c said.

"I programmed a DHD that was in his cargo hold…"

Landry waved his hand quickly.

"I can guess from there Colonel. Your husband has to be the only person I know that can understand all that technical stuff."

"Yeah. Since you're here General, do we need to have the reports done anytime soon?" Ford asked.

"Why?"

"We're all tired for one thing and it's been a rather fun packed few days." he said hearing Daniel groan.

"You call two days of no coffee fun?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Coffee I can live without for awhile. The no chocolate cravings drove me nuts."

"Don't make it later than two days. Mind if I sit in on the debriefing?"

"What debriefing? I was there so I know what happened. We went, went through some hell, raised some hell, came home."

"Hmm. Jack figured as much. Guess I owe him fifty bucks."

"Ah hell!" Ford almost shouted. "I forgot about that. I owe him a thousand dollars."

"What fo….no, I'll find out later. I need a ice pack and a shower." Daniel said leaving. "And lots of coffee."

"A hot bath for me when I get home. Right now, I need something good to eat." she said following him out.

"Personally, I think we have the best job in the world." Mitchell said happily.

"We are indeed suitably employed." Teal'c stated.

"Hey, I know this is a strange question General." Mitchell said getting a look from both Generals. "Ford I mean, can I keep this?"  
"Strange, no. But sure. Just let the…weapons guy, his name escapes me at the moment, know to have it ready for you anytime you want it." Ford said taking the clip off his Tommy gun. "General Landry, thank you for your help here. Feel free to finish up if you like or go home. Personally, I am going home. I'd shake your hand, but…."

"Hmm. Maybe I should come here more often. This place seems rather lively." Landry said as Mitchell and Ford walked out. "Especially if the food is as good as everyone says."

"Hey Walter, I need to send a encrypted priority message to Colonel Emerson. His eyes only." Ford said as he entered the control room.

Walter nodded and got the system ready for him to call.


	80. Chapter 80

CHAPTER 80

EPISODE…………………THE SCOURGE

A few hours before they were to go off world on their mission, Ford had them all meet in Carter's lab.

"What are we here for?" Mitchell asked.

"Ford wanted to show us something." she said as Ford walked in with a small box.

"When Thor dropped off that impressively well designed sword, well swords really and the new gun for me, I had also asked for a few other items I wished to give you all. Unfortunately, the Asguard are having some trouble with the new ship and have to make a few adjustments to make things work right. System short outs and such were some of the major problems. That being the case, and their supply of Adamantium running a little on the low side, he was only able to send this."

Ford pulled out several thin, various sided strips of metal.

"These are made to be placed inside of a standard issue SGC vest. The same ones that you all go off world in. I do as well, but this isn't about me. The thing is, there was suppose to be more. In this case, there is enough for one vest. So, between the four of you, you need to decide who gets to have this placed into their vest."

"You're saying whoever wears this vest will be protected like you are in that coat?" Mitchell asked.

"Yep. Except that in this case, it will only protect everything but your arms, legs and waist. And head obviously. There's only one other thing though. This stuff is rather heavy in numbers. Teal'c is the only one who was able to actually walk around with my coat on, barely in some ways. Jack couldn't get off the ground, mostly because of his then bad knees."

"How much extra weight we talking?" Daniel asked.

"Almost twenty pounds."

"Ouch. Cuts down on being able to run quickly." Mitchell muttered.

Ford nodded as he placed the metal on the table.

"Now, Sam here…and no I'm not suggesting it on her because of her gender and because of her being my wife." he said as she, Mitchell and Daniel started to say something. "I'm saying this because she has a leather jacket at home that has a tightly woven mesh of this metal, like chain mail, in that coat. I made it myself, with Thor's help. She's slowly gotten use to the extra ten or fifteen pounds. But ultimately, it's up to you as a group to find out who wants to try it. If we can get more in the future, you'll all have to wear vest with them inside. Which will include all SG teams if we can get that many."

It only took a few minutes and they voted to let Mitchell try it out first. Carter already had an idea or what it was like, so she opted out in the beginning. Once the vest was finished, he put it on and kept it on to get used to it. And he still had it on as they headed for the gate room.

"I'm just a glass half full kinda guy." Mitchell said as he and the rest of the team walked down the hallway to the gate room. "We found a cure for the Prior's plague and we got it out to the planets that needed it."

Ford was watching them come from down the hallway as he stood next to the doorway into the gate room. He had his Tommy gun behind his back on a strap he attached.

"And it has been some time since the last reported outbreak." Teal'c said.

"That's right, so I'm chalking that up to the win column."

"You all ready?" Ford asked as they walked up.

"Ready and raring." Mitchell said. "I'm getting use to the weight. Seriously, I have felt worse."

Ford gave a wave and followed them in. He waited next to the ramp while they got their weapons. Teal'c, Daniel and Carter got PC-90's. Mitchell got the assault rifle Ford let him have.

"The Priors are not finished." Daniel said.

"They have bigger and far worse plans going. No offense Daniel, but you've told us all this several times. One possibly big and finally battle is coming." Ford said opening hands and spreading them.

"You've never mocked me before." Daniel said hurt.

"I'm not trying to. You've told us this stuff before. The possible impending doomsday that we'll have to fight tooth and nail to survive in is coming. We know. Let's try to have conversations that are more….happier." he said with a smile. "Not everything is doom and gloom. Hell, we've survived this long and took on insurmountable odds, and a lot of it you, everyone here, did long before I showed up."

"Your point?" Daniel asked.

"My point is that whatever comes, I think we will overcome it. We will prevail and survive. That's what we here all do."

"He has a point Jackson." Mitchell said. "Let's go. Those Ancient ruins aren't going to explore ourselves."

They started up the ramp when Walter stopped them.

"What's up Walter?"

"Phone call General."

"Can't it wait?" he asked after groaning.

"No General. It's the Pentagon."

"Oh man. Hang on team." Ford muttered walking up into the room.

They heard him muttering about pencil pushers and ass kissers as he walked out. Walter heard him mutter something about calling Thor for backup as he picked the phone up. After a couple of minutes, he hung up the phone, just barely keeping from smashing it into the wall.

"Shut it down Walter."

"General?"

"The gate, shut it down. Tell them to meet me upstairs."

"What's going on?!" Mitchell asked loudly as the gate shut off and they saw Ford walk up the stairs.

"I don't know Colonel. General says meet him upstairs." Walter said.

Ford set his Tommy gun on the table and dropped down into his chair. Several seconds later they came up the stairs and gave him curious looks.

"What's going on? Why are we…" Daniel began.

"We've, been reduced, to baby sitting." he said in a clipped tone.

"Baby sitting?" Carter asked skeptically.

"I wish it was Sally. But it's not." he grumbled.

"Then who is it?" Daniel asked while Ford grumbled under his breath.

"We are going to the Gamma site, with a group of people, from the International Oversight Advisory. They, want a 'tour'." he said using his fingers as he said tour.

"And they requested us to take them General?"

"Close Mitchell. The Pentagon want us to be the 'official escort'." he said putting quote marks around the words with his fingers. "This being that groups first time off world, the President ordered that SG-1 make sure that they are safe and nothing happens. Personally, with our record, another team should be taking them."

"Our record isn't that bad." Daniel said.

"Then you better go over all those mission reports again Daniel. 9 times out of ten SG-1 is in some sort of trouble off world. In the meantime, do whatever you want until they get here. Which is in about an hour. I'm…." Ford said shrugging as he looked at his watch. "Going to think. No, better yet, I'm going to go soak in one of those new hot tubs we had brought in a week ago."

"Wait, that wasn't some rumor then?" Mitchell asked as Ford got up.

"No. The idea was Doctor Lam's. Part of a physical, therapy, exercise, regiment, thing….I don't remember what she really called it, but I thought it would be a good idea. I haven't been in one in years."

"How many did we get?" Carter asked.

"A dozen. 6 of them for relaxing and six extremely large ones, I think biggest on the market for the therapy sessions. In case you're wondering, they are coed and there are rules wrote on the wall in the room we had built on. So I'm saying it now in case you don't already know it, there is no skinny dipping in the Jacuzzi's."

"I believe I will join you." Teal'c said following.

Awhile later they were getting their weapons again, except Ford who had his hanging from his arm. He was once again standing at the end of the ramp, leaning on the rail as the four members of the I.O.A. came into the gate room. Woolsey was part of that team. There was a blond haired guy, slightly tall with glasses and an older man with graying hair. Along with a Chinese woman. They all had suits on and the dress shoes that came with.

"It's much bigger than I imagined." the grayed haired man said.

"Pictures don't do it justice." Ford muttered getting off the rail and spinning his finger. Walter started the dialing sequence seeing his signal.

"Mr. Chapman, Mr. LaPierre, Mrs. Shen, this is SG-1." Woolsey said as he walked past them to stand near Mitchell. "I'd like you to meet our escort to the Gamma site, SG-1."

The three turned around to see SG-1, minus Ford standing there behind them waiting to take off.

"General Ford Carter, who you already know. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c…." Woolsey said pointing at each of them.

"And Doctor Daniel Jackson." Shen said taking a step toward Daniel. "PhD in archeology, anthropology, and philology. The man who solved the riddle of the Stargate."

"You've got a fan Daniel." Ford said.

Daniel smiled at her before taking a step closer to her.

"Shen Xiaoyi, graduate of Beijing Foreign Studies University, and the London School of Economics and Political Sciences, former attaché to the Chinese Mission in the United States."

She nodded to him as he did the same. Then she spoke to him in Mandarin, to which he did the same. She looked at Mitchell and said something to which Daniel started to respond to as Mitchell looked at them both with an unhappy look.

"Hey! I expected better from you Daniel, as for you lady, you're an Ambassador. You should already know not to speak about people like that, even in another language in front of them. You can talk about others in private." Ford said startling the two.

"That wasn't very funny." Mitchell said then he said something in Mandarin making Daniel and her feel very embarrassed, but mostly surprised.

"What were you thinking?" Ford asked rhetorically in Mandarin making Daniel jump.

"Chevron Seven locked." Walter said.

"Since when did you know…." Daniel began.

"Let's go before someone else says something they shouldn't." Ford muttered walking up the ramp. "Someone will check in eventually Reynolds."

"Understood General."

"Just to clarify, I'm going to be disassembled at the molecular level, and then be reassembled on the other side?" Woolsey asked standing at the end of the ramp with Carter.

"Yes. It's perfectly safe. We've been doing it for years and I wouldn't hesitate to take my daughter through if she was here."

The Gamma site was a large military facility in the middle of a small forest. There was a large area with sand in front of the base leading away into the forest. Large mountains that were many miles away, but easily seeable, surrounded the base.

"General, you here with your team or is it something else?" the Colonel of the base asked.

"Team. Unless you need me for something, just forget I'm here, rank wise."

He nodded as Carter and Woolsey came through. He started the tour of the base taking SG-1 and the group through various areas. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c went elsewhere in the base while Ford and Carter went with the tour.

"This planet was chosen for several reasons, including it's unique radioactive ionosphere, which makes it difficult to lock onto surface targets from orbit." she said. She, the Colonel in charge and Ford were walking down a hallway as part of the tour. She was answering a question asked by Mr. Chapman.

"So, no one can steal the Stargate?" Chapman asked.

"Other than the ionosphere, we also have, what I call transporter inhibitors around the Stargate and in the base. Same technology is on our Stargate and base back on Earth." Ford said as they turned into a lab. "But the answer is yes."

"We have over thirty scientist engaged on ongoing projects at any given time." the Colonel said then pointed at one of the two scientist in the room. "This is Myers, our lead entomologist."

The going bald, but still brown haired man turned away from a glass containment unit that was able to be interacted with by built into the side gloves.

"Doctor, would you mind telling us a little bit about your research."

"I'm studying a asexual, fast reproducing insect." the man said. Carter noticed Ford grimace and look at the containment unit behind the guy with an even more disgusted look. "Responsible for the devastation of numerous off world crops."

"A space bug?" LaPierre asked.

"Yes. Space bugs." the scientist said with a slightly insulted tone. "However, for the purposes of my research, I refer to them as R75. Now, the fact that these insects have only manifested themselves on planets recently visited by the Priors, makes their analysis a top priority."

"Is there anything to indicate that this is more than mere coincidence?" Woolsey asked.

"No, not yet. Now, our initial research proved to be more challenging," he said as LaPierre walked past him and looked into the chamber seeing lots of black bugs barely moving. "Due to the short life spans of the R75 specimens, until we succeeded in dramatically increasing their lifecycles by depriving them of sustenance."

The French guy tapped on the glass with the end of his pen.

"They feed and they die, within a matter of hours. They starve and they live. So far it's been three days and counting. Would you stop that please?" he said slightly turning to the French guy.

"Bit lethargic aren't they?" Chapman asked.

Myers cleared his throat and nodded to his partner. He got up and turned off the lights. As soon as everything went dark, they bugs moved around and made noises they all could hear. Carter noticed Ford took a step back with another grimacing look.

"They're nocturnal." Shen said.

"No." Myers said. "They function during the daylight, they just prefer the darkness. They spend most of their time underground, consuming the crops from the roots up. Now R75 also displays a rather interesting defense mechanism, which we're still in the process of studying. Observe."

He put his hands into the gloves and the bugs moved away from them quickly, going to either side. As he moved his hands closer to them, they avoided getting near.

"Echolocation." Carter said in some surprise.

"Exactly. I theorize that they use it to detect their enemies, such as birds, for instance…"

"All right." the Colonel said from by the door. "Thank you Doctor Myers. Let's move on."

"I'm not done yet."

"We get the idea. Thanks. Our next stop is Doctor Sharma, our lead botanist."

"Seriously, what are we doing here?" Mitchell asked as he and the other two walked down a corridor.

"Honest answer? PR for the Stargate program." Daniel said.

"I'm telling you, today is escorting foreign delegates on off world tours. Tomorrow it's comic book conventions and supermarket openings."

"Ford could live with the comic book conventions." Daniel muttered. Mitchell groaned shaking his head. "I know how you feel though. But if we can somehow reassure the I.O.A. of the job that Stargate command is doing…."

"Daniel Jackson, the I.O.A aren't the problem. General Carter dealt with a lot of that already."

"Okay, if we can assure the Chinese government."

"Oh, I think they are looking for more than reassurance."

"Well, can you blame them? Three years ago we promised to share all off world technologies…"

"Of a non military nature."

"That wasn't in the original wording of the agreement." Daniel stated.

"Hey look, I don't want to argue about this. I'm right, we'll leave it at that."

"Compelling argument."

"Teal'c, what do you think?"

"I think I should have remained with the tour."

"Science fair over. Looks like Doctor Toshiaki's Magnetic Resonance field study was a crowd favorite, particularly to General Carter." Myer's partner said as he entered the room and placed a few items on a nearby table as he got back to work.

"How wonderful for him." Myers muttered as he kept working on his keyboard while eating from a plate next to it.

"What's for lunch?"

"Meatloaf. It's Monday."

"Do you mind if I go grab something?"

"Be my guest. I'm going to run some test."

He left and Myers stopped what he was doing to grab a plastic container full of leaves. After turning off the lights, he walked over and dropped a leaf into the top and closed the secure opening before any bug could escape. They didn't even acknowledge the leaf.

"Not hungry?" he said then shrugged and went back to his computer.

After typing for about a minute, he went to have another bite when an idea occurred to him.

"You can't possibly have a taste for…."

He walked over and dropped a small piece of what was suppose to be meatloaf into the unit. The bugs went, well, nuts. They swarmed it quickly and as they all came together going over and over each other, it started to look like a rapidly growing ball.

"For meatloaf?" he muttered kneeling down to look at it closely.

SG-1 and the I.O.A group were in the cafeteria. Ford, at Carter's personal request, asked him to leave the tour early and go see if he could make something edible. She did not want to try food like it used to be at the SGC before he showed up. So he did, mostly because she asked so nicely as he put it, in a good way. Some sandwiches, a handmade soup, crackers, and some quick to make cake were the menu he had almost finished by the time they arrived. They only had to wait a few minutes more and then it was all finished. She and him had a table to themselves. Mitchell and Teal'c tabled with the I.O.A. group. Shen was in the corner at a table with papers in front of her and a open book. Daniel got what he wanted and walked over.

"Don't feel like joining the other's at that table?"

"I'm just in the middle…."

"Okay, don't mind if I do." he said sitting across from her.

She took her black folder and set it in the chair next to her.

"Sorry, you were just in the middle of something?" he said digging in.

"Taking notes on my visit here." she said holding her pen as she took at her open notebook briefly. "While the details are still fresh on my mind. This tour has provided me with some wonderful insight into tedious off world research and…your General's apparently incredible ability in cooking."

"Yes. That's one of the many things that everyone on the base likes about him. No more of that military stuff the military calls food." Daniel said around a bite. "But believe it or not…"

"Is this where you tell me that the SGC has no choice but to maintain its air of secrecy surrounding its operations? That as an outsider, I could never appreciate or understand the work you all do, saving our planet, time and again." she said holding her head up with her balled up hand.

"No. Actually I was going to say that the cake isn't as great as I thought it would be. Might want to skip it."

She slowly set down her pen and looked at him seriously as he pushed the cake off to the side.

"In the three years since our nations signed the Gate Alliance Treaty, your government has made great strides in military technology. But left us out in the cold."

"I hate to say it, but as long as the United States military is running the show, that's just the way it's going to be."

"Perhaps that it is time that changed."

Daniel looked at her seeing she was possibly being serious.

"There's no way that the American government will ever give up the Stargate Program."

"Maybe it won't have a choice in the matter."

Daniel wasn't sure whether to turn and tell Ford or wait till later. This lady was serious.

"So, what did the test say?" Myer's partner asked as they headed back to the lab.

"I don't know. I was called in to help Santegio with his meal worm situation. You know Pullman, if I wasn't such a patient man, I swear…." Myers said as they stopped outside their lab.

"Oh my god." Pullman muttered.

They entered the room slowly to see the glass containment chamber with the bugs was completely and totally full of them, crawling around and around. They hadn't broken containment, yet. That only lasted a couple seconds though as they entered the room. The two panels that covered the gloves broke open and bugs spilled out very quickly. The two men rushed out fast and Myer's hit the emergency button making the door close and a very fast and powerful suction system turn on inside the room. Alarms were going off near them as the two stayed by the door, waiting till it was suppose to be safe to go back in. Pullman handed over his card and Myers started to put it in the slot when he grabbed his arm and roughly pushed the bug onto the floor, squishing it under his shoe.

"Damn thing bit me!"

He took the card back and slid it. The door opened to show the room was empty of the bugs. They looked around finding the room was in fact completely clear.

"I must say Colonel, the scope of this facility has surpassed the scope of my expectations." Chapman said as he and the group followed the Colonel.

"Yes, quite remarkable." LaPierre said.

"For my part, I'm somewhat disappointed." Shen said. "I was hoping the tour would be a little more through."

"The Gamma site is a U.S. military facility Ms. Shen." the Colonel said as they walked down a corridor finding Myer's stumbling near a table with equipment on it. "Access to some of the more secure areas is restricted."

Myers was chocking and gagging not only visibly, but audibly.

"Doctor Myers, are you okay?" the Colonel asked rushing up as the man let go of the table and fell to the floor unconscious.

Ford, Mitchell and Carter were in the Gamma base gate room waiting to know what the alarm was about earlier.

"What the hell happened Colonel? What was the alarm for?"

"Myer's assistant, Doctor Pullman is here to fill us in on the details." the Colonel said as the man walked up. "Doctor, why was the lockdown procedure activated for your and Myer's lab?"  
"R75 breached containment and we had to initiate disposal protocol. Doctor Myers was bitten, but he went to the infirmary to get checked out, and they didn't find out anything wrong with him."

"How the hell did the bugs breach containment?" the Colonel asked.

"Well, Doctor Myers thinks that he may have triggered some massive reproductive system after feeding them a piece of meatloaf."

"What?!" Ford exclaimed. "That's not in the protocol! Anything like that should be approved first. Why...wait. Your guy's report said they were herbivores. What the…."

"You were starving them." Carter said. "And they must have….."

Woolsey walked up to them quickly interrupting them.

"The representatives are getting a little anxious. I'm afraid that we are going to have to be permitted…."

"No can do Woolsey. Standard procedure dictates that this base stays locked down." Ford said. "As much as I want to go home, because I hate bugs to begin with, I can't allow it."

"Until we understand more about Doctor Myers condition, we stay in lockdown." the Colonel said.

"Colonel, what's going on?" Ford asked as he saw a quarantine box that looked like a metal coffin, which had Doctor Myers in it.

"He's going back to Earth to…."

"Oh no. Stop right there." Ford said ordering the men to stop moving the box.

They stopped the rolling bed and backed away confused.

"General….."

"If you need medical personal or something like that, fine, they can come here. Whatever the hell is wrong with him, he ain't going to Earth to spread….." Ford was saying when they heard a rattling noise from the box.

The men backed away quickly as Ford walked up and looked in.

"Everyone out of here now!" he yelled pulling the Tommy gun around. Carter and Mitchell got their weapons out and ready with the rest of the guards as they left the room last.

"I want this room more sealed off that the secret lower levels of the Pentagon!" Ford ordered as the door closed. "Burn the room if you have to Colonel. Mitchell, Sam, Woolsey, let's go."

"This is outrageous! Mr. Woolsey assured me that we would be leaving on schedule!" LaPierre shouted as they walked down the corridor.

The alarms started going off making them stop. Woolsey and the SG-1 members he was with came around a corner.

"Turn around and keep walking. If you value your lives, follow us." Ford said pointing behind them.

"Head for the elevator." Mitchell said.

"What's going on?" Shen asked.

"We're going up stairs. Bug trouble." Mitchell said. "You don't want to be last."

"Daniel, Teal'c, met us up top." Ford said through his com.

"I'm right here." Daniel said from behind them.

Behind him a guard and two scientist following with. They got off the elevator and went to a room where dignitaries or possibly the President would be talking to people if he was there. SG-1 was in the room, keeping the place covered while the I.O.A. people walked around or stayed seated. Woolsey walked up to both Carter's who were sitting on the side of the table.

"What happened back there to that doctor?"

"I can't say for sure, but the bugs must have laid eggs in him. They hatched and well….we know they eat meat." she said.

"Sorry I asked."

Ford shuddered and glanced around the room as though he might see one. Daniel and Teal'c walked up as Woolsey walked away. Mitchell walked up as Daniel was speaking.

"Well, there's no question that these bugs are a follow up to the Prior virus." Daniel said.

"It appears they were designed to circumvent any attempt to forestall their destructive nature." Teal'c said.

"Deny them crops and their physiology adapts to a new food source." Carter said.

"Yeah us." Daniel said.

"I'd rather stick with the virus. Mitchell, see if you can reach the Colonel." Ford said getting up and heading for the door.

"Colonel Pearson?" he said trying his com. "Colonel, do you read?"

"What are you doing?" Shen asked.

"Taking a look outside the door."

They power started flickering in the room as he opened the door.

"Okay, that's it. We're all leaving now."

The Colonel walked up as he turned around.

"General….."

"Colonel, how bad is it out there?" Ford asked as he looked out the door. The Colonel and a few other men walked in while he kept looking.

"Not good. There was thousands of those things in that pod. I lost one man before we retreated."

"Damn. That means thousands more are being produced."

"We lost the gate room?" Daniel asked.

"It's where this all started Daniel. Were you able to try and burn the gate room or anything Colonel?"

"No. We're still trying to get weapons distributed to fight back. Assault rifles don't do as much as a shotgun will, unfortunately, we don't have many of those on the base." he said then turned to the representatives. "Mr. Woolsey, my men will escort you and your people to the surface, take you to a safe location far away and bring you back when the situation is contained."

"I don't think so."

Everyone looked at him as they heard his tone saying it was going to be his way and nothing else.

"Excuse me?" the Colonel said.

"SG-1 will escort us out. Their job is to ensure the safety of this delegation."

"You understand that we can't get off this planet until the gate is taken?" Mitchell asked hearing Ford groan in the background.

"Colonel Pearson and his men will do everything they can to resolve this situation. You will escort us to the surface, as per orders of the Pentagon." he said taking a few steps forward near Mitchell.

"Fine! Colonel, I wish you the best of luck! Teal'c, in the front with me. Guest with no clue of the danger, in the middle, the rest of SG-1, take the rear."

They got off the base with no problem and headed away up a hill that had a path already made by other personal. A couple of the Colonels men went with them, seeing as they knew the terrain better than SG-1 did. As they were going through a forest near a large cliff, Woolsey ran up to the front.

"Surely we could have taken a jeep? With your driving skills General…."

"My driving skills are more suited on a open road and with a fast car. Not a jeep where I could totally trash the undercarriage on the way to where we are going, if I could drive us there." Ford stated.

"The area we are headed for is a unmanned research station. It's located approximately 10 clicks from here through dense forest." the airman near Ford and Carter said as he handed over a map of the area. The other airman was walking in the rear with the rest of SG-1.

"Then I have to ask if this is really necessary?"

"Did you see what those bugs did to Doctor Myers? It only takes one bug bite and you're dead. Remember what she said back in the board room?" Ford said shuddering again. "The farther away we are, the better."

"The Colonel's orders were to take you to the research station." Mitchell said.

"But you outrank him General."

"I'm here with my team Mr. Woolsey. I only use my rank when I feel it's necessary. I agree with the idea to go to the research station, so just keep walking."

They walked up a small incline and thankfully Woolsey didn't say or ask anymore questions. Ford stopped and turned around, making her do the same.

"Daniel, Teal'c?" he asked hearing they had stopped and seeing they were looking at the ground.

The airman that was with them also stopped and looked around. Mitchell turned as about the same time and pulled his gun off his shoulder.

"What is that?" the airman asked as they all heard a chirping noise.

"It's the bugs." Carter said.

"They're following us." Ford muttered.

Daniel and Teal'c kept looking around and looked back quickly as the airman behind them looked at the ground and yelled as bugs started to crawl up his legs out of the ground. He stopped squirming and dropped suddenly as they all heard a gun shot. Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c all noticed he had a bullet hole between his eyes as he fell. The man's body was over run quickly and everything but the clothes and weapon was gone.

"Daniel, Teal'c, get up here quick!" Ford yelled quickly retracting the hidden gun back into his sleeve. "The rest of you start running!"

They took off quickly, Carter leading them. After a good five minute run, one of the committee members started yelling for them to stop. They stopped in a clearing above a cliff that had a good view of the base.

"I think it's safe to assume that the bugs got out." Chapman said as he gasped for breath while holding onto his knees.

"You noticed huh?" Ford said sarcastically as he knelt down and put his hand on the ground.

"General…."

"Nobody move. Or say anything." he hissed as he lowered his ear to the ground. After a moment he got back up. "Sounds and feels safe. As for my comment, we told you about the Prior and the fact that they want nothing but our total destruction if we don't give up our freedom and worship them. This is just another attack by them, unfortunately, you got caught in the middle of the problem. So I suggest you save your breath and only say something when it's important."

"How are they following us?" Chapman asked.

"Echolocation." Carter said. "They use it to track their prey."

"Like a bat." Ford muttered. "Being blind, bat's use sound to fly and find their food."

"I have one too. Where do we go then? They move underground." LaPierre asked.

"Good question."

"Rocky terrain might stop or hold them up." Mitchell said.

"There's caves nearby." the airman said.

"Lead the way."

A few minutes later, they came across the cave which was in the side of a very rocky mountain. Lots of bushes were growing around the mouth, but not enough to cover it much. Everyone got in quickly and looked out. They all heard Ford mutter something about thick walls, solid foundation and something called a Grabboid. The members went toward the back of the cave with the airman as they heard the chirping noises again.

"They're coming." Mitchell said.

"They're highly sensitive to sound. The concussion of our weapons should be enough to drive them back." Carter said.

"Are you serious?" Mitchell asked.

"Has she ever lied?" Ford asked slinging his weapon behind him. "Stand back and have everyone cover their ears."

"Oh boy." Mitchell said covering his ears and getting just behind Ford. The other's went in quickly and Carter explained what was about to happen.

"Fire in the hole!"

Ford fired one of his personal cannons with one of the special normal tip rounds. The sound resounded off the walls of the cave making him bend over grabbing his ears. It echoed from the mountain and was heard back at the base by those outside.

"You have a lot of those rounds?" Mitchell asked tapping his arm after the ringing in his ears started abating.

"What?!" he asked hearing only ringing.

Intense painfully ringing. He put his hands up to his ears when the team looked at him like something was wrong, pulled them away to see his ears were bleeding. The other's in the cave looked like they were trying to get their hearing back, though Woolsey did notice and walked up quickly.

"Great, now he can't hear anything." Woolsey muttered.

"Actually…." Daniel began saying when Sam smacked his arm.

"I already know about his immortality Colonel." Woolsey muttered as Ford cleaned his ears with a wet hanky. "I haven't told anyone. Though I'm going to guess that his loss will be temporary."

"Very temporary. Remind me not to do that again." Ford said pocketing the hanky. "Um, did they notice?"

"Not that I saw." Daniel said.

"They have been trying to regain their hearing General Carter." Teal'c said.

"You guys okay?"

"Other than a dull ring that's going away…" Mitchell said.

"I'm fine."

"As am I."

"I've gotten use to it." Carter said. "I can still hear if that's what you're looking at me for."

"Sorry about that. You all still have hearing?"

The members complained about slight ringing, but otherwise they were okay.

"Are they gone?" Shen asked.

"Oh yeah. They shouldn't be back for awhile." Mitchell said. "As long as we stay in here, we'll be fine. They can't get through the rock and we've got the only way in totally covered. We're safe."

"Until we run out of bullets." Daniel said.

"How many more of those rounds you have?" Mitchell asked.

He opened both sides of the coat to show the two clips for the Tommy gun and around twenty five clips for his personal cannons. And a few clips of ammo for a PC-90 and the weapon that Mitchell had.

"Variety of ammo in there?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, you never know." he said letting go. "Always been better to be prepared in the past."

"How much more weight is that?" Mitchell asked.

"Now you see why I don't have a backpack like you all do sometimes."

"We have a better chance of starving to death than being eaten alive." Carter muttered.

"You have anything yet Chief?" Reynolds asked as he got off the phone to report that SG-1 and the members still hadn't returned.

In the briefing room, Walter was working on a movable terminal near the General's door.

"Sir, we were unable to acquire a video feed from the surveillance cameras in the Gamma site gate room. But, I managed to pick up motion sensor telemetry."

A slightly infrared picture came up showing the Gamma site gate room and lots and lots of bugs everywhere. Walter zoomed in on a few to get a better look.

"Those aren't those bugs that the General said were suppose to be capable of eating just about ever plant there is, or something like that?"

"I think it is them sir."

"If only Colonel Carter was here, she'd have an idea."

"You could ask Doctor Lee sir."

"Good idea."

Lee was working on his laptop when Reynolds walked in later to see how Lee was coming along.

"Give me something Doctor."

"I learned that bugs still creep me out."

"Doctor, very little time if any here."

"I've looked over the analysis of the telemetry of the gate room…" he started saying then saw the look on Reynolds face. "It's the R75 bug."

"Kinda figured that Doctor. General Carter hates bugs and mentioned to just about everyone where the research was taking place. Still surprised he went on the tour."

"He may not have had a choice."

"Probably. I need to know how to kill them, short of stomping on them."

"Well, give me some time and I'll come up with something."

"You've got until the Odyssey reaches orbit. Since we haven't established any communication at all, I'm authorized to initiate the CR91 protocol." he said rubbing his head.

"Sir, CR91 is lethal to humans as well."

"I know. We can only hope the Odyssey gets better results with communication than we are. If not….." he said leaving it hanging.

"The General might be the only left."

"I hope that isn't the case, for his and all our sakes."

Later that night, the airman was guarding the entrance to the cave. Ford couldn't sleep and was sitting across from him just keeping watch quietly. They could hear birds chirping, though they didn't see them. Ford had to fire off two more rounds since the first time. Those times, everyone was able to do a better job of keeping their ears covered, including Ford who put his ear plugs in. The rest of SG-1 put theirs in as well. So far, the bugs were staying away. They pulled their lanterns out from their packs earlier on and set them on rocks in a few different areas of the caves. What power bars and other food they had were being checked over for rationing out. Ford got up and left the airman and found Sam sitting against the wall alone, somewhat in the dark.

"I'm fine Daniel, just…oh, sorry." she said glancing up at the figure didn't move.

"Hmm. Daniel doesn't wear a long dark heavy coat." he said sitting next to her. If it wasn't for the fact everyone knew where the two were, they wouldn't know that Carter was there with him. Since she was sitting in the dark practically and when he sat down next to her, it just made her blend in more.

"And he's over there talking to Mitchell and the Teal'c. They're going over what we have for food at the moment."

"Did he tell you…." she said looking back at the floor.

"To come over here or anything else? No. Besides watching the outside and watching in here, I've pretty much been left alone. Though the airman wishes he was back at the base and I was cooking something for him."

"What did he want?"

"Um, pancakes and a few other items, which I could really go for. Let's change the subject from food."

"Works for me."

"How about, why did you think Daniel…"

"He said I was moping." she muttered. "And when I sat down here, he thought something was wrong and was wondering why you hadn't came over and I told him I was fine, just wanted to be alone to think."

"Hmm." he said leaning back against the wall. "Anything you want to tell me or…"

"Home." she said looking at the floor still, more intently know as she drew her knees closer to her face.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked quietly while leaning closer.

"Yeah. No. I don't want Sally to grow up like I did. Mom was so busy between the moving and unpacking to repacking, taking care of me and Mark, and dealing with dad and him not talking much, being gone and such that what time she had or dad had when they had the time….when they could, they would read a story to me at night, when I was little. I've been trying to read Sally like I wish I was read to, but….."

"Hey." he whispered while putting a arm around her shoulder. "We'll make it home. She won't grow up without us. We've both been reading to her on and off."

"I promised her I would be reading her a special story tonight. And now look, I broke that promise." she said holding back tears. "I don't want her…"

"We know she's in good hands Sam. We will get home and you'll be able to read to her. She doesn't understand a lot, yet she's getting better everyday, but she knows that we go out and save the world. If anyone ask what she meant…"

"Yeah." she said wiping her eyes. "I'm still surprised she can say Air Force, planes, hell even Stargate."

"She's got our brains. Though I think more yours than mine. We are there with her three days out of the week and then see her in the evenings when things like this don't come up."

"Thanks for the reassurance." she said patting his hand. "Why don't you go get some of those power bars. I'd rather stay here alone with you for the moment right now."

"Sure."

Teal'c handed a few to Daniel who walked over to Shen who was also sitting when her knees near her face by a rock that was closest to entrance. Teal'c handed a few to Ford and inquired as to Carter's state. He mentioned fatigue and Sally to which Teal'c nodded in understanding. Daniel sat down by Shen and glanced back to see Ford walking back to Carter. He hoped Sam was doing okay, she did look really down about something, but had refused to say what it was. Part of him thought it might have to do with Sally, but usually Sam would mention anything that dealt with her, unless it was something private.

"On the bright side, I was worried that my report would make for a boring read." Shen said as he glanced at her with a smile before looking back at the bars in his hand.

"Well, I'm guessing we're going to lose points for this little incident." he said handing a bar over.

"To be honest with you, my report is to be a mere formality." she said after looking at the bar. "Ultimately, it will have no bearing on my governments plan of action concerning the Stargate program."

He looked at her realizing she wasn't lying to him.

"What exactly should we be expecting down the line?"

"Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel."

"Daniel…" she said with a nod. "Maybe now is not the right time to be having this conversation."

"When would be a good time?"

"Perhaps when we are all back on Earth and not having to worry about being eaten alive by alien insects." she said trying not to show her fear. Daniel could see it and hear it in her voice though.

"Look, I understand that your government has issues with Stargate Command and I wouldn't be surprised if they have issues with Ford…"

"That's a understatement." she muttered.

"But you cannot deny the accomplishments, nor the significance…"

"That has nothing to do with it." she said forcefully.

He turned to look at her again seeing she was being more serious and less fearful. Probably because she had something else to focus on other than a possible impending death from being eaten alive.

"Daniel, let me ask you something. If, it had been my country, and not the United States military, that had given you the opportunity to travel to the stars, would have it made a difference to you? Would you have turned us down?"

"No, of course not. So long as the priority remained off world exploration that could benefit Earth, I would have gladly accepted the offer."

"I may hold you to that someday."

Daniel wasn't sure how to take that.

Mitchell informed the two that he was going out front to check on getting hold of the base. When he got to the mouth of the cave, the airman got up quickly.

"At ease. I'm just trying to raise the base." he said walking out a few feet. "Colonel Pearson, come in."

He only heard static.

"Gamma site, do you read?"

More static came through. He walked back into the cave seeing the airman was a little jumpy.

"You okay?"

"Yes sir. I'm fine."

"All right. Call if anything happens."

As Mitchell walked away, the airman looked back outside and rubbed his neck. Under the skin, one of the bugs crawled down into his back.

Morning came with no problems, and they started packing up some of their items, eating sparingly still. The lanterns they left out for now.

"We have heard nothing from the Gamma site since we left." Teal'c stated. "I fear we must assume the worst and plan accordingly."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Mitchell said.

"We cannot remain here indefinitely. Eventually we will be overrun." Teal'c said.

"Well, the gate is pretty much inaccessible. Unless we had some way to get access to it without getting eaten in the process." Ford muttered and then shuddered at the thought. "God, would I ever come back?"

"Let's not test it. Besides, we can't outrun them on foot forever or for very long at all." Carter said. "They multiple too quickly."

"The F-302's." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. They would be able to fly us all to safety." Teal'c stated.

"He's gone!" Daniel exclaimed as he rushed back into the room. "Airman Walker is missing."

"What do…" Woolsey started asking.

"He's probably taking a leak." Ford muttered. "I hope anyway. Airman Walker respond please."

They got static. Ford nodded at Mitchell and he tried getting the same static.

"Go take a look Colonel and be careful. Teal'c, Daniel, go with him please. I'll watch from the entrance."

"We'll be back." Mitchell said waving his gun for them to follow.

"Call in every few minutes."

"Got it General."

The three walked down and through the forest calling for Walker every so often on their radios, but keeping the line open so Ford could hear. After a few tries, Mitchell had them stop and spread out from him. Teal'c going to the right and Daniel left. Mitchell kept going forward which was mostly a path that had the unfortunate luck of getting into a denser part of the forest where lots of big and lush bushes grew. Where big animals could hide and attack without notice, if they were on Earth. Teal'c was mostly in a sparse area of trees while Daniel ended up around bushes and lots of trees.

"Think I got something." Daniel muttered into his com.

"Proceed carefully guys." Ford said with worry.

"I am." Daniel said.

"Roger that." Mitchell said heading for Daniel.

Teal'c heard and also started for Daniel as well. Daniel walked up slowly to see the lower pants and boots of the airman. Mitchell came running up as Daniel stayed away from the body.

"We're too late." he said as Teal'c ran up.

The foot twitched and Mitchell got down to check on him. When the body twitched and bugs came out of him devouring what was left, they backed up quickly.

"Don't move." Mitchell said as they pointed their weapons.

The bugs came at them and disappeared into the ground. After waiting a moment and not moving while looking around.

"Jackson, go back and tell the other two that we're going for the F-302's."

"Where do you plan on landing them?"

"We'll do a aerial surveillance and find some place. Then we'll come back and get everybody and ferry them to a safe location."

"And where would that be?"

"Far away from here."

"Possibly across this planets ocean Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said.

"That might work."

"Good luck guys." he said backing away slowly.

"Let me ask you a question, in the many years you were fighting the Goa'uld, did you ever step back and say, sooner or later our luck is going to run out and we're going to get our asses kicked?" Mitchell asked as they traversed the forest back to the Gamma site.

"Never."

"Never? Not once? Even though you were massively outnumbered by an opponent with superior technology and firepower?"

"They may have possessed superior forces and fire power, but we possessed something greater."

"Which was?"

"A just cause. I had no doubt that the Goa'uld would be defeated. Perhaps not during my lifetime, but I knew eventually, they would fall, and I have no doubt the same fate awaits the Ori."

"That's what I like about you. You're always positive." Mitchell said with a smile. "Hell, you're probably already past this bug situation. You have any idea on what movie you want to watch tomorrow night?"

"I was considering old school."

"My boy blue." Mitchell said making Teal'c smile.

"Daniel, where's…."

"They are going for the F-302's."

"Oh. Why didn't they radio…"

"Might alert the bugs."

"Right. And air…."

"He's gone. Bugs ate him before our eyes."

Ford cringed.

"Damn. Sorry you saw that. You…"

"I'm fine. Not throwing up if that's what you're thinking."

"I probably would have. I'll keep watch, you go in and tell the others."

Daniel started heading in when the ground shook and they heard a massive explosion.

"Ah damn. They lost." he said sadly.

"Who lost?" Daniel asked.

"What was that?" Woolsey asked standing up with the others.

"Wait here." Carter said then rushed out to find Ford already on his com.

"Guys, you better report in and say you're still with us."

"Yeah, we're still here." Mitchell said as he and Teal'c stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the base. "Gamma site's gone General. They initiated the self destruct."

"Dammit." he muttered. "I figured that was the sound I heard. Come on back then. We'll figure something else out."

"Wouldn't there be…." Daniel started asking.

"No. Self destruct takes out every level. All that's left is rubble and crumbling building. Even the gate is gone. Can you keep watch here Daniel?"

Daniel nodded and sat down to wait for the others while Ford and Sam went in to tell them what had happened.

"The self destruct was activated?" Chapman asked.

"Yes." Ford said. "We just told you that."

"But how?"

"That bugs must have gotten into the system." Carter said.

"Or the Colonel and someone else activated it." Ford said.

"That's unfortunately the most likely possibility." she said.

"What are we going to do now?! The base has been destroyed!" LaPierre yelled.

"Please calm down." Woolsey said trying to calm him and failing.

"Don't tell me to calm down! If we had been allowed to leave on schedule…."

"We couldn't leave and you know why." Ford growled.

"We should have…." he began shouting again.

"Please, keep your voice down." she said walking up to him.

"I am sick of being told what to do." he growled out and then started shouting. "Why should I listen to you?! Why should any of us listen t…."

She saw a hand and then LaPierre was against the wall, off the floor.

"One, we are in charge because this is a military op. Two, these stars say that you have to listen to me. Three, more yelling and bitching only makes it so that the bugs might find us sooner. And four, if any of those reasons don't make you keep your voice down, we'll either zat you to shut you up or I will shoot you to keep the rest of us safe. Understand?" Ford asked quietly.

The man nodded quickly and Ford put him down. He sank to the floor and sulked.

"Good. Anyone else?" he said turning to them.

"Can we talk in private?"

"No. Just spit it out Woolsey."

"All right. Fine." he said fixing his coat. "I am quite aware of the fact that you never wanted this assignment."

"None of us did Woolsey. SG-1's reputation is not the best when it comes to having a peaceful event. Though I tried to explain to the Pentagon and to President Hayes the idiocy of the idea, they refused to budge. Now that you're stuck with us, I suggest you stay out of our way and you know what, maybe take notes for the future." Ford said then turned away going back toward the entrance shaking his head.

"Despite the situation General, you and you're team have not been very sensitive to our needs."

"Uh oh." Carter muttered and quickly got in front of him as he spun around. "Ford…"

"Your needs?!" he hissed ignoring her. "We're risking our lives and you're complaining about your needs!"

"All I'm asking is that you give us some reassurance that we are getting out of here and back to Earth." Woolsey asked calmly.

"We may never get home. The base, the F-302's, the Stargate, it's all gone. Destroyed." he said with a quick wave of his hands. "And if Colonel Reynolds followed procedure like he should have, we'll all be dead before the bugs get us, if we're lucky. So unless a good plan is come up with anytime soon, I suggest you all sit back and let us think up something. We might get lucky and find a way out of this if you don't bother us so much."

He turned away shaking his head further as he went to get some fresh air.

Mitchell was asking how Teal'c liked living out in, 'the real world'. Teal'c told him that after being framed for murder, it looked like he was not going to be able to try again, until Ford offered his old home to him and promised to keep a watch on Teal'c. It only took a couple of months and Teal'c got it down pretty good about how to, operate better in what could be called a primitive society compared to what he was used to seeing and knowing. So far, he had only a few altercations with the authorities, one of which Ford was included while taking down a purse snatcher. Other than that, he had little trouble.

Teal'c held up a fist and they stopped quickly. The ground under them shook hard and trembled enough they could see the ground move. They waited and kept silent until the bugs passed them.

"That, was close." Mitchell muttered.

"Indeed."

"I heard some yelling in there."

"Whatever that French guys name is, he started complaining and then so did Woolsey and I told them to shut it or else." Ford muttered as he sat across from Daniel. "They show up yet?"

"No." Daniel said as Carter came out.

"Hmm. Probably bug trouble, but hopefully not in the way I don't want to think about. I got an idea though." he said tapping his com quietly.

Mitchell started taking a step forward when his com made a few click noises. I took him a moment to realize what it was and he quickly reported back with a few clicks the word wait. The bugs passed under them and were gone after a few seconds.

"Anything?" Carter asked.

"Just the word wait."

They waited a few more seconds and then Mitchell took another step.

"I think we are good to go." he whispered.

"I think we should keep any unnecessary conversation to a minimal."

He nodded and quietly tapped the com button several times.

"They are on their way back, came across bugs traveling under the ground." Ford said as the taps came through.

"Will be slow going, will call if there is trouble." Carter said.

"Morse code." Daniel muttered. "Not bad."

"Now we wait. So, you two have any ideas on how we might get off this planet before the Odyssey shows up?"

"Sir, we just received a message through subspace from the Odyssey." Walter said entering the room.

Reynolds was sitting behind the desk rubbing his forehead. This was twice now that SG-1 hadn't been able to get home, though the first time wasn't really a fault of their own making. This time though, it was on one of their claimed planets and according to what they could tell, since they couldn't dial the Gamma site anymore, the self destruct must have been activated or the gate was destroyed somehow. The Earth gate refused to engage the last Chevron. If this kept up, someone else would be in command rather soon and SG-1 would be gone, permanently. A lot of people were just hoping and praying that wouldn't be the case. He looked up at Walter, seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Say again Chief."

"We got a message from the Odyssey sir."

"Oh. What it is?"

"E.T.A is five hours."

"Let's hope they send back good news."

"And the Pentagon is on line two."

"Great." he muttered. "Thanks Chief."

Walter left and he picked up the phone hoping they didn't yell at him for not trying to talk General Carter out of leaving again.

"Finally. Took you guys long enough. Glad to see you still with us."

"Glad to still be here General."

"Just in case, was there anything left that we might be able to salvage, like maybe a 302?"

"No." Mitchell said shaking his head.

"Bummer." he muttered. "Well, while you guys were out having fun, we had a little trouble."

Mitchell and Teal'c weren't all that surprised at how Ford dealt with the group after he told them what had happened.

Woolsey was talking to La-Pierre, probably trying to help him calm down or something when they all entered. Carter was sitting on one of the rocks that had a lamp on it.

"Well, plan B is a write off." Mitchell muttered.

"What do we do now?" Chapman asked.

"Like the General said to you all earlier, we wait for the Odyssey." Mitchell said setting his weapon against the wall. "So sit back, and relax until they get here."

Ford sat down next to her as Teal'c and Daniel were taking off packs and such to also sit and relax.

"We have a problem with that." she said slowly. "The Odyssey may not be able to detect us."

"The CR91 protocol is in effect. Has to be. No communication from anyone here for this long and they'll drop the bomb as soon as they enter orbit and find the base is destroyed." Ford said.

"What is the CR91 protocol?" Woolsey asked.

"I'll forgo the technical part of it. It's a organic killing bomb. The bugs and us will die. After the toxin settles, they'll come back to salvage whatever they can and probably start over."

"Wait, won't they beam us out before they drop that bomb?" Daniel asked.

"It's a payload actually, dropped from orbit." she said. "We're completely surround by those bugs and there's a good chance that with all those life signs, they won't be able to detect us. And those bugs are multiplying so fast…."

"Besides the fact we have no way to inform them we are still alive anyway."

"What about your…." Woolsey said pointing at their com units.

"If we had K-9 who could boost the signal, yes. Since he isn't here, they don't have the range, not to mention, they might not be able to even find us if we are stuck in here. I don't know what's in these rocks, but it could very well keep a signal from getting to them even if they tried calling for us." Ford said.

"Okay, the Odyssey is coming. Do either of you have any idea of an E.T.A.?" Mitchell asked.

The two looked at each other.

"You would know better when they'd send her…."

"Probably after not getting a communiqué, so…."

"Giving time for production then and getting onto the ship…"

"And probably pushing the engines to get here just in case they can find survivors before they are eaten or whatever…."

They both looked back at the team after thinking a moment.

"A few hours at most." they said together.

"That is just weird."

"I've gotten use to it." Daniel said. "I think they started it to drive Jack nuts."

"We need to find a way to communiqué with the Odyssey to let the crew know that we are alive." Teal'c said.

"Even if we had the tools, there's no way that even with all our com units that me and Sam could come up with something. Even if the bugs left us alone and we could go to the base and look around for extra parts, we still probably couldn't come up with anything. Time is the biggest factor against us right now." Ford said.

"Wait, what about the research station. It must have some sort of communication satellite that transmits back data to the Gamma site." Daniel said.

"But is it capable of reaching a ship in planetary orbit?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, given enough time me or Ford could do it." she said turning around as she felt Ford get up.

"Good idea Daniel. I'm only sorry I didn't think of that. Okay, new plan in the works here."

He pulled one of his personal cannons and set it next to her. Kneeling down he pulled some small tools from a inner pocket and started working on taking the handles off the gun.

"And that plan would be General?"

"You're all staying here while I…" he said. A few of the entire group started to speak. "No arguments from any of you. Only two people here can even make that sort of adjustment to call the ship. So, I'm going to go do it." he said then started humming.

"General Carter does indeed make a good point. If everyone goes all at once, we risk attracting the bugs." Teal'c stated.

"So, he goes, gets the ships attention, gets beamed up and then comes and gets us all?" Mitchell said. "Not a bad plan, though almost suicidal in some ways."

"Yeah. If Ford fails, heaven forbid, then Sam will have to do it." Daniel said.

While the three were bantering, she leaned down a little and was trying to remember where she heard the familiar tune that Ford was humming. He smiled lightly and kept working and hummed a little louder.

"Wondering what I'm doing?" he asked then kept humming.

"Looks like you're removing the DNA recognition system from the handle. Something I didn't think possible." she said leaning closer. "But I'm actually trying to remember where I heard that tune you're humming."

"Picture me with a guitar and sitting on the end of the bed." he said then went back to humming.

"Oh, I know now. That 'Be Your Man' song you sang to me."

"Yep."

"Did you…" Mitchell asked quietly.

"No. He once mentioned being able to play guitar. But singing…" Daniel muttered.

"It's a romance thing guys." Ford said making them jump. "Other than good for setting a mood, it's another way to express love. I'm not that great with poetry and Sam really isn't into that sort of thing, much."

"Is there anything you don't do?" Mitchell asked.

"Wear woman's clothes. No, wait, did that." he said with a small laugh that even Sam chuckled too.

"Ha, ha." Daniel said dryly as Mitchell gave him a strange look along with the others.

"Want a list?"

"I was being serious General."

"So was I." he said as he stood up and spun the gun a few times.

"Teal'c, since you have the most strength in the team next to me, you can use this." he said handing the gun over by the barrel. He pulled five clips out and handed them over as well.

"I'll have the other one and this so I'll be fine. I'll call in every so often. These rounds are concussion and these are explosive. Just be ready for the recoil." he said then headed for the door. "Oh, please pick up the casings after you fire it."

Teal'c nodded and placed the other clips into his pockets.

"As for that women's clothing comment I noticed you all wonder about….Daniel or Carter can explain." he said heading for the door.

"Ford."

He stopped just outside the entrance as she walked up.

"You forgot something."

"This." he said giving her a rather long goodbye kiss. Took her a moment to recover. "I didn't forget, I just figured you didn't want them to notice."

"Well, that was one thing. But the map." she said pulling if from her pocket.

"Oh. Would help to know where I'm going." he said looking it over. "Okay. Not to hard to find. Just climb a tree if I think I'm lost."

"You're not taking the map?" she asked as he handed it back.

"No. If I fail, you all need to know where to go. But you know me. I never give up. Besides, five miles isn't all that far away. We used to run that before Sally."

"True. But this is rough terrain. Radio in when you get there. For my sake if nothing else."

So far, even with him running, the bugs hadn't came after him. After five minutes though, he started hearing them.

"Hey Sam, you still hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Yeah, you're going to hear…" he began saying when suddenly there was bugs coming from everywhere around him under the ground.

He let go of the com link and fired two rounds directly between his feet. The vibration rattled every bone in his body, even making his teeth chatter. The bugs quickly turned and ran.

"You shoot? Yeah, we heard it. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. They ran away quickly." he said running once again, even faster than before. "I may have to do it again a few times. They all came at me at once. They ran away, for now."

"How far are you General?"

"Oh, over a mile or more." he said hearing the chirping noise again. "Hang on."

Another stop, a shot between his feet, grabbing the spent cartridge and off again.

"The radio signals might be what's drawing them to you Ford."

"Doubtful. I'm running as fast as I can. The farther away from you guys they are, the better. But who knows if they are all following me. I'm switching to explosive rounds."

"Try to stay out of the blast range General."

"I'm not that stupid Mitchell."

"Sorry. I realized that…let's pretend I didn't say that."

"I can do that. Anything outside on your end?"

"No. All's quite here." Mitchell said looking outside the cave with the other three.

"Some birds." Daniel said.

"That's good news then. The bugs didn't get them, yet. Poor creatures won't get the chance to keep on living though." Ford said jumping over a fallen tree. "I'm going to call back after a bit. I hear them again."

"Okay." she said signing off.

After a few seconds, they heard three loud shots and explosions that accompanied them.

"Let's give him a minute." she said really wanting to grab her com.

"You sure?" Daniel asked removing his hand from his com.

"No. But we're going to wait anyway."

One minute turned into two. Teal'c ended up having to fire a concussion round into the ground several feet away. The chirping noise went away quickly.

"This weapon is most impressive."

"You think it has too much of a kick back for us to handle T?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"Ford?" she asked into her com after the third minute came.

"Yeah. Hang on a minute." came a raspy voice.

"He's alive." Daniel said. "That's good news."

"Must have been caught in the blast." Mitchell said.

"Knocked some trees over, big ones. Had a lot of climbing to do. Bugs everywhere, a lot dead. Forgot these things punch a three foot hole in the ground, or deeper. Heard your round get fired too. Um, I'll call back in a few."

"Is he there yet?" Woolsey asked coming out several minutes later.

"Not yet. Those explosions you heard was him clearing a path." Mitchell said.

"That was several minutes ago. When did you last talk to him?"

"About that time. We're waiting for him….."

"Hey, I see the facility. Should be there in less than a minute now."

"That was quick." Woolsey said. "How far away did you say the research facility was for here?"

"Five miles." Carter said. "But we usually get up every morning and take a couple mile run or more before coming to work. He's been doing that long before he joined the SGC."

"I thought you two stopped because of Sally." Daniel said.

"No. K-9 keeps us informed. If she starts waking up, we come right back. Mostly our run consist of going around the block a couple times, that way we stay nearer to home."

"Got the system going. Hopefully they'll hear us if they are up there." they heard him say and they started hearing loud chirping noises. "Um, going to be a lot of big bangs here, so I'll call back, again."

They did hear it, over and over again. And then it stopped, only to start after a few seconds. Then stopped after fifteen rounds, then started again.

"I think he's reloading clips." Mitchell said.

"That would be, three clips now." she said.

They heard several more shots and then nothing at all.

"Ford?"

After a few seconds.

"General, please respond."

Still nothing.

"I hope they didn't get him." Daniel muttered.

Ford was firing round after round, around the building. Making sure he didn't put a hole through the walls as the ground exploded with each shot. He had only managed to get some of the empty shell casings and was about to tell them how bad it was when he disappeared.

"General." Colonel Emerson said getting out of his chair and quickly put his hands up as Ford aimed his gun at him.

"Colonel. Sorry, I almost shot you." he said lowering the gun. "Was shooting bugs."

"Are we getting any other readings of life Lieutenant?" Colonel Emerson asked.

"No sir."

"General, is anyone left or do we drop the payload?"

"No payload! Not yet." he said reloading. "I need a map of the area near the Gamma site. Say five miles out."

"What for?"

"So you know where to beam me back. SG-1 and the I.O.A. members are hiding in a rock cave. The bugs can't go through solid rock so…"

"Ah. Lieutenant, I need that map."

"And quick. I don't want them thinking I was eaten alive."

"It's been five minutes and still nothing." Mitchell said.

"I want to wait another five before we do anything." she said trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

After a few minutes their radios came to life as they also heard the chirping noises start again.

"Close you're ears everyone! Fire in the hole!"

They did so quickly, while also yelling it into the cave. Three seconds later, there was a extremely loud explosion from a few concussion grenades going off.

"Daniel, get everyone out of the cave, now!" Ford said running up.

"What's…."

"Go! Odyssey can't pick us up if the bugs are all around us masking our life signs. Tell them to come out with their ears covered." he said tossing a bag to Mitchell. "Cam, toss a few grenades out that way."

He pointed behind him while making a circle gesture with his finger. Mitchell handed a few to Teal'c who helped toss with him. Carter quickly covered her ears and got down with him. Daniel and the others came out quickly and got down by them as they other two tossed several of them at one time. They also got down quickly covering up. The explosions were extremely loud and made the ground shake bad enough dirt and rocks came down from above the cave. The bugs ran away quickly and after a few seconds, they weren't there anymore.

"Welcome to the Odyssey again SG-1. Representatives." Colonel Emerson said getting up again. "Help them to the infirmary Lieutenant. Get them some temporary quarters and something to eat too."

After they left the bridge, he ordered the payload dropped and then had the ship head for home.

SG-1 was sitting around the briefing table, one day after coming home. Woolsey came back, feeling the need to report how things were going now.

"Ms. Shen has decided to take a leave from work, but is doing okay. The thought of being eaten alive was a little disturbing. LaPierre and Mr. Chapman are back to work, none the worse for wear."

"And how much trouble is SG-1 in, or is it the entire command? Or I really should say, how much trouble am I in?" Ford asked.

"Surprisingly minimal. Whether anything happens to you personally General, I cannot say."

"Doubtful anything will happen." Ford muttered.

"Whatever the case, the I.O.A. is well aware that what happened was completely out of your control and was no fault of your team. They may seem like they do a inordinate amount of complaining, but off the record, the I.O.A. has nothing but praise for the job you're doing here."

"Praise?" Ford asked confused. "You said praise?"

"Off the record General, yes. Despite your style of command and aggressiveness toward others, you do get the job done. You're team performed exceptionally well under the circumstances." he said getting up and buttoning his coat. "I thank you again for the off world tour. It was, an eye opening experience."

"Might help you look at our mission reports in a different light huh." Mitchell said.

"A very different light Colonel. Good day."

Once he left, Ford opened a folder he had in front of him.

"While we were gone, two more planets were attacked by those bugs. Reynolds and I have already informed the other teams, but I'm informing you all now, if you see even one of these bugs on any mission, call it in and run. Though we don't spilt up often, we need to take care anyway."

"Understood General."

"More bugs. Great." Daniel moaned. "Is there anything we can fight them with?"

"Report also says that R&D is trying different things, but so far, CR91 is the only thing that works. They'll let us know when they have something else." he said closing the folder. "I guess that's it for the night."

"You two going to join us for movie night?" Mitchell asked as he and the other's stood up.

"I would really like to, but I promised Sally I'd read to her tonight since I didn't get to last night." Carter said.

"I'm stuck with General only paperwork at home." Ford muttered. "Just out of curiosity, what are you three watching?"

"Starship Troopers." Mitchell said with a smile. Carter covered her mouth as she started snickering.

"Oh god, you guys are a glutton for punishment." Ford stated making her laugh.

"Is it not a good movie Ford Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Don't tell him General. You'll spoil the surprise." Mitchell said quickly.

"I'll say this then, it is a good movie." he said then shook his head. "See you all tomorrow."

They watched him walk off to his office muttering something about seeing enough bugs to last him a lifetime, before they all left for the night.


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81

EPISODE…………………ARTHUR'S MANTLE

Mitchell and Ford were walking down the hallway, after getting off the elevator, heading for Doctor Lee's lab. Carter was in there looking at a device that was Ancient in origin, but every attempt to make it work was not working. Ford even looked it over, but it never responded to him. She and several other's had been over the thing, including Daniel, but nothing they did was making it respond or do anything.

"Hey General, I was wondering something about you and Sam, how do you two do it?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Say what?" Ford asked as he stopped in the hallway. "You better not be fishing for information to tell Jack."

"What's General O'Neill have to do with this?"

"You haven't talked to him then?"

"I haven't seen him since the flight he took me on in the 302."

"Then what did you mean by how we do it?"

"Oh!" he said realizing what Ford meant. "I heard about General O'Neill bothering you and her with those sort of personal questions. Though when I first heard about it, I thought people were joking. No General, I wasn't asking about you and her, in that sense. Your sex life is…..forget it."

He waved his hands and laughed lightly at the look Ford gave him.

"Let me start over. How do you and her do it as to having a working marriage that doesn't have fighting and other troubles. Everything I've heard and she's sometimes mentioned, you two have the perfect marriage."   
"Hmm." Ford said scratching his chin as he smiled and looked up. "The perfect marriage huh? Well, I would call it that, but you'd have to ask her if she thought the same. How do we do it though?"

He kept tapping his chin as he started walking again.

"Well, you'd have to ask her as well, but personally, I think communication, understanding, love, respect….." he said stopped as he thought some more as they passed a group of airmen on their way to somewhere. Once they were alone again. "I think because I treat her like a equal and believe it also helps. I don't try or even put her down because of her gender, like some people have. I've seen it up close for some women when guys do that. I've seen both sides of the look, the rejection and hurt, and the pissed and killer look. She may or may not admit to the fact that she likes it when I protect her, but I know when to step back and let her do things herself. She hates it if I even start to coddle her to much. Um, compromise, gifts with meaning behind them. If I make a mistake, which isn't very often, I apologize. If I'm wrong, I will admit it."

"I think I get it General. You're the perfect man like the other women say." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you asked. Ah, but the biggest and most important thing that keeps us together and happy, is trust."

"Trust hmm. That is important. I think I'll ask her later what she thinks. If we can ever get her away from that device." he said as they walked up and entered the room. "You're still working on that since coming in early huh?"

"Hey guys." she said glancing in their direction for a moment.

"Sam, we're going to go get breakfast. I can tell you're tired and your eyes need a rest so come on." Ford said waving a hand for her to follow.

"I'm close to a breakthrough here. Daniel and I think it holds many secrets. And so do you."

"Yes." Ford said sighing. "And I can't even get it to work, much less K-9. Not to mention you've said that line many times now. Let it be for now. It's not going anywhere and you need to eat."

"You've all been working on it for a long time now, and no results have came up. Why not send it to Area 51 and have them take a crack at it." Mitchell said.

"Not yet." she said quickly as she sat back on the stool and stretched. "I have a idea that I think will work this time."

"You said that the other night when the General pulled you away from it to go home." Mitchell said. "I'm hankering for hash browns and I'm hoping to get them with breakfast."

"I could go for hash browns. Some sausage, eggs, few other items." Ford said.

"I'm getting hungrier with each minute now." Mitchell said. "Come on Sam, like he said, it will still be here."

"But…."

"Sam, let's go, that's an order, Colonel." Ford said as he was leaving the room. "I'll give you ten seconds to follow."

Mitchell started following when she spoke up.

"Hey, I finally got something. Interesting too since this is the first time one of my verifications scans came back with a positive feed back."

"Does this mean I'm not getting my hash browns?" he asked walking back over.

Ford turned around and looked at his watch after seeing Mitchell walk back in.

"It means that this device is interactive just like Ford figured. Right now, I'm getting a reading in the E.M. output that keeping fluctuating between the high and low frequencies. I'm going to try and stabilize it."

"Ten seconds are up Colonel. I better see you and him coming out in five or else I'm going to come pick you up and bring you to eat. Kicking and screaming if need be."

"I've got something finally." she yelled back.

"Always at the last second. I never doubted you could do it, just this time it took aw…." he was yelling back to her as he walked toward the lab. There was a bright flash that came from the room as he was walking up that quickly turned into a run.

"Sam, Mitchell?"

There was no one in the room. It was completely empty. He glanced around carefully and knelt down to look under the tables.

"Hmm. Sam, Mitchell?"

He looked at his watch but didn't find her signal, as to location.

"Oh Sam. What the hell did you do?"

"We're right here Ford." she said seeing him look around with a sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mitchell said blinking with her. "What just happened?"

"I don't….hey there's a screen with Ancient text." she said pointing at the green text that was showing above the small device. "Ford, look at this."

Ford looked out into the hallway and then back in the room. He pulled his glasses out, looked around with the different frequencies and then put them back with worry on his face.

"I know they didn't leave the room. I wonder." he muttered then grabbed the phone off the wall.

"Ford?" she asked curiously.

"General?" Walter asked on the other line.

"Hey Walter, can you check if the Asguard are in orbit."

"Can I ask why General?" Walter asked while having the Odyssey look.

"I wasn't in the room but there was a bright light. Mitchell and Carter are not in here and they didn't leave the room."

"What happened Sam?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know." she said walking over and trying to touch Ford. Her hand went through him, and he looked up and around.

"No Asguard huh?" he said looking around the room. "Guess it's something Sam did then. Have a few teams look around the base in case they suddenly were beamed somewhere in it."

"Should I sound the alarm General?"

"Not at the moment. Just keep a look out, just in case." he said then hung up.

"Hey General." Doctor Lee said as he entered the room holding a coffee and a plate of something Ford made last night. "Where's Colonel Carter? I thought she was working on that Ancient device."

"She was." Ford muttered looking at her laptop, and walking through her without knowing it. "I left the room and she did something, making her and Mitchell disappear."

"That was disconcerting." she muttered after Ford walked through her.

"Why can't they see us or touch us?"

"I don't know." she said.

"Do you know where they went?" Lee asked.

"No. I don't even know what she was doing here, but I intend to find out." Ford said looking the laptop over.

Mitchell reached out and pushed on her arm and she did the same. He pushed a little harder and she smacked his arm.

"Ow. At least we know each other are solid."

"Ford will figure this out."

"Any ideas on why we are this way then?" he asked as Ford was looking at her laptop, typing away at it.

"Well, it had to be the device. We couldn't see the Ancient text before and somehow I must have managed to trigger something that caused a localized field that made us they way we are now."

"Local meaning you and me? Since the General here isn't part of it, he wasn't close enough to get dragged in huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it dragged, but yeah."

"Can I help any General?" Lee asked.

"Not at the moment. Unless you have a good idea on what she was doing here with this."

"I have some idea."

"Give me a moment. I think I…."

The phone rang and Lee got it.

"It's for you General."

"Oh brother." he said walking over and taking it. "They want what? I'm really busy here Walter. I…..oh great. Tell them I'll be right there."

"Something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Pentagon needs to talk to me. Of all the times." he muttered. "Um…just look that over and see if you can find out anything. I'll be right back, hopefully."

"Damn. And he was probably real close." she muttered. "Let's see if we can find Daniel and hope we get somewhere."

"What about the fact that he won't be able to see us?" Mitchell asked as they left the room.

"We're out of phase."

"Out of phase? What does that mean?"

"Means we may have shifted to an alternate dimension." she said as they instinctively moved out of the way of a airman that was coming down the hall.

"And there are a infinite number of alternate dimensions."

"No, that's alternate realities."

"So, when the other SG-1's showed up…."

"Completely different problem. See, according to M-theory, that unites the other five super string theories, there are several spatial dimensions, 11 actually that exist in parallel with our physical reality. Now these higher dimensions….."

Mitchell waved a hand quickly.

"No, I'll take your word for it. That was alternate reality. This is alternate dimension. Hell, now all I need personally is a time travel event and I've scored the SG-1 trifecta. Now, how's Jackson suppose to help us?"

"Well a similar thing happened to him a few years ago."

Mitchell stepped behind her quickly to avoid being hit, forgetting their situation as a female airman walked by. He stepped back up next to her snapping his fingers.

"PX7-377, that crystal skull."

"You really did read ever report, from every mission, we ever been on, didn't you?" she asked still amazed at the idea of what he did.

"I was in that hospital a long time, and they were all riveting. Besides, Ford said he's done the same thing."

"You're getting better at that."

"Still strange to call by his first name. The rank thing…."

"Took a few other's awhile too. Walter never calls him by his first name anymore. As for Daniel, he was thrown out of phase and no one could see him. So…"

"You're hoping that him having a similar experience…."

"Will make it possible for him to see us. Yeah."

Teal'c had gotten out of the shower and was in the locker room getting ready to dress back into his BDU's.

"Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell are missing. I've got people…"

"I am aware."

"Oh. Good. I'm going to try and go back and look at whatever that device is. Since I can't find them and not sure where they went, I got some info for SG-1. SG-12 got back recently from P8T-474. The information points to a possible time line for whatever the Priors are planning now. The villagers talked about some doomsday that could be just around the corner."

"Around what corner are we speaking of?"

"Figure of speak Teal'c. In this case, meaning weeks to a couple of days to possibly hours…..you're playing me." he said seeing a small smile on Teal'c's face.

"Indeed."

"Good one Teal'c. You actually had me. Anyway, if you find Daniel, let him know. I looked in his office and the mess hall, but he wasn't in either place. And I didn't feel like announcing it to the rest of the base."

"I will inform him."

"I've going to go back and see what I can find out with Lee then." he said walking out only to be stopped by an airman that said Walter needed him because of another call.

"Damn! Jack wasn't kidding about getting phone calls all the time."

After walking through the base they came around a corner to find Daniel walking toward them with his head down.

"Jackson, just the guy to help us with a little problem." Mitchell said loudly.

Daniel kept walking and went through Mitchell.

"Or not." Mitchell said grimacing. "That was weird."

Sam was now looking worried.

"The dimension we're occupying must be different from the one he was shifted to."

"An alternate, alternate dimension?"

"Something like that, yeah." she said unsure of what to do.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Um…..we have to find some way to communicate with them. Anyone, someone."

"Any ideas how?"

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

They stepped out of the way as Daniel came running by and then took off following.

"I hope this is good news." Ford muttered. "Every time I try to go down there…."

"Something comes up. Sorry General. I've tried to screen what calls I can."

"What do we got?" Daniel asked as he came up behind him. Teal'c also showed up from the stairs near the gate room.

"No I.D.C. General."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I…." Daniel began.

"I'm receiving a radio signal."

"Hold that thought. Go ahead Walter."

They got some static with small blips and beeps.

"What sort of message is that?"

"I don't know General."

"Sounds like harmonic distortion in the data stream." Carter said. "Come on Ford, you can figure this out."

"Can you fix that?"

"I'll try General."

They all looked up as there was a loud thud.

"Okay, that sounded like something hitting the Iris." Daniel said.

"Not explosive." Ford muttered. "Someone must have tried to come through and didn't know about the Iris. Walter, find out if it was someone or something. Um, damn. K-9 is suppose to be down helping Lee figure out what Sam was doing. If he doesn't find anything, I'll have him come up here and help with the transmission problem."

"Why can't you figure it out?" Daniel asked.

"For the same reason I'm not down helping Lee. I've got post mission briefings and the Pentagon calling ever five minutes. Try to figure out whatever was in that message as quick as you can. Call whoever you need to help, except Lee. If Sam ever shows up, I'll have her come help."

"Yes General."

"Something about that noise is familiar, but I can't place it…." he muttered walking off.

Sometime later, and Sam still there as they tried to figure out the message.

"I can't make heads or tails out of this." Walter said shaking his head. "If only Colonel Carter was here, or K-9."

"We could ask General Carter to help." the tall red bearded scientist sitting in a chair near Walter said who was also looking over the message.

"I would but he's talking to the President. Has been for the last ten minutes or so."

"Must be those delegates that want to come here from that planet SG-13 went to yesterday."

"Yeah. Conflicting issues concerning something to do with weapons."

Sam was still looking at the monitor and despite knowing they couldn't see or hear her, she tried to tell them what to do anyway.

"The filter coefficient has to be adaptive Chief."

They kept looking at the screen and trying things, but did nothing she suggested, not surprisingly. She went to the other scientist and looked at his screen and said the same thing.

"Hey, wait a minute…."

"There you go." she said smiling. "Notice the slight variance in the output…"

He kept looking at the screen.

"Notice it."

Still nothing changed with the way he was looking.

"Come on! Notice it!"

"Never mind." the man muttered.

"Oh god!" she groaned out loudly as he backed away and practically stomped on the floor for being so helpless. "You should be down here Ford!"

No one noticed she yelled that as loudly as possible.

"They are not on the base." Teal'c stated.

"The teams searched everywhere and located nothing, so something in that room took them somewhere." Ford muttered standing up from behind the desk.

"But where is the big question." Daniel said. "We've check the front gate."

"Yeah, the guards said that they didn't sign out and I had the escape hatches looked at and they haven't been opened in some time. I've thought about calling Cassandra and Janet, but I don't want them thinking something happened, especially Jacob and Amy."

"We're still checking the security tapes, but there's so many to go through." Daniel said.

"For now, have the tapes just checked for that entire level."

"Have you tried your watch and whatever it does?" Daniel asked.

"Got nothing. It register's enough to tell me she's alive, but her location is not being shown. I ever tried the locator beacons in her and Mitchell's shoes but the tracker doesn't get any signal."

"How does the watch tell you she's alive?"

"Keeps track of her life signs, mostly if her heart is beating. As long as she has the watch on anyway. It's still blinking with the little heart symbol, but as I said, no locator signal. K-9 is trying to come up with some way to use that link to track her, but no luck as of yet. Now that I'm finally off the phone and hopefully for awhile, I'm going to go down in a moment and see about helping Lee. You two try looking through the security footage to see what you can find."

They nodded and left. Mitchell, who was standing behind Teal'c, watched them leave and then watched as Ford sat down rubbing his forehead.

"Why am I getting that Patrick Swayze in Ghost feeling." Mitchell muttered.

"Where are you two at?" he muttered as he grabbed a few mini chocolate bars.

"General, we need a Whoopi."

Ford looked up thinking he heard something. Seeing little and hearing even less, he got up and headed down stairs.

"Walter, have you got anything yet? I need some good news."

"We've managed to clean up the message if that's what you're wondering General."

"Finally." Carter muttered crossing her arms. "Would have gotten it sooner if you were down here."

"Great. Let's hear it." Ford said not hearing her complaining. Considering the glare that came with the remark, it was a good thing he didn't see her.

"I noticed a slight variance in the output so I ran it through a series of digital filters and this is what we got." Walter said bringing it up.

The message was rather messed up but they could hear it through the static.

"Stargate Command…..this is the Sodan, please respond."

"The Sodan?"

"Under attack……many have fallen. We request immediate assistance." the message said then cut out after a few sounds of staff blast were heard in the background.

"That's when we heard the impact against the Iris General." Walter said.

"Guy must have tried to come here to get away from whatever the attack was."

"I believe we should investigate General Carter." Teal'c stated.

"Get whoever you think you might need. Except Daniel. I need him to help with the search still. Let me know when you're ready to go."

Teal'c nodded and walked out.

"Mitchell should be the one going….." Daniel was saying.

"He would be if he was here. Something tells me they are here with us."

"Spiritually?"

"No. I mean really here with us. In this room. Waiting for us to come up with a way to get them home, or back to here, or wherever they are."

"What if they are on another planet?"

"Watch doesn't have that sort of range." he said tapping it. "K-9 mentioned something about the fact he could tell that they were still on the base, because he could detect Sam, but he couldn't get a precise location. He's still looking and scanning, but….."

"Until he has anything, yeah, just another waiting game."

"You know, for some reason, I get this weird feeling or thought that they are going through the same thing you did with that crystal skull."

"Ah, yeah." he said not sure. "And if that is or was the case….."

"I have no clue what to do."

Ford turned and left with Daniel doing the same. Sam and Mitchell both had a defeated look. Sam shook her head and followed along with Mitchell coming along shortly after.

Daniel was looking through the security tapes again and was looking at the tape concerning what Sam was doing before they disappeared. He watched as Mitchell and Ford entered the room, saw them talk and then saw Ford leave. Mitchell was leaving, came back and then suddenly there was static as the tape showed nothing. Walter was looking at the tapes with him at the control room computer and doing it all in fast forward

"What just happened?"

"Looks like the camera went off line. Probably a power surge."

The static went away to show the room, but them not there.

"Okay, bring up the security camera for the corridor outside Doctor Lee's lab. Signal them to 8:16 and run them simultaneously."

"The General did say he never saw them leave the room and was looking at the lab when the bright light appeared." Walter said bring up the footage.

The footage showed Ford leave the room and go outside the camera's field. Then static came on the screen for the lab and they saw nothing come from the lab from the corridor on the other screen. Ford came back onto the screen and then was on both screens as he stood in the doorway before entering.

"Okay, if they didn't leave the lab, then how did they get out of the room?" Daniel asked.

Walter shook his head not knowing either.

"The General is pretty sure they are on the base, but….."

"Ford's probably right. Only wish he knew how to get them back from wherever they are."

Teal'c and the team that went with him beamed next to the Sodan pillar near the village. Teal'c was holding two PC-90's aimed in two different directions. The other men were pointed with their weapons while kneeling on the ground. Three of the men walked away and knelt near some trees looking. The leader of the other team kneeling next to Teal'c stayed there looking around.

"More staff blast, just like back at the gate." the Major stated.

"Indeed. A battle took place here as well." Teal'c said lowering his guns and slowly walking.

"The Sodan have been hiding here for thousands of years. The only reason we got here with their transporter codes is because Colonel Mitchell won their trust. I don't think they would have given them to anyone else." the Major said looking around behind Teal'c.

"And yet, they were evidently attacked."

"By who?"

Teal'c looked at the Major for a moment before raising his weapons and heading for the village. The rest of the team followed keeping a close eye out. After a semi long walk, they exited the forest through a path going into the village. All the buildings were destroyed. Some stood, but were burnt to total uselessness. What was left standing was still burning in a few places. Bodies of dead Sodan warriors were in various places. Some women and children.

"My god." the Major said sadly. "Conway, Stevens, get back to the gate on the double. Tell the SGC we need med teams."

"Yes sir." the two men said and took off.

"Check the area for survivors." the Major said to the other man and then followed Teal'c.

The three entered and checked the bodies out slowly. Teal'c noticed that most of the killing was done from staff blast to the abdomen, killing the symbiont and the Jaffa at the same time.

"Whomever did this, knew the most efficient way to kill a Jaffa." Teal'c said kneeling next to a body as the Major walked up. "Their symbionts have been targeted. They were shown no mercy."

They looked up as they heard a groan and rushed over to find Lord Haikon still alive but injured.

"Haikon."

"Pulse is weak." the Major said feeling Haikon's neck.

"His symbiont is dead. He will not survive long."

"Lieutenant, help me get him into one of these huts." he said gesturing the man over. "We need to get some Tretonin into him, stat."

"Roast beef! My hash browns! Home made biscuits!" Mitchell complained loudly as he and Carter stood in the hallway as other chef's walked by with plates of food.

"The one time I can't eat and they're having those hash browns and the roast beef I like, without me! The General didn't even wait!"

Sam smiled lightly and shook her head.

"This is torture."

"It's only been a few hours." she said.

"You're not the least bit concerned about this?"

"Not at the moment. Hopefully it won't take long and we'll be back to normal. Ask me that tomorrow and maybe I'll feel different."

"I can't stand it right now! We can't touch anything. No one can see us or hear us, ergo, no eating, nor drinking and I'm not going to even speculate on the other bodily functions. If they don't figure out a way to get us back…."

"They'll figure out a way. Ford will figure out a way if it is the last thing he does."

"He better." Mitchell muttered then perked up slightly.

"What?"

"I heard the General was suppose to make those famous brownies of his today."

The look on her face was priceless and it took everything he had not to laugh.

"I'm going to kill him if he doesn't save any for me." she growled.

Lee had an idea that they were possibly shrunk down to microscopic sizes. K-9 easily dissuaded the idea saying he would have detected them and the Mistresses watch even at that size. So instead, he was looking at her computer with K-9 trying to scan the computer and the Ancient device.

Had K-9 had to chance to look at her laptop after she had used it then maybe he would have realized what she did and could have reversed it. But the laptop had been accessed by Ford, Lee and a few other's looking for anything on what happened, so it was a massive jumble of information he was going through, not to mention scanning the area for the unknown radiation he detected and trying to figure out which type it was, plus a few other programs he had going on that Carter had him doing that he was suppose to continue doing until told otherwise. Normally multitasking was easy for him, but K-9 was having trouble with his sensory systems. He could detect her watch and its signal, but couldn't locate it. It would come up for a brief second and then go away before he could triangulate her position or get a fix long enough to possibly establish contact with her. Though limited in the emotion department in understanding, the best describable feeling he could come up with according to the definition, he was most likely experiencing frustration.

Ford and Daniel walked in and asked if there was anything new only to find he still hadn't gotten anywhere. K-9 reported finding nothing either other than still getting her reading every so often.

"Well, we can say they are still on the base, or at least she is." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Just where? I wonder if they were thrown out of sync, like maybe a few seconds into the future in a way that they can't interact with anything." Ford muttered rubbing his chin. "But since K-9 hasn't detected any tachyon emissions or anything association with time travel….."

"General Carter to the Control Room. You're wanted on the phone." Walter said over the base com.

"Not again. Someone shoot me." Ford muttered walking away. "Daniel, help them find out something."

The two were wandering the halls, thinking about how they might be able to get out of their situation, but so far had nothing.

"Seeing as no one can see or hear us, this might as well be the best time talk about something I've been wondering about." Mitchell said.

"See or hear? What do you mean Cameron?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was talking to the General earlier, before we entered that room and this happened. He was able to help me answer a few questions that I wondered about, and I wanted to ask you a few more, mostly to get a woman's perspective."

"Sorry?" she said stopping the hallway as he kept walking.

He stopped after noticing she wasn't beside him anymore and turned to see her with a confused and defensive look. He raised his hands as he talked.

"I think I started this conversation wrong. Let me start over. I asked the General how you and he were getting along so greatly, like it was the perfect marriage. He said I should talk to you to find out the rest of the details of how you perceived it."

"Ah. You're looking for advice on how to get lucky, like you mentioned with that Amy lady?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no. Not really." he said trying not to look embarrassed. "I was mostly wondering what he's doing right to keep you happy and such. From everything I hear, you two rarely fight, if at all. Jackson once told me you two believed you were both soul mates. Like I said, I just want to know what it is that he does to…make a woman happy, but not in…."

"I get it Mitchell. We do believe the soul part. Everything pretty well clicks for us." she said as she started to walk again. "Tell me what he told you first."

He elaborated it pretty much word for word.

"That's right. There's a few other personal things that I won't go into. Hmm, he doesn't push me to do anything I don't feel like, doesn't tell me what I should and shouldn't do or where I should or shouldn't go. If I go somewhere, he doesn't ask for any great amount of details, just trust me to tell the truth. Before I met him, I was a romantic, but not very heavily. After Jonas, not Jonas Quinn, I just didn't date much and after all the different boyfriends I went out with kept dying on me, I gave up. He was a romantic from the start, though very nervous about it at first and still is. I swear sometimes he knows what I want and am thinking."

"Sounds like a lot of the stuff I hear other women on the base mutter about. Mr. Perfect."

"Just about. I still haven't been able to get him to tell me much of anything about his dark past, but otherwise."

"So." he said tapping a finger. "From what he and you said, basically, be attentive to what a woman wants, is looking for and looking forward to, and needs?"

"Right and most importantly, don't betray their trust. Ford has it down right because he has been able to tell my emotional state from a glance. He knows what to say and do, almost all the time."

"Almost?"

"Well, hormones caused some difficulty for awhile. One second I was feeling great, another I wanted to cry."

"Ah. When you still were pregnant. Bet you blew up at him a lot."

"Not really. We wanted a child, so there was no problems. Other than my back aching sometimes, but he was always there, usually, to give me a back rub. Still does. I don't know about other women, but most love a good back rub."

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that." he said as they stopped near the elevator. "I'm going to go see what Daniel's doing, if I'm lucky to get to that floor."

"I was unable to locate any other survivors." Teal'c said coming back to the damaged hut that the Major and other man was in with Haikon. "What is his condition?"

"We don't know if the Tretonin is going to even take. Even if, his condition is still pretty severe." the Major said as his man still worked on Haikon. "Without a symbiont…."

"Volneck…" Haikon muttered.

"Haikon." Teal'c said kneeling closer and then spoke his name again. "Fear not, you are among friends."

"Teal'c, save yourself. You shouldn't be here." he said with a pain laced voice.

"Tell me who has caused this. Tell me who has caused this devastation."

"Volneck. It was Volneck."

"One man did this?" the Major said.

"Why would he turn on his own people?" Teal'c asked. "Tell me. Haikon?"

Haikon's head turned as he passed out barely hearing Teal'c calling for him.

"Major! Come in!"

"This is Hadden, go ahead."

"We are under attack! Requesting backup….."

The line was interrupted by the sounds of weapons fired.

"Mackenzie, you stay with him." the Major ordered as he and Teal'c took off.

Lee was now looking over the Ancient device with a yellow piece of machinery that was scanning for the different radiation levels and types. Daniel walked in seeing him working.

"Anything new yet?"

"No. Not even K-9 has got anything and he left moments ago saying something about a possible good reading he was going to go check out. This though has a constant power reading and I've recently detected slight traces of Lepton radiation." he said still scanning the device with the pen like scanner. He had some headset over his ears as well helping with hearing for certain things that went with the equipment.

"What?"

"What?" Lee asked standing back up from leaning over.

"Lepton radiation?"

"What?"

"Lepton radiation."

"Yeah, but only slight traces….nothing to be concerned…"

"Gotta go." he said racing out.

Teal'c and the Major rushed up to the area where the two men were fighting. Both men where on the ground. The major rushed up and knelt next to Stevens feeling for a pulse and finding nothing. Teal'c looked around with both guns ready as the Major checked the other guy. Once he noticed the man was alive even though blood was coming from his mouth, he quickly got his med kit out.

"I never saw him." Conway said from where he was laying on his back near a tree that was right next to the Ancient transporter pillar. "The shots……..they came out of nowhere."

"No doubt Volneck is using a Sodan cloak." Teal'c stated.

"We've got to get him back to the gate, now."

Teal'c nodded and turned trying to activate the device, only nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" the Major asked.

Teal'c tried again and a third time.

"It's not working."

The Major picked up his weapon again as Teal'c opened a panel to find a control crystal missing. He closed it quickly.

"Someone has removed one of the control crystals."

"Then how are we suppose to get out of here?"

"We cannot." he said looking around.

"Come on Jackson, figure it out. I've already missed breakfast and now lunch. Not to mention some of those famous brownies." Mitchell muttered loudly as he paced near Daniel.

Daniel's desk was covered with books. Completely covered to where you couldn't see any part of the table. If it was possible, Daniel probably would have covered the legs as well if it would have helped him to be able to see more of the other books he needed.

"Daniel. Lee just informed me of the radiation scan. I got K-9 looking for the area's where he finds the greatest concentration. Knowing Sam and Mitchell, they're around here on the lower floors." Ford said rushing in standing in front of the desk. "Once……what are you doing?"

"I'm going over some of the text we recovered from the cave in Glastonbury."

"Why?" he asked with a slightly upset tone that had a hint of confusion.

"Some of them make oblique references to the Arthurian legend. Such as the word 'Anawyn'. Which shows up in several instances, which I believe is the Celtic word for underworld, in where King Arthur went in search of 13 sacred objects."

"Forgive me Daniel, no offense, really, but how does this help Sam and Mitchell?"

"Well, one of these objects was a cloak." Daniel said handing a book over with a picture.

"What, the picture of the guy with the big flowing robes?" Mitchell asked seeing the picture.

"It rendered the wearer invisible. It was called the Mantle of Arthur. It was kept at Barsey Island, by non other than our friend Myrddin, otherwise known…."

"As Merlin." they both said.

Ford handed the book back.

"I prefer my belt. I think I know where you're going though."

"I haven't a clue." Mitchell said.

"Remember that crystal skull incident…."

"Yeah, I mentioned it earlier. Kicking myself for not thinking about scanning for the said radiation sooner. Sam didn't like the place because of the radiation. Figured too much and whatever chance of having kids would be gone."

"She never said that to any of us."

"I…..um, hopefully she isn't in the room." Ford said rubbing the back of his head as he realized his blunder. "Don't say anything to her. Anyway, all this here, other than being a big mess is because you think that the Lepton radiation is why they are missing?"

"Exactly."

"Well, the Sodan use a cloak, which I have on my belt that emits the same radiation field so…." he said getting more excited as he spoke. "I should be able to see and find them. Hold on."

Mitchell was about ready to dance and even hug Ford.

"Yes finally!"

He tried the button but nothing happened. He removed the belt looking at the back.

"Oh great." Ford muttered.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked worried.

"It got wet. Probably while I was cooking earlier."

"But the Sodan…."

"Their cuffs or gauntlets or whatever you want to call them are designed to withstand the weather. I had to change a few things to get it to work in the back of this belt buckle. Give me an hour." he said then walked out.

"Oh so freaking close!" Mitchell screamed.

"Oh Ford!"

"Yeah." he said poking his head back in.

"I don't know if it helps any, but Merlin probably built that device."

Ford frowned and then looked away.

"Actually he did built it, but it was the second one he was building, at the time, because the first one didn't do what he wanted it to. Which is why I'm currently here." he said then frowned some more. "Um…."

"Is that a memory or…." Daniel asked walking up slowly.

"Yeah. When I first saw the device, it looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. But just now, with everything you've told me, everything is coming back. Whatever his plan originally was, failed, and that's how me and my parents ended up in the future, in another universe, before Atlantis left Earth. Hmm….what the hell was Merlin making that device for then?"

"Don't remember?"

"No." he said slowly. "Maybe it will come back to me. But then he was a, energetic scientist that liked to tinker around a lot. I gotta go."

Teal'c and the Major got the injured man back to the hut and placed him into Mackenzie's care. The Major was keeping watch as Teal'c walked over to a dead warrior and took off one of the cloaking field bracers.

"We could just walk all the way back to the gate." the Major said walking up.

"I do not believe that would be wise." Teal'c stated. "The journey would take months and the terrain is most treacherous."

"There's not much for us here. We're going to run out of supplies before long."

"General Carter will send a extraction team when we fail to report."

"Too bad he can't send some of his cooking with." the Major muttered.

"Indeed." Teal'c said standing.

"Whoever he sends will end up stranded like us too."

"We have food for the moment and we can build shelter." Teal'c said standing. "Perhaps when the extraction team arrives, we can repair the obelisk."

"What about Volneck? He's still out there."

"Leave him to me." he said turning to leave.

"Teal'c…..he took out an entire village."

"It is my understanding that those of the Sodan that use the invisibility cloak can see each other."

The Major nodded as he looked at the device in Teal'cs hand.

"So if you use that thing, you'll be able to see him."

"Indeed." Teal'c said getting his weapons from the damaged cart near the dead warrior.

"Didn't help that guy much though, did it." the Major said looking at the dead guy that Teal'c removed the device from.

Ford and Daniel were in front of the Ancient device. Lee was also there leaning on the table.

"Remember when I was out of phase and could see and hear everything around me?" Daniel said.

"We have the tape, per say."

"Right. Anyway as you say, they are here, somewhere. Probably in this room. Now they can hear and see everything."

"They just can't do anything to talk or get our attention." Ford muttered still tinkering with his belt buckle with a small tool.

"I think they might be able to though, though they don't know it. Look at this device and tell me what you think it looks like."

"A keyboard, like I suggested once before." Ford muttered.

"Right and I think that they can interact with it to get hold of us."

"There's no visual interface though." Lee said.

"Not here, but maybe on their dimensional plain there is. That is how it should be put?"

"Yeah." Ford said setting a tool down and picking up another one. "Only problem here is that more than likely, the text on the screen if there is any…."

"Is probably in Ancient and we're about the only ones that can read it. Right." Daniel said nodding slowly.

"Yes. But if I can get this to work again, I can read it and see them."

"Why would it be this way? I mean, why can't we see anything or get it to work….." Lee asked.

"Merlin most likely made it this way as a safeguard to ensure that not just anybody could access it." Daniel said.

"And somehow Sam accessed her way past the safeguard." Ford muttered setting the tool down. "Lucky her."

The keys on the device started moving on their own accord.

"Oh yeah." Daniel said.

"Well, we know were they are now. K-9, report to this lab please."

"Yes!" Mitchell said giving her a high five.

"Um, Sam, Mitchell, if you can hear me….um, let's call this button yes and then button no." Daniel said pointing out two different buttons.

"That's not safe Daniel. What if they access something they shouldn't." Ford said as the yes button went down, then the no.

"Good point. Um, did anything happen on your end when you hit those keys?"

The no button went down.

"Good. Let's try something else then. Are you both there?" Ford asked.

The yes button went down.

"Better. Okay, let's try Morse code now. Hit only the yes key. How are you both doing?" Ford asked.

Several types later with Ford muttering quietly.

"Okay, Mitchell's hungry and Sam is….."

"Sam is what? Injured…." Daniel asked worried.

"No. A little pissed off."

"Why?"

"One word. Brownies."

"Oh. Yeah. I think I would be too." Daniel said in sympathy, and then he smiled like some kid that was just left to go crazy in a candy store. "But then I've already had some."

"WHAT?!" she yelled as Ford gave Daniel a glare.

"She's going to hurt me for that Daniel. And you too." he said still glaring at Daniel. He slowly turned back to the device. "Is there anything you can see or have noticed different?"

"They can't hear us Sam." Mitchell muttered rubbing his ear.

"Noticed different?"

"I don't know Daniel. Hell, the walls might be glowing of the floors are a different….." he said as the key started taping. "No funny walls or strange colors, just a holographic text screen with Ancient language on it. Nice."

"Can you guys read it?" Daniel asked.

The no button was pushed.

"No offense Daniel, but that was a stupid question."

"Had to ask. Maybe some of your knowledge might have rubbed off on Sam in that department."

"She's never asked to learn. Besides, I don't think she knows any other language other than computer, English and some Goa'uld."

The key was being pushed down, a lot, again.

"Quit talking about me and figure out a way to bring us back. Okay." Ford said as the typing stopped.

"In that case, since you two can't read it." Daniel said turning around and grabbing a notepad. "You'll have to describe the symbols and I'll draw them until I can understand what it says."

"Daniel, that could take hours if not longer." Ford said as Daniel sat down. The key started being pushed down again. "They or whoever is pushing that button says that there is a lot of symbols and it is very complex and they agree it could take hours."

"What else can we do? It shouldn't be to hard with you hearing the Morse code."

"That should help things along with you here General. Colonel Carter should be able to describe the letters in ways that you'd be able to understand better than any other person." Lee said.

"Like how?" Daniel asked.

"Mathematical equations perhaps or something along those lines. Just a suggestion." Lee said.

"Not a bad idea. Okay Sam, describe the first letter or line, whatever is there." he said going back to his belt buckle. "If I can get this working, then I can read it….."

"Or I can." Daniel said.

"True."

"General Carter to the Control room. General Carter to the Control room."

"Oh man. Walter has such bad timing. Hang on." he said setting the buckle down and going over to the phone. "Walter, is this really important? Seriously? What the hell does the President want? Oh great. I'll be right up."

After hanging up, he grabbed his buckle and the tools.

"I'll hopefully be right back. Um, I'll send in a airman or someone who knows Morse code to help. Sorry Sam, Mitchell."

"Just when things were looking up. I hope he gets that buckle fixed soon." Mitchell muttered.

"Same here. I want those brownies. I would have smacked him if I could. Remind me to do it later. To both of them."

K-9 rolled in and scanned the room finding a large concentration of the Lepton radiation.

"K-9! Perfect timing! Ford was called to his office to talk to the President, can you decipher the Morse code that Sam is doing?"

"The Mistress is not visible Doctor Jackson."

Daniel quickly explained the situation.

"Understood Doctor."

Teal'c was walking through the forest with both guns pointed as he looked around and listened carefully. He walked up finding a damaged branch on a large weed like plant. Looking around carefully, he activated the device on his arm. He didn't see anything, but did notice that everything around him had a slight blue hue to it.

"While I'm here, Walter, any word from Teal'c or SG-12." Ford asked as he came down the stairs.

"Still no word General."

"How long are they overdue for a checkup now?"

"Over an hour."

"Too long, especially with the possible danger they could be in."

"What danger could that be General?"

"The Sodan are a powerful people, with their fighting style and way of life. If something could cause them so much trouble they called for us, then it has to be bad, especially if Teal'c hasn't called back. Um, have Reynolds and his team get ready to go. Have them take extra medical supplies, water and food, just in case. Once they are ready, let them go if I'm here or not."

Walter nodded as he left. Mitchell was standing behind Walter and heard all of it. He turned and followed Ford telling him to get his cloak fixed so he could come back sooner.

"Okay, next one." Daniel said finishing up the sentence.

The letters started taping as K-9 listened. Lee was behind him at another table working on Carter's laptop still trying to figure out what she did.

"How's it going?"

"Slowly." she said as she stopped tapping. "We've got a couple sentences in so far."

"Something wrong K-9?"

"The Mistress quit Doctor."

"Sam?"

Despite Daniel calling for her, she was listening to Mitchell.

"Can you continue here, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"We've lost contact with Teal'c. The General is having Reynolds and his team go to the planet, with extra supplies. I'm going with. Reynolds is also taking SG-23 as backup in case things are really bad in the Sodan village and they need the help."

"Hang on." she said hitting the key a moment. "You're going to go off world?"

"What did she say K-9?"

"To wait a moment Doctor."

"What for?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, Jackson was able to travel off world through the gate when he was out of phase so I don't see why not." Mitchell said.

"That's my point. You're out of phase. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Sam, Teal'c could be in trouble. I want to check it out. No one can see me and I can't get hurt. I can gather intel that no one else can. Besides, if there is any of the Sodan using those cloaks, then they'll see me and I can relay messages to Teal'c and the others. That is if the General's idea about being able to see us with that cloak is real."

"Good point."

"Look, I'll be back in a couple of hours when they check back in. I promise. Just let the General know where I went, if he ever gets his cloak to work."

"Be careful."

"K-9, do you have any idea….."

"Scans indicate that Colonel Mitchell is in the room. Speculations suggest they are talking."

"He wasn't in here earlier then?"

"Data suggest Colonel Mitchell left. Reason unknown. New information. One of them has left. Scans indicate it has to be Colonel Mitchell."

The typing began again.

"Colonel Mitchell was just here and informed her of Teal'c not reporting in with the other team. She is now typing the next part of the message Doctor." K-9 reported.

"Oh. Wait, how do you know it's her?"

"I am picking up very faint traces of her watch locator beacon." he reported and then told Daniel the next line.

Teal'c was still wandering around the forest looking for Volneck. He came upon a small clearing filled with a few birch like trees to find a dead Sodan warrior on the ground. As he started to check the body to see if there might be any life and to see how long he had been there, he heard a twig snap. More twigs snapped as he looked around. A staff blast hit him in the left upper shoulder and he ran diving behind a rotting out tree trunk. Several more blast hit the trunk and then stopped. He stood quickly and emptied both PC-90's into Volneck. The man dropped and Teal'c slowly walked out towards him. Volneck suddenly sat up and started firing again. He ran fast dodging between trees as blast after blast came at him.

"Okay. This is starting to make some sense. Next word." Daniel said smiling.

"That's it." Lee said.

Daniel turned around giving him a confused look.

"I finally figured out what Colonel Carter did to trigger the device." Lee said pointing at the screen.

"I had to run a reverse scan on all the energy fluctuations we have been recording, putting them through a program that was designed to…."

Seeing Daniel's lost expression.

"Anyway, I isolated the algorithm she used to synchronize the energy emissions coming from the device."

"What?" he asked totally confused.

"Don't you see? If I counteract Sam's algorithm from my computer, allow the emissions to return to their normal frequency." he said waving his hand at the device. "That could just reverse the process."

"K-9?" Daniel asked.

"The theory is sound Doctor."

"What does Sam think?"

"Look, I know this will work. Hang on." Lee said typing away.

"Wait, I want to hear what she…." he said standing up.

There was a bright flash of light and he had to blink a few times.

"Master, Doctor Jackson has disappeared." K-9 reported.

"Oh boy." Lee said seeing Daniel missing.

"Hey Daniel. I should have started hitting the button sooner I guess."

He turned around seeing her.

"Hey Sam. Guess we're still stuck huh?"

"Yep."

"Are you guys still there?" Lee asked walking over and sitting where Daniel was just at. "Press this button…."

Sam jabbed it.

"Okay. I don't think the General is going to be happy." Lee muttered into his hands.

The Major was keeping watch from the hut doorway when Teal'c showed up.

"Teal'c! Are you alright?"

"It is a light wound." he stated walking into the hut.

"Lieutenant." the Major said with a gesture of his head as Teal'c walked over and looked out a window. "What happened?"

The Lieutenant got some medical supplies ready for Teal'cs arm.

"I found Volneck."

"Then you're lucky to be alive."

Teal'c turned and walked over quickly to Haikon.

"Haikon." he said clasping his arm.

"Other's were not so fortunate." he said weakly as he tried to sit up with Teal'cs help.

Teal'c nodded to the Lieutenant who started working on his arm as he asked Haikon what happened to Volneck.

"Ten days ago, we went to a neighboring world to acquire supplies for our village. On the way back to the Chap'pai, he encountered a Prior. He was told that the Sodan had committed a unforgivable treason against the Ori. The Prior said that a great ill would befall us. Then planted his staff into the ground. Volneck returned to the village and told me of the encounter. We took the threat seriously and kept a close watch on the Chap'pai. Several days passed without incident, until…….Volneck fell ill. He became irrational. Incoherent. We isolated him. Used our best medicines, but his condition worsened. Yesterday, he broke the bonds that were meant to restrain him."

Teal'c nodded as the Lieutenant was finishing up.

"Our finest warriors attempted to subdue him. He killed them all with very little effort." Haikon said shaking his head sadly. "He killed everyone in sight. His own brother Jolan was killed in the carnage that followed. Women and children fled to the woods and Volneck followed them and slaughtered them all, without mercy."

He tried to sit up further, but Teal'c held a hand on his arm to keep him from hurting himself.

"To the best of my knowledge, I am the only one to have survived."

"Rest brother, rest."

"SG-22, set up a defense perimeter. SG-3, stick close to me." Colonel Reynolds shouted as his team and the other team entered the village. Mitchell was right there with them, but unfortunately, no one could see him and he didn't see anyone cloaked.

Everyone quickly raised their weapons as the Major and Teal'c came out. They pointed weapons at each other and lowered them just as quick.

"Colonel Reynolds."

"Teal'c, what the hell happened here? Why haven't you check in?"

"The Eye of the Gods has been damaged."

"We're trapped here, and so are you." the Major said.

"The Ori had a hand in what transpired here." Teal'c stated.

"The Ori?" Reynolds asked.

"We have much to discuss, come."

Reynolds had his team drop off the extra supplies in the hut and then help keep a defensive watch. Mitchell followed the Major and Reynolds while worrying about how he was going to fulfill his promise to return.

"I think I can fix this. I just need to reverse the process." Lee said going back to his computer.

"Is that suppose to be reassuring?" Daniel asked then looked around. "Where did Mitchell go?"

"Off world with Reynolds team."

"What?!"

"He was convinced that he could help Teal'c. I couldn't talk him out if it and he said someone should be able to see him if they are using that cloak."

"We don't even know if that will work. Ford hasn't….."

"What happened? What do you mean he disappeared K-9?" Ford asked as he entered the room.

There was some quick typing on the yes key.

"Okay. I get the picture. Lee, be careful of what you're doing next time. Hang on here, I think I got the device working this time." he said holding the buckle and pushing it. "President called to find out if I'd be his running mate. Bad enough I have the I.O.A. bothering me don't need stuck up politicians and all those other's on the hill hounding my ass."

"Say what?" Lee asked in surprise.

Everything had a blue tint like normal when using the device. The best part was, he could see the most important person in the world.

"Sam! Damn it's good to see you."

She quickly held out a hand as he walked forward.

"That's a first. What….it's about the brownies isn't it?" he said stopping.

"No, though I'm very happy to see you too, unfortunately, if I'm right, seeing is all you're going to get."

"What's that mean?"

Daniel waved a hand and it passed through Ford's chest.

"That sucks. So much for…."

She gave him a glare and Daniel had a brief confused look that went away quickly.

"Jack said you two had it bad, but I never thought….never mind. Let's see about figuring out what this says hmmm?" Daniel said jerking a thumb.

"Good idea." Ford said walking around the table to be in front with Daniel. "Okay….hey, where's Mitchell?"

"He um….." Daniel muttered and then shut up. When Sam didn't say anything, he gave her a commanding look.

"Sam?"

"He….went with Reynolds, to help, help Teal'c."

"Ah….let me guess. You both heard me and my idea with the Sodan cloak, so he figures someone might see him if they…." he was saying seeing them nod. "Hmm. Hopefully he'll get lucky. I'm guessing you two can't interact with anything except this, well three actually."

"Not a thing." she said. "Not even those brownies you better have hidden for me."

"Unless someone else has a key to that particular desk drawer, they should still be there. If it helps any, I haven't had any either."

"It helps."

"Can we…." Daniel said pointing again.

After a few moments and Ford telling K-9 everything was okay, which was weird since somehow K-9 could hear him, but Lee couldn't.

"Some sort of log." Daniel said.

"Definitely Merlin's." Ford said.

"Merlin's?"

"I'll explain later." Daniel said touching the screen to make the pages move.

"A device to allow a person to go to another dimension. Apparently he got the second device to work."

"Second?"

"Another time, short version, first device got me where I am today. Second device is what got you in this predicament." Ford said as Daniel kept reading and moving the pages.

"Wow. This device was made to keep his research a secret."

"Talk about password protection, or you could say data encryption."

"Does it say what research he was protecting and from who?" she asked.

The two kept reading and both their eyes widened.

"Oh my." Ford said quietly.

"Whoa." Daniel muttered.

"Come on guys. Don't leave me hanging here."

"He kept the information hidden from ascended beings." Ford muttered.

"Why? Wasn't he ascended too?"

"He created a weapon designed for the sole purpose of destroyed ascended beings." Daniel said looking through more of the pages.

"That….is…..wow." she muttered.

"We really could have used that when Anubis was here. God, no wonder he kept this a secret." Ford said standing back up.

"You said you hit him with two PC-90's and he didn't die. How is that possible?" Reynolds asked as he and the Major stood nearby Teal'c.

"We have encountered something like this before." Teal'c said from where he was working on his PC-90's, reloading mostly on the broken cart. "An Ancient device that was able to reanimate dead tissue."

"Sounds a lot like that Umbrella incident in Raccoon city you guys dealt with years back." Reynolds said.

"Indeed. Though those dead were much simpler to deal with. Anubis used similar technology to give life to his Kull warriors."

"Assuming there is no cure?" the Major asked.

"The Volneck we knew is dead."

"So how do we stop him, it, whatever?" Reynolds asked.

"He must be destroyed, entirely."

"Claymores." the Major said.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Mitchell said.

"We just plant two on them on each side, run a wire through the middle and lure him through." the Major said.

"Piece of cake. While we're at it, why don't we teach him how to speak Japanese." Reynolds said.

"The General probably could too." Mitchell said crossing his arms.

"I will do it."

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Teal'c, the kill zone is going to be huge." Reynolds stated as Teal'c picked up his guns. "You'll have to move quick to get out of it."

"Understood."

"No, no. Now that's just crazy." Mitchell said.

"Let's at least wait for reinforcements." the Major said.

"Waiting will only put the lives of others at risk. Volneck was clever enough to disable the Eye of the Gods. The control crystal is in his possession. The only way we can return to Earth is to retrieve it. And the only way we can do that is by killing Volneck. There is no other way."

Mitchell followed shaking his head.

"Merlin believed that the Ori represented a significant threat to the safety of the galaxy, the Ancients themselves refused to take any action to protect themselves." Daniel read as Lee kept working away on his computer.

"Ascending only allowed them to escape the problem for a short time." Ford muttered.

"Yeah."

"So Merlin found a way to destroy ascended beings without the other's knowing?" she asked.

"He hid his research where they couldn't find it. And we're looking at it, or part of it anyway." Ford said.

"Did he ever complete it?" she asked.

"Wow. There is a lot of technical data here. Some of it….wow." Ford said flipping through pages. "Um…."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't understand some of this. I'll have to come back and read it more later. Right now, let's find out how to get back to our own dimension, or you two and hopefully Mitchell at the same time."

"Hey, he did complete it." Daniel said pointing at a line. "But he relocated it to…."

Another page flipped and showed more text lines, along with something else.

"I don't need to read Ancient to understand that is a gate address." she said.

"K-9, remember this gate address." Ford said reading it out.

Reynolds and his team finished setting up the two claymores between a couple of trees. They covered them up with leaves to hide them as Mitchell stood by watching.

"Claymores are ready."

"You and your men stand by watching the perimeter. I will lead Volneck into the trap."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

He walked off leaving Reynolds and his team to get ready.

Lee was telling them something about making a adjustment to an algorithm while Ford and Daniel were looking at the text lines still. K-9 started saying something about detecting dangerously low power fluctuations as Lee hit enter. The screen flickered and dimmed considerable.

"Dammit Lee." Ford muttered.

"Uh oh." Daniel and Sam said.

Lee said the same thing as Ford turned around walking toward Lee. He accidentally tripped over K-9 who was moving toward Lee to shut down Lee's computer. Sam and Daniel shouted for him to look out, which he heard for a moment. Ford managed to avoid landing on K-9 by hitting the table and sliding off it. There was a spark like noise and Ford was lying on the floor visible again.

"General, are you alright?" Lee asked getting up quickly.

"Yes." he grumbled as he removed his belt buckle again. "Great. I can't fix this. K-9?"

"Scanning Master. The device is irreparable."

"Damn." the SG-1 members all muttered.

"Great. He can't help us anymore." she said throwing her hands up.

"K-9, why did you move in the way?" Ford asked.

"Scans indicate that Doctor's Lee's further tampering would diminish the remaining power left in the Ancient device."

Ford sat up quickly.

"Are you telling me if the power in that thing fails, and I'm also guessing that we can't re-power it back, and if it does, they might not be able to come back into phase?"

"Data indicates that is a possibility Master."

Ford stood up quickly putting his buckle back.

"Lee, do nothing. No more work that involves draining the power in that thing."

"Where are you going?" Lee asked as Ford started leaving.

"I need a new cloaking device so I have to send someone to bring one back. Both of you find a way to get them back, without using the power in that thing. K-9, can you scan how much power is left?"

"17 minutes at most Master. If the device is not used again."

"No one access it, or touch it. That goes for you two invisible people as well." he ordered before leaving quickly.

Teal'c was walking around with his guns at ready again, Mitchell following along.

"You know, there is a fine line between crazy brave and crazy, crazy my friend. And you are walking it."

Teal'c kept walking keeping watch and silent.

"You realize he took out an entire Sodan village?"

Teal'c turned around and leaned up against the back of a tree, then activated the cloak.

"Finally! Please tell me that you can see and hear me. The General said there was a good possibility that anyone with the cloak on would." Mitchell said with his fingers crossed in front of him.

"Indeed." he said quietly.

"You can hear me and see me?" he said standing in front of him.

He nodded, looking and him and then walked off again.

"Great. Since you can see and hear me, then Volneck will be able to as well, if he's cloaked. I can provide the distraction and lead him back to Reynolds and the other's. You can be their waiting with them."

"I do not feel comfortable allowing you to shoulder all the risk."

"There's no risk. From what Carter said, we are unable to interact with anything. With anyone though, they have to be cloaked like you."

"You are certain you will not be injured?" Teal'c asked stopping the in the path.

"Yeah." Mitchell said turning to him. "Take your best shot if you don't…."

Teal'c swung his weapon through Mitchell's head. Seeing that Teal'c bowed to him slightly.

"Good luck Colonel Mitchell."

"Hey, did you even think twice about that?"

"I did not." Teal'c said as he kept walking.

Mitchell shook his head and ran off yelling Volneck's name. Several stops later, he stopped near a bunch of trees seeing Volneck walk out from behind one.

"Oh there you are. I was getting worried."

Volneck, looking like a dead zombie, activated the staff weapon shooting through Mitchell. Mitchell grabbed his chest and then shrugged.

"You've got to try better than that." Mitchell said running off.

Volneck followed firing off a shot every so often. Mitchell kept yelling back at him, other than to antagonize him to keep following, but to alert the other's ahead, or Teal'c anyway. Mitchell stopped just short of the claymores and turned around as Volneck stopped a few feet away. Teal'c was watching from behind a tree nearby as Mitchell goaded Volneck. Several staff blast went right through him hitting the large stump.

"We're running out of time." she said.

"I think I found the master control screen."

"Be careful Daniel."

"I am. Here it is. It's a button combination." he said about to strike the keys. "Um, if this works, what happens to Mitchell?"

"I don't know. There's a possibility of a subspace connection linking him to the device."

"And if there isn't?"

"I don't know. If not, we can at least still talk to him with one of the Sodan cloaking devices, at least until we hopefully find another way. If this doesn't work."

"Ford will throw a fit. Here goes."

Several key strokes later, there was a bright light and Lee turned from his laptop seeing them back.

"Master! Mistress and Doctor Jackson have returned!"

Mitchell was still antagonizing Volneck as the dead man kept growling at him. Volneck started walking forward when there was a bright flash of light and he had to grab the tree stump to keep standing. Teal'c noticed that Mitchell had came back into phase, and into serious danger. Mtichell looked down at his hand seeing bark in it.

"Oh crap."

He looked around carefully and heard a twig snap too late as he was slammed into hard with something knocking him back a few feet, and onto the ground rather hard. Volneck picked him up by his throat holding him off the ground. Mitchell couldn't see anything, but felt for a face and once found kept swinging hard at it. Teal'c came out as Mitchell was thrown against the stump. He knocked the staff weapon up before Volneck could shoot Mitchell and then proceeded to use his guns to block a few swings. A quick shove of both weapons knocked the small staff weapon away and he fired both clips through the man. He didn't drop this time so Teal'c tossed his guns aside and uncloaked, grabbed Mitchell and they both ran over the trip wires, and kept running. Volneck followed quickly and the two were knocked to the ground in the resulting explosion.

"You know what, my whole point for coming here, was to rescue you." Mitchell said as they slowly got off the ground.

"You are most welcome Colonel Mitchell."

"Let's see him get up from that one."

"Unfortunately, we must now locate the crystal."

"What, you mean this crystal?" he said pulling it from his pocket. When Teal'c gave him a questioning look. "I pulled it from him as he was tossing me around. You know, if we hurry, we'll make it in time for dinner. Hopefully, the General will still be willing to make those hash browns for me."

"Indeed."


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER 82

EPISODE…………CRUSADE

It was mid morning at the SGC. Not really much going on and SG-1 didn't have any missions today. Sam was in her lab working, Teal'c had finished working out earlier and was eating. Mitchell had just gotten out of the shower and was shaving. Many other men in the locker were doing some of the same things. Except Ford and Daniel. Ford was in a post mission briefing with SG-23. Daniel left his office and came off the elevator. He smiled at the dozen or so people as they nodded at him.

"Morning."

"Have you seen Colonel Mitchell?"

"Men's locker room." Siler said.

He nodded and then turned heading away with a smile. Lots of people were going about their business in the locker room as he entered and walked in slowly with a strange grin on his face.

Mitchell turned from the mirror and noticed the strange smile, that made him feel uneasy. Mostly it was the whistle he got, that he heard come from Daniel.

"Jackson?"

He just kept smiling.

"Is there something I should know?" Mitchell asked leaning on the sink with one hand.

He just smiled even brighter and it really made Mitchell even more uneasy.

"Is the General in here?" Mitchell asked loudly.

Lots of no and similar replies came back.

"He's in a meeting I think sir."

"Can you call him?"

"Yes, please do. He needs to hear this." Daniel said in a tone that didn't sound right to Mitchell. "Where's Colonel Carter. She might find this interesting."

"Jackson? What's going on?" he asked skeptically.

"Many things Colonel." he said giving him a look over.

"Ok, you can stop that Jackson." he said pointing a finger. "It's getting really creepy."

"I'm not Daniel."

Mitchell's surprise wasn't just on his face. Thankfully he had a towel around his waist which he gripped a little tighter.

"Miss me Colonel?"

Mitchell knew who it was rather quickly and he covered his chest with his arms. He got dressed quickly and they both left the locker room quickly before other's thought and did something to Daniel for the looks he kept giving them all.

"Can you explain this?" Mitchell asked pointing at Daniel. Carter left her lab earlier and was eating cereal in the mess hall.

"Explain what?" she asked looking Daniel over without moving.

"Hello Colonel. Did you miss me? I know Daniel would say so, but he's not here."

Carter's eyes widened considerably as she realized who was in Daniel's body. She dropped her spoon and it landed back in the bowl with a clang.

"How's this possible?" Mitchell asked.

"What possible? Hey Sam, Daniel. What's up Mitchell? Some airman called saying you wanted me and then said you left the locker room quickly."

"Hello General, did you miss me? We never did get a chance to do any sword practice."

"Vala?" he muttered after giving the strange stance Daniel was posing a once over.

"You remembered. How sweet!" she said from Daniels body as she clapped her hands a few times with a laugh.

Ford rose an eyebrow, and by the look on his face, he was disturbed by the look Daniel had on his face. Then Ford started to smile. She got up giving him a look.

"Hey Sam, you know what this means?" he said jerking his head at Daniel.

She started to open her mouth and realized by the look on his face and eyes what he meant.

"We get to harass Daniel." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. To bad it didn't happen to Jack."

"That would have been worth it." she said with a laugh.

"Hello, can we….you know…." Mitchell said waving a hand at them then pointing at Daniel/Vala.

"Yes." she said nodding and then perked up. "Wait a minute. Then that means it's working."

"That would mean it is. Wow. That reverse engineering paid off."

She rushed out quickly. They rushed out following and managed to catch up to her as she entered her office.

"We didn't think that we were ever going to make this work." she said going to her laptop.

"What work?" Mitchell asked as he and Daniel/Vala entered her lab.

"Well, since you disintegrated the Alteran communication stones and the base terminal with the kawoosh from the Stargate…."

"Excuse me. The what?" Mitchell asked.

"Come on Mitchell." Ford said disappointed. "What was it that took out that device?"

"The Stargate."

"Yeah. The watery vortex that shot out from it. The kawoosh." he said making a hand gesture of the effect.

"Kawoosh? That just sounds…..to low tech coming from you two."

"Well, you named the Ascendometer, so what would you call the effect?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mitchell said after a moment.

"Hey, can we get back to me?" Daniel/Vala asked. "I'm still here in Daniel."

"Right. Anyway, the idea we've been trying to get work is to duplicate the effect of that Alteran device. Doctor Lee was able to collect quite a bit of data while you and Daniel were unconscious and talking to the Ori."

She pointed at the screen she brought up as Vala moved closer to look and Mitchell came around to get a look from Carter's right side.

"Using that data and this Tok'ra subspace communicator, we've been trying to mimic that frequency."

"K-9 says we've gotten close but so far it's not exact enough. Must have gotten lucky this time." Ford said. "He's been helping on and off, depending on whatever project he's been assigned."

"Well, I'm really glad you are. I was desperately hoping that…."

"So, you're in the Ori galaxy?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"Can you communicate with Daniel?" Carter asked.

"No, I can just see and hear you."

"We've been using the data collected from the stone Daniel was using on this end, which is why you're connected to his body." Carter said.

"Hmm, that is funny." she said with a smile that looked funny on Daniel's face, to them anyway. "Daniel always wanted to get into my pants and now I'm in his."

"Oh, that's not funny." Mitchell said as Ford failed to hide a laugh.

"Hmm?" Daniel/Vala asked.

"He can't defend himself." Mitchell said.

"Oh, Daniel is going to go crazy with how much teasing we're going to do." Ford said chuckling.

"I can't wait." she said with a laugh.

"Why would you two do that?" Mitchell asked.

"He harassed us once…." she said.

"On us changing bodies and he….." Ford said.

"Said a few things even after we told him to shut up."

"That is just too weird." Mitchell said.

"Okay, Vala, you were the only other one on this end to touch the stone…."

"Oh, I get it. I get it." she said nodding. "I can't connect to myself if I'm not here so…."

"You know. I have to point this out, but last time, we couldn't break the connection." Mitchell said.

"This time, all we have to do is shut the computer down." she said.

"No! I mean not yet." Daniel/Vala said with urgency.

"Something tells me that you're not here just because we got this to possibly work." Ford said pointing at the laptop.

"True. I'm not here for the fun of it, though I wish Daniel was around so I could say and hi and such. Actually, I'm here to warn you of forthcoming terrible danger."

"That doesn't surprise me."

They all left and got Teal'c, from there they went to one of the observation rooms. Daniel/Vala was sitting behind the metal table near the wall, just under the window of the above room. The table had a pitcher of water and a glass that she had taken at least three drinks from so far. Ford stood just about in the middle of the room. Teal'c sat on a stool to his left. Mitchell was seated on a table to his right and Carter was on a small high chair with her arm leaning on the table next to her on Ford's left. Camera's were watching and recording everything that went on. Daniel's parents were informed of why he didn't show up that morning to join them for breakfast. So, they were currently waiting to find out when and if Daniel came back.

"I remember staggering into the rings, there was bolts of energy everywhere." she said waving her hands.

"We suspected the matter stream was sucked into the black hole." Carter said.

"I have to say, I'm surprised at what you did Vala. Had I thought if it, I probably would have done it myself." Ford said. Carter gave him a quick glare but didn't say anything.

"Don't mention it." she said taking another drink. "You were all busy and I figured I'd be the heroic one this time."

They all had a light chuckle.

"As much as it's nice to see you're still alive and okay…." Ford said.

"Actually, for the record, I didn't say I was okay."

"I kinda figured that." he muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Daniel was suppose to meet me in half an hour to talk to the Russian and Chinese representatives from the I.O.A. I'd rather avoid them personally and do paperwork, but they said they wanted to talk to Daniel and me, alone."

"If we shut this down, there's no guarantee we could establish this again." Carter said.

"Whatever they have to say is not important as what I have to say." Daniel/Vala said. "I'll be as quick as I can be and then you can have Daniel back."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, the next thing I know I woke up in a bed, just like in Ver Ager. That's the one that was like the village me and Daniel were in with…."

"Got that." Ford said rolling his hand.

"Okay. Well, this village was called Ver Isca." she said as she took another drink. "You know, I think Daniel skipped breakfast."

"Yes, he did. I haven't had it either."

"I'd like some pancakes with ice cream, double chocolate fudge brownie, if memory serves. Please."

"Ouch. One of my favorites."

"I'll continue while you rustle that up. Thanks."

"Good thing this is being recorded. I'll be back. Maybe I can get the I.O.A. off my back for today at least." he said then walked out.

"Alright, let's see. Where was I?"

"In bed." Mitchell said.

"Ah, yes. A man named Tomin found my lying in the rings and thought the gods had sent me to him. Which I let him continue to believe."

She talked about how he brought her breakfast, talked to her nicely and treated her like a goddess, to a point. A very kind and gentle man, who unfortunately had a limp that had yet to be healed by the Ori.

Ford had came back half way into her talking about the guy and something to do with telling him about having fun at prostration. He told them that the I.O.A. were coming anyway despite the situation.

"It was obvious he was smitten. Who could blame him, right?" she said picking up the plate and licking it clean.

"Oh great." Ford muttered rubbing his face.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"Vala, as strange as this is going to sound, considering what you are. Are you pregnant?"

"Um…..yeah. How could you tell?" she asked looking at him surprised.

"Sam did the same thing a couple of times. I've only seen pregnant women lick their plates."

"I did what?" she asked turning to him sharply.

"Licked your plate clean. Must be part of the craving thing. Is the pregnancy from….this guy you mentioned?"

"No. I'll tell you about that later though."

"Vala?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking at Mitchell.

He tapped his nose and she touched the end of hers to find ice cream on the end.

"Thanks." she said wiping it off.

"But she's immortal like you….wait, she was also a host, so maybe…." Carter was saying.

"And who knew how many times she was in the sarcophagus. Between them, it must have made it possible for her to be able to have children." Ford said.

"Yes. I was shocked myself when I found out, seeing as you told me before…." Daniel/Vala started saying with a few hand waves.

"Right, anyway, continue please." Ford said leaning on the table behind him.

"So, this Tomin guy, I realized was a devout Ori follower and probably would have been on the front line cheering as they burned me to death if he knew the truth about me. He was very sweet in his own way, and not bad looking actually. I think that he was alone long before I showed up because of that limp that left him crippled since childhood. He didn't like to talk about it much, but I could see the other villagers looked down upon him because of it. In their minds, the Ori must have deemed him unfit for normalcy, so that's how they chose to see him. I did my best to blend in, at first, according to Tomin and therefore as far as the villagers were concerned, I was a woman who fell from the sky. It made me feel kind of special. I later learned that they always suspected that I came from another village to escape some sort of scandal and then I started feeling much more like I'm used to."

Ford barely suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry." he said with a wave. "Blame Daniel."

"Anyway." she said with a low growl. "What worried me most were the Ori. While no one actually saw me or Daniel in person, that didn't mean that the ascended beings couldn't recognize me. After awhile, I started to think and hope that things were going to be okay. Ultimately, my goal was to try and find a way back here, or at least try and find a way to communicate with you and let you know what was going on."

She talked shortly about a bar like setting that she entered occasionally to listen and look for anything that would help her.

"So, I figured my best bet was to root out any of Fanus's gang from the anti-Ori underground and see if they had any technology or information about an Ori Stargate that I could use. But I had to be very careful. The village was run by this complete bear of a man named Seevis."

_**(A.U. The man Vala is referring to is the actor Michael Ironside, for those who might not know.) **_

"He was both barkeep and administrator. Which seemed to be the oddest contradiction. He claimed to be the most highest man in the village and if anyone strayed from the path of righteousness, if was Seevis who made sure you were severely punished for it. But, it there seemed to be a lot more levy for sin in the religion of the Ori than one would assume considering all the preaching."

"So, it's just like my grandma used to say, there's no point in going to confession is you ain't go nothing to confess." Mitchell said.

Sam smiled lightly with a shake of her head.

"Sound advice." Ford said nodding.

"Exactly." Vala said pointing at Mitchell.

She explained about some woman she saw in the bar one time that was, propositioned, by one of the men in the bar with his buddies. She must have said yes or something close. That night, while standing nearby on the wall, she listened and Seevis and a couple of his men threatened the guy to stay away from the woman or else he'd be burned by the fires of Celestas.

"I soon realized that it wasn't a contradiction at all. Seevis was doing the work of the gods by making sure that everyone in the village had a reason to prostrate, making him a very rich and very powerful man in the process."

"Vala. This would be a great story when you get back here, in your body. I have to leave soon, unfortunately, so why don't you just skip to the important part. Such as what you said earlier about having important information."

"Alright. Fine. Me and Tomin got married."

"What?" Ford exclaimed.

"Married?!" Carter said as the same time.

"You two did."

"Yeah, but there was love involved and still is." Ford said.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"I had no choice. He wouldn't sleep with me out of wed lock."

"Oh god. Please tell me you aren't weren't that anxious to get laid?" Ford asked.

"No!" Daniel/Vala exclaimed. "Whatever gave you that idea?!"

"Uh, let's see, you positioned Daniel on a number of occasions, and in front of us, and a few guards. Not to mention, Daniel telling me about the time he found you in his room, on the base, in nothing but red undergarments."

Carter, Teal'c and Mitchell gave her surprised looks.

"I was joking with the guards." she stated.

"But not with Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know why Daniel never wants to have se…."

"Okay." Ford said quickly waving his hands. "Why did you marry him then?"

"You know what these people do to you when you do something wrong. They burn you alive."

"We know this." Ford muttered. "And the reason is?"

"For getting pregnant out of wed lock." she exclaimed.

They all had looks of confusion on them.

Ford waved a hand near his face a few times as he got off the table and took a few steps forward.

"Okay, I really believe what Daniel said about you two not, having sex. So, did you two do it and decide to keep it a secret anyway or something?"  
"No. I wish that was the…."

"Okay. Don't need the mental picture." Ford said waving his hand again.

"Me neither. Okay, if it's not Jackson's, like you say, then who's it is?" Mitchell asked.

"That's just the thing. I don't know."

"As in?" Carter asked slowly.

"I swear, I did none of the necessary bits. Between my arrival in the Ori galaxy and my wedding night." she said holding out one hand on one side of the table and the other on the other side. "Which was definitely after I knew for sure, there is no way humanly possible that I know of that I could have gotten pregnant."

"Was or did the possibility of being raped…."

"No General. I know I wasn't." she said sternly. "Trust me."

"You have been impregnated, without copulation?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes. And I am terrified. Have any of you ever heard of something like this?" she asked really worried and scared.

They all looked at each other.

"Well, there's one…." Mitchell began.

"Darth Vader." Teal'c stated.

Ford couldn't help it and burst out laughing so hard he fell back into the table and hit the floor.

"Well, that's not the one I was thinking." Mitchell said with a small chuckle. "God, when General O'Neill said to not be surprised with him laughing….."

"He wasn't kidding." Carter said looking at Ford. "You can stop now."

It took him a good ten seconds to get himself under control.

"Oh my god." he muttered trying to get up.

"My situation is not funny." Daniel/Vala said.

"I wasn't laughing at you." he said getting to his feet. "Thank you Teal'c. I needed that."

"Indeed." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't even think of Vader." he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I was thinking Jesus Christ myself."

"Same here." Carter said.

"Though I serious don't believe she's carrying the second coming or the antichrist."

"Actually I was thinking about King Arthur." Mitchell said.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I've been reading everything I can find on our friend, Merlin. According to legends, he enchanted the queen that bore Arthur."

"Arthur was conceived normally. You know, man and woman together." Ford said wiggling two fingers. "So I don't see where that helps her since….."

"General. Sorry to interrupt, but you're needed in the briefing room." a airman said from the doorway. "Now."

"Great. Let me know how the story turns out." he said heading for the door.

"Wait. I haven't even gotten to the bit that you have to hear yet."

"One minute airman." Ford said holding up a finger.

"Me carrying this child right now is a big problem for me. A big problem. But believe me, there is one that is much, much bigger."

"And?" Ford asked rolling his hand.

She explained quickly how Tomin was healed of his limp and that he was conscripted.

"They are building ships and armies by the tens of thousands. The village I am living in is one of many on a dozen worlds just like it. As we feared, since the day that Daniel and I met the Ori, they have been preparing their followers for a crusade."

She gave another brief explanation of a conversation where she tried to talk him out of fighting, but Tomin was adamant about following the will of the Ori, even if he died in battle.

"He is one of the most gentlest and kindest souls I have ever known." she said sadly. They could see tears in Daniel's eyes, and it was kinda strange. "He has been raised since birth to believe in the Ori. This isn't a fight that anyone can win. Not without a tragic amount of bloodshed."

"General Carter to the briefing room. Repeat, General Carter to the briefing room." Walter said over the speaker.

"You're right Vala. This is very bad news, that will probably end up in a lot of lost lives, if we can even win. I've got to go."

"Vala, since you've been gone, we've learned a few things about the Ori that their followers might be interested in." Carter said as Ford walked out.

"It doesn't matter what the truth is about the Ori. The people won't hear it, no matter what we say."

"Obviously some of them are suspicious enough to form a resistance." Mitchell said.

"You're talking about a handful of people compared to millions who won't know the truth is it was staring them right in the face." she stated forcefully, with some fear. "It's all lies and propaganda as far as they are concerned. We're wrong, they're right. They're good, we're bad. We must worship the Ori or die and they will fight until we are dead, or they are. Period."

Ford walked into the briefing room, or more like stomped in some senses. Colonel Chekov and the Chinese lady that went off world with them was sitting at the table.

"General….." Chekov started saying as he turned from looking out the window.

"Forget the pleasantries and formalities." he said waving his hand as he leaned onto the back of his chair. "I don't have the time right now. We've got serious problems that have just arose, so just tell me what you're here for."

"Where's Doctor Jackson?" she asked.

"Not here, mentally. Not worth explaining right now. Colonel, can you just get to it please."

"Your attitude General…."

"Forget my attitude Colonel. The world, hell this galaxy is in trouble and instead of me being where I should be helping to miraculously find a way to save it, I'm here instead. So cut to the point."

"Very well General." Chekov said sitting down in the chair next to the Chinese lady. "Officially your President is being handed a letter stating that the treaty between our two countries, dealing with the loaning of our Stargate, is up for renewal in two weeks. Russia will no longer be participating under the current structure."

"That's what this is about?!" Ford almost exclaimed. "You're here to take the gate back because of conflicting issues?!"

"That is one way of putting it General." Chekov said leaning back.

"Fine. Take the damned thing then." Ford said waving a hand before he headed for the door.

"Excuse me General?" the Chinese lady said.

He spun around quickly.

"I know you're only here because you've decided to be a sort of backup to pressure the U.S." he said pointing at her. "I'm not stupid and Daniel warned me about what the Chinese would probably do and the subliminal offer you made him. So you want it, go ahead. We'll even gift wrap the damned thing. Best thing either country can do with it is probably set it up as some sculpture anyway."

"What are you saying General?" Chekov demanded as he stood up.

"You, both of your countries don't have any DHD. Actually, there is no DHD on this planet that I know of, not anymore. That being the case, we have total control and because of me and Carter's work on the computer, we have complete control. I'll just have another gate brought in and we'll use it. You can keep yours and do whatever you damn well please, but I can guarantee, no matter what you do, it will never open!" he shouted.

When they both started to open their mouths.

"You want to go make calls, be my guest. You want to threaten the U.S. with a attack for what I said, fine. Fire your nukes. We'll fire ours back and then this planet will be nothing but a burning cinder in space and there won't be any fighting to worry about because everyone will be dead! Even if our countries decide to try and make another or more treaties, it's not going to matter. The Ori are coming and they are coming with more power than even the Goa'uld ever had, so this planet and galaxy are probably fucked anyway since we have no way to stop them much less even try!"

He quickly turned away in a huff and walked out.

"There was this girl in the bar, named Denya, and we struck up a friendship." she said and then shrugged. "I can see by the looks on your faces that you're not surprised that I had a lot more in common with the village harlot than I did with any of the old ladies circle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mitchell said.

"At least she was honest." she said with a smile.

The lady admitted she was pregnant once. Vala told her that she, heard about someone getting pregnant without doing it and was wondering if the girl knew anything. Vala asked if the Ori could have been the cause, in a sense because they performed miracles all the time.

"She was smart. She was testing me."

"Are you saying she was part of the anti-Ori underground?" Carter asked.

"Took a long time to get her to admit it. She said she was afraid of Seevis and that he'd kill her if he found out."

Vala told them about how she was taken from her home and that Seevis proclaimed to everyone that she was a unholy, unbeliever. So she was chained to the same sort of thing she was burned to last time. Seevis asked her who else in the village was unbelievers and she spat at him saying he was the one.

"I don't know why I expected him to come rushing over and unchain me. I'm just the mother of his unborn baby. Or so he was suppose to think."

So she was left there for three days, with no food or water. She eventually passed out and had a dream where she was in her bed, in the house with Tomin and the large overhanging that was above the bed caught on fire, but wasn't on fire. A face of fire appeared that looked a lot like a large skull. She couldn't move and awoke with a start laying on the stones. Tomin looked at her before he left to train for the day. She barely was able to move as she laid against the stone bench. It wasn't until the third day that Tomin took her home, though she barely noticed it. Seevis saw her taken away as did many others, but no one stopped Tomin as he took her home.

"I didn't know why he eventually did it, or why Seevis let us go. I was left out there, without food or water, for three days."

"I can't believe the baby survived that." Carter said sadly. "I wouldn't have."

"Part of me was hoping that it didn't."

"I'm kinda surprised that part of you was hoping that it did." Mitchell said softly. "I mean, given how it was conceived."

Many emotions crossed her face, most of them being of a sad and lost nature.

"It's hard to explain."

Tomin and her were left alone and he asked for forgiveness for leaving her there so long. The next morning, he left like always to train.

"Despite Tomin's assurances, the idea of spending a day in the village with Seevis just a stone's throw away made me nervous. I felt it was high time I did some more extensive recon."

So she explained how she traveled into the forest and looked around. She hid behind a tree as she saw a camp with a Prior and several dozen men in armor marching behind him.

"I knew what was happening. I knew where they were going everyday. But seeing it was something else entirely."

She explained about looking out over a large cliff and seeing huge ships, built kinda like looking into an eye, except that each eye was looking toward where a nose would be. Five ships were there total, and in the section where the iris of the eye, so to speak was, there was a unknown open circle built into the ship itself. Seevis came up behind her scaring her.

"You wanted to see me General? I'm assuming you've had time to calm down." Chekov asked as he entered Ford's office.

"Calm down?" Ford said rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sat up in the chair. "I may never calm down Colonel. I wasn't kidding about the universe being in trouble. Anyway, I called you in here because I just got off the phone with the President. He wasn't to thrilled with my conduct, not that I give a damn much right now. Point is, he's heard from your government and such and from what I felt was going on, he's advised me to ask you this question. What the hell is it that you really want? We both know that using the gate would cause more trouble than good if your country took over or any country took over. This place has been doing so long that our allies out there have made it quite clear who they want in charge, per say. So, what are you really wanting here?"

Vala explained that she got ready to defend herself, with a small knife as Denya also walked up and stood by Seevis. They explained they were testing her to make sure to see if she could be trusted in not telling everyone else that they were part of the underground movement against the Ori.

"He was part of the underground?" Mitchell asked.

"Seevis is the leader. The religious pomp and circumstance is a cover. The rest, is for money, power and influence, the things you need when you're wanting to mount a rebellion."

"They do not fear being discovered by the Ori?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course, but the only other choice is to do nothing, and what they were planning was quite the opposite of nothing."

Seevis told her of a plan that involved lots of the people that were helping build the ships.

"The ships had to be activated by the Priors, but Seevis said he found a way to rig enough of them so that they would start a massive chain reaction. From what I could tell, it looked like it might work."

The plan was to have the ships blow up while the ships were all activated during a celebration before they left the planet to go off to the Milky Way.

"They were going to try and undermine the Ori's power by eliminating as many of their followers in one fell swoop, something I'm not sure we would have done in their position."

All three of them went back to the bar and Seevis had the windows closed so no one could see inside.

"They trusted me, granted they nearly killed me to earn their trust, but at this point I felt I had to take a chance. I told them exactly who I was and how I had gotten there. The communication terminal and the stones had been taken by the Prior to Celestas after Daniel and I had been caught using them."

"How did Seevis get his hands on it?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently, he has spies among the monks in the city of Celestas. They're humans in training to become Priors. Every now and then, artifacts that predate the Ori ascension, are dug up and found, deemed heretical, and then brought to the city to be burned in the fires. When the communication terminal came through, Seevis's men recognized it, and they risked everything to save it and smuggle it outside the city. So it appears Daniel's crazy little speech about communicating from another galaxy hadn't fallen on entirely deaf ears."

"And the Ori didn't know. They couldn't tell what was happening right under their noses?" Carter asked.

"Can't be sure. But Seevis didn't want me trying to contact you until his sabotage plan went through."

"In case the Ori detected it." Mitchell said.

"Just to be safe."

Vala went home and stayed hidden as she heard a Prior talking to Tomin and telling him that the baby was not his, because he couldn't have children. The baby she had was given to her by the Ori. Tomin had trouble with the news, but didn't say anything to her. She tried to talk him out of going the next day because it was the day everything started. The ship were to be activated by ten Priors and lots of people were suppose to attend. He left anyway and knew that she wasn't going because of her condition.

"When you say day of reckoning?" Mitchell asked.

"We've heard numerous reports of the Priors in this galaxy warning of an impending doomsday." Carter said.

"A day when all of those who renounce the Ori will feel their wrath." Teal'c said.

"We knew the Priors were just the first wave. The real crusade is about to begin. The ships are planning to leave."

"But that would mean…." Carter said with obvious worry.

"That somewhere out there the Ori have a working Supergate."

Seevis, Denya and Vala were overlooking the ships that morning, she explained.

"Turns out the horrible feeling I lied to Tomin about was completely justified, but for different reasons. Thousands of men, women and children did not die that day. Seevis plan failed."

The three watched from the cliff face as everyone below cheered in unison as the ships powered up before their eyes.

"It didn't work. The sabotage had broken down. Whether the Ori had detected it or the Priors had managed to thwart it on their own, we don't know. All we know is that the ships came to life, and nothing happened. The crowd cheered and began prostrating. Praying for swift victory over all non believers."

"Do you have any other intel we can use? You said this Seevis had access to specs on the ships. What weaponry do they have?" Mitchell asked.

"And shields." Carter added. "And any of the power systems that they are using?"

"No." she said waving her hands. "No, I….."

He stopped and then looked around and then at them.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"How did I get here?"

"The emulator is still running." she said looking at the laptop near her. "Something must have happened on Vala's end."

Vala looked down at the communication device seeing it smoking. She turned to see Tomin standing there just inside the bar with his staff. She got up quickly as Seevis grabbed a small axe from behind the bar. Tomin activated his double pronged staff and it shot some energy pulse out hitting Seevis in the chest, instantly killing him. Denya got up and was shot instantly as well, hitting the floor dead.

"Tomin." Vala said standing near the bar.

"You said you didn't think I could kill any non believer." he said looking at the two dead people.

"Well, I'm so sorry I was wrong." she said loudly. "You have to listen to me."

"No!" he shouted loudly as he aimed his weapon at her. "I am deaf to all but the teaching's of Origin!"

She covered her abdomen as he kept it pointed at her.

"The Prior told me Seevis was corrupt! That he tried to sabotage the ceremony that would have killed thousands! He sent me here to kill Seevis and here I found you with him, conspiring over that device!"

"They made me do it!" she yelled in fear as she kept a hand on her belly and the other pointed at Seevis. She sat down as though it was tough to stand anymore. "They told me they would kill me if I didn't help them, and after what they did to me out there, wouldn't you?"

"They thought this device was for communication, but they were too afraid to use it themselves." she said waving at the smoking thing. "So they kidnapped me and forced me to do it for themselves."

She looked at the weapon as she took a breath.

"Did the Prior tell you I was with them? Did he tell you to kill me?"

"No." he said softly, but didn't lower the weapon.

"Well, there you go then." she said getting up toward him.

"Were you able communicate with unbelievers far away?" he said keeping the weapon aimed at her.

"Yes. There is much I can tell you about them if you just put that weapon down." she said covering her belly. "Tomin, you have to believe me, please."

He didn't lower the weapon as she looked away in thought.

"I was there and overheard the conversation you had with the Prior the other day. I know and I am sorry and I should have told you I was there, but I was so afraid. What he said shocked me. That this child is the will of the Ori. Tomin, I swear, I have not betrayed you, I have not been with anyone but you. So, if you truly cannot father a child, then this baby is a miracle." she said with some tears. "It's our miracle and this is a burden I cannot bear alone, so from this point on we must walk the path together."

He saw into her pleading eyes and lowered his weapon.

"I must leave soon for war."

"Then I must come with you."

She sighed with relief after he walked up, knelt down and placed his head on her belly.

"Heard about the conversation you had with the Colonel." Daniel said as he and Ford were in the elevator.

"And?"

"Was that a bluff about giving them the gate and using a new one? And something about making sure they never could use their gate if we gate it, was that also a bluff?" he asked as the elevator stopped and they got off going to the General's office.

"No."

"No to which?"

"Both. I didn't bluff. I have…another gate on standby, if you will. Incase something happens. As for the program, that is something me and Sam did work on, with K-9 helping."

"Hmm." he said nodding. "I'm going to guess that you aren't going to tell me or anyone else where this extra gate is?"

"Nope. Not even Sam. Though she doesn't know I even have one so don't say anything."

"Is there a special reason you're keeping this information from her? I only ask because you two have very little in any secrets between each other."

"Call it a General related secret."

"Oh, one of those things only someone in your position knows but can't tell lower ranking personal."

"Exactly."

"So, what did we give them then since the gate wasn't taken away?"

"The new 304. Not my idea, but not department I'm in charge of so…."

"Surprised the president authorized that."

"Well, the treaty needed renewing and since the Russians think we aren't being as cooperative as we should be, giving them a ship will cover all the bases."

"But isn't the next Daedalus class ship not due out of the pipeline for over another year?"

"They didn't care and we didn't have much choice. Anyway, not my department. If it was, our ships would look a hell of a lot better." he said as they entered the briefing room. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell were all there just standing near the table, close to the window.

"We've got the Tok'ra and the Asguard scanning local subspace to see if they can locate the Supergate." she said.

"Got hold of them both for once. That's a first." he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. We're also monitoring all the black holes that we know of, but it's a pretty big galaxy." she said.

"And, as we know of, the Ori could have built another one." Mitchell said.

"The Interim Council has placed all Hal'tak vessels in the region on high alert." Teal'c said.

"I know one thing that has to be fact. There is no functioning Supergate."

They all gave him confused to bewildered looks.

"Wait, did your future…." she began.

"Did your parents….." Daniel asked at the same time.

"No, to both of you. Logically, all we've heard so far is prepare for the coming wrath." Ford said emphasizing the word wrath. "We haven't heard of the Prior's saying they have arrived, and so far no one has reported to us and neither has any team came back saying that they heard the Ori are here. Which means they are still trying to complete this Supergate and that because of the first time being a failure, they have done a much better job of hiding the second gate somewhere way out where we probably haven't been at all. If there was any ships or army out there, I think we'd know it by now, not to mention that Vala would have said they had taken off already."

It didn't take them long to realize how much sense that all meant.

"That doesn't mean it not going to happen soon. I'm thinking, with Vala saying the ships are powered and ready to go, probably in the next couple of days. So, we need plans and options."

"Well, all our allies and everyone else here is looking for that Supergate, so we should go check out that address Merlin left." Daniel said.

"Yeah, that weapon that destroys ascended beings. It's one planet General." Mitchell said. "We can go…."

"I'm not staying here if that's what you're thinking. I'm going to have General Landry come take over. Never know, whatever this weapon is may have to be used by a Ancient or it may have to be accessed by an Ancient to get to it. And none of you can do that. We'll leave tomorrow after Landry gets here."

They nodded and left the room, except Sam.

"Ford, what are you not saying?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know if we're going to come back from this. I got a real bad feeling that even if the Asguard had the Carter ready to help fight, that not even it could do anything. I'm scared Sam." he said softly. "I seriously don't know if things are going to work out this time. In a sense, I was, made to help fight the Wraith, not the Ori."

"I'm have to admit, I'm feeling the same thing." she said hugging him as he did the same. "But things have worked out all these years so far, so I've got to believe that they will continue to do so and that we won't fail. Especially with you here helping, things have gotten much better. We have to win this, if not for the everyone else, but think of Sally."

"Thanks Sam. Remembering what we're fighting for helps."


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83

EPISODE………….CAMELOT

The other's got up normally and headed to work just like every other day. Sam and Ford got up and after their little bit earlier morning jog, they spent some time with Sally, keeping a happy face. Sally didn't want them to leave after they said they'd probably be back in a couple of days, maybe longer, maybe shorter. They really didn't know the length of time. Sam was telling her mother a few things, while in the kitchen, nothing about the mission though as Ford pulled Jacob into the other room.

"I can see you two aren't really in a happy mood." he said with his arms crossed. "Are you two fighting or something, or what?"

"No." Ford said shaking his head. "Don't tell Amy, but we got new information that the Ori have ships and they are coming with tens of thousands of troops. The ships are bigger than those Hal'taks and a hell of a lot more powerful."

"You don't think….our ships with our other allies out there can stop them?" he asked quietly.

"Seriously? I don't know." he said quickly going over some of what Vala had told them. He removed a key from his key ring and handed a card from his wallet over. "Point is, I'm not sure about a good outcome. If you haven't heard from us in a week, call the number here and say 'the password is Prime'. I don't have time to explain."

"You two better come home." he said grimly as he pocketed the items.

The other two came out with Amy holding Sally. They said goodbye and took off in separate cars. Ford mentioned something about a call he got about needing to see someone before heading to work. She inquired and he mentioned it had something to do with the future and then took off leaving her bewildered. As she was heading toward the mountain with K-9 in the passenger seat, the radio came on suddenly. She went to turn it off when K-9 stopped her.

"What's wrong K-9?"

"Nothing Mistress. The Master had me activate the radio on purpose."

"Wh…" she began asking when the announcer on the radio made her stop.

"This song goes out to a woman named Samantha. A woman who the man stated he couldn't ever live without." the announcer of the country station said as he started the sound.

She listened and even shook her head as the song, Baby you are the World, by Brad Paisley was played.

"You really know how to make a girl feel wanted. You know K-9, I have to find a way or something to make it possible for me to live forever too."

"The Master has been endeavoring to do so for some time Mistress."

"Where's the General Sam?" Mitchell asked as they were getting ready.

"He said he had to see someone, about the future." she said zipping up her vest.

"The future?" Daniel asked putting his zat in its holster.

"He didn't elaborate. Just took off quickly before I could ask anything else."

"Hey, you all ready to go?" Ford asked walking in with his Tommy gun. He set it aside and took his coat off to get into his vest and such.

"So, the future hmm. Anything you want to tell us?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing really. Other than to tell me to put some personal stuff away."

"Such as?"

"I can't really say, besides, it's personal." he said putting his coat back on. "I think I'm ready now."

"You're not going to tell us anything are you?" she asked.

"It's not important. I get messages like this from time to time. Again, you guys ready or am I leaving alone?" he asked walking out, picking his gun up before leaving.

They followed along, with Sam and Daniel muttering about how he must have been talking to his future self.

"Hey, is everything going to be okay, as to this battle with the Ori….." Daniel began.

"I don't know Daniel. He wouldn't tell me and I can't read him."

"So it was your future self." she said.

"Who else would it be?" he said as they entered the gate room. "Dial it up Walter."

"SG-1?"

They all turned to see Landry up by Walter.

"Come back safe people. I'd rather not take over here because we lost you all. I admit, the people are nice, the ideas and technology are astounding and the food is absolutely incredible, but not seeing the sun except in the morning isn't as much fun as back in D.C. where I can see it by looking out a window."

"Got it sir. Keep the team safe and bring them back." Mitchell said.

"It's that your line?" Daniel asked.

"It's not my team." Ford said as Walter started up the dialing process. "At least the in charge part."

"You know, I think I'm the only officer that gets to order a General around. As to being a lower rank." Mitchell said.

"Don't let it go to your head Colonel." he said with a small smile.

"Never General." he said waving a hand.

They walked through, looked around with weapons at ready and after seeing the coast was pretty much clear, they headed off in the direction that the U.A.V. showed people living.

"Hey, has anyone stopped to think, how this thing might possibly work?" Mitchell asked as they walked down a old dirt road. "I mean, how do you kill something that is pure energy?"

"Well, technically Merlin's research didn't say anything about killing. A better translation would be, neutralizing, or canceling out." Daniel said.

"Well, that still begs a lot of questions." Mitchell muttered. "How do you aim at something you can't see?"

"It clearly can't be a weapon in a conventional sense. Ascended beings transcend ordinary space time as we know it. This device would have to do the same thing."

"In other words, you have no idea what it might be?"

"Yeah, pretty much, that's it." Daniel said as the took a turn in the road.

"Whoa." Ford muttered as he stopped.

"What is it General?" Mitchell asked looking forward then back at him. The other's stopped and also looked.

They were about a hundred yards from a very large castle wall that had lots and lots of buildings built that were higher than the wall, which had to be more than a hundred feet high. The stone/brick buildings were very close together. The road they were on lead right up to a draw bridge that was currently and thankfully down.

"It's a castle Ford. You have seen…."

"Funny Daniel." he said with a fake smile. "Yeah, I've seen them before, but nothing of this size. Think about it, when have any of you seen something like this on any other planet, hell even on Earth."

"He has a point. Other than those few we noticed when we were in England to see Lara Croft…." she said.

"I have to admit, it is rather big. But maybe it's that way because this Merlin built the weapon to be big." Mitchell said. "Let's go say hi and see what they know. Hey, since Jackson is lost, do you have any ideas on what this so called weapon might be General?"

"Idea? Um……something that transcends the physical plane and can attack or destroy an energy based being? Hmm." he said thinking as he tapped his chin. "Well, an idea could be that is somehow saps the energy away or cancels it out somehow."

"That's a possibility. But the Ancients have so much power and can manipulate the physical plane that whatever this weapon is, must also cancel out their higher powers too." she said.

"True. Whatever the weapon really is though, I haven't a clue."

"Well, we'll find out soon, I hope anyway." Mitchell said.

They walked through the stone archway, seeing lots of people working and walking around. Carts and just about anything else you'd expect to find inside a castle was there. The people were even wearing clothes that would be found in that era. Not surprising since they probably never had contact with anything or anyone with technology, which would indicate the way they still lived. They received some stares as they stopped just inside. The ground looked like it had been rained on for days and days. There was no dry spot of dirt anywhere on the ground.

"I'm really trying not to think about everything that could be in this mud." Ford muttered.

"I can think of a few things, since I was on a farm once." Mitchell said.

"I'd rather not know, thank you."

"Well, this place looks like a place where Merlin probably once lived." she said looking around.

"I feel like I just stepped back into the Middle Ages." Ford said looking around as well as he placed his gun on his shoulder.

"And I thought you were about to say Dark ages." Daniel said.

"If fighting breaks out and we see their version of medical treatment, then I'll call it that."

"This could just be one of many villages we may have to check. Remember, the U.A.V. showed the roads kept going in other directions, which would have to mean this isn't the only village."

"I'd hardly call it a city Mitchell."

"Well, there's that over there, which may be all we need to know we're in the right place." Daniel said.

They turned to look off to their right, from where they came in to see a very familiar object. A sword in the stone. The same sword that Mitchell pulled and the same type of stone that was on Earth, design as well. They all walked up looking at it.

"We're in the right place. Want to try pulling it, again Mitch….." Ford began saying when five people came around a corner way in front of them.

Two were women and the other three were males, all in regal like clothes.

"I am, Meruik, governor of this village." the man in the reddish robes said with some fear in his voice. He opened his arms quickly with a small smile before holding his hands back together again. "Welcome to Camelot."

"Camelot? Somehow, I pictures walls of gold and silver. No excepted it."

"I think that was a myth or just part of the stories." Daniel said.

"Hmm." Ford said as he placed his gun behind his back. "My name is General Carter, this is Doctor Jackson, Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c. We're just here to explore and look around, learn more about King Arthur. Trying to locate something in the process."

The man nodded and pointed a hand toward a building near them.

"Come, let us talk and eat. If that is okay…."

"Oh yeah, it's just fine." Mitchell said.

The other's agreed it would be okay and they went in. The place was more like a bar and there was people everywhere. But there was room enough to move about. Meruik sat at the far end. Daniel and Carter sat on his left while Mitchell and Teal'c sat on his right. Ford sat at the other end.

"These must be the strangers that everyone is speaking of." a man said walking up with a smile.

He had a strange hat on that had some regal appearance to it especially with the clothes he wore, but whatever his job was, it was to hard to tell and they were a little surprised when they did learn.

"This is Antonius, the village historian." Meriuk said.

"Welcome to Camelot. Past and future home of King Arthur and his knights of the round table." Antonius said happily.

"Sorry. Future home?" Carter asked.

"Arthur was, as the legend goes, mortally wounded in his final battle fighting Mordred, but he didn't die and was taken to Avalon to eventually return and….I think the legend said come back and save England in its darkest hour." Ford said.

"Ah."

"Yes. That is the battle of Camlann, but with one exception." Meriuk said. "Arthur defeated Mordred and wasn't mortally wounded as you were told."

"After that battle, Arthur and his knights set off to find the Sangraal." Antonius said.

"That's….the Holy Grail." Daniel said.

"We're in trouble." Mitchell muttered quietly.

"That was long ago. But we know in our hearts that he will once day return to us."

"Um, what happened to Merlin after he left?" Daniel asked.

The two men looked at with, almost contempt.

"I have matter's…to attend to." Meriuk said as he got up. "Enjoy your stay with us."

"His name must be taboo." Ford muttered after the guy let.

"Did I offend him?" Daniel asked.

"Not at all." the man said quietly as he took the vacated seat. "It's just that, Merlin's name is rarely mentioned in public."

"Can you tell us why, Merlin seems to be a bad name around here then? According to our history, he was one of the good guys. But seeing as our history recorded Arthur almost dying, someone forgot to mention something Merlin did then." Ford said.

"Many believe, he was a wizard of darkness."

"Okay." Ford muttered drawing it out. "Why?"

"He may have tried to do good, but their was always potential for great mischief in his heart. Thankfully, he hasn't been seen nor heard of since Arthur's departure."

Ford lowered his head and muttered something only Carter really heard.

"This guy is beating about the bush with a twig." he said then pulled his head back up. "No offense sir, but can you tell us what he did specifically to gain this bad reputation?"

"Not at present." he said glancing around warily.

"Did Merlin leave anything behind?" Daniel asked.

"There is a library where he practiced his strange arts and they have remained sealed to this day."

"Merlin had a private library here?" she asked.

"Of course. It was his private sanctuary here in Camelot."

"We'd like to see that." Daniel said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible."

Ford tried and failed to not groan audibly.

"Is it because of a taboo or a law or what?"

"It is because of a curse. It is said that all those who enter his sanctuary, forfeit their lives to its guardian. The Black Knight."

"Well, that sounds familiar, doesn't it Mitchell?"

"You're talking about that knight I had to fight? He wasn't black though."

"Same difference."

"Thank you Antonius. Is it okay if we just look around?" Daniel asked.

The man nodded and got up leaving. The gathered their things and walked out moments later.

"Okay, best case scenario, this Curse of the Black Knight was made up by Merlin to scare off the locals." Mitchell said as they exited the building. "Worst case…."

"Is what I mentioned. A hologram in the form of a Black Knight." Ford said.

"Right. Either way, I don't see a big problem." he said then noticed a strange smile on Teal'c's face. "What?"

"Given your narrow victory over the knight in the Avalon cave, it would seem that your overconfidence is ill advised." Teal'c said.

Carter looked like she was doing everything she could not to laugh. She wasn't there, but Ford did tell her about it.

"Um, yeah, he may do better next time. I've, ahem, given him some pointers." Ford said coughing a few times.

"General O'Neill told me to watch out for that. You're laughing."

"Sorry Mitchell, but you were getting your ass kicked until that last moment. If you end up fighting it again, I'm quite sure you'll do better."

"What if I'm not doing the fighting?"

"Then I'll do a few quick slashes though its head."

"I think we're overlooking something here. The first knight was a test, designed to measure and challenge ones worth. This time is sounds like a self defense mechanism, set up to protect Merlin's research, which mean it could be a whole lot tougher, and the same rules might not apply."

"You better not be saying you doubt me." Ford said.

"Now there is something we don't hear everyday. Ego from you." Daniel said as he stopped and turned to him.

"I got trained by a five thousand plus year old master of swordsman ship. He had to do something to wait out the five thousand years and sword training was part of it. I was gone for over a year, remember. I learn rather quickly and he taught me a lot. So yes, there is some ego in there if you want to call it that."

"You know what, I think we should spilt up and look around. Me, I'm going to go this way, while you men talk about your ego's." she said smiling at them before walking off.

"Ouch." all but Teal'c said.

"She is correct, this conversation is counter productive." Teal'c said following her.

"I'm going with them."

"Let's go Jackson. Maybe we'll have better luck."

A girl of about twelve was sword fighting with a very young boy, maybe six or so. Basically they were practicing and playing at the same time. She being Arthur and the boy being Mordred.

"Yield?"

"I yield. But next time I want to be Arthur." the boy said as she lowered the wooden sword from his neck.

"I don't know if that's going to help. Especially if you keep moving around like Ed Grimily." Mitchell said as he and Daniel walked up while watching them.

The two looked them over while some of the people around them looked or went about their daily business.

"Here, let me show you something." he said un-attaching his PC-90 from his vest and giving it to Daniel. "Do you mind?"

The boy handed the sword over.

"Thank you. Try not to bob around quite so much." he said pointing the sword at him then at the girl.

She smiled at him nervously and they started sparring, though he was easily blocking her attacks.

"Nice." he said as they crossed swords in a parry. He quickly walked up and pulled her sword from her from behind before she could pull away from the parry.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked impressed as he looked at the two swords.

"Broom stick battles with my kid brother and the Sodan ritual of Kel Shak Lo made me the nimble warrior I am today." he said holding out the swords to them both. They took them and placed them in their belts.

"So, do either of you know where we can find Merlin's…"

"Library." Daniel supplied.

"Merlin's library?"

The two looked at each other before motioning for them to follow. It took a few minutes as they were lead through the streets to a slightly large hut, one person accommodations from the looks of it, that was near the wall to the outside.

"This is it. The door is magiked." the young lady said.

Daniel looked at Mitchell and then reached for the knob only to get shocked.

"There is a key, but no one dares use it."

"Where would we find this key?" Daniel asked flexing his fingers.

"In the village archives."

Mitchell nodded understanding what that meant as did Daniel.

"Thank you." Daniel said as they walked off.

Eventually they found Antonius who was getting food from the area of the village where it was sort of a market place for everyone. Mitchell was looking around while Daniel talked to the man. A light drizzle of rain started coming down around them, but it didn't seem to deter anyone else from doing their normal routine of daily activities.

"No." he said shaking a onion at them. "Absolutely not. I will not be party to your deaths. Your lives would be forfeit the instant you stepped inside."

The man turned away to ask about some food from one of the tenders as Daniel tugged on his arm.

"We have fought one of Merlin's knights before."

"Impossible. If you had, you would not be here to tell the tale." he said as they moved to another cart of food.

"Well, I am, because we defeated him." Daniel stated. "And because we defeated him, we acquired the treasures he had hidden away on our world. One of those treasures led us here, to Camelot. Antonius, you're the village historian. Tell me you haven't dreamt about what might be inside there?"

Later that night, Antonius agreed to take them. The storm was brewing and lightening was in the sky. Lousy weather could be seen approaching and the wind was starting to pick up some.

"No one must know I was ever involved with this venture." Antonious said as he walked them to the door with a lamp.

"Did any of you see him any other time today other than in that bar? Daniel excluded of course since he saw him earlier in the food market and then never after that?" Ford asked.

They all said no.

"Thank you." he said pulling a key out.

"We were never here." Mitchell said as he held the lamp for him.

The key hit the lock and made the shield come up and then it went down as he inserted the key and opened the door. Inside it was really dark and there was books everywhere. Same with lots of cobwebs and dust and other various items scattered here and there. Some furniture was in the small place, but most of it was covered with books too.

"Might want to watch out General."

"What?" he asked being the last one to come in.

"Spiders."

"Ugh." he said with a shudder as he removed his sword, after putting his gun behind him. He pulled his blue light out and shined it around. The other's just did the same with their lights. Daniel picked up a book and blew some of the dust off.

"Yep. This could take awhile." he muttered.

"Well, let's see how bad it's going to be in deciphering." Ford said sticking his sword into the floor as he picked up a book. "Hmm, I can read this. Interesting. And ironic."

"Why?" she asked looking at the book but unable to read it.

"It's a cook book, or a medicinal book. Maybe both." he said closing it and setting it down.

Teal'c and Mitchell lit the candles while Carter looked around. Daniel was looking through various books with Ford. Antonious was also looking through some books but mostly working with Daniel. They all had killed quite a few spiders so far, mostly squished under foot. Ford did everything he could not to panic when one landed on his shoulder and was about the size of a baseball. Sam noticed and quickly knocked it off and he stabbed it with the end of his sword. The fifth or sixth he'd done that too.

"All these spiders remind me of that time Lee had those big spiders on the base." Mitchell said as he kept looking around with his flashlight. Ford cringed and then glared at him, though Mitchell's back was to him.

SLIGHT FLASHBACK……timetable, a short time after Sally being born and Sam being back. Say within a month or so.

Doctor Lee and a few other scientist were researching some, things, that were brought back by SG-8 yesterday. Colonel Reynolds was acting General at the time, which was why Doctor Lee figured was the reason they were currently, researching, the specimen that was brought back. Colonel Carter and the rest of SG-1, along with Ford, didn't know what was going on in Lab 3.

"It's really quite fascinating." one of the two scientist helping Lee out stated.

"I agree. Hey check this out." Lee said gesturing at the lady to come over.

Ford had recently just gotten finished with paperwork, which was, even though a everyday routine, becoming a pain in the ass and incredibly boring to spend most of the morning or most of the night depending on how the day started and or went. He was coming down to see how Carter was doing or Daniel, depending on how busy Sam was. If Sally was with her, then he'd stay for as long as he could until called or Walter came and got him. But first, he was going to check out a strange report that Reynolds left. It wasn't strange as to strange, strange. More like the details were, fuzzy. He was going to ask Reynolds what was going on, but he was currently off base. The door was closed so after opening it and walking into the Lab 3, he saw Doctor Lee and the scientist were talking about something that they were looking at on the large metal table in front of them. Ford couldn't see what was on the table though, but something was moving on it.

"So, what are you all looking at?" he asked placing his hands in his coat pockets as he walked in and the door closed automatically.

"Oh, General, hi. We are just…." Lee said nervously.

"Looking at some interesting plants and…"

"Plants." he said with interest. "Anything that could be transplanted…"

"Nothing yet sir. Nothing that your looking for as per your request." she said.

"You're new here huh?"

"Ah yes s…right. Forgot General."

"Okay, so what's so fascinating about this plant? I hope it's not like that one Jack had to deal with. Nice plant for those growth ideas, but otherwise…."

"No General. Nothing like that. Just seems to be an interesting food source for a particular….creature." she said still nervous.

"Oh? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this creature, which you have yet to mention…" he said walking up to the table, making them part. "Is usually carnivorous and maybe even poisonous?"

The table had some small dark hairs on it, which Ford lifted an eyebrow at, but didn't comment. And it had a half eaten plant that looked like it had a sunflowers stock and leaves that looked like rhubarb and ferns being crossed. One of the leaves was half eaten too.

"Yeah, that's about right for both guesses." Lee said nervously looking around with the other scientist.

"Is this creature…" he said walking over to a table with computers and a photo on it. "Completely herbivore and not poisonous? Interesting pictures, what are they of?"

"It's completely safe and totally friendly General. It seems to like the color back too." Lee said more nervously as Ford looked at the photo. The phone rang near the door and the female lady picked it up.

"That is one hairy leg."

He looked at the photo seeing a large slightly red hairy leg on what had to be a tree. The rest of whatever the creature was couldn't be seen. There was other signs of forestry in the background, but it was out of focus.

"Terrible picture. What is it…"

"General Carter, phone call."

"Who is it?"

"It's Colonel Carter."

He nodded and crossed the room grabbing it as the three gathered around the table talking in, urgent, hushed tones.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Sally's a little restless. I think she wants to see you."

"Sure. I was coming down anyway. Just checking on something that Lee and the others are working on. I'll be there in about a minute."

"Great." she said. "Wait, Ford! No…"

He had hung up by that point not hearing the rest.

"Well, I've got to go, but tell me this creature is safe and it's going to be returned back to its planet."

"It is, we're….almost done." Lee said glancing around.

"Good. It may not be dangerous from the sounds of things but," he said waving a finger as he turned to leave and opening the door. "Any creature will fight back if it feels endangered. I'm guessing that's why the door is also closed."

"Ah no, it's because…" the lady started saying.

"Yes?" he said seeing them all suddenly jerk.

"Ah…General. I, um…" Lee said more nervous than before as he reached for the Ford and backed off then tried again. The other two looked even more jittery.

Ford turned around seeing no one behind him, but could swear someone touched his back. He shrugged it off and turned back while also looking above for a moment. Seeing nothing on the front of his coat, he figured it was nothing.

"So what is….what are you all jumpy about?" he asked placing his hands on his hips. "I didn't see anything behind me and there's nothing above me. You've all been nervous since I entered. What the hell are you all looking at in here and where is it? Wait, are people trying to play a joke on me? Another funny prank on the new guy in charge…"

"Didn't you say that General Carter had arachnophobia?" the lady whispered to Doctor Lee as Ford glanced behind himself again.

He started to look out the doorway when he heard what the lady said. Lee was trying to wave a hand at her, Lee knowing Ford's exceptional hearing. Fords head whipped around back at them so quick they heard a few cracks.

"Wh…wh….what…did…you just say?" he asked raising a shaky right hand. His voice and eyes were full of fright. "Tell me you didn't bring…."

"Oh no." she squeaked out as Ford looked at his left shoulder as a large red haired leg came over sitting on it.

The scream that followed was heard all throughout the level they were on, the area above them and below them and a few other's that were close enough to the ventilation system. Ford didn't panic. Nope, he didn't even freak out. He went full out, ballistically, totally, completely, insanely nuts. Absolutely bonkers. There was nothing calm, cool, or even collective about him anymore. He was gone. And the worst part, he screamed like a girl. The very large and hairy spider jumped off his back, and went to the ceiling as he slipped out of his coat quicker than thought possible, while yelling. He pulled his guns, but they were taken away as a few airmen, a couple of other personal and several guards came up and got him pinned to the ground. Lee and the other scientist were trying to explain what happened as Teal'c and Mitchell came running up with weapons ready. They, along with everyone there were surprised as hell as the five or six people holding him down were literally thrown or tossed aside with a loud shout. Part of Ford's BDU uniform was torn or ripped from where people had hold of him. Even his belt was torn from the loops. He scrambled to his feet, poorly, and bolted past Mitchell and Teal'c so fast he almost knocked them down.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" Mitchell exclaimed after righting himself.

The spider dropped off from the ceiling and landed on his coat. And ignored the commotion.

Carter was working on a project when Ford rushed in so quick she heard him half way down the hallway. He slammed the button making the door close, with help.

"Ford, what the hell…." she began saying as she got off the stool and started over. Sally started to bawl lightly.

"There was…..it was……I…..the….." he said making gestures with his hands frantically as she walked up. "It….I….."

"Ford slow….." she began saying when his hands dropped. And so did he, unceremoniously onto the floor.

She got down quickly and tried shaking him awake, but he didn't wake up. The door was knocked on as she started to yell for K-9. She hit the button and the door opened.

"General? It's Colonel Mitchell. Don't shoot."

"Come in Colonel. He's on the floor." she said standing back up as Mitchell and Teal'c walked in looking at her then at Ford on the floor. Worry was all over her face as she picked Sally up and tried to calm her down. "Tell me, do I need to worry, panic or not bother?"

"Well, um…." Mitchell started saying.

"One of the spiders that Doctor Lee was studying jumped onto his back, without his knowing." Teal'c stated.

She cringed and shuddered. Sally must have felt or saw how Sam reacted and started crying again. Sam got her to calm down after telling her she was fine.

"Well, the alarms aren't going off so I guess the base is doing just fine."

"I do not understand."

"Ford is afraid of spiders Teal'c. I don't like them either, but I'm not as freaked out by them. But those, keep them away from me. When I was told they were on the base and was also told that they hadn't informed Ford yet, I said that when he did find out or if one got near him, he'd hit the moon."

Teal'c rose an eyebrow and Carter knew that look.

"It's a figure of speech Teal'c."

"Indeed. Knowing General Carter, he almost did hit the moon."

Mitchell told her of what he saw transpire and what Lee said.

"That explains his rather shredded clothes. And missing coat."

"Left his guns as well." Mitchell said. "And his belt."

"He'll get up sometime. I'll keep a watch, with the door closed. Don't want him to freak out again. Might as well tell Walter to transfer all calls down here for the time being too."

"I'll let him know. Hey, should I have the tapes of what happened erased or…."

"No." she said with a small smile. "I want to see what happened. Besides, General O'Neill will want to."

"Let's go T. We'll be able to see it a well. Let's pick up Jackson along the way."

Jackson had a laugh about it and Ford is still looking for the tapes. When he did wake up, he stayed in that office until it was time to leave and then stayed at home next day as well. Until those spiders were off the base, he was not coming back. They were off within the hour.

"Please don't remind me. I am beginning to hate this place as it is, just because of these things. And if I scream again, you all better keep quiet."

They all nodded. He gave her a stern look, mostly because he knew she knew where those tapes were and wouldn't get rid of them. Despite the fact she denied knowing where they were and said Daniel had the tapes and that she had only seen them. Antoniuos didn't understand but nodded anyway.

"I got it, and I have to admit this place is kinda creeping me out too." she muttered looking around. "But remember why we are here."

"Yeah. So many scrolls and a lot of them ready to fall apart."

"Yeah. Might as well leave them be for now and concentrate on the books." Daniel said from where he was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. "I think I found something of interest. There's a reference here to Merlin's prophetic abilities."

She walked up and looked over his shoulder as he kept reading.

"Merlin could time travel?" Ford asked as he looked through a book. "Since when?"

"Well, according to a myth on Earth, Merlin knew about the future because he traveled backwards in time." Daniel said.

"Backwards? That would suck." Mitchell said.

"I don't think it was meant to be taken literally. We have seen a lot of legends and folklore have a strong basis in fact, Avalon, Atlantis…."

"The Easter Bunny." Teal'c said walking up near Antonious. The man looked at Teal'c funny as he didn't understand it.

"What? No Teal'c, that is a story for children. There is no Easter Bunny, same with the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause." Ford said barely keeping from laughing.

"Hmm. O'Neill was….yanking my chain, is the correct response is it not?"

"Yes. Jack was being an ass as usual." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"Daniel." she said tapping the book. "Is this saying that there is time travel technology here?"

"I'm saying there could be anything around here."

"Well, I hate to break it to you folks, but all I'm seeing is a bunch of dusty old books." Mitchell said pulling on a book. The book, which was on a shelf with a bunch of others, which was in a alcove in the wall pulled back and opened to reveal a secret passage.

"Nice one Mitchell." Ford said setting the book aside and walking up. "I'll go first in case that the Black Knight is in there."

"Just take a look."

Ford nodded as the other's walked up to the door.

"What's in there General?"

"Another chamber, from the looks of it, slightly underground. Hear little, see less." he said coming back up.

"We should not go in there! We've tempted fate enough for one night." Antoniuos said in fear of some sort of retribution.

"Okay, you can stay here, besides, you were never here so that means that we never heard you give us any warning not to continue." Ford said then turned around going back in.

"I shall take my leave then." he said holding his robes closer as he left.

The other's followed behind shining their lights until the room suddenly lit up with a fire place catching fire and then a few torches that lit up down the line on the wall. Ford was standing in front of some large table like object in the middle of the room that was also lit up.

"Guess what I found?" he said putting his sword away.

"A weapon?" Mitchell asked as they walked up slowly.

"Nope. An Ancient computer. Kinda reminds me of the one on Dakara."

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking at it.

"Not as many panels as the one that was at Dakara." she said.

"If it's like the one that was on Dakara, does that mean…." Mitchell asked.

"No." Daniel and Ford said.

"Very doubtful that it is suppose to activate some large ball on top of a mountain." Ford said.

"Then what does it activate or control?"

Ford and Daniel looked at each other then at the table.

"Um…." Ford muttered.

"We have no idea." Daniel said.

"Great lot of help you two are." Mitchell muttered.

"Give us time." Ford said waving his hand.

Carter undid her weapon and set it on the end of the Ancient console near where Daniel set his.

"Can you two read this?" Mitchell asked.

"Read, yes." Ford said.

"Translate, takes time." Daniel said.

Antonious went home and once up stairs, set his lamp on the bed side table. His wife was not in bed so he started looking for her. Lightening struck outside and he turned to see the Black Knight standing by the window. It lifted its sword and came after him.

"Basically, we activate it by pressing down certain blocks or panels, whatever you want to call them." Ford said.

"No offense General, but I read the report."

"Right. I sometimes forget that I'm not the only one. Well, correct me if I'm wrong Daniel but this tile or whatever you want to call it says…."

He stopped as they all heard a woman scream loudly. They instantly got their weapons ready as they rushed out. After finding out where the scream originated, mostly from the crowd of people they saw near a house, they entered to find several people near a body. Antonius was on the floor sprawled out with a look of fright on his face. Carter knelt down and felt for a pulse as Ford knelt on the other side.

"He's dead."

"But what killed him?" Ford muttered looking the guy over while feeling the chest lightly and the head. "No trauma marks and no broken bones. No blood anywhere either."

"A zat could do the same." she muttered.

"They'd probably think we're doing dark arts if we used one."

The next morning they were back in the bar, after being summoned by Meriuk. No one else was in room with them.

"How do you explain this?" he asked slamming the book that Antonius had left with last night onto the table in the bar. "Antonius had it with him last night when he was killed."

"Meriuk, we're very sorry about what happened….." she said.

"You went into the wizard's library, didn't you?"

"Yes we did." Daniel said.

"Look, it wasn't suppose to go down like this." Mitchell said. "We figured if the knight was going to appear, it was going to appear down there with us."

"You were warned of the danger and you refused to believe. And you awakened the curse."

"The Black Knight isn't part of any curse. He isn't magical and he isn't unbeatable." Daniel stated.

"Your world as well as many countless other's are in danger of being overrun by an enemy far more powerful than you can ever imagine. They are called the Ori. And they will destroy anyone who does not kneel before them." Teal'c stated forcefully.

"A long time ago, Merlin somehow managed to make a weapon that will more or less get rid of the Ori. Suppose to somehow kill them. Point is, that library has the key or the weapon according the research that Merlin left behind on our planet." Ford said. "Like Teal'c said, we don't stop them, no one is safe, anywhere."

"We have never seen nor heard of these Ori, but we have witnessed the power of the Black Knight. Leave this village, take the curse with you."

"It doesn't work that way." Ford said.

"When you people are gone, this curse will leave. Antonius brought you into the wizard's library. He was unfortunately the first to fall to the curse, you all will be next." he said then left in a huff.

"What a moron." Ford muttered leaning against the post.

"We can't just give up." Daniel said sitting down on the table top nearby.

"Daniel, you heard him. We're not welcome here anymore." she said.

"I personally don't give a damn what he thinks. Just because this governor tells us to go away doesn't mean we are going to." Ford said in a tone that made them all look at him sharply. "If Earth was just in danger, we'd try to find another way or something. Just because that guy has superstitions doesn't mean we stop saving the galaxy. If they want to try and stop us, let them. We can stun, knock out or tie up everyone in the place if we have to. Hell, I could do it myself. We are not leaving without getting what we came for."

"But…." Daniel began.

"I don't care if we alienate this planet and its people from us for the rest time Daniel. That's better than letting the Ori take over everything."

"I can see the logic in that. But what if we can turn off the knight? Maybe then they'll let us look and maybe even give us more information."

"You think there is a shut off switch?" she asked.

"It would make sense. See if the Black Knight were to attack us in the chamber, then there would be no great public incentive to keep people out. You'd just enter at your own risk and then the next person foolish enough to go in would end up dead as well. This way, the Black Knight attacks the villagers to keep people from entering the chamber. Hence the supposed curse."

"So what are we going to do? Just leave here and go straight to the library again?" Mitchell asked mostly looking at Ford.

"How about you all let me try to talk to a few people. Maybe I can do this peacefully. If I fail, we do the other plan." Daniel said quickly.

"Well, you've had a great track record with people so far." Ford said. "It's up to you Mitchell."

"Go ahead Jackson. I'd rather a peaceful solution than fighting everyone in the village." he said waving a hand.

Daniel got up and left quickly.

"Are you serious about….that course of action if he fails?" she asked.

"We don't get that weapon, there's nothing to go home to except to sit and wait for the end. I've been able to stop a lot of things that have been physical. But I can't fight an energy being. So we don't leave without whatever we need in that place."

They all left, mostly to look around and wait till Daniel hopefully got lucky. They stopped next to the sword talking while Daniel was gone.

"Done quietly, I can easily enter Merlin's place and look around. They'd never know I was there and you could all keep watch and stop the Black Knight if he shows up again. That is I would sneak in at night." Ford muttered quietly as he fingered the sword.

"That is a pretty good plan General. If Jackson fails, I say we go for it." Mitchell said.

"I hope Daniel succeeds. Last thing we need is to end up fighting these people." she said.

"Indeed."

"The knight only shows up if someone is messing around in that chamber." Mitchell said. "At least that's what I understood from what Jackson said."

"Yeah. So you all or one of you all should keep a look out while I'm checking out that computer console. If I can get Daniel in there, he'll help me. This is all if Daniel fails." he muttered.

"Let's go look around. Give Daniel time to talk." she said.

Mitchell was walking around the sword, looking at it while the other three walked off toward the market where clothes were being sold.

"Only he who is pure of heart and true of spirit can pull the sword from the stone." the girl they met earlier said as she walked up slowly. "It is said that Arthur will not return until one among us is able to remove it."

"You ever tried it?"

"Of course not. It is for the young men who are preparing to be knights to test themselves with the sword, as my brother Ramus will as he becomes of age."

"Yeah, but I've seen you spar. You've got skills."

"I only do that to help Ramus to train. When Arthur comes back, he will need knights to help him on his next crusade. The men of this village will be ready to serve him."

"And you're not interested in that?"

"Valencia!"

She looked past Mitchell to see Meruik and other's with him coming toward them.

"Leave us!"

"Yes governor." she said with a small bow before taking off.

Daniel and the rest of the team came up behind them as the governor was yelling at Cameron.

"You abuse my tolerant nature Colonel."

"I take it, it didn't go so well?"

"Not really." Daniel said.

"These men will escort you to the great ring to ensure that you leave as requested."

"Look, the Black Knight is not a curse…." Daniel began.

"Forget it Daniel. We tried negotiations, now we do it my way. We're going back in there to get what we need. You can try and stop…."

A bright beam of light engulfed them all and then they were gone.

"Us, you'll fail…but it won't matter I guess." Ford was saying until he just mumbled. "Hello Colonel."

"SG-1, welcome aboard the Odyssey." the Colonel said from his chair.

"Colonel, what's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Change of plans." the Colonel said getting up and walking to a large screen on his left. "We've received a subspace message from a Jaffa vessel near P3Y 229. They were investigating some unusual energy readings."

Both Carter's walked up as the screen changed from showing parts of the Odyssey to now showing a Supergate.

"This is what they found. When we enhanced the image."

"A fully formed Supergate." she said.

"Stargate Command tried to dial 229, but they couldn't get a lock."

"Evident here since no planet is on the screen. Must have been destroyed already." Ford said tapping the screen. "Took them about a month since Vala told us."

"Landry ordered us to come pick you up and proceed directly to the Supergate. Unfortunately, the Daedalus is still in the Pegasus galaxy. But the Korolev will be joining us as soon as possible."

"I didn't think it was operational yet." she said.

"It was rushed into service. We are going to meet up with as many Jaffa and Tok'ra ships that we can muster and destroy that thing by whatever means necessary." he said then turned to the helm. "Set a course."

"Wait Colonel. We can't leave yet." Ford said.

"Why not General?"

"We came here looking for a weapon that is suppose to destroy AKA kill the Ori. We need to keep looking for it."

"We're short on time. We need to destroy that gate before it is too late." the Colonel said.

"Let me stay. I'll look for it." Daniel said.

"The villagers won't let you in Daniel. And I seriously doubt Ford's going to go down and help are you?"

"Thought about it, but this is much more serious." he said pointing at the Supergate.

"What if I beam in?"

"I'll go with, for quality time and to help if the Black Knight shows up." Mitchell said.

"Best of luck then. Beam them down Colonel then we can take off."

"Yes General. I'll inform the Russians to come by and pick you up on their way to us."

Mitchell and Daniel left the bridge quickly.

"Somehow, I doubt any of our weapons are going to do any damage to that thing." Ford muttered shaking his head.

"What about your weapons General?"

"Hmm." he said tilting his head slightly. "Sam?"

"It's possible. But I don't know if your pistol will fire in open space. I know your sword would be able to cut through it with ease, but you can't get enough momentum in space to swing it hard enough."

"Hmm. Maybe if I was beamed unto the ring and found an access panel where I could force the sword in. It'd be slow and there is a good chance I'd be fried pretty hard."

"Not taking that chance. As soon as your suit ruptures, there's a chance of instant explosive decompression and you won't recover from that."

"Colonel." he said turning to the man. "Do we have a lot of any thick rubber on board?"

"That might work." she said as the Colonel smiled.

"General Carter, a word."

"Sure Teal'c." Ford said following him off the bridge.

Daniel and Mitchell beamed down into the room seeing nothing had changed. The lights were still going and no one had came into the main room.

"So, what now?" Mitchell asked as Daniel took off and headed up the flight of stairs to a second level on the wall.

"Well, all indications show that the Black Knight was activated the second that Ford stepped onto that platform. So, my guess is that we can shut him down by inputting a certain sequence into that control panel." he said looking over the large book shelf that held more scrolls than books.

"Merlin's p.i.n. number?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So, how do we find it?" Mitchell asked pacing around.

"By…looking through these documents." he said pulling a book.

"You do realize we are on the clock, right?"

Carter was seated at the computer console on the Colonel's right with Ford helping from over her shoulder. Teal'c had left sometime ago to a Jaffa vessel to go get help after talking with Ford earlier.

"Course is plotted sir." the man on the Colonel's left said.

"Very well."

Daniel and Mitchell had been going through the books and scroll for some time now. Mitchell fell asleep in one of the chairs while Daniel had kept going.

"This would be going faster if Ford was here." Daniel muttered as he turned another page. "Well, that's it."

He turned to his right to see Mitchell passed out in the chair. Closing a thick book he held it out and dropped it on the floor. He awoke quickly and pointed his gun looking around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Ah no, I wasn't sleeping." he said re-adjusting his hat. "I was Kel-No-Reeming. Teal'c taught me the fundamentals."

"Did he also tell you that staying conscious was part of the exercise?" he said making a few notes in his book.

"Yeah, I'm still working on the basics." he said then got up. "So, have you got something?"

"Yeah, I've cross referenced a half a dozen passages that mention the Black Knight. Now there is a series of reoccurring words and phrases that stand out." he said lifting a book so Mitchell could see it better. "If you know what you're looking for."

"Are we talking access code?"

"I think so." he said making another note as Mitchell patted him on the back.

They both went into the room with the Ancient console and the place lit up as they neared the computer.

"What's the matter?" Mitchell asked as they stopped near the platform.

"Well, if I'm wrong about this then um….."

"Nah. I'll worry about the Black Knight."

"Yeah, how are you going to do that again?"

"I'll pull the sword from the stone, just like last time."

"I think we've been over this before. This is a completely different scenario. Back in Avalon, it was pulling the sword from the stone that activated that knight. Here, we don't even know if they are connected."

Mitchell was adjusting his hat again as he shook his head.

"We know that Merlin put the sword there, right?"

"Probably."

"Which means that is it no ordinary sword, which is good enough for me. Besides, do we have a choice?"

"No."

He waved a hand and then they both stepped onto the platform that the computer sat on. The whole thing lit up again and they took a moment to listen and look up. Hearing no screaming or anything like that Daniel set his gun and books down. He opened his notes and started pushing the tiles in, making other come up. After a few, he stopped.

"Uh oh."

"Wha-oh?"

"Nothing happened."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

They instantly heard lots of screaming and yelling above them.

"Bad." they both said.

"You stay, I'll go." Mitchell said grabbing his gun and rushing out. "Make it work!"

"Okay." Daniel said thinking as he looked at his book.

Mitchell rushed out into the courtyard area, which was still in the daylight hours. People were screaming and running around. He stopped seeing the Black Knight walking toward him with its sword raised.

"Oh boy."

The knight kept coming at him twirling his sword back and forth before stopping and holding it up in a fight stance.

"Everybody down!"

He let bullets fly for a few moments only to see that they went through the knight. He lowered the gun quickly as the knight started walking again.

"No, didn't think so."

He tossed his gun aside and rushed up sliding in the mud and just barely tilted back in time as the sword came at him. A few more dodges and he ran past jumping over a cart of logs.

Everyone was watching to see what would happen, at least those still left hanging around. Valencia came running into the courtyard through the front gate to see him fighting. The governor and the other high people that he worked with were also there watching.

Mitchell started to get up out of the mud only to fall back into it as the knight struck him across the back. He started crawling away when Daniel called through to ask how it was going.

"Ah, not so good." he grumbled and grunt back.

Grabbing a sword off a bench were other's were also sitting, he spun away from a swing as the bench fell over. The knight took another swing and he ducked and swung at the legs, but there was no effect. He managed to duck a swing but not the backhand that sent him into the mud.

"We have to do something! Help him!" Valencia cried out as she went to the governors side.

"He brought this on himself." the man said with little remorse.

Mitchell crawled a few feet then got up looking around. He turned to just barely dodge a swing but got hit in the back with next one. He rolled and dodged a few more swings as Valencia turned and ran over to the sword in the stone. People watched as she climbed up and started pulling.

"What do you think you are doing?" the governor asked.

A few quick yanks and it actually came out. Her surprise was only for a few moments while everyone else was still trying to process it. She ran past the governor and yelled at him while throwing the sword.

He dodged another swing and caught the sword quickly, then spun around and blocked the blow. He was starting to do better, blocking blows and almost getting one in when he managed to block a swing, but not the backhand.

Daniel meanwhile was pushing down more tiles and then there was a golden glow as lots of treasure was beamed into the room around him, just like back in Avalon. He glanced around and then turned to look across the table to see a old man, the same man back in Avalon.

"Greetings friend. I am Merlin." the hologram said with arms raised.

"Yes you are." he muttered.

"The prize you seek, like the pendulums swing, marks the passage of all that is before you."

"Mitchell I did it. Is the Black Knight gone?"

Merlin started over with the same lines again.

"Not exactly!" he yelled then ducked again before parrying several blows.

"I don't understand. I got the treasure, activated the hologram…."

Mitchell landed on the ground and then got up quickly moving away from the knight.

"Try a different code!"

"I've already tried all the different combinations I came up with!"

Mitchell fell down into the mud again as he took another hit.

"Mitchell? Mitchell!"

Merlin started over again for the umpteenth time as Daniel looked over the table.

Mitchell was trying his best, but fatigue and the fact he had already taken several blows were taking their toll. He spun around blocking another swing.

"If only the General was here." he muttered blocking a swing only to realize the mistake of it as he was too close to the knight and got backhanded.

The knight struck him across the back and he dropped to his knees.

Merlin was still talking as Daniel dropped down and opened one of the panels to the console near the floor. The square slid out showing several glass like disc that glowed blue. Seeing as he had no technical expertise in this area.

"Oh screw it." he said pulling his nine and shooting the disc. The light died seconds later.

Mitchell was face down in the mud and the knight was about to stick him through the back when he just vanished. It didn't take but a moment and everyone was cheering. He slowly looked up and around only to notice that he wasn't the one being praised. It was her. He tried to say something, but being ignored and passed by, he just waved a hand and dropped onto his back in the mud.

The Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace and slowly came to a stop near several Jaffa ships that were parked in a battle formation. The Supergate was in front of them, but far enough away so if the gate opened, they would not be hit.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from one of the Jaffa ships."

Ford walked over to the screen with the Colonel as the Colonel had whoever it was brought up.

"I am Cha'ra of the Free Jaffa. It was my ship that discovered the gate." a white man with a mustache and goatee said.

"I understand that there has been no other signs of activity?" the Colonel asked.

"None. You should be aware that we have already attempted to destroy the gate. Our combine forces had no effect."

"That's not surprising. I didn't think it would to begin with." Ford said shaking his head.

"Well, when you take into consideration that it has to withstand the powerful gravitational effects of a quantum singularity for…." she began.

"A few seconds at most before using that power to make it possible to allow a wormhole of this size to be generated. It would probably take a super nova or something of that size to break it apart." Ford said.

"Yeah, probably." she said.

Mitchell was looking at the smoking remains of the panel that Daniel had accessed and shot. Daniel was on the other side looking through another book.

"So, all you had to do was shoot the control crystals?"

"Pretty much." he said looking up from the book.

"Sounds like one of my plans." he muttered standing back up slowly, with some obvious pain etched into his face. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Well, because I had to find the access code first. If I hadn't, none of this would have beamed in and I wouldn't have been able to listen to Merlin's message." he said sweeping a hand as Mitchell walked around the table toward him slowly, only to stop at the end.

"Right. What did he say?" he asked leaning with both arms on the table and his head down.

"Well, I think it was a riddle, and I believe I figured it out." he said walking up and setting the open book on the table. He pointed at a black and white drawn picture of Merlin, one hand holding a book the other away from his body. Around the pictures neck was a large pendant.

"You see this pendant? Now, in every depiction of Merlin in his library, I've seen it. In fact, even his hologram was wearing it. But I've never seen it before, not in any reference material back on Earth."

"Okay." Mitchell said slowly while still trying to stand steady. "You think that's the device we are looking for?"

"The riddle mentions a pendulum, now at first I thought that was a reference to a passage of time like a clock, but then I realized he meant it literal, something that hangs. It also said it was right before my eyes."

Mitchell pinched his fingers on the pendant in the picture.

"I don't know. Doesn't that seem a little small?"

"Just remember, we're talking about things that transcend ordinary space time. Relative size has no meaning."

He moved his fingers to his chest to guess at what the size might be while shaking his head.

"Fine, let's start looking."

"Sir, two ships just dropped out of hyperspace."

The Colonel walked back over and sat in his command chair. Carter was still at the console on his left with Ford watching next to her.

"Open a channel. This is Commander Emerson of the Earth ship Odyssey…."

A bright light appeared in front of them all and a Asguard was standing just in front of the large window.

"Yes. I know who you are."

"Hello Kvasir." Carter said with a tired and slightly annoyed tone.

"Colonel Carter. General. There is much work to be done. Where is the rest of your team?"

"Daniel and Mitchell are still looking for the Ancient device that I told you about in our communiqué, as for Teal'c…." she said looking at Ford.

"He asked to go find help and said he might be able to convince the Lucian Alliance to come aid us. I was a little reluctant to let him go, but he had a compelling argument."

"I see. General Carter, Thor sends his apologies for not being able to deliver his gift personally."

"Gift?" several people asked.

"We have successfully reengineered the Stargazer for human use. Thor thought it best to have it brought here, in case it was needed."

"She's finished? Yes!" Ford shouted. "Thank you Kvasir. You've made my day!"

"Can you tell us what's going on and what the Stargazer is?" Carter asked.

"The Asguard are giving one of their ships, with a few things removed, to us. Thor said he had one being made for us, with more human type interfaces. I plan on presenting it to Jack when we get back."

"The ship will be yours to take when we finish here. Currently, the ship is being run by other Asguard. I believe it would be prudent if you sent some of your people over in order to allow them to acquaint themselves."

"Send whoever you feel necessary Colonel. Me and Sam are going to work with Kvasir."

The Colonel nodded as the three left the bridge.

At an area far off in space from where the Supergate was, the Lucian Alliance had a few of their ships parked in space, not doing anything at the moment, other than capturing a cargo ship that strayed into their claimed space. Teal'c was taken off the ship, his hands chained together, and brought to the bridge were the head man of the Lucian Alliance was standing and looking out the window. He turned around as Teal'c was brought before him. The other man next to him stayed at the controls.

"Flying into our territory, in an unmarked cargo ship." he said mulling over what to really make of it. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

"I allowed myself to be captured knowing I would be brought before you." Teal'c stated as he was still being held by the men on either side.

"Really?" he asked with little care.

"I have come to seek the assistance of the Lucian Alliance."

"I take it back. You're not stupid, you're insane. Kill him."

Teal'c quickly and effectively took out the two men quickly and pointed the small hand gun at the leader's head before he could do anything. The man didn't flinch despite the barrel being less than an inch from him. Men came running up from another room, behind Teal'c as he spoke.

"I should kill you where you stand. But as I have said…" he said lowering the gun. "I have come seeking your assistance. The fate of the galaxy is at stake."

Down in one of the science labs on the Odyssey, the three were working on some way to stop the gate from activating. From the possibility of destroying it, somehow maybe moving it and making it fall onto a planet, crashing a ship into it to hopefully cause enough damage to destroy it or cause damage in a way that the other's could destroy it or the current idea that seemed to have the best possible outcome seeing as they had some rather detailed scans of the gate's inner workings. Kvasir was working on computer system from his ship that had those pearl like objects. It was interfaced with their ship systems allowing him and the other two to see information on a monitor that showed the gate.

"We have been analyzing the information that Daniel Jackson and Ford Carter were able to retrieve from Merlin's phase shifting device."

"Unfortunately, they didn't get very far before the power ran out." she said.

"There was enough data for us to surmise what this so called anti-Ori weapon might be."

"Really? We couldn't make heads or tails out of it." she said.

"Really?" he said in a tone that the two didn't like. He was pretty much mocking them.

"Nothing hand held like a gun or something close is it?" Ford asked before she said something derogatory.

"No."

"Then what is it?" she asked after Kvasir said nothing further.

"It is a energy transfer device, similar to a zero point module. Except the energy is not channeled from subspace to ordinary space, but rather into the dimension occupied by ascended beings."

"And this energy is harmful to them in some way?" she asked.

"Wait, basically, it's a energy cancellation bomb, in a sense. Or another way of saying it is it could be called a E.M.P. bomb for ascending beings." Ford said.

"There is no bomb, but the analogy is correct. If the weapon works as the information indicates, we would only need to activate it and send it to the Ori galaxy. From there, it would effectively wipe them out." Kvasir said.

"How could we even send this…bomb to the Ori galaxy? We don't even know where their galaxy is much less have the ability to send anything there."

"That is were you are mistaken." Kvasir said moving the pearl object.

Both of their eyes narrowed and they looked at each other, silently communicating that they needed to talk to Thor about this guy. Though it instantly hit them at almost the same time what he meant.

"The Supergate." they said together.

"We dial out….." she said.

"Before they dial here." Ford said.

"Precisely. Of course we will need Merlin's weapon. If Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell do not…."

"Don't worry they'll find it." she said.

"They won't give up." Ford said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean it's not here?" Mitchell exclaimed as he got up from a pile of treasure that was near the broken panel on the computer.

"Well, we've been through this stuff twice. It's not here." Daniel said standing near the other end of the room holding a few gold objects.

"It's got to be here!" Mitchell exclaimed as set aside a golden pot of some sort and headed over to Daniel. "Look, I once lost my apartment keys for three days…."

"Colonel Mitchell."

They both turned to see the governor and several other people with behind him standing in the doorway. Valencia was also among the group that came in and she wasn't all that surprised from the looks of it.

"Hi, um, come on in. Don't be afraid. The Black Knight isn't returning."

"It's incredible." the governor said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah. And it is all yours." Mitchell said waving his arms around the room once.

"You do not wish to claim a prize for defeating Merlin's champion?" the man asked confused.

"Well, there was one thing we were looking for but we can't find it." Mitchell said glancing at Daniel. Daniel got the idea.

"Maybe you can help us." Daniel said turning back to the table and retrieving the book to show the picture to the governor. "Do you recognize this?"

The man slowly tapped the picture and Daniel could see awe in the man's eyes.

"It is the Sangraal."

"This is the Sangraal?" Daniel asked.

"It is also known as the Bloodstone."

"Yes, blood, red, for the color of the jewel." Daniel said turning the book around to look at it closer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." Mitchell said. "We can't be talking about the Holy Grail. The General and you said that it was a cup, every movie I have seen it was a cup. Some Doctor Jones found it and said it was a cup."

"The cup or chalice that Christ used at the last supper was thought to be a myth, but apparently there must have been something special about this jewel that made it revered…..in a way that it was thought to be the Holy Grail. I don't know. Maybe the jewel was part of the cup or something." Daniel said muttering off. "The stone itself has a history that goes back farther than the Grail itself, so the two can't be the same."

"So, we are looking for some blood red stone, that is called the Sangraal?" Mitchell asked. "Not the Holy Grail, which the General assures us is gone forever somewhere in the depths of the Earth."

"Yes." Daniel said.

"If this is what you seek, you will not find it amongst these trinkets." the governor said waving a hand around. "Arthur and his knights left long ago in search for the Sangraal."

"Do you know where they went?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course. It is said they journeyed to three distant lands mentioned in Merlin's prophecy, Castiana, Sahal, Vagonbrei."

"Any of those spots ring any bells?" Mitchell asked.

"No, but if they were part of any of Merlin's prophecies, then any one of those books could hold the key to what we are looking for."

"The books upstairs?" he exclaimed. Daniel nodded. "Jackson, that's days, weeks, to find the proper references, and then there is no guarantee that we're going to be able to track them down."

"Searching for Arthur's whereabouts in this library is not going to be necessary." the governor said waving a gently with a smile at them. He took the same hand and turned patting Valencia on the shoulder. "Now, thanks to Valencia, we have been given a sign that Arthur will return to us soon. You are welcome to stay with us and wait, as the men who conquered Merlin's curse, and a place of honor….."

Daniel closed the book as Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look, first of all there was no curse." he wais then waved a hand at the broken computer. "This….device, it's like a flower mill or a catapult. Just more complicated. There is no magic….."

The group backed up in fear and wonder as light enveloped the two and they were beamed away. They both looked forward to see outer space in front of them through a familiar window.

"Boy, my timing is off today." Daniel stated forcefully.

"Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Jackson, welcome aboard the Korolev."

They turned to see Colonel Chekov in the command chair with other Russian officers at other stations.

The three were looking at a large computer screen that zoomed in on one part of the large ring, to bring up a small area where they had been scanning for.

"There it is." she stated as Kvasir was pushing buttons on the Asguard version of a laptop.

"Yep." Ford said. "So big an object, yet so small a part."

They turned to look at the door as it opened and Colonel Emerson walked in.

"Any progress?"

"Sir, we've managed to locate the dialing control crystals on one part of the gate." she said.

"We managed to create a new control crystal to allow us to dial out before they dial in." Ford said pointing at the crystal object in her hand.

"It just has to be inserted into the slot on the gate, but it will have to be done manually." she said waving the crystal.

"I assume you are going to do it General?" Emerson asked.

"Actually…." she began.

"We both are."

"Why…."

"I'd do it, she really wants to and I ain't letting her go alone. If something goes wrong, better someone who knows the scientific aspects of this all to finish the job."

"All right. I'll have two suits made ready."

"I would go, but you do not have a space suit that would fit me." Kvasir said.

"We have a problem. If it wasn't for the idea that you mentioned earlier General about dialing out so they don't dial in, you won't be going at all."

"What's wrong Colonel?" Ford asked.

"Doctor Jackson and Colonel Mitchell failed to find the weapon."

"Damn. I hope they found something then. Once they get here, have them beam over right away."

He nodded and left.

"You don't really…."

"I'm going Sam, if I have to use my rank."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Other than the fact that even if we stop this gate, I think the Ori have a contingency plan already in the works, like maybe another gate ready to go in case something happened to this one, no, not really."

"You're leaving something out. I can tell."

"It's not important right now. Let's go get this over with while we can."

They were both in the suits, waiting for the helmets to be put on. Ford had his sword, wrapped at the hilt and handle in thick rubber. It was attached to the side of his arm within easy access. His watch was tapped to the outside of his arm, which she didn't understand and hadn't asked about yet. She had the control crystal on her. Their helmets were slowly put on and the outer and inner lights came on as Kvasir was standing by his Asguard control panel, ready to beam them over.

"The coordinates are set. Are you ready General and Colonel Carter?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"These things are really too confining, but oh well."

"You could stay….."

"Beam us over." Ford said before she could say anything else.

"Initiating transport."

The light engulfed them and there were suddenly now looking at a large dark grey wall before them.

"Whoa! This thing is huge!"

"We already knew that." she said reaching for her controls on her arm. "Engaging magnetic lock. Might want to do the same before you go floating off."

He did so while still looking around.

"Seeing it on a screen is one thing, but being next to something this big. Kinda cool actually. This panel right?"

"Yes." she said as she pulled the control crystal out.

He removed it and let it float away and signaled he removed it to the ship.

"Part of me was tempted to toss it at the Odyssey. Just to see how long it would take to make impact."

"Funny." she said removing the crystal. "I'm now putting ours in."

Colonel Emerson couldn't see them, though he was looking out the front window. But he was hearing everything that they said as did the rest of the bridge crew. She placed it in and touched a button on her control pad on her arm.

"It will just take a few minutes to initialize."

"Maybe a couple of those Mark 9 naquada enhanced nukes would do….." Ford began.

"Sir, we are picking up increased energy output from the gate." the man on the Colonel's right, at the console said.

The Colonel turned around quickly.

"Sam, you see that coming at us?"

"Yeah." she said glancing at it as he stepped closer and hooked a line from his side to hers.

"Just in c…." he began saying as the strange electrical effect they saw going across the entire structure came across them. They started drifting away from the gate as their magnetic boots failed. "Colonel, we've lost footing here. Beam us back please."

"We have an incoming wormhole." the airman said.

"Beam them back, now."

"It's not working, there is to much interference." he said after touching a few buttons.

"Sam, General, report."

All the bridge heard was static.

As they floated back and away from the gate, slowly, they both noticed the gate light up. Sam had to close her eyes and tried to look away from the light only to look as Ford lightly hit her chest. She watched it come back in on itself and settle just like all the other Stargate's they'd been through and seen.

"Oh my god."

"As bad as this just became. I have to admit, that was incredible, and really pretty."

"Yeah, what I saw of it." she mumbled.

"Can you require the Carter's signals?" the Colonel asked.

"Negative. They are to close to the event horizon."

The Colonel got up rubbing his mouth as he looked out the window.

"Sir, the Korolev just dropped out of hyperspace."

"This is Colonel Chekov, what is the situation?"

Daniel and Mitchell walked up to the front window to look out.

"We've got an incoming wormhole. I'd suggest you prepare for battle." Colonel Emerson's voice said on their speakers.

Chekov got up and issued those orders in Russian.

"Here they come." Mitchell muttered.

"Kinda looks like a large lake…." Ford began saying when the event horizon rippled and they watched a large and rather ugly looking ship, that Ford mentioned later looked a lot like flying men's underwear, in some ways. Three more of the same ships came out and parked in a line next to the first one, in front of the gate.

"This isn't good." she said as they flew by them. "Those ships are huge."

"No, this is….I can't think of how bad this is. But, we do have them outnumbered.…." he said hitting a couple button on his watch with a finger that had a modified tip to it. Last minute fix he did before getting into the suit.

"What are you….."

"I only count four ships." Mitchell said.

"It could be only their first wave." Daniel said.

"Let's see what we can do about discouraging a second one." Mitchell said.

Colonel Chekov turned from them and went to his command chair spouting orders in Russian. Alarms were heard all over the ship instantly. On the Odyssey, the airmen reported that they were getting a hail from the other ships.

"It's text only."

"And what does it say?" Emerson asked.

"And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made unto dust." the airman read.

"Is that all it says?" Chekov asked from his ship.

"Yeah, that's it." the man on Colonel Chekov's left said.

"Open a channel?" Daniel asked going to the other console. The man there nodded to say it was open. "Then did Tyles say to the people of the low plains, seek not wickedness amongst your neighbors, lest you find purchase in your own house."

He nodded to the man and the message was sent.

"What was that?" Mitchell asked from behind Chekov's chair.

"Book of Origin."

"Think it will help?"

Daniel shrugged.

"They're powering up their weapons." the airman next to Colonel Emerson stated as the Colonel took his seat again.

"Here we go then." he said hitting a button on his chair. "All batteries, open fire."

He shut the channel off as he saw missiles and the rail gun ammo come into view through the window.

"And god help us that we don't hit our people out there."

"Sir, the hanger reports that the bay doors opened for ten seconds and then closed, but they never saw anything leave."

"We'll check it out later."

Ford and Carter watched, holding each other close as possible, as weapon fire erupted from Hal'tak's, the two Asguard ships and the two Earth vessels. The Ori vessels shields visible showed up as they were impacted. Though they couldn't see the large disc like area on the front of the Ori ships, that kinda looked like the deflector dish on the Enterprise B in Star Trek, they did see a large yellow beam of energy come from the front of those ships. Even with full shields, the Hal'tak's were taken down in one hit. The ships started taking evasive maneuvers and doing a sort of strafing run at the Ori ships. The Odyssey and Korolev took direct hits on their shields from the powerful blast, but they didn't get penetrated. Though there was no penetration on those ships, there was a lot of internal damage.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lot's of it. They might as well be trying to use pea shooters on a battleship. The Ori have us outgunned….." he said then stopped.

Neither of them could calculate it.

"Shields down to fifty percent!" the airman reported as explosions happened behind him. "Sir, we just lost sublight engines."

"Damn." Emerson muttered. "Redirect main power to the engines! Begin evasive maneuvers!"

They watched as the Ori ships moved little if at all as they fired smaller blast while still firing the main power beam that was decimating their forces.

"What are we going to do?" she muttered quietly.

"We've lost power!" a man reported to Chekov as Mitchell ran up to his chair.

"We have to scramble the 302's!"

"No, they'll have no effect against that!" Chekov yelled pointing out the window.

"We are getting our asses kicked! It's time to go all in! We'll draw their fire while you get the ship back online!"

"Go, go, go!" Chekov yelled waving him away.

Mitchell quickly ran off the bridge.

"It's no good sir! We're dead in the water!" the airman reported to Emerson. "Sir, picking up approaching ships."

Just behind the gate and above it, three Hal'tak vessels came out of hyperspace and began firing down onto the Ori ships.

"That would have to be Teal'c. Wish we could tell him to just forget it and run away to warn others." Ford said looking up.

"Hey Ford, I'm scared we're not going to make it out of this."

"So am I. But try not to worry. Remember, we're still here in the future. I'm just waiting for them to hopefully fly off, soon. And then, we can get out of here."

"And how are we going to do that? Dial the SGC after this gate shuts down?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. There's a…..ah damn. There went the Stargazer. Jack is not going to like that."

"Apologies for my late arrival." Teal'c said as he came onto the screen on the left wall of the bridge of the Odyssey.

"Better late than never." Emerson stated as his ship shook around him.

"Indeed." Teal'c said then signed off.

"Forget the engines! Give them everything we've got!"

They continued watching, still slowly drifting from the still open Supergate as the Ori continued to waste the fleet. One after another, the Hal'tak's were destroyed. Kvasir's ship was fighting on, but was loosing the battle.

Consoles and other parts of the remaining ships that were fighting were exploding. People, Jaffa and whatever races made up the Lucian Alliance were being thrown around as the ships took severe damage. Emerson's ship was getting heavily damaged, seeing as her engines were gone. The 302's still hadn't left on either ship. Mitchell was still trying to get to the hanger, as he kept getting knocked to the floor. Chekov took over the console next to him as the man that was formerly there was blown out of it. Daniel was just trying to hold onto the command chair to keep standing. Teal'c was firing the weapons on the main Lucian ship, though he could see that it wasn't doing much good.

Two of the Ori ships fired their main weapon and both impacted on the Kosolev. The shields instantly failed and there was a large explosion as the ship was completely destroyed. Ford and Carter couldn't tell if any of the ship survived, other than because one of the Ori ships had moved slightly over, but also because they were too far away.

Within minutes of the battle starting, barely any of the ships were left floating intact. They couldn't even tell if the Asguard ship had survived.

On one of the Ori ships, Vala looked out at the destruction, worry and sadness all over her face as she felt her abdomen. She gasped softly as she felt the baby move or kick.

They watched the ships power up their engines and start heading away from the gate and them.

"We lost."

"Everything. Doesn't even look like we caused their power to flicker. Let's go Sam." he said activating one of the thrusters.

"Go where?" she asked not stopping him. "There's nothing behind the gate and it looks like they are flying off somewhere else, ignoring us. Thankfully."

"Let's hope they leave us alone." he said as they passed by the gate going behind it. It had since closed down and nothing else came through.

"There's nothing…." she began saying when suddenly, just under their feet, there was a open door.

She recognized the inside to be an Ancient shuttle, or more to the point, the Time shuttle, but the time machine part missing. Once they were both inside, he closed the back and spoke a word she could swear was Ancient. He managed to remove his helmet and she followed suit shortly after.

"Let's get out of these things." he said setting his sword off to the side. "I should have just stuck this in the panel as soon as I saw that strange field coming at us. Anyway, once we are out of these, we can monitor them long enough to see if they leave and then look for survivors."


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84

EPISODE……………………FLESH AND BLOOD

The Ori ships flew off slowly and soon left their field of view.

"Well, they are gone." Ford muttered as he decloaked the ship from behind the gate. "Hmm, what's this?"

"What's what?" she asked as he picked up a folded up note that was near the front window on the console. He opened it and rose an eyebrow while reading.

"I know what you are thinking and so will anyone else who ask later. It wouldn't have mattered if you had dozens of ships. The Ori ships have a lot of power and with the Ori helping with advanced technological engineering, having all those extra ships would only have been a more massive loss of life. Wish I could have told you all that trying was pointless, but I can only interfere with history so much, which you already know why. On that note, good luck with everything to come."

"A note to you, from you?"

"Yep." he said pocketing it. "Kinda figured it was pointless to try and fight, but……let's start scanning for any survivors and sending out calls."

"We don't have much room, you do know that? And how would we get them on here anyway?"

"I hate to say it, but I doubt there is any survivors anyway." he said sadly. "I couldn't see the Odyssey anymore and last we heard, her engines were shot, so…."

"Better to try than not at all." she said sadly. "Wait a minute, this is a time machine. Or was and I bet still can be. We can just go home and go back telling ourselves about what happened."

"Nice idea, but no." he said sitting up front with a small grunt of pain.

"What? Why?" she asked sitting across from him. She noticed he was grabbing his chest but didn't think much about it.

"One, we'd create a paradox, in a sense. We'd make it so the future would be changed and when we returned to the future, we'd not notice the difference like everyone else, or maybe we would and it would just take a moment to kick in. Point two, we can't go even if we wanted too."

"Why?"

"Because this is an Ancient ship."

"So?" she asked.

"You didn't let me finished. And also because I am an Ancient."

"Same question, so?"

"You're not connecting the dots very well are you?" he asked turning to her and leaning his arms on his knees.

"We just saw our whole fleet of ships decimated and nothing we did made even a dent." she said waving a hand at the window angrily. "So you'll have to forgive me if I'm not thinking logically."

He smiled lightly as he put both hands on her knees, rubbing them gently while she kept that angry look that was demanding an explanation. She continued to keep her arms crossed despite wanting to push his hands away.

"I took the time drive out to keep away the temptation. As much as I would like to go back and check out things and change some things." he said then took a deep breath. "I was told that I could keep this and I could use the time capability, but the Ancients have me on a short leash. I'm allowed to do only so much. I can curse them out all I want. Such as saying something like, you're all a bunch of fucking ungrateful cowards with a holier than thou attitude! If it wasn't for everyone else here, I'd help the Ori come wipe you out! You're as bad as the Q Continuum!"

Sam would have sat back farther in surprise if she could. She even glanced around expecting some form of retribution to show up as he yelled while looking up. He muttered something else about them being cowards before looking at her again.

"I exclude my parents of course. I know they'd try to do something, but if they tried, they'd be stopped and well. Anyway, they told me if I tried to do something with this they didn't like, they'd either take it away or destroy it or stop me in some way, shape or form. If I suddenly felt like trying something, such as the idea you presented, which I agree with, they would give me a small sign to signify no. I'm guessing they think that stopping my heart for a second is their funny way of saying no."

"That's why you were holding your chest." she said concerned.

"Yes. Now, I'm not telling you this to say give it a try, but if we went back and the rest of SG-1 was here, including Jack. I'd have to be off the ship. And if you all decided to go back and tell us about the outcome that happened here, you probably wouldn't be stopped. Here's what would be the most likely outcome. You go back, say….a week before this. By then we'd be here before the gate was completed and be able to stop the gate from being finished. Hell, let's say we….ahem, you all go back a month or more and tell us, we come here and do something to the gate or evacuate the people that were on the planet. Then once the planet is gone, we stop the gate before it gets completed. They are just going to go make another gate somewhere else. Follow me?"

"You're saying that they'd just find another planet to destroy again. And if we went back again telling ourselves the new planet, they'd just try to find another one after that failure. And it would just be a ongoing process. Eventually we'd end up evacuating most if not all the planets out there."

"That, but it could become worse. Such as they decide to make a Supergate much farther away than we have ever traveled. By ship anyway. Say a point somewhere between here and Atlantis. Some place that would take us months if not longer to get to. By then they could have a bigger fleet and a bunch of planets with mass industries and such. And they might even find Atlantis. We might save lives, but the outcome could possibly be worse. Here, we unfortunately lost a lot of people we have yet to identify, but we might still have a chance to stop them, some how, some way. We've already seen it wouldn't have mattered if we had a massive fleet of Daedalus class ships. Hell, the note alone told us that. We just don't have the power needed to destroy those ships right now."

"If things get too worse, we can talk about this idea then. It won't be the same without you coming with, but….."

"I just hope it doesn't get that bad."

Onboard one of the Ori ships, Vala was currently in labor. A few women in what could have been considered American Colonial clothes were nearby telling her to push. She had the baby without any trouble and healed up rather quickly after the baby left her body. Her husband got up from next to her as the baby was taken and wrapped in a blanket. When they started to take the baby away as it cried, she began to complain and ask for the baby so she could hold it. The women gave her a look and headed for the door. A Prior walked in speaking in a different tongue that Vala didn't understand. Everyone in the room bowed and after he was done speaking, the women left with the baby, though her husband and the Prior didn't leave. The Prior spoke of the fact she was the Orici and that through her this galaxy would be saved from the evil and unbelievers. Vala just stared at her husband that smiled in amazement at it all as he stayed slightly bowed.

_These people are totally nuts! _she thought as the ships entered hyperspace.

For the last couple of hours they had been trying to raise anyone on the com as he flew through the debris field.

"I don't think anyone made it." she muttered sadly as she wiped a tear away. "Damn it."

"I wish I could have done something to stop this Sam." he said pulling her into an embrace after turning in his chair. "I admit I'm rather well gifted, but I'm not perfect."

"I know. All this knowledge of time travel and we can't even use it." she said with a pissed tone. "Well, we can use it, but we can't have you help."

"Sucks for damn sure. I say we try another hour and if we find nothing then, we head out and try to get home." he said holding her face as he placed his forehead against hers.

"We're still getting a few life signs. I don't understand. We get the readings, but we can't pick them out." she said waving at the panels. "I can't even make a pinpointed position to look."

"Must be all the interference from all the weapons fire, explosions and whatever is being vented from these ships. Though it could be system malfunctions too that is causing the interference. I'm was still working on this thing after I took the Time Drive out. I'm getting multiple distress beacons too, but no one is talking." he said as they passed by what was left of the ship the Asguard had given them. "Damn, Jack is really going to be pissed."

"She did fight pretty well for awhile." Carter said as they passed by. She looked away from the spinning pieces and back at the laptop. "Unfortunately, even if we did find anyone, we couldn't be much help. No transporter systems. I know it's dangerous, but I'm going to try boosting the signal. Hopefully the Ori aren't in the area or if we are lucky, they aren't monitoring any signals. Maybe the interference is making it difficult for any communications to get through. This is Lieutenant Colonel Carter, is anyone out there, please respond."

"I'm getting a familiar power reading." he said frowning at the read out.

"Where at?"

"Over there." he said pointing at the holo-projection on the screen. "That reading really looks familiar."

"It is. I think it's the power reading from a F-302."

"Let's check it out."

Passing by several burning and spinning hulks, he came up upon it from behind.

"It's one of ours. Wonder who's inside?" he said slowly bring the shuttle around to the cockpit.

"I'm getting a life reading." she said looking at the board.

"Sam, take a look. He's sleeping on the job." Ford said in a slightly choked voice and a small chuckle. "I don't know how, but he got his ass out of the fire again."

"What?" she said seeing tears in his eyes. She looked out seeing Mitchell unconscious in the cockpit. "Mitchell, this is Colonel Carter, wake up."

She wiped her eyes as Ford did as well. She tried a few more times, but he didn't wake up.

"I gotta idea. Though I don't know if it will work." he said slowly bring the window up near the cockpit.

"Careful Ford. You don't want to crack the cockpit window. Or ours."

"I think we are about an inch away now." he said going into the back and opening one of the panels. "No, wrong one. Is it this one? Ah, here it is. AH! Damn that's bright."

"Why do people do that?" she asked as he came back forward with a very bright flashlight.

"I have asked myself that question and even thought people who do that are stupid. Then I realized I was in that category. Okay Colonel, wake up." he said flashing the light into his face.

Though it was outer space, the light was coming across into Mitchell's face rather brightly. Bright enough it would wake any normal person.

"He might not be able to wake up, or he could be….." she was slowly saying.

"No, he's not dead. His shirt is moving as he breathes." he said hitting the com button. "Colonel! Wake up!"

"He must have hit his head."

"I see the blood too, but it doesn't look like he's still bleeding. Barely anything there." he said seeing the small blood trail that went down the front of Mitchell's face. "Colonel Mitchell, is you don't wake up now, you're fired. You will never fly again and you certainly will never see the Stargate much less go….."

Mitchell stirred and raised a hand to cover his eyes from some blinding light.

"Oh great, I died." he said still squinting from the bright light. A quick glance and noticing his head hurt reminded him of where he was. "Or I'm way too close to a star or something."

"Well, you aren't dead."

"What the?"

The light went away and he looked through the window to see Ford and Carter just outside. And he screamed as he instinctively tried to back up. His movement and banging caused jolted the craft making the systems to come back online.

"Sorry about that Mitchell." Ford said barely containing a laugh.

"Very funny General. Can we pretend I didn't do that?"

"Do what?"

Mitchell smiled lightly as he felt his head for a moment and then started a system check.

"You okay Cam?" she asked.

"A little headache Sam. Glad to see you two made it. You'll have to tell me how you got a Puddle Jumper sometime."

"It's the time ship." Ford said. "Just no time drive."

"Hmm. I thought Area 51 had it."

"No." Ford said. "The N.I.D. or the Trust would get hold of it that way. They tried before."

"We both saw the Korolev explode." she said. "How'd you get out in time?"

"Yeah, the ship was blowing up around me and I somehow managed to get into this thing and get out, but the explosion must have caught up with me as I tried to get away."

"Daniel?" Ford asked.

"Still onboard, I think." he said slowly.

"Knowing him, he got away somehow, or ascended." Ford muttered. "I don't think he's dead. Somehow, I think Daniel will out live everyone."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Mitchell said as he banged a panel. "Where's the Ori ships?"

"They left a few hours ago." Ford said.

"About four actually." she said.

"And it took you two that long to find me?"  
"Lots of interference from all the weapons fire and destroyed ships have made the scanning and communications systems…."

"Not run as well as we wished. Besides that, I have been keeping the power in this thing at a low level, in case the Ori might be able to detect us. Besides, flying through this soup is rather hard." Ford said. "What about that thing?"

"Well, she seems flight capable still. A little banged up."

Both their radios systems kicked on with static.

"This is Colonel Emerson in the Odyssey, is that your voice we heard Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yes sir. I'm still here and kicking. Well, still here."

"What about Colonel and General Carter?"

"We're right here Colonel. We, um, parked next to Mitchell."

"Parked General?"

"We're in…." she began to say when he stopped her.

"We don't know who's listening."

"Everything okay General?"

"Everything is just fine. You'll see why we said parked when you come into view."

"Where have you been?" Carter asked.

"We lost all communications during the battle. Once we got our sublight engines back online, we tailed the Ori ships using our long range sensors from a distance. They jumped into hyperspace about an hour ago. We're still trying to get our basic operating systems back online."

"Hey, I see them. There's she is."

"You can see that?" she asked.

"Well, it is the only ship moving around with a large power reading." Ford said pointing at the screen.

"Requesting permission to return to the ship sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Granted Colonel." Emerson said.

"The left docking bay is out of commission." the Major next to him reported.

"Got it." Mitchell said powering up as Ford backed the shuttle off.

"We're getting a hail sir." the Major said.

"On screen." he said walking to the screen on the left of the bridge.

"Colonel Emerson." Teal'c stated as he stood behind a console on one of the Hal'taks.

"Teal'c, it's good to see you."

"You as well. This vessel has sustained some substantial damage. It has taken some time to get primary systems back online."

"We've been receiving several distress beacons from several ships. We've ringed aboard who we could, but our life support systems are already overtaxed. Any chance you might be able to take on a few people?"

Teal'c never got a chance to respond back as the bridge was attacked. Zat blast were fired multiple times causing sparks and other electrical damage. Teal'c turned firing back with the zat he had as Colonel Emerson watched the scene and then the screen suddenly shut off.

"I'll take that as a no." he said turned to the Major. "How's the shields and hyperdrive coming?"

"We've got twenty percent power for shields." the Major said bringing up the info on his screen. "Vasir's concentrating on the Asguard beaming technology. Hyperdrive is still offline."

He shook his head and looked away a moment.

"How about some good news, anything?" Emerson asked.

"Mitchell, you go ahead first. We'll come in next." Ford said.

"Where did you two go?"

"I cloaked the ship, just in case. We looked around staying cloaked before we found you."

"Oh, okay. See you two inside." he said still continuing his approach.

"Why are we staying cloaked?"

"Just in case. Take a look at that Hal'tak. Looks somewhat functional despite the fact it got it's chassis kicked."

"Chassis?"

"It's not human or any life form for that matter. It doesn't have an ass and certainly can't get the crap kicked out of it."

"Way too elaborate on the description there, but I get it. Probably flight capable, doubtful on the hyperdrive. I serious doubt it has any weapons that function anymore." she said as they entered the ship, still cloaked.

"Colonel Mitchell has landed safely. And so has both Carter's."

"What did they do, hitch a ride on the wings?"

"Um, no sir. They came in a Puddle Jumper. It uncloaked a few seconds ago." the Major said confused.

"Hmm. I'll have to ask the General about that. Keep the channel open and keep trying to reach Teal'c." he said leaving the bridge.

Natan and four of his men came onto the smoking bridge to find Teal'c laying on the floor half conscious. He was injured but nothing life threatening yet.

"Take him to a cell." Natan ordered.

Two men picked him up by the arms and carried him away.

"General, Colonels."

"Emerson." Ford said as Emerson walked up.

"Sir." the other two said.

"Glad to see you're all okay. Can I ask where that came from?"

"It was cloaked and I sent it out to hide behind the Supergate before the battle started. Or was it during? Whatever the case, it was a backup plan, of sorts." he said muttering out the last part.

"Something about the future and your counterpart?"

"Word gets around quickly that I talk to him every so often huh."

"Something like that General. Let's head to the bridge. Colonel, do you need medical attention?" he asked as they took off.

"No, just a slight headache." Mitchell said shaking his head. "Probably from that bright light."

"Light?" Emerson asked.

"My fault." Ford said as he and Carter explained what they did to wake Mitchell up. They did leave out the part how Mitchell got scared.

"What's so funny about all that?"

"Nothing." the two said with small smiles as they looked at Mitchell. Mitchell began to say something to them, but instead turned to Emerson.

"Any of the crew from the Korolev make it aboard before the ship was destroyed?"

"Only a half dozen. Doctor Jackson wasn't among them. We've located the flight recorder and trying to retrieve it now."

"Transporters functional?" Ford asked.

"No. Vasir's working on it."

"I heard from one of the techs that Teal'c called."

"Yes, he's still alive. Or was last time I talked to him." he said giving them a quick report of what happened.

"Damn." Ford muttered as the bridge asked for Colonel Emerson.

"What is it Major?" Emerson asked from his com link.

"We've re-established contact with the Lucian Alliance ship. They are asking to speak with you."

"We're on our way."

"Does Earth know about our current situation?" Mitchell asked.

"Our only long range array that wasn't damaged was sensors. Subspace communication is damaged beyond repair. Still, they got to know something's happened. We've missed our scheduled check in."

"So I guess there's no help." Mitchell muttered.

"Not anything they could do even if we had a Stargate on board. Other than getting supplies and getting injured people off and such, in some ways it wouldn't matter if I could snap my fingers and this ship was back at full power and no damage. Those Ori ships would still be able to stop this ship like….."

"A cockroach in a corner in Texas ?" Mitchell asked.

"Good analogy Colonel. Bad news is we are that cockroach." Emerson said. "We've got further problems. The life support systems are overtaxed, we may last a day, or less. That's if we don't take on any more survivors."

They walked onto the bridge and Emerson walked over to the screen.

"Hang on Major." Ford said walking toward the back of the bridge to one of the other screens.

"What's up General?" Emerson asked.

"Whoever is on that ship probably doesn't know that me and Carter are on board. I'd like to keep it that way for now. We did fly back into the ship cloaked and flew around out there cloaked, that was until we found Mitchell." he said pushing a few buttons as Carter walked up. "Go ahead Colonel."

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Odyssey." he said while Mitchell stood behind him.

Netan and one of his men stood behind the Hal'tak console on the screen.

"I am Netan, leader of the Lucian Alliance, you will surrender control of your ship to me immediately."

"Yeah right." Ford muttered.

"You want me to take this one sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Go ahead."

He walked in front of Emerson and crossed his arms.

"Hey there. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell here. Look, we were all in this fight together, weren't we? This is not how allies are suppose to treat each other. Granted, we got our butt's kicked, but we need to work together if we are going to survive."

"Our sensors detect your shields are at minimum. If you do not capitulate immediately, we will open fire."

"You'd be destroying the only other ship out here with life support capability." Emerson said stepping up closer.

"You dragged us into this battle knowing it would deplete our forces!" Natan stated forcefully with anger. "I suspect intentionally."

"That's not true. We all lost. Badly." Mitchell said. "Why don't you tell us your situation? Maybe we can work something out."

"The situation is, you will surrender or be destroyed."

He turned to quietly talk to Emerson.

"What sort of ordnance do we have on board?"

"Not much. But he's right about our shields. We're sitting ducks."

Mitchell looked to his right to see Ford waving his hand. Once he had Mitchell's attention, he made a few hands signals.

"What?" he said quietly.

Ford dropped his head and then looked up. He pointed at his watch and then made a signal for water followed by making a jumping motion with his hands a few times. Mitchell nodded as he realized what Ford meant and then understood why he was showing two fingers.

"What was he saying?" Emerson asked.

"We have two of those Ancient missiles in that Puddle Jumper in the bay. From what I remember, it only takes one to take a Hal'tak out."

"We have a advantage then."

The screen shut off as Netan hung up on them. Ford walked back over and looked out the window.

"Any comments Colonel, General?" Emerson asked.

"Ships been pretty trashed. I'd lay odds that this ship is functioning a lot better than they are." Ford said.

"From the damage we observed as we passed by, there's some pretty big holes in the super structure. In some ways, I'm surprised they have life support. I agree with Ford though. I also believe that from the damage we saw, they probably have no weapons, at least none functioning." she said.

"I think they are waiting for something." Ford muttered.

"You mean like more backup?" Mitchell asked.

"Vala told us the Lucian Alliance has a lot of ships. They brought, what was it, three maybe four? More than likely, they sent a distress signal toward the end of the battle and are waiting for help."

"Help? Don't you mean a rescue?" Emerson asked.

"The Alliance is a bunch of pirates, pretty much. With all the destruction here and floating ships, it's a perfect place to find parts needed for salvage. Who knows, maybe with everything floating here, scavenge enough parts and viola, you may have a fully functioning ship. And maybe better seeing as there was one of ours out there and an Asguard vessel."

"They haven't fired yet." Mitchell said. "I don't think they can."

"Major, back us off. Let's see what they do." Emerson said.

The Ori ships continued through hyperspace. Vala had to stay in the bedroom because she wasn't allowed to roam around, at least not yet anyway. Even though she had healed up soon after giving birth, she did get tired and fell asleep for awhile. She was in the bed curled up under the blankets looking out the window watching the blue effect of the ship in hyperspace when her husband came in. She argued about needing to see her daughter and the fact she was her mother. He told her that the Prior had agreed to allow her to see her, and then the door opened. He instantly got down on the ground bowing as one of the nurses came in with a little girl, about 4 years old. And bright greens eyes that had a piercing look to them.

"Hello mother."

She really didn't know what to think as she looked between what was claiming to be her daughter and her husband. Her daughter came over slowly.

"Well, I've heard of children growing up fast, but this is ridicules."

"You do not believe."

"I don't know what you mean." she said a little to quickly.

"You cannot hide your feelings from me. It's all right. I will help you find the true path. Hallowed are the Ori."

Landry was at the bottom of the gate ramp as the Iris opened and let Master Bra'tak in.

"Master Bra'tak. Have you heard any news?"

"The battle did not go well." he stated shaking his head as he walked off the ramp.

"We have lost contact with both Earth ships."

"We would be lucky it either survived. Word is four Ori ships came through the Chappi'ko."

"The Supergate?" Landry asked and Bra'tak nodded.

"They lay waste to all that stood in their path and then moved on."

"We need to get at least one ship out to that location and see if anything remains. If anyone survived."

"Agreed."

"Walter, dial it up."

"We can only hope that SG-1 has somehow made it through this." Bra'tak stated.

"Well, they didn't fire." Mitchell muttered after they back off a couple hundred kilometers.

"I don't think they could if they wanted to try shooting us with staff weapons from the windows." Ford said as he turned away from the window. "Sam.."

"You want me to go help with the hyperdrive while you go rescue Teal'c."

"How do you two do that? It is really creepy. Do you two have some sort of…." Mitchell said rolling his hand as he thought.

"Telepathic link? Is that the word you want?" Ford asked.

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other and then back at Mitchell.

"No." they said together.

"We've worked together so long…."

"And done so much together…." she said.

"That is has become second nature." they said together.

"So damn creepy. Okay, you got a plan to save Teal'c."

"Yep." he said with a smile.

"Don't get killed. Scratch that, don't get captured and get us killed." she said walking off the bridge. "I expected you back and down there helping me with repairs when you get back."

"Yes sweety." he said sweetly as a few people looked at him. "What?"

"She has you by a short leash General." Emerson said. "I'm speaking from experience of course."

"It's not a leash." he said with a smile as he looked back out the window thinking. "It's called trust."

Over on the Hal'tak, Netan was trying to figure out what he planned to do next. Mostly, he had to wait and that wasn't something he liked doing. He was holding a pain stick as he walked down and opened the cell door.

"This is all your fault." Netan said as he entered the brig.

"I have already told you all I know about the Ori." Teal'c stated from where he was laying on the floor. "Our only hope in defeating their followers is by uniting our forces and working together. You have nothing to gain by torturing me."

"That, is where you are wrong." he said moving his mouth around into a evil like smile. "I, am very, very angry right now. And causing you a great deal of pain will make me feel better."

As Ford was getting ready to leave, Mitchell showed Sam some info.

"The rings were activated on the Korolev?"

"But not here." Mitchell said.

"Hmm. Did you tell Ford yet?"

"Yeah. He's willing to bet a million dollars that Daniel was in those rings."

"That high, he's probably right. I got to get back to this. Are you going with him to get Teal'c?" she said checking out the damaged crystals.

"No. He said he wouldn't mind it in some ways, but he's going to do a stealth approach and get Teal'c out that way. Using the cloaking field on the Puddle Jumper and such."

"Not a bad idea. They won't see him coming and if the ship is as damaged as it looks, he should be able to land in one of the damaged sections and get in that way. If there is atmosphere in a section that is."

"That's his plan. Emerson is going to have the ship stay just outside of the Asguard beaming range in case they think we are up to something, that way we can deny it. The General told him to do that."

"Nice idea. What about the rings?"

"We're just out of range there too."

"Remind him to be careful."

"Already have. Remember, I am in charge of this team."

"You didn't pull that on him did you?"

"Yep." he said crossing his arms with a smile.

"What did he say?"

"He laughed, patted me on the back and said he was glad that I was still doing my job. He plans on giving me a full report when he gets finished."

"At least he's in good spirits."

"Any, um, idea on when we'll have hyperdrive again?"

"Don't know yet? Still trying to figure out the extent of the damage."

"All right. Let us know when you know anything. I'm going back to the bridge to keep watch. We'll let you know when we know anything."

"Thanks."

During the battle, one of the female officers found out that when the Ori fired their super weapon, their shields had a brief opening, so Colonel Chekov ordered a bomb to be beamed over. It didn't work so Daniel suggested they use rings. To do so required they get closer and when they did get closer to try ringing a bomb over, it ended up being the ships destruction. But Daniel was in the rings as the ship was blowing up. And he beamed over to the Ori ship. He was hiding in the rings room as a patrol of Ori soldiers came walking by. After they passed by, he took a small look around.

Back at the SGC, the I.O.A. sent Woolsey to find out what was going on. They had been discussing things for the last couple of minutes. Landry was walking around the small office while Woolsey sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"You don't know where the enemy ships are or what they are capable of?"

"We know that they cut through both of our 304's, two Asguard ships and a fleet of Goa'uld motherships."

"They could be on their way here as we speak." he said with some fear in his voice.

"We sent the best we had to stop them." he said turning around from behind the desk.

"The I.O.A. is considering bringing the ZPM from Atlantis to power the Antarctic Earth defense system."

"Even if we had a ship, it would take a minimum of three weeks for a ship to get there and bring the ZPM back. And there is no guarantee that the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica would be effective against the Ori ships with everything else we have thrown at them. As usual, the I.O.A. is wasting their breath and our time."

He sat down in the chair as he sighed.

"You know, General Carter was right. He mentioned something about the fact that if they failed out there, that the I.O.A. would be here breathing down our necks. And here you are."

"I'm going to assume that he had a message, and probably a vulgar one at that."

"Actually, no, not really. Mostly in was something he mentioned to them before. Stuff about how they were out there risking their lives to save this planet, doing the best they could and the fact that that stress was enough. The people here and out there don't need the I.O.A. coming down on them, telling them how badly they are doing and putting more pressure on them, because it only makes things worse in the long run. General Carter can't get a heart attack from the pressure but other people can and his people don't need that. He had one important message for you to tell them. Either bring encouraging news, or don't bother coming at all."

"I see. I'll inform them of that."

Vala was allowed out of the room finally and was wearing a dark blue or purple dress that had part of the material hanging down to the ground off both elbows. The back of the dress was dragging across the floor behind her, but only an inch or so worth. She passed several patrols and came across the room she was looking for. Two guards were standing by it. One pushed a button as she walked up and let her in. The door closed behind her and she went up to the other door and pressed the button. Inside was a rather large room with a circle window showing the ship was still in hyperspace. A few chairs and candles were around the room. A couple of stone pillars, about four feet high had flames coming out of them. Against the wall was a stand with the book of Origin open on it. A table with some food which one of the women that served her daughter, was currently filling a cup with water, or tea. She looked off to her left as her daughter spoke and came from the bedroom section.

"Hello mother, you need not be afraid."

"Are you actually going to stop growing at some point?" she asked as she walked up to see two other women helping working on the sleeves of the dress. Kinda looked like a peasant outfit in some ways, though in to damaged condition. "Well, because, at this rate, you're going to have a very short life."

She laughed lightly about it as she looked at her daughter that had to have grown up another year or two, maybe more.

"I'm glad you worry for me." she said after nodding at the two women to leave. "I am very hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

Vala smiled lightly as she watched her head for the table.

"Okay." she said going over and sitting across from her.

The woman at the table handed her a small bowl of what looked to be oatmeal.

"I really miss Ford's cooking." she muttered quietly while looking at the selection of bread, cheese and fruits. And whatever her daughter was eating. "I really wish there was coffee or at least chocolate."

"Mother?"

"Talking to myself."

"You have questions."  
"Do you have a name?"

"They call me Orici."

"Yeah. It's not much of a name is it?" she said with a small but not happy smile.

"What would you like to call me?"

"Well." she said leaning on the table with a smile. "I always thought that if I had a daughter, I would name her after my mother. She was a very, strong woman."

Her daughter tilted her head as she looked down thinking.

"Her name was Adria."

"I like that. Adira." she said looking at her mother who was still smiling. She smiled back then it went away quickly. "You think that by naming me, you will humanize me. Make me more like you. More sympathetic to your point of view."

Vala sat back sighing as she looked up and then back at her. Those last few sentences had much distain in them.

"How do you know what you know?"  
"The Ori wove their knowledge into my genetic makeup. At least, as much as my human brain can hold. All our knowledge is far too much for us to possibly comprehend. The understanding of an infinite universe is obviously without boundaries."  
"So, you're not actually one of them?"

"I am the closets I can be in the form of flesh and blood."

"Is there no part of you that is from me?"

"Of course." she said with a small smile. "You are my mother."

"Exactly." she stated pointing, as she got up and walked around her, talking sternly. "And as your mother, you will listen to me young lady. There will be no leading of this ships and armies on a mass murdering crusade. Or else."

Adria just looked at her. Vala sighed as she knelt down on Adria's left.

"Oh well, it was worth a try."

"I know why you believe what you do. But the Ancients have lied to you, they are the ones who long ago tried to destroy the Ori for their beliefs. Not the other way around. Only the Ori share all they learn." she said as Vala got up sighing once again. "The Ancients have kept the basic truth of your existence from you."

Vala walked away with that look that showed she didn't care. Adria got up and began to follow her until Vala stopped on the other side of the table.

"They have hoarded their knowledge and have been dishonest with you about everything. Contrary to what they told you, the Ori do ascend their followers. And the Ancients are the ones sapping energy from the humans in this galaxy to empower themselves. That is why they created you, to give them the strength to destroy the Ori once and for all. That is why all those they cannot be made to see the true path must be destroyed. Or all will be lost to evil."

Vala slowly bent over to be at eye level with her.

"Are you saying this is a preemptive strike? Self defense?"

"Is matters not what you call it. The cause is just and the truth will see us through to victory."

"Do you really believe that? Or are you just hoping I will?"

Adria stepped back, and to Vala it looked it was in some fear. She continued to step back slowly.

"Why don't you believe me mother?"

"I don't know." she said standing back up.

"You choose to take the word of an Ancient over the word of your daughter?" she said insulted. "What have the Ancients done to earn your trust?"

"About as much as you. Though a particular person comes to mind that has helped me and many other's see the real truth." she said tapping her lip.

"In the end, only you can decide the fate of your soul."

Ford left the ship, cloaked and headed for the damaged Hal'tak. He located a section where he could get out and not explosively decompress. The shield shook the puddle jumper as he pushed through it. Hopefully no one inside would really notice the ships shield had flickered. He kept the ship cloaked, got out and cloaked himself. Before he went through one of the doors he noticed that space around the ship had lit up some.

"Colonel?"

"Two Hal'taks just dropped out of hyperspace General."

"Great. Be careful Colonel. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Major, come about. Let's face them head on." Emerson stated as he took the center chair.

"The Lucian Alliance ship is haling us again." the Major said.

"We really could use a trump card right now." Mitchell muttered crossing his arms as he stood just to the right of the Colonels chair.

"Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded, or you will be destroyed." Netan said as he appeared on the screen. "I assure you Captain, I am quite capable of following through this time."

"Shields at 30 sir. They won't stand up to much." the Major said.

"Sam, we've got a big problem." Mitchell muttered into his com unit. "How's that hyperdrive coming?"

She got up from looking in a panel near the Asguard. The Asguard shook his head.

"Not well. Vasir's still working on the beam technology."

"Sensors indicate that the motherships are powering up weapons." the Major stated.

At a dead out run, considering that time was running out, Ford managed to get to what was left of the engine room. Though he had to take a few people out along the way. One moment one guy was just walking down the corridor and then his face was kissing the wall. A few others met the same fate. Two guys ended up, in a sense, kissing each other before the backs of their heads met the bulk heads. A few people were around trying to get things working again as he entered, but they didn't see him. A few pulled crystals here and there and the weapons were not going to be working, and neither was the engines.

"Nice collection. Hope they serve us well." he muttered quietly as he pocketed the crystals.

As he was leaving the room, he heard the commotion begin about missing parts. A quick check of his tracking device and he was off. Didn't take long to find it. He uncloak himself right in front of the guard as he lashed out. The guy never saw the roundhouse kick coming until it was too late.

"Teal'c, you don't look so good." Ford said working the panel quickly and forcing the door open.

"I have been better."

"Can you walk, run?"

"I can."

"Good. Let's go before they find out you're escaping."

"Indeed."

Vala left the room and decided to look around. It wasn't too long before she realized not many people wanted her there. So she went back to her room and as the door closed, something felt wrong and right at the same time. She turned around slowly to see a gun pointed at her, but that wasn't the interesting or surprising part. It was Daniel wearing a dark woolen cloak. He placed a finger over his lips.

"Long story." he said quietly as he glanced around.

"Are you alone?" she asked whispering.

"Yes. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at the gun. It was pointed more at her neck than anything else. She realized it was the dress after a moment. "Oh, I had a baby."

Daniel had a confused and strange look on his face as she turned away and talked at her normal voice level. He still didn't lower the gun though.

"You know, I never thought I would agree with my father, but now I'm starting to remember about how he used to go on and on about how you'd nurture them and raise them and how you teach them the best that you can, and then all they do is break your hearts." she said waving her hands around slightly as upset tone entered her voice. "I always assumed that his tainted experience was by me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked quickly after lowering the gun.

"Well, she started off all sweet and innocent to begin with." she said spinning around back to him. "And now she's hell bent on domination of the galaxy!"

"What? How old is she?" Daniel asked surprised and a little shocked.

"A few hours." she said as Daniel gave her a very strange and confused look. "The Ori used me to sneak one of their own over the border. This child is their way of cheating the ascended rule book. Well, they couldn't exactly encroach on our galaxy themselves without getting into a confrontation with the Ancients, right?"

Daniel nodded while he was thinking.

"So they created their own human representative, with their knowledge, to lead their armies."

"Sort of a uber-Prior, like a Doci?"

"Oh, but she's much worse than that!" she said shaking her hands in fury. "The Priors are just pawns. She knows the score. She's complicit with the Ori. You should have heard the propaganda that she was spewing at me earlier!"

"Wait, wait, wait. We're taking about a baby right?" he said waving a hand at her.

"Oh, she's been genetically altered. She's be fully grown figure head in a day or so." she stated forcefully and then spun around looking out the window. "If she takes after her mother, she's have a pretty good figure too."

"This is bad."

"You're telling me. Origin is about to become much more appealing to the males of this galaxy."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No. That she wouldn't tell me." she said turning back around. "She knows that I am not on her side. She's still hoping that I will see the light. But part of her can't help but feel tied to me. She wanted me to give her a name."

"And….."

"Adria. I told her it was my mothers…."

"Not?" Daniel said a little surprised.

"Stepmother. Witch of a mother." she said turning away again.

"The more I get to know you, the more I'm starting to understand."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." he said smiling sweetly.

"Do you know what's strange Daniel?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"She has the knowledge of ascended beings, twisted though it may be, but I sense that there is a part of her that is just like any other kid that wants her mother's approval. So I'm hoping that I can use that somehow. Why else would she care what I think?"

"Right now we're a little more concerned about getting off this ship." he said as she turned away again. "There's only so long that I can hide."

"Hide!" she said quickly.

"Yeah."

"No hide!"

He turned to see shadows moving behind the door which had a green stained glass in the middle. As Vala started having fake coughs, he dove over the bed and hid just under it against the wall. The door opened and her husband walked in with his bag of armor.

"H-hi."

"What?" he asked walking past.

"Hi, long day?" she asked following quickly as he walked to the end of the bed and dropped his bag.

"Yes. I'm exhausted." he said rubbing his face. "I see you're up and around."

As he went to go to the side of the bed where Daniel was, she spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. He was very surprised as she crawled on top of him.

"Much better." she said as she began making out with him.

Three Hal'tak vessels came out of hyperdrive behind the Odyssey.

"Three more ships just arrived from hyperspace." the Major reported.

"They're flanking us." Mitchell muttered.

"I'm receiving a hail."

"On screen." Emerson ordered looking at the screen.

The screen changed to show a Hal'tak bridge, but Bra'tak was at the helm.

"Greetings."

"Bra'tak. Greetings back at you. Heads up, the Lucian Alliance is getting ready to open fire on us."

"I have already demanded that they stand down, or face us in battle."

"Oh, that doesn't look good." Ford said as he sat down at the controls and noticed three mother Hal'tak vessels come out of hyperspace behind the Odyssey.

"Five to one is not good odds." Teal'c stated as he held a gauze pad on his wound.

"Nope. And I only have two missiles or whatever the hell those things are called on this thing." he said grabbing the controls. "Despite what I am, I still don't know what those damn things are called. And Drone is some name given to them by someone else."

"We are cloaked still, are we not?"

"Yeah. Gives me an idea. Let's get out of here." he said as the ship powered up and flew out. "I'll heal that when we get back aboard."

"You have gotten much better with the healing device as of late General Carter."

"Had more practice lately. Especially with Kate still learning restraint with her sword."

"Was not Vala the same way?"  
"She was. Still is probably." he said as the ship suddenly lurched out of control. "Whoa!"

"They are firing weapons." the Major reported.

"What the hell are they doing?" the Colonel exclaimed.

Mitchell moved closer to the window as the Colonel got out of his chair watching as the shields on the damaged Hal'tak withstood several blows before the shields gave and the ship blew up under the barrage.

"Carter, does Hermiod have a lock on Teal'c and the General?"

"He says yes, but that they are headed….."

"Sir, sensors are picking up a ship headed toward the landing bay, but their approach is too fast." the Major reported quickly.

"Have repair crews prepare for a crash landing! Alert the med bay!" Emerson ordered quickly.

"I'm going down." Mitchell said glancing out the window and seeing the other two Alliance ships jump to hyperspace.

"Glad to see they left." Emerson muttered.

"The Puddle Jumper is back on the ship sir." the Major said.

"Damage?"

"Can't tell at the moment sir. Repair crews are still working on the sensors in that area."

The back of the jumper opened and some smoke poured out with two people walking out coughing.

"Damn. Well, know the saying…" Ford muttered kneeling over coughing.

"I do not." Teal'c said coughing less as he stood back up and walked with Ford toward the door as it opened.

"Any landing you walk away from……"

"Is a good one." Mitchell said as he followed the medics in. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, little smoke. Couple of hours of work and she'll fly again."

"T?"

"I have been better." he said a little tiredly.

"Told me the same thing. Damn, gonna take awhile to get the smell of burnt circuits out of this thing."

"I believe it's called Frebreeze sir." one of the medics said looking at Teal'c.

"Now there's an idea….."

"Ford, Teal'c. You both okay?" Carter asked entering quickly.

"Yeah, just fine. We need to work on that later." he said jerking a thumb at Jumper.

"I am well Colonel Carter. Can you tell me what transpired?"

"Well, I'm guessing that either they noticed you escaping or just decided to let you die as the other two ships fired on the one you were on." Mitchell said.

"Oh. And here I was thinking it might have been my fault." Ford said as they walked into the ship.

"What'd you do, leave a bomb?" Carter asked.

Ford laughed lightly as he reached into his pockets.

"From one engineer slash scientist to another." he said handing over the crystals. "After what you told me, I'm not surprised it was so easy to get back to the Jumper. No one was on board to stop us."

"Some of these might help." Carter said looking at them.

"General, I believe you said you would be able to help me." Teal'c stated from the gurney he was being pushed on behind them.

"Yes I did. Let's go to the med bay T. We'll get you fixed up and then see about getting home."

"Indeed."

"I'll be working on the hyperdrive and expecting you soon."

"I'm, going to do something." Mitchell said as everyone left.

"After everything we've been through, after everything you've seen, how can you not believe the Ori?" he asked Vala as she lay on his chest. He was mostly leaning back against the end raised part on the bed..

"You think I don't?"

"The Orici is a truthseer."

"She is a child. Little girls always have issues with their mothers." Vala stated.

"You apparently haven't met Sally yet." Daniel muttered as he brought his gun up near his face, ready to shoot the guy in the back if he had to.

"Are you saying you do believe in the Ori?"

"Why are you here with me if you doubt my devotion?"

"Because I love you. Because I still hope that I can save your soul." he said looking down into her eyes.

They started to kiss when the ship dropped out of hyperspace and an alarm that sounded like a haunting wail went off. He pushed her out of the way and got up quickly.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm called to duty." he said leaving the room.

Daniel slowly got up keeping the gun pointed.

"And here I was hoping I could save him." she muttered and then turned around. "And who is this Sally?"

"Ford and Sam's daughter. Really great kid. Gets along with her mother very well."

The doctors allowed Teal'c to leave after Ford was able to use the Goa'uld healing device on him. It was a standard rule, made by him, that all Earth ships carry at least one. In case he was on board or a Tok'ra was. He helped a few other people before he left the ship and while the doctors were looking at Teal'c after he was done. They left and headed to the rings as Bra'tak came down the hallway with Mitchell and Sam.

"You didn't even wait for us to come to you."

Bra'tak gave him a strange look to which Teal'c smiled and nodded at his friend.

"It is good to see you old friend." Bra'tak stated as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder.

"As am I." he said doing the same.

"Find something to do Colonel?"

"Ah, you, um, heard that then?" he said with obvious discomfort.

"Yes. I'm guessing by that look on your face, you have bad news."

"Indeed." Bra'tak stated. "We have located the Ori ships."

"I can tell it isn't Earth." Ford said crossing his arms. "Which means it unfortunately has to be one of yours."

"Yeah, it's a Jaffa world alright." Mitchell muttered giving Teal'c a sad look.

"Chulak?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"We learned such information only moments ago. I am sorry Teal'c." Bra'tak said as he saw sadness enter his friends eyes.

Over Chulak, a few Hal'taks fought back and were destroyed almost instantly after the Ori ships came out of hyperspace. While the other's stayed in space, one headed down to the planet to land just outside the city. Ironically, it was the one Daniel was on. But seeing as the Orici was also on board, it wasn't all that surprising. Several dozen small ships, fighter like planes came out from under and went ahead to take over the city and prepare the way to allow the ship to land safely. Not that there was much threat to begin with even though the Jaffa sent out their gliders and ended up loosing the battle within mere moments.

"Any idea why they chose Chulak?" Emerson asked as they walked through the ship.

"Perhaps because it is where the first Goa'uld rebellion began." Bra'tak stated. "No matter, we must not abandon them."

"This ship is in no condition to even try fighting. A couple death gliders could possible take us on and win."

"I have to agree General. As soon as we get out hyperdrive back, we have to return to Earth for repairs. No choice. Life support is already too taxed as it is. Besides, someone's got to stick around and keep an eye on that Supergate." Emerson said.

"True." Ford said.

"We might not be able to stop the Ori ships from coming through, but at least we'll know when they do." Carter said.

"We will leave a small contingent in a cloaked ship behind." Bra'tak stated as he stopped at the ring room.

"Can you expect backup?" Mitchell asked.

"It is unlikely. The remaining Jaffa fleet defends Dakara."

"You only have three mother ships and we had a lot more here. And we couldn't stop them." Mitchell stated.

"We cannot merely stand by while our brother's and sisters fall." he said heading over to the panel.

"General…."

"You can go Mitchell. I'll go to. T?"

"I will be going as well."

"I assume you are going with them then Colonel?" Emerson asked.

"Yes sir. We are a team and more than likely, Daniel's on one of those Ori ships."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sam and Ford looked at each other and then at Emerson. Mitchell groaned and shook his head.

"Oh yeah." they said together.

"You two are going to make me go crazy."

"That's the point." Ford said laughing lightly. "On the serious note, Colonel, get this ship home and tell them what happened and have production of the other ships to become more than around the clock. If they need to hire more people to get this ship functioning and those other's out of dry dock quicker, tell them to send me the bill. Bra'tak, signal me as soon as I leave the ship."

"I do not understand."

"I'm coming in a Puddle Jumper. Mitchell will explain. Sam, come help me. Colonel, have supplies placed in the back of the Jumper. Med kits and repair stuff."

"Are you sure you can get it to fly?" she asked as they ran off.

"Good luck to you all." Emerson said as the other's ringed off. "Major, have everyone get out of the bay. The General and Colonel are leaving in the Jumper."

"Yes sir."

When they got there, the people told them good luck and god speed. They noticed the supplies and thanked them before getting in. It took them five minutes to do a little rerouting and he got it out of the bay and into the Hal'tak's cargo bay.

"We'll do better repairs during the trip."

"Yeah. Not much else we can do." she said as Bra'tak, Teal'c and Mitchell entered the bay.

"I can think of something." he muttered as he pulled a panel.

"We just got our asses kicked and your thinking…."

"About sleep Sam, just sleep. We've both been up for awhile now."

"Need any help?" Mitchell asked.

"Can you repair any of this?" Ford asked pulling a damaged flat crystal out.

"No. I figured I'd ask anyway."

"Will this vessel be able to help us General?" Bra'tak asked.

"She flies."

"Weapons are still functional." Carter said looking at her laptop. "Cloak is offline. Both sides are not going to be opening for the moment. Shields are functional."

"Won't stop that Ori super weapon."

"We shall leave you two to this and inform you when we arrive." Bra'tak stated with a small bow.

"Thanks Bra'tak. Sam, you just cut power to the lights."

"Hang on. I was trying to bypass something." she muttered looking at her laptop.

At Chulak, the Ori ship was landing and troops were getting ready to deploy about the city. Vala looked out through her doorway as troops walked by. She closed the door and turned back to Daniel who was still hiding.

"Looks like a ground incursion is about to begin."

"We're on Chulak." he said looking out the window. He turned away thinking as he walked to the door and turned to her. "With most of the warriors out there fighting the Jaffa, we might be able to get off this ship without being detected."

"We have an opportunity here."

"Yes, I was thinking just that." he said nodding as he shook a hand at her. "But we don't know what powers that child might have."

"She is the key to this whole invasion. If we could somehow capture her or take her with us, turn her against the Ori, then she would become the most powerful weapon we would have against them." she said making gestures with her hands.

"That's a big if."

"What have you got?"

"Nothing."

"Worth a try then?"

He grunted with a shrug and said something that sounded like okay.

"You'll need a better disguise." she said walking past him to the door. She opened it and looked around. "I know where the armory is."

He covered his head with the hood as they walked down the corridor.

"They have stun weapons like zat guns. I'll distract her while you sneak up and stun her." she said as they rounded a corner.

Her husband came back and saw her leave around the corner with someone, but didn't follow.

The three Hal'tak vessels were in hyperspace bound for Chulak. Ford and Sam managed to reroute enough of the systems that the ship was able to fly again, cloak and have shields. But power had to be rerouted from the weapons. Given more time and supplies, they could get weapons again, but it would take longer than they had.

"So, no weapons?" Mitchell said as the two entered the bridge.

"Not happening." Carter said wiping her forehead.

"I noticed no one was really on board on the way up here." Ford said. "Where is everyone?"

"I asked the same thing earlier." Mitchell said. "All three ships are piloted by skeleton crews."

"It was difficult enough to get the Council to relinquish three ships." Bra'tak stated. "What crew's we have I had to assemble personally."

"I'm surprised at three." Ford said. "Kinda figured one would be one to many."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Do we have a plan? Way I see it, we are outmatched in man power, firepower and technology. If the Jumper was fully functional and had four missiles instead of two, I'd feel better, but…" Mitchell said leaving it hanging.

"According to the logs we were able to recover, the Korolev was attempting to send a nuke over to the Ori ships as they were firing their super weapon. The logs indicated their shields fluctuated just enough to allow them to try an use the rings to transport a nuke over." Carter said.

"It didn't work, but the logs did indicate that the rings were active before the ship was destroyed." Ford said.

"Unless you brought a nuke with you, I don't think the Jaffa have any." Mitchell said.

"We do not." Teal'c stated. "We do however have other explosives."

"Great, we got a plan then. The other two ships provide distraction for us to get behind one of the ships, that is firing the weapon and bada boom. Ring over some explosives." Mitchell said patting the console with both hands. "And bang, bag us one Ori ship."

"I like the idea. We just have to make sure that we survive long enough to beam it over. Let the other ships know to give it a try as well at the same time." Ford said nodding.

"Triple the chances of taking one of the ships out." Carter said agreeing with the idea.

"See, I knew we'd all come up with something. Let them know for us Bra'tak." he said patting him on the shoulder and leaving a little object on his armor. "Teal'c, lets go play with some explosives."

Bra'tak gave Mitchell a strange look over his shoulder after he was patted. Which Mitchell he didn't see. Ford just shrugged when Bra'tak looked at him.

"As soon as we drop out of hyperspace, I'll start broadcasting on all channels. If Daniel hears us, hopefully he'll get the message and ring aboard."

"Good idea. I'm going to go help them." Ford said squeezing her shoulder lightly before following the other two.

Vala and Daniel were walking through the ship, just talking. Daniel was in one of the armors just like all the other soldiers, but without his glasses on and no helmet.

"You know, if she's anything like the Priors, she'll have powers like them." Daniel said as they past several people.

"That's why I'll go in first, try and get her back turned toward the door so she doesn't see you coming. Now, you've learned that a Prior needs to focus their powers in order for them to work, so when you hear the catch phrase, come in firing, and anyone else in the room should be a problem." she said as they stopped outside the door.

He held up his right hand that had some sort of stun firing device on the gauntlet.

"Now, you're sure this thing just stuns?"

"Yes. The staff thing kills, but that is less potent. But if you shoot that thing at someone several times, it will probably kill." she said pointing at it as it sparked a few times.

He nodded and stood next to the door as though he was guarding it as she went in. The door closed and she went through the other one and glanced around.

"Adria? It's me."

"Come in mother."

She walked up slowly going toward the bedroom section. Her daughter wasn't as young as before. Maybe ten years old now by the looks of it. Vala gave a quick look over as her daughter sat on the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "Why are sitting here alone in the dark?"

The two stone pillars on either side of the ends of the bed suddenly lit of with fire. Vala just smiled lightly at it as she entered.

"The knowledge in my mind is growing as I am. It's a lot to take in. It makes my head ache."

"I can imagine." she said with a very small laugh. A scared laugh. Adria looked at her like she being serious. "Actually, no I can't. But I'm sure it's rough."

The three Hal'tak vessels exited hyperspace just near Chulak. The one with Bra'tak and SG-1 came out first and headed off to the left while the other two came out next and headed off to the right firing weapons instantly. They both attacked one of the ships leaving the other two alone. It broke off from formation and started after them.

"It's chasing them." Carter said looking at the screen that showed the tactical display of the battle.

"Moving into a flanking position." Bra'tak said as worked the controls.

"Rather big bomb. Hope it works. I've never seen anything like this Teal'c." Ford said as Mitchell placed a large black ball into the rings while Teal'c manned the controls. "Reminds me of that one that left a big whole in the base."

"Yeah, where you traveled back in time and save Sam and the rest of the SGC." Mitchell said pushing buttons on some small remote.

"Yeah. Just like that. Except that one was a ruse and was all silver without all those panels and such. Sam, we are ready down here."

"What are you doing?" Adria asked as Vala looked out the window. She had gotten off the bed and came into the main room.

"Looking out on Chulak. Are you interested in the planet you are conquering?" Vala asked as Adria walked up and looked.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once." she said sitting on the ledge. "What do you know of the Jaffa?"

"They are a proud people. Confused about the ways of salvation. They have been mislead by parasites posing as gods for many generations." she stated. "But in their hearts, I believe there goals are the truth path to salvation."

"Then why are you slaughtering them?" she asked getting up and walking to the table.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter calling any survivors of the Earth ship Korolev. Do you read me?"

Daniel was just waiting for Vala when his com went off. He looked around as he got his com unit out while she was repeating the message. He turned to the wall and talked quickly.

"Sam, it's me. Daniel."

"I knew it." she said smiling with Bra'tak. "Good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, good to hear you too. Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"We're in orbit trying to blow up one of the Ori ships."

"Yeah, I'm on one of the ships that is landed on the planet." he said not noticing two crew members coming up behind him from down the corridor. "I need to maintain radio silence."

He put it away and turned back around quickly. Thankful that the two people that went by didn't say or notice anything.

The Ori ship was still following the two Hal'taks as Bra'tak followed from behind. The beam lashed out and took out one of the ships sending its remains into the Ori shield as it plowed through after the other ship.

"I'm detecting the fluctuation in their shields." Bra'tak said. "Almost in range."

"Guys, I've got good news and bad news."

"Make it quick." Ford said.

"Guess they are busy." she muttered. "Daniel's alive and on the Prior ship on the planet. Bad news, we just lost a mothership. If this plan doesn't work, this will be a very short battle."

"We are in range." Bra'tak stated.

"Mitchell, get out of the rings. Go T."

"They are firing again, send it!" she said.

The rings beamed the bomb off as they watched. On the bridge, the two watched and kept following as the Ori ship continued to fly and follow the other Hal'tak.

"It should have gone off by now." she muttered. "Guys, it didn't work."

"Kinda figured that out when you didn't call back shouting with a happy voice." Ford muttered rubbing his face. "Okay, as Jack would say, we need a plan B."

"They must embrace their destiny." she stated forcefully as Vala looked at the doorway while standing by the table.

"Well, then, hallow are the Ori." she said mockingly, but hiding the tone. She failed.

"Please mother, it is blasphemous for an unbeliever to speak those words." she said with a gasp as she stood in front of Vala.

"No really, you're starting to make sense to me now." she said nodding as she backed up slowly. "I'm really coming around. Hallowed are the Ori."

Vala looked up as did Adria when the door opened. Vala hoped it was Daniel coming in as planned, but her smile fell as Daniel came in with his arms up and her husband behind him.

Bra'tak was barely maintaining the maneuvers to keep up with the Ori ship that was trying to destroy the other remaining ship. He fired the main weapons, but it didn't do anything other than hit the shields. The other Ori ship came from above and shot a beam right through the top taking it out instantly.

"We just lost the other mothership." she stated as they came onto the bridge.

"Let's beam up Jackson and get the hell out of here." Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry Colonel Mitchell, that is not the plan." Bra'tak stated.

"Then what is?" Ford asked looking more at her than Bra'tak.

"Um…." she said with a shrug.

"Bra'tak, what are you doing?" Mitchell asked as they watched the Ori ship that was still in orbit of the planet get closer.

"I believe he intends to ram the other vessel." Teal'c stated.

"Okay. Not the greatest idea, but we are not going down with this ship. Bra'tak, set the controls for autopilot and lets go."

"Where would we go to?" Bra'tak asked.

"The Puddle Jumper. What else?" he asked as SG-1 followed.

Bra'tak set the controls and followed quickly.

"They were conspiring against you!" he yelled pointing his weapon at Daniel's back.

"Yes, I know." Adria stated crossing her arms in anger. "Kill him."

"No." Vala stated getting between Daniel and her husband. "Wait. We want to talk to you."

"Move!"

"I said kill him!"

He moved and so did she, getting right in the way as he fired. Daniel fell back into the table as Vala pushed him out of the way and took the hit.

"Mother!" Adira cried out in concern.

He dropped his weapon and got down near her as Adria was turning her over.

"Oh, that really hurt." she voiced in pain.

Adria suddenly realized and remembered what her mother was and started to stand back up when a energy blast hit her from behind. She dropped and another blast hit the other guy.

"I'll be fine in a moment. Just grab her." she said sitting up slowly.

Daniel started to reach for her when a wall of fire suddenly appeared making them both back up. The fire was near Adria but it didn't harm her in any way. The Prior that had one eye missing walked through the door as it opened.

The Odyssey came out of hyperdrive nearby and saw the single Hal'tak vessel getting nearer to the Ori ship orbiting the planet. The other two started to turn towards them.

"That's not good." Emerson muttered. "SG-1, come in please."

"This is Colonel Mitchell."

"Is everyone else there?"

"Yes sir. We're leaving the mothership now."

"Can you do me a favor Colonel?" Ford asked.

"That depends General. We aren't fully operational and those ships are getting closer."

"Yeah, I see that." he said looking out the window. "I so want to shoot them. Um, can you do a quick fly by the planet and beam up Daniel. He's down in the other Ori ship. We'll make a quick landing in the bay as you fly by. Just have the net up just in case."

"We can do that. Major all power shields please. Everyone hang on."

Daniel aimed his weapon and tried to fire it, but nothing came out of the weapon on the glove. The Prior walked through the flames coming towards them slowly.

"This is not good." she muttered.

Daniel pulled his nine and pointed it at Adria.

"No!" she yelled as he was about to fire.

The weapon was pulled away quickly as the Prior's staff glowed. He smiled at them wickedly and started to aimed his staff at them. Daniel looked up slightly as he heard a familiar noise and grabbed Vala. They both disappeared in a beam of light.

"Daniel Jackson and Vala have been beamed aboard sir."

"SG-1 is aboard right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get us out of here, quickly."

Space opened up in front of them as the ship entered hyperspace just as a the Ori super weapon came at them. They disappeared as the beam passed through where they had just been almost a second ago.

"That, was close." Mitchell muttered as they got out of the Jumper.

"Hey, I landed it better than before. And this time we aren't smoking."

"SG-1, we successfully beamed Daniel Jackson aboard." Emerson reported over the com.

"That's good to hear." she said.

"Indeed."

"What do we do with this General?" a airman asked.

"Leave it for now. We're going home."

"We also beamed up a surprise."

"A surprise?" they all said.

"Better not be anything dangerous." Ford muttered.

Per procedure Daniel and Vala were in the infirmary getting checked out. SG-1, minus Bra'tak entered the infirmary to hear Vala complaining. But before they entered and heard her, they realized who it was that came up with Daniel by one thing.

"What sort of surprise would Daniel…." Ford was saying when he felt it. He quickly turned around covering his face with his arm.

"Bless you." Mitchell said as he turned back around.

"It's got to be Vala." Carter said. "That airman did say someone came with."

"I'm telling you I'm fine. Remember what I am?" Vala stated to the doctor as SG-1 entered. "As for you, I told you to grab her, not me!"

"Yes, left you behind and brought her aboard here to kill everyone." Daniel said waving slightly at the other's. "I really should have just shot her when I had the chance. I was able to stun her and that opportunity could have been used…."

"I see you two are getting along as well as ever." Ford said laying on the bed to the left of Vala.

"Indeed."

"Daniel, you couldn't have shot a child." Carter stated sitting on the bed beside Ford.. "It's not in your nature."

"You're all forgetting who this child is. Besides, she ordered one of those guys to kill me. She's an Ori in a child's body, that simple."

"Isn't that cheating?" Mitchell asked sitting on a bed the right side.

"If it was, we would have seen something happen by now." Ford muttered covering his face with his arm. "God I'm tired."

"Orilin broke them by coming back and telling us the truth about the Ori." Carter stated.

"Yeah, and he paid for that." Mitchell stated.

"Maybe she's limited on what she can do. I don't know." Ford muttered. "She didn't use her powers to kill Daniel so maybe that's just one limit."

"Possible." Daniel said.

"This kid is going to be a big problem." Mitchell muttered. "Even if her powers are limited."

"She'll be a fully grown woman in a matter of days." Vala said.

"See, that I would call cheating." Mitchell stated waving a hand.

"I have to admit, the ascended rule book is getting harder to understand." Daniel said.

"I think, personally, there is no rule book. All it is, is a bunch of stuck up holier than thou jack asses that think they know it all and that they just make thing's up as they go. That's no big thing, we'll let it slide." Ford said waving his free hand. "Oh, wait that guy over there is doing something wrong, we got to stop that. Hey look, this person over here is doing something a little worse than that last guy, but we'll let it slide. Oh look here, the Ori are wiping out this galaxy, we could help the Earth, Jaffa, Asguard and all those other people, but they are beneath us. Helping them in any capacity might tip our hand, assuming we have one to play."

"I think we got the picture." Daniel said as Ford began another mocking speech.

He grumbled lightly but kept quiet.

"You're not going to get in trouble for mocking them are you?" Mitchell asked.

"He's said worse." Carter said.

Mitchell nodded as he got off the bed.

"This isn't a war. It's a slaughter. We need a plan. A very good one. Or we're all dead."

"When we get back to base, remind me to have everyone try to think of something. I don't care how stupid it sounds. Maybe something stupid will be the victory we need." Ford said getting off the bed.

"Where you going?" Carter asked.

"Fix what I can on the Jumper. It'll give me something to think about other than our current problem."

"I'll be right there." she said.

Takes place just during and just after the NCIS season final episode where Gibbs quit. Also takes place before the two weeks where Gibbs had quit before coming back to work again.

Shortly after they got back and Ford was in his office looking over and finishing paper work while talking to Sam about different ideas on working on the Prior power inhibiting device, Kate walked in.

"Hey Ford, can I talk to you a minute, in private?"

"Sure." he said setting the pen down and closing the folder.

"I'll come back later." Sam said as she got up. She nodded to Kate and closed the door on her way out.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear about Gibbs?"

"Not really no."

She gave him a rundown of how Gibbs was caught in an explosion on board one of the United States Naval vessels during a information retrieval mission. He made a few discreet calls and they sent some flowers, with a note from the Air Force. Gibbs would know who it was, or was suppose to. Unfortunately he woke up later with no memories and later got them. They talked again the next day after learning of Gibbs condition and were both a little shocked the day after that to hear he had quit. A couple days later after learning he quit, she came back into his office again.

"Is this about Gibbs?" he asked.

"I can understand why he quit, but….."

"Still surprises me he quit." he said sitting back.

"I've seen you put up with some of that bureaucratic bull and send it right back at them. Hell the I.O.A. alone used to scare a lot of people on this base until you took over."

"Gibbs doesn't seem like a quitter."

"I did some discreet checking myself and even though he said he resigned, his paperwork for it hasn't been turned it. Officially, he's on extended leave."

"That new director must know him pretty well if she didn't turn it in." Ford said with a smile. "But then again, she was married to him."

"Bet that pissed him off when she took over." she said and then looked down at her hands. "I know that this isn't something we probably can do but, seeing as he has the clearance…."

"You want to tell him you're alive." he said quietly.

"I've been keeping very discreet tabs on NCIS. If this place became public knowledge tomorrow, I'd be able to go see him like that." she said snapping her fingers.

He smiled then sat up and pulled his laptop out from his drawer.

"Close the door. Ever since I learned he quit, I've been keeping a watch on him ever so often."

"How?" she asked coming around the desk to see the laptop screen.

"We do have access to some of those satellites up there including one that belongs to just the SGC. And I've been using it occasionally to check out where he is. He's living with his former boss down on a beach somewhere in Mexico."

_(A.U. I think it was Mexico, if I'm wrong, let me know.)_

"That's not a good looking hut."

"Needs a lot of work." he said as he zoomed in a little closer. "There's his old boss sitting in a hammock, at least it looks like one. Probably drunk and asleep. There's Gibbs."

"Tossing rocks into the ocean." she said with a small laugh.

"I'm surprised with that boat he was making that he isn't out fishing. Unless he just likes sailing." he said as he brought up a small window that had a phone number.

"Where'd you get that number?"

"Oh, a little bird told me, a computer bird." he said grabbing the phone. "Hello, yes. I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish. Or Mexican. Or French. Yes, this is General, a General who needs Jethro Gibb's help, at least in a talking capacity. Tell him a Ford Primus is calling, he'll take it. Yeah, my phone number is…"

One hour later his phone rang and she got up from reading a folder from the other side of the desk.

"It cost that much to get good food here?"

"Yeah, they charge extra for food that is good for you instead of whatever they call food that is served at other bases." he said as he was waiting on hold.

"Gibbs here. Mr. Primus is it?"

"Hey Gibbs. Yeah, except I've got a new name in a sense and a rank now."

"Is this the same Mr. Primus that tore a flimsy plastic chair apart?"

"No, it was a metal one that I turned into a pretzel."

"So, why are you calling me?"

"Other than to say hi." he said as they watched the screen and saw Gibbs pace back and forth in front of the waves as the lady that handed him the phone was sitting next to his boss by the hut. "I figure you should know that my name is now General Ford Carter."

"General? Carter? They put you in charge of that place? Wait a minute, you're the guy who the President let say with his wife then that I heard about. Lucky you." he said with a happy laugh. "I have to admit, she was a real looker. Is she worth it?"

"Every minute."

"What'd you call for General? If it's to come help, forget it. I'm tired and quit. I'm not even in the country anymore."

"Oh, I know. Listen, I got someone here that wants to talk to you, but remember that the line is probably not secure so…."

"I understand." he said still pacing. "Is it someone from NCIS, because you can tell them I'm not coming back."

"Um, no. It is someone you know though. Hang on." he said putting Gibbs on hold. "You can tell him who you are, but not by name. Just do it…"

"In a secretive way he'll understand, got it. Thank you Ford."

"He always like you a lot. Though if it was anything romantic like, I never noticed." he said handing the phone to her as she sat across from him. He turned the screen toward her so they both could see it.

"Hey Gibbs."

On the screen he stopped.

"Gibbs?"

"Who is this?"

"Um, I got, had a friend that told me a lot about you once. She told me I should call you and tell you to get off your ass if you ever quit for a stupid reason."

"Put the General back on." he asked sternly.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is going on and who is this really? I don't like…." he began angrily.

"It's who you think it is Jethro. Kate's friend here has been keeping an eye on you since she died. Make sure you are safe and such. Sort of a promise." he said getting a nod of approval from her.

"I don't……I…" he said wiping his face with his hand.

"Once it becomes declassified, you'll learn the truth. Until then, just know Kate's promise is being kept. I'm helping when I can. Had I known what those higher up's had planning, I would have came and stopped it from happening. That ship wouldn't have blown up and you wouldn't be down there on a beach every day. I don't know if you'll believe this, but trust me, after I took over here I had a lot of same crap you had to put up with pushed into my face. And I've pushed back a lot."

"Considering what that place goes through, it doesn't surprise me." he said with a small chuckle that almost sounded like a sob. "Can I speak with her again?"

He handed the phone back and the two talked for awhile. It was very well done in slightly clipped tones and in cryptic messages. Ford could easily tell that Gibbs was choked up to hear she was still alive and that he was going to keep it quiet. She told him that he should go back to his job to ensure that the thing that happened to her 'friend', never happened to anyone else. He said he'd think about it and was glad to hear that Kate was keeping a better watch on him, though being 'dead', than he was able to with her.

"I'm….so sorry, that I wasn't able to help, her."

"It's okay Gibbs. She's in a better place. I believe she's enjoying it too."

"Yeah." he said with a laugh. "I bet she is. Hey um, I never did get your name."

"It's Archer."

"Thanks Archer."

She hung up and wiped her eyes.

"I think he's going to go back."

"Me too. Why did you pick the name Archer?"

"I thought the name was rather cool. Especially after seeing the new Star Trek show Enterprise."

SGA EPISODE…………NO MAN'S LAND

When they got back home, Ford gave SG-1 four days off to rest and such. They needed it badly. With General Landry now assigned to the base to handle things when he was gone. Sam asked him ahead of time before they got back to Earth for the time off. The prospect of possibly never seeing Sally again after the whole battle hit her pretty hard. Since she wasn't paid to work anymore anyway, he agreed they all needed it. Even the crew of the Odyssey would get downtime. As much as possible during crew shifting and such.

One of the biggest problems Ford had to deal with was Jack, who chewed him out, big time. It was bad enough that Ford got the Asguard ship mean for them destroyed instead of having Thor or whoever it was bring it to Earth. In fact, he should have had the ship leave shortly into the battle since it was quite obvious at that point the space battle was totally in favor of the Ori. The worst part was that he didn't tell Jack about the ship to begin with. Which Jack ranted and raved about for another half hour.

It was the third day when he found out about the I.O.A., causing trouble as he called it, with Atlantis. It was a good thing he was already stuck at the base, per Jack's orders because of the Asguard ship he got destroyed. The rest of SG-1 was able to have time off, he was not. The other problem, two Wraith ships were on their way to Earth, so he had to be there.

The Daedalus went back to Atlantis after failing to stop the Wraith ships. Weir understood the loss that came with them coming back. Ronan, Doctor McCay and Colonel Sheppard were missing or dead. Along with several others. Despite the fact it was a suicide mission, she ordered Colonel Caldwell to the take the Daedalus and the Orion and do whatever it took to stop those ships from reaching Earth. The Odyssey was in no condition to fight, though she would if she had to. The Asguard were informed and told them that they were currently ready to deploy the new ship, the Carter. From the test they did, having other Asguard vessels attacking it, it held up remarkably well. It would be there if needed, all the SGC had to do was tell them where and when. Thor informed them that it was unlikely with the info that they gained from the battle with the four Ori ships that the new ship would be able to withstand very much for long. The frame and internal structure was made of the super dense metal, but most of the internal workings were not and when too much damage was inflicted, like any other ship, the systems gave out. Even if the ship could withstand the impacts of the Ori super weapon, Thor was quite sure that they did not have enough firepower to even bring down one ship. But they would help with the Wraith if need be.

"In approximately one hour, the Wraith will drop out of hyperspace, here." Doctor Weir said on the monitor that was above Walter's head.

Ford had gotten a few things done while waiting for Weir to report in. She had called earlier to tell him some info, most of which was not good. And now she was telling them when and where the Wraith ships were going to drop out of hyperspace because they had to cool down the ship because their ships didn't have protection from hyperspace radiation. The screen changed to show a map of the galaxy. Pegasus and the Milky Way. A small blip showed the location of the drop point.

"It's just outside the Pegasus Galaxy. There they will pause for fifteen hours. If Daedalus and Orion break orbit on our current schedule, they should be able to reach those coordinates at just under fourteen hours, best possible speed."

"They are cutting it close. You do know what you sent them to do?"

"Yes General."

"I hope they can do something. And god help them get out alive." Ford said shaking his head sadly. "The Odyssey will be able to fight if we have to and the Asguard will use their new ship to help us if we need it. Just let us know how it goes."

"Hopefully they will not be needed."

"If it wasn't so far, the Asguard would help by intercepting them their selves." Ford said pausing a moment. "I got some bad news for you, or what I call bad anyway. I tried to get them to leave you alone, but the I.O.A. wants you to come back here. Now. They want to talk to you about this situation and a few others I guess."

"There's to much to do here, I can't….."

"I agree with you Elizabeth. I truly do, but they got hold of the President and he informed me that he orders you to come through the gate. I have a signed piece of paper in case you needed to see one." he said pulling it from his pocket.

"Very well General. I'll be along shortly."

"Sorry I couldn't do better. They are upstairs waiting."

He watched as she gave orders to Teyla and a few others. Weir grabbed a small laptop and walked down. After a quick look around and a wave, she stepped through.

"Hello Weir. I really tried." Ford said as she walked down the steps.

"I believe you."

"Let's get this over with so you can get on doing more important things, like protecting my city." he said as they headed for the door.

"Your city?"

"I'll explain that later. Daniel's here, even though he has had the last few days off. He can help explain too."

"Okay." she said heading for the stairs. "Is there something else General?"

"No. I'm going up to watch your back."

"Why? Think I can't handle them myself?"

"Not at all. Hell, you did a good job keeping me in check while you were in charge. Basically, they want to blame you for all the problems they have to deal with concerning Atlantis. Point out mistakes and problems in the reports and the failures. That sort of thing. Wouldn't matter if we found a cure for, say 90 percent of the world diseases. If it ended up costing a few lives and another ship, they'd come after someone. Catch my drift?"

"I do." she said nodding.

The two Wraith ships continued on. The Wraith that Atlantis had changed back to human and named Michael was learning quickly that the other Wraith despised him and didn't treat him like a normal Wraith anymore. Ronan was still trying to escape from the strange wall cocoon he was in. McKay wouldn't shut up about them going to die. Sheppard was sitting quietly in his F-302 that was attached to the hull near the rear of one of the Wraith ships. Their window of time was up and they dropped out of hyperspace. Sheppard looked up seeing space and not the blue moving field. He tried calling his teammates only to get hold of Michael, who decided to help him seeing as his own kind refused to accept him anymore. It was awhile of bickering before Sheppard decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Elizabeth told them about the plans they made with the Wraith. Dealing with exchanging info so that the Wraith that came to them, with Michael, could use a retrovirus to change other Wraith into humans again. That way they could feed on each other instead of fighting with the Atlantis team and such. Basically, there was not enough food in the Pegasus Galaxy for all the Wraith so they needed a new plan. It backfired. The Wraith introduced a virus into their system making all info on Wraith tech to be deleted while all their computer info was uploaded to the Wraith ship. Which included the location of Earth. Woolsey, Ms. Chen and the gray haired man sat on the right side of the table listening to her speak. She sat in the middle chair on the other side while Ford sat in his chair watching the debate. Woolsey was somewhat on Weirs side. Two other people, a man and woman, sat in chairs near the stairs taking notes.

She told them about the plan she had going on about stopping the Wraith from reaching Earth. Ms. Chen didn't like the idea.

"It's the best we've got. And as much as I'd hate to loose that many people not to mention two ships, one of which is an Atlantian vessel. I agree with her idea. We only have the Odyssey and you all already know how much trouble it is in. The Asguard said they'd send their new ship to help, but I'd rather they not come unless they have to. That ship may be the only thing that might be able to do anything to an Ori vessel. It may be a significantly bad loss, but if those ships get here, I want them to be as damaged as possible."

"But her plan means the use of the ZPM." Chen stated.

"It would be a tremendously bad loss, but it would give the Daedalus a big advantage. Like I said, I agree with Weirs plan. There is nothing else her or Atlantis can do."

"In one hour, the two ships will be ready to break orbit and head out." Weir said. "With or without the ZPM."

"Well, then we need to take a break and discuss our options." the gray haired man said.

"I have instructed Atlantis to contact the SGC when the two ships are ready to leave. If you want to overturn my standing orders by that time, go right ahead." she said getting up. "But you'll have to fire me first."

As she left, Woolsey sighed and laid his pen down.

"Whatever you people want to decide on, think about something first." Ford said getting up. "I want her in charge of Atlantis. She's doing her best and against some rather big enemies. So, unless you have or find a very legitimate reason to fire her, and it better be something the President would back, leave her alone."

"Is that a threat General?" Chen asked.

"Yes." he said walking away.

Ronan and McKay were still trying to get loose. More Ronan than Rodney though. Ronan did get loose and then got him loose. He managed to get out through use of a hidden knife.

"Did you threaten them?" Weir asked as they looked at the gate waiting for it to dial up from Atlantis.

"Yeah, so?"

"You could get…."

"I blackmailed the U.S government and several other countries with top secret, correction dirty and hidden top secret documents that they thought they had well hidden and destroyed. No big thing to me." he said with a shrug.

"And no one here or your team tried to stop you or anything?"

"I was trying to keep this place in the right hands. Not to mention well funded and such. If I was using the information for personal gain, then yeah, someone here or on my team wouldn't like it and then I'd get in trouble. I did it for others. We're trying to protect the planet here. And some people up there, on the hill and such, don't seem to get that idea. Kinda like Kinsey was."

"Atlantis is dialing in General. Or is should be them." Walter said as the gate dialed.

"Your show Weir." Ford said with a small wave.

"This is Atlantis, we have a scheduled check in with Doctor Weir."

"Stand by Atlantis." Walter said then looked at her.

"I guess they aren't going to give me a verdicts." she said looking at the stairs.

"They should have realized it was pointless to come here. I told them that firing you was not an option. Which is where part of the threat came in. So whatever you want to do it up to you. They're going to bitch and complain whether those two ships do anything or not."

"Teyla."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell Colonel Caldwell to proceed with his mission. And God speed."

The Daedalus left along with the Ancient ship moments later.

He unlocked the docking clamps and took off. With three missiles left, he took aim and fired one. That ship was not going to be able to use it's hyperdrive any time soon. As he was headed for the second ship, Wraith darts came out after him. He barely managed to avoid most of the shots as he headed for the other ship. But a hit took off his left wing, completely.

The I.O.A. wanted to, as she put it when Ford informed her they wanted to talk again, rake her over the coals for all her mistakes. He agreed and told her to, go do whatever she wanted. He'd deal with them. They weren't too pleased, but Woolsey seemed to understand when Ford told them to forget it and to leave. There was no reason for them to be here and that was that. They were wasting his time. And they actually left, complaining, but left.

The Wraith ship that was working, drove or flew, take a pick seeing as they had to go very slow about it, the ship up to his spinning 302. They managed to bring it onboard and get him out. And they were dragging him, literally, through the hallways. Ronan and McKay kept looking for a way out and such, finally deciding on finding a control panel for McKay to manipulate. Like maybe into blowing up the ship. Michael meet up with the two guards and another high Wraith. Michael lied and got Sheppard released into his custody. After the other Wraith left, he handed Sheppard a nine millimeter and said they should find help. So they went looking for the other two.

The Daedalus had finished its long journey and dropped out of hyperspace with all weapons ready to fire. And fire they did. Most of their missiles were intercepted by the massive amount of Darts, but one hit lighting up space rather brightly as it impacted and did severe damage to the Wraith cruiser. Unfortunately it was the one with Sheppard, Ronan and Rodney. Shortly after, the Orion arrived. Unfortunately, her weapons did not function and her shields were taken out, but not before she managed to fire her drones and take out the Wraith ship that attacked her. While the Daedalus was fighting the other Wraith ship on one side, the Orion came at it on the other. Unfortunately, the Wraith went after the Orion. Sheppard and Michael came across the cocoons that Ronan and Rodney were in, only to find them empty. Sheppard figured out quickly what their plan probably was and Michael told him which way they should go.

The Orion was lost rather quickly after that. With no shields, she took full impacts. The Daedalus quickly moved into position and beamed out what personal they could as the ship was abandoned.

Sheppard and Michael found the other two. With a little argument between Ronan wanting to shoot Michael and Sheppard, which was settled quickly. A quick jury rigging and they managed to get into a dart and fly out calling the Daedalus. A few moments later, the four were beamed aboard the ship. A short drawn out battle where they both fired on each other, though the Daedalus concentrated all their fire on the Dart bays, ended up being bad for both sides. The Wraith ship, who's shields were already down, took the barrage after barrage of rail gun fire until it caused other explosions. The Daedalus ended up surviving, but just barely. Shields were now gone and they had almost if not more damage than before. And no life support. In nine hours they would all suffocate, or worse. On the bright side, there was a functional Wraith cruiser with air. So an assault team was to go over and secure the ship, after using the retrovirus. Less opposition that way.

Ford walked up to the office Weir was sitting in as he was headed to go home. It had a nice desk, with drawers, a chair, some potted plants and a few shelves against the wall. Basically it was a small office for use of other people in her position or such when they came to the base.

"General. Hear anything yet?" she asked getting up from the couch.

"Not yet. But I expected to hear good results. Though I case you're wondering, it looks like the chair is going to work. It will be me or Jack that uses it when and if the time comes. Probably Jack." he said leaning against the door.

"Are you sure that telling the I.O.A. off was a good idea?"

"I sometimes wonder why they are even there at all, and then I think and know why. They ain't going to do anything. They even eventually agreed with your plan."

"Thank you. Are you headed home?" she said seeing the picture of a blue phone booth on his black t-shirt. Something was wrote on it, but the coat was covering the rest of the picture and words.

"Yep. I'm actually was suppose to be off today, but you needed to come here and I figured a friendly face telling you why instead of someone who you might not know would be better. That and I didn't want the I.O.A. trying to do something on my base behind my back. Mostly Jack has me working as punishment for getting that ship the Asguard gave us destroyed."

She nodded setting her papers aside.

"I did talk to Doctor Jackson today."

"About…."

"What you said earlier. I can see how you think that and I certainly respect that you believe in me enough to take care of your said city." she said seeing him smile. "But if it came down to it, I don't think I could help you much if the higher ups decided to kick me out and turn the city into whatever they wanted."

"If it ever comes down to that, I'll show up and lockdown the city. Shouldn't have to worry though. You got people that trust you as their commander just as I have the people here that trust me. I can't speak for Sheppard and his team, which I haven't counted out." he said as she started to speak. "But I know with SG-1, if it really came down to a power struggle here. As to higher ups pushing people here to take over and such. I can say with certainty that Sam and Daniel would quit. Teal'c would just go help his people out."

"And Colonel Mitchell?"

"I don't really. If the said people wanted something evil or underhanded done, he'd probably quit then. That's what I've noticed about his character."

"What about this Vala person?"

"I'm not really sure. She'd be the perfect person for those sort of underhanded jobs, but I think that she's learning that being honest and fair gets you more friends and such. I told her personally, if she shaped up, I'd help her get a credit card and such. One of the other things she needs to do is learn how our culture works before going out into the real world."

"Yeah, it can be strange. Last time I was here, I went out there and it was like, wow. These people have no idea. If only we could all see past our differences and realize that we aren't alone out there." she said looking away as though she could see through the walls.

"Maybe one of these days. When you get back to Atlantis, tell the others that the President wanted me to be his running mate."

"I'm going to assume that you turned him down." she said with some shock.

"Yeah. Bad enough dealing with that group that came here today. Imagine living each day with people like that on the job. Besides, I think that the President thought I would be able to make it a definite win for him."

"The blackmail material?" she asked skeptically.

"No, I don't like to loose, unless it's in a fair game. In politics, nothing is ever fair. And I have lots of money which was probably the biggest thing he was hoping to get help with. Anyway, let them know. Probably think it's funny. I'll catch you tomorrow Doctor."

"Thank you again General. Tell Sam I said hi."

Several hours later, and most of the ship personal that weren't able to help work, were asleep. Most of them in corridors. Though Caldwell thought it was too early, he let the assault team go over to the ship. As hoped, many of the Wraith had turned already and from some of the bodies, they could tell that the crew had attacked each other. Once they had secured the ship, Sheppard informed the Colonel that they could begin beaming personal over.

SGA EPISODE……………MISBEGOTTEN

The next morning, Atlantis called back to inform them that they had no info from the other two ships yet. Another Wraith ship that was on it's way to Atlantis suddenly showed up, but the city was cloaked. Everyone at the SGC and Atlantis waited in anticipation of an attack. What happened was not what they expected. Sheppard was in control of the Hive ship and he told them about how things turned out and how he survived. The city was safe and until the Daedalus was functioning again, the ship wouldn't be home for awhile. She could go home, but not until the Daedalus came and got her. Ford couldn't help but smile when Woolsey announced that despite his threat and her threat of having to be fired, outside influences that where mostly other countries, the I.O.A. agreed that she should stay in command. But Ford was not smiling about her still being in charge, oh no. Even Carter and Daniel smiled when he told them later that Mr. Woolsey was being sent to Atlantis with her. The Asguard came with the new ship, which was a little bit bigger version of the O'Neill. Jack wasn't all that happy to find out that they made the same design of his namesake ship into this one, but he had little choice. Thor brought the two aboard with some supplies and took them to the Daedalus.


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER 85

EPISODE……………….um, my own idea here. And a rather good one if I say so myself. I go really far out there with this. Really far out there. I'm sorry if I end up alienating anyone from reading this any further, no pun intended. After reading a story series by a author named Kody Wright, who is very talented, in my opinion. I noticed she and I kinda wrote with some of the same ideas, in a sense. And whenever you do get to this part of the story Kody, email me if I ended up using any ideas of yours by accident. I don't think I did, as to taking anything from your story series personally.

Anyway, I really worked hard on this people and decided to go with the idea. In my opinion, this actually gets better for the things I do with my character and the rest of SG-1. And I'm really trying to get rid of the, Marty Stu, aspects a lot of people hate seeing.

Ford and the rest of SG-1 got to at least say bye to Weir before she went back to Atlantis. That only happened because Thor allowed them a brief moment to see the new ship before he had to go. That happened a few days ago. Seeing as there was still work to be done on the Daedalus, the President wanted SG-1 to stay on base or at least on Earth until she was fight worthy again. They thought of it as down time, in some sense. They figured next week they'd go off world again.

The day was slow, no problems cropped up, on Earth that the SGC had to deal with. There was some problems off world, but nothing that was too serious and nothing that SG-1 had to deal with personally. Except for Ford, naturally. Daniel had went home early for the night along with Mitchell. Vala had went to bed on the base since it was still up in the air if she was ever going to be allowed off the base in a home of her own like Teal'c. Teal'c had also went home for the night, though with Mitchell because they were going to watch a movie together. Some Sci-Fi. A special gift that Ford ordered had came in today, a little early actually and so he was taking it down to a particular someone.

Sam was working on a project when Ford walked in with his hands behind his back. She acknowledged him with a hey and turning back to her computer as he sat on the edge of the metal table and put whatever he was holding behind him. She realized it must have been a present for her, or another project, but the program she was working on, dealing with her project was seriously important.

"I made a phone call, you could say rather recently, not today though."

"You make a lot of calls. Want to be more specific?" she said not looking away.

"Well, I told these people I am married to a very sexy and drop dead gorgeous blonde woman that I would do anything for, even have her children if possible."

"Hmm. Like the words and dedication, but who were you telling these things to?" she asked with a smile. But she didn't look away from the computer as she kept typing.

"One moment. You don't want me to ruin the surprise. Now, the guy said he felt sorry for me because he thought I was married to a fat dumb blonde, which I said was completely the opposite. I also told him how much of a ferocious bear she can be when angered, but most of the time is warm, cuddly, lovable, and the most understanding woman you'd ever find. Not to mention incredibly smart and so attractive I can barely stand to keep my eyes off her. And that is hard to go to work and not be able to work with her like I used to. I didn't go in to details as to work, but I know you know what I mean."

She didn't turn around, but had stopped working and other than blushing slightly was smiling even brighter. He noticed it and continued before she could speak.

"Anyway, I couldn't tell them exactly what you do, but I was able to tell them what I would like to have made and when I mentioned what I was willing to pay, or more, they gladly did it. And they assured me it would be one of a kind."

"I knew it. You did get me something." she said turning around with her hands out. "Let me have it."

He pulled a present from behind his back, which was in a big white box with a red bow.

"This was made with you in mind. Well, the object inside. I had someone else do the ribbon. Can't do a tie, or a ribbon. Kinda feel lucky I can even tie my shoes."

She laughed as she slowly opened it and pushed the wrapping paper aside. What she pulled out made her tear up quickly. It was a large white teddy bear. In a white lab coat, with black rimmed glasses, a fake pencil attached beside its ear and holding a small toy laptop in one hand and the other holding what looked like a crudely made small plastic naquada reactor.

"I made the naquada reactor and glued it to the hand, with some help. The Beanie Baby Company made everything else."

"I…I…."

"Sam?" he asked getting up as she broke down. "Did…"

"I've never…..had a stuffed animal, before." she said between tears as she held it close. "Just wasn't…a military family thing. Not that I really asked for any before."

(A.U. If she has any stuffed toys, even with the few episodes with it showing inside her house, I never actually saw them. So, if she did, we'll say for this story and its universe, she never did before.)

"I never knew that." he said slowly as she hugged him. "But it does explain why I haven't found one in the house."

"Yes." she said pulling back and looking it over. "This is one of the greater gifts you've ever got me. Any one has gotten me."

"Wow. Well, it gets better. Check the tag."

She opened it seeing the normal info inside on the left telling about the company. On the right side it had the web site at the bottom, above it said the bear's motto.

"Science and technology are fun!"

The date of birth was hers and the bear's name was Sammie Science.

"I named the bear and gave the motto."

"I….don't know what to say…" she said slowly.

"That's a first. If I knew that it would affect you this much, I would have gave her to you at home." he said as she wiped away more tears with a different hanky he kept.

"I'm going to bring her to work all the time and take her home every night. Since you're not in here much as much as I wish you were…"

"I know." he said sadly. "But having to take care of a whole base now, plus other things…"

"This will help fill the void some." she said setting the bear next to her computer. She spun around quickly. "Anything pressing that makes it so we can't go home right now?"

He knew that look and tone.

"Unfortunately yes." he said slowly. "And you call me the weird one. Where do you get that energy?"

"Damn." she muttered. "Call it spent up years of waiting for the right person. Better leave before I shut off the camera and lock the door."

"You used to have more self control." he said backing away as she got the look in her eyes.

"With you, it's hard not to. Had you brought someone else with you, then I would have." she said with a few fantasy's running through her head that he could see going on just by the way she kept eyeing him and licked her lips.

"We only have a couple hours left till it's time to go home." he said. "So why don't you quit teasing me with that look and tell me what you've got going on here?"

"Ah, yes!" she said very enthusiastically as she turned back to the computer. "I've been working on a program here, dealing with you."

He looked at the screen trying to figure it out.

"Okay, and this, which still has me confused, give me time though." he said as she started to open her mouth. "Will be finished when or I should ask, how soon until this experiment is ready to be started?"

"You figured it out already?"

"Well, some of it. You're not giving yourself enough credit in your teaching skills. As for what I can tell, you want to do something that will deliver a small electrical charge, which I may not feel, into a certain area's of my body."

"Close enough."

"Thankfully none of this seems to be anywhere near my waist area."

"Well, 'we' certainly wouldn't want that. Yes you heal, but I have noticed on those nights we've been together after you've, gotten injured there, you…."

He waited to hear what she was going to say, mostly to see if she was going to say what he was thinking.

"Aren't, as into it as usual. Don't last as long as on some other nights. Like tonight might be."

"Hmm." he said blushing slightly as she ran a finger down his arm. "And I thought you were going to say, not as great."

"There's has been very few times that I can count where you didn't please me as much as I wished."

"Why are you doing this?" he said pointing at the screen before he lost control and turned the cameras off.

"Right." she said hearing his tone. "You know that weird gene, let's call it a dimensional gene, or multiverse tapping gene, that makes no sense?"

"You want to see if there is some way to activate it? That could be dangerous." he said turning away from the screen. "God only knows what might show up."

"Well, in that case, when we start this, tomorrow possibly, since I'm almost finished. You'll have to concentrate on one thing. Such as…" she said then gazed off in thought. "I know, think of Luke Skywalker. If he suddenly showed up, that would really make Teal'cs day."

"I thought he liked Vader. Why not someone from Star Trek?"

"How about we just think about it tomorrow and I finish this tonight before I loose my train of thought." she said looking at the bear again.

"Yes, tomorrow." he said catching the tone and walking away quickly.

"Oh Ford."

"Yes." he said sticking his head back in.

"Don't go off and spar or train or anything that involves a shower. I know you'll take a cold one and I want you suffering as much as I am. Understand?"

He groaned and nodded, saying yes ma'am.

The next day…….or, the day of hell.

They both went in early, well before the rest of SG-1. Well before Jack ever showed up, unless it was an emergency. They had went to bed early the night before, just after Sally had went to bed, well, they stayed up for an hour before finally going to sleep. Carter finished the program and got it set up as Ford finished a few reports and told the on duty Sergeant that took Walter's place when he was gone, where he would be. He finished the reports quickly and made quite a few dishes. They missed their morning run, but what Carter wanted to try was worth one missed day. While they were eating, the rest of SG-1 showed up and a little surprised.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Daniel asked sitting across from them.

Teal'c sat next to him with Vala on the other side. Mitchell sat next to Sam. Ford was putting his hanky away as Vala sat down.

"I've had an idea for awhile." she began.

"A long while." Ford muttered around his cereal.

"Yes." she said giving him a small look. "Anyway, after learning about that strange gene that Ford has…"

"What strange gene are we talking about?" Vala asked.

Ford was the only one that didn't look at her.

"I have….this ability to possibly open a gateway to other universes. Which is supposedly how I got here. I guess it's a side effect of traveling to the other universe and back. I really don't know how or why I have it."

She gave him a look of some shock and surprise. Though it suddenly went away as she tossed her hair back.

"Well, I've seen just about everything else. I guess this shouldn't be any more surprising. So Colonel, let's hear it." Vala said picking up her utensils.

"I've been working on a program that should access this gene of his. I'm not actually sure if it will even work. I couldn't do any real test or simulations since this has never been tried before. After all this time and work, I think I may have something finally. At least K-9 says it should work. I've got a chair with a few interfaces set up inside Observation Room One. Doctor Lam is going to be there keeping watch up in the upper room. You all coming?"

"Oh yeah. Got nothing else to do." Mitchell said.

"I could give you something Colonel." Ford said looking up seriously.

The look on Mitchell's face was priceless. Ford kept the look on his face as Mitchell was looking like he was thinking of something to say. The other's were looking between the two. Ford suddenly broke up shaking his head.

"I'm kidding Mitchell. I'd rather all you guys be there in case anything happens." he said still chuckling, and then it went away quickly. "Unless you're looking for something else to do Colonel."

"No, no. I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Good. Consider your self lucky too. I can't think of anything that you could do if you had asked. Let's finish here and get going."

Ford was sitting back in a chair a little similar to the one that Mitchell was in during the time he was accused of the murder of a prominent doctor off world. Though he wanted to keep it on, Sam made him take the coat off. He took his black shirt off and put the button up SGC BDU on, leaving it open. A couple of wires were attached to either side of his head, on the back of his hands and a few places on either sides of his chest.

"These are rather cold Sam."

"Quit whining." she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to concentrate." she said typing away at a computer terminal attached to the chair behind the chair. "I want this to try to activate those genes, not fry you and them."

"Hmm."

Teal'c, Daniel and Vala were in the upper room with Lam. Carter, Mitchell, K-9 and Doctor Lee were in the room down below. A couple of monitors on either side of him showed different displays of information. Mitchell was leaning back on the table nearby, which held emergency medical equipment, along with Ford's coat and guns. K-9 was keeping a watch on the computer systems and Ford's medical condition as he stayed parked next to Carter. Lee was looking at a row of computers with several monitors that were against the wall under the upper room.

"I've just noticed something strange about him." Vala said as Ford sat back after briefly talking to Sam.

"Oh really." Daniel muttered.

"What is it that you have noticed Miss Doran?" Teal'c asked.

"He doesn't have any chest hair. Or underarm hair. Most men do."

They gave her strange looks, and another look, mostly from Daniel.

"You do remember he's married? And he's not interested in you."

"Yes. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking man." she said crossing her arms. "Wonder if he has hair else where other than his head?"

"He does not." Teal'c muttered quietly. "In fact, I have never seen his facial hair."

"Maybe he doesn't have any like the rest of his body." Vala said.

"No, he can grow a beard. Saw a five o'clock shadow once. Kinda weird on him really…" Daniel said.

"So, how much longer Sam?" Mitchell asked through the mike.

"Another minute. Ford, I want you to clear your mind. Think of nothing."

"Easy for you to say." he said closing his eyes.

"Concentrate on one thought." she said hitting a few more buttons.

"Ideas anyone?" Ford asked.

"Do what I said last night. Think of Luke Skywalker." she said.

"Indeed."

"Why not someone from Star Trek?" Mitchell said.

"I said the same thing." Ford muttered.

"Okay, it's ready. Now, just think about one thing." she said. "Once you have an idea, then I'll press this button and we'll see what happens."

"We're still trying to decide on what I want to to." Ford said.

"How about we vote?" Mitchell suggested.

"I say Star Wars." she said.

"I concur." Teal'c said through the mike.

"Star Trek." Ford said.

"I'm with the General." Mitchell said.

"Daniel?" Carter asked.

"Um, ask me after I think a moment."

"I've seen the Star Wars movie and think they have some interesting abilities. One of those….."

"Jedi's." Teal'c supplied.

"Yeah, they might have the power to help us against the Ori." Vala said.

"Three for Star Wars." Carter said.

"I'm going with Star Wars." Daniel said.

"You're outvoted. Think of Luke Skywalker." she said.

"Fine." Ford muttered. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed. "Okay, ready when you are."

"Here goes." she said pressing the button.

Ford twitched slightly and let out a small gasp.

"Damn, I felt that down to my toes." he muttered. "Notice anything yet?"

"Nothing here." Lee said.

"Your adrenalin levels have increased General. Nothing dangerous so far. Blood pressure is slowly rising." Lam said. "Not that any high rises will matter since you can't really die, but I'd rather stay on the safe side."

"Walter, anything strange going on in the base or otherwise?" Mitchell asked through the phone.

"Nothing at the moment Colonel. Security reports that nothing…." Walter was saying when the alarms blared. He quickly reported that security had picked up an unknown person on their monitors in one of the storage rooms.

Carter came around quickly helping remove the sensor leads.

"The rest of you go!" Ford yelled as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"Figures, couldn't even finish the experiment." she muttered.

"Maybe it is a sign it is a bad idea." he said, then seeing her look. "We can come back and try again. I don't mind."

SG-1, minus Carter and Ford ran up to find several guards stationed outside the room. The door was still closed and the alarms were silent.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked one of the airmen.

"There's an unknown female in there sir. She has a rifle of some sort and white body armor from the looks of it."

"Anything yet?"

"Not that we can tell."

"Security reports that she seems to be looking around. I don't think she knows we are here." another airman said.

"Or she does and she's waiting for us to enter." Mitchell said.

"Who is it?" Ford asked walking up quickly as with Sam behind him.

"Some female General. No name as yet or identification." Mitchell said as he reported what the airmen said.

Ford looked at the door then looked down thinking.

"Isn't this the room we put that Quantum Mirror in?"

"Yeah." Carter said nodding and then it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait a minute! The Mirror has access to other universes and realities. It's possible you reached out, unconsciously and pulled someone from another universe through the mirror."

"It's possible. She must be from another universe if she's wearing white armor." he said rubbing his chin.

"But Jedi don't wear armor. Unless…" Carter began.

"No Colonel. This person isn't from Star Wars." one of the airmen said. Most of the base knew what she was trying to do. "I'm a fan as well, and no one in those movies ever looked like this woman. She didn't have a helmet. Though I think I saw what could have been goggles."

"Unless she is from one of the games." Ford said.

"Indeed. The characters in the Knight of the Old Republic game could wear goggles." Teal'c said.

"True." Ford said. "Um, quick question. If this person is wearing armor, how can you tell the gender?"

"Well, um…" one of the airmen said a little uncomfortably as he looked at the others, who looked at him to answer. Seeing no help, he decided to be blunt. "Men don't have breast General."

"Okay, that answers that. They are covered? I don't have to send a team of women in do I?"

"Yes General. Whatever the armor is, though part of it is dark on color, she's covered."

"Well, if it is a Jedi, since a Sith would have attacked already, don't do anything unless I say attack. They may or may not hit me with a Force Wave or some other Jedi power. That is if this is even someone from the Star Wars universe. I'm going to go in. The rest of you just wait." he said as he closed his coat.

They all backed off as he swiped his card. He heard movement inside as he glanced around while slowly walking in. The room had lots of shelves with different objects obtained off world. A lot of them were artifacts that were identified, translated or figured out in some other way that were going to head for different areas outside the SGC. Nothing really technological, other than the Mirror.

"Hello. I hope you can understand me. I'm not here to harm you nor anyone outside the room. Hey Daniel, get in here."

"What?" he asked walking in quickly.

"If I can't understand her…"

"Oh right. I am the linguist." he said glancing around. "I don't see her, wait I don't have a weapon."

"Forget it. Best approach is a less hostile one. Besides, you can just get behind me if she tries anything."

"Works for me. What if we get tossed back by that Force Wave attack? You'll crush me, almost literally."

"I don't think the person is a Jedi. If they were, they would come out in peace, not to mention they could feel…you know." he said shrugging. "And we know it is not a Sith because we'd both be dead by now."

"But…."

"Where did we put that Mirror anyway? Sam!" he yelled ignoring Daniel.

"In the far left corner."

"Back wall?"

"Yeah."

"Great. If I remember correctly, this door is the only way out." Ford muttered still looking around. "Wait a minute."

He pulled his glasses out and after a few button pushes.

"There she is." he whispered pointing at some shelves.

"I don't see anything."

"Yeah, too dark and she is crouched on the ground. But from the position, she probably can see us."

"And hear you. Who are you?" the unknown female asked.

He took the glasses off and put them away.

"Good, you can understand us. Thank God for small miracles. I am General Ford Carter. Commander of this base. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson. Base linguist, amongst other things. I have several guards outside with automatic weapons waiting for my order. I'd rather there not be any fighting. We're not here to hurt you."

"We mean you no harm. We both are unarmed." Daniel said holding his hands away from his body.

"I have my weapons on me. They're just not in my hands at the moment." Ford said getting a look from Daniel. "What? Better to tell the truth. Besides, she could have some sort of technology that detects weapons. Never know."

They both looked away from each other as the unknown female stepped out from behind some shelves down from them. She had both hands on some sort of rifle that was aimed away from them, which she leaned against the shelve and back away from slightly. She had slightly short, bright red spiky hair. Not shoulder length, but just a little bit longer than Sam's. The right side could cover her face if pulled in the right direction. Three long set of beads hung from the left side of the back of her head from her hair. A very pretty triangular face with semi large blue eyes. About Sam's height. The white armor, metal or some sort of strong plastic, covered her back, shoulders and wrist. Her abdomen, part of her hips and groin area along with her backside was also covered by the white armor. About mid thigh and down from there was also protected. Everywhere else on her body, except her head, was some navy blueish colored, tight fitting turtle neck suit. Tight enough it really accenting her chest, giving the words, no imagination needed. Around her neck was some sort of goggles, kinda high tech looking.

"Wow." Daniel muttered as the rest of SG-1 came in behind them slowly.

"Iria? What are….oh no." Ford said then muttered quietly as he drummed his right fingers against his chest and looked down.

The team looked at him and he waved a hand telling them to lower their weapons.

"You know who she is?" Mitchell asked as Ford nodded rather fiercely.

"Ford?" Carter asked in a non sweet tone. "I said think of Star Wars."

"I…..um." he muttered as he tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"She looks to be a formidable warrior." Teal'c stated. "Who is she?"

"Um…."

"Quite a looker too." Mitchell muttered only to get a small glare from her as she looked back and crossed her arms.

"Considering you can easily see her boobs, even with that material, no wonder you're staring Colonel." Vala said. Mitchell turned to look at her sharply as did everyone else. "See, no matter where I go, all men are…."

Other than Teal'c, the rest of SG-1 told her to shut up. Iria raised her eyebrows and covered her chest with her crossed her arms.

"So?" Carter asked crossing her arms as he turned back to her.

"Sorry." he said with a small pleading like tone. "I haven't seen Star Wars since we watched that third episode in theater together. It wasn't the last thing I saw."

"Oh and she was?" Carter asked with a hint of jealousy.

"You said Skywalker, I thought sword, and it brought me back to seeing her fight with a chain like sword and…..well." he said shrugging uncomfortably under her gaze. "On the bright side, I guess the so called experiment was a success."

"Can you tell me where I am or should I take a nap while you all figure out what you're going to do?" Iria asked.

"Everyone, this is Iria, a highly trained professional bounty hunter." he said waving a hand.

"Another one?" Carter mumbled.

"This is Teal'c, Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran."

"Bounty hunter? You aren't after me are you?" Vala asked stepping slightly behind Daniel as Iria gave her a more defined once over afterward. Ford groaned.

"What part of another universe didn't you understand…." Ford began.

"You didn't say that before." Daniel said.

"Oh. Okay, are you willing to follow me, us?"

"That depends on where 'we' are going General?" she asked.

"Normally, anyone who comes onto this base, other than the front door or by a transporter beam, or Stargate, drops off all weapons. But since I doubt that you're willing to do so at the moment, I'm going to wave that since I am in charge. What I can't wave, is a rule that even applies to me, is the infirmary visit. Besides, you look like you might need it."

Iria looked down at her left side seeing a small dark spot forming around a small rip in her outfit.

"I've had worse." she said with a wince as she poked it slightly.

"It's standard procedure. Just a quick check and then you don't go back again unless you get injured. We can fix that, no problem."

"And how much for all of this?" she asked picking her rifle back up slowly.

"Nothing. Money isn't used on this base." Ford said waving a hand.

"Except in betting." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Though there really hasn't been any new bets lately." Mitchell said.

"Free medical? Hmm. What else is going to happen?"

"Some questions. Nothing invasive. Mostly we're going to try and get you home because you aren't in your universe anymore." Ford said making a small gesture with his hand at the door. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm just going to have to hope that you're telling me the truth." she said walking out as he followed next to her.

"Let's put it another way. You're a bounty hunter. Important, but you're not in possession of any military secrets or such, so if we had captured you, which we didn't, why would we?"

"I can think of a few reasons."

"I'm going to go back and shut down what we were doing." Carter said.

"Wait a minute. Mitchell go back and look at that Mirror, but don't touch it."

Iria asked if they meant an object that she quickly described as being the Mirror.

"Yeah." Ford said nodding.

"Didn't look like a mirror to me. More like that strange object I came across before ending up here. Well, at least the moving liquid look anyway." Iria said.

"I found it General. But I don't see any reflections. Kinda looks like moving gray water."

Ford went back with Teal'c finding it wasn't looking like it should.

"I want this thing in Observation Room One."

"That is the same room where Colonel Carter is conducting her experiment on you General." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah. And she succeeded. This is the result. It isn't going to other realities, not like we think, it's going to other universes. I want her to watch it along with K-9. The minute anything starts to change, inform me. Oh, and don't touch the mirror part."

Mitchell and Teal'c, along with Ford's help, got it on a cart and wheeled it out quickly. Ford told Carter to keep a watch on it and to have guards with zat guns ready, just in case something bad came through. She nodded and left with the other two as Daniel and Vala followed Ford and Iria to the infirmary. A quick explanation was all Lam wanted to know about the intruder alert. Though a little reluctant, they managed to convince Iria to take off part of her armor to have the doctor look at her injury. Lam didn't really want the weapons there, but Ford told her he promised to let Iria keep them with her as long as she didn't try anything. So far, Iria was trusting them. Twenty minutes later, Lam came out of the infirmary to give her report.

"She has multiple scars on her body, ranging from small to a few rather large ones. Which might be why she wears that skin tight blue thing. Several of her bones have been broken in the past, a few more than once. A concussion or two as well. The injury she has happened while chasing down someone with a bounty on their head. She didn't move fast enough and was grazed with a short sword she said. Took fifteen stitches. I offered her pain medication, but she refused. She's getting dressed at the moment. I'd like her to stay, if anything to get rest. She's showing signs of being up for more than a day or more and any undue stress to her side could make matters worse. Luckily, she didn't have any infections."

"She'll be followed at all times just like anyone else. We're going to try and talk to her some more in the mess hall. After that, if she wants, I'll see about getting her to get some rest in the guest quarters."

"Very well General. Just call me if she needs help."

"So, instead of some Star Wars figure, the General was thinking about one of his cartoons and from what I gather, seeing as she is the hero in one of them, she just showed up." Mitchell said as he looked at the rippling effect on the mirror.

"Yep. I don't really know what's going on with Ford and this mirror, but in a way, they seem to be linked now. Whatever that strange gene is, which my computer here is still monitoring through K-9 keeping a scan on Ford, it bears a striking resemblance to part of the elements in the mirror, plus he is giving off a slight energy signature that is almost completely the same as the one the mirror is giving off. Whatever I did right to activate that gene, made the Quantum Mirror activate at the same time. Security reports that it went active at the same moment Ford, well, lit up in a sense."

"Then it is still possible for Luke Skywalker to enter this universe?" Teal'c asked.

"Theoretically, yes. Seriously, I have no idea how they would end up here. I figured that something would happen with him and he would…." she said waving her hands slightly. "I don't know, maybe he'd snap his fingers like the Q do in Star Trek or wave a hand like they do in Star Wars and some glow would appear and we could just step into another universe. I really had no idea what to expect."

"I don't think that is going to happen now or ever." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I have no idea how anyone from any universe is going to get here or when. We have no way of knowing who is coming and at the moment, me and K-9 have no way of determining when or if anyone or anything is going to show up. For all we know, it could just ripple bigger and they or it would just appear like she did." Carter said.

"Until then I guess we just keep watch and wait to see who or what shows up."

"Yep." she said nodding.

"You seemed a little jealous back there?"

"I was, for a moment." she said shrugging. "Considering some of the cartoons he watches, I probably shouldn't be too surprised if more of those character's show up."

"Any idea why she showed up? As to, her and what you mentioned about cartoon characters?"

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with that he likes watching female heroines as the main characters."

"Okay, that doesn't surprise me. Well, he wanted me to get some security down here, with zat's just in case. And one of those Tok'ra shields on the door too."

"Good idea. I'll keep monitoring this."

"So, I'm on some planet called Earth. Doesn't sound familiar."

"Um, actually, I don't even know if it exist in your universe. If it does, I don't remember." he said as they headed for the observation room.

After Lam walked back to her office, Iria got re-dressed and then followed Ford out. So far she had a little trust in them since they hadn't taken her weapons or subjected her to tortures test. The free medical was a big bonus, though she would have to repair her own clothes since they didn't have anything close to what she would like to have and there was no way she was going to wear those green, brown or blue BDU's. She gave him a really confused look as they stopped in the hallway.

"I know you're a bounty hunter, but I'm hoping you're a lot smarter than what I saw, which I'll explain in what I call, the dumb down Jack version. The universe is infinite, there are parallel universes and other realities with and without parallel universes. With me so far?" he asked pointing his clasped hands together at her.

"So far." she said crossing her arms. Her tone was more of, you'll loose me if you go technical or any more scientific.

"Okay. How about this, there are TV programs or whatever you call those boxes that show moving pictures, kinda like a security camera shows."

She nodded understanding so far.

"Okay, those programs, which are used for entertainment, done by actor's and actresses, in another universe, that program is an actual life going on. In another universe, it's real."

"You mean like us?"

"Yes." he said nodding quickly. "Good, you've got it. Now this will be a little hard to grasp, possibly, but that Mirror you came through allows access to those other realities. Well, it is only suppose to access other realities for this universe, but, an experiment made it open to others. Anyway, if you know where to look, you can get to those other places, unfortunately, we have no idea how to do that. Which is why we don't go anywhere."

"And the point here?"

"In this universe, you are a fictional character, in a movie."

"Okay." she said not believing it, yet. "And if this is true, which seems too far fetched, what do I do?"

"Not what you're thinking. What is it with women and thinking that sex is that is all that's ever on a guys mind?" he asked looking up briefly.

"Because it usually is." she said with a look.

"Not me. Well, not until I got married anyway." he said then shook his head and started walking again. "The movie is about how you fought and killed Zeiram."

"Which version?" she said sarcastically.

"You tried to let him take you over, or inside him actually so you could defeat him that way. That failed and you instead used that hidden knife in your hair bead." he said thumping it lightly with a finger. "To cut that small little head in half, crushed in under your foot and ran away before the desert blinded you for life and possibly worse. You had no help, well, not until you left Kay behind after giving her that, wing thing. Looks like you got it back or a new one."

She stopped and he kept going for a few moments before turning around.

"Who rescued me?"

"Kay, in….what was that thing called?" he said snapping his fingers. "Um, the….Creeper. Kinda weird name for it considering it flies. Bob told her where you were and they came as quick as they could."

"I never told anyone the real story, at least not that well in detail."

"I left a lot out. Like Kay's weird ice staff weapon, whatever the hell it was called, I don't know."

"For the moment, I'll believe you. But if it is true, I want to see this movie."

"I can take you there in a few moment, depending on what I learn here." he said entering the room. "Any change Sam?"

"Nothing yet. You okay?"

"A few stitches." Iria said. "Assuming what you said about me is real, the movie thing, does she know?"

"I also saw it." Carter said looking up from the laptop at Ford a little fiercely. "You better not think about….whatever that horrible monstrosity she fought…."

"I'm not." he said with his hands up. "Trust me, that is the last thing I am thinking of."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Optimus. Unfortunately, I don't think he will show up. Might be because I know he won't fit in here. Hell, none of them….well, some of the small Autobots could…."

"Ford, I'm picking up strange readings coming from the Mirror."

"Is something coming through?" he asked reaching for his gun.

"I don't know." she said typing.

"General, ma'am." Mitchell said walking in with the four security guards.

All four of them stayed outside, two by the door and two across the hall from them to be able to see inside. They started putting the shield up as the other's talked.

"I would prefer Iria."

"Iria, okay. Colonel Mitchell."

"We met." she said shaking his hand anyway.

"Right, forgot."

"That reading is climbing."

"Mitchell." Ford said pulling one gun as he pointed over by Carter.

"On it." Mitchell said aiming a PC-90 as he stood next to her.

The guards stayed back as Ford waved for them to stay in the hallway. Iria aimed her rifle after Ford asked her if she wanted to help, but to please wait to see how and what it was. They all saw the rippling effect start to increase, to instead of a few inches apart between the small waves, they were getting to a inch or less apart.

"Gotta be something big. Sam?"

"I'm getting a power reading that I can't begin to identify much less register. You didn't seriously think about having one of those robots come here?!" she asked looking up.

"I thought about it, but not that hard. I was trying to think about Star Wars this time."

"Are you saying that you are responsible for me being here?" Iria asked.

"Um, yeah. I…have some gift that makes it so this Mirror brings what I think of here, at least that's what it seems like." he said not looking away from the Mirror.

"This, Star Wars, is another movie?"

"Yeah."

"And what does it have to do with me being here?"

"I was thinking about the swords they use, and suddenly thought about that chain like sword you have, and then you walked unto my base."

She turned her head to him and slightly lowered the rifle.

"My sword? I'm here because of my sword?"

"Would you rather have had him thinking about something else on you?" Mitchell asked.

"When you put it that way. On the bright side, free medical and I hear I can get free food. Haven't eaten since yesterday."

The Mirror rippled and a strange tall alien creature walked out with blue armor on parts of its body. Its three fingered left hand had nothing in it but its right hand held some sort of energy sword that had a curve on either side that stretched up into a blade, though the blade was essentially cut in half since there was nothing but empty space about two inches wide between the blades. It looked at them and roared as it raised its sword. Ford didn't even have a chance to fire, but then he was a little startled to begin with. The creature had roared mostly at him and other than the fact he could see down its throat, which he found quite revolting, the breath was just as bad, if not worse. A hail of gun fire erupted from the weapons around him taking the creature down within seconds. Blueish blood splattered him, the walls, the floor and the Mirror.

"Damn, that was one of those Covenant Elites." one of the guards outside said as he walked up to look at it. "You were thinking of Halo General? Why?"

Ford had a frown as he bit his lip and put his gun away.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not a Lightsaber, but…" he said picking up the energy sword and giving it a once over. "This experiment worked in our favor here. Who else here loved to use these things?"

There was a chorus of me's. Mitchell was one of them, but it was mostly the security behind them all. Halo and Halo 2 were part of the XBOX list of games on the base. And they were popular. As much as it irked Ford, he wasn't the best multiplayer. It was actually a low level air-woman who tried to avoid action, in reality anyway, as much as possible. But games came to her rather easily and the woman could kick ass in multiplayer. Lee was over seeing a project that involved some other scientist who were trying to hook up the Halo game to chairs so they could interact with the game in person. It was still a work in progress. And that air-woman was part of that help.

"Excellent news." he said finally figuring out how to turn it off. "Okay, someone takes this to Carter's lab please. She can look it over later with K-9. And don't push this button."

"Yes General." the airman next to him said smiling as he took the object and left.

"What the hell is that?" Iria asked.

Several people started to talk and then shut up promptly as Ford cleared his throat.

"It is an alien race who wish to see the destruction of humanity in a popular video game." Teal'c stated.

"A game?" she asked giving Teal'c a strange look.

"Too much trouble to explain. What we're trying to do is bring things that are considered fiction to us, to this universe, like you." Ford said.

"Ah. Why?"

"We got some powerful enemies out there in the universe we have to fight to survive and seeing as not many of our allies are particularly wanting to help us with getting better technology and such, we're trying this approach. In a sense."

"Okay." she said with a small nod. "Um, no offense, but I can't help much in any of those ways."

"It's my fault. I didn't concentrate on the right thought."

"The power levels have decreased back to normal." Carter said. "Why can't you just think of some Jedi?"

"I've been trying….."

"Don't think about their weapons. Just think about them. As to the people."

He turned back toward the Mirror and started to concentrate. Then quit as he felt something on his coat.

"Um, Mitchell, call a clean up crew."

"Wow, this is really good." Iria said as she ate some ribs that Ford made earlier.

They were sitting at a table eating, seeing as a few of them got hungry while waiting for the cleanup crew finish the room. Seeing as it was an alien from somewhere else, even though they didn't come through the gate, protocol dictated that the place had to be sterilized and such. The Mirror was cleaned off by Sam and Doctor Lee though.

"Just spicy enough." Mitchell said picking up another one.

"You're all lucky, along with just about everyone else. I barely was able to get them sent here." Ford said eating the mashed potatoes he also made.

"I remember a time we did this with Jack once." Daniel said. "Except you weren't here yet."

"I remember that. Jack burnt them, not badly, but….." Carter said.

"He decided to pour his beer on them." Teal'c stated.

"Damn. Does he pour his beer on everything?" Ford asked.

"He said he had a recipe that involved eggs, something else and cooking it in beer." Carter said with a grimace. "He invited me over one day to try it with him for breakfast. I turned him down and told him to try Daniel. His truck needed some work done and so he needed one of us to get to work."

"I didn't try it, but I did take him to work like he needed."

"I'm guessing the grill caught fire." Ford said.

"Somewhat." Carter said as an airman came in.

"The room is ready Colonel Carter."

"Thanks." she said getting up. "I'm going to go check on the computer and see if everything is still functioning at 100."

She barely got out of the chair when the base alarms went off.

"Intruders in Observation Room One! All security forces to Observation Room One!" Walter yelled throughout the base.

"Walter, what's going on?!" Ford asked grabbing a phone off the wall. "Say what?! Initiate base lockdown! Have all non combatant personal head for the upper levels. All other combat personal head to level 17 and keep a watch on all exits on and off that level, all of them! Hold anyone or anything suspicious. If whoever or whatever it is, is not recognized, stun first if they aren't hostile, kill if they are. Seal off level 28, shut the gate down and close the Iris and lock out the computer."

As Walter was issuing the orders, Iria was checking and reloading her weapons.

"God, she's got a lot of weapons like you." Mitchell muttered walking up as other's left the mess hall. "What are we going to?"

"Get weapons and find out what the hell came through that Mirror." he said pulling his personal cannons. "You all stay behind me until we get some weapons."

"You gonna help or stay here?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm in unfamiliar territory and from what I understand, not everyone on this base knows who I am. I might be considered suspicious like he said." she said sarcastically as she closed the rifle and stood up. "Besides, even though I am not as smart as I wish, I got enough to know that he is my key to getting home."

"This key is moving out." he said heading out.

"How many levels up, or is it down?" Iria asked.

"Two levels up." he said running. "Sam, where's K-9?"

"I don't know. Probably my lab. I didn't want him near the Mirror if anything that he couldn't handle came through."

"K-9, where are you?"  
"The Mistresses lab Master."

"Close and lock the door. Access the base cameras and tell me what's going on near the Mirror."

"Working Master. Link established. Security cameras are detecting several intruders on level 19."

"Shut down the elevators to that level and inform any personal on that level to use the ladders or hide."

"Affirmative."

"Isn't there any weapons on you we can use?" Mitchell asked. "Spare pistol, rocket launcher maybe?"

"Sorry, never had one personally. Though I have a grenade launcher, unfortunately……"

"You left it in your other coat?"

"No Mitchell. I left it in my locker."

"And where's that?" Iria asked.

"Six levels down. Damn." he said stopping near the open door to a ladder. "Um, this goes to that corridor and then we go….left to the second armory?"

"No, it's a right then a left General." Mitchell said.

"I'll take the lead followed by Iria and the rest of you."

He slowly opened the door with his weapons pointed. Smoke hung in the air and burn marks were on the walls. A few personal were on the ground, unfortunately dead. A few bullets here and there littered the ground. There was blood on the walls, some of it red, some blue.

"I think we have a problem." Ford said.

"Such as, oh. Yeah, looks like the….um whatever allowed them here didn't shut down on their side." Carter said seeing another dead Elite soldier against the wall just down from them.

"On the bright side." Mitchell said taking the plasma rifle from its hand. "Um, any ideas on how to use this?"

Ford was beginning to look it over when Teal'c took it away.

"I believe this is how it functions." he said giving it a quick look before pointing it at the wall. It fired off one blast and burnt the wall. "I am uncertain of the amount of ammo left."

"How'd you do that?" Ford asked.

"I have read the walkthrough manual. As well as the technical manuals they came out with." Teal'c said with a smile. "I have also noticed that you do not use the plasma weapons as much while playing the game."

"Unless he has too." Mitchell said looking at the weapon Teal'c handed back. "No ammo limit visible. Oh well."

"I do know one thing. Remember to keep it from over heating." Ford said.

"Right. Um, Teal'c?"

"I believe it was 8 shots. I am uncertain though."

"8 shots, wait a few seconds. Okay."

"Check if anyone else here had….." Ford began when he put a hand up.

Iria walked over slowly and looked around the corner.

"I see three, no four, um short ugly creatures."

"Grunts." Teal'c, Mitchell and Ford said.

"How good at head shots are you?" Ford asked walking up.

"Very good." she said as he glanced around the corner.

"Looks like they are keeping watch. You have enough ammo to take them out?"

"Yeah. But I'm running low." she said taking aim.

"If your weapons have ammo similar to ours, you'll get as much as you need. If not, you can use any of ours."

The first shot, which all of them were a little loud, made the small grunts jump up and look around as one of their own died. Another one fell and the other two noticed where the shots were coming from. The third one died before he could get his weapon up. The fourth guy fired off a charged shot.

"Everyone back away!" Ford shouted as he pulled Iria off the ground and covered her.

The shot hit the wall and blew a large chunk out of it, showering them with small debris. Mitchell got up as Ford was gently getting of Iria. He stepped out and fired off three shots in quick succession. The first shot made the grunt cry out and the next two splattered his blood against the wall.

"I got him. This thing works pretty well." he said eyeing it as the others got up.

Iria waved him off as he was asking if she was okay.

"Nice shooting Cam. Let's keep moving."

They each got the small plasma pistols, which were a lot easier to figure out. Though they still didn't know the ammo amount. After seeing what an overcharge shot did, they decided unless it was absolutely necessary, do not fire a charged shot. They didn't need to bring the ceiling down on them or falling through holes. Vala, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam had one each. Mitchell still had the rifle.

"What's this blue round thing?" Daniel asked.

"It is a plasma grenade Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said taking it from him.

"I think you should keep that with you Teal'c." Ford said.

"Indeed." he said with a small smile.

A few more corridors later, they hadn't met up with anything or anyone. Ford quickly swiped his card and the door to the secondary armory opened.

"Wow. You guys have a lot of weapons." Iria said glancing around.

"Mitchell, show her were the ammo is stored. Hopefully we have stuff that will work with her weapons. Everyone get something."

"Why not just use one of ours?" Mitchell asked Iria.

"I work best with weapons I am familiar with."

"Good point. Pick out something else, like one of these PC-90's." he said giving her a quick bit of info on it.

Carter got a PC-90 and handed over the plasma pistol to Teal'c. Daniel gave his plasma to Vala and got himself a PC-90 as well. They all got the jackets and utility vest on. Iria put one on seeing as it had small inserts to protect from energy blast, but she didn't zip it up.

"I wish I had my Tommy gun." Ford muttered as he put his personal cannons away. "Well, well, well. I didn't know this was here. Wonder why it is?"

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Daniel asked as Ford checked the large weapon out.

"You haven't played Halo have you?" Ford asked.

"No."

"That's a shame Daniel." he said sadly. "Even Sam has played. Beat me a few times too."

"You know me, games aren't that appealing." Daniel said as Ford loaded the weapon.

"The belt is missing. Not that heavy though. Missing the ammo box too. Hmm, oh well. Just wrap it around my arm here."

"Ford, that might be pushing it." Carter said as he looped the gatling ammo around his right shoulder.

"If this base is under Covenant attack, more powerful firepower will be needed." Teal'c stated.

"Especially if we run into Hunters." Mitchell said as he put a PC-90 behind his back.

"Indeed."

"Ah. Rally got one thing right about updating this place." Ford said pulling a twelve gauge shotgun off a rack. He quickly loaded his coat with slugs as the others were filling their vest. "K-9, inform Rally to get heavy weapons and help secure the upper levels, mostly the top level."

"Yes Master."

They exited the room several minutes later and locked it down.

"I hear movement from this direction." Teal'c stated pointing the way they hadn't went yet.

"We got to get to the Mirror and shut it down." Carter said.

"That doesn't sound like Covenant troops." Ford muttered as he walked forward a few paces.

"Sounds more, almost like something with metal feet." Carter said.

"Big metal feet. Almost like they are stomping." Mitchell said taking aim with everyone else.

What came around the corner almost made Ford drop the gatling gun. He quickly jerked it up and released the safety. Tall men in silver outfits that kinda made them look like space suits walked out, except for the fact that they were cyborgs. There were at least a dozen of them.

"What are those?" Mitchell asked as the unknown silver suits came at them still.

"Cybermen. Open fire!"

The bullets seem to rattle them enough to make them stop moving for a moment. But that moment was not even a second. The plasma weapons were at least doing something and after a few hits, made the enemy it hit explode sparks and fall down crying out. The group slowly backed up as they kept firing. More of the men kept coming around the corner. There was over two dozen now despite the six or so they had taken out.

"Teal'c, throw the plasma!"

Teal'c pushed the small button and tossed it. It landed on one in the third row. They quickly backed off and headed around the corner while Ford kept backing up as he kept firing. The Cyberman had taken the glowing grenade off his chest as it exploded. The explosion tore through the ranks taking a good portion of the group out. It disoriented them long enough Ford kept firing until he ran out of ammo. Once it was out of ammo, he spun around tossing the gatling gun at them. It slammed into one of them taking the head off instantly.

"Mitchell, give me that rifle!"

He was a little hesitant, but gave it over anyway. Ford wasted no time and fired until it overloaded, then dropped it as it burned his hand. Several more had gone down, but they were still coming. He picked it back up quickly while the others were firing the plasma pistols at them. It fired off three shots, then one more and quit. He tossed it at them, but an arm blocked it.

"Well, we can be thankful they don't have their weapons on them." Ford said as he pushed them to run.

They made it to the corridor with the ladder and found the door was still closed. There was sound of fighting behind them, but nothing distinguishable. They either stood or leaned against the wall to rest.

"K-9, what else has came through the Mirror?" Carter asked.

"Security cameras are down Mistress. An unknown intruder is attempting to gain access to the base computer. They have yet to break through my encryptions Mistress."

"Is the base secluded from the rest of the world yet K-9?" Ford asked.

"All computers have disconnected from the outside world Master."

"Have you any idea who is trying to gain access to the base computer?" Carter asked. "It's not those…"

"Cybermen." Ford supplied.

"I know of the Cybermen Mistress. Their attempts failed as another took over. I have yet to identify the new intruder."

"Keep at it K-9. Do not let them have access. If it looks like they are about to gain access, purge the system and blow it up. Let us know when….."

"Intruders identified Master. It is the Borg."

"Ah shit." Daniel, Mitchell, and Carter muttered.

"Why did you…." Carter began.

"I'm not thinking about Star Trek. I haven't been. At least not until K-9 mentioned them. The only thing I've been thinking about is the Doctor."

"K-9, do you still have access to the computer that's monitoring the Mirror?"

"Yes Mistress. The Borg attempted to access it and failed. The Mirror has been active since the Covenant came through."

"Speculation K-9." Ford ordered.

"Processing Master."

"What were those things back there?" Iria asked.

"Cybermen. A race of robots that believe in total conquest of the universe. If they think you're worthy, they turn you into one."

"Like the Borg." Mitchell muttered. "Great."

"Yes and no." Ford said.

"And what are the Borg?" Iria asked.

"That." Vala said as she pointed.

Two Borg came around the corner and stopped. Another Borg came around and stood in front of those two. Except it wasn't a human Borg. It was a former Covenant Elite. One of the yellow armored ones.

"General Ford Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran." it said.

"Yeah." Vala said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"You will surrender immediately. Your biological…"

Vala pointed both plasma pistols and fired. A shield blocked both hits.

"Uh oh." Vala said.

"Resistance is futile." all three Borg's said.

"Well, let's see how well they like bullets. Worked in First Contact." Mitchell said aiming.

The other two Borg both fell down as the group riddled them with ammo. The Covenant was pushed back a few steps as his shield blocked the shots.

"Now we're in trouble." Mitchell said.

"They adapted." Carter said.

"No. That was a Covenant shield. They must not have assimilated it into their network yet." Ford said pulling the shotgun out.

The first slug hit the shield and it fizzled out. The second round took the head off.

"Damn. I didn't think that would actually work."

"This is a Borg? Kinda creepy." Iria said tapping the end of her rifle against the foot of one.

Ford knelt down looked at them more closely.

"Are they our people?" Daniel asked.

"No. Thankfully not."

"Master."

"Yeah K-9."

"I am initiating the base computer to self destruct before it is taken over. Per your instructions Master, the base self destruct has been set. You have one hour until it detonates."

"Have all personal head to the top levels, all of them. They are not to let anything get out of the base."

"Initiating Master."

"Is there any way you can keep them out of the computer system anymore K-9?" Carter asked.

"Negative Mistress. The lab is about to be breached in ten seconds. Goodbye Master. Good bye Mistress."

"K-9……"

"I'm sorry we aren't there K-9. You were a good dog."

"Thank you Master."

Ford and Carter both wiped their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"K-9 had to set his self destruct code to ensure that he wasn't compromised." Ford muttered angrily.

They all heard a faint explosion though Ford and Carter didn't seem startled by it. Teal'c just looked around.

"Why do we have an hour?" Mitchell asked. "If the computer systems are down and we can't get out…"

"He gave us an hour to fix this and stop the bomb." Carter said sadly.

"Is there any other way to access the gate?" Daniel asked.

"Remotely from in the gate room. There's hidden supplies put in the floor behind the gate. Only a select few people know about it." Ford said.

"I never knew this." Mitchell said. "Did you Teal'c?"

"Indeed. I was instrumental in its construction."

"I had it done shortly after taking over. Walter knows along with Reynolds and Sam. Jack and Hammond know. A few others. We got to get moving."

"And you didn't tell me." Daniel said upset.

"I meant to tell all of you. I just forgot. The other problem was you were all leaving so….." he said stopping near a corner.

Most of the rooms they came across were ransacked or demolished. A few were still intact, though most of them that had came across on this level were in various states of disarray.

"Is there something there?" Mitchell asked quietly as he and the others pulled their weapons up.

"Yeah. We're in trouble. Anyone bring a zat gun?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said pulling his from its holster.

"What is it….oh boy." Mitchell said looking around the corner.

Teal'c shot it once and the 8 foot tall black alien turned to them. It screeched at them as it shot its second mouth out at them. Teal'c shot it again, but it kept coming. He fired a few more times and then it vanished.

"That's not good." Mitchell muttered.

"What was that?" Iria asked.

"Something worse than Zeiram. When you shoot it or….its blood is an acid that goes through just about everything." Carter said. "And they can lay eggs in you."

Iria grimaced.

"Had we had to shoot that thing, the acid would have went all the…." Ford said shaking his head.

"We got company." Iria said spinning around.

"HALT OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Those look dangerous." Vala said as she took a shot with the plasma pistol.

It was instantly absorbed by the Daleks shield. It fired back and on impact, Vala was blasted back into the wall.

"RUN!" Ford shouted as he pushed them around the corner quickly.

He dropped barely avoiding a blast that took a chunk out of the wall. Several more blast from other Daleks that had came around the other corner just missed him as he rolled out of the way dragging Vala with. He quickly draped her over his shoulder and ran.

"Are those Daleks?" Carter asked as they kept moving.

"Yes!" Ford said breathing hard as he ran with them and looked back. "Come on Vala, come back soon."

They heard the Daleks keep yelling exterminate.

"Those things only have one real weakness. Shoot for the eye thing. Their weapon is completely fatal…." he was saying when a blast door to one of the rooms opened and a Cyberman that had a Borg look to it stepped out.

They fired a few burst at it, but the shield blocked everything. Teal'c took a swing with his weapon, only for it to get blocked. The Cyberman grabbed Teal'c by his jacket and picked him up tossing him into the others. They all went down in a heap.

"I am officially beyond pissed." Ford growled getting up as the Cyberman came at them with a couple hoses hanging from its arm.

A shot from the shotgun, point blank did nothing as expected, but it did distract the Cyberman. He swung the weapon into its face, but did nothing other than breaking the shotgun. Two fist came down toward him. He caught them and held them as the other's got up.

"Don't shoot, you'll only hit Ford." Carter warned as a few of them took aim.

"He can't hold out forever." Mitchell said as Ford started to drop to his knees.

"We need to do something fast." Daniel stated.

Teal'c shot the Cyberman in head as Ford's head got out of the way. The shield did not block it and both of them twitched. Ford suddenly was on his feet again and had shoved the arms back and away from him with a shout of rage. The Cyberman didn't fall though even after Ford cocked back his fist and punched his hand right though its chest. A few electronic parts and some body parts came out the back landing several feet away. The shout that accompanied the punch was heard throughout most of the level they were on. At first the team thought he was screaming from the pain of being electrified because his hand was still in the Cyberman's chest. That was until they noticed the right arm of the Cyberman was next to his next. The Cyberman dropped as Ford fell to the ground screaming and convulsing. The left side of his face was starting to turn black with lines along with his neck. His left eye had already changed to having a glowing red look. Carter was on the ground next to him in a heartbeat.

"Dammit! He's being assimilated!"

"Get out of the way Sam! We have to shoot him!" Mitchell said.

"Shoot him?!" Iria shouted.

"His body should fix itself…"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Iria shoved Daniel out of the way and pulled a couple objects from her armor. She tossed them between the Daleks as they started around the corner.

"Get down!" she yelled covering Daniel.

The explosion was strong enough it shook the area they were in. It took out the floor, the walls and part of the ceiling. Smoke filled the air as they all coughed and looked around quietly.

"Good thing the General can afford to get this place fixed." Mitchell muttered as he sat up shaking dust and other things out of his head. He picked something off his arm and then tossed it after seeing what it was. "A tentacle? Ugh!"

"Ford?" Carter asked as she got up off him slowly.

"I could hear them. I….oh my god." he said through tears, mostly from pain. "I could hear them and I couldn't make it stop. I……"

"You're fine. Your skin is back to normal." she said feeling his face and neck. "And your eye isn't glowing anymore."

"I've never been so frightened in my entire life. Oh god." he said as she helped him sit up. "I…."

"Ford, it's over. We're all here and still alive. Luckily."

"Miss Doran is now conscious." Teal'c stated as he knelt next to her.

"What happened?" she slurred out.

"You were killed." Teal'c said.

"Damn. Did I take one of those things with me?"

"No."

"Double damn. That hurt."

"I thought you said those things had lethal weapons?" Iria said shaking dust out of her hair.

"Uh, yeah. Ford and Vala here are, unique." Daniel said.

"They are Immortals." Carter said helping Ford to his feet.

Iria raised an eyebrow before glancing at her handy work.

"The Queen is here and she wants me, badly." he said wiping his face and tearing eyes. "She managed to get a lot out of my mind. Forget the Mirror. Couldn't do anything there anyway. We need to get to the gate room."

"Isn't that nine levels down?" Iria asked.

"Yes." Carter said nodding. "Why the gate room?"

"She knows about the secondary way to activate the gate. Borg are on their way there to activate it so she can go to Atlantis."

"But we're running on internal power and there is not enough…."

"I don't know how she's going to do it, but she has a way." Ford said pulling his personal cannons.

"Why don't we split up? One group go to the Mirror and…." Mitchell began.

"We can't." Ford said slowly. "Not even the Borg Queen can enter the room. The Mirror was destroyed some time ago. The entire room is now in some state of flux that I guess has access to every dimension and reality out there. You could end up anywhere."

"What else do you know?" Carter asked as they slowly made their way through the cracked corridor. There was scorch marks and blood on most of the walls and some on the floor, but little if any bodies thankfully.

"Not much. I'm losing a lot of what I saw. Though we have a bigger problem that I have no idea how to fix. The field is expanding and I don't know how fast or how far it will go."

"All realities could combine. That would cause a explosion so big everything, and I mean everything could be wiped out." Carter said. "This is all my fault."

"It's both our faults. Whoa, what the hell is that?" he asked seeing some strange silver robot walking toward them.

"It's a Cylon." Mitchell said taking aim and firing at it.

It didn't stop and started to raise some energy rifle, so the rest of them opened fire, except Ford. It literally exploded and fell.

"It's a what?" Ford asked.

"A Cylon." Mitchell said.

"It is an enemy in the show Battlestar Galactica." Teal'c stated.

"Never saw it."

"Oh god! It's Zieram!" Iria shouted pointing her weapon down the hall.

They all quickly raised their weapons and looked. Ford stepped out slowly into the front pulling both hammers back.  
"Where?"

"He's the creature against….no, hanging from the wall." Iria said waving her weapon.

They walked up slowly to see the seven foot behemoth pinned against the wall by large spikes. His right arm was missing and there was several large holes with his blood still leaking out of him. The small white skull head was missing. Ford and Iria both lowered their weapons and sighed loudly with relief.

"It's dead?" Mitchell asked poking it lightly with his PC-90.

"Yes. Very dead." Iria said.

"There's nothing around the corridor. At least nothing alive." Daniel said. "But there is a quite a few bodies."

The lights flickered in the heavily damaged hallway. There was a dead human like alien that hadn't completely burned its way through the floor. Probably because of the light blue robot it was laying on that was still being dissolved. A few Covenant Elites and grunts. One blown up Hunter. Its weapon arm was in a few pieces while the larger parts of its body seemed to be in a pile. A couple of dead Brutes with holes through them. Several dead Borg. One was twitching, but obviously dead because its head was just barely hanging on. A few dead SGC security personal. From the looks of the bullets around them, they held their ground for awhile. A couple grenade blast marks here and there too.

"Rumble huh. Well, I didn't like him anyway." Ford muttered giving the robot a kick as he walked by. "Good thing he's dead."

"Who's Rumble?" Mitchell asked.

"A Decepticon." Carter, Teal'c and Ford said.

"What?"

"A bad guy Transformer." Ford said.

"Oh, that cartoon with robots that change into things. Okay."

"Be nice to see Optimus here, but not going to happen."

They didn't notice the dead Klingon and his two friends until they walked past the Hunter. He was dead from several wounds as were his friends. His Bat'leth was still clutched in his hand, though broken. The other two Klingons were holding their knives and disruptor pistols. One of them was bent but the other one looked functional. Ford knelt down slowly and started to pick up the disruptor pistol as one of the team behind him was closing the eyes of the other Klingon. Teal'c was probably the one doing so Ford figured. The other's jumped and aimed their weapon as the Klingon that Ford was kneeling next to grabbed his coat and pulled him closer. Ford only managed to make out part of what the guy said though.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Klingon. I'm still trying."

"Are you with the Federation?" he rasped out.

"Not really. But I am a ally." he said looking at the wounds the man had. "You're wondering if you'll make it to Sto-Vo-Kor?"

"I am Drek, son of Zard'Rik."

"General Ford Carter, son of Primus. If I could get our medical team to help you, I would, but even if they were here, they couldn't help you. We don't have access to your medical needs."

"It was an honorable battle. Though the enemies we had I had never seen before." he said letting go of Ford's coat. "You are the General in charge of this place?"

"Yes."

"Your Major Takara knew of us." he said pointing with a shaky finger.

Carter went over to the fallen bodies of their personal. Mitchell followed and helped identify.

"It's him. Along with Lieutenant Bosely, airman Styles…."

"And airman Brandes." Mitchell said looking at the dog tags.

"They fought honorably. Helping us defeat these unknown creatures."

"They were good officers. I do not know a lot about your people, but I know enough to say you and your men will go to Sto-Vo-Kor Drek. You fought honorably and courageously to protect my people and this base, for that you have my gratitude and thanks." Ford said patting the man lightly on the shoulder. "It saddens me that we will not be able to share glorious battle stories over a cup of bloodwine."

"Indeed General." he said with a small cough. He smiled and placed his uninjured hand on Ford's shoulder. "May Kahless be at your side."

They both nodded at each other and then he picked up the disruptor.

"This has accompanied and served me on many battles. May it serve you as well as it has me."  
"I shall tell any other Klingons I meet of your courage here and make sure that they get your bodies when we have taken our base back."

"Qapla' General." he said as he closed his eyes.

"You do know that we can't get give the bodies back since…." Daniel began saying as Ford got up.

"We may find a way Daniel. Besides, we may find more Klingons." he said looking at the disruptor. "Here Teal'c."

"Why aren't you using it?" Carter asked and the quickly realized that it was a stupid question. "Right, forgot."

"He's better with weapons that have a kick to them." Mitchell said to Iria as she started to open her mouth.

"Oh. I can understand that."

Ford glanced around and then noticed something on the floor next to a few human soldiers that were dead, but were not their men.

"Oh yeah! Now here is a weapon." he said putting his guns away.

"What did you find?" Mitchell asked as Ford picked up some large machine gun. "Oh, that is so unfair. Is there another that will help us?"

"Don't think so." Ford said checking the weapon. "Hmm, got about 80 rounds. And there is a couple of clips on this guy. And about three grenades."

"Is that a Pulsar Rifle?" Carter asked.

"Oh yeah." he said smiling.

They had to pass by several more bodies before getting to the corner. As they rounded it, they found a couple dead robots that had been shot several times.

"Terminators. Probably were shot by one of those plasma weapons or that Klingon thing." Mitchell said seeing all the burn marks.

"At least they were one of the older models." Carter said keeping away from them like the rest of everyone.

"The blast door is down." Teal'c stated.

"We're going to have to blow it." Mitchell said walking up as he pulled C-4 from his pocket.

"Wait Mitchell."

"What?" he said then looked at his feet to see blood coming out from under the barrier.

"Keep back." Ford said as he slid out a blade and stuck it through the door slowly.

"Nice. Now that's something I could do." Iria said looking at her arms.

"None of this bother's you?" Daniel asked.

"No. I've seen worse, much worse."

Ford looked through the hole he cut into the door to see more bodies and carnage. Something yellow walked out of his view, but he didn't catch what it was that rounded the corner. The whole base suddenly shook making them all fall to their feet. A loud explosion was heard barely a second later as they saw the walls crack.

"That was big. Probably damaged the foundation." Ford said getting up.

"That wasn't the self destruct was it?  
"No Iria. The whole base would have gone up and the mountain would have collapsed in on everything." Mitchell said.

"We're in a mountain?"

"What did you think we were in?" Vala asked.

"A large building that extended underground."

"Since we know that wasn't the self destruct. How much time is left?" Mitchell asked.

"It won't matter. The Queen managed to shut that off already. Or she should have by now. A few drones were in there with her working on it at the time I was still connected. More than likely, they are trying to turn it into a power source to activate the gate and get to Atlantis. We need to get through here quickly and to that other ladder." he said cutting a door for them.

"How's he doing that? My sword isn't that sharp." Iria asked as he kicked the cut panel away.

Daniel and Carter quickly explained what his knives in his coat along with his coat was made of as they walked through.

"Where is your sword General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"With the grenade launcher."

"Damn, this area was a terrible battle." Mitchell said as they passed bodies.

There was a few more aliens and one had dropped through the floor and was currently burning a path to the next one. More Covenant forces and several more terminators. Though they had been taken out by the plasma weapons. A destroyed Dalek was knocked over on the floor. Several blown up Cylons were around as were a couple of Cybermen. And a few dead Borg.

They picked up a few of the functioning laser rifles the terminators had. Carter, Mitchell and Vala used those while Mitchell managed to find a couple of plasma rifles. Teal'c picked up a Covenant carbine and a few plasma grenades. Iria found a functioning Covenant sword and took it. Daniel took Teal'c's zat. They rounded another corner and Ford looked into a room next to them.

"Now here's a weapon that suits me too." he said picking a large object off the floor next to a dead marine after slinging the Pulsar Rifle behind him.

"That guy isn't one of ours." Mitchell said.

"He is one of the forces that fight the Covenant." Teal'c stated.

"Whoa, that weapon you can't bring." Carter said waving a hand.

"Why not? It's perfect for me and has two rounds in it. Might find more." he said looking it over.

"Whoa General. I agree with Sam."

"So do I." Daniel said.

"Agreed." Teal'c said.

"If we run into the Borg, this lovely rocket launcher will work greatly to our advantage." he said patting it lightly.

"Yeah, and you might take us with." Daniel said.

"I know what I am doing. I do very well in the game with this thing." he said walking out ahead of them. "Looks like more Earth forces from Halo also were here fighting."

"Yeah." Mitchell said seeing the various bodies. "You shot my character in the back."

"That happened once Mitchell. I haven't shot my team since then. And we've played a lot."

"And lost."

"Only when that lady….hold up."

They all got down as he pulled his personal cannon and pointed at a room down from them.

"I know I saw something duck back into that room, so come out."

"I saw something as well." Teal'c stated.

"I thought I saw a long black pole duck back in."

"Ah, you're General Carter and the rest of SG-1. Considering the info I found in here, I'm not surprised to see you all still alive. Don't know who the other lady is, but guess she's on our side." a female voice said from their coms.

"What the…." Mitchell began as he grabbed his com. "Identify yourself please."

"We're coming out of the room. I ask that you do not shoot us." a slightly familiar male voice said.

"Better do it slowly." Ford said aiming his personal cannon.

A tall green colored suit came out of the room slowly. He had a sniper rifle in his hand, though with it pointed at the ground.

"Master Chief. It is an honor to meet a fellow warrior." Teal'c said with a slight bow after getting up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Master Chief said nodding back as he set the rifle on his shoulder.

"That voice must be Cortana then." Mitchell said.

"Yes. You have a sophisticated yet primitive computer system. Wasn't all that hard to crack and take over. That robotic dog of yours almost did a good job of taking the computer out, but I managed to stop his attempt. Would have liked to meet him."

"The Borg are trying to take over the base computer. We can't have that." Ford said sternly.

"Rather sophisticated group I must say General." Cortana said from Master Chief suit. "But I am a lot better."

Those that knew the Halo game looked stunned. Which was everyone but Daniel.

"Wow." Ford muttered. "I new you were impressive Cortana."

"Thank you." Cortana said sweetly. "You're record speaks the same General."

"Who are we talking to?" Daniel asked.

"A.I. construct inside his helmet." Carter said.

"What?"

"Follow me." Master Chief said entering the room again.

They followed to find that though the room was one of the ones used for computer work or some basic information gathering with lab work or something close, the room was in pretty good condition. One of the monitors, there was a see through female looking at them. No defining features, as to graphic anyway. Her body was made of lines of information running across her in blue. The background was black.

"Hello General. Colonels. Everyone else. I am Cortana. I must say, traveling through that Stargate thing sound very appealing."

"Where are you?" Carter asked. "I mean your core program?"

"My head." Master Chief stated as he looked out the door. "I think it is all clear at the moment sir."

"You're not under my command Chief." Ford stated more as fact than an insult.

"True, but it is your base sir. This is all unfamiliar territory."

"I've got access to most of the information in the base mainframe. But some areas have been blocked out by these Borg. They've assimilated several other species into their collective." Cortana said crossing her arms as she looked to her right. "One of which is those Daleks. If it wasn't for the Chiefs shield, we'd be dead."

"What else have they assimilated?" Ford asked as he set the rocket launcher down and began accessing one of the computers nearby.

"Some beings called Cybermen. Those ones you fought earlier were under their control. They tried to assimilate some species which I can only find a reference to as Aliens, but they failed, badly. Tried on those robots you called terminators too, not really sure if that worked. Level 16 is almost completely overrun by the Alien creatures and some other creatures that were only classified as bugs. Um, Starship Troopers bad guys apparently. They are currently battling those other robots called Cylons, which some of them were assimilated."

"What about level one?" Mitchell asked. "Everyone else in the base was to make a last stand there."

"They are. So far, there has been only one casualty on your side. The cameras still function on levels 5 and up. A lady named Rally has took charge and currently nothing has gotten within fifty feet of the main door. That group is packing some serious firepower and a lot of it. Short of a horde of attackers, they'll be able to keep that door secure for awhile. Not even a group of Brutes could get within ten feet of them."

"Any other robots? I saw a Transformer back there."

"Yes. Some Decepticon called Frenzy. He was assimilated."

"Damn. Well, on the bright side, the Borg Queen isn't dumb enough to activate his pile drivers down here."

"What are those? I mean what would they do, these pile drivers?" Mitchell asked.

"Take that robot back there and change his color to black. His arms transform into large pistons that slam incredible force into the ground. Earthquake shattering force." Ford stated as he kept looking.

"I could find whatever your looking for quicker General."

"I need to know where the Hive is and what they are doing."

"What they are doing is a problem. I can't access information on that, at least not yet. As for where, they are in the gate room."

"Has the Stargate been activated?" Mitchell asked.

"No. They haven't figured out how to do that yet."

"What about the self destruct?" Vala asked.

"Been deactivated. Several drones, which unfortunately are a few of your people, made it inoperable."

"What else is in this base that has came through the Mirror?" Ford asked getting up.

"Some strange blue hedgehog is fighting with other humanized animals two levels above us. Some short red headed lady on level 9 is throwing what I believe is called magic around. Fireballs specifically. There's a lot of damage and at the rate she's going she's, the walls are going to melt along with a few other things. She's tried to call on something big I think, but keeps getting interrupted."

"Fireballs? Oh no." he said tapping his fingers against his chest in thought. "Um. Just answers the question please and don't think about why I ask. No one think about it. She have a small chest?"

They all gave him looks. Except the Chief. Cortana even gave him a glare.

"Does she?" he asked with an order tone.

"Yes. For someone of her size, they are rather small breast." Cortana said.

"Great." Ford muttered with worry. "Lina will probably destroy the base before the Borg does. What is she fighting?"

"Aliens, Covenant troops, Cylons, lots of Flood. Surprisingly she hasn't been touched or hurt at all."

"Lina is who?" Mitchell asked.

"Lina Inverse. A very powerful….female equivalent of a warlock. Got a spell that could take out the whole mountain. Unless she calls on the Giga Slave, in which case, the whole state goes up in a massive explosion. Show me on the base schematic please. The blue hedgehog's location I mean."

Cortana brought up a 4-D picture and made a blip show where they were. Ironically, exactly two floors above them, another blip showed up.

"Everyone in the room, now." he said walking out with the Chief. "See that far…."

"Ford, what are you doing?" Carter asked.

"Getting backup."

"From animals?" she stated without thinking first. He gave her an insulted look. "That came out wrong."

"You want me to blow a hole in the far corner ceiling down there General?" Master Chief asked as he hefted the launcher.

"Please." he said plugging his ears as the others got down in the room and covered their ears.

The Chief knelt down and fired. The missile slammed into the far corner from where they had came before. The whole level shook and dust came at them as it sprayed debris everywhere.

"Cortana, any way to get a message up to them?" Ford asked.

"Yes. I assume you're going to fire the last rocket in the same spot, just one level above."

"Yes. Tell them that we know they are Mobians and if they want to survive, do not go near the area were we are firing."

She was giving the message as Ford took the weapon from him.

"Are you sure about doing that sir?"

"Trust me Chief. I move a lot faster that I look."

"Ford, be careful please." Carter said before he took off.

"Message sent General. They have left that area."

"Any bad guys or whatever they are above me?" he said aiming.

"Something they keep calling Swat-butts."

"Fire in the hole!"

Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters, Sally, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Shadow were headed in the other direction, keeping it slow just in case. Since a few dozen Swat-bots were coming from the other direction, they didn't have much choice and the message they just got told them to go the direction they were currently going. They all turned when the floor under the Swat-bots suddenly erupted upward in a loud explosion that shook all three levels, at least in the immediate area. It also caused the ceiling above the explosion to break apart and fall down.

After Ford fired, he dropped the weapon and jump out of the way. Even though the back blast of the explosion caused him to fall, he just managed to keep from tumbling into several broken metal poles that stuck out of the concrete. He instead grabbed a couple and pushed, vaulting himself over and rolled away as he hit the ground. Several metal bodies came tumbling down causing other explosions which made the floor give out. Several more bodies followed and so did explosions.

"We now have a way down to level 28." Cortana stated.

"That's going to take awhile to fix." Mitchell muttered as he walked out to look with everyone else.

"We've got a problem." Cortana stated quickly. "A large contingent of some troops are coming around that corner in less than a minute."

"What are they dressed in?" Daniel asked. "Might be some of our own still left down here."

"Unless your people wear white bulky armor, they aren't your people." Cortana said.

They all looked at each other trying to think.

"Do they carry black rifles that are an energy based weapon?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes. They killed a few Covenant troops recently."

"I believe they are Storm Troopers."

"Oh great. We wanted Jedi's to show up, not the enemy." Carter stated in a very frustrated voice. "At least there isn't some Dark Jedi with them."

"Cortana, is there any person amongst those troops that isn't in white armor?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. She has a dark robe on. Or did last I saw her. Killed a few people with some red energy blade."

"Everyone, back off the way we came, quickly." Ford said waving a hand.

"Do you intended to fight the Dark Jedi General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm the only one that would survive. Unless she tried for my head. In which case." he said reaching in his coat.

"We can't go back. It's just a large hole." Vala said looking down. "And it's too far to jump across."

"Climb down. That's an order for all of you." he stated sternly as Teal'c answered Master Chief's question about who and what was coming.

"I'll drop down and catch each of you as you drop." Master Chief said before dropping to the next level.

Ford put his gloves on and put the large choker he made for keeping his neck protected. Teal'c climbed down last as Ford helped him down.

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked.

"If I can't stop her, she'll easily go through the rest of you. Go down another level and wait for me."

"She's got a Lightsaber Ford. And the Force. How are you going to keep her from not killing you outright?" Daniel asked.

"I tell her who I am. The Empire always captures base commanders for interrogation." he said standing up.

A rope dropped down past him and a injured black hedgehog slid down it to stop right in front of his face. Ford spun around as he heard the troops come around the corner. They stopped a few feet in and aimed their weapons.

"Stay where you are. Resistance will be met with hostile force." one of the Storm Troopers stated. "Commander, we have a prisoner."

"You and the rest of the Freedom Fighters keep dropping. My team are two levels down. Staying to help them will increase your survival odds." Ford said quickly over his shoulder, but not loudly. He took a couple steps forward with his hands out and then dropped them as he stopped.

"My name is General Ford Carter. I am the base commander. Needs some repair, but it is still functional. As far as I know anyway."

A lightly blue hued female Twi'lek passed by the soldiers as they parted to allow her through. She had tattoo's on her face and anger in her eyes. She kept her eyes on him even as she noticed several strange yet small furred creatures slid down a rope behind him. Something was off about this man. He was too calm and yet, his emotions showed a extreme dark aura, though she felt no Force powers at all.

"This person claims…."

"I heard Lieutenant." she said in calmly. "Surrender General and bow before me and you may live. Fight me and I will make you life a living hell filled with pain you can't even phantom."

"I got a better idea. You defeat me, without using your Force powers, and I'll willingly tell you anything about this place and this planet. I'll even give you free access to the computers. No having to go through pass codes and such. Deal?" he asked calmly.

"Does that mean you won't use your Force powers?" she asked.

"Can't you tell I don't have any?"

She began to say something when there was a sound from above. A man very similar to him dropped down onto the level next to the General. Though he looked like the same guy, he was different in spirit. And a little older. And he had some large object with him under a white sheet.

"I should have warned you and Sam sooner." the alternate time line Ford stated shaking his head. "She did this and we ended up with all sorts of problems. Thankfully, we got it sorted out before things got as bad off as you all are."

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind the help." Ford said crossing his arms.

"Give you a few things. You'll need them." he said handing him a paper bag. "Here's this too. I'll be on the first level with my Sam keeping all this from leaving the base. Oh, like the fact you hired Rally to help. She's doing a really great job up there. Took out four Daleks with that anti-tank rifle. Is that a Pulsar Rifle?"

"Yes." he said proudly.

"Give it here. I need it up top."

Before Ford could asked his alternate self anything else, he suddenly beamed away after ripping the Pulsar Rifle off his back.

"I never even got to shoo that. Oh well. I need just a minute." he said pulling a object that he attached to his right arm. Part of it closed around his wrist as he pulled a small vial out of the bag and drank it. "Oh god, that stuff is disgusting. Now, ask me anything you want and I'll answer correctly and truthfully."

As she pulled her Lightsaber out and started to approach him.

"Ah, ah. I need a minute to, pray if you will. If I'm about to die, I'd at least like a minute to be able to get ready. I assume you could give me that. None of my people can do anything to you. Feel around. No one here has access to the Force." he said getting on his knees and putting his hands before his face as though he was praying.

She actually stopped and looked around feeling. She sensed other life forms in the base they were in but nothing she could consider dangerous to herself. She sensed the people they were coming up on earlier had moved down three levels through the large hole behind the man kneeling before her. She did feel hints of the Force from the man before her and what would be a stronger connection to it from some man down on that third level. But as to direct access, no.

"What is the name of this world?" she asked using the Force persuasion.

"Earth. Located in the Sol system. Milky Way Galaxy. What we call sector 001." he said feeling the urge to tell her, which he realized quickly was the Force. Wasn't sure why he felt it, but he decided to give more info as well.

"What are the galactic coordinates?" she said with the same power.

"I don't know."

"What are the galactic coordinates?" she asked forcefully.

"I really don't know." he said with some strain. "Our system and charts do not use the same system and charts that the Empire does. Besides, we are several life times away from your galaxy."

He stood up slowly and picked up the sheeted object.

"Now, I kick you ass."

She ignited her Lightsaber and Force jumped at him with the intention of taking his arm off. The large object spun at a unnatural speed and blocked her blade. The sheet caught fire and she backed off. He ripped the sheet off quickly and tossed it behind him.

"What the? I guess a bedroom caught fire." Vala stated.

_**(A.U. Yes, many people may have trouble with this part, but hey, my story and if I had the money, I would have this sword made. Seriously. Since I can't and never will, putting it here is the next best thing. Now, if you haven't watched Final Fantasy Advent Children, I pity you. Ford is holding the sword that Cloud Strife used in that movie, not the game.)**_

She took a step back in fear as she looked past the enormous blade the man was holding, sideways, with his right hand. The whole sword had to be six feet long or more and two feet wide. The sword didn't bother her. It was the deadly intent in his eyes. She could tell he didn't have the Force, but those eyes, they showed death in them that not even Emperor Palpatine could ever give off. His anger and hated were far greater than any she had ever felt. The man had no fear of dying. She didn't even get the chance to bring her blade up and she realized her mistake too soon. He needed time for something in that vial to take effect and she had given it to him. She saw him move, but it was so slow and yet so quick.

He had decapitated her before she had a chance to call upon anything. A quick rush over and he had taken one of the bombs off a trooper, activated it and then dropped it. He rushed over and grabbed her Lightsaber before dropping down the hole. The troops never saw the thermal detonator until it was too late. The other's saw him drop past them and then they were suddenly being placed on the other side of the hole, one level below. As he was taking over Teal'c and Master Chief at the same time, the detonator exploded.

"What the…" Mitchell began as everyone else was looking at themselves.

"Move that way, quickly!" Ford said pointing down the open hall as he grabbed the sword he left against the wall.

"What…how…" Carter began.

"MOVE!"

They ran quickly as it felt like the whole base shook. It was a little hard to stand, but they managed to keep moving as the floor cracked and some areas fell in. They rounded a corner and Ford slid his card quickly and helped the door down. It was loud as he pulled it down so quickly that the gears broke under the speed.

"How'd you move that fast?" Carter asked as they were all catching their breath. Except Master Chief. "And where in the hell did that sword come from?"

"My alternate timeline self is up on level one helping them. He dropped this and this off." he said waving the sword slightly and then showing the thing attached to his arm. "And took the Pulsar Rifle."

"Where did you get that?" Daniel asked. "And how it is working for you?"

"More importantly, how do you have access to the abilities it gives so quickly?" Carter asked. "Took us…."

"Him and a special chemical he and his Sam made. Takes a minute to enter the system. I have, roughly about 12 hours until it wears off. I have another vial I need to take before then or else my immune system will take over and I'll never be able to use these lovely armbands ever again."

"You can't swing that sword without…Anises armbands can you? That is what they were being called right?" Mitchell asked.

"Right. This is one of them." he said covering it back up. "We need to get the gate room and stop her."

"I thought Lina was worse." Mitchell said.

"Too far away and I doubt she'll blow the base up."

Master Chief was looking around the corner ahead of them as they, bickered as he put it to Cortana.

"I'm getting radio signals directed at this facility." she said as the Chief was listing for movement.

"Doesn't he look familiar Sally?" Sonic asked. "And her?"

"Yeah. But they were changed. Maybe something happened…."

"You know them?" Daniel asked.

"Sure do. They helped us fight against Ro-buttnick." Sonic said.

"They were hero's on our world." Sally said.

"Why don't they remember us?" Tails asked sadly. "Ford used to play games with me a lot."

"Oh! I know who they are now!" Mitchell exclaimed as he listened. "You're the Sonic that that Fox version of the General…."

"Wait a minute." Ford said interrupting them as he walked up and knelt. "You're the Sonic team that met me?"

"You're remembering then?" Sally asked.

"No. Long story short, the version of me you saw did get back here, but they were both still, Mobians. They live in this universe, just on another planet."

"I don't get it." Sonic said scratching his head. "Aren't they from this zone?"

"I'll try to explain it better later." he said as Rotor walked up.

"We always wondered if we'd ever see you and Samantha again. I have a gift I've been keeping for a few years now." he said digging through his backpack.

"It is going to help us in this situation?" Carter asked. "No offense, but if not, now's….."

"Oh, it will help." Sonic said.

"The other Ford used it to help us defeat Ro-buttnick." Tails said proudly. "I helped Rotor rebuild it after…."

"The parts were used for helping this place with something that I don't remember at the moment." Rotor said pulling a small black gun out of his pack.

"Kinda small Rotor." Ford said holding his hand out.

"Ah, I haven't transformed it yet." he said pushing a button.

The small gun somehow expanded in a way that Ford couldn't describe. He was baffled and so was Sam.

"That was cool." Mitchell said as Ford took the large rifle.

"Oh my god. He did make Optimus Prime's rifle." he said looking at the large laser rifle. "How did you make it become…."

"General, there's something coming. Sounds like a lot of troops." the Master Chief said coming back up. "Nice rifle. You get all the cool weapons."

They looked around to see no where to go. Not even a room to duck into. Ford reached into his coat and pulled out a cylinder as he put the rifle in some spot in the coat.

"Sam, where's a safe place to cut one of these walls?"

"I…." she said looking at both of them. "I really don't know at the moment."

"Everyone stand back." he said turning the Lightsaber on. "I hate red versions of these things."

It took a little effort to cut through the wall into another room on their left. Water and steam came out quickly.

"Great. Now I'm freezing and burning at the same time." he said getting out of the spraying a little too late.

He cut another section and more water came out. It practically gushed out as he knocked the large door sized chunk of wall into a filing storage room. The blast door to the room was closed as they all quickly got in.

"Enemies approaching General." Master Chief said as he entered last.

As Sam was activating the door, he stepped out to look around the corner. It was a massive amount of Borg. And it was a variety of races and/or species. A few terminators that were assimilated. About a dozen or so Daleks and Cybermen. Covenant and a few other's he wasn't sure about. And they were coming fast.

"Run, I've got another idea." he said sticking the large sword into the ground about an inch. "Try to make it to the elevator that should be just around the corner."

"More like a few corners." Mitchell said as the door opened and they all pointed what weapons they had.

Ford gave the sword a certain push and it clicked as the Master Chief walked out.

"Chief…."

"There's a Colonel Pendergast trying to get hold of the SGC." Cortana said as Ford pulled two swords from the large sword.

"Impressive." the Chief said as Ford gave them a twirl and then a quick toss.

The sword flew straight at the chest of a normal Borg and one assimilated Covenant Elite. They both reached out to stop the blades only to fail as the blades went through them and through several more Borg. One blade continued through until it sank into a Cyberman hanging him on the wall. The other stopped in a Dalek after going through at least seven Borg. Ford threw the other blades quickly taking another dozen or more of the Borg out and pinning three more to the far wall before trying to hit one of them with the Lightsaber. The shield blocked it and he barely ducked out of the way. The hidden blade in his left hard struck into the Terminators chest. It convulsed and grabbed his hand. He yanked and ended up ripping his coat off from the elbow up. His blade and its ejection system stayed in the Terminator as it fell to the ground. He ran and helped the door close. Master Chief helped somewhat and then they took off to join the others. He reached into upper inner pocket and placed a headpiece into his left ear.

"Can said as a voice entered his ear.

"General. We've got some serious problems up here!"

"What's going on?!"

"There's a huge ass Borg cube up here! Our weapons are doing little damage. Several other unknown and known vessels are here helping or fighting amongst themselves!"

"What sort of ships do you recognize?"

"A few Star Destroyers. A few ships from that Battle Star Galactica show. The Enterprise E and several other Federation vessels. A few Klingon. A few ships that one of my Lieutenants says are from Babylon 5. There's even a few large robots fighting up here. What's a Megatron? General, you're not going to believe this, but I was just informed there's a large yellow and blue vessel out there with a Autobot symbol on it."

"That nice. Is Earth under attack?" he asked as they rounded the corner to find the other's still trying to open the elevator door.

"There's fighting all over the planet! There's….so many different things showing up attacking! A nuclear blast took out the east coast of America and Australia is also gone! The Antarctic site was using its ordinance when it was taken out several minutes ago!"

"Colonel, open your communication channels. To everyone and everything. Tell them you represent this Earth and that the large Cube has to be destroyed to matter the cost. After that, everyone had better stop fighting and run for it. There's a chance the planet may explode."

"Seriously General?"

"Yes." he said lying as they other's watched him.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ah!" he said pulling the earpiece from his ear.

"General! You still there?"

"Yeah." he said putting it back carefully. "What happened?"

"This, Earth designed battleship that has been made space capable used some very large blast that come from some large barrel on the front bow! The Borg Cube was totally destroyed! They're saying they will destroy any vessel that attacks the Earth or its people!"

"Is there some white anchor symbol on the side?"

"Yeah. How did you…."

"Protect that ship at all cost Colonel. It has no shields but would be the greatest weapon against the Ori and anything else we'd ever come across." he said as they all turned to hear the enemy coming. "I'll call back later if I can. We're kinda busy here."

They let the Mobians go in first after Daniel and Iria. The elevator was somewhere at the very bottom and from the looks of it, it dropped seeing as there was no cable. So they had to use the ladder.

"What ship is Pendergast protecting?" Mitchell asked.

"The Yamato." he said handing the Lightsaber to Teal'c as he pulled the laser rifle.

"You don't mean…." Carter began as the Chief started down the ladder.

"The Space Battle Ship Yamato, from that anime I love. Yeah. They just took out a Borg Cube. Mitchell, Teal'c, you two go. We'll be right behind you."

Carter was staying by the door with her weapon ready as he aimed the rifle down the corridor. Several Borg came around it as he fired. It impacted on one of them and caused a big explosion. Several more loud blast later and the gun quit.

"Ah damn. Sizing it must have made it run out of power." he said tossing it into the elevator shaft.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked quickly getting onto the ladder.

"That way they and no one else gets it. Hopefully." he said getting on and sliding down it with her.

They got off on level 28 finding the other's there also. And they were firing everything they had. But it was turning into a loosing battle. They were heavily outnumbered and the Borg were starting to adapt to the different weapons. Sonic managed to take a few out before he was knocked aside and assimilated. Shadow was fairing much better until he was hit. Knuckles hand was grabbed and he was taken over. Sally couldn't do anything except try using a pistol Daniel gave her. Master Chief was fairing better taking them out with head shots until one bullet hit a shield. He tossed a plasma which destroyed a few of them, but it did little to matter to the numbers. Carter started to fire when Ford put a hand on her weapon.

"We surrender!" he shouted.

"What?!" Mitchell exclaimed as Ford took the weapon away and tossed it aside.

"Drop all weapons. We're outnumbered." he said loudly and then he whispered quietly. "Besides, I have a plan."

The Borg stopped a few feet away as they dropped their weapons all noticing Ford make hinted hand signals. Iria protested in the beginning and pulled her sword taking three Borg out before they assimilated her. The newly assimilated people were taken away to another area as they were taken down the corridor. As they were coming up to the door to enter into the gate room on the right side, as if you just stepped out of the gate, Ford disappeared. The Borg in front of the group went flying and hit the wall hard enough to go through. They dropped quickly as bullets flew over them taking the Borg around them out. Ford rushed around the corner and into the gate room. There was alcoves with Borg on the walls going up three units. The Queen watched as the Borg around her were blown away by an unseen force and metal casings kept falling to the ground. For an instant she saw someone and then they were in another place. Almost all the Borg she had in the room were all dead as the man she knew to be the base commander suddenly showed up in front of her with his personal cannon pointed at her face.

"Game over." he said.

And then he pulled the trigger. It was almost like slow motion. He saw the bullet leave the gun as she waved her hand slightly, making his last bullet bounced off her shield and go somewhere up into the ceiling. He watched the casing fly out of the gun slowly and bounce off the ramp. And then time returned to normal as she backhanded him. He lost hold of his guns as he rolled off the ramp.

"My dear General." she said slowly walking down as he was trying to shake off the blow. "Your attempt at stopping me was admirable. But ultimately useless. Your friends failed to make an escape."

SG-1 was brought in by several Borg. Everyone else that was in the group was assimilated including Master Chief. The group was shoved toward him as he was getting up.

"I have accessed all your records and your internet. This planet will be assimilated shortly. And no one in this universe will be able to stop me. Not even these pitiful Ori. Atlantis will be my first stop before branching out into this vast universe." she said waving a hand at the Stargate.

"Why weren't we assimilated?" Mitchell asked.

"Your General here is a very proud man. So much like Picard. I am intrigued by the fact I and many of the other strange creatures and other species that have showed up here in this universe all are considered fiction. Interesting how Janeway was going to defeat me, in a week by your terms. She was a worthy opponent. Alas, another Queen will take my place. She may fail to her. It is of no consequence to me." she said with another wave as she walked up to them.

"You are a very interesting man." she said caressing Ford's face as he tried to step back. "It seems you are unable to be assimilated. I would prefer to have you as a partner as I once offered…."

He tried to slap her and ended up on his knees as she grabbed his hand and twisted. He didn't cry out, but he did keep from getting his hand broke.

"I wish to break you dear General. By assimilating your friends before your eyes. One by one. Your wife will be last. You will be kept alive to serve my purposes for universal domination."

She let him go and had one of the Borg grab Daniel and bring him forward. Another Borg grabbed Ford and made him stand and kept his head toward Daniel to watch.

"Watch, your futures end." she said making a couple tube come out of her arm.

"We need a distraction, bad." Ford said looking up at something on the alcove.

The Borg Queen turned as something yellow jumped into the air.

"Diamond Storm!"

Shards of diamonds came down and hit the Borg around them. The Queen managed to block it with some shield she deployed. Probably something she assimilated from the Master Chief. A yellow fox landed on the ramp and snapped a kick at the Queen. She blocked it and a Force Wave shot out tossing the fox through the gate and into the wall.

"Well, Renamon tried." Ford said as he got up and backed away with the group. "Thought that yellow blur was her earlier."

"Who?" Daniel asked rubbing his neck as they began looking for a way out or a weapon at least.

"Digimon."

They had no idea what he was talking about.

"Never mind." he said standing in front of them as she turned around.

"I have plenty of Borg to call upon." she said as a few Borg came to each door. They didn't come in though. "I see that you are a fighter General. And you wish to fight to the death instead of being my partner."

Ford took a few steps forward and then stopped.

"I can't defeat you. You've gotten more powerful than you should be."

"Magic is possible, once you know how." she said causing a fireball to appear in her hand. She then wave it away.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stepped back and held out a hand.

"What are you….." Mitchell began as the Queen gave Ford a look and then started walking forward.

"I think something….." Carter started saying when they all stopped and looked around. Even the Borg Queen stopped.

A strange noise, kinda like gears grinding, and popping noises with a slight music tone to them filled the air. Other sounds accompanied it but were drowned out as Ford opened his eyes with a smile. Though there was no wind in the base, it felt like it was whirling around them.

"You loose bitch." he said grabbing them all suddenly and pulling them close.

They didn't know what was going on and were still somewhat looking for the source of the noise and didn't notice where it was coming from, until everything began changing around them. The Borg Queen roared in anger as a blue box shape appearing around them with a light blinking on top. It finished dematerializing and in their place was an old blue British Police Call Box. She yelled in anger and hit the box with a fireball, but it didn't do anything.

"Ah, we've landed Rose."

"We have, where at Doctor?" a short blonde haired teenager asked looking at the console with a just under six foot tall, young man in a suit and tie. She had a very British accent, he had a slight one.

"Not sure. The T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't know where we are. I think we have left our universe. Again."

"Again? I didn't think we could with all your people gone."

"And yet we have done so." he said confused.

"Is it dangerous out there?"

"Not sure." he said bringing up a small screen. "Looks like a military base of some sort."

The external camera, though not visible, showed the Borg Queen and several other Borg trying to get the door open, blasting and otherwise.

"Hmm, looks like another power hungry robot that wants to get in here." the Doctor said shrugging. "I don't think the real owners are around anymore."

The group kept quiet seeing Ford put a finger to his lips. They all knew who Doctor Who was just because Ford talked about him on and off, plus seen some of the episodes. And they knew where they were and that they were safe. He wanted to see the exchange and see if they would notice them being there.

"We're the owners per say. Or I should say, it's my base, so you have nothing to worry about as long as you stay in here."

They both turned around quickly to see a unknown man in a long black coat standing near the door with a few other people. One of the arms on the coat was missing like it was ripped off. He had both hands on his hips and he was looking around in awe. The other's seemed less awed. A metal plate fell from the damaged arm of the coat and hit the floor with a clang. Everyone looked at it though no one did anything.

"Wow! I never thought in my entire life, hell, existence, I would ever have this honor." Ford said with his arms outstretched toward the ceiling. "This is….wow."

"Where did you all come from?" Rose asked.

"Out there. The T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized on us." Ford said still glancing around.

"And those cyborgs out there?" the Doctor said pointing.

"Not mine. They don't belong in this universe. Our base was over run and our universe is in trouble of being taken over, destroyed, that sort of thing."

"Is he being serious?" the Doctor asked as Ford kept looking around, but not touching. "Because if he is, he doesn't sound like he cares much for the plight he described."

"Oh yeah, it's real." Carter said as they all walked up closer but not near the console. "He's just……"

"Just what?" Rose asked.

"Impressed for one thing. I prefer the old control room though Doctor. When you had Ace with you." he said walking around outside the console. "And we always thought Atlantis was a technological high. This…..makes Atlantis pale in comparison."

"General, are you okay? We just almost got assimilated into that group out there and you're acting like….."

"This is the ultimate time machine Mitchell." he said stepping up to stand near the Doctor and Rose who stayed near the console. He gently but somewhat firmly grasped the Doctor's hand. "Doctor, it is an honor to meet you."

"Delighted." he said smiling as he noticed that even though they were all military, they weren't a threat. "Who are you?"

"Yes, introductions would help." Daniel said.

"This is Teal'c of Chulak. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson, not medical. Vala Mal Doran and my wife, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

Teal'c bowed, Mitchell gave a small wave. Daniel smiled with a wave. Vala just smiled and gave him a slight look that made Rose glare at her. Sam shook his hand.

"And you General?"

"Brigadier General Ford Primus Carter. Commander of the SGC."

"SGC? Not familiar with that branch." he said scratching his head.

"Stand for Stargate Command." Ford said and then looked at Daniel. "Your turn."

"My turn?"

"You explain everything when we go somewhere."

The Doctor was quite fascinated as Daniel launched into the story they'd told others about finding the gate back in the early 60 and such. Even Rose was listening. The other's would jump in when needed. The Doctor was quite impressed with Teal'c and what he did. He mentioned something similar on another adventure where he helped the people see that their god was false too. Things got pretty bad when Carter and him started talking though. It was a back and forth thing as he caught on quickly understanding what she said and sometimes finishing her sentences.

"Um, hello. Over here." Vala said waving a hand. Everyone did look. "As nice as this little chat is going, we do have other problems. Such as saving the Earth and the rest of the universe."

"Right miss. We need to save the Earth." the Doctor said shaking a finger before looking at them all again. "Do you have a plan?"

"Nope. Got nothing. Lost my guns and that doesn't matter much since they adapted to them anyway." Ford said getting off one of the rails and stepping closer to the console. "I wish the T.A.R.D.I.S. could help, but traveling back in time is risky. I understand it enough I could go back and stop us from starting this experiment, but that would end m….."

He placed both hands on the edge of the console and a large shock plus blinding light made them all fall back. The console popped up and a very bright and beautiful light shown forth from it. The Doctor told everyone not to look at he got up shielding his eyes. Ford though looked directly into it as energy poured out in bright vapor like streams straight into his eyes.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed seeing what was happening seeing as she went through it once before.

"Ford!" Carter yelled trying to make a grab for him. Mitchell stopped her, barely.

"I saw what happened as did you to him and Rose." Mitchell said. "Touching him could probably kill you."

The Doctor tried to close the open console but it refused to budge. And then the light went away and the console closed. Everything went totally quiet and all they heard was the hum of the systems running and the occasional banging on the walls and door.

"Oh my god." Ford muttered looking at his hands as they glowed slightly. "Everything makes sense. I understand. The power is incredible! I can do almost anything! I can see my future! And so much more!"

"Ford, put it back. It will kill you. You won't recover." Carter said begging.

"There's so much I can do. Not even the Ancients had a small sample of this power! Not even the Q continuum." Ford said with glowing eyes as he looked at them all. "With a thought I can…."

"Brigadier….." the Doctor began when Ford vanished. Seconds later, so did everything else.

He looked around seeing he was in a desert of some sort. The sand looked grayish and there was shrubs and cactus around. Kinda the environment where the desert meets the town and water table line. Though he didn't see any town or city for that matter. There was a white table with an open white umbrella and what looked like ice tea pitcher on the table. A couple of whicker chairs and glasses were also there. He still had his clothes on and they were repaired. No weapons though, none at all.

"Hello?"

A sort of clinking noise was in the air and he turned to see a slightly old man appear slowly in one of the large chairs. The man had a white three piece suit and shirt on with a hat to match. He picked up the pitcher and filled the glass.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." he said walking up, but not sitting down. "Not even sure where here is."

"Do you know who I am?"  
"You aren't God. I can guess that much. I know I didn't die."

"No, I'm not God." he said taking a drink. "Hmm. You have seen me before though."

"Not placing ya." he said after a moment.

"I once met the Doctor. He had a robotic dog with him, K-9. Just like you. And another Time Lord was with him too, to help him on a quest of sorts. Romana ring a bell?" he asked as Ford was obviously thinking.

"You're the White Guardian." he said with some awe.

"Yes." he said nodding. "You have broken the fabric of time, of space and more importantly, reality. The boundaries that keep each universe and reality from interacting has come undone. Chaos has taken over to the point not even the Key to Time could save us."

"We….."

He waved a hand.

"There are many other, entities, like me. You could say. With all the universes you kept thinking about, all colliding together, you caused havoc on a scale that I cannot even begin to describe. The very timelines of all those universes have been shattered. Lives have been lost on scales that once again I cannot begin to number for you."

"So you're the one that has screwed everything up." a annoyed, mockingly, upset, condescending voice said behind him.

Ford turned to see someone he really hated. The man was in a Starfleet Admiral uniform. But he quickly changed it to a four star Air Force General uniform.

"Q. Hmm." he said turning away with a shrug.

Q began to say and possibly do something when the White Guardian waved of his finger.

"Mr. Primus…."

"It's Carter…."

"Would you prefer me to use your real name?"

"How about Ford?"

"General, you have done something that only one other person has ever tried." he said looking at Q.

"I never tired it." Q said pointing at himself. "That was Trelane…"

"Whatever the case, he did the same thing. Only it was a little more confined." he said cupping his hands. "You however have done much, much worse and disrupted everything."

"Everything?" Ford asked.

"Not everything, but enough. Given time, a short amount of it, everything would eventually collide and all would be destroyed. I had to take you away from there because you hold inside you a power only a select few are ever able to use. Rose Tylor was lucky you could say. You have that power now and despite what you think, you would have used it for all the wrong purposes."

"I…."

"I can see many things. How other universes will begin and other will end. I even see the multiverse. And something has surprised me greatly, which does not happened very often. Rare actually. You and your female counterpart are a uncommon element. In case you are wondering she is in the same mess, though with the female version of me."

"Uncommon element?" Q said with a gruff snort. "More like that rare metal only found in one galaxy in all of the multiple universes there is."

"What?" Ford asked confused.

"You and your other selves, the very few that there is, are just that. You only exist in this universe and barely that. Your parents exist in many other universes of what you call the Stargate universe. But you are the only child in that universe you come from they ever had. In none of the other universes did they have a child like you."

"Okay. And that means what exactly?"

"You should not exist."

"Excuse me? I shouldn't exist!" he said then wave a arm angrily. "You brought me here, wherever the hell we are, to tell me I don't deserver to exist!"

"Yes." the two said.

"It's probably pointless to argue or even fight back." he spat.

"Yes." Q spat back. "Unfortunately for us, we aren't allowed to do anything."

"What?" Ford asked even more confused than before.

"You are a good guy, in the terms of being on the side of right and good. Despite some of the atrocious acts you did in your past. You have made many contributions and helped many people in this universe you're in, including what you call repentance in the world you came from. I cannot tell you the outcome, for obvious reasons, but you will be returned. And everything is going to be fixed."

"Wait a minute. Why aren't you being allowed to get rid of me?"

"Because someone who has the power to make us cease to exist likes you. Likes Picard too." Q said upset.

"You have caught his eye Mr. Carter."

"Aren't going to tell me a name huh?"

The old man shook his head.

"The events that took place will all be reset soon. As much as it would be easier to make sure you never do this again, I would have liked to taken away the mirror and your memory. Instead, you shall be returned prior to certain events. You and Samantha Carter will remember everything. No one else will."

"That's it?"

"That it, he ask. What did you want? A medal?" Q asked mockingly.

"Can I punch you out?" he asked seriously. "Never got to hit Colonel Simmons."

Q gave him the strangest look as the old man laughed.

"We cannot give you anything. But I will say that I am somewhat impressed with how you've handled everything. You would make a good Time Lord."

"Not really. I'd end up being like the Doctor."

"That's the point." he said as Q vanished and then everything around them started to disappear. "I can say this. A couple of special, gifts of sort, will come your way in the future. Not entirely my doing though…."

"Gifts?" Ford muttered still unsure why he felt calm through the whole ordeal. Well, except for the outburst part. And then everything faded away.

Ford awoke to feeling a very warm and naked body next to his. He gently pulled a little tighter on the warm body and heard a content sigh. That lasted about two seconds when they both suddenly sat up quickly and looked at each other. And then the alarm went off. Carter quickly shut it off and then turned back to him looking deeply into his eyes before grabbing his hands.

"What the hell just happened? We were just in the T.A.R.D.I.S…"

"I…" Ford said looking around and spotting K-9. "But he...hmm. K-9, what's today's date?"

K-9 answered.

"Wait a minute. That was the day we were going to try and see about activating that gene." she said confused. "We were going to go in early, like now…."

"We did. But it almost caused everything to be destroyed." he said holding her hands. "After I absorbed all that power from the T.A.R.D.I.S…..."

"Wow. So everything is reset." she said after he finished his story.

"But I don't remember anything about what I knew after absorbing the Time Vortex energy. As much as it would be nice to know our future, this way we will hopefully have many special and happy surprises. On the bright side, we don't have to get up and go to work early now. I'm really tired for some reason."

"I remember everything so vividly." she said as they laid back down and she laid her head on his chest.

"Same here. I just concentrated on the one thing I felt could save us. And then the Doctor was there."

"Any ideas what the surprises might be?" she said looking up at him.

"Not a clue. You're not pregnant are you?"

"No." she said with a small laugh. "That little monthly problem ended yesterday remember?"

"Oh, right. Hmm. Can't think of what it could be then. Oh well. We'll see what it is when it comes." he said yawning.

"You don't feel like you have any super powers or anything? Maybe, you know?" she said glancing down a few times. "Part of you is obviously in the mood."

"No size change or anything else down there that I can feel. We can check later though. You're totally naked so part of me is thinking of sex. But I'm really too tired." he said pulling the covers more over them. "I kinda feel a little different, but nothing I can really describe at the moment. Way too tired to think."

"I'm too tired to even think either. K-9, wake us at the normal time hmm." she said feeling very tired herself.

"Yes Mistress."

"Hey Ford?"

"Yeah." he muttered sleepily.

"Your heart beat sounds funny. You feel okay?"

"Yeah. If I needed to suddenly fight something, I'd wake up quickly, otherwise I'm fine. Just really, really tired."

"Maybe an after effect of that, whatever that stuff in the T.A.R.D.I.S. was." she muttered not thinking much beyond that as she also fell asleep, still lying on top of him.

A few hours later, they got up and had their run, in which case he had to slow down for her a few times. He had a lot of energy and didn't know why. Once home, they showered and went to work. She went off to hide the program and such in case they might need it in the future. She was going to erase it, but he thought it a better idea to hang onto it just in case. While she was doing that, uploading the info for K-9 to keep hold on, he went down to the observation room to have them put everything away.

"No, forget it, take it apart." Ford said waving his hands.

"What's wrong General?" Siler asked.

"Um, we'll just say a little bird told me that doing this, is a very bad idea." he said rolling a finger in the air. "Take it away."

"Are you sure General?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I know from first hand experience that it, was a very bad idea." he said shaking his head.

"Time travel thing?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'd explain it, but you'd never believe me." he said walking away and leaving them a little confused, but mostly happy to hear no problems were going to crop up.

He walked in as Sam was finishing.

"You feeling any different or anything? Other than all that energy?"

"You've asked that…." he started saying. Seeing the serious concern. "All right, let's go to the infirmary and have them check me out. Ease your worries."

"General, Colonel, what can I help you with?" Lam asked as the two entered.

"I….feel different."

"Okay. You'll have to give me more than that to work with. Does this have something to do with that thing you were…"

"Something like that." Carter said. "I don't know why, but his heartbeat sounded funny or off earlier this morning."

"She was sleeping with her head on my chest." he said to Lam's confused look.

"Oh." she said nodding in understanding. "Okay, sit on the bed and lift your shirt for me."

He took the coat off, set it beside him and did as told. Sam stood by as Lam was getting her stethoscope out.

"I've noticed the colors have seemed funny since I woke up."

"In what way?" Lam asked.

"Um…well, as strange as this might sound, I don't think I'm color blind anymore."

"I'll check that out in a moment. General, not that I'm looking to loose my job, in a sense, but why didn't you have K-9 scan you?" she asked tapping it before placing it on his chest.

"Ah, those things are always cold."

"I didn't actually think about it." Carter said. "He's always been helping with other things that aren't medical related. The only real medical question I ever ask him is….um….well, never mind."

"I think I know which one." she said having talked to Janet a few times herself about her former patients. "Are you breathing normally?"

"Yeah, in through the nose…" he said as she put a finger to her lips.

About a minute went by and then she took it away and grabbed his wrist feeling the pulse as she looked at her watch. She frowned and then turned away to have a nurse get the X-ray machine ready and a blood draw ready. Even the blood pressure cup said a different story.

"I want to scan your chest to have your heart checked. Your heart is either beating wrong or you have some sort of murmur that your body isn't fixing."

"Let me hear."

She handed it over and her listened to a sound he never heard before. He put it on the other side hearing the same thing. A slight smile crept across his face as he gave it back.

"I think I found out one of the gifts." he muttered. "Which will be a bad thing if….I need a scalpel."

Lam gave him a curious look as he cut his hand. After a moment it healed up, but with a barely seeable golden light instead.

"That was different." Carter said.

"Very different. At least your blood is still red." Lam said as she started taking blood.

Ford was laying back on the bed with Sam sitting next to him near his chest talking as Lam was coming back with the results of his chest X-ray and his blood work. Sam brought over a few items that were different colors that he sometimes had trouble with before and now he saw completely normal like everyone else. Sam was telling him it was a good thing despite being a small gift seeing as it would help him better with certain projects she usually had to watch him with because of some color trouble in the past as Lam came up with Teal'c.

"Hey T, what's up?"

"I am unsure. Doctor Lam asked me to accompany her."

"Is something wrong?" Carter asked.

"I'm not totally sure that this man is the General." Lam said seriously.

"What does the blood results say?" Carter asked.

Lam handed them over and they both looked.

"Can we see the X-rays?" Ford asked.

She handed those over too, but only to Carter.

"Oh my god. I'm not completely human anymore."

"What….did that, stuff do this?" Carter asked. "What was that called again anyway?"

Lam and Teal'c were lost as was Mitchell who had came in as the X-rays were handed over. Ford was explaining something to Sam that went over his head.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Lam is unsure if this man is General Carter."

"I don't think the T.A.R.D.I.S. did it. It could have." Ford muttered.

"You've mentioned more than once how you wish you were a Time Lord and had a T.A.R.D.I.S., but…."

"Getting those as gifts would be like wishing for world peace. Not happening." he said shaking his head. "But this X-ray says I have two hearts. And the results here say I'm not completely human anymore."

"Sam?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." she said looking up.

"Care to fill us in?"

"Um, well. Ah." she said at a loss for words.

"Perhaps she is not Colonel Carter." Teal'c stated getting a glare from her.

"Colonel." Lam said bringing the tray close.

"Oh great." she muttered holding out her arm. "We should have told them what happened."

"They won't believe us." Ford said setting the results and X-ray aside.

"Unbelievable things happen just about everyday here." Mitchell said waving a hand. "Whatever you think isn't believable probably is."

"General….." Lam started.

"You don't think we are who we are and yet you still call me by rank. That's….I don't know what to call it. Sorry, go on."

"Are you will to give up your coat and guns?" she asked calmly.

"Would taking off my boots help too?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said pulling a zat from behind his back.

He shrugged out of the coat and took his belt off carefully handing both over. Sam undid his laces and helped get the boots off handing them next.

"I'm unarmed. Still a threat normally, but unarmed." he said holding his hands up and waving them.

Sam went over to the other bed seeing as Lam didn't want them together, just in case. Daniel was now down there with them. Vala came in and as she approached, Ford was able to get his hanky out just in time. It startled Teal'c at first, but Mitchell kept him from firing it.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Until Lam gets the results back, we're not sure if these two are who they say they are. His results show him to not be completely human." Mitchell said waving the papers.

"And Sam?" Daniel asked looking at the results.

"Still waiting on them."

"Well, he sneezed like he always does when I am around." Vala said.

"I do that when any Immortal comes around."

"Okay, these kinda explain him, but why not Sam?"

"Because I said we should have told you all what happened before coming here." she said.

"And he says we'd never believe it." Mitchell said.

"Perhaps if you explained what you are referring to, things may settle down." Teal'c stated. "And return to normal."

"You know that experiment that I was going to do on Ford?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Kinda thought it strange when I showed up to see Siler and the crew with him taking it all apart." Mitchell said.

"Well, the experiment was, a success of sorts." she said tilting her hand.

"Of sorts?" Daniel asked.

"It worked. We managed to activate that gene. Things were doing really well for about an hour or so. I think it was that long." Ford said thinking. "Anyway, what happened was a little different from what we expected. Instead of some portal opening or the gate activating…."

"The Quantum Mirror activated." Carter said. "At first, it started out okay."

Between the two they told the story, even after Lam came back stating that Carter was definitely Carter. K-9 came in as Lam wanted and stated that sometime during the night, his scans detected a increase in brainwave output in both of them. The Master had also changed on a different level that K-9 found different but very acceptable. When they asked why, his answer indicated he had a program of the Doctor's physiology. Ford's matched it on certain points and he found that acceptable.

"Wait, you're telling me, us that you've…um…" Mitchell said then looked at Daniel. "Help me out here Jackson."

"According to your story, which I believe, this White Guardian turned you into a, partial Time Lord?"

"I think so now that I…think about it." he said with a small laugh. "I told him I would be a bad Time Lord because I'd be a lot like the Doctor. Righting wrongs and such, you guys have watched Doctor Who with me a few times. Even the Doctor is half human."

"It makes sense." Daniel said.

"It does?" Mitchell asked. "Sure, on some levels. But…."

"Look at what Ford is able to do. That connection to other universes thing. I don't understand it completely, but we would never have met our female counterparts. Remember, his fox counterpart went to other universes. That version of him managed to somehow activate that gene."

"Okay, that makes more sense." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. I do not believe that you are another person General Carter." Teal'c said.

"Only internally." he said getting up. "If you all want, you can have me watched for as long as you feel necessary until your comfortable."

"What are you going to go do?" Daniel asked.

"Cook. I'm hungry." he said putting his stuff back on. "I never got breakfast because I've been here most of the morning."

"Sam, serious now, are you sure that this is the man you married?" Mitchell asked holding up a hand at him.

"Oh yeah. It's definitely him. Sally mentioned something this morning that I'm remembering." she said as Lam let them leave. "Ford picked her up and after the hug and kiss, she said, 'You're different daddy.' We asked her what she meant and she just said that daddy was different. But she wasn't afraid so I didn't think about it."

"Gave me the same response when I didn't shave for three days and walked in with a beard. She wouldn't hug me around the neck until I got rid of it."

"Neither would I." Carter said.

"I've never seen a beard on you. Always thought you didn't really grow one or had facial hair. Barely ever see the five o'clock shadow. Other than that once." Daniel said.

"Takes a few days before it starts filling out. I didn't shave one Friday and waited till Monday morning. I mostly did it because she wanted to see what I would look like."

"I almost didn't recognize him. It was just so different. Glad he got rid of it." Carter said.

For the next week, SG-1 didn't go off world and Lam had him in everyday and checked. Sam too. They were both even watched, but only at the base. Seeing as they didn't do anything different and seemed okay, those that knew about the change in him just accepted it. From then on, it was just business as usual. The worst part about it all, they couldn't come up with anything about his situation that would be considered helpful to their problem with the Ori and such. Despite the fact Ford's blood was O negative to begin with, she refuse to allow him to give blood anymore. Before, once it was drawn out of his body, it stayed as blood, but the special properties that made it make him Immortal didn't stay so it was basically just type O blood anyone could use. Now, it was a no.


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER 86

EPISODE……………THE CAPTAINS TABLE, RETURN TO GIA'AS

Yes, I know, another off the wall idea. Well, maybe not off the wall, but after reading the Star Trek series, I came up with an idea suddenly and thought, hey, why not. If I come up with a bright enough idea, maybe I can do it for Jack too. Unless someone else does the idea, which I would gladly love to see and read. A Carter and Mitchell one would be nice, though with Carter's past, I can't think of anything she could really talk about.

And to my readers, I am sorry for the update taking so long. This was the chapter I had a lot of trouble with finishing.

Though they were on different missions in different parts of the galaxy, both Captain Riker and Captain Picard got a message to locate a particular place and to do it at the same time. They talked to each other over subspace, not understanding the encrypted message, but agreed to see if they could seek it out. They both left their ships at the same time, though both being on different planets and sure enough, they located what they were looking for. Picard entered first and headed for the bar. Riker came in next and walked over to sit next to him as Cap walked up.

"Hello gentlemen." a thickset human male with a stock of short, white and slightly unkempt hair said as he cleaned a glass with a small towel. He set the glass down under the bar and then leaned on it. "You two were in here recently."

"That was sometime ago." Riker said.

"Yes, but I've realized that time moves much differently in this establishment. I've been here quite a few times Riker." Picard said as Cap set a glass of wine in front of him.

"I don't have any really interesting stories at the moment…." Riker began saying as a drink was also set before him.

"Someone else is paying your tab tonight gentlemen. He just hasn't arrived yet."

"Well, this is certainly a different development." Picard said taking a sip. "Hmm, a very nice vintage as always."

"This is what you call, a special case."

The two looked at the door but it opened to let a few aliens in, an old Cardassian, some Orion, a Ferengi and some alien that they didn't know. But then, there was a lot of aliens in the establishment that they didn't know and many other's that they did. The Captains bar allowed only Captains to enter and just about every race came and went. It didn't matter if the person next to you was a enemy. There was no fighting allowed and everything that was spoken in the bar, stayed in the bar. Most of the patrons were all doing what they did when they entered the place, telling stories about their exploits. A story got you a drink, no matter what it was or how exotic, but they had to be true stories. And Cap always knew exactly what the person or persons wanted. Food was available too.

"Do we know this person that is paying our tab?" Picard asked.

"Nope. No one does." he said handing a drink to another person near them. "At least no one that's ever been in here. Accept one person I can think of. Q has been here a few times, but I don't count him."

"That doesn't make any sense." Riker said.

"You'll see." Cap said with a smile as he walked off to the other end of the bar to help someone else. "One Tulaberry wine coming right up sir."

Sam had already went to work earlier. Ford had to stop off to grab a few items to cook with later for the important meeting they were having with some new friends one of the other SG teams had encountered. Daniel was currently getting to know them better and finding out what was needed to help the relations work out better. Diplomatic protocol and all. That being the case, Ford had to wear his uniform along with all his medals, mostly because it had something to do with how these new friends were going to perceive them. Daniel had mentioned something over the phone call about how these people were somewhat related to a culture here on Earth, but the name escaped him at the moment. Something about being able to boast about great accomplishments and the showing of awards made or broke relations. The entire SG-1 team had to wear their medals. Sam didn't like the idea but was going to do it anyway. Daniel was at least able to convince these people that keeping their weapons on them while working wouldn't be a great idea, mostly because it was slightly against the rules. Mostly Daniel did it because he and the rest of SG-1 didn't feel like walking around the base most of the day wearing their off world outfits and all weapons included. The people somewhat understood enough to let them forgo that. Daniel mentioned later after the people were sent back to their planet that they were at least happy to see that Ford had all his weapons with him and was ready for just about any attack. Being a prepared warrior no matter what seemed to make them more impressed and appeased them concerning the fact that the other's were not going to be wearing weapons or their off world uniforms.

He was on his way to work on the same path he took just about everyday when he passed a building that wasn't suppose to be there. He slowly pulled over and turned around, despite how illegal it was and drove back up the highway, making a few other drivers mad in the process. He quickly turned into the run down parking lot of an old three story building that was scheduled for demolition. When it was suppose to happen was anyone's guess. It'd been scheduled for destruction ever since he arrived in this universe. Right next to it was a large and old looking bar that he was quite sure was never there before. Ford didn't go to bars, but this seemed to be drawing him in, like he needed to see the inside.

"I've heard of building fast but…." he said climbing out slowly after parking in front of it. "I'm sure this wasn't here yesterday."

He sat on the door while resting his head on the top. Glancing around, he didn't see any other vehicles around. Not even the traffic was that great, which usually was. He could hear noises coming from the building, like lots of talking and yelling. Bar noises, just no sounds of fighting though. The door had a sign that said open in a old neon orange that seemed to be fading. There was no windows, save the dirty one in the door and a sign that was above the door.

"Well I'll be damned." he said smacking the top before climbing out. "When he said special gift, I didn't think he meant this. Guess the Time Lord thing is something else. Or a bonus."

He unloosened his tie, Sam forced him to wear, as he walked up. The door wasn't locked and he slowly opened it and looked in. There was a lot of aliens he did recognize and some he didn't. A few looked his way, but otherwise no one came up to him or anything. He looked back and saw the General Lee still there along with the rest of the world. No one outside the bar seemed to pay him any attention. It was like he wasn't even there.

"General, lock up."

The windows came up and there was a few noises.

"I'd take a couple photos, but something tells me, they wouldn't turn out. Take a few anyway General."

Riker and Picard had only been there for a couple of minutes when they saw the door open and some dark haired man peek inside then look back outside. He entered and closed the door, opened it back up to look outside then closed it with a laugh as he shook his head. The two Starfleet Captains weren't the only ones surprised when he looked out the door again, laughed again and then turned from the door and headed for the bar. It quieted down quite a bit as they watched him walk up and leaned against the bar a couple of seats away from the two Starfleet officers, still chuckling. There was a couple other Starfleet Captains in the establishment, but they were in their own world, drunk possibly. Captain Elizabeth Shelby was in one corner looking at him over her drink, waiting to see what would happen. He didn't have that Captain look and a lot of people noticed that, or were starting too.

"I couldn't be more surprised if the T.A.D.R.I.S. had shown up in my living room." Ford muttered as Cap walked up. "Sam is never going to believe this. Hell, I barely believe it."

"What will it be? I can tell you aren't sure what to order." he said holding out a hand. "Welcome to the Captains Bar. A somewhat mutual friend said someone fitting your description would be showing up. Name's Cap."

"Mutual friend, hmm. I know who you mean. Still baffles the hell out of me and I'm a scientist, amongst other professions. Ford's the name." he said shaking the man hand. Most of everyone had went back to their own stories and drinks now.

"Actually, some one else is responsible for you being here. Not anyone you even know."

"I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me?"

"I think you got a really interesting story to tell. So, which do you want, the saki, the root beer or the Klingon Raktajino?" he asked leaning on the bar slightly and smiling, while obviously avoiding the question.

"Hmm, guess you're going to be elusive as well." Ford said with a shrug. "Drink huh? Ooh. Tough choice. Well, I've always wanted to try a shot of saki so, let's do that and a large mug of the Klingon coffee. Hopefully I don't pass out. And I don't want…"

"The saki that has mice in it, I know. Not a problem. Got a couple of friends here waiting for ya." he said jerking a thumb to Ford's left.

"Friends? But I don't know…." he said turning to see two people he didn't expect. He brightened considerably as he walked over and took a seat next to them. "This day is getting better and better. Sam is never going to believe me."

"He's the one paying our tab?" Picard asked looking at Cap while pointing his finger.

"Yep." Cap said.

"You'll have to forgive me and my esteemed friend here, but I don't recall ever seeing you before." Riker said. "But I do have to thank you for the drink."

"Pardon my observation, but you don't look like a Captain by any standards." Picard said.

"No, we've never met before. Neither of you have and no one in….your universe has." Ford said as the two drinks were put before him. "I was a Captain though. My rank has increased."

"Universe?" Picard asked curiously.

"Hold that thought. God, I really hope I don't pass out." he said gulping down the shot glass worth of saki.

It burned worse than the whiskey shot and made him thump the bar a few times with his hand as he shook his head.

"Whoa! That stuff is strong! Yeah!" he said hissing slightly as he shook his head. "Hell of a lot better tasting than that whiskey I had by mistake many years ago. Thanks Cap. I think I'll stay away with wine from now on. Whoa, I got a head buzz."

"Can't hold down real alcohol very well huh?" Riker asked with a smile as he watched the man blink a lot and shake his head a few more times. "Might want to stick to synthehol."

"Can't." Ford said shaking the effect off slowly. "Where I am from, there is no such thing. Whoa, that stuff has a kick. Makes me think twice about ever trying moonshine. I think it's a miracle I'm not passing out. Whoa, what a kick."

"What does that mean? Wait a minute, you're from Earth's past." Picard said standing up as he pointed at Ford's uniform that was showing. Ford had his coat on, but it was open.

"That can't be. He ordered a Klingon drink." Riker said.

"No. I'm not from the past either if that is what you're wondering." Ford said turning to them as he took a drink from the Raktajino. "Wow! Damn, I wish we had this stuff on the base. Daniel would be buzzing for days. Hell, Sam would be too. Hell, most of the base would be. Certainly cleared up that alcohol buzz quickly."

He set it back down slowly.

"I'm from another universe where Starfleet and all of this doesn't exist. None of it. To us, it's all, um…..well I won't bother to explain because it just will sound so stupid or appalling that….well. I should introduce myself and tell a story shouldn't I?"

"That would help." Cap said with a small smile. "It is how one pays for their drinks and I am looking forward to your story. I'm betting it will be interesting, very interesting."

"Because I'm from another universe and everything I will tell you will be totally new?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Right. Before I start, I should explain a few things so those that are listening don't get lost too quickly. My former name was Ford Primus, that's the short version. My real name is a lot longer. Where I started working I had no rank, not till much later when certain people felt it was necessary that I was re-enlisted back into the particular branch that I work in. Air Force. At the time I started working, I was just another civilian on this team of four, which turned into five with me included. Doctor Daniel Jackson, another civilian and still is part of this team, is one of the greatest friends I have." Ford said naming off Daniel's credentials.

"Sounds like someone the Federation would be interested in talking to." Riker said.

"Or better yet, someone I would like to talk to." Picard said with a smile. "We probably would have many interesting stories to talk about."

"I bet you and Daniel would have much in common Jean Luc, unfortunately, you will probably never meet him."

"I don't understand." Picard said.

"This is going to be a long story, and I haven't even got to it yet, so I should start at the beginning of how this all started. Back in….damn, what year was that, Daniel is usually the one that tells this story." he muttered rubbing his chin. "Ah, yes."

It wasn't until after he told the story of how the Stargate was found, its purpose, a bit about the Ancients and what they did with the gate that he noticed everyone in the place was listening. Shelby's jaw had dropped slightly and she had moved to a table closer. The other two Captains hadn't seen her yet.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't use ships to travel to other planets?" Riker asked waving a hand.

"We have ships, or had. A enemy called the Ori, ironically the enemy of the Ancients came through a much larger and more powerful version of the Stargate, we call it a Supergate. Sounds stupid in so many ways, but it's appropriate. They came through and quite literally wiped out our little fleet." he said with sadness and anger. "Though we only had two Earth ships, one was destroyed rather quickly, the other one barely got out of there. The enemy ships flew away with no damage. Kinda like the battle that happened at Wolf 359 with that Borg cube. We really could use the Enterprise E right now, but I'm not even sure if she could do anything. Hell, I bet a Borg Tactical cube wouldn't stand much of a chance. Really, I don't know. They are in possession of technologies we don't have or do, but are extremely limited in."

Ford wasn't surprised by the two shocked looks he got from them as he took another drink. Those people that knew about the Borg were also shocked.

"How does this, Stargate work? Or should we even believe that this sort of technology exist?" a gruff voice behind him asked.

Ford turned around to see some Klingon captain sitting a couple stools away from him. Seeing as he pretty much had the attention of everyone on the place.

"I've been listening in on this rather fascinating story human, but something tells me that you aren't a ship captain. How did you enter this place?" a voice called out.

He didn't see who asked but could tell it was a guys voice.

"It took me sometime and I have to say a lot of smacking myself around, mentally, to finally get myself around to realizing that the woman I loved was going to say yes."

"He didn't ask about you love life." the Klingon said gruffly.

"I'm getting to it. This goes along with it. Anyway, the United States Air Force along with all the other branches doesn't allow fraternization in the work place. That is if you are both enlisted and work together."

"The same goes for Starfleet." Picard said.

"Well, that's to a point. Riker and Deanna are working on the same ship and are married." Ford pointed out. "So, this wonderful woman who was mostly instrumental in making it possible for us to be able to even make the Stargate work, with human technology, married me. It wasn't even a month, at least I don't think it was…whatever the case, and I was re-enlisted, without being able to object about it. The rank given to me, was Captain."

Many of the people in there didn't understand and started voicing it.

"I'd explain that but it is not important really. After I'm gone or if there is anyone in here that understands Earth's past enough to know about the Air Force, they can tell you that the rank of Captain then did not mean what it does for all of you. I later got promoted to Major and then promoted past Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel to the Brigadier General I am now. Now, I did command one of our ships once, not that bad looking, but I could have designed better. Personally I want a Constitution class vessel myself. Not the original designed one, the refitted version. Enterprise Alpha specifically. Anyway, I was in command of the ship we had for a day or so. Checking out a black hole at the time. Unfortunately, she was destroyed by the Ori, taking her Captain with as he manned the transporters to save as many people as he could. In the Air Force, they are called Colonel's, but basically it means they are Captains. I don't command a ship but I am in charge of Stargate Command. A base consisting of 38 levels in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado."

"That's good enough for me. You go to other planets, just not through space travel. Not often anyway." Cap said. "Ain't a ship, but close enough. Still a leader with many people under you."

"Right. We would with the ship we have, but it takes a long time to build a ship, not to mention what we do is kept from the public." Ford said taking another drink. "Damn, this stuff is good. I'll be on a buzz for hours. Wonder how long I'll be up tonight?"

"What year are you in?" Riker asked.

"I don't know the Stardate, which would help a lot of you all out better. I never could figure that out. But I come from the year 2006."

Several people actually knew how far in the past he was. Riker and Picard were more shocked than anyone else.

"We barely were on the moon in that time." Riker said.

"How about my question now?" the Klingon asked. "I may not understand half of what you're saying, but I'm beginning to think it is all just a fair tale."

"Anyone in here that have a scientific know how that can do base ten math? If you do, listen closely. Wormhole physics 101, Stargate style." he said before launching into what he knew and what Sam taught him. "And that's how it works. So unless any of you can come up with an equivalent, which we haven't come up with, you can't duplicate the technology. The entire gate is built from the stuff."

"This Naquada? Can you tell us anything else?" Picard asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We are still trying to figure out more about this stuff as it is. If I had any with me, I'd give it over. I can say, if you haven't located it in your universe, there is a good chance it doesn't exist. Kinda like Dilithium Crystals. They don't exist in our universe."

"Is there a story with all this information?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Okay." Ford said clapping his hands lightly. "My first mission with SG-1 off world as we like to call it ended up on a planet called Gia'as. I'm just going to give a quick rundown of the mission because that is now the story I want to tell."

"Who are these….Goa'uld?" Picard asked after Ford finished about an hour later.

"Think Trills gone bad, in a sense. Except instead of living in a pouch in the body, they are smaller and kinda look like white snakes. The heads are different though. Anyway they wrap around the spine in your neck and take control of your consciousness. You will see, feel and experience everything that happens, but you never have control every again. It's not a joint partnership, unless you join the Tok'ra, in which case you are pretty much like a joined Trill. Except in that case, the host and the symbiont share. It's not a true blending like the Trill do, it is two separate entities living in the same body and one or the other is in control depending on what's going on."

He took another large drink and turned back to the crowd.

"So, about a week ago, we got a call from Gia'as, or I should say, the fox version of me came looking for help."

Ford was in the middle of a post mission briefing with another team when Walter announced the gate was activated at an unscheduled time.

"Any I.D.C. yet?" Ford asked as he came off the stairs with the other team behind him.

"Still waiting….it's Gia'as General." Walter said.

"Must need some new supplies or something. Let them through." Ford said as he walked down the stairs into the gate room.

The Iris opened and a tall blue furred fox with black hair stumbled through. Ford and a few of the others knew it was the other version of Ford but the black hair was a lot longer than before. Just longer than shoulder length. His coat was ripped up and there was a lot of blood on it. He took several steps forward and dropped onto his knees coughing blood onto the ramp. Both of them sneezed suddenly. Though the Fox Ford ended up sneezing up blood. Ford at first thought of saying something smart when his counterpart walked though, but seeing him drop onto the ramp changed everything.

"Walter, get medical!" he yelled instinctually as he ran up. "What's wrong?"

"Attacked coming…..run." Fox Ford said trying to push him away.

"Run? What…." Ford began saying when he glanced up seeing the gate was still active.

"Wait a minute? There's a….fox version of you?" Riker asked. "I don't understand."

"Ah, yes." Ford said waving his hands as he spoke. "This is going to be hard to explain, but…..on a adventure in China, there was…..um."

It took him about half an hour to explain his unusual gift that made no sense, but was a little more controllable now, and explaining what he learned from his fox counterpart.

While he was telling everyone this, another guy entered and sat down several bar stools away from him. Other than a few nods at him by just about everyone in there, he was pretty much ignored. Ford kept talking as he caught a glimpse of the man go over and sit at the far end of the bar. The man had a blue three piece suit on, which had a watch in the vest. Boots that looked like they were either combat style or dress. It was hard to tell. He had some long octagon barreled pistol on his right hip in a holster. Kinda like his own, probably longer, but it was a revolver. He also had a long coat similar to his own, but it wasn't weighted down and it wasn't leather. Just really black though. The inside of the coat, which should have looked black like the outside, looked more like an endless void. Since he didn't look directly at the guy, he didn't get much more than the glimpse. He had glasses on like his, but without the technology added. He did have a wedding ring on and some other ring he barely saw on the other hand and a watch that was so strange that he couldn't begin to describe it. It wasn't organic or had tubes or anything, it was just, strange. The most strangest thing though, was the man had blue hair, same style like him, though longer. It was almost like a see through blue or electric blue. Reminded him of one of his anime shows. His eyebrows were a few shades darker. From the impression he got, the man was six feet tall. And he got the strangest feeling that the man could kill everyone in the room with a single thought. He could also swear he felt a buzz from the guy, but since he didn't sneeze.

"So, this is all real?" someone asked after he was done. "Because is all sounds like a bunch of…. "

"It is." Ford stated forcefully. He was going to look at the new guy, but he got distracted by whoever was asking him that question. "Whether you believe it or not is your choice. Weird things happen to me a lot. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes…"

What came out of the gate surprised him so much he didn't move or act instinctively. Everyone in the gate room was also in shock. Ford felt someone messing in his coat, but he couldn't look away. The entire creature was huge, very huge. And its weight made the ramp start to buckle under the weight. It had the head of a lion, except this one had much bigger and sharper looking teeth, plus two large fangs that looked like they belonged to a saber tooth tiger. The body looked like it belonged to a Kodiak bear. A bear that was almost bigger than the circumference of the ring. All four of its paws had extremely large and sharp looking claws, and a large claw in the back like that of a chicken, or turkey. Maybe even a raptor. And they all had blood on them. Walter's hand was just over the alarm. No one moved as it looked around sniffing and then stared down at the end of the ramp at the only movement going on. That was until Sam, Daniel and Teal'c entered the Gate Control room.

"Oh my god." Daniel muttered.

"Holy….." Sam began saying. "That's not possible…."

"I believe we are in trouble." Teal'c said quietly.

Walter and a few others in the room turned around, and that startled the creature. It looked up at the room and opened its mouth letting out a roar that shattered the glass window and cracked most of the computer screens, plus Daniel and Walter's glasses. All the guards in the gate room dropped grabbing their ears. Even Ford bent down doing the same. Everyone in the control room got down, other than to avoid the glass, but also because of the loud roar. Walter reached up hitting the alarm alerting the base. The creature rose up and dropped down buckling the ramp into the floor, making the rest of it crumple and break apart as it did it again while roaring. Ford reached around looking for his gun only to find it missing and being pointed out in front of him by his other version, who still hadn't gotten up. The gun didn't do anything though despite the few tries.

"You DNA'd it didn't you?" Fox Ford yelled at him.

"Yeah.." he said with a slight whimper.

The creature looked at them and started kneeling slightly.

"Shoot it dammit! For the love of god…" Fox Ford started yelling.

Bullets flew rapidly as the guards finally opened up on it. The fifty cal's pummeled into its side, but it looked like barely any damage was being done. It roared loudly again and pounced. Fox Ford dropped the gun and rolled off to the side as Ford rolled backwards, his gun slipping from his hand as he was jarred from the ground shaking as the creature landed directly in front of him. The breath was so awful he almost passed out and puked at the same time. Everyone else was trying to get back to their feet again. Someone in the control room ordered all the guards to evacuate the gate room. As it went to bite his head off, Fox Ford ripped the fifty cal from its base and clobbered it across the side of the head. It turned to him sharply with deadly intent in its eyes.

"Oh shit." Fox Ford whimpered before the lights went out.

Ford watched as the large paw lifted up and backhanded his Fox version through the metal blast door. A couple of airmen on the other side also went down with him. As the paw started coming down toward him, he made both blades come out of his coat arms and stuck them into the beast. One just under the arm coming down and the other in the chest. The creature roared loudly, much louder than before and slammed its paw onto Ford anyway, crushing bones and the concrete underneath. Ford couldn't even cry out seeing as most of his body was under the paw including his head. It took all his willpower not to pass out as the creature moved its paw off him. Everyone in the control room began running out of the room as the creature put both paws unto the broken window sills and computer consoles. It stuck its head in and was getting ready to roar or bite when a very loud explosion, followed by blood along with other body parts flew around the gate room. SG-1, including Mitchell who had arrived just after the fox was tossed aside, watched as the life left the creatures eyes and it slid back into the gate room with a loud gory sound. Several of the people who were working in the gate control room got sick in the hallway from the smell and the noise. Pretty much everyone else including the medical team that arrived earlier all had a green tint to them.

"Walter, I need that Iris closed." Carter commanded. "Airmen, get…..um, damn, get some more people down here to help in cleaning this up. Suit up in hazmats if they have to."

"Bring a couple dozen zat guns!" Daniel yelled.

"I believe we should go check on General Carter." Teal'c stated.

"Good idea." Mitchell said running down the stairs only to stop. "Whoa! That is not pretty."

The two guards and the fox were both bloody and covered in a few internal organs. This made matters worse for the medical team seeing as they were having trouble figuring out the extent of damages done to the two airmen. The fox, they pulled him aside and laid him on the floor out of the way. Carter assured them he would heal up and be back on his feet in no time. When they entered the gate room and saw the goriness, all but Teal'c instantly turned away in different directions to get sick. Teal'c managed to just keep it down as he walked over what parts he could. There was blood pretty much everywhere, including the ceiling. It was dripping off the walls, off the gate where what was left of a couple organs were, mostly intestines. Just under the rib cage, was completely gone on the creature. What was left of its organs were all over the floor in front of the control room as they fell out of what was left of the dead animal. He walked around it finding Ford covered in blood, amongst other things, and sitting against the wall. His legs and arms spread out in a fashion that indicated he had little if any strength to move and was probably blasted there. Teal'c also noticed that both heel's on Ford's boots were missing. Ford lifted his head slightly as he noticed the Iris close and then he saw Teal'c.

"Teal'c, please tell me you have a zat." he asked slowly and quietly as he spit a few times.

"I do not, yet."

"Damn."

"Is there a further threat Ford Carter?" he asked looking around and then up at the control room as airmen started entering it.

"No."

The airmen came in and started to hand SG-1 the zat weapons, but seeing how they looked, they helped them out of the room and a few others who couldn't stand the sight. Teal'c nodded as one airmen in the control room looked down and asked if he needed a weapon.

"I have a zat Ford Carter. On what do you wish it to be used on?"

"Hand it here, please."

Teal'c did so, unsure of Ford's intentions.

"Thanks." he muttered and then shot himself before he got violently sick, again.

"Wait a minute. This story has to be made up. You said that this creature crushed you, broke bones and such. Even crushed the concrete under you. How in the hell did you survive? Not even a Klingon could make it through that!" some human nearby asked. The he looked at the Klingon. "No offense."

"He makes a good point 'General'. To die from fighting such a creature would be honorable, but here you stand."

"I'm not, totally human. Only half, or is it three quarters seeing as I am now more Time Lord." Ford said taking another deep drink. He set the mug down and tapped the bar lightly. "I'm…….depending on your point of view. I have what you can call a great gift, or a terrible curse. My point of view, a little of both."

"What, a rapid healing ability? There are many species that have that ability." someone said.

"I have a version of that. With the exception of Robin Leaflers mother, Morgan I think. I don't know of any race in this universe, at the moment, that is immortal. Q does not count. I am, technically, somewhere over 65 million years old. But really, somewhere near 55 since I traveled through time to get where I am now. Whole different story there. I have actually forgotten how old I am."

Everyone in the place got quiet.

"I am, as far as I've been able to find out, one of last remaining survivors of the Lost City of Atlantis. Those that are still around……have what we call ascended. Becoming a pure energy life form." he said taking a drink.

"You've told us that." Picard said.

"Right. Forgot. Well, did I also say that these stuck up, pompous, and self centered assholes have what we would call powers similar to the Q continuum?"

"No, you didn't." Picard said with concern on his face. Riker had the same look, but with an air of sympathy.

"They believe that they can't interfere. If they do, something to do with possibly becoming malevolent with the power or some stupid thing like that. We are a 'lower life form', thus beneath them even though most of Earth are direct descendents." he said using his fingers to quote the life form word. "Now my parents are not included in those remarks, but even though they are up there or out there, they still can't do anything. In many ways, the Federation and, anyone who's heard or seen the Borg are blessed by the fact that Q brought them to you, in a sense."

"How do figure that?" Cap asked before Picard could say anything, or anyone else.

"After the Enterprises first engagement with them, back when the ship was still a relatively new Galaxy class vessel, you were able to come home and prepare for their evitable approach. In that sense, Q let you see what to expect in the future and gave you time to get ready, even though he thought he was just playing. With us, the Ancients refuse to help and never even left any indication of anyone called the Ori. We accidentally stumbled onto them and now, they are winning. We have no defense so far. Well, no fully working one anyway."

"So, this enemy, has the ability to affect your immortality, if that is even true?" the Klingon asked.

"Something like that. I could go join them, my people and ascend, but I would never be able to do anything accept sit back and watch everything in our galaxy be taken over and destroyed, at least the people anyway. Now the Ancients may have a plan, but from all indication, they will not be doing anything. I doubt they have a plan, other than to run away if things get that bad."

"I must know before you go on, how did you kill this creature?" the Klingon asked.

"How do you think?"

"I was thinking that you gutted the beast and placed some bomb inside its belly. But I can see that isn't what happened."

"No. It's belly was to far to reach." he said as a lot of people either groaned or shook their heads in disgust as they realized what he meant.

The Klingon laughed as he slapped the counter top.

"A bomb being stuck up your enemies backside! That is certainly a different approach to killing from behind." he said still laughing.

"Not there. A little lower." he said with a revolting feeling that showed up in a lot of people's eyes. Including his own. "I did not like having to kill the creature that way, but it was that or dead personal. And I didn't feel like being its first meal. Anyway, were was I?"

Ford awoke a couple hours later, feeling restless and thankful that he didn't smell the scent of death or blood in the air. A quick check of his body and hair as Doctor Lam walked up showed he was clean.

"Don't worry General, your clean, completely. Though I have to say, if it wasn't for Colonel Carter saying no, we probably would have shaved you bald."

He gave her a sharp and narrowed glare.

"Count your blessing that you didn't cut it doctor. I'm not vain about my hair, but I don't want it short. I hate it short." he said in a stern voice. "Remember that for future reference. I'll clean it myself if I have to."

His normal friendly voice came back then.

"So, is everything and everyone else okay? I don't remember much of it after being trampled."

"Well." she said hugging the folder to her chest. "Two airmen were knocked out when the blast door into the gate room slammed into them. They had some internal injuries, which we were able to work on quickly before they became life threatening. It will be a week or more, depending on circumstances, before they are fully recovered. A few other people were injured by glass, otherwise no fatalities thankfully. Vala helped where she could."

There was a pause and a look that Ford noticed cross her face.

"Well, with the exception of your Fox counterpart anyway, but he came back from the dead like you do so…."

"Yeah." he said nodding. "Where is he?"

"Eating. He's already explained why he's here to the others. He wanted to cook food for himself, but they wouldn't let him in the kitchen. At least the chefs wouldn't."

"And…." Ford began asking with confusion on his face.

"You aren't the only cook General and you have to remember that this place cooks for a whole base."

"Still not getting it Doc."

"We have hair bonnets to keep hair out of the food when cook. Or in your case, a large hat, as ridicules as it looks on you." she said seeing him shake his head. A lot of people including his team thought he looked funny with the large chef hat on. Teal'c even smiled when Ford first put it on. Jack laughed his ass off. "Your counterpart is all hair, well fur, but you get the point."

"Did he take it well?" he said nodding in understanding.

"Yeah. He understood. Didn't like it though and tried to explain he was one of the primary cooks back on Gia'as, but…."

"Do I need to stay here?"

"No. We just were letting you sleep. The test results we got back say you are rather exhausted, but it is not enough to keep you here. Um, I do have to ask though, why did you shoot yourself?"

He cringed at the memory as it all came back.

"You okay General?" she asked concerned as she saw him turn a little green.

"You did see the state I was in?" he asked as she had grabbed the bed pan.

"Yeah. Wasn't pretty. Do you need this?"

"That's why. I was there when the creature exploded. Thanks, but I think I can keep it down. It would all be dry heaves anyway."

She frowned and then nodded in understanding. He got out of the bed as she closed the curtain to give him privacy and told him about the clothes that were set out for him next to the bed while his others along with the coat were being cleaned.

"I don't get it though. You don't like the sight of that much bodily fluid and parts, but you don't have any trouble blowing….whatever it happens to be full of large holes with those guns of yours."

"That's because I don't keep watching my target after I shoot them. I just go onto the next target. Is there anything else?"

"No General. You're free to go. I'll keep you updated on the others."

"Thanks Carolyn." he said pushing the curtain aside and walking out.

"It was rather funny actually. When we decided on having kids, she shove me off the bed so suddenly, I didn't know what to think." Fox Ford was saying at the table as SG-1 listened intently. "Almost broke my tail."

"Sounds like it has happened before." Daniel said.

"Many times. Sam's been more fortunate. She sprained it once which is a funny story." he said then seeing the look on Carter's face. "I won't go into it though."

"Smart move. Because I'd go tell her."

"I'd rather not sleep on the couch again."

"Ooh, what did you do?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing. Seriously." he said seeing the looks, especially from Carter. "A few of the other, furs there have more than one mate. Not many, but it is allowed. I've been hit on a lot and a few females that hadn't gotten the message I was not available, my Sam found hanging off my arms more than once. I won't hit women where the last guy who tried to really hit on her, she kicked hard enough the vet had to, ahem, cut one off. And she only did that because he tried to get, frisky."

The guys cringed.

"You didn't…."

"Hell no Sam! I know where my loyalties and love belong. Doesn't stop some of furs from trying anyway. I stand out rather well. This is mostly your fault anyway, well hers. No, both."

"Excuse me?" she said offended. "I think you need another trip the couch or worse. Where do you get the idea…"

"You still speak to Janet about your intimate details with him?" he asked very bluntly. "Mine doesn't have her, but she befriended a lot of girls that under her tutelage. And when they aren't talking science, well….I think you can guess what subject comes up next. Unless I need to elabor…."

"No, forget it. Never mind." she muttered quickly while looking at her food and avoiding the gaze of her friends.

"How much do you know Vala?" Mitchell asked.

"Other than Ford's real size?" she said ignoring the looks she was now getting from several people. "No other intimate details. Though I have heard…"

"Enough Vala." Fox Ford said.

"Yes, new subject. Anything other than sex or our lives." Carter said quickly.

He really wanted to go back to Gia'as right then, but so far, General Carter hadn't woken up yet and Lam wasn't going to force him awake, but assured him that he should wake soon. So far, an hour had passed. SG-1 could see there was pain and agitation in his eyes, but he was living with it, barely.

"How about the story you were finishing?" Mitchell said.

"Where was I?"

"So, you mean you two were…." Daniel said after reminding him.

"Slightly in the act, yeah Daniel. Try not to think on it and no dog jokes of any kind. I won't even let you get away with it." he said with a seriousness that made them all lean back slightly. The last statement was pointed at Carter.

"I thought I said new subject." Carter said.

"I'm not going into any heavy details. Don't worry. Anyway, she said nothing was happening until she talked to Melissa or one of the other girls. With everything that was going on before and during our time on Mobius, even though we got married there, we never actually had time to have another moment together. Usually to tired or something else. Besides that, we wanted to wait and get home so we could see about possibly getting back to normal before trying to have children. After we found out about what happened after ending up back in this universe, well, you know the rest. Once we decided to have kids, she suddenly thought about it much more than I thought. So I called Melissa and she came over right away. I was able to stay in the room thankfully, because I was still trying to figure out what spooked Sam so badly. I'm guessing by the look on your face Colonel, you already know where this story is going?"

"I have a good idea." Carter said with a grimace. "No heavy details remember?"

"I know. Don't worry. Melissa laughed pretty hard when Sam asked her about having children." Fox Ford said.

"I get it. She was worried if, well, if she was going to have more than one, like um…" Daniel was saying while trying not to sound insulting.

"She was worried about having a litter of puppies, per say, if I understand correctly." Teal'c said.

"Yeah." Fox Ford said with a chuckle. "I laughed too. Got kicked for it. I had already asked that question sometime ago and knew the answer, but since she refused to tell me what was bothering her, saying I wouldn't understand, I didn't know how to help. If was a few days before I got to sleep in the bed again. Damn, where is he? You know what, I don't care anymore. I'm going to go drag his ass out of bed."

There was a sneeze, two of them, though they only saw the Fox Ford sneeze. It was kinda weird to see, but he at least covered his face with a napkin in time. Vala only tensed up for a moment, but eased up quickly after.

"I'm here." Ford said pushing his counterpart back down into his seat. "So, what is the hurry?"

"I'll explain on the way to the armory."

"It's serious." Carter said as Ford looked at her.

On the way there and as they were getting suited up, he explained. Fox Ford also mentioned that they should use armor piecing rounds or fletching rounds, or explosive type. Teal'c picked out rapid fire, canister clip shotgun. Daniel and the other's got the PC-90's with armor pierces.

"Remember…our first mission off world, and that temple we were in where Mel's father was? And that forcefield?" Fox Ford asked.

"Yeah. We never did figure out what was behind it. Never went back either."

"Right. Well, after we left here, after returning from, P-whatever 666. We started a new life helping them and such. It wasn't until Draco and a few other's decided that it was safe to go looking through that temple again, or whatever it was, after they found it on a scouting mission several months back. About a day's hike through the forest. When they told us about it, Sam remembered she wanted to look at it and completely forgot about it after we joined with Herc."

"There was something bad behind it." Ford stated.

"No, there was some bad things behind it. Lots of them. I don't know if Mel made it out or not." he said sadly. "The zat guns only knocked out some of the smaller ones, kinda looked like a couple canine mixes together. About as big as Great Dane and as dangerous as Jaws. There is a couple others, other than that large beast that entered the gate room with me."

"How did you kill that thing General?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, from what we could tell, it wasn't a explosive round." Carter said. "Your guns weren't used from what we could see."

"Yeah, mostly because there wasn't a large hole in the ceiling." Mitchell said. "Or any bullet casings."

"I just barely got the C-5 out of my heels, and then…..well, boom." he said trailing off with a shudder.

"I thought that stuff doesn't stick to flesh or in this case, fur." Daniel said.

"It doesn't." Carter said giving Ford a curious stare. When he didn't say anything much less look at them as he put his clean coat on. "Well?"

"Yeah, I want to know too." Fox Ford said crossing his arms. "How did you blow her ass end off?"

"Please tell me that you didn't stick the bomb up…." Mitchell began with a disgusted look.

"No." Ford said with a grimace that the others had. "I don't want to remember that incident, so no bringing it up. Let's go. Airman, have Walter start dialing Gia'as. We are on our way. You all get heavier weapons, Teal'c, get that staff cannon, hip thing, what the hell is that called anyway?"

They all got to the gate room, which was still in a state of cleaning and repair, but thankfully the gate worked. Though the ramp was still a little trashed. Mitchell had a thirty millimeter machine gun while Carter, Vala and Daniel had PC-90's with armor pierces. Ford had his Tommy gun while his Fox version was holding a multi round grenade launcher. Teal'c had a multi round shotgun behind his back with the large staff like weapon on his hip. Walter had already gotten the gate activated and a makeshift ramp of some metal panels was set up near the gate.

"We didn't see anything on the other side General. We sent a U.A.V. through." Walter said.

"Okay. We'll call you back as soon as we see the place is secure. Have the other teams ready for when we call." Ford said as he turned to his team. "We'll go through first then radio back to tell you all if it is safe."

"The radio units are going to be on, so they'll know if we start yelling because of an attack." Fox Ford said.

"Oh right. I forgot." he said as they walked up the makeshift ramp. "I need more sleep."

"Hey, you think you can get me the parts necessary to make another General Lee…" Fox Ford asked as they walked through.

They came out and saw it was getting near dawn. They didn't see anything or hear much of anything.

"Well, I don't see why not. Give me a week or so. Just remind me later."

"I think I can use one of the gliders to possibly make him fly."

"Hey! That isn't fair!"

"You have the Delorian."

"Yeah, but the flying circuits don't work. Though K-9 says it might be possible to reverse engineer them, possibly. The future was so drastically changed that that future we saw is not going to happen….."

"For some time?"

"If it all…."

"Is it safe you should we just keep listening to your ever so boring conversation about your cars?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, I never complain or say that your talk about ancient relics and other artifacts is boring." Ford said.

"Is it clear?" Mitchell asked before Daniel could say anything.

"It's clear." they both said.

"What's his problem?" Fox Ford asked.

"You know Daniel. He was never into cars. Can't even change the oil. Only reason why that Chevy he has hasn't broke down is because I check it once a month."

The rest of SG-1 came through and looked around. Fox Ford looked up sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked.

"Oh right. I sometimes forget what I am." Fox Ford said. "Being a fox, which is a really interesting experience, has given me heightened senses."

"Okay, we kinda knew that already. What were you sniffing for?" Carter asked.

"A storm is coming. I think a big one. According to what is considered the weather reporters here, this is the time of the year for them and we are due for a big down pour."

"Oh great." Ford muttered. "I hate working in the rain."

"Worse for us. And I hate it too. And that shaking thing only works so much. Takes time to get fur dry."

"And it stinks." Ford muttered.

Fox Ford smiled as he spoke.

"Actually, despite our heightened sense of smell, that isn't noticeable. It only effects you all. Unless it was something that smelled bad to begin with."

"I believe we are alone." Teal'c stated.

"I've noticed that as well. Thanks for paying more attention for us though Teal'c." Ford said as he gave one more quick glance around with the others.

"As far as I could tell, which was another reason I was smelling the air, the creatures that were here have left to somewhere else. I'd say a good hour or so ago they left." he said then turned away and pulled something from his coat.

"Mitchell, have the other teams come through. You, Teal'c, Vala and Daniel will take up the back with SG-5. Me, myself and Sam." he said getting a small groan from Daniel and Carter.

"That was original." Fox Ford muttered.

"Thanks." he said with a smile. "Anyway, we'll take the front. SG-6 and 7 will stay behind us with the medical teams and scientific teams."

"I guess you're taking charge of this mission then?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. I know the place a little better or my counterpart here does and being this was my first official mission, I figure I should pull rank. Besides, if we run into whatever is out there, we're better off in the front."

"And if they attack us from the rear?" Daniel asked.

"I'll smell it or them long before they show up. Besides, most of the scent I get is toward the city." Fox Ford said turning back to them.

"Understood, sirs." Mitchell said turning back to the gate to avoid seeing their glares.

The other three teams came through with the three SG teams and Mitchell told them what to do as Ford was talking with his counterpart.

"I know you're in a hurry….."

"Damn straight. But I was able to make contact with the city a few moments ago. She's alive and stable, but there is other's who need help. A lot of the creatures tried to attack the city. A few of the security people died and some other's were hurt, but they did more damage to them. Draco thinks that there might be four or five of them left."

"Can he give us more than that?"

"Such as?"

"Like are those four or five the size of the ones that trashed the gate room?" Carter asked.

"Um…." Fox Ford said dumbfounded. "He didn't say. Hang on. Hey, anyone picking me up still?"

"This is Smokey,..."

As Carter and Ford heard the voice that came through the com unit Fox Ford was holding, Ford remembered who's voice that was and did everything he could not to laugh as Smokey kept talking. It didn't work though and he slowly knelt down shaking with silent laughter.

"Are you under attack? We can have…."

"Hang on Smokey.." Fox Ford said quickly as he handed to com unit to Carter and turned away.

Carter looked at the com and then at Fox Ford's back to see his shoulders were shaking. She shook her head and answered.

"This is Colonel Carter Smokey."

"Colonel Carter? Oh, the human Carter. Okay, sorry about that. For a moment I thought she left her bed again and tried to get to the SGC. Glad to hear our Ford was able to get help." he said over the line as Carter watched the two crack up badly and fall down laughing.

"You didn't?" Ford asked still laughing.

"I did ask him. I lost it before he finished." Fox Ford said cracking up harder.

"Did you bring other's with and some people who could help us medically? The vets we have right now are currently understaffed." Smokey asked.

"Yes. We'll be on our way there in a soon."

"We have a few newly designed van gliders on the way. Something our Ford and Carter made. They should arrive on the outskirts of the forest in a few minutes. Please be there waiting to help provide backup if needed."

"We're heading out now. Thanks for the heads up." she said then signed off. "What are you two laughing about? We have a serious problem here."

They both got up a little sheepishly and brushed themselves off while still chuckling.

"I'm sorry, but I remembered who he was and I couldn't help but laugh." Ford said.

"And then I told him I once asked Smokey to say that line. I never laughed so hard in my life. Surprisingly he didn't take offense to it and it took Sam to explain what it was he said and why I had him ask it. She cracked up later, but I lost it before he finished speaking." Fox Ford said between laughs.

"Is everything okay here? We're ready to go." Mitchell asked walking up.

"Everything's okay. Let's head out. Smokey said that a few new gliders will meet us at the edge of the forest."

"Who's Smokey?" Mitchell asked making both Ford's crack up again.

"Ask Daniel." Carter said grabbing the two by the arms and pulling them along. "Grow up guys."

"She's the only one that can get away with that." one of the medic's said.

"Yeah." Mitchell said. "And the only one that is allowed to hit the General any time he steps out of line or something."

When Daniel told him who Smokey was, Mitchell was really surprised.

"Oh this I got to see. He really looks like…."

"Yep. Just not cartoony."

"I wonder if we can get him to say the line." Mitchell said hearing the two Ford's crack up again.

They exited the forest keeping a close watch on everything. The clouds above them had darkened and the wind had picked up slightly. Rain was still on the horizon, but so far hadn't fallen yet. A few lightening strikes in the air caught their attention more than once and the thunder was loud enough the ground shook enough they could feel it.

"Ah, here comes the gliders." Fox Ford said pointing out across the open field. Then he whimpered. Actually whimpered and they all heard it. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong? Oh no. Not again." Ford said still standing next to his counterpart.

He saw the foxes hair standing on end and felt his hair starting to rise. Carter was wondering what was going on seeing as she was between the two of them and noticed their hair starting to stand up. She reached up feeling hers doing the same and noticed it happening to everyone without a hat on.

"Everyone scatter! Get away from us!" Ford yelled.

Being military trained, the other's did exactly that without thinking about it. Nothing happened for about three seconds and even though the other's, with the weapons, were still looking around expecting something to attack them, nothing did. While that three seconds was going by, though they other's were looking with weapons ready, they did noticed both Ford's trying to get out of their coats like they suddenly caught fire. And that they were getting apart from each other quickly.

"What the…" Carter began.

Everyone, including the gliders which stopped quickly, had to turn away from the brightness of the sudden flash of lightening that took place near them. Both Ford's were struck instantly. Lightening lit up the sky in other locations as they were struck. They both screamed, loudly as they got struck more than once. Fox Ford had managed to toss his gun aside and taken his coat off partially. His sword though was stuck in the ground with him still holding it with one hand as he was struck a few more times as he hit the ground. Ford had gotten his coat off and tossed his guns aside quickly, but his sword he still had. It wasn't in the ground and it was serving as a conduit since it was almost above his head. Several more strikes hit the sword before he dropped to the ground, face first. A few more strikes took place but nothing hit the ground near them, just in the distance and a few places in the forest. Though they really couldn't see the town because of the weather, they did see the lightening hitting a few certain areas in the city over and over again. They learned later that they were lightening rods.

"Is everyone okay?" Carter asked looking around blinking.

A chorus of yes sir's answered her quickly.

"I didn't hear the General's voice." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"Ford?" Carter asked looking around.

They weren't there, but she did see two smoking bodies several feet apart. She also saw a bundled up coat that was smoking near one of the body's. Small little fires were near and around the two bodies, but they were going out as it started to pour down rain.

"Oh shit." she muttered before getting up quickly and yelling for the medics without thinking. They rushed forward anyway as did the rest.

Ford stopped a moment to take another drink.

"I really wish I could take this recipe home. Not for the money factor I know I would make, but for the taste and caffeine high I know I'd be getting everyday. I could almost give up chocolate for this. Klingon, I commend your race for making such an excellent coffee." he said holding up in a toast fashion.

The Klingon nodded with a smile at the complement as he walked over and sat closer.

"I have been around victims who have been struck by lightening. The smell is quite repulsive." he said with a grimace. "It happened on a distance world me and my crew were…."

"Captain Kor, this is his story we are hearing right now." Cap said.

"Ah yes. Sorry, caught up in a memory."

"Wish I could stay and hear it along with many other stories. But yes, it never smells nice. He smelled worse. Burnt fur or hair is always incredibly repulsive. Not to mention skin. Captain Riker, if Deanna was here, what would be a chocolate that she would suggest I try before leaving this universe? That's assuming I never come back."

"I don't know if you'll be able to come back or not." Cap said.

"If she was here, I think…." he said telling the Cap what sort of one to go get. Cap smiled as he knew which one.

The name was slightly long, but Ford doubted he could pronounce it without lessons. Daniel probably would need a hour or so. Ford figured that Riker only knew how to pronounce it because Deanna loved chocolate so much she probably asked for it from the replicator a lot. Or had him do it.

"Isn't that that chocolate she once referred to as being so sweet you could rot your teeth out?" Picard asked. "And one of the few that the Replicators can't create?"

"That's the one." Riker said with a knowing smile.

Cap came back with a one by one inch block that was wrapped in a gold foil.

"This is a very expensive piece of chocolate. Hopefully you'll come back with a new story to pay for it." he said.

"I'll will try." he said opening the small delicacy.

He broke off a small chunk and the smell alone was incredible. The taste was so great he started coughing and his eyes watered up quickly.

"Strong huh? I only eat it very sparingly." Riker said as Ford chewed it quickly and swallowed.

"I know what they mean by that saying when that talk about a orgy going on in your mouth." he said wiping his eyes as several people laughed at the analogy. "That was incredible! Thank god my teeth heal up quickly. Do I have to eat all of this or can I take it with me? I don't think I will be touching anything chocolate for weeks."

"Seeing as I know that your planet cannot duplicate this and I am pretty sure who you plan on giving it to, that is if you promise on your honor as a Captain, or in this case General?"

Ford lifted his hand quickly.

"I solemnly swear that only she is going to eat it. Unless she can't finish it and I give part of it to Daniel, but knowing her, she'll take the other half completely. I just hope she won't need dentures afterward."

Cap nodded and he pocket it.

"So, what's it like to be hit with lightening?" Picard asked. "It doesn't happen all that often on Earth anymore and I rarely hear it on other worlds."

"Hard to describe. It's not pleasant, but that goes without saying. Kinda like grabbing a live wire or in your case a open conduit with a broken cable unit or something. It didn't kill me, but then I have been hit before."

Ford slowly awoke as he heard people shouting and felt himself being dragged on the ground. He looked up to see they were back in the forest again and that it was raining, heavily. He was leaning against a tree with his counterpart several feet away lying on the ground, still smoking despite the rain.

"General, can you see me?" one of the medic team asked shining a light in his face.

"Get that damn thing out of my face please?" he said waving it away. "I got enough spots to blink away as it is."

"Are you okay General?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got to wait a moment for it to pass. This is third time I've been hit. God, it got cold quickly."

"Third?" Carter asked.

"First two happened before I ended up in the SGC."

"Oh." she said. "And you survived? I want to hear this story later."

"I don't conduct well. I still get shocked every time I clean the dust off the TV screen."

"So that's why you grunt every time you clean it."

The few medics working on looking at the Fox Ford jumped back as he bolted to his feet. He let out a cry of pain as he started to walk away with a few twitches. A few words in Japanese that made everyone give him a look before looking at the General.

"You don't want to know."

"Jesus Christ that hurt! That's the seventh time! I'm getting sick of this!" he said slowly walking back and forth several feet from all of them. "Don't come near me! Not safe!"

Ford slowly got up watching his counterpart twitching and shaking off the feeling. He tried not to laugh as he watched him shake, well like a dog would. One of the women with them stifled a laugh, but Fox Ford heard it. He didn't say anything though but everyone noticed he heard it. Occasionally, you'd see a small spark on his fur, which was all proofed out. His hair had made him look like some old punk rocker, all of it was standing on end and his tail was totally poofed out. But it was all falling down as he was getting drenched by the rain.

"Let's get out of here. Sooner I'm out of this storm, the better. I don't want to get hit again. Hurts worse when wet."

"You want your coat back…um sir?" one of the men asked holding out the heavy jacket, barely.

"Don't call me sir."

"No offense, but what should I call you then? Seeing as…" the man said shrugging toward his Ford.

"I don't have a rank. Ford works. General would be just fine seeing as it was once our nickname anyway. And he is your superior officer." he said taking the wet coat. "This will help get rid of the static."

"General is your nickname? Since when….wait you mentioned that once before." Carter said trailing off as she followed him along with the others. "But I thought your nickname…."

Both Ford's gave her a very stern glare that stopped her cold in her boots. It was bad enough that Ford was giving it to her, but getting a look like that from a fox, that was a little more scary. His lips actually curled up slightly to show his sharp teeth.

"I wasn't going to say it out loud." she muttered looking away. She also noticed she wasn't the only one that was kinda scared of Fox Ford's glare.

"Does anyone here know?" Ford asked his counterpart.

"Melissa does, besides Sam. She had a good laugh and made a few comments. I made her swear not to tell anyone. So far, no one knows as far I can tell."

"Before we continue on, how are we going to avoid you two from getting hit again?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, those hover-vans are here now so we make a break for it." Fox Ford said as he picked his sword and stuff back up with his counterpart.

They all quickly got into the different vans, SG-1 and Fox Ford got into one van all to themselves. The driver got out going into one of the other units as Fox Ford took the controls. Carter took the passenger seat and no one challenger her. He turned the heater unit up so they could dry out quicker.

"Nice. Rather spacious." Mitchell said looking at the interior as he dried off with one of the towels the van was holding.

Basically, it kinda looked like a large rectangular box that had hover-units built into the bottom. The cab section which was built on as though it was a van, had some of the same sort of controls you'd find in a death glider. Small wings came out either side about three feet. One either wing, at the back, was the thruster units to propel it forward and one was up front to slow it down. It needed a coat of paint and a lot of cosmetic work. Inside the box section was a metal raised section on either side like inside of a S.W.A.T truck. Under the long metal bench like seat was drawers. Small metal cabinets lined the top of either side of the walls. Towels, which Fox Ford said were in all vehicles because it rained at some of the most inopportune times, tools and other supplies filled the upper cabinets. The back opened with double doors that automatically closed and locked on command.

"We needed some supplies from the SGC, or Earth in general to make them look better. These things are only a year old really. We had a lot of problems with them crashing a lot, electrical trouble and such. But that's all been ironed out." he said as they followed the van in front of them. They were in the middle of the small convoy.

"No crashes then?" Mitchell asked.

"Nope. What crashes there was, I was in. Safer that way, for others. The top speed on this thing would be, fifty miles an hour. If I do some work to it, I could get it up to seventy, but you really start loosing stability control then."

"Why?" Carter asked. "I have a pretty good idea, but what did my counterpart say?"

"Let's just say that the term, flying brick really is more accurate than you want to think. Kinda built like one anyway. We made them mostly as cargo carrying units and such. We're still in the process of making the Hummer's and other vehicles that we were given compatible for many of the others that live here. Quite a few people here have tails so seat adjustments are a big change."

All of SG-1 looked to see a small wall behind the driver seat. It went up to about the middle of his back. The seat was up just about half a foot to allow the tail to go through. The wall was there to keep the said tail from being either stepped on or hit by anything in the back. The passenger seat was the same way.

"What is it like to have a tail anyway?" Ford asked. "And a big bushy one at that."

"Mine isn't the biggest." Fox Ford said hearing a stifled laugh come Carter.

Mitchell covered a cough while Daniel rolled his eyes. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment until he realized what the two were laughing about. Jack had, in a sense, told him how certain remarks could be misconstrued and or taken another way.

"A pain in the ass, literally. I slammed my tail in many doors before I finally started remembering I had one. Sam did it a few times, but I think her having pain that lasted longer helped her remember better."

"How much longer before we get there?" Daniel asked.

They all looked at him.

"What?"

Mitchell shook his head and looked back forward, and gasped.

"We're…road, dude!"

Fox Ford looked forward to see he was way off course and about to hit a group of rocks the other van has went around. He quickly veered away and got back on course.

"That was close." Carter muttered.

"Mr. Primus, is everything okay with your vehicle?" a voice said from the com.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just…..took my eyes off the road."

"I thought you told us that was a bad thing. What were you doing?"

Fox Ford growled as the other's laughed. Even Teal'c smiled.

"Nothing really. I'll explain later when I have another class." he said signing off.

"You have classes?" Mitchell asked.

"Now that we have more vehicles to go around, hell yeah. These people have no idea how to drive. It was like driving up to a four way stop and each person keeps tell the other to go and no ever moves or they all go and there is a pile up. Thankfully that only happened once and no one was hurt."

"Good idea. But are you sure that you should be teaching…." Ford began. He got a snarl from his counterpart. "I was kidding."

"Not funny." he said snapping at him. "Bad enough my Sam makes that joke every so often when I go. Unlike many other furs, I will bite."

"If he drives anything like you do…" Carter began knowing he wouldn't attack her, or at least hope it.

"I wish I could, but no vehicle here has that sort of horsepower. I don't count the Hummers and a few other trucks here. And Sam's motorcycle doesn't count. Speaking of horses, I got a funny story for you later General."

"Why can't you tell us?" Daniel asked.

"Well, um……" he said nervously.

"Let me guess, this is like a hung joke?" Mitchell asked. He got a couple of stares. "What? Someone had to ask. And it sounds like that sort of….he said horses."

"Yeah, it is kinda. I'm not used to telling stories like this. No offense, but there is ladies present." he said sheepishly.

"He'd probably tell me the story after I asked anyway." Carter said.

They then proceeded to tell a few stories about Vala.

"Okay. That at least explains the comment back in the commissary. Um, there's this, really big stallion that is great guy, really. Kinda weird to see a horse with hands and feet, but seeing a walking and talking panda bear was cool so. Anyway, Leo is a great worker and loves to climb. About 8 feet tall, build like tank. Oh, that reminds me, thanks for getting that for me."

"What are you doing with it anyway?"

"Not much. I've been working on it slowly."

"You got him a tank?" Mitchell asked. "Why?"

"I like the M1A Abrams. Have one myself. Two actually."

"We own tanks?" Carter asked in shock. "Why? Where the hell are they at? And what for?"

"Warehouse. I'll show you later. Tell as well. It's research purposes mostly."

"Research? On a tank?"

"I outfitted a Charger." he said and after seeing the still questioning look. "I'll explain later."

"Anyway, Leo came in to get checked out by one of the vets that we have stationed here. Betty is a really nice lady. I don't know what it is, but it takes a hell of a lot to surprise her. From the day she got here she didn't stop working for like, 48 hours. Excitement about meeting everyone was too great apparently. That and almost a dozen cups of espresso. Anyway, Leo told me and Sam about a visit he had to go to one day. We all get scheduled check ups every so often. Like every few months and so. Well, Leo went in to…um…."

"Wait a moment. What if we run into him? Is he going to be upset that we know, what I think we're about to learn?" Ford asked.

"No." he said with a laugh. "He's told quite a few people because, ahem, Betty actually hit on him a few times after that."

Carter's jaw dropped as she heard that statement. The guys eyes just widened. Daniel muttered a whoa. Vala, just shrugged.

"Strange as it may sound to you, there's actually a few people here going out with a few of, us furs. One lady here even hit on Siler, not sure if anything happened but I'm guessing nothing did since he hasn't been back. Anyway, Leo was charmed to say the least, but….he's already got…..and no horse, hell no animal jokes at all! You will get in trouble here. Too many people came and told a few jokes, and they didn't go over well. Bad enough I get picked on occasionally because of my color, or hit on. Personally I think I look rather cool."

"This Leo has a mare you mean." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. I think she is expecting in a month or so. I forget. With the threat of the Goa'uld completely gone and such, and thankfully these Ori I heard about not showing up, people have been able to lead better and more normal lives. Less fear of food trouble and possible impending death have made it easier for people to go on with life. Have families and such, explore more. Anyway, Leo is very outgoing, as to having fun in life. Kinda figure with his build you'd expect him to be a runner, be he likes to climb. With or without equipment. With help from Earth books and some videos, he now teaches classes. So, he goes in after hearing that, certain test can be done to check issues and such."

"Had to have that done too." Ford muttered quietly.

"So did I. My Sam thought it was a little invasive on her part for some reason."

"Probably because Janet checked me out is why I wasn't worried or anything." Carter said.

"I should have suggested her seeing Janet, but we really didn't think about it. You guys should already know which test I'm talking about."

They said yeah, not very enthusiastically though. Teal'c was the only one that didn't seem to have a care either way in his voice.

"So Leo goes in, and had to strip. She, ahem, stared. For about a minute. Even dropped her clipboard." he said hearing them all laugh somewhat. "He had to snap his fingers in her face to get her attention diverted. The way he tells it is much more hilarious because of the face he makes. She apologized a lot. He was the first horse she had looked at, ever. All the other, furs before hand were, smaller in stature. Kinda weird to see a five foot tall skunk. But she's a looker. OW! What was that for?! I'm trying to drive!"

"You're married, to me no less!" Carter stated. "The other me, but we're still the same! And don't pull that driving thing on me! I've hit him when he's driving, so I know you can take it!"

"I said she was beautiful, not that I was interested!" he said rubbing his arm. "Obviously you and her still have the same strength."

"Please tell me that is the end of the story with Leo?" Mitchell asked before the two could keep going.

"Yes. That was all he said about that. From what I understand, his wife to be was there and….." he said as they entered the city. "The hospital is a few blocks away. Thankfully we built on a overhang."

"Yeah, it is a rather big downpour." Ford said glancing outside the large window.

The vehicles all parked under the overhang and people got out quickly heading into the hospital. It had to large double doors, big enough a couple large Kodiak bears could get through. There was a reception desk several feet from the front door. On the left was a couple hallways. One kept going to a area with critical patients. Just to the right of the desk was the other hallway that went to less critical patients that were recovering. According to Fox Ford as they were coming in, both those sections could hold about a hundred people if need be. On the left of the desk was a hallway that went to areas where patients got medical treatment, such as surgery or checkups and such. The other hallway on the right kept going to areas were X-rays and other scans plus medical equipment use was done. Checking samples and such. It was a very large one story building with a basement. Down there all supplies were taken. A few elevators and several stairs made it possible to get below in case multiple items were needed at one time. A few human vets/doctors plus a few animal vets/doctors came out from the right hallway to escort the medical team they brought. They all left quickly leaving SG-1 at the reception desk.

"There's isn't anywhere to sit." Mitchell said glancing around.

"Any family or friends are all allowed to go back and wait with whoever is being checked out. Each room is rather big, um, thirty by thirty. Pull a curtain to hide the patient in case something private needs to be done. There's chairs in those rooms. There's privacy here and then sometimes no matter what you do, you don't get as much privacy as you wish. When it comes to certain senses." Fox Ford said tapping his nose. "A lot of things don't become as private. Besides, everyone feels safer with people they know around, mostly family. And all the surgery rooms have windows to allow the families to stay outside and watch, or pray. That's where a lot of the chairs are."

"More room than most medical hospitals." Daniel said.

"Well, some of the people here, let's just say are quite big. Those doors were made with some of the people around here in mind, along with the hallways and such." Fox Ford said.

"Looks like a elephant could get in here." Mitchell said.

"None of those are here, anywhere on this planet. Got a tribe, well you could call it tribe of Rhino's down south several dozen miles. Actually a very nice people, but they stay a little on the secluded side. When you're near ten feet tall like the some of the horses, you tend to stay away from smaller creatures."

"What is the smallest, person or species here?" Carter asked. "And where is the receptionist?"

"I don't know where she is." Fox Ford said looking over the counter. "As for the smallest, it's the mice. Four feet tall if they are lucky. Kinda strange to see considering how small they usually are."

"Mice?" she asked trying not to sound disgusted.

"Trust me, they are nothing like the ones back on Earth. Everyone here is civilized in one way or another. Some will eat meat if we have it, but mostly a lot of them are vegetarians. There's even hedgehogs, but you have to think Sonic with the normal color and much more spikes. Also exclude the large eyes. As for the mice people, when or if you seen any of them, you'd be surprised. It wasn't until I saw the tail and ears that I figured out what they were. Think Splinter from the Ninja Turtles, just less mangy. Smaller nose."

"Is there turtles?" Ford asked.

"Not that we know of. There is some pretty big animals living in the swampy and watery areas, but we haven't done that much in investigating. Little on the history either."

"Heard you finally showed up. Get your butt in there before she comes running out please."

"Oh, there you are. Were you helping someone Selen?" Fox Ford asked the three and a half foot tall squirrel in a red skirt and blouse, as she came from the right hallway.

"Yeah, telling Sam to wait for you to come back. Your children are fine and with her, but she still wants to get out of bed."

"She must not be all that injured. I do the same thing." Carter said.

"You must be her, the human one. I see where she gets her looks. You can all go back, just try not to make a commotion." she said taking her seat behind the desk.

"Which room?"

"Which one do you think?" she asked a little on the sarcastic side.

"Right, first one." he said as they all followed him.

"I gotta know something." Mitchell whispered. "Why is it that all these, animal people, um…."

"What?" Fox Ford asked crossing his arms as they all looked at Mitchell in the empty hallway.

Down the hallway there was door after door after door. On either side. A hallway branched off on either side about five doors down every time.

"When I first read the mission report, I kinda thought that everyone would look more, um….animal like. I didn't expect to see animals walking around like Bugs Bunny in appearance. You're all, animals, but look so human."

"I had the same thought until Melissa showed up behind me all those years ago. Part of me thought that the first female of whatever species we came across would be sporting…well. What is was that Nirriti did was splice human DNA with parts of the animal DNA. Which is how we all have a more human appearance than the animal look you'd think. Though I have looked around, no one here looks like Bugs Bunny or any other character from that series of cartoons. On the bright side, there's no pig people here either."

"Yeah, Porky wasn't all that pretty to begin with." Mitchell said.

"And I never saw a pretty pig in any cartoon." Fox Ford said.

They walked into the first room to see a pulled curtain around a bed. There was a couple of kids leaning against each other on a couch. They were both females and the group noticed Fox Ford smile at them fondly. They both opened their eyes and saw them. After a small wave, they both fell back asleep. One of them had blue eyes with blue tips on their fur, on the tail, hands, ears, and their hair. The rest of what they could see was all white. They were both wearing knee high jeans and sneakers along with tank tops. The other one had frost blue eyes and nails, totally blue hair that spiked in a few areas like Carter's did. The rest of her was all white.

"Cute kids." Ford said.

"Thanks. They mean the world to us." Fox Ford said fondly.

The bed and curtain were next to the wall on their left like the door was attached to. Beside the bed was the same thing you'd find at any hospital. Monitors and such keeping track of the patient along with the hanging bag of fluids. Behind that was a twelve foot long counter that had many drawers under it and several cabinets above it. Against the far wall on the right was the couch and a coffee table. There was nothing on the table surprisingly. There was also a reclining chair on either side of the couch. All the furniture for sitting was fixed to be adjusted for allowing small or large tails to go through. Just a few feet away from the door, against the wall was a small two door cabinet about four feet high. With a coffee maker on top along with the condiments that went with. Paper cups and such.

"That explains the large amount of orders for the coffee makers and cabinets, and the things that go with it." Ford said.

"Yep. A five hundred plus order. This one gets the most attention and has had to be replaced…um, three times now. Or was it more? I forgot." Fox Ford said as he peeked into the curtain. He pulled it back seeing it was safe.

Fox Samantha was lying on the bed in a blue hospital gown. The tip of her tail was between her ankles. She had pushed the sheets and such to the end not wanting to sleep anymore. A few pillows were behind her back and head keeping her sat up. She had been looking at something on a laptop, but set it aside as the curtain was pulled open. Her hair was a lot longer, more than shoulder length. It had lost some of its color though.

"Took you longer enough." she said crossing her arms as she glared at him and his counterpart. She smiled at the others though but her eyes showed she was not happy with either Fords. "Hey Daniel. Teal'c. It's Mitchell, right?"

"Yeah, it's me." he said looking a little surprised. "Been awhile, for you anyway. Um, forgive me if I seem to stare. You're not what I expected."

"Still can't bring pictures to Earth yet?" she asked looking at her counterpart.

"No. We had to take them all and bring them back here." Carter said. "To many people kept trying to take them out of the base. Jack tried once, saying it was a joke to see if he could. I still think otherwise."

"We can bring them back now. Got a place to hide them that no one can get to." Ford said.

"Where?" Fox Ford asked.

"I'll show you later. You're going to hate me when you see it though."

"I'm going to hate you to huh?" Fox Carter asked.

"Probably." he said not looking her direction.

"You know what it is?" Fox Carter asked her counterpart.

"Oh yeah." she said smiling. "I'll tell you later when he's not around."

"What? Why can't I know?" Fox Ford asked.

"You'd freak for one thing." Ford said. "I did."

Fox Ford narrowed one of his eyes.

"What would make us freak…"

"Shouldn't we come back later or something?" Daniel asked pointing at the couch. "They get their ability to sleep through practically anything from me." Fox Ford said proudly. "Unless there is something bad happening or I need them, we could have a party…..well, maybe that would wake them. They'd want to join for the cake if anything. Otherwise, us talking won't wake them."

"When did you two have, two?" Ford asked. "We're still dealing with one."

"You both love every minute of it don't you?" Fox Carter asked.

"Oh yeah." the two said.

"Nancy came first. Um, about a month after we ended up here we found out she was pregnant." Fox Ford said with a little cough.

"They almost look about the same age." Daniel said.

"Sally, which is a name I liked." Fox Carter said. "She came shortly after Nancy."

"Their twins then?" Mitchell asked. "They don't really look alike, much."

"No. Not twins." Fox Carter said giving her husband a certain look that made him cringe. "And we better not have any either."

"That goes for you to." Carter said.

"There was no twins in our line that I knew of." Ford said raising his hands.

"Sally came a few months after Nancy. I mean, Sam was pregnant again a few months after Nancy."

"You two do have more free time than us." Ford said. "Not having to work like we do I mean."

"And I would give it all up to work at the SGC again. Going off world and such. Not the family thing though." Fox Carter said getting out of the bed slowly. "You all need to leave for the moment. And as much as I can see in your eyes that you would…."

"What?! That's not…" Ford began as Carter looked at him.

"That was too easy. Way too easy. I miss doing that to Jack. Okay, jokes over, go." Fox Carter said with a laugh as she pointed.

They got the message and started out.

"Can you stay Sam?"

"Sure."

"Wait a moment, quick question for you two." Ford said as Fox Carter let go of her robe. "Those two on the couch, any signs that might show Harsesis abilities?"

The two foxes looked at each other while thinking.

"Good question. We never even thought about that possibility." Fox Carter said rubbing her head. "Um…we know they are very smart, but…."

"No abilities or special memories that they've shown or told us about." Fox Ford said.

"Our Sally isn't showing any signs either. The sad thing is we didn't even think about it." Carter said. "It took Daniel asking about it while I was sleeping after just after she was born. Other than the high intelligence…."

"About the same as your two. Let us know if anything changes." Ford said as the two nodded.

They walked out and closed the door.

"Gives a whole new meaning to talking to yourself." Mitchell said with a smile.

Daniel shook his head. A smile tugged at Teal'c lips. The other two shrugged.

"You were curious weren't you?" Vala asked.

"No!"

"Come on, I could even see it in your eyes that the thought crossed your mind." Vala said.

"No. It wouldn't be right for one thing." he stated as everyone was looking at him. "Besides. Same women, just add the fur. I will admit she is attractive, but otherwise no."

"You are curious…" Mitchell said with a sly smile.

"I am now that we've dwelled on the subject for so long. Doesn't mean I'm going to ask to have a look."

"But you're thinking about it." Daniel said with the same smile.

"And you complain I spend to much time talking with Jack. Humph. Guess I ain't the only one that he rubbed off on."

"That's almost insulting." Daniel said.

"Is there any other action is this story? Romantic dribble and drama does not make for a good story." the Klingon said.

"I'm…getting to it." he said taking another drink.

He almost said he was surprised that the Klingon knew what romance and drama was, in a sense. He was smarter than that though. He was quite sure that the Klingon would enjoy fighting with him, seeing as they both had tremendous strength, but fighting wasn't allowed.

"I must say I am fascinated with learning how this story ends." Picard said.

"Quite a few other things happened. But that would probably take another hour or so to talk about, no action, so I'll skip ahead."

After seeing how bad the situation was and helping everyone around the area with different needs, such as medical, repairs and preparation for incoming attacks. It took about two hours. One of the other teams went back to the SGC to inform them of what they were doing and the current situation. SG-1, with both the two foxes were going to check out the temple. They took one of the modified Hummers. Draco offered to send a group of volunteers with them to help, but they declined. Less people to look after, the better. Draco personally asked if they found Melissa and if she was unfortunately dead, bring her back. Teal'c parked it several feet from the open door. From what they could tell as they all got out, the door was open and there was quite a few footprints on the ground. Nothing big though, like they were searching for.

"They've been here recently." Fox Carter said smelling it in the air.

"Kinda envious." Ford said.

"Trust me. There are some things that we have learned to try and avoid as much as possible." Fox Ford said shaking his head with a shudder. "Other's we had to wait out."

"We can understand that." Ford said getting on the ground and listening.

"What are…." Fox Ford began.

"Shh! That goes for all of you."

Not even ten seconds later.

"We have superior hearing…." Fox Ford began when he looked at the ground.

He also got down and listened to the ground. Fox Carter looked around with an unease feeling.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"The air, feels wrong. Could call it instinct, feeling of danger." Fox Carter whispered as she pointing her PC-90.

The other's lifted their weapons looking around.

"Something is approaching." Teal'c stated as he swung around the hip cannon.

"It's underground." the two Ford's said getting up quickly.

"We never had any reports of any attacks coming from up under the ground." Fox Carter said.

"The seismologists reported unusual disturbances that weren't part of the normal activity." Fox Ford said. "A few 3 and one 4. No where near us, but it's not normal."

"What's the normal activity?" Mitchell asked.

"A little less than California. Say about 2 is as high as it gets." Fox Carter said. "How did you notice….."

"Something crawled under my foot, or so it felt. Several inches down or so I guess. But the ground moved." Ford said.

They went in slowly keeping watch, just in case it was them moving around a lot that made whatever was under them agitated. Once inside, they had Teal'c fire off a round into the sand somewhat away from the doorway. The ground erupted as expected and they waited to see what would come up, if anything. Several, at least 5 inch in diameter snakes, poked their heads out of the ground, flicked a tongue and went back under quickly. While the other's must have went deeper, one did pass by Hummer before going under it and then disappeared.

"They don't have any eyes." Fox Ford said.

"That one had to be at least 7 feet long." Mitchell said. "What do you mean no eyes?"

"I didn't see any. One of them did, look or I should say was licking the air in this direction. Other than the mouth and the tongue, I didn't see any eyes or anything close."

"I thought I saw that too, but I couldn't tell." Ford said.

"We have better eyesight." the two foxes said.

"Let's not rub each other's differences and betterments in..."

The four looked at Mitchell.

"Let's just get to looking around in here. I don't think they are coming in here." Mitchell said pointing behind him.

"Okay. We all know where the rings are….well, most…" Fox Carter began.

"I saw the report and blueprints." Mitchell said as they were walking.

"Melissa is still at that temple we're going to." Fox Ford said. "And hopefully alive."

"We haven't actually heard what really went on." Daniel said.

"We ringed over to check out the forcefield out and see about seeing what was behind it and such." Fox Ford said.

"I figured that there was some emitter in one of the rocks or the wall, hidden or purposely made to look like the wall or something inconspicuous." Fox Carter said.

"What about that room we found her father in, um…I remember his name started with a V." Carter said.

"Vash. Yeah, we intended to check out that room too, but ended up using it to escape. It didn't take long after for the, creatures to leave that temple and show up in town." Fox Ford said as they entered the lower chamber.

The group noticed that both of the foxes shuddered.

"What was that?" Mitchell asked.

"You said you read the report, did you read mine and what this place was?" Fox Ford asked.

"Yeah I did. Wait, are you saying you two feel, like the ghost of those tortured here or something?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

"Or something." the two said glancing around uneasy as they approached the pillar.

They all got into the rings as Daniel was looking at the controls.

"Okay, here we go."

They came down and then dropped them in the lab where Vash was found so long ago. Mitchell and Daniel were standing on either side of Teal'c while Ford and Carter were on the right with their fox counterparts on the left. Everyone was instantly alert and pointing their weapons at the door. No one moved or made to move forward.

"Um, Mitchell?"

"Yeah General?"

"I'm probably not the only one thinking this, aren't you suppose to be the guy in charge here? Seeing As I gave command back in the city."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm thinking." he said looking at the two foxes near him. "You two tensed up so much…."

"Yeah, something is still here." Fox Ford muttered keeping his weapon pointed.

"I don't think it's one of the big ones." Fox Carter said not lowering her weapon either.

"One of us has to go out there." Ford said looking over at his counterpart.

"I'm not going…" Daniel began and then seeing the two looking at each other. "Never mind."

"You both go." Mitchell said.

"Don't shoot us in the back." the two said as they went forward slowly.

"Not that we'd do anything. Your coats are practically impenetrable." Daniel said.

Both of them couldn't fit through the door at the same time though.

"You go first." Fox Ford said still at ready.

"Why?" Ford asked casually.

"You have the personal cannon."

"Right." he said looking to his left first. Nothing was there and he quickly looked the other direction. "It's clear."

They took off toward the former room with the shielded wall, keeping a carefully look around each corner and listening for anything or anyone. A few corridors back they noticed a hole in the ceiling and was told that there was rooms above them as well. Seeing as it was to high to look into and the two foxes were pretty sure no one was up there, they continued on. They all stopped when Ford spotted something.

"I see Melissa. Or a couple of feet anyway that look like hers."

"How do you know?" Fox Ford asked looking around a corner as well.

"She's the only one I ever saw white cowboy boots."

"Right. Actually, she's the only one that really has any white clothing."

"I just realized something. There's a lot of furs here who wear leather. And that was before we arrived all those years ago. Explain that?" Ford asked.

"There is cows, not sentient like us. Just like Earth cows, probably came from Earth. But they are many miles away and taken care of on a large ranch. A long and sturdy fence keeps them from even trying to come to town. There is at least a thousand heads of cattle. You think manure smells bad to you, it's worse for us. I forget who all works there though." Fox Ford said.

"Hmm."

They all went around a corner slowly and carefully and kept watch as he looked around the corner further. Thankfully he found a fully intact body. Melissa was in semi terrible shape. Her clothes were ripped and damaged in many areas. There was blood in each of the rips and tears and a few small puddles from where she was laying. He got down as the others came around keeping watch. Both Carter's got down as Ford was slowly checking for broken bones. Fox Carter adjusted the ripped coat over Melissa's chest quickly as they turned her over after finding no broken bones.

"She's alive. Pulse is strong, surprisingly. I can only hope that she doesn't have any internal injuries." he said standing up.

"May not be a pen light, but her eyes dilate." Carter said shining it a few times.

"We can't leave her here. I mean as to this spot. Um…." Mitchell said glancing around like the other's were. "Any suggestions?"

"Why not just wake her?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to. We need to know if she's hurt worse than she looks." Fox Carter said pulling some of the salts from her med kit.

Melissa slowly woke up and squinted her eyes in pain. A few coughs racked her body as someone was speaking to her.

"Melissa, can you hear me?" Fox Carter asked.

"Yes." she muttered weakly. "What happened?"

"We ran away from those creatures and somehow you didn't make it to the ring room with us. We came back when we were able to get help."

"How long?"

"Several hours. Thank god nothing came back and dragged you away."

She slowly opened her eyes and had to blink them several times before things cleared up.

"SG-1." she muttered with a weak smile. And then she noticed something was different. "Um, are you SG-1?"

"Do you think you can sit up?" Fox Ford asked.

She nodded lightly and they helped her sit against the wall. Both Carter's were looking Melissa over to see if she was still bleeding or worse.

"Anything feel broken?" Carter asked.

"No. I'm just really sore. Feels like…Ah!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Sorry. Your tail got cut pretty badly. I don't think it needs stitches…" Fox Carter began. She turned and started feeling her own.

"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't think you can stitch a tail. At least not ours." she muttered letting go. "It's just mostly bone."

"We are not cutting off my tail. I am not ending up like Hite did." Melissa said very sternly as she tried to get up.

"Be careful." Fox Carter said as she and her counterpart with Fox Carter helped her to her feet. "Your tail might be fine if you don't hit anything with it, but your left leg does need stitches, even though it did clot up."

Mel looked down carefully, or started to when she noticed that Fox Carter's hand was on holding her coat closed.

"You're um, shirt is ripped." she muttered letting go as Mel held it closed.

"Great, and the buttons are all gone."

"No one saw anything, if you're wondering." Fox Carter said quietly.

"We'll take you back to town and check things out here then. Just in case, is there anyone else here?" Mitchell asked.

"There was two other's with us, but they got pulled away." Fox Ford said.

"How about you all go over there and keep your backs to us while we work." Carter said.

Vala even went over leaving the three to work on Melissa. Mostly on her tail and the cut in her left leg that started about the middle of her shin and went to her hip was the main injuries on her. Everything else was some long gashes and cuts that had closed up on their own rather well. Her white suit was ruined to the point it wouldn't be worth even trying to repair. The two Carter's were bandaging her the best they could as Fox Ford was telling them about how they fought off some of the smaller creatures on the way back to the rings when they lost the two and then realized that Melissa wasn't with them when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked his counterpart as he saw him look at her then him a few times. When his coat was opened and looked in. "Um, I'd offer my coat just like the one you have, but even at peak condition, she couldn't wear it."

"I know that. But unlike you, I don't have a SGC BDU coat on." Fox Ford said tugging on his counterparts shirt. "None of us here can help her with pants, but at least…so anyway, Randis we lost that last corner back. Net'al decided to go help him and she managed to zat a few of the creatures from existence before she was also being dragged away. We tried to go after, but more of the small creatures showed up and….we retreated."

While he was talking, Ford removed his coat and vest and then the SGC BDU coat. He didn't even bother to remove the stars on the shoulders as he tossed it to his Carter and then put the vest and coat back on.

"Who's Hite?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, Mel seemed very, adamant about not getting her tail touched." Daniel stated.

"He um, is a, German Sheppard, by species. Anyway, uh, didn't move out of the way totally or I should say, wasn't fully in the back on one of those vans once when the doors closed. I won't go into details, but a lot of screaming was involved." Fox Ford said with sympathy and horror on his face.

"They had to cut his tail off. It's happened a few times in the past to some other's." Melissa said limping over with Ford's coat on, completely button up. "He's still learning to walk."

"And seeing a counselor." Fox Carter said. "I can see it, but then I also can't see the problem with not having a tail anymore."

"Same here. I even tried talking to him, but he didn't seem to respond much. I guess just having to learn to walk again is more than he can take. They say it's going to take at least a year for him to even be able to run again." Fox Ford said.

"Wow. Your tails make that much difference in balancing?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Surprisingly it does." Fox Carter said. "For humans, it's in the ears. For us, it's both."

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"I'll manage. Going to be a slow walk back to town when we get done here." Melissa said with a grimace. "Let's see if the other two might be in here first."

Fox Ford handed over his zat to her as Mitchell asked what they were looking for.

"Ranis is a, short horse. Not a pony, or donkey, or mule." Fox Ford said as they were slowly going forward again. "He's actually a very short horse."

"Net'al is black Panther. They were, are, if they are still alive, together." Fox Carter said.

"I thought you told me once you all stayed within each other's.." Ford began as he stopped to look around the last corner.

"Most of us do. It's not something we stop or condone. After the threat of the Goa'uld not coming back, more of us started to become more outgoing. It was considered a blessing for many who loved others outside their own, breed. Curse for me in some ways." Melissa said from being in the middle of the group.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"The guy I was going to marry left me for some Bobcat. I'm better off without him anyway. I didn't really like some aspects of his personality." she said shrugging. "Ow."

They slowly entered the room to find the shield was gone. And so was part of the door. The room beyond was completely empty though it had blood stains just about everywhere. Thankfully it was dry, but the smell was still there. Surprisingly there wasn't any bones or anything else. Just a totally empty, but very big and open room. All around the floor against the walls was metal grating, a couple inches in thickness. On the top of the ceiling was some old sprinkler system that had long since stopped being useful. According to the computers they managed to access, the sprinklers were used to spray the creatures and room down to get rid of the waste products. With the slight incline of the floor on either side going down the middle of the room, it made everything go down the grates. At the far end of the room, another large door was open. A large pile of bricks that was in the doorway to the outside world ended up being what was left of the door. They all cautiously approached.

"This is a big doorway." Mitchell muttered.

"Indeed. I believe the intended purpose was to allow the bigger creatures to leave and return. For study purposes." Teal'c stated.

"And the smaller door we came through was small to keep them from coming into the lab area." Vala said. "But why would there be smaller creatures then if they could get through the doorway?"

"There wasn't small creatures before. The computers stated the creatures were all big." Melissa said as he rubbed her leg lightly. "From what we could guess, these creatures got out and, ended up mutating or mating with the other life outside. There was once a large force field active that contained the creatures in a couple square miles. It failed when we accidentally turned off the field to the room we are in that they had escaped from. Some of the bigger creatures along with a few smaller ones lived together here as a sort of den. Without that field, they were able to wander outside the zone and attack us."

"There is a close resemblance to those half furry reptiles that live in the forest." Fox Ford said.

"Is it just me, or are you two also feeling overly cautious and…" Fox Carter said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"In danger?" Mel asked. "Yeah, I feel like I'm being watched, by a predator."

"I ignore it, and face it." Fox Ford said with a growl as he sniffed the air.

"You heal, we don't." the two fox girls said.

Both Ford's walked up, got on either side and held their little mirrors out.

"Nothing." the both said together as they noticed nothing outside the walls.

"Nice view though." Mitchell said as he and the other's walked up to the opening and looked out.

For miles and miles, they saw a magnificent forest below them. A very large ramp sort of walkway lead down into the forest. It was still intact, but showed many signs of use. Claw marks, dried blood and fur along with some feathers were here and there. From what they noticed after stepping out, the doorway was huge. Since the room was big enough for a cargo ship to enter and be flying high enough to use the rings system, the door was extremely huge even though the door wasn't open. The ramp was also the same size in width and how long it was, they couldn't tell because the forest was growing up the slant slowly. It wasn't cracked at the top, but the bottom had many visible cracks from where roots had split it in various areas.

There was mountains to their left, but a good couple hundred miles away, covered with thick snow topped peaks. The mountain range continued up out of view because of the building they were in and went the other direction out of view as well. To the right, was the continuing expanse of forest that Mel said eventually lead to where the town was, and somewhere had the Stargate in it. The run off from those mountains, which was continuous all year, eventually made up the river that ran near one edge of the town. So far, the water was still considered fresh water and a area just outside the town that opened into a deeper spot was where swimming was allowed. Any closer to town was off limits to avoid causing contamination. Even though things were brought from Earth to help them, the water was much cleaner than any run off on Earth. And much safer to drink than Brita water. However, they did run the water through a cleaning system, mostly because other animals in the forest may have done more than drink from it.

"Must be the run off from those mountains that keep this forest going." Ford said.

"It is." Mel said.

"Daniel, you got a camera…" Mitchell said.

"Getting it out now." he said looking in his bag.

"I swear we are being watched." Fox Carter said as Daniel took several pictures.

"Probably from whatever lives in there." Mel said pointing below them. "But it feels closer."

They turned around hearing rocks move and saw small rocks falling from the doorway and rolling around on the ground.

"Probably just settling. Us talking and walking around and such…" Mitchell muttered as he began turning around.

"I strongly disagree." Teal'c stated with a worried voice.

They looked up slowly. What they should have seen was the top of building or temple. Considering what it was once used for, the different names got kinda confusing after awhile. Torture Temple, Temple of Pain, Building of Horror, Lab of Abominable Acts. There was others, some rather derogatory in nature, but the word temple was used often. Anyway, they didn't see the top. They saw something that made them all cringe in fear instead of aiming their weapons. All three foxes were very tense and in more fear than the others. Mostly because of the instinct to want to run from danger. The same creature that had came through the gate into the SGC, was staring at them, about ten feet away. Despite the short distance, and being above them, they could smell its foul breath. It got worse as it opened its mouth and roared at them. And then it jumped.

"RUN!" Mitchell yelled.

He really didn't have to say it as he noticed he wasn't the first one back into the building. They kept running even after the floor shook from the impact from the creature landing. He glanced back long enough to see the creature roar again and come through the opening, making it bigger as it chased after them. They ran through the smaller opening and turned around quickly. Teal'c didn't even hesitate to fire the large staff weapon on his hip. The first hit, right in the face, didn't even slow it down. The second, third and then finally fifth one blew a hole in its head and made it drop. That and the other's firing at it helped.

"Good one Teal'c." Mitchell said rubbing his forehead and putting his cap back on.

"We're missing people." Carter said looking around.

"Sam? Mel?" Fox Ford said glancing around and then shouting their names.

"Ford and Daniel are missing too." Mitchell said as he glanced around and then grabbed his com. "Jackson, General, Melissa, Sam. Any of you read?"

They waited a moment and then heard movement back down the corridor.

"I'm getting that bad feeling again." Fox Ford said as the group started to check it out. "I don't think it is them."

"What else could it…." Carter began asking when something big came around the corner. "Oh god."

"Not another one of these." Fox Ford whined. "Nobody move. I want its attention on me."

"But…" Mitchell began.

"Shh! Trust me. We've dealt with these before."

It looked like a very large cobra, however, the fan like part on either side of its head was rigged like a saw blade, and the enormous snake was white. Except its eyes. The two large fangs were at least two feet long and dripping with venom that burned the floor with each drop. It slowly slithered into the room, keeping a watch on them all as they backed up.

"Is it intelligent like…" Carter started asking.

"No." Fox Ford said quickly as he held up a hand and waved it back and forth slowly. "Like most snakes, from what I understood back on Earth, they will keep a close watch on a moving object until it stops. That could have been cobras only, I'm not sure."

"It seems to apply here." Mitchell said seeing the snake follow Fox Ford's hand with its head.

"Back up very slowly." Fox Ford said as he continued to wave. "When it strikes, you don't want to be near me."

"Teal'c could just…." Mitchell began.

"These move faster than bullets, or so it seems. Okay, I think you're all far enough back from the sounds of it. Teal'c, are you ready to fire?"

"Indeed."

"When I say when, not before."

"Understood."

"Try not to jump, and please don't scream. Once I stop moving my hand, it will go for me."

"And…" Mitchell began as the hand stopped and Fox Ford quickly raised his other one.

"Wait, how did you know what was going on if you weren't there?" a guy in the crowd asked.

"He's probably going to say he jumped in with the others at the last second and blew the snakes head off." someone else said.

"You weren't there. You heard it from your friends later." Shelby stated.

"Very observant of you Captain Shelby." Ford said with a smile after taking a drink. "God I if just had one bean seed for this coffee, I'd be the riches and most liked man in the world. I could get world peace with this stuff. No, I wasn't there or about to attack. You'll hear about me and the other three rather soon. I have always been great with talking about details, so my counterpart was able to fill all the, details, really well. So…"

The snake striked so quickly that they didn't even see it move in. The head moved back and then it was a couple feet from them. They could reach out and touch it's nose if they wanted. Carter cried out a moment and backed up into the wall. Fox Ford had barely managed to catch the two fangs that almost entered his back. They did poke into his shoulders, but the coat kept them from piercing. However, the venom was burning his coat. The strike had also pushed him back a few feet and almost to his knees for a moment.

"Teal'c…" he said standing up.

Though the snake was larger than a normal snake, and had stronger than normal scales that were bullet proof, except for armor piercing rounds at close range, it couldn't withstand the blast from the staff weapon. It burned right through the skin between the eyes and blasted out the back of its head. Fox Ford quickly pushed the head away as more venom started to drain out. He quickly tossed his coat off, away from the dying snake and grabbed the canteen from his hip.

"Is that venom acid based?" Carter asked.

"Yes." he said pouring water on the burnt areas of the coat. "Even burns through glass. Don't touch it. And you screamed."

"I did not." she stated.

"I'd call it more of a yelp." Mitchell said.

She huffed and walked past the dead creature.

"How in the hell did this even get in here? We should have seen it, or at least heard it." Mitchell said.

"Probably from that hole above us we passed before." Fox Ford said picking up his coat as Teal'c followed Carter.

"You two find them?" Mitchell asked as the other two walked out.

"They must have rolled down the incline and into the forest." Carter said as she looked through her binoculars. "Or one of the cracks."

Mitchell tried his com again as Fox Ford was looking through binoculars as well.

"I see a boot poking out from that large crack." he said rushing down, only to trip and start rolling. He quickly used his gun to slow his decent as they were walking down at a fast pace, but more cautiously.

"Not a word." he said getting up slowly.

"So where is all that balance…" Mitchell began only to stop quickly as he was snarled at. "Never mind."

"Better." Fox Ford said going down faster to the boot. "It's Daniel. He's unconscious and upside down. By the looks of some of the broken roots, the other's are down further."

Teal'c and Mitchell slowly got Daniel out, finding he was bruised and scrapped, but otherwise just fine. No broken bones or internal injuries as far as the two could tell. While he was being checked out, Carter and Fox Ford were looking down the large crack. It measures at least seven feet wide and the depth was rather far. Some roots were jumbled together while others were far enough apart that things like people or smaller animals could fall through. They did notice some claw marks on a few roots as they descended into the darkness, some scraps of clothing, mostly being parts of the dirty white suit of Mel's and what they figured was parts of the shirt she got from Ford. They tried calling out to them, but got no response.

The large animal jumped at them. Ford heard Mitchell yelling for them to run. He noticed Daniel start to move only to be slipping back and falling. Mel wasn't moving and neither was Fox Carter. They were to paralyzed to move and the creature was going to land on Fox Carter in the next second. He grabbed Fox Carter by the arm and pulled just in time as they both fell into Melissa and started tumbling down the incline with Daniel. He was still conscious and from what he could see, Fox Carter was too because she curled up to try and stop rolling while avoiding hurting her self. Melissa had passed out and Daniel had fell into the large crack they were heading for. Above, during the rolls, Ford noticed the creature not following and heard gun fire, plus that staff weapon. He managed to stop himself from sliding further as he heard Fox Carter cry out for help. She was hanging onto a root, three feet down, while trying to hold Mel under her left arm so she didn't fall further. Her claws had left marks in a few roots above her plus on the rock wall where she lost her grip.

"I'm coming!" he yelled crawling down quickly. "Daniel, we need…"

"Wait, the roots aren't all…" she began.

They snapped under his feet and he fell past them grabbing a larger root just under them. The root she had hold of started cracking and snapped before she could even look around. Ford managed to grab her free hand before she fell further and Carter managed to keep hold of Mel by her shirt, which almost ripped off.

"Sam?!"

"I'm okay. Hands are sore. Broke a couple claws. Don't laugh.."

"Mel still alive?" he asked trying to glance around at the barely visible light they had streaming in while trying not to laugh, despite the situation.

"As far as I can tell. How long can you hold on?"

"Got a death grip, which is the problem. I can't see anything because there is so little light and I don't know much more of this root there is before my hand rips it in half."

"And here I thought I had the claws." she muttered. "Can you pull me up enough so I can grab you around the waist or something to give you a free hand?"

"Hang on." he said straining as he pulled the two closer.

"Didn't have to pull me this high." she said wrapping her right arm around his neck as they heard the root cracking.

"Better here than you ripping my pants off." he said activating the light on his vest. "Oh look, a large root we can drop onto."

She looked down seeing it was a very wide root, less than two feet below going into either side of the rock face. She then looked above them as he let go.

"Wait…." she cried.

They landed on the large root and he managed to hold them both so they didn't slide off. After helping her up to sit beside him, he pulled Mel up and laid her down.

"Mitchell, anyone?" Ford asked into his com. He started to try again when it came away in his hands. "You've got to be kidding."

"Broke it again? You're counterpart breaks his a lot too." she said trying hers. "All I get is static and Mel doesn't have one."

"Turn you're light on."

She did and it helped them see where they were. The root he had had hold of was ready to snap on any sharp tugs and the other roots nearby were old, cracking or too far away to grab. Or too small to climb, much less grab in a capacity for them to hang on to. Without help, they were not getting out. And the root they were on, it was dead and cracking badly. And slowly drooping with them on it.

"We need to get off this, quick." she said. "You still carry that cable gun?"

"No. I only had it because it was made for scaling cliffs in other missions before the SGC. In my past and such."

"My Ford won't say a damn thing either about it."

"Good. No one needs to know that info. I'd prefer to forget it if I could. I'm guessing you don't have any rope." he said as they heard more cracking.

"No. I don't even have a full pack. Just extra clips, med-pack and a few things like that. What about your sword? You could stick it into the wall…"

"Don't have it with me. Got a new sword now and I'm wishing I brought it as well. We could stand on it and wait for help to arrive."

"There's a few more bigger roots below us." she said looking down with the light. "I can't see any way up, so we're better off going down to a more secure root."

"I weigh the most, so I'll go down and see if it is safe. Maybe this one won't break with me on it."

"Be careful." she said touching his arm. "You're not mine, but I still care and I know she'd hate me if you didn't come back."

"This is me." he said with a smile.

"That's what I am worried about." she said as he slid off and dropped about six feet.

The root held, but part of it ripped under his feet and he slid off barely grabbing on.

"Ford?!"

"I'm fine!" he yelled as he slowly was able to crawl back up on it. "That was close."

"Ford, it is still cracking."

"I see it. It's about to break any second down here and it's coming out of the wall. Drop Melissa."

"Are you sure you can catch her?"

"Gotta try. I can't catch you both when it breaks. On three." he said gritting his teeth for the pain he knew was about to come.

Sam watched as she slowly slid Mel over the edge, holding her under the arms, and then let go. Seeing as there was a very good chance of him grabbing her and then sliding off, her caught her, and then dropped down straddling the root. Carter saw what he did and had to cringed at the pain she knew he had to be in.

"Ford?" she asked after a few moments.

"Give me a moment." he squeaked out.

Mel stirred slightly and felt a weight on her chest. And heard crying. Someone was holding her close, a little too close for her liking. Plus, she could tell that the it was a bit more, drafty. The shirt that Ford had given her wasn't as intact as before. And his face was a little too close to a certain part of her body she knew was exposed.

"I'm not dead." Mel said seeing Ford leaning over her body crying.

"I know." he squeaked out again.

"You ca…are you alright?"

"No." he said slowly sitting up.

She sat up and noticed where they were and then saw Fox Carter above her. She got up slowly and moved back as he pushed on her leg. He stuck his right blade into the root as the root Carter was on cracked further and dropped. Carter reached out grabbing his extended left hand as the root fell into the darkness. A quick swing got her up where the other two were. He removed the blade, laid back and slowly pulled his legs up laying them out straight as Carter sat down rubbing her tail.

"What happened?" Mel asked sitting down and rubbing her aching head. "How far did we drop?"

Mel had pity on her face as Carter told her what happened, especially with what Ford went through to catch her. While she was being told all this, she turned away and did what she could with the shirt to cover herself.

"Ouch. Sorry Ford."

"No problem." he said barely moving. "Let's all stay awake. I don't want to do that again. Oh, Sorry Melissa. That was not intentional."

"I didn't think it was."

"Still hurting?" Carter asked.

"Subsiding slowly. I want to go home. So, how far do you think we are Sam?"

"I can't really tell. It's rather hard to see any sunlight. I'd guess though, 40 feet down."

"How far till bottom?" Mel asked.

"I don't know." Carter said as she looked down. "I hope one bullet won't make any difference."

She dropped it and barely seconds later, they heard a small splash. Ford sat up and the two shined their lights, not seeing anything but blackness.

"That could be very deep water." Carter said.

"Other than that storm, when was the last time it rained Mel?" Ford asked.

"Um, one of your weeks. These plants suck up a lot of water though. So many trees and roots like this must take most of it in. That root that broke must have died out years ago. Possibly because it was crushed somewhere during that quake several years back. The one we are on must belong to a very strong tree whose root wasn't damaged with shifting of rocks in this region."

She looked around some more and then dug a claw into the root looking at a section.

"A very healthy root. Should hold until they find us." she said tossing the small bit off into the darkness.

"What?" Ford asked after a moment.

"Oh. I'm taking horticultural. I've always found plants fascinating." Mel said.

"That's, interesting."

"I got her the books and other things she needed when she mentioned the interest years ago." Carter said. "She even helped us with our garden. Which I hear is much better than yours."

"Huh?"

"Don't you and my Ford send letters to each other, or at least talk in some way?" Carter asked.

"No."

"Now there is a typical guy thing. So much for all that communication." Carter muttered.

"I communicate a lot!"

"Is there a relevance for this part of the story?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Yes, there is. You just have to wait and find out." Ford said finishing the coffee. "So…."

"Just not with yourself." Carter said as Mel started cracking up. "And talking to yourself personally doesn't count. I've seen my Ford also do it."

"Wait a minute. You're dissing on me after I've saved your life?"

"We've got to do something until we get rescued. My com is totally open to anyone listening so they'll hear us at some point. Besides, we've both got those watches on so they can locate us. To pass the time, we need to do something. I figure why not compare the differences between spouses. And since I'd rather not hear about my counterpart, mostly since we communicate regularly, usually through letters…."

"I do it with my counterpart too." Mel said. "It was strange at first, but now I look forward to sending letters. She promised me a tour, if the knowledge of the gate becomes public any time soon."

"You two are ganging up on me."

The two looked at each other and then smiled at him.

"There's nothing better to do."

He could only shake his head while running his hands over his face as they laughed.

"Why me?" he muttered making them laugh further.

"Because, you are so easy." Carter said giggling. "So, why is it you don't talk to him?"

"What would we even talk about?"

"Well, how things are going in each other's worlds for instance. Just like what me and your Sam do. Maybe even how the sex is. I think it is better for us." she said seeing his face turn really red in the light.

"I really liked the letter she got that said, he shifts my orbit." Mel said. "I didn't get it until Sam explained the other phrase."

"Why couldn't I get stuck with the guys instead?" he muttered as he looked up. "You tell her about…"

"Janet isn't here and I needed some girl to talk to. Mel is just one of a few girls I really trust. We talk about pretty much everything." Carter said. "She was there helping me when I gave birth to Nancy and Sally."

"You're midwife too?" Ford asked raising a eyebrow.

"I've helped deliver…" Mel said looking up thinking. "Um, I've lost count. Before SG-1 first arrived on our planet, it was just over a dozen. After finding we were going to be safe and people could live more freely now, more people got together and then lots of children came."

"Yeah, there's a big school now. It's fun to see children laughing. I love hearing mine laugh. Being a mother is so incredible. It's one of the more important things your Sam and I talk about."

"We want two more, but Sally takes most of our free time, plus our work makes it difficult to have more. We figure we'll wait a few more years and see what happens. K-9 assures me that even at fifty she'll still be healthy enough to have kids."

"We have our own K-9. He follows the kids around, plays with them sometimes and helps them with school." Carter said.

"We didn't see him around in the hospital though."

"He's out helping with scanning the area and protection." Carter said flicking a bug off her leg.

"Where are they?" Mel muttered as she rubbed her arms. "Is it me or is it getting cold in here?"

"Kinda feels cold." Carter said.

"I'm not noticing it." Ford said as he watched Sam feel Mel's forehead.

"You've got a fever. Probably have a infection in one or more of your injuries." Carter said digging into her pack. "I got some antibiotics in this med pack, or I should."

"We need to get out of here." Ford said as he took a swipe at something on the wall with his blade.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked as she found the pills.

"I hate spiders. And that damned thing was as big as my hand." he said wiping his blade off on the root.

"I almost forgot you're totally afraid of them." Mel said with a chuckle. "Did you tell him about that story with the kids and your Ford?"

"Here's my water." Carter said handing the pills and canteen. "No, I didn't tell him."

"Don't tell me. If it involves spiders, I don't want to know." he said shining his light around and then at the wall, slowly going up.

"What are you thinking? We don't have any tools for climbing." Carter said.

He used the blade to make a few deeps cuts at angles, eventually getting a pyramid shaped rock out.

"What are you going to do…" Carter began when he dropped it, on purpose.

The two girls quickly covered their selves thinking a massive splash of water was going to hit them. Both of them briefly looked at each other, before the rock hit, and they both silently agreed to push him in, in spite. However, there was no giant splash. Not of water anyway. Mud hit them, though thankfully and very surprisingly, it only got on their legs and feet. Not much higher than that. Ford shook his head and just slide off, landing in a good six inches of mud. He glanced around with the light seeing the ground was completely muddy.

"I'm going to look around."

"What if there is more spiders?" Mel asked.

"You'll hear lots of gun fire then. Keep a listen…." he said pulling his gun.

"Oh no." Carter said dropping off, Mel following along shortly after. "Ugh. You fire that and with this much enclosed space, plus we have no idea how stable this rock is, you'll not only blow our ear drums, you'll possibly bury us."

"I know I'm not feeling well.." Mel said looking behind them. "But I swear I am seeing, light."

The two turned and also saw light. It was barely there, but noticeable.

"Must be sunlight making it through everything above us." Carter said as Ford slowly walked over, using his foot to feel for any holes.

"I don't think so." Ford said looking up as he got near the light. "It's a, moss, I think. Fascinating. Looks like there might be more in some of these cracks."

"I got to see this. I've only read it in books." Mel said walking up. "It is a florescent type of moss. I've encountered this in a few places in the deeper parts of the forest where there is little to no light. But it was so much smaller."

She looked at her fingers seeing them glowing slightly from the dust that brushed off after touching it.

"There is more, a lot more. But you can barely see it." Mel said.

"You can make out the outlines in the cracks. They go pretty high. Wonder how deep though." Carter said.

"Maybe there is more of this stuff around in bigger clumps." Ford said. "Our flashlights won't last forever. And it doesn't look like the others have even came close to finding us."

"I tried to call my Ford through the watch, but…..what about you?"

"Got nothing. Probably something in the rock bed here." he said slamming his hand into the side of the wall in frustration.

Mel looked up as several small rocks broke off above her in the wall. More moss was now showing and more rocks started to slowly fall out.

"I think we better back up." she said moving away quickly as they followed moments later.

More of the wall started to break away and more moss started showing up as more rock feel away, getting higher and higher. They hide behind the large root above them, just incase the wall came falling towards them. After a moment, it stopped leaving a pile of glowing rocks, and a opening in the wall that had more of the glowing moss along the wall that went rather deep.

"Wow. There's a path. Looks like it goes pretty far." Ford said looking in.

"We're all staying here until help…." Carter said stopping as they heard noise from above.

At first, it was just small cracks and breaking of wood, plus things bouncing off the wall. It slowly got louder and the walls vibrated slightly.

"Oh, just what we need. A quake." Mel muttered as she walked past them to the hole in the wall. "Personally, I'd rather be crushed than die slowly from being buried or suffocating in this mud."

Sam followed quickly as Ford backed up keeping watch. Lots of broken roots started falling, most of them a few inches in width, but some were about a foot. Rocks also followed of varying sizes. Sam turned to look as Ford backed in quickly as several basketball sized rocks bounced off the root they were previously on. They went different directions, but a few came at them. Though it hurt, he smacked them away with his blades the best he could. One very large root came crashing down a few dozen feet past the root they were on previously sending a big splash of mud everywhere. The ladies were more fortunate because he was in the way.

"Nice." he muttered as he brushed some mud off his face.

Several more larger roots came down followed by a couple of sections of the wall from high above that was the size of some cars. The quickly went farther into the crack as mud was splashed around more and more things from above came down near the entrance. After another minute, it all settled down and was quiet again.

"Great, we're buried in here." Carter muttered as her voice tightened.

"We'll get out Sam. There has to be air coming from somewhere. otherwise this, moss wouldn't be here. We've got water tablets, a few MRE'S and whatever you might have gotten that I made exclusively for the SG teams. Still have the medical supplies too." he said rubbing her shoulder. "They'll find us."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." she said rubbing his hand. "Can you dig us out and see how bad it is out there?"

He tried for a couple of minutes, and managed to break up enough rock to make an opening for them to look out.

"If we could just get rid of all this by making it vanish." he muttered.

Carter and Ford both turned as they heard a familiar sound.

"After all that, it still works. And it didn't fall out of the holster." Mel said looking at the zat she had been given earlier. "Let's see if it will do anything."

Several shots later they were able to see out. She had to fire at a few more things in their way so they could get out. They could see a bit more light now since most of the roots above them were broken. Some were sitting on other roots while most of it was on the ground around them.

"I suggest we don't move around this much. One fall could get any one of us impaled on some stick or rock." Carter said. "However, you can look around for us. See if we might be able to get out or at least send a message or something."

"Hurrah for me." he said walking out slowly.

After a few moments, he managed to make it up onto the large root they had dropped from that was now broken and sticking in the mud.

"See anything?" Carter asked.

"Um, well…it's not safe to walk through. I cut my leg open after a slip."

"I thought I smelled fresh blood suddenly." Mel said.

"Me too. I was thinking it might be you though."

"I'm not bleeding anymore as far as I can tell. Though I do feel like it is getting hotter." she said un-tucking the shirt.

"You're missing a few buttons and the shirt is ripped in several places back here." Carter said using the flashlight to check to see if she was bleeding.

"I noticed." she said. "At least I'm still got my chest covered again. Lost a star though."

"What are you doing?" Carter asked as she heard metal clinking against metal.

"An idea that once worked a long time ago. Though I was pointing straight ahead instead of up." he said as he was taking the sliding part off his gun.

"What sort of idea?"

"You already know my bullets are special. I've taken the slider off and the barrel. I'm going put a hole through this bullet and place part of my boot string through it. From there, I'm going to tie a flare to it and then fire it into the air."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard! You can't do that! Guns aren't designed to do that! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No. I've taken a lot of the propellant out, and this is just a normal round. If I do this right, like I did in the past, the bullet will fire into the air, just enough to get the flare up above for everyone to see and then, hopefully will drop somewhere up there." he said still working.

"It's not going to work. No barrel means that the bullet will not go anywhere. Nothing to guide it."

"I'm going to hold the casing in place and let the hammer hit it like normal. It will work. I've done it before, though I sending a urgent message to someone else on another building at the time." he said tying the flare on the other end.

"That is going to blow up in your face. It can't work."

"Got a better idea to let them know we are down here? I could just fire off a few rounds, but that might bring more down on us."

"That is not…"

He shook his head, pointed the gun up, used his fingers on his left hand to hold the casing on the track and pulled back the hammer with his right thumb after igniting the flare.

"Here's to hoping."

(A.U. As stupid and completely impossible as this idea sounds, I've heard that is it theoretically possible. Though the idea involves shooting straight, not up or down. Now, for anyone who thinks I am just doing the impossible, ignore it and kept reading. No offense, but I'd rather not hear about how far fetched the idea is.)

He couldn't hold back the scream of pain that came as the bullet casing burned his fingers after it was fired. He lost the casing but shoved the gun and his burning fingers into his abs as the gun began losing other parts. Thankfully, they landed in his lap. The girls were rather amazed as it did fly up, bouncing off the wall once before just barely going over the lip way above. Only because they had slightly better eyesight did they barely notice the smoke from the flare and then someone looking down.

"That, was totally impossible." Carter muttered. "That shouldn't have worked. But we got someone."

"You're radio is cracking." Mel said.

"We are down here and alive. Repeat, we are down here and alive." she said.

Someone was saying something, but it was garbled. She pulled her binoculars and looked up seeing Mitchell. She tried waving her flashlight, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mel, fire the zat gun right above us. They should see that."

Carter noticed Mitchell notice it and follow it as it came up and then went into the sky.

"He saw that. The others are now looking in here as well. I think Sam is digging out the rope she has. Um, no. Must be something else."

"How many clips do you have?" Ford asked walking back over slowly.

"Um…say six or so. Why?"

"Give me the gun."

Carter shrugged and gave it over as she asked why.

"Oh, I have an another idea. Hopefully they will notice it before we run out of ammo. Keep watch and let me know if they seem to figure it out."

He fired off several rounds, at different intervals.

"Anything?"

"I know you're trying Morse code, but they didn't get it. Try again." Carter said.

He did it again, this time repeating it over and over until he ran out of ammo and tossed the clip aside as he handed him a new one.

"Looks like they are talking about it. Do it a couple more….wait." she said holing up a hand. "They're looking over the chasm we're in. And now they are shooting at something."

They all heard gun fire and could see it above them somewhat. A few unknown animals the size of cats dropped in dead along with some more of the rocks from above.

"Thank you." Ford yelled up.

"Those, are considered like big versions of rats." Carter said. "Except they look like a cross between a cat and rat, with shark teeth. Kinda like vultures."

"Nice." Ford muttered as one of the creatures that caused them to be where they were landed several feet away from them.

They jumped and backed away with their weapons ready, Carter taking hers from him quickly. Another one fell in along with some more of the other smaller creatures. These ones were still alive and started eating on the bigger dead creatures. Though several did notice them.

"Oh my god." Mel said looking up.

"I think we should leave." Carter said pulling her with as they went into the crack in the wall.

"They got some legs on them." Ford said following along quickly.

He noticed a lot more of the creatures coming down either by scaling the walls where they could or jumping from broken root to broken root. And some of the roots were over fifteen feet away from each other.

"It is going to stink in here real quickly." Carter said as he turned around and shot a few of the creatures that got too close. "Thankfully, those things stay away from town, but their body odor is worse than a skunk and a decaying body."

"I'm now noticing it." Ford said as he pushed the girls further in to escape the smell. "Must be what keeps them from being eaten."

"Some bird that is bigger than the bald eagle eats them." Carter said as they kept moving. "They will also eat their own kind too."

The crack was big and getting bigger as they followed the moss. Their flashlights keeping a watch ahead for anything and everything. Ford had given Mel his light while he took her zat. What few of the creatures that did follow or occasionally did, he zatted. Though one lens on his glasses were broken, the other was fully functional giving him the ability to see just enough behind him. They tried to stop for a moment but after seeing several of the creatures following, they took off again and he zatted them.

"I thought they avoided town." Ford said firing again.

"They do." Mel said. "So many people and they stay away. Um, I think someone referred to their behavior as being like a, certain dog on your planet."

"Hyenas." Carter said.

"I guess they don't see us three as a threat." he said firing several times.

"It's getting much bigger in here." Carter said. "There must be water nearby too."

"I hear water rushing as well." Mel said turning her light off. "There must be a way out or something. There's a lot of light ahead."

Carter turned her light off as they entered a large enclosed area deep underground. The crack was a couple feet above the floor and stretched up into the ceiling a couple inches. From the looks of it, water was once in the chamber but had since run off down the fresh stream that continued further down another dark tunnel. Where the water started was anyone's guess, but Mel said it probably was part of the run off that went into some deep crack somewhere that eventually lead to where they were currently at. Carter shined her light into the water were it seemed to come out of the wall, and seeing it was a couple feet deep, but completely clear, and shining along the bottom.

"Hmm, gold. And a lot of it." she said as she knelt down to take a drink. "Fresh water. Taste a little different. Probably the gold."

"I think they stopped following us finally." Ford said as Mel also got a drink and then dunked her head under. "What…"

"Ah, my head feels so much better." she said after pulling it back out and shaking her head as Carter backed off.

"Don't laugh." Carter warned as she noticed him starting to.

Mel ignored him as she did it again and waited ten seconds before coming back out and then straightening her hair and fur back as much as possible.

"That should help alleviate the fever some." Carter said.

"Got rid of the fatigue." Mel said sitting down and glancing at the walls. "A lot of that moss is here. Enough light to read with."

"There is a lot of gold." Ford said reaching into the water to grab a handful of flakes. "Yeah, it's real."

"You're not going to keep it are you? You weigh enough as it is."

"No Sam." he said tossing it back and then also getting a drink. "Looks like there might be silver in here too."

"There is a lot of minerals and precious ores on this planet." Mel said as Carter looked at her injured leg. "Some of your people are mining a few areas, with our permission of course. So far, everything we've asked for has been given."

"Everything?" Ford asked as he watched Carter look over Mel's leg and a few other spots.

"Even weapons." Carter said. "They aren't trying to kill any neighbors or take over any planets. Seeing as quite a few people from the SGC and other places on Earth now reside here, many things are allowed that aren't normally on other allied worlds. There is a iron ore mine just outside of town that according to the readings, stretches for a couple miles. Mostly it is just plains on top of the ground, kids play there a lot. The mining of that takes place further out, which is why the town's buildings and such are mostly made of iron and anything derived from that."

"Cool. Can you feel that?" he said pointing at her leg.

"Oh yeah. It hurts." Mel said wincing. "Has since I woke up, both times. I feel it with each step. I've felt worse and besides, limping will only slow us all down."

"You've opened it in a few places, but otherwise, you're not going to bleed to death. Don't make any long jumps or falls. The strain might cause your shin to break open much worse than it did." he said glancing at it. "Good thing you feel the pain."

"I know. The doctor said any deep injury, such as this, if you feel the pain, you're doing good." Mel said as she looked. "Is there an infection?"

"I think so. I can feel swelling around the wound down here on the shin, but higher up, it doesn't feel like it as bad." Carter said looking at Ford with a movement of her head. He understood quickly and got up going back into the crack to look if they might be being followed.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but, I am glad you're here doing this Sam. If he was, there would probably be problems." Mel muttered as she slowly opened the shirt to let her see the wounds on her chest and abs.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to say that." she said noticing that only a few of the cuts had bleed recently but since closed up. She was going to have a lot of scars on her body, but the fur would cover them all eventually.

"This conversation does not leave this place, but if we get trapped down here and can't get out. And I mean seriously get stuck with no hope of possible rescue, at least in time for us two, I'm jumping him." Mel whispered. "And I will zat you if you try to stop me."

"Jump…wait, you don't mean?!" she whispered.

"With everything you've told me and the other few girls about your Ford…"

"You're jealous." Carter said as Mel closed her shirt.

"Of course I'm jealous." she spat lightly. "And I'm not the only one. I haven't been with anyone and just about every girl I know has. And if you hadn't picked up your Ford, I would have. Despite the blue hair, he is very eyes on the eyes. The only reason I don't do all that training and exercise stuff he shows others is because it drives me crazy to look at him in those jogging pants. And I noticed I am not the only one. The other problem I have, he was only a inch from my nipple back there when I woke up. I'm only admitting it to you because I'm sure you can smell how I feel right now."

"I know the feeling." she muttered.

"And if that, shift the orbit saying is half true, for both Fords, then I am not dying…."

"He won't do it." she said shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure as a last request, he will. Your Ford told me, if anything ever happened to you, the only person he could even think of loving, since you did tell him to find someone else after you were gone, it would be me he chose. Though we both hope you die of old age many years later or if lucky, find something that prolongs life. I don't have many girlfriends I can talk to about personal stuff, and I'd rather you not die despite how much I want him anyway." Mel stated sadly as she kept her eyes on Carter's.

"Thank god I know you enough that you aren't trying to take him from me. Though a few other girls did try before Nancy came. But I don't think…."

"You know how much of a gentlemen and a push over your Ford is concerning women. Remember that day those three ladies had him help them move to a new house several streets down? He did everything except carry them! He didn't even care that they were checking him out, in more ways than one." Mel said trying to fight off the feelings rising inside her.

"I remember. However, when one of those ladies tried to get frisky, he walked away."

"Right. Knowing everything you know, do you think he'd actually refuse me, if we were sure we were not getting out of here alive. They can easily get him, even if it takes years. I know for a fact, and would bet my life on it, he wouldn't dare stop any of your advances."

"True. He never could deny me." she muttered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he actually might take that request if it…"

"I'm very flattered. Really, I am." Ford said stepping out and startling the girls. "I'll get us out of here before that though."

"I know you find me attractive. You once told me you were thinking about asking me out once. Back before you started going out with Sam." Mel said as Carter sat back in shock.

"Yes. But you told me that your people didn't date or something like that outside your own species and such. Yes, I know that has all changed and yes, I even find this Sam attractive. Doesn't mean I'm going to cheat."

"Technically, with her, it wouldn't be cheating." Mel said pointing at Carter. "They are pretty much the same person. And if we were both about to die, I wouldn't be surprised if we both got you. Anyway, why were you listening in on our private conversation?"

"I wasn't trying too. I could hear you because there was nothing else to listen to. And my hearing has gotten better as of late since the change."

"What sort of change?" Carter asked.

"Um…I'll tell you later when we get out."

"And if we don't?" she asked crossing her arms.

"We both know we don't want that and you know why?" he said walking to the stream and following it. "Let's go while I still have some blood in my brain."

"I thought he smelled aroused earlier." Carter muttered quietly as they followed. "Its only gotten stronger."

"Can you blame him after what we said?"

After the attack that took place shortly after the zat blast and the strange firing of the PC-90 they heard, which they eventually figured out was one of them doing Morse code, they were about to do a rescue. However, a bunch of small creatures came out of the woods and started towards them, followed by two more of the very large creatures. They all fired into the oncoming animals while backing up. Teal'c shot the bigger creatures as they jumped, making them fall into the chasm.

Before the attack, after Daniel woke up, and unfortunately with a slight sprained ankle, they had looked into the chasm with night vision goggles, going around the edge to see what they could see. Unfortunately, at one point, Mitchell stepped on a section that was very unstable and broke off, taking a large section of the ground out. They watched it fall along with many roots and other sections of the wall too that either came out from being ripped when a root was pulled on sharply or from the bigger pieces of rock hitting the wall making more fall in.

They backed up as they continued to fire and ended up backing behind the dead creature in the temple. And then finally having to crawl over the dead snake to avoid being attacked further. Mitchell had his leg swiped at leaving a few deep gouges and almost bit into. Fox Ford has been bitten several times, only to distract the animals long enough for the others to get over the snake. Daniel burned his hand slightly, after his ankle gave out making his land on some of the venom, but otherwise was okay. Teal'c got his hand scratched after he punched and then had to shake one of the creatures off himself. Carter was so far completely safe, only getting a few scrapes from falling down a few times like they all had in the rush. They continued to back up and ended back in the room with the rings. The door closed before more than three of the creatures got in. The stink got so bad that even after they were zatted away, they had little choice but to ring back. They hated the fact they had to leave the others behind, but they were injured and they all agreed that there was no way they were going back without gas mask.

Once at the Hummer, Mitchell radioed back they situation and stated they were on their way back. There was a few gliders that still flew so while several people flew them over the forest, where Fox Ford said they were somewhere in possibly or at least still in that chasm, the group could get cleaned and fixed up before heading back out to look for them again.

There was more than just the Hummers on the planet. The SGC had also sent supplies for a small base that was in the town, which Draco allowed once both Fox Ford and Carter talked to him about it. Most of the furs did not like flying at all. No one really was sure why, though speculations about the fact that animals usually didn't like to fly to begin with. Dogs and cats were different because of domestication, but other animals like most of the types found around them, back on Earth, were normally transported to other locations by car, or boat. Though it was only speculation. Since the feeling didn't bother Ford or Carter, and seeing as making a runway was really out of the question, a couple of transport helicopters, that could have missile pods and stationary guns placed on them, were sent to the planet on one of the trips when the Prometheus was bringing large supplies. Once the gliders located the exact location and or found the missing people, they would take the helicopter to pick them up.

On the bright side, they learned that no one else had been attacked or any sightings of any creatures near the town or settlements, once they got back. Carter wasn't too worried about Ford not coming back, but she was helping Fox Ford cope with the fact his Sam was out there and he wasn't. According to Carter's watch, it said that Ford was still alive. But then, her watch had been upgraded rather heavily, though it wasn't noticeable. The two foxes watch's, were the original designs Ford gave them back when he first created them for him and Sam.

For the moment, they were resting and awaiting news from the gliders. Once the gliders came back, it was getting near nighttime, so they very reluctantly decided to head out tomorrow at first light.

With the moss and their flashlights, they followed the underground water stream, that just kept going and going. There was a few twist and turns here and there, but mostly the water seemed to follow the wall. There was signs on the walls that showed the water was much higher and had been several times. However, it was more of at low tide as Ford said as an example. A few places they had to walk through the water to get further, but mostly, there was dry land on either side. It was more than eerie, only hearing their own steps and breathing as they walked through the darkness. Mel had one flashlight while Carter had hers.

Ford was walking ahead, other than to avoid seeing the two women that kept muttering under their breaths about different things, mostly because he had heard Mel bring up that conversation from before. And she kept making jokes or something and laughing at strange moments or at something Sam would say, not that he was able to make out much.

As for the conversation before, he figured it was the different medicines talking that made Mel, well, horny, not to mention a little on the loopy side. The first time they had to cross a section that had a lot of water and there was no way they were not getting their feet wet, Ford had went first holding one of her hands. Though he had warned both ladies the water was rather icy, it still was a shock on her injured leg. She ended up slipping and landing right on it, breaking it open in a few places. The other two also fell in trying to help her out of the icy water. They did laugh as they sat on the shore, but it went away quickly because of the cold. Other than shaking their fur out, there was little they could do to keep warm. Seeing as Mel was in a lot of pain and had a fever again, Carter gave her a shot of morphine and more antibiotics, then wrapped her leg with what gauze she had. It at least stemmed the bleeding. After a few minutes, Mel felt better and they took off again after a quick bite to eat. MRE's weren't the greatest things, but they did provide nutrition to keep the body going. Ford supporting most of her weight as she leaned into him until she felt she could walk on her own again.

But he was mostly walking ahead because he did have one lens working and it was helping him see. The occasional use of the night vision feature on Carter's goggles helped as well.

"I've been watching the wall for awhile now Sam. Have you noticed anything, out of the ordinary about it?" Ford asked.

"Not really."

"And you aren't asking me, why?" Mel said looking at the wall for less than a second before continuing to walk.

"You and drugs don't mix well." he said turning around as she bumped into him.

"Oh. I thought you were further ahead." she said blinking a few times before chuckling a moment.

"Mel, look at me." he said taking the flashlight and shining it in her eyes as Carter walked up. "Help me here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"See her hands?"

Carter looked to see Mel's hands were starting to explore his chest and go further. She grabbed them quickly as they reached his pants and then Mel tried to squirm away.

"Mel, please…"

"I'm ready whenever you are…" she said seductively. "I know you want it."

"I don't know why, but this is bringing back memories of you and a couple bottles of wine." he said holding the back of her head with one hand and trying to look into her eyes again.

"You mean your Sam."

"Yes. Her pupils are not dilating at all no matter how much or close I shined the light in them. How much did you give her anyway? She's as high as a kite?!"

"High in more ways than one."

"Sam. I really need to concentrate. And that look in yours eyes isn't helping." he said jerking suddenly and backing away somewhat. "Her hand."

"Sorry. All I gave her was just the small packet that is in all the med kits. Could have been something in the aspirin that her system couldn't tolerate…"

"She's had aspirin before." he said putting the light away and pulling his canteen. "Mel, I want you to drink all the water in here."

"Why?" she asked leaning against his chest. "Will we have fun afterward?"

"No." he said then seeing the look of hurt and resentment in her eyes. "Maybe. Drink this first and then……"

She suddenly slumped and almost fell into the water.

"She's unconscious." Carter said as he sighed. "Better than her fawning all over you. Please tell me….why did…"

"Because she was about to run away. I've seen it before in other drugged girls."

"Oh."

"This, like that conversation, doesn't leave here." he said picking her up into his arms. "You'll have to hold both lights."

"What did you mean about the wine bottles?"

"I wanted to see what it was I was missing. So I purposely got her drunk." he stated bluntly. A smile crept onto his face slowly as he remembered the night. "You can dance very well Sam, but a strip tease. That was something I will never forget."

"You got me, her, drunk, so she would strip, do a dance and then screw you?" she asked insulted. "I've never known you to want sex so badly you'd revert to doing that. Considering how bad you are aroused, I'm surprised you don't dump her and jump on me."

"Hey! I asked before hand, all three times. I got restraint! I can tell you want to jump me too! Speaking of sex, do you have a pet name?"

"No. Other than, my hot foxy lady."

"She didn't tell you in any letters then about me giving her a pet name?"

"No. Certain details aren't discussed. Sure, she may say, me and Ford had a wonderful time last night, which she may go into more personal aspects about how she felt and such, but other than that. It's been four days for me. Which is probably why it is getting to me."

"Hmm. Alcohol seems to give Sam more energy, I guess. I've never stayed awake long enough, after getting her that drunk, to see find out when she fell asleep."

"Only three times so far?"

"I got tired of waking up with the hangovers. Throwing up is not fun. So far, Sam hasn't thrown up after getting drunk. Must be experience. Now, the idea is to only do that sort of thing if I feel like it on my birthday."

"Hmm. We both got drunk off something close to moonshine here once. I do remember wanting to get all over him, but he had already passed out before I was finished stripping. I fell asleep on him and we both woke up sick. Don't you dare tell your counterpart…."

"Don't give him the idea, got it."

"Good, now about these walls? I need a subject change before I loose control. Or you do."

"I won't." he said glancing down a moment as Mel moved in his arms. He quickly looked back up. "As long as I don't look down again. Anyway, I've noticed for awhile that this wall has layers and it is a continuing layer. No breaks anywhere. Each layer is there and just continues on."

"What is your point?"

"Well, other than I am seeing what might be light at the end of the long tunnel." he said pointing. "I think, from the looks of the ceiling above us, that wall was probably underground at one point and came up in an upheaval. You see, this wall over here doesn't look anything like that one."

"You're right." she said looking with the light at the wall and then above. "Not even the ceiling has any real layer marks that can be identified."

"There must have been a massive quake many years ago…."

"According to their history, there was a very large quake at one point. The town was almost totally destroyed. The loss of life was very low thankfully, other than because there wasn't a lot of people to begin with, but also because they…felt something bad coming. Though we furs look very human, to a point, a lot of the natural animal instincts are still there. Such as sensing approaching danger. Usually storms though."

"I guess that sense of smell is also a curse."

"Most of us are able to keep our arousal problems under control." she growled. "We don't go into heat like normal animals thankfully. Now if you bring up sex again, I will kick in you in the balls. Understand?"

"Crystal."

"So…as for that quake, it happened many generations ago." she said looking anywhere other than at him. "From what little I gathered from their history that Daniel was able to piece together and tell us, along with their historians, the river was much bigger back then and slowly got smaller and smaller, eventually stopping at one point to look at what we currently see today. They never really found out what caused the river to shorten to its current size."

"Hmm. The quake was more than likely behind it."

"That was a given, but they never found out where the rest of the water ended up going. They only followed the river so far into the forest before turning back. To this day, they still won't go to far into it because it is unexplored, plus dangerous. For obvious reason. Is it me, or does that light seem….like it is waving?"

"It does seem like that. I'd say let's run and check it out, but…" he said motioning his head at Mel.

"She's never got injured bad enough to need strong pain medication. Well, not morphine anyway. Most I've seen her take is an aspirin like a lot of others. Can't you run with her? You've done it before with other's over your shoulder. Including your Sam, as she mentioned once."

"Only one lens is working. We could try walking faster, but…."

She stayed in front, keeping watch on the ground with both lights to keep him from tripping. There was rocks of varying sizes in the way, plus a few areas where the water was taking the whole section of ground. They had been walking for at least an hour when Sam stopped, shining the lights at the water where they had to walk through it once again.

"What's wrong? Please tell me it's not deep and we have to swim…"

"No. The water is not going out anymore. It's staying right here." she said shining it further along as she walked through. "It's clear and I can see the ground, but it slopes off as it goes to that wall. I can't see bottom over there."

"This must be where it all collects." he said staying next to the layered wall with her. "Wow, this is a big puddle."

"More like a pond." she said looking ahead. "I can't see…oh wait. There it is."

"Does this look as big as it seems?"

"I'd say, at least a hundred square feet. My feet are starting to freeze."

"My shins are freezing. We're walking through a couple feet of water. Mel's so lucky."

"It's not salty."

"That's good." he said as she walked up onto dry land again.

"Looks like that light is a few hundred feet away." she said shining the light. "Do you hear that?"

"Running water? Been hearing it for awhile."

"No, sounds more like….a rushing of water." she said as they went up the small incline. "There's more water, but it is going into that large pool. I think there is a waterfall up ahead."

"There's only one explanation for that then."

"That the water is coming from above us? We are rather deep underground." she said as she turned off one of the lights. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "If I'm right, I may know where we are. In that large forest, there is this extremely enormous crack in the ground. From what me and my Ford gathered, after flying over the area, not only directly over the forest, but also from space, there are several waterfalls going into the crevice. It's over a mile long and just over half a mile wide. Part of the large lake that is at the base of those mountains where the run off comes from, that river goes through the forest and past that crevice. Oh my god, I just realized, that's probably what happened to all that water that used to be by the town. That quake, caused the ground to split and most of the water flow is going into that crack."

"It would make sense. It's a waterfall." he said as they walked up slowly to the rushing noise.

The light they were seeing was from one of the moons that was in the right spot, shining down on the water. The waterfall, like most others, wasn't fully covering the entrance. They took the path to the right and came out seeing a truly majestic sight. They were in that giant crevice, and it was nighttime. There was the waterfall behind them and several other small ones on the left wall. The moonlight was bright enough you could read a book, making it easy to see most of everything out there, that wasn't shadowed. Some of the smaller waterfalls came out of the rock wall at different heights. There was a lot of foliage and bushes growing out of the left wall, while the rock wall to their right, was more dirt and rocks than anything else. They couldn't see the other side where the end of the crack was, even with the light. Some trees, but mostly small bushes and shrubs grew on the ground. There was water pools everywhere along with many streams. Grass seemed to be rather abundant too. The rock wall on their left, the layered one with the waterfalls, was much higher than the one on their right.

Mel had woken up and he let her down gently. She glanced around rubbing her aching head and noticed they were in the open again. And then she noticed the two of them looking around.

"Wow, this…." Carter said.

"Is beautiful? I wish I was sharing it with my Sam, but I'm glad you're here."

"Their loss despite our lost problem." Mel said looking at the moon. "Wish I had a camera."

"So do I." the other two said. They looked at each other a moment and then around again.

"As pretty as this is, I am getting really cold. My feet in particular." Carter said looking around. "We're going to have to camp out for the night."

"You two find a dry spot, I'll get wood." he said making his blades come out. "While I'm gone, check her out."

"Good idea." Carter said.

"Oh, and one other thing. Unless she is in extreme pain, no more morphine." he stated forcefully.

"Got it."

"Did I do something?" Mel asked once he walked off to a tree. "I'm having trouble remembering things."

"Um, yeah. You could say that."

"Oh god. Should I ask what?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know.

Carter told her as they heard Ford whacking at branches.

"If it wasn't for the fact he's married, I think I would be insulted. I was, throwing myself at him? Is the right wording?"

"Pretty much. You were high. He's already forgiven you. We're going to act like nothing happened." she said as they looked around. "Looks dry enough to sleep here."

"It is far enough away from spraying water." Mel said sitting on a rock. "Anything I can help with?"

"Grab some of those rocks…" she said directing her.

Ten minutes later, there was a large collection of rocks in a small clearing of grass that had a big fire going in it. Just in case, because Ford was rather paranoid and they all felt they were being watched, he similar fires a dozen feet away or more in a few places from their main one. Once he had a chance to look around more, he and Carter found several dead trees that had fallen from above giving them plenty of firewood. All three of them sat by each other near the main fire. The rock wall just behind them. Sam was on his right with Mel on his left. Their coats, boots, socks and vest were laying on a few rocks nearby drying. Mel had taken off everything from the waist up, and with Sam's help, made a sort of sport like bra out of his damaged SGC BDU coat. Sam was down to her black sleeveless undershirt. Even though most of their clothing was all wet, they didn't take off anything else. Both girls didn't say anything, other than looking at each other, but they noticed the effect it was having on him, and they were loving it. Not to mention, they were doing it on purpose.

With the MRE'S they had, they ate in silence and then just enjoyed the fire for awhile. He did everything to think of everything except his current situation.

"Still get that feeling we are being watched?" Ford asked as he kept watch on the fire and off them.

"I think whatever it is, is looking at us from above. On that side." Mel said pointing at one of the waterfalls. "Maybe it's the drugs, but I feel safe, and tired."

"Sam.."

"Just more antibiotics and a couple mild pains killers. Her leg and a few other wounds, are infected and still swollen."

"I noticed a few of them." he said still looking into the fire. He noticed Mel move her foot and he had to do a double take.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked looking at her feet. "Bug, or…foot fetish?"

"No foot fetish. You paint your toe nails silver?"

"Sam paints her red." she said pointing.

"I knew she did already. Does her nails occasionally."

"Many girls paint their nails, after seeing I do it. I would have red paint on my finger nails, but most of it is gone." Carter said looking at them. "I broke three claws."

"I like silver. Mom likes to paint hers orange."

"Orange? That's, unusual."

Mel shrugged, then stretched and yawned.

"The fires look like they'll stay going for several more hours. We should get some sleep. I'll take first watch. Sam…."

He looked over seeing she was leaning against his shoulder asleep, her arms around his right. When he turned to tell Mel, he found her doing the exact same.

"Great, now I can't move." he muttered. "At least they aren't jumping me."

He managed to stay awake for an hour, before he noticed he was really feeling drained from some reason. Like he had suddenly ran a marathon or something. He dropped back onto the large rock falling asleep while both girls curled up on either side.

"What was the point of that? You talked with a couple women. No action at all. You didn't even get it on with the two of them." some guy in the bar asked.

Several patrons muttered about how they would have gotten on with them, and some were being very vulgar about it. He was about to shout at them to shut up, but Cap touched his arm.

"Let it go. They aren't worth it."

"I have to admit, I have heard worse." he said quelling his anger and then yelling above the crowd. "However, there was a point to what I was talking about. Had I skipped ahead to the coming battle, then you would be asking me certain questions."

They quieted down and then Cap nodded for him to continue.

Carter had woken up to find she was curled next to him, her head on his chest. Mel was still asleep, her head buried in the nap of his neck. She got up, looked around seeing the large fire was still going. It was quiet, other than the sounds of them sleeping and the waterfalls.

"Hey Mel." she said shaking her lightly.

She groaned and curled up closer to him with a content smile.

"Melissa."

She groaned again and opened one eye.

"Sam? What are you doing in my bedro…" she said stopping as the events of the last few days caught up with her. And then embarrassment was all over her face. "Oh, right. Where's Ford?"

"You're sleeping on him." she said as Mel sat up quickly, even more embarrassment all over face. "If it helps any, I was sleeping on his chest. I don't even think he noticed."

"How can you tell?" she asked, and then seeing a look. "Oh, right."

"However, he would notice…wait, never mind." she said looking away sheepishly. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you…never mind. Wait, what if he wakes up?"

"That large fallen tree over there will hide me. See if you can wake him up anyway." she said walking off.

"Hey Ford. It's morning. Time to go home." she said shaking his arm. "Ford?"

She smacked his chest and he still didn't move. She tried tickling him, knowing he was very ticklish, but that didn't even work. Opening both his eyes didn't do anything either.

"What are you doing?"

"He isn't waking up. And yes, he is still breathing and alive." she said getting up. "Your turn."

She walked off as Sam sat down and tried whispering, certain words into his ear. She was very disappointed when he didn't even move, much less his body respond to the, words. Yelling didn't work either. Trying to fake sounding like she was in trouble also failed.

"Fine, this always works." she said grabbing her canteen.

After taking a drink and seeing that the water was warm, she emptied it and then filled it with cold water.

"What are you doing now?" Mel asked as she adjusted the makeshift bra.

"He isn't waking up. So, I am trying something that I know works on my Ford."

"Dumping water on his head while he's asleep? That usually works."

"Not on him. I've dumped ice cold water on him more than once and he never wakes up. I quit doing it because I got tired of having to wash the sheets over and over…"

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized, I do that anyway. Almost every morning."

"Why? I don't know about most people, for me it's usually every three days depending on whatever dream I have. Oh, right. That's why you…" she said seeing the look. "Are you going to dump it down his throat and make him wake up choking? I know he can survive everything but having his head cut off, but isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not there." she said dumping it.

Ford still didn't wake up as she dumped the ice cold water on his crotch.

"Damn, that always works."

"Now he looks like he's pissed himself." Mel said chuckling as Sam refilled it.

"Might as well try his head."

He still didn't wake up.

"Okay, now there is something wrong."

"I, don't know if this has anything to do with it, but…..while I was over there, it didn't hurt to squat. I looked at my leg and then everywhere else."

"Your injuries are gone!" she said as she looked her over.

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened. I've also noticed that I feel great. More than rested."

"So do I. I haven't slept that well in some time."

"Then what is….oh no."

"What's….oh no." she said as fear raced through her.

They both grabbed their weapons and looked around.

"Is it…"

"Yeah, it is. I think there is two."

"Where…."

"Somewhere above us…"

"I smell them now." Carter said looking up with her weapon. "We've got a few grenades. Though after hearing about what happened back in the gate room, I doubt our weapons will do anything against one, let alone two."

"What about his weapon?"

"We can't use it. It's DNA encoded. Only his hands can use it."

"Great. We are in trouble then. I just saw something move up there." Mel said aiming her zat. "Hey, your radio is saying something."

Carter walked over slowly and picked her vest up.

"Hello. Who's there?"

There was a commotion over the line and then someone spoke.

"Sam, are you okay?!" Fox Ford asked.

"I'm fine! Wherever you are, you better get here fast!"

"What's going on?!"

"Ford is out cold. He isn't waking up at all. And we smell two of those large creatures coming this way."

"We got a lock on your location early this morning. Your and his watches are still transmitting your location. Stay where you are if you can…."

"We can't go anywhere! We're at the bottom of that damned crevice! Where the mouth of that large waterfall….oh god." she said whimpering out the last part. "Ford…you better hurry."

Mel fired off several shots as one of the creatures crawled down the wall and then jumped down into one of the water pools. Though more than three hit the creature, it didn't do anything. She turned as another landed a few dozen feet away from her on her left near the mouth of the waterfall.

"What are we going to do?" Mel asked in extreme fear as Carter stood next to her.

"Ford, if you are ever going to wake up and save the day, you better do it now, otherwise. We are all dead." Carter shouted as she kept aiming between the two creatures.

Mel fired off several more shots, but they had no effect on the nearest creature. Carter tossed a grenade in hopes that it might do something. The creature sniffed at the object that landed nearby only to cry out in a very loud roar as it blew up in its face. Howls of pain that began hurting their ears seemed to piss off the other one.

"Throw the others!!" Mel yelled.

Carter tossed the rest at the running creature, only to have one of them blow up in its face as well. Another one blew up underneath causing it more pain. They were both crying out in pain, but the one nearest them was starting to come after them.

"This is not going to do anything." she said taking aim and firing.

The bullets riddled the creature and pissed it off even more. The armor piercing bullet were doing damage, but not enough.

"Help me!"

She turned to see Mel on the ground, putting Ford's gun into his left hand. She dropped down and helped her hold the gun and aim it. Carter really didn't think it would work, but the gun did fire. The creature died almost instantly as the bullet went through a couple teeth, through the throat and several organs and then out its back. It dropped and slid to only be a few feet away. They however were both thrown back into the wall from the kick. Both their arms were hurting and Ford's arm was not in a normal position.

"That hurt." Mel hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know." Carter said slowly moving away from the wall.

"We're going to have to do it with his other hand."

"Where's his gun…" Carter said looking around.

They both looked at his chest as something bounced off it.

"What was that?" Mel asked.

"I think his gun after it flew into the air. Oh shit."

The other creature slammed its right front paw inches from Ford's feet. The girls backed up against the wall as it roared at them. Carter lifted her gun and kept the trigger down long after it was out of ammo. The bullets did make the creature back off several feet. It lost a few teeth, one eye and was bleeding from various injuries all over its face.

"Re-load." Mel whispered.

Carter reached for her other clip, only to find nothing there. Her vest was on Ford's legs and she was behind his head.

"Ford! We need help!" she said kicking him in the head.

It didn't wake him up at all though.

"Running isn't a option is it?" Mel asked as the creature was shaking his head and pawing like it was trying to get something off its face.

"Where would we…you hear that?"

"That isn't a normal sound." Mel said looking up as Carter did.

The helicopter came flying in from further down the ledge and started towards them. Bullets came at the creature as was staff weapon fire. Carter crawled over quickly and grabbed another clip as the creature turned to the oncoming chopper. It roared as it was being shot at. Carter, once loaded, aimed for its head and didn't let up on the trigger even as it turned to her. It dropped down dead shortly after several staff blast struck it in the head and side. Even though it had died, she kept firing it until she was out of ammo again. Fox Ford landed the copter on a rocky area nearby and barely shut everything off as he raced out. The other's got out as he ran up and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." she said evenly.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in shock." he asked as the other's were walking up.

"It is dead Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

"Just making sure." he said poking it with a stick. "Ford, get her on the chopper. We'll get the other two."

He nodded and gently pushed her along while trying to take the gun away that she refused to let go of. She kept looking around and at the dead creatures as if they were about to get up.

"Mel, are you okay?" Carter asked as she checked on her Ford, who was still out cold.

"Yeah. Just fine now that you are all here. Is it really dead and we can go home?" she asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah." she said now noticing her attire. "Why are you…never mind. You can tell me later."

Colonel Mitchell helped her to the chopper with Daniel's help while Teal'c helped Carter get Ford off the ground and their supplies. They all got back in quickly as the smaller creatures started showing up, climbing down the rock walls. Fox Ford got the chopper in the air as the two dead creatures were descended upon in a frenzy of the hungry smaller creatures.

Three days later, everyone was doing much better. Melissa and Carter were not in shock anymore, small as it was. Even when they got back, it took a lot of work to get Fox Carter to give up her empty gun. No other signs of the creatures were found and what snakes they did find, they killed that where in that temple. There was plans to check out the other rooms much later. Landry was happy to hear his people would be coming home soon, as was Carter's parents and Sally. However, there was one little problem still. Ford was still sleeping and had been since they brought him back.

It wasn't until a few hours after they got back, and hearing what the two ladies said before all three had fallen asleep that night, that Carter figured out, as to say had a good idea of what happened to make her Ford stay asleep so long. He had, inadvertently, used his healing abilities to heal both girls while they were clinging to him. His kind and helping nature just naturally kicked in, supposedly and took a lot out of him. Fox Carter knew he was already tired to begin with, with everything that happened since the first attack back in the SGC. He never did get a lot of time to recover from being crushed and all, and then went off on this mission to help the people of Gia'as. He was in the hospital on Gia'as still, since there was a lot of people from the SGC helping out with giving them extra technology to detect for other possibly threats and such.

SG-1 was being called back, seeing as they had missions that they needed to get to, dealing with the Ori and other problems. So, the group headed to the hospital to get him out of bed and taking him back to recover, however long it took. When Fox Carter explained why Ford was all wet, she laughed. Carter had tried putting actual ice on his face, which didn't work and neither did it when she dropped it on a particular spot when they were alone and he was only wearing hospital garb. The doctor on call at the moment said there was no change as he took them to the room.

"Any ideas on how long he'll stay this way Sam?" Mitchell asked as they entered. "Whoa. That's….different. Guess we have been away from this room for a few days."

"I haven't a clue." she said shaking her head. "He recovered quicker with mom and she was in worse shape. And what are you talking about? I've been in here every night."

"The last time, we as a group was in here, was when he was brought in. I've never seen him with a beard." Mitchell said. "That's got to be a couple inches thick."

"Indeed. It is hard to believe we are looking at the same man." Teal'c said. "I was always under the impression, he barely if grew anything."

Carter walked over and punched Ford in the arm, really hard. "Wake up, or else Daniel is going to get a picture of you, with your full beard."

"I believe he is waking up." Teal'c stated as he started blinking slowly.

"Where am I? And why does my arm hurt?" he said rubbing it. "And where are my clothes?"

"You've been asleep for three days. You're in the hospital on Gia'as." she said.

"Why?"

"You ended up healing that Sam and Mel when you fell asleep. We think you did it by accident."

"I must have. They both fell asleep on my arms and then shortly after, I felt really tired." he said sitting up. "Wait, three days?"

"Yes. Other's from the SGC are here helping out and we have to go home. Landry and several others want us back to do our other job, such as saving the galaxy from the Ori. We'll be back later, so get dressed. And shave that mess off."

SG-1 all left, minus two people. Though Daniel did get a quick picture.

"So, what is that thing you wanted to tell us, that's we'd freak out about?" Fox Carter asked as he was about to get out of the bed.

"What are you still doing here? I would like some privacy. Damn, I do need to sahve."

"It's not like you have anything I haven't already seen." she said.

"What? You kicked me out when you wanted to change and talk to my Sam!"

"It's a matter of principle for women."

Ford looked at his Fox version who instantly started laughing.

"She's pulling your leg." he said tossing clean clothes onto the bed and pulling the drape shut. "So what is it?"

"Um, well. I'm not completely human anymore. Sam decided to try a new experiment." he said giving a brief explanation of the incident with reality and fiction going crazy.

"Okay. Obviously, something or someone reset everything." Fox Ford said as Ford pulled the drape back, wearing his SGC issued BDU'S and his coat.

"I met the White Guardians and Q."

"I know Q." Fox Carter said.

"The other guy was in Doctor Who. I'm not hearing anything that makes me want to freak out as you say."

"I'm now a Time Lord too."

They both hated the info that came with that, but he promised a tour.

"And that's pretty much it. We went home. And then a few days later, off on another mission." Ford said shrugging. "I also got that picture before Daniel was able to distribute it."

"What's wrong with having a beard and showing it?" Riker asked.

"I don't like it. Just like you, I look very different. And very much older. There's a lot of gray in my beard unfortunately. The main reason for the fact I don't want everyone knowing what I look like with a full beard is because Daniel made a bet about it. No picture, no bet."

"Thank you General. I found the story both entertaining and enlightening. Hopefully, one of these days, you'll be able to come back in and tell us another one." Cap said.

"I could try. Captain Picard, Riker, Shelby, and everyone else. Thank you for listening. Thank you Cap for the drinks and especially the chocolate. Now, I must take my leave and get back to work. I got a lot of people to cook for."

"Wait, what is that other info that got those two foxes pissed off at you and you promising a tour?" the Klingon asked.

"That, is a story for another time. Sufficient to say, with it, I can probably come back here a lot more. Might be able to bring Sam with me too." he said before giving a quick wave and walking out.

"That guy is very peculiar." Picard said. "I really wish we could see their universe."

"It would be within our charter. Plus the added bonus of looking into our past, in a sense." Riker said. "As long as he stay away from the planet and their satellite systems."

"It's entirely possible." the mysterious blue haired man said as he headed for the door. "Never know what might happen with that guy."

"Like you?" Cap asked with a laugh.

The man shifted his hand back and forth before walking out.

After Ford got the cooking done and got back into his uniform to go get ready to talk to the people with Daniel, he stopped in her office first.

"Hey Sam…"

"Someone has been eating chocolate." she stated. "But is doesn't smell like those brownies."

"It's not. I didn't make many chocolate things for the delegation. What you are smelling is this." he said setting the gold foiled piece on the table. "Which is for you."

"Hmm. Smells incredible. Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Or ever will taste, trust me. Eat it all."

"Why?"

"I made a promise that you would. The other half is gone because I ate it."

She rose an eyebrow and then shrugged as she popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened considerably as it melted quickly making her have to chew and swallow. Just like him, water came to her eyes from the incredible sweetness and she had to cough several times after swallowing it all.

"Holy Hannah." she muttered sitting down. "What the hell was that?"

"Apparently, the best chocolate in the universe."

"Huh? Where did you get it? I want more. Now."

"Can't." he said with a small sad tone. "I can't even make it."

"Why not? Where did you get it from?"

"Captains Bar. I might be able to go back sometime, but I don't know. Anyway, glad to see you liked it as well." he said rubbing her shoulder as she was wiping her eyes. "I've got to see that delegation and do things with Daniel. Despite the fact I'd rather close that door, cut the camera wires…"

"I noticed you were more than in the mood when you walked in. Who or what did you see?"

"No one. Just you. I was telling a story and, we'll just say, it had some sexual elements." he said as her eyes suddenly narrowed. "That time I was with your counterpart and Mel on Gia'as! That conversation I told you about."

"Why did you talk about that?!"

"It was the Captains Bar. I had to tell something and that seemed like a good story. And the most recent one since the mission after wasn't interesting."

"Captains Bar?" she muttered between licking her teeth. "I think I just gained several cavities. Wait, you don't do bars."

"Riker said that if Deanna Troi was there, she would have suggested that chocolate." he said walking out. "I gotta go before Walter starts calling, or I loose control."

"Deana Troi? Say what?! How did you…" she said chasing out the door after him.


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER 87

EPISODE…………………………MORPHEUS

But before that, here's what I couldn't put in the last chapter or the one before it. Size of file problems arose. I know some people are probably going to go what the hell is he doing now, but please read on. You'll see where I am going and what I am doing. Remember that long winded authors note I left two chapters back? Same sort of thing kinda goes here.

About a week or so after finding out he was a Time Lord, and finding out his new physical status wasn't going to be much help, he didn't think much of it as being anything that would be considered a really great gift or surprise. He did notice he could recall information better and seemed to learn things a little better than before. And if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the Earth slowly moving. Which was kinda creepy. Other than that, well, a downside seemed to be his sleep pattern was a little screwed up. He didn't have to sleep as much as the normal person anymore.

The two had gotten up and were getting ready for work. Sam took Sally next door for the day as Ford was getting ready still. She came back finding him looking under the General's hood.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Low on fuel. I'll have to go fill him up before coming to work. Let everyone know I'll be a little late."

"Means I'll have to take my car then. Works for me, mine is much better looking anyway." she said tossing her purse and a few other things into the Mustang.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to poke at each other's cars?" he said closing the hood and seeing the big smile on her face.

"We never said that." she said still smiling.

"I guess I just thought we did." he said walking up.

"Nope. Never came up in any conversation I can recall. Can't deny the truth though."

"I tend to think the cars have different points that make them equal."

Seeing he didn't want to argue, she just nodded. After a quick kiss that ended up being at least a minute, she took off. He left a moment later. Another few miles and he was going to be running on fumes, which wasn't the case thankfully as he pulled up to the large hanger where he had built the high tech General Lee he was driving. He hit the button near the visor to make the door open, but nothing happened. After hitting it a few times, he tried scanning the door to see if there was a mechanical failure. But the scans came up not being able to detect anything. Like a sensor jamming field was in place.

"That's strange." he muttered as he had the car do a diagnostic.

He got out and when up to the door that was several feet away to the right of the larger hanger door. When he tried to put the key in, it didn't go in.

"What the…" he said looking at the lock.

The key he had was never going to fit in and whatever key he needed to put in was like nothing he'd ever seen. The lock hole was a bit bigger than the key he was given those years ago.

"Who the hell changed my lock on me without saying anything?" he exclaimed as he pulled out his cell. "Yeah this is General Carter. Why wasn't I notified of a lock change on my hanger? What do you mean the locks haven't been changed? I can't get the door to open nor the hanger door to either. The lock on the side door is not the same size as the key I was given. Nobody…." he began saying when he felt like someone was behind him.

He turned around quickly pointing the hidden gun in his sleeve. No one was there though, but a small yellow envelope was under his windshield wiper.

"General?"

"Hang on airman." he said as he walked over slowly while looking around. Seeing no one around and no wires or anything on the envelope, he pulled it out slowly and opened it. "Silly me, I was using the wrong key. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem sir. Just call if there is any other trouble." the officer said.

"A gift from a friend, and it isn't your alternate time line self. Enjoy." he said reading the note again. "Hmm. Interesting."

He turned the envelope over to have a small and strange looking object fall out. He recognized it instantly since he had a pewter version of it. This one wasn't pewter though and it shocked the hell out of it so much he was lucky the General was next to him or else he would have hit the ground butt first.

"No way." he muttered in so much shock he could barely move as he looked at the key and then the door.

He walked up slowly to the door and slid the key in. It turned as expected and he opened it slowly to show him something he never thought possible.

"Oh my god." he said slowly as he hit his knees.

He was laughing and crying at the same time and loudly as he crawled through the door. But after taking the key out, which took a good few minutes since he was having trouble getting off his back. It took him about two hours before he was able to calm down enough to finally make a phone call. But that happened after he passed out shortly after entering and the door closing. He was out for a good half hour before he woke up and got started on a few things.

Mitchell didn't understand why he and Teal'c weren't told to come as well and Mitchell figured that it was because one, Teal'c never carried his cell phone on the base. Two, he didn't carry his since no one really called him anyway. And three, it was probably because he figured that Ford was letting Sam or Daniel come get them. Vala was elsewhere and they didn't get her to come with. Carter drove to the location, unsure of what they were coming to find. She knew he had a warehouse or hanger or something out at the Peterson Air Force base he was renting from them. Kinda weird in some ways since you weren't suppose to be able to rent space on an Air Force base, but he was doing it. The guards let them through and they drove up to a hanger that had the number twenty five on it even though there wasn't that many hangers to begin with. The General Lee was parked outside the large hanger door and he wasn't to be seen.

The hanger itself was one of the bigger versions that you'd find the planes that folded their wings up and placed inside. The hanger door was big enough to allow at least three semi trucks to drive inside all at the same time. Sam knocked on the door but no one came.

"It's locked."

"Hey General! We're here!" Mitchell said pounding on the hanger door.

The hanger door parted going sideways as it opened. He stepped out heading for the General.

"Hello?" Daniel asked when Ford didn't seem like he noticed them.

"Sam, bring your car inside."

He drove in and they followed. She came in next and parked next to his. The door closed as he got out of the car. When Mitchell started to push the curtain aside to look beyond it, Ford told him to stop and wait. Rather loudly too. The cars were definitely parked on concrete that they were all standing on. Around them was a large blue workshop curtain that was rather heavy they noticed. Unless it was a rather strong wind, it wasn't going to be swaying with the breeze. Above them was the same way, but stretched tighter.

"Sorry General." he said backing away.

"What I have beyond here is really impressive, but not as impressive as where we are now." he said grabbing some hanging strings. "You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. As for what's beyond this curtain, it took awhile to make and do. But I, started all of this well before I got married. This is the place where I made the technologically advanced version of the Genera Lee."

They were really impressed as the curtain pulled apart and kept going back until it not only showed in front of them, but also on either side. Even Teal'c was amazed at the site. Along the left wall was a very long counter that had many drawers. It had to be at least 100 feet long or more and four feet high. Above the counter was metal shelves, metal cabinets and poster board that had a large variety of tools handing from it. Everything needed to build a house or a vehicle was here. There was even tools for working on cell phones to computers to appliances. And vehicles. Mitchell was surprised as was Carter when they noticed a few tools that were used to work on tanks was in the group and some aircrafts. He surprised them all further when he said he had the tools needed to work on what he now considered Jaffa cargo ships. A few crystal were even in one drawer for research purposes. There was more than one computer system set up, with printers, scanners, copiers, and each had a few slave towers. Toward the middle of the room was three lift systems that lifted a vehicle off the ground so it could be worked on from beneath. If fact, the whole set up needed to work on just about any vehicle and any way possible was nearby each lift system or was on one of the counters. There was even two naquada generators setting on one shelf. Some of the heavier equipment for repairing or even making new parts for the vehicles was in the far back. Ford told them there was everything here needed to do everything they could see on the, Pimp My Ride show. And the Trick My Truck show too.

Carter kinda thought it strange when Ford said he built the General Lee from the ground up, but she figured someone else had molded the pieces and sent them to him to put together. Now she realized he wasn't kidding, he literally built the whole car from the ground up. Even the tires and rims.

Above them, at least fifty feet or more was a large lattice work of metal hanging from the ceiling. It lined the walls going all around the room. In each corner was a metal lattice that was holding the upper part in the air. Several large metal cables attached to the ceiling held the middle section up. Along this large metal lattice was a variety of plants. Some hanging from the lattice while others were in a sort of trench like system he set up. There was even a small water pipe system that gave water to the plants when needed. The large metal cables were hooked up through a round free spinning wheel that was attached to the roof. The cables went from there down the sides of the wall to large spools of more cable. He said the system was designed to lower the assembly to ten feet so the plants could be repotted and stuff.

Several feet away in front of the large tools that took up the back of the room, there was some large round object on the floor. A black lining covered the top and inside. Around and under the large circle was red bricks that curved all the way around bringing the large circle four feet in the air. Inside this large circle, which had the black lining was a fountain system. The bottom part and about a foot above the water line was an octagonal concrete block. Each side measuring two and a half feet each. On top of that was large metal and plastic model of Deep Space Nine. The inner ring system where the space station fired its photon torpedoes was shooting water past the outer rings. Six of them. The large outer ring had scale sized models of the six Enterprises. The first Enterprise with Captain Archer, then Captain Kirks Enterprise A, followed by the Enterprise B that Captain Harriman had, took up the top pylons. The lower pylons had the Enterprise C, D and E. A scale sized version of the Defiant was attached to one side of the outer ring system. Lights were blinking on and off with all the ships and the station, different intervals and such to give it a more real appearance.

In front of that large fountain, was cars, covered under tarps.

On the right wall, which took up the entire right wall, was a large shelving system that had car parts, the bigger parts. Like the frame, bumpers, hoods and such. The General Lee, Sam's car, semi truck parts, Delorean parts, and parts needed for a M1A Abrams Battle Tank. Except for one single strange door that had large circles on it and a metal handle like those found on old refrigerators, that was what the wall had. And the cable spools.

"Oh my god." Daniel muttered as Ford gave a explanation of what they saw and couldn't see.

"How long did it take to do all this?" Carter asked.

"About a year or so. You and me weren't going very steady at the time. We only went out once or twice a week so I had a lot of free time at night." he said as they walked past the lift systems.

"What's under those?" Mitchell asked as they crossed a open section in the room that had nothing on it.

"The first one is a Time Machine that I really haven't had time to look at. The flying circuits are fried. The fusion system is completely shot."

"Fusion?!" Carter exclaimed. "Like Cold Fusion?"

"There's a lot of problems with it I haven't even addressed." he said pulling the tarp off the Delorean. "I don't know how my A.T.S. does it, but he managed to get this off the train tracks before it was hit. Something to do with stopping time and replacing it with a mock up version."

"A.T.S.?" Mitchell asked.

"Alternate Time Line Self." Carter said.

"Got it."

"Where are the tires?" Daniel asked.

"I laid them somewhere." he said glancing around. "Not important really. In case you are wondering Sam, I had K-9 scan the car. The cold fusion system is totally shot to hell. Given time, we might do a miracle and reverse engineer it. K-9 doubts it though. The engine needs a tune up so bad it'd be better off replacing it and the flying circuits are pretty gone. Or so K-9 says. The only thing really working is the time circuits. I'll let you play with it later anyway."

He replaced the tarp and moved to the other one.

"This is still a work in progress. Also built from the ground up, to a point. The frame and such. Beyond that, I bought the parts and still am continuing to do so. K-9 says that the power in this thing is so great that the vehicle would fall apart before I could even hit top speed. Which is why it has never left this room."

He removed the tarp slowly, making sure he didn't scratch the paint job. It was another General Lee, flag and number on it like normal, but all black instead of orange. A very dark black. So black it was like staring into a void. He was rather high off the ground, with large tires. What made him different was the massive engine that came out of the hood.

"Whoa! What is the horse power on this thing?!" Mitchell asked.

"I really don't know. Top speed is somewhere near 400 hundred K-9 says, according to what I have done anyway. This car is illegal on any road. He roars like a pissed off dragon. Blew my ear drums once. Though that happened because I was in an enclosed space at the time."

"Do you not mean lion General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"A lion can't roar like this thing can." Ford said as he nodded in understanding. "K-9 says the HP is way over a thousand, or it was over two? I don't remember the exact number. I haven't had much time lately to do anything with this General. Say more than several months now, so I forgot a lot about it. Saving the world kinda makes you forget the little things."

"You're afraid of it." Carter stated.

"Damn straight. I'm liable to kill myself in this thing. And I mean in the not come back sense." he said swiping his hand across is neck. "He'd probably be less loud outside, but I've never taken him beyond those doors. Only has a few miles on the odometer. Driving up to the lift and then back here. Even with the M.B.S. system, K-9 assures me the car would strip itself apart before I hit the top speed."

"I'm impressed with all this Ford, but why did you call us here? None of this is really any help to our work at the base, no offense." Carter said.

"Have you noticed the walls? Look familiar?" he said moving his eyebrows and smiling brightly.

They all looked to see the walls were all the same. They all had circles on them, all the same size and the same width apart, just like the door. Kinda like looking at the Connect Four game, except on a larger scale. The color was a kinda yellow, like faded. Even the ceiling was the same color, though completely flat.

"They seem familiar." she said.

"Yeah, they do." Daniel said. "But I don't remember where from."

"Same here." she said.

"You two?"

"Got nothing." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. I do not recall this type of design for any decoration purpose."

"I was hoping someone would notice enough. Oh well. What does this say?" he said pulling a small black bill fold that had a single piece of paper in it.

They all looked to see his credentials for being the SGC Commander. They'd seen it before when he'd have to flash it to get into the base and get out. They had the same thing, except for the rank part.

"You put your identification card in here." Carter said handing it back.

He closed it and waved it lightly.

"You can all see I didn't mess with it, or even open it and put anything in. Now look at it."

It now showed him as President of the United States. They had all seen the President's identification card, the one issued for him to enter the SGC. In this case, it showed Ford as the President.

"What the hell?" Mitchell exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" Carter asked.

"It's a special paper." he said smiling as he took it back and closed it. He opened it back up and it showed nothing, and then he put it back in his inner breast pocket. "I'll explain later. There is something else I want you all to see. Also, you can take this as an official order, everything you see in here, I mean everything, you do not talk about to anyone. Especially this item."

They walked up to the fountain which really impressed Carter.

"Bet that cost a pretty penny." Mitchell said.

"Million and….um, I forget. I had someone else make it. Now, do you all notice that the top of this black lining has nothing on it. Even though there are a few plants living in the water, I didn't put anything on the top of this large circle."

"We notice now." Daniel said seeing them also looking.

"Notice there are sections in spaced out areas that are raised a little higher in places? Nine spots to be precise."

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

"Feel it Daniel. As to what's under the lining. The rest of you do the same. Toss out what you think you feel. If you really know what it is, don't…."

"This is not possible General Carter." Teal'c said knocking on the object underneath with his knuckles. "I am quite sure this is a real Stargate."

"Teal'c." Ford whined. "You blew the surprise."

"This is a Stargate?!" Carter exclaimed. "Where in the hell did…."

"Mission with Ba'al and all the stolen gates. A few of those planets he took them from were uninhabitable. Several of them were taken to be used on other planets, other sites with new addresses. This is one doesn't officially exist. The President doesn't even know I have it. Only the people in here knows it's here. I'd like to keep it that way in case the Russians try something again later or something happens to our gate."

"A hidden back up. I like the idea. I never saw anything. Not that we can see anything anyway." Mitchell said nodding. "Is there a DHD that goes with it?"

"Yeah, but it's taken apart so this one doesn't end up activating. If forget where I put it at the moment. Sure I have another fountain just like this one, but I don't want to dig it out of storage."

"You have another storage unit? How many do we have?" she asked.

"A few, which will be zero pretty soon." he said removing a object from his inner breast pocket.

"That looks like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver." Carter said.

"It is." he said making it come on. It didn't do anything but glow the blue light at the top and have a slight hum. "Any of you connecting the dots yet?"

The other's shook their heads.

"You made the interior look like the inside of the Doctor's ship. Well, one of the older Doctor Who's. That's why I recognize it. And you got one of those toy versions of the Sonic Screwdriver. I know you like Doctor Who Ford, but I think this is stretching things. I know you even became one, somehow, but you don't….."

She stopped as he was smiling and nodding. It took her a minute to say anything as he kept nodding as she kept trying to speak. He was even waving his hand in a rolling fashion.

"What's going on here?" Mitchell asked seeing her suddenly look extremely excited.

"No way." she muttered in unbelief.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. The other's didn't know what was going on as they went through it leaving them behind. As they started to get near the door, they heard Sam shriek. And it was from pure joy. When Mitchell opened the door, they all heard hysterical laughter and crying at the same time from the two. It wasn't until they went through the hallways, which had the same walls as the room they were just in, that where they were finally kicked in. It took them a couple of minutes to finally find where the other two went. They went through a door finding them both looking over a large hexagonal console system.

_**(A.U. It is the console room that the Seventh Doctor had.)**_

"We actually have one of the greatest Time Machines ever created in our hands!" Ford said as she was wiping her eyes.

"I don't believe it! There is so much technology here! I could spend the rest of my life…."

"There's only one serious problem!" he said with a whine as he was also wiping his eyes. "I have no idea how to run this thing."

"Say what?" she said as the adrenalin rush faded. "It's all worthless?!"

"No. Hell no. Everything works, to a point. I don't know how to run a T.A.R.D.I.S. Sure I have one now and as far as I've found out from reading this book, she's almost totally functional. But it's going to take awhile of reading this a few times more to really get it down." he said holding a book that said T.A.R.D.I.S Manuel, that was almost a foot thick.

"That's the biggest book I have ever seen." Daniel said taking it from his hand. "Wait, I can't read this."

"I know. No one but me can. I'll have to translate it for you and Sam so you can help me read it better." he said wiping his eyes still.

"Wait a minute. You said almost totally functional." Carter said. "What have you not told us?"

"She's missing a vital power component needed in making her go to other places and planets."

"I thought she ran off a black hole?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute here! You're telling me, this ship, which from what I gathered from watching what little of the show I did with the General here, has a black hole as a power source?!" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, it's called the Eye of Harmony. The T.A.R.D.I.S pulls power from it to allow her to travel through space and time. This whole ship is extremely huge and built around a containment field that keeps the black hole from sucking us into it. At least that's the way I understand it from the show and this book."

"And that much power isn't enough to allow us full use of the ship?" Mitchell asked.

"No. It's not. Ziton 7 ore is needed to help it along. We have none, or only a small bit actually. And that small bit is only about the size of a golf ball. Not enough to do much. Here, think of it like this. You have a car. It has the battery which is fuel to run all the electrical parts. But it won't move the engine. Need the gas for that, which is another fuel. Then you need the oil, which is a sort of fuel that allows to engine to move. Then you have the transmission fluid which…."

"I get it. Then comes the steering fluid, power steering fluid and the other fluids needed to actually help the car or whatever it is to move and keep moving." Mitchell said rolling a hand.

"Right. In this case, we have all the other things and some extras of the others needed just in case. We might even be able to synthesize some of them, but this ore, I don't know. According to a note I got, this unknown friend wasn't able to give me a fully functional T.A.R.D.I.S, claiming I might find a different way. And there is another problem, one of a few actually. Even if the T.A.R.D.I.S. was fully functional, I couldn't go anywhere. Not even three feet any direction."

"You need the spatial coordinates."

"Right. You catching on quickly Sam." he said impressed as he rubbed her shoulder. "There is no destinations or coordinates of any kind in the system. I don't even know the coordinates for where the T.A.R.D.I.S is right now. But then I haven't figured out how to activate the scanning system yet. But I'm betting it has a range far beyond this planet. Supposedly, it has a range to scan a whole solar system just by being in it."

"Wait a minute." Daniel said. "You said you read the book, several times."

"Right, with this." he said showing the wrist thing.

"Anises armband." Mitchell said.

"You're beginning to scare me Mitchell."

"You're beginning to remember things better."

"I think that's because I'm a Time Lord. Or half anyway. We all already know how I am able to use this so. I read it, yes. Understand a lot of it, no way. Half the math in that thing makes no sense at all. The Delorean I can understand. The Ancient Time Drive for the Puddle Jumper, I understand. This…." he said waving a hand around. "Only part of it so far. You two will have to help me with it. Along with K-9. The other problem, which is actually a missing part that was taken away on purpose, is the translation circuit."

"Is that that part in the T.A.R.D.I.S that the Doctor talked about saying it telepathically allowed anyone whoever came into the T.A.R.D.I.S the ability to read and understand any language?" Carter asked.

"You paid even more attention to the Doctor than I thought. That's the one. In some ways it is a good thing that it isn't here."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You'd be out of a job."

"I'm not working at the SGC for only that reason." he said insulted.

"I was kidding Daniel. But it would be partially true."

"So, we have a ship that isn't fully functional. What can we do with it?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I have some ideas. Maybe with Sam's help we can come up with a substitute power source and make it possible for the T.A.R.D.I.S to go whenever and wherever."

"Is there any technology in this vessel that can help us at the SGC General Carter?"

"Not that I've really seen. The basis of the ship alone needs the black hole as a power source and we don't have the technology to even try anything close to that. And I'd rather not try taking any parts out to look at because we might remove something that keeps that containment field going. I also have the only key, until I find the spare. There is a room with tools where I got the Sonic Screwdriver, which I haven't figured out how it fully works yet. Me and Sam will have to go over them in our spare time and see if there is anything that can help us at work. There is spare parts, but I haven't actually looked at them yet either."

"Sounds like a plan. Stay away from this room and don't touch any buttons. Got it. Now, what plans do you have in mind?" Mitchell said.

"Well, we can touch this and this." he said turning a dial.

One the wall a screen lifted up to show the outside above the single door. He did something else on the console and they saw the screen move to look back and forth. He lowered the screen and pulled some red handle. Part of the wall split opening two doors. A sound accompanied it, just like in the TV show as they opened. Beyond the doors was a single white door.

"We can also get out on here this way. I can even change how the exterior looks." he said bring up a 3D line picture of the hanger they were in on a small monitor screen that was on the console. "This is currently what the outside looks like, which gives us the access inside by both openings. If I were to change it to say, the police box look."

A 3D line picture came up of a British Police box.

"Then we could only get in through the one door."

"What can you make this look like? Is there a limit?" Mitchell asked.

"I can only make it look like things that have doors, in a sense. The Master liked using a old Greek column look to his T.A.R.D.I.S which had a hidden door. I couldn't make this look like, say, a motorcycle or anything that you couldn't really get a door on. A small cabinet wouldn't count either. For now, I'm leaving it as the hanger."

"Where did the hanger go then?" Carter asked.

"It was converted into a room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. There is actually more rooms that are that big. This ship is kinda like its own planet. From what I remember, the Doctor never actually saw all of his ship and he'd been in it for over a thousand years. Anyway, my plans." he said turning away from the console and closing the door. "Daniel, I'm leaving you in charge of the books and clothes. The rooms that usually have clothes in them are totally empty. So let me know when you find or see something that we need, for any and all eras. Never know, we could get this beauty running and be able to travel around. May even need to go into the past again. In which case we can be actually prepared."

"I assume you're paying for everything then?"

"Everything. We can deal with putting it away later. Or you can. I'll show the rooms later. Sam, you will be dealing with everything we need technologically. Maybe a few monitors in here and in other rooms. Maybe along some of the walls so we can map the ship out and not get lost. Anything else anyone thinks we might need as well. First thing I need other than spatial coordinates is for us to look at that cryo-freeze unit that Jack and that Anubis clone was in. If we can figure out how to duplicate that, and on a larger scale, I want to install it in one of the bigger rooms."

"For food I take it."

"Yeah. All kinds and such. Mitchell, you and Teal'c can help me later with the weapon inventory and anything else you think we need to do. I already have a large room that is set up for making almost every gun and bullets. I'm going to make some arrangements with Rally and have a lot of weapons and ammo sent to be added to the collection I already have."

"How big is the collection right now?"

"Big enough to supply everyone on the base with two maybe three weapons and enough ammo to fight off a small army. Probably more actually." he said seeing their jaws drop. Except Teal'c who nodded in approval. "There is also a added bonus. Seeing as I consider you all family and such, you all can pick a room, once we go back there some time and fix it up just about any way you want."

"Just about?" Mitchell asked.

"I'd rather not come down there sometime to get you and find naked women posted on the wall. Do that at your own home, outside."

"Well, I don't so that so, no need to worry there." Mitchell said when Carter looked at him. Even Teal'c gave him a glance.

"As for anything else anyone come us with that we'll need, just let me know. I'm going to have everything shipped to this base and they can stick it in one of the hangers here until we get here to sort through it all."

"Won't there be a lot of questions?" Carter asked. "They still think it's a hanger and it will only hold so much. Not to mention you'd have to have forms to bring in stuff that big."

"Oh, right. Um, well, I have a semi truck with trailer I've built. Really big one too. I could have everything shipped here, no that won't work because of the forms. Hmm." he said looking at the floor thinking.

"Why not bring the ship to the base?" Mitchell asked. "Or to some other location that no one would notice?"

"How would we do that?" Ford asked.

"You said the size and shape changes. I did watch one of the episodes where the Doctor's ship was carted off."

"We could buy some property in the woods. Secluded area. Park this ship there in plain view for anyone that comes us. Just keep it hidden as, say looking like a large storage shed. Big enough for a couple semi trucks to park in. We could build a house out there, big one. Car garage and stuff to make it look like all those supplies we'd be ordering would be coming in for building the house and such." Carter suggested. "Say like a vacation or dream home."

"I believe that is a most formidable idea." Teal'c stated.

"A retreat house sounds good." Daniel suggested as a name.

"What would I do without you all? That's a great idea!"

"We'll need one other thing and person to help us though." Carter said.

"Vala?" Ford asked confused. "No offense to her but…."

"Not her. Janet. Even if she doesn't want to go with us, assuming we ever get this ship running to where we can go somewhere, we'll need medical supplies."

"I'll bring her down in a couple of days and show her around. There is a medical bay, but with her help, we'll probably figure out how all the computers and stuff works down there. Good thinking Sam. I'll pass on the message to Jack, but I want all of you to come up with ideas as to what we want at this house. Size, items, stuff like that. We'll get together sometime later and discuss it in private. Oh, and the T.A.RD.I.S. talked to me. I'll explain later."

And so they got started. A week later and a baffled commander at the Peterson Air Base, the T.A.R.D.I.S was hiding on some mountain property, in Colorado, and several dozen miles from any neighbors. They did a night run a few days later bring in a large semi truck that had certain needed materials for the plan. Ford changed the shape to look like the British Police box and they took it away after setting it in the back and unloaded the explosive stuff quickly. With a little help from the team, they made it look like a massive fire broke out and burned the building down from the inside out. It took a little work from a confused Colonel on the Odyssey when Ford had him beam over a large pile of metal that was the same as the hangers were made from. The commander wanted to know what he had been doing to cause such a powerful fire that didn't spread to the other hangers or the base, much less cause an explosion. All they knew was that suddenly some personal noticed a large hotly burning fire with a lot of molten metal. Ford said it was classified, but dealt with a new jet engine and a new type of fuel. He and a team looked a few days later after the apparent burn down to see if they could find anything. Ford handed over a report that basically said that they figured there was a problem with the fuel mixture and it ignited burning everything to the ground. Since he paid for the damages, the commander didn't push the issue.

And now, MORPHEUS………

Teal'c was coming back from Dakara to inform them of information he obtained that the Jaffa had learned. Without any ships to explore and keep a look out, since the Odyssey was still being repaired, they had to rely on other sources. Vala and Sam hadn't showed up yet, but Mitchell and Ford were standing at the bottom of the ramp waiting for Teal'c to walk through. The gate had been dialed just a few seconds ago.

"I've noticed that you seem to be here, unless you are off world, whenever any of the team shows up through the gate."

"I wouldn't be much of a good leader if I wasn't there to check on my team after they come back from wherever it happened to be, even if it was from one of our bases out there." Mitchell said.

"You are a good leader Mitchell. I have to admit that what you said about Ferguson is true. He is a better pilot. He's broken a few of your records."

"I talked to him recently. He's really enjoying it up there on the Odyssey. Part of me is glad he wasn't there when those Ori ships showed up."

"I can understand that. Hopefully he'll make a difference like you did. Saving us…"

"I get it General. I hope the same. Maybe it will be us sometime."

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" Carter asked as she and Vala walked in.

"None that we know of." Ford said.

"You know Teal'c. He only walks fast when he has to." Mitchell said as he walked through.

"T. What's the word?" Ford asked.

"Six more worlds have fallen to the Ori. Two were Jaffa strongholds." Teal'c stated as he came off the ramp and the gate shut down. "They attempted to resist but were overwhelmed in a matter of hours."

He was in his Jaffa robes and whatever was underneath. Ford wasn't really sure what it was but suspected it was probably that metal mesh armor.

"Better than we did at the Supergate." Ford muttered.

Teal'c did nod in agreement but understood Ford meant it with a sad but respectful intent.

"Anything else?"

"Indeed. Those that witnessed and survived stated that the Ori are being led by a young woman with extraordinary powers." he said looking at Vala. They all looked at her.

"What? I didn't ask to have her." she said with some sincerity.

"Let's go." Ford muttered with a wave.

"Six planets in eight days and they don't even have their full team in yet." Mitchell muttered as they left the gate room. "I've forgotten how many worlds it is they have taken over now."

"Same here. I knew the number, once. Even if I could remember, we can't even take into account how many other planets they have we don't know about."

"True."

"Any idea's why they haven't made a move against Earth?" Carter asked. "I'd like to think it's because you are here, but somehow I doubt that's the case."

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think I'm the case either." Ford muttered.

"I am lead to believe that they avoid this planet on purpose because of the Ancient weapon in Antarctica." Teal'c stated.

"Now that sounds more like it. Almost wish they would come here so we could take them out with it."

"We're not even sure if we have enough of those Drones much less if they would do anything." Carter stated.

"True." Mitchell said. "I'd rather us not have to test that option unless we had too. Then again, they could be waiting till they believe they have more than enough ships to send against us, Earth personally, and survive against that Ancient weapon."

"Such a assessment could be correct."

"I got it! I got it!"

They stopped and turned around as Daniel came running up holding a book with excitement on his face.

"Got what?" Ford asked.

"The connection. Sir Gawain…."

"You found one of the planets that Arthur and his Knight went to, I mean an address?" Ford asked as he saw the other's hidden but mentally rolled eyes.

"Ah, yeah." Daniel said a little upset at the interruption.

"Sorry Daniel. We're on a time schedule, Ori got another 6 planets, two of which were Jaffa owned. You can tell me about it later in more detail."

"Okay. We going to go today?" he said a little brighter.

"Yep, after Teal'c does his infirmary visit and we do a quick post briefing."

They were now around the table, several minutes later, and Daniel was walking around it reading from a book and talking. Mitchell, and empty chair and Vala were seated on his left while Carter and Teal'c were on his right. Though Daniel hadn't dug into the bag of miniature chocolates, the other's had. Except Teal'c.

"On PX1 767, we got the names of three planets."

"Which planet are we going to?" Ford asked as Daniel walked behind his chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know how I got the address?"

"I'm guessing from a book."

"Yes, and with Vala's help, I did find it." he said taking a book she handed to him. "I was looking up information on the Knight Sir Gawain and found through his travels and quest, one of them was the name of one of the planets. The address for that planet is inscribed on this sword that Sir Gawain carried with him."

The book he showed them was from Merlin's library and it showed a long two handed sword that had seven gate symbols inscribed into the blade. The book's language was also in Ancient.

"Well, let's go check this place out. Hopefully we'll get a break for once." Ford said sliding back.

"Anything from your two's end yet?" Daniel asked.

"On what?" Ford asked.

"The Supergate thing?"

"No. So far ever plan we've came up with that dealt with trying to shut down or dial out as failed." she said.

"There is a mothership in the area that will alert us to the arrival of any other ship." Teal'c stated.

"That's good. Staying in one of those cargo ships isn't all that fun over a long period of time." Ford said.

"You two and Teal'c did that once, trying to contact the Asguard. Um, the Replicator incident before your copy was made." Mitchell stated.

"Right Mitchell." Ford said with a small shake of his head. "You must have read all those mission reports a few times."

"They were important to learn. My point was is that you all must have had some interesting ride, all being coped up in that thing for so long."

"Not really." she said as they got up. "Just another day of work."

"Are we going to talk or leave, because we can do both." Daniel said.

"More importantly, can I go?" Vala asked.

"I don't see why not." Ford said taking his coat off the back of the chair. "If we fight more people or holograms that want to fight us with swords, it will be a learning experience for you."

"Great." she muttered as General Landry walked in.

"General. I assume from the looks of things you and SG-1 are leaving?"

"Yes. We're all going to hopefully find this weapon that Merlin made." he said adjusting his coat. "Vala, don't forget your sword and act like you forgot."

"I…" she began getting a look. "You saw that plan before it got started."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry General, but she's not allowed to go."

"What?" several people including Vala asked.

"Why not? Her background isn't perfect, but she's been learning…" Daniel began.

"I've given her quite a few privileges, including taking her off base myself to allow her to gets things she wants. She's….behaved, I guess is the best word."

"Thank you." Vala said.

"I've seen some of the reports. But the decision stands, by order of the Pentagon." Landry said.

"What's their problem?" Ford asked.

"They don't trust her enough to let her be allowed off world." Landry said.

"Let me make a call. I need to get my gun anyway."

"Why does he have that in there?" Landry asked as Ford picked up the phone.

The group looked at each other then at Carter.

"Um, well sir, other than because he stated if the base was infiltrated through the gate, at least he'd have another weapon on hand. And also because anyone else could take it and use it, or remove it from the base if it was in the armory with the other weapons."

"Ah." he said nodding.

"What?! You're kidding?! And because……yes I said it wasn't a big emergency. Fine, tell them to do something about it when they get done."

He grabbed the Tommy gun and walked out shaking his head.

"They said no." Vala said disappointed.

"No. They are in some top secret meeting with the President and a few other people and probably will be there for a few more hours. So unless the world was in serious trouble, I can't even talk to the President. But I did tell them to figure out something and then get back to me. Sorry Vala, I tried."

"Very well." she said with a pout. "Isn't there something I can do to possibly prove myself?"

"They want to do a psych evaluation." Landry stated.

"A what?"

"I'll explain it to her on the way." Daniel said.

"We stay here any longer, the Ori might show up wanting to know where their competition is." Mitchell said sarcastically.

That did make Ford laugh a little as they walked out. Daniel had to grab something from his office before they left and they met up with him at the ramp.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Ford asked seeing a downed look.

"Vala."

"Feeling sorry for her?"

"Some. I admit she's a pain in the ass." he said as the event horizon settled. "Anyway, I tried to explain…"

They showed up on the other planet to find it somewhat dark and as one could call it, dead. The plants looked really bad, like water wasn't really getting to them. There was a thick fog over the place as well. The trees even looked bad, no leaves, needles or anything. Just black branches.

"Explain what the test was. She thought it meant something else and is now looking through my computer and god only knows what else to find material to pass the test. Still trying to figure out how she knew my password."

"I know your password. Oh man." Ford muttered rubbing his face. "That lady is complete idiot sometimes. But we might as well cut her some slack in this department since she is from another world. I'll try talking to after we get back."

"I think I see a town of some sort up ahead." Mitchell said.

"We must have showed up during a fall season." Ford said.

"Fog is pretty thick." Daniel said. "How do you know my password?"

"You told me it once, long time ago. Well before I married Sam."

"You didn't tell Vala….." he began asking when he got a look. "Right, stupid question."

"She's got quite a few problems Daniel, but being stupid isn't one of them. Knowing you, she probably notice it when you weren't looking."

"Hey…"

"Daniel, I have came in a few times and read the screen over your shoulder while you were working on the said computer, and you didn't even notice I was there." he said seeing Daniel cave in mentally. He knew he couldn't argue with that.

"I haven't seen fog this thick in a long time." Carter muttered as they entered the village.

The buildings were rather tall, three to four stories. Most of them seemed to be made of stone though a few seemed to be made of wood.

"This kinda reminds me of an old Doctor Who episode. I almost feel like I'm in London, back a few decades ago. Even that dead street lamp looks like it's from that country. The only thing out of place is the vines and other weeds that seem to be growing on just about everything." Ford said kicking a small brick. "Even though they are dead too."

"Hello? Hello!" Daniel yelled looking around.

"It is obvious this village has long since been abandoned." Teal'c stated as he knocked over a broken wooden bench next to what was once a well.

"That could be good or bad news." Mitchell muttered.

"I say both. Good for the fact we can look for the, whatever it is called and not get bothered with investigating."

"And the bad?" she asked.

"Well, we can't get clues. Plus, this village could have been abandoned because of illness or something worse. Maybe a Prior showed up here back in the beginning." Ford said still glancing around.

"I do not believe that to be a possibility. I saw no evidence of anyone or anything being near the gate recently after we arrived." Teal'c stated.

"I have to agree. I didn't see any evidence either." he said then cleared his throat.

Daniel was a few feet away just glancing around when he jumped from the sound of a loud whistle behind him. They other's had noticed he was going to do it and was prepared.

"Thanks for the scare."

"Sorry Daniel."

"Got some lungs there General." Mitchell said digging at his ear.

"Run every morning and playing the flute helps. Anyone within a mile of here should have heard that. Guess we are alone."

"You play the flute?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, one of those ones you hold out in front of you, not to the side. Actually, it's the same one that Patrick Stewart used in Star Trek, well a replica anyway."

"Sally either likes to hear a story or him play to help her get to sleep. That is if I'm not around to read to her."

"She likes you reading better than the General?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. He reads too fast sometimes and she likes the sound of my voice." Carter said with a smile. "I used to read to her at night before she was born."

"Maybe we should look around some more as we talk." Daniel suggested.

"Well then, lead the way Jackson." Mitchell said.

She was in fact on Daniels computer looking up info and writing things down as Landry walked in.

"General Landry." she said looking up as he knocked. She went back to writing something.

"I'm sorry you were able to go. I know the members of SG-1…"

She gave him a look.

"Okay, certain members of SG-1 have respect and what I can figure, some confidence in you. Especially after what you did those few months back. But it was out of my hands and the Joint Chiefs didn't want to talk to Ford so. Anyway, I came to see how you were doing since they left?"

"Research. Daniel told me a bit about the test I have to take so I'm reading up on it."

"What? But you can cram for a psychiatric evaluation." he said with a small laugh.

"Ah, but that's what they want you to think." she said still writing.

"I can't wait till see what happens when General Carter hears about this." he said with another laugh.

"What do you mean? He's not giving the test is he?"

"As far as I know, the base psychiatrist is doing the job. It's not a test Miss Doran."

When she began telling him about questions she had answers to, that's when he walked out shaking his head.

Carter, Daniel and Ford entered a building that looked like a hotel or Inn as it would best be described. They entered with their lights on. Everything was dusty and full of cobwebs. Thankfully, despite the amount of everything that was decaying, there was no bugs. Or spiders thankfully.

"I'd almost swear this place is haunted. Things are here but no one else is." Ford muttered glancing around with his blue light. Daniel opened a nearby door and entered as the others came into the building. "It's like they evacuated or something and didn't take anything. But whatever it was they left for made them leave without causing much clutter."

"Um, guys, you might all want to see this."

Ford and Carter entered after Daniel to see they were in a bedroom. In the large bed was two people, both dead. They had decayed pretty badly too.

"The plot thickens." Ford muttered moving past Daniel as he headed for the right side of the bed. "Stay back."

"Why, we can see they're dead and not getting up. Unfortunately." she said.

"Remember that mansion in Raccoon…"

"Let's not go there." she said quickly. "I do not want nightmares again."

"Same here." Daniel said. "But seeing as they have decayed so…."

"I rather be safe than sorry." Ford said waving his hand over the faces.

"That file alone was creepy." Mitchell muttered as Ford tapped one of the heads gently with his barrel. "Can't believe we came up with a virus that turns people into zombies."

"I think it's safe to assume they aren't getting up. I don't think we'll have any incidents like with the Sodan either. Even though we can see through them, I am not taking any chances. No wonder this place felt creepy to me. We need a medical team here."

"I'll go. Can anyone explain why we'd create a virus like that? Even if it was a biological warfare weapon, all you end up with is dead people you have to fight instead of….people with weapons. I don't get it."

"Me neither." Ford said with a shudder.

Mitchell went back with Teal'c to gate to inform them of what they learned. Landry said someone would be along shortly and signed off. The other three checked out the rest of the village finding it just the same as the other room. Mitchell came back and told him who Landry was sending.

"Wait a minute." Ford said tapping the table with his finger. "That team's been up for over 20 hours or more now. I was going to give them a day or so off when they got back. Why he is sending them?"

"I don't know General. I'm just a messenger."

"SG-1 niner, do you copy?"

"Yeah, this is General Carter. A couple of us will meet you outside the village."

"We see it and are almost there."

"I'll go, again." Mitchell said heading for the door.

"Me too. I need some fresh air. Well, at least the air outside I can say is better than in here." she said.

He waved them on and sat down rubbing his eyes.

"For some reason I feel tired. Should have went to bed like Sam did, not kept reading that book for another hour or so." he muttered. "Only wish I could understand half of it."

"Doctor Reimer." she said as they walked up.

"Colonel Carter. Colonel Mitchell. I hear we have a bit of a medical mystery on our hands." Reimer said as he followed with three other's behind him.

"What we have here is a village full of skeletons." Mitchell said.

"We've found a few lying on the ground but most of them seem to have died in their beds." she said. "I think we can rule out violence."

"Anything left besides bones?"

"Whatever happened her doc, it happened a long time ago." Mitchell said.

"Let's go take a look." he said following them into the Inn. "General, I thought we were going to get the day off after we got back?"

"Sorry guys. I wasn't there to let you go. Once we figure this out, you can go home and have three days off."

"Well then, the sooner we get started the quicker we get home boys."

Daniel had found the library and was seated at a table looking through scrolls and books while writing in his notebook. Teal'c was with him, mostly other than to keep him company, but to watch him. Daniel was, as Jack put it once, the klutz of the group and more prone to getting into accidents or trouble, on purpose or otherwise. Ford had to agree, but he didn't tell it to Daniel face. Though he had noticed Daniel had gotten better over the years at avoiding things, he tended to attract trouble sometimes anyway.

"Did the village records give any recollection to what befell the people here?" Teal'c asked sitting in a seat next to him.

Like everything else in the village, it was dusty and slightly un-kept. And surprisingly small.

"No, but it does make mention of an Ancient lore around this area. According to legend, a cave overlooking the village was once home to Morgan Le Fay."

The look on Teal'cs face was information enough to Daniel.

"Ah, in Arthurian legend, she was a powerful sorceress, King Arthur's half sister and an adversary of Merlin."

"That would suggest that she may have had a hand in the disappearance of the weapon we seek."

"Now Morgan, like Merlin, was a purported magic user, so it makes sense, that once again, like Merlin, she was once ascended."

"One who foresaw the dangers presented to her and her kind, by a weapon capable of destroying her and ascended beings."

"She took the weapon and went into hiding." Dnaiel said seeing Teal'cs reasoning.

"On three possible worlds. This being one."

"We've got to find that cave."

While the other team was still in the process of setting up Daniel explained what they needed to do.

"Alright then, let's go cave hunting." Mitchell stated as he got up. "Um, should we take any one of them with us?"

"I don't see why." Ford said. "I know you all have been up quite awhile so just do whatever you can here and stay awake. We may call one or all of you to come help at any second."

He got a groan from them but a yes General. Somewhere deep in the forest away from the village, which was surprisingly a bit more brighter. There was no sun, but they could see without needing lights. They decided on keeping quiet in case there might be any traps or such around. Mostly it was Daniel and Ford's idea since Morgan Le Fay wasn't someone that should be trusted. Teal'c and Ford stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"You did notice Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Sam looked around and realized it quickly.

"You know, I don't mind the bugs and spiders being missing, but no sounds of any animal life is creepy." she said.

"You're right, I don't hear anything." Daniel said listening. "How'd you figure it…never mind."

"Hang with me long enough and some of my traits are bound to be passed on." Ford said with a smile that went away rather quickly. "This can't be a good sign."

Teal'c nodded as he kept glancing around.

"I see no indications of animals bodies either. I noticed this unease stillness as we entered the village."

"No offense T, but I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Maybe that cave will tell us something. Let's keep moving." Mitchell said walking past them.

Vala entered the office of the doctor who was evaluating her.

"Hello Vala, I'm Doctor Hutchinson."

"Hi." she said cheerily as she shook his hand.

"Have a seat." he said with a wave.

She took it still smiling as he sat across from her sipping his coffee. He had a briefcase, still closed, on the table. Behind her was another table against the wall with papers and a few other items, which included a lamp that was on for some reason. A couple large computer bank system were on either side of the table and a few photo's were on the wall behind the doctor.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting back.

"Very well. Very well." she said stretching slightly. "Well, all things considered. I mean, you'd assume I'd be a prime candidate for acculturation difficulty. Dealing with feelings of displacement and alienation. Even a little paranoid ideation, hmm?"

He smiled as she leaned onto the table with both her arms.

"But the truth is, I was able to adopt a abstract attitude, which allowed me to release some of my repressed feelings, ultimately providing me with an cathartic actualization." she said as he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

She smiled with a nod.

They found the cave and were looking around with their lights.

"Damn, I should have brought my glasses." Ford muttered.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Other than some tinkering as Jack would say, they needed time to recharge."

"Recharge?" Daniel asked. "I'm probably going to regret this, but from what?"

"Um, well if Jack was here I would say something smart and really try to make him believe it. In this case, the truth is, I forgot to turn them off one night and well…" he said with a shrug. "And I was trying to see if I could use anything in the T.A.R.D.I.S from the tools and such to maybe upgrade it. Like I did me and Sam's cell phones."

"I don't know about you guys, but there's nothing here." Mitchell said waving his light around.

"Maybe it's the wrong cavern. We should continue to look around." Daniel said.

"No way. Getting too dark out. Besides, we have no idea what has caused all this and it could be some very fast animal or some other creature that attacks at night."

"We have no evidence that supports that theory." Teal'c stated.

"All those people could have died from a Wraith and we'd only figure that out because of the injury on the bones of the chest, at least from a visual point. Beyond that, who knows. If it is a creature, it could fly around very quietly and kill in the dark. Kinda like that Pitch Black movie."

"Those creatures made noises though." Mitchell stated. As Ford was beginning to open his mouth though. "I get what you're meaning though General and agree we should head back. We can check it out tomorrow Jackson."

He groaned lightly but nodded and followed.

The doctor decided to do a ink blot test, to which she answered with answers that made him realize really quickly that she was not be truthful. He told her he thought she was not being honest and to please cooperate. She nodded and did the same thing with the next one. He put the ink blots away and sat back drinking his coffee while glaring at her. Landry was keeping a slight watch on things. He informed the doctor of what she was doing after finding her at the computer. So the doctor agreed to allow a hidden microphone to be placed for him to hear. Mostly it was Landry doing it for Ford to hear, if she ended up doing the supposed test the way she was doing.

"Boy is General Carter going to have his hands full." Landry said with a laugh.

Night settled in rather quickly as they got back. There still was no noises of animals or anything really, except for anything they did. The complete quietness was so eerie that it was beyond creepy. The other's went back to the Inn while Daniel was back in the library looking for more information. One of the lanterns they always brought along was sitting on top of a stack of books. It was battery powered and a halogen type.

"Red teams wrapping it up. I figure it's best if we do the same." Mitchell said walking in.

"This can't be a dead end, there has to be something here." he said looking around from where he was sitting.

"Take it up with the General. Red team wants to go home and so does he. This place creeps him and Sam out and I don't like it here either. We can come back tomorrow and you can sit here reading till your eyes fall out."

"Umm." he said sitting back and glancing around again. "Yeah, a fresh start in the morning would be nice. Good dinner and probably even better breakfast, made by him of course."

"Of course." Mitchell said with a smile as Daniel grabbed a few things before following him out. "You know, if something ever happened to me where I couldn't go off world and was stuck here doing a desk job or something, his cooking alone would be worth staying on at the SGC."

"Many other's would probably agree with that."

They all met up in the middle of the village near the old fountain or well.

"Let's go home." Mitchell said waving his flashlight.

"Wait a minute. Ackerman is missing." one of the Red team members said.

"He was the most tired out of you all." Ford said pulling his personal cannon and changing the clip.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I've had an idea about since we got here. Close your ears."

The sound resounded for several seconds like an echo. They kept listening in case anything was going to show up, especially Ackerman, but they heard nothing and saw even less.

"He should have at least came running or called on the com." Mitchell stated. "Hang on, I think we left him in that Inn."

"Well, nothing is out there. Or if there was, I scared it off." Ford muttered putting the weapon away.

"Here he is!" Mitchell yelled from outside the door. "Ackerman, let's go."

The man was sitting at a table with his arms crossed while holding his flashlight that was still on.

"Ackerman, get up. We're going home to warm and comfortable beds." he said slapping him on the arm and heading for the door. He turned around after hearing a thump noise. "Better get in here!"

They ran over to find Ackerman on his back completely out of it. The Red team tried a few things, even splashing water in his face but it didn't work. Even smelling salts didn't wake him up.

"Okay, we aren't going home yet." Ford said setting his Tommy gun against the wall.

They moved a few things around and got a bed against the wall in the main room of the Inn.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's asleep." Reimer stated standing up after examining him for several minutes.

"Sleeping?" Ford asked. "Guy must have really been tired."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Mitchell asked.

"Not until I've looked over his blood work." Reimer said going to the table nearby to look at the blood he had drawn.

"There's got to be something more than that, like a coma." Mitchell said.

"No, I'm afraid not. Coma patients don't respond to outside stimuli. Pain, sound, touch. He reacts to all three. He flinches even in his sleep state." Reimer said.

"He didn't get up, but his body did react to my gun firing again." Ford said.

"Then why can't we wake him up?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. I need to do more test until I can say for sure."

"I'm starting to think that this village was hit by some illness we can't see. Check us all out more thoroughly." Ford ordered.

"Including you General?" the doctor asked.

"Might as well." Ford said removing his coat.

"We'll need the necessary equipment needed to perform the test." the doctor said.

"I'll go call the SGC. Give me a list of what you need doc." he said putting the coat back on.

He nodded and went to the table.

"Why can't we all just go back to the SGC and do this?" Mitchell asked.

"Whatever Ackerman has, we have as well. Everyone's white blood cell count is high and a marked increase in our serotonin levels. Well, except for you General."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I shall accompany you General." Teal'c stated.

"Is this what killed all the villagers?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it is possible. Until I know what this is, I recommend that we all stay awake as long as possible." Reimer said handing Ford the note. "If any of us fall asleep, we may never wake up. You may be immune General, but I suggest that you do the same. Just in case."

"And that's what Reimer suggest we do and what he needs."

"The supplies will be along shortly General." Landry said. "I can have another team in hazmat suits……"

"No. Don't want to expose anyone else, just in case."

"What about airman Archer?"

"No. I don't think she'd like it here. Besides that, I'd rather not be sneezing every time she gets back in range and such. Me and Teal'c will be waiting. Since Reimer wants us to stay awake as long as possible, have Lam send anything she thinks we need to keep awake and a list of side effects and such."

"I'll have her get right on it. Landry out. Walter."

Carter and two members of the Red team were looking at information on their laptops as Teal'c and Ford came back. Mitchell was pacing around the area, keeping himself awake. Daniel was back in the library looking for clues again.

"We're back. Looks like you're all awake still." Ford said setting down medical equipment cases. "Lam send along some pills and coffee help us stay awake."

As Teal'c sat the box down, one of the airman from the red team came over and grabbed one of the bottles downing a few pills quickly.

"Dude, take a it easy on those and remember how many you take. Overdosing will only make things worse."

"Yes General." he mumbled as he took a drink from his canteen and went back to his laptop.

Reimer got up and started unpacking the medical equipment.

"I know most if not all of us have pulled all nighter's before right? Is it just me or does this feel worse?" she asked trying to suppress a yawn.

Mitchell pulled out a few pills as he thought.

"I was beginning to think it was only me."

"I too am more fatigued than I would have expected." Teal'c stated.

"What about you guys?" Ford asked the Red team. They gave the same sort of answer, but with more stronger responses. They had been up much longer after all.

"It's got to be this infection then. It doesn't just keep you from waking up, it makes you want to sleep in the first place." she said.

"Rather strange disease or whatever it is." Ford muttered as wrote on a small pocket note book. "I admit I felt really tired earlier, so it might have hit me for a moment and then, well….."

"Yeah, lucky you. Teal'c?" he said holding out a few pills.

"I prefer to allow my Tretonin."

"Okay, here Sam." he said giving her the pills. "Cheers."

"You're keeping a note book on us?" she said swallowing.

"Someone has to. Reimer's busy."

"Anything yet doc?" Mitchell asked sitting down.

"Oh, hmm? Right. Um, since we've been monitoring Ackerman, he's been in stage four level, which we call delta sleep, or slow wave sleep."

"We also noticed that his brain is producing a surprising amount of the chemical melatonin." she said. "It's a hormone synthesized by serotonin, a sleep inducing agent. That's what is keeping him asleep."

"So all you have to do is figure out why his brain is producing melatonin?" Mitchell said waving at Sam's laptop in front of him.

"We're working on it." she said.

"Hey Daniel, take a choice here, coffee or a pill to stay awake?" Ford asked as Dnaiel entered with a small book in hand.

"Um, I'll do the coffee for the moment."

"Find out anything Jackson?" Mitchell asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I found a record made by the village doctor that talks about a sleeping sickness that affected the town. There's isn't any great detail, but it does mention a possible source for which it was happening."

"Let me take a wild guess and say Morgan was behind it." Ford said as he put the pot on the electric heater.

"Yep. It states that they believe she cursed them when they revealed her whereabouts when King Arthur and his knights came looking for her."

"So, did Arthur find her here?" Mitchell asked.

"Probably not. If the villagers believed she cursed them, then it's more than likely that she escaped. Which means we need to go back and look at that cave."

"Oh man." Ford said rubbing his face.

Landry was working on paperwork that Ford purposely left behind. It was mostly the small stuff, the every day stuff. Requisition orders, some of the bills, things of that nature. Basically most of it was papers that came across the desk daily that needed a General's signature. That sort of paperwork was worth about a tree or so a day, at least from what Ford told Walter once. All the seriously important and other important papers he did earlier leaving Landry with the depressingly boring stuff. He set the pen down and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Stuff like this makes me wonder if early retirement would be a good idea." he muttered picking the pen back up.

He looked up as the door opened and Vala came in. She didn't even bother to ask, she just walked in. He figured it was something that Ford allowed her to do, or it was that she hadn't learned to knock before entering.

"General, have the reached a decision on my mental well being yet?"

"No. Doctor Hutchinson is not finished with you yet." he said signing a paper and shaking his head. "You're to meet with him later today."

She walked in, still wearing the SGC BDU coveralls and sat down across from him.

"Though he doesn't like what I say sometimes, Ford does let me speak my mind. I have to admit I've….gotten better at not saying things I shouldn't."

"You're point?"

"May I speak the same with you?"

"Well, you did ask nicely. What is it?" he asked setting the pen down.

"I think Doctor Hutchinson is troubled."

Landry laughed as she started to continue.

"He's got a headache from that running around you did on him."

"I didn't run him around."

"You aren't taking the test seriously. It's not something you can try to study up on. All he wants is straight honest answers, and you won't give them." he said with a sigh.

Doctor Hutchinson had talked to Landry for a good half hour about his problem with her. Almost gave Landry a headache. Hutchinson even thought about leaving, but he decided to try again and if she decided to do what she did the first time, then he'd fail her and leave.

"Look, just go back later and tell the truth."

She got up with a sigh and left.

Red team was staying behind to keep working on the problem while SG-1 went to the cave. Except Daniel. So the rest of them was hiking up the mountain side.

"You know, it's things like this that make me happy to be working at the SGC." Mitchell said eating one of the non perishable items, at least not for a few days anyway, that Ford made.

It was sometime after he had taken over and she was back at the SGC that he found an interesting device at Sears. He showed it to Sam and after telling his idea, she agreed with him that it should have been done sooner. She also agreed he needed to be smacked for it and whacked him up the backside of the head with her hand. It was one of those press and seal food devices. Suck the air out and such to make the food last longer. So he and the other chefs began making different food items that would stay safe for a few days in a bag or such. Most off world travel didn't last more than a day or two so the idea had more than merit. Some teams actually liked the MRE's but most took whatever they wanted for going off world. The MRE's still came with them as the standard rule in case anything happened to the pack they were carrying. Such as becoming water logged or dropped down a rocky hill. A new larger refrigerator was installed on the base to hold the items that were sealed and were only available to off world teams. A lot of different people on the other teams were glad to not be taking plastic containers and such anymore. Daniel was one of them. Several months ago, during a simple surveying type mission, SG-1 was off world looking around and such when they stopped to eat. Daniel had packed up something Ford had made, a very good dish that was rather tasty cold, but better when hot. He had placed it in a Tupperware container which worked to keep it safe and warm and such, until he tripped and some of it slipped out in his bag. After opening it and not even five minutes into the meal, several creatures that looked like Grizzly bears came along. They ran away leaving most of their food behind.

"I really should have done it sooner." Ford said eating of one his famous brownies. Sam was doing the same while Mitchell was eating some sandwich. "When I told Jack about it, he was instantly fuming. Wanted me to go back in time and change things so he didn't end up with that slop everyone ate when the program started."

"Thought about it, but that would change to much."

"Did they give you a sign to not do it?" she asked.

"No. Figure they think I know well enough not to try."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated as he ate an apple he brought.

"Sam, tell me that Daniel didn't grab several bags of those brownies before we left."

She stuffed the one she had into her mouth and made a few gestures that indicated she couldn't talk.

"Come on Daniel. You're going to get me in trouble. I'm going to have to smack him around or something later." he said tossing his hands in the air with exasperation. "Wait, he was suppose to take the one's I left personally for him."

"Those one's you made that tasted like his favorite coffee?" Mitchell asked. "Those weren't to bad General."

"To this day I still never even got to try one. I have no idea how he does it, but every time I make them and go to try one, he comes along and takes the pan before I can get it. And despite the fact I order to him to stay away till I call, he never listens."

"Maybe because you use his special coffee." she said. "That stuff is imported and expensive."

"Maybe, or he's got an accomplice." he said with narrow eyes as he looked at them.

"Don't look at me." Mitchell said waving his free hand.

Teal'c didn't bother to do or say anything. He already knew that Teal'c would not be into a plan like that.

"Sam?"

"Not me." she said waving her hands.

"Have you ever thought of spiking the brownies?" Mitchell asked.

"Hell no! A good cook doesn't sabotage his efforts like that. Even for petty revenge. I'm beginning to wonder if he's paid off the security guards so that they tell him when I'm cooking. Never thought to find out if they are monitoring me on the cameras."

"Jackson doesn't seem like the person to do that." Mitchell said.

"You haven't been around him long enough then Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

Mitchell shook his head as both Carter's laughed.

"Finally. I was getting tired of all this hiking." Mitchell said as they got close enough to see the cave.

They quickly put away their trash and got their lights out.

"It was Doctor Jackson's idea to come back up here and check out this cave." Mitchell said as they walked up to the entrance to the cave. "I can't help noticing he's the only one of us that didn't make the trip."

Sam and Ford entered first. They had all been up all night and dawn had left about an hour ago. Unfortunately the fog was back so they didn't see any sunshine.

"Daniel Jackson made it quiet clear that his time would be better spent in the library looking at the town records." Teal'c said as he followed behind Mitchell.

"Likely story. He's probably down there so he could stuff his face with all those brownies he took without the General saying or doing anything."

"Now that I think about it that way, he probably is." Ford muttered waving his light around. "Remind me to give him a swift kick in the ass when we get back."

"Here." she said handing over a case that Ford had been carrying. "Doctor Reimer wants us to take soil samples."

"Why?" Mitchell asked as he turned his light on and took the case.

"Just in case whatever infection Ackerman caught is up here as well. Daniel did say that the villagers believed it came from here."

"Great." he muttered walking away as she activated her scanner.

It beeped as she swung it around. Ford and Teal'c were looking around, though Ford was feeling the wall in different areas.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Never know. Might be a hidden switch somewhere." he said tapping it in different areas.

"What about those wonderful glasses?"

"Um.." he said not looking anyone's direction as he heard them all stop and look at him. "I, um, they….are back home. Recharging."

"Say what?" Mitchell asked.

"I left them on the other night, by accident, while I was working on something. I forgot to turn them off and…..so I need to, let them recharge. Didn't I tell you all this yesterday?"

Teal'c only grunted lightly as he went back to looking around. The other two groaned lightly.

"Great. So much for getting the job done sooner." she muttered looking around with her scanner. "What about the Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Still trying to learn it. Wrong setting and I could bring the cave down on us."

"Great."

Her voice tone was very grumpy, but seeing as they were all tired, Ford understood and was letting everything slide. Up until they started yelling at each other, if it came to that. Red team was grumbling a lot. Reimer was the only one that at least remembered enough protocol to call him and the other's by rank. Not that Ford cared much if they had stopped entirely.

"How many of these things do I got to fill?" Mitchell asked rolling his eyes as he looked down into the open case. Inside the Styrofoam lining was 32 small glass vials with two larger glass specimen containers. "There's a couple dozen in here."

Vala was back in her room putting on perfume and fixing her hair. It was in a couple of pony tails that were either side of her head, not the one's that come from the back of the neck. Now she was letting it sit free as she was brushing it in front of the large mirror. She looked at the door, in the mirror, as it was knocked on.

"Hello."

The door opened and she somewhat thought it was either General Landry or perhaps the doctor. It wasn't either. It was actually someone she didn't expect.

"Hello." Woolsey said as he entered the room, but kept his hand on the door. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way out. I've got a meeting to go to." she said as she kept doing her hair.

"I know, that's why I'm here."

She turned around as he looked out the door and then came in closing it.

"My name is Richard Woolsey…"

"Yeah. I know you." she said getting a surprised look on his face. "Well, not personally. Ford's talked about you and….um, whoever you work for."

"The I.O.A." he said.

"Yeah, that committee." she said pointing a finger.

"Should I ask what he said about me?"

"Well, despite the fact you work for a very….what was his words." she said looking up as running her hands through her hair. "Oh yes. A little too power hungry and way too inexperienced to be running anything to do with the SGC. You though, he has some respect for. You understand, well, somewhat understand the….what was his word….um…….started with a P if I remembered correctly."  
"Plight?"

"Yeah, that word. You understand the plight of this place and such, seeing as you've been in danger here more than once."

"Well, at least I know I'm on his good side. Seen the bad, somewhat."

"Beyond what he said and a few other, I don't know you personally. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you can help me now."

"Help you?" she asked as he sat down in a chair by a table near her.

"Well, it's more of a both way sort of thing. You see, we know about this test that's going on and that you really want to pass it. General Carter could have probably pushed a little harder to get you pass this test and allow you to just go, but he didn't. It could be because he also had to take the test just like everyone else here and maybe he'll only bend the rules so far."

"I think I get what you're telling me. You'll help me pass the test if I do something for you?"

"With flying colors. Though if you agree to help us, you can't tell anyone what you're doing. And considering your record, if you told anyone about this conversation, I'll just deny it."

"Very well." she said setting the hair brush down as she sat on the edge of the table. "What is it you want me to do anyway?"

"Not everything that goes on here is told to us. Certain things happen here that, according to the treaty and my employers, aren't being told about when they should be. If you could give us an idea, say a weekly report on some of those things and maybe a few things we might ask about…."

"You want me to be a spy."

"If you wish to call it that." he said getting up. "Think it over Miss Doran. Remember, this conversation never took place. The I.O.A. isn't the only ones that know about your file."

She didn't say anything as he left, she just sat in thought.

Sam was running her scanner over the wall as Ford was tapping the wall with another rock. So far, nothing hollow. Teal'c was still looking around and Mitchell was still doing soil collection duty, while grumbling slightly.

"Hey guys, I found something."

"What do ya got?" Mitchell asked as he and the other two walked up.

"I'm picking up a faint energy spike. I almost passed over it without noticing." she said feeling the wall while looking at the device.

"Seems like a rather hard wall. Might be a hollowed out spot behind it. Hard to tell." Ford said after he tapped it a few times. "Then again, it could be a hidden door that's a few feet thick. Oh! I got an idea!"

"What sort of…" she began as he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Let's see if this works." he said adjusting it. "Worse case, I cause the cave to shake and fall in on us."

He pointed it at the area she pointed at and activated it. Nothing happened so he tried a different setting. Two settings later they saw a large stone in the wall depress slightly.

"Ha, ha! It actually worked! Gotta love it."

It sank in and just to the right of it part of the wall disappeared. They all aimed their lights at the now open passage and stepped back with weapons ready in case anything came out. It was only because Ford lifted his as the door vanished that they raised theirs.

"I don't think there is anything coming out." Mitchell said lowering his gun.

"Never know." Ford said as he put the Sonic device away. "Getting better with this thing."

"Daniel was right. There is something here." she said.

"He usually is right." Ford said as Mitchell walked in pointing his light around.

"We need to check this out."

"Would it not be prudent to return the samples to Doctor Reimer?" Teal'c asked.

"Me and Sam will go back. You two take a look. If you pass a mile going in, stop and come back. Not worth you two getting lost or passing out asleep in there."

"You take the lantern. We won't be needing it to get back." she said handing it to Mitchell. "Check in every so often."

He gave them both a two finger salute and headed in. Teal'c gave them both a nod and then followed.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks!" Mitchell called back.

Shortly after the two were gone.

"You think we might find anything in here?"

"I am uncertain. I believe a Earth phrase I once heard it appropriate to this situation."

"Really, which one?"

"This place has been picked clean down to the bone."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." he said looking around with the lamp. "I don't see anything in here. Not even a tree root or any plant life for that matter. Not even water trailing down anywhere."

"Indeed."

"Never know though. Could be anything in here. Probably pretty deep in here, hidden away to keep others out."

Teal'c grunted in agreement as he ducked down to avoid the low part of the ceiling that entered into another section of the cave.

"Any reason why you're not going with them? Don't tell me it's to keep me protected."

"Well, partially that." he said picking up the case. "Mostly it is to help maybe find out what the problem is. And to make sure that the rest of you don't fall asleep. Someone has to keep a watch on all of you, and since I'm not as sleepy. Besides, you know Daniel, he'll fall asleep on his keyboard if you let him."

"True." she said hiding a yawn as they left the cave. "I really want my bed right now. That bed we put in the T.A.R.D.I.S sounds really good."

"Makes two of us. And I've caught you on your keyboard asleep before too."

"That was once. I can remember that rather clearly."

"No, that was the third time. The other two times I got you off the keyboard before we got married. Those times I just put you on the bed…."

"That's why I woke up not remembering how I got onto the bed on the base. Been awhile. I do have to admit, that other way of waking me up by nuzzling my neck startled me. Almost knocked several important objects over. But what happened when we got home…"

"Sex is the last thing we need to do, especially with how tired we are. Well, more you than me."

"I know." she said rubbing her eyes. "I can fantasize though."

"If it helps you stay awake."

Vala was back with the doctor and a lie detector machine was hooked up to her right arm.

"Do you really think these will hold me?" she asked as Hutchinson's aide stepped away after finishing.

"Oh, those aren't restraints Miss Doran." Hutchinson said as he wrote on his paper. "We're hooking you up to a polygraph. It's also known as a lie detector. It measures certain variables like blood pressure and heart rate, to determine whether you are being truthful or not."

"Oh, I see." she said with a fake smile that went away quickly.

"Okay, I think we are ready." he said to his aide. The machine switched on and he started with his first question. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Vala Mal Doran."

She looked at the machine and saw it barely making any lines.

"Okay." he said writing on a pad. "Where did you spend your last week on Earth?"

"Here, at Stargate Command."

They both looked and the machine hadn't moved. Another few notes.

"Okay, have you ever stolen anything?"

"No." she said tilting her head slightly.

That machine started scratching frantically with one of the needles.

"That depends on how you define stolen?"

"These are controlled questions. Designed to gauge your reaction to questions by elicitating both truthful and deceptive answers from you. You're doing fine. Try to relax."

She sat back deeply and sighed, but it really didn't help. He looked at the machine then at her and quietly spoke.

"You look very nice today." he said making a small gesture about her hair.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

"You are looking very dashing yourself."

The machine said otherwise.

"I mean nice."

It started going faster.

"Not objectionable."

It kept going and it took everything she had not to smash the machine. He was not a happy camper.

"You're pushing the limit there Sam, be careful." Ford stated as he jotted down that she was taking another couple of pills.

"I'm tired and it's taking a lot to stay awake."

"Use the coffee then. Heap on sugar like Daniel does."

"Hey Colonel can you look at this?" Reimer asked from his seat at the table.

"Sure, give me a moment." she said swallowing the pills with what she considered bitter coffee. Ford got up and came behind the man to look with her.

"This was in that soil sample that you brought back from the cave." he said sitting back slightly.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the microscope picture that was on the laptop.

It showed lines of information on either side of the large circle in the middle of the screen that had a blueish white sort of negative looking image of some sort of bug.

"I think it's a parasite."

"Another ugly bug. Great." Ford muttered.

"Is it dead?"

"No." he said crossing his arms. "No, it's dormant. I think that Ackerman somehow awakened one though."

"Well how? It doesn't seem to respond to movement." she said.

"Excuse me a moment." he said reaching past her to grab a blood pricking device. He stuck himself in the finger and dropped the blood onto the microscope slide next to the computer. "Let's see what happens when they come into contact with live tissue."

The image changed to a slight color of red and the bug started moving.

"Whoa." she muttered.

"I'd lay odds, that's your culprit right there." he said.

"These people would have no understanding of microbiology." she said still watching the screen as the bug kept twitching. "They came up with the story of Morgan's curse because they couldn't understand what was happening to them."

"Morgan could have caused this or brought this. Who knows." Ford said poking his finger with a small scalpel. He handed the slightly bloody knife back. "I want to see what happens."

"So would I." Reimer stated putting another slide in.

It also had a bug on it that was dormant. The color changed again and the bug started moving as expected. Three seconds after that, the bug vanished.

"Wow." they all said as Daniel entered carrying several books.

"Well, if we could only reproduce that for everyone else." Ford muttered.

"Hey guys. Find anything?"

"Yeah." she said then looked behind him. "Where's Grimsby?"

"He said he was on his way back…."

"You tell Daniel what we've found. I'll go find him." Ford said removing his gun. "Might want to close your ears."

They jumped anyway as he fired off two rounds and called for the missing man.

Teal'c and Mitchell were getting farther and farther in, but not seeing much or anything different. Mitchell stopped to lean back against the wall and remove his gloves.

"Perhaps we should rest." Teal'c stated.

Mitchell nodded lightly and started to sit down. He hadn't even squatted when he stood back up.

"Oh no, bad idea. I'm ready to pass out as it is. I'm really regretting staying up last night and watching that movie, Deuce Bigalo, European Jiggalo."

Teal'c obviously didn't know which movie that was by the way he tilted his head at Mitchell but before he could ask, they heard a skittering noise.

"Did you hear something or was I imagining it?"

"Indeed." Teal'c stated as he glanced around with the lantern.

They took off down the incline as the heard the sound moving.

Ford was glancing around still calling the guys name as he took the route that went to the library. And he found their missing man curled up on a tilted cart of old hay.

"I would rather be fighting some contingent of bad Jaffa or even the Replicators again than this." he muttered firing a round into the air. The guy twitched but did little else. "Great, too late to wake him."

Daniel had gotten apprised of what they found while Ford was gone. When Ford walked in carrying Grimsby, he saw them standing by Ackerman's bed.

"I found him. He's dead asleep though."

"Great." Reimer muttered.

Ford put the unconscious man onto another bed and shook his head.

"Ackerman's dead I take it?" he asked sadly.

"Yep." Carter said with a sad tone. "Now we know why everyone else died, in a sense."

"I think we already knew, but…." Ford muttered rubbing his eyes. "Damn. I hate losing someone. Command sucks. We need to know how long he was asleep before he died."

"Might give us a time reference for the rest of us." Reimer stated as he turned back to the table. "I'll get right on it."

"I'll do it." Ford said halting him from sitting down. "We think that ugly bug is the problem like you stated. Can you do an autopsy on him? See how it killed him?"

"Yeah, I can. Can you help me Colonel?"

"Sure. We can do it in the other room." she said.

"I'll bring him in there. Just make sure if you call me in for help, at least cover him first." Ford said.

Less than an hour later, Reimer and Carter had his head open and were looking at his brain. They had Ackerman on a white sheet on the table, and they both were wearing white hospital garb, which included the mask.

"I see evidence of a ruptured aneurysm near the pineal gland."

"There's something else in here." she stated taking it out with a small prong tool. "Oh god."

It was the bug, just much bigger. About the size of a quarter, with half inch long tentacles.

"It's that parasite from earlier."

"Only its grown a thousand times bigger." Reimer said.

"And we all have one in us." she said setting the bug down.

"Except the General. You can go get cleaned up. I'll handle this."

"Thanks." she muttered shaking her head.

Vala came back to her room after the questioning was done and practically slammed the door before jumping onto her bed angrily.

"I'm assuming things didn't go well." Woolsey said as he looked at one of the books on her book shelf.

She got up slowly and turned to him.

"I fail to see the point of that ridicules exercise. Unless its point was to thoroughly humiliate me." she stated with a tone that suggested she was ready to cry. "Those questions didn't have anything to do with my character or to delve deeply into my subconscious. They were little reminders as to exactly why…..I don't belong here."

He smiled lightly, though it wasn't totally a happy smile.

"Then I take it you've considered our offer and have come to a decision?"

"I have."

Teal'c and Mitchell continued down the incline with their lights shining on everything as they continued to hear small moving noises. A sort of buzz or rattle noise, possibly both was heard too. They stopped as a small reptile of some sort climbed up the wall and around the corner. Mitchell sat down on the floor as Teal'c leaned against the wall.

"Question, if whatever killed all the villagers also took out all the wildlife here, then how come that little thing is still alive and kicking?"

"It may posses a immunity to whatever is this mysterious affliction."

"Yeah, that's my point. All we have to do is catch.." he said pointing his light. "Joe Bob there, take it back to the smarter people who will reverse engineer an antidote. Don't tell them I said that."

"Indeed." he said with a small smile.

"We get cured then go home to sleep till Tuesday."

"Indeed."

"Carter, either one of you, this is Mitchell."

The com line buzzed with static.

"Great, guess we are too deep. Probably past a mile by now. Well, let's get this thing and go while we are still awake."

Daniel was off outside doing something, which Ford had forgotten, but he was seated across from him earlier looking at one of the books. Carter was on his right looking at her laptop while Reimer was on his left. Seeing as microbiology wasn't really his thing, Ford was helping the best he could looking at another laptop. K-9 would have been able to find out an answer, possibly. He glanced at the other's to see them still awake, except one.

"Sorry Reimer."

"What?" he barely muttered as Ford slapped him upside the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You were falling asleep."

"You could have just yelled at me General."

"True, but pain might help you stay awake."

"Would you have hit them too?"

"Yes." he said without hesitation. "Though with Sam, I'd probably pinch her arm."

"Okay, I don't feel as bad now." he muttered grabbing the bottle of pills.

Daniel walked in as Carter was rubbing her face.

"Anything new?" he asked holding himself up with his knee on the chair.

"Well…" she began as she was interrupted.

"I'm not going to be able…." Reimer began as Ford took the bottle away.

"Drink coffee." Ford said putting the lid back on and tossing the bottle at the crate with the other pills. He missed as expected. "You're over your limit as it is. All of you are."

"I'll try it." he said getting up.

"Get me a cup please." Daniel asked. "What's going on in us again?"

"We've been theorizing that when the parasite enters the bloodstream that it causes the body to activate its immune response and cause the production of serotonin in the body." she said waving a hand at the screen. "From the bloodstream it makes it way to the person's brain where it lodges and feeds. We all know what happens later."

Daniel thanked Reimer as he was handed the coffee. Pulling his chair closer, he sat down to look at her screen.

"So, what does it feed on?"

"Melatonin." Reimer stated as he took a drink. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out General."

"Walk around. It's kinda cold in here so you could take off your coat and shirt."

"I'll think about it." he said getting up.

"And this Melatonin does what?" Daniel asked blinking.

"It's what causes the body to fall asleep." Ford stated as he got up to get himself some coffee. "I once had to knock out a few people, but I had to do it without force and they had to think that nothing was happening. Basically, we didn't need them to know that they were going to be used and such. One of our problems was that they had some guy who used a device to check out their drinks and food for hidden devices or other chemicals. I don't know how the people I worked for did it, but they were able to get a real high dosage of Melatonin into these people's food and drinks. I don't even know how it was undetected. Not an hour later and they had all went to bed. I did my job and left."

"What did you do and when was this?" Daniel asked.

"Before the SGC. I don't think I've ever actually told you or I should say anyone this, but were I was from. That other universe. In many ways, they were, more advanced in technology."

"How so?" Carter asked with interested.

"With the right amount of money, you could buy a hover car or a car that had a 200 miles to the gallon carburetor."

"Did you have one?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. I never had enough money. Besides that, I had enough trouble with the branch of the government I worked for to begin with. I didn't need to be watched in case I tried to sell the secrets of those sort of items. Some of the other things out there was completely computerized homes. Could cook for you and such. Even self cleaning."

"Wow. And you left it to be with us primitives." Daniel said jokingly.

"I never had the money to buy that stuff anyway. Not that I cared much." he said sitting back down. "There was a few other things, but unless you were really rich and such, not worth it. Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay." Daniel muttered hearing the hidden tone. "Do any of you have an idea of how to stop this thing from killing us then?"

"We think we might be able to starve it out." Carter said as Ford started looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Reimer is missing and I didn't see the door open."

"I see him." Daniel stated getting up.

He was on the other side of the large room somewhat laying against one of the walls. His coffee was all over his chest and from the looks of it, he leaned against the wall to rest a moment and slowly slid down passing out. It also looked like he was trying to get out of his coat and shirt too.

"Reimer, wake up." Ford said shaking him.

Ford and Daniel both jumped as they heard a gunshot behind them.

"Guess that didn't work." she muttered putting the nine back into its holster.

"He twitched. Well, we have over a few hours before it kills him." Ford said picking him up.

"Thanks for the wake up call Sam." Daniel muttered.

They started back to their seats when Ford picked his gun from off the table and more or less pointed it at them.

"What are you…" Daniel began.

They both jumped, big time. Daniel fell back covering himself while she backed against the wall rubbing her eyes, blinking a lot.

"I'd say relax, but you need to stay awake."

"You almost shot us! What the hell.." she yelled.

"If you both haven't noticed already, I'm firing blanks." he said setting the gun back down. "As much as I hated doing that, I'd rather you both hate me and have to sleep on the couch for the rest of our marriage than take you both home and bury you. Fear brings on a nice adrenaline rush which can help you stay awake."

"It worked." she muttered shaking her head. "Don't do that again."

"A little too well. Scared the hell out of me." Daniel said getting off the floor. "I think I need more coffee since I spilled what I had."

"Me too." she said following quickly.

Obviously they did not want to do that again. And he didn't even say sorry.

Vala was walking through the SGC, passing by people and giving them nods but little else as Hutchinson walked up.

"Vala."

"Oh, not you again."

"You still have another scheduled appointment."

"What would be the point of that? You people have obviously made up your mind about me."

"Is that what you think?" he asked as they stopped in the corridor.

"It's not like I haven't encountered this sort of thing before." she said waving her hands slightly and then started walking again. "I saw it in the eyes of the people I saw everyday who couldn't separate me from the Goa'uld who enslaved them. So instead of becoming a victim of their arrogance and stupidity, I chose to take advantage of it. So I lied, I cheated and I stole. I'm not going to apologize for it, and to be perfectly honest with you, I can't guarantee that I won't do it again."

She walked up to the elevator and slid her card before turning back to him.

"But you know, rather recently I have noticed I have been risking my life for something other than my own personal gain. Maybe it's just a phase. Hold the lift please." she said stepping back slowly as another guy got out and the airman that didn't leave held the door. "Or maybe, for the first time, I've actually met someone who in some small way, believes in me. But I'm sure you're right, it will just pass."

The door closed as she leaned against the wall shaking her head. The tall black airman in the lift with her gave her a nod and smile which she returned.

Daniel was looking at a book and started to nod off. Sam looked up as Ford picked his gun up. He aimed it at the floor next to him and shrugged.

"Not again." she muttered holding her ears.

Daniel jumped out of his chair and fell with it onto the floor. A few choice words in another language that Ford and Sam didn't know came out, but they had a pretty good idea.

"Could you please do something other than that?!" he shouted.

"I'm thinking." he said twirling the gun different ways and directions.

"How about we talk. I'm too tired to read so let's talk about something that will keep me interested."

"Like what?" Ford asked still spinning the gun.

The small lizard was still crawling around with the two worn out and dead tired men still following along. It easily jumped from rock to rock as a light came around the corner. Mitchell knelt down setting one light on the ground as he slowly crept forward.

"Easy there. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt ya." he said as the thing got off the rocks and onto the ground.

He made a jump for it and it scurried away quickly.

"Damn!" he yelled as he shook the dirt from his hands.

Teal'c managed to grab the creature into a bag as it tried to run past him.

"I've got it Colonel Mitchell!"

He gave a thumbs up signal and laid his head down as Teal'c came over and knelt down.

"On your feet Colonel Mitchell. We have much ground to cover if we are to reach the surface."

"Oh no….you go on ahead without me." he said with his face still in the dirt. "I'm…just gonna wait right here…."

"Then if I must, I will carry you."

"No, no you're not." he said squirming away as he turned over. "Tretonin or not, it's gotta catch up with you at some point. The important thing is for you to take curly back to….whoever those people are and…..find that cure or whatever."

"Indeed. I will return for you Colonel Mitchell."

"And I will be…" he said rolling back over as Teal'c left. "Right here, waiting for you."

"Well, how about this one. I've been wondering it a long time." Daniel said taking a big drink. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Sam was your first?"

Sam couldn't come up with the energy to look at him with a glare. A moment later, after Ford had quit coughing from inhaling his coffee, she just didn't care anymore.

"What the….where, this is Jack's fault! He told you!"

"Jack knew?! Why'd you tell him and not me?" he asked insulted.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own. Teal'c only figured it out when I told him by accident. How'd you figure…."

"Remember what I do? Teal'c knew? Great, I'm last again. Truthfully, I didn't realize it until a couple of months into your marriage. Jack told me his first time as did Teal'c."

"They never told me! Not that I was asking. As far as I know, I'm the only one she's told who her first was."

"That would have to be true. Unless she told Janet."

"She tells everything to Janet. Come on though Daniel, your profession doesn't include a sex education."

"Jack once came to me and told me something I didn't really need to know. He said by watching the way you two worked that day you could tell if you two…were intimate the night before. And how intimate. Did you ever wonder why Jack sometimes shook his head at you two in the mornings?"

"Now I know why he wouldn't say anything about that gesture." she said sitting back.

"It took you 53 years. Well, you did go through puberty again…"

"Don't remind me."

"You must have been really nervous."

"Nervous doesn't really cover it." she muttered.

"You didn't have a, problem…"

"If you mean, E.D., no." she said drawing the word out. "Once I took my shirt off, there was no problem there. And there never has been. I'm the first woman he actually saw in that way."

"We were up all night. Actually I think it was more than one night."

"No. We did stay up all that night and somewhat most of the next day. Sleeping on and off."

"I can guess what happened between the sleep sessions. I gotta know though, where do you two get the energy? Between what we do and having Sally to take care of. I can say with some certainty, you both….are together at least three or four times a week still. No offense Sam, but you should be a mother several times over by now."

"It's called birth control Daniel. All women who want to go off world have to take the pill so nothing happens in case of capture or something else."

"Right. I forgot about that." he said nodding, and a little off.

"Daniel. I'm going to shoot this closer next time." he said waving the gun as he pulled back the hammer.

"Right, right." he said sitting back up.

"Sam…"

"I'm awake. Barely though."

"Where's the energy though? I'm not trying to pry, but seriously. You two aren't on drugs or…."

"No." they both stated quickly.

"We run every morning, well almost every morning. And then we try to work out together when we can. If it wasn't for me being so tired and we were at home…."

"Sam." he said with more of a whine than as a warning.

"I don't care anymore." she said shaking her head. "Janet hasn't said anything but I can tell she's tired of hearing me talking about it since she doesn't get any and hasn't for sometime now."

Ford groaned as she kept going. Daniel just listened with a smile on his face. It wasn't the info he was about to get, it was the fact he was going to know something that Jack didn't. And he could brag about it later.

"Our problem is, all I have to do is….like say move a certain way and I can set him off. When he says certain things, it sets me off. Hell, if he were to take his coat and shirt off right now it would turn me on."

"Any idea why?" Daniel asked.

"Other than because of how sexy he looks, I think it's because out of everyone I've loved, in a relationship sort of way, they've all died on me and some of them before I could have sex with them. Ford is the only one that has ever came back and part of me wants to enjoy him while I can. Before Ford came along and quite literally swept me off my feet, I would have jumped Jack had he asked me too. We just wouldn't risk each other's career's and neither of us would make a move or even ask for special compensation."

"Personally, I'm glad that you two never got together." Ford said setting aside his empty coffee.

"I know this may seem like a really personal question and if you don't want to answer, I can understand, but do you still have feelings for Jack? I've noticed you've used his name instead of his rank sometimes."

"Honestly, yes. He finally admitted he felt the same way, but even after everything that happened, before Charlie was brought back, he still loved Sarah. But I wouldn't leave Ford if he came to me. Jack just doesn't have….what Ford has."

"Better endowment?" Daniel said without thinking.

"I wouldn't know." she said as Ford blushed, badly. "But I'm guessing from how red you are Ford, I would have to say yes."

"I wouldn't know either! I tend to shower alone if I can. And if anyone is in there, I don't look."

"Oh come on. Women are always checking each other out, some discreetly, in the locker rooms." she said waving a hand. "Men just naturally do it."

"Not this one."

"Get this Daniel, Janet told me she once wanted to have Ford just because of how he looked. Janet still thinks it's funny that Ford was her only patient that even though he cooperated in whatever medical test she wanted, short of a few, he was the most nervous when it came to completely undressing."

"Maybe that's why me and her never really hit it off. She saw me in more ways than one and I never saw anything on her." Daniel said.

"That was all medical….."

"Doesn't matter." both men stated.

"Did she ever ask for a….you know, sample?" Daniel asked. "Seeing as you used to have a problem."

"Yes. But I told her it wasn't happening and it never did. At least not until me and Sam decided to get married. At that time I wanted to know if there was going to be any compatibility issues. She ask you?"

"No. I never had to have that sort of test done, thankfully. Jack did once, I don't remember why though."

"I heard they did the same to Teal'c, was that true?" Ford asked.

"I don't think so."

"Janet checked me out more than once. After the different accidents and other things that have happened to me. Always was relieved to know that I could still have kids after the test where done. Then reality kicked back in and I realized I was still alone." she said rubbing her face again as Daniel did the same. "Get this Daniel, before the wedding night, it had been many, many years before I had been other than alone in bed."

"Wow. I kinda figured but otherwise…..you know, can we change the subject." he said yawning behind his fist. "This is reminding me of what I don't have anymore."

"Daniel, I know Vala has feelings for you. She's admitted it. But her attitude is a complete turn off."

"I know. She is attractive and really looked good in those red undergarments, but I knew that all she was looking for was to have sex. Just to have it. I told Jack about it over the phone once and he told me I should have went with it."

"Figures. I'm guessing he stated why."

"He said something alone the lines of it being years since I got laid."

"Janet told me the same thing once too. I told her I didn't need to get laid to have fun in my life. Now, I don't think I could live without it."

"No wonder you never get in trouble." Daniel stated looking at Ford.

"No. I make sure I do the right things and stay out of trouble."

"He does it very well. He's sometimes even knows what I want by just looking at the expression on my face."

"She means cooking, mostly. My only problem is it's very hard to find new gifts to surprise her. Jewelry isn't something she really cares much for."

"Usually if I want something, I just tell him. Everything else he's done and does makes up for presents. The first Christmas we had together was really great. Got me new chaps and other bike accessories. Even got himself one of the new Indian Chief bikes to ride around with me. The only problem we have, and still do, is teaching him how to ride it properly."

"She scares the hell out of me every time she pop's a wheelie on hers. Keep thinking she's going to crash."

"I've only crashed a couple times, but not because of that."

"Ever going to come to work riding your bike so we can see it?"

"Maybe. I also have chaps."

"Kinda makes him look like the Terminator. Glasses are wrong though and the helmet throws it off as well."

"Hmm." Daniel said having trouble keeping his eyes open. "I really need to find someone again."

"Though you are both dead tired, this conversation does not leave this planet."

"Ah, and I was going to goat Jack." he said with a whine.

"No, please no." she said. "Bad enough he knows when we've been together by looking at us."

""As much as this conversation is….something." he said with a slightly murmured voice. "I can't stay awake any longer."

"I can't do it either." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to die, I want to see Sally grow…..but I can't….."

They both dropped their heads onto the table and barley moved as he fired at the floor again.

"Come on, get up!" he yelled shaking them both.

"I can't anymore." Daniel barely muttered. "Sor…."

"I really……help…" she said slowly falling out of the chair.

He caught her and set her back in the chair holding out her left arm.

"Sam, can you still hear me?"

There was a very small mutter along with a few tears.

"Please forgive me then. I can't think of anything else to do."

She heard the gun fire but it didn't help her wake up, that was until her arm suddenly felt like it was on fire. That woke her up quickly. She jumped out of that chair yelling in pain as she did a little dance. Another gun shot rang out and Daniel got up doing the same thing. Ford sat down on the table as the two moved a few more steps before turning to him. A smile was on his face that went away quickly.

"YOU SHOT ME!" Daniel exclaimed first. "What the hell are you thinking?! Bad enough you….."

Sam was in extreme pain, but it didn't take her long to realize she wasn't bleeding to death or anything. Wasn't really bleeding at all. Her coat was burned as was the shirt underneath and the arm. It wasn't third degree, but she guessed it had to be second by the redness.

"Enough Daniel! He didn't put a hole through us!"

Daniel looked at his arm while still gritting his teeth.

"I'd say second degree burns if I did it right, which looks to be the case. I can heal you when we get back to the base. Until then, concentrate on the pain to stay awake." he said sadly. "I didn't want to do that, but I had little choice. Though the little dance was funny. I'll keep that out of the report."

"You going to do the same to Teal'c and Mitchell?"

"If I have to. Teal'c may try to attack me afterward, possibly." he said grabbing his com. "I hope they are still awake. Teal'c, Mitchell?"

He only got static and then a voice came through the line.

"This is the hazmat team one General. We heard gun shots. Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, it's safe. Did you see Teal'c or Colonel Mitchell out there?"

"No General. We're coming in."

Several people in red hazmat suits came in carrying medical equipment and quarantine beds.

"All three of you need to enter these before…."

"No. Not yet."

"None of you can come back unless in these. You know protocol…."

"I'm overriding it for the moment. We'll get in at the gate, not before. They cannot fall asleep. They do, then they die within a few hours." he said so sternly the hazmat team stood at attention subconsciously. "I'll join you at the gate. Keep them awake as long as possible and don't fix their arms or give them anything for the pain."

"Thanks." Daniel muttered.

"Better pain than death Daniel. Though in your case you'd probably ascend again. And we really don't need that. I'll go find the other two. A couple of you come with me just in case."

"Understood General."

"You better do the same thing you did to us to them." Sam stated as she walked out with help.

"Can you tell us what is happening Colonel?"

"I'll try to explain things along the way." she said giving her arm a squeeze to keep the pain coming.

Teal'c was coming down the mountain when Ford and the other's found him stumbling along. Ford barley managed to catch him as he started falling.

"You're a lot heavier than you look T. We found out the problem, but if you sleep, you die."

He nodded in understanding as Ford helped him stand. But he couldn't stay standing.

"Teal'c, I can possibly help you stay awake, but that means shooting you."

He got the strangest look Teal'c ever gave anyone.

"I shot the other two. In the arm, burn blast. Keeps them awake."

"I will try without." he said handing a bag to him. "This creature is not asleep."

"Here." Ford said handing it over to one of the scientist. "Where's Mitchell?"

"He fell and did not get up."

"Great. I'll come back with him. The rest of you get Teal'c to the gate. I'll meet you there with Mitchell."

Ford raced through the caves, bouncing off the walls every so often. Even fell down an incline. When he started hearing someone cussing up a storm though.

"Mitchell?!"

"Now dammit Teal'c, get out of here or so help me I will kick your freaking alien ass as soon as we get back…."

Mitchell was on his back still ranting and swearing as Ford stood over him.

"Do I look like Teal'c? I'm not even black. Not that I have anything against them, though you could be seeing my hair and it is dark in here.."

"Gen….no. Can't be you. Get out of here Teal'c." he said slowly nodding off.

The loud sound of a gun going off got Mitchell awake again. He quickly rolled onto his left side grabbing his ears and trying to dive for some cover. As pain suddenly flared up in his left arm he got up yelling and grabbing it.

"Ah! Oh hell that hurts! What the h….." he said dancing around more than the other two did. Which caused Ford to laugh this time.

Then he saw Ford putting his gun away and he looked at his arm.

"You are here. And you shot me!"

"Let's go Cam." he said pulling his right arm.

"Why in….."

"You almost fell asleep. We found out why everyone died and falling asleep means death. Daniel and Sam passed out and I shot them too. Same way. Is the pain keeping you awake?"

"Hell yeah." he said pulling his right arm from Ford's grip. "I think I can walk on my own now. At least for awhile. You shoot Teal'c too?"

"No. He walked away on his own power. If you start feeling like passing out, do what Sam was doing and squeeze."

"Ah! Yeah, that keeps the tiredness away alright!" he said through gritted teeth.

"We're going home. Hazmat team came along and with that strange creature, looked like a lizard, they should be able to find a cure from it."

"Yeah, so we hope." he said as Ford pushed him ahead a little faster. When he bounced off the wall slightly.

"You start passing out and my steel toes boot goes up your ass Colonel."

Mitchell walked faster.

The next day they were in her office. All but Vala.

"I was just laying there, cussing up a storm at Teal'c, only to notice that I was alone and talking to myself. That was until he came along and shot me."

"And a few more choice words followed that. Along with the little dance of pain he had like you two." Ford said chuckling. "He had a funnier dance though. I didn't want to do that and trust me, I took no pleasure in doing it either. Hell, I had to shoot Sam too. Now if Jack had been with us, with him I'd probably have a bigger laugh. I probably would have kicked him to for the heck of it."

"I would have." Daniel stated quickly. "He shot me and didn't even say sorry."

"Anubis was in control of you Daniel." she said.

"Still didn't say sorry. Hey, did any of you have any strange dreams or hallucinations?"

"Part of me felt like I was being placed into a coffin alive." she said. "That was until I squeezed my arm several times. I actually managed to stay awake as I was brought into an isolation room. I don't remember anything much beyond that."

"I passed out in the gate room." Daniel said.

"Somewhere in one of the hallways." Mitchell said.

"I do not remember going through the gate." Teal'c stated.

"What about you General?"

"It wasn't until a few hours later after they found a cure that I was able to rest without worrying anymore. Even after being found out I was completely clean as were my clothes, after decontamination, I didn't leave the room."

"You know, we went to that planet and all we got was trouble. Even the cave was a total bust." Mitchell said fiddling with one of the objects on her table.

"You'd swear he's related to Jack." Ford muttered.

"I know." she said.

"What?" Mitchell said looking at them both.

Ford cracked up hard as did Sam and Daniel.

"On the bright side, I did find one thing out. One of the books talked about Atlantis. I have to go." Daniel said with a begging tone.

"I have to think about that first."

"What?! I've been wanting to go since day one! You know that! I've missed going on the trip there twice now!" he said holding up two fingers. "You can't do this to me Ford! Wait a minute, you're pulling my leg."

"I was wondering how long he was going to keep going." Ford said with a smile as he looked at her.

"I almost believed it. Almost." she said.

"That wasn't funny Ford. I know you miss Jack being around to bug me and me do the same to him, but you don't pull it off as well as he did." Daniel said upset.

"Sorry Daniel, but it was too easy to not ignore that opening."

"That opening was so big." Mitchell said with his hands apart. "I can't even measure it."

"Very funny. So when do I get ready?" he asked getting up.

"Um, first I have to tell Jack we're all going and then…."

"Wait a minute. We?" she asked quickly.

"Why not? It may take an Ancient or someone with the gene to find out this information or item. And since I'm that sort of person and this is a team effort to begin with. Besides the most important reason for going."

"Finding that stone?" Daniel asked. "Or seeing my face when I get there?"

"Oh no. This about me and seeing my home again. Where I was born and grew up. Liz says that there are a few room that will not open, short of being blown up anyway. And one of those rooms is where I used to live. I left a few things behind that might still be there."

"Works for me." Mitchell said. "I did want to see the city at least once."

"We'll try for two days from now, if possible." he said as the phone rang.

"Carter. She's what? Okay, we'll be right there."

"She? Must be Vala, what did she do?" Ford asked with a sigh.

"She's trying to leave."

"Oh brother." Daniel muttered rubbing his nose.

"The base?" Ford asked.

"Through the gate."

"Oh."

Vala was yelling at Walter to dial just about any planet so she could leave. Her bags and stuff were at the ramp base along with a few guards. The people in the gate room were trying not to laugh at her while the four guards were trying to get her to come off the large crate she was standing on.

"Get away from me! I'm leaving!" she shouted as she shoved the man away. She glanced to her right a moment before looking back at the window.

"What are you doing Vala?" Ford asked waving the men off as he looked at the cases and put away his hanky.

He didn't realize she had accumulated so much stuff. Probably clothes and some of the items she bought when he took her to town a few times.

"I'm not staying here when I'm not wanted. So I'm leaving." she said grabbing a bag. "And don't even think you or anyone else here can keep me against my will."

"Okay. If you feel like leaving. Which planet did you have in mind?"

"I don't care. As long as I can get off it without dying."

"Don't you want to know the results of the test first?"

"I failed. What's else is there to say." she said gruffly.

"Daniel."

"What?"

Ford dropped his head shaking it.

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Oh, right sorry."

"Get Atlantis off your brain. You are going so don't worry about it."

"Like the last two times."

"Okay, granted Vala messed that up on the first, but it's a good thing she did or else the Ori would have already been here. As for the second…"

"That was her fault too."

"You passed the test Vala." Carter stated as Ford tried to say something.

"I did?" she said surprised as the bag dropped.

"Hutchinson thinks you are a good addition to this place. You have some problems that need to be ironed out, but otherwise, you have many assets that would help a lot of people here. That is assuming you don't want to leave." Ford said.

"No, I'll stay. I'm a little overwhelmed by it all." she said as tears did form in her eyes.

"If it helps any, I always thought you had potential. You attitude needs help though."

"You've told me that before." she said then excitedly pointed at him. "Woolsey came to me and tried…."

"Hello Vala." Woolsey said from behind her.

"He tried to offer me…."

"I know. It was Landry's idea along with a few other's. It wasn't something I helped in, but I have to agree with it. He was sent to see if you could be trusted. And you passed admirably." Ford said.

"Congratulations Vala. You've managed to surprise even me. In a good way." Daniel said.

"Thank you." she said crossing her arms. "I knew it was a test."

"Yeah right." Daniel muttered.

"Was his sexual advances part of the test?" she asked seriously.

That got Woolsey several looks. Ford instantly saw through it, but decided to play along.

"Woolsey?!" Ford cried out with his best intimidating voice.

"She's lying!"

"Some of his, ideas were a little, unusual, even for me."

"Might want to leave while you're still in my good graces." he said with narrowed eyes.

"But….she's…." he stuttered out before walking out quickly.

Once he was well out of range, they cracked up. As did a few other people.

"That was rather good. I almost believed that." Ford said. "The look on his face was priceless."

"How did you know I wasn't being…."

"We know." the group said.

"Everything was taped." Ford said.

"Well, when do I get a SG-1 badge?" she asked.

"You don't." Mitchell said walking over and standing in front of her. "You're not a member of SG-1. You are a probationary member of Stargate Command who will be subject to some very intense scrutiny over the next several months."

"Oh."

"Don't screw up."

"I'll try not to."

Daniel nodded as Mitchell looked at him.

"Oh, and welcome to the club."

"Do I get to go to Atlantis?"

"Yeah why not. We are the best people to watch out for her."

"Guess that's true." Daniel said after a moment.

"I think this is a good time for a celebration." Vala stated.

"It is isn't it? Well, I did make some special items earlier today." Ford said as they left.

"Oh, do I get paid now that I officially work here?"

"Yeah, Daniel will help you understand how our system works."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you two work so well together. I don't have the time."

Daniel groaned as Vala bumped him lightly with her hip. He was about to shrug her off, but just gave up.

"Wait, why can't you tell her since you've already taken her to town before? You're better at all that money stuff anyway."

"You've taken her to town? Why?" Carter asked.

"She needed clothes and a few other items. Janet came along to help with some of the…female products."

"Why you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Vala is attractive yes, but not that attractive. No offense Vala. Besides, if she had tried anything, such as seduction or running away, I was the perfect person to watch her. Her advances don't work on me and I can easily overpower her. The main reason I took though should be quite obvious."

"And that is?" Mitchell asked as they kept walking and he didn't say anything.

"What is it that Kate, Vala and I have in common?"

The other's got it quickly while Sam slapped herself in the forehead.

"I forget that you aren't the only one on the base that has that ability." Carter said.

"Don't worry about it." he said ruffling her hair. "Hey Vala, I gotta ask this. When you showed up, the first time, why didn't you ever try to seduce me?"

"Well…" she said crossing her arms. "I'm not really into authoritative figures all that much. Mostly it was because I don't go after men I know I can't overpower."

Carter barely managed to hold in a laugh. She failed and ended up leaning against the wall with one hand. Mitchell didn't get it, though Teal'c smiled. Daniel was glaring at Vala. Ford had lost it. He was gone. He fell back into the wall laughing with his hands over his face. Tears streaming down his face.

"That is not funny!" Daniel practically shouted at the two before turning to Vala sharply. "Need I remind you that I kicked your ass back then. You didn't get away with the ship because I stopped you."

"Oh please." she said with a small huff as she crossed her arms. "It was your ass I kicked Daniel. After I believe it was a head butt I gave you, or was it something else, whatever it was, you were laying on the floor with me on top. I asked you if we were going to continue and you said you were finished or done. I got off you and you had to shoot me in the back with a zat gun. You aren't strong enough to take me Daniel."

Teal'c didn't openly laugh, but it was obvious that he was laughing inside.

"I saw the tape Daniel. You fought well but…." Mitchell said as he kept from laughing.

The other two were totally gone. Tears streaming down their faces. Daniel stalked off with Vala following, once they entered the elevator and several seconds after that Mitchell lost it. Daniel wasn't too upset at them laughing and they did apologize a lot and promised not to tell Jack about it. Vala also promised to try and not bring that up ever again.


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER 88

EPISODE…………THE PEGASUS PROJECT

Jack wasn't very happy about letting them go, but he didn't have much choice. Ford stated that they were all going wherever he liked it or not. He could come along if he was that worried or he could shut up and just go with it. Jack grumbled a lot, but seeing as the President approved of the idea, despite Jack's objections which were mostly just worries since he had no real, proof as it were to make them need to stay and not go. So they were headed there in the Odyssey, except for Teal'c who stayed behind. Daniel was totally energized and practically giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to get there. His parents got to come as well to take a look around. They were just as fascinated with seeing the place like him.

"It's only a another couple of days Daniel. Just, calm down." he said as they sat in the eatery area and looked out at the hyperspace field.

"But I'm finally going and since we don't have any stops, the wait is almost killing me." he whined.

"See, this is another reason why we all needed to go. Daniel would probably be bothering everyone on the ship if we weren't here to keep him company, or in this case, seated instead of pacing around. Your parents have more restraint."

"Well, um…." he said trying to come up with something. "It may have something to do with the fact they don't work for the SGC and it's a, courtesy, that they are even able to come."

They shook their heads.

"If it wasn't for the danger, I would have really liked Sally to see Atlantis." she muttered.

"Your parents have any objections?" Mitchell asked.

"Dad did. He wanted to come, but mom was not leaving Earth unless we had to evacuate or something. Even after we showed her the gate, still scares her that I go through it."

"Sally didn't want us to go either. She somehow knew we were going to be gone for awhile."

"Longest we've ever been away from her." she muttered.

"Think you can handle it?" Daniel asked.

"Got no choice. Certainly can't go back now." she said looking out the window.

"You could always go back through the gate when we get there." Ford said.

"Not unless you're coming with me."

"I want to, but this is more important. We don't find that weapon…." he said slowly. "Then she and everyone else is already dead. We've got no other way to fight back."

"Unfortunately true General." Mitchell stated.

"I've always wondered something about you Mitchell.." Ford said as Mitchell gave him a curious look, that was also guarded. "If I asked you to talk to me from now on like I didn't have a rank, use my name instead, would you do it?"

"Um…..I don't know. Off duty isn't much of a problem, sometimes." he said crossing his arms. "If you ordered me to do so, then yeah I'd try but otherwise…"

"Thought so. No big deal. Still can't get Teal'c to really change back to calling me Ford Carter. Told me to do so would not be as respectful."

"Are you going to go check out that room of yours when we get there? I mean is it the first thing you are going to do or…" Vala asked.

"I don't know. Maybe look around for awhile, see how the place looks again. While we're having fun with the tour, you and Daniel can look for that info about the weapon."

"But Daniel's boring." Vala whined as Daniel glared at her.

"Jack would agree. But I have little choice in the matter. Daniel is the best one of us to keep you in line, or so the higher ups say. I don't think you'd really try to steal anything while we are here, but certain other's think otherwise."

"You are being watched Vala. Remember what I said?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." she grumbled.

"I'm wishing I brought the General along. There are some large areas outside the city, well certain areas on the branches were I could drive around."

"You just want to be the first one to drive a vehicle off world. Correction, in another galaxy. You've already done off world." Carter stated. "Unfortunately for you, it's already been done."

"I don't count those Hummers. They are government issue, not civilian. Further those are military vehicles. Besides, mine would be the first car."

"Fine then. In that case, I want to bring my motorcycle if we ever do this."

"Can I get in on this?" Mitchell asked.

_**(A.U. I assume that Mitchell has some other vehicle that the Mustang he used in a later episode. Until I know otherwise what it is, I'm giving him one.)**_

"No offense Mitchell, but that truck you have really isn't designed for speed, much less off roading."

"That's true, but I do own another vehicle."

"You do?" Ford asked curious.

"Yep, nice black Mustang. Not a Shelby version like yours Sam, but it is a 65."

"Welcome to the family Cam!" Ford said proudly as he shook the man's hand. "I tried to get Jack to join us in owning special vehicles, but he refused to have anything but that truck."

"Teal'c doesn't have one."

"I worked on the Durango. Tweaked it a bit. But then I really liked that vehicle and we all helped him pick it out. It's what I had before I ended up here, back in the beginning. Durango's are cool."

"I kinda figured that you had the General Lee in that universe." Daniel said.

"Yeah, me too. I never thought otherwise either." Carter said.

"No. It was one of those things that were big collector items along with several other TV cars. Parts weren't easy to find either. Wasn't really a money issue, it was a locating issue. Seeing as that universe was a little more advanced and such. The other problem was because of new rules with pollution issues and things of that nature, using gas powered cars was heavily monitored. My Durango was all electrical, like most vehicles. A Mustang though. Nice choice. How long you've had her?"

"Oh many years. Still practically mint condition. I try not to drive her much except during the summer. Basically good weather days."

"And yet, I've never seen her. I'll have to see her sometime. I could probably do some upgrades."

"I'll think about it."

They talked for a few more hours keeping Daniel busy and such. The day before they were to arrive, Daniel was so excited he wasn't asleep like the rest of the team.

"Daniel…." Ford said as he entered the eatery area seeing Daniel drinking coffee and looking out the window.

The Colonel had asked Ford to do something about the poor doctor who had asked if it was possible to coax just a bit more out of the engines so nothing came up and stopped them from making it. Basically, he was bothering people with all the energy he was buzzing on. His parents were just thrilled to be leaving Earth and seeing Atlantis. So Ford left a sleeping Sam and came out in his SGC issue robe. He got looks because of his Garfield slippers, but no one said anything.

"Hey Ford. No interruptions happened. We'll be there in the morning." he said practically bouncing. "Only a few short hours….."

"Daniel….."

"All this time…."

"Daniel!"

"What?"

"You, like several other's on this ship, need to get some sleep. Now….ah hell, you're practically bouncing with adrenalin and who knows what. I'm going to get you a sleep aid. And quit drinking that coffee."

"No, I don't….."

"That's what I thought." he said pulling a zat out and stunning the poor man before he could say anything.

"Thank you sir. I didn't think he was going to ever leave. He just kept talking out loud about going to Atlantis finally, over and over….."

"I got it airman. He ragged the Colonel enough that he was told to get off the bridge." he said picking Daniel off the floor. "Sorry about the coffee."

"Don't worry about it."

The next morning, they arrived on the bridge, with Daniel really hyped up. He wasn't to thrilled about being stunned to sleep last night, but it did get him closer to Atlantis, in a sense sooner.

"Odyssey this is flight. You are cleared for landing." a voice said through the com.

"Understood flight. We have the beacon." the Colonel stated as SG-1 came onto the bridge.

"Wow. Been awhile." Ford muttered as he walked up to the window and looked at the planet. "A very long while."  
They exited the cloud to see the city floating as always on the large ocean. The bright sun beaming down gave them a good look at the different angels, some of which shined brightly.

"Hey, do a quick circle around her for me Lieutenant before you land." Ford said not looking away.

The Lieutenant looked at the Colonel and he nodded.

"God, this is beautiful." Daniel said in awe.

"Odyssey, this is Weir. I wanted to be first to say welcome to Atlantis." Weir said over the com.

"Thank you Doctor Weir." the Colonel said as the ship tilted slightly. "We are getting a fair view of your city even as we approach."

"Colonel, what is your ship doing?" Weir asked.

"The General wanted us to do a quick swing around before landing."

"General?" Weir asked confused.

"You didn't tell her you were coming did you?" Daniel asked hearing the tone in her voice.

"Nope. I had it kept secret." Ford said as the Colonel stated that Ford came along with SG-1. "Wanted to surprise her."

"Understood Colonel. Be advised, Stargate Command got a message to be sent along stating that they want the mission started as soon as you land and to get back to Earth as soon as possible."

Ford and Daniel groaned.

"Look on the bright side Daniel, you made it here." Carter said.

"Hey, we may…" Ford said suddenly pointing. "I lived in that section. Anyway, we may find out the info quickly and then be able to look around as the supplies and such are off loaded."

"We can hope." Daniel said as the ship came back around to the landing pad.

"Well, let's get going." Mitchell said as the ship swung around away from the city to be looking out across the ocean.

Daniel was the last one to leave the bridge muttering about the fact he was happy he brought his camera.

Doctor Weir was waiting in the gate room when they all arrived. Sheppard was waiting there with her as was a few others. McKay wasn't among them.

"General. Is there a reason why you didn't info us of your arrival?" Weir asked.

"Um. Surprise you maybe?" he said with a small smile. "Seriously, it was that and I didn't want a special reception or anything."

"And why did you think we'd do something like that sir?" Sheppard asked.

"John?" Weir asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that rule the General made?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I'll try better in the future. Same question though General."

"I'm guessing you never told anyone yet?"

"That you are one of the original people who used to live here? Only a few people really know that, but I think that will expand quite a bit today." she said looking around.

"I really don't care anymore. Sometime today I'm going to that section of the city to open the door. And grab a few things I left."

"Not a problem. So, did you all have a nice trip?"

There was a chorus of yes's.

"Daniel was so excited last night the General had to zat him asleep." Mitchell stated.

"Really? Well, let's get your mission started and maybe you'll get it over with in time to get a look around Doctor Jackson."

"Is McKay around?" Carter asked as they headed for the briefing room.

"He should be arriving shortly Colonel. Considering some of the…history you three have had…"

"History?" Vala asked to Daniel quietly.

"McKay wants Sam, but she never liked him."

"Ah."

"I don't think we'll have any troubles with him. Just wanted to know if he was here or off world." Carter said.

The lit up tables, which formed a partial octagon shape, three sections missing, all sat facing toward a large TV monitor which showed detailed information and a picture of the large Supergate. Weir sat at the middle table while the other two, on either side sat the other's. On her right sat Carter, then Ford, then Sheppard and finally Vala. Her left was Mitchell, then McKay and Daniel. There was three more monitors behind the tables. One behind Weir, one behind Ford and one behind McKay. All of them against the wall.

"The Ori Supergate has been inactive since they sent in their first wave. It's been reported that the Priors are saying that they are waiting for reinforcements for their armies. Now we can only assume that means more ships, which could arrive at any time. And these four are already more than we can handle." Carter stated.

"Why didn't you try dialing out? I mean if it is powered…." McKay asked.

"We tried, and failed. Then the ships came and you know the rest. After they left, we tried again, but still no luck." Ford said twirling his thumbs in his lap.

"Oh." McKay muttered sitting back.

"The Asguard have even tried, but no such luck as of yet either." Carter said.

"But you have a plan to supposedly dial in?" Weir asked.

"There's a problem with that. It was designed to dial in from another galaxy." Carter said pointing at the screen.

"Like one of the Stargate's in the Pegasus?" Sheppard asked.

"No, no, no." McKay stated quickly. "The diameter of a Stargate is not arbitrary. There is a specific correlation between the energy required to create a stable wormhole…"

"And the size of the gate. I know that." Carter stated as Ford dropped his head shaking it.

Even Daniel realized it had already started between the two. Mitchell rose an eyebrow but kept quiet. Weir sighed and Vala looked a little surprised. She'd never seen Carter in a competitive mood. Sheppard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he gave Ford a glance which Ford noticed. There was a subliminal question in his eyes which asked, are you going to stop them?

"And it's exponentially proportional to its size." McKay stated a little loudly. "Which means the energy required to make a connection to a Supergate would far exceed that of a normal gate. It would be like putting together a Saint Bernard and a Chihuahua."

"And the problem with that would be?" Vala asked.

"Well, it's obviously a question of…." McKay began.

"They are dogs, those…." Ford began.

"I know what a dog is. I've seen some pictures."

"The Saint Bernard is a huge breed of dog, biggest I think." Ford said holding his hand out above the table to show the size. "This is if the dog was on the table. The Chihuahua is this big."

"Okay." she said with some understanding.

Daniel and Ford both were glad to see she didn't make any or certain references pertaining to sex like she used to.

"Colonel, if you would please continue." Weir asked.

"I want to look around so I'll sum it up. Sorry Liz. Teal'c isn't here because he is at that Supergate. Our plan that we came up with before and on the way here is to use another gate, one of the normal ones to try and use it to dial the Supergate." Ford said as Carter opened her mouth.

"You're going to try and make some sort of jump." McKay stated.

"Can you even do that?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Mitchell said. "One of Colonel Carter's more brilliant planet saving ideas back then. Stargate Command inadvertently dialed a planet that was on a collision course with a black hole and it therefore made it impossible to shut down the gate. P34 5W1 if memory serves correctly."

"How do you do that?" Ford asked then looked at Carter. She nodded that Mitchell was right. "I can't remember the last planet we went to, the designation anyway."

"It's a gift."

"Before the base and everything else was swallowed up, we set off a shaped charge at the event horizon and it made the wormhole jump to another gate." Carter said pointing a device at the screen behind Weir.

"And if we can do it again, we can tie up the Ori Supergate indefinitely." Mitchell said.

"Even if you were to establish and initial connection…." McKay began.

"We need a nuke, we know." Mitchell said.

"And a dialing crystal enabling…."

"We have one." Mitchell stated with a tone that he was already tired of McKay.

"And if you want to keep an open connection for more than 38 minutes…."

"Yak, yak, yak!" he stated loudly seeing Ford trying not to laugh.

"You'll need to find a black hole in the Pegasus Galaxy!"

"Yes we know! This isn't our first barbeque Doctor McKay." Mitchell stated.

"He's handling him pretty well." Ford muttered through a few light chuckles.

"Very well." Carter said with a smile that Weir not only noticed but agreed with.

"I'm just saying that the yield calculations can be extremely risky.." McKay stated tapping the table forcefully with his finger. "If not borderline impossible!"

"He argues with everyone, right?" Ford asked looking at Sheppard.

"Including himself sometimes."

"Very funny Sheppard." McKay said glaring at him.

"Look, we have this all planned out. K-9 helped with the calculations…." Ford said.

"Is he here, because I don't see him."

"No, he stayed on Earth with Sally."

"So if something goes wrong he won't be here to help fix any mistakes. In which case you need my help."

Ford tilted his head back rubbing his face as Vala laughed lightly.

"Colonel Carter said as much."

"Vala, we weren't suppose to tell him that." Carter said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You think you can spare Rodney from your team?" Weir asked.

"Hell, you guys can keep him." Sheppard stated with a smile.

"Nice." Mitchell muttered as McKay smiled about the opportunity.

He got up and headed out of the room with Sheppard following. As they left.

"Since us three will be working together, I expect you two to be nice and try your best not to compete against each other." Ford said looking at two certain people.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me Colonel. I know you two. You both started going at it a moment ago and there was plenty of witnesses to back me up. Seriously, I want you two to be on your best behavior and work nice together. We're suppose to be concentrating on saving not only everyone in this galaxy, but Earth's as well."

"I agree General. Sometimes it's bad enough McKay and Zelenka go at it." Weir said giving the two a look.

"I can do that." McKay stated. Ford heard the underlining tone that said as long as she realizes I'm better.

"And McKay…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be hitting on her either."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Somehow, Ford actually felt McKay meant that, physically anyway.

"I got to tell you Sheppard. You really got a nice place here." Mitchell stated as he looked down at the floor near the gate.

"Thanks." he said looking around slightly. "We just painted."

He turned and walked away from the room toward the control room.

"Well, good luck." Sheppard said following. "If McKay starts being a bother or such, just…."

"Shoot him, got it."

"Good. Also, he's mortally allergic to citrus."

"Really?"

"Yep. I keep one of these with me at all times." he said removing a lemon from his inner jacket pocket. "Just a comfort to know, it's there."

"That's good intel." he said grabbing it as it was tossed. "Thanks."

"That was a good one." McKay stated with a laugh as he saw the exchange. "We are actually quite close."

"You got your bags packed yet?"

"Right." he said running off as the rest of the team came toward them.

Carter saw what was in Mitchell's hand and laughed.

"Damn, we haven't even started the mission really and already Mitchell has a lemon. You've got to learn to be more optimistic Colonel.."

"Very funny General." he said pocketing it as the two Carter's cracked up.

Daniel only got the joke slightly as he and Weir watched the two descend the steps.

"Well, enjoy it while you can Daniel." Mitchell said.

"Wish I was going with you."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't."

"As I said Jackson, enjoy it while you can. Find that weapon."

"Right, no pressure." he said as Mitchell walked away.

"Yes, your desire to access the Atlantis database seemed quite urgent Doctor Jackson." Weir said. "Let's go."

"Um, where's Vala?" he asked looking around.

"This way." Weir said seeing her out on the balcony.

Vala was looking out over and down at the city. She was quite impressed and was so busy looking she almost didn't hear the doors open and them walk out.

"Oh." she said turning after hearing their boots. "I can see why you wanted to come here Daniel. This place must be full of wonderful…..souvenirs."

That last word she mentioned quietly in his ear. He gave her a look as Weir looked at her hearing it.

"So, how much of the city have you been able to explore?"

"Just over half about now. But we have the city schematics so we know where just about everything is now. With some exceptions, such as the General's room."

"Can't access it at all?"

"DNA lock out, apparently."

"Ah. Interesting."

"There's entire sections of this city and other systems we don't even pretend to understand." she said

"You could spend a lifetime trying."

"I hope to. I'm not saying this to make it sound like I'm…overconfident or something similar, but it really feels me with great pride and respect that Ford, which still shocks me sometimes knowing what he is and that he came from here, that he trust me to keep Atlantis safe until we can get it back to Earth."

"You make it sound like he's going to take the city away if it does ever get to Earth." Daniel said.

"He mentioned something along the lines of running the place and such when we the city back on Earth. Seeing as it takes so many people to run the place, I gathered he would want me to stay and help out. Before this I was a diplomat and when we get this place home, he'll need someone keeping other's from trying to forcibly take it over."

"That and when the technology starts being shared, he'll need someone to help make sure one place doesn't get more than the other and such."

"That too. Diplomacy isn't his field. Come on, let's go find what you need." she said heading back in. "Oh, I ran that search you asked for. I entered every pronunciation of Castiana and Sahal that I could come up with."

"And nothing?" he asked as he followed her down the steps with Vala beside him.

"You didn't actually expect either of those names to be in there did you?"

"No." he said as people around them, lots of people were moving items from the Odyssey into the place and such. It was really busy.

"Did you get the spelling right?" Vala asked as they turned off to the right.

"Well, that's the problem with Ancient languages, you can get the pronunciation to change within a handful of generations, but let alone a thousand years, the etymology of an individual word can change entirely."

"Well, we know that there is something in the Atlantis library." Daniel stated as Vala tugged on his coat.

"Hey, do we have to go in there straight away? Can't we do a little site seeing first?"

"No. If we get lucky and find out what we need to know quickly, then maybe yes, until then, we need to find that information." he said pushing her along. "Where are my parents?"

"Getting a tour at the moment. They plan to look around for a week or so before going back." Weir said.

"Wish I could stay that long." he muttered.

"This is the Captain. Standby for lift off."

That came over the com as the three scientist were working in the room on the ship with the nuke bombs.

"You can check my preliminary yield calculations on that station over there." Carter stated pointing at a computer nearby while she was working on the open head of the warhead.

"Yeah, sure." McKay muttered looking at the screen.

"No faults here. This one's ready to go." Ford said after he finished checking one. "You can move it off airman."

"I have to say, even though I see that nothing is ever going to happen between us now….."

"McKay, there never was a us. Even before he arrived, I was totally interested in someone else."

"Yes, General O'Neill." he said with some resentment.

"Everyone knew Sam. They just didn't announce it out loud. Jack admitted it to a few people after we got married, but he also admitted he was never going to try and take you away from me. And then he got Charlie back."

"Anyway, my point is even though nothing is going to happen, I just wanted to say thank you for the opportunity to be able to work with you anyway."

"Thanks, I think."

Weir took them to the room where a hologram of a slightly long dark haired woman in a bright white dress appeared before them, slightly in the air. A tall hexagonal computer interface was just outside the platform that the hologram came.

"We use this room sparingly now. It's a bit of a power hog, and we can access the database from workstations all through the city now." she said as she waved at the system. "But for the first time user, this is the place."

The hologram didn't move, much. Other than the look of breathing and her eyes blinking as Weir stepped unto the small enclosure at the bottom of the hex.

"It's as simple as asking questions to a holographic interface, for example…."

"Doctor Weir, report to Stargate operations." a voice said as they heard alarms go off.

"I'll be right there." she said touching the small headpiece on her ear as she got off and headed for the door. "The interface can walk you through your search until I get back. Oh, and I should tell you, if she seems to be a little be patronizing, she was designed to teach young children the Atlantian system."

"Thank you." he said as she left.

The door closed and he got on the hex as Vala made a jump for it. As expected the woman showed back up again.

"Hello."

"Hello, we are looking for a couple of planets in the Milky Way…."

"Vala."

"What? What can it hurt to ask?"

"You may enter your command verbally or by manually using the console in front of you." the hologram stated.

"I'll speak, if that's alright." he said giving Vala a look.

"Of course, but note for future actions, most system requirements need manual interaction."

"I think I had her in grade five." he muttered.

"What?" Vala asked really confused.

The Odyssey did find a black hole and Ford mentioned it really looked like the one they came across when they had that incident with the multiple versions of SG-1. When both Carter and McKay started to explain it, he told them never mind.

"Maintain orbit at minimal safe distance and keep the sub light engines online." the Colonel ordered the Lieutenant on his left.

Carter was next to the chair looking at the screen while McKay was behind the command chair. Ford was near the window looking out at it while resting his right hand on the wall. Mitchell was a few feet away from the front of the chair looking out as well.

"Is that thing cool or what?" Mitchell asked as McKay walked up beside him.

"Hmm."

"The black hole?"

"What you are looking at is called the accretion disk. It's matter trapped in the gravity well. You can't actually see the black hole itself."

"I know. I've heard the scientific reason behind it from Colonel Carter." Mitchell said turning slightly. "I was up close to one once before."

"A little too close in some ways." Ford muttered.

"We're in optimal range for releasing the gate. We can commit to the next phase." Carter said to the Colonel.

"This is Colonel Pendergast to flight operations. Release the gate."

One of the hanger bays opened and a set of clamps released the gate into the vacuum. It started to float away when three small thrusters kicked on a different times pushing the gate toward the event horizon.

"Bye, bye." Ford said with a small wave as they all saw it float away. "Good thing these things are somewhat abundant."

"True." Mitchell stated.

"Well, it's going to be a few minutes until the gate is in position and we can try dialing out." McKay said looking at his watch. "Well, I missed lunch, so I'm going to go fix myself a sandwich, anyone want anything? Anyone?"

Everyone but Ford gave him a look.

"That isn't a bad idea. I could use some chocolate." Ford said turning around. "Does this boat have M&M's or Reese's Colonel?"

"Vending machine in the mess hall General."

"Thanks. Must have missed it." he said walking out. "Ate all the chocolate I brought on the way to this galaxy."

"Yeah, about ten pounds worth." Carter muttered after Rodney left.

"He ate ten pounds of chocolate on the trip?" the Colonel asked really surprised. "And he didn't get sick?"

"Well, most of it. And it was more like sixteen pounds." she said fidgeting slightly. "I had, some."

No one was dumb enough to touch that.

Above the head of the hologram was a large picture of a spiraling galaxy.

"Okay, that is Earth and that is Taonos." Daniel said looking up as he leaned on the computer system. "Hmm."

"Praclarush Taonos was one of the earliest Lantian cities. It was abandoned when the inhabitants learned that their sun was nearing the end of its life."

Vala was getting bored quickly and apparently all the questions that Daniel had been asking were not getting the responses they needed. And Daniel still hadn't asked the easiest or obvious way, at least according to Vala. So this time around she was making movements with her hand as Daniel dropped his as the hologram talked.

"Yes, thank you, I know. I've been there. Show me the order in which the earliest Ancient cities were founded."

"How is that useful?" Vala asked. "You going to draw up all the pretty dots and make a picture?"

They both didn't notice it, but the woman looked directly at Daniel and then started straight ahead again.

"I'm just trying to get my bearings. You're just going to have to get use to the fact that this is probably going to take awhile."

"The way you approach things, it could take the rest of our lives." she said with a mocking tone and smile. "Well, yours anyway."

"We are not going to find the location of this thing by looking under 'W' for weapons." he said forcefully as she walked to his right side.

"P for planet then? I'm just saying, ask the obvious. What can it hurt?"

"It would be a complete waste of time." he grumbled.

"It would take all of eleven seconds." she said with that tone again.

"Fine! Hello, we are looking for two planets. Known in ancient times in the dialect of old English on Earth as Castiana and Sahal." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "See. Nothing, satisi…"

"Taos Valclarush and Valos Cor."

Daniel was shocked. Very shocked.

"Now I am." Vala said closing his mouth by pushing on his bottom jaw.

He was further shocked when the planets came up on the galaxy map above them and with gate addresses.

"See Daniel, it doesn't hurt to ask."

He wasn't looking at the map anymore, he was staring at the woman. Who just kept breathing. And blinking, quite a lot actually.

"That was too easy."

"Maybe it happened or I should say is happening because you deserve a break and what do you know, it happened. Well, not you specifically."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ford once mentioned, actually a number of times I think, that SG-1 needed a break every now and then and he hadn't seen much of a good one in awhile. This looks like one."

"Still think it's too easy." he said looking at her again. He could almost swear he saw a hint of a smile.

"Gate telemetry is normal. The stabilizing thrusters are online. Power levels are in the green." Carter said moving from a monitor showing the ship's position from the black hole to a control console nearby on the bridge.

"Phase one is working. Now we get ready to play with explosives." Ford said watching a monitor in the back.

"Yep. Blew up one in my career, might as well go for a few more." Mitchell stated as he looked at her console. "Where's McKay?"

"I'm right here. Great sandwich by the way General."

"You made him a sandwich?" Mitchell asked.

"He wasn't the only one. When you've done it as much as I have, it becomes second nature. Real quick and easy. Had one myself."

"So, we ready to go?" McKay asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, we're ready to make the connection."

"That will be the easy part." he said walking over to look at Carter's panel.

"I've just set the remote dial command. It's going to take awhile because of the time dilatation." she said as McKay nodded and walked to the monitor behind him. Ford walked up glancing at her controls. "Were you taking pictures again?"

"A few. The other black hole was much bluer."

"Yeah, I think it was." she said as her console and the monitor beeped. "Wormhole established."

Mitchell nodded after she nodded at him.

"Teal'c, I have a collect call from the Pegasus galaxy. Will you accept the charges?"

"With as much money as we have, we could never afford it." Ford muttered with a chuckle as Teal'c responded. Even she laughed lightly at the joke.

"I will indeed Colonel Mitchell." he said in a slightly distorted voice.

"Hey T, how are things back in the Milky Way?"

"The second gate is in position. There has been no Ori activity since my arrival at the Supergate." he stated a few seconds later. "Which was in fact several hours ago."

"I told him to bring a book or even a game system." Ford muttered.

"That's what Jack always did." she said.

"Well, we're about to get the party started, so just hang loose." Mitchell stated over his com, seconds later.

"I am hanging loosely Colonel Mitchell." he said seconds later again.

"Is it just me or does his voice sound deeper?" Mitchell asked.

"Time dilatation." the two Carter's said.

"He probably heard you sounding funny too." Ford said.

"Okay, then my hearing is just fine then." he said walking toward them. "So, who wants to set off a big Ol' firecracker?"

"That's a 26 megaton direct energy firecracker, you mean?" McKay asked sternly. "Not until we decrease the yield by 5."

"I knew you were going to say that." she said shaking her head.

"Oh forgive me…." McKay began.

Ford put his hands between the two of them since they were practically close enough to kiss, which really interfered with his comfort zone and he pushed them apart, gently, startling her more than McKay. He didn't say anything, but gave them both a look as he cleared his throat.

"I assume you saw K-9's calculations McKay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, for the sake of the argument I know that you were starting, we'll try it with a five percent decrease. K-9 gave what I call a rather slim margin of error, which you have went over…"

"Over? His calculations stated…."

"We know. A 3.5679 margin of error McKay." she said. "He also calculated that the gate could handle it and quite possibly a 2.739 increase in the yield."

"Look, we destroy the gate…."

"We can't try this again. I know!"

"Can we do this before the second coming?" Mitchell asked. "Colonel."

Sam nodded and walked over taking the console to the right of Colonel Pendergast.

"Teal'c, this is Sam. We are about to launch the first warhead. Are you at a safe distance from both gates?"

"I am."

"Attention all hands. Standby for the launching of the first warhead." the Colonel stated over the ship com as the alarms went off.

Ford slipped his glasses on and stood just off to the side of her console with Mitchell.

"Beaming device in three, two, one, mark."

Teal'c was in the ship looking out at the large Supergate and the normal Stargate that was floating just above the bigger gate. A massive energy burst that looked like a flame shot forth from the gate electrifying the Supergate. Unfortunately, it didn't activate it.

"That was rather cool." Ford said being the only one that was able to really look at the explosion without squinting.

"Teal'c, what's the good news?"

Seconds passed by.

"This delay is annoying." McKay muttered from behind her.

"The news is not good Colonel Mitchell. The first attempt was unsuccessful."

"Well, let's try again. With a higher yield." Carter stated.

Back at Atlantis, Daniel was still looking at the woman.

"What's wrong? We got what we came for?"

"Yeah, but like I said, still to easy."

"Come on Daniel, let's go tell the rest of SG-1 the good news."

"Not yet."

She groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Why can't you look at this as a good thing?" she said waving her hands. "We have what we wanted, and yes, it seems to easy. Why can't you just live with that?"

"Because it shouldn't have worked. I mean, I didn't expect it to when I asked Elizabeth to try, I thought there'd be at least some remnant, some vague similarity between Castiana and Sahal and their Ancient counterparts."

"She wouldn't lie though. She's a hologram. Something Ford mentioned on more than one occasion that he wants to look at."

"He's told me that too. How about this, how can a database translate a language spoken 8,000 years after the Ancients abandoned Atlantis?"

Took her a moment to realize what he meant.

"That's a tough one."

He nodded and turned back to the hologram.

"Is there a archived visual record of the Atlantians that fled to Earth?"

"There is."

"Display them for me, one at a time."

She dropped her head and walked over to sit against the wall.

They were coming from a section of the ship, other than the bridge. Both Carter's, Mitchell and McKay were together walking toward another part of the ship. The three were arguing as Mitchell followed behind just watching.

"No, no, no. Look, I don't care what that dog of yours says. We use to much power and boom, there goes the gate." McKay stated sternly. "Need I remind you we only have one…."

"Yes, yes, yes. We only have one gate and that's on either side. If we blow them both up then everything is lost." Ford said.

"Look McKay, we don't use that much power, there won't be enough power in the energy stream to make the gate jump." she said.

"And too much power will cause the gates destruction. Look, you want to run high power, but you've only got an extension cord. Look, it is impossible and I've told you both so….."

"Rodney, no offense, but K-9 rarely makes mistakes. Hell, because of him, we've gotten additional information on the gate we didn't know about." Ford said.

"Yeah, I saw the data. Those gate buster bombs won't work on a Stargate if it is a hundred or so miles away from the gate. That close would only knock it around. I know you trust her and that dog, but I do know what I am talking about…"

"Excuse me?" she said glaring at him as they stopped. "Rodney, I'm really trying to work with you but….."

"Hey, hey, hey." Mitchell said stepping between them all. "Look, you are all the smartest we have and working against each other is not helping. Let go of your pride and ego's and figure this out."

"I have figured this out, but they won't listen." Rodney said crossing his arms as she kept glaring at him. "You know you look…..never mind."

They took off again after Ford gave Rodney a look and then gave her a gentle push.

"This isn't the same Rodney McKay I heard all about." Mitchell said.

"I know." the two muttered.

"Wait, what stories? What have you heard?"

"Well, for starters, that you didn't know the meaning of the word impossible."

"I can certainly understand that…."

Ford and Carter shared a glance with a knowing smile. All you had to do was, stroke McKay's ego and he'd do whatever you thought couldn't be done, scientifically speaking.

"And under the thought of impending death, you could work absolute miracles."

"Ah, I suppose Sheppard told you that?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, it's all true, but I'm not under the threat of impending death." he said and then quickly pointed at Ford as they all stopped. "I haven't done anything to make you make any sort of…threat against me."

"He's a got a point. Annoyance and attitude aren't enough justification to allow me to threaten him." Ford said crossing his arms.

"No need to think of anything General. Sheppard gave me a piece of advice, in a sense." Mitchell said reaching into his pocket.

Rodney stepped back as a lemon was waved at him.

"Is that…."

"Real? Oh yeah. Keep it up…." he said giving it a squeeze.

"Okay." he said with fear as he backed away. "I'll just go and see if I can come up with something else then."

"You do know that citrus is very lethal to him?"

"Yeah General." he said tossing it in the air before putting it back in his pocket. "Skin isn't broken though. Like I said, just taking a bit of advice from Sheppard."

"I hate to say this, but he's right. With those scans we got back, using that much power could destroy the gate." she said.

"It's possible." Ford said as they kept walking. "But I'm looking at the fact that a lot of that power, even though it is being directed at the gate, some of it will be sucked up by the gravitational forces of that black hole. K-9 did state that the black hole could have a great influence on what we are doing. Besides, there is no, friction, such as ground in the way of the blast so it won't all be concentrated on the gate, which means, less effect on the gate than if we were exploding the bomb on a planet."

"Yeah. That makes sense." she said. "I really didn't take into account the gravitational force, much less the, friction idea."

"Good thing that we got McKay to leave. I've heard that stroking his ego can be bad for everyone else's health." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, McKay tends to brag sometimes." she said.

Daniel was still looking through different images as Vala yawned.

"As exciting as it is to view the Atlantis family album….."

"I'm looking for someone in particular."

"I don't know of any ten thousand year old Ancients. Well, we obviously don't count Ford even though he's actually older. However, if he was here, he could probably point people out. But he's not."

She looked up as she noticed that the images had stopped on one.

"I take that back, we know him." she said getting up.

She hit some button and the woman showed up beside the image.

"Moros was the last High Councilor of Atlantis."

"Well, apart from the funny hat, he's a spitting image of Merlin, isn't he?" she asked.

"In Arthur's time it was Myrddin. You can see where a word can change over the centuries."

"I know where you are going. You think that Merlin or Myrddin or whatever his name was came back to Atlantis at some stage and hid these names here as clues for us to find."

"No."

"No?"

"The first human to set foot in this city after it was abandoned was Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Current leader of the Atlantis expedition." the hologram said.

"Are you sure of that?" Vala asked.

"Evidence of his presence would have been recorded."

"Well darling, I guess that's it." she said patting him on the arm and then headed for the door. "We'll have to leave here with exactly what we came looking for."

"No, I already knew that Merlin was in the archive, I was looking for someone else. Wasn't too surprise to see Ford's parents." he said tapping at the console.

"Who?" she asked standing on his left.

"You chose your words carefully when you said, the first human to set foot in the city. What about ascended beings?"

The hologram didn't respond, just kept blinking, a lot for some reason.

"I knew it. You're not a hologram are you." Daniel stated.

It was a brief moment and then she turned and looked right at him. Surprised Vala.

"You have your answer Daniel Jackson, I suggest you act on it." the hologram said then vanished.

"I did it." McKay stated as he came onto the bridge with one of the laptop's that didn't have a lid. More like an electronic etch a sketch with computer capabilities. "I figured out the problem….."

"Just skip to what we missed please. Time is important here." Ford ordered.

"Very well." he said pushing button on the computer he was holding. "Our energy output problem isn't one of degree, but of duration."

"Ah. I wonder why K-9 didn't factor that in?"

"Impending death or in his case deletion…"

"McKay." Mitchell warned putting his hand into his pocket after seeing a look come across his friends faces.

"All we need to do is calibrate the explosion with a low enough yield that the gate will survive, but there be a high enough energy output to have a cumulative effect on the matter stream. You see…."

"We use two bombs." they said together.

"You two are really creepy." Mitchell said as the Colonel walked up.

"And we do this how?" the Colonel asked.

"We have the second bomb go off seconds after the first. The right calculations…." she said.

"They are right here." McKay stated holding up the computer which Ford took. "Hey!"

"I'm just checking the figures. If it helps your stroke ego any Rodney, I do the same with Sam's."

"Oh well, that's good, I guess."

"And I check his when he does something."

Rodney's face fell some.

"And we have K-9 check ours and just about everyone else who has a big project." Ford said handing the computer to her. "Looks fine to me."

"Nice job McKay." she said reading it.

"Yes well, it does help to threaten me." he said looking at Mitchell.

The Colonel looked at Mitchell for an explanation but seeing Ford shake his head with a small smile, he figured it wasn't important info.

"We only have four bombs left."

"Yes, which means we have two shots at trying. Let's try to get it right the first time." Ford said.

"I agree. I'm worried that two blast will destabilize the stabilizing thrusters on the gate and drive it further into the event horizon of the black hole. I'm not crazy about the idea of bring the Odyssey any closer to that thing." the Colonel said.

"Me either, but we have little choice. This has to succeed or else the Ori will take over our galaxy in no time. Those reinforcements have to be held off." Ford said.

"Agreed. Let's get this over with and my ship out of the danger zone while we still can."

The three headed off the bridge as the Colonel informed the ship they were getting ready to try again and to get the ship ready as well.

It was about mid-day at Atlantis. Pretty much clear skies with clouds here and there. Elizabeth entered the control room asking what was going on.

"Elizabeth, we've detected a Wraith hive ship on long range sensors." Radek said as he walked over showing her the scanner.

"Is it headed for here?"

"Toward the Odyssey."

"We should alert them. Open a channel." she said turning to a man at a station nearby.

"We can't." Radek stated quickly. "The black hole is blocking their subspace communications."

"And Odysseys sensors will also be effected?"

"Most likely. Along with several other systems."

"There's a possibility of them not seeing the Wraith until it's too late."

"That is my concern, yes."

"Dial Earth." she ordered going to the main console. "It's quite possible the Wraith were drawn to the nuclear blast."

The gate opened with no trouble and she input her code.

"Stargate Command, this is Weir."

"Doctor, we weren't expecting to hear from you until 1930 hours tomorrow. Is everything okay?" Walter asked.

"No. We've detected a Wraith ship on long range sensors and it's headed for the Odyssey. They are in close proximity of the black hole which is hampering communications."

"How can we help?"

"If you can send our message to Teal'c, he should be able to alert them through the Stargate's."

"We'll have to send a team with a sub space transmitter closer to Teal'cs position."

"Whatever it takes Sergeant. I'm forwarding our message now, but you're going to have to send it fast."

"We'll get right on it ma'am."

"Thank you, Weir out." she said then looked at the guy. He nodded and shut the gate off as she turned to Radek. "I'm going to go check on Doctor Jackson and apprise him of what's happening."

Daniel and Vala were both walking on the platform that the hologram was on.

"We know you are still here. It is no use hiding." Daniel shouted.

"I don't think she is coming back." Vala said pacing. "Especially if you shout at her."

"Yes she is. She's going to finish what she started, you're not fooling anybody anymore!" he shouted as Weir entered the room.

"Doctor Jackson." she said making them both turn around.

"Oh hi." he said looking back toward the ceiling.

"Hi. Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I don't know what she's calling herself these days, but at one point in history, she used to be called Morgan Le Fay!" he said shouting her last name at the ceiling.

"Morgan Le Fay was here?" Weir asked walking up slowly.

"Posing as a hologram, yes." he said still looking up.

"May I?" she asked pointing at the hexagonal control console.

"Oh, yes." he said as he and Vala got off.

Weir stepped onto it and the hologram showed up again.

"Hello."

"That's her." Vala stated.

"You can enter your query verbally or you can manu…."

"You know, you can drop the school teacher act!" Daniel exclaimed.

"This is a computer generated Atlantian woman who lived ten thousand years ago. I'm pretty familiar with the program. It hasn't changed." Weir said waving at the hologram and console.

Daniel shook his head.

"Question, whose avatar is your image based on and what is the purpose of your program?" Weir asked.

"This program was created by Ganos Lal, in her image, with the purpose of assisting younger minds."

"Okay, what makes you think otherwise?" Weir asked.

"For starters, she told us exactly what we wanted." Vala said.

"She did?"

Daniel nodded.

"Is this thing capable of playing back things that happened earlier in a session?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Go back to the last sentence she said to me before she disappeared."

The image barely changed and then she looked at Daniel again.

"You have your answer Daniel Jackson, I suggest you act on it."

The image changed back, and she was looking at Daniel again. But they didn't notice.

"See, see? Her demeanor completely changed." Vala stated pointing a finger. "She looked directly at Daniel."

"I did warn you this device could be patronizing."

"You said this device uses a lot of power, right? Is there any way of determining how much power we've used?"

She nodded and asked the control room through her ear piece to check.

"None." a voice reported back a few seconds later.

"None? Are you sure?"

"Well, the lights are on, but other than that."

"Hey." Vala said snapping her fingers at Morgan. "We got you."

"I think I owe you an apology Doctor Jackson." Weir said as he shook his head.

Morgan relaxed and turned slightly to him.

"There is no need Doctor Weir. I'm the one who should apologize."

The other two weren't stunned, but Weir was.

Teal'c was just sitting there keeping quiet and watching the large gate. He almost jumped when the radio came to life.

"Teal'c, this is Mitchell. We are about to make another attempt. Looks like this is one of those days when one nuke is not enough. We are going to use two in rapid succession."

"Understood Colonel Mitchell."

"Maintain a good, safe distance Teal'c. There is a possibility of vaporizing both gates if we get this wrong." Carter said from the console of the Colonels right.

"I don't think we'll destroy the gate." Ford said leaning against the console to her right.

"What makes you say that?" McKay asked as he walked back and forth behind the command chair. "One of those future things we keep hearing about?"

"No. I think we underestimate the craftsmanship and quality put into building the gates. I think they are designed to withstand a lot of punishment on purpose or else they wouldn't have lasted this long."

"He's got a point." Mitchell said in agreement. "Hell, we've found gates buried in dried up lava beds. Okay Sam, whenever you're ready."

"Coordinates set." she said pressing buttons. "Beaming warheads in five, four, three, two, one…"

While everyone else on the bridge squinted or looked away, Ford had his glasses on, again.

"Wow. Rather spectacular site." Ford said.

"Yeah, you're the only one that gets to look at it without seeing problems." Mitchell said still squinting.

Teal'c watched as power and the blast wave surged from the gate electrifying the Supergate. It lasted a few moments and then quit. The gate did not engage.

"Teal'c, any luck this time?" Ford asked hitting the button.

"This delay really sucks." Mitchell stated after a few seconds.

"I regret to inform you that the attempt has failed."

"Great." Ford muttered. "Last chance to try, let's go all out."

"Agreed. I can set them for maximum yield…."

"Wait! You couldn't stop saying that that much power would destroy…." she began.

"We got one chance left, what have we got to loose?" McKay stated.

"Can you two knock it off?" Mitchell asked. "Look, just go get the bombs ready, set them for maximum potential and let's try again before the Ori notice what we're trying to do."

"That's motivational." Ford said turning to the three. "You two go work on those bombs."

"Those explosions put the gate closer to the black hole. To be able to be in beaming range, I'm going to have to have the Odyssey brought in closer." the Colonel stated from where he was looking at the other console with the female Lieutenant.

"The closer we get to the black hole, the more systems that are affected." she said.

"Sublight engines and beaming technology still work, but sensors and communications are out of whack as it is." the Colonel stated.

"We're flying blind?" Mitchell asked.

"Not completely." Ford said. "We just have to go at it a little more manually as we get closer to it."

"Why aren't you coming to help?" Carter asked as she got up as saw him going a different direction.

"I'm going to fly this bird in." he said heading for the station.

"What?" Mitchell asked as everyone else looked at him.

"No offense General, but we've seen your scores…."

"Yes, I suck at combat fighting in the air, I know. Being laughed at by the instructor didn't help. Having my name posted as the record holder of the worse combat flyer wasn't funny either. But I excel at obstacle courses, turbulence trouble and general flying." he said as the Lieutenant looked at him then at the Colonel. "I can do this. I've been using the simulator a lot."

"This bird, as you put it General, is a lot bigger." the Colonel said unsure.

"Yes. Seeing as the Prometheus is gone and those ships designs are not being produced anymore, I figured I'd take, classes as it were in flying these types. Trust me Colonel. I've gotten very good marks on flying this class of ship in the simulations. Just not the combat times."

"Let him try Lieutenant." he said nodding. "If anything starts to go wrong…."

"I'll get up, I promise." Ford said sitting at the controls. Took him a few seconds to familiarize himself as Mitchell came over. Sam and McKay just stared for a moment.

"What are you really doing?" Mitchell asked.

"Flying, what else? Besides, they won't let me up in a F-302 remember." he said looking at the controls.

"This isn't a joy ride."

"I know that Colonel." he said slowly pushing the ship forward. "Let me know when we get just into beaming range Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." she said.

"Not a bad job so far General." the Colonel said after a few moments.

"Like I said, I suck at combat flying. For some reason, I never could concentrate very well against a opponent in the air. At least not against more than one." he said compensating as the system told him of the increase gravitational pull.

"Odyssey, this is Teal'c."

"This is Mitchell, what's up Teal'c?" Mitchell asked.

"My sensors have detected a Ori ship entering the vicinity. At their current speed, they will arrive within minutes."

Ford laughed lightly getting looks.

"Sorry, I tend to think of what Jack would say in these situations. Sam, is it possible for that ship to use it's cloak….."

"Yeah, I think it is. Hang on." she said going back to the console. "Teal'c, it's Sam."

Night descended on Atlantis. While other's where changing shifts and such, Daniel was still talking to Morgan. Vala and Weir were still there.

"You're an ascended Ancient?" Weir more stated then asked.

"I am."

"Specifically Morgan Le Fay. I thought I recognized her from the descriptions from the archives on Vagon Bre." he said.

"That's great. Now enough of the tiny tid bits of information. Not that we're ungrateful.." Vala said waving her hands as she got just onto the platform. "If you know what it is we are looking for, and as an ascended being, I have to assume you do…."

"Daniel Jackson knows that is it against our highest law to interfere." she stated a little forcefully.

"But interfering a little bit is just fine?"

"It might be a good idea to bit a bit less confrontational." Weir said prompting Daniel to pull her off the platform.

"But she is chatting with us, isn't that interference?" Vala asked pulling herself free from his grip.

"If you really are Morgan Le Fay, how do I know that you really are helping us?" he asked. "According to legend, you were Merlin's greatest rival. Merlin is both Moros and Myrddin."

"Ah." Weir stated in understanding.

"For a time in your history, yes I was his rival. But we are talking about many thousands of years Doctor Jackson. As you know, things changed. When we first abandoned Atlantis all those millennia ago, the Earth was so harsh, the people were so primitive by comparison. There was no hope of living among them as Lantians or rebuilding our society. So we spread out, to many lands. Some of us planting a few small seeds of civilization among the tribes of man. Other's making there way to the gate at your southern pole. Still other's deciding to live the reminder of our lives in meditation and seclusion. Merlin and I chose the latter path."

"And so you ascended." he said.

"It was only some thousands of years later, upon seeing the threat the Ori could one day later become, that Merlin retook human form in order to create the weapon that you seek. He did everything within his power to keep the work secret. But, we feared his intentions. I was sent to observe. And if necessary to stop him."

"Wait right there. If he was human again, then you were interfering and breaking your own law." Vala stated pointing a couple of fingers.

"Merlin retained all of the knowledge from when he ascended as well as many powers. Knowledge and power capable of creating a weapon used to destroy ascended beings."

"So, you're saying he cheated?" Vala asked as she noticed Daniel was in deep thought.

"In a manner of speaking. For a brief time in your history, he was the most powerful being on your planet. He created a small enclave of nobleman that he entrusted with his secret."

"Arthur and Camelot." Weir stated with a smile.

"Yes."

"So you're telling us that after everything you did in your power to oppose Merlin, all the sudden you agreed with him?" Daniel asked. "Because if you don't then you are deliberately misleading us."

"Do you know if the Ori have detected you?" she asked.

"I am uncertain."

"I want you move your ship closer to the gate and activate your cloaking device. Hopefully it will work and they won't see anything, much less detect you."

He pulled forward and parked just to the left of the gate. Both the ship and the Stargate disappeared without any trouble.

"You do realize that the Ori ship could be coming to wait for the arrival of a new fleet of ships…" McKay said.

"Doctor McKay. Why don't you go and get those last two nukes ready for us." Mitchell said giving him a order. "Maybe we can do this before they get those supposed reinforcements."

"Right, good idea." he said walking out quickly.

"Teal'c, the cloaking field may be attenuative since you expanded it, so shut down all non mission systems and maintain radio silence." she said.

He pushed the buttons needed and the ships interior lost a lot of its glow as systems shut down.

"Hopefully they are there just to check things out." Mitchell muttered as Ford stopped just inside the beaming field. "And then they'll be gone soon."

"There we go. See, nothing to worry about." Ford said sitting back.

"Did rather well General." the Colonel said impressed.

"Thank you. I could get used to this, but I prefer the open road."

"I have no reason to deceive you."

"No, no, of course not." Vala stated. "So, what were you doing when you were pretending to be a hologram?"

"The learning program I created many years before I left Atlantis presented itself as a means of helping you."

"If you had fallen for it, you'd have your answers and be on your way thinking you had figured it out." Weir said understanding what Morgan meant.

"That was my intention."

"Something is not adding up still." Daniel said as the women gave him a curious look. "You mentioned that Merlin descended years later to make this weapon, which would mean that he had to make the system to hide it from the rest of the ascended Ancients at the same time. Ford once mentioned that he helped Merlin, or Moros at that time, make a device similar. A prototype if you will. Can you explain that, because I'm quite sure that Ford wasn't there helping Merlin back in the Dark Ages."

"Ah yes. Forandin Primasudeus." she said nodding a few times.

"Fora-what?" Vala asked. Even the other two were confused.

"Before many of the Lantians, such as Morus and I ascended, we did continue with our lives. We do know that, Ford as he is now called, regained some of his lost memories."

"Some? You mean there is more?" Daniel asked a little suspicious.

"We attempted to create a super solider to help in our fight with the Wraith. The first attempt was a failure."

"You created this soldier in a lab then?" Weir asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, no one was killed when the creation went wrong. He was uncontrollable, unstable. We could not repair or fix what we had created, so he was eliminated. Two of our top scientist on the project volunteered to try another plan. Many were against the idea, but in the end, approval was given."

"Ford's parents experimented on themselves." Daniel stated.

"Yes. It took many months of making sure that they did not end up harming themselves as the treatments went on. As soon as, Nancy as you know her, became pregnant, much more strenuous and careful genetic work was done on him as he developed. When he was born, there was no serious complications, physically."

"He had mental problems? Kinda of hard to believe." Weir said.

"He has always been very intelligent Doctor Weir. Our problem with him occurred during his first ten years of life. He became increasingly difficult to discipline and his temper was almost uncontrollable. Not to mention his increased strength made it difficult to take him down without him hurting us or himself when he went into a fit of rage. It became obvious that unless work was done on him again, the super solider project was going to be a total failure. Ford's parents did not want him to die and agreed to allow genetic manipulation be used on him once again. He did not agree to the idea and somewhere in his mind, he believed the Wraith were trying to kill him. He almost killed Moros and his parents before he was subdued. It took three days of work to repair the genetic problems that arose in his brain that were identical to the first experiment. His memories from before were a jumble. Things came and went, but he became a very active member of our society. Science came naturally to him as it always had, plus fighting techniques, and he helped Moros with several of his projects, along with several other people. And then the day came we had to abandon Atlantis. Ford's parent's agreed to volunteer for another project soon after learning what little information Doctor Weir gave them when she arrived here in the time shuttle. The family was suppose to be put into another dimension and arrive in the future as Doctor Weir and her expedition team arrived. It did not work as planned and they arrived in another alternate universe. 20 years of their life was taken away in the result."

"20 years?!" Vala exclaimed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"They regressed 20 years. They still knew everything, but physically, they lost 20 years. Ford was turned into a baby and had to grow up again. Which is why he's actually a lot older than he looks." Daniel stated. "I got a question of personal interest really. Did Ford ever get married to anyone back then or…"

"No." she said with a completely neutral look. "He along with many other Lantians were too busy with other things to have any other life. If he was not helping other's with projects, he was learning the art of warfare and battle tactics. Which he excelled at greatly. The Wraith do know of his existence and how much of a threat he is to them. The plan was for him to become one of our war generals when he got older, but…"

"And yet he doesn't really want command of the SGC." Weir said offhandedly.

"Yeah, he's said that before to us too." Daniel said. "I can understand why seeing as he would rather take the enemy on himself, alone."

"He did work better without teammates during simulations." Morgan stated. "Once his parents realized that they could not do anything in that world to send them home to this universe, they ascended when he was older."

"They used their powers to make him arrive here." Daniel said nodding as she did.

"But isn't that more interference?" Vala asked.

"Ford would have eventually regained his memory and that would have had very bad results for him. And when, if he was finally killed on those missions he went on, he would have came back to life, which would have been very bad for him or anyone around him, to certain points."

"Telling everyone that this was all real and then being placed in some mental hospital wouldn't be as bad as coming back from the dead and being a guinea pig for scientific experimentation. Which he would have fought tooth and nail to keep from happening. Considering his abilities, it wouldn't take him long to get loose and run. Or go on a killing spree." Daniel said nodding again. "I can see why he was brought back. But why not sooner?"

"There was much debate about how and when and some wondered why we should even bother."

"Is it true that the Ori can't touch him or is that something his parents are going to try and stop if it came down to it?"

"Debate on him has been ongoing and still continues. It is more of a, situation sort of thing right now."

"What about what happened to him when the Ori plague hit Earth and he got it?" Weir asked.

"He would have came back, fully restored of that condition. When he used his Ancient healing powers on Samantha's mother…he lowered his immune ability to fight off internal attacks."

They nodded in understanding of her, reference.

"I believe you now. I do. It makes more sense with the other dreams Ford has mentioned to us about his past on Atlantis. I also understand the fine line you have to walk with telling us only certain information. But I think I have a stronger demand than Ford does for wanting to know more." he said then looked up with anger. "I know you're all there and listening. I am sick and tired of cryptic messages and riddles and puzzles. The Ori are a serious threat and everything we are currently going through is all your fault."

He looked back at Morgan still having anger in his voice.

"I may not remember everything I did and knew when I was ascended but I'm damned sure that you have the capability to fight and stop the Ori from killing everyone in the galaxy that doesn't bow to them. They are not only a threat to us, but to your own existence as well. When this war is over, and the Ori have destroyed and killed everyone that didn't bow before them, and those other's that did bow, pray and give themselves freely to the Ori, they will have the power to then take the war to you. I can't even begin to imagine how that war will look or what battlefield it will take place, but I won't be alive to see it."

"If we interfere, we are no better than the Ori." she said with conflict in her voice.

"God I wish Ford was here." Daniel said spinning around in frustration. "I don't have it in me to go up onto this platform and try anything, but I know for sure he'd do something. And I'd be surprised if you stopped him. I can understand why he doesn't ascend either. You really want to help, but don't want to help us lower life forms, then help yourselves."

The Ori ship coasted along slowly coming upon the Supergate. The ship passed over Teal'c while he was watching from out the front window. It was really quiet until the communication line became active.

"This is SG-11 com officer relaying a urgent subspace message from the Gamma site for the Odyssey. Message from Atlantis states that a Wraith cruiser is headed for the Odyssey's coordinates in Pegasus. Cannot relay message directly because of interference. Advise Odyssey commander of receipt of this message. Original message received at SGC, 15 Zulu hours."

"That was rather fun, despite the fact I didn't really feel anything happening." Ford said watching the controls. "Hey Colonel, do you think I could land this on Atlantis when we get back? See what she feels like in the open air and such?"

"I assume you won't be trying any stunts?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Something this big? No way." he said shaking his hands. "I wouldn't do that even if I was on this thing alone and they could be mass produced quickly."

"Bombs are ready to go." McKay said as he came back onto the bridge.

"Great, let's get this over with. Take a seat." Mitchell said walking past Ford's view.

"The sooner, the better. The sublight engines are under a lot of strain maintaining this position this long." the Colonel stated. "Despite the General's best efforts to minimize it."

Ford smiled as he kept his eyes on the screen. The smile went away quickly as he looked up sharply out the window.

"General?" the Colonel asked.

"I got this weird creepy feeling all the sudden."

"Like a spidey sense sort of feeling?" Mitchell asked leaning on the console with both hands.

"Yeah." he said looking at the screens near his fingers. "I don't think we are alone."

Out in space, just outside the black hole, the Wraith cruiser arrived, about a minute ago.

"You speak from the heart Doctor Jackson. I would say you learned it from Ford, but you have usually been this way. That is what I remember most from your brief time with us. I know you don't recall those memories we stripped from you when you were sent back."

"That's what you're afraid of isn't it? Doing the right thing and being punished for it." Daniel said insulted at the idea.

"I've already gone to far." she said with some fear in her voice.

"But you can't be the only one to have realized that the Ori have already changed things? Excluding Ford's parents. There has to be other's that see that the time to join this fight is now!" he said seeing her look away with a bit of fear on her face.

The Ori ship continued flying across the Supergate as Teal'c was thinking. As it flew beyond the other side of the ring, he contacted the Odyssey.

"Odyssey, this is Teal'c."

"Why would he be calling when…" Mitchell began as he walked over to Carter at her station.

"Maybe that is the feeling I'm getting." Ford muttered.

"Teal'c, what's the word?" he asked.

"A Wraith vessel is approaching your position." his distorted voice said.

"Son of a…..no wonder I don't feel right. Colonel."

"Oh, great. A Wraith vessel." McKay stated with worry as the Colonel put the ship on full alert.

"Not that we don't believe you T, but how in the hell do you know that?" Mitchell asked.

"Atlantis has detected their approach."

"Play with enough large bombs and someone is bound to hear it or in this case, detect it." Ford muttered.

"I am relaying their message via Stargate Command." Teal'c said pushing the buttons as the Ori ship began turning around.

"I'm not detecting any Wraith ship on the sensors." Carter said scanning the area.

"We can't trust sensors this close to the black hole." the Colonel said.

"The shields are only operating at 20 efficiency." the Lieutenant reported.

"The black hole is interfering." McKay stated with fear.

"Yeah kinda figured that." Ford said pushing a few buttons. "I'm taking us out."

He got the ship turned around and then it shook a few times.

"Guess we are being fired upon." he said banking left sharply.

"General…" the Colonel began as the ship ducked down slightly.

"I think I got it."

They looked out the front window seeing blast coming at them, but Ford was somehow managing to evade them, sometimes. After getting a few looks.

"I thought you sucked at combat with flying vessels?" McKay asked.

"I do. But I'm looking out the window at incoming fire. I think of it like staff weapon fire which I can avoid pretty well sometimes." he said banking right as he avoided a few more shots.

A couple hit though making sparks shoot from equipment near the back of the bridge. The Colonel informed the crew of the maneuvers as Ford kept dodging what he could.

"Can we fire weapons Lieutenant?" the Colonel asked.

"The Wraith ship is to far away." she said holding on as the ship took a hit.

"Can you put some distance between us and that thing General?"

"I can try. Bringing engines to full power."

"No, we need to do the opposite." Carter said quickly.

The ship took a direct hit near the bridge and even though the shield held, it rocked the ship pretty hard.

"Sorry! You want to do what?!" Ford asked loudly.

"Against a gravity well this strong, they have the higher ground. You can't avoid all those shots."

"True." Ford said ducking the ship rather low.

"If we can get them to follow us in…." she began.

"Then their systems will be effected as well including their jamming technology!" McKay stated excitedly.

"Which means we should be able to beam the warheads directly aboard their ships." she stated.

"In that close, we won't have the engine power to maneuver." the Colonel stated.

"So we sling shot and use the gravity well to accelerate out." Mitchell stated as he held onto the console as Ford dipped again.

"I'm impressed Mitchell. Must be all those Sci-fi shows you watch. Hang on people, this will be very tight!"

McKay fell down along with a few others. Mitchell lost grip as the ship took one hit during the tight turn.

"Lieutenant, put this screen to show me a aft view." Ford ordered as the ship took a few hits.

"I know what we are asking you to do. You are afraid that the others will jump in and stop you from helping us. But maybe, just maybe, they need someone to cross that imaginary line instead of just walking it. There must be other's just waiting to follow your example."

"Not enough." she said with a sad sigh.

"They have obviously allowed you to go this far." Weir stated stepping closer.

"Trust that you have your answers." she said with a tone to please not ask anymore.

"At least tell us which one of the planets to go to?" Vala asked. "Please."

"Please." Daniel said as well.

"Merlin's weapon is not…." she started saying when she was literally pulled away, like a image being stretched until it vanished.

"What happened?" Weir asked as Daniel shook his head.

"Just what she knew would happen. They stopped her from helping us. We won't see her again."

"Are they going to punish her?" Vala asked concerned.

"I don't know." he said sadly.

"I think I understand why you came back Daniel." Vala said. "I wouldn't have liked their company either."

"Ford is going to be so angry. No, I think, pissed, or worse."

Ford wasn't doing to bad. And the closer they got to the black hole, the more the Wraith ship kept missing.

"Do you see the gate yet General?"

"Um." he said looking at the other small screen. "Not yet."

"Teal'c, this is Sam. We are about to try something that will probably vaporize the gates at both ends. You have exactly 20 seconds to get your hyperdrive online and get out of there."

Teal'c powered the ship back up as the Ori ship was slowly coming closer.

Ford turned the ship as they started to get pulled into the churning current the black hole was creating.

"Hey there it is, or was for a moment. We should be coming upon it soon as we swing back around." Ford said nodding at the screen.

The ship shook slightly from the gravity field and from a few hits. Time actually started to slow down, or at least it looked that way to Ford. He rounded the event horizon and came shooting past the Stargate.

"We just past it Sam." Mitchell stated looking at the screen to Ford's left.

"Wraith ship is in position!" McKay shouted.

"Beaming warheads in three, two, one…"

The Wraith ship was coming around and flew right at the Stargate. As they were coming up on it, they exploded. The Ori ship was just over the Supergate when the power surge came through the Stargate that was floating above the larger one. Teal'c had backed off quite a distance, but he didn't leave as he watched the surge of energy hit the shields of the large ship. They held, but they didn't hold back when the gate became active and split the ship in half as the plume reached out and through the ship. She tilted and then exploded before Teal'c's eyes.

"And we are clear." Ford said as he slowed the ship down as she got it out of range. "Wow, that was rather fun actually. You can have her back Lieutenant."

"Thank you General." she said taking the seat.

"The Wraith ship has been destroyed." Carter reported looking at her screen. "Whoa. I almost don't believe it, but the Stargate survived."

"It did?" McKay asked in surprise as he looked over her shoulder. "It did. And it is active."

"See, I told you those gates are capable of a lot of punishment. Those gate buster bomb test that were done were done on a planet to begin with. Not in space and certainly not near a black hole. It changes the rules." Ford stated waving his hands.

"Yes, yes. I get it." McKay muttered standing up.

"Odyssey, this is Teal'c."

"Teal'c, I thought we told you to get the hell out of there." Mitchell stated.

"Indeed. Had I done so, I could not deliver very good news."

"The Supergate is active? Hey it worked." Ford exclaimed. "That is good news Teal'c."

"Indeed. But that is not the good news as to which I was meaning."

"Oh my god!" Ford said leaning over the console making her sit back startled. "I think I know what you are about to tell me, but say it anyway Teal'c. Please let it be what I think, dear god let it be."

Mitchell and Sam noticed his fingers were crossed.

"At the time the Supergate became active, the Ori vessel was over the event horizon. The Ori ship has been destroyed."

Everyone cheered and started patting each other on the back. The whole vessel was awash with people cheering such a great victory. They got underway after managing to settle back down. Atlantis heard the news as soon as they were able to get back out of interference range. Ford was allowed to pilot the ship in and even though they should have reported it to Weir that someone else was landing the ship, Ford managed to get the Colonel not to say anything. Sam actually was thinking he was going to scratch something or worse.

"I had little room to land in that landing bay Sam, and I hadn't flown anything that big before. I'm just lucky I scratched the paint job." he said setting the ship down gently. "See, I had more room and a hell of a lot more training. Even though it was all simulated. Come to think of it, you and Mitchell should get some training just in case. Teal'c too."

"What about Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"He can hardly fly a cargo ship."

"Good point."

Once they had landed, the Colonel reported to her that they were going to stay there for a few hours to make repairs before leaving. Weir was a little surprised that Ford piloted the ship as was Sheppard, but the results of their mission made that all go away quickly. Most of Atlantis was cheering the good news of the Ori ship being destroyed and the Wraith ship as well. As SG-1 with McKay came into the gate room, Sheppard and Weir were there to greet them. Daniel and Vala walked down the stairs from the out door balcony.

"Once again I congratulate your team and the Odyssey for a job well done General."

"Timing was right." Ford said with a shrug.

Sheppard was asking McKay how it went and asking Carter how much of a bother that he was to her as Daniel, Weir and Vala were telling Ford what transpired on their end. Mitchell saw Ford's eye twitch and not in a good way. He was listening to Sheppard and the other two banter on, but they stopped to see Daniel start trailing off.

"Oh boy." Daniel muttered stepping back. "This isn't good."

Vala even backed off getting behind Daniel. Weir backed off several steps muttering something about seeing that look before. Sheppard saw fear in her face and walked up quickly. Many others in the area stopped noticing how quiet it got around the gate. Dead quiet. Ford's fists popped audibly as he clenched them so hard the bones cracked. He was beyond pissed. It was one of those moments where smoke would come out of his ears if it was possibly because of the burning anger. For the first time in his life, Ford was ashamed of his people and even more ashamed he was one of them, somewhat now. To Daniel and the few standing near him, it started off slow. You could barely hear what he was saying through his clenched teeth. But it rose to a yelling point that a few people had to hold their hands over their ears as Ford shook his right fist toward the ceiling and yelled in extreme fury. But no one had any idea what he was saying. Everyone even looked up and kept looking, thinking something was going to happen. After a few moments of everything being quiet, someone looked down.

"Where'd the General go?" one of the tech's asked.

"What I want to know is what pissed him off and what the hell did he just say?" Mitchell asked looking at Daniel.

Weir went to the control room to see if he was still on Atlantis. Everyone else just went back to what they were doing, but waiting for an answer from her to what just happened.

"I, um, told him I talked to Morgan Le Fay, which I will tell you all in more detail later. Basically, she tried to help us further and they stopped her. Took her away. From everything I gathered, none of the ascended Ancients aren't going to help us at all. Those that want to will be stopped before they get the chance."

"Okay. That would piss me off too. What did he say?"

"I, really don't know. All I can tell you is that he was speaking in Ancient and it is a good guess that he was cussing them out. I didn't even know he could speak it that well."

"I heard the word fron a few times." Carter said looking at her watch. "Says he's still here."

"Colonel Mitchell."

They all turned to see Weir calling from the control room.

"The computer system reports he is in the Northern Pier."

"Um, which way…" Mitchell asked pointing.

"I'll take you." she said coming down the stairs. "This way."

"Should we bring backup or something?" Sheppard asked unsure. "He didn't look like he vented enough steam."

"We'll call if we need anything." Weir said as they got into the small room.

The door opened and they walked out into an empty corridor.

"Wow, so that's the transporter that Sheppard talked about." Mitchell said giving it a look.

"I think he went to his room." Weir stated as they walked briskly.

"His room?" Vala asked.

"Remember, he was born here. Morgan did tell us…."

"Yes I remember now Daniel."

They came around another corner to find a security door that was previously not operable open. They slowly went through with Sam going first.

"Whoa. Kinda smells like disinfectants." Daniel said. "Or like a infirmary."

"Is it me or do these walls look, a little better in color than the ones out there?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, there is a slight difference." Weir said looking. "That's strange."

Several dozen feet away was another security door that was still closed. On the wall to the left was nothing other than the normal design that was through the rest of the city. On the right wall, dead in the middle was two large double doors. Several other places in the city had the same sort of doors, but these had a key code pad with a hand scanner of sorts on the right side. Power was obviously going through it from the glow it gave off. A camera of sorts was above the door that tracked their movements.

"I haven't seen this sort of system anywhere else in this city." Weir stated. "There is something similar in the brig area though."

Daniel looked at the keypad and shook his head.

"It is obviously in Ancient but I can't even begin to guess at the code."

"He's in there." Carter said putting a hand on the door to knock.

"I smell something burning." Vala muttered.

"So do I." Carter said.

They were surprised when it opened. The room was rather huge surprisingly. The room had two doors in it other than the one they were in. One went off to the right and the other to the left. On the far wall was a large computer screen that was smoking and flickering from damage. Several bullet holes and his sword sticking it in. The five monitors hanging from the ceiling were flicking, but mostly damaged. The computer consoles under the screen had several more rounds in them and a few deep slash marks. The smell of burnt circuits filled the air and even though one of the consoles had a small fire going, no suppression system kicked in. On the floor near the computer was what was a Atlantian medical bed that was cut up and trashed. A couple of trays and dressers that had technological medical items were strewn across the floor, all damaged. They stayed in the doorway as she walked in avoiding the damaged items on the floor.

"I think maybe I should be the only one here, for the moment."

"Are you sure about that Sam? We learned some really disturbing info about his past, or I should say upbringing." Daniel said worried.

"Something to do with him almost killing his parents?"

"How did you know?" Daniel asked surprised.

"He did what?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll explain later." Daniel said.

"He's had dreams about certain aspects of being here. Including some bad things he remembers doing. I'll be fine." she said.

"We are just a call away." Mitchell said.

They left, somewhat reluctantly. She looked through the door on the left, which opened by just waving your hand near a small scanner like all the other doors in the city. A large table typical of Atlantian design was a few feet from the door. Four chairs were around it. A large coffee like table was in the middle of a open room that would be considered the living room, if it was back on Earth. A large screen that was black was hanging from the wall in that room. A large window that showed the ocean was to the left of the screen. The table was in a area that they knew to be a kitchen of sorts for rooms this big, well close to this big. Another door was on the far wall on the other side of a counter near the table. She was going to head to it when a noise behind her caught her attention.

She went to the other door and it opened to show a bedroom. Several Atlantian monitors were hanging from the ceiling, all dark. There was a bed with a small window that showed the ocean. A few dressers that were closed were to the left of the bed. The sheets were gone, but the mattress was still there. A small Atlantian computer system was set up on the other side of the bed, a few feet away. No power was running to it though. Ford's coat was on the floor at the end of the bed. His large cannons were laying on the floor near her feet. He was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Ford?"

"Yes." he said with a flat tone.

"Should I just come back?"

"No." he said turning to open a drawer. "Kinda figured when this small section was sealed off from the rest of the city, seeing this area was put under a sort of suspended animation system, that a few more of my things would have been here. I have, had, some nice designs for some rather cool objects. A sort of boat thing to. Can't remember it very well now. But everything is gone. Kitchen, living room, my room. Probably my parents as well."

She sat down next to him as he pulled out a large silver frame. A ten by ten. It showed a very young picture of him and his parents. They looked as they did when Carter and SG-1 met them after Ford got a download in his head. Ford had to be in his teens. His hair was as dark as it is now, but it was really long. The parents were on either side of him with a hand on each shoulder. They were all smiling and trees where in the background.

"Where was this?"

"The picture was actually taken with, a camera of sorts. I don't really feel like explaining anything technical right now. Point is, it shouldn't be in that frame."

"Parents did this then?"

"I have no pictures of them. Left them all behind in that other universe and when we ended up there, it was just one day of work after another. This was a good memory that I remembered from this galaxy. Those trees in the background aren't from Earth. Think of an oak tree, but it is a soft wood, burns with a terrible stink. Bears fruit that has a orange like texture, but looks like a apple, just black in color. Damn things were so sweet and yet so tart they put lemons to shame."

"Yeah, I can see them in the picture, barely."

"Guess the planet hasn't been located again or it was destroyed. The Wraith caused a lot of destruction back then. There was once a planet that we called gem world as a little joke. There was little plant life, mostly minerals and water. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires and such. Practically everywhere. If that planet was still around, we could have some of the biggest gems the world had ever seen. Remember that movie we watched…um, CORE?"

"Yeah. Wait, you mean gems that big? But those were quartz in that movie."

"Yeah, but that was the movie." he said looking at the floor.

"Ford, are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his back.

"No. I'm remembering a lot of the things that happened in here. How much I was told what I was for by one guy that felt I wasn't living up to my potential. He was one of the few people I almost killed back before I was ten. I'm what many people would call a genetic freak."

"Do you believe that?" she asked taking his hand.

"Some days. Considering the amount of people I killed back in that other universe and how and why I did it, it explains everything. I was born to be a super solider. Explains why I am so good at warfare. I was forced to fight a few Wraith before that they captured. Though badly injured, one did escape. I won't even begin to describe what I ended up doing to them in my fit of rage." he said with a small shudder. "Sad to say I ended up doing worse to other people in that other universe."

"Weir said that Landry wanted us back as soon as possible. We can go home, away from the bad memories."

"And hear Daniel complain? I don't think so. We can stay for a few hours or so. Landry is only telling us orders from above. They don't like it, they can fire me for making SG-1 stay."

"I don't think they'd do that."

He only shrugged as he looked at the photo.

"Are you really okay?" she said still seeing the hurt in his eyes even though he wouldn't look at her.

"No." he said standing up and walking out ranting. "I remember Moros. He was fun and he believed that we should share our technology or at least pass it onto others since the Wraith and plague and such. But they said no. And even now, thinking that being ascended and not helping their decedents is against some fucked up rule they made up! They are worse than Q continuum! At least with them, you have a chance getting help if you beg hard enough!"

Sam jumped slightly as he kicked the broken medical bed so hard it cracked the wall. His sword fell out of its place and clattered to the floor.

"But my people, no. That's beneath them. Helping those less fortunate would make them evil." he said growling in anger. "I…..all that propaganda those Prior's talk about almost makes it seem it is worth going to the other side. I swear Sam, I am so tempted to change sides just to get back at my own kind. I could so easily go to wherever that place is that Daniel said he saw that strange wall of flames and just tell them all they need to know to get here and take them out. I could so easily give myself to them, let them learn how to transcend time and space so…."

He stopped as she gently grabbed his arm.

"I can't even begin to understand what you're feeling."

"I'm ashamed! I hate that I am related to people who do not give a damn about the people they left behind! All they had to let her do was tell us which planet to go to, that was it, but no! They couldn't allow that! Had to make it harder on all of us! I am surprised that my parents have had enough patience to stay up there as long as they have. If I was them and I couldn't help my son, or daughter, I'd descend and leave them with one less person to help fight."

"Why did you destroy this? Was it just an object to vent anger…" she asked as he picked up his sword.

"No. Well, partially. All the data on me was still in there. And how to make another person as screwed up as I am. Don't argue." he said as she opened her mouth. "I made sure the information is destroyed. Bad enough there is one of me."

They looked in his parents room to find it completely empty. After getting his coat, they left with him shutting down the locking system.

"General, have you, calmed down is guess is the best term?" she asked finding him looking out over the city with the rest of SG-1.

It was now really late at night and the skies were clear. Daniel had looked at what he could while Ford gave him the chance. The Odyssey had left about an hour after landing and getting repairs. They all took an hour or so tour and then all ended up here to take a quick look before going back to Earth. It was rather pretty at night. Quiet too.

"I only trashed my room. But I had a reason for that."

"There could have been…"

"Nothing in there Doctor. There was no information in that computer except the ability to make….another Khan as Captain Kirk would say. No one needs that info. Least of all the Wraith finding a possible weakness for me."

"Very well." she said hearing his tone. "Can I ask what you yelled earlier?"

"Well, a less, um, graphic version would be, I told them I've met spineless cowards with more backbone than they have. Amongst other things. Mom wasn't thrilled with my tone or words, but she understood. Been awhile since I've been scolded for a foul mouth."

"You're parents came down?" Daniel asked.

"No, unfortunately and fortunately. She'd probably rip my ear off while dragging me to the bathroom for soap or something worse. But if they had came down, I could have asked about Morgan then. All it was really, was a whispered in my ear, in a sense."

"You both are quite sure that we are alone in this fight?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh yeah." Daniel and Ford both said sadly.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Weir asked.

"We'll be in, in a few minutes." Mitchell said. "Did you find anything that you wanted or were looking for General?"

"No. That stuff was all gone. Wish I could at least remember some of the notes and files I had. All that there was in there was this picture on my old dresser. Which in many ways is a lot better than the other things."

"One of these days, we'll get to come back. Maybe some of those things are just in a different part of the city." Daniel said. "They haven't explored it all."

"Maybe." he said tapping the picture against his hand. "Doubtful though."

"General, can I ask why you wanted the spatial coordinates for Atlantis?" Weir asked.

"Research purposes." he said after a moment of thinking.

"I don't buy that."

"In that case, we'll just say it's classified and you don't have to worry about anything happening to you, anyone else here or the city. I just needed to have the location."

"Very well, Forandin Primasudeus." she said with a small smile.

Daniel groaned.

"I thought we weren't going to say anything." he muttered.

Ford slowly turned his head to look at Daniel. Everyone else was looking at him.

"Fora…what?" Carter began.

"Morgan told us your real name." Daniel said smiling slightly. "Why did you say you were named after car companies if it wasn't true?"

"I get it now. Ford, Chevy. That makes sense." Weir said.

"But I was named after them. Forandin isn't a name you'd really find anywhere in this day and age, if at all. They saw a Mustang, liked it enough they bought it and shortened my name after it. From what I got from Chevy, she was named after the 57 Chevy Bel Air. As for her real name, she never said."

"Okay that makes sense." Carter said.

"Named after a great car General. Impressive." Mitchell said.

"I'm ready to go." Daniel said.

"Now Jackson, I gotta know. Are you going to complain about not being able to stay longer or are you satisfied with finally making it?" Mitchell asked as they walked back in.

"Yeah, was the couple of hours I held off for us going enough or will you be complaining in a few days Daniel?" Ford asked teasing him also. "I know you've been dying, almost literally after that bracelet incident…"

Daniel groaned as they headed down the stairs. Weir had the gate dialed as the team ragged Daniel all the way home.


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER 89

EPISODE………..INSIDERS

It had been several weeks since they came back from Atlantis. They hadn't been off world lately seeing as they were still waiting for the Odyssey to return, or were. She had entered orbit overnight and was currently re-supplying still. The higher ups wanted them to stay on Earth in case anything happened since the Odyssey was gone. They had a mission scheduled in the next couple of days. Mitchell was rather bored and wanted to go off world, but he couldn't. Daniel was happy to be able to work on various projects he was still trying to finish as was Sam. Teal'c went back and forth to seeing Ishta and helping Bra'tak during the hiatus. Seeing as it had been quiet lately and not many problems cropped up, Sam and Ford were even able to take an extra day off for two of the weeks that had went by. Sally loved having them home for her those days. Ford came in real early to get a few things done so he could have more time to go around the base, help others and such. Right now, they were in a meeting, except for Daniel who was off world, his parents had came back and also were off world helping him. Carter and Teal'c were seated on his right while Mitchell and Vala were on his left. Vala was sitting in the chair, laid back and her legs up in the chair with her. She was slowly turning the seat back and forth occasionally.

"Okay, so hear anything from the search parties that's new Mitchell?" Ford asked.

"Nothing new."

"The toxic atmosphere on Castina is slowing us down considerably." she said.

"And Sahal?"

"We've found several stone structures, but they appear to have been abandoned over 40,000 years ago."

"Nothing but old stone buildings?"

"Nothing. They are even making thorough checks to see if there is any hidden rooms or alcoves. And with some of the special senor equipment usually reserved for the ships."

"Great." Ford muttered rubbing his face with one hand. "That whole trip was almost a total waste. I take that back. Going so we could stop the Supergate was definitely worth it."

"Agreed. Getting rid of those two evils ships was a miraculous bonus." Mitchell stated.

"Yes. Wish we would have had some part of the ship to at least research but." he said trailing off. "Part of me wishes I was there with Daniel to talk to her. I actually think I would have made some difference and probably got more info out of her."

"How so?" Carter asked.

"Well, from what Daniel told me, almost all word for word. I thought of a question she could have probably answered. Simply, which planet did Merlin visit first? From there, we would have a good idea where to look first."

"But we haven't found anything yet." Mitchell stated.

"True, but Merlin liked to hide things. That's why Daniel is still in Camelot looking around for more information in that library."

"You heard from Daniel?" Vala asked with interest.

"Yeah. Few hours ago. Hasn't found anything, but he's looking. I told him I'd send you along to help, but he said he had things covered. Especially with his parents helping." he said seeing her pout. "Sorry."

"General Carter, you are needed in the Control Room." Walter's voice said over the speaker.

"Wonder why?" he said aloud as he and the other's got up. "The gate didn't activate."

He vaulted over the edge startling several people, including the team, as he landed on the first step of the stair below.

"What's up Walter?"

"We just received a heads up from NORAD."

"Why did you jump?" Carter asked as they walked up.

"Because I could."

"He's done it many times Colonel." Walter said bringing up the message. "An Al'kesh bomber just entered Earth's atmosphere four minutes ago. Its bearing indicates, Cheyenne Mountain. Two F-16's have been re-routed from Peterson to intercept. Patching us in now."

"Repeat, you have entered a flight restricted zone and are ordered to leave, please respond." the pilots voice said.

The bomber continued down with the two jets after it.

"Stargate Command, this is Bearcat One. The alien vessel is unresponsive. Should we engage?"

"If they were friendly, they wouldn't be flying silent." Mitchell said.

"Unless their communications were down." Carter said.

"That can't be the case. If it is Jaffa controlled, they know how we do things. Or at least the message has been passed along on our rules. This must be someone else. Bearcat One, this is General Carter, take out the engines only." Ford ordered as he grabbed the mike.

"Roger that."

"You want to know who it is." Carter said.

"That and I'd rather not have some large ship blow up and land in someone's back yard. Who knows what's on the ship anyway."

"Good point." Mitchell said nodding.

One of the F-16's came close firing off a missile from the edge of the wing. It hit the left back engine and struck the ship. No shields were up to deflect the damage.

"The alien vessel has been disabled. They are coming down hard." the pilot reported.

"I've got projected coordinates." Walter said.

"Bearcat One, continue flight over area and keep watch until a team arrives. Inform Landry we are heading out please."

"Understood General."

SG-1 got ready, with Vala going with. Ford ordered a few teams to go to the crash site ahead of them and keep watch. Medical went ahead as well in case it was a biological attack or someone inside was injured. They got up top and a airman tossed a set of keys to Mitchell.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving, I thought." he said holding them out for Ford.

"If you want to drive the GMC truck, go ahead." he said pulling out his keys.

"All right!" Vala said excitedly as she followed him.

Carter shrugged and followed. Mitchell tossed the keys back to the airman and followed along.

"Can I have shotgun?"

The look Carter gave was enough to know it was not happening. The airman notified the gate guards of the General Lee coming through very soon. He flew out of that tunnel. The guards and personal outside shook their heads as he roared down the road at least a dozen or more miles over the speed limit.

The ship was crash landed in a small open field. A lot of trees were around keeping it somewhat hidden. But the bomber was rather huge so a few miles out was being watched to make sure no one got too close. The different teams and other airmen were around the area when a lot of them looked up seeing a certain orange car drive up very fast. He turned the wheel putting the car into a slide. A few people got out of the way quickly as the car passed by a parked Hummer.

"Did you really have to do that?" Carter asked as they got out.

"Hell yeah! I don't get to do that often." Ford said getting out with a laugh.

"That was fun! I want to learn how to do that!" Vala exclaimed as she got out on his side.

"He's right Sam. That was fun. I do it, sometimes." Mitchell said as he got out on her side.

"Well, he's right that he can't do it often." she said as one of the men walked up. "I have to admit it is fun too. I just don't do it very often."

"The area within a two miles radius has been secured."

"Good job Major. Any idea when that can move again? Rather large and hard to hide."

"We hope to have the ship back in the air and hidden within a hour or so General."

"Good man. Let any one of us know if you need more personal or anything. How many flying that thing?"

"There was only one person flying her General. I'd tell you, but I think you'd rather see who it is than hear it from me." the Major said pointing at a medical truck.

Ford could see that the man was a little afraid but he wasn't sure if it was him he was afraid of or the pilot.

"Okay, you can go Major."

The man saluted and walked off quickly.

"What is his problem?" Mitchell asked as they walked up to the med truck.

"Not sure. He's either afraid of me or whoever the pilot is."

"Can't be a Prior, could it?" Vala asked.

"No…" Ford began when he felt a presence. "Must be a Tok'ra."

They rounded the open door and the medic turned to see who was standing there now. He quickly backed off and after giving them a nod, he walked a few feet away.

"Ah, at last. The welc…." Ba'al began saying as he held a gauge pad to his head.

Ford grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket that looked like a old faded brown suit from back in the late 1800's to early 1900's. With one hand he hauled him out of the back of the truck and slammed him against the open door. Ford has his gun out and in his face so quick that Ba'al was shocked at the speed.

"Wait General. I don't know what personal vendetta…." Mitchell began.

"I don't have a personal one."

"Okay, whatever it is. We should find out why he's here? You know?" Mitchell said placing his hand on the barrel.

"You better have a damned good reason or heaven help me you'll wish you never even heard of me. Major!"

"Yes General." he said running up.

"Has he been searched?"

"Yes, we did a scan for any energy signatures and did a pat down. He has nothing on him."

Ford pulled the barrel back, did a few twirls and put it away.

"I do have a good reason." he said straightening out his suit and acting like he was unfazed by the event. Though it was evident he was.

"Mitchell, find out what they have found in that thing and have anything they need, brought in, you know how. We are going back to the base. We'll see you there."

"Yes General." he said walking off.

"I'm going to have to sit in the back aren't I?" Carter said as Ford pulled Ba'al along.

"Yep. Sorry."

Ba'al didn't like the ride all that much seeing as he was not allowed to talk or touch anything. Ford threatened to tie him to the top if he did and he somehow knew that Ford was serious. The ride back was done very fast. Vala was actually wondering if Ford was going to flip the vehicle on a few turns, but all four wheels stayed on the pavement. Once back at base, Ba'al was placed in a observation room, wearing a gray prisoner outfit. Several armed men were outside the room and down the hallways. Monitors were keeping watch on him as he paced around the room. They were all currently in Sam's office, including Mitchell who showed up about ten minutes ago.

"I don't get it. We know that Ba'al has come to Earth before without being detected." Mitchell said looking at the screen.

"Indeed. Presumably by a cloaked cargo ship or by using Asguard beaming technology from high orbit." Teal'c said.

"Exactly, so why would he fly a Al'kesh directly to Stargate Command?" Mitchell asked.

"Maybe he heard about my new ability, gift or whatever you want to call it." Ford said as he glared at the screen. "On the bright side, we have a bomber. Needs some work though."

"He could have been trying to attack." Vala suggested.

"Ba'al isn't that stupid." Ford said. "Besides, he could have rammed that thing into the mountain and did little damage."

"I found something." Carter said from the table she was sitting at and looking at a computer monitor. "There's a signal coming from inside the interrogation room."

"What sort of signal?" Ford asked.

"Kinda like our locator beacons."

"No doubt he's expecting his people to beam him out at some point." Vala said.

"Not happening. I want extra inhibitors…" he said stopping to pick up the phone and make the order.

"I don't understand." Vala said.

"We had the gate stolen from us some time ago and after getting it back, along with many other's that Ba'al had stolen, we had transport jamming devices placed in the base so that sort of incident couldn't happen again." Carter said.

"Hello Colonels, General. Miss Doran." Landry said as he walked in.

"Sir." the two said.

"Problem General?" Ford asked.

"Other than a man I would rather not see here is in our base, he refuses to talk to anyone but SG-1. He'd rather you not be in there, but I told him not to hold his breath."

"Lucky us." Carter muttered.

"Better us than anyone else." Ford said looking at the screen again. "We'll go talk to him in a few minutes. Don't tell him we are coming."

"Good luck. By the way, if he does try anything and you have to, be aggressive. I'll understand." he said giving them a brief look before leaving.

"Did he just give us permission to torture Ba'al?" Vala asked.

"No." Ford said. "He just gave me a little leeway on how I can treat Ba'al if he tries anything. Let's go get this over with."

Ba'al was still pacing back and forth as the door opened.

"General Carter, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter. Quetesh." he said as they walked in.

"It's Vala. She's not like you anymore. Sit down." Ford said pointing at the chair.

He held up his hands and sat as they stayed in front of the table. Sam started to sit down when Ford stopped her and pulled the chair back from the table. Then he let her sit. He wasn't allowing anyone within reaching distance of this man.

"We've been allowed to give you the time of day but that is about it." Mitchell said crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I understand your reluctance to trust me so I'll be succinct."

"Be what?" Ford asked.

"He means brief, to the point." Mitchell said.

Ford nodded and then waved his hand at Ba'al to continue.

"Obviously you aren't as intelligent as I thought Mr. Carter. To the point, I am here about the clones. They want me dead."

"That would make all of us." Teal'c stated not looking at Ba'al.

"That was perfect Teal'c. Jack couldn't have said it better." Ford said.

He nodded with a smile and noticed the others also liked the expression.

"Let me guess, one or more of them decided to do something you didn't like or maybe, one of them came out with compassion. You couldn't stand having that emotion in one of your clones and had him killed. Or maybe that one convinced others to kill you because you tried to keep that emotion out of your self."

"No. You must understand what I did was out of necessity."

"No. No. There is no necessity for you. One of you is a blight on this universe." Ford said holding up a finger. "I don't care if you think that a million of you could take on the Ori and win. You can't. And as long as we are around, which includes this planet, you aren't going to even have a chance at trying to rebuild."

"Your plans to attempt to rebuild your empire have been thwarted, twice by us." Teal'c stated.

"Yes. And both times I had to hear about it. I was not there."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still out of what you call the loop. What plans did you stop of his?" Vala asked.

"The first one involved him stealing Stargate's to which we never found out truly why. Other than to apparently start a new empire on some new world which a little far fetched. The second one involved him trying to gain control of the Jaffa High Council. Tried to convince Teal'c to join him too." Ford said.

"To which he ultimately failed." Teal'c stated.

"We still don't know why your clones turned on you? So?" Carter asked.

"That's because there is probably a little more to his plans than he is letting on." Vala said. "I think I know what it is."

"Do tell." Mitchell said.

"I used to be a Goa'uld, reluctantly mind you, but I know how depraved they can be." she said looking at Carter and Ford. "This weapon on Dakara that Daniel told me about, it is in the hands of the Jaffa High Council is it not?"

"Yes. But it is not a weapon technically. It was originally used by the Ancients to seed all life in this galaxy." Carter said.

"It doesn't work though. We took the power source out, or I should say I did." Ford said.

"This weapon, if functional, could also destroy all life in the universe?" Vala asked.

"It could if the dialing program was used to make all the gates activate at once like we did when we destroyed the Replicators." Carter said.

"To which I helped…."

"You didn't help at all in that. You just passed on info that Nerus gave you. Rather ingenious really." Ford said reluctantly.

"Everything makes sense now. He wanted to use the Jaffa to gain control of the device. From there, he would be able to wipe out all life except his own little corner of course."

"If I recall right, that was Anubis's plan." Mitchell said.

"I didn't say it was original. But if I had succeeded, the Ori would have lost interest and been on their merry way." Ba'al said with a small chuckle.

"No. No, they would have stayed here, bringing more people along to build an empire here that the Ancients couldn't stop because they would have no one to protect. More than likely, they'd run to another galaxy or something."

"You don't think they would have fought back?" Mitchell asked.

"Like they are now?"

"Good point. Wait, I think I get it now. You weren't going to bring your clones along and they want revenge." Mitchell stated pointing at him.

"They served their purpose, what can I say? Their ego's were getting difficult to deal with."

"Well, they are your clones." Mitchell said.

"I don't understand. After all this, why would you come here for SG-1's help if they would rather see you dead?" Vala asked.

"Because I can help you." Ba'al said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"With what?" Teal'c asked.

"I can't even begin to think of what you might have that could helps us. Even if you had a dozen ZPM's, which would be nice, I don't think they would do much other than saving this planet and even then, that would only go so far." Ford stated.

"Yes, I have seen the somewhat serious lack of firepower you really have in the Antarctic site. You might be able to stop one Ori ship, maybe two."

They didn't bother to ask how he got the info, especially after he kept going.

"I can help you find Merlin's weapon."

Landry was up in the office when Walter knocked on the door. Seeing as the two of them were in charge of the base, Ford took more of his personal items out to let Landry put items he wanted. The TV and DVD player stayed. The personal computer with games he put back in his room. The toys and such went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Landry had a few pictures put up and a few personal items on the shelves behind him. The refrigerator stayed. The Tommy gun also stayed.

"Chief?"

"Agent Barret is here to see you sir."

"Barret, what can I do for you?" he asked seeing the Agent walk in, in his black and white suit with pin stripe tie.

"I'm here for the prisoner sir." he said setting a briefcase on the edge of the desk as he opened it.

"Excuse me?" he asked with some surprise.

"Ba'al. I have an official request for him to be transferred to N.I.D. custody."

Landry picked up the paper he was handed laughing.

"Not going to happen Agent Barret. I've been able to talk to a lot of people since I started working here more. Especially to General Carter. I doubt a Presidential order would make him give up Ba'al. Can't say I blame him with some, things he showed me and some things I learned about General O'Neill."

"General…."

"Take it up with General Carter. He has jurisdiction in this matter."

"You outrank him General."

"Yes, but he has been given full authority over this place. Unless I am told from higher up to do something, he has the last word. Besides that, I feel safer with him here under our watch than outside the base."

"Anubis told me of the weapon and its power. He dedicated a considerable amount of his time to finding it on our plane of existence. But he never succeeded."

"But you have an address?" Carter asked as Vala sat on the edge of the table.

"Actually, you have the address."

"Yes. But we don't know which one and somehow, you do."

"Well, it's one of the planets that O'Neill learned about when he downloaded the Ancient repository on that planet, I believe you designated P3R-272."

"There are thousands of addresses on that list." Teal'c stated.

"You will never find it on your own. I however, have information that will help you narrow it down considerably. All I ask in return, is that you eliminate the clones."

"And we do that exactly how?" Mitchell asked.

"Sam figured it out."

"You mean that locator beacon she found General?"

"Yes. I implanted a locator chip in each one of them as they were created."

"And yet, you have one to? Why?" Carter asked.

"I had to implant one in myself in order to gain their trust."

Ford laughed.

"Your own clones couldn't trust you and probably not even each other on some level. That is just sad Ba'al. I almost pity you. Can't even trust yourself. Are you going to help us find them?"

"There is a tracking system on my Al'kesh you can use to locate them. They will never see it coming."

"Incredible story, really." Mitchell said not really believing it.

"I should point out that all my clones also know the location of Merlin's weapon and if one of them should be captured by the Ori, it won't take long for them to find out that the SGC computer has the location of the weapon capable of destroying them."

"The Priors would stop at nothing to have it in their grasp." Teal'c stated.

"Yes. Or course, it is all your decision. I leave it all in your very capable hands."

They all headed out and stopped as the door closed.

"I don't care if he is starving to death. I don't even give a damn if he suddenly is dying, you do not open this door for anything with consulting me first. Understand airmen?"

The men saluted and said yes General.

"General, I need to speak to you."

"Hey Barret." Carter said as he was walking up.

"Hey." he said giving her a slight nod before diverting all his attention on Ford. "We need to talk General."

"About? Wait, why are you here?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I am here to get the prisoner transferred into our custody." he said handing over a piece of paper.

The team and the airmen noticed a spark of anger enter his eyes as he looked over the paper and laughed darkly.

"If you could…."

"Open the door? No. If you want to talk to him, fine. Go ahead from the upper room. He's not leaving this place." he said digging into a pocket. "Where the hell did I put that thing? Ah, here we go."

Barret tried to grab the paper as Ford lit it afire. Once it was burning rather well, he let it go and Barret started to stamp it out. It became ashes quickly.

"I never saw a paper." Vala said.

"Nor did I." Carter said as they started walking off.

"Me either." Mitchell said looking at the guards before walking away.

A few hours later, they were in the briefing room. Same seating arrangement as earlier. This time though they had open folders in front of them. The large thin plasma screen came down as Lee clicked a button on a remote in his hand.

"We managed to activate the tracking system in the Al'kesh." he said standing just to the right of the screen. "And this, is what we got."

The screen showed info in small boxes on the left side. The rest of the screen showed a star map with several points popping up and little info boxes about those places showing up.

"Those are the Ba'als?" Mitchell asked.

"He's got a lot of them." Ford said without thinking.

Vala snorted and then Ford cracked up with her. Even Lee stifled a laugh.

"That's a little childish." Carter said with a hidden smile.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Go on Lee."

"Anyway, we've worked up those files with the current locations, showing addresses and any available intel."

"Okay, what sort of trap are we looking at?" Mitchell asked as they turned back to the table to face each other.

"I don't think it would be as simple as an ambush." Carter said. "Not while we have him in custody. No Goa'uld would sacrifice himself like this."

"What do you think General?"

"That he has a hidden agenda. To which I can't figure out yet."

"I think we should go." Vala said.

"I agree. Can't hurt to at least look. We can send up a U.A.V. or something to check the area out first." Ford said.

"Some of this intel seems a bit sketchy." Carter said.

"I noticed."

"I'm familiar with this planet." Vala said pointing at Mitchell's open folder. "It used to belonged to Camulus."

"Can you get us in?" Mitchell asked.

"Absolutely." she said flashing him a wide smile.

"Our first stop then." Ford said turning back to the screen.

"What are you looking for?" Carter asked as he got up.

"A possible pattern."

"Pattern?" she asked walking up as Lee left the room.

"What sort of pattern would be in this?" Mitchell asked as he and the other two walked up to look.

"I don't know. My gut tells me that Ba'al has a hidden agenda and that it has something to do with his clones." he said looking over the dots.

"We can have K-9…." Carter began.

"Yeah maybe." he muttered as he started to smile.

"You're coming with us even though Ba'al is here?" Mitchell asked.

"What if that Ba'al is a clone sent to die like the one on Dakara and he's trying to get SG-1 off world to be killed? It would help his plans, whatever they are. Besides, if Ba'al tries anything, they have orders to shoot to kill. Besides that." he said with a small wave. "General Landry is here along with a friend."

"A friend?" Carter asked curious.

"Yeah. I'll show them to you soon." he said and then laughed lightly.

"What's so funny? You find a pattern or something?" she asked.

"No." he said still chuckling. "I'm thinking of all the things that Jack would say if he was here."

"Indeed." Teal'c said in understanding.

"Such as?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, something along the lines of….." he said snapping his fingers.

"How about, so many Ba'als to kick, yet so little time." a voice said with a certain funny tone. "Or maybe, one Ba'al is one set to many."

Ford cracked up pretty hard as the other's turned to look toward the stairs.

"Sir." Carter exclaimed not bothering to hide her smile and small laugh at the jokes.

Mitchell quickly stood at attention even though he was chuckling. Teal'c was surprise to see Jack and it was evident to everyone, though he reeled in his surprise quickly. He was in full uniform, not SGC BDU'S.

"Relax Mitchell before you hurt something." Jack said waving as he walked up. "You can laugh if you want. It was a couple of jokes."

"Nice to see you again sir." he said shaking Jack's hand.

"T., how are you….ah!"

Teal'c gave him a bear hug that made bones crack. It lasted a moment with them hugging each other before he was set back down.

"Nice to see you to Teal'c."

"Indeed. I have missed your company brother."

"So have I Teal'c." he said as Teal'c nodded and let him past. "Hey Colonel."

"Sir." she said raising her hand. Ford pushed her and they ended up hugging.

"So, where's space monkey?" he asked looking around after they stopped.

"Camelot." they all said.

"This must be Vala." he said nodding at her.

"He's taken Vala." Ford warned.

"I know, but he is easy on the eyes." she said as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I am against it, but why are you…." Carter began before turning to Ford. "This is that friend…."

"The only person I can trust to keep this place totally safe and to kill Ba'al without hesitation in case he tried anything while we are gone."

"Yes. You all get to go have fun." he said waving at the gate. "Do I have to do paperwork?"

"No." Ford said.

"Made cake?"

"Yep. Just for you."

"Sweet." he said then looked at the screen. "Man, I knew Ba'al was full of himself, but to make so many more of himself. Wasn't a mirror enough for him?"

Ford cracked up again as Jack knew he would and then Ford further fell apart as did Carter slightly as he started up again.

"Must be an inadequacy issue. Maybe he needed more of Ba'als around to deal with a size issue. Or maybe an issue of one seeing as his name is Ba'al, you know, singular."

After they all stopped laughing a few moments later, Ford sat down on the table.

"I know you all never got that joke that Teal'c told you all. About the meeting of those guards. I understood it."

"Indeed." Teal'c said nodding with a smile. "You laughed at many other jokes as well."

"You understood that?" Jack asked.

"It's an animal joke, in a sense. Teal'c once told me a, joke of sorts that I didn't get at first, but that was because it was more of a statement, in a sense. You know which one I mean Teal'c?"

"Indeed. Out of all the System Lord's, Ba'al has been the butt of many jokes. Correction, he has been the balls of many jokes."

They all had a good laugh at that one. After a few more laughs, they parted ways to head out. Jack went and said hi to Landry before going to stuff himself on cake and Jello. Before they left to get ready, Jack and Landry did ask if Ford was sure about bringing Vala.

"She's worked with Daniel."

"So have you."

"Yes Jack." Ford said grabbing the Tommy gun. "But she's going to be an active member here at the SGC assuming she stays like she says. And since Daniel isn't here, she might actually be more, behaved with us."

"Okay. So what is it like to be ordered around by a lower ranked officer?"

"Jack. That's a really stupid question."

"Why?"

"I live with Sam everyday, which I love doing." he said quickly. "I may be in charge here, but if she came in and said she ordered me to do something, as a wife order, I'd be up and out that door."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that. You never really could say no to her."

"Still can't."

Ford left and met the two guys in the armory. He set the gun aside as Mitchell and Teal'c were being given weapons and such. He put on the vest and then his coat, then slid the strap till the gun was behind him.

"Where's….."

"She's helping Vala."

"Ah." he said grabbing his hanky quickly.

"That explains that creepy feeling." Vala said jumping lightly into the room. "How do I look?"

"Turn around." Mitchell said. She did and he tugged on something. "You look great."

"Yeah, I like it." Ford said.

"Thanks. A little more enthusiasm next time would be nice." she said looking at Teal'c who was still strapping weapons to his leg.

When she took one of the PC-90's a airman was handing out, Mitchell took it from her quickly.

"What was that?" she asked as Mitchell gave the gun to Carter. She grabbed what she needed and followed Teal'c out. "This is my first real mission through the gate and I know the terrain."

"Right. You get this." he said pointing at the zat gun that the airman handed her.

"Ford?"

"I can't help you here Vala. He's team leader, not me. Airman, make sure she gets a knife."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Because she can't bring her sword. So, a knife also works."

"Can't she use your sword?"

"Can't lift it." she said attaching the knife to the vest.

"Besides, I'd be using it."

"Let's go." Mitchell said walking out.

Jack was down eating and checking out the display case that Ford made sometime ago to the fallen people. So Landry was there to give them a send off and a good luck. They went through the gate to a nice sunny planet, lush with fertile trees and bushes. Vala showed them the way to the ring system that was buried under what looked like a straw of some sort. Way out behind them was a landed Goa'uld mothership, a few dozen miles away. Thankfully, no one was around that they saw.

"Here we are." Vala said pushing the straw away from the rings.

"Here what?" Mitchell asked.

"A ring transporter, hmm." Ford said looking.

"Yes, a sort of backdoor you could say." Vala said.

"From this location, it could be more on an escape route." Carter said looking between the ship and the rings. "But they don't do us much good if we can't activate them."

"We don't have the right equipment." Ford said. "The Sonic Screwdriver should be able to do it, but I still don't have all the settings down enough to try. I could end up making it explode."

"So, how are we going to get them to activate then?" Mitchell asked.

"Leave that to me." Vala said with a smile as she ran off.

"Wait, wait….oh man. Ran off already." Mitchell muttered stopping after a few steps.

"Let's give her a chance."

"No offense, but why do you give her, leeway and such?" Carter asked.

"Other than Daniel, she's told me most of her life story. And I can usually tell when someone is lying."

"And she told you this stuff when?" Mitchell asked.

"During sword training. She's actually rather good."

"Better than you?" he asked and after getting a look. "Right, stupid question."

Vala was running around quietly and hid behind a large stump as three Jaffa's on patrol walked by. She stood up with her zat ready as she sat on the stump. A quick short whistle got their attention and she shot the last guy before running off and the other two following. The team was watching and waiting when they heard staff weapons firing.

"She's got someone's attention. You all get down behind the brush." Ford said setting his gun inside a large bush. "Less gun fire from us, the less anyone hears."

"Good idea." Mitchell said as they hid.

Vala came running up and stood in the middle of the ring.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Mitchell hissed.

"I alerted the Jaffa patrol to our presence. They will call ahead and ask for reinforcements."

The group looked at each other, though Ford was standing with his back to a tree and a astonished look on his face.

"Nice idea Vala. I'm impressed." Ford said.

"What idea? They send more Jaffa to come find us." Mitchell said.

"Where do you think the reinforcements will come from?" Vala asked.

"Everyone up." Mitchell said quickly as they all did so and got in the rings.

Ford almost forgot his gun. Once back inside the ring, it instantly came up around them and when it came back down, a small group of Jaffa were there looking around at ready. They took off quickly. In the ship, they ringed up and thankfully found no one in the ring room. After a quick check to see if they might have been seen, they slowly took off. It wasn't long and very few patrols and they were just outside the bridge.

Mitchell began making hand signals when Ford cut him off.

"You want to go in guns blazing General?" he whispered.

"No. I just want to walk in and see the look on his face. He already knows he can't kill me. Something I want to try."

"And if they start shooting you?" Carter asked quietly.

"I'm a distraction for you to come in. Maybe Ba'al will come running out and then you have him."

"Alright. Give it a try." Mitchell said after hearing the short plan.

Ba'al and several Jaffa were just there, doing nothing. Ba'al was looking at the large screen as information came across it. The Jaffa didn't move, just stood quietly. The team was a little surprised when Ford suddenly vanished, even though he told them the plan. Ford slowly walked up and put his blade to Ba'al's neck. Ba'al felt something and when he started to reach for it, he stopped as Ford appeared just to his right.

"Ah, ah, ah." he said wagging a finger as the Jaffa turned around aiming their weapons. "Now, now, you wouldn't want me to take his head off would you? Despite the fact I'm sorely tempted."

Ba'al had them lowered their weapons.

"I know why you are here." Ba'al said.

"Oh really. Please enlighten me, but before you do, have them drop their weapons, or else." he said swinging the Tommy gun around toward them with his free hand. "I have 250 rounds in here. More than enough to take out everyone on this ship."

They dropped their weapons as Ford whistled. SG-1 came in a shot them all with zats as they went for their weapons. Ford muttered something about idiots as the last Jaffa fell.

"Okay Ba'al, let's all hear your story. I'm quite sure it will be the same as the other Ba'al."

"You're here because my imposter…."

"Oh please." Ford muttered and then sarcastically asked. "You're saying you are the real Ba'al?"

"Yes. I'm know where Merlin's weapon is. I never shared the information with any of my clones."

"I believe that as far as…..I don't believe it. That Ba'al that showed up on Earth is more believable to be the real thing."

"What makes you think that?" Mitchell asked as they kept their weapons ready while Ford kept his sword at Ba'al's neck.

"I'm going to get it for this but seriously, that Ba'al had more balls to come to us for help." he said hearing them groan. Vala snorted. "He came knowing there was a good chance of being destroyed before he could even get into our atmosphere. In which case we wouldn't be here. If you were the real thing, then you must be really believing that you're a true god. Only a complete idiot would have such lax security. We could have taken several key systems parts and gotten away easily. There's barely any protection around here."

"He has a point. We only came across three patrols, and there was barely any Jaffa in each group. I include the group that Vala pissed off." Carter said.

"Yeah. The lack of Jaffa here is strange. Back when I was still a host, this low amount of Jaffa usually meant the Goa'uld in charge was close to being overtaken by another Goa'uld, or was a minor subservient annoyance of another more powerful Goa'uld." Vala said.

"Just in case you have a ambush prepared or something, I'd rather you not have some sort of code word or gesture ready to be made." Ford said putting his sword away.

"I have no ambush or attack plan made ready." he said sternly. "I am unfortunately lacking in security personal as you noticed. Getting good help is hard when you people have taken the slaves away."

The smile on his face made Teal'c almost shoot him. A left hook from Ford laid him out cold.

"Easier to carry him than have him try anything. Sorry Teal'c. I know you'd rather have done it."

"Indeed."

"If he wakes up and causes any trouble, then you can punch him."

"I look forward to it."

They avoided the other patrols with ease and even left a note saying that the Jaffa should go back home to Dakara for help seeing as Ba'al left and was not coming back. That Ba'al awoke sometime later, after the infirmary check to find himself in a small room. Despite some protest, he changed into the gray prisoner outfit like his counterpart and then Ford roughly pushed him into the room with his other self. Only a few people had asked why, despite the fact that Ba'al was the bad guy, why he was getting such bad treatment. SG-1 didn't learn about these few questions till later, but other personal just gave those people who did ask a brief history lesson on what Ba'al did to General O'Neill at one time. For a lot of people, they were surprised that Ford wasn't in there killing or at least torturing Ba'al. He mentioned a few times how much he wanted to do so because of that incident. Ford was surprised when he came back to find that Jack didn't go after Ba'al. Even told Jack that. Jack shrugged and said he thought about it. At the moment, the group was up in the observation room looking down at the two Ba'al's as they seemed to be sizing each other up. Or something close to it. They looked ready to try and kill each other.

"What are we going to do if they go at it? Not that it wouldn't be a cool thing to see a couple of Ba'als kick each other's…um, ass." Jack asked.

"I told the guards to ignore everything that goes on in there. If they kill each other, I don't care. We can replace those Ba'als. Just have to go pick up a few more on other planets."

Sam shook her head lightly as Jack laughed in agreement. Vala thought it was funny.

"Plenty more Ba'als from where these two Ba'als came from." Jack said making Ford crack up.

"You two are never going to grow up are you?" Carter asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack asked. "I grew up and got bad knees. Ford fixed them, so I'm enjoying the lime light again."

"And your excuse General?" Mitchell asked.

With the straightest face possible Ford said something that got him strange looks, amongst other things.

"I'm a Toy's R Us kid."

Only after Teal'c said he didn't understand did Ford crack up. So did Jack. Mitchell ended up explaining it.

"Hmmm. I now understand his fascination with toys."

"Joking aside Generals." Carter said seriously. "What is next on our agenda? How do we find out who's who?"

"You're the scientist here Carter. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"We've done blood test already. Both test came out the same."

"I'll have Lee and a few other scientist try a variety of things. Get K-9 to help them. For now, I want SG-1 keeping watch and such." Ford said.

They agreed as the Ba'als began circling each other.

"You two want to kill each other…" Ford said through the mike as one of them threw a punch. "Go ahead. We can always replace you both."

The other threw a punch and they both stopped.

"Hmm. I was looking forward to seeing them fight. Score is one for one." Jack said as they left.

Later that night, Sam was checking with one of the scientist that had done more extensive research into the two Ba'als blood work. Ford and Jack were talking a lot and eating. Landry joined them a couple of times to talk business about the base. Daniel was still off world though he did call for more coffee to be brought. Vala was an unknown, but somewhere on the base as was Teal'c. Sam was looking at one of the computer monitors that showed blood results as it was being explained to her.

"I wish I had better news." the curly dark haired lady said.

"So there is no way to tell them apart?"

"We generated distinct DNA profiles from all four samples using a number of analysis techniques…"

"Four?"

"We did the host and the Goa'uld separately."

"Oh right."

"We did the test five times and each time the test results were uncanny. There was a perfect match with all thirteen specific DNA markers. The last time I saw these sort of results, it was with your husbands clone. And we knew which one was the real one then. Either these clones are genetically indistinguishable from the real Ba'al, or…."

"Or we have two clones on our hands and the real Ba'al is still out there. Thanks."

A little bit of searching the base she found Ford looking at some book in Daniel's office.

"The test results didn't show any difference between the two. Either they are both clones or the cloning he's done is….." she said unsure. "I don't know, somewhere along the lines of like yours is."

"I had K-9 check that idea out. He can't find anything different about them at all. Other than some differences in brain patterns, which he confirms to be from different information gained. Both of them in two different places and such. The only other difference was the fact I roughed them both up differently."

"Mitchell told me that we have another mission tomorrow to grab another Ba'al. Well, he said possibly grab another couple of Ba'als." she said as Ford chuckled. "Now you got him doing it too."

"Come on Sam, the guy has a name that closely resembles certain body parts. If he had went to school on this planet, he'd be laughed at and picked on so much that he'd probably be in therapy the rest of his life."

"Or turn into a homicidal maniac."

"Yeah, there's that. Depends on our first trip. If things work out, we go get another one."

The next day, they took off to another planet. It was a rather thick forest they were all in. Very thick. But the trees were all very thin. Kinda made it very difficult to not make noise. It wasn't very long after they had started off through the trees that a Jaffa patrol found them. They still hadn't gotten any idea of where to go or if there was a ship nearby seeing as the U.A.V didn't see anything other than the patrols. They got down near each other firing all one direction.

"So much for not encountering resistance." Mitchell said firing off another burst.

"I guess some Ba'als are bigger than other's." Vala said firing her zat gun.

"Either those Jaffa we left a note came to this Ba'al or they left him a message." Ford said waving a hand at them. They saw the grenade and got down as he tossed it. after the explosion, they didn't hear anything.

"Let's ask him if we find him. I just realized another problem. If he has a ship, we're screwed. We've got to find a way around." Mitchell said.

"I'll go." Carter said getting up.

"I'll come with you." Vala said walking away.

As the two left, Ford got looked at.

"What?"

"Aren't you going?" Mitchell asked.

"And get yelled at because I had to play the manly roll of protect the weak female? I don't think so." he said shaking his head. "I heard Sam's implied tone."

"And yet, I would bet you are going to go anyway." Teal'c said.

"I'm giving them a few moments."

"What about Vala and the fact she can feel you? And you sneeze…."

"I can cover it. You two got this?"

"I don't see or hear anything. Go ahead. We'll check things out ahead here and call if we have trouble."

Sam and Vala ran through the trees, going back rather far before turning. They got into a less thick area of trees and stopped. Sam looked back and didn't see anything other than Vala walking up to her. She turned back around and then looked to left with a smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Vala looked and smiled as she walked over and picked up a rock. Off to Carter's left, exiting the forest was a large open field that had better and more lively trees surrounding it. Vala tossed the rock and it bounced off a cloaked ship.

"You know, I'm surprised that Ford didn't follow us." Vala said after Sam told her the plan.

"I didn't want him too. Well, not really anyway. I'm actually seeing if he will follow."

"I don't feel him if you're wondering that."

"Kinda surprised that he didn't follow." she said looking around.

"Implied tone to stay?"

"Yes. But I didn't think he'd actually listen."

Ba'al and a couple of his guards were walking down a path. As they were getting close to the turn point to head to the cloaked ship, Sam and Vala walked out slowly. They both stunned the two Jaffa and when Ba'al turned around bringing up his hand, Vala stunned him. Carter walked over quickly and removed the hand device before he could try anything.

"We did it." Vala said pulling out tie straps. "That's what I call girl power."

"We did a good job. And without any men to help. What do you think of that Ba'al?" she said with a smirk as Vala tied his hands and feet together.

Another group of Jaffa started firing at them a bit after they started looking around. Mitchell and Teal'c both took them out and slowly walked up to find a foxhole. And Ba'al was in it.

"Hold your fire. I'm the real Ba'al." he said lying on the ground holding a injured arm.

"Yeah, right. I've heard that a few times now. Sam, this is Mitchell. We've got Ba'al."

"Yeah, so do we."

"General ever catch up with you?"

"He came after us?" she asked surprised. "I thought he stayed behind with you."

"Yeah. A bit after you left he followed. I told him to go ahead." Mitchell said as Teal'c was tying up Ba'al.

"He's not here and Vala doesn't….wait I think I know where he is now." she said looking at the ship as it uncloaked.

The side door opened and he walked out holding a bag, which he set on the ground.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked as he was putting his hanky away.

"Oh, some crystals mostly. A few Jaffa grenades." he said walking back in and kicking a large crate out. "More importantly, a several bricks of weapons grade Naquada. And several no refined bricks too."

"Nice find." she said impressed.

"We can't take the ship, but that doesn't mean we can take the crystals. By the way, nice job you and Vala did."

"You saw that? How did you make it so she didn't…."

"I stayed just out of range." he said picking up the bag and crate. "Well, a little further than that actually. Then I noticed the ship, after that rock toss. You two knew what you were doing and I decided to, well…"

"Any data crystals?"

"A few."

Walter was waiting at the end of the ramp as they came through. Ford pushed the crate through and set the bag on top letting it slide down the ramp. Carter and Mitchell came next followed by the two Ba'als and then Teal'c and Vala. The outfits they were wearing were different and really weird.

"Walter. Have something for me?" Ford asked.

"Yes, SG-12 have just brought in two more Ba'als."

"You just couldn't make a subservient version of yourself huh?" Ford asked looking at the Ba'als briefly.

"You said they got two? Damn." Mitchell said.

"Yes sir. Your team is tied with them." Walter said.

"You're betting on who gets the most Ba'als?" Ford asked, once again without thinking first.

Vala cracked up as did Walter. Carter shook her head muttered something about betting, competition and people needing to grow up as she left.

"Hey! This place has been betting on things since the Stargate program started." Mitchell said following her out.

"Walter."

"Yes General?" he asked with a worried tone.

"You're the man that deals with all the bets, so why am I hearing about this one now?"

"Um…" he said nervously.

"I thought I told you, any bets not dealing with me and Sam, I want in on."

"You must have meant to tell me or thought you already had General."

"I guess I have been busy. So, what are the stakes? Time, money…food?" he asked as Walter pulled out a small notebook.

Sometime later, Ford was heading toward the elevator. All the Ba'als they had captured, all underwent a medical check. Some decided to be less than cooperative, which got them zatted and if that failed, a good punch in the face from Teal'c. Lam wasn't that thrilled with seeing her patient's injured, but it was better than having said patient killing her or someone else. After the check, they had to change into the gray outfits and were all placed in the same room. Ford ordered it to make sure that it was easier to know where they all were. They were all also placed in a different observation room that was as close to a bathroom as possible. So far, no attempts to escape, but a few fights between the Ba'als had erupted.

"General.."

"Yes Barret. What do you want?" he asked turning around.

"I hear you have a couple of extra Ba'als."

Ford couldn't help but crack up. A couple of airmen nearby heard it and also laughed as they kept walking.

"I'm going to be hurting at this rate. Funny Barret. The answer is no. You can't have any of them." he said entering the elevator. "Or a dead one if one ends up that way. We still don't know just how much alien technology the whole N.I.D. has, which might be a sarcophagus. Not that I would mind if you had one to use on him after you all tortured him to death. Still no."

"That's too bad." he said also entering.

"Landry said something about you complaining to your superiors."

"Yes. They are really unhappy with you General."

"I make a lot of people unhappy with me. Outside this place anyway. Sadly, I have more enemies than friends. Half the hill wants me dead, or something like that, but. I've talked to the President and he totally agrees with me. Ba'al is dangerous and better off under our supervision."

"Seeing as I can't take one of them with me, can I stay on and watch the interrogations?"

"I told you, you could interrogate the man, or mans from the window."

"Tried that." he said as they got off on another floor. "They won't talk."

"No surprise there. If you want to watch, go ahead though."

Barret followed him into the briefing room to find SG-1 in there with the large monitor down.

"I guess from the sounds of the alarm earlier that….um, which team was it?" he muttered looking up. "One of the teen numbers."

"SG-14." Carter said. "They returned with two more….of them."

He smiled noticing she deliberately avoided the name.

"That's all of them that we could find with the tracking devices then?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. They don't look happy. Oh well." Ford said shrugging.

"Wow, you all have your work cut out for ya huh?" Barret said looking at the screen. "How many is there?"

"20. Personally, I could handle one of myself. Beyond that…" Ford said.

"You already handle one of yourself General." Mitchell said.

"Where's General O'Neill?" Barret asked. "I thought he was here."

"He left about an hour ago." Carter said. "He was only here to help us while Ford was off world."

"You refer to him by name here instead of rank?" Barret asked.

"I've tried to get other's to do it, but its military training. She knew me before I was re-enlisted so…." Ford said shrugging.

"What's the plan then?" Barret asked.

"It's late so we'll let them sit there all night and interrogate them in the morning. You can stay here in one of the guest rooms. I'll have Walter get you a room Barret."

It was the next morning and Daniel was still off world, parents included. All of SG-1 stayed at the base, just in case anything happened. Sally wasn't thrilled with the idea, but they promised to do extra things with her on the weekend.

"And just how might you be able to help me?" one of the Ba'als asked.

One of them was picked at random and put into another observation room to be questioned. Mitchell and a few guards were in another room interrogating another Ba'al which Teal'c was doing as well.

"Well, we can spare your life for one thing." Carter said sitting just away from the table as Ford leaned against the wall behind her. "You help us find Merlin's weapon, and I promise, we won't kill you."

"Oh really?" he said looking at Ford.

"Seriously. We won't." he said.

"I see. So I help you get this weapon and I go to a basement inside one of your appalling penal facilities."

"Nope. You'd just end up taking the place over eventually or escaping. We'll put you on a planet, with a Stargate. From there, you're fair game again." Ford said. "But this deal only works for whichever Ba'al gives us the info. The other's, they die. There's a betting pool on how they should die. Very few of the suggestions, don't involve pain."

"You see, here's what I'm thinking." Mitchell said sitting across from another Ba'al. "You're not the real Ba'al. I mean, you haven't even tried to cut a deal. Which makes me think that you have no idea how to find the weapon, therefore, you are just another clone."

"I am the real Ba'al. I assure you." he said laughing darkly.

"No, no. Now think about this. How did we meet? Do you think the real Ba'al would allow himself to be captured like that? Cowering in the bushes like a scared little bunny rabbit."

Ba'al looked at him and made his eyes glow.

"That's better. But I am still not buying it."

"You are trying to goad me into revealing information." he said sitting back.

"No. I'm just calling it like I see it. And right now, you don't like somebody who could intimidate a ten year old child out of his lunch money, much less run and interstellar empire."

The Goa'uld voice came into play as Ba'al leaned on the table. And anger was really laced into it.

"Why don't you have the guard excuse us for a moment and I'll show you just what I'm capable of."

"Now I know that you are not the real Ba'al." he said leaning over the table as their faces got close. "The real Ba'al wouldn't care about the guard."

Sam wasn't getting anywhere and so she left. Ford took the Ba'al back and roughly shoved him into the room with the other's.

"Okay, take a vote or whatever between yourselves. I'm the next interrogator. So choose which one of you wants to die. You have two minutes and then I pick. Another way to look at it is you get to fight back."

He ended up having to pick, which ended up being the guy Sam talked to. He took the slightly struggling Ba'al to one of the bomb rooms. There was no glass, just cameras and lights. The camera was rerouted, with K-9's help to make sure it was recorded onto a tape in another room. No one was going to be seeing it, at least not yet. A few guards waited down the hall just in case. Ford left his weapons and coat in one of the bomb labs. A guard was keeping watch over those. He left his watch as well. Ba'als restraints on his hands were removed and Ford pushed him into the room.

"I want the tape after I get done. No one is to see it airman."

"Yes General."

"So, the infamous General, or should I call you Ford Carter, wants to talk to me alone?" he said sitting on the table. There was no chairs in the room.

"You can talk if you like. This is one of the sound proof rooms." Ford said rolling up his sleeves. "Unfortunately, Jack hasn't aged as gracefully as he wished. If he was really up to it, he could probably take you out in hand to hand combat. Blind rage attack that is. I saw, literally, what you did to Jack all those years ago, with the knives and acid as you tried to find out information about a Tok'ra that was in him. You remember? You tortured him pretty badly. Made him stay stuck to a wall that was trying to suck him into space if I'm correct."

Ba'al was sitting with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Though it went away quickly.

"There's no way you could have seen that. You weren't even in this universe then."

"Ah. So you've finally noticed where I came from. Don't matter. Point is, I know and saw what you did. And Jack has always wanted a little pay back, and so have I." he said cracking his knuckles. "There's nineteen other Ba'als we can talk to, so one less is fine with me. Besides that, I need to work off some frustration. And as much as I kinda hate to say it, I do get a pretty good kick out of beating the hell out of people I hate. Even better if I can kill them."

"You're bluffing."

"No one is in here and no one is watching. Except K-9. And barely anyone knows I'm here with you. So you can either talk, or defend yourself if you wish. I really don't give a damn right now."

Ba'al still thought he was bluffing until he was knocked over the table with a seriously hard backhand. Ba'al started screaming seconds later.

Ford did give her permission and she was being watched just in case anything happened. Not that Ba'al could do much other than kill her, but not permanently. So Vala was allowed to question one of them. She entered the room as Ba'al was pacing around the table. She smiled and gave the guard a gesture. He heard she was coming and went outside.

"So." she said as she walked past him. "Having a tough day are we?"

"What do you want Quetesh?" he asked impatiently.

"Is that a way to greet a old friend?" she asked as she continued walking around the table he sat on.

"Is that what we were?" he asked with the same angry tone.

"I admit, we had our differences."

"You attacked my fleet at Selenis, crippled my flagship and killed ten thousand of my best Jaffa."

"So I did." she said looking him in the face as she walked in front of him. "But it was nothing personal. Anyway, that is all in the past. I'm here to talk about our future."

"Our future?" he asked with a small chuckle as he stood up.

"You must admit there has always been something between us, even when we wanted to kill each other." she said walking closer. "There was always a certain, spark."

"Perhaps." he said eyeing her. "But you have made your new allegiance clear."

"Have I?" she asked looking briefly at the glass window behind Ba'al. She then whispered very quietly. "Or have I just been waiting for the right opportunity?"

He stepped to the right looking at her curiously.

"What sort of opportunity?"

"You know how to find the address. I have access to the database."

He looked up at the empty room above then back at her.

"You would betray your Tauri friends?"

"Friends, come and go. Besides, what use are they going to be to me when they are on their knees before the army of the Ori? You tell me what you know, I'll find the location of Merlin's weapon and we will make our escape. And then we will be free to share in the pleasure of each other's company." she said with a certain smile.

"An excellent plan."

"Hmm."

"But why wait?" he said shoving the plate of food that was on the table off. "Merlin's weapon isn't going anywhere. We have nothing but time."

"What, here?" she asked as he pushed her onto the table. "On this rather uncomfortable table?"

"Why not?" he said caressing her face.

"Well, the security camera's for starters. There is no way they'd trust me after seeing something like this. Ford would probably take my head off."

"You could tell him it was part of your interrogation technique." he said briefly looking at the camera.

"Oh come on, be serious." she said knocking his hand away.

He shoved her back and she smacked his face. Then he grabbed her throat.

"I am being serious." he said now caressing her face again. "Aren't you?"

He walked away as she stayed sitting on the table.

"Your time amongst the Tauri is making you soft. You used to be a much better liar."

Landry and Barret were watching the exchange on one of the screens that was set up to watch the different Ba'als as they were talked to.

"Don't say it." Landry said walking to the desk.

"Your people aren't getting anywhere General. Need I remind you that General Carter killed one of them. Brutally from what I understand. Whether he got any info hasn't been confirmed. What is there stopping him from killing them all before we learn anything?"

"His team. Me and the higher ups. One less Ba'al isn't really a big thing." Landry said as he sat down. "General Carter gave you a chance and we saw he wasn't talking. None of them would."

"I'm not allowed to speak face to face with him. I have to do it from the upper room. Me and my people were training in interrogation. They could be here tomorrow and we'd have our answers."

"Doubtful. Look Agent Barret, you're talking to the wrong General. Until I am told by my superiors that they want me to take over or try something else, General Carter and SG-1 are in charge of this. And I trust them. You and the rest of the N.I.D. will just have to wait like the rest of us."

Barret muttered something and walked out.

"Putz."

Carter was in the mess hall drinking a cup of coffee. She wasn't really hungry despite the food Ford had made earlier. Not many people were really into eating much. They ate, but it was out of necessity. A lot of people were nervous because of the amount of Ba'als on the base and the fact they were still alive. Many people believed them to be a serious security risk. There was a lot of people who wanted to see them dead for the stuff Ba'al did to Jack those years ago. Ford agreed, but procedures had to followed. She was thinking as Barret came up with a cup of his own coffee and sat across from her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well, since you're already seated, why not."

"Thanks. So, how are the interrogations coming?"

"You really have to ask?" she said with a small smile. "Personally, they are tiring. But you've been monitoring them. I can tell you think we are wasting our time. Ford and Landry have both stated you've asked to have your people come in and interrogate him, or them. Whatever."

"No, not completely to the first part. Last part is true. Look, you guys are all out there fighting the war, right? We're fighting it down here. Believe me, it's a war. Do you remember two years ago when the Goa'uld almost took over the Russian government? Do you want to see that again?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "Of course not."

"Then help me. Get General Carter to allow me to talk to one of them in person or at least take one to one of our facilities."

"Malcom, it's not like we are going to keep the Ba'als here forever. We can't. Moral is kinda on edge right now as it is. As for talking to Ford, I agree with him. Ba'al is too dangerous for certain people to be around much less be let off the base. Just give us a few more days…."

"A few more days." he muttered with a slightly angry tone as he looked away. "No, this is way too important!"

Everyone including her was shocked when he yelled and slammed his hand on the table.

"Are you…uh oh."

He started turning around when he was hauled out of his chair rather roughly.

"I don't like other's yelling at my people, especially her. Doesn't matter where they come from. If the President himself was here yelling at one of my people, I'd stop him as well and ask what the reason was. You want to work out frustrations, go to the gym." he said very forcefully.

Barret opened his mouth, looked around and then stormed off.

"That was really strange." she said getting up.

"His superiors are pressuring him to get me to give one of them up. I can't figure out why he wants to talk to Ba'al face to face, alone. Kinda bothered me when Vala asked to do it alone, but I let her. She was being watched just in case."

"You get anything from the Ba'al you killed?" she asked.

"No. Either he and the rest are all lying about the location or they do know and are willing to die to keep it quiet. I really can't tell. You okay?"

"A little startled, but otherwise, just fine."

"You eat yet?"

"Not really hungry."

"Me either. Don't even have a chocolate fix lately." he said as they left.

Barret was tired of being run around and went to one of the rooms where a single Ba'al was being kept. More interrogations were planned for later so that Ba'al and a couple other's were in separate rooms. There was one guard outside at the moment.

"I need to see the prisoner."

"Not happening sir."

"Now." he said flashing his badge. "I don't care what General Carter says or thinks. I'm going in there to interrogate him. If Ba'al kills me, you can tell the General I waved my right to live or whatever."

The guard considered it. Ironically, he was just posted to this facility almost a week ago, so he along with more than a dozen or so other men and women were still learning the ropes of the place. And the rules. He figured if the guy was waving his life, what could it hurt. A camera was pointed at the door recording everything said and seen, so. He fished out the card and slid it through the slot. Barret walked in finding Ba'al sitting against the wall.

Vala was having a sort of, arm wresting contest with Teal'c. Teal'c was seated in the chair to the right of the one whoever was in command. His arm was in the air, resting on the table. She was sitting in the chair by his, using both hands to try and pull it back. And she was failing miserably. Mitchell was sitting across from Teal'c holding a folder as Landry came in.

"Can anyone give me some good news?"

"Sorry sir. We still haven't found out anything useful." Mitchell said.

"I didn't even make it to first base." Vala said after backing off when Landry came in.

"Where are the other two?"

"From what I understand, she was just finishing up, but I doubt she has anything either. I'm guessing from what I heard that General Carter got nothing despite killing one of them?"

"No. Though that Ba'al did try and fight back. I didn't get to see the tape, but he did show it to the other Ba'als. Couldn't tell if it had any effect on them though."

"Unfortunately we are running out of time. The N.I.D. are hounding the President and me to give up the prisoners. He'll only be able to hold out for so long before they find some way to make the President order us to give them up."

"Hounding you sir?"

"Your beloved commander refuses to listen to them. He's hung up on them more than once, to which I have been on the receiving end of their anger."

"I think they decided to try a new tactic." Mitchell said worried as he looked at one of the monitors for a room that one of the single Ba'als was in.

"What?" Landry said turning.

Barret was talking to one of the Ba'als, alone.

"I doubt that General Carter gave authorization for that. I wouldn't." Landry said as Barret and Ba'al started fighting. Ba'al took him out rather easily and took the gun that Barret had in his jacket. "Walter!"

Ford and Carter were walking down one of the hallways when they heard gun fire. A few of the guards that Ford had stationed on this level were standing guard as they walked past.

"I need your radio airman." she said holding out her hand as Ford pulled his gun. "This is Colonel Carter. We've heard gunfire. We need backup, Corridor 16, level B."

"Is General Carter with you?"

"Yes." she said.

Ba'al, who had taken out the guard outside, used the card to open another door and let another Ba'al out. That Ba'al picked up the gun from the guard that was taken out near that door. Landry was watching it unfold on the screens.

"We're losing containment." Mitchell said.

"This is General Landry. I need a full security lockdown of levels 15 through 17, now." he said after grabbing a phone. Seconds later, the alarms went off.

"And there goes the feed. We're blind." Mitchell said as the screens shut off.

"Go." Landry said pointing past the office.

The slowly came around the corner, with two guards finding a guard on the ground and Barret down as well. The two guards went in with her as Ford watched from the doorway.

"Barret?" she asked.

"Oh, he got away. He took my gun." he grunted out in pain.

"You had your gun on you?" Ford said angry. "I told the guards to take it away."

"Sorry General, this one didn't make it." one of the guards said.

"Damn. We'll inform his family later." he said as Carter helped Barret to his feet.

They took off around the corner while Barret was rubbing his neck. Ford had both weapons out and in front of him.

"Going some…."

Ford heard it was Ba'als voice behind them. Ba'al never got to finish what he was saying though. Sam moved out of his line of fire standing behind him as the guards got down. The Ba'al that was trying to talk ducked and rolled away as the wall exploded into shards as bullets ripped into it.

"Your other side!" Carter exclaimed firing the opposite direction.

Two more Ba'als came out that side and fired their zats. One of the guards fell and so did Barret. They ducked back again as Ford firing his other gun into that wall as well. The lights flickered slightly.

"The stairs." he said firing a few more times in both directions.

She ran for them firing down the hall as he followed doing the same. They made it up the stairs quickly as the Ba'als started firing. Unfortunately the other guard was hit and fell.

"Damn, they got away. We do have this one though. Put the guards with the others." one of the Ba'als that had a MP-5 said.

Landry was walking down one of the corridors with what there was of SG-1. Those three were in vest and had their weapons ready.

"We have emergency forces at all access points sir. All three levels are locked down and secure." Mitchell said as they arrived at Lee's lab.

A guard opened the door letting them in.

"What have you got?" Landry asked.

"Well, we are thinking that our best bet is the symbiont poisoning." Lee said sitting at his computer. "We can introduce it into all three levels in a gas form. It won't harm any of our people, but it will kill any Goa'uld it comes in contact with."

"Excellent. Do it."

"It's not that simple." Lee said getting a harsh look that demanded a good explanation. "You see we'll have to use the ventilation system to distribute the gas. But it's not really designed for that sort of thing."

"What are you saying?"

"I can run some simulations and determine the optimum points in which to seal off the levels." he said turning to a different computer. "But even at optimum efficiency, we won't be able to distribute it evenly. There is bound to be dead pockets where is going to take long for the gas to take effect."

Mitchell quickly interrupted the man before he could continue.

"Okay, so what you are saying is depending on the locations, some of the Ba'al's might get an advanced warning?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as they realize what is happening, they are going to kill the hostages." Vala said.

"The we must be prepared to provide a distraction the moment the gas is released." Teal'c stated.

"Go." Landry ordered.

"Any ideas yet? A plan?" Carter asked after they managed to get into one of the labs and close the door.

"I tried to get K-9, but he isn't responding."

"He's at home, with Sally."

"Oh, right. Jacob came and got him earlier. I forgot he's helping her learn things. Almost kinda weird that a dog is teaching her instead of a school."

"I hate to say it, but she'd stick out in a school." Carter said picking up a phone. "Lines dead."

"She's not even five yet so she can't get into school anyway."

Carter shrugged as she set the phone down.

"Got an idea yet?"

"We need info. And only one person knows what we need to know. The only problem is, will you like what I have to do?"

"I saw you practically tear apart a Kull warrior. After what happened to Jack, seeing you do what you did on that tape is nothing new."

"Most women would think I'm homicidal."

"I'm not most women. Besides, given the chance, Ba'al would probably do worse to me if I was the one captured instead of Jack back then." she said rubbing her arms at the thought.

Ba'al entered the room where the hostages were placed and he grabbed Barret off the floor.

"We need your help Agent Barret."

"I won't help you." he said struggling to get away despite his hands being tied behind his back.

"Ah, but you will. You'll see."

"Remember, we can't afford to be seen until Doctor Lee gives us the signal." Mitchell said as they traversed a corridor.

"Got it." Vala said.

"No improvising this time. We stick to the plan. Try to act like you can die like the rest of us, in a sense."

"Despite the fact my improvisations have been extremely useful in the past?"

"That's your entry point." he said pointing at one of the doors that lead to the ladder system. He kept walking forward as she and several men followed her in.

Ba'al entered one of the storage rooms that had a computer linked to the rest of the base system. Several other Ba'als were in the room and they aimed their weapons as the door opened. They were dropped just as quickly. Barret was placed in the chair and then things got kinda worse for him.

Mitchell and a small group of men with him was hiding next to a wall as one of the Ba'als walked past with a MP-5. After he passed by, Mitchell and the group slowly went in.

In another corridor, Teal'c and his group were going down one of the longer hallways. They passed a small flight of stairs and then Teal'c signaled the men to hide next to the wall in the branching hallway. He got by the wall keeping quiet as one of the Ba'als came and looked down the path they were just on. He proceeded forward with the small assault rifle and looked up the stairs. Seeing nothing he kept going forward.

"What are you doing?" another Ba'al asked coming up from around the corner behind him. "We need to join the others."

He lowered the weapon figuring he thought he saw someone.

"Alright, I'm coming."

The other Ba'al opened a door at the end of the hallway and they both went through. Only then did Teal'c and the group relax and head out to their objective point.

It didn't take too long and Barret gave up the code he knew to get in the base system. Then the Ba'als started to download all the address sites from the base computer.

One of the vents were open and Siler was going through them. He was taking orders from Doctor Lee on where to go and close off areas and open others to get it ready for being vented.

As the slow progress of the download was taking place, the leader Ba'al had the other's check the perimeter.

Vala and her group rounded a corner near a set of stairs leading to one of the upper observation rooms. Several large cargo crates where sitting in the hallway, still in the process of being unpacked. Vala heard someone coming and they all got down hiding behind the large crates.

In another area, one of the Ba'als looked down a corridor and seeing nothing he moved on. But Mitchell saw him from a small mirror he had looking down the hallway.

"Teal'c, Vala, we've got a bit of a dead end here. Anything on either Carter's?"

"Negative. I am similarly immobilized." Teal'c stated as one of the Ba'als was just down from them looking around. "I have not seen any indication of their presence."

"Doctor…." Landry began.

"We are setting up five access points. They all have to be ready to go simultaneously. It will just take a minute."

One of the Ba'als was looking around passing a few empty rooms when he heard something fall in one of them. He slowly walked forward and looked into the small storage unit room. Carter was there trying to get one of the phones on the wall to work.

"I think that you can stop now Colonel."

She set the phone down and turned around. She had a little fear on her face, on purpose as he slowly entered the room. Once inside the room, she smiled. Only then did he realize he walked into a trap. He went to pull the trigger when the gun was snatched from his hand so quick that the trigger guard broke one of his fingers from the hard yank.

"Hello Ba'al." Ford said tossing the gun to her. "Remember the video I showed you and the others."

"If I don't show…."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it." he said covering Ba'als mouth with one hand and picking him off the floor.

Carter closed the door as Ford tossed him into one of the shelves.

"Time we found out your real plan now. What you saw on that tape was nothing. I've done much worse. And that was with needles."

Vala could have sworn that she heard a crash noise in one of the rooms. She looked at the people with her and they nodded in saying they heard it.

Ba'al took the small device that had the information they needed after it got finished. One of the other Ba'als took Barret, tied him back up and had him placed back in the hostage room. As that was happening, Ba'al vaporized the computer, the table and everything on it. After that he left the room with the others.

"Where the hell is that gas?" Mitchell asked as he noticed the Ba'als making their move.

"I don't mean to rush you boys, but we are about to be discovered." Vala whispered quietly as she glanced out enough to see three Ba'als.

"We know you are back there." one of them said.

"So much for the plan." she said pointing her zat out and firing.

That one went down as the other two fired back. One had a zat also and the other had a assault rifle. The men fired back with her and one of the guys got hit by the Ba'al with the assault rifle.

"Ah hell." Mitchell muttered as he heard the gun fire.

He and his group pointed their guns around the corner and fired as the two Ba'als they saw fired back and ducked against small sections of the wall that jutted out. One of Mitchell's men went down from a zat blast.

"We've got weapons fire, level sixteen." a com unit said in Lee's lab.

"Siler, this is General Landry. Forget about a coordinated attack, just hit them with as much gas as you can, now!"

Siler feed a hose into the vent and opened up five large blue bottles of the lethal gas.

Vala's Ba'al's backed off as fire kept coming at them. They rounded a corner and turned to find another one of them firing another direction.

Mitchell waited a moment and then ducked out firing. He hit one of the Ba'als in the chest a few times. He died almost instantly as the other ran off firing his zat.

The Ba'al that Teal'c was shooting at was the one that met up with Vala's. They all nodded to each other and took off to the meeting spot. Teal'c came over to meet up with her.

"We have a man down, are you alright?"

"We are uninjured."

"And Mitchell?"

Mitchell came across a storage room to find a few desk found items on the floor. He thought it was strange to see, but dismissed it quickly and continued on with the other men.

Teal'c and Vala's team caught up with some of them and were hiding behind another section of crates firing at them as Mitchell and his men came running up.

"Teal'c, you seen either of the Carter's yet?"

"I have not." he said firing back.

"Where the hell are they?" Mitchell muttered firing. "You kinda figure that they would have done something by now."

"It is possible they were captured and detained with other hostages." Teal'c said.

There was one Ba'al firing his MP-5 at the group while the other Ba'als were heading into one of the observation rooms. Another Ba'al was keeping his weapon trained on the other direction that SG-1 and the other men were not at as the Ba'als passed him. Two of them were left to go before he followed into the room. They didn't make it and neither did he as Ford and Carter came around the corner firing. She had the MP-5 they had taken from the other Ba'al. They other's quickly headed into the room. Carter ran passed the door as a burst of ammo came through it. Mitchell and the other's came running up as Ford pointed both weapons around the edge of the door and opened fire until his clips ran out. She did the same.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mitchell asked as Ford was reloading. She tossed the MP-5 aside and pulled the nine she had.

"Busy." they said pointing their weapons in the room.

Ford looked slowly to find the room empty. The other's slowly came in as he did.

"Damn. We're too late. I can't believe I let this happen."

"It's all our fault. We didn't think about the fact that he had a hidden agenda like this." Carter said grimacing slightly at the blood stains on the walls and floor.

"Can you let the rest of the team in on what just happened?" Mitchell asked.

"One of the Ba'als actually talked."

"After Ford tortured it out of him. Good thing too. Unfortunately we didn't stop the plan. Ba'al needed a large group of his clones with those transponders. Enough of them could and did get through our inhibitors."

"What was he after?"

"All the addresses in our database." Ford said picking up his spent casings. "Can someone call Landry or Walter or whoever and have this gas stopped and to shut down the alarms."

"How did he get them? Did he get them?"

"Yeah. He got them. And Barret helped." Carter said.

"Agent Barret was working with Ba'al?!" Mitchell exclaimed. The surprise went away quickly. "No wonder he wanted to take one of them away, all of them actually."

"Yep. Have medical get down here and get these bodies. Whatever Lam and the other's want to do with the bodies, let them. But they are not to leave this base at all."

The Ba'als, the ones that survived anyway, beamed onto the bridge of a cloaked ship. One of the Ba'als went forward and had the Jaffa at the controls get them out of there as the other Ba'als took the injured and dead ones to the back to get treated by the sarcophagus.

Barret was seated in one of the observation rooms with his briefcase on the table. A few guards inside and outside the room.

"Agent Barret." Ford said as they entered.

"General. Colonels. Why was I placed in here?" he asked standing up.

"Well, that's very easy to answer. Unfortunate for you."

"Barret, did you read the reports on Ba'als attempts to gain control of the Jaffa High Council?" Carter asked.

"Dealing with the mind control thing specifically." Ford said.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What were you doing in there with Ba'al then?" Mitchell asked.

"I was interrogating him, what else?"

"I gave you orders not to go in and talk to him directly." Ford said very sternly.

"And I told that guard I wanted to talk to him despite what you said. Even if anything happened to me, such as my death, which I doubted he would cause because you would do him drastic harm. Something I hear you did to one of them anyway."

"That guard was killed because you entered that room. And with your gun. No one else on the base, not even any of SG-1 is allowed to do so."

"You have yours."

"Yes, because mine only work for me. The best he could try doing is clubbing me with them."

"Okay, I took the weapon in by mistake. I should have left it with the guard. I didn't think first. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. There's a problem with that…" Carter began.

"Look, I'm sorry the man died. What else do you want me to say?"

"That's not what I'm getting at Barret. The problem is that you did something I know you normally wouldn't do." Carter said.

"Yeah. I've read your file Agent Barret. You're a strictly by the book sort of guy. What you did…." Mitchell said then looked at Ford who had a curious look.

"What?"

"You did something only he would try if he wasn't in charge. Kinda like some of those stunts you pulled back on your first mission General."

"Oh, like jumping through the gate to get those Jaffa way back then. I get it."

"You all think that I have been brainwashed?" he asked with a tone that said it sounded insane.

"No. We know you have been." Ford said.

"Ba'al, one of them anyway, told us the plan. He said that he was hoping that one of SG-1 would help him get that data. He planned on using me or another hostage to make Ford do it. Instead he had you and Ba'al used that brainwashing to make you get into our system. I don't know how you knew that password Barret, but you gave him that info. Ba'al got rid of the computer you used, but the camera's show you did it. Also, there was no way he could know how to get through our, transporter inhibitors." she said seeing Ford smile. "Unless someone gave him the technical specs."

Barret started sweating as he was not sure what to do. Ford pulled a zat from his pocket and shot him as he reached for his briefcase.

"Why did you did you do that?" Mitchell asked.

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, what if he was given a hidden suggestion to fight back and kill as many people as possible when he was found out. Take him away Sergeant."

Teal'c and Vala followed as the other three sat down.

"You think he's going to find anything?" Mitchell asked.

"Doubtful. Look at it this way, even if he finds this weapon, more than likely only a Ancient can use it. Descended Ancient."

"That and the other thing. Anubis knew all those addresses and he never found it." Carter said.

"I doubt he ever would. From what I understand, only certain ascended Ancients actually know where it is."

"Why wouldn't they all know?" Mitchell asked.

"We know how they bend and use the rules to their own will. If they knew where it was, they'd go and take it away even though it would interfere with all of us. Just because it would effect them. That's want I believe anyway. Morgan knew where it was but she couldn't say anything because they wouldn't let her and she won't tell them because they might get rid of her then. And the won't get rid of her, unless she had been since helping us, but I think because if they did so, it would look bad to other ascended. Might cause a fight among them or something."

"Would your parents tell us or you if they knew?" Carter asked.

"They would. They told me they would and even though they would get in serious trouble for doing so, possibly….deleted for a lack of term, they would be able to tell me before they were, killed or whatever. No offense to anyone, but thankfully they don't know."

"He did mention that he knew, hidden clues or something like that to finding the weapon." Mitchell said.

"I still think a Ancient needs to be there to get it and or use it."

"We can hope." Mitchell said as he got up. "We can hope."


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER 90

EPISODE……………..UNINVITED

Jack and a few of the other superior officers decided that after that fiasco that happened several weeks back, the incident with the Ba'als, SG-1 needed some time off. That and the fact the base needed a lot of repair where Ford put several dozen large holes in some walls. Structural damage wasn't the biggest problem. It was the pipes and wiring that needed to be looked at. K-9 was a great help in pointing out damage under the walls and such. Some of the plumbing was down and all of the bases drinking water was contaminated.

Jack was planning on joining them, but Charlie made plans to surprise him not knowing what Jack wanted to do. Jack instantly said he was sorry and was going camping with his son. Whether Sarah was going, Ford and them didn't know or find out. So General Landry and SG-1 was offered to go out to Jack's cabin. Ford and Carter were going to back out, but seeing as it was suppose to be a team thing, they decided to stay for a day or two before going back home to spend time with Sally.

The idea to have them get time off and sooner was suppose to be the plan, but things came up with a delegation meeting thing that Ford had to choice but to attend. Sam refused to go without him and Daniel needed to be there to translate. The blame was put on SG-14 for bringing the peaceful but very difficult to understand people to the table. For instance, a certain gesture such as waving goodbye could mean that or depending on the look on your face and which hand, it meant you wanted to fight. It took over a week to help get trade relations and other things started. The race, to which Ford forgot the name, mostly because it was hard to pronounce and even Daniel had trouble pronouncing, understood later that our gestures usually were self explanatory. After that, delegations were less harsh. They weren't very technically advanced, but they did have a good medicine system going that caught the eye of the medical staff and biologist quickly. After the delegation had gone, they managed to then find some time to make it possible for the group to get that vacation. Reynolds was going to be placed in charge but a mission came up that needed his team to look at and so Carter had to take over while Lee took over Carter's work load. Ford was called away from the base to D.C., not being able to get out of it. He wasn't sure why he was really called, but guessed it had something to do with killing the two Ba'als he did, in a torturous method.

The time was given off, unfortunately a slight problem came up making it so only Mitchell and General Landry were able to get to the cabin. It was a large cabin with three bedrooms. Another smaller cabin unit was off to the right of the larger one.

Landry was already there and had been for awhile when he heard a vehicle coming up the dirt drive. He was in causal clothes instead of his uniform, a blue striped button up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with some boots. They were in a mountainous region and though it was not wet, some things were a little damp from the fog in the area. He stepped out to see a black 65 Mustang drive up. He had heard that Mitchell owned a Mustang, but he didn't know what year. Mitchell pulled to a stop a few feet away from Landry's white van that was parked next to a small tree with a tiny rock wall and flowers in it. He gunned it a few times before shutting it off and stepping out.

_**(A.U. As much as I wish I knew a lot about Mustangs, I don't know the real year of his particular Mustang. I'm just guessing it is a 65.)**_

"You made good time Colonel."

"Yes sir." he said as he got out. He had a basic brown leather jacket, two pockets, a green T-shirt and brown pants. "Well, it's a good thing I left early. I made a wrong turn at the post office and I was driving for about an hour before my special forces training kicked in and I realized I was lost. That and the road ended."

Landry nodded as Mitchell looked around.

"Wiser men than you have done much worse. General Carter once mentioned he drove for home and ended up at his old house where Teal'c now lives by accident."

"Heard about that." he said with a small laugh as he looked around. "So this is General O'Neill's place?"

"Actually, Jack hasn't been able to use it much now that he spends a lot of his time in Washington. You already know why he isn't coming."

"Spending time with his kid. I can understand why after all those years of him not being there. Dead, whatever."

"Yeah. Bright kid. Makes Jack look like a big idiot sometimes."

"Sam used to do that too. Then, Ford came along doing the same while laughing at him. I guess he feels right at home in more ways than one."

"Yeah, he does." Landry said with a small laugh. "Come on in."

"Looks like I beat the other's up here." he said grabbing his bag from the backseat. "Either Ford got lost or he's driving slowly. I could have sworn I would have seen him and the General here before me. Unless Sam's driving her car."

"Walter called here recently. Colonel Reynolds team has been delayed off world. Teal'c has gone to assist. As soon as they get back, both Carter's assured me they will be on their way."

"Reynolds team was suppose to stay on the base. Oh right, another team that was scheduled to go couldn't because one of them had a family issue and the other was sick." Mitchell said as he remembered.

"Right and the mission was technically meant for more experienced personal to be on so Reynolds team had little choice."

"And Jackson?"

"Still in England. It seems he met some Lord or Earl with a private library of Ancient reference material. He got the referral from Lady Croft who said the man is a friend of hers. Apparently the man has reference material on Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. He's obviously quite excited. Ford is working on getting him back here as quickly as possible though. Probably not going to happen since Miss Croft invited him over."

"Excited? More like thrilled beyond belief. Kinda like a fat kid in a candy store."

The smile that Landry had went away and Mitchell instantly realized something was wrong.

"I was a big boy in my youth. I never did appreciate comments like that."

"Right. Sorry sir."

"You didn't know. Anyway, Vala is hitching a ride with the other's. From what I understand, she is coming in the General Lee. Won't be hard to spot. Until then, it is just you and me."

"Well, I'll just stay out of your way sir. You won't even know I'm here." he said closing the door.

"Nonsense. Getting to know each other outside of the pressure of work is what this is all about. Kick back, put our feet up for the day." he said patting Mitchell on the shoulder.

"Well, that's kinda hard to do with the fate of the galaxy in the balance sir."

"True. That didn't stop those two team members of your from getting a life together. As for this battle, you and your team are the ones that will make the most difference. SG-1 has always made the difference. Everyone else is mostly helping along on the journey. I really didn't believe Jack when he showed me the DVD thing, but after that." he said with a shrug. "That alone shows that SG-1 is the real hero's."

"That's true. I can see what you mean about escaping the pressure."

"We all need to stop for air now and then, or we'll burn out. That's the problem with you people. Correction, that's the problem with you and Doctor Jackson. You don't ever try and sit back, relax and take a load off. Try not to think about everyone and everything all the time."

"Kinda hard not to sir."

"Yeah." he said nodding. "That's one of the reasons that Ford has all those cartoons he watches while working on paper work. Keeps him from going insane."

"That and like he said once, he never grew up."

"Right. Let's go in. I've got the coffee on."

On the planet that Teal'c was helping out on, he and a few other's were looking for missing people. They were walking through the forest, it was nearing the end of the day but the sun was just barely still out. Their location was coated with some fog. Off in the distance, above a large mountain was a twin planet that orbited it. Rather pretty sight seeing the planet was a lot closer than the moon was to Earth. The other teams were looking elsewhere while Reynolds and Teal'c were looking together.

"The first villager went missing sometime yesterday morning." Reynolds said. "Another by nightfall. They sent a search party of armed men. These people are capable hunters. By all accounts, they have lived on this planet for generations and have never encountered a animal they perceived as an unmanageable threat."

"Perhaps it was not an animal." Teal'c stated as they walked up to the rest of Reynolds team that was looking around near a few dead bodies.

"If an animal didn't tear these people apart, what did?" Reynolds asked with sorrow and disgust in his voice as he and Teal'c looked down at very mangled bodies.

Back at the SGC, Carter was currently in charge of the base. Ford was pulled away because the Joint Chiefs wanted to talk to him, which she found out later after he called once there. She didn't really want to take charge, but had little choice. Teal'c came back found her waiting at the end of the ramp. After hearing what was going on, with her being in charge he nodded and went to the infirmary. He came back with Vala and Reynolds to find Carter sitting in the chair at the briefing table. She was slightly leaned back in the chair with her eyes closed. A small hum was heard in the air.

"Are you okay Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked as he walked up.

"Oh yes." she said with a smile. "I'd have one of these chairs put in my office, but I'd probably fall asleep in it instead of working. That and I doubt I could find any room for it anyway."

"That's right, Ford had the chair made into, um a massage unit." Vala said sitting down two chairs from her left.

"Yep. He's much better at it though, but since he's not here. Might as well enjoy it while I can."

"Are you not able to enjoy this chair when he is here?" Teal'c asked sitting in the chair to her left. Reynolds took the chair on the right.

"Yeah, but he's always in command so.." she said turning it off and un-reclining it. "It's like a principle thing. So, what have you learned?"

"The people on P9J-333 have never encountered a indigenous creature before capable of such an act."

"Do you think this is some sort of motivational tool meant to strike fear? Like a, Ori bogeyman?"

"It seems to be working." Reynolds said. "The people are terrified."

"Any chance the Prior knew you were there?"

"I doubt the message was for us. Our mission was covert, to see if the inhabitants were followers of Origin or not. We didn't make contact with the population until after people started going missing."

"Well, if this is some sort of new Ori threat, chances are that a Prior will show up to take responsibility."

"And if it is not, and it is just some vicious creature hell bent on eating a whole village, shouldn't we use our superior technology to track it down?" Vala asked picking at the table where a chunk of it had been yanked out once and glued back in. The same chunk Ford pulled out years ago.

She got looks from them all.

"You're thinking I don't care about the plight of some innocent people I met on some planet somewhere." she said still picking.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Carter admitted.

Vala was used to it, seeing as it happened on other planets and she did ruin her reputation here when she first arrived. Hitting on people and such. Trying to steal. The theft of the Prometheus was still a big stain on her record though they got it back. She knew it was going to take awhile before they realized she had changed.

"It just so happens that I have vast experience hunting rare and deadly creatures of all kinds."

"Ah, let me guess, the rarer they are…." Carter began with a knowing smile and tone.

"Please. I am here to help. If you don't think that these boys can use my experience, then fine. Then we can get started on that quality time that those people wanted us to get started on. I've actually came up with…."

"Teal'c, you and Vala head to 333 and take SG-3 and 25. See what you can figure out without being detected by the locals." she said quickly.

"Great! Let's get going!" Vala said slapping Teal'c in the arm playfully.

"Vala's experience not withstanding, I want all of you to exercise extreme caution. We should find out whether this is Prior related or not."

"Is General Landry not expecting us at the cabin?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll let him know we will be delayed a little bit." she said with a small smile.

"I'm sure that Colonel Mitchell is having fun without us." Vala said.

The other two got up leaving Teal'c and Vala at the table.

"Hey, if this creature is rare, we need to catch it alive, okay?"

"That is not our mission." he said getting up.

"Do you have any idea what this could be worth on the open market?" she asked following.

"I do not." he said stopping and placing his hands behind his back as she got in front of him.

"I propose, a 50-50 split. I think it's only fair because I'm the only one that knows all the contacts to unload something like this. Anything less would be unfair."

Teal'c opened his mouth to say something, but instead walked away.

"Okay, name your price. Say something, it's called negotiating." she called out following him a moment later.

Reynolds and Carter were talking and had been for a few minutes when the side door opened.

"Walter…" she began thinking it was him. "Ford?"

"General." Reynolds said as he stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just stay at ease? She doesn't get up." he said standing there in his full uniform and coat. "Actually, I don't remember you ever getting up that way for me."

"Sorry." he said sitting back down. "General Landry prefers it."

"Oh. I can understand that." he said looking through a few folders on his desk.

"You're not back to take over are you?"

"Sorry Sam. I forgot a few folders they want to see. Ah, here they are." he said picking a pile up. "With luck, you'll be in charge for a few more hours. Unless you want me to…."

"No, please come back ASAP. Being a mother is hard enough. I don't want command."

"I'll try to make it quick then. You could give it over to Reynolds now that he is back."

"I'm going back off world to get back with my team. We're looking for a vicious creature that is killing people. Almost ripping them apart."

"Ouch. I'll try to get back then a lot quicker in case you need help." he said backing up a few feet and speaking into his watch. A moment later he was beamed away.

"There are days I wish I could do that to just go home for an hour." she muttered.

Mitchell was in a sweat shirt and some shirt under that and jeans. He was seated outside working on his laptop while Landry was on his phone. As he hung up, from Colonel Carter, as Mitchell gather at the beginning of the conversation.

"They're not coming?"

"No." Landry said grabbing a bottle from a icebox near his feet. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Mitchell. "Something is eating people on P9J-333."

"Maybe I should…"

"At ease Colonel. They've got SG-3 and 25 with them. They'll be fine. Besides that, Teal'c and Vala are going to go help out."

"And the other two?"

"General is in Washington talking to the Joint Chiefs. Why, I don't know. Glad it's not me. Colonel Carter is still in charge."

"Even with that, maybe this should be rescheduled….."

"Would you put away that laptop. You can't still be doing mission reports, and if you are, I don't want to be reading anything that long. This is suppose to be a sort of vacation."

"I didn't think you read my reports sir." he said closing the laptop.

"Both of us General's have to. You don't have to be so uncomfortable around me Mitchell."

"Sorry sir, but you're still my boss."

"And General Carter isn't?"

"Well…." he said slapping a bug on his neck. "He's different sir."

"Very different, but a higher rank nonetheless."

"I….it's probably because I look at it as I'm his leader because he's part of SG-1, but…."

"And he can pull rank anytime." Landry said as a gunshot was heard. Mitchell was visibly startled and looked around. Landry laughed. "Relax Mitchell. They're just hunters. Probably after some elk. It's one of the drawbacks of being out here."

"Not a fan sir?" he asked hearing the tone.

"Running around the woods carrying a gun never seemed like a good way to unwind." he said taking a drink. "I agree with Ford somewhat. You want to see wildlife like that, go to a zoo or look for it quietly. Don't hunt it for a trophy. Looking to kill a creature just going about its day. Not really my thing."

"No , I suppose not sir. Not if your day job is running around the woods and carrying a gun."

Teal'c, Val and Reynolds were carefully walking through the forest. Each of them had weapons, including Vala. No backpacks though. She and Teal'c had PC-90's, but she also had a short sword across her back. Reynolds had some sort of heavy assault rifle. They came upon a area that was being watched by the rest of Reynolds team. A large slightly water filled track was in the mud that they knelt next to. It was nearing daylight on the planet for them while night was starting to approach America.

"Recognize the tracks?" Reynolds asked.

"I do not."

"What we need to do first is dig a deep pit." Vala said as she got up and headed to the small clearing that the other teams were in. "This looks like a very good spot. You guys can get started."

They all gave her looks.

"What?" she asked and then turned to them. "Don't tell me you didn't bring shovels."

Teal'c slowly got up as he heard gun fire.

"This is SG-25 leader! We need back….ah!" they heard from their coms. Gunfire and painfully screams were heard in the background. They ran hearing gunfire and screams still and then nothing. As they came upon the area that 25 was in, it was really quiet. As they others were fanning out, Teal'c heard a movement or something to his left and he quietly walked toward it.

Vala was helping Reynolds and his team as they found SG-25. They were really messed up. Reynolds was with the team leader, trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from his chest as he held a large gauze pad over the injury.

"They came out of nowhere…!" he said in pain. "Never seen anything like it!"

Teal'c was slowly approaching a large tree with his weapon ready. Someone or something was behind it. As he got closer, a man stepped out with his weapon ready. Teal'c quickly raised his hand and the soldier lowered his weapon, fright all over his face.

"Remain calm, you will be fine." Teal'c said as the man started to sit against the tree. They both went alert as a unknown loud noise of some creature was heard.

"Come." he said helping the frightened soldier away.

It was night at the SGC and Ford was back. Carter was glad to give him back control. Unfortunately they couldn't leave just yet. At the cabin, it was now nighttime and raining rather heavily. A lightening storm was above them. Inside the cabin, the two had some lights on and were playing chess.

"Checkmate."

"Yep. You're too good for me sir." Mitchell said knocking his king over.

"Pandering to the ego of a senior officer Mitchell?"

"No." he said taking a drink of his beer. "Truthfully, I've always hated the game, but I have a Playstation available if you want me to kick you ass at SOCOM 3."

"Good, I want you to feel like you can be honest with me."

"Yes sir." he said setting the bottle down.

"I suppose that is easier for me than it is for you. I am the General, or one of them anyway. You do interact with him more than me even though I am on the base a lot more now than before. And he gives a lot more leeway with things."

"No, I think it is actually a lot harder for you in some ways."

"Oh, being lonely at the top and all of that?"

"No. More of what do people think of your decisions."

Landry laughed.

"Relax son." he said taking a drink. "You know, I was thinking of something you told me once. A few weeks ago or so. About you not being in charge of anything."

"I'm just use to a clearer chain of command."

"You could have picked any team you wanted. You choose to make it your personal mission to get SG-1 back together. Not even Ford could get them to stay together and he was going to leave if Carter stayed at Area-51. You managed to get the entire team back. Well, minus Jack."

"That's true. And I wouldn't change that for the world. Though I admit it would be nice to actually serve under General O'Neill off world once or twice."

"You said you wanted to learn from the very best."

"Yes I did. It's just that….after almost dying. There was a part of me that figured, I could do anything. Now, since coming to the SGC, I have learned that I can't handle any of this without SG-1."

"I believe in you Colonel. And so does General Carter."

"Yes sir."

"But we are getting our asses kicked." he said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"And we don't get medals for participation. We win or we die." he said with the same tone.

"I prefer winning."

"And that started when you brought SG-1 back together. And I need you to continue working together if we are to have any hope. Your job is to make sure that happens."

"I understand sir."

"Good. Now relax before your blood pressure gets so high you get pulled off duty." he said in a joking tone.

Vala ran back to the Stargate and was dialing for help. She just finished hitting the symbols when she stopped just above the red button suddenly feeling she wasn't alone.

"Okay, you want some dessert, come and get it." she said turning around with her weapon ready.

Teal'c came running out from the small tree line near the gate and the DHD.

"Oh! You could have warned me! I nearly shot you!"

"You should not have run off by yourself."

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself thank you. You do remember what I am? Besides that, I was trying to get help." she said waving at the DHD.

"Then why did you not finish dialing?" he asked looking between it and her.

"Because I thought I heard something growling." she said getting her weapon up as he walked to the DHD a few feet away from her.

"I hear nothing." he said placing his hand on the red button.

"Probably because you scared it away. That's good, now we can…" she was saying when they heard a growl.

Vala quickly turned and opened fire at something that was coming at them. She kept firing as Teal'c pulled out a grenade from his vest. He tossed it and pushed her to the ground as it went off. After a few seconds, they both looked to see they were not under attack and then looked at each other, faces only inches apart.

"Well, I'm flattered but I don't think we have time for this." she said with her arms around him.

Teal'c knew that Ford would have been laughing at their predicament and it made a smile come to his face. He shook his head as he helped her to her feet. She said thank you and they went over to the unknown creature. He tapped the smoking body lightly before kneeling down next to it with her.

"Shame we didn't take it alive. I've never seen anything like this before."

Mitchell was playing his Playstation that Ford told him to bring so they could play together at least once when the power went out. He got up slowly and looked out the window. A rattle out in the main room made him turn around quickly. He grabbed his nine mill from his bag and slowly headed for the door after calling out for Landry quietly. Seeing that Landry didn't respond, he headed out. His room was to the left of the fireplace that was going earlier while they were playing chess a few feet away. The fire was still going giving the room some light. It had a glass cover over it so sparks wouldn't come out at them. A coffee table and couch were in front of that. Mitchell passed them slowly with his gun pointed down. He walked passed the couch and went to the kitchen that was open to the rest of the house and just off to the right diagonally from the couch. Feeling someone behind him, he turned around to find a double barrel shotgun pointed at him. The two quickly lowered their weapons.

"Colonel Mitchell, what are you doing?" Landry asked still in his shirt and jeans.

"Whoo." he said quietly with relief. "I thought I heard a noise."

"Me too."

Landry was looking around as Mitchell laughed.

"That would have been a hell of a story sir."

"Yeah. Good thing Ford wasn't here."

"Yeah, he probably would have tackled one of us or something."

"Or shot a nice big hole in the wall."

"Yeah a very big one. Or through the roof." he said then looked at the weapon with a slightly cocked head. "Shotgun huh? I thought you didn't like to hunt?"

"I was up here last summer. Had a black bear come right through the kitchen door." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Phones are down."

"It happens. Power could be down for awhile too." he said grabbing a flashlight from a drawer. "That's quite a storm out there."

"Thanks." Mitchell said taking the light. "Well, good night sir."

He nodded and started back to his room through a passage in the kitchen.

"General." Mitchell said as he turned near the couch. "Listen, ah, maybe I'm not the only one here that needs to relax."

"I'll try not to shoot you before morning."

"Thank you sir. Same here." he said heading back to his room. "Man, I was in the middle of a good game too."

The next morning Mitchell got dressed and packed. He was going to head back to the SGC and had started out the door to his car. Tree limbs, though mostly small were all over the place. Leaves and pine needles littered the ground from where they were blown around from the storm. Landry walked up in his camo's as he opened the door. A sheriff's Chevy Blazer Truck was near the end of the drive as the sheriff was getting back in after talking to Landry.

"What's up sir?"

"Going somewhere Mitchell?"

"Yes sir. The power's out, the phones are down. I figured we'd just go back to reality sir." he said tossing his bag in the back.

"Unfortunately the storm washed out the road into town."

"The road…."

"It's the only road in and out of here. Looks like we're roughing it until they get it cleared."

"Yes sir, but you're a powerful Air Force General. You could round us up a chopper."

"The Air Force doesn't use helicopters for our own personal use Colonel Mitchell."

"Right sir." he said reaching for his bag.

"Besides, if the SGC suddenly needs us, we'll be beamed away." he said with a wave at the sky. "And unfortunately, I did check. There is no helicopters available."

"I'm really starting to wish that General Carter had came."

"Why? Is it I'm not as fun as him?" Landry asked with not upset or insulted tone.

"No. As strange as this is going to sound, his car, that General Lee. It can drive on water. Carter tried to explain it once but it went over my head."

"Hmm." he said heading back to the cabin. "In the meantime we'll be fine. Just another day or so."

Mitchell sat down in the car shaking his head.

"Why me?"

"Thanks." Ford said setting the phone down.

"Everything okay?" Carter asked sitting across from him.

"Not really." he said pulling his hanky quickly.

"Hey. Figured you would want to know that all four members of SG-25 are doing fine thanks to my part in using the Goa'uld healing device." Vala said walking into his office.

"I would have done it, but it's a little harder for me and it comes naturally to you." Ford said sitting back as she took the other chair. "I'm rather good at shooting that wave, might as well be called a Force Wave."

"Yes. But then you had a better experience with your symbiont than I did."

"True."

"So, now that that creature from P, whatever is dealt with, when are we going?"

"Going?"

"You know? The cabin thing?"

"Oh. Yes well, we have a problem with that. The road has been washed out. No one can get in or out. At least until tomorrow. No power or phones either."

"How unfortunate." Vala said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Colonel Mitchell agrees." Carter said.

"Yeah. I bet he's begging to come back here." Ford said with a small laugh. "I feel sorry for him already."

"Why can't you just have the Odyssey beam them back here?" Vala asked.

"I could if I felt the need was absolutely necessary. Such as the safely of this place or needing him for a mission. Otherwise it's not a good idea. Now if he calls, somehow, and they ask to be beamed back, sure."

"Can't the General get there?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I could drive over the water. Why, are you wanting to go?"

"I could take over if you wanted to go get Mitchell from his misery."

"Hmm. A nice fun filled, but illegal driving involved or staying here with you?" he said acting like his hands were weights. "Um, I'll stay. It wouldn't be as fun without you there."

Mitchell was back in his outfit from last night and looking out the window. Landry was finishing getting ready to go outside as Mitchell was finishing his coffee.

"You're in for a treat Colonel." Landry said as he put his camo hat on.

"Yes sir. I can see that." he said backing away from the window.

"The Fulvous whistling duck. It's very rare. Endangered actually. Only ever spotted one once in my life. And as good fortune would have it, their mating season is right now. And they love to come out after a good rain."

"That's a good one sir." he said putting his cup in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. "You know what, the hat really sells it."

Landry's face fell some and he kinda looked upset.

"Oh, you're serious." he said also noticing the camera and binoculars. "Look sir, as tempting as a duck that whistles sounds, I was thinking about going for a little run. I was thinking of working off some of that beer last night."

"You're missing the opportunity of a lifetime Mitchell." he said holding out a pair of binoculars.

"Are you making it an order?" he asked carefully as he glanced at the binoculars.

"Birding is something you have to have in your soul son. You have to come to it on your own."

"I have to be honest with you sir. I don't think that I have it in me."

"The plaintive mating call of this duck, is unlike anything that you've ever heard." he said imitating the sound a few seconds later.

"Permission to leave sir?" he asked.

"Granted." he said watching Mitchell walk out. "I'm quite sure that Ford would have came with me."

Mitchell walked out the door looking back before taking off on a slow run.

Teal'c and Ford were both in one of the observation rooms upper section as a medical team was looking at the body of the creature that Vala and Teal'c killed. Carter came in as Ford was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving before I get sick. I just wanted to see what it is we are dealing with if there are more. I don't need to see the autopsy. Reading it is bad enough." he said walking out with a shudder. "Creature was rather gruesome looking to begin with."

"Wuss." she muttered as she walked in and looked down. "Since I can't ask him, how's it going so far?"

"Doctor Redden has just began her examination. She appears to be quite knowledgeable."

"She should be. She's been heading up the Area 51 xenology unit for several years now." she said seeing the doctor remove some part of the body that kinda looked like seaweed of some sort. "Okay, there goes my idea for having lunch. I can see why Ford left."

"I believe your calling him a wuss was inadequately put."

"Yeah. Glad he didn't hear it."

"The body cavity contains mammal like organs. Unnatural looking tumors appear prevalent." Redden said as she used a tools to look inside by shifting and removing organs. "Let's get this out."

As she took something out, one of the machines started beeping making her and a assistant look up.

"What's going on?" Carter asked through a mike.

"Scans are picking up low levels of radiation coming from the body. The location is somewhere in the stomach lining here." she said searching. "It looks like there is some extraneous sac or abscess attached to the stomach wall itself. Scalpel please."

A male assistant on her left handed it to her.

"Thank you. Attempting to remove it now. Come on." she muttered cutting.

Carter noticed that Teal'c wasn't fazed by the, show going on, but she was starting to get sick. When Redden backed up with a loud whoa, she ignored her ill feelings. And Teal'c was now missing.

"Son of a…." Redden was saying as she quickly backed away.

Some strange black like slug that moved rather fast came out and launched itself at her. She jumped slightly as the bug stopped from being hit by a zat. It took her a moment to realize what happened as she looked at the bug and Teal'c a few times.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he lowered the zat.

"Is there anymore of, whatever that was?" Carter asked.

Redden looked carefully while Teal'c kept the zat ready.

Mitchell was running through the woods on a trail. He had been running for sometime and was feeling good, that was until someone called for help. Part of him thought it was an attack by some off world alien of some sort, because of the job. That lasted a very short second since his brain told him he was on Earth and not on the job. Seeing as it was hunting season, someone probably fell down or a hunting buddy shot his partner by accident. A hunter with a rifle and in camo's came running around a bunch of bushes yelling for help.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mitchell holding out his hands.

"Get out of here!" the man said really scared.

"Watch, where you are pointing that weapon." he said taking it a second later from the frightened man. "What's wrong?"

"Something attacked us man! It just came out of nowhere!" he said. "It attacked my buddy Mike."

"All right, all right." he said trying to calm the man down. "Take me to Mike."

The guy was a little reluctant, but he took Mitchell. They walked for awhile through a forest path and came into a small clearing that had indications of a lot of movement coming through that section quite a bit. The man turned away as they came upon Mike's body. The guy got sick as Mitchell looked at the practically shredded hunter. The body was gruesome enough even Mitchell felt a little ill.

"Oh man. Landry isn't going to like this."

Several hours later, Redden was in the briefing room with Teal'c, Vala, Carter and Ford. There was a picture of a sort of monkey on the screen with a silhouette of a man next to it to indicate the size difference. Information about the creature was displayed on either side of the picture.

"So it seems are large dead friend up in the lab used to look like this…." she said pointing at the picture. "Native to P9J-333, it is a docile herbivore. Very shy and completely harmless according to the locals."

"Well, it seems one of them decided to have an identity crisis." Vala said.

"A bad one." Ford muttered.

"Yes. Something caused a rapid and extreme mutation." Redden said.

"That something is creature number two." Carter said.

"Exactly." she said pointing a remote at the screen.

The strange black thing was shown next to a ruler, measuring it to be seven inches long. Rather ugly and looked like a worm in some ways.

"This little fella, gives off a type of radiation that we've never encountered before." she said changing the screen to show other pictures of the creature, like X-rays and MRI's. "It latches itself unto the lining of the stomach wall in the creature and started changing its DNA."

"Yet the inhabitants of P9J-333 claim to have never seen nor heard of any such mutation to any creature on their planet." Teal'c stated.

"Oh, I strongly doubt that our little friend here is indigenous to the planet." Redden said.

"Can you not refer to that thing as a friend? If it turns small creatures like that into bigger and deadlier ones, then a human would be much bigger and a lot worse. And quite possibly a hell of a lot more intelligent." Ford said with some disgust in his tone.

"What would you prefer I call it sir?"

He cringed slightly but let it go. She wasn't a regular to this base.

"How about slug? Ugly as one."

"Okay sir."

"Do we have any idea's where this, slug, came from? And how it got there?" Carter asked.

About an hour later, Landry and several other officers and such were there taking the body away and helping the scared hunter. The body had been taken out of the forest and brought down to the medical team on the road. Other officers were looking around and such as the body bag was zipped closed and put in the back of a ambulance.

"It was an animal. Most likely a grizzly protecting it young." Landry said as he and the sheriff walked down the dirt road toward the cabin.

"The witness is pretty freaked out."

"His friend just got mauled to death. He said it was a bear."

"He said it was a bear, or something."

"I know it can get boring up here Wade, but it doesn't mean you need to go and make up things just to make the locals excited." he said as several vehicles drove around the turn behind them, honking horns and yelling.

"I guess it's a little too late for that."

"Seal off the park before it turns into a shooting gallery."

"Look, I only have three deputies working for me, plus half a dozen volunteer rangers. This is hunting season. If I have a mad grizzly on the loose, I need it dealt with. Best thing I can do is hope that someone kills this thing before it kills again." he said before getting in his truck and leaving.

Back at the SGC, a team came back from another planet. Ford was in the gate room as they came in and a medical team arrived that had called for help before coming through.

"Lieutenant, what's going on? What attacked your team?" Ford asked as the rest of that team helped a injured man onto a gurney with his right leg all bandaged up.

"We've got a problem General."

After Ford was told what happened, he put the base on alert. He was in his office and waiting for information from other teams off world and from Teal'c. Carter was there with him as he was looking at the file on the man that was attacked recently.

"His leg was injured pretty bad. Vala was able to help fix it and get rid of the infection."

"That's good to hear. Having two people that can use those devices is better than none. Even if we had a sarcophagus, we could only use it in dire circumstances. With those healing hand devices, there is no harmful effects." Carter said.

"True." he said setting the folder down and rubbing his forehead. "But their power is limited. Can't bring people back from the dead or near death. Where is Teal'c?"

"He should be here soon. Ah, here he comes." she said seeing his coming through the window to the office.

"Teal'c, what's the word?" Ford asked as he and Vala walked in.

"There have been no attacks of this nature reported by any Jaffa settlements."

"Hmm. Well, that is good news."

"Indeed."

"None of our off world allies have reported seeing a creature or any attacks either." Carter said.

"But yet, we somehow have another attack by another deadly creature on another planet." Vala stated.

"Not to mention that it has already been converted by the Ori." Carter said.

"If the inhabitants of P2R-866 have already accepted Origin, then there would be no need of such a creature." Teal'c stated.

"Right. Somehow this doesn't seem like something the Ori would do, you know. They just outright kill or do something that leaves a message to others. Our guns and explosives can take these creatures out, so why would they make something like this?" Ford said.

"Yeah, doesn't fit there M.O." Carter said.

"So, where are they coming from if the Ori are not behind this?" Vala asked.

"We don't know. We found out something though, and it is not good news." Ford said.

"The creatures are showing up on planets that we visited." Carter said.

"This sheriff doesn't think we have a Bigfoot on our hands does he?" Mitchell asked as he buttoned up his leather jacket.

"He's a decent enough guy. Probably just watches a little too much television." Landry said handing him a twelve gauge pump action shotgun.

"On the other hand, we have seen, real live alien monsters." Mitchell said cocking the gun as he sighted it at the ground.

"He doesn't know that." Landry said coming over with another shotgun and ammo as Mitchell laid his on the table.

"True. But ah, he could be just looking for his fifteen minutes." he said loading his gun.

"He's not that sort of man."

"It could just well bring some publicity to the area. Bump up tourism."

"Whatever his motivation is, he's sure got everyone's attention about it. We've got a bunch of drunken hunters our there hyped up looking for revenge and glory."

"So, are we siding with the hunters…" he asked handing the loaded shotgun to him. "Or the bear?"

"I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Just checking sir." he said loading the other one.

They headed out and started looking around. They really hadn't found much of anything dealing with tracks though after about an hour.

"This I like sir."

"A man is dead Colonel." he stated sternly.

"Yes sir, and I do sympathize. It's just that you keep telling me to relax. It has nothing to do with being around you sir. The truth is, I sit around with nothing to do, I get antsy. I'm much more at ease off world, in the thick of it."

"I was flying air support out of Bien Hoa. I caught some triple A in my left engine and I had to eject. I landed somewhere near the Laotian border, north of the DMZ zone. Cut my knee up pretty good in the process. I was lost. Bleeding badly, no food, no radio. Half a battalion North Vietnamese regulars was combing the jungle looking for me." Landry said as Mitchell stopped to knell and look at the ground.

"Tracked me day and night. Followed my blood trail."

"Obviously you got away sir." he said standing back up.

"Took me eight days." he said as they continued.

"That's why you don't like to hunt?"

"I never felt more alive." he said proudly.

"Yes sir." Mitchell said mildly.

"But I wouldn't call it relaxing."

"Oh, I'm kinda twisted that way sir." he said.

He quickly put his hand up. Landry stopped as Mitchell was looking around listening. There was some rustling noise. He slowly cocked the gun as the bushes moved, but they could easily see no one was there. He took off quickly leaving Landry alone.

"Sheriff Stokes, come in. We're about a mile northwest of Silver Creek Junction. We found another body." a officer said over the radio unit in Landry's vest pocket. "It's been torn to shreds."

"Colonel, respond."

He stopped and pulled his radio out.

"I hear it sir." he said then put it back quickly.

Landry started looking around and he came upon a couple of hunters that were just standing there, looking at something. They weren't happy either. Mitchell was there with another hunter by him.

"Colonel?"

"Victim number two." he said putting the rifle on his shoulder.

The dead man was in some bushes and between a couple small trees near a small stream. He was very bloody and really torn apart.

The group was down in her lab. He and Sam had looked over the two missions to see what common element caused this to happen.

"Okay, so these two missions to observe the people was done with those cloaking belt or arm things?" Vala asked.

"Right. We wanted to see if one planet was going to convert or not. If not, talk to them and such. Try to help them. The other was already converted and we were looking for information. All our people were hidden by the cloaking devices."

"We tested them for safety before we had teams use them for missions such as this. That started just over a week ago." Carter said slowly turning back in forth in her stool chair.

"I use it on and off and even if there was bad side effects, they would have never hurt me anyway. The General has a version of it compiled with another technology I, ahem, borrowed."

"Borrowed? Sounds more like stole to me." Carter said crossing her arms.

"Let's just say that M1-6 knows I have it, unofficially."

"Does that mean you think there is some sort of malfunction with the device then?" Vala asked from the other chair stool.

"That's where there is a problem. I asked for a complete recall of all the Sodan cloaking devices, including the ones at Area 51. Ford's is the exception."

"Yes I am." he said smiling lightly. "We found out that one of the devices at Area 51 is missing though."

"Do we know the perpetrator?" Teal'c asked.

"Not yet." Carter said.

"It's being looked at currently. All the tapes and such. For the moment, we need to have all the cloaking devices checked out. Teal'c, can you help Sam with that. I'm going to get other work done and check on Mitchell and Landry."

It had been a hour or so and Teal'c was in an observation room using one cloaking device after another. Carter was in the upper room monitoring him and the rest of the room for anything strange or unusual. Such as the ugly slug thing. Several other pieces of equipment and such were down in the room with Teal'c, none attached to him though.

"No change with this one either Teal'c." she said looking at the screen.

"Anything yet?" Vala asked walking in taking the seat next to her.

"No." she said as Teal'c decloaked.

"Any word from Area 51 yet?"

"Agent Barret called in about an hour ago. He said his team has detained everyone that has security clearance to the lab where the devices were held. He'll have more answers after he finishes questioning them." she said as Teal'c put away the device and got another one onto his arm.

"So he's made a full recovery then?"

"Well, he's cleared for duty, but he still feels responsible for what happened."

"He was brain washed. It's hardly his fault."

"He's still determined to find out how it happened and catch those who are responsible."

"It is ironic that not so long ago, the mere presence of a Goa'uld on Earth would have been of great concern." Teal'c stated.

"Seriously, who would have ever thought we'd have bigger fish to fry." Carter said as Vala shook her head with a smile. "Or that you would have ever used the word ironic in a sentence."

Teal'c smiled and nodded. She also smiled at the little joke.

"Indeed." he said pushing a button on the keyboard near him. "I am ready."

"Okay, go ahead."

He vanished and then she looked at the screen.

"Nothing as before." she said watching it. Suddenly it changed and a big white spot was on the screen of the target area. "Wait a minute. There is elevated radiation levels coming from the area of the cloaking field. Levels are climbing."

Teal'c was still cloaked and looking around. He saw something moving on the floor and he decloaked. The two women got up to look over the table and see the ugly slug thing flapping lightly on the ground. Teal'c kept his zat aimed at it, but didn't fire.

"That isn't good." Vala muttered.

Mitchell and Landry were off looking again and so were the other hunters.

"A lot of activity out here sir." Mitchell said seeing some trash against a tree and cigarette butts on the ground. A lot of them actually. All stamped out though.

"I told you, the last thing we need is for this place to turn into the O.K Corral." he said as they stopped.

Several loud guns shots went off and kept going off.

"Or a Vice Presidential bird hunt." Mitchell said as they took off.

They ran up to find five hunters firing off down a hill.

"Hold your fire!" Mitchell yelled running up.

"You boys want to tell me what you're shooting at?" Landry demanded.

"We saw something moving down there!" one of the men said pointing. Mitchell took off quickly. "Hey man, are you crazy?!"

Mitchell got to the bottom of the hill and found the area rather shot up with bullets. A few small trees were down along with bushes. He looked at one shot up but still standing tree to see blood on it. He followed the trail along, which didn't go very far. There was a large tree nearby and a small pool of blood on the ground, which was being dripped into. But no one was up in the tree. He aimed the rifle quickly.

"Turn that thing off."

A man decloaked. From the looks of it, he was shot in the lower left side. He could see that nothing vital was hit by the amount of blood that was dripping out.

"Help me." he said in fear.

Teal'c was now in the infirmary and had been checked out. Ford, Carter and Vala were there.

"Are you sure your okay?" Carter asked as Teal'c was still seated on the bed.

"I am fine Colonel Carter."

"No headaches? No nausea? No sudden indications of onset monsterism?" Vala asked.

"I don't think that's how it works Vala. Besides, the Sodan were, are Jaffa and they never said anything about seeing anything like this when we asked." Ford said.

"He is just fine General." Redden said coming out of another section of the infirmary as she looked at a clipboard. "No sign of radiation poisoning and no sign of genetic manipulation. I think the, slug, needs to sustain close contact in order to effect the victims DNA."

"That's reassuring, for all of us." Vala said.

"We're still running test on it right now. I would like to know more about what actually happened. You say it just suddenly appeared inside the cloaking field?"

"And then it just sat there like a lump." Vala said as Teal'c opened his mouth.

"The one inside the stomach of the creature was quite active." Teal'c stated.

"Yes, but that one had, food or a host for lack of a better term so maybe this one couldn't do much of anything until it had a host to take over." Ford said.

"That's a possibility General. This one has became quite active lately too in its containment tank."

"Maybe it was momentarily stunned as it was brought into our dimension." Carter said. "It would be the most logical and reasonable explanation."

"I'm sorry." Redden said.

"It would explain why the people using the cloaks haven't been attacked by the creatures."

"No, I meant the transition to our dimension part."

"Ah. The cloaking device emits a energy field around the wearer that puts them slightly out of phase with our normal space time dimension. Essentially, whoever is in this field is in a pocket of subspace making them virtually undetectable."

"That would mean that that, slug is from another universe. Well, another dimension of existence." Ford said.

"A sub space plane, yeah." Carter said.

"Great. Wonder what else is on that side."

"Ancient technology has allowed us to see extra dimension creatures before." Teal'c stated.

"That was creepy and I wasn't even here."

"But the Sodan…." Vala began.

"Are Jaffa like I said. They're symbiont probably made those slug things not come near them or they did and died. I talked to Haikon earlier and he said that they had never heard of such a thing happening ever."

"That would mean this all started when we started using the devices. And I think I know why." Carter said.

"Yeah, their unfortunate symbionts."

"No. I'm quite sure that has nothing to do with it."

Mitchell reached down and took the device off the mans left wrist. Then he did a small check of the wound.

"The bullet went straight through. Congratulations, you're going to be just fine." he said walking a few steps away.

"What? I've been shot." he said holding his side.

"Yeah, you have." he said kneeling down and looking at the Sodan device. "Hurt's don't it? Don't worry, I've had worse."

"I'm bleeding to death here! I need an ambulance!"

"I can do that." he said still looking at the device. "As soon as I find out what you are doing running around the woods with an Sodan cloaking device?"

"You're going to let me die?!"

"I figure." he said looking at the shotgun he was holding. "You're connected with the Trust. Am I right? With orders to spy on Landry and the rest of SG-1."

"Please, just get me to a hospital." he begged.

"See, you're obviously not a Goa'uld, or you'd just heal yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Snakes. Snakes in peoples heads. Evil snakes controlling their host bodies with megalomaniac, taking over the galaxy delusions."

"I know what a Goa'uld is." the man said grunting in pain as he held his side.

"Do you know you are working for one?"

The man turned to him quickly.

"That's who's running the Trust these days."

"You're crazy man!"

"Yeah, that's what they keep telling me." he said digging into his pocket. "You know, they really should give you a personal shield to go with that cloaking device. That and half a brain."

Landry was on the phone to the SGC back in the cabin.

"We found a car nearby with surveillance and recording equipment. I figure the most he learned was that Mitchell is terrible at chess and has some form of sleep apnea. What about your end?"

"Sleeping problems? Hmm. I'll have to talk to him about that. Our end though huh? Well, we've found out those lovely cloaking devices bring those creatures into our dimension."

"How so?"

"I thought the Sodan, who have been using them for a very long time, used their symbionts to protect them. Not the case. The cloaking devices emit a radiation that is harmful to humans. Not to me though. That radiation repels the, slug like creature. Because it was harmful to us, we had to adapt it and in doing so, that radiation wasn't there to keep those things at bay."

"So that radiation was part of the vital function of the device?"

"Yeah. Which means we may not ever be able to use these devices again. Well, Teal'c and I can and any Jaffa. Plus Vala and, well. Anyone else is at risk."

"I see. That doesn't help us and the Joint Chiefs aren't going to like this information either."

"Yeah. They wanted to have people go and take out certain targets without being seen. Which brings me to another thing. That Trust operative Mitchell found could have been out there for some time now and may even have been following you or him since we've been told to go get some down time. Whatever it out there attacking everyone, I'd be willing to bet that it's more than just a grizzly bear. Then again it could be a grizzly bear that has mutated."

"We're going to need more help out here then."

"I'm going to be there soon. The other's should be coming along."

Outside the injured Trust operative was being loaded into a army medical truck with men from a local army base. He was then to be sent to be asked questions by the N.I.D. The sheriff walked up to Mitchell as he was watching the man being taken away.

"Want to bring me into the loop here Colonel?"

"The man was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Got shot for his troubles. Bound to happen with all these yahoo's running around the woods with guns." he said walking away as Landry walked up.

"Then why am I not being allowed to question him?"

"Because the Air Force is taking over this investigation in the interest of National Security, that's why."

The man nodded knowing he was getting the run around. He walked back over to his truck.

"Just a grizzly bear huh? Since when does the Air Force go after a grizzly bear in the name of national security?"

"There's nothing to worry about Wade. Things will be back to normal in no time." Landry said with a smile as he started to walk away.

The sheriff shook his head and went to get in his truck. Mitchell and Landry turned around as they heard a loud roar and saw a large unknown creature suddenly show up from the tree line near the truck and kill the sheriff. He died screaming in pain and was dragged away as the two ran up. Blood was on his door and it was badly dented in the two noticed before running after the creature. They followed as far as they could until they lost the trail. Only his hat was there with blood on it.

"Dammit." Landry swore as he lowered his gun with Mitchell.

"Help's on the way sir. We'll get this thing back." Mitchell said as they heard other's looking around and yelling.

A few hours later, armed teams from the SGC were headed for the cabin. The hunters and any other civilians were taken away from the area within a ten miles radius.

A tent was sent up and all of SG-1, aside from Daniel, was there, including Vala. Landry was to keep a watch over the command area they set up in the front yard while the other teams spread out and searched. Carter and Ford were explaining the plan. Before the entire set up though, Mitchell got a very big scare.

Mitchell and Landry were waiting for them to show up outside the cabin. He hadn't moved his car so it was still out in the open. They were sitting there on the front porch with the shotguns, just in case. They were both hoping that it would just show up so they could kill it and then go back to having a sort of relaxing time.

"Ah, that's the General now." Mitchell said as he heard the familiar sound of Ford's car.

"I guess that Colonel Carter didn't want to drive her car." Landry said as he got up.

"That or maybe because her car might not make it up here." he said getting up.

When they were still at the highway were the road to the cabin turned into dirt, Ford had everyone wait ten seconds before following up. He didn't want to accidentally have their Hummers and other vehicles all have to stop because he ended up causing damage to the windshields from his tires spitting dirt. So they waited a few moments as the General Lee went flying up the road, spraying dirt everywhere.

"Having fun?" Carter asked holding onto the hand hold above her as he flew down the road at excessive speeds.

"Hey, I don't get to do this often." he said going around a turn drifting.

"That was pretty cool! How do you do that?" Vala asked as she was looking out the windows.

"Takes a lot of practice." he said drifting into another turn and sending more dirt flying. "God how I enjoy this."

Several more drifting turns and the screen said he was coming upon his destination. He saw the readout of a vehicle profile ahead of him and what it was.

"Let's scare Mitchell a little."

"What?" Carter asked.

Mitchell came off the porch as he watched the General Lee come into the drive drifting fast, and it wasn't stopping. He dropped the gun running up waving his hands as Ford spun the car around to bring the driver side several feet from the back end of Mitchell's Mustang.

"That wasn't funny sir!" he yelled as Ford got out of the window laughing.

"I'm sorry Mitchell." he said as Carter got out by opening the door and then let Vala out. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Besides, if I had hit your lovely car, I would have paid for the damage."

"I've taken very good care of this car! You would have caused her first major damage!"

"I promise I won't do that again." he said holding up a hand as the other vehicles started showing up. "I can understand how much this means to you."

"You better. I've had this car since I was a teenager." he said patting the hood.

"You know who to come to then if you need help. Let's get to work on this beast problem."

As Ford and Landry went off to talk to the teams arriving Carter had Mitchell stay a moment.

"You are the only other person, besides me and General O'Neill, people with ranks that he's ever let yell at him that way."

"After I yelled, I actually thought he was going to yell back and give me a dressing down."

"You did have a valid point. He almost rear ended this beautiful car. Personally, mines better."

"Yeah, ever car owner says that about their cars." he said as they walked over to the tents that were quickly being set up.

They got outfitted quickly and then got back into the tent to see what the plans were. A few more vehicles arrived as they were talking.

"So we're talking about a little critter from another dimension that burrows into a bigger critter and turns it into a rampaging monster?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Ford said. "Good thing Jack couldn't make it, though I wish he was here."

"What's would be the problem if he was here?" Mitchell asked.

"All this going on, on is property. The lawn and everything. Personally, if this was my place, I'd hate the intrusion despite what needs to be done. And I think Jack would make it personal."

"Seeing as his families life would be in jeopardy and such, I can see it to." Carter said. "That is if Sarah, Charlie and he were here."

"Okay, before the creature decides to move onto the population, how do we find this thing?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, I've made some hand held scanners that will pick up the radiation it gives off, within a three hundred meter range of the scanner." Carter said and pointed at a large map of the park that was set up on a large backboard. "We've also created a radio active isotope package that gives off the signature that repels the, slug as it's being called. We've had them dropped around the perimeter of the park. That should stop them from getting too far."

"Isn't that dangerous for us?" Reynolds asked.

"If you get to close." Ford said. "Each team will get maps so they know where the drops are so you don't get close. If you find the creature near the drops, call it in. Me, Teal'c and Vala are not effected by the radiation."

"In six hours they will be harmless so we have that much time to find this creature before then." Carter said.

"It's going to be dark soon." Vala said.

"Yes. Which will make things much more difficult on us all." Ford said. "The sooner we get this thing found and killed, the sooner we all go home. Well, some of us anyway."

"With the exception of SG-1, everyone else will work in teams of four. You'll start here and spread out in a 300 meter radius." Landry said pointing at the map. "I want radio contact from each team every ten minutes. If there is any trouble, another team will come to your aid."

"Any questions?" Ford asked.

"Doctor Jackson isn't coming is he?" Reynolds asked.

"No, he's still in England. Why?" Landry asked.

"No offense sir, but night time doesn't seem work in his favor very well."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Ford said. "I've had to help him three times to get back to the gate with a sprained ankle. If he wasn't overseas, I'd have him stay at the base or go home."

More than several people agreed with the idea as they moved out since there was no other questions.

They had been traveling along through the forest for a few hours now. Mitchell was in the lead using his scanner. Ford was the only one without one. Every so often they heard helicopters flying over their heads. Some team, Ford forgot which one had decided to make a bet out of which one would get the first reading on the enemy. The first confirmed reading anyway. The next bet was made on which team would be the one to kill it. A problem was brought up quickly just after whatever team it was made the suggestion of the bet over the open com links. Reynolds brought up the problem saying that both General's were listening in. Landry laughed while Ford said it was a good idea to have a bet. The SGC was loaded with bets to begin with anyway. The only stipulation was that no team was to go gung ho and try to make themselves the first on both bets. Caution was to be taken seriously as though they were on another planet that was totally unknown. Any team that was found to be reckless was going to be in serious trouble. So far no teams were being reckless. And so far no teams had gotten any readings. At the moment it was night time and they were looking around with their lights even though the moon light was helping them see to some degree. Ford looked up through his glasses as the helicopter came over their position again, or so it looked.

"I seriously hope we win that bet." Carter said.

"You just don't want to share those brownies. Can't believe I fell for that bet." Ford muttered.

"The bet only works for the team that kills it." Mitchell said. "Not for getting the reading."

"I forget, what's the bet for the first reading?" Ford asked.

"I believe an amount of money was mentioned." Teal'c stated.

"I didn't make a bet on that did I?"

"No." Teal'c said.

"Why?"

"Because we might win and that wouldn't be good for us seeing as we have enough money to begin with. That's why I told everyone that we decline to be in the first part of the bet." Carter said.

"Oh. My mind must have been elsewhere."

"You do know, that even if we loose the second part of the bet, you have to make those brownies for us anyway." she said with a sly smile.

"I know." he muttered while shaking his head. "Daniel is going to throw a fit when he finds out."

"I've got a reading." Mitchell said as his scanner started beeping.

"Me to." Carter said.

"Figures it would be us." Ford said telling everyone through his com.

There was a lot of moans and Landry laughing in the background. One team was happy because they were betting on SG-1. All the teams were slowly converging as they each slowly got the creature on their scanners. They all came together about a minute later in a semi large open area surrounded by trees. But no creature was there.

"I want everyone to get into the middle of this clearing, now." Ford ordered. "Back to back in a circle. SG-1, keep a look out. And for god sakes people, don't shoot each other."

"Okay, where the hell is it?" Mitchell asked looking around as the teams had gotten into a circle kneeling.

"We should be right on top of it." Carter said looking at her scanner.

"Look, no creature, no matter how stupid is dumb enough to attack a group this size." Vala said.

"Not unless it was mad to begin with." Ford said listening closely to the ground after he told everyone to stop moving.

"True." Vala said.

"Hear anything yet?" Mitchell asked quietly.

"Yeah. Must have some big paws or whatever. It's…" he said looking up past Vala. "That's one ugly…."

"Vala…." Mitchell began.

"Move, sure." she said rolling to the side quickly as everyone spotted the large creature.

Since she was out of the way, they all opened fire. It died very quickly as several dozen rounds slammed into and/or through it. It just stood there and died without moving.

"That's going to take awhile to clean up." Ford said getting off the ground.

"That was really strange." Vala said.

"Why?" Mitchell asked as the teams started to disperse and call for a clean up crew.

"Because it attacked a large group."

"Everyone stop and move back….." Ford began.

"General!" Mitchell yelled.

Ford spun around and fired, only to miss and put a large hole in a tree as Mitchell knocked him to the ground just as the creature was about to hit him. Ford had lost both his weapons and had to use the hidden gun in his coat arm to shoot at the creature with everyone else. It backpedaled but didn't get back into the woods in time as it died like the other creature. Totally riddled with bullets. Teal'c walked over and helped the two to their feet.

"Thanks T. Nice tackle Mitchell."

"Thank you General. I did my best."

Teal'c nodded as Reynolds was relaying back that to Landry that the creatures were dead.

"That makes more sense now." Vala said as Ford muttered something about having bruised ribs a moment ago.

"What does?" Mitchell asked.

"Why the first creature attacked the whole group."

"One distracts the group while the other attacks to cause confusion in the ranks. Rather intelligent for a slug. Creepy." Ford said picking up one of his guns. "Um, anyone seen where my other gun went?"

Several people pointed at the dead creature that was bleeding heavily on the ground.

"Ah, smegging hell…."

"Ah General…" one of the men from another team said.

"Yeah?" he asked while using a stick to get his other gun.

"We all participated in killing the creature." Reynolds said with a smile that was on just about everyone else's face.

He looked up and realized what they meant, and almost felt like crying.

Ford was in trouble when they got back. He had to make brownies for all the teams that participated seeing as it took them all to kill both creatures. Thankfully he didn't have to do it until he was back at the base. It was going to take hours. At least 5 or more. On the bright side, he didn't have to go back to base just yet seeing as they were now on that, vacation. Daniel wasn't there unfortunately, but that didn't matter. All the other teams and such had left leaving SG-1 and Landry. Landry was currently elsewhere in the house while they were all still up playing poker. After all that time outside, the clean up and everything, they were still high on adrenalin. Later it was coffee and some good food.

"Let's see who's flopped their nuts." Vala said turning over a card since she was dealer at the moment. "Hmm, a Queen."

Ford saw Sam look at her cards, thinking heavily. The other's looked at their cards but Mitchell did see the look that crossed Ford's face, a hint of a smile. Carter's face was completely blank, but Ford saw her eyes smiling brightly.

"She's got another good hand doesn't she?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know." Ford said as Landry walked up.

"Ah, hello General. Mitchell is currently the one missing the most chips. We could use some new blood if you wish to join." Vala said.

"No thank you." he said seeing the different piles. "Hmm, I see Colonel Carter is doing rather well."

"Indeed." Teal'c said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, there's a interesting story behind it as well sir." Mitchell said as Carter smiled.

"Oh, do tell."

"Back when me, Teal'c and Ford were going off in that Al'kesh that General O'Neill modified, we played poker to pass the time."

"I always wondered what you two would have done if Teal'c hadn't went." Mitchell said.

"Nothing unfortunately." she muttered.

"They do know how to keep protocol Colonel." Landry said warningly.

"I know sir, but…."

"I didn't mean it like that." Carter said.

"I wouldn't have done anything she meant." Ford said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said giving the two a look. They shrugged. "It wasn't until after they were married…."

"Wait a minute! That rumor is true! You waited 53 years before getting…..um.." Mitchell said stuttering off as he realized what he was saying.

"Getting laid? Kinda crude way of putting it Mitchell. But yes, I waited like I was raised to."

"Interesting. I heard that many men don't do that anymore." Vala said. "Daniel told me that."

"I don't see where this part of the story has anything to do with why Carter has most of the chips." Landry said.

"Colonel Carter, at the time of that mission. Sucked I believe is the appropriate word." Teal'c said as Ford chuckled.

She smacked his arm.

"What? It's true. First hour we played you lost all your chips, twice. I just kept giving you some of mine and you never won them back." Ford said.

"How did you get so much better since then Colonel?" Landry asked.

A smile crossed her face.

"Ford taught me."

"Kinda figured that." Mitchell muttered.

"Ah, but we play strip poker." he said with a smile. It went away rather quickly. "I taught her too well though. I end up being the one without the clothes now more often than not."

"You have taught her well indeed." Teal'c said looking at her pile and then his. She had about 80 of the chips. Ford and Vala were pretty well tied and Teal'c was rather close to them. Mitchell was almost at bust.

"Well sir, any news?" Mitchell asked.

"Final sweeps have came up empty even though the park is enormous. Our scanners do have a limited range. That being the case, we're sending in fresh radio active perimeters and sealing off the area for another week."

"That will do it. Another team came come in later and take a look around after that." Ford said looking at Carter and then his cards.

She dropped some large chips on the table while giving him a look of challenge.

"I fold."

"Again? Damn. That's what? The third or fourth hand against her now." Mitchell said.

"Fifth actually." Ford said shaking his head.

Vala set a card down and then flipped one.

"River comes up, it's a King of Spades. Possible royal marriage or King Kong in the works."

"You've been watching the poker channel again too much Vala." Mitchell muttered looking at his cards again.

"I will match your bet Colonel." Teal'c said putting his chips in.

"I'm out." Mitchell said folding.

"Sam's already won." Ford muttered.

"Are you looking at her cards?"

"I don't have my glasses on Mitchell. I can read her body language very well though."

"And yet, you state that you loose your clothing more often that not." Mitchell said.

"Between us, she hides it well. With other people, she lets me know in subtle ways."

Carter raised her ante another hundred or so.

"I'm out." Vala said.

The two stared at each other for about ten seconds. Teal'c put his in and called her.

"What do you have this time Sam?" Ford asked.

"Four Jacks." she said smiling wickedly.

Teal'c turned over his cards to show a full house.

"Sorry Teal'c." she said pulling the large pot to her. "Look on the bright side, you held out longer than Ford usually does."

"Ouch." Mitchell said.

"I will take that as a complement." Teal'c stated.

"Remind me never to play poker with you Colonel." Landry said. "I'm glad to see you're all having a good time though."

"I'm having fun." Carter said happily as she stacked her piles.

"It's been awhile since I've had a good time like this sir. Best part was when I had to tackle Ford here." he said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't count as a official take down." Ford said as Carter and Vala laughed. Teal'c was smiling with amusement. "I wasn't paying attention to you…"

"That was the point. You always say in those classes, well not always, point is you have said that in every fight you need to look at everything around you. Keep watch on where everything and everyone is so you don't get attacked from behind and such. Especially to keep watch on where your own people are the best you can so you don't end up shooting, hitting or running into them. In this case, you didn't even see me coming. I actually thought, as I was diving into you, you were going to duck or knock me aside or something."

"Surprised me too. I've never seen anyone take you down like that Ford." Carter said and then looked at her chips as she played with them. "Must be old age kicking in."

"Oh ha, ha." he said sarcastically as the other's laughed. "Why didn't you jump me instead of him?"

"Other than because I wasn't close enough, I'm not the one that's going to end up with bruises later."

"Tell me about it. My right shoulder has been aching for awhile now. Kinda felt like I slammed it into a metal pole." Mitchell said rubbing it slightly. "Can't wait to tell Jackson though. No, can't wait to hear how General O'Neill reacts."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Ford said shaking his head with a sigh. "There has to be some bet going on at the base that just got fulfilled."

"Wish I could have been there to see it." Landry said grabbing a chair. "Deal me in. Better yet, let me deal."

"Glad you can join us sir." Mitchell said scooting over.

"I can gladly spare you some chips sir." Carter said handing him some. "No offense, but I'll probably have them back soon anyway."

After another hour or so, they quit to finally go to bed. Cater still had the most chips. Mitchell lost early on. Vala was next to follow and after that they decided to quit.

The next day, they got together in the main room. Daniel still hadn't showed up and didn't seem to be going to. Landry went out to try looking for that duck again. Ford was going to go, but they all had important plans. Plans dealing with the house in the mountains that also hid the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Well, we know why Jack isn't here and knowing Daniel, he and Lara are looking over artifacts and talking about past accomplishments." Ford muttered as he sat a few folders down.

"I gotta ask, what's the odds of them getting together?" Mitchell asked.

"You mean like us?" Carter asked as she opened a folder she had. "I don't know. They never really shared romantic interest before."

"I certainly hope not." Vala muttered opening a folder as Teal'c was.

"Since Daniel isn't here, and neither is Jack, I have their folders with their suggestions and such. We got to remember not to tell anyone about what we're doing here."

"You've said that before." Carter said.

"Sorry. What we want to do here could turn out to be a bad thing if certain people found out about it."

"What would be wrong about it?" Mitchell asked.

"Jack mentioned something about people on the hill looking at, SG-1, as of late. Someone knows that I've changed and have two hearts." Ford said quietly. "As for why I have two now…I guess the connections haven't connected."

"Wait, we're being watched?" Carter asked.

"Yep. At least that's what Jack figures. I haven't found who it is yet. K-9 has been checking the base and around our house for surveillance for sometime now, but nothing has came up yet. He's also been checking the satellites. Other than our homes being taken picture of, there's nothing else. Whatever is going on, has to be being done on paper since K-9 can't find anything electronically."

"Our house hasn't been bugged has it?" Carter asked.

"It was. K-9 detected it when we came home a few weeks ago. I know I told you."

"I don't remember it."

"I think you were dead tired after a mission. We all were. K-9 traced the signal, but it ended up being a dead end quickly after a van down the street took off. I couldn't get to the General in time and they shut down the signal before K-9 could tell me anything. So far, no bugs since then."

"What about our places?" Mitchell asked.

"Went and got the one from Teal'cs the next day and Daniel's too. Found the one at yours the day after. With K-9's help, and a couple of things from the SGC, and such. I placed a object in each of your houses, which includes ours. Through it, K-9 keeps a track of if anyone tries to put any more…devices. So far, no one has tried since. And in case you are wondering Cam." he said looking at him as Mitchell slightly straightened up. "You don't have to worry about anything. K-9 only scans for anything electronically that should be there. Not any…activities."

"And our vehicles?" Teal'c asked.

"They get checked at the base every time you come to work. General fried the unit one guy tried to put in his bumper. According to the surveillance camera, the guy got burned for his troubles."

"Burned?" Vala asked. "You have a flame thrower on your car?"

"No. Nice idea though, but seeing as the fuel I use. Anyway, a highly charged electrical field protects the General from intruders. You try to tamper with the him, and he doesn't recognize you. Buzz!"

"You mean like a zat blast?" Vala said.

"No. More like touching a live wire." Carter said. "Except a little worse."

"Ouch. How bad was he hurt?"

"Somewhere along the lines of first and second degree burns on his right arm."

"We should get onto this before Landry gets back." Carter said.

"Yes. K-9, let us know when he starts back hmm?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay, this here is Jack and Daniel's ideas and things they'd like to see at that house." Ford said pulling out a few papers and setting them in front of them.

"I probably don't even have to look at Jack's to see he probably asked for a pond to fish in." Carter said.

"He tried, I told him not happening. Mostly because there is a mountain lake nearby on the property anyway."

"How much property do we own anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"About 60 acres. Most of it is land that hasn't been touched. Lot of brush and down trees are around. It was easy to…put up the, rather large hanger/garage. Didn't take long either."

With a laptop and construction program, along with several other programs and pictures of the land they were building on within a three acre parcel, they talked and with K-9's help they had different models made up and such. A couple hours later, they got finished. Ford would show Jack what they came up with and show Daniel when he came back to find out what they thought and if anything needed changing. It was only a few days later that a few changes did take place on the plans and then Ford made the necessary calls.


	91. Chapter 91

CHAPTER 91

EPISODE………….200

It is, but it isn't. You'll see……………..

There was a, special day coming up. And no one was saying anything about it. He had came into work very early and gotten things made and such. The others came into work on time as usual. And it was getting near the time for them to go off world. And then he got a call. And his answer was no way in hell. He was ordered to do so otherwise. To which he lied and said yes sir. But he wasn't going to do it. So he opted out for his idea. Which was taking some time since he forgot he took those DVD's off base. Landry had no problem taking charge. And he heard about the, idea, that Ford agreed to do because it was an order. He didn't know Ford had a different idea in the works so he told the rest of SG-1 that Ford was off base at the moment and they were suppose to do this. There was a few arguments but they sat down at the briefing table and looked at the script. The opening scene for the script indicated that SG-1 found the Furlings finally. But that in doing so that Goa'uld came along and destroyed them. Carter started to argue about that and Mitchell was saying something about it getting people's attention when Ford walked in with a small box in hand.

"What the hell are you people doing?"

"General." Mitchell said a little startled. "We have orders to…."

"To hell with them. We have better things to do that help some show that sucked to begin with. I'd rather watch Barney than that….I can't even dignify it as being a show."

"General, you have to do this. The Air Force wants us represented properly. And General O'Neill has ordered SG-1, including you, to participate." Landry said coming out of the office.

"To hell with what he thinks. I love and respect Jack, but in this case, forget it. The Air Force wants to have us represented, they can send in a professional news crew Like Dan Rather or something. You can say you passed the message along and if any trouble comes up because I went against orders, it will all fall on me."

"But we know the orders…." Carter began.

"And I'm countermanding them. We have much more important things to do."

"Indeed." Teal'c said setting the script aside.

"I found it interesting." Vala said doing the same. "I've watched a lot of television lately and apart from a few things, its been pretty good."

"Where is this idiot anyway?" Ford asked looking out the window before looking down the stairs.

The said idiot came into the room from by his office while talking on the phone. Ford walked over to the end of the table where he usually sat and waited. He hung up and muttered something about bad cell phone reception as he placed his briefcase on the table near Carter.

"So.." he began and then saw them not looking at the scripts. "Oh, you're finished already?"

"No." Ford said sternly. "No offense is intended here, but we have very important jobs. We're saving the universe, so unless you can get that ship you once had back here to help us, we can't help you right now. And since we know that that ship isn't going to come back. Besides that, and I know this is going to hurt, your show sucks. I was embarrassed to even watch it. Seeing as SG-1 was on with it, I kept watching."

"There's always bound to be a critic or non fan." he said unfazed. "What do you mean watching…."

"Look, take these scripts and put them away." he said sweeping his hand at the table. "And take this box here, watch these for ideas. Walter….."

"I'm here General." he said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"I still have no idea how you does that." Ford muttered in amazement. "Walter, take him to one of the rooms please and if you want, watch those DVD's with him. If not, have….."

"I don't mind watching them General."

"Cool. Now, you go with him and get ideas from that box."

The man protested slightly as the other's stacked the scripts and handed them back and Walter took him away.

"What did you give him to watch?" Carter asked.

"First season of this place. And the movie that started all this. He should be able to get all he needs from that. If not, tough. We've got a un universe to save, not Hollywood ego's to rub."

"Isn't that illegal since those are classified missions? Well, the files are as well, but those show what happened in better detail. Wouldn't that be a breach…" Daniel was asking.

"I really don't care. Besides that, it was all years ago anyway. He also signed the confidentiality agreement and such so it can't hurt us."

"So, what are we doing now?" Vala asked.

"What else? We have a mission to go on." he said pointing at the gate.

"Yes, and it's very important." Mitchell said cheerfully.

"It's just a recon mission." Carter said as they left heading out to get their gear.

"This is no simple recon mission. It's no less than my 200th trip through the gate." Mitchell said.

"Really? You're counting?" she asked with a strange look. "You're not counting your times are you?"  
"No." Ford said.

After they had gotten their supplies and weapons, they headed for the gate room. Ford had someone else bring down his Tommy gun from the office and he picked it up before entering the gate room.

"As we were chaining our gear, I had time to reflect. I believe this is far from your 200th mission Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated.

"No, it's his 200th trip through the gate." Ford stated.

"That's right." Mitchell said as the gate was dialing. "Anytime I've stepped through the gate, back and forth. Pretty much any time I've stepped through the event horizon. This is going to be huge, the big 2-0-0."

"The gate isn't going to make a bigger splash or anything for you Mitchell. It's just going to…." Ford was saying when suddenly it quit like it lost power. "Going to die I guess. Hmm."

They all turned around to look and saw the people up in the control room were confused as well.

"Mitchell, did you yell at the gate or something?" Ford asked seriously.

"What?" Mitchell asked confused.

"Let's go Sam. K-9 to the control room." Ford said shaking his head as she followed with a small laugh.

"Oh I get it now. Funny General."

"What do we do?" Vala asked.

"Wait. Might be nothing more than a broken circuit or something." Mitchell said.

After a few minutes, Carter looked out the window as Ford gave his gun to be taken back upstairs as he took his coat off.

"Sorry guys. This is going to take awhile."

Mitchell and Daniel both sighed.

"At least we don't have to deal with that guy again." he said leaving.

"Indeed."

"I have to agree with Ford. The script and everything was rather stupid. The characters were complete idiots….." Daniel was saying as they left.

About half an hour later Mitchell came back into the control room to find them still working on it. A few panels and other computers were taken apart.

"How's it going?"

"I have no idea what the hell is the problem. Even K-9 hasn't located the problem." Ford said with his head under the main computer.

Carter walked away from the large computer consoles to the left of the main system.

"We're running another diagnostic program along with K-9. Power is getting through to the capacitors but the charge isn't holding. That's causing the control crystal to send feedback into the interface and reset the programming code of the base computers dialing protocol."

"You have no idea what she said do you?" Ford asked poking his head out.

"The gate isn't dialing out. I got that much."

"Better than what Jack would have figured out." Ford said shutting the panel and getting out. "Problem isn't here."

"Can't you try something like a reset button? I do that sometimes when my computer is giving me trouble." Mitchell said.

The two looked at each other.

"What?" Mitchell asked as they looked at him.

"God is he so like Jack sometimes."

"Kinda creepy in a way." she said.

"What?"

"The reset idea. After the diagnostic is done, if we haven't learned anything. A reset of the system might do it." she said.

"And this compares me to General O'Neill is what way?"

"He comes up with possible solutions when we're stumped." Ford said.

"And then he ask 'what?' several times when we tell him he figured it out."

"Oh."

"Then he'd take credit for the idea when he has no idea what the idea was."

"Hmm. Glad I could help. Notify me if anything happens. I'm going to go eat."

"Yep just like Jack."

"Yeah, take credit, then go eat." she said.

Daniel, Vala, Mitchell and Teal'c were down eating while the other two were still at it. Daniel and Vala were on one side with the other two on the other side.

"Big 200 is just out of my grasp." he muttered around his Jello.

"I don't see the big deal really. It's just another trip through the gate. None of the rest of us have been keeping notes and records on it. Someone else might be."

"It's important to me though Jackson."

"If it doesn't happen today, it will take place tomorrow. It's not like it's a record anyone else is going to beat."

"Indeed. Only you can make such a record for yourself Colonel Mitchell."

"Still." he muttered before looking up. "Hey Sam, General. Any good news?"

"Not really. Diagnostic was a bust." Ford said walking past as he headed for the kitchen.

"We're trying the reset button as Mitchell suggested." she said sitting down next to Mitchell.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ford's getting us something from the kitchen. Chicken Enchiladas I think."

"They were here this morning." Daniel said.

"We were so busy with the gate and such, he set some aside for me and him." she said as he was headed over.

"Here it is." he said setting the plate down and pulling out a diet Pepsi.

"Thanks."

"Why diet pop? No offense Sam, but your figure is just fine." Mitchell said.

"Taste." Ford, Daniel and Teal'c stated.

"Oh. Each their own." Mitchell said.

"What were you all talking about before we came in?" Ford asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Daniel asked.

"Curious mostly."

"Talking about me and the date I have with the big 2-0-0."

"You're not going to miss it Mitchell. It will happen sometime today."

"That future knowledge…."

"Basic fact. The gate should be running before the end of the day. Unless it is something extremely serious. In which case, the gate will open on another day and you'll still get to go through on 200."

"1,264 mission files. Kinda almost like a mile stone that mine will be 1,265. Not a odd number." Mitchell said a little proudly.

"Actually, it's already 1,265 already." Daniel said.

"There's that many files?" Ford asked surprised. "I read them, but I never counted them. Wow."

Then he trailed off muttering low enough that they could barely hear it.

"Wish they had did that many episodes, which you could say explains the books I tried to get and the one's I did read." Carter mostly heard him say.

When he saw them looking at him.

"Never mind."

"Wait. What do you mean Jackson? I've read all the files. There's only 1,264 of them." Mitchell said. "I've read them all recently."

"Actually, you haven't read 30185." Carter said.

"30185? Which one is that?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. I don't recognize it either. But then numbers on files usually trip me up anyway." Ford asked.

"We can't tell you." Daniel said.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, it's….."

"I have the highest clearance known to man." Mitchell said.

"I have higher! Correction, I have the highest despite my rank!" Ford said. "Spill it Colonel."

"We can't." she said shaking her head.

"Who do I call to get this clearance Colonel?" he asked very sternly.

"Who can you tell?" Vala asked.

"We can tell you." Daniel said turning to her.

"It has to do with the time the gate sent us back to 1969." Carter said.

Ford was gone. He started laughing so hard he had to leave.

"What was that about? Why's he laughing? I don't see why 1969 has anything to do with me anyway. I wasn't born until a year later." Mitchell said still looking at the door as they still heard him laughing.

"Actually, it was nine months later you were born." Daniel said.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"You have to remember, it was the 60's." Carter said with a straight face.

"I'm not getting it."

"Oh come on Mitchell. You're not as dense as Jack."

"But sometimes you're so like him." Carter stated.

"Haven't you noticed he's always taken an interest in your life?" Daniel stated.

"Jack? O'Neill?" he said looking at their straight faces before looking to see Teal'c had the same serious face.

"Indeed."

"Do you remember when you were chosen for the 302 program, but you didn't think you deserved it? And how about when you were chosen for SG-1?" Carter asked.

"Wait a minute. Are you all saying that Jack O'Neill is….my daddy?" Mitchell asked looking at them. Their faces all showed complete seriousness.

"Everything is starting to make sense now isn't it." Daniel said.

"I'm being Punk'd aren't I?" he said feeling stupid for falling for their trick.

"We honestly can't tell you about 30185." Carter said. "I can't even tell Ford until he is allowed clearance."

"Yeah right. You're all pulling my leg. No wonder he laughed. He figured it out quickly. Nice try gang. You almost had me." he said with a small laugh.

"Are you implying that we have lied to you Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked sternly.

"No. Not at all."

"He thinks we're pulling his leg." Daniel said.

"I see. It is the same reference O'Neill used when he said, they are yanking my chain."

"Yes, that's the one." Daniel said.

"Is it true?" Vala asked. "I mean the story?"

"They did go back to 1969. But nothing happened that resulted in me being born because of them."

"Is that true?" Vala asked looking at Daniel.

"We can't say anything."

"Wait a minute. Ford showed me those DVD's of all your adventures. I don't get it totally that he came from another universe and such that this place was on TV, but their was an episode concerning you guys and that mission." Vala said as the three stiffened considerably. "He stated he thought Sam looked really cute in that outfit."

Mitchell noticed and ran out of the room. He found Ford looking at that episode. When Mitchell saw the people on the DVD that helped SG-1 then, he realized he was being Punk'd.

"I don't know what is sadder. The fact that I almost believed them or the fact we both got Punk'd." Mitchell said shaking his head.

"I can't believe I fell for that! I…" he said stuttering in a loss of words.

"How about we just not say anything and they'll never know we looked."

"Yeah right." Ford said rubbing his face. "They already know they got us."

"How?"

"A little bird." Daniel said with a smile as he opened the door fully and then walked away.

Mitchell shook his head muttering about how they were going to get teased by this for awhile.

The gang was back in the control room as the two were looking the system over. It had been reset and they were doing another diagnostic before trying to dial out. Seeing as it was going to be several minutes or so Ford headed up the stairs.

"Hopefully we can leave soon." Mitchell said as they got to the top.

"Just need to give it some time." Ford said going into his office. "Where is that bag?"

"We just ate recently and you're digging into a bag of M&M's?" Carter said as he pulled a large bag out.

"Got my paperwork done for now." he said pouring the bag into a large bowl. "And I haven't had any chocolate today. Call it pity eating. I feel so stupid for falling for that mission file joke."

"I'm actually shocked you fell for it." Carter said smiling. "We knew we'd get Mitchell, but you. That was beyond a bonus."

They all walked back out and sat down. Other than Teal'c, they were all enjoying the candy.

"Any ideas on why the gate has decided to act up? Been ten years and then suddenly it decides to quit." Mitchell said.

"I don't know. No guesses or clues or ideas spring to mind." Ford said.

"Baffles me too. But then, we don't really know everything about the gate to begin with." Carter said.

"Indeed. Perhaps, it needs time to cool down." Teal'c stated.

Ford laughed.

"What needs time to cool down?"

They all turned to see Jack standing there in the office hallway. In full uniform.

"Sir." the two said standing up quickly.

"O'Neill. It is good to see you once again."

"Hey Jack." Daniel said as Vala waved.

"Should I call you sir, General or Jack? Or does it even matter?" Ford asked getting up last.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked walking into the room after waving rather widely. "Seeing as even before you got your rank, you never respected me enough to call me sir or Colonel…."

"Actually he did. Later after our first official mission you told him to just call you Jack and then he never really was able to go back." Daniel said.

"I was kidding about all that stuff at the end. After bringing Charlie back, you could call me jackass for the rest of my life." Jack said waving his hand.

"Hmm. Only if your being one." he said patting him on the shoulder. "Why you here?"  
"What. Guy can't stop by on his way from Maui?"

"Maui sir?" Carter asked.

"There better have been a good reason for that. And don't say it was for the women." Ford said.

"No." he said sharply. "I was on duty."

"What's the real reason sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Check on how you were all doing with Marty? Where is he anyway? You all get done already?"

"Oh yeah. A lot sooner than you think." Daniel said with a hidden tone.

"What did you do?" Jack asked looking at Ford.

"I sent Walter and him to a room to watch a movie and some DVD's for ideas."

"Our adventures sir. The first year anyway." Carter said to his confused expression.

"Those files, movies, whatever you want to call them are classified!"

"Let's see, Marty is an alien and it can be proved really quickly if he had to see a doctor that we didn't supply. So yeah, I think he's going to go and tell the world that his really, and I mean really bad spoof of this place is really going on under this mountain. We go to other planets and see aliens."

"Well, when you put it that way. No one else is in there from…."

"No one he works with is allowed in here and Walter is making sure he doesn't tell anyone anything that he shouldn't."

"Oh, good. Sorry I had to make it an order. Higher ups believed it was a good idea. Cover story crap an all. I'm surprised to find that you didn't kick him out of the mountain."

"Why would you think that Jack?" Daniel asked as Jack dug into the candy.

"Hungry?" Ford asked.

"Of course. You remember when we all watched a few of those DVDs of us. We came across the one with the Wormhole X-treme and he stated he thought that episode was embarrassing to watch."

"You remembered that?" Ford asked.

"I thought the same thing after seeing it later. Real reason I'm here. I miss you guys. Not saying family life is bad or anything. Just the thrill of the adventure isn't the same."

"Well sir, we're about to go on a mission. Assuming the gate works soon. We're going through to commemorate my 200th trip through the gate." Mitchell said.

"Really? Wow."

"His trips through sir, not actually missions." Carter said.

"Want to go with us? Be nice to be under your command again. I could use some of your humor again." Ford asked.

"All those times, I was not trying to be funny."

"Makes me laugh anyway. So, you up for it? We'll only be gone for a few hours at most. Less than a day really."

"Sure, why not. I don't see any reason to pass up a chance to go through the old orifice again." he said waving a hand at the window.

"That isn't funny." Ford said shaking his head.

"You guys…." Jack asked looking at them.

They all shook their heads.

"We go through that every day. Better to not think of it as some body part."

"General. Oh, hello sir." Walter said as he stopped at the top.

"Hey Walter, what's up?"

"Gate's running again."

"Finally, let's go team." Mitchell said enthusiastically as he headed out.

"You let him boss you around like that?" Jack asked as they left.

"He is team leader. So yeah. Unless you're taking command."

"Yeah. He's always mentioned he wanted to be under me at least once. And flying the F-302 didn't count."

The gate was dialing as they entered the room all kitted up to go. Landry was coming along. Walter was too though he hadn't entered the room yet. A few other teams were also coming, or had already went through earlier.

"Everything ready Walter?" Ford whispered.

"SG teams 3 through 18 are waiting."

"And the food?"

"All there sir. We sent it all before Mitchell got to the base. The party equipment was sent at the same time."

"Where's….what's his name again?"

"He got his ideas, or said he did. A lot of phone calls came through and I made sure he didn't say anything he shouldn't have. But he's already gone if you were wondering."

"Good."

"Not really General. The series is being started back up."

"Oh god. He puts a character anything like me, I will sue his alien ass."

"Seriously?" Jack asked. "A spoof character of you would probably be pretty cool."

"No. Not happening. Walter, remind me to make a few calls concerning the series when I get back."

"Yes General."

Mitchell had a good idea of what was going on so he kept quiet. Walter never went off world unless for special emergencies or something.

"All right, let's go check out the mysteries of P2C-106." Mitchell said.

They lined up, Jack, Landry, Mitchell and Teal'c. Ford, Carter, Daniel and Vala came next followed by Walter. They walked up and through. Mitchell was really surprised at the effort everyone put into it for his benefit. The party lasted for a few hours. Lots of cake and party streamers and such. Everyone had a lot of fun and it was considered other than a party for Mitchell, a great way to forget about all the problems they were having with the Ori for at least that time. Mitchell tried to get Jack to talk about 30185, just to see his reaction, but Jack said it was too classified.


	92. Chapter 92

CHAPTER 92

EPISODE…………COUNTERSTRIKE

After some well gathered info came to light, mostly about the possible appearance of Adria on a Ori controlled planet, SG-1 decided to go check things out. Blend in with the populous and see if they could hopefully learn more. There was a Ori ship landed on the planet just outside the large city. The people there weren't technologically advanced. They lived in man made brick buildings. Some made of wood though. Kinda like seeing the middle ages, except without the dark parts of it going on at the same time. The land and mountains outside the city were packed with fruitful soil and an abundance of wildlife. If not for the Ori threat, the planet would be a great place to visit the people and take in the sights. They'd been there for awhile now and were blending in with the crowd pretty well. They were all wearing clothes that made it easy for them to blend in. Teal'c wore a hood to hide the metal tattoo on his forehead. So far, no one had questioned them as unworthy or anything like that. All of the people were there in a large area to listening to a Prior. He was starting to introduce the Ori lady Adria to the mass.

"Mark this day. For the darkness has been lifted from your world that the light of Origin may shine upon it." he said calmly.

The calmness was of little surprise. Every report and Prior they had seen was pretty much always calm. They kept quiet and still as the crowd shouted out in joy and waved hands or pumped fist. Some clapped.

"You have cast aside the past to seek a brighter future. Now, hear the words of the Orici."

They looked up and waited like everyone else. Daniel made a quick glance around him and noticed something was wrong.

"Um, where's Ford?" he asked quietly.

They glanced around before looking up as the crowd murmured. A young woman of somewhere in her twenties walked out in a light yellowish dress that clung to her frame. From just above her breast and up from there was nothing covering the skin. Though there was a necklace with a thick black cord around it and a jewel of some sort attached. Her hair, which had to be long, was up in a bun behind her head. She walked out up to the edge of the balcony that hung one story above the crowd. A yellow flag with two black symbols on it, both the same, one on top of the other, was standing up behind her.

"That's Adria." Vala whispered.

"The unbelievers among you sought to hinder our message. They took up arms in an attempt to suppress the truth. But they failed, and were vanquished. A reminder to all that Origin cannot be extinguished. It will flourish throughout this world and countless others." she said making the crowd cheer again until she waved a hand.

They quickly shut up and she turned to give the Prior a nod.

"You have seen and heard of what happens to those who do not follow the true path. Those who reject Origin. Here you shall have another demonstration of that power." she said as a couple of Ori soldiers brought a tall man in a large black coat out.

"You have changed somehow." she muttered quietly as she was looking him over slightly.

He wasn't injured and thankfully the group didn't say anything or gasp out loud. When the two soldiers brought him onto her right and tried to make him kneel before her, he quickly smashed their foreheads together and tossed them off the top. When the Prior went to use his staff, she raised a hand.

"My dear followers, I present to you one of your enemies." she said with a wave as Ford dusted his arms off. "His name is Ford Primus. The son of our greatest enemy."

They booed and hissed, but didn't throw anything. He restrained himself from shouting at them and giving them the finger like Jack would have. But then, even if he or Jack did, they probably wouldn't even know what the gesture meant to begin with. She raised her hand again and turned to him.

"Your attempts to stop us will only result in totally failure. Earth will join us or be destroyed. Why have you come here if you know that failure awaits you?"

"Well." he said calmly as he crossed his arms. "I thought about telling the people how much of an liar you and the Ori are, but I'd be wasting my breath."

"You may try if you wish." she said waving at the crowd lightly. "We will listen to him and then he shall be judged."

Ford suspected that she was hoping he would do so in order to root out the non believers and quite possibly to find the rest of his team. He noticed them out of the corners of his eyes, but he refused to acknowledge their stares or them.

"Well, if they are going to listen and not yell back before I can get finished." he said turning to them slowly as he uncrossed his arms.

The Prior even gasped with the crowd but didn't do anything. She either didn't expect it or never saw it coming when Ford quite literally bitch slapped her. She didn't fall, but she did step back a few steps holding the left side of her face.

"That was for being a evil little bitch that doesn't truly understand the power and knowledge you have." he said pointing a stern finger.

"You will suffer the most…." Adria began as she lowered her hand.

"Then do it." he said opening his arms with a challenge tone before pointing a finger in her face. "But it has to be you that harms me, or kills me. If you have your soldiers or that Prior do it, that means all those god like powers you have are a lie if you personally cannot enact, revenge for that slap, in front of all these people. I am your greatest enemy after all. Who better to put me down than the leader herself."

Adria noticed the crowd was looking at her to enact that revenge. The Prior was even looking at her to do so. She started raising her hand when Ford dropped his arms and turned around slowly. She lowered her arm and walked a few steps closer to look around him also sensing something wrong. The Prior was a little surprised as was the crowd about what didn't happen until everyone started hearing the same thing the two did. Something was coming at them, but they couldn't see it.

Up in space, just in beaming range of the planet, the Odyssey was keeping a watch on SG-1.

"Sir, I'm picking up a energy reading on the planet." the Major on his right said.

"What is it?" the Colonel asked.

"It's a wave of radiation emanating from the Stargate." he said hastily. "It's spreading fast."

"Get them out of there."

"Oh smeg. It can't be that…." Ford began muttering as Adria touched the gem on her necklace.

He disappeared as did the rest of SG-1 as a large invisible wave engulfed the planet. All life forms on the planet instantly disappeared.

SG-1 showed up on the bridge all together.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." the Colonel said as SG-1 turned to look out the window.

"I'm not picking up any life signs on the planet." the Major said.

"That's…" Carter began as she was headed for the console. She stopped and turned as Ford pulled the hat off. Looked a little like a flattened out chef hat in some senses. More like a brown painters hat actually. "What…"

"Sorry Sam, you really looked ridicules in that hat. As for the impossible word." he said setting the hat aside and looking down at the planet. "No. It's not. I think the weapon on Dakara was used. Which begs the question, is the Jaffa High Council holding information of possible locations of ZPM's?"

"Wait, you think that that weapon on Dakara, which I thought the report stated it being dismantled…." Mitchell began.

"They did not dismantle the device." Teal'c stated. "It was decided that Earth would not inform the Jaffa High Council that the ZPM was taken when the incident with the Replicators was over. Instead they were allowed to believe that the device was still functional."

"What makes you think it was the Dakara device?" Carter asked taking the cloak off her shoulders.

"I saw a large ripple across the sky headed for the city. Kinda like watching a wave of heat off the pavement. Except it took up as far as I could see, even skyward. From what K-9 showed me that he recorded, when we fired it off back then with the Replicators, it looked about the same. Besides that, what else could have done this and come from the gate?"

"I saw those reports General." the Major said. "It would make sense. The wave emanated from the gate and covered the entire planet."

"Thanks Major." he said turning back to the window. "I think she saw it too."

"Adria?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." he said looking down at the planet. "Got close enough I could have shoved her off the ledge, or cut her head off with one of my blades. I was tempted."

"I'm still surprised that you slapped her General." Mitchell said.

"So am I." he said turning to leave. He stopped and looked at Vala before walking off again. "Only for your sake did I not outright try and kill her."

"Where are you going?" Carter asked as he was walking out.

"I'm going to go get changed. I don't like woolen clothes."

Down on the planet, no one was anywhere. Their clothes from where they were standing or sitting or what not was there, but that was it.

After they all got a quick shower and a change of clothes, they were going to meet up and talk. Everyone was getting into the black SGC DBU outfits. Vala had finished recently and was adjusting her cuffs when Daniel ran up catching her in the corridors.

"Vala, wait!"

She looked back but kept walking as he caught up.

"Look. Despite what Ford said and considering what information we have, we're not really sure what happened down there. Even though it all points to the Dakara device."

"They're all dead Daniel. That's what happened." she said with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, believe it or not, I know how you feel." he said as they stopped in a intersection area. He placed his hands into his pants pockets as he tried to carefully approach a subject he expected her to possibly fight or blow up at. "Even though she was your daughter and even though she was..."

"Relief." she said still adjusting her cuffs on the jacket. "That's what I feel, relief."

He was giving her a curious and worried look. Part of him was wondering if she hadn't felt the impact of the event yet.

"What? You don't think I want to be responsible for the enslavement of an entire galaxy, do you?"

"It was hardly your fault." he said quietly.

"I knew she was the will of the Ori even before she was born." she said still working with the stubborn cuffs. "I could have done something before then, but I didn't."

"She was your child." he said defensively.

"Maternal instinct can only excuse so much. Of course I did tell myself that my relationship with her might prove to be an advantage. That maybe in some critical moment I might be able to reach her in a way no one else could."

"And you might have been right."

"I'm just relieved I will never have to find out for sure." she said with a fake smile as she walked away.

Daniel didn't say anything else as he followed moments later, but she was hurting.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter announced.

Landry came down shaking his head as Walter was checking for a I.D.C. Ford always left him with the paperwork. Wasn't all that bad, except his hand was beginning to cramp a lot.

"Walter?"

"Receiving Bra'taks I.D.C. sir."

"I'm meet him down there."

Walter opened the Iris as Landry was walking into the gate room.

"Bra'tak, what brings you by?" he asked as the man walked down with a sad look.

"A matter that threatens millions of lives."

"I'm sorry, but SG-1 isn't here if that's who you're looking for." he said as Bra'tak glanced around. "We can pass along a message though."

Teams in isolation suits were down on the planet looking things over. SG-1 was going to check out the ship after it was found to be clear and safe.

"Lieutenant Evans, report." the Colonel said over the com.

"No sign of residual radiation sir." she reported in as the Colonel was pacing the bridge in front of his chair. He walked past Carter who was leaning on one of the consoles as they all listened. "No chemical or biological agents in the atmosphere. The place is clean. General Carter isn't feeling ill or showing any signs of illness."

"At any time?"

"None. Smells the same as before this happened." Ford said over the com.

"I don't know much about this Dakara thing sir, but with General Carter's assessment here, I have to agree with him. The only thing missing down here is living tissue. The clothes and such were left behind. There isn't even any farm animals anymore either."

"That device is capable of that sir." Carter said as the Colonel nodded. "I believe that more than proves it."

"Indeed."

"The Council is convinced that the only way to fights the armies of the Ori is to use the Ancient device on Dakara to attack them." Bra'tak said as they entered the briefing room as walked to look out at the gate.

"That's the same device SG-1 used to wipe out the Replicators."

"Except it strikes out with a new purpose, to unmake living beings. Hours ago a the first target was struck. A planet.."

"We already know about it." he said sternly as he kept looking out the window. "SG-1 was there doing recon."

Bra'tak looked at him sharply.

"They were beamed out before your weapon could hit them. The villagers weren't so lucky." he said turning to him.

"That is tragic."

"It's mass murder! Why in the hell didn't you do something about it?"

"Our new leader, Sa'tak, convinced the Council that this is our only hope for survival." he said sternly. "The more I spoke out against it, the more isolated I became."

"I need to contact the Odyssey. Let them know what's happening. And then I need to meet this man myself." he said forcefully before turning and going into the office.

Teal'c was on the bridge looking out at the planet. Ford and the isolation team had returned and they were all about to go down and check out the ship.

"I am ashamed that my brothers have utilized these methods." Teal'c stated as both Carter's and Mitchell walked up to look out at the planet with him. "There is no honor. Freedom without honor is meaningless."

"I agree Teal'c. This could have been done a different way. A very different way." he said starting out with a sad tone that went away into a thinking tone.

"How so?" Teal'c asked noticing the change in his voice.

"We could have showed the people and other's how much power the Ori truly don't have." he said thinking. "With the information we have on that Prior from the Sodan…."

"We could possibly make the device on Dakara only take out Priors. If we could find the frequency…." Carter said getting the idea quickly.

"No Priors, no Ori or Origin. We come along and tell them we did it and they might see the truth. From there relocate or…"

"Nice idea." Mitchell said getting it pretty quickly. "The Colonel can send the message along to the SGC. Your dog and the other scientist…"

"Hey!" the two stated.

"Sorry. K-9 and the other scientist.." he said hearing them mutter the word better. "Can get to work on finding that frequency. We have a unmanned and unguarded Ori ship to go after."

"We must act quickly before reinforcements arrive." Teal'c stated.

Less than ten minutes later they beamed into a corridor inside the ship. Just in case, they had their weapons up and ready.

"Hmm. Nobodies home." Ford said glancing around.

"Funny." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Do you know your way around this tub?" Mitchell asked.

"All the corridors look the same. I haven't got my bearings yet." Vala said.

"There has to be some sort of control room. I'm guessing it will be in one of the forward sections." Carter said.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover." Mitchell said. "Time it split up. Okay, me and Teal'c will look this way. Daniel and Val will go that way, and you two will go that way."

"Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason why me and Sam are together?" Ford asked.

"Kinda figured you'd want it that way."

"True, but I can't play favorites even though I want to."

"I know. I have you two together because you're the smartest ones in the group."

"Oh! They finally noticed Sam." Ford said jokingly as she chuckled and Daniel groaned.

"Funny, real funny." Mitchell said turning around walking away. "You two can crack their system better together than apart. Everyone check in every ten minutes or so."

"Can I ask you a question?" Vala asked as they started off.

"Just because you have to ask me to ask makes me think I should say no."

"Back on the Odyssey you said you knew how I felt." she said looking around a corner while he just kept going. "What did you mean?"

"What?"

"With Adria. You said believe it or not, I know how you feel."

"Yeah." he said with a sigh as he looked into a open room. "Um, ten years ago my wife was taken as a host by a Goa'uld."

He kept walking and it took her a moment to process what he said.

"The framed picture. On the wall in your office." she said running up. "Is that her?"

"Yeah." he said a little sadly. "Her name was Sha're. We were married just over a year when she was….taken. I swore I would get her back."

"What happened?" she asked as they stopped outside a closed door.

"Um, I joined SG-1 and searched for her for over two years. But in the end I couldn't save her. And for a long time I felt guilty that I failed her."

"And now?" she asked concerned.

"Now, I can at least take comfort in the fact that she's not suffering at the hands of the Goa'uld. I guess in a small way, I feel relieved as well." he said and then took off walking again.

Mitchell and Teal'c were walking through the ship, not talking. And they were being the most careful of the group. Keeping watch for any possible hidden enemies. Teal'c placed his back against the wall keeping watch as Mitchell waved his hand over a scanner to open an door. A sort of low thumping hum emitted from the room.

"Wow."

Teal'c turned around and looked into the room. The room was extremely large and in the middle was some power source with what kinda looked like five large curved blades hanging from the ceiling that came down around a glowing circle on some system.

"I'm no expert, but this looks important."

"Indeed."

"It has me thinking, it looks like a good place to drop some C-4."

"I would be the best opportunity to disable the vessel should it become necessary." Teal'c said as he took Mitchell's gun.

"Just in case we can't get this thing flying before the Ori comes back," he said digging into his vest and pack. "We win one for the home team while hauling ass for the gate."

Teal'c nodded.

"A great Jaffa once said, exalted it the warrior who achieves great victory without battle."

"Winning shows strength, winning without fighting shows true skill."

"Oh, you are a student of ancient strategies." Teal'c said impressed as Mitchell stood back up.

"No, General Landry was telling it to me. I think he was quoting Sun Tzu." he said walking in. "Or it could have been Doctor Phil."

Teal'c followed and the door closed.

Back at the SGC, Landry had changed into off world attire that was desert camo in color.

"I've already advised the Pentagon that I'm heading off world. Reynolds will take over for now." Landry said as he and Walter were walking. "I might be awhile."

"With all due respect sir, you think you might consider taking along a few marines?"

"This is a diplomatic mission Walter. Last time I checked, the Jaffa were our allies."

"Yes sir. But General Carter never leaves…no he doesn't go anywhere without his weapons. Well, I guess he thinks he's the exception to the rule. Which isn't a bad thing."

"He is the exception to the rule in just about ever aspect. But this is their world and I'm going to go my way. Bra'tak will be there with me."

"See you later sir, and good luck."

"Why did you ask him that question? Or did you ask knowing what he was going to say?"

"Other than to see what he would say, but to also find out if that was what he was going to say. I didn't expect the smart comment."

She laughed.

"Daniel didn't like that." she said.

"No. I'm not trying to fill Jack's shoes, but sometimes, it's just not the same without him here."

"I miss his smart mouth attitude too. His jokes were funny sometimes, but I could never laugh at him, rank and all."

"And yet I kept and still get away with it."

"Yeah. You really got on his good side. One airman laughed at one of his jokes, that wasn't really a good thing at the time and he got his ass chewed out hard. Hammond fixed the problem quickly and had Jack take the day off."

"Hmm."

"Kinda creepy in a way that there is no one here." she said looking around a corner. "The stillness and complete lack of sound is…."

"Weird. There should be at least some sort of noise. Barely hear the air getting circulated and such."

"What would you be doing if it Mitchell had us all split up?"  
"All of us being alone and looking? Probably hum or talk to myself. Or mutter incoherently."

"When I said you were weird when we got married, I didn't expect some things."

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"Your sleeping thing. You have to sleep with noise and such."

"Listening to you breathe is just fine with me."

"Took you a week."

"Yes. But then we didn't sleep a lot during that first month together."

"Did we ever really recover?" she asked seriously.

They both cracked up outside a closed door.

"Any ideas where we could be now?"

"We should be near the front or close to it." she said as he kept his Tommy gun ready.

He nodded and she ran her hand over the scanner. They both pointed their weapons in and seeing nothing, they lowered them and walked in. On either side of the room, which was rather small. Just enough room to fit a Volkswagen beetle into, there was consoles built into the walls, but only on the left side. Kinda like the Enterprise-D had at the back of the bridge. Monitors above the consoles showed different things, such as ships systems, functions and such. In the middle of the room was a small raised platform that had a chair in it. The platform was some power system by the blue light that came from it. In front of the chair, at almost the same farness away that the command chair on the Daedalus class ships had, was a large window. A cloak with some other clothes were in a small pile at the foot of the chair.

"Looks like we found the bridge." she said slipping her pack off slowly.

"Mitchell said something about a power core." he said looking out the window. "You're probably thinking the same thing I am with that chair."

"That it's probably a chair similar to the one like the Ancients use?"

"Yep." he said sitting it in carefully. When nothing happened, he got up.

"Let's see if we can find anything useful or helpful in the databanks. Maybe a manual way to activate this ugly boat."

"See if you can remove a panel or too while I get my laptop out." she said looking at the console to the left of the chair. "I don't see any way to link our system to anything up here."

"Hey all, we found the bridge." Ford said with a cocky tone.

Daniel and Vala stopped as they heard it.

"His voice doesn't sound right." Vala said.

"He's being funny." Daniel said before responding back. "What else have you found?"

"Well, other than a missing Prior. He left his clothes and staff at the foot of a chair that we are quite sure being the command chair…." Ford said.

"They way it looks and is set up, I believe it is set up like the chair in the Antarctic site." Carter said through the com.

"Being they were the same people at one time, similar use of technology isn't surprising." Daniel said. "Can you activate the chair Ford?"

"No. Looks like it takes Prior to fly this."

"Which means all their ships are flown by Priors. Since he can't activate it, I'm guessing the system is designed to only work for their unique brain physiology." she said.

Teal'c and Mitchell were finished some time ago with setting the explosives and were looking around the ship again as they heard the conversation.

"Plan B is in place." Mitchell said.

"Last resort only Cam. Sam and I are going to see if we can hack the system here."

"Good luck. Try to make it quick though. It probably won't be long before the Ori…." Mitchell was saying when Teal'c raised a hand making him stop.

"Mitchell?" Ford asked.

"Hang on." he said quietly as he and Teal'c were listening to the sounds of some loud walking.

The kinda sound that comes with troops moving. They both turned around quickly and pointed their weapons.

Carter was starting her laptop as they were waiting for a response. She looked at him and then his com. He took the laptop as she kept looking at the controls.

"You do it. Just in case."

She was a little confused but did it anyway.

"Cam, are you still there?"

"Yeah, we're here. We've got a little company though."

Four Jaffa were pointing weapons at them. Two zat's and two staff weapons.

"I am Bo'rel of the Free Jaffa. And we have come to lay claim to this vessel." the lead man in the front stated not lowering the zat. He actually shook it slightly in a menacing tone.

"Calm down brother. We were here first." he said not lowering his weapon either.

"Cam, report." she said.

"It's all right Sam. Just a little misunderstanding with our Jaffa friends. You two get back to work."

"There is no misunderstanding. We achieved this victory and therefore we come to claim the spoils!"

"What you have done is sacrificed the lives of thousands of innocents." Teal'c stated as he moved a few inches closer to Mitchell.

"No one is innocent when they join with my enemy."

"They were invaded by an army with massively superior firepower." Mitchell said.

"They should have resisted."

"So, die at the hands of the Ori or die at the hands of the Jaffa. Some choice."

"Jaffa are here already? They must have been waiting nearby in a cloaked ship. The Odyssey would have picked up the gate activating." Ford said.

"He'll call us if he needs help." she said getting her cables out to hook up to system. As she was about to the power flickered and made a powering down sort of noise at the same time. "That wasn't me."

"I knew that." he said putting the Sonic Screwdriver away. "Wasn't me either. Never got to try this."

Daniel and Vala were stopped in a corridor listening and waiting to see how things went with the Jaffa. Mitchell, Teal'c and the Jaffa looked around but kept their weapons up as the power flickered.

"Enough of this! The ship is ours! Now lower your weapons!"

"That's not going to happen."

"Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said looking off to his right with his eyes.

Mitchell noticed the signal and stepped back firing his nine at a Jaffa just down the hall from them. He missed as the Jaffa stepped out of the way and he fell against the wall as he took a hit from a zat. Teal'c fired his PC-90 as he quickly took cover against the corner wall. They started returning fire as Teal'c kept firing back. He grabbed Mitchell's PC-90 and took cover against the wall on the other side firing back with both weapons.

"Odyssey, this General Carter. I want Teal'c and Mitchell beamed out of here right now."

"Do it." the Colonel ordered.

The Major tried and kept trying.

"Major?"

"Something is wrong sir."

Teal'c was still firing back and he pointed his weapon the other direction as the other Jaffa came out. He didn't fire in time and took a zat blast falling unconscious at Mitchell's feet.

"We should have heard something by now." she said.

"I seriously hope they aren't dead. Find out." he said hooking the wires up to the insides.

"Odyssey, what's happening?"

"We're getting too much signal degradation for successful beam out. As far as we can tell, the malfunction isn't from this end." the Colonel said.

"Guys, we've got a problem. The Odyssey can't beam us out."

Daniel and Vala were running through the ship and slowed down some as they kept looking for Jaffa.

"Why not?"

"Well, I think I accidentally activated the shield." she said as she continued to mess with the console above Ford's head.

"Can you reverse it?" Daniel asked.

"We're working on it." Ford said.

The console sparked as Ford tried the Sonic Screwdriver. A few different settings didn't help.

"Better stop before you blow something up. Namely us."

Out in space, three Hal'tak motherships came out of hyperspace and approached the planet.

"SG-1, this is Odyssey. Three Hal'tak vessels just exited hyperspace and are moving into position around the planet." the Colonels voice said through their coms.

"Get out of here Colonel. Your ship isn't powerful enough to take on that many ships." Ford ordered.

"Besides that, we don't have any other ships."

"Catch that Colonel?"

"No other ships. Understood. We'll leave the area before we're detected." the Colonel said then looked at the Major. "Get us out of here. Good luck SG-1."

"Same to you Colonel. Inform the SGC for us." Ford said before signing off.

Landry and Bra'tak had made it to Dakara. Landry was rather impressed with the area and how it looked. Arial photos and other photo's, plus being told how the place looked just didn't make it as real until you'd been there. Satek was in his office, which was a room with a few things here and there. There was a slightly curved desk he was standing behind that had papers and a few other items on it. Two Jaffa were standing just behind and on either side of him. Two more Jaffa were on the other side of the desk talking to him.

"The Ori, it turns out, are not invincible. This first strike against them must be considered nothing less than a complete success." Sa'tek stated.

"But at what cost?" Bra'tak stated from the doorway.

They all turned to look.

"Leave us."

The four Jaffa bowed or nodded. The two in the front gathered a couple of scrolls from the desk and walked out as the other two entered.

"Unable to gather support from your fellow Jaffa, you dishonor yourself by seeking it elsewhere."

"I'm honored." Landry said and then with a small bow. "General Hanky Landry."

"The Tauri, your people…."

"Are pissed. Your use of this Ancient device violates our prior agreement." he said walking up to the table.

"An agreement that was made with the former leadership that I no longer feel bound to."

"So you're going to have your people go back on their word?"

He slowly walked out away from behind the desk, but not around it fully.

"Much has changed since my predecessors consented to that agreement. We now face a enemy powerful enough to render our conventional weapons useless. Your forces have proven equally ineffective. This device is our only means of striking back at them."

"Which includes slaughtering innocent people?"

"If future strikes gives us the power to recover enough of their ships, we will have a strong enough force to fight back with." he stated forcefully as he walked up and placed both hands on the top of the desk. "But until then, this device it our only option."

"Incidental genocide is not an option."

"Granted, the cost of victory is great. But the cost of defeat, would be even greater."

Daniel and Vala were running rather fast through the ship. They hadn't came across anyone so far and heard little else. Until they rounded one corner. Daniel waved his hand a direction and she got the message. They both ducked into an open room quickly as four Jaffa came around another corner and walked past.

Mitchell was laying on his side, still unconscious. A slightly disturbing dream going on at the same time. A Jaffa walked up and tapped his left shoulder lightly with the end of the staff weapon.

"All right!" he said waving his left hand around near his face quickly. "All right."

He got up slowly remembering were he was and what happened. His weapons and vest were taken away. He looked to his left to see Teal'c sitting on a bench against the wall nearby.

"Where is the rest of your team Colonel Mitchell?" the lead Jaffa asked as Mitchell was shaking the effects off still.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were speaking with a female." the man said kneeling down and holding the CB unit out for him to see. "And you mentioned more than one person."

"Oh, right. Them." he said still blinking. "They were both back in the village. They're probably went to the gate and are back on Earth right now."

"You are lying." he said getting up and activating the device. "This is a message to all Tauri on this vessel. My name is Bo'rel. My brothers and I have taken this ship in the name of all free Jaffa. I have Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell in my custody."

Daniel and Vala listened in as they stayed hidden behind a pulpit that the Prior probably used. There was a couple candles on the pulpit and a open Origin book.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to them."

No one said anything.

"If you do not answer immediately, we will assume your intentions are hostile. In which case we will deal with the prisoners harshly."

Still nothing was said.

"So be it." he said with a nod.

Teal'c stood as the Jaffa near him aimed the now powered staff weapon at his head. Mitchell looked at the same weapon that was just activated by another Jaffa that was also aimed at his head.

"Guess this guy needs a lesson in who he's dealing with." Ford said with a growl.

Ford started to activate his com when Daniel came on.

"Bo'rel this is Daniel Jackson of Stargate Command. Listen, there is no reason we should be fighting each other, we should be working together."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible."

"Look, we are dealing with some advanced technology and we have some experience that will be useful."

"You doubt our ability to fly this ship?" he asked with conviction and anger.

"I'm saying there isn't a lot of time and it would be in everyone's best interest if we pooled our resources."

"My orders are to take this ship and everyone on board. You will reveal your location to me now."

Daniel wasn't about to do that yet. But he didn't have much choice as they both heard a couple staff weapons activate. They both turned around to look and see they were found.

"That won't be necessary." he said looking at the two Jaffa.

One of the Jaffa's took the com unit from him.

"Bo'rel, we have them."

"Well done. Hold them until our patrols find the control room."

Ford picked up his Tommy gun as she was working on the laptop.

"You're not leaving are you?"

"Nope." he said digging into his vest and small pack. "If they want this ship with a fight, then they get a trashed ship."

"We can blow the power core."

"And if that fails, we do this." he said pulling C-4 out and placing it in certain areas of the bridge that wouldn't really get noticed much.

"Not a bad idea." she said working fast on the laptop. "You think you can cover the door?"

Daniel and Vala walked out with their hands behind their heads.

"You're making a big mistake. More Ori ships will be here soon."

"And they will suffer the same fate."

"I think not." a voice said.

They all looked around but didn't see anything or anyone. The weapons the four Jaffa were holding flew away from them and they grabbed for their throats choking suddenly. They all lifted up into the air a few feet and then they stopped breathing moments later and then fell to the ground dead. The two looked at the bodies in some amazement and then at the doorway as they lowered their hands.

"Adria?" Vala asked in surprise as a woman walked in.

"Hello, mother."

Daniel quickly knelt down and grabbed a zat. He aimed it but never got the shot off as the weapon was taken away from his hand and a staff weapon was lifted off the ground pointing at his face. It activated as his hands reached up and choked his own neck. She was looking right at him.

"Okay, we all know darling, that you have telekinetic powers." Vala said grabbing Daniel's hands and trying to pull them away. "You can stop now."

The staff weapon fell but Daniel was still holding his throat. She looked at her and walked up slowly.

"I have missed you mother. They said I should forget about you." she said as Vala stepped forward. "That you abandoned me because you didn't care."

"No." she said shaking her head.

"I knew you would come back for me." she said smiling.

"How is it that you're alive? Everyone else on the planet was killed." she asked with concern.

"I was saved by this." she said holding the small jewel on the necklace. "It holds a small piece of the City of Celetis. It protects me. It keeps me safe."

"Oh." she said thinking suddenly it must not protect her from certain people. Ford did give her a rather hard slap that everyone heard.

"Soon, the other ships will come for us. And once we're back with the fleet." she said slowly hugging Vala. "I promise you mother, we'll never be separated again."

The Jaffa were standing around waiting for information about the other patrols finding the control room. Teal'c was seated once again and Mitchell was seated on the wall opposite him. There was a table in the middle of the room between them with all their stuff on it. Bo'rel was looking at the different items and picked up a flashlight.

"There are some who hold the Tauri in great esteem for their assistance with us against the Goa'uld." he said slowly walking over to Mitchell.

"I'm guessing you're not one of them."

"No. While I recognize the contributions you have made, I question your motives. I suspect is had more to do with self preservation than generosity. We had a common enemy." he said still looking different things over. "And as much as the Tauri would have us believe that we could not defeat the Goa'uld without them, I know better."

He picked up a unknown device and held it out.

"What is this device?"

Mitchell looked at it, seeing it was the detonator.

"Haven't got a clue."

Bo'rel hit a button and it made a noise as it came on. Back in the power chamber, the four blocks of C-4 lit up in the timer.

"I will not ask you again."

He looked at the guy and opened his mouth before turning away.

"Nope, still nothing."

Teal'c kept his calm and still demeanor, but a slight smile crept onto his face as he suddenly realized if Ford was with them, he would most likely be laughing. Bo'rel flipped the side of a red switch up and placed his finger against a smaller switch underneath.

The two were working rather hard to hack the system, him looking over Carter's shoulder and pointing things out when suddenly the power went out.

"Hmm, that's strange. But I've been getting a creepy feeling for awhile."

"What sort of feeling? Not the Immortal…."

"No. Adria wasn't one of them." he said getting up and helping her to her feet. "But I think she is alive. Kinda got the same feeling from when I met her on that balcony."

They both headed for the door only to find it didn't open. Ford went to pry it open when she stopped him.

"Got an idea. Besides that, the door might make a lot of noise if you force it." she said grabbing the staff off the floor.

"Nice." he said sweetly.

The power went out and Bo'rel turned telling a couple Jaffa to go see what was happening. The only light on the ship was the candles.

"Listen, we are not rejoining the fleet." Vala said. "You are coming with me."

"No I can't." Adria said taking her hands away from Vala's. "I can't abandon my armies."

"They are not your armies." she said sternly.

"Of course it is." Adira stated sternly as well.

"Well, as your mother I am putting my foot down." she said making herself look more authoritative as she placed her hands on her hips. "You are to young to have a army."

"They look to me for guidance, for protection." she said then looked at Daniel. "And for answers."

She walked past her mother and looked at Daniel who had at sometime removed his hands and placed them on his legs.

"Tell me what happened to my people on this planet?" she asked forcefully.

Daniel kept his mouth shut and did everything in his power not to say a thing.

"No, don't." Vala said waving a finger. "He doesn't know anything."

She kept at it and Daniel was really straining.

"Adria!"

Daniel fell back breathing deeply as Adria looked at her mother.

"You have a strong mind." she said walking past him as Vala knelt down next to him. She looked at one of the Jaffa.

"Wake up Jaffa."

The man awoke and started breathing as she lifted him into the air. Daniel and Vala could only stand back and watch.

"Welcome back. Now tell me, what happened to the believers that helped spread Origin to this world?"

He just kept gasping for air and didn't say anything.

"Yours is a backwards people, too primitive to create such a effective weapon. Now tell me, how did it come into your hands?"

He still refused.

"Where is it?" she asked very forcefully.

"Adira, stop…" Vala began saying as she walked forward.

"Don't interfere mother!" she said pushing Vala back. Daniel barely kept her from hitting the wall. "Where Jaffa?"

Mitchell and Teal'c were still sitting in the dark. Though there was light from the burning fires on the small pedestals, it was little. Only two Jaffa were guarding them. One that was pacing around and the one with the staff weapon pointed at Mitchell. Mitchell and Teal'c looked at each other as they heard music come from the com unit on the table. The Jaffa didn't know the music, but the other two did. It was from the Final Fantasy game Ford like to play, one of them anyway. Kinda sounded like trumpets.

"What is that?" the Jaffa asked Mitchell.

"Music. It's from a game back home. Interesting game really." he said waving his hands slightly. "A RPG which stands for…"

The Jaffa at the doorway was sent flying onto the table face first, which broke under his weight. The other Jaffa was to startled to do anything as Mitchell slammed him into the wall. A quick kick to the head ensured he wasn't getting up. Teal'c slammed his hand down onto the back of the neck of the other Jaffa before he could get up.

"Nice alert General."

"We try." he said picking the Jaffa off their stuff and setting him aside. "Kinda figured a sound you would know would be a signal you could understand."

"It worked."

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c said getting his stuff.

"What's with the Prior thingy?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh this." Carter said waving it slightly. "Opens doors. No power going to anything so…."

"Not our fault." Ford said quickly. "Hey, did you see how that guy landed on the table?"

"Yeah. Like he was pushed or something." Mitchell said.

"Nope." Ford said with a smile. "I think I'm the first person to have ever officially kicked our enemy in the ass. Former enemy, but. Didn't fly as far as I wanted…"

Teal'c thought it was amusing while the other two, though they did smile about it, groaned.

"Where is the weapon?"

He shook heavily and the strain was too much.

"Da…..kara."

She jerked her head and he was tossed aside to die again.

"Dakara." Adria said.

"If you continue to use this weapon in violation of our previous agreement, our alliance is in jeopardy." Landry stated.

"And what does this alliance do to benefit the Jaffa, hmm?" Sa'tek asked as the paced back and forth behind the desk.

"If not for the Tauri, we would still be slaves to the Goa'uld." Bra'tak stated as he walked up.

"That was in the past." he said coming around to them. "And now we face a more dangerous enemy. And every day while we lose more ground to the Ori, the Tauri home world remains curiously untouched."

He stopped just in front of Landry.

"We are the ones fighting this battle. We are the ones dying by the thousands."

"And yet you chose to test your weapon on a human world. Not on one of your Jaffa planets that have fallen to the Ori. Why is that exactly?"

"This discussion, is over." he said turning away.

"What happened after we were knocked out?" Mitchell asked. "Last thing I thought I heard was the General ordering the Odyssey to get us out of here."

"The Odyssey tried to beam us out of here, but somehow the shield has been activated." she said as they were walking down the corridors with their flashlights and weapons at ready. "I thought it might be my fault, but after checking the controls, I found it wasn't me."

"Someone else is on board then." Mitchell said.

"I think it's Adria. Kinda feels like she's around here." Ford said. "I'll explain later. The other problem we have is three Hal'tak's are in orbit above us."

"The Odyssey?" Mitchell asked.

"Told her to leave the area. Can't risk loosing her."

"Then the Stargate is our only means of escape." Teal'c stated.

"Sounds familiar, but why escapes me." Ford said jokingly as they all smiled.

"Heard from the other two recently?" Mitchell asked.

"No." Carter said.

"Jackson, Vala. Come in."

They were looking at Adria as his voice came through.

"We are getting the hell out of Dodge."

"Too late." Adria said as the ship powered back up.

They were headed back to the bridge and stopped as the power came on around them.

"Oh yeah. She's definitely here and I'm sure she has a psychic control." Ford muttered.

"Is it just me or does the ship feel like it's powering up?" Mitchell asked.

"And moving." Teal'c stated as they took off quickly.

"I need you to rally your supporters and see who you can trust." Landry said as he and Bra'tak were trying to leave the Council building and head back to the gate. "In the meantime…"

Several Jaffa came up and pointed active staff weapons at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bra'tak demanded as Sa'tek was coming up the hall behind them with two more Jaffa.

"We just received word. The Ori ship has just taken flight."

"I might be able to override the primary systems from the control room." Carter said as they kept heading for it.

"Hopefully none of the patrols came across the bridge." Ford said. "We only have the one laptop."

In space, the Hal'tak's were fighting back and loosing as the Ori ship used its powerful weapon to blow them away quickly. After they were defeated, less than ten seconds, it took off into hyperspace.

"Scans are detecting no transmitter signals on the planets surface." the Major reported as the Odyssey came back into orbit about a minute later. "Is it possible SG-1 escaped through the gate?"

"Well, if they had, Stargate Command would have given us a heads up by now." the Colonel said. "No, it's more likely they are still on that ship."

"Sir, if that's the case, then it's one its way to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet. In which case we've lost them sir."

"Maybe not. We still have a chance at rescuing SG-1 provided that that ship is headed where I think it is. Major, set a course for Dakara."

"The Ori ship destroyed three Hal'tak vessels before jumping into hyperspace." Sa'tek said as they were now back in his office.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Landry said.

"The Jaffa on the planet reported no gate activity, there was no other ships in the vicinity, nor were there any survivors after the initial attack." he said walking around and standing before Landry. "Not a single soldier of the Ori was left alive."

"What's your point?"

"The only other people on board that ship are from Stargate Command." he said accusingly.

"You cannot possibly think that Tauri are responsible for this?" Bra'tak stated.

"What other explanation is there?!" he asked with the same accusing tone.

"We are not in the habit of launching sneak attacks on our allies." Landry stated. "However much we might disagree with their tactics. I can assure you that General Carter would not allow such an attack to even take place under his command."

"Lies! You are jealous of the power we have under our command through the Ancient device." he stated loudly. "You decided to address that balance by taking the Ori ship! When those Hal'tak stood in your way, they were swept aside."

"Sa'tek. This is madness." Bra'tak stated.

"We shall see." he said with anger. "Guard them."

He walked out of the room as the two Jaffa crossed their staff weapons to prevent them from leaving.

Ford went first and opened the door.

"All clear." he said going in.

"Nice bridge. Kinda small." Mitchell muttered as Sam went to her laptop.

"It appears we are in hyperspace." Teal'c said as they all looked out the large window.

"If she's here like you said, any idea where we are headed?" Mitchell asked.

"Sam, can you find out?"

"Trying." she said as she punched away at the keys.

"I know Tomin will be pleased to see you again." Adria said.

"Tomin is alive?" Vala said walking up to her. "He wasn't on the planet with you?"

"No. I have been traveling with various ships. As the leader of this great enlightenment, it is important now that I make my presence known, especially now that the first inroads are being made. When the rest of the fleet arrives, I'll have a much harder time with it."

"How many other ships are coming?" Daniel asked.

"Many, many more. By my estimation, the galaxy will be converted by the end of the year."

"Jackson, come in." Mitchell asked through his com. "Jackson, Vala, do you read me?"

"Dammit." Ford muttered.

"We're going to have to go look for them. T." Mitchell said with a wave.

"We'll keep at this." she said as they left.

"Call if you run into her."

They were looking around and checking different rooms. Then they came around a corner to find three Jaffa pointing weapons at them, again. They got their weapons up quickly. It was Bo'rel and two others.

"Well, at least it's not raining." Mitchell muttered.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Adria said. "You should be delighted. As the mother of the Orici, you will be revered by all those who follow Origin."

"While I appreciate the celebrity status." Vala said leaning on the pulpit. "I have to admit it would get very tiresome, very quickly. Especially if I had to perform for the masses. I'm not very good with crowds."

"There would be no demands of you. All you have to do it accept Origin in your heart." she said with a smile.

"That could be a problem." she said waiving a finger.

"Perhaps at first. But eventually, you will embrace the truth."

"No, I don't think so." she said shaking her head.

"You're my mother. If I can't convince you, how can I be expected to sway the countless thousands of worlds in this galaxy?" she said with a loss of confidence. "Until I have brought you into the fold, my mission here is a failure."

"I can be very stubborn."

"Oh yeah." Daniel said agreeing rather happily.

"Then I will be very patient, and very determined."

"What about all the other people who refuse to bow down and worship the Ori?" Daniel asked. "Are you going to show them the same courtesy?"

"There is a limit to my patience."

"There is a difference to devotion and blind submission. You can't expect to win the faith of your followers through fear and intimidation."

"What would you have me do?" she asked getting in front of him.

"Give people a choice."

"I'm trying to bring a galaxy of people from the darkness into the light. In order to do that all doubt must be removed or it will spread like a cancer. It's that simple." she stated.

_Oh how I wish Ford was here for this debate_. Daniel thought.

"This is getting a little old, don't you think?" Mitchell asked.

"You will turn this ship back immediately!" Bo'rel demanded.

"Yeah, unfortunately we are not the ones flying it."

"You lie!"

Teal'c pointed his weapon away and took a step forward with his hand out.

"Would you accuse me of lying as well?" he asked as they aimed their weapons at him. "We are unaware of who is flying this vessel but we believe they may be on board with us."

Teal'c figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell them who they thought was really in charge of the ship.

"We in fact share a common enemy."

"Whatever is between us, we can finish that later." Mitchell said. "Right now, we have to re-take this ship."

Bo'rel looked at the two Jaffa went them and they all lowered their weapons.

"That's more like it." Mitchell said lowering his.

"Adria, listen to me…"

"I'm sorry mother but the time for talking is over." she stated glaring at her. She then looked to the door. "We've arrived."

The Ori vessel dropped out of hyperspace heading for Dakara. Mitchell and Teal'c entered a room nearby to look out the window.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Dakara." Teal'c said sadly.

"Oh no."

"What's….oh boy. This isn't good." Carter said looking out the window.

"Shut down that weapon, any way you can. I don't care if it takes overloading the damn thing."

"My suspicions have been confirmed." Sa'tek said as he entered the room with several Jaffa behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Landry asked.

"The Ori ship has arrived. You would try and force us to give up the Ancient device rather than have us wield its power."

"I am telling you my people are not responsible for this!"

"We will assemble our fleets and lay siege to your world. We will take back the Ori ship and avenge our fallen brothers." he said with a seriously threatening tone that he meant.

"You don't think that she is here on friendly terms do you?" Mitchell asked. Seeing Teal'cs expression. "Nope, me neither."

"With the engines activated, there may be a significantly greater reaction to the C-4." Teal'c said as Mitchell pulled out the detonator. "This ship may well be destroyed."

"Yeah, well. I was thinking the same thing." he said flipping up the red switch. "Sorry. Plan B."

"I'm not getting anywhere with…" Carter began saying when Mitchell came over the com.

"Sorry. Plan B."

Ford dropped his head and held her close.

"We must not allow this ship to launch an attack." Teal'c stated.

"Right." he said as his thumb twitched on the switch.

When he didn't do it right away and Teal'c noticed the ship getting closer to the planet.

"Colonel Mitchell…."

"Yeah, just trying to think of the appropriate last words."

"Hmm." he said nodding.

"Sorry, got nothing." he said with a small chuckle as he flipped the switch.

Nothing happened.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Teal'c stated.

"A little hesitant there Cam, what are you doing?"

"Not working. Hang on." he said trying it again. Still nothing happened after a few tries.

"Go find Daniel. We can already guess why nothing happened." Ford said over the com line, which they had on another channel.

Adria was looking off in some direction like she was seeing through the walls or something.

"You should thank me. I just saved your lives." she said turning back to them.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

She turned and looked at the doorway as a Jaffa entered. He was quickly thrown back into the wall as Bo'rel and the other Jaffa were coming up on the room. The door closed as they got near. At the same time, the Odyssey came out of hyperspace and stopped quickly seeing the Ori ship.

"SG-1, this is Odyssey, do you read?"

"Yeah, we are all here." Ford said.

"We're going to try and beam you out of there."

"Wait for our signal. Sam is still working on getting the shield down while trying to also shut down the weapons. Stay out of range and keep the ship behind this one."

"Understood. We'll be waiting General."

"The weapon is capable of firing through a gate." Sa'tek said as they entered the room where the weapon was stationed.

The room was now surrounded like the inside of most of the Jaffa buildings. Instead of the sandy floor and the dirty old wall that was there when SG-1 was using it, it had been refurbished by the Jaffa. Several pedestals with flames come out of them surrounded the room against the walls.

"But it is also capable of sending out a wave that will encompass this world and beyond. Wiping out all life forms on any ships that happen to be in planetary orbit." he said walking around the large table. "We will be perfectly safe here in this shielded chamber. You will survive to bear witness."

They watched as a Jaffa pushed down different columns in the table. The Ancient screen behind Sa'tek still had the blue background with information scrolling by in Ancient.

"The Jaffa, have finally taken their place as the true power in this galaxy."

Bo'rel and his men were firing their staff weapons at the door.

"It won't be that easy."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked looking away from the door. "I'm about to destroy the only real threat against us."

"You are forgetting about someone. What about the Ancients hmm? And how about that guy that slapped you? You didn't seem to be able to do anything to him."

"You know as well as I do they will never get involved." she said smiling slightly. "As for him, he will be dealt with in due time. We have free reign in this galaxy."

"Adria, listen to me. I promise to stay with you and listen to the whole Origin thing. I'll even try to keep an open mind. Just let everyone else go."

"It is too late for them." she said looking back at the door a moment. "But don't worry. I'll be keeping him alive. We have plans for you."

Daniel wasn't sure how to take that. And it scared him. Though he was doing a good job of not showing it.

The Jaffa was just finishing up on setting the weapon to fire.

"We are ready."

Sa'tek nodded and then turned to look at the Ancient screen.

"My people may be on board that ship!" Landry said moving closer.

"Not for much longer. Fire the weapon."

The Jaffa nodded and pushed down another tile. The mountain shook slightly on the inside where they were. Outside, the top opened like a apple split into four sections and a large glowing ball arose from out of it.

Both of them were getting very close.

"I think this is it." she said hitting a final button.

The ship made a noise like it powered down slightly.

"Yep, shields are down." he said removing her laptop quickly.

"Odyssey, we are ready to go." she reported.

"Get them out of there." the Colonel ordered.

Sam was a little startled as he grabbed her and the staff they kept and pulled her out of the room quickly. They kept going down the corridor fast as he pulled a small device from his pocket.

"Never know…"

"I just hope it works better than Plan B did." she said as he pushed the button.

Down on the planet, the weapon fired off and started engulfing the planet.

Adria was talking to Daniel and Vala when they suddenly disappeared and left her confused as to what had just happened. Mitchell and Teal'c were walking down a corridor when they vanished. The other two heard the explosion and kept moving as they started to feel and hear the sound of atmospheric decompression.

"Colonel, I'm detecting a explosion on the ship." the Major reported as SG-1 suddenly appeared on the bridge.

"Did you say explosion?" Ford asked quickly.

"Yes General." the man said confused.

"Hey, it worked this time. Colonel, better get us out of here before she gets pissed off. We left a little going away present that you just detected."

"Major." the Colonel said quickly.

"Sir, sensors detected the Ancient weapon being used on Dakara." he said after they entered into hyperspace. SG-1 relaxed knowing they were safe now.

"Won't do any good. Only one person was on that ship." Daniel said.

"My daughter." Vala muttered.

"What did you do?" Mitchell asked the other two.

"We blew up the bridge." they said together.

"Got some info…" she said waving her laptop.

"And a souvenir of sorts." he said waving the Prior staff.

"Hmm, good job. At least something went right." Mitchell said impressed.

"It was Plan C. Third times a charm sort of thing."

The Jaffa were still shooting at the door when the wave went through the ship. They died and she watched as it passed over her and her shield. Now pissed off, she activated the weapon striking the mountain over and over again. Inside it, it was shaking bad enough they were barely able to stand.

"What happened?!" Sa'tek asked.

"The weapon appears to have no effect." the Jaffa said.

The mountain shook again under another heavy impact.

"Come! Come!" Bra'tak yelled pulling Landry along. "The area was evacuated. The gate is unguarded."

"Fire again! Fire the weapon!"

The Jaffa activated the controls as the mountain shook under another impact. The two turned at the even horizon to see the mountain take another hit. They jumped through as the top of the mountain was struck followed by another hit that totaled the mountain. Another shot hit it as it was falling down to ensure total destruction. Landry and Bra'tak made it through and the Iris closed as Landry yelled to have it shut. Before the gate shut down, they all heard heavy impacts against the Iris.

A few hours later, the Odyssey returned home and beamed SG-1 back into the base. After getting back into their BDU outfits, they put things away, such as the staff and her laptop before going to the briefing room to see Landry. He wanted to talk to them. They came up the stairs as he was looking out at the gate. Bra'tak was also there and SG-1 waited till they were done telling him what happened before hearing what happened with them. About an hour later they all met up again to find out what had happened at Dakara. Bra'tak had left shortly after the first meeting to go to another Jaffa planet and tell them about Dakara and to see about someone checking things out. He came back and they were now finding out the info. Teal'c came up the stairs to find them all at the table waiting. Ford and Carter were following behind him.

"The news is grave. The cargo ship dispatched to investigate the area reports that there is nothing but complete and utter devastation." he said sadly. "Dakara is no more."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done more Teal'c. We tried." Ford said patting his arm. Teal'c nodded. "Unfortunately, things get worse. The Ori have taken five more planets."

"Two of which are Langara and Hebridan. We haven't received anything from our allies on either world." she said.

"We are getting our ass whupped. And the Merlin device is are only shot at stopping them." Mitchell said.

"As of this moment, I am taking full command of everything here at the base. SG-1 is to devote their full time to finding this weapon. Forget everything else you do. That weapon is top priority." Landry said standing up and giving them looks. "Is that understood General?"

"Crystal."

"Good, you're all dismissed." he said leaving.

"The Council is in disarray. The Jaffa nation is fractured. Without Dakara to hold us all together, I fear that everything we have fought for all these years will be lost." Bra'tak said.

Ford wasn't the only one who could swear the man looked ready to cry, but he was holding it in well.

"The war is not yet over old friend." Teal'c said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If only I could have done more to oppose Sa'tek."

"There is nothing to be gained by second guessing ourselves." Vala said where she was laying her head on her arms on the back of one of the chairs. "You can't remake the past. So look ahead…"

She got off the chair and started leaving the room.

"Or risk being left behind."

"Wow." Ford muttered after she left.

"She displays the wisdom, of a battle seasoned warrior." Bra'tak stated, obviously impressed with her. Teal'c only nodded.

"She's a mother. That's close enough." Daniel said.


	93. Chapter 93

CHAPTER 93

EPISODE……………MEMENTO MORI

On a corner in one of the slower parts of that town, there was a diner, Sol's diner. It was a nice place to go eat, rather friendly and well kept. Kinda a family kept business where pride in the work and keeping customers happy took place. The place was rather packed at the moment. A man and his wife plus their two children were sitting at a table as a young black haired woman walked up in a waitress uniform walked up. Parents on the left and the children on the right. There was other people also in the establishment eating at other tables or at the bar.

"Hello, welcome to Sol's diner. I'm your waitress Val. What can I get you today?"

She had on a gray dress that went to her knees. A name tag just above her right breast and a yellow apron around her waist. She also had a hat on that was holding the bulk of the back of her hair up even though a lot of it was hanging on her shoulder. A notepad and pen were in her hands.

"Have you had a chance to look over the menu? Might I suggest the meatball sandwich? It's the owners personal favorite." she said pointing at the large Italian guy that everyone could see cooking behind the counter in the kitchen.

He smiled and waved at them as he put a finished plate on the counter to be picked up for someone else out there.

"Sounds good." the wife said.

"And you sir?"

"Um, two junior meals for the kids and I'll have a club sandwich."

"Okay." she said writing.

"Oh, and can I get some extra pickles on that?"

"Sure thing."

Outside two guys were looking inside the store. One had a very light bit of hair on their head and was rather menacing. The other guy had lots of hair and a full beard. The two looked like a up to no good pair, which was unfortunately the case.

"Thank you." he said.

"Water's all around?"

"Sure." the guy and wife said.

"Okay." she said writing as the two men walked in.

"Okay, once the food comes, that's it for the games." the wife was saying as Vala walked away.

Vala was at the end of the counter writing on her pad when the two men came in with a couple of snub nosed revolvers. They demanded everyone to drop all valuables on the tables and to open their purses.

"You, go pick it all up!" the bearded guys said holding out a plastic bag for Vala.

She turned and back off with her hands near her chest as she looked at the gun.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he said pointing the gun at her while gesturing with the bag.

She grabbed the gun with both hands and twisted, then grabbed his hand doing the same. He was twisted around so his back was to her. A few quick jabs took him down and the other guy went down as she gave him a very swift kick in the nuts and then tossed him into a empty table which broke under his weight. While the other half conscious guy that was still being held by the gun over his head that she hadn't let go of, since his hand was twisted, she grabbed a metal napkin holder and smashed it across the back of his head taking him out. The gun was in her hand and she gave it a few twirls before holding it right. A plate on the floor spun a few times before stopping, not broke at all Everyone was shocked and amazed, more her than anything else. The owner walked out quickly with a metal meat hammer to find the situation taken care of as he ran up to her.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." she said confused.

She handed the gun to him and sat down a little scared.

Three weeks earlier………………..

They had been to a few different planets checking things out for information and checking on leads for the weapon. So far they hadn't found anything. And it was starting to get to them, nerves wise. The Ori were gaining more planets the longer they had no weapon to stop them. Some planets other teams were able to evacuate, other's were totally devastated because of their refusal. Landry asked them at least once a week if they had any news and Jack called a several times to find out any news. He always had enough time to talk to everyone on the team for at least a few minutes. Except Vala since he really didn't know her.

A few days ago they had a mission off world which involved checking out a potential Ancient outpost or building of some sort. It was a Ancient outpost, but it didn't do them much good seeing as they never made it into the place and probably weren't going to be able to ever, at least not in their lifetime. Daniel gave them the address from a book he found in Merlin's library. The M.A.L.P. showed a snowy planet. And Ford groaned loudly. Mitchell wanted him to come and ordered it on the grounds they needed someone with the Ancient ability in case that said ability was needed. A couple hours later they were suited up in winter gear. It was a little difficult for Ford to wear his coat, but he did so anyway. They weren't even gone a hour when they returned.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter announced.

"Who is it?" Landry asked.

"It's…SG-1? That's strange."

"Maybe they got done early, but just in case. Medical team to the gate room." Landry said on the phone. "Open the Iris."

The gate opened and they all walked through, all un-hurt. But totally and completely soaked. They were dripping wet and covered with snow. Ford walked past them shaking as Landry came into the room with a very curious look.

"Hey sir. We'll talk later." Ford said with a shaky voice as he walked out of the room quickly and past the medical team.

He was rubbing his hands together and shivering quite a lot. Not to mention he had a slight blue tint. Seeing the other's also cold, which was a little strange seeing Teal'c shaking as well, he told them to go get checked out and get warmed up before coming to tell him what happened. A couple hours later and in warm clothes, they were sitting around the table drinking hot coco. Some of them had marshmallows.

"Okay, so what happened and did you find out anything?" Landry asked looking at them.

Ford was sitting on his right with Carter and then Mitchell. Teal'c, Daniel and then Vala were on the other side.

"No, found nothing. Didn't even get into the ruins." Ford said holding his hands around the mug.

"Why did you return then?"

"A, problem arose sir." Mitchell said.

"Can you tell me what it was that happened? You all came back completely wet and covered in snow. Were you all involved in an avalanche?"

"Thank god no." Ford said before Landry finished. And with a shiver that had nothing to do with how cold he still felt. "Bad, bad memory."

"A, um, snowball fight happened sir." Mitchell said looking in his cup.

"Excuse me? Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

They all nodded, slowly.

"You were playing around with the snow, grown people…" he said getting a look from Ford. "You're a grown man General."

"Not enough." Daniel muttered.

"And you were all on duty!" he shouted and then after a pause, he calmly asked. "Who started it?"

They all pointed at Ford who raised his hand enough for it to be seen but it was back on the mug after Landry saw it.

"Right. Now, who are you covering for General?"

"No one. I did start it." he said taking a drink.

"I've really got to hear this. You're suppose to be settling an example seeing you're the superior officer."

"He failed." Daniel muttered.

"I never really grew up, in a sense." Ford muttered ignoring Daniel and the look at Landry gave him.

"Colonel." Landry said looking at Mitchell.

"Everything started off pretty well sir. We left the gate and headed for the location the U.A.V. had found. The skies were clear though it was obvious that it had snowed rather recently." Mitchell said.

"The trees were really huge sir and were loaded with snow." Carter said.

"We came up on a stone archway that had a lot of snow on it and several icicles." Daniel said. "I brushed off some of the snow to find the Ancient language inscribed into the sides."

"Daniel and I had to remove our hoods and goggles to be able to see it more clearly. We were reading it when one of the icicles broke off." Ford said.

"The icicle landed on General Carter's neck and proceeded to slide down and onto his backside as he jumped around." Teal'c stated making the other's crack up.

Ford didn't laugh though. Landry kept from laughing but it was obvious he was holding back.

"At first we thought he was under attack or we were actually and started aiming our weapons around. After he stopped dancing….." Mitchell stated.

"I, was not dancing."

"Okay, once he stopped jumping around, we found out why he was doing it." Mitchell said.

"They all laughed, even Teal'c when I told them what had happened." Ford said.

"I don't see…." Landry began.

"He mentioned more than his ass freezing sir." Carter said trying to keep a straight face that turned into a snickering fit.

"Ah."

"I told him to shake it off and that I knew what it felt like. He complained and I called him a wuss sir." Mitchell said putting his cup back on the table after he finished it.

"When we all turned away and headed for the Ancient building, General Carter pulled his sword out. I heard him remove it and when I realized his intended target, I managed to get out of the way in time." Teal'c said.

"Target General?" he asked accusingly. "You lost your temper and were going to attack…"

"I would never attack them with my sword sir." he said shaking a hand quickly. And I didn't loose my temper. I, um, threw it at a tree they were all passing by."

"We were literally blanketed by what had to be three feet of snow." Daniel said. "Despite the hoods and face mask, it was still cold."

"General Carter then proceeded to laugh at them. To which a yelling match started." Teal'c said.

"So, that's when everyone started throwing snowballs?"

"Not yet sir. We were yelling at him for the stunt he pulled and he was yelling back and complaining about how he hated the cold. His mask and hood was down by then and so was ours."

"I picked up a snowball and threw it at him sir." Carter said.

"Caught me right in the face." Ford said taking a drink.

"Which made us all laugh." Daniel said. "He started yelling and she threw another one."

"I caught it and threw it back catching Daniel in the chest as she ducked."

"I laughed only to have Jackson throw part of it in my face." Mitchell said.

"They then proceeded to throw more and more snow at each other." Teal'c stated. "General Carter ended up being the target for most of the attacks."

"Teal'c must have felt left out because he tossed one as well. Right in my face." Ford said.

"Indeed. I believe the correct expression is, I knocked you flat on your ass."

"That's the right one T." Mitchell said with a laugh.

"How long did this go on?"

"We don't really know sir." Daniel said.

"We finally got too tired and cold to continue and when it started snowing, we decided to head back." Vala said.

"Good thing we did sir. By the time we got back to the gate, it was getting hard to see anything." Carter said.

"What sort of disciplinary action is going to happen sir?" Mitchell asked.

"You're all in luck. Nothing is going to happen."

"It is because I started the problem?" Ford asked.

"That's one reason. Main reason though is because had you stayed on that planet, we would have had to send the Odyssey to get you out of there. After you left the gate room, I had a team assembled that had artic weather condition training get ready to go check things out. Since you all didn't come back with anything, much less say anything, I figured something came up to keep you from getting into the place. Had it been an enemy or something bad, you would have stated so before leaving the gate room. When Walter sent the M.A.L.P. through, we found that it was snowing the size of baseballs." Landry said. "As far as we could tell, with the weather pattern indications, it's not suppose to stop for a long time. Several years according to the meteorologist we have on hand. There was over ten feet of new snow at the time."  
"Wow. We would have been stuck there for over a week." Carter said.

"I'm thinking someone came along and gave us some help." Ford said draining his cup.

"What do you mean?" Landry asked.

"The temperature was like, fifteen degrees. We guessed it was suppose to climb up to 35 later, but. At the time that icicle dropped, it was too cold for it to drop because of it being to cold and we didn't hit that archway much less cause enough….vibrations for it to even fall. There was several icicles up there and some of the them were a lot bigger."

"So you think someone pushed it off so it would go down your back and make your balls cold?" Vala asked making Landry and the others chuckle.

"Daniel, you need to help her learn when to not say certain things." Ford said. "But essentially Vala, yes. Probably my mother seeing as she always thought I was a wuss too when it came to cold weather. Dad was the same way. She used to hound him about it a lot to. We would have all froze on that planet if we hadn't left then."

"Hmm. You all get some rest and make sure you don't get colds. Dismissed."

Now they were at today. Today was another rather stressful day and everyone could see that Vala was getting tired of staying in the mountain all the time. Before Ford, one of the other members of the team would take her out at least once a week. Either just to let her buy things or to show her around. Vala and Kate went out one day together and surprisingly had a lot of fun. Watched a movie and ate at a few places before buying clothes and other things. It had been a full week since she had been able to get out of the mountain and going off world didn't count. Daniel decided to take her out to dinner and informed Ford of it. Daniel half expected Ford to make a joke or something about it. But he didn't. He in fact told Daniel to take care and have fun. And if anything came up, such as a Immortal problem, stay with her and tell the person to call him. Or Daniel was to call him. The restaurant they went to was suggested by Ford who had taken Sam there a few times. It even had valet parking. Ford and Sam really preferred a different restaurant that was in another part of town where dancing took place when couples wanted too. They had a table to themselves in part of the room. Wasn't the center of the room, but it wasn't against the wall either.

"Thank you." Vala said as the female waiter pushed her chair in.

"Your menu." she said handing her one. "And for you sir."

She walked off as they opened their menus. There was a small candle lit lamp on the table along with a single yellow rose. Plus the normal things, salt, pepper, utensils. Vala was in a nice blue blouse like top and brown dress slacks she found in town. It didn't cover her arms, but it did to everything else. One of those frilly ones. Daniel was in a white button up shirt, a nice pair of dress like pants and a causal but semi classy dress jacket.

"Fancy." she said smiling as she looked around. "Not like those fast food places and such."

"Well, I know you don't get off the base much, unless it's official business." Daniel said taking the napkin out of his wine glass, which was empty. "And those times that Ford and whoever goes with him takes you. I figured I'd take you somewhere nice since they didn't."

"Well, I don't mind telling you I've been looking forward to this little date all week." she said happily as she mimicked what Daniel did with his cloth napkin. Which was putting it in his lap.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly call it a date." he said looking at the menu.

"Oh, I've watched enough of your television to know what a date is Daniel. It's a romantic event typified by dinner, a movie, and/or karaoke, and then culminating in a night of…." she said with a certain hint.

"Okay, this is definitely not a date." he said quickly. "This is, two friends and co-workers out for dinner."

"Oh, well I…"

"Hi." a waiter said as he walked up.

"Hi." they both said.

"Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Absolutely." Vala said with a beaming smile.

"Tonight's martini's are chocolate, passion fruit and Sochu plum."

"They all sound nice. What do you think Daniel?"

"Passion fruit for her and a bottle of water for me please."

Once he left, they started to both talk at the same time.

"Dan…"

"Listen."

"Oh.."

"Let me start."

"Okay."

"Look, I know it hasn't been easy for you, adjusting to your new life here." he said holding his hands together on the table. "Learning to trust new people and more importantly, resisting the temptation to return to your old ways."

She nodded.

"But you have worked hard, to make a place to be with us and, the dinner is my way of saying thank you. Thank you for proving me right when I said we could take a chance on you."

"I, don't know what to say." she said a little embarrassed.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just say what you were going to say before I interrupted."

"Okay. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah. It's…" he said pointing.

"Okay." she said putting her napkin on the table. She gently squeezed his cheek as she went by.

"Hmm."

Vala walked past a few people working and headed for the yellow hallway that went to the bathroom. There was a pay phone on the wall and some guy on it. She ignored him as she was headed for the ladies room. The guy got off the phone and grabbed her around the neck sticking a needle into it before she could stop him. She tried to call out but succumbed to it quickly. The guy looked around quickly as he placed the syringe in his pocket and placed her arm over his shoulder. She moaned as he was taking her to the front door. The waiter that was bringing her and Daniel their drinks gave them both a stare.

"She needs some fresh air." he said walking past.

Vala looked at him trying to say something but she was way to drugged and her body hadn't taken away the effects yet. Daniel was still looking at the menu when the waiter showed up and set the drinks down.

"Your friend has taken ill."

"That's not p…I'm sorry?" he said catching himself quickly.

"Your friend was not feeling well and another gentlemen escorted her outside."

He got up quickly and ran. Outside, a four door white Cadillac had two men waiting for the other guy. She was starting to come out of the drug when they were pushing her into the car.

"Quickly, the drug is wearing off!" one of the guys said.

She tired to fight back, but another shot made her groggy again. She was pushed into the back seat with one guy while the other guy that brought her out climbed in. The tires squealed loudly as the man gunned the engine. Daniel came racing out to see the vehicle leave, but he couldn't make out anything other than the color. He looked down to find the white flower she had in her hair.

"Oh, I am in so much trouble." he muttered picking the flower up.

Somewhat later, but still that night, at another location, Vala was strapped to a bed with I.V.'s going into her arm. It was a old hospital bed. She was tilted to a slightly sit up position. The drug was wearing off again and she started waking up. She looked down to see some blood on her good shirt next to her left arm.

"You won't be getting help any time soon. We had to remove it during the car trip, which is why you have blood on your shirt." a blonde woman in a business suit said as she walked up. "It wasn't easy to extract, but your hidden transmitter had to be removed."

Vala looked around to see she was in some small dark room. A few lights here and there, though bright, only gave enough light to illuminate her and the equipment around her and the two guys off to her left. Beyond that, it was pretty dark. There was some large computer like system of some sort in front of the two guys, but no monitor.

"Do I know you?"

"You did." the blonde said flashing her eyes. "A long time ago."

"Not remembering anything." she said shaking her head.

"Qetesh, the Goa'uld that once occupied your body, was a rival of mine. She was a very intelligent adversary. Which is why I eventually decided to partner with her. In retrospect, I should have been more careful about trusting her." she said looking off into the darkness.

"As the host to that Goa'uld, I was an unwilling participant in many of Qetesh's thoughtless actions. If this is a revenge thing, well…" she said squirming slightly and smiling. "Your anger is, misplaced."

"This isn't a revenge thing."

"Oh." she said wondering what was going to happen.

"This is a search for answers." she said nodding at one of the men. "My position in the Trust has allowed me considerable resources."

The guy came over and attached a device to the side of her head in her temple.

"Ow!"

"Ever since I heard that you joined Stargate Command, I've been watching and waiting, for an opportunity. It finally presented itself tonight." she said with an evil smile. Then her voice turned to anger. "We would have had you much sooner, but that General wouldn't let you leave his sight for even a minute. I was beginning to think he was going to go into the bathroom with you sometimes. If it wasn't for his extreme infatuation with Samantha Carter, I would have thought he wanted to be with you."

"Oh no. We have no attraction to each other."

"No matter. That's now all in the past and today, he isn't here."

"What exactly do you want with me?"

"The code, to an Ancient tablet that I helped Qetesh locate long ago. A treasure map of sorts. She was suppose to share it with me, but instead decided to keep it to herself." she said angrily. "From what I understand, she was never able to decipher it. I would like that opportunity."

"To be honest, it doesn't ring a bell." she said with a shrug of loss.

"That's because you have suppressed many of the details from your time with Qetesh. The full genetic memory of the Goa'uld would drive your inferior human mind insane."

"Actually, that isn't…." she began saying and then stopped. "Never mind."

"If you are referring to your Immortal capabilities, not even that would keep your brain from serious damage, mentally speaking."

"If you need this information so badly, why haven't you just made me into a host again?"

"It is impossible to take a Immortal as a host, once they are Immortal." she said with a dark laugh. "The Trust isn't stupid. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate a pre-immortal in which to make the perfect host. The system these Watchers have is quite impressive. Infiltration has resulted in several failures and many attempts to infiltrate their computer systems have yielded the same results. Probably because that asinine General upgraded their systems."

"Hmm. I guess you can't get the information then. Which means kidnapping me was pointless." she said with some hope of being let go.

"Luckily, we have this device to help us find what we are looking for." she said waving at the computer system on her right. "The device attached to the side of your head has sharp metal spikes that are inserted into the skin, as you recently felt. The tips were lightly brushed with naquada to ensure that the device will stay and perform its function."

The two men turned a few dials and rolled some strange ball thing as Vala looked over at it.

"This will take awhile." one of the guys said.

"I'll leave you to it then." she said hearing a whine building.

Vala only looked on after her as she left. And then came on the intense pain.

Daniel called them and Ford had teams sent out to look around that night. He and the rest of the team came to the base. Daniel was still in his clothes from the outing. Kate was out with one of the teams looking around, hoping that she'd get lucky and feel her. If she ran into any other Immortal, she was to show a picture and tell them that this person was a very new Immortal learning under Ford like she was and that Vala was off limits. So far, a lot of the Immortals, which had been informed through different channels, knew to leave Ford alone and any Immortal he was working with. Carter was attempting to use the satellite system to find her through her implant. Mitchell and the other two, were somewhere. Daniel and Ford were currently walking through the base talking.

"So, you two were just starting to have your meal…."

"Not yet. We, well, the drinks just came and then the waiter walked up with them and told me someone took her outside."

"Great. This kinda figures. You know, with the plans we all had tomorrow night."

"Umm…"

"House." Ford coughed lightly.

"Oh yeah. I kinda spaced that with the current problem."

"That's not what I meant. The point was, we were going to see the completed idea and then decide on….getting things and such, and now we can't do that."

"Hasn't been all that long and they've already finished."

"With enough money, you can get things done quickly. Hopefully we can find Vala and then go out there. Problem is, I can guess who took her."

"Yeah, I'd bet the Trust is behind this too. How many teams did you send out?"

"Well, there was four I could send out that do the night shift. I cancelled two other teams that were suppose to go off world to go search as well. Kate is also helping look. The local authorities along with the State Police are out there too."

"Is the N.I.D. helping?"

"Yeah. Sam called Agent Barret to see if they could help, which I understand he has people working on right now."

"You still having trouble with him then?"

"Personally, in a sense yes. I know it wasn't his fault he was brain washed, but because he let out and helped Ba'al get that info, it just irks me still to have to ask for his help even though he got help. I just need more time to get over it."

"Is SG-1 going to go look?"

"Not yet. I want to wait till we learn something. Such as a location. I want us all to get ready though for when we hear something."

"In case we need to raid some place?"

"Yep."

Vala was squirming in pain on the bed as they used the computer to scan her brain. A laptop screen that was attached to the non Earth based computer system was showing images, though slightly distorted sometimes.

"We're starting to get images from her suppressed memories." one of the guys said.

"Dial it down." the other guy said.

Vala sighed loudly as the pain went away. She was still breathing hard as one of the guys walked up with his arms crossed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with no real concern.

"A little dizzy." she said not looking at him as she kept breathing hard.

"Hmm."

"A little tired." she said then looked at him angrily. "And very, very angry!"

"Well, that's because the flashbacks you experiencing are bringing up some long buried emotions that may be coloring your unconscious mind." he said still unconcerned and with a bragging tone.

"I'm going to kill you both in the most painful way. I learned a few new tricks from a close friend." she snarled.

"Things will go a lot faster if you just relax."he said smiling as he leaned down. He stood back up and looked over his shoulder. "Whenever you are ready."

The equipment powered back up and pain flooded her system again.

It was now morning and all of SG-1 had stayed at the base. Ford and Carter did manage to get some sleep, but it wasn't all that great. Teal'c got sleep easily like always. Actually, it was very hard to tell if Teal'c ever had trouble sleeping, unless he got sick, which was never really. Mitchell seemed to get some sleep and he was up and going at the right time. Daniel hadn't went to sleep until late and that happened when he fell asleep on his table in his office.

"Jackson, rise and shine!" Mitchell exclaimed loudly as he entered the room.

Daniel sat up quickly and almost feel off the chair stool.

"What is it? What's going on?" he asked putting his glasses on.

"Barret, he came through for us. He just sent over a list of suspected Trust safe houses. Hopefully our girl is in one of them. Both Carter's have already taken off looking in the General Lee. You're with me and Teal'c. Let's go."

Images kept popping up from her time as a host on the laptop. She was trying to fight the assault, but it was pretty much impossible. The best she was really doing was keeping from crying out in pain. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

Several teams were at different locations. Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel stopped outside one safe house which was an old run down small style warehouse in a slum like district. Kate and the team she was with came across another one, but they found nothing quickly since she sensed no one around that was Immortal. Ford and Carter, along with K-9 came across one building and after a quick scan and him feeling nothing, they moved on quickly. Another team came to another safe house, but unfortunately, SG-1 was not with them. Another team also came across the last safe house on the list, and they were like team four. No SG-1 or Immortal to help.

The machine was turned down and the guy walked back up again with a arrogant look.

"You know what I think the problem is?" he said as he watched her breath heavily.

"That I can't strangle you?"

He smiled and laughed as he got closer to her face and leaned on the top of the bed with one hand.

"You're delaying the process and in the end, you're just delaying the inevitable. Why don't you try and keep an, open mind. Hmm?" he said then looked at his partner.

She kept from crying out as the pain returned. He stayed by her watching as she jerked and clenched her teeth. After a moment, he walked away going back to look at the laptop screen.

"What was that?" he asked as they heard some small explosion.

They looked outside the plastic wall sheet but didn't see anything.

"Turn it down."

Mitchell and the other two along with several of the men with them came rushing into the safe house they were at to find it completely empty. Only a flat bed trailer with some big items that were under a tarp was all they found.

"Damn. Maybe they'll have luck at the other locations." Mitchell said.

"Well, Kate and her team found nothing." Daniel said.

"Both Carter's were also without such luck." Teal'c stated.

"That leaves two teams to go." he said rushing out.

The door lock was blown and the men came rushing in quickly. Several Trust members came out from behind stacks of wooden crates and shelves firing MP-5s and zats as a team four came rushing in firing back. It was obvious quickly that the Trust was loosing men quicker than the SGC personal.

"Cover the door." the arrogant blonde guy said going over to her.

The other guy went out with a nine millimeter Glock and fired as his partner was trying to un-strap her. A zat blast took out the guy at the door before his partner could get her other arm un-strapped. He turned and went to the computer and started working when an officer came in shooting him with the zat. He went down twitching as he was hit. Unfortunately, the computer was also hit and it almost literally fried her mind. The pain was so great she couldn't scream. Then it was all gone and she was looking around confused and breathing hard once again. He walked up taking the straps off her legs and was almost finished when he was shot in the back a couple of times by the guy on the floor, who passed out seconds later. Vala pulled the rest of the stuff off her and got up quickly as she heard the gun fire going on. Some woman firing a MP-5 went down from one of the SGC hitting her several times in the chest. Vala came out of the room and ran over her heading for a window near the front of the building. Two men were outside firing into the building as the window shattered and she fell out. She kept running as the building inside exploded. She only looked back a moment before she kept running. Ironically, it was the same building Daniel was in once before when Teal'c was accused of murder.

They were all situated around the table going over the info they had gathered. Ford at the head, Carter and Mitchell on his left with Daniel and Teal'c on his right. Kate was at the end, though why she took that seat Ford was unsure. They had lost a team plus a few other members. It was a terrible loss and just another set of gold plates to be put up in the mess hall later.

"One trust operative survived the explosion with minor injuries. He confirmed that the place was rigged to blow in the event it was stormed." Carter said. "He also confirmed that Vala was being held at that location."

"For future note." Ford said gravely and sternly. "No building that has ever had the Trust or N.I.D. in it for whatever reason, is to be entered until the place is scanned thoroughly. I don't care if it means calling K-9, The General Lee or the Odyssey in orbit. We're not going to loose more people to these bastards."

"I agree General." Mitchell said.

"Why don't you just add some of that technology you have in your car to some other vehicles, for cases like this or any that might come up." Kate said.

Ford really felt stupid then. Real stupid.

"Um…that's a good idea. I wish I had thought of that sooner. Daniel, you always have paper…."

"Making a note now." he said opening the folder he had with him. "Did they move her to another location before our people got there?"

"No." Ford said. "They didn't have time and were still working on doing whatever it was to her when the placed was raided."

"That and he said that he saw Vala running away." Carter said.

"Then she must have gotten away." Daniel said.

"I even looked the place over and even if she got caught in the trailing edge of the explosion, she'd just wake up in a few hours at the most and be just fine. Either she barely got hit and walked away or she never got hit at all."

"If she was not killed and did escape, why has she not attempted to contact us?" Teal'c asked.

"I hate to think that what happened might be what's going on. Another Immortal was once, kidnapped by a medical doctor that saw his healing ability. I don't remember how the Immortal got away, but the doctor did some experiments or something."

"You're thinking someone saw her walk away and heal up quickly. And that they kidnapped her?" Carter asked.

"It's possible. Whatever the case is, we need to find her. Landry is still in charge so me and Kate are going to go look around town. We'll both start at the area they had her and work different directions. You all can, do whatever." he said standing up. "If we learn anything, we'll let you know. You all learn anything, give us a call."

Vala was totally lost and didn't know where to go or what to do. She knew some things, but as to her memory, it was completely and totally gone. A diner caught her eye and she walked in.

The Trust operative was sitting at a table in the observation room. It was the guy that was hovering over her when she was in pain, but they didn't know that. Kate had already left and told him she'd call to let him know where she was going to look when she got there. Seeing as the operative was now able to leave the infirmary, he and Daniel were talking to the guy. No guards or anything was in the room except the two of them and Teal'c. Before they entered the room, Ford had a idea. The good cop, the bad and somewhat silent cop and then him. The one that you had no idea when they were going to snap. He even told them how to act and what to possibly say. Sam and Mitchell were in the upper room watching per the plan keeping watch.

Daniel was seated across from the guy who kept looking at Teal'c, who had a menacing look and at Ford who sat on the edge of the table with a face that was so poker like, it was scary. The guy didn't know if or when Ford was going to lash out. Even Daniel was keeping from looking in his eyes.

"So, what did you want with Vala anyway?" Daniel asked with a somewhat polite tone. "What was going on in that warehouse? It will be a lot easier not only on us but you if you just tell us what we want to know. After that, you get transferred to be taken care of by the N.I.D."

"Look, I already told you. I can't say! It's not that I don't want to help you, it's that I'm concerned for my own well being right now!"

Teal'c gave a low menacing growl.

"Give me some time Teal'c." Daniel said calmly.

"Your well being?" Ford said with a curious face, but his tone was dripping acid, venom and distain. "You think you're safer here, not talking to us?"

The man shivered slightly.

"Ford, you said you'd give me time to try first." Daniel said per the plan before Ford could continue.

"I didn't do anything." he said calmly as he popped the knuckles in his right hand and looked at the guy. "Yet."

He noticed that the two in the room above seemed a little concerned.

"Okay." Daniel said placing his hands on the table. "I can see you're scared. Even he scares me sometimes, but if you cooperate, he will back off. We can protect you."

"No you can't! Even with all your money and power." he said looking at Ford. "You don't have the ability to keep me safe!"

"I'm done then." Daniel said getting up.

"You're quitting that quick?" Ford said looking surprised.

"This the Trust. They almost killed you, Sam and several other people, which include Jack. Why should I bother to care?"

"He's got a point." Carter said getting up. "I just remembered I left a project going."

"And I was helping you with it." Mitchell said following.

The guy was quite shocked as he heard them both speak and then leave.

"You had your chance." Daniel said shrugging as he opened the door and then left.

Sam, Mitchell and Daniel all met up just outside the door and waited.

"I know about you General." he said as Ford got up. "And I know about Jaffa interrogation tactics. Neither of you can break me."

The two looked at each other and laughed as the door closed.

"You have no idea what I am capable of. No one really does." Ford said with a dark laugh.

"A member of this facility gets kidnapped unchallenged. No wonder he thinks that no one can protect him." Carter said.

"But we can pro…." Daniel said as the two walked out.

Mitchell looked in the room before the door closed seeing the man on his knees crying.

"What the hell did you do to cause that?"

"Oh my god." Carter said with wide eyes. "He even pissed himself."

"Whoa. What did you two say?" Daniel asked as the door closed.

"I let Teal'c go first and he told him some really scary things. Then I told him what I would do after even if he spoke."

"I have never heard of such torturous methods ever being placed upon any man." Teal'c said with surprise still in his voice.

"You surprised the big guy here too." Mitchell said shocked. "I gotta know…."

"No, no one needs to know about methods I had to do in my past." he said shaking his head with sadness in his voice. "Which was thankfully only three times. And they talked. The other, amounts, only suggesting the method made them talk."

"What did it involve?" Carter asked.

"Very thin and extremely sharp needles." he said then looked at Teal'c. "Don't say anything."

"I promise to never repeat what I heard." he said with a slight bow.

"Okay, so what did he say?" Mitchell asked.

Vala was sitting at one of the tables and had finished a meal that she ordered. She was licking her fingers clean when a somewhat older lady walked up and set the tab down in front of her.

"Whenever you are ready honey." she said sweetly before walking away.

She began looking around and turned to see a black man sitting at the counter. As he was pulling his wallet out, she noticed the badge on his belt. She slowly got up and started for the door when a semi large Italian man was in front of her. He had a chef outfit on, but no hat.

"How ya doing?" he asked kindly.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a big smile and kindness behind it.

"Terrific." he said happily. "I'm Sal, the owner."

"Sal. The owner, of Sol's diner?" she said looking at something behind the counter.

"Yeah. Sol was the original owner. I bought the place from him." he said rolling his hand.

"Oh."

"So, how was lunch?"

"Delicious." she said smiling.

"Hmm. Delicious enough to pay for it?" he asked with a suggestive tone that he noticed something no one else saw in about her.

"Yes. If I had the money, I certainly would have paid for that meal. And I would have given the lovely waitress a sizable gratuity." she said pointing. "The service was impeccable. For some reason it reminds me of something, but I can't place it."

"Look lady." he said gently. "Everybody's got problems. I got rent on this place, a mortgage, a wife and three kids. And Shih Tzu with a reoccurring gastrointestinal condition that requires a very specialized diet, all right?"

"Okay." she said nodding. "I'm sorry for trying to cheat you."

"All right, look. If I let you leave, can I trust you to come back and give me the money you owe me?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? What, you're telling me that you can't be trusted?"  
"Truthfully?" she said sitting down. "I don't know. I don't remember. I don't know who I am. Much less what I am capable of. All I know is that about an hour ago, I was lost, hungry and drawn to the delightful aroma of the blue plate special."

He laughed lightly.

"This is just a joke?"

"I have absolutely no memory of my life before walking in here."

He realized she wasn't kidding.

"If that is true, we need to get you to a hospital." he said gently grabbing her left wrist.

Her mind played a scene over of two men, both with unconcerned and leering looks, strapping her to some bed.

"No hospitals!" she said pulling her hand away with fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." he said quickly. "Hang on."

"Hey, is everything okay here Sal?" the cop said getting up.

"Yeah, everything is fine." he said waving a hand.

The cop gave him a look.

"Don't worry about it." he said with his Italian accent.

The cop sat back down to finish his meal.

"Let me go." she whispered.

"Go where?"

"Please."

"Do you have a home? A family?"

"I would pay you back, I would. But right now I don't have the means."

He sighed and then smiled.

"Maybe I can do something to help you."

"Jackson."

He looked up from the book he was reading in his office.

"How's it going?"

"Well, from the information we learned from the Trust operative and then from the Jaffa and Tok'ra." he said walking up and setting the book down on top of a bunch of others on the table. "This is what I've been able to piece together so far."

"I guess I'm not the only one that is staying on the base tonight." Ford said walking in. "Actually expected to find you working hard Daniel, not surprised to see exactly what I was thinking."

"Is Sam here too?" Mitchell asked.

"No. She's at home. Hates sleeping alone, but agreed that we need to have at least one of us ready to go. K-9 is there and so is Sally, so she'll be okay. And since I feel when Immortals are around."

"Why not Kate?" Daniel asked.

"She's asleep. Been up awhile like her team. Immortality doesn't mean invulnerability."

"More than 24 hours then?" Mitchell asked.

"Somewhere around 32. So, what's going on here?"

"Well, I was about to show Mitchell what I found out from the information…."

"I heard that part already. I was only slightly behind him when he walked in."

"Okay." he said picking a book up and pointing at a picture. "This is Athena."

"Athena." Ford hissed suddenly.

"Problem?" Daniel asked lightly as Mitchell backed up a few steps.

"Did I just hiss like I think I just did?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you did. Kinda creepy." Mitchell said as Daniel nodded. "You looked like you were ready to tear that picture apart."

"Hmm." he said scratching his head. "Must be some memory that Hercules had. I get some feeling of hate with her name."

"And when I say Zeus?"

"About the same. Go on and ignore me if I hiss again."

"Right. Might want to call Hercules later and ask about it. So, this is Athena. She's known as the Greek Goddess of War. AKA, Charlotte Mayfield. AKA the Goa'uld responsible for kidnapping Vala."

"That might explain the hate for his supposed mother. Hercules thought one thing, like the Tok'ra and she thought another. Could be something she did to him too. Could also be the reason why we found him on that planet."

"She may have been one of the Goa'uld that sent him there." Daniel said. "There's a number of Goa'ulds that she ended up working with, which eventually ended up with her gaining mid tier status. One of which was Anubis when he first on the oust by the other System Lords. Camulus, Chronos and Svarg are the other rivals she allied with."

"Hmm. Wonder what happed to Zeus?" Ford said.

"Not sure. Didn't think to ask." Daniel said.

"So, she's partnered up with Ba'al." Mitchell said. "I guess it's just another one of her power plays then?"

"Not really. It's more than that from what I've gather. She once was partnered up with Qestesh." Daniel said grabbing another book. "See, apparently Qetesh double crossed her.."

"No surprise there."

"Yes. They were both looking for Clava Thessara Infinatas." he said showing them a picture in the book. "The Key to Infinite Treasure. Now, according to legend, it will allow he who possess it, entry to a vast storehouse of riches, hidden away by Ancients prior to their ascension."

"Wow. That's big." Mitchell said looking at the picture.

"More treasure for me. Nice."

They gave him a look.

"What? I was kidding. I have no need for any of that."

"Right." Daniel said unsure.

"Unless it was technological."

"True. However, by all indications, it's just an elaborate hoax. So no treasure for you. No technology either."

"Damn, I was so looking forward to it though." he said pouting.

"I'm guessing here that neither of those Goa'ulds found it then, otherwise Vala wouldn't have been kidnapped." Mitchell said as he suddenly realized the two were mostly playing.

"Right. For some reason, Qetesh wanted Athena to think otherwise. Athena believed her which is why she went after Vala. And she used Ba'als resources on Earth to get her." he said suddenly looking like a big idea or thought hit him.

"Daniel, what is that look?"

"I just remembered I have Major Harper checking the hospitals in case she showed up in any of them." he said going to his desk.

"I got a BOLO on her that says she's wanted for theft of government property, but nothing has turned up yet."

At a very large and tall half circularly built building somewhere in America, the Goa'uld Athena was doing business in her office.

"I don't care what the so called experts have to say. I want you to free up the capital and move it into a company called Beringer Consolidated." she said looking at a high tech screen. "I have it on good authority that they will be announcing a major break through before the week's end."

A man in a business suit walked in holding a folder in his hand. He stopped near her large glass desk waiting for her to get off the ear phone.

"Okay." she said hanging up and looking at the guy.

"The DNA results are in." he said. "They were able to I.D. 12 of the victims. None of them was our girl. My guess is there wasn't enough left of her to run test on"

"Or there wasn't anything left because she didn't die in that explosion."

"If she had gotten out, she would have gone straight back to Stargate Command. And they are still looking for her."

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe she is dead." she said nodding slightly. "But until we have confirmation, I want you to keep looking for her too."

He nodded and walked out as she sat down.

"Besides, with that unique healing ability, she had to have survived. If only I could take her as a host." she muttered angrily.

At Sol's diner, Vala was working as a waitress. This was two weeks after the kidnapping and her ending up at the diner. Even with the BOLO and such, no one came across her at all. After a week of looking around, both Ford and Kate, and only finding a few other Immortals that they also said didn't see her, they both decided to wait until information was found before going on and looking again. Though it was a little strange in a sense for a request, some of the Immortals they came across did say they would call if they came across her. And they promised to not attack her.

There was a problem with one of the guys they came across, who didn't care about anything other than fighting. Ford knocked him out with a single punch as he blocked the swing with his right arm. Later that day, he came up demanding that Ford come out of the mountain. So Ford came up and the team followed since they were in a meeting. He refused to leave and didn't give a damn that Ford was considered to be one of the Immortals to be left alone. So in front of several guards and his team, he forced Ford to fight him or else he'd come to his home. Pissed Sam off instantly, but she stayed back. When Ford took a step towards the man, he pulled his sword and got several dozen guns pointed at him. But he didn't back down. Mitchell asked why didn't they just shoot him and send him to some other place in the country or another country as Ford pulled his sword as the two stepped a bit farther off the property. Carter said the guy would just come back even if it took years. Despite the fact of the threats, the man fought honorably. He was rather good and said he'd been around for almost a thousand years. The guy flinched when Ford said he lost count somewhere over a million. Two minutes into the fight, it was over quickly. Though Ford did state while they were in the elevator that he could have taken the guy in a few seconds, but the principle behind the fight and such made him give the guy at least an honorable fight and death. Teal'c nodded in approval and remarked that the man had been a skilled warrior. The other's thought the light show was interesting though. A few military vehicles needed some maintenance after the electrical effect, but otherwise there was no other problems.

During the last two weeks of her kidnapping, Thor had came and dropped off something for Ford, again. Seeing as they were waiting for information on Vala, they couldn't do much else about trying to find her. Though there was teams out looking, with Kate's team out there too, it was still just a waiting game. So Ford decided to see about trying an idea he'd been working on with K-9 for sometime. Which involved the item that Thor brought. Carter came with him soon after the item was dropped off. She was a little skeptical of the idea he wanted to try, seeing as part of the device he wanted to build could have what she called, cataclysmic results on a scale she couldn't number. He said that was why his future self was helping with this endeavor. If it failed, he'd stop them in the past. And then they'd try it again.

So now, they were deep in the T.A.R.D.I.S, with the item, several crates of materials and other components, K-9, and the booby trapped ZPM that Camulus gave the location to a few years back when Jack was still in charge of the SGC. His future self used a ship, which they couldn't examine much less look at, to take them to a planet just outside the Sol system. Though he really wanted to be down there to see how things were going, he stayed on his ship, extremely jealous and envious to the point he was pouting, and kept watch with his Sam. She was also having the same feelings, but not as bad.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was on a rather barren planet that one of the SG teams had been to before, but since the planet had little significance of importance, it was the perfect place for testing. It took them a couple of hours of working and designing a system like the one McKay used to use the ZPM those many years back to activate the Stargate to get to Atlantis for the first time. Several simulations later and K-9 assuring them the calculations were perfect, they got ready to give it a try. After informing their counterparts in space, Ford closed the T.A.R.D.I.S. door.

"Okay, if this strange ore that the Asguard has given you works, as a substitute for that…um, Ziton 7 ore."

"It comes close to the small sample we have. Coupled with that overpowered ZPM, we should be able to activate the T.A.R.D.I.S. and use it as intended." he said flipping a few switches here and there. "The only system we'll never get fixed is the language thing, which is nothing big."

"True. My question is, does the Asguard have a lot of this ore or not?"

"Well, Earth doesn't have anything like it and in many ways it is a rather worthless ore compared to some of our more denser ores. But this ore has a sort of charge in it and is not part of our elemental table. We're going to have to add it to that table back at the SGC when we return. Call it Ziton, for obvious reasons. It's not a very important part of what they need in their construction of whatever they build with it, but they have enough Thor said they could give us quite a bit. From K-9's calculations, if this works, the amount the Asguard would give me would be enough for me to fly this ship through space for many centuries."

"Considering the power inside the ZPM, which would blow the whole Solar System away, I can see why K-9's calculations would be right."

"Thank you Mistress."

"K-9, did I set everything right?"

"Yes Master. Coordinates have been set and locked. The T.A.R.D.I.S. can dematerialize at any time."

"Okay, let's keep our fingers crossed." he said reaching for the lever.

"How about we hold hands and pray." she said grabbing his free hand with both of hers.

"That works too." he said pulling the red knobbed lever.

Nothing happened though and they glanced around.

"Hmm, nothing happened. Maybe we…" Carter was saying when she saw a smile appear on his face.

"I'm betting…" he said banging the console with his hand.

The grinding and windy kinda noise was heard as the Time Rotor in the middle of the console began moving up and down. It continued to do so for several seconds and then it just kept moving up and down, but without the sound anymore. Ford reached over and turned a dial making the screen open. It showed the outside just like it did before.

"Dematerialization successful Master, Mistress."

"Just in case." Ford said trying the door. He wasn't surprised when it refused to open.

"Alright, let's do the next part of the test." she said grabbing her laptop and reading the instructions it gave her. "This switch, this one, this dial. That should do it."

"Go ahead. Let's see if she'll let you run her."

She pulled the knob and they heard the noise again. Several seconds went by and then the Time Rotor stopped moving. Ford pulled another lever and the door opened, making a noise of its own like always. They stepped outside and saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. had moved twenty feet away from the Stargate as they intended it to.

"It worked." they both said in amazement.

They both went back in, changed the shape and landed back on Earth as the hanger unit. They were so excited with the results of it actually working and not blowing up on them that shortly after they landed back on Earth, they dematerialized again, just as their counterparts were coming to check things out and such.

"Well, we know what they are doing." Carter muttered as they watched it disappear.

After they landed, they took back off again. Carter had that gleam in her eye from all the excitement and Ford had a couple ideas, not concerning what she wanted to do though, which they did anyway. Some of the things they did afterward was more exploring and coming up with ideas of things to do, such as place monitors to help map out the T.A.R.D.I.S. Plus on what rooms should do what and what they might hold now that they could travel, anywhere, anytime. Between the two of them they figured out how to run the T.A.R.D.I.S properly and what each switch, dial and button did. Plus figuring out how the Sonic Screwdriver worked. And Ford found something he didn't really expect to find.

"Well, look at this. Looks like a small version of the T.A.R.D.I.S, in a sense. Flat back and rather thin with a bunch of buttons on the front. There's a couple here. And instructions."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has it's own cell phones? Since when?" she asked as he handed her one. "If it wasn't for the buttons, you'd swear it was a small version of this ship. Even the same color."

"Yep. Only two though that I can find. That will be yours and this one mine."

He went to their room while she went to the Console room and she called him, then he called back. Apparently they worked just fine. They were even able to call out, trying a few places just in case, though it was no one they really knew. Places like the library, a local pizza place, the store. After a few more ideas and looking around some more, they went back and landed.

"Wonder how long…." the A.T. Ford began to say when they heard the noise and saw the building starting to appear in front of them seconds later. "Guess it was another test, or a problem."

(A.U. For those who haven't figured it out from before, A.T. means Alternate Timeline.)

"No, I'm betting from the looks on their faces after they ran in back on that planet, they've been in there awhile."

The door opened and they stepped out, quite happy.

"How long?" A.T. Ford asked.

"How long what?" Ford asked.

"Clueless. Um, about ten hours since we landed, less than ten seconds ago." Carter said.

"Yeah, I probably would have done the same." A.T. Carter said. "It had the same sort of effect on us when we finished our own ship."

"So, what are you going to do now?" A.T. Ford asked.

"Well, we can go back, and see what happened at that site where Vala ran away, if she got away. And then find her in the future, unless she's in serious trouble in the past in which case we pick her up and bring her to the present as we know it." Carter said.

They all went inside, which made the other two even more envious than before. Ford got ready to program the ship for flight, when he realized something.

"Um, any idea what time it was when that attack took place at that place?"

They groaned.

Vala was behind the counter taking orders from a couple guys sitting across from her. She smiled as she walked over to the small window that Sal was on the other side of.

"Okay. Dead cow on a turban, hold the yellow, extra spuds." she said handing over the slip.

He smiled as he took it.

"Ho, ho. Listen to you. You've been practicing." he said with a small laugh as she shrugged happily.

She was happy until she suddenly got dizzy as unknown images flooded her mind again. Stuff dealing with metal snake heads on the bodies of men. Ships in space and really Sci-Fi stuff. Sal came out noticing the problem that had been going on for awhile.

"Val, you okay?" he asked walking up and touching her arm. "Hey, you alright?"

She looked at him like she was lost again and then it came back. At least everything since coming to the diner. She nodded.

"Is it that visions thing again?" he asked swirling his finger near his temple. She nodded. "Val, you really should go to the hospital and get looked at."

"No." she said with some amount of fear. She set her pad aside shaking her head. "Sal, what am I doing? Working here, sleeping out the back and watching reruns of Star Trek in my spare time. I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I've got to tell you, I've been thinking about leaving."

He nodded with some understanding.

"So, where you gonna go?"

"I don't know. But this isn't my life. It doesn't feel right. Even though the food seems familiar sometimes."

"Trust me sweetheart. Running away isn't going to make things better for you. Working here may not feel right, but at least you have a roof over your head and some friends that care about you." he said compassionately. "It may not feel like your life right now. Just give it some time, okay?"

"Okay." she said nodding.

"Good." he said with a smile. "Now get back to work before I fire your butt."

"Oh." she said grabbing the pad again and walking off quickly.

A man and his wife plus their two children were sitting at a table as she walked up. Parents on the left and the children on the right.

"Hello, welcome to Sol's diner. I'm your waitress Val. What can I get you today? Have you had a chance to look over the menu? Might I suggest the meatball sandwich? It's the owners personal favorite." she said pointing at the large Italian guy that everyone could see cooking behind the counter in the kitchen.

He smiled and waved at them as he put a finished plate on the counter to be picked up for someone else out there.

"Sounds good." the wife said.

"And you sir?"

"Um, two junior meals for the kids and I'll have a club sandwich."

"Okay." she said writing.

"Oh, and can I get some extra pickles on that?"

"Sure thing."

Outside two guys were looking inside the store. One had a very light bit of hair on their head and was rather menacing. The other guy had lots of hair and a full beard. The two looked like a up to no good pair, which was unfortunately the case.

"Thank you." he said.

"Water's all around?"

"Sure." the guy and wife said.

"Okay." she said writing as the two men walked in.

"Okay, once the food comes, that's it for the games." the wife was saying as Vala walked away.

Vala was at the end of the counter writing on her pad when the two men came in with a couple of snub nosed revolvers. They demanded everyone to drop all valuables on the tables and to open their purses.

"You, go pick it all up!" the bearded guys said holding out a plastic bag for Vala.

She turned and back off with her hands near her chest as she looked at the gun.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he said pointing the gun at her while gesturing with the bag.

She grabbed the gun with both hands and twisted, then grabbed his hand doing the same. He was twisted around so his back was to her. A few quick jabs took him down and the other guy went down as she gave him a very swift kick in the nuts and then tossed him into a empty table which broke under his weight. While the other half conscious guy that was still being held by the gun over his head that he hadn't let go of since his hand was twisted, she grabbed a napkin holder and smashed it across the back of his head taking him out. The gun was in her hand and she gave it a few twirls before holding it right. A plate on the floor spun a few times before stopping, not broke at all Everyone was shocked and amazed, more her than anything else. Sal walked out quickly with a metal meat hammer to find the situation taken care of as he ran up to her.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." she said confused.

She handed the gun to him and sat down a little scared. A couple hours later she was in the police station standing in the office of the black cop that was a regular at the diner.

"Name?"

"You know my name, you're a regular at the deli." she said looking out the large window at all the other cops that were working.

"So, what? Is Val short for Valeria?"

"Okay." she said still looking. She turned around seeing him still looking at her. "Yes."

He wrote it down and then looked back up again.

"Last name?"

She looked around the office a bit before looking at the ground and sitting in the chair across from him.

"Toodad."

He started to write but something seemed strange.

"Valerie Toodad." she said taking a candy from his small bowl. "This reminds me of something as well, hmm."

He looked behind him to see the a child's picture of a dog that said, to dad, on the bottom. He then turned around seeing her still chewing slowly on the candy.

"Look Val, is there any reason why you don't what me to know your real last name?"

"No, of course not. I'm just a, very private person."

He gave her a look that he didn't really believe that.

"Would you mind if I took a moment to freshen up?" she said tossing the candy into the trash.

"Sure, I need coffee anyway." he said grabbing his empty cup.

They left and he pointed the way as he turned to the coffee maker. Going in and locking the door quickly, she found that she couldn't escape through the window because it was locked. She came out of the bathroom slowly and looked down the hallway. Not seeing him she turned and opened the exit door behind her. He was standing there slowly stirring his coffee as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I figured you were going to be awhile so I was just going to stop out and get us some lunch." she said sweetly. Seeing the look on his face that he didn't believe that for a second, her smile dropped.

She was back in his office and he handed a paper that had her photo and some info on it to another female cop.

"Run it through the channels and see what comes up."

"I don't understand. I didn't do anything illegal." she said getting off his desk as he walked in. "I didn't hurt anyone. Well apart from those two fellows, but from what I understand, they were totally within my rights to hurt."

"Witnesses say that you took them both down without even breaking a sweat." he said as she shrugged. "How'd you manage that?"

"Instinct?" she said quickly.

"No, I think training. Don't suppose you want to tell me where you learned those moves?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"That's what I thought." he said looking down at his desk with a sigh.

They had came back to find the info, same day as the test on the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sam was looking up the info needed for the time frame so they could go back when Landry called him in to talk to him about something important. So he said he'd be right back. Ford was in his office talking to Landry about some subject when Walter came in, almost storming.

"Generals."

"Yes Walter." they said together.

"I thought you should see this." he said handing the paper to Ford.

"Tell the other's to follow along when they get the chance. If we know she's alive, I'd bet Athena and then know too." Ford said tossing the paper on the desk before running out. He quickly called Sam on his watch. "Sam they found Vala, we won't have to go get her, the other way."

"Listen to me. This is what you are going to do." Athena said in her office. "You are going to sell all of our remaining stock in Berigner Consolidations. I have it on good authority that they are about to be rocked by a major accounting scandal…"

She turned to see a one of her men holding the same photo that Walter just gave to the Generals.

"Nathan, I'm going to have to call you back."

He sat back down after learning some info on who she was, in a sense.

"What is it?" Vala asked seeing him sigh.

"We got a call. Apparently you got some people. They are looking for you." he said as she sat up quickly.

"Who?"

"The United States Air Force."

She looked confused and a little afraid.

"They are sending a General and Colonel Carter to pick you up."

"No." she said.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'd rather stay here. If you need me to commit a crime, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Look Val, I don't pretend to know what you're all about, but when people start throwing around the words, national security, there is no a lot I can do." he said as she looked out the window behind her.

"Then I'll be honest with you." she said worried as she leaned on his desk. "The reason I can't tell you who I am, is because I don't know. I don't remember. I don't know where I am from and I don't even know if Val is my real name."

He sat up and leaned on his desk listening closely.

"My memory only goes as far back as that day two weeks ago when I wandered into the deli and ordered a meal I couldn't pay for. I don't remember anything before that. Though I do have flashbacks. Occasionally they are terrifying, like something out of a horror movie. But they don't make much sense. I was hoping that sooner or later that they would just come back. Or that something would help me remember who I really am. After what happened today, I'm not sure I want to know anymore."

"You know Val, it would be a lot easier if you would just be honest with me."

She dropped her head on the table as two officers in Air Force uniforms came into the room. One was a woman with blonde hair and hat and the other was a tall man with thick black hair that was partially hidden under a hat. She was a Lieutenant Colonel and he was a Brigadier General.

"I'm Colonel Carter. I'm here to take custody of the prisoner." she said flashing her credentials. "This is General Carter."

The man flashed his as well.

"Prisoner?" Vala asked as she sat up and looked at them

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" he asked getting up.

"The government has been looking for Miss Mal Doran for awhile now." she said as the General got her to her feet and placed hand cuffs on her.

"What did she do?"

"I'm sorry detective, but that is classified." she said with a hint of a smile.

Seeing as the real Ford Carter had put a BOLO out on her that stated she stole government property, if push came to shove, then she had some proof, in a sense.

"Don't let them take me away." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"We appreciate your cooperation in this matter sir." she said as the General was pushing her out of the room.

"No, no, no. Please." she said whining. "Mr. Ryan."

He watched out the window as she was escorted to a government four door dark car and placed in the back. The woman took the passenger seat while the General got in the back. Another officer got in the front to drive. Seeing his coffee was empty again, he went to get a refill. He had gotten his refill a minute ago and was still near the coffee maker thinking about her when Carter and the team came up behind him. Minus Ford.

"Detective Ryan?"

He turned to see four people all in civilian clothes.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. We're here for the Jane Doe you reported." she said showing her I.D.

"Another Colonel Carter just picked her up. Along with a General Carter as well." he said seeing surprise cross her face along with the other three behind her.

"What?" Daniel asked. "When?"

"About a minute ago. There was just the two of them. You must have passed them on your way in here. Black Sedan, government plates." he said as they took off out of the place quickly. "They were headed for the freeway!"

"Come on Ford, pick…" she said as her cell called.

"Sam, what's up?"

"We just got here. Two people impersonating us showed up in a black government Sedan and took Vala. They are headed for the freeway."

They came out finding a police cruiser parked behind her Mustang.

"We need that car moved, now!" she shouted.

The officers looked at them as they pulled I.D.'s out. Everyone looked up toward the road as they heard the sound of the Dixie horn. Ford came drifting around the corner and kept going, leaving a nice trail of rubber on the pavement as he continued drifting through around the corner. One cop started to go for his car to go after Ford when they flashed their I.D.'s saying he was with them and it was a national security issue. He stopped quickly and put his keys away.

"He didn't even stop." she said as Mitchell ran around the cruiser to some guy getting on a motorcycle.

"I'm commandeering your bike." he said showing his I.D. "Get off!"

Mitchell took off quickly as the police were finally getting around to moving the car so Carter could leave. Needless to say she wasn't happy at being left there while they took off ahead of her. Daniel stayed out of it.

Ford got onto the highway weaving through traffic. His lights were flashing like those on a police cruiser making what people noticed move out of his way. Scans of the vehicles in front of him showed there was a few dark sedans, so he wasn't sure which one to go after, though the numbers dwindled as he passed different cars. A blip appeared on his screen as it said something was coming up behind him. With a few button presses, he found out it was Mitchell's implant he was getting.

"Where the hell is the rest of them?" he said dialing.

"This is Sam."

"Where are you?"

"Just now getting on the freeway. I had to wait for a cop to move his patrol car. Mitchell is on a motorcycle somewhere up ahead."

"Oh, that explains why you don't appear on my scanners. To far away. I've got three Sedans somewhere ahead of me. Hmm, that's a nice looking Mustang. Oh, one of those new ones…I think I have them now. They are turning off." he said giving a direction as he followed and watched the vehicle speed up more. "They must have notice me sometime ago. They're doing 70 plus."

He looked down at the blip to see Mitchell wasn't that far behind, but still on the freeway. The Sedan was now going down a long straight road that had Maple trees and such on either side.

"Why don't you tell me where we are going? And why so fast?" Vala asked as she glanced behind to see what looked like a orange car following them, but it was a way's back.

"Let's try using the micro wave jammer. A little pressure to their brakes and…" he said almost pushing the button as he stopped to sneeze first.

Seeing as they weren't going to answer, she brought her elbow up and into the General's face. The supposed Colonel turned around quickly as Vala reached up and wrapped her arms around the driver.

"What the hell?" Ford muttered speeding up as the vehicles started weaving a lot. "Must have felt me and realized I'm here finally."

The car kept weaving wildly as the Athena tried to get Vala's arms off the driver. As they came upon a four way intersection, Vala tugged hard and the driver lost total control. The car spun to the right and flipped over a few times before landing in the ditch on the right side of the road, still on its wheels. Ford came to a screeching halt as he saw it settle and smoke. Both guns ready, he got out and walked over slowly keeping at watch on the front window. The driver side rear door opened and Vala stumbled out.

"Hey Vala. You alright? What the…put your hands down and get in the General." he said jerking one of the guns at his car. "You gave us all quite…."

The rear passenger side door had opened as he was walking up. He didn't notice it because that side was out of view and the rear windshield was a shattered mess, so looking through that was pretty pointless. He raised an eyebrow at the guy that was suppose to look like him as the imposter got up from that location and unloaded his gun at him. One arm came up quickly keeping his face and head covered. Once he heard clicking noises and the man starting to reload, Ford put a couple rounds into him.

"Idiot." he muttered kneeling down to grab his spent casings as he put one of the guns away. "It's safe now Vala. Let's get you out of here…."

He saw her running up, and he saw some blue vehicle coming from the left intersection out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until she got closer to him that he realized she wasn't running to the car. He got up quickly and grabbed her as she slammed into him.

"It's okay Vala. You're saf…." he began saying as he hugged her.

It totally surprised him when she slammed her knee into his nuts as hard as she could. He dropped to his knees quickly with a few choice words, dropping his gun and casings at the same time.

"What was tha…" he started shouting when she kicked him dead in the face.

He dropped holding his seriously aching nuts and broken nose as she grabbed his gun off the ground and held it on the man that got out of the old blue car. She said something about tossing him the keys and then told him to run away.

"Vala, what the hell are you doing?!" Mitchell exclaimed as he got off the bike that he parked behind the General Lee.

He placed his hands on his hips as she pointed the weapon at him.

"You know as well as I do that only he can use the weapon, so what are you thinking?"

She tried pulling the trigger, but nothing happened.

"General, you okay?" he asked kneeling down. "She got you good."

"Ya think?! Just help me up…"

Mitchell was helping him to his feet when he fell back after some metal object clocked him dead in the face. Mitchell fell with him and when he tried to get up, she kicked him in the nuts as well.

"Vala, for the last time, what are you doing?!" Mitchell yelled loudly as he tried to stand. It wasn't high heels, but they did have points on those shoes.

Grabbing the gun from the guy Ford had shot, she aimed it at Mitchell.

"What did you call me?"

"Vala, it's your name. Now what are…"

"Get up, now." she demanded.

He got up slowly and headed to the car as she kept the gun on him, telling him what to do.

"Vala, what the hell is going on? Have you decided to turn on us or…"

She clocked him across the head and then placed him in the passenger seat. Then she drove off quickly. About a minute later, Sam drove up pulling to a stop just in front of the General Lee.

"What the hell happened here?" Daniel asked getting out.

"He appears to be unconscious." Teal'c stated kneeling down.

"You don't think Vala did this do you?" Daniel said looking around. "Maybe she's still in the car. And where is Mitchell?"

"Nope. There's only this guy here that Ford shot. I can only tell that from the large holes in his chest." Carter said looking in the vehicle. "There's also a dead driver. Mitchell isn't in here though. There's a med kit in the back of either of our cars. Find the smelling salts."

Mitchell woke up with a very bad headache. He was a little cold too. A few blinks later, he looked down to see he was dressed in his boxers only. And his right hand was hand cuffed to the metal bed he was laying on. His nuts still ached as well. He used his free hand to feel his head and found a small lump on the back. A little blood was there too. A quick glance around and he realized he was in some motel. There was another bed across from his. A TV and dresser against the wall at the ends of the beds.

"Oh boy. This isn't good."

Vala came out from the small room that was to the right of the end of his bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming out.

"Seeing if my head has a hole in it or not." he said still feeling his head. "What the hell is going on? Why did you attack us? And please don't hit me again for asking this question for the god only knows time."

"You know me?" she said sitting on the bed next to his.

"Um, yeah. You work with us. That guy back there with the orange car the you beat up, which is funny really because it's rare to see him get his ass kicked, is your and my commanding officer." he said seeing her face still showing confusion. And now he was confused. "You don't remember us?"

"I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am or why everyone is after me." she said sitting back slightly. "That's why I brought you here, instead of him. He looked more dangerous."

"Ouch." he said insulted at first. "Well, actually, that's not surprising really. He is more dangerous, but..."

"You are going to supply me with some much needed answers."

"Maybe we should just call the rest of the team. They are much better at answers."

She shook her head.

"Alright. Here is it. Your name is Vala Mal Doran. You are a member of Stargate Command. A top secret facility located beneath Cheyenne Mountain. It is the command center for a military organization responsible for off world exploration and reconnaissance by means of a alien device called the Stargate." he said as she looked at his dog tags. "A portal that allows nearly instantaneous transport between planets."

She dropped them back on his chest. He thought about telling her more, like she was an alien and Immortal, but he decided to wait.

"How am I doing so far?"

"Not good." she whispered.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it is the truth."

"Okay." she said with a small smile. "We're space explorers."

"Well, technically me and my team are space explorers. You're just along for the ride because…." he said taking a deep breath. "Well, you're not originally from this planet. You are an alien."

She slapped her hands on her knees before getting up.

"I mean it in the nicest possible way. When people say alien, the usually mean, four eyes, green skin and tentacles…" he said as she got his wallet from his coat pocket. "But the reality is very, very different."

"Uh hmm." she said nodding as she sat down looking inside it. "I'm borrowing some more money."

"Okay, take a look at yourself. You look human, but you are different, even though you are more human than some of my neighbors." he said as she started towards the door. "Tell me this then. Have you been hurt anytime before that car accident and wondered why you suddenly heal up so quick?"

She turned around at the door.

"You're not the only one out there that has that ability."

"So, I'm some government genetic experiment they want back?"

"No." he said shaking his head and regretting it. "No. That guy back there with the orange car also has that strange healing ability. Um, did you feel some sort of weird buzz like sensation when he showed up."

"Well, there was some strange feeling I got a few times, especially with him around, I think."

"You're what is called, an Immortal. I know it sounds crazy.." he said seeing the looks he got. "But seriously, that's what you are. You'll never age, you'll never die from just about any injury."

"Just about?"

"If your head is taken off, then you die. Otherwise you will survive just about everything else."

"Just about again? What other weakness is there, if I even believed this." she asked crossing her arms.

"If a big bomb went off near you and you were vaporized, you obviously wouldn't survive."

"Makes sense."

"Look, I noticed blood on your head when I drove up. But there was no injury, so it had to have healed up quickly. Haven't you wondered?"

"I am now. I'll be right back after I get something to eat for us."

"Oh man." he said with a sigh. "She could have left my clothes on."

Back at the Metro Police department, the guy Vala stole the car from was talking to Detective Ryan as SG-1 was waiting outside the room. After they woke Ford back up, which took a few minutes since he wasn't responding well to the salts, they pretty much were riding back to the base in silence. He did NOT want to talk about it. Then they got a call from the detective that said that some guy that was brought in was telling them something about the woman named Vala. So they turned back.

"I gotta know Ford. What happened?" Carter asked. "Seriously."

"Fine. I was picking up my spent casings, she ran up and I thought it was in fear. So I hugged her and she kneed me in the nuts. Then kicked me in the face." he said telling them what else transpired up to the point of being hit in the face with his gun.

"And you didn't see it coming, none of what she did?" Daniel asked.

"I had no idea she was going to attack me. It didn't even cross my mind, though I should have knew something was wrong when she raised her hands even though I never pointed my guns at her."

"Any idea why she attacked you? And succeeded?" Carter asked with a smile that she couldn't hide.

"Not funny Colonel." he said seeing her smile drop. "And she better have a damned good reason otherwise I will stick her on KP duty for a week."

"Hopefully this detective will have something." Daniel said as Ryan walked out.

"Well, he was no help. All he remembers, other than the incident you described General, was her pointing a gun at him and then running off to the races."

"Presumably you are searching for the missing vehicle?" Teal'c asked.

"We have all available units search for it as we speak. As for the two bodies we found, they were both carrying fake I.D.'s." he said looking at some paper in his hand. "The license plate was also bogus. As for the car itself, it was registered to a company called, Foresythe Chemicals. But that turned out to be a dead end because they reported the vehicle missing this morning."

"Of course they did." Dnaiel muttered.

Sam's phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Great work K-9. Thanks."

"K-9?" Ryan asked.

"Nickname for one of our guys. Long story." Ford said waving his hand. "He found Mitchell's transmitter?"

"Yep. Loaded it up to our cars." she said putting the phone away.

The guy gave them curious looks.

"You have laptops in yours. Being the Air Force, we just have access to some better equipment." Ford said with another shrug.

"I don't doubt it." he said as they walked out.

Teal'c rode with Ford, again, as Daniel rode with her. They still drove fast, but he wasn't as afraid with her.

Mitchell had the flowery comforter over his body up the his chest as she walked back in with a bag.

"Okay, I think I know what happened to you and why you have no memory of us."

"Oh, really? Does it involve an alien abduction?" she asked setting the bag on a table.

"Well, in as much as you were the alien that was abducted, yes." he said seeing her sit back on the other bed and start eating. "You were undergoing some procedure that was digging up suppressed memories. The scientist that we captured told us that during the procedure, the device was destroyed allowing you the opportunity to escape."

"From the aliens."

"They weren't aliens. They were working for an alien, but that's not really important."

"Vala isn't particularly a really alien name."

"I'm thinking that this device was in the middle of digging up those repressed memories when bam, it overloaded and fired you brain. To a degree. So instead of helping you remember, it actually made you forget, everything. Why you still don't remember everything, I don't know."

She muttered something about the food she was eating.

"I can understand why you would have trouble believing any of what I am telling you. But there is one thing that you cannot deny. There is some very, very bad people after you." he said as she walked over and sat next to his chest.

"And how do I know you and that other guy are not one of them? Those guns he had didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before and he didn't seem all that friendly."

"Because we saved you from them!"

"Ah! What if they were trying to save me from you two?" she said setting the waffle in a package next to him. "How am I suppose to know?"

"Let me take you back to Stargate Command. We have a device that will help you remember."

"That's strange. I thought you said the device was destroyed."

"It's a different device. It's one I brought from another planet last year."

"Oh good." she said opening a Twinkie. "Were they having a sale?"

She asked that as she put the Twinkie in his mouth.

Two of Athena's men were looking around for Vala when a call came in on the cell phone.

"We've intercepted a call from Stargate Command. They've found him. Turn around."

They stopped outside the motel and Ford got out quickly, but no weapon in hand.

"I don't feel anything. But I'll go in first anyway."

He tried the door finding it unlocked and slowly peeked in.

"It's safe. She's not here. Unfortunately." Mitchell said.

Ford opened the door and barely stifled a laugh at the sight. The other three came in with him and Teal'c rose an eyebrow while the other two snickered. He was still lying on the bed, still cuffed, no clothes except for the boxers and there was a pile of junk food wrappers next to him and some white filling around his lips. He was also watching TV.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like."

"Well, well, well Mitchell. I knew Vala was looking to get laid and always wanted into Daniel's pants, but somehow she got into yours." Ford said seeing his clothes on the floor.

"Ha, ha." he said sarcastically as the other two laughed. "Nothing happened. Along those lines anyway. Thankfully. Can I have my clothes please?"

"What did she do?" Daniel asked. "And where is she?"

"You're laughing at me because you think I was going to say something about what she did to you back there?" he asked as Ford tossed the clothes onto the bed. Mitchell pulled the comforter closer as Ford was picking the lock.

"Yes. I figured I'd get my shot in before you did."

"How about we call a truce and tell no one this ever happened? That goes for the rest of you." he said looking at the other's with a glare.

"I don't know if I can do that." Daniel said. "I mean really. Vala got you out of your clothes, almost all of them and she even took Ford out. Jack would really love to hear this."

Ford held the comforter up high so he could get dressed on the bed with some privacy. At least the police unit that came with was outside still.

Vala was walking the streets, the sidewalks anyway as she thought. She didn't really know where to go or what to do. She stopped as a police car up the street pulled up at the corner. She turned and walked past the open metal fence and into a old abandoned looking metal warehouse area.

"She clocked you pretty hard." Ford said noticing the blood on the back of Mitchell's head as he was putting his leather jacket back on.

"My nuts still hurt." he muttered.

"She got you too? Must have been after I was hit with my own gun."

"That's the…third or fourth time now?" Carter said. "Rather embarrassing to be hit and shot by your own weapon."

"You're not helping Sam."

"Oh come on. I'm the only other woman to have ever taken you down and now another one has. Well, Ishta did too, in a sense."

"That's three women General. Not a good record going there."

"Okay." he warned. "You people are not rubbing my good side. I can't physically do anything nor do I want to, but keep it up and I'll pull rank quickly and palce you on on KP duty with her, for a month. I'll make many great dishes, and then you'll all clean them, understand?"

That shut the three of them up.

"Better."

"I've got something." Daniel said. "The police found her."

They took off quickly. Daniel still wouldn't ride in the General though. Once they showed up near it, Ford told them to park out back and keep watch. According to the General's sensor readings, there was more than just her in there. He was going through the front. The metal door gave way easily as he drove through it. As soon as he started to get out of the car, several different directions fired at him making him drop back into the car quickly. Bullets bounced off the car as a couple of guys walked up still firing at the tires and anything else. One guy was shooting directly at the grill. When the shotgun from the fenders came up, they dived for cover. He opened the door and got out quickly slamming into a guy nearby. One of the other guys started coming around when he was dragged down as well and knocked unconscious quickly.

"You guys might as well give up! Going out the back is futile since I've got that covered and anyone who tried to leave by the front door gets a shotgun…" he yelled as the shotgun on the right side of the car erupted once and blasted a guy into a can of barrels.

"Point in case. You come out with your weapons up in the air, you live. Fight back, I kick your ass. This excludes you Vala. I won't shoot you."

A couple guys came out and set their assault rifles on some nearby crates as the General kept tracking them with both barrels. When they got next to the General, a couple zat blast from the front door took them down.

"I think that leaves one more person. And Vala. You stay here and keep watch for me Teal'c."

He nodded keeping his zat ready. Ford pulled the zat he had and started off when the last guy came out. He held up his weapon and walked over setting his weapon with the others. Teal'c then shot him near his friends.

"It's safe for the rest of you now." Ford said speaking into his watch. "Vala, we know you're in here. Would you please come out? We're not going to harm you or attack you."

"Like I believe that!"

"Vala, it's me. Daniel." he said walking past the front of the General. "We know you've lost your memory. We want to help."

Ford gave his zat to Teal'c who put it back in the trunk as Ford ordered the General to stand down.

"Help?! Yeah right. I believe that like I believe the alien story!"

"Mitchell?!" Ford slightly exclaimed.

"I told her the truth." Mitchell said as they looked at him.

"Yeah it's the truth, but I'd hardly believe it if you told me that if I lost my memory. Though I don't remember hearing about any Immortal loosing their memory, but it has to be possible." Ford said thinking.

"Vala, can you see me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I have a gun."

"That doesn't surprise me." Daniel muttered. "My hands are up see? We also know were you are. I'm coming to you so we can talk."

"I'll shoot you if you come near me."

"Go ahead. You're on better terms with her, in some senses." Ford said after Daniel looked at him. "Apparently I'm dangerous looking."

"That goes without saying." Mitchell said.

"And most guys usually want to get back at women who kick them in the balls." Carter said.

"She lost her memory, that's a good enough reason for me to leave her alone."

"I know you Vala." he said walking back as they kept talking. "You won't shoot me."

Daniel found her with her back against the wall behind a shelf loaded with large crates. She could see the front door and them if she looked correctly and they wouldn't notice. Her gun was raised at him even though his hands were up. He told her something about her being someone who ran away a lot and when she joined up with them, she decided to stop running even though she couldn't remember it.

"I don't know what you are thinking, and you probably don't even trust anything that I'm saying, but I swear, we aren't here to hurt you. We just want to take you home and help you."

She looked away as more visions of her past came back. But these were images of the people she saw in the warehouse right now. They weren't nightmare images and most of them had Daniel in them. She started shaking as tears welled up in her eyes and the gun was slipping.

"Daniel….."

He slowly walked forward and took the gun away. She cried into his chest as he held her close whispering that she was going to be alright. After a few moments, they both came forward. Daniel set the gun with the other's as they heard police sirens in the background. She stayed close to him and gave Ford a wary look.

"Welcome back to the group." Mitchell said holding out his hand.

"No hard feelings?" she asked glancing at the hand.

"Nope." he said as she finally shook it.

"Same with me." he said holding up both hands. "Actually, I'm impressed Vala. You totally caught me off guard. I really should have noticed something was wrong when you tried to use my gun."

"It didn't work." she said wiping her eyes with a hanky Daniel gave her.

"No, it only works for me."

"More alien stuff?"

"No. Good old Earth technology."

They made statements before heading back to the base. She rode in Sam's car with Daniel. The other two went with him.

The next day, which was still rather early in the morning, they were waiting in Daniel's office for Vala to come back from Lam checking her out. Never know what she might find and seeing as she had previous scans of Vala, she wanted to make some comparisons.

"Really glad you used the healing thing on me last night General. I didn't want to wake up with a headache." Mitchell said rubbing the back of his head. "A slight concussion could have kept me from going off world for a week or more."

"I'm just glad you didn't have me use it a little lower."

"That would have been a very awkward request." Carter said.

"Indeed."

"I used ice last night. Watched a movie and then went to bed. Everything feels fine now."

"Walking straight?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

The looked up as the door was knocked on. Vala walked in wearing the green SGC BDU's with the jacket.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What did Doctor Lam say?" Daniel asked.

"I've been cleared for active duty." she said playing with the cuffs.

"That's great news. Now for some even better news." Ford said holding out a box that had a velvet look.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A present Vala. From all of us." Daniel said.

She slowly opened the box to find two patches. One that everyone had that had the letter's SGC. The other, SG-1.

"These are…"

"Team badges. Well, one of them anyway." Ford said.

"You're now a part of our team." Daniel said.

"Welcome to the club." Mitchell said.

"You earned it." Carter said as she pulled them out.

"Thank you." she said looking at them.

Mitchell walked up and slapped the SG-1 on her arm as she looked at the other one.

"I believe this calls for a celebration." Teal'c stated.

"Yes, great idea. There's this nice rib joint that I've wanted to try next to my place we can all go to."

"Oh. I guess that means we'll have to go finish our date next week." Vala said looking at Daniel.

They all looked at Daniel, but Ford was giving him a certain look, something that Daniel would expect only from Jack.

"It wasn't a date! And don't you start!"

"Right." Ford said nodding.

"It was just some friends, co workers!" he said raising a finger. "Out for dinner."

"Uh huh." Mitchell said nodding as he left.

"You could have done that here if it was just, friends." Carter said walking out with a big smile on her face.

"It wasn't a date!" he shouted as they all had left the room.

A couple days later, Ford and Vala came to Sol's diner.

"Hey Val! What happened?" he asked seeing them at the counter. "Ryan took you away and you never came back. Is everything okay?"

She patted his arm as he had both hands on her elbows with a concerned look.

"I'm doing fine Sal. I got my memory back."

"That's great! That must mean this is your husband." he said shaking Ford's hand.

"Ah no." Ford said quickly. "I'm her superior officer. I guess it's the hair that makes it look like we might be a couple."

"Well, you both have thick black hair and, somehow you don't look old enough to be her father. So, superior officer? Of what?"

"General Carter, United States Air Force. This is Vala Mal Doran." he said as she nodded.

"Ah, so we had part of your name right." he said crossing his arms with a smile. "I guess you were coming back to say goodbye then?"

"Yes. I'm already back working again and felt I should at least come say goodbye." she said.

"You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, she's far from it. We're really glad to have her back. There is another reason why we are here though." Ford said pulling a envelope from his pocket. "She told me how you helped her after she couldn't pay for that meal."

"Oh, she already paid that off." he said waving a hand.

"She told me that too. But I had your records looked up anyway. You knew nothing about her and helped her anyway even though she was about to leave after eating one of your meals. Not many owners actually have that much compassion and she also said that that detective was here and could have taken her away. But you didn't turn her in. We certainly would have found her sooner, but everything turned out well in the end. That being the case, I'm here to, give a reward in a sense for your help and compassion. Just don't tell a lot of people. I'm not really into publicity."

Sal was surprised and shocked at the check. Just over a hundred thousand would pay off the diner, his mortgage, and several other bills. Spent right, he could have some left over for a possible vacation. He offered to make them anything to eat, on the house so Ford tried the famous meatball sub. Vala didn't think it was a great idea once he and Sal got into a discussion about cooking. A few recipe trades here and there took place over the next hour before they finally left.

EPISODE………………….MCKAY AND MRS. MILLER

It had been a few days after Vala's return and helping Sal. SG-1 was still looking for information on Merlin's weapon. Daniel was looking through books, upon books, upon books. With his parents helping where they could. Mitchell and Teal'c were working on something that involved the search. Ford and Carter were down in her lab working on the same thing, but in a scientific sense. Searching the internet and such. Other than working on other projects that needed to be done as well.

At a house somewhere in America, a blonde haired mother was with her nearing or over five year old daughter. They were playing with toys, which consisted of a Playskool set that had a town set up and a railroad system that went around it. She watched her daughter as she made train noises and pushed the train through the large red bridge. Something in her mind, snapped, and she got up going over to her daughter's writing, painting and drawing board. An easel. Several dozen pieces of paper were on it. She took the picture of the house off and set it aside as she grabbed the can of red finger paint and instantly started writing on it.

A few hours later, the husband came home.

"Hello?" he said entering the house and taking the key out.

He looked down the hallway near the front door and then turned to his right to see his daughter looking at something.

"Madison?" he asked seeing she was looking almost scared, but more mesmerized. He knelt down next to her as she kept looking. "Honey?"

When he looked at the direction she was looking at, he got up slowly. There was pieces of paper everywhere, with a scientific language he couldn't even begin to grasp. And his wife was still writing.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey." she said looking up.

"So, how was your day?" he asked a little concerned.

She looked around and suddenly realized what she was doing. Later that night as they were going to bed.

"Send it to Graham Peale." he said lying in the bed.

"Graham Peale has better things to do that look over my nonsensical scribbles." she said as still fluffing her pillow before she got into the bed.

"They didn't look nonsensical to me." he said as she got into bed.

She gave him a look.

"Okay they did." he said as she laughed lightly. "But then I'm an English Major. Send it. What have you got to lose?"

She gave him a kiss.

"Good night." she said laying back and pulling up the covers.

Though he was nodding off, she was thinking about it. The next morning, after he was gone, she was at the kitchen counter in the middle of the kitchen writing the equation out still on paper with a pen. It was later sent off.

"General, we got sent something the other day that I think you and Carter should see." Landry said as Ford entered the office.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Where is it?"

"A Professor Graham Peale sent this to another person to look at and it ended up here." he said handing him a large yellow envelope.

Ford opened it to look at a lot of sheets of paper. He pulled a few out giving them a glance over. Several more came out which he looked further and then finally all of them came out all over the briefing table.

"Sam, get up here." he said into his watch.

"Up, or do you mean down where Landry called you?"

"Briefing room" he said trying to figure out which paper went first. "Oh my god. This is really impressive work. And complicated as hell."

"Know what it is?" Landry asked.

"Some idea. But it's out of order. Probably was in order before I dumped it."

He was still arranging it when she showed up and glanced at the mess. It wasn't until she started really looking at it that she realized what it was.

"Oh my god. This is incredible." she said.

"I know."

"I want you two to go this lady." Landry said.

"Yes sir." they said packing the paper's up.

"And go in uniform. That's an order." he said as Ford opened his mouth.

They at least got to take their own car. Sam drove hers to work today with him as passenger.

The two parents were sitting down with some food and were planning to play with Madison at her table with the Playskool stuff when they both heard a powerful built engine drive up. They didn't think about it until the door was knocked on. He went with her to the door, just in case it was punk kids or something. They were both surprised when they saw two officers in uniform's standing there. A quick look past them showed the Shelby in his driveway.

"Jean Miller?" Carter asked.

"Yes." she said a little frightened.

"Hi. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and this is General Ford Carter. We work for the United States Air Force."

"Hi." Ford said giving a small wave.

"Um, what can I do for you?"

"Did you send a math proof to Professor Graham Peale at the California Institute of Technology?" Carter asked.

"Was I not suppose to?"

"No. But what you did caught our attention." Ford said. "Really caught mine because. Um, well, this is something we can hold over your brother's head."

"I'm sorry?"

"We're both scientist." Carter said. "He's got a few more credentials in other fields. We sometimes try to outdo each other. Things like that. Rodney likes to brag that he's better than everyone else."

"In this case, we know someone better than he is and it happens to be you. His sister." Ford said. "He mentioned you a couple times, as to saying he had one, but beyond that, he never said anything about his family. May we come in and talk with you?"

At Atlantis, Radek and Rodney were working in the lab, each on computers across from each other when Sheppard came in.

"Sorry, but I need to interrupt you guys. You need to pack your toothbrush and head back to Earth."

"I do? Why?" Rodney asked.

"The two Carter's need help."

"Ah, they do." he said happily. "Finally, something that even their dog could not figure out and neither could they. What is it they need help with anyway, or did they send that information along?"

"Something to do with your sister."

That not only got him to shut up, but got him worried.

The two were waiting at the end of the ramp watching the active gate. He walked through holding a case and had a worried look.

"Welcome back to Earth McKay." she said.

"Yes, yes. What has my sister done? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. No need to be testy."

"Yes, okay. Nice to see you two as well. Now what has she done?" he asked walking around them and out of the room.

"Now that's something I never expected to see from him."

"Me either." she said as they followed.

Down in her office, he was currently looking through the folder that was made, holding the papers in order. A empty plate with a Jello cup was on the table as they two sat back and watched him read it.

"I thought that…."

He held up a finger.

"Well, it's certainly some very interesting stuff."

"Yeah. We thought so too. K-9 found it quite fascinating." Ford said as the two leaned on the table from the other side.

"But it can't be her work, she's been out of the game for years." he said pushing it aside.

"Trust us, it came from her. We talked to her and showed her the papers. Her daughter even said she did it because she watched mommy spend a few hours working on her easel." Ford stated pushing it back.

"I'm sorry, game?" Carter asked.

"Oh, she hasn't published a single theoretical physics paper in, like fours years." he said looking the folder over again.

"Oh, that game." she muttered.

"I haven't published a damn thing either and don't plan on it. Does that mean I'm not in the circle even though I am what I am?"

"And you are?"

"An Ancient. I understand time travel and can even build a time machine. I know how the gate works. Hell, sometime back when we had a problem on the base that I caused, that got fixed in the end, because of it, we opened up a new understanding of how I can possibly get to the multiverse. Other than what you probably know as the Knight Industries Two Thousand, I have the most advanced car on the planet, which I add that I built from the ground up, with no help. Hell, I helped Sam with the ideas and stuff concerning the Daedalus called ships. And I must add I built K-9 with no help either. Should I go on?"

"No. You got your point across."

"Good. Having awards and credentials doesn't do anything than appeal to a persons ego. Knowing you are doing your best, is enough for me. And it should be for you. Look at your job Rodney. You're the head scientist for Atlantis." he said shrugging. "Now why do you have a problem with this being your sisters work? Competitive reasoning?"

"No." he said shaking his head. "She was on the fast track, doing stuff that got her grants and such. She was no me, but she was at least…"

"You get one warning McKay. I was there when I learned about that weakness of yours." Ford pointed out while holding up a finger as he saw that look he was giving them both. "Don't even try to rag or gloat over us. Us three are all smart in different ways. Understand?"

"Yeah sure." he said looking at the finger.

"Good. Now, I can see you have issues with your sister. Whether you want to talk about it…"

"She wasn't as smart as me, compared to my standards." he said as Ford opened his mouth again. "But she was good and doing great. She could have entered different fields and went far. Probably would have even have my job, but then she met this English Major and got knocked up…."

"Excuse me?"

"Knocked up. Means she slept…."

"I know what it means. It's not a very polite term and from what I could see, she and her husband were very happy with their daughter. I didn't knock up Sam." he said using the term sarcastically. "For the fun of it. We had a child because we wanted to. And we got lucky to have a daughter because that's what we wan….."

Rodney was listening but Sam was giving Ford a sort of look.

"Um, that didn't come out right."

"Ya think?" she spat.

"Yeah, I just realized part of what I said came out wrong. Sorry."

"You better be." she muttered.

"Did my point get across though?"

"Yes it did. Ironically." he said crossing his arms. "But you two kept on working here and didn't give up on promising careers and bright futures. She did."

"Maybe she didn't want to be in the spotlight. You start writing books and theories and…papers, that's the word you used. You start all that, and certain people start looking for more and certain other people, like the SGC, look at you more closely and try to recruit you in. I had some, higher ups call me and they wanted me to ask her if she would join the SGC or even go work with you or something. I told them I would pass the message along, but I didn't. She doesn't look like someone who would do well off world and such. Plus all the violence would be bad for all three of them if she took a job with us."

"That's probably true. I don't think she'd like the violence all that much. On the other hand, she would have been a great asset here or better yet, at Atlantis. But she gave it all up."

"I don't think you give your sister the credit she deserves. She's brilliant, but she likes where she is in life right now." Carter said. "When was the last time you spoke to her anyway?"

"Four years. We last spoke with me trying to talk sense into her, but she refused to listen."

"That figures. Sounds like she's as stubborn as you are. Oh wait, she's your sister so…"

"Very funny." Rodney said sarcastically. "Why am I here really? To check her work? Sure if the math here checks out…."

"We checked it." they both said. When he started to open his mouth. "And so did K-9."

"But…"

"We also used a special computer we, now have that also checked it out." Ford said. "Trust us, on the scientific level if nothing else."

He looked at the folder before closing it quickly.

"And you two are saying that is just came to her?" he asked a little shocked.

They were a little surprised at the change of attitude.

"She said she was playing with her girl and then it hit her." Carter said. "Well, the word she used was notion."

"Notion? That's great. Beautiful." he said upset. "She is going to love this."

"What is your problem now?" Ford asked. "She came up with a exceptionally brilliant theory. Why wouldn't you be proud of her?"

"You two didn't tell her I was trying to prove something like this did you?" he asked quickly.

Ford cracked up. Took him a moment before he stopped.

"No wonder you have a problem with this." he said tapping the folder. "You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah you are." Carter said nodding. "But no, we didn't tell her."

"She's going to rub this in my face. Wait a minute, why didn't you?"

"That's why we had you brought here. Duh."

"She has been cleared by the Pentagon, but she refuses to sign the confidentiality agreement." she said. "She wants nothing to do with us. I can understand the part of wanting to stay with a family, but…..to be honest. She's been a bit of a pain in the ass on this subject."

"Oh, well then. Seeing as she wants nothing to do with this, we can implement this on our own." he said happily as he opened it back up. "Okay, on first glance, it is obvious there is some pieces missing."

"Duh, again. We know. We have looked it over too. K-9's working with the computer in here to see about finishing it up, but he said it could be awhile. Many variables and such to go through. He even says with the right application and some changing of different variables, we'd get a different result on what it could be."

"Such as?"

"Let's just say, not enough supplies to even make an attempt, even if Atlantis was here." she said as Rodney started to ask. "Look McKay, we know it would be easier if we had her help. But she didn't want to discuss it really. That' why you are here. She might talk to you."

"I'm her brother."

"Exactly." she said.

"But she's not going to talk to me."

"Don't make me make it an order." Ford said. As Rodney opened his mouth. "You work for the Air Force, which means you follow their rules. Besides, you want to go back to working on my city again?"

Rodney had heard about the fact that Ford was the last Ancient alive from the city, and technically that would mean he owned it. He even had a room once that only he was able to get in sometime back which proved the point further. He even opened a few other doors for them, but there was nothing of big interest. One room was suppose to hold extra ZPM's, but they only found a couple of dead ones. SG-1 took one with to, study. Currently, it was in the T.A.R.D.I.S being studying to find out how to recharge it through the super ZPM or the black hole the T.A.R.D.I.S. used as the main power. So far, no success.

"Oh, very well." he muttered getting up.

"Rodney, make up with her. Somehow, someway. Don't let anger be the last thing you say to each other. I'd rather not be the one going and telling her you died and have her tell me the last thing you two did was fight."

He nodded in understanding and left.

"I hoping that they can reconcile their differences. Like you and Mark did." he said after Rodney left.

"That only happened after we were able to finally tell him our big secret. And bringing mom home helped."

"His sister will know soon enough and then maybe…." he said trailing off.

Rodney did go to his sisters house the next morning. They argued, a lot. He couldn't even get into the door other than a foot. She seriously wanted nothing to do with her math thing and he was trying to get her to sign the agreement. More arguing ensured and she couldn't even remember the names of the two ranked officers that came out. Her husband showed up and was surprised that McKay had showed up after four years. McKay stayed for dinner, Tofu Chicken. After dinner, her husband was giving Madison a bath so the two could talk. And they argued again, with him telling her the home life wasn't as great as what she could be doing. Finally he got fed up with it.

"Jennie, take my hand." he said walking over and pulling something from his pocket.

"What?"

"Just take my hand." She did so, a little reluctantly.

Carter and Ford were on the Daedalus waiting for his signal or anything from him. They had been waiting for over an hour when it finally came in. Carter activated the transporter and the two beamed up.

"Hi." Ford said with a wave as he leaned against a console system behind him.

"Uh, hi." she said startled as she looked around. "What the hell just happened?"

"You're perfectly safe." Carter said as the two walked up.

"I don't feel perfectly safe."

"You've just been teleported to a interstellar vessel in orbit around the Earth." Rodney said.

"Please, teleportation is as likely as time travel." she said not believing a word.

"Been there, done that. Own three time machines." Ford said with a shrug.

She gaped.

"Three?" Rodney asked. "What do you mean three?"

"Sorry, that's two." Ford said quickly. "Um, one is the Time Shuttle, or Jumper if you prefer. The other is a rather damaged car that has the time circuits working, but the rest of it needs a major overhaul."

"You're all joking here, right? Just playing around?"

"No." the Carter's said.

"There was a certain eccentric doctor, Doctor Emit Brown, who built the Time Machine into a Delorean. Current whereabouts unknown, but I got what is left of the car."

She laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Where am I really?"

"Look out the window." Carter said pointing.

She turned around slowly. There was a very large window that showed the top of the Earth.

"Oh……my." she muttered in disbelief as she walked up slowly.

"Oh yes." Rodney said.

"Pretty ain't it? Personally I liked the close look at Saturn that the Colonel did for me once." Ford said looking out with her. "Hmm, we were able to see the Hubble earlier."

"It moved on during the orbit." Carter said with a knowing smile.

"Bum-mer."

"Wait a minute. Why aren't we weightless?" Jennie

"Artificial gravity." Carter said. "And yes that is North America."

"Wait another hour or less.." Ford said trying to think of how long it was going to really take. "Um….well, wait long enough and you'll see China and the rest of the other side. Well, the top half anyway."

"Whoa." she muttered.

"We work at a place called the Stargate program." Rodney said.

"Stargate?"

"Yes. Of which I am in charge of. Well, one of the General's anyway. Our job is to go out, procure new technologies to use to save the Earth from hostile aliens."

"In this ship, I take that is what this is?"

"Um, no. The ship is, more for Earth defense, amongst other things. We use a device called the Stargate, which creates artificial wormholes that allow us to travel back and forth to other planets, and galaxies." Rodney said.

"Me and Colonel Carter here do the work, with a lot of help in this galaxy. Rodney works….did you tell her yet?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Wait, she didn't sign did she?"

"Um, no, not really. I figured if she wouldn't listen then perhaps if she saw what is out there…" he said seeing the two shake their heads.

"Kinda worked for Colson." Ford muttered. "Now that you have seen all this and heard even more. Per regulations that I have little choice in enforcing, you have to sign that paper. After which, even with everything you'll see and hear, if you still want nothing to do with this, you can go home."

"But I can't say anything?"

"Obviously not. The General public doesn't know yet and even after ten years of this, they still aren't ready."

"Ten years? Whoa."

"I haven't been helping that long. Only the last couple of years or so."

"Okay."

"I've been with it since the beginning." Carter said.

"And you Meredith?"

Rodney dropped his head.

"Meredith?" Carter asked with a hidden smile.

"Must be a middle name. Heard worse." Ford said not laughing.

"No, it's his first." she said seeing him squirm.

"First?" Carter asked.

"It's Meredith Rodney McKay, I prefer to go by Rodney McKay."

"I can see why."

"Okay, we're in orbit around the Earth and aliens do exist." she said walking toward the console as she spoke mostly to herself.

"Have quite a few allies that are aliens too. Technically, I am one, in a sense."

That spun her around quickly.

"You're…..an alien?"

"Well…..look at it more like this. I'm the last survivor, that we have found so far, from what was once called the Lost City of Atlantis." Ford said seeing her turned even more shocked. "Rodney works there as the chief scientist. He does a great job despite being a complete and total pain in the ass."

"Hey…"

"I see the reports, Meredith." he said seeing Carter stifle a laugh. "Despite the pain you are, you do a very good job at keeping my city from being destroyed, amongst other things."

"Chief scientist?"

"Yeah." he said smiling.

"Rodney brought you up here because we need your help. That math proof as you call it could go along way in that help." Carter said.

"I need some time to think about this." she said looking at the floor as she crossed her arms.

"That's totally understandable. If you want to go somewhere else in the Daedalus, that's fine. We can get you an escort. To go back to Earth for that time, you need to sign first."

Sometime later, she signed.

Her husband was sleeping when he rolled over to find her sitting up on the edge of the bed. She had told him some of the story line, but not everything. He also signed a paper that Ford sent along. He told her she had to go and she agreed even though she didn't really want to. The next day the Daedalus left with her on board.

"Why did you keep giving that Colonel looks?"

"I have, had the hots for her once." he said unease and quietly as they headed for a lab. "But she got married to someone else."

"Wait a minute, she married an alien then? And the two had a daughter. He mentioned it back when they first came and he saw Madison."

"It's complicated. The story anyway. Trust me though, he's not as alien as you're thinking. No extra parts or nothing. His gene's are a little different though. I can't really go into it." he said as they entered the lab.

She was wearing a gray hooded sweater and blouse with blue jeans. They were sitting in the lab as they looked at a screen Carter was on. A laptop on Rodney's right was set up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you two, but there is too much going on here. Besides, I also have a daughter to help raise as you know."

"That's fine." Rodney said avoiding the subject.

"I figured I could at least help you get Jennie up to speed before you're both out of com range. Anyway, your brother came across a abandoned alien experiment about a year ago called project 'Arcturus'. It was an attempt to generate zero point energy."

"That would be virtually limitless power. What happened?" she asked impressed.

"A slight problem. There was a creation of exotic particles in the containment field." Rodney said pointing at something he brought up on the laptop.

"He blew up a solar system." Carter said.

"Meredith!" she exclaimed smacking him in the arm.

"It was uninhabited." he stated rubbing his arm.

"Your brother, along with many others, have been trying to figure out how to draw zero point energy, from a parallel space time."

"Which would get us around the problem of dangerous exotic particles in our own space time." McKay said rolling his hands.

"And to my theory about bridging universes." she said in understanding.

"Exactly."

"We're hoping to use your proof as a theoretical basis to help us build a bridge between that parallel space time and ours." Carter said.

"The energy needed would be enormous to the point of absurd."

"Absurd we can do. We have something called a zero point module, which essentially does what we want to do, except on a smaller scale. Extract energy from subspace time."

"Wait, so subspace is real?"

"You're flying in it." Carter said.

"Oh. Wait, aren't you worried about the exotic particles crossing back over my bridge?"

"See, that's the beauty of your theory. It should not only allow us to build a bridge, but it should also allow us to manage the flow rate of energy." Carter said.

"Like a faucet."

Rodney laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it's something like that."

"It's exactly like that Rodney." Carter stated.

"What about the parallel universe? Aren't you just shifting the exotic particle problem to their side?" she asked before Rodney could make a retort.

"Potentially. But when you consider the vast amount of parallel universes out there borders on the infinite, the odds of choosing one at random that is inhabited, are astronomically slim."

"Wow."

"I know. It's an awful lot to take in at once."

She looked at Rodney with a certain smile.

"I solved your problem in my spare time, with finger paints." she said wiggling her fingers.

"Here we go." he said with a sigh.

Sam had to look away, otherwise she was going to lose it.

"I just can't imagine how you are surviving the humiliation." she said digging into him further.

They both looked at the screen as they heard a laugh off screen.

"Great. He's laughing at me." McKay muttered.

"Call us back and tell us how it goes." Ford said off screen as his hand came onto the screen and shut it off.

"Why…oh, we were running out of time."

"Yep. He was right though, she was going to rub it in."

On the entire way there, they worked on finishing her paperwork. The Asguard on board helped and she was a little surprised to see that they actually existed. Messages were forwarded to Atlantis with plans so that most if not all of the set up for the project would be ready to go by the time they got there. Radek was in charge of getting it all set up and they did get it finished by the time they arrived.

Rodney and Jeanie both beamed into the gate control room where Radek, Sheppard and Weir were waiting. A short talk and they went and started the project. And they started in on it in front of everyone. Even though it was mostly her idea about the whole project, he was taking over quickly. Another quick argument in front of everyone and she left, storming out saying something about their father not being happy. He left moments later to also get some sleep and to ignore their looks.

Sometime during the night, a foreign object came into the chamber unit and the blonde woman in charge for the night had the project shut down. Radek and the team that showed up watched as the doors opened to the large coil chamber to see a glowing mass turn into something visible. It was another Rodney and he seemed a lot more cheery as he asked to speak to who was in charge of the project. He seemed a little surprised that his counterpart was in charge.

When Rodney finally showed up in the commissary while looking for his sister, he found the group talking to her, and they were all laughing. Rodney was upset at her telling them certain stories that he didn't want anyone to know. Before they could get into a spat, the two were called to the isolation room. Sheppard just followed. Jeanie was surprised like her brother to see another McKay. And then she got angry when she found out the other McKay claimed to be from another parallel universe. So they both went down to talk to him.

The parallel Rodney was surprised to see her. They talked with Weir and Sheppard watching and hearing everything from above. Basically, their project was throwing the exotic particles into his universe and causing a massive tear in it. Once he found out that they stopped the project when he arrived, he was happy and told them he had accomplished his mission. Then they realized that he was stuck there with no way home and he knew it when he came that that was bound to be the case.

He was to be given quarters and he and Jeanie hit it off quickly while Rodney and Sheppard argued about it. They found out later, there was no Ford Primus in his universe, only a General Landry that took over after Jack left the SGC to head up Home Planet Security. And that Sam was still alone.

Everyone else was getting along with this Rodney rather well and he was enjoying it. Everyone on his side of the universe, his team mostly seemed to be a very uptight bunch. Pretty much it was a reversal roll. In this universe, Rodney was the pain everyone's ass, in the other one, they were the pain in his usually.

Sometime later, they were called back to the containment chamber. They found out that shutting down the problem only made matters worse and that his universe was in even more danger. So, they got together to come up with ideas. Rod, as the parallel liked being called, was working on a laptop trying not to overhear the other two argue. When it started to sound like a shouting match was about to begin, he intervened. Rodney did not like his counterpart at all. And he complained to Sheppard later and Sheppard told him it was just jealousy because he got along with Jeanie better than he ever did. Rodney saw the logic and realized he had shut her out for four years. Then they were called back to the chamber.

They found out quickly after setting up a system to get any incoming messages from the other universe that the other universe was going to try something to stop the exotic particle build up that was getting worse on that side. The result would be the destruction of not only Atlantis, but it would cause a tear in the fabric of this universe. So, it was back to the drawing board.

The plan they came up with was really bad, but the only choice. It would take all the power Atlantis had, which meant the use of the ZPM to stop the other Atlantis from using their plan that was going to take place in six hours. If it worked, the bridge would close and the particles would disappear. The other Rodney told his counterpart the plan to send him home by use of the Daedalus transporter. He said a goodbye to everyone and then was transported away. The plan worked, he made it home or so Rodney was pretty sure and it ended up sucking all the power that the ZPM had. Several seconds after they were finished, the whole city shut down. They were back to using naquada generators.

"I am so fired. Ford's going to kill me." Rodney muttered.

Sometime later that night, she got packed and ready to go. She and Rodney made up and shortly after and then she went up to the Daedalus. They left several moments later. Rodney found his team in the eating area and they were talking about the other Rodney. As nice as he was, they thought he was creepy which made Rodney feel a lot better.

And Ford didn't kill him or make mention of trying despite what happened. He told Jeanie it wasn't her fault that this happened, it was his for letting it continue despite the serious warning that K-9 gave both Carter's shortly before the Daedalus made it to Atlantis. She went home and basically told him that the idea was good, but ultimately a failure in the end. Beyond that, she said nothing else.


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER 94

EPISODE……………………COMPANY OF THIEVES

They had gotten some information about a possibly new Ori Supergate. Even though it wasn't possible yet to actually destroy one, they were going to go check it out. A few ideas were made, but as to anything happening yet, no. They didn't know if the gate was active or not either. Ford and Carter were going in the Odyssey to check things out while the other's stayed behind. The ship was still currently in hyperspace traveling at its fastest speed. A couple friends that called sometime back decided to come along this time. They wanted to see what it was like to be on one of the ships and seeing as they did have clearance and such, they were allowed to go. Their kids wanted to come, but seeing as it was dangerous, they didn't weren't allowed. The Colonel didn't think it a good idea either.

A Prior had showed up on Gia'as some weeks back, and seeing the inhabitants, he was about to destroy the whole planet seeing as he called them all blasphemousness creations. Now they had patrols watching the gate in case a Prior ever showed up, ever since the SGC came into contact with them and the Priors ended up on other planets. Fox Ford had been following discreetly, with a cloak and with the device that was suppose to inhibit the Priors abilities. Just outside the forest was several different species of the planet waiting for the Prior to leave the woods. Draco was among them as was Melissa. They didn't do anything other than stand in the line with the dozen or so others that waited for him to say something. When he saw them and stated he was going to destroy the planet because of their blasphemous nature, one of the foxmen raised his zat. The Prior made it fly from his hand. When he tried to make them all go flying, it didn't work. Fox Ford showed up in front of him as he de-cloaked. Draco quickly told the Prior they wanted nothing to do with the Ori and if they came back again, they'd fight. After that, Ford quickly cut the guy's head off. They then quickly informed the SGC and help arrived shortly after to help install a Iris and shield system. It took a couple of weeks, but they built a small bunker system around the Stargate so if an enemy or Prior showed up again, they'd be able to try and blow him or the enemy up before anything could happen. So far, they had been lucky and no Prior tried showing up again.

"So, what do you think of all this?" Ford asked as they were walking through the ship.

"Rather cool. Wish we had one to watch over the planet." Fox Ford said.

"It would help us to, with weather checking and other planet issues." Fox Carter said.

"Isn't that surveillance satellite working?" Carter asked.

"To a point. We just can't really scan well below the surface. There's so much interference in the ionosphere and atmosphere. Thankfully, it also inhibits transporter beams from getting through as well. Unless you have a powerful locator beacon on." Fox Carter said.

"What about that Goa'uld mothership?" Ford asked.

"Doesn't function all that well. To many other parts and such was taken out. Give us another couple of years and there won't be anything left except the outer shell, if that." Fox Ford said.

"We both went up in a glider that wasn't taken apart to look around. It was interesting to see the other continents. There's other animals, that aren't like us living out there. We're guessing that Nirriti brought other animals along in case of problems or too many deaths so she must have populated the other continents." Fox Carter said.

"Yeah, a little bit of everything lives there. There's even penguins at the Southern Pole. Though they are just penguins, not sentient like us. We've been told that there are, reptile people out there, but they must not like us, or….furs as some of us have been called." Fox Ford said.

"Either that or they prefer the hotter climate areas." Fox Carter said. "We don't really know. Though we and several other's took a trip there to look around and see if we could find anyone."

"How long did that trip take?" Carter asked.

"Almost a month. There and back. We stayed for three days, even called out to see if anyone heard us." Fox Carter said.

"Don't make any jokes…"

"Have we yet?" the two human Carter's asked.

"Okay, no. But there is always a first." Fox Ford said.

"We didn't before when we were on Gia'as. You did warn us then." Ford said.

"Some people didn't get the message still. Anyway, point is, and no we weren't on our knees or anything either, but some of us, did sniff around to see if we could find anything." Fox Ford said.

"Did you?" Ford asked with a straight face.

"Nothing. There was no smell of anything living around that region. Except the birds and other…non sentient animals." Fox Ford said.

"Hmm. Some reptiles are, carnivores." Ford said. "Maybe she put them on the other continent."

"That's possible." Fox Carter said rubbing her chin. "We never really thought about it like that."

"Next time we send some of the bigger supplies along this route to, what some of the higher ups call Earth 2…" he said as they chuckled. "I know, bad pun really considering they did a TV show. But…."

"What is or I should say where is this Earth 2?" Fox Carter asked.

"Ford found a planet that had some great potential. Mostly he did it for himself. They so far have gotten a couple hundred miles of road created." Carter said telling them about the planet and idea Ford told the higher ups once. "The planet is actually a great place, close to Earth's type of ecosystem and loaded with resources."

"So, you had them make a very long road so you could drive the General at top speed. Nice idea, but there is one problem." Fox Ford said.

"What's that?" Ford asked confused.

"You forget to invite me to also take a drive."

"You should have guessed that one Ford. I even saw the look in his eyes when I told him." Carter said as her Ford was shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when it is done."

"Where is this planet? You mentioned route." Fox Carter asked.

"I used to know the spatial coordinates. I'll put it another way. If the Ori started for Gia'as, they'd have to either pass through Earth's solar system or pass by it. And then they'd have to pass through the solar system Gia'as occupies or pass by it. After that, they'd have a week or less till they got to, Earth 2." Ford said.

"I'm guessing that planet didn't have a gate to begin with." Fox Ford said.

"Nope. Original address. Very few people know the address. Though there are many that know the planet exist, but location is secret."

"General Carter, Colonel Carter to the bridge please."

"We'll catch you two later." Ford said as they headed off.

"We're going to go eat." Fox Ford said as he and his Sam took a turn.

Ford and Carter came unto the bridge as the Colonel told them that they were almost there. They walked up and stood behind the Colonel's chair as he was telling the Major to drop them out of hyperspace and to raise the shields.

"General, Colonel?" the Colonel asked as the two went up to the window and looked out.

"That's strange."

"Yeah, we should be seeing it right now." she said.

"Is there anything on the sensors?" the Colonel asked.

"There seems to be a powerful gravitational field nearby." the Major said.

"Supergate's use a black hole for power." the Colonel said as Carter walked over and looked at the Major's screen.

"This is not a black hole."

"What it is?" Ford asked coming to look at the screen. "Oh, that's not good."

"It's a Neutron star." she said as the Colonel looked at her for an answer. "And the field is powerful enough to weaken our shields and cause…"

They all held on as the ship rumbled from an explosion. Sparks flew from different areas of the ship as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Damage report!" the Colonel ordered.

"Reporting hull damage on decks 2 and seven!" the Major stated.

"Battle stations! Get us out of here Major!" the Colonel ordered.

"Hyperdrive will not engage!" the Major said.

"Hull integrity has been compromised!" Carter shouted over another explosion.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?!" the Colonel asked.

"I can't tell sir." he said as he was trying to scan.

"Three ships!" she said as it showed three in front of them.

"The Ori?!"

"Based on the size, I'd say three Goa'uld motherships." the Major stated.

"Their shields should be weakened as well." she said.

"Fire all forward rails guns! Ready all missiles!" he said to the Lieutenant on his right. He turned back to the Major. "Divert power to the sublight engines and set a course, hard right!"

They were barely avoiding the incoming fire.

"Sir, detecting multiple small object dead ahead." the Major reported.

"Oh my god." she muttered looking up and out the window.

"Space mines." Ford stated as he reached over and grabbed the controls causing the ship to turn away quickly. "It's a trap!"

A couple explosions rocked the ship as they took several impacts in the side and lost control. The ship lost power to the engines and floated into the mine field under its momentum. Several mines struck the ship blowing out the shield grid. A few more mines went off causing severe damage to the ship, leaving large black marks and holes in the hull. Most if not everyone on the bridge was knocked out.

"Sam, wake up."

She blinked and reached up grabbing her head as it hurt.

"Damage report!" the Colonel yelled as he got off the floor. "Marks!"

Ford helped her to her feet and tried to access the system that the Major was unconscious at. Sam leaned against the back of the chair blinking. As Ford was trying to figure out the damage and such, the Colonel got on the coms. Back at the SGC, Walter brought up a screen as Landry came down to hear what the Odyssey was reporting on.

"Stargate Command, this is Paul Emerson of the Odyssey. Authorization code, Delta Six, Delta Five. We're under attack! We have extreme damage! The intel about the second gate was false! We have three Goa'uld motherships attacking us! Shields and hyperdrive are down! We are being boarded!"

In the background, other than seeing fires and lots of other damage, Landry and Walter could see Sam standing next to a chair. Or she was when she suddenly collapsed. Ford was next to her working on the controls when he saw her fall and grabbed her in time. After Emerson stated the ship was being boarded, the feed cut out.

"That's all we got sir." Walter said.

Ford had sat her down next to the console as Emerson turned hearing an explosion near the door out of the bridge. A couple guys came in and he got zatted once. As the two started to search the bridge, Ford came up from behind the console and shot them dead in the head with his hidden arm gun. A couple more guys came in and fired their zats. He got two of them before he ended up taking two hits.

"We began receiving telemetry from the emergency transponder 30 minutes after the distress call came in." Landry said as he and the other members of SG-1 were looking at the large pull down screen that had the location of where the Odyssey was suppose to be. Teal'c was not among them, yet.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't tell us anything about the condition of the ship." Daniel said. "Or the crew."

"Sounds like it was badly damaged." Landry said.

"Anything on who might have done this?" Daniel asked.

"We were acting on what we thought was reliable intel from the Jaffa." Landry said.

"Bra'tak is investigating the source of the false intel, but the Jaffa nation is in disarray." Teal'c said as walked up the stairs. "And many have reverted back to old warring factions. Tracing such betrayal may prove to be virtually impossible."

"There must be a lot of Jaffa that are out there that are angry at the destruction of Dakara." Vala said picking her nails nervously.

"The Ori is responsible for that." Daniel stated.

"And there are more than a few that think it was us that lead them there." Landry said.

"Angry enough to set up an ambush? For what, revenge?" Mitchell asked with crossed arms.

"Well, we have a signal, let's go check it out." Vala said pointing at the blip behind her.

"Yeah, well, we have a tiny snag there." Daniel said.

"We have no vessels in which to travel." Teal'c stated.

"Well, none that we can operate even if it did function." Daniel muttered.

Landry gave him a curious look.

"Wait, what about that other ship like this one?" Vala asked.

"It's on its way to Pegasus." Landry said.

"And it will be days before a Jaffa ship will be available to us." Teal'c stated.

"Well then, we have to do it my way." Vala said getting looks. "By now you all must know that I can get us virtually anything."

"Yeah, for a price. Probably something we can't afford." Daniel said.

"Nothing is free Daniel. Of course in this instance, I would naturally wave my fee. But I need some up front money, so to speak."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look.

"Be careful, we still have no idea who was behind this." Landry said.

The other three looked at each other then at her as she smiled.

"Wait, you're authorizing…."

"Yes Doctor Jackson, I am. Just keep a close watch on her anyway." he said before going to his office.

"You know, there is two, Ford's and Sam's on that ship." Mitchell said.

"They wouldn't leave us out there." Daniel said.

"That's not what I meant." Mitchell said as they left. "I'm saying that whoever attacked that ship is going to have to deal with two or four very pissed off people."

"I would bet on four Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said with a slight tilt of his head.

"I'm betting that the Sam's are the most pissed off." Daniel said. "Being mothers and all."

The ship was floating in space, freely. Just spinning on an inverted axis, like a 40 degree incline. Pretty much everyone in the ship that they could find that was still alive was in one of the cargo holds. Anyone with serious injuries and such was also in there. Sam was sitting against a stacked section of metal crates, a rather large bruise on her forehead. Several people were walking around. No real plans were made yet. Ford was kneeling in front of her, just watching and keeping her from falling over. The Colonel had came over a few times to find out her condition along with checking on the other's more than once as well. Everyone kept quiet even after they were asked if there was anyone else left. The Colonel stated that anyone else that could have been left probably died in an explosion or was tossed out into space when the hull was breached. That answer seemed to satisfy them. Ford was worried until he sneezed. He realized quickly that the other two were somehow hiding and doing a great job. Hopefully they had found his guns and such. Several other's that had their coats and other outfits on still had them, though tools and such were taken away. His coat was gone, but he had the items in his boots still.

"Sam? You awake finally?" he asked quietly when she looked to have stirred.

Her eyes slowly opened and she felt someone with their hands on her face. At first it was a little frightening until it sank in real quick who's hands they were by the familiar touch.

"Sam?"

"I'm awake." she said blinking. "What happened?"

"Ship got shot up."

"I remember that." she said as he helped her to her feet slowly. "I meant everything else."

"Hey Colonel." Emerson said as he walked up. "How's your head?"

"I'll be fine. Just a bad headache at the moment. So?"

"Well, we're not in the mine field from what we found out." Ford said.

"They towed us out. A few crew members are unaccounted for. Otherwise everyone else in here." the Colonel said.

"Minus two." Ford muttered with a certain tone.

"Oh." she said in understanding.

The main door to the cargo bay opened as four men came in holding guns.

"Which of you are Colonel Samantha Carter and General Ford Carter."

"I'm him." Ford said walking over as he pushed the Colonel aside before he could speak.

"Where is she as well?"

"I…."

"Do not lie to me General or else we'll open this section of the ship to space and vent you all out." he said angrily.

"She's on the injured list." he stated leaning forward slightly with anger in his voice.

The guy put the gun under Ford's chin and asked again with the same evil intent in his eyes. Ford didn't even flinch or back down.

"I'm her." she said walking up as the gun was pulled away.

"Who's in charge of this ship?"

"Um, duh." Ford said quickly as he spotted the Colonel starting to move. "General is higher than a Colonel. I'm the guy in charge. It's my ship you've captured and trashed all to hell."

He looked around the room and then seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Let's go." he said pointing them to follow with the gun.

Several moments before they made it to the bridge, Ford sneezed. They came unto the bridge and found it very dark, not to mention very smoky. Ford noticed as they were placed in front of the Colonels chair that other than the guy sitting in it, the smoke behind him moved in a strange way, as though something walked through it to the back of the bridge. Sam noticed it, but just barely. The guy had short black hair that was combed over. A villainous look to his figure and demeanor. He had a charcoal grey outfit on, that was some sort of uniform.

"General Carter. Imposing as I've heard. And Colonel Carter, you are as attractive as I was told."

"What do you want?" Ford asked as the guy was giving her an eye full. "If it's to fix my ship, you could forget that. We don't have the parts to replace the damage you have done."

"No, that's not what I want, yet. If you two are anything like the stories, you'll come up with something." he said standing up.

"They're the Lucian Alliance sir." she said as though Ford didn't know.

"Oh, you guys are in big trouble." Ford said shaking his head like it was new news. "We had planned on leaving you alone after that incident with the corn thing, but now….."

He only grunted lightly as one of the guys behind him struck in the back with the butt of his gun. Ford barely flinched though.

"Hmm. You are a difficult man to injure or take down General." he said a little surprised. "Yes, I am Lucian Alliance, or was. Anateo is my name. As for the uniform, it's rather paretic. I just haven't had a chance to really change into something more comfortable."

"You didn't bring us up here for fashion questions. Get to the point already." Ford said crossing his arms as the guy walked past them to look out the window.

"We have done a considerable amount of damage to this ship. But despite that and checking it over, we found a subspace beacon, and it is active. And it is giving away our position."

"Um, yeah." Ford said like the guy was a complete idiot. "Comes standard with all our ships and planes. If they get attacked or we loose them, it naturally turns on. You could have blown the ship in half and it would still turn on so we could come investigate."

"I want you to turn it off." he said taking a gun from one of his men. "If one of you don't, I will shoot one of you first. No, I'll shoot her."

Sam didn't move much less flinch as the gun was placed at the back of her head.

"And after she's dead?" he asked with a tone that was so without emotion and yet full of it at the same time that it made a chill run up her spine and a few other people in the room.

"I kill you if you refuse and then go down the line with everyone else. After which we try and take it out ourselves, failing that, we blow up the ship and make it look like the Jaffa were behind it. Now choose General." he said cocking the gun.

Ford looked toward the back of the bridge, but he didn't see anything or any other strange movements going on.

"Don't…" she began saying when the gun was pushed into the back of her head, but harder. "Ow."

"I don't have a choice Colonel. Your death is not worth this junk heap." he said walking over to the exposed panel near the front window on the opposite side of the hallway to the bridge. After looking it over for a minute and even touching it some. "We've got two problems here though."

Ford kept himself from growling or lashing out as she was pushed over and against the wall hard enough that he could tell she got hurt, mostly that it made her head hurt again as it struck the bulkhead. The gun was still to the back of her head as she tried to blink away the pain.

"The first problem." he said after being looked at. "Is that it isn't designed to shut off. Like I said, it's designed to stay on, even in an explosion. Such as the destruction of the ship. Once it turns on, it isn't designed to be turned off."

"Then remove it."

"Problem number two. Mostly because I was really sure you were going to sya that." he said sarcastically. "I need her help to do it because she is the smart one. I didn't design this ship, she did. I just command it. Despite all the people on the ship, she is the only one that can truly do every repair, or removal."

"Remove it with your superior strength then."

"I can't." he said faking like he was trying to rip it out, which made him break a nail. "Ow. Now, see, I'm not a Tok'ra anymore if that's what you mean. I've just been lucky against my opponents lately. The Tok'ra I was partnered up with moved on to another host."

"You're luck has ran out." he said backing off. "You have an hour to get it out, then I shoot her. After that, I shoot you. No, better yet. I start killing your crew, every five minutes that you don't have it out. After everyone is dead, I kill you General and take her to do with as I please."

Carter could see that Ford was doing everything to keep himself from attacking the man. He breathed out slowly before speaking.

"We, need tools. Our bare hands can't do anything to this." he said waving them as she rubbed her head.

"One of the tools we will need is that metal object that was in his coat." she said describing it.

"What does it do?"

"It's a special tool. Like a glorified flashlight in some ways. It can't harm anything or anyone. Well, anyone. But it will get this box out of here quicker. Look, just have it and a box of tools brought to us and you can see me or her use it. You'll see it's not a weapon. Without it though, this is going to take much longer."

He nodded to one of his men and they left to ask one of the men in the cargo bay for the tools.

The other members of SG-1 were now flying through hyperspace in a cargo ship. There was only one problem.

"Yep, she's a real beauty." Mitchell said sarcastically.

Vala was piloting while Teal'c was behind her leaning onto the section in the middle. Daniel was in the other seat, just going with the flow. Mitchell was behind him doing the same as the whole ship shook and shuddered. Kinda like a car with no shocks going over a potted dirt road. Even the engine to the ship had a whine to it.

They were all dressed up in clothes that made them appear more like people Vala used to associate with, smugglers, thieves and that sort of thing. Teal'c was wearing a cap over his tattoo while the rest of him made it seem like he was a pirate, in a sense. A leather vest with leather pants. Mitchell was wearing a leather jacket with the same. Daniel had a sort of shirt like coat that was leather with pants while she had a black leather outfit.

"Stabilizers are a bit wonky I'm afraid. Makes for an unstable ride." she said. "But it's all perfectly safe."

"Really?" Mitchell asked as the ship shuddered hard and had a crash sound to it.

"Not exactly." she muttered.

"We gave you as much raw Naquada as you needed and all you could come up with is this piece of junk?" Daniel asked.

"People's lives are at stake Daniel. Do you honestly think that I cheaped out on this and pocketed the difference? I am flying this piece of junk as you call it."

"What's that?" Mitchell asked as an alarm went off.

"Life support seems to be failing." she said looking at something on the center console. She turned and asked Teal'c to take over as she got up and looked at some of the crystals in the console.

"Great, you fixed that. How about fixing the stabilizers." he said as she got up.

"I didn't fix anything. I just turned the alarm off."

"The long range sensors indicate that the Odyssey's signal beacon is changing location." Teal'c stated.

"It's moving?" Mitchell asked.

"It appears to be traveling at sublight speed. Altering course to intercept."

They dropped out of hyperspace.

"Are you cloaking?" Mitchell asked.

"I am attempting to. It does not appear that it is responding."

Vala kicked the console and the ship cloaked. She smiled smugly and waved a hand.

"The signal now appears to be originating from that planet." Teal'c said bringing it up on the screen. He zoomed in until it came across a city. "Sensors are picking up numerous life signs."

"If life support was compromised, they could have landed the ship for repairs." Daniel said.

"Hmm. They are not responding to our hails." he said scanning. "There appears to be a small civilization on the surface."

"I thought I knew this planet." Vala said with a smile.

"More friends of yours?" Mitchell asked.

"The Goa'uld used to have a ship building facility here. But it was taken over by the former human slaves. From what I know, they have ties with the Lucian Alliance." she said looking over at him.

"You know, that doesn't sound to good. Are we talking chop shop here?"

"I have a contact here. He might get skittish if we all show up. I'll have to go in alone."

"You know, it could be a trap." he said.

"All the more reason why we all shouldn't go. Trust me, if he knows anything, I'll be able to get it out of him. The key is to be inconspicuous and as non threatening as possible."

Mitchell gave her a look.

"If you like, I can take Daniel."

"Oh hurrah." Daniel muttered.

They had managed to get the beacon out and it was taken away, as were the tools. But Ford had managed to do a few things with the Sonic Screwdriver. Such as tampering with the beacon. When asked what he was saying, in another language, he said he was complaining about getting out of bed today. Carter knew that wasn't what he said. As they were being taken back to the cargo bay, the guy holding the tools was still with them. Anateo stayed on the bridge, thankfully. As they were coming to a open section where it split off into different directions, everyone stopped as they heard a menacing growl.

"What was that?" one of the guys said prodding Ford in the back.

"I don't know." he said playing stupid really well. "Sounded like a… dog?"

"Animals aren't allowed on board though." Carter said playing along as they heard another growl. "The ship is checked so thoroughly for mice it's almost scary."

The guy with the tools suddenly went down quickly as he was shoved into the bulkhead. There was no warning, it was just him standing and the next he was yelling as he connected with the wall hard enough it left a blood stain from where his head connected. The tool box clattered to the ground next to him as he slid to the floor dead.

"What's going…." one of the guards began saying when Ford grabbed the gun that was pointed at him and shoved it into the guys face hard enough it broke his nose.

The other guy went down as Sam rammed her hand into his nose. A quick kick took him out before he could get up. The tool box opened and the Sonic Screwdriver came out.

"I see you got one of these. Why carry it and tell me to follow along to take it and use it?" Fox Carter said as he decloaked and pushed the button.

Sam grabbed for her ears and just passed out. He grabbed his and fell for a moment.

"Damn, that was annoying." Fox Ford said turning it off. "You could have warned me."

"How?" Ford said grabbing it.

"Oh, maybe, mutter in Japanese again." Fox Ford said. "I want one of those. Sam will too."

"They didn't want us talking at all, remember? Look, take her back and go help the others in the cargo room. Wait till we come and say it's safe. Um, where's…"

"Still on the bridge. Also cloaked."

"Does she have…."

"Your guns and such are being watched with all the other weapons. Same with your coat. Now…"

"Damn. Oh well. And yes, there is a few more Sonic Screwdrivers. I can get you a couple later."

Anateo was sitting in the chair looking out the window. One of his trusted guards was there with him. They were talking when they both clutched their ears and then passed out.

"Damn, that is really annoying." Ford said walking onto the bridge. "You can come out now. Let's go get the rest of the intruders."

It didn't take long to find them and take them out. Fox Carter would tap them on the back and get them distracted so Ford could get close enough to use the Sonic Screwdriver. To far away and it emitted a noise that was annoying and could possibly alert them to suspicious activity. It took less than ten minutes seeing as there wasn't all that many intruders on board to begin with.

"You've taken the ship back General." the Colonel asked. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I had help." he said putting his coat back on. "We have a problem though. This ship is probably being watched, by scanners and sensors. So everyone needs to stay here for now. I'll have food and such sent down though. I'm going to go talk to the, instigator of this attack while the other three are going to do what they can to fix the ship. My counterpart will stay here and make it look like one of the men here are moving whoever to different areas of the ship and such."

"What about Colonel Carter?"

"The other Carter will take care of that with Sam to make it look like they are being forced to work on the ship. We're trying for the hyperdrive engines at the moment. I'll also have medical equipment brought in for the doctors here."

The plan was put into action quickly, though some people didn't like having to stay. Fox Ford told his counterpart that if Ford was going to do what he thought, then he'd hate himself later.

"I would, but he made a pass at Sam."

"Yeah, I saw that. Saw the way she was treated too. You're right, I wouldn't hate myself either. He's one of the few that deserves it."

Anateo not only talked, but he agreed to do whatever Ford asked. And it only took two needles.

"Vala Mal Doran! I never thought you'd show your face in these parts again." a guy said as she and Daniel walked up.

They were in a very large hanger that was converted to hold parts and such where a guy sold them. A little bit of everything in some ways was sold, depending on the right amount of currency. There was a few spots in the ceiling that still opened to allow ships to come in and get the needed items and such so that long trips weren't necessary.

"Borzin, you slimy two faced, grease peddler."

He faked injury at the insult.

"Come on, give us a hug." she said jumping into his arms.

Daniel was surprised when he did hug back.

"And what poor loser have you conned into your company this time?" he asked with a very friendly tone as they walked off.

"Oh, this is my apprentice, Shamus."

"Oh, you must be learning a great deal." he said giving Daniel a friendly but narrowed look.

"More than I'd like to." he said crossing his arms with a fake smile.

"Actually, I only took him on as part of a bet." she said then whispered. "He's mentally disabled."

"Ah." he said.

One the ship, Mitchell and Teal'c were listening in to the whole conversation.

"Don't trust her. She will sell you out for a bad lunch the first chance she gets."

"No." Daniel said shaking his head.

"He likes me." she said pointing with a smile. "Isn't it cute?"

Daniel was so going to get her for this later. The guy laughed and then it went away quickly.

"What do you want Vala, if you haven't already stolen it from me already?"

"We're looking for some information." she said.

"About a Tauri ship that was attacked now very far from here. Any information that you can give us…."

"Okay." she said rubbing the guys back as she pushed him past Daniel to just far enough away that Daniel wouldn't look like he'd hear anything. "My friend, here's the thing. He's not my apprentice, he's a mark."

"No." he said upset at the thought.

"A very rich and very gullible one that is eating right out of my hands. Give us something, anything, and he'll make it very much worth your while."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"All right, try this. We traced the ships emergency transponder signal here. I know you must not have the whole ship, but you must have some parts." she said as he was shaking his head. "Bozin, I don't know what's going on, but you are way in over your head."

When he still didn't talk.

"I've recently made some contacts high within the Lucian Alliance that would be very happy to know how much you've been skimming off this operation."

"Well, offers that can't be refused." he said unhappily at being blackmailed. "Over here."

Daniel stopped her as he was digging through a pile.

"While we are at it, why don't we have him throw in some parts for a cargo ship."

"One thing at a time." she said as he turned around with a black object.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Daniel took it.

"It's the Odyssey's data recorder. The transponder is still broadcasting."

"Where did you get this?" Vala asked.

"A man brought it in about an hour ago." he said taking the box back. "He said it would fetch me a very nice price."

He pushed a button on it and a voice spoke. It played out the conversation that Anateo had with Ford and Carter. Mostly it was Ford they heard.

"If you want more, show me the Naquada." he said rubbing his fingers together after he shut it off.

"It's useless to me unless I know who gave it to you."

"Oh, timing is everything." he said looking behind them. "Him."

The two turned to see a guy with a zat gun. Over the radio the two heard the sounds of a zat being fired. Mitchell got up and tried to call both of them, more than once. When they got nothing, they did the only thing they could do.

Mitchell laid down a recording device that recorded the conversation that Daniel and Vala had with the guy, which included the talk Ford and the guy had. Landry was sitting there shaking his head while Mitchell and Teal'c sat in the chairs also feeling the pressure.

"We suspected it could be another ambush." Mitchell said.

"You think they were specifically after you?" Landry asked.

"They knew we would follow the transponder signal." Teal'c said.

"Why?" Landry asked.

"Perhaps they were trying to deter us from finding the Odyssey." Teal'c said.

"Personally, I think they just don't like us." Mitchell said.

"Well, I think I can see why the might not be your biggest fans." Landry said.

"Well, whatever the reason, there was no other way to retrieve this. With the intel we have from the recording, the Odyssey wasn't destroyed, but it is in the hands of the Lucian Alliance. Unfortunately, that's all we got. Borzin disappeared with Daniel and Vala and no one else we talked to knew anything."

"Spread the word amongst the Jaffa, I want to speak to the leader of the Lucian Alliance." Landry ordered.

After he left.

"You thinking what I am thinking?"

"That depends on what you are thinking Colonel Mitchell."

"I'm thinking that that ship is probably back in our hands. It's just so trashed right now that they can't call for help much less bring the ship home or get it close to a Stargate."

"Hmm. Then we are thinking the same thing."

"But they probably need our help anyway so, let's talk to some brothers."

"Indeed."

Both Carter's were working on the hyperdrive. They heard something about a shuttle coming over and kept working anyway. The guy that was supposedly looking at them work was totally unconscious and was probably going to be that way for quite awhile. He was made to look like he was sitting in the chair watching them, just in case. Two men came in with guns and Anateo, along with Ford and three other people.

"Daniel, Vala." they both said getting up.

The two guys gave the fox a look and they were distracted just enough, as planned.

"Thank you." a voice said as the guns were pulled from their hands.

All three of them tried to do something, and failed. Ford hit Anateo so hard he flew over the console and landed on his man breaking the chair. The other two were lifted off the ground by their necks and tossed into the wall.

"Wow. I guess that means we have to help take the ship now." Daniel said.

"Nope. Ships ours." Fox Ford said uncloaking. "Trashed pretty bad from what I heard…"

"Funny." Ford said picking up Anateo.

"You being brought here was a, diversion of sorts." Fox Ford said.

"Okay." Vala said and then pointed. "What about him?"

They all looked at the gaping Borzin.

"Who is he?" Ford asked.

"He sold us out to the guys that brought us here." Daniel said.

Ford reached for the zat gun on the console when Vala grabbed it and shot him.

"Former business associate." she said giving him a swift kick in the gut. "Sold us out."

"Get him out of here along with the others." Ford said with a wave. "So, any luck on your part yet?"

"Going to be awhile." Carter said.

"I'm still trying to remember some of how all this works again. I'm used to working on Goa'uld technology lately." Fox Carter said.

"I'll let you get back to it then. I'd stay and help but…."

"Hey, better you out there helping this way and than in here helping under gun point. Well, at me anyway." Carter said.

Landry and the other two members of SG-1 were listening to another team leader talk about what they knew about the Lucian Alliance. A few teams were sent to other worlds, sometime back and had been going out looking for info on the Alliance. Right now, all the info they had, as to pictures and such was up on a large reader board. The SG team leader told them what they knew so far. Netan had 20 people, called Seconds, that each had control of different divisions of his territories. Problems with the Seconds were arising though because many were beginning to question Netan's leadership. One picture stood out above all the rest. It was rather blurry and it made the plan they had in mind work because not many of the other Second's really knew what the guy looked like. This guy was also one of the few people that Netan trusted and knew the most. Mitchell's plan was to impersonate the guy.

"Excuses me?" Landry asked.

"I am suggesting, that I infiltrate the Lucian Alliance." Mitchell said opening a box.

Inside was a ring, a ring that the Tok'ra made sometime ago, which Daniel used to make Yu think he was someone else. Landry wasn't really up for the idea much, but seeing as they had nothing else to go on or try.

Ford had a little talk with his counterpart. To which he readily agreed to do. Anateo was instrumental in the plan. He put him into the rings and sent him back to a ship. Anateo was then killed and the guys around the ring system died quickly. Not long after, the ship was firing at the other ships, they responded by firing back. Since none of the ships had their shields up, they all took severe damage. The other two ended up blowing apart as well as the first one exploded so close.

"Nice job." Ford said slapping his counterparts hand as he came out of the ring transporter.

"God how I miss this job!" Fox Ford said as he kicked one of the crates they had taken that had Naquada in it.

"Let's go tell the others so we can let them loose and get this bucket of bolts working again."

"Good idea."

There was a slight creaking noise that made them look up.

"We're sorry." they said.

"I'd hate to think of what the T.A.R.D.I.S. would do if I said anything to her like that." Ford said as he kicked the other large crate along.

"Can we keep one of these, for ourselves?"

"Yeah, why not." Ford said with a shrug. "They are spoils of war."

"Excellent."

Teal'c was flying the now much better working cargo shuttle as they approached the mothership that Netan was on. Mitchell came up front as he was messing with the cuffs. He had a Lucian Alliance uniform on.

"They have detected us Colonel Mitchell, are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be." he said playing with the ring a moment.

"State your business." the man asked as Teal'c brought up the screen.

"I'm Kefflan. I'm here to see Naten." Mitchell said.

"You are not expected."

"I don't have to be expected. Authorize me for immediate transport or I'll have your head as a hood ornament for my ship." he said seeing the guy got the message quickly.

"I will notify Netan of your arrival."

He was beamed over and four men were there around him. Three in front, one behind.

"Where's Netan?"

"I will take you to him." one of the guards said.

"Fine, let's go." he said walking forward.

"First you must submit to a search."

"I don't think so." he said punching the guy as he was pushed back.

A fight erupted and he was doing rather well until one of the guys got him with a right hook.

"I asked not to be disturbed." Netan said rubbing his forehead while sitting in a regal like chair.

"I apologize, but there had been an incident." the guy said.

He looked up to see there was a cut between the guys eyes and he had yet to wipe the blood away as it slowly trailed down his nose. Two men brought Mitchell in while he was holding a large hanky over his face like he was holding it on a wound. Netan got up and came over. Mitchell faked falling for a moment and grabbed Netan's arm just in time as the guards grabbed him from falling. There was a cut on his right side forehead that was bleeding down the side of his face. They kept manhandling him as he spoke.

"I tried to tell them who I was, but the name Kefflin doesn't seem to mean much around here."

Netan looked at his ripped shirt sleeve.

"Sorry about that." he said waggling his finger. "The ring was a gift from my latest, conquest."

Netan smiled as he hugged Mitchell. He went along with it despite the fact his head hurt.

"My friend Kefflin is here and you did not inform me!" he said holding Mitchell out at arms length.

"I'm sorry master. You asked not to be disturbed." the man with the between the eyes injury stated.

"So you beat him instead?"

"You can see the beating wasn't, entirely one way." Mitchell said.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Netan said looking at his men. "Leave us."

They left as Mitchell turned the ring around and hid the point so he wouldn't stick himself.

"How long till the ship is functioning enough for us to go home?" the Colonel asked looking at the Major's console.

"Still not sure yet sir." the Major said. "We've got all available teams working as fast as they can. There's a lot of damage. Life support still hasn't been fully restored to some decks. And some of the damage that needs fixing is in the areas where they are exposed to open space."

"I guess we just have to keep waiting then." he muttered looking around the semi repaired bridge.

"I just got finished in the mess hall, so you can break up people as you feel the need to Colonel." Ford said coming into the bridge. "I'm going to go down and help the other Sam try to get the shields working."

"Your counterpart is working with our Sam then?"

"Yeah. We'd pair off normally, me with mine and him with her, but they haven't worked on something like this in so long that…."

"I understand General. The sooner we can leave here, the better. The shields and the hyperdrive are top priority."

"And the sublight. There is a planet, somewhat close by that has a gate on it we could use to get home, or at least send people home and get parts and such. I found in the database that there is a planet with a Stargate nearby. Vala said there was another planet out here other than the one that she and Daniel were on, but she didn't know the address."

"And if it is on the other side of the mine field?"

"We go around or fire a missile into the fray and hope we take a lot or most of them out. From there we make pop shots to get through if we have to. Someone out there must have noticed those three ship go up."

"Agreed. We'll try to come up with a route through the field if we have to."

"You know where I'll be."

Mitchell and Netan were walking through his ship. Mitchell had been able to get a little cleaned up before they started talking.

"It's been a disappointing season my friend." Netan said sadly. "Droughts and floods have ravaged our highest yielding Kassa plantations. The armies of the Ori continue to usurp the planets in which we established trade. And of course, there is the Tauri."

"Yes. Committing our ships to cooperate in the fight against the Ori incursion was a strategic mistake." Mitchell said as he kept walking while Netan stopped. He stopped and turned around. "You've always appreciated my honesty in the past."

"I have." he said walking again.

Mitchell let out a small sigh of relief as he followed while looking at the wall a moment.

"You're the boss. I don't blame you, but other's do."

"I know." he said as they took a turn.

Teal'c was inside the cargo ship listening in the whole time.

"Is that why you are here? The Kefflin I know wouldn't have shown up here without a serious purpose."

"Actually, it is the Odyssey." Mitchell said.

Teal'c lost the rest of the message as the ship started having trouble and static came over the line. And then he lost his cloak.

"The Tauri vessel. Word reached me that you just captured it. I wanted to know your plans. Its beaming and hyperdrive technology could help me in transporting my crops."

"When did you hear this?"

"The usual channels."

"I heard a rumor that the Odyssey was destroyed in the battle with the Ori. Nothing has been confirmed yet. I certainly had nothing to do with it." Netan said as one of his men came from a doorway.

"Netan, a ship has been detected in proximity. We are moving to intercept."

Mitchell followed with worry on his mind. The ship was captured and the prisoner was taken to a small room they used for a brig. Teal'c was standing there with a metal bar behind his back holding his hands to the ends with metal cuffs. Netan chuckled.

"Teal'c. I'm beginning to think you enjoy being my prisoner."

It wasn't even a minute and he was being tortured. Mostly being punched in the gut and face.

"Where is the rest of your team?!" one of Netan's men yelled.

When he didn't answer back, he got a punch across the face. Even with all the blows he took, he never fell over. When the guy went for the pain stick nearby, Mitchell stepped in and took it away and then hit him with it before stabbing him in the back. He cried out in pain and then passed out. Mitchell turned it off and put it under his arm.

"That man knows nothing of torture. I'll find what we need."

"I was wondering how long you'd be able to resist." Netan said with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to need some time along with him."

Netan nodded as he had the other two men take the unconscious guy away. Once the door closed, Mitchell set the stick aside.

"All right, we have to find a way to get you out of here."

"Have you found the location of the Odyssey?" Teal'c asked as Mitchell was working on something under a section of the wall behind him.

"Not yet, and I don't think Netan knows where it is either. And he's definitely having some trouble with his Seconds."

"Then you must maintain this ruse…"

"No Teal'c." he said getting up. "Not at your expense, no."

"There are other lives at stake Mitchell!"

"Fine." he said with anger. "But remember, I am an expert torturer."

Teal'c yelled as though he was in pain as Mitchell activated the pain stick against the wall. The two guards outside smiled as they heard the stick being used and him yelling.

Netan was in main room eating with the other Seconds that came as the door opened. Knowing who it was, he had one of his men make room at the large table.

"This is Kefflin."

Mitchell took the spot of one of the other men who walked away.

"I thought you did not like to show your face." one of the men stated. He was black with un-kept curly hair and Mitchell would swear the guy had a slightly Jamaican accent.

Mitchell pulled a small knife out of some food near him and looked at it.

"I'm seeing a therapist."

"This is Gavos." Netan said with a smile at the small joke. "Slaviash, Karug, Millis, Rameris."

"What did you learn from the Jaffa?" Gavos asked as Mitchell was picking out food and buttering bread.

"Apparently the rumors are true, the Odyssey is still out there." he said picking up a small piece of meat with the knife. "And it is in the hands of Anateo."

He kept eating as he talked.

"The Tauri are in possession of an audio recording, which indicates he is in control of it."

Netan looked at Mitchell who looked back a moment. The other's all looked at Netan.

"I ordered the attack on the Odyssey."

The other's didn't really like the idea he noticed.

"It is time the Tauri were sent a message!" he stated forcefully.

"Where is the ship?" Gavos asked.

"I don't know. Anateo has betrayed us."

"Are you saying that Aanteo has succeeded in capturing the ship?" one of the men asked.

"He hasn't reported in yet." Netan said taking a drink.

"The Tauri vessel is most powerful." Gavos stated forcefully. "You could not have possibly expected him to survive."

"I gave him a strategy that vastly improved his odds." Netan stated. "He came to me several months ago, demanding more territory. As his planets had been run over by the armies of the Ori. He suggested he eliminate you, Karug, and he take over your territories."

Karug sat up straighter but didn't say anything. A couple of the others at the table laughed.

"Anateo hasn't just captured the Odyssey. He's using it to bait a trap for SG-1." Mitchell said.

"He's lost his mind! The Tauri would declare all out war on us!" the guy next to Mitchell exclaimed.

"You should have consulted with us Netan!" Gavos stated with a menacing voice that showed he was more than angry at this development from Netan's blunder.

Netan got up quickly and shot the guy dead. He and the chair fell back and hit the floor. Everyone at the table leaned back and looked ready to run. Except Mitchell, he just sat back looking at the gun.

"I need not consult with anyone!" Netan yelled waving the gun.

When no one said or did anything.

"Now, does anyone else want to challenge me?"

Still nothing happened.

"Anateo betrayed us all. And he will pay! And as for the Tauri, they were already at war with us and us with them. And I will not cower in fear. Spread the word. Send all available ships. I want the Odyssey found. Now!"

Everyone got up quickly, except Mitchell, and left the room. He got up slowly and started to leave, but stopped when Netan called his name.

"Was is really necessary to embarrass me like that?"  
"There have been whispers lately concerning the strength of your leadership. I suspect, those whispers will now stop."

"For the time being."

"You'll need someone to supervise Gavos's territories."

Netan smiled as he put his gun away.

"Your cut will be 20."

Mitchell nodded and then left.

"How's it going you two?" Ford asked entering the engine room.

"Well, we have the shield emitter system back to 73. But the hull integrity isn't ready to allow us to even try the sublight engines." she said.

"Anything else?"

"No shields, no communications, yet. Other than internal. And the hyperdrive will at least need another day." Fox Ford said.

"And no weapons either." Carter said.

"Ah, we got one missile system working." Ford said. "Unfortunately, they have to be loaded manually."

"Which you've already done right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said looking around at the other people working. "We're going to be at this awhile aren't we?"

"Like he said, at least a day. Sure, there is the sublight engines, but it's way to risky to even try pushing the ship. And the trip is too far to go with a F-302." she said.

"Anything I can help with here?"

"What about my Sam? You going to leave it to her to do everything alone?" Fox Ford asked.

"No. She and several others are working hard and she said I was in the way. She wants you there, not me." he said with a certain hint.

"Oh, in that case, see everyone later."

"Did she really kick you out?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her in another chair.

"Yes. Would or did you talk to him about certain subjects?"

"Ah, I get it. No, we didn't talk much. Mostly a lot of working going on. And me teaching him the different aspects."

"Yeah, she caught on quick too. Then she started talking, which didn't last very long. It's me, but not me, you know."

"A year or so difference between the two of you has changed a lot on the personality level." she said looking at a laptop. "Okay, here's what we need to do next."

Netan opened to door to the brig area.

"Kefflin, what are you doing?"

"I was interrogating the prisoner further." he said standing near Teal'c.

"And what have you learned?" he asked as Mitchell took a few steps forward.

"Not much yet."

"Fine. Then we can kill him together."

"Kill him?" he asked as Teal'c looked up slowly.

"We've learned all we can. Anateo has left us no choice. And I am committed to sending a message to the Tauri."

"Netan, I have to admit, I was just beginning to enjoy this one." he said playing his fingers across the pain stick.

He laughed as he pulled his gun and pointed it.

"I'm sorry my old friend, your fun is over."

Mitchell grabbed the pain stick slowly and was about to swing it.

"Netan! Netan!"

They all looked as a guy came running up. It was the guy that Mitchell hit earlier with the stick.

"The Odyssey has been found."

Netan looked back at Mitchell and smiled as he holstered his gun. Now they were on their way to the ring room. Mitchell saw it was one of the alien men he dealt with back when he had to play a bounty hunter. He turned away quickly in hopes that the guy didn't see him.

"Tenat, welcome." Netan said as the guy left the rings. "This is my good friend Kefflin."

Tenat looked at Mitchell's back.

"It is my pleasure. I have heard a great deal about you, Kefflin."

"Yeah, likewise." he said quickly.

"Tell me what you have learned, Tenat, and perhaps I will spare your pathetic life."

He laughed.

"As funny as always Netan. As you suspected, the Odyssey wasn't destroyed. Anateo betrayed you, and kept it for himself."

"Where is it?"

"Half a day's journey. Maybe less. I have transmitted the coordinates to your bridge."

"Get to your ship. We'll travel together."

"Of course." he said as Netan was leaving. Mitchell started to follow keeping his back to the guy.

"Wait just a moment.."

Mitchell stopped and played with his hand.

"Cam Mitchell."

"Look, I don't know who you think I am…" he said turning to look at the guy and then starting to walk away.

"Cam Mitchell, bounty hunter. You double crossed me and my partner, Jup."

Mitchell turned around and waved a finger so Tenat would follow him to the small corner of the room.

"What do you want?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"I do not know how you have convinced Netan that you are Kefflin. You are obviously up to something big here. I will take half."

"And what about you loyalties to Netan?"

"He would kill me the instant I am no longer use to him."

Mitchell looked back towards the doorway.

"And Jup, where is your old partner?"

"He is working elsewhere at the moment. We need not worry about cutting him in."

"Fine, 10. You'll be paid, trust me."

"30." he said forcefully. "Or I tell Netan that you are not who you say you are."

"25 and no more. I'll ring over to your ship before this one jumps to hyperspace and fill you in on the details." he said slapping him on the arm with the ringed hand.

He nodded as Mitchell left. Mitchell came with a zat gun to the brig area.

"Open the door and unchain the prisoner."

They opened it and walked in. Teal'c stood slowly as they removed the chains. The guy that was Netan's slave, the same guy that punched Teal'c earlier came up as Teal'c slammed the two guards into each other. Mitchell ducked out of the way as Teal'c grabbed the slave and pummeled him a few times. When Mitchell grabbed his arm to stop him, Teal'c pushed Mitchell into the wall with his hand around his throat.

"I have grown weary of this torture Colonel Mitchell." he said slowly lowering his other fist.

"That's pretty obvious. I'll have the General give you a few days off when we see him. Now, we've got to go."

Teal'c nodded slowly and took the offered zat. Mitchell took the small pistol from the slave's hip and followed Teal'c.

"You remember Tenat? As in Jup and Tenat?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Well, he somehow weaseled his way into commanding a Alliance mother ship, and check this out. That twit actually found the Odyssey."

"Did he see you?"

"Yep. He recognized me as well, but he's keeping his mouth shut because he thinks I'm scamming Netan and he wants a piece of the action. We have to get over to his ship before this one jumps to hyperspace."

"What is your plan?"

"I'm making it up as I go along."

Not long after, both ships entered into hyperspace. On the other ship, Tenat was sitting in the throne like chair that was on pretty much all the motherships. One of his race was piloting the ship as other one of his people came onto the bridge.

"Tenat, Netan is here to see you."

He got out of his chair as Netan came in.

"Netan…."

"I know of your intentions to deceive me."

"But how did you…."

"I knew that Colonel Mitchell was impersonating Kefflin all along."

"Colonel Mitchell?"

"Of SG-1. I caught him and Teal'c trying to flee the ship."

"No Netan, you are mistaken. I knew he wasn't Kefflin. Please believe me, I was merely trying to lure him over here so I could bring him to you."

He laughed.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

The guy dropped to his knees before him begging for his life.

"Get up. A pathetic excuse for, whatever you are."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked with fear as he stood.

"Nothing for the moment."

"Thank you. You are a generous and gracious man. I say that all the time, don't I men? Tell him how honored you are to meet him in person."

"Shut up. Stop sniveling."

The two ships dropped out of hyperspace in front of the Odyssey.

"Colonel?"

"Yes Major."

"Um, if these sensors are working properly, two Goa'uld motherships just dropped out of hyperspace, and they are closing in."

"Oh, I think they are Major." Daniel said looking out the front window.

The people on the bridge looked up and out seeing the two ships coming at them.

"General, Colonel. We could really use that hyperdrive right now."

"What's wrong?" Ford asked.

"Two Goa'uld motherships just showed up and are coming right at us." the Colonel said.

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to stall them for the moment." she said.

"Major, shield status."

"Shields are at 36."

"Weapons?"

"We've got the rail guns back and the one missile system going. But it is still on manual reloading."

"Put them on screen."

Netan came on the screen.

"Who are you? Where is Anateo?"

"I'm Colonel Emerson. I command this ship. Anateo…"

"He's dead." Daniel said walking near the Major's console.

"Doctor Jackson."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Your ship is battered. My scanners indicate your shield strength is low and if you had hyperdrive, you would have left long ago. You will surrender, or be destroyed."

"We surrender."

"Doctor…" the Colonel began.

"Prepare to be boarded."

"Yeah, we've got a problem with that. The ring system is broken at the moment and our beaming technology is damaged. And as your scanner have pointed out, our shields are down so atmosphere in the hanger bays is unsustainable. So I don't see how you're going to get anyone over here, unless you want us to try, beaming you over? Probably won't work, but…."

"They are powering weapons." the Major stated.

"Okay, that didn't work." Daniel said.

"Stall tactics failed, we need the hyperdrive now you two." the Colonel said.

"Sorry Colonel, not happening at the moment." Ford said. "There's a lot of damage here."

"Major, battle stations."

Over on Tenats ship, Netan gave an order that surprised the others.

"Fire on the other Hal'tak vessel."

"What?"

"You heard me." he said turning sharply to the man.

"But…"

"How dare you question my tactics!" he said grabbing the guys coat. "There's a ship full of traitors out there ready to unseat me from leader of the Lucian Alliance! Fire now!"

He let go and looked ahead.

"You shall be rewarded with vast territories to command." he said knowing that would get his attention.

"Fire on the other Hal'tak vessel."

And so they did. Several blast came out and hit the ship's shields and continued to do so.

"Um sir, one of the Hal'taks is firing on the other." the Major said.

"What?" he said getting out of his chair to join Daniel at the window.

"Yeah, they are doing that. Wonder why?" Dnaiel wondered.

"I'm getting a radio signal."

"Odyssey, this is Teal'c, do you copy?"

"Teal'c?"

"Daniel Jackson. It is good to hear your voice. Colonel Mitchell and I are onboard one of the motherships. We request you beam us aboard immediately."

"Do it Major."

"Locking onto their locator beacons."

"What are you doing?!" Netan yelled from the screen that Tenat was looking at.

"Netan? What? How?" he said looking at the Netan next to him.

"I thought this was Netan." one of his men said seeing Colonel Mitchell.

Mitchell waved as he beamed away.

They both showed up on the bridge.

"Colonel, Teal'c, welcome back."

"What are you wearing?" Daniel asked.

"It's a long story." Mitchell said.

"You are the biggest fool in two galaxies!" Netan yelled before signing off.

"I, but Netan." he said as one of his men looked at him. "I screwed up."

The two pushed in a few more crystals and then the entire section of the panel lit up.

"We got it." Ford said amazed.

"Colonel, this is Carter. We have hyperdrive."

"Major, get us…."

"We've fired a missile sir."

"We'll check it out later. Get us out of here before they fire at us."

As the two ships kept firing at each other, the ship with Tenat was loosing shield strength quickly. Netan's ship was fairing much better until the missile impacted on his shields. It didn't breach them, but it did knock them down enough that Tenat's ship scored one internal hit. Tenat's ship didn't last long after that and was destroyed seconds later.

A little later and in better clothes, the black ops issued versions.

"Damn Mitchell, that was incredible thinking." Ford said as they were walking through the ship's halls.

"And incredibly stupid in some ways." Daniel said.

"That too. I have to admit, I wouldn't have thought of that plan. I forgot that ring even existed."

"Luck was really on your side. The fact that no one on that ship knew what Netan really looked like was the only thing that kept you alive." Daniel said.

"Well, it was all a big gamble. But I figured if I got made or that chemical jab I did to Tenat didn't work, I'd take the bridge by force."

"Are you suicidal?" Ford asked.

"Hell no. I had a pissed off Jaffa ready to back me up."

"Hey, there you guys are." Carter said as they walked up from a adjacent corridor. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Sleeping. I was able to do what I could with the healing device, but getting that pain stick and punched takes it out of you."

"Ouch. He's going to be okay though?"

"Oh yeah. Despite everything, he took it rather well." Mitchell said rubbing his throat unconsciously.

"So, how did you get the two ships to fire on each other?" Vala asked.

"Ah, there's a great story behind that…"

"Before you go bragging…" Carter said jokingly. Mitchell rolled his eyes. "We managed to get long range communications back online a few minutes ago. We sent a message telling them we are on our way home."

"That's great to hear. Better send another message along as well. We've officially declared war on the Lucian Alliance." Mitchell said.

"I did already." she said looking at Ford. "After what your counterpart did with that missile, I don't doubt that we'll have trouble with them in the future."

"He was hoping to take Netan's ship out. I would have done it as well. Where are those two anyway?"

"Sleeping. Which is what I am going to go do as well."

They all ended up sleeping most of the trip back home. Emerson stepped down and resigned to stay at home with his family. After what happened, he felt the need to quit. Certain members on the hill felt he didn't do better with the situation, but they weren't going to do anything. When he resigned, it just made their jobs easier not to worry about do anything. Most of his crew and SG-1 could understand why he left. If it wasn't for SG-1 and the other two members from Gia'as, they'd probably all be slaves, dead or worse and the ship would be in the Alliances hand by now, or destroyed.

Once they got back to Earth, Ford and Carter both told them all they needed to get up to the house so they could show them something special. As the other's were doing whatever they needed to do before coming, the two left already. They got Sally, who on some level seemed to know it was Ford and Sam even though they weren't human. She ended up falling asleep in Fox Carter's arms on the way their.

"Okay, we're all here. What's the big surprise?" Mitchell asked crossing his arms.

Everyone was in the Console Room looking at the two.

"Just over a month ago, with K-9's help, we managed to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'll go into the technical details later if you want." Carter said. "Though I doubt you will ask."

"My future counterpart and Sam's came and helped us as well. Thankfully all the simulations proved we did everything right." Ford said.

"Wait, you mean the ship can fly around now?" Mitchell asked.

"Yep." Ford said pulling the lever.

They all heard the sound as the Time Rotor moved up and down.

"Where we going?" Daniel asked.

"Gia'as." Carter said.

"All this to take us home?" Fox Carter asked.

"Not really. Not at first anyway." Ford said checking over the console.

"Just to be on the safe side, we've made several trips already. Going here and there. Took about an hour to get to the Pegasus Galaxy. Or was it less?"

"Little less." he said still working at the console. "Thirty seconds till we land."

"Anyway, we went someplace, special." Carter said.

"You mean romantically special. I've seen that look in my Sam's eye too." Fox Ford said.

"Well, yes. But it's worth sharing." Carter said as they landed inside the Fox Carter's home.

They got their two kids and then went back in. Ford changed the coordinates and then they took off again. He was making adjustments on the small screen that was on the console as they flew.

"Now, we are perfectly safe. Sam was a quite scared at first until she realized what you'll all realize shortly once we land." Ford said pushing a few buttons. "Ah, there it is, I knew I saved that program file."

"If nothing else, just trust me. This is worth seeing. Though no offense Teal'c, we'll understand if you don't find it as interesting as the rest of us might." Carter said.

"You're not going to tell us what we're about to see are you?" Mitchell asked.

"And ruin the surprise?" Ford said as they landed. "Oh Vala, I just realized you might be in the same boat as Teal'c here. If you don't find it all that appealing, please don't ruin the moment for the rest of us."

Carter reached over and pulled the knob making the door open. Mitchell went first followed by Daniel, Vala and Teal'c. The two Carter families came out next. Everyone was speechless. Ford had landed the T.A.R.D.I.S. on the moon, Earth's moon. He had changed the exterior to look like their house back home, which had an outside deck built on near the front door. They were all able to stand out there and look out across the moon seeing the landscape and the stars.

"For those who might be wondering, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield is keeping us safe and keeping breathable air available. Just don't walk off the deck." Ford said as he picked Sally up. "You'll run into the shield."

"We're on Earth's moon. Incredible." Mitchell said. "I never thought I'd even get close enough to see it other than when we passed it by on the Prometheus once."

"The best part is going to arrive in…" Carter said looking at her watch. "About ten seconds if he landed at the right time."

Ten seconds later the Earth started coming into view. No one said anything as it continued to rise. And they just continued to watch, for the next hour. Since Gia'as had no satellite systems, much less the ability to scan something that small, Ford dematerialized in a high orbit away from the planet to let them see that as well before landing on one of the moons. They even went and looked at Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Ford even popped in over Chulak, but they didn't get to stay long as K-9 informed them they were being scanned by a Hal'tak vessel in the area. Teal'c at least appreciated the effort.

"As much fun as this really is, shouldn't we be getting back by now? It's getting late after all." Mitchell stated.

Ford only chuckled as he landed back on Gia'as to drop their Fox versions off.

"It's a time machine Cam, think about that for a moment." Carter said with a snickering smile.

"Oh right. We have all the time in the universe."

They looked at a few other things, a couple nebulas, the star named after Sam, though they could only get so close there seeing as any closer and they'd go blind. Watching the volcano on one of Saturn's moon erupt into space was fun. Daniel took pictures of everything. Then they went back to Earth one minute after they had left. The whole time they were out sight seeing and looking at the different planets and such, they were ten years in the past, to make sure they didn't conflict with their future or present selves. Though at Gia'as it was the present time then.


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER 95

A.U. You all who have kept reading and still do, this was, correction, is important to me. You can either read this part below, which has some importance later or you can go on to the mission that happens later.

After the problem with the Lucian Alliance, Ford personally requested for time off, for him and Sam. It was more than a few hectic hours on that ship and they really didn't want to be thinking about what had happened and what could have happened. Landry gave them the time off along with Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala. Daniel was to stay and keep researching. If something came up, then the other's would all be called in. The real reason Ford requested time off was because they hadn't had time to get out and look at the house at its completion.

Sure the T.A.R.D.I.S. was already out there and had been at the time the house was being built, plumbing and such all being put in too. When they asked about the, hanger unit, he just said they placed everything they wanted to put into the house into it and told them to stay away. Ford had been there when the people arrived those weeks ago to tell them were certain appliances went, such as the industrial kitchen fridge. They had a fridge that was a walk in just like the freezer unit, but this fridge was for things other than anything large stuff, not hanging meat. He'd go get that sort of stuff already cut and packaged up at a local butcher. Other things like the few washers and dryers, seeing as more than a few people were going to be there and such. A few other appliances were also installed with his supervision at that time.

Daniel unfortunately wasn't able to come, so the other's went. Vala went with Teal'c, only because she didn't have a drivers license much less even have any skills in knowing how to drive anyway. Cam came in his Mustang while the other two came in their cars. Janet came with Sam along with her parents and Sally. Cassandra was busy with a boy or some studies or something, Ford never really did find out why she never came. Whether it was true or not, there was talk of Cassandra possibly getting married.

The entire drive off the main road took near fifteen minutes, depending on how fast you went. The road was once an old logging road that had been shut down about an year ago. Ford also had to pay to have the road fixed so they could get things in first. The, oversized mansion as it had became, was off to their left as they drove up into the large driveway.

Plans were in place to landscape the surrounding area, but Ford and Carter wanted to do that personally, with Sara helping and anyone else that might. Though personally, they didn't think they'd get anyone else to help. Janet thought about it, but really, she didn't have that green thumb. Even though Ford was able to heal her sometime ago so she didn't have to use a cane anymore, she didn't feel like coming back to work. Volunteering was enough for her and helping Sam out occasionally with any medical problems baby related or stuff was fine with her. She had her hands full with Cassandra anyway since she still lived at home.

On the right side of the large circle driveway, was where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was placed, in hanger mode. You couldn't get a Hercules aircraft in it, but you could get a couple of F-302's if you wanted, or eight semi trucks with trailers inside, four in front and four in back. Though she was now functioning, they didn't go anywhere other than that trip to the planet outside the Solar System. Plus that other sight seeing thing they did.

Between the house and the T.A.R.D.I.S., the road continued to an actual car garage built just up behind the house on a hill. You really didn't see it from the front yard at all, which was the point. Nothing fancy, just a very long building that everyone could park their cars at and keep them out of the weather. There was parking for two dozen vehicles. Just in case, each spot was made to be able to fit a full sized pickup, such as Jack's for instance. One dozen in the front and one dozen in front of that. If it came to an emergency, there was plenty of room to back up and leave if they all had to make a run for it or something, not that they ever thought that would be the case. Along the back wall was a few tool boxes, for anyone who might want to do something. In the back right corner was a place to park a few motorcycles. Though they had those parking spots, there was still room out front to park, which they did at the moment seeing as there was no lawn yet.

Up behind the T.A.R.D.I.S. was a large greenhouse, currently empty and outside that was a large fenced in area that did get a lot of sun light for a garden they planned on making later.

The house itself was a lot bigger than the plans showed it to look. Which wasn't surprising, Ford mentioned later, seeing as all plans made things look small until they were built. Carter agreed as she brought up the memory of the plans for that Ori satellite. The house was light blue, making it seem much bigger. It wasn't typical looking of any other house either. It had a partially square base, except for the fact that on either sides of the house, part of it came out quite far with a half hexagon look. 10 of them. They each had windows as the front section of the house did, same design and with flower boxes. The sections extended up to the roof that was angled at forty five degrees, for when the snow came. In the middle of the house was a large brick chimney that came out and extended at least three feet up. The front of the house had two large doors wide enough to drive a Cadillac through. Nothing really fancy other than inset squares for a design. The doors themselves were solid oak, just like the rest of the house. There was a large open deck that had three large octagonal pillars on either side of the house holding up the second floor above, that extended outward and slightly over the deck below. Off to the right and left of the front door was flower boxes under the window seals. On either end of the lower deck was a four foot high fence that extended from the pillar to the house. Same design as the upper deck fencing. The other pillars had nothing going to them. The pillars themselves were made of one inch thick oak panels that surrounded a concrete pillar inside.

The upper deck was surrounded by a four foot high white octagonal fencing that went around the entire deck. The post ran about five feet apart with solar powered lights on top of each post. A large sliding glass door was the only way to get onto the top deck. The windows on the front and side of the house, including the back were, other than large, measured a foot and a half each in size for each panel, and were measured actually to be right dead set in the middle between each pillar, for the front of the house. Victorian style. As they all parked and got out.

"Wow. That's, pretty big." Mitchell said as he closed his door. "Looks incredible."

He was wearing black jeans and some Air Force shirt underneath his leather jacket. Sam and Ford were both in blue jeans and leather jackets. His coat was in the passenger seat of the General. Carter had on a red blouse while Ford had a white shirt with a blue phone booth on the front. Janet was in blue slacks and a slightly loose fitting blue shirt and blouse that matched the coat. Teal'c was in green khaki pants with a black T-shirt and a cap over his head, which he removed and left in his Durango after getting out. Vala was non descriptive SGC BDU's since after this trip, she had to go back to the base since she wasn't allowed to live off base or be off base without supervision. Amy had a long blue dress and a light blue sweater. Jacob was in black khaki's with a brown sweater.

"The plans made it seem so small." Janet said looking at it and then at Sam as she got out.

"I really like it. Kinda like a dream home." Amy said holding Sally, who was currently asleep.

"Takes after me so much. I sleep really well in a moving object." Ford said lightly ruffling Sally's hair. "My parents used to have to fly me around in a Puddle Jumper sometimes to actually get me to go to sleep at night."

"Ford, were did octagonal pillars come into the plan?" Carter asked.

"Jack wanted pillars, and to be hexagonal in shape. I think Daniel wanted something Egyptian. Not round or square, so I went with this. Personally, I like it, a lot. I always wanted octagonal pillars on a house, but in this case." he said leaning against the hood of the General as he crossed his arms and smiled. "I would have liked to built this with the team helping where they could, but I know we barely had the time. The furniture and everything else, including the painting inside will have to be done by us though."

"The entire house is empty? All that money and stuff, and there is nothing in there?" Vala asked.

"The major stuff is, stuff that works. Washers, dryers, dish washer, toilets and things like that. Otherwise, there is no chairs, tables, food or anything like that." he said ticking off his fingers. "Just a very large building waiting to be decorated."

"You didn't have that dumbwaiter system put in did you?" Carter asked.

"We couldn't get the idea to work they way I wanted. Be able to send stuff from one room to the next and such, so we gave up. No dumbwaiter."

"I have to ask, is there hidden rooms or anything?" Mitchell asked.

"No, not really. A few hidden panels and such, but otherwise, no. How about we go in and take a look?" he said jerking a thumb.

"We all have our own rooms right?" Vala asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a nod. "I believe the saying goes, I grab first dibs."

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Mitchell said surprised.

"Me either." Carter said.

"Hmm, anyone else hear that?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, sounds like…." Janet began as they turned to look down the driveway.

A big truck pulled up and parked near the rest of their vehicles.

"Took him long enough. I figured he'd show up while we were still doing the tour."

"You called the General to join us?"

"We're off duty Sam, you can call him by his first name you know?"

"Just, doesn't feel right sometimes."

"I made it time I see." Jack said looking at his watch before giving them all a wave. "Hey all. Jacob, looks like time is being kind to you still."

He was wearing a leather jacket, zipped at the moment and blue jeans as well. He took his glasses off and placed them in his upper coat pocket as he walked up.

"Still is. I guess Selmak must have had some effect on me in more ways than one."

"Yeah, having the arthritis and other joint pains gone is great." Jack said with a nod. "So, have this tour started yet?"

"No. Though I didn't expect you to show up for awhile."

"Traffic, and I had to stop for gas. For some of us, it's actually a long trip here."

"Why didn't you just have them beam you here si…." she began saying when he held up a finger. "Jack?"

"Something about a bad signal lock, or something like that. You wouldn't happen to know anything…." Jack asked while waving a hand.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is emitting a, field of disturbance you could say, to keep this area safe from prying eyes and possible other things, such as sound surveillance and beaming things or people out."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We figured out how to do that back when we brought her here." Carter said remembering.

"Her?" Jack asked.

"I don't understand it myself O'Neill, but the T.A.R.D.I.S. is alive."

"Okay." Jack said shifting on the balls of his feet. "So, where are we starting?"

"The house, where else?" Vala asked. "We've seen the inside of his ship, well, not all of it…."

"I was thinking the lake. I brought my fishing stuff and…."

"One mile, that way. There's a trail which I had some people place some signs along the way to help us, just in case." Ford said pointing. "Even had the boat house you wanted built, built out there. No boat yet. Not yours anyway."

"Smoker and barbeque?"

"No. You have to provide that for yourself, including any and all fishing supplies."

"Damn. Try it another day then." he said shaking his hand while snapping his fingers once.

As they started for the house.

"We're going to get keys right, not have to do one of those eye scan and badge flash things are we?" Jack asked.

"Keys are in a bag on the floor inside." Ford said as they walked up the steps.

"Hey, I can see a few things here already." Mitchell said looking at the deck. "Future ideas I mean."

"Me and Sam were thinking of one of those hanging swings for that end of the porch. Maybe more than one." Ford said pointing to his left.

"Yeah, that would work." Mitchell said.

"I like the sound of that too. Sit and rock away some of the day." Jacob said.

"Sally would probably like that." Amy said. "Likes being rocked at home."

"One looking this direction and swinging back far enough not to hit that fence and the other several feet from it with it turned towards the house. Seeing as there is no railing there." Jack said.

"A romantic sort of setting." Vala said.

"I was thinking that." Ford said nodding.

"Over here we could put a few chairs and small tables. You know, for sitting and talking after a long day or something." Mitchell said pointing off to the right side. "Seems to look like we could get quite a few chairs here."

"Since we didn't bring K-9 because he's helping Daniel, we'll all have to remember the different things we'll want to do here." Carter said.

"I brought a notepad." Janet said pulling it from her bag.

"I got one here somewhere." Carter muttered as she looked through her bag.

"I got this P.D.A. thing." Jack said fishing it from a clip on his belt. "I don't understand it fully, but Charlie has, educated me enough to know how to make notes. Has a lot of memory, or so he says."

"That works. I already have ideas and such so I won't need to tell you anything. The rest of you can, bother Jack about your ideas and such."

"Funny. Here Carter, you're better with technology than I am. Email the results to K-9 or something."

"Yes…" she started saying when he pulled it back.

"Carter…" he said shaking it.

"Jack." she said taking it from him.

"Better."

"Oh, one other thing." he said as he grabbed the knob. "For those who may not have already known, the house has been built with a sort of sound proofing system in mind, for each room of the house. We can set up intercom units if we have to though. Other than for privacy, the other reason is I know some of us stay up late and if, certain people want to watch say, the Superbowl. The people who don't care can go watch, read or sleep or do something somewhere else and not get their attention distracted from the game. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mitchell said.

Ford picked up the bag off the floor and kept it with him for the time being. To the left of them, behind the door, was a wall that extended down and attached to another wall that went towards the side of the house and attached there. The hexagonal parts that poked out of the sides of the house had nothing on them at the moment. One large door was on the left wall just down from the front door. This door came outward and slid out into rails inset into the floor and ceiling. Another door on the far wall that also opened the same as the other one was attached very near to the side of the house. They decided that this room would be perfect for the TV and sound system. Party room mostly. The floor was currently all wood, but they decided to have carpet put down with a large tile square placed by the front door. A coat rack was to be built and hung on the wall to the right next to the front door plus a mat or something under that would be where they could take off wet shoes and such. Jack kinda groaned about it, but admitted Sara would agree.

They took the door on the left and entered the kitchen. To their left was the large walk in freezer and fridge, which extended up to the ceiling, both currently inactive. Actually, nothing had power yet since they hadn't the system up. The freezer was on the left and the other on the right. A three foot opening was between the two allowing anyone to go back behind the units. Back here was where they were going to place all the cleaning supplies, including the vacuum. This way you never saw the stuff and could still look out the windows. Put plants if you wanted or a place to put hot items to cool off in a breeze, such as a hot apple pie as Mitchell suggested. In front of them was a long counter with lots of drawers, cabinets which were above and below. Plus two large sinks. The other side, which was just to the right of the kitchen door was another counter, about six feet long. From there, there was a large cooking plate followed by a big oven with six burners on top. A deep fryer system, followed by a big microwave and the other very large fridge. For the other things, such as leftovers and smaller stuff. Beside that was another counter followed by another sliding door to another room. To the left of the door, where it opened by sliding outward, there was a set of shelves just like the ones opposite of the door. One set ran along side the wall of the house, kinda like a sturdy book shelve, except for where the windows were and the other ran facing toward the kitchen against a wall. Basically, it was an open pantry, capable of holding enough canned goods and such to allow the selected group to fill the shelves with enough food to hold out for several months to almost a year, depending on rationing. If they had to.

Leaving the kitchen by the door near the smaller fridge, they came into the dining room as they decided to call it. To their right was a very large fireplace, inset into the wall with a brick set up. A removable metal mesh covered the large opening. Two foot long logs would be able to be placed in there to burn, if desired. Each room of the house was able to be regulated by electrical heat, but Ford and Sam both agreed that a wood fireplace would be something romantic to curl up to on a cold night. Or just about any other night. There was plenty of room to place a dining table, a couch or two and several other small tables and such. Behind the open pantry wall was two of the other sets of windows, seeing as the kitchen took three of its own not including the front two. That area was where they were going to place the dining table. A large couch was going to be placed in front of the fireplace area on some really nice rug. A couple end tables for each end of the couch with lamps on them was an idea. Behind that couch a couple of couches could be placed around a large coffee table with some reclining chairs. Some more reclining chairs near the fireplace was eventually added to the ideas. Since the ceiling was more than high enough, they decided a fan in each room would be a good idea. On the far back wall, in the middle of the it, there was another one of those doors. Ford, Carter and Daniel figured that they could put a large bookshelf there to have reading material for anyone. The other's thought it a good idea too. To the left of the fireplace, as though you were looking right at it, was a set of stairs that went up to the second floor. A rail and banister was placed on either side of the stairs. This side of the house had three of the windows showing since only two of them showed in the, party room. The one next to the stairs had a good two feet of space to allow anyone to sit in the widow if they wanted, for peace to read alone if desired. A large flower pot could be placed on the floor was an idea being tossed around.

Through the door led to the last room of the house that had the rest of the windows. To the left was another full bathroom that took one of the windows, though this door was normal and could lock. On the right, there was a wall with another sliding door. Inside that room which took up the rest of the windows for that side was two very large Jacuzzi's and mat's for exercising on along with some training equipment that would be put in there later. A large drape would come across to separate the two tubs, for privacy if need be. Out the back windows and large sliding glass door, you could see the back yard and the car garage. Carter suggested they place a pool table in here. They thought it a nice idea though Jack thought a ping pong table would be a good idea. Teal'c nodded and smiled at that idea and agreed with him. They agreed to think about what else to do with the room later since there was quite a bit of space to do things. There was a smaller deck out the back and a small upper deck above that which had stairs leading down off to the right of the house onto a smaller deck that turned and had more stairs going to the ground. The door on the that upper deck was also a sliding glass door as well.

Underneath the stairs, through a normal opening and closing door, went down to the basement.Several large concrete pillars with metal bracing held the whole house up in various areas. Other than the 4x4 boards that made up the floor to begin with above them. Nothing was down here other than some lights that they switched on, once they found the naquada generator they were going to use to power the whole place. Carter was at first, kinda against the idea of using such a device for, their means. But seeing as they weren't really having trouble with naquada as much as they used to, one being gone wasn't a bad thing. Technically, they had three he had requisitioned anyway. The other two were in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The only other thing down there was the three large washers and dryers. Each pair of systems were set into concrete corners with a long metal pole to the right of each set of machines. When the idea for more than one machine was suggested, Ford got confused looks. The women got it a lot quicker understanding rather quickly why the idea was put forth. Janet, Carter, Cassandra, Vala, Amy and Sara didn't have to wash their clothes with everyone else's. Privacy issues also went along with the thought so the other guys gave in not wanting to fight with the women.

Upstairs, it turned into a T shape. Once up, there was a long hallway to your right that went to the bedrooms. Each room having its own personal window. Ten rooms on the right, ten on the left. Each room the same size and with their own personal walk-in bathrooms and closets. One of the reasons why the house was so freaking big. To ensure no fights or envy issues, everyone had the same sized room and everyone had a window. Facing the sliding glass door to the outside upper deck, to your left was the stairs down, behind you the long hallway wide enough just like the front door. To the right was a fold up ladder leading to the attic. What they were going to do with it, other than it being there to use to get on the roof when they needed to set up a satellite system or help knock snow off the roof, they really had no ideas at the moment.

Currently they were all on the upper deck talking.

"I am impressed. This probably costs a lot though." Jack said looking out over the rail.

"It was worth every penny though." Ford said sitting against one of the rails.

"Oh yeah. Much better than a dream home. If it wasn't for the fact it's so far from Colorado Springs, we could move out here." Jacob said.

"I'd like that, except for we'd only see Sally on the weekends if we're lucky."

"Actually it would be more like we'd see her on the weekends if we were lucky." Ford said.

"Seeing as we don't trust many people taking care of her, no offense Janet." Carter said.

"I live too far away as it is from you two. Besides with all that volunteering work and handling Cassandra…."

"Yeah. We'd leave her here with you two and barely see here then." Carter said. "We already know Sally wouldn't like that."

"So, how much did this all cost?" Vala asked.

"Oh…it would have cost a lot less had I not offered them all a bonus to get it done before the month was up. So the total ended up being well over a hundred million, going to the various groups we hired and such. I include buying the property, getting the road worked on and having the area cut down and such. Basically everything it took to get all this done here."

"How much did it set you back?" Jack asked.

"Seeing as we really have billions of dollars…not much. We're helping a lot of charities out. In the end, this is all worth it."

"Yeah, I'd say it's worth it." Mitchell said looking down at the ground then out above some of the trees. "The view is incredible. We can see the other mountains in the distance."

"What's that large tarp by the garage covering?" Jack asked. "The one I saw when we looked out at the back yard?"

"The trees they cut down. Given time they will dry out and we can cut them into firewood. Really, I'd be doing it. A few quick swings with my sword and such."

"Not a bad idea. Better to use the wood we have here than go have someone else bring us some." Mitchell said.

"What do you think Teal'c? About all of it?" Jack asked.

"I am most impressed. And I believe I have decided on which room I wish to take for my own."

"What?" Jack asked turning around.

"He asked for dibs before you arrived sir." Mitchell said.

"Oh man. You beat me to the punch." Jack said with a sigh. "Which one is it?"

"I shall take the one above the stairs."

"Oh, well, I didn't want that one anyway." Jack said with a smile that went away suddenly. "Oh wait, I can't choose."

"Why not?" Vala asked.

"Sara gets to choose won't she?" Janet asked.

"I was never good with those sort of decisions. If we were ever at a motel or hotel, she always picked. Me, I always just asked for whatever." he said with a shrug.

"So, who picks next, or do we draw straws?" Vala asked.

"Since this whole idea here was yours and Carter's idea, you two should go next." Janet said.

"Unless someone else wants it, we'll take the one across from Teal'c." Carter said.

"Alright, I'll take the one two down from that then." Janet said. "That's assuming you two will be taking the room next to Sally's?"

"Yeah, that works. In case anything came up and Sally wanted or needed us." Amy said. "That work for you?"

"Perfectly." Jacob said.

"I'll take the one next to Teal'c, Jackson can have the one by me followed by Vala. You sir, and Sara, could have the end one on their side since you all have the children and such. Sure Sally is far from having her own room, but I know Charlie and Cassandra already have their own." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, that works. One of these days you two aren't going to want her in the room with you anymore." Jack said.

"Already there. I guess it is a big room, but at least she'd be nearby. And K-9 would be able to stay in there with her in case she needs anything." Carter said.

"One less room to really decorate, at least until she gets older." Ford said agreeing.

"Great, that's all settled. I noticed there was locks on all the doors to each room, so where's my keys?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"Quick question, how much decorating can we do? As to putting things on or maybe in the walls?" Mitchell asked.

"Like a safe or something?"

"Yeah, like that. Since children will be in the house, we really need to keep, the weapons we'll have locked away and if possible, well out of their reach."

"We do that at home already, but then with mine, Sally couldn't use them if she wanted. Though she's fascinated with them anyway." he grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked suspiciously and with great concern.

"She likes shiny objects, why we really don't know." Carter said with a shrug. "Ford was cleaning them one day and she whined until we let her hold one of the clips. Wasn't until she went to sleep that we could take it away."

"She could lift one of those things?" Jack said amazed.

"Not all my clips are made of the same material as the gun, but they do almost all look the same. All have that shiny silver look."

"So my question is a yes?" Mitchell asked.

"The plans to the house are in a kitchen drawer, so look at them before you do anything. Don't want to stick a nail or cutting tool into a wire, or pipe."

After handing out the keys, they each went to the rooms and took a look around thinking about different ways to decorate, except Jack who went to his truck to get a drink. The girls, who included Vala to help her understand things a little better, all went outside and talked about different things they'd like to see placed and possible landscaping ideas. Vala was getting a little better at understanding things, as to how women of this planet usually act and have interest in. The guys were looking around the area. Teal'c had an idea to set up a small training exercise place just on the other side of the garden area once there was grass growing. Jack walked off going to go look at the fishing spot and Mitchell went with, shortly followed by Teal'c some moments later. Ford was currently on the upper deck and had been looking out at everything. Jacob was with him also looking out smiling at the sight.

"My whole life, I never once thought we'd ever see something like this. Even when I joined the Tok'ra, I never thought I'd see anything like this much less see her this happy. You've done something for every one of us. Well, almost everyone. Vala doesn't count."

"You mean Amy?"

"No, not…." he said looking at Ford's who was laughing lightly. "You're as bad as Jack sometimes."

"I know. I never thought I'd get this lucky to even have any woman. The being rich part and having this property and all our friends and family is a huge bonus. Sam came up with the idea one day and now, here we are. We've all saved the world in one way or another, and deserve something like this. Sure Amy and Sara wasn't there fighting, but they helped you and Jack both mentally."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. You ever miss having Hercules?"

"There are days. And then I either look or think of her and what we have together."

"Amy helps me cope to. One of these days we'll get Mark and them to come up sometime."

"That's one of the reasons why there are so many rooms. If it came down to it, me and Sam could live in the T.A.R.D.I.S. or have another house built, or something. Probably live in the T.A.R.D.I.S. seeing as that room has all our most important treasures and such. The attic can be furnished. Even with that steep angle, I can walk around up there easily. Hell, you could have a dance party up there."

"Biggest attic I've ever seen. The only thing you have to watch out for, other than that metal pole with the satellite wire, is the chimney."

"That cost a small fortune. The bill we have at home is nothing compared to the TV bill we'll have here. And those sport package deals we'll be getting later, oh man."

"We can afford this, for more than several years?"

"Unless something happens to where money, gold, diamonds and bonds become worthless, we'll be set. I drop a few more bucks and I'd own the Sony company in stocks alone. But taking care of a base full of people and saving the world leaves little time for running a company. Besides, the games I want to play with a more interactive ability, Doctor Lee is still working on it."

"This….is incredible. Gonna to take awhile to get everything in and ready though." Jack said after he and the other two came back about an hour later. "Especially the boat."

"I know. Probably have to have it lifted in by chopper." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"How are we going to get everything we want here anyway? And I assume we could build on if we had to?" Jack asked.

"If we have to. I suggest keeping everything extremely important inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, just in case. I plan on building a wood shed for all that wood. What I'll do, is have like Wal-Mart and a few other stores in the area have a list made with all your names on them. Once they call and tell me there is a trailer full of stuff, I'll make the payment and have it brought up here. From there we can drop it off inside the T.A.R.D.I.S and put things away as we can when we have time."

"Works for me. Um, is there restrictions, besides the obvious?" Jack asked as Ford's eyes narrowed.

"Jack…" Jacob said with a certain tone.

"What?"

"What restrictions?" Vala asked as they girls joined them on the upper deck.

"Besides the obvious, which you already know about Vala…"

"Oh, that."

"Not really. Though on sound systems, use your brains. You don't need a massive system that at half volume, the Ori could hear in their galaxy."

"Does the Alpha site count?"

"Funny Jack. I know this whole place belongs to all of us and we all have to learn to get along here and with everyone's ideas, and a large amount of compromising. I'm not in charge of anything here though me and Sam are paying for everything. The point is, let's try not to do anything that would offend one another, such as music so loud that even the Alpha site could hear it. If you need it that loud, Janet better be checking you out for hearing damage."

"I'm guessing you don't rock the General Lee then much if at all." Mitchell said.

"Actually, he doesn't at all. He can't drive and listen to music." Carter said.

"It's too distracting." Ford said with a shrug as they gave him strange looks. "I can't pay attention to the road while it's on. Talking I can do, music no."

They talked about other ideas for another hour and then all headed out.

EPISODE………….THE QUEST PART 1

Daniel was in his office and had been there for awhile that day, looking through books, his notes, other notes and papers. He was a little tired, but determined to find what he was looking for. He was kinda upset at not being able to go see the house a week ago with everyone, but this was really important. Besides, he did have some fun with his parents, if you call talking about archeology work fun like they did.

"Hey Jackson, what are you doing?" Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c came into his office.

"Oh, just trying to figure out the location of Merlin's weapon." he said looking at a paper and not looking at them. "So we can finally defeat the Ori and save our galaxy. Then have more time with family and friends. You?"

"We're going to Szechuan, wanna come?"

"No, I'll pass."

"How is your search coming Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked making Mitchell silently groan and sigh as he was heading out the door.

"Slowly, but I think I am onto something. Here, come take a look at this." he said still looking at the paper as he waved a hand at them.

He looked at them and then at the computer he was working on. Mitchell looked at Teal'c and then shook his head as they both walked over.

"These are the locations that Arthur and his knights set off to when they went searching for the Sangraal." he said showing them a picture of the three planets that were perfectly away from each other in a triangle pattern. "Castiana, Sahal, and Vagon Brie. We searched all three and came up with nothing. So, I thought it was a dead end, until I came up with this."

A few buttons later, lines attached to each planet making a triangle.

"They are coordinates for a equilateral triangle. Now, add their departure point, the Camelot planet." he said pushing a couple more buttons and placing that planet on the screen. The picture change to made a shape. "A tetrahedron. A perfect pyramid."

"Well, that's a hell of a coincidence." Mitchell said, now being interested in what Daniel was saying.

"Exactly, and it means something. I'm just not sure what."

"Well good luck and let us know if you find anything else." Mitchell said patting him on the arm.

"Well, if I don't find anything before this weekend, I'm going to quit for a day, other than to rest, maybe see the house and such."

"That's a good idea. General said he needed to go do something in, the hanger, this weekend." he said catching himself before he said T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Yeah, I need to get in there too. I think I left something in there I haven't been able to find at home."

Mitchell informed the others, which included Vala of Daniel's small discovery. Sam and Ford, along with K-9, were looking into an answer, but nothing was really coming up. Daniel was still working on it, late at night while the other's had went home for the night. Vala was sleeping until it came to her. She ran through the base and came into his office, wearing a lily patterned robe, a sleeve and shoulder less T-shirt and gray pajama bottoms. Along with a yellow eye mask that had a cooling gel in it.

"I have the answer. I figured it out." she said rushing in and startling him. "Those three planets are part of a puzzle."

"This much I already know." he said writing on a pad and then muttering. "Interesting outfit."

"The pyramid is a visual representation of three into one. Three addresses into one, that is what Morgan was trying to tell you. The Sangraal is located on the planet, the address of which is made up of the symbols from each of the three planets. Castiana, Sahal and Vagon Brie. It suddenly came to me in a dream."

Now Sam and Ford were back at the base, late at night, or very early morning, take a pick. Daniel, Vala and the two Carter's were in Sam's office. Ford was sitting next to Sam while Daniel and Vala were on her left watching the screen. Vala wasn't dressed and still in her night outfit drinking a big cup of coffee.

"Okay, this program will cross reference the addresses in the data base with those of Castiana, Sahal and Vagon Brie. Searching out the planetary symbols from all three addresses." she said as the program started. "Given the number of symbols and addresses, we could be looking at a number of permutations."

"Or not." Ford said as it brought up one address a few seconds later. "Kinda figured it would try to mask the location, but then again, not many people have the brains to figure out the math problem behind the idea anyway. Getting the names of the planets first was a hard part all on its own."

"Wow. That went quicker than expected." Daniel said.

"Good news is we can leave, later today. That in mind, let's all go back to bed and get some sleep. Which includes you Daniel, don't make me put you to bed."

"Yes sir." he said sarcastically as he got up.

So, hours later, about ten am. They were all back at work, dressed up and ready to go. The planet they went to had lots of, cottages. The people seemed to have no technology and kinda lived like they were in one of England's earlier times. Woman wore dresses only, fluffy shoulders and arms, sometimes both.

"Hmm, the culture and level of technology seem similar to what we found on the Camelot planet." Daniel said as they entered the village. People didn't interact or come up to them, but they did get looked at.

"Bright side is this place is a lot cleaner. Smells nicer too." Ford said.

"Indeed."

"I'm going to assume that the similarity is a good thing." Mitchell said glancing around.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Daniel said.

"I think some of these folks are finally seeing we are not from around here." Mitchell said as they passed a small shop that made saddles. "Um, excuse me. I was wondering if we could get some help."

Everyone was now looking at them more closely while some came closer.

"Some information." Mitchell said.

"We've come in search of the Sangraal." Daniel stated.

"It's a red thing, about yea big." Mitchell said pinching his fingers.

"We know what the Sangraal looks like." one man said. "It has been many generations since anyone has come in search of it. You are the second adventurers in less than a week to take up the quest."

"Oh great, that means Ba'al is here." Ford said with a sigh. When they started to ask why. "Who else would it be?"

"What about the Ori?" Daniel asked.

"No ships or troops that I've seen. Besides, Ba'al was the one that took that info from our computers."

"Good point, on both accounts." Mitchell said.

"And if he's here then, he's got a three day head start on us." Daniel said.

"A man with a few Jaffa did come through here recently." the man said walking up.

"It's Ba'al." they all muttered.

"If you truly seek the Sangraal. You must consult with the Parchment of Virtues, which is over that way in the library. It will prepare you for the way to come."

"Over there?" Mitchell asked pointing at a building.

He nodded.

"Thanks." he said as the team headed that direction.

"That was quick. And too easy." Ford said.

"But I should warn you, no one has ever returned from the quest alive." the man said.

"Ah, there's why it was so easy." Ford said.

"If you value your lives, you would do well to reconsider."

"No worries here. I knew the man that made the Sangraal. Let's go." Ford said getting a few stares from the people.

They entered the two story hut to find a large shelf filled with scrolls. A table with books on it and another shelf with more books was present.

"Hello!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Lots of reading material here." Ford said. He looked around getting a weird vibe.

"Great, Parchment of Virtues. P for parchment or V for virtues?" Vala said looking at the wall of scrolls.

"I say we look for any and all information leading to the Sangraal." Daniel said.

"Maybe the librarian can help." Ford suggested looking at a open scroll on the table.

"Librarian? I don't…" Daniel began.

"I hear someone coming down the stairs. Hello."

"Hello. I am Osric, keeping of the village archives." a slightly overweight and balding man said as he came down the stairs in a red regal like robe.

"We're here to read the Parchment of Virtues." Carter said standing next to the stairs.

"Ah, another band of…."

"Yes, yes, yes." Ford said with a hand wave. "No offense intended, but we were told to give up by another man outside We didn't come all this way to quit. We'd like to see this parchment and be given any directions and help you can, please."

"Very well." he muttered going over to a small ladder. "Be warned, the journey is wroth with peril. The cave you seek is located on the beyond the outlying forest."

"What sort of peril?" Ford asked.

"Ages ago." he said taking a wooden box off the top shelf. "Morgan Le Fay placed a terrible curse upon the land."

"Ah. You know what that means Daniel?" Ford asked as Carter took the box from Osric as he was getting down.

"Probably some Ancient device or something is keeping people out or away, like Merlin had on his door in Camelot."

"Seeing as not many people can actually access that sort of technology much less understand it." Mitchell said.

"In that case, we shouldn't have much trouble then." Carter said.

He opened the box and pulled out a small rolled up cloth like scroll.

"This Parchment was purportedly left by Morgan herself. As a guide for knights of noble spirit. And it is said that only the most virtuous will succeed in claiming the Sangraal."

"That would be us." Ford muttered as he and Daniel looked at the unrolled parchment.

"Only those of virtue true may win the prize concealed." Daniel said reading the Ancient language. When he paused a moment.

"Beyond the reach of the flawed and tainted." Ford said reading it upside down. "The Sangraal shall instead belong to he who speaks the guardians name."

He looked up to see Daniel looking at him.

"Sorry, you paused and I thought you were stuck."

"No."

"So, what's the guardian?" Mitchell asked.

"They say the Sangraal is protected by the most powerful of magical beast." Osric said looking at them all before speaking again. "A dragon."

"Excellent. I can't wait." Ford said.

"Dragon's don't exist." Carter said seeing Ford smile.

"Hey, you never know. They could have, once. Maybe they were hunted to extension or something. Lara Croft encountered one."

"Probably another hologram." Mitchell said. "But instead of a knight with a sword, it's one that breaths fire."

"I didn't think of it like that." Ford said frowning. "Now you took away the surprise. I was hoping to see a real one."

"And if it is real, what are we going to do? Ask it nicely? It's the guardian, remember?" Carter said using her fingers around the word guardian.

"Yes. Maybe we can get around it or something. I'd rather not shoot it if it is real. Never know, it may take an Ancient to get the guardian to back off, or give it up."

"Prudence, wisdom, charity, kindness, and faith." Daniel said reading another part while they argued. "Let these be your guide on this perilous quest. Hmm. Ford?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear any of that, or did you read ahead of me earlier?"

"Hang on." he said reading it. "Hmm, maybe it's a test like the ones under Glastonbury. Is there anything else you can show or tell us?"

"No." taking the scroll and putting it back in the box. "Morgan left this parchment. And a map."

"I take it by that tone we can't see the map?" Ford asked.

"No." he said sternly. "I showed it to the last bunch of adventurers that came through here and they rewarded my trust by trying to take it from me!"

"Wow. Ba'al failed to steal it." Ford said amazed.

"Yeah, that is weird." Daniel said also amazed.

"We know the guy who runs that operation. We aren't like him." Mitchell said.

"Well, um." he said waving a hand as he headed for the stairs. "I'm sorry."

They left as he went up the stairs and never came back. So now they were seated around a table inside one of the Inn's or pub's. Kinda looked like it was both. They were all slowly picking at the nuts in a small bowl.

"We have to steal it." Vala said.

"No. Come on Vala, not everything needs to be accomplished by stealing." Ford said.

"Right. Maybe I can talk to Osric. Maybe he'll show it to me if I just go in there and you all stay here."

"That's a good idea." Carter said as one of the waitresses came up with mugs for all of them.

"Can I interest any of you in a last meal?"

"I'm wondering, would we get a free meal and a parade session if we come back with the Sangraal?" Ford asked seriously. "I truly mean what would happen if someone did succeed?"

She didn't know what to say and it was evident. As she was thinking about it, they started hearing a lot of chaotic noise outside. SG-1 got up and slowly walked over to look out the window. The people were being rounded up as Ori soldiers were walking around and grabbing people.

"That isn't good. No wonder I've been getting a, weird feeling going through me. Adria must be here too." Ford said buttoning his jacket and grabbed the Tommy gun off the table.

The guy that talked to them earlier when they showed up came out asking the men what they were doing. He went down as one of the guards slammed him in the gut with the pole he had. Another guy pulled a knife and ran out only to get shot in the chest with an energy weapon. A few women screamed as he flipped over before hitting the ground dead. SG-1 inside got their weapons up and ready, just in case.

"We are soldiers of the Ori. And we have taken this village as part of their holy crusade!" one of the men yelled. "To rid this galaxy of evil!"

"Look in a mirror jackass." Ford muttered.

"Cooperate, and you won't be harmed." the guy said and then walked over to another soldier. "Go through the buildings. Bring everyone out."

"Who are these men?" the waitress asked.

"Well, that's a long story." Mitchell said as he walked away from the window. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust us or those guys."

"I have not seen you shoot anyone." she said.

"That's an excellent point. We're going to need your help." Mitchell said patting her on the shoulder.

The soldiers had rounded up everyone and all books in the village, putting them into a large pile. SG-1 was all hiding in large cloaks. Blending in with the populous. Ford was staying just far enough away and had warned the others that if he was suddenly found out, don't interfere. Just stay back and watch or run with everyone else. Carter didn't like it, but seeing as he could possibly be found out, it was the best idea.

"They've got a dozen men around the gate. And another 50 or so around the village." Carter said walking past Ford and then telling the others.

"And I thought I was worse." she heard him muttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mitchell asked.

"They are burning all the books from the library." Daniel said putting his glasses back on.

The last object that was thrown on the pile was the box with the parchment. Up on a enclosed balcony above the pile, there was a few guards and a Prior.

"You have spent your time, ignorant of the truth. Stumbling aimlessly through the darkness cast upon your world by the trappings of the past. But now, the path to fulfillment stand revealed. And the time has come to embrace a new faith!" he said stretching his arms out. It was the Prior that Daniel and Vala met after she was burned alive and then brought back.

"Let the light of Origin, show you the way!" he said as the pile of books and scrolls was set ablaze.

The lady that helped them earlier let them back into the pub. As they came in, they each took their hoods and cloaks off. Ford was the last one to come in.

"You've encountered them before?" she asked closing the door.

"Yeah. Short version, they kill anyone who doesn't follow their rules and their beliefs." Ford said tossing his cloak on the table. "No exceptions."

"Then what do we do? We're doomed."

"No." Carter said. "Not necessarily. We believe they can be defeated."

"That's why we are here. One of my people created the Sangraal. It has the power to defeat the Ori. We just need to get to it. Whatever traps are out there, curses or mythical beast, no one could do anything because they didn't know what to expect or look for. We do."

"They want the Sangraal to destroy it then?"

"Yes." Daniel said as the door was knocked on.

"Everyone, behind the counter, now." Ford ordered putting his gloves on and placing the gun on the counter.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Mitchell said.

"Listen and keep watch."

He slowly opened the door and peeked out.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I knew you were here. Please let me in!" Osric stated as he pushed his way in.

"False alarm I see." Mitchell muttered standing up.

"Got that weird feeling again and thought it was a Prior." he said shrugging.

"I must speak with you all. The soldiers are looking for me." he said with fear.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"They believe I can lead them to the Sangraal."

"Can you?" Mitchell asked as he and the others came around the counter.

"Of course!"

"Wait, you saved the map?" Daniel asked walking up.

"No, it was burned with the village archives. But a copy still exist."

"Where?"

"In his head, where else." Ford muttered.

"Yes, that's it exactly. I can lead you to Merlin's treasure."

The door was banged on and Ford made a wave gesture. They all jumped over and got behind the bar. The woman was going around the get behind it and Ford stood in front of the old man as four guards came through the door.

"Give us the old man. He has information we seek."

"Um, no. How about you and the rest of the Ori, drop dead."

The guy took a swing with his staff, but Ford caught it. The other's aimed and fired at him. Smoke arose from the impacts, but otherwise he didn't move.

"You are the son of the evil ones!" the main guy said.

"You figured it out! Took you long enough." he said kicking the guy through the front door. "Except I'm not the evil one, you guys are!"

The guy on his right went down as an arrow went into his neck. The other guy in front of him aimed to shoot the woman with the crossbow. A quick twirl of the staff took the others out quickly.

"We could have just shot them." Mitchell said getting up with the other's.

"Yes, and alert our presence further." he said sticking the staff into the floor. "I think breaking the door was too much though."

"This way, come quickly." the waitress said going to a area on the far right of the bar.

She pulled on a hook on the wall and a hidden door opened in the wall. They went through it quickly and found a long stone passage way to outside the village.

"You should come with us." Mitchell said as he stopped with Ford almost running into him.

"I can't, my place is here. Besides, I'll blame everything on you."

"Works for me." Ford said pushing Mitchell ahead. "They blame me for so many things already, what's one more."

The door closed behind them and she put a couple of tables and chairs in the way to make it look less conspicuous.

They had been lucky in getting away from the town and the one patrol that came by. So far, no one was looking for them as they walked through an open field. The sun was rather bright and felt nice. Not to hot, not to cold. Osric was leading the way and as they walked past a large grayish tree, he pointed ahead.

"Ah, this way."

"Kinda reminds me of our morning walks." Ford said.

"Would be if it wasn't for the heavy packs, weapons and the rough terrain." Carter said.

"We missed it this morning so this counts. And for once we got Daniel to join us."

"Ha, ha." Daniel said sarcastically.

"I do a morning run." Mitchell said. "Sometimes."

"I know. The point was to…"

"Harass me?" Daniel asked.

"No, more like hound you." Carter said.

"Oh."

"That was a joke." she said. "Trust me Daniel, the morning walks really help."

After a rather long walk and the sun now behind the clouds, say mid day, they all noticed something ahead. Well, one of them noticed more than the others.

"Whoa. That isn't right." Ford said pulling his scope out.

"What is it?" Mitchell asked as they all looked into the distance ahead of them.

They all could see something amongst the trees, that didn't look like bushes or any other form of plant life.

"Now that is interesting." Ford said handing it to Carter. "You should be able to guess…."

"No one is moving." she said looking through it. "It reminds me of the Time Dilation Field effect. All things considered."

"I'd lay odds that it is that."

"Let me see." Mitchell said looking after Sam handed it over. "Wow. That's kinda weird."

Daniel and Vala looked next also thinking it strange. The old man declined to look thinking it a curse plaguing the people. Ford put the scope away and they set off again.

"Wow, this really weird to look at." Ford said as he held a hand out to stop them all from going any farther forward.

"What is it?" Mitchell asked.

"Sand, and lots of it. The field might just start there. So we stay on the grass at the moment."

"Good call." Carter said removing a scanning device from her pocket.

"That's a lot of people. And a few birds." Vala said.

"It is a curse Morgan put in place all those years ago." Osric stated.

"There is no curse. It's…never mind." Daniel said seeing the old man was not going to get it.

"Well, I'm guessing that we can get closer since there isn't anyone between here and that guy with the bow." Carter said.

They slowly walked forward and stopped several feet from the man with a bow.

"Yeah, these readings indicate there is a Time Distortion Field in effect. Strong in some areas, weak in others." she said.

"If it is a Time Distortion Field, why are the tree leaves moving?" Vala asked.

"Could be an illusion." Carter said. "Designed to reproduce the standing weather pattern."

"This is the sort of system we need for the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Probably the same thing, just on a larger scale." she said.

"Oh, didn't think about it like that."

"Wait, these people are moving at a extremely de-accelerated rate." she said.

"Do they know what is happening to them?" Teal'c asked.

"Doubtful. Several years could pass here while they could have taken one step or two."

"Why don't we go around it?" Mitchell asked as she kept walking back and forth taking readings of the edge.

"I wonder? If worked for the Doctor once." Ford said walking up.

"What are you…." she began to ask when he pushed his fingertips into the field.

His fingers went in slowly, very slowly up to the knuckles and then came back out. Took about ten seconds. Once his hand was out, he started shaking it.

"That was weird and creepy." he said shaking it a lot. "Kinda felt like my fingers were loosing blood and circulation."

"Incredible! How did you do that?" Osric asked with extreme surprise.

"Trade secret." he said with a small smile.

"As cool as that was, it would take forever for you to go through it and find the shut off switch." Mitchell said.

"True. Bad enough I don't age to begin with."

"I think I found a way through the field." Carter said.

"Would make sense that there would be a path. Otherwise the other's we see ahead of us wouldn't have gotten as far." Ford said rubbing his chin as he looked at the ground. "It can't be that easy though, could it?"

Carter looked at the ground as he was.

"It's possible Ford. As dumb and easy as it sounds, sometimes, the obvious is not obvious enough."

"What are you two talking about? I don't see…" Daniel was asking when Ford reached down and grabbed a large handful of sand in both hands.

He tossed it forward and they noticed it stopped. On the right side, there was a corner like look where the sand stopped. Part of the sand kept going and landed on the ground. The rest of the sand stopped to make another corner on the left side.

"That's incredible!" Carter exclaimed. "Making the field have bending properties."

"Creating a path." Daniel said as Ford grabbed another handful.

"Um, follow the leader. There's a interesting game." Ford said tossing it slowly on either side.

"You heard the man." Mitchell said with a wave.

A few turns here and there and they exited the field.

"Guess that's that." Ford said tossing the sand aside and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Yes." Mitchell said as they all looked behind them to see the semi partial walls of sand. "We better move on before anyone else comes."

They were now trekking through the dense forest.

"You are saying that these Ori possess god like abilities, and yet they are not gods." Osric said.

"No, they are not. They are very powerful beings that make their followers believe because faith is the source of their power." Daniel said.

"Faith is not something that can be won through intimidation and fear." Osric said.

"It can be if given enough time." Ford said. "And they actually have had plenty of that for many, many years. Happened with the Jaffa until the truth was shown."

"But if the followers have faith, they must truly believe."

"Not in this case. They're all being misled." Daniel said. "You see, to many less developed civilizations, certain advanced technologies would seem supernatural to them."

"Like me waving my hand through that field."

"But you are one of Merlin's people, or so was said."

"True, but that field would effect me, if it wasn't for….a change that happened sometime ago. It effects everyone else though and would effect Merlin if he walked into it."

"Merlin was not a wizard and Morgan was not a sorcerer." Daniel said as the man scoffed at Ford.

"You would have me to believe you have possess and understanding of these amazing feats?"

"No, not me anyway." Daniel said.

"We know. But then we came up with a different sort of use for the field back home." Carter said.

"Hold up." Ford said as he walked past Daniel and Osric who was leading.

"What's up now?" Mitchell asked.

"I feel something wrong ahead. And hear it." he said bringing his Tommy gun around.

Teal'c followed behind him as the other's followed. They came up a small path to hear someone singing very low or muttering to themselves. At the end of the path was a small clearing. In the middle, was a man sitting on a box.

"Hello Ba'al." Ford said with distain as he brought the gun up to his eye level.

"Wait!" he yelled getting up and turning to them as the others started forward.

One round caught him in the shoulder knocking him back onto the ground. All around them a giant yellow circle came up from the ground, a dozen or so feet out from the chest.

"Oh. Oops." Ford said seeing it with the others. "I'm going to guess we just got trapped in some sort of energy field."

"Brilliant deduction." Ba'al said sarcastically as he sat up slowly. "Guess saying I deserved this isn't stretching the truth."

"Why did you shoot him?" Daniel asked.

Ford gave Daniel a look.

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"I could have killed you, but something about the word 'wait' seemed important."

"Yes, it is. Or was until you passed over the threshold. Well, even though the company is bad, better than being alone anymore. Might as well get comfortable." he said ripping his shirt to bandage the wound as he noticed no one was helping him. "We're going to be here awhile."

Mitchell took a swing at the wall and it made a slight bounce noise.

"Before you decide to try blowing it up or shooting it, forget it. It's a one way door. I've tried more times than I want to remember." Ba'al said standing up.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Three agonizing days." he said grimly. "Which reminds me, I don't suppose you have any food?"

"What is that?" Vala asked looking at the chest.

"It's bait." he said taking a step forward.

"No. You stay away from us." Ford said waving the gun at him.

"Fine." he said holding his hands up as he walked back a few steps.

"You've had the Ancient database for months." Carter said. "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"I can't think clearly on an empty stomach."

"Give him one of your power bars Daniel." Ford said setting his gun behind his back as he looked at the chest.

"It's safe to open, in case you're wondering, and no. I did not set a trap in it." Ba'al said catching the bar.

The other's got back anyway as Ford opened it.

"See?"

"Yeah, it's empty. Not even a false bottom." he said tapping the bottom after picking it up to look it over. "Now about her question. Why weren't you here sooner?"

"Why should I say anything else?"

"I could kill you, but you have information we need. Or may have some. Not long after you eat that, you're going to need a drink. And if we like what we hear, you may even get more food."

"Touché. I only had two of the three addresses need to complete the puzzle." he said as he was munching. "As a result, I had significantly more possible results to investigate."

"And?" he asked getting up and handing the box to Daniel.

"By process of elimination, I went in search of the last prospect, only to find the planet missing."

"What do you mean it was missing?" Carter asked.

"It wasn't where it was suppose to be. I calculated its position. I sent ships to its approximate location, but they couldn't find it. The only other possible way was to access it by the Stargate and retrieve the device with a handful of my Jaffa. When I got trapped in here, they went off in search of a way of freeing me. They have yet to return."

"Probably because your brainwashing wore off, if lucky. If not, they encountered a trap and are gone." Ford said pulling the Sonic Screwdriver from his coat and trying it on the field.

"Obviously Morgan must have made this planet inaccessible to ships to ensure enemies such as the Ori could not destroy the Sangraal from orbit." Teal'c said.

"Now there is a technology we need." Ford said as he tried different settings. "A planetary cloaking field. Anything yet Daniel?"

"I have an idea. Remember what the Parchment of Virtues said?"

"Yeah. Most of it." he said crossing his arms after he put the Sonic device away.

"We had to face five trials to reach the Sangraal."

"Right." Carter said. "And that time field was the first. This is number two then."

"Yes. Prudence was that trial. Wisdom, Charity, Kindness and then Faith. And I'm quite sure what this test is." he said looking at the chest. "We did Prudence already with the maze."

"Kindness perhaps? If that was the test, we've all failed it because of him." Ba'al said pointing.

"If it was forgiveness as a test, I'd agree. Not in this case. It looks like a treasure box, but it is empty. Which means only one thing." Ford said.

"Charity." Mitchell and Sam said.

"Are you two now trying to communicate on some level together?" Ford asked jokingly.

"Well, let's all put something in." Daniel said putting the chest back on the ground.

Daniel dropped a pencil from his vest pocket. Mitchell tossed his cap in. Sam tossed a clip in. Teal'c tossed in some small round can and Vala ended up putting her hair dryer in when Daniel took it away. Daniel looked at the ring that Osric tossed in. Ford tossed his red dice in with a sad look and seeing the hair dryer, he just shook his head.

"You're tossing your dice?" Daniel asked while holding the ring just inside the box and showing the insignia.

"I didn't want to, but I hardly use them anymore. It's for a good purpose." he said looking at them sadly and noticing the ring. He knelt down and picked them back up while getting a closer look at the ring. "I've had these from since I was back in my teens. Mom and dad got them for me. I don't flip coins. Oh well."

He set them back down and looked at Daniel with a look that he understood. Then they all looked at Ba'al who was still eating.

"I have nothing to donate."

"We can either search you, or you can give up something. Like your coat, shirt, boots maybe." Ford said looking him over. "Shave you head perhaps."

"Very well." he muttered reaching into his boot and pulling out a small knife.

"Hmm. Lying as I thought." he said watching Daniel drop it in.

Daniel closed the chest and they waited. A few seconds went by and the field dropped. Mitchell took a swing and his arm didn't hit anything.

"Another day in there and I would have gone mad." Ba'al said as he started off.

"I don't think so. There is where we part." Mitchell said as they all aimed weapons at him.

"You're going to need me." he said smugly.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"As resourceful and impressively lucky your team has become with him showing up, I seriously doubt that you found a particular piece of information that I learned. So, how about it General?" he said with sarcasm. "Do you know the name of the protector?"

Ford's gun twitched slightly.

"I thought so. How about any of you?" he asked seeing them lowering their weapons as he did. "That's what I thought. We have to travel together."

"Great." Ford muttered as lowered his gun. "Wait, is the name Bahamut?"

"No." he said with a smug smile. "I believe you have been playing too many videos games, or one series in particular."

"Ouch. I hate to admit it, but you got me there." he said a little embarrassed.

"I was on Earth doing many business dealings. The video game business is very profitable." he said smugly. "Though I never really got into them…."

"Okay, we get the picture." Mitchell said tiredly. "Let's get moving before the Ori army shows up."

They continued on, quietly, despite the fact Ba'al wanted to talk about something because of the quietness he had to endure for three days. They exited the forest with Osric pointing at a lone mountain way off in the distance.

"According to the map, the Sangraal is hidden in the cave beneath a lone mountain." Osric said.

"Oh my god. It's going to take over a day to get there." Ford muttered while running his hand through his hair.

"Doesn't look that far." Mitchell said pulling a pair of binoculars. "Okay, I take that back. It is rather far."

"Wouldn't matter if it was a hundred miles away?" Daniel said. "Or deep underground, we have to go get it no matter what."

"Good thing I don't tire easily." Ford said as they headed off.

"The rest of us do eventually." Carter said.

Seeing as the ground had good footing in most places and they didn't have to climb over anything, and thankfully only had to stop to rest a few times, they made it there before nightfall. But then again, nightfall came at a different time on this planet anyway and on Earth, they'd be walking in the darkness already. After following a small trail, they came upon the cave entrance. Osric was again in front and rushed forward to point it out. You could see the entrance, but it had several vines growing over it from above.

"This is it. The cave entrance. The Sangraal is located within." Osric said.

"That was rather obvious before you pointed it out." Ford said putting his Tommy gun behind him.

"Yes. Now, you won't be coming with us though." Mitchell said pointing his weapon like the rest of them were.

"I thought I told…." Ba'al was saying at the entrance when Ford pulled him away. "Ow!"

"Yeah right, like your shoulder really hurts. I only shot you through the arm, nothing serious like the joint." Ford said as Ba'al was rubbing his arm.

"We're talking about him." Mitchell said.

"I don't understand what you mean, but since you aren't pointing weapons at me…" Ba'al said backing up a few steps with his hands in the air.

"Have you lost your senses?" Osric asked with his hands out in confusion.

"Umm, no. I don't think any of us have. You know, I kept wondering if the Ori was following us, a Prior or something. But it's been you I've been feeling."

"And he told me about it along the journey, before the Charity test." Daniel said. "And it all became clear after you dropped that ring in, which he saw. From then on out, we've kept our conversations from being too, informative or anything like that."

"Oh, that explains the idle chit chat you all kept having at times that never made much sense." Ba'al said. "But what makes you think he's…."

"Your ring is what gave you away Osric. Instead of having what should have been Celtic designs inscribed into it, it had distinct Ori signs." Daniel said.

"It was a gift from a traveling merchant!"

"Then explain why I have had the urge to shoot you for the longest time, Adria?" Ford asked pulling one of his personal cannons.

"I see you've found me out. It would have been easier if you hadn't found the truth. Now, things will be much more difficult."

"No, not really." Ford muttered.

Whatever she did, which they never saw a button or command issued, made the disguise ripple away and she was standing there in a tight black outfit that had a warrior look and metal shoulder pads. She still had the necklace on from before, not surprisingly after what Vala said it did. Ford took a step forward pointing his gun directly at her head.

"I'm going to guess that everything from the troops to the fight in the tavern was all a set up?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. In more ways than one." she said keeping her eyes on Ford. "I grew impatient in waiting for you all to find the location of the weapon."

"The dream I had. The three in one, that was you?" Vala asked with a fake smile.

"Yes." Adria said.

"You gave her the solution to finding it?" Carter asked.

"Yes." she said still staring at the weapon several inches from her face. For everyone else, they kinda thought it was a stare off. Ford was not moving, neither was the gun. "Apparently Morgan put safe guards in place…."

"Safe guards only we could possibly get through." Ford said. "You can't get to it and I'd bet that Ba'al couldn't even if he had a map. Having all knowledge, or so you think, isn't enough. It takes more than just that to get through whatever obstacles are in the way."

"Yes. I believe the term is, Truth of Spirit. And who better than a former ascended. You could do it as well, though I was seriously hoping that you did not come with." she said looking into Ford's eyes. "Whatever the case, you will all lead me to the weapon."

"Sorry, but no. Not happening. Wait, I take that back, I'm not sorry."

They just kept staring at each other after that.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked after a moment.

Ford slowly aimed his gun into the air.

"She's able to keep me from pulling the trigger." he said surprised. "One of you try shooting her."

"Fine with me." Mitchell said.

A shield came up and blocked all his few shots.

"Now you see that it is pointless…" she began as Ford pointed his weapon again. She stared at it again but did nothing else.

"I'm willing to bet, it takes all your power to keep me from firing. I got the hammer to come back this time, but you kept it from completing."

"Why didn't she do that with me?" Mitchell asked.

"You can't harm me. Not without getting possible retribution from the Ancients."

She looked up at him, but the gun still didn't move.

"You will stop, or I will kill your friends."

"I was right." he said pulling his other personal cannon. He didn't aim it though. "I'm willing to bet, you can only stop things I try to use on you. For example."

He tossed his other gun at her like he was throwing an hard underhanded pitch. She did stop it, inches from her hand. It dropped to the ground.

"We have a sort of stale mate." Ford said lowering his gun while using his other foot to toss the other pistol into the air with the hidden knife.

"We do?" Mitchell asked.

"I do not see a stale mate. Yes, unfortunately, I cannot harm you, but them…" she began saying as she looked the others over. "I can and will kill…."

This time the hammer got back far enough it was coming back forward when she stopped it. The other gun he kept pointed at the ground, aimed at her feet.

"You may be able to stop both, seeing as I'm currently not trying to blow your feet off, but, I can tell that you have to do everything to stop me. Meaning only one thing."

"We can go in while she and you stay outside." Daniel said.

"Yes."

"My armies…."

"Will probably be a little on the late side by the time my team gets the weapon. And then, you will be dead anyway. Either through me killing you, or the weapon."

So it was once again another stare off.

"Alright then, we'll go get the weapon while you two stay out here…." Mitchell began.

"Wait." Adria said as Ford looked off to his right slightly. "If agree to not kill…."

"You try one thing, harm or kill any of them, which includes Ba'al. I kill you. And trust me, I will make it painful." he said glaring at her as he lowered his weapons. She actually stepped back a step and kinda looked away.

"Thank you General…" Ba'al began.

"I didn't do it out of kindness." he said waving Adria ahead with one of his guns while putting the other away. "You supposedly know the name we need."

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as they started in.

Vala and Adria with Daniel and Ba'al kept walking forward. The two looking around with their lights. Ford had his blue light out with Sam and Mitchell pointing their lights on their guns around as they kept back a moment.

"General, she's going to kill us…." Mitchell began.

"Nope. We're totally safe." he said putting his other gun away. "Ba'al is the only real danger."

"What does that mean?" Carter asked.

"Little bird. Little bird." he mumbled walking ahead and leaving them confused, at first.

"I'm going to guess that we say nothing." Mitchell whispered.

"I'd say so." Carter said.

The other four came into a large open area in the cave. Just like the rest of it they'd seen so far, from the small passage way from the entrance to the other small areas they came though, both stalagmites and stalactites were around them.

"I see something here." Daniel said walking past Adria to a metal looking block in the wall that had letters on it. "Choose the way that is just and true."

"Well, we can see that two of you in this group would have so much trouble with that." Ford said with a goading tone.

Ba'al only gave him a slight sneer, but didn't say anything. Adria kept quiet and didn't look at him. But she kept fiddling with the stone around her neck.

"It's a riddle." Vala stated.

"It's a test. Remember, the parchment said 'test'." Ford said using his fingers for emphasis. "You failed the first one we encounter those many months ago back on Earth Vala."

"Then what's the answer oh wise one?" she asked sarcastically.

"I think I hear a child crying." Carter said as she turned to look down the direction to their left.

They all stopped and listened and did hear a crying noise.

"Indeed. It does sound like a child." Teal'c stated.

"Why would a child be in here?" Vala asked as Carter, Ford and Teal'c went ahead. "It's obviously a trap."

"Or, quite possibly, seeing as these have all been test….." he said as the other's followed along.

They came around a corner and saw a small child hiding behind a bunch of orange stalagmites.

"It is a child." Ford said as the child ran off.

"Hey kid, wait up." Mitchell said as they all ran after him.

They came around a corner to a incline that was built like steps leading down.

"Man that kid is fast." Mitchell muttered.

"Somehow, I don't think he or she is real." Ford said following behind Carter. Mitchell and Ford figured it was probably a bit of motherly instinct that made her go first and want to help the child.

"We are walking right into a trap." Adria said.

"No, we're not." Daniel said. "With all the clues the parchment said in reaching the Sangraal, one of them was kindness. If we show kindness and help this child, then it should bring us one step close to the device."

"The parchment also stated wisdom, which we would be demonstrating by avoiding this trap." Adria said.

"God help you if you ever have a child of your own." Ford muttered. "Correction, God help the child."

"I already feel sorry for the poor smuck she might end up marrying." Mitchell muttered.

They stepped off the incline and came into another room where a large steel bar door like that on castle gates was down keeping the child on the other side.

"Hang on kid, we'll get you out." Mitchell said trying to lift it.

"Mitchell…"

"Yeah Sam….oh, right." he said looking back and seeing her nod her head at Ford.

Ford got down and grabbed the lowest part.

"Hmm."

"Too heavy for you General?" Mitchell asked with some surprise as the child continued to whine and whimper.

"This is a waste of time. We should go back…" Adria began when the gate hit the roof with a slam.

"A lot less weight than I thought." Ford said wiping his hands off.

The child smiled at them and a blocked passage way that was down from where the child was sitting disappeared in a blue light like him.

"Like I said, you two would never be able to pass these test. And God help you if either of you ever have a child." Ford said as they continued on.

"How did you know the child wasn't real, or thought it anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"Where are we? In a cave, no water, no food. The clothes looked to be in too good of a condition."

"I get it already." Mitchell muttered.

And they came into another area of the cave with the pointed rocks and no where to go.

"Looks like another dead end." Mitchell said waving his light around.

"We have to go back." Adria said.

"Please do. You go the other way and we'll continue this way. You can think of it as a game if you wish." Ford said waving a hand at her before turning to Daniel. "Daniel…"

"Yeah, I'm looking for another one of those inscriptions on the wall right now."

"It's over here." Carter said pointing her light.

"I'm stuck and cut, shaped and cooled…." Daniel said reading it.

"Then bound by rings to release what's stored. Hmm, I was going to say sword at first…." Ford began as the room began to shake.

"We might want to pick things up here, quickly." Mitchell said.

"Bound by rings…." Vala began.

"Key, the answer is key." Mitchell exclaimed.

"Nice riddle. Now what is the Ancient word for key?" Ford said trying to think.

"Um….Calvia!" Daniel shouted.

The wall with the inscription vanished in a blue light.

"Voice activated. Interesting."

Though the rumbling didn't as they followed Daniel along.

"You know Daniel, I think we are on a time limit." Ford said as they all ran.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out already Jack."

"Ouch. I wasn't meaning…."

"Here's the other one." Vala said pointing her light at the wall in front of them.

"I shake the Earth with booming thunder, fell forest and home complete." Daniel shouted. "I influence ships, topple kings and sweep down swift, yet, I remain unseen."

"Wait, I got this one." Vala said. "A strong but invincible force."

"Wind." Teal'c stated.

"Ventio!" Daniel shouted over the rumbling.

They headed forward as the wall disappeared yet again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mitchell yelled as they came upon another wall in just a few seconds.

"Battle scared in times of strife. Resistant to….um, resistance to…" Daniel said trying to read it. "I can't figure out the rest…."

Ford got down to try reading it when Adria shouted out a word and the wall disappeared.

"Contegia? What does that mean?" Ford asked aloud as the rumbling stopped.

"It means…."

"Tell me later Daniel."

"The rumbling stopped." Carter muttered.

"We must be near the end." Mitchell said as they walked forward. "Whoa. Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling some heat here."

"You're not." Ford said opening his coat and pulling on his collar.

"Yeah, it is kinda hot here….whoa." Carter said as they rounded a corner to find a very large wall of fire blocking their way.

"Oh this is nice." Ford muttered as he was taking off his coat.

"What are you thinking of doing General Carter?" Teal'c asked. "We know for a fact your coat is not flame proof."

"Hang onto this for me Teal'c."

"You're not going to…."

"I heal, you all burn. And I doubt we'll get the evil bitch queen here to try anything." he said walking forward.

"Ford, you'll be roasted in seconds." Carter exclaimed. "Get back over here, now."

He shrugged and came back taking his coat. They all went back to the open chamber around the corner and took off packs, vest and such. Ford dropped his coat over a tall stalagmite next to where Carter sat down. He then went back out there without his coat and looked around seeing as he had the better chance at not dying from a heat stroke or burning up. Carter made him promise not to go near the fire. It only took him a minute to see there was no inscriptions on the walls anywhere.

"Nothing is out there." Ford said coming back and wiping his face with a wet cloth. He sat down next to his coat shaking his head. "Unless it is hidden under one of the walls or rocks or something."

Ba'al and Adria were both leaning against the wall across from him. Teal'c was standing nearby where Ford was sitting while the other two were pacing around slightly.

"Where's Vala and Carter?"

"They went to look back the way we came." Mitchell said taking a drink from his canteen.

"If there is nothing here to continue on, we must head back." Adria said.

"Not happening. The passage ways have re-sealed back up." Carter said as she and Vala came back into the room.

"Then I was right, we walked into…."

"Shut up. You're negative outlook is driving me nuts. Why did you come along if you thought we took the wrong route anyway? Nobody was stopping you from coming with us and I did say go on and try the other direction, so don't think we didn't give you the chance."

"We took the right route. We made all the right choices." Dnaiel said muttering as we paced back in forth. "The Sangraal lies just beyond that wall of flames, I know it."

"And so does the dragon. Which might explain the fire." Ford said getting up. "You can stop that look, I'm not going to go run through it or anything."

Carter raised a eyebrow but did loose the look.

"Why don't we have her do something?" Ba'al asked getting them to look at him and her. "You're the Orici. You supposedly possess some significant powers. Go stuff out the flame and get us on our way."

"My powers don't work that way." she said giving him a stern look.

"She doesn't have any right now." Ford muttered as he set his canteen down.

"What?" Ba'al asked.

"What?" Carter and Mitchell asked shortly after. Daniel and Teal'c looked at him waiting for his explanation.

"I have my powers."

Ford reached behind his back, and Ba'al moved quickly out of the way as the gun came around.

"General, bad idea…." Mitchell began.

"Ford the sound alone…."

A click resounded slightly in the room.

"You had no idea I had one of the guns with an empty clip in it. Had this been loaded, other than everyone would have hearing trouble, most of your chest would be on that wall." he said as the empty clip slid out and hit the floor. He put a loaded clip into it and then aimed it at her. "Now, you want to deny those powers that I am quite sure are being dampened? I have no problem killing you in front of Vala."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"When did you learn of this discovery General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"The little bird joke. Who told you?" Mitchell asked.

"Your parents, or one of them?" Carter asked.

"No. I think it was Morgan. Remember, she did tell Daniel that she and Merlin saw the Ori as a threat in the far future. And this place was set up to protect the weapon and it from being destroyed or taken by the Ori."

"In which case, her powers are being nullified." Teal'c stated.

"Exactly." Ford said walking up as he put his weapon away. "This is for not listening to your mother."

He grabbed her hand and she tried to yank it from his grasp as he slapped it, rather harshly.

"I'd smack you across the face, but hopefully you'll remember the one I did from before and realize the errors of your ways. Doubtful, but one can hope."

"As interesting as this display was, and yes it is relieving to know show can't use her powers, but also disappointing because now we may have lost our only chance to get through the flames, what do you all have in mind next? I have to stated the obvious, you've taken us Goa'uld out, taken out the Replicators and even helped free the Jaffa. Hell, you even managed to get the Asguard to give you one of their ships. Sad it didn't last long, but point is getting across. With all those accomplishments, you must have some brilliant scheme to get through a measly little fire." Ba'al said with a small amount of pride.

"Ouch, we've been called out to perform."

"It's called, we got served General." Mitchell said. "So what sort of dance are we going to perform team?"

"Ford, come here." Daniel said waving a couple of fingers. "I have an idea."

The other's could only watch as the two said something, but couldn't tell what they were saying seeing as they were keeping it quiet. It surprised the others when Ford waved a hand and they followed to watch as the two both walked around the corner, up to and through the fire.

The team yelled at them as they stepped through it. They stopped as the flames and heat went away.

"It was never real." Carter realized.

"The last test was faith." Daniel said as they came walking up.

"Then why bring him?" Mitchell asked.

"In case it wasn't. But I was sure it was an hologram or illusion just like the child." Daniel said as Ford came back with his coat.

"Now we only have one obstacle left. I don't suppose you want to tell us the name?"

"When I haven't even seen the prize at the end of the road?" Ba'al said sarcastically.

"Didn't think so." Ford said as he finished with his coat.

They walked up through a small opening the flames were covering to come out into a very large room. All above them was open space, and below them. They were on a large ledge that extended out a few feet from wall and then had a ledge path that went into the middle of the room where there was a large rock pillar that went down into the darkness with a base atop it. One large and thick stalagmite was on the base that had Ancient words inscribed on all four sides along with what looked like some sort of hexagonal jewel like carvings placed above the words. A small funnel like bowl shaped rock structure was in front of that. Some small red object was glowing inside it.

"Wow. We must be inside that mountain. Must have been a volcano at one time." Ford said looking down slightly.

"Not my field, but I'd have to agree." Carter said.

"Look, there is it. We found it. It's ours for the taking." Ba'al said pointing.

"Ba'al. It's not for you. And I'm probably right in saying that only Ancients or people with the gene can use it. It would just make sense with everything else we've encountered of, the Alteran stuff. And as for you, it isn't yours either."

"Before anyone goes anywhere." Mitchell said picking a rock off the ground and tossing it. "Didn't see or hear anything."

"Let's try this." Ford said tossing a flare down. Several seconds later. "Wow, that's rather deep."

"Can see you that flare still?" Carter asked looking down with just about everyone else.

"No. My eyes aren't that good. Can you Adria?"

"No." she said stepping away.

"I'm going to go over." Daniel said.

"I'm going to." Adria said taking a step forward.

"I'll stay here and support you from a distance." Ba'al said stepping back.

"I'm the only one going."

"Ford, the macho act…."

"Not macho Colonel." Ford said looking at her and then the rest of them. "Who here has the gene, don't answer that. Who here can survive the fall if it just suddenly crumbles? And better yet, who here can possibly take on the dragon which we still haven't seen, if it comes along?"

"Then you better take Ba'al with you." Mitchell said.

"He doesn't want to come. Besides, if the base gives way or a dragon or whatever they thought a dragon was come us from the deep below us, then it's better if he's here where you can all hear him say the name. And if you lied about the name being Bahamut, I will toss you down this hole."

"I wish to go with." Adria stated.

"And I really didn't come all this way to sit on the sidelines." Daniel said.

"And if it is a trap? If that is truly it Daniel, I'll give it to you when we come back over. As for you, please come along. If it is a trap, and we both fall, we got rid of a problem then. Sorry Vala."

She was a little hurt, but nodded in understanding as Adria looked at her. Ford brought Tommy gun around and waved her to go first. She stopped and looked at the dais where the red jewel was as Ford looked at the pillar.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Reading. And looking." he said bending to look around the pillar. "Nothing behind it or anything on the walls behind it either. Wherever this dragon is, it must come from above, or below."

"Unless it's another hologram that shows up out of nowhere." Carter said.

"I don't see any technology around that could do that, but then, it could be well hidden." Ford shouted back. "Unless it is this pillar. Hard to say."

"Why hasn't Adria just picked it up while he's, looking around?" Ba'al asked quietly.

"I suspect she can't." Daniel said. "Morgan placed safeguards on this cave. I suspect the same is true for the weapon."

"You can't touch it, can you?" Ford asked as he knelt down and looked at the jewel and the dais that is was in. He didn't see anything under the rock formation either.

"I'll take that as a no. Very interesting." he said taking his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. "Um, I think it was this setting."

"What is he doing?" Daniel asked.

"I think he's using it as a scanner. It's not the greatest, but it can function…."

"I'll be damned. It's here but it's not here as well." he said putting the Sonic device away. "A technology given to me by a friend and something you'll never have Adria, probably never see either."

"What?" Daniel asked loudly as he started over and waving the others to stay back.

"Daniel….."

"What do you mean it's not here? I can clearly see it." he said waving a hand.

"Yes, and so can I. But everything has been one test and clue finding mess after another. Do you actually think it would be so easy to just walk up and grab the weapon? Remember, there is one more test. And only Ba'al knows the answer. Or so he says."

"Maybe the dragon is dead. Been here…."

"It's got to be a hologram Daniel. The knights were. Though dragons are suppose to live for thousands of years…."

"So what did your Sonic Screwdriver say?"

"There is something there. More, of an energy source than something solid." he said looking down. "Could be the weapon. But we have to fight the dragon to prove our worth if we are going to use it for right or wrong, so I guess. Or it could be the trigger to the last test. What are you thinking?"

"Um….you're right. Too easy." Daniel said nodding. "It's got to be a trigger or whatever."

"What's the hold up?" Mitchell asked. "Do we need to…."

"No. Just get ready. Considering everything, this can't be the weapon. Not yet."

"Ah yes, you're thinking of the dragon." Ba'al stated with a smile. "I have to agree with your logic General. It would be too easy to be able to grab the weapon and leave without defeating the guardian."

"Indeed."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Mitchell asked waving a hand.

"Since you came over Daniel, go ahead."

"And if it is the weapon?"

"Put it in your pocket, what else?"

Daniel slowly reached down and shook his head with a sigh as his fingers went right through it.

"Yep, it's a hologram too. Damn."

"I figured as much." Ford muttered as he was glancing around at the rumbling and falling of rocks. "Go!"

Daniel and Adria ran back across as the other's turned to leave. A rock door came down over the entrance trapping them on the ledge.

"That isn't good." Mitchell said turning back around.

A chill went up their spines, except for Adria as far as they could tell as a roaring noise caught their attention.

"And, that really didn't sound good." Daniel said glancing around with everyone else.

"All of you, get down." Ford shouted as he placed his back against the pillar.

They knelt down aiming their weapons around and then up as they heard flapping noises and another screeching roar in the thick darkness. Ford looked up to see the scaly hide of a large flying dragon that was staying in a stationary flying place above him now.

"Oh my, it is a dragon." Carter muttered as it looked down on them.

"I thought we agreed at some point on this trip they didn't exist." Vala said.

It reared its head back at them as it got ready to breath fire. And then several rounds of gun fire erupted.


	96. Chapter 96

CHAPTER 96

THE QUEST……………PART 2

The flames came right at them and they all got down quickly, except for Adria. A large shield encompassed them all blocking the flames from getting to them. They looked up as the dragon turned to someone else. Ford looked at his gun then up at the dragon, trying a few rounds again.

"Oh smeg."

Ford rolled out of the way and over the edge as flames blasted the pedestal. The other's fired off a few rounds but like with Ford, nothing happened.

"This isn't good." Mitchell muttered as he noticed Sam was paying more attention to seeing if Ford was still there somewhere.

"My shield will protect us." Adria said holding her necklace with one hand. "Unlike him….."

They ducked instinctively as flames washed over the shield. She looked back at the pedestal then at them again as she continued.

"I need the rest of you to obtain the Sangraal."

"Duck!" Mitchell yelled pulling Sam down.

Everyone ducked as instead of more flames, the dragon swung its tail at them. It just missed them but put a large hole in the wall.

"Move out!" Mitchell yelled.

They all got up quickly and ran through the hole as the dragon roared at them in rage. Several meters down through the cave, they stopped and got against the wall, turning to see if either the dragon was following or if Ford was there.

"Sam…"

"He's alive." she said looking at her watch.

"That's good. Maybe he'll show up soon. As for the dragon, he's too big for the hole so I think we're safe." Vala said with a sigh.

They all looked down the corridor as the dragon roared loud enough to shake the area. Then things started looking a little brighter.

"MOVE!" Mitchell yelled as everyone began running from the large wall of flames coming after them.

They ran several more meters as they felt the heat wave getting closer. Vala, who was currently in the lead, turned into a branching corridor and got against the wall. Everyone else followed doing the same. Sam looked at her watch again as the wall of flames came rushing by and then dissipated.

"He's still alive. Ford?"

"Kinda busy." his hoarse and low voice said. "Radio silence requested."

Teal'c looked off to his left seeing something.

"There appears to be an exit this way." he stated.

It didn't take long for them to get out of the mountain and back onto the grassy plains outside the dormant volcano. They stopped just outside the mouth of the exit they found and looked back.

"Okay, what the hell just happened back there?" Mitchell asked.

"It's another hologram." Daniel said. "Ford's bullets bounced just like ours. Like he said, that wasn't the Sangraal."

"So we busted our asses to come here for nothing?!" Carter shouted. "And though we had little choice, we left Ford in there with that damned thing!"

"He's still alive."

"And kicking." a coughing voice said as they looked at the cave seeing smoke and someone come out. "Or more like coughing."

"You okay General?" Mitchell asked.

"A little hot." he said slapping areas of his burnt coat. "You guys?"

"Oh, just fine." Daniel said.

"We have to go back in there." Adria said.

"Are you serious?" Ba'al asked.

"Like she shouted, we busted our asses to get here, so we ain't leaving." Ford said bushing a smoking spot away. "That includes you two because, well, you'd both rat us out. And we already know you won't leave without that weapon."

"Yes." Adria said.

"You do know that we aren't going to give it up to you?"

"That remains…"

"Why do I bother?" Ford asked rubbing his nose.

They all looked up as they heard a rumbling noise and saw the dragon burst forth from out of the top of the volcano.

"I think we've pissed it off." Mitchell said.

"Running sounds nice." Daniel said.

"Tree line. Maybe we can think of something then." Mitchell said pointing.

They all ran quickly and dropped down once as the dragon passed over them. A gout of flames just barely got them as they entered the forest and hid behind the trees.

"Ba'al…"

"What?"

"You want to say the name? Or should I toss your ass out there to make you say it?" Ford said walking over.

"Um, well, I exaggerated that a bit slightly." he said shrugging.

Ford kicked him dead in the chest making him fly back several feet into a tree.

"Should we just start guessing names then?" Vala asked. "Such as, Darrel?"

"How about Smokey?" Mitchell suggested.

"I'd say Ba…"

"Shut up while I think!" Daniel shouted.

"Okay, while he's thinking, how about options?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, we know it's not a hologram. All our bullets bounced off instead of going straight through." Carter said.

"Mine should have went through. Could be a hard light hologram." Ford suggested.

"Possible, but I've never seen or heard of that sort of technology. Outside that sci-fi program." Carter said.

"What if it is real and that maybe, just maybe, its armor is made of the same metal as your coat and guns?" Mitchell said.

"Then how do we defeat it?" Ba'al asked holding his aching chest.

"Would explosives like our C-4 do anything?" Mitchell asked.

"Doubtful." Ford said as the watched it fly by and shriek loudly at them.

"What about your sword? Maybe it just needs…" Vala began asking when she got looked at. "What?"

"I don't feel like being burned alive, thank you. I just got my ass recently toasted and don't want to do it again. If my armor piercing bullets, which are the Adamantium rounds, won't do anything, my sword won't even do much else other than bounce off too."

"So we need to figure out the name then." Carter said.

"Okay, the Parchment of Virtue said that the Sangraal would belong to the person who speaks the Guardians name." Daniel said thinking out loud.

"And the guardian is the dragon." Vala stated.

"No, no it's not. The dragon is a trick, just another test. Whoever speaks the guardians name obtains the Sangraal." Daniel said quickly.

"It's one of those tricky riddles." Ford said snapping his fingers. "Kinda like that old kid joke…umm something to do with trains and lots of words with the letter R."

"I don't get it." Vala said interrupting him.

"Go down to the railroad, watch out for cars, can you spell that, without any R's." Mitchell said. "I get it."

"Yeah, that's the one." Ford said.

"Okay, spell it without R's…." Vala said thinking about it.

"No, that's just it Vala. The joke is can you spell that?" Daniel said.

She kinda looked confused.

"T,H,A,T. Spell the word, that." Carter said. "I see it too."

"Oh, the guardian is the name of the person who owns the dragon." she said realizing it.

"Very interesting puzzle." Ba'al said still sitting against the tree he was slammed into.

"You wouldn't have gotten it either Adria." Ford said.

"So, who's the guardian?" Mitchell asked. "Because I think we should figure that out quickly since it looks like we've been found."

They all looked seeing the dragon had landed and was walking towards them rather quickly.

"I know!" Vala said getting up quickly and running out.

"Wait no!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'm going to get it for this." Ford said picking up a somewhat large branch and giving it a toss.

Vala was hit in the leg and dropped quickly. Daniel came running up and went past her as the dragon got ready to try and eat her.

"Ganos Lal." he shouted.

The dragon stopped and then suddenly disappeared like it was pulled into a black hole or sucked up by a vacuum.

"I guess it wasn't Morgan La Fey." Vala muttered as she sat up rubbing her leg.

"No, it was. But the name had to be spoken in Ancient." Daniel said as the rest of them walked up.

"Who threw that at me?"

"Would you rather had been burnt or from the looks it, eaten?" Ford asked.

"I would have came back." she stated brushing herself off.

"Are you sure? That's why I wasn't out there trying anything."

"Good point." she muttered rubbing her leg.

"Lets go get this over with." Mitchell muttered as he headed back to the cave.

No one spoke as they went back, other than being too tired, everyone's nerves were on edge as it was. Other than the damage to the wall and some burn marks here and there, the Ancient pillar and the pedestal that looked to still be holding a red glowing stone, nothing had changed. Everyone was on the over there looking at it. Ford was kneeling down waving the Sonic Screwdriver at it.

"Still a hologram. Strange." he said putting it back into his pocket.

"So, where is it then?" Mitchell asked. "Any ideas Doctor Jackson?"

"No, but maybe it becomes real after someone tried to pick it up." he said reaching for it, only his hand went through it like before.

SG-1 groaned.

"This is…" Carter began as the pillar behind her lit up and everyone but Adria beamed away.

They all beamed into some room in a cave. There was a strange round table, about four feet high and looking like some sort of storage crate almost, and completely solid. Just off to the right of it was some large old tree trunk looking thing that had one of those head grabbing devices on it. There was a old bed beside the wall and a few old wooden chairs here and there. Three old style flame lamps lit up in different locations as they were beamed in making them all look around quickly with their weapons ready. A few small wooden tables and such were around the room against the wall, by the bed and near them where they beamed in. Various objects were on them, some drinking items like cups and pitchers. Books, scrolls, some folded blankets, clothes and even a crystal ball was there.

"Okay, what just happened?" Vala asked.

"I think we were just transported into another chamber." Carter said lowering her weapon like everyone else.

"I'm not getting that agitated feeling anymore." Ford said.

"Adria isn't here." Daniel said glancing around.

"That explains the loss of agitation." Ford said putting his Tommy gun behind him.

"I guess she didn't make it." Carter said.

"Must be a security measure." Daniel said.

"Didn't work on Ba'al. Better not try anything."

Ba'al lifted both hands up as he stepped back a little.

"Morgan probably wasn't concerned about the Goa'uld. She was probably more concerned about letting the Ori in." Daniel said while glancing around the place with his flashlight like everyone else.

"I'm not seeing anything around here that looks like a Sangraal." Mitchell said.

Carter walked up to some area she spotted and it lit up as she got closer.

"I found something interesting." Ford said looking a few feet away from the wall grabbing device.

"I found a man in suspended animation." Carter said and then turned to see what he found. Her tone became very demanding. "Stay away from that Ford or god help me I will make sure you sleep on the floor for a year."

"Yes ma'am." he said walking over.

The others looked at the object on the wall and then sauntered on over to the two.

"Hmm, looky here." Ford said shining his blue light on some writing next to the frozen man.

"Here lies Myrridan, Archmage of the round." Daniel read.

"Wonder if he'll remember me?" Ford muttered.

"He's the real McCoy right?" Mitchell asked. "Not another hologram?"

"I think so." Daniel said walking up to it.

"How long has he been in there?" Mitchell asked.

"Well over a thousand years." Daniel said.

"Been in there too long then." Ford said sadly.

"Considering what we got back from that other Weir, I'd have to agree." Carter said.

"How do we get the old boy out?" Mitchell asked.

"I have no idea." Daniel said. "Not my department. Sam, Ford?"

The two walked closer as Daniel backed away.

"I don't see any interface system." she said glancing around.

Ford reached up and knocked on it lightly.

"Guess that doesn't work either."

"What about this thing?" Vala asked.

"Vala, be careful!" Daniel shouted.

She ducked just in time as the device shot out at her.

"That doesn't look like the device that got me and Jack." Ford said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, kinda has a different…." Carter began saying when Mitchell interrupted.

"That deactivated the status thingy." he said waving a hand.

The ice like appearance pulled back letting Myrddin free. He started to fall forward and Ford caught him quickly. He had a long grayish light green robe and some leathery shoes for the time period he was known for. Very long, very ragged and shaggy gray hair covered his shoulders. He had a full graying beard, plus mustache. Teal'c and Mitchell moved the items off the large table nearby as Ford laid him on it. They gathered around the table as he started waking up. He mumbled something and then stopped.

"No, he didn't just…." Vala said.

"No, he's still alive." Daniel said feeling for a pulse. "It may just take awhile for him to fully revive again."

"I remember him so full of life and energy. He was always a big thinker." Ford muttered. "Great teacher too. Drove him nuts sometimes just for the hell of it."

"You are so like Jack." Daniel said.

"I'm going to go look around then. See what there is to see, maybe a way out." Carter said taking her pack off.

"I'll go with you." Mitchell said.

"Let us know what you find." Ba'al said.

Teal'c reached over and grabbed his lapels with one hand and pulled him along.

"I guess I'll just go along instead."

"You're not going to look around Ford?" Daniel asked.

"No." he said pulling up a chair. "A friendly face might help him wake up, or keep him from getting scared from seeing strangers."

The other four were heading down a cave tunnel with their lights.

"Hey, there is daylight over here." Mitchell said as he walked over and out of the cave.

They exited to find it rather windy, but a hot windy. There was a DHD and another obelisk like back in the chamber, and then a Stargate in front of that. And then, there was nothing but miles and miles of sand.

"You know, I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is different." Mitchell said.

"We weren't just transported to another chamber, we were transported to another planet." Carter said.

"The gate must have been activated remotely and the obelisk must have beamed us through the wormhole." Ba'al said.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the more distance between us and Adria, the better. Despite the General having some ability to keep her, occupied, I don't like here being around." Mitchell said.

"The only problem is she has the knowledge of the Ori, giving her knowledge about the DHD and the Stargate that we don't even know about. She's the only one that would be able to track us and I don't think that will take very long." Carter said.

"Yeah, except that. Let's hope it take her awhile or that we get lucky and she doesn't find us."

Ford was still sitting next to Myrddin, looking through one of the books. Daniel was looking at the chamber that the old man had just been in. Vala was looking for anything valuable, Ford figured, though it was hard to tell. She put a scroll she had looked at back as Daniel spoke.

"You know, it's kinda weird how similar all this is to the myth."

"Yeah, Morgan freezing his sorry ass in ice. Read that in many different stories." Ford said closing the book.

"Sorry?" Vala said.

"Story goes that Morgan trapped Merlin in a cave for all eternity. Trapped in a block of ice. In reality, I think she was trying to protect him." Daniel said.

"Left him in the freezer too long." Ford said tossing the book aside.

"I don't get it." Vala said.

"I'm thinking that Morgan destroyed the Sangraal." Daniel said walking up next to Ford and looking at the sleeping man. "She probably figured she had no choice and did it or else the Ancients would have stepped in and done it themselves."

"And probably killed him for creating it you think?" Ford asked.

"Possible. With the weapon destroyed, there was no threat. But to protect the future from the Ori, she froze him because he was the only man capable of recreating the weapon."

"Kinda makes sense." Ford said getting up. "The others are back."

"They are…" Daniel said turning to see them enter.

"Well, it's official. We are stuck here." Mitchell said as he stopped and set his weapon on another table. "Where ever here is."

"What did you see?" Ford asked.

"Miles upon miles, upon miles of sand." Mitchell said with a wave.

"Wow, that's a lot of sand. Anything else?"

"A DHD, another obelisk like the one back in that dormant volcano and a Stargate." Carter said.

"Where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Guarding the gate." Mitchell said.

"We have another problem. Someone tampered with the gate, we can't dial out." Carter said.

"I can fix it. Reprogramming dialing devices is my specialty." Ba'al said smugly.

"Whoa, guess who just woke up." Vala said as she and Ford helped the Myrddin sit up.

"Where am I?" he asked as Daniel got on his left holding him up.

"That's a good question." Carter said.

"You look familiar…" he said getting up and walking toward her slowly.

"What?" Ford asked. "She wasn't even around…."

"Guinevere.." he said hugging her. "Oh, my dear, it's been to long."

Carter slightly hugged him back but was kinda unsure of what to really do.

"Um, it's…good to see you to." she said seeing Ford muttering something.

"Does that make me King Arthur?" Ford muttered as he looked at her, the old man and then Daniel who just shrugged.

Myrddin patted her on the arm and looked at Mitchell.

"Percival…" he said then turned to see Daniel. "And Galahad. Oh brave knights."

Ford was really trying his best not to laugh as the man hugged Daniel.

"Fortune does indeed smile upon me to see your faces again." Myrddin said happily.

"It looks like Merlin's drawbridge doesn't go all the way across the moat, if you catch my meaning." Ba'al said with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to wonder…" Ford started saying when Myrddin turned and looked at Ba'al.

"Mordred. I might have known it." he said with distain.

Ford couldn't really hold it and started laughing with his hands over his face.

"What are you laughing at General?" Mitchell asked as Myrddin turned to Ford, who was sitting on the table.

"Picturing you all back in that day, in those outfits." he said still laughing. "Especially….Mordred."

When Sam gave him a certain look, he stopped. Though there was small smile still there.

"We're wasting our time with this old fool." Ba'al said sternly. "Next he'll say that your General here was King Arthur of Britain. I need to get out there so I can…."

"Be silent." Myrddin said waving his hand toward Ba'al.

Ba'al felt his throat and tried to talk, but nothing happened.

"What do you know? The old boy still has some tricks up his sleeve." Mitchell said as Ba'al was trying to say anything.

"I know you." he said pointing a shaky finger at Ford.

"Been awhile there Teach." he said in Ancient. "I made it back."

Sam looked at Daniel in confusion.

"You left long ago though. You can't be here." he said waving a hand as he walked away.

"Huh?!" Ford asked confused. "But I am here."

"Merlin! Myrddin, we need you to remember. About the Sangraal, about Morgan and how you ended up here." Daniel said following him over to the strange round, sold table like object that Myrddin was leaning on.

"Morgan…"

"You also known her as Ganos Lal."

"I haven't heard that name spoken in a very long time."

"We're not the Knights of the Round Table."

"But we are flattered by the comparison." Mitchell said.

"Speak for yourself." Carter muttered. "Quit laughing."

"Sorry." Ford said getting off the table.

"A thousand years have passed. We know who you really are. We know about Atlantis. And the so called super soldier project…." he said then looked back at Sam. "Was it just called that or did it have…"

"Then you really are here Primy." Myrddin said looking past Daniel.

Ford growled.

"I hate that name old man."

"You did return!" he said walking over and hugging Ford. For an old man, he had some grip Ford figured. "How?"

"Not important right now. Look, the Ori are trying to destroy this galaxy to kill the Alterans that ascended and everyone that won't bow to them. We need the Sangraal to stop them."

"Tell me more."

"Um, I don't know where to begin." Daniel said after Ford gestured at him. "This is going to take awhile."

"Alrighty then, we'll go check out more of this cave." Mitchell said picking his gun and flashlight back up. "Unless you have any objections. No? Okay, let's go then Ba'al."

"Let us know if you find anything." Carter said leaving with them.

Back at the village, the Ori soldiers were rounding up everyone in the village. Adria had just gotten back and was heading back into the village with escort.

"Make way for the Orici!" one soldier demanded.

"What happened?" she asked the one eyed Prior.

"The gate activated on its own. And only seconds later it closed again."

"I don't suppose anyone saw the address?"

"No, Orici."

She sighed.

"I'll have to examine the dialing device." she said then turned to one of the soldiers next to her. "Ready your men, as soon as I determine where they went, we are leaving."

"Yes Orici." the man said with a bow before leaving.

"And, what of the village?" the Prior asked.

"Have they agreed to accept the teachings of Origin?"

"No."

"Then burn it." she said.

Myrddin was sitting in one of the chairs while drinking water as Daniel was telling him everything he could. Vala was sitting on the table next to him while Ford was leaning against the wall.

"And it was Morgan who finally lead us to you. Of course she couldn't come right out and tell us. She had to be annoyingly cryptic about the whole thing."

"You have an unusual understanding of the way of ascended beings."

"He was one, but unlike the rest of our kind who lost their morality, he kept his, plus his common sense. So they sent him back." Ford said.

"Hmm."

"I tried to stop someone from doing something I felt was extremely wrong and they kept me from doing it. And then Abydos was destroyed. Well, the only settlement anyway." Daniel said sadly.

"The human race has not progressed that far in just a thousand years though. How did you…"

"I had help from someone. She went by Oma Desala."

"Of course." Myrddin said nodding.

"There was a few too many arguments. Don't interfere with lower life forms and I couldn't stop doing that. At least that's the impression I got from her when we last talked."

"You don't remember?" he asked surprised.

"No. In order to protect me, Oma erased my memories and sent me back, like Ford said."

"Ford?" he said looking at Ford. "Ah, you shortened your name I see."

Ford shrugged.

"Forandin isn't a name heard anywhere that I know of. Besides, I like the short version."

"Well, I'm not surprised that she hasn't learned her lesson." he said standing.

"She's not the only one that hasn't followed the rules." Vala said.

"The Ori, gain their power from the lower planes. So much so that one day they shall be strong enough to wipe the others out. In the face of such a threat, the policy of strict non-interference is absurd."

"Yep. Oma died for her believe in interference. Mom and dad are up there, but they can't do much other than talk to me occasionally. Nothing informative though."

"From what we understand, she died stopping a half descended, half Goa'uld called Anubis." Daniel said as Myrddin was asking how. "With him gone then, we managed to save many lives, at the expense of hers."

He shook his head sadly.

"An unfortunate loss. Still, she must have saw something in you to find you worthy." he said then lowered his head while closing his eyes.

"Live with him for a year, you'll see why." Ford said.

"That was a compliment right?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Well, this cave is a total bust. Nothing else is here." Mitchell said as they all came back in. When he saw that Myrddin didn't move. "Um, how's it going here?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Daniel said.

"Teach, you okay?" Ford asked walking over slowly.

"Yes. I must know something first. Before I agree to join with you, will you be willing to do everything that must be done to see it through?" he said looking at them all.

"Surely, you have some idea of what we've been through to get here?" Vala asked standing up.

"I'm ready." Ford said.

"Same here." Mitchell said.

"Goes for me to." Carter said.

"Hmm. What you have experienced so far, is like nothing that is to come. Well, with the exception of you of course." he said giving Ford a look.

"Hey, get out of my head." Ford said shaking his.

"There is much work to be done." he said walking over to the head like device and looking into it.

It shined directly into his eyes and two small round-ish objects came out, which he placed his hands over. The strange solid table lit up with a bright glow. The glowing area on top reminded Ford of a target indicator from one of the first person shooter games he played occasionally. Though which one escaped him at the moment. Above the light, several dozen strange Ancient words appeared in the air, all jumbled, but separate from each other. He continued at if for awhile as they watched or walked around passing the time. Ford did look around some, looked at the books or watched the old man work.

"He's been at this for hours now Daniel. Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Vala asked bored.

"Incredible." Ford said walking around it as he watched different symbols come together. "Absolutely incredible."

"You know what it is Ford?" Carter asked.

"Call it, a really primitive version of the replicator, like in Star Trek. He's building something from…"

"Complex molecules, I think." Daniel said as he got a little closer and looking.

"Yeah."

"He's making another Sangraal?" Carter asked.

"I think so." Ford said as the display started to fade.

They also saw it fade and looked over to see Myrddin back away and start to fall. Carter and Daniel made it to him quickly before he dropped to the floor.

"Sorry. I'm so tired." he said as he was being helped to the bed nearby.

Everything around them kinda got a blurry look to it and then it all went back to normal. Mitchell got up quickly and looked around.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think we got teleported." Ford muttered. "That was weird."

"Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, General Carter. I think you'll want to come see this."

"We'll be right there T." Mitchell said as he pulled Ba'al to his feet.

Carter gave Vala the other side as they headed out. The two helped him to the bed quickly. They ran out to find it was dark outside, and worse, it was snowing.

"Ah man, this sucks." Ford complained.

"Indeed. The gate activated on its own, and then the crystal on the obelisk glowed, then everything changed." Teal'c stated.

"I'll say." she said walking out with her light shining.

"We've been transported to another planet." Mitchell said stepping out. He looked back seeing someone didn't follow. "Hey, we're out here, so you have to come to."

"Oh very well." Ford muttered as she stuck his hands in his pockets. "God it is cold."

"Ain't that bad." she said. When he began to speak. "Yeah, you hate the cold, we know. Shut up. You know, what Daniel said about keeping Myrddin hidden. The idea behind this is perfect. There's probably several planets or more that are in the gate system that keep transporting him and everything around him to other planets to keep him safe."

"Makes sense. She had to pick a cold planet though." Ford said.

"Might not have been once." Mitchell said.

"Do you believe we can dial out Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Doubtful. But I can give it a try. More than likely it's some sort of loop she designed to keep anyone from getting out of here or getting in. Short of those that were worthy. Maybe he was suppose to get out on his own or something."

"Can you get us out of here?" Mitchell asked.

"Like I said, I can try." she said walking down slowly.

"Well…"

"I know, I know. Go help. A least I brought my gloves." he said bring them out.

"Can you grab anything small in here with them on?" she asked.

He groaned rather loudly as he took them off. Ba'al kinda laughed. Rather hard to do since he couldn't make any noise with his voice box anymore, but he was laughing.

"I have lived many lifetimes." Myrddin said to them as he sat on the bed with them nearby in chairs. "First, in Atlantis. Forandin was a bright child, though a mess to deal with at first. Then I was on Earth, before the dawn of your civilization. Then I joined the ranks of the ascended. And then finally, I returned to mortal form, to live out my remaining days among the noblemen of King Arthur's court. Or, so I thought. And, through all these eons, only one thing stayed the same. There is never enough time."

"Well, we're safe for the moment. You can take all the time you need. I'm not sure why, but Ford is capable of keeping Adria at bay, to a point. The rest of us can keep her troops away if it comes to that." Daniel said.

"Forandin is capable of many things, but keeping her at bay for the time needed is not possible. I have slept too long. My body has betrayed me." he said looking at his hands.

"We're not about to let you give up now." Vala said.

"You realize what is at stake. If you don't help us, the Ori will take this galaxy."

Myrddin sighed audibly as he nodded his head.

"One last task then, before I rest."

They took his offered hands and helped him to his feet. He walked over and got in front of the machine again. A deep breath followed and he blew into his hand a couple times. Daniel was watching from behind as Myrddin turned around to him.

"Good luck Doctor Jackson. Tell Forandin I'm sorry we didn't have more time, hmm?"

Daniel had a questioning look on his face as Myrddin turned back and activated the machine. There was a flash that stayed on and got brighter. Daniel then noticed that the machine that he activated earlier to make the Sangraal wasn't also on. After a few seconds, the light got really bright and then flashed again blasting Myrddin back into Daniels surprised arms. The two set him down slowly and heard a breath leave his open mouth. Daniel felt his neck only to find there was no pulse anymore.

"What just happened?"

"He's dead." he said grabbing his com. "Um, you all better come in here."

Ford was the first to get back in, rubbing his hands together. He rushed over as the other's came in to see him next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Ford. His last words were to tell you he was sorry he didn't have more time with you." Daniel said rubbing Ford's shoulder gently.

"And he said good luck to you Daniel."

"I still am not sure what that mean Vala."

"And then there was one." Ford muttered as he wiped his eyes and got up.

His right hand closed into a fist as he brought it up and looked at it. He clenched it so hard they all jumped when it cracked several times loudly. He said something that not even Daniel could translate or even understand.

"Okay, he unfortunately left us." Mitchell said seeing Ford was tense enough that any wrong word might set him off. "So we have no Sangraal, and no way off this planet. What do we do?"

"I told you I can fix the dialing device." Ba'al said braggingly and mockingly.

Everyone looked at him. Except one person. Daniel had noticed that Ford had moved, but he didn't watch where he went.

"Merlin's little trick with my vocal cords expired at the same time he did." he said with a small laugh.

Ba'al was standing near the pillar that was the machine that Myrddin was using. The way out of the cave behind him and the strange table that Ford mentioned was a primitive replicator in front of him. Teal'c was standing off to his left leaning on it as well. Mitchell was standing on the other side with Carter. Daniel and Vala slightly behind them.

"Another reason to mourn his passing." Teal'c said.

"Joke all you want Teal'c." Ba'al was saying when a hand shot out grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"If you want to keep from being beat within an inch of your life, then I suggest you get off my bad side and start helping. Understand?" a very low growling and menacing voice said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." he managed to croak out. while actually trying to use both hands to remove Ford's right hand from his throat.

Ford tossed him several feet away into the wall leading out of the cave.

"Teal'c, he pulls anything. Take his head off. That's an order."

He smiled as he nodded with the assessment.

"Sam, go see what you and that worthless being can do." he said.

"And you're going to do what?"

"I have a pretty good idea of what the old man did."

"Oh no, you're not…" she said as he put his eyes up to the machine and tried to use the hand things.

Nothing happened though. He stepped back slowly and tried a few more times. When nothing kept happening, he grabbed Daniel's arm.

"Whoa, I don't want to…"

"It doesn't seem to work on me and I seriously doubt he was going to have anyone else use it, since he said good luck to you. We can already see that this device it not some head grabber since there is no grabbing parts, so, I deduce that he probably left instructions for you to read since you are the only other person who can read Ancient in the group here."

"That, makes more sense."

"I think we can leave these two to work on this while we work outside."

"But you hate winter." Carter said.

"My blood is boiling quite nicely so I'm doing just fine."

"Well, let's go keep watch Teal'c." Mitchell said as the other three walked out. "How much do you want to lay odds on that Ford will probably kill Ba'al before this is over."

"Hmm, a interesting bet indeed. On what should the wager be?"

They were outside, Ford doing most of the work on the her computer screen while she was directing, it currently hooked up to the DHD. She was now getting cold while he had removed his coat. She was standing up behind him with it draped off her arms, plus his gloves on. It was pretty much a big blizzard at the moment. Ba'al kept pacing around while rubbing his hands together. Mitchell was standing nearby keeping watch, kinda pacing back and forth occasionally as well. His PC-90 behind him while he held the General's Tommy gun.

"Any luck yet?" she asked with strain in her voice.

"Not really, no. Heavy huh?"

"That's an understatement." she muttered. "My knees hurt."

"As long as you don't bend them you'll stay standing."

"Is that what you do?"

"No. You've seen me run in it. And you're not carrying the two extra pistols and that gun Mitchell is holding."

"True. God I hope we get transported again soon."

"Are you warm at least?" he asked still searching away as she pointed at one spot.

"Surprisingly yes. Despite metal being part of the coat. I don't see it." she said shaking snow out of her hair and face as she shouted to Ba'al. "We're having trouble finding the relocation program. It must be buried in one of the correlative subroutines."

"I don't think it is here." Ford muttered.

"We'll never find it using those search protocols." he said walking up to the DHD. "I'm going to have to make some adjustments to your program."

"Any idea how long this is going to take?"

"I can't say for sure. Though it would have been a lot easier on that nice and warm desert planet."

"If it was just us, I'd prefer this place." Ford muttered as he handed the computer over.

"Okay, Ford thinks that Myrddin left me instructions on how to build the Sangraal. It would make sense seeing as he felt there was little time left." Daniel said still pacing back and forth in front of the machine.

"What did he mean by head grabbing?"

"The other devices like this would grab the head of the person that got to close and download all the knowledge of the Ancients into their head. Didn't work for the Goa'uld or Jaffa though."

"That's a lot of information."

"Fatal amount. No human brain could take it. Jack had it happen to him twice and Ford once. At the time, he had no idea who and what he really was, as to being Ancient. Now that he knows, it's possible that he could take another download and remember it all without any problems. Myrddin, in some senses did it. Not the download specifically. It would make sense though. He didn't have the time and since we saw him use the machine, it must be sort of, user friendly, to those that would know how to read Ancient and what to do. Only one way to find out though."

"Is this a good idea?" she asked before he could look.

"Like I said, only one way to find out."

He looked into it and placed his hands on the knobs. And then a bright light came.

"Hey guys, this is Vala, you might want to come in." she said into her com after trying to get Daniel to say something.

"Come in as to come back in or have you been trying to get hold of us…" Ford began asking.

"Come in as to get you ass in here. Daniel looked into the machine…"

"Ah damn. It didn't work like I thought it would." Ford said rubbing his nose.

"Nice." Carter said sarcastically.

"You keep working, I'll check this out." Mitchell said.

Mitchell walked in to find Daniel on the floor with his head in her lap.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Just like the head suckers."

On the desert planet they were on before, Adria and some of her troops were by her or around her as she looked at the DHD. They were all either standing guard or looking around with the Prior searching the area.

"The planet is lifeless. There is no on here." the Prior stated as he walked up to face her on the other side of the DHD.

"They were here. I am certain of it." she said.

"What would you have us do?" the Prior asked.

"Lead the men in prostration. I will inform you when I have the next address."

"Yes Orici." he said bowing his head slightly.

The men followed him off to the left side as she placed her hand over the DHD. The symbols lit up at a various moments in a fast pace as she searched.

Ba'al got up from underneath the DHD and rubbed his hands together.

"Try it now."

Ford pushed the buttons and they both looked at the computer screen.

"We're still not reading any anomalies." she said.

"This is ridicules. I can't be expected to work like this. And no amount of threatening my life is going to make me work faster. I am freezing. My hands are numb…"

"Oh my. What a interesting revelation. The supposed and proclaimed god Ba'al can't stand the cold weather. That must mean you aren't a true god. What a shame to learn." he said with false pity and sarcasm. "If only the Jaffa could see you now."

Teal'c laughed loudly. He laughed so hard he had to hold himself up with one hand on the DHD. Even Sam was cracking up.

"Very funny. I'm glad you're all having fun at my expense." he said irked. "Talking about gods, I guess it would be a miracle to ask to go inside and get warm. After that, we can come back and try again. Hopefully after we end up on another planet."

"Not a bad idea. Mostly because I can tell you're getting colder." Ford said looking at her.

"No hat does keep the body heat escap…" she was saying when the DHD started lighting up.

"Hey you three, we're about to beam away again." Ford said quickly into his com.

"Thanks for the update." Mitchell said as Vala was getting Daniel some water.

"Whoa. That is really weird. Hey, Merlin's gone." she said after they were beamed away.

Daniel was currently sitting on the bed with his head almost between his knees and his hands behind his head. His glasses on the bed next to him.

"Okay, that's weird." Mitchell said walking over and seeing nothing on the table. "Hey, were are we now?"

"Kinda a jungle like planet." Ford said as he was putting his coat back on. He put his gloves away as Sam looked at the computer.

It was a jungle like scenery. There was thick trees and bushes everywhere, except in the area around the gate and DHD, plus nothing near the cave entrance. There was a very thick and extremely heavy fog above and all around them. They couldn't see very far into the forest, maybe a couple of feet and nothing at all of the sky. There was strange sounds coming from the forest.

"A lot warmer thank god." she said looking around. "Kinda creepy really though Mitchell."

"That sound sounded kinda like a one of those flying dinosaurs. Um…which movie was that again?"

"Indeed. I remember the sound, but not the movie. We will have to keep a careful watch on the surrounding area and if the sounds get any closer." Teal'c said glancing around.

"Merlin's gone. He didn't beam with us." Mitchell said.

"What about Daniel?" she asked.

"He's….sitting up. I'll get back to you on the rest later." he said walking over slowly as he signed off.

"Hey." Vala said smiling as Daniel looked up and rubbed his face.

"How we doing sunshine?" Mitchell asked kneeling next to her.

Daniel looked at Mitchell with his hands still very near his face.

"He was right. You do look like Percival."

Mitchell looked at Vala and then back at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

Daniel looked at her and she smiled brightly.

"We spent a lot of time in this room." Daniel said glancing around.

"Who did?" Vala asked.

"We did. He did. Merlin." Daniel said chuckling as he closed his eyes a moment and thought. "Sorry, it is a little confusing having two sets of memories in your head."

"Oh great." Mitchell muttered.

"And he wasn't kidding about living many lifetimes." he said looking up.

He got up and walked past them, looking around slightly.

"You have Merlin's memories?" Vala asked.

"Some of them. Earth, Atlantis. Wow, he and Forandin did a lot of things together on Atlantis. And saw his bad side. Hmm, there's a lot of different medieval societies he set up throughout the galaxy." he said turning around while rubbing his head in thought. The he looked around. "And the work he did in this lab."

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, hang on a second." Mitchell said as he walked a little closer to Daniel as he kept looking around sharply. "Are you telling me you can build the Sangraal?"

"He knew he didn't have the strength to finish it." Daniel said walking toward the machine and getting in front of it. "His body had deteriorated to much during the stasis. So he gave me the knowledge."

Daniel turned and activated the machine as he looked into it.

"Wait!"

The table activated and the symbols from before came up again. Things came together quickly and started to create a object that could be described instead now.

"I can see it now. I can do this."

The two turned and looked at the work being done and then turned their backs.

"Twice one of these devices almost killed General O'Neill. And one almost killed our General."

"Daniel believes it gave him limited knowledge. Ford said something about it being very different. It refused him for some reason. Merlin must have made it so it would only work for Daniel and for a limited time."

"I was there. We can only hope he finishes this and then those memories are taken back or fade away."

"He seems to be working rather fast at it." Vala said pointing. "Merlin was going slower."

Adria had found the address and they went to the next planet. And it was snowing a bit harder than when SG-1 was there.

"We found the body of an old man, dead. Apart from that there is nothing here." one of her soldiers said as he came out of the cave.

"This is beginning to try my patience." she said irritably as she shook her head.

"Is there any other way to track them?" the Prior asked.

"No. But each time I am able to determine their next location more quickly than the last. Sooner or later, we will catch up to them."

He nodded as she walked up and placed her hand over the DHD again.

Ba'al was looking and working on the computer with the small pen it came with as Ford stood next to the DHD watching. Mitchell had left his gun with Teal'c when he left and now Ford had it back.

"What's on your mind?" Ford asked turning around.

"Other than that load of weight you carry?"

"My coat wasn't on your head."

"It was about to be. I'm going to need a massage when we get home. Anyway, it's the obelisk. It has got me very curious."

"How so?"

"Maybe we are barking up the wrong tree here. Maybe the relocation program isn't in the DHD processor at all."

"That would make a lot of sense actually. Considering the circumstances, what better way to hide it than to put it somewhere else. If it was in the obelisk, it would then activate the DHD remotely."

"Or if it is hooked up to the DHD by cables or something else underground."

"That too."

"You two have no idea what you're even talking about." Ba'al said with a chuckle. "There is no hook up's of any sort between the DHD and that."

"That leaves remotely." Ford said.

"No." Ba'al said shaking his head with another small laugh.

"This idea coming from the same guy who was trapped for three days behind a forcefield, and could have gotten out at any time if he had the right common sense to understand the parable." she said smartly.

"That obelisk has technology strictly used for localized transport." he said with a wave of the hand with the pen. "Nothing else. I can assure you I know what I am talking about."

"It could have a remote dialer in it. It would make perfect sense and would explain why we can't find it in the DHD." she said.

"It doesn't function that way. That would be the same as…say comparing that dog you have to this laptop here. As much as it pains me to say this, that mechanical dog is an impressive piece of technology and would benefit me greatly in my personal projects. Unfortunately, you two have it. But if it was here, it would tell you the same thing. You're wrong. The obelisk has one function and what we need is in here."

"It's good that that dog isn't here, because he'd shoot you." Ford growled as she pulled some device from her pocket.

"I think it's in here. Logically, since we haven't located anything close in the DHD, then it would have to be here. The program needed wouldn't have to contain the entire navigational program. Just a command code to sufficiently override the dialing protocols."

"That sounds right."

"You're both being stupid." he said setting the laptop aside.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see, what's that human phrase. Oh yes." he said looking up a moment. "Why bother hiding a needle in a haystack when you can hide it in a enormous one."

"What? I've never heard that saying before."

"I'll put it another way. Obviously, even though you are of the race of the people who built these wonderful things, not even you, who apparently was friends with our once living magician, can't figure out how and why this all works. And here we are, looking for a program that is quite well hidden. And she thinks it's in there, and apparently, so do you. The irony about this interesting security measure, is if it was found by the first female Tauri who comes along, and not by one of race that built it."

"Wait, are you telling me you think my idea sucks and won't work because I am human, or because I am a woman?" she asked as she slowly turned around.

Ford was about to blow up. Even Teal'c noticed Ford looked ready to snap after that insulting speech. But that tone she used stopped both of them. Ba'al noticed Ford lost his tense and ready to jump on him look, and that bothered him on some level.

"I'd have to say both. If you wish to kill me, go ahead, but you still need me." he said daring Ford.

"You're right. We still need you. Mostly to show you how wrong you are. After that…" he said walking over to her with a smile as she was scanning the obelisk. "Now, there should be a release here somewhere. Ah, this must be it."

"That helps. Glad to see someone realizes my talent." she said as a couple different panels opened.

Daniel was still working at the device. Mitchell and Vala were watching nearby as the glowing symbols turned into something more describable and then formed into a black object they could actually touch. Daniel stepped back from the machine blinking his eyes.

"What is that?" Mitchell asked as they walked up.

"Stage one." Daniel said as he walked over and rubbed his face and eyes. "The first step towards creating Merlin's weapon."

"Is it real?" Vala asked.

"Yeah." he said as she touched it.

"That's what this device does." he said waving a hand at it. "It allows you to design and create something virtually and then materializes it."

"Like O'Neill did when he created the anti-Replicator weapon." Mitchell said.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"I thought the Sangraal was a tiny red jewel." Vala said.

"No, that's the final stage. The key to making the whole thing work." Daniel said.

"So, how long before you can get this whole thing to work?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel started to answer when he bent over slightly holding his head with one hand.

"Daniel?" Vala asked concerned.

"I'm all right. I'm all right." he said rubbing his forehead and squinting in pain. He took his vest off as he rubbed his head again. "This machine takes a lot out of you. The level of concentration is pretty intense."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as he was bent over holding his forehead again.

"Water."

"Sure." she said turning to get the black canteen on the table.

She went to grab it, which had his glasses right next to, and then the canteen flew off the table and into his hand. Mitchell was kinda shocked as he stood up straighter. Vala was even surprised and walked back to him slowly.

"Okay, that happened." Daniel said as he opened it. "It's interesting. Jack got healing powers, Ford got telepathy. Though it only worked between him and Sam. And I got telekinesis."

"And Jack almost died." Vala said as he took a big drink. "Now you and Ford both said this device is different."

"I'll be fine."

"That's crap. She's right. You don't get fancy mind powers unless there has been some major redecorating inside your skull." Mitchell stated.

"Look, obviously creating the weapon needs a higher level of brain function." Daniel stated as he leaned on the table. "Now, Merlin would have foreseen that."

They didn't seem all that convinced.

"Trust me, I can handle this." he said drinking more.

The two were looking over the panel with lights and other scanning equipment. Ford was doing some checking with the Sonic Screwdriver, though he wasn't getting anywhere yet. Ba'al got up from under the DHD and was still looking through the laptop.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not getting anywhere." she muttered.

"I'm not getting anywhere either. We know what we are looking for, but, we don't really have any idea what the program might look like. You know."

"Yeah. We'll have to ask for his help, unfortunately." she muttered. "He does know the dialing programs better."

"So, we'll have to watch him work to see how to look better in the future and know what to look for. Better our understanding of the DHD."

She nodded as he changed the setting on his device and kept looking. Ba'al looked up as she walked up to the DHD and cleared her throat.

"What do you want?"

"We need you help."

He looked at her then at Ford. When he saw Ford using an unknown device, he raised an eyebrow and then looked at her hoping for an explanation.

"You apparently haven't found anything, and we're confident that what we want is in that obelisk. But we can't figure it out. If K-9 was here, I'm sure we would, since he's not. We only have you to turn to."

"That's hardly surprising." he said setting the laptop on the DHD and stepping just inches from her. "I mean, I know where you two come from, you're considered highly intelligent. But on galactic standards, that isn't saying much. Wouldn't you agree?"

She heard the Sonic Screwdriver shut off. She turned around seeing him reaching into his coat. He raised an eyebrow as she shook her head and mouthed the word no. He kept the eyebrow up and noticed Teal'c was waiting for the word to pounce. The two were really surprised when she turned around, gave him a small smile, and then kicked him in the nuts so hard Ba'al couldn't even cry out in pain. She then punched him dead in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Well, it's obvious he has something there, despite his name."

Ford burst out laughing as did Teal'c. Ba'al was on his knees clutching his nose and crotch.

"Now, unless you want Teal'c or even Ford to hold you as I blast that part of your body off or worse, I suggest you get off your worthless ass and help us. Understand?" she said fingering the knife on her belt.

"Yes, I understand perfectly." he said seeing where her hand was.

"Good." she said walking back over as Ba'al slowly got up.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." he said taping the Sonic device against his hand lightly.

"You did once before."

"Not that bad." Ford muttered as Ba'al limped over slowly.

She handed over her small scanning device when he finally showed up.

"I, probably won't get a straight answer, or any, but what is that?"

"This? Sonic Screwdriver." Ford said waving it slightly. "Has a multiple amount of uses. Supposedly I can cook with it. Really, I'm still learning how it works. And that, is all you need to know."

Inside, Daniel was working on the device again. Vala was standing nearby watching Daniel as Mitchell was standing by the table watching the device create the weapon. Another part materialized on top of the other part making it have a dome shape look.

"Stage two?" Mitchell asked.

"Indeed." Daniel said backing up slowly. "I must rest. I'm not as young as I used to be."

They watched him walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Vala asked kneeling in front of him.

"I know you." he said.

"Well, of course you do silly, it's me. Vala."

She smiled as he reached out and stroked the side of her face. She held his hand there and was enjoying the moment until he spoke again.

"I had the strangest dream. That I was covered in ice."

Vala was still holding his hand but looked at Mitchell for help and with concern.

"Jackson…"

Daniel was looking spaced out and dead tired.

"Daniel…" Mitchell said shaking his shoulder lightly.

He shook his head lightly and started breathing harder as he looked around confused.

"What's going on?" he asked as Mitchell walked over and leaned against the wall.

"We are loosing you that's what's going on." Vala said turning his head towards her. Extreme worry on her face. "Every time you come back from using that machine, it gets a little worse. Don't tell me you're fine."

"No." he said shaking his head and holding it with one hand. "I just have too many thoughts in my mind. That's all. I can't concentrate, I get confused."

"You have to fight it." she said with hidden tears in her eyes.

"No, no. That's the thing. I have to let it." he said looking past her. "That's the only way I can build Merlin's weapon."

She looked over at Mitchell for help, but even though he was obviously concerned for Daniel, he couldn't do anything. Daniel got up and started to walk past her. Mitchell came over, patted him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"You have to tell him he doesn't have to do this." she said stopping Mitchell as Daniel went back to the machine. "He'll listen to you."

"Oh? What team have you been on?" he said gently. "Besides, we need this one."

"What make you even think we'll be even allow to use it? The Ancients didn't even let Merlin get away with it last time…"

"Vala! Vala, shut up, for once. We have to take the risk." he said then walked away towards the exit.

"What?" she asked following him. "Because it's all about noble sacrifices for you isn't it?"

"Wait, I'm sorry. What about you?" he asked turning around.

"What?"

"When you flew that cargo ship into the gap of the Supergate, you knew damn well that you might not come out the other side alive."

"No, that was different." she said turning away and shaking her head.

"No, that was different because you were the one taking the risk." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back as she tried to break free from his grip. He grabbed her lapels and kept talking as he saw the tears start to flow. "Now you know that the hard part about being part of this team is not about risking your own life, but about watching your friends risk theirs. Congratulations, now you really are one of us."

He let her go gently and then walked away.

Teal'c was just walking around them, like a perimeter patrol as the three were looking over the crystal.

"Well, what do you know? I was right." Carter said as they looked at the laptop. "There's the command override right there."

"Never had any doubts." Ford said as he nodded.

"Indeed." Teal'c said walking up behind her.

"Now that we've found the program, it should be simple to shut it down." she said.

One the blizzard planet, the men were lined up waiting for her to dial the next planet. Some of them were freezing, thought they didn't move or break rank. The Prior stood nearby as she kept searching for the next planet they were on. The panels were all lighting up at different intervals as she searched them. And then only seven of them lit up.

"Ready your men." she said as the gate started dialing. "It's time."

Mitchell and Vala were watching him build the device again when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked as Daniel turned away.

"Get to the gate, now."

"They're coming."

"People, Daniel says we have company on the way." Mitchell said into his com as he grabbed his gun.

Ba'al was working on the laptop while Sam was coming back from the DHD. Ford was standing by the pillar keeping watch as Mitchell called and the gate started dialing.

"Guess play times over. Find cover and save ammo." he said grabbing his Tommy gun.

"What about me?" Ba'al asked as he set the laptop aside.

"You, you're a distraction." Ford said pulling him close before he could do anything and snapping his neck. "Oh, that felt so good. Sorry Teal'c."

"I had the pleasure once before."

Ford nodded as he moved and got between the pillars in front of the gate. The even horizon came out as the other two got into position as Mitchell and Vala came out and did the same. Ford stood there, coat closed and the gun up on his shoulder, aimed and ready. And then they started coming through. And not very fast. One round or sometimes two in the head was all that was needed. Mitchell fired a couple rounds as did Vala, but Carter quickly got them to stop and wait. The four quickly noticed Ford had it rather easily since the troops weren't pouring through at a fast rate. He wasn't even giving them time to even see what was on this side of the gate. Though if one of the men looked like they survived the hit Carter or Teal'c, being the closest to the gate, would fire a few rounds if they had to. After about thirty seconds, more started to come through and he went full auto just emptying rounds through them and into the gate.

"Guess Ba'al finally pushed someone's button wrong." Mitchell said getting closer to her position.

"Ford called him a distraction from this that was coming." Carter said firing off a few rounds.

"Oh."

Inside the cave, Daniel was sitting on the actual table for eating food or whatever when Adria beamed in.

"Doctor Jackson."

"You're too late." he said as he got up tiredly.

"You haven't completed the weapon." she said looking at the device in front of her. "I'd say I'm just in time."

"And I'd say things are different now."

Outside, the gate shut off and there was only a couple of men that had found cover, but Ford's bullets went through that quickly. He blew off the end of the barrel and ended up rubbing his lips as he got them to close.

"Ow! Damn!"

"Better check for survivors, just in case." Carter said as she closed the open crystal panel.

"We'll do that as you dial us home. Vala, go get Jackson." Mitchell said as he and Teal'c started checking.

"You're not…" Carter began saying as the panel closed and she picked her laptop up.

"Hey, Thor told me he can't get me any more casings." he said picking the spent casing up quickly.

Val was about to enter the cave when Daniel slammed into her and they both landed behind Carter. Mitchell and Teal'c quickly got up as Carter turned around. The gate activated as Ford rushed by the group that was checking Daniel out. She came out, and into hail of bullet. One caught her in the left arm before her right hand got up in time. Though it went through her left bicep and was causing her pain, she was keeping him from firing his weapon anymore.

"You can't hold her forever." Daniel said getting up.

"No, but while she's busy with me…"

"More troops are on their way, by ship. Leave, I'll handle her."

"Mitchell, punch him out or something. Teal'c, you shoot…"

Daniel placed a hand on Ford's chest, and then said sorry.

"Wha…" Ford could only say before he was propelled back several feet and over the DHD after hitting it.

Mitchell went to grab Daniel as Teal'c tried to fire. She waved a hand tossing Teal'c back and then a bright light appeared in her palm. Both Daniel's hands glowed and shot a energy at her blocking whatever attack she was about to unleash.

"Daniel!" Carter exclaimed as she was helping a dazed and very confused Ford to his feet.

"Go, I'll be right behind you all in a few moments!"

"Jackson…"

"GO!"

Though a little disoriented, Teal'c helped her get Ford to his feet and through the gate. Mitchell and Vala went next, glancing back momentarily before stepping through. Seconds later, the gate shut down and Daniel fell back. And then passed out as she walked up.

Back at the SGC, Ford was pissed.

"I had that bitch right were we wanted! And he stopped me!" Ford yelled as he paced Carter's office. "She couldn't do anything except focus on me! But no, Daniel had to interfere. Once again, I now know how Jack felt with those few times Daniel did something stupid at the wrong time."

"He must have had some sort of plan." Carter muttered more worried than angry. "If only he had mentioned something first."

"Remind me, oh hell, I'll remember this. When I see him again, I'm going to kick his ass so hard, he won't be able to sit for a week!"

"Are you being serious?" Teal'c asked.

"If he was here right now, yes. I got a better idea, you can slap him Sam. Just say it's from me and that if I had done it, I'd break bones or worse."

"Okay." she said unsure.

"Then I'll put him on K-P duty for a week! No, better yet, no brownies for a month! And I'll make them everyday."

"Okay, now that's just plain torture." Carter said being serious. "Better I slap him really hard, and Vala do the same out of spite more than anything. Maybe get his mother to do the same and then have his father ground him for a month or something."

"Indeed."

"No, I'm going with the brownies, plus he he'll have to drink decaf while on the base."

"You can't do that." she said. "He's practically allergic to the stuff."

"Watch me. He is so going to pay for that stunt. Jack will back me."

"Hey, is Vala in here?" Mitchell asked as he stuck his head in.

"No, she was here, but left sometime ago." Ford said still in a foul mood. "She wanted to go back to the planet we were on, and despite it being a good idea, it's pointless. By now, they'll be god only knows where."

"So, what are you going to do with General O'Neill?"

"Daniel's punishment for that asinine stunt is I'll make brownies for a month, and he gets none, plus no coffee with caffeine while on the base."

"That's way too harsh General."

"If his reason sucks, it's what I'm doing. As for the rest of you, seriously, if I see him get any fixes because you took pity on him, I will do the same thing to you. And when you see Vala, tell her the same." he said then walked out.

"Is he serious?" Mitchell asked quietly.

"Oh yeah." Carter said with a small shudder.

"And one other thing." he said stepping back in and startling two of them. "If, and seriously, I mean if we actually get lucky enough to have her focused on me again, someone shoot her. That's an order."

And then he walked off again.

Daniel was in one of the rooms on a Ori ship. It was dark inside the room, barely any lights. The ship had came to the planet, beamed the two up plus the machine to build the device and then left. He was sitting against the wall with his knees up and hands intertwined against this head when she came in. She was still in the same leather like slightly armored outfit, and her arm was healed completely.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"I don't suppose you know what a hangover is?"

When she didn't respond, he got the answer he thought he'd get.

"Never mind."

"I know the pain must be awful. Your brain was never designed to handle that much information."

"Well." he said leaning his head back and sighing. "Whatever I had was gone. Along with what feels like half my brain cells."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it." she said with a fake smile.

He looked at her with squinting eyes.

"Now, rest. We have a lot of work to do."

He was rather unsure of what that meant as she walked away and the door closed.


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER 97

EPISODE…………………………..Line In The Sand.

Carter, with Ford's help, though K-9 did a lot of the work for the both of them, managed to, amplify Merlin's device. Or at least in the simulations. So the team packed up and went to a safe planet where no one was. And they field tested it. It worked as expected though the two had some concerns and wanted to go over a few more things. The rest of the team thought that they did a excellent job and couldn't wait to see it performing in the field. They dialed home and came back, Ford carrying K-9. Landry was at the bottom of the ramp waiting as they walked up. The gate shut off as the M.A.L.P. came out and stopped behind them.

"So? How did it go? It work or do you need more time?" he asked rubbing his hands together in the hope for good news.

"Absolutely incredible sir." Mitchell said as Ford placed K-9 on the ground. "You can forget about the Ori. With the act these two performed, they could headline in Vegas."

"The only thing I want to see and do in Vegas is the Star Trek experience." Ford muttered.

"Same here. We've been trying for years, but, something always comes up." she said.

"The performance of the device exceeded all expectations General Landry." Teal'c said.

"They say that they only need to fix a few tweaks and check over a few more things, but after that, we'll be able to hide anything. Troops, ships, planets…" Mitchell said.

"I'm not sure about that one yet Cam. K-9 says…." Ford began.

"A ZPM would be able to cloak a entire planet and it would become a problem only if we had to keep it cloaked long term. If worse came to worse, we can cloak Earth and be safe."

"Yeah, but we're limited on ZPM's right now."

"What about that one you and Sam were trying to recharge? Back at the house in the woods?" he asked suggestively.

"Still working on it." the two said together.

"So, all in all it was a complete success?" Landry asked.

"Pretty much sir. After those few tweaks as Cam put it, we'll be ready for a large scale test."

"Great. I have just the thing in mind." he said heading back towards the control room.

"That was quick." Ford muttered as they followed.

Now situated around the briefing table, Landry was, briefing them on a new development. Ford, Carter and Vala were on his right while Mitchell, Teal'c and Reynolds were on his left.

"Colonel Reynolds and his team have been conducting reconnaissance on P9C-882 as part of the ongoing mission to track the Ori advancement into this galaxy." Landry said.

"Approximately four hours ago the people of 882 were visited by a Prior." Reynolds said.

"Let me guess." Mitchell said looking through a file. "They made them a offer they couldn't refuse?"

"With a slight twist. They told them to build this." he said rolling out a paper that had a design on it with Ancient writing.

Vala grunted, and not in a good way.

"I've take it you've sent that before then?" Landry asked.

"Oh yes." she said with more pain than sadness, with some anger lace in. "They, use these to burn people alive who don't follow their rules."

"Daniel mentioned having to watch that happen." Ford said. "I think that's when, your Immortality kicked in. That's a guess though."

"Hmm." she said shaking away the memory.

"Our problem is, that the Prior gave the people three days to build this." Reynolds said poking the paper. "At which time he'd be back to check on their progress."

"And what has been the villagers response?" Teal'c asked.

"They already rejected the idea. They lived under the Goa'uld for centuries. They aren't about to give up their freedom now." Reynolds said. "They've asked for our help."

"You want to use their device to help them disappear." Vala said putting the pieces together before Landry could say anything.

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa." Carter said quickly. "First off, it's Merlin's device."

"And we're not ready. When we were thinking large, we were thinking of a house or something, not a village." Ford said.

"It's possible we could, but it's not really ready for that sort of scale sir." Carter said.

"We have three days. You are two of the smartest people on the base, excluding K-9 there." he said pointing at the dog between them. "You should be able to come up with something before then. The I.O.A. looked over your reports on the experiments and I agree with them that it's ready to go from the lab out into the field. So get to it. The sooner you fix the bugs, the sooner it works. Dismissed."

They all got up as Landry left.

"We could use the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford muttered.

"Hmm. That would work." Carter said with more enthusiasm. "More time for sure to get everything right."

"Let's get to it then."

SG-1, minus Daniel unfortunately, went to the house to work. Landry was kinda skeptical about letting them take the device and other equipment with them off the base and to their, well, vacation house as it were. That took almost an hour and avoiding telling him how they were going to really go about it, seeing as they wanted to keep the knowledge of the T.A.R.D.I.S. secret. So, in one of the labs that Carter had set up inside the ship, where there was also computers and other lab equipment that came with the T.A.R.D.I.S., they were going over the info they had gathered and fixing the tweaks as Mitchell put it. Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala were going to stay in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with them, but they said it could be more than three days. One hour later for them, the T.A.R.D.I.S rematerialized back while they were eating on the top deck of the house.

"That was quick." Mitchell said wiping his mouth.

They also ate with them, told them it took them four days to go over everything and they were pretty sure it was ready.

People were going about their business in the village, which was kept pretty well maintained, though the people were more than surviving, their clothes and some things could use help, which was going to be provided after the Ori left. The buildings themselves were mostly made from stone that had little if any seams, like they were poured out into a mold. A few others were actually made out of stones and a few others made out of wood. Lots of people were around. They came into the village with the M.A.L.P. they used before, loaded with the equipment needed and K-9 following right next to it. Plus a few extra things on it as well, just in case. A couple people along with a bald dark skinned lady, which they realized quickly was the leader of the village came up to them.

"You have returned. Bless us all." she said nodding slightly.

"SG-1, this Thilana, leader of the village." Reynolds said with a wave at her. "This is Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, Colonel Carter and General Carter."

"Ah, these are the two you speak of that have performed many feats of miracles for your people and many others." she said and then noticed the group look at Reynolds.

"On the technological level I said." Reynolds said quickly.

"I cannot express our thanks to you in coming to our aid." she said bowing to SG-1.

"It's a pleasure." Mitchell said.

"We are at your service. The building that we have selected is this way, Matar." she said waving a hand.

"Allow me to carry this." Matar said grabbing the yellow crates from Vala's hands as a few other people grabbed other items from their hands to help.

"Thank you." Vala said smiling brightly. "Don't you just love helping people."

"She's changed a lot." Ford said.

"Yeah, a whole lot." Carter said as they watched Vala walk away.

About half an hour later, the two Carter's and K-9 had just about finished setting things up in the somewhat small building that had the village library. Wasn't a two story, but it had more than enough room for the three to work.

"I hope this location is suitable for you." Thilana said as she came in and then waved at the bookshelves. "We can have the rest of these things removed if you like."

"Oh, no. Thank you." Carter said as she set a computer system on top of another.

"Kinda reminds me of working in Daniel's office. To a point." Ford said plugging wires into the back of a system. "I like this building and what you have done with it."

"Thank you for your kind words." she said with a small bow then looked around. "For years, my ancestors have had to record our peoples history in secret. Beyond the eyes of the Goa'uld."

"Sounds familiar." Ford said.

"So your Colonel Reynolds said as well. This building now houses their legacy. It seemed appropriate that you do your work here."

"Ironic. Daniel would be drooling to look this over. We'll have to bring him here when we get him back."

"Yeah, he would like to read this." Carter said looking around before going over to her laptop that was connected to just about everything else.

"Um, I must admit. My people are concerned about what this machine will do. I would like to be able to reassure them."

"Sure, no problem. Basically, this machine will make everything disappear, to the Prior. What it will do is shift everything in its range, the whole village, into another dimension. When he arrives…"

"And probably with troops." Ford said.

"That's possible. Even if they come with a ship and land it, they won't be able to see, hear or touch anything or anyone within the field." Carter said waving her hands in a circle. "We will be able to see and hear then, but not interact with them. They'll walk right through everything, including people. But they won't be able to harm anyone. Once they leave, we shut it off and everything returns to normal."

"You need to remind your people not to leave the village. We'll have the rest of the team tell you the boundaries so everyone will know how far they can go. Anyone steps outside the field, it could cause problems for everyone."

"Like bursting a bubble. Everyone stays in, everyone is safe." Carter said.

She nodded and thanked them for their help before walking out. Teal'c and Vala were answering some questions when Mitchell walked up getting their attention.

"Those two got everything ready. We're set to go."

"Colonel Reynolds and his team are at the Stargate." Teal'c stated.

"Thanks." he said grabbing his com. "Reynolds, this is Mitchell. Remember, we'll be out of radio contact when we get out of phase."

"Understood." Reynolds said.

Mitchell climbed up onto one of the many picnic style tables that was around the area.

"Listen up folks. We're going to try a little disappearing act here. Please remember to keep all your arms and legs in the village at all times until we come to a complete stop."

They started murmuring in confusion.

"Blank stares work too." he said getting down. "Everyone's ready here. You two can do your magic."

"It's not magic." Ford reported back.

"Here we go." she said typing away. "K-9 keep monitoring at all times."

"Yes Mistress."

The three Naquada generators on the table activated all at the same time.

"So far so good." Ford said.

"And now the enter button." she said pushing it.

Everyone saw a bright light and then everything looked normal. Reynolds team saw a bright light encompass the village and then there was nothing.

"We have the craziest jobs in the world. God, I love my job." Reynolds said with a laugh. "Dial us home Lieutenant."

SG-1 was seated at one of the table like everyone else outside. Though they were at one of the tables that had been put end to end. Ford, Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala on the left with a few others after that ,while Matar and several others were on the right. Thilana was at the head of the table in a chair that was brought out. Everyone was celebrating that night. A couple of girls ran up and handed Carter a flower and then ran off.

"Thank you." she said smiling at them before they left.

Everyone got quiet as Thilana stood.

"Tonight, we honor our new friends from Earth, who's wisdom, generosity and kindness, have allowed us to resist those who wish to return us to slavery. We extend to you, are most deepest and dearest thanks."

As she bowed slightly to them with her hands crossed across her chest, everyone else around them did the same.

"Just part of…." Ford began when K-9 came through the link.

"Trouble Mistress. Come back quickly."

Ford and Carter got up quickly.

"What's wrong K-9?"

"System failure eminent Mistress. I cannot…."

Everyone kinda blinked as they saw and felt the field shut down.

"Never mind K-9, we are on our way." she said as they took off with the rest following.

"We'll let you know what's happening." Mitchell yelled to Thilana.

"K-9?" Carter asked as she sat down.

"The fail-safe program was implemented Mistress. I was unable to correct the fault."

"Fail safe?" Mitchell asked.

"Okay, in order to maintain the cloak, it has to keep a connection with every single molecular it sends out of phase. You can see by using these three generators that means we have to use a lot of power." she said waving at them.

"The fail safe is there in case of a power disruption. Shut off the system to keep the disruption from getting worse, like an explosion, though unlikely." Ford said.

"All right. Can you two fix it?"

"We thought we did. But there must be something we missed or did wrong." she said.

"Possible likely outcome of failure was due to experimentation in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mistress."

"Explain."

"Factors for multiple moving objects, people, wind currents…."

"Basically, we were confined inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. instead of doing the test and such outside like we should have to test all the variables for real instead of through simulations and trail runs." Ford said.

"Correct Master. This is the best possible conclusion for the data available."

"Again, can you two fix this?" Mitchell asked.

"We got no choice but to try right now." Ford said pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out.

People were murmuring a lot as the other three walked up to the leader who was talking to a few others.

"You're not going to abandon us?" Thilana asked.

"We're not." Mitchell said as he kept putting his vest and gun back on. "Is there some place safe you can take your people?"

"Won't the Prior find us wherever we go?"

Mitchell looked at his team as he thought.

"Maybe we should heed the Prior's wishes." Matar said.

"No." she said sternly. "I will not stand by again while we are subjugated into serving false gods. We must stand our ground."

"The Prior is very powerful." Teal'c stated.

"Then please, you must help us. Don't give up on us yet."

"We're not. They're working on it as we speak."

Ford and Carter were still working on the system as Mitchell came in holding a cup of coffee that morning.

"Coffee's here, though it's the hot kind."

"Thank you!" she said waving a hand from where she was behind a couple of computers on the floor.

"What about me?" Ford asked.

"You hate hot coffee. Or so I was told." he said reaching into his pocket. "Which is why I have this."

"Ah, a chocolate bar." he said taking it. "I ran out of mine hours ago. Bless you Mitchell."

"Hmm, caffeine." she said then went back to scanning.

"Where's the rest of our group?" Ford asked as he handed her the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Teal'c's guarding the gate for when the Prior shows up. Vala…um, is talking with someone, I think. Or was last I saw. Um, not trying to rush you two, but any time table here? Landry was really specific about this not falling into enemy hands."

"Short of the device, we can recreate everything else. T.A.R.D.I.S. has all the specks. Actually, now that I think about it, the T.A.R.D.I.S might even be able to reproduce the effect we want without the device."

"You're right. We should be able to interface Merlin's device with the T.A.R.D.I.S and cloak the village plus the gate. That much power could probably cloak the entire planet. And the system is so much more advanced, not to mention sentient that she should be able to keep up and fix any corrections after we program what we want done. Go get her."

"I'll need this back then." he said taking the Sonic Screwdriver back and activating a different setting. "Okay, got the coordinates. I'll be back soon. Do what you can anyway."

"Get back very soon." she said as he grabbed his Tommy gun and rushed out.

"You think the T.A.R.D.I.S. idea will work?"

"Sure. We just pack it all up, go inside, dematerialize, set up and make sure everything is ready, rematerialize back in, say ten seconds after we left and whoosh. Village is protected." she said before taking a drink and going back to scanning.

"Just asking, if he doesn't return in time or, say doesn't make to the gate in time because the Prior dials in, what's the plan?"

"I've rigged a Ancient capacitor, similar to the ones used in the Stargate's. I've linked it between the device and the generators." she said sitting in front of the laptop. "It should collect the power and feed it more evenly. Though the T.A.R.D.I.S. has way better capacitors and would do the job much, much better."

"Sounds great. I hope it works if he isn't back in time."

Teal'c was still watching the gate and looked up as he heard a strange noise.

"Colonel Mitchell, do you read?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. What's up? You're not calling because the General left are you?"

"No. Our time is up."

Several small fighter crafts flew over head and passed over the city. Vala was watching the sky like many other's as the fighters flew overhead and Mitchell ran up.

"They are checking for the monument." she said.

"Sam, we have fighters circling. How are you coming with that disappearing act?" he asked quickly.

"Just a few more minutes." she said into the com before going back to turning knobs and her laptop. "I hope."

"Get these people inside, now." Mitchell said to Thilana.

She nodded and got to it quickly.

"Go." Vala said to some nearby.

"Wait, not you." Mitchell said grabbing Matar by the arm. "Hey, Teal'c buddy. We could use you back here now."

"I am on my way." he said running through the forest.

Though he stopped a moment as a fighter stopped above the ground and dropped some platform device. As it flew off, Teal'c found out what it was as rings popped out of it and troops ringed in.

"Colonel Mitchell. The Ori has deposited a ring platform outside the village. There are ground forces headed your way."

"Great. Okay you lot come with me." Mitchell said grabbing the few men that he had stay behind. "Have any of you ever fired a gun before?"

"No." one of the men said as Mitchell opened a case on the M.A.L.P.

"Okay, blank stares aren't going to cut it this time." he said grabbing a PC-90 out and showing them how it functioned and how to fire. And what to fire at and what not to fire at. And then he let everyone grab one.

"General come in?" he asked quickly. He tried again and got nothing. "Guess he made it out of here."

Teal'c meanwhile was watching the platform and when another group ringed in, he shot them all before they could get off. A few more rounds at the previous people that ringed in and a grenade took out a few more before he started running.

Back in the city, the troops entered through the very large wooden doors, only to be shot at quickly by the villagers with guns, plus Mitchell and Vala. The troops weren't really doing all that well even though they were firing back. The villagers were firing as though they had unlimited ammo, not knowing that they had limited ammo. Mitchell and Vala were firing in short burst.

"We can't hold them off forever you know." she said firing into a guy.

"I know!"

Unfortunately, the villagers helping were dying off quicker now that they weren't hiding as well as before. Mitchell noticed one guy signal a few other troops to take another direction.

"They're trying to flank us." Mitchell said firing before he took off.

Inside, Carter was working on her laptop, trying to get the program to run right. K-9 was beside her and she noticed that he turned around, but only noticed.

"Danger Mistress!"

She spun around seeing a guard as K-9 fired. It hit the guy turning him bright red before he fell down dead.

"Thank K-.."

"There is another Mistress…" K-9 said going for the door as another guy did come in.

K-9 shot him, but not before he fired and hit the table as she tried to duck out of the way. She screamed loudly, in pain as she lay on her back holding her right hand. It was burned bad enough that there was bones showing.

"Mistress…" he said rolling over.

"Don't let anyone in here!" she said barely getting up into a seated position.

"Sam?!" Mitchell yelled as he rushed in. "Oh man."

"Help me up." she whined. "K-9, door."

Outside, Vala was still firing off rounds with the few villagers left. Unfortunately, there wasn't as many villagers left and there was quite a bit more troops now. One guy died as he was shot in the back. Vala turned and shot him then noticed a guy on a roof. He died from a few rounds and fell down taking a table with him. Then problems arose as the villagers ran out of ammo. They dropped their weapons and held up their hands as the troops came closer. Vala set hers down as several troops came over to her.

Mitchell looked out the window as he saw movement. Several troops were on their way towards them.

"Sam, I know you're in pain…"

"I'm working on it." she growled more in pain than pressure. "I can't use my right hand. You have to help me. K-9…"

"Got it. What do I do?"

Outside, the troops were rounding everyone up into the center of town.

"There's only one generator that looks to be working here Sam." Mitchell said.

"Hit it."

He gave her a look then did so when she looked like she was going to get up and try. It stopped blinking and kicked on, then went off.

"Okay, that's dead. What next?"

"Disconnect the leads from all and redirect into the functioning one."

One of the men outside looked over seeing a old building with a strange object beside it. It was the M.A.L.P.

"Okay, what next?" Mitchell asked.

"Push these buttons here." she said pointing with her good hand.

"Several troops on approach Mistress."

"Can you deal with them K-9?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes Colonel. But do not believe I will be able to keep them from hitting either of you first."

"Okay, hit enter." she said.

He did as the troops got close enough to see inside the building. They stopped as it vanished away in a bright light. Inside, Sam sat back holding her hand as Mitchell started to get out his kit. He stopped as he noticed K-9 turn around and his ears were moving, a lot.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. approaching Mistress."

"Great! Fine timing he has!" she yelled.

The men turned around and headed back to the group of people they captured.

"What has happe…." he began asking.

A strange, grinding and winding noise, followed by the wind picking up slightly made them all turn as a blue box started to appear out of nowhere next to the M.A.L.P.

"Mitchell, Sam, K-9?" the three inside heard.

"Master. The Mistress has been injured."

"WHAT?! How bad?!"

"Why the hell are you late?!" came out of the speaker in the console.

"Sam! How bad are you hurt?!"

"She almost got her right hand blow off by one of the staff weapons those Ori troops use." Mitchell said.

"Why aren't you in here?!"

"I tried to dematerialize inside the building, but she won't go there because there's too much out of phase in that dimensional area."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"We're cloaked so he can't land here." she said gritting her teeth. "Ford, I want you to…."

She stopped as they heard gunfire.

After the strange machine landed, a couple of men walked up and poked it. One guy shot it, but nothing happened.

"What it is?" one of the men by the people asked.

"I don't know. It feels like wood, but I can't even scratch it." the man said stabbing it with his staff. "This is a door of some sort though."

"What is that?" the man asked turning to their captives.

"It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S." Vala said.

"And that is what?" he asked stepping up to her.

"Oh, trouble mostly. For you anyway." she said with a small smile. "Ah and here it comes…."

Ford walked out and planted his foot into the guy's face as he turned to see the door open. It tossed the guy back a few feet and broke his neck just after the foot connected. Another guy shot him in the chest, but it didn't do anything. He looked down, brushed it off and stepped out fully.

"Drop your weapon and surrender." the guy said as all the troops pointed their weapons at him.

Ford looked at his Tommy gun and then looked at them. Everyone that could see his eyes, felt a chill.

"No." he said with the most evil sounding and fearfully tone possible. It caused one guy to drop his weapon. "Here's my ultimatum. Drop dead."

"Oh, this isn't good." Mitchell said as he watched blast after blast come and hit the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S. they couldn't see, or where the door was anyway. But the blast were starting to drop off quickly as Ford was blasting away. Vala and the villagers could only duck and cover their heads as bullets took troops down quickly. People in the buildings quickly took cover on the ground as well as they realized those bullets went through walls and just about everything else. He didn't care at the moment what he hit as he sprayed ammo at anything that looked like an enemy while he yelled. Eventually the only troops there was were coming in occasionally through the large wooden door or had ran out it. That was until the door started falling apart from being shredded. He kept firing all around the door and through it until the ammo ran out.

"Nice." Vala said sitting up.

The rest of the villagers also sat up and looked around. There was no troops anymore. That lasted ten seconds at most when a couple dozen men rushed in with their weapons ready.

"Where is he?!"

Several people all gave just about the same answer, he just suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" one man asked as he walked up to Vala.

"He vanished, just like that building. Though without the light. He has a cloaking device. You won't find him."

"She and several of the villagers here opposed us. With weapons."

"They will be dealt with accordingly." the leader said as he removed his helmet.

"Tomin." Vala said in surprise.

"Have her taken to the rings. Transporter her to the ship." he said with disappointment and anger on his face.

A couple of guards walked up, picked her up.

"Spread out and find the man that did this. The Orici wants him captured."

"Alive?"

"Do not do anything that removes his head from his body is what the Orici said."

"And the rest of these people."

"Kill them."

"Tomin, no!" Vala yelled trying to break free as the dozen or so people were killed, mercilessly. After they were all killed, they took her out of the village, and Tomin didn't look at her.

Mitchell was trying to do the best he could with her hand, but other than giving her some morphine, there was little he could do. After the shooting started, seeing as the two couldn't do anything if they wanted to, he got another chair and had her sit in it while he sat in the other and looked at her hand. The disinfectant and anti-biotic made things worse and knocked her out. At least she didn't slip out of the chair. K-9 was keeping a watch on her vitals, per his orders, plus keeping a watch on the computer and Merlin's device. The shooting had stopped a couple of minutes ago, though he hadn't really noticed since he was concentrating on her hand. Almost the entire back of her hand was showing the bones and a couple of her finger bones were exposed. He was surprised she didn't pass out right after getting shot. She wasn't bleeding too badly thankfully. He jumped slightly as K-9 spoke.

"Master."

"Ah! Geez man! Don't scare me like that!" Mitchell said startled.

"Hey K-9. Cam, how bad…" he said kneeling down. "Oh god. Here I'll…"

He tried to grab her hand, but all he did was put his through hers.

"Dammit. Maybe I can…" he said trying to use his healing ability by placing his hand above and below it and then even in it slightly. "I have to actually touch her. DAMN!"

"No need to shout General." Mitchell said poking his ear with his free hand. "They might hear you."

"Sam, come on. Wake up." he said snapping his fingers in her face. "What happened?"

"Oh, they attacked shortly after you left through the gate. Um, how long were actually gone anyway?"

"An hour at most. Had to convince Landry what I needed was off base and not tell him what it really was. I should have shown up earlier."

"I'm guessing you can't do that right now." he said bandaging the hand the best he could.

"No. Cause to many disruptions in time. I wasn't really gone all that long considering." he said with extreme worry in his voice.

"Do you have anything on the rest of our team?"

"Teal'c is somewhere around here. I noticed his tracking device nearby. Vala was taken away to a ship. I now know who this Tomin guy is. He's the leader of the army attacking here. For Vala's sake only, I'm glad I didn't shoot him."

"How can we tell who he is?" Mitchell asked as they ignored the soldier who walked through the building and left as he looked around. Ford spoke only after the guy left.

"He has a cape. I know, I found it funny too." he said with a small laugh as Mitchell did the same. "K-9, can you do anything to wake her or is it not a safe idea?"

"I've got smelling salts here, but after she passed out from the pain, I figured it best to let her sleep."

"K-9?"

"Her vitals are elevated, though in acceptable levels. Her health is not in any serious danger as of yet Master."

Ford went to grab the salts but grabbed nothing. It if wasn't for the situation, Mitchell would have laughed as he placed it under her nose.

"I guess she's really…"

She sat up and ended up pulling her hand away from him to brush away the salts, and then yelled in pain as she moved her hand. Mitchell held her shoulders to keep her from moving around further.

"Sam, come on. Fight it off for me."

"Easy for you to say! You're late!" she yelled kicking him. When she saw her foot go through him. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left." he said very sadly as she watched her cradle her hand close to her chest.

"The idea was worth it at the time. You can let me go Cam."

"You're not going to leave the chair?"

"And where would I go if I wanted to?! Sure, I can see the T.A.R.D.I.S, but I'm guessing the reason it's not in here is because of the field we're in. Not to mention I'd probably walk through it if I left this building. Why didn't you show up before the battle started?"

"I tried, but there was too much interference. I'm guessing by the blast marks and dead people I saw, something in their weapons was keeping me from landing. Could be that the T.A.R.D.I.S. can only re-materialize when not being shot at. Just a guess."

"Then why didn't you show up just after you left the village? That would have worked just fine!"

"Something to do with being careful now that I am a Time Lord. Not crossing your own timeline sort of thing. Had I made it back to Earth before the attack, I would have dropped in sooner. I just hoped I'd get lucky and be able after I saw those fighters fly over by. Instead of coming back, I went through the gate. I should have just came back."

"And did what? We'd already have been cloaked by the time you made it back. Even though we can't inter…"

"Danger Master."

"What's wrong?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S…."

He got up and turned.

"Excuse me a moment. They are trying to take our ship away."

A couple of the soldiers outside were trying to pick it up and take it away. That was until an invisible force pushed them away, individually. He uncloaked, and went inside quickly. They got up and got their weapons ready as the door quickly opened and closed again moments later as Ford turned invisible again. One of the guys fired and they all noticed a visible shield around the box. It even activated as they tried to touch it. They tried firing their lance weapons at it for a few minutes, but realized they weren't going to get through and quit. And though they later questioned people about it, no one knew what it was, what it could be, or where it came from.

Vala was in Tomin's room on the ship, sitting on the bed. They had took everything from her, except the SGC BDU's. Though they had placed a dress of some sort on the bed behind her, she didn't put it on. And thankfully, they didn't try to make her or do it for her. A devastated look was on her face other than the sadness she felt for seeing all those people die without mercy. There was a wooden desk by the door, very well maintained. Books and a few other knickknacks lined the desk, though it was mostly free of clutter. A pedestal with a candle on it in the corners near the wall next to the head of the bed plus a window to see outside the ship. Some sort of pottery item was on the lip where you could see out the window. A larger pedestal on either side of the door had flames that helped light up the room. A small closet that had the door closed. There was a dresser of some sort a couple feet away from her by the wall. She looked up as Tomin walked in, in a grayish black outfit. Pants and coat over some shirt. He pushed a button and the door closed and locked.

"Why are you still wearing the clothes of a blasphemer?" he asked standing by the desk.

"If I put on this dress." she said pointing at it. "And say hallowed are the Ori. Will you stop mass murdering innocent people?"

He turned and started out of the room.

"Tomin, wait. I know that it seems that everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie. I've deceived you too many times to change that now. But there is one thing that I want you to know that is the truth. There were real moments between us. I did fall in love with you."

He didn't leave but he didn't turn around either.

"In your heart you were a good man. Not because Origin told you to be. I know that you can't possibly like what you've become. What this, 'faith' has made you do."

"After all that time we spent together, you still know nothing about me."

"I know you still must love me." she said seeing him turn just a bit more to see her. "Or else why would I be here?"

He turned and walked up to the bed slowly.

"If it were up to me, I would light the fire that would burn you for your desecration. The only reason you are still here is because it was ordered by the Orici. You will remain in this room. You will see no one and talk to no one. You will be educated in the ways of Origin until such time that evil never possesses you." he said then turned for the door.

"Tomin. I'm…" she said standing. "I'm street smart. That's what's always gotten me by. But I've never been much for school."

"Then I will teach you. This is my punishment for allowing you to deceive me. If you continue to resist, you will die."

"Not likely." she muttered as he walked out. "God I hope they don't burn me at the stake again. Bench, whatever."

Down on the planet, the people were in different buildings, all staying on the floor as the soldiers walked around. Some of the people were being tended to by other villagers, everyone inside some building or another. Only the soldiers were outside and the only ones allowed outside. Matar was over by a window nearby kneeling down and tending to another person. Thilana was helping some girl and finished as another villager helped her off a table. A tall man walked up in a robe and removed his hood.

"Teal'c." she said surprised.

"I am glad to see you are uninjured."

"You as well." she said as she went through her small supplies. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"I was hoping that you had seen them." he said with worry.

"No. Other than that General of yours, which put holes in just about everything and took out our main door, I have not seen anyone else since. Thankfully, he did not injure any of our people."

"Hmm. Was he in a rage of some sort?"

"He certainly looked mad Teal'c, but I couldn't see his eyes to tell."

Matar walked up interrupting them.

"I have spoken to many others Thilana. And as village leader, we have decide that you must forward to the Prior, and embrace Origin on our behalf."

"What? You have no right." she exclaimed.

"You see how powerful they are."

"That is a poor reason to abandon one's beliefs." Teal'c stated.

"This no longer concerns you. Your attempts to have us resist have only lead to death."

"My concerns extend to those who would worship false gods. The Ori are not worthy of devotion."

"Worthy or not, their power is real. Which cannot be said for your people. You pledged to protect us, but when the time came, you failed to do so." he said almost poking Teal'c in the chest. He turned back to her, still keeping his finger pointed at Teal'c. "We have no choice. We shall bow down to the Ori, and beg for their mercy. Or we shall all perish."

Sam was still cradling her hand while Mitchell was walking back and forth, looking out the window and trying to contact the rest of the team. Though he didn't get any responses. She was still in the chair leaning back slightly, looking at the screen to see if needed her touch, though K-9 was keeping a watch on it.

"I don't think you're going to get anyone. They are outside the field." she grumbled. "Damn, I hate not being able to do anything."

"Need more morphine?" he asked walking back over.

"I'm trying to ignore it. All those times I've heard other girls say I'd rather be giving birth than have, whatever pain they were going through. I now know what they mean."

"Is that a no?" he asked holding the small vial and needle combine.

"Not a lot and stick it in my arm, not my leg like last time."

"Still hurts there?" he asked injecting half of what he did before.

"I jerked when you stuck me. Where did he…"

"I've taken out a few other soldiers and even tried to question a couple, but I didn't get much info. Vala was taken up to the ship in orbit. The Prior hasn't came down yet." Ford said coming through the wall and kneeling in front of her. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything for you.."

"When this is over, I'm first priority, no one else. Got that?"

"Promise."

"How's that T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"I activated the shield. Well, placed it further out from the shell, that way they can't take her away like they tried."

"What's the body count?"

"Over a dozen villagers, mostly because of that massacre they did earlier. Vala had to watch apparently, as punishment. If you're wonder about their side, um….20 plus. Maybe more. I wasn't really keeping count. Do you want me to stay here Sam?"

"And do what? You can't help me like this." she said barley moving her right arm to emphasize. "You stay here, you'll feel guilty and I'll probably yell some more."

"What are you going to do?" Mitchell asked.

"Find Teal'c. Raise some mayhem."

"Where's your gun?" he asked before Ford walked out the wall.

"I left it in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

Vala was laying on the bed while Tomin was seated at his desk, reading from the book of Origin.

"So it came to pass, that Ver Omesh was gripped by a great famine. So Markon when to the great prophet Articus and asked to go to the forest for food."

"How many people have you killed?" she asked turning over onto her stomach and looking at him. "Do you keep track? Put little notches in your Ori belt?"

"The prophet bade him to be patient, for the Ori provide all who are faithful. But Markon did not believe." he said continuing.

"Do you remember their faces?" she asked seeing him look at her slowly. "Or are there too many of them?"

He didn't continue as she walked over and sat across from him.

"Hundreds? Thousands?"

"So the prophet drew a line in the sand and told him to step across and you may do as you wish. So Markon did, and he left the village. And feasted on wild berries." he said as she got up and came around.

"What about all the stories in there that are all about not kill…."

"Enough!" he yelled slamming his hand down on the desk top, startling her. "They were each given a chance to redeem their selves. Those who do not walk the path are not worthy."

She knelt in front of him he started to go back to reading.

"You can preach all you want to me Tomin. But that is not what you believe!" she shouted over him reading. "I've read the book. I've read it. I can understand why you think that it is so important. The words give you comfort and at face value…"

He went back to reading trying to ignore her. But she talked louder.

"It appears to be meant to inspire the best out of people, honest, morality…"

He kept going as she took a deep breath and then waved her hands at him.

"This whole crusade is a big manipulation! Nothing in there says that those who don't believe should be massacred!" she said pointing at the book as he tried to continue. "Where does it say that Tomin?! Where does it say that?!"

He just kept going still ignoring her, or trying.

"The Ori are not gods!"

She fell back to the floor as he backhanded her swiftly. He got up slowly as she turned over, felt her lip and tasted blood in her mouth.

"Wow, didn't think you had that in you." she said feeling her lip as it was healing on the inside. "You should just kill me now."

He dropped the book on the desk and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Several guards came into the building where Thilana and her people were in. Teal'c was in one corner with her and covered his head as they came in.

"There is a building that disappeared when we arrived. You will tell me what trickery is being used to conceal it. And the purpose of the blue box."

"I am Thilana, leader of this village." she said getting up and walking over slowly. "We do not know what magic is at work. Nor do we know what the strange blue box is or its purpose. But it strikes me, that asking us lowly peasants, that you're saying that the great power of the Ori cannot see past such deception, much less answer these questions."

"I ask you, so that you may show the Ori the error of your ways." the guard said walking up the to table she was on the other side of. "If you do not bow, your village will be burned to the ground!"

He looked around and then started to leave.

"Wait!" Matar said getting up.

"Matar, no." she said.

"You would stand by, while more of our people were murdered?! To protect the identities of those who have failed us?!"

"What do you speak of?" the soldier asked.

"This man, is not of our village." Matar said as he walked over to Teal'c. "He came with the others to try and conceal us."

Teal'c grabbed his hand before it could remove his hood. He pushed the man away but not before giving him a look that made the man have fear in his eyes. He then turned and walked past Thilana and stood next to the table as he removed his hood and robe.

"You have served the Ori well my friend." the soldier said. "Seize him!"

Teal'c only bowed slightly to her before he was grabbed.

"Both of them as well."

Thilana and Matar didn't fight back as they were grabbed and taken outside.

Vala was sitting at his desk, feet up on it, when he came back in. A few rolled up scrolls were on his desk on the left side. Recently opened and then rolled back up.

"Forgive me for striking you." Tomin said as he entered.

"Hitting me is nothing compared to the lives you mercilessly extinguished. You can never make up for that Tomin. I thought I could save you, but I realize it's too late for that."

"Yes it is. You'll never see me again." he said as he went to walk out.

"One last story, for me." she said getting up and sitting on the desk as he crossed his arms. "A long time ago, some people like you and me, over time, evolved, and they became so advanced, that they figured out how to turn themselves into energy. And ascended onto a higher plane of existence."

She got up and walked over to him slowly.

"I know, it sounds crazy. But it happened. And then they discovered, that if regular people worshiped them, that made them more powerful. So they used their knowledge to make as many people as they could, and then created a religion that forced them to prostrate in their name. The more prostrating the more power. The religion said these beings were benevolent. But they couldn't offer their followers ascension because that would mean they'd have to share their power. They just used people up and then threw them away. And I know I'll never convince you otherwise. But everything you believe, is a lie."

He turned around and walked out, closed the door and locked it again.

The Prior left the ship after getting the report back from the planet. It was the same Prior that was formerly the guy in charge of the village that Daniel and Vala visited when they used that Ancient communication device and she got burned at the stake. All the troops were kneeling as he walked up and stopped by a solider, then looked at Teal'c.

"Tell me what you know."

Teal'c looked away and kept quiet. He continued to fight the Priors attempt to make him speak until he fell over unconscious.

"Please Prior!" Matar said getting on his knees and begging. "We were mislead. The outsiders tried to convince us the Ori are false gods!"

"Matar." Thilana said looking at him then looking at the ground as she saw it move, but no one was there that she saw. She then saw something move on Teal'cs neck, as though he was being checked for life.

"Forgive us, for we are now ready to embrace the teachings or Origin, with open hearts." he said bowing.

"Tell me, do you know how the outsiders have concealed themselves? How, why and what this blue box is?" he said waving a hand at it. "And where the leader of this group is?"

He looked over at Thilana and then spoke.

"This doesn't look good." Mitchell said as he watched from the window.

He turned to see she was starting to slump over and about to hit her head on the laptop keys.

"Sam." he said walking over and sitting her back up.

"What's happening?" she muttered weakly.

"K-9? What's her status?"

"She has developed a serious infection Colonel."

"Dammit!" he said seeing her hand was bleeding through the bandage. "How much blood has she lost?"

"The Mistress is still in very safe levels. Blood loss estimated at near one cup."

"That's a lot K-9." he said unwrapping the bandage slowly as she, thought pretty out of it, was conscious enough to feel what he was doing and groan in pain. "K-9, what else can I do?"

"There is antibiotics in the med kit Colonel."

"Not in mine. She carry's some?"

"Affirmative."

"Guess they forgot to pack it in mine this time." he muttered digging through her pack. "Okay, here they are. Sam, I need you to take these pills."

"Why? What are they?" she managed to get out.

"K-9 says you have an infection. Now take these."

"Sam?" Ford said walking back in.

"How's Teal'c?" Mitchell asked as she ended up getting more water on herself than in.

"He's alive. I so wanted to punch that Prior out, but…to dangerous with that many troops and such. Besides that, I'm sure that that Matar guy would have attacked me."

"What, he turn Origin?" he asked trying to get her to drink more.

"Yeah, dump it on her head."

"What?"

"Seriously. It will hopefully wake her up. Make her more alert."

He did it kinda reluctantly and after a few seconds she woke up shaking her head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed pushing him away with her good hand.

"Sam, you have to stay awake. K-9 says you have a serious infection."

"Then get off your ass and get rid of those troops so you can heal me!"

"I'm trying, but…."

"Oh crap." Mitchell said as they saw the Prior enter the room.

He stood up slowly and walked over with Ford, though they stayed a few feet away. The Prior bowed his head and then his staff lit up, getting brighter every moment. Everyone had to look away, even the people outside as it kept getting brighter and brighter. Ford put his glasses on and didn't look away, though it was getting hard to see. Then he stopped and it went away.

"Guess his bag of tricks doesn't work on us huh?" Mitchell said waving a hand as the Prior looked around.

"Show yourself or this village will be destroyed!" the Prior shouted.

"Doubtful." Ford muttered as he walked up behind the Prior, and whacked him upside the back of the head.

The Prior turned and swung with his staff, not hitting anything as Ford moved back in time. Mitchell started laughing. Carter was snickering slightly while trying not to move her hand. Ford got behind him as he swung around a few more times, repeated for them to show themselves or else, and then after seeing they refused, he started to walk out. Ford gave him a massive kick in the ass that sent him sprawling onto the ground outside the building. He lost his staff, but it came back into his grasp quickly as he got off the ground.

"You shall pay for this transgression!" he shouted before walking over to the troops quickly. But not before tossing the M.A.L.P. onto its side and burning its circuits with a wave of his staff first.

"Excuse me again. Keep her awake if you have to dump more water on her." he said pointing as he walked out. "Time to get rid of the trash."

The Prior told the troops to keep a look out and kill any opposition. And then went back to the ship. Tomin was outside the ring room as he came back up. He thought the fact the Prior had dust and hay on his robe was strange, but didn't say anything.

"Prior, I beg forgiveness for my failure in teaching the mother of the Orici."

"You have only just began Tomin." he said stopping outside the hallway.

"Please, allow me to recuse myself. She is intolerable. I fear I will be no further use. My skills are much better as a commander."

"Indeed. You have proven yourself to be a ruthless and skillful warrior and a fine leader."

"Thank you. I will head straight back down to the planet." he said turning to go.

"That is not necessary. We are done here." he said with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"The village will be destroyed."

"Why?"

"They have been touched and desecrated by a great evil." he said lightly brushing his robe off. "There is no salvation for them."

"But we eliminated all the unbelievers." he said confused.

"Not all of them."

"But I thought the village had capitulated. If you will allow me…" he said turning to leave.  
"Markon walked away from the Ori to satisfy his hunger." the Prior said walking away again. "But no matter how much he ate, he did not feel full."

Tomin followed him down the hall as he spoke.

"Realizing his mistake, he ran back to the Ori, but they denied his pleas and struck down the village that welcomed him back!"

"Forgive me Prior, but I was reviewing that very passage just today. Markon prayed for forgiveness and took the first step." he said walking up behind him.

"And the hands of the Ori enveloped all of those who welcomed him back. The village was destroyed. All those who stand by and accept transgressions must be punished."

"That is not the implication of the text Prior. The Ori granted forgiveness when Markon realized his mistake." he said standing in front of the Prior. "And blessed the village with their light for showing him the way back to the path."

"You dare question my judgment?!" he exclaimed as he leaned down into Tomin's face.

"No, it's just not how I was taught."

"There are many words, but only one truth!" he said then walked off as Tmoin watched a moment before walking away.

Mitchell was watching the outside as troops started leaving the village, quickly too. He had heard weapons fire earlier and it was kinda sporadic at best at the moment. Though it was only the weapons of the troops he was hearing.

"This isn't good."

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're leaving the village. And I'm quite sure that they are going to bomb it from orbit."

"Wonderful."

"We'll be okay. The device will be intact and we can go home. But all those people out there, plus Teal'c."

"And Ford." she said looking over her laptop and everything on the table.

"Won't that cloak…."

"No." she said sadly.

"Then what are we going to do to save them all, including him and Teal'c?"

Teal'c awoke to find Thilana looking down on him.

"Teal'c, I'm so sorry. I told the Prior of the device. He decreed that the village will be destroyed if they do not show themselves."

"I think it was me kicking the Prior in the ass that probably helped it along." Ford said de-cloaking in front of them. "That's why he…."

Then he vanished, and then reappeared.

"Uh oh. This…." he said vanishing.

Several men came in with weapons, leading them was Matar. Teal'c quickly got up and rolled off the cot as she stood in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Stand out of the way Thilana. He must be…." he said suddenly seeing the man that shot up the village earlier appear with a large pistol in his hand pointed at them.

"Sacrificed perhaps? No…" he said vanishing again as Teal'c rose an eyebrow. He reappeared. "Damn, must be that hit I took when I was fighting those guys outside the….."

He vanished again muttering a few choice words.

"My death will do nothing to appease the Ori." Teal'c said waving his hand and hitting something on the second swing.

"I think I got…." Ford said then vanished again.

"We think differently. If you stand in the way Thilana, you will suffer the same fate." he said pointing his knife at her.

"Any ideas yet? All we have to do is…." Mitchell began.

"Encompass the village for a few minutes at most. They think it's destroyed and they leave. The other two generators are down. We need more power to do that though."

"I have a solution Mistress."

"What is it K-9?" Ford asked walking through the wall only to disappear moments later. "Ah damn."

"What's…." Mitchell began to ask.

"The power units inside the Ori troops lances will suffice Mistress."

"You're right. Cam, pick those up and bring them here. You, if you're still here, tell me what's going on?"

"Matar, killing Teal'c will prove nothing. They won't be appeased. If those gods are truly worthy of our devotion, then pray to them. But no god, should ever have you kill and innocent man to prove you sanctity." she said walking up slowly to the twitching knife in his hand. "I know you are afraid, but if we're going to die. Let us die a noble peace. And truth of spirit."

He was crying as she took the knife away from his shaky hand. Teal'c nodded as the others slowly lowered their weapons.

Vala was half asleep on the bed as Tomin was talking to her, sitting on the bed near her.

"Why do they not reveal themselves?" she heard him ask.

She sat up quickly rubbing sleep from her eyes as she saw him sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"You're friends. They are concealing a building on the planets surface. And the man that the Orici wants captured refuses to surrender much less die even under our attacks. The Prior plans to destroy the whole village because of them. Hundreds will die because of your friends treachery."

"Innocent people."

"Yes."

"You're not happy about that?"

"No." he said as she nodded. "He twisted the meaning."

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

"The Prior. He changed the meaning of the story of Markon to suit the situation. To justify killing the villagers."

"Well, if you think that's wrong, you should do something about it."

"He's a Prior."

"Tomin, those people down their don't have to die and you're the only one who can do something about it." she said sternly.

Ford fazed back in and managed to ask K-9 for help before fazing back out.

"Can't you get to the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" she asked as she pointed out where she wanted Mitchell to open the staffs.

"I can't stay vis…." he said fading away.

"He is stuck Mistress. Many words I do not care to repeat are being said."

"What's he doing to fix the problem?" Mitchell asked pulling the two crystals out of the staffs. "Now what Sam?"

"He is running Colonel. I believe in an attempt to out run the blast zone."

"Will be succeed K-9?" she said turning to him in extreme worry, only to cry out slightly because of the pain in her hand.

"Data unavailable to formulate a reply. The Master did wish me to convey the message that he did have a Ancient personal shield on his person as well."

"Sam? As much as I hate to say this, you can't think of him right now. What do I do with these?" he said holding them in her face.

"Put the crystal in the back of the device."

Mitchell opened the back of Merlin's device to find a small slot.

"They both won't fit."

"Set the other aside then."

"It doesn't fit."

"Use the power interface adaptor."

"What?"

"These things here." she said pointing with her left hand. "Attach it to the end of each side of the crystal and then to the…"

"Okay, I got it now." he said working on it.

The ship in orbit was moving closer to the planet to aim the main weapon, the Prior sitting in the main chair with his staff next to him. Tomin entered the bridge as he was getting ready to fire.

"Excuse me Prior."

"Come in, Tomin. It is good that you have seen your way here." he said as Tomin walked up but not onto the raised platform the Ori chair sat on. "Hallowed are those who walk in unison."

"Forgive me Prior, for I am still troubled. I believe we are in error. The people of the village have expressed a willingness to seek the truth. I believe they are in earnest. Do not the Ori want all that seek their wisdom to follow the path?"

"I'm disappointed Tomin. It seems that you have began to question the will of the Ori. Or is it the unbeliever under your tutelage, that has corrupted you?"

"No, I have not began to question the will of the Ori. But I have began to question the interpretation of their words." he said forcefully. "No matter what you say, I do not believe the Book of Origin ask us to massacre innocent people! And I will not stand by while the holy doctrine of good will and faith that I have sworn to uphold is twisted into a hammer and beat people down!"

"How dare you!" the Prior exclaimed loudly as he stood up quickly.

Mitchell was linking and connecting as she pointed out what needed to be placed where and in what order. As he placed the last connection on the device, it popped loudly. He jumped slightly and sucked his index finger, muttering around it in pain.

"That's a good sign."

"Great, now we both need the General to heal us after this fiasco. What now?"

"Help me closer to the laptop."

He had to help her sit up better and then scooted the chair closer to the table.

"Okay, now the easy part." she muttered as she typed with her left hand.

"Behold, the hand of the Ori at work!" he said taking a few steps forward and activating his staff.

Two blast came from the forward section and blasted the planet where the village was. A third and fourth followed shortly after. Tomin walked out quickly and went back to Vala.

"What's happening?" she asked as he walked in and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me."

"The Prior destroyed the village. There was nothing I could do. Now keep silent please, for both our sakes." he said as he pulled her out of the room.

He quickly went thought the corridors with her and got her into the ring room. The door closed as he let her go.

"We're about to break orbit. They'll probably kill me for this, but I'm going to ring you down to the planet."

"Come with me. Please Tomin."

"You're right. I still love you."

"Then come." she said with a bright smile before he kissed her.

"This is all I can do." he said walking to the controls on the wall.

"No Tomin, there is more. Come with me."

He pressed the buttons and then looked back at her sad face before the rings came up and took her away. It took her several minutes to walk from the rings and make it back to where the village was suppose to be. There was a massive blast area and a several foot large hole in the ground.

"Hello?" she said sadly and with tears in her eyes. "Anyone?"

A bright light all around her made her blink and then she opened them to find the village was completely intact and everyone was there.

"Vala Mal Doran."

She turned around with a big smile and jumped into Teal'cs arms.

"Colonel Carter was able to expand the field around the village in time." he said as she nodded happily. "Colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran is here."

"That's good news. I don't suppose the General is there with you?"

"No, he is not." Teal'c said with some confusion as he glanced around.

"Has the ship left?  
"As far as I know it has." Vala said using Teal'cs com.

"Carter's been hurt really bad. We need a med team ASAP. And someone find the General. According to K-9, he ran out of the village to avoid the blast. Don't ask, just go look."

"Indeed."

"I'm not that bad." she grumbled lightly.

"Sam, K-9 says you have a high fever and a very serious infection. If it wasn't for the Generals healing power, he says that you would never gain full use of you hand ever again."

"Nice." she muttered groggily.

They called out and looked around a bit while trying their coms. When she looked down at her watch and noticed the little heart beat meter was barely registering, she gave her watch to Mitchell who ran of out the village quickly following the directional meter pointing towards his location. A few hundred meters outside the village but still inside the blast zone, was where they found him. Though they told her not to move, she went along with anyway with Teal'c and Vala helping her walk. She helped turn him over with Mitchell and Teal'c. His coat along with the rest of his clothes were badly burned along with a lot of his exposed body, such as face, hands, one of his feet where the boot was almost completely burned off and a few places on his chest and legs. He was completely bald too. She noticed as they were turning him over that he had a personal shield on that kept fluctuating on and off. It failed as she managed to reach through the weakened field and pocket it. One of his hearts wasn't working correctly while the other was trying to compensate.

"Oh god. That looks bad, even for him." Vala said.

"Vala, go dial the SGC. Tell them we need a stretcher for the General, quickly. We'll be right behind you." Mitchell said. "Teal'c, help me out here."

Between the rest of them, they managed to get his coat off and guns. Teal'c and Mitchell picked him up gently and took off as they ladies followed along with the help that had came to work on Carter. They went through the gate quickly and placed him on the stretcher and put Carter on one as well. Lam wasn't really sure what to do at first as they rushed through the corridors.

"Why isn't his body healing?" she asked herself as she looked over his wounds as they entered the infirmary. "What happened to cause this?"

Carter and Mitchell quickly explained what happened as another doctor was looking her hand over. It hurt like hell still and was bleeding again since she used it to turn Ford over and such. Another shot of morphine helped her think a little better now that she didn't really feel any pain, but it made her kinda loopy. The rest of SG-1 was getting checked out on other beds while watching and waiting.

"He should be healing, but his body isn't doing anything. He's got second and third degree burns on various parts of his body." Lam said as they cut his clothes off behind a closed curtain.

Carter wanted to see him, but Lam said it wasn't a pretty sight and not a great idea to look anyway because of her emotional attachment. Not to mention her body had enough to deal with, such as the infection, bleeding and high fever over 102. Lam said this as they finished getting all his clothes off and started doing an assessment on his total condition.

"Okay I need…" Lam began saying to a couple of the nurses when one of them pointed at Ford.

"Doctor!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Everyone back…" she exclaimed as Ford's body began glowing brightly. Not a blue color like when his, quickening as he called it, kicked in and healed him, but yellow. With a sort of sparkly effect.

Carter saw the strange glow and rushed off the bed, knocking the doctor working on her hand aside. Ignoring the pain in her hand, she quickly ripped the curtain open to see Ford's body glowing a bright yellow and distorted. You could make an outline of where a body was, but no defining features. The rest of SG-1 started over to see what was going on as well.

"Oh no. They might be trying to ascend him…" Vala began.

"No! You can't leave me!" she cried out grabbing his shoulders.

The glowing light engulfed her and she screamed a brief moment before letting go and falling to the ground. Lam yelled for different medical equipment and to have K-9 brought down as she rushed to Carter's side. She also told the rest of SG-1 to stay back just in case. Carter stayed glowing for a couple seconds and then it faded away.

"Doctor Lam, it's going away." one of the nurses said.

She got up quickly as everyone watched the glowing effect disappear. His body was completely healed. Though there was a very noticeable change. He had his hair back, same style, though instead of being very black, it now had a very noticeable blue tint to it, kinda like he dyed it or something. Even his eyebrows had the same color. They didn't really noticed it at first, but later found out he also lost two inches of his height and about ten years by his complexion. His face had changed slightly to, instead of the hard determined and ready at a moments notice for action look he was described as having, it now looked like he still had that, but with a more gentle appearance, less aggressive look in some ways. Even when he slept, especially off world, SG-1 noticed that Ford always looked ready to pounce, even in deep sleep. This look made it seem like he was at peace or something. What really caught most of the people's attention, mostly the ladies in the room, wasn't the fact he had no hair anywhere else, which most of the medical staff already knew about, but was the fact he was totally naked on that bed and pretty much everyone saw him. And everything. Lam quickly grabbed a sheet covering him and then started barking orders quickly. Lam wasn't the only one female in the room that had a blush on their face.

"Wow, no wonder Sam…."

"Don't finish that Vala." Mitchell warned with a glare that several others also gave her. "Can anyone explained what we just saw?"

"He's never been hurt this bad before Colonel. Maybe it's the effect that takes place….." Lam said.

Pretty much everyone went silent as they heard what K-9 reported to Lam about Ford's condition.

"Wait, he did what?" Lam asked.

"The Master has regenerated doctor." K-9 announced again.

"This does not bode well." Teal'c stated with worry.

Though Teal'c was a Star Wars fan, he had watched most of the Doctor Who episodes with Ford and Carter. Daniel watched most of them as well and Jack only saw a few, not really getting into it as much.

An hour later, SG-1 minus the two Carter's were waiting to hear news. Ford still hadn't woken up and Lam told them about his change in height and possible muscle mass. The hair was permanent. The biggest surprise was his eyes though, which she showed the team. It didn't wake him up as she opened them for the group, except Carter who was still asleep. Everyone was kinda startled at their appearance. Instead of the blue he had, even though it didn't technically exist as a color, Lam said it did now, they change to a sharp electrical ice blue.

"Kinda creepy doc." Mitchell said. "Even in this state, I'd swear he's trying peer into my soul or something."

"Yeah, I think so too. The creepy part anyway."

"What about Sam?" Vala asked.

"She's still asleep. Her body was hit with a massive dose of energy that the General's body was emitting during the regeneration phase, as K-9 described. It shouldn't have had any effect on her, or so he said. Though he didn't have enough data to say that with 100 percent accuracy. He speculates that it might have something to do with her once injured hand, though not enough data like before."

"Wait, once injured?" Mitchell asked.

Lam lifted Carter's hand to show it was perfectly fine. And smoother than before.

"Notice anything else different about her? I only noticed it after K-9 told me her condition. Though a few nurses noticed it before K-9 said anything. Though it was more of the male nurses that really noticed."

They looked at her face, seeing as that was where Lam pointed. There was something different but they couldn't really point out what it was.

"She….kinda looks younger." Mitchell said. "But then she always looked younger than her real age."

"I don't even begin to understand how it happened, but that energy that engulfed her, not only healed her hand, but gave her back three years of her life."

"Wait, did you say she de-aged?"

"Yes Mitchell. Three years."

"Wow." Mitchell said. "Wait, does that means she lost the last three years of her life too? Memory wise."

"According to K-9, her mind is still totally intact. As is the General's." she said turning around to look at him. "What the hell…."  
They and the rest of everyone in the room turned to look at an empty bed. She quickly hit the alarm as Mitchell called Walter and General Landry to inform them of Ford's disappearance. The group ran out to look around with the MP's and other security. No one found him though and half an hour after he was reported missing. All the hatches were still in place and other than there being an unknown energy reading in his and Carter's room on the base, they didn't find anything. His locator beacon was gone, probably absorbed when he regenerated. His guns, his damaged coat, watch, ring, dog tags and a few other items of his were missing from the base.

"How did he get out without being seen?" Mitchell muttered as they looked around with several others outside the Carter's room. "Not even the security cameras have anything."

"I have been wondering that as well." Teal'c stated. "It is also strange that the camera outside his room was not functioning either."

"Colonel Mitchell." Landry's voice said over the com.

"Mitchell here."

"Bring everyone back in and report to the infirmary."

"Is everything okay with Colonel Carter?" he asked worried.

"Other than she is missing from the infirmary and there is a weird police box down there now."

They quickly rushed down and entered to find a couple of guards at ready. There against one of the bare walls was a tall blue police phone booth. K-9 was also missing. Landry was there with his arms crossed and a slightly angry look on his face.

"When and where did he get this? I don't really understand the whole thing about him becoming this….Time whatever person. Even with the story I heard about how it happened and Carolyn telling me about the incident with him changing. I don't watch whatever show this thing he is, is about and don't try explaining it either. What is this?"

"Basically, is a time machine sir. A very powerful one." Mitchell said.

Between the three members of SG-1 that was there, they talked.

Sam awoke slowly to hear movement. She felt, kinda different, and wasn't sure why. A quick look at her hand made her think something was up and then she remembered grabbing Ford. Sitting up quickly she noticed she was in their room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The door was open and K-9 was next to the bed.

"Mistress."

"Hey K-9. What's going on?"

"The Master is changing clothes Mistress."

"I don't see him in the closest." she said getting off the bed and seeing she was still in the infirmary garb. "Is there anyone else in the ship?"

"Negative. Only you and the Master."

"And you."

"I do not qualify as organic life Mistress, therefore I do not include myself." he said as she got up.

"We still include you anyway K-9. Where is he then?"

She followed him down several corridors to one of the room where there was a massive spiral stair case on the middle and tons of clothes against the wall on different levels. She heard him on one of the levels looking around. Seeing as the air was kinda chilly, she grabbed a black fake furred coat off a rack and started up.

"Hey Ford?"

"Hmm. Hey Sam. How you feeling?"

"Fine. Great actually. Not sure why. Not even tired." she said looking at her hand from several angels. "Where are you?"

"What level you on? Ah, now this looks promising. Yes this will work with my new coat perfectly. And there is several other versions here. Excellent."

"Level two going on three. How many levels…"

"Twenty levels. Though we only have clothes up to level 15, or was it sixteen? Hang on, I'll be right down. Wait, what are you wearing?"

"Barely anything." she said waiting on the third level as she glanced around.

"Hmm." he said with a seductive tone. "We do have a bit of time…"

"How did I get in the T.A.R.D.I.S? Better question, how are you, what happened and what happened to me?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Well." she heard as he was walking down the stairs and getting closer. "I brought you into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Scared a few of the nurses and Doctor Lam too. I'm fine. No, feeling great actually. What happened to me, K-9 said I regenerated, which makes a lot of sense as to why I kinda feel different. A nice kinda of different. A little more cheery I think."

"Cheery?" she muttered confused.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard the tone in his voice. It didn't have that usual hint of him sounding ready for an attack to happen. That edge in his voice that was always there before was gone.

"As for you, K-9 said something about you grabbing me while I was regenerating. Shocks me because I didn't think I could regenerate. Figured I was on my last one since I heal up anyway. K-9 also says I still am immortal, though on a different level, which blows my mind. Kinda interesting combo to have, but hey. Not complaining. Must be part of that gift package I got. You were engulfed by my regenerative energies, which he can show on one of the monitors from the security cameras. Really cool actually. It healed your hand and, gave you back three years. I didn't think it could do that, but…"

She blinked a few times as he came down onto her level.

"What are you wear….wait, gave me what?" she asked in confusion.

"Three years of your life have been given back." he said walking up slowly. "Fur, thankfully fake, doesn't suit you. The jean look is better. Or those very tight leather outfits. Though just about anything red is extremely sexy on you."

She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow at the cane as he tried to use it to lift the bottom of her garb slightly.

"Hey, not fair." she said pushing it away.

"Can you blame me?" he said with a seductive smile.

It was an octagonal cane, made of a metal that had a blue tint to it, though the name of the metal escaped her at the moment. On the front of the cane, wrote on the one side facing out, was the word "GENERAL" in capital letters, all in pure silver. The top had a diamond shape handle, about half the size of a base ball, made of the same blue metal. But without the sharp edges. On the top, inset into that under a flat diamond crystal clear cover was a solid gold Omega symbol surrounded by black onyx.

He was wearing his black coat, but it didn't have the pockets like it used to. Instead, it had two for the hands and they were barely present. She opened it slightly to see several pockets here and there, things in some of them. His Sonic Screwdriver was on the left side upper pocket. His glasses on the right side. The collar wasn't folded down, it stood up all the way around at a two inch height, apparently keeping his neck rather safe from sword swings or anything for that matter. There was barely noticeable small slits in the back for him to grab his guns. The buttons for the coat were gone being replaced with a strong zipper.

He spun around for her as she looked. He had new belts and buckles. The first one above the one going through the belt loops held his two pistols behind his back plus five clips on either side of each gun. The buckle was a solid silver, a small octagon in shape with the letter G on it. Like the G in SGC on the flag. She noticed a line down the middle of the buckle that showed where it came apart. The second buckle which was on the belt in his loops, was a bit smaller, square in shape and had the same sort of G on it. Both belts were the same type of black leather.

Dark black slacks plus a vest and dress suit coat showed it was a three piece suit that he was wearing under the heavy armored coat. A pocket watch of some sort was in one side of the vest while a chain was in the other vest pocket. A white long sleeved shirt with small horizontal blue lines was under that. The buttons were silver with black onyx setting in them. All the buttons on the shirt were that way. On the ends of the coat collar, was a solid gold star on either side facing out, signifying his rank. Just under the collar, on the right side was a small Autobot insignia pin. There was a small Star Trek pin on the other side. His stars attracted more attention she noticed only because she kept seeing them shine under the light. His dog tags, with the Stargate on it, along with the T.A.R.D.I.S key and some small little metal box were hanging from his neck outside the shirt, about near his stomach. The lapels of the shirt had a small blue G sewn into it. Also styled like the belt. As were the cuff links that had the G letter.

She quickly noticed he still had his wedding ring on along with a ring on his middle finger. He said it was made of a metal called Tungsten Carbide as she looked at it. In the middle of the ring, all the way around, was the gem sapphire. Cost him quite a pretty penny and very difficult for the jewel maker to make. He also said that there was several different colors of the same style suit and shirt, for when he needed to change. Unlike the Doctor, who never changed and probably cleaned his or changed into another just like it, he had other colors.

"I got all this, somewhat recently. I left the base, by calling the T.A.R.D.I.S. home, and spent a few days getting the coat and ring made. Though I did the coat. I also got rid of my hidden gun in my arm. Not going to bring my sword either. Just going to keep my hidden blades."

"Hmm, the woven Adamantium is in this." she said feeling it. "I guess you came back to get me….how long?"

"A couple hours after I left. I noticed you were still asleep when I dropped in. Had you been awake, I would have went back an hour. You had been asleep…..maybe ten minutes in the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said looking at the watch on his right hand. "I had planned on coming back and seducing you for a few hours, but, you woke up."

"Hmm. A nice idea." she said with a certain smile. "I like the outfit. Why though?"

"Feels right. Needed a new look anyway."

"And the cane? Which really looks funny for you."

"Feels right." he said tapping it against his shoulder. "As much as I am thinking about what's all under that coat, you need to get dressed. We are parked in the infirmary."

"Wait! You mean you the T.A.R.D.I.S. is just left in the open for everyone to see?!" she asked as they walked down.

"Why not? My, no, our ship. No one can take her away from us. She won't work for anyone else but us so, there's no danger. And if anyone tried to take her forcibly, she will kick them out. They try to do anything to you or the rest of our family, and I mean the rest of SG-1 and such, then we can all leave and go wherever we wish. Stop injustice, prevent crimes and other bad things, all from here inside this. Well, we'd have to leave the ship to fight injustice and such, but we wouldn't have any backup from the SGC if it came down to that. Go on adventures like the Doctor. That sounds nice."

"You sound serious." she said as they exited the room and left the fur coat.

"I am serious." he said eyeing her quite a bit. She kicked the cane away as he tried the attempt from earlier. "I'm tired of the people above us, technically speaking, thinking they are better than us because of their rank system. We know what we are doing. If they even try to take the T.A.R.D.I.S. away, or even announce to try, I'll pack things up and we'll leave. We'll do what we can to keep the planet protected from here. Got all the comforts of home and the supplies we need. And we can hack into any computer system to learn whatever we need."

"Except being on Earth." she said as they entered their room. "Quit looking at me like that. It's totally unfair when it's one sided. And stop or I'll take the cane away and have K-9 melt it."

"Sorry. Can't help it." he said trying once again and then stopping as he was glared at hard enough he had to look away. "Anyway, seriously, if it came down to that, we're gone. But, they know that the Earth is only protected because SG-1 and pretty much everyone else in the SGC has kept it that way. You change the status quo, it makes for bad relations with certain allies. Not to mention certain people up on the hill I know won't feel the planet is as safe as it could be. Essentially, and I seriously mean this, the Earth needs us a lot more than we need it."

"Partial true." she said as she got dressed in SGC BDU's. "You can't go out there like that. And quit watching me dress. Not fair unless you are doing it too."

"I don't see why not." he said as he walked out. "Doctor does it everywhere he goes. No one makes him change."

"But that's TV!"  
"Oh." he said coming back into the room and opening a drawer. "Wear this on your hip. I'll teach you better later and why. Just wear it and trust me. It's important."

"I can't fire this." she said holding the extra personal cannon that was in a holster.

"You can if you use normal armor piercing ammo. Normal propellant anyway. Just wear it for me." he said pushing gently to her chest. "Trust me."

"Okay. We better talk about this much more later." she said putting it on her right hip.

"And none of the technology in there has been shared with us?"

"Well, Sam has been looking it over when she has time…." Mitchell began.

"Has time? From what you just told me, we've had this thing for months now. Almost a year in fact. What's the problem?" he said slapping a hand against the door rather hard.

"Well sir, the interior is rather large."

"Yes Colonel. You explained that part."

"I guess we didn't go into enough detail. We're not talking large like our ships sir." Mitchell said. "We're talking that the T.A.R.D.I.S. is completely built around a black hole, which is part of its power source. Or at least that's the way I've understood it. It's practically a small planet in there. Even Sam has barely grasped the concept behind that system. Both of them have been looking at the different systems, but some of them are so…what did Sam say again?"

"Though I have listen to her talk for many years, I still have trouble grasping many of the technical issues she speaks of." Teal'c said. "The issues with the T.A.R.D.I.S. are even more eluding."

"I said, that almost all the systems I have came across in this thing are so technologically advanced that even with K-9's help, reverse engineering the shield system alone could take months to over a year." Carter said as she walked out startling Landry. "And it takes a lot of power for just that system alone. A lot of the technology in here is made from metals and other materials that I have yet to identify fully."

"Colonel. Are you okay?" Landry asked concerned.

They all noticed the gun on her hip and she noticed they saw it.

"Just fine sir. Ford told me what happened as did K-9. I don't understand how it happened but hey, three years back is better than two sir. K-9 says Doctor Lam is looking over his and my blood results to see if she can find anything that might be able to, figure out how and what really happened. And on the long shot that we may be able to reproduce the effect, but K-9 said that it is not possible."

"And where is he?"

"He was behind me." she said pushing on the door. But it didn't open. "Damn auto lock."

She knocked on a it a few times and waited.

"He must be changing. Basically sir, even with all the time we've been in it, and technically you could say I've actually only gain two years back."

"I don't get it." Mitchell said.

"I do." Vala said. "They've been traveling around. Ford mentioned it once that they've been looking around since the ship became fully functional."

"When did he tell you this?" Mitchell asked.

"We talk, during sparring sessions. Me and Kate like to hear how things are going with them and things he does to keep Sam happy. That way we know what to look for to get Mr. Right. Though Daniel won't…"

"Anyway," Carter said interrupting. "Mostly we've been using the time to spend more time with Sally. She's at least six months older, and me and Ford are a year older, or so. Sir."

"And after all this time, you still haven't been able to learn anything at all to help us here?" Landry asked crossing his arms.

"We have been trying sir. Sure, I can hook my laptop to the console and look through most of the system, but understanding half of how it works is still beyond me. And like I said, even with K-9 helping, there is so much there that even he doesn't fully understand. The T.A.R.D.I.S. has no weapons sir. Most of the technology that she has that we would really want is dealing with the shield. But I already explained that."

"There is one other problem that has yet to be told." Teal'c stated.

"Ford doesn't want to share anything?" Landry asked.

"No. Sharing is just fine. In fact, it would make the world a much better place if people could only see past themselves and their problems with other people in the world." Ford said walking out. "But the problem I think our dear brother Teal'c is mentioning is, we have to be careful with the T.A.R.D.I.S. She's very temperamental and sensitive."

"You make it sound like she is alive." Landry said with a small laugh that went away as he noticed the looks on everyone's faces. Well, SG-1 anyway.

"She is alive. Though she doesn't talk to anyone. I don't understand all, but I've seen the evidence." Vala said.

"What is with the suit General?" Mitchell asked.

"What is everyone's problem with how I look? This is comfy and feels right. Those BDU'S started itching and were very uncomfortable. I was just looking through all the clothes in there and this spoke to me. Several actually, but I chose this one for the moment."

"Oh great." Mitchell muttered. "And he has a cane to go with the getup too."

"This is all very confusing. I can keep from saying anything, up until the point the I.O.A. and whoever else learns about this. What happens after that?" Landry said.

"Had you ever seen the Doctor, you'd notice he doesn't let a lot of people into his T.A.R.D.I.S. either. Same goes for me." he said with a small smile. "There is more than one control room, or Console room as it is called. So if anyone forces their way in and tried to take control, especially against the T.A.R.D.I.S. will, she will kick them out. Or at least that's what I understand."

"That and if anyone presses the issue and tries to order or take her away from us, we'll both quit." Carter said. "Even if they say we went AWOL, we'll take our family and leave. Not that I want to sir."

"I don't know about the rest of SG-1…" Ford said looking at the others. "But they will be welcome to come with us and help save the Earth and who knows who else, if worse comes to worse."

"Hmm. You'd probably take Walter too." Landry said.

"You're taking this rather well sir." Ford said swinging his cane back in forth in one hand by the top. "But no on that. Walter is needed here much more. I fully trust him behind that computer."

"I've learned a lot of things while working here. Especially about the close knit family SG-1 has become and the things you've done. Some have been rather illegal and wrong, but for the right reasons. But you all have always had the best interest of everyone here at heart. You've all taken care of more than just your own. So, just keep me updated on what you can on this.." he said waving at the T.A.R.D.I.S. "And try to keep out of trouble. Though I doubt you'll do that last part."

They watched him walk out with some surprise on their faces.

"That went better than I thought." Ford said. "I actually thought I was going to be packing things up. Kinda wish I was. I want to travel around more."

"What are we going to do with this? We can't leave it here." Mitchell said. "And we're still on the clock right now. And why are you wearing that Sam?"

"We are?" Ford said looking at his watch. "Funny. We got off hours ago Colonel. Especially with all that trouble we went through earlier. I'm going home."

"The gun? I'll let you know when I find out." she said making the other three even more confused. "What about our cars?"

"Everyone want a ride home? We can pick up our vehicles and then I can drop you all off." Ford said.

"Nice idea General. But what if I need to go somewhere for something. Driving my car out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. in front of everyone around my neighborhood will look a little strange." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"Hmm. Right, we still have to keep aliens a secret." he said tapping the top of the cane to his lip. "I forgot for a moment."

"You forgot?" Carter asked as they entered. "All these years and you suddenly space it?!"

"I'm not human anymore. So I didn't think about it fully." the heard him say as the T.A.R.D.I.S. vanished away. "No one ever noticed the Doctor…"  
"You know, when I decided to work here, I never thought I'd see fiction shows come to life. Then I learned that we are one in another universe." Lam said as the watched the T.A.R.D.I.S fade away. "If I ever see anyone from one of my shows suddenly show up, I might quit."

"What do you watch that would be that bad?" Mitchell asked.

"Wel…I'm better off not saying anything. Good night. I hope you sleep better than I do. Today has been the weirdest day of work to date." she said going to her office.

"Weirdest day? Hmm, that will take a lot of thought." Mitchell said as they walked out. "What about you Vala, or better yet, you Teal'c?"

It was only later that night before Vala went to bed that she realized that Ford didn't sneeze when he came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and she didn't get that buzz feeling.


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98

EPISODE…………………THE ROAD NOT TAKEN

After what happened at that village with the Ori and the use of Merlin's device. Carter wanted to do more work on it. To make it work better without the possibility of a crash if at all possible. The power system regulators needed to be looked over more along with a few other things. So, the two of them, plus K-9, were doing what they can at different times since that day. That day being almost a month ago.

The T.A.R.D.I.S., K-9 and the two Carter's were both in Observation room one working on the device which was on the table. Ford was standing next to her using the Sonic Screwdriver on some part while she was doing something on her laptop. She, who also now had a Sonic Screwdriver of her own, picked it and the little book Ford had made that told what each setting did and such. Behind them was a couple large computer bank systems, lights blinking at different intervals. To their right was the door out and to their left, against the wall and the door open, was the T.A.R.D.I.S. Though Sam really wanted to see a different shape, they still hadn't came up with one, so it was being kept at a blue phone booth, just like the Doctor. He was in his suit outfit, blue instead of black, while she was in her BDU'S, minus the jacket. Gun still on her hip.

"Figuring it out yet?" he asked.

"Rather well actually." she said pointing at her the leads on the naquada generator. "Ah, that upped the percentage a few points. This is a very invaluable tool."

"Glad we have several just in case anything happens to them." he said putting the part down and glancing at the door.

"What?" she asked.

"I think someone's at the door." Ford said.

"Colonel Mitchell is about to enter Master."

"Hmm." he said pointing the Sonic device as the door opened and Mitchell went to walk in.

"Whoa! What did I…" he asked stepping back with his hands up. When he saw the forcefield drop. "Oh. So, how's it going?"

"Getting there, somewhat." Ford said twirling his tool. "A few more, tweaks as you put it once, and we should have the safety protocols changed to envelope much larger things. Bigger than that village for instance."

"Why do you have this place locked up like Fort Knox? And I thought you said you were going to put a sign up?" Mitchell asked.

"I did. It's on the wall next to the door." she said twirling her Sonic device in her fingers as well. "Didn't you see it?"

"You mean this one?" he said picking the large paper off a computer system on the other side of the table.

"Oops." they said.

"I know what you're working on and why, but why the extra security? The forcefield?"

"We set up the two way force field to ensure that the cloaking field didn't extend beyond the range of this room, and to also ensure that no one accidentally walked into it." she said.

"Ah."

"Did you hear anything from those Jaffa about Daniel?" she asked.

"No. The latest sighting by the Jaffa turned out to be a false alarm. But Teal'c has returned and he indicated he's looking forward to eating something of yours General."

"Hmm. I am hungry. We'll come back and finish."

"Right after this…." she said turning back to her laptop.

"Now." Ford said grabbing her arm and pulling her out slowly. "I'll pick you up if I have to."

"Oh, very well." she muttered as she put her Sonic Screwdriver down. "K-9, keep watch and don't let anyone in."

"I shall activate the shield to ensure the protection of the project and T.A.R.D.I.S. Mistress."

About half an hour later, the group was all eating in the mess hall at a table. Carter explained to them that if the idea that she and Ford were working on worked, they'd be able to protect a planet and not use a lot of power from a ZPM. Though they were still working on some of the details and planning, K-9 said that it could be possible to use a nuclear reactor to cloak the Earth, that is if all that power in the reactor was pushed to the limit of safety and only used for the device. Theoretically anyway.

"That's pretty cool. Now we just need to test the idea. But I have no idea how we'd be able to get access to a nuclear power plant and not get questioned rather heavily." Mitchell said as he dug into his hash browns. "I heard something recently. Did you two get into trouble a some bar a couple weeks ago?"

"No. Not exactly." she said wiping her lips. "Not intentionally I mean."

"And it was last week. We decided to go for a, drive. And we took Sally with us. She loved every minute of it, up till the problem at the 'restaurant." Ford said.

"You two went on your bikes? How'd that work with your little girl?" Vala asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It would be if I didn't know what I was doing." Ford said. "It's actually very easy to ride a motorcycle."

"Gotta be something to do with the regeneration. Before, he was still afraid to ride. Now, he's got it down to an art." she muttered.

"He's not, popping wheelies is he?" Mitchell asked.

"Just one. To see if I could do it. Since her bike isn't at big as mine, I was able to put a baby bike seat on it easily. She even has her own little set of chaps and helmet. We can talk to each other through built in mikes. She was having a great time laughing in our ears."

"We got some very cute pictures too. Dad and mom thought she was cute, till they realized what we were going to do. Then they got afraid." Carter said.

"Why did you go out anyway? Just to ride or…" Mitchell asked.

"We went for a ride to check out the scenery in the mountains and such. Family outing." Ford said.

"What transpired at the restaurant?" Teal'c asked.

"We don't have any colors as some bikers do." Carter said. "Though we've been thinking of making some. Just haven't came up with anything. Anyway, we pulled up, saw over a couple dozen other bikes there and didn't think anything about it. It was also a gas station, and we did need to fuel up."

"Wait, how far out of Colorado Springs were you?" Mitchell asked.

"About a hundred miles I think." Ford said.

"Yeah, about that. Or maybe it was over. Wasn't important." she said waving a hand. "We got gas, then went in to grab a drink and maybe something to eat depending on what they had."

"There was a few other cars out front, not many. I carried Sally with me. We thought it kinda strange after the music in the place shut off shortly after we sat down at the bar. We only noticed it after we sat down that they did sell liquor, and some of it the heavy stuff." Ford said.

"Thankfully they had pop. The bartender thought it strange that we asked for pop instead of beer. And then he laughed at Ford for saying that it was against the law to drink and drive." she said.

"Not to mention that we had our little princess with us."

"So that started the fight?" Mitchell asked.

"There was no fight." Carter said. "There, was an altercation of sorts."

"The bartender walked off to get out drinks when several other bikers, who really needed showers walked up. One planted a heavy hand on my shoulder and then one on hers."

"About knocked me off the stool. They asked us what we were doing here and what our colors are or were. I said we didn't have any and that we were on a family outing. A couple of the guys were extremely offended that they couldn't join us. I admit I was offended when they called me a whore, but I didn't do anything. I told them we didn't want trouble and to please go away."

"The guy on my right said something that I don't recall, mostly because of Sally shouting over him. She's got a voice on her. Made my ear ring." Ford said rubbing his ear in memory. "But he also called Sam something derogatory."

"I didn't hear it either, all I heard and so did just about everyone else was Sally shout, 'My mom is not a pig you mean bastard.'"

Even Teal'c was shocked and almost dropped his fork. Vala started chuckling as Mitchell was choking on his food.

"Way to go little girl." Vala said smiling and then it dropped by the looks she got. "What? She was sticking up for her mother, like a good daughter should."

"She probably learned that word from me." Ford grumbled. "Point is Vala, she's way to young to start swearing. Though we have taught her some of the words out there, we don't want her using them."

"I think the problem with that guy was he probably was a bastard. In the term sense." Carter said.

"Yeah, he got pissed off quickly and actually raised his hand to slap her." Ford said.

"They backed off rather quickly after I pulled my gun, the one currently on my hip, and told them what I was." Carter said. "We grabbed our drinks, decided to forgo the food ordering and left. Several of them decided to try and go after us outside."

"And then the altercation took place." Teal'c said.

"No, the words inside were the altercation. The problem that got us in trouble with the law was when Sam pointed her Sonic Screwdriver at them, and used the hyper pulse. Well, one of them anyway."

"Isn't that the one that is such a high pitch it knocks you out?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I just used the wrong setting. And broke all the glass instead. The bike windshields and lights, that was glass anyway. The cars outside and all the windows on the restaurant."

"Plus everyone who has glasses." Ford said. "Now there was a state patrol officer outside in his car, keeping watch on the restaurant. Only because all those bikers were there and the people inside called in case of trouble. And with our luck, we just happened to stumble into it."

"The cop car and his glasses were also effected by the pulse." she said. "And all the glass inside the restaurant was shattered. Even the mirrors in the bathrooms."

"Only after we showed our identification badges did he not take us in for more questioning. That and I think him calling the local sheriff helped. But did we ever have to pay a heavy fine."

"We've still got a couple lawyers trying to settle out of court for all the damages, both in property and in medical." she said shaking her head. "More medical than property unfortunately."

"That's, a lot of glass." Mitchell said as he took his last bite. "Ah, that was great as always General."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated with a small bow of his head.

"Thank you. You're all welcome."

"Wait, how did you explain the Sonic Screwdriver?" Vala asked.

"Told him it was a top secret project that we didn't get to work right apparently. It was suppose to be a sort of high pitch noise stun wand. Knock people out without causing physical damage."

"It does do that though. Except that it effects everyone, well, except you." Mitchell said.

"He didn't know that." Carter said. "We just said that it had to be pointed at a group or one person, though anything in the field of the direction pointed was effected. General O'Neill did call us at home and chewed us out rather well and threatened to demote us if we pulled another stunt like that again. I think the next time we go riding again, we'll get more information about the surrounding area to avoid biker places."

"Well, I'm done. Let's go back to work." Ford said.

"Can we watch?" Vala asked.

"Sure. You can all look from the upper room." Carter said as they got up.

The shield went down as they opened the door.

"Anyone try to come in K-9?" she asked as Ford closed the door and reactivated the shield.

"Negative Mistress. Everything is as you left it."

"Excellent. Okay, we're going to activate this and then we'll be gone, obviously. And we should be back in, say a minute?"

"Yeah. Let's say five to be on the safe side. To scan and check for any problems, or tweaks that need to be undone as Mitchell stated."

"Okay, you don't need to say that anymore." Mitchell said into the mike.

"See you in a few minutes." she said pushing the enter button.

Mitchell and Vala looked at the clock as everything in the room disappeared.

Ford and Sam were both watching the device, keeping readings and such when a strange whine filled the air.

"What is that?"

"Danger, danger!" K-9 stated as he turned and headed for the T.A.R.D.I.S.

They both looked and saw a strange disturbance coming from above the naquada generator.

"GO!" Ford yelled pushing her towards the T.A.R.D.I.S.

They both just made it in when they saw a bright light and heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. activate for a few moments as they blacked out.

"Hey you two, its been five minutes." Mitchell said into the mike.

"Perhaps there is something wrong." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, knowing our luck. Go down and get one of those Sodan cloaks and check it out Teal'c."

Ford awoke slowly hearing a couple of alarms. One was the base alarm he heard outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The other sounded like a strange bonging noise that kinda had a low echo to it.

"The Cloister bell is ringing? K-9, what is ow!" he said trying to get off the floor slowly when his hand came down on something sharp. "What the…."

He glanced up seeing the console and K-9 next to it and what looked like someone's boot on the other side. The door was open beside him and around him on the floor was unknown burnt parts. Some of them looked like they could have been from what they were doing, but there were to many damaged parts everywhere, plus it went outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. He brushed his hand off after it healed and looked to his right.

"Oh god! Sam, no!" he shouted as he crawled up next to her ignoring the debris digging into his knees.

She was very badly injured. From her waist up was pretty mangled and burnt, mostly second degree burns. Her face looked like a small explosion of shrapnel had blew up near it and across the front of her chest and arms. He quickly placed his hand on her chest and tried to heal her. After ten seconds of nothing, he jumped over her quickly, opened one of the panels and rushed back.

"K-9, what happened? How bad is she?" he asked urgently as K-9 rolled up and extended his antenna. He activated the healing hand device over her as K-9 was scanning.

"The Mistresses injuries are superficial Master. Correction, damage has been done to her left lung Master. A three quarter inch piece of metal…."

"I see it. Has her lung collapsed?" he asked using the device on her right side. "And can I pull it out of her?"

"Lung capacity is still intact. Removal the metal straight up Master to avoid more damage and begin instant use of the device."

"Got it." he said pulling it out and started healing her. "Keep scanning…"

"New data Master, this is not the Mistress."

"What? What do you mean isn't not Sam?!"

"This female is Samantha Carter Master…."

"Ow, what the hell happened?" Carter muttered as she sat up from under the other side of the console and smacked her head on the underside. "OW!"

"Sam, but…." Ford wondered in confusion as he looked at the Carter in front of him and the one that was standing on the other side and rubbing her head. Though confused, he didn't stop using the healing device.

"What happened?" she asked walking over and then noticing another Carter on the floor. "Oh god…"

"K-9, is that our Sam?"

"Affirmative."

"You can see me?" she asked worried. "I'm not having some out of body experience?"

"And hear you. K-9 says this is some other Carter. I guess we jumped universes or she jumped into ours. I don't know yet. Can you go shut down the shield out there. Someone is yelling and banging on it."

She walked out seeing a blast zone on the floor, plus burnt parts as well. Her table and equipment was all there still, though not active. Doctor Lee and some other guy were outside the shield yelling at her. She raised a finger and then pushed a couple buttons. The shield went down and they entered.

"Major Carter, is everything alright? We heard an explosion…" Lee was asking when he noticed the phone booth. "What is that?"

"That's…..wait, did you just say Major Carter?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, you're okay. Where's Major Bennet? Where'd that come from?"

"Major Lorne? What are you doing here?" she asked as a couple of airmen came into the room with weapons ready.

"Sam, get in here please!"

She ran back in as he was working on her counterparts face.

"Over there near the door to the interior is a hidden button. K-9 can point it out."

"Right, what's it do?" she asked walking over quickly as two other people entered.

"Who are you and what….oh my god. Major Carter?" Doctor Lee asked as he knelt down next to Ford. "Another one?"

"I'm trying to save her." he said as he pulled another small piece of metal from her chest and placed the device over it just as quickly as blood seeped out.

"What the hell? What is this and…." another man asked as he entered the doorway.

"Shut up! You're distracting me! Sam, you find…" he said looking over a moment and seeing the hidden bed come out. "Lee, I need you to go get a medical team quickly. I can only do so much…."

"Who are you?" Lorne asked.

"I'm the General. Look, we'll do further introductions and explanations later. This is your Carter, that is mine. Understand?"

The two were really confused, but Lee ran out and grabbed the phone off the wall that somehow survived whatever explosion had happened.

"K-9, can you scan….um, Major Lorne? I guess it wouldn't matter anyway if you scan him or not." Carter said.

"Scan me for what?" he asked defensively.

"His quantum signature is different Mistress. As is your counterpart, which matches his."

"Great, we ended up in another universe." Ford muttered.

"What were you thinking?" Carter asked with her hands on her hips.

"This is not my fault." he said quickly. "I was not thinking anything but on the task at hand. Lorne…"

"That's Major."

"Whatever. I need you and Sam to lift, this Sam and place her on that bed while I keep working."

"Why not take her to our infirmary?" he asked as Carter got down and grabbed her counterpart under the arms.

"Is it safe to move me, I mean her? I can't believe I said that." she said.

"We don't have much choice. Ever heard of Entropic Cascade Failure?"

"Yeah." Lorne said as they lifted her off the ground.

"Same effect will take place if both Samantha's leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. And since you'll want to talk to us and we need to find out how we got here, it's best you leave your Sam here to recover so my Sam can leave."

"Won't the effect take place in here too?" Lorne asked as they set her on the bed and a medical team came in.

"No. While inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., no matter when or where it is, anyone inside is protected because it is in its own dimension and some of the laws that should take effect, don't." Carter said as she wiped her hands off on some wet towels the medical team gave her.

"I've got her stabilized the best I can." Ford said stepping back and dropping to his knees.

"You alright?" Carter asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Just tired. Takes a lot out of me for some reason. Here, it goes in that circle."

Carter helped him back to his feet and as he leaned on the console to rest, she put the device away.

"K-9, keep watch. Apprise us if any serious problems with her or otherwise take place." Ford said as he pushed a couple of buttons on the console. "Just so you all know, I've locked the door to go farther into the interior, plus locked out the controls. She's temperamental, so I wouldn't try forcing anything."

"I don't understand any of what's going on." Lorne said. "But whatever happened, you just saved our Sam, so we'll leave everything alone, for the time being. No offense, but we don't know who or what you are and if you end up being a threat…."

"We understand. We also work for the SGC." Carter said as she walked out with Lorne and Lee, Ford following behind as he put his coat on.

Ford and Carter were placed in another room, one of the rooms that was sort of like a brig, but with a locked door instead of the bars, and with guards outside the door. They had their blood taken, to have them checked out. They also stated their medical history, to certain points. Such as Carter once had been host to a Tok'ra. Ford mentioned the same and also said he was an Ancient, plus a Time Lord. The doctors kinda gave him a funny look, but scans were done to both of them anyway. The doctors were baffled by the fact he actually had two hearts. Before they had completely left the T.A.R.D.I.S., Ford mentioned something he wanted Carter to do for him. She thought it a little strange, but agreed. And so, for the moment, they were seated in the room, with their belongings missing, though Ford refused to give up his dogs tags with the items on them. They didn't see or detect anything dangerous so he was able to keep them, as was she. Plus their rings were left with them too which were currently on their dog tag chains.

"General, we have a problem." Lorne said as he entered the gate control room.

"What is it Major?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it sir. But there's been an accident and a strange development."

"What sort of development?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it sir."

"Explain on the way." he said following him out.

As they were going through the hallways, Lorne told him everything that happened up to the point that he left the two in the other observation room.

"A parallel universe?"

"Yes sir. I saw two Sam's sir. The other one, which is ours, is in their ship. Currently sleeping from what the doctors say. She'll make a full recovery and hopefully without any scars on her face or anywhere else if lucky."

"And this one is married, a higher rank and with some unknown machine or ship?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, assuming they are who they say they are, since we haven't gotten the blood work yet back on this other Carter, find out anything else you can and get back to me ASAP. We need to talk to our Carter ASAP as well."

"Yes sir." Lorne said as they two walked away from each other.

"Okay, why are you two here?" he asked.

Before he came in to talk to them, a camera was brought in so that everything that was said would be seen by General Hammond back in the control room.

"We didn't do this on purpose. I know it's hard to believe, but the experiment we were working on shouldn't have had on any level, been capable of bringing us here." Carter said.

"I've never heard of any cloaking field taking someone to another dimension before." Ford said. "Besides the Sodan one, but that doesn't count."

"We were pulled into another universe, not dimension." Carter said. "Big difference."

"What is your first name? I know you said you are a General in your universe, but…" Loren began.

"That's it. Just General. If you like, you can call me General Carter, or just Carter." Ford said leaning back slightly in his seat. "But I prefer General. I hate being called sir so don't."

"Major….Sam, what is his first name?"

"I know it is strange, but it really is General. He's a Time Lord and they have strange names. There's a guy named Doctor Who so…." she said shrugging. "You can even check his dog tags."

Ford lifted it up as he gestured. Sure enough, it said General Carter. Then his rank and serial number plus blood type.

"Kinda strange to marry someone with the same last name. You two aren't related…"

"No, my last name used to be Primus. For reasons we'll keep to ourselves.." he said as she snickered lightly. "I took her name when we married. Can we get on with this please? Quit giggling. It's not funny."

"Sorry."

"Okay, what is that device that you brought with you?" Lorne asked.

"It demolecularizes matter and transports it to another dimension." she said.

"A special cloaking field in laymen's terms, where anyone in the field can see and hear everything going on around them and be protected from anything outside the field and from anything that comes inside it that wasn't there before." Ford said.

"You said another dimension. That's got to be what brought you here."

"No, it doesn't work that way." she said as she began to explain the theory behind it.

"Forget it Sam."

"What, why?"

"He has no clue what you're talking about."

"Sorry Major….Sam, but even my Carter spoke in a language I never understood either."

"Well, since we are both damned sure it wasn't our fault we ended up here, can you tell us what it was my counterpart was working on? It might shed some light on what happened."

"That's not information I can give you. Classified."

"Oh good god." Ford muttered rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Okay then, can we talk to Daniel?" she asked.

"Daniel.." he began sadly. "Was captured by Ori forces several weeks ago."

"Oh great. Doesn't matter what universe, Daniel always gets himself in trouble." Ford muttered.

"Ours was captured by Adria. What about Colonel Mitchell?" she asked getting a strange look. "Cameron Mitchell?"

"Goes by his call sign, Shaft?" Ford put in.

"Oh, the 302 pilot. Went down over Antarctica."

"Yeah. Was in our universe. He is the head of SG-1 for us." Ford said.

"Hmm. I have no idea where he is. Last I heard he left the Air Force."

"Strange, but it is another universe here." Ford said.

"How about Teal'c, or even Vala?" she asked.

"Teal'c went back to the Jaffa several years ago and if you are talking about Vala Mal Doran, she is currently occupying a cell in Area 51."

"Ouch. Turned out to be a nice person and valuable asset to us. And we still have Teal'c too." Ford said.

"Can we at least see the footage of what my counterpart was doing? Maybe a clue or something else will show up and tell us what happened. I want to go home, back to my child. And I can't do that until we know what happened to brought us here so we can reverse it. The sooner we find that out, the sooner you get your Sam back."

"Is that a threat?"

"She can't leave that ship until I go back in. Otherwise, she leaves, I die."

"Entropic Cascade Failure ring a bell?" Ford asked.

"Right, forgot."

"Show them the tape." Hammond said to Lee before walking off.

The two were watching the footage on a laptop that was brought in, seeing a Major Carter and some guy named Doctor Bennet working on some very large experiment that was covering the table in the middle of the room. Lee was sitting across from them while Lorne was standing by Lee with his arms crossed.

"We're getting a power spike." Bennet said as he looked at the set up of some sort of power system on his right.

"The capacitors are overloading. Shut it down." Major Carter said turning from her power system on her left as something exploded in a burst of sparks on her power system.

"Overrides not responding!" he said punching keys on his laptop.

"Bennet! Get out of here!" Major Carter yelled as the screen turned to a greenish static. "What the hell…."

As they heard her make her last statement before the feed cut out completely, a familiar noise caught their attention before it all cut out.

"That's all we got before the feed quit." Lee said. "We're not sure what that strange noise was either, but we're working on it. Sensors showed their was a massive explosion in the room, but instead of what we expected to see, we found you two, your stuff and that strange ship. Why did it look like a blue phone box?"

"Personal reasons." Ford said quickly. "I now understand why there was parts of burnt stuff everywhere. What the hell was she working on?"

"Specifically, what were the capacitors for?" Carter asked.

"Um, Major Carter was working on a way to create energy by pulling it from parallel universes."

The two looked at him blanched.

"No offense intended here, but was she insane?" Ford asked.

"Excuse me?" Lorne asked insulted.

"We know what happens when that sort of technology. The same sort of experiment there was done in Atlantis…." she began.

"I'm sorry, where?" Lorne asked.

"Atlantis. The Lost City. Where I come from in our universe." Ford said seeing them give the two looks. "Oh god, you lot are in real trouble aren't you?"

"The experiment involved exotic particles and it ended up almost blowing up in our faces." Carter said.

"Our Carter found a way around that exotic particle problem."

"Wow. Wait till we tell our Rodney about that."

"He's going to hate that." she said with a knowing smile.

"Rodney McKay?"

"Yeah. He's in charge of the science department on Atlantis. His sister actually came up with the idea for the same sort of thing that your Major Carter was doing, except we couldn't fix the exotic particle problem. What was she doing to avoid the danger?" Carter asked.

"Her idea was to open the bridge for a micro second. The idea was to steal small amounts of energy from thousands of universes, thereby reducing the fallout into a single one." Lee said.

"Ingenious. McKay is going to have a fit." Ford said amazed.

"But it didn't work. And it almost killed her." Carter said.

"All this is fascinating, to you three anyway since I'm a bit clueless, but from what I gather, it doesn't explain why you are here." Lorne said.

"That's true. The bridge wasn't designed to bring matter across." Lee said.

"I think I have an idea. When she tapped into out universe, we were conducting an experiment and at the time, we were out of phase and behind a force shield."

"Oh my god. There's no telling what effect that could have on the inter-universal bridge." Lee said.

"That's what presumably pulled us through and caused the capacitors on this side to overload." Carter said.

"Does that mean that Doctor Bennet was pulled into your universe? Because we can't find him anywhere here? Or is he in that ship like our Carter is?" Lorne asked.

"No, it wouldn't have worked that way. Wait, she should be dead then." Carter said.

Ford let out a small chuckle.

"That's why the T.A.R.D.I.S. activated. She tried to save her from the explosion. Bennet was no where near the T.A.R.D.I.S. when we entered this universe. He unfortunately didn't make it, and I'm sorry we can't do anything to change that. That strange sound you heard was the T.A.R.D.I.S. If he was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. like I found your Carter, K-9 would have said something and I would have noticed when I was working on the console before we left. The T.A.R.D.I.S. did something and managed to shield your Carter from the brunt of the blast. Probably because she was close to her when we started to land where Bennet was running out of the room."

"Doctor Bennet is dead then?" Lorne asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Like I said, I'm sorry. Not our fault we are here, but on the bright side, if your Carter had picked up a different Carter doing the same experiment, she'd probably be dead by the blast."

"What is this ship of yours anyway?" Lorne asked. "It's much bigger inside than out."

"It's an acronym." Carter said. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"It's a large time machine?" Lee asked.

"Very good." Ford said impressed. Even Carter was surprised. "Essentially, yes it is. And no Major Lorne, we cannot go back and save Bennet much less stop your Carter from getting hurt much less stopping the experiment. It would cause so much trouble to the space time continuum that we've probably blow both universes apart or cause a rupture that would destroy the fabric of the space time continuum itself."

"And if it didn't do that, just going back and telling her not to do the experiment would cause a paradox on a level I can't even being to phantom." she said.

"You understand any of this Lee?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah, totally. What they are saying is true. I seriously recommend against trying any sort of time travel like they said."

"Can we have our stuff back and be allowed back in our ship now please?" Ford asked. "Even though we know what happened, we aren't going anywhere. If it helps, you can have guards or even Lee here come with us."

"I'll see what General Hammond says." he said walking out.

"Hammond?" Carter said in surprise.

"Hmm, that explains why we aren't talking to General O'Neill." Ford muttered as he looked through is coat. "Damn, they even took my chocolate bar."

Hammond, after getting the info from Lorne, went to where the briefing room normally was at, plus what was once his office. A guard was outside, in a suit outfit.

"General Hammond."

"I need to see the President."

"He's on a call, can it wait?"

"No."

The two were still sitting there, discussing what they would probably have to do to get home when the door opened. She got up quickly as Hammond entered and then slapped Ford's arm lightly making him get up. Lorne was right behind Hammond and closed the door.

"Sorry, been awhile." Ford said as he got up and stood at attention like she did.

"Colonel, General. At ease."

"Hammond sir." she said. "Nice to see you even though you're not our George Hammond."

"I want to thank you both for what you did to save our Samantha Carter. It's unfortunate that we lost Doctor Bennet, he was a good scientist." he said waving for them to sit. "Just out of curiosity, what does your George do?"

"He retired from active service sir." Carter said.

"Lucky man." Hammond said as he sat down and Lorne sat on the edge of the table. "I hear you both have a child."

"Yes. A very beautiful little princess. I'd show you a picture, but you have my wallet."

"Major, have their items brought here please."

Lorne went to the door and told a guard.

"I'm sorry this has happened. And I can understand how hard this is for you, not being able to be with your family. In fact, your timing is really bad too."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked as Lorne sat back on the table.

"Three weeks ago, the Ori attempted an attack on Earth." Lorne said.

"Whoa. They got bold." Ford said sitting up straighter. "No offense, but we haven't had that happen yet."

"Wait, if all this is here, you must have managed to fight them off." Carter said.

"Yes. We used the Ancient chair in Antarctica to fight them off. It almost completely drained our ZPM." Hammond said.

"That's why our Major Carter was running that experiment." Lorne said. "Trying to bolster our reserves with captured energy from other universes."

"A very good idea. Bad timing on both our sides though." Ford said.

"Of course. They would only have the one ZPM because they never got the other's from Atlantis."

"How did that happen? You guys finding the Lost City?" Lorne asked. "What did you do that kept us from doing the same?"

Carter explained that shortly after they destroyed Anubis with the Ancient chair, Daniel found out where the Lost City of Atlantis was.

"That's where it changed for us." Lorne said.

"After we fought off Anubis, we had no choice but to reveal the existence of the Stargate program to the world." Hammond said.

"There was rioting, chaos in the streets. The President had no choice but to declare martial law." Lorne said.

"The diplomatic fallout was even worse. You can imagine the worlds governments and how they reacted when they realized the kind of technology that was in the hands of the United States Military." Hammond said.

"We barely got the chair out of Antarctica before the Russians moved in." Lorne said.

"It's currently sitting in Area 51. But it isn't going to do us much good unless we can find a way to power it." Hammond said. "Seeing as our Carter is still injured and unconscious, we need your help."

"Wait, you want us to continue her research?" Carter asked in surprise.

"Major Lorne told me you dealt with something very similar in your universe." Hammond said.

"And it failed. But we didn't do it. Doctor McKay and his sister, who actually came up with the idea originally, worked on it with people in Atlantis. We only looked it over, not helped." Ford said.

"No offense sir, but we're facing a very real threat of our own. And I would really like to get back to my family." she said.

"How about a deal? You help us the best you can, at least until our Carter is medically released and can work on it herself, and we'll help you find a way home." Hammond said.

"I can do that. Sam?"

"We can try. The only problem is we don't even have any idea or theory on how to even try to get home."

"You'll have the fully resources of this base and we'll allow you to use whatever you need in, that strange ship of yours. Can you give us a time table though?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know. It could take a few minutes to…."

"There might be a way. Remember that…no when the Doctor accidentally got pulled into that other universe and the T.A.R.D.I.S. had some power in, that little part…."

"You think the T.A.R.D.I.S. can get us home? Just by dialing in the right coordinates?"

"It's possible. We aren't in our universe and, theoretically, all we'd have to do is set the controls to take us back the universe with our quantum signature. From there, we set the coordinates for home and off we go."

"I don't understand what you're really talking about here, but from what little I gathered and from all the years of listening to my Sam, I'm guessing that you think your ship can get you home at any time?"

"We'd have to go to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and check with the computer system." Ford said.

"Alright, I'll let you do that while your Sam stays in the room outside. No offense, but right now we need your help, desperately. I can't allow you to leave just yet." Hammond said as the guard opened the door and handed a bag to Lorne.

"I understand General. I'll go in and check. Besides, I can't take off without leaving your Sam behind first. Not to mention, our stuff on that table we need back in our universe." Ford said.

"Sir, why the desperation?" she asked.

"We got intel recently. Now that the Ori have consolidated their position in this part of the galaxy, they are amassing their ships to bring a full out attack on Earth. We are running out of time. They are suppose to be here in five days."

Ford looked up at the ceiling and said something in his, native language. Anger on his face. But at least he didn't shout.

"What was that?" Lorne asked.

"I was speaking in Ancient to, the ascended in this universe. As for what I said, you don't want to know." Ford said as they got up. "Let's hurry and see what we can do."

They did go to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Ford did use the healing device for a couple more minutes on the other Carter. K-9 reported her condition was a little worse than he first detected. She had a serious concussion which the medical team worked on for awhile, at least to the extent of what they could do in the Console room. No surgery was done. She had woke up for a few moments, looked around and then promptly passed back out earlier hitting her head on the floor as she tried to leave. After getting the swelling down and doing a few other things, he went and checked the T.A.R.D.I.S. computer. According to the read outs, it was possible to get home, at just about any time. First, the T.A.R.D.I.S. would have to scan the small tear in space and time for their quantum signature universe before she could take them home. K-9 reported he'd let them know when the scan was complete.

"Well, she opened a lot of universes with that small tear slash bridge. We can get home, once the T.A.R.D.I.S. finds our universe with our signature. Hopefully it will happen soon. No offense, but I'd rather be able to leave if we fail to be able to come up with anything in those five days." Ford said.

"I understand." Hammond said. "Now, I hate to rush you, but do you have any ideas on what you can do to help or possibly finish what our Carter was doing?"

"Actually I do sir. While he was in there working on finding a way home for us, I was looking at our device here. Before we ended up in this universe, we were trying to increase the field range of this device. I think we can use it to save this Earth."

"How will that be done Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Well, if you will let me sir, we can demonstrate it. But you'd have to be up in the observation room to see it work, or else you'll get caught in the field and won't notice the effect."

"You have my solemn word General Hammond that we will not leave this world before trying to help." Ford said raising a hand. "If you wish, Doctor Lee or even Lorne here can stay with us."

"Major, stay here."

"Yes sir." he said as Hammond and Lee walked out.

"Okay…" Carter said as she started the device up after they entered the upper room. "Basically, we are going to disappear. Totally vanish. You won't be able to see or hear us. But we will be able to see and hear you. Though no physical interaction can take place either way. You can do the honors."

Ford pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out and aimed it at the device. There was a bright light and then they vanished.

"Wow, they did vanish." Lee said surprised.

"They can't see us?" Lorne asked as he heard Lee speak.

"You could flip off or even moon them and they wouldn't notice. Jack would if he was here." Ford said aiming his device again and making them come back.

"Where did you two go?" Hammond asked through the mike.

"We didn't go anywhere sir. You really couldn't see us?" Lorne asked.

"No Major."

"It's basically a cloaking device sir. Kinda like the device that they use on Star Trek, except, like we said, no interaction can happen to anyone inside the field from those outside it. The experiments we were working on back home were to try and change the field size to encompass a planet. I think we can do that here."

"And the Ori can't get to us if we cloak the Earth?" Lorne asked.

"They tried to destroy a village and ended up blasting the ground three times. On another planet. After they left, we uncloaked the village. For the reports we still get, the Ori haven't came back to that planet because they think they destroyed the people. And us." Ford said.

"I'll leave you two to it then. Just call if you need help." Hammond said before walking out.

Later, they were in the other Carter's office, doing simulations and other test. It was very different from her lab back in their universe. No pictures and a few other trinkets weren't there plus a few other computers and other scientific equipment wasn't in there either. The T.A.R.D.I.S. and their equipment with Merlin's device was still in the observation room. The other Carter was still sleeping and probably would be for another day or so. They personally hadn't even been there a day so they weren't too worried about not making it home or anything like that. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was left open, just in case they need to go in and a couple guards were placed outside the room for protection.

"It almost done?" Ford asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee for her from the coffee machine in the room.

"Almost." she said tiredly from where she sat at the table, her back to the door.

"Hey, how's it coming in here?" Lorne asked as he entered.

"Slow in some ways. I was able to upgrade a few of my systems back in my lab that would work better than this laptop. We're about to run a simulation at the moment."

"Hmm." he said standing next to the table.

"It's really weird for me seeing you in here. Even weirder in some ways to hear you married and have a child."

"It is for us too. There's so much missing." she said taking a drink. "Not all of it was scientific stuff though."

"Hmm, more family related stuff I take it?"

"Yeah. Really strange not seeing the computer I would use in here." Ford said as he reached over and grabbed something off a shelf. "We did find something interesting though. Me more than her actually."

"Funny." she said as he set the blue envelope with pictures down on the table.

"Seriously Sam, it's nice to see another version of you married. Even with all those other versions that showed up that one time, I asked a few of them, and only three of them actually got married. Two were divorced. The rest were still single." Ford said.

"Any of the singles the ones that were asking you those really personal questions?"

"Yeah. Actually, it was only the singles and one of the divorced that were asking, from what I remember anyway. You could say that they had good taste."

"I'll give them that."

"You want to know who's she married I take it?" Lorne said showing the picture of her and Lorne standing together, in normal everyday clothes. Her arm was around his neck and the finger showed a ring.

"Yes. We don't think it is you, mostly because you really didn't seem as concerned as a lover would have been for your Carter as I was healing her." Ford said.

"No, it wasn't me. This picture must have been before the divorce though." he said looking at it again. "In your universe, he ended up at Atlantis. Here, McKay is a multi-million dollar aire."

"Wait. She married that jerk?" she asked in surprise.

"Ouch. That's sinking pretty low in some ways. What the hell did she see in him in this universe? Unless he's actually a nice guy…." Ford began.

"No, he's a complete jerk in this universe too. Though in her defense, which I still don't get where she saw it, she said there was a side of him no one else saw."

"I don't even want to know." she said with some disgust.

"And I was thinking of asking. I don't think I will either."

They were allowed to sleep in the T.A.R.D.I.S., as long as they left the door open and guards outside the ship in the room. They agreed, though felt insulted. They had gotten their results and confirmed them with K-9 before calling it a night. The other Carter woke up, saw the two of them by her, and seeing another version of herself made her pass out again.

"She really must have taken a big blow to the head." he said.

"A serious concussion. I think so. I'm wondering if she, bounced off the door or something before landing on the floor. Something could have hit her in the head too, from the explosion."

"Possible." he said as he put a blanket over her for the night. "Let us know if anything changes K-9."

They locked the interior door behind them and went to bed. The next morning they caught up with General Hammond, who was in his full uniform as he entered the elevator. Sam was in her normal SGC blue BDU'S, while Ford was in a reddish brown suit, white shirt and his coat. Hammond gave him a brief look.

"Is this normal for him?"

"Yes sir. I'd explain it, but you'd probably not even get it after several tries. No offense sir. And no orders are going to get him to change."

"None taken. So, I hear you finished your simulations."

"Yes sir. Unfortunately, you did deplete the ZPM too much for it to make it possible to use for what we need it for. I thought my idea could help, but we don't have the power needed."

"We thought about using the T.A.R.D.I.S., but we haven't tried something like that before much less did a simulation or test run. If something went wrong and the T.A.R.D.I.S. exploded, she'd take the planet and who knows what else. Mostly, we're actually afraid of the device overloading from the power instead of losing the ship."

"No need to worry. We may have another solution for the power problem." he said as the elevator opened.

"This isn't the normal floor." Ford said.

"No, not in your case." Hammond said as they walked down the hallway toward the office and briefing room.

"Sir, who are these people?" she asked as they passed men in suits.

"Secret Service."

"Since when has the Secret Service been outside your office?" she asked.

"It hasn't been my office for three years." he said as the door opened and they went into the briefing room.

The place was jammed with people, walking around or sitting at the table. Hank Landry walked up to them in a dark suit.

"Colonel, General. Glad to finally meet you." he said shaking their hands.

"Colonel, General. President Landry." Hammond said with a wave of his hand.

"President?" the two said. "Of the United States?"

"Right. Is there a problem with that?" Landry asked.

"Not really no. Just in our universe…." Ford said.

"You're are in charge of the SGC with, the General here." she said pointing at Ford.

"A joint command? That's, different." Landry said. "George here informs me you two need a lot of power. How much exactly?"

"About 700 gigawatts." the two said.

"You two do that a lot?" Landry asked.

"Sorry, it became habit over the years." she said.

"We now do it much more to drive our friends crazy." Ford said with a smile she shared.

"Basically though sir, we would pretty much need all the power in the continental United States."

"Then it's doable then?"

"I'm sorry." the two said again.

"We've known about the power depletion from the ZPM for sometime and in addition to the research Major Carter was doing, we have built infrastructure in Area 51 to use the all the power in the U.S. grid to activate it." Hammond said.

"That's ingenious." Ford said impressed.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it's not enough to give us the upper hand in a battle against the Ori fleet." Landry said as he signed off on something. Ford, out of habit, reached out to co-sign.

"Sorry, I forgot where we were for a moment." he said dropping his hands as he got looks.

"No problem General. Kinda weird for a first name though, but they told me you used to live in the Lost City of Atlantis so, maybe that's normal there. You can tell me about it another time. My question to you both now is, can you use your device to cloak this planet with all the power of the U.S.?"

"It's, possible sir. We'd have to do some calculations." she said.

"Excellent." he said turning to a white haired man. "Charlie, I need a speech to tell the American people that they will be without power for a undisclosed amount of time."

"Yes sir."

"You two pack whatever you need. You're going to Area 51."

"We'll only need the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Merlin's device." she said.

"I have an idea. And it if works, we'll be able to get rid of the Ori not only in this universe, but ours as well." Ford said with a small laugh as he rubbed his chin.

"How so?" she asked.

"How many ships you say you think is coming?"

"Five at last estimate." Hammond said.

"I need six of the biggest naquada infused nuke bombs you have, plus a few people to help load and unload them into and out of our ship."

"I like this plan." she said nodding in understanding.

"I'm not following." Landry said.

"Trust me, this will work. This is what we'll do…."

Landry sat at his desk as they got everything ready and then did a count down till he was on.

"My fellow Americans and fellow nations, our planet faces a very grave threat. The same recent forces that attacked us without reason or provocation are again massing for another assault. I can assure you, we intended to meet this aggression with a much better attack than before. And according to the people behind the attack, everyone that is able will see the results of our efforts in crushing this foe. However, in order to achieve this victory, we will need to divert a significant portion of the electrical energy in American to a research facility in Nevada…"

In area 51, a lot of people were listening in to the broadcast while a group of scientist, plus Doctor Lee and both Carters were setting up Merlin's device. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the corner out of the way as men were putting the third large gate busting nuke into the ship.

"How that?" Lee asked as he worked on something hooked up to the Ancient chair.

"Nope, still getting too much variance." she said.

"Give me a moment." he said going to a laptop.

"The idea you have planned is basically perfect, but are you really sure…."

"She can go anywhere Sam. It's a time machine, so nothing but another time machine like it can cause it not to land where I want. As soon as they drop out of hyperspace, I have their coordinates."

"You mean like landing on or at the same place as another T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Yes."

"Okay, looks like all systems are in the green and everything should work right now." Lee said.

"I'm plugging it in now." she said hooking up the attachments.

"General, the Daedalus just reported 5 Ori ships headed our way." a airman said.

"How many more to load?" Ford asked.

"One more General." another airman said as he pushed the fifth through the door.

"Wow, it's working." she said looking at a screen that showed lines all over the U.S. that was diverting power directly to them.

"Colonel, we are running out of time." Hammonds voice said over the speaker as they saw the percentage number jump to 80.

"We're almost there sir, the capacitors are loading."

"What about you General?" Lee asked.

"Not till the field is up, otherwise they might retreat on the first attack."

"Colonel, two ships are heading to fire upon Area 51." Hammond said.

"95. It's slowing to a dead crawl now." Lee said. "We're not going to make it."

"Do it Sam. There's should be enough and just long enough for me to do my part." he said entering the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The strange sound filled the air and made some papers fly around as he disappeared.

"Colonel!"

"Activating now sir!"

Everyone on the planet noticed a bright light surround them and the Ori ships saw a light envelop the planet as it completely disappeared.

"Status Major?"

"They are just hovering….new report. One ship, now two ships destroyed. They are firing and regroup….three ships dead sir." Lorne said as he heard the Daedalus speak to him from the headpiece.

Back at Area 51, a bright beam of pure energy went right through where Sam and Lee were standing.

"Whoa!" Lee exclaimed.  
"We're totally safe." she said.

"Truly fascinating Mistress." K-9 said.

Everyone looked up as they heard the grinding and winding noise and saw the T.A.R.D.I.S reappear.

"A complete success." Ford said walking out after the other men also left. "I popped in, dropped a nuke into that large room where their power source was, set to explode three seconds after being pushed out the door and boom! They never saw it coming."

"Did my counterpart enjoy the show?"

"Up till she passed out, um…third ship I think. Maybe too much excitement."

"That…doesn't sound like something she would normally do." Lee said concerned and confused.

"Well, she is still recovering, and knowing her…as to my curiosity, she probably started asking questions."

"I think the black hole being a power source and a lot of the math behind it was too much to grasp at the moment. She's okay though. Well, let's get back to the SGC."

"I can tell you how much gratitude I have for what you have done for this planet General, Colonel. I have to admit, I wasn't the only one who didn't think this was probably going to work." Landry said as they walked the halls.

"For both plans sir?"

"More his than yours Colonel. We barely understand the Ancient shuttle that has time capabilities. Let alone your ship. They pretty much blew up one right after another."

"Technically, I dropped in for a total of five seconds in each ship. Really I was in five places at one time almost. No offense to anyone, but only someone who really knows what they are doing could perform that action and not cause a mass paradox." Ford said.

"So, is there any time table you have in mind on when you are returning home and when we get our Carter back?"

"K-9 says we can get home at any time. Coordinates are all locked in and ready. As for your Carter, she still asleep but totally stable. One of the nurses is in there in case she tried to get up and leave again to fast."

"Good to hear." Landry said as they stood outside the doors to the gate room. "How do you two feel about cameras?"

"Picture taken for prosperity? Sure." Ford said shrugging.

"I'm meaning it as, saying hello to the entire world."

"Good bye…"

"On no. Not this time buster." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "As much as the thought is nice and all, sir, we don't belong here…"

"I know that Colonel. But you two were instrumental in saving this world and dealing a crippling blow to the Ori. As much as I have been told by several of my military personal to, talk you into staying and helping us out more, I don't think anything I say will keep you here."

"They want to have us forced to stay?" Ford asked.

"A few of them made that, sort of suggestion. However, I am in charge and you just saved us. And saved our Carter. Forcing anything would not only be wrong, but from what I gather about this, Time Lord thing…yes, we have a show here called Doctor Who as well. Crossing a Time Lord isn't a good idea."

"No, it's not." Ford stated grimily.

"I would like you two to say something. Even tell them you are from another universe if you want."

They really didn't want to do it but had little choice as the door opened at that moment and several cameras were pointed at them suddenly, some taking pictures while the others were live broadcasting. A lot of them were reporters asking questions.

"Oh man…" Ford muttered.

"Smile, you're hero's." Landry said smiling for the reporters.

Many of them started to notice the stars on his shoulders and the higher rank on hers. And then started asking about when the promotion took place for her and who he was.

"You want to start…"

"No." she said. "I don't even want to be here."

Ford made a slashing motion across his throat and it had the opposite result. They thought they were about to be stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please." Landry said waving his hands in the air. "Please, calm down. Please, they are going to talk, but first you need to calm down."

They slowly did and then finally stopped talking.

"Thank you sir." Ford said rubbing his hands together nervously. "Here's how this is going to work people. And I'm talking to the reporters, not everyone watching, out there in the rest of the world. We have been given permission to tell you the truth so, please don't ask or do anything until we are finished. A, experiment to save this planet was happening and, it failed. Sorry to say it was me and this Carter's fault. Your turn."

"Though not intentionally. Yes my name is Samantha Carter, but I come from another universe that also has the SGC and is fighting the Ori. As of today, you people are fairing a lot better than we are. We've only managed to take out one Ori ship in our universe. We were working on an experiment that involved cloaking technology, which is what was used to cloak this planet earlier to protect it. And then the ships were destroyed by means that we can't go into. Mostly because many people probably wouldn't believe it." she said, nervous at first.

A few people muttered something about magic.

"No magic was involved. That, doesn't exist. We'll just say, very superior technological means were used and no one save me and this Carter could even begin to understand half of it. However, because of our arrival, the Carter of this universe was injured, but currently she is stable and recovering. We plan on giving what help we can before we go back to our universe. Once we are gone, we can't come back."

"Who are you?" one reporter asked quickly.

"My name is General Carter. Now, if you people will please excuse us.." he said placing a hand on her back. "We have a few things to do before we leave."

Landry answered other questions as they left.

"That went well." she muttered. "I'm rather surprised at the fact we just told the world who we really were and where we came from."

"I'm thinking about going home to Sally, finding some Ori ships and blowing the hell out of them."

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., they were getting ready to get going.

"Mistress."

"Yes K-9?"

"We cannot leave yet."

"We're going to take her to the infirmary before leaving." Carter said.

"That is not the problem I am addressing Mistress, nor will there be any further problems for you or the Master concerning the Cascade Entropy Failure theory."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ford asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has its own unique quantum signature which has changed yours and the Mistresses, permanently. It has also happened to Mistress Sally as well."

"Cool. What about the rest of the family?" Ford said.

"They have not all stayed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. long enough for the change to take effect."

"Wait, what about her?" Carter asked.

"Being we are currently in her universe, her signature will not change Mistress. Unless she stays for over a year."

"I'm guessing she isn't one of the ones that arrived back when we had all those other versions of SG-1 at the base." Ford said.

"Correct Master."

"What is it we are forgetting then K-9?" he asked.

"Merlin's device Master."

"Oh boy." she muttered. "I completely spaced it."

"There is a further problem Master, Mistress." K-9 said as he linked up to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and had the screen open.

For the next couple of hours, K-9 showed them both files on what was happening on Earth and the different files he got from the computers in the SGC showing the state of current affairs.

"This isn't our universe, but we have to do something." she said saddened by the info. "You must have had K-9 check on things for a reason."

"Mostly it was to see how they were doing technologically. See if they had anything that would help us. Other than the idea for making a super infrastructure for mass energy transfer…"

"Colonel, General, the President, General Hammond and several other people would like to see you in, what you call the former briefing room." a airman said entering.

"Is that are things?" she asked looking at the large couple of crates on a rolling cart he was pushing.

"Yes Colonel." he said as another airman came in and helped him unload it onto the floor.

"Thanks. Tell them we'll be right there." Ford said.

After they left and made sure everything was all there, he closed the door.

"We're not leaving…."

"I'm about to cuss out several people. I'd rather have the T.A.R.D.I.S. nearby when I do. Wake her up. We're dropping her off." he said setting the coordinates.

The people outside were surprised when the blue box left. They called downstairs quickly only to hear about it showing up in the briefing room. Papers were thrown around as she finally materialized. Several men had their guns out and at ready while many of the Joint Chiefs and other advisors were away from the table. Landry and Hammond stood at the head while Lee and a couple other scientist were standing at the other end, Lee holding their Merlin's device that was in storage earlier. A disheveled and tired looking Carter walked out followed by the other two. She sat down at the table, not even bothering to say anything and rubbed her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hammond asked.

"Sorry, I forgot she has a tendency to cause the air to shift when leaving or landing. Major Carter, though I recommend after a actual good nights rest, will be ready to work again." Ford said.

"Major?"

"You'll have to forgive me sir. They spent a good hour telling me about what happened and everything else that has happened so far. I got a headache at the moment, but should be ready to start work tomorrow."

"That's good. We have a problem we'd like you to fix before you two leave." Landry said. "We assume that our Doctor Jackson could figure it out, but he's not here."

"We, um….don't know how this fully works much less operates. We had no clues on what it was or even did once it was found and it was put into storage with other items. Once I saw what you had and what it did, I had it found and brought here. But I still don't know how it works. Only you two know all that." Lee said as he set the device on the table. "We can't even read the keys."

"We can help, on a few conditions." she said. "Give you a full translation, technical diagrams, power output and things of that nature. Everything you'd need in order to cloak this planet or any other planet or even a small location."

"Conditions?" Hammond asked perplexed. "That tone sounds a lot like insubordination Colonel."

"No offense sir, but you are not my commander. This isn't my universe." she snapped. "It sickens me to see how bad things are really going on in this universe."

"We sent the last couple of hours looking at very disturbing images. Plus looking over detailed reports, some of them actual paper reports. This SGC and this American government have completely lost their original meaning. This country has turned out worse than that movie with Bruce Willis and Denzel Washington called Martial Law."

"People are dying out there, and not just from the few riots we saw. Brutal beatings for protesting! Killing people for having a voice! Children are out there dying because they have no parents, no food, no clean water, barely any sanitation! Disease that were once cured out now running ramped in several areas of this country! This planet was attacked three years ago! By now, our universe would have had half the problems fixed and be out there exploring again." she yelled as she pointed at the gate out the window.

"You cut ties with everyone out there, including the Asguard. Abandoned every planet you put people and infrastructure on. Just brought everyone home to a dying planet. Every nation is in total chaos despite the fact that the crisis has been averted and the Ori were beaten back heavily."

"They were only beaten back because up that ship of yours General!" Hammond shouted. "We're dealing with problems you probably can't even begin to comprehend! There's people out there thinking we should surrender and join the Ori. Others are just terrorist bent on taking over governments to do what they feel is the right thing, either because American couldn't do it right, some religions reason or because of reasons we haven't learned yet! Yeah, your universe is doing much better. Your planet wasn't attacked by the Ori like ours was. What makes you think you can do better in this situation?!"

"Tell the truth about everything concerning the SGC. About the people who work here and did work here and what they did. Bring back certain people who were fired or got rid of. Get rid of the Martial Law and apologize for every mistake and failure. Rebuild and forget about the money involved. Go back to the barter system if you have to. Make some sort of peace treaty with the other countries. Everyone knows there is life out there and not all of aliens are friendly. That should be enough to make everyone come together and realize that if the people on this planet don't start getting along, you're all going to blow each other up and then the enemy out there wins just like they are hoping for. The chaos has to stop or else the enemy won't be want everyone will have to worry about. It will be how the survivors will cope and manage to survive when this planet turns into a nuclear holocaust."

"You now have a defense against the Ori and if you park your ships into close orbit, just inside the field, they can beam more of those nukes into any more Ori ships that show up, given enough time. When they fire those powerful beams, their shields fluctuate enough to beam something through, so you don't need us or our ship to do it for you. If she is anything like me and once she reads my notes, she'll be able to do it all." Carter said.

"And if we don't do any of that and just stay on the course were currently on?" Landry asked.

"Even if you kept the planet cloaked constantly, there isn't enough power to even keep it going for 8 years. And that's if you managed to hook up the power from other countries. There is not enough materials to build more ships and certainly not enough crystals, naquada or other needed supplies to keep ships running. Things have to change or this planet will be a burning cinder in space in less than a decade. I know for a fact that this planet does not have the resources much less the space to continue hiding for ten years behind a giant cloak. There is other enemies out there besides the Ori and more than likely, them losing five ships was barely felt." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several memory crystals and placed them before Major Carter. "You know what, do what you want. Save your own necks. Here's all the info you need for that and our notes. No one ever listens to the people who are right and trying to save lives, so why should it start now."

Carter was about to say something when he pushed her in and closed the door. More papers scattered and people held up their arms as the ship left despite the fact several armed guards had went to stop them from leaving. They dropped in on Mitchell and found him in a wheelchair and drinking. He was shocked that they came by. And even more shocked though also sadden about hearing about how his counterpart was doing so much better. Ford used the healing device and fixed his problem making him be able to completely walk again. They told him to try and go back to the SGC and make them do the right things and then left. McKay was surprised when he came home to find them and a blue box in his spacious living room. He tried to flirt with her but stopped quickly after a gun was shown to him. Carter convinced him to use his influence and money to help others and to go back and help the SGC fix all their mistakes. And with that, they left.

Cam was walking around the room, pacing as he talked to the air. As soon as he started hearing a strange yet very familiar noise, he backed up to the door as he watched a blue phone booth appear in the middle of the room. The door opened moments later and the two stepped out.

"Cam." they both said happily.

"You know, I had thought, as did everyone else, that something happened and that you two got lost or were still cloaked because there was a problem that that device of Merlin's. However, it looks like…."

"There was a problem." she said.

"Oh really." he said crossing his arms.

"How long have we been gone?" Ford asked as he looked at his watch.

"Just over a week."

"You set the coordinates wrong again." she said giving him a look. "Sally is not going to be happy with us."

"Better than we being gone a year." he muttered sadly. "Hopefully she'll understand. At least she really loves your parents."

"You two weren't in here for a week were you?"

"No. The machine actually worked like it was suppose to. However, due to a experiment in another universe that another Major Carter was doing, we got pulled into theirs."

"And it was not a good universe. They are in serious trouble." Ford said.

"So you stayed to help…."

"No. I told them how to help themselves and gave a few notes and then we left. Whether they survive or not is not my concern."

"Trust me Cam." she said seeing the questioning look on Mitchell's face. "They dug themselves a very deep pit that they may never get out of. I'd rather not think about it anymore. We'll tell it all in a debriefing I know Landry will want to hear."

"Why are you in here?" Ford asked.

"Um…well." he said glancing around as he tried to come up with something other than the truth.

"Colonel? Don't lie to us."

"It's my shift. We figured you both had got stuck in the field and couldn't get back. Even Teal'c came looking with the Sodan cloak, but found nothing obviously. We've been coming in here and talking every so often, to keep you two from getting bored or thinking we had forgotten about you. Sure you had the T.A.R.D.I.S., but Lee said that the device might have had some effect on its systems that kept you from fazing back into our dimension, which is why you hadn't came back."

"That wouldn't be the case much less happen, but seeing as we didn't come back right away, even I would have thought that idea." she said. "Is Landry still here at the moment?"

"Yep. Another fours hours and we can all go home." Mitchell said looking at his watch.

"Good. We're going to get the device and other equipment out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, take it to our lab, meet you and the rest of SG-1 in the briefing room. From there, we will explain everything, and then I'm going home even if I have to resign to get out of here."

"Works for me. I haven't been home all this week anyway." he said as he opened the door to leave. "Oh, by the way, General O'Neill called and wanted to know the instant you two were back. Might want to call him now."

Landry and the rest of SG-1 thought it was a, interesting tale. Though in that universe, they had learned something about Daniel being sighted, in theirs, there still was no news as of yet. Even though the idea for the massive power system was a great idea that could be used to cloak the planet, it was not going to be implemented. It would mean telling too many people and probably just end up with the existence of the gate having to be revealed to the world. However, the idea of using the T.A.R.D.I.S to pop in and blow the ships up, that was a idea that Landry liked a lot and because it was such a great idea, he had ten of the newest gate buster nukes put into the T.A.R.D.I.S. for if they encountered a Ori vessel or one came to Earth.


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER 99

EPISODE……………THE SHROUD

They had heard, from one of the SG teams that had been sent out on spying missions, that there was a new Prior preaching. Though it was a different sort of preaching. So SG-1 was sent to go find out about this new Prior. It was a simple people they came to. Kinda medievalish with a sort of old country, almost old west type of living. There wasn't any guns, or none that they noticed, much less any weapons unless you counted farming equipment, rake, pitch fork, that sort of thing. They were talking to one of the leaders of the town as they walked through it, passing by the many people going about their business. SG-1 was in their off world black outfits while Ford was wearing a blood red three piece suit, plus his coat like always, and his cane. He didn't wear his SGC vest because the inside of his coat carried all those things, extra ammo, C-4 and C-5, small med kit, stuff like that.

"He was very persuasive." Tevaris said as they rounded a corner by one of the bigger buildings. He wore a black faded cloak with old black leather pants, also worn out and faded, plus a button up sweater shirt, sort of gray to light black. The book of Origin was in his hand under his arm.

"Convert or die. Yeah, I'd say that's some bite." Mitchell said.

"Oh no. Quite the opposite in fact. He talked about life and salvation." Tevaris said. "The blessings of the Ori."

"He didn't threaten you?" Vala asked.

"He spoke of the religion. He also left this book with us to read and consider." he said waving the book. "He said he'd be back today to hear our answer."

"Good, I'd like to see this new guy." Ford said as he followed along next to Sam with one hand in his pocket. The other was holding the cane, either using it or on his shoulder.

"So do I." Carter said. "Trevaris, your people are not alone. This is happening on countless other planets out there. And those people who have refused, very few survive."

"Are you saying this Prior's claims are false?"

"Very false. There is no salvation, no ascending. It's all meaningless worship." Ford said.

"And what sort of evidence do you have to support your position?" he asked looking at them as he turned around.

"Telling you I am an Ancient probably won't help. Otherwise, I'd just say take us at our word. Sure, we could probably bring people who have survived the attacks and/or destruction of most of their people, but even then, you might think it a hoax." Ford said.

"True."

"We really have no way of proving it." Carter said. "However, if you refuse to bow down and worship them, we will do our best to try and help your people."

"Unfortunately, we can't make any promises. But we've seen many villages and even bigger cites wiped out from refusing." Mitchell said.

"Yet, as I have said, he spoke of no death or destruction as you state has happened to others. He only spoke of the positive merits of Origin as true salvation."

"Hmm, I call it a soft sell as a new approach." Mitchell said.

"Makes sense." Carter said. "So many others have fought back or left the planet entirely, making the Ori loose followers instead of gaining. This way, they draw them in slowly, but still draw them in."

"Very sneaky." Ford muttered.

Everyone around them got excited as some people started yelling.

"The Prior returns! The Prior returns!"

"Trevaris. Whatever you and your people do, it's up to you lot. However, we would prefer that the Prior doesn't know we are here." Mitchell said as the man started to leave.

He nodded pointing at a open tent and then continued off as the group took cover inside and waited to see who the Prior was. Everyone in the village came and got close, but made a path for the Prior as he walked down between them. A staff in his hand and a hood over his head. He stopped as Trevaris walked up.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you Trevaris. Have you contemplated your divine right?" a familiar to the SG team voice asked.

"We have Prior. We wish to hear more of your wisdom."

"It is not my wisdom. But the wisdom of the ages passed on by the only true gods." the Prior said removing his hood. "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Oh my god." Carter muttered.

"How could you Daniel…" Vala asked sadly.

"I'm going to kill him." Ford growled.

It took everything that Teal'c and Mitchell had to hold Ford back from going out and beating Daniel to death. Teal'c ended up having to hit him rather hard across the back of the neck to knock him out in order to keep their position from being found. Once Daniel the Prior left, they went back to base.

"Damn Teal'c. I knew you could hit." Ford said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm surprised you didn't break my neck."

"I am glad as well. I did not wish to cause you harm, however, you lost control." Teal'c said as he and the rest of SG-1 was waiting at the table for Landry to leave his office.

"General, you almost compromised our position." Mitchell said.

"Sorry. I didn't think about it first. Not like he could do anything to me anyway."

"Okay, what can you tell me, or should I ask, what happened first?" Landry asked as he walked out and sat at the head of the table, in one of the other chairs. Ford had to use the chair he made because it supported his weight load, unlike the rest.

"Daniel is a Prior General." Vala said. "Ford here, almost went out and attacked him."

"Which is why Teal'c and I had to restrain him to keep ourselves from being compromised." Mitchell said.

"General. I can understand if you felt betrayed or something…."

"You have no idea." Ford muttered.

"And if it had just been you on the planet, then it would have been okay. You'd survive obviously. However, you have to play as a team member."

"Yes sir. I won't do that again. I think it was more an instinctual reaction."

"So, any ideas why he joined the other team?" Landry asked.

"I'm guessing that Adria must have done something to him." Vala said. "She once before stated about having plans for him, but we managed to escape before learning what they were."

"Merlin's memories must have left his mind and then she brainwashed him into believing Origin." Ford grumbled.

"Daniel was more opposed to the idea of Origin than you were Ford. We know he'd never willing to preach their beliefs." Carter said.

"The saddest part, other than him being a Prior, is he did it so well. It was like a Jehovah witness actually getting through a front door for once. He told them many things about Origin that involved getting salvation, but not one word about death, genocide or destruction if they failed to believe." Mitchell said. "If I didn't know the truth, I almost would have believed what he was saying."

"Maybe that's why Daniel's preaching that way." Vala said. "He's one of the most peaceful men I have ever came across. He must still be in there somewhere."

"That would make sense. He actually should have known I was there." Ford said. "Ever other Prior has usually noticed."

"There is also an unfortunate chance that Daniel is actually gone." Carter said sadly. "When we last saw and heard from him, he was having trouble discerning between himself and Merlin. Merlin might have completely overridden Daniel. We have no idea if he was tortured or not and being weak to begin with, Adria's brainwashing, if that is what has happened, may have turned him to their side completely. We have to face the fact, he might be gone from us."

The team looked at each other and it was easy for Landry to see they each thought about that possible fact, and the fact they may end up having to kill him later.

"Despite this misfortune, we cannot leave Daniel Jackson behind." Teal'c stated. "We must save him in hopes that he is still apart of us."

"You'll have to use that anti-Prior device to capture him." Landry said. "Unless there is some other way you all haven't said anything about."

They shook their heads.

"What about your time ship General?" Landry asked.

"Not unless he was in her. And Daniel would know that so he'd steer as clear from it as possible if he saw it."

"What if this is Daniel?" Vala said. "And Adria is using him as bait to capture us."

"That makes perfect sense. She wants you and won't kill you Vala. And she wants me to use as an example, as do the Ori." Ford said.

"Whatever he is, bait for a trap or actually a member of the opposite team, we have to go after him." Mitchell said. "Agreed?"

The rest of SG-1 nodded.

"Then you have a go." Landry said.

Daniel was standing on a bench preaching from the book as the people of the village were listening. They were rather surprised went a bright light surrounded the Prior and he disappeared.

The team was inside the Odyssey, in one of the rooms near a large set of windows looking out into space. Though Colonel Carter wasn't there, she was on the bridge, in command. There was a table there, along with the anti-Prior device, currently active, the same chair that Anubis clone was in, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mitchell and Teal'c had zat guns pointed as Daniel was beamed up in front of them. He looked at them and then at the zats a moment before at them again.

"Damn, what took you guys so long?"

They were surprised. Teal'c lowered his zat as Mitchell fired. The book dropped and Ford grabbed the front of the robe before he crumpled to the floor.

"We've got him Sam." Mitchell reported as Ford lifted Daniel over his shoulder and took him into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Good work." Carter said before turning to the Major near her. "Take us into hyperspace."

"Yes sir."

She came down about half an hour later after hearing that Daniel had been changed and locked into the chair.

"I guess the anti-Prior device is working." she said walking in.

"He didn't stop us from zatting him." Mitchell said.

"We know he's still with us." Vala said.

"How?" Carter asked.

"Well, I think it was the words he used once he saw us." Vala said repeating them.

"Sounds like him." Carter said as Ford walked up to Daniel.

"General…"

"I'm not going to kill him. Or attack him." he said leaning down slightly and putting his hand near Daniel's face.

Daniel woke up as he heard a loud snap and felt something brush his nose.

"Oh, hey Ford."

"Daniel." he said and then smacked him across the side of the head.

"OW!"

"What the hell were you thinking back there?! She was distracted! All someone had to do was shoot her and then the war would probably have been over, or at least we would have caused a lot of chaos in their ranks!"

"Um…I can explain." he said as he tried to sit up and then noticed he was strapped down. "This isn't necessary."

"Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm not a threat to any of you."

"Oh, does that mean that you'll kill the other people on this ship?" Ford asked.

"No. Rather harsh there….you're different somehow." he said looking more closely at Ford. "Not as tall…."

"Not important right now." Ford muttered as he back away.

"What's with the suit too? Even you face has changed…." Daniel said confused. "And I can feel a power in you…."

"Daniel, we don't want to do this, but there is someone with their finger over the button ready to beam you out into space if you try anything." Mitchell said.

"Daniel, can you please tell us what is going on? You sound like the guy we know, but you don't look it. So?" Carter asked.

"Oh, it's all part of a plan we have going on." he said sitting back.

"We?" they all asked.

"Yes, me and Merlin. He's still up there."

"Thanks for keeping her at bay while we escaped." Mitchell said. "However, I think the Generals idea was better."

"We couldn't let Merlin's weapon fall into Adrias hands."

"We would have it if you hadn't pushed me away." Ford said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not something I wanted to do…"

"And yet you did. Good thing I healed quickly, because I broke my leg when I hit the DHD."

"Why are you a Prior Daniel?" Carter asked.

"Like I said, part of the plan." he said explaining how he made it appear to Adria that he decided to follow the path of Origin. "She seemed to know everything about me. She had a tremendous power of persuasion. It was almost as if I could hear her tiny little voice inside my head telling me what to believe. So, I let her believe that she was getting to me, turning me."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Because I needed her to trust me."

"And did she?" Vala asked. "Don't get me wrong, you are a terrible liar, but you are no where near as good as me."

"She's right Daniel. You suck more than anyone I have ever know. If you're lying, I have always been able to tell." Ford said.

"And what does my eyes say right now?"

"I don't know." he said looking away. "I get this really creepy feeling every time I look at you. But she has a point, how is it you fooled her?"

"Daniel didn't Primy." Merlin said taking over Daniel's body and making Ford jerk. "I was able to protect Daniel and make Adria think that he had succumbed to her will."

"Merlin?" Carter asked.

"It was necessary for the plan. We ended up spending many moments, in prayer you could say. We faked it very well and eventually, she trusted us so much, she turned us into a Prior."

"How did she do that?" Ford asked. Daniel said. "That jewel that she were around her neck is more than just a gem that protects her from attacks. It also is what is used to turn others into Priors."

"Why did she turn you Daniel?" Vala asked.

"She knew I was her best chance at converting Earth. And you hopefully." he said glancing at Vala.

"That figures." Vala muttered.

"Daniel, that only explains why she wanted to believe you, but not why she had to." Carter said.

"She had to know that I am the only one that would even be able to try…wait, I take that back, would be able to stop you, even after you overcame the device here." Ford said.

"True. However, turning me was also so I could finish the weapon. She can't do it while I have the knowledge to complete it. She knows the device can be used to wipe out the Ancients and so I told her I would finish it for her." Daniel said surprising everyone further.

"Did you?" Mitchell asked.

"No. But it is close. I needed to have the rest of my plan in place before I finished it."

"And that part of the plan is?" Mitchell asked.

"I need to be made into a Prior."

"Hello." Vala said.

"And once I was a Prior, like now, I could steal a Ori ship and fly it through the Supergate to the Ori galaxy with the weapon on board and destroy them."

"I know what you are thinking and the plan you have in mind." Ford said.

"Can you read his mind now?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Though it is rather obvious, if you think about it long enough. He said he had to use the Supergate." Ford said.

"Which is currently open so they can't send more ships." Mitchell said.

"But if we shut it down, then a Ori ship with the weapon could go through." Carter said realizing everything. "Which is why you needed to get back to us so we would shut the gate down so you can."

"Exactly."

"You do know we have to go back to Earth and talk to Jack and maybe several others about this, right?" Ford asked.

"Oh yes. So go do it. Time is of the essence." he said with a small wave of his hands.

The ship was currently in orbit while they were back in the SGC. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was by the window, seeing as that is how they got back down on Earth, plus if anything started to happen on the ship, they could get there quickly and go back several minutes to stop anything from happening if anything started to happen. Jack, being a higher rank, took Ford's seat from him. So he was leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S. door while the rest of SG-1 was at the table with Landry and Jack. Before they all sat down to talk and tell Jack everything they learned, there was a argument that took place before they arrived in the briefing room.

Jack had just arrived and was walking the hallway towards the briefing room when both Carter's and Mitchell walked up.

"Sir." two of them said.

"Hey Jack."

"Mitchell, Carter. What is with the suit Ford? You're suppose to be in uniform or in a BDU like everyone else." he said looking him over slightly. "Just having those stars on that coat doesn't count."

"I have patches too." he said showing both arms.

"Still doesn't count. Go get changed."

"I can't. And won't." Ford stated.

"Excuse me?"

"As stupid as this is going to sound sir, he really can't. Whether it is physiological or actually true…" she said as Ford snorted indignantly. "We had him put on a few different BDU's, and they all made him itch. Lam only found something on one of them, but otherwise. Anyway, since his regeneration, he only wears three piece suits, anywhere we go."

"There are some exceptions. Don't work out in this or walk around the house." Ford said. "Plus the run we do, or workouts, or to bed."

"He also has this cane too, but we don't see it all that often." Mitchell said.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said with a small laugh. "A cane? Okay, jokes over. Go get changed."

"No. I like this look and I'm keeping it this way. You can have me fired or court-martialed if you wish Jack. I'm not changing." he stated with a shrug before turning and walking away.

"What the hell is going on? He's never been that insubordinate. What did Landry say?"

"Seeing as SG-1 has a rather high success in saving the planet, galaxy, universe and stuff like that. He didn't seem to care much. Sure, not many people on the base are real happy with him being allowed to walk around in something other than standard issue clothes, but other than whatever he is working on getting done, I mostly think his cooking tides everything over. If anything, the regeneration made him a better cook." Mitchell said.

"I think it is a Time Lord thing sir. Seriously, I just got used to it. At first, I thought it was some faze he might be going through and when he didn't stop. He's still the same Ford we all know and love, but he really changed mentally as well."

"How so?"

"He's not as aggressive about things like he used to be. It takes a lot to piss him off sometimes. I really thought he was going to go crazy when the N.I.D. came and tried to take the T.A.R.D.I.S. away, claiming it wasn't being used correctly. He just snorted and walked away. They tried all day to get into that ship and even when he opened the door, a shield activated keeping them out. Only he could go in and out. They came back with more equipment and even orders to be allowed to look around inside, but the T.A.R.D.I.S. has always kept them out. Only a select few people, outside our family unit, are allowed inside. They stopped trying about a month ago." Carter said.

"He wasn't even fazed when they tried to take his car. He just laughed and walked away sir. Told some airmen to inform him if they ever succeeded to get in and went back to work. We all saw the video of them trying for hours before giving up. Whatever he installed into the new General Lee, that shield was not going down. He just ignored the orders to allow them to have it as well." Mitchell said.

"And none of this graced my desk? Why?"

"Well, the President wasn't behind any of the orders or other orders, so, that might explain it sir." Carter said.

"Other orders?" Jack asked.

"The N.I.D. is still trying to get info on the T.A.R.D.I.S., K-9, his blood work, my blood work, and Sally's blood work. So far, the President has been backing Ford in keeping that information from anyone." Carter said.

"He did get really pissed and broke one of the agents jaws." Mitchell said. "Haven't seen him that mad since."

"What caused that?" Jack asked.

"Actually sir, I would have done the same, or worse if he hadn't done it. Those agents, and so far, Barret has not been with them that have came much less behind the orders. That time, those three agents came to do test on Sally, with or without our permission. Had orders from several high ranking officers, a few senators and congressmen that know about the Stargate project."

"They tried to take your daughter?" Jack asked appalled.

"Oh yeah." Mitchell said. "We were all out having a picnic, SG-1, Janet, Cassandra and her boyfriend, even got Ishta to join us. Who else was there Sam?"

"Um...Rally came. Nice lady but becomes really weird around new guns. Oh, mom and dad, plus Mark and his family. Daniel's parents. I think that was it." Carter said. "Anyway, we were all chatting away and enjoying ourselves when they walked up. All I can guess is that they were thinking that since we were in a public place with so many people also enjoying the park, that there wouldn't be a scene."

"The General didn't even have his guns or coat on sir. A very rare picture. Anyway, they walked up in their suits and glasses, showed who they were and even showed the papers. Everyone heard what they said." Mitchell said.

"Ford laughed thinking it was some sort of joke, and a bad one. Told them to go away and started to sit down again. When they said no and one of them tried to touch Sally, he punched that guy out and held a steak knife on the other two. Only those of us nearby him heard what he said, and I won't repeat it." Carter said with a shudder.

"O'Neill."

Jack turned seeing Teal'c and Vala walking up.

"Hey T. Vala."

"What's going on?" Vala asked.

"We're just talking." Mitchell said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Ford." Carter said.

"Hmm. On what subject are we talking about with General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I was wondering about why he was wearing a suit. And then they were telling me about some incident with a picnic.."

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a growl of anger. "Had Ford Carter not sent those men away, I would have disemboweled them despite the consequences."

"One of those, if we were on Chulak sort of things?"

"I have seen many things on this planet that have appalled and shocked me O'Neill. But on that day, I was sickened by the act that almost took place. After all that Ford Carter has done for the people here and this planet. They tried to take his only child…"

"I know Teal'c. There is some very sick people out there who care nothing for what we do." Jack said touching Teal'c shoulder. "I can remember a time when they tried to take you away too."

"I didn't hear what he told those two men, but whatever it was, the terror in their eyes was so great that I had never seen it in any of the faces I saw when I was under the control of that Goa'uld." Vala said.

"General, Colonels." Walter said walking up. "Is everything okay? Landry sent me to get you all."

"Oh, we were just reminiscing Walter." Jack said casually. "Tell him we'll be right there."

"Yes sir." he said nodding.

"I never heard about the picnic incident. He must have decided to keep it secret."

"Probably didn't want you to worry sir. You know what it is like to loose a child. At least I think that might be why he didn't say anything. We know you were offered to join us, but…."

"Right." Jack said snapping his fingers. "I remember that offer now. We all went to a movie as a family. Something was on that Charlie wanted to see really badly. They haven't tried anything since have they?"

"As far as I know, no. Since we have the T.A.R.D.I.S., Janet comes over at least once a month to check on Sally with the medical equipment in it. No test results of any kind leave the T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter said.

"You call me if you need any help. Now, as for his outfit."

"Give it up sir. You won't get anywhere." she said with a small smile. "Even the President has given up."

They went to the briefing and all sat down. They all told him the things Daniel said.

"They knew they were no match for her power and they couldn't let her have Merlin's weapon, so they fooled her into thinking he changed sides in order to implement the plan we told you about." Carter said.

"She thinks it is being made to be used on the Ancients." Mitchell said.

"Only Daniel could be this stupid." Jack muttered as he rubbed his face.

"It is also possible this is a very elaborate plan that Daniel and Adria made in order to make us shut down the gate so more of their forces could come to our galaxy. However, we know Merlin is in there because he spoke to us a few times."

"Well Ford, what do you think? Getting any answers from on high?" Jack asked looking upwards.

"Other than mom saying everyone is rather jittery, I'm paraphrasing here, they aren't saying much else. Not allowed. However, it has been hinted at that Daniel is telling the truth."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Jack said.

"Let's go. Anyone else want to come with?"

They shook their heads and watched the T.A.R.D.I.S. leave after a few moments. The two guards in the room stepped out after the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed and the two Generals asked them to leave.

"Jack, Ford."

"Daniel." Ford said sitting on the table as Jack walked up.

"This is a new look for you Daniel. And not a good one."

"Yes, well." he said shrugging. "Jack, did you get demoted while I was gone?"

(In case anyone else didn't notice, back in the briefing room, Jack had two stars on his lapels. In this scene, he only had one on each lapel. Can anyone say, Wardrobe malfunction?)

"Hmm?" Jack asked confused.

"Jack, you're missing a couple stars." Ford said walking over and noticing. "There was two when we entered the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"I had to change shirts. I forgot how powerful the water pressure was in there and when I was washing my hands, I got sprayed all over the front of my chest. So I went to my room…."

"And forgot a couple stars. No wonder you took so long to come back. I was thinking it was all that food they have that probably taste like MRE's, or worse."

"You should come work for the Pentagon's cafeteria. Their cake's suck compared to yours."

"You'll have to come back to the SGC. I'm not leaving."

"Had to try. So Daniel, how long are you going to look like this?" Jack said as he grabbed one of the small rotating stools from by the table. Ford grabbed the other and sat down with his back against the table.

"It's all temporary. Merlin set it up that I'd only have all this information for a short while. And that time limit is running out."

"And when this time limit runs out?" Jack asked rolling the stool over to be next to Daniel.

"I will revert back to little old me. No more advanced knowledge, no second set of memories, no more Merlin and no more looking like this."

"That's good news." Jack said happily. "How long till that happens?"

"Jack, when that happens, I won't be able to fly a Ori ship, we won't be able to get Merlin's weapon back and then eventually, Adria will figure out how to finish the weapon and use it against the Ancients. In which case, we're screwed."

"I thought the weapon wasn't finished Daniel." Ford said.

"Actually, it is. It just is in pieces, like a puzzle. Given time, she'll figure it out."

"How long until you change back Daniel?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"A day or so."

"A day?! I've heard of cutting it close, but this….Daniel, why did you wait till the last minute? You know how long it takes to decide issues like this."

"I had little choice. I kinda figured with that lovely phone booth you have there, that you and the rest of SG-1 would have came to my rescue and picked me up, oh, say, a couple of weeks ago or so. And what is with the suit?"

"Sorry, we, um…had some trouble." Ford said ignoring the question. "And short of going into the future to see where you were or anything like that, we had no real way of looking for you."

"Great. And now we are running out of time. Jack, if you never believe in me ever again, believe me this once. This plan has to work. That gate needs to be shut off so I can send the weapon through and stop this war from continuing. Save the galaxy once again sort of thing."

"That, is really starting to get old." he said shaking a finger.

"And yet we do it everyday." Ford said.

"Even if we took this plan and believed it, how would we even go about shutting down that gate? You do know that means blowing up the gate in the Pegasus galaxy which is rather hard…" Jack said.

"Oh please. You beam a Mark IX behind it and it blows the whole gate away. Then we dial the Supergate to their galaxy and send the weapon through."

"How do you know how to blow up a gate?"

"Hello, Merlin! Besides Jack, I'm not that stupid like you act to be. I work with two of the greatest scientist in the SGC. I was there when we stopped their first attempt to open a Supergate. A Mark IX was used then."

"And it failed!" Jack stated.

"That was a mistake. We should have put it behind the gate. Not in front." Ford said. "But he is right. It would shut down the gate in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Putting it in front of the gate made that much difference?"

"I think it absorbed the release of energy."

"But the gate can only send things one way. And from what I understand, it was opened in their galaxy." Jack said.

"Matter is one way. We send radio signals back and forth. Power and energy can go back and forth too. But from behind, it wouldn't have. Or so the theory is."

"Look, there isn't much time left. I need you guys to trust me. The only shot we have at defeating the Ori is with this plan." Daniel said.

"I think he's right. We should give this a try." Ford said.

"And if this is some sort of trick?" Jack asked.

"Okay Jack, that hurt." Daniel said.

"We have her." Ford said tapping the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"As nice as she is, she has no offensive abilities. And I doubt ramming her into a Ori ship will do anything."

"No. But we could just drop in on them and toss a nuke bomb out the door."

"Right. I saw that report."

"You destroyed a Ori ship?" Daniel asked. "Adria never said anything."

"Another universe. I'll tell you later." Ford said.

"I have to talk with a few others about this first." Jack said going back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Don't take to long." Daniel yelled.

They went back down and talked with Carter. She agreed with the Mark IX gate buster nuke idea, saying it would work. However, she was unsure if it was Daniel or an Ori trap. Seeing as Ford didn't think it was, she took his side quickly. Jack had a idea and had Ford take Teal'c up to the ship.

"Hey T. Ford. I guess you've became a transport service now hmm?"

"Sort of. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is also a precaution. If you somehow got loose, say overcame this device." he said pointing at the anti-Prior machine. "All I'd have to do is get you in the T.A.R.D.I.S., and your powers would be very nullified. Come to think of it, when we were getting you out of those robes, I think you were changing back to normal."

"Indeed. I did notice some of the lines on his face start to fade. However, they have since returned."

"Telling me this isn't that helpful to your side, if I was the bad guy. Which I'm not. I'm running out of time quickly and seriously, the longer I am gone, the more Adria might become suspicious and may even take away my power. If she can do it from this far away, I don't really know. So, get on with whatever it is you are here for."

"Very well. Why were you preaching to the villagers?" Teal'c asked.

"What?" Daniel asked confused. "I was there to get captured by you guys."

"You misunderstand me Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he paced around him. "Why is Adria not suspicious of your actions? You attempted to reform a meaningless planet of people instead of completing the weapon."

"That is a good question. You were preaching the book of Origin differently. All the good, yet none of the bad." Ford said. "Mitchell thought it was a really interesting approach. Of course, what Teal'c brought up about the weapon is also interesting."

"Well, the idea behind the peaceful reform was to get your guys attention. As for the weapon, surprisingly enough, she stopped me from completing it."

"Why?" Teal'c asked.

"I was just finishing the completion of it, got pretty much all of the stages done when she came in and had me stop. She thought that the Ancients would try and stop us before I could fully complete it. So she sent me out to convert more people. The original plan was for the Ori to convert our whole galaxy so they could build up their power enough to attack the Ancients. But even then, a conflict like that on that level was going to be costly."

"A battle like that would effect everything and everyone." Ford said.

"Yes. But now, they had access to a weapon that could destroy all Ascended beings within the scope of an entire galaxy in one fell swoop. The new plan was to try and distract the Ancients long enough so that they could use it."

"You do know that they now know about this plan." Ford stated. "Being as I am watched closely in some ways."

"Yes. However, I doubt Adria knows that."

"If they now perceive this weapon as a threat, why not take it now and destroy it?" Teal'c asked.

"I have no idea really." Daniel said. "Though it is possibly they want to give my plan a chance to work. Get rid of the Ori with the weapon, they have nothing to fear anymore then. Whatever the case, the Ori still think they need more power before going to battle to maximize their chances of making sure that the Ancients are distracted enough so the weapon can be used."

"More power means they need more followers."

"Exactly Teal'c. Which is why she is out there working so hard to gain as many followers as possible. Since she is so busy with that, and thinks that I am doing the same, that gives me the opportunity to grab that ship, finish the weapon and send it to the Ori galaxy before she notices. However, I need more than just Ford on my side. Sure, I think we could probably do this together and leave the rest of you behind, but we have a much greater chance of this working if we do it as a team."

"I can't blow up that gate in the Pegasus galaxy Daniel. One main reason, I can travel there without the exact coordinates of the black hole."

"The Daedalus has the info in their computers."

"True. But the T.A.R.D.I.S has no spatial coordinates for the Pegasus galaxy. She hasn't been there yet, well, we went to one location, but not near there."

"Okay, that presents a problem then." he said sitting back. "Unless there is anything else, go back and tell them what you need to. Time is really running out and I'd rather not be the one who caused the Ancients destruction because I wasn't able to follow through on this plan and Adria finishes and uses the weapon. If she is able."

The group was waiting in the briefing room as the T.A.R.D.I.S landed by the window.

"Oh how I love traveling in this. I don't know what it really is, but it is such a happy feeling." Ford said walking out after Teal'c.

"T?" Jack asked.

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is telling the truth and that if we delay any longer, the Ori may win."

"Lot of good it is going to do us." Jack said as he gestured towards the office.

Landry came out in a huff.

"I'll let you tell them yourself. Because I don't have the stomach for it." Landry said as Woolsey walked out.

"That's alright sir. General O'Neill filled us in recently. The IOA has nixed it all for us anyway." Mitchell said shaking his head. Everyone noticed a smile appear on his face suddenly as his head popped up. "However, if I'm right…."

He turned looked at the General who was leaning against the open T.A.R.D.I.S door. Everyone looked at him.

"What is that? That isn't…" Woolsey began as he pointed at the phone booth.

"Woolsey, you care to explain what I hope I don't want to hear?"

"Um…" he said nervously. "Well, based…."

"Time is really of the essence Woolsey." Ford said looking at his watch. "Just tell us what it is. Not why, just the answer."

"Very well. I must point out however I take full responsibility for this." he said as Ford sighed. "We believe that Daniel Jackson's life be terminated, immediately."

Woolsey flinched thinking that Ford was going to shoot him or something, especially after everyone at the table got up as he moved away from the door. No one expected Ford to start laughing.

"Okay, new plan. I trust Daniel. As creepy as it made me feel, I looked into his eyes and he said he's not lying. And mom says to trust him. So, I take full responsibility for this when I say, I'm leaving and ordering everyone of you to come with me." Ford said looking at the SG-1 group as he waved at the open door. "Landry, you can have me court-martialed when we return if you wish."

"General…"

"Woolsey, go tell whoever you want, whatever you want. You work for a group of people who do not have my trust or even my respect."

"General, what is it that you're going to do?" Landry asked.

"Save the universe. What else?" he said as Jack walked up slowly.

"I do outrank you, you know. I could stop…"

"Get in there." Ford said pushing him in.

"Hey!"

Landry only watched with a smile as the ship left.

"You didn't try to stop them General."

"I could have ordered them to stay. But I know for a fact it wouldn't have done any good. SG-1 is a very tight knit family. Some bonds like that, not even rules and regulations stop." he said going back into his office.

"So, what is the plan you have in mind?" Jack asked as they took off.

"We do what Daniel says." Ford said pushing buttons and other controls. "Sam, you know the Daedalus frequency right? If not, K-9 should be able to get it. We'll need to contact them in order to have the bomb taken to that gate."

"It should be in the databanks." she said sliding out a laptop that was hooked up and attached underneath one of the sections of the console.

"We can contact the Pegasus galaxy from here?" Jack asked.

"Possibly. Haven't actually tried before." Ford said. "With what we did to our cell phones, we found out we can go to any time period and call the present and talk to anyone."

They dropped in sent the guards out of the room.

"Oh, yeah. The whole team is here." Daniel said.

"Daniel, as much as I part of me thinks this idea is a bad one. What is it we need to do in order to go through with this plan?" Jack asked after Ford shut off all the listening devices and sealed the door.

"I'm sorry?" he said as Vala was removing the restraints.

"We are going through with your plan." Ford said very slowly. "I am putting my ass on the line for you. Don't do something I will regret. Understand?"

"Yeah." he said standing up and rubbing his wrist. "I guess you're not going to turn that off are you?"

"Not yet." Jack said. "I really want to fully trust you Daniel, but try to look at it from my point of view."

"Promising not to do anything probably won't work either?"

"No." Jack said.

Daniel waved a hand and the machine shut off.

"I overcame it several minutes ago. Now, we are running out of time. Since I seriously doubt that the T.A.R.D.I.S has the spatial coordinates for the Ori ship we need, we'll have to take this one to get there. The Prior for that ship should be on the planet preaching so we can just drop in, take the ship and go to the Supergate."

"We are here against the IOA's orders Daniel." Vala said. "That Woolsey came and said they believed you were a serious threat and needed to be killed."

"That figures." he said crossing his arms.

They turned to hear pounding on the door.

"They aren't going to be on our side are they then." Daniel muttered.

"I have an idea. Oh K-9."

"Master." K-9 said coming out the door.

"We need a malfunction to take place on this ship, to get everyone to beam off. Not a real one, but one that their instruments will say is real."

"How about a radiation leak from the hyperdrive? A fatal dose that will effect the entire ship." Carter suggested.

"Working Mistress."

"You two can do that?" Jack asked surprised.

"K-9 can do many things. Even hack the firewalls of, pretty much anything we've came across in a minute at most. Not even the SGC is safe."

"You know how scary that seems?"

"No." Carter said. "He's programmed to self destruct in the event that someone tries to hack into him, if they are also successful. I really hate to think about it ever happening, but it is a necessary precaution."

Alarms sounded all across the ship suddenly.

"Program complete Mistress."

"Everyone in. We need to make it look like it was real."

"But…"

"It will only be a minute Daniel."

They got in, Ford unlocked the door and then went in quickly making the T.A.R.D.I.S. leave as guards entered the room. Seeing no one there and the ship leaving, they went with everyone else to evacuate. One minute later, they dematerialized on the bridge, shut off the alarms and took off.

"We're going to have a problem on our hands when we get there." Daniel said as he sat in the main chair. "This ship is going to be seen rather quickly. And that ZPM would have been very helpful before we left."

"My chair." Jack said. "Move."

"Not this time. My plan." he said ignoring Jack. "So, you two have any suggestions?"

Ford and Carter looked at each other thinking.

"Merlin's device would work…" she said.

"But we couldn't beam down, much less ring down, being a different dimension and all."

"True. The T.A.R.D.I.S. could drop into their ship…"

"And leave this one unprotected? No way!" Jack said.

"You do have that supercharged ZPM that we got from Camulus attached to the T.A.R.D.I.S. right? I could probably do it, since I have Merlin's information and such, but if I go in there…." Daniel said with a slightly wave at his face. "However, you two should be able to, reverse engineer or at least make some sort of connection to this ship to allow it to cloak. I could have done so with the ZPM back on Earth, but…."

The two started speaking technically to one other so much that even Daniel got lost, mostly since he had no idea how the T.A.R.D.I.S. truly functioned. It only lasted a minute and the two raced in.

"We should probably get kitted up and ready." Mitchell said to the rest of them.

"I'm going to need Jack to stay here." Daniel said.

"Why?"

"Someone has to stay with this ship once I take the Ori ship."

"I'm probably asking the impossible here, but can we wait till we get the ship to the Supergate before you go over."

"Hmm. Sam and Ford may need that intel on how to operate a Ori ship, without a Prior in the future. Get me K-9. I'll explain it to him so they can go over and fly the ship till we get there Jack. I know you don't fully trust me Jack, so I hope you consider this as an offer of the proverbial olive branch."

SG-1 got all ready to go over to the Ori ship, got the T.A.R.D.I.S. linked up to the Odyssey enough to not only send a message to Atlantis so that the Daedalus would be ready with the bomb, but also to cloak the Odyssey. Since not only did they find out Landry agreed with the order to have the gate destroyed after Atlantis called back to confirm the idea that Ford and Jack ordered them to do, they had no worries on that end about being able to destroy the gate. Carter and Ford looked over the info that K-9 put on the screen for them about how to run the Ori ship while Vala was given the instructions on how to complete the weapon. Since time was running out for Daniel, he thought it best if she completed the weapon on route to the Supergate in case there was any problems on the Carter's end. K-9 was staying on the ship to help Jack and watch over the T.A.R.D.I.S. If it came down to a fight, K-9 could remotely control the ship enough to get it out of there if need be. Or activate the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield around the ship and fight back. The only down side was that even though the Ori would never get through the shields, it was highly unlikely that the Odyssey would even succeed in doing any damage to one Ori ship at all even if it fired ever last bit of ammo it had.

Jack was a little jittery as they dropped out of hyperspace near the Ori ship orbiting the planet. It didn't see or detect them as far as they could tell. Daniel sat back watching as SG-1 ringed over.

"Wish you were with them Jack?"

"I miss those days." he said sitting in the chair off to Daniel's right. "With no aches or pains from all those knee injuries and such, I feel so much better. I'm playing baseball with Charlie on the weekends sometimes. I can actually run again."

"You're family is the only reason you don't come back and join us huh?"

"Yep. It's worth it for the excitement that I miss. But dying isn't. I have to accept that I am to old to go out there an do this anymore. One day, Cam will have to understand that you and Carter will have to quit one day too."

"What about Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is like in the prime of his life, or something like that. But more than likely, he'll go back to his people or Ishta once you and Sam leave. And we both know the reason why Ford will quit."

"They want more kids. But they are waiting. K-9 says Sam is perfectly healthy enough to have children even up to the age of sixty. That is if she says as active as she is and eats healthy like she does now."

"Sixty? You sure it wasn't fifty?"

"No, he said sixty. Sam was surprised too. Which is why she told us. Seeing as Ford can heal any injury short of death to her, all she has to do is keep healthy, exercise and eat right."

"I should start doing that."

"Too much Jello and cake Jack?"

"Jello is okay. I will admit the cake everyday is not."

"You seem very relaxed now Jack. All this talking was just like the old days before you left."

"I spaced about what was going on out there for a moment." he said tensing up slightly. "Are you sure the Ancients won't intervene or something?"

"I doubt it."

SG-1 ringed in and looked around. They all had their weapons at ready, even Ford who only had one personal cannon out while his left hand held his cane. Seeing no one and hearing no one, they walked out the door slowly. Ford quickly put his cane out in front of them as they were about to round the corner.

"What…" Mitchell began as Ford put a finger to his lips and pulled a mirror out looking around the corner. "We've got company coming."

"There is four of them. On the count of three, we all go out together and fire. We do it quick enough, they don't call for help." Ford said pocketing his mirror.

"You're weapon is to loud General. We'll do it. Throw out that cane to distract them. The rest of us, try to make it quick short burst."

He tossed it around the corner and they stopped and pointed their weapons at it. As they were all looking at it, the group rushed out and fired quickly. They never had a chance to even fire back as they dropped under several rounds of fire.

"Nice job people." Ford said grabbing his cane off the ground. "See, it just saved us some trouble and you wanted me to leave it behind. Sam, help me here."

"What…oh." Mitchell began and then stopped as he noticed them take the crystals out of the weapons. "Research purposes?"

"That and they actually interface better for K-9 as a power source." Ford said as they continued on. "Besides, they are a lot less volatile than the naquada vials in the staff weapons."

"Okay, we're going this way for the weapon. You two head for the bridge." Mitchell said.

Ford and Carter entered the bridge to find it empty. Carter quickly got out her laptop and Sonic Screwdriver as they got to work. Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala found the room and noticed the weapon was built, except for a bunch of laid out crystal like circuits and a small black box that were on a black velvet cloth on a table nearby. The device needed to create the weapon, or as Ford called it, a primitive version of the Star Trek Replicator system, was also in the room.

"Okay." Vala said seeing the weapon and then the crystals on the table. "Ah, this shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know." Mitchell said looking at the table while she was touching different crystals. "For me, whenever there is some assembly required, I inevitably find some part missing. A screw, widget, what have you."

"Daniel did instruct me Colonel. And I'll I have to do is hit this button if I need any help." she said tapping her com unit and then opening some small box. "From what I remember, everything he said that should be here looks to be here."

"Yeah, if we seriously need the help we use the radios. We don't want anyone else on the ship finding out about us." he said as she was still looking over the crystals. "T, what are you doing?"

Teal'c tried to see if the head grabbing like machine was very heavy. Between him and Ford, he was sure the two of them could easily carry it.

"General Carter expressed an interest in taking this with him."

"Why?"

"Because its function can be used to create other objects besides the weapon. He is quite sure with Colonel Carter's help that they can decipher how it works and, reverse engineer it."

"I'm up for that."

They were still setting up the connections when Ford looked at the doorway.

"Ford? She's not here…" Carter said a little worried.

"No. More troops. Give me a moment."

"Okay. Want my gun?"

He shook his head and walked out staying by the wall. She finished hooking up while keeping her gun nearby and pointed at the doorway, just in case. She heard the staff weapons fire and then a few grunts as bodies fell. She turned as he walked back in brushing his coat off.

"How many?"

"A couple guys. I'd say they have concussions or worse." he said setting his cane aside. "How's your end coming?"

"Well, I've managed to lock out the rings for this level. We should be totally secure from any more attacks. Unless they have vents or some other way to get around, such as a ladder." she said typing away. "Ah, this looks like the subroutine we need."

"I'm going to take a line from Cam's book." Ford said grabbing his com.

"What?" she asked confused as he held up a finger with a smile.

"Hello dear passengers, this is your General speaking. We are about to jump into hyperspace, assuming we pushed all the right buttons. I suggest in case of any problems that you grab hold of something if you are not in your seat already. Make sure those trays are up and the seat belts are securely fastened to your body. That is all."

She had to laugh, especially after Cam spoke back.

"Hey, that's my line!"

Daniel and Jack watched as the Ori ship turned from the planet and took off into hyperspace. Soon after, they also followed along.

"Jack, can you tell me what happened to Ford? He's, different."

"Yes. He is." Jack said giving a brief overlay of the reports he got about the mission that SG-1 had that involved using Merlin's cloaking device.

"So he regenerated, hmm. Wish I could have witnessed that."

"Carter wasn't to thrilled about all the nurses and other female personal in the room seeing him in his birthday suit. Especially Vala. I wasn't there, but…."

"I don't want to know." Daniel said quickly. "I don't need that mental image. I got this strange feeling when I got beamed up from that planet. I saw him there and figured it was what Adria had said about the fact he gave off a distinct aura that any Prior would feel if he was around. Something tells me it is more than that now."

"What do you mean? None of us feel anything around him much less when we touch him. Though knowing Carter there is much more…"

"Jack."

"Sorry. Can't help it sometimes. Before they got together, Carter used to rile me with all that techno babble on purpose. I know she did. And then he came along and made it worse, plus annoyed me on purpose."

"So you call it payback what you do?"

"About the only way to get back. Besides, it's all joking anyway. So, what sort of feeling do you get? Chills, goose bumps, tingling sensation, constipation perhaps?"

Daniel chuckled lightly.

"No. Maybe it's the Prior abilities or Merlin's memories, but I kept getting this strange sensation…um. Um….how is the best way to put this?"

"Daniel, I admit I play stupid sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, a lot. I will not admit it if you tell anyone I said that. I will deny it and tell them you are lying."

"Okay, okay." he said holding up his hands.

"My point is, you don't have to dumb down any answer."

"Got it. Best way, I get this feeling, that even with everything I know and can do, he…is so much better than I will ever be even if I ascended. Does that sound confusing to you too?"

"No, not really." Jack said crossing his arms. "From what little I've seen on that Doctor Who show, and the only reason I watch it at all is because Charlie is into it. He finds it fascinating. I remember a episode where the Doctor once made some sort of similar reference or comment about having that effect on some people or something like that. So, I guess what you feel is that Time Lord aura. Not actual, better-ness from him."

"Better-ness?"

"You said it, not me. Though considering that he is the only one that can understand how that machine truly works." Jack said waving at the T.A.R.D.I.S. "And even though Carter is trying, in many ways, he is brighter than the rest of us peons. He understands time travel for crying out loud. He brought our families back! Hell, if he ended up finding another one of those Ancient head grabbing thingies, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't loose his mind after looking into it."

"You do know, that Adria is going to consider him a even greater threat now."

"I'd almost pity her, but seeing as she is hell bent on destroying Earth and anyone else in her way, I say he should just go all out."

The ship didn't make any sudden movements as it entered into hyperspace. While the two Carter's were on the bridge, other than flying, they were also learning all they could from the computers. The other two guys were down keeping watch or watching her as she was placing all the crystals into the necessary slots.

"Okay, that should do it." she said putting one last one in.

"Vala. There is a piece still left out." Mitchell said picking up a small crystal.

"Oh that. That arms the bomb. Or I think it does."

"You think?"

"I know it does. Daniel is a better teacher than you think. I could put it in now, and then in five minutes, boom. Personally, I think we should wait." she said taking it and setting it by the bomb.

"Okay." he said grabbing his com. "What's your status you two?"

"We're moments away from exiting hyperspace. The Odyssey is right behind us and so far, we're the only ones that even know she's there." Carter said.

"They uncloaked her?" Mitchell asked.

"No, but other than the fact we've been in communication with K-9, the ship is leaving a small energy signature I picked up when she entered behind us."

"Good work then. We're almost done here. Check that, Vala is almost done here." he said seeing her looking at the small red ball. "I still have my doubts."

She gave him a glare and then set the red ball between four pillars that had a thin clamp look to them, in the shape of a plus sign. The ball floated between them and started glowing red.

"And that means?"

"The weapon is ready to be activated." she said and then started looking around a lot.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if an Ascended being was going to swoop down and come take it away." she said waving her fingers like something flew away.

"I think, they don't mind us doing their dirty work for them."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I assembled it wrongly and it is not going to work."

"Vala…"

"I'm sure it will work. I did everything Daniel told me to do. Besides, if I did screw something up, I don't think it would be glowing."

"Stand by. We are dropping out of hyperspace in three, two, one." Ford said over the com.

The Supergate was still activate and there was another Ori vessel parked off to the left of it as they dropped out of hyperspace.

"This isn't good."

"No, it's not." Carter muttered. "Hey guys, we've got a problem here."

"Which is?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, there's a big Ori ship, just like ours sitting by the gate." Ford said.

"And it is doing what?" Mitchell asked.

"So far, just blocking our way." Carter said. "Hang on, I'm trying to raise shields."

Teal'c turned and pointed his weapon, making the other two do the same as four Ori troops entered with their weapons ready.

"Carter, I thought you sealed off this level." Mitchell said.

"I thought I did." she reported back.

They were both going over the computer and trying to raise the shields when Ford suddenly looked at the door sharply.

"Sit. Trust me." he said shoving her in the chair.

"What.." she began as he just vanished. Scant seconds later, she heard movement behind her and someone coming into the room.

"Where is he?" Adria asked. "I can sense your presence demon spawn…"

"Carter, I thought you sealed off this level." came over her com.

"I thought I did." she reported back.

Over on the Odyssey, Daniel noticed the other Ori ship as they exited hyperspace 30 seconds after SG-1.

"Damn. I was afraid she'd figure out my plan." Daniel said getting up. "Jack, when the time comes, please give the order to the Daedalus."

"Where are you going?"

"Over there. Where else? K-9, can you…"

"On your order Doctor."

Adria lifted her hand and it started to glow.

"Show yourself and surrender or else I will…"

She looked over to her right near the window as a bright light appeared.

"Daniel. I should never have trusted you." she said lowering her hand.

"They are about to shut down the Supergate and allow our ships through. They've assembled the weapon and the Ancients didn't interfere. Right?" he asked looking at Carter.

"Daniel…" Carter began.

"You all did exactly as I said, right?"

"What are you doing Daniel? Why…" she began.

He ignored her and turned back to Adria.

"We can destroy the Ancients right now, and the Ori won't even have to fight. I've done all this for you."

She looked at him, very focused.

"Your mind is closed to me."

"Yeah." he said lifting his hand only to have it stopped.

"Are you going to kill her?" Ford asked appearing next to him.

"No.." Daniel began.

They knew it came out, but only heard the resounding sound of his gun going off. Adria was blasted back into the hallway, dropping to the floor.

"Not everyone can be saved Daniel. Now sit down so we can finish this." he said putting his weapon away and pushing Daniel into the chair.

"Okay." he said handing the anti-Prior device to Carter. "Tell them to arm the device. I've only got a few minutes at most left until I can't do this."

Ford and Carter grabbed her laptop and other things quickly and then took off, not noticing that even though Adria had been shot, it wasn't fatal like he thought.

"Jack, I'm in the chair. The other's are getting the weapon ready. Call the Daedalus." Daniel said as he looked at a small object that Carter gave him.

"I hope this works Daniel." he said hitting a different button. "Daedalus, this is General Jack O'Neill. Blow it."

The other three were still in the stand off with the men when Ford and Carter came around the corner. Four quick rounds took them out, splattering brains across the walls and deck.

"What took you guy so long?" Mitchell asked as he lowered his gun.

"Vala, Daniel says do it now." Ford said putting his gun away. "Mitchell, you and Sam help Teal'c. I'll get the table."

He and Vala moved the bomb off and set it aside.

"What are you all doing? We can't…" Ford began as he pushed the table.

"How about we use these?" Carter said setting several transponders on the table. "Less hassle on our backs."

"Nice." he said activating one on the table as she put one on the machine.

Daniel was on the bridge watching as the gate shut down. He quickly thought about the gate address he wanted dialed as SG-1 was beamed out by Jack. The gate dialed as it responded to his commands. As it finished dialing out and stabilized, he flew the ship on a course to enter the gate.

"K-9…" Carter said.

"Transporting now Mistress."

They watched as the ship entered the gate shortly after Daniel was beamed aboard onto the bridge. He dropped the blinking transponder and crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"We'll take him to the infirmary." Mitchell said as Vala helped.

"Ships gone. Gate's shut off." Jack said looking out the windows. "Daniel is back, and not looking half dead. Now what?"

"We wait." Ford said as they went to the infirmary.

"K-9, keep watch. Let us know if anything happens."

"Affirmative Mistress."

Daniel woke up, shortly afterward. Half and hour at most. Everyone was either standing around or sitting, like Jack was on the bed next to him and Vala at his feet.

"You going to sleep all day Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Hmm. What happened?" he asked blinking his eyes.

"Nothing, so far." Jack said.

"We watched the ship go through the gate and then shut off. So far, K-9 has said that nothing has happened at all. Not even radio transmissions." Carter said.

"Hmm."

"You look like our Daniel. How do we know Merlin is actually gone though?"

"Other than because I was on a time limit with all that knowledge you mean?" Daniel asked as Jack nodded. He waved a couple fingers at Jack and then sighed.

"What was that?" Jack said feeling himself.

"If I was Merlin, you would know."

"You weren't trying to do what he did to Ba'al?" Ford asked.

"No."

"Damn, wish you still had the power then." Ford said ignoring Jack's glare.

"On a further bright side, I hear that someone finally took the initiative and got rid of Adria." Jack said.

"Um, no." Daniel muttered.

"I shot her Daniel. She flew out into that hallway and hit the wall hard enough I heard a few bones crack. There was blood on the floor."

"I could still feel her alive before I lost all those powers." Daniel said. "I don't know how badly hurt she was, but she was still alive."

"Damn." Vala muttered.

"Her living could all be pointless." Mitchell said. "Depending on if the weapon worked. On that note, how do we know if it did?"

"We don't, not yet." Daniel said.

"No one is telling me anything at all." Ford said glancing up. "I can't even get a hello."

"If it did work, I think the Ancient would be obligated to at least give us something. A fruit basket, maybe gift certificate. A ZPM possibly." Jack said.

"Maybe we did all this for nothing because the Ancients knew it wouldn't work." Vala said.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ford grumbled.

"Even if the weapon was successful, there are still many powerful Priors with vast armies still bent on converting this galaxy." Teal'c stated. "It will be very difficult to convince them that their gods are dead."

"If they are dead." Vala said.

"Are we headed home yet?" Daniel asked with a slight begging tone. "I really need some of my coffee and some of those chocolate brownies."

"You may not get those." Mitchell said giving a small glare at the General. "After that little stunt with you blasting him, the General here decided to take away your special treats for a month."

"What?! That's not fair!" he said practically ready to bolt out of the bed. "Merlin…"

"Don't blame the old man." Ford said sternly.

"But…." Daniel whined.

"Master, Mistress. Advise haste to the bridge!" K-9 said through the ship com.

They all rushed up quickly to find the Supergate stabilizing.

"Maybe that Ori ship is going home." Vala said.

"Maybe…" Ford muttered.

They watched and saw their hopes fall as six more Ori ships came through the gate, one right after another.

"Oh yeah, that whole plan went very well." Jack said with false glee.

"Stopping the Ori isn't stopping their followers." Mitchell muttered.

"I still think it was the right thing to do." Daniel said.

"We may have made things much worse right now. However, in the long run, it could be our only chance at winning the war." Mitchell said.

They saw the Supergate shut down and then watched as the seven ships all took off into hyperspace.

"Wait. Why don't we do what you two said you did in that other universe!" Jack exclaimed.

"We can't." the two Carter's said.

"And why not?!" Jack shouted.

"We'd have to use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to do that." Ford said shaking his head. "Like the idea and wish we could, but we can't."

"To use the T.A.R.D.I.S, we'd have to disconnect her from the Odyssey, in which case…." Carter said.

"She's become totally vulnerable to attacks from those ships. Even with all the power diverted to the shields, we couldn't take that many hits." Mitchell said.

"There goes an otherwise damn fine plan."


	100. CHAPTER 100

CHAPTER

CHAPTER 100

EPISODE………………..my own mind made this.

A.U. This is a crossover with the anime Hellsing, not the Manga which I haven't read. I recommend that anyone who likes anime or anything to do with vampires needs to find and watch this. It is worth every minute in my opinion. Anyway, since there was no story after the last episode of that series, I'm going to make up what I think happened, well in a sense. You can check out Netflixs and rent the series.

Also, there is some references later about religion. Personally, I have nothing against anyone or their religions. It only bothers me when someone tries to force their beliefs on me. If I do offend anyone, it was not my intention.

Thanks go to Eternal Sorrow for her help with this story.

There was a winding and grinding noise that filled the air, not to mention blowing it around slightly as a the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to dematerialize. It was getting near dusk, with the sun still up on the horizon as the ship fully landed. Birds chirped as the door opened up.

"Ah, it's good to be home finally." Daniel said as he walked out first, backwards. "Sure, it was interesting to watch those asteroids, but I have a lot of work to do still. So much work built up after all that time with Adria…."

"We know." Mitchell said as he walked out.

"Hey, we all got some sleep first before coming back home. Technically, we've all been gone for…" Carter said looking at her watch. "Oh, an hour at most."

"Indeed. It is unfortunate that the energy reading that the Odyssey detected was not as great as we wished it to be."

"A thousand pounds, well just shy but close enough, of unrefined naquada is a good find Teal'c." Ford said stepping out. "It's going to take the Odyssey a couple of hours to drag it home to be mined, but…."

"Um, Ford?" Daniel said interrupting him as he glanced around like everyone else was now doing.

"Ford!" Carter whined. "What were you thinking?"

"We're not back a the base like we should be." Mitchell said looking at the tall building and trees around the area.

They were all in outside clothes, not anything from the SGC, just casual everyday outfits. All of them were wearing black leather coats, though Ford's was bigger like always. He had a bright blue suit on and his cane with him at the moment as he glanced around as well. Everyone but Daniel had jeans on Mitchell's and Teal'cs were black while Vala and Carter had on blue. Teal'c wore a tight black T-shirt. Mitchell's was gray and said Air Force on it. Daniel had a blue button up shirt and Vala wore a tight leather top that showed some of her cleavage, on purpose. Carter had a tight red shirt that only showed her neck.

"Indeed. I do not recognize this place." Teal'c said seeing the massive building behind the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Where are we?" Vala asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, specifically." Ford said taking a whiff of the air and pulling his Sonic Screwdriver. "Air smells rather clean of pollutants but still has some according to the Sonic Screwdriver. We aren't far in the past. We are in England. Strange. I wasn't thinking of coming here at all, for any reason. I was thinking of Sally, and you."

"Well then, let's get out of here before anyone sees us. It doesn't look like we have been noticed yet." Carter said as they all glanced around and went back in quickly.

"Hey, did anyone else feel like we were being watched? And by something…..um…" Vala said unsure as Ford started setting and looking at the controls.

"Something what Vala?" Mitchell asked.

"Evil. Yeah, that's the best way I can describe it. I got the feeling like my life was in serious danger." she said with a shudder as she rubbed her arms.

"Well, it couldn't be another immortal. Ford didn't sneeze." Daniel said. "But I didn't get that feeling at all."

"Nor did I." Teal'c said.

"Me either. What about you two?" Mitchell asked.

"I felt fine."

"I felt it." Ford muttered as he was setting coordinates. "Okay, here we go."

He pulled the lever and when nothing happened, he hit the console. The pillar began to lift into the air and then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked as she looked at the controls and began working on different ones.

"K-9…" Ford began.

"Interfacing. Please wait." he said as his ears twitched back and forth a few times. "We are not in our universe Master."

They all groaned.

"Not my fault. I was seriously thinking of Earth, Colorado. Our house with Sally, nothing more." he said holding his hands up quickly.

"And what TV or video did you plan on watching tonight?" Carter asked.

"We had plans, remember?"

"Oh, right. K-9, where are we?"

"We are in England Mistress. Beyond that, the structure outside is not familiar according to the databanks we have on the Earth in our universe."

"Are you…." Carter began.

"Yes. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is currently searching for our universe right now." Ford said as he finished hitting the right switches and buttons.

"Any possible time table?" Daniel asked.

"No." the two Carter's said.

"Last week when we went to Metabetis 3, it took the T.A.R.D.I.S. three days to find our universe." Carter said. "Not that it was a bad three days."

"Yeah, you would say that. Since it was just you, him and Sally." Daniel said with a certain tone and smile.

"And we had to stay in here, remember that Daniel? I told you about that horrific tale." Ford said with a shudder. "The blue ants were bad enough, but those large spiders scared the hell out of me. And worse yet, they talked telepathically."

"Scared Sally too." Carter said. "Okay, we are stuck here for the moment, so until K-9 informs us that we can leave, we might as well see what is out there."

"No!" Vala said a little too loudly. "It's not safe."

"I think we should investigate." Teal'c stated.

"I agree. I felt it too, and I don't like feeling fear like that." Ford said grabbing his cane from by the display case.

"This is such a bad idea." she said grabbing Daniels arm for support as they went back out.

The sun was now setting as they glanced around. You could still see without needed a flashlight, but it only seemed darker because of the large building. Though they didn't see everything right away, they all learned later what the place looked like. The mansion itself was four or more stories high with a block like structure, high windows accompanied that which looked out over a very spacious lawn, and areas in the back were reserved for special purposes that took place daily. The entrance was two simple door that had a small walkway of four steps that lead to the entrance. Thin curtains on either side of the plain glass windows kept the interior hidden from being viewed. The lawn was well kept and simple, no fancy shrubbery, ponds, statues or fountains. Just a simple paved driveway leading to a large metal gate that was attached to stone walls that went around the entire property. Trees surrounded the enclosed walls of the grounds except near the entrance where there was a guard station. A simple sidewalk outside the main gate followed the walls going both directions with street lamps lighting the way along the two lane road.

"I've been to England, several times. Though back in that other universe I called home. I've never seen any place like this." Ford muttered as he tapped his cane against his lip. "And yet, this seems familiar."

"Don't you feel that feeling in the air?" Vala asked with a shudder.

"You're really scared?" Daniel asked with some surprise.

"Hell yes!" she said smacking his arm before grabbing it harder. "General, I want to leave."

"I want to know what this feeling is." Ford said glancing around.

"Hmm, who do we have trespassing here?" a dark and mysterious voice said behind them.

They all jumped and turned around quickly. Vala screamed and backed up before passing out. Mitchell and Daniel turned around quickly and got down to check her out. Teal'c got in front of them and into a stance to fight. Ford put Carter behind him so quickly he almost knocked her down and then holding her hand, he backed up several steps.

"Oh god." he muttered quietly. "I'd rather be facing the undead from Raccoon City again."

"What the hell is going on?" Carter said getting her hand free and stepping back.

"Teal'c, back off. None of us can kill him." Ford said glancing at the T.A.R.D.I.S. that they had all backed away from. "Stay behind me!"

Carter got back behind him as pulled her arm.

"You're not human. Interesting." the red clad figure said looking at Teal'c through orange lens. "And you two, are something entirely different all together. Hmm. No, you are much different. And your blood is boiling loud enough I can hear it."

"What do you want Vlad?" Ford asked pointing his cane as the other three helped get Vala to her feet, though she still stayed unconscious.

The red clad figured laughed darkly, hard and evilly.

"What are you laughing at Alucard?" a stern woman's voice asked from behind them.

Everyone but Ford turned around to see about a dozen troops, in blue fatigues, with a variety of weapons pointed at them. Including some old man in a butler outfit that had hair that was going white slowly, though mostly black still, a monocle on his left eye, and some white gloves on his hand. A woman in a whitish suit, with glasses walked out in front of the men coming slowly towards them. Her hair was blondish and parted down the middle. Just over shoulder length, but it rose above her head at least two inches, before going down past the shoulders. A majority of it went down here back while a part from either side went just down the front of her shoulders. A blue tie that had a silver cross on it was around her neck covering her neck. White shoes and white gloves finished the outfit.

"What are you doing on my property?" she asked sternly as she crossed her arms. There was little politeness in her voice. "And how did you get in here without being seen?"

"We're sorry ma'am." Daniel said glancing at Ford who hadn't moved. "Guess you're not going to help. We have each other at a disadvantage. And we mean you no harm. My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. This is…Cameron Mitchell. Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran. That's Doctor Samantha Carter and her husband, General Carter. May we enquire as to your name and where we are?"

She raised an eyebrow, filing the names away for later to check on them. She easily noticed that they all carried themselves, like military personal. Though this, Doctor Jackson didn't seem as tense as the others were. He didn't look like a medical type either so she figured he was in another field. The other female didn't look like a doctor either, so she figured she was also in another field.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"That name sounds familiar." Carter muttered.

"Sir? That would mean you would have been knighted by the Queen." Daniel said.

"Yes."

"Wait, she said Hellsing. Do you mean as to Van Hellsing?" Mitchell asked as he held Vala up, barely. "Teal'c, help me here please."

"Vala!" Teal'c shouted close to her ear.

Vala jerked awake and screamed slightly. She looked around and then seeing the stare off with the red clad man and Ford, she grabbed Daniel and held on.

"Hmm, your friend seems to be very afraid of something. Alucard?"

"I have never met any of these people in my lifetime Master. This one is most interesting though. He knows who I am, but I cannot read his mind. Her mind is very difficult to read as is the dark mans. The other two men are easier. As for the lady in fear, she is also very difficult, more so than this one."

"What is going on?" Carter asked. "Are we in danger?"

"I don't know about me and Vala. Something about Dracula here is scarring the hell out of us both." he said with a barely hidden shudder. "The rest of you will be fine until Sir Integra tells him to attack."

"Alucard, go somewhere else for now." Integra ordered.

With a smile that showed both fangs, he vanished into the dark laughing. As soon as he was gone, both Ford and Vala dropped to the ground breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Carter asked kneeling next to him as the other's where asking the same of Vala.

"Yeah. Whatever he was doing, the power he was throwing off was affecting us."

"Any idea why?" Vala asked as they all got to their feet.

"I have a theory." he muttered as he shook his head and Integra walked up with the butler.

"Now, maybe you can tell me why you on the Hellsing Organizations property?" she asked with her arms still crossed. "And how you got this far in without anyone noticing?"

"We're here by accident." Daniel said. "Please forgive us for our intrusion."

"That will depend on how you got here." she said. "You can step down Walter."

"Yes Sir Integra." the butler said putting some wires away in his gloves.

"We're…..um…F," Daniel began.

"From another universe. That's our ship as stupid as it sounds." Ford said turning to Integra quickly as the others gave him a look. Except Teal'c. "I am willing to give you a brief tour if you like to prove my word."

She was thinking about it as she gave a glance at the British blue phone booth police box. They weren't all that common anymore, but there was still a few around in the area, if you knew where to look.

"Why did you tell her that General?"

"Because it is the truth Mitchell. Help me Daniel." Ford said.

"The truth has gotten us out of trouble before." Daniel said.

"And into big heaping loads of it too if you don't remember." Mitchell said.

"Only on other planets, usually." Carter said.

"Indeed."

"Integra, sorry." Ford said seeing a crossed look for a moment. "Sir Integra looks to be a woman of sound mind and reasoning. Considering the trouble she has to put up with when it comes to, Alucard, I don't think that her learning that life is on other planets is going to drive her insane."

"Life on other planets?" the butler muttered.

"Assuming what you say it true, why are you here?" Integra asked.

"Actually we were on our way home. And, we ended up leaving our universe and coming here. We're not sure why as of yet. But the ship is currently scanning to find our universe. Once the T.A.R.D.I.S. has finally found our universe, we will be able to leave and not be any more bother to you or your organization." Carter said. "Though we are unsure of the amount of time the computer will take to locate it."

"What sort of doctors are you? And General of what? Or is those gold stars a decoration only?"

The two looked at Ford briefly.

"I am a race known as the Time Lords." he said seeing her raise an eyebrow. "Our kind, which I am pretty much the last of, in our universe anyway. I'm also a Immortal, as is Vala. Which I think explains why we were both scared of Vlad. Teal'c is a race called Jaffa. You can call me The General. In our universe, co-existence is dependent on the saving of the galaxy. Sounds stupid, I know."

"Not as much as you think." Integra said.

"I'm a doctor of archeology, anthropology and linguistics." Daniel said.

"Astrology, astrophysics, metallurgy to a point." Carter said. "Wormhole technology and quantum physics, theory and mechanics."

"I'm dabble in many things, though I tend to stay out of the medical realm as much as possible. I don't like seeing internal organs and such. I don't have the stomach for it." Ford said with a grimace.

"And yet we've seen him kill countless enemies with a couple weapons, he calls them personal cannons, that blows large holes in just about everything they hit." Mitchell said widening his hands apart. "These pistols are so big and powerful, no human can use them."

"I once fired one of them and nearly took my arm off. I only ended up breaking my wrist instead." Carter said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said realizing that they must be safe seeing as they were giving out a lot of info. "The General once killed one enemy that got to close and, O'Neill ended up throwing up on him."

"You had to bring that memory up?" Ford asked with a grimace.

"Glad I was over with covering Daniel during that fight." Carter said. "He got sick when Sally used to throw up. At least he cleaned the mess….."

They stopped talking as they heard someone laughing, almost silently.

"Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to fight it. But the very thought of someone who could possibly have guns as big as Alucards and then also have a weak stomach! It made her mind think of what would happen if Alucard suddenly became squeamish about blood like Seras was. Maybe it was her uptight nature as a lot of people kept saying or the fact that she had been at this so long, she never found anything funny and rarely laughed. Cried, she could admit to. Laugh, there was nothing funny anymore. That emotion left her back in childhood when she took over as the leader of the Hellsing Organization years ago. There was nothing she found funny anymore. Whatever the case, she lost control and dropped to her knees laughing so hard it even stunned Walter. He looked up at them to see them also surprised at what was happening.

"Oh my god." Ford muttered in shock. "She's laughing. That's impossible. What did we say?"

"I don't know." Daniel said as she stayed on her hands and knees still at it. "Is there something wrong with her laughing?"

"She's never done it before. Not since her taking over the Organization." Walter said. "If anything, she's become more withdrawn from any emotion other than anger since the incident with Incognito. I can't even get her to say anything other than the food is fine, no matter what I bring her."

"That would mean you have very few troops on hand if any at all." Ford said twisting the top of the cane across his lip. "Those guys over there look nervous to begin with."

"Um, she passed out." Daniel said pointing at the ground.

Ford and Vala both tensed up suddenly as Alucard showed up besides Walter out of nowhere. Vala instantly got behind Daniel holding him. Ford didn't move, but he got really tense.

"What happened Walter?" Alucard asked with some surprise on his face.

"She…." he said still in shock.

"Laughed at something…" Ford began.

"She did what? And I wasn't here?!" he exclaimed making the group back up a few steps.

"And, I think passed out from a lack of oxygen." Ford said quickly. "We didn't touch her."

"What in the hell are you afraid of?" Carter exclaimed as Walter gently picked her off the ground. "You and Vala are twitching like….um….god, I can't think of anything to use as an example."

"We are Immortal." Ford growled out.

"That's the power I feel." Alucard said with a smirk as he looked at the backs of his gloves. "In your blood. And it causes my power to involuntarily to effect you. That explains why my gloves have been burning me slightly since you have arrived. Very interesting indeed."

"What is going on?" Mitchell asked.

"You have nothing to worry about human." Alucard said dropping his hands. "Your little group is no threat to me."

He turned and started to walk away.

"That, and you have done something I have never seen nor heard in very many years, until now. Unfortunately I was elsewhere, but I heard her. Which is enough for me."

"What just happened?" Mitchell asked as they were all left alone.

"Um, I think we got his respect." Ford muttered in confusion as well. "Maybe."

They all went back in, and Vala felt extremely safer. There was a few chairs in the Console Room now as they sat nearby the console talking.

"Okay Ford, where are we?" Carter asked crossing her legs and keeping her head up with her hand on her chin and the elbow on her knee.

Teal'c and Mitchell seemed to be sitting more at attention while Vala and Daniel were more laid back. Ford sat straight with both hands on top of the cane out in front of him.

"I'm not really sure how we got here, seeing as I haven't seen or looked at this particular cartoon series in awhile. I wasn't even thinking about it. And, as much as it would be nice to have Sally here because I'd rather be with her like we promised, it is better she isn't. This, is one of those cartoon's that I keep hidden away from her sight."

"Is that guy really Dracula? I heard the name Hellsing thrown around." Mitchell said.

"I never read the books series, but from what I gathered, Abraham Van Hellsing, from what I understand is, that was his first name. Fought against Dracula at some time, but didn't win. Or he did and captured Dracula. There's a lot of different stories with different fights and endings. At some point in the Hellsing history we are in, whether it started with him personally or not, I don't know, there was a knighting ceremony by the Queen and the family became a special branch of the monarchy. Though mostly a silent part of it, used to destroy inhuman monsters and creatures. We are safe Vala, you to Teal'c. Anyway, at some point, Dracula was captured and holy seals of some sort were placed on his hands, the back of the gloves specifically. He is a servant AKA slave of the Hellsing family. And will always be until someone releases him of it. Highly unlikely though. But, from the way he is portrayed in this series, he doesn't mind being a slave. They give him transfusion blood, basically blood bank blood and he gets to destroy enemies of the Queen that are evil undead or some other monster. Uses two incredibly large pistols. You'll more than likely see them later." he said looking at the console. "Unless we leave any time soon."

"Dracula in servitude." Daniel said amazed. "Wow. Does he talk a lot?"

"On and off. Very bluntly though. I don't know whether to say yes or no to talking to him about his past. You'd probably be better off talking to Walter or Integra about stuff like that."

"How dark are we talking here? Is this one of those cartoons that you keep locked away from her and mom's sight?"

"Yeah, one of those. Lots of blood, gore and such. Going to be kinda scary out there if more undead attack this place or something. Bring back memories of that mansion outside Raccoon City."

"You make it sound like we are staying here. Are we?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, until we can leave, pretty much. I could take the T.A.R.D.I.S. and go somewhere else in the world, but then we stop the scan and have to start over. A consequence of leaving our universe apparently."

"So, what do we do if we go out there?" Carter asked.

"We could ask for jobs. For free of course." he said getting looks. "We don't need the money since we have a vault full of different currencies in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Food they have unless you want to come back here."

"I don't mind. I'd like to look around and talk to them if possible." Daniel said.

"Well, the scenery is better than looking at holes all day. No offense." Mitchell said.

"What jobs would we be taking anyway?" Carter asked sitting back. "If we do this?"

"I don't know. This place needs to have guards and usually does, but after the last battle with, another bad vampire like Dracula, they lost pretty much everyone. We'd have to ask. Oh, if they decide to have us help them, the weapons they use has blessed silver ammo, as are the knives. Oh right, this is very important. Anyone have anything against the Protestants?"

They looked at each other briefly and shook their heads.

"This is Protestant country. And Integra has very strong beliefs in that faith. If any of you are Catholic, don't even mention it. The very mention alone could piss her off bad enough to sic Alucard on us. Also, if he is around and speaks to you, don't call him Vlad or Dracula. He goes by Alucard now."

"He did that in a movie I saw." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. In order to hide his true identity and motives." Teal'c said.

"Unlike other's, I suggest we don't tell anyone about how we might know things." Ford said.

"If anyone slips up, we could say we are just going off what we know of the Dracula of our universe." Carter said.

A knock at the door startled them. Ford got up as Carter pulled the lever and the door opened.

"Walter? How can we help you?"

Walter looked past him slightly and then saw more into the room as Ford stepped out of the way. He looked around each side of the phone booth before looking back in.

"Oh my god. It is an alien ship."

"Yep. If it helps any, the ship has no offensive weapons, personally. Basically a powerful shield system otherwise." Ford said as Walter walked in and stayed by the door.

"Is Sir Integra okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. She is currently sleeping, and peacefully for once. Though I am quite sure she will ask you the same thing, even after I tell her, what is your plans?"

"Actually, we were coming to find out if you had any jobs for us. We have no idea when we'll be leaving. The computer is going to take awhile, but it will find it eventually. So in the meantime, we talked and figured helping your Organization out until then would be a good idea. That is if you want or need it." Mitchell said. "Oh, and we'll work for free."

Walter blinked considerably at that.

"Yes, we could use the help. Though Sir Integra is in charge of hiring personal. I have noticed, and I'm quite sure that Sir Integra noticed as well, you all have military backgrounds of some sort. May I inquire as to which branch and country?"

"Well, I'm actually a civilian working with the SGC, which is a American run by the Air Force. Vala is also a civilian while Teal'c works on our team from the Jaffa Nation. These three are actual officers." Daniel said.

"Me and Sam here are Lieutenant Colonel's. He's a Brigadier General in charge of the base with another, General Hank Landry."

"We already scanned to see if anything that we do is in this universe, and we found nothing. Whatever the Americans here use the facility for, it's not the same like us." Carter said. "And since we are not in our universe, our ranks are null."

"Except among yourself I presume?"

"Pretty much. We're actually a single team of our own."

"You all show yourselves to be a close knit group. We used to have several teams like that once." Walter said with sadness. "Sir Integra will have the final word on if you will be hired, however short your stay will be. But seeing as our forces are at nil, I'm sure she'll agree to your applications. We shall see in the morning."

"Ah, this is also a time machine. Unfortunately, we can't move her to go anywhere at the moment because she's searching for home." Ford said. "We can stay in here if you wish, but we actually all got up just recently."

"I see. In that case, I'm sure I can find something for you to all to do until morning. Forgive my bluntness, but seeing as it is night time, Alucard will be around as will Seras Victoria. There is no missions for them tonight so I would advise not looking in areas you shouldn't go." he said as he explained the buildings they should avoid. "We have maps I can give you as well."

"That would help." Daniel said.

"I shall be retiring for the night soon. Other people will be around, mostly kitchen staff at the moment, so you may ask them for help. If you wish to leave the grounds, we would like it if you did not tell anyone where you came from or what we do."

"Not a problem. Our job and facility is secret from the public back on our Earth." Mitchell said nodding. "Aliens are bad enough, but ghouls and vampires, that's a whole other bowl of wax. We do our best to keep it a secret from the public about alien life so I'm going to guess that your people do the same."

"Yes."

"We can blend in better with the populace without being given a second glance." Teal'c stated. "That is if we leave the premises."

"We also have a, number of weapons on this ship. It's a lot bigger than it looks. But we can supply our own weapons if you are running low. We also have silver ammo, though not blessed."

"Our weapons stockade is quite low at the moment. But our ammo supply is still very high. I am also the arms master here, and if Sir Integra approves, you may provide you own weapons and we will provide the ammo. Unfortunately, I do not think I can provide ammo for that weapon." Walter said pointing at the Tommy gun he saw in the display case. "Or for the large pistols you carry on your person until I have seen them."

"That's on display now since the ammo goes too quickly. I'll show you my guns tomorrow if she approves."

Carter got the gun Ford gave her, strapped it to her side and followed out with the others as Walter gave them brief tour, handed out the maps and left for bed for the night.

"Okay, what now?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm going to look…"

"At the library? Kinda figured that. What about you T?" Mitchell asked.

"I wish to check the grounds, which I think you feel like doing the same." Teal'c stated. "If we end up staying her for more than a few days, it is best we know our territory."

"Yeah. Especially since Walter asked. Vala…"

"I know, go with Daniel. Keep out of trouble."

"And you two?" Mitchell asked.

"Walter mentioned something about a computer chip that turns people into vampires. From what I gathered, they haven't figured out how they work or where they came from. I think I can help in that department." Carter said. "I'm going back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get my laptop. Wish we could bring K-9."

"General? Are you even here?" Mitchell asked.

"Someone is missing." Ford muttered as he glanced around.

"Yeah, that Walter guy said someone named Seras…um." Mitchell said snapping his fingers.

"Victoria, Seras Victoria." Daniel said. "The only other females I saw was the nurses and a couple maids."

"She's also a vampire. Though a very sweet girl despite becoming one. You'll see her when you notice the bright red eyes. No one else here is like that. Actually, you'll notice her rather easily. She, stand out very well."

"So, no worries?" Vala asked.

"She may get the look to want to drink blood, but she's very different. Only drinks transfused blood. Maybe she's still sleeping?"

"Are you wanting to see her?" Carter asked.

"Other than to point her out, no, not really." Ford said not noticing the jealousy in her voice. "There's something I want to go get from the T.A.R.D.I.S. though. I suggest we all go back and get some things, just in case."

"Like our coms?" Mitchell asked.

"Indeed. Such an action would prove important in the event of an attack, or more importantly, the T.A.R.D.I.S. getting finished."

No one bothered them as they went in, got into their vest and left in different directions. Though not blessed ammo, the others took nine mill's with a couple clips of silver ammo. And they were told if there was any problems, they were to hand over the guns without any fuss and say Walter allowed them to look around. And that Alucard knew they were here. Carter took a couple of clips with her for the gun on her hip and then got her vest and laptop. Ford was the only one left inside as he grabbed the sword from the display case and the special made sheath for his back. And then he went further into the ship.

Mitchell and Teal'c walked around the area, just to see where they were, check the area out and to guard the place for the night. Walter suggested the idea, if any of them would do so since they were very understaffed at the moment. Carter sat down at a table inside a research room and opened the little box seeing the strange chip with strange stringy wires hanging off all four sides. K-9 was with her helping.

Daniel found the library to be very fascinating. There was so many books and many of them he didn't even know or had heard of and some he had. Seeing how well the library was organized, he took notes on where books belonged as he took them out and read them for a moment and then further notes on one's he'd like to finish reading. Vala was rather bored until she found a book setting out that caught her interest. Something to do with vampires, ironically.

Ford was in one of the work shops working on the blades of the sword. The few people currently in the employment of the Hellsing were either guarding the front gate or the various buildings at the moment. Alucard was watching the new people from atop the highest point of the Hellsing mansion. He kept probing the minds of the newcomers, at least the ones he could access, doing it as gently as possible without alerting them to his presence. He only got disturbed when he suddenly lost the feeling of his fledging, namely the presence of Seras.

Seras had woken up about half an hour after the newcomers had arrived. Though she didn't know they were even there. And Alucard didn't alert her, nor did anyone else. Alucard didn't always tell her everything unless Integra told him to do so. So she was looking around for Walter. After inquiring as to where he was and finding out he went to bed for the night, she realized that there was no missions and that the two vampires were free for the moment. Even Integra was asleep. Though before Walter went to sleep, he had left a blood bag in her room, which she drank even though she hated to do it. There was no one down in the training rooms, though that wasn't surprising since there was few people working there at the moment. What guards she did see where in their positions as they were suppose to be. So she was walking around the grounds, thinking. She couldn't find Alucard, since he was hiding his presence from her. Not surprising really since he did it quite often. She was walking the grounds and noticed a couple of people she didn't recognize walking beside the wall. Both seemed to be wearing outfits that she didn't recognize either. She thought about going over when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" she asked aloud as she walked over. "Oh my god. I haven't seen one of these since dad took me to that police museum."

She walked around it a few times as she remembered memories of her dad and her.

"Why would an old police box be…" she muttered as she pushed on the door. It surprised her when it actually opened, though the surprise was really evident as she noticed what was inside. "Oh my god. This is impossible. I feel like I stepped into a weird sci-fi show."

She felt a weird feeling go through her as she walked in. It went away quickly and she didn't think anymore on it as she looked at the console. She saw the silver looking Tommy gun and avoided it, just in case. The monitor on the wall had a language she could read and she touched the screen to see what she could find. It showed several levels of the ship, many actually. Not to mention the names of different rooms. After about a minute of being idle, it went back to the original screen.

"I wonder if there is a crew?" she muttered going further inside. "And why they are here? And why they left the door open?"

She kept going down different corridors, looking at the different monitors to see where she was. It took awhile, but she found the kitchen and no one was in it. She tried knocking on the different doors and even glancing inside, including the bedrooms, but no one was any of them. At least she knew the names of the people who were the crew. Though she wondered why anyone had the name General on their door for their name. Then she found the armory, well the one holding weapons. She had never seen so many weapons in her whole life. There was what seemed to be endless rows of weapons. Pretty much every pistol, rifle and assault weapon known. And some she didn't know, one of which looked like a strange snake object. Though it wasn't endless room because she did find the other wall.

"Incredible amount of weapons. Which is strange since these are human weapons. Some of them anyway." she said seeing the strange staff objects on one rack. Which included a strange staff that looked like some sort of lance. And then she saw a weapon on a work bench that stunned her more than the Harkonnen Cannon she had.

Ford finished working on the sword in less than an hour and placed it on his back. Feeling it secure and not about to fall off and the belt still holding onto the fox head latch. He closed the door and walked away, suddenly feeling a strange sensation, like if Alucard was nearby. He ran quickly to the Console Room and checked the camera's. There was no one inside that he saw and the T.A.R.D.I.S. didn't indicate any intruders. As he was looking over the camera feeds, he completely spaced the fact vampires didn't show up on cameras or mirrors.

"K-9, did…." he asked seeing the door outside still open. "K-9?"

The dog wasn't there.

"Sam?"

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

"Is K-9 with you?"

"Yes."

"Is that why the door is still open?"

"I closed the door after we left. K-9 says he has a clear signal link with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and we'll be able to inform us when the search is done."

"Oh, I didn't think he could do that." he said closing the door.

"Well, I was able to look inside that T.A.R.D.I.S. cell phone and find the link between it and the T.A.R.D.I.S. and incorporated it into K-9."

"I must have been busy or something. Sorry I wasn't there to help." he said checking the camera's again. "Good job by the way. Great actually."

"Thanks. Why don't you try one of the others? Maybe they came back for something and left it open. Call me if you need anything else."

"Teal'c, Mitchell. Did either of you come into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and leave recently?"

"No. Why?" Mitchell said.

"Nothing, must be Daniel or Vala's fault."

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"The door was left open."

"Wasn't us. We left well before those two did. In fact, I'm pretty sure they were the last ones out."

"Thanks. Daniel, Vala. You two forgot to close the door."

"What? No, I made sure I closed it." Vala said.

"Yeah, I saw her close it." Daniel said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see anyone in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the intruder alert system isn't active. But I was about to leave when I noticed the door open."

"Isn't K-9 there?" Daniel asked.

"No, he's with Sam. Long story short, K-9 is linked to the system and can inform us anytime when our universe is found."

"I'm guessing it isn't found yet?" Vala asked.

"No. I'll look around and call if I need help." he said signing off and opening the door again.

He stepped out and bumped into someone. When he looked up, he jumped back and yelled slightly as he fell back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Dammit man! Scared the hell out of me! Wait a minute, I don't feel that feeling."

"I got tired of that burning sensation in my hands, so I focused my power to stop."

"Thanks." Ford muttered as he got up with difficultly from the sword. "Why are you here? Interested in a tour?"

"No. I get a particular sensation I don't like when I get near this thing. My fledgling is missing."

"What?"

"The police girl. Seras Victoria is her name." he said glancing around and staying a good foot away from the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Haven't seen her yet. Hey, any of you see a blonde haired girl, kinda spiky. Alucard is looking for Seras."

There was pretty much a chorus of no's.

"None of my team has seen her. Could she have left the premises?" Ford asked crossing his arms.

"Not like this. No matter where she was, I could feel her. This, is as though she died."

"I'm guessing you are in this region of the area because you last felt her here?"

"Yes. Hmm, unlike some people, you did not make a joke about vampires and death." he said with some surprise.

"I'd say I couldn't think of one, but I see no reason make that crack either. Maybe that's why the door was open. But I don't think…" he said trailing off as he looked into the ship. "Try to put your hand past the doorway."

"Why? The very presence of this thing disturbs me. Though I have no idea why."

"Seras might be in there. Even though I have tried looking, to a point. The problem is, the Time Lords fought against vampires. I wasn't one of them. And you weren't the king of them either. Some bigger vampire was, you, I mean the other Dracula was only in charge of Earth. But from what I understand, they couldn't get into these ships because of a defense system that kept them out. On second thought, you better stay away just in case. I'd hate to have Integra ride my ass and possibly attack me for your death. As to being turned to ashes and never coming back."

Alucard only grunted and walked off towards to woods, muttering about possible incantations or seals that might have been placed on her quickly or something like that. Ford went back in and tried the intercom, calling out her name a few times and telling her how to use the system. After a couple minutes of not getting any response, he figured she might have tried to come in and was attacked by a defense system he really didn't know if existed. According to the camera's, the doors opened but no one came in. He didn't even think beyond that and figured it was a possible malfunction seeing as the console didn't activate the lever at the time. He made a report of it for him and Sam to look at later along with K-9 during a diagnostic. And then he left again making sure the door was closed behind him. Had he looked at the earlier footage at the other doors, he would have noticed them opening without anyone there.

_"Was the police girl in there?"_ a voice in his mind asked.

"No. What are you doing in my mind?" he asked aloud as he was walking to the mansion. "Wait, I thought you couldn't read my mind."

_"I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't talk to those with a strong mind like this. Her remains aren't in there…." _Alucards voice said again.

"No. No ashes. Even the surveillance video showed nothing and nothing activated either. The door opened and then stayed open, but no one came in. She's somewhere else. If we see her or hear anything, I'll yell for you."

Alucard only grunted a small sort of thanks and then was silent in his head as he walked into the mansion.

Morning came and Integra woke up almost completely forgetting the incident last night. That was until it came flooding back while she was dressing.

"Walter!"

No one else really heard her. Mitchell and Teal'c were outside looking at the training area and thinking of ways to possibly improve it. Carter was still wrapped up in her research and making great progress. Daniel was still reading while Vala had drifted off a couple hours ago. Ford, only after an hour after talking to Alucard, went up to help Sam and only was able to help for about ten minutes, and then he passed out in a chair. She noticed long enough to kiss him goodnight and then put her vest over him before going back to work. Being a Time Lord really screwed up his sleep pattern a lot, but thankfully, he hadn't had any trouble off world yet. She was getting tired herself but all the data she had gotten lately was so intriguing it helped keep her awake. So absorbed in working on the chip and the data, she didn't even hear the door open, nor did she hear her name spoken much less the clearing of someone's throat.

"The Mistress gets involved in her work greatly ma'am. So greatly she ignores everything else." K-9 said before turning to her. "Mistress."

When she didn't say anything, he shocked her watch.

"Ouch! K-9?!"

"You are wanted Mistress. Sir Integra is behind you."

She turned quickly seeing Walter and Integra standing there by the door.

"I'm sorry…." she began.

"I can understand your infatuation with your work." Integra said with a small wave as she walked up. "I tend to do the same. Walter informed me you wanted to look over our freak chip. Have you learned anything that might help us?"

"Oh yes. I've found out a great deal." she said suddenly suppressing a yawn. "I'm sorry. I've been at this all night. You don't have coffee here do you?"

"Walter…"

"I shall bring a cup right away. How do you prefer it miss?"

"Mrs. actually. But you can call me Sam." she said giving him her preferences. "Okay, I've learned how the chips work and why, though you already knew what they did. But more importantly, I think I know a way to stop them from functioning."

"Silver bullets do that for us."

"Yes they do. Even though there is a small amount of silver inside the makings of the chip, which baffles me since it's suppose to be their greatest weakness. Maybe it was to try and built up a tolerance, I'm not sure. But what I mean, is I think I can build a device, which you could use to destroy these, freaks, and you won't have to fight them head on."

"Explain." Integra said tensely.

"Basically, it would be a sort of gun or even a small satellite, like those atop vans and other large vehicles. And it would put out a signal, which we can't hear or feel, and it would cause the chips to malfunction and shut off. If it does it right, you won't have to use lots of troops to take out these freaks. As for the ghouls, that is not something that I think even science can reverse. Given enough time, I might even be able to come up with some way of making the chips to the reverse of what they're suppose to do and turn the people back to normal, but that's only a theory."

Integra turned around and looked at the door as Walter came back with the coffee. He could see Integra was in deep thought as Carter thanked him and took the drink. Walter turned as he heard a movement behind him and noticed the man from last night sitting in the chair, asleep. And a very extremely large sword on the floor next to him.

"Forgive me if I say anything wrong, but he doesn't seem like much help except in the way of what I guess is in fighting. I've never seen a sword of that design much less size before." Walter said.

"Actually, he's as smart as I am, more so in some ways. Being other than human, his sleep pattern is really off from ours. He was helping until he got to tired and passed out. If it wasn't for K-9 here, I'd probably insulted or resentful."

"K-9 is a robotic dog, right?" Integra asked looking at him from the corner of her eye as she stayed in thought.

"Yes. You could say a pre-wedding present. At the time, he was busy doing other jobs on the base and helping me when he could. K-9 was built to protect me and help me with projects amongst other things. I don't think I would have half the info I do now on these chips without him."

"Impressive. Assuming this theory you spoke of works, how long before a test could be made?" Integra asked.

"A day at most. I'm still trying to find the exact frequency and then, I have to build a device to create the right signal. After that, we just hook it up to a satellite dish or a small hand gun like device I could probably put together from items in the T.A.R.D.I.S." she said hiding a yawn. "I forgot I pulled an all nighter the other night."

"Fortunately, we are not under any attacks and no missions are underway since there hasn't been any sight of freaks or ghouls as of late. Walter can…."

"Mistress."

"Sorry Sir Integra. Yeah K-9?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has completed the scan. We can go home at any time."

"That's great!" she said.

"I'm sorry to ask, but is it possible to finish helping us with this before you leave?" Integra asked hopefully.

"K-9, we can leave anytime right? Even if we use the T.A.R.D.I.S. for something else, like say go to another continent or something?"

"Affirmative Mistress. Unless the coordinates are purposely erased, we can return at any time."

"In that case, sure we can stay and help. I'd rather go home to be with my daughter, but since we have a time machine…" Carter said trailing off as she took a drink.

"I speak not only as leader of the Hellsing Organization, but as a servant of her majesty when I say thank you for the help you can provide. If this works, I will not have to loose so many people anymore." Integra said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, but we're glad to help. I only wish this would help us against a enemy that are in our universe, but they are very different. I can tell you later if you wish." she said hiding another yawn. "Sorry."

"I may take up the offer to see the ship of your later. In the meantime, since you are helping us, and can stay for awhile. I suggest you get some sleep and start back later anew. Walter can show you to a room…"

"Thanks for the hospitality Sir Integra." Ford said getting up and stretching before he bowed politely. "I got to stop sleeping in chairs. Though I am quite sure that your house has more than excellent accommodations, I have another idea. We can go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"That would work out much better." Carter said catching on as he handed her the vest. Walter was more surprised than Integra was when Ford lifted the sword off the floor without any trouble. "Being a time machine, we can go in, leave for what will look like a minute, and then come back. For us, several or more hours will have went by. We can then get back to work with no time loss here."

"I'm going to assume that this time travel technology isn't something you can share is it?"

"No." the two said.

"Not that I wouldn't if I could. Basically, she's one of a kind. The Time Lords are all gone except a few. And seeing as the ship runs on a power source that isn't possible to duplicate on this planet, even telling you the basics wouldn't help."

"Hmm, that tour you mentioned would be a nice change of pace for later. Walter, have them all report to me once they have came back."

"Yes Sir Integra." he said bowing as she left.

"I feel sorry for her. Didn't even get to have a childhood. Just like me." Ford muttered as he picked up K-9. "Everyone meet back at the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"We'll be back in a few minutes Walter. Say five at most?"

"I'll do five for safety reasons." Ford said nodding.

"In that case, sleep well." he said showing them out.

Vala was still dead tired and wanting to go back to bed when they all arrived inside and he dematerialized the ship.

"Okay, so what's the plan now? We just go home after getting some sleep?" Mitchell asked hiding a yawn.

"We could, but we promised Integra we'd stay and help. Though we can go home at any time." Carter said. "I'm very close to figuring out their problem and solving it. When I do, their loss of troops should drop dramatically."

"That's good news. Both are good news." Mitchell said.

"Works for me too. There is some really interesting books in there and some in a language I can't even begin to understand. Though Walter said he'd help me with some of it, if Integra approved." Daniel said.

"I found the place to be, most interesting and quite beautiful. I do not mind staying longer." Teal'c stated.

"I hate it. That guy gives me the creeps." Vala muttered. "I'm still getting that feeling."

"Strange, he managed to stop the effect and I only know that because I was there when he showed up and scared me. I didn't feel him show up or anything." Ford muttered. "None of you ever saw a blonde in a short blue skirt, maybe yellow?"

"I'm guessing you mean that girl that's missing called Seras?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, Alucard came here while I was getting ready to leave trying to find her. He can't even sense her anymore and it disturbs him. Something about the T.A.R.D.I.S. also bothered him greatly, which is why he won't come in or get too close."

"You were talking about the door being opened and none of us did it. Could she have…" Daniel began.

"No. Not that I really know of. The recording showed the door opened, but nothing beyond that."

"Ah, Ford. You do know that vampires don't have reflections?" Daniel asked.

"Duh."

"And trying to take a picture of them also fails?"

"I don't think it applies to video cameras, but then again I am probably wrong about that. Besides, I tried the com unit and no one called back."

"Not every area of the ship has been fitted with these." Carter said tapping the touch monitor by the door. "Much less the intercom system."

"There's a note on those doors to go no further because of that problem." Ford said.

"Never know." Mitchell said. "Considering what little I understand about this ship….it's way different from everything because it's in its own dimension. That alone keeps things from being detected normally if it's in here, right?"

"Can't we just have the T.A.R.D.I.S. or K-9 scan for additional life signs?" Vala asked. She saw the looks and spoke before they could say anything. "Right, I forgot. They're dead already."

"Let's just go to sleep and try looking later." Ford said hiding a yawn.

"Didn't you sleep?" Mitchell asked as left the console room.

"A little, but that chair was uncomfortable."

"I'm getting that feeling still and it's getting stronger." Vala muttered as she rubbed her arms. "Are you sure that he isn't in here?"

"Yes. It's day light so he's asleep in his coffin. But I'm feeling it, slightly." Ford muttered as he glanced around. "K-9, can you scan around for anything that shouldn't be?"

"Yes Master. Scanning." he said as his ears moved.

"I'll help him look around you all can go to sleep." Carter said.

"Are you sure?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, we got it. The T.A.R.D.I.S. protects its own." Ford said watching K-9.

"Scan complete. An unknown life form has passed through here Master."

"K-9 can you locate who or what it is?" Carter asked as she pulled the gun on her hip. And then put it away as she saw the look on his face. "Sorry, forgot where we were for a moment."

"That's why there is no firing range in here." he said following K-9 as the other's went to bed.

Several corridors later, he stopped outside a room.

"Hmm, I don't recognize this room." Carter said. "But then we really haven't look at them all anyway."

"It's one of the armories."

"One?"

"There's….five, I think? I lost count really. Different levels and such. This is the first." he said opening the door slowly. "K-9 stay here in case anything happens so you can call the others."

"Yes Master."

"Oh my god." she muttered seeing the rows of weapons. "Not even the base carries this many."

"Some of these have never been fired. None of them have ammo in them at the moment either." he said glancing around as he pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his inner pocket. "Hmm, I'm actually getting a reading. There is someone in here. Must be her because I detect no life signs."

They crept down past several rows coming to the wall where there was a long counter that had cabinets above it full of different ammo's, cleaning supplies and other things needed to take care of and use in or on the different weapons. They rounded the last shelf to find someone sleeping on the counter top. Seras had her arms on the counter top with her head on it. She was sitting in one of the comfy chair stools that had a back brace.

"Uh….hmm. I have no idea how she got in here. And why she didn't leave." Ford muttered.

"She's a vampire?"

"Yep."

"Looks so young, and innocent. I'd feel more scared of Vala."

"She is, both I mean."

"I don't get it."

"She's a virgin. She's still waiting for the right person, though I don't think she'll find anyone soon. Not many people accept vampires. And Alucard doesn't have any feelings for her like that."

"And you know this how?"

"Only virgin's can be turned into vampires. Otherwise they turn into ghouls. You really need to watch more movies or at least read folk lore on this stuff. In case we end up in another situation like this. Another universe or whatever."

"We live with enough horror. Don't really need to watch it too. Wonder how long she was really in here or if she just ended up here and fell asleep?"

"Doesn't look like anything was messed with. Well, except this." he said.

"What the hell is that?!" Carter exclaimed.

"That's what I was wondering." Seras muttered as she woke up slightly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then spoke with a sheepish voice. "Sorry for intruding. I, got lost, and couldn't find my way back out. I wasn't even going to enter, but the door opened and I felt compelled to look inside."

"There's a touch monitor on the wall outside." Ford said pointing. "How did you get in here and when?"

She looked at her watch in thought before speaking.

"I was working on my sword then. No wonder I felt something funny."

"I used the touch screen to find the map, but I kept coming up against walls that shouldn't be there. I gave up and came back here a couple hours ago. Figured I'd have a better chance at getting help if I was noticed in here than wandering around and getting more lost. Besides, less I move, the…" she said trailing off and looking away.

"The less hungry. Yeah, we know what you are. And we do have blood on hand in case of need, because of an accident or attack. Well, it's morning outside so, you're going to have to sleep in one of the rooms here until nightfall."

"But we're not waiting that long. Why can't she just….right. Sunlight is dangerous to them." Carter said fighting a yawn. "Can't we just pop into the mansion and let her out?"

"That would work better." Ford said as Seras got out of the chair.

"Forgive me, but who are you people?"

The two explained the same thing they told Walter and Integra.

"Okay." she said blinking. "That explains why I can't feel Master anymore. I hope he isn't mad. I'm ready to leave, but can I know what this is?"

"This is, or was, the Herculan. Name is engraved on both sides. It's named after a partner I had that wanted a bigger, hand cannon than the current one I pack around. He bugged me enough to make it after he drew up plans. As far as I know, it does work. Fully functional. But, we never got a chance to test it. He, had to leave before we got that far."

The gun they were looking at was a extremely large version of a 45, in some senses. The barrel of the gun alone was two inches wide, and almost two inches in height, and the whole gun was over a foot and a half long. The barrel itself was an inch wide while the handle was just big enough for him to grip. At least that was before the regeneration. At the end of the barrel, there was three 45 degree angle slits on either side of the slide.

"Reminds me of the Master's Jackal. I'm guessing these are the bullets?" Seras asked pointing at the large box next to the wall by it.

"Yes. Personally made by the two of us." he said removing a shell that was an inch wide and three inches long. "The whole thing is made from pure titanium. Including the bullet casings. Ammo various though."

"Please tell me you do not plan on using that except in dire emergencies?" Carter asked.

"I can't use it even then. I doubt I could even if my life depended on it. The kick alone would take my arm off, literally and shatter most of the bones in my hand and wrist. Worse than that, I'd miss whatever I was firing at unless at point blank range. Well, I could use it if I used Anises armband, but I'd rather retain my hearing."

"Hercules wanted this made, seriously?" Carter asked.

"He was sure we could handle it. I'm pretty sure we could." he said as Seras picked it up and looked it over with his permission. "We even talked about him taking it when he went with the Tok'ra, but seeing as they don't have the needed supplies much less the propellant I use…"

"What?! Your special mix is in these things?" she asked waving one of the large bullets. "What was the plan? Blow a hole in a ship?"

"If it came down to it. Or at least it was his idea. He wanted to be intimidating. But only a small amount of my mix was in it while the rest is gunpowder. Anything more would have blow the gun up in my hand."

"There's no clip for this." Seras said pulling back the slide. "Oh, it's a single loader. Walter would probably get a kick out of this. Reminds me of my Harkonnen Cannon. Wait, do you mean to say you can't use this at all?"

"Nope. It's been sitting here for, well it was elsewhere collecting dust until I put it here, but basically, after all that work. It'll never get used." Ford said with a shrug.

"I guess that means you won't melt it down and make something else then?" Carter asked.

"I could, but it wouldn't be worth it. Mostly because a lot of hard work went into it. I just can't destroy it." he said giving it a few twirls. "I really hate the fact we never got to try it out."

"Does that mean it's going to go on some shelf, such as a display?" Seras asked as he set it back down.

"Pretty much. Probably in some gun case and hidden away more than likely."

"This probably is really too forward of me, but can I have it then?"

Carter was rather surprised when Ford opened a box nearby the ammo for the outrageously large pistol and gave her a hand made leather holster and a leather belt that the ammo was placed into.

"Do it proud. But I advise you don't shoot it around here. Sir Integra probably wouldn't want to get new glasses, and neither would Walter."

"Seriously?!" Seras asked as she put the gun into the holster and handed her the ammo box with it.

"I can't use it and no one I know can either. You'll have to have Walter make more ammo though. Also, none of this ammo is silver, or blessed."

She thanked him profusely as she strapped it to her right leg and hip. As they walked out, Sera's pointed out where she had went and found only walls where there should be corridors. There was no walls there now, but she swore on it. Since there was no harm done, Ford believed her and they all kept going. She explained on their way back to the Console Room why she was looking at the outside saying it reminded her of her father and their visit to a museum. They went back to the Console Room and he dematerialized inside the main hall. Walter was walking up to Integra's room when it suddenly showed up. When Sera's walked out, she bowed to them and said she was sorry again. He came down as the police girl went to the basement.

"How long was she in there?" he asked wondering if he saw what was attached to her leg was actually a unknown handgun or not. And if it was, what did they give her that was so big.

"Since she went missing. I'm kinda surprised she was in here. Alucard hates being near our ship saying it bothers him on some level. I really have no idea why she was able to get in. She's safe in case you are wondering Walter."

"Thanks for bringing her back. We'll talk to her later…"

"Oh no. Please don't punish her. She didn't do anything other than get lost and fall asleep. And I didn't mind giving her a tour. No harm was done at all."

"Very well. I assume you have yet to sleep? It's only been three minutes since you left."

"See you in several hours, our time anyway." he said closing the door.

Soon after the police box dematerialized away and he went back up to give Integra the news. A few more minutes passed by and then the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized in the main room by the front door again. Everyone walked out refreshed and full. This time without any ammo, but with their selves kitted up as though they were going off world. Minus the back packs though. Ford was now in a gray suit and he left his cane inside. Walter came down and lead them up the stairs to Integra's office. She was looking out the window when Walter came in and stood next to the desk as she motioned them to sit in the chairs across from her. Ford muttered something to K-9 when he saw Integra pull a small metal case from her desk drawer. Integra only glanced at the dog as its ears moved but didn't think much beyond that.

"I must thank you once again for the help you are providing us. We shall provide you with the silver ammo you need for your weapons. Walter will show you to the training grounds so that you may see how our troops work since from what you told me, you don't carry blessed silver ammo. Earlier this morning, our informants reported the sighting of a couple Freaks recently. Any help you can provide will be greatly appreciated."

"I'm sorry, Freaks?" Mitchell asked.

"Vampires created through technology." Integra said.

"I'm working on a way to stop the chips and save lives through a signal pulse instead of expending troops." Carter said. "Remember last night, we talked a bit about it?"

"The word Freak didn't actually pop into the conversation, that I remember anyway. I'm guessing that a wooden stake to the heart isn't going to do it."

"No. Those methods only worked in the past on younger vampires." Integra said as she opened a small metal case. "The blessed silver bullets will kill them easily, only if you shoot for the head, or the heart."

"Forgive me, but Walter, when did she start that habit?" Ford asked catching Integra off guard as she lit a cigar.

"Truly, I have forgotten." he said trying to remember.

"Why is my health of any importance to you?"

"Well, you're the last of the Hellsing's for one thing. And if I am correct by the sounds you made before you passed out from laughing, your lungs are damaged. The extent of which I can't be certain."

She was about to take another puff when she stopped and gave them all a look. Even Walter raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked.

"Saving a important life. Report please K-9. Damage assessment and life expectancy."

"Scans indicate her lung have considerable scarring. Life expectancy is twenty years at most if Sir Integra continues. Data is based on data complied if she smokes once a week."

"And daily?" Ford asked seeing Integra starting to look kinda pissed.

"Considerably less Master. Ten at most."

Walter's monocle fell off as he eyes widened. Integra noticed and only glanced in his direction as he was putting it back on.

"And if she quits now?" Ford asked as everyone's eyes were either on him or K-9 at his feet.

"With exercise and treatment, she will live to be over a hundred, or more Master."

"Wow. I figured on 80 years at most. You're in a lot better health than I thought Sir Integra. No offense was intended, but there is no heir to this place and other than if you ever want the chance to their being one, you better quit while you're ahead. You can't serve her Majesty as well as you wish if you're fighting off lung cancer in a bed or wheelchair. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to go on a donor list, if that's even possible in this universe. So, the question is, what do you do now?"

She ground the cigar out as she muttered under her breath about some doctor being right.

"Walter, I need to see my personal doctor as soon as possible."

"Your agenda is open after you give them orders Sir Integra."

"Good. This is very ironic. It took an alien to tell me the same thing my doctor has been saying for several years now. Though it wasn't my life expectancy rate that is making me quit." she said tossing the metal case into the trash.

"The Majesty comment?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I cannot serve Queen and country in a hospital bed hooked up to breathing machines. Worse than that, I imagined the Vatican laughing at my predicament and taking over my job if I was to go down. As much as I hate to admit it, because I really did like those cigars, I thank you for your medical assessment. Now, is there any other surprises I should know about?"

"Alucard won't go near our ship. Gives him bad vibes."

She barely contained a snicker. Walter noticed but didn't say anything.

"Interesting. Very few things have made him, jumpy I think is a good term. Have you any idea why?"

"Not really no." Ford said shaking his head.

"Had it affected, um….I'll get her name. Seras, yes, had it affected her, we probably could find something out, but since she's just fine. We haven't any clue to even begin looking." Carter said.

"I see. Did she do anything…"

"No. She said something about her father and memories about seeing a police box once. I really can't think of why the door opened for her. The T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't usually let people in we don't know or trust. Anyway, no harm was done."

"Why does it look like an old British phone booth?" Walter asked.

"Easier to find really. Mostly, the real reason you probably won't even begin to understand."

"It's of no importance then. On to business." she said picking up a couple folders. "Which of you are going to be able to go out and take care of these Freaks?"

"Mitchell?" Ford asked.

"I guess the question here is who wants to go?"

"I'm going to stay here and look through the library. No offense, but something tells me, my sometimes blundering nature might be a problem this time around. Unfamiliar territory and all." Daniel said.

"You just want to read old books." Mitchell said.

"That too. Anyway, who's going to coordinate with telling her what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I'll be staying here to complete the signal analysis and building a device that will deliver it." Carter said.

"Okay then, the four of us can go take care of the Freak problem. Is there any way to scan for vampires?" Mitchell asked looking at her.

"I never really thought about trying." Carter asked perplexed at the idea she didn't think of before. "K-9, can you detect anything about the two vampires sleeping downstairs?"

"Scanning Mistress." he said as his ears once again started moving. "Negative Mistress. I only detect two dead bodies. No movement or brain activity."

"There goes that idea." Mitchell muttered.

"It is possible the reading might be different if your dog tries again later tonight?" Walter said.

"We could try that." Carter said realizing what he meant. "They are active at night so the readings would have to have some difference."

"Hopefully you will find out something. It would make things much easier on us for locating our enemy." Integra said impressed once again in Carter's skills.

"That means we have to go find these Freaks at night then?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Unless you had other plan, I was going to suggest you help teach what men we have that will go with you some of your techniques and Walter can show you some of ours. Though I usually send Alucard on missions like this, I believe I will keep him here, due to other reports we've gotten which are not important to mention. However, I would like to send Seras along, if you can handle working with her?"

"I don't mind. Alucard gives me the willies." Ford said.

"Okay, me, Teal'c, Vala and the General will go after these Freaks and you two do whatever you need to here." Mitchell said nodding. "Seeing as you two are Immortals, I don't think we'll have much to worry about being sneaked up on."

"I'll go with Seras. You can have everyone else including Vala, for a sensor as you say."

"Oh lucky me." Vala muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you can handle working with only Seras as back up General?" Integra asked.

"Actually, I could probably do the whole mission alone. But I'd rather not."

"No, he's serious." Mitchell said as Integra gave them a questioning look.

"Very serious." Carter said.

"I look forward to hearing your reports. Walter, they need ammo."

"I will need to know what sort of weapons you carry." he said taking out a notepad.

Ford pulled out one of his guns as they all got up. Integra thought for a moment that Ford had taken Alucards .454 Casull. But it was longer and not as big in the barrel.

"A custom made 45 caliber pistol." Walter said a little impressed as they left her office and headed downstairs.

"I only need the bullet heads themselves Walter. I use my own casings. And propellant."

"Why can't you use normal 45 caliber ammo?" Mitchell asked. "One shot from that and everyone will know where you are?"

"That's the point." he said giving it a twirl. "Besides, my casings tend to actually eject quicker."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"The gun was built to fire with a quick response time with each ejection. It's not really noticeable, but K-9 says the ejection speed from his gun compared to a normal 45 caliber pistol of the same model, plus or minus being a long barrel is 3 faster." Carter said.

"I don't get it." Daniel said. "What's the speed…"

"Unless I am mistaken, your gun is not made from metal on Earth." Walter said. "Which leads me to believe that using normal ammo casings could cause damage to the barrel."

"No. Actually, it's because other casings tend to not fully eject causing it to jam. I actually had it cut a casing in half and I had to use a hammer plus a very long nail to pound it out of the barrel. Hence the reason I use my casings. They don't cut in half."

"Very well. I can provide what you need. Do you have your casings with you?"

"Yes. I brought several clips that are empty."

The large room inside the armory and firing range building outside the main mansion was loaded down with a lot of weapons, but not as many as they were used to seeing. But there was a lot of silver ammo. In fact, it was pretty much all silver ammo, melted down from blessed silver crosses from Lancaster church, some even cooled in holy water. Carter began muttering about how all this was practically impossible according to the normal standards of physics seeing as 'magic' didn't really exist. Different universe, different rules. It fascinated her greatly as did Daniel.

Daniel more than anything else was ready to get back into the books and learn how to read the books that were wrote by vampires. Soon after they got loaded up, though it took Ford half an hour to get his finished, they set out. Daniel went off to see Integra and to learn that info he wanted. Carter took the clips Ford gave her and then went off with K-9 to work on her project. The other four went off to see the other men with Walter. A couple dozen men were sitting in some chairs in a sort of class room as they entered. Seras was in there pointing at a white erasable board that had drawings and other important info.

"Hello Walter. And, I forgotten your names. Sorry. Is there something I can help with?" she asked.

"Why aren't you sleeping Miss Victoria?" he said noticing there was nothing on her hip this time.

"Not tired. I fell asleep in their ship, so. There was nothing else to do and no missions I can do, so I came to do my job here. If I have to leave…"

"I don't think we mind her being here." Ford said. "We need to know what we're dealing with and who better than her?"

"I don't mind either." Mitchell said. "T?"

"Indeed. Who better than one who is like the enemy to teach the skills needed to defeat such an enemy."

"I still got that weird feeling, but I can live with it." Vala said taking a seat near some of the men in the front.

"Very well. I shall be in the main house with Integra most likely." Walter said with a small bow. "Miss Victoria should be able to answer any of your questions, and if not, come find me."

They all took seats in the front getting a few looks from the other men, though Ford stood against the wall crossing his arms.

"I shall start over then. I barely started really anyway." Seras said with a shrug. "When a vampire drains their victims, depending on if they are virgins or not, they will either become ghouls if they aren't virgins, and become vampires if they are."

"Excuse me, but is that the reason you are a vampire?" one of the men near the back asked.

"Yes." she growled out. "However, that is only true with real vampires, not the Freaks we've encountered. They will turn you into a ghoul whether or not you are a virgin."

"How did it happen to you?" a guy asked.

"Any questions about your jobs?" Ford asked glaring at the group.

"Why?" one man asked as he got up with a sneer. "You her protector and lover?"

That got her to growl again.

"No. I'm married and have a child, so I'm not looking." Ford said getting off the wall. "And it doesn't matter who your superior is, you give them respect, if they deserve it. Be thankful you're talking to her instead of Integra or Alucard. Those two wouldn't take as kindly to your tone."

The guy started another smart remark and that got Mitchell to get up.

"Okay, you obviously have issues. Why are you here?"

"Money man."

Ford sighed as did Mitchell. Ford got off the wall and stood up near Seras as he took a count. 23 people were in the room, not including their team.

"How many of you here have issues with female authority and/or possibly with working with, a vampire in charge?" Ford asked.

Five hands shot up a little too quickly.

"And of you five, how many will be able to overcome that problem?" Mitchell asked.

None of them said or did anything, other than shuffling their feet.

"I wish I did this last time." Seras muttered.

"If that is your answer, then leave. Pack your stuff and get out." Mitchell said pointing at the door. "If you feel you can't overcome those issues, we don't need you."

The five left quickly, muttering obscenities and complaints as they walked out quickly.

"Before she goes on, anyone else?" Mitchell asked as Ford stepped off and stood against the wall again.

They shook their heads and Mitchell sat down.

"Thank you sirs." she said with a slight bow. "Where was I?"

One of the men at the far left told her.

"Thanks. Okay, ghouls are easier to kill than the vampires. Mostly because they don't have any special powers. Though targeting them is the same as if you were firing on a vampire. The head or the heart. Anywhere else will not finish them off and they will come back. Keeping calm and aiming right will save you a lot faster than firing indiscriminately at your enemy. Full auto or not. For those of you who don't know what weakness there is in vampires, listen carefully. Wood stakes do not work. They once did, but not anymore. Blessed silver and blessed crosses, preferably silver do harm and can kill them. But only with contact. Holy water is iffy. While it will harm me, it won't do much to my Master, other than piss him off. Really, any sort of silver will do harm to vampires, blessed types have more power."

"I have heard from our world that garlic is also a weapon. Is it the same here?" Teal'c asked.

"I used to like it, but now I can't go near it. Truthfully, I have yet to hear of it killing any vampire. Mostly we don't like the smell. And it burns us if we come into contact with it. Though on more powerful vampires, I don't know if it would do anything. Master defies a lot of the myths and non myths about killing vampires. Not even blessed silver piercing his heart killed him."

"Isn't Sir Integra your master?" a man in the third row asked.

"Yes. But my true Master is Alucard."

"I don't understand." Vala said.

"Basically she is in servitude to him until she drinks his blood. Until then, he has total control over her. He could come in here and command her to, say dance dirty or something else embarrassing and her body would do it against her will." Ford said.

"That's not good." Vala said. "Why haven't you asked for freedom from that?"

Seras kinda fidgeted.

"I only drink transfusion blood. And even then I don't want to. Master has little regard from where he gets his and I don't want to become like that. Some days I don't know whether it is a good thing I don't know all the powers I can command or if it's a bad thing. If I drank his blood, I'd probably loose control." she said with some sadness that turned into bitterness and anger. "It doesn't help that he won't tell me much of anything anyway, let alone teach anything either."

"Okay." Vala said nodding. "More than I was expecting. Wait, he hasn't had you do anything…"

"No thank god. I seriously hope he never gets the idea either." she said crossing her arms. "Any other questions?"

"If these vampires we go after unfortunately gets hold of one of us, and say that person is a virgin, what would happen to that person if, on the off chance that the vampire was killed by any of us or on the off chance that person was able to kill the vampire after the change?" a guy at the front asked.

"Dude, you need to get out more if you're still a virgin." the man next to him said. "Wasn't that girl I set you up with…"

"Shut up Doel. I'm waiting for the right girl. Unlike you, you pervert. And that lady was married by the way. Glad I got out while I had the chance." the man said crossing his arms as his friend laughed.

"I waited 53 years." Ford said stunning a few people. "It was worth it. But that is a very good question sir."

"A very good one. It has never arisen before though. From experience, if I fight hard enough I can resist my Master's influence over me, to some points. Seeing as these other vampires do not have the age and power that he does, anyone who might be turned will probably be able to fight back a little better since those vampires may not understand the extent of their true capabilities. We've came across vampires that couldn't even heal themselves after taking injuries, such as gun shots. I learned that ability early on, thankfully." she said rubbing the front of her neck unconsciously.

"Is there any way to turn someone back from being a ghoul, or a vampire?" another guy asked.

"No. Once they are turned, there is no way." Seras said sadly. "Though it has yet to happen, with someone being turned into a vampire against their will, if the case ever arises, I'm sure Sir Integra will allow you to stay here, provided you join Hellsing like I did. Anything else?"

No one said anything and she waited a minute to allow them to think, which some of them seemed to be doing.

"What about U.V. lights?" Mitchell asked.

"They are not easy to come by, but they can harm us just like if we were exposed to sunlight. Not a great weapon of choice unless it's a last resort though seeing as vampires have incredible speed to avoid the beams." Seras said. "I can stand out in the sunlight, though not for very long. Enough clothes and special glasses, plus a skin cream helps protect us for awhile."

"There is one thing left though. Hellsing has other, human enemies." Ford said. "Which will kill you despite the fact you are human."

"Yes. Unfortunately, the Vatican has agents of their own, called the Iscariot Organization. Section XIII I think Integra said. Thankfully they don't come here very often because they are not allowed to even be in this country. The best bet is to avoid them if you come across them. They kill humans and monsters alike, with no remorse. And they especially hate anyone associated with Hellsing. The worst person to encounter is a man named Paladin Alexander Anderson. He's extremely tall, blonde spiked hair with glasses, and a scar on the left side of his face. He has a small cross around his neck and his weapons are what seems to be an endless supply of holy bayonets. If you see him, run. Not even my Master was able to kill him, mostly because the man ran away. I don't understand his powers fully, but he is capable of regenerating any wound, even shots to the head."

"Sounds like he's an Immortal General." Mitchell said.

"He's not. Just a scientific experiment that the Roman church succeeded at making. Hellsing's trump card against evil is Alucard. Theirs is Anderson." Ford said with distain. "That suddenly gives me an idea. I wonder…."

The team has curious looks as Ford left the room. Since there was no other questions, she took them to a out door training facility which was a concrete bunker above the ground. Inside it was different rooms and corridors that had pop out targets, just like some police and other law enforcement places had. But this course was different because you had a time limit on how long it took to attack a target depending on how close you were to it and what the target was. A small set of stairs lead up to a large balcony to look over at the inside as the training went on. Seras met everyone out there after she had to go get a few things. Instead of the very tight blue shirt and skirt that was her uniform, not by choice, she had on boots, thick white pants, a white turtle neck shirt with white gloves to match. A white coat over that and a thick white ball cap. Her face had some sort of cream on it that was kinda visible plus some strange pair of glasses that fit over her eyes and almost all of her nose.

"You can come outside?" Mitchell asked surprised.

"For short periods of time. The cream wears off rather quickly. And if I stay too long, even the clothes will not protect me. I did explain that earlier. Right now, I'm going to go over what happens here and how it all functions, then seeing as Walter explained what you are doing here and how you're helping us, you can keep watch and do what needs to be done for me."

She told them all how the course worked and how they would be graded, and then went back inside. Those with the highest scores would be given command to see how was the best at keeping men alive. If the said commanders started trying to make it into a contest, they would be disqualified. It was not a race, it was skill test on leadership. And their was more than one training ground and they changed targets frequently and their locations for where they popped up as well. Live ammo was going to be used, but not silver ammo seeing as their targets were not real. The time limit was also explained for each target and scores on that would also be factored in. Once it was all over, depending on how many people scored high and how may were made into team leaders, only then would their be permanent placing of teams. Until then, they were to form up their selves and choose their own leaders to see how well they could cope with each other. Seeing as there was 18 men left, they managed to break into three teams.

SG-1 didn't count seeing as they were watching and directing according to Sera's orders. Six people to each team including the leader. The course, if done correctly, would take half an hour at most. Seeing as they had most of the day and had to wait till sundown before going out on the mission, depending on how they all did, they had quite a few hours to try the courses several times with different people leading. The second group went into the other training course nearby and the third broke up between the other two teams. Mitchell was keeping watch and score on the first training ground while Teal'c and Vala were on the other one. Ford was with Mitchell for a few moments before he went in to grab something and see about helping Carter. If she finished it well before they had to go, then they'd be able to get the job done much quicker. Ford went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to grab a couple things, one of which was his sword. Carter had a few items in a few large closed crates she was taking into the house to work with as he was strapping the sword onto his back.

"You just don't like using your gun much anymore do you?" she asked.

"A closer fight with your opponent is much more, enlightening. And I love using a sword more than my fist, or legs. I need some practice with this anyway."

"I'm still surprised you can wield it without the armband." she said handing him a couple crates.

"Time Lords do have better strength than humans. For me, it just added onto the already incredible strength I already had." he said following her out.

"And yet, your gentleness with me and Sally is astounding." she said.

He spent a good hour helping her with the project, setting up the different computer systems, analysis machines and the other equipment to get the right frequency. After that, he decided to go help Walter cook, leaving his coat and sword in the room with her. Integra came in a couple hours later to check on her progress.

"Any further progress?"

"A lot actually. I have the right signal needed, but I have to work on it a little more. If we were to activate the device I built, not only would it shut off the chip, it would also blow our ear drums at the same time. The frequency is so close together I have to work on it further to make sure it only pinpoints the chip."

"It looks like a old ham radio system. With more dials and switches."

"Most of those are needed for me to get it just right. If it wasn't for K-9, I'd probably had blown my own ears already. I figure a few more hours and then I'll have it down."

"Your work is very impressive Mrs. Carter."

"You can call me Sam."

"Integra will do for me then. Unless someone comes along, other than Walter, I shall need to be called Sir Integra."

"I can understand the importance. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel and though the team calls me Sam even when we're on the base, everyone else calls me sir or ma'am, even off base sometimes. I'm still trying to get my former commanding officer to stop calling me Carter. Though I'm pretty sure he does it to annoy me now."

"You don't have any pressing matters here right now do you?"

"Not really no. Why?"

"It is lunch time and I have very few people I can talk to, other than Walter. Even less women I can talk to in any regard. Miss Victoria does not count. I would be honored if you would join me and tell me of the things from your world."

"Sure. I could use a change of scenery. I've been staring at these screens way to long anyway. Lead the way."

The two girls ate in a different room of the house while everyone else, except Walter, was eating in the large room of the barracks. Carter gave told her a lot about the different things, people and enemies in their universe, plus allies. Integra gave a somewhat brief explanation of what happened that caused the lack of troops. The Queen released her after about a week in the prison, mostly because she had to wait and find out all the information about what happened that caused the attack on England. There was a lot of damage and deaths in within a couple hundred miles of the Hellsing Organization after the demon Set was released causing the still untold amount of damage to everyone. They had to blame someone for it and the traitor in the Round Table was eventually dealt with for causing all the problems. Walter was released from the hospital shortly after Integra's release. Seras, just stayed at the mansion waiting for them to return, seeing as she could do nothing else anyway. Alucard pretty much stayed with Integra during the nights and slept back at the mansion during the day, sometimes driving Seras crazy. It'd been almost a month of getting back on their feet and assessing the damage to the Organization itself plus getting the new troops which were currently being trained. The rest of England was still in a state of repair along with finding the true death toll, not to mention the repair cost of everything. Basically, Sir Integra and the Hellsing Organization was pardoned from everything. The only problem was that whoever was behind the Freak chips was still out there and the only thing they knew about them was the name behind the people was, Millennium. Integra was sure it was some Nazi group trying to take over the world again, but had no real proof.

Walter made something for all the men that had went through training, including SG-1, while Ford made something for the two girls. Daniel was chatting away about different finds and such at the table that SG-1 was sitting at. Minus two of them. Ford and Walter were in the kitchen and ate there. Other than because he wanted to talk to the, Angel of Death and hear about how he used his strange wire attack, but also to help the poor man clean up the mess they made. Later that night, they got ready to go off and get rid of the Freaks. Unfortunately, Mitchell and Teal'c were quite sure that the troops still needed training and after seeing some of the video results plus the reports the two gave, Walter and Seras both believed that they weren't ready at all, with a few exceptions. A couple hours before Alucard was suppose to wake up, Seras went off to sleep for awhile before the mission.

Three hours later they all got into a large English armored personal carrier, which had wheels instead of trends and took off. Alucard wanted to go with, but had to do a mission dealing with a different possible Freak sighting in a different part of England way far from where they were going. Three of the men that actually had good high scores went with the SG-1 unit that was coming. One of them had leadership qualities, so they were brought along to see how a team worked together and how a leader really should work with his team. The possible leader was driving with his so called second while the third guy was in the back with the rest of them. Seras was sitting by the back door on one side with Ford on the other side. He was rotating his sword back and forth by its tip on the floor for a few moments until they noticed he was putting a hole in the metal. The three members of SG-1 were kinda surprised at the two weapons that Seras had on her. One was the large Harkonnen Cannon and the large pistol on her hip with a belt around her holding several rounds. There was also a square backpack on her back that held the ammo for the Cannon. They didn't ask anything though, other than Teal'c muttering something about he never thinking he'd see any large and powerful weapon being held by someone else other than General Carter. After hearing about the fact Vala knew how to use swords as well, Integra had a blessed silver double bladed sword given to her. Nothing fancy, but she did want it back when Vala was finished with it. The three were kinda thrown off when Integra prayed for their safety and success of their mission, but acknowledge with an Amen as Ford did with her.

There was little talk as they traveled down to the docks and warehouse district. The vehicle was parked outside and they entered the area slowly seeing several warehouses and lots of semi trailers around.

"You two feel anything?" Mitchell asked.

"Other than Seras, no." Ford said looking around. "Don't hear anything either."

"It's way to quiet." Seras muttered as she looked around with her enhanced vision. "There doesn't even seem to be any disturbances around that I can tell either. No blood or indications on anything."

"I guess we just spilt up then. Keep in radio contact." Mitchell said pointing off to the right. "We'll take this direction. You two can take the other side."

"Shouldn't we make a bet on who finds them first?" Vala asked getting stares mostly from the three men they barely knew. "What? We usually do bets…."

"Yeah, why not. What's the stakes General? Food, money, time off?" Mitchell asked.

"Wouldn't be fair if the other two we're involved though."

"They snooze, they loose." Mitchell said.

"We're on a mission to destroy enemies of her Majesty. Not to make a game of it." Cap said, who was trying for leader. The other two under his command were Leon and Willie.

"We're not treating it as a game. It's something we even do back home, though with different missions." Mitchell said. "Seeing as we can't think of anything really big from a reward, I suggest making some sort of dessert if we win General."

"Hmm. That would work in Daniel and Sam's favor too and keep them from grumbling about missing out." Ford said stroking his chin. "And if we win….um, you'll have to help Walter for a few hours around the mansion. Vala can hang around in the library by cleaning and putting books away. Deal?"

"We're not included in this are we?" Leon asked.

"No. If we win though, he usually makes enough of whatever dessert for everyone anyway, but if they win, you won't be subject to it." Mitchell said.

"Thank god for that. I never really was one for cleaning anything really. I can't even fold my shirts right." Willie muttered.

"Off we go then." Mitchell said heading out slowly.

Seras had the gift of having night vision because of her vampire powers. Ford was using his glasses to allow him to see in the darkness. The heard very little and saw even less during the fifteen minutes of search.

"Is there anything here at all? I wonder if her intelligence wasn't really all that great." Ford muttered.

"From what I understand, there is usually guards around here. But I don't see, hear or smell evidence of any of that." Seras said as they walked down a corridor of stacked trailers.

"I have a question that's been bugging me. Did Integra make you wear that outfit or what?"

"Yes." she growled. "Unfortunately, I'm the only woman that is on the pay roll. I don't count the nurses and maids. On other missions I can sometimes wear other outfits, but she and Walter insist I wear this ridiculously small and tight uniform. The only thing I can say about tonight, so far, that I'm thankful for is that no one was giving me lustful stares for once on the way here. Though I think it was because of what I am."

"Alucard was married once. Just give it time…"

"Right, who's going to love a vampire…"

"You never know. If you lived in my universe, there's people who would look past that and not care about it."

"Really?"

"We deal with aliens, some of which are our allies. God, it is so quiet here. Not even the wind is blowing. I can even hear the small clicks of noise as those shells you have in the pack rattle around."

"You don't seem afraid of me at all."

"I'm not. Unlike Alucard, which even Integra is kinda afraid of, you're much different. Basically, you still have your humanity. Besides, you couldn't kill me unless you took my head off. And I'm sure I'd survive as long as you didn't drink me completely dry. I'm mean I'd survive and not change, but it would take some time to recover from something like that."

"I don't want to ever drink from someone. You end up with their memories and other things. From what I was told, if I drain anyone and turn them into a ghoul, then I steal their soul." she said sadly as she shook her head and the stopped moving suddenly. "I hear movement…"

"So do I." Ford said taking the sword off his back with one hand while grabbing his com. "I think we found something."

"We just heard a lot of movement a couple minutes ago that we're investigating now." Mitchell said. "We haven't seen anything yet, but Vala says something doesn't feel right."

"Does that mean we lost?" Seras asked.

"First sighting is when the bet is over. So no…." he began as they heard gun fire, though it was about a mile away. "Wow, I had no idea we were so far from each other. Cam…."

"Kinda busy General! I'll get back to you!" he said.

They both listened as they heard a lot of gun fire for a good couple of minutes. And then it ceased.

"Cam…."

"We're fine General. No one was injured. There has to be at least twenty piles of dust here now though. Sad it happened to these people, on the bright side, we don't have to see bleeding bodies everywhere."

"There is more coming Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said in the background.

"We'll get back to you in a few."

"We've got company." Seras said lowering the cannon off her shoulder.

"How much ammo do you have?"

"One in the barrel and six in my pack, why?"

"There's only three of them." he said waving at the three undead guards that were moving rather slowly. "I think I can handle them, unless you want to…"

"I'll wait. There could be a whole lot more." she said keeping watch on them. "Aren't going to use your personal cannons?"

"Nah. I like direct confrontations, if I have no choice. They usually move quicker. Do you sense or hear anything? I think this is a trap." he said taking a couple steps forward.

As she was listening and looking around with her weapon at ready, the three charged forward, what teeth was left barred and their hands raised high as they rushed towards him. There was chunks missing in various places and blood practically all over their security guard uniforms, but nothing was dripping seeing as it had dried. All three of them rushed him in a line next to each other. One quick high swing took off the heads of two of them and clipped the top of the head of the third one. The other two turned into dust shortly after their heads went flying while the third managed to knocked the sword from his hands and tried to bite Ford's throat. Ford, other than turning green quickly from the sight and smell, quickly kicked out knocking the dead man away. Unfortunately, his foot almost went through the guy as well. He quickly got his sword and stabbed it into the heart before the guy could get off the ground and turned to dust quickly. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he failed and ran up to the trailer getting sick next to it.

"Are you okay?" she asked with more confusion than concern.

"Yes." Ford said after a few moments and finally getting out of the dry heaves. He pulled a water bottle from his pocket and cleaned his mouth out. "I have a weak stomach for this sort of thing."

"And yet you went on this mission anyway?" she asked skeptically.

"Actually, I've seen much worse than that." he said feeling nausea build up again.

"You're going to get sick again.."

"Must fight the urge." he said breathing deeply and thinking about other things. "Okay, I'm feeling better now."

"Direct confrontation is a bad idea I think. I don't mind it seeing as I have seen them up close more than once. And I only seem to get nausea if I'm over water or try to eat. "

He put the sword on his back and pulled his guns.

"I think all of the fun is with them. There's nothing here other than more trailers."

Mitchell and the rest took down at least other dozen dead guards and a couple dozen dead men who probably were homeless people at one time. Some of them barely had any clothes on. Though all of them were completely drained and brutally mangled in some form, or were until they were turned into dust by their weapons.

"T, was this anything like that mansion you went to in near Raccoon City?"

"No. That enemy was much slower, but more scarier in many ways."

"How so?"

"They had eyes. These creatures did not. Though they had much more speed, they were easier to kill. Even the shotgun that I found and used on those undead did not usually kill them on the first shot. These die quicker once hit in the right areas. Also, those bodies did not disappear as these do."

"Lucky us. Just reading those reports by you alone was, disturbing." Mitchell said looking around for other threats. "Vala?"

"I'm still feeling that feeling. There is someone here, but I don't know where they are if you're asking." she said with a very itchy trigger finger as she was looking around with her weapon, almost wildly.

"There's some sort of movement…" Leon began saying when something jumped down from a trailer nearby.

He started to bring his gun up to fire when at first, it was one person firing, then it became two followed by him and everyone else. It was some homeless looking person in drab clothes. And at first, they all were beginning to think it was just a homeless person until they turned into ash.

"Form up in a circle, now!" Mitchell yelled loudly as his team rushed to his back. The other three did the same quickly glancing around as they all stayed in a tight circle, back to back.

"Vala?"

"They're close. Or that Seras girl is nearby."

"General, are you two anywhere near us?" Mitchell asked opening his com line.

"No. But we're on our way. Just under half a mile. Why?"

"Keep sharp people. That must have been a very slow and/or new vampire." Cap said, more to his two than the SG team.

"Or he was a distraction." Mitchell said.

Teal'c looked up as he felt something drip on his bald head. Instead of looking up instinctively, he started firing above him and then looked. Everyone else scattered and turned firing up in the same location. Teal'c quickly moved out of the way as a body came crashing into the ground, turning to dust moments later.

"Vala?"

"I don't feel anything. Wait, I'm feeling it again…."

"Ah damn! We lost!" Ford cried out as he trotted to a stop and saw all the dust piles. "I gotta cook."

"Yes!" Mitchell said pumping his fist. "I love this job."

"We need to look around and make sure there is no other ghouls around. Or any other vampires." Cap said.

"It might be safe to split up….." Mitchell began.

"I can look quickly." Seras said setting the Cannon against a trailer. "Give me ten minutes."

And then suddenly she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Vala asked.

"Super speed." several people said.

"So General, how it go with you two?"

"Three dead guys."

"We never heard anything loud though. You used your sword huh?"

"Yeah, bad idea." Ford said with a shudder. "Close confrontation is for those with strong stomachs."

"You threw up didn't you?" Vala asked.

"Not funny Vala. Quit smiling about it." he said pointing a finger.

He didn't think much about it when she dropped the smile and suddenly went tense.

"I'm back…"

Ford just about jumped out of his skin as he cried out in alarm and went to grab his sword, only to drop it from his back and then trip over it as he fell backwards.

"I…sorry. I forgot you sense our presence." Seras said sheepishly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'll be glad to go home. I hate this feeling." he said getting up slowly to ensure he didn't cut himself.

"At least it is not as bad as the feeling we get from Alucard." Vala muttered.

"Report Miss Victoria." Cap ordered.

"Sir, no sign of any ghouls or vampires anywhere. The rest of this area is deserted." she said standing at attention.

"In that case, are we able to go home or do we need to look around more?" Mitchell asked.

"Missions over. Let's go home men."

The ride back went well and Integra was happy to hear that things went well. She had her people report first and then them. Seras also left going to get her drink and then off to somewhere else. They left soon after as she had SG-1 stay.

"Thank you once again, especially for bring my men back alive. I have yet to have such a successful mission cross my desk in many years. This is based on the missions dealing with my men going out, with or without Seras or Alucards help. And also the least amount of time considering how close these Freaks were. Samantha and I had a very interesting chat earlier about your universe."

"You don't seem all that surprised or shocked about any of this. As to people from another place and aliens." Mitchell said.

"I deal with the undead and other unholy monsters Colonel Mitchell. And live with two of them in my house. That alone should be enough for me to be prepared for anything."

"Good point."

"If it wasn't for the help your universe needs, plus the child you have General, I would attempt to do whatever it took to have you join our Organization. Be sure to spend as much time with your daughter as you can and give her a good childhood. Though our universes are very different, I would hate to have something in common with her concerning parentage."

"Only child?" Vala asked confused.

"Dead parents. Though I'm sure you are meaning to say, having to grow up to fast if I understand correctly Sir Integra." Ford said.

"Yes. Now, about this bet…"

"It's something we do…." Mitchell began.

"I can understand why it takes place Colonel. What I am getting at, is when is this cooking of desserts going to take place? According to your wife General, you are very exceptional at cooking. And I could tell that from what you made earlier for us. Your best cooking of desserts seems to be, a brownie of some sort, hmm?" she said behind the gloves hands in front of her mouth.

Though you couldn't see her lips, you could tell there was a hidden smile.

"No offense, but it is a good thing that there isn't a lot of people here. I may have to go to the store and get the supplies." Ford said with a slight grumble, especially after seeing his team look at him.

Teal'c didn't eat many sugary treats, usually donuts and cake if he wanted that fix, but Ford's brownies were one of the things that he did like too.

"You may use any of the cars I have.." she began and then stopped him before he could say anything. "Your wife also explained your fascination with a car called the General Lee as well. I do know what a Dodge Charger is and seeing as not many American made cars are in this country like that, and because I'd rather you keep a low profile, you will use one of my cars. Understood?"

"Yes Sir Integra." he said with a slight bow as he also heard the tone of her, rank, behind the order.

"You're all dismissed then. Please have those desserts ready by morning if possible."

They all left going different directions, Ford going to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to make the brownies seeing as he had all he needed for them in its kitchen. He only made mention of the store because he wanted to go for a drive, but since he was ordered to use otherwise, it wasn't worth the effort. Mitchell and Teal'c were looking around the house in the places they were allowed to tour, while Vala went to bed in one of the guest rooms. Ford even felt tired, figuring it having to do with the adrenalin rush from being in a constant state of fear, small as it was anyway. Seras did ask Alucard how to make the effect she was giving off go away after he came back from a bust mission that had no powerful Freak. But he didn't help her. Instead he walked away laughing as he vanished through the wall. Daniel and Carter were still doing their things even after the others came back and checked on them. Integra did spend awhile talking to Daniel shortly after talking to Carter, other than to get another side of the story about their universe, but also to help him read the books that alluded him in translation. He was so fascinated with what he was learning, he was almost drooling over the books he was able to read and understand now.

The next morning, everyone had a great breakfast followed by the brownies, which the few troops they had also got. Walter did get the recipe from him and promised not to let the others know the secret ingredients. Integra was impressed and though it was obvious she was really enjoying them, she put on a good show of keeping it hidden. Walter saw otherwise with each bite she took.

After breakfast, she informed them there was another Freak, possible three to four of them she wanted them to go after. Carter felt it would be a good idea for them to test the device since it was ready. All she needed to do was hook it up to one of their A.P.C.'s and have a small satellite installed on top for broadcasting. A couple hours at most to get it all done and make sure there was no compatibility issues or complications of any sort. Mitchell suggested that the three they had from last night come with, but stay in the A.P.C. with Carter, other than for protection, but also to watch to see how the device functioned and what they might need to do if there was any tweaking to be done after they finally went home. A couple of the guys that were in the group were training in working with stuff kinda like what she did, so they were given the specs and a few notes Carter took. They also were going to come along to keep watch and learn. The rest of the team, which would include Daniel this time, was going to go out and take care of the Freaks. Seras and Alucard would also be joining them since the information showed that one of the Freaks apparently had been around for over a year. Which meant they knew how to use their powers and was probably the leader of the evil group. Since it was still morning though, they had to wait till later before going out on the mission. Integra was going to go with to see how it worked as was Walter to protect Integra. He never left her side much anyway.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Daniel was reading a lot and making lots of notes. Vala somehow managed to go off shopping, with a driver provided by the Organization. Walter told them she said she'd be back in before nightfall and said that the General would reimburse Integra's account, with interest. Mitchell mentioned he was going to kill her when she came back. But Ford only shrugged and said it was actually a good idea since she was not here looking around and messing with things she shouldn't then. And he did pay Integra back with interest, in several gold bars. She had Walter melt them down and have their seal put on before turning them in for money. Teal'c and Mitchell went back to helping training while Carter was still making adjustment with Ford helping with on the A.P.C. A couple hours before they were all to head off on the mission, they went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to rest. Vala had went to bed early after bringing in several dozen bags of stuff, and had to do it without help. Most of it was clothes anyway.

Two A.P.C.'s trudged through the streets heading for an old building, ironically. It was made mostly of wood and some concrete and metal. It was a large old motel that might have been popular at one time and probably American owned by the design. There was once a large pool in the back that had since fallen apart and filled with all sorts of garbage. They later found a few dead bodies that had been sucked dry or eaten in some form in there too. The building was four stories high and shaped like a large H. The main entrance was still boarded up like most of the windows. Some of the windows had been broken into though it didn't look recent. People that were mostly homeless ran away as the two vehicles came up and parked across the street. SG-1 got out and noticed it was really quiet. Too quiet.

"Alucard?" Integra asked as she got out last and looked across the street.

"Something feels wrong Master."

"Explain."

"I can't. The smell of death is heavy in the air though. And recent." he said with a certain smile.

"I smell it too Sir Integra. It's very close by." Seras said as she put her large cannon on her shoulder.

"Do you plan on using that large pistol Police Girl?"

"Not unless I have to Master. My ammo in this is much more limited than yours."

"No offense, but why are you bringing that cannon anyway? You're liable to attract attention with it." Ford said as he stepped away from the A.P.C. and walked into the middle of the street and waved his Sonic Screwdriver around. "I'm picking up a life sign inside. Someone isn't dead yet…no, they have a very strong life sign. Interesting."

"Could be bait for us Sir Integra." Walter said. "Unfortunately, many of our enemies know we are currently weak in available troops."

"Perhaps. But they don't know about our secret weapons. Sam, if you would please."

"Sure." she said going back in to the computer and activating everything. "K-9, keep watch."

"As always Mistress." he said as she got everything going.

"We'll know in a minute…" she said typing away. "Whoa. I got readings already. There's three chips currently active."

"That was very quick. Impressive work Sam." Integra said looking at the screen. "How long before…."

"About 20 seconds. The power needs to build up to send a large burst of the signal. After that, we'll know in seconds if it worked."

"I almost hate to say this, but if this works, what is Alucard going to do Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

She actually hadn't thought beyond that and Alucard could sense it in her mind and read it as well.

"Yes, where shall I get my fun Master?"

"This weapon doesn't work on ghouls." she stated. "Nor the real vampires out there."

"It's ready. Would you care to do the honors Sir Integra?" Carter said.

She turned back and pressed the button. They didn't see or feel anything, but the computer did say that it fired. The three dots on the screen, which were in different locations of the building suddenly blinked out. They all kinda jumped, except for Alucard when they heard blood curdling screams from three different locations and then nothing.

"I still feel that strange feeling. And it seems familiar." Alucard said as he started towards the building and pulling his two guns.

"And I thought you had big guns." Mitchell said seeing the glints of them in the moonlight.

"No kidding." Daniel said.

"Size doesn't always equal power, or quality of the effect." Ford said. "With his weapons, they are made to kill instantly or damage the targets. Mine were designed with maximum penetration in mind along with leaving a mark sometimes."

Daniel was unable to hide a laugh. He tried to cough it off, but failed.

"And you say Jack corrupted my mind. Shame on you Daniel." Ford scolded as Daniel went to defend himself as Mitchell cracked up too. "Same for you Mitchell."

"Bad choice of words General, really bad."

"Really, I'm sorry. I just started thinking of what Jack would say or do after you said that and I couldn't help it." Daniel said with a cracking up smile.

Ford couldn't help it either as a few things came to mind making him laugh. Though he stopped rather quickly.

"And you say my mind is bad. I'll remind you of this moment General when I say something that you take as derogatory." Vala said. "That goes for the rest of you."

"Are you going to yell at yourself for thinking probably the same thing…" Daniel began.

"Damn, Jack is a bad influence." Ford muttered trying his best to think of something else.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Men can be such pigs." Seras muttered.

"I wasn't trying to talk about…..oh never mind." Ford said trialing off as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as Daniel cracked up again. Mitchell was containing it slightly better. Vala, she was laughing inside while showing off anger on the outside.

"What are they laughing about?" Integra asked quietly.

"Sex." Carter muttered.

She looked at Integra as she noticed the woman hadn't said anything and was apparently thinking.

"Oh. I get now." she said after a moment.

"We had a former commanding officer who like to sometimes make jokes or comments close…wait, you didn't get that idiotic misunderstanding till now?"

The look Integra gave her was enough.

"Never mind." she said looking back at the screen and muttering very quietly. "And I thought Ford was leading a secluded life before he met me."

"Should we even bother following?" Ford asked as they saw Alucard just disappear near the broken gate. "I don't want to mess up his fun."

"Seriously, I did not expect this signal to work. Forgive my doubts Sam." Integra said impressed.

"No problem. I saw all the reports they had on those chips. That many failures on so many test, not surprised at the doubt."

"I've look over her work Sir Integra. Some of it alludes me, but given time I'll be able to figure it out completely." one of the geeks said.

"The Freaks inside have been dealt with…" Integra said as they heard several gun shots. "However, before we can leave, we must destroy all the ghouls. Any of them getting out will result in the deaths of more innocent people."

They all heard several more shots followed by the sounds of two guns firing a lot more ammo.

"Alucard says there are many ghouls infesting the hotel. He is currently cleaning up the left side. Miss Victoria, take the right side and make sure that no ghoul is left alive. If you come across a Freak, though unlikely, kill them."

"Yes Sir Integra." she said with a salute before rushing across the street and vaulting over the fence.

"K-9, keep a scan of the area and let anyone here know if anyone approaches these vehicles or leaves the buildings. Other than we few going in." Ford said as he started forward.

"Yes Master."

"I thought you couldn't detect ghouls and vampires?" Walter said.

"No, we can't. They don't show up on any radar screen. Seras helped with a few experiments." Carter said. "But, K-9 can detect movement so we have that advantage."

"Mitchell, I suggest you and Daniel along with Leon go one the right side and keep watch. Teal'c, you and the other two go and watch the left side just incase. I'll go in through the front with Seras and see what I can do as I head towards the back." Ford said removing his sword.

"Sounds like a plan. Call if you need help."

Integra and the other's watched as the group took off, keeping to the shadows the best they could. Except Ford who kicked the rusting gate down and walked over it.

"Subtle." Integra muttered.

"Well, he likes making an entrance. Not to mention, the center of attention. But for good reasons." Carter said.

"I'm venturing he does it to protect those around him. Relying on his Immortality and that armored coat."

"You're good Integra. Not many people put that all together so easily."

"I'm quite sure about my people taking over if you wish to join them."

"No. I think I'll stay here. I know I'm not pregnant, fortunately and unfortunately. But I've been feeling nauseated for a couple of days now." she said rubbing her abdomen. "I don't think seeing dead people walking will help any. You're two vampires excluded of course."

"Hasn't your dog scanned you too?" she asked as they saw Ford looking around near the front door.

"Yeah, didn't find anything conclusive. Other than what I guess is a sour stomach. Probably something I ate on the Odyssey." she muttered.

"I felt kinda sick too for a few hours while we were on the ship. But it went away." Daniel said. "Must have been something we ate. Ford didn't cook so…"

They all heard more gun fire on the left side where Alucard was on the second level and a few rounds come out of the house behind Ford going into the right side.

"General, what's wrong?" Carter asked through her com.

"I'm looking through the house with my glasses. There's ash everywhere. Someone else is killing…..uh oh. What is he……"

Everyone heard Seras scream, loudly. And then her cannon went off. Obviously she missed when Mitchell's team saw the back end of the motel blast out. Seras screamed again but it was suddenly cut short. Daniel and Carter were heading over quickly, but Ford waved them back as he pulled his gun and shot the wall a few times before throwing his sword in that direction next as he ran forward.

Seras was blasting the ghouls with her nine millimeter that was usually attached to the outside of her small pack. And then, by sheer luck she had avoided the massive amount of very familiar blades that slammed into the sides of the doors and windows, holding single sheets of papers to the wall. That was when she screamed for the first time when one of the blades went into her leg. She quickly yanked it out and once seeing what it really was, quickly took aim with her cannon and fired at the man coming towards her. He moved quickly and threw several more blades, each of them piercing her skin, none of them in her heart or head. She dropped the cannon and her pistol as she cried out from the pain of the blessed blades.

"Oh ye, heathen woman." he said pulling two more blades. "This time I will kill ye before ye can run and before that accursed Hellsing pet can stop me."

The wall to her left exploded as a large blade came through and stuck into the wall just above her. The man stopped in surprise as Ford stepped through and pulled his sword from the wall.

"You're outside your jurisdiction Paladin Alexander Anderson." Ford growled while looking at the badly injured Seras. "Unlike Sir Integra Hellsing, she has enough, mercy to allow you to go back home. I don't. Short of God Almighty coming and stopping me, which I highly doubt, I'm going to kill you."

"So, she has hired another set of new bodyguards and troops to replace the ones that evil beast Incognito killed. You look more like a sadistic mercenary with those heathen eyes." Alexander said as he pointed at him with a blade. "Whoever you are, any ally of that whore is an enemy of mine!"

"You and your people say you believe in Jesus Christ, and the Hellsing people believe the same. Kinda strange both groups do the same job and want to kill each other." he said removing a few of the blades from her as he held his sword out pointed at the man. "Though personally I don't believe in the whole hail Mary thing. You don't pray to someone else to talk to the only God there is. There is no go between."

"You're beliefs are no concern to me you inhuman monster! I will purge this country of Hellsing's pet monster along with you and your friends. Especially that dark haired female and that bald black guy!" he said throwing several blades.

"Must be a spy in the Hellsing ranks again." Ford muttered as spun the sword in front of him like a whirl wheel blocking the blades easily.

"Ford?!" Carter exclaimed from his com as he stopped spinning his blade.

"Stay back for the moment." he said quickly into his com while not looking away, but slightly behind Alexander to see Alucard in the shadows near the end of the hall.

Behind him, he heard several footsteps at the other end and realized by the sounds that it was Mitchell's team. Teal'c and the others showed up by Carter. Integra started to go forward to see what was happening and head in when he made a motion that made Daniel grab her arm.

"Let go of…." Integra began.

"I don't work for Hellsing and I personally want to kill you, and I'm going to easily." Ford growled and then yelled over the tall priest. "And you apparently haven't read the bible right either Paladin! You're not completely human either so I guess if you don't think an alien can go to heaven, then you can't go either!"

He stuck his sword into the floor and there was a click as he did something. He pulled a long serrated blade out and then moved the other sword making it come back together.

"Seras, you'll have to remove the rest while I deal with this fool." he said then rushed forward.

"I'll kill you easily you heathen monster!"

Mitchell had the others stay back as he ran up and helped her remove the blades. He saw her remove the first one and noticed her hand burning.

"Incredible." she muttered through the pain.

"Yeah, he's fast, and good." Mitchell said.

The others came in from outside watching a whirlwind of blades connecting. It was obvious that the Judas priest was having trouble. His blades kept getting broke or shattered, though he'd quickly replace them. His large robe had several rips, some that had run deep from hits he had taken. The General had a distinct advantage, bigger blades, better skill, and his weapons were indestructible. So they didn't dull no matter what they impacted. Ford was momentarily distracted when a bunch of papers came at him. He swung cutting them in shreds quickly with the single blade but didn't notice the full attack until his limbs were all grabbed by papers that were acting like ropes. While swinging the bigger sword in his right hand, the priest attacked his left making him drop the serrated blade. Ford barely managed to avoid getting stabbed as he pulled himself free with one swing and then roll out of the way as several blades impacted the ground where he was at.

"Very impressive powers you have monster. But they will not save you un-heathen soul!" Alexander shouted as he rushed forward swinging.

Because of the blade in his left wrist, he was having a little trouble dodging and blocking his attacks. He had to back up several feet before his healing ability cut the blessed bayonet out of his body. The priest noticed and kicked out catching Ford directly in the chest sending him back several feet from the force of the blow. Alexander jumped back as he reached into his coat and pulled several dozen blades again.

"Now die!" Alexander yelled tossing them down the hallway.

Ford had gotten up by then and quickly pushed on the top of the blade.

"You think you can throw swords, block this!" he said putting the sword behind him and then throwing it forward. "Might want to move Alucard!"

Alexander heard and saw the large blade coming. And once it was thrown, he got ready to move, until he felt something behind him and heard what the man said. He noticed movement in his glasses and threw a few dozen blades behind him before turning around, to six different blades coming at him. Some of his blades were on the ground from where they encountered Fords. The largest one went into his chest. A couple others ended up in his chest plus his arm and leg. Two of them flew past missing and eventually landed on the floor. He dropped to his knees and yelled in pain. Thankfully having closed his coat well before the battle, Ford waved his arms around knocking the different blades away that he could with the long hidden blades that came out of his coat sleeves. A few impacted on him, but either bounced off or broke. Some did fly past, but the group was safe as Walter used his strings to cut them to ribbons. With no more sword flying, Ford switched clips as Alexander pulled the different blades from his body. None of them managed to pierce his heart so his extremely advanced healing was working rather well.

"Very impressive attack you inhuman bastard!" he said tossing another aside. "But it was…."  
A couple dozen rounds went through his body as Ford emptied both clips of normal hollow pointed ammo into him while he was still kneeling on the floor. The largest sword was imbedded into his chest until it fell out as he dropped backwards. One bullet had blew his brains out the back of his head, so Ford was sure the man was dead.

"That should keep him dead." he said putting his guns away as he came back over to the group.

"You managed to hit me with that sword General. Very powerful blade, though it did little to me." Alucard said walking up as Ford was kneeling next to the unconscious Seras.

"I did tell you to move. Is she going to be okay or did she really die for all those…."

"The police girl is badly injured, but she will live. Her injuries have only put her into a deep sleep…" he said.

"Is she okay…" Daniel asked.

"Walter…."

"I have a bags of blood ready in the A.P.C. Sir…"

Seras's eyes suddenly opened and she lunged forward slamming him into the wall hard enough it cracked and left a dent. Ford instinctually brought his arm up as she went for his neck. She bit down into his exposed wrist making him cry out for a moment. SG-1 started to move forward, but Integra stopped them quickly.

"But…" Daniel began as he saw her swallowing, a lot. At least a dozen times already since the bite. She had bitten directly into a artery and even with hall her sucking and swallowing, his blood was dropping off her chin.

"Her vampire side has taken over because of her blood loss. To attack or go near her…." Alucard began saying as she backed off quickly screaming and convulsing.

Alucard grabbed his head a moment and even dropped to his knees in pain. Ford clamped his other hand over his injury to help stop the blood flow so it would heal quicker. Sure he could heal, but enough blood loss would even make him weak. He was feeling a little dizzy at the moment.

"Alucard? Alucard, answer me! What's happening?!" Integra ordered loudly.

Ford and a few others held her down, barely as Seras kept bucking and screaming. Whatever was happening, it was causing her extreme pain and if they didn't hold her down, she was going to break bones, or her back. Suddenly she stopped and started breathing normally, normal tears running out of her eyes. They all let go and got up slowly, except Ford who stayed kneeling in case she went into another frenzy of blood lust. That and he was sure he wouldn't stay standing long.

"Alucard!" Integra yelled.

"I cannot feel the police girl." he said confused as he got up on slightly unsteady feet.

"Explain!"

"Impossible!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Ford…." Carter asked quietly.

"I'm fine Sam. I've had worse dog bites. A little dizzy though." he said feeling Seras's neck. "Oh my god. My blood turned her back. I wondered, but…."

"She's what?!" Integra exclaimed loudly.

"The police girl is human again." Alucard said still in shock. "I don't see how this is possible."

Integra didn't know what to say as Ford stood, slowly.

"With those screams, she must have been in extreme pain." Mitchell said. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I suspected that my blood might do something. I actually thought she'd end up more like Blade, but…." he said holding himself up with one hand on the wall.

"Walter…"

"I shall inform the medical personal to prepare for her coming and what to expect Sir Integra." he said with a slight bow.

Integra started to order her men to pick up the unconscious girl as SG-1 was waiting for them to leave. They all turned hearing Alucard cry out in pain as he was pinned to the wall by several dozen blessed blades. Several guns came up as they saw Alexander standing there in bloodied and damaged clothes.

"Your attack was impressive, but futile." he said with a sneer as he launched another massive amount of blades at the group.

Ford had no swords to counter with and it would take too long to get his guns, but they would be kinda useless anyway since one, no ammo at the moment, two, he was good, but not good enough to shoot blades coming at him like this. He did have his hidden sleeve blades, but he was sure they wouldn't do much at the moment, so he quickly swung out knocking everyone back or down. Carter hit the wall rather hard and slide down it beside Daniel. Teal'c and Mitchell collided and fell on top of each other. Vala was knocked into the guys holding Seras and they tumbled into pile. Walter pulled Integra out of the building quickly as the blades flew past their position. Ford put his arms up, not being able to duck in time as he was hit several times, all bouncing off or breaking or going past him. He quickly retraced his blades and moved his arms away to rush forward and cut Alexander into a million pieces. Instead he bounced off someone.

"May God have mercy on your un-holy soul you inhuman monster. Amen."

They all looked up, short of Alucard who was getting himself off the wall by turning into a darkness that was fading away. Alexander was right in front of Ford, towering over him since he was around seven feet tall like Alucard. Ford's head dropped from his body and then his body clumped down in front of Alexander.

"And now for the rest of you unholy heathens." he said reaching into his coat with both hands.

Everyone was totally stunned, more SG-1 than the rest. No one moved as he was pulling several more blades from his coat. Walter started pulling his wires as Integra reached for the gun in her coat. Her men got up off each other quickly and were in the process of raising their weapons. Teal'c raised his as did a very pissed off Mitchell. Sam was still looking at Ford's body, but something clicked in her. All those times of him helping her with learning guns better paid off today as she pulled the gun from her hip in rage. Alexander only smiled evilly at their attempts as he brought the blades out. Though he dropped them quickly as one gun shot stopped him.

Sam had shot him in the groin. Another two rounds went into his knees dropping him to the floor. Another went into his head at point blank range blowing the back of his head out. The rest of the ammo was spent on blowing his neck from his body and then into what was left of his head. She continued to keep pulling the trigger even when the ammo was all spent. No one did anything for a few moments, waiting to see if the dead priest was going to get up.

"Sam, it's over…" Daniel said as he got up and put his hands on her arm and one of the gun.

The team noticed she was in shock because she kept trying to shoot and wasn't letting go of the gun.

"Sam, wake up. Come on. Wake up." Daniel said shaking her slightly.

"Walter…."

"I shall get the medical team right away Sir Integra." he said hurrying off.

"Dammit Sam, snap out of it!" Mitchell said standing in front of her and shaking her rather harshly.

"Alucard, help them with her." she said pointing.

He walked up and moved them out of the way, pulling the gun from her hand.

"Sleep." he commanded while looking into her eyes.

She dropped instantly with Daniel and Mitchell catching her.

"Thank you for your assistance in this matter." Teal'c said as Alucard handed the gun over.

Alucard walked away and out of the building, saying something to Integra before moving on.

"This is a very sad day." Teal'c said as tears came to his eyes.

"Yeah. A very bad day at the office." Mitchell said wiping his tears away. "Dammit!"

"Sam may be traumatized." Vala said holding her arms close to her body as she watched Integra's team pick up the unconscious Seras and take her away.

"I think she was beyond that." Daniel said as he laid her against the wall.

"I…am sorry for what has happened here. Is there anything I can do?" Integra asked solemnly.

"Uh, yeah. We'll need a stretcher." Mitchell said reeling his emotions in. "Send K-9 out here too please. We'll be along shortly."

"Something is not right." Vala muttered suddenly.

"No shit something's not right! The General was just killed!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Don't you dare think I don't miss him too!" she yelled back. "I was here and something that should have happened didn't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's right." Daniel said suddenly comprehending. "Ford's essence, his quickening, it didn't get released for her to absorb."

The group turned and looked, especially after Integra suddenly made a loud gasping noise. A goldish glow of unknown energy surrounded his body and head. The head moved as tendrils of energy pulled it back to the body and then reconnected it. Ford suddenly sat up, staring down the hallway.

"Holy shit. I'm….alive." he muttered as he felt his neck.

There was no blood, no damage marks on his skin, nothing. It was on his clothes however.

"I…" he began muttering.

"Ford?" Daniel asked in total disbelief.

"But how? It's not…" Mitchell began when Ford just dropped back hitting the floor.

Teal'c stepped closer and felt his neck.

"I do not understand, but he is alive." he said and then smiled happily. "I am very confused at to what has transpired, but I believe the correct saying would be, this is a miracle."

"Can't argue with that." Mitchell said wiping away tears. "Daniel…"

"Sam, he's not dead. You can wake up…" Daniel said shaking her gently. That not working he tried a different tactic, which didn't work. "It was a bad dream."

"What sort of alien is he?" Integra muttered in shock. "Seras didn't have enough time to drink him and then turn him, though he said it wasn't possible…"

"He has a pulse Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said and then lifted his lips. "And no fangs."

"Okay, he's alive. As impossible as it seems. We'll deal with finding out later. Let's get out of here before I have to deal with the authorities." Integra said as Walter came back with a stretcher and K-9.

"Sam, wake up." Daniel said shaking her again. "K-9…"

"The Mistress is deeply unconscious Doctor Jackson."

"And Ford?"

"The Master is in perfect condition."

"Perfect condition?" Daniel muttered in shock.

"Did you register it on your sensors with him loosing his head?" Mitchell asked as they placed Ford on the stretcher.

The team from before came back to collect the weapons, mostly Seras's cannon and helped pick up Ford's pistols and swords.

"Affirmative Colonel."

"Does it even register anywhere that he is alive even though he should be dead?" Mitchell asked. "Do you know why he's alive?"

"Possibility that his link to the Time Vortex in the T.A.R.D.I.S. is the cause. I cannot say with 100 probability however until we return to the T.A.R.D.I.S."

They were all stumped and even more confused than before.

"Hopefully, they'll explain it later." Mitchell muttered as they all left quickly as they heard sirens in the distance.

Sam was tossing back and forth in a nightmare state as she kept reliving the event that happened over and over again. She didn't see where his head had rolled off to but she did watch his body fall and saw where his head was suppose to be. She kept reliving it over and over to the point she sat up quickly and screamed. She dug her hands to the bed sheets and clutched them to her chest crying harder than she had when her mother died. Everyone she had ever fallen in love with had died at some point or another. Didn't matter if they were alien or not. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to Sally or if she was even going to see Sally again, or her parents and everyone else. What was she suppose to do, how was she suppose to go on without him there? If it wasn't for Sally, she'd shoot herself.

"Mistress."

"What K-9?" she managed to sob out from the sheets covering her face.

"The Master is not dead."

She kept crying for several more seconds until what he said kicked in.

"I don't understand." she said quietly, hope on the edge of her voice.

"The Master is not dead."

"Clarify. Where is he?"

"On his side of the bed Mistress. Data suggest he is alive because of the Time Vortex."

She very slowly turned seeing him sitting there looking at the wall, or at least she guessed that he was looking at it. While she was under the covers, he had not been. He was only wearing a large black robe that was closed. She looked down at herself seeing she was also in a robe, with her underwear and for a moment, she wondered who had undressed her completely. The thought was forgotten quickly as she moved over and practically jumped his back, to feel him again, to know he was actually there and alive. What she didn't expect was him not to withstand her doing that and they both fell off the bed onto the floor.

"What were you doing?" he asked slowly as she got off his side and let him sit up a little while she straddled his waist.

She hugged him fiercely and then kissed him hard for several moments before backing off.

"I…wanted to see that you were actually here, and alive." she said with tears in her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest. Feeling both hearts beating, she began crying again.

"Ford…"

He blinked a few times but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

"Say something, please? Tell me you're actually here and didn't leave me. Tell me this isn't a dream…"

"It's not a dream." he said looking into her eyes and wiping away her tears. "I'm still here."

"Do….you, know why?"

"Well, with a body like that, who wouldn't come back." he said eyeing what was under the open robe.

She laughed and cried at the same time as she dropped her head on his chest. He held her close as she continued to let it out. A couple minutes passed by and she was able to calm down enough to sit up again.

"How did you come back? Please don't say it's a temporary thing dealing with some deal with the Ancients…"

"No." he said shaking his head. "Despite how much I'd like you to stay where you are at, I need up."

"Why?" she asked with a small hint of arousal as she noticed and felt he had nothing but the robe.

"The floor is making my ass hurt. And it is kinda cold."

"Well, we have a wonderful bed right next to us."

They both sat down next to each other on it, though she was ready to climb back on him. Obviously part of him was thinking about it, but most of him was elsewhere.

"Seriously now, what happened?" she asked wiping her eyes with the robe.

"Remember that I stopped sneezing when other Immortals came around? No, never mind that. Um, remember the movie Dragonheart with Sean Connery and Dennis Quaid? As to the deal the dragon made?"

"Yeah." she said a little confused.

"When I, regenerated, that was my only one. I can never regenerate ever again. Not that that is a bad thing since I'd rather not have a worse personality change. And I rather like how I look. Though the missing three inches would be nice to have back."

"I'm glad for the missing three inches. I don't have to look up as far to see you now."

"The thing is, I'm now even more immortal than before." he said before waving at the walls and ceiling. "The T.A.R.D.I.S., is now not only my greatest strength, but also my greatest weakness. I cannot die from anything at all, nothing. As long as the T.A.R.D.I.S. continues to live, I will also live. She'll always bring me back. Time Vortex power thing. Same sort of thing like Jack Harkness. Other than because K-9 can detect trace amounts of the energy in me, I got a, telepathic message from her saying she would always be there for me. Though when she finally dies, from age or destruction, I will be completely mortal and will eventually die of old age. I doubt that will ever really happen though. Considering how well I take care of her, her auto repair systems and the fact we do a lot to keep her from danger and damage."

"Ford.." she said grabbing his hand with hers. "You knew you were going to outlive me and many other people and objects. We talked about this. Why are you so sad about this new development? This is a good thing."

"I….I don't know. The realization of knowing I can't even end my own life is something that, bothers me. I'll heal up from any injury, no matter what. And she'll always bring me back."

"I'd be jealous, but she doesn't want you in that way." she said leaning on his arm. "There's still many years left and we may find a way to make it so I stay here much, much longer. I'm just so happy to know you aren't leaving."

"I'll get over it. I never really contemplated suicide, but knowing I can't just irks me for some reason." he said holding her close. "How'd we get here?"

"Not sure."

He wrapped his arms around her as she crawled over and laid on top of him.

"K-9, where is everyone else?" he asked quickly.

"They are in the mansion sleeping currently Master."

"How long have we been here?"

"4 hours Mistress. Morning has not yet arrived. Colonel Mitchell and the others are waiting to hear from me about your conditions. Should I wake him Mistress?"

"No. We'll tell them when they wake up." she said quietly.

"Quick question, did you…no, you still thought I was…"

"The question is?" she asked quickly.

"How did I get into a robe, same for you?"

"Vala cleaned the blood from you Mistress and then with Doctor Jackson's help, you were put into bed."

"At least she left my underwear on."

"I'm wearing nothing K-9."

"And I like that." she said smiling.

"You would. But I'm cold."

"Master Teal'c and Doctor Jackson were instrumental in removing your bloodied and soiled clothes Master."

"At least it wasn't Vala who got a look again." he said laughing.

"Don't I make you warm?" she said sitting up.

"More so than before. Wait, did he get away?"

"No Mistress. You killed him."

"How…" he started to ask in surprise.

"Don't answer K-9. I don't want to think about that right now." she said shaking her head. "I just had very terrible nightmares…"

"I thought I heard you scream." he said rubbing her cheek. "My mind was elsewhere at that moment."

"It's feelingly noticeable that it's now on something else." she said leaning in for a deep kiss. "I suggest we forget everything else and concentrate on, better feelings."

Morning came and the team was eating breakfast, still waiting for the other two to come out. Vala muttered that she had a good idea on what the two were currently doing after K-9 said they had been up for awhile now. Usually, when she made those sort of comments, they told her to shut up or yelled at her.

"Can't blame her." Mitchell said. "If I was that lucky with a girl and she came back, I'd probably be doing the same."

Seras came past them going to the kitchen wearing blue striped pajamas and some blue slippers. She didn't even notice them as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and reached into a special fridge.

"Seras…." Vala began as she came back out with a blood packet in hand.

"Oh hey guys. Morning." she said rubbing her hand through her hair and sitting down at one end.

"Are you actually going to drink that?" Mitchell asked.

"What else am I suppose to eat? I hate it, but I don't have a choice…" she muttered looking at him like he was stupid as she took the top off.

"Seriously, I wouldn't…" Daniel began.

She narrowed her eyes and then went to suck when Teal'c reached out and took it away.

"Hey! Walter didn't bring it to me like he usually does and I'm really hungry!" she said reaching for it.

"Catch." Mitchell said tossing a butter knife towards her.

She grabbed it easily and gave it a glance. She cried out and tossed it on the table as she realized it was silver.

"Oh god. She hasn't even noticed." Mitchell said shaking his head.

"Good morning Miss Victoria."

"Walter! I need your help." she said as Teal'c replaced the top.

"She doesn't realize what happened yet." Vala said taking a drink of her milk.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"This should help." Walter said pulling down a large silver platter off a nearby mantle.

She shied away as he placed it on the table, on its side for her to look right at it.

"What are you doing Walter? That will kill me." she said scared.

"Look directly at it." Daniel said. "What do you see?"

"My reflection."

The group all laughed lightly to her dismay. Teal'c didn't laugh but shook his head at her very lack of seeing the obvious.

"Why are you all laughing at me?"

"You are not a vampire anymore Seras Victoria." Teal'c stated. "Therefore, there is no need of this."

It took about a minute for her to process this. And then she felt everything was different. And certain promises she made to herself came to mind, though she was rather sure they were promises that would never come to pass unless vampirism became curable.

"Walter, I want chocolate, now." she said quickly. It didn't really surprise the others that much.

"That is not a good idea for breakfast Miss…."

"Please. It's been way too long. I eat healthier tomorrow." she said begging.

"Very well."

"About time you two showed up." Mitchell said as they walked in.

"Coming back was, kinda strange. Took awhile to get all that blood out of my hair." Ford said as he sat down at the end of the table next to Teal'c. Carter sat next to Vala across from Ford. "Morning Walter."

"It is good to see you alive and well General." he said bringing a piece of chocolate cake to Seras.

"Oh god. This is so much better than any blood lust craving." she muttered in delight.

"Welcome back to the land of the living General." Integra said as she came in, in a green suit. "The same for you Seras."

"Your tea is almost ready Sir Integra." Walter said as she took a seat at the other end of the table far across from Seras.

"Thank you Walter." she said as he went back into the kitchen. "Once again I must thank you for all your help. I was informed earlier yesterday that more troops, including some former people that Walter knows are coming to help us. As much as I wish I could sway you to stay and help us, your help has been greatly appreciated and you can leave at any time."

"We were glad to help despite the, strangest of it all." Mitchell said swallowing his eggs.

"Can I get you two anything?" Walter asked as he set the tea down by Integra.

"No thanks. We ate already." Carter said. "More coffee would be greatly appreciated though."

"General?"

"I'll have that please." he said pointing at the cake that Seras was eating, very slowly. Like it was her last meal.

Walter muttered something as he walked away. Integra thought it was funny, but only displayed a smile.

"The last time I saw anyone eat that slow on cake, it was Jack." Daniel said as Seras ignored them.

"Yeah. At that rate, you'll still be here at dinner."

"I'm enjoying something I've wanted for a long time now." she muttered. "I made a promise to myself, if I ever became human again, I would eat slowly to enjoy the moment."

"No wonder she's enjoying it." Carter said. "It's the cake you made."

"I just realized that. That actually lasted the night. That's a first." he said kinda amazed.

"Though we do feed our troops, certain, delicacies are kept from them." Integra said behind her hands. "They are paid enough to go get their own delicacies."

"He does that to Jack on purpose sometimes." Daniel said.

"I never thought I'd see General O'Neill beg before." Mitchell said chuckling at a memory.

"Now that was funny." Vala said. "He actually got on his knees in front of us."

"Well, the fact he agreed to do the paperwork for me that day made the deal." Ford said as Walter brought out the cake and coffee.

Seras was enjoying the cake when she stopped suddenly and set the fork aside.

"Is everything okay Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Has anyone thought about what happens to me now?" she asked quietly while looking at her lap.

That mostly got Integra's and Walter's attention. Though the others heard the sadness and slight fear in her voice.

"I do not understand the problem." Teal'c said.

"She was considered dead Teal'c. To everyone she knew. The only reason she had a job here was because she was a vampire." Daniel said.

"Can she still not contribute to the Hellsing Organization?" he asked.

"I am still debating on that." Integra said behind her tea cup. "Her medical exam showed she is clearly human again, though with an abnormality that we haven't been able to identify."

Ford reached over and touched her neck, making her jerk.

"No, only one heart beat." he said as she rubbed her neck.

"Can we see the results?" Carter asked. "We've had to look over blood results of other patients before. Maybe we'll recognize something."

"Walter, can you go get the file from off my desk?"

"Yes Sir Integra." he said bowing a moment before leaving.

"How did Alucard take it?" Ford asked.

"Not well. He felt her change and it caused him pain." Integra said setting her cup down. "He came straight home to his coffin. Didn't even have a blood packet."

"Well, from what I understood of the different books I read, I think what happened was he essentially felt part of himself die. Vampires, or I should say in this universe, have a deep connection with the people they turn into vampires. Since Seras never drank his blood to become, free from his influence and become true vampire to herself, he still had that deep connection. She was technically his, child of the darkness, and changing back was basically like him feeling her die." Daniel said.

"That's horrible." Carter said. "I couldn't go through that."

"Here is the file Samantha."

"Thanks Walter."

"Better eat that while it is still soft." Ford said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Seras muttered while still looking at her lap.

"You're alive. What's wrong with that?" Daniel asked. "You may not be able to do what you did before, but it's better than being dead. And I mean that as to not moving, functioning. In the ground permanently dead."

"She knows and has seen too much about this place. We will not kill her, but she cannot go back to her former life. Her Majesty wouldn't allow it. Nor can I." Integra said.

"Wait, you mean this, amazing miracle means she still has to stay here, now as a prisoner?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, this is not our universe." Ford said. "Nor our battle as much I wish I could help out."

"I don't care. It's not right."

"It's also not America Jackson. There is different rules here." Mitchell said.

"What if she comes with us? It's obvious she isn't going to be accepted as she was before." Daniel said.

That made Seras look up a moment, but it was short lived.

"That would be up to her if she decided to leave with you." Integra said.

"Ford, look at this." Carter said in amazement as she slid the folder over.

He looked it over while noticing Seras was looking at Integra a moment before then looking at them seeing they were waiting for her to respond.

"That's impossible." Ford muttered.

"That's what I thought. But we looked at similar results this morning."

"You know what the abnormality is then?" Integra asked.

"Hold out your hand for me Seras." Ford said as he made the hidden blade come out startling everyone.

"What?! What are you thinking?!" she asked holding her hands behind the chair.

"Just touch the tip for me. Nothing more."

She was rather reluctant but did it slowly. It was sharper than she thought as it poked deep into her finger drawing blood instantly. She pulled back with a cry of pain and held it in her napkin.

"Some test! Now I need stitches!" she said barely holding back tears of pain.

"If this says right, you won't need anything, ever." he said retracting the blade.

"What?" she asked in confusion as Sam gently opened the napkin.

There was no blood or any cut.

"But I felt it. It even cut into my bone. What happened to me?"

"We've looked at Ford's blood…"

"Wait, your name isn't General?" Integra asked.

"Is it. No offense, but I only let very close friends and family call me by my real name. All things considered, you, Walter and Seras now count. Go on Sam."

"We've look at his blood before on many occasions to see if it was possible to use it in some way to help others. Because of other complications due to the fact he is only half a Time Lord, no successful simulations have ever worked. Nor any test done on samples. They always break down or worse, kill the samples."

"What has happened to Miss Victoria then?" Integra asked in extreme confusion.

"We know that vampires survive by living off the blood of others. Though Seras was technically dead, part of original DNA still existed. She helped me with a few other test earlier. Ford's blood must have found that DNA, and…in simple terms, reset her body back to its original form. But because Ford's DNA is so different, it also changed her."

"How? I don't feel any different. At least from what I remember being when I was human."

"There is, a special energy source that is inside our ship. No, not the black hole Cam." Carter said noticing he was about to speak. Both Integra and Walter muttered black hole but didn't say anything as Carter continued. "This energy is alive, though I cannot even begin to grasp the concept as to how. That energy is what brought Ford back to us. And it also in your DNA as well. Though not as greatly as him."

"And this energy is doing what to her?" Integra asked.

"I will never die. No matter what happens. Tear me apart, blow me up. Throw me into the sun. It won't matter. As long as the Time Vortex survives, I will never grow old, never die. The down side is that when the ship dies, I will become mortal as everyone else here. And so will Seras, at least I'm pretty sure that will be the case. Until then, you have went from the possibility of living forever as a vampire to, living forever as a human."

It didn't take long for that to sink in.

"I'll be 19 forever. Hmm, at least I've already went through puberty. Can I still have children?"

"I have one."

"Yeah, but we had Sally before the change." Carter said.

"Right. But the test indicate I still can have them."

"And K-9 is still researching what will happen when I have another one."

"Right." he said solemnly. "I forgot he hadn't completely finished that yet."

"Which means what?" Seras asked.

"Essentially, any children you have, will also have some of that energy. According to K-9, when I have another child, the possibility of he or she being able to live forever is very remote. More than likely, he or she will have a better immunity, better healing abilities and a much longer life. How much he can't determine." Carter said.

"This is sounding better and better. What's the catch?" she asked with a smile that suddenly faded. "Oh, all this will go away once you leave."

"No. You'll still have that energy. More than likely we'd even be able to come back sometime. Computer keeps a record of everywhere we go, no matter where it is. The catch as you call it is also a curse. There is one day above all others I am dreading more than anything in the universe." Ford said as he looked away and stared at Carter. "More than seeing my children pass on."

No one said anything as they all realized or knew what he meant, by just the look he had as he looked into Carter's eyes.

"Though for us, in our universe, there is a lot of alien technology and aliens out there. So I'm praying we find something that can extend human life to be more than just a hundred years." he said happily. "Well, more than just humans Teal'c. We know you're getting up there."

He nodded slightly in response.

"As much as the invite to join you is appealing, I'm going to stay here. I can still help Sir Integra and Hellsing."

"Given the proper training, she may even take over in later years." Walter said.

"Hmm." Integra said behind her cup.

"What are you thinking about Sir Integra?" Seras asked politely as she was being stared at with a look she didn't like much.

"I think I found a way to get a vacation that Walter continues to nag me about. Yes, training you to eventually take my place if something happens and I have no heirs is a good idea Walter."

"I….was sort of joking there Sir Integra."

"I am not." she said finishing her tea and standing up. "On the behalf of her Majesty, the Hellsing Organization and me, you have our gratitude for all your help. I would offer you anything I could possibly ask, but I doubt that there is anything we have to offer."

"Do you have any copies of some of those books I read?" Daniel asked making the others, SG-1, laugh. Teal'c only smiled at his friends exuberance.

"Walter will see that you get them. I wish you well, luck and our prayers with your battles. I must take my leave and get back to work." she said bowing slightly before walking out.

"Is there anything I can get anyone else before you leave?" Walter asked.

They shook their heads as they got up.

"I bid you good day and my thanks as well." he said bowing.

"Oh, is Integra going to get into trouble for…" Ford began.

"The guy I killed in revenge? No. I don't think so anyway. K-9 was recording the fight from a camera and from a few satellites, per Sir Integra's request. Though it was originally just from the cameras on the A.P.C.'s, she asked. That way it shows she wasn't totally behind it. He was on British territory anyway." Carter said with a shrug.

"I believe she planned on sending copies of those tapes to the Vatican today." Walter said as he walked out.

They took their plates to the kitchen, said their goodbyes to Seras and then went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Seras went back to eating the cake, enjoying every minute of it. And then she remembered something and ran off quickly.

"So, now we go home. I'm guessing we don't tell anyone about this do we?" Mitchell asked getting looks. "I was kidding. Who'd actually believe we ended up in a universe that was a comic book?"

"No one but us." Vala said as Ford was setting the coordinates.

"That's not home." Carter said.

"One quick stop in Rome first." he said as they door was suddenly knocked on.

"Why?" she asked as Mitchell opened the door.

"To ensure that our interference here doesn't cause a war between England and Rome."

"Wait, they are both secret organizations." Daniel said.

"Didn't stop the other wars on Earth." Ford said. "All it takes sometimes is one wrong word."

"You decided to change your mind Seras?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh no. I came to give this back. As nice as it is, and loud. Tell him it does work, exceptionally well, but I can't use it now, or ever. Goodbye." she said running off as Mitchell looked at the large gun and bag.

"What the hell is this?"

As they made their trip over to Rome, Ford retold the story he told Seras about the huge pistol.

Enrico Maxwell was extremely enraged when Ford told him that Alexander was dead. Even more so when Carter said she was the one that did it because he tried to kill her husband. He promised extreme retribution after seeing the videos that showed the attack and his Paladin's death. They had arrived a couple days after the video showed up to make sure he saw that it wasn't something the Hellsing Organization made up. Certain, blackmail-ish information the T.A.R.D.I.S. computer was able to find through bank accounts, the internet and other computer info kept him from enacting that retribution. With that problem out of the way, they went back to their universe, but not before dropping that information off on Integra's desk late at night while she was sleeping.


	101. Chapter 101

CHAPTER 101

EPISODE………….BOUNTY

Since the attack on the Odyssey, the SGC was doing a lot of reconnaissance on the Lucian Alliance. With help from some of the Jaffa, they were able to find out a lot about their shipping lanes and some other info. Plus, using the T.A.R.D.I.S. helped since he was able to pop into one of the Al'kesh's that was on their second run. While the others were stealing and setting bombs, he stole all the data he could on the ship since the T.A.R.D.I.S. had very impressive, not to mention advanced sensors, scanning abilities and computer infiltration skills. He then made the cargo containers break free from each other and the ship, to ensure that the ship got away. Seeing as supplies were important to the Lucian Alliance operations, smuggling and the shipping of the, funky corn, Stargate Command and several other people on the hill decided it best to upset their operations and if possible, shut them down to prevent another attack on the operations of the SGC and its people. This was not SG-1's first, operation, against the shipping lanes. A few times, they were even able to take a few things from the cargo containers they blew up. Such as several large quantities of Naquada, both refined and unrefined. Plus some strange flat rectangular things that kinda looked like stick cookies, or so they reminded Ford of, that Vala stated was money on other planets. They even got some weapons occasionally, such as zats, some staff weapons. Bunch of guns and ammo occasionally.

The cargo units, usually consisting of four large contained units just a bit bigger than a cargo ship, but flatter, were connected by energy beams that separated them like train cars. An Al'kesh bomber was the lead train car pulling these units along. Today, they were off on another run at another ship shipping containers again. Mitchell ringed into the first cargo container, kneeling down with his gun at ready.

"I'm in." he stated.

He got up and looked around with the light on his gun and opened a few crates.

"Oh, here's a find. Prepare for transport General."

He pushed a crate of weapon grade Naquada into the ring and then stepped back telling him to do it. As it was ringed out, he turned to other crates looking around again. One crate had silver bags in it, which he was pretty sure held the funky corn. Just to be sure, he cut the bag open anyway.

"Well, what have we here. Sam, our intel was good. We've got ourselves a space train full of evil Orville Redenbacher."

"Roger that." she said as Ford was laughing in the background.

In the cargo container behind the one Mitchell was in, Sam ringed in next. A quick check showed there was no Naquada on her scanner.

"Damn. Other than possibly some weapons, no Naquada here. I'm setting my bombs now." she said digging into the bag at her side.

As she was placing the bomb onto a crate, a thin red light crossed the whole room. She looked up as it passed over her and everything else again.

"They are scanning us." she said.

"Let's make this quick." Mitchell said.

"Hurry and toss them around if you have to. I don't want any of you their if they decided to drop the cargo and attack it." Ford said over their coms.

"I'm hurrying." Daniel said from the cargo container behind hers. "And done."

"As am I." Teal'c stated from the last container.

He backed up into the ring and said he was ready. Ford ringed him back and then Daniel followed by Sam.

"Mitchell…"

"I'm still placing one last bomb General." he said activating the unit.

He turned as the ring transport activated and four guys from the Al'kesh ringed in, weapons at ready.

"Crap." he said getting down behind some crates as he fired, and so did they, also taking cover.

One guy went down as the other three managed to hide quickly.

"I'm in a bit of trouble here!" he reported as he fired.

"Oh great." Carter muttered as she followed Ford to the ring room. "Don't get killed. You're very heavy to drag in that coat."

"I know my love." he said cupping her face before stepping in. "Cam, help is on the way."

"Negative. There is no time." he reported back as he kept firing.

"Good thing I out rank you." Ford said as he nodded after pulling his pistols. "And never say there is no time to a Time Lord."

Mitchell was firing rapidly as his clip was running out. He stopped as the rings came down dropping off Ford. Several dozen rounds slammed into his back as he ducked his head.

"Don't move!" Mitchell yelled as he took aim and fired at one guy quickly.

The other two kept firing as their team mate went down. Ford turned around as one guy was trying to reload. He shot both of them, but got grazed in the head by a round making him drop to his knees as Mitchell ran up.

"Hit it Sam!" Mitchell yelled.

They both were ringed out quickly.

"Thanks Sam." they both said as they got off the floor.

"Vala, get us out of here!" Carter yelled as she looked at her watch.

The cargo ship they were in, de-cloaked and they flew off quickly, going into hyperspace as the cargo containers detonated, taking the Al'kesh with them.

"You got shot." she said.

"I didn't move fast enough to avoid his aim. He was only several feet from me." Ford said while wiping blood away. "I stayed in the ring just in case, as you wanted."

"I'll give you that." she said crossing her arms.

"So General, as much as I would really like to have those brownies as my prize for winning the bet on this." Mitchell said lightly kicking the crate with Naquada. "I think I'll just have some roast beef, hash browns…."

"I've really got to talk to Walter about the betting pool…"

On a mothership, orbiting a planet somewhere deep in space, far from anywhere the SGC had really been, if at all, was Netan. He and three other men were looking at something on a table when one of his other men walked in.

"Netan."

He looked up from the table and walked over as the three men looked at what was probably a map of space controlled by the Lucian Alliance.

"Another transport has been hit near Rolland. We've lost four containers worth of Kassa, the Naquada, weapons. Everything, including the Al'kesh escorting them."

"SG-1." Netan muttered in a low growl.

"It's the fifth transport they hit. We still have no idea how they are gaining their information on our shipping routes. Our supply of Kassa is getting dangerously low."

"This isn't about Kassa." he growled. "This is about them trying to make me look weak. I can't allow them to interfere with our operations any longer. Put the word out. As of this moment, I'm placing a bounty on their heads. All of them, dead. Particularly this General character. Captured alive if possible."

"Yes Netan." the man said walking off.

Ford was back to driving a normal General Lee again seeing as his supped up and technologically advanced version, like K.I.T.T., was in the shop in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He was currently doing, major modifications and such. Adding a few things, and had been for over a month now. He missed quite a few of the abilities the car had, but feeling an original 69 Dodge Charger, with no modifications was something to be admired. There was no power steering for one thing. The only draw back, he had to buy gas again.

That last raid on the shipping containers went very well, despite getting grazed. The Naquada was a added bonus, some of it going into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Which was usually used for various things, such as keeping power going to the large house they all had. With everything they had on the property, inside and out, it took two Naquada generators to keep everything running.

It was very nice outside, a bit cloudy but good weather. Unfortunately, they were inside working so they were not able to enjoy it. Mitchell was in his blue BDU's and walking through the halls. He stopped at a corner turning around as Vala, in green BDU's, followed him.

"Another successful mission completed." she said happily.

"Yeah, it was."

"Goodness knows, we've all earned a nice break from the routine…" she said as he turned and started going back the original direction he was going.

"The answer is no." he said as she kept following, practically bouncing on her heels at the same time.

"You don't know what I am going to ask you."

"Oh, yes I do."

"All righty then. I have a better idea of what you are facing than you might think. I've done research."

"Oh god." he said rubbing his nose as she walked around him near elevator 25.

"Traditionally, these events entail bringing together of large groups of people, all with a common bond in the past, but nothing really common in the present." she said as he turned to her. "Everybody evaluates each other's lot in life, generally by virtue of a combination of material worth and the attractiveness of one's date, spouse, or life partner."

"Pretty much right."

"Let me go as your partner."

"No! No!" he said real quickly as he shook his hands.

"Please?! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"No! No! It is a high school reunion, not a swank party. Besides, you will be bored out of your mind!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about boredom. Everybody else here has a life! Sam, off at a conference with the General. And she at least has a sex life, while I can't even get Daniel's attention." she said waving her hands.

Mitchell grumbled as she kept going.

"Daniel in a museum somewhere with his parents, doing research. Teal'c is off world. I think from what I understand, with his girlfriend."

"I heard it was some Jaffa."

"Whatever! The point is, I have nothing to do. Sparring might appeal to Ford every so often, but me and Kate don't find it all that interesting. Besides.." she said crossing her arms. "She's also off base doing something else for the next few days. Other than our Immortality, we have little else in common. Ford would have liked to take me, but he wasn't allowed. Something to do with the fact I wouldn't be able to pull off being a scientist very well. Plus the fact I would get bored easily."

"Vala, it is Kansas."

"Don't make me beg." she whined.

"You already are."

When she got on her knees, he gave up and hoped that his giving in wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

About a block away from the conference that the two were attending, was the T.A.R.D.I.S. He landed in an alley nearby where no one saw them land. Plus, they had nothing to worry about. Whatever the system was really called, he was unsure, mostly because they hadn't looked it up. So, it was dubbed the, S.E.P. system. Which basically was, Someone Else's Problem. They would see the T.A.R.D.I.S., but they wouldn't think much about it being there, even as out of place as it was, looking at it as, someone else's problem. They watched the first episode of Torchwood and Jack Harkness explained something similar concerning the way they exited Torchwood on the street and no one noticed.

K-9 was back with Sally, helping her learn her schoolwork. She wasn't five yet, but she was well above her age in grade. The couple was still wondering about sending her to public school or not. She could already defend herself, though being small. One day, while the two were working out, she decided to join them, still at the age of two something. Though they didn't notice until they were finished an hour later. Most of the time now, she joined either of them or both when they exercised and sparred. Just learning the moves mostly. A few test later showed she was above average in strength for her age. She could throw a five pound weight several feet easily, proving she got her fathers strength. Thankfully K-9 was made of metal and had that M.B.S. chemical sprayed on him, or else he would have been in trouble from all the hugging she did to him sometimes. So far, she had only broke off one ear once. Ford didn't want her to go to public school, other than because he never went, but because she would stand out. Sam felt she should go, to gain friends and learn to be more social. It was still a couple years away till her fifth birthday, so they were still talking about it. Seeing as Ford really couldn't say no to Sam, they were telling her things that, if she ended up going to school, she could never talk about. Such as K-9, their job, and her real condition. Her intelligence, let it shine. But don't rub it in others face. Help those that don't understand and always be nice. Even though Sally had learned several moves from Ford, stuff even idiots could pull on the average person, she had a very kind heart and said hi to many people they came across in stores. However, she knew not to talk to strangers if neither parent was around.

Ford was in a General Lee orange, three piece suit. She saw it, shook her head and walked out, not even trying to bother with arguing. It clashed with his black coat, but he didn't change even after she said he sort of looked like a pimp. Other than getting some looks by many people, no one said anything. Probably because of the stars on his shoulders and the name tag that said General Carter. She thought his rank was the reason no one said anything and he felt is was because, even though it also effected him, as Jack called it, a geek convention. Sam however, was in a black dress jacket, her rings on like his, plus the diamond earrings that matched and necklace. A black wavy skirt that ended past her knees and a blue blouse. No stockings, but black high heels with fake diamond insets. He would have bought the real versions, but she was afraid of losing a gem or two. Lee was standing by them, in a gray suit and tie as a brown haired woman in a white with blue pin striped dress shirt and tight black dress pants walked up with a tray that had small glasses of wine. Lee said thanks as he took one. The other two declined and she walked off to the many other guest around them without even batting a eye at his outfit.

"Doesn't it bother you two come to these conferences to present new technology, and actually add flaws, and we are pretending we know less than we really do?" Lee asked. "Wait, this is your first isn't it General?"

"It is. I don't mind it too much though. Get to see other ideas and perspectives of other people. Maybe even see some people who should be working with us. Though I have to admit, I'd rather be at home." he said glancing around at different things and people. "This is rather boring."

"Same here. All we have to do, is present a few things, make them fail, and then go home." she muttered. "I'd rather them send someone else…"

"Like me?" Lee asked.

"Well, we really should get volunteers. Considering the work we really do, we shouldn't have to be here." she said. "It's something that has to be done though. Make it look like there is a process of development."

"Oh sure, that is easy for you two." Lee said. "You're presenting the Chimera. It's practically a fully functioning Asguard hologram system. I get stuck with the plasma cannon that supposedly shorts out at the drop of a hat."

"I thought we were all working on the same stuff? Why wasn't I informed of the change?" Ford asked as he twisted the end of the cane into the floor. "I wanted to look at that. Hell, I asked to be put in charge of that project. I'm guessing that Rally wasn't involved at all since she never brought it up."

"I forgot to inform you Lee. Sorry about that." she said. "Ford insist on helping with the cannon."

"Oh great." he said happily. "Your profession is weapons to begin with. I'm surprised they didn't give you the project when you asked."

"Probably because I might make it work in front of everyone. I am involved in other projects at the moment too. Probably thought my proverbial plate was full."

"That, makes sense." Lee said taking a drink and then looking over his shoulder at something Ford noticed. "Hmm. Are they looking at you or me?"

He raised his hands showing his finger and then pointed at Sam. The two girls shook their heads and pointed at Lee. Even though the ladies were pretty, the event they were all in, was as Jack put it more than once, a place for geeks to show off their knowledge. These ladies were part of the geeks, even though they had looks.

"Ah. If you two will excuse me." Lee said walking off. "I'm off to mingle."

He grabbed a couple more drinks and handed them to the ladies who were ecstatic to be talking to him.

"Should I be jealous?"

"I don't see why. They didn't look at me. Besides, you're the best minded and more beautiful looking woman in here." he said pulling her close with a one armed hug and a smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she said as they walked off.

"I don't know anyone here. Do you?"

"Other than Bill, not that I see. Anyone you want to talk to?"

"No. How about we just check out our projects, that way, we can get that out of the way quicker so we can leave sooner. This place is really boring."

"You read my mind." she said smiling.

"A plasma cannon. I've heard about it, but never seen it yet. Probably going to look stupid in design, one of the reasons I wanted in on it…."

They did look at the cannon, which Ford did think the design sucked, and after giving it and their project a quick check, they left to go eat at a more, private place in town. He got the normal General Lee from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and they drove there to eat and then drove back to the conference building.

Driving a rental car, Mitchell was headed out to his parents house and Vala was with him. The scenery was a lot like watching a Superman movie.

"I can't wait to meet your parents." Vala said as they drove down the highway.

"Yeah, just don't embarrass me."

"I would never embarrass you."

As they were talking, Mitchell passed by a large sign, which read, Town of Auburn. Shawnee County, Kansas. Under that sign was a white one that had the words, Welcome back! George Washington Grads.

The house was surrounded by wheat fields and little else as they drove up. Though the house was in better condition, the vehicles were newer, plus a small shed off to the right of the house by a white picket fence. And also, no dog. A short concrete walkway went up straight through the lawn to the front door steps. On the left side, if you left the house, was a row of blooming flowers of several varieties. The house was two stories and red with white windows. To the left of the house was a row of some fruit tree that wasn't currently in bloom. In front of the tree next to the house, on the lawn, was a few low to the ground wooden chairs and a table with flowers on it. Sort of like lounge chairs, but made of wood.

A picnic table was by the flowers next to the walkway where Mitchell and Vala were sitting with his parents on the other side, a couple hours later, talking and eating. His mother was a really good cook, but he wasn't going to tell her, he had better made by Ford.

"This is really good." Vala said. "Incredible."

"Yes is it." Mitchell said.

"You think she'd never eaten pie before."

"Ford is a really great cook, but he rarely makes pies. Usually cakes and lots of other things." Vala said taking another bite.

"Who?" his mother asked.

"My commanding officer mom. He's, different. Since he took over, well actually, well before that. He's now one of the chefs there along with being the base commander."

"Wow. That's unusual. A lot has changed since I was in the service." his father said. "Oh, Cam. I forgot to tell you, Darrell called. Something about you helping set up tomorrow. I left the number on the counter."

"In that case, I better give him a call. I'll be right back." he said setting his drink down and leaving.

"So, Vala." he said.

"Yes." she said licking her finger.

"Cam says you work in payroll on the base."

"Yes, I am very good with money." she said.

"It is a important skill. Somebody has to take care of the bills."

"Yes, and Cameron's so terrible with finances, so." Vala said.

"Well, then…" his mother said as Cam's father gave Vala a strange look she didn't see. "I take it you two are quite…um…"

"Serious?" the father asked.

"Um….no. We just work together. I admit, he is very attractive, but, I have my eyes on someone else at work. We're all part of a team unit." Vala said motioning with her hands in a circle. "I'm just, unable to be with any of my family at the moment so he brought me along so I wasn't left out."

"Oh. Where is your family?" the mother asked.

"I'd…rather not talk about it."

"Okay." the father said as Cam came back out.

"What did I miss?" he asked picking his cup up.

"I told them how much of an item we are." Vala said. "We plan on marrying soon."

Mitchell nearly chocked on what he was drinking.

"She's kidding you son." his father said with a chuckle.

"Very funny Vala." he said wiping his shirt and face.

"It got your parents to laugh."

Daniel, in a black T-shirt and black jeans, was looking at many books at the museum and taking notes in his laptop. Guards and other people looking around were going about their business as he was working. His parents helped with what they could before going off to do some sight seeing of their own. Last he knew, they were looking in the Egyptian area, which didn't surprise him. He got up with his note pad and walked over to a bookshelf nearby. He then set the notebook down and pulled a book off.

"Doing some research?" a young Asian looking woman on the other side asked.

"Yes." he said looking at the book in his hand and then staring at her. "Hi."

She smiled brightly at him, and he felt that there was a hidden intent behind the smile. Something akin to being asked to go home with her sort of intent. However, that thought quickly went away because his mind was current on something else, and as some people had said, once Daniel had unfortunately lost Sha're, he also lost his ability to see when a woman wanted him. Vala excluded.

"I'm looking for any Aramaic translations of pre-Judeo-Pagan hymns, hopefully in lithograph form." he said closing his eyes as he thought. "Am I in the right section?"

She still smiled at him as she put her hands together on the open shelf on her side.

"You don't work here do you?"

She shook her head still smiling.

"It's okay. Maybe if we look together." she suggested more than nicely.

"No, it is okay. I'll ask at the inquiry desk. They probably have it locked up in their rare item archives."

She only kept the smile and watched him.

"Um, thank you." he said turning away taking his notepad with him.

Out in space, a cargo ship uncloaked heading for Earth, not caring that a satellite could possibly see it at any moment, much less that it was probably being detected by the advanced systems they had, such as the Odyssey, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. very few people knew existed. The Odyssey didn't pick the ship incoming. However, the T.A.R.D.I.S. did, but seeing as no one was inside her at the moment, she could only take the information and keep it on the screen at it was tracked. Because the cargo ship didn't have any seriously dangerous cargo, the T.A.R.D.I.S. only scanned and tracked it, deeming it not a threat. Inside the cargo ship, there was a couple of alien bounty hunters. No one that anyone in the SGC had ever seen before or came across. They were humanoid, but rather ugly and hard to describe. Their skin looked slimy for one thing. The pilot turned to his other partner and he kept flying.

"Activate the scanners."

"I'm only picking up four signals. One of them must be off world."

"Well find that one later." the pilot said.

They both jerked as the ship was attacked from behind.

"We're under attack! The shields are at zero!" the other guy said.

"Initiate hyperdrive!" the pilot yelled.

They never made it away as another cargo ship blew them away and then continued towards Earth.

"Sorry boys. I don't like competition." a human looking man said from the pilot chair of the other ship as he activated the cloak.

"Here's some extra towels. The spare bedroom is all made up." Cam's mother said as she handed them over to Vala.

Mitchell was standing beside her with the stairs leading to the upper part of the house behind them both.

"All right. Great, where you do want me to sleep?" Mitchell asked.

"You could sleep with me." Vala suggested.

He gave her a hard look.

"Not like that Mitchell. Not everything I say has to be misconstrued. Besides, I'm saving myself for Daniel."

"Right, I'll be on the couch." he said grabbing one of the towels and walking away.

"Your loss."

Teal'c did see Ishta for a few hours before having to go talk to the Council that had been created again. He, along with another Jaffa were walking through the woods on a very nice planet as they came up to the Stargate.

"I can only hope that you'll reconsider, and accept the seat the Council's offering you." Cha'ra said.

"You have been speaking to Bra'tak." Teal'c said as they stopped by the DHD.

"He only asked that I voice the opinion of any clear-minded Jaffa. The reformation of our government cannot occur without help…."

He stopped as Teal'c raised a hand slowly, listening to the noises around him. The other guy also listened hearing something wrong.

"Down!" Teal'c yelled.

They both dropped behind the DHD, taking cover as several dozen quick blast of energy rounds, similar to that of a staff weapon came flying by them where they had been standing. About four trees, very similar to fur trees on Earth, were cut down in the blast. Since they were not very tall, the two Jaffa had nothing to worry about falling on them. It did destroy the peaceful and pretty scenery though. The both got up quickly and fired off several rounds from their staff weapons in retaliation. After several more shots, they stopped seeing they were not being fired back at.

"Are you injured?" Teal'c asked as he kept staring and slowly lowered his staff weapon.

"No." he said looking at Teal'c as he lowered his weapon. "But you are."

Teal'c looked down at his left side seeing it bleeding through his robe. He was sure the weapon didn't cause him serious injury and that it wasn't as powerful as a staff blast, otherwise he would be in more serious pain and probably dead. The both left quickly heading back to the camp nearby a area surrounded by small cliffs. It would more than likely be a quarry area back on Earth. Teal'c and a few other Jaffa were in a large tent as his wound was being treated. He was going to live, however, the hit he took was a grazing shot that left a big cut in his side. Just another scar. Cha'ra came back in as he was still being tended to.

"The men guarding the gate report no activity. It is possible, whoever attacked us, left by cloaked cargo ship."

"Or perhaps, they are still here, waiting for the opportunity to finish the job." Teal'c stated as he thought a moment. "Put out word that I did indeed survive the attack, however, that I am gravely injured."

The man bowed as he understood and left.

Back on Earth, inside a large gymnasium, people were setting up things for the party that night. Mitchell was at a table talking to an old friend about times in the past. Vala was standing there listening, but rather lost. Mitchell was in blue jeans and a gray T-shirt. His friend in the same, but with a brown shirt. Vala, went Daisy Duke, literally. The blue shorts gave little for the imagination and the blue shirt was very low cut, just covering her breast.

"So Mr. Armstrong, he walks into the classroom, and he sees his car, the whole car, just sitting in the middle of the room." Mitchell said as he and his friend laughed. "It's got this fresh coat of wax. It's looking all brand new."

"We all thought he was going to drop dead from heart failure right there on that floor." his friend said still laughing with Mitchell.

"And then what happened?" Vala asked.

Darrell was confused.

"Well, that's it. I mean, we had to take the car back out and put it all back together again, but…"

"If I understand this correctly, you had to completely disassemble and then reassemble this automobile, not only once, but twice?"

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah." he said laughing with Mitchell again.

"Look Vala…um. Let's say we took the Generals car, and managed to figure out how to take it all apart, without blowing ourselves up. And stuck it all in, the briefing room." he said quickly catching himself from saying gate room. "What do you think his reaction would be if he came to work seeing his precious car all over that room? Nothing is broken or damaged, just it's all disassembled."

"I think he'd be rather pissed off. Why would…"

"It's a prank." Mitchell said. "He wouldn't really have any idea who did it, not unless he did serious scans and such."  
"Oh. I can see why it would be funny then. We could do it to Sam's car."

"Having the General pissed off I can deal with. Her, I think she'd kill us. That was a wedding present no one touches. And doing something like that to a vintage Mustang…"

"Hey Cam…"

"Yeah." he said looking at Darrell who had turned away from him. "What's wrong?"

"5:00 dude."

He turned a moment and then turned back quickly.

"Oh Lord." he muttered scared.

"What?" Vala asked.

"That is…"

"I know who it is." Mitchell said quietly.

"She's coming over here."

"Why are you whispering like that? What's going on?" Vala asked.

A very beautiful long blonde haired woman set some flowers on the table behind them and then walked up. She had a blue, sleeveless shirt on that had a somewhat deep V type neck. Plus a flowery dress.

"Cameron Mitchell, right? Amy…" she said as she started to introduce herself.

Mitchell, at that point, was willing to go out and take on a army of pissed off Jaffa than have to talk to this lady. He started to get up only to fall out of his chair as it folded up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." he said getting up embarrassed.

"Amy…" she said trying again.

"Vandenberg. Yes." he said shaking her hand. "Yes, the name definitely rings a bell."

"I just saw you over here and thought I'd say hi." she said smiling. "Been a long time."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was totally tongue tied.

"Yeah, it has." he said slowly.

Vala gave Mitchell's friend a look and he glanced at Mitchell.

"Oh, you remember my friend Darrell, right?"

"Hey, home room, tenth grade." he said shaking her hand as she looked confused.

"Right!" she said remembering.

"How are you doing?"

"Good!"

"Good to see you."

"Good." she said turning back to Mitchell.

Mitchell was so messed up.

"Hi, I'm Vala Mal Doran." she said sticking out her hand. "I'm a friend of his. I came with as a sort of date."

"Oh. Okay." she said confused.

"We, um….just work together." Mitchell said fidgeting.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you…" she said then shaking her head quickly. "Meeting you again."

He could only nod his head.

"Okay, I'm going back to helping now. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be here." he said waving at the table.

She smiled and then walked off.

"Smooth man."

"Darrell?"

"She is looking back, and she looks good."

"Oh my god." Mitchell said as he sank into his chair.

"Well, well, well." Vala said as she circled him to his left side. "Someone likes you."

"No, she's just nice." Mitchell said as he noticed Darrell checking out Vala's butt, which was sitting right next to his arm on the table. "And, she's probably on the welcoming committee or something."

"Hmm. I seriously doubt that."

Darrell looked away clearing his throat and trying not to think about what he could see next to him.

"Darrell?"

"Yes." he said thinking she had noticed him looking.

"What do people do around here for fun?"

"For fun? Um…" he said looking at Mitchell and then back at her smiling face.

Daniel had went out to eat with his parents and then came back to finish his work. His parents went back to the hotel to, do something. Probably sleep he figured, or at least hoped. He had his worn and fading leather jacket on now and was currently working on the information he needed again after returning. The guard for the place walked past his area again going off to patrol the next section on his list, briefly giving Daniel a glance. He looked at a book then his laptop a moment before writing on his notepad again. A creaking noise caught his attention and he looked up to see that woman sitting on the table in front of him. She had a zipped up leather jacket on and leather pants. Plus that smile again.

"Hello again."

"Hello." he asked more confused as to why she was there.

She laughed lightly and fingered a book.

"I've been watching you lately. You really enjoy this kind of work, don't you?"

"You've been watching me?"

"Um, well…" she said embarrassed. "It's kind of hard not to. You are very attractive."

He put his notebook down and then glanced around. No one was in there and he was really unsure about the situation.

"Um, so, what's going on?"

"Um, I as thinking we could go somewhere. Alone. Together." she said with a suggestive tone.

Daniel had heard this sort of tone from Sam a few times when she didn't know anyone was around while talking to Ford. He had to admit, it had been quite awhile since he had any female companionship, but something told him this was really beyond strange and coincidental. He also knew he was a talk on the base between some of the ladies who would like to get together with him, but none had ever asked. And Vala was excluded.

"Wow. Um, you know, I'm not really the most impulsive person. Flattering as your offer is, I'm going to say no." he said seeing her look dejected for a moment before it turned into a more angry look.

"Have it your way then."

He lifted the thick book in front of him just in time as the small ring weapon in her finger, the same one that Vala used on his arm back when she tried to steal the Prometheus, was fired at him. He quickly tossed the burning book at her and started running. She ducked and fired hitting a old dewy decimal file system against the wall as he dropped to the ground and then ran away quickly. He kept running and ran down a open alley, only to stop near a street as she beamed in behind him on a side walk.

"Stop, or I start killing people." she stated as she pointed a hand at a woman and her baby stroller.

He looked at the frightful woman and raised his hands.

"Good." she said aiming at him and walking out into the street. "You should have taken my first offer Doctor Jackson. It would have been far less…."

Daniel dropped his hands and cringed only after a large Greyhound bus plowed into her. It stopped quickly and he walked over to find her still under it.

"I wonder what Ford would say if he was here?" he muttered as the driver was calling for the authorities. Then he looked at her hand that was within his reach. "Hmm, I probably should take this."

"She was human, but not from Earth." Landry said on the phone down in the gate control room. "Weapons were based on Goa'uld design. We need to figure out how she got here."

"Well sir, my guess would be a cloaked cargo ship." Carter said.

They were both in a private room and he had his Sonic Screwdriver out making a white noise effect. It however, did not effect the T.A.R.D.I.S. phone she was on that was on speaker phone.

"Daniel did call us after calling you sir. It sounds like she wanted him for something off world possibly." Ford said as he thought. "Not surprising given his experience and knowledge."

"Doctor Jackson is the translator in the group and the best on Earth we have. She may have needed him to translate something like you think. It may have been something else entirely as well. We may never know. That is, if we don't find her ship. Do you think that, object of yours can find it for us?"

"Well, if it is cloaked as it should be, we'd only need to…" she said and then stopped.

"We could find it." Ford said seeing she wasn't sure how to say time travel without saying it. Plus she pointed at her watch and made certain gestures that he understood. "We'll finish this quickly and get back to you. What about Daniel though? And his parents?"

"He informed them and thankfully they were at the hotel. A team had been sent to assist him with his investigation as we speak."

"We can come back and help.."

"Negative on that you two. We can handle things here." he said as Walter looked at him from his station. "I have a feeling you both will be of more value where you are."

"But this is boring. We have to fake looking impressed with a lot of these projects." Ford whined. "We could do so much to enhance or upgrade some of this stuff, but our hands our tied."

"Sorry, but you have to stay. Landry out."

They walked out and came down to find Lee talking to a group of people. Ford was out there earlier helping, but had to come back to her when they go the call.

"Dreams if science fiction into science reality. This one, in particular, remains elusive." Lee said to the military people and others out in the chairs. "Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the future."

"You did make sure…" she began asking.

Lee and him had worked on it, mostly because Ford wanted to check it out. Lee had told him what they needed to do to make it look like it was a failed project. Unfortunately, Ford wasn't really listening and ended up doing something else when Lee wasn't looking. Lee activated the very strange looking plasma cannon, which did not look much like a gun in any regards. What was suppose to happen, was it was suppose to short out and spark. What was really suppose to happen, it was suppose to burn a hole through the multi colored target a couple feet away. What did happen, was the weapon powered up with a loud hum as he pushed a couple buttons, and then it fired and blew the target away. Lee jumped back as the recoil made the weapon fall on the ground and smoke.

Several people got up, especially as both Carter's came out quickly to the astonished Lee.

"That wasn't suppose to happen. What did you do General?" Lee asked quietly.

Ford didn't say anything as he was getting glared at by Sam. The demonstration was a completely success and totally failure.

"Everyone, that wasn't part of the demonstration that was suppose to happen." she said getting up quickly. "The system overloaded and created a massive charge which…well…"

A few people in the crowd started talking about military applications. Ford quickly held up the smoking device, which was actually still fully functional. But they weren't going to say that. It just needed a new power supply and a couple adjustments. He waved a hand back and forth blowing the smoke away as he examined it more closely.

"That was rather fascinating. It wasn't suppose to do that. This gun may never work again. Bum-mer. Sure, it did a very nice job of taking out the target and burning the wall behind it. A rather deep burn. Anyway, the gun also backfired. So, anyone who thinks that this should go into mass production and on a bigger scale are complete idiots. The bigger the weapon, bigger the overload. We are just lucky it didn't blow up in our faces. Understand?" Ford asked everyone who started nodding. "Good. We'll get back to you on when it is functioning properly. Assuming we can repair this and find what went wrong."

They quickly went back behind the curtain and he dropped it onto a table shaking his hands.

"Damn, that is hot." he said pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out. "Now what went wrong with you, hmm?"

"How bad it is?" Lee asked as he was looking it over.

"Power supply is totally spent. It basically did a full charge blast. Should have been more powerful though. Thankfully it wasn't. Other than the power pack, it also burned out the emitter and fried the capacitor. Just replace those few parts and I'll fix the mistake I did."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"The idea, for when it did work, was for it to be able to fire a more precise shot without as much energy. I must have used the wrong setting in this." he said waving the Sonic device. "And ended up doing the exact reverse. Used all the power, but not as big a blast, causing internal damage from the overload."

"Nice job." she said sarcastically. "On the bright side, you managed to make them all think the weapon is a bad idea. Which was what we wanted to go for anyway."

"I was rather proud of that. Spur of the moment thinking mostly. Though I'd rather be gloating over the fact the weapon really works."

"You would."

Mitchell was back at his house and walking around outside talking on his cell phone. Ford had fixed the teams phones so that they could call from anywhere, at anytime, at any place. And get reception, just like Rose Tyler and the companion that was current with the Doctor on TV, Martha Jones.

"It's not that urgent Colonel. I just wanted to fill you in on what happened with Doctor Jackson."

"He's alright though?"

"Just fine. Back to doing whatever research he was working on in the museum as far I heard last."

"That's good to hear. At least he is in good spirits." Mitchell said as he heard a gun shot behind him.

"Was that a gun shot Colonel?"

"One of my friends is having fun with Vala. Shooting cans."

"Oh. Any problems with her yet?"

"Nothing serious sir. However, if there us cause for any concerns on your end, we can come back right away."

"Not necessary son. It sounds like you are having fun so, just stay there and enjoy it while you can. Never know when something serious may interrupt it."

"Yeah, me and Daisy, we are living it large."

"Daisy?"

"I'll explain later sir. Mitchell out."

Vala fired knocking another can off the bales of hay several dozen feet away as Darrell whooped at her shot.

"So, tell me about this girl back at the school."

"Who, Amy?" Darrell asked as Vala looked at Mitchell, in hopes he would say something.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Cam always had a thing for her."

"Really?" she said not looking away from Mitchell.

"Guy could've had any girl he wanted in the whole school, but every time she walked by, he'd start stammering like an idiot."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did they ever…."

"No. Never had to courage to ask her out."

"That's it really surprising. Seeing as what we do."

"Flying a plane isn't the same as asking a girl out." Darrell said. "Anyway, she ended up marrying some corporate dude and moving to Texas."

He aimed and shot only to miss.

"Damn!"

She aimed and knocked another can off.

"What department did you say you worked in again?"

"Accounts. Receivables." she said taking aim. "The General we work for however loves to play with guns, and teaches others for the fun of it."

"Plays with guns?" Darrell asked as she shot another can off.

"Not play really. He does everything by the book and serious." Mitchell said quickly while fibbing slightly. "It's a hobby he trains to others who are willing to learn. Believes in that self defense for everyone, but helps those women who…."

"Rather have someone else save them instead of themselves?" Darrell asked.

"Yeah, that sort of thing."

A man was standing up for the same people that was shown the failed plasma cannon, introducing the two who were about to come out. Part of which listed her awards outside the Air Force and a few other personal achievements. Ford had none so, nothing was listed. Lee was back stage doing the finishing touches on the plasma gun as they were getting ready with their experiment. Up above the people in the chairs below, a man was walking in the rafters with a large case. As the two were still being introduced, he got down and opened the case to build a gun.

"Please welcome to the stage, General Ford Carter and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

They both walked up the glass podium as they were being applauded.

"Thank you." they said together.

She was happy to at least see he left his cane back behind the curtain.

"As most of you may recall, three years ago I went on network television in order to dispel the erroneous charge that the Air Force was covering up the existence of alien life in our galaxy." she said looking at the very large plasma screen that was showing the people and Asguard from the scene with Alec Colsen those years ago. "While I was on screen dispelling what you see, he was off screen because he was very camera shy."

"Ouch." he muttered seeing her smile as many laughed. "I've gotten over it. Otherwise I wouldn't be out here."

"The point is, we both were working on the project that we are both about to show. Following up on the technology you saw those two years ago." she said as the man continued to build the alien sniper rifle. "We have several new features which dramatically enhance its effectiveness."

"We are talking about the Chimera Optics Projection System." Ford said into the mike as the man above took her at her aim. "The whole idea is basically based on the Star Trek holodeck idea incase any of you hadn't already figured that out. Let's face it, a lot of technology is being developed based on a lot of the things Star Trek and other sci-fi shows use or used. Personally, I'd like to see a light saber, but…"

Several people chuckled but most nodded.

"Unfortunately, we are far from having the holodeck sort of system yet. However, as you'll soon see, further research and development has provided longer range and better verisimilitude and more control over the image projection since Chimeras introduction as a prototype three years ago." she said.

There was a burst of energy that went through her and into the white curtain behind her. Their image on the stage fluctuated as they looked around and then behind them. Ford moved and his image disappeared. Hers shortly after she moved as well.

"What the hell was that?" Lee asked getting down.

"Someone just took a shot at me." she said worried as she was looking around and staying next to Ford.

"Good thing for this." he said patting the Chimera device. "You stay here while I…"

"You fire that gun in here, we'll all go permanently deaf or worse." she said taking his gun from him. "This is basically an auditorium."

The gun man was looking around in his scope for his targets, but didn't see anything.

"I see him." Lee said looking through the hole in the curtain. "Holy crap."

"Lee, does the X-699 work?" she asked.

"Yeah, he fixed it. Might still have a bit of a kick though."

The people in their chairs were looking around, wondering what was happening. Ford stepped out of the curtain, his coat closed and pointed his cane at the rafters.

"Hey!" he shouted as he went to go off the stage after the man.

Several people looked up as the man fired hitting Ford dead in the chest. Several people screamed and started running as Carter came out, took aim and fired. The cannon did have a kick to it that she didn't expect, but she kept herself from falling down as Ford was getting off his knees. The gunman was hit and blasted back into the brick wall behind him hard enough that if the shot hadn't had killed him, then the impact from his head hitting the wall and leaving a small blood trail did. What few people that had ran came back in and started cheering with everyone else as she lowered the gun and noticed him brushing his coat off.

"That ass burned my suit."

"I guess now we have to admit the cannon actually works." Lee muttered through a smile as they kept clapping.

"I'm going…"

"Yeah. Before anyone sees it." she said as he took off to get the gun from the dead alien.

He found it before anyone else got up there and was able to keep everyone away by showing his, other I.D.

"Love that physic paper." he said figuring out rather quickly how to take the weapon apart and putting it back into its case. "Not a bad looking gun. This should keep me and Rally really intrigued for awhile."

The authorities came along shortly after he got out to the General and placed it in the back seat. Carter was watching from the doorway outside with a few of the local police that were asking questions as they waited for him to come over and give a statement. People from the SGC and from the N.I.D. were on their way to take over, but had yet to arrive. Once Ford closed the door and locked it, he heard a noise the General shouldn't have made. A long beep. Instead of running away or taking cover like he should have done, he turned around only for everything to go black as the car erupted into a massive explosion that almost totally destroyed the car. Carter ran past the police before they could stop her and made it to him quickly. He was dead, other than because he wasn't breathing, but the burnt orange piece of metal sticking out of his forehead was a good indication. Before they arrived, she quickly removed the metal and tossed it at the burning car. They arrived as his body was finishing up healing his injuries and he started breathing again.

"Ma'am…"

"I am not moving until our people get here." she stated forcefully as he held his head in her lap. "Once I know he is okay, I'll get up."

They only backed off because the N.I.D. showed up and told them to back off moments later.

It was night time on the planet and the various Jaffa were doing different things before going to bed for the night, or Kel'no'reeming, though the few it was. Teal'c was laying alone in a tent, looking like he was fighting for his life. There was no human technologies there hooked up to him, just a slightly bloodied bandage over his wound that wrapped around his body. No Jaffa were outside guarding the tent and the door was open for anyone to see inside. A man in a heavy greenish brown robe that had a hood walked up and looked inside, then back and forth before going in. He walked up to Teal'c quickly seeing he was bandaged and a blanket covering his waist and hands. As he stood beside the bed, he looked at the doorway as he pulled a knife. Teal'c pulled the zat from under the blanket he was holding and fired while the man was still surprised. Three staff wielded Jaffa entered as the man fell to the ground unconscious and Teal'c sat up.

"He's Jaffa." Cha'ra said.

"I do not believe so." Teal'c stated as he rubbed away an ink stained insignia off the mans forehead.

There was a party going on at the high school reunion. A DJ was playing music as he also messed with a few vinyl records with his hands. Multi colored lights flashed across the whole gymnasium as people danced, mingled or talked. Several multi colored spot lights also pointed at different areas plus a few mirror globes flashed as well.

"Do you have any Journey?" a man asked.

The DJ nodded.

"Awesome!" the man said as walking away as a record was removed and replaced.

Vala had already signed in and was placing a sticky name tag to her black shoulder spaghetti dress as Mitchell was signing in. He had on a blue undershirt with a black tie and a black suit.

"Cameron? Hey, welcome back!" a lady said as she walked up noticing him.

"Jackie! Hey!" he said waving.

"And, Vala?" she asked pronouncing it wrong.

"Vala." Vala said.

"Vala. Okay." she said nodding. "Um, I can't remember, but did you go to G.W.?"

"Oh, I didn't attend school." she said as Mitchell walked up behind her with his name tag now on. "As much as I was sold as a domestic servant to a weapons smuggler named Fierneze."

Jackie nodded, more or less thinking Vala was crazy or something worse.

"After I killed him and won my freedom, I considered my education more or less complete." she said continuing to look around at things with a smile.

Jackie was quite sure Vala was nuts or really dangerous. Either way, the look on her face was evident she wanted to be away from Vala.

"Well, um, it was sure nice to meet you." she said uneasily, then nodded at Mitchell who nodded back as she walked off quickly.

"Maybe…." Mitchell said as he pulled her along. "We should keep chat like that to a minimum. Hmm?"

They both now stood in front of a photographer and had a large stuffed bee mascot between them.

"Smile."

Vala didn't know why, but smiled anyway as the picture was taken. Mitchell had a forced smile on his face and she had a more confused smile.

Outside, a guy in a white button up T-shirt, plus a open light green dress coat and brown pants walked from his car going to the high school. He pulled a breath freshener from his pocket and started to spray it into his mouth when a energy blast knocked him down. The setting was so low, that's all it did. He looked up as a, strange alien stood over him. A guy that looked like that Jup character that Mitchell once encountered.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!" the man cried out in fear.

The alien pointed his gun and fired, stunning him only. He knelt down and used a device over his body and then put it to his own, changing his appearance to look like the unconscious man before he moved it out of sight.

Inside, everything was still going on. Mitchell was seated at a table next to some guy he once knew while Vala was seated next to him. They were drinking something that came from the refreshments table and was possibly spiked. The man, obviously a geek at one time that only grew into a businessman, was talking to her as Mitchell was looking around a bit bored.

"So you got, like, 11 different policies you can buy." he said as she nodded. "You got your basic four, of course, house, fire, boat, car."

"Wait, let me get this straight. If he buys one of your policies, and…." she said rolling her hand. "Names me as he beneficiary, I would collect all the money in the event of his untimely death?"

"You got it."

She placed her empty cup before Mitchell who gave her a brief look before getting up.

"Tell me more." she said eagerly as she ate some small thing off the plate nearby.

"Well, let me tell you Vala…."

At the entrance to the gym, the alien/man from outside came in and the lady placed a name tag on his coat.

It was now dark outside and people were still showing up. A bald man in a black suit was walking away from his car when another man, the man from earlier in space who blew the cargo ship away walked up.

"Hello there."

"Hi, can I help you?" the bald man asked as he fixed his tie.

"As a matter of act, you can." he said looking at himself a moment. "You suit looks like it's just about my size."

"So?"

A very quick uppercut knocked the man out. The bounty hunter dragged the man away quickly and changed.

Mitchell put more punch into her drink and then added a bit of alcohol from a bottle. Amy came walking up behind him in a flowery type dress that left from above her breast up showing. It had spaghetti straps and was very tight around her chest, accenting certain parts.

"Nice suit."

He turned seeing her and the outfit. And it stunned him. So much in fact, he could only think of one thing to say.

"Wow."

She smiled and did a little curtsy as she waved at her outfit.

"Look at you." he said setting the drink aside.

"I don't quite know…" she said waving her name tag. "Where to put this."

"Oh, that. Oh." he said taking it. "That's 'cause you don't need that."

It went flying off somewhere as he gave it a hard flick of his wrist.

"So, where's your date?"

"Date?" he asked confused as she nodded. "You mean Vala? No, she's not a date at all. In fact, she is over there plotting my death with Gary Walesco."

Amy laughed.

"She seems nice. You sure you two aren't…."

"No. No, no, no. We just work together. That's as far as I think it will ever go. She is interested in a friend of mine and I have no interest in her other than a friend."

"Ah."

"So, where is your other half?"

"On Maui, with his girlfriend most likely." she said with a small laugh. "Ted and I got divorced over a year and a half ago. I moved back to Topeka last year."

"I'm, sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be. I'm not." she said with a tone that suggested, good riddance.

"You look exactly the same." he said with amazement and wonder.

"I'm surprised you even remember what I looked like back then." she said surprised he even noticed.

"Are you kidding?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"What? You had to know I had a major-league crush on you, right?"

"No." she said pushing in his chest gently.

"Yes! Yes. I had your entire scheduled and memorized so I'd be in the right place when I got out of class." he said seeing her smile and chuckle as she looked down shaking her head. "And that sounds creepy now that I say it out loud."

"No. Not really. How come you never said anything?" she said giggling.

"I was 16." he said shrugging, not noticing a man in a greenish jacket watching them and slowly getting closer. "And you were always hooked up with some other guy, and let's be honest about it, you were way, way out of my league."

She shook her head and had an astonished and are you stupid look on her face.

"God. I can't believe I just told you that." he said feeling embarrassed as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"Okay, now it is my turn."

"Might help me not feel so bad and embarrassed." he said as she laughed a moment.

"For starters, I saw ever football game you ever played in." she said caught him off guard. "I can name ever class we shared together. I even broke up with Bobby Haversham, hoping you would ask me out to the senior prom."

Mitchell was rather shocked to hear that as she poked him in the chest. Not to mention his hormones were going a little haywire. He had the biggest crush on this girl before and still did, and she was touching him.

"But you never did." she said poking one last time. "I guess you can say I haven't quite forgiven you for that yet."

He opened his mouth to say something and even started forward when his cell phone rang.

"This better be important or else it goes in the punch bowl." he said pulling it out. "Mitchell."

"Colonel, this is General Landry."

"Oh man." he muttered looking at his cell. "I'm truly sorry Amy. I have to take this. Even off duty, you can still get called."

"I'll be waiting." she said as he walked off.

"General?"

Mitchell walked past the greenish jacket man, who was actually the alien in disguise. He started to follow Mitchell out into the hallway when some man walked up hysterically talking to him, thinking he was the real Phil.

"Colonel, both Carter's were attacked as was Teal'c." Landry said as he walked down the hall. "We have reason to believe that you are also in danger."

"What happened?"

"Teal'c was attacked off world, though he got his attacker. Colonel Carter was attacked while she was talking about the experiment with the Chimera system. She ended up having to use the plasma cannon to defend herself, unfortunately, everyone there saw it truly functions."

"And the General?"

"He's been brought back to base. Who ever is after SG-1 managed to place a very sophisticated bomb on his car and it went off while he was right next to it. Carter said that she had to remove a large piece of metal from his head. Thankfully, no one noticed and he healed up shortly before people arrived to notice. Unfortunately, he has yet to wake up and is not responding to any stimulus."

While Mitchell was getting talked to, Darrell signed in and got his name tag. He looked around but didn't see Mitchell, however, he did see Vala and she was looking at a Class of 1987 poster that had all the people who graduated and was sent invitations for the current party.

Mitchell was still getting an update as he walked through the hallway. He and Landry were in the middle of talking about possibly capturing the guy or gal that was probably already here. If he left, whoever was here might try to take a hostage or worse to make him return. Or attack his family if said attackers already knew that much. He was talking quietly and didn't notice being followed or the gun being pointed at him. The other bounty hunter pulled the gun away and slammed the greenish suited guys face into the wall a few times, knocking him out for sure. He pulled him back into a storeroom nearby and then vaporized him. Taking the gun, he went off in search of Mitchell.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest girl at the party."

Vala stood up quickly to find Darrell, in a grayish brown suit behind her.

"Hi." she said with a smile.

"Hi." he said doing the same.

"Have you seen Mitchell? I can't find him anywhere."

"Mitchell? Wow, you two are on a last name basis, huh?"

"Military thing."

"Oh right. Well, last I saw, he was talking to Amy Vandenburg." he said pointing a direction.

"Oh, the one…" she said waving a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I think they slunk off together." he said laughing.

"Perfect." she said laughing, but not funnily.

"Yeah. Um, would you ah," he said digging into his coat. "Like a little refreshment?"

She waved her cup showing it was empty.

"Moonshine." he said waving the drinking flask.

"I've heard of it. Ford once stated he wanted to try it, but I never really found out what it was other than some drink." she said confused.

"This is it." he said as she understood and grabbed him by the tie dragging him off.

"Well sir, it would work. I'd rather not…" he said stopping near a corner as a alien gun was pointed at him by a human looking man.

"You're a little hard to find around here when you keep moving."

"I'm going to guess we didn't go to school together did we?"

"Name's Ventrell. I'm here to collect the price on your head."

"So you're the bounty hunter that is after me. I'm honored."

"Actually, you are just the bait." he said poking the gun into his chest and taking the phone with his other hand.

Mitchell kept his hands in the air as Ventrell talked.

"General, I want you and your team…."

"Who is this?"

"That is not important General…"

"Um, can I make a suggestion?" Mitchell said. "If you are looking for the General, General, as to General Carter. That isn't him."

"This is General Hank Landry. I am General Carter's superior officer."

"I don't care who you are. I want General Carter and the rest of SG-1, here. I give you ten minutes. Otherwise, trouble starts." he said hanging up the phone as Landry started saying something.

"All of SG-1?" Mitchell asked as his phone was tossed to him.

"There is a very big prize on your heads. And I intend to collect no matter what it takes."

"Teal'c isn't even on this planet."

"Oh, they'll be here, especially after that time limit I gave them. I know you people have Asguard beaming technology on those ships up there. Now, if you don't want to see people die, I suggest you keep quiet and no one will get hurt. Now move."

"We have one other problem…" he said as they started walking.

"If the famous General tries anything, I will kill lots of people to prove my point. Even if it includes Colonel Carter or any of the rest of the team."

"He won't be a problem, because he ain't coming."

"He will…."

"He can't. Another bounty hunter got to him and Colonel Carter. She was safe from the blast when his car was destroyed. He wasn't and for some unknown reason, he still hasn't woken up."

"I already know he is capable of healing rapidly so that excuse…." he said poking Mitchell in the back.

"Having a large piece of metal stuck in your forehead and then yanked out apparently causes trouble on some level. If they bring him, highly unlikely, he won't be doing anything except laying around."

"Then you better hope he wakes up soon."

Back at the base, SG-1 was back together, however, Ford was still totally and completely unresponsive. No stimuli was waking him at all and his eyes were moving rapidly like he was in some sort of nightmare he wouldn't wake from. Lam was doing different test, but so far, nothing conclusive. Seeing as they had a time limit, Landry was sending them the others. Carter knew how to use the T.A.R.D.I.S. and rather well, especially with K-9's help. She flew it back to the base and used it to find a hidden cloaked ship, which found it very easily.

"Unfortunately, the Odyssey is not available for transport. However, that cargo ship is ready to take you there right away." Landry said as the other three members of SG-1, in their black off world outfits, minus the back packs, followed him through the hallways.

"Do we know how the assassins have been able to target us so precisely?" Teal'c asked.

"I think so. During our last mission, we were hit by what we thought was a scanning beam. Turns out it was a little more sophisticated than that." Carter said as they stopped at elevator 25. "We were tagged. Except Ford, but seeing as he usually is always at my side, they were probably thinking he'd be right with me as he was. Anyway, we are emitting low levels of a particularly exotic form of radiation. That is what they are tracking. Now, the good news is, it has a limited half life so it should wear off in a couple of days. We could get it down very quickly in the T.A.R.D.I.S., but that takes about five to ten minutes per person in, whatever that medical object was in there. The name eludes me at the moment."

"You can do that later. Right now, Mitchell doesn't have a couple of days."

"We'll get them both sir." Daniel said.

"Good luck." Landry said as they entered the elevator.

Back at the party, Darrell and Vala were in the auditorium, that had seats like at a theater. He was in one chair while she had her legs draped across his. The dress was riding up very high and any higher, he would see her panties, unless she was wearing those red things again that Daniel saw, she could also not be wearing anything too. They were both a little drunk, more him than her. She tossed back another swig as he rubbed her leg.

"Wow. You know, I think Mitchell is crazy for not picking you up."

"Hmm."

"I mean, come on. God, look at you. You are a beautiful woman, you have a keen mind, you shoot like a Special Forces sniper."

"True, all true." she said nodding.

"But…" he said looking at the flask as she removed her name tag. "You can be a little scary you know."

She looked at him as she tried to flick the tag away.

"I mean, to the kind of guy that would be intimidated, by a woman who is successful and brilliant like you are."

"Hmm."

"But you know what?" he said leaning a little closer.

"What?"

"I'm not one of those guys."

He leaned in to kiss her and she placed a finger on his lips.

"Darrell?"

"Hmm." he said around her finger.

"There is something I think I am suppose to tell you now."

"What?" he asked as she removed her finger.

"I'm married."

"Ah. You're kidding." he said backing up and leaning his head back into the chair.

"No."

He let out a dejected sigh.

"It's something I don't like to talk about much." she said placing her name tag over his mouth. "He's a religious zealot, bent on total domination of everyone in this galaxy."

He was confused as he pulled the name tag off.

"So, you're separated?"

Amy was standing and waiting for him to show back up as others danced. She looked at the hallways seeing him walk back in.

"There you are." she said happily as he stopped a couple feet away with another dark suited man next to him. "I thought you deserted me."

"Hey." he said monotonously.

"You okay?" she asked seeing he wasn't very happy like before.

Ventrell looked at him as Mitchell gave him a glance.

"I'm fine." he said with the same enthusiasm.

"Who's your friend?"

"Odia Ventrell, at your service." he said shaking her hand before kissing it.

"Hello."

"I'm a friend of the Colonels."

She nodded and then gave Mitchell a look.

"You still owe me a dance."

"Don't keep the lady waiting, Colonel. You won't get another chance."

She looked at Ventrell noticing Mitchell didn't seem to want to be here anymore. Mitchell took her hand anyway and lead her onto the floor as he unbuttoned his coat. They started dancing as he kept glancing around.

"I think Vala walked off with Darrell."

"Great."

"You know what I like. Now that we are older, and hopefully wiser, we can say how we really feel. There is none of that awful tension that used to hang in the air when we were young."

"Yeah, I'm glad that is gone." he said glancing around.

Vala and Darrell were coming back down the hallway when she noticed Ventrell. She quickly pulled Darrell behind the open door.

"Oh, I like this."

"Oh, shut up." she said then looked out past the door. "That's Odia Ventrell in there."

"Who?" he said trying to look.

"No!"

He was confused as he was quickly pulled from looking.

"Bounty hunter. He's obviously here looking for me."

"Okay, no more liquor for you tonight, all right?" he said gently grabbing her arms that was holding him against the door.

"What? Oh, don't be ridiculous. That stuff barely affects me." she said feeling a little insulted by the drink. She started going down feeling his body. "Have you got any weapons on you?"

"No!"

"Damn. If only Ford was here. We'll have to improvise."

He looked at her more confused and worried than ever before.

Mitchell kept looking around as they danced and she really knew something was wrong.

"Hey, if you don't want to do this…."

"No. It's not that.." he said as he backed away. "It's just, complicated."

"You don't have to say anything. I get the message. It is Vala."

"No." he said noticing that Ventrell was looking at them. So he pulled her close to make it look like they were kissing. "It's not what you think. Right now, I need you to slap me, then get out of here."

She started to look at him funny when many people turned to a loud voice.

"Dave 'The Man' Nelson! It's Darrell!" he said loudly making Ventrell look at him as Darrell slapped him on the arm. "How are you doing man?!"

Ventrell was surprised for a moment as the man hugged him. He pushed him off gently with a smile.

"Sorry, you are confusing me with someone else."

"What?"

"Darrell, get the hell out of here." Mitchell said stepping in front of Amy.

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to you, huh?" he said pointing. "Making time with another girl, while you leave your girlfriend high and dry. Well, thank god I stepped up huh Dave? Thank god."

Ventrell grabbed Darrell's hand off his shoulder and twisted it, bringing Darrell to his knees in pain.

"Touch me again, and I will kill you."

"Dave, you changed dude!"

He pulled his aching arm back holding it as it was let go. Ventrell slide a arm band down his left arm and started pushing button as Mitchell watched. Darrell got up and looked behind Ventrell as Vala tossed some heavy metal vase. Most if not everyone noticed at it bounced off a shield. He turned around as she smiled and waved lightly. The back hand upper cut knocked her unto a nearby table and nearly knocked her out. That got everyone's attention, especially after Ventrell pulled the gun out and pointed it at Mitchell who tried to rush him.

"Get back." Ventrell said as several women cried out and then everyone screamed and tried to leave.

He pushed another button and all the doors closed up, locking everyone in. The people pounded on the door trying to get out, but stopped as he fired the gun into the air putting a small hole in the ceiling. They crouched down to the ground in fear as he spoke. That is everyone but Vala who was getting up, some knocked out man in a chair, Darrell, and Mitchell with Amy still behind him.

"Your attention please. Exiting this room is now impossible. Every door has been magnetically sealed shut." he shouted before turning back to Mitchell and then Vala. "Vala Mal Doran. This is my lucky day. Go over there with him."

She rubbed her jaw as she walked over to Mitchell.

"Netan is offering a bonus for anyone who bags you."

"Sorry, that didn't go well." Vala said to Mitchell.

"Oh, it is worse than you think. Thanks to your little stunt. I start killing people. Besides, the time is up."

"You don't have to do this." Mitchell said.

"First rule of hostage taking, always back up your threats. So, who is it going to be?" he said turning. "The trouble maker?"

Darrell cringed but didn't little else as the energy weapon was pointed at his head and everyone else behind him got lower to the ground.

"Or the girlfriend?"

"Cameron!" Amy cried out getting directly behind him.

"Choose Colonel, or they both die." he said pointing it at Mitchell.

"Now Ventrell, you always were such a coward." Vala said getting in front of him.

"I guess we start with you."

She sighed as the gun was aimed at her chest.

"This is Colonel Carter of SG-1." came over the speaker. "Once all the hostages have been released, we are willing to beam in."

"Negative." he said into his armband. "You and SG-1 beam in first, unarmed. And then I'll let everyone go. And that better include the General."

"Give us a moment."

"Your time is up Colonel. If you don't beam down right now…."

"In case you have forgotten Ventrell, he is unconscious." Mitchell said. "And if they did bring him along, then it takes a few moments to move someone that heavy."

"He shouldn't be unconscious then."

"One of your bounty hunter buddies blew his car up, while he was next to it. How do you expect him to walk away from that so easily?"

A whine noise made everyone look as three people and one body on the floor suddenly showed up in a bright light. Teal'c stood there with his hands behind his back, Daniel with his hands in front of him and Carter with hers by her side. All without any weapons or other items on. Ford however, was on the floor. In a black three piece suit, no watch, no rings, no guns, and no belts or other items on him at all. His outfit was rather damaged, and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and hands. The others didn't move but Carter looked around. Everyone was surprised to see actual transporter technology in use. Mitchell just shook his head, not only in disappointment, but in anger and because of the look he saw Amy giving him.

"Over there, please." Ventrell said waving his gun.

"Why not them come over here?" Daniel asked. "Moving him again is a major back ache. Even without that heavy coat, he weighs a ton."

He looked down seeing the General on the floor and then waved at Mitchell and Vala to move.

"Now, all of you turn around. You, lady, move or die."

Amy quickly backed off getting far away as Ventrell walked up to them slowly, the General only inches from his feet.

"You all turn around."

"So, what is your end game Ventrell? You know we're not just going to let you walk out of here." Mitchell said.

"Never planned on it." Ventrell said looking up as he pushed a button on his armband.

Rings came down through the ceiling making people cry out again as they dropped down around the group. They then went back up, however, Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and the General didn't leave. Teal'c and Carter moved forward only to suddenly vanish. Everyone was in shock as they watched the body on the floor vanish and then Daniel wave at them all a moment later.

"It's okay, you're all safe now." he said before also vanishing.

Ventrell looked around as they ringed up only to find Mitchell and Vala in front of him. He turned to find two PC-90's pointed at him. One from Carter and one from Teal'c.

"Hello." Carter said.

Mitchell took the energy gun away as Daniel told the people they were safe and then shut off the Chimera device.

"Wow, how did you do that? And where is the General?" Vala asked and then noticing hand ties. "Oh! Allow me!"

"We located this vessel in a field several miles from here." Teal'c stated as Vala tied Ventrell's hands.

"We found another one earlier and used it to get here and take yours." Daniel said.

"Seeing as you wanted us all together, it was highly doubtful you would just land the ship and make us all get in." Carter said. "We were in the process of trying to override the command code when it took off, coming here and dropping the rings down into the school."

"That's right. You, brought us, to you." Daniel said seeing the look on Ventrell face.

"After that, it was a simple matter of using the Chimera device. With the help of K-9, who I believe has finally broke through your codes, he provided a quick holographic body of the General for you to believe was there, like us."

"So he is really not here?" Vala asked.

"No, he's back at the base right, still unconscious?" Mitchell asked looking at the others.

"No updates yet." Carter said sadly. "We know he can heal very well, but maybe getting that piece of his car blow into his head screwed a few things up. Which I hope and pray isn't the case. Anyway, he'll recover at some point. You however, lost."

"No pay day for you." Mitchell said patting his back. "You might have gotten us if you had gotten us off world or somewhere all together."

"Probably. Won't matter now. I didn't get you, but it doesn't mean others won't try. There is a very big bounty on your heads. Including hers." he said jerking his head at Vala.

"You could just get a bigger payday somewhere else." Mitchell suggested.

"What are you talking about? This planet doesn't deal with the currency on other planets and you sure as hell don't have enough Naquada to buy me off."

"Well, you see…" Mitchell said looking at the gun as he walked a couple feet from in front of Ventrell. "I've had some experience recently with dealing with the Lucian Alliance. I know for a fact that some of Netan's seconds are starting to question his leadership. After this little fiasco, it is only going to get worse."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated. "With his failure to eliminate us yet again, he will only appear weaker than before."

"And who knows how mad Ford will be when he wakes up. That was his favorite car." Daniel said. "He might decide to declare open war on a lot of people out there. He does have a very powerful and, Ancient ship. Capable of many things. Who knows what destruction he might bring with it."

"Might even destroy the Lucian Alliance." Mitchell said. "But not before finding out a lot about the people out there they deal with."

"What's your point?" Ventrell asked.

"What if you were to take his place? Think of it this way, you take over and leave us alone, we leave you alone. And we can keep the General off your back."

Ventrell thought the idea had extreme merit.

Back on Netan's ship, that was still in orbit of some planet, Netan was current looking out the large window at the planet and space. He turned to look out the open doorway as he heard explosions and gun fire. A couple people in the hallway ran by and then there was more gun fire. Netan watched as one of the bounty hunters he hired came in and pointed his dart looking weapon at him. He couldn't do anything except glare in anger. The bounty hunter died quickly as he was shot in the back though.

"Well done." Netan said as he rubbing his chest as Ventrell walked in. "You saved my life. You will be richly rewarded."

"I know I will. But not for saving you."

Netan's anger came back and he could only glare as Ventrell pointed his gun at him.

"SG-1 made me a offer that I couldn't refuse. Your job."

Bang.

Back on Earth, Vala was thanking Mitchell's parents for their time and speaking to her and such while Mitchell was talking to Amy near a couple stacks of hay. Mitchell's mom gave her some pie for the road, which she was very grateful for.

"We probably should get moving. We do have a plane to catch." she said thanking them again. "Cameron! We need to get going."

"I forgot to tell her we aren't taking the plane." he muttered as he turned around. "Go wait in the car!"

"We're going to miss our plane!"

"I'll explain in a few minutes!" he said turning back to Amy.

"I have to be honest with you Cam, I don't know what to make of all of this." Amy said as Vala went to the car. "Those Air Force people who made us sign all those papers were really scary. I'm not sure if I am allow to think about what happened let alone, talk about it."

"I wish you could have seen and spoke to my General, not seen his hologram on the ground. Despite appearances, he's very friendly and would have been more nicer about making you sign."

"I would have to sign anyway?"

"No choice. I wouldn't talk about it with anyone though. There's never any proof and we always get rid of it or hide it before it becomes public. Plus there is always the deniability thing the military will always do. However, if you want to call me…"

She laughed lightly.

"I might do that. Can you say anything about what happened the other night?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Hmm. Thought so. I know this much. That man was trying to kill you and your friends."

"Yeah, we managed to talk him into a new deal. One that really will benefit us."

"What is your real job, Colonel?"

"Something that has to be done, constantly. I can try to talk to the General about possibly bringing you more into the loop, but, it may take awhile. Beyond that, I can't say anything more."

"It is aliens and no where near like the movies portray isn't it?"

He shook his head.

"I can't tell anyone, but you. Everyone would think I'm nuts if I said anything and you'd get in trouble if I did, and I don't want that. It can't hurt. Just between us. No details needed. I promise to keep quiet."

"I hope I don't pay for this later. Yeah, there is aliens. Not like the movies. I can't say anything…."

"I understand. I'm not surprised by it. If there has to be anybody other there protecting us," she said with a certain smile. "From things we're not allowed to know about, I'm glad it is someone like you."

"Thanks Amy. Makes the job more worth while."

"Does this help too?" she asked as it started out as a small kiss turning into a deep one.

Vala was watching and after a minute, honked the horn.

"I'll talk to my superior officer. He is a very understanding guy so, I'm pretty sure we could even get you a tour of what we really do. If not, Colorado Springs isn't that far away and you could come just to see me."

"Call me when you learn something."

He got into the car and gave her a look.

"What, I gave you a minute after you started sucking lips."

"We weren't, sucking lips. It's called kissing, there is a difference." he said as they pulled out of the driveway. "Where did you even come up with that?"

"Heard it on TV. Anyway, we have to hurry or we'll miss the plane and I don't want to be blamed for us being late."

"Carter is picking us up in the T.A.R.D.I.S. after we drop this rental off."

"I thought the ship couldn't run without him being there in it."

"Only to certain points she said. She can't make it leave the planet otherwise the ship will kill her, as preprogrammed into all T.A.R.D.I.S.'s. I don't understand, but is has something to do with….um.." he said fishing a paper from his pocket.

"You wrote it down?"

"I want to ask him about it. Sam was rather lost too. Ah, the Symbiotic Print. Safety feature so the T.A.R.D.I.S. can only be used by Time Lords and not stolen. She can travel around the planet, but that is it. No traveling anywhere else or any time periods either."

"What happens if she tried? Besides death?"

"She said something about a episode with the Colin Baker as Doctor Who explaining what it really meant. Anyway, we do need to get back quickly. The General is still unresponsive as I was last told. I only hope and pray he is alright."

They had just gotten back to base after letting the bounty hunter, that had almost captured them, go. He was given a better offer and took it. From what they learned later, this guy was now head of the Lucian Alliance and currently was leaving the Tauri alone. Ford, who couldn't go with them because he was in the infirmary when they left, was still there when they got back. Carter had just gotten back with Mitchell and Vala and the T.A.R.D.I.S. went back to the mansion as pre-programmed after they left.

"Why's he still in the infirmary?" Carter asked as they met Lam at the door.

"He's getting dressed, or was." she said as they all walked in and up to the bed that had a curtain around it. "He just woke up several minutes ago."

"Is anything wrong with him?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." she said worried.

She pulled it back and they saw him sitting on the bed. He had his BDU'S on instead of a suit, and his coat was laying on the bed open along with his guns. He was currently looking at something in his hand, which had a necklace chain hanging over the side.

"General…." Mitchell began.

"Can any of you tell me what Omega is?" Ford asked not looking up from the objects in his hand.

Carter started on some scientific explanation which lasted three seconds before she stopped and tried to ask him what was going on. Daniel started in on the Greek symbol and other things about it. Ford waved them off with his other hand saying never mind.

"He asked me the same thing too. I didn't get it either." Lam said.

"I got a couple of questions. Well, more than a couple." he said looking at them curiously.

"Why did we not wait till you woke up before going after the guy?" Daniel asked crossing his arms.

"Um, no." Ford said with a confused look. "I don't know what you mean by that to begin with. Anyway, one, where is General Westmore?"

Now they were confused.

"The only General I know, or did know was a General West that was dealing with the Stargate program back when it was starting." Carter said. "But I've never heard of a Westmore? Is he Army?"

"Hmm. No. Former Navy Seal."

"The Navy has Admirals…" Mitchell began.

"Okay." he said looking back at his hand. "Next questions. Where's all my other weapons and where did another one of my guns come from? Also, I know this is the T.A.R.D.I.S. key so we can get back to it later. This strange ring thing here, what is it?"

They started to open their mouths to answer or ask him what was going on, but stopped when his next questions came.

"But I guess the most important questions I should be asking is, where am I, how did I get here and who the hell are you people?"


	102. Chapter 102

CHAPTER

CHAPTER 102

EPISODE……………………my own idea.

A.U. For anyone and everyone that has been wondering about Ford's past, here it comes. The gruesome details. The reason behind everything I have made him to be and do, which I have thought of since the beginning of this story. It just took this long to compile it into the story line. And just about forever to put on the net.

Previously………

They had just gotten back to base after letting the bounty hunter, that had almost captured them, go. He was given a better offer and took it. From what they learned later, this guy was now head of the Lucian Alliance and currently was leaving the Tauri alone. Ford, who couldn't go with them because he was in the infirmary when they left, was still there when they got back. Carter had just gotten back with Mitchell and Vala and the T.A.R.D.I.S. went back to the mansion as pre-programmed after they left.

"Why's he still in the infirmary?" Carter asked as they met Lam at the door.

"He's getting dressed, or was." she said as they all walked in and up to the bed that had a curtain around it. "He just woke up several minutes ago."

"Is anything wrong with him?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." she said worried.

She pulled it back and they saw him sitting on the bed. He had his BDU'S on instead of a suit, and his coat was laying on the bed open along with his guns. He was currently looking at something in his hand, which had a necklace chain hanging over the side.

"General…." Mitchell began.

"Can any of you tell me what Omega is?" Ford asked not looking up from the objects in his hand.

Carter started on some scientific explanation which lasted three seconds before she stopped and tried to ask him what was going on. Daniel started in on the Greek symbol and other things about it. Ford waved them off with his other hand saying never mind.

"He asked me the same thing too. I didn't get it either." Lam said.

"I got a couple of questions. Well, more than a couple." he said looking at them curiously.

"Why did we not wait till you woke up before going after the guy?" Daniel asked crossing his arms.

"Um, no." Ford said with a confused look. "I don't know what you mean by that to begin with. Anyway, one, where is General Westmore?"

Now they were confused.

"The only General I know, or did know was a General West that was dealing with the Stargate program back when it was starting." Carter said. "But I've never heard of a Westmore? Is he Army?"

"Hmm. No. Former Navy Seal."

"The Navy has Admirals…" Mitchell began.

"Okay." he said looking back at his hand. "Next questions. Where's all my other weapons and where did another one of my guns come from? Also, I know this is the T.A.R.D.I.S. key so we can get back to it later. This strange ring thing here, what is it?"

They started to open their mouths to answer or ask him what was going on, but stopped when his next questions came.

"But I guess the most important questions I should be asking is, where am I, how did I get here and who the hell are you people?"

NOW……

They were shocked, so shocked they just stared at him, for several moments while he was looking at his hand and muttered about how the clothes were itching before he moved on.

"Must be the detergent used. Hmm, this key isn't pewter. Neither is this necklace." he said looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and then the small unknown ring object next to the key that was beside his dog tags. "Some of these symbols on this ring look like horoscope symbols. Interesting. Oh, and when did I get dog tags back?"

"Ford?" Carter asked slowly.

"That's Colonel to you Lieutenant Colonel. Unless I've been promoted like Doctor….um…." he said looking at her.

"Lam General. Carolyn Lam."

"Right. So, General Westmore must have retired and gave command to me, even though I told him on many occasions I didn't want it and finally quit because he wouldn't stop bugging me. Besides the fact I got tired of what I was doing out there. You all have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue General." Mitchell said as he looked at Lam. "Please tell me this doesn't look like it is, what it looks like it is."

"That's he's lost his memory? Yes, he has. And before you ask Colonel…" she said as Carter turned to her sharply. "I haven't found out why yet. I still need to do some test."

"Lost memory?" they all said/asked.

"Look, I don't know who you all are, but I know who I am." Ford said quickly as he got up. "Wait a minute, how did I get here first of all? Where is here anyway?"

"Your car exploded." Daniel said.

"My car? Bomb?"

"Indeed."

"Hmm, wonder who I pissed off this time? Oh well, I was getting tired of that Durango……" he said trailed off. "But the last thing I remember doesn't involve me driving…"

"Okay, let's assume that you did lose your memory, what is the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked.

"Let's see." he said looking up. "I got finished with a mission, about three days ago and just got back to the states. I told him I quit and wanted a new job, Federal Marshal posting, in Colorado preferably. I know they were telling me the different places I could go. Maybe I was headed there and then….hmm."

Ford sat down muttering to himself about possible ideas, that is assuming he did lose his memory as he didn't totally believe yet.

"You were a Federal Marshal….." Carter began with sadness and worry in her voice.

"Was? I don't even remember starting the job."

"No you started it and kept it for awhile before ending up here." Daniel said.

"And here is where? No Federal Marshal office looks anything like this and besides that, I see military personal around. Mostly airmen that have passed by the door. I can tell I am on a base of some sort."

"The Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Stargate Command, General." Mitchell said.

"Stargate Command?"

"Let me deal with this for the moment. Okay, obviously you have lost your memory otherwise you'd know us." Daniel said.

"Who are you people anyway?"

Daniel finally convinced him enough for them all to go to the briefing room to talk, seeing as talking in the infirmary with sleeping patients wasn't a good idea. They made it there, with Vala showing up. As they entered the briefing room, Ford stopped and looked at a particular chair. Daniel was explaining to Vala that Ford lost his memory and she was trying to understand it since it wasn't suppose to be possible. They all started to sit down when they noticed he wasn't moving.

"General Carter?" Teal'c asked.

When he asked again and then started forward, Daniel stopped him quickly.

"He may be in a flashback Teal'c. And he doesn't know he's married."

Teal'c nodded and stepped back. Vala was a little reluctant, but agreed to touch him to see what he would do, in case it was a flashback. She would survive, assuming he didn't try to take her head off, which Daniel assured her he wouldn't do. Ford slowly walked up to the chair and spun it as she was about to touch him.

"Ford?"

"This is my chair."

"You're remembering then General?" Mitchell asked standing on the other end of the table with Teal'c.

"No. This came from my house. I built this chair, personally." he said looking under it as he lifted it up and then set it down. "I built it to accommodate the fact I have a very heavy coat. I can't get normal massages because….."

"There's another one in that office just like it." Vala said and then finished his statement. "You're ticklish, we know."

He looked through the window and then went in and looked at it. When he came back out he sat down in the seat and spun it around a few times.

"Hmm. Even has the massage features."

"Okay, what we need to do is tell him everything…." Daniel began.

"Wait a minute, I thought it was a bad idea to tell someone with lost memories everything at once?" Mitchell asked. "Such as truth's they couldn't cope with could cause more problems or something like that."

"Normally true, but back before the incident with Lara in China, he told us if anything ever happened to him, in a memory loss sense, tell him everything. Don't beat around the bush." Daniel said. "Actually, the words he used was, 'Be blunt, don't beat around the bush, careful of what you say and stuff, just point blank tell me everything.' Does that sound familiar?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if I have lost my memory." he muttered looking at the metal dog. "Is that really K-9?"

"Why? Is something returning?" Vala asked.

"No. But I only tell trusted friends to be blunt with me if I lose my memory. I've told people before those exact words. And I have very few people I can list that I've told. I've never seen or heard of any of you people much less what this SGC thing is, but, you must be telling me the truth in some regard. Especially about the ticklish thing. If I was captured like I thought for a few moments after I woke up here, I wouldn't have my gun…guns and coat. Which I know still work."

"That is K-9. From the show. You, built him, for me. I'll explain it better later." Carter said.

"Okay." he said shrugging.

"Um, you do know that you have hidden blades in the arms and a hidden gun inside the right sleeve, right?" Mitchell asked. "Don't want something to suddenly happen…"

Ford looked at the arms and then made a movement. The two blades came out and almost stuck into table.

"Okay, I had an idea for this once so I guess I made this then. Nice. That would mean I need to move my hand like this…." he said as the hidden CZ-75 came out. "Hmm, not bad. Not my first choice. I guess I do this..."

They all went back in.

"Okay, let's go with the assumption that I have lost my memory, which is looking more and more a possibility. I've still got doubts, but since I haven't seen anyone I know and no one from the C.A.A. has came along to get me or even call, tell me what I'm missing." he said looking around as though he suspected certain people to suddenly show up.

For the next two hours or so Daniel and them all told him different things about the SGC and stuff that he did there and some of the things they did together off base. Ford wasn't all that surprised about being extremely rich. The alien idea was very far fetched until they showed him the zat gun and staff weapon, plus the fact a team came back from off world. They dialed some planet and Carter put her hand through showing it didn't come out the other side as he watched beside it. After explaining the wormhole theory idea, he seemed to grasp it, somewhat, or at least enough be believed it. The use of the Odyssey's transporter caught his attention the most. K-9 really caught his attention, though the story behind how he got him to begin with was a little far fetched too. And they showed him file footage of his counterpart's being there. His future version, his Fox version and his female counterpart. Carter refrained from doing or saying anything when he comment on how the female team looked compared to the male team. Mitchell did say he thought his female counterpart was rather great looking too which got him looks from the others, except Ford. There was only one thing they didn't tell him yet, well a couple things about a particular subject. They were at the table still telling him different things and waiting for Jack to show up. During most of the time they had been talking at the table, Ford kept looking at Carter. A lot, but not in recognizing way, to her misfortune.

"Ford, do you remember something about Sam?" Daniel asked.

"No, not really." he said still looking at her. "I just keep getting this…word, that I think describes something about you."

"What is it?"

"Well, um…." he said unsure as he looked at the other's a moment. "Come here."

She leaned over and instantly blushed as he said the word.

"Oh, um….ahem.." she said trying to avoid the looks she was getting.

"It doesn't mean what…."

"Yes, it does." she said quickly as she leaned over and whispered to him that it was his pet name for her.

"Wait, then….there's only one real way that I…um…."

"There's one thing that we really have told you yet." she said biting her lip. "Trust me on this if nothing else, because this is a lot harder on me than you. We're married."

Shock, was so far from what he was showing on his face. That lasted about ten seconds though.

"Nice one. You almost had me there." he said sighing slightly. "There's no way we could be married."

"Don't tell me it's because of the children issue." she said a little crossed.

"That's one, but really someone of, your league, I'm nowhere near." he said waving his hands slightly. "Besides that, I made a vow to myself not to ever subject a woman to that sort of commitment. Even if I found some woman that never wanted children, it wouldn't be worth it then."

"Have you looked inside your wallet yet?" Daniel asked.

"Why?"

"Remember those Tok'ra we talked about?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned I was once joined with one called Hercules and I did see the file footage. Though that could have been doctored footage, it seemed real enough. What about it?"

"He cured that, DNA problem or whatever it was." Carter said pulling her dog tags out from her shirt and removing the rings. "This ring is mine, this is yours."

He picked it up and looked it over. There was an inscription in the inner part saying, To my true love forever, Samantha P. Carter. The other one said the same, but with the name, Ford P. Carter.

"You took my name, because of the, um, hidden joke behind yours." she said as he started to ask about her ring.

"Joke?" he asked confused.

"Your former last name was Primus and um, we learned from you, in a sense, that your mother used to call you, Primy."

He grimaced.

"Yeah, dear old mom liked that a lot. Dad thought it was funny until she called him it too. Okay, that would explain the name change. Hmm, it does fit." he said trying it on.

"We have a daughter too." she said bluntly.

That stopped him from even breathing for a moment as he stared at her.

"Her name is Sally. She's at home with my parents until we get off work, which happens at the same time. It's only different for you when you get called in for General duties. You have pictures in your wallet. I have pictures too, but they are in my purse in our lab. Our affectionate nickname for her is princess."

"Princess?"

"You always wanted a little princess, and we both liked the name. Though you said that you named her after a comic book character named Princess Sally."

"Yes. That would sound about right. I probably still read comic books then?"

"That and many cartoons. Very heavy into anime General." Mitchell said. "I felt it was very childish at first, but got used to it after awhile. You did say you never grew up anyway."

"I used to tell people I worked with that too. Princess Sally huh?" he said as Carter nodded.

He removed his wallet from his coat and was surprised to see the several photo's of him with Sam and a beautiful little girl that had the name, Princess Sally wrote on the back in his handwriting. Something deep down told him that the photo's weren't fake, but he had no idea what.

"Ford, are you alright?" she asked seeing a tear run down the left side of his face.

"I….know it's true, somehow, I know. But I can't remember it. All those memories, gone. Five or six years completely gone. Damn." he said wiping the tear away. "What's next?"

"Unfortunately, bad news." Landry said walking in.

They all got up as he entered, but Ford didn't move.

"As you were." he said waving them to sit back down.

"What's the problem sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Word spreads quickly in a short time Colonel. Because he has forgotten, mostly everything about this place and its people, I've been ordered to strip you of your rank and status here at the SGC."  
"Excuse me?" Daniel asked.

"I tried to fight it Doctor Jackson, telling them there was a good chance of his memory returning. Even Carolyn told them that K-9's scans indicated something about pathways being slowly fixed."

"Neural sir?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, that was the word she used. Unfortunately, they didn't care. As of this moment Gen…." he said stopping himself.

"I've been fired is what you are saying?" he said still looking at different photos. "You looked really good in this wedding photo Sam. Almost hard to believe it is real."

"That's one way of putting it. Officially court-martialed without a trial is what they are really saying." Landry said before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I hope your memory returns though. And hopefully before all the paperwork goes through. I know you don't remember it, but you're a great asset here."

"Wish I could." he said looking at the photo's still. "Nice Mustang. Is it an original?"

"What's going to happen with him now then?" Daniel asked as Ford was ignored.

"Despite my further protest, that fell on deaf ears, he is not only, fired per say, but his clearance level has been completely revoked. Including the special badge the President gave him. Because of the order I have to make, I'm ordering the rest of you to go with him and help try to get his memory back, not to mention keep him from getting himself into danger, or more than likely killing someone he shouldn't."

"I don't understand." Daniel said.

"Neither do I." Mitchell said. "We could show him around here some more in hopes…"

"You've all got twenty minutes to get him off the base and premises. Effective immediately, he is not allowed anywhere near anything dealing with the Stargate program. Certain personal excluded, only because you're married to him. Otherwise they would rather that I order you all never to come into contact with him ever again."

They were all shocked.

"For how long is this to take place?" Teal'c asked.

"Indefinitely." Landry said grimly. "They're hoping that he never gets his memory back. I've made a few calls to some friends and the news I'm hearing isn't good. There's plans taking place to do things certain people wanted done that he didn't agree with. And at the time could stop them."

"How would I do that?" Ford asked putting his wallet away as he got up.

"You know all the United States most darkest secrets, going back two hundred years. Or you did and have certifiable proof, somewhere." Carter said. "As bad as blackmailing the government is, you did it in a way a lot of people agree with, including all of us."

"Damn, you must be real good friends. Which of you helped me find this stuff?"

"None of us actually, you did it with some help from that future version of yourself." Carter said. "Having a time machine to get the info pretty much proved you had proof."

"Such as?"

"Well, being able to video tape the assassination of JFK for one thing and all the conversations about how and why it happened." Carter said.

"Oh."

"As much as I would like to help in reminiscing, you all need to go. Barret and his team have standing order to place him under arrest if he is still here in, 15 minutes." Landry said looking at his watch.

"We better hurry then." Carter said as they all got up.

Landry went back to his office as the phone rang. They headed out to go get whatever they needed before leaving. Carter stayed with him heading straight for the top. Landry was getting pissed quickly by the phone call, but because the orders came directly from the President himself, he had little choice.

"Walter."

"Yes sir." he said walking into the office.

"Did Colonel Carter come in her car today?"

"I believe so sir." he said confused. "Why?"

"We've got a problem." he said getting up and silently handing the man a note. "I've just been informed that Ford Carter is a wanted man, especially by Interpol. The President himself just called and told me about some photo's that are being sent by fax as we speak. As much as he deeply regrets having to do this, considering Ford's current situation, he is to be arrested before he leaves the mountain, understand?"

Walter read the small note discreetly while Landry was talking to him, only because Landry pointed at it with his eyes saying more than once.

"Understood sir. I'll call the MP's right away. What about SG-1?"

"We tell them nothing. They would try to help him leave. And it's best they don't get involved with this." he said nodding at the note.

"Yes sir."

"And Walter. No lethal force unless necessary."

"What is he wanted for sir?"

Ford and Carter were almost near the top when K-9, who was at her feet, asked her to listen to a message from her watch. Ford could barely hear it as some message from a guy named Walter relayed it to K-9 to give to her. Their cell phone could be monitored at all times, even if they used scrambling devices to keep other's from hearing what was said. K-9, the General Lee and their watches had specific frequencies that couldn't be tapped into, mostly because Ford managed to change them sometime after getting the T.A.R.D.I.S. The T.A.R.D.I.S. and the fact he was a Time Lord was also left out of the conversation they had at the table. They were going to tell him when they showed him the ship, so the idea was.

"Son of a…" she said dropping her hand. "Thanks K-9."

"Welcome Mistress."

"What's wrong?" Ford asked.

"Stun beam only K-9." she ordered.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you yet, just trust me."

"Are we about to be attacked or something?" he said as he instinctively became defensive.

"Something."

He zipped his coat and had her get behind him as the elevator was stopping on the top level. Two guards were there with their M-16's at ready.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask you to back up." one of the guards said.

"Why?" Ford asked crossing his arms. "What have I done…"  
"Now K-9." she said.

Two red beams came out quickly taking the two men out.

"Good dog K-9." she said picking him up.

They left quickly and headed for the parking lot. Ford managed to knock out a few of the guards before they even saw him while K-9 stunned the others from a distance. They were coming up on the corner to the main door when the rest of SG-1 came up behind them.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Shhh…." Carter began.

"Freeze!" a guard yelled loudly as he came around the corner seeing them there. "Don't move or I will use deadly force."

They all slowly raised their hands. Except Carter since she was still holding K-9.

"SG-1 is ordered to report to General Landry, now." he said waving the M-16 at them to back away.

"What about Ford?" Daniel asked lowering his hands with the others.

"He is to stay here until the MP's arrive. I am only obeying orders sir. They haven't told me what's going on, but its seriously enough I am to use deadly force on you if I have to."

"Must be because I don't remember where all that secret info is that they're going to come after me now or something." Ford muttered as he put his arms down. "I give up."

"Airman…" the guard said looking toward the large door. "Tell General Landry we…"

Ford lashed out quickly cutting the gun in half. The guard dropped the gun going for his side arm when Ford kicked him in the chest sending him into the wall. The other two guards started to aim their rifles. SG-1 followed Ford around the corner as he fired his hidden pistol. They started to yell at him to not kill anyone and were surprised to see the two guards still alive. He had fired four shots hitting both M-16's, once in the barrels and a area near the clips that caused the clips to fall out.

"My next shots will kill. Understand?"

They got down quickly as he waved at the ground. Once outside and Carter telling the others she'd explain later, they all got into the her Mustang. It was kinda cramped, but everyone got in. Ford drove while Carter sat in the middle and Teal'c next to her. Daniel, Mitchell and Vala sat in the back with K-9. Ford was really impressed with seeing the classic and it took her telling him to get his ass in before they all got shot or something to get him out of the staring trance.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as he tried to get comfortable.

"I got a message from Walter, that came from Landry. That phone call that we heard as we left was the President. Ford's wanted for illegal arms dealing. And he means heavy illegal arms dealing. Tanks, planes, choppers, other vehicles and a mass variety of different types of guns ranging from small arms to rocket launchers and such. One of which includes nuclear weapons. This is all new news to me. Landry thinks it is a false charge to possibly get rid of Ford or something as did the President, but the evidence was to overwhelming to not ignore it. We're not suppose to know anything so that Ford could be taken away and, we not get involved. Walter was given a note with instructions to tell K-9 to tell me what was about to happen. He couldn't call us because our phones could be being monitored."

"Right, K-9 has a special frequency that no one can trace." Mitchell said as they started down the long tunnel.

"I believe we may have trouble." Teal'c said as they saw a blockade ahead of them.

"You said this car has some sort of special shield around it?" Ford asked as they all head the guards telling them to surrender or deadly force would be used.

"Yes, a Molecularly Bonded Shell." Carter said as he down shifted.

"That sounds very familiar."

"K.I.T.T. has it. The talking black Trans Am." she said hoping he remembered.

"Not getting anything, sorry."

"Are we giving up?" Vala asked as he stopped the car somewhat deep in the tunnel.

"Daniel, call Jack and tell him not to come to the mountain. We'll all head for the, special ship we have." Carter said.

"Right." he said pulling his phone out.

"Special ship?"

"You'll see later. Now, unless they use a rocket launcher or anything of a higher explosive yield than that, we're safe. Even from armor piercing rounds. Seeing as we are in the vehicle, I doubt they'll try that."

"These people do know who we are, right?"

"Indeed. We have served with them for many years." Teal'c said.

"I wonder then." he said revving the car as several guards started towards them.

"I think we're boxed in." Vala said looking out the back to see a few military Hummers coming towards them.

"Hang on."

Those guards and the ones at the entrance to the mountain dived or moved out of the way quickly. Out of the dozen or so guards, only three actually shot at the car, but stopped after seeing the other guards not doing anything. He easily drove through the metal fence to get around the two Hummers and plowed through the front gate without any trouble. They were headed down the hill when three large black suburban trucks stopped in a line blocking the road.

"Uh oh." Daniel muttered.

"That's Agent Barret and his men." Carter said.

"Sam, I know you're in there, with the rest of your team. You haven't done anything that will get you in serious trouble so far." Barret said through a megaphone. "Surrender now and I can promise that this will not go on any of your records. Just hand Ford over and we'll forget this whole event ever happened. I'll give you a couple minutes to talk it over. I'm sorry to do this, but I have my orders, and there is very compelling evidence."

"I don't remember anything about you all, other than the photo's in my wallet I know to be true. But I won't blame you if you want me to give up." he said looking at them.

"Hell no! I'll quit the SGC before I let them take you away!" Carter exclaimed.

"Same here." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"Damn, you people are way better than my old team. Kinda like family."

"Actually, you've said that despite not being blood related, we are family." Vala said.

"I really did something right for once then. Wish I knew what it was. Well, all for one then…"

"Indeed." Teal'c said nodding. "And one for all."

"What's your decision…" Barret started to ask when he noticed the driver window rolling down.

And when he saw a large gun being pointed, he got down by jumping into the bushes. A few other's followed while some other guys started firing at the car. Ford fired taking out the front axles of the trucks. Though it was rather jarring and loud on the screeching part, due to the fact of being difficult to drive through the small opening between the two front ends of the suburban's, they made it through. The two trucks were pretty much totaled and the Mustang was still in perfect condition as they roared off down the road quickly. When Landry heard the news, he smiled slightly and told Walter he'd call Washington to tell them the situation, after a bathroom trip.

An hour later, they arrived at Daniels house. But no one was there and so far they weren't being followed, which was strange. They stayed just down the block and out of sight, despite being a classic car. Ford had gotten out and just walked up to the house and looked around. No one was around or in the house, which was way too strange.

"There's no one there." he said getting back in. "That is the right…"

"Yes that's my house." Daniel said.

"K-9, do you detect anything?"

"No surveillance equipment detected Mistress."

"It is possible they have realized that the illegal activity you were charged with was actually false." Teal'c said.

"That's possible." Mitchell said.

"You know, even though we're running, kinda strange really." Carter said getting nods from the others. "The Odyssey would be able to tell them where we are."

"That ship you mentioned?" Ford asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I didn't put some system in this one like you mentioned about the General I have…"

"No." she said shaking her head. "As bad a idea as this could be…"

They all got out, mostly to get rid of the cramped feeling as she called the base.

"Walter?"

"Colonel Carter? We've been trying to reach you for awhile now."

"Yeah, we all turned out cell phones off." she said glancing around with everyone else.

"Everything is okay Colonel." he said hearing the tenseness in her voice. "Everything about that earlier problem has been cancelled. You don't have to worry about anything."

"No offense Walter, but how can I believe that? Those N.I.D. agents did shoot at us as did some of the base personal."

"It's all been straightened out Colonel. The President called and had the former orders rescinded."

"Same question Walter."

"Would it help if I told you that ever since you left the mountain that the Odyssey has been tracking your position and that you're current down the street from Doctor Jackson's place?"

"That…….um, thanks Walter."

"I hope his memories return Colonel."

"What about the…."

"I'm sorry Colonel. He's not allowed to come back. But I'd assume that if his memories return, he'd get back here. Unfortunately, the photo's of him are real as is some surveillance videos, but no one is going after him anymore. A, mutual friend from the future helped again. Sorry to say, but the evidence is real. He has done some very illegal deals dealing with buying weapons and other military hardware. However, Barret said that no one has found out where these items he bought have went. Whatever the case, our future friend got everyone to back off. As for the court-martial thing, that is still being dealt with as we speak."

"I understand, thanks Walter."

She hung up and told them what she learned. Seeing as they hadn't told him about the T.A.R.D.I.S., and he didn't remember buying the weapons and such, they all figured all that stuff had to be in the T.A.R.D.I.S. somewhere if the N.I.D. and other authorities hadn't found anything yet.

"I guess that means we're free to go wherever we want." Vala said.

"Still could be a trap." Ford said leaning on the top of the car.

"Walter sounded truthful." Carter said.

"I didn't talk to him, besides I don't know him. Look, they want me, so if it is a trap, you all leave. I'll go home, and maybe get lucky and wake up to finding this a really weird and bad dream or my memory returning." Ford said sighing.

"I thought we were going to the house we all, had made?" Mitchell said. "Since he might get his memory back from, seeing it, amongst other things."

"We all built a house together?" Ford asked with more confusion than surprise. "I really did something right then."

"No, for you, unfortunately not. As to the building it part. You wanted to help, but with the jobs we have, we paid others to do it. We've furnished it and such." Carter said.

"Well, I'm going to go home and get ready, and then go get my car from the base." Daniel said.

"I'll come with you." Vala said smiling.

"We'll get dropped off at our homes and then head out there then. I'm going to guess it will be awhile before you two arrive?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to show him Sally.." she said seeing him suddenly sit up. "You forgot again…"

"I'm still trying to grasp the concept that I actually got lucky. Marriage I mean." he said with surprise still in his voice. "Plus being a father."

"Anyway, he'll see her and then I'll show him everything else I can. That don't work, we'll be along shortly." she said.

It didn't take the two long to get home. No one was there and even K-9 didn't detect anything, other than her parents and Sally. She went in first and found out from Jacob that no one came or called the house, then told them what happened. As she was telling her parents, Sally came running from some room of the house and up to Ford saying daddy. They watched as he slowly knelt down and picked her up as she grabbed his neck.

"You have some grip there." he mumbled after he realized she wanted a hug and gave it.

"Mommy says I take after you. What's wrong with daddy mommy?" she asked quickly after looking at Ford for a few seconds.

"Daddy has some memory trouble." Carter said walking up slowly in hopes that Ford remembered something.

"You forget me daddy?"

"I've….forgotten a lot of things. Wish I could remember you though. Always wanted a little princess."

"Daddy remembered me!" Sally said clapping her hands.

"Um…"

Carter took her as she stopped clapping.

"Did you remember something…."

"No, I wish it was the case. Yeah, she does take after the two of us. I can see each of us in her. Wow." he said really amazed.

"Daddy always wanted a girl and he was going to call her princess so that's why he called you that Sally. Like he usually does."

"Oh." she said sadly. "You aren't leaving…."

"No! No way!" he said quickly seeing her look ready to cry. "Even if I never remember, I would never leave. Besides, from what I gather, your mother wouldn't let me anyway."

"That's for sure." Carter said.

"I wouldn't let you leave either." Jacob said sternly. "There's a lot of memories that you will want to remember, so this family will bug you for years if it takes that long."

"What about that future version of him Sam?" Amy asked.

"Only Ford really knew how to get hold of him, such as in a few seconds or something like that. Otherwise, it was putting a letter in a mailbox and hoping he'd get here sometime." Carter said. "Though he did help get the N.I.D. and all those others off our backs."

"Damn. The mail's already ran today." Jacob said.

"I'm going to take him home and show him around, after that, we're going up to the house in the woods to talk with the team. If nothing comes back after showing him some things there, we'll be home and just keep trying daily."

"Did you really get fired?"

"Yeah, not sure why really. On the bright side, at least I can spend more time thinking and being with Sally."

Sally gave him another hug and kiss and then they went over to the house.

"How old is she?" he asked with more wonder than confusion. "Because she doesn't look very old."

"Almost two." she said getting K-9 from the car.

"What?! Walking and talking already?!"

"Look who she takes after. I was talking well before two…um, I know it was before three and was crawling before two. You told us that your mother said you crawled before one or something like that and, basically, you were a very early bloomer."

"And the fact I'm not totally human probably comes into play." he said shaking his head. "I'm going to guess that I probably did something to make people stay away from us, such as scientifically speaking."

"Something like that. I know Janet took some blood from Sally and was looking it over at one time. As far as I know, the sample was used in several test and none of it was taken away by people we wouldn't want looking at it."

"That's good. She's perfectly healthy then?"

"Better than me in some ways."

"Wow, a very nice house. Even has the white picket fence."

"It was mine until we got married and then you moved in." she said as he opened the gate.

"Okay, that sounds like me."

"We dated for a couple of years before you finally proposed, and then we got together in bed. That is what you were wondering?" she asked as they entered the house.

"I guess you really do know me." he said as she put K-9 down.

"Not as much as I would like."

"Wow, nice inside too, wait, what do you mean about not as much?" he asked turning from looking around to her as the last thing she said caught up with his thoughts. "You're not……"

"You've told me, bits and pieces of your past." she said taking her coat off and setting it on the back of a chair. "And the others even less really. Everything I've asked, even if I've begged, you won't tell me."

She looked back to see that suspicious look on his face again as he was glancing around for, hidden things.

"We're not being spied on Ford. K-9 already said so."

"And yet…." he said still suspicious. "I'm wondering if this is some sort of ruse to get me to talk about something I might know."

"Even after everything you've seen, including the zat gun, which I remind you, you even got to fire. And your immortality factor, that can't be faked. Plus seeing the transporter in action."

"Okay, I give you that. A lot of that is hard to fake, most of all the immortality thing since I saw and felt that. Did I, give a reason to why I wouldn't tell you as much as you would have liked, such as everything?"

"Don't do that to me. I hate the fact you can't remember anything. It hurts a lot more than I'm letting show…"

"I can see it in your eyes though."

"As much as I would like to know about your past, I quit bugging you months ago. Whatever hell you've been through, you won't tell anyone about. Your reason is because you think I would take Sally and leave, and that everyone that you've made friends with and became family with would leave you too, or worse, we'd shoot you. As in stay dead permanently. However, you can't die at all. I'll explain that later."

She watched him fidget slightly as looked at the different photo's of them and their friends. She kept watching as he looked around and went into the kitchen.

"Hmm, my kinda set up."

"You're a better cook than I am. You even cook for the base, about an hour or so depending on what time you can give. Everyone loves it. Though personally, I wouldn't mind if you had to stay home and only made those special brownies…."

"What?"

"Brownies. Very rich and chocolaty, made some special way that has what you call a secret family recipe that you made me promise not to every try and chemically find out. Though later you told me the secret and made me promise never to tell. I can't make them as well as you do."

"Brownies…oh, those. Yeah, it is a family secret. I make them for myself when I need a chocolate fix, or a pity party." he said muttering out the last part as he looked in a few cupboards and the fridge. "What's this?"

"Your cold coffee. Sally likes it, I can't stand it."

"Whoa! That's stronger than I usually drink. But it tastes good." he said putting it back. "Guess I upped the strength at some point."

"Yep, so black it's like looking into a void. Daniel tried it once, just to see what it was like, and ended up putting a cup of sugar in it." she said leaning against the counter. "And he's the bases heaviest coffee drinker. But he also adds enough sugar to choke a horse."

"Kinda got the feeling he buzzed a lot."

"No, just reads and translates a lot. Though he has gotten better with you taking over and placing his office on a separate power system. He doesn't leave, you shut the power down."

"Hmm. Have I ever done it?"

"Once. Thankfully he was writing instead of on his computer. Which is probably why you did it. Have mine on a same system, but I have something worth coming to other than a empty house like before you showed up, so you've never had to use it."

"And I still installed it. Wonder why?" he said walking out with her.

They continued to look around, her showing different things. Their last stop was the bedroom.

"Wow. A very nice room. I can see a few things here and there that have to be mine, just like some of the movies and such out there by the TV."

"You've got some of those anime's in here. One's that mom doesn't want Sally to see."

"I got a feeling that the bathroom is, special." he said looking inside.

"Well, it is the one place I keep meticulously clean. If that room is fine, I can cope well with everything else." she said sitting on the bed. "Other than a cologne incident, that wasn't really your fault, there's never been really any big clean ups needed. I exclude the morning sickness I had once…"

He sat down next to her looking at the floor.

"So, kill me huh? Would make sense. Half the stuff I did I started hating. But I was ordered and fighting back would have been pointless. They'd just replace me so why have someone else be given that burden. Once I was able to get out, I got out. I guess if that agency doesn't exist here, then I did get away."

"All you've really said is that you worked with some secret government agency that if it existed here and it was released to the public, what happened at the same time as the SGC, people in the world would be more outraged at what you and your small group did than what we've been doing in that mountain all these years."

"Oh yeah, very bad." he said nodding. "I can agree to that statement."

"You did say it. You also mentioned something about breaking the Geneva Convention many times."

"Actually we broke many treaties, correction, be broke all the treaties with every country, though we were never found out. As far as I was told anyway."

"How big was this group you were with?"

"Five including me. General Westmore was in charge, though officially and un-officially he and the agency we were in never existed. Kinda like Section 13 in Star Trek."

"You made that reference too though you said that people who did find out were either encouraged, forced or killed if they didn't join."

"There was less than a hundred people total in this agency. The headquarters was based deep underground in…."

"You said Montana. We checked once but there is no underground anything there in this universe. A few caverns and caves, but nothing on the size you described."

"Almost three football fields in length and two stories. Other hidden bases were in different parts of the world. Me and team I was with were trained and created to do, anything and everything it took to get rid of whatever was considered a danger. We were given missions and carried them out. No matter how bad, dangerous or suicidal they seemed."

"You said they recruited you out of the Air Force."

"I was. Seeing as I sucked badly at airborne combat, they tried me as a ground unit. I was so good, I was approached and offered the job. They showed me around and told me my pay and some of what I'd do. And then Westmore said either join or die. We did whatever we were told. Didn't matter who, how many or if innocents were in the way."

"You never have said the name of the agency, much less as much as you've told me so far, not that I'm trying to fish, but, why are you telling me? Though if it helps any, I watched you fight and train others…" she said seeing him look at her suddenly. "In your style of combat. It's actually saved lives. Most of what you've shown and taught has been counter attack moves."

"Yes. Most of my style is based on that. The C. double A. Or C.A.A. Counter Attack Agency. Kinda strange name seeing as we usually attacked before they could strike, but that was later. When we all started, we attacked after attacks took place. Kinda like revenge in some senses, but are opponents never knew who attacked since we had no flags, insignias, serial numbers or ranks technically. If we were captured, we had no identifying marks. Ranks were only used in the states and other really safe places. As for why I'm telling you this, is because if I was being monitored, they'd already be here by now to stop me or recruit you. But this all has to be real." he said glancing around anyway.

"Because you've told me more than you usually do." she said as he got up and removed the coat and placed it on a hook on the wall. "Yeah, that's where you put it. Easy access in case of an attack."

"Is there a hidden gun in the bed?"

"Under it. I wouldn't let you tear up my…our mattress."

"Works for me." he said setting his guns on another hook she pointed out.

"I want to try something."

"You mean like maybe hitting me to help me remember? I know I can heal quickly, but….."

"No." she said patting the bed. "I only hit you when you say something stupid or do something wrong and/or idiotic. And that usually is a punch in the arm."

"I probably deserve it then. So what is this…."

The next thing he knew he was on his back with her on top kissing him hard. He thought about tossing her off, but it felt right for some reason. She did say they had a child together and he felt that Sally was his. He could see himself in the little princess and Sam in her too. Plus the rings and all the pictures really showed the fact he had to have lost his memory.

"Anything?" she said barely sitting up.

"Um….it felt right, or um…."

"You don't seem very nervous like your first night." she said slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "You were so nervous I almost had to coach you in what to do."

"Wait, you want to…." he asked surprised, but not stopping her.

"Maybe you'll remember everything then. That's my idea." she said straddling his hips as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm beginning to think I know why your pet name is Nymph."

"You're not trying to stop me, so you must think or feel something is right." she said pulling the shirt from his pants.

"I don't know about this…."

"You're birth mark is in the same place as mine. Ironic really too." she said not stopping as she touched the area on his waist. "Right here and also a mole."

By the time they had all arrived and found no one around or anyone even looking, Jack was there and the other two hadn't showed up yet. They were all on the upper deck, seated around the table talking. Jack was telling them about some of the things he and Charlie had been doing when Daniel looked at his watch, again.

"They should have been here by now." Daniel said. "We've been waiting for almost an hour."

"He's probably talking to Jacob and Amy too, plus Sally. He always wanted a girl and maybe it hit him pretty hard." Jack said.

"Wouldn't Sam call us if he had gotten his memories back?" Vala asked.

"That's the reason why we're still here." Mitchell said taking a drink of his beer bottle. "They haven't called."

"What are you smiling about Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel reached into his pocket, pulled his wallet and dropped a fifty on the table.

"What are we betting on this time Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm betting she seduced him and that's why they are late."

"What?! Daniel! How can you even think that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"You told me what to look for once, though I didn't need to know that part of their life. And I have noticed more than I have ever wanted to."

"Wait, you're betting on whether Sam had sex with him?" Vala asked.

"Yep. I'm actually surprised Jack didn't think or come up with the idea." Daniel said.

"I'm in. For against." Mitchell said dropping a fifty from his pocket. "T?"

"I am unsure."

"Vala?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, um. Hard to say really." she said chewing her lip.

"I'm against. I don't think Carter would do that." Jack said dropping a fifty.

"Well, all things considered, Daniel is the better observer of the team, so I'm with him." she said.

"Where's your money then?" Daniel asked.

"My room. Since you're probably right, why should I bother to get up?"

"T?" Jack asked.

"I believe I will stay out of this bet."

"Okay, can you give us your guess?" Mitchell asked.

"Why?"

"There's two against two here. You could break the tie."

"Hmm." he said sitting back slightly and thinking as they watched him. "I believe, I will stay out of this."

The men groaned as Vala got up.

"I hear a car coming." she said looking over the rail. "Ooh, it's them!"

Sam parked in the front yard as they came out the front door. Ford got out admiring the view.

"This place is nice. I'm going to guess that all the landscaping and gardening work done around here was done by us like at home."

"Not all of it. Mostly us ladies like I told you about on the way here, except Vala. You were doing the fountain and, stuff in that." she said pointing at the large hanger.

"That's huge. What do we have, a ship hidden in there?"

"Sort of."

"What are you not telling me? What's really in there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Either something that will give you your memory back, or worse. Blow your mind to the point you'll not believe anything we've said or shown you and you might run away."

"Carter, you two took your time." Jack said as the group walked up.

"I was showing him different things. We did a lot of talking."

"No you didn't Carter." Jack said leaning a little closer.

"Yeah we did. Saw her parents, my daughter I wish I could remember and the house." Ford said walking around the car.

"Carter, I know the poor man has lost his memory, and I can say on some level it's an interesting idea for trying to help get his memory back, but couldn't you have waited till tonight?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I…what?" she asked more than confused.

"Don't play stupid Carter, that's my job."

Ford cracked up as did Daniel. Mitchell kept himself better composed. Vala laughed lightly until she was looked at.

"And you do it well sir." Carter said getting a glare.

"You don't lie well Carter. You seduced…."

"I know you."

"You remember Jack?" Daniel asked as they all looked at Ford and Jack stare at each other.

"I don't know if that's a good thing there Ford." he said with a jerk of his head at Carter who looked rather hurt and kinda angry.

"Jack? No, he's Angus MacGyver. Or the guy played him on TV anyway. Richard something…" Ford said snapping his fingers a few times as Jack groaned.

"Wait, say that again?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Which part?"

"Did you say MacGyver?"

"Yes he did Daniel."

"Carter…" Jack said with a warning tone.

"Sorry sir, but you can't hide this now."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Do you know MacGyver? That guy me and Sam have been wanting to talk to for awhile now…."

"I've, already seen and talked to him." Carter said slowly. "More talked to than seen though."

"What?! When?! Why didn't you say something?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Who is this MacGyver?" Teal'c asked.

"My brother." Jack said waving off Daniel as he started to go into another rant. "Look, we don't talk often for reasons I'm not going into right now. We're here to try and help Ford, not delve into my past."

"Right. Let's go into the house, get something to eat and drink, show the General around and talk more." Mitchell said with a wave as he started to walk away.

"You were right Daniel. We win the bet." Vala whispered.

"Actually, I'm surprised I did."

They all got something to eat and looked around the house, talking about different things and stuff they all did together. This all took a good hour and they were all talking on the top deck.

"I can see I did have a big part in this. I always wanted octagonal pillars." he said looking down at them briefly before looking at the hanger. "So, what's in there that will blow my mind?"

They all looked at each other trying to think of something to say.

"Have you tried listening to your, heartbeats yet?" Daniel asked.

"Not really. Why?" he said not realizing exactly what Daniel said.

"Just try listening." Carter said.

He leaned against the rail, closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest while listening. It felt wrong and sounded different.

"The beat is off. Way off. What happened to me in that, attack anyway?"

"Nothing that caused what you felt. We're still trying to understand it, but seeing as it is very good news, in a sense, we don't question it." Jack said as he headed for the door. "Let's go see it."

"I didn't get a pace maker did I?"

"No." Carter stated.

"Well, I know for a fact I'm not one of those few people who have their hearts born on the other side of their bodies sometimes."

"Not that either." she said.

She removed her dog tags with the spare key and small Stargate on it from her shirt and unlocked the door. He stepped in slowly, totally in shock. At first anyway.

"Oh my god. It looks like the T.A.R.D.I.S.! I knew you said we had access to technology, but to make it like this……" he said walking around the console.

"Ford?" she asked gently as he stopped on one side and was looking at it strangely.

"General, you remember something?" Mitchell asked.

He didn't move or say anything even when Jack walked up slowly and tapped his arm.

"I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. How did that happen?" he asked looking at them all. "Because I know I wasn't one before. I didn't have two hearts then and I can't even begin to think of how I have them now. I can even feel them more than before. And I feel some very weird and strange connection to, this T.A.R.D.I.S. Unfortunately, she isn't helping me remember my past. Just what I am?"

That took a good hour of explaining which kinda made his head ache from trying to grasp the concept of it all.

"Okay, so somehow, someway, which is practically impossible to explain, I have some….connection to making it possible to access the, multi-verse? Which is how I am now this way?"

"Yeah. We haven't tried anything since that test." Carter said with a frown.

"Right, next thing you'll tell me is that I was a woman in a former life." he said shaking his head.

"Well…" Jack began.

"I don't and never will believe in reincarnation…."

"There was a, incident in another universe…." Daniel began.

Sam filled in most of the rest of the story, excluding certain parts.

"Wow, when I told you guys to be blunt and tell me everything, I didn't expect this. Is there anything else I should know?" Ford asked bewildered.

They looked at each other thinking.

"Nothing that comes to mind." Carter said.

"I got a question." Jack said as he looked at Ford seriously. "We've all been wondering for years now, but you've never told us about your past. You've explained why on several occasions but we'd all really like to know. You know about our past."

"Not mine." Vala said.

"Nor mine." Teal'c said.

"As far as I know, I'm in that same boat." Mitchell said.

"Well some of us anyway. The point is, you've seen our past and I know we can't see yours or else we would have already went." Jack said adamantly.

"Fine. I may never get my memory back even though some things are starting to look familiar, but when you hear what I say, I won't blame you if tell me to go to hell and never return. I got this…" he said looking at the console as he patted it. "So I can go to other planets and look around. Come back in a century or something maybe. Let's see where should I start…."

"Ford. In our room, there's a very thick folder you placed in a large safe that has your file from working in the C.A.A. Even though I've begged to look at it, you made me promise never to even touch it. Tempted many times, but I've never looked." Carter said.

"I'm going to assume there is some big room we can all go to and sit down in?"

"We can go to the workshop. Or the main one anyway." Daniel said.

"Why there?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, there's that big work table. Plus seeing his other cars might help him remember."

"Other cars? Hmm, that sounds cool." Ford said smiling. "Sam, lead the way to our room. We'll meet the rest of you there. Wait a minute…."

"What now?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I've seen the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. There is no 30 plus inch monitors hanging in his ship." Ford said looking at the active plasma style touch screen laptop/monitor that was hanging next to the screen that showed the outside world. The color black. "A coat rack yes, but a display case no."

"We've done some different things here and there in this place. Mostly me and you have done those things. We've put up over a hundred those style touch screen laptops in several levels, other than to access info if we need it, but mostly to help us know where certain systems are and be able to access them better in case of needed repairs. The main reason was to map out the T.A.R.D.I.S. We still have a lot of work to do and many levels to go." Carter said. "There's also the same laptop hanging next to different rooms in the ship to let us know what we've put in or done to certain rooms. They are silver in color to help us distinguish between them and the others. It also helped us to place a intercom system in. As for the display case, you decided to have that put in for different objects and such, for a quick grab before going out sort of thing. The Tommy gun is yours, made by the Asguard, but you don't use it anymore. As for the sword, you don't use it that often, though you surprisingly have the strength to wield it. It is also made of the same metal like your guns. As is the Tommy gun."

"Hmm. Interesting weapons. Kinda figured the T.A.R.D.I.S. had one…" he said looking back at the console. "But seeing as I never saw the Doctor use one, there probably never was one. Or he just would rather get the exercise and go find whoever he wanted to talk too."

Several corridors later….

"Double doors, that's different."

"We got one of the big rooms and though it does take a minute or so to get to the Console Room, we really don't have much to worry about since it is a time machine and the fact only certain people are allowed in, and only certain people can get in." she said opening the door inward.

"This room is really different from the rest of the ship." he said walking in and seeing there was actual walls without the circles on them.

"We have a huge closet and our own private bathroom."

"And a lot of other stuff, some valuable and some not so valuable looking." he said glancing around.

"Considering the dangers of what's going on out there, we both agreed that everything we highly valued that we didn't want to have to replace or have destroyed was to be put in here. You have a lot of shirts with different, cartoon characters and such on them. In a few other rooms you have lots of collectables. We all have different rooms for each of us actually."

He walked up slowly to the bed that was at the far wall. Dressers, bookshelves and some display cases filled the left side of the room while a large open doorway lead to a extremely big closet that was barely filled even though there was a lot of clothes on both sides. There was also one of those multi cribs that you changed the size of as the baby grew, all the way to a 13 year old. A large mirror and even larger desk was near the doorway out of the room. A full computer was at another desk with a couple slave towers. The large safe was in the corner on the same wall as the door. But what caught his attention the most was what laid on the left side of the bed, left as if you were in it. He picked it up slowly as she walked up seeing him eyeing the blue object that had silver symbols sewn into one corner.

"I thought it a little weird at first when you brought that over the next night after our marriage, but I understood why you kept it."

"My little blanket. I kinda figured it was gone after everything I learned. I know this is my name, which is rather long, but I can't read it."

"It's in Ancient. It says Forandin Primasudeus."

Ford grimaced as he folded it up gently and placed it back.

"Yeah, that's my real name. Surprisingly remember that. Well, that clenches that. I've really lost my memory. No one but my parents knew that as my real name and we never told anyone. I did my best to forget about it but I never really did."

"We better grab that folder before they think we're…."

"Having sex again? Yeah I saw Richa…no, it's Jack. Saw him starting ask about it."

"They made some bet apparently." she said with a grimace of distain. "Oh well. All things considered, they couldn't have thought anything else that we'd be doing."

"What if I was asking a lot of questions?"

"Would you have been doing that since you just wanted us to tell you everything?"

"When you put it that way…" he said looking at the combo lock plus the voice lock and the key code lock. "Geez, I didn't want anyone in this did I?"

"Only SG-1 knows the codes and such to get in. Do I need to do it?"

"Well, let's see. It's probably…"

Six loud clanks and then it opened.

"I must have installed this myself. Looks like my idea."

"Yes it was. Three locks for each locking system. You had 20 seconds for each lock to open the next one or else it would lock up for an hour. Failed the second time, it would lock up for 24 hours."

"I ever fail?"

"You actually don't get it in often. No one does really."

Several shelves showed different objects and other things. A couple of his personal cannons were there, but that had been explained. He picked up a strange glass looking object that had angles to it.

"This looks familiar. What is it?"

"It was found off world by Reynolds team sometime after the incident with me trying to get that strange multi universe gene thing you have to work. I didn't know what it was until I had K-9 scan it and then you panicked for awhile after we called you down. Well, actually you panicked after you tried shooting it with one of your special Adamantium rounds. Surprised everyone, you most of all when the bullet was actually bent from the impact. Even managed to scratch the blade on your sword. The one over here in this case."

"A piece to the Key to Time. That isn't good." he said putting it back. "Guess since nothing has happened so far or anything since we found it, nothing must be going to happen. Or will happen later."

"Well, you did say that the Doctor's universe was probably in trouble. But after seeing these new episodes…."

"What?! They brought the Doctor back?! I thought there was only a movie? When did they start him back up?! What did I miss?!"

"The series was restarted." she said picking up the large tied folder from the bottom.

"Cool, something to look forward to watching if I don't remember things."

"After all this time, I'm finally going to know what it is that made you think of taking your life so long ago. You once told me that was one of the reasons why you were kinda, gung-ho on all those missions, especially the first one we did together. You felt you had no one to live for and if you died fighting for a good cause, then at least you'd left that legacy behind."

"I still kinda have that feeling, but seeing as I actually got lucky to get someone like you and to even become a father, I don't think going out in a blaze of glory is on any agenda." he said rubbing her shoulder gently. "I seriously hope I remember everything, because I must have done something right to get you."

"You still do it though. As to the blaze of glory thing anyway. Though you follow orders better than that first mission. You still do everything right as well, as to us. Well, did."

"I try to get myself killed?" he asked as they were walking toward the workshop.

"No. I mean you go out and fight, protecting the team the best you can with that coat and those cannons of yours. That is if we start getting overwhelmed. Otherwise you tend to stay near us and shoot with us."

"What took you two so long?" Jack asked getting up from a cushioned chair as they came in. "Carter you weren't trying…."

"He was asking some questions, and looking at his blanket."

"Huh? Wait, you have a blanky?" Jack asked with a small snicker.

They others saw his eyes narrow, but that wasn't what made them fearful. It was the small growl that came with it. Teal'c was surprised but didn't say anything, though the look and growl did disturb him. Vala backed up a little from the look and growl, but she didn't smile like Daniel and Mitchell did.

"I have things my parents gave me that I have in my room. Some would be considered, childish." Vala said.

"You knew he had one?" Daniel asked.

"Girl talk." Carter said.

"My father wrapped me in it after I was born. I don't remember it, but that blanket has extreme sentimental value. I don't remember much about you people, but I've learned enough to know you all have your parents or family still. Well, you three guys anyway. I don't know if they left you anything, but seeing as I can't talk to my parents, a tangible keep safe is better than memories sometimes. And yes, even though I've been told they are alive, something either has happened to them or else they are being prevented from helping me right now."

Jack, Daniel and Mitchell all more or less said sorry in some way. Sam sat down with the others as he pulled the small string from around the inch or so thick folder.

"Everything that I have ever done for this agency is in here. There are things in here I have done that still make me hate myself to this day. And probably did when I didn't have my memories lost. As much as part of me wants to toss this folder into some can or fireplace instead of showing it to you all, I can't. You want to know the truth about me, this is it. How and why I was how I was, and maybe will be again. Just don't ask any questions until you've all looked through it. And, if you do judge me like some people in the past have done, don't. Just tell me to leave and never come back."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked as the folder was slid to Carter.

"I guess I was doing some sort of work on what looks like another General Lee…"

"You're doing some upgrades. Heavy upgrades. Which is why you've….you were driving the normal General Lee for a few months now. The one that exploded. Which is under a tarp behind this building." Carter said.

"I took it all the way back down to the frame. What was I thinking?" he asked himself as he walked away to a table nearby. "Looks I at least left notes or something. What the hell…."

"Um, a quick question…" Jack said turning in his chair. "If this is as bad as you say it is, um, why did you keep it?"

Ford didn't turn around as he sat down at the table and activated the laptop. Took him a moment to figure out the password too.

"Helps him remember the monster he used to be, so he doesn't become it again." Carter said with a sad tone when Ford didn't say anything.

They all heard him mutter a few times, what the hell was I thinking or I was doing what now or the occasional, that's impossible. A few times, he said now that's cool.

She looked through a few things as she handed different parts of it out. When she first saw the picture of him in his Air Force uniform, Colonel rank, it kinda scared her. Though it was just him in the photo, from about the chest up, the eyes were all wrong. Yes it was him, but there was a hatred, anger, grief and pain in there she'd never seen in him. Though Ford always did look extremely sexy to her when he was in uniform, this one didn't give that impression.

"Whoa." Jack said in a low tone as he saw the service photo. "That's just creepy."

"What is?" Daniel asked looking as well. "Whoa is right. He looks ready to snap in this picture."

"Snap?" Teal'c asked.

"Go crazy. Murdering rampage perhaps." Daniel said handing it to Teal'c.

"Indeed. These are the eyes of a killer who grieves for his sins. I have never seen him look like this. I more than once saw this same look in my eyes at one time while I was in the service of the false god Aphosis."

"I hope we never see this side of him." Vala said with a small shudder as she saw it.

"Sad." Mitchell said setting it aside. "I see more pain than anything else. Though I have to agree, he looks ready to snap. We'll have to ask him what changed all that."

"Jesus Christ." Jack muttered as he looked over a couple pages. "He been trained in just about every sort of marital art and fighting style you can name. And a few that I've never heard of. Don't see drunken boxing though or any of the other fights dealing with drunkenness. Not much of a surprise. Mastered almost all of them in record time."

"According to this, he spent a few years in training for taking pain and learning about inner and outer strength building." Daniel said reading. "They used bamboo and oak staffs to beat their students, to gain pain tolerance and better strength, but they always made sure they did their best not to break or crack bones. Ford was at the top of his class in that. He bruise up occasionally, but he'd never break."

"No surprise there." Jack muttered. "Damn, he's flown everything from the Osprey, Tomcat, F-16, F-18, several classified planes and a few I don't even know the names of. He can even fly a 747 airliner if he had to apparently. According to a footnote here, he like the Hercules plane. And was even able to land it on a carrier once. Even got to try flying the Spruce Goose? I thought that plane was a museum piece?"

"It is." Daniel said. "But remember, he comes from another universe, in a sense."

"Now that's an accomplishment. The plane thing I mean." Mitchell said. "Plus his scores in weapons is incredible. He's trained in every gun out there. Including several dozen different types of explosives. As to use of them anyway. Had trouble with disarming explosives, mostly because of color troubles. Capable of building a nuke bomb if he had the materials."

"I can do that too." Carter muttered. "Actually have is the right word."

"Also learned how to use a variety of other weapons. Swords, knifes, staffs, etc. He's a one man army. What have you got Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"His languages. Fluently learned Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and the other variants, and sign language. Was very good at Russian once." Daniel said. "It looks like he was trying to learn a few others but eventually gave up."

"Hmm." Teal'c said as he raised an eyebrow at what he was reading.

"What's up T? I know that hmm wasn't a normal one." Jack asked.

"The training regiment that Ford Carter was put through would have been difficult for most Jaffa." he said showing Jack the paper.

"Oh my god. With this sort of schedule, I wouldn't even have time to take a crap. Much less a decent piss."

"Say what?" Daniel asked looking up.

"According to this, he had six hours of sleep, every night starting at 12:00 am. At 6:00 am, he got up and did whatever with the team he was with. 20 miles of running, daily. Lifting weights and a variety of exercise that lasted a hour or more. Sometimes three. Each week another five to ten pounds was added to each weight regiment. God if it wasn't for his size and such, he could have been a contortionist. Weapons training and that thing you mentioned earlier Daniel. This happened for over two years, every day. No days off. You ate when you were told to, drank lots of different fluids. Once thought he might have used or been given steroids. Glad to see I was wrong. Man this sort of stuff I couldn't do in my prime. Scaling a 50 foot cliff, free handed! And in ten minutes!"

"No wonder his body looks so good." Vala said.

Everyone but Sam looked at him. Sam was actually in her own world, in a sense. She had given them all everything else about him, except the stuff he did that he hated. She was reading that first.

"What? I may not be attracted to him, but I can admit he has a good looking body." Vala said.

"What are you reading then?" Mitchell asked.

"Something to do with his computer skills." she said with a shrug. "Knows how to hack into pretty much everything. Shut down the entire Pentagon as part of a ordered demonstration, even killed the back up systems and the system that backs that up, all for a minute. Helped rewrite a few security programs for the U.N, the Pentagon and several other agencies, with help from another team member. And something to do with knowing how to do a Fire Sale, with limited help. What's a Fire Sale?"

"Must be a computer term." Mitchell said. "We'll have to ask him later."

"Reading this reminds me of something years ago that he said to me." Jack said.

"What'd he say General?" Mitchell asked.

"I was still in charge of the SGC at the time and Ford had recently became Captain. I had to go to D.C. for….um something which escapes me at the moment." he said waving a hand. "Before I came back, I was at a bar, mostly filled with officers of different branches. No one was paying attention to me, being a General and all. At least not at first anyway. Several Navy Seals were in there and got a little drunk."

"No offense Jack, but he asked about Ford, not about a bar incident with…wait, I don't remember you ever coming back hurt from D.C." Daniel said.

"I didn't get into a fight. Let me finish my story. Anyway, these guys come up to the bar and started ragging on the Air Force. I just let it go and tried to finish my drink in peace. Well, they didn't let up and said a few things that…um, hurt my pride in the Air Force. By that time I was a little, drunk."

"This isn't the incident involving the General in a fight with a Navy Seal is it? I heard about it, but I thought it was a rumor." Mitchell said.

"And you never asked him to find out if it was?" Vala asked.

"Sure it crossed my mind, but I figured it was all made up. I really want to hear this now sir."

"Well…" Jack said sitting back. "I'll just skip certain parts and say they made a challenge, with high bucks at stake, not to mention the honor of bragging rights for which branch would win. I knew that Ford still had Hercules, but like I said, they said some things I couldn't back away from, so I accepted the challenge and told them my Captain would fight anyone from their branch they brought forth. I also betted them a thousand dollars that my guy would win."

"Yes I remember this." Daniel said with a sigh. "Ford told us before and after that you were thinking with your head in your ass again."

"I'll give him that one. It was stupid of me." he said. "But I was drunk and not thinking properly."

FLASHBACK…………

Jack had gotten back from D.C. and found Ford training a group. He pulled him aside and told him of a bet that he had made.

"WHAT?! General, have you lost your mind?!"

"No. Maybe. Look, I can't get out of it. Everything was set up and arranged between phone calls and such on my way back to here. I realized how stupid it was after I left that bar…."

"Oh god." Ford said rubbing his hands over his eyes. "You were drunk when you did all this."

"Um, a little."

_What are you complaining about? This is a pride fight, upholding the Air Force, or so he says. We can bet this guy easily. _Herc thought.

_Yeah, no kidding Herc. We could kill him. For us it'd be like training these people here, but in this case, the guy would be fighting with the intent to win. The Seals would think it's a set up._

"Jack, you have any idea how hard this would be to do? I can punch a fist through a concrete wall. You know how dangerous I am and what I capable of doing. What I was trained in and stuff. Some mans bulky chest isn't going to stop me either."

"You'll have to…..um, take is slowly then. Make it look good. Not use everything you know."

"And if he hits me hard enough I bleed and then suddenly stop? It would turn out worse than that scene in the X-men movie with Wolverine."

"There's that, or you can keep from getting injured. It's just boxing really."

"Why in the hell did you agree to this? Quite a few people here have asked me to get into one of those fights arranged between the branches, but I have said no every time. What am I going to tell them now?"

"Okay, how about you, um….there could be a mission."

"Not going to work forever. After a few times, they're going to wonder…I can just forfeit." he said suddenly realizing it.

"You'd have to do it in the ring. I kinda agreed that you two would at least meet in person first. That way he could see what he was up against and quit before the fight."

A couple days later, and a slightly pissed off Carter, not to mention Daniel as well, the fight was to take place in a local boxing ring in town. Sam didn't come and neither did Daniel. Teal'c did as did quite a few members of the base and a few SG teams. Even though a few former Navy Seals were on some of the SG teams, they did tell the other Seals that this fight was a bad idea. Unfortunately since they couldn't elaborate on why, the other Seals didn't really believe them. And Ford did try to forfeit, unfortunately, the two star Admiral that was the commander in charge of the 6 foot tall guy that was built like Arnold, told Ford no way and ordered him to do it.

His opponent had no hair though so at least he didn't look like Arnold. The other guy had on loose boxing trunks and boxing gloves. Ford had on loose black jogging pants and boxing gloves as well. The fight hadn't even started yet and people were going crazy, making lots of bets. Walter, not surprisingly, was doing it for Jack and their side.

The ref stayed between them as they walked up to each other. The ref stated the rules as the man looked Ford over.

"Your body says you ain't all that dangerous compared to me, but those eyes say otherwise. I'm watching you." he said with a impressed tone and respect.

"Ain't that the point? Look, I don't want to do this. I tried to forfeit but your Admiral ordered me in here. I could kill you with one punch."

"And I the same. I've mastered several different fighting styles, you?"

"Hmm." he said nodding slightly.

The ref had quit talking and was still standing there watching to see if they were going to start fighting before the bell rang. So far, it was just talking.

"I have mastered several as well, but I think you know much, much more. Most people back down from me, and that includes people who haven't met me before. How about we stick only to boxing and use no other moves?"

"I can do that. Don't be surprised if you never land any hits."

They bumped gloves and backed up as the ref had the bell rang. For the next two minutes, all Ford did was block. He never got hit once. It was upsetting the other guy and impressing him as well. The first round ended with no hit on either side. The other team was yelling at their guy while the Admiral was saying take this cocky fly boy out.

"What are you doing out there?" Jack asked.

"Seeing his technique. He's learned quite a few martial arts as well. Judo, Karate and a couple of others possibly."

"You can't take him?"

"Don't be insulting Jack. He's less than a Goa'uld." Ford muttered. "I'm trying to make it look good."

"You're sucking at it."

The bell rang and he went out. Another minute passed and he was still blocking.

"Aren't you even going to fight back?" the man asked.

"If I just take you out right now, it will still look like a set up. My commander put a thousand dollar bet on me winning so I have to make it look good."

He tried a power punch that would send most people spinning. Ford ducked to the side as the guy flew by. Thinking he was going to be slammed into quickly, he turned seeing Ford just waiting.

"No sport in hitting someone in the back. Not unless you're trying to keep from dying in battle anyway." Ford said.

A lot of people were yelling, though it was mostly from the Navy side. The Admiral came around to yell at Jack to find out what was going on. The guy ended up stopping his major attacks and just punched enough to not wind himself. And another round was just like the first. The Admiral ordered him to put the man down, one way or another as the third round started.

"No more pussy footing around here…."

"Yeah I heard him yell it. I think everyone did." he said blocking a blow. "Go for it."

Several kicks and punches later, he still hadn't gotten through and it was tiring him out. People could see him sweating more than Ford was. For Ford, it was mostly the light above them that was making him sweat.

_This guy has some skills, I give him that. _Herc thought.

"I give him that. Maybe I should tell Jack about him possibly joining us. Remind me later." he said blocking a couple kicks easily.

Fourth round was the last round. He tried a charge attack followed by leaving an opening he hoped that Ford would take. Ford dodged and moved back.

"Okay, that's it. This is stupid now. Are you going to even fight or what?" he said stepping back and holding his arms out.

Ford dropped his defense and held his arms at his side. Everyone got rather quiet.

"Hit me. I'll show you how futile this all was."

A hard right roundhouse made Ford step back a few steps, but it barely made his head turn. The crowd stayed silent to see what would happen. Ford spit the bite guard out of his mouth along with some blood, into the water bucket that he got from Jack.

"Nice punch. Almost broke some teeth." he said walking back to the center. "I'd say let me have the shot to you as well, but no. Just come at me any way you wish. I'll hit when I see an opening."

He got shot off three power punches, all blocked. And two kicks, also blocked. Ford faked a right, going slow enough the guy saw it was a fake and moved to block the left he saw coming, but it never came as the right hook turned into a upper cut only the spectators saw coming. The hit lifted him at least two feet in the air and dropped him on the mat hard. He didn't get up. And thankfully, he didn't break the guys jaw or teeth. Just wounded his pride. Jack was happy for the winnings as was the people that bet on Ford, though they tried not to show it seeing as the SGC personal knew it was pretty much a pointless fight. The Admiral tried to find out more about Ford, but was told by superiors to back off.

"Since then, no one from the SGC has been in any fights between the branches. Mostly because someone might ask questions and such." Jack said.

"Not to mention Ford has been training our people to fight better like him." Daniel said.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that fight." Mitchell said. "Just to see it."

Jack looked over at Sam as did the rest of them when they noticed she hadn't contributed or said anything at all since she handed everything out. And she didn't comment on the story.

"Carter?"

"Sam?" Daniel asked shaking her arm.

"Yeah, what?" she asked looking up.

"You've hardly said anything." Jack said.

"Actually Sam has said nothing all this time." Vala said.

"Indeed. Your eyes are filled with sorrow."

"Yeah." she said blinking as she pushed the file away. "I kept the parts that talk about the things he's done. I wanted to read them before you all did. I've seen some of your files sir. The ones that don't exist type."

"What? When?" Jack asked surprised. "You know how…"

"What you had to do is nothing compared to him."

Jack turned a file around as the others grabbed a few different ones. Most of his files talked about missions he did, all in his own hand writing. Most of the information ones on his personal abilities and such were copies of originals. Except the picture. They all guessed after seeing most of it that he probably wasn't suppose to have his service record, or at least not in this much detail.

"Oh my god." Daniel muttered softly. "He was an assassin, and more. No wonder he told me once how he hated himself. Now I know what he meant when he muttered about some assassins having better morals."

"Lucky me. I got the one that talks about his nuke bomb in a suitcase." Mitchell said shaking his head. "Good Lord. A couple hundred people all died just to kill three that were hiding."

"This one talks about him sniping several people with a couple of his team mates." Vala said. "But no names as to his team members. One of the targets was apparently a U.N. traitor."

"I….never did anything like this." Jack said softly.

"I see why he never wanted any of us to know this stuff about him." Carter said sadly as she held her arms to her chest, tightly.

"Carter…."

"I hate knowing this stuff. I hate what he had to do. I wish I could take it all back. Even knowing what I've learned, I won't leave him. I can't." she said wiping a tear away quickly. "And I'll quit the SGC if I have to, to stay with him."

"I don't think there is a sentence possible from some of the stuff I am reading here." Mitchell said looking through a few papers. "Killing innocents because they wouldn't cooperate in telling info they knew these people had. And eventually learning what they needed to stop another suicide attack on the U.S. and several other countries."

"I got one here that states he and a couple of his team had to kill a family because they refused to tell them where a certain family member was that was with some group that was going to blow up the Russian capitol and the blame was going to be put on the U.S. They got the info after some….rather tortures methods and stopped the guy before he could get on a plane." Vala said. "Wow, glad I'm not a guy. Having needles inserted into your tes…."

"Okay, I think we can read that ourselves Vala." Daniel said taking the paper away.

"There's several missions I see here where he and this team of four other's killed entire settlements. Most people in one area was fifty. Besides the bomb thing. They all had some connection to terrorist or some plot to destroy something of the U.S or another foreign power that higher ups didn't want attacked." Jack said. "Suicide bombers and such."

"He….kept a record for himself. It makes more sense on, why he calls himself a monster." she said picking up a page. "And why he never wants to become one again."

Jack looked at the page seeing that Ford had wrote down personally how many of each type of person he killed. Instead of showing it to the others, he read it aloud softly.

"Known terrorist, 121. Suspected terrorist, 332. Supposed innocent women, 322. Supposed innocent men, 355. Known innocent women, 155. Known innocent men, 177. Children, whether innocent or not, gave up counting after a thousand. Traitors, 247. People tortured for information, 358, all men. People that actually talked, 352, all men, after learning about or the start of using the needles." he read off then set it down slowly.

"The footnote is kinda comforting." Carter muttered. "More like a secret diary thing."

Daniel picked it up and read it aloud as Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Women tortured, none. Refused to do so and refused to rape and was punished/reprimanded for it repeatedly. Unfortunately, other members of my team weren't that caring despite how much of a monster I am, I refused to sink that low to gain information. So they became that sort of monster. Despite the fact I have became a thing I hate and wish to shoot myself daily, I will not do it. I can never truly forgive myself for what I have done, but I take comfort in the fact that I am still here doing it and that I live. Because if I did shoot myself, they'd train another person to go through this hell and have to do all these different things to keep our country and the world safe. And whoever that person might be is better off not being what I am. So I live and do this to keep the whoever might replace me safe. Note to self, remember this always." Daniel said setting it down. "He underlined this last part several times."

"Ford Carter is in many ways like me." Teal'c stated. "We both had to do many unspeakable and evil deeds in the service of our masters. I understand his pain and guilt."

"He had a choice to quit or not follow orders." Jack muttered.

"Actually not." Vala stated as she was looking through the stack near her. "According to one of these papers, which is a copy of some original, having to do with this agency and some of its rules, it says….ah here it is. If any member of the team refuses to obey and carry out an order during a mission and it seems likely they are going to compromise the team or the mission, they are to be killed instantly. I'm guessing that the torturing part he spoke of happened at times when there was no missions going on."

"You think you know a guy." Jack muttered.

"You want me to tell them what you've done sir? I was rather surprised at learning about your classified missions and what you had to do. And some of them report you did the mission under protest." Carter said.

"No Carter. How'd you learn about my past anyway, or should I just point at him?"

"Point."

"That figures." he said rolling his eyes.

"When you join up to serve your country or even join the SGC just like Jackson here, there is just some things you do in your past that you're always going to hate and that some people might look down on you because they learned about your mistake or something you did you regretted doing because of an order you didn't like. I…ended up killing innocent people with my plane when I dropped a bomb on a suspected target that ended up being a error after I pushed the button. They told me to abort just seconds after." Mitchell said looking at the table. "But it was too late by then."

"That must have been that experience that you had to go through to save yourself then with that female doctor." Daniel said.

"Yeah. Not a pleasant memory. The people in that vehicle never saw it coming. Ford once told me to try and take confront in the fact that it was a vehicle instead of some building that would have had survivors. Survivors that if they lived through it, would be disfigured and in both physical and emotional pain the rest of their lives. In this case, they went quickly, unfortunate, but quickly still."

"There's a lot in there still. I barely scratched the surface of his missions." Carter said. "But I think that paper he wrote for himself tells it all."

"So, what are we going to do now? If he gets his memory back…." Jack said trailing off slightly as he looked at them and then the papers strewn about. "Will he run away or never talk to us or, kill himself now that he's not in that universe where someone did take his place by now."

"He can't kill himself. Not without destroying the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the process." Carter said.

"I don't think he'll hate us Jack. Not our fault he gave us this info…." Daniel said.

"It's mine." Carter said worried. "I wouldn't stop begging."

"Carter, has he ever had any nightmares? I hate to admit it, but I have had some. Not great things to wake up from in the middle of the night. Still scares Charlie and Sara when I do it."

"No. I don't even know how he keeps from having bad dreams. I've watch him sleep many times and he always has this small smile, unless I leave in which case it turns into a frown and he wakes up. He always wakes up if I get up. Never fails. Kinda nice now that I think on it more. I get up any time during the night to use the bathroom and he has never failed to hold me close when I come back. Really comforting."

"You know, he's rather quiet and has been this whole time." Vala said looking over her shoulder. "And I know he has great hearing so….."

"Hey Ford, we're done here. We are done aren't we?" Jack asked looking at them all.

They all pretty much nodded and put the stuff back into the folder.

"Ford, you still with us?" Daniel asked as they got up.

"He must be really into what is ever on that screen." Vala said as they walked over. "Wow look at the time."

"We've been looking at that stuff for over two hours. Didn't think we'd been at it that long." Jack said looking at his watch.

The screen showed several detailed 4D models of the General Lee and different design specs. Carter was starting to look closer at one design that showed the wheels at a horizontal setting on the car and a couple strange objects coming out from the trunk. She glanced over to see if he saw her, but his eyes were closed.

"Ford?" she asked waving a hand in his face.

"Please tell me…no can't die unless the ship is destroyed…" Jack said trailing off as Daniel started feeling for a pulse anyway.

"He's alive." Daniel said removing his fingers. Ford fell forward head first into the table as his hand slipped off his chin. And he stayed that way. "And apparently in a deep sleep."

"Very deep." Teal'c said sitting him back up.

"I think we'll have to get him into his bed." Jack said as Ford started falling out of the chair. "At least he took that coat off before he sat down."

Ford awoke hours later and had had several strange and weird dreams. Stuff he did, but didn't really remember doing. He sat up slowly and noticed he was in bed, in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I guess this wasn't a dream too. I am a Time Lord."

"Yes, you are." she said softly.

He turned quickly to see her sitting on her side of the bed, her back to him.

"I'm that much of a monster hmm." he said looking down at his hands.

"What? No." she said turning around slightly on the bed to look at him and grab his hand. "Yes, you have some very terrible and disturbing things. And a few here too. I love you and I'm not leaving you. Where you go, I go."

"Then why was your back to me when I woke up?"

"Sally is sleeping on your blanket, on the floor. I was watching her." she said turning back. "No monster could create something this beautiful and also love it, her so unconditionally."

"Oh. Have we ever had any fights?"

"No. It think it is because you concede before one could even try to start. A few arguments here and there, but no shouting matches. I've never felt scared around you when we are together. On some missions and a few other places I have, but that's because you get that look that makes everyone afraid. Even scared yourself once when you looked in a mirror to just see what we meant."

"I really worked on that look, which is why it bothers me. Sorry it freaks you out."

"You don't use it on me or ever try, so I don't worry."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Didn't really keep count, but I've already had breakfast if that helps any. We brought you in here after you passed out and didn't wake up all night. You moved and squirmed a few times though. Mom and dad came up sometime after you fell asleep. Sally hasn't woken up since 2 am. She was worried about you. Normally, she would sleep next to you, but…I didn't want her to get scared if you woke from a bad nightmare or something. Not happened yet, but I didn't want to take the chance."

"I understand. I had some dreams. Which I figure are actually memories. Is it near 8:30?"

"Yes."

"At least I'm not totally naked." he said seeing his underwear the only thing on. "Wait a minute, did you…."

"Even asleep you're still great." she said turning with a bright smile.

"Huh? You actually…." he asked bewildered at the thought.

"No." she said seeing the look on his face. "I undressed you because we sleep holding each other. You usually wear just jogging pants to bed. In this case it was mostly me holding you since you were pretty out of it. We made a promise to make sure we were both awake if we want to make love."

"That sounds about right to me." he said seeing her robe open slightly as she brought her legs onto the bed. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the house. We have the T.A.R.D.I.S. to ourselves."

"Sam."

"Yes." she said as their lips got closer and closer.

"I'm sorry to say I still don't remember a lot. Though I am happy to hear you'll stay with this, monster. And as much as part of me is starting to really react to your open robe, um we're not actually alone."

"I know." she said stealing a kiss anyway. "I just wanted you to know that I still love you no matter what. We can get together later."

"And yet you're teasing me with a open robe. That's all you're wearing too."

"Sad you don't remember it, but before we had our little princess, we both basically walked around in just robes for a long time. Sometimes not even that. I really hope you remember our wedding night and the things we did that week."

"Did, we have a Kama Sutra book? Because I got some vivid images of a book on sex in my dreams."

"Yes. But we didn't do a lot of what the book said and such. Mostly it's me on top of you."

"We better get up." he muttered as she got a lot closer.

"Damn." she muttered quietly as she closed her robe.

"Morning mommy." a sleepy voice said as they saw Sally's head pop up above the bed. "Daddy remember anything?"

"Sorry princess. Some, but not enough. Mommy is going to go get dressed and help you do the same while I get a shower." he said as Carter picked her up on put her on the bed near him.

"You going to cook for me daddy?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Whatever you want." he said kissing her on the forehead.

Everyone else was inside the house, talking and eating. Other than Mitchell's parents, everyone else was there. Teal'c and Vala's family excluded as well. Carter came in with Sally and told them Ford should be along shortly. They were all just chatting about yesterday while still waiting for him to come cook when they heard the T.A.R.D.I.S take off. Carter was the first to get out the door and see the building disappear. Daniel saw she was scared, worried and pissed.

"Why…" Jack began only seconds after the building had disappeared, and then came back. "Maybe he hit the wrong button or lever or whatever as he was trying to open the door."

"I'll be right back." Carter said rather emotionlessly. "We'll be inside in a moment. No one follow me in case he did what I think he might have done."

"She's pissed." Vala said after Carter went inside.

"Like the lady said, let's go in and wait." Mitchell said.

Carter closed the door not seeing him in the Console Room, though she could hear him yelling. And possibly tossing things around. Didn't take her long to find the gym the guys had mostly made. A few mats were destroyed. All the punching bags were ripped up and most of the weights were tossed around. Surprisingly the walls were not damaged at all. One of the bar bells was pretty bent up though and the others were bent out of shape from being banged on. He was pacing back and forth on one of the semi damaged mats muttering and cursing in another language, or a few. His big coat was in the Console Room, but he had on one of his suits, a very dark red one. She walked up quickly and as he spun to face her, still with anger on his face, she swung. He blocked her attempt to slap him and stepped away.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What the hell was I thinking?!" he yelled making her flinch. "What the hell was I thinking?! What the hell were you people thinking?! You all……"

He stuttered and waved his hands around, obviously not sure what to say.

"I don't even know what the hell to call it! Those secrets I kept from everyone were kept away for a purpose! No one was suppose to ever know how much…."

"Your memory has returned?!" she exclaimed reaching for him.

"Yeah." he grumbled walking past her and pacing again. "It came back and I was enjoying being able to remember everything again, including seeing my car explode in my face. That was so much fun. And then yesterday suddenly came rushing forward."

"You, pretty much gave us that information freely." she said sadly as he kept avoiding her touch.

"If it wasn't for my memory being screwed up I'd say I was out of my mind or brainwashed! I still can't figure out why I just gave you all access to my fucked up past!" he exclaimed loudly as he kicked a 10 pound weight across the room into a damaged punching bag.

"I read most of the info on your missions. And I told you this morning…."

"Yesterday for me."

"What?"

"I programmed the T.A.R.D.I.S. to take off and come back in five seconds after I left. But only after 24 hours in this ship went by."

"To give you time to think?"

"I started to open that door and then everything came flooding back. Did that program, came here and, well…." he said trailing off as he picked up a weight. "So, how'd they take it?"

"Jack…um, seemed to be the only one with any real problem with it." she said as he sat down on one of the benches with a small dark laugh.

"That figures."

"Teal'c sympathizes with you. Said something about memories of things he did. I know he's on your side." she said sitting next to him.

"And the other's?"

"Vala didn't seem to care much and muttered something about seeing worse done by herself when she was under the control of that Goa'uld. Mitchell hopes you stay. Daniel's a little upset at what he read, but understands and still wants you to stay. Dad and mom aren't too thrilled, but they still love and want you here. Dad was more understanding since he remembers some of the memories that Selmak showed him of bad and evil deeds and such."

"What's Jack going to do?"

"Nothing. He wants you to stay too. We all do. Mitchell put it best. We all have mistakes and other things we've done in the past that we all hate or have done that makes others hate us. Comes with the job when you join up to serve or work for your country like Daniel does. Basically, you do your best to put it behind you and try to continue on and not let it drive you crazy or insane. In your case, you got out before you, god forbid, started to like it or got to the point you couldn't stop."

"There was this lady on our team. I have to admit she was attractive looking, but her attitude was the biggest turn off. Even if she was the last female on, no, in the universe, I still wouldn't want to. Had that superiority complex thing. Always was showing off and trying to prove she was equal or better than everyone in the group. Problem was that she succeeded most of the time. Except when it came to hand to hand fighting and weapon use in close fighting. I excelled in that field against everyone. Cared about money, sex, which we all knew was some guy she got together with on the weekend. And unfortunately, killing. She loved her job so much she'd kill people with her bare hands just for the fun of it. Rather sick really since most of the time she came back from a mission covered in blood. Had more kills than I ever did. She sometimes did solo missions for General Westmore just for the fun of it. The pay was always great too and liked to brag about it. She was a sadistic bitch though. Loved to do the torture thing and it didn't matter who it was on. Used to get off on torturing woman, not much on guys. Which is why I usually interrogated them. She once killed several bar patrons just because they wouldn't stop hitting on her. She got to the point she killed someone each day because it gave her some thrill that she had to have. When I saw that, I realized if I kept it up, I'd probably turn out the same, so I quit as quickly as possible. Ended up getting that job with as a Marshal and then here. I was going to tell you all very early in the beginning about everything I had truly done, but…..I couldn't."

"We all noticed you were pretty emotionally attached to us well before the first week was up." she said grabbing his hand. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Go face the music. Cook for Sally, if no one else wants me to."

"I do."

"That's a given. After that, I'll answer questions."

"We all decided that reading it was enough and that knowing anything else was pointless. Just having to repair this room later should be more than enough for them to know that you're rather messed up by the whole experience."

"Messed up is a understatement." he muttered as they walked out. "I really liked what you did to try and help me remember yesterday."

"I'm more surprised that you actually let me."

"There is only one thing that is truly bothering the hell out of me right now, other than the fear of facing everyone again."

"Going back to work and fighting whoever got you kicked out?"

"No. That will be easy to over come. I have an idea it was probably someone within the I.O.A. and a few people on the hill that were friends with Kinsey." he said as he opened the door and they left. "Where did they get info on me buying all that stuff?"

"Wait." she said as they were half way to the house. "I can understand using the secrets to, and let's say it as it really is, blackmailing the government to get certain things done. Truly I can understand it. If Kinsey had managed to get into office, the SGC…hell, this planet probably wouldn't be here and we'd all be dead or something worse. And the speeding tickets and such, I can live with that too."

"Okay."

"Are you saying that those charges against you, for buying illegal weapons and military equipment is actually true? Walter said it was, but. And if it is, where the hell is it all at?" she asked waving her arms slightly.

She didn't even give him a chance to talk as she looked away and turned to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Please tell me…."

"No. There are, um, quite a few weapons in there. Including the nuke bomb I bought."

"Define a few?"

"Um, I lost count actually. K-9 was keeping an inventory list, or is last time I checked."

"And the bigger stuff?"

"Well, we have two M1A-Abrams tanks in there. Fully outfitted, except for that mine sweeper thing. One for research purposes and the other for parts or if I screw something up. The time shuttle is in there, but I guess that don't count. The bomb I bought so it wasn't going to be used by terrorist. No one knew about it as far as I could tell, no governments or anything. Was totally under the radar and I got lucky at even noticing it. Um, nothing else at the moment."

"Then where is it all that other stuff at?"

"The different sites off world. Such as the Alpha, Beta and Charlie. Um, that Earth 2 planet has a lot of that stuff. The Odyssey dropped off its 302's and beamed it into the landing and cargo bays and took it away a few times. The Colonel didn't know or if he did, didn't say anything about who really ordered it to be done. I had it all set up and sent off by my orders alone. Jack was in on it to a point. Quite a bit went to Gia'as, on purpose for your and my counterpart."

"And you're getting this stuff how really?"

"I'm actually getting everything from one guy now. Black market." he said heading toward the house. "Yuri Olof. He knows people who know people. Bought a couple of nuke bombs too off him he managed to come across later. I gave them to Area 51 and they turned them into naquada nukes. I do this to keep them out of the hands of other countries and people who would use them against us. I'm his biggest client."

"Well, that is a good cause thing I guess. Better us than third world countries intent on killing their own people or attacking other countries."

"Some of the weapons we have on the base are bought off him." he said opening the door. "After awhile, it starts becoming suspicious when so much ordinance is ordered for a Deep Space Telemetry facility."

"Ah. So that's why Rally has been excited about all those new weapons and such you bring her every so often."

"Yep. Very few if any people on the hill or otherwise really question when scientific equipment, even if it cost millions, is brought into the SGC. They think it has something to do with our cover story and such."

"Yuri Olof. You're dealing with him?" Jack asked as they entered the kitchen.

"You all have been listening in?" Carter asked.

"Well, the window is open." Jack said waving slightly with his beer.

"And we were at the front door watching to see if you two might start yelling or something." Mitchell said.

"Despite everything, any yelling that happens…" she said.

"Which is rare…" Ford said.

"Happens from me."

"She ah, told me you all agreed on not saying or asking anything." Ford said looking at the floor before looking up. "Is there anything though?"

They others looked at each other then at him.

"I got a few things." Jack said seeing Sam kinda look crestfallen suddenly. But that went away rather quickly as he asked his first question. "Why did you tell Carter about my past?"

"In my own defense, she walked in on me while I was looking and read it over my shoulder. Besides, I've seen worse, and not by me. Are you guys really sure, because if there is anything you want to talk about or yell at me for, do it now, please?"

The whole group looked at each other then at him.

"I think I can say this for everyone here. We can't be mad at you. Despite the, evils of your past, which everyone has in some form or another, you're not a evil person. With everything we read, everything we've seen you do, you're not a bad or evil person. A law breaker, yes. I think you have the world record for speeding tickets, at least in Colorado Springs." Jack said getting a small laugh from pretty much everyone. "My point is, when you showed up all those years ago. You just wanted to stay and help. And never in, nay of our wildest possible dreams, even before you showed up, did we think it possible to have the things we have now. And I am meaning our families back more than the other physical stuff around us. I never dreamed I'd have Charlie back or even be with Sarah or anyone again. And then you bring back Carter's mom and Daniel's parents."

"And saved my best friend. One of them, Ferguson I mean." Mitchell said.

"And me. You're future version, whatever managed to bring back something to save me." Jacob said.

"You've changed all our lives in ways we never thought possible. You've done things for us that we can never repay. I admit, yeah, I'm kinda angry and sad at what I read. But you told all of us, well, most of us that asked, you had a bad past that you never wanted to talk about. Now we know what you meant. And like our troubled past, we're going to not think about it and move on." Jack said.

"Thanks. I was thinking I'd just be leaving or, worse." Ford said wiping a few tears away. "Is there anything else, just in case?"

"Yeah, what are you fixing or do I have to barbeque? I'm starving.." Jack said getting several laughs.


	103. Chapter 103

CHAPTER 103

EPISODE………………TALION

A.U. The episode BAD GUYS took place as is. Ford and Carter were elsewhere talking about the alternate universe with the President and several other people, so, the rest of SG-1 did what they did on that mission without them. Other than a few references by Daniel and Mitchell at some points, saying how they felt things might have been going worse with Ford there, or better as the two might argue about, everything else in the episode was the same. You, the reader, can come up with whatever you think they might have argued about during a short period while they had everyone sitting down in that main room. I did seriously think about sending Ford along and letting Sam discuss everything to those people, but really, those higher ranked officers and the President would want to talk to them both. So, this chapter is the next episode in line.

Teal'c went off world to a Jaffa meeting and to meet with a few friends. When he ended up being late, they sent a M.A.L.P. to investigate, only to find lots of smoke and dead bodies on the video screen. So, SG-1 and a few other teams were on the planet looking for survivors, Teal'c, and what took place. Unfortunately, it was very late as they were looking around, making it rather hard to really get much seen because there wasn't enough light.

"All the way over northeast." Mitchell said over his com to someone.

"Another here." Vala said as she walked over to someone.

There was barely anything that was not hit by whatever attacked the site. No flames or any fires were going despite the fact of all the damage and energy blast zones. Most of the tents had already burned to the ground or were smoldering.

A couple of men rushed up to the guy Vala pointed out and turned him over. He was dead like many of the others, several blast marks across his body. Different teams kept talking or shouting to others as they came across more bodies.

"Any luck on that transponder signal Ford?" Carter asked.

"It must have been damaged." Ford said looking at the device he had that told him to locations of all the SG-1 members who all had tracking devices in their boots. "It's nearby. According to the Sonic Screwdriver, he's somewhere over here."

Daniel wasn't near either of them, not real close that is as he looked near one destroyed tent and noticed a body with his light. He turned the man over slowly.

"I found Bra'tak! He's alive but needs a medic!"

People started rushing over as Mitchell kept looking around and walked up to the General.

"Got something yet General?"

"Guys, I found Bra'tak. The medics are working on him now. He's in rough shape but they think he'll live." Daniel said through his com.

"Good Daniel. I think I'm closing in on Teal'c. Mitchell, keep looking for other survivors." Ford said.

"Sirs, I've came across a lot of bodies." Reynolds said over the line. "I can't make out who may or may not be alive though."

"If you think we need more teams, call the gate Reynolds." Ford said as he was reached into his pocket and then quickly grabbed his com again. "I found Teal'c!"

Teal'c was injured, but thankfully not dead. Laying on his stomach and one arm out above him. Ford got down and used the Sonic Screwdriver to assess his condition before turning him over as Mitchell, Sam and Daniel ran up.

"How is he?" Carter asked.

"He's alive." Ford said removing the healing device from his pocket. "Rather strange I can use this still even with the regeneration."

"You still have Naquada in your system." she said as Ford ran the device over Teal'c.

"Once I have him stabilized better, take me to Bra'tak and then I'll do what I can for the others."

"Don't over tax yourself General. We may need you in a serious pinch." Mitchell said.

"Isn't Vala helping?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, but there is a lot of people." Mitchell said as the medics got Teal'c onto a stretcher.

On that same Jaffa planet where a lot of Jaffa had settled, it was a peaceful and sunny day. The attack not having taken place yet. No real technology present other than the zats and staff weapons, and maybe a few other Jaffa weapons at a armory nearby, but otherwise. Tents were up on the large grassy plains here and there. Children ran around playing as parents went about their business for the day. A few old two wheeled carts were here and there not in current use. A few fire pits as well. In one tent, important talks were going on. About a dozen Jaffa were inside the tent as a discussion took place.

"I am tired of this rhetoric." Nisal said. "How long can we talk of reforming councils and ridiculous trade polices? The Ori are taking our planets by force!"

Teal'c and Bra'tak entered as the young man continued.

"Dividing our people through religious ideology and fear. We, must fight back, now!" he said slapping his open hand a few times.

"We all agree Nisal." Bra'tak said as he stood by the opening and then walked up pointing at the man. "That is why we are here. But entering into a war, without leadership, without proper organization, would merely be a mass suicide."

Teal'c smiled as he watched his dear friend speak. Something outside caught his attention, even though he was not looking that direction. He felt a pull, like danger was in the air, so he turned to look as Bra'tak continued.

"We must learn from our mistakes in overthrowing the Goa'uld. For generations, we have plotted and fought for our emancipation."

Teal'c looked out and glanced around seeing what was disturbing his peace. There was a man, in a long dark cloak walking by, several dozen feet away from the tent he was in. The man patted a child on the head and kept walking as Teal'c looked out further seeing a circular shaped cut that turned into a ugly scar on the left side of the mans face. It started by his nose and curved down across his cheek to go past his eye and just above the eyebrow. The outfit reminded Teal'c of a Jedi outfit, complete with the boots. Except for one problem, he considered this man evil.

"Never once did we plan for what we would do with that freedom after it was ours." Bra'tak kept saying as he looked at the different people around him. "The resulting infighting and weakness after our victory over the Goa'uld is what leads us to this vulnerability at the hands of the Ori now."

Teal'c looked back inside before walking out after the man. He didn't get far when a tent nearby exploded. People started running and more explosions happened, hell breaking loose very quickly.

Teal'c woke up from remembering all that took place and saw the infirmary ceiling above him. The memories had his body sweating and made him thirsty as he glanced around without getting up. Lam was talking to another nurse when she noticed him moving slightly.

"Ah, it is nice to see you conscious again…." she said.

"How long have I been…." he muttered tiredly.

"You've been out quite awhile. If it wasn't for Vala and the General helping with those healing devices on not only you, but others, it might have been longer than two weeks or worse. We managed to stop all the bleeding from whatever it was that caused you to get so many internal injuries. We really don't know what has happened yet, but explosives were used. On the bright side, the General managed to heal your spine so you will be able to fully move around normally again. Everyone will be glad to hear that you are awake. I know one of them has been in here waiting ever since they brought you in. Of course, I don't know where they are right now. If it helps any, Ishta came for a few days and talked to you while you slept. She had to leave about four days ago though."

She looked down seeing he had fallen back asleep. So, she made a call and a three members of the team showed up. Carter was unconsciously leaning against Ford's arm, teal colored suit, while Mitchell was holding himself up against the wall with both hands behind him.

"He was awake for a few minutes. I was telling him some stuff, but I don't know how much he actually heard or will remember." Lam said.

"Does he know about Bra'tak?" Mitchell asked.

"I barely got a chance to tell him what he's been through, or what he's going to have to go through to get back up on his feet, for that matter. I know you healed his spine General, but until he actually gets out of that bed and tried to walk, we don't know anything."

"Understood."

"I understand it more than anyone knows. Been there, done that. Not a good place." Mitchell said patting her on the arm as he started off. "Let me know when he's awake. If he needs to learn to walk again, I can be the best help he'll find for sympathy and understanding."

Sometime later, he awoke again and noticed someone by the bed.

"Hey." Daniel said.

He saw Daniel look at the other side and noticed Val was there too. Carter, Ford and Mitchell walked in at that moment and stood at the end of the bed.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked.

"Doctor Lam thinks you need more rest." Daniel said.

"We however think you need to be on your feet and back in fighting form as soon as possible." Vala said cheerfully.

"Tell me." Teal'c stated.

They all knew what he wanted to know, and despite what Lam didn't want him to hear at the moment, they told him anyway.

"We counted 32 dead." Daniel said.

"12 more were critically injured. Vala and I helped the best we could on those. I think six or seven have already went home." Ford said.

Teal'c had a flashback of walking as several explosions happened around him. Women screaming and pain rushed his memories as he recalled his back bleeding from taking a impact at some point.

"Most of the villagers scattered to the hills." Mitchell said.

"When you were late for checking in, we came to investigate." Carter said.

"We can't be sure, but it looks like three separate explosive devices are responsible for the damage." Mitchell said.

"And what of Bra'tak?" Teal'c asked.

"He survived." Daniel stated. "Mostly because of the Ford's intervention with the healing device."

"He did everything he could for everyone that we found still alive, up to the point he exhausted himself and passed out. Took him two days to recover." Carter said.

"Took me one. Must be my youth." Vala said with a playful look at Ford.

He just grunted lightly.

"I wish to see him." Teal'c stated.

"Teal'c, you're not in any real…."

"Mitchell, arguing with him is pointless." Ford said. "He'll just try and go to him on his own. Better we help than let him go when we leave."

"Alright." he muttered. "What do we do then?"

"Get a wheelchair. I'll help him into it."

Lam was looking over a chart next to the bed Bra'tak was in as the door opened and Teal'c came rolling in with Mitchell pushing and Ford behind him.

"General, Colonel…."

"Carolyn, you know Teal'c. It was either tell him no, walk away and he'll get up on his own, or, this." Ford said. "And he'd only get mad if you sedated him."

She sighed and shook her head.

"He's in a coma at the moment Teal'c. Otherwise, he looks like he'll make a full recovery. When he wakes up, that I can't tell you." she said before walking out.

"Hope it helps you Teal'c." Mitchell said patting him on the shoulder before walking out.

"General Carter."

"Yeah T?"

"Stay a moment."

"Sure."

He pushed Teal'c closer as he grabbed Bra'taks hand gently. Flashbacks of the speech Bra'tak was giving before the attack took place and the man he saw went through his head.

"You remembering what happened?" Ford asked seeing it in Teal'c eyes.

"Indeed." he said repeating what he saw up to the explosions happening. "I will need your help Ford Carter. After reading those files you gave us, only you can understand what I must do."

"You do know that others are not going to like this idea?" he asked knowing what Teal'c meant.

"I do not care at this moment. I will however go, with or without your support."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go. I'll be there. As support." he said holding up a hand. "They are your people, so you just tell me when to help and when to stay back."

Teal'c nodded and then had him leave to allow him and Bra'tak a few moments.

Several days later, and he walking with no problems, he was allowed back on light duty. Ford was working with Sam on a project when Teal'c came up wanting to talk to him privately.

"What's up?" he asked as they walked through the hallway.

"I have received intelligence from Jaffa that have close ties to Parnon, the Jaffa that organized the summit. The information I was given tells that a Jaffa named Arkad is responsible for the attack that took place."

"Sounds like you know who he is, especially after what you told me back in the infirmary with that memory."

"Indeed. I do know of him. We once engaged in battle as opposing First Primes."

"Is that distain and disgust I hear?"

"If I was a Klingon, honor would demand his death for his dishonorable deeds he has done in battle."

"That is bad. I guess saying he'd work the Vadar wouldn't be far from the truth either."

"Indeed. Further information leads to the fact it looks like he is slowly and quietly building support for himself as a new leader."

"One that would probably oppose any treaty with the Tauri."

"That would be an inevitable outcome if he took charge. His leadership would deliver the Jaffa nation into the hands of the Ori."

"Well, that means he is a serious threat and we can't have that." Ford stated sternly.

"Yes. He is against any council that would join forces against the Ori. He must be eliminated before he can consolidate his position."

"I see."

"You of all people can understand what I am feeling and what must be done. I ask for your help now in this endeavor."

"No offense Teal'c, but I am behind you one hundred percent on this. However, even if SG-1 wanted to back you up, I doubt General Landry will allow you to go."

"I am aware. General Hammond would have been more understanding on this situation. This is why I ask for your support."

"I'd say lets just go in the T.A.R.D.I.S., but Sam wouldn't like that much. And, we can't use it unless we have the coordinates for the planets needed. It's been awhile and this guy could be anywhere. Which means you may have to talk to a lot of people and go through many gates. And I really have no idea how the T.A.R.D.I.S. would act going through a Stargate. We'll have to go on foot."

"Indeed. The exercise will do us much good."

"Come in." Landry said as the door was knocked on. "General, Teal'c. What's can I help you with?"

"Teal'c got some info on the man behind the attacks at the summit." Ford said as Landry groaned.

"Hold on. I'm guessing you want to go after this man, out of personal revenge?"

"That is one reason General Landry. However, this man, if he gains the support needed, will use the Jaffa army to join with the Ori and attack Earth and any of our allies."

"You're going to go help him no matter what I say?"

"I believe this to be very important. The rest of SG-1 can stay behind so they don't get into trouble. Say they followed your orders for them not to go even though we did against. Teal'c can't get into much trouble and I…."

"Don't get into any?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm not going to go totally gray, I'll go bald with the stress first. Fine, officially, I am totally against this course of action. I don't want you going, but it is obvious I can't stop you. Since you'll quit and leave if I say no."

"Indeed."

"I expect a full report from both of you when this is over. This will also be going on both your records."

"I understand." Teal'c stated as Ford nodded.

"I have a few things to grab. You pack whatever you need." Ford said as they left. "I also got to tell Sam."

He nodded and went on his way.

"Are you sure about this General?"

"Better than him going off and getting killed and we never know where or when. Besides, I understand why he wants to do this. Seriously, we don't need the Jaffa against us again."

"True. I'd rather he not go at all, but at least he won't be alone."

The rest of the team was there as Teal'c had finished packing.

"We can't talk you out of this at all can we?" Mitchell asked.

"No. I must do this."

"In that case, good luck Teal'c. You know you can just call us, and hopefully we'll be right there." Daniel said.

"Teal'c, you better come back to us." Carter said holding his arm.

He gave her a look and realized something.

"He has not spoken to you yet then?"

The other four sighed, groaned or shook their heads.

"I should have realized he was going to go with." Carter grumbled. "Why didn't…."

"There you are. I thought you were in our lab. I'm leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S., just in case you end up needing her for something. If it gets bad, you can locate me through it and make one trip to us. I'll have my phone, but set on vibrate." Ford said walking up.

"I guess it would be pointless to say come back safely?"

"I can't die, but the thought is appreciated. If anything does happen, the phone will send out a signal and K-9 will let you know."

"Still doesn't help me not worry. But you two are the biggest muscle in the team and you have most of the smarts in the team so, this quest should go easily." she said.

"Come back safely Teal'c. He can't die, you can." Vala said kissing him on the cheek.

Walter was dialing the gate as the two stood at the bottom of the ramp. The rest of SG-1 was standing in the control room watching. Teal'c was in a Jaffa robe with the chain mail underneath, a knife and his staff weapon. Plus a sash across the right side of his chest like that of Scottish people. Ford was in his coat, zipped up and his large sword from the Final Fantasy Advent Children on his back. Under that was a midnight black suit. Another Jaffa robe was over his arm that he was going to put on later, no sash.

"At least Ford said he'd keep in touch when he could." Carter muttered.

"You mean give reports or just keep in touch with you and Sally?" Mitchell asked.

"Both."

"I offered to go, but Teal'c said no." Vala muttered.

"Ford must have asked…" Daniel began.

"Nope. Teal'c asked him because he was the only one that could understand what he was going through. Reading the General's real file and such…" Mitchell said as they nodded in understanding.

And then they walked through, Ford giving a quick wave before he entered the event horizon.

On the planet were the attack took place, Ford was helping different people with things, such as rebuilding. Teal'c helped bury a few people and placed carved sticks on their graves. He was tying a leather string to one stick as a little girl walked up.

"My father says the sticks honor those who have died."

"Indeed." he said as the Jaffa girl of maybe 6 walked in front of him.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes."

"My father says they are cowards. That they must pay with their lives."

"They will." he said with a small smile as he got up and touched her shoulder. "I promise you."

He walked off past the many sticks, some that had colored ribbons on them, and decided it was time to move on.

Daniel was reading a book next to Bra'taks bed when the man woke up and looked around. Then he tried to breath and talk but had trouble because of the tube down his throat.

"Um," Daniel said noticing as he wheezed. "Help!"

Bra'tak didn't move as Daniel rushed to the door.

"Help! We need some help in here!"

Lam and a nurse came running past quickly as they put gloves on.

"He's awake."

"That's a good to hear." Lam said as she put her stethoscope on. "Let's extubate. Master Bra'tak, just relax. It may be a little difficult for you to speak right away. We're going to check you out real quick and then remove the tube."

They had went to another planet, which had wooden houses and homes in a forested area. Sort of like days back in the horse drawn buggy era on Earth. But there was a Stargate nearby and people did use it every so often. Such as Jaffa and other traders. The both went into a building that was sort of like a pub, but more of an inn. Patrons were at different tables and the man that Teal'c was looking for was sitting alone at one of the square tables in the middle of the room. The man, long brown haired and a goatee with mustache, in black leather pants, a dirty brown shirt with some classy look and small leather spiked gauntlets on his arms. He was eating something from a wooden bowl and tearing bread off from one next to it. A small cup was by a metal pitcher. A few other's looked at them as they walked through the crowd, both in robes and came before the table. Teal'c sat across from the man and nodded at Ford, who sat on his right. Though Teal'c didn't have his weapon on him, Ford still had his sword, which was covered by the hood.

"Go away." he said as Teal'c and Ford sat anyway. "Hmm. Teal'c of the Tauri. And…his friend."

Not many people knew of Ford's, change as it were. So very few people actually knew how he now looked. Unless they saw who he was before and looked closely now. Seeing as this man didn't know who he was, Teal'c felt it better if no one knew at the moment and conveyed the thought with a simple look Ford got instantly.

"Good friend." Ford said raising a finger. "Big difference."

"Whatever." the man said shrugging as he went back to eating. "I know who you are Jaffa."

"What do you know of the bombing at Dar Eshkalon?" Teal'c asked.

"Other than a bunch of Jaffa died?"

Teal'c narrowed his eyes as the man dropped his spoon.

"Don't expect me to shed a tear for you and your kind." he said with anger and distain. "I don't care what you and your Tauri friends have done. You Jaffa enslaved my people for generations. And don't tell me you were only following the orders of your masters. You lived like kings compared to us, and don't think that we will soon forget! I rejoice."

Teal'c only glanced at Ford with his eyes and Ford shrugged indifferently. The man picked up his goblet and shook the drink.

"Rejoice at the sight of you murdering each other like the fools that you are."

Ford sat back slightly as Teal'c tossed the table aside and grabbed the man by his throat forcing him into the wall. Several women gasped while most people watched or got up.

"Tell me what you know." Teal'c demanded as he kept his hand on the throat.

"You think that anything that you do at this point really matters? We are all fodder for the Ori."

"I saw a man with a scar across his face at Dar Eshkalon. He purchased explosives on this planet."

"You want to buy something from me? I think we can work out a deal. I can pretty much get you anything you want."

"I want a name and where I can find him."

"Or what? You kill me, you get nothing."

"You underestimate the satisfaction I will get from your suffering." he said tightening his grip. "However, I have a better idea. My friend has a very interesting torture technique."

Ford walked up as Teal'c motioned and gave a short explanation of what he would do if the man didn't talk. Even showed one of the needles used.

The tubes were taken out and after a bit of time, Daniel was able to talk to Bra'tak, telling him that the two left in search of info and a particular man.

"He was a student of mine at one time." Bra'tak stated as he stay laid in the bed. "I knew from the beginning that there was something wrong with him."

Daniel nodded slightly.

"I underestimated him once." Bra'tak stated forcefully as he looked at Daniel. "Never again. Teal'c and I both faced him in battle many times, and many times we managed to defeat his armies, but he always escaped."

"Yeah, sounds like a real charmer." Daniel said sarcastically.

"He is without honor."

"Teal'c mentioned that too along with some Klingon reference. Something tells me that Teal'c has a very personal grudge against this particular Jaffa. He hasn't said anything, though we didn't really ask…"

"I assume that Teal'c has never spoken of his mother."

"No. His wife and son, I think his father at one time too. We know she is dead."

"Teal'cs mother was killed, shortly after Teal'c commanded an embarrassing victory over Arkad's fleet. The murder was never resolved. For no apparent reason, someone slipped into her village and slit her throat in the night."

"I see." Daniel said taking a breath. "Teal'c believes that Arkad killed her in revenge for being defeated in that battle."

"It was never proven, but he believes it." Bra'tak stated with a nod.

"Strange that he never mentioned something like this before. He did so back with that Goa'uld when there was the gate problem he was stuck in. First time Doctor McKay showed up." he said as Bra'tak nodded at the memory. "Why didn't he go after Arkad immediately after her death?"

"He was still First Prime of Apophis at the time. Teal'cs actions were chosen for him." Bra'tak stated as Daniel nodded in understanding. "Now, given what Arkad has done, Teal'c will stop at nothing to bring an end to him."

"No surprise there." Daniel said running his eyes under his glasses. "On the plus side, he personally asked Ford to go with so, I guess we shouldn't worry to much."

"Arkad will use dirty and un-honorable tactics to gain any upper hand in battle. We can only hope and pray they will see through these traps."

"Considering Ford's past, I don't doubt it."

Landry was talking with Colonel Reynolds when Carter walked in through the door by the office into the briefing room. Reynolds was still in his desert/jungle camo's.

"Where's your confirmation coming from?" Landry asked.

"SG-22 recon sir." Reynolds said.

"What's going on sir?" Carter asked as Mitchell came in behind her.

"I thought you two should hear this."

"I just heard from Ford a few minutes ago. He didn't go into details, but said they were heading off to another location, I think through another Stargate to go find someone else with more info."

"Anything else?"

"The rest was personal. I heard Teal'c said it was time for them to leave so he hung up shortly after."

"At least we know they are okay. Reynolds…"

"Yes sir. We've been maintain contact with anti-Ori rebels on P8T-365."

"That's a predominantly Jaffa planet that's already succumbed to Ori control, right?" Carter asked as Mitchell was getting a cup of coffee off the table near the door.

"Right. This group we've been monitoring opposes Ori occupation, quietly so far, but is keeping us apprised of their intentions. Anyway, they say several hundred Jaffa, including a few of their inside men, are regularly being ferried by mothership to another planet to mine raw naquada."

"That makes sense." Mitchell said after taking a drink. "The Ori warriors will be able to make ships, weapons, Supergates."

"Yes, but here is the interesting part. The Jaffa say this is not being done for the Ori. At least, not directly."

"That is interesting." Carter muttered. "Who's behind it and why don't the Ori know?"

"There's a Jaffa named Arkad, who has muscled his way into a relationship with the Ori. Apparently he said he'll police the planet and get even more Jaffa planets to fall in line." Reynolds said as he saw the two SG-1 members nod at each other.

"Well, that's in line with the intel we have." Mitchell said dropping a folder on the table.

"Yes. It seems that Arkad is planning a fairly major play to impress his new friends. Word's floating around that this weapons grade naquada, is being stockpiled in various locations for use by Arkad, in a coordinated attack on Earth."

"That will never happen." Carter muttered. "They'd have to get past a very powerful shield first."

"I have an idea." Mitchell said as he tugged lightly on her shoulder. "We'll have to get hold of the General though. Send a text message to him that says….."

It was night on a Jaffa controlled planet. Different Jaffa walked around with their hoods covering their heads. Everyone of them that were out and about holding a torch as they walked around, either by tents, through tents or away from the settlement. All but one Jaffa was walking around that way. This Jaffa was in a black robe, hood covering his head as he headed for his destination. The man who bombed the Jaffa summit still looked like a Dark Jedi and definitely had the attitude to be one, but thankfully not the powers as Teal'c had stated to Ford at one point after the capture of man. The same man, walked into the tent and removed his hood. Hearing movement, he turned to see Teal'c come out of the dark part of the tent and punch him dead in the face before he could pull his knife.

"Impressive Teal'c."

"We must hurry."

"I'll carry him. You are still recovering somewhat and I'd rather not have Lam yell at me for not helping it along."

He nodded and they left quickly. Out in the woods, quite a ways from the settlement, they set up camp. A very nice fire was going, though the meal wasn't that great. Ford didn't bring anything to cook and they had already eaten what stuff he did make when they left. The man they captured was sitting upon a big dirt covered stump. His hands tied behind up around a small tree and his feet tied to a stick on the ground. Dried blood coming from his mouth along with his left ear. Teal'c was sitting on a log near the unconscious man as Ford was sitting across from him looking at the dagger part of his sword.

"A most impressive weapon Ford Carter. Seven blades in one." Teal'c stated as he glanced at the other blades sticking out of the ground by Ford.

"I thought it cool too. Which is why I had Thor make me one out of Adamantium. This one is made of stainless steel, crafted by a master sword smith in Japan. He was actually retired, but I gave him a good dollar figure and this is the result. Love time travel. I went back a couple years, talked him into making five sets, and then told him I'd be back on the date we left Stargate Command for this mission. I had just returned when you were talking to Sam. That man and his family will be living in retirement for a long time."

"Hmm. You had five sets made in case you lost or damaged one or more of the blades?"

"Yes. Even though we have that device Merlin used to create that weapon, it takes a lot of work and patience to make even a simple item. It took me five minutes just to create a Adamantium bullet, not the casing, just the bullet."

"How did you create the program to build the bullet?"

"It has a scanning system in it as well. Myrddin had to eat and drink at some point. For him, it was probably a quick few seconds to create a simple meal and drink when he got hungry. In my case, I'm not use to using the machine and even though I can read the language, working it is harder than it looks. Scanning some object isn't all that hard, making a copy, oh boy. What a headache."

"I see. Would we not be able to create a fully powered ZPM as well then?"

"Yes. And we tried with the one we have currently that is limited in power. Just that one alone, K-9 says would take me three to four weeks, non stop creating. I have the time, but not the patience to stand there or sit for that long. He said it would be much longer, in the terms of almost a year because of bodily function needs. Which also include exercise."

"So you gave up?"

"No. I do a little here and there. Haven't done it in a week or so. K-9 says the time limit would be greatly increased if the ZPM was at full power though." he said flipping the blade down and then back up.

"Is there another purpose for the smaller blade since it folds?"

"For more stability in the hilt, though that is rather large to begin with. No offense Teal'c, but I think we've let him sleep long enough. I don't mind being here and helping you, the bonding time is really cool, however…."

"I understand more than you know Ford Carter. Ry'ack was once a mere child I held in my arms as well. The human expression is very wise, cherish the time you have with them, because one day, they shall be gone on their own."

"I think that's how it goes. But you got the point across very well. I got a quick question though, why are you calling me Ford Carter and not General Carter?"

"You are currently not on duty, and I am currently for this endeavor, team leader."

"I can see the logic in that. How do you want to wake him? You can poke him with one of my blades…." Ford said waving at the swords only to drop his hand as Teal'c took a recently burned stick out and touched it to a open spot on the guys left arm where a tattoo of some sort was once. "That works too."

"There is damage and pain, but no blood loss." Teal'c stated as the man woke up grunting in pain.

The man looked around and saw the two of them. Teal'c poked at the fire as Ford was putting the sword back together. He grunted and spit out the blood in his mouth before speaking.

"Torture me all you two want. I will tell you nothing." he spat defiantly.

"Should I just get the needles out now?" Ford asked as Teal'c looked at the man then at Ford.

"Not at present." he said tossing the stick in. "You may hide yourself among humans and pretend to be one, however, we know you are Jaffa. In front of you is your symbiote."

"I serve the Ori. When I die, I will ascend and join them in everlasting glory."

"Then you are a fool." Ford muttered as he put the dagger in last and swung it around a few times. Seeing nothing falling apart or out, he laid it on the log he was sitting on. "It is all a lie."

"You will not convince me otherwise son of the evil ones."

"Adria must not like saying my name." Ford muttered as Teal'c nodded.

"It is most unfortunate that you refuse to believe the truth. I have medicine that would save your life, should you tell us what we wish to know." Teal'c said as he looked at the Tretonin vial he pulled from his robe.

"Never." he said spitting blood off to the side again.

"Then there are some thing that you should know. The Ori do not ascend their followers." he said standing up and walking around the fire. "Arkad is a coward who will die by my hand."

The Jaffa grunted and looked away as Teal'c now stood in front of him.

"Also, a very powerful explosive device has been placed within your symbiote pouch. It is set to detonate within a matter of moments." Teal'c said as the man looked down at his abdomen, only to see his shirt. "It is the same explosive that you used to kill 10 warriors, 15 innocent bystanders and two children who gathered for a peaceful summit."

"They, like you two, were sinners all, who chose the path of evil." he spat.

"I believe it is time to leave Ford Carter." Teal'c said.

"Right. We can get info elsewhere." Ford said putting his sword on his shoulder as they slowly walked away. "I got 12 seconds until boom."

Teal'c only glanced to see Ford looking at his watch.

"Ten seconds."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't think we'd really like to be around when you go off. Rather messy, ugly and I'd rather not get sick." Ford said as he turned to talk to the man and then turned around quickly to walk faster away with Teal'c.

The man kept trying to get free as he screamed loudly and then exploded into a large fireball.

"Glad we ate before doing that."

Back at the SGC, morning had arrived and people were coming to work as usual. Vala, Sam and Daniel were in his office talking about the info they had learned. Ford called back later that night knowing when she was home and talked to her for a few minutes before talking to Sally and then saying goodnight. Other than telling her they had roughed up one guy for info and blew up the guy who attacked the summit, he wasn't able to tell them much else. Sam did tell them what Reynolds said though before saying goodnight and wishing he was in bed instead of her sleeping alone. Sally was worried about Ford being gone and saw Sam worried so she crawled into bed near her to keep her company that night. So, while the two were off getting more info and talking to people, SG-1 was planning.

"So, what does this Arkad have to gain by attacking Earth?" Vala asked. "And can we defend the planet?"

"If he attacks, we may have no choice, depending on the fleet size, to engage the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield around the planet. Push it out far enough, no one will notice, too close, and everyone will see it." Carter said. "From there, the Odyssey can destroy them from behind the shield. Or at least try until they run out of ammo."

"I'm guessing that from the intel we got from Colonel Reynolds, he's doing it to increase his standing with the Ori." Mitchell said.

"It could also be revenge. A lot of Jaffa blame the Tauri for the destruction of Dakara." Daniel stated.

"The Ori could also have ordered the attack too." Carter said.

"They must know that an attack on Earth would be extremely risky because of the Antarctic defense system." Mitchell said.

"Unfortunately, we have no way of detecting much less stopping a cloaked cargo ship." Carter said.

"Can't the T.A.R.D.I.S. do that?" Vala asked. "It did it before with that reunion me and Cam went to."

"I forgot about that. I can call mom and dad and they can take K-9 there…" Carter began when the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter said over the speakers.

"Let's go see what this is." Mitchell said. "Sam, make that call as we go."

She pulled her T.A.R.D.I.S. cell phone quickly.

"Receiving a transmission sir." Walter said.

"On screen." Landry said as he walked up.

The different monitors around them changed and showed a Jaffa looking at them from some unknown location. He wasn't using the head armor, but he had the rest of it on, though you only saw from his chest up.

"Warriors of the Tauri, I bid you greetings." Arkad said as SG-1 entered the room.

"This is General Landry, of Stargate Command. To whom am I speaking?"

"Where is this General Carter I have heard of?"

"He's not available at the moment. And can't be reached at this time either in case you are about to ask." Landry said. "How about your name now?"

"Very well. The message is not only for him but everyone else. My name is Arkad. I am the leader of the Illac Renin."

"That's Ancient. Loosely translated, it means, kingdom of the path." Daniel said.

"What is it you want?" Landry asked.

"I wish to be granted safe passage to your planet, so we may meet in person and discuss certain issues that concern us both. By now, you have undoubtedly learned of a plot to brazenly strike at your planet in a most cowardly manner. I want to offer my assistance, as I believe I am uniquely capable of stopping this most dishonorable attack."

Bra'tak was informed of the news, and though he was relatively in very good health, Lam had him staying in the bed for another night, just in case. He did not find the news all that surprising. SG-1 was pretty sure that Arkad was shoveling a massive pile of bull at them, probably as a diversion.

"He no doubt fed you the information about the attack so that he could claim to be the one who could prevent it."

"Yeah." Daniel said as Lam stayed on the other side of the bed watching. "The rest of us agreed rather quickly he was feeding us a big pile of crap. The thing that has us stumped is, why? And, given the very real threat that is out there, those ever so lovely I.O.A. people wants to hear what he has to say."

"He is a serpent. Worse than one. You must not trust him at all." Bra'tak stated.

"We'll let you know how it goes."

"I already know. Nothing good will come of it."

"Might get Teal'c and Ford to come home sooner. Teal'c is out there after this man."

"Some good could come out of this then."

Two guards followed Arkad up the stairs behind General Landry as they entered the briefing room. SG-1 was there at the table waiting to hear the rest of the crap he had to spew. Though Mitchell, Vala and Daniel had no weapons on them, Carter still had the gun on her hip, with the holster open. Hank wasn't all the thrilled when he first found out that she was carrying it around, but considering the circumstances and the trouble SG-1 could get into, even on base, plus the added fact Ford ordered her to wear it, Hank relented. SG-1 stayed on the side of the table with their backs to the gate, all standing and/or leaning on the backs of the chairs.

"Arkad, I'm sure you know of SG-1. At least the ones present at the moment." Landry said. "Lieutenants Colonels, Mitchell and Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran."

"It's an honor to finally meet you all in person." he said from the other side of the table. "I have looked forward to this day for sometime."

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Landry said as he took his seat at the head. Carter, Daniel, and then Vala sat as Arkad sat opposite of Carter. Mitchell walked around and sat next to the man. "It is a shame Teal'c is not here. We have not had the pleasure of seeing each other in many years. I was also hoping to see this famous Ford Carter as well."

"Truthfully, we couldn't guarantee your safety if Teal'c was here." Landry said.

"I think we should include Ford in that one." Carter said.

"Surely Teal'c does not hold a grudge for past battles we once waged, in the name of former false gods? As for your General, I cannot see what I could have done to even make him want to harm me. I have yet to even be on the same planet he has even been. At least to my knowledge anyway. None of the Jaffa I have ever commanded were in battle with him or SG-1 as far as I know."

"Oh, I think it has more to do with recent events. The General is backing up Teal'c one hundred percent. That's why he doesn't like you." Mitchell said.

"Hmm. I can only assume you are refereeing the to tragedy at Dar Eshkalon?"

"Yeah, in which your good buddy Teal'c came this close to dying." Mitchell said pinching his fingers close together. "However, that didn't happen, mostly because the General was able to use a healing device to help him a the few others he could that survived."

"I helped." Vala stated.

"Sorry, she helped too." Mitchell said.

"Bra'tak sends his regards as well. He also needed some of that healing used on him too. And I'm sure that he won't mind me speaking for him when I say that he'd love to stab you in the eye with a really big knife." Daniel said.

Arkad laughed lightly.

"30 other Jaffa weren't nearly as lucky as they were." Carter said.

"You must understand, all of you, that there are those out there who would have me falsely accused of such, cowardly actions."

"So, you're saying you had nothing to do with it?" Daniel asked, obviously not believing a word Arkad said.

"I fully admit I was against the gathering. But those in attendance were assembling to form a council that would directly oppose my campaign to lead all Jaffa."

"Into the arms of the Ori." Vala stated.

"The reason we fought for freedom is so we could believe in what we want and not be subjugated by anyone." Arkad stated forcefully.

"And you don't see the Ori as forcing their beliefs on you?" Daniel asked.

"I see Origin as a organized religion and the source of salvation all the Jaffa has always sought."

"I think we are getting a little off point here." Landry said.

"I agree. I assure you, no matter our philosophical differences, I would never authorize the type of attack that befell the summit at Dar Eshkalon."

"But, you just happen to know some guys, less respectable, less honorable than yourself." Mitchell said with a hint of sarcasm. "Who took matters into their own hands."

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I have learned of similar attacks against your own planet being planned by a radical sect of Jaffa, who see the Tauri as a powerful force in the galaxy, who oppose our peaceful movement toward embracing Origin."

"And you can stop them?" Daniel asked. "I can see it from their point of view. You and your group may join with the Ori, however, they will eventually order you to attack us because their laws state, either join the Ori or die. Eventually you and them would have to make a choice. Fight us, or them."

"On that day, we will make our choice. However, all indications have shown they still continue to use their own troops to enforce their will. I have yet to hear of one Jaffa being used in their service to attack others. Gerak I do not count. As for my people, I believe I can get them to stop their tactics. I can use my influence and resources to choke off their ability to function effectively."

"Or, you can fund them. And allow them to do your dirty work for you while you take the political high road." Landry stated forcefully. "Let's cut the crap! We all know you're here for one reason. Make your demands."

"I have no demands. I understand your mistrust, but please, I implore you. Believe me when I say, I will use all of my vast resources at my disposal to thwart this most heinous threat to your world." he said as convincingly as possible. "All I ask in return, is you all allow the Jaffa people to believe in what they choose. If they decide to follow in the ways of Illac Renin, that should be up to them. If you feel is it your responsibility to do battle with the Ori, on behalf of the humans of this galaxy, then that is your prerogative."

"So, stay out of your way and you won't attack us?" Landry asked as he got up quickly with the rest of SG-1 doing so with him.

"General, my fleet is more powerful than any Goa'uld has ever marshaled by ten fold." Arkad stated as he stood up at the same time. "If I was to attack this planet, it would not be in the manner currently being planned by these radicals. And it would not end well for you."

Carter scoffed audibly.

"Sorry sir."

"I already know about our secret weapon, remember? I did see it." Landry stated.

"Most if all of the Jaffa already know about the functioning Ancient weapons platform you have that destroyed Anubis's fleet."

"That's not the secret weapon the General here was talking about." Mitchell said. "And comparing it to that weapons platform, our special secret is in a totally different league. Hell, it has its own ball park."

The reference was lost on Arkad, but he could see they weren't kidding about having a new powerful weapon and or item.

"Whatever it is you have, eventually you will have to show it. And the news about it will spread quickly. However, I do not care what you have." he said as sincerely as possible. However, inside, he was very worried.

"I would like to believe that despite our differences, we could coexist peacefully. Your planet and the people here have played an instrumental role in the very reshaping of the nature of the galaxy. It is no wonder you have whatever this new secret is. I merely wish to avoid any unpleasant conflicts, between our two respective nations before they arise." he said looking between the group and Landry. "I will now take my leave."

No one stopped him or said anything as the two guards walked him down to the gate room.

"I don't know about how Ford is going to feel about them knowing about the fact we have that special ship you two have." Landry said.

"Well, they technically don't know anything really. Arkad can say whatever he wants, but until someone comes along and actually tries something sir, we are safe." Carter said.

"This might turn out to be a very good thing actually." Daniel said. "I doubt he got the full meaning of what Mitchell said, but I'm sure he got enough to understand that the weapon in Antarctica was nothing compared to what we now have."

"We may not have a full amount of drones for the chair, but we have the greatest defense system possible." Mitchell said.

"From what little I gathered about this shield system, it's not possible to allow anything in, or out." Landry said.

"That was until we went over it more thoroughly sir." Carter said. "A little work here and there allowed us to fix that."

"In that case, we can only hope we don't have to put it to the test. Otherwise, the world will know the truth about what really happens. And I'd rather not see martial law take place along with the other things you two saw and learned in that other universe." Landry said.

The two went back and talked to the man at the pub from before. It was night and the moonlight was shining through a upper window in the mans house. He was looking out that window, having little choice since he was tied heavily to a chair in that direction. Ford was looking out at the moon, his robe hanging off the handle of the sword on his back while Teal'c was trying to get info.

"I told you where to find Bak'al." Lizan said. "He's the Jaffa scum that I sold the explosives to. That's all I know."

"I do not believe you." Teal'c stated as he glanced out the window as well.

"I think he gave in too easily when I told him what I could do with those needles. Maybe this time I could stick him with one..."

"As an example…" Teal'c said with a small nod.

"I'm not lying! I don't know anything about Arkad!!"

"You despise Jaffa!" Teal'c stated loudly as he walked over and leaned into the mans face. "Why do you protect him?!"

"I am not afraid to die."

"We have no intention of killing you. Not until you tell me where to find Arkad."

"Why should I tell you two anything know that death is my reward?"

"That may sound sensible for the moment, but believe me, you will change you mind. And very soon I believe."

"I'll get the candles. You remove his pants…." Ford said reaching into his coat.

SG-1 stayed in the briefing room as Landry got on the phone. Arkad had already been sent back through the gate as they waited. Carter tried to call Ford, but he didn't pick up. And sending a text message only went to his mail.

"The I.O.A. is taking the threat against Earth very seriously." Landry said as he came out of the office.

"So, what do they want us to do?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing as far as that ass Arkad is concerned."

"Sir?" Carter asked confused as she also noticed the rest of the team having on their face.

"They want us to leave him alone for now. Let him go about his business." Landry said sitting down.

"We're suppose to let him muscle us?" Mitchell asked sitting down as well.

"Obviously, we need to assess his capability, determine if these threats are credible and who's really behind them. If we can prove that Arkad does pose a direct threat to our security….."

"I'm sorry sir. We're suppose to what? Find WMDs in his back pocket?" Mitchell asked while crossing his arms.

"Right at the moment, we need to play the intelligence game. General Carter is not here and you all can't use the full capabilities of that machine without him, correct?" Landry asked looking more at Carter and the rest. She nodded. "Until we know more, we don't want to get into an all out war with an enemy that could, possibly, inflict severe damage on us. Or worse, do nothing and subject the world to the real knowledge of what is going on out there in the universe and under this mountain. Which would probably lead to mass rioting and hysteria."

"I understand sir." Mitchell said.

"Good."

"We'll get right on it sir." Carter said getting ready to get up.

"I have other teams getting ready for that Colonel. Right now I have another mission for SG-1. Before Arkad came here, we had no real problems with what Teal'c is currently doing. However, now that he has came to us, and left, if the two find and attack him, we could be looking a retribution from one or many parties."

"Others might think that the two of them could be out there on our behalf, even though they are doing this solo and basically without permission." Daniel said.

"Exactly."

"You want SG-1 to go find and stop them both before they kill him." Carter said.

"The I.O.A. is very adamant that Earth, and specifically the SGC, take no action against Arkad. I have been charged with ordering you to find those two, and stop them both, at all costs." Landry said as he rubbed his hands nervously.

"If I can get him to pick up his damned phone, I can stop Ford." she said digging hers from her pocket.

She did get through and explained everything. Teal'c, almost tossed the phone away. Seeing as the phone was pretty much irreplaceable, Ford kept it from being destroyed and told Teal'c he would honor the agreement to follow him to the end of this, vendetta. Seeing as Ford promised her he would do his best to not take any real action against Arkad, he could not make the same promise for Teal'c. And then he hung up and turned the phone off per Teal'cs request. Though all he really did was turn it to alert him to any text messaging. She passed the message along and Landry shook his head, telling them to go stop the both of them anyway. So now, they were all flying through hyperspace on the Odyssey. K-9 was in the T.A.R.D.I.S keeping a watch on the skies and was to put the shield up in case any ship that shouldn't came along. And to alert her through the phone. A upgrade from the T.A.R.D.I.S. was done to her scanner to allow her to better refine her scanning abilities with the device. Carter walked into one of the armories and locker type rooms on the ship as she put the device into pants pocket while the rest of the group was getting ready. Mitchell was strapping his nine mill to his leg while Daniel was still in a locker as Vala was finishing tying her right boot on.

"Hey, no one really thinks that Akrad gave the SGC the whereabouts of his home base of operations out of diplomatic courtesy?" Vala asked.

"You think he did it to draw us into a set up?" Carter asked as she got her vest on.

"I doubt that. It's more than likely that he knew that if anyone was determined enough to find him, they could, and he wanted to make sure we'd be blamed." Daniel said as he walked over to grab a gun off the rack. "In the event of an attack against him. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows Teal'c and Ford are looking for him already."

"Speaking of determined." Mitchell said as was getting ammo for the PC-90 he had clipped to his vest. "Anyone think about what sort of speech they are going to give to Teal'c?"

They all looked at each other a moment as Mitchell put a clip in.

"Ford will back us up when we find them. If anything, I know he'll listen to me." Carter said.

"Are you sure that having Teal'c and the General fight is a good idea?" Mitchell asked. "From what info we got on Teal'c and this vendetta revenge thing, stopping him would be like trying to stop a…..um…"

"Lost the rest of your statement that quick?" Carter asked.

"I can't come up with anything. We may just end up having to stun Teal'c and hope he gets over it."

"Yeah, that will go over well." Daniel muttered. "Not."

A glider passed over a lake and a couple Jaffa were by the lake shore where the Stargate was on the planet. Trees grew around the lake and in the distance, the top of a Goa'uld mothership showed above the tree line. It wasn't a very sunny day, a bit on the cloudy side, chance of rain. Somewhere in that forest, in a open area that was traveled a lot, SG-1 and Reynolds team beamed in.

"Odyssey, this is Mitchell, we are down." he reported. "All right, everyone knows what to do."

The two teams spilt up and headed out.

"Ford turned off his locator beacon on his watch. I don't know where he is." Carter muttered.

"Can you trace it with that Sonic device? Either through his cell phone or his watch or his Sonic device?"

"I could try." she said as she pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out.

As she went about working on that, plus directing Mitchell, the group set up field generators and trip sensors. She told them it was probably a bad idea since Ford might notice them and if he did, he'd turn them off most likely. Unless Teal'c destroyed them first.

Carter and Mitchell sat behind a couple of large tree trunks and kept watch.

"You seem pretty sure about this plan."

"One way or the other, we know they are coming. And the General is packing that enormous sword. It has to be making some noise, even it if it resting on his back. Never know, he might be clearing a path with it and we'll all hear it. Knowing Teal'c, he'll want the element of surprise so they'll both come in a cloaked cargo ship and have to come this way to sneak in the back way. We already know the gate is guarded."

"This is Ford we are talking about that is helping him. They might just go through the front gates and take them head on."

"There is that. But Akrad could also take off with that ship before they get there."

"Yeah, the back way sounds like something easier." she muttered as she kept working on her cell phone. "At least his phone is still receiving text messages."

Daniel and Vala were in a different area, keeping watch behind a fallen tree that was covered in moss.

"You know, Bra'tak seems to think that if it suits Arkad to attack Earth, he'll do so no matter what his agreement is with us." Vala said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. It's a fifty-fifty thing. He may not show up because of our secret weapon, however, he may send a few ships to find out exactly what it is and once he finds out, either bring in the rest of his fleet or withdraw." Daniel said.

"Maybe he didn't want us coming after him yet until he was sure he could attack Earth with enough forces to ensure his victory and gain him that higher status with the Ori."

"There's that."

"Why don't we just let Teal'c kill him anyway? Seeing as Ford is helping him, we could say he stopped us, zatted perhaps and they continued on. He's done things before that the I.O.A. and a few others back home hate and despise him for, what's one more act against their advice and orders."

"True. But if the attack is real, Arkad is the only one that knows about the locations on Earth and when the attack is about to take place. He's more valuable alive then dead right now. Even though he wants us and Earth out of the picture."

"But the T.A.R.D.I.S. will detect any ships that fly near Earth's airspace. Any cloaked ship with explosives will be easy to find quickly and once they land, we pop in, or transport in as those two would say, stop the enemy and grab the bombs."

"I really need to pay more attention to their scientific explanations on that thing. We do have better things to do than go after people that are threatening to blow up the planet, or at least cause enough damage to cause problems. It would be easier to just capture him and get the answers."

"Knowing what little we know and saw, I doubt he's going to talk. Ford could do it though. Might have to resort to those methods we read about."

"Somehow, I don't think Teal'c would allow that seeing as he'd want that, dare I say, pleasure."

Ford and Teal'c did come by a cloaked cargo ship and did see the Odyssey in high orbit. They also knew the location of the team. Ford had tossed aside the robe while Teal'c changed into full Jaffa armor.

"I do not believe they are here to help us in this endeavor."

"They are here to stop us. Sam has sent me several text messages. Had we stayed at the base, Arkad would have came to us."

"Hmm. It is unfortunate we cannot use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go back and make sure we stayed at the base."

"You are beginning to understand the problems with time travel a lot better than most people. I'm impressed Teal'c." Ford said as Teal'c nodded with a smile. "What do you want to do? Go through that area like we planned and set off whatever traps they may have, or go around?"

Outside the ship, Arkad was in a large room where training took place and prayer. A large mat was on the floor with a weapons rack nearby holding a variety of poles and swords. A thin table, close to the ground with a cloth over it held candles on top that he was currently lighting. It was inset into the wall where the symbol for Origin was above it. After lighting the candles, he knelt down in prayer.

"It could take hours before they show up. I can tell you Ford is here, but the location is still a no." she said putting the Sonic Screwdriver away and her cell. "I'm getting nowhere and I'd rather not break it."

"It's just a waiting game then. I doubt they'd attack at night though."

"There is a chance they have already killed Akrad too."

"Half of SG-3 is watching the gate. We'll get some activity one way or another."

"I just realized they haven't check in, in a while."

"Colonel Reynolds, come in." Mitchell said. "SG-3, you missed your scheduled check in. Please respond."

She started to get up as Mitchell did.

"I'll check it out. Stay here."

"You sure I shouldn't go? If you do encounter them…."

"I'm team leader, so he has to listen. If anything, I'll tell the General you said to follow my orders or else you'd have him sleeping outside the house for a week."

"He might believe that."

Mitchell slowly crawled along in a knelt position until he got to Reynolds location and found them both on the ground, unconscious. Since they had no signs of injury, he figured they were both zatted.

"Hey, somebody got to Baker and Reynolds. I'm going to guess they were zatted since I see no injuries and all their stuff is still here." he said into his com.

He stood up slowly and looked around.

"Hey Teal'c, General! We know you are out there! I have no idea what you two are thinking, but we are here to help!"

Teal'c started to raise his zat from their hidden location nearby.

"What are you doing?" Ford hissed as he pushed the zat down. "Bad enough I let you shoot Reynolds and Baker. Now you want to shoot Mitchell too?"

"He is in our way. And I do not believe they are here to help us."

"Let me handle this. Mitchell, I am ordering you to back down." he said activating the com in his coat. "SG-1 is to stand down, disarm the traps and wait till this is over."

"We can't do that General." Mitchell said as he kept looking around. "The I.O.A. wants Akrad left alone. I'm going to assume that you read everything Sam sent you."

"I did. The I.O.A. are idiots and have no idea what this man is capable of. We've learned of other evils this man has done and plans to do, so I'm with Teal'c on this. Besides, it's more a matter of honor on Teal'cs part right now. And where are you crawling off to?"

"So you are nearby? I thought so. Come out so we can talk."

"Talking is over. Arkad will die by my hands no matter the consequences. I suggest you and the rest of SG-1 stay out of my way. I do not wish you harm, but will if I must. That includes you Ford Carter." Teal'c said as he started off.

After a few moments, Mitchell stood up and looked around after hearing a crunch and then static.

"Ford, you really need to stop. We all need to talk and…."

"I think he shut his radio off Sam. Or, Teal'c broke it."

Sam, Daniel and Vala all got back together in part of the open area.

"Now what do we do?" Vala asked.

"They must be at least near or at the pyramid by now." Carter said.

As the group was talking, the other two were standing nearby. Ford quickly grabbed the Jaffa stun grenade as Teal'c went to toss it.

"Teal'c, even though this can't really harm anyone, I will not let you throw that at her. We're going to have to talk to them face…."

"The time for talk is over…." he growled as he spun the staff weapon around.

Ford dropped the grenade and grabbed the end before he could make it open.

"Teal'c, I promise you that you will be able to kill Arkad. He is a very evil, dishonorable and a Ori worshipper, which makes him a bigger threat than ever. I give you my word. That last part alone and his plan to unite Jaffa to join the Ori makes me want him dead. Even with all the info we have gathered on this asshole, we aren't really sure about how many troops he has. If you die before getting to him, then all this we've been doing will be for nothing! Do you want that? We need their help. I can't distract all his troops alone if I'm watching your back as well."

"Very well. I will hold you to that promise."

"Thank god I didn't have to deal with that." Mitchell said as he stepped out as the two came out from behind a big tree startling the other three.

After several minutes of arguing, SG-1 agreed to go as a team and stop Arkad. Teal'c would get to fight the man, hopefully after learning something about the planned attack on Earth. It took Teal'c promising to leave the SGC if they turned on him at any point to make them realize that very little was going to deter or stop Teal'c.

Arkad was practicing with one of the larger black staffs in the room. Doing different moves, some slow others rather fast. There was no one outside watching the temple as SG-1 arrived. One guy walked by the stone doorway only to die quickly as three shots from a staff weapon killed him. Three Jaffa that were standing by different pillars inside went into attack mode as the other guy dropped dead. The stun grenade from before was tossed in taking them out quickly.

"Clear." Mitchell said as they walked in with weapons pointed.

Teal'c nodded and walked past the pillars with them as they kept watch.

Arkad was still training with the long stick in anticipation for the attack he knew was coming.

The group came around a corner as three Jaffa came from the other side. Teal'c fired quickly taking out one as the other two took cover behind pillars on their end. SG-1 took cover as well firing back. Ford had the sword out in front of him as he walked down the short path. A few bolts hit him and the blade allowing the others to quickly take out the Jaffa as they were distracted. He did his best to avoid letting the blade be hit too many times. It was coated with the M.B.S. and another chemical that was also created by the Knight Industries that Ford had improved on. However, that heat resistant chemical was only able to keep protection for a certain period of time and at a certain heat level. With K-9's help, he learned that about two dozen shots from a staff weapon would render the protective covering over the blades useless and probably the sword as well depending on where all the hits took place. The current condition of the sword also counted into the factoring equation. So far, he was at eight impacts. He ducked another shot and swung out cutting the man in half. Bullet were flying rather quickly from the teams guns as they shot different Jaffa that kept coming from other directions. So far, no one was hit and they had yet to change clips. At least another dozen or so Jaffa came at them before it stopped.

"Sound off." Mitchell said.

"Here, reloading." Daniel said.

"Got grazed, but fine. A few rounds…" Vala was saying when Mitchell told her to reload anyway.

"I am fine." Teal'c stated as he looked around, mostly to get his bearings.

"Reloaded and fine." Carter said.

"I got to avoid blocking anymore shots with this." Ford said as he waved at the smoking blade. "At least it still comes apart."

"You coat is ruined." Mitchell said.

"I know." Ford said glancing at it to see several dozen burn marks. "I have plenty of coats, I just take the metal mesh lining out and sew it into the new one."

"This way."

Arkad was still swinging his long staff around when Teal'c entered with the rest of SG-1.

"Ah, the famous SG-1. And look, you two showed up this time. Thank you for arriving so quickly. I will be greatly rewarded by the Ori for your deaths." he said snapping his fingers.

At least a dozen Jaffa entered the room from behind them. They didn't even get fully into the room as Teal'c spun his staff weapon and fired. Two of them died quickly as SG-1 took cover behind the pillars that were unfortunately very close to the door. Mitchell and Daniel got back to back quickly behind the one on the left firing around the corner indiscriminately. Sam and Vala were behind the other one firing just about the same. Ford stuck the sword into the ground and pulled out the blade that had the handle inside the blade and the serrated one. Arkad came up behind Teal'c attacking him with a sword that was a hidden blade inside the long pole.

He blocked it with the staff weapon, but the blade cut it in half and cut him across the chest. Teal'c swung with the spoon like end making Arkad back up quickly. He grabbed the main blade of Ford's sword making the others fall to the ground and started attacking Arkad as the rest of SG-1 was dealing with the others.

Ford's coat was actually catching fire in several places as he swung around slicing anyone close enough to hit. Mitchell got on the ground telling Daniel he had to reload and ended up having to use his nine as a couple Jaffa came around the pillar on his side. He ended up getting shot in the side, but the vest inserts and the fact he was currently wearing the vest that had the Adamantium in it protected him from getting anything other than an aching bruise. Vala grabbed one of the spiked weapons leaning on the pillar near her and took a Jaffa out quickly after her gun ran out. Daniel was able to reload as Ford kept them covered for the moment. The serrated blade had broke in half after taking a couple bolt hits, leaving him two curved sections on it. He brought the broken blade down into one guy and had to leave it as it refused pull out. Unfortunately, he left himself wide open and took a hit at point blank range to the upper chest that burned his throat badly, making him drop to his knees.

Carter ran out of ammo and pulled the magnum off her hip instead of reloading. She was very used to the recoil, which was just a bit stronger than a normal 45 caliber, thanks to his training. And seeing as the enemy wasn't all that far away, she was taking head shots quickly as the Jaffa tried to take advantage of Ford's downed position. Vala had taken another three guys out before she took a hit to the abdomen that sent her back into the wall. Seeing two of their people down, Daniel and Mitchell stepped out with Sam and just opened fire at anything that moved. Ten seconds later, nothing was moving. Not even Ford. They reloaded quickly as Daniel checked on Vala, who was getting back up. She had been injured, but since healed, no death thankfully. Carter kept the magnum out as she turned Ford over and Mitchell grabbed Vala's PC-90, reloaded it and looked out the doorway with both guns. Seeing no reinforcements, he turned to help her get Ford up.

Teal'c and Arkad were sword fighting while the attack took place. It only briefly crossed Teal'cs mind that Ford telling him earlier that they needed the extra help being a good idea. He was unsure if he would have made it this far if it was just the two of them. Teal'c was not well versed in the use of swords, much less a heavy one he was holding, but he was holding his own rather well. Both of them had various cuts and were bleeding from the lips were they had managed to punch each other a couple times during close encounters.

SG-1 had gotten back on their feet and other than watching for other Jaffa to show up, they watched Teal'c. Arkad tried to provoke Teal'c by telling him about the fact he did kill Teal'cs mother for revenge for an attack Teal'c did on some planet that had Arkad's family. Teal'c unfortunately took the bait and missed only to get a long cut across his back. He quickly turned around swinging outward only to have it blocked. So he charged him while leaving himself open at the same time. Arkad took the bait and stabbed. Teal'c moved but not as fast as he wished as the blade sank into his left lower side.

"And now you die."

"I do not believe so." Teal'c stated as he grabbed the blade with his left hand before it could be pulled out or turned.

He pulled him himself forward on it, much to the dismay of SG-1 and brought the large blade in his right hand down. Akrad died instantly as he was cut in half, from head to groin. Teal'c dropped the blade and then to his knees as they rushed to his aid.

Later that night at the SGC, Teal'c woke up in the infirmary. He was only in a light amount of pain, other than from the sword wound, but from the different cuts as well. Several of which needed stitches he could tell back when he got hit.

"There was a time you would have come away from such a battle without a single scratch."

Teal'c looked over to his right to find Bra'tak standing nearby in a blue hospital garb and a dark blue flannel robe.

"I am alive. Arkad is not."

"Indeed."

Up in the observation section that overlooked the medical room Teal'c was in, Mitchell was looking down on the two. Daniel had already went home for the night as did the other two. Carter and Sally were just glad he was back and never wanted him to go off doing something like that again, unless it was seriously important. Vala was already in bed for the night, though she did try to get Daniel to take her home with him.

"I just finished reading your report Colonel." Landry said as he entered. "General Carter's was more interesting, but that's because he detailed everything they did up from when they left. However, you stated you felt the plan was a bad idea, and yet you went along with it."

"Teal'c was bound and determined to do it, even if he had to fight the General. I figured, better to go help him anyway then have him turn against us."

"The I.O.A. is definitely not going to like the fact you all went against their orders. However, the fact you wrote in their that Arkad planned to kill SG-1 to gain prestige with the Ori."

"Plus the added fact he gabbed about the planned attack on Earth being his idea." Mitchell stated.

"That will probably win them over the most. Even though we both know that he didn't really say that. The only real yelling and fallout that may take place will happen to Ford, who is taking responsibility for making you all help."

"Hmm. That doesn't surprise me at all sir."

"Arkad took credit for the murder of my mother." Teal'c stated. "If he was responsible, he was too much a coward to do it himself. The one who did, died by my hand."

"You never told me."

"Still, Arkad got what he deserved."

"There are many more as corrupt as he was."

"And we will hunt them, until they are no more."

Bra'tak got up and leaned onto the bed near his head.

"I would not like to be the one who opposes you."

"I have learned from the best, old friend."

"I was told that you and General Carter almost came to blows."

"Indeed. In each other's eyes, we were unsure of who the victor would really be."

This caused Bra'tak to raise both eyebrows.

"It would not have been a fight to the death however."

"General Carter would have held back Teal'c."

"I would not. And he knew so."

Bra'tak nodded in understanding.

"I have not said this to you before, and I should have." he said placing a hand on Teal'cs chest. "You are the son I never had. I could not be more proud."

Teal'c took hold of his arm in the Jaffa hand shake as Bra'tak did the same. They didn't say anything else but you could see the tears forming in Teal'cs eyes even as they bowed their heads at each other.


	104. Chapter 104

CHAPTER 104

EPISODE………………..FAMILY TIES

The SGC was finding out what they could off world, the best they could about the attack that was planned for Earth. They weren't getting much info though. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was at their house, police phone booth mode, with K-9 keeping watch on the scanners to inform them of any developments. So far, nothing yet since Arkad's death. To ensure that the scanning continued uninhibited, they didn't dematerialize it to go anywhere at all. No sight seeing or anything that meant making it take off. Right at the moment, SG-1 was at the base doing their work and such. Outside was a very nice day and they weren't able to enjoy it. That is except for a few people that worked at the SGC. Sam's mom, Janet, Cassandra, Vala, Kate and Rally, along with Sam all went girl shopping. And had been at it for a few hours. Ford was dealing with Sam's different projects while she was out. Vala wanted to go find more clothes and such and Sam actually needed to go out and get more clothes for Sally anyway, plus a few special extras for her and Ford, so they were all allowed to go have fun. Rally went in her car, Sam in hers, and Cassandra in whatever it was she drove. Between the three vehicles, they had enough room to carry everything they bought easily. Janet, Amy and Cassandra were in her car, Vala and Sam were in her Mustang while the other two went in Rally's. Janet and Amy were a little on the furious side when two cop cars pulled all three vehicles over for speeding. They all agreed not to say anything to anyone unless it was brought up. Ford didn't find out about it until a few weeks later when it popped up on their bill. Mostly because Sam agreed to pay for all of them speeding. Sam actually thought he was going to say something when he saw the bill, at least something that would lead to a argument or whatnot. Instead, he shrugged and said he would have been speeding too if he was driving. According to the officer, Sam was the instigator and the one in the lead.

Currently, they were back and not in their SGC issued clothes yet. Rally and Kate went back to their jobs on the base while Vala and Sam were walking through the hallways with bags in their hands. Carter was wearing black knee high boots, as was Vala, different brands though. Sam's zipped in the back, Vala's in the front. Vala had on a black blouse that matched the black knee shorts, a pink and white checkered scarf and one of those tiny metallic looking jean jackets that even if you could button close, wouldn't cover the breast at all. Sam had on a light blue dress, that covered her arms as well, that had red roses all over it. She had about six bags in her hand and Vala had four to six. They got a few stares from the different airmen they passed by and a few civilians but other than nodding, continued on their way.

"They cancelled it? Really? I didn't even know the new season had started." Mitchell said as he came around a corner talking to Siler.

The two men looked up as they noticed the two women approaching.

"Well, there is something you don't see everyday." Mitchell said as they stopped.

A door behind Siler opened and a airman walked out with some tools.

"Um, yes sir. I'm going to…." Siler began.

They all then heard a loud thud, like someone ran into a door.

"OW! What the…." Ford yelled in pain as he backed away from an open door.

Siler poked his head around the door to see the General holding his nose. A airman nearby was saying he was sorry he left it open as the General waved him off and to be careful next time.

"It's areas of the base like this that we need those sliding doors put in." he said holding his hanky to his bleeding nose. "I think I broke my nose."

"Didn't you see it when you came around the corner General?" Mitchell asked as Siler walked off.

"No." he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I did break my damned nose! My mind was elsewhere and I wasn't really looking ahead of me."

"Watching your feet in thought like Daniel does sometimes?" he said as they heard a crunch noise as he reset his nose.

"Must get it from him. Have to yell at him later for it." he said wiping away the blood and then putting the hanky away. "The lovely ladies have returned finally."

"Ah, so you do find me attractive on some level."

"You are a beautiful woman Vala, but I'm not interested."

"Neither am I, but I still like the complement."

"Nice outfits ladies. Have fun?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh yes." Carter said happily. "We all got many different things and looked around at a lot of the shops. I used to worry about paying for things when I went out with others like this, but now, no worries. Cassandra can use her money to further her education for one thing."

"I'm doing a really great job at blending in with the culture of this planet. Sam thinks, in another year perhaps, I might be able to live off the base finally."

"That's good news." Mitchell said.

"So, other than the clothes shopping, where else did you all go?" Ford asked.

"We got pedicures, manicures, mochaccinos, and the most important thing, other than Sally needing new clothes, the Victoria Secret stop." Carter said wagging her eyebrows.

"Ooh." Ford said with a certain smile.

"General, I doubt you really want to learn what is it she got, especially now. I'm doing my best to try not to even think about both of them and god only knows what they picked up at that place." he said getting a small glare from Sam he ignored. "We have a mission off world in less than an hour."

"We'll put these things away quickly then and be right with you." Carter said. "You coming?"

"I don't know if I should…." Ford began as he heard the tone that meant she wanted to drive him crazy by just showing certain items. However, he didn't get to finish as the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter said over the P.A. system.

"We better check this out." Ford muttered.

"Ladies first." Mitchell said with a wave.

"You're eyes better be…." Ford muttered.

"My eyes are on the backs of their heads. I can see yours are not however General."

"Generals privilege, plus I can."

"You might walk into another door, or worse though. Maybe a ladder for instance." Mitchell said as they passed by one a guy was up on.

"You're right, I almost didn't see that there." he said barely avoiding the ladder.

Landry was already in the Gate Control Room as Walter had already closed the Iris and the four were getting close to entering the room.

"Sir, I am receiving a video transmission." Walter said.

"Let's see it."

"Hello? Hello?" a man said on the screen as he tapped it from his side. "Is this thing working?"

"This is General Landry of Stargate Command."

"General! It is a pleasure!" the man said. "I don't get out to your end of the galaxy much, but I have a friend who lives in the area and he speaks very highly of your people. Maybe you know of him, funny little guy with a beard, lives on a planet formerly occupied by a female System Lord."

"I don't….."

"Rovak? Robak? Does the name sound familiar?"

"No it does not. Now, what's this about?" he asked as his patience was starting to wear thin.

"Sir, I have some information for you, information that could impact the very survival of your world." he said with a very happy expression.

Vala was the first one to enter the room, followed by Sam, then Ford and Mitchell. Vala had a look on her face that wasn't happy, nor was it anger. A little more like confusion and disappointment and sadness.

"Jasec?" she muttered.

"You know this man?" Landry asked.

"A little." she said looking away. "He's my father."

Everyone looked at her as she sighed audibly.

"Considering what you are, it makes me wonder if it is true." Ford muttered.

"Oh, I know it is true. They both liked to talk about how much screaming mom did when I was being born. The doctor that helped confirmed that mom also blew his eardrums." Vala said.

"What does he want?" Ford asked looking at Landry.

"He hasn't said yet."

"Vala, is that you?"

"Yes it is." she said looking at the ceiling. "Unfortunately."

"That's great! Sweetheart, how is life treating you?" he asked with the same happy expression.

"Certainly better than you ever did." she said blinking.

"Vala, are you okay?" Ford asked as she shrugged lightly and shook her head.

"Ouch." he said with a hint of pain. "I suppose, for the benefit of your friends there, you're going to want to list the reasons I was such a bad father."

"Oh I wish I could." she said more truthfully than everyone expected, especially after the sarcasm that came afterward. "But a wormhole can only be maintained for 38 minutes!"

He laughed as he spoke.

"You have your fathers wit."

"It's hardly enough time to cover your inadequacies as both a parent and a human being in general." she said still not looking at the monitor.

"And your mother's uncanny ability to hold a grudge."

"You said you had some information for us?" Mitchell asked quickly before they kept going.

"Thank you." Ford muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, let me through and we'll discuss."

"Walter, open the Iris." Ford said waving his hand lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Vala asked.

"If his information turns out to be worthless, and he bothers you even if you do everything to avoid him, you have my permission to shoot him. I can tell by the tone of his voice and the way he is acting I probably ain't the only one that would do so." Ford said.

The Iris opened and he stepped through with a several dozen pieces of luggage that was tossed through as Mitchell and Ford walked down leaving the ladies up in the control room on purpose.

"Hi…" he said cheerily as he walked past the many bags and crates he tossed through.

"Just give me a brief reason why I should let you continue further and not throw you back through." Ford demanded as he crossed his arms. "But keep everything you tossed with us. Which is all going to be gone through thoroughly to make sure there is no bombs or anything else we think is dangerous."

"Okay, I have information about the plan Arkad had about attacking your planet."

"He is dead." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, but the threat he set in motion still exist. I can give you more details….but.."

"Fine. Airman, see he gets to a room." Ford muttered as a couple walked up. "Keep a watch on him as well. And triple search everything he has."

"Yes General." one of them said as they grabbed a bag and left.

They both knew he meant to have the guy put into a room that was monitored secretly, just in case he was going to try something.

"Vala, by the tone of your voice, I get the indication he did something to you, personally…" Ford began asking as he and Mitchell met the two ladies just outside the control room.

"No. He did not rape or touch me inappropriately." she said quickly. "Just a bad father altogether in other ways. I still don't understand what mother saw in him that made them get together so I was born."

"Let's go find out what he wants in exchange for this information. After you two change." Ford said rubbing his eyes again as Sam lightly tugged on his coat to ensure he followed.

SG-1 were all in the room he was in, which was small and had just the basics, plus the hidden cameras, except the bathroom. He tried to be nice and get a hug from Vala, who backed away and had the look like she wanted to kill him.

"Out with it." Ford demanded.

"Ouch. I heard you in particular of the group here wasn't easy to get along with or please. Anyway.." he said quickly after getting looks from them all. "In exchange for sanctuary on Earth, I will give you more information about Arkad's plan. Which involved several naquada loaded cargo ships in preparation for an attack on Earth."

"We're listening." Mitchell said.

"Okay, those said cargo ships are still out there, waiting to be launched. I, just happen to know their locations." he said smiling.

"If this information turns out to be a big lie, trap or a waste of our time, Vala has been given permission to shoot you." Ford said.

"You wouldn't shoot me?"

"Oh, I would." Vala stated.

They all got together later after, reaching out to a few allies to see if they could learn anything. The Asguard they weren't able to get hold of unfortunately. Vala did go off world with Mitchell and Daniel to a few places she felt it was safe to look into while Teal'c went to a few Jaffa planets and asked around.

"He has spent his entire life using people and now that they are looking for him, he is trying to use us as his personal shield." Vala stated as they sat around the briefing table.

"Is it possible he is telling the truth?" Carter asked.

"I doubt it." Vala said. "The few contacts we were able to talk to and such didn't have anything."

"Nor did I get much either. No Jaffa have been able to corroborate any part of his story." Teal'c said.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. hasn't located anything either, nor has the Odyssey." Ford said.

"Cargo ships can cloak though." Mitchell said.

"They can't hide from the T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter said.

"If Arkad was careful enough to cover his tracks, since he probably knew that using Jaffa would be a bad idea with a lot of them being allies with us, someone would possibly alert us to this plan. If there really is an attack, which is and isn't surprising on how Jasec learned about it, though he has yet to tell us how, we might want to just keep watch and find out what we can. Better safe than sorry." Daniel said.

"What does that mean?" Vala asked.

"The surprising part? No offense Vala, but look at your past before you turned around here. It is rather obvious where you gain some of your traits." Daniel said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.

"Obviously, if this threat is real, we can't let not even one ship blow up on Earth. If there is enough naquada in those ships, just one could cause devastating damage. It might even be so big that the SGC would have to unveil its existence to ensure all the countries don't go into world war three." Carter said.

"I agree. The only reason I think it would be a good thing if this plan is real, is because of all the naquada we could gain. Assuming something goes wrong and one is about to explode or does, I just go back and keep it from happening." Ford said.

They nodded in agreement that it was a good idea on that part.

"I guess we're going to check out if his story is true then?" Mitchell asked.

Ford nodded.

"Works for me. Let's get our first clue and head out then." Mitchell said as they all got up.

While they got the info and were getting ready to go off world, Landry felt nostalgic.

"Doctor Lam, are you busy?" he asked walking into the infirmary.

"Not at the moment." she said from her office as he entered. "How can I help you? I don't see anyone injured or…."

"No, nothing is wrong with me." he said waving his hand. "Carolyn, I have been thinking…."

"Oh." she said sighing. "Whenever you preface what you are about to say with those words, what you are actually doing is preparing me for some revelation you just had. Good thing I am already sitting down."

"It's been awhile since I spoke to your mother."

"No, it's been over five years." she said crossing her arms.

"We were married for twelve."

"What brought this on all the sudden?" she asked curious. "Is this because the General and Sam get along so great you are missing mom? I have noticed an increase in personal having better relationships with their spouses because of their advice when asked. Did you talk to either of them or something?"

"Not really, no. I've actually been thinking a lot about it since you came to work here. About reaching out to her again, at least trying to communicate with her again if possible."

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking about giving her a call actually."

"Just like that, just out of the blue?"

"No. That might scare her and I don't want that."

"Okay. Right at the moment, she is in Europe for the next couple of weeks, so, when she gets back, I can call her and put in a good word for you. That work?"

"Thank you." he said solemnly.

"You're welcome." she said with the same tone even though she was surprised he wanted to try to patch things up.

SG-1 was on the Odyssey, flying to the destination Vala's father told them about. They would have taken the T.A.R.D.I.S., but they didn't have those coordinates in the databanks. However, the ship was on the Odyssey.

Mitchell got off the elevator and left walking into the corridor finding Vala leaning against the wall. She followed him as he walked off.

"I think this is all a big con to avoid getting killed or captured by someone he has pissed off out there."

"Probably true. But we have to check this out anyway. If it is a big bluff and he is just trying to hide out, then you get to shoot him. As wrong as it is." he muttered as they headed towards the bridge.

"I think I'd rather shoot him than find the ships. This could also be a trap."

"Which is why the T.A.R.D.I.S. is on board." he said raising a finger.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace and came into orbit of a planet like Earth. The other four were on the bridge, with the T.A.R.D.I.S. behind the Captains chair. Sam was at the station to the right of the Captain while Daniel and Teal'c stood nearby watching her work and the screen she was looking at. Ford was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and doing readings of his own.

"Entering high orbit." Marks said from the left of the Captains chair. "Scanning now."

Mitchell and Vala came in at that moment, she staying by Daniel while Mitchell came over and looked at Marks station.

"What have we got?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm only picking up twelve life signs on the planets surface sir."

"That's it?"

"I'm also picking up a significant concentration of naquada."

"These readings are through the roof." Carter said.

"Looks like the intel was good." Daniel said.

"Sir, we are picking up movement." Marks said.

"We've been detected." Carter said. "They are making a break for it."

"Those ships must not be allowed to escape." Teal'c stated.

"Lock onto…." the Colonel began.

"Raise shields and do nothing else. I'll be right back." Ford said sticking his head out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. quickly before slamming the door.

"General…." the Colonel began as the ship disappeared from the bridge.

"Do I raise…"

"Do it." the Colonel ordered.

"New readings." Carter said. "The ships have all landed. Wait, now they are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm not detecting any signs of life or power sources at all." Marks said.

Everyone slightly jumped as the grinding and winding noise, followed by the air moving slightly happened as the T.A.R.D.I.S. showed back up behind the Captains chair. The door opened and he walked out with his coat burned in a few areas.

"Staff weapons. They used staff weapons." he said brushing a burned spot that kept smoking. "When the zats failed, they grabbed the staff weapons."

"What did you do?" Mitchell asked.

"I had little choice but to kill them all. They tried to self destruct or blow up the naquada and me with it. We now have three new cargo ships and a whole lot of naquada." he said with his hands far apart.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but were are the bodies?" Daniel asked.

"Zatted." he said removing the coat. "Got several more of those and staff weapons along with some stun grenades. We can go home now."

"Marks…"

"Setting course."

"Wow, this mission was a lot easier than it seems it should have been." Carter said as she got up and gave it to another person. "Where did Ford go?"

"Probably to change coats." Daniel said.

"This did seem to easy." Vala said. "Way to easy."

"Perhaps it is because of our good deeds, we are finally getting our due." Teal'c said.

"Nice one T. Now I have to agree with that." Mitchell said.

"For the record, I am happy that everything went so smoothly. I'd rather we had not gotten into a fight or worse, those ships rammed into us. I seriously doubt we would survive the impacts if there is as much naquada as you people say could have been." the Colonel said.

"True. But had they decided on that sort of attack, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields would have protected us." Carter said.

"As much as I am glad his ship is here to help, and did get us those ships and supplies, you all along with it might not be here on my next mission, which means I have to rely on her own power. You understand what I mean?" the Colonel asked SG-1.

They nodded and then went different ways.

Now they were back and the cargo ships and some of the naquada had been given to Area 51. The rest of the naquada was partially given to the SGC for different uses and a good portion was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Because the intel was good, Jasec was given the refugee he sought, despite some people saying otherwise.

"General, this is a bad idea. With all due respect, it's not to late to change your mind." Vala said following Landry through the halls.

"Vala, I made a deal. I'm not going back on my word. Why aren't you bothering General Carter with this?"

"He's busy with something else and I haven't been able to find him. How about a more….um, liberal interpretation of the agreement you made with him? The word, sanctuary could mean accommodations from a tropical island to say, one of this planets more unpleasant penal facilities." she said as they arrived outside the temporary quarters he had been living in.

"Forget it."

She walked off shaking her head as Landry knocked on the door to inform him of what was going to happen with his sanctuary.

A couple of days later, he was off the base and living in a apartment of sorts. With the Air Force watching him closely along with paying for his accommodations and some supplies. They didn't have a mission that day, so SG-1 was working on various jobs they did on the base. Vala was somewhere, probably with Daniel who was in his office last the most of them saw. The other four were in the cafeteria eating a steak meal that Ford had managed to get in this month. Many people were enjoying the T-bone steaks that were rather big. Mashed potatoes, gravy, several pies or cakes, fresh hand made biscuits and steamed vegetables. A lot of people were just waiting to get down there, be it morning or night to eat. There was enough for everyone on the base to have at least two steaks and such so, even though the thought of eating was making many people want to rush down, they all knew they weren't going to not get any. SG-1, minus two, were eating a table of there own like always. There was still enough room for more people, which no one had ever came up asking to sit with them before despite all the times they had been together or sometimes alone. Though for Ford, it was different because sometime personal, usually one person at a time would come up and sit to ask questions, varying from relationship issues, which had happened to Carter a few times, guys for him, girls for her, to also issues dealing with departmental stuff or base issues. Today was different though, because a Lieutenant walked up and asked if she could sit with them.

Personal were always coming and going through the mountain every week. Sometimes some people came, and then after finding out what was happening and requested a transfer rather quickly to someplace safer even though they were watched if they left or were moved to Area 51. Others, jumped at the chance to join a SG team as soon as possible while the rest just were glad to have a job. The General, other than Landry, had to see each new person that came to join the SGC. Depending on their skills and such, would depict which person the two would see. The said Lieutenant he had personally interviewed over three months ago. She had currently yet to go off world and wasn't really looking forward to it either. She was just happy to have a job here. Her skills were rather incredible, including several martial arts which made him wonder a few things because a background check showed she was actually more than her record showed. To which she, the next day when talking to him, admitted she was a Immortal who learned about the place from someone she'd rather not say just yet, but assured him she was completely loyal to America and the SGC.

Kate and Vala had came in proving that she was Immortal and she said she had been around just over three hundred years. Since that day and he letting her stay, working in the botany department, he had seen her at various times during the three months and noticed more than once she was looking at him, staring. But she didn't look at him with interest as to relationship or love sick. It was something else and even though he kept telling himself he needed to ask her about it, he had yet to do so because something came up making him forget. However, today was very different.

"May I sit here with you SG-1?" she asked.

"Lieutenant?" Carter began.

"Cecilia ma'am." she said nervously. "Lieutenant Cecilia Macy."

"I don't mind." Mitchell said giving her a once over.

Teal'c only nodded in agreement as Carter and him scooted over to allow her to sit in front of the General. She was tall for a woman, six foot one. Blood red hair that had a shine to it that was in a pony tail going to the center of her back. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and from what little that SG-1 had noticed of her, either when they were working out or watching her sparring with either Vala or Kate or both together with swords, she was rather imposing. Even though she was sort of on the shy side ever since she arrived, during exercises and sparring, she was brutal. It was like she had some inner demons or something that she wouldn't talk about, but let out the problems on the equipment and her opponents. For someone who didn't want to go off world, she had a lot of fight. However, she would never spar with the General and on the few times he asked, she said no and left quickly. Her physique showed her as a very strong woman. If it wasn't for the face, hair and the breast, though not very big but noticeable, you'd swear it was a man. She won several arm wrestling competitions against many of the men on the base. Except for Teal'c who never took part nor the General because they had no competition. Many men on the base had asked her out, but she so far had turned everyone down and when several women had asked her about if she was interested in the General, she had said no on every occasion and even once said something about it being a sick idea, which confused a lot of people. Mitchell even tried asking her out once, and she thought about it, only to say no the next day.

"What's on your mind Lieutenant, or would you prefer I call you by name?" the General asked.

"Um…" she said more nervous than before. "Cecilia will work, General."

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" Mitchell asked. "You look ready to bolt out of here."

"I…"

The General put his utensils down and looked directly at her, which only made her even more nervous. Even a bit of fear was on her face and a lot of people other than SG-1 noticed. Ford noticed it got a little quiet and turned his head, to which everyone else instantly went back to talking and eating.

"Ever since you have came here Cecilia, you have been watching me discreetly. At first, I thought it was a crush, but other than through the grapevine as it were, you do not have that sort of interest in me. Or is it that?"

"No way." she said a little too quickly.

"Your past must have been something bad at one point because I'm about the only other one who tends to destroy punching bags. It really caught my attention when I watched you on more than one occasion punch one to the point your hands were bleeding. Not to mention the times I noticed you sparring with Vala and Kate. You have some suppressed anger for reasons I have yet to ask about seeing as it is none of my business and you haven't let it affect your work. Not that I get to the botany department much to notice or have heard anything either. However, I once thought it was something I did because you tend to stare at me a lot when you think I'm not looking or noticing, but you don't have that look in your eyes. So, what is it?" he asked putting his hands together under his nose.

She looked down at her plate as she rubbed her hands together in her lap with extreme nervousness.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." he said after she muttered something.

"I….need to speak with you in private."

The tone was like a child seeking help because they were lost. It really surprised everyone that heard it.

"Lieutenant…" Mitchell began when Ford held up a hand.

"How…" he began.

"SG-1 can be there, but no one else." she muttered. "I…."

They got up with her almost rushing out as she held her arms close to her body. Daniel and Vala were in his office as expected as they closed the door while turning off the cameras. She sat down on the cot Daniel had at the back of his office as Mitchell was turning the cameras off.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure." Mitchell said. "She wants to talk to him privately and said SG-1 is the only ones she will let hear whatever it is."

"She's never said much before even when we are sparring." Vala said.

"Cecilia, what's wrong?" the General asked kneeling in front of her as she was holding her arms close to her body. "Has someone did something…"

"No." she said taking a few deep breaths. "I've….been working up…."

"The courage?"

"To talk to you, specifically. Ever since I came here." she said not looking at him.

"Did I do something…."

"Yes."

He stood up as Carter, standing behind him, asked if he knew her.

"I've never seen her before until she started working here."

"She's afraid of something." Daniel said. "Of you apparently."

"I don't know what I could have done." he said confused when she suddenly bolted up standing in his face.

"You left! That's what's wrong!"

All of them were rather startled, even her as she realized what she said and sat down again looking at her lap as she shook with tears. Daniel quickly walked past and pushed Ford back before sitting next to her as she cried into his arms.

"Ford…" Carter began as they had walked back over to the door.

"I don't know who she is." he said while feeling sorry for her.

Teal'c was looking at her, from by Daniel's desk and tilted his head.

"T?"

Teal'c moved over and picked up a picture off the shelf that showed a picture of them off world, though it could be considered on Earth by anyone else who saw it. In the picture, they were all smiling and had a arm around each other in their SGC off world outfits, minus the weapons and vest. But the picture was taken a some time ago before Vala showed up and before Ford had changed. Mitchell was in the picture as was Jack.

"T?"

"Look at this picture Colonel Mitchell."

"It's us, so what?"

"Look at General Carter's face."

"He's smiling like the rest of us."

Teal'c was about to tell him what he saw when Daniel got up with her, telling her no matter what she said, they weren't going to do anything, giving her his personal promise.

"What do you mean about Ford leaving?"

"You…..you are, my father." she stammered out.

It shocked everyone of them while also confusing them as well. Carter called K-9 as Ford asked how that was even possible.

"Over 300 years ago, you met with mom. Not the Colonel." she said sitting on the cot with Daniel next to her as she wiped her eyes with a hanky Daniel gave her. "She was another Immortal that you helped when she was killed, her first death. She was about to be raped during an attack on a village that you were in. You stepped in and stopped them, but not before she was killed first out of retaliation. She was 34 at the time so she was glad to have died then instead of in later years. Because she was new to being Immortal, you stayed there helping her cope with what she was and teaching her how to fight for many years as you both traveled."

She stopped and looked up but relaxed when K-9 was the only one that came in.

"She told me many stories about you, how you looked and what you had in the future. Where you came from in the future and fighting aliens. How eventually you would come across yourself in the future, though I have yet to see it take place since I came here. She says you and her fell in love after staying together for over fifty years and stayed together for another decade. Then one day, you were gone. I was born several months later and when shortly after I turned 23, we were attacked by some Immortal. He had help with him and because I was still a pre-Immortal, I couldn't help. She made me run away and I kept running even after seeing her head taken, but not before she managed to kill his bastard grunts first. I died some years later in a boating accident. Many years later that fucking monster found me and tried to take my head as well, but I killed him and ran before his friends showed up. He has been trying to get me ever since, which is one of the reasons I try to stay here as much as possible. He's in this state, but he hasn't found me yet."

"K-9?"

"She does have a biological match to your gene's Master. However, they are of your genes before you became a Time Lord."

"Back when I was just an Immortal?"

"Affirmative."

"Yet, she is still my daughter, different mother."

"Affirmative."

"How is this possible?" Mitchell asked.

"I have no idea. I can't think of how it would be even if it was me personally who got into the T.A.R.D.I.S. right now to go back and save this woman. It just wouldn't work anyway because of what I am."

"Her description of you corresponds with the look you used to have before your change General Carter." Teal'c stated as he handed the picture to Daniel.

"Yes, this what you looked like. Except the picture she talked about showed another woman who I know is you Colonel, wearing a wedding dress." she said as Ford reached into his pocket.

"This picture maybe?" he asked showing his wallet.

"Yes." she said seeing a picture of him and Carter together in their wedding outfits, from the waist up. "It is exactly as she described."

"I don't show that picture to many people." he said taking the wallet back as he flipped the photo over to show the same sort of picture, but with his current look and her in her wedding dress again.

"Nor do I." Carter said confused. "How is it possible though? K-9 says…"

"Would you be willing to submit to a blood check…"

"Yes." she said wiping her tears away again. "I have been in there many times before, but I will do it again. I would prefer this not get out, not for me, but for you two. I would just like to know why you left?"

"I'm sorry." he said holding one of her hands. "I wouldn't have left someone like that unless there was a extremely important reason and I can't even come up with one. Not even for the world would I leave Sam. If I loved this woman…what was here name?"

"Starsha. I guess I should tell you that my last name isn't Macy either." "Actually, I kinda figured that. You are in the Watchers mainframe and have been under many names. Including Carter as your last name, which is the first time they started keeping records."

"Mom took your name and never told me her original one. I kept it for many years until I had to hide from Lume. Each time that bastard found me, I had to run because I was outnumbered." she said clenching her fist in anger.

"We'll keep you protected." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let him get you. With a name like Starsha, I would remember something like that. But I don't. I done quite a bit of time traveling, but I don't ever remember saving any woman from what you said. I'm sorry if it sounds cruel, but Sam has been the only woman I have ever been with."

"You'll figure it out somehow." she said wiping more tears away. "You and the rest of SG-1. Saving the world is what you do, helping me with this should be a cake walk."

"I'm willing to help." Daniel said.

"As am I." Mitchell said. "Though I have a question. Is the reason you refused to date me because of all of this?"

"I haven't been on a date or let anyone close to me since Lume kept coming after me. I found someone once many years after mom died and after my encounter with him again, in hopes to never see Lume again. But he killed, what was considered my boyfriend because we hadn't gotten that close yet along with several other people. After that, I moved around a lot and have been ever since. Every Immortal I have came across, I ran from if I could or killed in self defense. Really, this is the longest I have been in one place in a long time."

"Well, I am glad to know you aren't after my head." Vala said.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, harms or does…."

"Don't worry about it." Carter said. "If Starsha was here, which I wish she was to help you, even though it would probably cause some big problems, we will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

Lam kept it discrete and blood test were done. It was confirmed she was his biological daughter, but based on his blood test before becoming a Time Lord. The info was kept confidential between Lam, Cecelia and SG-1. Ford wasn't too surprised and even made a comment saying, that's my girl, when he found out that she still had her innocence.

However, even with everything she told them and learned, they had no idea how it was possible she was his, and couldn't think of anything either. Being as she was technically family, and the fact there was a Immortal out to kill her, which they couldn't find because Lume had killed the Watcher along with the three others that had been assigned to him, they were unsure of his whereabouts. But they had a picture and with it, all law enforcement agencies were currently looking for him. She didn't mind the fact she was going to be sleeping on the base from now on until the man was caught and her shyness went away now that she got what she had been keeping for months off her chest. With that being gone and feeling safer than she had felt in so many years, she took Mitchell on his offer for the date. Even though she was 312, the General did come down on Mitchell in front of her, saying to behave and gentlemen like. Mitchell thought he was joking at first until he saw the look in Ford's eyes which made Cecilia laugh. They went out on the date and even though she thought Mitchell was cute and they did have fun, they both agreed it was too weird to go out again because of who she was and him being SG-1, plus the fact they were really far apart in rank.

Three weeks later……..

They were still trying to find out about her and how she was his daughter. Unfortunately, they still hadn't found Lume either, but there was reported sightings from different law officials that he was in Colorado.

Later one night, Vala was in her room, which was still on the base. She was looking through a woman's magazine and had large curlers in her hair as she laid on the bed reading. A white silk robe was all she was wearing as her feet played with a blue velvet throw pillow between them. She looked up as the door was knocked on.

"Come in."

The door opened and Landry came in. Her face dropped slightly as she had hoped it was Daniel. She had also hoped it might had been Cecilia since they had gotten closer. Girl talking and stuff like that since Carter was with Ford at home and the two were left on the base. Cecilia did mention she thought Daniel was cute as well, but wasn't interested. Even though Cecilia wanted to get with someone, she was waiting until the crisis with Lume was over first because until then, he was, even though not there, ruining her personal life.

"General." she said sitting up and closing her robe. "What brings you down here this late?"

"This came for you today." he said handing her a letter.

"Hmm, since when did you assume mail delivery duties at the base?" she asked looking at the envelope.

He laughed lightly and said it was from her father.

"Oh." she said disappointed as she tossed it into the trash can nearby.

"It's been three weeks since he came to Earth, and you've ignored every attempt he has made to get in touch with you."

"Well…" she said thinking of some reasonable reason as she played with a couple pillows. "I've been terribly busy. Sparring with Kate, helping Daniel. Even spending time with Cecilia when Daniel kicks me out of his lab…"

"Vala. Even though we still have no idea how she is the General's daughter, he and Carter took her in anyway as family. Before, the Lieutenant was rather quiet and shy, other than when working out or talking about the latest plant or something dealing with botany. Family is important and should come first, even when they make mistakes or in the General's case, don't know all the facts yet." he said walking past the end of her bed, sort of pacing. "I learned family is more important than the job the hard way. I'm trying to reconcile with Carolyn and her mother right now."

"Were you absent for the first three years of your daughters life because you were too busy running scams out of the Nylus sector? Or…"

"No." he said shaking his head. "I allowed my career to take precedents over the more important things in a family life, such as birthdays, anniversaries, Carolyn's graduation. Memories of things you can't get back or do over."

She stopped playing with a curler as she looked at him.

"Thanks for trying to sympathize, but no offense sir, there is no way to compare your life and mistakes with Jasec's. You had a career occupation. His was a less than noble choice for a career. He'd be gone for months at a time only to return to lay low or to hide, sometimes both to avoid the people and groups he had swindled."

"What were things like when he was at home though?"

It took her a few moments before she could talk as the memories came back.

"Those were the times I looked forward to him gracing us with his presence." she said with some happiness and sadness. "I was young and he was my father. Sometimes he would return late in the middle of the night, and I would wake up to find him sleeping at the end of my bed."

She smiled as better memories returned.

"I was so excited on those times I couldn't wait to wake him and make him tell me about all of his great adventures." she said as the General nodded in a way he understood. "He always had something for me too. A fancy ring, a pretty necklace, some pretty trinket. Stuff he'd bring back from his many travels. I treasured every one of those keepsakes. Memories of my father that I kept stored away under my bed in a box. Then when I got older, I realized what they were, just worthless trinkets meant to curry my favor."

"He might feel different about that."

"No. I doubt it. You don't know him like I do."

"No, I really don't." he said walking over to her trash can and removing the letter. "But what I do know is that he spent every day of the last three weeks trying to get in touch with you, which tells me that you must be very important to him, quite possibly, much more than you think or know."

She looked down at the letter he set on the end of the bed.

"You won't know what he said until you read it. Maybe it will help, maybe it will make things worse." he said tapping it before heading towards the door. "You have some good memories of the times you two spent together when you were a little girl. Those times do count too."

She watched him leave and then reluctantly read the letter.

Jasec was living in a apartment with a variety of items he had brought with him and had been buying. He opened the door finding three people standing there. Daniel and Mitchell were in casual clothes with their leather jackets while the General was there in a silver suit with his coat.

"Doctor Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, General! Come in please!"

By the looks on their faces, they really didn't want to be there but came in anyway. Daniel had his arms crossed while Mitchell had his hands in his pockets. Ford walked in with one hand in his pocket and the other on his cane.

"Are we interrupting something?" Daniel asked as they looked to find several old ladies sitting around with small dinner tray tables playing bingo.

"B-10." one of them said.

"Bingo!" Jasec said going to his small table. "All right ladies, we've got to call it a day. Come on."

He punched his card and then held it up.

"Pay the winner…."

"Ladies, keep your money and leave please." Ford said gently but with conviction.

They quickly gathered their things, and money and then left as he closed the door with the cane.

"What are you doing? That was a friendly game…"

"It was a scam. And against old people who get little to begin with." Ford said miffed. "And this isn't the first time."

"You haven't been a very model citizen." Daniel said.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"The charity phone scam ring any bells?" Mitchell asked. "What was it…..um, Little Pepito needs a new set of kidneys…."

"Um, yeah. Well, the Air Force provides me with a mere pittance…"

"The point is to make sure you don't let everyone in the world know you aren't even an Earthling." Ford growled. "We are keeping a watch on you and several people are starting to think putting you permanently on the base or tossing you onto some other planet where you wouldn't be found is a better idea. I'm starting to agree."

"I am trying to change. Which is why I wanted you guys to come, to tell Vala I am trying."

"You are failing! She wasn't surprised when she was told about your activities." Daniel said. "She told us something like this would happen."

"Look, I just want to see her. She trust you guys and I'm hoping you can get her to come or at least tell her to come to me."

"She doesn't want to come and even if I ordered her to, there is a good chance she'd be arrested for murder. She hates you and from what little she has told us, I can see why." Ford said sternly.

"Please, I really want to see her. Do something to get her to come, anything. I can make it worth your while, if you catch…"

Daniel and Mitchell both agreed it was time to leave as they saw the look in Ford's eyes and his hand start to reach into his coat.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do." Daniel said grabbing Ford by one arm and Mitchell grabbed the other and they pulled him along.

The drive back to the base, all three of them grumbled or complained about how much an idiot the man was and finally understood why Vala was as she was, at least on the wanting of treasure and a few other character traits.

Carolyn did get hold of her mom after she returned and came up to the office knocking on the door. She wasn't surprised, but also was to not find the General in there with her father. Sometimes they were talking about base agendas, personal and filling out forms along with doing signatures. Today, or at least at this moment, her father was looking at a folder while looking out the window at the briefing room.

"Good news, I got a call from mom. She'll be in Colorado Springs on Friday."

"She will?" he said happily surprised.

"Yes, she is passing through and, she agreed to have dinner with you."

"She has?" he said with the same happy surprise.

"Well, so long as I come with and have dinner too."

"Oh…"

"Okay, I thought you would be thrilled.."

"No, I am." he said quickly. "It's great news!"

"Okay." she said seeing he was somewhat thrilled, if not a little shocked. "I'll make dinner reservations for Friday night, somewhere nice?"

"Yeah, yeah." he said nodding.

"Okay." he said as she started to leave.

"Oh, um…" she said turning back around at the door. "You know that brown sports jacket you have with the patches on the sleeve?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Don't wear that." she said shaking her head.

"Okay."

"Good." she said smiling and then walked out.

"Oh boy."

Vala was in her green BDU's with the coat open showing the black undershirt when the elevator opened to show three of her teammates, two in civilian attire.

"Silver, that's new General."

"I thought it looked cool. It's just silver thread, nothing flashy. Sam likes it, but she didn't say why."

"Hmm. So where did you three go?" she asked as they got out of the elevator and she stepped in.

"Your father's place." Daniel said.

"Oh really. Let me guess, he wanted you to talk to me on his behalf in hopes that you could convince me to go speak to his worthless ass."

"I suggest you do nothing and ignore him. He tried to bribe us…" Ford said.

"That's not surprising." she muttered.

"He is a real jerk, but he really wants to see you." Mitchell said. "If anything, you should just go to get it over with so he stops calling here and sending letters…"

"I know." she said.

"You two obviously have some really unresolved issues…."

"I know Daniel. I'm going to go see him right now and get it over with." she said sighing as she punched the button making the door close.

"Hmm." Ford said as she rolled the head of the cane against his chin and walked away. "Come get me if she kills him."

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Where else…"

Jasec came out of his kitchen area that had yellow and orange colored rings hanging over the doorway that almost touched the floor. He tossed a towel aside as the door was knocked on.

"Coming."

Looking out the peephole, he found Vala in civilian attire standing outside, looking miffed. She was wearing a dark green V neck shirt with sleeves and black jeans. He checked himself out in the mirror next to the door before opening it.

"Vala, sweetheart! This is a surprise! I can't even imagine what they said to you…."

"They didn't." she said walking in. "I have not come seeking reconciliation or some deeper understanding of your contemptible behavior in my formative years. I have come for one thing and one thing only."

"Well, if it is chicken casserole, then you are in luck, because I just…" he said smiling as he pointed past her.

"No. I doubt it would compare to the General's cooking anyway." she said pacing back and forth near the entrance to the kitchen. "Catharsis. To that end."

He sighed as she stepped forward taking a deep breath before speaking rather loudly.

"How dare you implicate yourself in my life after all these years?! You were never there for Mother," she said walking around him as he tried to speak. "Even though you always expected us to be there for you whenever you needed a place to hide, or capital to help set up one of your latest scams. My life has been on constant struggle against personal issues that you seeded. And now that I am at Stargate Command, have friends who like and respect me, and I finally am happy with who I am, you think you can come along and jeopardize everything I've worked so hard to achieve! Under no circumstances will I allow you to screw that up for me!"

"Wow." he said as she was breathing hard and not looking his way. "Did you rehearse that?"

"A little." she said and then turned to look at him. "But I meant every word of it."

He nodded biting his lip.

"Right, I'm done then."

"Wait, that's it? You came to tell me all that and then just leave? I even made pie." he said as she walked to the door.

"I've said everything I needed to say."

"But if that was all you had to get off your chest, you could have easily sent me a letter, like I did to you. Instead you came here and went through all that effort to see me." he said smiling. "That must count for something."

"Coming here was only to please my friends at Stargate Command and stop them from giving me any more unsolicited advice."

"Yes, it must be wonderful to have friends who care about you," he said looking away for a few moments. "Who support you in times of need, who believe in you."

"I earned their trust." she stated. "I did not buy, scam or con it."

"I admit, I deserved that. But at least you had the opportunity to gain that trust. You won't even give me that chance."

"You don't deserve it." she said trying to keep from crying.

"I don't suppose there is anything I can so or do that would convince you that I am not lying, that I am honestly trying to change."

"No." she said sternly. "There isn't."

"Well then, before you go." he said as she grabbed the door handle. "This is for you."

She turned to see him holding some necklace up.

"I got it from a trader on Meronat. You know, that little world with the twin suns I used to take you to."

"I remember Meronat." she said nodding, but had a sad look on her face.

"Do you still have your little treasure box? Where you would store all the gifts I used to bring you…" he said as she looked away with tears. "When you were just a little girl."

"No." she said barely keeping herself from breaking down. "I threw that away a long time ago."

"I understand." he said lowering the necklace she wouldn't take. "Thanks for coming at least. I know it is too late, but I want you to know I am sorry."

She barely nodded and turned to open the door only to put her head against it.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No. I think the door is locked."

"Oh, it sticks a little." he said as she backed up and he gave it a few jerks opening it. "There you go."

"Goodbye Jasec."

"For once, in the last twenty years, could you call me dad?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"You haven't earned that right yet, and I doubt you ever will." she said walking away quickly.

She came back to base, still in her civilian attire and walked past the Carter's lab as they were talking.

"Vala, wait! You might want to see this." Carter yelled out as she came to the doorway and the two almost collided.

"Sorry." Vala said backing up and then following her in. "What is it?"

"We found this on the internet." Carter said as she typed on her keyboard.

"We both felt it was better you learned this from us instead of second hand through someone else." Ford said solemnly. "With everything else he has done…"

"On no." she muttered as the screen came up to show a commercial of her father doing a sale of a product that was suppose to be stardust that many people, including big celebrities used.

"I'm sorry Vala." Carter said as the commercial ended.

"And after all that bullshit about trying to change." she muttered as she walked out before tossing back a thanks.

Mitchell turned the video off that showed that said commercial after he had been brought in. Jasec was wearing a shirt with lots of fish on it and some green khakis and sitting in the middle chair with the windows behind him as Mitchell sat on the table by him.

"Yeah um, it is not real stardust."

"Ya think?" Ford said sitting at the head of the table. "You said you wanted to change and even told Vala that, but here we find another scam you are pulling. I'm about ready to drop you off on some planet with a Stargate and let you figure out how to survive from there. Vala thinks we should send you to Atlantis and let the Wraith have your hide."

"She was joking…what's a Wraith?"

Ford groaned and rubbed his face.

"This is my fault."

"We wouldn't have gotten the intel from him otherwise. By sheer luck alone, he hasn't leaked or made people aware of what really goes on here." Mitchell said.

"I'd rather deal with someone I could kill in self defense. Like a Goa'uld or Prior."

"I was selling people hope."

"It was glitter shavings in a small tube." Mitchell stated. "For twenty bucks a pop. Look, you are here as a guest on this planet. Like Vala who was a guest until she gained our trust and respect, you will also have to follow our rules like everyone else."

"Come on, I have to make a living."

"You have enough to make a living!" Ford practically shouted. "You are doing much better than a lot of people out there in our world. You are practically a freeloader!"

"Here's how it is going to go. No more scams, no more cons and for god's sake, if we learn you are taking from the elderly people like that again, you will be reckoned with. Understand?" Mitchell asked sternly.

"Yes. I got it." he said tiredly.

"Good. This is your last chance. Teal'c will escort you out."

"I appreciate the second chance." Jasec said as he got up.

"This was the third chance." Mitchell said.

"Are you sure? Oh right, Peptio…" he said laughing.

"Get out." Ford growled.

The airman escorted him out quickly as Mitchell rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head.

"If it wasn't for all that naquada and those ships, I would go back and kick myself for letting him on the base. I can be such an ass sometimes."

"We all make mistakes. But this was a deal, not something we could really do anything about."

"Still feels like we got the shaft anyway."

"Anything on Cecilia?"

"Well, she's trying to remember what year and the exact place she was at when Starsha died and other details her mom told her. If we can pin point that down in history, we can go back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and find out….why I left and such. I still don't get how I am the father. Though I can't deny I see things in her that I see in myself."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both. Got my jaw and strength. Plus naquada in her blood. Not as strong as Sally, but then this Starsha didn't have a Tok'ra or Goa'uld in her." he said standing. "Hopefully we will get to the bottom of this soon. I hate seeing that hurt in her eyes. Makes me feel even more guilty about something I don't but should remember, but I am pretty sure I have no memory of."

"What are we going to do when we do find out about the past, why you left and such? We do anything, it will change history."

"I don't know. We can't save Starsha as far as I can tell. She said she saw her mother die so…" he said trailing off. "But I mostly want to find out about, me."

"You don't think you could fall in love…."

"If I was trapped 300 years in the past and knew I had no way of getting back to the future until some major technology came around, yeah, I'd probably find someone. Even Sam admits she wouldn't find it surprising if I did move on, despite how much I say I wouldn't."

"Keep us apprised."

Teal'c was walking with Jasec out of the control room and towards the elevator.

"May I offer you some advice?"

"Any input that would help me better myself would be greatly appreciated."

"Perhaps three words." Teal'c said sliding his card. "Be less annoying."

"Hmm."

"And, if you have no intention of reforming your ways, which I suspect you do not, perhaps it is best you have nothing more to do with your daughter."

"Let me tell you something big boy," he said not noticing the raised eyebrow that Teal'c gave him out of the corner of his eye. "Me and Vala have an understanding. An unspoken bond that…."

He stopped as Teal'c stood in front of him with a menacing look.

"She'll get over it. Hey, Vala!" he said seeing her down the hallway. "Are you free Friday night? Please say yes, I have to tickets to this, "Virginia Dialogues" show. I don't know much about it, but the tickets were very hard to get."

She ignored him and kept walking going into the control room as quickly as possible.

"To think I was just starting to believe in you." she said as she kept walking.

He sighed and then got into the elevator asking what Teal'c was doing Friday night.

A few days later, everyone was busy doing different jobs and SG-1 still hadn't a mission come up yet. Cecilia was looking through many old history books and such, mostly stuff the General was able to get from the Watchers. Lume still hadn't shown up but had been spotted and nearly killed three cops. She was just glad she was safe and accepted even though Ford didn't know how he was the father. Because too many people started to suspect he was having an affair, SG-1 and Cecilia decided to tell everyone the truth, which blew what little betting pool was going on, thankfully not by Walter, but also calmed everyone's nerves and got them to stop thinking the affair thing. She even had her own room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and one in the large mansion they all had. Thanks to the General, Kate and Vala, her skills in swordsmanship were getting much better and she began learning to duel wield like Ford liked to do.

Currently, everyone was busy with their daily agendas. Vala was helping Daniel with some part of his job, which at the moment was bringing a few boxes into his office. He was writing on a pad while looking at something as she came in with a box that was big enough to hold four gallons of milk, but had some artifacts or books in it.

"Here's the last of them." she said sitting it in another box.

"Thanks." he said making another note and then looking up. "Vala?"

"Yes." she said turning from the door.

"Have a seat, please?"

"Okay." she said with a shrug. "What is it?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said with another shrug.

"Well, you are obviously disappointed."

She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Well gee, my ass of a father is living on this planet and causing a lot of trouble for the SGC. Wouldn't you be disappointed to if your father…." she said sarcastically before trailing off.

"I probably would be if I knew exactly what you grew up with around him back then? You don't talk about you past much."

"I'd rather not either. His actions don't surprise me if that is what you are wondering. I had told you all what he would probably do and oh look, he's doing just what I thought he would. I am disappointed in myself for having thought there was even a small chance in hell that he was telling the truth."

"Maybe he was."

"Did you see that scam about the stardust crap?"

"Yeah, but he isn't doing any more scams, at least none that we have seen yet. Look at yourself. When you first arrived, we all were rather skeptical about even allowing you to stay here, but you changed and have gained more than our trust, you became family to us. As to us I mean, SG-1. It could be he just needs time to try to change. Even you still have rough spots every now and then."

"Yes. But for me, I really wanted to change. I was sick of what I did every day to survive. I like helping people and want to continue to do so. Jasec is only here to hide out like the many other times he has done so in the past. Given the chance, he would up and leave if he had a ship or access to the gate once he got tired of being here."

"Vala, you originally came here do find treasure and leave. But instead of running away, you stayed and decided to change. It was very difficult for you and still is sometimes. None of us know your father like you do, who, as we can tell, does many of the things you did to survive day to day. It was hard but you overcame the temptation to fall back into your old ways of doing things. Only you can sympathize with him on that level and help him to change, or at least try. It is you he wants to talk to."

"Fine." she muttered as she got up. "I'll talk to him, but I seriously doubt he is really wanting to change."

She started out the door only to turn around at the last second.

"If I have to do this, you're coming with me." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, very well. I could use the fresh air."

Dressed in civilian clothes again, she wearing a blue blouse with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans, Daniel was in green slacks and a black T-shirt that had a design of some sort on the right shoulder area and his leather jacket. She knocked on the door and then looked into the peephole.

"Jasec, it is me, Vala. Open the door."

"Maybe we should come back."

"Oh no. I don't even want to be here." she said reaching into her left cuff and pulling out a lock pick.

"Do I even want…." he asked with a sign as she worked on the door lock.

"Talk to Ford if you are that upset. Besides, I did this a lot before I came to this planet. And we need to find out why he isn't here anyway." she said opening the door. "Way too easy. Jasec?"

Daniel shook his head following her in and she called his name again.

"Dad?" she asked looking in the bedroom.

"Hello. Hmm, he's not in here either." Daniel said from another room near the bedroom.

"I knew it." she said lifting a pair of flashy boxers off the bed. "He took the ankle monitor off."

Daniel looked at the blinking device as she tossed it into his arms.

"I told you he's been playing you all for fools." she said looking around the room. "If he's decided to leave, it is unlikely we'll find him again. However…."

"Yes, Ford could use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go back and find him…" Daniel said as he dialed his cell phone. "An easier way is to look for him by the subcutaneous transmitter that Doctor Lam implanted in him during his last physical."

"That works. I can only imagine what he is doing."

"Hey Sam, it's Daniel."

"Hey Daniel. What's up?" she asked as Daniel also heard Sally saying something in the background to Ford.

"We got a little problem. Jasec took off his ankle bracelet."

"He did hmm. That figures." she said telling Ford.

At the SGC, Carter was sitting at the computer near Walter as the rest of SG-1 came up.

"Jasec ran hmm?" Mitchell said.

"Not very far. He's six miles west outside of Colorado Springs." Ford said.

"Have we dispatched a team to the area?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, Daniel and Vala just got there." Carter said and then touched the earpiece on her right ear. "Daniel?"

"Yes." Daniel said as they got out of the black suburban somewhere in the woods. "We've parked and are proceeding on foot."

Back at the base, they had a radar system watching the area on the screen. It showed a red blinking dot that indicated Jasec while two gray dots were slowly moving towards it.

"You two are headed right for him." Carter said.

Jasec and another man were standing in the forest, in a small area that had a few smaller trees nearby letting more sun onto the ground than in the deeper parts of the trees. The two were walking up slowly as Jasec was talking.

"One, let's start over again. There's seven total. Three for you, three for me, and one for me, it's called the house, as we call it."

"I didn't think your father had any friends here on Earth." Daniel said pulling his nine from his coat.

"Neither did I." she said from behind the large tree.

"You can't go back on this deal. We had an arrangement." Jasec said. "Look, do you have a superior I could talk to?"

"Jasec?" Daniel said.

The other man, wearing a hoodie with a green shirt and tan slacks with a tan jacket turned as he activated a zat gun. However, his aim sucked as he shot the tree instead of Daniel who lifted his gun and fired quickly hitting his target. The man dropped down near Jasec as Vala came out. Jasec wave his hands at them as she walked up and moved the hoodie aside, which showed a star like mark on his forehead.

"Jaffa." she said standing.

"Let's go Jasec." Daniel said waving the gun as she started dragged the body.

"Oh no. Get over here and help or I will shoot you too."

He grunted and grabbed the legs as Daniel followed behind them.

Jasec was placed in the brig for the moment as the rest of SG-1 was talking in the briefing room. Even Landry was there and he picked up a small device off the table giving it a look over.

"Jasec was carrying that with him." Carter said. "He must have had a contact on Earth already or he hid it very well in all that luggage he brought with him. It's a short range communicator that he must have used to contact the Jaffa."

"I think he snuck it in with his personal effects." Vala muttered.

"It turns out we didn't get all the ships intended for the attack." Mitchell said.

"That is good and bad news." Ford said from the window he was leaning against. "Another ship and naquada for us."

"Hmm. That is good news." Landry said. "What's the bad news?"

"The said ship came here very early, and has been here all this time waiting for the order to strike." Mitchell said.

"We've used the T.A.R.D.I.S. to look for it, but they must have shut the whole ship down completely and are using something to mask the energy signature or something close. It could be the naquada isn't even in the ship and is somewhere else in this system. They could be waiting for the order, in which they leave the planet cloaked and then grab the naquada only to come back and blow it up and the target area." Carter said.

"Can't you scan the entire system?" Landry asked.

"We have. There is a lot of naquada in the asteroid belt, but it is spread out over millions of rocks. There is even some in the rings of Saturn. And a few of the moons as well. Whether those concentrations we have detected are the naquada we are looking for is unknown though. There is so many areas that have that much or more that even if I took off now and looked at each area, it would take months. A lot of it is just concentrations of the stuff in veins of the rocks or in the moons." Ford said.

"Did he give a reason why he didn't say anything about this ship?" Landry asked.

"Profit reasons." Vala said.

"He knew a bunch of Jaffa from a weapons smuggling ring he used to run at one point." Daniel said.

"He gave us enough intel to grab our attention, we got the others and he got his refuge here where his plan was to get the naquada from the Jaffa…" Mitchell said.

"Who he says had second thoughts about blowing up something that big on Earth, mostly because of retaliatory reasons they were sure would come bite them in the ass really soon." Daniel said.

"He planned on selling the naquada to some people he knew in another sector near by and splitting the profits." Vala said.

"Did we find out where this ship is possibly?" Landry asked.

"No. The Jaffa contact was the man Doctor Jackson shot." Mitchell said.

"Are you sure that you can't detect this ship at all with the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Landry asked.

"We assume it is cloaked." Carter said. "And if they landed it, cloaked, in certain areas of the planet, it could be interference that is keeping us from finding them."

"It could be they have the ship completely powered down and have the naquada off in the solar system like we said too." Ford said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. is doing continual scans currently with K-9 keeping watch."

"I don't know if it is true, but Jasec said the naquada is marked to ensure no double crossing took place. But he knows how to scan for it and said he'd calibrate our sensors to help find it." Carter said.

"Let me guess, he turned around saying he'd help if he got to keep the naquada since we got all that other naquada and the ships." Vala said.

"We frowned upon that idea to which he said he'd share the profits fifty-fifty." Mitchell said.

"Did you give him a better offer?" Landry asked.

"Yeah. I told him he could give us the info or else Vala gets to shoot him." Ford said.

"Would you really shoot…." Landry began.

"I have killed for less General. That was before and after my experience as Quetesh. I gave up on him long ago. Even when he had the chance to help me when I was a Goa'uld, he left instead to go do something else."

They all left and two of them went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. in her office to continue looking. It wasn't much of a surprise when they found the naquada hiding in a deep cavern, under a sophisticated cloak on the moon. As for the ship, that was something they didn't find yet. Because the cavern wasn't big enough to let the T.A.R.D.I.S. change into something a little better than a small storage shed, it took them and several other personal from the base a good couple of hours to actually get it loaded into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Once back at the base, they unloaded most of it and then went back to looking for the ship. Not only because it might have naquada in it, though doubtful, but because it was better if no civilians found it by accident and such. Besides, it was another cargo ship for them to have in Area 51.

Landry was reading a file when his phone rang.

"Landry here."

"Hi, I'm just calling to let you know about dinner tonight." Lam said as she signed off on a chart.

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"You forgot already?"

"Um, yeah. Just this business with Jasec and such. I completely forgot."

"Well, mom is leaving tomorrow morning. We both expect you to be there. Unless General Carter can't take over for tonight or something important that ensures that you really have to stay on the base, we can't reschedule."

"I'll talk to him. He knows how important family is and I seriously doubt he'll keep me here. I admit, I am very nervous about doing this, but I want to try and make up for my mistakes in the past."

"Hey, we found…oh." Ford began.

"He just walked in. I'll get back to you Carolyn." he said handing up.

"What's up sir?" the General asked as he and Carter, along with Jasec walked in.

"Family issues. I plan on trying to go to dinner with Carolyn and her mother tonight. I was going to ask if you could stay here and watch the place."

"Sure. All we have to do first is go get the ship and then come back."

"I assume you two along with the rest of SG-1 have got a plan of action already?"

"Yes sir." Carter said. "We're going to go in, using the T.A.R.D.I.S. of course, and sneak up on them. Well, Ford is going to take out the Jaffa or at least distract them. It really depends on the situation once we get there."

"Where is it?"

"30 miles from here. They had planned on blowing the ship up and taking the Stargate out at the same time. Considering the amount of naquada there would have been, it would have reached this far." she said.

"I'm going to have to go with. I know these Jaffa, they trust me. You can get the ship and naquada much easier." Jasec said.

Though they had told him about getting the other ships on the planet he told them about in the beginning, they didn't say they got the ships and the naquada. They just told him that they had been taken care of. And the trip to the moon, they didn't tell him about either.

"No, you are staying here." Landry said.

"You really are going to need my help."

"I doubt see why. We'll be back soon." Ford said as they started to leave.

"The cargo ship is rigged."

"What?" all three of them asked.

"I thought I mentioned it. Oh well. Um, the Jaffa, Te'rak, told me the cargo ship is rigged to explode in the event anyone tries to move it, or use it without putting in specific code. I have the override code."

"Take him with you." Landry ordered with a certain tone. The tone, if this guy dies in a fire fight, good riddance.

"Oh goodie. Now I can see what this ship of yours is that you keep talking about."

"A word of warning…" Ford said as they left. "The ship is alive and will kill you or stop you from tampering, exploring and from trying to steal."

"How's that possible?" Jasec asked as he followed.

They landed right by the ship, or at least where the sensors said it was even thought they couldn't see it. Jasec had not left the control room seeing as he wasn't allowed any further in. Once outside, Carter pointed her Sonic Screwdriver and made the cloak fall. Jasec was right about the code and once he used it, the ship was theirs. The only reason that they were able to even land and get close to the ship was because the Jaffa were off busy dealing with two other people. SG-1 was taking the ship while Teal'c and Ford were dealing with the five Jaffa a few hundred feet away. They were firing their staff weapons, while wearing full armor at the two hiding behind some trees. Teal'c was using a zat gun as was Ford because they wanted survivors to find out the more about the attack, such as if there was any other ships. Mitchell and Vala came up from behind the Jaffa shooting them with zats ending the short battle quickly. With the Jaffa in custody, Carter returned to the SGC with them and SG-1 while Ford flew the ship over to Area 51. Jasec was surprised the naquada wasn't there and they acted like they were surprised too. Once the ship was in Area 51, he called the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went back to the SGC.

Ford took over from Sam who was in charge at the moment since Landry had left. He managed to get to the dinner a few minutes late, but both girls were happy to see him and rather surprised he actually came. It shocked Carolyn, half way through dinner and all the talking that was going on, when her father, other than apologizing for his mistakes and secrecy, said he was going to tell Kim what it was he and Carolyn really did, but later at his or her house, if she wanted to know. Needless to say, Kim, even after hearing it all and agreeing to signing the papers, still was shocked at the news.

Because Vala did not want him there and Jasec was too much of a pain in the ass for the Air Force to watch, much less any other branch, he was told he could leave, which he practically jumped at the chance of doing and tried to get Vala to join him. She said no as expected. After he had packed up all his things, which was about another dozen more with the current ones he had, he left to some other planet that he specifically requested to go to.

Vala, in her room that night, took the necklace he gave her before leaving and put it the treasure box under her bed that she had kept all those years, even though she lied and didn't tell him otherwise about the fact she did actually still have it. The door was knocked on and she quickly hid the box back under her bed along with the letter he had sent her weeks before.

"Hey Sam, what brings you here?" she asked as Sam came in with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Figured you could use the company. After everything that happened."

"What about Sally?"

"She's with my parents at the moment. They are doing a few things together since it has been a couple of weeks since she got to see them for more than a few hours."

"And you're not getting it on with Ford?"

"Well…" she said blushing slightly as she poured the drink into the glasses. "We probably would but he is helping Cecilia. She tracked down where and when finally and they went back in time to find out about what was going on."

"Why didn't you go with?"

"The main reason, jealousy. That and I felt I might be in the way personally, plus she asked if I didn't go just in case. She could see I was jealous and didn't want to cause trouble."

"Where's the rest of the boys then?" she asked taking a drink.

"Cameron has a date, I think with that girl Amy. Daniel is totally exhausted, mostly because he didn't get a lot of sleep the night before from staying up late doing work."

"Again?"

"Yes again." Carter said with a smile. "I remember those days. As for Teal'c, he had planned on going to…..a show, ahem, he got tickets from Jasec."

"What's so funny? It isn't often you look embarrassed Sam."

"He showed us the tickets and asked if either of us wanted to go. I think Cecilia was more shocked than Ford and I. Needless to say, Teal'c was shocked as well and left going home for the night."

"What were the tickets for?"

"Ever heard of the Vagina Monologues?"

Vala started choking as she swallowed wrong and Sam broke out in laughter with her shortly after Vala got her breath back.

Just over three hundred years in the past……..

The T.A.R.D.I.S. landed in a village that was still in existence in 2007, it was just more modernized at that point where here, there was horses, carriages and stuff of that age. According to the history, two people, a tall man with black hair and a strange coat along with a woman who was with him, also wearing a coat similar to his, came to the village, only passing through but ended up saving many lives from a group of bandits who tried to rob, rape and pillage the place. Heroics wasn't really the thing that made the two so, important to the history of the village, but the fact that the woman was wearing leather pants, made from that era obviously. And she had complete freedom even though she was not married to the man or his slave or servant. Which bothered many of the men in the village because they felt a woman was suppose to know their place which was in a dress and scrubbing floors, cooking meals and having babies, or at least sex on demand to some points. She knew how to fight and fought well, along with having a lot of strength, plus could out drink any man in the village, which pissed the men off further.

They stayed cloaked and with a device he was able to create that Cecilia wore on her wrist, it also cloaked her Immortal energy signature. Kate couldn't feel her presence at all when they tested it before leaving on the trip they were on. At the moment, they were really surprised they had found the two. The woman was very beautiful with long red hair, a bit thinner body than Sam but stood at six foot one. Her eyes were blue and she looked as tough as nails with the hard yet very beautiful face. Even though she was flat out drunk.

Ford was amazed to find himself looking at himself. Before the change as Cecilia had said. He was clearly taller than the woman he had one arm around as he was practically dragging her with him instead of carrying her. The coat was very similar to the one he currently wore, but it was made of the leather for that era, patched here and there and quite a bit thicker. The clothes underneath were also leather of that era but the shirt was a button up type shirt, only done with string instead, like a shoe. The boots were leather with no thread. The woman, Starsha, had a coat like his, but with more stitches in it, but a blue shirt to his white on. If it wasn't for the conversation that followed, anyone would swear they were a married couple.

"Jesus Christ help you Starsha. If I hadn't came in when I did, you'd be on the floor or table getting gang raped." Ford said as he trudged along with her on his shoulder as she was practically dragging her feet because of how drunk she was.

"Ah. Those idiots had nothing on me. I could still fight my way out with my fist if I had to." she said with a little slur to her voice. "Besides, I wouldn't let any man but you touch me that…."

"Stop." he said stopping and turning to her. "We have talked about this and I don't want to go over it again."

"We've been together for fifty years and not once have you ever gave into my advances. She won't even be alive for another three hundred years. And you've said…."

"Enough!" he said pointing a finger as she kept talking.

"She said that if she were ever to die, she would want you to go on. You've been around since God himself walked the Earth and yet you still won't let her go."

"I can't! I like you Starsha, a lot. But I can't break my promise."

"She isn't even born! And she died thousands of years ago too!"

He let go of her and walked away in a huff as she dropped face first into the dirt. People only watched to see what would happen as he kept walking and then stopped, sighed and then picked her unconscious body off the ground as they left the village.

"Why do I even bother anymore? You get drunk as often as possible and keep at me to sleep with you. I'm better off leaving you behind someday." he said as he kept walking.

"Mom never said you spoke to her like that." Cecilia said with tears in her eyes as they slowly followed from behind. "It is you…"

"Yeah, it is me. But I don't know…..oh my god." he said stopping as he realized who was walking away from him. "That isn't me."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said as they turned around.

"But I don't understand."

"You will in several moments." he said.

Once inside and getting a lock on their two signals, he went forward in time and then landed nearby in the forest in a different part of the world, in Canada. There was a town that the two were staying by, living in a abandoned hut just outside of town. Ford was looking at some of the weapons, clothes and a few other things while she was in what was then called a shaman shop on the outskirts of the town.

"What is she doing?" the General muttered as they watched from outside the hut.

"Buying….some herbs or something of the like." Cecilia said as her mother bought the item and left.

"I hate to do this to you Ford, but you give me little choice. I want you so bad it hurts and this is the only way I can make it happen."

"What the hell…" the General muttered as he watched her walk off.

"I don't get it." Cecilia said as they followed her back to Ford and then helped him with the supplies as they left the village. "Mom said you two got along so well and fell in love."

"There are some weird herbs out there and….it is possible she drugged, me and eventually they got together or…." he said so confused as they followed along quietly.

Later that night, Ford had made food for them that night inside the small hut. It was made of wood with some holes it in, three rooms, two of which were bedrooms with new beds he had gotten a couple weeks ago. The kitchen and living room were the same room which had many supplies and their belongings. The General noticed a sword, the same one that the Asguard gave him many years ago, which he didn't use anymore hanging inside one of the rooms. The scabbard was different and well used, but the handle and hilt still looked rather new despite the obvious age. He was surprised to find his guns hanging up near the sword, looking almost as new as the day he had them created, but slightly tarnished. The food was on the table and Starsha was getting the tea ready.

"Did you feed the horses?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." he said shaking his head as he got up and walked out.

The two watched as she put the tea on the table and then slipped the items she bought from the shaman into his tea cup. She then ripped part of her shirt under her arm before sitting down at the table. After another couple of minutes, he came back in and then sat down. They said a prayer over the meal thanking God and then started eating. They talked about various subjects, not knowing they were being watched from the doorway leading outside.

"The bath should be ready soon." he said taking a drink.

"You go first."

"You usually go first. Why the change?"

"I ripped my shirt." she said holding up her right arm showing the pit had a hole. "I'll spend my time fixing it while you take the bath. I plan on going to bed after the bath anyway. Been a long day."

"I know." he said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "Helping with building that….whatever building it was really took a lot out of me today. Usually not this tired."

"That was some big boards. Go take the bath before the water gets to hot and you burn and boil instead of getting clean."

"Alright." he said walking out and going behind the hut.

On a large raised rock, there was a metal tub of sorts big enough for two people. Under the metal on the large flat rock that was obviously cut by his sword, was burning logs. Around the large rock was a good three feet of dug out dirt and a line of rocks around that to keep embers from popping out and burning down the hut or trees. Cecilia covered her eyes and then turned to look inside the side window as Ford stripped.

"You're watching?" she asked very quietly.

"I've seen my own body before." the General said looking away as the loin cloth made into underwear of some fashion were dropped and Ford got into the water after putting the fire out.

"Starsha, did you say something?"

"No." she said sticking her head out the window. "Is someone here?"

"I don't see anyone or hear anything." he said as he started cleaning himself. "Take a look around just in case."

Starsha did that going around the hut and even looking down the path.

"No one around I could tell, but there is evidence of two people walking by here recently. I didn't see anything of ours taken though."

"I thought I saw tracks as well earlier when I was looking after the horses. I guess someone came by and kept going." he said as she stood outside the fire line.

"Whoever they were, they did look in the house, but I don't think they entered. If they did, I don't see any evidence other than the footprints by the front door."

"Hmm. Probably some people just traveling and they stopped to see if anyone was home."

"I'm going to do the dishes and then fix my shirt." she said walking away.

"Alright." he said laying back with a yawn.

They watched as she set the dishes in some soapy water and then fixed her shirt quickly, all in the matter of ten minutes. She came back out and walked up slowly to the bath.

"Ford?"

His head was back with his arms out on either side of the tub as he slept.

"Hey Ford. You fell asleep in the tub again." she said shaking him a few times.

He still didn't get up or wake.

"I guess that stuff I bought actually worked." she said and then looked into the water before reaching in. "That stuff worked too. Better work fast before it wears off."

They were both surprised when she stripped naked and then got in, but he looked away quickly before seeing anything. It wasn't too hard to figure out what Starsha was doing by the sounds of the water sloshing and her moaning slightly. They both walked away and went back to the front of the hut. They were both so stunned that they didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Oh my god. It was all a lie." Cecilia stated as she kept from crying loud enough her mother would hear. "She…."

"I'm sorry." he said feeling more horrible than she was as he hugged her. "I didn't think…."

"We had no idea." she said as tears flowed anyway. "I can't believe…."

They both shut up as she came around the corner carrying him into the hut and then placing him in his bed. They were both clean and completely dry, but totally naked. Instead of leaving his room, she got into his bed and, went at it again. They both left and went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. stunned and came back that morning. Both were dressed and getting ready to eat.

"Why was I naked in bed this morning?" he asked as she was making eggs.

"You fell asleep in the tub. I had to carry you out, dry you off and put you to bed. You are heavy and seeing you naked was driving me so crazy that I didn't even try to dress you. That's why you slept naked. I always sleep naked so I don't know why you don't to."

"I always hurt myself." he muttered as he took a drink of the coffee they had.

"Considering what I saw, I'm not surprised. You're never going to sleep with me are you?" she asked seriously as she turned and set the pan of eggs on the table.

"Starsha…" he began and then stopped when he saw the very serious look on her face. "I'm sorry. I do love you, but I can't."

"Even though, if you live another three hundred years and see her, you won't be able to have her because she'll be with…another you. Unless the time line is changed as you think it is. In which case you will have to go back into the past again and fix it."

"Yeah, I think it is screwed so I'm pretty sure I have to go back and fix history."

"Which means I may never exist then. In which case, loving me wouldn't be a bad thing."

"You are Immortal. And as much as I would like to, I promised myself I wouldn't. If I do, then I will get closer to you and then end up…."

"You don't want me there in the future in case you have to go back."

"I didn't say that." he said quickly. "Nor is that what I don't want. If I have to go back to change everything, I could not take you with me. You would have to stay in this timeline, which would cease to exist along with you, and it would kill me to know I had left you to basically die to change history. That is why I don't want to get any closer than what we have."

"Which is nothing." she said sitting down. "I can't do this anymore. If I can't have you, then I'm leaving. You can do whatever you plan on doing and I'll go wherever and live my own life."

"Starsha…."

"No! If you can't love me they way I want, then I am moving on. Now choose!"

"I'm sorry I can't give you want you want." he said sadly as he looked away from her pleading eyes.

"If only you knew." she said through tears.

"Take whatever you need, except my sword and guns." he said as walked out to get her horse ready, plus the wagon for her to take.

After an hour, she left with the cart full of her things plus a couple other items. Ford packed up his stuff, got onto the horse and went to town to sell off the items he didn't need like she was doing and they parted company never seeing each other again.

Cecilia broke down crying in his arms inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. as they went back to the future. Sally was already asleep and Carter was reading a book downstairs when the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed inside the house. She got up and went in finding the hidden bed in the wall out with a teary eyed, but asleep Cecilia in the bed curled up. Ford was sitting with his back against the end of the bed.

"What happened?" she asked quietly as he got up and started out the door.

"It was all a lie." he muttered as he sat on the couch.

"What….I, explain."

"I am and am not her father."

"That makes…." Carter began when the door was knocked on lightly. "Who would be here…"

It opened and a slightly looking older version of the Alternate Timeline Ford walked in with a Carter who was obviously older, but didn't really look it.

"Hmm. You weren't kidding about the change. Wish I could trade places and see what being a Time Lord is like." he said looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S. and then looked in. "Who's the girl?"

"Your daughter." the General said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Ford said as the other two got up and walked in with them following.

The General told them about the trip Cecilia and he went on and everything they saw. Both Sam's were rather shocked at the news. Then he told him everything Cecilia told them and what she thought was the truth, until today.

"You watched her…um…"

"Rape." the General said lightly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. It is and isn't. Thinking back, I did find it strange that it seemed….um….like I had a dream I hadn't had in a long time. I thought she was moaning about something else in her sleep, but it was because she was….um, on me. God, you have any idea what was in that tea?"

"You still the only one that has any sex dreams?" the A.T. Sam asked her counterpart as the General shook his head saying he didn't check the tea out.

"Yes." Sam said. "He avoids it as much as possible too. We have to change the sheets almost every morning anyway so…"

They stopped talking as they noticed the looks they were getting.

"Sorry." they said together.

"I wish I had known. Damn it. I should have gone with my instincts and stayed with her." Ford said walking over and kneeling by the bed. "Did she say what she wants to do?"

"She forgives you. After seeing what the SGC has gone through and many of our missions reports and such, SG-1 specific, though mostly about me, she understands why things happened the way they did. I told her what you told me about living those five thousand years and going back and all that. She likes being with the SGC, but wants to be with you if you'll take her."

"Have all her things placed in that storage unit. You know the one." Ford said as he brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "We'll take her with us and take care of her now."

"What about Lume?" the General asked.

"That dumb ass left Colorado shortly after this point in history. I didn't know why, but I do now. He became a major criminal off world many years later only to be killed on a deal that went bad."

"How many years later?" Sam asked.

"We can't tell you that." A.T. Sam said. "Though I wish I could."

"How old are you? You look almost the same age as I do."

"80 plus." she said happily. "In the future, there are some creams and other things, which are safe, from other planets that do wonders for the skin, not to mention foods that help keep the body really healthy. I may be old, but I don't look it."

"I wonder what I'll look like in that time period."

"You two are still alive, at least as far as we can tell." Ford said as he gently picked Cecilia up as she curled into his arms crying in her sleep. "No surprise with you, General. I went really far into the future once, I won't say how far, but it was far, and your name was still big and you were still around. I didn't check any further beyond that though."

"What are we going to say happened to her?" Sam asked.

"The truth. She's in the future with her real father." the General said rubbing her head lightly. "I'm going miss having her around."

"You'll have more kids to deal with. But not soon." he said seeing their looks. "It's going to be awhile, but it will be expected."

"Ah, so we finally decide on having another like the first time?" Sam asked her counterpart.

"Pretty much." A.T. Sam said as they left the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Cecilia awoke as they were about to head out the door. He put her down gently and then the four talked for about an hour. She felt it best to leave and go with her real father even though she would miss the General and Sam. After giving them hugs and telling them to say goodbye to everyone, they went outside and suddenly walked into thin air.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I parked right above the walkway." Ford said sticking his head of the air right in front of them. "No one saw anything as far as history says, but then, we did use the cloak."

The did feel the air move and then saw a flash of light above them as the ship decloaked and took off into time.

"God, I really hope to have another girl like her."

"They said sometime later, remember. I would like to have another child, but Sally is a hand full with work as it is." she said as they went back in.

They both ended up in Sally's room, Sam sitting on his lap as they both just enjoyed watching her sleep. Eventually, they nodded off in the recliner and didn't get up till Sally was waking them the next morning, wondering why they hadn't slept in their bed. She was sad to hear her older sister was gone, but didn't think much beyond it.


	105. CHAPTER 105

CHAPTER 105

My own idea, which I hope turns out as well as it came up in my mind. A House crossover ahead! Season set for House is well before the episode where Amber died. Not sure what season that was, but figure it is season four.

Further more, I greatly, deeply, sincerely, apologize for the long wait in updating. I'm just a writer you likes to put up a bunch of chapters instead of one or more at a time. Really, I go over chapters a few dozen times or more before I figure they are ready for you to read. Again, sorry, I will try to be quicker in the future.

With the stress of work getting to them, more to the General because he wanted to travel more in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the group decided to go off somewhere and spend some time looking at things. Everyone was surprised when the General pushed a few buttons and then concentrated hard. They knew what was going to happen next and couldn't stop him as the ship took off. Other than a jolt that almost made them all fall, the trip was fine. It was some planet in another universe, not sure which one seeing as the entire six hours there nothing happened other than the peace and quiet, which they were all thankful for. The view was great, sort of pinkish blue sky and rings around the planet that could be seen from the ground. It wasn't like Saturn, but more than Jupiter had. The air was nice, no natives that he could detect for a hundred mile radius. Animals were around according to the scanners, and they did see a few, but didn't approach them. There was something like a cross between a kangaroo and deer, but it was stripped like a zebra, but red instead of black stripes. Another that looked like a panda in shape, but was red in fur color, and it was eating grass. The birds were huge, bigger than eagles, but flew so high they didn't bother to look at them closer. Others looked like rabbits, but different in color and looked like they got together with chipmunks. The ocean was pretty and calm and blue. Other than talking or telling stories as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was locating home, plus eating outside on a table they set up and Ford cooking, they did little else to pass the time. Sally ran around chasing butterflies that were actually butterflies, but ate other bugs instead of nectar and varied between a few inches in size to a couple feet. And they were friendly, which was strange. Once the T.A.R.D.I.S. found home, they packed up feeling refreshed and a greater appreciation of the universe around them. In a sense, it showing them what they were fighting to keep safe, even though it wasn't their universe. Didn't mean that they wouldn't come across a planet like this one in their own.

Ford was in a red pin stripe suit with his coat on the coat rack. Daniel was in green slacks and a white button up shirt, Teal'c in black slacks with a black T-shirt. Mitchell was wearing his leather jacket with a white T-shirt and black jeans. Vala was in a pink skirt that went just past her knees with a white top that thankfully covered her chest completely, but not her shoulders or arms. Carter was in blue jeans and a button up blue blouse that went up to her neck and covered her arms.

"Can this screen be opened while in flight?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." Carter said turning the dial.

The screen slid up and showed a blue vortex that they were traveling down.

"Isn't this the same thing you see with those new episodes of Doctor Who?" Daniel asked.

"The intro? Yeah. It's the time tunnel we are traveling in." Ford said as he was working at the console. "We've looked at it before."

"Does it turn red like in the show?" Vala asked.

"When we are getting close to arrival it does." Ford said. "We ended up in another universe, and a few thousand years in the future, technically speaking. So we are traveling back in time in our own universe."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because when we go to another universe, and we come back to ours, in most cases, the T.A.R.D.I.S. places us in our universe at the same coordinates of the place we were at in the other one." Carter said. "In this case, we were many years in the future. Sometimes we can get home straight away because she'll know the spatial coordinates of the area in our universe already and, we get home quicker."

"Hmm. Just turned red. Guess we'll be back home soon." Mitchell said.

"Less than a minute." Ford said as he looked at the dial. "Back to work, saving the universe from the Ori and whoever else decides…"

They all fell as the T.A.R.D.I.S. jerked violently.

"What the hell was that?" Mitchell began as another sharp jerk shook the ship.

"Sam…" Ford said quickly as he got up grabbing the console.

Teal'c and Vala quickly followed her as she took off through the corridors to Sally's room. Mitchell and Daniel grabbed the console as it shook again.

"Did we hit something?" Daniel asked as Ford's hands were flying across different buttons and switches.

"I'm trying to find that out. We aren't dematerialized so we shouldn't have hit…"

There was a major jerk that tilted the room more than forty five degrees and caused sparks to fly out from areas of the console. Mitchell and Daniel were tossed into the main door while he was sprawled across the console, barely holding on. The G-forces started getting stronger for some reason as he got off the console slowly and hit a few buttons. The emergency stop kicked in and they dematerialized well above the Earth, just inside the orbit of the moon. Another sharp rock hit the ship and spun it a few times before it completely stopped.

There was grunts and groans as Ford slowly opened his eyes and noticed the Console Room was a lot less brighter than it should have been, sort of like a dark light was turned on. The Cloister bell was ringing in the background telling him there was something wrong. He got up slowly and noticed the ship was level again, plus the read out saying the T.A.R.D.I.S. was working properly, just the lights were dimmed because of the emergency stop. He could make out the forms of Daniel and Mitchell against the main door as he looked over there and then at the door to the interior which was also open.

"K-9." he said quickly into his watch.

"Master."

"Sam, Sally and the others, are they ok? Are you ok?"

"Affirmative Master. No physical injuries detected. I am operating at normal parameters."

"That's good. Are they awake or unconscious?"

"The Mistress is beginning to wake now."

"Hey, you two okay?" he asked loudly as he turned off the bell and brought the lights back up.

His rings fell off and rolled around on the console to his surprise. He grabbed them both and put them back on finding them loose for some reason. Before he could wonder why further though.

"Damn General, I thought your driving was bad enough." Mitchell muttered as he sat up rubbing his head. "How long were we out?"

"Good question…" he said checking as he pocketed the rings. "Hmm, just over an hour…."

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked as the General looked at him strangely.

"Mitchell? Daniel?!"

Mitchell looked at himself and then at Daniel. Daniel looked at him as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mitchell?" Daniel said looking up.

"Daniel?" Mitchell said looking down.

"What the hell?" Ford muttered as he walked around the console to them.

The two got up and both had to grab their pants as they didn't come with them. A muttering behind them made them turn around quickly.

"Sam? Vala?" they asked.

"What the hell happened to us?" Carter asked as she was holding up her pants while Vala was holding her skirt and Sally was in Teal'cs arms.

"K-9, what happened to everyone?" Ford asked.

"One moment Master."

He rolled over and linked with the console as his ears rotated back and forth for a few moments and then he backed away.

"An unknown energy anomaly impacted the T.A.R.D.I.S Master."

"Kinda felt that one K-9." Carter said sarcastically. "What happened to us?"

"Everyone but the little Princess was effected Mistress. You have all lost a number of years causing you to digressed in age. Apologies Mistress, I am unable to explain the reason how or why. I am currently attempting to solve the mystery at this time."

"You don't look like you've lost many years." Daniel said looking at Ford.

"Nor does Teal'c, at least not really." Mitchell said.

"How old are we K-9?" Ford asked.

"You are currently 25 years of age Master."

"25? My favorite number. I can live with that. That's over thirty years back. Not that I was getting old physically anyway." he said trailing off.

"You do look, a bit different." Carter said. "What about the rest of us?"

"You are sixteen Mistress."

"I'm what?" she said almost loosing her grip on her pants.

"Sam, just how much weight did you loose?" Ford asked before thinking.

"The Mistress has lost 12 pounds Master and three inches in height." K-9 said as she gave them both glares.

"I thought you looked shorter and skinner. And don't give me that look. I'm betting those 12 pounds were all muscle."

"I stopped growing at 20." she said as she tightened her belt as she finally realized she had one.

"Oh, I can do that." Daniel said as tried the same. "Though I don't think it is going to work in my case. I must have really dropped several inches."

"Maybe I should just start wearing a belt in case I might need it." Mitchell muttered as he held his pants still. "What about me?"

"You are 19 years old Colonel Mitchell."

"At least I can still drink beer." he said getting a glare from Carter and a shake of Ford's head saying no. "I must have lost twenty pounds."

"16 pounds Colonel." K-9 said. "Your height was unaffected."

"I think I am much younger than the rest of you." Daniel muttered as he had to hold his glasses on his face and keep holding his pants.

"Affirmative Doctor Jackson. You are 6 years old and have lost four feet…"

"Six?!" he shouted. "What the hell?!"

"What about me? I must have really lost a lot because my underwear want to fall, along with the skirt." Vala said. "Bad enough I left my bra somewhere in the hallway."

"We really didn't need to know…" Ford began. "Wait, that means me and Teal'c are the only ones without that problem. You all have to change clothes, down to the last article."

"For that, I am making you watch me change and then we aren't doing anything…." Carter said pointing a finger and then trailing off. "I was still a…um…"

"K-9?" Vala asked.

"You are 20 Miss Doran. Your height is the same, however you have lost 18 pounds." K-9 said.

"Are you sure Teal'c was effected?" Ford asked.

"Teal'c is 76 years of age. No other change is apparent."

"Hmm. I had my symbiont still then. I too am happy with this change. Barring unseen circumstances that make it so I have to return to my true age, I believe I will stay this way." he said with a small smile.

"Same here." Ford said. "Unfortunately, we need to fix everyone else."

"There is no way anyone is going to allow a 25 year old man to stay a General." Carter said. "If it wasn't for our jobs, I wouldn't mind being 16 again."

"Oh god. Our jobs! I can't do any job like this!" Daniel said. "I can't even keep my glasses on! No matter how much you threaten the government and anyone else, I can tell you right now, Jack will not let me go off world. He'll shoot me first! And no way in hell am I going to daycare."

"Yeah, he would." Ford said. "No children on missions, dangerous or otherwise."

"And I was suppose to go with SG-7 and look at that…."

"Some ruins I know." Ford said. "Sally, are you okay?"

"She was unaffected Master."

"Thanks K-9, I already knew that." he said taking her from Teal'c. "Princess?"

"I know mommy is mommy. I saw her and Vala change. There was a weird white, fuzzy light and then they looked like that." she said pointing.

"How about we all talk about this and figure it out after we change clothes. My hands are starting to cramp." Mitchell said.

"Same here." Vala and Daniel said.

"There is more than one room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with clothes. There is a few that only have women's and the same for men's. I'm going with Sam and Vala. K-9 can show you two the other rooms."

The three men watched as they left.

"Mitchell…"

"Yeah.."

"No matter what happens, assuming we can't fix this and we have to all grow up…whatever…" he said stopping Mitchell before he could say something. "I am not going to any foster home."

"Okay…." he said confused. "But your parents would have custody if it came down to that."

"Not a lot of people know about them being back, same goes for Charlie and Sam's mom. Raises to many questions and other possible problems. Who knows what could happen if certain people knew about this ship."

"Good point." he said followed Daniel, who lost his shoes within the first couple steps and then his socks next.

Seeing as he couldn't keep the pants up or his boxers, he let them go, picking them all up and kept walking since the shirt was more than enough to cover him.

"You did mention loosing your virginity somewhere around 18." Ford said as he leaned against the wall in the large black room that had clothes on racks, the walls, in chest, boxes, and dressers.

A few large full mirrors were around the large room and they could hear Vala off behind one looking through one of the boxes or something. Sally was on his right hip and watching Sam look through a dresser full of undergarments. Before entering, both woman had found something to cover their selves with quickly, Sam finding a long white slip that went down to the floor and Vala a robe way to big for her.

"I started getting more attention because my breast had fully developed by then." she muttered and then turned to him slightly with a sneaky look. "Am I getting to you yet?"

"Considering you are currently wearing only that long slip, yes." he muttered. "You're not scared of mom at all are you Princess?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "Mom will live longer and not be as old when I am older."

"Even though she needs to be returned to her real age?"

"I'm missing over thirty years of my life. Twenty I could handle. This many, no. Sally, turn and look over your father's shoulder for a moment."

"Okay." she said looking away.

"This drive you crazy?" she asked holding up a pair of panties.

"No. You don't do thongs." he said in Japanese, which he had been teaching her. Sally wasn't learning any languages other than English at the moment. "Must be something that was accidentally put in with the rest of the lingerie. Or something Vala would wear…or one of the other ladies."

"Oh, wrong pair. I meant these?" she said holding up some blue lacy, but non thong panties and a matching strapless bra.

"You are enjoying torturing me like this." he said in English.

"Damn straight. Teal'c didn't see anything fortunately, but as soon as I stood up, my pants and underwear were around my feet. Vala was the same way. At least our tops covered our hips. The lights were dimmed so we didn't see anything of each other either." she muttered as she put the undergarments on after tossing the slip. "I do admit I like having the hair long again. That's the biggest thing I hated about joining the Air Force."

"It is different. You look cute younger."

"How does this work?" Vala asked as she came out and spun around.

She had on blue jeans with sparkly little stars on them plus a white belt that had metal button holes. White socks with sneakers that were red plus a multi dyed shirt that just covered her belly button. Sam kept looking for something else and Ford figured that it was because Vala and her had showered together more than once with who knows how many other women in the female locker room which would explain why she hadn't tried to cover herself when Vala came out. It still bothered him, but he couldn't do anything about it and wasn't going to start an argument he would never win.

"That works." Ford said. "If you're looking for the hippy look."

"Can I turn back around mommy?"

"Sorry, one moment dear." she said.

She found a wavy black skirt that was just above her knees and a loose black blouse plus a ladies suit jacket that matched with a pair of slightly high heeled shoes to match finished the outfit. She looked into the mirror and smiled while saying it was finally okay.

"What do you think?" she said giving him a twirl.

"Mommy looks pretty."

"Yep. She's killing me."

"Very nice Sam." Vala said impressed. "Hard to tell it is even you."

He sighed and walked out quickly as she gave him a special look that made Vala laugh.

"Why is mommy killing you? You can't die daddy."

"You'll learn what I meant later when you are older." they heard him say as they kept walking down the hall.

"Oh yeah, I knew that would rile him up." she said smiling brightly.

"You did that on purpose." Vala said. "Even I could see the effect."

"Yes I did. I wouldn't have if he had to change like the rest of us."

"Wonder why he didn't change much?"

"Ford has always been big, in more ways than one. He finished growing at 16 or 17. Everything else after that was muscle. I don't know why, but I'm a virgin again. I've told him on more than one occasion I would have waited for him if I knew then what I know now. Ain't really the same thing, but…."

"This is so unfair. On the bright side, even if Daniel and I were sleeping together, we couldn't now if I wanted to. Are you actually going to wear that?"

"No. I just did it to drive him nuts and it worked perfectly. I found something else while looking I'm going to change into. Really, I think this makes me look sluttish."

"Well, you two do go at it a lot from what I understand."

"We're married, we're suppose to be having lots of sex."

"And I am so jealous of both those facts." Vala whined.

Daniel and Mitchell both were wearing white T-shirts and blue jeans, plus sneakers, mostly because it was easier to find and being guys, they didn't care much for what they needed to look like at the moment. Daniel had little choice and was surprised to actually find kiddy clothes that weren't Sally's. The T.A.R.D.I.S. did provide for them sometimes when they were looking for something in particular, but it wasn't huge things. Since it did it for the Doctor, they weren't surprised too much about it, but had yet to figure out how it was happening. The General, Sally and Vala were already in the Console Room as they entered with Teal'c, who had not changed, but did have to tighten his belt a notch.

"Sam's still getting dressed?" Daniel asked.

"Apparently the outfit before was for my amusement." he grumbled as he was messing with the controls. "If it wasn't for the fact we are married, I would have felt like a pedophile."

"She isn't that young. A lot of girls at sixteen have sex." Mitchell said.

"Yes, but I think they should all wait till 18 before giving their innocence away, no matter how in love they are." he said as he looked over to find Sally petting K-9's head and telling him good dog, which she liked to do for some reason.

"What are you going to do if we end up having to grow up again?" Mitchell asked as he crossed his arms in his oversized leather coat he kept on. "Wait, two years to sleep together again? Would you actually wait that long?"

"Knowing Sam, even if this problem is fixable before the end of the week, she'll have already jumped me at least once." he muttered.

"And you're not going to stop her?" Mitchell said without thinking and then got a look. "Right, you can't say no to her."

"Duh."

"You two would already be at it if none of us was here." Daniel said.

"Oh, I know they would." Vala said.

"Where are we currently General?" Teal'c asked.

"Hiding in a crater on the moon. When we made an emergency stop, she was suppose to dematerialize and land on the nearest planet. Being right at the halfway point between Earth and the moon, ironically, she chose the moon after a couple of minutes, other than because it got closer, but also because we have her programmed not to just drop in on Earth like the Doctor does because it would draw to much suspicion and questions."

"Wouldn't we just end up at home in the mountains or at your house?" Mitchell asked.

"We would, but currently we are over Asia, so…."

"Are we in our time?" Daniel asked.

"Weekend is almost over, Saturday, 8:38 pm. I'm surprised we haven't been contacted yet by the Odyssey or Stargate Command. Someone should have noticed us by now."

"Is everything as it was when we left General?" Teal'c asked.

"As far as I can tell. Readings show everything normal and that the chronometric partial traces I detect are from us when we left that Friday night after work."

"Okay, have you figured out what has happened and how to fix us?" Carter asked walking in.

She was wearing zip up boots, black jeans and one of his shirts that had the Enterprise A on it, not tucked in. Her hair was in a pony tail and her dog chains, with rings, around her neck on the outside of the shirt.

"Why are you wearing your rings around you neck?" Vala asked.

"Don't fit my fingers."

"Nor mine." Ford said as he did the same with his rings, leaving the chain outside his shirt. "You did change, thank god. The other outfit was great, but too showy. More showy than that red dress. As for the why and how to fix, K-9 is still working on it."

"Where should we go until then? No offense to K-9, but he's not really….um…medically inclined." Mitchell said.

"True. We'll have to stop in at the SGC infirmary and have Carolyn look at us. Maybe get Janet in as well." Ford said as he activated the different controls.

"Wait…" Carter said as she walked up and removed a phone that was in one section of the console. "I'll call Janet and tell her to meet us there. That way we don't have to wait for her to show up."

The conversation was short, mostly with Janet yelling over the phone in worry, but she said she'd be there shortly. Ford took the phone from Sam and muttered something before hanging up. Several minutes later, he dematerialized against the wall while Carolyn was looking at a couple of men in bed that had been injured while helping explore some ruins with another team. They were okay, just a few fractured bones and scrapes since a short wall fell over and some areas of the ground gave out. She called Landry telling him they were back and figured something must be wrong if they ended up in her area.

"Damn, I did it again." he muttered.

She walked up and noticed the door out was facing the wall.

"General, is everything okay? Do I need…."

"Um…you'll see in a moment. Janet should be along shortly. Hang on." he said going back in.

Janet came in as the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized away.

"They call me, telling me to get here to help them and then they leave?" she asked.

"He….parked wrong. I guess that's the right…"

"Again? He's done it several times at the house in the mountains. And at their own home in Colorado Springs." Janet said as the ship came back.

The door opened slowly and he stepped out first, with Sally on his hip and Teal'c with him.

"Um…there's been a problem, one which we haven't figured out yet."

"General…did you get younger or something?" Carolyn asked. "Teal'c?"

"Indeed. I am now 76 years of age."

"Wow. What did you do to cause that?" Janet asked and then turned real serious. "I wouldn't mind loosing some years…..wait, please tell me you didn't play with that Fountain of Youth thing?"

"No it's locked up. Besides, Sally was with us when the….incident happened. She's fortunately unaffected. However, yes…I did loose some years, the others lost a bit more. K-9 is still doing a scan, search and identify program through the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"What's going on?" Landry asked as he entered. "Did you go off and fight someone else's war and end up getting seriously hurt General? Or I should say the team?"

"No." he said pointing at Sally who waved.

"Hi."

"Hey sweety." Landry said waving back with a smile. "So what's the problem then?"

The door opened and Mitchell came out first getting a few shocked looks.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Landry asked unsure.

"It's me sir. I'm just….19 at the moment." he said shrugging as Carolyn walked him over to a bed and told him to sit.

"Sam? Is that really you?" Janet asked grabbing her arms as she stepped out.

"What some girls wouldn't do to be 16 again. And I wasn't even wishing for it."

"You're 16?! Thank god you aren't pregnant. Who knows what would have happened then." Janet said as she pulled her to a bed. "You aren't…"

"No. We're too busy and not ready for another one."

Vala came out next with a covered yawn and sat on one of the beds as Carolyn pointed.

"How old are you two?" Landry asked.

"25." Ford said proudly.

"I am 76 General Landry. And if possible, I would prefer to stay that way."

"I do not see a problem with that. You barely look like you've changed anyway, though the hair is a bit longer. The rest of you….where's Doctor Jackson?"

"Right here." a small voice said as he walked out and had to look up at everything.

One of the reasons why it took what seemed a minute or so for them to come back after he parked against the wall wrong was that Daniel needed glasses he could wear, so he was able to make a pair with some equipment in the ship before they came back. The glasses looked the same, but were much smaller.

"Daniel?" Janet asked as she walked up and knelt down. "Oh my god. You must have been at the front of the blast or whatever it was."

"We don't even know what hit us to begin with." Ford said. "He and Mitchell were both together when…this happened. Why Daniel is six I don't know."

"Was the ship or K-9 affected?" Janet asked.

"No. Other than being shook up, it seemed we were the only ones effected by whatever hit us." he said trailing off and then snapped his fingers. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. was first hit and we were all in the Console Room, but Sally was in her room. Something must have gotten through the shield and through the door, hitting all of us."

"That would make sense, seeing as Sally isn't effected, but Mitchell and Daniel were both against the door. If it was some sort of wave or blast, even some invisible entity, why make Daniel much younger and not the same to Mitchell?" Carter said.

"K-9 is working on the technical aspects." Ford said. "You ladies and whoever else can do the other medical work in hopes we learn something."

"Isn't the medical equipment on the T.A.R.D.I.S. much more advanced than our equipment?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, in many ways. But me and Sam, other than trying to figure a lot of it out, are still converting it to be able to scan more than just me. It's all basically set up to scan Time Lord physiology. You are welcome to use whatever you can to help you along though."

"As of this moment, SG-1 is on downtime until this is fixed. The only two of you that will be able to help if it becomes needed is you General and Teal'c." Landry said pointing.

"Wait a minute…"

"Mitchell, even though you are still a Colonel, your body has been compromised. No offense, but I doubt you have half the stamina you used to have."

"But…." he began. "I do admit I feel a little tired, but that's probably from being up for the last several hours like the rest of us. We ended up in another universe, had to wait on a very nice planet, ate and then finally came home. It might as well have been a full day for us."

"Wait a minute. What day are we in?" Carter asked.

"Sunday. Better than dragging in two tired doctors." Ford said as he sat on the bed with Sam, still holding Sally.

"Daniel, how do you feel?" Janet asked as she put him on a bed instead of letting him climb up.

"Tired. Small headache. Probably the glasses. Ford had to make me a new pair since my other ones wouldn't fit my face. I kept using the other ones for too long I think. It didn't help a lot, but it was better than not having anything."

"Are the rest of you tired?" Carolyn asked.

"I am not." Teal'c stated from the bed he sat on.

"I'm fine." Carter said with a small tone that only Janet noticed.

"Sam…" Janet began.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did she…" Janet started asking.

"Yes. You should have seen her previous outfit. But no we haven't." Ford said shaking his head. "No, I am not tired either. I feel perfectly fine."

"Same here." Carter said.

"I think it's more than adrenalin for you." she muttered quietly while checking her heartbeat. "Seriously, where do you get the energy?"

"I think that is why they call it sexual energy. It's hard to satisfy fully." Carter said very quietly to a stunned Janet. "Oh god, did I just say what I think I said?"

"Yes." Janet said and then muttered. "If I had to guess, you're still in puberty."

"Feels like it."

"Vala, how are you…." Carolyn said as she looked up from Daniel.

There was a soft snore and her curled up on the bed holding the pillow close to her chest.

"Hey Vala!" Ford shouted.

She sat up quickly and started to reach for a sword or gun she didn't have.

"What? What's going on? Why'd you wake me? I was in the middle of a good dream…"

"You must be really tired. It's only been maybe a minute or two. Don't you remember what happened?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, we lost some years because of some reason we don't know about." she said yawning. "Unless it is important, I'm going back to my beauty sleep."

"Did she do anything…." Carolyn asked as Vala instantly fell asleep.

"Other than exploring around the area while we were enjoying the view and also looking around, not really. I know she was hoping to find something valuable and even had K-9 out helping her look around for things. Probably that couple miles of walking that made her exhausted." Ford said. "The gravity was a bit heavier than here."

"Yeah, I thought that was the case." Mitchell said. "What, say two G's higher?"

"I didn't actually check." Ford said.

"Okay, Doctor Jackson is complaining of a headache, other than being tired. Anything else, from anyone?" Carolyn asked.

"Is it just me or does everything seem a bit brighter than normal?" Mitchell asked.

The others said no and when she shined a light in his eyes, he backed off quickly complaining that hurt.

"I want a full blood work, on all of you. Just in case, I want a head CT and MRI of both Jackson and Mitchell." Carolyn stated as nurses came to attention and got the necessary supplies. "Also check Vala to see if she is still Immortal."

"Ford…"

"Yes Janet."

"Seeing as I do know a little more about the medical equipment in the T.A.R.D.I.S. than Doctor Lam knows, and I am sure you and Sam would both like more privacy when I examine you both, I suggest we go in there now while Lam works out here with the others."

"Oh god. You want a full…."

"Yes, on both of you."

He hung his head and followed Sam in, who carried Sally with her.

The next morning, everyone got up feeling fine. Daniel wanted his coffee and out of the infirmary to get to work. Teal'c had stayed in his room on the base and was currently eating in the mess hall. It wasn't anything Ford made, but it was good anyway since Ford did have the chefs do better jobs. Vala had left earlier and was eating as well. Mitchell was feeling really good, a little tired and was being checked over before being allowed to go eat as well. The other two were still in the T.A.R.D.I.S., with Sally and Janet, and had yet to come out. The rest of SG-1 had already left the infirmary and were out working or whatever when they came out. Janet came out earlier, about an hour after she would normally show up if she was still working there and started working on the blood work and other test. She had tried to get the other two up, but they refused to open the door and had it locked, ignoring her yelling at them, more at Sam than him for going against her orders. She eventually left and checked on Sally, who was still sleeping despite the commotion. Seeing as the baby monitor was on, she left in a huff. Those two came out a hour later, and they were both tired, but feeling great, in more ways than one. Janet did some test on Sam and everything came back around noon on all of them saying they were all in perfect health, just the age problem being their current, problem.

"K-9 still hasn't learned anything yet has he?" Carter asked as she entered the T.A.R.D.I.S., which was in their room on the base.

She was in, her size, blue SGC BDU's. He was currently in a red three piece that had small black diamond shapes running lines on it like a pin stripe, just farther apart.

"Actually, a energy signature similar to the power the Ori hit us." he said as he was working on the controls.

"The Ori? One of the ships managed to shoot us? How's that possible? No Ori ships are even near our solar system."

"The Priors power I mean. Their power or ascended power if you wish." he said waving a hand. "I really haven't got any clue why or how that sort of…attack or whatever we want to call it to cause what has happened. Technically, it shouldn't have been effected at all."

"I know. Maybe you were changed with us because it wasn't anything life threatening and she knew that."

"Possible." he muttered as he stared at a readout on the screen. "Janet still pissed?"

"Yes. Maybe it is because she is feeling motherly or something over me because she is older or maybe because she made Cassandra wait till after she turned 18 and I didn't, setting bad example or something. We've been having sex for years, just because I am 16 now doesn't mean I can't continue doing it. K-9 says I am just fine, physically, mentally and medically."

"Hmm."

"Are you even paying attention to me?" she asked looking at the screen briefly.

"Yes, Janet is mad we had sex, more at me than you because I should have said no, K-9 says your fine on many levels and I remember he said your body wasn't ready to make a baby so we were safe on that account too. The shields were on the entire time, so the energy field we went through must have been…" he said rolling his hand as he thought. "Moving through time itself or was only effective on time machines, possibly subspace in nature and was attracted to us."

"You have no idea."

"Neither does the T.A.R.D.I.S. One moment the sensors say we were heading for the Earth to land, nothing in our way at all, and then it was suddenly there and she couldn't avoid it. She went through it and I hit the emergency stop, though she was going to land on Earth anyway. Probably would have been a rough landing though."

"Does that mean, had you not pulled the emergency stop, that we'd probably just be bruised instead of what we are at the moment?"

"I…ah, not sure really." he said moving the screen down to read the further info. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't have anything on if that could have been the case either. K-9 suspects it has something to do with the unusual particles of unknown elements in the air on that planet, which even the T.A.R.D.I.S. couldn't identify but could at least say weren't dangerous. But, seeing as nothing medically is coming up in any of the test, it had to have been something else."

"Has this sort of…thing, happened on Doctor Who?"

"Back when Tom Baker was playing him, there was a slightly similar incident, but that was from outside forces making his companions age or de-age depending on if he traveled in time and away from….it was either a planet or a ship. No, I think it was a ship. Seeing as our T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't have any information in the databanks, like the Doctor's came with, since we've had to fill that in ourselves, I can't make a reference with that scenario. But I'm guessing no because we tested that theory when we parked her here instead of leaving her in the infirmary."

"Even though all the Doctor Who episodes are in the databanks."

"To her, they are like all the other TV shows and movies we've saved. It has given some incite as to more of her abilities for us to know about and such, but otherwise…"

"Unless she could tie into the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. to get helpful info, we've got nothing. I'm surprised we haven't ended up meeting him, either by us ending up with him in his universe or visa versa."

"I've tried, but no amount of concentrating has worked. I heard you talking to Sally a few minutes ago, how is she?"

"Sally is still working with K-9 at the desk doing school work. I'm actually surprised she is willing to do it. He is keeping her monitored closely in case anything suddenly changes. He still detects no trace of the energy that hit us in her at all."

"She likes reading and learning, though she prefers being read to. I was helping her earlier and then got an idea about an hour ago." he said rubbing his hands through his hair as he stepped back. "Which didn't work out as much as I had hoped. But we did learn about the energy signature, just not the cause or why. What about the others?"

"Janet has limited Daniel to only three cups of coffee, and none near night. I think he's had five though and it's only just after 1:00. Other than being wired, he seems okay. Actually finished a few projects quickly and then, got bored."

"Wait, bored?"

"He wanted to go play."

"Play huh? Must be his body catching up with his mind. Or he is realizing he has a chance to relive his childhood with good memories. So, where is he?"

"Off base with his parents, doing something. I think they are at a amusement park. Personally, his parents wouldn't mind raising him again. They'd still be working here, so…."

"You know Daniel will never go for that, even though he would keep his job, despite the people on the hill and a few head shrinks who think otherwise. Between Jack, Landry and me, we got them to back off, for the moment. A couple people suggested Daniel go into a foster home, assuming that he has to grow up again, mostly because they don't know the full details of Daniel's parents being back. Worse case, he lives in here for as long as he needs. So, what about Mitchell?"

"In the gym. He figures if this can't be reversed, he better start working out now to get back in the game to ensure he can continue going off world. Teal'c is in the gym enjoying the feel of better vitality too. Vala…I think is in the gym or sparring with Kate, not sure. She might even be off base."

"Vala probably passed the test to continue going off world."

"Yeah, she does, and is still Immortal. Landry says that she is fit enough to do so, Teal'c and you too. Not happening for Daniel at all, not unless it is extremely important that he has to go and even then, you or Teal'c would have to be there with another team to ensure his safety. Bad enough as an adult he trips a lot, being a child, he could break something a lot easier."

"You don't qualify then." he said leaning against the open door to the outside.

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no. I can fire a nine, but not as great as before. Mitchell is way better at it than I am. I did keep in shape when I was this young, but not to the standards that we have around here."

"And you're not worried about that?"

"This can't be permanent."

"And if it is?"

"I'm trying not to think of it like that. Though mom and dad don't mind me being young again and the fact they know I can't go off world like this, I would hate to lose my job and position because of this. So you have to fix us, which includes yourself. How did you do on the test?"

"I still run fast enough to qualify and can fire my guns accurately, but not as rapid as normal. Coat is a bit heavy, but not a lot. In any case, unless I need it, I have it hung on the coat rack here."

"Heard you did some sparring with Kate and Vala earlier."

"Yes, and I beat them easily like always. Basically, I passed. You and Daniel are the only ones that can't go off world."

"Unless it is in her." she said patting the console.

The next day, SG-1 was at work like normal, and other than the age change, they seemed to be acting like they normally did. Daniel however kept going from keeping a sharp focus on his work to spacing off and playing games on his computer or going to the rec room to play the various video game systems. Shortly after lunch and them all being together talking during that time for a good hour, problems arose. They had all went their separate ways, back to their jobs and had been doing so for ten minutes when they were all called to the infirmary because Vala collapsed.

"What happened?" Carter asked as she entered first.

"She was sparring with Kate. Kate said Vala backed up and looked disoriented before she dropped to the floor suddenly." Lam said while holding a chart as K-9 came in shortly after they did. "I've barely started any test, but I can tell you this. Whatever caused you all to de-age, it went away on her."

The group looked to see Vala in the bed looking like her normal self again, and still asleep.

"Did Kate see what happened?" Ford asked as he ran his Sonic Screwdriver over her.

"She said when she called for medical help and turned Vala over, Vala looked like she does now." Lam said. "I want to run test on all of you right now, just in case."

They groaned but went to different beds as various nurses came forward.

"Do any of you feel, anything other than you normally do?" Lam asked as one nurse looked at her and then Ford, who Lam waved for the lady to go deal with.

"I'm perfectly fine." Ford said as he brushed off the nurse and stood near Carter's bed.

"I need to determine…"

"K-9, what is my status?"

"Scans indicate you are in perfect health Master."

"What about the rest of us, and Vala?" Carter asked.

"Scanning Mistress." K-9 said as the nurses were taking blood from the others anyway. "Miss Doran is perfectly healthy and back to her normal readings Mistress."

"And the rest of SG-1?" Lam asked with a somewhat gruff voice.

"Teal'c reads perfectly normal Doctor. Doctor Jackson, Colonel Mitchell and the Mistress have unstable readings."

"Clarify K-9." Carter asked with worry.

"Apologies Mistress. Readings indicate your DNA is in a state of unknown flux that I cannot identify. I am uncertain of the cause, nor can I speculate of what may happen if the flux continues or stops."

"I want a full blood work up on all of them." Lam ordered quickly. "Do any of you…"

They all shook their heads saying they felt fine. Seeing as Daniel was a child, he got priority with the MRI machine and a few others before Lam was going to do the same to the rest of the team. As Daniel was being wheeled off, Ford called Janet to have her come in and help just in case.

A couple hours later, Daniel's blood work said he had an infection, but what they were unsure. There was an indication that his brain had swelled too, but went away within a few minutes or possibly a few seconds. Could have been that when his body was, de-aging or getting younger, shrinking was another term being tossed around, his head shrank, but his brain didn't go at the same speed and started getting crushed possibly, but that was an idea only since they had no real evidence of why his brain had swelled, though other test were being done. The test from before were totally clean so they weren't sure why this had happened or when. He was currently asleep since he complained of a massive migraine that started up half way into the MRI scan. The General muttered something about a possible caffeine deficiency since Daniel had been a big coffee drinker for most of his life and hadn't had but one cup that day so far. The theory was going to be tested later if he awoke with a headache still. It was also possible he was feeling bad because of the coffee he was drinking since he was a child again, and being a child, he shouldn't be drinking it at all.

Teal'c's blood work came back saying he was doing much better than his normal test results, but since those test usually were the results of a man over a hundred and he was at least fifty years from what he was before, the results weren't that surprising. However, he was running a temperature and did mention he was beginning to feel a little warmer than usual so, he was currently laying in the bed with a hospital gown that had bottoms and drinking water. More test were still in progress or being waited for results too. They were waiting to see if the results of using more Tretonin would have the effect like he said he usually did when he didn't feel well.

Mitchell's eyes became so sensitive to light he couldn't even handle looking at a flame on a candle. He was also running a fever and had a infection somewhere as well that was being treated with antibiotics. They figured it was something in his eyes causing the extreme sensitivity that was also giving him a blinding headache every time he saw light, so he had one of those eye covers for when sleeping at night. His test also seemed to show he was a little on the dehydrated side so an IV bag was hooked up to him.

Vala was still Immortal, still capable of having children, and still asleep. She was perfectly healthy and back to normal. Seeing as there was no problems with her, medically, she was put in her room and being monitored in case anything happened. So far, other than moving a few times in her sleep, she was still out since the sparring match.

Sally was checked over, again, just in case and she was still as healthy as her last medical checkup two weeks ago. Ford, was in perfect health as well. There was nothing wrong with him at all according to all the test, other than the fact he was still 25, and still capable of having children. He really didn't want to do that test, but Janet insisted and Carter was worried, plus she had a test done on her just in case, and they both passed.

Carter's test showed she had an infection as well, plus the elevated adrenal levels and hormones, mostly because her body was telling her she was going through puberty again. However, they couldn't find where her infection was either and it was causing her to have a 100 degree fever at the moment.

Daniel did wake up an hour later, but with a minor headache. At first they were going to give him children's aspirin or caffeine pills.

"No, I want my coffee."

"Doctor Jackson…"

"Just give him the coffee." Ford said as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he yawned while leaning against the bed Sam was in moments ago.

"But he's…." Carolyn began.

"He's thirty…um….no…"

"I can stick with 30. No need to say how old I really am." Daniel said quickly as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mr. Forty something turned 6 or 9 or whatever….look, having coffee isn't going to do anything. Even if it was going to stunt his growth as stupid as I think that rumor is, when we get this figured out, he'll be back to being old again, so it won't matter." Ford stated. "He's been drinking coffee all this time so far and I don't think it is the cause for the current troubles. What are you glaring at me for Janet?"

"I keep telling her no and for her to tell you no." she said with crossed arms.

"I'm so glad the walls are sound proof." he muttered and then hid a yawn. "Janet wants to kill us."

"I thought the walls…" she said sitting in the bed again after coming back from the bathroom.

"They are. I should have separated you two. Who knows what…"

"Janet, we had sex, again. I doubt anything medically is going to happen bad because of it. I feel fine, other than being hot, tired and a slight headache. Probably because I haven't had my second or third cup of coffee yet either."

Janet walked up closer and asked quietly how many times and Sam muttered off a double digit. When Janet looked at Ford for confirmation, they all noticed he had his head on Sam's shoulder, and asleep.

"Ford." she said shrugging him off.

"Hmm, what?" he said confused at first before shaking himself awake. "Damn. I need some coffee too. However today turns out, we are skipping tonight. I need sleep and so do you."

Janet threw her hands in the air while looking up and shaking her head as she walked away.

"Teal'c?" she asked going to him.

"I am well."

"Still feeling hot?"

"No. I believe the extra Tretonin did as it was suppose to. I am however hungry."

"I'm not. I'm sort of nauseated and can't see." Mitchell muttered as he woke up slowly.

"Colonel, you have…." Carolyn began as she walked over.

"I know. I removed it and noticed right away I'm blind, that was…maybe an hour ago. I was too tired to think or say anything and hearing even less, I fell back asleep." he said sitting up slowly and then opening his eyes. "Please tell me this can be fixed?"

His eyes were almost totally white and his face looked flushed.

"Colonel, I am shining a light…" Carolyn said while doing that.

"I don't see it."

"What else are you feeling, because most people are usually worried at this stage?"

"Feel like I have a fever, my feet feel numb, nausea, blindness and oh…my head hurts. How's Vala and the others?"

"Vala is still asleep, though one of the nurses said she got up at some point, changed clothes in the bathroom and came back to only fall asleep moments later. Daniel….we'll know more in a few moments. Teal'c…." she said looking back. "Has apparently left to eat."

"I guess Janet let him leave." Mitchell muttered. "What about…"

"The General and Sam are both tired. Sam has a fever though, but blames it on not having her extra cups of coffee. Do you want some since everyone else has asked?"

"No. The very thought of anything is making me feel ill. What the hell is going on?" he asked rubbing his belly.

"We don't know yet. About my…"

"I've worked here long enough to realize even in the most dire circumstances, miracles can take place. Even if I die, somehow the General will find a way to bring me back safe and sound."

"I guess he does give that impression. Are you feeling thirsty at all?"

"Yeah, a little."

Mitchell lay back as ordered while she checked him over and Daniel finished his coffee while Sam and Ford were still drinking theirs.

"Daniel?"

"Tasted like crap." he said coughing as he gave up the cup.

"And yet, you drank it all. This is your personal blend."

"I know, and it tasted terrible. Ford, did you spike my coffee?"

"No. Jack would do that, not me." he said walking over.

"Do you have a chocolate bar on you?" Janet asked.

"Yes." he said fishing it out.

"Daniel, try a piece of this."

"Why?" he asked looking at the piece.

"Seeing as I have no other food nearby for you to test…."

He took a bite and spit it out quickly and started coughing.

"Daniel…" she said quickly moving to his side as he kept coughing and then threw up all over the bed as Ford pulled her back in time.

"Daniel…" Ford asked as he put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"That tasted worse. And I still taste it. I've ate bugs that have tasted…"

"Okay, now I am getting sick." he said tossing the bar he started finishing into the trash.

"Did it taste fine to you?" Janet asked as she was checking Daniel over with the help of a nurse.

"It did until he mentioned bugs. I gotta…" he said walking away quickly before he got sick.

"Daniel, talk to me."

"My head hurts again, I think I'm going to puke, the room is spinning…."

His eyes rolled and then he passed out on the pillow. Janet called for additional help as Carolyn stayed with Mitchell, who wasn't feeling well either. Ford and Carter couldn't do much other than watch as their teammates and family were looked after.

"Seeing as you are feeling just fine, I'm guessing whatever it was that hit us, did the most to the people in the Console Room. It was just me and them, but I don't think I can get sick either since I can't die anyway. The T.A.R.D.I.S. readouts say she is performing at peak efficiency so…."

"Because me, Vala and Teal'c were in another part with Sally, we weren't effected as bad." Carter said.

"That's all I can think of. Mitchell…."

"He's passed out as well. Said his head started to feel like it was going to explode and then fell over. At least he didn't get sick." Carolyn said as she wrote down on his chart and then had a few nurses get him prepped for several test.

"You three are in trouble. All these different test haven't come up with anything and even K-9 hasn't been able to find out anything other than the strange flux he detected earlier has diminished and caused damage to various areas of you bodies. So far, the major impacts have been on Daniel's taste and Mitchell's eyes. Are you feeling anything strange Sam?" Janet asked.

"My chest kinda hurts."

"How long?" Janet asked as she placed a stethoscope under the shirt.

"Several minutes at most." she said with a grimace.

"Sam…" Ford asked worried.

"Probably gas." she muttered as Janet moved the scope around.

"That's usually Jack's excuse." Ford muttered.

"Quiet you two." Janet said harshly. "K-9, get over here."

"Yes Doctor Frasier."

"Scan Sam's heart. It doesn't sound right."

"Scanning."

"Janet…" Carter asked worried.

"Either your heart is pumping extra beats or you have something like a murmur." Janet said with worry.

"Someone get Vala up, now!" Ford said quickly as he pointed at the nurses. "We need that hand healing device as well."

A couple nurses ran off to do his orders as Sam laid back as she started breathing harder.

"Mistress, your heart rate is abnormal. Scans indicate there is scarring and several other unknown damaging effects on your heart."

"What?" the two asked scared.

"There is no history of heart disease or other heart problems you haven't told me about is there Sam?" Janet asked as she stayed as professional as possible even though extreme worry was in her voice.

"Other than the cancer dad got, I think that was it on both sides." she said as she tried to calm her breathing at Ford's urging.

"K-9, how bad is it?" Ford asked quickly.

"I do not…"

"Best guess K-9." Carter said quickly.

"You will need a heart transplant by tomorrow evening according to my data Mistress."

"What's going on? I was in the middle…" Vala asked as she came in tiredly.

"Get over here and get that hand device ready." Ford said quickly.

"What's happening? Sam, you look terrible." she said putting on the device.

"Sam's heart is failing." Ford said with a panicky voice.

He moved as she took his spot beside Carter and activated the device. After a good minute, she backed off and shook her head.

"It's not working. I can tell her heart is damaged, but I can't do anything to fix it." she said sadly. "I don't…"

"See what you can do with Mitchell's eyes." Janet said as a nurse pulled her away. "K-9, you can search the medical database and find a donor quicker than we can."

"I shall begin at once Doctor."

"Sam, the less stress you have, the less you put on your heart. I won't sedate you unless you let me." Janet said.

"Do it. Sleeping will help me relax better and will pass the time as well."

"Sam…" Ford began with tears.

"I will be fine." she said grabbing his hand. "I need the rest and you need to help the others."

"But…."

"Ford, we don't have the help that could save Daniel and Mitchell. I hate to say it, but there is nothing we can do for Sam at the moment. The better she is relaxed, the better off her heart stays." Janet said.

Sam slowly nodded her head as he looked at her. Giving her a quick kiss as Janet injected her I.V. line, he gave her hand a kiss and held it as she fell asleep.

"I'm going to make a phone call." he said quickly as he walked out into the hallway.

As he was calling his alternate timeline self, he heard Vala and the doctors talking as she said the device would only tell her the problems the two were having, but wouldn't do anything to fix them.

"Hello." the A.T. Ford said from the other end.

"Sam is dying and needs a heart transplant according to K-9." Ford said quickly.

"Um…yeah. I can't help you."

"What?!"

"She makes it through this, but I can't tell you how without screwing the time line in the process. Go help the other two and the answer of how to help Sam will come later. Talk to Janet."

Ford looked at the phone and felt like tossing it into the wall as he was hung up on. Putting it away, he walked back in and gave Sam a look before going to Janet and telling him the short conversation he just had.

"Okay, Vala's not able to heal Daniel or Mitchell and we're not sure what it really wrong with them. As far as we can tell, they aren't getting better but they aren't getting any worse either. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nothing. We're still working on setting the T.A.R.D.I.S. to work on physiology other than Time Lord. Even if it did work humans, we'd only have what medicine we have on hand right here anyway to work with. Do you have any ideas at all?"

"I have an idea and even talked to Hammond at one time when we had an incident here on the base, sometime before you arrived. I wanted to have someone I knew who was great with diagnostic medicine brought in to help, but I was told to try on my own. Thankfully, I was able to figure out the problem with my staff at the time. However, you have much greater influence and could bring this person in to help us."

"Are they a security risk?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not really. The main reason he wasn't ask before to help was because he has issues with the military. Something that has to do with his father. Great at his job, but is really rude and obnoxious."

"And he's the best?"

"Always saves the patient unless they are going to die because they can't be cured."

"Who and where?"

Doctor Gregory House was doing clinical duty at the moment on a father that accidentally shot his hand with a couple of nails from a nail gun. The son, 14, was there with him, having to had helped drive his father to the hospital since they couldn't afford the ambulance bill for the two mile drive. House was his usual sarcastic self as he removed the nails, prescribed medicine and did what he could for the hand, which the man was very thankful that his hand would recover and didn't have irreparable damage.

"As long as you don't drive like you're on the NASCAR track and have your son shift for you, you'll be able to drive one handed and not come back here from a car accident." he said handing over the prescription. "Go to the pharmacy here to get it filled."

"Thanks doc."

"Next time, don't have your hand in the way of the barrel." he said walking out with his cane. "Shoot wood, not yourself."

He signed the paper, closed the folder and placed in on the desk as one of his staff, 13, came up with a file on their latest patient.

"Her fever has spike again and we took her off the steroids since they weren't doing what they were suppose to." she said.

"And this info couldn't have been given to Foreman for what reason?" he asked with his usual sarcastic and grumpy tone.

"I couldn't find him count?"

"Did you try paging him perhaps? That usually works." he said while popping a couple Vicodin. "Or couldn't you find a phone in a hospital?"

"We are still waiting on the biopsies on the lesions." she said ignoring him. "Her history doesn't show signs of drug use and the boys didn't find anything at her house that could explain the lesions either. Her house was very clean, not even mold or mildew was in her shower. She doesn't drink and the blood work from her liver indicates it is completely healthy. She hasn't been out of the country in over two years, has had the Mazda truck she drives for five years and works at a brokerage firm nearby, mostly paperwork stuff."

"Still doesn't explain why she has lesions growing on top of her head. Did they check the products she uses on her hair like I told them?"

"She says that she has used those products for years and had no troubles. They are being checked anyway." she said quickly as he started to open his mouth. "Along with her toothpaste and other creams and female products she had at home."

"There is something she is not telling us." he said while thinking as he glanced around.

Seeing a four star General walk in, without a hat, nor tie and wearing metallic blue round rimmed sunglasses caught his attention as the man walked up to the desk and asked about him. The lady behind the desk pointed and the man pulled a photo from a file he had with him as he looked at House.

"What, is my father dying?" he asked as the man started to open his mouth. "Would serve his ass right."

"Um, no. I don't even know who your father is." Ford said as he walked around the desk and closed the file. "Not personally anyway. I'm here because I need your help."

"Why does the military need my help? Bad enough the C.I.A. took me off once already and then refused to tell me the full truth of the patient."

"Are you still telling people about that story House? What's going on here?"

The three looked as a dark haired lady in a woman's blue business suit walked up and set a file down. The blouse was rather low cut and the slits in the skirt rose up to mid thigh.

"It's the truth Cuddy." House said roughly. "That blouse gets any lower, the twins will be showing. Bet this guy would love to see that."

Ford didn't say anything as he rose his eyebrows and didn't look her way.

"Yeah, right. On both counts." she said crossing her arms. "Who are you?"

Ford looked back in the file a moment before taking his glasses off slowly and got different reactions from them seeing his eyes.

"The C.I.A. did call him in to help sometime ago. My name is Brigadier General Ford Carter. You must be Doctor Cuddy."

"Yes, I am." she said shaking his hand a bit more friendly than he wanted.

"I'm here because I need Doctor House's help."

"Why?" House asked as he leaned on his cane. "Don't the military doctors have access to things we can only dream of?"

"Yes, for the most part. I have some friends in desperate need. Our medical staff hasn't been able to figure out what is wrong with them and, one of the Doctor's said to get you for help. I trust her with my life so I came here."

"Something about your voice says they are more than friends."

"My wife needs a heart transplant." he said and then took a moment before speaking again. "The other two are people under my command that I consider family."

"And you can't tell me what is wrong with them because it would be classified I take it?" House asked with a bit of attitude.

"No. I will tell you everything once we get there though."

"The C.I.A. had the same attitude but didn't give me all the details and almost got their man killed. What makes you think I believe you and those doctors will tell everything?"

"Because, unlike the asinine C.I.A., I want my family to live even if it means breaching confidentiality issues." Ford said seeing House's eyes change to possibly believe him. "Considering how important I really am, being friends with the President, I doubt I'll loose my job. We can tell you everything that happened and do, but the moment you talk to anyone here or elsewhere, since you'll have to sign a nondisclosure agreement to keep quiet, let's just say, trouble will be the least you'll be in. Treason is just one of the charges you'll be brought up on."

"Is that a threat?" House asked sarcastically. "Because you almost made me shake in my boots."

"Where is it you'd be taking him?" Cuddy asked cutting in before House or the man could continue bickering. "You are taking one of my more important Doctors."

"See, I always knew you cared for me." House said smiling at her sweetly. "I knew there was more to us than just the sex."

Ford was unsure of how to take that as she glared at him and looked ready to slap him as well.

"We have never been together." she stated.

"I'm on the clock. My family is I mean. We need to hurry." he said ignoring her.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"House, our patient just crashed and had to be shocked back to life. We don't…." Foreman began as walked up.

"Can't you see I'm busy entertaining the U.S. military." he said sarcastically. "You can't be a real General in the Air Force. You're not allowed to have hair that long."

"I get special treatment." Ford said with a small smile. "And I have the President on speed dial. Now, time is short and you have three ways of coming with me."

"You are threatening me." House stated a bit appalled.

"That's one of the ways. Seeing as your leg is injured and you need help to get off the floor if you fall and there is nothing nearby to help you get up, I could easily knock you on your back and drag you out of here." he said with a straight face. "Two, I could have everything you own seized in moments and all your bank accounts froze and your job revoked in seconds. Or we can go with option three, which you should like a lot."

"How da…" Cuddy began when Ford raised a finger.

"Wow, not many people get her to shut up that quickly." House stated. "If the first two options are bad, then the last must be worse, not better."

"I'm willing to buy your help Doctor House. If I was in your office, I might even beg, but not here in front of everyone."

"You must really care for these people." House said softly as he heard the desperate tone in the General's voice.

"I trust them with my life and they with theirs. Wait, there is a fourth option." he said reaching into his coat.

Using the counter, he wrote out a check quickly and handed it to a surprised Cuddy.

"Is that enough to buy him for a week or two?"

"House, what did you do this time? Or is it about your father?" a voice asked before Cuddy could say anything.

Ford did a double take at the dark brown haired man that walked up in a doctor's coat, blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Neither Wilson. This man has some friends in dire need of my expertise. Bad enough he gave Cuddy a five million dollar check to buy me for a week, or more."

"Oh. Has he said what is wrong with his fr….five million dollars!!!" Wilson exclaimed loudly.

"I think it is fake." House stated.

"Who are you?" Ford asked a bit more quickly and loudly than he should have as he noticed he startled the people like Wilson did.

"I'm, Doctor James Wilson." he said slowly.

"Do you know the name O'Neill at all? Two LL's."

"I have a cousin or uncle, something like that with that name."

"You're coming with as well. Let's go."

"Wait, go? Go where?" Wilson said as Ford pulled on his arm and pushed him towards the front door.

"If you're bringing Wilson, then it must be important." House said as he headed for the door.

"Wait, where…"

"The man needs help Cuddy. He did just pay for it, and since it did it in front of everyone here and for the cameras, it has to be real. He even dated the check for today."

"But a second ago you didn't even want to leave."

"Wilson is going so I'm going." he said with a shrug.

"There's another reason he's not saying." Foreman stated.

"Do you know what it is?" Cuddy asked as they left through the front door.

"No. But House's face changed to extreme curiosity when that man looked at Wilson, twice." Foremen said.

"So, where are we going?"

"Colorado." Ford said as he opened a limo for them to enter.

"Oh, the scenic tour." House said as he entered and saw the lavish open space to sit in. "Even has stocked bar."

"We must be riding on a pretty big or fast jet then." Wilson said as Ford got in and closed the door.

The black limo took off and down the road to the nearest airbase as planned. The two inside noticed that the windows were heavily tinted to keep people from seeing inside the car or the driver.

"Yes, I have him and someone else." Ford said into his cell phone. "Because Colonel, the other guy is important as well. Yeah, I'll take whatever blame that happens."

"Blame that happens?" Wilson asked slowly as Ford hung up.

"We aren't going into a war zone. Your lives are not in danger." he said taking a small bottle of some drink from House. "You can drink all you want after helping my friends. I don't want you intoxicated while working on them."

"We won't even be there for several hours." House stated sarcastically as he reached for the bottle again. "By then, it will be out of my system enough I can think straight easily. And I've worked on patients before and was a bit drunk and still saved them."

"We'll be there a lot sooner." he said setting the bottle aside and opening the folder again. "I need you both to sign these."

"What are they?" Wilson asked.

"Nondisclosure agreements. What I am going to tell you and show you, you cannot ever tell anyone."

"What, are we going to see little green men?" House asked sarcastically.

"No, they are gray actually and close friends. And I doubt you'll be seeing them unless we need to call them for help because you can't do it."

"You didn't bring me to help then?" Wilson asked, thinking that Ford was joking.

"You are another doctor and since you work with House, you must be very good and the extra hand could be what we need. Plus, I think a very close friend that should be arriving at the base we are going to will want to see you. You almost look like him in some ways." Ford said as Wilson was looking over the details of the agreement. "Look, just sign it and I can give you more details."

"This better not come back and bite us in the ass." House muttered as Wilson signed it and then he did a bit reluctantly.

Taking the papers back, he dialed his cell again.

"We're ready Colonel."

"One moment General. We're waiting for the car to stop at the next red light." the driver said.

"What's going…" House began after the car stopped.

A bright light surrounded them and then they were outside the infirmary. Wilson was beyond shocked and Ford grabbed Houses arm as he began to fall.

"Wha…" the two men began.

"Everything will be explained later." he said gently pushing them into the bustling infirmary as Janet walked up. "Medical work now."

(A.N. I had a few people that I had asked for help with this crossover using detailed medical knowledge for you all to read about the different conditions that group had and such. Alas, those people unfortunately for me, had many things in their personal life come up making it so they didn't have time to help. For those of you who know I asked and are reading this, I harbor no ill will or bad feelings for not being able to help me here. That being said, this chapter and crossover won't be as great as I wanted and this is all I was able to come up with and do. I would have just did some other story idea and plot here, but couldn't really come up with anything and had to do what you're about to read because it is important to the story and things to come.)

Mitchell and Daniel were taken to observation room one while Sam was put in observation room two. K-9 and the T.A.R.D.I.S. were in room two with her along with a couple of nurses that kept watch in case anything happened. They had been taken from the infirmary shortly after Ford beamed out to get help so that House wouldn't see the T.A.R.D.I.S. Everyone was already told to keep from talking about it and the story was that SG-1 was off world working on ancient ruins that were said to be cursed when the unknown bright light of some unknown energy hit the group. Two hours had gone by so far and the medical team had yet to make much progress on any of them, with the only good news being that their conditions didn't get any worse and Sam's problem being she was running out of time and no donors had yet to come up in the search. Teal'c and Vala were checked over anyway but nothing about them was found different or bad so they were allowed to go back to their normal routine. Ford had yet to change either and stayed by Sam's side while she continued to stay in a medically induced coma to keep from having any complications.

Janet and some of the medical staff were in the commissary eating along with Ford who was at a table by himself in the corner near the closed memorial amore like cabinet Ford put up some years ago. He picked at his food, not even having much interest in the cake as House and Wilson sat down across from him, not even bothering to ask if it was okay, which was mostly House's fault since he was going to sit there anyway no matter what the General said.

"So, I hear you're wife's condition hasn't changed, which is a good thing even though the problem with her heart is a bad thing. Even though I've been able to look at her medical records and the current ones on her, I still don't understand why we can't see her other than from her service picture." House said as Ford didn't even react to being talked to.

"House, she's obviously a special case. Or you could say, not in the same danger as the rest of the team is since her illness is already figured out making it so that she only needs to be monitored and not checked over and over again like the others who we're still trying to figure out what is wrong. The rest of the team is in worse shape than she is so seeing her wouldn't make anything we're doing for his friends change the situation." Wilson said as House grunted indifferently.

"Still doesn't mean that there isn't something underlining about her that could help us that they're not telling us about. Such as the fact that her doctor told her not to have sex since her body is sixteen again and going through puberty, and they've went at it several times already." House said loud enough everyone heard it making Ford flinch but not look up from his food or say anything.

"Are you trying to piss him off?" Wilson asked while slightly but not really shocked at House's brashness. "Or didn't you hear about how he deals with people he doesn't like or threatens his friends and family?"

"Oh yes, the bad ass General here is going to shoot me or attack me in some fashion." House said mockingly. "I'm a cripple and more importantly, the doctor here taking care of his friends making me even more important because I was personally brought in to help. Besides, I didn't make any threatening comments about his friends."

"No, you made remarks about his wife. Which is much worse than talking bad about his friends."

"Do you have something you want to say, ask or point out Doctor House or are you just trying to rile me?" Ford asked while putting his fork down and then leaning on the table with both elbows with his hands together and his forehead on them as he continued to look down.

"Does all three count?" House asked with a bit of attitude as Wilson shook his head and tried to eat some sandwich in peace. When Ford didn't respond, House took a few bites of his steak before continuing on. "How about we start with the truth about what really happened."

"A strange unknown energy we have yet to figure out hit all of us and had us knocked out for an hour or so, don't remember the exact amount of time, we all found ourselves changed, came back home and, now we are at this situation." Ford muttered while not moving.

"I got the whole this is what we do here from some Walter guy." House said as he wiped his mouth. "And as expected, children aren't allowed to go through this gate. However, you're child was with you when this happened and she wasn't effected."

Ford looked up with surprise that he was unable to hide. His eyes widened considerably as House continued.

"Further more, the story seems to be you and this team were off world in a ship or flying through space in the said ship of some sort when all this happened. By the look on your face, I have just proved the same thing I always say, everyone lies. So, you want to tell us what really happened and let us do our jobs properly or do you want me to continue to work on your friends without knowing everything and probably getting them killed because I didn't have all the facts." House stated sternly as he leaned forward and almost got into Ford's face.

"House, I seriously doubt having people or yourself checking their homes like you do with your team is going to give us anything like it normally does." Wilson said. "Those medical charts we've seen and read even tell us when they've had a Tylenol if they were at home with a headache on their day off."

"We were in a ship flying home when an unknown energy blast hit us. The ship was fine but we ended up as we are now. No, you can't see the ship and no you can't go to our homes like you have your team do back in Princeton or whatever the hell you work is." Ford said tonelessly as he was not intimidated by the stare House gave him. "Whether you want to believe that story or not is up to you. Considering we've told you the biggest secret the military has, including the fact we have spaceships and transporter technology, why would we hold back on medical information about our people?"

"He's got a point House." Wilson said. "They even let us see the medical information on that alien they have, T, something…"

"Teal'c." Ford said.

"We haven't seen your chart General. In fact, it is off limits. Why is that?" House asked as he sat back.

"I'm not human, for the most part." he muttered. "What I am is….very different. So different my blood would probably kill anyone would ended up getting it transfused into them. Which is why my blood is never taken for anything more than test. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Fine, I'll accept that for now. But what I don't get is why your daughter was with you. From what I've been told, your wife's parents are still around and are more than capable of taking care of her while you are working. Why was this time different? No one else is able to have their children here, and that Janet lady is an exception because her child is from another planet to begin with. Don't tell me our tax dollars were being used to allow you to have a joy ride or family outing."

"Fine." Ford said as he spoke but still didn't move from the same position even though he sighed greatly. "Truth is, not being human, the ship in question is mine for whatever I want to use, short of using it against Earth or her allies. It was the weekend and since none of us had to work, we were out looking at the planets, which we've done many times. On our way back, the strange energy thing hit us and, we are were we are at currently. And before you ask, the answer is still no. The ship is off limits and was unaffected."

"Even though it could hold the answer to our medical problems?"

"It's been checked over and over. It in no way had anything to do with whatever it happening. Mostly for the fact that our daughter hasn't had any sign of trouble and was completely unaffected. Anything else you want to rag me about?"

"Not at present. But I reserve the right to rag you later if I feel the need to." House said with his typical insulting demeanor in hopes of getting some sort of rise out of the man.

"Whatever. Now go away before I call security to have you removed." he said as he looked back down at the table.

Seeing a couple airmen standing nearby that moved closer, House begrudgingly got up with his tray and left while complaining.

"I apologize…."

"Don't bother. Janet already told me how he'd be and I really didn't care what he said. His medical talent far outweighs his asinine attitude." Ford muttered.

"I have to ask, why did you bring me here again? None of your friends seem to have cancer and we haven't had to operate thankfully, other than some non invasive biopsies. I'm surprised I haven't been sent back. If I'm here to keep House in check, it isn't going to work. Not even Cuddy is able to do that very well."

"You look like someone I know." he said looking up.

"That's right, you did say that back in the car. I totally forgot." he said pointing at Ford a moment. "I never encountered or was introduced to them yet."

"Jack hasn't arrived yet. Some problem back in D.C. or something kept him from getting here. He should be done by now and here soon." Ford said looking at his watch.

Jack entered the commissary while still wearing his uniform as he glanced around spotting Ford. He looked over seeing the food available and had a airmen grab some items for him as he headed over to the table.

"Hey Ford. I just got here a few moments ago and talked with Landry before coming here where he said you were. Has there been any change?" he asked sitting down by Wilson yet ignoring the man who did a double take.

"They are stable, even though they have whatever unknown thing is attacking them." Ford said as the airmen set a plate down that had some good foods but a very large slice of cake that made everything else seem insignificant. "Have you even ate today?"

"I had breakfast. Besides, when I get nervous and have little choice but to sit on my hands and do nothing but worry about friends and loved ones, I get hungry." he said digging in.

Ford shook his head slightly while giving a small smile that slowly went away.

"What about Sam?" Jack asked with evident worry.

"Still in a coma. No change in a donor and so far, no change in her turning around miraculously." Ford said with an unsteady voice. "I fucked up big time Jack…"

"There was no way of knowing this could have happened. You've all went out dozens of times in the……that thing." Jack said catching himself at the last moment as he saw out of the corner of his eye someone he didn't know sitting by him. "Even I, Sarah and Charlie have went with a few times. Nothing has ever happened before."

"Nothing should have happened." Ford growled. "There is nothing that should have been able to effect her or get to us on any level."

"Sorry to interrupt." Wilson said waving on hand. "I'm not going to pretend to understand what is going on, seeing as I have no idea what this ship you speak of is even able to do, but is there anything or anyone out there you've came across that could have done something like this? No offense, but it seems like this question hasn't even been asked or looked into."

Ford and Jack looked at the man before turning to look at each other, both deep in thought.

"I admit I'm not the brightest cookie in the jar, but seeing as you were, you know, here…" Jack said hoping that Ford caught on, which he did with a nod that allowed Jack to continue. "Is it possible if the you know who's above us could have done this?"

"I can't even begin to think of any reason why they would?"

"Neither can I, but I'm willing to bet Daniel would come up with a few ideas if he wasn't down. The question is, could they?"

"It's entirely possible." Ford said slowly. "But there is no reason that I can even fathom that they'd even do something like this. If they were behind it, and I found out, they already know what I would do and that they couldn't stop me."

"That is assuming that device we sent to the Ori galaxy even did its job." Jack said.

"All indications say it should." Ford muttered as he rubbed his tired eyes. He dropped his hands into his lap as he glanced at Wilson. "Doctor Wilson, this is Jack O'Neill, two L's. Jack, Wilson."

The two looked at each other with Wilson more surprised than Jack was.

"You must be that House guys assistant?" Jack asked after they shook hands.

"Oh no." Wilson said holding his hands up. "Just a colleague and friend. I've seen the way he treats his employees and wouldn't be able to stand one day of that. Bad enough I'm his friend and he treats me like crap like everyone else in his life."

"That bad huh? Can't say whether not seeing him yet is a good thing or not." he said going back to his food. "Ford, do you have any ideas of how to fix this…"

"No clue. Did you even look at Wilson?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't see it?"

"I do." Wilson said. "Kinda uncanny."

"What are we talking about here?" Jack asked confused as Ford slapped himself in the face.

"You two almost look alike. Or I should say, Wilson kinda looks like a younger version of you."

Jack looked back at Wilson for a moment.

"Wait, James Wilson?"

"Yes."

"You're my father's, brother's, daughters…um, or was it, father's, sister's….oh hell, I can't remember the finer details." he said shaking his head. "I do remember the name now. We had a family reunion some ten years or so back, and you were there.."

"Yeah, I do remember your face now." Wilson said snapping his fingers. "I am related to you through your dad, in some way I can't remember. Wow, it has been a long time since then. When the General here spoke the name O'Neill when we were still at the hospital, I briefly recalled I knew the name and that there was a cousin with that name…"

"Small world." Jack said with a smile. "Nice seeing you again, even though on bad circumstances."

"I'd tell House about this, but I think he'd try to have me ask for things since we're family, technically. Or he would rag on me about it." Wilson said.

"Knowing House, he'll probably see the resemblance if you two are near each other." Ford muttered. "Was your brother at the reunion?"

"No." both men answered and then looked at each other. "You have a brother?"

"I was talking to Jack. Oh well, I bet you two have things to talk about." Ford said as he slowly got up. "I'm going to the bathroom and then back to Sam."

The few people he passed by in the halls after leaving the bathroom gave him what words of encouragement they could before moving onto their duties and such before he made it to her room. A nurse was checking Sam's vitals while K-9 stayed nearby on guard duty along with keeping a watch on Sam medically as Ford walked in. She turned saying she'd be back later before leaving in a hurry and closing the large door seeing as Ford wanted to be there alone. As he was about to sit on the edge of the bed and take her hand, K-9 spoke.

"We are not alone Master." the dog said at his normal speed that slowed down considerably to a stop on his last words.

"K-9, are you okay? Your power pack…" he said confused while moving to open the side panel.

"His power supply is just fine." a female voice said.

Ford spun around so fast he ended up loosing his footing and fell to the ground by K-9.

"Changing made you into a klutz dear."

"What are you doing here mom?" he asked while sitting up with mixed emotions as he saw only his mother's face and her body being a glowing entity with no form. "Not that I don't mind, but aren't you breaking rules? Because I am going to start begging soon…"

"I am here because of Sam dear."

He opened his mouth a few times as he tried to speak, feeling even more mixed emotions even though happiness was the biggest one.

"That's, beyond fantastic mom! I…" he said while getting to his feet slowly.

"You will be the one saving her dear."

"How?" he asked after a moment of thinking and only coming up more confused than before. "I haven't figure out anything so far…."

"For someone who is suppose to be a very bright son, you are a lot like your father and Jack O'Neill. A complete idiot." she said crossing her arms as she became human looking with only a robe, and leaned on the end of the bed. "Not surprising since your father's brother was kinda like Jack."

"That's not very encouraging mother." he stated with a grunt. "What the hell is going on? You aren't like Oma and the others who loved to use riddles to make us figure out the answers ourselves. And I refuse to play the game."

She shook her head and then ran her hand through her thick hair before looking at him.

"This is going to be very hard for you to accept dear, or maybe not. Just remember after I say what I need to tell you, try not to explode or start yelling. I have a limited amount of time and a limit on how much I am able to manipulate around here. If you draw attention and make others come, I will have to leave even if that means never getting to tell you want you need to know to save Sam."

His eyes narrowed after a moment to have a deadly look to them as a thought ran through his mind he hoped was not the case.

"Are the Ancients behind this?"

"Yes. That energy blast or whatever you wish to call it that hit your ship and did what it has done was caused by us. Well, them more than me and your father. The results weren't exactly what we, they, were expecting."

Instead of exploding, shouting or going crazy on some level, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Why?" he asked slowly as he kept from crying as he turned it around into barely kept rage. "Why is God's name would they even……why?!"

"They don't want you ascending. Oma was bad enough and had many that supported her, but not enough to make a majority. You, would bring trouble, conflict and god only knows what else. Considering what you are now, if you ascended and then was sent back to mortal form because you refused to go along with the rules, there is a very high chance you'd get your memory back or have it back right away and either be Immortal or a Time Lord again. Though not the same technically, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is a life form of her own and made of energy basically, and a lot like we Ancients are. Which means she might also ascend with you since you two are connected, which we couldn't stop and might cause serious problems. Killing you would break a few rules since you haven't and wouldn't do some of those things to make us need to do that. Which would cause more problems…" she said trailing off. "They don't want you ascending."

"So killing off my friends and family is going to make me stay here! It's more likely to make me…."

"Primy, calm down before I make you." she said with a commanding tone while not raising her voice. "Now listen since you're brain cells aren't putting two and two together properly."

"Yes mother." he said, effectively scolded.

"I did not like or approve of this idea, but being one person, I could not stop the others from having this happen. You have just less than a day to get them and yourself back into that ship and go to the exact location where the, attack as we'll call it, took place. But, before you do that, you need to save Sam." she said putting a finger to his lips as he started to speak. "This was all done to make you do what I apparently will have to tell you since you haven't figure it out, which will increase Sam's life expectancy to greater lengths, giving you more than an excuse to stay here and not ascend. Especially when you two have more children making it so you don't leave them even when she is gone. Given time, she may even learn how to ascend so someone besides your father and I can keep you in check. Understand?"

"Well, I can't say no to her usually." he muttered while rubbing the cover on her legs.

"You would fight with us, but not her. Now, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He grabbed the back of his head as she gave it a good slap. "What the hell what that for?!"

"Do I seriously have to spell it out?"

"Yes mother." he said sarcastically since he was still in a fowl mood. "I'm kinda in the middle of grief and lots of anger so, yeah. Not thinking straight."

"Give her your heart." she said in clipped tones as she tapped his chest.

"Thought of that already. Compatibility issues say it won't work." he said with a false smile.

"Since when? All you've done is mope around and do a few other things that don't revolve around research. Everyone else along with K-9 has been doing everything…."

"That's right. You and the rest of them can't see, hear or even know what is happening in the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said nodding his head sadly. "I did all the work in there and when I ran out of ideas, I came out and watched everyone else try things as I hoped and prayed. Guess the whole plan failed. You better all fix them before I decide…."

She was looking up as he was speaking and then looked back at him while smacking him in the back of the head again.

"We can't do much to you. Not like any other mortal out there anyway. And yes, even though it is considered interfering with the development, culture and all that stuff about lower life forms, we will work on her after you give her your heart."

"And this is all to make sure I don't join the glow club? Why in the hell didn't you just come down and tell me all this and do something else that didn't involve the rest of the team and such?"

"Thought of and quickly disregarded. I can't tell you the reasons why, but this is how it had to be and turned out. Now, you know what to do, but don't tell anyone I was here or the conversation." she said fading away. "Though knowing you, you'll talk anyway so when I say shut up, you better do it."

"There would be serious consequences if I did?" he asked looking at the spot where she just was.

"What do you think?" a voice said in his mind.

"Master? I am confused. My sensors…."

"Don't worry about it K-9. Someone was here and they gave me some info to help save everyone. They didn't want anyone to know who it was and the conversation kept secret."

"Situation understood Master. How will everyone be rescued?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. Saving Sam, a bit harder."

Another hour had gone by and the doctors had managed to stabilize Daniel and Mitchell. They weren't cured, but they were slowly recovering and not getting any worse. However, Daniel wouldn't ever taste anything again, would have to grow up all over again and need several different pills, one of which was a heavy steroid, each day to keep various chemicals in his body in check to keep from having migraines that would be more than debilitating along with a few other troubles. Mitchell was blind for life and had sensitive hearing, along with other serious medical troubles internally that would have him spend most of the rest of his days in a hospital bed. Both were awake and being told what was happening to them from what they could tell and how their lives were going to be now when Ford rushed in startling everyone. House was there as well, talking to Daniel about his situation because he felt sympathy for the child, though would deny it if anyone said or asked.

"Janet! Carolyn!"

Janet came out of the office with Lam as he rushed up.

"Get whoever you need, I don't care who, and get them ready to do a heart transplant. Since Sam can't be moved, get everything you need…"

"But we don't have a heart…" Janet began while trying not to get emotional.

"We have one." he said quickly while pulling her arm gently. "Trust me on this. After we fix her, we can then fix Daniel and Mitchell."

"How…" Lam began.

"I can't say right now. Just trust me, I know what I am doing."

"Are you sure? Or is this an idea that came to mind under a dire need to save your wife and friends here no matter what the idea is even if it has no chance to work, due to emotional stress?" House asked while walking over.

"You have no idea what I am or able to do Doc. And these people here know me, not to mention other than trust…" he said spinning around to stare hard at the man. "I am in command here. General isn't just my name, it is a title."

"I see." House said after a moment. "You seem very confident, therefore, let's do it. The only worse it could get is death."

"General." Mitchell said getting his attention. "We do trust you and I'm more than willing to go along with whatever plan you have. My only other alternative is to stay in a bed for the rest of my life and, there is no way I can do that. That being said, is there anything about how you came to the idea behind saving us, that you can tell us?"

"Up."

"Up?" several people in the room asked.

"You know, up there. Daniel has a better idea…"

"You don't mean…" Daniel began as he realized it quickly as Ford nodded. "Oh."

"I'll be back to fix you two. Janet, I need you to come with me." he said as he pulled her along, gently but still fast out of the room.

"What is…..you can't be planning what I think you're planning."

"We don't have any choice. No heart will be coming and I don't trust someone else's heart that may have complications further down the road." he said as he took off his suit coat and vest and then started on the shirt buttons.

"I almost hate to say it, but what about Vala…"

"I think Sam would be more creeped out by that than what I am going to do." he said as they quickly entered the room.

"But you've already found out you're not compatible…"

"Help will be there to ensure it does." he said tossing aside his upper clothes. "Janet, eyes up here please."

"Sorry." she said looking away from his upper physique that had caught her attention, again.

"You'll have a ten minute window at most to take my heart out. After that, just get to work on Sam and leave me on the table."

"That's going to be extremely painful since it is really hard to knock you out and putting that much sedation on your system…" she said following him into the T.A.R.D.I.S. where he tossed his once discarded clothes onto its floor.

"I can kill myself." he said while setting the controls. "Once I am gone, get to work right away."

"You heal in less than a few minutes. Even having a part of your body blown off takes less than a minute."

"I'm sending the T.A.R.D.I.S. into the past to Atlantis. Given the calculations K-9 and I came up with, she'll return back to here within ten minutes at the least. K-9 has already gotten scans of my hearts at various angles and different sizes so you and whoever can go over them before cutting into me. Once she returns, the healing effect will be almost instant."

"On Sam?"

"No, me. I can't send the T.A.R.D.I.S. away for any longer periods without the possibility of trouble. More for me than her." he said finishing the settings and then grabbing the Sonic Screwdriver. "I'll use this to make her take off and then once she is gone…"

"You kill yourself and we get to work?"

"Yes."

"If I hadn't known you all these years, I would have you admitted along with myself for even trying much less listening to this idea. I can only hope I don't have nightmares." she said rubbing her forehead. "What if this…"

"Janet, it has to work. Otherwise, she's dead either way." he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Give me a few minutes to get the staff and medical equipment needed."

SG-1, along with Landry and a few other personnel were informed of what Ford was going to do, and seeing as Carter was dead if they didn't do something, Landry agreed to allow it. Several doctors were in the room between the two beds, still getting ready as Ford laid down on the bed, wearing only jogging pants.

"We're ready here Doctor Fraiser." one doctor said near Ford.

"Colonel Carter is prepped and ready as well." one of the other doctors said by Sam.

"Alright." she said putting her mask on. "We all know what to do. K-9?"

"Link established to medical scanners Doctor."

"We're ready Ford."

Teal'c and Vala were in the upper room watching as Ford aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at the T.A.R.D.I.S. and activated it. The T.A.R.D.I.S. left with the usual noise it made and then the Sonic Screwdriver was taken away and set aside.

"I don't see a gun or anything in there. How's he killing himself without doing damage to his heart?" Vala muttered as she looked around and at the doctors around him. "He say anything to you muscles?"

"He did not."

"How are you, killing yourself?" Janet asked as the Sonic Screwdriver was set aide by one of the nurses. "You have to do it without damaging…"

Everyone was rather surprised when he grabbed the top of his head and his chin and snapped his own neck.

"The Master's life signs have ceased. Nine minutes 54 seconds left Doctor."

"Let's get to work people." she said slightly fazed.

Vala left the room as they started cutting his chest and cracking it while Teal'c looked at them work with interest. A couple of the doctors and nurses commented on how they were surprised at how Ford killed himself since they expected something else.

"With all the times I've seen him crack his neck or other joints, I'm guessing he did it once to himself and broke his neck before." Janet said. "He's broke fingers that way more than once."

It took about eight minutes to get his heart out and then they started working on Sam quickly after. The T.A.R.D.I.S. returned just shortly before the ten minute limit and it was fortunate that K-9 was in the room and had informed them of its arrival ahead of time otherwise they might have been startled when she came back. It took a lot of effort not to look at Ford as his chest was engulfed in a yellow light that moved around his injuries. One nurse, who was fairly new but knew what Ford was and was capable of doing, wasn't able to handle it apparently as she passed out shortly after Ford sat up and muttered about how strange the experience was. Though wanting to ask how it was going, he instead got off the table and took the unconscious nurse into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and placed her on the bed in the Console Room before going further in to clean up and rest and see how Sally was doing. A few hours later, and Vala helping with the healing device to keep Sam from having a scar or stitches, she was wheeled into the T.A.R.D.I.S. where Ford stayed with her in the Console Room while the nurse was taken away. A few hours later, Ford went in and told Daniel and Mitchell they would get fixed the next day after Sam had hopefully woken up. Janet said all indications showed the transplant did work even though Sam's blood work showed a few things that were surprising and yet not.

The next morning, Sam awoke looking at the ceiling of the Console Room in confusion. The sound of a soft snoring made her sit up and look around, finding Ford face down on the floor by the bed in the wall.

"Mistress."

"Hey K-9." she said rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

It took several minutes for him to inform her of what had happened while she was in a coma and up to the current situation, all of which never stirred Ford. She slowly reached down feeling her chest as she smiled, not only from seeing no scar, but for what he did.

"Gave me his heart in more ways than one." she said before getting out of the bed.

"How are you feeling Mistress?"

"Really good actually. Could go for coffee, but I bet Janet said no."

"Affirmative. She will be here in four minutes."

She thought about waking him, but instead sat back on the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket since she had nothing on practically and decided to wait for Janet to also allow her to see how ridicules Ford looked.

"Sam." Janet said coming in quickly with concern and relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, for the most part." she said as Janet was checking her over. "There is something wrong isn't there?"

"Not wrong, per say. More of….a side effect perhaps. We're not sure, but think he….." she said now seeing Ford on the floor.

"I left him there so you could see that too. Funny huh?"

"Ford doesn't snore. Much less move in his sleep from what you've said."

"Only unless he is really worried. What side effect?"

"You're not a Time Lord if that is what you're thinking." she said seeing Sam looking perky.

"It can't be bad news otherwise you'd look worried. I've known you more than long enough to know when you try to hide something medical, especially if it is bad news."

"K-9." Janet said with a shrug.

"K-9?" Carter asked. "What does he…"

"All medical data and test have been unable to confirm how your DNA has been altered Mistress. Specifically your Telomere count is staying almost constantly the same." K-9 said.

"My telomere count? How much of a change?" she asked looking at the two.

"Estimated life expectancy is 300 years or more Mistress."

"I'm going to live how long?"

"300 hundred years or more Mistress."

"I…." she said unsure.

"I know Ford was rather happy, hell, he was ecstatic, which I would have been shocked if he had said otherwise." Janet said. "He was sure you were going to wake up fine and then after getting the other two fixed, he had some sort of plans he didn't go on about."

"Fixed?"

"Something about resetting or something along those lines of fixing what happened to all of you. Well, you, Mitchell and Daniel. Apparently, all three of you, four if you count Ford even though he'd rather stay 25 but can't since he has to be in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to operate her, will be going back to wherever this incident happened and somehow get back to your normal selves, aside from you in the fact of the telomere thing."

"Okay." she said understanding it somewhat. "Can't say I like having to go back to being over forty again, but I do look really good for that age."

"And will look that way for many years to come."

"Yeah. I need to talk to him about what's going on. Let's get him off the floor and find out what the plan is before he drools on the floor anymore."

A few more hours later, everyone was up and SG-1, minus Teal'c and Sally, was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Daniel and Mitchell were unconscious again and getting worse after being moved since it aggravated their condition. They went back to the area where the attack took place and were rather violently tossed around for a few moments. Everything went dark and the others were all unconscious moments later. As preprogrammed, the T.A.R.D.I.S. came back to the room where Sam was during her coma and opened the door. Janet, Teal'c and a few others came in finding the room rather dim and everyone still unconscious but looking as they should. When none of them woke up after being prodded, talked to and even with the use of smelling salts, they were taken to the infirmary.

House was really surprised and extremely frustrated that he wasn't allowed to know what happened, but was happy, if you could call it that, that they were all okay and in the clear since he had heard some of the stories of what SG-1 and the other teams did and was doing which was the reason that Earth was still as it was. Despite the fact he was offered a job, he turned it down mostly because he knew his antics that Cuddy usually overlooked would not get him anywhere in the SGC. Plus, having to keep quiet about the medical advancements that they couldn't use on everyone bothered him greatly, but was told if there was a case he got that he was really stuck on, he would be able to call for advice in case the SGC might have an idea of how to fix it, as long as he kept it quiet and used his cell phone instead of a normal phone. Not having anything else to do for the team, he and Wilson were given first class trips back home after signing a few more papers. Jack told Wilson to give him a call when he had vacation time and wanted to get together again, which Wilson was glad to accept. House didn't know about this arrangement thankfully so Wilson was able to go home without having to be bugged about it since he knew House would want to go with him on that vacation trip.

"I'm just glad this whole thing is over. I was really contemplating suicide there if no one was going to be able to fix me." Mitchell said while they were sitting in the commissary eating. "Being stuck in that bed and having to learn how to walk again after crashing in Antarctica was bad enough. Not having any chance of recovery this time, I had nothing to live for."

"Can't say I approve Mitchell, but I understand why you'd do it. I wouldn't be able to live like that either." Ford said.

"Seeing as our conditions were failing anyway, it was a mute point." Daniel said after taking a drink of his fifth cup of coffee. "I am so glad I can taste again."

"You were cute as a kid Daniel." Carter said. "Glad we got a few pictures too."

"Mom and dad were sort of disappointed I had to go back to being a grown up again, but seeing as I was in a bad way…" Daniel said trailing off.

"I liked being 25." Ford said while leaning his head on one hand. "Not that I feel any different really, but just knowing I was my favorite number made it seem special."

"I am most happy to still be able to stay as I am now." Teal'c said. "Even though I still am older than all of you."

"I'm only twenty some odd years from 75." Ford muttered. "And Sam is thirty some….ow! What was that for?"

"My real is age is kept between us." she stated.

"Why are you worried about your age Sam?" Mitchell asked. "You're going to outlive all of us, including Teal'c."

"It's a matter of principle." she stated.

"That's right." Janet said. "A woman keeps her age a secret on purpose."

"Sarah is the same way. If it wasn't for the fact I have re-learned things about her I had forgotten, I wouldn't even know how old she is." Jack said. "Are you pulling our leg that all this crap that happened is because they didn't want you to join the glow club?"

"Yes, as stupid as it sounds. I can't go into details Jack so quit asking. Knowing Daniel, he'll ascend later in life at a very old age and understand the reason and come back and tell those of us left." Ford said sitting back up. "Let's talk about something else. I hate thinking of the future in the aspect you'll all be gone."

"You're not counting me are you?" Carter asked.

"Not really." he said shrugging. "Now, as strange as this is going to sound, how about any outings we feel like having are done somewhere on Earth. I'd rather not tempt the idiots above to try something else or end up anywhere for awhile."

"Agreed." the others said as they started tossing out ideas moments later.

(A.N. I really had big plans for this crossover but they fell through and not everything turned out as I had wished. I had to keep this story idea because of things later in further chapters so, love it or hate it, this is how it turned out. The other chapters to come are better so I hope they make up for this one.)


	106. Chapter 106

CHAPTER 106

EPISODE………………DOMINION

Vala was in a bad mood, of sorts. Over the last year, she had gained friends, a family in a sense, and the trust of people once again. Sure, she still had moments where she was looked at strangely or looked at like she was crazy, or both. And even a few times where she made her friends wonder if she really had changed her ways, to a point. Yes, she had stopped stealing and cheating people, but she did keep up on doing different things to try and get Daniels attention. Even going so far as to try and do the dating thing the people of Earth did in hopes to gain that sort of trust, but Daniel wouldn't leave his work and said he was not interested in any relationships much less sex. She tried to get Sam to help and even the rest of the team, well, except Teal'c.

However, all that was behind her now. She was kicked out of the SGC and out of SG-1. They didn't want her there anymore and sent her on her way. What hurt her the most was the fact that Ford didn't try to back her up at all. Sure, on the first mistake, he let her off as did several others, but after it kept getting worse, he just walked away and quit talking to her. She felt something was wrong about it, about him, but couldn't put a finger on it. And after leaving Earth, she didn't give it any other thought. She was really hurting, emotionally. Seeing as she had nothing but her previous ways to go back to, in order to survive, she did just that.

Currently, she was in her black leather outfit, which covered everything, except her face and hands. She was in a bar, on another planet obviously, which was more of a friendly establishment instead of some of the other bars she had been to before where the atmosphere was darker and people were eyeing each other frequently. This place had some of those types, but mostly, it seemed friendly. She was sitting at wooden rectangular table, big enough for four people, but it currently had her and another man. She was playing a card game that she did teach most of SG-1 along with a few others on the base. Kate found it interesting and was rather good at bluffing. Had Vala still been on Earth and playing the game, she wouldn't be cheating like she was. Girl had to survive somehow now and she was good at it once and believed she still was. The game consisted of triangles with symbols on them, just like cards had, but sort of different rules and such.

The man had a pile of the strange beige currency next to his right elbow while he had five triangles lined up in front of him. There was a large pile of the currency in the middle of the table and a couple triangles stacked next to the pile. Vala had her money stacked to her left with her five triangles in front of her, but placed together like they linked side to side, where as the man had his placed by each other like they were linked at each base point. The backs of the playing pieces were beige in color like the currency sticks and face down so only the players knew what the other sides showed. They each had drinks near each other, in metal tankards. His was almost empty while she was getting ready to take another drink.

"You're bluffing." he said as she took a drink. "You have nothing."

"Hmm." she said clearing her throat after the drink. "I'll tell you what. I'll bet you everything I have on this table, against….oh, that nice cargo ship of yours outside."

Several people were around them watching to see how it would turn out, but not speaking or interfering.

"Yeah right lady." the man said gruffly as he finished his drink. "Your winnings wouldn't even cover half the value of that ship."

"Hmm, okay." she said lowering the left cuff of her outfit. "What if I throw in this?"

"And what is that suppose to be?"

"Well, it has a very nice feature." she said as she smiled at him and then at the people in her field of vision that were watching. "It does this."

She pushed the button on the brace around her wrist and then she suddenly vanished from sight. Everyone who saw gasped audibly and were surprised when she suddenly came back and spread her arms out. The man shook his head and waved at her.

"You got your wager, as foolish as it might be." he said as she removed it and placed it on the table along with the rest of her money.

He flipped his first and last over, then the other two placing them above the first and then the last one placing it in the middle between the other two, making a point or arrow shape, without the tail.

She shrugged as the people around her were commenting on the guys hand. She slowly flipped them over, one at a time, starting with the far left one. The man slammed his hand on the table as the people around them were stunned, amazed, and or stupefied at her better hand.

"I guess it is just my lucky day." she said smiling.

When she reached forward to scoop up the earnings, he quickly placed his hand over hers. It wasn't his hand that stopped her from doing anything, it was the fact someone put a gun to the back of her neck and quite a few people now surrounded the table.

"You know, I thought this was an honest establishment."  
"It is." the man said as he stood, still keeping his hand on hers. "And that is why it is necessary to have you searched."

He backed off as another man stood her up and shook her right hand over the table making several playing pieces fall out. Instantly, seven guns were pointed at her head. She sighed and then smiled nervously.

"I don't suppose we could just call this even?"

A few heads started to shake and then all their guns went flying in to the air to everyone's surprise. Most of the people around her were pushed aside but no one was there physically. Everyone looked at the doorway outside seeing a woman standing in the open door. She slowly walked in with a leather outfit and dress like coat on that had the collar up around her, but flaring outwards from her neck.

"Adria?" Vala asked with some surprise and confusion.

"Hello mother. It is good to see you. It has been far too long."

Vala slowly sat down in the chair.

"This is a surprise. I really never expected to see you again." she said nervously.

"I had to return mother. My work here is unfinished."

"Who is this?" the man she was playing against asked.

"Seriously, you really, don't want to know." she said waving her hand in a no fashion.

The man looked at another guy who was going to try something when he was tossed into the wall behind them.

"Get out, all of you." Adria demanded.

A lot of muttering and mumbling took place, but they vacated the building quickly.

"I don't suppose you are just going to let me walk out of here are you?" Vala asked as Adria leaned against the table.

"I'm afraid not."

"I figured as much." Vala said as she rubbed her neck tiredly and looked at the money on the table that was thankfully left, along with the cloaking device.

"I am sorry to tell you this, Mother, but your attempts at destroying the Ori were unsuccessful."

"Oh really? Am I suppose to take your word for that?"

"I have been personally supervising the construction of dozens of ships." Adria said as Vala started to pick up the money, pocketing it, and the device. "Now that our intergalactic gate is operational again, there's nothing to stop them from coming here. We should have the entire galaxy converted in a matter of months."

"Doubtful." she muttered. "But even if you do, Earth will always be out of your grasp."

"The Earth cannot stand up against us for long. Even if they built an entire fleet and had that Ancient weapons platform working fully, they could not stop their inevitable demise."

"Just because you've been building ships doesn't prove anything. Even if you had hundreds of ships, you couldn't take over, much less destroy the Earth. I should have stayed there." she said as she was pocking the money still. "Even if I was watched constantly and was never at the SGC anymore, it would be better than living like this."

"Hmm, speaking of those pitiful people, where are your friends? Why are you here?"

"Friends come and go." she said sadly.

"Did they abandon you?" Adria asked with genuine concern as she sat on the table.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said getting up to grab the rest of the money.

Adria lifted her hand pushing her back into the chair.

"I really must know, Mother."

"You do realize, that in a traditional mother-daughter relationship, I am suppose to be the bossy one?" she said with anger and sadness.

Adria only cocked her head slightly and waited.

"Oh fine. Makes no difference now anyway. Even if you could read everything from my mind, of everything I have seen, I doubt you'd find anything useful." she said as she began recounting her painful story.

Daniel was working on another translation, which Vala was helping with. Ford had looked it over and even had the T.A.R.D.I.S. help with K-9 as well, but they didn't come up with anything, which Vala found strange. It was late at night, and SG-1 had gone home, except for Daniel who was doing what he usually did, working late. She came rushing into his office, in her night clothes and black robe.

"I've got it. I figured it out." she said rushing to his side.

"Got what?" he asked not looking up from where he was writing things in a notebook.

"The answer you were looking for to the Clava Thesarusy thingami-jigamy." she said trying to remember the real name and failing.

He looked up quickly.

"The Clava Thessara Infinitas?"

"Right, that's the one." she said leaning on his shoulder. "I know where it is?"

"Really?" he asked unsure.

"Oh yeah." she said nodding enthusiastically.

The next day, they got together to see what Daniel had to show them. They were in the briefing room while the lights were off and the screen was down, showing a circular object that had been scanned. Daniel was using a remote to bring up smaller pictures of the different etchings in the artifact. While the rest of the team was wearing their SGC BDU's, Ford wasn't in his suit but in jeans and a black shirt that had the Autobot and Decepticon symbol on the front. Under the Autobot symbols it said, friend and then between the two it said, 'or', followed by the word foe?, underneath the Decepticon symbol. Landry only shook his head when he saw Ford and then sat down to hear what Daniel had to say.

"The Clava Thessara Infinitas, literally, 'The key to infinite treasure', is the Ancient tablet Athena was seeking from Quetesh." Daniel said. "Now, it supposedly holds the clues to the whereabouts of a vast storehouse of Ancient technology…"

"Daniel, Daniel this is very interesting." Vala said eagerly. "Would you get to the good part already?"

"The good part?" Landry asked.

"I figured it out. I know where the treasure is." she said proudly.

"Nice." Ford said rubbing his eyes.

"You solved the Clava Thessara Infinitas?" Carter asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah. I most certainly did." she said getting up and taking the remote away. "Daniel shared some of this findings with me last night before I went to sleep, and after a rather, well, nasty dream in which I appeared…."

"Vala…." Ford began.

"Okay, a shape came to my mind." she said pushing a button and making a figure eight show up on the artifact on the screen, which had gate symbols on it in a set pattern.

The figure eight shape covered six symbols, though only three people realized what it meant.

"Okay, so you saw the symbol for infinity." Carter said.

"Yes, infinity, infinite treasure, infinity. You see?"

"I see it." Ford said. "Rather ashamed at myself for not seeing it sooner, much less the T.A.R.D.I.S. figuring out something so simple."

"I don't." Mitchell said.

"Look at the screen." Vala said. "The infinity symbol intersects with six symbols, which, when combined, correspond with, a gate address."

A small section popped up at the bottom of the screen showing seven symbols for a gate address.

"Wait, why would the Ancients use the Earth symbol for infinity to hide their infinite treasure?" Carter asked.

"Quite possibly for the same reason that Merlin and the few other Ancients who saw the Ori as a threat to the future. You don't see anyone else in the galaxy, here or in the Pegasus, doing anything to stop the Ori or other evil bag guys. Just us." Ford said.

"I guess when you put it that way." Carter said.

"No one actually knows the reason for the symbol itself. It's been found on Tibetan rock carvings dating back over a thousand years as well as a host of other places." Daniel said. "For all we know, it could have originated with the Ancients. All things considered, I would agree with Ford. We are the only ones out there trying to stop the Ori from taking over the universe."

"There's a problem here though." Mitchell said. "You can rotate that symbol any which way you want."

"True, but this is how it appeared in my dream." Vala said. "And, when we put these six symbols into the database, it came up with only one address."

"Why does this all sound familiar?" Mitchell said as he rolled his head before looking at the team.

"Indeed. Did Adria not send you information in dream form to lure us to the planet where the Sangraal was hidden?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, very true. But not this time. I came up with this all on my own."

"Is there any way to determine if…." Mitchell began asking.

"No. Nothing I can think of to scan or do to see into her mind that way." Ford said. "We just have to take her word for it. It sounds reasonable."

"We know Quetesh was in control of Vala for quite awhile. Seeing as she was searching for this particular place, it is possible that Quetesh knew the location or at least found the location, and all this is, is a latent memory being dredged up by Athena. I still sometimes get glimpses of some of Jolinars memories." Carter said.

"See, there you go. I think that is exactly what it is." Vala said smiling.

"Do we have any idea what this Ancient storehouse actually contains?" Landry asked.

"No idea sir." Daniel said. "But it must be something big is Athena was so eager to get her hands on it."

"I feel very strongly about this General."

The two Generals looked at each other then back at her.

"Are you speaking to him or the both of us?" Landry asked.

"Him, I mean both." she said. "I can feel that this is very important. Really, what can it hurt to have a look?"

"That is what the M.A.L.P.'s are for." Ford said. "Besides, I don't think we've been to this address anyway."

"I didn't send you that information." Adria said.

"That's what I tried to tell them, but they didn't believe me." Vala stated as she did everything not to cry. "Especially after the reconnaissance team returned."

The alarms were going off at the base as the gate was open and the Iris was pulled back after the SG team on the other side sent their code.

"Bad news?" Ford asked as he, Vala and Daniel entered the control room.

"Yes. SG-3 and 8 are coming in hot." Landry said.

Ford walked down and into the room as the teams were coming through. Weapons fire, that was obviously from Ori troops began coming through first. Ford had the guards standing by at ready, get down quickly as they were nearly hit by the blast coming through. He pulled his gun and kept it pointed as the teams came running through. Reynolds came through last yelling for them to shut down the gate quickly. Landry had Walter shut it off and then had med teams called as he came down with the other two as Ford was asking what happened.

"It was a ambush General." Reynolds said wiping his brow. "The M.A.L.P. showed everything was clear like it said before we left, but shortly after we got there, we came under fire. We barely were able to get the gate dialed to come home. I lost two men and a couple more were injured pretty badly."

"That's not possible. It can't be." Vala said in disbelief.

"You tell that to the men who died!" Reynolds said as he started to get in her face.

"Whoa, back down Colonel." Ford said getting in his way. "Getting angry at her or anyone else isn't going to help anyone. We all knew it could have been a trap or a great discovery."

"Yes General." he said backing away.

"Reynolds, my office for a debrief in five minutes." Landry said.

"Yes sir."

"This shouldn't have happened." Vala said as the teams left along with Landry.

"I was so certain that I was right that I couldn't leave well enough alone. And on the very next night…." Vala said as she looked at the table.

"I had the same dream again." Vala said to SG-1 and Landry as they sat looking once again at the screen with the artifact. "Only this time, the shape appeared vertically instead of horizontally. And, it intersects with six symbols just like the first time."

"And will do to any of the symbols where you place the infinity symbol." Ford said. "Cross wise, up, down, it still makes six followed by the Earth to make a gate address."

"Right, but I saw it this way in my dream. And these symbols only match one address in the database."

"Yeah, Sam and I went through the database with several other ways of trying the infinity symbol, and came up with just about the same results. A few of them made more than one address, but the others were mostly only one address." Ford said.

"Does that mean we aren't going to investigate this?"

"Vala, I'm real sorry, but I think this is just Adria using you to try and pick us off." Mitchell said tiredly.

"I have to agree." Teal'c said.

"She isn't. I would know." Vala stated firmly.

"You didn't know before, did you?" Mitchell said as he got up leaving and then the rest did as well.

"But….Ford…"

"We'll send a modified M.A.L.P., but if it detects anything…." he said and then dropped his hands.

"Things only got worse from there. The M.A.L.P. was sent to more than one address, mostly because Ford pushed to look, just in case, but each time, it found hidden Ori troops and they destroyed the M.A.L.P. After loosing three of them, they gave up and stopped trying." Vala said as she was rubbing her hands in her lap. "And then a few days later…."

She was in her room on the base biting her nails when Daniel came in, with a female guard opening the door and letting him in.

"Daniel, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked standing in worry.

"It is not looking good. Most of the I.O.A. delegates think you have been compromised."

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I was trying to help." she stated.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were. If Adria can manipulate you like this, any time she wants to, then you have become a security risk. They are talking about removing you from the team."

"What?"

"They are also not comfortable with the idea of letting you go, given everything you know about Earths defenses and the fact you know about Ford and the T.A.R.D.I.S. However, he has tried to assure them that even though you know about that, Adria and the Ori couldn't do anything much less get to the T.A.R.D.I.S., even if she managed to get inside."

"Okay, so….if I am being fired, what is going to happen then?"

"They are talking about confinement Vala. Being locked up at Area 51."

Vala looked up from the table to see Adria staring intently at her, even though there was some remorse of hint of feeling sorry for her mother in her eyes.

"You don't believe me either."

"You can't lie to me, Mother, I can read the truth in your mind. I'm just surprised."

"So was I."

"How did you convince them to let you go?"

"I didn't. That's the funny thing." she said looking away. "I guess they thought a locked door could hold me. Or they never imagined I'd make it off the base. I guess the fact that Ford can't sense Immortals anymore worked in my favor that day, otherwise he would have realized I was there."

Vala had broke out of her confined room and broke into another room that had certain special technological items up in a cabinet. She opened the metal door and grabbed the cloaking device, clipping it to her left wrist. After activating the cloak, she left quickly.

Landry was down in the gate room sending a team off and watched them go. She entered the room through the open door and followed them up the ramp and went through before the gate shut down.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I had just won myself a cargo ship when you had dropped by and broke up the game, so…."

"Is that really what you want? A life alone, always on the run? Seeing as you are Immortal, that will be many years of running. You really want to do that?" Adria asked as Vala got up. "That life no long suits you, Mother. You belong with me. Return with me to my ship and take up your rightful place as Mother of the Orici."

"Adria, stop it! I am not your mother!" she practically yelled. "I may have given birth to you, but we are not family. I may lie, cheat and steal to get by in life, but I am not a murder and I refuse to help the Ori. I will never join or believe in their cause. So stop pretending you are going to be able to change me."

"No." she said shaking her head. Vala could hear pain in her voice but chose to ignore it. "I do not believe that. You need time to think about things. We can talk further on the way. We have plenty of time."

"And were in the hell would we be going?"

"To find the Clava Thessara Infinitas."

Vala laughed, though it was a mixture of sadness and surprise.

"You actually think it is real?"

"I think Colonel Carter and that evil fool she married is right. This might be knowledge from your time as a Goa'uld, being dredged up by your subconscious."

"Well, you are too late. Despite the fact they didn't trust me, they thought they should check out all the possibilities. I overheard them talking about checking out the second address more closely since there was so many Ori troops there, even though the planet didn't seem to have any natural inhabitants as far as they could see from one of those small reconnaissance planes."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Mother. I can force the information out of you if you insist on fighting me. I can assure you, it will be very unpleasant and I'd rather not have to do so. It won't kill you, but you may wish it did."

"They are taking the ship the get there."

"Which one?"

"Both I think. I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to hear everything. They plan on bombing the area if they have to in order to check things out. Not enough to destroy the gate and surrounding area, but enough to take out any life within several miles, or more."

"Then we shall travel by Stargate and get there first. From there, we can stop any attack they attempt to make against us. Let's go, now."

Vala followed reluctantly and stood by as Adria dialed the address. Soon, they were on their way. The gate dropped them off on a very nice planet that had a pretty scenery. Even thought a Stargate was on the planet, nature hadn't been disturbed and was growing without hindrance by man. But despite the fact mankind hadn't been interfering, there was mostly open grassland around the gate plus a variety of big bushes. Both girls were a little surprised to see several armed men, plus SG-1 standing several feet from a way from the steps to the gate. While SG-1 was in their black off world outfits, and the other team was in dark green camo, Ford was standing in a dark red suit and his coat, plus leaning on his cane with both hands at the bottom of the steps and his sunglasses on.

"Howdy." Mitchell said with a smile.

"Hey Vala." Ford said with a smile that then turned to a stern and dangerous look. "Adria."

The gate shut off as they both walked down. Vala stayed two steps behind as Adria got within inches of the General and raised her hand.

"Fool."

When he didn't go flying back, she looked at her hand and then tried again.

"You know, for someone who thinks themselves high and mighty, plus thinks the Ori are gods that can't be stopped, it surprises me you don't have doubts about all that since we've managed to hold you and your armies off, not to mention infiltrate one of your ships, even destroyed one, or two…" Ford said as he swatted her hand away from his chest making her shake it from the sting. "And the fact, at this very moment, your powers are totally nullified. To me, that would just seem to scream, hmm, maybe the Ori aren't the all powerful and seeing beings they claim to be. I could easily reach out and snap your neck with one hand, or do worse and the result still being your death."

She growled and spun on Vala.

"I seriously have no idea what is going on here." she said quickly.

"Vala really has no idea." Mitchell said.

"Vala, just trust us. It is all part of the plan." Daniel said.

"Don't you speak to me, any of you. Ever again." she said with contempt.

A noise around them caught their attention and they got their weapons up as over a dozen Jaffa suddenly beamed all around them. Ford was the only one without a weapon out and only turned, still leaning on his cane.

"Lower your weapons." one of the Jaffa ordered.

"Buddy, I think you've got the wrong planet." Mitchell said.

"Lower your weapons or we will all perish." the Jaffa stated. "My Master, Lord Ba'al, has targeted this location from orbit."

Mitchell looked at Ford who he could tell was trying to think of something, but ended up shaking his head. SG-1 looked at each other and it was obvious they all agreed silently that the T.A.R.D.I.S. should have been brought along instead of being left to defend Earth in case Adria sent a fleet to it, which was a highly unlikely thought possibility they couldn't rule out of the plan. Mitchell nodded to the others and they all lowered their weapons. The Jaffa walked up and looked into Ford's eyes before backing up and then going around him to the two women.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ford asked as the Jaffa placed a device around Adria's arm.

"I am carrying out my Lord's orders."

"You do know who we are, what we've done and can do?" Ford said with conviction in his voice. "If you don't, you better ask someone. This is your only chance to back away and see the error of your ways."

"I have no need to listen to your pathetic ramblings. Lord Ba'al will become ruler of this galaxy and you along with the rest of the Tauri will bow before him in the end."

"Last chance." Ford stated as he took a step forward ignoring the sounds of staff weapons activating. "Let her go and walk away."

The Jaffa swung out to hit him, only to have his hand bounce off a shield.

"Tell his hind-ass that his days are numbered. He lost his chance at having any redemption. Same goes for any Jaffa we find working for him."

The Jaffa seemed unsure of what to do for a moment and couldn't look away from his penetrating eyes. He slapped the button on the armband quickly and then all the Jaffa disappeared.

"Damn." Ford said as he turned around and started towards the rest of them. "We can only hope the message gets passed along."

"I was sure you were about to attack him." Mitchell said.

"If you had all been safe, yeah. Had I thought about it more, I could have just pulled my Sonic Screwdriver and disabled all the staff weapons, then we would have quickly dialed home after taking those idiots out and we'd have Adria."

"I hate to say this, but I am so not surprised that our plan pretty much failed." Daniel said.

"This better not because it was Vala's idea. It was a really great idea." Ford said defending her.

"What?" Vala asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hang on a moment Vala, we'll explain. No, I didn't mean it went bad because it was her plan so get that look off your face." Daniel said. "I'm saying I'm not surprised because it just seemed to good to be true. There have been times where we make these great plans and then someone or something comes along and screws it up. Happens more often than I wish to admit to, but it is true."

"With that logic, I'm not surprised either." Carter muttered. "On the positive note, we didn't have to fight and we were left alone."

"Plus no one here is injured." Mitchell said.

"I believe we should leave before Ba'al decides to fire upon this area and cause us more than great injury." Teal'c said.

"Right, good idea. Daniel." Mitchell said while pointing.

"On it."

The Jaffa and Adria beamed into a large area of the mother ship, which had several other Jaffa guards around, other than the ones just beamed up. In the middle of the room was a large metal cage, currently empty. The Jaffa in charge of the capture mission took the armband off her as Ba'al walked up in a brown leather outfit.

"Welcome."

She tilted her head and was surprised yet again when nothing happened.

"Don't waste your time my dear. I've learned a thing or two from my Tauri friends. Not as much as I wish, but enough to at least be able to capture and hold you for my purposes." he said then jerked his head at the Jaffa who opened the door and pushed her into the cage. "This room is being flooded with the same kind of EM field they generate with that clever little device of theirs. The one that prevents you from using any and all of your powers."

"You should know that won't hold me forever." she stated with a evil smile.

"Oh, of course not." he said as the door was closed in her face. "However, that won't be a problem after I am done with you."

She only glared at him as he flashed his eyes and then turned to give orders to the Jaffa. The ship jumped off into hyperspace quickly moments later.

Landry was at the end of the ramp as SG-1 and the other SG team came home, with Vala. She was taken to another room while they went another direction.

"Where's Adria?" Landry asked.

"That ass Ba'al showed up ruining everything." Ford muttered.

"Ba'al?" Landry asked.

"Not personally." Mitchell said. "We got lucky on that, plus the fact his Jaffa only took Adria and decided to leave us without a fight, even though we were totally outnumbered and wouldn't have lasted long enough to survive a battle. They just beamed in, told us to back off, tagged Adria and beamed away."

"Any ideas on how he managed to pull this off?" Landry asked as they left the gate room.

"We have no idea sir." Carter said. "There must be a spy or some sort of surveillance device, be it a camera or monitoring program to our computer systems that allowed him to know what we were doing. We plan on checking the base ASAP to see what we can find."

"With the amount of Jaffa he beamed down to surround us, he must have been able to get really detailed information." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. Ba'al was aware of both our location and intention. It is possible that someone in this base is compromised and does not know they are brainwashed." Teal'c said.

"Any speculation as to why Ba'al might want Adria?" Landry asked.

"If he could implant her with a Goa'uld, or somehow take control of her himself, then he'd have a much more powerful host and be in command of the Ori armies." Daniel said. "But that's just a long shot idea."

"It is also possible and more likely that he intends to negotiate for shared control of the galaxy." Teal'c said. "If he believes that a blending would fail, this would be the best and most successful way to continue his reign of control without being against the Ori."

"Whatever Ba'als plans are, we can easily agree that they do not involve anything peaceful concerning the galaxy or Earth." Landry said. "We need to get her back and quickly."

"We'll get right on it sir." Mitchell said.

"Oh, how is Vala?" he asked before heading into the control room.

"Pissed, emotionally torn apart, ready to burst into tears, almost ready to kill us…" Ford said ticking off his fingers. "What do you expect? This was part of her plan."

"True. Go try to remedy things before they get out of hand with her."

They nodded as Landry left.

"So, who amongst us is going to talk to her?" Mitchell asked.

"Being team leader, I think you should do it." Ford stated.

The look he got from Mitchell was almost comical. Even the rest of the team gave him similar looks, though confusion and disbelief was more evident.

"Yeah, like I am going to go into that room and tell her what's going on in hopes that she doesn't just across that table and rip vital parts of my anatomy from me. I think not. You, Sam and Daniel can tell her. Come let the two of us know the outcome later." Mitchell said as he lightly slapped Teal'cs arm.

"Why do I feel like I volunteered when the option for drawing straws was given anyway." Daniel said as he sighed.

"I'd say it is because Vala trusted…us three the most, since she had more interaction with us than the other two." Ford said.

"Should we bring K-9 just in case she does try to attack us?" Carter asked as they headed for the infirmary visit first.

"You actually think she'd try something like that?" Ford asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. If I was in her shoes….I'd…." she said trying to imagine it. "I almost hate to say this, but I cannot imagine being in her shoes. The only thing we have in common is being female, otherwise…."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." Ford said, even though the other two still worried. "Besides, she'd have to go through me first."

"She's kicked you in the balls before like I have. You always go down from that." Carter said.

"I'm wearing protection in case she had tried something back on the planet."

In one of the observation rooms, there was a table, a smaller monitor in one corner of the room on a rolling tray, another monitor, but 50 inches in size, on another much larger rolling tray, just to the left of the table. Daniel was sitting on the edge of the table near the large monitor while Carter was seated across from Vala. In front of Carter was the memory altering machine and a module that went with it. Ford was standing beside Carter leaning on his cane as he looked at her with sympathy and pity. When they had came in, she had started yelling and Ford stopped the two from doing anything, allowing her to get it out of her system. Mostly it was angry words, but no threats, yet. After she stopped, Carter and Daniel sat down as did Vala. Ford was still in his suit from before while the other three were in SGC BDU'S.

"This isn't right. I escaped fair and square." she said crossing her arms. "I refuse to allow those idiots in the I.O.A. to place me in some jail in Area 51. So let me have my things this time and let me go."

"Vala.." Daniel began gently. "You have every right to be upset. My eardrums still hurt from your yelling. However, this was all part of a large plan. Except for being yelled at that is."

"I'm beyond upset! You people, people I trusted, people I thought were more than friends, turned your backs on me!" she shouted. "What sort of fucked up plan involves betraying that?! After everything I went through to gain your trust and stopped lying, cheating and stealing to survive, you all ditched me quicker than Sam eating those famous brownies!"

"Ouch." Carter said before slowly putting her hands on the table. "Vala, as bad as everything seems, we are still your friends, and as unbelievable as it seems, we did not betray you at all."

"None you even came to my defense much less back me up on anything!"

"Vala, none of it actually happened. This was all part of a plan." Daniel said.

"I didn't really like it, seeing as we are currently having to deal with the aftermath we knew would be coming, but you were very adamant about going on with it." Ford said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This device we have here is a slightly altered version of the memory implant technology we received from a race called the Galarns." Carter said. "Which I must say worked a little too well, all things considered. It was used to create a fictional memory and was then implanted into your mind."

"Because we knew we'd be dealing with you like this, currently, and was more than pretty sure that you'd never believe us about having your memories played with, this recording you made is here to help." Daniel said as Carter picked up the remote.

Vala came up on the screen with part of her room in the background. She was in her SGC BDU's and sitting on her bed.

"Hello gorgeous."

Vala raised a eyebrow at seeing herself on the screen and gave them a look before watching herself continue to talk.

"If you are watching this, then obviously you are back at Stargate Command and you are probably thinking that everyone around you has gone completely…wonko."

"Yeah. Wonko is the right term." Vala muttered while crossing her arms.

"With the possible exception of Daniel, who lets face it, was a little bit…"

"Vala!" Daniel yelled off camera.

"This is suppose to be words to yourself that you will believe when the plan is over and you are back with us." Ford said off screen as well. "Not your fantasy you wish would come true."

"I had to try. Anyway…" she said as the two were heard off screen sighing audibly. "Seriously though, substituting our memories was my idea. A brilliant one if I say so myself. Plus incredibly brave. I can't even begin to imagine what you've had to go through….then again, maybe I can. But, it was the only way for this ingenious plan of mine to work. So, if you are watching this, which means you didn't loose you head or get found out about our Immortality, then you have made it back, and let me be first to say, well done! Ford here has promised to make us a personal pan of brownies…"

"Say what?!" Daniel said off screen. "You didn't?"

"She's going to feel terrible when she comes back. I felt it wouldn't be a bad thing to do."

"Sam's going to kill you if you don't…."

"And I think that's enough." Ford said turning it off.

"You haven't been in the kitchen yet today." Carter said as she slowly turned to him. "I don't remember hearing about this promise…"

"It's not like I promised to have sex with her." Ford said sarcastically. "If you want them that bad, I'll make some for…both of you. You can stop that look Daniel."

Daniel only smiled innocently.

"Well, I must admit, the brownies will help." Vala said while crossing her arms. "So what was this big plan I came up with?"

"We got information that Adria had came back through the Supergate." Ford said.

"If the Ori were dead, as we were hoping to learn, then we planned on trying to convince her to leave quietly with her army." Carter said.

"We knew that she would be able to tell if you were lying to her, so, as far as she could tell, you weren't lying." Daniel said.

"But I escaped using a Sodan cloak. Was that part of the plan?"

"Yes. But it was also a false memory." Ford said. "No offense Vala, but do you actually think it would have been that easy to get one?"

"Well…." she said thinking on the memory. "It did seem a bit too easy. How did I get where I was then?"

"Basically, we took you to the planet Adria found you on and left you there." Carter said.

"You slept through it like a baby." Daniel said.

"No I.O.A. or Reynolds men dying?"

"Nope." all three said.

"No television program about dancing with supposed celebrities?"

"That unfortunately is real." Ford said. "Personally, I think the reality TV thing is getting out of hand. I can't even sit through five minutes of half that garbage."

"For some reason, you watch that stuff." Daniel said.

"I find that very disturbing." Vala said.

"Yeah." Carter said with the same feeling.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Vala asked.

"We fix your memories and then get started on the brownies." Carter said quickly.

Adria paced her cell, which had a thin wooden bench, that though she could lay down on and try sleeping, the chance of falling off was very high, not to mention it would be very uncomfortable. Her coat was sitting on the bench bundled up. Guards stayed standing against the walls keeping watch and not moving, much less talking, even on the few times she asked a couple questions. She turned as the large door parted and Ba'al walked in with a few Jaffa guards behind him.

"Comfy?" he asked with a smile.

"You made a terrible mistake." she stated. "Release me now and I will be merciful."

"You know, you are much more pleasant when you lack the ability to snap my neck with your thoughts." he said as he walked around the cage.

"You are a fool. Dealing with powers way beyond your means. When my army catches up to you…."

"Don't waste your breath." he snapped as he interrupted her. "Your army has no idea where you are, and it will be days before they question your disappearance. Even then, their queries will lead them to the Tauri."

"If you intended to kill me, you should know the Ori will not halt their attacks on this galaxy."

"I have no intention of killing you. That was defeat the whole purpose of having captured you. If I had wanted you dead, my Jaffa would have simply shot you right then back on the planet, or I could have bombed that area taking you and SG-1 out. My entire plan is based on having you alive and well."

"So you can ransom me for your freedom?"

Ba'al laughed as he stopped pacing around the cell and turned to her.

"Oh, very far from it my dear. You can offer me something far more valuable. Total control of your army."

This time she laughed.

"They'll never listen to you."

"No, they would not. But they do listen to you."

"There is nothing you can do, to make me bend my army to your will."

"Well…" he said leaning with both arms on the cell bars as his voice changed to sound like the Goa'uld. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"And you think that intimidates me?" she asked after he flashed his eyes. "Think again."

"You called sir. Oh, hey Barret." Ford said as SG-1 walked into the briefing room.

Landry was standing there with Barret and a couple of folders were open on the table.

"General, Colonels, Doctor. Teal'c, Vala." Barret said with a small smile. "I got a call from one of my agents recently. They are undercover inside Ba'als operations here on Earth. Apparently the clones are planning to meet as a group."

"Interesting." Ford said.

"Where and when?" Mitchell asked.

"P3R-112, today."

"That's not a lot of notice." Daniel stated.

"Daniel." Ford said scolding.

"What?"

"He could have said it was yesterday and we'd still be able to get there with more than enough time."

"Oh yeah." he said feeling stupid for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Barret asked with more than curiosity.

"Nothing." Ford said innocently as Carter hid a laugh.

The rest of the group all smiled but said nothing as Barret gave them a look.

"Seeing as this person is undercover, and supposedly not brainwashed, how reliable is this information?" Mitchell asked, breaking the silence and hoping Barret wouldn't keep asking.

"He's at the top. He wouldn't break cover unless he was sure. How are you going to get there?" he said giving the General a look with the exprseeion that said he wasn't going to give up asking

"Works for me." Ford said avoiding the question. "We certainly have nothing else to go on."

"We've been here before." Carter said as she looked at the file. "We have a pretty good idea of the lay out too."

"Does this work in our favor, or really work in our favor?" Ford asked with a certain tone.

"Really works." she said nodding.

"Very good." Ford said as he smiled. "Can we go sir?"

"Do you need backup?" Landry asked.

"Doubtful." Ford said.

"Good luck and God speed then." Landry said as they headed out.

"Why is he wearing a suit instead of regulation wear?" Barret asked.

"You'd have to ask him that yourself."

"But you know the answer. I can tell."

"Yes, but like I said, you'd have to ask him." Landry said as he was entering his office. "I can't say he'll give you an answer though."

Barret only tapped the folder against his hand as he tried to think of some reasonable reason for why Ford was wearing that outfit, plus the cane was strange. And then he suddenly realized that Ford didn't look like the man he used to look like. He heard about there being an explosion from when his car was bombed and then his memory loss, but he didn't get to see him up close. Either plastic surgery took place or something else was going on, which he intended to find out as quickly as possible as he headed out to catch the team before they left, only to fail and wonder what was going on.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized in high orbit of the planet as he activated the defense field, just in case.

"What have we got?" Mitchell asked as he walked into the Console room in a black off world outfit and the rifle he liked.

"We're reading a settlement, where the meeting is suppose to take place. Unfortunately, life signs are indeterminate." Ford said as he was working the controls.

"We are picking up a lot of dead bodies." Carter said from the laptop that was hooked up to the console.

"I'm going to drop us right in the middle of the camp." he said setting it up. "Unless there is any objections?"

The team shook their heads, so a couple of levers and buttons later they appeared in the middle of the camp. There was tents set up in many areas and fully armored dead Jaffa lying everywhere on the ground. They slowly got out, with weapons ready and glanced around and then slowly spread out searching quietly.

"This must have happened shortly before we arrived." Carter said.

"I should have set it for two or three hours back, not one." Ford said as he was running his Sonic Screwdriver over one of the dead Jaffa's.

"There appears to be no wounds, nor any signs of combat." Teal'c stated.

"I'm thinking poison." Ford said as he got up. "Which seems to be the case, unless I am reading this wrong. We can only hope that it was quickly and painless."

"The only way this could have happened so quickly is through symbiont poisoning." Carter said. "Unfortunately, we know Ba'al can get hold of or has the stuff."

"Damn, they died in pain then. At least it wasn't dragged out." Ford said as he closed the eyes of one man.

"I don't get it. Why would Ba'al kill his own Jaffa?" Vala asked.

"Maybe they started to question Ford's advice he gave them when they took Adria." Mitchell said.

"As much as that would be a really great thing, I think there was a different reason for everyone being dead. They weren't the target." Daniel said as he waved for them to come look at another tent.

Inside the tent was a large table, with various food and drinks and over two dozen Ba'als, all dead.

"Well, they deserved it, but not the Jaffa outside. And talk about lousy fashion sense." Ford said. "One in leather and other over there in white robes like some priest. It's like some strange convention for the village people."

"Oh god, we did not need that image in our minds!" Mitchell exclaimed as he walked out.

"That's just sick Ford." Carter said as she walked out in disgust.

"What did I say?"

"The village people are rumored to be gay." Daniel said.

It took a moment for him to realize what he said and how it sounded.

"Oh my god!" he said smacking himself in the head loudly. "That is just beyond sick! Ba'al is sadistic, cruel, tyrannical and just plain evil, and a bit vain, but I am pretty sure that he's not gay! Ugh!"

"Well, there was one Goa'uld…"

"I don't want to know!" Ford said walking out.

"Daniel, go dial home and have Landry send a team to come look this place over more thoroughly. Then come back and we'll leave." Mitchell said.

"I shall continue to look around, on the chance there is any Jaffa who did survive." Teal'c stated.

Ba'al was waiting next to the cell as a Jaffa walked in finally with a particular item he had requested. It was a special handheld chamber to hold Goa'uld symbiotes in before they were implanted in the victim, or as the Goa'uld preferred to call them, host.

"At last, the guest of honor." Ba'al said waving his hand lightly as the Jaffa walked up.

Another Jaffa walked up and took the top of the octagonal container and then backed away. Ba'al rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and then reached in pulled the larvae out. As it shrieked, Adria looked and stepped back a step with disgust and a bit of horror.

"You two are about to become very well acquainted."

Only more disgust and fear were evident on her face as she looked between him and it.

More teams had arrived and were looking over the entire site. Some of the bodies had already been taken away while other things were taken down and taken away as well.

"Well, you got to hand it to him, the man throws a mean dinner party." Mitchell said as one of the Ba'al's was taken away on a stretcher.

"I'd hate to see what a good party was then." Ford muttered as he leaned with both hands on his cane and watched another body taken away.

"Probably lots of weapons fire." Daniel muttered. "Or that mind blast with the hand."

"Daniel, you made a joke. A good one too." Ford said with a laugh. "A very rare moment."

"Not bad Daniel." Mitchell said with a chuckle. "On the serious side, this isn't a good thing."

"He must have known we were coming here. He does know we are after him, so killing everyone here was to keep us from finding where he really is." Daniel said.

"Or it is a diversion to keep us away from another planet in which we are currently watching." Teal'c stated.

"I've told Landry to have all teams and allies to keep watch and get back to us immediately if they heard anything about Ba'al and Adria." Ford said. "No luck so far."

The sound of a zat gun going off got everyone's attention.

"Everyone down and keep watch. We'll check it out." Mitchell said as he lifted his gun.

Over near a tent that was one of the few to last where the encampment lead into the forest, there was a Jaffa pointing a zat gun at them and a few other soldiers.

"Stay back! I am warning you!"

"Just take it easy. We're not going to hurt you." Mitchell said calmly.

"You must be one of the Jaffa on the Tretonin and Ba'al didn't know it." Ford said stepping forward gently with his hands free. "If you tell us what we need to know, I give you my promise that you will be able to leave through the Stargate and go wherever you want."

"I…" he started saying when a zat blast hit him.

Vala stepped out from behind a tree behind him and lowered her zat.

"Vala. He was about to talk." Mitchell said as everyone was lowering their weapons. "Or at least it looked that way."

"Sorry. I didn't know you were talking to him. And I thought they were all dead."

"Guess he is on the Tretonin." Carter said walking out from around the tent near Vala. "That poison spreads for miles. But then we hadn't determined how much of the poison was used anyway. It could have just been confined to this immediate area and he could have been…"

"Off in the forest…" Mitchell began.

"No, there is a bathroom of sorts just outside this encampment, but the other side." Ford said. "And the Stargate is the direction we are at, so he must have wanted to talk or couldn't get to the gate without a hostage. Strange since there is less armed and easier people to attack than going after us."

"Maybe he did want to talk." Daniel said.

"He is user of Tretonin." Teal'c stated as he stood up holding a vial.

It didn't take long for the guy to wake up and then the man was talking a mile a minute, answering every question, at least the ones he could answer. And he was telling the truth.

"I hear there was a Jaffa that didn't get killed." Landry said as they came back through the gate. "Last bunch that came through with a couple of bodies mentioned it. Any good news?"

"He was very forthcoming." Mitchell said.

"He confirmed that Ba'al was behind the attack that killed all his clones." Teal'c stated.

"Apparently he had assembled them to meet up and talk about the Adria situation." Daniel said.

"They came, the real one didn't, poison was unleashed, and that Jaffa lived because he had no symbiont." Ford said. "He didn't come forward right away because he was unsure of what to do. I guess the brainwashing worn off or he came to his senses and decided to talk to us."

"Hmm. Did this Jaffa give us a location for the real Ba'al?" Landry asked.

"Yes." Carter said. "In fact, he was very glad to give the information, mostly because some of the Jaffa that had died from the poison were close family and friends. We have the exact coordinates for where his ship is located."

"The Odyssey is standing by. But I'm guessing from that look, you don't want to use her." Landry said seeing Ford's smile fall.

"If it wasn't for the exact coordinates, then the Odyssey would be needed. She can stay here and keep the planet safe." Ford said. "SG-1 will go out and save the day. Much easier, less use of supplies on the ship, less stress of personal and the most important reason, she can't use her powers in…our ship."

"Compelling argument General. You leave in one hour."

"Why not now?"

"Infirmary. You know the rules. Plus, need those reports before you go." he said smiling before he left. "Since you deal with time, you obviously have the time to do those."

Ford groaned as he followed them out of the room.

"I'd retire to get out of doing the paperwork, but it wouldn't work."

"You know, some of us don't mind it too much." Daniel said.

"This coming from the guy who probably was born with a history book, pad and pencil in hand." Mitchell said as Daniel rolled his eyes while the others chuckled.

Just near an hour later, after finished the reports, they were headed off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Other than Carter, the rest of them had their equipment on.

"How long is it going to be?" Mitchell asked as he was checking his equipment.

"Oh, about a five minutes." Ford said as he worked on the Console with Carter at another section.

"And the plan of action is?" Mitchell asked.

"You're team leader."

"Yes, but you're flying the ship. Are we dropping in on his ship somewhere close by or outside the ship…."

"Once we get to the coordinates, I'll we'll do a scan of the area. If we land inside the ship, I guess we just go from there, if we however dematerialize outside the ship, we can scan for her and drop in right next to her." Carter said.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and think that Ba'al must have something like our anti-Prior device, otherwise she would be free and looking for Vala or at least back with her armies." Mitchell said.

"Yep." Ford said. "Realistically, he wouldn't have captured her otherwise. If he didn't have something, he would have asked for the device we had at the time she was taken from us."

"Then that means all you'll have to do is scan for the same sort of signature that our device uses to find her location?" Daniel asked as he re-adjusted his gun.

"That simple." Ford said.

"And if there is a shield in place?" Daniel asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has few things that limit her from dematerializing where we want her to go. A shield is really nothing." Ford said.

"We should be arriving very soon. Everyone got what they need?" Mitchell asked as he looked at the group.

"I just need this." Ford said as he grabbed his coat and cane.

"Do you even carry your guns…" Vala began asking.

"Always. Doesn't mean I have to use them." he said as he adjusted the coat.

"Vala, you do know what we may have to do if she refuses to cooperate, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, bang." she said using her finger to mimic firing a gun.

"And this doesn't bother you?" Mitchell asked.

"I bore her without consent to even have her, she has never listen to my advice and probably never will, even if she would, she's going to eventually die of old age anyway…"

"Or probably ascend." Daniel said.

"There's that, but I think she's not going to change no matter how much we try. It would be the same as if Ba'al came to Earth and asked for forgiveness for all the trouble and everything else he caused. Not going to happen. I can still have more children and will eventually have them with someone I love." she said giving Daniel a brief look. "Adria does not count as family."

"Would you shoot her if you had to?" Carter asked.

"Let's see, you all dead and her taking me with her, forcibly, in the hopes I see the light." she said sarcastically. "Or stopping her from killing you all and keeping my freedom, family and friends, by killing her? Tough choice."

"Guess we don't have to worry about that problem." Ford said.

"What about the anti-Prior device?" Daniel asked.

"Eventually she will overcome the device's power over her and she will have hers back." Teal'c stated. "Unlike the Anubis clone we encountered many months ago, I do not believe that injecting chemicals into her body will stop her from gaining control of her powers again."

"You're right Teal'c. She will eventually gain her powers back, but not in here." Ford said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Mitchell asked. "If she were to gain control…"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is a life form of her own. And has power that we can't even begin to imagine." Carter said. "Ford is able to communicate with her on some level I don't understand, but I'm 100% sure that there is nothing Adria or even a ascended being could do in here that would harm us or the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Okay…..um…" Mitchell began.

"When Daniel had those powers, they began going away quickly when he was in here." Ford said. "Besides, mom came down to talk to me a few weeks ago and wouldn't come near the T.A.R.D.I.S. Her reason was that she would descend and get in trouble for it."

"We are dematerializing now." Carter said.

They heard the noise and then saw the time rotor stop moving. Ford turned the dial and it opened the screen. On it was a large Goa'uld mothership and they were several feet from the hull. Ford pushed a few buttons and switches as was Carter when the ship started to move back and fire on them. Other than seeing flashes on the screen, they didn't feel anything, but they did hear the impacts.

"Wow, those are some shields." Mitchell said. "I'd almost say that we weren't being shot at."

"Can't help the noise factor. The door is right there." Ford said. "Ah, we've got a lock on her position. This should freak out Ba'al and his Jaffa."

"Wait, we don't want all the Jaffa on the ship to know we are there. Shouldn't we just drop in, like in a room nearby and then go after her?" Mitchell asked.

Ford looked like he thought it over for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nah. What would be the fun in that?" he said slapping the control.

Ba'al was speaking to Adria when a strange noise filled the air and a wind current came from nowhere.

"Jaffa!" Ba'al exclaimed as he began looking around.

They were also looking around and then noticed a blue box showing up behind her cage.

"That's impossible." Ba'al stated as the flashing light on top stopped and then everything went quiet. "Jaffa kree!"

The four Jaffa and two that were outside came around and began firing rapidly. Nothing happened though and they stopped after a moment. Ba'al came around slowly to look at it as the door opened.

"Oh, hey Ba'al." Ford said as he stood in the door way and looked around slightly. "Guess we landed in the right place. Are you willing to surrender?"

"General. I must say I am surprised with the, mode of transportation you have, considering that it shouldn't exist." he said crossing his arms. "But it is redundant seeing as I will now have the power of time and space myself. If you give up right now, I promise to be merciful on all of you and make your deaths quick and painless."

Ford burst out laughing so hard he had to hold onto the door frame to stay standing. Turning around, he told the others was Ba'al said making them laugh or chuckle.

"Um….I'd have to say no." Ford said brushing a tear out of his eye. "But I make the same suggestion to you."

"You must be joking." Ba'al said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Last chance." he said shrugging.

He made a motion and the Jaffa all opened fire, but the same effect took place. They hit a shield that was visible one inch from the ship.

"Should have gave up."

Ba'al started to move and run when Ford whipped his gun out and blew Ba'als brains all across the back wall.

"That felt really good. Now, do the rest of you wish to live? If so, leave the room, if not…" he said pulling back the hammer.

They looked at each other and then dropped their weapons and ran. Except one guy who came forward with a small knife and tried to stab him, only to bounce off and bend his knife. He looked at the knife as he sat up.

"Still want to live?"

He dropped the knife and ran out quickly even though the alarm was going off.

"Okay Sam. Hit it now."

The visible shield extended outward across the floor and engulfed the cage going a couple feet passed the door. Adria only glared at them as they walked within the shield to the front of her cage. A couple of guards came in firing their staff weapons and zat guns making most of the team turn to them.

"Stop, they ain't worth the effort much less the bullets." Ford said as he was using his Sonic Screwdriver on the door. "They are brainwashed. No reason to kill them."

"I find this really weird." Mitchell said as he kept watching them being shot at.

"Same here." Daniel said. "Usually we aren't trying to save our enemy."

"They are only being influence to think we are the enemy. Perhaps this act will show them that Ba'al is not truly powerful being he portrays himself to be." Teal'c stated. "Though I am sadden to see my fellow brothers still subject to being slaves, I am happy to see that we have this moment, and perhaps others, to not have to kill more Jaffa unless need be."

"Same here." Ford said.

"Can't you get the lock undone?" Vala asked.

"It's a key lock. Something incredibly simple and not electronic…oh, there we go."

Adria came out swinging and managed a good punch to his face, which knocked him back a step, to his and the others surprise. She tried hitting him again and even pushing him, but he grabbed her wrist holding her tightly as she struggled. Twisting her arm around to behind her back, he was able to avoid the attempted kick at his crotch.

"Damn, she is rather strong." Ford muttered as he felt his busted lip and loose teeth heal up. "That really hurt."

"Feisty." Daniel muttered. "At least we know where she gets it."

"Not funny." Vala said.

"Would someone zat her please?" Ford said as he used his leg to block a crotch shot again as she managed to turn around but not get free of his grip.

"Why don't you just knock her…" Mitchell began when a zat blast came from across the cage.

Adria jerked and then dropped as dead weight as he kept hold of her wrist.

"Thanks Sam."

"Can we go before they decide to blow up the ship or something? There could be another Ba'al on board, or more." Carter said as Ford hoisted her over his shoulder.

Once back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., a chair was brought out and set in the Console Room against the wall, where she was placed and tied up. Just in case, mostly because Mitchell and Daniel were worried, the device was active a few feet away on the floor near her. The others went off to change while Ford only put his coat back on the rack with his cane and then went back to the Console.

"Something really seems strange about her." Carter said as they were now heading back to Earth.

"Like what?" Mitchell asked. "I don't see anything different. Not physically anyway."

Carter pulled her Sonic device and ran it over Adria's body.

"Uh oh. Now I know why I am getting that strange feeling. Been so long I forgot the feeling."

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"There's a…" she began when Adria eyes shot open and glowed at them.

Sam barely got out of the way in time as she stood up breaking free of her bonds.

"Hmm, now this is different." Ford said as she ripped the bonds off her legs. "No T, just back up. Same with the rest of you."

She tossed the bindings aside as he walked up slowly and the others all got back near the Console.

"So, I guess Ba'al decided to make you into a host." Ford said as he put his hands into his pocket. "All things considered, we should have realized that would be his plan. I'm disappointed that we all didn't consider this possibility."

"I may not have the Ori powers yet…" Ba'al said as he/she looked at the device on the floor. "But I can still easily manage to take you and the rest of your pitiful team out. And then I will have control over time and space."

"Not going to happen. You'd have to take me as a host, and we all know that can't happen so…." he said shrugging. "How about you sit back down and we can a have a civil chat?"

"Why hasn't he….she attacked us?" Daniel muttered.

"Because Ba'al is attempting to overcome the device. He knows he can't take me in a fight. I think that punch earlier was very evident of the truth I can overpower him. So he's buying for time. We obviously can't use the zat gun again without killing both of them, seeing as we want to talk to Adria still, otherwise we would have already shot them." Ford stated.

"We're not close enough for him to get a hostage and you're just far enough away he can't surprise attack you." Carter said.

"So, we're basically at a stalemate." Vala said.

"No, we have Ba'al over a barrel. Remember what the General said about Daniel and being in here? Same effect is taking place." Mitchell said. "Our trouble right now is the fact we are dealing with a Goa'uld."

"You cannot keep me here forever." Ba'al said as he kept glancing around.

"Sam, how long until we are back home?" Ford asked as he continued to glare.

"Two minutes. What's the plan?" she asked looking at the readout.

Ba'al didn't see it, but the others did see him deliver a swift uppercut that knocked him/her back into the wall, breaking the wooden chair in the process.

"Well, it should be obvious." he said shaking his hand. "She has a strong chin. Must be the Goa'uld reinforcing it."

"Not obvious enough for me." Vala said.

"I believe the intent is to remove the Goa'uld symbiote inside her in order for us to speak to Adria." Teal'c stated.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mitchell said. "That does mean we have to take her out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. though."

"I think we can keep her sedated for the time being." Ford said.

Landry, once they got back and told him how things went and the current news, flat out refused to allow the procedure of having the Goa'uld removed, much less, Adrias body, be on Earth. If one or the other ended up gaining their powers back, it would be best if it happened on the Odyssey. That way, worst case, then both the ship and the two would be safer away from the Earth and easier to destroy if they lost containment. At the moment, she/he was strapped heavily into the same chair that Daniel was in, in the same room on the ship, with the T.A.R.D.I.S. nearby in the corner and the door open.

Several ideas were in the air, one of which was calling the Tok'ra to see if they would help, such as replacing Ba'al with a Tok'ra symbiote for the good guys to gain control of the vast armies and telling them to stand down. Another was to kill them both, but that was a last resort sort of thing at the moment. The thought of taking out Ba'al and talking to Adria about taking her armies and leaving was one of the current plans in action as they were waiting to hear from the Tok'ra.

"So, have you decided on what you are going to do with me yet?" Ba'al asked as they walked back into the room.

"We're still weighing options. Different ideas and votes taking place." Mitchell said. "As you can probably already guess, Teal'c opted out for killing you both right away."

Ba'al grunted lightly.

"That is far from surprising." he said as Ford came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I am surprised that you haven't killed me yet General. Something other than your appearance has changed. You used to be a…what's the best Earth description…ah yes, a blood thirsty killer. Now you seem to have sympathy, even for your enemies."

"If it was just you, I'd shoot you. Oh wait, I did that back on the ship." he said snapping his fingers. "Seeing as I would like to talk to Adria and maybe have a civil conversation, you're both still here."

"I refuse to give this host up. Your best bet is to release me. We will both gain what we want the most."

"Do you actually think we are that stupid?" Ford asked as he leaned on his cane next to the small table that had the device running on it.

"My intention was and is to order the armies to leave this galaxy."

Mitchell grunted with distain as did Teal'c.

"Yeah right. The Tauri have been a pain in the Goa'ulds ass since we re-opened the gate. We've killed most of them and several of your copies, plus humiliated you. I seriously doubt that your plan…." Mitchell said as he empathized the word plan with finger quotes. "Involved sending them away from this galaxy. You intended to take control of them so you could have all that power, a massive army, not to mention the fact they would all be worshiping you, and if the Ori are all dead, then you'd have nothing to worry about being called home to explain your actions. And the moment you saw the right opportunity, you'd come after Earth."

"I see that lying isn't going to get me anywhere. Yes, that was my plan and still is. I will confirm the fact the Ori are dead. So I would not have to answer to anyone as you stated. Killing us will not serve either of us in the long run. Nor will talking to me about giving the Tauri control over the armies or sending them home. They, along with this host, are mine. And once I break free of these bonds and gain the power that rightfully belongs to me, you will all suffer." he said flashing the eyes. "I will however overlook this act and give you all merciful deaths right now if you let me go."

"Such a repetitive ass isn't he?" Ford said as he sighed. "That other Ba'al gave the same thing. We're not surrendering Ba'al. We never will and you know it. We're just going to have to wait for the Tok'ra to show up and deal with you."

"Adria is a very powerful host and her consciousness is hard to repress. Only I can do so, no Tok'ra, no matter how old or powerful could take complete control of her. And the moment you attempt to remove me, I will kill us both."

"At least we'd be rid of both of you. The way we look at it, we've got nothing to lose. You kill her and yourself, we just have to deal with the armies. But then, maybe seeing her dead body will have a different effect on her armies." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. Their faith may wane greatly at the sight of Adria's death. It will hopefully show them that the Ori are not the gods they pretend to be." Teal'c stated.

A buzz over the intercom made them look up as SG-1 was being called to the ring deck.

"I'll stay here and, entertain our guest." Ford said as he gestured at the door.

Mitchell and Teal'c left finding Carter, Daniel and Vala and the ships commander near the rings.

"The Tok'ra delegates are about to arrive any moment." Carter said.

Four people arrived as the rings brought them up from the other ship nearby in Earths orbit. SG-1 was a bit surprised about seeing one of the individuals though. Yes, there was four people, but one of them was not exactly human. There was a female holding some large blue and gray container for holding a symbiote while another man in front of her, the Tok'ra in charge of the group, stood there with his arms at his side. To the left of him was another man, who was holding a crate of some sort, and behind him, was a particularly well known blue furred fox. He also had some crate in his hands, which was much bigger than the other one.

"Ford?" Carter asked surprised. "Why are you here, and with the Tok'ra?"

"Well…" he said with a chuckle. "Funny story actually. Well, not that funny."

"You promised to make it short. You can visit later." the Tok'ra in charge said.

"Short story, Tok'ra got attacked by the Ori, a few were seriously injured but everyone managed to escape. Except one who…sort of stayed behind to allow the others to get away. They needed a new host and came to me a couple months ago. Only because this particular Tok'ra wanted to get away from…politics." Fox Ford said as he eyes glowed.

_"Hello Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala."_ Hercules said. _"It is good to see you again."_

"Oh, I have to hear the full story behind this." Mitchell said with a smile. "And I can't wait to find out the Generals' reaction."

"Well, since you all already know who we are…" Daniel said as he gestured at them.

"I am Ta'seem." the leader said. "I will be performing the surgery. These our my assistance. Hercules came with, mostly to help in case there was a problem with Ba'al fighting back and to visit."

"We have no problem with him visiting. We'd be delighted to show you around as well, later if you wish. Welcome aboard the Odyssey. I am Colonel Davidson."

He nodded and then looked at Vala more closely.

"Vala Mal Doran. I once knew you as Questesh."

"Many things have changed since then." she said nodding. "I am sorry for any trouble I caused, though technically it wasn't really my fault…"

"I think they know that Vala." Daniel said.

"Since I do not see the other Ford here…"

"He prefers to be called General now." Carter said.

"That figures." Fox Ford said.

"I would then assume that, the General, is watching over this Adria?" Ta'seem asked.

"Yes." Mitchell said. "Who better than someone who can take him/her on?"

"True. We wish to offer our thanks in capturing her. The help of the Tauri has once again been a ray of hope to our people. The tour we will take into consideration. Right now, I believe the extraction procedure should take place immediately, before any complications take place. It will be extremely difficult to do to begin with. Though we have refined the process considerably, there is still a chance that Adria will not survive the procedure."

"That's a risk we are willing to take." Mitchell said. "The plan is to try and convince her to take her armies and leave anyway, and if she refuses, she dies."

"Understandable. She is a great threat to everyone and everything that stands against the Ori." Ta'seem said. "Zanuf, the symbiote that we brought, cannot survive outside a host for long."

"The infirmary is right this way." the Colonel said as he waved a hand.

The door opened as SG-1 was coming in to get her/him. Ford was seated in a chair, his hands on the top of the cane and his chin on his hands as he was talking to Ba'al.

"And you truly think that I believe that that Time Machine you have, which should not exist, was given to you by someone you don't even know?"

"I said I do not know who gave it to me, other than a note saying from a friend. And the White Guardian said I do not know the person, or it was Q that said it?" Ford said as he looked up in thought. "I'm guessing it is someone from one of the many other realities out there that saw who I was or something like that, when everything started crossing over from other universes. I'd tell you how that started, but that's a secret you'll never learn. Point is, I am now what I am, and have a T.A.R.D.I.S. Which makes me and the Tauri very formidable if not invincible foes to deal with. Your best bet is to just give up."

"Never." he said growling.

"Ah, hey all. I guess that means it is time?" he asked turning slightly in the chair.

"Yep." Mitchell said.

"I will kill…" Ba'al began when Vala pulled the zat gun from behind her back and fired.

"Idiot. If he really was going to do it, he would have done so. Lucky for us, he didn't commit suicide." Ford said standing up.

She was taken to the infirmary and sedated heavily and then prepped for surgery. As the Tok'ra were working on her, both Ford's were standing against the wall nearby watching. Carter was also dressed up with the Tok'ra, helping them with the surgery. The rest of SG-1 was watching from a room nearby on a large monitor.

"Well, the sedative appears to be working. Her heart rate and BP are holding steady. Ba'al's brain ways appear to be in a coma like state." Carter said looking at the monitors and then her Sonic Device which she waved over Adria's neck.

"I'm probably reaching, but can me and my Sam get one of those?" Fox Ford asked quietly as the Tok'ra began working.

"Sure. Remind me later. We've got quiet a few and they are actually easy to make. We're trying to see about upgrading them as well. At the moment, we've replaced the power supply with those Ori crystals, but were able to enhance the crystals power by just over 50%. I'll explain the details later." Ford said as he leaned with one hand on the cane.

"We will need to work quickly. The symbiote's autonomic response can trigger complications, even under anesthetics." Ta'seem said. "I am initiating the first incision."

The three only glanced at Vala a moment as she got up leaving the room.

"I need suction." Ta'seem said.

After getting a look from Mitchell, Daniel got up and went after her.

Vala walked down a few corridors and then sighed heavily as she was thinking.

"So Vala, what's up?" Daniel asked coming up behind her. "Are you having second thoughts or…"

"It's nothing. I didn't feel like sticking around for the surgery. Seemed rather messy looking and I'm not much for squeamish things like that, weak stomach. I know Ford is the same way, but they seem to both be pushing the nausea feeling away while in there."

"True. Even Sam was surprised the two didn't stay outside. But from where they are standing, they aren't seeing the procedure all that much. Are you okay though?"

"Yes. Why is everyone asking me that? I've told everyone I don't care. We can jettison her into open space if she refuses to do what we say."

"Though you didn't want her, you must be feeling some sort of connection. Even with all the evil she has done, it must be difficult on some level for you to see her this way."

"Fine. In some small way I wish she'd see the futility of how stupid her cause is and that it will fail and has failed since the Ori are dead. Seeing Sam and Ford with Sally makes me wish I had that chance with Adria, but it is obviously not possible. If on the off chance the Tok'ra are able to take her as a host and get her to see the light as it were, then maybe I'll get some hope back at her maybe changing. Otherwise, I think there is none and that we have no choice but to kill her. As sad as it sounds, I can have another child and many more, so loosing her will be no big deal. I never actually got to see her grow up and even with the little time I had with her, she refused to listen to me anyway. How about we change the subject to something else?"

"Like what?"

"You and me. I would…"

Daniel walked off leaving her to pout and glare at his retreating back.

"There, I have severed the primary nerve conduit. Can you see how the nerves are retracting?" Ta'seem asked.

"Yes." Carter said as she was looking and then spoke over her shoulder. "You two should see this."

"I don't think so Sam." they said together.

"I'm now moving onto the lateral."

As he started to work, the machine started beeping rapidly.

"What is it?" Carter asked as Ta'seem was looking at different monitors.

"I was afraid this might happen."

"Do we need to step in?" Ford asked.

Daniel was almost back at the room when the group walked past him.

"What's going on?"

"Trouble with the surgery." Mitchell said as he kept walking.

Vala followed behind Daniel shaking her head.

The group entered as they noticed the Tok'ra and Carter taking off the surgery gowns.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked.

"You know Ba'al, he was being difficult again." Ford said.

"More than difficult." Carter said as she tossed her gloves into the trash. "We were able to extract him, but not before he was able to released a deadly toxin into her nervous system."

"I'm guessing the Tok'ra symbiote can't do anything then?" Vala asked.

"No." Ta'seem said. "Her body is too weak and both her and the symbiote would die. Therefore we did not try implantation. When she awakes, she will suffer greatly before she dies."

"I admit I was a little shocked to hear both Ford's tell us they believed it to be poetic justice." Carter said.

"I agree with them. I had to see her kill people and order people's deaths, personally." Vala said.

"We could administer a heavy dose of the toxin and kill her instantly, however, your General wants to keep her alive as long as possible, in the hopes of gaining information."

"Rather, sadistic, in many ways." Daniel said crossing his arms. "But then again, we saw that file on his past so, it is not much of a shock he'd say that."

"I have recommended that we administer it immediately, but he has ordered otherwise. Seeing as she is your prisoner and your people are capable of administering the toxin yourselves, my team and I will return to our ship. Once she has died, we will be returning to the Tok'ra. Hercules is going to stay for awhile until Adria is dead. And then he will leave with us."

The group nodded and then headed off to find the two Fords as the Tok'ra got ready to leave. Adria was kept in a bed, wearing a blue hospital gown and strapped down to the bed. She was also placed back in the room with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the device still active. Fox Ford was pacing back and forth, while looking at the Sonic Screwdriver in his hands and reading the manual he was given as Ford was seated in the chair at the end of her bed, hands on the cane, chin on his hands. A couple of guards stood outside the door, guarding the room per orders of the Colonel. SG-1 walked up and entered, but only Fox Ford gave them a wave before returning to the book.

"When she wakes up, she's going to be in severe pain, or so Ta'seem says." Daniel said as Vala walked up to the side of the bed. "She is evil and going to die, but letting her die screaming in pain is a bit sadistic."

"This coming from the guy who had to watch Vala burn alive. And the rest of the Earth including Vala would be to if Adria was able to do it." Ford said while not moving from his position or even looking away from Vala. "Plus, who knows how many others she actually had that done to because they opposed her."

"Okay, good point. But sinking to her level is…"

"I'm not sinking to her level Daniel. I'm hoping to get answers." Ford said looking up at him. "We can hope that Ba'al was right and the Ori are dead, which I'm pretty sure they are, but I'd like to hear it from her lips anyway."

"I doubt she'll actually tell us that." Mitchell said.

"Never know. Pain can make people tell the truth to get relief quickly." Fox Ford said as he looked up from the small book. "Hmm, I should avoid that setting. Blow my eardrums and many other furs as well."

"I think she is waking up." Mitchell said.

Vala looked at her face as she noticed Adria's eyes moving. Then her eyes opened quickly as Ford stood up.

"How's having your own body back feel? Even though you are on borrowed time."

"Great." she said smiling a bit too happily for them.

Everyone was suddenly hit with a massive force tossing them back and into the walls. Seeing as security was keeping watch, the alarms went off quickly and the door to the room closed and locked as a security measure. She sat up quickly, easily ripping away the straps and removing the I.V.'s as they were slowly moving or getting up, except Mitchell who was out.

"Wow, I haven't felt that attack in a long time." Fox Ford said as he tried to stand and was then slammed into the roof before being tossed against the wall and knocked to the floor.

Teal'c reached for the zat in the holster, but it was pulled away and turned on him. It suddenly sparked and died as a buzzing noise caught her attention. She turned to look at Ford who was holding his Sonic device at the zat. She shoved it into Teal'cs face knocking him out and then reached out grabbing Ford by the neck with her powers. Carter pulled the gun from her hip, but it and her went flying into the T.A.R.D.I.S., slamming her into the Console. Daniel only sat up as did Vala, who both got looked at with hateful glares. Daniel suddenly felt himself being choked as did Vala a moment later.

"I know killing you won't be permanent mother, so I don't feel as bad about doing this to you. As for Daniel, you can watch him die in order to realize how fighting against me is useless. Maybe then you will see the truth."

"Never." Vala croaked out.

"You General, I know I can't kill." she said as she got out of the bed. "But I do know how to make you do as I want. You will take me back to my armies and give me control of your ship and powers…"

"Not happening." he choked out. "Drop dead."

"If you do not, I will cause your wife so much pain and suffering, killing her over and over until you submit to me. I have overcame your pitiful device and you are powerless against me. I wasn't able to do anything to you before, but it seems that now, the Ancients aren't coming to your aid this time."

"Forget it."

Daniel had passed out and Vala was getting there as she reached out to grab Sam, but failed.

"I will kill your friends right now and then your wife…"

"You win. I give up." he garbled out as she let go of all of them.

"Now get up." she demanded after giving him a kick in the side and then the face. "Mother, come of your own accord or I will force you."

She slowly stood up, but stopped to check on Daniel first, breathing a sigh of relief that he was still alive. Ford got to his feet and almost fell down again as she roughly shoved him into the side of the doorway to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Deactivate the field that will take away my powers, or else I will start…" she demanded fiercely as she dragged Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c over into his sight and hung them in the air.

"I get the picture." he said with a couple of coughs. "Damn, even without a symbiote, you're still strong. That broke a few ribs."

When he went to check on Sam, she woke up the three and started to choke them.

"Alright! I'm hurrying!" he said as he played with the controls quickly. "It's safe, let them go."

She dropped them and then pushed Vala inside. Vala went over to check on Sam as Adria entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. and glanced around.

"A impressive machine. To think I was only going to be able to take control of the galaxy. Now I will have control over space and time itself. No one will be able to stop me."

"She won't let you." Ford said as he was wiping away the blood from his forehead and mouth.

"She will once I take what you are and make myself a Time Lord." she said as she reached out and began choking him again.

A strange yellow energy trail began pouring out of Ford's mouth and headed towards her. It was just about to enter her mouth when it stopped and quickly returned to him and he dropped to the floor coughing violently for air.

"What the…" she said reaching for him or anything again.

Seeing as she felt her powers being restricted again, she grabbed the large gun off the floor, knocked Vala aside quickly and dragged Sam over to him.

"Return my powers right now or else…" she demanded as she pushed the barrel of the gun to Sam's head.

An explosion rocked the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the door to the room was breached. The distraction was enough for him to reach out and grab the gun away, tossing it across the room. He quickly pushed her away as she tried to do further harm to Sam and then got up as Adria was getting to her feet.

"Give up. You can't win, especially not in here."

She dashed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and tossed the men back out of the room before they could open fire as her powers quickly returned. Ford came stumbling out, mostly to avoid stepping on his friends as she turned and started to way her hand.

"I love my Sonic Screwdriver. You could say it links up with the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said as he had it pointed and activated at her. "Right now, you are once again powerless. And, if I am correct and do this…"

She was blasted back and flew over the bed, hitting the wall before crumpling on the floor with broken bones.

"Ah damn. That was harder than I thought."

As he was checking on Sam and a medical team came in to check on the other members of SG-1, the guards standing nearby were tossed back into the wall as Adria sat up from off the floor.

"Not again." Ford said as he rushed out and was pulling his Sonic device.

"You lose."

He didn't get a chance to ask what she meant as she dipped her head and then disappeared as her body became a bright light.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Fox Ford muttered as he sat up slowly and watched the now ascended Adria fly out of the ship. "You should have just killed her right away. I would have. The others are right, becoming a Time Lord has changed you greatly."

Ford only sighed and muttered something unintelligible as he went back to looking after Sam.

Landry was sitting at the head of the table while listening to the group, plus Fox Ford who was going to be going back to Gia'as soon, tell him about everything that happened. Other than some bumps and bruises and a couple cracked bones, which Vala healed with the hand device, SG-1 was doing okay, physically. Mentally, they all agreed they should have just overridden Ford's choice and killed her before she had the chance to ascend or wake up. Daniel figured she did it because she knew she was dying and since she failed to take over Ford's 'powers and abilities', as it were, her only choice was to ascend.

"What do you suppose that means for us?" Landry asked after hearing everything they said.

"It's hard to say." Ford said as he paced by the window and looked out at the gate. "Nothing is happening and we have yet to hear anything happening so. It could be like Anubis was, she ascended and then was descended half way and is roaming around as dark energy somewhere, looking for a body."

"It is possible she also went back to the Ori galaxy, if the Ori are still around and joined with them. But, if Ba'al was telling the truth and the Ori are dead, then she just assumed all the power they once had." Daniel said.

"I'd bet on that one." Fox Ford said.

"Whatever the case, I'm pretty sure we'll see her at some point in the future." Carter said. "Unfortunately, our only defense is the T.A.R.D.I.S., but only if she enters her."

"How was she able to use her powers inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. allowed it for the brief time I asked her to. I had to get Adrias guard down to be able to overpower her." Ford said as he continued pacing.

"I doubt we'll get lucky enough to get her even close to the T.A.R.D.I.S." Mitchell said.

"True." Carter said.

"At least we can take comfort in the knowledge that Ba'al is dead." Teal'c said.

"Sorry Teal'c, but I doubt that." Ford said.

"Same here." Mitchell said.

"Considering all the other times we've thought him dead, I have to agree too." Carter said.

"Same here." Daniel and Vala said.

Teal'c only nodded as he realized their point.

"Even after everything you've all told me, you're now saying that everything that happened was practically for nothing?" Landry asked.

"No. I believe we have dealt a serious blow to the Ori movement today." Vala said as she spun her chair back and forth. "And we have rid ourselves of Adria for the time being. If she is in the Ori galaxy and has taken on their powers, if the Ori are gone, then she can't come back here."

"Because the Ancients would then intervene. Since we don't see anything happening now, that must be the case. And if the Ori are still in power and she is with them, sharing that power, then obviously they still don't think they have enough to take out the Ancients in this galaxy." Daniel said.

"Only time will tell." Fox Ford said.

"I guess that means this whole plan wasn't a total bust then. Wells ladies and gentlemen, good job and I'll see you all tomorrow." Landry said as he got up. "Please have the reports to me before the end of the week."

"So, how is my counterpart dealing with you having Hercules?" Carter asked as they were eating in the mess hall.

"Actually, she asked me to take him back. Made her and many others feel safer that I am much stronger now, other than because I am a better workhorse.." Fox Ford said with some distain. "But also it makes me a better protector. A few times now, some of the smaller, yet bigger than me, creatures from the forest have tried to attack people in the city. I now have a much easer time dealing with them."

"How did this all happen?" Daniel asked. "We never heard anything."

"The Tok'ra have a base on one of the islands, really far away from all of us. They want to keep their privacy, so we leave them alone and the planet gives them a base where they are safe from being attacked or found. No one knows about the planet much anymore. Not even Ba'al knows about us apparently. The last time a Goa'uld vessel was near the solar system was back during our first mission. Otherwise, only allied ships have came to us." Fox Ford said and then lowered his head a moment.

"_I was keeping several Ori troops from attacking other Tok'ra and my partner was struck twice by two of the staff weapons from behind as we were running away. I was able to take over and get us both to the evacuation point, but unfortunately, my partner was dying and I couldn't save him. We were lacking in available partners, so I asked this Ford if he would consider taking me again. I had suspected he would say no, but was happy to hear otherwise. I am very terrible when it comes to political things, debates and most of the other plans and ideas the Tok'ra Council has, so I have more leeway with my freedom. If they need me for something, they just call, otherwise, I stay with Sam and children. They may not be mine, but I care for them deeply. I was surprised that they didn't reject me, but welcomed me with open arms as well_." Hercules said.

"If that doesn't show different people and cultures getting along, I don't know what does." Ford said. "You've got the furs, the Tok'ra and Harlen and them living on the same planet."

"Does….Draco and the other furs have any problems with those people?" Carter asked.

"Nope. Seeing as the Tok'ra live underground and don't bother us and we don't bother them, other than the occasion communications, everything works out fine. Mostly because of Sam and my recommendation is the Tok'ra allowed to live on the planet. Plus Harlen's group. The two groups help us out with various things when we can't do it ourselves, so relations are working fine." Fox Ford said as he took back over. "And vice versa, though us helping them isn't often."

"Interesting. Too bad this planet can't get along the same way." Daniel said.

They all talked for another hour as they ate and then said goodbye to him as he left through the gate later. Then they left for the night themselves.


	107. Chapter 107

CHAPTER 107

EPISODE………..crossing over with another anime! Kudos, bonus points, cookies or whatever imaginary reward you wish to give yourself if you figure out what anime before names are given.

Unfortunately, I can't remember a lot about the names of towns and the planet, if it was ever named to begin with in the series, which I am still in the process of trying to finish watching, but I have seen the movies and the first part of the series. I'm saying this all takes place after the movies and series, a couple years later. Instead of sixteen, the anime character is eighteen. And just in case, I do not own the character or series. To which, I am making up the name of a few places and bad guys for the purpose of the story.

Also, I don't remember the exact technological developments they have in this anime, so for the most part, I'm saying they have very few if any and don't know certain words that will be spoken later.

The ascension of Adria just over a week was still being felt by the team and everyone else. So far, nothing had happened physically to any teams off world and allies or to the Earth or any news either from off world teams and allies. If Adria did fully succeed in ascending, the Ancients must have intervened and put a stop to it, or something. Since nothing was happening, they were just hoping for the best but trying to be prepared for the worst, like a team being killed or worse, she coming in as a form of light, or more likely, like Anubis was and start causing trouble worse than Anubis did. Really they had no idea what might happen or could happen, but everyone was on alert and edge for the most part thinking anything could happen at any second. Though, since it had been over a week, since nothing bad had happened, the tension had lessened considerably and was getting less each day.

SG-1 had finished the day, their duties and such and were going home for the night. Ford wasn't wanting to go home just yet, mostly because he was bored and wanted to go somewhere, which was rather often a very familiar feeling for him they noticed. Wanting to go off on some adventure or just looking around in the T.A.R.D.I.S. They all decided to go with since he felt like looking at the rings of Saturn for awhile again. It was a rather pretty sight when he was able to land in the right place, or as it was technically called since Saturn was mostly a gas planet, parking just inside the gas clouds and changing the shape to look like their home so they could see things from the porch. It was a very pretty sight and they had done this more than once, and the colors changed frequently because of the light spectrum. They stayed for a few hours and then after eating, decided to go home for the night. However, and not surprisingly, the T.A.R.D.I.S. did not comply.

"Oh great, another universal jump." Daniel grumbled as he held onto one side of the console like the rest of them. "I just hope it isn't something being done by the Ancients this time."

"Doubtful." Ford said. "We've left our universe."

"What are you thinking about?" Carter asked as the ship continued to shake just enough they had to keep hold.

"Home. Sally, a hot shower and bed. Thinking of driving to work tomorrow and leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. behind though. I miss driving." he said as he was working over controls.

As he was working on them and having to move to other controls on other consoles, the group shuffled one way or the other to keep hold.

"Maybe she's taking us to go help someone, like the Doctor is always doing." Vala said only to get looks from everyone but Ford. "What?"

"That is so cliché. Besides, that is a TV show where something has to always happen and this is real life." Mitchell said.

Ford laughed lightly as he shook his head.

"Well, we are coming in for a landing, hang on. Three, two, one…" he said grabbing the console quickly.

They heard her dematerialize and then the rotor stopped moving up and down.

"Strange…" Carter said as she slowly let go.

"We landed safely. No bump." Daniel said as he and the rest let go.

"Indeed."

"She's not out to harm us. Besides, the Doctor is….says he doesn't know the T.A.R.D.I.S. as well as he would like or said something like that once." Ford muttered as he grabbed his coat off the rack.

"Do you?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know." he said adjusting the coat and grabbing his cane. "Hope to end up in his universe and talk to him about it sometime."

"Is it safe to even go out there?" Daniel asked.

"Air is breathable. Oxygen, nitrogen and most of the same elements in the air like Earth's, but no pollution. Seems more like the…medieval era on Earth." Carter said as she read the small screen. "Obvious signs of metallurgy going on, but not as heavy as we do. No signs of electrical usage, but there is a unknown power reading. Same reading, but sporadic, some areas really concentrated and others not so."

"Are we on Earth?" Teal'c asked.

"No." she said. "We haven't been wherever we are currently. And yes, she is scanning for home as we speak. Hopefully, it won't take long."

"Hmm, it's night time." Ford said as he turned the dial and looked at the screen showing outside. "Must be near a town or something close, I see several smoke trails in the distance."

"I'm reading a population of 1238 people. Most of them are currently asleep." Carter said.

"Well, we can stop the scan and…."

"No. I think we can just let the T.A.R.D.I.S. scan for the night and we all get some sleep." Mitchell said. "From there, in the morning, we can go out and explore a bit then go home. She'll have found it by then. We recently got off work technically."

"Yeah, I was doing translations all day." Daniel said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Good point. We'll go explore tomorrow." Ford said as he put his cane and coat back. "I want a shower anyway."

"Is that really you we smell?" Vala asked as they walked further into the interior.

"The showers went down in the men's locker room early on and I didn't know it till after the sparring session. What you are smelling is the extra cologne and deodorant."

"Not a great combo." she said as the others nodded. "But better than B.O."

"Why didn't you just go to the women's showers?" Mitchell asked. "Or the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

"Yeah, they section off every half hour for the guys that day." Daniel said.

"General duties kept me in the briefing room for five hours, talking to some people from the Pentagon and other idiots. By the time it was over, I decided to wait till I got home. Trust me, I have smelled worse. Spend a couple weeks in Iraq…..Iran….of was it the Ukraine? Some area over there with lots of sand and cold nights. Me and…."

When he kept walking and stopped talking they quickly moved ahead of him and stood still waiting. He rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"My team and I were mostly on surveillance and ended up getting false info on the date of….some meeting taking place. Instead of pulling us out, we ended up staying two weeks waiting for the meeting in hopes that it came early. Took fifteen days till it took place and then ended up that we had to back out because the C.I.A. crashed the party along with Interpol. We all must have spent a couple of hours in the bath when we got back. Only to be sent back out three days later to go after some jackass trying to sell some old nuke in Vietnam. Bomb was worthless and we all shot him and the rest of his idiots, other than because of orders, but because we were really tired, pissed at our boss and had to trek sixteen miles through that mess to get to our target. Basically, by the time that mission was over, we smelled just about as bad, but without the sand. Anything other details you'd like to know?"

"No." they all said.

Morning came early and after they ate, they headed out to look around, surprised that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was still searching. K-9 usually was helping, but he was back at home with Amy, Jacob and Sally. The sun was just coming over the horizon making the mountains across from them down in the valley, that had a few large tree covered hills around the town they scanned last night, very majestic. Different dirt roads left the town going various directions, one of which ended up on the path they were standing on, which was another small mountain range. Behind the T.A.R.D.I.S., which was parked dead in the middle of the path, was a large forest that climbed the mountain range and went off either direction out of sight. The air was refreshing and breeze carried a scent of lavender and jasmine, along with apples. All of which could be seen growing around the forest and along the side of the road along with other plants and flowers, though the apple scent was from a farm of several dozen trees just outside the town. The road, only obvious at being a road because of the signs of wagon wheel tracks and a broken wagon wheel against a tree that was almost covered by weeds gave away the transportation method used. Plus the fact they could see other wagons being used on different roads in the distance. Going off to their right, the road continued down and off around a corner, possibly going over or through a valley in the mountain. To the left, it crested on a hill and then went down towards the valley where the town was. Seeing as it was a society that had yet to meet people like them, as to their clothes, Daniel suggested they all at least dress up to try and blend in. From the scans they got of the town, watching people mingle around in the morning, Daniel had a pretty good idea of what they could all dress up in. Thankfully, the girls noticed that the women weren't all wearing dresses. Ford was the only one who didn't do so in the changing.

Ford wore his silver suit and his coat. Daniel was wearing a red shirt that button up with old wooden pegs and loose blue pants, like something you saw a Sultan wear, but not as baggy, plus a old looking long coat that was grayish green and a bag over his shoulder that had a notebook and some writing utensils. Mitchell was wearing the same, but with a blue on blue with a brown long coat. Teal'c wore all black, minus a coat. Sam and Vala both ended up coming back in loose leather, Vala in black and Sam in brown, but both had the same reddish long coat. The cloak like coat idea was mostly to cover their selves in case they had to hide something. The coats even came with cloth hoods attached.

"I think we should hide the T.A.R.D.I.S. first." Daniel said as they started to walk away. "Don't want someone…."

"Can hide her in the forest." Ford said going back in. "Let's see….hmm, this is interesting."

"We can go home?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes actually. But I want to look around so we'll check things out and then leave. There is a cave in the mountain nearby. According to the scans, no one has been in it for years. We can hide it there."

"Are you sure there is no one in there?" Vala asked.

"No life signs detected, other than bugs." Carter said as the ship landed.

"Should we take any weapons with us?" Teal'c asked.

Ford walked over and opened a circle only to frown and close it.

"Not that one." he said pulling a paper from his pocket.

He walked over a couple feet to another circle and open it pulling out a metal rod that had seven nine mills hanging from it. He opened the one below it and a tray came out holding clips.

"Yes, I know. Take the gun you gave me." Carter said walking away with a wave her hand as he started to speak.

She came back with it on her hip, which was well hidden by the cloak like coat as the others were putting the guns away in the holsters also provided in another circle. He grabbed his cane and then opened the door heading out.

"Oh wow!" Vala said pushing past them as she ran up to a large pile of gold, jewels and other treasures.

"Interesting. This place must have been someone's stash spot. Guess they died or forgot the place." Ford said as he brushed the dust off a silver shield that had unknown symbol on it.

"We are stuck General." Teal'c stated as he looked at the rock wall that had various spots where light from the sun was getting through. "It would seem a rock slide took place at some point."

"Yes." he said tapping the ceiling above the rocks with his cane.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked as he was messing with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"The ceiling is stable. The rocks can be moved." he said after a quick scan.

"Hey Ford, you might want to see this." Daniel said as he was looking at some strangely shaped blue rock that could be seen through and had some small object in the middle.

"Interesting." he said looking it over as he pulled a jewelry inspecting lens out of his pocket to the others surprise, except Vala who was looking at various treasures. "It's not a gem. Or at least not like we know them."

"I've seen this sort of symbol before. Whatever that object in the middle is, I think this is some sort of….um, as strange as this is going to sound…" he said adjusting his glasses. "I think it is magical."

"It is giving off a very unusual energy reading." Ford said as he scanned it. "Something I haven't seen before. Oh Vala…"

"Yes?" she said nervously looking up from an arm load of stuff she was going into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with.

"Leave the sword. It is also giving off a strange reading and I want to look at it." he said putting the lens away. "Keep it or toss it Daniel, up to you."

He grabbed the sword from the ground and went into the T.A.R.D.I.S., telling Vala to clean up the stuff she kept dropping as he grabbed something from another circle. Coming back out, he activated the zat and fired several times.

"Now we can get out."

"And here I thought you were going to blow it up." Mitchell said.

"Indeed."

"Other than that attracting unwanted attention, probably bring the cave down on us." he said going back in.

"Hmm, this looks interesting. Shaped like a military combat knife, but without the serrated edge, a couple inches longer and better looking handle."

"I thought you didn't like jewelry." Mitchell said as he noticed Carter looking over the knife with interest.

"I never said that." she said putting the knife back into the jewel encrusted scabbard. "I have never really been interested in it. I don't mind getting it from others though. No place to hang it or even put a rope or string on it. Must be ceremonial in nature."

"Are you checking it for unusual energies as well?" Teal'c asked as she was running her Sonic device over it.

"It's normal apparently. However, everything about this is real. Meaning it is priceless in our world. Nice keepsake."

Mitchell shook his head as Teal'c only raised an eyebrow at her walking into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with it as Daniel was shifting through the treasure.

"These coins have different people and languages I don't know on them." Daniel said.

"No surprise there." Mitchell said as he picked a old faded ruby ring off the ground. "Got one of those unknown symbols in this."

"It's energy reading is just about gone." Ford said as he was waving his Sonic Screwdriver over it suddenly, startling Mitchell. "Whatever it does or did, it probably can't do or has one shot left. Keep it or toss it. Where's Sam?"

"Right here. I found a knife I liked and put it in the safe. What about that sword you're holding?"

The sword was seven feet tall, six feet was the blade alone. It looked like a normal sword, a gold cross hilt, nothing inscribed, etched or put on it. Just a normal rectangular hilt with a solid wood handle that had a silver ball at the bottom of the pommel. The blade was double sided and had a very blue tint to it, no matter what angle you looked at it from. The scabbard was made of a light weight but very durable metal that looked like silver and was hexagonal in shape with a pointed end. It did have a metal clip on the side for a belt loop to go through.

"Looks well kept." Mitchell said.

"Yes." Ford said thumping the middle of the blade with his finger.

He suddenly tensed up and an electrical effect surrounded him as he visibly sparked.

"What the hell was that?!" Daniel exclaimed as he backed up.

Ford dropped the scabbard and sword as he hit his knees.

"Holy…..oh, whoa." he said shaking his head. "I've had better feeling shocks from grabbing exposed electrical wires. That really hurt. I think it is a shock sword."

"You think?" Carter asked as she slowly helped him to his feet with Teal'cs help.

"Certainly gave me a big shock. I feel okay now." he said and then suddenly looked at his watch and Sonic Screwdriver. "They weren't effected, thank god."

"It must be magical or something else then. Check this out." Daniel said as ran the blade along the wall causing it to spark like lightening.

"I think I'll hang onto that." he said taking the sword back and putting it away. "Vala, we are leaving."

"I found a broken sword, or…maybe the blade was just taken out." she said walking up.

Ford took the strange looking sword, which had a hilt that was oval and had three spikes coming off it on one side with another on the other, and a hole where the blade would be. The handle was also metal like the hilt and pommel.

"Hmm, doesn't look broken. Might be important later." he said pocketing it.

"General, as we are in unfamiliar territory and that we are not from this area or world, I would assume that the different currencies you have in the T.A.R.D.I.S. would most likely not be sufficient or be useful at all. I suggest we gather a handful or more of these coins in case the need to pay for something arises, such as passage into or out of the town." Teal'c stated.

"Or our freedom if we were being robbed or something." Daniel said. "With our reputation, we could run into anything."

"I agree with Teal'c. Everyone grab a handful or so just in case. Probably a few of the jewels too. They may not be as worth as much as they are on Earth." Mitchell said. "Who knows, we might even find something of use that could be useful to the SGC, or at least some interesting souvenirs, other than what we found here."

They did grab a few handfuls and then headed out of the cave. It had been at least half and hour since they landed in the cave and more people were moving about in the valley, more carriages and carts. So far, no one had noticed them or came by yet. They only had to walk a few dozen feet to get out of the forest where the cave was hiding behind a few fallen trees.

"Okay, off to…whatever that town is. Should we take the road or just walk the hill down?" Ford asked.

They opted to walk the road, figuring it was safer. Even though it looked like it would be easier to just walk down the hill, that wasn't all that steep anyway, the road must have been the way it was because of something on or in the hill since the road didn't go straight down into the valley. They didn't see any signs of former stumps or stumps or anything else that looked dangerous on the hill to keep them from walking it to town, but decided to walk on the side of caution.

"You know, you are going to stick out." Daniel said. "We can still go back…."

"I am not changing. The Doctor never does and I don't see any reason to either. On the various trips we have been on, no one has asked or said anything before." Ford said.

"There was that one group of people…" Daniel began.

"That place was a pleasure resort like Risa on Star Trek. Everyone but us was wearing shorts or bikinis." Mitchell said. "It's no wonder we stuck out."

"What I remember the most was Jack standing there drooling with his jaw on the floor." Carter said.

"That was so funny." Ford said laughing hard as the others also started laughing at the memory. "Good thing Sara never found out."

"God, she would kill him if she knew." Daniel said.

"Did any of you see the look on Teal'cs face?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh god, that was even worse than Jack's." Ford said as he noticed Teal'c frown. "I'm sorry to laugh Teal'c, but you were so appalled…"

They all were laughing as he only grunted and kept walking ahead of them. They stopped moments later and caught up.

"We never did find out what universe that was." Carter said as she wiped tears away. "I would have suspected it being your fault…."

"Yeah, being the guy with the gene for universal jumping…." Mitchell said.

"I am still waiting to see us enter the Star Wars universe." Teal'c stated.

"It just seems to be random." Ford said shrugging. "As for that resort, I still have no idea why we ended up there. I have wondered if it was Jack's fault though. Maybe some movie he saw or book he read and thought about hoping to actually go see."

"He did seem, at the time, rather…um….surprised to see all that." Daniel said. "And even spoke even quicker about not knowing the area at all."

"Yeah. He didn't seem like he was lying, but if he tries hard enough, I can't tell if he is or not." Ford said.

"Were you thinking about sex at the time we ended up there?" Vala asked.

He flushed for a moment before coughing into his hand as even Sam cleared her throat.

"So, it was both your faults." Daniel said. "You two had something special planned that night…."

"New subject." the two said quickly.

"There is a carriage approaching." Teal'c stated as he pointed ahead of them.

"Oh good." Ford said extremely relieved as Daniel had started to say more. "We can ask them where we are and, things like that."

It came up the hill, cresting it as they were nearing the top. It was a horse drawn carriage, with two horses leading it.

"Huh?" Ford muttered as he stared and then blinked before wiping his eyes and looking again.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a dark haired guy and girl, both in the same sort of royal blue, or perhaps dark blue, royal outfit…kinda like the Musketeers had in that Man in the Iron Mask movie, but without any frills, plus a blonde girl that was between them in some red and orange outfit with a red circular jewel between her breast on the outfit."

"And if they were…" Mitchell asked as they stopped to wait for the carriage to come to them.

"I would know where we are. However, it's not that anime."

There was a dark haired man and woman in the front driving the carriage, the guy looking about forty something along with the girl, but they were in faded blue farmer clothes and the girl in the middle was blonde, but about fourteen years old wearing a faded red dress that went up and around her neck like a collar. There was a red jewel between her small breast that hung from a leather necklace.

"Whoa." the man said as he pulled on the reigns. "Hello strangers."

They all responded with a hi, hey or hello.

"Is there anything me or my wife could help you with?" he asked with a warm smile. "You don't look familiar, so I'm guessing you are travelers from afar."

"Yes we are." Daniel said quickly as he pushed his glasses up. "We are actually kinda lost."

"You must have came through from the mountains. They do have some very dangerous and misleading trails. You must be very powerful people to have avoid the monsters that infest those areas. Thankfully, you all looked unscathed."

"Yeah, we were able to avoid getting into any….battles." Ford said quickly. "The…monsters must have sensed our…combined powers and back away. We never saw or heard anything."

The team gave him a brief look.

"You know where we are?" Carter asked quietly.

"Not a clue." said whispering. "So what is the name of the town down there, if we may ask?"

"Ah, that is Appleousea. Famously known through the region for the apples they produce all year round. The apple trees you see from here are just one of the five major farms that surround the city. The others, which are much bigger, are inside the town and just outside behind the other hills. They have other fruits and vegetables they grow, making them one of the biggest fruit and vegetable growers in this region, but it is mostly apples." the man said.

"Hmm, nice profession." Ford said. "Um, does the monsters come near town…"

"Thankfully not!" the wife said with a laugh of relief. "There is a magical guild in town that has created some…barrier that I don't understand that keeps the them from entering. It extends even to here and just inside the forest. Sometimes they have tried, but most of the time, the field keeps them out."

"Mommy! I want to go home and play with Cliff." the young girl said.

"Honey, you are being rude." the man said scolding her lightly.

"We're sorry for taking your time." Ford said quickly before Daniel could ask anything. "I'm pretty sure we can get any help and supplies from town. You and your family have a safe journey. Thanks for the info. Let's go gang."

The man nodded and waved with his family as they waved and left.

"We should have inquired more about these…..monsters." Mitchell said.

"We found magical equipment. We could be in any number of universes." Ford said as he shook his head. "I don't read any magic books or watch that many shows or movies that have magic. I can say with certainty that I do not recognize any of this or even have heard of this town. We can figure all that out when we get to town and ask more questions."

"If it wasn't for the fact we know we are capable of going to other universes, I'd be racking my brain to figure out how magic works and trying to disprove it at the same time. We already know it doesn't work in our universe." Carter said.

"Yeah, that one time we landed in…did you say it was that game you were playing once?" Daniel asked.

"Oblivion? Yeah, I already beat that. I'm just glad we landed away from any people and the various towns. We're just lucky we didn't encounter anyone." Ford said.

"That lizard that sort of looked like an big walking alligator was bad enough." Mitchell said. "It took three rounds from your gun to kill it."

"I know. Should have finished it off with just the head shot."

"The fifty gold pieces we found did come home with us just fine, but that Elvin dagger with some flame ability…" Daniel said.

"You actually remembered the daggers classification?" Ford asked surprised.

"It is what I do. Cataloging artifacts and other historical items. Why wouldn't I remember?"

"I thought it was really cool, until it fell apart into dust inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. as soon as we got home." Mitchell said.

"Does that mean any of those fancy jewels I found with the strange looking symbols and objects in them are going to be worthless as soon as we leave?" Vala asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"Then why do you have that sword?" she asked.

"Lightening fascinates me, even though it doesn't like me. Besides, might be worth a trade for something interesting in the town. Hey look, a large gate. I thought the town looked like it was surrounded by a large wall." Ford said.

"I'd say ten feet tall at the most. Not much of a protective. Ten feet is easy to scale, if you have the right equipment." Carter said as she looked through a small pair of binoculars she brought with her.

"Must be part of the barrier." Daniel said. "There is even a large gate and a couple guards outside."

The two guards, one on either side, were wearing what could be best described as full plate mail, though the helmet showed the entire face. They both had swords on their hips while holding large halberds. There was a small hut on either side near the gate that had open windows, which was obviously a guard station. Inside, they could see a few other weapons on the walls, including a shield and bow. Both guards were currently standing in front of the gate talking to each other as they leaned on their halberds, but they came to attention quickly as they were walking up. The group were a bit apprehensive at first, thinking they were going to be attacked or some hostile action of sorts, but it ended up being the opposite.

"Hello!" the guard on the right said cheerfully. "Welcome to our town, Appleousea. Are you here on business, pleasure or just passing through?"

"Or perhaps something else?" the other guard asked carefully as he made a motion with his hand.

The gate opened and a guy in some brown robe walked out slowly, their head covered by the hood.

"You come from a land very far away." the voice said monotonously, making it hard to figure out if it was a guy or girl. "Do you wish harm to this land and its people?"

"No." they all said.

"We're just here, exploring mostly. New to the area. We don't plan on staying very long." Daniel said.

"They have no ill intent or are cursed, or possessed. However, the silver dressed man is very hard to read and very powerful." the robed figure said making the guards tense. "He even carries a very powerful weapon. They are safe and pose no threats I can see or feel."

"Okay, now that just seems creepy." Mitchell muttered as the robed figured went back in and the guards relaxed.

"Sorry, but there have been threats lately and some monsters have tried to attack this place over the last few months. They have yet to attack anyone inside the barrier so far, but some people haven't been so lucky outside the barrier." one of the guards said. "Even though our Seer says you are safe, I would like to know who you are and your business, plus see what sort of weapon they mentioned."

Daniel introduced them all, leaving out the rank, except for Ford who jumped in at the last second saying he was just called the General and nothing more.

"None of the names sound even remotely familiar." the other guard said as he looked over a long list of pages. "Nothing in the warrants either, nor any pictures here that even resemble them at all. I guess they are safe."

"Very well. Before you go in, can we see this weapon you carry wizard…"

"I am not a wizard." Ford said quickly as he raised his hands and laughed lightly. "None of us can use magic, nor know how. I am a very proficient swordsman however. That…Seers probably, felt this."

He pulled the sword off his hip and held it out for the guard.

"Hmm, a very interesting sword. What does it do?" he said pulling it out slightly to look at the blade before putting it back.

"It is enchanted with the lightening effect." Daniel stated.

"Very interesting. We have a few sorcery shops that would be very interested in seeing or buying it from you. You can buy a map from the tourist booth just inside to your right." he said handing it back. "The laws are simple. No fighting of any sort, unless a monster does attack, which has not happened in many years. But if it does, we would like any help you can, even if it is to help get innocents to safety. If you are a warrior, your help will be appreciated, as long as you do your best to not destroy things or hurt innocents. No theft of any kind. If a fight does break out, avoid entering it at all cost. Depending on the severity of the fight will depended on the punishment. Even though you say you have no magical skills, the rules state to keep it to a minimum. We are a town that prides itself on keeping tranquility with the neighboring nations by keeping rivalries from taking place. Which reminds me, which kingdom did you come from?"

"Oh, we are very far away. A land called Earth. We came from across the ocean. No affiliations with anyone other than ourselves. Basically, we are neutral." Daniel said for them.

"Hmm, that will help with relations with the other regions. If there is anything else you need, please ask any guards inside for directions or ask at the tourist shop inside. Please enjoy your stay, sample our foods and drinks, and avoid causing any trouble." he said bowing slightly as the other guard opened the large gate.

"Thank you." they said as they entered.

The gate closed behind them as they stopped just inside. To their right, several feet away was a square brick building that had the words tourist shop and people coming in and out. From there, it went into a street that branched off different directions. There was shops in large brick and wood buildings, some also being inns or bath houses and a few being saloons of sorts. Many different types of eatery places. There was also a lot of open market tables in lines with many people looking and buying various trinkets and other things, some of which was food. Bazaars were practically everywhere and lots of people were mingling about. But even with all the people being there moving around doing their business, there seemed to be a lot of guards around as well. Some walking amongst the crowd, others stationed on the walls keeping watch and some even at the bazaars looking at the items, plus others on break eating at a few various eating areas where there was outside tables enclosed in a metal fence area to keep the people eating from being bothered by passer-bys.

"Wow, I haven't seen this many people mingling around since that time with you Mitchell when we were dealing with that problem with Vala back then." Daniel said.

"True. Looks a lot safer here though."

"As much as it would be nice to all break up and mingle, we didn't bring com devices…" Ford said.

"Actually, we all did. They are hidden within the inside of our coats." Carter said as she pulled back the right side of her collar. "We can set up the ear pieces quickly."

"What about you Teal'c?" Ford asked.

"Mine is in my pocket."

"We should still stay together at least in pairs."

"Good idea." Mitchell said as he started pointing. "Teal'c, you go with Daniel. Just in case he starts seeing something interesting and isn't watching his back."

"Ouch." Daniel said.

"It's true." Vala said. "Someone could easily come into your office and kill you while you were working and you wouldn't even notice. Hell, Lara Croft told me about the time she broke into your house and waited till you even noticed she was there."

"We all got told that story Daniel." Carter said. "Face it, when you see something really interesting, you don't pay attention to everything around you."

"You're the same." he stated.

"Which is why I am not pairing you two together." Mitchell said pointing at the couple. "Sam, you're with me, Vala, you go with the General. This way, we all will be looking out for each other in case one person notices something of interest."

"Not bad Mitchell. I don't like it, but we'll do it."

"General, you are with Sam every night. And you work with her every day, a couple minutes, or hours isn't going to kill you, or her." he said with a smirk.

Ford hung his head a moment as he sighed.

"I just hate not seeing that look on her face when she finds something of interest or learns a new discovery…" he muttered as she laughed and then patted his arm.

"We'll take pictures." she said pulling out a digital camera.

"When did you get that?"

"We all have them." Daniel said pulling out one as the others did. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. can travel to some really cool places, so we felt it best to get these to capture the memories."

"Indeed." Teal'c said as his flashed, taking a picture of a surprised and slightly shocked and awed Ford.

"I feel so left out now." he muttered as they chuckled.

"Okay, it's….about nine by my watch. I say we all meet up….how about that large church like building over there, say by 12:00." Mitchell said pointing. "Oh, and Vala…"

"Yes?"

"Don't buy everything in sight. And remember, we can't take certain items back with us. Okay Sam, ladies first."

"Oh, let's go this way then."

"Any particular reason…" he asked as they walked off.

"Okay Teal'c…" Daniel began as the other two came back.

"Wow. That was quick. Missed me so much you couldn't leave with him?" Ford asked smiling.

"Yes and no. We all should get maps." Carter said.

The got the maps they had to pay for and it took only two of the gold coins to do that. Daniel made some inquires about his field of interest and the young lady pointed out areas he should look at. After giving her a gold coin, that made her brighten up considerably, for her troubles, Daniel and Teal'c left.

"Well, there is souvenir shops everywhere." Ford muttered as Vala was also looking at the map.

"You probably want to look at the weapon shops." she said as she was starting to point out the closest one.

"No actually." he said looking over the map that also showed the region outside of town and a few local kingdoms and such. "Sayruun. That's a kingdom near here, a few days journey, or more depending on the route."

"What's so special about it?"

"Sounds familiar." he said stroking his chin.

"You have an idea of where we are then."

"Not really. The name is familiar, but….damn. It's on the tip of my tongue too. But nothing is standing out enough for me to realize where we are. Maybe it will come to me soon. I want to go here."

"That's, pretty far through town. And it is a weapon shop. Why not somewhere closer?"

"Yes, but the lady at the counter said they would be the best place to get this sword looked at for identifying. It shouldn't take us more than a half an hour to walk there and we have a couple of hours before we meet up with the others, so, we can window shop and look, but keep it limited."

Mitchell and Carter were mostly window shopping, she checking different things out discreetly with her Sonic Screwdriver and taking some pictures. When asked about the strange device, they said they were from another kingdom that created a new magical device that was capable of taking pictures, which they would take the said device back to their kingdom to have the stored pictures removed and they would look like paintings, just smaller. Seeing no harm had been done to the merchandise she had taken a picture of, the man let her go about her business and hoped to see this new magical device available to people like him soon. Mitchell radioed to the others about what had transpired so the others would also give the same story in case they were also asked.

It helped Daniel and Teal'c well because they were asked about it several minutes later, but for Daniel, a magician of sorts asked how it worked, which Daniel could only say he was part of a team testing it, range purposes and such. It was a good thing the card inside the camera was a few gigs, because the magician tired it himself several times over, taking different shots and trying to see how it worked, but eventually gave it back when Daniel mentioned how fragile it was. When asked where these magical pictures where being taken back to, Daniel didn't think as well as he should have and blurted out Yale Academy. However, the man said he was a traveler and had never heard of such a place, to which Daniel said it was a place in a kingdom called Colorado very far overseas. It got the guy and a few others off their backs quickly and they promised not to take pictures of people after several people began wondering about the possibility of getting cursed. The two radioed the others of this encounter which ended up helping Mitchell and Carter who were a bit later also questioned, especially by a few guards.

Daniel was able to find a library, but he wasn't able to read much of anything since the languages varied and some of the books were written in runes, which were said to talk about enchantments and other small spell abilities, like beginners. He only bought one of those types, just to see if it would make it home and then bought several others, seeing as he was able to translate some of the writings and wanted to read them, other than for research purposes.

Teal'c looked at a few armor shops while Daniel was checking out one of the books he bought. He found a black cape that wasn't magical, but was made of a fire resistance material that he liked. It was quite large and meant to be worn by someone who wore heavy armor under it. It was also suppose to be easy to clean, just soap and water, so he bought it even though it dragged a good inch on the ground around him.

Carter found many things that had energies in them, some very low and others really high. Some that were so high that they could have been naquada generators, but, they were useless to them. She did find however, a nice pair of sapphire earrings that had to be four carats at least, and shaped like two pyramids, put base to base. Even though Mitchell said they were a bit on the big side, she liked them enough that handing over a near baseball sized ruby that had some magical ability was more than enough for the man behind the counter. She told him to keep the change and left happy, especially after the guy tried to sell Mitchell earrings that would be seen as matching to his wife, which turned into a big, no we just work together talk and the man trying to say they looked good together which turned into him trying to sale rings.

Vala did find a few things, a jewel encrusted comb, made from a famous whale bone, the name of which was hard to pronounce. A few rings and necklaces, nothing magical. She did find a nice short sword that she mentioned that Kate might like, which Ford bought. A good strong oak handle with an actual gold cross hilt, with a jeweled pommel and jeweled ends on the hilt. Vala carried it on her hip as the bag of other things were on her back. They entered the shop he wanted to go into, seeing they had a good hour before they had to be at the church like building.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" a slightly pudgy man with a blue robe said as he came out and met them on a circular rug that had runes on it. "Are you here to buy, sell, or perhaps it is an identification you are looking for?"

The square building had a counter with various rings and other small on the body type items and such while the shelves on the four walls had the other bigger items, swords, armors, shields, cloaks, stuff for horses, other weapons and things of that nature. This place dealt with identifying, selling and or creating magical things, no matter what it was.

There was a woman behind the counter doing inventory, she in a blue blouse and baggy blue pants that seemed to be made of the same material as the robe the man had on. Dark red hair that went behind her back and flowed over her shoulders, a pretty and triangular in nature face. Other than a smile, she went back to work. The man, had dark black spiky hair that was un-kept and a moustache that was also black and pointed going down past his chin a few inches, the rest of his face was bare.

"What makes you think I'm looking for identification help?"

"One does not do the job I do without learning how to read a customers face. That and you didn't look around much like you were looking for something in particular. Plus, you are holding your sword like you want to take it off very soon."

"Very good observation skills." Ford said taking a polite bow as the man did as well. The he shook the mans hand. "You can call me the General and this lady here, who is a friend only, is Vala."

"General and Vala. Strange names, but then, that is not important. What is, is the business you seek. I am Teranak. I am not the best in the business of identification, but I am very good at what I do. I would also assume that you are not from around these parts."

"That would be correct." Ford said as he removed the sword from his belt. "We come from a very far off land. I know very little about this sword, other than the fact it gave me one hell of a shock when I touched the blade."

The man took it and looked it over, not removing it from the sheath yet as they walked to the counter.

"How did you come across this weapon? It seems familiar." the man asked as he pulled the blade out and set both on the counter top. "I can say, just by looking at it, it is a very powerful weapon. I can even feel it radiating its power."

"As much as I would like to say it was given to me or won in a battle, I found it in a cave with other treasures, sometime back."

"Other treasures? It is possible this sword was a stolen item hid by bandits. That does happen more often than not. Did you bring any other treasures to be identified? I am quite sure I can identify this weapon, but I do not come cheap."

Ford pulled out a handful of gold coins from his pocket setting them down away from the blade.

"Very interesting. Though these particular gold coins are still available and in use, not many know that the image of this King is from over ten years ago. All of these coins are the same too."

"They are from the same cave. Me and my friends came across the cave, and being broke at the time, grabbed what we could to come here, seeing as it was the only town, to get supplies and information."

"They may well be being ripped off then. These coins are worth more than they seem. But only to the experienced eye."

"That probably means this sword we bought wasn't worth as many coins as we gave up." Vala muttered.

"That guys eyes did light up quite a bit when he saw the coins." Ford said. "Oh well."

"A very nice sword you have there lady. It has no extra abilities, but I can tell much craftsman ship went into the blade by just the appearance. That and I have enquired about it before myself along with other weapons other there. At the time, I thought it was that sword I felt power from, but it was actually a different sword by it. The jewels on that one made me think otherwise. How much did you pay?"

"Fifty coins." she stated.

"Had I been selling it, you would have only needed to give me twenty three of these. There are thirty eight here. I am unsure of how much you will owe me, since I haven't looked at the weapon more closely. It may be that you may need to give me more."

"I think I have a couple hundred of these coins in my pocket." Ford said. "Money isn't really a big thing my group has to worry about at the moment."

"Very well sir. I shall be one moment."

He walked through a wooden door into the back room coming back moments later with a few books, a couple dust covered.

"No, not that one." he said after saying some words over the sword and then setting the book aside. "Not that one either. Very interesting."

On the last book, and whatever he said, the sword glowed a bright blue on the whole blade and then stopped shortly after.

"Incredible! And you say you found this in a cave?!"

"I guess that means the sword is very powerful?" Ford asked.

"This is no mere common sword!" the mans said with excitement.

"Oh great. We are going to get so much unwanted attention." Vala muttered as the man was looking over the weapon closely.

"She is undamaged. Time has not tarnished her great beauty or power." he said lightly running his fingers across the blade.

"How are you doing that? I touched it and nearly fried my hair off." Ford asked.

"Only one who can wield magic knows how to keep themselves safe from the abilities of such weapons. If I were to be striked by this, it would do as it is intended to, but to touch her delicate blade, be it for examining purposes or to clean, you must have the skill and know how to do so, otherwise, you get the effect you did. I am guessing it must have been sometime since that has happened, for you look very well in health."

"Ah, yeah, it has been sometime." he said as he laughed nervously with his hand behind his head as Vala snickered. "I am much better."

"You were lucky it did not turn you to ash on the spot dear sir."

"As interesting as this conversation is, can you tell us about the sword?" Vala asked quickly.

"This is a Royal sword, lost many, many years ago during a battle with monsters that attacked a castle far away from here. Many lives were lost, though in the end, the monsters were pushed back. How it ended up in this region and in a cave is beyond even my guessing. It was thought lost with the areas of the castle that are still in ruins under the lake."

"And, it has a name?"

"She does. However, I cannot give you that information, nor what she is capable of without payment first. I do have a family to feed and workers to pay. Surely you understand."

"I do, more than you know. Even though I am fascinated by the sword and in many ways would like to give it to you to do whatever you wish, I may end up needed it. Trouble seems to find me more often than not. Will a hundred work?"

"I was going to ask for more, but you seem like a person who knows how to handle a sword, and how to take care of them with a skill few know. I have a ring here…" he said reaching under the counter. "It is for people like you who wish to wield powerful enchanted equipment that has a tendency to also damage or kill the wielder. It will keep you safe and make sure the sword only does its damage to whatever you end up striking, but will allow you to keep her clean and hopefully, undamaged. If you do need help with that sort of problem in the future, just come back here. Seeing as you have brightened my day considerably by showing me a item thought lost to history, I shall be friendly and only ask for a hundred and twenty."

"Sounds fair to me." Ford said dropping that many coins on the counter.

"This is the Sword of Thundaran. Legends say she was created by the lightening gods themselves as a gift to man. Unfortunately, the legends of why she was given are many and some are tales that leave much to be believed. I would elaborate on some of them, but I can see you are not interested. Do not worry, I am not offended. Most people do not care much for history like they should."

"Normally, I would along with a friend of my who is big into history, but we are pressed for time I'm afraid."

"There is books that can give better details and more accurate information if you wish to learn more. In fact, there is a book store that has some of those books available."

"Knowing Daniel, he probably already found it." Vala said. "So, what is she capable of?"

"Her blade is made from metals that not even man can create, and her power is that of the very lightening in the sky during a heavy storm. Very few blades can match her in battle and not shatter or break under her impacts. And even if they don't, the opponent better be well prepared or they will be turned to ash on the spot."

"Basically, a highly charged electrical sword." Vala said.

"Very highly charged." Ford said quickly as the man seemed insulted. "Thank you sir. Hopefully I shall not need her to save myself or anyone else. If we are lucky enough to avoid any conflicts, then I may come back and give her to you, since once we leave this beautiful town, we won't be coming back."

"That is a shame to hear. Is your trip home that far away?"

"Oh yes. Getting back would be quite difficult, even if we had all the money in the world."

"Ah, many dangerous trails and other perils that you wish to avoid going through again. It is understandable. I wish you great fortune in hopes that trouble stays away and just perhaps, I end up with that sword before you leave. Though I am curious as to why a great swordsman like yourself would not want to keep such a magnificent blade."

"Really, I have something much bigger and better. Not to mention, where we are at…um, how shall I put these gently…..um, magical equipment, of any form, falls apart. Just turns into dust. There is this field in our kingdom that I don't fully understand that keeps any and all magical items from working or existing."

"Very interesting. Your wars must be very bloody…."

"Actually, we tend to be very peaceful. It's only around the outside of the field where battles tend to take place, usually by some bandits or the occasional monster. No invading armies thankfully. Really, who wants to take over a land where magic is nullified constantly?"

"Good point." the man said with interest.

They left as Ford put the ring on his finger and put the sword back on his hip. The others were waiting as they arrived and after exchanging info, decided to eat at a local place nearby that had food they could identify before deciding to leave back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I found some very nice books. One has these interesting runes, but I think it will fall apart or burn, do something that makes it worthless as soon as we bring it back." Daniel said as they were looking around at different eatery places.

"Can you read any of them?" Mitchell asked.

"Only a couple. The others I need to spend more time trying to translate. I may ask someone around here for help before we go though."

"Looks like you found things of interest." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. How much of the gold do you have left Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c asked as he eyed the two bags over her shoulders.

"None. I gave the rest to Ford to help him with the identifying of that sword."

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"She…" he stated as he pulled the blade. "Is called the Sword of Thundaran. Basically, a highly charged electrical sword. A Royal sword by the short history I got from the guy. Priceless too. Shame I can't bring it home. Damn, I should have had the broken sword looked at as well. Oh, very pretty earrings there Sam."

"You don't think they are gaudy? They are a bit on the big side." she said fingering one.

"No on the first, a little on the second. But I think they bring out the blue in your eyes, so they are worth it. No power right?"

"I wouldn't have bought them otherwise. Whoever made them, really knew what they were doing. The flaws are so small, they were on a scale only a microscope can see." she said waving the Sonic device a moment. "Or so this says."

"This place looks nice." Vala said.

"I agree. The food is easy to identify." Teal'c said.

"This place it is then." Mitchell said.

The hotel and restaurant was very nice. They didn't book any rooms, instead just eating outside and watching people walk by and talking amongst themselves. There was a overhang above them that had more another area for those that wanted to eat and over look the city, but they were at a large table underneath in the shade on purpose because the temperature was getting a bit high. Not very many of the towns folk were wearing leather, unless you noticed the different warriors that were, and some were in metal armor and even some of the women were in tight fitting armor that covered the essentials but left most of the rest of the body uncovered. They were all eating different things, from cooked or steamed vegetables, a local fish that was recommended by the chef, steak, bread and water since alcohol was the only other drink available. Tea was too, but they weren't sure what it was since the name unknown and taste was really strange to Ford, so he suggested otherwise on trying it.

"I've watched many movies, TV shows and even seen books with women on the covers that have outfits like that. Even games. Seriously, a metal bikini, even if it is enchanted, does not protect everything else. I could kill that woman right there easily."

"This is a different reality from ours Ford." Daniel said as they watched the woman that was wearing what would be classified as a metal bikini walk by.

She had a cape as well, plus metal boots that were tight against her, like they were molded up to her knees. There was a short sword on her hip and a circlet around her head that was mostly covered by the red hair that was really long, going down past her butt. Jewels of different colors went around the top of her hip on the metal and was on the straps going over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she may look like a push over, but she probably has powers we can't even begin to try and comprehend." Mitchell said as the woman stopped and looked at them.

"Just because you have a legendary sword, doesn't mean you can take out…."

"Vala, skill is skill. You either have it or you don't. If she was to use just that sword, she would never have a chance." Ford stated.

"Ha! You actually think you could defeat me in battle. I have slain many monsters and humans alike!"

"Do you use magic to help you in battle?" Ford asked as he twirled his fork.

"Of course!"

"I am incapable of using magic, as is my friends here. I had to buy a ring to even be able to touch the sword I have here. My swordsman skill is unmatched, and my primary sword is bigger than I am, plus I am very proficient in duel wielding. Unfortunately, I left it…back at home."

"And what sword is that?"

"Teranak, guy over…"

"I have been to him many times." she said crossing her arms.

"He said it is the legendary Sword of Thundaran."

Several people gasped and many more were now looking at them.

"Hmm, even if that was true, you don't look like a swordsman. Much less like you've ever used one. Your friends here look more like warriors than you do. Hell, you look more like a farmer than anything else." she said snidely.

"Well…" he said twirling the fork on the plate. "Looks can be deceiving. And the best way to throw off your opponent is through deception. Though I try to do that as fairly as possible. As for the farmer comment, at least I can say I have done an honest days work."

Vala burst out laughing along with several other people as Daniel choked on whatever it was he was eating. Teal'c only smiled while Mitchell shook his head. Carter hid her smile behind her drink as the lady growled and clenched her fist.

"How dare…."

"Is there a problem here?" a guard asked as he walked up with his hand on his sword hilt.

"No." the lady said growling a moment before taking a deep breath. "This man and I were just talking."

"It sounded more like you and him were challenging each other."

"We aren't going to fight." Ford said. "Sorry to have disturbed you…um….guard. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"That's for sure. If that sword is what you say it is, or what Teranak says it is, and you saying you can't use magic, there is a very good chance you'd end up blowing a good section of the town away with yourself." she said with a grunt. "If we see each other outside town, I will challenge you for the sword."

She walked off as the guard relaxed.

"Teranak is one of the best magic identifiers in this town. If what he says is true mister, I would suggest you don't use that sword at all. As long you promise not to fight with it or wield it in town, I will let you continue to keep it on your person."

"I promise. I'm actually thinking of selling it to Teranak."

He nodded and left and then the team relaxed.

"God, we almost got in trouble." Mitchell muttered. "Can we try to avoid getting into trouble for once? I'm enjoying not having to fight for once."

"Same here." Vala said.

"Ain't home, but I am liking it too." Carter said.

"As am I." Teal'c stated.

"I didn't think she'd hear me. I don't whether to feel offended that I don't look dangerous anymore." Ford said.

"Yeah, you used to instill fear with those eyes." Daniel said. "Even Jack was worried at the few times he saw you really pissed off. But he'll deny I said he said that if you ask him."

"I am still dangerous ain't I?"

"Oh yeah, a real bear." Vala said.

"Of the teddy variety." Carter said.

Even Teal'c laughed with the rest of them as Ford groaned. Carter and Vala clinked cups as Ford muttered something under his breath.

"Really General, I think you've gotten softer." Mitchell said.

"I wouldn't really call it softer." Vala said.

"What would you call it then Miss Doran?" Teal'c asked after no one said anything.

"On the rare times we see him really pissed off, that's when that Ford we used to see come out." Daniel said after Vala opened her mouth a few times trying to come up with something.

"I have to agree with that." Carter said. "It takes a lot to get you angry now, like the saying goes about someone's short fuse, yours instead grew several feet and tends to die before the explosion can happen. Unless you seriously get pissed off, then gasoline might as well have been dumped on it and the bomb making it all go up at once."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. When we have our sparring matches, he is more focused than before. There have been times I was able to provoke him on purpose to see if I could break through his defense. Sometimes it worked. I have yet to succeed since his regeneration." Teal'c said.

"You got through it? What do you say?" Vala asked. "I've never been able to do much other than nick him, but lately, I haven't even been able to cut his clothes."

"He used to make remarks about me not being able to save Sam or someone else close. Usually in the middle of actual fighting. I admit, there was times I wasn't having a good day and he got to me. I'd still have the bruises if I didn't heal to quickly. But there wasn't many times that happened." Ford said.

"You don't even fight back anymore. You make us do all the fighting." Vala said.

"Until you get better and actually break through my defense, that just tells me that you're not learning to look for them. Kate actually got through once after seeing an opening I had been leaving open for several minutes. I've left multiple openings for you Vala, and…you just keep dropping the ball."

"I've got to pay more attention to you and her fighting than daydreaming." she muttered.

"No wonder I hear Kate is getting better at swordsmanship." Daniel said. "Didn't she kill you last week?"

"Yes." she said reluctantly.

"Does anyone have plans to look at anything else or something, or are we going home after this?" Ford asked with a sigh.

"Home." they stated.

"Well, I said I'd give this sword to Teranak if we were leaving. Can't bring it with. Be able to get this broken one looked at, at the same time."

They chatted about other things for the next few minutes as they finished their meals. People continued to go about doing their daily business and other things as they watched and kept talking. Ford thought he saw someone he knew, but after glancing around, he didn't see them again. They were getting ready to leave and finding out how much they owed when Ford suddenly stiffened up.

"Oh yeah! I haven't eaten like this in a long time!" a familiar woman's voice behind Ford said loudly. "And for once, I don't have to share."

"General, everything okay?" Mitchell asked as the waiter walked off with the gold.

"Was it something in the food?" Vala asked quickly.

He slowly turned in his seat to look at the four seater table behind him. There was one woman sitting there and she had before her several big dishes, more food than the entire team just ate, which she was going to town on like a starving woman. And even though she was eating quickly, she still wasn't getting it all over herself or everywhere else. She had a red and yellow outfit on, plus a blue black cape and black shoulder armor of some sort that had a jewel of some sort in them. The skin tight outfit was red while a yellow strip of cloth was over her breast and waist like underwear. A black headband and circular gold earrings was all that was on her head. White gloves that reached up to her elbows also completed her outfit along with white boots. There was also some sort of jewel in a metal piece that was on either wrist, under her neck attached to the small chain that kept her cape on and one on her belt, all looking the same in design.

The team stood and looked seeing the woman as well.

"Do you know her?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." he said weakly.

The woman stopped and then looked up at them as she noticed she was being watched. She noticed the strange man staring at her intently and looked down a moment at her chest because her chest size had finally grown outward from the small size she had two years ago. Looking back up, she saw he wasn't looking at her bust line, but at her face. The rest of the people had curious looks on their faces as they looked between her and the man looking at her. She noticed his eyes were very different and something about him made her think he was trouble, but also a total weakling. The staring contest took place for a good ten seconds before she finally decided to say something.

"Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." he said shaking his head quickly. "Sorry, never mind. I thought you were someone else. My bad."

"But…" Daniel began as Ford stood up quickly and made a cutting notion across his throat.

She watched them leave and did notice the cutting motion. Obviously the man knew who she really was, not that she was trying to hide who she was. She didn't recognize any of them and figured it was her reputation that made them leave. She shrugged going back to her meal without giving it any other thought.

"You know where we are finally?" Carter asked.

"We are leaving." he said as he started walking faster. "And then we are running back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. before trouble takes place."

"Were are we?" Daniel asked as the walk turned into a jog. "Who was that?"

"That is Lina Inverse. Trouble follows her worse than it follows us."

"They said this town is protected by…." Mitchell began.

"The worst monsters in the world search for her, so this place is likely to be overrun any time." he said sternly. "I don't want to be here when all hell breaks loose. Some of the most powerful monsters in this universe want her dead. I don't remember a lot about this anime because I watched it all back in the year I got married."

"No wonder you don't remember anything. During that year, after the marriage, I was surprised you even remembered how to work. That goes for both of you." Daniel said.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Sam, the week after you came back from the honeymoon, you and him both had trouble remembering where some of the different things in your office were located normally. You swore that someone ransacked your office and then put everything back in different areas. It took showing you footage of the security cameras to make you believe otherwise." Daniel said.

"Indeed. As I recall, you even ended up at my room once thinking it was yours." Teal'c stated.

"God, you two had it bad." Mitchell said seeing Sam blushing slightly and Ford trying to look like it wasn't effecting him. "How'd you get any work done?"

"Luck." the two said.

The guards looked at them suspiciously as they ran up and asked to be let out.

"We saw Lina Inverse, so we are splitting before we get caught in any explosions." Ford said when asked what the hurry was. "And all hell breaks loose."

"You can go ahead." the guard that was talking to them said as he motioned for the door to be opened. "You aren't the first person to give the same reason. But she has been here before several times and we do know her reputation. So far, we've always been safe. Hope you enjoyed the town while you were here though."

"We could stay then. If they…" Daniel began.

"With our reputation for trouble?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm ready for my home and bathtub." Vala said as she pushed Daniel out as they all left. "Plus real bathrooms."

"They have plumbing and bathrooms here though. A lot like ours…" he said as he kept being pushed.

About half a mile from the town, the lady from before walked out from behind a tree nearby holding her sword out.

"Oh great. I had a feeling we were being followed." Mitchell muttered.

"I have been waiting for over twenty minutes for you to arrive. I want the sword."

Ford unclipped the sword and then looked behind him as did everyone else.

"I don't see anyone following us. But there is other trees and bushes, plus a few boulders big enough to hide several people behind. I got the feeling as well. T?"

"I have been discreetly looking General, but I did not see anyone."

"I thought so as well." Mitchell said. "But I didn't see anyone even when I looked."

"Well, who ever is out there, they are probably after this sword." he said removing the ring. "I don't know who you are, but I hope you are a nice and decent person and don't go on some killing spree with this."

She looked at the sword as he held it and the ring out.

"This is too easy. Why would you give such a valuable sword to me without a fight or compensation?" she asked keeping her sword pointed at them.

"Magic and magical equipment are cancelled out and destroyed where we live. Besides that, I have tons of gold, silver, jewelry."

She put her sword away and grabbed the sheath near his hand.

"I'm not a, villain or murder, but I am not a really great person either."

"Better than a monster." he said.

"Are you going to let go?"

"Um…I can't."

"What?" the team asked.

"I can't. I can't open my hand." he said as he tried to pry his fingers off with his other hand. "What the hell?"

She pulled as he pulled back. Her hand slipped off as he fell back bruising his knuckles on the ground.

"Dammit. It has already bonded to you." she replied with anger as she got up quickly and pulled her sword.

"Wait! What do you mean bonded?" Daniel asked as he held his hands out.

"You people really are dumb when it comes to magic. Bonded means the sword has chosen him to be the wielder, until he is dead and someone else takes it as the new owner."

Ford was able to switch the sword to his left hand as he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out.

"Ford, I don't think technology is going to override this universe and…" Carter began.

He put the ring on his left hand, waved the Sonic device over his hand a few times and then his hand unclenched dropping the sword.

"Oh, thank god." he said quickly as he dropped the ring. "Take it before it jumps back or something."

"What was going on?" Carter asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Whatever energy is in that sword, it was traveling up my arm quickly, like it was trying to consume me or something. I managed to cancel it out long enough but boosting the rings power several times over."

"That would explain why the ring is glowing." Daniel said as the other lady picked it up.

"The magical ability of this ring has increased ten fold. How can you do that if you have no ability to use magic?" she asked as she also picked up the sword.

"We'd explain, but I doubt you'd even understand. Hell, I doubt I would even understand if they dumbed it down." Mitchell said.

"Swords is yours, you can deal with whoever is following us. We are leaving before Lina…" Ford began.

A loud explosion, followed by the ground trembling and the sound of a loud monstrous roar got their attention and the three people behind a couple of trees and a bush. They all looked back, expect Ford who hung his head, to see around the middle of town, a plumb of smoke rising and another roar as some large bone monster bellowed at the air as it raised its head above the buildings.

"And all I wanted to do was go home. Ah dammit! Might as well go play the hero." he grumbled as he grabbed the sword from her shocked hands and took off. "It's what we're best at."

"Wait, Ford!" Carter said running after him as the others followed.

The three people turned away and ran past her as she suddenly noticed the sword was missing from her grip. But she still had the ring in her hand.

"Hey!"

Another column of smoke arose as they neared the gates, or at least it was Ford nearing them as the others were still catching up. Seeing as the guards weren't at the gates, he jumped and slammed into the door breaking it down. The others caught up as he rolled and got up quickly.

"This isn't…" Mitchell began.

"Innocent people will be killed if we don't help. Lina is a ticking time bomb."

"What if she's not even here?" Daniel asked.

They heard different people screaming and saw many more running in fear, plus saw various magical attacks hitting the creature, but certain ones were more noticeable. And the creature, which looked sort of like a T-rex, just much bigger, bigger fore arms and large bone wings, was shooting back some sort of energy blast from its mouth.

"Oh, she's here." he said taking off again. "I can see certain attacks that she knows."

"I thought he forgot a lot about that cartoon." Mitchell said.

The other lady stopped at the broken gate and was catching her breath as they ran further in.

"Oh man, is the sword even worth this much trouble?" she muttered.

They rounded a corner as they neared the center of town seeing many people laying around injured or dead while guards were trying to fight back, throwing various weapons or attacking its large legs directly. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing much good because the monster was winning.

"What are we going to do?! This thing shouldn't have broken through the barrier…" a injured but fighting guard yelled to another near them as he loaded another arrow.

"You're asking me?! You've been a guard longer than I have?!"

Ford stiffened greatly and his eyes widened as he heard someone speaking, which quite a few others also were hearing.

"She'll destroy the town." Ford muttered and then suddenly bolted forward.

They started after but ended up backing off with several others as a building next to them exploded and crumbled to the ground.

"Ow, that could have been us." Vala said as she rolled over and coughed away the dust.

"We need to get over this, now." Mitchell said as they looked for a safe route.

As they started to head for the debris pile, several roars caught their attention making them look up. Skeletons came out of the ground, some with armor, some not. But all having a variety of weapons, from axes, to swords, halberds and maces. Thankfully, no bows or other projectile weaponry.

"Oh I hope this works." Mitchell said pulling his pistol with the others. "Otherwise this will be a short battle."

Ford rushed forward as he kept hearing someone speaking words, chanting really. He rounded a building to find the center of town, normally bustling with people and devoid of buildings because of a more park like setting, which was mostly destroyed by a massive hole in the ground where the monster came from. Plus dead and injured people along with burning trees, bushes and some bodies. Lina was off to his far right powering up some attack that was really powerful as the monster was distracted by the various guards attacking it. A red light was glowing in between her hands as the towns magic users were trying to do whatever they could, along with the guards to attack the monster or the skeletons that came out of the ground. Unsure if it was even going to work, he did the only logical thing that came to mind.

"DRAGON….." Line began yelling.

The right shoulder armor blasted off as something impacted it, though causing her no actually injury, it made her loose concentration and her aim as she fell back.

"SLAaaaaaaaaaa"!

She hit the ground on her back and her attack fired off up into the sky, catching everyone's attention for miles around as it looked like a enormous fountain of flame that dwindled away after a few moments. Everything went silent and then the monster turned.

"There you are Lina Inverse. Now, I, Skulldemos, will kill you and gain…"

Several loud shots stopped the creatures ranting, plus obviously killed it as its bony head exploded, as did the joints to his arms, several key points in his spine, the joints to his wings, and a couple in the legs. Bone shards flew everywhere from the explosions and it roared in pain before turning into a large pile of spread out and broken bones.

Ford leaned over with his hands on his knees as the team came running up, with more guards and healers as he was catching his breath, again.

"I didn't think that would work. You all okay?" he asked waving one of the guns.

"Are you…" Carter began and then looked up. "Ford!"

He dropped and rolled backwards as a double bladed axe impacted the ground where he had been. The blade came back up as he started to aim, only to see the skeleton fall apart from a couple hits.

"Nice shooting Sam."

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." she said putting her gun away.

"FIREBALL!" a pissed voice yelled.  
A red hot fireball slammed into him from the side sending him flying into a damaged building. It caught fire as expected and came crumbling down in on itself afterwards, which put the fire out for the most part. The guards and healers went to help the other people and a few started to try and dig out the man Lina hit. The team quickly aimed their weapons at Lina as they noticed a red glow around her.

"I don't know what the hell your companion hit me with, but I don't take being attacked lightly!" Lina said as she started forward with a glowing ball in her hands.

"Look….um," Daniel said and he began trying to dissolve the situation before it went out of hand.

"Lina!"

She cringed and the ball in her hands went away.

"Hey there Nel'thina!" she said turning from them as she waved lightly at some women that walked up while smiling brightly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Nel'thina was at least six feet tall, had a tight blue dress or robe on, it was hard to tell which seeing as he also had on blue pants of some sort and leather boots. It would be considered a cape, but it went all around her, only parting in the front slightly as she walked. A few jewels adorned the outfit, such as on some snaking bracelet on either arm, the circlet on her head had the jewels a few inches apart from each other, plus the few rings on her fingers, and finally the belt around her waist looked gaudy because it was a sparkling with the tiny diamonds that were all over it.

"Didn't do anything wrong?!" Nel'thina exclaimed as she stood in front of Lina with her hands on her hips. "There hasn't been any monster attacks in, on or around this town in years. And then one shows up and, obviously you intended to help."

"I was helping." she said and then leaned back as the lady got in her face.

"I noticed! But you know the rules, no spells powerful enough to destroy this town!" she shouted making Lina back up into the wall. "You were calling forth the Dragon Slave! That would have wiped out everything in this town!"

"It's not like I did it before."

"You've done it in other towns! That's why you are closely watched here! If it wasn't for that unknown man, everyone would be dead, possibly including you!" she said poking a finger in her face.

"I'm sorry! Nothing else seemed to be working. Even the Rah Tilt didn't do much."

"I noticed that as well." she said crossing her arms. "I can only hope for your sake that these strangers don't do something for you attacking their friend. And hopefully our healers are able to help him before he dies, if he isn't dead already."

"But…"

The glare she got made her droop her shoulders as she followed. The team lowered their guns as the lady walked up to them.

"Hello, I am Nel'thina. One of the few leaders of this town." she said with a small bow. "I am sorry for what happened to your friend. Lina?"

"But he almost killed me…" she exclaimed as she pointed at her missing shoulder armor. "I didn't know who he was! I thought he was…."

"You two met earlier while eating."

"That was nothing! He said he thought he knew me and said he mistaken me for someone else. Then they left. I finished eating and was going back to my room to sleep. Then this attack happened. And before you ask, no. I am not being chased down by anyone at this moment, at least no one I can think of anyway." she said touching her chin in thought. "It's actually been quiet the last few weeks for me."

"As much as I hate to say this, it isn't your fault Lina. Something was brought in past our barriers, but after having you watched and checked, it was determined you were not the one behind the strange readings."

"Who was it then?" Daniel asked as calm as possible.

"We are still checking that out." she said turning to them and looking at their strange weapons. "I was suspecting you people because you are very new, even though many new people have came into the city today."

"Then what…" Mitchell began as a guard ran up.

"Lady Nel'thina!" he said as he stopped and then lightly punched his fist to his left shoulder then right. "The guards have defeated all the monsters and the injured are being taken care of now. As for what caused this to happen, the sorcerers are still investigating."

"Very good. Carry on then."

"Yes My Lady." he said bowing before running off.

"As for the question I think you were going to ask, you people are suspected because you have gold that is since been seen rarely in these parts, you cannot use magic of any kind and the fact that man my people are trying to dig out is carrying a very powerful, very dangerous and very cursed weapon."

"Wait, cursed?" Daniel asked.

"That…Tera...something guy didn't say it was cursed." Vala stated.

"The sword was long thought to have been lost, and very few people know the reason why it was lost. A curse was placed on it when the former wielder, who used it in a great battle many years ago died while fighting a powerful monster. No one is really sure about what sort of curse it is, but it usually ends with the death of the person in possession of it. I find it strange you aren't more mournful for your friend."

The looks they got from a couple guards nearby, Lina and the lady made them feel really uneasy quickly.

"Um…" Carter began.

Lightening struck the area of the crumbled building making the various people nearby run away or get blasted back as several more strikes took place blowing debris everywhere. A glowing blue sword shown above the rubble and moved around knocking things aside before it plunged down into a rock. The team breathed a slight sigh of relief as the General climbed out and leaned on the sword a moment before using it like a crutch and cane to climb out of the pile. He was covered with dust, dirt, burn marks and broken wood splinters. There was tears in various areas of his suit and coat along with a few bloody areas.

"I'm fine, really." he said waving someone away.

"But sir, you must have…"

"I have nothing, no broken bones, no internal injuries…" he said as he kept walking until he was on the ground again. "Here, take this and…"

When the sword refused to leave his hand, he sighed and just dragged it along, causing sparks along the way.

"He shouldn't even be able to move. I hit him with a powerful fireball spell." Lina said. "He didn't even block it."

"Um, yeah…he's….Immortal." Daniel said getting a sharp look from the two women. "I can't really go into details…"

"The only way a human can become Immortal is to make a deal with a monster…" Lina said.

"I made no deals with anyone." Ford said tiredly as he leaned against the pillar holding a upper section of building above them. "At least not like that. And I'm not human."

"You are a monster then!" Nel'thina exclaimed as she reached for something in her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm a monster who stopped Lina from blowing up the town and then used my incredible magical power to stop whatever that bony thing was. I can't use magic."

"Then why did you take the sword back?" the lady from before said as she walked up.

"Force of habit. You still have that ring?"

She tossed the ring which he put on his hand quickly. It took a bit more effect, but he was able to drop the blade and then tossed the sheath aside. When the lady went to pick it up, she was stopped by a couple guards.

"He said I could have it!"

"I am sorry, but this weapon is cursed. And I believe it the reason behind the attack that just happened."

Ford tossed the ring back to her.

"Keep it, sale it, I don't care."

"How did you survive?" Mitchell asked.

"Basement area had some strong brick walls. Once everything stopped coming down, I was able to start climbing and digging out. I ended up using the sword to hack away at some things and then several explosions took place and here I am."

"Where did you find this sword…" Nil'thina asked with the intent of a name as well.

"I'm the General, that is Sam, my wife, Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala. I found it in a cave in the mountains along the trail. It's since caved in, but you could look later when we pass by it before going towards our home."

"Maybe I will. However, we need to deal with you at the moment."

"Me? I was not behind the attack on this town."

"The only people who ever have been Immortals are people who have made deals with monsters." Lina said. "And since you can't use magic, you must have made a special deal to make it impossible for you to use it."

"What color is monsters blood?" Carter asked.

"Red." the two ladies said.

"That blows that idea." Carter muttered.

"Is there a test I can take or something you can do that will prove that I am not a monster? Telling you I'm not from this planet is obviously not going to work." he said seeing them give him the strangest look. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"There is a test that we can do that will tell us if you are a monster in the disguise of a human. And it will tell us if you have any magical capabilities, in case you are lying to us." Nil'thina said.

"Works for me. How long will it take?"

"Not long. However, we cannot do the test until later tonight."

"Why tonight?" Mitchell asked.

"The ritual works best at night, when monsters like to thrive. Also, the people who are needed to do this ritual need time to concentrate and be ready before it takes place. Currently, they are helping the people injured and helping with the rest of the damages."

"Will asking to help clean up everything make any difference?" Daniel asked. "I hate to bring this us, but seeing as we are with him, and she is married to him…."

"We have already done, subtle magical test on the rest of you. Ever since you entered this town, you have been being watched, only because of him. The rest of you show no signs of power or the possibility of being demonic monsters." Nil'thina said looking at them before turning to Ford. "You however have been showing great signs of power and still continue to do so."

"And yet, I couldn't call a light spell to save my life."

"Hold out your hand like this and repeat after me." Lina said holding her hand in the air.

Daniel was more interested because the words were archaic and obviously magical in nature. Above Lina's hand appeared a ball of light, which was a light spell. Above Ford's, nothing.

"He must be telling the truth. Even Gourry managed to cause a spark in his hand when I tested him once on our journey." Lina said crossing her arms. "And he was an idiot."

"I now know what this is." Ford said reaching into his pocket. "Have fun Lina."

Lina jumped for joy and almost screamed like a girl in extreme excitement as she saw what she was holding.

"This is one of the legendary Swords of Light?!"

"I just gave up two very powerful, magical enchanted swords. One that tried to bond to me twice and that one, which can help create the….Giga Slave is it?"  
"How'd you know that?" Lina asked.

"You stopped the great Lord Shaba-something and then used it on, um….Hellmaster…something. And a few other times. Now tell me, would a monster, give away powerful stuff like that? The Thundaran sword has the potential to destroy this town and I just gave it away."

"You do speak the truth. No monster would be stupid enough to give these weapons away. But it could be a ruse to earn our trust." Nil'thina said. "Then again, most monster don't need powerful weapons if they are powerful to begin with."

"Fine, we'll just wait for tonight and then do this….test thing." Mitchell said. "In the meantime, we'll help any way we can, you can have him watched, along with us if you wish."

"I was going to have you confined to a dungeon, but you seem sincere in wanting to help. Two guards and Lina will watch your every move until it is time for the ritual. I expect no stalling or trying to get out of it when you are called."

The group agreed and she walked off leaving an appalled Lina.

"I didn't sign up for guard duty!"

Nil'thina looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Think of it as payment for getting to keep that precious Sword of Light. If it wasn't for the newcomers, you were my first suspect to the trouble that happened."

"What?! I've been here many times and nothing has happened!"

"What about that food fight with your friends, hmm?"

"That was over food, not monsters!" she yelled loudly. "Xello's was the only monster there, but we didn't know it at the time, and he walked out before he was involved! And that was years ago!"

"We noticed. Do try to keep things from getting out of hand."

Lina only growled as Ford sat down and rubbed dirt out of his hair.

"You all go help out the best you can, I'll wait here with Lina until two guards show up. Once this…test takes place, we can go back to the ship and go home."

"Are you sure that the test won't harm you? It is magic they use…." Daniel asked as Ford tilted his head to the side. "Right, if you're in serious trouble, she'll come to your aid."

A few guards and some of the healers came up and took the group off to show them where they could help and how, leaving two guards with the other two.

"What the hell do you mean by she'll come to your aid?"

"My ship and I are linked together, in life, and death." he muttered as he got up and popped his back.

"Your ship?" she asked with more than confusion on her face. "How is a boat…"

"She….there is no way I can explain her. This planet is…..so far behind and so out of touch." he said looking around. "I'm surprised my watch and Sonic Screwdriver work. Anyway, let's get to work."

"I am not working, I'm not even getting paid…" she yelled. "For something you probably caused!"

"Yeah, I caused all this." he said sarcastically. "And the monster called me by name, no wait, he called YOU by NAME! He or it said Lina Inverse! Not the General! I only shot you, non fatally to stop you from blowing up the town. I can't use magic, can't summon anything and yet I'm blamed because I survived having a flaming house fall on me! Gourry had that happen once or twice!"

"He came out of that injured! And burnt! And that monster I had never heard of or seen before!"

"I am burnt! My clothes are ruined! I'm just lucky that fireball of yours didn't burn everything off and leave me naked! He's the first monster I have encountered and I'm pretty sure would have been easy to defeat with a lesser spell. Like that Rah Tilt or em….um, something Lance."

"Monsters…" she began yelling as he rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"I'm from another planet! Out there!" he said waving at the sky. "A place where magic doesn't exist!"

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard from anyone, especially a monster! You can't get that high off the ground…."

"Would you also quit yelling your head off?! I don't think the next county slash kingdom heard you!"

"Then why are you yelling?!" she yelled inches from his face.

"Because you're yelling!" he yelled doing the same.

"Why did I get paired up watching your worthless ass?" she grumbled while turning away.

"I thought you said your group was from a far off kingdom?" one of the guards asked. "Was it a lie?"

"Yes it was a lie." Ford said in a huff. "We are explorers. We landed here in a spaceship. I'd elaborate on what she looks like and can do, but it probably would be like Lina trying to teach you how to cast that Dragon Slave spell. You get it or you don't. But, magic and magical items do not function or continue to exist on our planet."

"Do you have some way of proving what you are?" the other guard asked curiously. "Until the test is taken later and proves you aren't a monster, we have no way of believing anything otherwise. But if you had something that was something no one has ever seen…."

"How do you people send messages to each other, over long distances? Smoke signals and paper messengers? Mail system?"

"Depends where you go." Lina said.

"This wonderful and very useful device is called a telephone. I'd explain how it works, but you won't even begin to grasp the concept on the dumbest level."

"And…"

"I talk to people with it." he said punching buttons. "Remember the blonde woman who I said is my wife?"

"Yeah." a guard said as he kept his hand on his sword.

"I'll put it on what we call speaker phone. Sam, where are you?"

"Far wall….look at your watch, you'll see where I am." she said as the three heard her.

"She's over by that building." Ford said after looking at his watch.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm rather busy….what did you do to get in trouble now?"

"Nothing. Is there a guard there with you?"

"Yeah, there is several guards. Nil'thina is nearby healing someone."  
"Put her on."

"Say what?"

"Tell her what it is and put her on."

"Okay." she said with a audible sigh that was heard. "Nil'thina, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the General wants to speak to you about something."

"I don't see him around. He hasn't done something already has he? I don't sense an evil presence…."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Peacker." the guard said confused.

"General?" Nil'thina asked carefully and cautiously over the line.

"There is a guard here called Peacker, you know him very well?"

"What have you…"

"I have done nothing. God you people are so paranoid, but for good reason." he said shaking his head. "Would you recognize his voice if you heard it?"

"Yes. He was directly assigned to watch you."

"Say something Peacker." Ford said holding the blue phone out towards him.

"Like what?"

"Say hi or report to her about something."

"Peacker? Is that really you? What sort of magic…."

"It's not magic. At least nothing I have every seen." Lina said loud enough Nil'thina heard her.

"It's a technology we call a phone. It allows us to talk to people over vast distances. On our planet, just about everyone has one, they are safe and used a lot, until the power runs out sometimes, but are easy to recharge over and over again. Their basic purpose is to allow people to talk, even from far away, so sending messengers and notes or mail is not needed. This is part of the proof that we aren't from this planet."

"Those items I was hearing about being called, cameras, aren't magical items either." Nil'thina said after a moment.

"Um, no. They are objects that let us take pictures of things, whatever we want and then we can, back home, make it into a bigger picture to look at. No souls or items or anything is stolen or taken, just a picture, sort of like a painting. Except more life like to look at." Carter said as the group on the other side heard. "Basically, it is used to help, captured memories of special events so that many years later, you can show those pictures to your children and then grandchildren and so on."

"History in the form of art." Nil'thina said in understanding. "A painting captured on this small device and brought out on another one back at your home."

"Exactly. I'm hanging up now. We can even change the color and size…" she said hanging up.

"Now, does this look or sound like any magic you have ever seen or heard or?" he said putting his phone away. "And telepathy doesn't count because no ones mind was read and you heard my wife and Nil'thina talking to, even though they are way over there."

"Can we get one of those?" a stunned guard asked.

"Sorry, only exclusive on our world. And I doubt you'd be able to understand half its abilities."

"Abilities?" Lina asked.

He started pushing other buttons and then the three were surprised by what happened next.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in my Barbie world…."_

"Oops, wrong song." he said shutting it off quickly. "You didn't hear that. I hope Sam doesn't know I have that song. Um…."

"Was that someone singing?" the guard asked even more confused than before.

"Yes. I got better songs saved in here. Think of it like a book, words are all there and you read them to know what is going on in a story. This is sort of like that, but it holds the songs people have sung, and I can listen to them anytime I want. Just like reading a book. Except, since it is a song, you hear, the song." he said going through his list. "These are all good songs, but, something you might understand. Um…."

"Let me see that." Lina said grabbing it from his hands.

"Wait, you have…" he said trying to reach for it as she kept turning or twisting or just leaning out of his way.

"If this is from another planet, why can I read it? God the print is so tiny. There's a menu? I don't see a food list…"

"Give that back." he said in frustration as he kept reaching for it.

He grabbed her arm and then was suddenly face first into the ground. Even the guards were stunned at how fast she had somehow tossed him and was now sitting on his back as she kept playing with the buttons.

"Graphics? Games? Movies, never heard of that word. What the hell is all this stuff? Contacts? Wow, there is a lot of names here. They got different nicknames for everyone as well. This is a really cool, whatever it is. I don't understand the magic behind it all, but I'm more than willing to learn!" she said very enthusiastically.

"It's not magic, it's technology." he grumbled while holding his head up with one hand and tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Technology?"

"Can I get up please?"

"No. Go on." she said tapping him on the head as he sighed. "I want to hear what this…technology thing is."

"Give me a moment to think of an example you'd understand." he said as he continued tapping the ground with his fingers and then lifted a hand while shaking a finger. "Got it! Take the sling for example. Tosses a stone at an enemy. Later, someone looked at the concept and thought, what if we could toss bigger rocks? So the catapult was created. Same function, bigger sling. That's called technology…to a point. That is called a phone, which is a very improved version of sending letters to people. Basically, you talk to them instead and can for a long time, until the power runs out."

"So there is magical power in it."

"No." he said with another sigh as he heard buttons being pushed. "There is a…small item called an energy cell, battery actually. In it is stored power….like that sword I had that had the lightening ability. That sort of energy is hidden inside a small part inside the phone that makes it work. I can't use that power to do anything but make the phone work. Even if you blew up the phone, which I don't want you or anyone doing, there would be no massive explosion or anything. Just unfamiliar metal pieces and broken glass. Now let me up."

"Why is your wife's nickname…"

She was thrown off quickly and landed face first on the ground as he stood up grabbing the phone out of the air.

"That is no ones business! If I hear that you even speak what you just read to anyone, I will take that sword back and destroy it. Understand?" he said as he leaned into her face menacingly.

"Yeah…" she said holding up both hands and waving them with a nervous smile. "Never read anything."

"Good." he said looking at his phone. "Everything still seems in order. Now, let's quit goofing off and help around here. Standing around and not doing anything is going to make me look like a bad guy."

Shortly after the phone call, Mitchell and Daniel had separated from the others to check on Ford, mostly because Sam had asked them to just look. It took a lot for them not to laugh as they watched.

"Did we just hear Barbie Girl come from his phone?" Mitchell asked.

"Barbie Girl?"

"It's a song Daniel."

"They made a song about the Barbie doll?"

"You need to get out more often." he said shaking his head as they kept watching. "You don't listen to the radio on the way to work do you?"

"Not really no. Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah. That Lina girl just flipped him face first into the ground. God, I wish Teal'c could have seen that." Mitchell said shocked.

"I recorded it." Daniel said holding his small mini cam.

"Since when?"

"After she took his phone away and he couldn't grab it out of her hands, I pulled it out. Very few women can match him in wits and agility. I managed to capture a few moments of him…dancing with her for his phone."

"Is this going to be blackmail material…."

"Oh no. I'm going to show a lot of people this." Daniel said with glee. "Well, people we can trust not to say anything I mean. Besides, what would I need to blackmail him for?"

"Good point. Wait, Sam has a nickname?" Mitchell asked after seeing her tossed. "Unless it is Sammie, which I have heard her father call her…."

"No, I hear it is a pet name, but I have no clue what it could be. Hmm, looks like the fun is over." he said shutting the camera off. "Guess it is back to work."

"Who might know?"

"Janet. And Ford obviously."

"Not going to learn anything then." he said as they went back to helping with everyone else.

A few hours later, a lot of things were cleaned up and everyone was found. Quite a few people had died, but there was more injured than dead. Only one guard was watching over the group, which included Lina, as they all sat down on a broken column that was going to be moved later. Night was descending slowly as they were drinking water from cups they were given. Mitchell muttered about wanting a beer, but obviously couldn't get one. Even Sam said agreed with him, which got her a look from Ford, to which she brought up the agreement they had about her having one every now and then, as long as she didn't do it a lot and didn't get drunk.

"Well, you all helped us today greatly. You have my gratitude, but…" Nil'thina said as she walked up. "You are still considered a possible enemy…"

"We helped save a lot of lives. And we didn't have anything but cleaning and bandaging to do since we can't use magic to help." Mitchell stated. "How can we still…"

"You and the rest of your group are all found to be without fault and can leave at anytime. As you were helping, we used some special magic to search your hearts and minds for any evil auras, and found none. Only Lina and your friend, the General, still have an evil aura surrounding them."

"My past catching up with me I suppose." he muttered.

"What do you mean by your past? And why the hell would I have an evil aura about me? I'm not out to kill people!"

"You, I suspect, has to do with being a dark sorceresses. You have encountered very many big monsters, including the Dark Lord himself Lina. It is no surprise that you would be tainted. You even have the ability to cast the Giga Slave, and was even once consumed by that summon. Your body is tainted, however, your mind and soul are not." Nil'thina said. "You have many names given to you because of your past, including Lina the Bandit Killer and Dragon Slayer. However, you are not evil and can leave when you wish. No further attacks happened today, and I believe that you aren't behind today's."

"Oh great!" she said happily as she stood. "But, what made you count me out anyway?"

"You've been here for four days and no incidents happened until they came and started to leave."

"I can see that." she said touching her chin. "But why would this group be the cause? Anyone else that came into town could have been behind this? People from all around come and go daily."

"True, but there is not many people that have no ability to use magic. And they are very new. Going as far as to say they are from another planet. As highly unlikely as that is. And they have…devices of some unknown sort. Including weapons that can't be explained."

"Yeah." she said looking at her missing shoulder armor and then at him with a glare. "I'm lucky that fake jewel didn't explode on me."

"Sorry, had to stop you somehow without killing you in the process. The Dragon Slave would have wiped out half the town Lina."

"Yes. It is a good thing he stopped out." Nil'thina said. "The day is late and many of our guards are very tired."

"Meaning?" Ford asked.

"Until we can fully determine what has happened, I am having you placed in our prison. During the day, you will be allowed out and watched carefully. At night, you shall be placed back in your cell."

"Hey, wait a minute…!" Mitchell shouted as he and the others got up.

"You are allowed to leave. But if you insist on staying with your friend, then I suggest you do not try to stop this order. Otherwise, you will face the same fate in prison as well." Nil'thina stated forcefully as four guards came forward. "What do you choose?"

"Stay in some hotel or something around here or go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. if you wish. I don't want to cause any trouble." Ford said as he stood and removed his coat and the his belt with the guns. "Take these with you."

"You are going to be placed in a cell, alone, and watched by a guard all night." she said as Teal'c took the items. "If there is anything else on you, I suggest you give it to your friends now. Prisoners aren't allowed any belongings. Besides, seeing what you have on you may or may not help prove your innocence."

"Does my wedding ring count?"

"While I do not think you'd use it for anything, I cannot allow it."

He placed it and his other ring on the dog tag chain and handed it to Sam. Emptying his pockets of the various item and removing his pocket watch as well, plus belt, he then allowed a guard to pat him down.

"He's clean my lady. Unless he can pull items out of thin air." the guard stated.

"Very well. Your cooperation has been helpful General." she said nodding and then turned to the group. "If you wish to stay, I will have you informed if anything happens during the night. He will be let out tomorrow morning, just after the sun rises."

"We'll go to our camp outside of town and come back in the morning." Mitchell said. "Hopefully we can all go home tomorrow. Assuming you can find some way to realize he's not an evil monster."

"There…is a, magical spell, we can do. However, if he is a evil monster, it will kill him instantly. If he is not, as you say, it may have unforeseen side effects."

"What does it entail doing?" Lina asked.

"He will be placed in a magical circle and several priest will be at various points on the outside of the circle."

"It's a banishment sort of spell. I've heard and seen a few before." Lina said. "One man, who claimed he was innocent, ended up having it done to him. He was innocent in the end, but lost the ability to speak or see."

"I'll do it. Nothing will happen to me either way. Why can't we do it now?" Ford asked.

"Our priest are very tired and it the process takes a couple of hours at most."

"Anything else I should know?" he asked with a yawn.

"The process is painful, whether you are evil or not."

"Why does it take so long?" Daniel asked. "Do you have a long chant that has to take place before it takes effect?"

"Yes and no. If he is evil, or evil is in him and he doesn't know it, it will make itself evident quickly after the first few minutes."

"And if nothing happens in those minutes?" Carter asked. "Wouldn't that show he's telling the truth?"

"No. It would only mean that the chant would have to continue. If it is a very weak monster, the effect it immediate. If it is a very powerful monster, it takes longer for the effects of the spell to take effect." she said as she looked at them and then back at him. "During the process, you shall be tied to the ground and beams of light shall radiant from the lines drawn in the circle. You shall feel pain almost instantly. However, if there is a very powerful evil inside you, you won't feel anything as it takes over your body and tries to fight for its life. Most monsters take their host with them when they die. However, there is a slight chance, if you are strong willed enough, you may come out of it alive. Only one person ever has, and they died a week later from the strain."

"And when the process is over and shows there is no evil in him?" Teal'c asked.

"He will be free to go, if he survives the pain."

"This sounds like a hyped up exorcism." Mitchell muttered.

"Come on people, this is me. We know what I am and am capable of. Even if I scream in pain, you know, I'll be alright after it is all over. Just probably will need a lot of sleep. I won't blame you if you wish to go somewhere else and wait it out. I'd hate to watch any of you go through this and would probably walk away too, if you were like me and in this situation. Go rest easy and realize, tomorrow we'll all be going home."

They nodded, though sadness and other emotions crossed their faces. As they left, a couple of guards came up with wooden shackles.

"Lady Nil'thina, this really isn't necessary." he stated as they locked his hands together in front of him. "And pointless. I can break these easily and I did promise not to put up a fight."

He twisted his hands a few times and the wood cracked in a few places.

"Very well. Remove them…"

"But my Lady…"

"He has shown he will not be difficult. He had plenty of opportunities to run away today, but stayed. Even when I gave him more than one chance to run off."

"I was wondering where that guard went after I got out of the bathroom." he said as they took the cuffs off.

Lina followed along as they took him to a 60x60 building near the capitol in town. They went down one floor to a dungeon that was rather clean. Only a few people seemed to be inside the fifty celled area. It was brick walls with metal bars. Ten guards in total were standing guard in various places. A large bell was hanging by the main door out next to a large pipe that lead to the first floor.

"What's with the bell?" Lina asked.

"If a prisoner escapes, that bell is rang and sends the signal up that pipe, where it is heard by the rest of the guards. We can then mount a defense and capture before the prisoner or prisoners can escape. There is only one was out, and those stairs are it." the high ranked and very muscular guard stated as the door was opened and Ford walked in.

"The bed looks nice surprisingly." he muttered and then glanced around to find the rest of the room empty. "I don't have to go, but…"

"There is a bathroom down at the end of this room." Nil'thina stated.

"That is strange. Usually a bucket is all prisoners get. I'm not being treated special…"

"No. You must have been in prison once before."

"Not like this. It was more a training thing, to help me be prepared for what might happened if I was captured by the enemy. Very degrading part of my past."

"Sick prisoners can make sick guards followed by sick innocent people. Which drops the defenses of the city if a crisis was to arise since not only are the guards unable to perform their duties, but are also trying to help innocent folks who can't help thmeselves. Healers would spend more time on curing sick guards and anyone else that got sick from touching anything that the sick prisoners had. Such as the bedding, clothes or, as there once was before we realized it, the buckets." Nil'thina said.

"I commend you Nil'thina. Not many kings, queens and people of that high of status realize that their people can and usually do die from diseases that were from prisoners that were treated poorly and because of bad hygiene."

She nodded and then left for the night.

"So, this world of yours…"

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he laid down and noticed the sheets had a apple scent to them. "Must have hung these in or near an apple grove."

"I'm bored. Been a lot of places over the last couple of years since being alone now. It was fun traveling with friends. Even if they were pains in the ass sometimes." Lina said as she sat down on a stool outside the cell. "I've heard lots of stories and even read a few books to pass the time. Treasure hunting is fun, but I haven't heard anything new for a long time. You don't seem all the tired anyway…"

"I haven't slept alone in a long, long time. Well, it seems a long, long time, but it has been a couple years only. Very disorientating." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"What makes you so sure you're not possessed by an evil monster?"

"I can feel many things that happen in my body."

"So can most people." she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not human. I feel things that others can't. If I concentrate hard enough, I can literally feel the planet under my feet moving through space. I can feel the blood running through my body and through my hearts…"

"Wait, did you say hearts?"

"Yes, I have two hearts. That's why I am an alien. The story behind it is long and so complicated, it ain't worth trying to tell you. You wouldn't even understand."

"Try me. I'm bored and here to listen."

"Why?"

"You're interesting. And not after my body like a lot of other men have been as of late." she said with a grunt. "Before, I used to have a little chest and then one day, they finally started growing. Now I get attention I don't want."

"You are a very beautiful woman Lina, even when you had a smaller chest. I've seen what you looked like a few years back. Using the Ragna Blade, fighting Rezo and then that…Dragon King turned human, for example. But don't take the compliments about your looks as interest. I'm very happily married and have a little girl at home waiting for me to return. I was just complimenting your looks."

"How is that even possible for you to know about the Dragon King…."

"I can travel through time." he muttered.

"That's only possible with very powerful magic and…"

"Very rare and hard to do. Yeah, saw you time travel as well and met some kid who had a Sword of Light with him, only to return to the future and find he lost the sword or something like that. I use a ship, but like nothing you've ever seen or even could believe. I'll give you a tour when I get ready to go home."

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!" some prisoner yelled.

"Ma'am, you really need to leave now." a guard said walking up. "I gave you what time I could."

"Thanks. Good night General. I really hope you come out of this as okay as you say."

"I will, trust me. Good night Lina."

The next morning, SG-1 made it to town early. Sam didn't get much sleep, other than because of worry, she was alone. Ford got little sleep either, and the bed was horribly uncomfortable. Several guards and the priest to perform the ceremony were standing outside the circle that was inside a large circular building that had no roof. The walls were brick and about fifteen feet high, with symbols and several enchanted items hanging on the outside at certain points of the wall. Nil'thina was there as he was brought in yawning and stretching his back.

"Those beds are horrible."

"Call it part of the punishment for being a prisoner." Nil'thina stated.

"But I'm not one. Not a criminal I mean."

"All the beds are the same." she said nodding to a couple priest that gently took him by the arms. "I am sorry, but there is no other way to deal with this."

"I'll be fine." he said as they had him lay down and then tied his feet and arms into chains in the floor. "You don't have to be here. Go eat and explore or something."

"It wouldn't be right to leave you alone…"

"Daniel, do you want to hear me scream for a couple of hours or whatever the time was? Do the rest of you? I won't blame you if you leave."

"You'd stay for us." Mitchell said.

"Only if you didn't say go away and was like I am." he said looking away from them. "Be grateful that it is me they are doing this to and not one of you. I'd be fighting to keep this from happening."

Nil'thina looked at the group in wonder and then back at the man in the center. It was really strange how he was taking this so lightly. She did hear about the conversation he had with Lina before she had to leave. Two hearts was very strange and they did have someone come in while he was sleeping to check, and they did find two heart beats. While it was very obvious the group with him didn't want to leave, they did anyway saying they'd be nearby. Lina however stood nearby watching as the priest lit some candles and waved some sticks around as they spoke a few words that made the lines on the floor glow.

"Whoa, that tingles." Ford said as he shifted around. "Kinda ticklish too."

"Nil'thina, we are ready to begin."

She kept looking at the man, who seemed to be sleeping from the looks of it. Many thoughts were going through her head when she was interrupted.

"Nil'thina?" Lina asked. "If he is a monster, then he's the nicest one I've ever seen. Even Zelos wasn't this kind. And he doesn't seem to even have an evil aura around him really."

"I know. Several other wizards and sorcerers came in and checked him out while he slept."

"I thought I didn't feel alone all night." Ford muttered.

"They all found different things, but nothing that truly points to him being a monster. Unfortunately, they are all bothered enough to think this should still continue."

"If this chant you are doing is the way I understand it, then you don't have to fully finish it. With everyone here keeping watch and checking to see what happens, after a few minutes into it, if nothing changes, it could be he is actually innocent and just gives off a different aura than normal people."

"You believe his story about being from another planet?"

"I have no idea what a…cell phone, is much less what the words mean or have heard of them either. But he demonstrated what it does. It's obviously some…"

"Technology." he supplied.

"That word, from some place we've never heard of or been. They can't even use magic, and most people can even use the charms, if just barely. They can't use them at all."

"He was able to use the legendary sword and that ring." Nil'thina stated.

"His friends couldn't use anything magical. Your people tested them before letting them leave the city. And none of them have two hearts. And that, phone thing played music. I've never heard of that happening before anywhere."

"Plus their weapons are very different from anything I have ever seen."

"Yeah. The word gun doesn't seem familiar at all to me. But I understand the alchemy principle behind it."

"You may begin priest elder. However, I may have you stop at some point."

"Yes Nil'thina." the hooded man said with a bow.

The lines got brighter as the twenty priest around the circle started chanting. Small electrical currents ran across the floor as the magic began flowing through the lines and into him. He seized up a moment in pain and then relaxed only to do it again. It came in short waves, and was brief. As they began to chant faster, the pain started growing in strength and length.

"You're…right! This, hurts, like, hell!" he yelled as it began to hit him over and over until it became one long blast that never stopped.

He screamed loudly as it felt like a million little cuts slices his body, inside and out. The pain was so great he wanted to pass out but realized part of the chanting made it so he couldn't pass out and had to kept taking the pain. He lost track of time as he strained against the chains with everything he had, screaming the entire time. If they had been normal chains, he was sure he'd have broken them already, but they were glowing a blueish color, which he guessed meant they were enchanted to keep him there or were glowing as part of the ritual. The rest of his thought processes and reasoning went away as the pain intensified to the point he was barely able to cry out anymore because he had went hoarse.

"This is getting to be a bit much." Lina said. "By now, even Xello's would have cracked."

Suddenly the chanting stopped and the light went away as the room turned red.

"I didn't say stop." Nil'thina stated.

The two looked to see all the priest grabbing their throats as they slowly died or passed out. The guards all went on the defense, pulling weapons or pointing halberds and spears as they heard a very dark and evil laugh.

"That's the Sword of Thundaran!" Lina exclaimed as she saw it floating above Ford's unconscious body.

"What?! That was locked away in a sealed chest!" Nil'thina exclaimed as she backed up.

"FOOLS! This pathetic building, enchantments and incantations are no match for my power!" a evil and sinister sounding voice said loudly all around them.

The chain holding him down shattered as his body rose up slowly to float above the ground. A long black cape followed by thick looking black armor that had the body builder look to it surrounded his body. His hair grew in length to near his waist and waved in the air behind him. More black armor appeared around his legs and arms, even covering his hands and feet. Three long spikes came out as shoulder armor, shining brightly with a metallic black look. His eyes glowed bright red and his facial hair grew out a couple of inches, giving him a much more evil appearance. The right hand reached out grabbing the sword and gave it a few swings.

"He was never possessed by the monster! The monster was in the sword!" Lina exclaimed.

"You are correct Lina Inverse! I almost have fully possessed him before, but he let go before I could complete my transfer into him. I would have spent many more years in this accursed sword until the next poor fool picked it up, if not for this atrocious ceremony. You tried to sever the link between us, which freed me enough to bring myself to him through the link. Now I have the most powerful body in the universe! And the most incredible mind anyone will ever come across!" he said laughing evilly. "I know things never thought possible by any person on this pathetic planet! Once I have gotten my revenge on this worthless mud ball, I will go from universe to universe, conquering each one until I am the lord and master of everything!"

Lightening rained down inside the building, blowing large chunks out of the ground and sending people flying into the walls, or through them as they began to crumbled under the onslaught. Nil'thina and Lina rushed out quickly as a large bolt of lightening slammed into the ground where they had been.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mitchell asked as the group ran up to the two on the ground.

"Your friend has been possessed by a powerful monster." Nil'thina stated angrily as she stood.

"That's impossible." Daniel stated.

"See for yourself then!" she yelled as she pointed at the rising figure.

"I shall conquer all before me!" he yelled loud enough everyone within ten miles heard him. "There shall be no mercy for anyone!"

People panicked quickly as lightening rained down on the town. Guards ran forward with other magic wielders and attacked him. Everything thrown at him hit some field and bounced back hitting the attackers.

"Ford?! What the hell are you doing?! You better take back control right now or else you'll be sleeping on the floor for a year! Not to mention I will cut off all your chocolate intake for a year as well! You remember the promise you made with that deal if I were to enact it!" Carter yelled loudly.

All the lightening stopped and he grabbed his head screaming. Though he was still floating in the air, he was fighting off an internal attack.

"Shoot me!" Ford yelled through pain as he eyes flashed from normal to glowing red.

"Fool! Give up this fight! You can't win!"

Nil'thina and Lina were a little shocked and surprised, not really from the fact that the group of people were shooting him, but the fact they were using the weapons they talked about. Guns weren't something they really were familiar with seeing or hearing, and were only told about because of the lack of how many times they could use them. Unfortunately, all the bullets did was bounce off the armor.

"Ford so help me, I will make you take the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stay away from everyone for over a year before coming back, you understand me?!" Carter yelled.

He fell to the ground holding his sides as the screaming of pain continued. Loud words of that no one could make out came from both individuals as they vied for control of his body.

"If he dies, he will just come back, right? Or so he said." Lina asked quickly. "No matter how he dies, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Daniel asked.

"Stand back." she said walking forward as she began chanting.

"Wait Lina! You could blow the entire city up!" Nil'thina yelled.

"It's us or him!" Lina yelled back.

"We don't even know who we are dealing with!"

Large bolts of lightening came down all over the place, including near all of them, blasting them all different directions. It didn't knock them out, but they were all bruised and bleeding.

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I, ZARAKEN, HAVE CLAIMED THIS BODY AS MINE! NO ONE WILL TAKE IT FROM ME!"

"FORD!!!" Carter yelled loudly as she got to her feet and held her broken arm.

He turned to look at her with glowing eyes and blasted her with a fireball. Teal'c ran and knocked her out of the way in time to take the blast himself. Most of his clothes were blasted away as he screamed in pain while being blown into a nearby wall that left him unconscious. Carter slowly got to her knees coughing up blood as she tried calling his name only to pass out face first on the ground.

"This can't be happening." Vala stated as she saw Sam fall. "Ford can't have lost control. Ford, Sam is going to die if you don't…"

"DIE WENCH!"

Vala was blown back into a wall, slamming into it hard enough she died instantly from the impact and the fire arrow that left a large hole in her chest.

"I need to have him distracted." Lina yelled as she slowly stood and held her aching right arm.

"Daniel, you have any suggestions?" Mitchell asked as several guards and a few more magic wielders were blasted away.

"Grab our teammates and run away."

"Good call. You get Sam out of here, I'll get Teal'c with Vala's help when she awakens."

"You're running away?!" Nil'thina yelled.

"We can't use magic and our bullets have no effect at all! What do you want us to do?!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Wait, doesn't Teal'c have a zat with him? That might do something." Daniel said.

"You go get it Daniel. I'll get Sam's gun. She should have some of those special bullets on her. Hopefully they will do something or at least provide the distraction for that Lina girl."

Lina was running around firing off different spells and doing a better job of avoiding the repelled spells or direct attacks at her. When several strange lightening like blast hit him over and over, making him stop on everyone else, he turned to see Daniel firing the zat gun, which was doing nothing.

"Another fool." he said raising his hand as a glow appeared in his palm. "And having you working for me would have been so much better Jackson."

Several bullets ripped through the armor making him falter in the air, but not fall as blood came out of the different holes. The last couple of bullets, aimed for his head, failed to get through as his arm came up and blocked them with a energy shield. No one saw the injuries heal up quickly as he turned and raised his hand.

"You, are more than expendable."

Mitchell started to put a new clip in when he and many others turned to hear a loud chanting that was just being finished.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

Nil'thina ducked down behind a large chunk of wall as the magic slammed into Zaraken. The explosive wave that emanated out from him made Mitchell quickly cover Sam as Daniel did the same for Teal'c. Lina covered her smiling face with her arms as the blast continued outward. Mitchell barely kept him and Sam from flying off the ground and Daniel was thankful they were against the wall. At least no large objects hit any of them, but rocks as big as a baseball or smaller bounced off them. The blast was heard and seen by everyone in the city and people outside the city. As the smoke settled, everyone looked to see if it had worked.

"Very nice try Lina Inverse." he said with a laugh as the smoke cleared and his body and armor slowly came back. "If it wasn't for the massive power I hold and this wonderful body, I might have died."

He slowly descended to the ground and walked over to her.

"You are a very powerful person Lina Inverse." he said as she backed away. "You would make a great partner in helping me conquering the universe. A, perfect queen."

"I preferred the guy you're inhabiting, and he's married. Besides that, I don't like the domineering types." she said with a shrug. "Nor guys who think they are more powerful than I am."

"I am more powerful now than even that fool the Dark Lord Shabradigno ever thought he could have been!" he yelled.

"He at least looked like a monster. You're nothing more than some dead guy who is seeking revenge on people who are long since dead and forgotten." she said tossing her hair back. "What little I heard thought, you used to be quite the swordsman. But being consumed with rage at the death of your family, you used the Sword of Thundaran for revenge and it tainted you. It took over a hundred wizard and sorcerers to seal you into the sword."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked brandishing the blade at her.

"I'll say it is!" she yelled.

"Pull your precious Sword of Light then! I shall show you how much of a swordsman I can be!"

"Oh no. I'm going to use a different sword, if you have enough honor left to let me draw it that is. Or are you going to attack an unarmed woman?"

"You mean to use the Ragna Blade. Very well. Bring the sword of darkness forth. I should like to witness such a grand weapon so that I may learn to use it as well. Once I strike you down, I shall consume you body into mine before you die, allowing me to obtain everything you are and know. My power shall become much greater than before!" he said as she growled in anger. "It is a pity you didn't decide to become my queen."

"I'll be the one that puts you down!" she yelled.

The air around her changed as she chanted the words needed and moments later, a dark moving energy erupted into her hands.

"RAGNA BLADE!"

"Impressive power!" he yelled and then charged forward.

Everyone else could only watch as he was pushing her back. As much as she tried, she couldn't go on the offensive at all. She was blocking everything he swung at her. Sparks erupted with each hit, sometimes sending a blast of power into the ground or some building or wall nearby. He laughed cruelly as he continued to hammer at her.

"Is this all you have?! And you challenged me! What a pathetic fool! I have fought more worthy women in the past! And they used normal swords!" he said swinging hard enough she was knocked back several feet and dropped to her knees. "Give up and join me as my queen, or else the next blow will be your last!"

"Never!" she yelled as she stood again and held the blade in both hands. "I'd rather die than join you!"

"Then die!"

Just as he got inches from her, a couple bullets slammed into his chest and one into his leg making him stumbled. He quickly turned and was getting ready to toss a blast with his left hand when he turned back quickly with the Thundaran sword up to block her attack. Both blades slammed into each other, sending out a short shockwave. A few more bullets slammed into various areas of his body, driving him to his knees as she cried out loudly and pushed forward. The blade shattered as her blade pushed through and cut him in half diagonally. He cried out in pain as he dropped the his broken sword and black blood blasted out of his body from the deep cut.

"I told you I was better." she said breathing hard as she put the blade near his neck.

He smiled evilly as the wound healed up before her. Before she could push her blade, he swung out his hand, cutting her abdomen and chest with claw marks that sent her flying back. The blade disappeared from her hand as she curdled up in pain as blood seeped from her wounds.

"Fools! I am impossible to kill! There is no one that can match my power! Your attempts are meaningless! It is time that you learn just how powerful I really am!" he shouted as he stood and looked at the sky with his arms raised. "Feel the destructive and devastating power I wield! Behold, METEOR!"

The entire sky turned dark as thunder and lightening rolled across the sky. Mitchell knew what was happening as did Carter who woke up in pain as she rolled onto her back. Daniel had some clue, seeing as he noticed Ford playing the particular game a few times that had this attack. Teal'c had also awoken and only knew of it from seeing it a couple times like Daniel. Vala, had no idea what it was since she never played the game, wasn't into RPG's, but figured what it probably was by the name alone. People continued to run and scream in mass panic as they saw the sky darken further and then saw the cloud part as a large red rock was descending from high above them.

"I shall destroy this world with one massive attack! No one can stop me now!" he said as the wind whipped around him as he laughed loudly.

"That will kill you as well!" Lina yelled as she got to her knees.

"I AM A GOD! I CANNOT DIE!" he said as he continued to laugh and watch the meteor fall.

He looked away as he heard Lina chanting something familiar. He tried to stop her, but Ford fought back hard, just enough to keep him from trying anything.

"GIGA SLAVE!"

Light erupted around her body and knocked him back several steps. When her eyes opened, it was someone else there instead of her. She looked up at the sky and with a wave of her hand, the large rock exploded into millions of pieces. The attack died away quickly as she lowered her hand and the sky slowly returned to normal. Power continued to radiate off her in waves, mostly going upwards as she glared at him. Everyone felt the power running through her. Nil'thina and several other magical users were shocked at what they saw, mostly because they only thought it was one of the most powerful spells that few could actually cast. The shocking part was the fact they just realized it wasn't just a spell, but a summoning spell, which did what it was suppose to do. Lina was not in charge of her body anymore. People from miles and miles away could see the dark energies that flew off her that went into the sky. Buildings in the town that were severally damaged or falling apart turned to dust as her power effected them. Other buildings cracked or shook from the force. She raised her right hand slowly and pointed it at him.

"You, who was human and became a monster, wishing to destroy everything there is, shall not succeed. Chaos shall one day control all, but it shall not be started by you."

"I know who you are you old bitch! The Golden Lord! The Lord of Nightmares! But you're nothing compared to my power! I will rule the cosmos! Be the destroyer of time itself! In the end, I will obtain ultimate power over everything! You think that you're the ultimate power to be summoned!" he cried out as he flew up into the air several feet. "Behold the greatest summon in the universe! Bahamut!"

The sky darkened once again as the clouds thickened. Other than rumbling, nothing else seemed to take place. A few seconds passed and the clouds parted to show a very huge dragon descend from the sky. Everyone was shocked, other than the Golden Lord as the dragon landed on the ground and looked at him.

(A.U. Final Fantasy VII Sky or Space Bahamut. Forget the real name, but it is the third version of him.)

"DESTROY HER AND EVERYTHING HERE! OBLITERATE THIS CITY, THIS LAND, THIS WORLD!"

Bahamut roared loudly shaking the ground and buildings alike. A massive ball of energy formed into his mouth as he reared back. No one had ever seen a monster like this or even this big, or something so powerful, other than hearing about the Dark Lord himself. Everyone was thinking it was the end as the head came down and let loose with the mega flare attack. The resulting explosion was deafening. No one could see or hear anything, and then, it was all quiet. Everyone only saw white around them that slowly faded away until there was no dragon, just him still floating in the air and her on the ground on her knees. She wasn't injured or glowing anymore, but her clothes were still ripped.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered as she looked around at the destruction.

"Very impressive Lina." he said as he floated down to her and clapped his hands. "I wasn't even sure if Bahamut could even stop her. He did, but she used her power to save everything here including you. I find that very strange. But it is no matter! You are spent, weak, useless! I don't need to absorb you."

He turned and walked several steps away and glanced around as he raised his right hand.

"Now, shall all of you feel the most powerful spell in the universe! The ultimate attack! ULTIM…."

He stopped as he heard a loud and unknown noise. Everyone was looking at him, or at his left hand, which was holding a large metal weapon.

"How did he get that? I thought we left it in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Mitchell muttered.

"What is this?! You still think you can take your body back?! Give up and succumb to my power…!"

"Drop dead." Ford's voice said as the gun turned quickly.

Everyone, absolutely everyone was shocked when the weapon fired and blew his head and neck completely away. The body twitched a few seconds as blood spluttered out and then dropped like a sack to the ground. The silence was really strange for everyone as they did nothing but breath and wait to see what would happen. Blood continued to pour out of the body as those closest watched.

"Is it over?" Nil'thina asked as she slowly got to her feet. "He said he couldn't die, no matter what."

"Well….he can't really." Daniel said slowly as he helped Teal'c to his feet as they kept their eyes on his body.

"He can die, but he always comes back. It usually takes a bit of time…" Mitchell said only to stop as the body started to rise. "Oh crap."

Evil hysterical laughter filled the air as the body rose back to its feet and the head and neck came back together in dark waves.

"That was a very nice try! The power this body has is incredible!" he shouted with a few more laughs. "Your willpower to survive is amazing! But you will never win! Not even me killing your precious friends and wife was enough to make you fight back and gain control! Oh, I see they are still alive. Watch as I blow them and then everything and everyone else straight to oblivion!"

He raised both hands and began to say something when he was interrupted. A whistle noise caught his and everyone's attention. Everyone looked around as they tried to figure out where the noise came from. Hearing it again, at a different tone, they noticed it was from Carter, who was being supported by Mitchell.

He dropped his hands, only to turn and point them at the two. The wind started to pick up slowly as everyone heard a winding and grinding noise. Lina and him had to cover their faces with their arms as a blue box appeared a few feet away from in front of him.

"Ha, ha! The ship of time! With it this I will have the power over everything! For bringing me the precious ship, I shall make your deaths painless!"

He raised his hand again but didn't get a chance to say anything as the doors flew open. The screams that erupted from him were blood curdling as a bright light poured forth from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and enveloped his body. Dark tendrils tried to fight against the light and run away, only to be pulled in and the screaming continued. Lina could barely see what was happening because of how close she was. The blood curdling screams and his violently twitching body continued for a few more seconds and then all was silent suddenly. The body armor and evil appearance all disappeared away along with the hair growth. Other than the noise of a body hitting the ground, it was all quiet again.

"Okay, now it is officially over." Mitchell announced. "And we can go home."

"Are you sure it is over?" Nil'thina asked in fear as she stayed on her knees.

"Yeah, that's our ship. She killed the bad guy." Mitchell stated as he helped her walk over slowly. "Vala, we're going to need some help!"

"I'm on it!" she yelled as she ran for the T.A.R.D.I.S.

When Lina went over and poked his body, and then when nothing happened, people started moving around slowly again. Nil'thina got up seeing people looking to her for guidance. Even with all the fear in her, she started giving orders quickly as the group moved to the blue box.

"Daniel, T?"

"I'm really sore, but I'll live." Daniel muttered.

"I have been through worse." Teal'c stated.

Mitchell slowly helped her sit on the ground next to the open doors as Vala came out with the hand healing device.

"Sam?"

"My arm's broken and I really hurt inside." she said coughing up more blood. "Been worse. I'll live."

"I've got her." Vala said as she started using it.

Mitchell stood as Lina did as a few priest and other magic users, along with Nil'thina came over.

"Move, or I'll have you all put into prison despite your injuries." Nil'thina ordered with a drawn sword pointed at them.

"I know you don't trust us, but on my life, the bad guy is dead. He's not coming back." Mitchell said.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe that."

"What are you going to do with him then?" Daniel asked.

"These people will check him out to see if he still has any sort of evil aura. If not…."

"He can't die! Not matter what you do, he can't die. He'll always come back." Mitchell stated. "We're sorry this happened. It shouldn't have, but it did. We'll do whatever we can to help…"

"Haven't you done enough already?!" a man yelled.

"It isn't our fault that the sword was cursed! We had no idea!" Daniel exclaimed.

"But you brought it here!" another man yelled.

"How about looking at it this way." Mitchell shouted. "Had someone else found that damned thing, then you'd probably still be dealing with that guy or already dead. He obviously had a lot of power behind him. We all saw the fight! This Lina gal was the only one that was even able to stand toe to toe with him! Even though this was our fault, we did end it before it got worse."

"Yes, you did. And you have my thanks for that."

"Nil'thina!" several people yelled.

"If someone else had gotten that sword, we probably would have been in worse trouble. And Lina may not have been here to save us! It was only because that man was able to let go of the sword and his strong will that the attack didn't happen sooner. And all that time, he was trying to fight to get his body and soul back. How many people can you say that have that much strength to fight a monster after having their bodies taken against their will?!"

Many nodded in realization.

"I only want my people to check him out. Nothing more. I will not move him unless it is deemed necessary."

"Very well. I only hope you find nothing." Mitchell said as he moved.

More than one person knelt around Ford's body, which was face down in the dirt, as they placed hands above his body in various areas that started to glow. Even Lina and Nil'thina were doing the same. Vala had finished fixing up Sam by the time they were done.

"Sam?"

"I'm really tired, but everything feels normal again. Thanks Vala."

"I'm just glad to see I was able to save you. Ford would have taken my head if I failed." she said as she moved to Daniel.

"He is clear. Even more so, he seems to have a more peaceful aura than most people." Nil'thina said as she stood with the others.

"Something seems different." Lina said as she stood shaking her head. "It's not something bad though."

"Well, you all did that hand scan thing when he was still linked to the sword, before all hell broke loose. Without that link, this is probably how he reads out to you people." Mitchell said.

"I do not sense any evil auras in the air or surrounding area my Lady." one of the magic users stated.

"Good. Go help out where you can, all of you." she said waving them off. "I would like to know exactly where you found that sword. There may be more cursed items."

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell gave her directions and pointed out of the city to where they could see the area they had came from as Lina and Carter were kneeling next to him. Daniel mentioned the massive amount of treasure that would help them rebuild and grow more. It wasn't going to bring back the dead, but it would help in making up for the trouble they didn't mean to cause. Nil'thina was sadden by the losses she had yet to hear about, but did agree the treasure would help.

"Can you help me turn him over?" Carter asked. "I'd really not like to hear him complain later about the dirt in his nose, mouth…"

"I understand."

Carter lifted as she pulled. Ford did not have his protective coat on, nor his suit coat or vest, seeing as they were still in the T.A.R.D.I.S. At first, when everyone saw his hair still a bit long in the back, they figured it was just an after effect that didn't wear off. He was letting it grow out a bit more, but this was a bit longer than usual. Carter ended up letting go and startling Lina enough she fell back onto her butt as she let go as well.

"What's wrong? You said he can't…"

"No…um, Ford's definitely alive. I just don't know if the…um…"

"Is something wrong?" Mitchell asked as he turned around with the others after Nil'thina walked away.

"You, could say that." she said slowly. "Let's pick him up and get him inside first. But don't turn him over."

"What?" they all asked.

"Why can't we turn him over?" Lina asked. "Don't tell me the sword survived."

She pointed behind them and they turned to see the broken sword on the ground several feet away. Vala, seeing his gun nearby, picked it up and came back quickly. Mitchell didn't understand what was going on, but followed her orders to drag him in by his arms. Once he and they were inside, and Lina gasping at everything around her, the door closed quickly as she hit the switch.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Mitchell asked.

"I didn't want a lot of people hearing any of us or….Ford yelling if he woke up suddenly. Now, it could be a side effect, it could be a revenge for not being able to have his body, or….." she said slowly turning the body over. "Chevy and he switched universes during the massive energy burst."

"That's a woman!" Lina exclaimed.

"We noticed." they all said.

"But I was fighting a guy! What's going on? And why can't I feel my powers anymore?" she asked looking at herself.

"It's a side effect of being in our universe." Daniel said. "Once you leave, they'll come back."

"Okay, what about…" she asked pointing.

"Vala." Carter began when she noticed her using the device on Teal'c. "Daniel, that circle I'm opening will have basic medical supplies. Find the smelling salts."

He grabbed them out after she pushed the needed buttons and tossed it to her. At first, he didn't move and then was jerked awake as he pushed the foul stuff from his face. He didn't sit up, but looked instead, noticing them around him standing, other than Carter kneeling by his side and Lina above his head.

"Dammit. There has to be better way to wake someone. What the hell happened to you guys?" he said seeing their disarrayed clothes. "Sam, are…"

"I'm perfectly fine. What about you? What do you remember?"

"A lot of pain. After that, nothing. I guess it is over and we can go home. You must be here for that tour."

"Actually, there was a monster inside you that I had to fight. Considering the monster in your body nearly killed everyone and did this to my outfit, I think you own me quite a bit of gold."

"Ever the treasure hunter." he muttered at her smile. "How about a large sapphire the size of your head?"

"I could buy a house with that!" she said excited. "Wait, you don't have any clue what has changed then?"

"What is she talking about?"

They recounted what they saw and everything that happened from where the sword appeared to where the T.A.R.D.I.S. saved him and everyone else.

"Wow. And I thought I had more willpower to fight something like that from happening. I'm so sorry I…" he said still lying on the floor.

"I won't make do on those threats. And we're all fine." Carter said as she gently patted his shoulder. "We still have one big problem though, and we're not sure how to deal with it."

"What is it?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, um there is no easy way to say this…." Daniel started saying after no one else did.

"You're a woman." Lina stated with a small smile that turned into a growl. "And the moment I see or think you've got perverted thoughts on your mind…"

He didn't hear anything but the first part and after it sank in, he nearly head butted her as he sat up and looked down in shock. His white shirt and suit pants were damaged in various areas with blood covering most of them, but nothing was showing.

"Ah bloody hell!"

He stayed inside, sitting against the wall while the others went out and helped for several hours. He was still sitting there when they got back and all went home. He still didn't get cleaned up till much later that night, doing so blindfolded and just letting the water run down, his body. The next day, he and the gang took off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. in hopes of finding their universe. Before they left, they left a message with the SGC of where to go, spatial coordinates, in case Chevy suddenly showed up when they weren't there. It took five agonizing days, for both of them, not the team, to end up in each others universe, only to have to end up at the spatial coordinates provided by each side. Both SG teams wanted to ask and look around more at the Zero coordinates universe they were in, which was completely white everywhere. But the two ignored them, got out the Machello body swapping machine from Chevy's T.A.R.D.I.S., because she insisted heavily, and then tried to get back into their right bodies. Which failed because the machine considered them the same person, technically. So, the two dragged their spouses into it and used them to get back into each others bodies. Once it was over, the groups made little jokes and comments about the two, to which Ford and Chevy could only sigh. Considering how dangerous the Zero universe was, they got back into their respective T.A.R.D.I.S.'s and left quickly. And even after they had gotten home, both Sam's continued to pester them for a few more hours about the experience.


	108. Chapter 108

CHAPTER 108

EPISODE……………….UNENDING

Sam was working on one of her projects when Ford entered that morning in his cream colored suit. She looked up to find him holding a tray of food and fresh coffee.

"Once again, you've stayed seated at that computer. So this time, I decided to bring lunch to you."

"Thanks." she said stretching. "I've been working on this so long. Just another project that I have to tell myself is going to take awhile and not to try and rush it."

"Well…" he said taking one of the pieces of bacon. "If you need me to do anything, such as order you to slow down and eat, will that help?"

"You down here helping with the project would be better." she said grabbing the utensils.

"Wish I could. But I'm helping Siler do a upgrade on….something. I can't recall at the moment, oh well." he said pulling up the other stool. "Do you want help brought in or maybe McKay called…."

She gave him a glare.

"I was kidding." he said raising his hands. "Just kidding."

"He probably would be of some help, but the fact he'd keep telling me this is wrong and that is wrong. I don't need that."

"I don't need it either. You in a upset mood anyway. You look better happy than angry."

"Most people do." she said as she chewed and leaned on the table in thought.

"Are you still thinking about that project?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"No. I'm trying to think of what we're going to do for Christmas this year."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"And not the important project?"

"I've found that thinking about another subject sometimes helps me come up with more or better ideas, or usually gives me a fresh approach after I've done either some daydreaming or thinking of some other subject. But that's only when I am doing a job during the day and can't or don't want to wait several hours to go home and come back the next day with a fresher approach. So, what do you think?"

"Christmas? Why not what we always do? Invite Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassandra, Jack and his family, your parents and I think a few others over to have fun, talk and such. Mitchell might come this year too. With his parents and that girl Amy. Plenty of room at the mansion. Even with Daniel's parents being there plus MacGyver and his son. I think Teal'c was going to try and bring Ishta."

"Yeah. But I'm meaning as to, presents and such. We…us as to here at the SGC, we're always out saving the world and such. Don't have time to actually enjoy much of anything at home. Other than each other."

"I see what you mean. Even with all this money, it is very hard to find something for you. Not into jewelry, not really anyway. What you need to work with is usually here or is coming. Beyond that……"

"Find for each other is hard. Our first Christmas together was really great. All those parts and other supplies for my Indian and then you buying yourself one. You're getting better at riding."

"Not as afraid as when I started. Might be a Time Lord thing."

"Just having you and Sally and my parents works for me. If I find something I want, I just usually buy it. You do the same, but at the moment I can't think of anything I really want. Well, anything that can be bought."

"What do you want?"

"Peace would be nice. A little action every now and then off world is fine, but the thought of doom over my head is getting really old. First the Goa'uld, then the Wraith, now the Ori too. What else is out there? It would be nice to go off world to explore. Seek out new worlds and new civilizations. Boldly go where no one has gone before."

He laughed lightly with her.

"As funny as it sounded, I mean it."

"I wish the same." he said nodding as he gently rubbed her hand. "It would be nice to send people out without worrying about some enemy out there possibly killing them. Sure, we have the ability to go pretty much anywhere, but it's not all that safe in some ways."

"I guess it's a little easier to shop for everyone else. We found one of those books that Daniel has been searching for."

"I wish I could show Daniel it now, but then he'd have nothing to look forward to. I only wish I could find more of the stuff his parents wrote and such. Other things his family had. His parents will be surprised we actually found something."

"Speaking of family, I'm still surprised at that photo album that you got Jack."

"Surprised the hell out of me and Daniel more than it did Jack."

Flashback to last Christmas, well a few days before.

Ford was doing paperwork when he felt the approach of one of them. He put his hanky away as he heard them knock on the door and also could have swore he heard a sneeze as well. At this point, he was a Time Lord but they hadn't helped the people in that village that caused him to regenerate.

"Come….."

"Got something for ya." his alternate time line self said setting a large gift bag on the desk. "Well, it's not for you actually."

"Not for me? Then why didn't you bring me something?" he asked opening the bag.

"Christmas is coming so me and Sam wanted to do something really nice for Jack. Our Jack. So, with K-9's help, we did a little time traveling."

"And all you got was this extremely large….wow." he said pulling out two foot thick leather bound book. "Looks like a photo album."

"It is." he said taking it and opening it to the back. "Recognize them?"

"Mom and dad." he said touching the picture. "Looks like they didn't know their picture was being taken."

"They were on the mainland looking around. I was cloaked. Mom was pregnant at the time. Now look at him."

"Who? Hey, I remember him, vaguely. That's….Uncle Hison?"

"Yeah. Always thought his name was weird."

"But why is our family in this?"

"Dad's brother decided to be one of the ones to come back to Earth with the other's from Atlantis after leaving it in the Pegasus galaxy." he said turning the pages slowly. "We put the dates of birth and death under each name, number of siblings and who they were married to. Our Uncle, which did die of old age, didn't ascend, and had three boys. The first born later had two boys and a girl. His son had a son and a girl. That son ended up having a son as well. As strange and really weird as this is going to sound, each son had another son, which was either the first, second, third or fourth child. No son ever had more than four children, but there was always a son. And that continued all the way…"

He flipped through the pages quickly all the way up to the front which showed six pictures.

"That's…..whoa….." he said shocked.

"Yeah, we didn't believe it until we did a double check, and then a triple check. Our K-9 confirmed it."

"No wonder I, we, felt some connection to him."

"You're telling me. I didn't really believe it either until we check all the facts that third time. It's true though and you can see that sort of strange genetic trait still lives on. Jack had Charlie, MacGyver had Sean. More than likely, Sean and Charlie will ended up having son's as well."

"Jack and MacGyver are family? That…..wow." he said sitting down.

"Well, explains why we always liked them both and felt that weird connection you just mentioned." he said shrugging. "Kinda cool huh?"

"I'd say. You do know that this will take a long time to copy…."

"No, this is the second copy. Our Jack has the first. Well, it was nice seeing the place again. Have fun and tell everyone we said hi."

He nodded as he watched him beam away.

"That is so unfair. But then again, we have the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said closing the book. "Daniel should find this interesting. Sam will probably find it weird. Damn this thing is heavy…"

"It is a little weird. If I hadn't married you and did so to Jack, you'd still be family." she said finishing up.

"Jack thought it was really cool. I never did get to look through it all."

"Daniel wanted to look through the whole book if I remember right. I'm still surprised that Jack cried."

"Takes a lot for him to break down. But with Charlie back, his walls are shot."

"I wouldn't say shot, more like broken down a little."

"True."

"What are you two up to?" Daniel asked walking in.

"Discussing Christmas." she said.

"You two are so hard to shop for." Daniel said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Just being there works for us." Ford said.

"We got you something that you're going to love Daniel." she said with a sly smile.

"That's not fair." he whined knowing it had to be something really important.

"So this is where you all are. Well, except T. Think he's meditating or something. And Vala is…probably sword practicing or bothering someone. What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"They got me a Christmas present and it's something really good." he said with pout.

"They told you what it was and are upset you can't have it because it isn't Christmas yet, right?"

"No we didn't. He just knows that we have been able to get him something he's usually always wanted or something along those lines. Pretty much ever since I ended up here. His parents will like it too."

"That only makes it worse!" Daniel whined. "Can I get a hint?"

"No. We hooked up during the first year working together and worked together to find gifts for Daniel. Jack was usually easy as was Teal'c." she said. "Daniel used to be the hard one until we could time travel."

"Do you have any idea Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Could be anything from a book, to ancient jewelry or some precious artifact from long ago. I really have no idea and they do this every year. And every time they tell me, before Christmas, the item they got me is something I've always wanted or have been looking for. Got to be something big that my parents will like it as well. And I can't narrow that down because we pretty much have similar interest."

"Okay. So what you two gotten me?" Mitchell asked.

"Still looking." they said together.

"I would get you one of those F-302's, but money won't work in this instance. They just won't give me one to have fun with. Sad really. I haven't been in one yet." Ford muttered.

"Wait a minute. You have to go up and fly one at least once a year." she said.

"With my driving record, they think I'll crash for the fun of it. Or try to push the plane to it's limits and beyond. Their real excuse, I was never really in the Air Force and stuff along those lines so I don't have to do that test like everyone else."

"And you never pushed to go up?" Mitchell asked.

"Never saw the point to try. I wasn't all that great a pilot anyway. At least not in the combat sense."

"We know." the two Colonels said.

"I have no idea how to top that album for Jack." Ford muttered.

"Me either." she muttered.

"He wants a boat." Daniel stated.

"I thought he had one." Mitchell said. "He told me about it once."

"Yeah, he wants a bigger one. For going on the ocean."

"We'll have to take Charlie along to find one he wants to go on." Ford said looking at her.

"Yeah. That's one way to mess with Jack's head." she said smiling as her phone rang. "Carter's lab. Yes sir, we'll be right up."

"What's up?" Mitchell asked.

"Landry wants us to come to his office. Apparently the Asguard have a message for us." she said getting up.

"Great, something to do to get rid of this monotony." Mitchell said. "So, what have you two got me?"

They didn't answer as they gave innocent smiles that made Mitchell wonder what it could be as Daniel kept thinking of what his might be during the trip down to level 28. SG-1 all gathered in the briefing room as Landry got off the phone with someone and came out.

"We got a message from Thor recently. He wants SG-1, along with the Odyssey to come to their planet right away." Landry said.

"Did he say why sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Other than it will be a great surprise, no."

"I'm betting that the 'Carter' is fully completed and they want us to see it." Ford said.

"That's possible." Carter said with a smile.

She really liked the fact that there was something named after her, other than the star Ford got named that is. They even went and saw it once or twice and found it was simply a star with no planets nearby when it eventually would break down and collapse.

"So, when do we leave?" Mitchell asked.

"In one hour. Grab whatever you feel you need to take. Such as dress uniforms perhaps." he said walking out and then yelling back. "That last one was an order."

They groaned but nodded. As they materialized on the bridge and all got ready to go several minutes later, a sudden alert made them get ready for possible battle like everyone else on the ship as the sensors picked up an incoming ship. As the ship raised shields and got the weapons ready, Ford entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. to engage the shields if needed. Everyone looked at him when he came out laughing.

"All hands stand down." he said after touching the com button. "Sam, get up here…."

"I'm right here." she said from behind him. "What is it?"

"That." he said looking out the window as a Prometheus class ship dropped out of hyperspace near the moon.

"Oh my god." she said in excitement. "They finished her a lot sooner than I thought."

"You two want to explain what's going on?" Mitchell asked. "Not that I am against seeing another ship on our side, but something tells me it isn't ours. Unless that is the Prometheus and…"

"No Colonel, not her." Ford said.

"We're getting a hail from the other ship." Marks said.

"On screen, on screen." Ford said happily as he walked over.

"This is Colonel Melissa Fairbrook of the F.A.S. Enterprise." she said as she came on their screen.

"Colonel?" Mitchell asked as he walked up and saw her in a white suit with Colonel rank bars on her lapels as she sat with her legs crossed in the command chair. "F.A.S.?"

"Yes. We have our own military and Air Force. Dad and mom are in charge of our growing city. We decided to come here, other than because we are testing our systems, but also because it is our first trip out of our system and what better place to go to than somewhere we're sure we'd be safe from attacks. F.A.S. stands for Fur Alliance Ship." Melissa said.

"Good point. About coming here I mean. Nice idea on the F.A.S. thing." Daniel said as they saw other furs walking around in the background and doing other things. "I notice no one is wearing any uniforms though."

"No offense Doctor Jackson, but those outfits really don't look that good." Melissa said as she looked off to her right a moment and nodded. "We all voted on using the Air Force ranking system and many of the rules, mostly because your counterparts knew that system best. As for uniforms, that's still in the debate and design stage. Oh, sorry to have dropped it unannounced. We're having some trouble with long range communications. Other one of the reasons we are here is to hopefully get some supplies and help."

"Crystals are busted and we'll need a few parts the SGC has on hand…oh hey guys." Fox Carter said as she came unto the screen. "How long we been here?"

"A few minutes Sam." Melissa said.

"You guys are going somewhere aren't you?" Fox Ford said as he also came on the screen.

"The Asguard called saying they want us to come to their planet." Ford said. "They want us to come by ship."

"Thor or whoever say why?" Fox Ford asked.

"No." Ford said.

"Hmm." Fox Ford said rubbing his chin. "We are still working on some of the other systems and they could help us…"

"Assuming they can get us the needed supplies, we could beam them up quickly and be on our way within a half an hour." Fox Carter said.

"Dale, send them the list." Melissa said to a raccoon off to her right.

"Receiving transmission." Marks said.

Ford looked at the list and then called the SGC. As he was getting the approval for the supplies, the rest of SG-1 was talking to them on the screen. Twenty minutes later, they had beamed up the items needed and then took off into hyperspace with them.

The normal commander of the ship was out on sick leave, so instead of getting another Colonel to take over, Ford took full command. And he was enjoying every minute of it, except for the dress uniform part. Signing off on reports, getting status updates and things of that nature wasn't a bother. They brought the T.A.R.D.I.S. and K-9 with them figuring that Thor might find something about the dog's technology important. Nobody really minded that Ford was in command, especially after he had been asked by several dozen people to cook for them, which was practically the whole ship that really asked. So every morning he'd make several different items for breakfast, depending on what people asked for, same with lunch and dinner. Before they had left, they had beamed up quite a bit extra in food for this reason. When Ford got onboard, and informed the crew he was taking command, several people came through the com line rather quickly asking him to take over the galley. He was about to object when his team, which was on the bridge, looked at him with that oh please begging routine. Except Teal'c, though his eyes stated otherwise. So he agreed and then that's when all the extra food was beamed up. Took another half hour before they left after that.

So far they had been traveling for a couple of days. Vala mentioned that since Daniel was rather busy and in some ways avoiding her, if it wasn't for the sword practicing and the many video games that Ford had brought with him, she'd go bored out of her mind. Since they couldn't watch TV, they brought various movies and other DVD's with them, to help pass the time. Kinda long trip there and back so they needed something to pass the time.

On the trip there, and people from both ships going back and forth helping or looking around, Melissa, both Fox Carter's and SG-1 were on the Enterprise in the mess hall talking. They had already ate, but hadn't left the mess hall and stayed to talk.

"We now have a government set up and the size of the town has increased greatly. There is over a hundred thousand people living in New Mobius. We finally named the town after all these years. Well, it's actually a city now, though I have heard the word metropolis a few times lately." Melissa said. "I haven't been paying a lot of attention to it."

"It is a metropolis." Fox Carter said as Melissa nodded.

"Your idea on the names?" Ford asked his counterpart.

"Yes, well, for the most part." he said nodding. "No one had last names either and it was getting a little hard to identify people apart, so people started picking names they liked from a few books we had brought in or they already had names in mind. Surprisingly and thankfully, there is few Smiths."

"Did you pick Fairbrook or was it your parents?" Daniel asked.

"We all agreed on it together." Melissa said. "Because of the growing size of the city and more people on the planet now knowing the freedom we have and help, we had to set up a police force as well. Good thing about the zat guns and the fact we have hundreds of them."

"I'm surprised that there hasn't been many incidents, crimes and such I mean." Fox Carter said. "That may all change with the politics, but we hope not."

"How many cities are there?" Daniel asked.

"Within a area just a bit bigger than Australia, there's seven cities. Those we call cities because there is 50,000 people or more. There is also several towns and villages around, anywhere up to a couple hundred or the one town that has just over a dozen people. More of a rest stop between two of the bigger cities." Fox Ford said.

"Any luck with the reptile people?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, we did. It is Komodo dragons, turtles and chameleons that we know about. They have their own city, which is underground. There is more species, but they tend to keep to themselves." Fox Ford said. "Sort of a territorial and prey dispute problem."

"Hmm. I got a question. How did you get hold of a ship like this? Supplies and such?" Mitchell asked. "Or should I just point…."

"Point." both Ford and Carter said.

"My counterpart along with Melissa came to us some months back and asked for help with the idea of having their own ships and some other things. With the T.A.R.D.I.S., we managed to get them started. There is a couple of moons nearby that they can get to within less than an hour that have rich resources in them. We got them mining equipment and many other things, including vehicles to help them get started. Since they already have naquada on their planet and they are very close allies, giving them this sort of technology isn't against any rules, not really anyway. With the many laptops we gave them that gave easy to read instructions that even Jack could understand, they got everything started and going quickly. Oh, what's the status of the other ship?" Carter asked.

"75% complete." Fox Carter said. "One of the reasons we came here was to get more supplies to help complete her and several other things back on Gia'as. She'll be christened with the name Star Fox."

"I like the name. You took it from the game didn't you?" Mitchell said as Fox Ford nodded. "Is the ship also another Prometheus class?"

"Yes. As nice as your ship is, we don't have the supplies to build something that big yet. Plus, we are undermanned as it is. Not a lot of us are really willing to leave the ground. Only fifty of us, other than these two are helping. Everyone else is still getting schooled and training to work in space, plus trying to get over their fears of space dementia." Melissa said.

"What sort of weapon systems does this ship employ?" Teal'c asked.

"Plasma blast, just like from a Hal'tak." Fox Carter said. "We have them set up at the front of the ship and just behind the bridge tower. No missiles seeing as we couldn't get any to begin with. Seeing as we really had to do a serious make over on the internal designs to accommodate the various species of furs, certain things weren't built into this ship like the original Prometheus class design."

"I've noticed the many different changes. Such as the seats." Daniel said. "Higher ceilings. Even the, um….men's bathroom are different."

"Yeah, that took a lot of work." Melissa said. "It was more than dealing with tails, better if we just not go into it."

"We had to really upgrade the sensors to make sure there is nothing in the doorways before the doors close. No one has lost a tail yet, but a few people almost did." Fox Ford said.

"What did you think of the flag and design we put on the top section?" Melissa asked.

"I thought it was cool." Carter said. "Did you two have any hand in that?"

"No." the two Fox Carter's said.

"They came up with that all on their own." Fox Carter said. "But we did suggest a flag idea."

"A few of the ideas were to paint it as a black flag and have the name of the planet across the top, other was to have it red and do it diagonally. Yellow with it on either side." Melissa said. "A few others which didn't really get much if any votes. I like the current one. It got the most votes."

"Was it just your city or more than one?" Daniel asked.

"We set up the government sort of like America has theirs. Except the politicians are watched carefully and any talks that are down to create bills and such can and are watched by the public so corruption does take place. Everyone's well being is taken into account. Which is why the economy is doing so great." Fox Ford said.

"Everything is pretty much based on a give and take and barter system." Fox Carter said. "There is no value on things, at least not in a monetary value. It was brought up, but seeing as the corruption is eventually causes, it was shot down quickly. There is plenty of food, crops grow greatly and if someone wants or needs something, it can be made or easily gotten from the SGC if it isn't on hand already."

"Very nice idea. So everyone got a chance to vote on the design then?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Except for the reptiles. They want to be left alone. If they were even trying to form an army or an attack, we'd know about it rather quickly. From what we can tell, they have moved farther away from our area." Melissa said. "Closer to swamp lands."

The design on the top of the ship in front of the tower section was a large looking flag, painted on in a dark blue with the word Gia'as in black going down the left side. The ship was gray in color so the flag stood out easily. Just above the 'G' was multiple tails painted for each different animal, all going around a empty circle, none touching. If you knew what to look for, you'd be able to easily pick out which tail belonged to which fur. Seeing as the flag was huge, it was easy to paint so many tails. However, the smaller flag which was hung in various areas of the Enterprise they had toured, it was a bit difficult for them to identify the many tails, even though the crew could easily point them all out.

"Is there any ships in the flight bays?" Mitchell asked.

"A couple cargo ships and a few modified gliders to allow work or on the sight looks at areas of the ship while in space. Other than that, no fighter craft." Fox Ford said.

"So, the biggest question, which has yet to be asked, who was behind the name for this ship?" Mitchell asked.

"I admit, that is all my fault. If Earth wasn't going to do it, someone had to then. Might as well have been us. After several of the, council members watched Star Trek, they realized the significance of why I was pushing for the name and a lot of people agreed with it. Space just isn't worth exploring if there isn't a Enterprise out there." Fox Ford said proudly.

"Boosted moral really well. Got a lot of furs to sign up." Fox Carter said. "Personally, even though it isn't the Enterprise, I like the fact I can say I served on one."

"That is so unfair." Carter said to her grinning counterpart.

"I know." Fox Carter said still smiling. "Ooh! We forgot to tell you. You'll never guess who ended up on Gia'as shortly after that incident with those….huge ugly animals that Nirriti left behind."

SG-1 shrugged.

"Harlan and our android doubles. Well…" Fox Carter began. "You know what I mean."

"What did they come for?" Mitchell asked.

"The machine keeping them alive was breaking down quickly and the air above the ground was starting to get in, though it couldn't effect them physically, it was making problems mechanically. So that SG-1 was looking for a new home. At first they were going to up and leave, but we told them they could stay. We've been meaning to tell Stargate Command about them for awhile, but have spaced it because we've been so busy. They moved out within a good two weeks, set up in the old temple were Ford's first mission started and they've been there ever since. They come by from time to time, helping with different projects and such, or just talking to people." Fox Carter said. "They even got rid of that…old dead animal smell that everyone hated. Trust me, it was repulsive."

"Just being there and knowing bothered me." Ford said.

"I felt it weird to talk to our counterpart. It was really weird when he said he deleted a lot of his memories of past events and such. That Jack and Carter got together so, to distance himself, he….well…." Fox Ford said trailing off for a moment. "Anyway, he works on different projects and goes walking around in the forest a lot. If I didn't know better, it's like he doesn't know what to do, have a purpose sort of thing. The rest of the android SG-1 are doing great actually. Teal'c is Teal'c. Jack is fishing as much as he can or watching the stars, Carter is…well, we all know what she does plus the same with Daniel. On the outside, the temple looks about the same as usual, but inside, the walls and everything else has changed a lot. They've managed to create a better power source, which helps keep them powered up and has a much greater range…something like a few hundred miles."

"Plus, with my help and a few other people and our counterpart, we managed to create a more stable and long lasting internal power source that will last a good month before it starts to totally run out, and that's based on strenuous activity for a month, seeing as they don't sleep. Harlan has tried to get others, human and furs to see about becoming androids as well, but not many have really agreed to the idea. A few have, but I forget who and which species." Fox Carter said.

"I read the file on that mission with Harlan and be turning into robots…"

"Androids Mitchell, big difference." Ford said.

"What…okay, I get it. Androids. Seeing as you have been with them longer and talked with your counterpart….um…even though they are not living, organically, how close to…, um….what is their limitations?"

"They can't eat or drink, don't sleep. She enjoys the fact she can just keep working and not have to eat, sleep or drink, plus no bathroom runs to interrupt her. She hates the fact she can't have children, but….is happy that she is able to be…intimate at least." Fox Carter said shrugging lightly. "It's weird talking to yourself and knowing how it feels in a way you can understand even if you aren't really your counterpart."

"Well, I am glad to hear they got out of that place. It ready to fall apart on a moments notice." Ford said leaning back in the chair.

"Drake to Melissa."

She got up and hit the button on the wall.

"Yeah."

"The Odyssey is requesting SG-1 back. We're ten minutes till arrival at the Asguard home world."

"Thanks. Stand by to drop out of hyperspace as they do."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I guess we'll all have to talk more later." she said as they got up.

Using the T.A.R.D.I.S., they dropped back in on the bridge of their ship and then got out, taking positions as Marks said they were nearing the planet very soon. They dropped out moments later to find a few Asguard vessels in orbit on the far side along with a very large Asguard vessel, similar to the O'Neill Sam had destroyed years ago when helping Thor with their Replicator problem. However, this was twice the size of the biggest vessel the Asguard had and the vertical parts that were on either side of the ship in the back, while normally were one on either side of the normal Asguard vessels, there was two on either side on this one. On either side of the hull, on the neck, was Asguard writing, in large letters, which they later learned it said, The Carter. Thor also showed them later, that there was a plaque on the bridge that said the ship was named after them in honor for all their help, plus thanks to the Tauri.

"Wow, that is a big ship." Mitchell said.

"Very big. Must be the Carter." Carter said.

"It is." Ford said as he smiled and tapped the cane lightly against the floor at his feet while he sat in the command chair. "Says so on the side."

"You can read Asguard?"

"So can you Daniel. You taught me."

"Oh yeah." Dnaiel said as Ford shook his head.

"We've being hailed." Mark said and then as Mitchell began to ask. "By the Asguard. The Asguard are requesting permission to beam aboard."

"Yes, by all means. We haven't seen Thor in quite some time." Ford said as he got up. "Link up with the Enterprise so they can watch and hear from that screen."

"Yes General."

A bright light appeared on the bridge and Thor was there in front of them.

"Greetings, and welcome to Orilla."

SG-1 and a few others all said hey, hello or hi.

"It's good to see you again. That's Vala and Colonel Mitchell. Two new members of the SG-1 team." Carter said.

"New to you, but they've been with us awhile." Ford said.

"I see."

"Your message said it was urgent that we come. Is everything okay?" Carter asked as she walked near Ford who was a couple feet from Thor. "We haven't heard from you in awhile."

"How can you tell the difference?" Vala asked as Carter was talking.

"The voice." Daniel said.

"I am sorry. The Asguard have been otherwise occupied. As mentioned in the brief transmission we sent, the high council wishes to meet with you, to explain in greater detail. However, there is not much time."

"Obviously you haven't met the new me." Ford said as a few people chuckled.

"I do not understand."

"Private joke. Sorry Thor, I'll explain later. Go on though."

"Hopefully there will be enough time for the explanation, but I fear otherwise. Time is short and we must hurry. With your permission, the Asguard would like to beam aboard and begin installing various technological upgrades to this ship. If we had more time, we would do the other ship as well."

"I hope it is ray guns. I betted on ray guns for the pool." Mitchell said as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you want to do?" Daniel asked.

"We plan on giving you everything we have and know."

That stunned everyone including Ford, so much so the cane fell from his gasp.

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Ford asked slowly.

"Everything we have, all our current technology and knowledge."

Ford slowly reached over with one finger closing Carter's mouth and then noticed that she wasn't the only one with the same shock and awe. Vala didn't seem all that impressed and Teal'c was only showing it if you looked in his eyes.

"Wow, um…sorry if we don't seem all that impressed. You are catching us really off guard Thor." Daniel said. "Yeah, we are really grateful for this, but what did we do to deserve…all this? You've always resisted in the past and said we were never ready."

"I seriously doubt this has to do with my change and the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford muttered. Thor cocked his head to the side. "I'll explain that later too."

"Hmm. Though many Asguard still believe the Tauri are not ready to receive what we have and know, but as a race, we are dying." he said putting his hand against his chest for a moment. "Very soon, we will all be gone."

That got everyone's attention even more, plus many sympathetic looks.

"How long do you have?" Fox Ford asked from the screen.

"Until we have finished the upgrades to this ship."

Everyone was even more stunned.

"Marks, let the Asguard know that we agree and have them start right away." Ford said as he picked up the cane and then pointed at the screen. "Beam over Melissa and the those two. Thor, we need to talk."

Thor was really surprised when SG-1, Melissa and the other two Carters, along with him entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. The concept behind the Universally Transindentail idea wasn't lost on him, but the technology behind making something bigger on the inside than out was a bit difficult to grasp. Ford and Carter both quickly recounted the story behind what happened with a test they were going to do, which failed but they only remembered, and then him getting the T.A.R.D.I.S. Thor told them that the Asguard were planning on giving them all their technology and knowledge, which included their entire history, then they were going to blow up their planet and their ships to keep anyone else from getting the technology, seeing as their cloning process had gotten to the point that all options had been exhausted and they, as a people, had gained a progressive disease that was causing the cloned bodies to fail faster than before. Ford instantly offered to take his T.A.R.D.I.S. down to their planet and let them run scans over it and him, in hopes that they gain something that might save them. Thor felt it was a long shot and most likely would fail, but agreed. So, SG-1 and the others left, going back inside the Daedalus as he took off.

A couple of hours later, while the upgrades were taking place, on both ships, though for the Enterprise it was better shields and weapons, the two came back with news that made everyone happy. There was a lot of technology that they didn't understand concerning the T.A.R.D.I.S., which they now would have years to go over. Ford's DNA was very unique and because of the unique regenerating factor in his cells, which they were going to be able to duplicate, under extreme conditions, their race now had the final puzzle piece needed to save them all. It was going to take some time, but they were confident that they'd be able to save themselves. However, seeing as the Ori were looking for them and because of the war with the Replicators and the fact they had planned on giving up, they didn't have enough ships left to protect the planet if several Ori ships came.

So, even though they were giving the technology to the Tauri, which took Ford, Daniel and Thor talking to the High Council because they wanted to take back the technology seeing as their race wasn't going to die, they were still going through with their plan to blow up the planet. At the moment, five Asguard vessels were in space, not including the Carter, and a few more which were powered down and were in for repairs that they gave up on, were being repaired again. Everything they needed and felt important was being transferred to those ships for their imminent departure after the upgrades.

"The Asguard computer core is equipped with its own power source, that will not infringe on your ship's ZPM. However, when the upgrades are complete, the core will be fully integrated into your ships systems." Thor said to Carter and Ford, who were both down in a special room of the ship were the Asguard core and special consoles were located. "Another team of Asguard are doing the same to your T.A.R.D.I.S., however, we have no idea the effects it will have on your ship, so we will leave the final stage of hooking the two systems together to you General."

"No problem Thor. I'm just glad to help." he said shaking the small hand.

"I'm so glad we…he was able to help save your race Thor. So many of us were extremely saddened to hear what you were all about to do." Carter said as she also grabbed his hand gently. "We haven't seen you a lot, but you've been a great friend over these years."

"I am greatly honored to have been friends with SG-1 and the Tauri. Your people, along with the Generals genetic contribution completed the missing links we needed to help save our people. It will unfortunately take a number of years to fully make successful new bodies. Which is why we must leave this galaxy to a new planet far outside the reach of the Ori and the Goa'uld. The trip will take several months at least, and it may be many years before we are able to be in contact with your people again, or any other race."

"Better than not having you around at all." Ford said.

"Indeed."

"So, even though their original plan was to blow themselves up, and have us witness it, giving us all their precious knowledge and cool technology, as their legacy if I understand it right…" Mitchell said as he, Teal'c, Vala and Daniel were walking down a hallway and watching different people and Asguard work. "They are still giving us all this, still as a legacy thing, in case they don't make it to the new planet?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"The Ori could still find them, in route. And, even if they don't, we have shown a much greater capacity, as a people, though really it is a select few since Earth doesn't know what really goes on, that we are capable of having their technology with responsibility." Daniel said. "If, heaven forbid, on the off chance something does happen along the way, then we will have all that which they are giving, to remember them and tell others about."

"And we plan on using it to save others, starting with the taking out of the Ori." Vala said.

"You really have changed a lot. It used to be all about you getting something." Mitchell said. "Are you sure that there is nothing you are getting out of this?"

"Saving people is a gratifying experience. I'm going to live forever, assuming I keep my head on. Many years from now, I hope to have a very large house, or building, maybe a planet of my own, with all the different things I like and have gained over the years. There are planets out there that are for sale, I just never had the money to buy them."

"And, you've never told this to us before, nor talked to Ford about it." Daniel said.

"I did, once. But even he doesn't have enough gems to pay the price the…realtors as you would call them, for those planets. Besides, even if we or I bought one, there is no way to protect it right now and keep people from doing whatever they want on it. Plus, I'd rather just have a large house or building with everything I like. I have time to wait to get those things, and get them fairly."

"At least you said fairly." Daniel said.

"I assume we will still be staying to watch Orilla be destroyed?" Teal'c asked.

"That's what I hear." Mitchell said. "When is that tour of the Carter suppose to take place?"

"Anytime actually." Daniel said. "We just have to ask to be beamed over. Seeing as we can't help here, why not now?"

Thor was going over more of the info about the core as it was still being installed. A large Asguard monitor above the big console lit up as he was talking showing different things. One either side of the screen was several lit up thin crystals standing up.

"If you wish, you will be able to interface with the core using a holographic representation of me or any other Asguard in the database."

"It won't be the same as talking to you Thor. We're really going to miss you." Carter said.

"I shall miss you as well. However, I believe we will meet again."

"I know we will." Ford said. "You all must have been working on this idea for sometime. From what I hear, everything is almost complete. Seeing as it was just weapons, shields and a few other things for the Enterprise, since you weren't giving them a core, they should be finished there in about ten minutes. Last I heard anyway."

"We have been working on this for awhile. Your ships schematics were already known to us ahead of time, which is why things are going smoothly. The time reference has been a better part of one of your years."

"Not bad. I was thinking longer." Carter said.

"Your people have done many things for ours and for many other planets as well, despite the fact your own people know little about the true nature of what is going on. Despite this, you have shown yourselves to be more than friends and worthy allies." Thor stated. "As such, you are now the fifth race. With the Asguard having to leave, it will be up to your people to preserve the future of this galaxy."

"We won't let you down Thor. If on the chance you and your people take many years to return, say a hundred or more, I will continue to do everything in my power to keep what you have given us from being used in a corrupt manner." Ford said as he bowed to Thor's and Carters surprise. "You have my personal promise."

"You have my peoples thanks, respect and trust." Thor said also bowing

Thor was about to elaborate more when the alarms went off.

"General to the bridge, what's going on?" he said as he hit the internal intercom.

"General, three Ori vessels have dropped out of hyperspace." Marks said.

"All hands, battle stations!" he said switching the com to ship wide as the ship shudder from an impact. "K-9, if you can hear me, extend the T.A.R.D.I.S shield to encompass both ships, now! Marks, tell Melissa to bring her ship closer to ours. I'm on my way to the bridge."

"We'll stay here and finish this." Carter said.

"We're going to need those weapons, and soon." he said as the ship shook again. "K-9!"

"Shields raised Master." came over the two's watches.

"Good job K-9! Keep watch on the power readings, just in case." he said as he ran through the hallways.

"The core installation is complete. However, we are not ready to leave." Thor said.

"We'll get you the time needed." Carter said.

"The Carter will assist in the fight the best she can. But I do not believe she will last for long."

"Hide her behind our shields and take pot shots. Have the rest of your fleet stay on the other side."

Thor nodded and then was beamed off as she radioed the information to the bridge as Ford was sitting down.

"Report."

"The three Ori ships are firing on us at the moment General."

"We have to keep them from attacking the planet."

"We're not in front of it at the moment. Considering the position of the Ori fleet I mean." Marks said.

"We have to keep their attention." Ford said as they watched the three beams hit the visible shields.

"How the hell did they find us?" Mitchell asked as he entered the bridge. "One moment we were taking a tour of the Carter and then we were beamed back to the transporter room."

"Damn, I missed the tour. And I wanted to see that plaque." Ford muttered as he watched the three ships still coming at them.

"One of the ships is starting to veer towards the planet." Marks said.

"Whatever we have, fire at them. Tell Melissa I said to do the same." he said in frustration.

"Can't we do anything, like move in the way?" Mitchell asked as the other members came unto the bridge.

"No. The T.A.R.D.I.S. has the perfect defense and absolutely no offense. And I can't move her in this situation." he said as he hit the arm of the chair in further frustration.

"Why can't we move?" Daniel asked. "The shields are designed to withstand a supernova, or so you've said. Ramming our ship into theirs would be nothing. Seeing as the shields are so far out there."

"Because the Enterprise is inside the shields. She'd have to time her movements exactly with ours or she'd be slammed into the shield as soon as we moved. And if she were to blow up, we'd be caught in the blast…"

"And without the shields around the T.A.R.D.I.S., since they are extended, she'd blow up as soon as this ship did, taking out us, the Ori and the Asguard." Mitchell said as he nodded in understanding.

"Along with the rest of the system." Teal'c said.

"Our weapons are not deterring the ship General."

"Sam, we need those Asguard weapons, now!" he said hitting the com button.

"They are online now, but they haven't been tested…."

"Better now than never! Do it, blast that ship!" Ford ordered.

Marks hit the buttons needed and two blue beams of energy lanced out striking the ship nearing the planet, which had already fired once. A couple more, followed by two from the Enterprise and four from the Carter blew the ship into tiny fragments. One of the Ori ships turned to go after the Carter but was taken out as the three ships blew it away and then took out the last one as it went to ram into the large visible shield. Cheers went up on both ships and quite possibly the Carter, plus on the planet as the victory was heard and felt.

"Well, we know they work!" Mitchell said happily.

"Now we have something to fight back with. Hail the Asguard, see if they need help."

The damage to the planet and area was devastating, however, no Asguards were killed seeing as it was an automated process that was getting the items needed and wanted onto a ship that was destroyed. They only needed another hour at most and then they would be totally evacuated from the planet and ready to leave. So the three powerful ships sat in front of the planet keeping watch with scanners at maximum. The Asguard finished the upgrades and then went back to their ships and planet to finish there. Even with their victory and the happiness they were feeling at such a major turning point in the war, everyone was still on edge. If many more ships came, they'd be in serious trouble seeing as they wouldn't be able to move when Ford extended the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield to encompass all three ships, which was currently down.

Seeing as the Asguard had told him they had finished and left the final linking of the core to his ship, and no other enemy ships were currently on the screens, he headed in to finish the job. Teal'c stayed nearby in case there was trouble and to keep a listen for Marks if he came on the line to inform them of any developments. The core, which was an exact version of the one on the Daedalus, plus consoles, were in a large empty room that had several portals open to the internal workings of the T.A.R.D.I.S. K-9 did a scan and determined the room, which was rather deep in the ship, was one of many suitable places to install the Asguard device. The other suitable places were further in so they made it as close to the main Console Room as possible. He could have had them set it up in an auxiliary Console Room, but K-9 stated that that was not a great idea.

Teal'c stood nearby the laptop hanging from the wall as Ford was installing different glowing cables into different ports.

"Don't worry girl, this won't hurt a bit. Too bad you won't be able to use the weapon knowledge for yourself."

"Are you truly talking to the ship, or merely out loud?"

"To the ship. As far as I can tell, she is ready to see what she'll learn. Alright, last cable and then we turn her on."

As soon as he turned the power to the core on, Ford could not only tell, but feel a difference taking place. The room dimmed slightly and then everything started shaking around them.

"Oh boy." he said worried.

"What is happening?" Teal'c asked urgently and concerned.

"I have no…"

Suddenly, they found themselves in the main Console Room and then the floor tilted tossing them both out of the ship and onto the bridge.

"General…" Mitchell asked as the doors closed and Teal'c stood. "What's…."

A deep and loud rumbling could be heard and then everyone had to grab hold of something to keep from falling as a wind picked up harshly as she began dematerializing away, which took about twenty seconds.

"What the…." Ford muttered as he stayed on the floor against the back of the command chair.

"Are you alright General?" Teal'c asked as he offered his hand.

"I, don't know."

"Where did she go?" Daniel asked.

"I, don't know…."

The sound returned, but without the wind. It took about the same amount of time, but she returned in the same spot she left. However, there was a big difference in her appearance. She was still a police phone booth, but the dents, nicks and scratches, faded paint and old look was gone. She looked brand new and the lights coming from the words around the top and the light on top were brighter. The door slowly opened as he got up.

"Sam, you might want to get up here." Mitchell said over the com as Ford walked in with the rest of SG-1 following.

"Oh…my…..god."

The Console Room had changed dramatically, but was still the same in many ways. His display case was still there, but bigger to hold more items and was now part of the wall. The door going further in was now double doors. The screen had grown to a fifty inch and had no cover. The coat rack was still next to the display case, but attached to the floor. Where the walls met up with each other, there was a half inch glass pole going down to the floor with blue lights running down them. In the further interior, they were there also, but only a quarter inch in size and also running along the top of the area where the ceiling and walls met. The circles were still on the wall, but light blue in color while the walls were a off white color now. The Console, normally hexagonal, was now octagonal, adding three new console panels. Four of them were black and like the Star Trek Enterprise from the movies with Kirk, while the other four were still the same as before. Underneath was the same as before, but instead of the off white color like everywhere else, it was blue. The Time Rotor in the middle of the console had changed as well, having a more crystalline structure inside that glowed a sapphire blue hue.

When they looked later, they found that all the rooms that had the laptops added to the outside, along with the intercoms, now had them embedded into the wall near the door or doors, were 30 inches and had a physical keyboard that would come out, or a holographic one like the Asguard used and voice command. All the rooms had them now as well. There was even holographic interfaces available on the main console. Many other things inside the ship had also upgraded, which they learned later as well. Such as the fact the ship could make rooms bigger or smaller, or get rid of them all together. The various kitchens they had all had replicator systems that was primarily for food while their rooms had replicator systems that did food and just about anything else they needed, within reason of size. There was also a transporter system in the T.A.R.D.I.S., but it only functioned in the ship itself, so it made it easier to get places without a long walk through the vast amount of corridors.

Another thing they learned was that the with the knowledge entered into the ships database had allowed her to change her internal technology. Complete schematics were now available at voice command or at the touch of a few buttons, giving them a better look at anything they wanted to see, plus a full map. The power consumption had drastically changed. With the booby trapped ZPM they were using, though they had extremely many years before it would run out, now, that number had tripled. Plus, the T.A.R.D.I.S. had been able to replicate the Ziton 7 ore they needed with the small piece they had so now, she had no worries about running out of that fuel either. This also helped with anything they wanted to do with the replicator system, making it possible to create just about anything, at the cost of power. All the systems were working perfectly, however, one system didn't work and never was going to apparently because the parts needed were not available and the T.A.R.D.I.S. didn't have the instructions needed. Ford didn't care that the Universal Language Translator System, as he called it, wasn't working and didn't feel it was really important anyway. Learning a new language would give him something to do much later when his friends and family had passed on and he was off exploring like the Doctor.

K-9 had changed to have a dark chrome look for his body and had a personal shield system, but otherwise no other real change besides better power consumption. Ford was still looking around in awe when Sam walked in.

"Oh…whoa. What happened?" she asked surprised.

"After the General finished attaching the Asguard core to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and activated the system, she beamed us out of the room to this room and then dumped us out onto the bridge." Teal'c said.

"Then she took off and came back seconds later, looking like this." Mitchell said.

"She's looks like an idea I had once for a change I wanted to do. I guess she read my mind and did it for me." Ford said still in awe. "Incredible."

"Is she going to talk to us too?" Carter asked.

"Apparently not. She is sentient, but only wants to talk to me." he said as he was touching the controls. "Or only can talk to me considering we are linked."

"She isn't jealous of me is she?"

"No. I think it is a Time Lord thing. Oh, there is a nice new feature here. But, it consumes a lot of power."

"What is it?" she asked as she came over to look. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Can we be let in on it or do we have to come look too?" Mitchell asked.

"At the touch of a button, we can stop time…" she said as she was checking something on the holographic keyboard that came up. "Oh, this is so cool. Hard to read the keys though, black would be easier than blue…"

The blue interface that was a inch above the console changed to black before her.

"Now that is even cooler!" she said still typing. "Wow, according to this simulation, we could stop time in our entire solar system for almost a decade before the power would begin to run out. The farther the reach, the more power it takes."

"I'm guessing, even as nice as that is, we still don't have access to any weapons on this ship?" Mitchell asked.

"Externally, no. Other than that stun effect." Ford said as he looked at a different console. "However, the shields are even more powerful than before and could withstand a supernova if we were…um, parked as close as Venus gets to the sun. Any closer would be too dangerous. Don't want to try it though."

They all decided to take a closer look later at everything and left the ship for now, getting back to work. The two ships backed off about an hour later as the Asguard fleet backed off going a different direction.

"Once again, the Asguard thank you for your help and wish your people good luck." Thor said from on the screen where he was seated on the Carter.

"Thank you Thor for everything you've done for us. Hopefully we'll see you sometime in the near future." Ford said.

Everyone else on the two ships also said goodbye, over the ship wide coms to the fleet and then they also heard the Asguard race say thank you and goodbye as well. Moments later, the fleet took off and then the planet exploded seconds later. Just in case, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields were put around the two ships as fragments flew by or bounced off the shields. After Carter told them the radiation effect had dissipated enough for the hyperdrive to work again, the shield was dropped and both ships jumped into hyperdrive, saying goodbye to each other before heading for their respected homes.

They were still in hyperspace and running checks on the systems and simulations on others. Carter was spending her time down in the room with the core and helping with other systems while the rest of SG-1 was walking around the ship or doing something seeing as their expertise was not needed, other than Ford who was helping in various areas and leaving Mitchell in charge of the ship for the moment.

"Run another diagnostic on those systems and let me know the moment they are done." Carter said to one man as the two left the elevator. "Oh, hey."

"I was coming to check on you." Ford said as he waved his cane at the elevator. "Glad to see you saved me a trip. Have you finished or started that report Landry wants us to give him for the President?"

"Working on it on and off." she said as they both walked down the hall. "We've got a problem though."

"Which is?"

"There's some data that we've gotten from the hyperdrive diagnostic that has me concerned. Me, several people and K-9 are looking into at the moment."

"And yet, here you are."

"Funny." she said with a fake smile. "Not."

"Sorry. I know we incurred some damage from those two hits before K-9 raised the shields, but from the reports I got, we were just fine for the most part."

"It could just be faulty wiring or burned out circuits, even a problem with some upgrade, I don't know for sure yet. As much as I would like to say, let's just keep going until we get home, it would really be bad if they got seriously damaged or totally failed from whatever is causing the problem. I think we should stop the ship and run more test to be on the safe side."

"Test that can only be done when the ship isn't moving. I understand. We'll drop out of hyperspace in a few moments. I'll make the call once we are at the engine room."

"The help will be greatly appreciated. Not to mention, the company will be even better." she said with a bright smile.

Moments after they arrived, he called up and Mitchell had Marks drop them out as ordered and soon exited the field into a large open area of space. There was a planet nearby, and it even had a Stargate, but other than that showing on the sensors at the moment, everything seemed safe.

"All right, let's get started." Carter said as she began telling orders to various people as Ford sat down and got to work.

"Sir, we've just got two contacts on our screens. They are Ori ships." Marks said.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Um...no…" Marks began.

"Raise shields." he said then punched a button on the chair of the arm. "All hands, battle stations. General to the bridge. We've got to Ori ships headed or us."

"What?!" came over the com line. "Dammit! K-9, raise the…"

"He's with the core!" Carter exclaimed.

"Mitchell, get in there…"

"I have no idea what to push…." he began as the ship shook from a hit. "Evasive maneuvers! Get up here General! Even if I could push the right buttons, the doors are closed."

A few choice words came over the com line including a lot of grumbling that faded away as Carter told them he was on his way.

"Shields at 83%."

"Were is he…oh to hell with this." Mitchell said as the ship took another impact. "We still have hyperdrive?"

"Yes…"

"Jump, now!"

They jumped back in quickly as a beam went through where they previously was.

"SG-1 to the bridge. We need to talk." Mitchell said.

"Okay, we blew up three ships back at Orilla, and now we have two more ships on our ass. That's a hell of a coincidence." Mitchell said as he paced inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Console room. "How do they know where we are? How in the hell did they even know where we were going in the first place?!"

"I have no ideas. The T.A.R.D.I.S. does not give off an energy signature they can detect. It takes knowing what you're looking for to begin with anyway and her signature has changed, and they attacked after the change." Ford said.

"What about the Enterprise and them?" Daniel asked.

"They are fine and are still on course for home. They've been sending encoded transmissions every so often telling us they are okay and so far, they haven't had to drop out of hyperspace, even though they did a few times to see if they were followed, which they are not." Carter said.

"So we are the ones being followed, but why?" Mitchell asked.

"They could have been tracking us all this time and waiting for us to drop out. We did blow up three ships of theirs and I would be surprised if those ships didn't at least send a signal of what had happened before they were destroyed." Carter said.

"We are back in our galaxy again." Daniel said. "It could be that they were waiting nearby for their other ships to come back or for us after getting the message as Sam said."

"We can't be tracked in hyperspace though." Ford said leaning against the console. "Unless something was planted on our ship, which is highly unlikely."

"It could be the Ori telling the Priors where we are, or Adria if she took those powers." Vala said.

"We're back in our galaxy Vala, I doubt the Ancients would allow them or her to use their Ascended powers right under their noses." Daniel said.

"Well, we know we can easily defeat their ships, if we have the right shields up." Mitchell said as he looked at the couple and then around the ship as an indication.

"True, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. can pretty much hold out forever, but she's not going to do us any good if the Ori are able to find us no matter where we go. Even if we stopped right now and every Ori ship in our galaxy came along and attacked us, and we defeated them, eventually more ships would come and then we'd be back to where we are now. Just instead we'd be at Earth and be having to extend the shield around the entire planet since I'm pretty sure more than one ship would be there. We have no idea if they have one or one hundred more ships in their galaxy just waiting to come here." Carter said.

"Is it possible the Priors are able to detect the new technology that the Asguard has given us without the help of the Ori?" Teal'c asked.

"That would make sense. The Asguard core is a very powerful energy source and very unique." Ford said.

"It probably can be detected even in subspace. That T.A.R.D.I.S. has a dampening field that we unfortunately can't put on the Daedalus, so she's shielded from being detected like that." Carter said. "Hell, we could be right outside their ship and they wouldn't even notice us or detect anything but a wooden box in space."

"Anyway we can make us of that?" Mitchell asked.

"Even with these new upgrades the T.A.R.D.I.S. gave herself, she's not able to make a room big enough for the Daedalus to be put in. As far as I can tell, the biggest possible would be a battleship, say the Missouri. Otherwise, no." Ford said.

"So, what can we do to get them off our backs then?" Mitchell asked.

"We could shut off the Asguard core and see if that does it. Otherwise, it could just be something else." Carter said.

"I say we go with that. About the only choice we seem to have." Mitchell said.

"We have one really big problem with that though." Carter said with a wince.

"We have to drop out of hyperspace to do it, which means having to fight. No biggy that I see." Mitchell said.

"The core is tied into all the ships systems, which means we have to disconnect them all to totally isolate the core and then we can shut it off, otherwise it is a no go." Ford said.

"And that's going to be like undoing everything the Asguard just did. A lot of time consuming work." Daniel said as the two nodded.

"Great. Any idea on a time table?" Mitchell asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Alright, since we have no other ideas, that's what we're going to have to do. Sam, get down there and get ready to start. General, once I have them drop out of hyperspace, put the shields up. Once we've blown the two ships away, you can go help her finish getting everything disconnected."

Ford was waiting for the word as he watched from the doorway while SG-1 was standing on the bridge waiting for Sam to say she was down there and ready. Once she did, they dropped out of hyperspace and Ford turned on the shield seconds later.

"Sir, just got those two contacts again." Marks said.

"Alright. Bring us about, power up the weapons and fire when ready. The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we get this plan finished and we back on our way home."

Both ships came at them firing, only to hit a shield that wasn't visible anymore, but became visible on impact. They passed by one ship blowing it away before turning around and doing the same to the other, going through the explosion.

"All right, stand down from battle stations, keep a watch out for any more ships, get those connections undone and…." Mitchell said tapping the arm a few times with his fist. "I think that's it for the moment."

Ford started off the bridge when he turned around from being called.

"Are the shields still up?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Just in case that energy signature can be detected, I turned it off. I left a note on the console and the doors open in case they show up again. And, in case you are wondering if it is a technical note, I made it simple enough Jack could do it."

"Well, at least it will be easy." Daniel said.

"Let me know a time table as soon as you can." Mitchell said. "Even with our impenetrable defense, we don't need the Priors thinking or possibly figuring out that Earth doesn't have any protection at the moment. If say, Adria is helping out."

"I'll let you know when I know."

It was rather quiet for a good ten minutes or more when his voice came over the com.

"We've figured out we'll need at least half an hour to possibly an hour at most to get the hyperdrive system separated from the core." Ford said. "K-9 estimates 38 minutes if everyone does everything right."

"Has the work started?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I'm helping as I talk to you. Any signs of other ships yet?"

Mitchell looked at Marks, but he shook his head.

"We're still in the clear."

"Just in case, activate the sublight engines and get us as far from here as you can. Best we not be in the area if a Ori ship or ships comes to investigate." Ford said.

"Even though we can easily destroy them."

"And have them maybe just go after Earth in retaliation even if they loose but do enough damage to cause the planet and everyone trouble?" Ford said.

"Good point. Marks…"

"Already on it."

Five minutes later.

"Sensors are picking up two Ori ships sir. They've investigated the two we destroyed and are headed this way."

Mitchell groaned as he rubbed his eyes and noticed Daniel entering the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"We have the power to defeat them finally and yet, using it could cause us to come home to a burning planet." he said then hit the button on his chair. "Hey you two, we've got to contacts headed for us."

"Is the shields online yet?" Ford asked.

"I followed the directions to the letter." Daniel said loudly.

"They are firing sir."

The ship didn't shake, wobble or shudder, just the flare of the impact on the screen showed they were hit.

"Good work Daniel. Marks, take these two out as well and then get us away from here as quickly as possible, again."

After just over ten seconds, they took off again at full sublight and Daniel dropped the shields.

"We've got to come up with a better plan." Mitchell muttered.

"If there is a Stargate nearby, we could go home through that." Vala said.

"And do what with the ship?" Mitchell asked.

"Blow it up…"

"Hey, whoa! I don't think so! We risked more than just our lives for all this. The Asguard didn't give it to us for us to blow it up. It's all we've got to fight back against the Ori." Daniel stated harshly. "If the T.A.R.D.I.S. had the weapons, then yeah, it would be okay, but since she can't and this ship is the only one with them, we have to make sure this ship gets home to be studied."

"I agree with Jackson. Besides, if they come after Earth, this would be all we have to fight back with."

"Considering the possible threat we are thinking that could take place against Earth, we should send a message to them right away." Teal'c said.

"Take to long to get there by subspace message." Mitchell said.

"We could stop near a planet with a gate and send it that way." Vala said.

"See, now there is a plan. We'd even be able to possibly send weapon information along so they can maybe set up some sort of defense before we get there, in case they need it. Marks…."

"The nearest gate is a few hours away…"

"Oh well…" he began cheerfully.

"At hyper speed."

"Oh great." he said dejectedly. "Hey you two, we need hyperspace for a few hours."

"Why, more ships on the way?" Carter asked.

"We've got a plan. There is a Stargate a few hours away. We can stop there and send a message back to Earth along with the weapons schematics. Just in case the Ori are sending ships to Earth, they might have enough time to create weapons or maybe one weapon to fight back with."

"It's worth trying." Carter said. "Give me a moment to reinitialize the hyperdrive and then you can go. We'll try working on other systems we can disconnect while in hyperdrive until we get there."

"Good. Let us know when he can punch it."

Those few hours were painstakingly boring for those of the crew that couldn't do much or help. But they did arrive at the planet without any problems, at first. Long range sensors showed a couple more ships on the way, but they were at the outer most part of the system and wouldn't be there for at least seven minutes. SG-1 was down in the core room talking as the enemy was getting closer.

"I've got an idea. A crazy one, but it will work. Seeing as we need time to fix and look over the engines, and blowing up more Ori ships at the moment, while definitely worth the payback, isn't a good idea, we should beam out the ships crew, leaving just us here. They can go back and help with the weapon idea, seeing as a lot of them did help during the upgrades, and we will stay here to fight the Ori." Carter said.

"I'm not getting the idea…" Mitchell began.

"You're thinking about the Time Dilation effect." Ford said.

"Exactly. We need time, so we suspend it within a certain field that encompasses us and the two Ori ships. We'll be able to find the engines, the Ori won't be blown up causing more suspicion, and once we fix the engines and get the core shut down, we blow them up and head for home."

"In hopes the core is the reason they are following us." Teal'c said.

"Right." Carter said.

"Any reason why you want to evacuate everyone but us?" Mitchell asked.

"Worst case scenario, or one of them anyway, the core is not the reason or we end up having to blow up the ship, then the less people we have running to get inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., the better." Ford said. "I'd rather not loose the ship at all, but if it comes down to having no choice…."

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that." Daniel said.

Mitchell went over and gave the evacuation order and then headed for the bridge with everyone but Carter. Marks was still on the bridge when he announced that there was one minute left until the enemy arrived. Marks was given the laptops with the info needed and then beamed down.

"According to the scans, everyone made it through the gate and it has shut off." Daniel said from Mitchell's right.

"Great. General, we need those shields. Vala get us away from the planet and try to avoid getting us hit."

"Why? They can't destroy us." she said from the console to his left.

"Because we need to look in trouble. If we just blow them away before freezing time, they'll just send a message that two more ships were blown up and then Earth might get in trouble for it."

"Right, I forgot. Any particle direction?"

"As long as you don't roll the boat, just head off somewhere and away from the planet as quickly as possible."

A couple blast hit the shield as she was flying away, but it did nothing as expected.

"They are following." Daniel said.

"Fire off a few shots, but don't blow up anything just yet. It looks like it takes five to six hits and they are destroyed."

"I thought we wanted to avoid blowing them up?"

"We want to look injured, not totally defenseless."

"Oh." Daniel said as Vala banked hard to the right.

He had a target and firing three blast. The first one hit dead on, the second skimmed the top and the three went way over it. One blast hit their front while the other passed over the bridge as Vala banked to the left.

"Sam, now would be a good a time as any." Mitchell said as a couple hits took out one of the ships. "Daniel!"

"Sorry. For the record, that was only four hits though. You said five or six."

"Must have hit a weak point." Mitchell muttered as he looked back out the front. "Vala, what are you…"

"I've been trying to steer clear, but this one intends to ram us, no matter what side. I figure, wait till the last moment and go over or under quickly." she said as a blast hit the front blinding them for a moment.

"Not bad, but make sure you avoid a head on collision…"

"I'm doing it, now!" Carter said over the com.

They felt and saw the ship suddenly stop, seeing as the stars weren't moving anymore. The Ori ship was still looking like it was about to collide with them at any moment along with a bright beam of energy that was looking like it was just outside the range of the shields.

"That's what I call cutting it a little too close." Mitchell said.

"Did it work?" Carter asked.

"Oh yeah, it worked. Should come see the light show."

SG-1 was all on the bridge now looking out the window.

"So, how far does the range of the Time stopping whatever thingy is, go?" Vala asked.

"At the moment, it is just past the Ori ship and surrounding us. Normal time is going on for everyone else and anyone that comes by and sees, but if they get to close, which I hope no one comes by, they will get caught in it as well. Basically, it is the same as when we went to find the Sangraal and all those people were standing there not moving." Carter said then rolled her hand. "Actually, they were moving but so slowly.."

"We already heard that lecture, thank you." Mitchell said. "So, how much time are we going to be spending here before we go back to normal time?"

"Well, that's going to take some time, since I had to use the core to activate the Time Dilation system. So we can't shut it off just yet."

"Why didn't we just use the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s ability to stop time instead?" Mitchell asked Ford.

"Other than the fact I was working on the shields, we haven't tested to see if we can even do both at the same time. Trying to stop time while playing with the shields could be dangerous or may not work. They are both very power consuming devices." Ford said.

"But they are separate systems."

"Running through the same ship. Really, at the moment, I haven't even tried to see if we can do it."

"Then let's try."

They went into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he worked on the systems for several moments.

"Well, it can be done."

"I hear a but…." Mitchell said.

"Time, though not physical, is something very delicate. You can't have two time machines land in the same place at the same time. It causes serious problems." Ford said.

"Which means you can't have one time distortion going at the same time as another." Carter said. "We'd have to turn off ours to enable ours. I mean the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s."

"Right." he said nodding slowly.

"What's the problem then?" Daniel asked. "It seems simple to me."

"As soon as that field drops, even if I was piloting this ship, there is no way to get out of the way of that blast in time…" Ford said.

"But we will survive it." Mitchell said.

"However, the Ori ship will have rammed into the shield and be destroyed by then." Teal'c stated.

"Yes Teal'c. Which blows the plan of making it look like the Ori are making head way against us. And we still need time to fix the engines." Carter said.

"Any other options?" Mitchell asked.

"We could recreate Merlin's out of phase technology and modify the ship so when the field is dropped along with the shields, the beam will pass through us and we'll fly through them. The core will then be off line and we can head for home in hopes they can't track us." Carter said. "Or we could just drop the field, let the ship blow up and blow this ship up to and we leave in the T.A.R.D.I.S., which the Ori may take as a great victory over us. However, I hear someone is ready to chain themselves to the ship to avoid that."

"Daniel was being literal." Ford said. "And I agree, we should avoid blowing the ship up."

"Okay, so we phase the ship out and then do all that other stuff you mentioned. How long?" Mitchell asked.

"Even though we have the cloaking device in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to work with for comparison, I can't even begin to guess how long it would take to retrofit the ship to work that way." Carter said.

"Even though it worked back in that village." Mitchell said.

"We weren't moving then." Carter said.

"We are not moving now." Mitchell said.

"But we will as soon as the Time Dilation effect is turned off. We can't just stop the engines as soon as we drop it. The effect is to only work on our ship and we have to avoid destroying them at the same time or risk catching them in the cloaking field in which we collide and blow each other up. Because of the cloaking fields phasing ability, they'd go right through the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield and slam into us." Ford said.

"Today is just getting better and better." Mitchell muttered. "Give me a time table here?"

"There's enough food and water on the Daedalus for three months and then there is a lot of food in the T.A.R.D.I.S. so…." Carter said.

"There's a replicator system in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I'm pretty sure there is one in the Daedalus too, so we can replicate any items and food we want. Supplies aren't a problem." Ford said as he crossed his arms. "It's getting the job done and knowing what we need to do precisely that is the problem."

"I still have yet to hear a figure on time." Mitchell stated with a wave of his hand.

"I have no idea." Carter said. "I still need to…."

"Rough estimate."

The two looked at each other and to everyone else, it seemed as if they were talking with their eyes or in each others mind, which was totally possibly considering.

"A week if we are lucky." the two said together.

"If K-9 had appendages, it would go quicker, no offense K-9."

"None taken Mistress."

Seeing as they had little else to do but wait, and they couldn't move the T.A.R.D.I.S. at all, someone had to stay in there and tell Carter what she needed to know. So Ford was going back and forth every so often, from the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the computer core where she was working on the different figures as K-9 stayed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and relayed what information he could. Mitchell went about running down different decks of the ship to pass the time while Teal'c sparred with him on and off or also ran, but on different decks because of the confined spaces. Daniel and Vala also did some exercises to help keep in shape, but mostly, Daniel was off reading from the databank of knowledge the Asguard gave them.

It was set up in a large room, that sort of was like a sealed off hallway, which it could have been. Ford and the rest of SG-1 didn't really look over many of the schematically changes that had been done to the ship, internally and externally. In the middle of the room was a black Asguard console, surrounded on the walls by four, on either side, dark grey pylons on the walls that served as the emitters for the holographic display purpose. Lots of information, in Asguard, came up around him, within a ten foot radius, that spun slowly and either went up or down in pages depending on what you did on the console or touched holographically.

Vala spent a lot of her time, other than helping with fixing the engines and a few other things, playing games or nagging on Daniel.

One week later……

No one was wearing SGC issued clothes. Vala was wearing a blouse top that covered her assets and belly button and tight leather pants, with combat boots. Mitchell was wearing jogging outfits most of the time or a gray shirt with his black or blue jeans. Daniel was in khakis or jogging pants as well with a black shirt. Teal'c actually stayed in his black shirt and green pants. Ford was down to blue jeans and different shirts that had one of his favorite characters on the front from different anime's. Carter dressed in blue jeans to slacks to even jogging pants, while it was usually a shirt that went with the bottom part. At the moment, she had black slacks and a white undershirt that was covered by a thin black sweater like outfit which only went to her elbows.

"After everything we've done over this week, this is what the simulations show." Carter said as they watched the screen on the core monitor.

One showed them being destroyed in the collision. Another showed them surviving as the other ship was destroyed in the collision. And another showed them destroyed with the Ori and them there in the T.A.R.D.I.S. flying away from the explosion.

"And we can't fly away from the explosion in the first shot because…."

"The idea was to hook the T.A.R.D.I.S. up to the ship and have both dematerialize just after dropping the field. Not enough time, we all die as does everything in this solar system." Ford said. "And possibly beyond."

"And the last?"

"We can't take the ship out of phase before shutting down the field in time. We end up drawing the shield back to around the T.A.R.D.I.S. as we do everything remotely and end up going away with just the T.A.R.D.I.S. in that simulation."

"And the second one is them being destroyed, we and our ship survive and…"

"We still need more than an hour, probably more since there is less people to help with disconnecting the core from the systems. Though the engines are functioning right again, seeing as we are sure the core is the reason we are being tracked, we still have to work with shutting that off before we head home and possibly bring the entire Ori fleet with us." Carter said.

"We can stop and travel through time, but we can't make time. We are the worst people to even think we have a grasp on time." Mitchell said in frustration.

"I know. I feel ashamed to call myself a Time Lord." Ford said with a sigh of disappointment.

"So, we still have no idea on how to save them and ourselves?" Mitchell said.

"Not a present." Carter said. "I really think we should just blow them up in the collision and then get back to work on dealing with the core, but more ships could arrive at any moment and that will just get us back to this point again."

"Or we blow them up and cause more possible problems as we get home and find it was attacked because we weren't there with the super ship." Ford said.

"All right, after one more week, we make a decision and go from there." Mitchell said.

Teal'c and Mitchell really started to go at it in the gym, doing Jaffa attacks and Sodan moves, sometimes to the point they hurt each other. Vala only exercised when no one was around, the other two were so focused on fixing the problem that they stopped for that week and Daniel stopped when he found Vala trying to spend more time with him. Even the games they brought along weren't enough to drown out the boredom or the movies. Daniel even shook his head and only mentioned it to the two working that Vala had appeared outside his room one night with very revealing lingerie. In which case he told them to try and work faster. Being told to work quicker didn't bother them, it was the fact they noticed it had been a couple of weeks since they hadn't been able to have that alone time and the fact they hadn't seen or heard from Sally in that time. Being in the Time Dilation made it impossible for them to call out or get calls, even with the T.A.R.D.I.S.

One more week later….

Everyone was frustrated, except two who were more frustrated, though they were pretty sure by the look on Vala's face, she was the most frustrated since Daniel had refused her advances more than once during the two week period. They were only frustrated because they had been working non stop pretty much and when they went to bed, they were too tired to even try even if they slept naked. So basically, three guys were just really frustrated with having to wait for results, the two girls were both sexually frustrated, other than just being frustrated, and Ford was frustrated over several things, which included not having sex.

"Any new options?" Mitchell asked.

"No." the two said tiredly.

"Okay, I've been thinking. And if this idea doesn't work, there is only the one other option…which works in Daniels favor since he doesn't want the ship destroyed and neither do the rest of us. Is it possible, we can remote pilot a couple 302's, or more, without ordinance, pull the shields back to be just around the ship itself, and we drop the field while doing a really tight assed turn away from the Ori ship as its weapons hits the 302's and hopefully causes enough problems that they aren't destroyed so we can then reactivate the field, finish shutting off this damned core and head home?"

"Mitchell, I could almost kiss you." Ford said.

"That's a good plan then…" he began asking when Carter did kiss him to everyone's amazement.

"I have not seen Sally in over a month much less had a moment with Ford long enough for it to count as something." she said backing off and going to one of the T.A.R.D.I.S. consoles as she input data, ignoring the looks. "That is the best idea I have heard in so long, it has to be the best idea ever in history."

"A slap on the back would have worked just as well. Damn, no wonder you two go at it. She is a great kisser, and that was without the tongue." he said wiping his mouth gently.

"Sam, don't ever do that again. I might shoot the next person you do, no matter who it is."

"Yes!" she shouted as she pointed at the screen and then at Ford. "The simulation shows that it should work perfectly! And yes! I knew I'd see that angry jealous look on your face someday. Even though I figured it would be by someone who tried to pick me up in public."

"Good thing I'm a friend. That was a death stare before." Mitchell muttered. "Can we do this before he thinks about shooting me?"

"Wait, how long will this all take?" Daniel asked.

"K-9?" she asked giving him all the variables and the possibility of all of SG-1 working to help.

"Five days at the most Mistress."

"Let's get this over with then. I want to go home and get off this ship, both of them." Mitchell said as he walked out quickly.

The Ori ship was damaged rather badly by running into two exploding 302's that were hit by their weapon, which gave enough time for them to fly off and out of the way quickly. Hitting the Time Dilation Device again, once they had the engines fully working and the core shut off, they flew around the ship once, disabling its engines and then sent a message to back off or else, before flying off towards Earth quickly.

Being gone for just over a month bothered some people, but their reports were enough to satisfy Landry and the other people needed. The people at Gia'as were really happy to hear they made it home safely and they were really happy to hear the Enterprise and crew made it home safely as well. The next few days were given to them to take off, mostly because they all begged for those day off. Sally was really sad and angry that they had been gone so long and after the two told the Sam's parents what happened, they were glad to see them home again. So for the next few days and the weekend, while the rest of SG-1 did whatever they wanted, which included letting Vala get out of the base for a few days to shop, look around or at least breath something other than ventilated air or ship air, two people spent all their time with there daughter and enjoyed every minute of it, and even got some time to themselves at night for once. And then Monday came and work had to be done again. However, the T.A.R.D.I.S. was left at home and if she was being called, Sally would be able to have just enough time to get her and the grandparents in, just in case it would be another long mission away from them.

"SG-1 ready to go off world yet Walter?" Landry asked as he came down from his office.

"Yes sir."

"Then dial her up."

"Yes sir."

The alarms blared as they normally did as SG-1 was coming into the gate room, all kitted up and ready for going off world, except Ford who was in a dark red suit and his cane. It used to get him a lot of looks, but now it was just expected.

"Chevron one encoded."

"This is how we are suppose to be traveling the many light years to get across to other planets." Mitchell said as they entered the room.

"Other than by the T.A.R.D.I.S. At least she can be reliable at times. The ship thing worked out well in the end." Ford said.

"Chevron two encoded."

"I was beginning to think I was going to go mad for awhile." Mitchell said. "Two weeks was rather bad, but had it been three months, ten, twenty or even fifty to sixty years. That would have driven me nuts. I don't think I could take it."

"Chevron three encoded."

"All that time wasn't a total waste." Daniel said.

"Speak for yourself." Vala muttered.

"What'd you learn? Seeing as a lot of time was spent reading the Asguard stuff." Mitchell asked.

"Well, interesting phrases for one thing. Beggars can't be choosers." Daniel said.

"Chevron four encoded."

"That's an Earth saying." Ford said.

"And yet it was in their database. They must have made it up themselves or they thought it was important and kept it as important to them. Another one was better late than never."

"That applies to you." Ford said as Carter hid a laugh.

"Oh come on, I have gotten better over the years." Daniel stated indignantly.

"What else?" Mitchell asked.

"Look before you leap."

"The best things in life are free." Mitchell said.

"That's good." Daniel said.

"And let me guess, beauty is only skin deep?" Vala asked.

"Silence is golden." Daniel said.

"Oooh. Nice, but don't fight you two." Ford said as Vala stuck her tongue at Daniel.

"Chevron five encoded."

"Jack of all trades, but master of none." Mitchell said.

"That's me." Ford said smiling. "Or trying anyway."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Carter said as she thought of one.

"Life is too short." Vala said. "Even for us Immortals."

They gave her a look and Ford nodded sadly as he understood.

"Chevron six encoded."

"Good things come to those who wait." Teal'c stated.

"Chevron seven is locked."

The gate activated as they looked at it.

"I don't think I will ever tire of seeing that." Ford said.

"You got any good sayings?" Mitchell asked.

"A few come to mind." Ford said.

"I want to hear this." Carter said. "With everything you've done and become, you must have something insightful."

"This one is with Jack in mind." he said before clearing his throat. "Real friends are those, who, when you've made a fool of yourself, don't think you've done a permanent job."

"That is good." Mitchell said.

"Indeed. We will have to inform him of that saying." Teal'c said.

"What's the others?" Vala asked.

"Setting a good example for children takes all the fun out of middle age. Considering I'm technically there, it really applies."

"But you never really act your age anyway, so it doesn't apply." Carter said with a knowing smile.

He grunted before going on.

"A keen sense of humor helps us overlook the unbecoming, understand the unconventional, tolerate the unpleasant, overcome the unexpected and outlast the unbearable."

"That is deep man." Mitchell said.

"That was really good." Daniel said.

"Impressive words." Teal'c said.

"Wow." Carter said. "Who were you quoting?"

"I have no idea."

"I got another, experience is something you don't get until just after you need it." Daniel said.

"I hear that." Mitchell said.

"Hmm. May your joys be added, your sorrows subtracted, your friends multiplied and, your enemies divided." Teal'c said with a small smile and nod.

"Oh, very good." Daniel said impressed.

"I got one I remember reading once. The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, touched or even heard. They must be felt with the heart." Carter said.

"All great sayings and you all impressed me with what you've said. But I can top them all." Ford stated with a finger.

"It wasn't a contest." Daniel said.

"I never said it was. The best things in life…."

"It's been used." Mitchell said. "By me I think, no, it was Vala."

"The best things in life aren't things. It's the memories you make and who you make them with."

They were stunned, even the guards and Landry, plus Walter, were surprised since they all had been listening in.

"That was incredible. Who's quote was that?" Daniel asked.

"I made it up myself. At least as far as I know, no one has ever said it. After everything we've been through, it suddenly came to mind."

"That….is so good it should practically be the motto on a plaque here." Mitchell said.

"We'll get to work on it and have it hanging on the wall when you return." Landry said from above. "Now get out of here before the gate shuts off. Good luck and God speed SG-1."

They saluted him back and then walked up the ramp, going on another adventure.

What was really surprising was that there was a plaque of sorts on the wall when they returned, which had each of the sayings they had said, plus the original person who said it by their name in small quotes. The ones that didn't have quotes, such as the one that Ford said, had their names in bold letters to signify they said it their selves. His, being one that stood out so great, was at the bottom in bold letters, with the name, 'The General', AKA Ford Primus Carter.


	109. Chapter 109

CHAPTER 109

THE ARK OF TRUTH

For the last several months, Rally and Ford had been working on a couple of projects of their own together. It was an idea he had one day and she found more than interested in developing. If Ford wasn't helping Sam or cooking, most of his time was working with Rally. And because of the long time it took to do all the work on the projects, some people began to think something was going on, which Carter quickly dismissed when she heard the rumor and assured people nothing but work was happening. Despite this, some people thought otherwise and made secret bets.

They had finally gotten the projects finished and because of what the projects were, but because of the sound, they were off to the Beta Site and was out on the large cemented runway for the F-302 and if need be, the landing of the Odyssey or her sister ship. Today was a good day, no rain, sun shining brightly and the weather having just enough breeze to keep a person from getting to hot. Out a ways from the base, a large metal table had been placed with several closed cases on top along with several big crates next to it that a forklift had to bring out. All of SG-1 was there along with a few other SG teams and several other base personal consisting of guards and other normally armed personal, plus some of the security detail from the base.

Rally was wearing a white blouse and white jeans with her black leather coat. Ford had a aqua colored suit on, his heavy coat setting on one of the crates nearby. Everyone else had their standard issue BDU's on and were all standing in a line several feet away from the two near the table. SG-1 was standing off to side near the crates still wondering about what was going on. Other than being told they were going to be shown a demonstration of some new ideas the two had made, they had little idea of what it was. Almost everyone was rather sure that it had something to do with weapons, mostly because of the many targets that were set up a good dozen feet a ways from the table.

"Good…." Ford began and then look at his watch. "Well, on Earth it is getting near noon, so...good afternoon everyone. You should all know who I am, but for those who don't know her, this lovely and talented lady is Rally Vincent. Our weapons specialist and master at arms on the base. I almost hate to admit it, but she known more about firearms than I do."

This got several chuckles and surprised looks. She only smiled sweetly and very proudly with a wave.

"On the plus side, that means he's still learning about them. So, for the last several months we have worked together on making a new rifle. Well, more than one actually, but…." she said trailing off. "I personally cannot fire this rifle, for which most of you will realize soon why. I highly doubt many of you will be able to fire it straight to begin with."

"Then why was it created?" Mitchell asked.

"Thought it was a good idea Mitchell. For the ideas…." Ford said turning back to everyone else. "We both watched Aliens, just part two, and Starship Troopers. I also made a few phone calls and luckily enough, we got the props of the weapons used in those movies along with some ideas behind how they worked and such."

"We came up with these…" Rally said as Ford opened one of the cases and lifted out the large rifle. She pointed out areas as she talked about it. "They are called the 'Heavy Arms'. This switch here will allow you to switch modes of fire. Burst, three shot or single. Variable scopes can be placed on it, strap is optional. You can even remove the stock and change it with a few varieties. A light can be attached to either side plus a laser sight, as pointless as that part is. His idea, not mine. A tripod can be attached as well, if the grenade launcher isn't present. The counter on the left side here was built into it like the Pulsar Rifles off Aliens. It will tell you the amount of ammo left. This area underneath the barrel is where the grenade launcher is. I had to have my friend May, who is the biggest explosive expert I know, come in to help us with these. They were designed after the grenades on Aliens as well. Which is why this smaller barrel is so small. However, the explosive factor is much higher."

The rifle was much longer than a M-16 and almost as big as a P-90. Currently, it had a stock similar to the P-90. The body of the gun itself was about three inches wide. The right side had the ejection port for the spent shells and the cocking mechanism. The left side had the switch, safety button near the trigger and the name of the weapon, plus both their signatures written underneath the other relevant information and the digital ammo counter. Current, there was no scope on top. The area for the clip was right under the ammo counter. The trigger guard was two inches from the place where the clip was put in. The handle held the electronics and power for the ammo counter. The clip itself was bigger than everyone expected, but not as long as a P-90's. It wasn't see through either like a P-90s clip as he slammed it in and cocked the gun. The barrel was over a foot long and had an octagonal built shell around it with diagonal slits on either side. Just under the sides was places to hook the flashlight or laser sight. The rest of the large barrel came out three inches. On the bottom of the octagon shell was a another barrel and cocking mechanism like that on the Pulsar Rifle that was attached to a metal square near the clip area. A small red button on the square was the trigger for firing the grenades, but it had to be held down for the grenade to fire, so hitting it by accident wouldn't make it just go off.

"This is heavy gun, but that is not why it was named Heavy Arms. It's the torque." Ford said setting it down and grabbing a P-90 nearby. "Most if not all of you have used or trained on this."

Pretty much everyone nodded.

(A.U. If I am wrong about this, let me know, but I was told a P-90 has an 80 round clip. I forget the caliber of bullets though.)

"Good. Nice weapon and besides Teal'c and I, very few other people have mastered firing them dually. Works best in close combat situations then. Anyway, we have here a 80 round clip. And a good scope to zoom in rather well, though not needed at present. I'm just to lazy to remove it right now. Rally, start the stop watch when I start." he said aiming.

Everyone watched as he started firing taking the head off the target and moving down tearing chunks out of the wooden target until he ran out of ammo.

"Same as usual." Rally said after calling out the time.

"That's 80 rounds." Ford said setting the P-90 down and grabbing the Heavy Arms. "Now there is a reason there is seven of those targets all near each other."

She reset the watch as he aimed and then fired. The head and body of the first one went quickly and the second was following when she told him to stop.

"Hmm, not bad." he said looking at the ammo counter. "85 rounds used in the same time limit it took with the P-90. But with better results."

He kept firing again as she kept the clock going. Four targets were wasted by the time he ran out of ammo.

"200 rounds people." he said putting the empty clip down and grabbing a couple of the small grenades that did look a lot like the same things used in Aliens. "Now these, don't have that push button self destruct feature like in the movie. You have to twist it a full 360 degrees and then you have seven seconds before it blows. Otherwise you do this…."

He loaded it, took aim and then yelled fire in the hole. The remaining targets and part of the concrete went up with a nice bang making many people rub or hold their ears.

"What the hell was in that?!" Carter practically yelled.

"A small bit of weapons grade naquada. A couple dozen feet over the reach of a normal grenade launcher round, but with better results. May was rather ecstatic about it too. " he said setting the gun down and turning back to everyone. "We all know how strong I am. More than most if anyone didn't already know. I can take Teal'c for example…"

Teal'c rose an eyebrow and grunted lightly.

"The Heavy Arms has a variety of ammo's, same caliber, different head, but the recoil is about the same. Like an elephant gun. I am incapable of firing two of these at once. I ended up on my back the first try and standing against a wall, I shot everything including the target. Everyone is going to be expected to at least try to fire this at least once, on all settings. You aren't getting out of it Daniel and even Jack will have to try it too, so drop your hand. For those of you who are able to handle the torque and wish to use one of these in the field, guard duty or whatever your orders state, you will have to talk with Rally here. She is in charge of who will have them, how to clean them and everything else dealing with the Heavy Arms rifle. Now, the ammo I just fired was depleted uranium rounds, but the rest of the ammo is all titanium. Oh, there is no lead rounds because that metal can't handle the pressure without shredding in the barrel."

"Normal gun powder or some other special propellant?" Carter asked.

"My mix if you wish it, though not as powerful as what I use in my personal cannons, or you can use gun powder versions. We have both sets of clips here and a dozen guns, including the one I just used. The grenade launcher is optional and even though I know many of you would love to fire it off, not today. Sorry, grenades are still in production." he said seeing several disappointed faces. "Teal'c, you will be the next in line, if you wish to try it?"

"I do." he said with a small bow.

"One moment before you do." he said as Teal'c picked the weapon up and examined it. "You can pick the ammo and other attachments for it while I show the other weapon."

He nodded as he grabbed a clip.

"Who here likes the Halo game series?" he asked rather loudly.

A lot of hands shot up, but a lot of people also shouted different words of excitement.

"Yes! Now there is an energetic bunch!" Ford said proudly. "God I love this job!"

Teal'c and Mitchell were the only two people who had rose their hands for their team. Carter, Vala and Daniel weren't that into it.

"Halo is a really great game. I had to make some big calls to even get a prop replica of this and then had to have K-9 help, re-create it." he said opening a very long case.

"The Spartan Laser?" one of the men in the front asked.

"Hmm, that's a nice idea actually. But no. Write that one down though Rally. We might be able to do that one." Ford said as he removed a sniper rifle.

"We don't have laser technology like that." she stated.

"Actually we do, it just takes a lot of power to use. My General Lee has one." he said not seeing the looks he was getting from many people.

"K-9 has one." Carter stated. "However, even though he thankfully hasn't had to use it much, he will drain his energy completely at around fifty shots."

The rifle he pulled out looked exactly like the one from the game, but silver in color instead of black, and just a bit longer. More than one person yelled a cheer as he placed it on his shoulder, having it stick straight in the air.

"This baby was built with my personal cannons in mind. There is other versions of this, but with less power and more like the game version, for those of you and anyone else who wants to use a sniper rifle like this. Mine's just is a custom version."

"How customized?" Carter asked.

"I have a five or more mile reach on this thing. The zoom feature will allow me to check out someone close enough to count their eyelashes at four miles. K-9 helped upgrade that. Four rounds a clip still though. I suggest that everyone place their ear plugs in that were given. This is very loud." he said putting his in. "Much louder than my personal cannons."

Rally placed hers in and then looked at the clip he picked up from inside the case, which had several. The look on her face was enough to get Teal'c to stop Ford from pulling the trigger.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling out a ear plug.

"I am uncertain."

"You put in the wrong clip." Rally said as Teal'c pointed at her.

He checked it and then removed it.

"Oops." he said changing it. "That wouldn't have been a good idea."

"What the hell is in the other one?" Carter asked.

"Experimental. One of those things you are there to observe or I do alone. Okay, everyone see that rock way out there on that mountain? Never mind. You'll know in moment."

Though they didn't hear the full sound, the shockwave was felt by anyone within twenty feet through the ground. The large boulder, three an a half miles out, didn't explode. But dust in front and behind it showed it had been hit. When it cracked in half and tumbled down the hill, it further showed the weapons penetration power.

"I would liked to have demonstrated the full power, but I'll just say that I punched a hole through four steel plated, depleted uranium armor plates normally used on M1-A Abrams tanks. And that people, was with the clip I almost used."

"Are you just a, power, gun freak, General or is there a purpose for that? Seriously?" one of the men asked.

More than one person thought he was going to explode or yell at him or something, say dressing down for instance. It shocked everyone, but Rally and Carter mostly, when he replied.

"Shoot a ship maybe, such as a cargo ship flying overhead, bomber. Maybe put a hole into one of the landed Ori ships. Get a team with a few of these and shoot out enemies from far away that are hiding behind something. But I guess…narrows down to…power gun freak. I've always liked big guns, more power and hand held, the better. If K-9 and I can get the experimental X-ray and infra-red scope to function properly, this thing will be perfect for shooting people in hiding." he said putting it back. "Anyway, go ahead Teal'c. Who's next…"

"I am." Mitchell said quickly as he grabbed one from the crate and loaded a clip quickly. "Hmm, bit heavy. Feels nice against the shoulder, good grip. Sighting it good too."

"Indeed."

Teal'c fired off a long burst for a few seconds before the barrel started to climb because he was beginning to have trouble keeping it steady. Mitchell did the same but lasted only a second when it started climbing on him. He switched to three burst shots and tried it a few times, like Teal'c was now and then fired off several more with single shot mode.

"Very nice. I'm going to have to work out a bit more often to get used to this baby." Mitchell said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"I am impressed. This weapon has much potential."

"Great! Everyone else get in line. Rally, I leave you to it. Let me know the results later okay."

"Sure." she said giving a thumbs up.

Very many years ago, millions of years, on another planet in another galaxy, on a snowy mountain that was surrounded by many more snowy mountain tops and a large ocean nearby, was a community of people living in the side of the large flat topped peak above them. Bells were tolling in the community as people went about their business. Buildings were made from man made bricks and other man fashioned rocks, which all showed signs of much age. The people had been there for many generations, despite the cold and the fact they were really high up on the mountain. The clothes were simple, as was the life. No fancy technology, in the open at least. People bartered on the streets, had live stock and small farms. There was a money system of sorts if you knew where to look.

While all of the normal daily activities were going on above ground, deep below the city was a group of people who had been working with technology for sometime. Inside the cave was artificial lights and a variety of different Ancient technology around on tables or the floor. The dozen or so people were all standing around talking.

"We cannot hide our ways any longer." a man said.

"Nor should we." Amelius said. "The Ori have amassed armies and move to destroy us. Everything we believe, all we are, is an affront to them. They will stop at nothing to destroy every last shred of evidence that opposes their fanaticism."

"We have no choice. We've tried to argue reason." a woman said.

"We can fight. Use what we know to oppose them." Amelius said.

"We are so few compared to them." another woman said.

"The Ark can change everything." Amelius said.

"Is forced indoctrination really the answer?" the first woman asked. "You would deny the Ori the very essence of self. It is no different than the murder they propose."

"The only moral way to change someone's mind, make them see the truth, as you put it, is to present evidence." Amelius said.

"We believe in the systematic understanding of the physical world through observation and experimentation, through argument and debate, but, most of all, freedom of will. I will not compromise the fundamental tenets of my devotion in order to preserve it." a strong spoken women stated.

"We acknowledge the incredible potential of the technology of the Ark." another man said.

"And the danger, such power represents." the strong spoken woman said.

"It will not be used as a weapon against the Ori." the same man from before said as he shook his head. "The debate on the issue, is closed."

Amelius turned around and gave the Ark another look before closing the empty looking box.

It had been a good month since they had left the Asguard to a hopefully new future. Unfortunately, because the Ori could detect the Odyssey when she activated the Asguard core, they weren't able to use it as much as they wished. However, Daniel was enjoying the fact he could look over the info inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. since it was not detectable. With the Asguard info, other information they had gathered and some other things Daniel learned, he found out about some artifact called the Ark Of Truth, which was suppose to be able to help stop the Ori. Some evidence said it was possibly in the ruins of Dakara, so, SG-1 was currently there looking around. And had been for the last several days. Mitchell was carrying one of the Heavy Arms rifles with the grenade launcher, as was Teal'c and the General. Carter, Vala and Daniel had their normal P-90's, seeing as they didn't pass well enough. Vala felt more comfortable with a P-90 and Daniel opted for the P-90 because it was easier. Carter passed, but didn't want to carry something so heavy around. The gun on her hip was heavy enough, then add a backpack and her P-90. Though the rest of SG-1, besides Ford, looked about the same as usual, Carter had been letting her hair grow out for awhile and it was in a pony that went about to just above the middle of her back. Vala's hair had gotten a bit longer too, but she was also doing the pony tail thing, seeing as Ford told her to get rid of the pig tail look, which, other than looking ridicules, was not attractive.

Even with K-9 helping scan around, they had not found anything that resembled what they were looking for. What little they found that still had power sources, were mostly some weapons, some naquada and a few other Jaffa things and some items brought to Dakara that came from Earth. Though they had all went back home, seeing as they came in the T.A.R.D.I.S. every time and kept coming back the next day or so, everyone was getting tired of looking for something they couldn't find. Even the General, who was jumping at the opportunity to end this war without having any more bloodshed, was getting tired of looking through the ruins. Teal'c was starting to look frustrated as well and Vala had basically given up trying to look. Mitchell and Carter were walking around nearby looking and keeping watch since the Ori were nearby according to the sensors in the T.A.R.D.I.S, but their ships were not around the planet at the moment. Daniel was sure that the device was on Dakara or at least there was info leading to where it was and didn't want to quit even though the rest of them were getting tired.

At the moment, Daniel was looking at some stone box that was unburied, but still in the sand pit where they found it, hoping it was what they were looking for. Above him was a ruined building that once stood proud along with many other structures in the area.

"Someone give me a hand here please."

Teal'c turned from where he had been standing in what was once a busy street of sorts and had been looking around with his hands behind his back.

"I'll get it Teal'c." Ford said as he walked away from a spot he was looking at.

Teal'c nodded and turned to watch as Ford stuck his cane into the ground nearby and reached in with Daniel, pulling the large crate like object out of the ground with ease.

"Careful Daniel, otherwise you might fall in the hole." Ford said as Daniel almost lost his footing.

"You yanked it out to fast. We're not as strong as you are."

"Sorry. I forgot that for a moment." he said setting it on the ground in the open.

"You really think that is it?" Vala asked from a pillar she was laying on.

"One hopes." Ford said as he grabbed his cane back.

"It is covered in Ancient writings." Daniel said as he blew some sand off and then brushed more away with his small brush. "These symbols here are also part of the oldest dialect I am aware of."

"What does it say Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Um…" he said brushing more sand away. "Can you read this Ford?"

"Not really." he said looking.

"What I can make out, looks to say, safely kept is the something of old." Daniel said while touching the symbols.

"That could mean anything." Ford said.

"Any idea what that something could be Daniel?" Vala asked as she sat up.

"Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't have used the word something in its place. I would have used the right word, but I can't translate that at the moment until I look at some of my notes."

"That could take forever." she muttered as she crossed her arms. "Just open it already."

"We can't just open it."

"Why not?" she more demanded to know then asked.

"Could be rigged to explode for all we know." Ford said as he ran his Sonic Screwdriver over the box. "I'm not getting anything except for the fact it is mostly hollow."

"So it is worthless then?" Vala asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. If it is the incredibly powerful Ancient piece of technology we are looking for, which is capable of making anyone who looks into it believe the Ori are not gods…"

"Are not gods." Vala said with him as she got up. "We know this. You've told us that a few times already."

"It could do the opposite as well." Ford said as he tapped the lid with his cane lightly.

"I doubt it. The Ancients built it to fight the Ori, not help them." Daniel said. "At least that's what I understand from what we both read on it."

"True." Ford said with a shrug.

"Why not just open it and look? Obviously it can't harm him, so we can all stand back and just watch to see what happens. And if it only makes people see the Ori are not gods, then it won't do anything to any of us since we already know they aren't gods anyway." she said waving her arms around.

"It is possible it could also make you believe other things." Daniel said.

"Maybe those are important things to believe in too."

"That's…."

"Don't, make me give you two a time out." Ford said as he was running the Sonic Device around the lid again.

"And how are you going to do…" Daniel began and then shut up as Ford looked at him through his eyelashes. "I must be getting tired if I'm snapping at you."

"We all are." Ford said. "But, Daniel has a point, even though I would like to see it open myself."

"And the point is?"

"At the moment, it is sealed shut and quite literally won't open." Daniel said as he gave the lid a few tugs for her benefit. "And I don't know how to open it. Which is why I had it pulled out of the ground to get a better look at it, otherwise, I would have opened it earlier like I had tried several times, before I thought…hmm, maybe I can get a better clue once it get it out of the ground."

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked as Teal'c started glancing around slowly.

"Because you kept yammering and bothering me…"

"What is it T?" Ford asked as he stood up slowly.

Vala picked up a pick and stated forward when Daniel stopped her.

"Hey you two." Ford said snapping his fingers as they started bickering.

"What?" they both asked.

"I don't think we're alone…" Ford began as their coms came on.

"Hey kids, guess what?" Mitchell said over the line.

"We're not alone." Ford answered back as a few ships, Ori scout vessels, flew overhead.

"That and we're taking fire."

"Fall back to here." Ford said as he grabbed his gun of the ground near the T.A.R.D.I.S. and set the cane in front of it.

Carter and Mitchell began exchanging fire as the Ori ships above began dropping bombs in nearby areas close to them. Ori troops started getting near them, but fell fast to Mitchell's Heavy Arms and Carter firing as well.

"I do not remember sending out invitations to this party." Mitchell said as she was replacing a clip.

"I don't even call this a party on any level." she said as she finished and returned fire. "I should have stayed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and did scans."

"I said get your asses back here!" Ford said over the line.

They quickly firing while running for a passage that lead around and over to the rest of the team.

"Let's grab this thing and get out of here." Vala said as she saw Mitchell and Carter take positions behind some rocky cover near them. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. is right there."

A couple of blast came from the only doorway to where they were and made everyone get down. Everyone began returning fire quickly.

"Daniel, get that into the T.A.R.D.I.S, we'll cover you." Ford said as he used the Sonic Device to quickly order the door open and then began returning fire.

"You know how heavy this thing is?" he said as he had to drag it slowly.

"T…"

"I will help you Daniel Jackson." he said coming over, only to have to duck and get behind cover again as he was nearly shot.

"Reloading!" Mitchell shouted.

More troops kept firing and then they suddenly stopped after Mitchell began firing more burst back again. It then got eerily quiet.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked slowly.

"I don't know." Ford said as he glanced around with his rifle pointed.

"Maybe we made them run away." Vala said. "Those Heavy Arms rifles are punching some big holes through the walls. With this place, they have no cover."

"I doubt it is that." Daniel said.

"Would you keep dragging that please?" Ford said giving it a light kick.

Many troops were on the other side of the few walls standing between them and the enemy. Tomin came in seeing his troops all expecting the order to rush forward or just open fire. Tomin now had a full, but trimmed close to the face beard as he took the helmet off and turned to the lower rank officer.

"Commander, we have the enemy trapped. However, there is an unknown blue box with them, which we believe to be a ship of unknown origin. Snipers are standing by."

"Good." he said tossing his helmet aside. "Vala, it is Tomin!"

"Tomin?" Ford muttered as everyone looked at Vala.

"Throw down your weapons and surrender. I promise that you will all be spared. We have snipers on your location and I would hate to have to order them to shoot."

"Is that true K-9?" Carter asked.

"There is three snipers Mistress. They would unfortunately kill us before we could kill them. The Master's personal cannons can reach them, but there is insufficient cover or time for everyone else to find any."

"They must be far off behind us." Teal'c stated.

"How about you surrender and we will….just leave, leaving you all alive." Mitchell said.

"Nice." Daniel said dryly.

"Vala, you have to trust me. Your position has been made, not only by snipers, but from space. Comply now, or you will be destroyed."

"K-9 can, you link up and have the T.A.R.D.I.S. extend the shield around us?" Carter asked.

"No Mistress."

"Why not?" she asked.

"She's can't in this situation. Too much obstacles and other rubble in the way." Ford said as he lowered his gun. "If we were in her beforehand, yes, otherwise…"

"We'd be pushed or hit by the debris. Nice." Carter muttered.

"We're all to far away to get into her quickly without getting shot at the same time?"

"Correct Colonel Mitchell." K-9 stated.

"Damn." Ford muttered.

"Do you surrender or not?!"

"Everyone, drop your weapons and raise your hands, K-9, get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. If he is fired upon, don't anyone move." Ford said as he set his gun down.

They complied and only were startled when a few shots did hit K-9, but they didn't do anything other than get absorbed by his shield.

"We surrender!" Ford yelled as K-9 entered the ship and then closed the door.

"What about the box?" Mitchell asked.

"We didn't get it to open, so maybe we can get them to do it for us. It is to be used against them anyway." Vala said.

"That's a good idea." Daniel said as they stayed away from the T.A.R.D.I.S., but stayed behind, but still near the box.

Tomin came in first followed by several armed troops who took station in different areas with their weapons ready.

"Hi." she said with a little wave even as Tomin gave her an indignant look. "How are you? What's new?"

"Not helping Vala." Ford muttered as he rubbed his nose.

Tomin gave him a look, stepped forward and then looked him over some more and raised an eyebrow.

"You're, different somehow."

"I get that a lot. Thought the last person who said that was Adria and she still didn't understand, even with….help."

He looked at the rest of them and then down at the box and then back at the blue box, giving it a look before trying to open the doors.

"Hmm." he said turning to look at Vala with a smile. "What are you all doing here?"

"Wow, we really are on the same page." Mitchell said. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"How did you know we were even here?" Vala asked.

"The power of the Ori need not be questioned." a Prior said as he came up from behind the men.

"Wonderful." Ford muttered as he scratched his head. "And we were all starting to chat it up so well."

The Prior looked at them as the others were bowing and then got back up. He cocked his head at Ford and then looked at the box on the ground and then at the blue box near the wall. He pointed his staff at it, but nothing happened and he shook his head like he decided not to do that.

_"His powers are being blocked. Wouldn't have gotten in anyway."_ Ford said in Japanese. "Just…praying for good fortune."

"The Ori do not bestow fortune upon their enemies." the Prior stated and then pointed his staff at the box. "Tell me, what is this artifact you have found?"

"Wait, being what you are…a Prior of the all magnificent Ori, shouldn't you already know what this is, or what is inside? Like X-ray vision or the ability to see into the future or something?" Mitchell said as he waving his hands lightly.

Tomin gave him a strong glare.

"Your logic." Mitchell said.

"Wait, wait, wait. We have no need to be difficult here." Daniel said quickly. "No reason to fight to get an answer. We'll tell you what it is. Inside this Ark, is the secret to destroying the armies of the Ori. And I'm pretty sure that the last thing you want to do is open it."

"You think I fear the contents?" the Prior asked as Ford did everything in his power, including biting his lip till it bled, so he wouldn't laugh.

The other of the team noticed it and knew right away what his problem was, and really hoped he didn't loose control.

"Um, yeah. I really think you shouldn't open it." Daniel said as he glanced between Ford and the Prior.

"Open it." the Prior demanded.

"Wait, didn't you hear what I just said?" Daniel asked a bit loudly as Ford stifled a few laughs by fake coughing.

"Open it!"

A couple men walked up and kept trying, pulling, pushing and even hitting it a few times with their lance weapons.

"It is sealed shut Prior." one of the men said as they both backed away.

The Prior looked at Tomin who nodded and raised his lance.

"Wait!..." Daniel began as Mitchell and Ford pulled him back and out of the way.

The lid blew up into pieces as it was shot, leaving smoke it its wake. Tomin slowly walked up and looked in, only to pull out a very old scroll, which crumbled in his hands quickly.

"Well, if that was the map that would have helped us, it's gone now." Ford muttered.

"That's not what I was expecting to find." Daniel said.

"Foolhardy are those that do not follow the path." the Prior said.

"Anyone want to bet on what he is going to say next?" Mitchell asked.

"Kill…."

"I'm suppose to be the son of the evil ones, right?" Ford asked as he took a step forward and got all the lances pointed at him. "That answers that. Wouldn't that make me important? I can't die, so capturing me would be the best option. I have no powers compared to you Priors, so I obviously ain't no threat on that level."

"You, who are the son of the evil ones, yet a messenger for them, a opposite for the Orici, but having no power other than everlasting life. You die, but eventually return." the Prior stated.

"This guy knows a lot more than he should." Ford muttered.

"You shall be buried in the ruins of this dead planet, to live the rest of your life, suffering beneath the ground, as you should. Shoot him first."

"Wait, why don't you do it?" he asked taking another step forward, ignoring the lances. "If the Ori are so powerful, and you as a Prior have the power of the Ori, wouldn't you be able to take away my…unholy gift as you would call it? And then kill me for certain, knowing I couldn't come back. Or is it that you are afraid of retribution from the Ancients for even trying?"

The troops looked at the Prior and then at him, going back and forth.

"Kill him!"

"Obviously you can't harm me or do anything. You fear retribution from the Ancients, which means you think they are more powerful than the Ori, and the power you were given. If you have to have your troops attack me, they may be slaughtered quickly, painfully. Even Adria couldn't touch me."

"It's true Tomin. If you believe nothing from me, believe that." Vala said as honestly as possible.

"What do we do Prior?" Tomin asked. "The Orici stated he is protected."

"We're stuck in a stalemate." Daniel said. "They kill us, he'll attack them without mercy. If any of them attack you, they die, in which case, we get away because there is no one stopping us anymore."

"There is no stalemate." Ford said as he pulled his pistol and aimed it at the Prior.

Everyone's lances fired, but they all hit a yellow field around him. After a few more shots, they stopped and backed off.

"To any Ancients above listening and watching, I forfeit my protective rights. But only if this Prior is the one to try and kill me." Ford shouted as he looked up and then back at the Prior as he lowered his gun and then spread out his arms. "Kill me if you can."

He waved his stick in anger, but nothing happened. He then grabbed Tomin's lance, almost knocking him down in the process and shot Ford dead in the chest, which hit him. He fell back hitting the ground, leaving a smoking trail from his coat.

"What did he just prove?" Mitchell asked.

"I have no idea." Daniel said as he saw Sam's shocked face, which turned to confusion and then like she realized something.

"The Ori are with us always…" the Prior began as the troops started to shout.

A very loud bang followed by the Prior's head blowing back got everyone's attention.

"Idiot. If the Ori really was with him, that wouldn't have worked." Ford said as he sat up, then brushed at the burn on his coat. "That actually hurt. More importantly, he ruined a good suit."

The men started to aim their weapons warily and then pointed them at Carter who was holding her smoking pistol. Ford looked over to see his pistol a couple feet away and left it alone as he slowly stood.

"No! Lower your weapons!" Tomin shouted.

They gave him looks but did so as he looked at the dead Prior.

"I was wondering if you saw that Sam." Ford muttered as he shook sand off his coat.

"Barely."

"You did not kill him and yet, you were not protected as the Orici said. She killed him, how?" Tomin asked as he turned around and pointed at Carter.

"I winked and waved my gun slightly before letting it go as I fell backwards. Other than getting badly burned, I didn't die." Ford said. "She shot him as I wanted her to. She's normal, has no powers and is not protected."

"Gee thanks." she muttered.

"But how did she kill him if she has no powers? The Orici has already stated none but you of this team have power."

"It was done by this, here." Carter said after dropping her gun and then slowly walking over to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

She opened a sack and picked up the anti-Prior device from inside.

"We use this device. It temporarily neutralizes the abilities of a Prior. Used to give him headaches."

"He's been without his powers since he walked in here." Daniel said. "When he waved his staff at…the blue box there and nothing happened, it was because he couldn't do anything."

"I thought he seemed disturbed then." Tomin said as he looked away from the body.

"Can we talk civilized? I give my word, we won't try anything funny or mislead you into an attack." Ford said.

He nodded and sent most of the men away and even signaled the snipers to leave. Ford and Carter put their guns away while the others left them against the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hmm, you have a sword. Interesting choice of weapon to carry as a back up." Ford said as they sat down on different things to talk.

"I hear you once did the same, or still do." Tomin said.

"Touché."

Back at the base, where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was in their room, the team had long since left the planet, with Tomin after gaining some information.

"According to Tomin, the Ori crusade is planning to send a new wave of ships through the Supergate sometime soon." Mitchell said. "A coordinated attack on Earth may be imminent."

Landry was leading as Mitchell followed him into the Gate Control Room and up to the briefing room.

"That's a little non specific."

"Yes sir. I suspect that the Priors release details on a need to know basis. It's a wonder that they are doing so well with so little intel being released. The fact Adria told, as we understand it, the troops to be wary of the General, is interesting though."

"I agree. If it wasn't for that info, there is a good chance he would have came home with you all in body bags, or nothing at all. Then again, having a time machine, you never know. Sad to hear after all that time on Dakara, you still didn't find the Ark." Landry said as they walked up the stairs.

"We did try sir. Really tried."

"I read the reports. So, any other useful information or intelligence?"

"From what we can tell, Tomin and many of the troops we did see are coming to grips with the fact they devoted their lives to serving false gods. Sounds familiar doesn't it sir?"

"Very familiar. New enemy, same story." he said as he walked into the briefing room and saw someone in his office. "Oh great. What the hell does he want?"

"Who's that?"

"Come on in. You might as well meet him now than sometime later, probably at a bad time."

"That bad sir?" Mitchell asked as he followed.

"General, Colonel Mitchell." the brown, but receding fore headed man in a suit said as he waved a few files.

He had a slightly roundish and just a bit pudgy face, but though you couldn't see underneath the suit, he looked in shape.

"Mitchell, this is James Marrick. I.O.A. oversight."

"I'm a real huge fan Colonel. It is a incredible pleasure to meet you." he said smiling brightly as he shook Mitchell's hand.

"I thought Woolsey was in charge of that." Mitchell said.

"He was." Landry said.

"Where is he now then?" Mitchell asked.

"His time is being taken up by the Atlantis Expedition, which, quite frankly, I'm grateful for." James said. "It is a real thrill to be here. You all have been doing such an incredible job under difficult and nearly impossible circumstances. I don't think there is going to be much for me to do here other than stay out of your way and let you do what you normally do."

"Hmm." Mitchell muttered while thinking something was up.

"What is it you want James?" Landry asked.

"I believe that protocol requires me to notify you that I will be interrogating the prisoner personally."

"Prisoner?" Mitchell muttered. "What prisoner?"

"I believe that your report refers to him as, Tomin, I think. No last name."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I get confused. See, I thought we were thinking of him as a guest." Mitchell said. "We did bring him back personally."

"And without using the Stargate from what I hear. Care to explain that?"

"I, don't know what you mean."

"I see." he said nodding. "Okay, I understand that SG-1 is a very tight knit family. Even having a huge home in the mountains to gather and relax at. Haven't seen it personally. It's no surprise that you'd all have secrets here too. I won't bother asking anymore, since I probably won't get answers anyway. I'm not here to ruffle any feathers, at least not intentionally. Whatever the case, I do need to question, our guest, anyway. Is the, enemy commander, hell bent on our complete and total destruction, been giving comfortable quarters?"

"The, former…" Mitchell stated sternly. "Commander has had a big change of heart and, if you wish to call it this, seen the light. Here's here to help us, not harm us. Even the General, the other General has a measure of trust and respect for him."

"He does now? Interesting. But does his change of heart have to do with the fact he was captured?"

"Actually, he captured us. Could have destroyed us from orbit and we wouldn't have even known it until it was too late. But instead, he surrender, after seeing the truth."

"My people have already questioned the man." Landry said as he took his leather jacket off and put it in the back of the chair. "He was more forthcoming with Vala than anyone else."

"I see." he said nodding. "I'm sorry, truly I am. I don't want to ruffle feathers, step on toes or any of the other phrases out there, but my superiors have asked me to prepare a report on this matter personally, and I don't want to disappoint them, being new to the job and all. I hope you understand."

"Of course." Landry said as he sat down.

"Thank you General. I can't tell you how exciting it is to be here working with you. Actually, I used to do what you do, Colonel, so I know how it feels. I'm sure you know I am just trying to do my job."

"Thank you Mr. Marrick." Landry said closing a folder.

"General, Colonel." he said and then left.

Mitchell walked over and closed the door before turning around and began pacing.

"He used to do what I do? Sorry sir, but what the hell does that really mean? Does he mean his background or something else entirely?"

"He's former C.I.A., black ops."

"Oh great. So, the I.O.A. is having one of their own spies spy on us?"

"I have no doubt that the I.O.A. chose him carefully."

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to miss Woolsey?" he muttered rubbing his eyes. "At least he actually saw what we deal with….to a point."

Daniel and Ford, plus Tomin, were in a guest room that had a desk, some fancy lights near the wall in metal stands, a couple of sofa like chairs and a coffee table on a large blue rug, a few large plants, plus some painting hanging around the room. Daniel was in his green SGC BDU'S, Ford in a deep blue suit, his leather coat in the T.A.R.D.I.S., and Tomin was wearing a light grey wool shirt and pants, plus a green wool vest with a few pockets. Vala was sitting on the coffee table next to him in the same outfit like Daniel.

"The Ori are dead and gone?" Tomin asked with mixed feelings from where he was sitting in the sofa chair.

"Yes. At least from what we understand anyway." Ford said as he was sitting back in the chair by the desk, while slowly twirling his cane on the floor with both hands on top. "Really, had they just been content with staying in their own galaxy and left us alone, or had came to this galaxy and gave the choice to people of choosing to serve of their own free will, we wouldn't have bothered you guys. All the Ori have been planning to do since they ascended, was to sit back, gain power through the people worshipping them, and then come to this galaxy for….let's face it, petty revenge. Personally, I can't blame them. There is quite a few things the Ancients have done that they really should be held accountable for, and can fix. But their asinine attitude about non interference, even though it is their fault for a lot of our troubles, is what keeps them from being…held accountable."

"For someone who is part of those people, I find it surprising that you haven't any faith or respect in them." Tomin said with some shock.

"A select few of them have my respect, and two my love, but that's only because they are my parents. Otherwise, the rest of them deserve a good beating, or bitch slapped."

Tomin looked confused as Ford looked up thinking.

"Actually, a better punishment would be to make them all descend and live mortal lives until they eventually die. And don't re-ascend."

"And who would then get all that power?" Daniel asked.

"No one. It would just disperse or cease to exist, I guess. They refuse to use it to fix their mistakes, so I believe they shouldn't have it."

"I do have to agree on many levels. Unfortunately, it is all a mute point since we can't do anything about it." Daniel said.

"I've been thinking of re-making the weapon and using it. I got it half way completed and then mom came and told me she didn't raise me to be like that. I'm thinking they sent her to tell me to stop because she was the only one I'd listen to."

"Are you being serious?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Anyway, I hadn't thought about it in the last few months. Maybe one of these days I'll complete it anyway." he said trialing off. "So Tomin, this weapon, which I can show a completed picture of, if you wish to see, was built and sent to your galaxy. We're pretty sure it worked and killed the Ori, as it was intended to do."

"It did not work on the ones that worshipped them, did it?"

"No, not humans. Or the Priors. Just the ascended beings. From what we understand about the Ori, everyone who was promised ascension and eventually died, leaving everyone thinking they had, more than likely didn't at all. The less people that actually ascended, the more power the group that were ascended gained." Daniel said.

"I know everything sounds complicated Tomin, but the point is, unless we stop this, this holy crusade they have you all on in the name of the Ori, could all end in a bloody mess for all humans. You told me yourself, back when you helped me get off that ship, that the Prior twisted the meaning of the Book of Origin for his own purposes. That right there should be proof of the fact they don't even follow their own preaching." Vala stated.

Tomin nodded in remembrance of that occasion as he paced by the sofa like chair.

"Your hope is that this Ark you speak of, will convince those that still believe in the Ori, to stop believing as they do?"

"Yes." Daniel said. "In Ancient, it's called, Armeria Verimas. Loosely translated, it means, 'the Ark of Truth'."

"I have no right to say this, it just seems wrong."

"It's the way you were brought up to believe. I've read the book of Origin, and it has many things about it that are right, true and just. But the Ori have…twisted many of the meanings in order to make you and every other believer, do what you have been doing for many generations. Worship them to give them more power and kill all non believers." Ford said. "I'm surprised it wasn't used when it was created."

"I'm not." Daniel said. "Look at them even now. The Alterans don't think it is right to use their powers to help lesser life forms and have refused to help us in any way with this war, even with the Goa'uld when that was going on. Even when the Ark was created, there must have been a large group of them that felt it was morally wrong, which is why we are currently in the state we are in. Hell, just getting that damned Sangraal was a pain in the ass and they refused to help in there too. I expect even less to no help finding the Ark either."

"I asked mom and dad about that a few weeks ago when I saw them. They said yes they know about it, where it is and then told me I was crazy to even think I was going to get them to tell me the location, even though they wished they could. I think they are thinking of descending."

"You know what happens if they do."

"I don't think it will apply to them. They won't have any powers or memories of anything we'd be able to hopefully get better knowledge of. Just everything about who they are, what they used to do and everything about me. Including all the conversations we've had since then. Everything else would be gone though. We really haven't talked all that much about it. As for the Ark, they did confirm it exist and still is around after all these years, and still functions."

"We just have to find it ourselves." Daniel said as Ford nodded.

"What does this Ark really do?" Tomin asked.

"From what we understand, it is capable of brainwashing people to believe whatever it is programmed to make them believe." Daniel said.

"But how did you know where to look?"

"We didn't." Vala said.

"That chest we found was obviously not the Ark." Daniel said.

"Whatever that scroll is….we've got people working on trying to put it back together. It could have been a map, it could have been a recipe for some really great Ancient food dish. We really don't know." Ford said.

"You must have had some idea." Tomin said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been there. We found many other holes where you had been digging."

"I've had a vision of seeing the Ark and Myrddin several times." Daniel said. "Something to do with a exploding mountain and several other strange things."

"Myrddin?"

"Daniel once shared his mind with a former Alteran named Merlin, also knows as Myrddin, for some time. When Adria turned him into a Prior, actually, it was when she captured Daniel that he was sharing his mind with Merlin at the time. Merlin's mind and knowledge left his shortly before we sent that Ori vessel through the gate with the weapon."

"He was the one who helped me build the device that we sent to eliminate the Ori. He was the original person behind the idea who tried to build it once before and was stopped by the Ancients. The only reason why I think we were able to build and use the weapon was because we were using it to take out the Ori and not using it on the Ancients, which I think they feared Merlin might do." Daniel said as Tomin sat in the sofa chair.

"We think that these visions might be memories, left by Merlin to intentionally help steer us in the direction of the Ark." Vala said.

Tomin laughed.

"And you all think me crazy for believing in the Ori?"

"Yeah, I thought Daniel was…talking a bit of nonsense at first too, but other than I know that Daniel doesn't make things up, we did find some info about the Ark in an Ancient database we have. There wasn't a lot of info, but enough to help say it existed. And then my parents confirmed it, but did little else to help as I said." Ford said as he shrugged. "I know you can't take our word for it either, just as we can't take your word for thinking the Ori are really good beings. Different backgrounds and different beliefs."

He nodded and then sat up.

"Have you all read the Book of Origin?"

"Actually, many people here have. We wanted to see what it was about and why you were all on this crusade. Why?" Ford asked.

"Do you remember the part about Ortus Mallum?"

All three of them had very obvious signs that they were thinking about it.

"Sorry, I don't know it that well, though it sounds familiar." Daniel said.

"Big book, lots of words and not many pictures." Vala said. "Sorry."

"I recall it having to do with something…um…evil I think was the reference."

"Yes. The book states it is the birthplace of all evil."

"And yet, I am quite sure I was never born there. I was born in an Ancient city called Atlantis. While we were traveling in space too, I think. Not important, go on though please." Ford said.

"The passage speaks of a mountain that erupts and buries the place where all evil once sprang forth. I only ask because you mentioned a mountain that explodes in your vision."

Millions of years ago, on that planet, the creator of the Ark was looking at it once again, working on the top of it, pushing the different color panels on the dome top on the lid inside the same cave from before.

"Amelius, what are you doing? It is time to go." a woman said as she entered the room.

"I know." he said after pushing another small panel.

She walked up as he pushed another one.

"They have to know the truth."

"They will find nothing. All will be destroyed." she said.

She gently grabbed his arm and they started to leave as the lit panels shut off.

"Oh, my notebook." he said going back. After grabbing it and then giving the Ark one last look. "I had the most amazing idea last night."

Shortly after, the room started to shake, a lot. The large, flat topped and snow covered mountain started shaking shortly afterwards. The community on the side was slowly buried and destroyed as the mountain crumbled away and a large ship took off, leaving a heavy burning smoke trail in its wake as it flew into space.

In the future or present time, SG-1 was in the briefing room as Sam was talking next to the pull down screen. It had on the left side, information and other readings, while on the right side, which took of most of the screen, was a picture of the Supergate and more information about it in the middle of the ring. Landry was seated at the head of the table while the rest of SG-1, minus Daniel and Teal'c, were seated and watching her. Ford was leaning against the middle window that looked at the gate room while also leaning on his cane with his right hand.

"Okay, while we think we could use the ZPM on board the Odyssey, unfortunately, it's nowhere near enough power to sustain an outgoing wormhole indefinitely." Carter said.

"I take it doing the whole Pegasus thing is out of the question?" Mitchell asked.

"We were lucky to barely avoid the attack from the Wraith the first time. So, no. However, using the Odyssey, we believe we can beam four Mark IX nuclear devices strategically between the Supergates individual segments." she said as she pointed a remote at the screen.

It changed to zoom in on a segment and showed a simulation of a Mark IX being beamed in.

"Now hopefully, and undetected, they'll be triggered by any inbound gate activation. The resulting explosions…" she said as she pushed the remote button again which changed the picture to show the gate and it being destroyed. "Theoretically should create a chain reaction that will essentially utilize the massive amounts of energy being channeled into the gate from the dialing galaxy to destroy it."

"Sounds like a plan." Mitchell said as Daniel entered. "Hey Doc, looks like we'll be blowing another Supergate."

"That would normally be a good thing, be we shouldn't destroy it just yet."

"Why?" Ford asked. "No wait…there is only one reason that you would be stopping us."

"The Ark is in their galaxy."

"In their galaxy…" Ford said at the same time. "What a shock, not."

"Doctor Jackson?" Landry asked.

"The Ancients built the Ark, but left it behind in the Ori galaxy."

"And you know this how?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, for one thing, why bring it here if it was built to be used against the Ori, who have never left their galaxy until now."

Tomin was in one of the observation rooms, where James was also at currently. Tomin sat on the other side as James was, immaculately placing a hand held recorder, a pencil and pen, a single piece of paper beside a few pieces of paper, which was the report of what Tomin had already said, and a folder. He placed the recorder near Tomin and then sat back down after unbuttoning his coat. Whether for effect or what not, all the other lights other than the one just above the table was on.

"Okay then." he said leaning on the table and speaking gently with a small smile. "I just need to get a few things straight for the record. Okay? It shouldn't be that hard."

Tomin didn't say anything or even move.

"Okay, so, you're a commander in the Ori army?"

"I was."

"Yes, was. Of course." he said with a small chuckle. "So, you're…former duties as a commander involved?"

"Following the orders of the Priors. Supervising the warriors under my command."

"Right. Good. See? No big deal." he said with a small shrug. "Moving on. In the time you've been here in our galaxy, how many innocent human beings would you say you have slaughtered?"

Tomin gave him a glare, but sorrow was in his eyes.

"I'm talking personally here. Not giving orders for it to be done. I'm sure you didn't keep a running tally, but a good estimate would be helpful. Hundreds? Thousands? More?"  
"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to answer my questions." he said as he stood quickly and then started to walk around him. "And I have quite a few. They cover things like your plans, your tactics, your numbers, training, anything that might help us in defending against an attack that you say is coming."

"I've already told the others all I know."

He slammed his hands down in front of Tomin and got in his face.

"How many innocent human beings did you choose to slaughter because they refused to bow down and worship the Ori?!"

Teal'c watched from the darkness of the upper room as James backed off slowly. He only looked briefly at the door as Mitchell came in.

"Where's Vala?"

"She could not bear to watch. She plans on asking the General for help."

"Hmm. That should go over well. So, did you hear the plan?"

"Tomin wishes to accompany us. He believes he can help us establish contact with the anti-Ori underground. It may be, in fact, the best way to figure out what Ortus Mallum actually is."

"We can definitely use all the help we can get, assuming of course the Ori are actually dead. Otherwise, this will be a very short mission."

"The General will undoubtedly be bringing his T.A.R.D.I.S. along."

"True, but if you're stuck inside because going outside means being killed…"

"I see what you mean."

Mitchell came into the General's office later to find Daniel and James there.

"General."

"Colonel, I was just giving Doctor Jackson the good news."

"The mission has been approved!" Daniel stated with excitement.

"Strange, I thought it was already approved."

"Actually, no mission is approved till the I.O.A. officially signs off on it." James stated as he closed the folder he was looking at.

"You Colonel, have been given temporary command of the Odyssey for the duration of this mission."

"The General didn't step up and ask for it?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Landry asked with a certain look.

"Oh right. He did give me command back with the Asguard thing. Wasn't as fun as a F-302."

"Well, the so called fun doesn't end there."

"Oh man." Mitchell said as he heard the tone of Landry's tired voice. "What else is there sir?"

"Mr. Marrick will be overseeing the mission."

Mitchell barely held in the laugh.

"I'm surprised you find that funny. Care to clarify why Colonel?" James asked suspiciously.

"Sir….um, you do know what the General is going to bring with, right?"

"Oh yes. He doesn't seem to care anymore what the I.O.A. thinks of his, particular item. But he also isn't going to show it to Mr. Marrick until you're all away from Earth."

"Oh brother." Mitchell said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't been able to learn what this item is, nor have I ever actually seen or been on one of our battle cruisers, so I am looking forward to this opportunity. Whatever it is the General is keeping from the I.O.A. from knowing about, must be something very important that has helped us in the war with the Ori. We're still here. Can't wait to see what it is." he said with a bright smile. "Well, I'll see you all on board. General, Colonel, Doctor Jackson."

"Please tell me I can confine him to quarters sir?" Mitchell asked after James left.

Landry laughed.

"It's your call Colonel. One of the decisions those of us in command have to make."

"Thank you sir." he said as he started to leave.

"I recall reading a report about a certain young man who was a big fan and practically worshipped SG-1. In some ways, he's no different." Landry said as Mitchell was walking out.

"I will admit to the fan part, but I did not worship…."

"Oh please. You were practically begging every one of us to get back together." Daniel said. "You even wanted to serve under Jack, but was extremely glad to just get us. I'm betting you even did a victory dance at home once the team was back together for real."

"I did not dance." he said raising a finger. "I will admit to pumping my fist though. Besides, I deserved to serve with the best of the best. I earned it and General O'Neill promised it to me."

"Can't argue with that." Daniel said. "Plus, it has been a lot more fun being the team again all this time. Ford once mentioned that if I had been on Atlantis, I'd sit down, drink coffee all day as I read through text after Ancient text until I passed out, only to wake and do it again. He went as far as to bet that I'd become a couch potato, as it were."

"If it wasn't for the missions off world, you'd probably do it here." Mitchell said.

"At least you stopped falling asleep at your desk Doctor Jackson. Well, I have a massive work load of paperwork, and as much as chatting with you two is much more exciting, you also have work to do. Dismissed."

On board the Odyssey, which after learning of the mission, ordered up more food for one reason, seeing as the General wasn't going to be in command, they got ready for take off from orbit. Everyone was getting ready at different stations throughout the ship, SG-1, minus two, were on board, along with James Marrick. Ford and Carter both came up, but in the room where they had Adria and Daniel at one time. Great place to park the T.A.R.D.I.S. since she would be out of the way at the moment and Marrick wouldn't see her just yet and the cameras were turned off. K-9 stayed behind with Sally and Sam's parents at home, who they went and saw for a few hours before using the incredible ability to time travel and show up on the ship as she was getting ready to leave. It was technically crossing over their own time line, since they were down on the planet with family at the same time as being on the Odyssey. The Doctor would condone them for such an act, but he wasn't there, fortunately and unfortunately.

"Pre-flight." Mitchell said as he entered the bridge.

"We are ready to go sir." Marks said as Mitchell sat down.

"All right. Okay, weapons to maximum." he said leaning forward with one arm on his knee.

"I'm, sorry sir?" Marks asked confused.

"Joke Marks. Something I've always wanted to say. Just make it go." he said with a wave.

Marks nodded with a small smile and then shortly after the ship jumped into hyperdrive.

The mess hall had a few people in there, eating food that the General had made. SG-1 was currently elsewhere in the ship, doing something. Ford wasn't sure, though he figured that Mitchell was on the bridge still. And he figured Carter was looking at the Asguard core or maybe just helping in that part of the ship. Currently, he was sitting and watching the blueness of outside pass by while they were in hyperspace. Tomin was sitting across from him, also looking out the window, wearing green SGC BDU'S. James Marrick was sitting a couple tables away, eating something, while watching the two converse.

"You are very different from what the Orici told us about."

"I'd go into details, but it would be way over your head. You wouldn't even understand half the story. Most people I've told still don't get it and I'm kinda baffled about it as well. You remember that planet where we cloaked a small hut and you saw, that blue box and me come out…"

"Yes, I remember it very well. I lost a lot of men that day." he said as Ford slowly rocked the cane back and forth on the floor.

"I'm sorry for that. I do know how it feels to loose people under my command." he said solemnly. "We managed to save that village. Cloaked the entire village in time before that Ori ship shot it. Because that cloaking device I was wearing was damaged and kept fazing me in and out, making it so I couldn't cloak with the village, I had no choice but to run."

"And you survived?!" he said shocked. "How is that….the ascended being in this…"

"No. They didn't help." he said shaking his head slowly as he kept watch on the space outside. "I have a personal shield device.."

He pulled out a Atlantian personal shield device and put it on his coat which lit up a moment later. He then tried to hit himself in the head with the cane but a yellow field made it bounce off. After another second, it shut off and he put it back in his pocket.

"That barely saved me that day. They brought severely injured body back home, and I regenerated."

"Regenerated?"

"Part of that story you wouldn't understand. The regeneration not only changed my appearance, though mildly, it also changed my personality as well. Which is why, as a lot of people have been calling it, I've gained a better respect for life, even if they are my enemy. However, the Goa'uld have no respect at all from me. I still want to kill each and every Ba'al personally with my bare hands. You and the people who believe in the Ori, I just want to show them the truth."

"I can see in your eyes that you are telling the truth. It is unfortunate that the Orici did not see it as well."

"I tried. Not surprised that Daniel showed you that tape footage. We suspect she is with the Ori or has all their powers. I'm betting she has their powers."

"Will you have to build and use that weapon again?"

"I don't think so. Even if Adria does have all that power, she's still one person and is limited, even being ascended. She can't see and do everything all at the same time. If that was the case, assuming that it is just her with all that power, then you'd have to look at it from the point of view of before we sent that weapon. All the ascended beings….the Ori, that group, before the weapon…"

"I understand." he said as he noticed Ford having trouble saying the right words.

"Right, those Ori….say it was a hundred people ascended sharing all that power, since we don't have exact figures. Even with all those people, and all that power, they still didn't know everything, or saw everything. There is an underground movement against the Ori, which Vala said she found out about in that village you two lived in."

"Those people were dealt with."

"True, but not until much later and there is even more people against the Ori on our planets, and yet, they didn't even know where those people were or are. If the Ori had that many people and those powers, why would they need troops to go and do what they had you do? They could have done it themselves. But in this galaxy, they can't make a move without the chance of being completely destroyed. And if it is just Adria with all that power, she isn't moving to come do anything here because she can't. They'd stop her. I don't know how many people are ascended in this galaxy, but I know for a fact that they do allow it to happen here. Daniel was ascended once, but came back because of the rules. There is probably Priors that did ascend and became one with the Ori while others just died for nothing. Whatever the case, it's all a power struggle where innocent people, whether troops or not, are used in the power play."

"I admit I can see your logic, but I am still having difficulty believing everything I have been taught is all a lie."

"It's not all a lie. You can ascend to a higher plane." Ford said as he turned fully to look at Tomin. "People have been doing it for thousands of years, much longer actually, on many planets in this galaxy. There is people up there that watch to see for mortal people down here that get it right, in their minds. They reach that point where they can't do any more in their mortal bodies and one or more of the ascended beings here in this galaxy comes along and takes them with them, to join them on a higher plane. In this galaxy…..they do something with all that power that they say is helpful, but I really haven't seen any results. The Ori, use it as you've seen it. To force servitude or die."

"You've given me much to think about." he said and then lightly chuckled, but not happily. "All this from telling you that you had changed."

"The Jaffa used to be Earths greatest enemies, and now they are one of our greatest allies. Teal'c is a walking example of how one man can make a difference. Speaking of which, hey T."

"General, Tomin. May I sit here?" he asked while holding a tray of food.

"Sure go ahead." Ford said as he sat back and looked out the window again. "So much different than the T.A.R.D.I.S., and yet almost the same."

Teal'c sat and then looked out the window as he realized what Ford meant.

"Indeed. General…"

"Yes?"

"You do know we are all being watched?"

"Yeah, that Marrick guy has been watching SG-1 and Tomin all this time." he said shrugging.

Teal'c only nodded and then took a couple bites before speaking.

"On what subject where you two conversing about?"

"My change." Ford said.

"You still feel that penance is outside your grasp, even with your change of attitude for life?"

"You got that from me saying, my change?" Ford asked as he turned fully in his chair.

"Yes. Your mannerism may show you at ease, but your voice betrays your emotions. Though all three of us are very different, even as species, we have very much in common."

"How so?" Tomin asked very curiously.

"Well before I was working for the SGC…" Ford said slowly and quietly enough only the other two could hear. "I had a job that involved killing people, and doing that no matter the risk or cost. I have killed many innocents. Unarmed women, children, crippled, young, old. Didn't matter at the time, it was do the job or be killed for not doing it. There were many times I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't do it. I'd like to say I was a coward and wanted to live, but the true was, I didn't want someone else to have to take my place and have to do what I was being ordered to do. I managed to get out of that job finally and now do what I currently do."

Tomin was surprised to hear that as he realized the General and him had that in common.

"I too have done orders I knew and felt to be wrong, and yet I did them anyway. Killing innocent people by orders of a false god. Nothing I have done since turning against the Goa'uld will make up for the atrocities I once committed in their name." Teal'c stated.

"I know that all to well. The only thing we can do it try to keep it from happening to others and stopping others who are put into those positions." Ford said.

"Indeed. I believe that somewhere deep inside you, that you also knew what you were doing was wrong. A voice you did not recognize screamed for you to stop. However, you saw no way out." Teal'c said.

"I wanted to stop, so many times. The Priors kept changing the meaning of the stories. But I couldn't do anything expect continue to follow those orders." Tomin said.

"Indeed. You chose to ignore the voice, as did I and the General. You even tried to convince yourself that the people deserved it, as I once did."

"I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it." Tomin said.

"As the voice inside me finally told me to choose between continuing with following orders I knew to be wrong, or do something about it, just as the General and I listened, so did you finally."

"Which is why we are where we are today." Ford said as he looked into the empty coffee cup he had. "We've all done…unspeakable things. And hate ourselves for it."

"I can't imagine a day where I will ever be able to forgive myself." Tomin said as he shook his head and continued to look out the window.

"You can't." Ford said.

"The day will never come, even if you were to live until the end of time." Teal'c stated.

"Thanks for the reminder." Ford muttered.

"No matter how much your friends and family tell you otherwise, deep down, you know that forgiveness will never come."

"T?"

"Yes?"

"No offense, as important as your point is, which I'm pretty sure you've gotten across to him, unless he wants you to go on, that pit of despair that I didn't think could get any deeper just dropped another hundred or so feet on me. You catch my meaning?"

He nodded as Tomin looked at the two of them.

"How do you go on, living with what you've done?"

"It is simple. You will never forgive yourself. You just accept it." Teal'c stated. "You, like us, have hurt others. Many others. That cannot be undone. You will never find personal retribution. But your life does not have to end. That, which is right, just and true can still prevail. If you do not fight for what you believe in, all may be lost for everyone else. But do not fight for yourself. Do as we do, fight for others, others that may be saved through your efforts like we have. That is the least any of us can do."

"Right." Ford said nodding. "And all true despite how much it hurts. I believe though, when I die, I will be held accountable for everything I did. By a God I believe in…."

"But you said…"

"I do not believe the Ori or the Ancients to be gods, in no way or form. But I do believe in one all powerful…entity of you wish to call him that. And that one day, I will go before him and then be judged accordingly. Remind me later and I can give you a book called the Bible. What you do with it is up to you."

"I, will at least give it a look."

A couple of hours later, the ship dropped out of hyperspace, very near the Supergate, which was currently not active. Mitchell was still in the command chair as SG-1 came unto the bridge. The General wasn't among them at first, and then they heard the grinding noise and the T.A.R.D.I.S. appearing behind the command chair.

He stepped out seeing the rest of SG-1 and then looked at the floor as he noticed something different.

"What is this line here?" he asked slowly going around his ship.

"It was put there, basically to state where you may end up landing from time to time." Mitchell said. "I had it put there a couple hours ago."

"You must have had help…"

"K-9 instructed the people where to put it exactly, as a sort of LZ spot for the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said turning the chair around. "Looks like you landed it in the exact spot as K-9 said to."

"Hmm. My own parking spot on a ship. Interesting." he said as he tapped his chin with his cane. "So, we are finally here then?"

"Yep, big ring at twelve o'clock." Mitchell said turning back around. "Sam?"

"As far as I can tell, we're completely ready to go."

"Take a seat and dial her up then."

Sam sat down at the console to Mitchell's right and started right away. Daniel leaned on the console while Teal'c and Vala stood watching out the window. The large gate began building energy between two of the large connectors and then it slowly spread going all the way around before the gate finally activated.

"That is so cool." Ford said.

"Never fails to amaze me." Mitchell said with a smile. "Sam?"

"All read outs say we have a stable connection." she reported.

"Hmm."

"You doubted me?"

"No." he said quickly. "You said Daniel gave you all the information you needed and between you, K-9 and the General here, you'd make that baby light up. And it is."

"Then what was that look?"

"I just find it really cool we got their own technology to work for us without a lot of hassle."

"When you put it that way…" she said smiling as well. "It was a hell of a lot easier than trying to pilot a Ori ship with just a laptop."

"Marks, take her in."

"Hey wait, we need to cloak first. There could be a Ori vessel right on the other side." Ford said as Mark's finger was over the button.

"Good idea. Do that first then take us in."

"Yes sir."

The ship disappeared and then she flew through the event horizon. Everyone felt it as they went through. Once they appeared on the other side, Ford coughed a few times.

"That felt different." he muttered as he and everyone else on the bridge heard a strangle rumble and gurgling like noise that only lasted a couple of seconds.

"What the hell was that?" Mitchell asked.

"All readouts state the ship is functioning normally sir." Mark said confused as he checked them again.

"She did not like that." Ford said as he rubbed the side of his ship. "Gave her…what would be best described as indigestion. We when get this all over with, we'll hook this ship and her together, temporarily and go back her way."

"We can do that?" Carter asked.

"Yes. I'd rather not tax her systems like that though, very often I mean."

"Why didn't we just come here that way to begin with?" Mitchell asked.

"She's never been here before. None of us have. Well, save Vala and Tomin."

"Right. I forgot." Mitchell said as he spun the chair back around and then looked at Sam a moment. "Indigestion?"

Carter shrugged in confusion as well.

At a town, very similar to the one that Vala ended up in where she met Tomin, people were going about their daily lives. Inside a tavern in that town, Vala and Daniel were sitting at a table. She was drinking something from hand made wooden goblets as he was basically glancing around. Vala had a blue dress on, which she really didn't like, but had no choice but to wear to blend in. It had a leather section that covered her bust, but with laces of leather that weren't closing it completely, leaving a good portion showing along with the top of her belly.

Daniel had a green shirt with open collar and a hand stitched brownish black leather jacket and pants to match. He looked up as a waitress walked by and noticed a very old man, who seemed to be shining like light came from him, sitting off in a far corner against the wall.

"You see that?" he said still staring.

"See what?"

He nodded and she looked to see an old man, that had the appearance of a sailor, like his buddy next to him, both drunk.

"A couple old drunk men? What about them?"

"Nothing." he said shaking his head. "Thought I saw something."

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat." she said dryly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said still looking in the direction of the old man, who he could have sworn looked like Merlin moments ago. "In fact, I get the feeling we are on the right track."

"Do tell?"

Tomin, in his outfit he had on before they got on the ship, came up with a overweight man. They both sat at the table with the other two as Tomin introduced him. He had long, unkempt black hair, a yellow shirt, black pants and a long vest that was never going to close over his large body.

"This is Hertis. Hertis, this is Daniel. Vala, my wife."

She coughed and set her drink down.

"We are still married."

"We…um, we'll talk about that later."

"So, Tomin tells me that you've not heard the rumor that the fires of Celestis have gone out."

"Really?" she asked.

"I assume that Tomin also explained we are not from around here."

"Oh, that he did." Hertis said as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Still, I am surprised. Such news would have spread far and wide."

"You would think." she said. "But perhaps Tomin didn't explain exactly how far away we live."

"The Priors have seen this as a sign that the Ori are not pleased." Tomin said.

"They say our efforts against the crusade of evil are not enough." Hertis said. "That we must do more."

"As I told you, many more ships have been built. They are ready to embark." Tomin said.

Hertis slowly leaned onto the table with his elbows.

"Tomin also tells me you seek the true location of the Ortus Mallum."

"Oh, we do." she said smiling, which Daniel did as well, but gave her a look.

"I'm curious, what makes you think such a place actually exist in this real world?" Hertis asked.

"You don't believe that everything that is written in the Book of Origin is based on some true historical event?" Daniel asked.

"What I believe is not the issue."

"You want me to tell you what I believe?"

"No." Hertis said. "I want you to prove it."

"Well, that we can do." she said.

Moments later, after finding a secure spot from everyone's eyes, they four were beamed up to the ship in orbit. Hertis was looking out the window on one of the conference and observation decks, down at his world.

"Incredible." he said then turned back to the group in the room.

SG-1 was there, including Tomin. Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Tomin were standing, while Carter, Mitchell and Ford were seated as they listened.

"There are ruins of a village high in the mountains that border the plains of Celestis." he said. "That is believed to be the location the Book of Origin references as the birth place of evil."

"Makes perfect sense." Daniel said. "The Ori followers built their holy city on the planet where they believed their Gods once triumphed over the Alterans."

"Celestis is not on this planet though." Tomin said.

"You got us here." Carter said. "If we were to show you a star map, could you direct us to that planet?"

Tomin nodded.

"We are talking about the Vatican of the Ori followers right?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Ford said. "Why do you ask?"

"We are going straight to their HG then. That could be extremely dangerous, even with the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"They said the fires of Celestis have went out. Which means that Merlin's device worked and the Ori are dead." Daniel said.

"But the Priors are not." Teal'c stated.

"Which either means Adria took their powers and that is why they have them, or, they still have those powers because they were given them and will have them until they either run out of energy or something like that, or die of old age still having them. Or they get killed by a failsafe if they use them wrongly. We really don't know." Ford said as he got up and tapped his cane a couple of times in thought. "But we have no choice but to continue."

"Many times throughout history, the ruins at Ortus Mallum have been searched by both the Priors of the Ori and those that believe as we do." Hertis stated. "We have long searched for the artifacts that would prove the truth about our past, our ancestors, and the falsehood of the Book of Origin. Nothing has ever been found there though."

"That's good. Let's just hope that what we are looking for is still there then." Daniel said.

Shortly after showing Tomin the map, Mitchell notified the bridge to proceed on course to the coordinates specified. The rest of the group broke up, going elsewhere while the two Carter's and Mitchell exited the elevator and started down the hallway. There, in one of the doorways they needed to get through, stood James.

"Why was I not notified that you had someone with new intel on board with Ori army activity?" he asked with his arms crossed. "And how about the fact you have a ship General, that shouldn't exist, but does by some strange….miracle, and that the I.O.A. was never informed of this incredibly powerful time machine. The, T.A.R.D.I.S. is the name, right?"

"I can answer the first one." Mitchell said. "I did call you, but no one answered. I did my part. Oh wait, I may have not pressed the com button down all the way. Wow, I must have looked stupid standing there talking to myself."

Ford chuckled as did Sam.

"Funny Colonel's, General."

"As for my ship, watch the Doctor Who show. It's going to take you a few months or longer, but you'll understand why very few people know about her and why it would have been pointless for the I.O.A. to know about her. She belongs to me, works only for me, and nothing you say or do will take her away from me. So report whatever you want about it."

"I intend to." he said with a lace of anger.

"So much for the hero worshipping." Mitchell muttered. "Anyway, we need through, so…"

"Colonel, you're in charge of this ship, but I am in charge of this mission. I don't think I need to remind you about protocol. Which includes the rest of SG-1, which will be hearing from the I.O.A. when we get back to Earth. I'm betting there is many things other than that blue box you haven't told us about."

"Probably, maybe, doubtful. Take a choice." Ford said as he pushed past the man.

"Colonel, General…" he started with a louder voice as the other two followed.

"Look Mr. Marrick." Mitchell said as he turned around, talked a few moments and then walked backwards as he was finishing. "Back at the base, you were honored by SG-1's accomplishment. We get the job done, even if it isn't by the book always. Like SG-1 does best, we're going to find that Ark with everyone else here helping along. You just missed the boat to join us on the endeavor."

"Colonel, you were granted the use of this ship." he said following them quickly and then passing them to stand in the way again. "Besides that glorified blue box of yours, this ship is the most valuable asset that Earth currently has at its disposal, to prevent the Ori from getting any more ship through that Supergate."

"And we are hear doing that Mr. Marrick. Have you looked out he window lately? We're in enemy territory, trying to stop them in their own backyard." Mitchell said.

"Do you or do you not have reliable intelligence that more Ori ships are about to leave?" he demanded.

"Mr. Marrick, I suggest you stay out of my way and let us do our jobs." he said pushing past and going towards the bridge with the others.

"Your instructions were clear Colonel!" he stated as he followed them on the bridge.

"We're not there yet. Major Marks, have we left yet…oh, never mind." Mitchell said looking out the window. "For a moment, I forgot I relayed the order already."

"You have no idea how much time we have." Mr. Marrick said.

Mitchell turned from the window and looked at the General.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Are you going to do anything?"

"Like what? He's your problem, Captain." Ford said with a small smile and two finger salute.

Mitchell muttered something under his breath as he rolled his eyes which caused Carter to giggle.

"Sorry Cam."

"You all think this is a big joke! I refuse to sacrifice this mission, Earth, or our galaxy for some fool's quest!" James exclaimed.

"Then why haven't you replaced me?!" he said waving a hand at the chair. "You keep saying you are in charge of the mission and that we keep breaking protocol, so replace me."

"The only people next in line to replace him in the rank system, is me or Colonel Carter. Unless you want someone of lesser rank in charge." Ford said. "But I doubt they'd listen to you and keep looking at us for either help or to take back over. Like Mitchell said, our methods may not be by the book or liked by the I.O.A., but we get the job done. So unless you want to sit in that chair and actually hope the people listen to your orders, I suggest you go somewhere else and quit bothering us."

He looked at the people looking at him that went back to working quickly, besides the three SG-1 members. Spinning on his heel, he walked out quickly.

"Now you speak up?!"

"Mitchell, if I came to the aid of ever officer who was being chewed out or bothered by a higher ranked official…when a situation where the lower rank is right about what they are doing despite what the higher ranked person wants, then…"

"I wouldn't learn anything. I get it." he said turning away.

"He must have finally got on your nerves." Carter said.

"Yes."

"Do either of you want the chair instead? I really prefer ordering from the ground than up here."

Ford shook his head and leaned against his ship.

"And get yelled at by him later for something I knew was right and he felt wrong. Sorry Cam, you're stuck with the job." she said leaning on the console that had a woman at it. "We've got your back, but otherwise, commanding this boat is your job."

"I feel so much better." he said rolling his eyes as he sat down. "Maybe I should confine him to quarters and deal with the repercussions later. Would you already have if you were in command of this ship General?"

"No. Not unless he kept hounding me about the T.A.R.D.I.S. Which thankfully he has asked little about, other than talking to the crew. But trust me, he tries anything to her, I will tie him up and toss him into the brig until we get back to Earth."

A few hours later, they dropped out of hyperspace again, heading straight for a planet that had a massively large land mass that covered a good portion of the planet, making it difficult to see where the oceans and seas were. The planet was very hospitable, and clouds covered various areas as they entered into a high orbit. They did find the mountain in question, yet not knowing that it was once snow covered many years ago, it was now a mass of forest covering the top and sides, plus where the community once stood. Out on the hillside of where that community once was, SG-1 beamed down to the planet with Tomin. They all wore the black off world outfit, with Teal'c and Mitchell holding the new rifles. Tomin had only a zat they gave him and nothing else. Ford was in a brown with red pin stripped suit and his cane. He pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out like Sam did and after taking some scans, started looking around, though she used a palm scanner of hers as well.

"I'm betting no one has any idea where to start." Mitchell said as he watched the two go in different directions.

"Not really." Daniel said as he glanced around. "I'm hoping one or the other finds something."

The broke up and started looking around, but it was a very hilly area with old ruined columns and traces of where buildings once stood. A lot of dirt, tall trees and brush growing out of dead trees or the columns made it difficult to even wonder how or where to really begin. Yes, they had a lot of paths around where it looked like some sort of animals came through or perhaps where other adventurers, plus the Priors, had been through the area looking around before. Teal'c tossed his bag aside and started following Daniel while Mitchell followed Carter, and the other two followed the General.

Up on the ship, the T.A.R.D.I.S. door was closed and Mr. Marrick did at least try pushing it open, but failed. Only a couple of people shook their heads and said only SG-1 had the keys. Seeing as he couldn't get any further there, he left the bridge quickly and was walking down a hallway, ignoring the other people working around on different areas of the ship, normal maintenance and such. Going around a corner, he went up to a highly secure door, looked around carefully and then slid his card. He walked in with a smile as the door closed behind him. A short walk down the hall put him at another room which opened as he slid his card. Inside was the Asguard Core room, which was currently inactive and no one was inside manning it or otherwise. Standing before the console, he pushed on a tray that came out with sets of glowing Asguard crystal computer ships. Selecting the fourth one in front of the six there, he pulled it out and replaced it with a similar chip in his pocket. This crystal, unlike the others which were see through with lines, had a metal computer chip added to the middle, anyone could see. He closed the tray and then activated the Asguard Core system, lighting up many of the ships other systems in the process. He looked at his watch and then at the screen as he waited for the chip he inserted to activate.

Tomin was near a cliff like edge overlooking the large expanse into the mountain way out there, all covered with great forest land untouched for the most part by humans and covered in snow in most places. Way many miles away was more majestic mountains that were covered heavily by snowy peaks. SG-1 had already taken a few pictures with their cameras before going back to working on finding the Ark. Sam and Ford did get a few energy readings, but was having some trouble pin pointing the location. As the others kept looking, Vala walked over slowly and looked out with a smile.

"Very beautiful." she said.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I was thinking about what this place really was."

She nodded with a smile.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is Major Marks." came over their com lines.

"We hear you Marks, what's going on?"

"Sir, someone has turned on the Asguard Core?"

"Ah dammit." Mitchell muttered. "I should have confined him to quarters. Is it Mr. Marrick in there like I think?"

"According to the security access card used, it was him sir." Marks said. "We are going to need the General or Colonel Carter back here right away for those shields. He has sealed the room and is not responding on the com."

"That can't be shut down remotely. What the hell is he thinking he is doing?" Carter exclaimed.

"You're asking me? Don't answer that. We need to go back." he said as he contacted the rest of the group. "Jackson, Teal'c, Vala. The General, Sam and I are returning to the ship to deal with Mr. Marrick. You guys keep looking around here. Hope you have better luck than we will."

"Alright." Daniel said as he waved from somewhere up the hill with Teal'c.

"That idiot. Be as bad as entering a fanatical village of Ori worshipers during that prostration thing and shout, I hate the Ori." Ford said as he walked up and put his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"We're really going to need those shields." Mitchell said as he opened his com. "Odyssey, three to beam up, around my signal."

The two shook their heads with a chuckle.

"I've always wanted to do that, but never had the opportunity." he said as they were beamed away.

Back on Earth, the gate activated and Landry came down.

"It's SG-3 sir, transmitting from P6X-437." Walter stated as the alarms continued in the background.

"Put them on screen."

Reynolds face came on a few screens moments later.

"General, a Prior arrived through the gate fifteen minutes ago and immediately made contact. Not sure how, but he seemed to know we were here. He said he has no intention of harming us, just that he has a message to deliver to the leaders of our planet."

"Interesting. So, what it is?"

"He wouldn't get into it sir. Says he'll only deliver it in person."

"He wants us to let him through the gate?" Landry asked in amazement and surprise.

"Yes sir. I know it shocks me to, but that's what he said."

"Does he know that this didn't exactly work out well the last time?"

"More for the Prior than a question of us sir." Reynolds said with a small smile.

"That's true."

Reynolds nodded and then moved the camera to show the one eyed Prior standing nearby.

"He's pretty adamant. Says the message is key to the human survival on Earth. Says that he knows we have the technology that can temporarily neutralize his powers."

"He does, does he?"

"Yes sir. Apparently word that SG-1 actually killed a Prior is getting around fast."

"Now there's news that isn't a surprise to hear. Give us an hour to make the necessary preparations."

"Yes sir. See you in one hour. Reynolds out."

SG-1 and a few armed men walked down the corridors to the door that was locked. Carter tried her card, which failed instantly. The General tried his and then tried it again and was actually shocked it failed.

"Wow, and this is suppose to grant me access to anywhere." he said looking at the card.

"Air Force One too?" Mitchell asked with a laugh as he hit the com button. "Open the door Mr. Marrick."

"Yes actually."

Mitchell's smile fell as he realized that the General was serious.

"That is so unfair. Mr. Marrick!"

"Hang on." she said as she opened the panel.

"Sam.."

"Yes Ford?" she asked as she started working with the wires.

"You are forgetting a tool."

She stopped and slapped herself in the head, then quickly pulled her Sonic Screwdriver, which opened the door seconds later.

They all quickly moved in as he stepped away from the Asguard console.

"You idiot! This thing was off on purpose because it alerts the Ori to our presence!" Mitchell yelled as he grabbed James by the lapels and pushed him hard into the wall.

Sam waved her Sonic device over the system as the General was pushing buttons.

"It's not shutting down. Interesting ability for someone in the I.O.A." the General said.

"What's it doing?" Mitchell asked as he kept hold and didn't tell off the three men with guns pointed.

"Creating something virtually." she said as she waved her device over it and then looked at the screen. "Oh my god! Are you mad?!"

"You are creating a Replicator?! What the fuck are you thinking?!" the General yelled.

"You people are not doing the job you were sent to do." Marrick stated. "So I had no choice but to do it for you. Stop the Ori at any and all cost."

"By creating those out of control robots?!" the General yelled as he pushed Mitchell away and used the side of his cane against his throat to hold the Marrick against the wall.

"How does getting this ship and us killed enter into that plan?!" Carter exclaimed in anger. "The Ori will have destroyed this ship before the Replicator even has time to make enough of themselves to even save themselves! And if they had the time and managed to get hold of the T.A.R.D.I.S…"

"That's the point. They'll spread across this galaxy and destroy the Ori. Something you people refuse to do."

"If they get hold of my ship, they would figure out how to rewrite history so they would conquer all of the universe you ass! And I refuse to let that happen!"

On a pedestal nearby, which was part of the matter replicator system, a Replicator appeared suddenly, but behind a shield that went up before hand.

Marrick smiled, but it only lasted a second as Mitchell punched the guy out quickly before the General could.

"Now, how do we get rid of that thing before it gets free while also shutting the Asguard core down before the entire fleet is on out ass too?" Mitchell asked as they watched the Replicator twitch behind shield.

Tomin was digging around some old ruins with a shovel as Vala was nearby using a scanning device that looked a lot like a PSP.

"I hate to be the downer at this party, but this is utterly and completely hopeless. We have a better chance if Ford would come down with his T.A.R.D.I.S. and we went back in time until we found it." Vala said. "I'm not getting any energy readings at all. And neither did Sam or Ford, though they didn't stay all that long. So, short of literally looking under every rock and stone on this mountain, I don't think we're going to get anywhere, just like that….fat man said all the others did."

"Hmm." Teal'c said as he walked up and looked past her.

"What?" she asked and then turned around when Teal'c didn't say or do anything.

Daniel was standing and looking off in a direction, just staring. They saw nothing beyond him, but he saw, and swore later, it was Merlin standing there in a sunbeam that came through a section of trees. The image faded, going underground.

"Or we could just wait for Daniel to have another one of his visions. Which I am betting he just had." she said.

"Indeed. Tomin."

He looked up and then followed the two as they started after Daniel. Daniel stopped and then looked at a large stone ruin that seemed more like a cover on the ground. He turned to call them and noticed them on the way. Turning back, he used his shovel to tap the top.

"What do you know. It's hollow sounding."

Between the four of them, they all got down and pushed it aside to find there was an underground path.

"I think we are suppose to go down there." Daniel said as he and Teal'c shined their lights.

"Let me guess, another vision?" Vala asked.

"Yes."

"Then we are on the right track." she said. "You first muscles."

Teal'c gave her a look and then slowly entered.

"This is Colonel Carter, we need a A.R.G. in the Asguard core room, now!" she said over the com.

"What are you doing General? Those things spit acid." Mitchell said as he walked up and pulled his Sonic device.

"Trying something."

The Replicator shook violently and then stopped as he stopped using his device.

"That should have made it fall apart. Guess whoever made the program that made this Replicator changed a few things." he said and then looked over his shoulder. "I'm willing to bet that the A.R.G. isn't going to work."

Carter walked over and, after using her Sonic device, she opened the top tray and looked in, finding the wrong computer chip.

"Here's something that doesn't belong. And I doubt he was behind the programming either." she said looking it over. "Very sophisticated."

"Get that man out of here. Confine his ass to quarters and post two people to keep watch." Mitchell ordered as two men came in with A.R.G.'s.

"Okay, so if this doesn't work, what do we do?" Mitchell asked as he took the A.R.G. and aimed it.

"That isn't going to shoot through the shield." Ford said.

"Sam, you drop the shield and then I'm going to fire."

"But if that won't work, then it will get away."

"It's going to figure how to break out soon anyway, right?"

"Eventually." she said as he started making circle movements and tapping the field. "Probably a lot sooner."

"Give me that." the General said as he took the gun and then waved his Sonic device over the gun a few times.

"Whatever you are doing, make it quick. It's now spitting that acid at the shield." Mitchell said urgently.

"This should do it." he said handing it back.

"Wait, you're not…."

"Sam.." Ford said as he pocketed his Sonic Screwdriver and then pulled his gun.

"Shutting it down, now!"

The field dropped and the Replicator stopped moving. Mitchell fired, and was surprised there was a slight kick. The bright blue bolt and wave went through the bug which shuddered for a few moments.

"Dammit! It didn't work, shoot General!"

Ford slowly lowered his gun and walked up as the others started telling him to shoot and asking what he was doing. He raised his cane up and brought it down hard, shattering the Replicator, along with the glass on the stand. Pieces went everywhere, like a powerful firework going off inside a sealed glass bottle.

"That was not what I expected." Ford said as he brushed his coat off and then put away his gun.

"What the hell did you do?" Carter asked.

"Changed the power, made it have a very quick modulation frequency, wider range and cause what should have been a scrambler effect in their processors."

Mitchell looked at the A.R.G. and saw it was completely depleted of power, not to mention the fact the emitter was fried along with a few other components.

"A.R.G. is toast." he said hanging it back to the guard near him. "Okay, one problem solved, miraculously. Can you shut that down now Sam?"

"I don't know." she said as she began working on it again. "The Asguard core was designed to be very user friendly. Even inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., you can look at and use that core without restrictions, but you can't do that with the T.A.R.D.I.S. computer."

"Actually, you can only do so much with that core. Anything that might result in harm to anyone inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. or to her herself, she won't allow."

"We're not dealing with her since she isn't the one infected." Mitchell said coldly. "It would have been easier if we were because Mr. Marrick would have failed."

"Someone must have done something in this program to make it so the Asguard core keeps running. Even though I removed this chip, nothing has changed. The core is still on and was probably programmed to be that way in order to lure the Ori fleet to us."

"Find a way to shut it off. Get K-9…" Mitchell began.

"He's back on Earth with Sally and keeping watch for any Ori ships that get to close to the Solar System." the General said.

"Great. Okay, the Ori fleet has to be already on there way here. We have no choice but to jump into hyperspace and lead them away from Daniel and the others. We'll stop somewhere, disable their ships and then come back when it seems safe. General, to the bridge." Mitchell said and then touched the com. "Marks, get us ready for a hyperspace jump. I don't care what direction, as long as it is away from this planet. Put me in touch with the others on the planet while you are at it. And go to battle stations."

Teal'c went first and then Daniel, followed by Vala and Tomin. It was little surprise they were walking down a stone staircase that was intact. Shining their lights around, they found old tunnels deep underground that had caved in a few times here and there, but for the most part, there was enough to look around.

"Hey guys, this is Mitchell. We're going to have to beam you aboard immediately."

"Wait, you can't! Not yet!" Daniel reported back. "We just found and underground passage that I believe has what we came to get."

"That's nice to hear Daniel, but that ass Marrick activated the Asguard core, we can't shut it down at the moment and a whole horde of Ori vessels should be arriving very soon now." Mitchell stated from the com in the core room. "So, we need to get you out and jump to hyperspace. Once we deal with the ships somewhere else, we'll come back when it looks safe. The General can only protect this ship, not an entire planet that is owned by the enemy as well."

"Well, go on without us and then come back. We'll be just fine."

"Daniel…"

"Seriously, we'll be fine. If need be, we can wait here underground for awhile till you return and call back."

"Marks, get them out of there."

"I am unable to get a lock on them sir. Something in the ground is making it difficult to get an exact lock. They're going to have to come back up unto the open ground."

"You catch that Daniel?"

"Yeah, but it would take us a couple of minutes to get out of here."

"Ori ship on longer range sensors General." Marks said as Ford was looking out the window.

"You all be careful and don't do anything that will alert your presence. We're going to hyperdrive and will be back soon. Marks, get us out of here, now." the General ordered.

"Yes General." he said as the ship left orbit and took off quickly.

"Looks like we can keep looking." Daniel said as he waved his light around. "Let's be careful though and not cause a cave in if at all possible, hmm?"

They walked through a couple of archways and ended up at a caved in spot.

"What do you think muscles?" she asked as they were all looking at the area with flashlights.

Teal'c reached into a vest pocket and pulled a C-4 block that had a pull tag on it.

"Wait! Whoa T! You can't do that! We have no idea how stable this tunnel is!"

"Shall be turn back then Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Ah…" he said shining his light around and seeing no other direction to go. "Bombs away."

Several dozen light years out from the planet, they dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere. Ford quickly raised the shields of the T.A.R.D.I.S. around the ship quickly.

"Marks?" Mitchell asked.

"Several Ori ships are on the long range scanners. They haven't noticed where we came out of hyperspace yet." he said a bit confused.

"Must be the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield." Ford said as he tapped his chin with the cane. "Could be a damping side effect from the Asguard core that integrated with her."

"Then we should go back to the planet if they can't find us." Mitchell said.

"No. Even if they can't find us, they'd still be able to shoot the planet if they noticed any of our people down there. They could use them as hostages to make us surrender."

"Good point. We stay away from the planet, it may look like we left and took everyone with us, after finding whatever it was we were there for." Mitchell said.

"Right. Or so we hope that ends up being the case." Ford said.

Teal'c placed the C-4 and pulled the tab. A circular device on top with little lights began spinning around, signaling it was ready. They all got back near the entrance, just in case as Teal'c pulled the detonator out. There a loud explosion and a lot of dust, but no further cave ins thankfully. As the dust began to settle, they quickly went moved through the opening into another chamber. It was just like the area outside, vines of roots growing from the walls and other different parts along with parts of the ceiling scattered on the floor and parts of the walls. They were all looking around with their lights, but Teal'c found a large box like object with a small dome on top, partially covered by a cave in near a far wall.

"Daniel Jackson."

"You find something?" he asked walking up quickly.

"Indeed."

Daniel looked as did everyone else at where all their lights eventually pointed.

"This is it." he stated as he and Teal'c began removing the stones.

"Oh really. Are you absolutely sure this time?" Vala asked. "You weren't back on Dakara."

"Because on Dakara, I did get any visions." he said. "Trust me, this is it."

Landry looked down at the gate as SG-3 and the Prior came through. Reynolds was carrying the staff with him as he exited last and then the gate shut down. Not even bothering with the infirmary check, mostly because he figured the Prior would refuse, Landry had him placed in a room. The room had a D-4 on the door, which opened to show two guards standing outside. Landry had waited a good ten minutes before deciding to come talk to the man. The Prior was standing and looking at the wall when he entered.

"You demonstrate great courage in facing me in person, General."

"Courage is only required when facing that which you fear." Landry stated.

The Prior smiled, but Landry didn't see it.

"The flames of ignorance burn without pain. Beware the power, or it will consume you before you know."

"You can skip the fire and brimstone story." he said walking up to the man's side and then walking in front of him. "If you are here to tell me that you're finally coming after Earth, I already know."

"It is not too late. Allow me to deliver the message to your world, that Origin is the way to salvation, and you will all be spared."

Landry chuckled lightly.

"I have to tell you, even if I did let you have your say, I don't think my world is going to listen. We have many different religions on this planet and most of them conflict with each other. So, even if you gave your message to everyone, most of them wouldn't listen and many others would either kill or try to kill you."

"Then you are all doomed for not heeding my warning."

"That may be so, but I doubt it. However, if we fail to protect this planet, it won't be from you that it happens."

"I would not be so sure." the Prior said as Landry walked past him.

"Oh really? What took you so long? Earth has to be the most densely populated planet in the galaxy. What are you guys waiting for?" he asked with a wave of his hand as he walked back in front of him. "Oh sure, you've tried to warn us…a couple, maybe several times now. But come on, you can do better than that can't you? We've been a tremendous pain in your proverbial backside. You really don't expect me to believe that you've been saving the best for last, do you? That would be so cliché, as a good friend of mine you say if he was here. You don't seem like the cliché type however."

Seeing the Prior not saying anything, he was surprised.

"What's wrong? You guys are never speechless."

The Prior only looked at him with the only eye he had.

"I'll tell you want I think." he said raising a finger. "I say this move, reeks of desperation. You're all not that sure that it's a slam dunk."

"You're defenses are no match for the might of the Ori, which shall rain down apocalypse upon…"

"Right." he said as he walked around the man. "Newsflash buddy. The Ori are dead. Got a call from some friends who say that the flames of Celestis have gone out. I don't understand what that really means, but from a former Ori worshipper of yours, he says that isn't a good thing. We managed to kill them. Send a weapon through that Supergate of yours, along with a injured Adria from what I heard. It was created by an ex-Ancient to destroy the Ori. And it worked. These beings you called Gods, the ones who lied to you, manipulated you, for their own power hungry selfish reasons, are gone. And everything you think you're doing in their name is entirely without meaning, as it has been since it started."

"I was wrong." the Prior said as he looked at Landry, who was inches from him on his right. "You are not courageous General. You, are without reason. Your planet will burn in all the depths of darkness."

"Right. We'll see about that. There is one thing I know for sure though. If we end up all going to hell, you're coming right along with us."

The Prior held his head up high as he believed otherwise.

"You can burst into flames like the last Prior here if you like." he said and then headed for the door. "Oh, one other thing you should think about. We killed one of you guys. And from what I understand, a few more as well when we managed to blow up several of your ships. Where was all that Ori might and power then, hmm?"

The door closed as he walked out quickly, not giving the Prior a chance to say anything.

"That shield is something else General." Marks said. "They still haven't noticed us. And one of the ships was just a light year away moments ago."

"We're not cloaked are we?" Mitchell asked.

"No sir."

"Do it then."

"But that might get their attention."

"That's the point. We don't want them going back to the planet to see if we are there. And if they don't find us, then obviously we are hiding really, really good."

"Wait, can we cloak and have the shield at the same time General?" Marks asked.

"Give it a try. I don't think the shield will drop."

The cloak was engaged and Ford reported the shields were still around them.

"They notice anything?" Mitchell asked.

"Looks like they might have sir. Two ships are headed this way, but it could be also part of their search pattern. They were headed this way to begin with, by my calculations, five minutes ago."

"Could be either or. Alright, we'll wait and see. If they start flying by, we'll drop the cloak and fire. If not and they attack, we drop it and fire."

"And if they are about to run into us?" Marks asked.

"We move out of the way, and then see what happens like I just said."

"Yes sir."

"Sam, any luck on your end?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to find out what was all on this chip that is making it so we can't turn the core off. If it wasn't for the fact Rodney couldn't be behind this and K-9 is still at home, I'd say either of them would be behind it. Forcibly doing it I mean."

"What about Rodney's sister?"

"It's possible, but we wouldn't know until we got back to find out." she said. "However, I doubt it. This was done very quickly by someone who had a very complex understanding of Asguard technology and the Replicators. It took us about a day to finally decide and get ready to leave on this mission. This was cooked up very quickly."

"I see. Let me know if anything changes."

"I could work faster if I had help."

"He's staying here to watch the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sam, sorry. We could be attacked any moment."

"Alright, Carter out."

Daniel brushed the dust off the box as it was now fully extracted.

"Daniel, for goodness sake, stop fussing over the damned thing and just open it!" she stated as she pushed the lid open before he could stop her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said as he tried and failed to stop her.

The lid opened, but nothing came out or happened and the inside was relatively empty, save for what looked like complex circuitry on the bottom.

"What was suppose to happen?" Tomin asked.

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure it had to be turned on first." Daniel said with relief.

"Maybe it could also be broken." Vala suggested.

"That would be wonderful then wouldn't it? We came all this way to find what we needed, with the visions I had, and it doesn't work." he said sarcastically. "Somehow, I don't think that is the case."

"It is also possible the power source has been depleted." Teal'c stated.

"Now see, that is more likely. That we can fix. Or Sam and Ford anyway." Daniel said. "However…."

"It is millions of years old. But then, so is Atlantis and she survived on three ZPM's all that time underwater." Vala said.

"I think it just needs to be turned on."

"Then turn it on then."

He closed the lid and looked at the top.

"I think, it has something to do with these symbols." he said brushing the dome off. "They look like buttons."

He pushed one and the room around them rumbled.

"Perhaps we should examine it more closely on the surface." Teal'c stated.

"Good idea!" Vala said as the four of them grabbed the corners and got out quickly.

Once outside, they could see the device better and heard more cave-ins happening in the tunnel.

"Sir, they are powering up weapons and headed for us. Others ships are on the way." Marks said.

"Drop the cloak and prepare to fire."

"Wait!" Ford said as he went back in to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What do you mean wait? Is there a problem with the shield?" he asked and then looked at Marks. "Is the Asguard beam weapons ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay…" Ford said as he came out and linked a laptop to Mark's console. "Here is a schematic I was able to get from scanning their ships. Fire at these places. It will disable their weapons and hyperdrive systems."

"You wanting prisoners?" Mitchell asked.

"No, I want to avoid killing people who don't know they are being deceived. They obviously can't harm us, so we have no reason to blow them away. We disable, get back to Daniel, who I hope has found the Ark, use it in whatever way it takes, and then the Ori will see we are not the enemy."

"Okay." Mitchell said with a shrug. "I'm all for saving lives, as long as it doesn't involve us loosing ours for no reason."

"They can't get through the shield. What's to worry about?"

The shield outside the ship flared lightly, but they felt no impact. Marks dropped the cloak as two more ships arrived and started to fire at them as well. Four ships now pounded away at them, doing nothing. Three beams later, one ship was drifting. Another three, another drifter. The next one didn't maneuver out of the way in time and also became a drifter. The last one avoid two of the blast and one more the next time Marks fired, but it had been enough and the ship was tilting as she floated away damaged.

Daniel was looking at the symbols on top while the other three were resting from having to run and carry the heavy object up the stairs before it caved in with them inside. He blew off more dust and brushed more away as he tried to read it. Teal'c was trying to get hold of the Odyssey, just in case they were already back.

"I guess we are still alone." Vala said.

"Indeed. We will have to make camp where…"

A energy blast slammed into his back dropping him to his knees and then to the ground unconscious.

"Teal'c!" Daniel yelled and then got down quickly with the other two as more blast from Ori lance weapons came at them.

Vala quickly turned her gun firing back as did Daniel. Tomin, having lost his weapon, picked up a rock as he hid behind a fallen log. Between firing back at the approaching enemy, the two looked at Teal'c in hopes he would get up soon. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Seeing as they had more troops coming at them than ammo, and Teal'c was still in the open, along with the box, they tossed their weapons aside and surrendered.

More ships came and were doing a bit better job of avoiding taking hits. Marks barely managed to avoid one ship that tried to ram into them. After disabling those three ships and not finding any more on the radar at the moment, they started back towards the planet. That didn't work out though as they picked up more ships headed their way moments later.

Teal'c awoke some hours later and felt pain in his back. It wasn't extremely great and thankfully not disabling, but he was able to grab one of the Ori lance weapons left behind to use as a walking stick. He tried calling for the three, but didn't hear anyone respond. He tried calling the Odyssey as well, but still got nothing. There was several bodies of dead Ori troops around but not of the rest of their group. Figuring they were captured, he decided to go towards the city they knew was on the planet, after taking a Tretonin shot. Thankful that he ended up wearing the special vest with the Adamantium inserts, he set off.

Five Ori scout ships came back to the city, with three prisoners. They flew over the very thin water line that surrounded the City of Celetis and landed inside a hanger. With two men to each person, after removing their items and other belongings, plus Daniel's glasses, all three of them were taken to a dungeon area with metal bar doors and brick walls. Vala and Tomin were next to each other, but could not see each other because of the walls. Daniel was taken to a cell in a different location. After being literally tossed into the cell, the men left to stand against the wall outside, but the doors weren't closed yet. Daniel rolled over slowly in pain as the Prior he met back when he was showed the wall of fire, came into the cell.

"Oh god, not you." he muttered.

"Your Gods cannot save you now, Daniel Jackson."

"Actually, that's just a statement of general dissatisfaction." he said rolling away. "I wasn't praying."

Teal'c had already left the forest sometime ago, and was eating a power bar he had in his pocket as he walked through snow on top of a mountain he had to crossover. As he crested a ridge, he looked out, still walking, seeing he had a long way to go. And the Odyssey still hadn't responded to his calls. Despite being fatigued, and the incredible view, even with the temptation to take pictures, he continued on. Finally, some hours later, he got to the top of a cliff and saw his destination on the horizon.

In a cell nearby, Tomin was on a crude bed, whither in pain as a young bald Prior was standing by the closed door, inside, and holding his glowing staff as he stared at Tomin. Even when he begged for mercy, it was not granted and the pain was increased. Vala was in the cell near his, sitting against the wall holding onto the bars as a Prior was holding a glowing staff in her cell. She kept hearing the same words over and over and over again.

"Enim lupin purnum pravus intus."

Daniel also heard the words and was curdled up into a ball on the floor of his cell, in pain as well, but not crying out as the words were chanted over and over again. He refused to give in and scream unless it got really bad.

"Dammit!" Mitchell yelled as another ship went drifting off. "How many of these damned ships did they make?!"

"They've been plotting revenge for a very long time Mitchell. And they have managed to subdue this galaxy, and possibly more. Though I'm thinking not." the General said.

They watched the shield get skimmed by a ship as it tried to ram into them. The ship took a lot of damage, but they didn't even though their ship rumbled from the impact.

"Is there any way to find out how many of these ships they have? This is getting redundant and the rest of our team could be in trouble."

"I scanned and there is another seven or eight on the way, excluding the five we are dealing with." he said as Mark's disabled another one. "Sorry, four we are dealing with."

"I can count. This is impossible. We've disabled like 30 ships in the last several hours!" he said waving a hand. "And we haven't even gotten close to getting back to the planet!"

"Mitchell, they are alive." he said gently grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. Doesn't help me stop worrying. Look, obviously the T.A.R.D.I.S. is more than capable of handling things herself, so go help Sam shut that core off."

"Okay." he said tossing his cane into the T.A.R.D.I.S. before walking off.

"Have someone check on Mr. Marrick. If he becomes difficult, have him zatted and then put back in the brig."

Vala was taken from the cell and brought by two Priors to a open room. It wasn't huge, but not overly small either. There was a table, with one leg holding it up, and the Ark on it. A few feet away from the table was a couple of stone slanted square pillars with fires on them, to either side and in the corners at the back, where a large wall of fire was present with the Ori symbol inside. Letting go of her, right near the round table, they bowed and then backed off. She glanced at them as they left, then looked to see the windows on the wall near the fire showed the outside of the city. When the fire started changing, it got her attention quickly. Especially after a particular person stepped out.

"Hmm, so this is where you are." Vala muttered.

Adria only smiled. She had a reddish dress, that was close to her body, along with a open length coat that was blood red. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she looked like she was on fire, but wasn't burning.

Three more ships were sent coasting away disabled as they tried once again to enter hyperspace. Only they were stopped as another ship dropped out and fired at them instantly. It did nothing, as figured, but stopped them from jumping.

"Good to see you, Mother. Or should I call you Vala?" Adria asked as she walked around Vala. Her voice had a deep echo to it as she spoke. "I believe you renounced our blood the last time I saw you."

"Well, seems you have no blood left to speak of." Vala said with a small smile. "Aren't you at all hot like that, or did you go straight to hell and then get send back here for being too evil?"

"I see you still have your sense of humor. I can take that and your Immortality away." she said with a smirk as she kept walking. "As you probably have expected, the weapon that Merlin created did work as intended. The Ori are gone, completely destroyed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Somehow, you and your simple human friends…"

"One of them isn't human anymore…"

"Ah yes, the General, as I believe he likes being called. He's some alien called a Time Lord now. Very powerful mind and ship he has. No match for me however."

"You haven't seen his ship."

"A ship is a ship, no matter how powerful. Even I will admit that your ship is currently wrecking havoc on my fleet. But it is no matter. They will eventually fail and be destroyed, even if it means when they return here for you."

Vala grunted as she looked at her hands as Adria kept pacing around her and the table.

"All those ascended beings were totally wiped out."

"You don't seem to care that they are gone."

"Why should I? With them gone, I have all that power they left behind. All that power from worshiping goes straight to me. It's really sad though that this device can't be used to help me in your galaxy and the many others to make them believe in the Ori, or I should say, me." she said lightly tapping the box. "It would be much more….humane. So much better than having to kill people. The dead can't give me more power. But then again, it is not as much fun though as making people believe or die, don't you think so?"

"I'm not wanting to give you any ideas, nor do I have any myself. But why can't you use the Ark?"

"It's just not the same. People need to be convinced to see me for what I really am."

"Oh, a spoiled brat with a god complex?"

"Now Mother, that was just plain rude." she said with a small laugh.

"The Ark can only be programmed to make people believe what is true."

"Once the Ancients have been destroyed, I will be a being of unchallengeable power, worshipped by all those beneath me. That is a true God by any definition, wouldn't you say?"

"Um…no." she said as she placed both hands on top of the Ark and smiled. "Worship through slavery, threats and lies is not the makings of a God. I learned that by watching the Goa'uld you know. You're not that much different. Just got a bit more power, but for all the same wrong reasons."

Teal'c saw the city ahead and continued walking. The once watery area was now muddy as most of the water had disappeared. It hindered his walking enough to be annoying, but not enough to stop him.

"Marks, just get us the hell back to that planet! We'll fight there no matter the out come!"

He blasted another ship and flew past two more, hitting the hyperspace jump before another attack could stop them.

"We'll reach the planet in five minutes. Six ships were following us when we jumped sir."

"Sam, General, forget the core! Get up here!"

"What's going on?" Ford asked.

"New plan. You're going to go down and help Daniel and the others get that device, unless they have found it already and then you'll help them get it working. We'll hold off the ships while you do so."

"How many ships we talking?" Carter asked.

"Six."

"This ship can't survive six ships, even if all the power was diverted from everything to the shields." she said.

"We're going to have to make do after taking a few out. Now get up here! That's the orders!"

"I don't like this plan." he muttered as they walked away quickly.

"Once the six ships are dealt with, you get down there and then get back here as quickly as possible." she said as she pulled her T.A.R.D.I.S. cell phone. "If you're not back, I'll call her to come to us. With or without you."

"Works for me."

Teal'c entered the city, finding no people walking around and no resistance of any sort. His problem now was finding out where to go from there. Glancing around, he figured the biggest building, near the center of the city, was probably his best bet.

"Why do you even need to take on the Ancients? You can just stay here and keep deceiving these people for the rest of their lives. You have plenty of them to keep at this for the rest of eternity." Vala said as she leaned on the box. "Seriously, can't you be happy with what you have? My own mother used to tell me, 'Vala, happiness is not something you can buy', or in my case, steal. But the point is…"

"But they are a threat to me!" Adria stated forcefully enough that Vala backed away.

"They don't care about you. They saw the Ori as a threat and did nothing about that. We lowly humans had to do it ourselves."

"That is what you are expected to believe. They gave you the means to destroy the Ori and you succeeded. They will stop at nothing to destroy me as well. I will not rest until they are all wiped from existence! And that includes anyone that stands in my way!"

"I really wish you hadn't inherited my determination." she muttered.

Adria looked away a moment and then walked back up to the wall. She disappeared as the wall became inflamed again. And then it went away leaving the still glowing Ori symbol. Vala raised a eyebrow in confusion and then turned hearing a low rumbling noise. The domed panel on the Ark glowed where the symbols were for a moment and then shut off.

"Strange."

Landry came down as the alarms were going off and the Iris was covering the un-active Stargate.

"Sir, long range sensors report that seven Ori ships have exited hyperspace in our solar system." Walter stated. "I have Colonel Ellis for you."

He looked up at a screen above him as Walter switched the Colonel on. Ellis was on the Apollo in high orbit above the Earth.

"General, we have visual confirmation of the enemy contacts. They appear to be holding position sir."

"For the moment?"

"Yes sir. Do you have any idea why that might be sir? The weapons platform in Antarctica is incapable of defending the planet against seven Ori ships."

"So, why are they waiting still then you mean?" he asked.

"Yes sir. You think SG-1 has something to do with it?"

"I don't know. Could be the Ancients up there fighting against them and we don't see it. Could be they aren't willing to sacrifice another Prior, or they are checking our defenses. Whatever they are doing, just be glad they are giving us a little more time."

"Sir, given how seriously outgunned we are, I don't see how a little more time helps. Besides suddenly seeing the Ancients come save our asses or the Asguard, though highly unlikely, what else could save us?"

"SG-1 has come through in the past many times Colonel. They'll show up soon and pull us out of the fire before we get burned."

"I sure hope that is the case sir."

They dropped out in high orbit of the planet, and so did those six ships. Six beams slammed into the rear of the ship, but did nothing as expected other than rumble the ship slightly. Marks spun the ship around as they kept being targeted and fired back, not even bothering to move the ship out of the way. Carter and Ford entered the bridge seeing the battle happening. He quickly entered to check on the T.A.R.D.I.S. as Carter took the position to Mitchell's right.

"We've got two, count that three ships out of action." Mitchell said. "Someone start scanning for our people please."

"Teal'c, Daniel and Vala are in the city." Carter said. "There's to much interference to beam them out, even if we weren't fighting. And there is a massive power reading down there. It could be a super weapon or…."

"The Ori?" Mitchell asked. "If our weapon…"

"It didn't fail. Adria took over the power, she had to have. After ascending, where else could she go but back to this galaxy. All that worshipping energy is going straight into her." Ford said as he came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "The energy readings I get from her scanners show it to be the same as other ascended beings."

"And how did you get a scan of a ascended being?" Carter asked.

"Mom. She came by one day and I just pushed the right buttons. I was surprised I wasn't stopped. But then again, she probably wasn't able to as well." he said thinking. "Whatever the case, there is one person down there with a lot of power."

"Too much for us to withstand?" Mitchell asked as the last ship was hit and started drifting.

"We're still here. Obviously, Adria is limited." Ford said with a small smile. "Hurray for us."

"There is two more ships coming sir. It's now or never." Marks said.

"I need one minute." Ford said as he went back in.

"You've got just over General." Marks said.

Daniel was practically asleep, mostly from fatigue of the torture, which wasn't physical for once, but sure felt like it. He was trying to enjoy the fact he wasn't being bothered or tortured again when he barely heard a voice.

"It's not over yet." Merlin's voice said. "Don't give up."

"You're not Merlin." he muttered.

"I'm here to help you."

"Then help me." he said in a small voice.

"You must find the strength."

It took much more effort than he wanted, but he managed to slowly turn over from on the floor and sit up.

"No. No. Not happening. I've had it. To tired, to old, to tortured at this moment." he said holding his sides. "I'm not in the mood for your games either. You're also not a figment of my imagination nor are you Merlin. You'd have to be Morgan Le Fay."

"You're delirious."

"Merlin died. He didn't ascend. Now either stop this idiocy or I'm going back to sleep. I can see through your disguise anyway, I don't see why the rest of the Ancients haven't."

The glowing figure of Merlin changed to show her instead, sitting on the floor against the wall, glowing brightly.

"You were once ascended. You know how complicated things can be. Interfering with the lower planes is not allowed."

"And yet, Ford sees his parents every so often." he muttered. "And yes, I know your stupid rules. I broke them by helping lower planes many times. Helping me is forbidden and letting me know you're helping me is even worse."

"I did it once and they stopped me. I was exiled for it."

"And yet, here you are." he said lying on his back.

"Merlin saw the Ori for what they were. He knew they had to be stopped. I was the one who prevented him from doing it the first time."

"And yet, you kept him alive. Helped us find him." he said tiredly.

"I realized he was right."

"The Ori were going to destroy the Ancients. Now, whether they want to admit it or not, we saved their asses. That right there means that they should do something for us in return." he said looking at her.

"I believe that as well."

"Then why am I still here? Sitting in a moldy old cell in pain?"

"I've done all I can."

"I'm going back to sleep then." he said rolling over slowly. "Unless you actually are going to do something, or are you going to go over the rules?"

"I'm alone. She's too powerful for me."

"That figures." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Adria did take the power as we suspected."

"Yes, she took their mantle very quickly. All their collective power is hers. She has no equal and no one to stop her."

"You can't take it away from her?"

"I have been able to distract her, that is all. I've helped you when you needed me. And I promise you Daniel, I've done all I can."

He grunted and tried to go back to the blissful peace of sleep.

"Daniel, you need only to use the Ark on one Prior. The crystals in their staffs are linked to one another. It's how the Doci communicates with all at once. If you can turn just one Prior, Adria's power will be greatly diminished."

"And how am I suppose to do that in here?" he asked rolling over slowly. "Are you going to…"

She smiled and slowly vanished away.

"Open the door for me?" he said with a grunt. "I guess not."

He looked up seeing a Prior in a silver robe walk up to his door.

"You know what, just kill me and get it over with." he muttered as he turned away.

What he didn't notice, mostly because he didn't have his glasses, was that this Prior was black, but also was carrying a troop lance weapon and not a staff.

"I cannot kill you Daniel Jackson. You are my friend and brother."

"Teal'c?" he asked surprised.

Vala left the room, seeing as Adira didn't come back and managed to knock out a couple of guards before they could sound any alarms or even fight back. Quickly finding the keys, she went to get Tomin. It took going through three keys to find the right one however.

"Tomin, Tomin, it's Vala." she said lightly smacking his arm. "No, come on."

She lifted him slowly to a sitting position as he kept shivering in pain.

"Listen Tomin. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." she said holding his face with one hand.

He blinked through pain as she hid tears.

"Can you pull yourself together?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good, now I need you to help me find Daniel." she said as she barely held back tears.

"I'm right here."

They both jumped and she sat back quickly as they noticed Daniel and Teal'c both standing there outside the doorway.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"I don't feel very good." Tomin said.

"Neither do I." Daniel said as he wiped his eyes. "Let's find the Ark and get this over with."

Between Daniel and Vala, they both helped Tomin to his feet and then walked out with him leaning on their shoulders. Vala took them to the room as quickly as possible as she explained all that happened before Adria left.

"Something really important must have came up because she just left and then I decided to find you two." Vala said as they entered the room. "But, after she left, there was seven symbols on the Ark glowing."

"It was Morgan." Daniel said as he looked at the Ark.

"Is she here helping? If she is, I don't understand why…"

"Which seven?" he asked as Teal'c stood off to one side and watched the way into the room.

"Um…you don't expect me to remember?"

Daniel looked at her appallingly while Tomin rolled his eyes behind her.

"Of course I expect you to remember! Our lives depend on it! The fate of the galaxy, no, the universe depends on it! She practically handed you the code to activate this thing!"

"They weren't glowing that long! There was just a bright light and when I turned around…"

"Which ones?!"

"Um…one over here, two here, two there and two over there."

"Right. Any order to them?"

"No, all at once."

"Of course. It couldn't be something easy for us."

"Someone is coming." Teal'c stated.

"Great." Daniel muttered as he got behind the Ark. "Only seven symbols?"

"Yes. Can't you just guess?"

"No." he said thinking. "Um, maybe it's a particular word. The symbols look like letters, but without my glasses…"

"Daniel!"

"Okay, verimas is truth in Ancient." he said as he pushed the symbols.

"Guess that's not it." she said after the lit up symbols turned off.

Tomin turned to look as the Prior that was torturing Daniel slowly walked down the hallway. Teal'c fired the lance as the man entered, only for it to do nothing and then he was tossed into the wall near the entrance. Tomin tried rushing the man, only to be tossed back by the wave of his other hand.

"I still can't get the shields up sir." Marks said as people were rushing all over the ship to try and figure out the different glitches that were going on. "Weapons are barely functioning."

"What the hell is going on?" Mitchell asked as the lights dimmed and then came back up. "General?!"

"Nothing is happening in the T.A.R.D.I.S. She's functioning normally." he shouted.

"We've got systems all over the ship failing and coming back online." Carter reported. "Hyperdrive is completely offline. It will take a couple of hours to reinitialize the system."

"What about the core?" Mitchell asked.

"It's offline as well. The ZPM is slowly running out of power along with the rest of the ship." she stated.

"Is this some sort of new weapon?" Mitchell asked.

"No weapon I know of." Carter stated. "It would effect the T.A.R.D.I.S…"

"Sam?"

"It's not a weapon." she said.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"She can't effect the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's a living entity of its own with much more power than she has. Adria can't do anything to her, but she can effect this ship."

"But we're not being crushed like a tin can."

"No, but we can't do anything either now that she's slowly killing the ship."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is putting out more energy than she should be." Ford shouted. "She must be trying to stop Adria's influence, but can only do so much."

"We should have stayed away from the planet." Mitchell muttered. "This is my fault."

"Blaming yourself from something you…"

"Couldn't foresee? I know the drill Sam. Marks, get this ship moving away from the planet. Whatever speed you can give me."

"The enemy ship is in the way sir."

"Right now, I don't care."

The Prior quickly got down on his knees as the wall lit up suddenly behind the two. They turned to look as Adria stepped out and Tomin slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"It's over. You can't win. Your friends on the ship will soon die. As powerful as your precious General's ship is, it can't keep me from destroying the ship and everyone on it for long. There is only one path. The power and glory of Origin. Choose now." she said lifting her hands. "Me, or death?"

Daniel looked at Vala and she saw in his eyes, he figured it out, or something out, which she hoped was the way to activate the Ark. Teal'c slowly sat up as he noticed the two silently communicating with simple facial movements. Vala slowly turned and walked away from the table.

"Adria, I'm sorry. I really wish things could have been different."

"Me too."

"You inherited my good looks." Vala said as she lightly heard Daniel pushing symbols. "We could have had so much fun terrorizing the men together. But that isn't going to happen now. We obviously are never going to agree."

"I see."

"Are you going to kill me now? Or kill them first and make me watch in hopes that I change my mind?"

Teal'c lifted the staff and aimed it as Daniel finished hitting all the symbols. The Ark made a noise and Adria turned to look at him. With a jerk, he was tossed to the corner of the room opposite of Teal'c. Vala looked as Daniel was tossed hard into the wall and rushed over to check on him. Teal'c quickly fired, blowing the one leg off before he or the weapons was affected. The table tiled forward slowly as Daniel sat up with Vala's help. The box hit the ground as everyone watched and then opened in the Prior's face. Light exploded from the Ark, engulfing him as the others looked away. The light was so bright it shined out of the city and into space. Priors on other planets lowered their books as they looked at their shining staffs as the head Prior was influenced by the Ark.

"Power levels are returning to normal!" Carter shouted. "And the power levels on the planet are dropping!"

"All systems are returning to normal sir!" Marks said. "The enemy ships have stopped firing!"

"Raise shields! General…"

Everyone on the bridge turned as they heard the doors close and the winding and grinding noise next.

The box closed seconds later as the light went away.

"No!" Adria yelled. "You can't take away my power!"

"I think we just did." Vala said as she noticed the Prior crying.

"You will all burn in the fires of eternal damnation!" she shouted.

Her words were drowned out as the wind picked up, making everyone back away as a grinding and winding noise filled the air. Even the Prior moved to the right, near Teal'c as the noise crested and then slowly faded away. Adria cried out in anger as she looked at the bright blue box sitting there in the doorway. Her scream were met with silence as they listened and waited for the door to open. A curse was heard as they heard someone fall inside.

"Not what I expected." Daniel muttered as the door finally opened.

"Damn, I broke my nose again!" Ford said as he walked out slowly and held a hanky to his face. "I can't believe I slipped on my own cane. Oh hey guys. You four look well. Why is the Prior crying?"

"You will be the first victim I shall kill with my bare hands!"

He looked up finally seeing Adria in the room with them. She slowly walked around the fallen table, still with fire on her body.

"Hello Adria. I must say, you were doing a good job of keeping me from coming." he said leaning on his cane as the other four slowly got to their feet. "Why'd you stop? Did you just want to kill me in person?"

"She lost her powers." Daniel said. "We used the Ark on a Prior and…"

She lifted her hand only to get it smacked very harshly by his cane, breaking bones that she fixed with her powers as he spoke.

"Give it up Adria, we win. I had my people spare your fleet because life is precious. And I'm willing to let you go if you just accept that you've lost. Use your power for something good. You'd be surprised at how much it changes a person. Your mother is a perfect example of that."

She quickly reached out to kill him, only to start screaming loudly as a bright light came from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Everyone had to look away as it got so bright it engulfed the room. Her screams died away slowly moments later and then there was a bang noise from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S as the light went away.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he saw Adria on her knees before Ford, crying and without flames on her.

"She tried to attack me Daniel, and paid for it. She's normal, mortal. Like everyone else, time will eventually take her life from her." he said slowly.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. took her ascension away?"

"Yep." he said looking at her kneeling form. "That the Ark?"

"Indeed."

Ford picked it up and then waved for them to go ahead. After he went back inside and set the Ark down, he went back out.

"You have killed many people, for all the wrong reasons. And even after realizing the truth behind what the Ori were, you took their power to use for your own purposes and kept the whole worship thing going. Now that everyone knows the truth, you'll likely be killed. Probably burned alive like you have many others. You have a choice though. Stay here, or come with us." he said holding out his hand.

"Ford, what are you doing?" Daniel asked from his side.

"She's a lot like me. Was used and then even after learning the truth, kept using that power."

"You two are very different. She kept using that power."

"Power corrupts Daniel. She'll never be able to atoned for what she's done." he said looking back at her with his hand still out. "But like Tomin, me and Teal'c, she can change and try to help others out instead of causing more harm. Vala changed and Adria technically has part of Vala in her, besides genetics."

"I refuse your charity!" she shouted as she stood and smacked his hand away. "I may have lost my armies and my power, but I can ascend again. It may take me many years to regain my powers, but once I do, I will come after you, your friends, and your family! You will pay for this! Even if it takes me…."

Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Tomin weren't surprised at her anger and the venom in her words. However, Daniel saw Ford's eyes change when she mentioned family. She stopped speaking when cold metal was pressed hard against her forehead. Backing away only made her fall over the broken table onto her back, and the metal was still against her forehead hard enough she was grimacing in pain.

"If you're not going to change, then you are better off dead!"

Daniel quickly grabbed the barrel as Ford pulled back the hammer.

"Ford, don't do this. You aren't that person anymore. Her threats are useless. There is no where for her to go. The people here will deal with her. You'll regret this later.."

"No, I won't." he said with more venom in his voice than Adria had towards him. "I was wrong. She doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Ford?"

He slowly looked to his right.

"Let her go. For me."

"She is not worth it General." Teal'c said as he placed a hand on Ford's shoulder.

"Let's go home, hey?" Daniel said as he slowly pulled the barrel away.

Seeing his eyes change and his stance go back to being relaxed, Daniel let go. He quickly gave the gun a twirl, smacking her in the forehead with the bottom of the handle. She was unconscious instantly with a small amount of blood coming from where he hit her. Putting his gun away, they all started into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Mia clementai denar esto." the Prior cried on his knees.

"What did he say?" Vala asked.

"He said, have mercy. I was blind, but now I see." Tomin said.

"Forgive me…" the Prior said.

"Now that you know the truth, change things with the people for the better. Help them and yourself to atone for your sins. That is all I can tell you." Ford said.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. took off a few seconds later, leaving him alone crying on his knees still.

"What was the word you put in Daniel?" Vala asked as Ford was working on the console.

"It was Origin."

"Is your arm broken Daniel?" Ford asked, not looking away from what he was doing.

"No, but it hurts a lot."

"Vala…" he said pointing at a now open circle.

She pulled a hand device out and started using it on Daniel's arm.

"How'd you figure it out?" she asked.

"It was something Adria said. The Ancient version of the word also means truth in older dialects. I guess the Alteran that built it thought it was ironic."

"Must have." Ford said as they landed. "We're back on the Odyssey."

"I believe the correct response is, thank god."

"Very appropriate Teal'c." Ford said as he opened the door. "Tomin, I think you'll be back to your old position before you know it. But for the right reasons. Used properly, the Book of Origin can lead to enlightenment. Just remember to tell people what really happened and what the Ori were really doing."

"I will." he said as they left the ship last.

Daniel quickly told them what transpired, as did Teal'c and Vala while Sam and Ford hooked cables from the T.A.R.D.I.S., to the ship inside the engine room. The whole process took about an hour, but they got it working right. Power flickered across the entire ship as it slowly dematerialized and then ended up above the Earth near the other Daedalus class ship, shortly after the Colonel had talked to Landry. Landry called Janet and she called Sam right after that conversation. Knowing the time difference, Ford made sure they ended up back in their galaxy a few minutes after that conversation, just in case an attack was about to take place, in order to be there to help prevent it. With the Ori ships not moving, nor responding to hails, the T.A.R.D.I.S. was quickly disconnected and they dropped in inside the gate room. SG-1, with the Priors staff and the Ark, came into the room where the Prior was being held.

"Ah, it is you."

"Yes, it is me." Ford said taking the staff from Teal'c and giving it to the man. "Before you decide to kill me and then everyone here, I want you to see something. After that, you may do what you wish."

"Very well."

Daniel pushed the necessary symbols and then opened the lid as he tilted the box. Light shown forth from it yet again as the Prior's staff lit up. After a few moments, the light went away and Daniel closed the box. The Prior spoke the same words that the other Prior had as he cried in shame on his knees. Tomin took him and they were both transported from the Odyssey to one of the Ori ships. From there, they went home.

Mr. Marrick got into serious trouble for undermining the mission, as did a few other members of the I.O.A. Ford wasn't the only person that yelled at them for pulling that stunt without telling them about it. Jack and the President went at them as well. Only Marrick was fired, as they put all the blame on him. The rest of the I.O.A. apologized.

Before he left, Tomin was Vala's room with his armor from before on, minus the helmet.

"You're going to make a great leader." Vala said.

"Before, when I was being tortured by the Prior, the teachings of Origin gave me the strength I needed." he said while still looking in the mirror with a depressed look. He set his sword down and then sat besides her. "There are still so many things about it that mean a great deal to me."

"I don't doubt that there is great morality and wisdom in it. I heard Ford telling you something about the book when we were on the ship."

"He is not as evil as we were told. Instead of destroying all those ships and everyone onboard, he made his people spare them. There is a story in the Book of Origin similar to that. Except it was a town instead of ships."

"That's the makings of a great leader. Or so I hear. Oh, I suggest you get rid of the burning people alive bit. And throw in some colored pictures."

Tomin chuckled lightly.

"You know, there is a question I have wanted to ask you for awhile now, but I haven't." he said slowly. "Because I fear I know the answer. But now that I am leaving and not coming back…"

"I don't exactly know where my place is…" she said with tears in her eyes. "But I hope it is here. I'm sorry Tomin."

He gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I know I can never make up for the things I have done. But I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life trying."

"I know." she said moving closer to him as she gave him a hug. "So am I."

"I know I was the one who found it." Daniel said as he and Landry walked through the halls. "I'm not entirely happy about the fact that we were forced to use it either. Though Ford thinks it should have been used the day it was made."

"That figures."

"But with everything that was happening, it was better than the alternative."

"True. The war is over, at least with the Ori. Now we just have to Wraith to deal with."

"This is a very dangerous piece of technology though sir. We can't just lock it up here or in Area 51. Anyone could get it and reprogram it, assuming they figured out how, and then make use of it for the wrong purposes."

"It's out of my hands Doctor Jackson. As far as I know, it is in Area 51 to be studied. I can't do anything about that."

Landry got unto the elevator as Ford stepped off.

"Sir."

"General. Doctor." he said as the door closed.

"What's wrong with you? The Ori have been defeated, we are without war at the moment." Ford asked.

"True, but that Ark was taken to Area 51 and is being studied. I saw it get shipped off. Anyone gets hold of that thing and reprograms it, it could be used…"

"For all the wrong reasons. I heard."

"You did?"

"I just got off the elevator Daniel as you two were talking."

"Oh." he said as they kept walking. "Can you do anything? That Ark is too dangerous to be left in anyone's hands. It should be destroyed."

"It's useless Daniel."

"No it is not." he said adamantly. "That thing could be taken by the Trust, or Ba'al…"

"The Ark, is useless." he said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"But if someone manages to…"

"Daniel." he said grabbing his shoulder. "I'll put it another way. I, removed, the extremely complex, circuit board, from the bottom, of that box. It is useless."

"But I saw the inside…" he began. "You put in a fake one?"

"Daniel, I have the best interest of my family and friends at heart. Plus this planet. That's why they are studying a very real looking circuit board that does nothing. Trust me, we are very safe."

"I got to stop worrying." he said as they started walking again.

"Yes, you're going to only make yourself older if you don't. You've already got worry lines around your eyes…"

"I do?" he said touching his face.

"No." Ford said laughing. "But it made you think…"

A couple days later, they were all kitted up and heading for the gate room.

"It's kinda weird not having some very big bad guy to deal with anymore." Mitchell said as they walked.

"I find it refreshing that we don't have anything to fight. More free time." Ford said.

"Yes, I can get more projects done…" Carter said.

"And I can complete other translations quicker now." Daniel said.

"And I can help the Jaffa begin to come together once again." Teal'c said.

"All good things." Mitchell said. "But you guys don't seem as enthusiastic as I do about winning."

"We felt it before when we defeated the Goa'uld and the Replicators for the first time." Carter said.

"It's nice, but nothing new." Daniel said.

"New for me." Mitchell said. "Guess it is back to business as usual."

"Indeed. There are still many planets in the gate system to be explored." Teal'c stated.

"Well, let's see what sort of mysteries P3K-546 will hold for us team." Mitchell said as they entered the gate room. "Walter dial it up!"

"After all this time, and even with my change, I still can't remember the names of planets with those designations. Hell, I can only remember you just saying P3…something." Ford said as he tried to think.

"All that knowledge up there…" Carter said with a shake of her head. "Sometime you are hopeless."

"Ouch."

"But I still love you anyway." she said bumping his arm.

Mitchell smiled as he turned to watch the gate finish dialing. He made a wave and they started forward. A clang noise followed by the ramp shaking slightly got them to turn around. Several people laughed, including the team, as Ford got off the ramp and held his cane instead of using it like he did without thinking.

"You were so much more coordinated before the change…" Mitchell said as they went to go through.

"Now you're just as much a klutz as I once was." Daniel said.

"I make one slip…"

"You tripped over the cane in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Daniel said as they walked through.

The laughs continued as Daniel, Teal'c and Vala told them about what they heard and saw after he landed in that room to get them.


	110. Chapter 110

CHAPTER 110

EPISODE……………My idea, Problems In Halo

"That was really a great two hours of fun." Mitchell said as they walked down the hall of the SGC.

"It was more like three." Ford said as he and a few others along with Mitchell were heading to the commissary to eat. "Having that virtual reality system makes it so much more appealing."

"It would be cheating if it wasn't so much fun!" the brunette Lieutenant that was the best Halo player in the base, most people in and outside knew, and more than exceptional at during multiplayer said with glee. "Every time I get in to play that way is so damn cool!"

"Why did you snipe me?" Mitchell asked. "We lost good points because of that. Not to mention it took awhile to re-spawn because of the penalty."

"It was an accident. Beside, I had the same problem when I got a few of the other team we were against when I blew them up with me." Ford said with a shrug. "Even you did that once."

"Yeah, with a plasma grenade." Mitchell grumbled. "You must have a lot of free time or something Lieutenant Dione."

"I'm big into games Colonel. Once I'm done for the day here, I go home to play!" she said excitedly. "If you have to blame someone, blame my brothers since they got me into it. Not only that, they work for….um, I want to say Microsoft, but I'm not sure if it is that one or not."

"It is unfortunate that her impressive skills cannot be used to help in the fight with the Goa'uld and our other adversaries." Teal'c said.

"Sorry. I'm a computer programmer and tech support for the SGC, almost second to the General and Colonel Carter. Real physical activities like fighting and such aren't something I'm great at or like." Dione said while holding up a finger. "I use the gym to keep fit, but beyond that…"

"You don't date much either do you?" Mitchell asked.

"Not really sir. I haven't found anyone that has similar interest or has lasted long enough to understand me. So General, when do we get to do this again?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I have no idea. I know there is another tournament in a month or so. Probably then."

"Can't wait! Well, I'm off to work again. Good day sirs."  
she said as she entered the elevator with a friendly wave.

"That is the strangest girl I have ever seen." Mitchell said. "If it was a guy, maybe I could understand it…"

"Everyone has different interest and hobbies. I still don't see why Jack likes collecting stamps, but it's just his area of interest. You like working on car engines as a hobby from what I've heard." Ford said. "Teal'c seems to like mediating, reading and collecting candles."

"I understand you also collect candles Ford Carter." Teal'c said.

"On and off. Mostly the strawberry varieties." Ford said shifting his hand back and forth before he sighed. "I wish I could get Sam to play with us."

"She's more into her projects. Speaking of which, she should be finished with the one dealing with that planet we went to and found the other day." Mitchell said. "We need to check it out after we get lunch."

"I'll go get her. You two go on ahead."

Entering their lab, he found her looking at a laptop that was hooked up to the deformed black box that was from some once high tech civilization that the Goa'uld had just about wiped out a few hundred years ago, leaving an extremely devastated planet with sparse remnants of the former people.

"Anything yet?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to translate their language since Daniel has never seen anything like it, even though he is trying. But since this is technological, I'm working on it. So, how'd the game session go?"

"We won, naturally. Carrie was the best player, as usual. And the least person to die out of everyone playing." Ford grumbled. "I swear she must sleep with the game going through her head or something."

"You won so that's what is important. Or are you grumpy because you weren't the best person?" Carter asked with a fake pout.

"Yes, I'm jealous of her talent. But I can live with that fact since it is not really important. Anyway, let's go eat and then we can spend the rest of the day working on this." Ford said pulling her arm gently.

"What are you going to do if we end up in the Halo universe at some point?"

"Have fun, what else?" Ford said with a smile as she shook her head. "Save the day and the universe if possible."

"And get technology too I bet."

"Don't you?"

"Well, I can't deny that."

One week later, he got his wish as they were coming back from a recon mission using the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get home.

"Let me guess, we aren't going home and are off to some other universe?" Daniel asked as the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook slightly while Ford and Sam were working on it.

"Probably." Ford said as he worked on the controls. "I do admit I was thinking of wanting to go some new place over the last few days, but not on anything specific."

"Any idea on where we could end up?" Mitchell asked.

"Not really, no." Ford said shaking his head.

"We'll know in a few seconds." Carter said as the shaking stopped and she began a scan. "As expected, we aren't in our universe. Nor any place the T.A.R.D.I.S. recognizes."

"Anything of interest outside?" Vala asked. "Perhaps treasure or something to help in our fight against Adria?"

"No, we're in space." Carter said.

"We have ended up in this position several times on our trips to other universe." Teal'c stated. "And our track record with those instances has been better than worse."

"True." Daniel said. "What was it, like three where we never found out anything and went home after a few hours?"

"Indeed."

"You know where we are don't you General? I saw your face change." Mitchell said.

"I saw it to. Went from fascination to worry and then sadness followed by anger in seconds." Carter said.

"We're jumping back a few minutes." Ford said as he quickly made the necessary calculations and button pushes.

"Who are we intent on saving?" Teal'c asked.

"And are we taking them with us?" Carter asked.

"Commander Keys." Ford stated. "And no, I think she'll want to go back to Earth with us. At least not our Earth."

"That name sounds very familiar…." Mitchell said frowning in thought.

"They don't have technology that rivals ours, at least not really in some cases. However, they do have something we could use and something I want. Hopefully saving this important person will get us that information." Ford said as he pulled his personal cannons and loaded them.

Commander Keys pointed the magnum in her hand at the Sergeant as she pointed the shotgun at a Brute nearby. She hated what she knew she had to do as the Sergeant looked at her while holding himself up on the controls to the Halo ring they were on. He told her to do it when the air started to move and a strange noise filled the air, making them all look around until they saw a strange blue box appear near the end of the large round platform near the broken window to the outside that Commander Keys had rammed through moment ago with the Pelican she came in. The strangeness of the object and how it arrived out of nowhere had the two humans and Covenant look at each other in confusion and anger as they thought it was something both sides thought the other had. When the door opened, all hell broke loose quickly.

Ford ran out firing a few rounds at Truth, only to hit the Brute shot pistol out of his hand when it blew the hand off. One of the Brutes had jumped into the air towards him only to get blasted backwards as he took a shot to the chest. Keys used the distraction to fire the shotgun at a Brute nearby while tossing the magnum to the Sergeant that shot at Truth who was running away towards the ship that Keys came in. He missed and was knocked aside by a Brute that slammed into him and then died before the large hammer he had was able to be brought down on him.

Mitchell came out shortly after Ford did, firing his P-90 at the Brute that jumped on the Sergeant as Teal'c came out with a staff weapon, firing at the few Flood pods crawling around and trying to get into the dead bodies.

"Commander Keys! Get your ass over here and help me with this man!" Mitchell yelled as he fired at the few Flood nearby. "Teal'c keep us covered!"

Wanting to yell back at someone she was sure was under her in rank, she kept back a retort as she rushed over and fired off a few more rounds at the Flood before tossing the shotgun aside to help him with the Sergeant. She looked over seeing the man that rushed out first having trouble as one of the Brutes was doing a good job of strangling the man high off the ground.

"He's in trouble!" she stated as they got the Sergeant to the door and Daniel helped take him in with Vala.

"T!" Mitchell yelled as he pointed.

Teal'c nodded as he turned the staff weapon and fired, hitting the Brute in the side. Ford dropped to the floor coughing holding his throat as the Brute fell over holding his injured side. Grabbing his fallen gun, he fired three quick shots, only getting two on target as he dropped back to his knees since he was still to weak to stand without getting dizzy. Mitchell started to rush over to help but had to move back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. as a bunch of Flood pods and a few of the once dead Brutes, now deformed, came rushing towards them and Ford's position.

Keys quickly caught on, on how the P-90 gave to her worked, as she was given one and saw how a black haired woman along with the man that yelled at her and some blonde with glasses fired into the mass coming at them. They kept firing even as the Arbiter came jumping into the enemy with his energy sword and a plasma rifle blasting away. Master Chief came rushing around the corner with a shotgun blasting away at the Flood as he came to the man near the ship that Keys came in with.

Ford didn't have time to reload his personal cannons and had no way to get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the mass of Flood in his way so he rushed into the back of the drop ship finding a few submachine guns, already loaded and ready to fire. Slowly stepping back towards the cockpit, he let loose while thinking he didn't think the rescue plan out better since he was in serious trouble of being overran. More of the small pods suddenly exploded as he heard shotgun fire that blew most of them up and knocking him back into the door.

"Master Chief." Ford said stunned as the large green warrior entered.

"Reload quickly. We need to move before more show up." Master Chief said tossing a couple of clips to him.

"Yes sir." Ford said putting a clip in the machine gun and then reloading one of his personal cannons.

"You go ahead. I'll cover you." Master Chief said pushing on his back.

Ford started firing quickly as he ran, using the machine gun to hit the smaller Flood while shooting the bigger guys with his personal cannon, making them explode as his explosive rounds impacted. The other four kept firing at the Flood from behind the extended shield of the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the Arbiter struck down Truth in a fit of rage as a couple Flood were taking over his body. Only a few feet away from the shield, everyone fell as the platform tilted and extremely large tentacles rose around from underneath the platform. Master Chief fired even as he was grabbed like the Arbiter was, who lost his energy sword shortly after being grabbed. Ford was lifted off the floor as well, losing the machine gun as it was knocked out of his hand. A couple large tentacles tried to grab the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the others only to fail and back off as it came into contact with the shield. Mitchell and the others went inside quickly, despite the protest of Keys as Sam yelled for them to get inside. The platform shook more violently and tilted further making the Pelican slide off and fall down the long drop. Sam managed to stabilize the T.A.R.D.I.S and kept her from falling as there was no more ground underneath them.

"What the hell…." Keys said in shock as she looked around, seeing the Sergeant sitting on a bed that came out of the wall and was being tended to by the dark haired lady.

"Sam…" Mitchell began.

"I can't drop the shields yet. And I have no idea how to save those three if that is what you're asking." Carter said while working the controls.

"There is no ground or floor to land on anymore either." Daniel said. "If they fall, they'll just keep falling."

"Would not the grapple gun Ford Carter has work in this situation?" Teal'c asked.

"Better than doing nothing. K-9, beam it in…" Carter said.

"Working Mistress." K-9 said as his ears moved.

Ford finally managed to get his arm to move enough the gun in his right hand was able to aim at the tentacle around him body. The Gravemind, as he knew the name to be already, was talking to the three of them, but he was really unsure of what the creature was saying since, one, he wasn't paying attention, two, the language was a bit garbled, and three, he was still recovering from the slamming into the floor that happened several seconds ago resulting in the buckling of the platform and making part of it fall. He fired, missing and causing a explosion on the wall nearby. Four shots later he managed to hit the tentacle somewhere below him. As he was falling, he quickly shoved away the tentacle around him only to get slammed into by the withering damaged one that knocked him out the broken window.

"Oh boy, this is so not good." Ford said as he twisted around seeing nothing but a fog beneath him as a large Halo ring started coming out and past him. "Correction, it just got worse."

Teal'c stood in the doorway and fired, hitting the tentacle near the Master Chief, who saw it and grabbed the cable quickly before it got out of reach. Teal'c quickly aimed his staff weapon and fired a few times, making the tentacle let go of the Master Chief as it broke off. Mitchell hit the retract switch making the cable come back in as Teal'c continued to fire. Several seconds later, with Teal'c and Keys firing at the tentacles nearby, Sam dropped the shields long enough for the Master Chief to finally be close enough to get inside as she raised the shields around them again.

"Chief, good to see you again." Keys said.

"Same here sir." Master Chief said nodding.

"We need to save the Arbiter as well." Teal'c said as he aimed the grapple again. "Your help in keeping the tentacles away would be greatly appreciated."

"I need a weapon." Master Chief said as Teal'c handed over his staff weapon and quickly explained its function. "Interesting weapon."

Two minutes later and having to fire the grapple again, they managed to get the Arbiter in as the Gravemind slammed his tentacles into the shield countless times.

"Now unto saving the General." Mitchell said as the phone in the Console rang. "This is a bad time…"

"Yeah, no kidding! I'm in freefall and would like to have my ass saved before I hit something! I can't see a damned thing in this fog!"

"General?" Mitchell asked.

"The Master was thrown out the window Mistress."

"Damn! I can't dematerialize with the shields being pounded on like this." Carter said worried. "Suggestions K-9?"

"Ford says to have the ship fly down and get him." Mitchell said.

"That would be the most viable option Mistress." K-9 said.

"Wonderful." Carter said grumbling as she inputted the commands. "We've only did this a few times and even Ford is having trouble getting this right. Hang on everyone."

Ten seconds later, Sam still hadn't gotten the ship to move.

"Ah hell, what am I doing wrong?" Carter said frustrated.

"Sensors indicate the Master will impact a object in two minutes." K-9 said.

"I'm putting him on speaker." Mitchell said, ignoring the confused look on Keys and the tilted helmet that was looking at him.

"Sam, listen closely. And have whoever you need hold down the necessary switches. And to whoever helps, be ready to possible get shocked or burned." Ford said over the speakers.

"I don't understand, but I am willing to help. My body armor should be more than ample protection." Master Chief said.

"Great." Carter said nodding. "What do I do first Ford?"

The tentacles reached out and wrapped around the shield, ignoring the shock it got as it tried to squeeze and hold the ship there. It failed as the small ship shot out of the window and suddenly dropped down quickly into the fog. The middle of the console rose and dropped as the T.A.R.D.I.S. fell into the vast fog, sparks bursting out in various places as she started to smoke as well, under the pressure of being used in a way that technically wasn't suppose to be used. Daniel opened the door as K-9 said they were nearby.

"I see a barely flashing light and can hear you nearby." Ford said coming through the speakers again with a yelling voice. "Move over to the left and drop down a foot."

"Which direction do I go K-9?" Carter asked as she avoided stepping back as her hand got singed.

Moving over as instructed they were all startled as Ford came flying into the room, hitting the floor hard and rolling into the far wall hard enough they heard bones break.

"Damn, that really hurt!" Ford shouted in pain as he rolled onto his back while holding his arm since he couldn't reach his broke leg. "Nice save though."

Before anyone could come to help him, K-9 quickly informed Sam to come to an immediate halt and to raise the shields. She just got the shields online while trying to stop the T.A.R.D.I.S., only to not get it done in time as they impacted on something outside. Everyone was knocked to the ground and tossed around as the room darkened considerably while the Console burst into a shower of sparks in several areas filling the room with smoke as parts of it caught fire. They bounced off a few more objects before staying still at a 20 degree angle.

"K-9…" Ford said as he barely kept himself from passing out. "Stabilize and repair please."

"Working Master."

Several seconds went by and then room tilted to be flat, the lights came back on and a yellowish spark like effect took place in various areas of the room as things were quickly repaired back to normal.

"Let's not do that again hmm?" Mitchell said with a groan as he slowly got up and rubbed his back. "I'd rather not end up in a wheelchair again."

"Me neither." Daniel groaned as he sat up by the wall. "Anyone seen my glasses?"

Vala got up and off the Sergeant who smiled and graciously thanked her for her help as she helped him to his feet with a flirtatious smile.

"Commander Keys?" Master Chief asked as he stood and looked around.

"We're over here." Carter said as the two got off each other and to their feet. "Bruised, but not broken."

"Teal'c?" Ford asked as he got to his feet and dropped his heavy coat.

"I am fine." Teal'c said standing up after getting up from under the console. "Arbiter?"

"I am fine as well." the Arbiter said as he stood from the other side of the bed.

"Guess we're all okay then. Now what?" Mitchell asked.

"How about we start with who the hell you people are? I am thankful for the help and rescue, but nothing we have, technologically or otherwise is nowhere near anything like this." Keys said as she straightened her uniform.

"I must agree. Not even the Covenant have anything close to this." the Arbiter said while waving his hand.

"We're bungling time travelers." Daniel muttered while rubbing his sore shoulder and looking at his damaged but not shattered glasses.

"We don't bungle up that often." Ford said with false offense in his voice.

"Time travel is impossible." Master Chief stated.

"No offense there big guy, but can you explain why the outside is smaller than the inside?" Mitchell asked.

"No." Master Chief said.

"Thought not. It has something to do with…um…don't say anything, I'll get it." Mitchell said waving a hand at Ford as he started to speak. "Temporal mechanics was it?"

"I'm not surprised you remembered the name." Ford said. "When you understand it, then I'll be shocked."

"Doubtful. I barely understand it sometimes." Carter said.

"Assuming you're all telling the truth, and for the sake of avoiding an argument and science lecture none of us will probably understand, why are you here?" Keys asked.

"Accident for the most part. We already knew the Brutes were bad guys and saw what was happening in that room on our scanners. Besides, seeing Keys run that Pelican into that tower wasn't hard to miss. Not to mention already knowing what Truth had planned. The messages they've been sending out since the Chief here blew up the first ring hasn't been hard to avoid." Ford said shrugging.

"What do you plan on doing with us then?" Keys asked.

"We hadn't really gotten that far yet." Mitchell said as he looked at his team for answers. "But rest assured, capture and torture isn't in the plan. We'll get you home, somehow."

"If we are to stay as true as possible to history, our next objective would be to rescue the female A.I., cause the ship's power cores to overload and then proceed after the newly formed ring that is meant to replace the former one destroyed by the Master Chief." Teal'c stated.

"You know where Cortana is?" Master Chief asked with surprise.

"Not specifically." Carter said as she started working on the console. "But we can probably find her after scanning the downed vessel."

"We can do it much quicker if you let us scan that chip she usually resides in, in the back of your helmet." Ford said.

"Commander?" Master Chief asked with a tone of looking for permission and advice.

"I don't think they are a threat to us. Otherwise, we'd already be locked up or worse." Keys said.

"Give it to them son. They lady needs rescuing, the sooner the better." the Sergeant said patting him on the arm.

"Very well. Take good care of it." Master Chief said while pulling it from the back of his head.

Ford pulled his Sonic Screwdriver and ran it over the glowing device for a few moments before putting it on a panel on the Console that had a glowing blue line go back and forth under it a few times.

"I've got direct coordinates." Carter said as the console beeped at her and she set the controls.

"Thanks Chief." Ford said handing it back. "We'll be there in a minute or so."

"If I remember what needs to be done to set off those power cores, then we're going to need a lot of fire power." Mitchell said. "And we need to figure out who's going and who's not."

"I'm going to stay here and watch the ship." Carter said.

"I'm staying." Daniel said as Vala sat down with him saying she was as well. "My glasses are broken anyway."

"Do you have any weapons in this thing?" the Sergeant asked while looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c said walking over to bring up a list on the large screen.

"I'd like to say anyone can come, but seeing as we're going into a room that almost has no bottom and very little in places to walk around with sure footing, I suggest Teal'c, I and Master Chief go at this. And the Arbiter if he wishes. I'll provide cover fire with my personally modified sniper rifle." Ford said as it beamed into the room.

"That's one of ours." Keys stated.

"It's based off the U.N.C. designed but with better firepower." Ford said as he picked it up. "And range too."

"I am confident my staff weapon will be able to handle the job." Teal'c said as it was beamed in.

"I will need a rocket launcher." Master Chief said as the varieties they had came on screen. "I do not see the one I am familiar with."

"We don't actually have it. Mostly because we haven't seen one personally and don't have the designs." Ford said.

"This one should be more than capable of doing the job." Mitchell said. "One in the tube already with a shoulder pack of three more. Range isn't all that great, but good in close combat or for taking out vehicles at close range."

"Seems simple enough. What is that weapon?" the Chief asked pointing at the rifle in the display case as Mitchell beamed the launcher in.

"Personal favorite of mine. Mitchell can show you the finer details." Ford said while loading the sniper rifle and getting extra ammo.

"A very impressive weapon." the Arbiter said as he also read the synopses.

"Considering both of you have more strength than the average Jo, neither of you should have any problem using one of these one handed." Mitchell said as he beamed a couple black versions of the Heavy Arms rifle in.

"Not that much different of a feel than the battle rifle." Master Chief commented as he checked it out.

"We've landed. Better make this quick before that Grave thing decides to cause problems." Carter said.

The others stayed by the T.A.R.D.I.S. as Master Chief walked out into the dark and tilted room, finding a small glowing dome over some system that was still functioning in the downed Covenant vessel. The other doors out of the room were lit up red near the middle, but one was different, leading to where the power cores needing to be blown up were. The Chief hit the glowing dome with the butt end of the gun, knocking the energy shield off line. A small holographic fluctuating figure was laying on the small energy pad as he knelt down in her view.

"Chief, you came." Cortana said as she looked up weakly.

"Of course. When I make a promise…"

"You keep it." Cortana said with a small chuckle. "I do know how to pick them don't I."

"We need to leave." Master Chief said while pulling the chip off the back of his helmet.

"I'm damaged Chief…" Cortana said while moving to a kneeling position. "I might not…"

"These people may be able to help. If not, I will get you home." Master Chief said jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"The Arbiter is with us?" Cortana said surprised at seeing him more than the people she didn't know. "If that is a ship, it is the strangest thing I have ever seen."

"Long story. I'll explain later. We can talk more when you're back where you need to be until I get us home. Do you still have that key from the first ring?"

"Yes." Cortana said while standing and having the key from the first Halo ring appear above her hand. "A little souvenir I decided to keep, just in case."

"We're going to need it." Master Chief said as he put the chip near her.

"Thanks Chief." Cortana said as she moved unto the chip after touching it and then was put back into his helmet. "Ah, home sweet home."

The Chief did a quick introduction as he pointed at the different people and then told her they said they were time travelers.

"Time travel isn't possible…." Cortana began to him only.

"We can debate it later. Another Halo ring was created to replace the one I destroyed before. We need to go after it before it is reactivated. This way General." Master Chief said.

The others stayed behind and kept watch while Sam was doing scans of the Ark they were on. The Chief went out the doorway first and fired his rifle at the few creatures nearby the doorway before moving onward. Teal'c stayed by Ford and took cover behind an empty Covenant weapons crate as the creatures on the other side fired at them from wall mounts. The Arbiter followed the Chief as he fired at the various creatures on the wall near them and the ones coming at them. Ford fired a explosive sniper round at one of the power cores hanging from the ceiling nearby, only to damage the covers over the core and do little else.

"I suspect the nature of their metal is far more resilient to damage and is why you are unable to damage the core underneath." Teal'c said as he fired at a couple creatures on the other side.

"You try." Ford said as he fired at a creature that was firing on his position, blowing the creature apart on impact.

Teal'c fired a few times, hitting the panels but only causing some more burn marks. Seeing as he couldn't do more, he turned to fire at the other creatures to give the Chief and Arbiter better cover. The Chief knelt down near the console in the middle of the room that was being held in place by organic material that covered the walkways to the center that had a large and long and very dark opening below them. He fired at the enemies nearby killing some and knocking others into the large abyss as the Arbiter was accessing the console to expose the cores. The Arbiter took a couple hits that made his shield fluctuate and knock him back as he activated the system. The rifle he had slipped from his fingers and fell off into the large abyss below them as the Chief switched to the rocket launcher.

"Teal'c."

"I see them General Carter." Teal'c said as he moved closer.

He shot at the creatures that were slowly walking across to the middle, only to do some damage as they kept moving forward. Four were headed across as the Chief shot and took out one of the cores, making the room shake and alarms go off from the serious damage. The Arbiter grabbed a Brute Shot that had several rounds still in it from the ground nearby as the Chief was reloading. Ford fired hitting one of the creatures as Teal'c managed to take one down. Ford's hit only staggered the creature and made the one by it flinch from the impact but continue forward. Cocking, Ford aimed again and fired at the ground. The Arbiter shot at the creatures, hitting two of them in the chest as Ford's round hit near their feet. The explosions made the walkway shudder, especially as the Chief blasted another exposed core shaking the room once again. The Chief barely kept himself from falling off as he fell on his side and lost the extra ammo and launcher over the side as he had to let go to use his hands to hang on.

"Get back over here!" Ford shouted as he waved his arm. "We can take the last one out with Teal'cs staff weapon!"

The two looked at each other and took off under the cover of their fire while firing back with the Brute Shot and Heavy Arms rifle Master Chief still had. They took a couple hits but their shields held as they continued across.

"General!" Teal'c yelled.

Ford looked up from the scope too late as a plasma charge shot hit him in the chest as he started to move. It burned like hell as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground trying to brush it off futilely. The Chief practically slammed into Teal'c as several shots from the creatures on the other side hit his position along with a plasma charge shot.

"Can you still move?" Master Chief asked as he sat up.

"Indeed." Teal'c said sitting up and ignoring his bruised ribs.

"Get your General back to your ship. I'll finish this and we'll be back shortly." Master Chief said while grabbing the staff weapon off the ground.

Teal'c nodded as he got up and got the unconscious Ford off the ground along with his rifle. The Arbiter and Chief fired at the core, causing the place to shake as the last one blew up and Cortana announced that the ship was going to overload and that they should leave quickly. Both ignored the shots coming at them as they went back in quickly and entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"How is he?" the Chief asked as he gave the staff weapon back, but not the rifle he left on his own back.

"That hurt like hell." Ford said while tossing his burnt heavy coat aside as he got up. "Reminds me of those staff weapons, but with more heat and less damage."

"Chief, I don't think he is human." Cortana said as they saw his chest exposed but not injured like his suit was.

"What makes you think that?" Master Chief asked her quietly as Ford was working on the console.

"I am registering two heart beats from him. And that Teal'c guy isn't human either. I checked him out when we ran into him and helped him off the floor." Cortana said as Mitchell backed off from the Arbiter who shook his head when Mitchell asked for the weapon.

"Where to now?" Carter asked.

"I'm scanning for a ship nearby, amongst other things. As much as I'd like to just take our ship and go after that ring, I have no idea how traveling through that void or whatever the hell that black ball will do. We'll need the Chief to take us there. That is assuming there is one nearby." Ford said.

"That Pelican is crashed nearby." Mitchell said getting looks from the Chief and Arbiter. "We found it during a scan of the area while you four were out."

They landed inside the back of the downed Pelican that was on a ledge near an area where the ship and ground came together because of the Flood infestation. The Chief got out and went ahead to the front as Ford, Mitchell and Daniel ran out, on his orders, to grab the weapons outside near the drop ship. It was only because Ford wanted them for study and such is why they even did it, despite the fact they had lots of weapons to begin with. The magnums were different and yet not, the sniper rifle and shotgun were about the same as what they had, but the rocket launcher was something they didn't have and really was the most important item, along with the extra rockets in the case nearby. Ford grabbed the three grenades on the ground and pulled the pins, tossing them towards the various creatures that came around the corner as they realized prey was nearby. Sam quickly engaged the shield around the Pelican as Ford started closing the door as the Chief was taking off. The various enemies went flying as they were hit by the explosions and by the large vines that came out of places and tried to grab the ship to keep it from leaving, only to fail as it couldn't wrap around the shield. Once the back door was closed, they felt more secure and safe as the Chief piloted the Pelican back into space.

"What's the plan you have now General?" Keys asked.

"We head for your ship." Ford said pointing out the window of the Pelican. "You need to round up the rest of your people and any of the Covenant while my people help the Chief set off this ring."

"We got people in a lot of areas." the Sergeant said. "Even with this Pelican, it could take a couple of hours to get everyone."

"We don't have much choice Sergeant." Keys said while touching his shoulder. "We'll have to get who we can while we have time."

"Mitchell, you and the rest of the team help with the rescue. Sam can pilot the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go after the farther groups while Keys people can go after the closer ones." Ford said.

"What are you going to do?" Mitchell asked while following him back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I'm going to help the Arbiter and Master Chief." Ford said while grabbing his Heavy Arms rifle and several clips.

"Why not just land the T.A.R.D.I.S. inside that room, have the A.I. lady set things off and we bug out after doing a quick rescue?" Mitchell asked.

"We can't." Carter said. "Ford already tried to see about entering that room, but as shocking as it is going to sound, there is something about that ring that is keeping us from getting to some of the areas inside it. One of which is the firing room."

"There is actually a place the T.A.R.D.I.S. can't get to?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Something to do with the energy waves it is putting out." Carter said. "Possibly because the ring isn't finished and quite a few areas would be dangerous to even be standing in even if you had a radiation suit on."

"Don't you want Teal'c or I to help?" Mitchell asked.

"Vala would be the only likely choice, but I'd rather her not get killed and then have one of the Flood get on her." Ford said while closing his coat. "I know I can survive and even have a personal shield that should hold out for awhile."

"Vala's ability to use the healing device will come in most well if there is injured personnel." Teal'c stated.

"I'd rather do that instead of fighting those creepy things." Vala said.

"Yeah, there is going to be a lot of Flood. Good luck man." Mitchell said.

The Pelican landed in Keys ship and as she got everyone ready for the rescue, Master Chief got a few weapons he felt he would need, which Ford was happy to hear and see when he brought a couple Spartan lasers along. The Arbiter was able to get a energy sword that the U.N.C. had along with a plasma rifle and more rounds for the Brute Shot. After talking to his people, the other Covenant ships began helping in the rescue process as the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off and landed in the snow in the large crack that lead to large facility since landing near the door was out of the question with all the Flood that was by it. They could have landed there and tossed explosives out to clear the area, but since there was so many Flood around, and SG-1 didn't want Guilty Spark knowing about the T.A.R.D.I.S. if he didn't already know, plus the fact Ford really wanted to storm the place for real unlike the times while playing it virtually, Sam relented and let him go his way. After telling them good luck, Sam took off to help Keys people. Shortly after the T.A.R.D.I.S. left and they stepped forward, many pods came raining down into the snow, filling the area with Flood creatures.

The Chief ran forward first firing the Heavy Arms rifle he had as the Arbiter fired the plasma rifle in his left while swinging the energy sword with his right. Ford blew off legs and then shot the bodies before they could try getting up while trying to at least keep up with the two. More pods landed in the snow and on the levels of the facility as they headed for the right side to go up it. The Chief had already ran out of ammo for the Heavy Arms rifle and tossed it aside for a shotgun he picked up. The Arbiter was using another energy sword he got with the Brute Hammer on his back as he slashed his way forward.

Ford was down to two more clips out of the seven he brought for the Heavy Arms rifle he had. Killing a few Flood that just landed moments ago to his left, he tossed the spent clip and was knocked down after hearing an explosion from a rocket the Chief fired from a rocket launcher he got from a Flood several minutes ago. The rocket hit a group of Flood that were charging down the hill and the explosion sent parts flying, one of which was an arm that hit Ford in the leg. He barely managed to roll out of the way as a large Flood hit the ground with his tentacle like arm. Not having ammo in the rifle, he threw it in the creatures face, knocking it back for a moment as he got to his feet and pulled one of his personal cannons and put it down in one shot.

"Are you alright?" the Chief asked after blasting a group of Flood that was rushing up behind Ford.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Ford said, picking his rifle up and seeing it was damaged. "Ah damn."

"There is plenty of other weapons." the Chief said as Ford tossed it and the other clips he had aside.

The Chief turned and fired another rocket round up above as they crested the snow hill and saw the metal floor of the first level, taking out a large group of Flood. Being empty, the Chief tossed the rocket launcher aside and pulled the shotgun as Ford pulled his energy pistols. A three minute fire fight lasted before they got to the large beam that ran up the facility on each level going well above the door inside.

"You know, this is harder than I thought." Ford said while changing his energy cells between the two heros.

"The Flood is coming down in many waves." the Arbiter said as he fired a third plasma rifle he picked up at one of the bomb like flood that sent smaller ones flying before they started towards them.

"I've fought worse." the Chief said while tossing a frag grenade at the large group of little Flood creatures that quickly blew up like popcorn seconds later.

"We need to hurry Chief." Cortana said, letting the two also hear her.

More fighting ensured as expected, making them take cover many times and even fight hand to hand by bashing their weapons into the enemy or shooting threw them as they ran and finally got to the second level almost ten minutes later.

"You're shield isn't like mine is it?" the Chief asked while firing the last few rounds of his shotgun, tossing it aside and using a battle rifle to keep the enemy at bay as Ford was reloading his energy pistols for the third time.

"No. I think I can take a few dozen more hits if I am lucky." Ford said firing five shots that was the usual amount needed to take down a large Flood.

"You're not human are you?" the Chief asked while reloading as Ford kept him covered as the Arbiter went hand to hand with a couple Flood several feet away with what was left of his energy sword in order to get more weapons.

"Cortana must have noticed huh?"

"Yes, I did." Cortana said. "You and that Teal'c guy look human, but aren't."

"Teal'c is a race called Jaffa. I can explain later about it when we aren't fighting for our lives." Ford said while firing rapidly as he could at the little Flood creatures coming at them.

"What are you?" Cortana asked anyway.

"I'm called a Time Lord. That ship of mine travels through time. And though I do like and appreciate the fact you're watching my back Master Chief, which I hope you continue to do, if I end up going down, it will only be temporary. I can't explain it right now, for obvious reasons, but I will heal from any attack." Ford said firing as he and the Chief ran forward towards the large beam for more cover and to catch up with the Arbiter.

"I look forward to that conversation." Cortana said as the Chief lightly tapped his helmet.

"I'm trying to concentrate here people." the Chief said while reloading.

Ford put his energy pistols away and pulled his personal cannons as the Chief got a Brute Shot and the Arbiter got another hammer. Twelve minutes later and a now tiring Ford, they were outside the door as more Flood were starting to come up on either side.

"Ah, you made it." Guilty Sparks voice said from somewhere near them as a mass of Sentinels came from somewhere above them and began firing at the mass of Flood. "I have watched your progress with much interest."

"Spark, open the door." the Chief said while hitting the door with his hand.

"I am unable to do so because of the mass of Flood nearby. Exterminate their presence and then I will open the door." Guilty Spark said.

"Great. Just when it seemed to get easier." the Chief muttered.

"These are auto turrets, right?" Ford asked handing the two to the Chief as he nodded, and then quickly set them up near them and the door.

"We must rid this place of the Flood in order to enter and finish this fight." the Arbiter said. "These mere machines, though impressive, are unable to complete this fight and never will."

"What makes you say that?" Ford asked while firing a few rounds like the Chief was doing with a couple Needlers.

"If they could have, we would not be here." the Arbiter stated as he rushed forward with the hammer.

It got brutal fast as they were practically overrun just over a minute later. The Arbiter was fairing better as he blew a lot of Flood away with the hammer or the Brute Shot he used on and off, either from the shots or the large blade on the bottom back. The Chief and Ford were under the large beam firing everything they had, tossing what grenades they had picked up even if it was close by.

Ford had lost one of his personal cannons and was currently using the one in his left hand to bash the hell out of the Flood in front of him as he avoided getting hit, barely. His shield finally gave out as he was slammed into the wall and quickly sank to the floor coughing up blood and unable to move because of the three breaks in his left leg and broken ribs puncturing his lungs. As he was about to be hit by the large arm, the creature was suddenly blasted apart. The Chief didn't even ask as he tossed a magnum and a laser weapon from one of the Sentinels his way before turning back to the fight. Ford, though in extreme pain, was able to use the two weapons long enough to let his body heal and move to better cover. The laser spent, he shoved in into the face of one Flood while firing the rest of the magnum into its chest and then kicked it away as he rolled over grabbing his dropped personal cannon and firing the four rounds left in it.

The Chief, after rescuing Ford, went back to bashing the enemy with a empty Brute Shotgun as the other one he was able to continue to fire since he had seven round left. His shield had failed three times now but he had been able to move around and even find cover long enough to allow them to quickly recharge, as was the case as he took another Flood down with another hit and two more with the last of his ammo in the other hand. Tossing the spent guns aside, he grabbed a couple plasma pistols and fired them at two Flood nearby on overcharge, taking them out quickly before turning to find other targets.

The Arbiter was fairing much better as he continued to run around more in the open areas and was able to find another energy sword on a level below along with a few plasma grenades and a fully loaded machine gun that managed to last until he was back up near them and finally ran out of ammo as the last of the Flood were taken out, leaving only eight Sentinels flying around nearby.

"Very good work. I must admit, I did think you weren't going to make it from awhile there." Guilty Spark said as two of them were looking for weapons they could use.

"Open the door Oracle. The Flood are gone." the Arbiter stated as he hit the door with a Covenant Carbine he found.

"More Flood are on their way. You must hurry." Guilty Spark said as the door opened.

"Chief, he's not going to let us just go in and activate this place." Ford said quietly while trying to reload.

"What makes you say that?"

"You blew up the first one and he tried to stop you then. What makes you think he'll let you do it now? Activating this place while it is barely finished will cause it all to explode, taking the Ark below us with it."

"Good point." Master Chief said as he put the battle rifle on his back and took the Spartan laser off his back. "We'll have to be careful."

"Something wrong demon?" the Arbiter asked.

"Yeah." Master Chief said, not explaining as they went through another door and headed for the one that lead to the room they needed.

"Damn. I only have enough for one clip and one bullet for the other gun." Ford muttered as he finished reloading.

"We only have to deal with Guilty Spark and then we're gone." Master Chief said as the door opened.

"Good news. In three days, this installation will be ready to fire." Guilty Spark said as he floated around them as they entered.

"We're firing it now." Master Chief stated as they kept moving forward.

"Firing it now wouldn't make its function happen." Guilty Spark stated.

"It will still get rid of the Flood." Master Chief said.

"It will destroy this installation, along with the Ark." Guilty Spark said with anger.

"That's the point."

"I will not…" Guilty Spark began as he turned red and started to glow.

The Chief swung out hitting the floating ball with the back end of the Spartan laser, making the ball bounce off the floor before spinning around a few times as it started rising again. He began activating the laser as the Arbiter started firing his carbine. Ford even fired, only to get a glancing blow as the group was thrown back by a powerful wave that blasted them back and almost out the door. As they were getting up, a bright beam of energy came from Guilty Spark and slammed into the Arbiter, sending him out of the room with smoking armor as his shields gave out at the last second. Ford, having nowhere to go really, rolled and jumped back out of the room as the beam slammed into the floor where he just was, leaving a large black mark that traced up and into the wall where he was taking cover.

The Chief got the Spartan laser up and ready, firing as Guilty Spark fired at him. He got blasted back a step and to his knee as his shield gave out leaving him with a black mark on the front of his green armor. Guilty Spark was glowing more and sputtering in anger as he fired at Ford's position as Ford came out and fired a few rounds, missing as Guilty Spark got out of the way. The Chief got up and got the laser ready again seeing as Spark was distracted, only to give a glancing shot as Spark moved, seeing the Chief firing at him as was Ford, who missed yet again and found himself empty in that gun. The door started to close before him and, even though stupid, he quickly tossed his empty gun forward making it so the door didn't fully shut and started to grind in the walls as it continued to crush the unbreakable gun.

The Chief moved forward firing the magnum he had, hitting Guilty Spark a few times as he also tossed a plasma grenade that stuck to the side and then exploded, sending Guilty Spark into a furious spin as he began rushing around the room and firing his energy beam at different points at the Chief. Once empty, he tossed the magnum at Spark only to miss, and brought up the Spartan laser that only had two shots left. He had to duck and roll out of the way as a blast nearly hit his position and quickly fired as the charge hit full, cursing as he missed. He fired again moments later only doing a glancing hit yet again as Guilty Spark moved just as the beam impacted. Having no other weapons, the Chief tossed it aside and ran for the door, barely dodging out of the way from a beam. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Guilty Spark several feet behind him and charging up again for another blast. Nodding his head as he saw Ford on the other side, he dropped and rolled to the door at the last second as the beam hit the floor and started towards him. Guilty Spark didn't see the barrel of the gun pointing out of the gap in the door and wasn't able to move or block the round that ripped through him, blowing him to pieces instantly just as the beam got near the Chiefs feet. With him not in control anymore, the door opened back up as the Chief got off the ground.

"Thanks for the support." Master Chief said while gently patting Ford on the arm.

"Impressive weapon there General. Even with missing Spark, your bullets did damage the places they hit." Cortana said.

"That was my last round." Ford said putting his weapons away. "Other than a few rounds in my energy pistols, if that, we've got nothing to fight our way out with."

"We'll make do." Master Chief said.

The trio walked up to the holographic console as Master Chief pulled the chip out and she jumped down standing on it. She made the key show up in her hand and started to activate it when she turned around.

"What?"

"Sorry." Ford said while kneeling down and staring at her. "I'm just fascinated by your appearance and what you are."

"Don't you have A.I.'s in your future?"

"Ah…" Ford said taking a breath and then blowing it out. "We're not from the future. We lied because we came to help and change history."

"How so?" Master Chief asked as Ford stood.

"You don't seemed surprised I lied."

"You technology, though vastly superior to what the Covenant and humans have, lacks much in your weapons technology." the Arbiter said.

"I knew the moment you asked if you could look at that other Spartan laser in brought along." Master Chief said. "Plus the Covenant have never even came across any other races out there that even vaguely look human."

"I knew when I had a very short chat with your K-9. Impressive mostly because he has mobility and surprisingly, a bigger memory than I do." Cortana said.

"Oh."

"Where are you from?" Cortana asked.

"Another universe entirely that knows about what happened here in this one. Keys, the Sergeant, all the U.N.S.C. personnel and a lot of Covenant didn't make it back to Earth. And neither did you Master Chief, nor Cortana." Ford said saying the last part slowly.

"You did not speak of me, which must mean I returned." the Arbiter said.

"Only you. I can give you the story later. Let's get this over with before it becomes to late." Ford said.

"I look forward to that conversation too." Cortana said as she activated it.

"Time to leave." Ford said patting the two on the shoulder before running away quickly.

The room began shaking as the system activated to ignite the Halo ring, only to cause a catastrophic failure as intended as large parts and other things fell into the firing chamber below along with other things in the room. The two took off running a few seconds behind Ford and jumped through the door as he was firing his energy pistols at a bunch of Flood coming at them. The Arbiter rushed forward and grabbed a dropped plasma pistol and gave cover for the Chief as he grabbed a battle rifle that was dropped with half a clip left. More Flood came in but were cut down quickly as they rushed through and out of the facility, finding more Sentinels flying around and firing at the Flood nearby.

Seeing all the Flood on the snow below and other levels, the Chief took off to the right up a frozen snow bank and onto a ledge overlooking the area. Ford could only shake his head as he chuckled at the irony of the situation as he followed and put his last energy cell into one of the pistols while putting the other away. It felt different using only one gun, but it didn't stop him from taking down three Sentinels very quickly that came at them. Running along the ledge while shooting or knocking the Flood off when possible, they made it around to an opening nearby in the snowy cliff face and rushed through without being followed.

"What do we do now demon?" the Arbiter asked.

"Cortana?" Master Chief asked.

"Don't look to me for answers on this one. I'm just keeping watch on the Halo ring until it is going to fire. I give ten minutes tops." Cortana said.

"Sam, you guys anywhere nearby?" Ford asked into his cell phone that he thanked God was functioning.

"We're finishing unloading people unto the ship right now." she said. "Be another minute or two. Can you hold out?"

"As long as it is two minutes. Anymore than that, we won't be getting on the ride home." Ford said.

"I understand. We have your position and will be there shortly."

"Okay, helps on the way in a minute, two max. They're unloading injured and will be here after that. And they know exactly where we are." Ford said while putting the phone away.

"How so?" the Arbiter asked.

"I'm the only one around with two hearts. The Master Chief is very unique and his suit does give off a beacon of sorts. And you're the only one with that sort of armor that we've scanned. Plus, the only other life forms around are Flood so…." Ford said trailing off.

"We should move away from here in case any Flood come through." Master Chief said as he started off up the hill.

"If you are from another universe as you say, then how do you know about our history?" Cortana asked.

"Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Ford asked.

"The theory of any action someone makes branches off into another universe as the one where a different decision continues on?" Cortana said.

"That's a basic version, but yeah. In our case, where we are from, there is no Covenant, but a completely different bunch of aliens, some allies, some not. But because of what I am and my ship, we have been able to go to many other universes, some parallel, most not at all, and the histories of each vary, but give insight to other universes. Such as this one we ended up in."

"What of my people?" the Arbiter asked.

"Well, you went home, liberated your people from what we understand from the false prophets, and though still a very powerful force to be reckoned with, ended up making a treaty with the humans that last for quite awhile." Ford said convincingly as possible as he made it up on the fly. "There was peace, but tension. Not sure much else after that."

They crested the hill and looked down a ways to see a large floor structure frame work of the uncompleted ring. Some Flood were moving around and fighting the Sentinels as explosions racked the unfinished parts. They weren't noticed thankfully as the two groups fought. A tower in the distance fell over into the uncompleted frame work of the floor, taking a lot of it with as it fell into the large abyss below. The group looked up as they heard a winding and grinding noise and then saw a flashing light as the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared. They went in and took off as the Sentinels made their position and came to attack.

They landed in a area on a installation that was firing some beam up into the atmosphere, which Mitchell pointed out along with Teal'c, was basically the same place that was in the first game where the Chief ends up in the beginning of the game, which was spoken of discreetly. With the few troops they brought with, Carter stayed inside with Daniel as Mitchell and Teal'c went out to help fight and save people. Vala stayed near the T.A.R.D.I.S. firing a P-90 at any enemy that came nearby.

"We've got injured over by that tree there! You two help me cover them while they get them out of here!" Mitchell ordered as the five troops with him nodded and did as they were told by Captain Keys.

Teal'c was on the other side of the facility going down into the installation with five more troops to get the ones inside that they scanned. Getting the seven inside that were thankfully uninjured was easy and they met no resistance. On the way out however, a five grunts and one Brute was blocking their way out. Teal'c got lucky and shot the Brute in the face with his staff weapon, making it easier for all the troops to open fire as they rushed forward. Three of the troops ended up getting hit bad enough they needed help, and while rushing back to the T.A.R.D.I.S., several dozen Flood pods came out from the passage they left, taking out one of the injured men and hurting a few more.

Mitchell and his group came around the corner firing rapidly at the Flood pods as the others made their retreat. Only because the pods exploded was the mass quickly taken out under heavy fire. The man that ended up dying after being overrun, was taken over and coming at the group with a machine gun firing at them. Mitchell took a grazing hit in the leg, but stayed standing as he backed away firing beside Teal'c and the other troops that put the man down before he killed someone. A few more of the troops with them were hurt in the exchange, but since they had armor, Mitchell was the worst off.

A Covenant drop ship came in and for a moment, they thought it was help, only to find out otherwise as a few Brutes dropped out and the ship started firing. Many dived for cover or off the side as the energy bolts slammed into the shield around the T.A.R.D.I.S. Those still in the shield provided what cover they could, but were having a lot of trouble seeing as they couldn't see from the constant barrage on the shield.

"Teal'c, can you take that out?!" Mitchell yelled while one of the men were using a medical kit to at least wrap his leg.

"I cannot Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c said as he and a group were firing at the Brutes running towards them.

They were hiding near the underside on the opposite side of where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was since the Covenant drop ship wasn't able to hit them from there.

"Sam, you hear me?" Mitchell said into his radio.

"Yes. We're working on getting rid of that ship now. Try to hang on." Carter said.

"We're trying, but we got a bunch of those Brutes headed this way." Mitchell said as he turned to fire at some Flood headed for them.

Vala was not ready for the kick of the quad rocket launcher that K-9 suggested she use, which had modified warheads in it. It broke her arm while also knocking her out as her head hit the hard floor after firing. The men nearby grabbed her and brought her in, thankful for the shield as the drop ship exploded, sending a loud and large shockwave out. A few trees nearby that hadn't taken a lot of damage from the weapons exchange fell over in the explosion, taking a couple Brutes and some Flood pods out when they fell over. With the ship gone, the humans retaliated quickly and got everyone in within a couple of minutes. Tossing a few dozen grenades out, which was actually a couple of belts that had seven grenades at a time with one pull pin, to give them cover to leave without having the shield being attacked at the same time, the T.A.R.D.I.S. was able to get away as the multiple explosions took out or knocked back the enemy forces.

After dropping the troops off, this being their fourth trip and the most dangerous one so far, they landed on a beach head area where a couple Pelicans had landed, yet while had crashed, did so with good pilots, so no one was dead yet, even with the fifteen minutes of fighting off Flood pods that were still coming at them. Having three Warthogs and over a dozen crates with weapons and ammo nearby certainly helped, but the troops were getting tired fast and thanked god when help arrived.

Extending the shield after changing the shape to look like a garage, much to the surprise of everyone, the troops that came with them, told the others to get inside and not ask questions, which they complied as a horde of Flood pods and mutated bodies taken over by the Flood came rushing out of a pass in the mountain. Once the three warthogs were inside with the men, they all started firing back into the mass to give time for Carter and Teal'c to make a few bombs to allow them to escape. A few minutes later, the bombs were set as the edge of the shield which was a good twenty feet out from the T.A.R.D.I.S., and then when everyone was inside, Carter reduced the size of the shield to around their ship. Seconds later, the five bombs went off, sending sand, bodies and the two Pelicans that exploded various directions, giving them enough time to dematerialize and leave.

As they were dropping the people off in Key's ship, Ford called through requesting pick up. Carter told them they would be on their way soon after letting the troops they just rescued off.

Seconds after the T.A.R.D.I.S. re-landed in the cargo bay of Keys ship, she ordered a full power burn of the engines to get them out of there. Since the ship was well above the ring, they managed to get into the void with the rest of the Covenant fleet that had left. Just under a minute later, the Ark and replacement Halo ring went up in a massive explosion, sending a shockwave of debris and energy for over a couple light years.

Seeing as the Arbiter and the rest of the Covenant wanted to get back to their planet, Keys let the Arbiter off and watched the fleet leave their space before bringing her ship down to Earth. Many people were waiting as the crew got off and went different directions to family and friends before going onto designated areas before being able to go home. Keys, Master Chief, the Sergeant and SG-1 were in the hanger bay which was empty of their usual compliment of vehicles. There was a damaged Scorpion and a couple Warthogs nearby, but for the most part, the hanger was empty. Admiral Hood came into the deck after being told by Keys second in command, Keys location along with the others. SG-1 was looking forward to going back home soon and really didn't want to have to answer a lot of questions and such if at all possible.

"What is going on here Commander?" Hood asked as his people along with most of SG-1 quickly stood at attention, SG-1 doing so mostly out of habit, making Hood look at them very confused since they weren't dressed in clothes he recognized. "Who are these people?"  
An hour or so later, Keys, Master Chief and the Sergeant Major had explained everything that happened since they left Earth. Hood made a few comments to his people before moving to stand before the group near the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"From another universe?"

"Yes sir." the group said.

"Can't say I understand it or would even if you tried to explain it, but if the Chief says it is so, as does Cortana, then it has to be true. I thank you people for helping us out, even when it is not your fight." Hood said as he shook their hands.

"It was no trouble at all sir. Might not be our universe, but we are humans, well, most of us, and it is Earth we are trying to protect, so technically it counts in our job description." Mitchell said. "And we were helping save the universe too."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"It was an honor." Ford said proudly. "Working with the Chief was incredible."

"I also enjoyed our brief time together General." Master Chief said shaking his hand first before the others. "You have my sincere gratitude for repairing Cortana, and saving her as well."

"I'm more than grateful for that myself." Cortana said from a receptacle nearby that held her holographic form, which was only a foot high. "I'll be able to help in launching a whole new set of A.I.'s."

"And in the event of capture, the Covenant won't be able to try and hack you without getting some serious repercussions in the process." Carter said.

"Let's hope we never have to deal with that." Hood said with a smile. "I can understand why you don't want to have a ceremony, but are you sure we can't do anything else for you other than giving you one of our tanks and a Warthog?"

"I'd say the Chief's armor, but it would be useless to us since none of us are, enhanced like he is. Cortana gave us the technical specs, so I can make do with that." Ford said.

"If it wasn't for Cortana assuring me you are all from another universe and can be trusted, I wouldn't even allow you to have any of that technical data. I hope it helps you out in your battles." Hood said.

The two groups saluted each other and then SG-1 got in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and took off.

"That, was really weird and yet, really cool at the same time." Mitchell said as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the process of taking them home.

"Even though we got the data on their ships, ours are actually better." Carter said. "Except for the cryostasis system, but that was only meant for the Master Chief really."

"Cortana gave me a historical database to look over. Not our Earth, but it will be interesting to read." Daniel said.

"Why didn't we take one of their energy swords?" Vala asked. "It isn't a laser sword like they have in Star Wars, but it was still a good weapon."

"It's mostly made for the Covenant to use to begin with and only the Chief was able to use it since he had that armor to protect him like the Covenant does. One wrong move and you'd cut yourself." Ford said.

"K-9 also said it would be hard to modify one to use for ourselves anyway, not to mention the lack of times you can actually use it before it dies." Carter said.

"Though a formidable weapon, it lacked sufficient power for what we would really need." Teal'c stated. "I would much prefer a Lightsaber."

"So would I." Ford said as he looked at the console. "And, we're home."

"Home as to where?" Mitchell asked.

"SGC, Sam's lab, 9:32 pm. We can all go home." Carter said.

"Why not drop us off at our houses?" Daniel asked.

"All our vehicles are here still." Ford said. "Well, your guys anyway."

Lieutenant Dione was incredibly sad, upset and angry when she heard later the next day where they had been, but was easily appeased when she was given one of the shotguns that Master Chief did use and Ford got him to sign, just for her.

The Warthog was taken to Area 51 for study and the Scorpion tank was quickly discarded as not worth it seeing as a M1A Abrams was better in just about all aspects, the biggest of which was speed. So Ford kept it in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and waited for the results on the Warthog. As for the Spartan laser, Ford didn't mention it to anyone and SG-1 didn't say anything about it.


	111. Chapter 111

CHAPTER 111

EPISODE……………..ADRIFT

A.N. Can't afford Atlantis Season 4 or any seasons of Atlantis on DVD, and my VCR is giving me trouble, so this won't be as wordy as it should be. I recorded the episodes like I have been all this time, on VHS, which is how I have been doing all these episodes all this time.

Atlantis was currently floating through space with no propulsion abilities anymore because they didn't have the power to engage the hyperdrive. As they were leaving the planet they were on, the Replicators had attacked with a special satellite that fired a super strong beam through a Stargate that was sent as the satellite they found above the planet. After trying to sink the city to save it, which failed, they decided to leave the planet. Which worked with the help of an asteroid that was pushed into the beams path by some F-302's and Puddle Jumpers, in order for the city to rise out of the water and jump to hyperdrive. However, it took dropping the shields to do so, and the beam punched through a small section of the asteroid and hit the command center of the city. Most of the people in the command tower had minimal to somewhat major injuries, but Weir had been too close to the windows when it struck. And the shields didn't come back online in time to keep from being hit before they jumped. They did get them back up before the jump and before the beam was able to do much more intensive damage.

Doctor Weir was currently on a stretcher being wheeled by several doctors and nurses through the hallways to the infirmary as quick as they could without making her worse. Her condition was very severe and Doctor Jennifer Keller was trying to keep her alive during the transit. She called ahead and told them the different things to get ready as she was trying to get Weirs heart working again, by chest compressions.

As that was happening, Rodney and several others, including Teyla and Sheppard were, as he wanted to put it, bothering him as he and those others were working to get command functions and other functions back online. Technically, the city was flying blind through space. Even subspace communications were down which was a problem because they couldn't inform the Apollo and tell them of their predicament, nor call anyone else.

Back in the infirmary, Weir was being brought in as the other doctors and nurses were working on other patients or waiting for Keller. Ronan had a large chunk of glass in his right upper lung, but was fighting with a doctor to just have it pulled out and forgo the scanner. He pushed the doctor away and moved to watch as Weir was being brought to the scanner table to be looked at. At the moment, she still had no heartbeat, which meant using the paddles and other things.

The command tower was in mass disarray, besides the smoke and smell of burning circuits and other electrical devices. They were trying to get things working as best they could, but power was being lost across the city rapidly. Which was quickly figured was because some of the main conduits had been blown out when the city was struck.

Weir still had no change after a couple paddle shocks so they went straight to injecting medicine to help get her heart and other functions started again, in hopes they did so in time before brain damage from oxygen deprivation set in.

Rodney started trying to shut down non-essential systems and whatever else he could for the moment, to hopefully stop the massive power drain before it drained them completely and killed everyone.

Weir was brought back by another shock charge and then they started other medical procedures on her as they found her brain was swelling and that she had other major injuries that they couldn't see, but the scanner did. More hopes and prayers that her brain wasn't damaged continued as they worked fast.

With the main power grid damaged and partially down, shutting things off wasn't as easy at it seemed as they figured out soon. So Rodney told Radek they needed to make some teams to go around and shut down the city system manually. Sheppard had some of his men also go with the teams to help in any way they could.

As for Weir, she wasn't responding to the medication and was slowly dying despite all their efforts.

The shield was still surrounding the city as it floated on momentum from exiting hyperspace early some moments ago. Rodney was still working in the command tower as the teams were off doing what they could to shut down different systems. After a lengthy speech from Rodney to John about the power problem, which involved him saying the ZPM was pushing out more power to keep the shield intact because of the damaged conduits, he then said they were doing pretty good because they had about 60% of the non-essential systems shut down. Everything was looking good until the alarms started going off moments after the small speech. Rodney, along with a few others looked at a big screen showing the city and the shield around it as the alarms showed that the city was trying to conserve power by slowly taking away atmosphere, gravity and the shields from around the outside of the city. Basically, they were in a large bubble that was shrinking to conserve energy. All teams were told to report back to the main tower as quickly as possible as they were told the city was loosing shield integrity to the outer sections. Unfortunately, they lost a few people that couldn't make it to the internal transporters in time as the shield quickly rushed past them. As the shield got smaller, it closed off each section and every door per pre-programmed specifications, which Rodney couldn't override no matter what he did.

At the halfway point between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy, where the SGC had built a small facility around the two Stargate's that linked the two galaxies, two people were working on it, on the inside. There was actually three, plus a dog, but K-9 was helping marginally and Sally was just there with them. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the middle of the bay between the two gates, doing what it usually did, nothing until buttons were pushed, dials were turned or switches flipped. However, the ramps between the two gates were well than far enough apart to keep either event horizon from reaching each other or anything that could be in the way. There was a problem at the small station that needed their expertise, so they went as ordered. Lee was ordered to go, but because he had motion sickness trouble, he wasn't going to come until after the two had fixed the gravity problem. Ford was glad to take the job since it was nice to get somewhere that would be peace and quiet and Sam agreed she'd like the same for once, even though it was still considered working.

Shortly after Adria was defeated and the Ori not a threat anymore, Sam was promoted to a full bird Colonel. Ford was rather surprised that Mitchell wasn't, but heard it was in the works. Landing the T.A.R.D.I.S. was no problem, since Sam went ahead and then transmitted the signal to him through the phone. As soon as he landed, he stepped out only to start floating right away without control.

Sally was wearing a white shirt with Renamon on the front and blue jeans with white sneakers. Ford had left his heavy coat inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. along with his vest and suit coat since they might get in the way. Sam was in a blue loose fitting blouse and black jeans, with her boots on. Being no one else there but them, they really saw no reason to wear regulation clothing, not that it mattered because Ford didn't at all unless it was needing his uniform.

"I warned you." Carter said as she watched him bounce off the ceiling with his back. "Be more careful than your father Sally."

"Whee!" she said as she slowly floated and then acted like she was swimming.

"K-9, watch her please."

"Yes Mistress." he said coming out.

"Get down here and help me fix this gravity problem."

"Really, why should we? This is fun. I've always wanted to sleep in zero G." Ford said as he slowly kicked off the ceiling.

"Because it is our job. And there is that Zero Room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that can do the same thing as this current problem is." Carter stated as she pushed off to help him down.  
"I haven't figured out how that works. And all the concentrating in the world, or universe, doesn't seem to help." Ford said with distain.

"You know, with the addition of the Asguard core, you can shut off the gravity in that room now." Carter stated.

"You can?" Ford asked as his feet touched down with hers.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." Carter said grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "You need to look up all the different changes that have taken place since the addition of the Asguard core."

"I guess I haven't then."

"Bye daddy!" Sally said with a wave as she floated past the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"You stay away from those gates."

"Yes daddy." Sally said before going back to swimming again.

A couple hours of work had already went by and they still hadn't pinned down the problem yet. Sally was still enjoying floating around and K-9 was watching her while checking the systems. Carter floated into a room nearby where Ford was working on one the computers in the control room.

"You getting the same data rate inconstancies off these flash drives?"

"Noticed, filed, reported, being looked at and worked on by K-9. Will be sent off in the next data burst or transmitted if we end up back on Earth before the next dial in." Ford said while typing.

"A yes would have worked." Carter said as she slowly dropped down near him.

"Short of hooking the T.A.R.D.I.S. to this place and giving gravity back by extending her shield to the outside, we'll be stuck like this for awhile. Even K-9 is currently stumped but thinks it is more a hands on issue than technical and software problems. I thought this place was already finished. Why was I told different?"

"It was for the most part finished, but there was a few things left to be completed. You must have been daydreaming or something during the conversation."

"Probably thinking of the work needing to be done." Ford muttered as he tapped some buttons. "There's quite a bit here that the other people could have finished without needing us to."

"Probably, but orders are orders."

"Some orders. At least all those extra supplies and crates they sent along with you make sense. But really, I can't complain. It's peaceful, quiet and I have three, or four if you wish, loves one with me."

"You're counting the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" she asked already knowing K-9 was in the equation.

"She may not be like us, but she is a life form and has feelings."  
"True, but you're the only one that unfortunately can speak and feel her. All I can do is read diagnostic reports and such." she said as Ford shrugged. "Okay, I've done those updates on the drives, but there…."

"Compatibility issues?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well…." she began as the gate started dialing.

"Sally!" they both yelled.

"The little mistress is heading for the T.A.R.D.I.S." K-9 reported as he waited for her to enter and then he backed in staying in the doorway.

"This is Colonel Ellis of the Apollo calling Midway station, please respond." came through the speakers.

"Hey Colonel, gave us a bit of a scare for a moment." Ford said.

"How's that?" Ellis asked confused. "Who is this?"

"It's really quiet here Colonel." Carter said as she touched her headset. "Just startled us, that's all. This is Colonel Samantha Carter and General Ford Carter here."

"What are you two doing there? You're suppose to be with SG-1."

"We got the short straw." Ford quipped.

"Sir?"

"It was a joke Colonel, and don't call me sir please. We're here to fix a few things and finish some of the programming that didn't get done. Volunteered to get away from the hectic life for awhile and to the peace out here. What's your report?" Ford said.

"I hear ya on the peace thing General. Well, the mission was successful. Atlantis was able to avoid the beam weapon and jump into hyperspace."

"That's good news." Ford said.

"Yes, but the bad news is they are not at the predetermined rendezvous point." Ellis stated.

"Seriously? They should have beaten you there Colonel." Carter stated.

"We know. However, there is no indication that anything with a hyperdrive has entered or left this system recently."

"Wait a minute, how are you dialing us? M12-578 doesn't have a gate." Carter asked.

"We traveled to the nearest one and called you to see if they had checked in with you."

"Unfortunately, we haven't heard anything." Ford said worried.

"We'll head back and check the area out again, then call you back in an hour. Earlier if we hear anything sooner. Apollo out."

"Good luck." they said before the line went dead and the gate shut down.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"If we hear they got nothing in an hour, I think a time trip is the idea."

"We aren't done here though. Oh, right, we can just travel through time after we're done."

"True, but others can come finish things here. Such as Lee and his team."

"But he has motion sickness and the gravity…"

"Oh, that's easy to turn on now." Ford said while waving at a console nearby. "I figured if I'm going to be sitting here for a few hours, I'd rather my butt not fall asleep. Besides, Sally has been having fun."

"Can't complain on that mark. Sally is having fun and I hate it when my butt falls asleep too. There has been a few places I've worked on here when I would have been sitting on the floor. There was one I was working on recently that was in the ceiling so, I am glad I didn't have to use a ladder."

Atlantis was still floating through space and the shield was slowly getting smaller and smaller as it tried to conserve power. Ronan had been worked on and was currently walking around, despite orders. Weir was only getting worse and the doctors were thinking of cutting part of her skull out to save her. The news didn't help John and his team, morally anyway, or the other people who knew she was in bad shape. John was in charge with her being down and it weighed heavy on his shoulders that everyone's lives were in his hand. Because of the massive power problems, there was only one real option, which John approved of. Everyone was drawn to the command tower and the shield was dropped to encompass it only, which bought them more time, but didn't solve the fact they had no idea where they were headed, what could be out there, and no way to avoid any obstacles in their path. And if the Wraith showed up, they were dead baring a miracle.

Seeing as she wasn't getting any better at all with the medications, they had no choice but to cut a part of her skull out in hopes that she would survive and or get better. The procedure went well, or at least as well as expected. However, even though her internal injuries were barely anything, Keller informed John that there was a very good chance that Weir, if she survived and woke up, would most likely be so brain damaged, she would not be the Weir everyone was used to seeing.

Rodney found out where they were finally, but they couldn't use any of the propulsion systems or use the Stargate because they were currently moving. Propulsion was out because, as he put it simply, there was gas in the tank, but no way to get the gas to the engine. The conduits were too damaged to allow power for flight. The possibility of getting the conduits working was an idea, which they started on in other areas, but it had to be done outside the tower too, thousands of feet from the floor of the city and there was no space suits available to use currently, mostly because they were in areas outside the shield. Rodney then told them they had one hour to stop the power drainage or else there was no jumping to hyperspace at all. And if they failed that dead line, then in about thirty hours, they were all dead from total power loss, unless something came before hand and attacked or they rammed into something, or something into them.

Sometime later, Rodney and Radek were talking, while working. Radek explained it looked like they were going to get the job done sooner than expected and then the city could jump into hyperspace. Rodney was glowing with excitement, which went away as the command tower called him and Sheppard. Getting there, they found that the functioning sensors showed a massive asteroid belt ahead of them in their path. Which Rodney automatically said figures and then muttered a few other words pertaining to eminent death as his usual response was to impending danger, which no one was surprised to hear, but agreed with him currently. Their problem was that they would enter the field in ten minutes and it would take two to get through, but the city would most likely be destroyed before it got through first. Rodney was very much against the idea John had, but seeing as they had little time and he had even less to come up with a better idea, Rodney let him go.

"It's been almost an hour." Carter said.

"I think there is something seriously wrong." Ford said getting up and forgetting the gravity. "Ow."

"Forgot the gravity is still off again have we?" Carter said with a laugh at his expense.

"Not funny. We're going to go for a little trip."

"Let's turn the gravity back on first."

They got back in and then headed off to the planet Atlantis was on before. The satellite above the planet had quit firing some time ago as they were scanning the area.

"Okay, Atlantis left about that long ago…" Ford said as she saw the information the scans showed on the screen. "So, we go back this far and get a lock on their signal."

"After that, we follow them to the present time, right?"

"Yes. Call the SGC and have them send people to Midway. Have Lee told we're sorry we didn't fix everything sooner, but left notes behind and gravity restored. Also have them…."

"Tell the Apollo what we are doing, yeah, got that already." Carter said as she dialed the phone.

"We work so well together." he said as they smiled at each other.

They watched from high orbit as the asteroid was hit by the beam and then made its way through the large rock, hitting the city before she jumped.

"That looked very damaging." Carter said as she hit the play back button a few times. "The main tower took a direct hit before the shields came up again."

"They probably lost power during the hyperspace jump and dropped out at some point and can't get back in. The main power gird was damaged by this readout." he said as he moved to a different console. "Okay, I've got a lock! Here we go!"

Back in the present, John was telling the people who had the Ancient gene what they were going to have to do to save Atlantis. Which meant taking all the Jumpers and using them to blast away rocks to allow the city to pass through the field undamaged.

"Um, Doctor McKay…."

"What now?" Rodney asked with a whine and worry. "Please say it isn't the Wraith."

"Unless they have a ship that small." Chuck as he pointed at the scanner that picked up a small object now rather far behind the city. "It doesn't register as a Wraith."

"What does it register as?" Rodney asked.

"Unknown. Barely any power output…."

"Probably just a asteroid that has naquada in it…" Rodney said as he waved his hand to dismiss it.

"But is just appeared behind us about a minute ago. Out of nowhere. We would have hit it had it been there before."

"It's too small to be…." Rodney began saying when fear stuck him. "Oh crap! It's probably a small Replicator ship that followed us…."

"But is reads barely any power…." Chuck said as he pointed at the screen of info. "Wait, it's disappearing."

"Sheppard, we may have a serious…." Rodney said as he touched his ear piece.

"Serious what McKay?" Sheppard was asking as everyone in the command center was looking around for the strange winding and grinding noise.

"Oh my god. I don't believe it." Rodney said as he walked out of the command room.

The lights flashed a few more times and then stopped with a thump noise as she finished dematerializing. Just near the windows, which were still blow out, sat the T.A.R.D.I.S. The door opened slowly and Sam peeked her head out.

"Sam!"

"Hey McKay." Carter said then looked back in. "Command center has atmosphere still."

"Great." Ford said as they both stepped out. "Damn, this area got hit pretty hard. I'm guessing you can't avoid the asteroids."

"No, we can't. And we haven't the power to move the city or increase the shields." Rodney stated.

"Rodney, what's going….General, Colonel." Sheppard said in surprise.

He started to salute but stopped after what Ford said and then waved slightly to the girl Carter had on her hip that was waving at him.

"Forget the saluting thing." Ford said waving his hand. "Is everyone inside the shield?"

"We lost a few people when the shields started collapsing." Rodney said. "To conserve power, we had everyone come here and then dropped the shield to surround just the main tower."

"Get ready to drop them on my signal." Ford said going back in.

"What do you mean drop the shields?!"

"Relax McKay." Carter said patting his shoulder. "We have a better shield."

"Doctor, um sir, a large shield had encompassed the entire city. It's power output is incredible." a man reported.

"You can drop the shields to the city now." Ford yelled out. "I'd just wait until later before allowing people to go places though just yet until the atmosphere has been restored."

Rodney dropped the shield and saw the power levels rise, but not into a zone he felt really safe with.

"Impact with the asteroid field in one minute." a man reported.

"We'll be fine." Carter said. "Can we make a jump to hyperspace now?"

"No." Ford said as he came out.

"No, why? Wait, forget it." Rodney said with a shake of his hand. "Even if we could, it wouldn't be a good idea. There's too much damage to fix on the primary conduits at the moment. We're not losing power as badly as before, thanks to your miraculous timely intervention…."

"Save the bowing for later Rodney." Carter said.

"Impacting shields now."

They looked up and around, but saw, felt and heard nothing.

"Okay, we're obviously safe. Go on Rodney." Ford said.

"Right. The primary conduits were damaged, along with a few others when we were hit…"

"We saw that happen. Which is how we were able to trace you to here." Ford said. "And before you ask why we couldn't stop…"

"Paradox and causality…I know. Read the report and saw the DVD lecture." McKay said as he turned the computer tablet to show them. "You would have got in the way of the beam if you could have. Anyway, the damage has to be repaired first before we can make a jump to hyperspace. We're loosing to much energy and if we try to jump now, we could drain the ZPM completely or not jump at all."

"Besides, jumping inside an asteroid field would be a bad idea." Ford said.

"I hadn't thought about that." Carter said. "We would end up dragging some of them with us possibly."

"How long until we exit the field?" Ford asked.

"We're slowly loosing speed, but I estimate, two more minutes and we'll be in the clear." Chuck said.

"Alright, what can we do to help get things working better around here until we can make the jump?" Carter asked.

"Well, it's going to take us at least another hour before we can even try to make the jump." Rodney said. "And we weren't even sure we'd have the power. We will now, but, the repairs have to be done first."

"Teams are already working on that General." Sheppard said. "How'd you know we needed help anyway?"

"Apollo called us while we were at Midway Station." Carter said. "We got tired of waiting for them to call us back after an hour and decided to come look for ourselves."

"The shield is definitely going to save our skins, but we've got no way to fly this city at the moment. What happens if we suddenly get pulled into the gravity of a sun or something?" Sheppard asked.

"Shield will hold even then." Ford said.

"We've exited the field sir. Not as much speed as we had before and slightly off course, but still drifting." Chuck said.

"He must be talking to you." Ford said as he looked at Sheppard.

"Tell the people in the hanger bay to go back to what they were doing. Flight idea is called off." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir."

"So, once we get the hyperdrive working and get to the planet, you'll help us land and then be going back home I take it?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, we'll stay to help fix what we can and such, then go back to Midway if they are still having trouble." Carter said.

"Actually, forget the hyperdrive. We have the coordinates for the planet we want to go to right?" Ford asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, they are still in the system. Why?" Rodney asked.

"I have an idea. Which should work, and if it does, we'll save a lot of power." Ford said with a smile. "K-9, we need to talk."

Radek and the other teams had finished early and informed the others. He and everyone else who had not been informed were very happy to see the city saved by the couple and the T.A.R.D.I.S., which some found strange to see existing, but let it go because it was keeping them alive. Teyla was beyond shocked and barely understood the concept behind the size of the ship as they stood inside and heard the plan that Ford and K-9 had made. Carter didn't help because she had been out in the control room helping with repairs and such and coordinating efforts as she helped Sheppard with command issues since Sheppard didn't want to deal with it. Sally was sitting at a table nearby, under the large screen, coloring on paper as Ford was going over the details.

"What will happen is I will dematerialize the ship and jump back five seconds into the past, but directly in front of the city. Normally, this is a very bad idea, since you shouldn't cross your own time line, but I know what I am doing." Ford said as he pointed at the screen which showed a 3D image of the city floating through space. "According to K-9, what should happen, is as soon as the shield around the city drops as I leave, the T.A.R.D.I.S. will be appearing just outside the city here, and will engage her shields around the city as the current one goes away. Once the shield is re-engaged, I will activate the tractor beam and drag the city to the planet. It will take a few hours, since dragging her to fast could break her apart, but we'll get her there in one piece and with more power than we would have if we jumped into hyperspace."

"Are you absolutely sure that there won't be any paradox problems…."

"We've done something similar before McKay." Carter said.

"If you're sure…."

"We're sure." the two stated.

"Hello….whoa. I heard but…." Keller said as she came in shocked.

"Doctor Keller, is something wrong with Elizabeth?" John asked as he saw her holding a laptop and looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Carter asked.

Quickly and briefly, Keller reported what happened to Weir when the beam struck the city.

"Damn, and I can't do anything to help anymore. Not that I was ever great at it." Ford muttered. "What's your plan?"

"Well, um….." Keller said fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong? What are you not telling us?" Sheppard asked.

"I can't do anything else to save Doctor Weir. There is no medical treatments I can think of or do, even if we could snap our fingers and get her back to Earth and had any and every medical ability at our fingertips. Discounting the sarcophagus thing of course. And, from what I have read of Doctor Frasier's and Lam's reports, plus the healing device that Vala lady can use, I don't think they could do anything to help her."

"Then what are you proposing?" Sheppard asked.

"If there is any chance that she is going to survive and be the Doctor Weir we know, then I feel we should re-activate the nanites in her system." she stated quickly.

"That's brilliant!" Rodney exclaimed. "They would repair everything in her body and she'd be back to normal again. All I'd have to do is reprogram them to do what we want and nothing else."

"Yeah, and she'd probably also send out some signal, with or without her knowledge, that would bring the Replicators to us." Sheppard stated. "If you failed to reprogram them right."

"But I wouldn't fail." Rodney stated.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Rodney? As much as I hate to say it, are you willing to risk the lives of everyone in this city on that bet?" Sheppard asked.

"If they help, then yes." Rodney said pointing at the two.

"I'll allow it. Can she be moved Doctor Keller?" Ford asked.

"Possibly. What are you wanting to do?"

"Sam will help Rodney with the nanite problem, while we get her in here. Inside here, she can't send a signal, if that problem were to arise. And if she suddenly lost control or something, she won't be able to do anything inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Everyone will be safe that way. K-9 can help after I start the trip to the planet."

"But this ship…." Sheppard began.

"Can protect herself. And, if it came down to it…." Ford said slowly. "I'd shoot Weir if I had to. I outrank you, so it is my decision. Unless you say otherwise Sam."

"No. The idea sounds like a good one." Carter said. "It's just re-programming some nano-machines. K-9 can easily help with that. I seriously doubt there will be any problems."

"What about moving Atlantis?" Sheppard asked. "I'm not saying we shouldn't help Weir, but if the Wraith arrive…"

"Until we fix Weir, I'm not dropping the shield. Once we deal with that issue, we'll get on moving the city. Only if a sun suddenly goes nova are we going to be in trouble."

"Alright General. SG-1 has proven their words many times before. Can't start doubting you both now. I'll keep an eye on things out there then. Keep me informed though." Sheppard said.

"Will do." Ford said with a two fingered salute.

"Let's get to work people." Carter said.

At this point, Lee and the few others had gotten some systems working and were working on other systems that weren't the major priorities anymore. Unfortunately, they hadn't heard anything from the Apollo, but had heard from the SGC that the T.A.R.D.I.S. did find Atlantis and was currently there helping them try to get the city to the planet. Beyond that, little else in details were given.

"We've got good news and bad news." Rodney said as they entered a closed off section of the medical part of the T.A.R.D.I.S., usually used for quarantine or the like.

"Bad news first." Ford said as he looked at the three and then back through the window to the room Weir was lying in. "No, just say them both together."

The room was almost padded looking, with her on a large medical bed that had computers all on the left side keeping a check on all her functions, all of them. The rest of the room had nothing else other than the lights above and the two doors leading in. The one outside which sealed and then sterilized them and their clothes before letting them in the room, then would do the same thing before letting them out.

"We got the nanites reprogrammed to fix her, just as Rodney said he could do." Carter said.

"However, she is so badly injured that the nanites would end up replacing her damaged cells and other serious injuries with nanites, making her part Replicator." Keller said.

"They would only heal her and continue to do so for any other injury she would incur in the future, but they can't send any signals to anyone so we are all safe. Given more time, we could possibly get them to fix her organic cells too without making more of themselves, but I need more time, and we don't have it." Rodney said.

"Why not?" Ford asked.

"K-9 says her readings indicate that she could go into serious cardiac arrest or something worse any moment." Keller said. "We've got no choice but to do this now or never."

"Do it then. We can deal with everything else later." Ford said.

They waited outside for about ten minutes after the program was introduced. Obviously it was working because her hair started re-growing back and her color came back too. Ford hit the overrides and both doors opened as they all walked in as she sat up.

"Rodney, Keller, Colonel Carter, General…." she said confused as she saw the last two.

"And, wait for it." Ford said with a finger held up.

"Wait for what?" Carter began asking as they heard footsteps.

"I'm here. Damn, these are some long hallways." Sheppard said as he was catching his breath. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yes, I am." Wier said slowly removing the bandages from her head that let her hair fall down. "What's going on? Where are we and how did you two get here?"

Keller ran some scans and test as the group told her everything that had happened, up from the point of the attack to when the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrived.

"I gave the order to have you saved. I felt having you alive, even if your are part…cyborg, was better than death." Ford said.

"You shouldn't have ordered this." Weir stated.

"Sorry. Having you dead would have killed the already pathetic moral of the city as it is. Besides, you still seem to be the same person, not trying to kill us and with that rebuke you just gave, it is obviously you. K-9 says your medical status seems very much the same from the last medical checkup, short of the nanites that is. Your mind seems to be working the same too. Any violent tendencies coming to mind?" Ford asked.

"No."

"Good, you can take back control of the city then. We'll take her to the planet as pre-planned and then once you're all settled in, Sam and I will go home."

"Are you sure that is a good idea General? The nanites…" Weir began.

"Were programmed by two of the smartest people I know, including K-9 helping. They only work for you." Ford said patting Weir's arm. "Once Keller goes over some checks, just for security purposes and medical reasons, you'll be back in the commander chair in no time. However, because you feel insecure, and because some others thought the idea was bad, John being one, K-9 is going to stay here and watch you while helping Jennifer out. The rest of us are going to go get the city ready for space travel."

Heading out from there and getting back to the command center, Rodney and Radek were giving him and John more reports on the city.

"We have a further power problem." Rodney said as he handed over a computer tablet. "Yes, thanks to your T.A.R.D.I.S., we aren't using our shields and saving power. However, because the shields extended around the entire city, Atlantis has reopened all the doors and is sending power out to all those areas we aren't using. We've shut off a lot of what we can, but we are still leaking a lot of energy."

"Even if we could land Atlantis right now, which would help tremendously with the environmental systems because of the power they are draining…" Radek said.

"Okay, if I am reading this right." Ford said as he looked over the different readouts on the tablet. "Even though we are not going to jump into hyperspace, if we had, we'd be severally drained of power. Seeing as I will eventually be dragging the city to the planet, all I've done is save power that is slowly running out anyway."

"The ZPM has been taxed very heavily. Sam told me about the ZPM inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., which she also explained has fused permanently with the ship. The point is, our ZPM is going to give out sooner or later. I doubt it will even last a year. We'd basically be just like we were when we first started off on Atlantis. Conserving power as much as possible. There is too many people, too much work being done and not enough power to give out to every system for that long." Rodney stated. "We'd be lucky to last a couple of months."

"You're saying we need a new ZPM." Sheppard stated.

"Exactly. Now the idea of you making one for us General sounds good, but the time it takes would be more than you're probably willing to do." Rodney said.

"Hell of a lot more time than I want to spend doing. Even with the T.A.R.D.I.S. having integrated it into her system, it still takes a lot of time to built something from nothing. Add power requirements, that just ups the time it takes." Ford said.

"You can make ZPM in that thing?"

"Long story Sheppard, too long. As much as I would like to hook of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the city, it would take awhile and then the problem is it wouldn't be permanent. However, it would be sufficient power to get the city to our destination and keep the shield online during the trip without any problems. I'm going to guess by that look, you had a different idea though Rodney."

"I do. Several months back I got caught in a beam that made me way much smarter…."

"Read the report. I actually want to check that system out sometime, only with that one you all thought was a game system. Go on though." Ford said rolling his hand.

"At the time, I was building a hyperdrive to fit inside a Jumper. It isn't completed, but I am sure we can do it, especially if you, Sam and K-9 help."

"No offense Rodney, but you're actually asking for Sam and my help?"

"The city is in danger and I don't want to die. Besides, you told me you trusted me with the cities safety and to do whatever I could to keep it that way." Rodney stated.

"True. Okay, so we get this experimental Jumper working for what reason?"

"Look here." Rodney said bring them over to a screen that showed several planets in range of their sensors. "We could use the Jumper to go here, get a few ZPM's, and come back hopefully with enough to fully recharge the city."

"That's the Replicator home world Rodney." Sheppard said. "If I remember the briefing correctly."

"Yes it is. They can't detect the Jumper if we go in cloaked, plus the added fact I am more than sure that the two of them, plus K-9, can do some modifications to the Jumper to help us. We can take a team, go get the ZPM's, and come home. It's simple." Rodney said confidently.

"You do have those weapons that make the Replicators fall apart. Name escapes me though." Ford said stroking his chin in thought. "We might be able to modify them as well, sort of like fighting the Borg. You'd only have a certain amount of times before they'd get used to it."

"But possibly just enough to get those ZPMs." Rodney said. "Like you said, you guys are going home after helping us settle in, and that ZPM isn't going to help us for much longer."

"Get the plans. I'll get Sam and K-9 and we'll start right away. Sheppard, you assemble all the people you think you'll need on this trip. I would like to go with, but…."

"I heard Sam saying earlier that only you can really pilot the T.A.R.D.I.S. If a Wraith or Replicator ship comes, you'd have to be here to keep the shields in place and such." Sheppard said.

"True, but I was going to say, even though I might be able to fight them off in my head, I'd rather not risk them learning the secrets of Time Lord technology. Oh, Sam is staying here as well, as is K-9. Worse comes to worse, she can do everything in the T.A.R.D.I.S. while I use the chair."

"Sounds like a plan General." Sheppard said with a small salute before walking off.

EPISODE……………..LIFELINE

With K-9's help, the work on the Jumpers systems had been modified rather well and the guns against the Replicators were modified with a modulating frequency ability to help ensure better chances in a fire fight. However, the hyperdrive unit was still being worked on.

It wasn't really noticeable, mostly because of their lack of speed, but the city was now spinning on a tilted axis as she floated through space. A few people that were a bit more susceptible to motion sickness, felt the effects. But usually if they looked outside and saw the stars moving, otherwise, there was no other ill effects or problems. And thankfully, no one knew they were just spinning away in space other than the command personnel. It was only bad news because they couldn't get hold of the Apollo or anyone else really, other than by calling the SGC directly from the T.A.R.D.I.S. or the two's cell phones. From what they understood, the Apollo was looking around for them still, even though they had been informed that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was at the city.

John came into the bay as he heard the large group inside the Jumper talking. Carter had switched over to SGA BDU's, mostly because she kept being asked why she was out of uniform by others. Ford was in his suit still, just minus the large coat. K-9 was outside the Jumper, which had the side panels open, and he was linked up by the small dish near his eyes. A couple other scientist were inside helping the three as much as they could with many of the panels for the internal workings visible inside the Jumper.

"Okay, when I say, go ahead and try the left one." Rodney said as he was pushing buttons on a handheld unit and the laptop on his knees.

"Ready."

"Try it now." Rodney said.

The guy by Ford did as told and other than a few blinking lights on the monitor on the window screen, nothing happened.

"Guess that is working right." Rodney muttered. "Good."

"Everything is still checking out over here." Carter said from the seat across from Rodney. "Hey Colonel."

"Hey. How's everything going?" Sheppard asked.

"Pretty good." Ford said as he made some adjustments. "Your cloak has been upgraded almost well enough for the T.A.R.D.I.S. not to see it. But that is only if you were running very silent, otherwise, it's better than what you had before."

"That's good. But useless if we can't jump to hyperspace. Rodney?"

"I'm pretty sure we've gotten it." Rodney said as he kept working.

"Pretty sure? That's not very confident sounding."

"I'm dealing with some very complex physics here. I might as well be trying to figure out how the T.A.R.D.I.S. universally transcendental system works."

"Sorry, what?" Sheppard asked completely lost.

"He means the system that makes the T.A.R.D.I.S. bigger inside than out." Carter said. "Even I barely grasp it, and I've been working inside her and on her for awhile now."

"Does that mean the mission is scrapped?" Sheppard asked.

"No. We just need some time." Ford said.

"Time isn't much of a problem." Sheppard said.

"What, are we under attack or something?" Rodney asked worried as Ford rolled his eyes.

"No Rodney, we are not." Sheppard stated, seeing what Ford did.

"Thank god for that miracle." Rodney said going back to his laptop.

"Our problem is the plan."

"What's wrong with it?" Carter asked.

"Okay, we get the Jumper working…"

"Is it working." Rodney stated.

"And yet, you're still working Rodney."

"Hey, millions of things could go wrong. I, just want to make sure we don't have them happen during the trip and on the way back." Rodney said.

"Okay, as I was saying, we get the Jumper going and get their safely. Now, how do we go about infiltrating the Replicator city, steal those needed ZPM's, and get out safely without being caught?" Sheppard asked.

"Good point. We haven't made a plan of action." Ford said as he made some more adjustments, only to change it back when the result was bad.

"I've been thinking about that." Rodney said.

"With everything else on your plate?" Carter asked.

"You seem to be keeping up with work while raising a child." Rodney countered.

"Touché'. But I have help."

"Okay, so we can both multitask very, very well. My point is, I thought about it and there is only one person that can help us. However, you'll have to talk to her yourself Sheppard."

"You mean Weir."

"Yeah." Rodney said slowly and then went back to work quickly.

"I really don't like this idea. What do you think General?"

"I fought against different Replicators Sheppard. You'll have to talk to her yourself. If she wants to go, it is up to her, and you. I'll allow it though, unless Sam says otherwise." Ford said as Carter said it was up to John.

Weir was still sitting on the table, without all the instruments plugged into her. She was reading a book since she felt it would be a bad idea to look at any reports, just in case. When the door opened, she closed the book slowly.

"John. Good news, bad news? Just want to talk? Perhaps feeling the burden of command over everyone's lives in the city? Or is it something else?"

"Little bit of this and that." Sheppard said shrugging. "There is a plan in the works, but we'll need your help."

"My help?" Weir asked confused.

"Yeah, it involves a little trip though."

"Let's hear it."

"First, you'll have to get dressed and come to the Jumper Bay."

"Why? I should stay here in case anything happens." Weir said worried.

"The General assures me nothing will and I am inclined to believe him. They're working on a Jumper and felt it better to talk while working, so they send me to get you."

He waited down the hall as she put her Atlantis uniform on and then came out. He told her about the plan as much as he could and a few other things going on around Atlantis as they made their way to the bay.

"Okay Rodney, why do you want me to go on this mission? Nice idea, but in many ways suicide." Weir asked as she entered the back with John.

"We've got little choice seeing as we need more than the ZPM we've got." Rodney stated.

"I can give you that. I really don't like this idea at all, but I don't have the authority to stop you either." Weir said looking up front at the back of Ford's head.

"It's not the greatest plan, but it isn't all that bad either." Carter said. "If Atlantis was on the ground and safe, Ford and I would just go get them ourselves. However, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is not capable of cloaking so anyone who saw it would instantly know something is wrong. Especially when they could assimilate it into their systems. If that was even possible."

Weir nodded and waved at Rodney.

"I believe I can manipulate the nanites in your system to remotely hack into their system mainframe. You'd have to be there, in close proximity to do that, which is another reason we need you to come along." Rodney said.

"We can use the nanites to find the quickest and easiest way to get in and out, plus find out where the ZPM's are." Sheppard said.

"Plus, I'd be able to track their movements, so we'd know where they are and when to avoid them." Rodney said.

"And what happens if the Replicators are able to take control of the nanites inside me?" Weir asked and then over spoke him as he tried to say otherwise. "Rodney, if they did, despite everything you did to keep them from doing so, what then?"

"There is a self destruct program built into the nanites, in the event you lost control." Sheppard said. "They'll shut down the moment we activate the switch and…"

"I'll be dead the next." Weir nodded in understanding.

"But we are not going to let that happen. My team and I are going to go after the ZPM's while you and Rodney stay in the ship here and direct us. He's going to keep an eye on those things in your body to make sure nothing happens." Sheppard said.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Say ten minutes." Ford said as he kept working. "A few finishing touches and a couple quick diagnostics by K-9, you all can go. Take that long for you and the team to get kitted up and ready."

"Rodney, we know what to finish here, you go ahead and get ready." Carter said patting his arm.

He somewhat reluctantly handed over the laptop and hand held unit, then headed out with the others.

Sheppard's team, with Weir in her black outfit for off-world travel now, stood at the ramp of the finished Jumper.

"Alright General, we're off and should be back hopefully soon. If you don't hear anything in twelve hours…."

"We've got it under control Sheppard. Technically, she is my city so I will take very good care of her and the people in her."

"Just making sure General."

"Here, take this with you." Carter said.

"This is a cell phone Sam." Rodney stated as he gave it a skeptical look.

"I thought you were a Doctor Who fan McKay?"

"I am. I just haven't seen the newest episodes or the online ones." Rodney said with envy.

"You can call the T.A.R.D.I.S. with that, or our personal cell phones and we'll be able to pick you up, no matter what interference may be in the way. Or so we've noticed. Time travel doesn't seem to effect its range either." Carter said.

"But if we get captured…." Weir began.

"If someone tries to hack into the phone, it burns itself out. We programmed that feature in, just in case. Besides, it is a normal cell phone with extended range. Not a T.A.R.D.I.S. phone." Carter said.

"Okay. We'll call you when we know something." Sheppard said as he began entering. "Wait, you're not going to move the city yet are you?"

"Not until we have you back and the ZPM's." Ford said. "Good luck."

The back closed and the three left quickly with a few others. Once the door to the city closed, the hatch above opened and they headed out, hearing the control room people also tell them good luck.

Teyla sat in the chair beside John while Weir was behind her and Ronan was behind John. Rodney was in the back watching over hyperdrive installed into the left wall of the Jumper.

"Okay, we've cleared the shield and are ready to go."

"You know, this may not…." Rodney began.

Everyone looked at him.

"Right, the best and brightest people, besides me, worked on it with me. It should work better than originally intended." Rodney said turning back to it. "Okay, it's as ready as it will ever be."

"Then push it McKay."

"Right, right." Rodney said pushing buttons on his laptop as he sat down by the machine, and then got up sitting across from it instead. "Hyperspace in three, two, one."

The Jumper jumped forward as the window appeared in front of them.

The Apollo got another message from Midway that stated that Atlantis had called the SGC with info on a mission that was taking place, by Ford's orders, which pissed a few people off, Landry not one of them, and the coordinates of where Atlantis was. Colonel Ellis only shook his head at the reckless plan he read about as his ship jumped into hyperspace.

In the meantime, the Jumper exited hyperspace near the planet as intended and Sheppard quickly cloaked the ship.

"We made it."

"We did? Oh my god, we did." Rodney said as he came forward and looked out the window.

"You know, out of all the times you'd said it would work for all your different projects Rodney, it surprises me every time the project works and you are shocked it did." Sheppard said.

"Yes. His confidence in his work seems to vary all the time." Teyla said.

"What about that speech about the best and brightest helping hmm? I've heard a lot about those two and the things they have done with SG-1. It is a wonder you get anything done with that attitude of failure." Ronan said.

"I can't…."

"Rodney, go back and see if the hyperdrive still works. Also, send a text message back to Atlantis that we've arrived."

"Fine." Rodney said checking the laptop as he fished the cell phone from his pocket. "Damn. K-9's simulations were right."

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"Good news, the hyperdrive still works. Bad news, we don't have the power to get home."

"And yet, we are here to steal power cores." Ronan said.

"Right." Rodney muttered as he pushed a few more buttons and then suddenly looked up. "Wait, I can hook the ZPM to this and we can get home easily that way. Power problem solved."

"Glad to have helped." Ronan said crossing his arms.

"Rodney, work on that later once we get the ZPM's. Right now, get up here and start seeing if you can learn anything." Sheppard said as Teyla got up and moved to the back.

"Should I do anything?" Weir asked.

"No. It's completely wireless. Though thinking happy thoughts might help." Rodney said taking Teyla seat and starting his program on the laptop.

"Really?" Weir asked.

"No. But if anything sort of pops into your mind, that would be nice to hear."

"Like what?" Weir said waving her hand. "It is going to suddenly…"

"Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked cautiously as he turned seeing her look spaced out.

"I can see the programming and other things that don't make much sense." Weir said.

"Rodney?"

"I got the link established. Well, she did. It's working." Rodney said fansinated.

"Good." Sheppard said.

"But we don't have much time. The nanites in her are basically in lurking mode, but it won't take the other Replicators too long to see another player has joined the game."

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked.

"Very strange. I can see the entire city coming together before me. But it is in computer code. I can see every single room."

"And where we want to go?" Sheppard asked.

"That way." Weir said pointing as they flew cloaked through the city. "Fourth quadrant, top level, easy access. There is hardly anyone around."

"Works for me." Sheppard said flying to the top of a building. After setting down, Ronan and Teyla grabbed weapons as Sheppard stood. "Okay, you two stay here as planned, let us know what you notice through the radios and if you find any information that seems important, without drawing attention, get it."

"Right." Rodney said.

"Good luck John." Weir said as Teyla handed him one of the energy weapons.

"Thanks. Let's go."

"John, twenty meters to the left, behind the Jumper there is an access door. Down a flight of stairs, you'll enter auxiliary corridor seven. You can go that way, it is clear." Weir said looking at them.

He nodded and followed the two out the back quickly, leaving the door open. It didn't take them long to get there. Teyla was behind his back against the wall while Ronan was against the wall on the other side of the open doorway.

"Okay, we are at the corridor." Sheppard whispered.

"Go right. At 6.5 meters, there is another corridor." Weir said over the line as they moved. "Now to the left…wait, go back!"

They stopped and moved back quickly as a couple of guys walked by.

"It's okay. He didn't notice you." Weir said.

"Really? You can tell that?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, it is really strange."

"Is it safe now?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes go. Okay, turn left, now right." Weir said as they followed her instructions. "Okay, you've opened the right door. It should be directly in front of you."

"Hold up Chewie." Sheppard said as Ronan backed away. "Rodney, aren't they going to notice when we pull the plug on this thing?"

"Probably, but they have dozens of ZPM's going. Let's just hope that they don't notice this one, at least until we are long gone."

"That's wishful thinking. And the General wanted us to get more than one you know." Sheppard said.

"If we succeed here, we can go to another area nearby very close to being the same in design like this tower." Weir said. "And very few Replicators are in that one as well. John, there is a couple of Replicators headed your way, so you need to move quickly."

"How far?" Teyla asked.

"Two corridors over." Weir said.

"Alright, we got this one." Sheppard said as he handed it to Ronan, who put it in a foam case. "Let's get back and get another."

They all ran out of the room quickly, keeping their weapons ready just in case. It didn't take them long to get back and without being detected.

"Okay, hook this up so we can get out of here at a moments notice. Elizabeth, were is the other one?" Sheppard asked.

"That tower in the distance, sixth quadrant."

"We've got a problem." Rodney said.

"They found us Rodney?"

"No. Thankfully not. Look, while you three were busy getting that, I looked around in their network and found something interesting about their base code."

"And it is?" Teyla asked.

"The Holy Grail." Rodney said showing them the screen.

"The what?" Ronan asked.

"Special cup. Tell you about it later." Sheppard said. "I can't read that Rodney, so…."

"It's the command code that directs them to attack the Wraith." Rodney said excited.

"But they don't attack the Wraith. They attack us instead and sit on their asses when they aren't. It's been that way for ten thousands years." Sheppard stated.

"That's because this code has been deactivated." Rodney said.

"How did that happen?" Weir asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe the Ancients did it when they lost control of the Replicators."

"And you're just noticing this now huh? Right after we've gotten the ZPM." Sheppard said.

"This is just one in millions of commands in the base code. Look, I always had a hunch that something like this was in there, but I never had a chance to look around and find it. And it was almost impossible to find." Rodney stated.

"Can you reactivate it?" Weir asked.

"Yes, but there is a problem. I can reprogram the nanites in your brain, and upload the program through the link, but we'd have to wait until the next merge to effect all the Replicators at once. And we have no idea when that will be. But the instant that happens, they will know you're there and take immediate steps to assimilate you."

"Then we are not doing it." Sheppard stated.

"John, you know what this could mean. The Replicators would go to war with the Wraith, saving hundreds of innocent lives from being culled anymore." Weir said.

"Yes, I do understand that. But we're not doing it." Sheppard said.

"That's not your call." Weir stated.

"Yes it is. Sorry, but you're not in charge anymore and you took that power away from yourself." Sheppard said sitting down.

"Wait, there may be another way." Rodney said quickly.

"Rodney…" Sheppard began with an eye roll.

"There is a central data core. It is sort of like a back up hard drive for all the Replicators. If we introduced the attack command directly into that, we wouldn't need to use Elizabeth. We could be halfway back to Atlantis when the attack command takes effect on the next merge." Rodney said.

"That sounds like a better plan." Sheppard said.

"Yeah. But, there is one small problem."

"There always is Rodney." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"The core is at the center of the city, several levels down. It would be impossible to get there undetected." Weir said.

"We'll go get the other ZPM, head back to Atlantis, help land the city and then come back to do it then." Sheppard said.

"I don't think we'll have another chance." Rodney said.

"He's right. Whether we get the other ZPM, they will notice them or it missing. They'll be able to trace the source of the infiltration. I will never get this chance every again." Weir stated.

"If we are going to do this, it is now or never." Rodney stated.

Sheppard hated the plan, other than because they decided to forgo the other ZPM, but also because of the danger involved. However, they were going to do it anyway despite his better judgment. Rodney was currently making changes to the Jumpers cloaking field and the anti-Replicator field, in hopes of extending the range far enough to make it so Ronan, Teyla and Sheppard could go in, by radio like the last time, put the command in and get out. With the modulation frequency, they could only hope that they'd get much more time once the Replicators found out about them, if they were found out.

"That tower there?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Weir said as she pointed. "Nine levels down."

"Nine huh. Better than ten or twenty. Should be a piece of cake." Sheppard said.

Once they landed, the cloak was shut off and Rodney activated the anti-Replicator field around the ship.

"We can only hope they don't see us. Why can't the cloak be on at the same time?" Sheppard asked.

"Program and power issues. Now, let's hope I can get the field to extend down nine levels." Rodney said tapping away at his laptop.

"It's working." Weir said.

"Yeah, it is working. I was able to encompass the core room. You're good to go."

"Alright, Teyla, you stay here and keep guard, just in case. Ronan…"

"I've got your back."

"Good. Rodney…"

"You plug this into that port I mentioned, and it will do all the work." Rodney said.

"Good. We'll hopefully be right back. Just nine levels?"

"Straight down, nine levels, and a short corridor to the core room. That's it." Weir said.

"No ZPM in this tower on any of those levels?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes but much further down." Weir said.

"Damn." Sheppard said walking out.

The door closed behind them as Teyla took the seat Ronan was in while Weir sat up front where Rodney was while he took the pilot seat.

Inside the control room near the area of the city that they were infiltrating, several Replicators were working on various consoles, and unfortunately noticed a change.

"What is it?" a large bald man asked as he walked into the room.

"A large anomalous reading in the second quadrant of the communications tower." a woman stated.

"Source?" he asked.

"Undetermined as of yet. It is creating a disruptive field emanating downwards from the top level, encompassing nine levels directly below it." she said as he looked up suddenly.

"The core."

Weir was looking out the window while also seeing all that information pass before her eyes as she kept looking out for the two friends going deeper into the tower.

"Okay, we're here. Left or right?" Sheppard asked over the line.

"Left." Weir said as she watched them move.

They passed through another doorway and saw Replicators coming at them, who turned into dust as they hit the field.

"The shield is working Rodney." Sheppard said.

"Good, make sure to stay behind it."

"Nice advice." Sheppard muttered.

"Now turn right from where you are." Weir said.

They both went through a doorway and gazed around with the weapons ready. There was a blue glowing pedestal in the middle of a raised platform that had a console a few feet away from it.

"I'm assuming the big blue glowing thing is the core?"

"Indeed it is." Rodney said. "There should be a open slot on the control panel that you can plug the cable into."

"Alright, here goes." Sheppard said pulling the cable out and plugging it in as Ronan kept watch. "It's plugged in."

"It is? Why am I not reading anything? Did you plug it in the right slot?"

"There is only one slot Rodney." Sheppard stated.

"Hurry John, they are coming, and there is hundreds of them." Weir stated.

"Doesn't the field protect us?" Ronan asked.

"As long as you hurry. Eventually they will adapt and get through." Rodney stated. "Try plugging it in again."

"Alright, I just did."

"I still got nothing. What did you do?!" Rodney asked agitated.

"I didn't do anything but what you told me to do!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"They keep attacking the field. Keep sacrificing more and more people to try and get through it." Weir stated as she saw more bodies turn to metal dust.

"Why would they do that?" Ronan asked.

"The more they attack the field, the more quickly they can figure out how to override it." Weir stated.

"Then we need to get the hell out of here." Ronan said.

"Rodney, why the hell isn't this working?"

"It could be because the core is not recognizing the tablet."

"Why not?" Sheppard asked as he circled it.

"I don't know!"

"They are still trying." Weir stated with worry.

"Any closer to getting through?" Rodney asked.

"Not yet. They fall apart as they enter it. That could change at any moment though." Weir said.

Rodney started talking about what to do with the tablet when Sheppard stopped him.

"Rodney, you lost me in the first part of that sentence. I'm not a scientist, remember?" Sheppard said as he was getting very agitated.

"Unhook the cable and access the tablets rook directory."

"Fine."

"John, they are starting to make progress. I'm guessing less than a minute before they get through." Weir said.

"Working as fast as I can."

Rodney was talking him through what buttons needed to be pushed as Weir began frowning.

"Doctor Weir?" Teyla asked.

"Oberoth is on his way. He knows we are here. They are starting to adapt to the field." Weir stated.

"Rodney…." Sheppard said.

"Wait, Elizabeth…" Rodney said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Doctor Weir…"

"I am sorry Teyla." Weir said knocking the weapon from her hands and then pushing her back into Rodney just enough to keep her away. "Do not follow me."

The two got off the floor as she ran out the back door quickly.

"Rodney, what's happening?!"

"Elizabeth just ran off!"

"Dammit! Teyla, stay there with Rodney." Sheppard said over the line. "Sheppard to Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Good luck with everything John. Get out of here while you can. They are getting through the field without hesitation." Weir said.

"Elizabeth?"

"She said to hit that kill switch if she did anything suspicious." Ronan said as hid by a wall and looked at the door.

"I know, but…" Rodney said.

"Sheppard. Make the call." Ronan said.

"I….Rodney, do it."

"But…."

"Do it Rodney!"

He hit the buttons on his laptop and got a negative beep. Trying again, he got the same result.

"It's not working."

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Why not?" Ronan asked.

"Give me a moment." Rodney said pushing more buttons. "I'm not getting confirmation. And don't ask why, because I don't know. Maybe…."

"Rodney, whatever the hell is going on with her, we can deal with in a few moments. And if we are about to die, let's finish this reprogramming thing before then. That way, the rest of the galaxy will not have as many Wraith to deal with." Sheppard said.

Oberoth had passed through the field and came around a corner, only to be stopped as Weir's hand went into his head. They both now stood in total darkness, except for a blue light above them.

"Doctor Weir?" he said surprised.

"Hello Oberoth. You're surprised."

"Indeed I am."

"Niam infected me with nanites."

"Yes, I can detect them now."

"We neutralized them, then reprogrammed them, to manipulate them to our needs."

"Industrious of you." Oberoth said a little impressed.

"Which is why, I am now establishing a physical link through you. I have direct access to the Replicator collective." she said seeing him fidget. "I am in direct control now."

"Okay, I plugged it back in. Anything?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney looked at his laptop as it gave him information he wanted to see.

"Yes! Yes, it is working!"

The two looked at the core glowed brightly behind them. But they both hid as the door opened and several Replicators came in pointing their weapons. Ronan was behind the door while Sheppard stayed down behind the console. Ronan and Sheppard both came out and aimed their weapons to fire, only to notice the Replicators weren't moving.

"What the hell just happened?" Ronan asked.

"The Replicators are all frozen." Rodney said.

"I can see that. Who did it?" Sheppard asked.

"It might have been Elizabeth." Rodney said.

"Can she do that?" Ronan asked as he took the weapons from the Replicators hands.

"I don't know. She'd have to directly link with the Replicator collective, which means the chances of her nanites being taken over have increased exponentially."

"Well, how long before they come back to life?" Sheppard asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I say less time instead of more."

"Can we go?" Ronan asked as he tossed the last weapon aside.

"Yeah, first things first. How's the upload going?"

"Almost there, just a few more seconds."

"How many seconds?" Sheppard asked.

"Don't start with that again!"

"I'm impressed with your strength Doctor Weir, but I must remind you. It will only be a matter of time before I make the necessary corrections to overcome the hold you have on me." Oberoth said.

"I am prepared to fight for as long as I need."

"Good for you. You desire to protect your people is, admirable. But you will ultimately, fail."

"Keep thinking that. Keep allowing you arrogance to undermine you."

"You know it is true Doctor Weir. I can feel you weakening already. Despite your desire, this is a fight for which you are clearly, ill-equipped."

"Okay, you are done! Unplug and go!"

Sheppard grabbed the tablet and ran out with Ronan. Many Replicators were in the hallways as they ran past them all as quickly as possible.

She was straining to keep hold and had to gasp as he grabbed her right hand.

"Once again, you have underestimated me."

They kept running through the halls passed the people when they suddenly moved.

"Whoa! They are awake again!" Ronan yelled as he pushed a guy into the wall.

It wasn't long before the rest followed after them.

Rodney looked up as Teyla fired off a few shots quickly and then moved to the side as a blast hit the wall and a few men pointed weapons at them.

"This weapon is useless now." Teyla said setting it aside as she raised her hands with him.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Rodney said walking forward with her.

Several floors up, Ronan and Sheppard were stopped by a couple dozen armed Replicators. Doing the only thing they could, they lowered their weapons and surrendered. Several minutes later, they were all taken to the brig and left there with several guards. Oberoth and a couple of other guards came in moments later and looked it at them.

"Well, this is familiar." Sheppard stated with a small smile from where he was standing in the middle.

Ronan was leaning against the wall behind him and Rodney was standing behind Sheppard. Teyla was sitting on the floor opposite of Ronan, behind Sheppard.

"I'm trying to decide if this incursion of yours reflects incredible bravery, or complete stupidity." Oberoth said.

"Where's Doctor Weir?" Rodney asked.

"Her attempts to seize control of the collective proved to taxing for her, rendering her mind and body virtually moribund. She has been taken to be….repaired."

"You're going to take control of her." Sheppard stated as Rodney looked devastated.

"That has already occurred. Unfortunately, I was unable to, glean all the information I needed from her. So I will have to extract it from you."

"Information?" Rodney asked.

"About the precise location of Atlantis. You left the planet before we were able to destroy it." Oberoth said.

"Yeah, sorry to spoil your plans." Ronan said.

"Nothing is spoiled. Merely, prolonged. And now, with your help, we will complete the destruction."

"Seeing as none of us is going to volunteer the information…." Sheppard said.

"You know quite well, we have a simple method for extracting all that we will need." Oberoth said with a nod of his head.

The shield dropped and the door opened as he walked in. The others stayed where they were as guards came in and held weapons on them. He walked up to Sheppard and stuck his hand into his forehead after guards pushed him to the floor. Oberoth had a few emotions cross his face as he tried to look for info and also saw that Sheppard wasn't giving him a pained and fighting look like he should have.

"Problems?" Sheppard asked with a small smile.

Oberoth looked at the other teammates and saw them looking at him with similar smiles. He pulled his hand out slowly and looked with surprise as Sheppard's body shifted to now show Doctor Weir before him. Suddenly, the illusion went away and it was just the two of them under the blue light again.

"What?" Oberoth asked in shock as he looked at her.

"I figured you'd mess with our minds. So I messed with yours." Weir said with anger. "You didn't overpower me Oberoth. Your Replicator guards didn't capture my team. It was all a fictional scenario played out in your mind. In reality, your guards are still frozen and my team is escaping as we speak. You were wrong Oberoth, I have never underestimated you. But you have clearly underestimated me."

"You will not leave this city alive!" Oberoth shouted in rage.

"Maybe not. But my team will." Weir stated.

"Any word from Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked as the two ran through the corridors.

"No. I can't contact her, can't track her, can't do anything to get hold of her. It's like she just disappeared." Rodney stated over the com.

"If she's the one that froze the Replicators, then that means she must still be alive." Sheppard said.

"For the moment, maybe."

"She can't be very far." Sheppard said as he and Ronan looked around.

"We'll find her." Ronan said.

"You two better make it fast…" Rodney said as he looked at his screen. "Because they could become unfroze at any moment."

"Thanks for the reminder Rodney!" Sheppard said.

"I admire your tenacity. But I won't be fooled again."

She had to take a few breaths and gulps as she fought against him.

"You're struggling Doctor Weir."

She continued to fight even when he grabbed her right hand. The black background with blue light left as he pulled her hand out of his head and found himself on his knees. Ronan and Sheppard came around the corner and saw what was happening and quickly aimed as they watched.

"Elizabeth."

"Get to the Jumper John!" Weir yelled.

"You are coming with us!"

Ronan fired, hitting Oberoth. Parts of him started to degrade as the blue field enveloped him, but he didn't fall apart.

"I can't keep them frozen for much longer! Get to the Jumper!" Weir yelled again.

"We are not leaving you behind!"

"If you don't leave right now, none of us will go! Now get out of here, that is an order!" Weir exclaimed.

Oberoth looked away from them and at her as he pushed her hand aside and regained total control.

One of the Replicators fired, but hit the wall near Ronan. He fired back and the man fell apart as a few more came running up.

"We need to go!" Ronan said grabbing John's arm.

"Elizabeth!" Sheppard yelled while firing off a shot that slowed one guy, who recovered quickly.

"Go!" Weir yelled as she turned and watched men go after them.

Rodney was working on the hyperdrive when he was startled.

"They are coming."

"Oh thank god." Rodney said as Sheppard ran past him, tossed his stuff aside and started up the Jumper. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Ronan only shook his head sadly as the back door closed.

"Rodney, can we cloak?" Sheppard asked as they started taking off.

"No. No we can't, we burned up to much…."

"Okay, got it! No power! Hook up that ZPM before we get killed! In the meantime, we'll just have to make a run for it." Sheppard said as he pushed the engines.

Once in space they continued away from the planet as fast as possible.

"Can we just into hyperspace yet Rodney?"

"No. I…."

"Then work on it McKay! We've got to ships on our asses!" Sheppard said as he tried to evade their attacks and the ship shook from a couple impacts.

"There goes weapons! Now would be a good time Rodney!"

"If I don't recalculate the power just right, we could end up annihilating ourselves the moment we enter hyperspace!"

"Better that then being capture by them!" Ronan stated as the ship shook.

"I'm picking up something dead ahead."

"Is it the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Rodney asked.

"No." Sheppard said as they saw what looked sort of like a very large version of a Jumper, but more supped up uncloak before them. "Oh crap! They are powering up weapons!"

Several large explosions hit the side of the ship in front of them on the shields and continued to do so.

"What the hell is that?" Sheppard asked as he and Ronan looked out the front window in that direction.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is the Apollo, do you read?"

"Colonel Ellis, is that you?"

"Affirmative. The 302 bay door is open and you have permission to come aboard. I suggest you do so quickly before there becomes more than three ships against us."

"Copy that Apollo, we are on our way."

"Can I just add that your timing is pretty damn perfect!" Rodney yelled.

"Thank the General and Colonel Carter. They sent us to come get you guys." Colonel Ellis said.

"They did? That's great!" Rodney exclaimed. "They aren't with you…"

"No. They are still helping Atlantis."

"Colonel, I hate having to report this, but we lost Doctor Weir to the Replicators. If you can locate her locator beacon, can you beam her up?" Sheppard said.

"Sorry Colonel. I'm being told we can't find her signal."

"Copy that." Sheppard said sadly.

Once they got inside the ship, Ellis had them take off quickly.

"Here's a good planet, and one that Doctor Weir had no idea was a possibility. M35-117." Rodney stated as he pointed at the star chart of space. "Between the two ZPM's, we can keep the city safe until we find or steal better."

"Okay, Sam you stay here and help them while I do the run with the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"We're just lucky you can fly that thing well enough to keep the city from falling or being ripped apart by the atmosphere that's been created inside the shield bubble." Sheppard said.

"I know." Ford said as he looked out the window and saw the visible silverish shield. "Takes precise timing. Thankfully, K-9 is able to help and the T.A.R.D.I.S. knows exactly what to do."

"You obviously have a lot of trust in her to leave Sam behind with us." Rodney said.

"Yes, I do. Don't try anything funny now while I'm gone." Ford said with a warning tone that Sam knew was fake.

"Wait, I didn't mean what I said to mean…." Rodney began saying as he saw the looks he got. "I'm over Sam and with someone else…."

Carter laughed lightly and was a little surprised at what Rodney said as the T.A.R.D.I.S. left. The shield dropped, but no one could see the less than a second of which it took place as the T.A.R.D.I.S. reappeared above the city as the other just started to leave the command tower. With the shield back up and the tractor beam engaged, he towed the city to the coordinates with no troubles at all. The only trouble, it took several hours.

"Wow, that's a nice looking planet." Sheppard said as they looked out the broken windows.

"I have to admit, I have seen better. But it is pretty nonetheless." Carter said.

"A lot of ocean to land in. Clean atmosphere. Plenty of plant life and animal life to check out. Though there is some very big snake on the mainland that should be avoided." Rodney said.

"You're telling us about the snake now?" Sheppard asked.

"It didn't seem like a big deal. It's just a large snake. You can't miss it at that size. If it was small, I probably would have picked another planet." Rodney said.

"You were thinking, big snake means bigger target." Ronan said.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

A few others shook their heads as they watched the planet get closer.

"Will he be able to land the city without causing a lot of shaking?" Rodney asked suddenly. "This isn't a shuttle or car or whatever he's trying to park. It's a huge city…."

"Rodney…" Carter began.

"Is this his first time doing this Sam?" Rodney asked seriously.

"Um….actually, yes."

"A million things could go wrong?!"

"Pipe down Rodney. I'm sure he has it all figured out. He left her with us." Sheppard said.

"And from what I hear about him, that's saying a lot." Ronan said as he clapped a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Still like to hear it from him."

"Hey Ford…"

"Yes Sam?" came over the com inside the tower.

"Everyone can hear you."

"I know that. What's wrong?"

"Um, I have to agree with Rodney on the worries of landing the city. You really know what you are doing?" Carter asked seeing Rodney smile at the fact he wasn't the only one worried.

"First time for everything. K-9 says the T.A.R.D.I.S. is doing most of the work for me. I just have to stand by and make a few adjustments here and there. Might want to tell everyone to hang onto something just in case. I suspect it will be a bit bumpy. Nothing like airplane turbulence though, or so I hope."

The city did shake a little, but nothing they couldn't handle. They all could see the shield flaring brightly as the city was coming straight down unto the planet.

"He's bringing us straight in. Not flying in at an angle or anything." Rodney stated as he looked at the screen.

"I wonder if I would be doing better if I was flying the city?" Sheppard muttered as the city shook a bit more violently than before.

"Sorry! Had to flip a switch just out of reach!" Ford said over the line. "Shouldn't happen again!"

"Hmm, that's surprising." Rodney said as he continued to monitor the readings of the city. "And yet, good news as well."

"What is it?" Carter asked as she looked.

"Even with all this stress, and shaking." Rodney said grabbing the edge of the console like many others as another shake took place. "No evidence of any buckling or stress fractures detected. The only thing bad to report is the intense heat build up taking place inside the shields."

"Inside?" Sheppard asked.

"We're going straight into the atmosphere without any angle. His shields are holding, but the heat from the friction is beginning to build up. We should splash down in two minutes, but if it was going to take near ten or more, all that heat would build up in the air so great that we'd all suffocate from the temperature increase. At the moment, the heat is staying around the inside of the shield. The outer lying areas near the shield are starting to get hot, but nothing serious." Rodney said.

"How hot are we talking it is going to be when we finally land in the ocean?" Sheppard asked.

"I'd say a misty fog will hang around for a few moments. Steamy fog I mean. Nothing we have to worry about." Rodney said.

The land was uneventful, other than the city bobbing back and forth for a bit as she had to stabilize herself with her own systems after the shield was dropped and she landed in the water from an inch in the air. A few things here and there broke across the city, but nothing major or unfixable. Steam did rise from the water, but nothing reported damaged from it. Ford landed back inside the tower and got many hand shakes and pats on the back for a job well done. Sam got the same while Sally got many waves from everyone. After everyone else started getting back to work on what they needed to do around the city and getting people relocated away from the tower area, the higher ranked people got together inside the conference room. Sheppard and his team told them what happened and why there wasn't another ZPM like planned.

"Sorry McKay. I can't do that." Ford said after Rodney him to go back and get her. "You should already know why."

"You'd cross your own timeline and this one wouldn't exist." Rodney said with a sigh. "Yeah, I realized that after I asked."

"That and who knows what could have happened if the Replicators had gotten hold of him and the T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter said.

"I'm sorry that Doctor Weir is gone. She was a great person and great leader. We will do everything we can to make sure the people back home push to help her get rescued the moment you hear word that she is still out there. Even if she has been turned into a Replicator, there is still a chance that everything that makes her, her, is still there and can be brought back." Ford said. "Until then, even you know it would be too dangerous to go back to that planet and try any rescue without information."

"Would you go if it was Sam that was taken?" Sheppard asked seriously.

"The old me would have ran off half cocked, or fully cocked as it really would have been and did anything to save her. But in the end, I probably would have done more harm than good. The me now knows I would have to get more info first before trying anything. We aren't giving up on her and she knows we wouldn't." Ford said.

"I understand." Sheppard said. "Since you two are leaving, that means I have to take charge until they send a replacement."

"Yes." Carter said. "Best thing to do is get repairs started and finished, maybe check out the mainland while avoiding the snake problem, and just wait for awhile before doing any off world traveling. However, that's just my advice."

"I know that Colonel Ellis would do it for us, or we could just send her stuff through the gate to Midway, which would be sent to Earth afterward…" Sheppard said before taking a deep breath. "But can you two take her stuff for us?"

"Sure." Ford said with a nod. "I'll make sure everything she owns is placed somewhere safe until we know something definite. If we learn the worse, we'll check out her will and go from there."

"Thanks General." Sheppard said as he shook his then Carter's hand. "You two have been a great help."

Ronan and Teyla went off to pack Weirs things as the rest of the group stayed in the command tower to finish something important.

"Okay, that should be the right address." Rodney said.

"Then punch it in." Sheppard said.

He hit the symbols needed and then paused before hitting the last one. The gate slowly light up on each symbol and then activated.

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Carter calling from Atlantis. Are you receiving us?" Carter said pushing the com on her ear.

There was a moment of silence that kept going a bit too long.

"Readings from the T.A.R.D.I.S. indicate we have established a wormhole with Earth Mistress." K-9 reported.

"We going home after this daddy?" Sally asked on his hip.

"That's the idea."

"Reading you loud and clear Atlantis. Sorry for the delay in responding. Had to make sure the signal was verify as being yours." Walter said from the other side. "Glad to hear you are back in the gate network."

"Nice to hear you to Walter. Let the rest of SG-1 know we'll be home soon." Carter said.

"You've got it Colonel." Walter said.

"We've got a problem over here." Radek said from a screen nearby.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked as several people walked up.

"According to this, there is a large fleet of ships leaving the Replicator home world." Rodney stated.

"Where are they headed?" Sheppard asked as he noticed the General tense up as did several others.

"Not us thankfully." Radek said as he pushed a few buttons. "We're a different direction."

The screen changed to show the planet designation as the target destination for the fleet.

"That's a Wraith planet!" Rodney stated. "The program must have worked and their attack protocol must have taken over! That part of our plan worked!"

There was more cheering as they watched and saw the fleet jump into the system and decimate the planet within a few moments. The information was transmitted back to the SGC, which heard everything anyway since the gate didn't get shut down during the time it all happened.

Later that night, with the clouds just covering the sky slightly and the two moons for the planet they were on and both almost being full, four people were looking at the night sky from the balcony outside the command tower. Sam was standing by Ford, who was holding their sleeping princess in his arms, while Sheppard was leaning on the rail with both hands and looking out at the horizon. Behind them, through the still broken windows, sat the T.A.R.D.I.S., which had a few people going in and out with supplies that K-9 was able to create thanks to the replicator system. Weirs things had already been put against the far wall inside the Console Room, ready to be taken back when they left.

"Seeing two moons is really different." Sheppard said.

"There's actually five total. We just can't see all the others because they aren't visible to the naked eye." Carter said. "I can say I've seen more though."

"That wasn't very pretty though. Not like this. Ten moons all visible at the same time made it difficult to see anything but them." Ford said.

"True."

"Oh, I totally forgot to congratulate you on your promotion Colonel."

"Don't worry about. But thanks anyway." Carter said waving her hand.

"You're not thinking about retirement are you?"

"Not yet. We've thought about it though." Carter said.

"We've made a promise to each other about that. When we want another child, and when we learn she is pregnant, we both are going to retire. Watching the little princess here is difficult enough." Ford said as he gently rubbed her head.

"No set date then?"

"Not really ready to have another yet." Carter said. "Keeping this job and up with her is tough enough right now."

"So, any idea who is coming to replace me?"

"Landry wants to hear from us directly everything that happened." Carter said. "We won't know anything until then."

"I assume you did hear we got into contact with Midway again…"

"We were there Sheppard." Ford said.

"Oh. Guess I was busy paying attention to everything else."

"Being in charge will do that." Ford stated.

"What about Colonel Ellis? He does outrank me and I hear the Apollo is going to stay in orbit from awhile."

"You're in charge of the city Sheppard. We trust you and unless the city comes under attack suddenly and Ellis thinks he needs to leave his ship to come down and take charge, I don't think you have to worry." Ford said.

"Good point. We should be just fine."

"Well Colonel, we'll see you again sometime in the future. Maybe sooner, maybe later." Carter said as she held out his hand. "It's time for us to go."

"Thanks again for all your help." Sheppard said as he shook their hands and then saluted.

They saluted back and then after helping get a few other items out of the console that K-9 created, waved bye to everyone and took off for home.


	112. Chapter 112

CHAPTER 112

A.N. As much as I wanted to continue the adventures of SG-1, I could only come up with a few story ideas. That being said and you readers reading this, that means there may or may not be many during these chapters to come, though I have some very nice ideas and what the ENDING of this story will be after season 5 is over, plus whatever movies they come out with. Sam moved on to become commander of Atlantis, so that is where the story continues with her, Ford and possibly some others as ideas arise. I only hope that I can do a great job of the Atlantis characters as I have with SG-1 over these few years. Time and reviews will tell. But before the story starts on Atlantis, here is what I had been thinking about when I found out about her moving on from SG-1 to Atlantis.

It was a good month after they had defeated the Ori and the SGC was informed that Elizabeth was taken by the Replicators. With no real threats in the Milky Way galaxy, other than Ba'al, several high ranking people, including the President got together to talk about who would be replacing Elizabeth as the new commander. The I.O.A. wanted someone who had a military background instead of a civilian, so the President made a call after a few minutes of thinking. At first, they were really reluctant to leave, but the President pleaded his case and a few others backed him up in hopes they would do it. In the end, they agreed.

After telling Sam he wanted a few moments alone with the President and the men, she left and Ford told him a few things he wanted to have happen before they would actually go. Even though his request were a bit on the high side, they were granted seeing as the President understood the situation very well.

At the large mansion in the mountains, many people had came, as requested by the couple. Sam's parents and her brother's family, Daniel and his parents, Jack and his family, which included Sarah's father. Rally Vincent, May and her husband Ken. Kate, General Landry, Carolyn and Walter, Mitchell's parents who finally got told the truth and signed papers, that girl Amy that Mitchell really liked from his past, Janet and Cassandra, a couple SG teams that SG-1 was close to. Ry'ac and his wife along with Master Bra'tak and Ishta, and of course, all of SG-1. Even General Hammond was able to make it.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the building looking form as they all sat outside at a few very large and long tables that was set up hours ago. Ford and Sam both spent hours cooking and her parents helped set up the tables outside, as to the dishware and such as everyone else mingled. Everyone came in different vehicles, which all were parked out back and ended up taking all of the parking garage and areas outside it. Ford and Carter sat at the head of the table with their daughter in the middle, while her parents were on their right. The rest of SG-1 was on the left with their families between them, starting with Jack, then Daniel with Vala by him, followed by Mitchell, and then Teal'c with Ishta by him. Everyone else was seated after them and went around to the other side.

Pretty much, the tables were almost completely filled. There was plenty of room to get out of the seats and get back in without elbowing anyone. There was a mass variety of foods to choose from and many people were wondering why this was taking place, though no one was unhappy about it. It was quite relaxing, being a very nice day and all. Hot, but not to hot and just cloudy enough to keep from sun burning.

As everyone had been seated and the food had been passed around, Ford placed his Sonic Screwdriver against a glass of water, which made it vibrate enough to make just enough noise to get everyone's attention and not hurt ears or break the glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Ford said as he stood in casual clothes, though his shirt having Sonic the Hedgehog on it wasn't considered casual for Sam's mom.

"With the possible exception to Jack here…" Carter said with a smile.

"Hey!"

Many people laughed as he groaned.

"I told her to do that. I'm sorry Jack. You're just so easy to tease." Ford said with a smile.

"You didn't call us here to tease little old me. I already know why we are here. I'm guessing you haven't told everyone else." Jack said.

"No." Ford said as he reached into his leather jacket pocket on the back of his chair. "Sam and I had a talk with several high ranking officials and the President. They asked us to do something, which the I.O.A. were….for and against. Woolsey was able to get them to lean for in the end. Two days ago, SG-1 came back from a routine mission."

"We didn't find anything interesting." Mitchell said. "Nothing noteworthy to talk about or have all this for. Not that I am complaining."

"No. But that was Sam and my last mission as members of SG-1. Well, not technically, but for the most part."

Before a lot of talking took place, he was able to wave his hands quickly as Carter also stood.

"Unfortunately, as many of you may already know, Doctor Weir was taken by the Replicators in the Pegasus Galaxy. The I.O.A. wanted a military commander in charge of Atlantis. Starting in a few days, by request of the President, that will be us. We will be taking Sally and my parents along as well. We've already talked about it." Sam said.

Many people were astonished at the news, except for Hammond and Jack who already knew. Plus Sam's parents.

"There is more. Which the President and a few other's authorized." Ford said as he held up a small case. "The proper ceremonies will take place at the SGC, but for now. We can celebrate these hear and now."

Carter took the small case and opened it.

"I'm a full bird Colonel already…"

"Sorry, that's the wrong one." Ford said taking it from her as she and others stared at him in confusion. "Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, welcome to the rank of a full bird Colonel."

Mitchell stood and took the small case as he looked in.

"Wow. I really am not sure what to say. Sam's been in the program longer than I have." Mitchell said and then saluted as Ford did.

"This one is hers." Ford said as he walked back over and handed her the case.

"But she got promoted about a week or so ago." Mitchell stated.

She slowly opened it as he saluted her.

"Dear, you are now Brigadier General Samantha P. Carter, full commander of the Atlantis Expedition."

Her salute left much to be desired, but it worked as everyone clapped for the two of them.

"What's in the third case?" Jacob asked. "Who else is being promoted?"

"You if you were still in." Ford said as the two laughed.

"Those days are far behind me." Jacob said as he pulled Amy a bit closer.

"As I was once in charge of the SGC, you will be in charge of Atlantis Sam. I shall be there to help in any way I can, but I won't be undermining your authority. Not that I ever could." Ford said as many people agreed and laughed like she did. "Unless you doing something stupid, which is highly unlikely. I'm only at this new rank in order to keep certain people and problems from arising."

"I'm a Major General, Ford. There is still…" Jack began.

"Starting in two days, I shall be a General's General…" Ford said adding quote marks around his next words. "The General, Ford P. Carter."

Four stars and the rank pins for a four star General sat inside the case he showed.

"Even now, I haven't tried to abuse or misuse the power that comes with my current rank, nor will I try to do it with my new one. I promise to do everything I can to protect this planet and Atlantis as I have been doing since I joined the SGC. I know the biggest problem the SGC will have from us leaving with not be the fact SG-1 will be without its scientific members, but the fact I won't be cooking for you all anymore."

That got many groans and laughs, but they applauded them and wished them the best of luck with everything. If they were need, to help SG-1, then all they'd have to do is call. The two promised that they'd be able to come back and forth easily and they'd be able to do things like this hopefully at least once a month or more.

The rest of the day went well with people congratulating each other, talking about past missions and other memories, followed by what the future might hold. When evening began to arrive, everyone slowly drove away, or were beamed away by those that came by transporter.

Two stories in particular were very interesting however that were told during the meal.

"Okay, so we went to this planet which was suppose to be a routine mission. Searching thing mostly. Find any artifacts, technologies or important resources…" Daniel said with a small wave of his hand. "We got attacked suddenly and I have to admit, not surprisingly. What was it, an hour after being on the planet?"

"I'd say an hour." Mitchell said.

"We were all knocked out rather quickly. Several stun grenades landed around us before we could even find cover. Even if we could have, it wouldn't have mattered." Carter said.

"Oh no, not this mission. Please, not this one." Ford whined.

Several people spoke up instantly that they wanted to hear this story in particular now as Ford continued to groan and laid his head down on the table.

"Looks like you're outvoted." Jacob said with a laugh. "What is wrong with it anyway?"

"Telling you right away would spoil it. You'll have to wait till the end." Mitchell said. "So, oh, sorry Daniel."

"No, go ahead. You were one of the ones to wake first." Daniel said.

"Okay, I woke up with the rest of SG-1, minus Vala since she was still being evaluated. We were all in some dark underground cell that, we later learned was on the planet we were checking out. Thankfully, we still had out clothes on, but it was very obvious, we had all been searched carefully. Clothes were all ruffled, buttons undone, shoes taken." Mitchell said.

"They took your shoes? Why'd they do that?" May asked as several others once voiced confusion.

"Technically, it is your fault." Ford muttered.

"My fault? Rally and I didn't even know about this place or were here then. How could it be my fault?" May asked perplexed.

"I took your idea for planting explosives in your boot heel." Ford muttered again.

"This particular Goa'uld, who's name we did not know and one of the more than bottom of the chain servants. But from what we gathered, was working for Ba'al at the time. He knew a lot about us, personally. Things we liked, did….fears." Carter said as Ford cringed visibly. "Our boots were taken because that guy thought we had hidden items in them. He did voice he wasn't surprise at finding out we had hidden transmitters in our boots. He had destroyed them already, but we didn't voice the fact it didn't matter. Even our watches were taken away as were our dog tags. Plus our socks. And, as much as I hate to admit this, they took my bra thinking the wire in it was something else other than what it was."

"My glasses were taken too." Daniel stated quickly as he noticed Sam blushing slightly, not only from telling that bit of info, but from also being looked at. "I don't know what they could have been used for to help us escape, but he must have thought something. Though, now that I think on it, he may have taken them to make it harder for us to escape since I wouldn't be able to see where I was going."

"He asked us all directly if we were willing to watch our friends die in order to keep from telling him everything he wanted to know. To which we all stated yes." Teal'c said.

"The guy laughed at this point while clapping his hands and said he had a better idea since all the other times that SG-1 had been captured and we had refused to talk or do anything, which eventually resulted in our escape, he was sure his was foolproof. He knew that Ford was the strongest among us, not only in strength, but willpower too." Daniel said.

"So they dragged him off first." Carter said as Ford shook his head at the coming part he hated remembering. "And it wasn't very far either. It was a room just down the hall from ours or right next to it, we really couldn't tell. The voices were rather muffled, so we knew they were far enough away to make it difficult to tell the distance. Anyway, it was like five minutes when we started hearing him laughing."

"Wait, laughing?" Mitchell's dad asked. "What sort of torture is that?"

"Trust me, it was very unpleasant. My shirt had been ripped off, leaving me in my pants. Thank god for that miracle. They had strung me up and even chained my feet to the ground, making it impossible to move." Ford said at the grim memory. "And then, a couple of his harem girls, as I call them. I'm not even going to begin to describe how underdressed they were. And I really try not to think of how this guy had learned of this info either. While he watched and asked questions, which I refused to answer, the two girls used a few different items to tickle me."

"He is very ticklish." Carter said. "You run a feather down his chest and he squirms."

"I tried to get a massage once, back when I was doing other work before the SGC. I could not lay still long enough for them to even start. The only massage I can get is from those chairs that vibrate and run up and down your back, neck and such." Ford said.

"So that's why you built those two chairs in the briefing room area." Vala said.

"Yes." Ford said.

"Anyway, he was tickled for a good hour or so. We could hear him actually begging them to stop, but still refusing to tell him anything." Daniel said.

"They brought him back almost two hours later, and wearing some cloth pants like a lot of Jaffa wear. And he was completely out of it." Mitchell said.

"All I remember was eventually passing out and then waking up in pain from laughing so hard. I broke bones while being tickled and that hurt less. It must have been three to four hours after the torture session when I came to. I know I was given a bath or shower or something equivalent. I admit I had never felt so humiliated in my life, but I would have rather gone through that again then what came next." Ford said as he shook from the memory.

"Ford was extremely exhausted and totally worn out. He could hardly move." Daniel said. "But he stood, though needing help from Teal'c and Mitchell, as the Goa'uld came back in. Though he threatened to do the same thing to the others or worse, he decided to do take Ford away again. Be that from the fact Ford lunged for him, and was punched back quickly, or because Ford still had fight left in him, we don't know."

"Where they took him, we never did find out. He was dragged out, it was dead quiet for a good ten minutes or more, and then there was screams that rival some of the horror films I have seen." Mitchell said. "And from here, you have to tell…"

"I do not want to! Just thinking about it now is bad enough! I swear I'm going to have nightmares tonight!" Ford exclaimed.

"You've got to finish the story." Vala said. "They were there…"

He succumbed to their prodding as he also prayed for help with sleep that night.

"I was dragged into a room that was really dark and tossed into a glass wall. I couldn't see anything or hear anything much either. A light came on in the middle of the room, just enough to illuminate the floor so I could see the walls and the door, but nothing beyond the glass wall. He and a couple of guards stood outside the door, looking through a glass window in the metal door with creepy smiles. There was some speakers in the ceiling so he could talk to me and hear me. I figured he was going to use gas or something else, to try and make me talk. If it wasn't for the fact that I have not really kept my fear secret, I would be wondering how he knew this about me." Ford said and then took a couple deep breaths as he tried to shake off the revulsion of the memory.

"It is really that bad to think about?" Jacob asked.

"I read the report and heard this before. For him, trust me, it was bad." Jack said. "When the team got back, Ford was a mess physically and mentally."

"I refused to talk and told him it didn't matter what he did, I'd never crack. He then asked if I was sure as he pointed some little remote at me. I didn't see or hear anything happen and didn't realize what he had did until I saw him gesture to look behind me." Ford said as he once again visibly shook at the fear he felt grip him. "Behind the glass was, which was actually a couple sliding glass panels, was more spiders than I have ever seen in my entire life. They ranged in various sizes, some were dead while others were just crawling around. He then told me to start answering or else. When I didn't speak, he said he knew I wouldn't die since I was Immortal, but I would be in a lot of pain and worse. He also hoped my mind didn't shut down as he pushed a button that made the large panels start retracing into the walls. From this point, I remember very little."

"From what we can gather, seeing as we didn't see or hear from that Goa'uld every again, Ford must have killed him quickly. He mentioned taking the door down to us, but doesn't remember how." Carter said. "I think he kicked or slammed into it out of extreme fear, which killed the Goa'uld and the guards with him because they were on the other side."

"We all heard him still screaming as he got closer. The guards outside tried to kill him, but obviously failed because the door was wrenched open one moment and then he was gone the next. We found our stuff several rooms down and then found the entrance to the outside a few corridors later. His blood trail was easy to follow back to the gate, seeing as he ran all the way there without shoes, cutting himself on rocks and who knows what else, where we found him passed out behind the DHD in a curled ball. We quickly dialed up and came home." Mitchell said.

"Though we have encountered other spiders on various missions, he has yet to…freak out, as bad as he did then. That is the correct saying is it not?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes Teal'c, it is." Jack said. "I read the report, as did several other people, along with the I.O.A., and they wanted to take him off the active list for off world travel. If he couldn't handle his fear of spiders, then he was a liability to the team. Obviously, the motion to remove him failed."

"You're afraid of spiders, and yet you can't die." Amy, Sam's mother, said. "If I didn't know you better, I'd find that very silly."

"One I can handle, if I see it. I do like gardening and learned to deal with that. A few, depends on how close. A nest or several dozen, not happening." Ford said as he crossed his arms. "I'd rather walk across coals or be buried in an avalanche again than do that."

"Spiders don't bother me, but a few hundred would freak me out." Rally said as a few people nodded.

"Did he scream like a girl?" the other Amy asked.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry General, but it is funny, despite the horrific nature of it." Mitchell said with a laugh. "We really thought it was that Goa'uld or those two girls we saw when you were tossed back into the room. I didn't think anyone but professional singers could hit notes that high."

Ford only grunted in displeasure as he shook his head.

"I know a story I would like to hear." Cassandra said.

"As long as it is nothing bad about us or scary like that one." Ford muttered.

"I've never heard the whole story about the wrestling thing…" Cassandra began as quiet a few people laughed which included Hammond and Teal'c.

"Oh, I got to hear this again." Janet said excitedly. "Even though I have recordings at home. It is still a laugh."

"Oh brother. I'm still dealing with the legal issues on that one." Ford muttered as he rubbed his head.

"I remember watching that on TV. I couldn't believe what was happening." Jacob said.

"Everyone at the base started watching it as it became a news story." Kate said.

"For those of you who don't know it, we will start at the beginning…." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Hey, hey, I won some tickets in the mail for that ECW or WWE thing on TV!" Vala said as she entered Daniel's office where SG-1 was talking about the planet Daniel wanted to check out later that day.

"You won tickets to go watch people fake wrestling?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. I know it is all staged, but it is interesting. I want to go see it in person. I got two ring side seats!" Vala said waving them. "So, which one of you is going to go, because General Landry says I can't go alone."

They all looked at each other.

"Come on, I don't get to get out much and I really, really want to see this! And it's only a few days anyway, so any of you can easily schedule your plans for that day to be done later." Vala said begging.

"I'm not going." Daniel stated quickly.

"Nor am I." Teal'c said.

"I can't do it. And I'd rather not go anyway. I'm scheduled to help Reynolds team for a few days after our mission later." Mitchell said.

"That leaves you two." Daniel said.

"I do not care for wrestling. And since someone needs to stay with Sally, looks like you luck out Ford." Carter said.

"You've got to be kidding." Ford muttered with a sigh.

"I've seen you watch that show several times before." Carter said. "Besides, if an Immortal is around, you are the best bet for keeping her safe."

"Yes! I'll let Landry know you said yes!" Vala said as she left quickly.

"This is going to be so much fun." Ford muttered sarcastically while rubbing his face with one hand. "We're suppose to be trying to find ways to stop the Ori, not…"

"We've all been a little on edge lately General. And after that run in with Adria on the ship, Vala has been a little closed off. She tried to kill Daniel and even attacked her." Mitchell said.

"I know. She doesn't want to talk about it. Fine, I'll take her. Some or one of you should watch to see us on TV. I don't plan on doing anything but waiting it out and letting her scream with everyone else, maybe wave a banner or something."

"You're going to wave a banner?" Carter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

(A.N. I do watch wrestling from time to time, but I am forgetful of some of the names. So if I get them wrong, or spelled wrong, you should be able to figure out who it is suppose to be if you watch ECW, WWE, or SMACKDOWN. And yes, I know this sort of thing would never really happen, but in this story, it does. Time line of wrestling is consistent with Stargate time line.)

They weren't just ring side tickets, they were next to the metal fence, standing with many other people near the ring. Ford had left his heavy armor coat and guns back in the car, leaving his blue suit on. She was in black jeans and a blue shirt that showed a bit more of the top of her chest than he wished. She didn't bring any banners or anything else to wave around thankfully, but she was obviously enjoying herself as she screamed like a lot of the people around them. Ford just watched for the first hour as the wrestling went on. Already, the camera came by them twice which she waved wildly like others. He only sighed, for the possibly hundredth time and tried to ignore the few people around him that were either sailors or people who thought shouting obscene words a lot of was fun. He looked at his watch seeing there was still another two hours to go and hoped it went by fast without any troubles. Fate had other ideas though as it did on some of their missions that should have just been routine.

"Oh man! I came here to see the men fight! Not these trashy women." Vala muttered crossing her arms.

"All part of the show. You saw the scheduled fights roster they handed out." Ford stated.

"Doesn't mean I want to see them fight."

"You can't do anything to stop it."

"I could easily teach that bitch Marlana a thing or two. I look better with black hair than she does." Vala said as she tossed hers over her shoulder. "And better in leather."

"I will admit that. At least when you don't do that pig tail thing."

Marlana was wrestling with one of the blonde women and ended up getting tossed out of the ring into the metal fence near them. Even though she cried out in pain as she grabbed her back, she was putting on a very angry face as the blonde yelled at her to get off her lazy butt and come get some.

"I bet that hurt you pathetic slut!"

"Vala!" Ford said as he grabbed her arm while being appalled.

"What? She's changed being with more than one wrestler. I'm not the only one who yelled it. I'd find it very shocking if she hadn't slept with them at least once…"

"It's all staged!" Ford stated.

"Which of you called me a slut?!"

More than one camera was pointed at them as Marlana was looking at the crowd as several people pointed at Vala. The two announcer men at the desk nearby started talking about the strangeness of Marlana bothering the crowd as the ref was still counting and the blonde looked at them then started out of the ring before the ref counted to ten.

"You think I'm a slut?!"

"She's sorry…"

"You with her?!"

"Yes and no…"

Ford was shocked when she shoved him away, knocking him back into several people as he fell to the floor. As he was being helped up and hearing a lot of yelling of encouragements, he saw Vala and the girl pulling on each others hair and throwing punches.

"What the hell?" Ford said trying to get between them.

A couple of the people behind him, part of the crowd, pulled him away as they wanted to see the fight continue. The blonde was standing back in the ring as the ref called off the match. Seeing as she basically won by default, she just left the ring shaking her head as everyone was paying more attention to Marlana fighting Vala in the crowd. Ford quickly and easily knocked and shoved the men away from him as he got between the two and pushed them both away from each other.

"You get out of here! You're not paid to fight fans." Ford said pointing a finger. "And you…"

He instantly was heading for the floor as a fist punched him in the left side of his face. Vala was dragged over the fence by her hair and pushed into the ring as people were shouting and yelling very excitingly.

"This is incredible! Marlana has dragged some spectator out of the crowd and put her into the ring! Whoever this lady is, she must be a strong person. Marlana has yet to land any hits!" the heavy set announcer in a cowboy hat stated. "This is definitely not part of the fights scheduled."

"No it is not!" the other, former wrestler and now announcer said. "However, we have learned she was one of the fans to win tickets to the front row!"

"Now her man is coming over the fence to get into it!"

"I'm not her man!" Ford shouted as he pushed the camera out of his face and climbed in, shoving the ref aside. "Vala, we are leaving!"

"But she attacked me!" Vala stated as she pointed.

"You called her a slut! And even if she is…" Ford yelled as he kept his hands spread out from him between the two women.

He quickly noticed Vala start to point and felt his right arm grabbed, and by the feel of it, he was about to be tossed. Before she could do the move on him, he instinctively went on the defensive quickly. Marlana was pulled forward into his left arm so hard, the clothesline attack spun her head over heels onto her face.

"Oh my god! You just…"

"It was an accident!" Ford yelled as the ref got down to check on her with him. "I attacked on a reflex!"

"What are you doing here sir?! This is not part of the program I was told about!" the ref asked loudly.

"We're not part of any program! We're spectators that she attacked…"

"Ford!"

He looked up and turned as a blonde headed guy grabbed him by his lapels and tossed him aside. He bounced off the ropes and landed on his side with a grunt hard. Instead of being able to roll out and get away, as he saw Vala quickly do, someone else picked him up by his lapels and got in his face.

"You're going to pay for that you little shit!" the man growled at him.

"You know, for the name legend killer, you haven't done much of living up to that name Randy. How about you just let me go before I kick your ass…"

Randy Orten pushed him away and smacked him across the chest with his arm, knocking him back into the ropes which pushed him into a kick to the face. Edge had already helped get Marlana out of the ring with the ref as Ford was on the mat holding his chest and face that was bleeding from the nose while Orten was circling him. Vala was on the other side, yelling for him to get up and either fight back against those assholes or get out of the ring. Edge grabbed a couple of chairs from under the ring and tossed them inside the ring before getting in as Orten waved Edge over. Ford blinked a few times as Edge grabbed his hair and lifted him to be close to his face.

"I don't know much less care who you are. You don't mess with us or our women!"

Stars exploded before his eyes as his face was slammed into the mat. Vala tried to grab his foot to drag him out but was stopped as Orten went to smack her with the chair. Shaking off the dazed effect, he slowly got on his knees, only to be knocked back into the mat as a metal chair was slammed across his back.

At the SGC, Jack's house and several other members of the SGC that had been called, were watching the events unfold and saw earlier clip footage of what started it all and some of the conversations they were able to pick up.

"That man just can't avoid trouble, for crying out loud!" Jack stated as he picked up his ringing phone for the fourth or fifth time. "Yes, I see it sir."

Many others were shouting at the TV's, telling him to get up and fight back. Other's were surprised and some were shocked.

"For a loving, smart and exceptionally well chosen man dear, you picked a trouble finder."

"I know mom, I know." Carter muttered as she watched the TV with a sigh.

"At least, in his defense, he didn't start it." Jacob said.

"And there is General Landry calling right now." Carter muttered as she picked up the house phone. "Hi sir. I can't…."

People were shouting greatly as the two were talking after hitting him twice more across the back. No one had came out to stop this or even called security yet as the two nodded a few times as they agreed on some plan. Ford rolled onto his back and felt himself finally healed up as the two were talking. Lifting his head, he saw Vala at his feet yelling something at him he couldn't make out. He tried sitting up a few times to get up enough to crawl out of the ring and barely got his arm up as the chair came down across his face. It didn't break his nose, but he was on his side squirming in pain from the impact as it bled again. And that was the last nerve he had on his patience, and Vala noticed it as she backed away from the ring quickly.

The back of his coat suit was gripped, ripping it as he was pulled up and then tossed onto the ring mat with his face in the dent of one of the metal chairs as Edge got in front and raised the chair high above his head with a evil smile while the fans were cheering or booing. Ford was able to roll out of the way just in time as the chair clanged into the other. Orten came over and grabbed his hair as Ford was getting to his knees. Before he could really begin saying whatever it was, Ford gave him the swiftest punch in the nuts that made Orten cry out loudly, much to the pleasure of the fans. Orten quickly dropped to his knees as he grabbed himself and fell over on his side with tears.

"I tried to be reasonable and leave, but you both have pissed me off!" Ford said getting to his feet. "And I don't like both of you to being with!"

Edge ran forward taking a swing with the bent chair. Ford grabbed it before it hit him and yanked it away quickly, turning it around fast and slamming it into Edge's face as hard as he could, bending the chair badly on impact. Edge hit the mat and was grabbing his face as he squirmed around yelling in pain as blood came out of his broken nose. Ripping the bent chair in half and tossed it outside the ring, he then turned, picking up Randy by his throat and hair, and punched him dead in the face. He fell backwards and out of the ring unconscious as the fans went crazy with excitement. Vala stepped back up and then called from him to get out.

"Oh no. I'm going to enjoy this moment." Ford said with a evil like smile.

A couple of refs came in and got in his way as another was looking at Edge. They yelled at him to leave while trying to push him out, failing quickly.

"You really don't want to be on my way." Ford growled as he picked them up by their throats, getting everyone in the arena to their feet with mass shouts of excitement as he tossed them aside.

The other ref got up as Edge was trying to get to his feet. Ford grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tossed him behind him into the ropes, which the guy flipped over quickly.

"Come on! You think you're all high and mighty and the biggest thing to enter the ring! Give me your best shot!" Ford yelled with his arms out.

The punch to his face actually knocked him back a few steps and drew blood again. Only after he wiped his sleeve against his face and Edge come rushing forward, did a couple of other wrestlers come out. Ford grabbed his arm, spun him around twice and then let go. Edge hit the ropes hard and flipped over them, almost landing head first. The man with black frizzy hair and an apple on his chest, Carlos, Ford thought his name was, got into the ring only to be dragged to his feet by his hair and then got delivered a swift punch into his abdomen before being clotheslines over the top rope. Ford was turned around quickly and grabbed by the throat as the Samoan held out his right heavily bandaged hand and held up thumb. He yelled as the crowd did and then went to use his signature thumb to the neck attack. Ford grabbed the hand with his left while still trying to pull the hand off his throat, not with much success. When the Samoan pulled his arm away and tried to thumb him again, Ford kicked him in the nuts, which got him free quickly. Grabbing the mans hand, he jabbed him in his own throat with the thumb and kicked him in the chest to the mat with both feet. Security finally showed up with a couple medical teams and some more wrestlers. Ten security guards went down hard along with the Big Show and a couple other villain type wrestlers before The Game, a few more security guards and two other wrestlers were able to hold him long enough for the security to hit him with a several taser hits that finally knocked him out.

"Why in the hell did you start fighting back?" Hammond asked. "You should have just left."

"You weren't told sir?" Ford asked.

"If I was, I don't recall at this moment. I do remember hearing about the incident though and seeing it all later." Hammond said.

"Well, for one thing, I didn't like those wrestlers in particular. I even got in further trouble later for punching that ass Ed McMann out when he got in my face. I tried to get out of the ring more than once, and then, I finally just got tired of getting beat up. Seeing as I considered no one around me an ally, friend or otherwise, I just kept fighting without thinking. It reminded me of…some times that I had to fight against my former team mates I had before the SGC. I didn't think of stopping. No one I knew was around me, so I thought them all potential enemies." Ford said.

"We've both been barred from going to live match ever again." Vala said. "As much as I hated doing so, I did apologize to her."

"She also apologized back. Both sides made a lot of apologies, but the legal battles are still taking place." Ford said. "Thankfully out of court."

A couple of days later, the ceremony at the base took place and then, after saying goodbyes, more to the four SG-1 members they were going to miss greatly, the Carter family got into the T.A.R.D.I.S., which was packed with everything they would need, and left. However, the day before the ceremony, as they were getting a few things from the mansion they wanted to take with, an interesting development and or incident took place.

They were taking the last of a few packed up items into the T.A.R.D.I.S. when, as they were beamed back into the Console Room, K-9 spoke up.

"Vehicle approaching up the road Master."

"Anyone we know?" Ford asked at the doorway.

"Negative Master. Scans indicate the vehicle is driving without a driver."

"No driver?" Carter asked confused.

"Something wrong Sam?" Jacob asked as he was beamed into the room and saw Ford rush out.

"K-9 says a car is coming, but no one is driving." Sam said.

"No one's driving? That's different." Jacob said following her out.

Ford was standing near the flowers and fountain as he watched the driveway and heard the sound of someone coming, and coming fast from the way the it sounded. It took him a moment to figure out why the sound of the engine seemed familiar, and Sam noticed him smile happily as it suddenly came to him.

"You know who it is." Carter stated.

"Yes, I do!" Ford said clapping his hands a few times happily. "I've been sending emails to him for a few years now. Guess he finally got time to come out and see me."

"Who could it be? There's no driver and they can't hide from the T.A.R.D.I.S. sensors." Carter said.

"There is no driver because he drives himself." Ford said as a black 82 Pontiac Trans Am came rushing around the corner and drove up and past the three. "He seems in a hurry."

"That car is very familiar." Carter muttered.

"Sam…." Ford said disappointed as he shook his head and then ran off.

"Not to me." Jacob said as Amy came out of the house carrying a box.

"Who's here honey?" Amy asked as the car stopped in front of the closed, currently looking like a hanger T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Don't know dear." Jacob said as they followed a very enthusiastic Ford over.

"K.I.T.T.! You have no idea how great it is to see you after all these years." Ford said patting his hood. "Sad the first and last time we met was back all those years ago."

"Hello Ford. It is nice to finally see you again as well. I would like to say I came to visit, but I am actually here for your help."

"Anything for you." Ford said as the door opened and he sat down patting the dashboard lightly.

"Hello Samantha, Jacob, Amy." K.I.T.T. said as they walked up with surprise.

"This is that car you spoke about once that was a A.I. in a, car." Jacob said.

"Yes dad. K.I.T.T., this is my parents." Carter said.

"As much as I would like to chat with you all, I have a problem that needs immediate attention." K.I.T.T. said.

"You're not having a critical system failure are you?" Ford asked with fear and concern. "I can fix or even upgrade any of your systems…"

"Thankfully no. I would not be here if that was the case. It would have been to dangerous to attempt driving myself here otherwise. I recently broke out of the warehouse I was placed in after Michael had to retire. It was forced retirement and he had little choice in the matter. I was waiting for my unfortunate replacement as I listened into the conversation and Michael was told what was going to happen to me. Being unable to do anything to protect me, and being literally tossed off the premises, I took off before they could come after me." K.I.T.T. said.

"Why did Devon do that?" Ford asked.

"Devon died several years ago in his sleep. It was ruled as natural causes, age, and even when Michael had me scan Devon, I found no traces of any signs of poison or foul play." K.I.T.T. said.

"What was going to happen to you?" Ford asked.

"I was to be taken offline, permanently, and dismantled for a newer model being drawn up. You once stated in an email, you would do anything to protect and keep me safe. As strange as my request is going to be, I do not wish to die. I have been monitoring your progress, the SGC, secretly." K.I.T.T. said as Sam raised her eyebrows. "I know what you people do and have done for this planet. I am quite sure, that you have friends in high places, perhaps even the President…."

"The request is not strange K.I.T.T. If anything, it is normal. We can and will help you." Ford said running his hand along the dash. "No one is going to take you away, I promise."

"Thank you Ford. You may use the phone in me to call whoever you need. I was being followed and because I cannot turn off my locator beacon myself, they know where I am and how to find me. Even with my incredible speed, I calculate that my pursers will arrive within the next hour."

"The President could be in a meeting right now…" Carter began.

"I don't have to call anyone. Well, just one actually." Ford said lifting his watch to his mouth. "K-9, open the hanger door. Car shop please."

"Yes Master."

"That voice wasn't human." K.I.T.T. said.

"No, it was not. Got a friend for you to meet K.I.T.T. Can I drive you in?" Ford asked as the door was opening.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

He closed the door and drove in, parking between a couple of the lift systems as the other three came in and he got out.

"K.I.T.T., welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said doing a twirl with his hands out. "Go ahead, scan around."

"This is impossible. We are inside a huge ship I cannot get complete readings on."

"I'm not human anymore either K.I.T.T. This is our ship, and we use it to save the world and many others out there in the universe. And thanks to some friends help, I can help you in ways you'll be surprised at."

"How do you mean Ford?" K.I.T.T. asked.

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked.

"Watch carefully my dear." Ford said as he lightly touched her cheek. "I've actually had this idea going on for awhile. I knew the day would come where they'd do something like this to him. Though really, I thought they'd stick you in a newer vehicle K.I.T.T."

"I was told several times of the idea, which I had reservations about. That probably is the reason why they decided to start anew and, scrap me as they stated."

"K-9, there you are." Ford said as the dog rolled in. "K-9, this is K.I.T.T., K.I.T.T., this is K-9."

"Hello." K-9 said with fascination in his voice.

"Hello. I am impressed and find it fascinating to see that I am not completely alone."

"It gets better." Ford said as he knelt down near K-9. "K-9, I need you to link with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and do a complete scan of K.I.T.T. Down to the last molecule."

"Affirmative Master." K-9 said as he ears wiggled back and forth.

"What are you doing Ford?" the four asked.

He held up a finger as he watched K-9.

"Scan complete Master."

"Good, now I want you to create an exact duplicate of him and beam it next to the other lift system. However, make sure that the A.I. program system and memory is totally blank. Understand?"

"Understood Master."

K.I.T.T. was stuttering as he tried to come up with something to say as an exact duplicate of him, that he could scan easily, was now a few feet away. However, even though there was power, there was no….life.

"Your plan is to give them that car then." Jacob said. "What about the fact it won't be saying anything and the memory is wiped?"

"Already thought of that as well." Ford said with a small wink. "K.I.T.T., you'll be able to hear everything that is said when I hand this car to them. Whatever they say or do, don't say or do anything. You'll blow the whole plan."

"T.A.R.D.I.S. scanners indicate several SUV's coming towards the house Master. Arrival in two minutes."

"My calculations were off." K.I.T.T. stated.

"Could be someone else." Carter said.

"Maybe." Ford said getting into the other car.

She opened the door and then followed him out with her parents as he parked a few feet away from the hanger door, that was left open by a couple inches. K-9 and K.I.T.T. stayed inside, listening as he told them the plan.

Five large black SUV's came into the yard and parked very close by. Her parents were on the upper deck watching as Carter and Ford were looking at a laptop that was attached to the A.I. system in the copy car. There was a gold chess knight figure on the sides of the vehicles as men in suits got out. A couple of them had some strange rifle that the two knew to be E.M.P. weapons, designed to be used to shoot at speeding cars to fry the computers and other electronics during high speed chases. The main reason they really knew about the weapons, other than because Rally showed them info and a weapon she was able to get hold of, but because a cop tried to use one on the General Lee once, and failed because it bounced off. Another few guys had what looked like super soakers with them, which Ford guessed had the chemical in the water to break apart the MBS system in case K.I.T.T. tried to run away again and would have to have force used to take him out before he could get far.

"Generals, I suggest you both back away and set down that computer right now. You're messing with government property." a close shaved haired man with sunglasses stated as he reached into his coat with several other men.

"You know who we are?" Carter asked as Ford pulled the plugs out.

"We were done anyway." Ford said hitting a few buttons on the laptop. "I'm going to guess that you want this too?"

The man reached out slamming the hood of the car and then reached for the computer, which Ford gave over with a shrug.

"What did you do to this vehicle?" the man asked.

"How about, you tell us how you know us?" Ford asked.

"You two were both involved with an incident that occurred years ago at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, dealing with the return of K.A.R.R. We also know that this car has been in email contact with you on several occasions."

"Actually, it was for a few years. You obviously didn't do your homework." Ford said smugly.

"Now, answer the question General. What did you two do…" the man asked with a threatening tone.

"K.I.T.T. asked to be taken offline by me. He didn't want complete idiots and strangers to fuck it up and fail to do the job right. He actually wanted to live, but you all arrived before I could do anything, other than making sure I had little choice in totally erasing him." Ford said with anger as the man glanced at the laptop. "Oh, and I made sure that the laptop completely deleted everything it had on it and then made it fry the hard drive. Personally, I would have liked to have had him myself instead of giving him to assholes like you lot…"

Several of them started to pull weapons, but the man held his hand up.

"Please pull your weapons. I would just love to call the President of the United States and tell him I had little choice but to defend myself from trespassers who pulled guns on me and my wife. There's also some friends in the house, my daughter and Sam's parents." Ford said with a sweet smile.

The men looked over to see several people standing on the top deck. Jacob was holding Sally, who waved hi to her parents. The rest of SG-1 was there as well, along with Jack and his family.

"Your move guys. You can either take the car and leave, or, we have a nice shoot out…" Ford said pulling one of his guns fast and putting to the mans head. "You may get us, but I can guarantee I will get more than a couple of you first."

"How in the hell do you do that?" Carter asked.

"Years of practice." Ford said as they looked jittery. "What's it going to be?"

"We are leaving." the man stated as he tossed the laptop to a guy behind him. "Your superiors will be contacted very shortly."

"Please do." Ford said putting the gun away as the man got into the car with a huff and followed the others out quickly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that K-9 put the shield up if they pulled their weapons, I would hit you for provoking them." Carter said.

"Had to make it seem real that I was pissed, which I am somewhat. Now they think K.I.T.T. is dead and gone, will find totally empty hard drives as we planned, and K.I.T.T. lives." Ford said as they went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Now that they think I am dead, what do you plan on doing?" K.I.T.T. asked.

"Well, that's very easy to answer." Ford said as he rubbed the hood while walking up the drivers door.

Android Ford, or as some people had been calling them, Harlen's people, was watching the sunset on Gia'as, atop a cliff he liked to go to often, that was above and part of the home the group lived in. Usually to think about things or talk to the K-9 he had. There was little vegetation atop the large cliff as he sat with his legs dangling off the edge. When he heard a strange grinding and winding noise in the air, he turned around with a raised eyebrow as what looked like a garage with a light that blinked above the door suddenly appeared. The door slid up slowly and he saw the Time Lord version of him crawl out and trip. Android Ford was wearing black suit and a coat similar to the Adamantium one the real Ford wore, just with more pockets. Ford came out in a blue suit, no heavy coat and was currently brushing the dust and dirt off himself.

"Hey. Must be bored or Sam is off with the girls if you are here. And why is the door not opened all the way? If it is because of the bugs, the way I understand it, the T.A.R.D.I.S. keeps them from coming in by some field she emits. And why do you have her looking like that anyway?"

"Nice to see you too." Ford said as he walked up with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the setting sun. "I can see why you like the view."

"It is beautiful." Android Ford said looking back across the horizon. "This is us. We really don't keep secrets between each other do we? You didn't come here to just chat. I can tell."

"I brought you something. Really, I would love to keep him myself, but…" Ford said as he took a deep breath. "Having a family, my own K-9 to take care of, our jobs and everything about it, he'd be better off with you and the others. He and I talked and he felt it would be a good idea. Seeing as he's suppose to be dead on Earth anyway."

"Him?" Android Ford asked confused as he looked back at the door. "Who would want to stay with us? We don't age. And companionship is a bit difficult. Though Sam and Jack are having fun being together, though hate not being able to have a child."

"Not surprised."

"You know, a few furs that were dying came to us wanting to live. I don't really remember what it was that they were dying of. Mostly because I didn't look or ask. Whatever it was, medically, there was nothing that could be done. A sarcophagus would have worked, but…"

"There isn't many out there that we know could exist."

"Yeah. Anyway, a very beautiful red vixen, which told me she had a bone…um, something wrong with her bones that was killing her and had been for years now." Android Ford said thinking. "Can't remember what it was she said it was exactly, but it had to do something with fragility, not cancer. Hmm, guess I need to go in for maintenance. Anyway, she thought I was rather attractive and, I can't deny I felt the same, so….we got together a few times."

Ford was slightly shocked.

"Robots can't have children and she was rather adamant. Eventually, I succumbed to her desire. After seeing and talking to her daily, and the fact she said she liked me a lot, it was hard not to give in. Walking into your room to find a naked woman before you is rather hard to say no to anyway. Mostly it is a friendship thing though at the moment. Getting married is pointless, being androids and all. Surprisingly, these bodies can articulate the sensation very well. Just no children happening thing. Besides, after hearing what Sam, the fox one here told her about how great he, we, you know, is in bed, she really wanted to see what it was like."

"I know what you mean. And we're only great because of what Sam taught…oh wait. Sorry…"

"I erased the memories of Sam and I being together and the feelings, not what she taught me, you, us…um, you know, this conversation is kinda weird." Android Ford said with a frown.

"Yeah. I do know." Ford said with a chuckle as he kicked a rock off the edge. "More than one of the furs has made a pass at me too when I am here. And at our fur counterpart. Did you know Melissa had planned on jumping me back in that canyon…"

"Yes, our fur counterpart says that happens quite often and I did hear the story too. Fox Sam gets a lot of passes as well. So, who is it you brought with you?"

Ford reached into his coat and pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out, aiming it at the door. It opened and K.I.T.T. drove out.

"K.I.T.T.?" Android Ford said in disbelief.

"Hello Ford. Though I find the concept of there being multiple versions of you other there, and all different, the General has explained everything and allow me access to much of the information they had inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. I would be happy to be able to join you and the others on this planet. Technically, you are the closest people I could also call my own. And, I am much safer here."

"I'm…honored." Android Ford said as he stood and turned to look at Ford. "They must have been trying to destroy him then?"

"Tried a few days ago, they think he is dead now. K.I.T.T. can explain it all later to you. He also has the plans for the flying circuits and a few other adjustments you should be able to make to him. I dropped off a few crates inside the base you have here for the ideas and such." Ford said as he put his Sonic Screwdriver away and pulled a long box from his pants pocket. "Here, instructions are in a small booklet wrapped around it, enjoy. And K.I.T.T., it was a pleasure to talk to you all those years. It was really nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you once again as well. Thank you again Ford. I will never forgot what you have done for me."

"I'll try to drop by when I get the time." Ford said with a wave as he went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and flew home.

"Wonder what this is?" Android Ford muttered as he opened the box and then laughed. "A Sonic Screwdriver of my own. He certainly knows how to please a guy. Well K.I.T.T., let's go home. There is a lift nearby in the rock here."

"I wouldn't have stayed up here if I knew otherwise. There is no where to drive away from here and I would not survive the fall despite the chute I still have as part of my system."

"True." Android Ford said as he picked K-9 up.

"There is one thing I must ask that you not ever do though."

"What's that?" Android Ford asked as they slowly descended into the mountain.

"As I once told Michael, there will be no sex inside me. Kissing is as far as I will allow."

Android Ford laughed as he patted the top of the car.

"Don't worry K.I.T.T. All of us Ford's have thought that that was a very degrading way of having sex. You have nothing to worry about."

(A.N. The new Knight Rider movie with the Knight Industries Three Thousand as a Mustang takes place in this story as it did on TV. There will be a crossover at one point in a future chapter. Now, unto the continuing of the story!)

EPISODE………………….REUNION

Atlantis got some intel about a group of unknown people who had been killing a lot of Wraith lately. John, the current commander in charge since the new commander hadn't arrived yet, nor did he know who it was yet, sent Ronan and Teyla to look into the intel. The planet must have been outside the Wraith culling areas or just yet to be found because there was a lot of people in the large town, that was made up of man made bricks and wood. Medieval style like settings with better sanitary conditions and obvious signs of technology that mostly made up different energy weapons. There could have been ships nearby or factories, but the two didn't notice.

Ronan was in his normal off world attire with his black long coat and sword on his back while Teyla was in a dark leather, close fitting outfit of her own making. They entered the village and a man came up happily, thinking they were part of the wedding party. Teyla said no as the man frowned and then asked her if she was looking for someone to marry, which she quickly responded no to.

"Then why are you here in our village?" the man asked skeptically.

"We heard about a group of strangers who recently arrived here, boasting about having killed many Wraith as of late." Teyla stated. "Described as rough looking warriors."

"We think they might be Sateden." Ronan said.

"Ah, yes." the man said unhappily. "You mean the three loud mouth drunkards who spend their days carousing in the tavern."

"That sounds like my people." Ronan said with a small smile.

"They've taken rooms at the local inn." he said with the same unhappy tone.

"Thank you." Teyla said.

"You are most welcome.." he said gently touching her hand. "However, if you should suddenly find yourself looking for a husband…"

Her eyes widened considerably and then the surprise and small amount of fear she had went away as Ronan stepped forward quickly making the man run off fast.

"Alright. I'll check the inn, you can check the tavern." Ronan said.

"Sounds good." Teyla said as he walked off quickly.

She looked back at the direction the man ran off in and shook her head, before stopping someone nearby for directions for the tavern. Inside there was several tables, some with people and others with no one. Several windows, rounded arched shaped by each other, two at a time, were on the walls letting light in. But they were so dirty, you couldn't see out. A chandelier that had candles in it, hung above the middle of the room, unlit at the moment. There was a counter with bar stools and a bartender behind it, cleaning some glasses. Other than getting stared at as she walked up to the bar, she was left alone for the moment.

"Hello." Teyla said with a smile as the bartender leaned on the counter in front of her. "I'm looking for three individuals who recently arrived. I've heard they are voracious eaters and drinkers, and apparently, are quite vocal about their recent successes against the Wraith."

"These people you are looking for…" a short black haired man that had a mercenary look to him, named Tyre, said as he walked up. "They are either very brave…or very stupid."

"How so?"

"Well, if word of their bragging got back to the Wraith.." he said turning to her as he leaned on the counter. "It would be bad for them."

"I doubt they need to fear having a Wraith overhear their conversations."

"Of course not, but the Wraith don't always need their ears to hear what they want to hear."

Teyla sighed before turning to him.

"Do you know the people whom I seek?" Teyla asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I mind my own business." Tyre said as his tone changed to a threat. "Which is something you might want to consider."

"And you might want to reconsider offering your advice to someone who cares to receive it." Teyla stated back with the same tone and malice.

She started to leave when he grabbed her left arm. She looked at him through her eyelashes as he spoke.

"An attitude like that could get you hurt, or worse." Tyre said warningly.

She took a swing which he caught, but wasn't able to block the other hand he had let go of from punching him dead in the face. Two other people, who also looked like mercenaries, one man and the other a woman, stepped up as Teyla was still fighting him. She ducked as he swung a kick out, knocking several objects off the top of the bar. The girl tried to hit her in the back, but was blocked as Teyla turned to attack and dodged a blow from the new guy in front of her. Teyla was holding her own rather well, scoring more hits than they were before the two managed to grab and push her back into the bar while the girl held a large knife to her throat.

"What's the first to go?" the lady said. "The ears? Or those pretty eyes?"

Teyla only smiled as she and everyone else heard the whine of a gun power up.

"How about your head?" a gruff voice said.

Everyone looked to see Ronan pointing his energy pistol at them with malice. When he saw who it was and they saw him, he slowly lowered his gun and smiled.

"Ronan!" the lady with the knife practically shouted.

"Ara, Rakai!" Ronan said happily as he put his gun away.

The knife was removed quickly as the two ran over and grabbing him in a bear hug, while Tyre slowly walked over. Teyla grabbed her throat while still breathing as she watched them all laugh and pat each other on the back.

"Hmm, have you heard the rumor?" Rodney said as he came out of a corridor and saw Radek walking with a tablet he was working on in his arms.

"No, what rumor?"

"Oh, never mind." Rodney said as he kept walking. "Forget I mentioned it."

"No wait.." Radek said following quickly. "What it this about?"

"No, it would be irresponsible for me to say anything."

"Right. Never mind then." Radek said, knowing that feigning interest would make Rodney talk.

"All right, look.." Rodney said as he waved a hand. "If you are going to twist my arm, the I.O.A. has made their final decision. They've chosen their new leader for Atlantis."

"So, who is it?" Radek asked with some excitement.

"Well, there has been no formal announcement, but the word is that they are going with their foremost expert in Ancient technology and Replicator activity. So, who does that sound like to you?" Rodney said pointing at himself several times.

"Well, besides you, there is both Carters."

"Yes, but do you really think they would come here? They have a child and are part of SG-1. Why would they want to come here?" Rodney asked with a sort of sincere tone that suggested the Carter's felt family life was better than being in Atlantis.

"So, you think it is you then?"

"Who else could it be?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"I did hear that they were leaning towards someone with a science background…" Radek said.

"And why not? It is about time one of us ended up in a position of real power."

"Oh, and by us, you mean you." Radek said with some sarcasm.

"Exactly." Rodney said with a snap of his fingers as he suddenly stopped and thought about it. "It's sort of scary though. My decisions will not only effect the entire city, but the whole galaxy as well."

"You're right. That is a very scary thought." Radek said with concern and fear.

"On the other hand." Rodney said without hearing or possibly ignoring Radek. "A good leader never seconds guesses themselves. I'm up for the challenge. I know I am. I'm going to make them proud. Radek, I'm going to make you proud."

He turned and walked off quickly leaving the stunned man behind. Rodney entered the command center to see the gate open and Sheppard looking at a screen.

"You're new commander will arrive shortly Colonel. Have everything you need for….that person, ready for when they arrive." Landry said.

"Why can't you tell me who is coming?"

"Hey Sheppard. Oh, hello sir." Rodney said happily. "What's going on?"

"We're talking about the new commander."

"Oh, good." Rodney said even happier. "Look, I already know all about it. And I'm happy to accept the job."

"Excuse me?" Sheppard said.

"Look, I know…"

"Sorry to break up your dreams of taking control Doctor McKay, but you aren't the new commander. The I.O.A. and the President chose someone else." Landry said.

"But…" Rodney said confused. "Who else could it be then? I heard the person taking over knew how Ancient tech works along with experience with the Replicators."

"That's right. That person should be arriving soon." Landry said. "Have everything ready for…that person when they arrive Colonel."

"Already have everything set aside and ready to brief them sir." Sheppard said as he noticed Rodney still looking depressed. "Shouldn't they have already came through sir?"

"You'll see Colonel." Landry said with a laugh as he signed off.

The gate shut down leaving many confused.

"That Colonel Ellis on the Apollo doesn't know anything…." Rodney began.

"We'll be arriving in about twenty seconds." Ford said as he looked up at his family. "You two really don't mind leaving Earth?"

"We'll be fine." Jacob said as he patted Sally's head, who Sam was holding. "Besides, you said we'd be going back to Earth from time to time anyway."

"And we told our friends we'd be off vacationing for awhile. Maybe coming back for a few days or so, only to leave again for a unknown amount of time." Amy said. "Besides, it would be nice to see this large city you two talked about."

"It's really beautiful mom." Sam said as the ship landed.

"And here we are." Ford said flipping a switch that opened the door as he grabbed his cane.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed on the upper section near the windows that was by the command center. Walking out first, he was stopped by Sheppard.

"Hey John. Surprise."

"Yeah…" Sheppard said glancing around as other people kept working.

"Something wrong John?" Carter asked.

"You showed up a week late. As to you guys personally." Sheppard said.

"Huh?" Ford asked confused.

"Rodney!" Sheppard yelled.

"Yes." Rodney said coming from another room. "Oh they are here already. I thought it was an hour away."

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"We didn't know you were coming as the new commanders for Atlantis." Rodney said. "You were suppose to show up without us knowing as a surprise. Which you did. But after you leave here."

"Okay…." Ford said after a moment. "You are telling me the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed one week after we were suppose to arrive. And you were here waiting for us to show up to tell us to go back and let you know about this happening so you could be here to tell us to go back."

"Yes, that's it exactly!" Rodney said.

"Whatever he said." Sheppard said with a shrug.

"So, we need to leave so we don't encounter ourselves then." Carter said. "Where are we anyway?"

"The General I think is working on something in one of the labs. You….um…" Sheppard said looking around. "You're around here somewhere, doing something. I can't say for sure exactly."

"Nor can we say any details without effecting this current timeline and cause a massive paradox!" Rodney said.

"Anything else before we go?" Ford asked as the others went back in.

"Yes, but in the interest of preserving the timeline, we can't tell you everything. Just to watch out when playing with the connections." Rodney said.

"You aren't going to tell me the connections are you?" Ford asked.

"Nope." the two said.

"Alright then, see you in a few minutes." Ford said going back in.

"What did you push wrong?" Carter asked.

"I have no idea. Remember what he said about something to do with connections. It's important for some reason." Ford said as they left and went back after seeing the date set on the console was a week off.

"I highly doubt Colonel Ellis is the new commander." Sheppard said.

"But the only other people who have the classifications for what the I.O.A. wanted are the General and Sam. And I seriously doubt…." Rodney said.

Everyone looked up as they heard a winding and grinding noise. Rodney was rather astonished as the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared by the windows near the command tower.

"I guess they are coming." Sheppard said.

"Maybe they are just dropping the person off. Not everyone likes to go through the gate." Rodney said as the door opened.

"Surprise everyone!" Ford said as he walked out and waved a hand, wearing his uniform. "Can you guess why we came back?"

"Well…General…" Sheppard began.

"At ease, everyone." Ford said quickly as many started to stand and salute.

"Go back what you were doing." Carter said as she came out in her full uniform and Sally on her hip.

"You got promoted to a Brigadier General huh?" Sheppard said seeing her rank.

"Yes Colonel. While I will officially be in charge of the city, Ford will have final say over everything that takes place." Carter said.

"I'm only stepping in if you do something I don't think is a good idea, otherwise…" Ford said trialing off. "I basically plan on looking around and working on different things around here. Get back in touch with everything."

"Rodney thought he was going to be in charge." Sheppard said.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble yet again." Rodney muttered.

"Hello John." Jacob said as he shook his hand and then Rodney's. Amy did the same.

"I see you brought the family. Anyone else?" Sheppard asked.

"Nope, just us." Ford said. "We'll take my old room. There is a room nearby that they can take. As for the T.A.R.D.I.S., she'll be coming and going around the city as I check things out."

"Works for me." Sheppard said.

"You really thought you were going to be in charge?" Carter asked.

"You have a daughter to take care of. Of course I thought it was going to be me! I never thought you'd come here to take over. Why are you here?" Rodney asked.

"Besides being the new leader? The President asked us personally to. I got promoted further by request, his fault, and he got his four stars to help ensure no problems in the city if certain people try to come and do things we'd rather not see happen." Carter said. "Like the N.I.D. or I.O.A."

"Rodney, while I am pretty sure you could handle taking over the job, are you sure you'd want it? Take it from someone who's been in charge of a base, you'd have little free time, have to look and decide for every proposal and idea someone brings before you. Deal with paperwork that never ends. And considering what you currently do, no offense to Radek, but you'd conflict with him on every decision when it came down to working together on some problem or whatever it involves when you two need to be together." Ford said.

"You can't be a leader and second guess the people under you at the same time. You have to listen to them and their ideas, even if they sound crazy or insane." Carter said.

"They have you there Rodney. The moment something came up, and you two had to work together, you'd use your new position to shoot down his ideas." Sheppard said.

He squirmed as he tried to come up with some way of not accepting the truth.

"Besides that Rodney, you're better off where you are at. You've been doing a great job for four years. Despite the danger, do you really want to give up all that excitement? Taking charge also means not being able to go off world much anymore too." Ford stated.

"Yes. That would be a bad thing. I can live with staying where I am then." Rodney said.

"Good, now we're going to go get settled in and should be up in here an hour. You can handle things until then can't you Colonel?" Carter asked.

"Yes General sir." Sheppard said saluting. "Oh, before I forgot, I welcome you all to Atlantis."

They all nodded and started in.

"Oh, before we go…" Ford said as he quickly retold the events that took place one week in the future.

Back at the tavern, they were all around a table, mostly drinking as they talked. The three did apologize to Teyla as well, seeing as she was a friend of Ronan's.

"I thought you guys were dead." Ronan stated.

"Believe me, so did we." Tyre said.

"How did you survive the Wraith attack on Sateda?" Teyla asked.

"Simple, we weren't there." Tyre said as he took a drink.

"I don't understand." Teyla said confused as the other guy put a drink before her and then sat across from her as he spoke and handed another drink to the other lady.

"When we first made the decision to fight back against the Wraith, we didn't just wait for them to come to us. We started running ops against some of their known strongholds." Rakai said.

"They were quick strikes." Tyre said. "Get in, hit them hard, and get out. Only on this particular occasion, we messed up the getting out part."

"I saw the darts hit your position though." Ronan said.

"What you didn't see was we found a network of caves hidden in the hillside." Tyre said. "When the Wraith attacked, the entrance was caved in and we were sealed inside. It took us three days to dig our way out."

"And by then, the place was crawling with them." Rakai said. "It was obvious they were gearing up for an attack. It took another two weeks before we could find a way to the gate, but by then, it was too late."

"When we got back to Sateda, there was nothing left." Rakai said.

"I'm sorry." Ronan said solemnly. "I should have never left you behind."

"Don't be an idiot Ronan. When you took second squad back to the gate," Tyre said. "You had no way of knowing those darts were going to come through."

"And if we had gone back with you, we would have died in the attack on Sateda with everybody else." Rakai said. "You only survived, because they made you a runner."

"So, you heard about that." Ronan said.

"Yes." Tyre said. "Awhile back, we started hearing stories."

"You were seven feet tall and had the strength of five men." Ara said with a bright smile as she looked at him.

"People like to exaggerate." Ronan said with a smile.

"They also said you killed a hundred Wraith." Rakai said.

"They got that part right." Ronan said as the group laughed with him.

"Well, then…" Tyre said as they held up their mugs. "To misery of our enemies and the reunion of friends, come back from the dead."

"Hell yeah." Ronan said as they all clinked mugs.

Rakai pulled a tattooing device out of his bag and started making more marks on Ronan's left wrist where there was already a tattoo there. He flinched a little in pain as the man kept working and Teyla looked at him with mixed feelings.

"Ow!" Ronan said as he turned and slapped the guy in the face. "Stings doesn't it."

Rakai laughed and went back to work as Ara was coughing up her drink as she laughed.

"So, what the hell have you three been doing all these years?" Ronan asked with a happy smile.

"Oh, eating, drinking, killing Wraith." Tyre said as he sat back down across from Ronan with a new drink.

"We've hit them more times than I can count." Rakai said with a laugh. "We've racked up a pretty nice body count."

"Not to mention the twelve darts we've shot down as well." Ara said.

"We are armed, mobile, and occasionally, we get some pretty good intel." Tyre said.

"Well, sounds like a pretty nice run." Ronan said as they clinked mugs.

"But, there have been a few sacrifices." Tyre said.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ronan asked as he flinched from the pain of the tattoo work still being done. "Be more careful or else the next hit won't be a slap."

"Yeah, yeah." Raki said chuckling.

"There was five of us when we came out of that cave alive. We lost Marika on the first assault against the Wraith, and then Hemi last year." Tyre said.

"It hasn't been easy." Ara said as Ronan shook his head sadly. "We don't have much to work with, but we make do. Something though, it is just not enough."

Teyla nodded in understanding as Ara looked at her.

"Well, we might be able to help. We have the man power and the equipment." Ronan said as he looked at them and then at Teyla who gave him a look. "My friends and I, we can…"

He looked away and then grabbed his drink.

"Well, anyway, to Marika and Hemi." Ronan said.

They nodded in agreement and then clinked mugs again.

Sally got Ford's old bedroom while they took the master bedroom. The computer had since been fixed, but the research was long gone. There was no furnishings at the moment, but they were getting things out rather quickly thanks to the T.A.R.D.I.S. being able to replicate what they needed. They first stopped off in the room nearby for her parents and helped them set up quickly before going to their room and working. They actually arrived five hours before they were to show up and was able to mask the sensors for that period of time in order to get moved in with everything they wanted to put in, which included a variety of plants from home Sam and Ford really liked. It was now getting near the end of the hour where they had said they'd be leaving to get to actual work. Everything they didn't want to lose was left inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and replicated items were put up in the rooms to make it all feel more homely. K-9 was currently working with the computer system to set up a link between the T.A.R.D.I.S. and city, so that everything that was in the cities databanks would be transferred into the T.A.R.D.I.S. They just wanted a basic, quick data transfer, without having the T.A.R.D.I.S. possibly linking up further with the city and maybe doing something to it. Ford though about maybe doing that, but wanted to run simulations about the possible outcomes first. In the end, K-9 found they'd have to do a direct link between the main core and the T.A.R.D.I.S. in order to get the information. So he left with the T.A.R.D.I.S. while Sam, after leaving Sally to get her room the way she wanted with Jacob and Amy helping, went with K-9 to the command tower to start working.

She left, giving Sally a kiss and then went down the hallway towards the transporter system. As she was opening the door to go inside, she jumped back and gasped seeing someone standing inside.

"Who are you…oh wait." Carter said remembering quickly.

"Sorry to have startled you. You are the new person in charge at the moment." Ronan asked as he stepped out.

"Yes. Yes I am." Carter said nodding. "I'm going to guess that you must need something if you came all this way out here."

"McKay told me where to find you. I want to bring some friends to Atlantis and I hear I have to clear it through you first." Ronan said.

"Yes, that's true. New off world procedures say I cannot let off world travelers onto Atlantis for the time being." Carter said.

"Who ordered that?" Ronan asked.

"New I.O.A. directive. Atlantis is in a new location and we're trying to hide from the Replicators and Wraith at the moment, so we're taking a lot of precautions to ensure that we stay hidden."

"Well then, they don't need to know." Ronan said.

"We need to keep this place a complete secret…" Carter said.

"They are my people, personal friends from my past. I will vouch for them." Ronan said agitated.

"I…" Carter began when they both heard and looked towards her room as a winding and grinding noise filled the air. "He must have worked fast."

"Who we talking…oh." Ford said realizing who she meant quickly, especially after the man walked out and waved bye to the other three.

"Something wrong or did you travel through time to get the job done sooner?" Carter asked.

"She absolutely refused to land down there!" Ford said waving his arms. "I could not get a complete coordinate fix! It wasn't interference as far as I could tell and as far as I know, there isn't a way to stop the T.A.R.D.I.S. from landing anywhere you want."

"Okay…" Carter said confused as he muttered something and then noticed they weren't alone. "Let me think, Ronan was it?"

"Yeah, Ronan Dex." Ronan said shaking Ford's hand and glancing at the stars on his shoulders. "Don't you outrank her?"

"Technically, yes. But she's in charge of the city. I was in charge of the base back on Earth, so…call it roll reversal." Ford said.

"He wants to bring some of his…Sateda.." Carter asked as he nodded his head. "Friends, to Atlantis. I was telling him the rules the I.O.A…."

"Yeah. I heard them. Some of them suck, but we really need to keep this place a secret." Ford said as they both saw his face turn to anger. "There must be some other reason for wanting them here instead of because of them being your people."

"I used to run with them back before the Wraith attacked our home world. We used to hit various places the Wraith occupied, doing all sorts of damage to them. There was an attack where my team and a few others thought they had died in a explosion. We learned recently about a group of people killing Wraith and found out it was them." Ronan said.

"They sound like very useful allies…" Carter began.

"They are more than allies…"

"Whoa, take it easy." Ford said holding up a hand in front of him as he leaned forward towards her. "I can understand how they feel like family returning back from the dead. Just give us a few days or so and we might be able to bring them in."

"Fine." Ronan said crossing his arms as he turned to leave. Though he turned back around before hitting the wall panel to where he wanted to be beamed to. "If I have heard correctly, you are a very generous people, most of the time, or something like that."

"For the most part." Carter said slowly. "What do you want?"

"If we can't bring them here, I want to bring them some supplies when I return. Is that possible?" Ronan asked.

Tyre was doing some hand movements with a few children when Ronan walked back into the village with a couple large crates that had handles, plus a dolly that had a few more crates strapped to it.

"Hey…" Ronan said, setting them down as they rattled slightly.

"You kids keep working on that." Tyre said with a smile as they ran along. "You could have just taken your time. We really like it here. Probably stay here a few days or longer."

"Then were will you go?" Ronan asked crossing his arms.

"Wherever. That's one of the nice things about not being tied down. You go where you want and leave when you are not wanted." Tyre said.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping that my people would have shown a little more hospitality. I consider it pure luck I was even able to bring supplies." Ronan said with a wave of his hand at the boxes. "Some weapons, medical supplies and food rations they call MRE's. Not the best tasting things in the galaxy, but I have had worse."

"We'll all probably say the same thing." Tyre said with a chuckle. "Thanks for the help anyway. Not surprised at not being allowed to come there. I understand more than you think."

"Really?"

"Very much so Ronan. Not everyone gets an invitation to Atlantis." Tyre said catching Ronan off guard. "Don't look so surprised friend. When you've traveled around as much as we have, you hear things. Such as the new people who are living in the city of Atlantis and the runner who joined them."

"I'm sorry man. I really wish I could have been straight with you from the start." Ronan said solemnly as he lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Don't worry about it. They placed their trust in you and you proved them worthy. I wouldn't have expected any less."

"Yeah, but still…" Ronan said sitting on one of the crates.

"What, you really thought they'd make an exception because it was you asking? Really, from the stories I've heard, it is a surprise you came back with anything." Tyre said.

"Well, the General is a generous person. Hopefully you'll meet him one day. Very honorable man. Great fighter too."

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

"I don't know a lot about him personally, but enough to know he is trustworthy. Not to mention, one of the last surviving members of the city. Complicated story for another time." Ronan said as his friend started to speak.

"Hmm. I look forward to meeting this man." Tyre said as he sat down beside Ronan. "And I don't have any doubts, especially with the stories, that these people are good, helpful to others and trustworthy. They've also done a lot more than most people to hurt the Wraith then anyone else we've encountered or heard about. But they are more allies to you than friends. Me, Ara, and Rakia are your true friends, family. Whatever you have done with them and them for you, the way I see it, there is no debts to pay to them, no commitments. You belong with us. The way it should be again."

Ronan looked at the hand held out like he was ready for arm wresting, and smiled as he grabbed it.

"I've really got to think about it."

"I understand. They saved you, brought you into their world and gave you hope that was probably taken away when you were turned into a runner. Despite all that, just remember who your real friends and family are."

"View is beautiful. I hear from a few others that it looks much better at night, with the moons out and such." Ford said as they stood outside the command center overlooking the city on a somewhat cloudy day.

"We were here that night and saw the moons, remember?" Carter said in her leather SGA outfit.

He was in a gray with white striped suit, without his heavy coat. Just above the right breast outer pocket was a strip that stuck to his suit coat that had four stars and the name General on it.

"Oh yeah. Been about a month since then." Ford said as he frowned in thought.

"I think it is pretty momma." Sally said from the back of Ford's shoulders.

"Yes it is. But if you go anywhere without anyone, you'll be in big trouble, understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt or lost, or worse."

"K-9 is always with me, usually."

"He's going to be helping me with a few projects I have in mind princess." Ford said as he patted her leg. "So you'll have to have grandma or grandpa with you if we can't be around."

"Yes daddy."

"Oh, so here you are. Guess you got caught up on some, most or all of the paperwork." Sheppard said as he came out and joined them.

"At the moment." Carter said.

"Admiring the view I see."

"In many ways, it is a bit overwhelming." Carter said.

"I find that surprising, coming from you. You've been at this longer than the rest of us and even have the T.A.R.D.I.S., which has taken you to some interesting places." Sheppard said.

"Nothing like this." Ford said. "At least, nothing I can recall at the moment."

"Why did you guys come here to do this anyway?"

"Mostly because the President asked us personally." Carter said. "There was a list, if we really refused. You were on that list."

"I know." Sheppard said. "Glad to know I ain't in charge."

"In many ways, I wish I wasn't." Carter said. "I've been thinking of retiring lately. Both of us have."

"But the President talked us out of it." Ford said.

"Well, at least the people in command are people we can trust." Sheppard said and then started fidgeting.

"Something on your mind Colonel?" Carter asked.

"In case you didn't know, though you may already, a lot of us haven't given up on Elizabeth. We believe she is still out there."

"No offense John, but…" Carter said trialing off. "Daniel was taken by my Replicator double and he came back. I guess there is a chance these Replicators didn't kill her outright. Are you trying to say you want to go back and look for her?"

"I think we should have gone back sooner, but the I.O.A. has been constantly stonewalling me. But now, that you two are in charge, maybe you can give me the green light." Sheppard said hopefully.

"I'm sorry John. But that is way to dangerous." Carter said as he saw his eyes move from her to Ford.

"Sorry Sheppard, but other than she is in charge, despite the rank, I have agree. Yes, I can use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to protect the city if we are attacked. But if the Replicators managed to capture you guys, or just one of you, there would be no way to keep them from finding this place and laying siege. There's not enough power to leave this planet and try to escape to another planet. They'd just follow us. Not to mention, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is only a defense. There isn't enough drones to stop them if they sent their entire fleet at us. It'd just be a large stalemate. Unless they decided to blow the planet up, in which case we'd be floating in space debris as they tried to further finish us off." Ford said.

"If we learn some intel in the future, and or you come up with a plan that sounds successful, then I'll think about letting you go. Otherwise, I can't let you go do anything." Carter said.

"I understand. Had to ask." Sheppard said nodding slowly. "What about using the T.A.R.D.I.S…."

"Can't. Even if I went there.." Ford said stopping a moment. "McKay came to me earlier with the idea, so I guess he didn't tell you want I said. Anyway, even if I went there and found her in some room, she couldn't enter the T.A.R.D.I.S. There is an active field to keep the ship safe from intrusion, which I could turn off, but the point is, if she entered, she'd turn to dust or die as the nanites were instantly destroyed. And the idea to go back in time and save her can't work because we'd possibly cause a paradox, since we are at where we are at now and have nothing. I'd like to go back and save her by exchanging her with a cloned body, but that only works with organics. Being part Replicator or even full Replicator now and with her probably still being alive, I could end up causing all sorts of problems."

He nodded and then walked off leaving the three to themselves again.

Ronan had came back and was sparring with Teyla. He twirled the stick around with one hand as he circled her. She had two sticks and was on the defense as he circled. No one else was with them and she was blindfolded, following him by sound alone. He made a few empty swings, making her move her sticks up towards the sound a few times. Thinking he saw an opening, he moved forward and she blocked his first swing and then second swing as he moved past him and cracked him across the back. He bent over crying out in a bit of pain as he stayed on one knee.

"You seem distracted today." Teyla said while still in a defensive stance.

"Oh no, I'm just fine." Ronan muttered while blinking away the pain where she also got the side of his head with a glancing blow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I told you I am fine." Ronan said strongly.

"Very well, I suppose we should just continue training." Teyla said as he started to get up, only to get elbowed on the right side of his forehead, sending him back to his knee.

"Ow!" Ronan said rubbing the area. "There is nothing!"

She gave him a hard whack across the back that made him cry out and then get up quickly out of her range as he held his aching back.

"Okay, stop hitting me!" Ronan said tossing the wooden stick aside. "I'll talk."

She removed the blindfold as he paced back in forth with a few deep breaths.

"I'm thinking of leaving Atlantis."

She sighed heavily before speaking.

"And, where would you go?"

He gave her a look that made her sigh again.

"Must it come down to deciding between Atlantis and your Satedan friends?"

"They are more than my friends Teyla." Ronan stated. "They are my family. We've always been there for each other. You wouldn't understand."

He turned away to sit on the few steps as she spoke.

"I disagree. Leaving my fellow Athosians for a home here on Atlantis, was a very difficult decision to make. I was their leader. For some, the only leader they ever knew. And despite the fact I was as close as a trip through the Stargate, there have been moments, where I felt I had betrayed them." Teyla said with sadness.

"So, you got over it?"

"No. I still second guess my decision. But then I remember, I can do more here for my people, and the rest of the humans in this galaxy, more than I ever could back on my own world."

After getting cleaned up, Ronan was now in the mess where a lot of people were. More than usual and from what he understood, it was because the General was in the kitchen cooking things. He did get something to eat, and had to admit, it was much better than the usual grub they got. John came in and sat across from him with a plate of his own food.

"Teyla's already spoken to you, hasn't she?"

"We had a little chat." Sheppard said taking a few bites. "Mmm, really great food."

"Yeah. So, let's hear it." he said after looking at his empty plate a moment.

"Hear what?"

"Whatever you've got to say."

"I don't plan on saying anything." Sheppard stated.

"Really?"

"I don't need to because you already know what I am going to tell you. That you are a very valuable member of my team, and that it would be very difficult to find someone to take your place." Sheppard said.

"Hm-mm."

"You may think that you are going back to find something that you lost, but there is nothing to go back to." Sheppard said as he wave a piece of the freshly baked bread at him. "Sateda is gone, and going back to live with your buddies isn't going to bring any of it back."

"Oh, so you're not going to say any of that?"

"Nope, don't have to." Sheppard said around a bite of something.

"Look, this isn't about me trying to bring back my past."

"Then what is it about?"

"They need me." Ronan stated strongly. "They always have. I'm the one that always took care of them, got them home alive whenever we went into battle."

"Okay. You are one man Ronan, you can't expect to protect them forever. The General thinks the same thing about his friends and family, and believes he can do that for everyone, but eventually, he's going to find out that not even with everything he has and can do, he can't stop certain things from happening. Despite everything he may try, eventually he'll loose something or someone and won't be able to stop it."

"Probably so. But that is why he has friends and family to help him, like I am sure you'd all help me. They gave me some intel on a Wraith target." Ronan said as he took a drink.

"I see. Even though the Wraith and the Replicators are beating the crap out of each other, I think a OP would be rather counter productive against them right now."

"I think you'll change your mind when you hear the details."

"Let's hear it then." Sheppard said.

"Not yet. I want Tyre, Ara and Rakai in on this."

After getting approval to go off world and talk to Ronan's friends, even though Ford was busy working with the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the main computer room of the city, he stopped when John asked if he wanted to come along with his team. Sam wasn't surprised when he said he was going with. She also told him to call ahead first before calling for the T.A.R.D.I.S., in case she was inside or anyone else was. As they all were at the gate and getting ready to leave, Rodney noticed the patch on his arm.

"Um, General, why are you wearing a SG-1 patch?"

"Because, I will always and forever be a member of SG-1." Ford said patting his arm. "The other has the SGA patch since we are now here, but this one doesn't leave."

As they went through the gate and was walking to the village, he told them a quick story behind what he meant.

"Unless something happens that truly kills me, which would involve the loss of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to make that happen, I will live for a very long time. Because of that, other than the fact that SG-1 has been turned into a honorary thing back at the SGC, legendary status on a plague because of our great achievements. Even many years from now, after everyone else has died that was part of the SGC or SGA, the world also finding out about the program and joining the rest of the galaxy, that sort of stuff…" Ford said rolling his free hand that wasn't walking with the cane. "I eventually will be the only surviving person left from the SGC that was part of it in the beginning. Not the beginning per say, but you should get what I mean."

Sheppard nodded in understanding as did Teyla to a point. Ronan seemed to understand as he continued.

"The point is, being the last person alive and the only surviving member of SG-1, unless I find some miraculous way of making Sam live forever with me, basically, I will be the last of the original team. Which most if not all the base voted that no matter what happens to SG-1, even when new people take over because the original members of SG-1 either quit or died from whatever, I will always be part of SG-1, no matter what. No one can take that away from me, politician or otherwise."

"Hmm. I can only hope that one day, history will look back on our team and say the same thing about us on Atlantis." Rodney said.

"If it helps any McKay, your team already is legendary, not only in my book. You all still have a few things to do, in a sense, to catch up with SG-1's incredible feats, but in many cases, you've surpassed a lot of what we've done as well." Ford said. "For instance, Sam blew up a sun and stopped a black hole from blowing up the base and Earth. You, took out a solar system."

"We'll have to swap stories at some point in the near future." Sheppard said as Rodney groaned about that particular of his past. "Reports only tell so much."

"Can't wait." Ford said.

"Wait, Sam blowing up a sun would mean she took out a solar system too. Even if the sun only went out, the effect would still take out life in that system, unless it caused a supernova…" Rodney said.

"So you both have something in common. No other front line teams that I know of can say that about themselves or any of the single members." Ford said.

"You know, those aren't really great achievements." Sheppard said. "It really just says how great your intelligences is in being able to come up with an idea that involves that much destruction."

Ford couldn't help but laugh as Rodney groaned very audibly. They entered the village still chatting and went straight to the tavern. Most of the tavern was now empty and they were all either seated around the table or tables nearby, while a couple of them were standing. Ronan introduced his friends and then the General last, which got them both strange looks.

"You don't look like much of a warrior." Tyre said.

"Looks are very deceiving. Which is the entire point of catching your opponent off guard is it not?" Ford said as he tapped the floor lightly with his cane as he leaned against one of the wooden pillars. "I know my clothes make me seem either strange and non threatening, plus mysterious, or the opposite. But whatever the case, most people in the galaxy look at me while thinking. And if it is an enemy, perfect time to strike because they aren't thinking about their life being in danger as much then."

"Very wise thinking. I can see why Ronan here has high regards for you." Tyre said. "I hear you are also the one that gave us the supplies?"

"I hope they help. I'd bring you to Atlantis, but my wife is really in charge and there are other rules…"

"I understand." Tyre said nodding. "Ronan explained the rules as well."

"Now that all the chit chatting is hopefully out of the way, can we get on with hearing about this intel maybe?" Sheppard asked.

After telling the group about what they learned, Tyre leaned back in his chair as he drank from his mug.

"So, you want to hit this Wraith lab? No offense, but that is crazy talk territory." Sheppard said.

"It is a weapons research facility. From what we hear, the place is undermanned." Ara said.

"They are being attacked on several fronts. They don't have the proper resources to guard all their facilities." Tyre said.

"Still, she did say undermanned rather then unmanned. There is a big difference." Rodney stated.

"We can handle it." Tyre stated.

"With the supplies we gave you, though not a lot, why do you need our help?" Sheppard asked.

"We don't." Tyre said as he looked at Ronan across the table for a moment. "But we will need your help getting out of there once we are done."

"I see. We are your designated drivers." Sheppard said.

Tyre nodded slightly and then pulled a paper from his inner pocket and laid it out for them to see.

"This is our target. It is located a good half days journey from the gate on foot. Having a ship would make things much easier on getting in and out before reinforcements arrive." Tyre said.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is fly. We'll do all the leg work." Rakai said.

"Well, that is very considerate of you, but if we commit to this operation, we are all in." Sheppard said.

"And I really don't see why we would." Rodney said. "Sure it would be nice to get out hands on some new Wraith tech, but if we were to stumble across a stockpile, or bought something off of Ebay…"

Ford cracked up for a moment as John broke in.

"I think what he is really trying to say is, we are not really sure if we want to risk our lives for something like this." Sheppard said. "Maybe we wait a month or two, after the Wraith and Replicators have softened each other up first. We do lunch and talk about it again then."

"Somehow, I doubt waiting is on their agenda. There must be something important there they want to destroy if they want to do this right now." Ford said.

"There is. One of the things they are working on right now in that lab is a way to switch off the Replicator attack code." Ronan said, making the group of people from Atlantis stiffen up.

"That's enough info for me to give full permission for a mission OP on this." Ford said.

"Wait, is such a thing even possible?" Teyla asked.

"Well…" Rodney said worried. "The code was deactivated once before. Who knows, it could have been the Wraith that did it the first time."

"We can't let it happen again." Ronan stated.

"No. If the war with the Replicators ends, the Wraith will once again be able to direct their attention to the rest of the galaxy." Teyla said.

"So, are you in then?" Tyre asked. "You obviously have permission."

"I'm in. I've been looking forward to fighting a few Wraith personally myself." Ford said. "If you don't want to go Sheppard, I can fly the ship myself alone with them and Ronan."

"Give me a few moments to think on this." Sheppard said walking out with Ronan behind him. "No offense to your friends in there, but if we do this, I don't want to go in with some people who are half cocked, messing up the OP and get our asses in trouble. Even though they seem perfectly capable of handling this all by themselves."

"This isn't the first time doing this John."

"Maybe the first time doing it with company though, and I don't want it turning into a pissing match."

"Yeah, well, I will keep my group in line and you will do the same with yours."

"Yes, but you are part of my group too."

Ronan stopped and sighed as Sheppard kept going several more steps ahead and then turned around.

"Look, I was going to wait to tell you this, but I've made my decision. Once we finish this off, I'm going to be leaving Atlantis."

John said nothing as Ronan nodded slightly and kept walking past him. The team returned several minutes later to the city and reported what they learned. Ford went back to work in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and city computer systems and the rest of the group went to do whatever it was they needed to do before going on the OP that Sam did approve of, even though Ford said he wanted it to happen anyway. However, after hearing some news from John, she decided to go talk to Ronan before he left. The door opened as he waved his hand across the panel and saw her standing outside.

"Come on in." Ronan said with a small sigh.

"I see you are packing."

"Yeah." Ronan said as he tossed a few items on the bed.

"You know, the fact you brought all this stuff here, makes me see you considered Atlantis as home, that you were happy here."

"Yeah, well, I am." Ronan said as he kept packing.

"Your friends are worried about you. I'd like to think I am one of them even though we barely know each other."

"Well, they shouldn't be. I can take care of myself. I used to be a runner, so surviving on my own wasn't much of a problem and now I'll be with my family again so there is nothing to worry about."

"That's not the point. When you accepted the offer to join Atlantis, you became part of something. And like it or not, you have roots here now. People who care about you and depend on you. Walking away is going to be a lot harder than you think."

"I'm not walking away." Ronan said waving a blade that had a lot of holes in it, intentionally as part of the design. "Just because I am leaving Sheppard's team, does not mean I'm not willing to help Atlantis, or put my life on the line for any of you."

"I'm not questioning you loyalty Ronan. Only the wisdom if you are leaving as you say, and you don't want to turn your back on Atlantis. Coordinating our efforts with your friends may not be so easy."

"Well, we are about to find out aren't we." Ronan said as he picked up some books.

"I really need you to reconsider your decision to leave."

He looked at her and walked a few steps closer.

"And if I don't, knowing everything I know about Atlantis, are you going to try and stop me?" Ronan asked seriously with a small threat tone.

"I'm really hoping it won't come to that."

"Ah, come on General…"

"This is how I work Sheppard. Yes, you are in charge of your team and I do not plan on taking that away, just like I left Mitchell in charge of SG-1. But since I am your superior, I get to say how I am going with."

"But you're going to stand out!" Sheppard said waving a hand at the outfit.

"I'm wearing a black suit with my black coat. And you don't need to watch my back as much as the rest of your team. Besides, if we want to talk about standing out, it wouldn't matter what anyone wore. The Wraith can tell when there is someone not part of their species among them by a look. No amount of clothes, whatever they may look like, is going to work. Even if you put one of their outfits, which I think is impossible because from what I hear or read or learned somehow, they are born into those outfits."

"You have a point, but…"

"Teyla and Ronan go in their own outfits sometimes."

"Ronan is a bit different…."

"And I am more. I was going on mission with SG-1 a lot like this, and you'll see me like this a lot more in the future. This is what I wear on most occasions."

"And going off world on this mission doesn't count as one of the other occasions?"

"Nope."

"Can I help you two with something?" Carter asked as she entered her office.

"He wants to go on the mission like that."

"That's normal, get used to it Colonel. No amount of pressure from the I.O.A. or any other higher ranking people could get him to change back when we were still with SG-1. So, nothing you do is going to work either."

"He listens to you Sam, and rarely says no."

"On this point, he is not going to change. Besides, I've gotten use to seeing him in a suit all the time and I really like it. The uniform looks better, but you can't fight in those."

John only groaned as Ford smiled.

"Besides that, even with a lot of the missions SG-1 has been on with him in a suit, he was never really noticed as to what he wore." Carter said.

"If you say so." Sheppard said.

"Any luck with Ronan?"

"Not really John. Looks like he really wants to leave."

"Did you tell him he couldn't…"

"He asked and I said I hoped it didn't come down to that. Personally, if he does want to leave, even though I should give him all the rules why we shouldn't, we'll let him go anyway if he wants to." Carter said. "If he does leave, we'll just have to be extra careful about keeping watch on our enemies, not only on other planets, but also in the area of space around this planet."

"I'm just glad you tried. Well, since I can't stop you or get you to change, let's get ready to leave General."

"I got to pick up something from the T.A.R.D.I.S., but I'll be right there."

"It's not that large sword is it?"

"Um, no. I hear Wraith places have slim corridors and rooms, so I think I'd have trouble swinging in confining places. Besides that, I haven't been keeping up on my strength in the regards of that sort of weight as of late." Ford said.

After grabbing one of the Heavy Arms rifles that were still being introduced to Atlantis, the team went to the planet where Tyre and his two were and then to the coordinates provided by cloaked Jumper. Needless to say, the Atlantis group was surprised at the large rifle the General brought along.

"I suggest you put us down at the south end. We'll meet less resistance if we enter through the back." Tyre said as he stood in the doorway between the cockpit and rear section.

"Got it." Sheppard said.

"Once we head in, we'll take the lead." Tyre said.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Sheppard asked.

"Our target is located somewhere on the second level."

"Maybe you could be a little more specific." Rodney said with sarcasm.

"We don't have an exact floor plan, if that is what you are asking. The whole second level is a high security sector." Tyre said.

"If you are unsure, would it not be counterproductive for us to follow you?" Teyla asked.

"It's better this way. These Wraith facilities can be very confusing. We know what we are looking for." Rakai said.

"Oh, and we don't?" Rodney asked with more sarcasm. "This isn't are first OP you know?"

"Really? And just how many Wraith have you killed in hand to hand combat?" Rakai asked.

"I hardly think that is what this is about…" Rodney said turning away.

"That's what I thought." Rakai said forcefully.

"Three. Or was it five? No, I think it was three." Ford said from the back as he was looking over the gun closely.

The Atlantis team looked at each other as the other group looked back. Ford looked up as he saw them looking at him as he realized it was rather silent.

"What?"

"How have you killed Wraith before, bare handed General? You haven't even been in this galaxy much…" Sheppard started asking.

"It must have been something he did while flying around in his T.A.R.D.I.S. Remarkable machine by the way." Rodney said with fascination. "Nothing like Doctor Who's, but similar…"

"For those who don't know and or have forgotten, I was born a very long time ago, as a super soldier project to fight the Wraith. Even with everything I have done, I still remember tearing those three limb from limb. At the time though, I was sort of in a berserk mode and used little in the way of tact to even fight. Basically, I barbarically beat the hell out of them and didn't stop on one guy. I don't exactly remember how they stopped me seeing as I even went after my own people. Oh, and then there was that Goa'uld Wraith combo guy too..."

"Wait, when you said he was a survivor of Atlantis, I thought you meant something entirely different…" Tyre began as he looked at Ronan.

"Nope. He's from all the way back then. Something to do with time travel is why he's here in the present time and not ascended like the others did. At least that's the story." Ronan said.

"I can tell you the long version later." Ford said as he put the clip back in and cocked the gun. "So, with the history lesson about me out of the way, what's the plan Sheppard?"

"Your command structure is very strange." Tyre muttered.

"He only takes charge if he feels the need to, otherwise, he defers to the next person in line. Even if that said person is several ranks below him." Sheppard said as he turned a bit sharply. "The plan is to follow Ronan's group to the second level, from there, we will spilt into two teams. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Tyre said.

"Good. What about you General? I assume you're staying with us?" Sheppard asked as the console started beeping. "We are now approaching the target location. Everyone get ready."

Ford came forward as Tyre's group went into the back to get fitted up.

"I plan on following your group. I haven't been inside a Wraith base or ship, so this is all new to me. Besides, Sam would never let me live it down if I got lost and needed to call for help." Ford said as the others chuckled.

"Yes, the Wraith have a very confusing set up for there ships and everything else they build. Dark and creepy looking walls and everything else." Rodney said as he made some adjustments to something on the console. "These life signs detectors come in handy for that reason. Plus, I try to map out where we go by this small handheld I have so we know where the exit is at all times."

"Good thinking." Ford said as Sheppard announced they were landing.

A short walk later, they got to the building without resistance and forced the door open. Tyre and Ronan went first with Ara and Rakai behind them. Ford went in next with the others behind him. Sheppard's team was using P-90's while Ronan had his energy pistol that looked sort of like a revolver. Tyre and his two had Wraith stunner pistols instead of the other P-90's offered.

"You're right McKay, the images I've seen don't do this place justice." Ford said as the other group moved forward and they slowly followed. "I almost feel like I stepped into an Aliens movie."

"Felt that way once too." Rodney muttered as he looked at his scanner.

"Anything yet?" Ford asked quietly as he saw John holding the life signs detector in one hand while pointing his gun with the other.

He looked over seeing Rodney using his handheld to keep watch and scanning the area for power readings and making the map.

"A few here and there, but nothing close to us yet." Sheppard said. "No wait, we are coming up on a few."

Ronan shot one of the Wraith guards that had a disfigured like hockey mask on as he was walking down the hallway towards them. Two others standing guards got shot by him and Tyre before they could fire back. Everyone got into the semi large room as Tyre walked up to a bunch of red lights in the wall clustered together.

"This is it." Tyre said as he started punching buttons.

"I would have never guessed that was a…panel of any sort. God this place is really weird." Ford said as he glanced around.

"You'll eventually get used to it if you go on more missions like this." Sheppard said as Tyre was still working on it.

"Move, I've got it." Ronan said as Tyre backed away as he fired.

The panel shorted out with a red light and then a door opened.

"Everybody in." Tyre said.

Sheppard, Ford and Tyre were the last ones to get in.

"They have elevators too." Ford said. "Interesting…"

"No, actually…" Rodney said as a light shined over them and then beamed them to the second level. "We were transported to the second level."

"Warn me next time!" Ford said as he and the others quickly opened fire on the few guards around them.

"Great, if they didn't know we were here, they do now." Sheppard said as he looked over at the guard Ford shot. "You had to bring the loudest gun you had?"

"My pistols are louder and the sniper rifle is worse." Ford said as he patted the gun. "Where to now in this ugly place?"

"We are going this way.." Tyre said as he pointed.

"We'll go this way then. Contact us if you find anything." Sheppard said as he looked at the life signs detector again.

"Good luck John." Ronan said, turning to them before following his people out.

"Same to you." Sheppard said before they took off as well.

"Are you always this tense Rodney?" Ford asked as he kept his gun up like Teyla and Sheppard.

"He's always thinking every mission will be his last." Sheppard said.

"I do not!"

"Sorry I asked. Forget I said anything. Less noise we make the better." Ford said.

"Good idea." Sheppard said as they entered another corridor that had a different sort of wall than the others.

"These are those…holding cells before being fed on things right?" Ford asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sheppard said with some revulsion as he looked inside one. "What do you think Rodney, test subjects?"

"That or a Wraith version of a vending machine."

"I hate to say it, but we can't really help these people. We have to keep moving." Sheppard said as he started down another corridor.

After several moments of going down the hallways and different turns.

"You know, this has all been way to quiet and way to easy." Sheppard said. "I don't like it."

"I like quiet and easy." Rodney stated with a small happy but still scared tone.

"Bothers me as well. I'm beginning to think this is a big trap or they really are having trouble fighting against the Replicators." Ford muttered.

"Wraith ahead." Sheppard said as his scanner beeped.

"Move." Ford said pushing past him. "Watch our backs!"

One of the guards, with the ugly hockey like mask came around the corner and died instant from a shot to the head. Another went down behind him as he stepped out and started to aim the long staff in his hand.

Ronan and the others heard the gun fire as they kept going through different corridors. He quickly turned and ran out as his friends yelled for him to wait.

The guards kept coming and died usually with the first hit, even though Ford had it set for a three burst mode. The wall was taking a lot of damage as well, sparking in a few places while oozing out something in others. From a corridor near the one Ford was firing, a few more Wraith came down it firing at them. The other three fired back quickly taking the two guards out.

"We need to back out of here!" Sheppard said as they started falling back.

All four of them were firing as they quickly backed out. A few blast from the stunners hit nearby them and a few hit Ford, but didn't do anything other than leaving a tingle sensation in his body that tickled, which ended up throwing off his aim some. They got around the corner and Sheppard had Rodney work on the door panel nearby as he and Ford kept firing.

"Ah to hell with it!" Rodney said as he backed up and shot the panel. Unfortunately, the door didn't open. "Ah come on! It worked for Ronan!"

Ronan was running quickly through the corridors as he continued to hear the gun fire. What few Wraith got in his way, were shot a couple times or more as he ran by.

Teyla helped him pull on the doors and was surprised when they came apart, leaving a goo oozing off them as they parted.

"We did it!" Rodney stated loudly.

"Let's…." Sheppard began as he took a hit and dropped like a rock.

A few more shots hit Ford but did nothing as he kept firing and then there was a click.

"Rodney, grab him! Teyla, keep them back while I reload!" Ford ordered.

Rodney quickly grabbed John by his heels and started pulling him away as she fired around the corner. Instead of pocketing the clip, he let it drop as he slammed a new one in and cocked it. Teyla went down as he starting firing back. Rodney looked up as he saw more Wraith coming from the other direction towards them.

Hearing Rodney cry out, Ford looked and saw the others coming. Switching to full auto, he gave the three guards a large burst and then fired back the other direction, switching back and forth as more kept coming. He had no idea how much time went by as the body count kept rising, and then he was out of ammo again. He ejected the clip and gave up putting in the next one as they rushed him. The first guard tried to bring the staff down on his head, which he blocked with the gun and delivered a sharp round house kick to the head which broke the guys neck and facial bones. The next guy got slammed into the face with the butt of the gun and the other across the face as well with the side. Four more went down at his feet from the use of the Heavy Arms rifle as a cudgel. Another guy knocked the gun away with his staff and nearly took Ford's head off in the process. A quick round house took that guy off his feet and into the three coming towards him.

"Come on! Is this all you bastards got!" Ford yelled as he pulled his pistols.

Ronan could hear louder single shots as he continued to run and shot the few Wraith that got in his way still.

It took a good dozen guards, charging straight at him, from either side, till he ran out of ammo, to stop him from fighting back anymore, and even then, he still struggled as they kept him pinned to the wall. A non guard Wraith walked up slowly as his gun in his left hand was taken. His right hand got free and was able to club two guys quickly with it before a blow to the head from the end of a staff dazed him enough he let go.

"A very interesting human you are."

"I'm not human!" Ford spat as blood ran down into his right eye. "I'm a Time Lord! What's more, I'm Alteran!"

"Ah, one of the descended children of Atlantis then. I shall find taking your life most enjoyable!" the Wraith said with a happily evil smile.

"I'm not a descendant! I am from Atlantis itself! Back when the war with your filthy race started!" Ford said as he managed to kick a few guys away and break free.

The guards started to move for him again when the Wraith waved a hand and quickly reached out grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up the wall. Mostly out of instinct, he grabbed the hand with both of his and tried to pull it away and break free.

"You are strong indeed!" he said with a sneer as his mouth drooled. "I will have to ensure that you stay alive for a long time, draining you life away slowly."

"Ever hear about the Atlantian super soldier project?" Ford asked with a chuckle as he saw the guys eyes widen. "Surprise jackass!"

His fist practically caved the guys nose and teeth in with one solid punch. A hard kick to the chest sent the Wraith into a group of the guards as the others rushed forward. He was able to kill three more before they beat him unconscious with their staffs, two of which broke from the constant impacts.

"Take him to a holding cell that I may deal with him later! No wait!" the Wraith said as five guards picked the bloodied man off the floor. "Take him to the other corridor and have him placed inside one of the these feeding chambers. Keep a watch on him at all times!"

Teyla and Sheppard were picked up as well and then the guards looked at the leader.

"Take them to a holding cell for now." he said with a wave of his hand.

As the guards took them away, along with the weapons, the Wraith walked over and took the life from one of the people inside the sticky chamber. Feeling his face fully healed along with the few bullet holes he took, he then glanced about thinking something was wrong, or missing. Sensing nothing, he dismissed it with a shake of his head as he walked out quickly. Rodney, who hid inside one of the sticky chambers, five down from the person the Wraith just fed from, slowly opened his eyes to see it was finally clear again.

"Wow. And here I thought the Wraith were scary." Rodney muttered quietly.

He slowly got out and checked his weapon before heading off slowly. There was a lot of bodies everywhere and bullet holes in the walls. It was slow going, but he didn't come across any more Wraith, except dead bodies. As he entered a room where it branched off into other corridors, he nearly yelled as three people came into the room.

"Oh thank god it is you three." Rodney said relieved. "They got Teyla, Sheppard and eventually, after a long drawn out fight, the General too. You should have seen him. He was…"

Rakai pointed his stunner as Rodney was still going on and fired before the man really noticed. As Rakai moved to stand over his body, another Wraith stood between Tyre and Ara.

"Bring him as well."

Rakai grabbed him by the top of his vest and dragged him out as they followed the Wraith out of the room.

Ronan, after not finding John and his team, much less finding his either and having a bunch of Wraith after him, managed to get back to the gate and dial home. He came sliding through and firing his gun as troops, Carter and Radek were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Put up the shield!" Ronan yelled.

Carter turned and yelled the order as he got off the floor. Several bangs hit the shield and then the gate shut down.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Radek asked.

"We need to talk." Ronan said as he looked at her.

She didn't say it, but it was evident on her face she was thinking, duh.

John slowly awoke and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"John are you alright?" Teyla asked as she helped him to a sitting position.

"A bit of a hang over. I see Ronan and his buddies aren't in here, that's a good sign. Rodney is still out, no surprise there."

"Yes."

"I don't see the General either."

"He was not in here when I awoke."

"I got good news and bad news." Rodney said as he groaned and very slowly rolled over to sit up.

"We are caught and the General is missing." Sheppard stated.

"No. Ronan's friends are traitors. That Ara guy shot me after I left to look for them for help." Rodney said.

"I don't see the good news in any of this."

"I saw Ford fight fiercely when you two went down. The Wraith were so concentrated on him, they didn't see me hide inside one of their feeding chamber things. After he ran out of bullets, he used the rifle to beat several of them up, then was using hand to hand, before pulling his…personal cannons I think…"

"Yeah. General O'Neill is credited for the name." Sheppard said as he moved parts of his body to get the numbness out. "So he blasted his way out and ran off for help?"

"No, he blasted away a lot of Wraith, punched one of the guys in charge and then was literally bludgeoned to death by those staffs they have. Last I heard, he was placed in one of their feeding chambers to be look at later. But you should have seen him fight! We've seen Ronan take down a lot of Wraith personally, but he was like a robot that wouldn't give up."

"Super solider, remember? He's lucky his blood kills any Wraith that tries to feed on him. Hopefully they don't know that yet."

"Doubtful. He did tell them he was from Atlantis, back when he was made as the super solider. That Wraith must have known about it or him because after Ford said it, he punched the guy in the face and then kicked him in the chest. I heard bones break and crunch from the impact."

"Good thing he's on our side." Sheppard muttered. "So, Ronan's friends are working with the Wraith then?"

"Good guess. Being shot in the face with that stunner was evident enough. We are in here aren't we? Ronan wasn't with them though."

"Yes." Teyla said. "You two have both been out for several minutes since I woke up. No one has came by as far as I have seen."

"Guess that means Ronan is being interrogated or tortured, or managed to get away to get help." Sheppard said. "Or hiding somewhere in this place, trying to find a way to rescue us."

"Let's hope for one of the good scenarios." Rodney muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone is coming." Teyla said as they looked up.

Unfortunately it wasn't who they hoped it would be. The Wraith leader pointed at Rodney as Teyla stood with John.

"Bring that one along."

The door slid up and the guards came in quickly.

"Hold on a sec guys…" Sheppard began.

He went down quickly from a stunner shot as Rodney was grabbed forcibly and pulled out. She didn't do anything as the weapon was pointed at her and then lowered after the door closed.

"Be strong Rodney!"

"I'll try." Rodney said with fear as they practically dragged him along.

The other guard turned and stood by the door with his staff by his side as she knelt down to check on John.

"I said I am fine. It's just a scratch." Ronan stated harshly as the doctor was working on his arm.

"Go on Ronan." Carter said at the side of the bed in the infirmary.

Radek stood at the end as other doctors were working on other people and things as he listened to Ronan.

"I tried to radio Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla and your husband. But I got nothing at all." Ronan said.

"What about the Satedans?" Radek asked.

"We got separated. I guess the Wraith got to them too."

"So much for it being a cake walk." Radek muttered.

"Great. We went from a support mission to now rescue and recovery." Carter muttered.

"Have you tried your husbands cell phone?" Radek asked.

"No signal." Carter said with a fake smile. "Which means it has been destroyed, or taken apart. But I'm betting on destroyed. Someone did pick up and then the line went dead. Okay, Radek, I need you to get another Jumper ready."

"No offense Sam, but hearing the stories about SG-1's exploits with him, are you sure that Ford can't get them out of this himself?" Radek asked.

"Himself, eventually. With everyone else alive, doubtful. He would have called the T.A.R.D.I.S. by now if he was able to do something. Since he hasn't, I'm guessing hostage situation. He won't do anything if the others are threatened." Carter said.

"Makes sense. I'll go get it ready then." Radek said.

"They will be expecting us." Ronan said.

"Make that two Jumpers." Carter said.

Radek nodded and walked off quickly.

"Would you guys mind telling me where I am going? Seriously, I'm not that big on surprises." Rodney said as they walked down a hallway. "Even as a kid I had to sneak a peek at my Christmas presents because I couldn't stand the suspense. I remember this one time…"

"We require your assistance." the Wraith stated.

"With what?" Rodney asked with obvious fear and curiosity.

"You tampered with the Replicators base code…"

"That's not changing." a very angry voice growled.

The four looked up as they saw a bloody and filthy covered man before them.

"General?" Rodney muttered with confusion and revulsion.

The Wraith screeched or shrieked as he slashed out with his fingers quickly in an attempt to cut Fords face from his head. He grabbed the wrist, snapped it with one hand and them used his other to rapidly reach out and rip the throat out of the Wraith before him. Rodney was grossed out by the sight as the body dropped and bled before him. The other two rushed up past him and died quickly as Ford blocked their staffs, grabbed into their faces and slammed their heads together several times until they became pulp.

"Jesus Ford, you look like hell."

"Nice to see you to Rodney." Ford said shaking his hands of the different body fluids on them. "Don't look…"

"Don't look?" Rodney asked confused as the General turned away behind a pillar nearby and got sick a few times. "That's just beyond gross."

"You don't have any water…" Ford said standing up and pulling a hanky from a pocket.

"They took everything when I got stunned by one of Ronan's friends."

"I'll take that as a no." Ford said tossing the hanky aside. "I can now say I have nothing left to puke up."

"What the hell happened to you and where are we going? Sheppard and Teyla are that way…" Rondey said pointing back the other direction.

"They are safe in a holding cell until we find weapons again. Watching you will be difficult enough." Ford muttered. "Some Wraith tried to feed off me and died quite painfully from it. I quickly broke out and killed the two guards, brutally I must add and then killed a few more guards as I was looking around. Heard voices and you know the rest."

"Where are we going?"

"Where they were taking you. They captured a Replicator, from what I understand. Need to let him or her go and wreck havoc on this place."

"But he or she will kill us on the process!"

"I don't think so. Sam and I think that their programming to destroy the Wraith will override anything else, which includes revenge or whatever you wish to call it again everyone on Atlantis. Personally, I think that what Colonel Ellis did to the Replicators with that bombing incident was fucking stupid. We should have made a treaty with them instead of attacking. But was I listened to when I told the I.O.A. and several high ranking idiots this idea, oh no. They thought that we'd bomb them to oblivion and never have to deal with them again. I was so happy to throw it back in their face when the plan failed." Ford said as he shook himself to get rid of whatever he could of the blood and stuff on his coat without using his hands.

"So, the plan is to let the Replicator go and then save our friends and go home?"

"Pretty much. Got to find my guns, watch, dog tags more importantly and my Sonic Screwdriver first. And cell phone if it survived. Don't want anyone to learn how to use that thing. Very dangerous." Ford said waving a sticky finger.

"You stink, you know that?"

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to keep from having dry heaves as it is."

"Are we even going the right direction?"

"No, we passed it." Ford said turning around as Rodney avoided touching him. "It was that last corridor back there."

As they walked up to a door, Ford punched the panel and ripped some stuff out. The door opened slowly and then he forced it open with both hands. Inside, there was a Wraith computer console and a male Replicator in a shield that kept him floating off the ground a couple of feet.

"Don't like surprises hmm?" Ford said as they walked in. "Hang on…"

The guard inside rushed him with the staff, which he barely avoided, grabbed it from the guards hand and then shoved it deep into the guys chest. He tossed him and the staff aside as he waved at the computer console.

"I have no idea how to work this, much less any idea. If I had my Sonic Screwdriver, I could figure it out."

"I bet you would. Sam's told me a few things about it." Rodney said as he looked over the console. "Don't want you touching this anyway. Might mess something up with all that…grossness all over you."

"Again, thanks for the reminder." Ford said sarcastically. "Speaking of reminders, I'm so going to enjoy Christmas and your birthday. You'll never be able to guess what I plan on getting you, much less be able to find it once I get it."

"You heard what I told that guy? That is so not fair. Everyone knows I hate surprises." Rodney said with a groan. "Just better to give me it on my birthday and forgo the party."

"Sam and I did the same thing to Daniel. Even told him we hide it on the base somewhere. Wasn't surprised when he started looking around. Almost found it on several occasions."

"What did you get him?"

"Special book that was way out of print and almost impossible to find. I taped it to the bottom of his chair and it stayed there for a week before he found it. By then, his birthday had already came and gone by two days. It was either a mission or we were off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that kept us from celebrating it on that actual day. I forget which one it was though. I should do the same to you."

"And here I thought you were a nice guy." Rodney muttered as he looked over the controls more intently.

The first Jumper came down and got ready to go through the gate. Her parents weren't thrilled with the idea of her leaving, but other than being commander meant she had to rescue the people under her command, she had another reason, which made them laugh. She was still in her black SGA outfit with a off world vest, P-90 and the her gun still on her right hip.

"I can't believe I have to go rescue my husband for a change. I am so going to rub this in his face." Carter said from the seat next to the pilot as the people in the ship chuckled or laughed.

"What about me?" Ronan asked. "Are you going to let me leave?"

"I've thought very hard about it. And as much as we really don't want you to leave, other than because of your valuable talents, I will respect whatever decision you make and not stop you if you wish to leave us. We'll even help by sending some supplies with if you want."

"Thank you." Ronan said nodding. "This may be our one and only OP together."

"Let's make the most of it then." Carter said shaking his offered hand.

"What is it you exactly want me to do here?"

"Let him go and erase whatever they have learned. Just in case someone is monitoring or comes along to take whatever research they have created or learned so far."

"That would be a good idea, but I can't operate this without my computer."

Ford shook his head, tossing goop out of his hair.

"Let's go find our things then. Maybe we can find another Wraith that will talk as I slowly beat the life out of them." Ford said as they left.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"As corny or whatever you want to call it, it is in my genes." Ford said with a malicious smile. "Killing Wraith is natural."

Outside the large structure, an uncloaked Jumper did a quick flyby of the facility. Several darts instantly came out of the hanger area and followed as the cloaked Jumper moved in and landed nearby. Sam, Radek, Ronan and a few troops opened the same door from before when the mission started with Sheppard and the others. She quickly tossed in a flash bang which caught the few guards off guard that died quickly in a hail of gun fire, then directed the troops forward as Ronan stayed by Radek's side.

"There is a power relay behind this wall here General." Radek said as he looked at his scanning device.

She pulled the pistol of her hip, took aim at the point he touched and fired a piercing round. When the lights all flashed and dimmed slightly, she knew she got it dead on.

"Let's move out." Carter said.

"Did you hear gun fire?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. Almost sounded like my gun." Ford said as the area turned completely dark and then lit back up again moments later. "Hmm, I guess that means someone is trying to rescue us or Ronan is causing mayhem."

"Sheppard and Teyla might be loose and doing it."

"True." Ford said as they kept looking.

The guard near Teyla and Sheppard went down under several burst and then two people walked up to the gate.

"General…"

"Hey Colonel, Teyla. You two alright?" Carter asked as Radek worked on the panel to open the door.

"Had we waited any longer, we would have had to save ourselves." Sheppard said as he was given a P-90 along with Teyla.

"Does this mean Ronan made it back to Atlantis for help?" Teyla asked.

"He did."

"Where is he?" Teyla asked as she saw him not with them.

"We spilt up to cover more ground. Where's the other two?"

"Rodney was taken away by a Wraith. As for your husband, he was taken away to a feeding chamber. We haven't heard anything since." Teyla said.

"They are going to be in serious trouble when they try to feed on him." Carter said and then turned to the men behind her. "You two go back and guard the entrance. We'll go get the others."

Ronan was still looking around, had killed another two or three guards and came around a corner to find his friends. They all pointed their weapons at each other quickly and then lowered them.

They found the room with their equipment and Ford quickly killed the two guards, even though he took a couple physical hits from the staff one guy held. Rodney managed to grab one of the P-90's quickly and fired into the guy that was trying to kill Ford.

"Thanks…" Ford said kicking the body aside.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Rodney said grabbing his computer.

"You shot me too you know." Ford said grabbing his pistols.

"Yeah, that's why I said don't mention it. I knew you'd survive, even if I accidentally killed you…"

"Rodney.."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Go let that guy out, find the others." Ford said tossing the life signs detector to him. "And tell whoever is out there I'll be along shortly."

"What are you going to do?" Rodney asked with some fear as Ford put his last clip into the rifle, which still seemed to work even though the ammo indicator was cracked.

"Hunting." Ford said with a evil smile. "I can finally kill what I was trained for and without feeling guilty!"

"You felt guilty killing others? I mean, that's suppose to be normal…." Rodney said following him out of the room.

"The Jaffa were slaves and I only did it because I had to. The Wraith are more than sworn enemies." Ford said with a growl. "They killed my people, and are now trying to do it all over again to my family and friends. You can bet this is more than revenge. Now go on."

"But what do I do if the Wraith find me?!"

"You got your gun, shoot them! Or tell them you are trying to shut down the Replicator code that makes them fight the Wraith as ordered by another Wraith. You'll still get into that room either way." Ford said as he walked off.

"Easy for you to say. You can't be feed from." Rodney muttered as he ran off quickly.

"Oh, it is so good to see you guys. Come on, let's get out of here." Ronan said, patting their shoulders and then heading back the way he came.

A Wraith entered the room and Ronan quickly put his gun to the guys head.

"Right, where are you holding them? And you better answer me or else I blow you pathetic head off!" Ronan said pushing the barrel forcibly into the side of the mans forehead.

"Why don't you ask your friends?" the Wraith said as they heard some loud gun fire off in the distance.

He slowly turned to see his friends with their weapons pointed at him.

Rodney made it back without any trouble and had hooked his laptop into their computer. Thankfully, he found they didn't get very far at all, or anywhere really in trying to make the Replicators stop fighting them. What data he did find, he uploaded to his computer and deleted from theirs. He looked up as he heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the console. With his gun ready, he peaked around it as three people entered.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were Wraith." Rodney said getting up slowly.

"Nice to see you to Rodney." Sheppard said as he saw the dead guard. "You didn't do that…"

"No, Ford did. Left me here to delete their research and let that guy go. The way he keeps looking at me though give me the creeps."

"Let him go? Are you sure that is what the General said?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. He and Sam here think that the programming to fight the Wraith will make them override any other ideas they might have. Such as revenge on us for everything we've done against them. It many ways, it makes sense, but I'm leaning more towards he'll kill us and then go after the Wraith." Rodney said uneasily.

The field around the Replicator started faltering more because of the power disruption and then collapsed. They all raised their guns quickly as he landed on his feet and them looked at them.

"Somehow, I don't think he's going to leave us alone." Sheppard said.

"Wait. If he doesn't head for the door, then we fire." Carter said as she and they backed up slowly.

The Replicator did look at them as he walked forward, but turned and walked out quickly. They heard fighting moments later, of body hits and then nothing else, figuring the Replicator had moved on.

"Oh thank god you were right Sam. I would have sworn nothing we shot at him would have stopped him from killing us all." Rodney said very relieved.

"I have to admit, I doubted it for a moment as well." Carter said as they heard rapid gun fire down the other direction. "No bullets have stopped any Replicators yet so…"

"That must him." Sheppard said.

"He doesn't have a radio on him does he?" Carter asked.

"No." Rodney said. "I didn't even pick mine back up."

"Good thing we worked out another signal to each other if we didn't have our phones or radios." Carter said.

Stepping into the hallway, and once seeing the passage clear, she pulled the magnum off her hip and fired one shot, then two quickly, then one more a couple seconds later, each into the far wall.

"What was that?" Sheppard asked.

A loud bang, followed by three more and then one a few seconds after resounded back at them.

"He must be pretty far away." Sheppard said.

"Or on the first level." Carter said as she fired one round into the far wall again.

Another round was fired and then they heard different rounds that were clearly from the Heavy Arms rifle.

"He knows I am here. Must have came across the Wraith or they across him to interrupt the message." Carter said as she started back towards the entrance.

"We aren't going after him? And you two have a code which involves firing guns?" Sheppard said.

"He'll be along shortly. As for the gun thing, only with these guns and with specific firing times. And no, just like Colonel Mitchell and Daniel asked, I'm not telling what they are. It is a secret between us. The less people that know, the better."

"In case of capture. I can understand." Sheppard said.

"Why make it a secret if the guns only work for you two? I know they are DNA encoded for you two only." Rodney said.

"Because, anyone can fire the gun if they are using our hands already holding the guns. Whether unconscious or having our hands cut off. Neither has happened and hopefully never will, but to be on the safe side, we keep the code to ourselves."

"Well, this mission is over, so now we just find Ronan and get out of here, right?" Sheppard asked.

"The other Jumper is going to drop a bomb on the facility after I give the all clear. Nothing nuclear, but it should do the job. Otherwise, the answer is yes."

"I should warn you all, um…" Rodney said as they kept going while watching for any enemies. "Ford had to really fight…brutally is the word he used. Having no weapons, he had to resort to other methods."

"He ripped someone's throat out didn't he?" Carter asked.

"How did, he's done it before?" Rodney said.

"More than once. Ripped a guys heart out once too." Carter said grimacing at the memory. "Got sick shortly after."

"Did the same in front of me. Well, behind one of these pillars anyway.."

"The more I learn about him, the weirder he seems to be." Sheppard said.

"Deal with him! I have important task to take care of!" the Wraith said as he walked away from the gun at his head.

"What? You guys are Wraith worshippers?!" Ronan asked with mixed feelings as he paced back and forth a few feet from them.

"Ronan, you don't understand…." Tyre began.

"After what they did to Sateda!" Ronan shouted loudly.

"Sateda is gone and so our the lives we knew!" Tyre stated as Ronan kept pacing. "We had a choice, to die with the past, or live for the future."

"What did they do to you?!"  
"They rewarded us, with the gift of everlasting life." Ara said lowering her weapons as she stepped forward. "The same gift can be yours, if you are willing to accept it. We resisted at first, we were stubborn, but the Wraith were determined. The showed us our futures, pushed us to our lives ends, to the brink, and then brought us back each time. They showed us over and over, so many times we lost count."

Though not very nearby, they did hear and look behind Ronan as he did also, hearing the sounds of rapid gunfire that went on few a good ten seconds and then stopped. When there was nothing but silence, Ronan quickly turned back.

"They broke you. You gave up your pride and honor as Satedans and chose a life of servitude to them." Ronan said with a growl of hatred.

"Our pride was striped away long ago. Join us Ronan." Ara said pointing her gun once again.

"You're all insane." Ronan stated with venom.

"Don't be like Marika and Hemi." she said.

"They didn't die on any run like you said did they?! They died because they refused to turn into the cowards standing before me!"

"Ronan! Join us! It's the best thing for all of us!" Tyre said.

"No! Never!" Ronan shouted as he pointed his weapon at them as well. "You run way! Run way as far as you can! Because the next time we meet, it will not be as friends!"

"No. There won't be a next time." Tyre said as he put his gun away and started removing his belt. "We will finish this like true Satedans."

The other two also put their guns away and tossed their belts aside as Ronan did the same.

"You gave up being Satedans long ago!" Ronan said with extreme anger.

Even with it being three against one, Ronan was dishing out more punishment on them than they were on him. Even when he was grabbed and held, he fought the other two off and tossed the other one aside. Rakai was the first one he managed to slam aside into the ground that didn't get up. Ara took a good blow to the head when he tossed her aside into a pillar nearby. Tyre got a kick into his back and a swift one to the right side of his upper temple by that point. Ronan grunted in pain as he wiped at the bleeding injury on his forehead as the two circled each other. Ronan took another two hits, both to the face before backing off to spit out some blood. Now he was blocking a variety of kicks and punches Tyre was throwing at him before delivering a nice blow to Tyres face that left him reeling for just enough of a moment for him to deliver a hard kick into Tyre's chest that slammed him into the wall. Tyre got off the wall and came forward with more kicks and punches again, which Ronan blocked until they grabbed each others wrist and wouldn't let go. Ronan even ignored the couple of kicks to his sides and was about to head butt Tyre when the guy shouted.

"Rakai, no!"

He looked over his shoulder seeing the Rakai holding a knife in his hand.

"Like I said, so much for having any honor." Ronan said as he looked back at Tyre.

Ara had gotten back up and grabbed Rakai's arm, which had the blade. He turned on instinct and swung at her but missed as she was suddenly out of his reach and slammed into the wall hard enough she fell unconscious. Ford tossed his empty and damaged rifle into the guys hands, which he instinctively caught. Kicking the knife away, he spun around again connecting his boot into the mans chin. Rakai flew backwards into a pillar behind him, bouncing off hard and landing as a crumpled heap on the ground. Tyre took the opportunity to push Ronan away as Ford picked up his bloodied rifle.

"Nice moves. Fights over though. You can stay here and blow up with the place if you want Ronan. I'm leaving as is everyone else. Wraith are for the most part, all dead. I see you or your two friends here again, I may shoot them myself." Ford said with a wave at Tyre that left more goo and blood flying off his coat and arm.

Ronan looked at Tyre who was on his knees holding his side. As he was deciding to either fight again or grab his gun, Sheppard and the other's came running in with weapons at ready.

"Damn, Rodney wasn't kidding." Sheppard said.

"Actually, he looked worst before." Rodney said.

"Don't you dare come near me." Carter said waving her gun at him.

"Nice to see you to honey." Ford said leaning against a pillar.

"Ronan…" Sheppard asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ford said spitting blood off to the side. "Let's go home."

"What about your…friends here?" Sheppard said as he looked at the two unconscious people and then at Tyre who was sitting against the wall holding his side.

"They aren't any friends I know of here but you guys. I'm leaving before this place blow up with us inside." Ronan said.

"Wait, how'd you know we are bombing this place?" Carter asked as they walked out quickly.

"I placed some C-5 charges on what I think was a power source. Either that or a very interesting light bulb." Ford said as he spent most of the time using the wall to help walk.

"Another Jumper is going to drop a bomb on this place when I give the all clear. All you alright?" Carter said.

"No. I'm really tired and could sleep right here on the floor. I stink, have wet spots in places I fear to look later…"

"I really didn't need that image General." Sheppard said grimly.

"How about you just say you need a very long shower and leave out all the details." Rodney said.

"Shower sounds good. Sleep sounds better though." Ford mumbled out.

A large thump behind them made them turn quickly.

"Please tell me we don't have to drag his ass back to the Jumper?" Rodney whined.

"I ain't doing it." Ronan said tiredly.

It ended up them needing to get a stretcher to get him back to the Jumper and no amount of smelling salts woke him up. And getting him to the infirmary was even worse because they really had to glove up to get him undressed. All his clothes were taken away to be examined because of everything on them, plus his own blood being on it in various places. It took three days before he got his heavy leather coat back, but thankfully, his dog tags and stuff on them, Sonic Screwdriver and guns, plus watch and pocket watch he got back the next day.

Ronan needed a few stitches on his face and some bandages for the bruises on his ribs. Otherwise, he was physically fine and able to leave to stay in his room for the night. The General, was still asleep and didn't wake till the next morning. Ronan was sitting on his bed in his room, thinking, when Teyla came in holding a large object.

"Is that my painting?"

"Yes. Rodney felt you should have it back." Teyla said as he hung it back over the bed again.

"I never gave it to him."

"He helped himself. Assuming you were going to leave it behind." Teyla said.

He grunted lightly and sat back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"All right for the most part. Despite the fact they turned their backs on everything that made them what they once were, I do hope they got out of there." Ronan said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Even so, it is good to have you back."

"It's great to be back. I can say one thing for certain, I would miss the food, other than you guys as my friends had it worked and I left."

"I saw earlier today why they want to get rid of the people who normally cook for us all. Good night Ronan."

He nodded as she left, leaving him to ponder his future once again.

The first thing the next morning, when he woke up, other than saying hi to his little girl who missed seeing him at dinner and the bed time story, and wondering why the head doctor, Jennifer, kept blushing around him from some unknown reason along with a few other nurses, which he figured later was probably because he was only in a hospital gown and had to have all his clothes removed to ensure contamination issues and such while he was still asleep, there was one thing that really bothered him a lot. Carter spent the rest of the day, ragging him each time she saw him, about having to be there to help save his sorry ass. Especially when he fell asleep there at the end before they even got to the Jumper. And he had little choice but to endure it a day long. She even managed to get John, Rodney and Teyla in on it to some points, but mostly it was her. What made it worse, it was going on his permanent record for everyone to see which he cared little about since his record was a mess of black marks anyway. Thankfully, by the end of the week, the jokes stopped and he stopped getting bothered about it. That was until SG-1, including Teal'c and Jack, sent some emails to taunt him further about it.


	113. Chapter 113

CHAPTER 113

EPISODE…………………..DOPPLEGANGER

It was about two weeks since the lab incident and the Carter family was starting to settle in a bit more each day, though they had made a few trips back to Earth. The two talked it over for awhile, along with Jacob and Amy, and they all decided the best thing was to move out of their houses and put them up for sell. They weren't sure how long they'd be on Atlantis anyway and they spent more time at the mansion when on Earth to begin with, or in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It wasn't surprising when it was people from the SGC that bought their former houses, which really they just gave away to them. With no bothers about thinking of possible burglaries happening, they settled in even better at Atlantis, even though they considered the T.A.R.D.I.S. their true home, other than the mansion in the mountains back on Earth. The two had to go back to Earth at least once a week, sometimes twice, to get their mail and different things they, mostly Ford, ordered over the net and such, which gave them time to see friends before going back to Atlantis. Plus getting various things people in the city needed.

Sam had gotten used to being in command rather well, including how the paperwork came through at certain times and such, plus the times when she had to have meetings with department heads. Things went rather well when she had to talk to Rodney and Radek about their jobs and only a few times did it start to become a heated discussion. Ford went back and forth helping some people, even the lady in the botanical section a few times, especially after one team came back with, as completely shocking at it was, actual blue roses. In fact, there was a lot of flowers on the said planet with a variety of colors, but Ford was only interested in the blue roses, which even Sam was infatuated with after he brought them to her office, in a pot instead of a vase, so she'd be able to see them everyday, which she was extremely grateful for. Besides jewelry being a girls best friend, which Sam wasn't really a big lover of, she did like flowers more, and chocolate, even though her intake of it was far less than Fords.

Now, if Ford wasn't doing things that involved helping others, he was looking around the city, with Sally and or with Sam's parents or doing it alone. He even sparred with Ronan or Teyla sometimes. It took him a over a week to figure out their fighting styles and once he did, they began having a hard time getting through his defenses. Both sides broke the wooden sticks more than once as well. And some of them were wooden katana's. And so far, only once, did Ronan and Ford managed to break a couple non-sharpened metal katana's.

A week ago, Ford had finally managed to link the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the cities main computer system, which involved several cables hooking up to the underside of the console. Just as he was about to start the data transfer, he remember the message from the future, which was actually in the past technically because it had already happened. Checking over the different connections, he noticed he had one of them hooked into a wrong spot in the console, which would have caused some considerable trouble or damage to not only the ship and him, even though he'd survive, but to that room in Atlantis as well. After fixing that, he engaged the transfer while Radek stayed outside watching from the main console. Ford wasn't all that surprised when the T.A.R.D.I.S. left on its own as he and Radek had removed the cables and taken them out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Several second went by and she came back, looking the same as before. However, there was a difference yet again because of all the data in the Ancient database that was transferred into her databanks. The power consumption rate had dropped dramatically giving a better and stable rate of usage without using as much energy as before. The auto-repair system became better than before, even though the ship hadn't had any damage before really, so everything was just a daily maintenance work that the computer did without being told to. Ford made a joke saying the ships immune system just got a permanent booster shot to help keep viruses and such out of the system. The shield system, which really didn't need much improving because of the power it had already got better than before, and according to K-9's calculations and what Ford checked through when he did a few simulations through the console computer, the T.A.R.D.I.S. would survive a supernova hit, as long as they were about where Mars was in distance from a sun when it went nova. That was according to the simulations and he wasn't about to go looking for a supernova to test the theory however.

The console changed as well, having one panel that had various Atlantian controls near the top section and nine clear panels at the bottom which were linked to a holographic system in the console. All they had to do was select from which ever constellations they wished to dial and they'd appear in the panels below and then transmit the dialing sequence to the nearest Stargate. And there was a lot of symbols and many gate addresses since the T.A.R.D.I.S. database had a combination of all the ones Atlantis had in its system along with all the ones that the SGC had in theirs. However, if they ever wanted to dial a gate, they'd have to be very close for the signal to get to the Stargate in question.

He checked out the lab that had the machine that made Rodney very smart for awhile, just to see the programming and such. Even though the idea to try it on himself came to mind, he didn't do it and left the entire system and idea alone after shutting it down, then went to the other place he wanted to look at. Checking out the lab where the computers were set up to send info to other planets with similar computers, so that the people would read the information sent and follow the orders, as John and Rodney did at one time thinking it was a game. He looked through a variety of planets, with a somewhat reluctant Radek, in hopes of finding a society that was close to or over the technological status of Earth. Finding a few, which was still sending info back to Atlantis, he sent out a few instructions. For one society, on both sides, he had them start developing better means of energy usage that involved the varieties of types that were pollution free. Plus the idea for building vehicles that ran on hydro power or electricity, but with the body designs of classic and cool cars from Earth, along with a few others. Another planet of people was close to being able to start building technology that was on par with Atlantis, so he sent them several technical aspects, to both sides, and the energy ideas that helped lower or rid pollution, plus technology that they were suppose to use to keep any of the technology created from being used by the Wraith.

One society, which was really far on the outer edge of the Pegasus galaxy, which would involve using eight chevrons to get to from where Atlantis currently was, was apparently trying to develop a means of using a matter and anti-matter system for power. Being a very big long shot, which even Radek thought was a bit crazy of an idea that he was sure not going to happen, nor did Rodney, plus Sam barely backing him on the idea. Telling them all he was offended and that they had little faith, only getting Sam to say she was sorry and that even though she doubted anything would happen, she did allow and help sent off the info to the said planet.

They sent along detailed images to them of several Star Trek Federation ships, with a note that he wanted to see the Constitution class created first. The naming he left to them as they also sent technical data that they had on their ships which included everything they had except some of the stuff from the Asguard. The shields, weapons and better sensor system that the Asguard helped them with he did send along though. The only real unfortunate part about all of this, was that this society, while being rather advanced, simulations predicted it would be a good hundred years or more before they even possibly got around to getting into space and actually building anything since they hadn't left their planet yet at all, other than a few ships to go around their planet in orbit like Earth's space shuttles. Mostly from fear of the Wraith that had attacked them once, but that was hundreds of years ago. The planet was almost a years journey or more by hyperdrive from their planet alone so Ford figured they were safe from the Wraith attacking those people. After doing that, Ford went to his next project idea.

"Okay, this is what I have in mind. And I'd like any input you three have." Ford said in his silver suit as he laid out several blue prints on the conference table before Carter, Rodney and Radek.

"No offense General, but why come to us if you can just do this anyway and get help from K-9?" Radek asked.

"K-9 has helped me all he can and I figured you'd people would want to at least give me some input, even if you wanted to have a say in what color they should be. Even you have to admit Rodney, you go to Radek sometimes to get his opinion on some projects."

"Um…true." Rodney said while looking over a few of the paper blueprints.

"This is all rather interesting Ford. Even though we have the drone system, if that suddenly goes down or we run out of drones, we would have no other way to fight back. Other than the rail guns systems we have placed around various areas of the city, we have no other means of offense. And the rail guns only work in close combat near the city." Carter said.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" Rodney asked.

"Between the Asguard beam weapons, the laser system built by the Knight Foundation for K.I.T.T., the Spartan laser, and K-9's laser, I was able to come up with a powerful…phaser like system. It is not as powerful as the Asguard beam weapons, but between the majority of them firing, they should do well in protecting the city since they are capable of hitting targets in orbit." Ford said. "We can put one on each pier and build one on top of the command tower. The tower one will take quiet a bit of time since we'll have to build a walkway and everything for strong stability. We don't need high winds knocking it off or around, nor the people on it. While the others on the piers will have limited arcs of firing, the one on the tower will be able to fire pretty much a full 360 degrees around the city and above it, but at no targets if they go below the top of the tower line. Best we don't shoot the city even if the target was an easy picking."

"I agree. This is going to take some time to build." Carter said impressed.

"Material can all be replicated easily. The getting of the parts to the said locations, setting them up between building and programming will take a couple of weeks or more depending on the help." Ford said.

"What is the power source?" Rodney asked as he looked over different blueprints with the others in search for the said question. "I don't see any connections to the cities power systems."

"None of them will be." Ford said picking up one of the prints and holding it up. "It takes about three days for the T.A.R.D.I.S. to create one of these crystals, about the size of a bowling ball. I have to do it manually with that device Merlin used to create the weapon against the Ori."

Ford was holding up one of the small crystals that was once used in the staffs of the Ori troops lance weapons that Rodney took and looked over with interest. The entire weapon system looked very much like the rail gun systems that were in different places around the city which a person sat in and fired manually. Except there was no seat, the blast shield was still there however, the barrel was twice the length and width as well as octagonal unlike the hexagonal rail guns. Where the seat would be, was a large housing with the computer systems that someone would control that had a screen for scanning for the target and to help aim, plus a section that opened under the computer where one of the large crystals would be inserted for the power. In a lot of ways, it was like installing a large stationary howitzer cannon.

"How many shots before the crystal runs out of power?" Carter asked.

"20 according to simulations. I can try to make more crystals, but it takes three days of looking into that machine to create one crystal. Technically, it takes a good five days since I have to rest for awhile before going back to it. So, one a week and I only have one done at the moment."

"You can't use the Asguard Replicator system in the T.A.R.D.I.S. because it doesn't create items with power in them already huh?" Rodney said.

"It can and also can't. Small objects, she will, like a flashlight. Something like this, no, not really sure why. Anyway, I'll let you look them over and give me what ideas and such. Give me your suggestions and answers in three days if you can. After that, I'll need a team to start making them right away."

"Why call it a phaser like system?" Radek asked. "Does it have a sustained blast?"

"The frequencies can be modulated like a phaser is, but a sustained blast it can't do. It'll just fire a beam shot like the Asguard weapons do."

The three nodded and thought the idea was good. Sheppard and many other officers thought the idea was really worth doing to help protect the city better. Why waste drones if the phaser like system to be built was able to be used instead, even though it was limited in rounds to fire. After three days, with some adjustments here and there, a team was put together and got started on the west pier first.

One weapon was already created and another was being made on another pier. Rodney wanted to watch it with Sheppard, but they had a mission to go on that day. Sheppard asked if Ford wanted to tag along, but he declined because he had further arrangements with Sam and Sally.

"What are we doing?" Ronan asked in frustration as he swung at the plants in their way with the machete like sword in his hands.

The planet they were exploring at the moment was like a tropical jungle and very foggy. At least it wasn't raining, but the foliage was really thick.

"We're exploring the Pegasus galaxy, what do you think?" Rodney said with sarcasm. "This place is muggy, hard to see in and I find very little of importance to look at here, despite our orders to look around anyway."

"You know what I meant." Ronan as he kept slashing.

"I have to agree with Rodney. There seems to be little if anything here that would help us in our fight against the Wraith or the Replicators." Teyla said as the device in Rodney's hand beeped.

He looked at the device and then looked away seeing nothing of interest.

"Planets are huge, especially this one. All we have to do it look around for another hour or so and then go back." Rodney said.

"Usually you're asking to return back to Atlantis before this long on a mission. What gives?" Sheppard asked. "We did a fly by of this region and detected nothing."

"No life yes, but for a faint moment there was an energy spike and I want to check it out. And what do you know…" he said with a smile as his device beeped several times. "I've got the reading again."

"This better be important." Sheppard said.

"Can you give a direction McKay?" Ronan asked as he was still swiping a path.

"Unfortunately no. I can't pinpoint the exact source. The jungle is really thick as we can see, so whatever it is could be hiding under all this dense foliage."

"I really hope this entire trip is worth it." Sheppard said.

"Look, the Ancient database had no information about this gate address. And there was more that were the same." Rodney said.

"Yeah, 42 of them said nothing either." Sheppard said.

"That's not the point, nor the right number I think. What is the point, is there was no info which means we should check out why not." Rodney said.

"Maybe it is because there was nothing of interest here for the Ancients." Teyla suggested.

"I think there is and that the Ancients didn't put anything in the database to keep whatever it is here, hidden from their enemies in case they looked at the information in the database about the different planets and descriptions and such." Rodney said. "It could be that there was nothing here either. Things have changed a lot since then and maybe there is something of importance here that they didn't know about. And I'm still getting that energy reading, even though it is faint."

"You have a bet riding on this mission, don't you?" Teyla asked.

"What makes you think that?" Rodney asked as they walked over a downed tree.

John walked over it and stepped into a watery mud hole.

"All right, that is it." Sheppard said pulling his now muddy and wet right foot from the hole. "We are leaving. Everyone back to the Jumper."

"Ah, come on! We need to find out what this energy reading is!"

"Face it McKay, you lost this one." Ronan said as he started following Teyla and John.

"Wait, what is this hmm?" Rodney said excitedly.

The three turned to see some sort of glowing crystal like plant on the side of a tree that seemed almost like a palm tree by the look of the trunk.

"Interesting. It looks like some sort of natural crystalline growth." Rodney said as he was looking at it while scanning as John walked up beside him. "I think this has been what's caused the energy readings."

"Pretty." Teyla said as he walked up and looked at it.

"Looks like one of those toys you play with when you are a kid." Sheppard said.

"A Commodore 64?" Rodney asked confused.

"A triple barreled shotgun?" Ronan asked.

"No." Sheppard said. "A kaleidoscope. Speaking of the Commodore 64, did you know the General has one that he plays games on?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Says he likes a lot of the old games it plays. I have to admit, I liked the Zork one myself." Rodney said.

Ronan and Teyla looked at each other and both shook their heads as they had no idea what that meant.

"Do you know what this discovery means though?" Rodney asked.

"We discovered an alien fungus that glows." Sheppard said.

"No! This is a power source that literally grows on trees." Rodney said excited. "Admittedly, the power level is low, but if these crystals could be cultivated…"

John, still staring at the crystal in a mesmerizing state, started to reach out to touch it.

"Whoa, whoa wait! What are you doing?!" Rodney said as John touched it.

A large burst of energy sprang forth and blasted John back a few feet onto his back. Ronan and Teyla walked over quickly as he was groaning and trying to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked with concern and she knelt down by him quickly.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a shock there. Wow." Sheppard said slowly sitting up.

"That was extremely dangerous! I told you it was giving off energy!" Rodney said as he pointed at the now non glowing crystal.

"Honestly I….don't know why I did that." John said confused.

"Well, you killed it!" Rodney said with distain as he scanned it.

"Oh, really?" John stated with little care.

"It's not giving off energy anymore!"

"Maybe he just scared it." Ronan said.

"We don't even know if it was alive." Sheppard said.

"Seriously, why did you even touch it?!" Rodney asked.

"I don't know why I did!" Sheppard said as the two helped him to his feet. "I said that, okay? I just did. Now will you just leave it at that?"

"Okay." Rodney muttered as he started scanning again. "Maybe there is more around here. There wouldn't be just one, that would be beyond weird."

"Look, we're going back to Atlantis, reporting what happened and I'll recommend a science team to come back and check things out." Sheppard said exasperated.

"I am a science team!" Rodney exclaimed.

"We're leaving." Sheppard said as he picked up his dropped gun.

Ronan grabbed the shoulder of Rodney's vest and pulled him along.

"Fine! We'll just leave behind a potentially incredible discovery just because you guys don't want me to win a bet with Zelenaka!" Rodney said as he was still being dragged.

"I knew there was a bet." Ronan muttered.

It was now night and John was still in the infirmary with Teyla by him as they waited for the test results to come back. Teyla had changed into a black leather like coat with some black shirt that looked like it had thick webbing on it, with black pants. John was still in his off world uniform, minus weapons, supplies and vest.

"Well, the test results came back and they say you are completely healthy." Jennifer said.

"See, I'm fine." Sheppard said as he looked at Teyla. "Thanks doc."

"No more touching strange things however."

"Good advice." Sheppard said as she nodded and walked off. He hopped off the bed and started out with Teyla. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"It has been a long day." Teyla said.

"Walking through a mile or so of thick jungle and then getting shocked tends to wear most people out. Thanks for hanging out with me though."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"I'm fine." Sheppard said patting her back before he kept walking. "Get some sleep."

She nodded and failed to notice the strange glow that came from his hand onto her back before he walked away. No one else saw it either as she smiled and wished him good night before going to her room as well. After changing into her night clothes and then lighting a several candles around the room, she got into her bed to sleep. Sometime while sleeping, she had a very disturbing nightmare.

In the dream, John was sitting at a table, inside one of the Athosian huts, eating. Ronan was there and made a comment that he knew the two were going to get together. She was appalled and said it was just dinner while Rodney walked around in his black SGA outfit and said he was picking up a strange energy reading. Suddenly, everyone but her and John was there and he was standing a few feet in front of her with his hands on his hips with a frown.

"John what are you doing?"

"You know, neither of the General Carter's trust you. No one does, but me."

"What are you talking about?" Teyla asked very confused.

"What is wrong with you?" Sheppard asked as he slowly circled her.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked looking at herself and finding she was in her Athosian outfit that had a fur like coat.

"You've never been the same since you got into the mind of that Wraith Queen."

"What?" Teyla asked really confused.

Hearing her name shouted behind her, she turned quickly and headed for the closed flaps swearing it was her father that called out. Just before she opened it, John came in, wearing a dark robe and looking like he did when he was changing into a Wraith. He pushed her back until she ended up sitting in the other chair at the table. She looked at him in fright as he brought his right hand up, which had a mouth on it that he quickly brought down on her chest.

Teyla woke up crying out and grabbing her chest as she sat up in her bed. Barely keeping from crying from the experience, she took several deep breaths as she tried to rid the fear she still felt coursing through her body, not to mention the confusion of the dream to begin with that made no sense. Needless to say, she had trouble sleeping the rest of the night.

Morning came and everyone was doing their daily routine activities. She met up with the rest of the team for breakfast and started telling them the dream as Sheppard was coming back with his plate of food.

"I can't even begin to tell you how bizarre it was." Teyla said as John sat beside her.

"You want bizarre, let me tell you…" Rodney began while eating.

"Tell you what, how about not?" Ronan said.

"Morning." Sheppard said as he picked up his utensils. When no one said anything and Teyla looked away, he got suspicious. "What?"

"Teyla had a dream about you last night."

"Rodney.." Teyla said with a hint of malice.

"Really? What was it about?" Sheppard asked intrigued.

"Actually, it was more of a nightmare. I'd rather not talk about it." Teyla said looking at the other two.

"Wait, was I the dashing hero saving you from the big bad monster?" Sheppard asked in a joking manner.

"Actually, you were the big bad monster." Ronan said.

"Really?" Sheppard asked with some surprise.

"Like I said, I really don't want to talk about it." Teyla said getting up.

"Where you going?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm sorry, I have a headache. I didn't sleep very well last night." Teyla said walking away.

"Is she really mad at me?" Sheppard asked the other two, who didn't say anything. "Really, I can't control what is in her dreams."

"Oh really? You think you can't control a persons dreams?" Rodney asked. "My old man read me Moby Dick when I was seven years old. What the hell was he thinking?! How many nightmares do you think I've had about being eaten by a whale?"

"They haven't stopped have they?" Ronan asked.

"No." Rodney muttered.

Teyla went to see the cities counselor in hopes of learning why she had the dream or at least to get help of some sort.

"It's coming from outside. I go to the opening and I hear darts. I pull open the tent and he comes inside. I know it is not really Colonel Sheppard, but I can't help but feel different towards him. Do you think it is my subconscious trying to tell me something?" Teyla asked.

The pretty long haired brunette that sat across from her in a gray suit smiled lightly before speaking.

"If there is something real going on between you and Colonel Sheppard, that you feel the need to address, then you definitely should. Otherwise, don't let it bother you."

Teyla nodded and thought before she spoke again.

"I have had horrible nightmares before. Of my father being taken as I was a little girl, the cullings since. But none of them ever felt like this. When I woke up, I could barely catch my breath. I know it sounds silly, but I think I am actually afraid of falling asleep." Teyla said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I think perhaps you should see Doctor Keller, just in case it is something more."

She nodded and went right away. After a few test, Jennifer took the blood pressure cuff off and removed her stethoscope from her ears.

"Well, physically, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." Jennifer said. "Other than the other physical symptoms you have described which can be contracted from an inability to sleep."

Teyla picked her coat back up as Keller grabbed some pills from a nearby cabinet that was lit up.

"These pills should help for the short term." Keller said after grabbed the small bottle and then locking it back up. "But if the problem persist, you definitely need to come back."

"You have no idea how the thought of a good solid nights sleep makes me feel at this point." Teyla said as she got off the bed and took the bottle.

"I think I do. I'm not sure that I have had one since I got here."

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it." Keller said as Teyla touched her arm in a friendly gesture before leaving. "Good night."

"You too."

Night descended on Atlantis and both Carters were still up doing some paperwork together in her office. They were both tired however because Sally came in the middle of the night with a bad nightmare that involved seeing everyone she knew dead. She stayed shaking in their arms for awhile before falling into a fitful sleep. So they both didn't get a lot of sleep and worrying about her didn't help their mental faculties either. The strange thing about it was, Sally rarely had bad dreams, which made them wonder what was happening. Especially after Doctor Keller had reported that she gave some sleep aids to Teyla for having trouble sleeping because of a horrible nightmare, which Keller wasn't able to say anything about, nor did they ask. The last time Sally had a nightmare was over a year ago when they ended up in another universe where ghost did exist. They didn't get into the T.A.R.D.I.S., but Sally could hear their wails for some reason and none of the three got sleep that night because it took the T.A.R.D.I.S. five hours to find home. The ghost weren't able to physically move the ship, but some things kept banging on all the sides for all those hours.

Keller was in her bed sleeping when her com unit beside the bed woke her up.

"Doctor Keller, please report to the infirmary!"

She turned her beside light on and then looked at her watch. Seeing the lateness of the hour, she rolled her eyes and told them she was on her way.

"What's wrong?" Keller asked as a Chinese nurse walked up from beside the bed Teyla was lying on her side on and groaning, as John was standing next to the bed beside her.

"It's Teyla. She's in severe abdominal distress." the nurse said as they walked up to the bed. "She says you gave her some medicine."

"Just some Ambien to help her sleep." Keller said confused as Teyla kept groaning loudly in pain. "Teyla?"

"Went to the mess for a late night snack, she started complaining about her stomach and then doubled over." John said rather monotonously.

"I thought you were going to bed. Did you take one of those pills I gave you?" Keller asked leaning over her.

"No!!" Teyla cried out in pain.

"Okay, just try to relax and let me have a look." Keller said turning her over onto her back.

Teyla had a half vest shirt on that didn't cover her abdomen. When she started to convulse in pain, Keller asked John to hold her down for the moment. She kept crying out in pain as Keller touched just under her belly button and then backed off suddenly as her skin rose like something was trying to break free from her body.

"Oh my god!" Keller said backing off.

Teyla screamed loudly in pain as the two looked at her. John almost seemed to be smiling and had no concern on his face nor any shock at what was happening. The nurse looked worried as she turned to Keller.

"Doctor, do something!"

"Um…okay.." Keller said stuttering as she tried to think. "We need to sedate her and then um…"

Teyla screamed loudly again as blood burst out on all four of them as some creature ripped out of her abdomen. The scream slowly went away as she died on the table.

"Oh my…." Keller said in extreme fear and baffled unbelief.

"Can you believe this?" John asked with more fascination than anything else as he looked at her and then at what looked like some sort of large fly.

She woke up almost screaming herself and noticed she was in her room instead of the infirmary. It took a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart, but it didn't help much. Getting out of bed and getting a drink, she left and went to the infirmary. No one was in there when she entered and it was rather quiet, which she found a bit disturbing. Though she passed it off as after effects of the bad dream. Grabbing herself a small bottle of sleeping pills, she re-locked the case and then turned around only to be extremely startled.

"Sorry doc, didn't mean to scare you." Ronan said with a smile as John stepped out behind him.

"We were sparring and I got in a lucky shot." John said.

"It's the middle of the night." Keller said noticing the cut above Ronan's left eye.

"Maybe for you." Ronan said with a small smile.

"Alright, sit down and let me have a look." Keller said waving a the bed beside him. Once he sat down, she looked closely and then looked at John. "You're going to need stitches."

"I guess I taught him to much." Ronan said with a bit of pride as John smiled behind his hand.

"Better Colonel Sheppard you're sparring with than the General. Heard he almost killed Teal'c once and it was an accident." Keller said as she grabbed a suture kit.

"I know for a fact the General holds back when he fights with others." Sheppard said. "Though Ronan has come close to pissing him off so he does try something more serious."

"I'm still trying. You don't need to stick around though, I'm fine." Ronan said.

"You sure?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. But I want a re-match tomorrow."

"That what I was afraid of." Sheppard said crossing his arms. "Good night."

She watched him leave and then got to work on Ronan.

"Something wrong?" Ronan asked.

"No, nothing at all."

"I don't think he is seeing anyone…."

"Oh no! I wasn't looking at him like that!" Keller said quickly.

"Then how were you looking at him?"

"Never mind." Keller said quickly. "I can do this better if you lay down."

"Okay." Ronan said lying back with a smile. "You're sure…"

"He is not my type and I'm not really interested in getting into any relationships just yet." Keller said putting gloves on. "I'm still getting used to the fact I'm not anywhere near my normal home much less in my own galaxy anymore."

"Hmm." Ronan said with a chuckle.

After she was done, he walked out after thanking her and wishing her good night. He rolled his right arm around several times as he was walking away, feeling a bit of stiffness from the sparring earlier. As he walked further away, he stopped and then turned to look around as he felt he wasn't alone, but there was no one around and he heard even less. Feeling something was wrong, he continued down the different corridors until he came into the command center and found it totally empty.

"Hello!"

No one responded and he climbed the stairs into the command center.

"Is anyone here?!"

Getting no response yet again, he ran down the stairs out and started running faster and he called out for anyone. He passed through the infirmary and found no one there either and kept running as he kept calling out. Coming to a door, he waved his hand and it opened into a foggy but well lit forest. Turning around, he saw the city was gone and he was standing in the forest alone leaving him very confused. A couple stunner blast came by him and he started running yet again down a path. He managed to keep dodging the blast that came at him, which he figured were Wraith stunner shots. Coming around a turn in the path, he ran straight into a mossy pole that was put in his way. Needless to say it hurt as he slammed into the ground on his back, coughing from the impact to his chest and from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Hey buddy, what are you running from?" Sheppard asked as he walked out with his right hand behind his back.

"I don't know." Ronan said holding his chest in confusion.

"Come on." Sheppard said holding his other hand out to help him up.

As Ronan went to grab it, John's right hand came around and slammed into his head with a some metal bar. Everything was darkness and then he woke up slowly to hear someone digging. He looked up seeing he was in a deep hole and John shoveling dirt into the hole. He was gagged and his hands were behind his back and despite how much he struggled, he couldn't get free as John kept tossing dirt on him with a smile. Once it covered his face, he saw darkness again.

She was still working on his cut when he suddenly woke up and grabbed her hands in fright.

"I'm really sorry….did I.." Keller asked as he kept hold of her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no.." Ronan said and then looked around as he let go of her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You fell asleep."

"I was having the strangest dream." Ronan said with more confusion than fear, even though the dream freaked him out.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead and finish."

"You sure?"

"It's nothing. Really…"

"Okay, I'm almost done." Keller said grabbing the string again.

Keller was at the breakfast table with Ronan, Rodney and Teyla and she retold her dream to the two of them.

"It was extremely terrifying. There was this disgusting alien bug crawling out of your stomach and Colonel Sheppard was standing there like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen." Keller said with an eye roll and some revulsion.

"That sounds like that movie." Ronan said.

"Yeah, Alien, have you seen it?" Keller asked.

"Sheppard speaks of it often." Teyla said with a sigh.

"I still remember the first time I saw it." Rodney said. "I didn't think it was that cool."

"One time in med school, I confided with my best friend in biology class that it was my all time worst night mares. So he planted a live snake inside a cadaver I was working on." Keller said.

"I never saw it as I was a kid. I knew from the poster that it was going to be too scary." Rodney said. "I was sixteen when a neighborhood theater had a theatrical horror feast revival. So I thought, hey, great date movie…."

"Bad idea McKay. Despite how it used to be, some girls don't watch horror movies now days with their boyfriends because they know that the movie is meant to scare them into getting closer or hopefully into his lap." Ford said as he sat down at the end of the table with a chair he brought and rubbed his face tiredly. "Sorry to interrupt. Sally had a really bad dream last night."

"Join the club." Keller said.

"I was going to dismiss it as being she had a bad one the same night Teyla here did, which I still haven't heard the details about…" Ford said looking at Teyla. "You don't have to tell me either, I just know Colonel Sheppard was in it. I couldn't help but overhear the tale you told them Jennifer which is why I am here. Sally's first dream had to do with…a lot of dead people being around, including the family. Not the first time and that was because of a planet we landed on with actual ghost. Not important McKay, so don't ask. And we are completely safe because none came back. It's been over a year."

"Sally's dream last night had Sheppard in it too." Keller asked.

"Yeah, but he was dead too, but the walking dead and holding, some weapon she wasn't sure about. I don't know if this is important, but a few times we've woke up, or I should say, K-9 has woke us up because Sally was sleep walking. I've never done it, as far as I know, and Sam is sure she's never did so either, so we're clueless as to why Sally does it. Anyway, at the moment, she's been sedated to keep her from hurting herself from wanting to run and hide and bite her fingers." Ford said with very obvious worry and agitation.

"Oh god." Keller said with worry.

"Even Sam had a bad dream that changed as she said I came to her rescue, but Sheppard wasn't the bad guy in it. Probably just stress and worrying about Sally that caused it. Or lack of sleep." Ford said hiding a yawn.

"What about you General?" Keller asked.

"I didn't have any dreams, or none I remember. I only have dreams I remember if there is some sort of noise when I fall asleep. A ticking clock or something on that level isn't enough. A radio playing music all night does though." Ford said with a tired shrug.

"This is all very strange. All our nightmares deal with something bad and Colonel Sheppard is behind it." Teyla said. "Besides Sam."

"Hasn't happened to me." Rodney said.

"I don't even want to begin to know what sort of dream came with that smile. I don't even want to think about…." Ford began.

"I'm dating someone else. I quit thinking about Sam sometime ago." Rodney said quickly.

"Good, but I still don't want to know."

"Teyla had the dream first, then I did, followed by Ronan and…your daughter had her first the same night as Teyla? Even though Sheppard wasn't the bad guy?" Keller asked.

"Not really, at least she didn't dream him doing anything bad other than walking around dead with some weapon. And from what she said, it wasn't used or something like that. I'm not saying this as it may sound, but I think….Sally is sort of physic in a way." Ford said getting a couple looks. "Other than being incredibly smart, which we can account for, and abnormally strong for her age, my gene contribution, we're not sure why she has moments of fear like something is wrong. It doesn't happen often, but we've been able to tell when she….feels something is wrong. We went to the store one day, all three of us, and she didn't want us to get out of the car. When she started crying harder, we stayed in the car and minutes later, several police cars showed up. Took three hours to try and get the robbers to give up the hostages, which ended in a gun fight because S.W.A.T. was called in. Six dead robbers, three or four hostages and two injured cops. Had we went in…"

"You think that she feels something strange is in the city?" Keller asked.

"Three people with bad dreams about John, yeah, something is up. I want him checked out. Do whatever scan you think of and make up some if you have to." Ford said getting up. "Sam and I would like to try and get a good nights rest without having to leave the city to do so."

"I'll get right on it." Keller said as she stood.

"It's just some bad dreams though." Ronan said as he stood as well.

"Somehow, I doubt these two here think that." Ford said pointing at Teyla and Jennifer before he left. "Oh, and find out if John has had any bad dreams either."

"I talk to Jennifer and had her take Sheppard in to run as many test as possible to see why he's behind the dreams as being the bad guy in them." Ford said sitting across from Sam, who was behind her desk. He recounted what he told at the table and what he heard about their dreams, though he only really knew about Keller's.

"I hope she finds something. I know you feel it as well, but I could swear it is tearing me up more to see Sally like that." Carter said fighting back tears behind her hands as she rubbed her face. "Damn, I still have several more hours to put in."

"K-9 says she is sleeping peacefully at the moment. No signs of any bad dreams since then." Ford said handing her a tissue and then grabbing her hand. "Doctor Keller is as good as Janet was, well, is actually. She'll figure this out."

"What do you think started it? From the sounds of it, all it took was touching the person to make the problem pass on. Teyla has been sleeping peacefully every night since from what I understand and then Keller had no trouble sleeping after she finished with Ronan."

"I met Sheppard in the hallway while I was carrying Sally on my shoulder for those rides she likes. They did a high five…well, low for her.." Ford said and then seeing her look. "Anyway, they slapped hands. He told her he thought she was going to be a strong person like me after faking like she hit his hand really hard, which she laughed about and then told us good night. We went and looked at the stars for awhile, came and got you and went to bed. You know everything after that."

"The only thing that makes Sheppard different is that crystal he touched."

"I did run my Sonic Screwdriver over him when he wasn't looking, but I didn't find anything." Ford said. "I even did it on the crystal, but didn't learn anything other than the crystal was grown organically."

"It must have moved on." Carter muttered while thinking.

"General…" a guy said coming in.

"Yes." they both said turning to him.

"Um…"

"He meant me." Carter said.

"I knew that." Ford said with a knowing smile.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"There is an emergency situation in the infirmary. Security has already been dispatched."

"Let's go." Ford said getting up with her.

Jennifer and her staff were backing up as John was still seated on the table with a the scanner next to him. Major Lorne was standing there in his issued pajama's, no shoes, and holding a nine mill on John.

"Okay Major, I don't know what is going on, but we can talk this out." Sheppard said while slowly waving his hand at the rapidly blinking man.

Security was several feet behind and on the other end of the infirmary with weapons pointed at Lorne.

"Someone get an ARG! Now! And shoot him with it!" Lorne said while waving the gun.

"Major, talk to me. Tell me what is going on." the counselor said near Jennifer and Teyla.

"Just do it! Okay, what's the harm?" Lorne said shaking his head. "If he is human, it won't hurt him, right?"

"John what is he talking about?" Teyla asked.

"Don't talk to him! He's a Replicator!" Lorne shouted.

"If he was Major, he would either be a pile of dust or shaking at the moment." Ford said as he entered slowly from Lorne's side and waved the Sonic Screwdriver that was glowing. "Nothing is happening, so he's obviously not the enemy."

"Then he's managed to change his programming or whatever it is to make that not work!" Lorne stated.

"He's getting medically checked out Major!" Ford said with a wave at the machines nearby. "They would have already alerted us if he wasn't human. How long have you been looking at him since I order it?"

"Ten minutes…." Keller said slowly. "I haven't found anything yet…"

"See…" Lorne stated loudly.

"But everything says he's human!" Keller said quickly.

"You're all Replicators…."

Ford barely managed to grab the gun and hold it in the air in time as he fired a round, which burst open a medical cabinet after grazing his hairline. It took him and a couple of guards to hold him still long enough to have Jennifer sedate him.

"Damn, was has gotten into everyone?" Sheppard muttered as they put Lorne on a table nearby.

"Something is definitely going on." Ford said shaking his head while running a hand over where the bullet past to see if there was any blood. "Lorne was really fighting back hard…."

"Hard enough you needed help General." Sheppard said.

"I was trying to be gentle so I didn't hurt him."

"Everyone back to their post." Carter said with a wave. "Doctor, keep working on him. I want Lorne put into a observation room and watched."

"What if he has whatever it was or is that is going around?" Ford asked. "He's better off here with everyone else that touched him. Obviously I'm immune because Sally didn't give it to me."

"We haven't been able to get much sleep." Carter muttered.

"True, but you wouldn't be immune and she didn't give it to you."

"I'll give you that. Have Lorne strapped to the bed and check out the people that touched him, besides the General here, to see if there is anything in anyone at all. I don't care if it is the flu bug or sinus trouble. Let me know when you got something." Carter said.

"I'll stay here in case another incident happens." Ford said.

She nodded and then walked off with the rest of the security detail. Teyla stayed in the room as did the counselor. After the test were mostly done, Lorne woke up in surprise to find himself strapped to a medical bed instead of in his room. Sam came back as she was informed he was awake and then they told him what he did, but still left he restraints on his hands and feet for the moment.

"Was anyone hurt?" Lorne asked worried.

"A medicine cabinet took a hit." Ford said.

"Huh?"

"He's trying to be funny." Carter said.

"Sorry, with the way things have been lately, I need a laugh. You tried to shoot everyone when you thought we were all Replicators, but ended up shooting that medical cabinet over there. I took the gun away and, I have to admit, it took me and a few guards to hold you long enough to get you sedated. I couldn't do it alone. According to Jennifer's test, your adrenalin levels were really high." Ford said.

"Sorry General's. I don't remember doing any of that though. Last time I had a sleep walking incident, I was…ten I think."

"It is quite common for someone suffering from somnambulism to perform complex activities in their sleep but have no memory of doing so upon waking." the counselor stated from the other side of the bed.

"So, you think this all has something to do with that crystal I got shocked from?" Sheppard said from a bed nearby.

"That's when it seemed to start." Keller said. "However, I can't find anything medically on anyone. Not even a sinus problem. I exclude Rodney because he hasn't had any bad dreams like us few others and wasn't around for any of these latest incidents."

"But you think I'm behind it?" Sheppard asked.

"Everyone that has had bad dreams has said you were the bad guy in them. Sally even had a bad dream, but you weren't the enemy, technically, which she thankfully over and sleeping peacefully again." Ford said.

"But you and Sam haven't had any bad dreams. So if it passes from person to person…." Keller said.

"It could be like a virus of some sort perhaps." Carter said. "Sally had a fever and couldn't stop shaking for some time and then she got better after being sedated. Other than mentally…messed up at the moment, she otherwise fine."

"Her age and incredibly immunity could have had an effect on whatever this is." Keller said.

"Well, if she doesn't have it anymore and Lorne seems to be back to normal…" Sheppard said as Ford removed the restraints.

"Take him back to his room, take whatever weapons he has in there as well, and let him go back to sleep. I want four guards outside and if they heard anything strange, unless it is a snore, call for backup." Carter said.

"Thanks General's. Sorry for the trouble." Lorne said as he walked out with the guards.

"Does this mean we are back to square one?" Sheppard asked with a yawn.

"It started with Sheppard and that crystal. Some strange energy came out of the crystals and entered him, which he passed on to other people, not knowing he was doing so." Ford said as he rubbed his chin.

"Sounds familiar." Carter said.

"It does?" Keller asked.

"We've seen alien beings do this sort of thing before. Jack…sorry, at the time, Colonel O'Neill was once knocked unconscious by some energy crystals we encountered in a desert. It made a copy of him for awhile that he just managed to get back to the planet in time before, well, it exploded." Carter said.

"I read that you were taken over by an alien entity." the counselor said.

"I was. It was a machine life form, which we have locked the gate address of back at the SGC. Wasn't one of those things you tell your children or anyone really." Carter said. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"Other than being a partner to a Tok'ra, my experience is limited." Ford said. "And I don't remember much of that incident with Lina Inverse so…"

"But what is the point being whatever this….thing is?" Sheppard asked. "To go around in peoples dreams and scare the hell out of them as they portray me as the bad guy. That just makes very little sense and would be a terrible plot idea for any story or movie."

Ford cracked up and Carter smacked his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ford asked rubbing his arm.

"This is serious. You don't need to be laughing about it." Carter stated.

"Sorry. The world could be ending and a well placed joke could make me laugh. I can't help it. You already know I have that problem."

"Sorry, I guess it is lack of sleep that made me forget." Carter said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Back on subject, what are we going to do?" Sheppard asked.

"I think it is feeding on our fear." Keller said.

"Makes sense. All the dreams have been centered around nightmares incidents, or fear as you stated. Reminds me of that Star Trek episode where Riker got bit or something attacked his leg. They had to make him relive all his most horrible memories in order to kill the parasite." Ford said.

"Are you thinking that good memories will fight this creature or thing off?" Keller asked.

"I have no idea." Ford said hiding a yawn. "Sorry."

"You have all said many things, most have been helpful, but it has not lead us to how to stop this from further happening and why." Teyla said.

"Everything has been done by touch. It entered Colonel Sheppard, then he touched Teyla, who touched me, and then went to Ronan who somehow got it into Major Lorne." Keller said. "And I checked everyone that came into contact with him and found nothing at all anomalous in any readings."

"What about him?" Sheppard asked.

"I haven't checked him for anything since it is pointless. Other than that incident that meant removing his clothes…" Keller said, trailing off as she blushed.

"God, even Janet still turns red." Ford muttered. "Go ahead and scan away then. Oh, take my guns and coat, just in case."

John took them as he tossed them over and then laid down.

"I think this needs to come out as well." Carter said as she pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out. "You know what, take the coat and vest off to."

He did so as she set them aside.

"What do we do if it is in him?" Keller asked.

"I didn't think that far. But I doubt he is infected anyway." Carter said.

"Unless I am seriously needed, I'm taking a nap." Ford said trailing off with something that had the words, love, sorry, night and Sam's name twice along with Sally.

"Did you catch any of that?" Keller asked.

"Yeah. It's not important. At least not to what you need to look for anyway." Carter said as she watched John lay back down and rub his eyes.

"Why haven't I had any nightmares? I touched the damn thing to begin with." Sheppard said.

"That may be the reason why you are appearing in everyone's dreams." the counselor said. "Whatever it doing this, imprinted your image onto itself."

"You did touch Teyla before you went to bed that night John." Keller said as she looked at the finished scanner. "So weird seeing two hearts. And you also touched Sally so, it's no wonder you slept without any problems."

"I had my team with me on the way back and we bumped into each other more than once, even on the way to here when we got back." Sheppard said as Keller shrugged unsure of why it didn't move around then.

"But Sally's dream did not involve Sheppard being the enemy." Teyla stated.

"Could have been an after effect or residual left over that went into her. I don't really know." Keller said. "But everyone that has had bad dreams has had contact with the Colonel."

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself from now on." Sheppard said sarcastically. "Oh hey Rodney. Why are you here?"

Everyone but Ford looked up to see a guard behind Rodney.

"Why are you with him Lieutenant?" Carter asked.

"He and Major Lorne literally bumped into each other in the hallway."

"I was reading a report and didn't watch where I was going." Rodney said as he waved the tablet. "Apparently, I might be infected with whatever has been causing the bad dreams."

"Sit on that bed over there." Keller said. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Why are you working on him? He can't catch anything much less die!" Rodney said.

"Check out McKay instead. Ford is more than likely clear." Carter said. "And he isn't going anywhere for the moment. Especially since he's already fallen asleep."

Ford, though somewhat drowsy, Sheppard's team, the counselor and Carter were all now in the conference room. It had been an hour since she did her test and then Carter wanted them where they were now. When smelling salts didn't wake Ford, Carter whispered a few words into his ear that woke him up right away. Rodney was standing in the middle of the room while everyone else was seated. She elbowed Ford lightly as the man hid a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm awake, somewhat."

"Rodney, sit down." Sheppard said.

"I'm fine right where I am."

"I've already contacted our off world teams and told them to not return for the time being." Carter said after seeing Ford was staying awake. "For the moment, gate travel is restricted to a need to basis. And until further notice, all non essential expedition members will be restricted to quarters."

"Is that all really necessary? It's just been a few bad dreams, right?" Ronan asked.

"The fact is, we have no idea what we are dealing with. It may be an alien entity that is capable of moving from person to person at will. Everyone who came into contact with Major Lorne has been checked, including everyone who has had bad dreams, and yet, we are still not closer to finding out why this is happening." Carter said.

"Other than the crystal I touched behind all our troubles." Sheppard said.

"So far, the only behavior we have to evaluate, suggest a certain malice. Based on what has been described to me, the personification of Colonel Sheppard in everyone's dreams, is behaving much like a sociopath." the counselor said. "Minus to people who only had bad dreams."

"Did I have a goatee?" Sheppard asked Teyla who shook her head tiredly.

"You looked much like you did when you were changing into a Wraith."

"Wow, that is a scary dream." Sheppard said with a small shudder.

"Right now, all that is happening is nightmares, but we don't know if that is the limit of its capabilities." the counselor said.

"You are saying this may only be the beginning?" Teyla asked.

"I've never profiled anything like this before. It will more than likely progress, try to drive up the stakes, seek bigger thrills. Even if it is limited to manipulating the host subconscious. It may be able to put someone in serious jeopardy." the counselor said.

"So, what are we talking about, Freddy Krueger here?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh come on…." Rodney began.

"Who's Freddy…um….whatever you said." Ford asked confused while blinking away sleep.

Though everyone looked at him, Teyla and Ronan didn't have the strange look that he was getting from everyone else.

"He's a villain in a horror film series." Sheppard said.

"Oh. I tend to avoid many of those. SCI-FI horror is okay, but basic evil, demons and such sort of movies I avoid. And why are you looking at me like that?" Ford asked.

"Just that you surprised me. Which doesn't happen very often." Carter said. "I've seen them, even though they aren't that great."

"No offense, but I'd rather not watch them anyway." Ford said shaking his hands lightly at her.

"Anyway, the reason you were all called here is because you are going back to the planet to check out that crystal and for anymore." Carter said.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"We have no evidence of what is doing this other than knowing it all started with Sheppard touching the crystal. So we need hard evidence and hopefully something that will tell us where this thing is currently in this city. I'd have him go with, but, other than the fact he looks ready to fall asleep standing, he'd more than likely end up getting shocked from being to close than touching it." Carter said.

Ford hid another yawn and ignored the looks.

"Get to it." Carter said standing.

"But….."

"Rodney, don't make me force the issue." Carter said tiredly. "You are the best person for the job and you have to do it."

"Well, I am the best." Rodney said smiling as the others left and then both Carter's walked out leaving him alone. "Wait a minute. You were appealing to my ego…"

"I can't believe I fell for that." Rodney said as he looked at his scanner.

"You found them first Rodney and you wanted to check this planet out to begin with in the beginning, so it is your responsibility." Sheppard said as they walked through the forest again.

"You lost the bet by the way Rodney." Radek said inside his isolation suit like everyone else had.

"Yeah, whatever." Rodney said tiredly. "I'll get you back on the next bet though."

"Asking the General for help is cheating."

"How did you…" Rodney began before shutting up.

"It's over here." Sheppard said as he pointed his weapon at the tree.

"Well, there is it Radek. Might as well get started as I look around for anymore." Rodney said a bit more happily as Radek muttered something in his native language.

Teyla turned to her right as something glowed out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't surprised it was another crystal on a tree.

"Rodney…"

"Hmm.." Rodney said seeing her pointing. "Don't look in it! And for heavens sake, don't touch it either!"

"I would not dare." Teyla said backing off.

"Radek, we have a live one here."

"I think it would be useful if we compared the two."Radek said while still working on the un-glowing crystal.

"Just what I was thinking." Rodney said as he kept scanning the crystal.

"But be careful, it could be dangerous to harvest one with an active entity in it."

"Once again you've read my mind. Once you are finished there, I say you try and give it a shot."

"Yeah, give it a shot." Radek muttered as he placed a chisel behind it and got ready with the hammer.

Keller was looking at the glowing crystal inside a hexagonal glass container which had a few wires attached to the crystal to observe and record it. In another glass container nearby, the non glowing crystal sat the same way. Special black tops with electronics on them covered each one.

"Do you really think it is safe to bring a live one back?" Keller asked.

"Oh, all those containers are non conductive." Radek said from a nearby science computer. "We believe it needs conductive material in order to travel."

"And, having an active crystal allows us to calibrate these hand held sensors to detect the energy signatures associated with it." Rodney said as he went to the computer Radek was on and Radek went to the other computer on the other side of the room Rodney was on.

"Hopefully, we will be able to detect if somebody is carrying around one of these creatures inside them." Radek said.

"As long as it doesn't know what we are up to, otherwise you think it would transfer out of that person before we can scan them." Rodney said as Keller started looking closer.

"Yes, assuming that they are not only capable, but conscious and aware at all times." Radek said.

"It demonstrated some pretty sophisticated intelligence so far. You think it would have basic avoidance skills."

"We are going to have to recalibrate our scanners to operate on a large scale to…" Radek said as an idea came to him. "We could calibrate the cities life signs detector…"

"Oh yes, Mr. Wizard." Rodney said sarcastically. "We're just going to snap our fingers and…"

She started to reach out to touch the glass when Radek slapped her hand away a bit harshly.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?" Radek asked.

"Um…" Keller said rubbing her hand as she looked at the crystal again. "I don't know. I found it mesmerizing. You said it was safe!"  
"No, we said we think, but still…"

"I can't believe it. I was suddenly overcome by the compulsion to want to touch it." Keller said.

"That's how it um…ropes in its victims." Rodney said as he waved his scanner a moment.

Both men then went back to work as she looked at the crystal with a sort of disgust and then left before she was tranced back to trying to touch it again. A short time later they managed to calibrate a few scanners and went back to Lorne to check him out along with several others. Unfortunately, they didn't find it in anyone.

"Damn. We got nothing." Carter said in her office as Rodney and Radek reported their findings.

"It travels through using conductive means…" Radek muttered.

"Oh no! We've got power conduits that run throughout the entire city!" Rodney stated in horror.

"It could be in anyone now." Carter said as she stood in worry.

"Where's Ford?" Rodney asked.

"Sleeping." Carter said.

"We didn't check him." Radek said.

"K-9 is watching him and so far, he hasn't moved and his brain waves don't indicate that he is having a nightmare, but the opposite actually." Carter said.

Kate, the city counselor, was standing out on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the city near the command center. Teyla came out seeing her standing on the edge and about to fall off.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"I don't want to die." Kate said with extreme fear.

"Good, come down from there." Teyla said softly with a smile.

"I can't." Kate said with a panicked fear in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Help me please!" Kate cried out while crying.

Teyla started forward when John appeared and held her back.

"John, stop it! Stop it! I have to help her!" Teyla said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Teyla!" Kate yelled.

"John, get out of the way!"

"Teyla! Teyla!" Kate yelled as she fell backwards.

"Kate!" Teyla yelled as she rushed forward and missed grabbing her.

Kate fell, tumbling over and over until she hit the ground and died on impact.

Teyla went to check on Kate since they were trying to find out if anyone was missing from their shifts or acting strangely. She walked in finding Kate still in bed and barely moving. After calling the infirmary, she waited for Keller to come.

"I went to check on her when she did not report for duty and I could not wake her up." Teyla said sadly.

Keller ran the scanner over her body and then looked at Teyla with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's dead."

After hearing the news, she went back to the command center and had Radek open a channel to everyone in the city. Only three people didn't hear what she had to say, four if you counted Ford, who was still completely deep asleep in the T.A.R.D.I.S., in the Zero room with the gravity off, with her parents and Sally nearby. When Radek nodded to her, she cleared her throat a moment before speaking.

"This is General Carter to all personal. I regret to inform you that we lost a very valuable member of the expedition today. Doctor Kate Heightmeyer meant a great deal to all of us. I unfortunately did not get to know her as well as many of you did, and it saddens me greatly that I missed the opportunity. Her death is nothing short of tragic. I am also sorry to report that the threat we are facing is still in our midst. So, until further notice, the full lockdown protocol will remain in effect. Please try to remain calm and we try to resolve this situation and deal with everyone's safety." Carter said taking a few deep breaths before going on. "Thank you for your patience in this matter."

Radek turned it off as she nodded at him.

"What about your husband? We can't seem to wake him either." Keller said. "You even had me inject him with several medicines in order to try and wake him."

"His physiology is very different and I'm seriously hoping that is it because of fatigue." Carter said wiping her eyes a moment. "He could be battling this thing in his mind too, but I only doubt that seeing as K-9 says his brain waves indicate he's having a good dream."

"He does have a smile on his face too." Keller said.

"But the scanner said he was clean." Radek said.

"Yes, but it could have changed dramatically because of his physiology. I'm chalking it up to the fact he has a very different sleep schedule than the rest of us and because it was screwed up from Sally waking us, plus the stress we both are feeling from worrying about her, taxed him to greatly and he just passed out. Maybe if we were under attack physically and he knew that, he'd probably wake up. Since we technically are safe at the moment, not being a physical enemy he can do anything to, his body just shut down. At least that's what I am hoping." Carter said.

"This has happened before then?" Keller asked.

"Something similar. Point is, once we knew everything was safe and clear, especially me, he sat down and fell asleep in the hallway."

"So, assuming he is just fine and does not have this thing in him, what do we do?" Radek asked.

"I heard something about you trying a city wide sensor sweep. Let's try it." Carer said.

John got up from boredom and not wanting to sleep. Being part of the senior staff did help in being able to leave ones quarters and when he opened the door to leave, he was surprised to see Teyla standing there.

"I was just coming to see you. But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

He was and wasn't too surprised when she reached out and hugged him tightly.

About an hour later, Radek came back and informed her he had done the adjustments.

"I am not sure if it is even working properly. We had some trouble with the…"

"This is better than nothing Radek." Carter said as they walked up to the large screen that showed the city in 3D.

"We can't be totally sure, but we did get a positive fix on someone. Which is obviously not the General since the scan came up negative."

"Do we know who it is then?" Carter asked as the screen shifted to look at a cone sort of shaped building.

"What did you guys need me for?" Rodney asked as he entered a room where Radek was standing alone with a tablet and an armless chair with footrest. "And what is with the rubber walls?"

"Sorry Rodney, I need to go."

"Go? What for?" Rodney asked confused as the man left and the door was closed by a guard that locked it. "Oh no! You have to be kidding! This isn't happening to me!"

He turned back around to look up at the observation point seeing Carter and Jennifer staring down at him.

"Very nice Sam. You tricked me pretty good." Rodney said shaking a finger at the people above.

"I doubted you would have came if we asked. And if this thing can possibly control you even when you are awake, we didn't want you to know the plan, sorry Rodney. Radek told me the conversation you two had earlier and with everyone that has happened, we couldn't take the chance of you running off and hiding or the…entity leaving you." Carter said.

He groaned but understood, however refused to comment.

"Are you sure it is in Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he walked up and looked down at his pacing friend.

"Readings from the scanners say so. We've lined the room with insulated material to keep it from spreading out of him into someone else." Carter said.

"If it is in him, then we have it trapped." Keller said.

"That doesn't help McKay much does it." Sheppard said. "If this thing kills people in their sleep."

"No, we have to find a way to get it out of him." Carter said.

"Can I get some coffee in here? I'm already beginning to feel a little tired." Rodney whined.

"I can give him something to help him stay awake a little longer, but it will only work so long before we start risking pulmonary failure." Keller said.

"Believe it or not, I have been there before to." Carter said.

"You have?" Sheppard asked.

"One of those memories you don't share even with close friends. Bad enough Daniel was there." Carter said with a don't ask tone.

"Okay. Not going to hear that story then. Is there anything about what happened that can help us here?" Sheppard asked.

"Not that I can think of. But we have to come up with something soon." Carter said as she left with him. "Hang in there McKay."

"Oh yes, hang in there she says. Thanks! Why don't you just drop a rope for me to hang myself too!" Rodney said while making the hanging gesture and then started pacing around. "Oh god, I'm going to die in my sleep being eaten by a whale."

"Do you think it knows it is trapped?" Sheppard asked as they walked into her office.

"I don't know, why? You have some idea?" Carter said sitting on the edge.

"Maybe there is a way to….I don't know…" Sheppard said rolling his hand in thought. "Reason with it somehow. From what I hear, there is some sort of telepathic equipment of sorts in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"There is and we are still trying to figure out their real functions. However, they only work for Ford and he is still currently out. K-9 says his vitals are stable and no signs of brain activity that would indicate any nightmares nor anything else going on at the moment either. Did being in Doctor Weirs old office make you think of that? You don't strike me as the type to come up with such suggestion." Carter said.

"Well, normally I am just shooting the bad guys. Being one less in the team I have to compensate. I'm no Rodney, but there are moments I might try." Sheppard said.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly as Ronan and Teyla entered.

"Hey, we just heard." Ronan said.

"Is the laughter good news…" Teyla asked.

"Sorry, old memories about something John said. Is there something you needed?" Carter asked.

"We came to see if there was anything we could do." Teyla said.

"We're talking about it right now. John thought of trying to reason with it, but at the moment, I can't think of how." Carter said.

"Reason with it? It killed that Kate lady." Ronan said.

"I know that. Maybe it isn't being evil on purpose. It may not know any better." Carter said.

"I find that unlikely." Teyla said.

"If we found some way to talk to this thing, what would you say?" Carter asked.

"I don't have any idea. I didn't think that far ahead." Sheppard stated.

Carter could only smile at a few similar type memories, but kept from laughing this time.

"Ford is so going to miss having not heard you say that." Carter said.

"I don't get it. What did I say?" Sheppard asked confused.

She couldn't hold back as that made her crack up. Teyla was unsure of what Carter meant or was laughing at as John gave her the same confused look she just gave him.

"The city is in danger and McKay's life is on the line and you're sitting there laughing?" Sheppard stated.

"I'm sorry." Carter said wiping away tears. "It's Ford's fault. Made me see how funny…things can be even in dire situations. Okay, you said communicating with it."

"Yeah. And you mentioned something the T.A.R.D.I.S. could help with if the General wasn't out cold." Sheppard said.

"Out cold…." Carter said trailing off.

"He's going to live. Think about McKay…" Sheppard began as he snapped his fingers in her face.

"No, I am thinking about him. McKay I mean. Look at what this thing has done so far. Really bad nightmares, fear. It feeds on fear and is willing to kill its host in the process to get that fear. McKay is practically a hypochondriac, so the this thing will kill him almost instantly." Carter said.

"Or drag it out for a very long time since he fears so much, it would practically have a banquet." Sheppard said. "I don't see how this info is helping us. It will probably kill right away and try to find someone else like it has been doing."

"What if it can't survive outside its victim? It has to be in something or someone that is capable of keeping…..its conduciveness intact. If we kill Rodney, then it may die with him or leave his body and die because it has no where to go. Once either happens, we bring Rodney back." Carter said.

"What if it fails and this creature is still in him or comes back?" Teyla asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if it happens." Sheppard said.

"No, we need a back up plan right now. If killing then bring him back fails, we can't risk it again and we can only keep him awake for so long. And if this thing can subconsciously make someone do something without thinking first, it could make Rodney knock himself unconscious and then it would just kill him anyway." Carter said.

"Maybe we can have McKay talk to it and tell it to go back into the crystal so we can take it back home." Sheppard said.

"Is that even possible?" Teyla asked.

"If we told him to talk to it after he went to sleep, since we know it would show up looking like me instantly, then yeah. He'd be talking to it directly." Sheppard said.

"But it creates a environment of fear." Ronan said. "You actually think McKay would remember to even try to talk to this thing without cowering away or dieing out right instantly from fear?"

"Good point." Sheppard said as he waved a finger. "Knowing McKay, he'd probably have a bad dream about me being a whale eating him."

"A whale?" Carter asked confused.

"His father read him Moby Dick once when he was little and he's been afraid of it ever since. Says he still has dreams about being eaten by it too." Sheppard said.

"Well, better that then a spider dream." Carter said with a shudder.

"If only there was a way to enter his dreams and offer him moral support or at least be able to help him talk to it. Are you going to laugh again? What is it I am saying that is so funny?"

"You remind me a lot of General O'Neill. He always came up with an idea when Ford or I couldn't think of something. Trust me, it's more than a compliment. Even geniuses need…forgive me Colonel, a less intelligent perspective to see the whole picture." Carter said.

"I'd say ouch, but I do understand what you are saying. I've pointed out a few things even Rodney looked over or didn't see more than once. Does that mean you have an idea then?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh, more than an idea. Someone entering his dreams to help, that I think I can do." Carter said waving them to follow.

"Oh no. I'm pretty damn sure I am about to see a side of McKay I never wanted to see." Sheppard said with a shudder.

"Colonel, if this works, and there is anything of me in there, I do not want to know." Carter stated.

"Yes ma'am."

"You do not have to be the one to do this John." Teyla said.

"I started this problem by touching the damned crystal, I should be the one to finish it. Besides, who else to fight me better than myself, hmm?" Sheppard said.

"Many years ago, well before Ford showed up, unfortunately…" Carter said as a couple scientist were in the room setting up monitors and special equipment, and two beds.

"Unfortunately…"

"I regret not marrying him the day we met. Knowing what I know now I mean. I'm getting off track. Point is, me and the rest of SG-1, still under Colonel O'Neill, went to a planet where the inhabitants were hooked into virtual reality machines and were able to see each others dreams and experiences, plus share in those experiences. Daniel ended up watching his parents die over and over, part of his memories. I was there watching and immune, probably because of Jolinar. Teal'c, being Jaffa, was also immune, but he was there with O'Neill in a memory of some Black OP that went bad. We managed to get out and they shared this technology with us…." Carter said.

"Wait. Is this the same technology that Ford managed to hook up game systems to so you could play them in person?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Carter said with a sigh. "Got his ass stuck in the Halo game series until he could beat them all because of a glitch he didn't work out. But yes, same principle and technology."

"Cool, and not cool considering what I am about to do." Sheppard said with mixed emotions. "I heard it took like three days to get out of that."

"Two actually and that was because he got help from several personal that volunteered to enter and join him." Carter said seeing a look on his face. "K-9 assures me the bugs have since been fixed and it is totally safe. You can play it on a day off. Get your head on what you need to do now."

"I am. Is this really going to work though?" Sheppard asked.

"K-9 says the calibrations we did to it should allow you to enter his dreams or at least see and interact with whatever he is seeing at the moment. We couldn't even do a simulation or test, so you may just go to sleep and have more control of your own dreams instead of being in McKay's."

"Alright then. Wish me luck."

"You'll do fine." Ronan said as he patted him on the back as he left.

"Be careful John." Teyla said.

"I will be extra careful. This is Rodney's mind we are talking about here." Sheppard said.

"I think you need more than luck. More like a wing and a prayer." Carter said as Sheppard nodded.

"Are you really sure about doing this?" Rodney asked as the scientist were putting the final touches on the hook ups.

"Not really." Sheppard said.

"I'm pretty screwed up." Rodney said with some fear.

"That's obvious."

"We are ready when you two are." Keller said in a isolation suit by Rodney.

"Thanks John." Rodney said.

"I haven't done anything yet." Sheppard said.

"I know, but just in case…" Rodney began.

"Can you try to be optimistic for once?" Sheppard said sternly.

"I'm administering the sedative to now." Keller said to the three onlookers above.

"Nothing is happening." Sheppard said after a minute.

"He's not reached dream state yet." Keller said.

McKay was dreaming and having a nightmare, not surprisingly. He was in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, wearing a green sweater and undershirt, plus black pants. All while rowing a boat in a vast ocean he knew was holding a very large whale that wanted to eat him like previous dreams. This one was only different in the fact he did have this one before and more times since, but only after arriving on Atlantis. He was rowing back to the city which was in range of seeing, that had dark stormy and lightening clouds overhead, but at least another couple of hours of rowing to finally get to, if lucky. Which he rarely ever succeeded in doing. A rumbling noise nearby made him look to see a large fin go under the water.

"Aw, come on!" Rodney said trying to row faster. "Be a nice whale and stay away. I'm not worth eating!"

"Give up, you're not going to make it."

He looked up to see John, in his normal walk around SGA black outfit, also soaked, sitting at the end of the boat.

"You're too weak." John said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh thanks! Great job on the encouragement!" Rodney said still rowing. "Way to help out!

"Why would I want to help you?" John asked with a malicious smile.

"Because I thought you want to…"

"That's not me Rodney. I'm the real John." Sheppard said from behind him in just a long back shirt and pants with combat boots.

"You're pathetic. Might as well jump in and let the whale have you. He'll be here any moment anyway. Why prolong the inevitable?" John asked with the same smile.

"Don't listen to him Rodney! Don't be afraid! He lives on fear!" Sheppard said.

"Oh god, I have to get back. I have to get back, it is my only chance!" Rodney said rowing harder with panic in his voice.

"You're going to die out here."

"You shut up! Don't listen to him Rodney!" Sheppard said.

"That's easy for you to say! Why don't you help me row!"

Now the two were alone in the boat, next to each other, with one oar between them in the water.

"You know…" Sheppard said as he rowed and tried to ignore the now much harder pouring rain as McKay was looking around. "This isn't as strange or screwed up as you lead me to believe."

"Oh yeah! What about that?!"

Sheppard looked behind him to see a clown sitting at the front of the boat, not wet and having a frown for makeup on.

"I hate clowns!" Sheppard stated.

"I know!"

"You can paddle all you want. You ain't going anywhere." John said as he appeared at the end of the boat.

"He's right! I'm going to die out here!" Rodney said as they kept paddling anyway.

"He wants you to be afraid you idiot! It's what he wants! He feeds off it! He can't really hurt you!" Sheppard yelled.

"That is where you are wrong." John stated with a evil smile.

There was a rumbling they heard beneath them and then they were lifted into the air as a very large whale came from underneath and swallowed them as it lifted itself out of the water.

John woke up in a sweat as he heard the sounds of a machine making a flat line tone.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked sitting up.

"Clear!" Keller yelled as she shocked McKay's chest.

"He's in cardiac arrest." Radek said as he was manually squeezing a object that breathed air into McKay.

After trying one more time, she backed off.

"I'm sorry. I've done all I can. He's dead." Keller said.

John couldn't believe it as he looked up and saw the three staring back down at him with remorseful looks. After being unhooked and quickly checked, he walked out and headed away in a stupor. It just didn't feel right and it was beyond real to believe McKay had really died. One moment he was with him and then next, he was gone. Walking into a corridor that had adjacent ways to go, he leaned against the wall and heard someone approaching. He didn't want to talk to anyone and was rather surprised when Teyla walked up with a look on her face that seemed like condemnation.

"This is all your fault John." Teyla stated.

"Excuse me?" Sheppard muttered.

"He wouldn't have died if you hadn't touched that rock." Ronan said from his side as he pointed a finger.

"I thought you were going to help him?" Carter said in front of him suddenly with crossed arms.

"I tried…" Sheppard said with even more mixed feelings than before.

"Some friend you turned out to be." Keller said from his left.

"From what I was told, he trusted you to save him. And you fucked it up." Ford said on his right with a angry look. "I have reason to believe that you have been compromised. You're going to be permanently relived of duty and sent back to Earth for a court-martial."

"But…" Sheppard said looking past the angry scowl on Fords face to see himself standing by a door nearby. "You son of a bitch!"

He slammed into his evil counterpart before he could move and they both went through the wall.

"Clear!" Keller stated as she shocked Rodney again.

She pulled back and was about ready to have them charged again when Rodney's eyes slowly opened. His shirt was bunched up around his neck and he was sweating a great deal as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's okay. It's okay. Try to relax." Keller said with her gloved hands on him as he tried to sit up.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rodney asked tired and confused.

"You were in cardiac arrest." Keller said.

"It's in Colonel Sheppard." Radek stated.

Sheppard was currently, just slammed into the gate room floor with his counterpart on top of him. The gate was open in the background as the evil John sneered in his face while holding his lapels. He punched him in the sides and then rolled away as the other got up.

"You can quit now. I'm not afraid of you." Sheppard said as the two circled each other.

"Oh yes you are. I am the one thing you are afraid of. You failed your friends! You brought this on them and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" John said tauntingly.

Fist were swinging with equal blocking and equally hitting, until a sharp kick to the gut pushed Sheppard back a few steps and knocked the air out of him. He looked up at the evil smile and then barely avoid the kick at his head. Both blocked a few kicks at each other and then a kick caught Sheppard in the forehead, taking him to his knees.

"Give it up, you can't beat me." John said.

Sheppard stood only to get a right cross that sent him back to his knees again. Crawling away, he got back up and tried for another punch, only to miss and take a hit to the face that left him dazed long enough to be picked up and tossed into the wall behind him. Sheppard bounced off hard, leaving a dent in the metal and miraculously without broken bones. Still very dazed and trying to keep conscious, he was picked up by his lapels and tossed up the stairs where he rolled into the window panel at almost the exact spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S. usually landed.

"See, no matter what you do, you can't beat me." John said.

He stood, barely, and then hit the ground as a right cross across the face dropped him.

"His heart rate is dangerously high." Keller said as she looked at Sheppard's vitals.

"Can you wake him up?" Carter asked.

"I could try, but in his physical state, that just might make things worse." Keller said.

"Yes, and the entity would still be in him." Radek said.

"Hook me back up to him again." Rodney said quickly.

Sheppard was getting his ass kicked and badly. When he didn't get hit, evil John's impacted did damage to whatever he did hit. Putting holes in the walls, bending metal bars, breaking bullet proof glass in a single punch. Sheppard at least tried to fight back and got a few punches in, but ultimately failed as he took more hits and was knocked back to the top of the stairs. After three kicks that were meant to keep him down, the fourth one kicked him out through the metal rails and onto the floor a few feet from the Stargate, still without broken bones or internal injuries.

"Get up John. Come on. I'm still having fun. Fight me!" John yelled as he slowly walked up to the curdled up Colonel.

"No." Sheppard said with a groan. "That's what you want."

"It's your fault that Dr. Heightmeyer is dead. It is your fault that McKay is dead!" John yelled in his face.

"Who says I am dead?"

Both looked to see McKay walking down the stairs. It was unusual to see that much defiance on McKay's face, even when John got up and slammed him into the wall beside the stairs.

"You can't win." John said while holding him up on the wall.

"Yes, we can! You're vulnerable to electric shock! That is why I am still alive! You didn't finish the job!" Rodney shouted.

Heavy electrical currents came from various areas and arched across John's body as he backpedaled in pain. Sheppard slowly turned over to sit up and saw the light show.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked.

Evil John was on his knees in pain as more currents hit his body. In reality, Jennifer was shocking Colonel Sheppard with the paddles to keep him alive as his heart beat was very erratic.

Sheppard slowly got off the floor and grabbed his evil twin from the ground roughly before he could fight back or do anything to retaliate. Holding tight and spinning quickly, he tossed him into the event horizon on the third or fourth turn. Seeing him gone, he stumbled back while holding a few aching areas.

"Which John are you?" Rodney asked with fear. "The good you or the bad you?"

"It's me." Sheppard said turning around.

"Me who?"

"Me, me." Sheppard said waving his hands at himself. "Is that the, you, you?"

"I think so." Rodney said a bit unsure as he glanced around. "Okay, this is really weird."

"You're telling me." Sheppard said as he also looked around.

"You know, I thought there'd be more….hot girls." Rodney said disappointed.

"Yeah." Sheppard said agreeing before glancing around again.

"Hmm." Rodney said as he looked around again. "Has it been that long for us that we've forgotten….."

Radek pulled the plug on the attachment to the now glowing crystal in the glass case. Jennifer was pulling the leads and other items off Rodney's body as he woke up. Sheppard woke up more slowly as the nurses were removing the other leads. The two looked at each other and then laid back down tiredly as the three above sighed in relief to see they were safe and alive.

Seeing as it was much safer for Ford to touch the crystals and not be effected, even though they were left in the glasses cases anyway, Carter had him, the next day when he finally woke up, and just fine, take the two glass containers, plus Radek and Ronan, back to the place where they found them to begin with and left them on the ground. Ford wasn't surprised when several more crystals nearby started glowing, either on the trees nearby or on the ground in different formations. Being better safe than sorry, they left quickly and went back to Atlantis, leaving a note in the system that the address for the planet was not safe. This was especially noted in the file after they left in the Jumper and saw the entire forest alive with hundreds of thousands of the crystals glowing as they flew away. Ford was very happy to get out of the isolation suit plus BDU's and back into his normal clothes when they got back.

"I couldn't sleep." Teyla said as she walked up to a table set out on a balcony area that allowed people to see the city and a lot of the ocean.

Sheppard was looking at a book while eating some snack.

"Yeah, me too. Pull up a chair." Sheppard said waving a hand.

"Thanks." Teyla said sitting at the end.

They basically enjoyed the quiet until Rodney came along with a plate.

"I decided to have a late night snack. Ford really knows how to cook…." Rodney said sitting next to Sheppard who nodded.

"Yeah. True for the food, but we couldn't sleep either." Sheppard said.

A couple minutes later, Ronan came up as the group was chatting and sat at the end, joining them. Keller and Carter came and also sat down, followed by Ford holding a tray of triple chocolate cake and a jug of milk with several glasses. Sitting down by Sam, he handed it out to pretty much everyone as they got what they wanted of milk.

"I saw you out there on the pier a few days ago driving around." Sheppard said as he took a drink.

"Drive just right, I can get up over a hundred miles an hour for a few seconds or so before I have to slow down. It's a lot of fun." Ford said with a smile. "No laws or police around to stop me much less any object or people to look out for."

"I was wondering what those black marks were on the different piers." Rodney said.

"You can go from any of the piers to anywhere else in the city by driving. I made a road map in case the need ever arises to have to drive to some point on the city." Ford said.

"You just like the thrill of driving." Carter said.

"You did it a couple of times too." Ford said with a knowing look. "And on your motorcycle."

"True." she said smiling. "I can't deny it is a lot of fun. Helps relieve stress."

"Why do you have those cars? Not that they are bad cars. They are great cars actually considering how old and the value they are worth, but having a daughter, wouldn't you want to drive something more safer, like a minivan or whatever…" Rodney said trailing off. "My sister got one for that reason."

"Safety, we got down. Both our cars are capable of surviving being hit by a train. The occupants, not going to test that. They are not as big as minivans, so more speed and easier to park. I've never been interested in minivans, suburbans or vehicles with a lot of seating. Before I met Ford, I drove a old classic two seater Volvo that my brother gave back a couple years ago and we put into storage in the T.A.R.D.I.S. If anything big was needing to be moved around or taken someplace, we rented U-hauls or whatever." Carter said.

"Besides, our cars look better than any van or truck or other vehicle out there. I was never into trucks and Sam wasn't into bigger vehicles so we stay with what we got." Ford said.

"What about Sally though? She still is in that baby seat, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Both of our cars have enough room for her to sit in the back in one without any problems. If either car is hit with anything other than a high explosive, other than being tossed around, be that rolled, ran over or flipped, the seats and seat belts are designed to maximize passenger safety. I've tested them myself. Worse case, whip lash or hitting your head on the window if the airbags don't deploy first." Ford said.

"Besides, if Sally is in either vehicle, we do everything to avoid speeding and to keep from having an accident." Carter said.

"How many other people have had their cars worked on as well?" Rodney asked.

"Daniel's, Rally because she insisted, but only with the MBS system to keep it protected. Jacks to a point and some things on Teal'cs Durango. Mitchell didn't want me to mess with his Mustang so…" Ford said taking a couple bites of cake.

"I know we're still getting used to each other since you two are the new commanders here, but is there any embarrassing stories you could tell us?" Sheppard asked. "Something you'd be willing to tell us."

"I got one. And I only remember this because we were watching Star Trek the other day." Carter said as Ford, first rolled his eyes seeing it was him she was talking about, then groaned as he realized what memory and promptly laughed for a moment the next.

"You're laughing at a embarrassing moment about yourself?" Keller asked confused.

"It was only embarrassing because I pissed my pants, but I laughed so hard I almost passed out as well. Which to this day, I still enjoyed it even though I had to go back to the SGC to change clothes." Ford said with a chuckle.

"General O'Neill was still a Colonel back then and I was still a Major." Carter said. "And during a mission to check out some people Daniel wanted to talk to, the said people realized quickly that Jack…"

"Jack?" Teyla asked a bit confused.

"Jack is General O'Neill's first name." Ford said.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Teyla said.

"For the sake of the story, I'll just keep it Jack since I've started calling him that more often than not." Carter said. "So anyway, they realized Jack was the leader over our group and spoke to him more than the rest of us. So, when we first entered the town, the few of them that came to greet us, introduced themselves, and then Jack did the same for us. When Daniel began talking to them, telling them what we were there for, that was when they knew Jack was our leader and they bowed to him as they did this."

She put her ring fingers to her thumbs and turned her left hand over putting her hands together with the two circles that both hands made next to each other with the left hand first.

"While they did this, they said, May peace and long life be blessed upon you and your families." Carter said as Ford cracked up.

"That's not funny enough to make me loose bladder control." Rodney said with a frown.

"It's how Jack responded." Carter said as she did what Jack did, confusing Ronan and Teyla slightly even though they had seen the gesture before as Carter lifted her hand, split her fingers between her ring and middle only, best known as the Vulcan sign in Star Trek. "Ford was barely keeping from laughing at this point, and even I was biting my lip. Teal'c didn't get it at all until we explained it later, and Daniel, well, he was….I'm not sure what he was doing actually."

"What did he say?" Teyla asked as Rodney and Sheppard were snickering as like Ford was.

"Oh, sorry." Carter said lifting her hand again. "Live long and prosper."

Teyla and Ronan was confused, though happy to see their friends laughing. Ford fell out of his chair as did Rodney, but at least no one wet their pants.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Teyla said.

"It's from that Star, whatever show Rodney likes, right?" Ronan said as Sheppard nodded before turning to Carter.

"He didn't really did he?" Sheppard asked between breaths as he was laughing as well.

"Oh yeah." Carter said as she wiped her eyes. "I broke my lip open from biting to hard to keep from laughing when they returned the gesture. Ford had totally lost it by then and the people where happy thinking that their welcome made those us laughing a good thing. I took him back to the SGC, both of us laughing so hard it took near twenty minutes to get back when it should have only been ten. We kept falling down on the way there and could barely get each other off the ground."

"I'm just lucky I had my coat, that heavy one, on at the time to have something to cover myself. We were all wearing green BDU's that day, so there was no way to hide that." Ford said as he was wiping his eyes with a hanky.

"My sides were aching for hours." Carter said. "Ford stayed back at the base while I went back. Things worked out well with the people and, other teams went to deal with trade and such."

"How much trouble did you get in?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't recall." Ford said. "I know we got back. I got to the infirmary and I passed out from lack of oxygen. I did have Hercules with me then and he thought it was funny as hell too, so it just made things worse for the two of us."

"Hammond wasn't thrilled and they did try to get Ford to gain some control, but it never really did work." Carter said. "Jack tended to do it a lot after that to see if he could get Ford to not laugh, but usually ended up making him do the opposite."

"I think Jack looked at me like a brother he wished he had. Daniel is nice and a great guy, but doesn't understand certain aspects of Jack like I do." Ford said. "Such as the art of fishing."

"You were a heavy coffee drinker back then. That must have been really embarrassing." Sheppard said.

"I make trips to the bathroom before I go off world, and always have. Quite a few other people do that there, such as Jack." Ford said.

"I was late once to, but I wasn't suppose to be going off world that day, so a couple of us guys watched some games and had a few beers." Sheppard said.

Three hours later of chit chatting, and the cake totally gone, plus milk, everyone was officially tired enough to go to bed with hopefully peaceful dreams. All but Ford however, who finished up some work for Sam for the day that she didn't get to, before he was finally able to get a good five hours in beside her before the sun would be waking them up.


	114. Chapter 114

CHAPTER 114

EPISODE……………….TRAVELERS

Sheppard went to a planet, per schedule, to pick up some supplies and drop off others, even though they did get quite a few from the T.A.R.D.I.S. In keeping with some of their allies, they got the fruits and other foods in exchange with whatever they traded anyway. There was a subtle difference between the fresh food and the stuff replicated. Which is one reason why Sheppard went off to get the fruits and such because they were from the Pegasus galaxy and not from Earth. After getting the said items, he dialed the Space Gate and was flying towards it currently.

"This is Sheppard, I'm on approach with the items requested." he said biting into a fruit that was hard like a apple but looked more like a plum.

"Acknowledged You know, since I started here in Atlantis, I have set up…" Rodney said as he snapped his fingers in thought. "Half a dozen research stations? Maybe more. And I don't remember you volunteering for a re-supply mission for any of them. In fact, I'm sure that this is a first."

"I'm a busy man Rodney." Sheppard said.

"That's the burden responsibility gives you when you are in charge of something Rodney." Ford said as Carter was signing off on something. "He didn't actually volunteer, per say. He was bored so I told ordered him to do this."

He was currently in a dark blue suit while she was in the leather SGA outfit because he liked her in that more than the usual SGA BDU's most of the rest of the expedition people wore.

"Oh. I thought it was weird that he went on one of these missions. Normally, one of the other gene therapy guys do it."

"That and once he heard what the mission was, he jumped at the chance to go." Carter said.

"Oh really? Let me guess, it had something to do with Doctor Mackenzie mentioning about the tropical paradise like area they were in that has people with little to no social inhibitions?" Rodney asked.

"I'd bet money on that is why he went." Carter said.

"We checked that area out….a week ago, right?" Ford asked. "Or was it two?"

"Last week, and you left very quickly. Which for once, I was happy to see you leave my side. Vala has wore less revealing clothing." Carter said.

"I….didn't need that image." Ford stated. "Daniel has told me many times of her advances."

"Hope the gate room is clear, I'll be there in another minute." Sheppard said over the line.

"It's clear Colonel." Carter said as she finished signing off something else.

"I got a interesting story about what happened on that planet. You General and Rodney might find it interesting. Ronan too." he said over the line with a humorous tone.

"No offense, but count me out." Ford said as he noticed Carter's eyes narrow as she watched the open gate.

"God, he reminds me of the bad side of Jack sometimes." she muttered.

"What the hell?" came over the line.

"Colonel, what's it happening?" she asked quickly.

"Someone just took a shot at me." Sheppard said as he brought up a screen on the window and did a scan. "I've got a contact, they are closing fast."

"Is it the Wraith?" Rodney asked.

"I don't think so…" he said as the Jumper shook from another impact.

"Transmit your coordinates right now!" Ford said quickly.

"Colonel get back here as quickly as possible." Carter said.

"I'm trying. Whatever they hit me with, just shorted out my systems. I've lost weapons."

"He sent the coordinates." Ford stated.

Two more hits stuck the ship and then everything went dark.

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

"Colonel, respond." Carter ordered. "John?"

"We've lost contact ma'am." Chuck said as the gate shortly after shut down.

He looked out the window as he called out for Rodney, either Carter or anyone else at Atlantis that might hear him, but only got silence. He didn't see it, but there was a very large ship above the Jumper, which he saw seconds later as it dropped down over him, bringing him into a hanger bay before he could do anything. Shortly after it was brought inside, it jumped into hyperspace. As the hyperspace window disappeared, a spinning blue box showed up.

"Atlantis, is the General. There is no Jumper and no debris of any kind. I've got a fading hyperdrive signal. Someone must have just came by and picked him up, Jumper and all."

"No debris anywhere?" Rodney asked.

"They must have used some attack that only knocked out the Jumpers systems. There is no sign of any parts of a Jumper on my sensors. I'm going to go after the hyperdrive signal, unless you want me to come back?"

"No, you go ahead and bring him back. Find out who took him and why as well. If there is any problems here, I'll call you." Carter said. "And bring back the Jumper if you can as well. We still have yet to figure out how to build one of our own even with the replicator systems."

"Understood. I'm alone, so K-9 is there if you need his help."

"Good luck. And don't go to another universe." she said signing off.

"I promise to try and avoid that."

A few buttons pushes later, the ship took off quickly, spinning through space after the hyperdrive signal.

With several unknown weapons and a few known weapons pointed at him, he got out of the Jumper and walked in front of two guys who kept weapons on him as they traveled through the ship corridors. It was sort of like a submarine inside because it was rather cramped and most doors had a wheel on them. There was wires, cables, pipes and other machinery parts on the ceiling and walls. And some of the floors had grate coverings on them. Having no weapons on him and too many people around with weapons, plus no idea where he was, he thought it best not to try anything even if he saw an opportunity to fight back. Plus, having ones hands tied behind their back did make trying to escape and or fight back very difficult to begin with.

"Hmm, nice ship. A little bit of a fixer upper, but I can see potential." he said glancing around.

Another man in front of him opened a bulkhead door and he was escorted into the room that seemed more like a cell than an actual living space. Other than a dim light above a grate in the ceiling, there was a basic cot against the wall with a pillow and blanket.

"I'm not talking about anything drastic you know. Maybe a better paint job, some throw pillows. Nice big plasma screen TV perhaps with all the sports channels."

He grunted in pain as both guys grabbed his so he couldn't move and then felt something jab him in the arm. He didn't see what it was, but it pulled a small vial of blood out of him. Once it was filled, he was pushed away towards the bed as one guard left. Seeing as he didn't feel anything different going on in his body, he figured blood was taken instead of something being injected.

"Look, I don't suppose you want to tell me what is going on here?"

"Here's how we are going to do things." the other guard said as the door behind him closed. "I'm going to ask some questions and you are going to answer them. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Sure." he said with a shrug.

"Who are you? Where are you from? And where did you get your ship?"

"Now there is a strange coincidence. I was going to ask you the same exact questions."

A sharp punch to his gut brought him to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him.

"The difference here is, I'm not the one who's hands are tied behind his back. Now, who are you, where are you from and where did you get your ship?"

"What do we know?" Ronan asked as he and Teyla were inside Carter's office and were told what had happened.

"Very little other than it wasn't the Wraith or Replicators that took him and the Jumper." Rodney said. "We sent another Jumper to investigate the area while the General is off trying to locate Sheppard at the moment. If it wasn't for already knowing the energy signature of the T.A.R.D.I.S., which thankfully, is very hard to detect or even look for, we might have mistaken it for something else. The point is, we picked up a different hyperdrive energy signature left by the ship that took Sheppard. We can say for certain, other than because Sheppard said it wasn't the Wraith, it is not a Wraith signature. Nor is it a Replicator signature."

"What makes you sure that it isn't them?" Teyla asked.

"For one thing, Ford would have been attacked shortly after he arrived since I doubt the Replicators would have just taken Sheppard and left without trying to get to here first. They could have easily hacked the Jumper and got through the gate quickly since it was open at the time." Carter said as Teyla nodded in understanding.

"This energy signature is unique. I've never seen anything like it and it doesn't match up with Ancient tech either." Rodney said.

"We know very few races in this galaxy that have hyperdrive technology." Teyla said.

"That's what makes this a even bigger mystery. I told Ford to find out who these people are, why they took Sheppard and what is going on. Hopefully they can become allies instead of another enemy." Carter said as she sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, we are lacking in ships ourselves."

Sheppard was on his knees, getting punched in the face yet again for not speaking the right answers. He had a cut above his eyebrow and a split lip, plus a possible black eye going to form later.

"I can do this all day." the guard said as John spit blood from his mouth.

"Oh, I think your knuckles are going to be sore sooner than that." he muttered.

The guy was about to swing again when the door opened. A long reddish orange, curly haired women with a leather outfit, plus another guard came in. The other guard stood by the door as she walked up before John. The leather top covered everything but her arms, except for just under her shoulders that kept the top up, and just above her breast.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Only his name. Reed Richards." the guard said.

"His name is Sheppard. We intercepted part of his last radio transmission." she said.

"I didn't get your name." Sheppard said.

"You can call me Larrin." she said as she pushed her finger under his chin. "You really should cooperate. It would be a shame to cause to much damage."

"I agree." he said as she was walking away. "Maybe if you tell me who you guys are and what you guys want, we might be able to work out some kind of deal."

"Well, don't get my hopes up and then disappoint me." she said with a unhappy shrug. "Tell him what happened to the last man that disappointed me."

"We never found his body." the guard that had been hitting him said.

"We assumed he was thrown out into space." the other guard said.

"I get it."

"Good, bring him along." she said.

He was hauled to his feet and dragged along to another room, after being cleaned up first. The room he was then brought to had a big table, made of wood and square in shape, with wooden chairs around it as well. The room was tunnel like in shape with lots of wires and other parts hanging or showing. Yellow curved lights built into the walls, plus a line of blue lights under the floor against the walls lit up the room. She sat at one end as he was sat at the other end and had a plate of food put before him by one of the guards. He gave it a glance, noticing it was on a metal tray.

"Another form of torture?" he asked looking at the food that made some of the movies he saw prisoners in jail eat look better.

"When you spend as much time in space as we have, you don't get a lot of fresh food." she stated.

"How much time, are we talking about?" he asked as he picked up something that looked like black Jello, but didn't fall apart as he picked it up and then set it back down. "This is a conversation right? A two way street?"

"This, is our home." she said waving one hand around.

"This ship?"

"And other's like it."

"Sounds like a few friends I know that do the same thing." he muttered as he glanced at the disarray of wires and such. "But there…ship is in much better condition."

"Is this ship you speak of where you came from?"

"No. I just work with the people of that ship. Couldn't fly it if my life depended on it either. Some sort of bio-whatever that only responds to them." he said with a small smile. "So, why do you live on a ship?"

"We're travelers."

"So you live in space all the time?" he asked politely.

"We land on planets that we need to, for supplies, trade." she said shrugging. "The rest of the time, we keep moving."

"Always staying one step ahead of the Wraith?" he asked as he looked at what seemed like a graham cracker.

"That may have been how it started. But now, it is just who we are."

"Well…" he said setting the food down. "No offense, Larrin, but it doesn't sound like much of a life."

"Being a herd animal isn't much of a life." she said getting up and walking over to the wall that had a couple of cups and a metal jug. "Besides, all the food has the required nutrients we need."

"Well, as tempting as that sounds. My jaw is a little sore right now." he said as she poured water into a cup.

"Things like that are necessary from time to time. Although it is not the most efficient way of getting information, but it helps people understand, their situation." she said setting the cup down and then sitting on the table top.

"That situation being completely are your mercy." he stated.

"Exactly. Anyway, I know more about you than you think."

"Oh really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes." she said sitting in the chair. "For instance, I know you carry the gene required to operate Lantian technology."

"For the record, it's Alteran." he said without thinking. "But I ain't one of them. I just know some…"

"People who are Lantian or Alteran. Yeah. Look Sheppard, I know you have your secrets, but there is things I need to know. If you stay on my good side, you will be able to keep some of them. But if you continue to play ignorant with me, I really will jettison your ass into outer space and consider the little ship you have a small trophy for your troubles."

"Okay." he said nodding. "What is it you want, if I am even able to help?"

"For awhile now, we have been hearing about a new group of humans who possess the gene needed to operate…Alteran technology, and have been using it to fight the Wraith. We have set up dozens of spy satellites, around different worlds with Space Gates, in hopes of an encounter. Eventually, we got lucky." she said with a smile.

"So, instead of trying to get a meeting with our people, you attack me and disable my ship, and then have your friend try to beat the hell out of me."

"You were about to enter the gate and I couldn't let that happen. The damage to your ship is minimal at best anyway. You see, anyone capable of operating Alteran technology is very important to us."

"So, that is why you took a sample of my blood." he said taking a drink.

"We are working on a control interface adapter that requires a small amount of necessary genetic material. We needed your blood to test it."

"I'm going to guess it didn't go so well." he said as he moved the plate away and placed both arms on the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't have a use for me anymore."

"On the contrary, there is all kinds of useful things you can do for me."

"Commander, we are approaching the coordinates." a voice said through a com.

"Understood." she said standing. "Take us out of hyperspace. And, of course, you are right. The interface isn't totally operational yet. Come with me."

He only glanced away from her when the guard moved forward. Getting up with a sigh, he followed instead of being dragged.

"Nevik, my chief science officer, says we have a much better chance with the interface if we reverse engineer Alteran technology that has already been initialized." she said as she opened the door to the ships hanger.

"Reverse engineering huh? I don't really understand the concept of that…" he said as the door opened fully to show the Jumper. "I see, you want to use my ship."

"Not exactly." she said nodding.

The guard shoved him into the room and then the door was closed behind him.

"Hey!" he said stumbling in and barely keeping himself from going face first into the metal floor.

"Activate the force shield." she said.

He glanced around and even noticed no one was inside the room or inside the ship. When the floor beneath him suddenly glowed for a moment, he felt trouble was coming quickly.

"Sheppard, can you hear me?" she said over a com.

"Would you mind telling me what you are doing?" he asked as he realized he was standing on a energy shield.

"Offering you a deal." she said. "Open the hanger bay doors."

He heard everything as the floor beneath him split to the recesses of outer space. Only because of the shield did he and the Jumper not go flying out by explosive decompression.

"This is just, not, right!" he said barely moving.

"Don't worry, you're safe as long as the shield doesn't malfunction. And that almost never happens."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quickly.

"You wanted to know what this is all about. Look beneath you."

He looked down, still feeling extremely afraid of being sucked out the instant the shield failed, plus the feeling of seeing nothing but stars below one's self was creepy anyway. The view changed as a ship came into view as the one he was in parked above the other.

"I'm assuming you recognize the technology? It is an Alteran battleship. It has been dormant for thousands of years and you are going to help me get it operational again."

Ford saw his sensors show that the signal stopped and he quickly stopped as well. Activating the screen, he saw the ship he was following and a familiar ship below it.

"Well, well, well. I can see why they took Sheppard. Or a best guess anyway." he said twirling his cane a moment before picking up the phone. "Hey Sam, I caught up with the ship. Sheppard's signal shows he is still with whoever captured him. I'm sending images to you that should arrive shortly. Like me, you shouldn't recognize the ship above, which he is on. But the other should point itself out."

"Why haven't you dropped in and picked him up like I said?" she said from the other line. "Oh. I think I know why they took our Colonel."

She and the rest of Sheppard's team were in her office and looking at a laptop that had a connection with the T.A.R.D.I.S. while she was on the T.A.R.D.I.S. cell phone, with speaker on.

"I thought the same thing. As far as I can tell, the Atlantian ship is pretty intact. A few bad areas and some other not fully functioning systems. I guess whoever these people are, which read as humans, want him to help get the ship running right. I'll pop in and see what I can do and then get back to you. We can at least say we know he wasn't captured to be killed or anything. His vital readings indicate he seems to be just fine." Ford said as he looked over the scans. "However, it looks sort of like he might also be panicking as well from these readings."

"Any reason why?" she asked concerned.

"What I get from his position, is he is in the hanger of the ship above. And I think the hanger door is open with a shield on."

"That sounds rather scary. He must be looking at the ship below him then." Carter said.

"Probably. Looks like the hanger door is closing now. I'll get back to you soon."

"Alright. We'll be waiting to hear from you." she said hanging up.

"Has it occurred to you people, that there might be a good reason why they abandoned this ship in the first place." Sheppard stated as they walked through the hallways after going over in the Jumper, by gunpoint.

"We know the reason." she said as two men followed from behind them. "We were able to access the ships logs."

"They were attacked by the Wraith. They lost communications and the shields were failing. The engines were damaged but they managed to escaped into hyperspace." Nevik said. "Then they realized their main drive was giving off deadly radiation. So they abandoned ship."

"They intended to return and effect repairs, but they never got the chance." she said. "It has been drifting in a two hundred year orbit of a dwarf star ever since."

"I see, it's never been fixed then?"

"No." she said as they stopped in a hallway that had a view of outer space from slanted windows behind him.

"I hate to state the obvious, but one of the reasons I agreed to help you was so that you wouldn't kill me. If I am going to die of radiation anyway…"

"We've set up shield emitters to protect certain areas of the ship and, we've all got radiation detectors." she said as she held up her left arm that had some small black object that blinked. "Take him to the bridge. Start with sublight propulsion. I'll check the emitters."

She took off one direction as the other two took off with him another direction.

"Hey, I don't have one of those…" he was saying when he was cut off from being pushed along by the guy that had hit him before.

A couple minutes later they arrived and entered the bridge.

"Here." Nevik said as he picked up some device that was linked into a console near the command chair after they entered.

"You know, this ship is ten thousand years old." Sheppard said, and then after getting a look. "I'm just saying for the record, if it doesn't work, it is not my fault."

Nevik looked at the device again as John sat in the chair. He placed his hand on the right side interface of the chair and the ship lit up quickly.

"Amazing, I've been trying for two months now to get this systems up. I need to calibrate the interface for neural input. Why don't you start moving the ship forward." Nevik said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"That is why we are here." Nevik stated. "You fly the ship, so I can record the input and replicate it here."

"Damn, these engines are really damaged." Ford said as he stepped out into the area where the leak and other damages to the engines were. "And the radiation is beyond lethal. Going to have to burn my clothes or space them after this. Being a Time Lord is so much fun. Radiation like this has little effect on me. Unfortunately, it doesn't like my Sonic Screwdriver."

He put the damaged device back into his pocket and then glanced around for some tools in hopes of making some repairs. Before he landed inside the damaged section, he noticed shields in various areas of the ship and only four people onboard. It didn't take much to link into the ships communications, which, though damaged, worked well enough for him to hear them talking, plus being able to link with theirs as well made it easy to hear them talk. Seeing as they needed Sheppard alive to help with the ship, he figured he'd do some work to it and then talk to whoever the people were in hopes of an alliance. Obviously, Sheppard was helping somewhat willingly so they weren't really enemies, but more like humans in need of serious help. Which meant they needed Sheppard enough not to kill him.

"Just fly the damned ship." the other guy said as he pulled a gun that was just like Ronan's and pointed it at his chest.

"Okay. I was just going to say, instead of saying, move the ship forward, you should have said, initialize the ships inertial dampeners first."

"Wait!" Nevik yelled.

He placed his hand over the panel and the ship moved forward as fast as it could, without going into hyperspace. Being in the chair, he felt G forces, but stayed put, unlike the other two who were thrown back into the wall. Larrin was walking through the corridors when she was tossed into the wall as well. Ford was getting some work done when he was tossed across the room and into exposed wires that gave him a good charge. Getting up slowly from the floor, while smoking, he shook the effect off and muttered a few unintelligible words before going back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. at a crawl.

John quickly got up, leaving the ship moving, as he ran over and grabbed the gun off the floor.

"Hmm I thought this looked familiar. I have a friend who has a gun just like that. I always wondered where he got it." Sheppard said as he worked on a console.

"I'm going to kill you." the guard said as he started to get up.

He shot the guy then Nevik, stunning them, before going to other consoles on the bridge. Larrin slowly got to her feet, holding a bruised arm.

"Silas, what happened?"

Sheppard walked back over to the stunned guard and picked up the small radio system on the guys arm.

"Nevik, what is going on up there?"

"I'm sorry, but your friends are unavailable right now." he said into the device as he sat back in the command chair.

"Sheppard, what are you doing?"

"You said fly the ship, so I am flying the ship." he stated with sarcasm.

She watched out the window as the stars changed to white and blue lines as the ship entered hyperspace.

"We had a deal Sheppard. I was prepared to let you go in exchange for your help." she said as she quickly took off walking.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust people who kidnap me, torture me and then threaten to throw me into space." he said as he looked at a holographic screen in front of him.

"Sheppard, I want you to drop this ship out of hyperspace." she demanded.

"I don't think so."

"Listen to me then. I have shut off the shield emitters for your area. Right now, the bridge is being flooded with radiation." she said as she kept walking.

He thought about it and even glanced around, but nothing seemed different and he felt okay. Looking at the unconscious guys still by the door.

"You're bluffing. You'd never sacrifice your own people."

He heard a noise behind him and looked at the still unconscious guys, tied up back to back, and the radiation detectors that were blinking a lot.

"Look, if you don't turn over control of this ship, I will have no choice." she stated.

He dropped the ship out of hyperspace reluctantly and then let the men go, not noticing that their detectors had quit beeping and blinking a lot. Holding him until she arrived, he was taken down to a holding cell on the ship and left there for a bit. It had alternating squares for bars and a energy shield for the door. He wasn't surprised when she came back with her arms crossed.

"You surprise me Sheppard."

"That's good. At least I didn't disappoint you instead." he said with a smile and relief that was both true and mocking.

"Oh, no. I knew you'd make a move at some point. You just did it sooner than I thought. And seriously, I didn't expect it to be…."

"Clever? Creative?" he asked with pride.

"Reckless! You could have killed all of us including yourself!" she practically shouted as she walked over to look at him through the energy shield.

"I once pulled 11 G'S in a F-16 without passing out, so I figured I'd give it a shot." he said with pride as he stood before her.

"Well, I underestimated you."

"I feel the same way. You got the tough as nails down to pat, but exposing your own people to lethal radiation…." he said shaking his head. "It takes a special kind of lady to do that doesn't it?"

"Larrin?"

She walked over to the doorway as Nevik shook his head. Sheppard sat down on the old bed and heard every word they said, mostly because it was so quiet and there was no humming from engines or other systems going. The shield was rather quiet too so that made it easy to eavesdrop anyway.

"It's no good. He shut down propulsion and navigation before he shut down the bridge. And for some unknown reason, the engines aren't leaking the radiation anymore, nor have I yet to find out how or why either. I can say he couldn't have done it from the bridge."

"Well, at least one problem is out of the way even if we don't know why. Perhaps a self repair system started up when he activated the ship." she said.

"It is possible, but I don't think the ship has that sort of capability. I'll try to check though. But at the moment, we are totally stranded and sitting targets for the Wraith if they find us."

"Did you get enough data for the control interface?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I still need to check that as well."

"If you can't get that going, we are going to be stranded and eventually die from starvation or being culled."

"What about him?"

"Like hell! He is not going anywhere near that bridge. He can't be trusted!"

"If we don't get the systems back online, he'll die out here like the rest of us!"

"That's the problem!" she stated forcefully. "Does he look like a man who thinks he is going to die?"

"No." he said after a moment.

"Go check the subspaces communications array."

"The Ancients lost communications during the battle, they have yet to be repaired."

"Check it anyway. Maybe they work now that the engines have mysterious stopped radiating the ship."

"Very well." he said walking off.

Sheppard's team was in her office yet again with K-9 and one of Rodney's laptops. He had various laptops hooked up to various programs he had been checking on since arriving on Atlantis and one of them started working suddenly, so he brought it to her office and K-9 instantly figured it out at the same time as Rodney did.

"Basically, the Ancients created a program that checked subspace for any sort of patterns, sort of like our SETI program back on Earth, that listens in for alien transmissions." Rodney said to the other two while Carter nodded in understanding. "I was working on a different project when this laptop activated one of the programs I had been investigating."

"Data suggest that Colonel Sheppard sent a S.O.S. Morse code signal through a damaged transmitter system on the Ancient ship the Master and he is on Mistress." K-9 stated.

"I'm guessing that Ford probably hasn't got into contact with him yet if he sent this to us." Rodney said.

"Possible. Last I heard from him, he said he was checking out the damaged engines. Since the three other people on the ship with Sheppard don't have the gene to operate Ancient technology, he felt the Colonel was going to be okay since only he could operate it for them. Why he didn't leave the engines alone and go get John, the Jumper and find out what I told him, he didn't say. He hung up shortly after saying he'd call back as soon as he could."

"I hope everything is okay." Teyla said worried.

"So do I." Carter said. "I'll let you know when I know something new."

He was pacing around the cell when she came back several minutes later and turned the shield off.

"What's happening?" he asked casually with his hands in his pockets.

He didn't see her right hook and barely managed to keep himself from dropping to the ground.

"Ow!" he said standing back up slowly. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you realize what you have done?!"

"Besides the fact the engines aren't lethal anymore, and for the record, I do not know how or why that is, I don't know what you mean."

She punched him dead in the nose seconds later. It didn't break it, but it hurt enough he had to grab it as tears came to his eyes.

"Stop that!"

"I'll stop when you stop lying! You tapped into the damaged communications array and sent a signal, didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did."

The right hook this time did put him on the floor.

"Hey! You said you'd stop if I told the truth!" he said getting up slowly.

"You're right." she said pulling the gun from her hip. "I'm better off shooting you."

"Alright…" he said as the weapon powered up as he held both hands away from his body. "Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Broadcasting the location of our ship worked! But guess what, a ship is approaching and I don't think it is the one you were hoping for!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the Wraith!"

"Great…" he muttered.

The Wraith ship dropped out of hyperspace quickly and stopped just above their ship.

Ford was back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and had went through a decontamination process, just in case, and then got dressed in his silver suit. He was finishing with the cuff links when he came in and found a S.O.S. message that came from the ship.

"Interesting. John managed to send a signal for help. I guess I should go tell him I am here." he said grabbing his cane and heading for the door. "Oh, better drop in somewhere else first in case someone comes to check this area of the ship."

The ship shook as it took a impact and the two guys on the bridge were showered with sparks.

"The Wraith ship is firing on us!" Nevik shouted over the com.

"Do you have the shields up?!"

"Affirmative! But they are only at twenty percent!" Nevik said as the ship shook from another impact. "They won't be able to withstand this for very long."

"If you want to get out of this alive, you are going to need my help." Sheppard said as he stood. "I realize that you and I don't exactly trust each other, but, that is not going to make much difference if the Wraith blow the ship up, isn't it?"

"What have you got in mind?" she asked with some fear as she lowered the gun.

"For starters, you can shoot back!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Right. This way!"

A few twist and turns later, she pointed down a corridor.

"The weapons control platform is down that corridor. I am heading back to the bridge."

He nodded as she took off running. The room lit up as he entered and sat down in the chair. It leaned back as it powered up, but the room shook and sparked as the ship took a heavy hit. The chair went back up and shut down from the damage as smoke arose around him.

"Dammit!" he said getting up and going behind the chair to pull a panel off that had crystals and crystal components that weren't lit up. "Piece of cake."

Another hit shook the ship as more sparks burst around the two.

"The shields are down."

"Can't you reroute more power?!"

"There is nothing I can do." Nevik said as they turned to look out the window at the Wraith.

Another blast came from the Wraith and was headed right for the bridge. The two turned as they heard a strange sound and then saw a blue box appear near the center by the command chair. Just as the energy blast started to impact, it was partially blocked and deflected. The glass windows blew inward and several consoles blew up, knocking them backwards against the walls and consoles were they landed on the floor injured and unconscious, but alive. Sheppard and her felt the impact, but didn't know the extent of the damage.

"Dammit! I was a couple seconds off! This is going to take a long time to repair." Ford said shaking his head and then looked up to see a few holes in the ceiling. "A real long time."

The Wraith ship began firing again, but failed to get through the shields he placed around the ship.

"Silas, Nevik, what happened?" she asked over the com as she tried the bridge door, which didn't open. "Do you read me?!"

Ford heard her, but didn't say anything as he checked the two men out. Seeing as they were still alive and going to be okay for the moment, he got up as he heard her running from the bridge door.

Sheppard, surprising himself with the fact he actually listened to Rodney enough to remember what to do, got the chair working again. Once it powered back up, he sat down quickly and activated the weapon system. A good dozen or so drones raced out and blew the ship and few darts that circled around. Once he noticed the enemy was gone, he powered down the weapons and sat back up.

"Larrin, it's Sheppard."

"I didn't give you a communicator." she stated.

"I've activated the internal communication systems and am speaking to you through an intercom. What happened?"

"I don't know. I can't access the bridge and my people aren't responding."

"Sorry. The Wraith ship has been destroyed however."

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to you." she demanded.

It was no surprise when she entered the room to find the chair powered down and him no where to be seen.

Ford, having not been on one of these ships in ages, had no idea where he was going and lost her when he was trying to follow her discreetly. It took prying the door open by hand to get out, but he managed and was listening for her footsteps, but apparently, took a wrong turn somewhere. Since he didn't bring the life signs detector he left in the T.A.R.D.I.S., by accident, he didn't have any way to locate anyone and he really didn't want to give away his position. He also felt it was stupid of him to have left the gun he got from the unconscious guy behind inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., even though it was damaged. Currently, he was completely weaponless and didn't even have his cane with him and was kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Hey Sheppard, you hear me?" he asked into a mike he found on the wall.

Getting no response, he tried yet again and then gave up to look around more.

Sheppard had went to the auxiliary control room of the ship and started activating the different systems around him. He found her life sign inside the chair room and closed the door quickly before she could leave. He also found another and closed down all the doors nearby, leaving the person inside a corridor system. Plus he found the bridge was severally damaged and according to the sensors, had been open to space for a few moments. At the moment, there was a shield surrounding the ship and he figured it was the ship generating it because he didn't look any closer. He didn't find any life signs on the bridge so he was sure that one of the two died when it was hit, leaving the other guy that he blocked off moments ago alone. He only hoped it was the Silas guy instead of Nevik, because he could possible get free.

"Sheppard?" he heard her ask.

"Sorry about that." he said as he worked on a different console.

"What are you doing?"

"For the moment, not much." he said going to a different console. "The hyperdrive seems to be offline."

"What?! How bad is it?"

"Well, it is not exactly my area of expertise…" he said checking another console system that brought up a holographic screen above it. "But if I am reading this thing right, the drive itself is undamaged. And all radiation levels are back to safe zones. I guess it is probably just a short in the control system."

"The we should be able to solve the problem with a simple bypass. Just let me out and I should be able to fix it."

"I, don't think so." he said moving to another console.

"We are a floating target out here Sheppard!" she shouted angrily.

"Alright, take it easy. I shut the transmitter off. My people should have gotten the message by now." he said. "If it helps any, the shields are still up according to the readings I saw moments ago."

"Well, that helps a lot!" she said sarcastically. "You can't assume that that Wraith ship didn't broadcast our position! Those shields will not hold for long if another ship or more arrives!"

"There is no reason to assume they did either." he said looking at some readings. "They are at war with the Replicators and each other, somewhat. So they might be a bit busy and not come at all."

"Listen to me Sheppard! I have spent my entire life around hyperdrive systems! I know what I am doing so let me out!" she yelled while pacing.

"I never said I didn't believe you. Don't worry, my people will be here."

She looked around the room in anger and then pulled a knife from her side. Pulling a panel off, she started working on several crystals and other glowing parts. It was no surprise when she shocked herself from poking something with the knife blade. John looked up from one console as something beeped at him.

"Larrin, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at a screen that told him some of what was going on in that room. "Look, my people will be here shortly. We'll get the hyperdrive back online then and then drop you off at the nearest gate."

"Not good enough." she said as she kept playing with the inside with the knife.

"What, my word or the deal?"

"How about both?" she said as she caused it to yet again spark.

"You're the one that kidnapped me, remember?"

"Because I need this ship!"

He hit a button and the power supply to the room shut off.

"There, I did you a favor."

"Sheppard, listen to me. Our fleet is old. There was a time when we had the resources to build new ships, but now we don't. When we loose one, it is gone for good. Even with the strict population control, there just isn't enough room for all of us anymore. We've been forced to abandon some of our own people on the ground." she said sadly as he kept going from console to console.

"Well, they are no worse off than the rest of the people in this galaxy."

"Fine, we do this the hard way." she said with anger as she pulled her gun and, at max setting, started to blow the door away.

"Larrin, what are you doing now?" he asked hearing the gun fire over the line.

About a dozen shots later, she stepped through the smoking hole. He saw that she had left and activated a shield nearby that she walked into.

"Sheppard, you are really starting to annoy me!"

"Just sit tight then. My people will be here soon enough."

"Silas, Nevik, come in. Silas, do you read me?"

"Give it up, they are gone."

"You don't know that!"

"Actually, I do. The bridge is exposed to space, or was. The shield is keeping atmosphere in at the moment. I don't read any other life signs." he said lying as he noticed the other life sign had moved from the location and was near the front of the ship. He quickly activated the force fields and lock downs in that area, figuring it was the Nevik guy that was still alive, but wasn't responding for some reason. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and went another direction.

"Larrin, where are you going?" he asked as he saw her move on the screen. "I can track you anywhere on this ship."

He looked at the other screen seeing the other life sign moving out of the confined area and then back at her screen to see another life sign coming from down a corridor toward her on the right.

"Larrin, stop. I'm picking up another life sign directly in front of you."

She ran towards the door as he kept talking.

"It's impossible! There is no way they got out of that section alive!"

She opened the door and was shocked to see a Wraith before her. She started to back up and went to pull her gun when it was knocked from her hand. When the Wraith went to put his hand on her to drain her life, she pulled the knife from behind her back and stuck it into his hand as he rushed forward with it. He growled in pain and pulled the blade out as she tried to punch him. They quickly started to exchange blows, but he had the upper hand as he grabbed her foot and tossed her aside into the wall. As she backed up against it, the Wraith pulled a hand stunner out. Before he could aim, three blast from her gun struck the guy in the back.

"Are you alright?" Sheppard asked as he walked up with the weapon still aimed.

"Just fine." she said standing quickly. "He caught me off guard, that's all."

"They must have boarded us with a few darts when they were attacking or before their ship was destroyed. We left the hanger bay pressurized and they flew right in."

"They?"

"Yeah, there is four more. But we can track them with this." he said as he looked at a life signs detector.

"Where did you get that?"

"Auxiliary control room. You got to know where to look. Come on."

She followed and then stopped and went back for the pistol stunner. The Wraith grabbed her foot as she was reaching for the dropped gun. Sheppard quickly came around the corner and fired three more shots. Giving the dead Wraith a swift kick to the head, she glared at him as he walked up.

"Tenacious little bastards, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Don't suppose you have any more of these?" he asked as he pulled the power cell out of the gun.

"I'm afraid not." she said as she turned the stunner over to see a blast in it from her gun earlier. "And this isn't going to do us much good either."

He went to give it to her and then gave it a few twirls before putting it behind his back. She sighed and followed after him while shaking her head. Several corridors later, he held up a hand.

"Wait, we got one coming this way. No, looks like two. Damn."

"Which ways?"

"To our right and left." he said glancing around.

He stepped back a few steps and waved his hand over a control. The door opened to a room that had a few storage crates in the small section.

"Okay, what now?" she asked as he was looking at the device.

The Wraith was walking down the hallway, with stunner in hand. He sniffed the air and noticed a scent of live prey. Sheppard ran his hand over a section of the wall and it opened what could be a locker or hidden compartment.

"Wait, no Sheppard…" she began when he grabbed her by the jacket and quickly pulled her into the small compartment with him. Once the door closed, leaving them more than within kissing distance. "Oh brilliant plan.."

He put his hand over her mouth, which she bit. As he cried out in pain, she quickly put her hand over his mouth and there, their hands stayed as they heard movement nearby. Being as quiet as possible, they heard the door to the room open and the Wraith enter. When they heard the footsteps start leaving the room, they began to relax. That changed as they heard a stunner fire a few times. Then they heard the Wraith growl loudly and then heard the exchange of what sounded like punches and kicks. The sound of the crates being knocked around and banging against the door made them jump, but they stayed still and quiet in hopes they weren't heard jumping. More banging happened followed by a squish like noise, then total quiet. They slowly removed their hands from each others mouths and breathed, only to jump as they heard footsteps and the sound of the crates being moved again roughly. Both figured the other Wraith came along and there was a fight, which didn't surprise John. When the footsteps stopped outside the door, they both tensed and waited. They didn't even wait to see who it was as the door opened. Both struck out with their fist and connected with someone's face, hearing a cry of pain that wasn't Wraith. While crying out in pain, they fell back onto the floor holding their face as the two quickly trampled over them and out the door. She started to keep running when Sheppard pulled her arm.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out as he was looking back in the room as she tried to break free.

"We didn't just hit a Wraith." he said slowly as he let go and walked in. "I am so sorry General…"

"You could warn a guy." Ford muttered on his knees as he put his nose back in place and shifted to put a rib back together that he was sure was broke by someone with a thick high heel.

"You should have said something instead of just opening that door…" Sheppard said solemnly as he helped Ford to his feet. "Sorry about the suit too."

"I can make more." Ford muttered as he looked at the rips and his blood on it. "Were you the one closing doors and activating all those shields….."

"Yeah." he said solemnly again. "I thought you were someone else. I had no idea you were even here. Anyone else with you?"

"No. Didn't the shield around the ship give you any indication that I was here?" he asked as they left the room.

"Damn, you sure beat the hell out of him." Sheppard said as he noticed the smashed head of the Wraith and a damaged crate nearby with blood and other things on it.

"He was in the way. Who's this?"

"General, this is Larrin, the person who kidnapped me and the Jumper. Larrin, this is the General. My superior officer, friend and rescuer." he said happily.

"Great." she muttered with her arms crossed.

"I told you they'd get the message." Sheppard said smugly.

"Actually, I've been here awhile." Ford said.

"How long is awhile?" Sheppard asked.

"Hour or so. I wasn't keeping track." he said with a shrug.

"Are you the reason why the engines aren't radiating us?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. I fixed them first. Or at least that part that was damaged."

"Now that he's here, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Let's deal with you later and get rid of the other two Wraith first." Sheppard said as he looked at the detector.

"How did you even get here?" she asked suddenly.

"My own ship. I tracked that small ship to this one and got on board before it jumped into hyperspace." he said with a shrug. "There is two more Wraith huh?"

"Yeah. Glad you are here." he said pulling the gun from behind him.

"Nice! Now we know where Ronan got his." he said taking it. "Ronan won't let me look at his. Beyond looking I mean."

"That's out of power. So your guns will come in nice and handy." Sheppard said while patting him on the back. "Once you blow those two others away, we can move onto other things. Like her and this ship."

"I…don't have my guns with me." Ford said, kinda reluctantly.

"What?! Why the hell not?!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"I forgot to bring them with. I had to change clothes after all that radiation and forgot to put things back on myself." he said as he twirled the gun a few times. "Nice balance."

"It's mine." she said making a grab for it.

"It's ours now." Sheppard said as he took it away from Ford. "It may have one or two shots left. Not really sure. Rather she not shoot us with it."

Ford took the gun back and it fired its last shot into the dead Wraith.

"Now it is empty. I'm going to keep this."

"I assume you'll make more then?" Sheppard asked.

"Hell yeah." he said handing it back to Sheppard. "Hang onto it for now. I'd rather not break it in a fight. Where are the other two?"

"In this section." he said pointing at the screen. "They must be having a board meeting."

Ford chuckled lightly and looked at the screen and then at where they were a couple times to get his bearings.

"They are moving. On no." Sheppard said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They are between us and the control room." Sheppard said.

"So?" she asked when it occurred to her. "Tell me you didn't leave the controls on?"

"I was busying saving your ass!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have needed the saving if you hadn't broadcasted our position to the galaxy!" she yelled.

"One left, two rights, straight ahead and another right, then left." Ford muttered as he looked at the small screen and then walked off quickly.

"Had I known he was on the ship, I wouldn't have had to! And had you asked for my help in the first place…." he said stopping to notice they were alone. "Ah crap!"

She followed quickly as they ran to catch up.

"Hey! I know you can hear me!" Ford yelled loudly down the corridor as he ran. "You're going the wrong direction if you are looking for me!"

Sheppard came around the corner and saw Ford running down the corridor and saw the Wraith had turned around.

"General, they are coming your way!"

He stopped near the corner as one came out and fired a stunner at him.

"That doesn't work on me." he said with a sigh as he was shot three more times. "You'll have to fight me personally instead."

"Gladly." the other Wraith said as he walked up next to the other.

Both rushed Ford as the other two walked up and hid behind a section of wall to watch. One hit him in the face as Ford managed to deliver a sharp kick to the other that sent him flying back into the wall harshly. Another blow to his face knocked Ford to the ground and got the feeding hand stuck to his chest quickly.

"Great. He's already…"

"Just watch.." Sheppard said as Ford cried out a moment and then kicked the guy away as the Wraith screamed in pain as his body slowly started to fall apart.

The other one got up and saw what happened to his fellow Wraith as he died very painfully.

"Ah, so you are immune to being feed on. What's more, you are one of the few that have the opposite effect on us." the Wraith said in contempt and anger.

"No." Ford said as they circled each other slowly. "I'm the last Alteran alive from back when Atlantis was at war with you bastards! I was the super solider project to use against your people. Maybe you've heard of me."

Ford was a little surprised when the Wraith jumped into him, slamming them both into the wall. His neck was grabbed with the feeding hand while the other sliced across his chest, ripping the suit and his skin open.

"I shall enjoy tearing you heart out!"

He brought up both feet quickly and shoved the Wraith away into the adjacent wall hard. Before the Wraith could slump to the ground or move, he ran up and slammed his hand into the Wraiths chest.

"How about I rip yours out!"

Blood and other internal juices came out as he yanked the heart out, leaving a trail across the wall, floor and past him as he flung the heart behind him. Once the body slumped to the floor, the two came out from hiding, though she moved a little slowly in amazement.

"Nice job Gen….oh gross!" Sheppard said as he turned away quickly.

He noticed them coming towards him and even John saying something, but when he looked at his hand and then the ripped opened area in the chest, he instantly got sick on the dead Wraith.

"Some super solider." she said mockingly as she crossed her arms. "Even if what you said was true, I will admit I was amazed at what I saw. But that went out the airlock the moment you threw up."

"Yeah, yeah." Ford said wiping his mouth and hand with his coat that he tossed aside afterwards. "Heard that before. That is all of them?"

"According to this." Sheppard said as he waved the device. "Just us now."

"Good. Let's go to the bridge so I can get cleaned up. While we go, you can tell me what the hell is going on." he said looking at the damaged pocket watch that was in his vest.

"I'm not sure I want this ship anymore." she muttered as she followed anyway.

She was very happy to hear that her two friends were still alive, though injured and unconscious. The T.A.R.D.I.S. blew her away as well and Sheppard warned her that even trying to steal the ship would be suicidal because it would defend itself and that stealing from the T.A.R.D.I.S. wouldn't go un-noticed either. After bandaging her two men up while Ford was getting cleaned up, Sheppard called Atlantis to tell them he was fine and that he'd be back soon to explain everything then. Needless to say, Carter was happy to extend to news that Sheppard would be coming home soon. After coming back in a red suit and helping her and her two men out onto the bridge, Sheppard and Ford had a talk inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. alone.

"Okay, we have a proposal for you." Sheppard said as they came out. "And, I think you'll like it a lot."

"The only proposal that will help me involves this ship being ours." she stated.

"Personally, I think it is rather ugly and bad in design. Not to mention, a Wraith target. Last one we had was destroyed by them anyway. So, you get the keep the ship." Ford said. "In exchange, you keep the fact that Atlantis is a secret. Our two peoples be allies and try to exchange information from time to time about the areas out here in space, since you said you have a fleet, which means you have a lot more info on space travel and areas to avoid and best places to go."

"That's it?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, and I keep both those guns." Ford said. "You'll have to get news ones for yourselves."

"Wow, tough choices." she said sarcastically.

"We'll also provide medical supplies, food and some spare parts for helping repair your other ships and, possibly this one. If you can get it running correctly without me." Sheppard said.

"The control interface I created was damaged." Nevik said.

"I fixed it and made it work better. But, it will only work on this ship. Don't go thinking you can try to come to Atlantis and use it to take over. If you find any other ships like this one, you should be able to get it to work on them as well." Ford said while pulling the object from his pocket and handing it to her.

"And next time you need something, just ask." Sheppard said. "We have a few planet we have teams on so, you may come across them. Let's not have more problems in the future."

"Very well." she said shaking his offered hand. "For what it is worth, I am sorry. We are desperate and couldn't risk you saying no to our need for help."

"I contacted your ship and she should arrive within the hour." Ford said. "I didn't detect any Wraith within this solar system, so you should be safe. We're going to go down to the hanger bay, leave the supplies stated and then take our Jumper and go home."

"Thank you General, Colonel. You have no idea how many lives you will be saving."

"It's what we do best." Sheppard said with a smile. "Good bye Larrin. No hard feelings guys."

"Oh god, this is really good." Sheppard said as he was sitting in the mess hall with his team and eating something Ford had cooked that day.

"Really?" Rodney asked.

"The General's cooking? Hell yeah! Besides, after spending a that time with those space nomads, you tend to really appreciate what you have back home." Sheppard said.

"I'm glad to hear that you were able to make an alliance with them." Teyla said.

"I would have went crazy and fought back at every opportunity." Ronan said.

"There was some bad moments and there was some good moments too." Sheppard said.

"You thought she was hot." Rodney stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sheppard said.

"I saw her picture! The General showed all of us what the T.A.R.D.I.S recorded! You liked her! This is so typical! Every time I am captured, it is the Wraith! Just once, I would like it to be the sexy alien." Rodney stated rather loudly, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Teyla and the looks from a few other people nearby.

"She almost killed me several times and had that gun of hers had any energy left, and had she been able to take it from the General's hand, we'd probably still be there in trouble."

"I seriously doubt that." Ronan said.

"You're right. The General would have probably tackled her in an instant. Would have been a nice story to tell about him saving my life that way. The point is, despite all that happened, we ended up with some interesting allies and no one but the Wraith died."

"That is always good news." Teyla stated.

"That is still so unfair…"

"If she ever comes here Rodney, you can have her. I'll introduce you personally. I think she has a thing for scientist anyway. Very strongly told me she grew up around hyperdrives and knew how to fix, build and repair them."

"You're jerking my chain."

"No, seriously. She told me that before she decided to blow a hole in the door with that gun the General kept. By the way, you never have told us how you got hold of that gun you have Ronan. What's the story?"


	115. Chapter 115

CHAPTER 115

EPISODE……………….TABULA RASA page 20

McKay sat in his office, looking around in complete confusion. He wasn't sure where he was, why he was even there and worse yet, he wasn't sure who he was either. Confusion at just about everything and anything conflicted his thoughts as he looked around as his unfamiliar and puzzling surroundings. The left arm of his coat was rolled up and there was writing on his arm, that he was unsure how it got there. There was also a tablet with writing on it in front of him on the table he noticed his left arm was tied to the leg of.

"Hey! Hello, is anyone there?!" Rodney shouted loudly. "Look, I need some help in here! Wherever here is?"

He tried to untied the plastic tie as he kept glancing around and then noticed the tablet in front of him having a yellow sticky pad with the words, press here, near a button. Unsure but somewhat thankful he could read what it said even though it made little sense, he slowly reached out and pressed it, seeing the screen of some spinning SGA thing changed to show him on the screen talking.

"Alright, look. I know you are probably panicking right now, but there is no time for that." Rodney said from the recording. "I'm sure you are wondering who tied you to the desk. Truth is, you did it yourself, I mean me, us. Point is, I did it to ensure that you got this message. It would take too long to give you a full explanation and you wouldn't remember anyway, so you'll just have to trust me. Now, you're going to find a knife taped to the underside of your chair. Find it and cut yourself loose."

He reached under and did find a knife which he quickly cut the tie off as the recording kept going.

"Now, I need you to listen. It is vitally important that you find this woman, or this man."

Two pictures came up, one of Teyla and the other of the General.

"I don't know where they are, but they can help. More the General than her, technically speaking, but he hasn't responded to any com calls, if I even did so, hard to remember, but nor has anyone else recently. Try checking the mess hall for her or the brig possibly. Maybe even in the command center where the General might be. Whatever you do, don't trust anyone else but them. Find either of them fast and do it quickly. If you don't, hundreds of people are going to die. Including you." the recording said as Rodney pointed at him from the screen.

The screen then changed to show the picture of the two side by side and their names just under their heads, which only showed the picture of them from the chest level up. Even more confused than before, and more scared for his life than before since he now was told he was dying, he could only glance around in uncertainty at his situation.

14 HOURS EARLIER……..

McKay walked through the corridors with a small smile as he headed for the botany section of the city. He nodded to a couple people that passed by as he entered the room and headed for a particular lady that was looking over a plant on a table.

"Katie?"

"Hey, Rodney!" Katie said walking up to him as he entered.

"I heard you were back and I hadn't seen you for awhile so…"

"Yeah, I know." Katie said with a bright smile that matched his. "We've had this whole new mainland to explore and I've been bringing back samples all week."

"So I see. Find anything interesting?" Rodney asked while glancing around.

"Oh, it's all pretty similar to what we found back on Lantia." Katie said. "But we found a few new species. Oh, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you."

He followed her to a table nearby as she grabbed a small potted plant that had what sort of liked like a very small spined cactus with a gray flowery thing on top.

"I found this guy hiding behind some shrubbery."

"What is that?" Rodney asked with some interest.

"Well, it doesn't have a name yet, but I am thinking of calling it….Rondeyana Villosa. After you."

"Really?" Rodney asked surprised as he took the plant. "You can do that?"

"Yeah." Katie said as he turned it around looking at it. "Oh, be very careful, the bristles can pierce the skin much more than a normal cactus can."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rodney said holding the plant more near the bottom. "Anyway, I came here wondering if I could pull you away from all of this so we could have some lunch?"

"Oh, I would love to Rodney! The General's cooking is the best!" Katie said happily, but it went away quickly as she sighed. "But I can't at the moment. I haven't been feeling well lately. I might be coming down with something. A headache that comes and goes, plus a few dizzy spells. I'm going to the infirmary to get checked out."

"Oh…um, I'll come with you." Rodney said a bit unsure.

"Oh, that's okay Rodney and greatly appreciated. But I know how you hate being around sick people."

"It's…fine. Really, I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks. That is so sweet." Katie said happily.

"After you then."

He set the plant back on the table as he followed her out of the room while rubbing his hands on his jacket. The two got there with no problems as Keller was finishing with someone and put her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Oh Doctor Brown, I see you brought my number one patient." Keller said.

"We're not here for me this time, I'm here for her." Rodney said while pointing.

"Well, this is different." Keller said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I have had this really bad headache that won't go away." Katie said as Keller was feeling her lymph nodes around her neck. "And I've been feeling really dizzy lately."

"When did you first notice it?"

"Since this morning. Why?" Katie asked as Jennifer lead her to a different area of the infirmary.

"Well, you're the fourth person to come in with those exact same symptoms." Keller said as they walked by another bed. "And the second person from the botany department."

"Gerald? Hey." Katie said with a wave as she noticed him in a bed nearby.

"Who's that?" Rodney asked.

"Gerald Baxter, he's on my team. You've met him before." Katie said then whispered. "He has the bug collection."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Rodney said thinking back quickly. "The General sort of freaked out when the man tried to show him that collection."

"Yeah. I remember that too." Katie said with a laugh. "And it wasn't sort of, at least not until he showed the spider collection."

"Oh yeah." Rodney said as he remember hearing about the scream when the said man put the under glass collection almost in Ford's face who quickly freaked out even though the spiders were dead.

"Okay, I'm going to need to take some blood from you Doctor Brown. Same for you Rodney."

"What?! Why?" Rodney asked with fear.

"Because you have been with her and seeing as she is the fifth person with these symptoms, I wouldn't be surprised if you came in later with the same feelings. Would you rather me check you now or later?" Keller asked.

"Now works." Rodney said quickly.

"Sorry." Katie said as she rubbed her head.

"Not your fault. Whatever this is didn't start with you." Rodney muttered as Jennifer lead them to a couple beds.

Carter was wearing her black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and green pants instead of the normal leather SGA outfit that Ford liked seeing. It was a rather hot day outside so she wore something else instead, to his disappointment.

He, being a Time Lord, didn't notice the weather change much and usually never did. However, unless he had a mission or had to do something that involved danger, he didn't wear his heavy leather coat much anymore and just walked around in his suit. Today, he was in a white suit, which got him a few looks and comments about Boss Hogg only being able to pull off the effect. At the moment, he was outside on one of the piers with Sally, enjoying some target practice. At least he would be enjoying it if it wasn't for the fact that Sally was a better shot than he was.

Back inside, Sheppard was walking with Carter as they were coming back to the command center. He was in his normal SGA outfit with the shirt open and in a black T-shirt underneath. A lot of people in the base were in other states of wearing as little as possible per regulation seeing as the sun was shining down on the city and to save energy, they just opened a lot of windows throughout the city to let the ocean air breeze through. In a few spots of the city, there was a small wind tunnel effect. Not enough to blow people around, but enough to knock certain objects and papers everywhere if you weren't careful.

"Major Dorsey and his team just returned from M6R-214." Carter said as they entered the gate room area. "They examined the debris field around the planet and found one, possible two Replicator ships. Thankfully also destroyed enough there was no reassembling possible."

"I guess the Wraith got organized and started hitting back harder." Sheppard said.

"I suppose that is the case. We certainly aren't doing it and I doubt those people you met that took that Ancient ship are out there fighting." Carter said. "Considering what you said about their ships, they run more often than not to avoid fights because it's so hard to repair and even harder to replace lost ships."

"I'm still surprised that the I.O.A. didn't have the General's head for letting them have that ship. Which I seriously doubt is even in fighting condition." Sheppard said.

"He told them it was junk. I backed him up after seeing the results of the test, which were partially forged." Carter said as they entered the command center.

"Well, since the only weapons on that ship are the drones and what we have needs to stay in the city, I can see why he argued that point rather strongly of the main reason the ship was no good to us." Sheppard said.

"That, and the fact we'd have to use parts from or for the city to repair the ship anyway. Even though I am sure that we could have retrofitted it with our technology and even got the Asguard weapons on it, it would take a good year or more to get it battle ready. Plus, it did stand out and was unable to cloak, so the Wraith might have spotted it easily if we kept it." Carter said.

"Plus the fact there is very few people that have the gene therapy that could run the ship here anyway." Sheppard said with a shrug. "We usually need them here for the Jumpers in an emergency."

"I think that was the biggest thing that got the I.O.A. off his and our backs. And gaining those people as allies probably helped a lot too." Carter said.

"General Carter, come in please." Keller said over the com.

"I'm here." Carter said touching her headpiece. "You do remember I said you could just call me Sam or Carter since Ford prefers General?"

"Sorry Sam."

"What's up Jennifer?"

"I've got bad news. There is a situation brewing and I've imposed a quarantine on the infirmary level."

"What's going on?" Carter asked concerned.

"Eleven patients have shown up in the last hour complaining of headaches and dizziness." Keller said as she walked through the infirmary that had many other doctors and nurses moving or working on people as she talked. "Eight of them are from the survey teams that just got back from the mainland."

"Any idea what is wrong with everyone?"

"I ran some blood test and found some bacteria I have never seen before. I'm going to run it against the Ancient database." Keller stated while pointing at a medical tool one of the nurses was looking for.

"What do you want us to do?" Sheppard asked over the line.

"Well, you could have the General or K-9, maybe both look the database over for me. He can come down here and get the info I have so far and leave without fear of contamination. Plus, I want everyone that has been to the mainland report to Doctor Neves in the auxiliary med lab for testing." Keller said as another doctor walked up with a pad.

"I'll get him right away. Keep us posted."

"I will." Keller said signing off. "What is it?"

"More test results. You and I are both infected. And so is Doctor McKay." the man stated as he showed her the tablet. "The good news is, the most advanced cases are only showing mild flu like symptoms. Maybe it won't get any worse than that."

"Let's hope so." Keller said hitting her com link to report to Carter that McKay was in the infirmary as well.

Ford was outside with a pair of metallic blue energy pistols, just like Ronan carried. He was able to reverse engineer and create quite a few of the weapons easily, so there was a lot of them in the armory now, not only in Atlantis, but also in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ronan was just happy that his wasn't taken apart for the job and that he now had more energy cells for extra ammo. Ford kept his normal personal cannons behind his back like always and had the two energy pistols under each arm in special holsters. On either side of the belt that had his extra clips for his cannons, he had made four small pockets that held extra energy cells for the pistols, two on each side. He also made a energy gun for Sally as well, that was the size of a small .22 pistol. And it was only capable of stunning so, on the off chance that she did shoot herself, there was no permanent damage.

"General, what are…" Sheppard began as he walked up on the large pier and saw him fire both guns at a few targets that were a several dozen feet away.

He was surprised when he saw Sally fire a shot and hit a target that blinked as she hit it dead on. Sheppard was shocked that Ford missed his targets though since the man rarely missed.

"Dammit!" Ford said in frustration.

"I hit mine daddy!"

"You're doing much better than I am." Ford said kissing her forehead. "You obviously take after your mother in that regard."

"She has a gun?" Sheppard asked with concern.

"It only stuns Sheppard. She wanted to learn and it's better to teach the fundamentals and safety than allowing them to do it themselves behind your back. No offense to Jack, but that may be the reason why his child shot himself." Ford said firing both guns again and missing. "God I suck! There is so little recoil that I can barely feel it fire!"

"I heard about your problems with energy weapons. Can I try?" Sheppard asked.

He handed it over and Sheppard took aim. He was surprised when the target was blown away instead of lighting up like Sally's did a moment later.

"Nice." Ford grumbled as he took the weapon back. "I have to re-learn how to fire a weapon."

"What are you doing wrong?" Sheppard asked.

Ford quickly pointed both weapons and fire, only to miss once again. He gave them a spin before holstered them and then reached behind him.

"Sally…" Ford said waving one gun before putting back in the holster.

"I'm ready daddy." Sally said putting on her eat muffler.

Sheppard put his fingers in his ears as Ford quickly pulled both his personal cannons and blew both targets away, dead center without aiming.

"I don't even have to aim with these. I know when to fire and barely have to aim." Ford said twirling his guns before putting them back and getting the spent shells. "The heaviness and recoil make a difference for me. These energy pistols, while looking really cool, don't do me a damn bit of good against an enemy at long range."

Missing once again, he sighed and shook his head.

"How can I help you John?" Ford asked with a sigh.

"You're sure that she only can stun someone?"

"Yes. If she accidentally shoots herself, no harm happens. Better she has something to defend herself with if something happens and we aren't there nor K-9 being there or anyone else. Plus the other reasons I stated." Ford said taking aim with both guns and then firing.

"You hit them daddy!" Sally said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Only if I aim, oh well. Gives me something to pass the massive time I have." Ford said putting the pistols away as he turned to Sheppard. "So?"

"Oh, Sam's looking for you. We have a medical problem that needs your and K-9's help. The infirmary has been put into quarantine with over a dozen people sick. Including McKay."

"What the hell happened to cause that?" Ford asked as he picked Sally up.

"We're not sure, but most of the people effected came from the mainland."

"I went over there with Sally and looked around. Sam hasn't been there yet." Ford said.

"You feeling okay princess?" Sheppard asked.

"I feel great!" Sally said with glee.

"Whatever this sickness is, I doubt she'll get it. She hasn't been sick at all yet." Ford said as they entered the city and transported back to the command center.

"What have you been doing outside? You weren't at any of the weapon placement areas being made." Carter said as she sat on the edge of her deck.

"Target practicing." Ford said setting Sally down.

"I'm a better shot than daddy is mommy!" Sally said hugging Sam's legs.

"That's great…wait, what?!" Carter said hugging her head and then sitting up quickly.

"This is the gun I made her." Ford said pulling the small gun out and handing it to her. "It only stuns and I talked to you about this a few days after the incident with John being kidnapped."

"I honestly forgot. Sorry princess." Carter said patting her head with reassurance. "You just remember to keep that gun pointed at targets or enemies, not yourself or anyone here."

"I know mommy. Follow the rules of gun safety or someone will get hurt." Sally said as Sam picker her up and set the small gun on her desk. "I don't want to hurt anyone but bad guys."

"Hopefully you won't have to deal with that sort of problem until you're much older." Carter said as Sally nodded with a smile. "Okay, Daddy needs to help Jennifer out with something and you have school to do."

"Can I do it here?" Sally asked.

"Sure. You can use mommies desk for now." Carter said sitting her in the seat. "Ford, go get her laptop and then go help Jennifer."

"Okay. I guess that means I need to put on one of those quarantine suits?"Ford grumbled.

"That or burn your clothes and get new ones after you help her out."

"I hate those things." Ford muttered as he started out. "Wait, I don't have medical expertise. Beyond CPR and First Aid…"

"She needs you to look up info in the Ancient database about some bacteria that is unknown. Take K-9 with you to help get the search done quicker. McKay is also sick and you know how he is if someone isn't fast at fixing something."

"Yeah, he'll probably hang over your shoulder the entire time General." Sheppard said with a smile.

"Oh joy." Ford muttered as he headed out. "I may call you if something needs your help that involves the gene Sheppard."

His smile went away quickly as he dropped his arms.

"But you have the gene better than I do General!" Sheppard said following him out quickly as Sam chuckled.

14 hours or so later, McKay left the room he was in, still confused and scared, carrying the tablet with him as he wandered around lost.

"Hello?" Rodney asked while walking through an empty area that had an opening that showed the floor beneath nearby.

Instead of going down the stairs he found close by, he went another direction and kept looking around, calling out every so often. Entering a room that had a few armless sofa like chairs, which had branching out corridor pathways, he noticed a man sitting nearby against the wall.

"Hey…" Rodney said walking over and touching the man's shoulder.

He fell over dead as Rodney jumped back quickly and then spun around as he heard someone behind him.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Radek asked with a metal pole in hand.

"I don't know." Rodney said walking forward and then stopping as the man raised the pole.

"You're not a solider?" Radek asked.

"If you say so." Rodney said unsure.

Radek, also confused like him, lowered the black pole and waved a hand as he started walking away.

"Come with me, it is safer."

"What's going on here?" Rodney asked as he followed.

"It's the soldiers. They are after us. If they catch us, they will take us away." Radek said urgently as they jogged.

"Wait, who are the soldiers and what is this place?!"

"Would you shut up?! The soldiers will hear us." Radek said harshly in a whisper.

"What the hell is going on here?! Why can't I remember anything?!"

"I don't know. No one can." Radek said quickly.

"No one can? Wait, you've seen others…" Rodney asked feeling hope rise in him.

"Yes. One or two. Apart from the soldiers." Radek stated as he was looking around.

"Wait…" Rodney said turning the tablet around. "Was either of them those people?"

"No." Radek said shaking his head.

"I have to find them." Rodney said looking around a bit franticly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just important that I do."

"Look, the soldiers probably have them by now."

"Can we ask them?"

"Are you crazy? If the soldiers see you, they shoot you and take you away!"

"Again with the taking away…" Rodney said with a sigh of frustration.

"Look, come with me and hide. It is much safer…"

"I can't. I have to find them."

"Suit yourself then." Radek said as he walked away quickly muttering in Czech.

10 HOURS EARLIER…………….

Many people were working in the infirmary and the number of people sick went up considerably. Ford was among the different people in there in isolation suits, helping where he could. K-9 was looking through the database and had came across a few similar references to what they were looking for, but not the exact thing as of yet.

"It started suddenly and then just, stopped." Rodney said to Jennifer as she was working with some test tubes.

"Well, I appreciate you telling me." Keller said while patting his arm lightly.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Rodney asked with frustration.

"To be honest, I don't see how it is relevant."

"It might be a new symptom." Rodney stated.

"I don't see how a tingling sensation in your knees would be important." Keller said as she typed away at a laptop nearby. "Seeing as you are the only one experiencing it."

"So far! I'm just say, we don't know anything about this new disease."

"Rodney, the best thing you can do is try to relax and let me do my work."

He sighed and walked away, not seeing her shake her head. Katie took a drink from a lady in a isolation suit and said thanks as Rodney walked up.

"What did Doctor Keller say?"

"Oh, she is going to ah, take it into consideration. She thanked me for my input and then…" Rodney said taking the drink from her as she tried to put it on a table nearby. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Well, Doctor Keller has her team working pretty hard, so I'm sure they are doing a bunch of stuff." Rodney said smiling at her. "They'll come up with a way to beat this thing in no time. Even got the General down here helping. And his dog to."

She nodded and then frowned as she rubbed her head.

"Seriously, are you okay? Is it the headache?"

"Yeah. It's getting worse. I'd even call it a migraine by now as I've heard others say." Katie said with a grimace.

"Can I get you anything?" Rodney asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, can you get the nurse to get me some tea."

"Um, what's wrong with this one?" Rodney asked picking up the cup.

She looked at it confused and then took it.

"Oh, right." Kaite said taking a sip.

The two and several other people looked as they saw someone in a isolation suit fall down with a metal rolling set of trays that had a lot of items on it that now where scattered across the floor.

"Marie, are you alright?" Keller asked as she ran up and helped her to her feet with a couple other people.

"Yeah, I just got dizzy for a moment." Marie said shaking her head. "Phew. I'm fine now."

"Are you saying that the disease has breached hazmat protocol?" Carter asked as she paced inside her office while watching Sally concentrate on some problem on her laptop.

Sheppard was standing nearby as he watched her pace and think.

"I'm not entirely sure." Sheppard said.

"It's possible she could have been previously exposed. That would mean that this thing could be further into the general population as well. I have off duty medical personal out conducting random blood test around the city to get a sense of where we are at." Carter said. "I had myself checked recently as well and thankfully, I'm okay."

"That's good to hear. Are we sure it came from the mainland?" Sheppard asked.

"All the test on the plants and soil samples in the botany department came back negative, but it still seems likely to be the starting place." Carter said.

"What about the database? Have you learned anything yet?" Sheppard said.

"K-9 found some similar references, but none of the other symptoms have showed up yet for those references. There is a thousand or more diseases, viruses and other illnesses he said that are in the database that he is looking through while cross referencing to see if it may be a new strain of something that mutated." Keller said.

"Let's hope something is found that we can fix." Carter said hopefully.

"I certainly hope so. On that note, I recommend no more gate travel until we figure out what this is. I have no idea what it is doing, how far it will go, if it is even fatal and how it is even spreading." Sheppard suggested.

"Understood. I'll have gate operations shut down instantly. Anything else you need to report or want?" Carter said.

"Well, as much as the General is trying to help, I think he'd be better off in the kitchen. Several people are hungry down here and, quite frankly, feeling better in any sense, does help even the sickest of patients." Keller said.

"I can understand that more than you know. He makes really good homemade chicken soup that gets rid of the flu and cold quickly. Probably all the garlic he adds since he said it was something he was taught by a grandmother living back in the fifties. Have him leave at the earliest convenience." Carter said.

"Do you think he could make us some steak?" Sheppard asked as she signed off.

"Maybe. I could go for one myself." Carter said as her stomach rumbled. "Come on princess, time to go eat."

"I want cake!" Sally exclaimed while being picked up.

"God, if it wasn't for the fact Ford loves chocolate so much, I'd swear I slept with Jack."

"I thought General O'Neill's favorite type of cake was vanilla." Sheppard said.

"It is, but Ford makes a really great chocolate cake than even Jack can't pass up. We had it a few weeks back during that story of Ford peeing himself."

"Oh yeah. That was a good cake. Wish there was some." Sheppard said with a sigh that Carter couldn't help but echo.

About an hour or so later, he had made several big meals for everyone and some special people. Rodney was exceptional because of his citrus allergy and a few people had to stay away from anything that had nuts, while one person couldn't have anything that was dairy at all. Ford found it a wonder that the person was even in Atlantis much less, serving their country with that problem.

McKay was eating rather well from his tray as Katie was still asleep. There was a tray nearby for her next to her tea that was now cold, covered to keep warm.

"Hey…" Rodney said smiling as she looked at him. "How you feeling?"

"I…I don't know." Katie said really unsure.

"Oh. Well, the General cooked for pretty much everyone and even made some of your favorites from what I understand." Rodney said pointing behind her at the table. "Still warm if you want it. Oh, I also asked Doctor Keller about your friend….um…"

She looked around confused as he kept talking around the steak he was chewing on.

"Doctor Baxter, yeah, that was his name! She said he was currently asleep and that his fever was down."

"Who?" Katie asked very confused.

"Doctor Baxter, that guy on your team that collects bugs and freaks the General out." Rodney stated with a small grimace.

She looked at him confused and glanced around.

"Katie?" Rodney asked very worried.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, I brought you here because you didn't feel well."

"Who are you?"

He was more afraid for her than himself and sad as he quickly got up and went after Keller.

PRESENT…..

Rodney walked down a hallway after looking around and seeing that it was clear.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Lorne yelled.

He quickly turned as several soldiers came at him.

"I don't want to cause any trouble…" Rodney began saying as Lorne shot him with a stunner.

"Put him with the others." Lorne said as they turned him over and then picked him up, leaving the tablet behind on the floor.

As the men were carrying him off, Lorne popped a couple pills with another guy and followed behind quickly.

8 HOURS EARLIER……

"Well, what's the word?" Sheppard asked as he entered her office and found her alone.

"We got the results back from the random test. Six different people working in six different areas of the city came back positive. Plus, my mom has whatever the hell this is. At the moment, dad and Sally are with her in the T.A.R.D.I.S. They'll be safer there and less worry for me."

"Being in command and a parent is hard isn't it?"

"Not really. Gotten used to it, in a way. We're just lucky that the numbers aren't higher. Then again, the entire city is probably exposed and it could just take time for each person to be effected."

"How'd your mom get sick?"

"Probably when she and dad came to the mess hall to eat with us earlier. We know it isn't the food and it isn't from the plants or soil. Whatever is causing this, we still have no clue." Carter said frustrated at the mystery.

"I feel just fine."

"So do I. I almost hate to say this, but I doubt I'll get sick. I haven't gotten sick since that heart transplant. Another test was done on me and I'm still negative for whatever this is."

"Lucky you."

"I have Keller, or someone on her team, looking at my blood work to see if there is anything that she can find that might help make a cure, if I am immune as I think. Dad had his blood taken as well along with Sally's since they seem to be okay. The only reason I think dad is okay is because he was had Selmak, but I don't know for sure."

"Did you contact Stargate Command yet?"

"Yeah, I called them a couple hours ago, shortly after Jennifer told me to."

"Sam, this Jennifer…"

"Speaking of her. What's new Doctor?" Carter said over her earpiece.

"I'm sending you scans of Katie Brown as well as three other patients that are showing signs of amnesia. All of them show effected cells in the medial temporal lobe." Keller said as the two turned to look at a large plasma screen that was in her office by a window that now showed the results. "It looks like the bacteria is causing these cells to produce a hormone that interferences with the brains ability to access episodic memory."

"How bad are we talking?" Sheppard asked.

"It seems to vary from patient to patient. But it seems the longer they go without treatment, the worse it gets. Pretty soon, they won't be able to even remember their own names." Keller said with worry since she knew she had it as well.

"You said the first signs were headaches and dizziness." Carter said.

"Right."

"So, how long before the first symptoms did it take for the memory loss to take effect?" Carter asked.

"Again, it seems to vary, but you're looking at an average of about six hours."

"What about you doc, showing any signs?" Sheppard asked.

"Unfortunately yes. The headache started about half an hour ago." Keller said.

"Did you tell K-9 about the new symptoms."

"No." they heard her say with a tone like she berated herself. "I forget he was even in here until you mentioned it. He's stationary in a corner and so quiet, a few people have almost tripped over him. I'll let him know now. I just hope he finds something soon, because I think I'm about to get swamped very quickly."

"The mess hall. We can clear it our and make it into a temporary ward." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Consolidate everyone in one place for treatment." Keller said.

"You set it up Colonel." Carter said.

He nodded and left quickly as she rubbed her head.

"I hope to god this headache is from stress." Carter muttered and then touched her earpiece. "Ford, get up here."

PRESENT……

Rodney awoke to find himself on a makeshift cot in the mess hall. As he sat up, he saw there was a lot of people inside the large room with him. Some sitting around, others staring off into space and others laying around asleep. Everyone had a name tag stuck to their chest and he wondered where his went or if he even had one once.

"Where am I?" Rodney muttered looking around.

"You were brought in recently and we all hoped you could tell us." a lady with the name tag Jennifer Keller said.

"Who are you people?" Rodney asked.

"We don't know that either." a man with the name Fred, wearing a white lab coat and causal clothes underneath said.

"None of us can remember anything." Keller said.

"Were is my name tag?"

"Oh, that's what these are?" Keller asked as she looked at hers. "We thought they were something else entirely."

"You can't read it?" Rodney asked.

"No." many people said.

"What is your name?" Keller asked.

"I don't know." Rodney said in confusion.

"Did you see anything out there?" a different guy asked.

"No, nothing but empty hallways." Rodney said standing. "How did I get in here?"

"The soldiers brought you." Keller said.

"Why?"

"They bring everyone here. They say it is for our own protection." another scientist guy said as Rodney looked at the panel next to the door. "Don't waste your time, it won't open."

"Why are they doing this to us?" Rodney asked with fear. "And why can't anyone remember?!"

All he got was a lot of head shakes.

"Wait, I had something with me…." Rodney said as he started looking around the cot he was on. "It was….shaped like a square, I think a square is the right word and….had a man and woman on the picture. It was a computer! Yeah, a computer!"

"It wasn't with you when they brought you in." Keller said. "Why?"

"I have to find those people. A woman…" Rodney said thinking hard as she snapped his fingers. "Teyla! She had dark skin, but not black like that guy. And the other is a man. He um…."

Rodney glanced around a lot as he thought, in hopes of seeing either of the people he was looking for. To his misfortune, he saw no one that looked like them.

Some hours ago………..

Sheppard and Ronan were moving beds into the mess hall as others were moving things out or around to get the place ready to accommodate the many people that were sick.

"I thought this city had some sort of lockdown to prevent stuff like that." Ronan stated.

"It does." Sheppard said as they set the bed near another couple by the wall that were ready for patients.

"Well, what the hell happened?"

"You're asking me? I just shoot things and give orders to people. The scientific stuff is Rodney's department." Sheppard said then grabbed his forehead.

"You got a headache too?"

"Yeah. I guess it was just a matter of time." Sheppard said with a sigh.

"John?" Teyla asked with concern as she walked up.

"I'm fine, for the moment." Sheppard said patting her arm as he walked away.

"Hey, so how you doing?" Ronan asked as he sat down.

"I am feeling fine." Teyla said.

"Any symptoms?" Ronan asked.

"No, none yet."

"Me either." Ronan said glancing around.

"What is it?"

"How do they know we are all infected? Besides the General, that Carter lady and their daughter. My blood wasn't part of the sampling that was tested."

"Nor was mine." Teyla said as she realized it as well. "Even so, it is likely we were exposed."

"Maybe being exposed doesn't mean you've got it. Maybe it effects everyone differently. All I know is I feel great."

"So do I." Teyla said thinking. "Perhaps it is because we are not like them."

"How so?"

"They are not from this galaxy."

"Good point. But neither is that Carter lady either."

"True, but I think we should alert Doctor Keller to this."

"Good idea." Ronan said getting up.

"I will continue to help here."

He nodded and walked down to the infirmary quickly, even though there was quite a few people to walk through.

"Hey, Doctor Keller. I need to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy right now." Keller said as she looked over a patient in the bed.

"I'm not sick. And neither is Teyla."

"Well, if you weren't exposed before, you just blew it by coming in here." Keller said as she put her stethoscope back around her neck.

"No, I know I have been exposed. Me and Teyla have been working all day with people that have been coming in sick. But I feel great."

"You think you might have some immunity, like the General and Sam does?" Keller said as she felt his glands.

"Maybe something more than what they have."

"Okay, I'll need a sample of your blood to confirm."

"Take as much as you need." Ronan said following her.

PRESENT………..

Seeing as he couldn't get the door open or figure it out, he sat back down on his cot, especially after finding no one in the room was the people he was looking for. Using a black marker, he was writing things on either arm as Keller walked up. It had crossed his mind as interesting earlier when he started telling people their names and then when more than one person came back asking him what the tag was and what it said because others knew what it was on them, but forgot what it said or couldn't read it still.

"What are you doing?"

"Jen." Rodney said seeing her name tag. "Um…I have to remember important things so I'm writing them down. I sometimes remember why they are important and then it goes away. I just have to hope I can remember what this says before it gets worse and I end up like everyone else and can't read."

"Oh." Keller said as he got up. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here. Hey everyone, listen up! I need help finding the quickest way out of here!"

"What for?" some guy asked.

"Whatever is wrong with us, it is obvious that we aren't getting help. And this…." Rodney said thinking. "That woman…."

"Is her name on your arm?" Keller asked.

"Yes. Teyla! I need to find her and….um, some guy named the General, I think that's his name." Rodney said looking at his arms. "I think they have…..the um…"

"Cure, I think that's the word." one of the nurses said.

"Yes, the cure! They know the cure! We need to get out and find them fast!" Rodney exclaimed.

"What about the soldiers?" someone asked.

"We'll just have to, get past them." Rodney stated. "Nothing is happening with us staying in here."

"Maybe they don't know anything and have us in here because they are also lost." someone said.

EARLIER…………..

Rodney was walking up to the command center when John appeared behind him.

"They let you out?"

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny. You're out and infected." Rodney stated.

"True unfortunately. Why are you out anyway if you were there in the beginning when this started?" Sheppard asked.

"Jennifer felt it was pointless for me to be in there since the second test of blood results came back positive and I probably might be better help than sitting in the infirmary doing nothing." Rodney said.

"You were bugging her weren't you?"

"Absolutely not. I was sitting with Katie and she told me to just leave and try to go help."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously! You can ask her!"

"I will." Sheppard said as he rubbed his head.

"Still got the headache?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same." Rondey said snapping his fingers. "Five bucks says that you loose your memory first."

"You're on." Sheppard said as they entered the Command Center.

"That is rather absurd guys." Ford muttered as Sam wrote off on some tablet. "Betting on the sickness?"

"Maybe we'll be able to concentrate harder on keeping our memories, did you think about that?" Rodney stated.

"Keep a watch on us both and let us know who wins." Sheppard said as the General shook his head.

"Ah, children." Carter said smiling at the three.

"I am not part of this." Ford stated with his hands up.

"This coming from the man who says he isn't growing up?" Carter asked.

"What's the report?" Ford asked while avoiding her question with a small smile.

"I thought as much." Carter said with a knowing smile. "Okay, we obviously have enough food and water for everyone, plus blankets, but not enough beds to go around unless we confine people to their quarters. But we can't do that because of the paranoia after total memory loss. We'll have to make do with what we can and put the worst case people in the beds and have everyone else on the cots and floors."

"We should have all non essential personal report to the mess hall so we don't have people wandering the hallways with no memories and such." Rodney said.

"Good idea. I got something to go with that. We can get those sticky pads and put our names on them so at least we know who's who better and check people off the list as we get name tags on them." Ford said.

"I'll have someone get on that right away. The name tag thing could help." Carter said as they entered her office.

"I'll call Lorne and have his team start doing that. Where would we find the name tag thingies anyway?" Sheppard asked.

"Try one of the storage units, no…Doctor Keller has a bunch of them for putting on urine sample cups." Ford said. "Since the worst cases are there and people need to move out of that area, they can start there and help move those people to the mess hall."

"Good plan." Sheppard said.

"Doctor Neves gave me these because I also have a headache. No other symptoms have shown up yet and I think it is just stress that is causing my problem." Carter said as she handed over a bottle. "The aspirin I took seems to be helping so you guys take these. He thinks it slows the effects of the memory loss. It's just a stopgap, but it may buy us those few hours we need."

John and McKay took the pills as needed quickly, especially after Ford told Rodney to not worry about any allergy reactions.

"Here's a couple more bottles. Hand them out to Lorne and his men as well when you give him that message." Carter said.

"Sure thing." Sheppard said.

"One other thing, besides the fact that I had Zelenka remove the control crystal for the gate, don't go overboard on the pills for that stupid bet." Carter said.

"Good call. Spreading this disease or whatever it is would be a bad idea." Sheppard said. "Um, where is the crystal, just in case."

"My pocket." Ford said as he showed it and put it back. "I'm immune therefore…"

"Yeah, we get the picture." Rodney said. "What do we do if everyone looses their memories?"

"Sam and I are immune, so we would take over doing everything to find a cure."

"Why aren't you down there helping Jennifer?" Sheppard asked.

"Medicine is not my field. I can pronounce the words, but remembering what many of the medicines do, forget it." Ford said.

"Hopefully Keller will find a cure before everyone has lost their memories. Just raising Sally is hard enough, talking to a bunch of people who might as well be confused babies would be more than I could take." Carter said as she rubbed her head.

The two only smiled lightly in understanding as they left.

"I'm going to make a city wide announcement." Ford said.

"Something uplifting?" Carter asked.

"Hopefully…" Ford said rubbing her shoulder before going to the control room.

Going to the wrong console, he gave it a look and then moved to the other one that someone was at that had the gate controls.

"Can I help you General?"

"Nope, found it." Ford said hitting the button. "Attention everyone, the is General Ford Carter speaking. I am broadcasting this message to everyone in the city. We need everyone that isn't helping the doctors find the cure for whatever this problem is to go straight to the mess hall. If you have forgotten what that is or where that is, find someone else and go with them or find a solider who will lead you there. It will be much easier on those of us that is working on this problem if we aren't trying to find missing people wandering the hall in confusion. Hopefully we'll get this figured out very soon and we can all go back to our daily routine."

He repeated the message once more and then gave directions of the transporter for anyone that might be confused and what to push on the screen.

"Hey, I thought we were moving everyone to the mess hall." Ronan said as a patient was wheeled out.

"He is our most advanced case." Keller said looking at a unconscious patient that some doctor was checking over. "And his vitals are too unstable for him to move. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not showing any signs of the disease, remember?" Ronan said while also noticing she was sweating rather heavily like many of the other sick people.

"Oh, it is possible you could have some immunity." Keller said checking his glands again.

"Doc…"

"Stay here, I'm going to take a sample of your blood…" Keller said as she started to walk away.

"Doc, you've done that already."

"Damn, it is happening to me isn't it." Keller said with worry.

The sound of a heart monitor crashing caught their attention quickly.

"Doctor, he is convulsing!" the lady near the man yelled.

She rushed over quickly and stuttered for a moment before remembering the medicine needed and how much. The nurse turned to get it as the beeping monitor got worse sounding.

"He's in V-Fib! I need a crash cart!" Keller yelled.

Ronan quickly moved as some man came forward with the needed device. She tried it at 200 and then at three hundred. When the monitor flat lined and then the injection along with another shock failed, she had little choice but to call it.

PRESENT…………

Everyone jumped as they heard the door knocked on and then it opened to show a bunch of soldiers, also with name tags and a man in a suit standing there with a bigger name tag. It said General Ford Carter, your boss, the man in charge, commanding officer, the big kuhuna, whatever you need to call me to realize I am the leader of this city.

"Um, there he is sir." one of the men said while pointing.

"It's General, not….oh, why do I even bother." Ford muttered as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Can you go get him Rebecca?"

"Sure General." Rebecca Chambers said as she entered.

"What is going on? Who are you?" someone asked.

"Why are we in here?!"

"Why do you want him?"

He waved his hands and whistled as they all started asking questions quickly.

"Okay, okay! Look, you are all sick! We are working on the problem right now! I have told you all this a few times, but you keep forgetting because that is what the sickness does. We are in a large city and we don't want to go out looking for a lot of people wandering around lost. Unfortunately, there is still some people out there lost and we are trying to find them and bring them here as well." Ford said.

"Are we dying?" a young lady asked fearfully.

"I won't lie. Yes and no." Ford said seeing many people become very fearful. "We've unfortunately lost a few people already, but this sickness takes quite awhile to kill someone. Staying awake seems to help keep the sickness from getting worse. The people asleep are okay for the moment, we are keeping watch with computer systems. I know no one knows who anyone else is or what is going on, and some of you probably have forgotten what I've already said, but we are working on a cure."

"Then why are you here?" Keller asked.

"We need him." Rebecca said at Rodney's side.

"Me?" Rodney asked and then pointed at Ford. "Wait, I was suppose to look for you!"

"No kidding." Ford said with a tired sigh. "Where is Teyla?"

"I was looking for her and you, and then……" Rodney said trailing off.

"One of these guys shot you. Figures. That's it, I need to take pictures and set up an announcement that repeats for you people." Ford said pulling Rodney out of the room with Rebecca.

She had been on vacation just after the arrival of both Carter's and had just came back a week ago. Seeing as the team she was on had also been on vacations, they were still waiting on one guy to come back from the SGC, who would have been here already if not for the fact he broke his foot in a skiing accident with his friends.

Some hours ago, Sheppard, Ronan and a couple of soldiers were helping some people to the mess hall. Ford's announcement was still going, but not blaringly loud thankfully as they walked into the converted mess hall. Many people were moving about or laying down or sitting in chairs or against the wall as Ford walked up.

"Five more down and like a hundred to go…" Ford muttered.

"Where's Samantha?" Ronan asked as the men helped the people they brought in.

"With Sally and Jacob. They are trying to do their best to keep Amy from freaking out. She's pretty gone out of it, but hasn't passed out yet. Good sign that whatever this is hasn't progressed, bad because she is stressing Sam out pretty bad. Even Sally is worried because she doesn't totally understand what is going on."

"Thank god I'm not in charge." Sheppard muttered.

"How bad is it for you John?" Ford asked worried.

"He missed a couple of turns to get here thinking the mess hall was a different direction." Ronan said.

"Has….that dog…" Sheppard asked.

"Still looking." Ford said. "What about the other teams? They having any trouble?"

"Some." Sheppard said as another group was brought in. "There is a lot of scared people out there but a lot seem to be happy to see the soldiers. That announcement is helping, even if it is a constant repeat that gets annoying."

"Can't be helped. So many people in here have lost their memory and some their own names and keep asking where the mess hall is sometimes." Ford stated as he glanced around.

"We may end up having to stun people if they start running away in fear." Ronan said.

"Not a bad idea, except for the fact they may not wake up because going to sleep early could cause this disease or whatever the hell it is to get worse. There was a mission SG-1 was on about a year or so ago where we had to all stay awake to stay alive." Ford said.

"I, think I read that report." Sheppard said. "Did you shoot your teammates?"

"Yes, including Sam. I was the only one safe from alien microbe. I only wish this was the same thing." Ford said.

"I've got a plan that might help us in case things to the point only the immune people are still standing. If you approve, I plan on letting Lorne and the other team leaders know quickly." Sheppard said after snapping his fingers.

"Let's hear it."

Rodney was following the General and a cute lady named Rebecca, who didn't even look out of her teens, while being extremely jittery as he was sure something bad was going to happen soon and he wasn't really sure what it was. The soldiers, which were lead by some guy named Lord, or it was Load, or Lone, he couldn't remember specifically. They were headed, from what the General said, to the brig where the, L guy said they took her earlier.

"If it helps any, you lost the bet." Ford said.

"Bet? What bet?" Rodney asked confused. "I lost too?"

"God, they are as bad as Rhodes is." Rebecca muttered. "Must be why Colonel Sheppard and Rodney are so competitive."

"Hey, what bet?" Rodney asked. "What was the prize too?"

"Colonel Sheppard asked me to watch and see which of you two would loose your memories first. He still knew his name when he and Ronan left to go to the mainland. You, lost it quicker because you were with your girlfriend at the time when she was sick at the beginning." Ford said. "And it was only five bucks."

"I have a girlfriend?" Rodney asked with surprise.

"Never mind. Look, your job is to set up a protocol in the system to make the air system distribute some plant that Ronan is getting off the mainland which will cure this disease." Ford said twirling a finger.

"Oh. I was?"

"Take these pills. They should help." Ford said giving a bottle over. "Just two though."

"Seriously?"

"Trust me."

"Okay." Rodney said chewing two and then handing the bottle back. "Where are we going again?"

"The brig. Teyla is there and she can help you stay on track while I am trying to save the people in the city that are still lost and confused, not to mention, keeping watch to make sure it stays running and safe in case we get attacked."

"Why would we be attacked? And by what?" Rodney asked fearfully.

"We are perfectly safe. Trust me. But it takes a lot of work to run a huge city and I'm about the only one doing it." Ford said.

"I'm helping the best I can." Rebecca said.

"You're doing a good job, I didn't say otherwise." Ford said.

They came around a corner and saw someone duck around another corner.

"Did…" Rodney said as he pointed.

"I saw it. I know you are there. I know you are scared. If you can understand the words that keep being repeated over and over from what is called speakers in the ceiling above you, that is me." Ford said.

Radek came out pointing a wraith stunner at him while holding a tablet in his other arm.

"You don't look like a soldier." Radek said seeing Ford in a blue suit.

"I am and I'm not as well. I'm the person in charge of this city." Ford said with his hands out away from his body. "I'm trying to help save everyone's lives. If you come with me, I can help you get your memory back. You're name is Radek."

"Radek…" Radek said thinking.

"Yes. This guys name is Rodney and you two are good friends even though you don't remember it." Ford said.

"That looks like the….um, thing I dropped." Rodney said.

"Computer, it's called a computer tablet. Can we have that?" Ford asked.

"Why?" Radek asked shaking the gun with fear.

"It is very important and will help save yours and everyone's lives." Ford said.

He did so shaking as Rodney took it and pushed a button. The two pictures came up and Rodney became excited.

"There you are! And we are going to get her!" Rodney stated.

"Right. That's Teyla. And she was put into the brig." Ford said as Radek came over and saw the pictures.

"How did you know how to use that?" Radek asked.

"I don't know. I just did." Rodney said.

"It's your computer Rodney. Now, Radek, if it makes you feel safer, you can keep that gun. Just please don't shoot anyone with it."

"Okay." Radek said holding near his body.

"The gun can't kill, but staying awake helps keep this disease or sickness from getting worse. Stunning someone makes them sleep, so we'd like to avoid that if possible. Okay?" Ford said.

"I don't want to be captured." Radek said.

"I command and control the soldiers. That's why I have this picture and badge. They will leave us alone, or ask questions. We should be okay." Ford said.

"Should?" the two asked.

"I'm not the one sick so as long as you both stay awake, I can keep you alive longer. If you can try hard to remember, we get this girl, Teyla, get back to your lab Rodney, you finish the program so I can activate it after Sheppard and Ronan get back."

"Right. Who is Sheppard and Ronan again?" Rodney asked as Ford shook his head tiredly and Rebecca tried not to laugh.

EARLIER…………

Jennifer was in Carter's office and had a screen up with K-9 nearby as they told them what the disease was since K-9 finally found it. Everyone in the room had name tags on them and each person that was brought into the mess hall was also stuck with a name tag as soon as they were identified.

"I don't know if I would have ever found this, but K-9 thankfully did the job for me. This is what we've been looking for." Keller said as she looked at the screen and then at the group.

"This is the disease everyone has?" Teyla asked.

"Affirmative. The cure is simple, unfortunately, we do not have the necessary supplies to make the cure." K-9 stated.

"What are we missing?" Carter asked tiredly.

"There is a plant on the mainland that has the necessary needed chemicals to combat this disease. The cure is in the sap it produces." K-9 said while pulling a picture up on the screen. "Doctor Brown discovered it with many other plants they brought back from the mainland."

"That looks familiar." Ronan said.

"Yes, it does." Teyla said.

"I checked out both of your blood works and found evidence of this disease effecting you both at some point in your life." Keller said. "The Ancients didn't have it in their database however. K-9 found it in Doctor Becketts files on a ten year old boy, an Athosian boy. It was called…."

She started looking around and then looked at K-9.

"I forgot where I wrote it down. Help K-9." Keller said.

"Doctor Becketts files indicated it was called Kirsan Fever Doctor Keller." K-9 stated.

"Yes. I did have that once. I was eight." Teyla said.

"So did I. That plant was the cure and grew on Sateda like a weed." Ronan said as he pointed at the picture. "I was ten at the time."

"If effects young children quite often and has been easy to treat for generations. This is the first that I've heard it effecting adults." Teyla stated. "But this sickness never has brought on memory loss."

"Our people from Earth, are totally new to this galaxy. It's no wonder everyone is getting sick. The same would be the case if either of you came to Earth and lived there for a year, maybe less. For us, the common cold and flu is nothing, but two you two, it could possibly kill ya or mutant into something else and spread to everyone else. Or do exactly what it does to us. That's the problem with going new places, even if it is on your own planet. Certain climates breed certain sicknesses. In our case, we're now being effected by this fever." Ford said.

"And us being new to this galaxy, it could be effecting us this way." Carter said.

"Or a mutant strain of the original." Rodney said.

"The reason you two didn't get sick is because you have the original antibodies to fight it, even though it has mutated. If it is mutated. Could be because we are not from this galaxy like the General stated." Keller said.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Rodney asked.

"I know this plant very well. Sheppard and I can go get some from the mainland." Ronan said.

"We need a delivery system that will administer it quickly to everyone." Carter said while thinking. "It would take to long to make it into a injectable solution though. Any ideas K-9?"

"The ventilation system Mistress."

"Yes!" Rodney said snapping his fingers. "I got some ideas of what he means or is thinking of doing."

"Then get on it. K-9, go help him." Ford said as he waved at the door "You two get to the mainland and find it quickly before it is too late."

"What should I do?" Teyla asked.

"Stay with Rodney and help him keep his mind on the job." Carter said.

"Where shall you be?" Rodney asked.

"My mom is tripping out and Sally is scared, so I'm going to go help them while Ford takes over. He can run the city better than I can if it gets to the point there is no one left but those immune."

"Once you get to Rodney's office, have K-9 come back to me. I'll have him start working in the command center with me. It's starting to look worse than a skeleton crew out there." Ford said as Teyla nodded and then left.

"I don't know whether to be happy that I'm unaffected or not." Carter said.

"Be happy. Otherwise Sally would be more upset than she is now. Having grandma forgetting her is very different than having her mother doing it."

"True. I'd hate to scare her like that. You call if it gets too much to handle. As much as I would hate to do it, I could sedate mom if it came down to needing to help save the city and everyone else." she said with tears in her eyes she barely kept back.

"I won't let her die Sam. I promise to do everything to save everyone, even if it means attempting to go back in time to do it."

"That's rather unsafe within the time limit you set."

"I know." he said hugging her close. "I'd come up with something though. Tell the three I said hi and that we are working hard."

"I will." she said walking out.

"Great, the burden of command is on my shoulders again." he said walking out and into the control room. "Give me a status report. And get me a camera that shoots Polaroid's."

Ronan and Sheppard got into the Jumper without any trouble. Sheppard sat down at the controls as Ronan tossed a couple bags onto the back seats and then sat in the chair beside him. Sheppard had his off world vest and BDU's on while Ronan was in his normal leather outfit with his long tan coat on.

"You can fly this, trust me." he said as Sheppard was looking at the controls. "It's in your blood man, literally."

"Yes it is. I remember that. I was just…."

"Trying to remember how to fly?"

"Yeah. Um, there is something else…" he said looking around. "Ah, this is Jumper…"

"You're the only one leaving the city, get out and get that plant as quick as you can. I'll leave the top open so you can get back in quickly. General out." Ford said over the radio.

"Okay." Sheppard said as he grabbed the controls. Once they exited the tower, he began looking around.

"Mainland is that way." Ronan said as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Right." he said while turning the ship.

Teyla entered the lab as Rodney was working on two laptops, both on different tables opposite each other, as K-9 was helping him between a link up and talking to Rodney.

"Okay, so I input this algorithm…" he said typing away.

"K-9, the General wants you to come help him in the command center. I shall stay by Rodney's side and help him stay on track."

"Affirmative Teyla." he said turning away and rolling out.

Rodney didn't even notice K-9 had left and was going back and forth while muttering to himself for several minutes, not even noticing she was in the room either anymore after telling her what he was doing after K-9 left. Turning to the computer behind him, he stopped and muttered something before glancing around.

"What was I doing? It was something important…" he said thinking hard while snapping his fingers.

"You are attempting to create a system to make the cure airborne through the ventilation system. You said something about changing the air pressure, humidity and cooling temperature."

"Yes, that was it." he said turning to the computer before him. "Um, let's see…I was…um…root directory I am pretty sure is what I am looking for."

He kept typing away and then the monitored beeped at him.

"Hmm? What? No! Come on!"

"What's wrong?"

"I should be able to do this in my sleep!" he stated and then looked worried. "Oh god, it's happening to me now isn't it?"

"You have to remain calm."

"No, you don't understand! My memory is lousy to begin with…!"

"Rodney, calm down. Time is short and lives are in danger. You are a scientist first and foremost. It will be the longest memories you will keep hold of."

"Oh. That makes sense. Do I have family?"

"You have a sister."

"I do? Oh god, it's worst than I thought!"

"Rodney, you and everyone else will remember everything once you have this program finished and have it ready for Ronan and Sheppard to come back with that plant. Understand?"

"Yeah. Finish the program and I live with everyone else." he said typing away again.

PRESENT……..

The trio continued down several hallways and corridors, meeting no one, but hearing different groups that the General said was soldiers as they kept walking. He had to repeat what they were doing yet again for the fifth time as well but at least they both had name tags on them again, even though they had trouble remembering their names.

On the mainland, once they landed, Ronan got out and grabbed the bags.

"Where are we?"

"The mainland." Ronan said.

"Why?" Sheppard asked in confusion.

"We're here for a plant that will cure the memory loss and fever everyone else at the city has."

"Okay." Sheppard said confused as he glanced around. "A plant does that?"

"Yes. The General sent us here. Had us put on these name tags as well." he said pointing as his.

"Who? Something isn't…"

Ronan changed the setting on his gun and stunned him with a shake of his head.

"Never gets old."

After tying his hands and feet together and setting him on the seat, he shook his head again.

"Sorry buddy, but you'll only slow me down. I'll be back." he said as he walked out and closed the door.

EARLIER………

"How is it coming Rodney? The General is asking for a status report." Teyla asked.

"General?" he asked while making some adjustments to the computer in front of him.

"Yes. That man in a suit that runs the city right now."

He blinked as he thought about it.

"Never mind, just tell me where you are at." Teyla said while trying to hide her frustration.

"I'm almost finished, I think."

"He says he's almost finished General."

"Good to hear. No one is up here in the command center anymore except me and K-9. I haven't heard back from Sheppard or Ronan yet, but their life signs are still strong."

"That is good news."

"Let me know when he is done or if there is any problems."

"I will." she said before touching the earpiece again.

"Where you talking to me?"

"No Rodney."

"Oh." he said going back to the computer.

Both of them jumped as they heard a clattering noise somewhere down the hall.

"What was that?"

"Probably someone who is lost and confused. Stay here and keep working. I will check it out."

Though scared and confused, he watched her leave and then turned back to the computer. Teyla walked down the upper balcony as she looked around and listened for anyone moving about. Seeing no one below, she turned to look down a corridor as she heard footsteps, not noticing her name tag had fallen off when she was looking over the edge. She felt relief when she noticed Major Lorne and a few of his men coming at her, but it turned to fear when they raised their weapons.

"Major Lorne, what are you doing?"

"You aren't suppose to be here. The announcement says for everyone to go to the mess hall." he said as he and the men kept their weapons trained on her. "You can hear it can't you?"

"Yes. But I am not effected by the sickness."

"Everyone is sick. You need to come with us."

"I am not sick Major Lorne. I am helping…"

"If you do not come with, I will have to shoot you. You clearly don't have a name tag like everyone else, which means you are moving around without having been checked out."

She looked down at her coat noticing her name tag was missing and that Lorne and his men still had theirs. She quickly turned and looked at the floor behind her that went back to Rodney's lab and saw nothing on the floor. When she went to look over the edge, Lorne thought she was going to run and shot her.

Rodney heard a noise and small thud, which made fear run through him as he had no idea what was going on.

"Teyla?" he asked quietly as he moved towards the doorway. "Oh god, I'm alone."

Glancing around in thought, he saw his video camera nearby and picked it up as he had a sudden inspiration. After recording a message to himself, he uploaded it to a tablet nearby then taped a knife to the underside of his chair before finally tying himself to his desk. Using one hand, he quickly went back to work on the computer in front of him and did so for several minutes before he looked up and suddenly had no idea who he was, where he was, what was going on, or why he was even tied to the desk.

PRESENT

Teyla was pacing back and forth in her cell and had been for a good hour since being stunned. She tried the earpiece several times, but only got static, figuring the shield on the brig was causing interference. Several times, after waking up, she had tried yelling for anyone that might be listening. However, no one came and she heard even less, other than the echo of her voice. Still pacing as she rubbed her forehead in thought, she looked towards the doorway as she heard footsteps.

"General, I am so glad to see you. Rodney, Radek.."

"Teyla, sorry this happened. Lorne didn't tell me until just recently he locked you up." he said while disengaging the forcefield. "Where is your name tag?"

"I lost it over the edge of the balcony near Rodney's lab I believe. Major Lorne shot me as I went to look." she said stepping out. "Has Sheppard and Ronan returned?"

"Not yet. I've tried contacting the Jumper, but no one has responded. K-9 says he is still picking up life signs though." he said as they all left.

"That is good news. Did you finish your work Rodney?" she asked.

"What work?"

"He's already forgotten his name." Ford said. "Like most people have. Lorne doesn't even remember his name, but he still remembers his duty."

"Did you order him and the men to shoot people?" she asked.

"Radek hit one of his men with a stick of some sort, so they've been very defensive. There is only a few people still running around the city and K-9 is telling the teams where they are. Some have fought back while others still understand what my repeating message says." he said as they got into a transporter.

"Why does Radek have a stunner?" she asked after they left.

"Makes him feel safer." Ford said as Radek held it closer. "I'm not taking it."

"She looks ready to." Radek said.

"I will not take it Radek." she said calmly. "How many people have we lost?"

"Three so far. That includes the guy Keller was working on before she lost her memory." he said as they headed for Rodney's lab. "K-9, status report."

"No change has taken place since the last report Master. All city systems are functioning at minimal levels as requested."

"Find any more people?"

"Two more people have been taken to the mess hall and two teams have had to stay behind as their condition has worsened."

"What of Sheppard and Ronan?"

"The Jumper left the mainland two minutes ago. Estimated time of arrival is four minutes."

"Thanks K-9. Direct Ronan and Sheppard to where they need to go when they get in. I'm going to help Rodney finish the program." he said as they entered the lab.

"Yes Master."

"Okay, let's see how far you got on this." Ford said as he looked over the two computers. "Hmm, congratulations Rodney. You actually finished the program we needed, minus one final thing."

"I did?" he said confused and surprised.

"What did he forget?" Teyla asked.

"The enter button." he said pushing it. "Now it is officially finished."

"And now we just wait for Sheppard and Ronan." Teyla said.

"Let's hope that Sheppard just remembers how to fly back before he forgets everything."

"Who?" Rodney asked.

Ronan came back and found the back open, and John missing as he noticed the rope in a pile on the floor. Tossing the bags inside while noticing most of the supplies on board had been went through pretty thoroughly, he pulled his gun as he walked back and with a grunt of agitation. He just walked off the ramp and was glancing around at the ground to look for tracks when something metal was shoved into the back of his head.

"Drop it."

Grunting in more frustration, he tossed the gun aside quickly and then raised his hands.

"Now back away."

He walked several steps forward and then turned around as John picked his gun up.

"Now, tell me, who the hell are you?" Sheppard asked with his nine mill pointed.

"Look, I know you have no idea what is going on, probably don't even know who you are or where you are either…"

"Yeah.."

"Probably even scared and confused as well. I'm your friend. My name is Ronan Dex, you are Colonel John Sheppard. It says so on that name tag on your vest, just like the tag on my coat." he said pointing.

John looked down and did see and could read the name on the tag on his vest.

"We are good friends. There have been some things that we have been through together and I don't care what anyone says, those things you just don't forget. We were sent here to grab those plants, in those bags, from this mainland to take back to the city to save the people who are sick like you. Deep down, you have to know I'm telling the truth."

John looked like he was thinking as the gun wavered.

"Just put away the gun. We both get back in the Jumper and go home."

"Oh no. I woke up tied up. Seeing as I haven't seen anyone else, that must mean that you did it."

"Fine, yes I did. You were lost and confused when we got here and I didn't feel like looking for you while digging up plants. So, go ahead and shoot me. You can stay out here in the dark totally confused, lost and with no idea how to get home or survive, which probably won't be long until you pass out and die from the disease because we didn't get back to get you and everyone else treated. Seriously, how could I make things any worse than they already are?"

"Good point." he said thinking. "So the plant is the cure?"

"Yes."

"How do we get home? Where is home?" he said lowering the weapon.

"I'll point while you fly."

"I can fly this? What is this anyway?" he asked as they went back in.

K-9 directed them inside, which despite the fact he was pretty out of it, he did land in the right place. Major Lorne and his team, along with Ford, Radek, Teyla and Rodney were waiting as they exited. Leaving everyone inside the command for Ronan and Teyla to watch, with K-9 as well, Ford took the plants to the area needed. A day later, everyone was getting better and K-9 stated that everyone should be just fine the following morning and recommended that any new personal to the Pegasus galaxy should be treated right away and to have the cure sent to the SGC to ensure that the disease did not spread to the Earth population. It was noted in Keller's note later and sent to the SGC later through the Midway Station call.

Sheppard awoke slowly and saw Ronan and Teyla standing nearby. For a moment, he thought he was in his room, but the sounds of medical equipment and a doctor walking away from his bedside made him realize where he was, plus adding to the fact he remembered some of the details of the problem that was effecting the Atlantis personnel.

"What happened?" he asked with barely opened eyes.

"We returned with the plant and the General got it into the ventilation system just in time." Ronan said. "Most if not all of the city was knocked out as the cure took effect."

"How long have I been asleep?" Sheppard asked tiredly.

"About a day." Ronan said.

"A day!"

"You were not the only one to have been sleeping this long John." Teyla said while gently touching his shoulder. "Many others are still sleeping while some are back to normal."

"I see." he said laying back.

"How are your memories?" she asked.

"Some things are rather fuzzy. I don't remember going in any Jumper rides. If I forget you birthday next year though…"

"I will forgive you." she said with a small smile.

"It's a good thing we got back when we did." Ronan said. "We cut it pretty close man."

"What do you mean?"

"Had you and Ronan came back an hour later, most of the people here would have died. We are fortunate that only five people died instead of many more." Teyla said sadly.

"Wait, where's Rodney?" he asked as he looked around worried.

"He's with his girlfriend. Um…I know her first name is Katie.." Ford said as he walked up. "Nice to see you looking better Colonel."

"General. Did Sam's…"

"Amy is just fine and sleeping. The unfortunate people we lost were two in the hallways, the one in the infirmary and two in the mess hall. One of which was a soldier. You can write a letter for him because you knew him better and I'll deal with the other four." Ford said as John nodded. "On a slightly brighter side, since I know you'll ask later, you won the bet. Get some more rest Colonel."

Rodney was resting his head on the side of the mattress near Katie and had been for sometime after she was brought back into the infirmary. Fatigue got the better of him and he nodded off for awhile while waiting for her to wake.

"Rodney, you should go to your room and get some rest." Keller said as she walked up and put her hand on his back.

"What? No, no. I'm fine." he said sitting up. "I'm going to wait."

"I can have someone get you when she wakes up."

"I'd rather wait."

"Okay." she said patting his arm gently. "She's not going to give up. She's a fighter."

"I know." he said as Keller walked off.

Keller had just walked around the corner when Katie began moving her fingers that he was holding. Hearing Rodney call for her, she came back quickly as he said he saw her fingers move.

"Katie?" she asked leaning over her slightly. "Katie, wake up."

"Huh?" she asked as she woke up and glanced around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Keller said. "You're safe. Do you remember anything?"

"Um…" she said thinking. Keller saw her look over her shoulder and moved out of the way. "Rodney?"

They both smiled at each other as Keller stepped back.

"It's good to see you." she said.

"It's good to see you to." he said holding her hands happily.


	116. Chapter 116

CHAPTER 116

EPISODE………………..MISSING

Teyla was dressed in her black satin and leather outfit, that covered everything but her head. She recently got out of the shower and dressed and packed a bag before going to the command center to let them know she was ready to go off world. Seeing as Doctor Keller wasn't there waiting, she said she'd be back with her soon. Saying hi to several people along the way, she smiled as Sally waved from atop Ford's shoulders as he was walking through the hallways.

"Hello Sally, General."

"Hi Teyla!" Sally said as she clapped her hands happily and gave Teyla a hug shortly after Ford brought her down.

"Hey, I thought you had already left?"

"I'm off to get Doctor Keller since she wasn't there to meet me at the gate."

"Ah. Is there anything you need before you go?" Ford asked generously. "Or anything you want sent along?"

"No. I think we shall be just fine. Thank you though."

"If you do, just call and we'll be right there."

"I will." she said nodding and then gave Sally another hug before walking off.

"Where was we were going again?" Ford asked acting like he forgot.

"Flying daddy." she said pulling his hand. "You promised!"

"Oh, yes. Now remember, we have to be very careful…" he said as they went to a transporter. "Those Jumpers aren't as safe as the General Lee…."

Keller was packing a couple bags as Teyla walked in with a smile from seeing the General and Sally walk off to have a family moment.

"Oh hey Teyla. Sorry, I'm still packing." Keller said as she grabbed another item.

"There is no immediate rush." Teyla stated.

"You seem pretty happy today." Keller said with a smile of her own.

"I just spoke to the General and his daughter recently. It is very satisfying how that family has been able to incorporate work and having a child."

"It is amazing isn't it. Out here, Sally gets to do things that she wouldn't be able to do at all back on Earth. Wish I could have learned to drive at that age." Keller said while still packing.

"Today they seemed to be going to fly a Jumper."

"Yep. I heard Sam was a bit sacred about the idea, but since Ford's the co-pilot, she isn't as worried. Sally does have the gene to activate Ancient tech. Even better than Sheppard, but she lacks control. She was able to get the chair to activate, but Ford was able to keep her from firing any drones or doing anything else really."

"That would have been very bad."

"Sam thought so to." she said packing a container of candy.

"What are those?"

"Suckers. It's for the children. It usually helps to keep their minds off the needles or as a present for allowing me to stick them." Keller stated.

"I see. You do know we only plan on being there one day?"

"Yeah, but I've always over packed for any trips I went on."

"You seem very nervous about all of this."

"I'm still getting use to the fact that I am going off world. Not to mention just being in another galaxy and seeing other civilizations."

"My people are very welcoming and are eager to meet you."

"I don't doubt it." she said zipping the large duffel bag closed. "I'm looking forward to meeting them as well. Learning about their culture more and their history."

"They will be very happy to hear that." Teyla said with a pleasing tone.

"Well, I think I have everything. Just need to grab my coat."

The two walked into the gate room and the gate was open, waiting for them. They, along with a few others looked towards the windows, seeing a Jumper fly by the tower.

"Whoo, look at you. Got a date Teyla?" Sheppard said from the upper balcony after turning to them.

"Please." Teyla said as she looked away while smiling a way that only Keller noticed for what it really was. "You will call us if you need anything?"

"We'll be fine. No missions on the agenda at the moment. And with the General flying around the city with his daughter, we think that is stressful enough."

"She is flying the Jumper." Teyla said.

"That's what is scary. She takes more after the General then Sam. Which would explain why that Jumper was close enough I could have easily jumped onto it." Sheppard said.

"That did look pretty close." Keller said. "They know what they are doing though."

"Well, Ford is a good pilot, but can't pilot with crap in a fight. Well, enjoy the Athosians, they are a lot of fun." Sheppard said with a wave.

"So I hear. I'm going to experience my first Tandul feast." Keller said.

"Oh yeah, those are a lot of fun. Just watch out for the…um, what is it again?" Sheppard asked with a frown.

"Roos wine." Teyla said.

"Yeah, Roos wine. Very tasty stuff, but hell of a kick. Too much and you'll have a hangover you'll never forget too."

"I'll be careful. Ford came in a few days ago, or actually, was brought in after Teyla had him try a drink and it about knocked him out. I'm pretty sure I'll have a much more better tolerance to it." Keller said.

"You are a Doctor, so, you'll know how to fix yourself." Sheppard said as Keller nodded with a small laugh.

"We must be going." Teyla said.

"Have fun kids." Sheppard said with another wave.

They walked through as he watched and then turned around as Sam needed to talk to him about something.

They exited on the planet as the gate shut down shortly after they walked out. Keller had her backpack on along with two large duffle bags in either hand. Teyla only carried a small bag over her shoulder as she glanced around a moment.

"The settlement is through the woods."

"Lead the way."

"It is some distance, let me help you…" Teyla said reaching for a bag.

"Oh no! No, no, no." Keller said backing away. "I was the idiot who packed these things and I should be the idiot carrying them then. Other than needing the exercise, who knows how many mission may come up where I have to bring this or more. Even Carson had to do this so I need to get used to it."

"Very well." she said with a small smile as they took off.

"So Sheppard was right huh?"

"Hmm?"

"You do have a hot date." she said with a sly voice. "Who is it? I won't tell anyone, I swear."

The chatted as they walked a good mile or less and came out of the woods near a river where the settlement was. Half way there, Keller ended up giving the two bags to Teyla as she couldn't hold them any longer.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this far." Keller said as they exited the forest.

Several steps in, and noticing no movement or noise, other than the sounds of animals nearby and no smoke in the air, Teyla noticed something was wrong.

"Strange, it is always this quiet or is everyone planning a surprise party for me?"

"No. Something is wrong." Teyla said very worried as she dropped the bags and ran. "Hello?!"

Going into the center of the settlement, they both saw many objects scattered around, but all the tents were still up. All the fires were long since out and what food was around had molded or was eaten.

"Hello!" Teyla yelled loudly as she began running around to different tents to see if anyone was there. "Is anybody here?!"

"Where is everyone?" Keller asked with worry as she followed Teyla.

"I do not know. But they did not leave of their own accord."

"Are you saying they were attacked?"

"Or culled." Teyla said with fear and extreme worry.

The two spilt up and started looking around carefully.

"I thought the Wraith didn't know about this planet."

"That was my understanding as well." Teyla said as they met up near a tent.

"But how could they just…."

Teyla stopped her as she quickly raised her hand and looked around.

"What is it?" Keller asked quietly.

Glancing around more, she pulled on Keller's arm as they hid by a cluster of trees near the waters edge. Unknown people in strange outfits walked up the path they came in on.

"Do you know them?"

"Yes, we must leave." Teyla said with anger in her voice as they saw some strange men pick up the bags Teyla dropped.

"Okay." Keller said with fear.

Going rather deep into the forest away from the settlement, Teyla stopped near a stump that was large enough for them to hide behind.

"Over here." Teyla said kneeling down quickly. "The weapons cache is too far. We better make a run for the gate."

"What?" Keller asked as Teyla took her pack off. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have a weapon?" she asked searching the bag.

"No, just medical supplies. Don't you have a weapon?"

"Just my knife." Teyla said pulling it from a sheath in her boot. "I was coming to visit my people. I did not think I would need a gun. I believe I need to change my way of thinking from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"Your General Carter always has a weapon with him, even at family gatherings from what he has told me. Along with the words, always better to be prepared and safe than sorry for not a weapon handy."

"Makes sense to me. So, who are those men?" Keller asked as Teyla kept digging in the pack.

"Bola Kia. I know of them. The markings on their face tell distinctly of their tribes, but I have never crossed paths with them…until now." Teyla said with a hint of fear.

"Are…they dangerous?" Keller asked as she already feared the answer she knew to come.

"Beyond dangerous." Teyla said as she looked at a scalpel she found. "We must move."

Keller quickly put the pack back on and followed. A short trip down the trail lead to a dirt hill that was rather steep. Teyla went up it rather easily as Keller was trying a bit slower since she had sneakers instead of boots on. Grabbing a long vine above her, she got one foot in the right place and the other in a soft patch of dirt that gave out. With nothing to hold onto as the vine snapped, she fell backwards and rolled down the hill. Rolling onto her back, she kept from crying out, but still yelped slightly as she felt her right foot. Teyla came back quickly and practically ran down the hill.

"Are you alright?"

"I twisted my ankle." Keller said while still feeling it gently.

"We need to keep moving." Teyla said urgently.

"Just hang on a second." she said still feeling it.

"Is it broken?" she asked with the same urgency, but with concern as well as she glanced around for danger.

"It doesn't seem to be." she said as Teyla helped her to her feet.

"Leave the bag, it is to heavy." she said pulling it off.

Keller stayed against a tree as Teyla hid the bag under some branches. Grabbed her on the left side, she helped her walk along as quickly as possible without stumbling Keller at the same time. It took awhile, but they made it close enough to the Stargate to see it. Seeing more of the men nearby it and one of them blowing a horn, Teyla pulled Keller aside near a couple large trees they could see between.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Keller asked, still in fear.

"It is too risky to return to the weapons cache."

"What weapons cache?"

"We supplied my people with weapons in case they were ever attacked or raided."

"What makes you think the guns would still be there? Wouldn't that be the first thing those guys would steal?" Keller said as she pointed at the men.

"It that were the case, they would be using them." Teyla stated.

"Right." Keller said feeling kinda stupid from not seeing it herself.

"The weapons cache is too far, especially in your condition. And we have no idea how many more Bola Kia are out there." she said pulling her knife and the scalpel. "Our best option is to take out the guards ourselves."

"Take them out?! What are you talking about? How are we going to do that?" she asked with extreme surprise even as she took the scalpel.

"I do not know yet." she said as she looked on the ground nearby for a good branch.

"Hey, listen, I am not like you. I have no idea how to fight."

"Just, do as I say." she said as she brushed off a thick branch.

"I want to, believe me I do, but I don't think I can." she said even more fearful than before.

"You must believe otherwise. What we first need to do is create…"

She stopped as they saw two more men walk up to the others from the path to the village. Those two carried big axes and one of them noticed the two ladies. Grabbing Keller by the arm, she pulled her away quickly as the men came after them. The two men with the axes, that had a very barbarian look to them, very long hair, animal skin clothes and painted faces, stopped at the edge of a small cliff that was near a small muddy river. Keller and Teyla were both under the small rock cliff next to the water, keeping perfectly still and quiet as they heard the men above looking around. Less than a minute later, they heard them move off and then Teyla stepped out to peek.

"They are gone." Teyla said slowly.

"I'm sorry." Keller said as she was shaking visibly.

"Are you alright?"

"No." she said fearfully.

"I know this is something which you are unprepared for."

"I should be prepared, I know." Keller said still shaking in fear and a bit of pain from having to move so quickly.

"Unfortunately, things may get much worse before they get better. Those guards will alert the other to our situation, and they will hunt us. The longer we avoid capture the longer are our chances. The will continue to guard the gate, however, eventually Atlantis will know we are late and send a rescue team."

"But we're not due back until tomorrow."

"It is critical that we therefore elude capture until then."

"Okay."

"What do you need to help your injury?"

"I should probably wrap it, but the ace bandages are in the medical kit."

"The kit is on the way to the weapons cache, hopefully it still will be…"

Both of them looked up as they heard the banging of drums in the distance.

"What is that?" Keller asked fearing the answer.

"They are summoning the others. Gathering them for the hunt to come." Teyla said.

Grabbing her stick from the ground, they took off as quickly as they could. Avoiding the few patrols and from being seen, they managed to get back to where her pack was and retrieve it. Keller sat down near the large stump as Teyla brought it over.

"You must move quickly."

"Trust me, I will be." Keller said opening the pack fast. Teyla glanced around listening and then turned as she heard a bottle rattle. "Ibuprofen. It will help with the pain and swelling."

"Yes, Doctor McKay uses them frequently. Along with antihistamines, antacids, motion sickness pills…" Teyla said while still looking around as Keller removed her shoe.

"You forgot the prescription I just wrote him for restless leg syndrome. I've always been a wimp." she said removing her sock. "I've had a low threshold for pain all my life."

"People often underestimate the level of discomfort they are capable of holding. When I was a child, several of us where sent into the wood for ten days, alone."

"Ten days alone?"

"It is a rite of passage for my people. No food, no water. We are forced to survive on our own. None of us believed we would do it, but all of us did." she said as Keller was still working on her foot.

"I went to summer camp. There was other kids. We had cabins, with beds. Even electricity and food."

"I see." Teyla said slightly understanding what Keller said.

"I didn't even make it three days. I got home sick and called my parents to come and get me." Keller said as she was finishing up on the bandaging. "Sometime makes me wonder how I even got this far."

Sam was extremely relived and happy when they got back. Sally was rather good for her age and managed to fly around the city three times with no troubles, no looping or barrel rolling. However, they skimmed one tower when Ford decided to let her try flying between a couple of towers that were over a hundred feet apart. She got to scared and panicked before Ford was able to take over. There was no permanent damage, but both Sam and Ford agreed to keep her limited on the flying courses. Since the General Lee would slow or stop before hitting anything as part of the training program built in for when Sally was driving, neither of them had to worry about her crashing, and with the new program, no troubles with her driving into the ocean or off the pier into the inner sections. Considering the amount of Jumpers they had, Ford picked one out to work on with Sally to make it with a training program for her in it, which Sam agreed to allow. However, it was going to take quite a bit of work before the said program and the Jumper would be active.

Rodney was working on other projects as was Radek, so instead of bothering the two, Sheppard went off to spar with Ronan for awhile since he had little else to do at the moment. Sam met with a few other department heads and talked to the new counselor that was sent from Midway Station and helped her settle in and a couple of days to look over the files before seeing people. She also managed to get to have lunch with her parents, Ford and Sally for an hour before being called back to the command center. Seeing as Sam's parents only got different tours of the city here and there, Ford felt like looking around some more and they went with to explore as well.

The ibuprofen had helped enough she could walk better and with the ace bandage, it made it easier to walk more quickly too, as long as she didn't have a lot of climbing. Teyla did not like the fact they were in a rather open part of the forest as they continued on to the weapons cache, but going any other direction would have taken more time than she wanted to and would have been harder on Keller's injured foot. Hobbling along behind Teyla, they made it to the location safely. Teyla sighed in agitation as she looked around and saw the hidden hole in the ground open and empty.

"This is the weapons cache?"

"Yes." Teyla said.

"Where are the weapons? We sure didn't see the Bola Kia with them."

"My people must have had to use them to fight off whoever took them." Teyla said as she looked around for danger and in confusion. "But then why were they not successful? The Bola Kia would have been no match against these weapons."

Following her towards a river nearby, they stopped near the shore that had well flowing water, even though it was a bit muddy.

"Over there. There is a blind?"

"Blind?" Keller asked confused.

"Yes. It is a hunting spot just over the bridge ahead. It is a small cave where we can hide for shelter until help from Atlantis arrives. It is very well hidden and I doubt the Bola Kia will come close to finding it." Teyla said while still pointing.

"Okay. You know this place better than I do. Crossing a bridge should be easier than this rough terrain." she said.

Going around the water and up a hill, they came out around some large bushes. Teyla looked across before starting to get on.

"Wait, whoa. We have to cross this? You've got to be kidding me."

The bridge was made of a pretty study looking rope, however, there was no boards. It was a tri rope bridge with ropes on either side to hold on and a single rope to walk across. Even though the rope was thick, Keller was really sure she would not be able to cross because of her foot and the fact the height alone was rather scary, and the bridge was swaying in the breeze.

"My people built this bridge. I can assure you it is very safe. This isn't the first bridge that has been made by my people." Teyla said as she tried to alleviate Keller's fears. "The General also walked across it during a visit and he had his coat on."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. It's just, my ankle." Keller said pointing at it and then her ear. "And I have this inner ear thing, we call it vertigo. Heights make me dizzy."

"Jennifer, there comes a time where one loses their fears in order to survive." Teyla stated.

"I am, so no where near that point then."

"Very well. Stay here." Teyla said seriously.

"I'm sure, I could climb down somewhere and find some shallow point to cross in the river…" Keller said looking around the area as fear really crept into her voice more than before. Looking back at the bridge, she saw Teyla crossing without her. "Teyla?!"

Teyla kept walking across it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do as she ignored Keller's cry for help.

"Oh god." Keller said almost crying as she started out with her hands gripping the ropes as hard as possible. "Reminder to self, get a cell phone to call for help."

A couple feet out onto it, she began talking to herself.

"Okay, this is perfectly safe. Perfectly safe. Teyla is very trustworthy, has proven herself many times, so her people must be like her. Even Ford walked across it as she said." she said crossing with one foot in front of the other, slowly. "Oh boy. A bit wobbly. Don't look down. Oh god, why did I look down? What an idiot. No, stay focused Jennifer. We only have more than half of this crossed and then we'll be back on land. Oh, Teyla is off and on the other side now."

More than half way across, she started smiling as she saw she was very close to be finished.

"Hey Jennifer, look, you're almost there."

Then she slipped and barely was able to grab the bottom rope in time before falling into the water below. Struggling to keep hold, she kept crying out in fear as her hands kept slipping. She looked up as someone grabbed her hand, thinking it might be the enemy while hoping it was Teyla. Teyla pulled hard and got her back onto the rope as Jennifer sighed with relief.

"Thank you." she said breathing hard while holding on harder than before. "I almost made it."

"You still have to."

"Oh, right." she said seeing they weren't on land. "Stay here this time please?"

Teyla nodded as they walked slowly across and made it to land. Keller leaned and hugged a tree soon after getting off the rope.

"Land again. Thank god. I do not want to ever do that again." Keller said while restraining herself from kissing the tree.

"We must continue." Teyla stated.

"No more bridges?"

"No more bridges." Teyla said seeing Keller's fear be alleviated.

After awhile of walking in quietness, and seeing no one around or hearing anyone either, Keller tried to alleviate Teyla's fears about her people.

"Maybe your people made it to the gate and went to another world."

"All of them?"

"Maybe. One can hope. We haven't found any bodies or parts either, much less saw any blood back at the settlement. And from what you said, I doubt the Bola Kia would take the time to bury their victims."

"No, they do not." Teyla said as they crested a hill and continued on. "Because when the Bola Kia are done with their victims, very little remains."

"Wait, are you telling me they are cannibals?" Keller asked appalled.

"Yes."

She was more fearful now and then gasped loudly as some metal circle with many sharp ends sank into the tree she was leaning against. Looking the direction it came, one of the Bola Kia was standing on a large rock above them. Teyla slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground as a small axe went through the area Keller was just standing in. Sitting up as Teyla tossed the med pack aside, she watched Teyla pull her knife and then the thick branch she picked up earlier. The Bola Kia man jumped down with a bigger axe ready as another couple of guys came out from behind the rock. The three men surrounded Teyla as Keller picked through the dirt for the scalpel she dropped. Between a flurry of moves, Teyla managed to avoid being hit while deflecting their attacks and doing more to them. Loosing her knife and branch, she grabbed a dropped axe and swung it into a guys gut with a killing blow. Grabbing her knife and branch quickly, she watched the other guy leave and noticed the third guy unconscious.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah."

"Stay here."

"Wait!" Keller said still holding the scalpel. "Teyla!"

She quickly looked at the unconscious man near her as Teyla kept running. After a somewhat short chase through the woods, Teyla caught up with the other guy before he could get back to his friends or the camp. Breaking his knee with the branch, she jumped onto his back before he could cry out or get up and used the branch to cut off his breathing, breaking his neck after a few seconds.

As the formerly unconscious guy was starting to wake up, Keller picked up a short sword near the dead guy and stepped back with the weapon before her. Hearing movement coming, she was glad to see Teyla come back.

"That one is dead, but this guy is still alive." she said waving the blade as the man stood in a daze.

Teyla took the blade from her and quickly lopped his head off as Keller looked away.

"We could not have taken him with us as a prisoner."

"We could have tied him up and left him in the woods."

"Then his friends would come and release him to help join back in the hunt. I know this is difficult to accept, but the few of them there are, the better our chances of survival."

Shaking with fear and revulsion at the death around her, she nodded in understanding.

"We must…" Teyla began when they heard a moaning and grunting noise.

Pulled her knife from her boot and still holding the branch, the two went around the rock to find a tied up and injured man.

"His hands are tied. He must have been a prisoner." Keller said as she knelt down to check on him. "Oh god. He's got a stab wound to his abdomen, will you get my medical kit?"

"We have to leave him."

"What are you talking about? He's one of your people!"

"He is not Athosian." Teyla stated sternly.

"But, his clothes…"

"I have never seen him before."

"Well, he's obviously not one of them." she said jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "If I don't fix this wound, he will bleed to death."

"More Bola Kia will be here very soon."

"I know, but this won't take long, please?"

Teyla nodded, a bit reluctantly, and went and got the med kit they dropped. Several minutes later, the injury was cleaned and sutured. The man had brown hair that was near his shoulders and hair around his mouth and chin. His outfit was a faded and worn brown and black leather jacket that reached his knees. The pants were cloth as was the slanted checked brown shirt. The boots where brown leather of some sort, hand made from the looks of it. He faded in and out of consciousness as she worked and then became more alert as she finished working on him.

"Well, I got the bleeding under control and if it doesn't get infected, he should be okay." Keller said walking around the rock the man was leaning against.

"It will be very dark soon. Stay here with him and I will go find the blind."

"Is it far?"

"No. I shall return shortly."

She sat down to keep the pressure off her foot and tried to not think about the impending danger that surrounded them.

Teyla continued through the woods and found the blind still hidden beneath several branches. Turning around, she stepped a few feet away and found the hidden cache of hunting supplies in the ground nearby as well. Satisfied it seemed clear and safe, she headed back.

Keller was looking at the night sky, still in fear since it had been a couple of hours since Teyla left and was doing everything she could not to think about the fact that Teyla could have been captured. Hearing movement coming towards her, she stiffened and then relaxed as Teyla came out from the trees.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"Unconscious once again, but stable. Why were you gone so long?"

"I was making sure the blind and area around it was safe. The distance is actually far considering your injury."

"Great." Keller muttered.

"Can he be moved?"

" I don't know. He shouldn't be. His condition is precarious…" she said glancing at the man and then Teyla's look. "Yes, he can be moved."

"Good. We need to get going."

About an hour later, they made it to the blind and all three were hiding inside. Keller was looking the man over as Teyla came back in.

"Water from the river."

"Thank you." she said taking the water skin.

"I have laid traps around the perimeter. Hopefully, if any Bola Kia come around, we will hear them before they discover us."

"Good." she said giving the man a drink.

"How is your ankle?"

"The swelling has gone down, and the pain has eased up thanks to the pain killers." she said setting the skin aside.

"If you wish to sleep, I can…"

A scuffling noise caught their attention quickly and Teyla pointed at something moving outside. Grabbing a spear made from a wooden stick, she walked out slowly and stabbed it into whatever was crawling under the ground.

"What is that?" Keller asked in fear once again as Teyla started bringing back something that looked like a small blue squid.

"Dinner." Teyla said setting it aside as she entered the blind. "They are attracted to the warmth of our bodies."

Keller felt sick as she watched Teyla cut into the body and pull parts out with her knife.

"The taste leaves much to be desired, but it will sustain you."

She felt even sicker when Teyla offered her some.

"Um, no, not happening. I'm not hungry anyway."

"You should eat."

"Like the General has said to others, he doesn't eat anything he doesn't already know what it is. Somehow, if he was here, I do not think he'd eat that if he was starving."

"We would not be here if he was here."

"True. You eat it."

Teyla pulled the part off her blade and Keller looked away as she knew Teyla ate it. Hearing a grunting noise, she quickly turned around fully in relief.

"He's regaining consciousness." she said as she got by his side again.

"It's okay, you are safe now." Keller said as the man was breathing raggedly.

"Who are you?" Teyla asked a bit harshly.

"Nabel Gonen, of the Genii." he said slowly.

"The Genii? What are you doing here?" Teyla asked.

"I was planted.." Nabel said taking a couple of breaths and swallows before continuing. "Inside the Athosian community. To gather intel."

"What happened to them?" Teyla asked.

"Dead. All of them." Nabel stated with a groan.

"Who killed my people?"

"Wraith. The entire settlement."

"Not the Bola Kia?" Keller asked.

"No. The Bola Kia are the ones who told the Wraith about them."

"The Bola Kia are Wraith worshippers?" Teyla said more than asked.

"I was able to escape during the attack. But I was cut off from the gate. Bola Kia were guarding it. They captured me."

"I have never seen you before." Teyla stated. "How long have you lived among my people?"

"I only arrived a few days ago." Nabel said and then slowly leaned over to notice a glowing object on the floor near his bed.

Keller had left one of her Atlantian medical devices on that looked like a life signs detector near his bed that both women looked at as they were looking to see what he was looking at.

"Where are you from?" Nabel asked.

"She is a friend of mine from another world." Teyla stated.

"Your equipment, it looks ancestral." Nabel stated.

"We discovered it in our travels." Teyla said. "We have been away from some time, trading."

"Trading?" Nabel asked not believing her. "With who?"

"If you are still seeking intel, then you are wasting what few breaths you have left. So, say thank you for saving me, and be done with this discussion."

"Thank you, for saving me."

Teyla went out rather quickly after that as Keller stayed sitting.

Ford had recently finished with helping in the mess hall and was headed out with a plate out of the commissary when Sam, Sheppard, Rodney and Ronan came in. Dusk was nearing and seeing as Teyla and Keller hadn't reported in saying there was trouble, everyone was sure they were okay and having fun.

"Not going to join us?" Carter asked.

"Going off to help Sally for a few moments with school before helping...um, someone that Radek was saying needed my help..." he said thinking. "Anyway, I'd stay but..."

"Catch ya later then. I'd come with but I need to talk to a few people here along

with Sheppard's team. After that, depending on the paperwork, I'm quitting for the night." Carter said.

"Is that a P&J General?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, two actually. One for me and one for Sally. Why?"

"With everything you make...." Sheppard said unsure of what to say next.

"Just what I am in the mood for. Sally likes them too." Ford said shrugging.

"Mitchell calls it old school food, but I like it."

Yeah, that's rather old school." Sheppard muttered as they walked over and got what they wanted before sitting down. "Was it just me, or did I see a jar of jelly in his

pocket..."

"Ford makes more than just food for everyone else. He makes his own jelly after

getting taught by someone back at the SGC. He really likes strawberries." Carter said.

"Why bring his own jar then?" Rodney asked.

"Because he doesn't make enough for a lot of people. Making jelly and other food

products like that take time." Carter said.

"Must be really good jelly then." Sheppard said.

"I'm more partial to Smuckers myself." Carter said. "It's not bad, but I have had

better."

"Better not let him hear you say that." Rodney said. "Cooks and Chefs hate hearing when their food is bad."

"Not with Ford, if you don't like it, let him know. That's one of the reasons why he makes so many different things. He likes to fish and can make some pretty good fish meals, but he can't stand the taste himself." Carter said.

"I heard he didn't want to hear that sort of thing." Rodney said.

"Where?" Carter asked.

"Back at the SGC before I ended up here. Someone said he blew up at Doctor

Jackson..." Rodney began as Carter laughed. "What?

"Apparently that story hasn't been fixed yet...."

Flashback to well before Ford was somewhat recently a Immortal......

Ford was working in the SGC kitchen with several dishes prepared and a current one in front of him that he just finished shaping and was tossing the gloves away when Sam and Daniel entered.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Ford asked while grabbing the ketchup bottle nearby.

"I needed you to help me..." Daniel said only to stop when he saw what Ford was

cooking, or had yet to cook as he was putting the finishing touches. "Is that meatloaf?"

"Yes." Ford said while pulling the inner top off before putting the cap back on the

bottle. "A couple people asked me and I like it too..."

"I'm not much into that..." Daniel said with a grimace as Ford put down the bottle

slowly. "Wait, I mean..."

"You know, I work hard in here, really trying my best and yet, for some people..."

Ford said while shaking his head as Daniel kept trying to apologize. "It's never enough or

not what they want, or...."

"Ford, I'm sorry...." Daniel said as sympathetically as possible, only to stop as

Carter was laughing. "Help me out here Sam, not laugh! I'm really sorry...."

"I'm kidding Daniel." Ford said laughing before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I prefer if someone tells me how it taste. You can't make progress in anything without the opinion of others."

"Why did you put me through that?

"Because you opened yourself up, and Jack really isn't in the mood today to be teased. It was obvious that you didn't know how I really felt and so, I had to do that. I did it to Jack once when he tried to show me how to cook a fish by pouring beer on it while it was cooking."

"Anyway, that's how it went." Carter said.

"Oh, that explains why he didn't go ballistic on me when I told him my preferences and was surprised when he didn't yell or anything." Rodney said.

"He does make a really good meatloaf." Sheppard said. "Speaking of meatloaf, is this the same time you got splattered Sam?"

Carter grumbled under breath.

"Yes, unfortunately it is. Daniel wanted to ask Ford about something, which I don't remember what it was. After the fish thing Ford said, he picked the ketchup again and turned it over to spread it across the top. Instead of looking like he should have, he looked at Daniel while talking and I was standing on Ford's other side. He squeezed and instead of squirting down, part of the protective cover was still under the cap and made it shoot out diagonally all over the front of my shirt. It wasn't till like the fourth squirt, me hitting him in the arm and him seeing Daniel's face that he realized near half the bottle was on me."

"I heard you walked out of there with a couple of apron's on." Sheppard said.

"Yes, I did." Carter said reluctantly. "The shirt was covered enough wiping it off

was pointless and starting to soak through. Daniel left, Ford watched the door, I put a few of them on and walked out. I should have worn my over shirt instead of just the black one. It was one of those moments where I was glad of my high rank, because I had to tell everyone, as you were, to keep from being stared at."

Morning came and the man was still asleep. Both women were sitting with their backs to the wall with the man in front of them.

"You have not slept all night." Teyla stated.

"With people out there trying to kill us and creatures crawling under the ground?" Keller said as she looked at the ground. "I wonder how you are able to do it."

"I have learned to live this way since I was but a small girl."

"Yeah, you told me the ten day survival thing. God I am hungry."

Teyla pulled more of the stuff from the creature.

"Not that starving."

"You must keep your energy up."

"That, will make me puke."

"You do not believe you will be able to handle it, so you do not." Teyla said still holding the knife out.

"No, I think it is beyond disgusting, pretty much revolting, so I do not."

"I have a friend like you. Afraid to challenge himself."

"I am not afraid of challenges."

Teyla rose her eyebrow at her.

"I signed up to be chief of medicine in a expedition in a whole other galaxy. That is about as challenging as it gets. But eating gross food, sorry, that is where I draw the line." she said hugging her knees closer to herself.

"Fair enough."

Keller had very mixed feelings and knew that Teyla was hurt by her words. She was very hungry and wished she at least had the suckers to eat, even though they were only sweets. It took a few tries to reach out, but she eventually pulled the stuff off the knife and ate it quickly with her eyes closed.

"See, no puking."

"Yet." Keller said swallowing quickly. "Oh god, the General is going to avoid this part of the report very quickly."

Teyla went back and started getting more out of the creature as Keller pushed what she just did to the recesses of her mind.

"So, um, this friend of yours, is it a team member? A certain, uptight astrophysicist?" Keller asked with some hope of forgetting what she just ate.

"No. It is an Athosian. His name is Kanan. A true leader but he is unaware of it. He lives by an overly cautious nature." Teyla stated.

"He was more than a friend isn't he? He was the one you were coming to see. The hot date." Keller said as Teyla sighed. "Sorry, none of my business. I need to learn when to shut up."

"We knew each other since childhood, but only recently, did it kindle into more than friendship." Teyla said sadly. "I have not told anyone yet."

"I'm so sorry Teyla."

She nodded lightly and grabbed her branch.

"We need more water."

Keller watched her leave with the skin and kept quiet while checking on the Genii. Teyla was only gone for less than a minute when one man noticed her and started to aim his crude crossbow. Stepping in a trap that grabbed his leg with clamps of teeth on either side, he screamed loudly in pain and dropped his weapon. She saw him and went back into the blind quickly, shaking the man awake quickly as he grabbed his injury.

"What happened?" Keller asked.

"Can you walk?" Teyla asked.

"I don't think he can stand." Keller said as she packed the medical bag.

"We must leave quickly, more Bola Kia will arrive shortly."

"I can walk." Nabel said getting to his feet while holding his gut.

"Mr. Freeze, no King Tut." Sheppard said.

"Nope, wrong on both accounts." Rodney said as they came around a corner. "Otto Breminger was Mr. Freeze, Victor Bono was King Tut and Vincent Price was Egghead."

"Okay, right." Sheppard said while snapping his fingers.

"So, Cliff Robertson?" Rodney asked.

"Um, he played a cowboy?"

"Yep." Rodney said.

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked as he came around a corner with Ronan.

"Hey General, Ronan. What's up?" Sheppard asked.

"Teyla and Keller aren't back yet. We both know Teyla is rarely late for anything. I think something is up." Ronan said.

"Probably true. Unless they all had too much of that Roos wine. I know Teyla had a hot date." Sheppard said.

"She did?" Rodney asked.

"I could see it in her face. Plus, she didn't deny it when I asked before they left." Sheppard said.

"You know, the betting pool here was for you and her to get together John." Ford said.

"I won't deny Teyla is hot and very beautiful, but I'm not really looking for any relationships." Sheppard said with a frown. "I'm just glad she has found someone. Maybe that is why we she is late."

"No one from the planet has gated in or even sent a signal. Teyla would have sent someone else to let us know." Ronan said. "I think we should go check it out."

"Good idea. Let's go give her a call first, just in case." Sheppard said.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Ford said as he followed in his black tuxedo like suit. "I've only met them once so far. At least on that planet. All the other times has been when anyone has came here due to a medical need."

"They are a very nice people. Oh, it's Shame isn't it?" Sheppard said as he pointed at Rodney.

"What?" Ronan and Ford asked in confusion.

"Cliff Robinson, he played the villain, Shame." Sheppard said.

"Very good! Now, Shelly Winters." Rodney said.

"I know that name.." Ford said as he thought. "Wasn't she in a chick flix?"

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Ronan asked.

"Movies." the three said as they kept going.

"You want to join General?" Rodney asked.

"I'd probably suck. I've watched more cartoons and anime than anything else, other than some movies with Sam. Wait, wasn't Shelly Winters old school, I mean like back in the fifties or sixties, or was it the seventies?" Ford asked as Sheppard shook his head.

"Try someone anyway." Rodney said.

"Okay, Peter Cullen and Frank Welker."

"Who?" Sheppard asked.

"Those are voice actors. Optimus and Megatron." Rodney stated to Ford's surprise.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"How did you know that McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Because he told us about those two when he went to a Transformer convention a week or so back. Got a bunch of signed stuff and a whole load of toys, amongst other things." Rodney stated.

"Can't believe I actually forgot about that." Ford said with a grimace. "And it was so recently too."

The three hobbled along the best they could down a trail nearby. After a couple more minutes of huffing and puffing, the man between them began stumbling more.

"I need to rest." Nabel said as Keller set him on the ground on a hill as he groaned in pain and held his gut.

Keller walked several feet away with Teyla as she noticed she wanted to talk alone.

"He is slowing us down and making your ankle injury worse."

"If we leave him behind, the Bola Kia will find him and make him dinner!"

"And if we continue on this way, we will all be captured."

"Okay, look. I am the first to admit that I am not very good at certain things. I am not athletic. I can't cook, and forget even trying to ask me to play the piano. But I am pretty sure that I am a good judge of character, and I do not think you would leave an innocent man, even if he was a complete stranger, to save yourself. Which would only be that you suggested it was because of me."

"I brought you here, this is my responsibility. If anything should happen to you…" Teyla stated.

"I signed up for all of this, all of it. That makes me no different from anyone else on Atlantis. As much as I hated it, I did eventually eat that disgusting stuff."

"That is good to know." she said glancing around quickly.

"I know, I know, eventually I am going to have to summon up as much courage as I can muster." Keller said not noticing the problem around them.

"Actually, you are going to need it right now." Teyla said while pulling her knife and holding her branch out.

"Oh god." Keller said as she noticed a good dozen of the Bola Kia surrounding them.

Having no weapons and being less help than more, she backed away quickly near the man as they came at Teyla. Holding onto a tree nearby, she watched as Teyla was doing a great job of kicking ass, not noticing the man crawling away as quickly as he could. A couple guys managed to knock Teyla to the ground and then two more grabbed Keller from behind. As Keller was calling out for help, Teyla continued to fight back as hard as she could before she was finally taken out by a cudgel to the face.

The gate was active for the planet and they were sending out messages in hopes that Teyla or Keller responded, but so far, they got nothing.

"Teyla, do you copy, this is Colonel Sheppard."

"She wouldn't have turned her radio off." Rodney said.

"No, she wouldn't." Ronan said.

"I'd say dead batteries, but I know she brought extra, as did Keller." Ford said as he walked off into the T.A.R.D.I.S. nearby.

"To anyone in the Athosian settlement, this is Colonel John Sheppard, do you read me?"

"Still no one John?" Carter asked.

"Not a peep." Sheppard said shaking his head. "Re…"

"Rescue mission approved." Ford said as he came out with his Heavy Arms rifle. "Gear up so we can find out what it going on Colonel."

"You heard the man." Carter said as they looked at her. "We'll keep trying until you get back."

Back at the Bola Kia settlement, a lot of their stuff was in a pile near a tent on a table. Most of the items from the Athosian settlement was now part of the Bola Kia belongings. One of the coms was sending out the message if anyone copied or was receiving the message as the Bola Kia were moving about the settlement. Teyla and Keller were tied up inside a small cage made of wood, in the center of the settlement. It was incredibly cramped and both women were thankful they at least got to keep their clothes on after being searched rather roughly.

"What are they going to do to us?" Keller asked quietly in fear.

"They will try to extricate information from us. We must tell them nothing."

Seeing her fear more pronounced though she tried to hide it.

"Doctor Keller, the lives of everyone on Atlantis are at stake."

"I know." Keller said weakly as tears began forming. "I'm sorry."

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Your home?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. A little town."

"Do you have any family?"

"Just my dad. My mom died a few years back."

"You must miss him."

"I'm all he's got left." Keller said as one tear rolled down her face.

"You must do everything you can to survive, to return home. You must…"

She stopped as a couple of men came forward.

"You will survive, you will return home, do you understand?" Teyla stated.

She did everything not to cry or show how afraid she was as the men were untying the top of the cage to let them or one of them out. Both were pulled out the opening in the side and dragged away a bit roughly as the door was closed. Brought into a big tent by a couple of guards, their hands still tied, they were forced to their knees, side by side.

"Who are you?" the leader of the tribe asked.

(A.N. The leader of the tribe is the actor who played in the Desperado movie with Antonio Banderas and was the man that liked to throw cross like knives.)

He had black and white facial paint and like the rest of the Bola Kia, he had on leather and fur clothes and some crude jewelry around his neck as he held the medical scanner that was in Keller's bag. In his belt was a couple of weapon, all knives.

"I'm Athosian." Teyla stated.

"I don't believe you." he said while still looking at the scanner as he stood in front of her.

"I do not care what you believe." Teyla said venomously.

He hit her hard with a backhand, but she didn't fall to her side.

"The longer you are silent, the worse it will be for you." he said getting into Keller's face and seeing her fear.

"I told you, we are Athosian. And you will suffer for what you have done to out people!" Teyla shouted.

"What we have done?!"

"You murdered them! That entire village!"

"That village was deserted when we arrived here!"

"Deserted because they were culled by the Wraith, Wraith who were brought to them by you!" Teyla yelled in rage.

"Do you know who we are?!"

"You are Bola Kia!"

"And we are hunted by the Wraith like everyone else!"

"No, in fact, you are Wraith worshippers!" Teyla shouted.

He growled and hissed in anger before punching her hard enough she fell back and unconscious.

"Get her out of here!"

Two men came in and took the unconscious Teyla away as the man stared at Keller.

"I am willing to spare her life, if you tell me who you are." he asked while getting inches from her face.

Teyla awoke shortly after being tossed into the cramped cell and her hands tied in front of her. Hearing grunted and movement, she saw Keller being dragged as she limped along back to the cage and then tossed in with her hands tied in front of her.

"Did you tell them anything?" Teyla asked with a bruise on her cheek.

"They said they would kill you." Keller whispered with a split bottom lip.

"You told them about Atlantis."

"No." Keller said wincing at her hurt lip. "I…gave them a gate address. An uninhabited planet just to throw them off. Give us more time to wait for rescue. Like you said."

Teyla nodded lightly with a small smile.

"I don't think they are Wraith worshippers. That guy in there, he seemed genuinely surprised when you accused him of such an act." Keller said as Teyla rolled her head and eyes. "Wouldn't he have told us that if it was true? It would have provided a much bigger threat to make us talk."

"So they just happened to arrive here just moments after the settlement was culled? I find that more than a coincidence." Teyla said sarcastically.

A banging of metal got their and everyone's attention. The different men all gathered around nearby as the leader came out.

"The gate activated and some flying ship came out. It disappeared before we could find it." a man reported.

"You two, watch them!"" he said pointing at the ladies. "The rest of you, grab your weapons and come with me!"

"It should not be much longer now." Teyla said as the men ran off.

"Yeah, especially if the General came with." Keller muttered.

Flying above the forest, four people were inside the cloaked Jumper and ready for the rescue mission.

"Those guys at the gate certainly didn't look Athosian." Sheppard said.

"They aren't. They are Bola Kia." Ronan stated.

"Who?" Rodney asked.

"A warrior tribe, very ruthless. They like picking fights, especially with tribes that are peaceful." Ronan said.

"Anything else?" Ford asked as he locked the scope onto his Heavy Arms. "Weapons?"

"They use crude swords, maces, cudgels, crossbows. Throwing sharp objects. Better off killing yourself instead of capture." Ronan stated with a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Rodney asked worried.

"They are cannibals."

"That is just revolting." Ford muttered with a grimace. "Any life signs?"

"There is multiple signs everywhere. It's hard to get an accurate reading." Sheppard said.

"What about looking for those sub-dermal transmitters?" Ford asked a bit sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, hang on one moment. I have them, they are both together, but we'll have to get there on foot. I don't detect any open areas nearby." Rodney said.

"These Bola whatever must have taken them to their camp. Are they still alive?" Sheppard asked.

"Readings say so." Rodney said.

"Alright, we'll set down over here and go out on foot. If these guys want to fight, be happy to give it to them." Sheppard said.

"Cannibals rate up there with the Wraith in my book." Ford said cocking his gun.

"Same here." Ronan said powering up his gun.

The two ladies were still in the cages as the men walked around them banging the walls with their axes every so often. Not being able to do anything, much less move, Keller jumped more than Teyla did as the banging continued. The sound of a gun shot spun one man around to the ground dead and as the other guy began to look, he took a shot to the chest dying quickly.

"John?" Teyla asked loudly as they heard someone moving behind a tree nearby.

Both women were a bit surprised to see Nabel come out and run over to unlock the cage.

"Nabel…" Keller said.

"Move back."

She scooted closer to Teyla as Nabel fired two shots into the lock. "Where did you get the gun?" Teyla asked as he opened the cage and let them out.

"The Athosian's weren't the only ones with a hidden cache of weapons. The Bola Kia captured me before I could get to mine." Nabel said.

"We need to get moving, quickly. They no doubt heard the gun fire." Teyla stated as they took off.

After a rather far distance from the Bola Kia village, Teyla stopped in a very walked through area near some trees that had a lot of missing branches near the bottoms.

"Are they coming?" Keller asked tiredly as she leaned against a tree to rest her foot.

"I do not believe so. I think it is safe to rest." Teyla said as Nabel was leaning against a tree, still holing his gun and his gut. "Thank you for coming for us."

"You saved my life. I wanted to return the favor."

"I thought you were dead." Keller said.

"Well, I can't die yet. I have far too many questions I need answers to first."

Teyla turned around quickly only to get punched out with the hand holding the gun. Keller started to move when the gun was pointed at her.

"The first of many will begin with the gate address to Atlantis!"

John landed the cloaked Jumper and then after getting his P-90, he, Rodney, Ronan and the General got out.

"Good news is I have life signs, the bad news is I don't know who's who. There is readings that way, that way, that way and then that way as well." Rodney said.

"Basically, all four compass points." Ford said.

"Yes and no. Technically…"

"Rodney.." Sheppard began.

"We'll go this way." Ronan said as he began walking forward.

"Why that way?" Rodney asked.

"No reason." Ronan said with his gun ready.

"Good enough for me." Sheppard said as he followed. "Unless you can bring up those sub-dermal…."

"Oh right." Rodney said while doing a quick check and then pointing.

"Why are you doing this?" Keller asked with fear.

"You give me the address and I will let you live." Nabel said still pointing the gun.

"I see you are not as badly wounded as I thought." Keller said.

"No, it is bad. I just have a high tolerance for pain. Now, the address! And I will let you both go."

"You are lying." Keller said slowly. "You are not Genii are you? We have an understanding with them. They wouldn't need to resort to these tactics in order to contact us."

"All right, I lied about that. I'm not Genii. But I was telling the truth about being captured by the Bola Kia and injured by them." Nabel said while waving the gun at her more threateningly.

"You're the Wraith worshipper. You're responsible for the deaths of all those Athosians." Keller said at almost a whisper.

"Unless I lied about that as well."

"Wait, you mean they aren't dead?"

"Give me the gate address and I will gladly tell you everything."

Teyla, though having her face aching from both the Bola Kia leader punching her and now being hit from Nabel, still managed to wake up and shake off the effects as she heard most of the conversation. Turning over, she kicked out and caught him in the back of his right knee, dropping him to the ground quickly. As he was sitting up, she got to her knees and hit him across the face with both hands, since they were still tied together. He rolled over and began getting up fast as Teyla was trying to get off the ground.

Keller jumped into him as he started to point the gun at Teyla, bringing them both to the ground harshly. With her hands free, she used one to keep the gun out of her face and away from her body as he straddled her and fought back. He tried to use his other hand to strangle her, but she was using her right hand to push his head away with a grip on his throat as well. Pushing the gun away, she punched him in his injury, making him cry out and roll off to the side. Grabbing the dropped gun, she stood quickly as he was holding his side and getting up.

"Don't move!"

He stood, still holding his side with an angry look.

"Untie my hands." Teyla said as she rolled to her side and sat up.

When she started to move, he got in front of her with his hands out.

"Get out of my way." Keller said threateningly.

"Give me the gun." Nabel said holding out a hand.

"I'll shoot you." Keller stated.

"No you won't. You don't have it in you. You are a doctor, a healer. Not a killer." Nabel said with a smile as he took a step forward.

"You're right, I'm not a killer. I am a healer. But first, I need something to heal."

His smile dropped as she moved the gun from his chest level and shot him in the leg. He dropped quickly, crying out in pain as she ran past him and untied Teyla's hands. Nabel continued to groan badly in pain as his leg bled even after Teyla was released and was now hovering over him with the gun pointed.

"What happened to my people? What happened to them?!" Teyla yelled.

He looked at her angrily and said nothing as Teyla got ready to shoot his other leg, only to stop as all three of them looked after hearing something hit a tree nearby. Seeing an axe, they began looking around to see Bola Kia coming after them rapidly. Leaving the mans side, Teyla backed up as Keller stood nearby while she pointed at the enemy that was closing around them. Both were surprised when they heard a lot of gun fire and the enemy dropping. John and Ronan came running up firing as the ladies looked at them. Ford fired a large burst into the forest, taking out a good six more as they were running away. Rodney came running up last as the others were looking at the enemy leave.

"Hey ladies. Somehow, I get the impression things went badly from the moment you arrived." Sheppard said.

"Yes, they did." Teyla said as she lowered the gun sadly.

"Are you two alright?" Sheppard asked.

"For the most part, yeah." Keller said.

"What happened here?" Ronan asked.

"My people. They are gone." Teyla said sadly.

"All of them? What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked while reloading. "What happened?"

Teyla shook her head and turned to find out the answers, only to see that Nabel wasn't there.

"Nabel!" she yelled and then turned to Keller. "Where did he go?"

"I didn't see." Keller said.

"I see a blood trail." Ford said while pointing..

"Who's Nabel?" Sheppard asked.

A hissing in the air and then a few thunks in the trees and the ground made them duck. Dozens of arrows landed near or around them and more were on the way as they noticed the enemy coming back.

"Oh god, not arrows!" Rodney yelled.

"Move, we need to leave!" Ronan said as he helped Keller while firing back.

All of them firing back while retreating.

"Gen…" Sheppard began.

"I've got the rear covered!" Ford yelled while firing off burst after burst. "This should show them who they are messing with."

Sheppard heard a thunk noise that was very familiar. Seeing the bottom of the General's rifle smoking, he quickly turned.

"Fire in the hole!" Sheppard yelled.

Everyone got down and covered their ears as a very loud and earth shaking explosion rocked the area.

"I think they got the message." Ford said while rubbing his ear.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go before you decide to shoot more of those things, bring down either the forest or burning it." Sheppard said as he and Ronan helped Keller move.

Back at Atlantis, both ladies were worked on as the others got the basic check up. Teyla had asked Ford earlier to check things out if he could and find her people, and he was still gone at the moment, even hours later while she was waiting for an answer while resting in the infirmary. Keller wanted her there over night so she didn't argue. John came in as she was still lying in bed, waiting for news.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Doctor Keller insist I stay in bed. She fears I have a concussion."

"Still waiting on the test then?" Sheppard asked while waving off a direction.

"Yes."

"Um, the teams we sent to New Athos looked around but didn't find anything. Though they are still looking. The Bola Kia are even gone too."

"Has the General returned?" Teyla asked with hope.

"Not yet. Even got Sam worried. If he hasn't shown up by morning, she is going to call the ship back, if she succeeds, and find out what she can then."

"Did you find Nabel?"

"No. We've searched the entire planet for life signs and found nothing. Either he is hiding in a cave that interferes with our scans or he left through the gate sometime ago. There was blood by the gate, but we're not sure who's it is."

"He knows what happened to my people. I will not rest easy until I find them." Teyla said with anger.

"I know that and so do the rest of us. We're all going to help you Teyla. The General will be coming back and should have something then."

"I only hope he has not taken whoever this person or persons is out himself. I want to be the one who does so personally." she said with extreme venom.

"Considering how you asked him for help, grabbing his lapels like that, I think he already knew to just find out info and bring it back." Sheppard said. The two turned as they heard someone moving behind them. "Oh, hey Doc. How you feeling?"

"Oh, this is just a bad sprain. I'll be fine." Keller said looking at the foot cast.

"Why is it that you are allowed to resume working while I cannot?" Teyla asked.

"I did not take half the beating that you did."

"I have suffered much worse." Teyla stated.

"That may be, but you are on my turf now, so you have to listen to me."

Seeing the look Teyla had, John backed up.

"I'll check on you later. If we learn anything sooner, I'll be right down." he said walking away.

"So, I got a few days of R&R coming to me so I am going home. Good thing about that intergalactic bridge huh? The point is, I am going to go see my dad. And I have you to thank for that." she said rubbing Teyla's shoulder gently.

"You are welcome. Now, how long do I have to stay here? I am fine, I do not have a concussion. And my bed is much more familiar and comfortable than this bed."

"Um, well, I want you in here for another few days."

"But I.."

"You don't have a concussion Teyla. You have something else that needs monitoring."

"And what is it?"

"You test results came back telling me you are pregnant."

"I know."

"You did? Why didn't…."

"Because I did not want to be taken off duty because of this. I have read the protocols for what women must do in this, condition. I am fine and would rather this information be kept between us." Teyla said as Keller nodded.

"It was the Wraith, after a few dozen trips. Unfortunately, I lost them when they jumped into hyperspace, so I have no idea who it really was. Instead of being able to go after them, I ended up in another universe and had to fight Gremlins." Ford grumbled as he came in.

"Gremlins?" both ladies asked.

"John has the movies."

"Oh." Keller said as Teyla rose her eyebrows. "Was it the ugly monster ones or a bunch of the little furry ones?"

"Ugly monsters. And a bunch got into the T.A.R.D.I.S., which took me a good hour to realize I could just beam them out of existence. By then, there was a mess…" Ford said trailing off in disgust. "I did what I could to go back and track the ship, but ended up loosing it anyway. Your people were all still alive at the time and there was very few Wraith life signs on the ship, plus the fact that their life signs were different. I'm not sure what that means, but I can say all your people were there and alive."

"You cannot go back and save them then?"

"Unfortunately, by that point, there was three of me and the T.A.R.D.I.S. there. Any more and the time space continuum could rip apart." Ford said and then grabbed her right hand. "Teyla, I promise that I and Atlantis will do everything we can to find your people and bring them back. Once we learn where they are, we can go after them immediately."

"I will hold you to that promise."


	117. Chapter 117

CHAPTER 117

EPISODE…………………..THE SEER

(A.N. The actor who plays Davos in this episode also played a character in one of the Doctor Who episodes with Colin Baker as the Doctor and Peri as his companion.)

After a month of finding out little else on her people and Ford being even less helpful because he had already tampered with time enough, Teyla came up with an idea of how to find and or get help. Both Carter's and Sheppard's team were in Sam's office as she told them about the idea.

"The people are called the Vadeenans. I have known about them all my life, but I have never met them." Teyla said while pacing.

The rest of Sheppard's team was sitting in the comfy chairs in the office while Sam, in her leather SGA outfit, was in the massage chair from the SGC they brought with them when they came, behind her desk. Ford was sitting on the edge of Carter's desk in a brown suit with his arms crossed.

"You've heard of them Ford?" Carter asked in surprise as she saw him stroke his chin.

"Um….the name sounds familiar." Ford said with a look of concentration.

"I seriously doubt these people were around when the Ancients left the city in this galaxy." Rodney said. "They aren't even in the database."

"The name is familiar only, like I have heard it before. I doubt I know the people at all. Go on please Teyla." Ford said waving a hand.

"Is it possible that you do know them? There is a man among them, who I wish to see and speak to, who has been able to see the future all his life." Teyla said.

"Interesting." Ford said very fascinated. "Unfortunately, it doesn't ring any bells."

"It sort of seems familiar to me to." Carter muttered. "Like I've heard that name before as well from somewhere."

"Must be something we heard in one of our adventures in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Maybe. Sorry Teyla, none of this is helping. What else can you tell us?" Carter asked.

"They are a simple people, who do trade with others in the galaxy, but for the most part, they keep to themselves. Their leader, Davos, is widely known as a great seer, because he sees the future. I am unsure of how he does so or if he is able to do anything else, but from what I have heard, he has seen the future for many people." Teyla stated.

"It's not possible." Rodney stated with complete disbelief..

"Rodney, I think many things are possible. If Daniel…Doctor Jackson was here, he'd probably say the man has a connection with some ascended being or maybe came close to ascension and came back. We have no idea the full extent of what ascended beings can do, but seeing as they can bring people back from the dead, I think seeing the future is something more than likely possible." Ford stated.

"Didn't save the Ori, not that we wanted…" Rodney started.

"The Ori were confined to their galaxy. If they could see the future, they probably were to busy doing other things to try." Carter said. "Obviously, the ascended beings in our galaxy saw the future because Merlin came back to stop the Ori since he saw them for the threat they were. With everything I have seen lately, especially with Ford becoming what is considering by most a TV show figure, something like this doesn't surprise me. Not to mention, SG-1 went to a planet that had the history wrote out where we came and saved them from a Goa'uld because a Ancient saw the future and went back and wrote that future."

"Which is how we have the Puddle Jumper with time travel ability." Ford said.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Rodney began.

"We are going to go see Davos then?" Teyla asked.

"I don't see why not. I have no reason to doubt your story either Teyla." Carter said nodding. "We've got little intel since learning that the Wraith took your people, and since Ford can't do any more time traveling in that time period, I can only hope that this man can give you and all of us some answers. Besides, I think he wants to see this Davos anyway."

"If he has ascended powers, then I do want to talk to him. Beyond his seer ability, I find it interesting that the Wraith haven't found him already. Then again, seeing the future…." Ford said as he trailed off.

"They'd always know when to go into hiding." Sheppard said as he stood with the others. "Can't wait to see him myself."

"Keep me informed. Either through him or calling back by the gate." Carter said as she stood. "I need to go talk to Radek about the final weapon placement on the tower here. Something having to do with trouble with the placement itself."

"I'll catch up. Teyla, can you stay a moment? You as well Sam." Ford said.

The three men looked at each other and then walked off to get ready as Teyla turned to the two.

"I know this may seem…" Teyla began.

Ford raised a hand as Sam looked at Teyla and him in confusion.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"We are still going Teyla, that is not what I had us stay for." Ford stated as he turned to Sam. "Teyla's pregnant."

"What?" Carter asked surprised.

"How did you…." Teyla began and then narrowed her eyes. "Doctor Keller…"

"Never said anything to me or anyone else. I've been around a few pregnant women and was there the entire time Sam was as well. There are certain signs that made it easy to see. I do have good observation skills. Plus, I did come in that day when you two were talking. It was none of my business so I said nothing. I am only bringing it up now because you are wanting to go off world. Your people probably have had more experience with going to other worlds while pregnant, but it is not safe after a certain point." Ford said.

"It's true. When I became pregnant, I was restricted from using the gate after a certain point. Doctor Keller will eventually tell you when to stop gate travel until your child is born. Is there a personal reason why you are keeping it secret, or is because you didn't want to be pulled from the team?" Carter asked.

"I am only a month or so along with child, and many of the females of my people have done more work than I do now for many months before they eventually stopped. Even gate traveling to help with trade or carrying supplies. I have read the book your people have made on the protocols for this situation and I did not and do not want Colonel Sheppard to make me stay on Atlantis for the next several months to ensure I do not have, a miscarriage. I am very capable of handling myself and will listen to Doctor Keller when the time comes. Until then, I would rather not be put on medical leave." Teyla stated.

"Until Doctor Keller steps in, I will leave it in her hands. However, if you are seriously injured in any way, then I am pulling you off the team until he or she is born to prevent any further risk. And I want to talk to Doctor Keller about this. Is that all right?" Carter asked.

"Yes. However, I would like to keep this a secret for the time being."

"We will." Ford said as Carter also nodded. "That's all I wanted to address. Just in case anything does happen, we already know so it won't be a surprise to you later."

"I understand." Teyla said.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Rodney asked as they left.

"Probably about not getting her hopes up. I do hope that this guy can tell us something, but if he can't, it could only depress Teyla further." Sheppard said.

"And if he does tell her something that will help?" Ronan asked.

"Obviously we will use that information to find her people." Sheppard said.

"What if this future thing only works in a way where she sees it and we don't?" Ronan asked.

"Then….we'll cross the bridge when we get there." Sheppard said.

Seeing as they weren't going to a planet to fight, Ford didn't bring his Heavy Arms rifle with him, instead just going with his coat, suit and cane, plus the four guns he always carried around. The other's went in their normal off world attire, just in case. McKay had his pack with him to scan around and to scan the leader for signs of anything. Carter mentioned she hated the fact she couldn't go with, but seeing as she would have Sally to keep her company since he wouldn't, she wasn't as envious of him leaving to explore.

"So, everything okay?" Sheppard asked the team came together at the gate.

"What makes you think that it is not?" Teyla asked a bit more concerned than she normally did.

"I figured the General's were giving you a pep talk about how we might not find anything and to not loose hope." Sheppard said.

"Ah. I can assure you John, I am just fine." Teyla stated with relief.

"We ready to go?" Ford asked as he came up from the command center.

"Looks like it." Sheppard said as he glanced at the others. "Let's be on our best behavior."

They stepped through the gate onto a very nice planet. The DHD was a few feet away, the area was rather open and well kept, sort of looking like early fall on Earth, the weather was really nice and there was quite a few people standing in front of them.

"Hello." a young blonde, slightly curly haired woman said, that was in a grayish coat/skirt combo with faded black pants. "You must be the people from Atlantis."

"Wow. This Davos guy must have the power to see the future or we just stepped into the Twilight Zone." Ford muttered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sheppard said. "Are we sure we didn't tell them that we were coming?"

"I have had no prior contact with these people." Teyla said.

"We didn't dial this planet until just a moment ago. Otherwise, no gate activity has happened in the last five hours." Ford said.

"My name is Linnar." the woman said.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. And…"

"We know who you people are. We know all of you. You've been expected for some time now." she said with a warming smile.

"Okay, now I am feeling creeped out." Rodney muttered.

"I think it is kinda cool myself." Ford said.

Sam came down about an hour after they left as the gate opened from Midway Station.

"Mr. Woolsey. How was your trip?" Carter asked as he walked up with a small suitcase that had a handle and wheels.

"Oh, not to bad. Spending a day at Midway Station is better than a three week trip on the Daedalus. Where is your husband?"

"Off world with Sheppard's team."

"Interesting. I expected him to be with you or somewhere in his T.A.R.D.I.S. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I am surprised to find you here at all. I was sure that I would come here and learn that you two were off in some other universe and hadn't came back yet." Woolsey said glancing around for the T.A.R.D.I.S. seeing as he heard it was usually in the command center.

"We don't do that very often. Or so it seems to everyone else. Going to bed at night in the T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't always mean that we've been here every night. Makes it so much easier to sleep in sometimes and go other places for awhile if we feel up to it." Carter said with a happy smile.

"I see." Woolsey said picking his case up as he followed her up the stairs, where they stopped to look out over the city a moment. "How is your daughter doing? And the rest of your family since coming here?"

"Very well. Sally seems to understand why we are here and that we can go back to Earth at about any time, which we do at least once or twice a week. Mostly to get our mail, otherwise that's about it. Dad and mom are just happy to be by us, and our enjoying themselves as well. Mom helps in the botanical department sometimes. Sometimes they even stay on Earth with Sally for awhile and we come back at night, here, do a few things and then all come back to work when we need to. The time travel thing helps greatly."

"Makes sense. So, you do know why I am here?" Woolsey asked as they went back in.

"My three month evaluation I think. Technically, time wise, I have been here much longer, but not physically. Ford has only had to take over once because of that flu incident, and a few other times when I just had to get away from staring a papers, which usually I was only gone for a couple hours, doing whatever I felt like to get my mind off paperwork, and then came back, otherwise, everyone else seems to be handling my leadership of everything and everyone without any problems. With all the reports you've obviously read, what do you think?" Carter asked curious as she signed off on a tablet she was given.

"That is why I was sent here. I plan on being an observer only. The I.O.A. has realized that bureaucratic interference in Atlantis isn't always as beneficial as we hope." Woolsey said as they entered her office. "And, on a personal note, it has been brought to my attention that in my own performance evaluations, I have been a bit of a busy body."

"I can't deny that. Did the I.O.A. send you personally for any specific reasons…"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The other members of the I.O.A. haven't really done anything that has got Ford on their good side." Carter said as she sat down and waved at the chair.

"I still find it shocking that your husband even has respect for me, despite the problems I have caused in the past." Woolsey said as he sat down in front of her desk.

"I think that bug thing off world was the turning point."

"Because I saw just one of the things you people go through when missions go bad."

"Yeah." Carter said nodding. "And in a lot of ways, that mission was actually a rather easy one considering we're used to being shot at with the intent of being killed or captured, instead of running from bugs. If anything, Ford was the one most freaked out by what was happening, but he held his fear at bay very well."

"I did notice. I'm quite sure though if it had been spiders, I don't think we would have had his help as greatly as it was."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Carter said with a small chuckle.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"And duty calls. Excuse me." Carter said getting up quickly.

She entered the control room as he followed along.

"Who is it?"

"We are receiving a signal now General. It's Captain Roberts on M2R 441."

"Ah. They are delivering medical supplies and food to a planet that was recently culled." Carter said seeing Woolsey nearby. "Put him through. Captain, this is General Sam Carter, please report."

"We've had a bit of a development here General. According to the locals, a few days after the culling, another Wraith showed up. This time however, they left a message with the surviving people." Roberts said over the com.

"A message?" Carter asked confused. "That's extremely strange."

"Perhaps they have realized what a threat we are and want to make a treaty or something." Woolsey stated.

"I don't know about that. All I know is that this particular Wraith said he wanted to meet with Colonel Sheppard."

"Okay." Carter said slowly. "Um, we'll pass the message along shortly then and get right back to you Captain. Stay sharp until then."

"We'll be waiting then General and hope to hear from you soon. Roberts out."

The group was walking through the serene and tranquil grassy meadow that cut through an area of the forest going to the village. The various people from the village walked several feet behind the team and Linnar that was leading them.

"So, I take it that Davos knew we were coming?" Sheppard asked.

"He had a vision of your arrival. Before I take you to see him, there is something you should know." Linnar said. "He is very ill, our healers have done all they can, but it is not enough. Some of us were hoping that, since you came from the city of the ancestors…"

"That we may be able to help him?" Sheppard asked.

"I think we can. Once we know what the ailment is, finding a cure should be pretty simple." Ford said.

"We would be forever in your debt if you can save him." Linnar said.

"I can say we will try." Ford said.

"Thank you." Linnar said with a small bow.

"He must be very important to you." Teyla said.

"We own him our lives. Two years ago, he had a vision that the Wraith were coming. We had time to gather our provisions and escape to the northern hills. Even from deep underground, we could hear their ships searching for us. Eventually they went away and never returned. Not a single Vadeenan was taken." Linnar said proudly.

"Impressive." Sheppard said.

"But for me, he is much more than that. He is my father." Linnar said with love and worry.

"That explains the different way you talk about him. I expected him to be family of some sort." Ford said. "I promise we'll do our best."

They arrived in the village and were taken to a big tent.

"Father, the people of Atlantis are here to see you."

"Yes. Yes, please come in." Davos said as they all entered.

The inside of the tent was well lit even though there was few small burning pans of fire on stick poles. Because of the lightness of the tent walls, sunlight was able to get through but not touch the inside. The man was in a wooden chair made from various branches, as were the tent poles holding it up along with the wall post.

"I have been expecting you, and I know why you are here." Davos said with a friendly smile.

Sheppard smiled at the man as Ronan stood nearby, just glancing around. Teyla stood nearby Sheppard as Linnar stayed by her fathers side. Rodney was looking at the man skeptically while Ford was thinking very hard about something.

"You have seen me before, yet, we have never met." Davos said.

"Yes." Ford said extremely confused. "I'm trying to think where. Though I can travel through time, I know I have never been here or seen you before until today, even though I have seen your face before."

"Oh please." Rodney muttered.

"You have much doubt in your heart." Davos said looking at Rodney without offense.

"Anybody with common sense could read my body language said that, besides the fact of what I just said." Rodney said.

"But I have seen this man before." Ford muttered while rubbing his head in agitation. "In a uniform…somewhere. Bah, it will come to me eventually."

"Perhaps very soon, though I must say, until this day, we have never met. You however, I can help dispel some or perhaps all of your doubts." Davos said while holding out his hand to Rodney. "Among my gifts, is the ability to show others what I can see."

"No thanks." Rodney said while shaking his head.

"Go ahead Rodney. You're the one who doesn't believe. What harm can it do?" Sheppard said.

"Rodney, how can you not believe?" Ford asked.

"Seeing the future from the present and time traveling are two different things." Rodney stated.

"Just get up there." Sheppard ordered.

"Oh, very well." Rodney said stepping forward.

When he took the mans hand, Davos closed his eyes and then Rodney gasped. He saw himself in a forest near the Stargate with the others, and broken ancient ruins of some sort scattered around. As they approached an opening where there was a lot of ruins around, Wraith started surrounding them quickly.

"Whoa.." Rodney said as he wobbled on his feet after letting go.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked as Davos sat back.

"I…just saw a vision. Of us, being captured by the Wraith." Rodney said fearfully.

"Was I there?" Ford asked.

"I, think so." Rodney said a bit unsure.

"I'd be skeptic of that vision since the Wraith can't harm me, but I guess it is possible. What did you see?" Ford asked.

Rodney told them what he saw briefly.

"Well, you didn't say any weapons were fired, yet." Ford said.

"True." Rodney said.

"I have to see this." Ford said while stepping forward.

"Wait, is can be very draining on him." Linnar said caringly as she moved somewhat between them.

"No, it is…" Davos began.

"It's okay. I can wait. I have a lot of time and she did say you were sick. Let's see about getting you checked out before anymore seeing of the future." Ford said. "I'd rather not have you condition aggravated anymore than it is.

"We need to report back to Carter General." Sheppard said.

"I need to look at something in the T.A.R.D.I.S as well." Ford said as he thought he remembered something.

Back at Atlantis, they were all in the conference room with Woolsey. Ford had went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the rest of them were being checked out in the infirmary. Since he was unable to get sick or catch anything, he was able to forgo any evaluations. All he had to do was give them his clothes to be checked and give a blood sample. So, now he was in red with black striped suit and was twisting his cane on the floor slowly as Rodney recounted his vision to Sam.

"You say it is a forested planet, misty and ancient ruins lying around?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Rodney said. "What's that look for?"

"Something happened while we were gone didn't it? I knew you looked worried about something." Ford said.

"I didn't feel like repeating it, even though it is not bad news. It's not really urgent either so…" Carter said trailing off. "The team on M2R-441 contacted us shortly after Woolsey arrived. A Wraith came to the village and gave the people a message. And from the facial markings they described, it sounds a lot like the Wraith that helped you escaped the Genii last year John."

"My old buddy?" Sheppard asked as he pointed at himself and then noticed a scowl on the General's face.

"Yes. Apparently, there is a matter of great importance that he wants to discuss with you." Carter said not seeing the look on Ford's face. "We already sent a team to the address he wants for the rendezvous. The interesting thing is, the area sounds exactly like the place Rodney just described."

"Are we really believing this now?" Ronan asked.

"Davos did know we were coming." Teyla stated.

"And I did find out why he looked familiar. There is an actor on Earth who looks like him." Ford said casually as everyone gave him looks. "Don't ask."

"Okay." Carter said with a tone and look that Ford meant she wanted to know later anyway. "Where you able to ask him about your people Teyla?"

"After he showed Rodney the vision, he fell ill." Teyla said.

"They were hoping that we could help him." Sheppard said.

"I said we could try." Ford said.

"I'll have a team go with Doctor Keller." Carter said.

"In the meantime, I think we should go to this rendezvous, check it out and see what this Wraith has to say." Sheppard said.

"I'm going with." Ford stated.

"I expected that." Carter said. "Rodney said you were there in the vision."

As they all started to stand, Woolsey coughed lightly.

"You have something to add Mr. Woolsey?" Carter asked.

"As I said, I am here strictly as an observer…" Woolsey began.

"Yet you want to say something anyway, otherwise you wouldn't have faked that cough." Ford stated while standing.

"Very well. I have to ask, is this a wise course of action? Even if this vision does or does not come to pass, there is no way this Wraith can be trusted." Woolsey said.

"No Wraith can be trusted." Ford stated.

"I agree." Ronan said.

"This is obviously a trap, and you want to walk right into it?" Woolsey asked.

"That is it exactly." Sheppard stated.

Woolsey looked at the two Generals with a questioning look. Carter shrugged as she stood with the others.

"Wraith stunners don't work on me. If the rest of the team ends up getting stunned, I'll just kill all the Wraith easily. I'll be right back to join you Sheppard." Ford said.

"I have an idea in mind Colonel. Go get ready first, and have Lorne's team do the same." Carter said.

Sheppard nodded and headed out with his team. Woolsey wrote something on his open pad before following them out.

Rodney was walking through the forest and glanced around the location they were in as he was now seeing the area he saw earlier in his vision. The rest were following behind him as they walked through the misty forest.

"This is a real bad idea." Rodney said.

"I guess we are in the area you saw in the vision?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Really creepy." Rodney said.

"This is coming from the man who doesn't believe the future can be seen." Ronan stated.

"Short of going into it to look that is." Ford said.

"Besides that." Sheppard said.

"Obviously besides that fact. Having a time machine takes everything out of the equation. Maybe you should have went ahead…" Rodney began.

"Crossing into my own timeline, that close, is not a good idea. Just trying to find Teyla's people was dangerous enough." Ford said. "How much further is this area?"

"Not too far. The vision was rather short, in some ways." Rodney said as they came off a small but steep trail.

They exited the forest and saw the remains of ancient stone ruins all around them. One archway was still intact while the others were in pieces or barely standing enough to identify what was once a arched area.

"Hold on. This is the place, this is where it happens." Rodney said.

"Weapons ready then." Ford said as he lifted the Heavy Arms rifle to his shoulder. "Don't make me have to yell duck a second time if I say it, understand?"

"Yes." they said.

They instantly pulled up their weapons the next second as several of the masked Wraith suddenly came out from behind hiding places.

"Quick word of advice to you." Ford said with a growl as the five masked Wraith began circling them. "Your weapons can't stun me, so I will be able to kill you rather quickly. And trying to feed off me isn't a good idea either…"

"So, you are that warrior." the Wraith that was with Sheppard said as he walked out from behind a pillar. "Sheppard, you were suppose to come unarmed. And I didn't think you'd bring him. Though I am not really surprised to see the rest of your team."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sheppard said while pointing his P-90 at the Wraith talking to him. "We haven't had very good receptions or relations with you guys. You know how it is?"

"Hmm." the Wraith stated with a grunt.

"Besides that, we brought in a little extra back up." Ford said while snapping his fingers in the air.

Two Jumpers uncloaked nearby with their weapons at ready. The Wraith looked at them and then back at Sheppard, who was smiling rather happily.

"So, let's talk." Sheppard said as he lowered his gun.

"Doctor Keller, what have you found out?" Carter asked over the com unit as the gate was open to the planet.

"Well, he seems to be suffering from some sort of lymphatic cancer." Keller said over her earpiece as she walked up and looked out the tent. "There is not a lot I can do for him here. I need to bring him to Atlantis to do a more through check and to see if I am even able to treat him."

"I see no problem with that." Carter said.

"Have you found any anomalies that could be the source of his visions?" Woolsey asked suddenly. When Carter turned and looked at him. "Sorry, force of habit."

"It's a good question though. Do you have anything yet to that Doctor?" Carter asked.

"No. I don't have that equipment here to make that kind of analysis yet." Keller said.

"Bring him in then. And his daughter if she wants to come." Carter said.

"I should be calling back soon then. Um, just to be clear, are we bringing him in to save him or study him?" Keller asked.

"Both." Carter said. "But it will be nothing invasive. You will be performing all the test Doctor and until Ford gets back, we'll wait to see if he can help with anything."

"Understood. I don't see why K-9 can't do a scan since he doesn't even really have to touch the man." Keller said.

"True. We'll be waiting with a medical team at the gate for you. Carter out."

The team came back with the Wraith in question, leaving the other masked Wraith behind. He was taken to the brig area as the team was getting checked out. Wearing a purple suit now, and Keller being back and in the infirmary with Davos and his daughter, Ford thought about going to see the man after Carter gave him an update. Seeing as Keller was still busy and didn't really want to be disturbed, after Carter called down to ask, Ford decided to go with Sheppard and Ronan to see the Wraith. It really took a lot of restraint on his part to not pull his gun and blow the Wraiths head off. K-9 was still with Keller and helping her out so, Ford was at least glad that they were trying to, other than save the man, find out why he had this vision ability.

The three walked around the corner and got saluted by the guard, who opened the door, letting them enter the brig area.

"So much for trust." the Wraith said while sitting on a bench inside the brig.

"You look at us as food. How can there ever be trust?" Ford asked sarcastically. "Besides the fact that your kind almost destroyed my people, do you actually think we'd not be hostile?"

"He makes a good point." Sheppard said while casually putting his hands into his pockets.

"And you tried to ambush us when we got there." Ronan stated with his arms crossed.

"I had no intention of causing you harm." the Wraith said as Ford snorted. "But I could not guarantee your cooperation simply by, throwing myself at your mercy."

He stood slowly as Ronan began pacing around the cell.

"My intention was to have this discussion on neutral ground."

"What discussion?" Sheppard asked.

"My reason for contacting you. I require, your help." the Wraith said.

"Now this is different. And very interesting." Ford said amazed. "I really want to hear this."

"I have to admit, it does sound interesting." Sheppard said. "Go on."

"We worked together once before." the Wraith stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I want to again. But for the sake of interest, what is it you want to work with me on?" Sheppard asked.

"As you know, we are at war. I think you refer to our enemies as, the Replicators."

"Nasty pieces of work." Ford said with a smile. "If it wasn't for the fact they want us wiped out as well, I'd be trying to get on their good side and make a peace treaty with them. Actually, I tried sending a message to them, but they turned me down."

"No surprise there General. So, what about the Replicators?" Sheppard asked.

"We have a weapon, that caused them to reset their directive, causing them to stand down and return to their home planet. At present, it is not working." the Wraith said.

"We know this already." Ford said.

"Why should we care about this?" Sheppard asked.

"It is well known that Doctor McKay is responsible for changes to the Replicator base code. It has allowed them to alter their own programming. Well, knowingly or not, they have since repaired the virus we input into them. Which means, in order to get it working again, I need to know the changes Doctor McKay made."

"I really have to say this, but are you stupid? McKay changed things on purpose because he saw that program in their…." Ford said, trailing off a moment as he waved his hand in thought. "Program. He did something that reactivated the attack program on your people because, quite frankly, we can't protect the entire galaxy from being culled. So, in a sense, the Replicators are helping us get rid of your kind because you are a blight to the universe."

"That's a bit harsh." Sheppard said and then getting a hard glare from the other two. "But considering what they do, I can see why you two want to commit genocide on them…"

"Obviously, you didn't know we were behind the reactivation of the attack code." Ford said while turning back to the Wraith. "Seeing as you haven't told us anything relevant, I'm beginning to think there is no reason to let you live anymore."

"That must mean that you are unaware of the new tactic that they have implemented." the Wraith said with a arrogant smile as he realized he knew something important that they didn't.

"New tactic?" Sheppard asked curious.

"They have realized that we have a certain, vulnerability." the Wraith said with a small smile. "Our food supply."

The three looked at each other, thinking a moment as the Wraith walked closer to the cage wall.

"They have begun annihilating worlds with people on them, to ensure the Wraith have less food to survive."

"Dammit! That explains why a lot of the surveillance computers on several of those worlds have gone silent." Ford said with fury.

Turning quickly on his heel, Ford walked out of the room fast. As Sheppard and Ronan left to go get Rodney to fill him in before going to Carter with the info, Ford went back to the computers where Sheppard and Rodney thought they were playing a game once, and checked out a lot of the places he was working on. Several of the places he was staying in touch with were now silent, but the one with the Star Trek references was still functioning and safe. Telling them to work on making a powerful energy source and to try and build a planetary shield system, plus to build defenses in case the Wraith ever did show up, he left going to Sam.

Carter was in her office, looking over some papers and files on a tablet as Sally was sitting on the couch nearby with her laptop, doing school work.

"Hey there princess." Ford said kissing her forehead.

"Hey daddy." Sally said hugging him briefly as he was still kneeling. "Can we play?"

"I wish we could. I'll try to find time later like I always do." Ford said while rubbing her head gently.

She pouted but said okay since either or both of them did try each day to spend time with her for an hour or more, playing games or doing something with her other than school work.

"You're worried about something." Carter said.

"That Wraith just told us about what the Replicators are doing now. Seeing that look on your face, I guess Sheppard hasn't told you yet." Ford said.

"We were just about to." Sheppard said as he and Rodney entered. "The Wraith are attacking planets with people on them to get rid of the Wraith quicker because we are food."

"That's horrible!" Carter exclaimed.

"A lot of the different planets with those computers I was monitoring have became silent. What ones I have been working on that are left and a few others, I contacted with messages to be careful and some other ideas. The.." Ford said while using his fingers as quotes. "Star Trek planet as I call it, is still safe for the moment. I gave them better instructions and some other ideas in hopes that the Wraith and the Replicators never find them."

"I doubt that this Wraith is lying, seeing as it makes sense that the Replicators would use that tactic. Do we have any proof other than those computers coming up silent?" Carter asked.

"He gave us a gate address to go check out." Sheppard said.

"Is it in the database?" Carter asked.

"Yes, M5S 768. We went there last year and it is or was a thriving pre-industrial society." Rodney said.

"Send a M.A.L.P." Carter ordered.

The two nodded and left quickly. Woolsey was standing by on the upper balcony as the M.A.L.P. was headed for the open gate. There was a small metal box on the top of the right side that had a blinking light that Ford place there recently. Currently, he was down in the T.A.R.D.I.S. waiting for the M.A.L.P. to go through so he could go retrieve it with the T.A.R.D.I.S. after getting the coordinate data back after it went through. Woolsey walked over to the desk nearby in the control room where Rodney was sitting and working the M.A.L.P. remotely with Carter and the rest of Sheppard's team standing behind Rodney watching the laptop screen.

"Receiving the M.A.L.P.'s telemetry." Rodney said typing away. "And, here we go."

The screen came on showing a dark sky and many destroyed ruins around in the view of the camera.

"Oh god, there is no life signs." Rodney said.

"How do we know the Wraith didn't do this?" Woolsey asked.

"We're picking up residual radiation. It is consistent with Replicator energy weapons. He was telling the truth." Rodney said sadly and with horror.

"How many people lived on that planet?" Teyla asked.

"It was estimated somewhere between 50,00 and 75,000." Rodney said slowly. "This is beyond tragic."

They looked at the screen again as they heard a winding and grinding noise.

"And, there is the General now." Sheppard said as they saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. appear.

"Ford, do you pick up any life signs?" Carter said as the door opened.

"No." Ford said a moment later with a remorseful tone. "Not even the ground is fertile enough to grow weeds anymore. They didn't just kill everything, they leveled the planet. Nothing is ever going to grow here again, not for a very long time. I'll be back soon with the M.A.L.P."

Signing off, Rodney shut the link with the M.A.L.P. down to allow Ford remote access to bring it home.

Keller was still working on Davos as his daughter stood nearby and watched.

"What are you doing now?" Linnar asked.

"This machine will scans the cells in his body and hopefully, report any anomalous readings." Keller said as the scanner was going back and forth over him. "Hopefully, it will help us find out exactly what is wrong with him."

"And then you will be able to cure him?" Linnar asked.

"I'll do my best." Keller said as the machine finished and moved past his feet.

"You'll have to forgive her doctor. She is not used to, uncertainty." Davos said as he sat up and turned to let his legs dangle over the side. "I may have spoiled her in that regard."

"Yeah, I heard about your gift. It is remarkable." Keller said impressed.

"I can see many things." Davos said with a small smile that went away. "But unfortunately, my own fate is hidden from me."

"Well, we are trying our best to figure out what is making you sick and we'll do everything in our power to fix whatever this is." Keller said with a reassuring tone.

"I am quite sure that you will." Davos said with a smile.

"I'm going to go look at the results and hopefully will have some good news for you soon." Keller said with hope. "K-9, are you still going over the results?"

"Affirmative." K-9 said from her computer that she was walking up to. "I have the results of his blood test finished if you wish to look at them now doctor."

Rodney was in his lab with Sheppard as Carter and Ford were in her office talking about something seeing as he got back shortly after getting the M.A.L.P. retrieved. After hearing that Keller was pretty much finished with her testing and was waiting on the results, the two were going to go down and talk to the man shortly.

"If we didn't deactivate the attack code, this wouldn't have ever happened." Rodney stated while partially sulking on his chair.

"It was my call, even though the General was also behind it too." Sheppard said.

"But it was my idea. We had the ZPM, could have just gotten another one, still had, I mean could have Elizabeth now and all we had to do was just leave. But I opened my big mouth."

"You had no idea it was going to go this way." Sheppard said.

"You don't know that for sure. Look, you know that nano-virus that caused the fatal aneurisms. I always suspected that the Replicators were behind it." Rodney stated.

"Yeah, but you never proved it."

"You know how they feel about us human, they think we are a mistake. The point is, we should have seen something like this coming."

"I hate to say this, but we should have." Ford said as Carter and Woolsey also entered the lab.

"I know this is hard for everyone to accept right now, but we need to focus on some sort of solution to the problem." Carter said.

"I think the most obvious solution would to be to just shut down the attack command again." Rodney stated.

"Can we do that?" Woolsey asked.

"It's been done before, just not by us." Rodney said.

"No, we can't." Ford stated.

"Pardon?" Carter asked.

"It would be possible. That Wraith says he has the original virus and knowing what I know and knowing what he knows…" Rodney began.

"No. I hate to say this, but we have to look at the bigger picture here. The Replicators want to see us and this city destroyed along with all humans. However, their current program of importance is to destroy the Wraith. We get rid of that code, they will turn their attention to finding us if they haven't already learned of our position. As bad as this sounds, we are more important than everyone else out there in this galaxy." Ford said as they gave him varied looks, except Carter who already understood what he was saying. "Look, we shut down the code, the Wraith go back to culling everyone and the Replicators and Wraith will pretty much leave each other alone or possibly make a limited treaty between each other to eradicate all the humanoids in the universe. Which means that we will be fighting against two strong forces that we would eventually loose to. With that code on, unfortunately, many people will end up dying like they have been, but we will still be here to do everything we can to keep this galaxy from being completed taken over by either enemy and Earth safe from being attacked or gotten to by the gate. The attack code stays on, my orders. Do you understand?"

From the looks on their faces and the slow nods, they understood the situation all to well.

"I agree with him." Carter said.

"I need to contact my superiors." Woolsey stated.

"If they have any problems, have them contact me." Ford said.

Later that night, the city was all lit up as the skies overhead were cloudy, making it impossible to see the stars. It did make the city stand out since she was alone in the ocean, but since no ships had came around or even nearby the solar system they were in, they were all safe. Keller was still looking over the results and other test she did while everyone else was working on something or asleep. Both Carter's were looking at a screen in her office that showed two planets that blipped slowly. Sheppard came in as they were talking about personal stuff.

"We've confirmed two more planets have been destroyed. That makes three so far." Carter said.

"Eight total then. We didn't go to the other planets that I was monitoring on those computers." Ford said.

"How many lives have been lost?" Carter asked.

"Well, the estimate is…" Sheppard began.

"Full total, including the other planets we didn't personally check." Carter demanded.

"Around 150,000 with the three we checked." Sheppard stated.

"That makes it near 500,000 with the five planets I have lost contact with." Ford said slowly. "We need to do something, other than shutting that code off."

"Rodney is thinking and working. He had an idea to see about making a code that, if we could upload it into the Replicators, we could make it so that they leave humans alone and only attack the Wraith. K-9 is helping him on that at the moment." Sheppard said.

"It's a good idea. Just the uploading part…" Ford muttered.

"Is the hard part. Yeah, he has K-9 with him to see about using the T.A.R.D.I.S. in some way to accomplish this task." Sheppard said.

"I hope they get something soon." Carter said.

"Anything from Woolsey yet?" Sheppard asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Other than he contacted the I.O.A. and they are taking whatever he told them under advisement, we haven't got anything back yet." Carter said sitting behind her desk tiredly.

"They are very good at all that debating and bickering. However, they will do what they did with Elizabeth, at the end of the day, they left her holding the bag and waited to see what she did so they could do what they do best to point out her mistakes and failures to avoid getting themselves in any trouble." Sheppard said.

"Now I know why you didn't want the job." Carter said.

"That and the paperwork is hell. What are we going to do with that Wraith though?" Sheppard asked.

"You know more about the Wraith than most of the people on Atlantis and have dealt with this one in particular. Ford figures we should just shoot him and get it over with, I have to agree it sounds like the best idea since we'd have one less to fight, but…" Carter said thinking a moment. "We did only bring him here to talk since he wanted to come only to talk and hasn't tried to fight back or cause trouble. Letting him go isn't the greatest idea, but I'd rather we not look like people who go back on their word, even if they are enemies."

"I know what you mean." Sheppard said. "Besides just killing him, do you have any ideas General?"

"Well, Rodney could work with him on trying to shut off the base code, just so we have an idea of how far the Wraith have came and maybe find out more about the Replicators code from them in order to hopefully finish or come up with something that helps with what Rodney is doing now. We just have to keep it very secret about that plan to make the Replicators only attack Wraith and no one else." Ford said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to Rodney. If that is okay…" Sheppard began.

"Yes, go ahead Colonel." she said.

"This is Doctor Keller to Sam, you and the General there?" Keller asked over the line as Sheppard stopped at the doorway.

"Yeah, we are both here." Carter said.

"Can you come down here, there is something I want to show you."

"We'll be right there." Carter said. "Go talk to Rodney Colonel."

The two entered the infirmary and saw her sitting at one of the various desk that had her laptop and a couple of the large plasma screens with various test results on them.

"So, how's he doing?" Carter asked as she glanced at the bed the man was in, in the next room with his daughter.

"Not good. He went into convulsions awhile ago. I had to give him a sedative. The truth is, we got him here too late." Keller said sadly.

"Anything in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that might help? Anything K-9 said that would either?" Ford asked.

"Other than mentioning that it was possible that Vala Mal Doran may be able to do something with that hand healing device, there is nothing I can do but help alleviate his symptoms. I do not expect him to live very much longer though." Keller said.

"I can go get her in a minute. What is it you wanted us to see?" Ford asked.

"I got the results of his brain scans." Keller said while punching a few keys. "He has an abnormally high synaptic activity. Very similar to what happened to Doctor McKay when he used that ascension device. Davos's case is different because it is not as extreme as McKay's got and his is not advancing. From what I can gather and from what K-9 and a few other test conclude, he's been this way his whole life." Keller said with fascination.

"He was born this way?" Carter asked.

"Pretty much. He's a genetic mistake. One in a million, or more. Um, if you didn't know already, Mr. Woolsey has already asked to have all the test results, made into copies for him and the I.O.A." Keller said unsure of what to do.

"That doesn't surprise me." Carter said. "The test results are important, and nothing invasive was done from everything you've reported."

"Doctor? He's awake." Linnar said as she came out.

"You…" Carter began.

"I'll go get Vala after seeing him." Ford said as they went into the next room.

"How are you feeling?" Keller asked as she went to his right side and felt his pulse.

"Much better, thank you." Davos said while sitting up.

"Hi, I am General Carter." Carter said.

"Ah, the other leader of these people, and the wife of this man."

"Yes." Carter said nodding with a smile.

"It is not an easy task, I imagine." Davos said with a small chuckle.

"Some days are worse than others. Being a mom at the same time does add to the stress, but we manage." Carter said noticing the man meant being a parent and a leader. "In the end, it is all worth it."

"I understand all to well then my dear. I was once in a position of authority myself once and am still being a parent at the same time. It is unfortunate that I have had to do it alone for sometime. Your child is very fortunate to have both of you still around." Davos said.

"Having the ability to see the future must have helped out a lot." Carter said.

"Not as much as you think. It is not easy when you are dealing with family and an entire village of people." Davos said tiredly.

"I can see where that would be very difficult." Carter said.

"Yes. I am quite sure you do." Davos said and then held out his hand. "There is something that you should see."

"Um, he really wanted to do it more than I and really, in your condition…" Carter began.

"I know I am not well. But this is very important…" Davos said still reaching.

"Go ahead Sam." Ford said giving her a light push.

She held out her hand as he grasped it and then closed his eyes. Ford resisted the urge to pull her away as she gasped and shook slightly for the five seconds he held her hand. Letting go, he leaned back into the bed as she backed away a step.

"Oh my god!" Carter gasped with fear and worry as she held her chest with one hand for a moment.

"What did you see?" Ford asked as he spun her around.

"Atlantis, being destroyed. There was an Atlantian ship over the city and it was bombarding the city. The main tower collapsed quickly as the rest of the city was being blown apart." Carter said rapidly.

"That….is very strange. The T.A.R.D.I.S. would pick up any ship coming at us, even in hyperspace." Ford said confused.

"Maybe it happens…no. The sky was clear and sunny and right now, it's nighttime." Carter said also confused. "Give me a moment to think…"

"I'll be right back. Count to thirty. By that time, the T.A.R.D.I.S. should arrive just outside the infirmary." Ford said and then quickly rushed out.

"Where is he going?" Linnar asked.

"To get help that should save your father." Carter said seeing the woman's face light up.

At thirty one seconds, Carter began to worried, but it went away as they heard the winding and grinding noise. Vala was in blue jeans and a blue blouse that was tight to her chest as she entered with Ford behind her.

"That was quick." Keller said as she moved to let Vala stand by the bed.

"Hey Vala." Carter said with a small wave.

"Hey Sam!" Vala said while putting the device over the mans chest. "So nice to see you two again. Daniel is still being a pain in ass as ever. Can't seem to see…"

"Vala…" Ford warned.

"Oh, very well. I need to concentrate anyway. Hmm, you are really sick." Vala said as she focused.

"I know." Davos said as she ran the device over his head and other areas of his body.

"Can you help him?" Keller asked.

"Going to take some time, but I think I can do it." Vala said.

"We'll come back later then. Keep us apprised doctor." Carter said.

"I am sorry." Davos said to Carter.

"The vision you gave Rodney helped us to keep from being captured. Knowing what you showed her, we'll be more prepared for the future attack. You actually helped us more than harmed. And, once she is done, you'll be able to go back home and live out the rest of your life without being sick anymore." Ford said. "Assuming it works."

"What about his ability?" Linnar asked.

"Um…" the two began.

"I don't know." Keller said as Vala was still working. "I'll have to see what the test results say when she is finished. But being able to live longer at the cost of losing his ability would be worth it. At least I think so."

"You're right. We will just have to adapted to not having his gift. If you could not have saved my father, we would have lost his ability anyway." Linnar said with thanks.

The next morning, Woolsey and Sheppard were in Carter's office and she told them both of what she saw. Vala was in a guest room sleeping from working for over an hour on Davos and from the test results Keller was getting, the man was going to live, even though he had lost his gift.

"We must stop trusting that Wraith and get rid of him, now!" Woolsey said.

"Hang on a minute…" Sheppard began.

"Now look Colonel, Doctor McKay's vision came true exactly as he saw it.." Woolsey began.

"And because we knew about it before hand, we were able to stop the capture he was sure about to happen. We've have a much better understanding of time travel and future things than anyone else on Earth. Well, besides Doc Brown, but I have no idea where he is." Ford said.

"The Replicators will not be destroying this city, especially if I have anything to say about it." Sheppard stated forcefully. "And now that Sam has had that vision, we can be more prepared for the attack. We can have around the clock scans taking place from the city sensors and from the T.A.R.D.I.S. to make sure that no one comes at us without knowing way ahead of time."

"Right. Just like McKay, we can implement measures to keep the city on alert to ensure that what I saw does not come to pass." Carter said.

"It is likely that the Replicators come and attack this city because we decided to side with the Wraith against them." Woolsey stated.

"We aren't siding with them. A little collaboration to help ourselves to information this Wraith has that we don't is all that is happening." Ford said.

"Yes, I have heard about this plan to change their codes once again. What if changing their codes is what makes them attack this city? Have you thought about that?" Woolsey asked.

"We have." Carter said. "We are looking at several different options and at the moment, we have people going around the city to double check to make sure we don't have some hidden device the Replicators left behind to monitor us or anything like that that is of a Replicator in nature. So far, other than the room where Replicator research and development that the Atlantians were doing at one time, we haven't found anything else."

"Sam, go over the vision once again and concentrate on the tower collapsing." Ford said while thinking. "What did you see exactly?"

"There was a Replicator ship above the city, it was a bright and sunny day. They were bombing us with drones in various areas. I had a few visions of seeing the inside of the city blowing up and people running around in mass panic."

"Anyone stand out?" Ford asked.  
"I think I saw John. I saw Doctor Keller too."

"Focus on the tower again. Were we firing back at all?" Ford asked.

"Wait, we weren't firing back." Carter said with realization. "No weapons were firing back at all. In fact, there was no weapons platform on the tower at all!"

"Can you let the rest of us in on what you two are thinking?" Sheppard asked.

"I've got a theory." Ford said quickly. "Remember that planet you went to where the people lived in a city like this one that was buried under the ground?"

"Yeah…" Sheppard said.

"K-9 already found out that there was more than one city like this one made. I forget the name of the one you and your team found, but there is a city named Athens out there, Olympus and a few other names." Carter said. "The database doesn't really say where the other cites are or ended up, but we have teams out and looking for those cities anyway. Because of the modifications we have made to this city, AKA, the weapon platforms that we have up and completely active, what I saw could have been another city we find in the future, perhaps in the next few months or in the next year, and while we are trying to get that one running again, the Replicators find it and attack it. For all we know, one of the cities could be in their territory. All the weapon placements are there and finished, so, unless we suddenly remove them, which is highly unlikely, then what I saw can't be this city."

"I could also be one of their cities on their planet that we managed to go and capture, which is a idea only being tossed around until we have better intel on the chance of it actually happening, only to fail once we have landed her on this planet or another planet." Ford said.

"I understand." Woolsey said. "The I.O.A. is still looking over the various proposals for what you want to do if you find any more of the cities out there. As for the capturing of one of their cities, we still think that is a very bad idea. The very fact the city is comprised of Replicator parts, even if they are not human form, is still too dangerous."

"I'm still working on details myself for that plan anyway." Ford said.

"I believe that the city I saw being attacked is not this one. I can't see any reason for taking the weapon platforms down anyway as I said. They have all been tested and everything worked out perfectly. And they are designed not to be able to hit the city nor are they even hooked up to the cities power grid. One part of the vision did show me looking at the city from away from it, and I didn't see the weapon platforms on the piers either. Besides, from what we understand, all the cities pretty much look the same anyway. Atlantis stands out from the others because of the various modifications." Carter said.

"This does change many things. I will need to inform the I.O.A. I did not see the visions myself, but if you are absolutely positive that the city you saw being attacked was not this one, then all we need to do is be very careful in the future, if and when we find another city." Woolsey said as Carter nodded. "In the meantime, continuing the work with the Wraith, whenever they finally start, isn't a great idea, but if it helps us get a better understanding of the Replicators, I see no reason to stop what Doctor McKay is doing. He is the only Wraith on the base so, we don't have to worry about him leaking any information at this moment. But I still want the extra security there to make sure he doesn't try to find out what are real motives are."

"I agree." Carter said.

"General.." a man said as he entered from the control room. "'s. Um, we've got a problem."

"What's it is?" Carter asked with worry as they followed him to a scanning station.

"As you know, we routinely track Wraith or any other ships that we can detect on our long range sensors. Most of them have stayed very far from this system and planet, or just pass through without ever knowing we are here. However, this one has changed its course." he said pointing at the amp on the screen. "It is headed here."

"They don't know we are here though." Woolsey said.

"They are not suppose to." Sheppard said.

"Go talk to that Wraith Colonel." Ford said as he headed out quickly. "I'm raising the shields on the T.A.R.D.I.S. just in case."

"Have K-9 go with you to monitor things in case we need you up here or something." Carter yelled.

"No problem!" Ford yelled from down a hallway he was running.

"What did you do?" Sheppard asked as he entered to brig room quickly.

"What are you referring to?" the Wraith asked.

"There is a ship on the way." Sheppard stated.

"Ah, they must have picked up my signal." the Wraith said while nodding.

"What signal?" Sheppard asked somewhat confused and also angry.

"Ask your Satedan friend, he is familiar with the technology." the Wraith said.

"A subspace tracking device." Sheppard growled.

"I had it implanted." the Wraith said casually.

"We should have detected it." Sheppard stated.

"I only activated it after you brought me here. The ship is necessary to help me complete my plan. The Replicator virus is contained within its databanks. Once it arrives, we can begin our work."

"When it gets here, we are going to blow it out of the skies." Sheppard said as he began to walk off.

"Now that would be unwise Sheppard. That Hive is loyal to me. And for the moment, are the only ones that know the location of Atlantis." he said and then got up as his voice got louder. "And if you attack them, they will broadcast this location to ever known Hive in the galaxy."

"All personal, repeat, all personal, the shield is now online around the city. Until further notice, there will be no traveling to the mainland, or anyone coming back for the moment. That is all." Carter said over the city wide speaker system.

"Hmm." the Wraith said while glancing up. "I see the shield does not take as much power as we thought. The lights never even dimmed."

"We've….made some modifications." Sheppard said offhandedly.

"It does not matter. We should not be at odds with each other John Sheppard. We need each other, even though we are technically enemies, being allies will suit us both. My ship will not attack unless provoked."

Rodney was in his lab working on a couple of laptops as he bit his fingers every so often.

"Rodney, can you turn off or modify the Replicators base code yet, or do you need to have the help of the Wraith?" Carter asked as she and Sheppard entered.

"I was doing better with K-9 helping."

"Really? I'm surprised to hear you say that about someone." Carter said.

"He's a machine, not…." Rodney said turning from his computer and seeing the scowl on her face.

"Who's a machine?" Ford asked as he entered.

"He's talking about K-9." Carter said.

"K-9 is a machine though." Ford stated with a frown.

"He meant it in a, bad way." Carter said giving Rodney a glare.

"I did not mean it like…look, the dog I can deal with being smarter, faster and better than me. He's a highly advanced computer that can make his own decisions and talk while making few if any mistakes. You two and Radek, I can't help but want to compete with on intelligence." Rodney said with distain.

"I can't tell if that was an insult or complement." Carter muttered.

"Okay, if you three are done….ego bashing each other, and the dog, we need to figure out what we are going to do before that Wraith ship arrives." Sheppard said even as he got looks. "Hey, I was about to say pissing contest…"

Carter shook her head and muttered something about immaturity as Ford and Rodney rolled their eyes.

"Where are you Rodney?" Carter asked.

"Here obvious…" Rodney said stopping quickly. "It was difficult, but not impossible to change what I did when I did back…anyway, K-9 and I were working on both ideas. Changing their code back so they don't attack the Wraith is difficult. Yes, I can do it, but not before that ship arrives. Once I see what information the Wraith has, I can give you a better idea. As for the idea on changing it so they only attack the Wraith and not go after humanoids anymore, that is going to take a bit more time since I have to do it alone and keep the Wraith from seeing that project going on with the two laptops over there."

"We can hide them or put them in another room nearby." Ford suggested.

"A temporary wall would work, that way if I come up with something, then I could put it into either laptop quickly while the Wraith is busy on a different one. Just have a few guards in here to keep watch so he doesn't go, wherever I put them and to ensure he doesn't eat me. If he does have the original virus, then it will help my progress on both projects." Rodney said.

"He said that the ship coming is only here to give the virus code to be worked on and that it won't give away our position to the rest of the Wraith as long as we don't attack it." Sheppard said.

"Do you believe him?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, at the moment, I think he is. Seeing as the Replicators are killing them and their food supply, shutting off the code would make the Replicators do something else other than attacking both sides. At least that is what I think he is thinking." Sheppard said.

"I'm keeping the shield up anyway and getting personnel to those weapon placements in case they do attack anyway." Ford said.

"Good idea. You get whatever you need ready Rodney, or set up in another lab or room while Sheppard gets the Wraith." Carter said. "Zelenka can work on that project, giving you a head start on it while working with the Wraith."

Davos was outside, overlooking the city from a balcony with a nurse nearby and his daughter, just in case. He was feeling much better, though sad that he lost his ability seeing as Teyla came to him shortly after hearing he was awake in hopes that he knew something. He did know why she came to see him and could only tell her that her people where alive, though shrouded in darkness. Which he only knew about somewhat back when they showed up the first time and he spoke to her for a brief moment. Beyond that, he was unsure of their future and was sorry he was unable to try harder since his gift was gone. He also knew she was with child and that she shouldn't be keeping the burden of her people bottled up so much because of being pregnant and that she should share this pleasure of life with others instead of keeping it a secret. After thanking him for what he could give her, she went to a meeting that was taking place in the conference room on the next hour.

"What is the plan, in case this Wraith decides to tell the rest of the Wraith in this galaxy about us shortly after the ship arrives?" Woolsey asked. "We have no assurance that this Wraith will keep his word like he did with you back then Colonel Sheppard."

"I know. Even if we help the Wraith and turn off the code, he could just as easily rat us out to the rest of his buddies and we'd have, possibly, the entire Wraith race attacking us by the end of the month." Sheppard said.

"Unfortunately, the Odyssey isn't here otherwise we could possibly set up a field to keep them from transmitting any signals outside this system." Rodney said.

"I could do it with the T.A.R.D.I.S., but that would mean doing so with her off the city, which places the city in danger." Ford said.

"We can't do that. General Carter, Samantha, may have seen another city destroyed in that vision, but that doesn't mean this city won't be attacked anytime after the Wraith ship arrives. I know that the I.O.A. and the U.S. government has no say so in what you do with that ship, but I do not approve of you using the T.A.R.D.I.S. for anything right now except keeping this city safe." Woolsey stated.

"I agree." Carter said. "There is too many people in this city to evacuate quickly and even though we have enough power to raise the shields, the less times we use them, the more power we have to use on other things."

"I won't be taking her anywhere until that ship has gone." Ford said.

"How about we just monitor the ship after it arrives, make sure they aren't sending any hidden signals to other ships as they send us the info on that virus, and once we have the information, we blow them up?" Sheppard asked.

"It would be possibly. We already know enough to listen to their transmissions, so tracing to see if they are double crossing us…" Rodney said.

"Rodney, can you figure out how to do either of our ideas, once we have the virus data, without having to use the Wraiths help?" Carter asked.

"Well yeah, especially if K-9 is helping. But the Wraith would only be helping on the shutting off of the code completely part…" Rodney said.

"Can you do both while making it seem like you are having trouble figuring out how to shut them off like the Wraith really want? The sooner we come up with a way to make it so the Replicators only attack the Wraith, the better. And hopefully before the Wraith and you figure out how to redo the original virus." Carter said.

"The longer that ship stays in orbit, the more likely we'll have either more Wraith or Replicators or both on our asses." Sheppard said.

"With K-9 hiding while helping, plus seeing the original virus, I'm pretty sure I can do it within a couple of hours." Rodney said. "Maybe less."

"Alright, we'll hope for the best and keep watch on the Wraith ship when it arrives. Rodney, you go back and keep working. The rest of you stay ready for anything. Woolsey, seeing as you want to make a through report on just about everything here, I am going to go talk to the Wraith before the ship arrives, are you coming?" Carter asked while standing.

"I, might as well. Like you once said General, unless you've been out there and seen what the enemy is, you have no idea what we are really fighting."

"Something like that." Ford said with a small smile. "Don't worry, he won't be getting loose on my watch."

The three were walking down the hallway to the brig and passed by several guards.

"I've only seen pictures and reports, but never seen a Wraith face to face before." Woolsey said.

"They aren't pretty at all. I hear the Queens are even less appealing too." Ford said.

The guard pushed some buttons and the door opened before them.

"I think I'll let you two enter first." Woolsey said as he waved them ahead.

They chuckled lightly as they entered with him behind them.

"Open it." Carter said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ford asked quickly as the guard stopped.

"We've got four guards in here and you. The Wraith need us a bit more than we need them right now." Carter said.

"Good point. Alright, if, and that is if, he does something and I don't stop him first, the rest of you don't hesitate." Ford said looking at the guards who nodded in understanding.

The shield dropped as the Wraith stood and the door opened.

"Him you already know. I am General Samantha Carter and this is Richard Woolsey." Carter said pointing them out.

"I see." the Wraith said nodding to Woolsey before turning back to her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand that you are the leader of this city."

"Yes, I am. Now, from what I have been told about you, you want to work on a joint venture to stop the Replicators." Carter said crossing her arms with a defiant look.

"Yes."

"The last time we did this, things worked out very badly." Carter stated.

"You were betrayed, believe me, I can understand your reluctance. If it helps, I am surprised I have not already been killed." the Wraith said.

"We are a bit surprised that you haven't tried to attack or escape." Ford said.

"You and your people may be just our prey, but we know you aren't stupid, nor am I. It would be more than foolish to even try anything." the Wraith said.

"Before you two decide to go at it because of, genetics or ego.." Carter said getting their attention. "Here's the deal, your ship stays in orbit and we help you on our terms. You try anything or that ship moves in closer to tries anything we don't like, we blow it out of the sky."

"Fair enough." the Wraith said nodding.

"The program you have will be downloaded into one of our non networked computers in the lab. All research will be done in this city and you will remain under constant guard. And when it is done, we keep the virus." Carter said.

"It won't be easy to upload it into the Replicator network. Are you sure you are up to the task?" the Wraith asked.

"We've done it before, we can do it again." Carter stated. "And, despite how it sounds, we want the Replicators to stop killing us for better reasons that you do."

"Understandable argument General. Very well, I agree to your terms." the Wraith said bowing slightly.

"Once this is over, what are you going to do then?" Carter asked.

"During my time with the Genii as a prisoner, I lost my position within the Wraith. I still have loyal followers, but nothing like I once had."

"You want to use this to leverage your way back in?" Woolsey asked.

"In a manner of speaking." the Wraith said truthfully.

"Sooner or later, we are going to end up on opposite sides." Carter stated.

"Yes. But not today. Do we have an agreement?"

"We do." Carter said nodding.

"I believe it is customary to shake hands." the Wraith said lifting his hand.

The guards started to tense and aim when she waved her left hand while holding out her right, gripping his to his surprise. Woolsey looked at Ford, thinking he might try something, but was surprised the man was actually smiling.

"It is, but I should warn you, I am one of the humans that can't be fed on, so if you wish to try, you'll hurt me but kill yourself." Carter said with a fake sweet smile.

Letting go, he backed up as they left. The door closed and the shield came back on as they left the room and the door to the brig closed behind them.

"I really hope you know what you are doing. And that was very dangerous! He could have used you as a hostage…" Woolsey began.

"The moment he tried to feed, if he had succeeded, if the poison her blood gave him didn't kill him, my gun would have." Ford said.

"How is it that you are immune like him?" Woolsey asked.

"The heart transplant. I'm still human even though my blood is different if you know what to look for. I can't give blood to others and seeing as the infirmary visits after missions is bad enough…" Carter said trailing off. "On the plus side, the benefits greatly outweigh everything else."

A couple of hours later, the ship dropped out of hyperspace. The T.A.R.D.I.S. shield was currently down to allow the transmission, but was ready to go back up the instant they got what they needed. It was also able to surround the city faster than the cities would do for itself.

"They just dropped out of hyperspace General." Chuck said.

"Are they powering weapons?" Carter asked.

"Negative. They are sending a transmission."

"Rodney, you should be getting it now." Carter said into her earpiece.

"Yeah, I see it coming." Rodney said from inside the other lab nearby his that had several computers set up for him and the Wraith.

"That's it?" Ronan asked.

"What did you expect?" Rodney asked while looking over the info as it came in.

"A big gun."

"Sorry to disappoint." Rodney said with his usual sarcasm. "Sam, that's it, we've got it all."

"Okay Rodney, get to work then. Ford, we've got it." Carter said into her watch.

"Raising shield." Ford reported back.

No one saw or heard anything unless they looked at the water outside, which would look funny because the shield surrounded the city five feet from the structure. The water against the shield would look funny because the shield was showing, but otherwise, above the city, everything looked normal and open.

"I can go down and get in the chair, finish this all real quick." Sheppard said.

"Can't risk it. Besides, all the weapon platforms out there combined can hit the ship and blow it apart quicker if we have to, and a lot quicker than those drones can hit it in order to destroy the ship before it can send out a transmission." Carter said touching her earpiece again. "The Wraith can be taken to the lab now."

"The weapon platforms are all pointed at the ship already, right?" Sheppard asked.

"All powered up and ready to fire at a moments notice." Carter said as Sheppard nodded.

Sometime later, as evening was drawing near, the two were still working on the problem in the lab. Rodney was doing a pretty good job of making it look like he wasn't sure what he was doing while also having a good idea, even though the solution for both ideas wasn't finished. K-9 was still looking over the results while trying to come up with a program to make the Replicators attack only the Wraith as he also monitored the other two's work. The Wraith was unable to touch anything because his hands where chained to a strong leather belt around his waist to keep him from eating or touching or taking anything.

"No, no, no, this is all wrong." the Wraith said in aggravation.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked while turning around from the laptop in front of him.

"You must iterate all values of the expression before you can aggregate the results."

"Are you kidding? We're better off using known data points and extrapolating." Rodney stated.

"You risk compounding errors. If my hands were free, I could help you." the Wraith said leaning into his face.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself. Thanks." Rodney said backing away slightly.

"As you wish." he said walking away.

Rodney kept working the best he could while going slow about it like he had to, thinking heavily on the next part when he was really thinking on what K-9 gave him updates on in his ear. Seeing something looking wrong, he did a quick check and realized something was wrong with what he was reading.

"We've been watching carefully, but that ship has yet to send out any signal." Ford said.

"I know. They must have sent out a signal before they jumped into hyperspace for here or shortly after arriving here." Carter said. "They haven't realized we have a shield up have they?"

"Not that we have seen." Ford said.

"What do we do if the entire Wraith fleet comes here?" Woolsey asked.

"The shield would withstand the planet blowing up under it. I don't want to see this planet destroyed, but I can't risk the shield by enveloping the entire planet for a long period of time." Ford said.

"If they did come, we'd just use the new energy beam weapons we have to blow what ships we can away in hopes that they run off realizing they can't get through the shield." Carter said. "Hopefully, they won't show up though."

"We got a problem. He is holding out on us." Rodney said as he came in. "Part of the virus is missing. There are minor subroutines missing, nothing that would be greatly affected by minor changes I made to the Replicator base code, but still, necessary to make it work, and quite possibly the other program as well. I wouldn't have noticed it, but….I'm really good at what I do."

"K-9 just informed us he realized the program was incomplete about ten minutes ago." Ford said.

"And you're now telling me?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"We've got another problem. Obviously, he is holding much more than the rest of the program. Sensors indicate that another Wraith ship is on the way here." Carter said. "We were talking about that when you came in."

Sheppard, Rodney, Ronan, and Ford went down to the lab with the Wraith, plus guards nearby. Ford didn't have his weapons out, but Ronan did and had it pointed at the Wraith.

"I swear I know nothing of this." the Wraith stated after hearing about the coming ship.

"Right, another Wraith ship is just coming for no other reason. You gave our position to another Hive ship." Sheppard stated.

"Why would I betray you now when we have begun to trust each other?" the Wraith said.

"We are not really, are we? You held back some of the virus." Rodney stated.

"Yes." the Wraith admitted. "A small portion, but not enough to keep us from completing our work. Once that is done, I will gladly transmit the rest of the virus."

"I say we kill him right now." Ronan stated.

"I agree." Sheppard said.

"We can't do that, as much as I want to." Ford said. "He needs us as much as we need him in order to keep more people from dying."

"I had no way of knowing that you wouldn't simply take the virus and then, kill me." the Wraith said.

"I'd be lying if we didn't let that idea cross our minds." Ford said. "However, we are trying to be as trusting as possible."

"The point here is, you lied. How do we know that you aren't lying about the other ship?" Ronan asked.

"The Wraith are divided into many camps. There is much suspicion and mistrust. The last thing I need is for another Hive to appear before I can complete my work." the Wraith stated.

"That's it. That is why the other ship is coming. They tracked a single ship, off on its own, in the middle of nowhere on a supposedly inhabited planet." Rodney said snapping his fingers. "That would raise a few eyebrows. Well, if you had eyebrows."

"I agree with Rodney. The Wraith aren't trustworthy, considering what we are to them, but something tells me this guy is really trying to help us and himself." Ford said. "Himself as to his people anyway. It makes sense considering the troubles they are in right now."

"Yeah, it does." Carter said nodding.

"There is only one solution. You must cloak the city to avoid detection." the Wraith said. "Once they are gone, we can start the work again."

"Cloaking the city means dropping the shield, leaving us vulnerable to attack. This is what he wanted all along. He's been playing us from the start!" Woolsey stated in her office where Sheppard and Ford were also.

"We'll be just fine." Ford said. "The city isn't using its shields, so we can cloak the city and still have the shields up at the same time. The only problem is that because the city is on the water, once we cloak, they may or may not notice something because of the disturbance in the water from the shield."

"We can do that? I didn't think it was possible to be cloaked and have a shield at the same time." Woolsey said.

"Normally, it is not." Carter said. "But the T.A.R.D.I.S. is not hooked up to the city, therefore, is can keep us protected while we are cloaked."

"And if it does attack or try to come down to see what is going on?" Woolsey asked.

"The other Hive may attack it, or leave or not do anything, or possibly come up with some bogus story that makes the other Hive leave or something else. It won't be here for another two hours and maybe by then, Rodney will be finished and the Wraith ship above us will hopefully be already gone by then." Sheppard said.

"If they attack, we'll just have to uncloak and fight back." Ford stated.

"If it comes down to that, I suggest we only attack the other vessel if it attacks us and the other leaves us alone." Carter said. "Yes, we can't trust this Wraith and he may well in fact be lying about the ship coming, but if he is telling the truth, his help will be a great help to us in the fight against the Replicators, so we are better off staying his ally for the moment."

"Considering the backing we have, both on offense and defense, I agree General." Sheppard said looking at Sam.

Later, as night was nearing, Sheppard was in the control room with several other people, including Carter. Zelenka was at the computer controls for various power distribution, which included cloaking and the city shields, plus activating the cities thrusters and other engines. Rodney was still down working on the program since Radek was more than capable of working the controls in the command center.

"The other Hive ship will be exited hyperspace in one minute General." Chuck said from a different console.

"Alright, Radek, activate the cloak." Carter said and then turned to the console with the com system. "Attention all personnel, this is General Carter. We are now activating the cloaking system. To help ensure that we keep from being noticed, all communications will be stopped until I say we are in the clear. For the moment, I'd like everyone to stop what they are doing, power wise, just in case. That is all."

"The city is cloaked." Radek reported.

"Are you sure you don't want me…" Sheppard began.

"We can save the drones for another time John. Ford?" Carter asked into her watch.

"The shield is still online. No problems or errors to report." Ford said.

"Okay, let's all go for radio silence until this is over, and hopefully soon." Carter said shutting off her earpiece. "Keep watch on both ships, but don't do anything that either of them might be able to trace."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said.

"The second Hive just dropped out of hyperspace behind the other ship General." another man reported a few moments later.

She nodded and they all glanced around waiting.

"The first Hive is sending a transmission to the other Hive." Chuck reported.

"Let's hope it makes the other Hive leave." Woolsey muttered.

"Power spike General! Both ships just powered weapons!"

"Damn, that didn't take long." Carter muttered while putting her earpiece back in. "Ford, keep a watch on the shields. We're about to take a pounding from both ships."

"Great." Ford said sarcastically over the line.

"I hate to say this, but this is not going to look good in the report." Woolsey said.

"You know, that really isn't important…" Carter began.

"General, the two Hives are firing at each other. Not us." Chuck said surprised and confused.

"What?" several people in the control room asked.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked quickly.

"Absolutely General. All readings indicate they are blowing the hell out of each other. I guess the Wraith have even more problems with their own people than we thought." Chuck said while still watching the sensors with her over his shoulder. "The Hive that arrived just exploded. And the shockwave took the other out."

"Check the sensor logs for any transmissions. Was anything sent out of this system?" Carter asked quickly.

Several people looked over the logs quickly.

"The only transmissions we detected were between the two ships. Unless they communicated to other Hives by some way we can't detect, our location is still safe." Radek stated.

"Good." Carter said touching the com button. "Attention all personnel, the Wraith ships blew each other up, so as you were. Radek, drop the cloak. Woolsey, I think this should look real good in that report, ya think?"

"I think so too." Woolsey said proudly.

"John, you can call the people in from their post on the weapons outside. I think we are in the clear for now." Carter said.

"Dropping shield." Ford said over the com. "Unless we say otherwise later, it's safe to go play in the water and outside the city again."

Morning came for the city and everyone inside. Moral was up, not surprising since two more Hive ships were chalked up onto the destroyed board. Everyone was working without having any worries of an imminent attack so the only real worry was the fact there was a Wraith still in the city, but at least under heavy guard, and working in the lab that morning after Rodney got out of bed. Linnar and her father went back home, a bit fearful of the future because they didn't know what to expect since he couldn't see it, but were happy because he was alive, even though his gift was gone. Carter told them to just call if they needed anything and that someone or a group would come from the city from time to time to check on them otherwise. Giving them some medical supplies and food, they let them go with a team to help.

The Wraith was obviously unhappy about loosing his ship, but didn't say much about it, other than he was glad to see that the work was going to continue. Woolsey was finished and shook both of the Carter's hands, saying he had a interesting time and that they were doing a pretty good job considering that they also juggled having a family that was in the city as well. After telling them to keep up the good work and good luck, he went through the gate to Midway before going to Earth.

"Where's Woolsey?" Sheppard asked as he entered the gate room.

"He just left." Carter said.

"That's not fair. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Sheppard said as he followed the two out and down a corridor.

"Maybe next time." Ford said.

"McKay still working?" Carter asked.

"Yep. Despite loosing his ship, he still is happy to see we're working to finish the virus. Rodney is pretty sure he has a good idea of how the original virus is capable of being used again to do what the Wraith what him to do, but as for what we want, he and K-9 figure it might be a bit more time." Sheppard said.

"Seeing as we made a agreement with them on us keeping the virus, McKay could just finish it and then we can send this Wraith to some other planet. They don't need to know we have other plans." Carter said.

"Just in case this Wraith is coming up with some idea, say he can remember all the details of the program and puts it to use after it is finished and we send him packing, I have K-9 working on the other program to override this one the other two are working on." Ford said.

"That would explain why K-9 and McKay said the time limit had increased." Sheppard said. "Have you thought anymore about that vision you had?"

"Not really. Where ever this other city is that gets destroyed, I have no idea when or where it happens. All I can think of is that we will have to be very careful when we find another city, to ensure that the vision doesn't take place." Carter said.

"Considering all the things you two have been able to do for Atlantis and the SGC, anything is possible." Sheppard said.


	118. Chapter 118

CHAPTER 118

EPISODE……………………MILLER'S CROSSING

(A.N. There is something I did at the end of this chapter that many may or may not agree with. Seeing as it is a fanfic, it didn't really happen. However, I am not a judgmental person and believe doing so is against God.)

Rodney had got tired of working with the Wraith and they had yet to let him go. That being the case, Rodney and several other people, including Ford, were in another lab with tables that the people were at on their laptops, while Rodney and Ford were looking at the three large dry eraser boards that had lots of very difficult math about nanite machines on them. For the last hour, Ford and Rodney had been going back and forth on a couple of smaller dry eraser boards in each others hands and making changes to the bigger ones in front of them.

"Maybe if we, no that won't work." Rodney said.

"It won't if you don't try." Ford stated.

"This is what I was thinking but you can see the variables…" Rodney said while writing on his small board.

"Yeah, it wouldn't work. If you used this idea…." Ford said writing on his.

"No, that won't work…" Rodney said.

"It will if you, oh wait, can't do that." Ford said wiping it away.

"Now who's saying if you don't try?" Rodney countered.

"It would involve higher based math and…possibly use of some things in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Oh, that won't work then."

"It could, but seeing as we want to change what the Replicators attack instead of…" Ford said.

"Destroying them, we don't need to give them ideas on better technology." Rodney said nodding.

"Are you two going to give us anything to work with or not?" Radek asked tiredly. "Since you refuse to have the Wraith come help us, since most of this is his ideas, and even Sam came down for a bit and didn't get us any farther, there is only one other person who could help."

"I don't need to call her." Rodney said.

"You could just email her." Radek said.

"Who are we talking about?" Ford asked.

"His sister." Radek said. "You two have been standing there muttering back and forth for over an hour. I'm probably not the only one to say this, my butt is tired and I am getting hungry."

"Everyone's dismissed. Go eat, or whatever. Be ready to be called back though." Ford said waving his hand as he set down his board. "You, call her."

"Why?" Rodney asked as everyone had grabbed their laptops and left.

"Because, she might be able to help and, she is family. Trust me Rodney, if something were to suddenly happen tomorrow, or the next day or anytime soon, and you died…"

"But…"

"And I couldn't bring you back for some reason, possibly because it would screw up the timeline, or space time continuum or both, then you should at least talk to what family you have anyway, even if it isn't goodbye and is just a hello, how are you, how have you been doing, that sort of thing."

"But…"

"Do I have to make it an order? Trust me…" Ford said putting his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Family is important. If it wasn't for the fact that Sam and I are needed here, and was asked to take over for Weir, we both had planned on retirement and moving on with having more personal time."

"Oh, very well." Rodney said reluctantly.

Back on Earth, in a very nice two story house, three people lived their lives. In the kitchen, Rodney's sister was with her husband and her daughter, making chocolate chip cookies. Though the child was making a very big cookie out of most of the dough.

"Done!" Madison said while mashing down the mass of cookie dough.

"Done?" Jeannie asked.

"Just one big cookie?" Kaleb asked.

"You don't want to use your cutters?" Jennie asked.

"Nah, I just want a big one!" Madison said making the parents laugh.

"You might want to flatten the dough just a bit." Kaleb said while she walked over and looked at an email she just got.

"No." Madison said.

"Just a big mountain then?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah!" Madison said excited.

"Anything good over there?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah." Jeannie said with a small chuckle. "It's from Rodney. He's stuck again. Do you mind if I…"

"Oh yeah. I got this." Kaleb said waving his hand while watching their daughter play with the dough still.

As they talked about the cookie and needing other ingredients behind her, she took a paper and pen out and started writing on it. Later that night, the two were in bed but still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Jeannie asked after rolling over.

"No, I thought I heard something." Kaleb said.

"Madison?"

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out." Kaleb said getting out of the bed.

"She probably just got out of bed for more cookies." Jeannie said sitting up.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Kaleb said happily as he began putting on some loose pants.

Both of them were shocked and scared as the bedroom door was kicked in and laser pointers instantly were on their bodies from gun barrels. Kaleb was knocked to the ground and covered by two men as another man in a mask like everyone else, came in and up to her while she was crying softly.

"You are coming with us." he said pointing a stun gun at her.

Sam was talking to Teyla in her office about some of her experiences with Sally as she was carrying her and when she was born, plus a few others afterward when she was called by someone from inside the command center.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"During the morning routine of sending reports to the SGC, we got a personal message for Doctor McKay."

"Okay." Carter said confused.

"He is out here and needs to talk to you."

"Send him in." Carter said.

Rodney came in with a very worried look as he paced in agitation.

"I just got a message from the SGC. My sister has been kidnapped!" Rodney exclaimed loudly.

Seeing as the T.A.R.D.I.S. needed to stay on Atlantis in case on an emergency, and he could call her at any time, Ford went with Sheppard, Ronan and Rodney to Earth to help find his sister. The four exited the Stargate into the SGC with no problems. Seeing as they called ahead to let them know they were coming, it was no surprise that a few of SG-1 was there.

Ford was wearing a blood red suit and his heavy coat, Ronan was in his normal stitched leather pants and vest, with his gun on his hip. Sheppard was in his black SGA outfit without the insignias and 45 on his hip, while Rodney was in gray slacks and a red long sleeved shirt and his SGA gray coat without insignias either, plus backpack in his hand.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you three again!" Ford said as he walked down quickly and hugged Daniel, then Mitchell and finally Vala. "Guess you three had a few moments before I go off to help them."

"A few moments." Mitchell said. "Hey Colonel, McKay, Ronan. Sorry about your sister. I hope you find her soon."

"Well, with him with us, what can't we do?" Sheppard asked while patting Ford on the back.

"Hey guys. Not surprised to see you three here. I am surprised to see you here though General." Barret said as he walked up.

"Agent Barret, I see you are still with the N.I.D. At least you are on our side." Ford said shaking his hand. "I haven't been back to Earth in awhile and Rodney's sister is missing."

"Sorry to interrupt your personal meeting time, but we're not here for that. Barret, you said your name was?" Rodney asked quickly as the man nodded. "Any ransom demands or anything yet?"

"Nothing so far." Barret said.

"Okay, I need to get to Vancouver as quickly as possible." Rodney stated.

"The Daedalus is currently in orbit for the moment so she'll be on standby in case we need her help." Barret said as they headed out of the room.

"Any new information yet?" Sheppard asked as Ford said bye to the others and told them to tell Teal'c and his family that the Carter's say hi and send their love.

"Unfortunately no. Currently the N.I.D. is working in conjunction with the CSIS at the moment." Barret said.

"C-what?" Sheppard asked in confusion.

"Canadian Security Intelligence Services." Ford and Rodney said together.

"I know many of the names of other countries secret services and their versions of our special forces, like Navy Seals, Rangers and such." Ford said after getting a look from Rodney.

"I guess I shouldn't find that surprising." Rodney muttered as they went into the elevator.

"We are going to be out in the open, so I suggest a change of clothes first." Barret said.

"What?" Ronan asked after getting stared at by the others.

Since they had little choice but to do the infirmary thing, Sheppard and Ronan had time to change, despite the fact Ronan did not want to. Because of the situation, Ford told Barret and Landry that Ronan could keep his gun on him, even though he wanted it on his hip instead of in the coat under his arm. Both Sheppard and Ronan were wearing black suits with white button shirts, no vest. Ronan complained he looked dumb and that he would stand out, but Sheppard told him to quit complaining and live with it since he had to do the same. Once they got to the top and out into the garage area of the SGC, Ford pulled his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Barret asked as Ford basically ignored him.

"Sam, hey I'm calling the T.A.R.D.I.S. here for a moment and then she'll be right back after I get the General out."

"We have a car waiting for us…" Barret began.

"I do not drive, other cars, and trust few people driving their own and me in them. Besides, mine is much better in so many other ways." Ford said after hanging up and pulling out his dog tags. "I don't get as much time with the General Lee as much as before. Well, at least not here on Earth anyway."

"This isn't a joy ride…" Rodney began after Ford made a loud whistle noise.

"No, it is not McKay. However, the General does have highly advanced sensors and other abilities that can help look for your sister." Ford stated as the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed a few feet away. "One moment people."

They watched as the shape changed to a one car garage look and then he drove out in the General Lee. Going back into the T.A.R.D.I.S., he changed the shape back and set it to go back to Atlantis. Hearing from Sam that she arrived safely back in Atlantis, he hung up and sat down on the hood.

"Daedalus, this is General Carter, we are ready for transport. Don't forget my car that I am sitting on." Ford said patting the hood.

"Say what?" the Colonel asked.

"You heard me Colonel. Car comes with." Ford said in an order tone.

After a quick beam out of the SGC and then to a area set up in Vancouver by the N.I.D., the four got into his car and followed Barret, in his own car, to Rodney's sisters house. There was several Canadian cop cars around, plus a few CSIS cars and a couple N.I.D. vehicles around as they pulled up to the yard. Barret parked next to the side walk in front of the house.

"Great, we'll have to park down the street." Rodney muttered from besides him.

"I can park there." Ford said as he pulled up just behind Barret's car as Barret was telling a couple of people that they were with him.

"There is not enough room to parallel park!" Rodney stated with wave. "You'll hit that, whatever it is behind us. This car is huge…"

"Ye of little faith Rodney…" Ford said while pulling a small lever near the gear shift. "I built this car and know what I can do."

Sheppard and Rodney were surprised when the car drove sideways into the spot behind Barret's car. They got out as Barret walked up and shook his head with little surprise. Walking past a few people on the lawn, the group went in, not noticing a man across the street pull a cell phone and make a call.

"Hey look, it is your uncle Mer." Kaleb said as they entered the room where more people were looking around the house.

Madison looked up and saw him, rushing to his leg to give him a hug while asking where her mommy was. Before he could answer, Ford whistled.

"Everyone but the owners and this little group here, out, now." Ford said with a strict order tone.

People began to object, but Barret shut them up and told them to leave for the moment.

"What are you doing?" Barret asked after they all left.

"I don't want them to see this." Ford said while pulling his Sonic Screwdriver. "You four find out what you can while I scan around."

"Where's mom?" Madison asked again.

"Um…" Rodney began as she went back to playing with some toys on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I told you, she had to go out for a bit. She'll be back though." Kaleb said while rubbing her head. "Now, you stay here while I go talk to these people Madison."

"Okay." Madison said as he got up.

Rodney went into another room nearby with him as Ford went up stairs, following the buzz from his Sonic Device. Sheppard sat down near Madison to watch her as Ronan looked around the house.

"Who did this?" Kaleb asked.

"We're not sure. We got the best people on this and a vast number of resources…" Rodney began.

"You know, when you came back here last year, she almost didn't go back with you to Atlantis. I told her to do it. I told her she would regret not going." Kaleb stated.

"I know you did." Rodney said.

"I knew it was going to be dangerous, but you two are so competitive…" Kaleb said in frustration while running his hands through his hair.

"Look, we are going to find…"

"This is your fault Rodney." Kaleb said pointing at him.

"Hey, now wait just a second…"

"She got kidnapped because of you." Kaleb said accusingly.

"How do you figure that?"

"What, you think four armed guys with mask and guns came into this house for her to steal her secret apple dumpling recipe? Jealous neighbor maybe…"

"Okay, you have every right to be angry…"

"If something happens to her…" Kaleb said while trying not to think about the worse.

"Kaleb, we will find her." Rodney stated.

"You just bring her back, bring her home." Kaleb said while fidgeting.

"I will, I promise."

Ford came back down as he watched Kaleb and Madison walk out the front door.

"Where are they going?"

"Somewhere for a few hours so we can keep looking around here for clues." Barret said. "You find anything?"

"Not really. There isn't any traces of alien technology being here or used at all, other than what the N.I.D. has been using. Other than four men, who all went to the main bedroom and took her as Kaleb already stated. The other readings I got from Madison's room was hers and the parents." Ford said.

"Thank god for that miracle." Rodney muttered.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sheppard asked.

"We should have Madison and Kaleb watched, just in case." Ford stated.

"I'll have a couple people get on it right away." Barret said.

"I told him to go get a motel for the night since everyone was still working here." Rodney said.

"I'll let them know we'll be watching them and that the N.I.D. will handle the bill." Barret said while pulling his phone out. After the phone call was over, he turned back to them. "Any ideas on how or why this happened?"

"Me and Jeannie have been sending emails back and forth, on and off. I sent Jeannie a email a couple days ago. I, had to bounce some ideas off her." Rodney said with a bit of reluctance.

"What was it about?" Barret asked.

"Before Sheppard's Wraith showed up, I was trying to perfect my nanite medical program…" Rodney said.

"That thing you used to save Weir?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah, a better much more complex version of that." Rodney said.

"Plus we were working on some other things dealing with the nanites that he needed help with." Ford said.

"Other programs I take it?" Barret asked.

"After we learned about the Replicators changing their focus with their war against the Wraith to attack other humans in the Pegasus galaxy, we began working with a Wraith to shut them down once and for all, at least that attack protocol, which was a ruse really for us to change the code to make it so they only attack the Wraith and leave humans alone…" Rodney said.

"Which is still in the finishing touches stage." Ford said.

"And you sent her this information?" Barret asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I needed a new set of eyes. New perspective." Rodney stated.

"The question is, what does it have to do with her being taken?" Sheppard asked. "Or was this kidnapping a coincidence?"

"Doubtful." Rodney said. "Maybe it was the Trust or some other Earth based organization that wanted info on me, or about the program. Whatever the case, my email and her captured are too close for it not to be a coincidence."

"All right, that sounds like a great place to start." Barret said.

"Has anyone touched her computer?" Rodney asked.

"No. I told everyone that you wanted to look at it first, no one touched it." Barret said as he waved at the laptop on the L shaped desk.

"Good." Rodney said as he sat down. "You guys all go to the motel. This could take awhile."

"No, we'll stay." Sheppard said.

"Seriously, this could take ten to twelve hours or more." Rodney said as he just noticed Ford was behind him.

"Or less." Ford said as he activated her laptop with his Sonic device. "Go rent a car John and show Ronan around. One of us will call if we find anything."

"Why can't we use yours?" Sheppard asked, hoping.

"You're not registered to use him. And it takes awhile to actually make it so you can." Ford said, not turning around.

"Okay. Rental it is." Sheppard said as Ronan followed him out.

Barret went back to get the people back in to keep looking around for clues as the two started looking up things on the laptop.

"Is it really that hard to register someone to drive your car?" Rodney asked.

"A few minutes, depending. Besides, I don't think John could handle the power."

Inside a gray room there was a line of laptops on small drawer-less desk against the walls along with a ring of three computers, not unlike the T.A.R.D.I.S. consoles in the middle of the room, minus the time rotor. Jeannie was pushed into a chair and the black hood removed as three men left the room quickly. Standing up, she went for the door in fright and confusion, even though her hands were still tied, but the door closed before she could get to it.

"Here."

She turned to see a man in a faded tan casual suit standing a few feet away near the wall.

"Wait please…." Jeannie said backing in fright as he came forward with a knife.

"It's alright." he said gently. "Let me."

She stopped as he cut the tie off and tossed them aside while pocketing the knife.

"Who are you?" Jeannie asked while backing away as she rubbed her wrist.

"My name is Henry Wallace. I'm sorry to…" Henry said trailing off. "Look, I need you to do some work for me. That's all I want, nothing more."

Evening was drawing near and after a few hours in town, the two were inside the room in a three story motel that had cable. John was still in his outfit while Ronan had removed his coat. Both were eating from room service and watching TV when the cell phone rang.

"Hello." Sheppard asked.

"We found out that Jeannie's computer was being tracked. It took awhile but we managed to crack the Trojan and got an address." Rodney said aloud using the car phone as Ford was driving. "Ford and I are on our way there now. Barret is behind us in his car."

"I thought you said it was going to take ten hours?" Sheppard asked with a scowl that Rodney didn't see.

"Well, both us of are extremely smart and…" Rodney said in a bragging tone.

"Yeah, I get it. Two heads are better than one, especially if the I.Q. is triple digits. Look, you stay at the house…"

"Can't Sheppard, we're already on our way there." Ford said. "You'll have to meet us there."

"What's the address?" Sheppard asked while getting a pen and paper.

The two cars pulled up in front of a two story brick building that seemed abandoned. Smoke was coming from the a hole somewhere on top of the building as Ford scanned the place.

"There is a couple dozen people here, and about five people with guns." Ford said.

"There is? Oh, there would be." Rodney said seeing the look he got and then the screen that showed the men nearby.

Ford looked at a map of the building and saw that the people with guns were just around the corner, outside the building.

"We waiting for the other two to arrive?" Barret asked after Ford rolled down the window.

"No. Just stay by your car and don't do anything, even if shots are fired." Ford said as he started to move forward.

"But…" Barret began as he lowered his arms and muttered. "Where are you going?"

Ford slowly made it look like he was turning around as they passed by the side of the building that was dark and then quickly spun the car around as he turned on the lights. Rodney was holding his seat belt hard as the car turned sharply and showed four armed men in mask and black outfits, pointing their weapons as them as they approached quickly.

"Get out of the car, now!" one of the men said while pointing his MP-5 with silencer and laser sight at Ford.

Barret saw the men move to the car and he quickly hide behind his with his gun drawn.

"Um, no." Ford said while shaking his head. "Calm down Rodney. The car is bullet proof. Hell, it's bomb proof."

Since the men couldn't hear what he said, but did see him shake his head saying no, a couple of them opened fire on the drivers side. Rodney jumped anyway as Ford shook his head. Hitting a couple of buttons, a loud shrill emitted from the car outside making even Barret grab his ears. The five guys immediately dropped to the ground, grabbing their ears in pain while rolling around. Ford shut the sound off and got out quickly as did Rodney a moment later. Barret got up and came running over as Ford shot the first guy with a stun blast, then the second and third. The fourth and fifth guy got up and fired a couple rounds at Ford, that only impacted his coat. The fourth guy went down from a direct blast to his face as the fifth guy grabbed Rodney around the neck and held him hostage.

"Drop it now or else I shoot him!"

"Idiot. You obviously were sent here to capture him because he is behind the information he sent his sister that you or your boss monitored on her computer. Since we already have the father and daughter safe, you need Rodney as leverage for his sister to cooperate with whatever it is you want them for." Ford said while keeping his energy pistol pointed.

"He's wearing body armor." Barret said as he was standing behind the man, several feet back.

The man quickly turned with Rodney, only to turn back as Rodney moved out of his grasp as Ford pulled up on the gun. A couple of burst went off in the air and then stopped as the gun was yanked away. Ford blocked a punch and then spun the guy around roughly as he slammed him into the hood and held him down.

"Now, how about you start talking before I decide to rough."

"Fuck you man!"

Ford ripped the mask off and then slammed the man's face back into the hood before tossing him aside.

"Barret, call for backup. Rodney, take their guns away and toss them aside."

"What about him?" Rodney asked as the man got up with a bleeding lip and nose as he pulled a knife.

Catching the hand with the blade as it came at him, Ford's steel toed boot to the guys balls made him drop the knife quickly and scream like a girl.

"What about him?" Ford said while seeing Rodney cringed.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Rodney muttered.

"Now, how about that info hmm? Or do I need to use that knife you had to cut your balls off to get it?" Ford said to the man on the ground after picking the knife up and holding it to the mans face.

Rodney and Barret were really glad to see that Ford didn't go through on that threat nor that he had to since the man talked, even though both were sure and glad to hear he was bluffing. With backup from the N.I.D. there to take the men away, the Atlantis group left Barret in charge to look around as they took off.

"The location the guy gave us is really far away General." Sheppard stated. "We're going to have to use the Daedalus to get us there."

"I know." Ford said as he drove. "We need a place to get beamed up to the ship so we can scan the area for a beam in point."

"Why don't you just call the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Rodney asked.

"Ah, here is a dark alley near an old warehouse." Ford said as he turned into it sharply. "And no one is around too."

"Now what?" Ronan asked.

"Daedalus, beam us into the hanger bay please." Ford said into the com in his car.

They instantly left and reappeared in the hanger bay as several people working inside turned to see them. All of them got out as Ford was on his cell phone.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to need the T.A.R.D.I.S. again, for a few hours at most. If anything happens where you need her, just call her back. Okay, love you too."

The T.A.R.D.I.S. came after he whistled, and then changing its shape, he put the car back inside as the rest of the team was in a lab on the ship that was scanning the location provided on Earth. Transferring the scans to the T.A.R.D.I.S., he did further, more intense scans and was able to locate her using a DNA scan from Rodney's blood sample.

"She is in some room, alone with some powerful computers." Ford said as the others stood or paced in the Console Room. "There is several guards outside and heavily armed."

"What are we waiting for?" Rodney asked.

"We need to be careful. I don't want her to get shot because we ended up in there, scaring the guards into shooting." Ford said.

"Can't you just extend the shields in the room like you do around Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"I might. Might cause the computers in the room to burn out or explode. Hang on…" Ford said bring up the schematics of the room. "Okay, they will be able to open the door once they hear us landing, so we'll make this as quick as possible.. Here we go."

Jeannie was looking at one of the computers, sitting on the chair at the console, while worrying about her family and what was going to happen to her. Hearing a strange winding and grinding noise, and saw a blue box of some sort appear. She then screamed in fright as the computers against the walls broke apart along with the desk in showers of sparks as did the light above her as the computer consoles in front of her erupted into sparks as well. The guards tried to open the door, but failed as it kept hitting something. Jeannie stayed on the ground as the room was filling with smoke and the guards kept yelling. She jumped and started scrambling back as someone grabbed her. Punching, kicking and screaming, she tried to get free as someone was carrying her over their shoulders.

"Jeannie! Jeannie! It's me, Rodney!" Rodney said grabbing her hands as Ford set her down.

"Mer! What the hell?!" Jeannie yelled in fright as she grabbed him in a bear hug. "How did you get here?! Where is…."

"You're safe now. We're all safe." Rodney said comfortingly.

"Where are we?"

"My ship." Ford said as she turned as he was working on the console. "We came to rescue you and now we have."

"You must have dropped the shields." Sheppard said as the door was banged on roughly.

"Just to normal. They won't be getting in." Ford said.

"Why did they kidnap you?" Rodney asked as he turned her back around.

"The guy, um…Henry Wallace is his name, is behind this. He said they'd never find me and he'd let me go after we helped him. What about Kaleb and Madison?"

"They're in a motel and being watched by a security detail." Rodney stated. "They are both fine."

"Thank god." Jeannie said relieved.

"So much for any action. What do we do now, take her home and then go back to fighting the Wraith?" Ronan asked.

"The N.I.D. and SGC should already know about this place by now." Sheppard said. "They can handle everything else."

"I want to know why she was captured first. The file on this man says he is very important and he does some outside work with the SGC, though unknowing on his part. He looks very familiar too." Ford said as he pushed a few buttons. "Wait here…"

"What are you going to do?" Rodney asked. "If you open the door…"

"They can't and won't get in." Ford said as the door opened.

The room was slowly dissipating of smoke as Henry and the guards were looking around as others were putting out fires. They all turned as they heard the creak of a door open and saw a tall man in a dark coat standing in the doorway to the strange blue box. Ford kept the other door closed as he leaned on it.

"I'm going to guess that you must be Henry Wallace because everyone else isn't wearing suits. Why'd you kidnap our friend and then try to capture Doctor McKay as well? Wait a minute…" Ford said trailing off.

The guards quickly surrounded him after he grabbed Henry and slammed him into the broken computer in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Clayton?! The C.I.A. should know better than to interfere with people and matters way high above their clearance! What the fuck are you doing?!" Ford yelled.

The men kept yelling as Sheppard came out with his gun as did Ronan. Weapons started getting pointed at each other quickly as Ford pulled his energy pistol and pushed it against Henry's head.

"Boy's, drop your weapons or I blow his brains on these burned out computers." Ford said very threateningly.

"Do what he says." Henry said quickly while waving one hand at his men frantically. "Do it!"

The did so and backed up as Sheppard made motions for them to stand against the wall and with their hands on their heads.

"Now, start talking Web." Ford said letting the man up.

"My name is not Web. You must think I am my twin brother, that I haven't seen in over twenty years." Henry said quickly.

Ford looked closer at his face and noticed a scar that he knew Web had was not on this guy. Putting his weapon away, he backed off muttering.

"What was that General?" Sheppard asked.

"I made a comment about seeing a lot of twins lately." Ford said rubbing his face tiredly.

"What is he talking about?" Ronan asked.

"I have no idea." Sheppard said.

Henry was straightening his coat after rubbing his back and face. McKay and his sister came out slowly as the smoke had finally died down enough it just lingered in the air. Ford paced back and forth for a couple of moments, muttering to himself.

"Okay, you are not Clayton. And I can't remember if he is dead or alive. I think alive after faking a death. Anyway, why did you capture her? And then try to capture her brother as well?" Ford asked and then continued as man tried to speak. "I am a very dangerous man to piss off Mr. Wallace. I protect my friends and their families. And going after her was bad idea not only because it really messes up some very classified projects since her brother is working on saving lives, but also because you were tapping into a laptop that is watched by some very high level people in the government. How long did you think you'd be able to even have these two before this complex was over run with a mass of troops?"

"Um…" Henry began as he was obviously thinking.

"Forget most of what he said. Why did you kidnap my sister and then try to get me as well?" Rodney asked. "I know you are the head President of DMT. But I can't figure out what you want us for. You are barely given any info on the stuff we really do."

"We've been monitoring your sisters laptop for quite some time now. I did some digging awhile back after noticing different military advances that were happening to quickly. The SGC, the Stargate, Atlantis. I know quite a bit." Henry said.

"That doesn't answer why you capture them. We are a very strict time limit here…" Ford began.

"Alright, alright. I didn't have them captured for ransom or money or any, bad reasons. I knew asking for their help wouldn't work because I'm not suppose to know about what you people really do, so I had little choice but to have them kidnapped. For very important personal reason. My daughter is dying and I can't do anything to help her." Henry said with grief as he sank to his knees. "You can do whatever you want with me, but please, I'm begging you, save her. She doesn't deserve this."

Ford muttered something as he face fell. Sheppard saw Ford go from being angry to really sympathetic in moments as he helped the man off the ground.

"You two stay here with my ship. The guards can go wherever, as long as they leave us alone. You two come with me." Ford said with a weak motion to follow.

"You believe him?" Rodney asked.

"His file says he has a daughter. I scanned this place before coming here, remember? One life sign shows to be in serious medical trouble. We can deal with all the trouble he's caused later."

"I'm not a medical doctor though!" Rodney said as Ford pulled him along. "And neither is Jeannie!"

"Neither am I! But we are going to see what is wrong anyway before we leave."

They entered a medical room that had glass walls and door that looked into a room where the rest of the walls were white with different medical equipment besides, handing or around them. There was a young blonde lady laying in the bed with different medical instruments hooked up to her. At the moment, she was unconscious as a couple of doctors worked around her.

"Her name is Sharon. She is suffering from acute lymphocytic leukemia. She's been through…" Henry began with tears he was barely holding back.

"A bunch of medical procedures we'll barely understand. What she has is easy to cure. I just need to go…" Ford began.

"A Goa'uld healing hand device thing? I can't recall what it really is, but I doubt it will work." Henry stated.

"Why do you say that?" Rodney asked.

"The SGC has us working on nanotechnology for medical use to cure and treat diseases. My team worked very hard to create these nanites and were sure that they would cure her." Henry said.

"Wait, you already injected her?!" Rodney exclaimed. "I'm still working on the programming code…"

"My team thought they worked out the code problems when they injected her a week ago. Unfortunately, her body is rejecting the nanites, she still has the cancer and they are causing her body more trouble than the cancer is. When we saw the latest email you sent Jeannie, I had to get her to help. And then you came along…"

"You want us to fix the problems your team screwed up on." Rodney said gruffly.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to save her. I don't care what happens to me, the company or anything else. Just, fix her, please." Henry begged.

"Get the doctors out of the room, and have the security tapes for this area shut down. You two, stay here." Ford said.

"Why?" Jeannie asked. "Where are you going?"

"To get my ship. We can't save her here. She needs to go to Atlantis, where she'll stay sedated until we get her to a isolated room, cure her and then bring her back home without her knowing she even left Earth. Her father is in enough trouble and she doesn't need to be brought in on it. Wouldn't you be begging us for help if it was Madison in trouble, even though she has no idea that aliens exist and that her uncle fights monsters that even gives Rodney bad dreams?"

"I get the point." Jeannie said.

"Good."

The two were sitting inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. as he came back in and closed the door.

"What are we doing?" Sheppard asked.

"Moving a few floors over and up. His daughter is very sick and loaded with malfunctioning nanites. We are going to take Sharon and the father to Atlantis, fix her and then take them both back home. The SGC will deal with Henry and Sharon will go on with life the best she can."

"But if we take her to Atlantis…" Sheppard began.

"We'll keep her confined in a room and make it look like someplace on Earth. And sedated most of the time. Our job is to save the universe from evil and help those in need, medically or otherwise. This is a child in need because her father made a mistake with technology he wasn't suppose to have. We have to fix it."

"You're the boss." Sheppard said while tossing his hands.

Landing inside the room, Ford got out and helped the three move the bed into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Console Room. After closing the door and making sure she was still out, he took off while calling Sam to inform her to have Jennifer get a room ready and have K-9 be there to help.

"Now you, never talk about what is happening right now. You never saw this ship, it doesn't exist. Even if you did talk about it, no one would probably believe you anyway. Once this is over, you will be dealt with by the SGC. I do not know what they will do, but your daughter will live." Ford said.

"What if we can't fix the nanites in time?" Rodney asked. "I got lucky with Weir. Until we see what they put in her, we have no idea what sort of mess she is in."

"If need be, we do a full scan of her and draw blood to check things out, and then put her in suspended animation until we know how to fix her permanently." Ford said.

"Oh, I guess that works." Rodney said.

"Back to you…"

"I was never here and this ship doesn't exist. You'll come up with a story for her later." Henry said quickly. "Just do whatever you can to save my daughter."

"Good. Now…" Ford said dialing his phone again. "What room do we land in Sam?"

Jennifer had a room set up when they landed and while she was checking Sharon out with various medical equipment as K-9 helped and went over the medical report that Henry gave her on a laptop that had the info, a couple of teams came in and made the storage room look like a isolation room in a hospital. Thanks to the T.A.R.D.I.S. being able to create the fake walls, it wasn't all that hard. Henry was able to sit in a chair nearby as the work was done by the medical people, and he thankfully kept quiet and didn't ask questions. Being a father himself, Ford wasn't surprised the man was more afraid for his daughter and not caring about being in another galaxy much less being in the most advanced place known to humans of Earth currently. Rodney and Jeannie were in a lab looking over the nanite code with K-9 and a couple other people who could read nanite code.

"Not that I really should say anything, but I'm going to anyway. Do you know how many rules you broke today?" Carter asked.

"Besides the speeding limit?" Ford asked while in her office.

"Several dozen. The I.O.A., N.I.D. and people in the SGC, not to mention the President and several others are trying to figure out how to fix this mess you've made. Woolsey had to come back to tell me the various people that are pissed off at this situation." Carter said.

"Woolsey is here, again?"

"He's suppose to be down talking to Mr. Wallace about what is going to happen to him and the cover story for his daughter." Carter said.

"I could have just let Rodney get captured and then once I located where they took him, I would have crashed in anyway, so.." Ford said trailing off. "We'd still be in this situation, but there probably would have been a few deaths in the process. In this case, the guards were injured and there was property damage."

"You are crazy."

"But you love me for that." Ford said with a smile.

"I know. Seriously though, you've got to start thinking more about the things you do sometimes. I understand why you did it and yes, saving someone is a very good feeling, but I don't like being yelled at because of what you did."

"Why didn't they come and yell at me then?"

"Because you scare people. I'm one of the few people that can yell at you and get away with it."

"Next time, have them talk to me directly. Are you okay?"

"Got a headache from all the complaints, but otherwise…" Carter said trailing off. "I know you want to help and Sheppard told me about the conversation you had with him about why this needed to be done, but there was something more to it wasn't there?"

"Two reasons actually. One being that fixing this could also lead us to using nanites for medical purposes since it helps improve our understand and research into it."

"And the other?"

"I couldn't help but put myself in his place and wonder what I would have done if it was Sally. Or even you." Ford said sadly. "The man was begging, on his knees…"

"I understand." Carter said hugging him. "I would do the same, if not more."

"I'll take over for the day. You go and rest, play with Sally, and I'll be there later to join you two." Ford said after giving her a brief kiss.

"Thanks. If anymore people come and or want to yell, you can talk to them."

Sheppard and Ronan were just glad to be back and not have to go fight or do any searching for missing comrades anymore. The rest of the day went without any problems, Sharon was still under sedation and being worked on. So far, between the group and K-9, they managed to look over what Rodney did to Weir for examples and such. Rodney ended up having to get the Wraith to help them out, which he did so after getting some long lengthy speech from Rodney that eventually worked. By morning they had a good idea of what to do and fix, so a new set of nanites were injected into Sharon that would change the other nanites and make them work as everyone hoped. Ford and Sam came in during the night, after their shifts to help out with the programming as well, to see if they could do anything. With such a large group, it was no surprise when the job actually worked.

The nanites in her body fixed her cancer, ridded her body of the extra medications and fixed her of the chemotherapy and radiation, plus a heart murmur problem. Henry broke down crying as he hugged his daughter who was perfectly healthy according to all test. After doing a quick intensive scan by K-9, they sedated her once more and blasted her body with a specialized EMP pulse that shut down the nanites in her system. Eventually, her body would just rid itself of them over the next few months, but all indications were that she would live a normal life. Taking the info they learned from all the work and results, Rodney and his sister went back to his lab with it, along with K-9 to work on the other two projects they had been on for over a month. Ford took Henry and his daughter, still in the bed, to the SGC and let Lam cover it from there. Sharon was taken to a local hospital that the SGC monitored and left Henry there with her until she was watched for a week to ensure no problems came up. After that, the SGC, N.I.D. and I.O.A. were going to step in and deal with him, leaving his daughter to live on her own with a good portion of the money her father's company made, that was now being run by people from Area 51, the N.I.D., and the SGC.

Ford went back to Atlantis, after talking to a few people who yelled at him in the briefing room at the SGC, Hank not being one of them. Giving them a shrug and telling them he had better things to do than sit there and listen to complaints, he took Jeannie home and apologized for the trouble, which she was just happy to see that the girl got saved and then he went back to Atlantis. Trouble came up the next day as the Wraith was working with Rodney again in the lab, and passed out on the floor after falling.

"He needs to feed. What do we do about this?" Sheppard asked as they were in Carter's office.

"Why don't we just shoot him?" Ronan asked.

"Because, I still need his help." Rodney admitted reluctantly.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Carter asked as Ford entered the room holding a couple thick files.

"When I heard about our recent problem with the Wraith, I went back to Earth for a couple of things. Now, I know only a select few…." Ford said trailing off. "Besides Sam, the only other people who have seen my real past, on file, are SG-1. I have killed many people, many with extreme remorse and many without in cold blood. Depending on the circumstances, situation, whatever, I believe in capital punishment. Considering what I am about to propose…..scratch that, considering what I am about to do, those who do not want to be here for, what will be considered a very unspeakable, cold blooded, heartless, unforgivable crime against humanity, I suggest you leave now before I go into details. Ronan, you may or may not understand, your choice. Sheppard, considering things, you probably should leave. Rodney, you do need to leave, and don't ask questions later. Sam, it's up to you if you want to be here for this or not. What I am going to do, is not pretty in any regard."

"I have a good idea of what you want to do." Carter said nodding her head slowly. "And that I am the only one that could stop you. Give me the files."

"I'm staying." Sheppard stated.

"So am I." Ronan said.

"I can take it." Rodney said.

"Seriously, what I am going to do, may make you dislike or hate me." Ford said.

"We'll hear about it someway or another, eventually." Sheppard said. "Might as well learn what it is now instead of later."

"You were warned. And if you have doubts or problems with me after this, say nothing and do not talk about what is going to take place, ever, to anyone." Ford stated with a order tone that made Rodney sit back in his seat like he was being scolded.

"Oh god, I can't even finish this one." Carter said in disgust as she tossed the file aside and opened the other. "This one is even worse! Take these away!"

"What are those?" Sheppard asked as Ford picked them up.

"Oh god, I need a bath." Carter said getting up with a small shake.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't want you to read them to begin with." Ford said solemnly.

"Not the worst thing you have done, seeing what I read in your file. Considering that line in Star Trek, needs of the many and such, and the fact they die in four hours anyway, go ahead. They deserve it. I'm going to the shower." Carter said walking out quickly with disgust. "And maybe even have that memory device used…"

"Two people are on death row, scheduled to die of legal injection. Let's just say, some of the horror movies that Hollywood and various other movie companies that make real like sadistic rape, killing, molesting and other illegal crimes they portray in those movies, even with the NC-17 sticker is nothing compared to the files on these two psychos." Ford stated while slapping his hand with the thick files. "And I don't watch those sort of things on TV seeing as I have seen them in real life, and that was more than enough…"

"You want to take convicted prisoners, who may or may not…" Sheppard began.

"I went back and watched what they did for a few moments to make sure they were truly guilty John. Trust me, these two guys made the worst dregs of society look good. Even more, it would have been better for the many victims that these two, did do many really…evil things to, to have been fed on a Wraith instead of being tortured by these guys. Right now, I am looking at the many people in the galaxy that need our help from being killed by the Wraith and Replicators. Since our Wraith can't work because he needs to feed, a lethal injection is basically a free painless death for their crimes. Now, do you want to know more, or would you rather walk away and forget about what I am going to do?" Ford said while slowly slapping his hand with the files this time as he gave them a particular look.

Ronan wasn't as appalled, but still was after seeing the files anyway. Sheppard was about the same with Ronan, considering he knew how bad humans could be. Rodney stopped half way through and left to get sick, literally. As they were reading the files, Ford took the two convicts from death row down to the cell where the Wraith was and tossed them to the ground, telling the guards to leave, thankfully not getting any lip or questions.

"What is this?" the Wraith asked tiredly, but with obvious hunger that he couldn't ignore.

"We need your help to finish the code to fight the Replicators. Since we certainly can't give you any of our people and calling in another ship with people you culled would be bad since we'd want to save them instead, I brought a couple of prisoners from Earth that were scheduled for execution for crimes against humanity. No one will care that they are dead and gone and a lot of people will be glad to see that they are finally dead. You both were going to get a lethal injection in…oh, just over an hour." Ford said while looking at his watch. "Instead, he will be taking your lives so that we can have his help to save millions more. Once you have finished, I zat the bodies and you get back to work."

"How do I know this is not some trick to kill me?" the Wraith asked.

"If you don't feed, you die. Painfully from what I understand. Seeing as we need your help with the computer code virus program, I suggest you feed on them anyway since if you don't, like I said, you die from not feeding anyway."

Both men were tied with their hands behind their back and tape over their mouths. Ford opened the door after dropping the shield and kicked the two in after getting them to their feet. No one came in as the Wraith feed on the two and then Ford zatted their bodies away with the zat gun.

"Now, you go back to work on the virus." Ford said as guard came in and took him away. "Rodney, the Wraith is on his way back to the lab. I hope you will be there to work as well."

Having nothing else to deal with for the day, in a serious fashion, the rest of Atlantis went about their work as usual. For those who knew what happened with the Wraith, they did keep it quiet, even though they had some mixed feelings, despite the fact they all agreed that the two men they saw the files for did deserve worse than a lethal injection for their extremely heinous and inhuman crimes.


	119. Chapter 119

CHAPTER 119

EPISODE………my own idea once again! A version of JOURNEY'S END, from Doctor Who. I really need to do more chapters dealing with my own ideas instead of what happens in the show. Really, I am trying to come up with stuff, but life is complicating things. And like other authors, they have more than one story going on so, it makes it hard right there as well. Why do you think it takes so long to update?

It was raining heavily outside while everyone inside was working or doing whatever it was they did on their days off. Since being on the mainland during one of these storms was a bad idea, mostly from flooding issues, everyone was in the city or off world as scheduled. Carter had finished her paperwork for the day, even though the day wasn't over and was glad because it meant she didn't have to wear out her fingers anymore that day, even if it was just to push buttons. Sally was with her and doing her school work while Ford was off in the future grabbing some items for various people in the city. He should have already returned but hadn't for some reason yet. Though she called, he said he was fine and on his way back pretty soon.

"Heard from him yet?" Sheppard asked as he entered the office.

"Not in the last hour." Carter said sitting back. "He should have returned by now."

"Probably talking to someone or something." Sheppard said offhandedly as Carter nodded. "You know how he is like that."

"Hey, is he back yet?" Rodney asked as he entered excitedly.

"Not yet." Sheppard said.

"Damn. I just got finished working and was hoping to watch Eureka right away." Rodney said with a frown.

"You really got everything done?" Sheppard asked feigning shock, because he knew Rodney always had some project or job he was doing.

"Well, not really. I mean there is…" Rodney began.

"I didn't think so." Sheppard said with a small smile. "What are you two doing first?"

"We plan on watching the new Doctor Who season." Carter said as she got up. "And Sally is looking forward to some of her cartoons she likes."

"I want to see all those sports. There is a lot of bets going on." Sheppard said happily.

"Do you bet with money?" Carter asked. "Out here, it is useless and by the time you return to Earth, you have a pretty big amount to play with."

"Sometimes. Usually it is for work schedules and other random chores, stuff like that." Sheppard said waving a hand. "Buying certain items for different people or groups also happens a lot."

"I know Ford is in a few bets where he'll make something for whoever wins, depending on his schedule. Or something like that." Rodney said. "Any idea where he is?"

"He might be talking to Teal'c. He mentioned something about a new Star Wars…something." Carter said while trying to remember what it was. "I want to say cartoon, but it could have been a bunch of books since Teal'c and quite a few other Jaffa have gotten into reading them."

"General Carter." Chuck said into her ear.

She touched the earpiece as she spoke.

"I hope this isn't bad news. What is it?" Carter asked ready to jump if there was trouble.

"He's back and currently walking to a transporter." Chuck said calmly as he heard her tone of voice.

"Thanks for the good news." Carter said signing off with a sigh of relief. "He's on his way boys."

"Oh good!" Rodney said rubbing his hands together. "Let me know when you two are done so I can watch those Doctor Who's."

"Ford…" Carter said touching the control on her desk while nodding.

"I'm making deliveries. I'll be right up and then we can get cozy…" Ford said with a sly tone over the line.

"And, I'm not alone." Carter said quickly in a sing song voice as she saw the two give her a smile, though Rodney didn't smile as much.

"That must be why Rodney isn't in his office. How many other people are up there waiting?" Ford asked while shifting the large bag on his shoulder.

"Just Sheppard." Carter said.

"Tell him that I am dropping his stuff off in his room along with that Johnny Cash record set he wanted. Same with Rodney's stuff." Ford said.

"Excellent!" Sheppard said happily as he clapped his hands together as he walked for the door. "Have a nice night Saml."

"I plan on it. I could use a good massage." Carter said rolling her neck as Rodney walked out and said goodnight.

"I'll meet you in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sam. Your parents are going to watch…um, whatever show it is they like in their room on Atlantis. I got a rather large crate here and I don't remember all of what it was I got for them." Ford said.

"I'm on my way. Good night everyone. Please don't call unless it is a real emergency." Carter said to the night shift as she left while holding Sally who waved bye and got waves back.

"Long day?" Ford asked following her into their room and heading for the T.A.R.D.I.S after she got out of the transporter.

"Very long. Filling out forms for requisitioned items and personnel, signing off on so many tablets and other things." Carter said tiredly. "I just want a nice hot bath and then to sit and watch TV with you."

"You and Sally enjoy the bath while I cook. I've already showered and once we're done eating, we enjoy quality TV." Ford said giving her a quick kiss and then kissing Sally on the head.

"Did you get my stuff daddy?" Sally asked with excitement.

"I got more than your stuff. I got you a gift as well, but you'll have to wait until later tonight to see it." Ford said as she pouted. "If I give you the present now, you'd want to take it into the bath with you like your last stuffed animal."

"Okay." Sally said still pouting.

After the bath and eating, they watched one of her Digimon cartoons for an hour as she held a small stuffed Renamon animal in her arms. Carter didn't hate the show, but wasn't particularly interested in it either. Ford did like it, but then, he liked a lot of cartoons. Once Sally fell asleep, they put her in her room, in the city and then went to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to watch the Doctor on a theater sized screen he was able to create shortly after the Asguard installed the core inside his T.A.R.D.I.S. Dematerializing the T.A.R.D.I.S., they sat down and watched the newest season of Doctor Who most of the night and then went to sleep, got up and ate, had some personal fun and then went back to Doctor Who after getting cleaned up.

He had already downloaded the newest season into the T.A.R.D.I.S. databanks before coming back to Atlantis along with several other shows he and Sam liked. They were both in their robes and sitting against each other as they watched up to the latest episode that was the season final, which had a crossover with Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Chronicles they finished some hours ago. They were both pretty impressed with the story line and how it was all going as the people in Torchwood were getting ready to open the rift and call the Doctor with some program that the former Prime Minister, Harriet Jones, made in case the Doctor wasn't there to save the Earth like he pretty much always did.

"I wish we could look at that rift." Carter said with a sigh.

"Why?" Ford asked with wonder.

"Scientific curiosity." Carter stated. "What else?"

"Please tell me that Jack…" Ford began with a shudder.

"Jack O'Neill has more sex appeal than Jack Harkness. I wouldn't want to be with him anyway since he stuck his…" Carter began seeing him squirm.

"I get it." Ford said quickly with a grimace. "I don't need the visual image."

"You ever think that we'll or you'll see the Doctor…" Carter said as the rift activated on the screen and sent the call out to the Doctor.

They both jumped as the Cloister Bell began ringing.

"Is that on the screen…" Carter asked as he hit the pause quickly.

"You have to be kidding." Ford said getting up with her as the bell continued and their T.A.R.D.I.S. shook slightly.

"K-9, what's going on?" Carter asked as they ran through the halls towards the Console Room.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has picked up a distress signal and has locked unto it Mistress." K-9 reported.

They were both tossed into the wall as they entered the Console Room as the ship started flying through space and time, encountering a lot of turbulence for some reason.

"Who the hell could be calling us like this?" Ford muttered.

"What's happening?" Carter asked while getting off the floor as he was working on the controls and then looked at her. "I'm just fine, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure…" Ford said as the Console Room shook and almost knocked him away. "K-9, where are we going?!"

"Earth Master." K-9 stated.

"Who would be calling from Earth that could do this much to the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Carter asked while gripping the console for support.

"Not even the SGC has anything set up to do this." Ford grumbled while working the controls.

"Signal indicates we are being called by Torchwood Mistress." K-9 stated.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Torchwood doesn't exist!" Ford exclaimed while working on the console.

"We are in the Doctor's universe Master." K-9 stated.

He stopped in both excitement and shock, which made the room tilt and toss him into the wall as he stopped working on stabilizing the ship. She barely managed to hang on and right the room quickly while activating the screen as he was trying to get off the floor and wait for his body to repair broken bones.

"I am never going to get used to my body fixing itself. It is such a weird feeling." Ford muttered as he got to his feet.

"The Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. has been detected Master." K-9 reported.

He ran over quickly and gripped the console as they saw the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. ahead of them as he was going down a ringed tunnel in space. Planets began popping up in the background and then the rings went away as both T.A.R.D.I.S's made it into the nebula.

"Holy Hannah! We're not only in his universe, we're in the same place….." Carter exclaimed.

"With his current adventure we were watching. This isn't good. We have no idea what is going to happen next." Ford said raising the shields quickly as he changed the shape to look like a black square block. "We could be in serious trouble here."

"A black square block?" Carter said as she looked at the screen on the console. "Seriously?"

"Any scans will show us as unknown and most scans will bounce off anyway. Coming in while looking like the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S could cause massive repercussions to this universe. Not to mention attention." Ford said as she nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked as he started out of the Console Room.

"Get dressed and help. Can't go out like this. No weapons and more importantly, no clothes." Ford said. "We could sit back and watch, but we were dragged here so we might as well help and then look around."

"So much for having fun again after the show was over." Carter grumbled.

"We are still going to have fun, just not sexually." Ford said. "The scientific side."

"Very true. I can't wait!" Carter said smiling at the thought.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said while looking over his shoulder.

The Doctor turned and looked down the street seeing Rose, with a large gun of some sort in her arms, smiling as she saw him. Both started down the street towards each other and then into a run. Donna was watching with a smile as they got closer and closer. Rose suddenly stopped as she noticed a Dalek close by and tried to warn him.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor stopped and turned only to get shot instantly. The beam went through him, making him light up like a X-ray showing his skeleton for a moment as he dropped to the ground. Jack Harkness teleported nearby and used the weapon he got from the future with the Doctor sometime back, blowing the Dalek away quickly as Rose ran up and grabbed the Doctor while she tossed her gun aside.

"I've got you. I miss you. Look, it's me." Rose said emotionally while holding his head.

"Rose." the Doctor said weakly.

"Hi." Rose said while trying not to cry.

"Long time no see." the Doctor said having some trouble speaking from pain.

"Yes. Been busy, you know." Rose said as he jerked in pain again. "Don't die. You mustn't die. Don't die!"

He continued to groan and shift in pain while choking as she held him and told him to not die over and over. Donna and Jack ran up quickly with Jack looking for more Daleks.

"Give him into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Move!" Jack yelled.

Picking Rose's fallen gun up, he watched their backs as the two ladies dragged him up the street and into the T.A.R.D.I.S., laying him on the metal grate floor near the console.

"What do we do?! There must be some medicine or something!" Donna exclaimed in a panic.

"There is nothing we can do. Rose, do what I say and get back." Jack said as he set the guns in the bench chair by the console and went over to her. "He's dying and you know what happens next."

"He can't die! I didn't come all this way for this to happen!" Rose said crying as she held his convulsing body.

"What do you mean, what happens next?!" Donna exclaimed in Jack's face.

The Doctor looked at his hand, seeing it glowing with energy as Rose also saw it, still crying as she held him.

"It's starting." the Doctor said, wishing it not to.

"Here we go!" Jack said as he pulled Rose away. "Good luck Doctor!"

"What's happening?!" Donna exclaimed as the Doctor managed to get to his feet. "What is going on?!"

"He's dying. When that happens, his body repairs itself, it changes." Rose said holding onto Jack while wanting to run to the Doctor anyway. "But you can't!"  
"I'm sorry Rose. I can't stop it!" the Doctor said pushing away from the console as his arms spread out. "I'm regenerating!"

Bright yellow light blasted out of the bottom of his pant cuffs, out the cuffs where his hands were and out of his neck as the regeneration effect took place. After a few seconds, he turned and put both hands together as the energy left his body, going into the hand, in a glass and metal container near the console, he lost when he changed into the current body and personality he was. It bubbled inside loud enough everyone heard it and then the flow of energy stopped. The Doctor stepped back into one of the large branch system supports as he breathed hard to their confused stares.

"Right then, where were we?" the Doctor asked like nothing happened and wearing a bright smile.

Sarah Jane Smith, in her off pink car, thought it was the end and that the two Daleks in front of her were going to blow her away. They kept yelling exterminate over and over and failed to fire as Ricky and Rose's mom appeared in a flash of light on either side of the car, blowing both Daleks away. She got out happy and confused as they walked over.

"Us Smiths have got to stick together." Ricky said while giving her a small hug.

"Jackie Tyler, Rose's mom. Now where the hell is my daughter?" Jackie asked.

"Ah." the Doctor said as he knelt down and looked at his glowing hand. Blowing on it, the glow faded away. "You see. I used the regenerating energy to heal myself but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me. When I got done, I siphoned off the rest into a handy, bio-receptacle, namely, my former hand."

He stood up as they continued to watch him, still stunned.

"Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? When I got my hand cut off? That's my hand. What do you think?" the Doctor asked shaking it slightly with a bright smile.

Rose slowly looked up and then stepped forward.

"You're still you?" Rose asked.

"I'm still me." the Doctor said happily.

Both hugged, smiling brightly. Outside the T.A.R.D.I.S., four Daleks approached at either of the four corners.

"Report!" the first Dalek said.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. has been located!" a second Dalek said.

"Bring it here!" the Supreme Dalek on a massive moon like ship in the center of the planets around then ordered. "Bring the Doctor to me! Initiate Temporal Prison!"

The four Daleks backed away as a silver glowing energy ring appeared around the T.A.R.D.I.S., near the middle.

"Temporal Prison initiated!" the first Dalek said.

Inside, all power totally shut down. The Doctor ran around, pushing buttons and switches frantically.

"They've got us! Powers totally gone! Some kind of Chrono-loop!" the Doctor said before they were all tossed to one side.

"Transferring the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the Crucible!" the Dalek said.

A strange energy beam came down on the silver ring and pulled the T.A.R.D.I.S. away. Sarah Jane, Ricky and Jackie came up near a vehicle and watched as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was pulled off the planet.

"These teleport things. Can we use them? They've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship and that is where we need to be!" Sarah said as Ricky pulled the circular device from his pocket.

"No. It is only for jumping between universes. It rips a hole in subspace." Ricky said.

"Can we use it?" Sarah asked.

"No. Besides, it needs half an hour before it recharges its energy." Ricky said putting back in his pocket.

Doing the only other option, they surrender to be taken to the Crucible like the other humans had been.

Martha Jones, not wanting to leave home as her mother practically demanded that she stay, used a teleport suit anyway, jumping to an area in Germany to attempt to activate a very powerful and last resort system. Something that involved a device turned on by the Osterhagen Key. A system she knew about but was very reluctant to use unless she had no choice, and even then, she didn't want to.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was pulled into the Crucible as Ford and Carter watched. K-9 had accessed the data banks and gave them a brief description of what was going to happen, and that was when two came up with a plan during getting dressed. He had his heavy coat on with a very black suit while she was wearing her black leather pants, boots, white undershirt and black leather jacket that wasn't zipped up. Her gun was on her hip along with her extra clips as Ford had his extras in his coat. Both had their glasses on and a couple special Ancient shield devices hanging around their necks.

"All right, we've got the scans, can see what is going on, and know when and where to land. Ready to crash the part dear?" Ford asked.

"Very ready." Carter said grabbing his hand. "You do know, this could be a bad idea. We're not sure how long these Ancient personal shields will last."

"I think long enough. This, shall be, one of the greatest things we've ever done. Besides Sally." Ford said.

"You have to admit, the idea the Daleks is doing is, beyond cool." Carter said impressed.

"Yes, but for all the wrong reasons. But I understand what you mean. If the weapon could be used, like a gun instead a unstoppable shockwave." Ford said pushing a few buttons. "And, here we go."

"Supreme Dalek, activate the…." Davos started yelling when he stopped, as everyone heard a noise they never expected. "Impossible! It was destroyed!"

The Doctor and his friends all looked in confusion and wonder as the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared several feet from the wall in front of them and behind Davros.

"Activate Temporal Prison!" the Supreme Dalek said as he watched from a screen.

Four Daleks got around it and then looked confused when nothing happened. They tried again only to fail and became confused quickly.

"Report!" the Supreme Dalek yelled.

"Temporal Prison ring has failed to initiate!" one of the Daleks said.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I'm as confused as you are." the Doctor said though while happy to see the T.A.R.D.I.S., couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was still there.

"Doctor, I don't think that is your T.A.R.D.I.S." Rose said.

"What? How can it not be?!" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it looks too new. In better condition." Rose said.

"Yeah, it does look like she got a new paint job, or something." Jack said as the Doctor put his glasses on and got even more confused as he saw the difference.

"I'd normally be insulted, but that isn't my T.A.R.D.I.S." the Doctor said confused.

Dalek Caan began muttering incomprehensibly as he sputtered. Davos looked back after listening to the group talk, and then turned around quickly as everyone heard the door open. One man walked out and muttered something they barely heard.

"Hmm, this is, very different. I hope this works." Ford muttered scratching his head.

"It should." Carter said stepping out next to him. "You know, they don't look all that scary."

"We've dealt with worse." Ford said casually, then coughed, stuck out his chest and made a commanding speech. "Davros, one chance, surrender now, along with all the Daleks. You have no chance."

"That was pathetic." Carter said as Ford slouched with a sigh while the Daleks looked at Davros for orders.

"Would have sounded better with Hercules." Ford muttered as she agreed.

"The flashing eyes would have helped too." Carter said.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Davros asked in a demanding tone while not raising his voice.

"We're here to rescue them." Ford said waving at the group behind the shields.

"And save the universe at the same time." Carter stated. "Actually, all of them."

"Exterminate them." Davros ordered pointing at them.

The various Daleks opened fire on them, several times over.

"Done yet?" Ford asked after the seventh shot as he opened his zat.

"I don't think they are going to stop." Carter said while pointing her two zats as her shield took another hit.

Both opened fire, hitting each Dalek with three shots. It was surprising to everyone, including them, when the third shot blew them apart while also making parts or all of them vanish. Several more Daleks showed up, only to be destroyed within seconds.

"Fire in the hole!" Carter yelled covering her ears as the others did the same.

Pulling his personal cannon, Ford shot the few entrances to the room, blowing them up and causing the doorways to be blocked as the former opening caved in. Being in such a confined room, the loud blast resounded around the room making Ford lose his hearing for a moment.

"Damn, I forgot how loud this is in small spaces." Ford said rubbing his right ear and cleaning the blood from busting his eardrum.

"You really need to make silencers. Okay, that's the last one." Carter said. "Wow, the modifications we did to these personal shield devices was better than expected. I think there is enough power left to take a few dozen more hits or more."

"We are geniuses." Ford said while giving his zat to her. "Hello Davros."

Ford removed his glasses, finding a lens cracked, and put them in his coat while holding his personal cannon to Davros's head.

"You are much uglier in person. And I have seen the puppet." Ford stated.

Davros was angry and it was easy to tell as he growled and clenched his fist and then tried to zap him with some electrical attack on his chair that ultimately failed as Ford's shield took the hit.

"You never did know when to quit." Ford said. "Hey Doc. You'll have to forgive me for what I'm going to do. Seriously, this guy is never going to stop."

The Doctor began speaking when Carter spoke.

"Hey K-9, instigate system wide chaos please." Carter said into her wrist.

"Yes Mistress." K-9 said over the com line.

The Crucible and entire Dalek fleet began having serious trouble as a extremely powerful virus ripped into their computer systems and caused untold damage to the programming. The force fields holding the Doctor and Rose dropped as the others got up, a bit shocked at what was happening, though still slightly disoriented especially when the entire structure shook. Carter was getting back to her feet with them while Ford had used Davros's chair to keep from loosing his balance.

"Hmm, that worked better than expected. But then K-9 said it had a 92 percent chance of working." Ford said.

"Well, causing a feedback loop and then placing the virus was a good idea." Carter said.

"True, and it was your idea. Now, even though the Doctor and his friends would probably spare you, or say you deserve a trial or something…" Ford said.

"You should shoot him. In fact, I beg you to." Sarah Jane stated while ignoring the look the Doctor gave her "I have a son Doctor, and we both know that this, evil person would gladly kill him in front of me and you just for the fun of it. He would torture him for personal pleasure."

"Or turn him into a Dalek." Carter said.

"That would be even worse than hell." Jack said.

"You're all right. He is evil." Ford said. "And his existence is a blight to everyone."

"Wait, you can't…" the Doctor began.

"He is ready to wipe out everything to ensure he defeats you Doctor. If he can't have total victory and conquest of the universe, then no one should live is his philosophy." Ford said as he pulled his hammer back. "I have a family to protect, plus my own universe. And in case you forgot, because of him, the Time Lords are gone."

The first shot blew his head away while the second took out what was left of his chest and the third blew his Dalek like chair apart in a shower of sparks and flame. Ford took a deep breath, cough away the smoke he inhaled, then turned, pointing the personal cannon in his left hand at Caan, who was still muttering something no one understood.

"Dalek Caan. You get to live to see the end of this abominable place." Ford said waving the guns around before putting it away after a few twirls. "Ah, Doctor, I have so wanted to meet you for the longest time."

"You just…" the Doctor began in rage.

"Got rid of the biggest threat of the universe. If you haven't noticed, or figured it out, he and the rest of the Daleks were about to use all these planets to make a massive explosion that would have destroyed all the realities, leaving only the Daleks to live in whatever was left over. He and the Daleks are the reason for the Time Lords being all but extinct and leaving you pretty much alone, remember? Doctor, after every encounter you've ever had with him, did you ever for one moment truly believe he was going to change because you defeated him? If so, then you are….the biggest idiot in history, not to mention the most naïve one too." Ford stated fiercely before sighing.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, even though I an really honored to meet him…" Ford said turning to her and then back to him as he grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Meet you Doctor. I do know quite a bit about your past. Some of your time during your second regeneration until right now."

The Doctor wasn't sure how to take that as his hand was let go of as the unknown man before him turned to a woman approaching.

"What are we suppose to do now? K-9 gives it ten minutes at most before they managed to purge the virus and be back up and running again. That is assuming the break the feedback loop trouble first." Carter said putting her glasses in her pocket. "I expected this to take much longer."

"It was a bit too easy. Let's see.." Ford said looking at his watch. "Well, we've got a minute or two to talk, then they'll arrive and help with this, so we can get all the planets back in the right places, make a quick trip to a particular planet, and then go home."

"Sounds good to me." Carter said. "Hopefully now we can get some answers about the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked more confused and surprised than upset at the violence that happened.

"I'm the General." Ford said grabbing the Doctor's surprised hand again. "And this is my lovely wife Samantha."

"This is a real honor." Carter said shaking his hand as the others came over while glancing around as sparks burst out of various areas.

"Yeah, hi. You can't be a Time Lord. I'm the last one. Everyone else died in the Time War…" the Doctor said confused.

"Yeah, so I hear. I wasn't there or have any idea when it happened. Hell, other than knowing the war had something to do with the Daleks, I know little else." Ford said with a shrug. "Good thing we weren't in it either because we would have been merciless."

"How do you know the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I….can't answer that, at least not right now. We can talk more after dealing with this place." Ford said waving a finger around. "Got to save the universe you know."

"And, that should be them." Carter said glancing at her watch.

Everyone turned to see and hear another T.A.R.D.I.S. land a few feet away from theirs, looking obviously older than the newer one. Another Doctor came out, holding some strange device with a small satellite dish on it. Seeing all the various people and the dead Daleks, plus what was left of Davros, he lowered the strange object in confusion.

"What?" the other Doctor with the weapon asked.

Donna came out next and stopped in confusion.

"What is…" Donna began.

"Should we help or sit back and watch them do it?" Carter asked as she put her hands in her pocket.

"Do what?" most of the others asked.

"Shut down the bomb of course." Ford grumbled with an eye roll. "What else could there be to do?"

"We need to talk…" the Doctor said as he made a wave of his finger and him and Ford.

"Yes, yes. Talk later, save the universe, including mine, now." Ford said as he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to the machine as Sam followed. "I don't understand how this thing works otherwise Sam and I would be doing it while the rest of you twiddled your thumbs…"

"Hi…" Jack began very flirtatiously as Carter backed away one step with a finger out.

"No way in hell….." Carter said still holding the said finger. "Oh damn. We forgot something important Ford."

"Like what?" Ford asked confused.

"Davros was suppose to shoot Donna. You know…" Carter said ignoring the looks from the others as she pointed at her own head.

"Oh yeah. We did screw that part of the timeline up now didn't we. You have the zat gun." Ford said waving a hand.

"Wait!" the group yelled as Sam shot Donna and then quickly turned on them with the zat.

"Relax people." Ford said as he ignored the glares of hate. "We didn't kill her. She needed to be shocked."

"You know about the future, yet changed history…" the Doctor began.

"Mmm, somewhat." Ford said tilting his hand as he lied. "We didn't get all the details, just enough to know who had a major hand in it and why. We're not even suppose to be here, but ended up getting dragged into this universe. That being the case, we couldn't resist not standing back and watching. Our universe is in jeopardy just like this one because of what the Daleks are trying to do."

"Wow. Well, let's get this show on the road." Donna said seeing as the two Doctor were confused out of their minds along with the others as she stood back up like nothing happened. "You two look like a capable lot. Thanks for the shot by the way. Sort of like a stun gun but without the needles or numbing after effects. Something tells me you both can help send these planets back to their rightful places in the universe."

"I'd love to." Carter said happily as she walked over while Donna began giving them detailed technically and scientific information that only the Doctor's could understand about the device in front of them.

"Donna, they just shot you.." the Doctor said.

"I know. It felt weird at first, but the results were worth it." Donna said smugly as she went back to giving orders, which confused the two Carter's enough they had to be told twice.

"Donna, that's impossible. You can barely plug in…" the Doctor began after she explained what they were pushing to have happen on the device, to the Doctor's surprise.

"No, she's part Time Lord." the more human Doctor said.

"The meta change made me part human, part Time Lord." Donna said happily. "A few more switches and we can activate the Magnetron."

"The Ood knew. Doctor Donna…" the Doctor said with realization as Donna smiled.

"Wait, with the virus we planted, the system isn't going to work correctly." Carter said.

"Yeah, I already took that into the equation and figured out a way around it, which is why you two have been doing what I say. Posh job by the way. I'd applaud but.…" Donna said smugly before pointing as she activated another part with her other hand. "Now, push that next and you turn that…."

"Why do I have the feeling like I suddenly became a fifth wheel…" the Doctor said confused as he backed away and looked at the two T.A.R.D.I.S's in confusion.

"You're telling me." the more human Doctor said.

"Wait a minute Donna." Jack said extremely confused to the point he considered it a good feeling since it had been such a long time since he felt this way. "How in the hell are you so smart and acting like the Doctor?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. was dying around me, and a nasty shake made the container holding the Doctor's former hand fall over and break. The energy unleashed out and when I reached for it, it took part of me making him regenerate from the hand while giving me part of the Doctor's mind. Personally I am loving every second of this superior intellect feeling." Donna said with a small giddy laugh.

"Master. Mistress."

"Yes K-9." the two said as the dog came out of their T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Danger…" K-9 began.

"Oh my! K-9!" both Doctor's said excited.

"Wait, is it my K-9?" Sarah asked happy to see him as well as the three were looking at him.

"Negative on both accounts Doctor and Mrs. Smith. I belong solely to the Carters. Your excitement to see me is appreciated." K-9 said.

"Only two planets left." Carter said flipping another switch that Donna pointed out.

"Yep." Donna said with a chirpy attitude before laughing. "Goodbye Lost Moon of Posh. Oh wait, that's glad to have you back former Lost Moon of Posh!"

"And finally Ear…wait..." Ford said looking back at K-9. "You said danger…"

"Exterminate!"

They all turned to look seeing one Dalek functioning and quickly realized which one it was, being the Supreme Dalek because of its size, and got down as it fired twice. One beam hit the device making Donna back up as Carter dived to the floor while pulling her gun. The other blast hit Ford only because he moved in the way purposely so the people behind him wouldn't be hit. He was knocked back as the energy bolt blew up on his chest and went through him, landing on the floor hard as Carter fired her gun several times with all her shots bouncing off a shield. Hitting the Ancient shield on the necklace, it turned on just as the Dalek fired at her and almost burned it out. The human like Doctor went for the strange satellite weapon he set aside only to stop as it was blown away.

"Your virus has been purged. You will surrender!" the Supreme Dalek said while moving forward with its weapon pointed. "Or be exterminated!"

"And we only had the one planet, ironically Earth, to return back to its rightful spot." Donna muttered as everyone got to their feet and backed away.

"You efforts to stop the Daleks have failed! We will destroy the Earth, thereby insuring our victory as time is altered on a grand scale, the repercussions of which will destroy the very universe itself!" the Supreme Dalek stated.

"K-9, get rid of that please…" Carter said.

"Affirmative Mistress." K-9 said while turning around.

The Dalek pointed its weapon and fired, doing nothing as Carter expected. She dropped her hands as the Dalek blew up under a concentrated blast that lasted five seconds from K-9's intense laser.

"Thank you K-9." Carter said taking off her shield device and pocketing it.

"Gratitude appreciated Mistress." K-9 said as his ear twitched.

"He's not regenerating." Jack said as Sam turned to look at Ford's body for a good minute while K-9 blasted the other Daleks in the room that started to come back online.

"A hit like that he can't regenerate from, no Time Lord could." the Doctor said sadly as he looked at the poor man.

"Oh, he can't. Not like a normal Time Lord anyway. More like you do." Carter said shrugging, while ignoring the look from Martha who was checking on Ford. "Okay, we had a general idea of what the future was, but aren't really sure what happened to fix everything, so, any ideas on how to send this Earth back…"

"Forgive me, but you don't seem rather disturbed about him dying…" the Doctor began, though still upset with the man, saddened because the man was a Time Lord, though the Doctor was still confused about how and why.

Jack saw the hole in the man's body start fading away as a yellowish energy glow appeared in it and Martha only noticed it at the last second.

"Fuck that hurt!" Ford yelled as he sat up suddenly grabbing his chest, scaring the hell out of Martha as she jumped back with a scream. "Damn it! Burned a large hole in my suit that vaporized my dog tags and the rest of the stuff on my chain. That was not the normal weapon for a Dalek!"

"He was the Supreme Dalek. That really sucks though. Making those remote callers is a serious pain in the ass. We can't replicate all the parts for it." Carter grumbled while helping him to his feet. "And I still haven't gotten the whistle right."

"What's happening?" Ford asked as he grumbled about the fact the blast had also burned a hole in the clothes in his back, leaving the metal mesh intact and visible.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"Adamantium mesh built into the lining." Ford said. "Impervious to practically everything. Where we now?"

"The device is blown, the group is confused, the Daleks are slowly getting back in control, the Earth is the last planet left, and we're trying to figure out what to do next." Carter said.

"Information Mistress. Several Dalek patrols our on their way to our position. Arrival in one minute. I will be unable to take them all before they over take our position." K-9 stated.

"We can get the Earth home and us out of here using the T.A.R.D.I.S." the Doctor said as he rushed into his.

"What about the Daleks?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, like this strange bloke said before, the Daleks will never stop." Ricky said.

"No, I said Davros would never stop." Ford said.

"Same difference." Carter said. "Let's finish this so we can get back home to Atlantis. Let's leave a Mark X behind with a ten second delay after we all leave."

"Or, we can reverse the reality bomb and cause a massive overload that will not only take out the Crucible, but all the Daleks in the process." the human like Doctor said as he and Donna moved to the controls. "There is enough of them here to take over the cosmos."

"Though this bloody machine is seriously damaged, enough still works to finish these buggers." Donna said while working on different parts. "Can I have your Sonic Screwdriver for a moment?"

Sam gave hers over as she helped do what she could with the human Doctor.

"Time is running out." Ford said as he got his guns ready.

Several Daleks entered the room and from above only to start spinning and then explode as the human like Doctor, Carter and Donna finished.

"Do we sit back…" Carter began as she put her Sonic Screwdriver in her coat.

"Hell no! You, no, I'll go with them into the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. and you can come get us so we can show them how we do it." Ford said.

"I like the sound of that. We do it." Carter said smiling.

"How can you two do anything?" the human like Doctor asked.

"Come Doctor. Let me show you our T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter said proudly as Ford pushed the confused Doctor back into his T.A.R.D.I.S. with the others.

Both ships left and then the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. shook to the Doctor's fear.

"We're inside another T.A.R.D.I.S. I can't do anything." the Doctor said while rushing around the console.

"Mine is suppressing yours." Ford said casually as he looked at the console in confusion. "No offense, but why in the hell did you change the Console Room? I can't make head or tails out of this. Where is the door control on this thing anyway?"

Donna reached over and activated the appropriate system as the Doctor was glaring at Ford.

"You know, this is all very confusing, but I must say, you aren't really doing anything to help your fan base for the Doctor." Jack said with a smile as he saw the look the Doctor gave Ford.

"I am trying to help save the universe, wait, many universes, including my own where I would like to go back to my daughter." Ford said returning the glare. "I will pick my family and friends over trying to stop instead of kill a race of creatures that have no other purpose than to conquer and kill."

"You just helped in the genocide in the Dalek race!" the Doctor yelled.

"Yeah, been there, done that. I helped get rid of a species that only had one goal in mind, total universal domination. Wait, I'm sorry, we did that already and are currently working to get rid of another alien race in our universe that only looks at other life forms, excluding animal life, as food. And I can give you proof that no amount of negotiation will work. Both species, and both different, want nothing more than to…"

"Ford, are you going to come out here and help me save this universe or are you going to continue going on about ours when you can do that later?" Carter said from the door way before walking out of view.

"Oh, I like her!" Donna said with a smile.

"So do I." Rose said as she followed Donna out.

"Finally, a girl with as much or more brains than the Doctor." Martha said as she followed them out too along with Sarah, who was also happy and agreed with her.

"And who knows how to take charge." Donna said.

"I know who wears the pants in your relationship." Jack said with a sly smile.

"I can't and won't complain." Ford said with a shrug. "Our marriage works exceptionally well since I have always thought women to be the stronger sex. Not always physically, but in just about everything else really. And if you deny it, tell me something. If there was no one in the universe left, would you rather spend it with a woman where you can enjoy the benefits of having a family, or the other, which I find a rather revolting thought myself. By the way Doctor, your daughter Jenny, made from the current you, is alive. You forgot to take into the account of the twenty four hour regeneration energy thing. Remember your hand?"

Jack said nothing as, did the Doctor who had a mixed look on his face as his brain told him the truth of the fact, as Ford walked out, slowly followed by the others and then him and the Doctor. They, along with the others, were surprised at what they found as Donna, the human like Doctor, and the two owners of the unknown T.A.R.D.I.S. were working on the console as the large window was showing them what they were doing, which was dragging the Earth back through time and space to its original location.

"Sam, you got that…" Ford said.

"Yeah, stabilizing the power feed.." Carter said pushing the right buttons.

"This is in English." Sarah stated by Carter in fascination.

"I can't read the Time Lord language." Carter stated before pointing. "Push this and…."

"This is incredible!" the human like Doctor said as he was helping with the controls he understood.

"You're telling me." Donna said while working on a console beside him. "I'm having a blast! No wonder you go everywhere and save anyone and everyone you can!"

"It is exhilarating isn't it!" the human like Doctor said.

"I have to say, moving Atlantis was harder since I had no help really, besides you K-9." Ford said as the console sparked at him making him shake his hand. "And it was just a city. A fairly large city…"

"The Crucible is destroyed, along with the Daleks." Carter said as the console sparked near her fingers. "Damn. I'm okay."

"Good, one less evil in the universe." Ford muttered.

"If I am reading this correctly, we should be stopping in 43 seconds." Donna said as a holographic screen suddenly appeared in front of her with a countdown. "Oh, I am right. Wow! That is incredible!"

"How is this possible?" the human like Doctor asked as the Doctor came over and started checking things out next to him with interest. "This is like no configuration I have ever seen."

"This T.A.R.D.I.S. has integrated with two vast alien technologies." Carter said. "One called the Ancients, or Alterans. And the Asguard."

"Asguard?" both Doctor's along with Donna asked, followed by Jack.

"Not who you might be thinking. Where we are from, they are the so called grays on Earth." Ford said while hitting the console as it didn't respond to his command, only to do so after being smacked. "Gray bodies, no gender, small forms with the big eyes."

"Is this suppose to blink rapidly…" Sarah asked as Carter looked and then told her several things to do.

"Damn, this is a lot different from ships and a flying city." Ford said as the T.A.R.D.I.S. shook for a moment. "Martha, can you hold down that and turn that slowly, say every three seconds, up a notch."

"Sure." Martha said.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. shook a few more times and started to tilt as they finally got to the location needed.

"And, stop." Carter said hitting a few last switches with the others as the ship righted itself.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. shuddered for a moment but not enough to knock anyone off their feet as she came to a complete stop and dematerialized above Earth.

"Mission successful Mistress, Master." K-9 announced. "The Earth has been returned to her proper position and in time in space."

"Well, chalk up another save for the Earth. Not ours, but still counts." Ford said proudly as he patted the console as everyone else besides him and Sam cheered greatly. "Good work girl. And all of you too."

"We could tell Teal'c, but I don't think it would matter since he only counts when he and the others help." Carter said.

"Not our universe either." Ford said.

"True. I don't think he counts saving that other Earth, back when Daniel activated the Mirror, either." Carter said.

"Incredible!" the Doctor said. "You managed to take the Earth inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. time field and bring her back to her rightful place without having to drag her along as I was thinking of. And there is no real adverse effects either."

"More power, more abilities, less stress on the Earth." both Carter's said together.

"Looks like everyone else on Earth is also celebrating." Donna said as she pushed a few buttons that showed news clips that said Earth has returned home, or words along those lines with fireworks and other parties happening.

"Well, what do you know? Those who know who you are Doctor think you are behind the rescue." Jack said as the screens showed a few things, such as U.N.I.T. celebrating.

"Let's keep it that way. We don't need any glory." Ford grumbled. "God I wish we could see that on our Earth though."

"Sad really. We'd probably not have an Earth to return to." Carter said. "If it was the Cybermen, we could easily stop that."

"Got enough gold to do it. If the Daleks attacked our Earth, mass panic would destroy the world since no one would understand what was happening, why it was happening when it shouldn't be, and there would be very few countries that could even stand against them." Ford muttered.

"Wait, does that mean your Earth has absolutely no idea about aliens?" the Doctor asked only to be shocked when the two nodded. "That's almost impossible! Aliens have been to Earth for eons practically."

"Not for us, but we are from another universe entirely. Only top level people in several of the nations top governments even know about the fact life is out there." Carter stated. "And only through the SGC, based in Colorado at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, does any activity dealing with other planets even happen. We even have allies with other races, alien races, and even that is kept as a well guarded secret."

"Wow. There must be a lot more secrets being kept on many levels." Jack said. "I know how that is."

"A lot more than you can imagine." Ford said. "As much as it would be nice to give you a run down of what we do and have been doing for the last ten years or so, it would take days alone just on the short version."

"And despite being in a time machine, time is actually against us." Carter said. "We got dragged into this universe and since that hole between alternate universes is closing, we'll need to leave before we end up possibly being stuck here permanently."

"Seriously?" Ford asked surprised.

"This universe is much different since the T.A.R.D.I.S. technically comes from this one. If we aren't gone in the next twenty four hours, our time, we don't get back." Carter said showing him the readout.

"The Mistress is correct Master." K-9 stated. "With the loss of the Time Lords, it is not only dangerous, but this universe is unstable with openings between universes not being watched and controlled. Further information Master, if we do not leave before the appointed time, we will never return, and you along with the T.A.R.D.I.S. will die."

"Clarify K-9." Ford said worried and confused.

"You are a living link Master to the multiverse. With the Doctor needing to shut down the bridges between the universe here in order to maintain stability, the effect will also impact on you and your T.A.R.D.I.S. You will go first, followed by the T.A.R.D.I.S. at some point soon." K-9 stated.

"K-9 showed me the results of his scans and search earlier. I just hadn't gotten around to saying anything yet." Carter said sadly as she saw his sorrowful look while gently grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry Ford, we can't come back here."

"This is so far beyond unfair." Ford grumbled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does K-9 mean by living link? And where did you get him to begin with?" the Doctor asked.

"Another you in another universe, from a, copy of me, sort of." Ford said confusing them greatly. "Don't ask."

"I'm going to assume you mean that answer to be about K-9." the Doctor stated as the two Carter's nodded. "What about this living link thing?"

"K-9, put my DNA on the screen, details as well please." Ford said as he rubbed his tired eyes and then pushing buttons on the console.

"Picture up Master. Instructions understood." K-9 said as he was beamed away suddenly.

"Where did K-9 go?" Carter asked.

"Needed him to check something out in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said while shifting his eyes in a way Carter understood.

She saw him look over at the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. that had its door facing away from them all currently. While the group was talking, K-9 moved into it quietly to look up information that Ford requested through the console in the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S.

"This is incredible! It is amazing your DNA hasn't fallen apart or fragmented." the Doctor said as he looked it over with his glasses on.

"Are you a hemor…" Martha began asking as Ford quickly shook his head.

"Hell no! What the hell gave you that idea?" Ford asked as he looked himself over for a moment.

"You have two X chromosomes along with the Y." the Doctor said intrigued.

"Kinky. I met a few of those…." Jack said as Ford shook for a moment in revulsion and then sighed.

"This is has to be Chevy's fault." Ford grumbled.

"Why would you…oh." Carter said as she was sure she was thinking the same thing he was. "You do know she's probably saying the same thing right now."

Ford grumbled again, which Sam was sure was in Japanese and then everyone like her was startled by a large sneeze from him, which he did cover in time with a hanky.

"Excuse me." Ford said pocketing the hanky before grumbling again under his breath.

"You identified this gene sequence here as the likely unknown element of his genetic makeup that allows him to be a conduit for traversing between and to other universes." the Doctor said as he pointed at the slowly spinning DNA strand. "Incredible!"

"It's the only thing we medically couldn't understand at the time. And this was before he was a Time Lord." Carter said.

"Before?" the Doctor asked confused.

Carter and Ford went over the story behind trying to see if they could access the gene in him, which lead to activating the Quantum Mirror, which Jack and the Doctor found extremely fascinating as a picture of it was shown, where Ford took over and told them about his encounter with Q and the White Guardian. And that he was there because he had almost destroyed all the universes with his stupid stunt.

"You're that Time Lord then!" the Doctor said pointing at him, startling Ford considerably. "The White Guardian and…um, well, anyway, they told me about you. I never actually thought I'd run into you though. You're not what I expected."

"You got to meet Q. Arrogant ass isn't he?" Ford asked.

"Not really sure who this Q is. Strange name from someone." the Doctor said as he turned back to the DNA strand. "You technically have a quadruple Helix here, just missing a few things to be a complete one, yet you're mostly human looking. Then again, so do I."

"Wow, and I thought seeing the Doctor's DNA was different." Martha said. "Wait, you said you two have children?"

"A daughter. But she was before he became a Time Lord." Carter said, seeing the Doctor looked relieved and yet devastated at the same time. "We plan on having more though."

"Is that even possible?" the Doctor asked. "It's amazing your body isn't breaking down to begin with. This is all….."

"Doctor?" Martha asked as she saw his jaw drop.

"No. I don't believe it." the Doctor said as he suddenly turned and started working on the console.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Rose asked, seeing both Doctor's were now looking at the console with sort of fearful looks.

The group looked at Donna as she suddenly gasped.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You see it too don't you Donna?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not the only one who had that energy in them then. But…." Donna said unsure as everyone was looking at Ford.

The screen changed as one of the Doctor's finished whatever they were doing on the console to show a side by side comparison to a energy reading, a energy exclusive to the T.A.R.D.I.S. only, and Ford's DNA. His entire DNA strand had the same energy in it, concentrated in certain parts of the strands, but otherwise in all of it.

"Oh that. I thought it was something dangerous." Ford said shrugging. "Not sure what it is, but my head got cut off, another long story, and then that energy surrounded my body and put my head back on and brought me back to life. I've regenerated once, but my appearance changed very little as did my personality."

"Every cell in your body…" the Doctor began.

"Has that energy in it, we know." Carter said. "He's died quite a few times since then, but always comes back. The only downside, besides practically living forever, is he'll only die when the T.A.R.D.I.S. dies. Well, not right away, he'll just die normally from what we understand since he won't be able to come back anymore."

"You're a lot like me then. When Rose brought me back when she had the…" Jack began.

"Yeah." Ford said. "I did have the same energy going through me too before the White Guardian brought me to him. Well, seeing as time is running out for us, I think we should get you all home. Starting with Sarah."

"Why her?" the Doctor asked.

"She has a child of her own to get back to. And from what I can tell of these readings, there is more children in her house, more than likely waiting to see if she survived." Ford said as he worked the controls.

Sarah said her goodbyes and thanked them, giving the Doctor, both of them, one last hug along with Ford, before heading out after Ford landed in the driveway to her house.

Next was dropping off Jack and Martha. The Doctor shut off Jack's teleporter and seeing as the Doctor insisted that the Osterhogen key was too dangerous to even exist, he took it from Martha and tossed it to Sam, seeing as they would take it away where it wouldn't come back. After the two gave them all a quick salute, with Ford especially happy that Jack didn't try kissing everyone and only shook his and Sam's hands, they walked out into Cardiff where Ford landed. Mickey also left seeing as he had nothing to return to in the parallel world and wanted to start a brand new life in the world he was once in. Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek and then after a few hugs, he walked out following Jack and Martha.

"I shouldn't have to ask, but can you take them home as well?" the Doctor asked.

"Where to?" Carter asked.

"Bad Wolf Bay." K-9 said.

"We haven't been there yet K-9." Ford said.

"Why there?" Rose asked, not getting an answer.

"We have the coordinates Master." K-9 said, now sitting at Ford and Sam's feet under the console.

"Where did he come from? I never saw the door open." the Doctor said.

"Probably beamed back in. It is easier than traveling the vast hallways." Ford said while scratching his ear.

"But how would you have the coordinates?" the other Doctor asked.

"Scans of your, or I mean, Rose's quantum signature." Carter said as she activated the controls. "We do have some extra's on this T.A.R.D.I.S. you don't have."

"Theoretically, that works. It is another Earth and the quantum signature would be a place to start." the Doctor said as they landed on a beach in the other universe.

"Why did we come here?" Rose asked after they got out. "I wanted to stay with you."

"You can't." the Doctor said. "With the destruction of the reality bomb, everything's changed. Once the opening in the void closes, there will be no way to go back and forth between universes."

"But…." Rose began.

"Rose, being a Time Lord has a seriously bad consequence." Ford said interrupting the group. "Even before I became one, I was an Immortal, another long story. I could die, but it took certain circumstances, and if they never happened, I would live and live, like Jack."

"The problem with living practically forever is that you can only spend so much time with the person you love. One day, time is going to take me away like it does everyone." Carter said. "If you stayed with the Doctor, this Doctor, you would eventually die and he'd continue on."

"They're right Rose. It would hurt to see you die if you stayed with me. And there is no guarantee that you'd even live to old age." the Doctor said. "Besides, you need to stay with him."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"He has to stay here." the Doctor said. "He committed genocide of a species…."

"That deserved it." Ford broke in as he pointed fingers, but kept his voice in a normal tone. "The only difference between him and you is the fact he's more human than you are Doctor. And if you want another way to look at it, his more human side saw the Daleks for what they were, monsters and a blight. They were created for one purpose and that purpose has never changed since the time you first encountered them. They were willing to destroy everything, including multiple universes, including themselves to ensure that no one lived if they couldn't have universal domination. Nothing you could have said or done would make them change their minds. After all the battles you've had with them, it finally came down to a choice, they go, or everyone goes."

"He's right." the other Doctor said. "They wouldn't have stopped. They took on our own people to ensure they could go about universal conquest with little resistance, and in the end, both sides paid for it, dearly. The only problem is that we can't bring our people back where they could built their army back, at the cost of many human lives."

"I'm sorry Doctor." Ford said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "But you're near your last regeneration, where I have none and would come help fight and save people here in this universe if I could, but can't. All you can do is help where you can, get rid of those enemies that won't and you know, no matter what you do, will never surrender to ensure whatever race it is, can survive when you're finally gone."

"Rose, though I am everything he is, memories, experiences and all that, I have only one heart, and as such, will be subject to time just like any other human." the other Doctor said after the Doctor didn't say anything for a minute. "I would like that remaining time to be spent with you, if you're willing."

"I would…" Rose began.

They all turned as they heard a grinding noise followed by a bell ringing.

"Time's about up." Ford said reaching into his pocket.

"We've got to go then." the Doctor said. "It was nice to see you again Rose. Take care of her."

"I will." the other Doctor said as the group headed towards the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Here. Just make sure you don't do anything that breaks it. You won't be able to get another one to replace it." Ford said tossing a small box to the other Doctor before heading into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Did you give him a Sonic Screwdriver?" the Doctor asked as the door closed.

"Well, yeah. If you're places were reversed, wouldn't you want one?" Ford asked as the T.A.R.D.I.S. returned to the other universe.

"Where to next then?" Donna asked as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was slowly spinning above the Earth. "You still have well over ten hours plus to check things out before you have to go home. We could go, go, go, go….."

Several go's later she stopped and then shook her head.

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Donna said quickly.

"No Donna, it was something. She's sort of experiencing the same thing Jack O'Neill and I went through when we had that head grabbing thing the Ancients had that downloaded all that information into our brains." Ford said.

"You had a alien species download their history and all that into your brain?" the Doctor asked as he stopped halfway to where Donna was, leaning on the console and blinking her eyes.

"I didn't know who I was, in a sense and such. Another long story we'll never get to. Point is, just like Donna is experiencing now, Jack and I were unable to contain it and without intervention from another alien race who are very well advanced, we wouldn't have survived." Ford said.

"What? What do you mean? I'm just fine." Donna said as she began to prattle on with nonsense the next second and then grab her head with a gasp of pain.

"You can't help her Sam. The Doctor is the only one that can." Ford said after grabbing her arm.

"But…" Carter began even though she knew what was going to happen anyway.

"This is so not fair." Donna said as she rubbed her teary eyes. "I don't want to go back to who I was."

"Donna, you do know what will happen if you don't let it go?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." Donna said before she suddenly moved away and started working over the different controls, much to the surprise of the rest of them. "But we have this, and them, and this wonderful dog! We can find a way to fix this. I can stay, forever, as I want to. Travel with you through the universe forever. I don't want to leave…."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Carter asked as she grabbed the poor women after she collapsed on the ground to her knees holding her head again. "There has to be something…."

"Sam, if there was, I'd done it already. And if there was, Jack would have went through with having his head implanted with all that knowledge again just so he could outsmart the two of us and just about everyone else." Ford said while kneeling down next to the shaking woman.

"Jack did ask that didn't he." Carter said with a small humorless chuckle. "I would have tried that too."

"Please, I don't want to go back to what I was…" Donna begged with tears as the Doctor knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Donna Noble. You were great in so many ways and we had so much fun. I'm sorry." the Doctor said as he gently touched the sides of her head with his hands and stared into her eyes.

She cried out briefly before passing out seconds later in Carter's arms. Working the controls, they landed outside Donna's house and knocked on the door. The grandfather was scared when he saw her being held by two men and some lady he didn't know nearby. They took her upstairs and set her on the bed before going back downstairs to sit and talk.

"She took my mind into her own head, but that's a Time Lords consciousness. All that knowledge, and it was killing her." the Doctor said. "Her human brain couldn't handle it."

"But she'll get better right?" the grandfather asked.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine." Ford said.

"There's going to be one major downside though." Carter said.

"I had to wipe her mind, completely. Everything she's ever had happen to her since she met me, is all gone." the Doctor said.

"Everything, all those wonderful things, the stuff she told me about, all gone?" the grandfather asked sadly as he started to tear up.

"Everything." the Doctor said. "That version of her is dead and can't come back. She can never remember, anything at all, for if for one second, she'll burn up instantly. You can't tell her any of it, nothing at all. Nothing, you understand?"

The two grandparents nodded.

"But what about the fact we just traveled from one place and then back to here?" the grandmother asked. "Everyone saw it and will be talking about it?"

"It will all be a story to her. And you have to make sure she believe that it is just that." the Doctor stated. "Nothing more."

"Don't be interested in it." Ford said.

"Laugh if off saying it isn't real." Carter said.

"We'll be outside. I think she is waking." Ford said as the two headed out.

"Yes, that is it exactly." the Doctor said as he stood up slowly and head the door close. "Just so you know, if no one else. Because of her, so many lives have been saved, this planet has been saved, there are songs about her being sung, millions and millions of light years away. And for one moment, one shining moment that history will never know, she was the most important woman in the universe. Maybe you should tell her that once and awhile."

"I was asleep, in my clothes, like a slipping kid!" Donna said as she entered the room. "Hello. Oh, don't mind me. Name's Donna."

"John Smith." the Doctor said shaking her hand as she was playing with her cell phone.

"Mr. Smith was just leaving." the grandmother said unhappily, as the two stood.

The Doctor walked out, looked at the night sky and spoke to the grandfather a moment before walking over and heading into the cracked door to the T.A.R.D.I.S., almost forgetting that his was inside.

"This has been a very strange experience. We really never thought we'd met you this way." Ford said after flipping a switch to make them take off and land on the moon.

"I must say, it is even stranger for me." the Doctor said looking at his T.A.R.D.I.S. a moment. "So, I'm not alone, my daughter lives and though being the only other Time Lord, you can't stay."

"And I hate that fact. This is the one universe I wish I could come and go to like I can with the others in our universe." Ford said tapping the console with his fist. "You won't understand this, mostly because I can't go into it, but out of all the famous people I've seen in my universe, you're the one I've wanted to see the most."

"Even knowing this, we also knew that we'd clash as soon as you knew what we did." Carter said.

"Did? You mean like back there with the Daleks?" the Doctor asked waving his thumb over his shoulder.

"In our universe, there is alien life just like in this one, comparing it to being on Earth most of our lives. But there isn't a lot of other alien races that are more dominate than others because of a particular alien race that was dominating the Milky Way galaxy." Ford said still looking at the console as Sam was more or less looking at the Doctor as she leaned with her back to the console next to Ford.

"Well, most of the Milky Way. The point is, this alien race did not negotiate. It was their way or you died. You already know humans will refuse to give in, especially the military. We both work with the Air Force and helped get rid of that blight which had been dominating our galaxy for well over a thousand years." Carter said as the Doctor listened with interest while leaning on his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Sometime tells me that all of them weren't bad." the Doctor said.

"No, there is a faction called the Tok'ra." Ford said bring up a detailed picture of the two beings on the screen. "The Goa'uld about wiped them out though, but some still survive."

"Interesting species. Almost like nothing I have seen before." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you remember encountering the vampires back when you were a lot taller and had that really cool scarf?" Ford asked looking at the man as he turned with a smile.

"I really did like that scarf. I still have it somewhere." the Doctor said smiling fondly before turning serious. "Why?"

"The Time Lords helped exterminate the vampires. Total genocide." Ford said as the Doctor's eyes narrowed. "The Daleks were the same. In many ways, the Cybermen are even worse because they take life and change it into their kind, which isn't much different from what the Goa'uld did."

"I do see your point. I don't like it though." the Doctor said putting his glasses away.

"We still have a couple hours before we need to go." Carter said, hope in her eyes. "Despite what we've done and what you, somewhat know we do, can we still sit and all talk, or are you wanting to leave?"

"Well, I can't deny talking to people from another universe is appealing, not to mention, you are another Time Lord." the Doctor said as he rolled on the balls of his feet thinking.

"Doctor, I know for a fact that all of the Time Lords didn't think like you did, and I never met any Time Lord but you. And the Master was basically a complete opposite of you and I've seen what he's done, including that crap he pulled with using your T.A.R.D.I.S. to try and change time for his benefit and then dying in your arms when he got shot." Ford said. "The only thing I got going for me, is that in our universe, I have no rival like him and I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but I would have killed him before he could have gotten any farther in that plan of his."

"You know what, despite the fact I want to leave just because of knowing you helped get rid of the Daleks with no remorse, my curiosity to hear how you know about that happening and also knowing about my past makes me want to stay and listen." the Doctor said seeing the two smile with him. "You're in another universe, so I can't stop you, but I'm sure you'll take my advice."

For the next two hours, they three did talk, laugh and exchange a lot of information, even though the Doctor did find the fact that another universe, watched what he did as entertainment, it also didn't surprise him, which is what the two started with for the conversation starter before going on.

"Well, this has to be the most strangest and yet the most exciting two hour conversation I have ever had in all my lives. And even though you do a lot of things that I am more or less morally against, you do it with good intentions. Plus, once I eventually die and don't come back, barring I come across something that makes me live longer, I will go knowing that the Time Lords won't be gone or forgotten, not only in this universe, but also in yours." the Doctor said refusing to shake Fords hand and hugging the surprised man. "Just try to at least do more saving than killing."

"I'll try Doctor, just for you." Ford said.

He hugged Sam as well, making her promise to keep Ford in line since he learned that Sam was one of the few people who would do whatever she said, which she promised. Once they took the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. out of his, doing so on a location on Earth, the Doctor left leaving them standing and looking at the sun set over Cardiff.

"Well, we got just over an hour left." Carter said as the two held each other's waist. "What are you thinking?"

"Extending your life to last a long time if I am lucky." Ford said with a smile of hope.

"How so?" Carter asked with wonder.

"Well, if K-9 found out what I was looking for…" Ford said as they went back in and left as they saw a few U.N.I.T. vehicles coming up the hill on a road towards them.

Jumping many years into the future, but into the Time Lord people's past, barely being able to disguise and shield the T.A.R.D.I.S. from scans from the Time Lords, Ford landed on a rather bad and dreary looking, yet habitable planet, landing several months after the Doctor with the long scarf had left with a young Sarah Jane Smith. It took a lot of work on Ford's part, plus begging, to get the women on that planet to give him less than a ounce of the precious liquid they had, which the Time Lords used at one point early in their history to help create their Time Lord abilities.

_(A.N. If anyone reading this knows about the Tom Baker episodes, they should know what episode I am talking about. I haven't found the name of that episode, I just know which one it is and have it on tape somewhere. Something to do with a Time Lord brain being the main plot. Brain of Mobius or Morpheus, something like that. )_

Once back in their universe, with Sam rather skeptical but helping, it took over a month with K-9's help to figure out how to make the formula to work for a human, using the device left over from Merlin to create objects from air, to get it right according to simulations and with Keller helping and finally agreeing that the only way to see if it was right was to have Sam try it, seeing as she was the one it was for and because it was made for her unique physiology seeing as she did have Ford's heart in her, making her not as human as before in some ways.

"I don't feel any different." Carter said after drinking in while sitting in the infirmary for ten minutes.

"I want you to stay in here, just in case. And leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. here General as well. Along with K-9." Keller said.

"I don't mind staying here." Carter said happily. "That gets me out of paperwork so I can help Sally with her homework, then we can do something else."

"You call me the moment anything changes." Ford said to the three before going to do Sam's job for the day. "I don't care if she sneezes, I want to know."

Keller nodded and Ford left, very reluctantly, but only because Sam told him to go get the work done otherwise she would end up having backed up work when she was working again.

Three days later, Sam finally fell asleep when she got to tired to stay awake as the change to her body, though slow, took place. In the end, the formula worked, making it so her body aged very, very slowly. She was still human, for the most part and susceptible to things like most humans, aside from her incredible immune system, and unfortunately could die if she was injured bad enough like everyone else, but otherwise, would live for a very long time as long as she didn't get killed, which Ford was so ecstatic over after learning the results of, so much so he cried and fell asleep in her lap on that third night.


	120. Chapter 120

CHAPTER 120

EPISODE……………..THIS MORTAL COIL

Rodney was in the control room working on a laptop computer as Radek was working on a laptop computer behind him on one of the Atlantian consoles. Many people were working around them as usual, going about day to day business.

"Initiating secondary diagnostics….now." Rodney said pushing the enter button.

"No variances." Radek reported.

"What, are you sure?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Positive." Radek stated.

"Check again." Rodney more or less ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Rodney, there is nothing here." Radek stated again as he waved a hand at the laptop.

"Okay, just get over here and monitor the power readings." Rodney said trading seats.

Looking at the monitor before him, it showed the status of the Stargate.

"Huh, no variances." Rodney said with a frown.

"I just said that." Radek said.

"Are you picking up any discrepancies on your end?" Rodney asked.

"No." Radek said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked turning to him.

"Rodney…" Radek said tiredly.

"Okay, just go back this…" Rodney said as they traded seats again.

"Okay, do we know what the problem is?" Sheppard asked as he entered the room.

"The gate is not working." Rodney stated.

"I think we figured that out last week when you broke it." Sheppard stated.

"I did not break the gate." Rodney stated.

"No, it just happen to break down when you were screwing around with it." Sheppard said.

"I wasn't screwing around with it. I was running a streamline program to enhance its operating efficiency." Rodney said.

"Hmm, good job." Sheppard muttered.

"It had nothing to do with why the gate malfunctioned. Look, we've been able to eliminate a number of possible reason why the gate isn't working, including my streamlining program, and I feel confident that we are making progress, and we should have it up and running…." Rodney said.

Everyone looked up as they heard a beeping noise and then a explosion somewhere.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"An unidentified object just struck the city." a lady nearby said.

"Why didn't the sensors pick it up?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know. It came in so fast." she said.

"It is emitting a low level energy signature." Rodney said as he looked at a screen.

"What could it be?" Radek asked.

"Let's find out." Sheppard said as he left the room quickly.

In the reading library, was where they found a few guards and a man kneeling next to a object on the floor.

"Was anyone injured?" Sheppard asked.

"No sir." a guard said.

"Thank god it hit the reading library, or someone could have been hurt." Rodney said as he went over to check the object out with his scanner.

"What is it?" Radek asked as he knelt down.

"Obviously it is some sort of mobile, self contained unit, maybe a drone or probe. Definitely not a Wraith design." Rodney said while scanning.

"Perhaps it is Lantian. A de-orbited satellite or recall probe of some kind." Radek said.

"Maybe. It is still giving off a low level energy field." Rodney said as he kept scanning.

"Is it dangerous?" Sheppard asked as he stepped back.

"No, just interesting." Rodney said.

"Hey, check that out." Sheppard said while pointing.

"So it was damaged on re-entry, so what?" Radek said as they looked at the melted scar in its side.

"No re-entry would have caused that." Rodney stated.

"Maybe it took weapons fire." Sheppard said.

"And yet, it came down in one piece." Rodney said as he went back to scanning.

Sometime later after it was taken to Rodney's lab and being checked out, Sheppard was assured it wasn't a weapon by Rodney and left. Major Lorne came up to him as he was in the hallway.

"Sir, do we know what it is yet?" Lorne asked.

"A probe of some kind." Sheppard said.

"Do we know who sent it?" Lorne asked with worry.

"McKay and Zelenka will figure it out." Sheppard said.

"In the mean time, who it working on the gate?" Lorne asked.

"The gate can wait. This is more important." Sheppard stated.

"With all due respect sir, I think they are equally important. Wouldn't it be better if you let Zelenka work on this mysterious object and have McKay back working on the gate diagnostic?" Lorne asked.

"Major, the gate being down is a inconvenience, the fact that somebody may be able to pinpoint our location is of more importance, because it is a threat. That makes it a priority." Sheppard said turning to the man.

"Yes sir."

John nodded and walked off.

"This is pointless. Even though the object survived re-entry intact, its internal systems are shot." Radek said as he was working on looking at the object from his laptop. "These are just incomprehensible readings."

McKay was eating a sandwich as he worked on a laptop on the other side of the strange probe.

"By design." Rodney said around a bite as he smiled and held up a finger.

"There is no design here Rodney, just meaningless data." Radek said tiredly.

"My instincts tell me that they are running a advanced masking program to fool us. They are good, but I am better." Rodney said setting the sandwich down.

"Who is they Rodney?" Radek asked.

"Do me a favor, re-launch your decrypt program again." Rodney said and then seeing the look. "Humor me."

"Fine." Radek said with a sign as he typed. "You know, this could take hours, why don't we go back to the gate?"

"Hang on, I'm getting something." Rodney said as he looked intently at the readings. Then he heard Radek start typing. "Wait, don't touch anything!"

Radek stopped as Rodney was looking over the data that was streaming and then stopped, then the laptop shut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?! What did you do?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Nothing." Radek stated.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Rodney yelled.

"I didn't touch anything! The diagnostic program must have crashed." Radek said.

"We lost all the data!" Rodney yelled.

"What did you see Rodney?" Radek asked with some fear.

"Nanite code. It's the Replicators." Rodney stated with fear.

Sheppard was walking through the hallways of Atlantis when Rodney came around a corner behind him.

"Sheppard, it is the Replicators, they found us." Rodney stated quickly.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked quickly.

"The drone we recovered contained nanites." Rodney stated.

"You cannot be certain of that Rodney, the program went down before we had a chance to see any significant results." Radek said as he walked up quickly.

"I know what I saw. It was nanite code, a split second before the system crashed." Rodney said confidently.

"I saw nothing." Radek said.

"That is because you weren't looking!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I saw the same data stream Rodney, if there had been anything I would have seen it." Radek said.

"Well, obviously you didn't, otherwise we wouldn't be having this.." Rodney said loudly in irritation.

The sound of an explosion made them all look up along with the few people around them.

"Another one?" Rodney stated with slight fear.

"Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne here."

"Go ahead Major."

"There has been an explosion in Doctor McKay's lab, I suggest you get down here." Lorne said.

The three quickly ran there to find Major Lorne and a few men inside the badly damaged room. Smoke was rising from various objects and making it a bit difficult to see.

"What the…what happened?" Rodney asked as he looked at the broken table and other damaged areas.

"Well, either your sandwich exploded…" Sheppard said as he picked up the very burned bread. "Or the drone had a built in self destruct protocol."

"We must have inadvertently initiated it when we ran our analysis." Radek said.

"Sorry Doc. At least you weren't around when it went off." Major Lorne said.

"Yeah, lucky us." Rodney muttered as he looked at Radek.

"Something is not right. That diagnostic program should not have crashed. It was perfectly capable of handling any data coming from the probe." Rodney said quietly as he and Sheppard walked through the halls. "And before I could get a chance to get it up and running again, the probe gets destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know." Rodney said with a sigh. "It just feels like someone or something is working very hard to get in my way. I know what it sounds like, but just….do me a favor and keep an eye open, okay?"

"Sure."

Rodney nodded and walked off still thinking. Sheppard went about a few of his duties before going to spar with Ronan. Both were using wooden Kendo sticks to attack each other and doing a very good job of blocking each others attacks while talking.

"Do you think he imagined it?" Ronan asked before they pushed each other away off their wooden blades.

"I don't know. Maybe he needs a vacation." Sheppard said as they went at it again.

Ronan managed to get behind him and smack him across the upper back. Sheppard let out a small cry of pain before turning around.

"I guess you disagree huh?" Sheppard grunted out as the pain subsided slowly.

"I don't know." Ronan said while they circled each other. "It just seems people have been acting different lately."

"Different?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Just….haven't been themselves." Ronan said shrugging.

They attacked each other, blocking shots for a few moments before passing each other without landing blows.

"Teyla has noticed it too." Ronan stated.

"Well, maybe everyone is going stir crazy, not being able to get off world. Acting a little weird." Sheppard said while twirling his weapon. "Getting a little paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." Ronan said as he jumped in and attacked.

They attacked each other rapidly, trading blows as Ronan said he thought people were acting weird lately. Sheppard missed a block and got caught in the forehead pretty hard. Ronan turned around as Sheppard was feeling above his right eyebrow and blinking.

"Well, you make a compelling argument." Sheppard said.

"You're going to need stitches." Ronan said as he tossed the stick aside and grabbed a towel nearby. "Here."

"Thanks." Sheppard said pushing it to his forehead to stop it bleeding.

"Sorry."

Sheppard nodded as he followed Ronan out to the infirmary. Keller was at her computer when they came in. No one else was in the infirmary since no one was injured off world or anywhere else lately.

"What happened?" Keller asked as Sheppard sat on a bed nearby.

"Ronan decided to knock some sense into me." Sheppard said while taking the towel off.

"Well, let me take a look." Keller said while getting some gloves. Looking at his eyebrow, she shook her head and backed away. "You're just fine."

"No stitches?" Sheppard asked.

"Nope. Not even a band-aid." Keller said while grabbing a mirror. "There is nothing there."

"I was bleeding." Sheppard said while looking in the mirror.

"Not from any head wound. It was probably Ronan's blood." Keller said as he wiped his forehead again.

"No, he hit me. I was bleeding. I felt pain that I clearly remember." Sheppard said while still looking in the mirror. "Run a scan on me."

"A scan?" Keller asked as he walked over to the machine and laid down.

"McKay believes there was nanites in that probe. There is a good chance I got infected." Sheppard said.

"Okay. Hold still." Keller said while activating the machine.

It ran over him from head to toe and then back up, stopping above his head as it went back to its original place, ready for another scan of the next person to come.

"No nanites. You're clean." Keller said walking up to the bed as he sat up.

"Run a blood test." Sheppard said.

"John, if there was nanites…" Keller began.

"Forget the nanites. Something like this happened to me before. I got infected with the retrovirus and was able to heal right away." Sheppard said.

"I am sure that is not the case since that happened…" Keller said trying to dismiss his fears.

"Maybe it is a re-lapse, I don't know." Sheppard said confused.

"I seriously doubt…" Keller began as convincingly as possible.

"Just run a blood test!" Sheppard ordered.

"Okay." Keller said with a small smile.

In a corridor, away from many people, Jennifer and Lorne were talking.

"I thought we solved the problem. I destroyed the drone." Lorne said.

"And made them suspicious in the process." Keller stated.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lorne asked.

"They are still a long way from knowing the truth. For now, we just, need to be careful." Keller said.

The next day, Sheppard was walking along a area that was a walkway near the outside part of the city. Many people were standing around or sitting as they talked or relaxed, or did their own stuff on laptops and such. Jennifer came out from a branching hallway as he walked by.

"Colonel, I have your test results. I am pleased to tell you that you are perfectly healthy. There is no sign of the retrovirus." Keller said handing him a tablet. He handed it back after looking at it. "What's a matter, I thought you would be happy?"

"All that says is my blood is clean." Sheppard said walking off. "It doesn't explain the magical head wound."

"Maybe it doesn't make sense because you are refusing to accept the only possible, logical explanation. You made a mistake." Keller stated.

"Ronan wasn't bleeding, I checked." Sheppard said turning around quickly.

"Well, maybe the blood was already on the towel and you mistakenly touched it to your forehead…" Keller began.

"Ronan saw the cut. He was the one who said I needed stitches. Unless he was wrong too?" Sheppard said condescendingly.

"All right. I'll run your blood work again, and if I don't find anything, we'll do a complete physical." Keller said.

He watched her leave with a concerned and puzzled look on his face as he began thinking there was something up. Later that night, the team was in Rodney's new lab and waiting for him to show up.

"Hey." Ronan said as Rodney came in.

"What are you all doing in here? What's going on?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard held a combat knife up and Rodney stepped back.

"Um, I'll be right back. I forgot to unplug something or forgot to plug it in." Rodney said quickly while waving his hands.

Ronan grabbed him by both arms before he could turn around and leave. He tried to get free and kept asking what was going on, rather fearfully, as Sheppard grabbed his hand.

"This may hurt a little." Sheppard said holding up the knife.

Rodney said wait over a dozen times and then kept from screaming loudly as Sheppard cut his palm. Ronan let him go as Rodney looked at his bleeding hand.

"What is matter with you?! I need a disinfectant…" Rodney yelled.

"Just shut up and hold on a moment." Sheppard said as Rodney held a white towel over his cut. After a few seconds. "Alright, let's take a look."

Rodney slowly removed the towel and was surprised, yet confused at why his hand was not cut or bleeding even though there was blood on the towel.

"It's gone. That's impossible. How can that…" Rodney said extremely confused, yet happy he wasn't bleeding to death or needing stitches.

"That's the reaction we were hoping for." Ronan said as Sheppard sat down.

"If you are looking for an explanation, I can assure you, we all underwent the same test." Teyla said.

"Test?! What the hell is going on here?!" Rodney yelled.

"That is what we would like to find out." Sheppard said.

"You are not the only one to notice the strange behavior of everyone on this base." Teyla said as he was still looking at his hand. "Everyone seems unusually withdrawn and secretive."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to make of it." Rodney said giving his hand another look. "At first, I was thinking Radek's screw up was just gross incompetence, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it didn't make sense. It was no accident. He crashed that program on purpose."

"I'm assuming what happened with that drone was no accident either." Sheppard said.

"What does any of this have to do with my super healing abilities?" Rodney asked.

"Last night, Ronan clubbed me in the head." Sheppard said as Rodney frowned.

"By accident, sort of." Ronan said while shrugging.

"I was cut. By the time I went to see Doctor Keller, I was completely healed." Sheppard said.

"The last time that happened, it was the…..the retrovirus." Rodney said.

"I thought so to and I had her run a blood test." Sheppard said.

"And?" Rodney asked.

"She says she didn't find anything." Sheppard said in a non belief tone.

"You think she was lying?" Rodney asked with a bit of worry.

"I don't know, but we got to find out." Sheppard said.

"I can check the medical database from here." Rodney said pointing at his laptop.

Ronan waved at the computer as Sheppard and Teyla moved out of the way.

"Okay, I am in. Now…" Rodney said typing away. "Hmm."

"What?" Ronan asked.

"There is no record of any blood test. If she did one, she didn't enter the results." Rodney said.

"She did a full body scan too." Sheppard stated.

"There is nothing here." Rodney stated after checking the system.

"That is impossible. The scanner is wired directly into the computer. The results are recorded automatically." Teyla said.

"Doesn't mean they can't be erased." Rodney said.

"All right, we need to run our own test. Until we know anything, we can't trust anyone outside this room." Sheppard said.

"We have to get to the infirmary without anyone knowing." Teyla said.

Teyla and Sheppard left and headed for the infirmary to do the check, being late at night, they hoped no one would be in there. Ronan and Rodney were still in the lab as Rodney was working on getting into the cities computer systems.

"Rodney, how's it coming?" Sheppard asked quietly as they got off some stairs.

"I'm still trying to patch into the cities life signs detector, just hang on a minute." Rodney said.

"Is the infirmary clear?" Sheppard asked.

"Hold on." Rodney said while typing. "This is bizarre. I can't get it to give me a live reading. It's like it is stuck in a loop."

"Well, fix it." Sheppard ordered.

"Hang on." Rodney said typing quickly again. "Hah, okay, I got it."

The screen showed a picture of the city with many life signs, and then the signs faded and only showed the tower with four life signs.

"What the hell?" Rodney asked looking at the other screens.

"Now you broke it." Ronan stated.

"I didn't break it, it is working fine." Rodney said.

"Is the infirmary clear or not?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, the infirmary, the corridors, the tower, everywhere on the base. According to this, we are the only people in the city." Rodney stated.

"How is that possible?" Sheppard asked while looking a few people that were walking away behind them.

"Off hand, I would say that is impossible. But at the moment, I am only reading four life signs." Rodney said.

"Let's keep moving." Sheppard said to her as they kept walking past various people.

Jennifer was on the balcony of the command tower, looking out at the sea as Radek and Lorne walked up.

"We have a problem." Lorne said.

"Let's make this quick." Sheppard said as he ran into the infirmary and got on the bed.

Teyla walked over and started the scanner while watching the screen.

"I've got something." Rodney said as he was typing. "It's another life sign. On the outer edge of the city."

"Let's check it out, come on." Ronan said while slapping his arm lightly.

"Maybe we should…." Rodney said while pointing at the computer.

"Come on!" Ronan said grabbing the man's shoulder and dragging him along.

As the machine finished, Teyla looked at him and called his name for him to come see. He got off the bed and came over quickly, seeing the scanner showing his body was loaded with nanites.

"What the hell…." Sheppard said with some shock.

"Nanites." Teyla whispered in fear.

Stepping out of a teleporter, Rodney looked at the life signs detector in his hand as they headed for the dot. Going down a long hallway, they stopped near a wall in the corridor.

"There is suppose to be a room here." Rodney said touching the wall. "There is a room here."

The wall parted in a section that was hidden as his hand came across it.

"Wait…" Ronan said while pulling his energy pistol and going in first.

The room was totally dark, except for a computer on the wall and a bed in front of it. The room lit up slowly to show someone on the Atlantian bed, that was off the ground and tied into a computer, looking like a coffin without the side or lid. Ronan lowered his gun slowly in surprise.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney exclaimed.

Both rushed over and helped her sit up as she woke up.

"How did you get here?" Rodney asked.

"I….I don't know." Weir said greatly confused.

"I can answer that." Jennifer said from the doorway.

Two guards came in behind her and a couple stayed outside.

"This is where we made her. This is where we made you all." Jennifer said.

"This explains why we can heal so rapidly." Teyla said as she looked at her results that John did on her. "We get injured and the nanites heal us."

"We better tell the others." Sheppard said.

"That won't be necessary." Lorne said as they turned from the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm sorry Colonel, you are going to have to come with us." Lorne said.

"I don't think so." Sheppard said while slowly reaching for his sidearm.

"That won't do you any good." Lorne said seeing the move as he stepped forward.

"I'm warning you Major, stand down." Sheppard said pointing the gun.

"Go ahead, shoot."

He pulled the trigger quickly with the intent to run, and put a bullet in Lorne's right knee, which healed quickly, showing he was a Replicator, making John give up the idea of running.

"You see?" Lorne asked.

"You are Replicators." Rodney stated.

"Yes we are. Until you made changes to our base code, we were forbidden from choosing any human form. But now, we can take any form we like." Keller said turning into some other women before changing back to Jennifer again.

"You couldn't have changed everyone on the base, that is impossible!" Rodney stated.

"That is because you think this is the real Atlantis. And that you are the real Doctor McKay." Keller said.

"So, you are saying that we are also Replicators?" Teyla asked while looking back at her scan.

"No. You are also flesh and blood." Lorne said. "Ordinary humans in every way, except, you were manufactured from the inside out, by nanites. Some of which remained in your system to effect repairs as necessary."

"I don't buy it." Sheppard said.

"All that you are, your thoughts, your memories, were taken from the real John Sheppard and his team when their minds were probed over a year ago." Lorne said.

"Ah-hah!" Rodney said while snapping his fingers. "Now I know you are lying! Carson Beckett was the Chief of Medicine over a year ago! Jennifer Keller hadn't even arrived yet."

"This scenario was updated by the last member of your expedition to be captured by the Replicators." Keller said.

Ronan and Rodney looked stumped for a moment and then realized who she meant.

"Elizabeth Weir." Rodney said as he looked at Weir.

The group was all taken to the brig and left there for awhile. All were standing and talked things over for a few moments before Elizabeth decided on something.

"Are you sure about this?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. I need to see it for myself." Weir stated.

Pulling the combat knife he still had on him, Weir took it and cut her hand. It was no surprise when her hand healed.

"Oh my god." Weir said.

"All right, we are all infected with nanites." Ronan said.

"Not infected, constructed by." Rodney said.

"I don't believe it." Ronan said while pacing.

"I know it is hard, I'm having a hard time wrapping myself around it, but it would explain a couple of things.." Rodney said.

"Such as?" Sheppard asked while also pacing.

"The gate not working properly. Look, if all of this is not real, this is all just some lab rat experiment, then it stands to reason that the gate is not working properly either because it is not real." Rodney said.

"If this is not the real Atlantis, you of all people would have noticed." Teyla stated. "The stars in the sky…"

"The entire time the gate has been down it has been a solid overcast. It's been a week now, think about it? When was the last time any of you saw stars?" Rodney asked.

Jennifer was in the conference room as Weir was brought into it. The doors closed behind her and guards stayed posted outside.

"Doctor Weir."

"That is what you named me." Weir said.

"That is who you are. You are like her in every way." Keller said.

"Except that I am not her." Weir stated.

"No." Keller said taking a few steps forward. "The real Elizabeth Weir was killed several months ago. Part of her brain had been replaced by nanites. It was done to save her life, but, it made her dangerous. Whenever she linked with other Replicators, the human part of her established a unhealthy influence. At least that is the way Oberoth saw it."

"You don't agree?" Weir asked.

"Why do you think we did all of this? Your humanity is what we are interested in. But the Ancients created us with one fatal flaw…" Keller said trailing off.

"You can't ascend. That is what you are after, isn't it?" Weir asked as Keller nodded.

"All right, I know this isn't very easy to deal with but we're just going to have to suck it up, and refocus." Sheppard said.

"Refocus on what?" Rodney asked.

"Getting the hell out of here." Ronan stated.

"So we can do what? Go where?" Rodney asked. "Atlantis perhaps? And live our lives as usual? Or I forgot, we are already there and it is the real us."

"Says them." Ronan stated.

"There is no point in denying the fact, we aren't the originals." Rodney said.

"I may not be the original, but you are going to have a hard time convincing me I ain't pretty damned close." Sheppard said.

"Our origins do not make us any less human, physically or mentally. Not while we can think for ourselves. In my heart, there is no doubt, we must return to Atlantis." Teyla stated.

"Okay, we go back and take things from there." Sheppard said.

"Great." Rodney said as he stood. "We are all in agreement that we are getting out of here. Now all we have to do it figure out how."

"You are part of Nia'ms group." Weir said.

"Most were reprogrammed, but some of us managed to stay hidden within the loop." Keller said.

"You think by discovering us, you'll find the secret ingredient?" Weir asked.

"You are fully human. You have the same minds as your original selves, same thoughts, same emotions. More importantly, you have something that has always eluded us. Something that kept your kind apart from us and made you very special in the eyes of our creators. Some people call it a soul. It is that secret ingredient that you referred to. The key to ascension." Keller said.

"It is not something you can acquire by simply studying us." Weir stated.

"Why not? The human brain is just an electro chemical machine. Biologically created, but, a machine. Everything is quantifiable." Keller said.

"Now you sound like Oberoth." Weir said with a slight offending tone.

"The others have given up on ascension. They are destroying human populations across the galaxy in their tactic with the war against the Wraith. They are consumed with hatred and revenge. We believe there is another path." Keller said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Weir asked while trying to not think about what Keller just said.

"You are open minded. And it is important we gauge your reactions." Keller stated.

"Why?" Weir asked in wonder.

"So we can avoid the same mistakes next time."

Weir was taken back to the brig and then she told them what Keller said.

"So, they are going to wipe our memories and then start over on another planet. The probe was sent by Oberoth and the other Replicators. Our friends out there tried to destroy it, but they managed to only disable it." Weir said.

"If that probe hadn't ran into the city, who knows how long this could have gone on." Rodney said.

"The point is, this location has been compromised and once the other Replicators find this city, they will come and destroy it." Weir said.

"And us too." Sheppard said.

"Is that any worse than having our memories erased and starting this whole process over again?" Teyla asked.

"We have got to find a way out of here." Ronan stated.

They looked up as they heard footsteps and saw Keller walk up to the bars.

"I'm sorry to has come to this." Keller said.

"Listen to me, you have probed our minds and know everything about us. You should know we are never going to accept this." Weir stated. "No matter how many times you wipe our memories, we'll always figure it out."

"She's right. We are genetically predisposed to being stubborn and pesky." Sheppard said.

"Look, you want to understand what it means to be human, right? You want to know what qualities lead to ascension? You can start with compassion." Weir said.

"I understand what you are saying." Keller said with what looked to be tear filled eyes. "And under different circumstances, I might even agree with you. Unfortunately, it is too late."

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"The other Replicators have found us." Keller said sadly.

Above the city, one of the Ancient battleships loomed as it started attacking. Not being able to fight back or even raise the shields, the city took heavy punishment quickly.

"They failed to break down our mental defenses and bring us back into the collective, so they want to destroy us." Keller said as the city shook around them.

"We have to raise the shields." Rodney stated.

"We can't. Your creation took too much power. And we couldn't get our hands on multiple ZPM's without drawing too much attention." Keller said.

"Let us out." Sheppard said.

"Look, your fellow Replicators are attacking other human worlds. They are murdering thousands, if not more, of innocent people. If you are serious about following the footsteps of your creators, you will let us go so we can stop this." Weir stated forcefully.

"Oberoth is too powerful." Keller said.

"If this city falls, and we with it, then this opportunity will have been wasted, a failed experiment. You know what that feels like…" Weir said.

"That is what the Ancients considered us.." Keller said with a sad tone. "Failed experiments."

"Now it your chance to prove them wrong." Sheppard said.

"All we are asking is that you give us a chance to make a difference." Weir said.

The explosions continued as she opened the door. As they started to race out and head for the Jumper bay, in hopes of using a Jumper to get away, all the explosions suddenly stopped and it got really quiet.

"What the…" Rodney began.

"The drones aren't hitting the city anymore." Keller said in extreme confusion. "They are hitting some shield we can't detect…."

They heard a massive explosion above their heads moments later, making them all crouch instinctually. After a few moments, it was really too quiet and the group looked at her.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked.

"I need to get you to the Jumper bay. The ZPM's we have are going to overload soon and we can't stop it." Keller said as they started running.

"Wait, maybe I…." Rodney began.

"No, there is no time and if we can't stop it, then you have no chance either." Keller said as they used a transporter.

Running up the stairs quickly in the empty command center, they got to the Jumper bay and found it empty of people as well.

"Where is everyone?" Rodney asked.

"They have decided to await the fate to come and are near the ZPM. Running away is pointless because Oberoth will never stop looking for us." Keller said as they entered the Jumper. "Take this with you."

"What is it?" Rodney asked while looking at the tablet.

"It's the core drive of a ships tracking system. With this, you will be able to pinpoint and track every Aurora class ship Oberoth has in the galaxy. Take it to Atlantis to help them stop Oberoth. Be sure to cloak the ship before you leave the city." Keller said.

"Come with us." Weir said.

"I can't. The others would find me easily and place your lives in danger. Good luck." Keller said walking away after pressing the button for the door to close.

They left quickly and cloaked before they left the bay. Rising rapidly away from the city, going into space since Rodney said a ZPM or two overloading was a bad thing, even though he was unable to detect such, they managed to get out of range as they saw a massive explosion happen on their sensors.

"The city is gone. There is nothing left. The tidal waves from the shockwave will be a couple dozen feet high when they hit the mainland." Rodney said.

"What do we do now?" Teyla asked.

"I'm picking up a ship nearby." Rodney said. "It's a Replicator ship that attacked the city. I thought they sent two because of that massive explosion we heard before going to the tower."

"Does it know we are here?" Weir asked.

"No. Looks like they are getting ready to power up their hyperdrive and leave." Rodney said.

"Hang on people, we're going to hitch a ride." Sheppard said.

"What do you mean, hitch a ride?" Rodney asked.

"We're cloaked, they obviously haven't detected us, and there is no gate here. We'll hide close to the ship and be caught in their hyperdrive field. Once they drop out, hopefully near a planet with a gate or space gate, we go from there." Sheppard said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ronan said.

Sometime later, while still in hyperspace, Rodney was asleep in the front chair still while Ronan was behind him. Teyla was behind Sheppard, who got up and went to the back where Weir was.

"You doing okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh sure, all things considered. Not bad for a dead woman." Weir said while holding one knee with her hands.

"We'll be fine. Once this ship drops out of hyperdrive, probably at the Replicator home world, we do as I said before, or find a ship with a hyperdrive and go from there." Sheppard said.

"Go where though?" Weir asked.

"Well, obviously we can't go straight back to Atlantis, they'd probably take us out before we could even get a chance to explain. We could go to New Athos, and contact them when we get there." Sheppard suggested.

"And tell them what? How do you think the real Sheppard is going to react when he sees you? How would you react?" Weir asked. When he didn't answer. "Hmm. In a way, I am lucky. At least I am the only Elizabeth Weir out there."

"Unless my memory is wrong, there is a guy named Ford who ended up being copied more than once." Sheppard said. "I think he'd help us, if no one else."

"Yeah, I remember him. He and his wife were on Atlantis at one point, but I forget why. Nice looking guy and a good guy, when he wasn't pissed off. Almost killed Kinsey when I was in charge of the SGC. There is a cloned copy of him that Loki did and there is a fox version of him as well."

"Wasn't there another one too?" Sheppard asked thinking.

"I don't recall. I want to say yes, but I'm not really sure." Weir said thinking as well. "I think there is a, robot version, but…."

"Well, if we see him, or perhaps get him to come to Atlantis so we can talk to him, maybe he can give us some advice, considering…." Sheppard said.

She chuckled lightly and then turned her head with him as they felt the ship change as it came out of hyperspace.

"You were right. It is the Replicator home world. It looks like they have been busy." Rodney said as he was scanning after Ronan woke him up.

"What do you mean?" Weir asked.

"Remember those ship yards we destroyed, that is one of them." Rodney said.

"They rebuilt it." Teyla said as she saw the screen.

"And then some." Rodney said.

"Good, then maybe we'll find a ship they won't mind parting with." Sheppard said as he took the controls again.

At the real Atlantis, Sam was off talking to a department head as Ford was in the command center listening to Rodney talk to Sheppard about a idea he had.

"It's is a streamlining program designed to boost the operating efficiency of the gate. I need to take the gate offline for one hour, maybe two tops…" Rodney said.

"Sounds okay to me." Sheppard said. "What about you General?"

"I looked it over, I think it is a good idea. Sam did something similar back at the SGC to make it dial faster. Never know when a quick dial will…." Ford said.

Many people looked up as the gate just suddenly activated.

"Are we expecting someone?" Sheppard asked.

"No sir. Oh, it's Major Jordan reporting in from M34 221." Chuck said as the I.D.C. came through.

"This is the General here Major, how can we help you today?" Ford asked as the screen came up to show a bald black man in front of a camera.

"Um, well General, there is someone here that wants to talk to Colonel Sheppard." Jordan said.

"Hmm. Any other Wraith friends you haven't told us about?" Ford asked turning to him.

"No." Sheppard said as he heard the joke tone in Ford's voice. "Who is it Major?"

They all were surprised when Weir stood in front of the camera as the Major moved out of the way, which explained the confusion, surprise and happy look that Major Jordan had when he called Atlantis.

"Elizabeth." Sheppard muttered in surprise.

"Weir, glad to see you again. We thought, um, well, we really wasn't sure if you were dead or not, glad to see otherwise. Now you can come back and take over so Sam and I can retire." Ford said, a bit jokingly.

"Um…" Weir began with some confusion.

"General, have some sympathy for the poor woman. She might not even want the job back after, who knows what happened." Sheppard said. "We can deal with that later. Hang on Elizabeth, we'll call back and be right there."

"I was joking Sheppard. I basically meant it to mean, if she wants the job, I'd support her to get it back after whatever time she needed on Earth. Anyway, I'll call Sam back and go with your team." Ford said.

"No offense, but why?" Sheppard asked.

"To go somewhere other than here. The city is nice, but a change of scenery would be a welcome." Ford said.

"Didn't you and Sam go somewhere recently in the TA.R.D.I.S.?" Rodney asked.

"Not in the last month or so. Since seeing that vision, even though we are pretty sure it isn't this city, we're taking precautions." Ford said.

"All right. We'll be right back then." Sheppard said. "We'll be there momentarily Elizabeth."

"Wait John." Weir said quickly.

"What, you want us to bring you something?" Sheppard asked. "Coffee perhaps?"

"No. There is something I need to tell you. I'm not Elizabeth, or at least, not the Elizabeth you knew. I have all her thoughts and all her memories, everything that makes her, me. But, I am a duplicate." Weir said.

"A clone. Welcome to the club. There is…um…" Ford said thinking as he tapped his fingers together. "Ah, four versions of me out there and three of Sam."

"Okay. Interesting." Weir said a bit surprised. "However, I am not a clone. I was created by a faction of Replicators by means to attain ascension."

"Fascinating. I'd like to talk to them." Ford said interested. "They still around?"

"Why?" Sheppard and Rodney asked.

"Because that must mean she knows Replicators that aren't out for universal domination, per say." Ford stated.

"I'm sorry Ford, but that is not possibly. This group hid themselves in secrecy and tried to research ascension, through me for the most part. Unfortunately, Oberoth and the other Replicators found them, and they and the city that was a copy of Atlantis was attacked and then destroyed when they made the ZPM's overload."

"Atlantis, and yet, not Atlantis. That's very strange. How could Sam have seen the destruction of a city if she wasn't there? She did say she saw Atlantis being attacked, but never saw it actually get destroyed, or supposedly since she never saw the city actually get destroyed but seriously damaged. But it wasn't this one because of the modifications." Ford said while thinking out loud while stroking his chin.

"The only way she could have seen that city attacked is if she was there watching it happen in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Rodney stated. "Unless I am mistaken, which I doubt, you'll try to go to that planet and see what happened."

"It is that obvious huh?" Ford asked.

"Yes." Rodney and Sheppard said.

"So, how did you get away from the city being destroyed?" Ford asked turning back to the screen.

"Well, I would like to be able to talk to you all in person. There is something of great importance that will help you fight against the Replicators that we got before leaving the city. I can understand why you wouldn't want us to come to Atlantis…" Weir said.

"Us? We?" the three asked.

"One of the Replicators came back with you? Sounds cool." Ford said.

"Um, not really General. It is better than you come here and see instead of me explaining." Weir said.

Sam came back to the control room, heard about what happened and then told them to go check things out. They went through the gate, Ford in a cream colored suit, his heavy coat and cane while the others went with weapons and packs as usual. There was a tent nearby, that Weir and the others she said she had with her, were in that the Major had as a HQ. In case it was a ambush or possible attack, Ford went in first with the others behind him. Weir was sitting against a table near the back wall with Ronan and Rodney on her left and the other two on her right. Ford stopped in the middle of the tent, smiling with a slight chuckle as they gave him a strange looks, as he shook a finger at them. Turning around, he saw the others looking at their counterparts in confusion.

"Hot damn. Atlantis's number one team has managed to pull a SG-1. Getting the whole team duplicated. Wait till the other members of SG-1 hear about this." Ford said with a laugh. "I wish I brought a camera."

"You find this funny?" both Rodney's asked with extreme displeasure.

"Sorry, but yes." Ford said still laughing. "Once you get over fact you have a twin, or in my case, four versions of me, it becomes no big deal. This is priceless."

"How do you figure that?" the real Sheppard asked.

"Unless your, counterparts here turn out to be very bad people.." Ford said while leaning on his cane that started slowly sinking into the ground, obviously not to Ford's knowledge. "Which I doubt, they will be able to go on with their lives in some, way shape or form. There is four of me out there along with three Sam's, plus another Daniel and Teal'c and Jack. They are living quite well and happy."

"Excuse me, but why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with SG-1?" the other Rodney asked.

"Hmm. None of you know why I am here do you? News flash then folks, I have changed. I am now a Time Lord, have a T.A.R.D.I.S., and co-commander of the city of Atlantis with General Samantha Carter. Seeing as you should be able to easily see the stars on my shoulders, I shouldn't have to explain my rank. We were asked to take over after…" Ford said stopping for a moment as he knew the information might be a bit sensitive, not to mention he just realized he was hunched over from his cane sinking in over a foot into the ground. "Weir was captured by the Replicators when we were stealing a ZPM from them when we had to move the city to a new planet. The President and a few other people wanted a commander that was, military trained. So they asked Sam and I. Our added ranks were part of the deal."

"How about we move onto something else and talk about other things later." the real Sheppard said. "In case they are, enemies."

Ford reached into his pocket and pulled his Sonic Screwdriver.

"That looks like a Sonic Screwdriver." the other Rodney said.

"It is." Ford said waving it at them for a few seconds as it hummed. "You're all human. Have the genetic markers of the people behind me and the right quantum signatures, so technically, you are clones. But you have nanites in you as well. Interesting, I'd shut them off for you, but I think it would kill you in the process."

"Wow, I thought the Time Lord thing was a joke." the other Rodney said as Ford put his tool away.

"No joke, besides, can't you see my face has changed somewhat? Anyway, Atlantis is perfectly safe with an impenetrable shield because of her. But only if the T.A.R.D.I.S. is there at the time. Which is why she isn't here. So, what is it you brought with that will help us fight the Replicators?" Ford asked.

"Rodney…" the other Sheppard said.

He picked it up from a pack near him and held it out.

"Thanks Rodney." Ford said shaking his startled hand. "I'm not going to bite. How about telling me what this thing is?"

"It's the core drive of a ships tracking system. You can pinpoint and track every Aurora class ship Oberoth has in the galaxy." the other Rodney said proudly as the real Rodney took it and looked it over.

"That's incredible." Rodney said.

"To quote Jack, sweet!" Ford said with a growing smile. "We find a ship out all alone, I can drop right in, incapacitate the crew and we'll have a ship of our own. Maybe a fleet in a couple of weeks, or more. Get the I.O.A. off my ass."

"You actually could do that?" both Sheppard's asked.

"Easily. Assuming I get rid of all the Replicators in one blast right away." Ford said with a smile at the thought that quickly went away as he frowned. "Then again, seeing as the ships are made of replicator parts, it might not be worth the effort. Have to discuss it with Sam."

Glancing around, he grabbed one of the many crates lining the walls and tossed it onto the floor, then sat down.

"What are you people waiting for, grab a crate and sit. Let's hear what they want to say." Ford said.

Ford wasn't surprised when four crates ended up on his right and five on his left, each counterpart facing the other. Weir was sitting just next to him.

"Hey, nice jacket." the other Rodney said.

"Oh yeah, we got new uniforms. These don't ride up…" Rodney said.

"Rodney…" both Sheppard said.

"Personally, I like the leather. But then, Sam always looked great in tight le…" Ford said trailing off quickly with a couple coughs. "Forget I said that."

"No wonder she tends to walk around in leather most of the time." the real Sheppard said. "I thought it was a girl thing or because she likes riding it with her motorcycle around the city."

"Sam's riding a motorcycle around the city?" the other Rodney asked. "What for?"

"Entertainment and excitement Rodney." Ford said. "I drive the General Lee around a lot too. You should see the skid marks we've left. Sam drives her Mustang sometimes, but more often than not, her Indian instead."

"I'm really sorry to bother you all, acting like this is really fascinating and a normal day occurrence…" Weir began.

"Right. We need to stay on track. Sorry doc." the real Sheppard said. "You all go ahead and we'll just jump in with questions at some point."

"Well, first off, if this drive system does what it is suppose to, then we need to get on it right away." Rodney said.

"Right. We did manage to get away from that other Atlantis, but who knows if…" the other Rodney began. "We need to start…"

"Okay, before you two go on talking in technical terms I will only understand, how about we just agree on the fact you both had brilliant ideas and the fact you two will be working together on it, you'll make it work right and properly without any interruptions or mistakes because you'd only be bickering at yourself." Ford said.

"He's got a good point." the real Rodney said.

"Us both being incredible geniuses…" the other Rodney said smugly as both Sheppard groaned and the rest of their teams rolled their eyes or shook their heads, or did both.

"We are going to need some supplies from Atlantis first, unless we can just go to Atlantis." the real Rodney said.

"General, I really don't think that is a good idea." the real Sheppard said.

"I agree with him. Even though me and my team aren't enemies, if our places were reversed…." the other Sheppard said.

"I do not think it would be a good idea either." Weir said. "As much as part of me would like to go, there would be too many questions and too many people that wouldn't understand that I am not the real Elizabeth Weir, even though I am her, just a copy. I think it would hurt moral."

"The word is clone. And clones have lives too." Ford said as he reached into a inner pocket and pulled out the T.A..S. phone, much to the other Rodney's surprise and the cloned team. "But even though I would allow you all on Atlantis, since you'd rather stay here until we figure things out further, we can work here instead. Sam would also have to clear it too. Hey Sam, can you put Radek on? Rodney needs to speak to him."

"Me?" the real Rodney asked.

"To look that over, you need supplies. Being your project…" Ford said while holding out the phone. "Unless you want me to take over…"

"No, no, I got it. I would know what we would need anyway. Right. Radek, I need…" Rodney said walking out of the tent with the other Rodney as they both talked.

"Okay, what's next?" Ford asked.

"How about the other reason we came here?" the real Sheppard asked. Ford shrugged so Sheppard continued. "Other than to see why you wanted us here and such, since you said you were with the Replicators, maybe you can tell us about the real Elizabeth Weir? Maybe help us go get her back."

"I'm sorry." Weir said. "A copy of your Doctor Keller was in charge of that Atlantis, along with Major Lorne and Radek. She told me that the real Elizabeth Weir was killed because she was a unhealthy influence on the other Replicators. Even though she was in many ways, more Replicator than human, her humanity was what made Oberoth have her killed. The other Doctor Keller was part of the group of Replicators like Nia'am. Now, they are all gone, along with the real me."

"If that is true, even though you have nanites in you, you are Elizabeth Weir. Basically, your consciousness has been transferred from the more Replicator like Weir that Rodney did, by my orders, and put into the body you have now. Think of it like the Asguard were doing." Ford said.

"I don't remember everything that the real Elizabeth did though." Weir stated.

"Do you remember everything about your past, before and during the SGC?" Ford asked. "All of it, including what I did…."

"Yes." Weir said. "Including you almost killing Senator Kinsey."  
"Just things with Atlantis are sketchy?" Ford asked. "Such as…"

"For the most part. I don't recall a lot of what happened during the Replicator attack with a Stargate that made us have to take Atlantis to another planet, or much afterward." Weir said.

"Then nothing has really changed. If you had family, no offense, there would be problems. Being alone, for the most part unfortunately, it would be very easy to get you back into command of Atlantis or living on it, or going back to Earth to live out the rest of your life since you can't talk about it on Earth." Ford said as he got a few surprised looks. "You're a speaker, not a hard worker in the sense of using, equipment. Hiding what you are until we figure out how to make you totally human would be possible."

"What about us then?" the other Sheppard asked.

"That would mostly depend on your counterparts. We can already see that two Rodney's, though being great pains in the asses, not to mention the ego's would probably sink the city at some point, would be beneficial. And really, having two SGA-1 teams isn't a bad idea. Not saying we would send you on suicide missions, but you would be more capable of healing better than your counterparts here. Unless we find a way to remove the nanites as I said, which wouldn't be a problem of changing anything in my opinion. You are alive, though clones and members of Atlantis in my book. There is robot members of SG-1 with Harlan, so this scenario isn't all that different. Now, you all can talk about whatever you want and I'll stop giving my opinions. I need to get my phone back before they break it or come up with a way to use it for what they need, and answer the call of nature."

"He does make a compelling argument." Weir said after he was gone.

"From a strategic point of view, having us would help in the fight against the Replicators and Wraith." the other Sheppard said.

"I don't know about this idea really, but I'm pretty sure if the Wraith caught us, they wouldn't be able to feed on any of us because of the nanites." the other Ronan said.

Ford came back about ten minutes later, munching on a Hershey bar and noticed no one in the tent other than the two Rodney's, that were working on different equipment and the core piece.

"Where is everyone?" Ford asked.

"The tent was empty when we got back from the gate." the real Rodney said.

"My Sheppard muttered something about taking a walk to think, and I'm pretty sure the others did as well." the other Rodney said.

"Okay. Let me know when you got something, or if you need help. I'm going to go talk to the Major here. Get an update on this place for Sam." Ford said walking out.

The real Sheppard was talking with Elizabeth as they walked just outside of the camp. She was surprised at how forthcoming Ford was and about backing them in bringing them to Atlantis, even though she was sure that most people would look at them as a security risk or less than what they really were, or worse. He did his best to consul her on the fact that it wouldn't be that bad and more than likely, they'd be able to get rid of the nanites in their bodies, and if not, then they must be okay since Ford used that Sonic thing and was going to allow them on Atlantis, if Sam cleared it.

The real Teyla and Ronan were off talking about their counterparts and wondering what to do and what maybe should be done, as was their counterparts, who talked more about the fact they were surprised to find that they were really copies and felt alienated by their real selves, despite what Ford had said. The other Sheppard was walking around for a bit before coming back to the tent and finding the two Rodney's working together, finishing and starting each others sentences.

"Creepy." Sheppard muttered.

"I know. But then, I've done that with myself too so…" Ford said behind him. "Hey, I want to try something."

"Try what?" Sheppard asked with worry.

"Just hold out your hand." Ford said pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver again.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sheppard asked hesitantly while still holding out his hand.

"Feel anything?" Ford asked while turning it on.

"No." Sheppard stated.

"This may or may not do anything." Ford said touching the glowing tip to the back of his hand.

Sheppard pulled his hand away quickly as pain flared through it for a moment.

"What the hell was that?!" Sheppard asked shaking his hand.

"Hmm." Ford said while looking as the Sonic device. "I was able to shut down some of the nanites in your hand. Glad I didn't put it on a different setting. You and your Rodney would be on the ground in pain, or dead. Sorry, I was hoping for a better outcome."

"Great to see you didn't try that one." Sheppard said sarcastically while still shaking his hand.

"Me too. But it does prove something." Ford said while putting it away.

"That you can get rid of us if we try anything?" Sheppard asked as feeling came back to his hand.

"No. Well yes, but no. It shows that there is a good possibility of being able to get rid of the nanites in you so you can live without them." Ford said. "It would be a gradual process, but in the end, you'd be no more different than the other John."

"Huh. Part of me is thinking, hurray. Another part is thinking, this isn't a good idea. If we loose the nanites, then we'd be hard to tell the difference from the real versions of us." Sheppard said.

"Actually, the real versions are a bit older and have a few other scars, amongst other things." Ford said trailing off. "We can deal with all that later. Once you and your team figure out what you want to do, let us know."

John and Weir were on their way back to the camp when Teyla called through.

"What's up Teyla?" Sheppard asked hearing her worried voice.

"The Replicators are here." Teyla stated.

"They managed to track our ship." Weir said.

"Everyone back to camp, now!" Ford said over the com lines.

"Why not the gate?" Sheppard asked while running as drones blasted the ground around them.

"Major Jordan says the gate is covered by the Replicator ship." Ford said over the line. "Either they don't know the camp is here or they are sending people out to come here instead of blasting us right away. We'll come up with a plan here."

When they got to the camp, finding Major Jordan and his team also there, they were surprised to find that Ford was not.

"Where did the General go?" the real Sheppard asked.

"He told us to stay here and he'd be right back." the real Rodney said as they heard drones hitting the ground further and further away with each impact.

"We can't get to the gate and they'll be upon us soon." Weir said. "They know we are here and can probably track us, no matter where we go. Even Atlantis wouldn't be safe if we went with you."

"But we have…." the real Sheppard began.

"John, we're only copies. As much as we wish were weren't, there is nothing you can do. Even if the nanites in us were somehow taken away, it still wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't be accepted, even though Ford believes otherwise. I know how the I.O.A. works John, they'd want to study us and would always consider us a security threat. There is only one way out of this." Weir said.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourselves to save us. The General can call his T.A.R.D.I.S….." Sheppard began.

"It's not going to work John, we both know it. Thanks for trying anyway." Weir said touching his shoulder a moment.

Ford was dodging the drones rather well, while using his Sonic device to scan them the best he could as they came down. A dozen or so drones later, he got to the clearing and fired his energy pistol at the ship a couple of times. It was no surprise that the shields took the impact and did nothing.

"Okay, let's see that drone. And there it is…" Ford said aiming the Sonic Screwdriver. "Please work, oh pretty please."

The single drone came at him then turned away at the last second. Wanting to jump with joy, he refrained while still pointing the Sonic Screwdriver. The ship began to move, but not fast enough as the drone went back to its launch point after passing through the shield, causing a big enough explosion the ship tilted, smoking heavily, and began to head for the ground as it lost its stabilizers.

"Oh crap, maybe that was a bad idea." Ford said seeing it was going to land on the gate.

Skimming the top of the gate as he started running away from the explosion he was sure to come, the ship managed to lurch itself back into the air and fire off drones from underneath itself. Ford dived behind a large tree as the ground erupted nearby and then looked up as he saw a Jumper flying off.

"A Jumper?" Ford muttered in confusion, not paying attention to the vessel firing at him again.

The tall tree he was hiding behind blew up in a massive shower of splinters as the trunk was blown away. He was tossed several feet into the air and landed on the ground hard, totally unconscious as the tree fell backwards unto others behind it.

The damaged ship turned and went after the Jumper, that activated the Stargate before it made a tight turn away from the Replicator ship. It fired off a few drones, which hit the back once, but the shields were up taking the damage. The other drones went past and landed off in the forest. As the Jumper cloaked, it took another hit that uncloaked it and then another that blew the left side strut off, sending it careening into the ground. Major Jordan and his team, along with the real Sheppard and his team came running out of the camp area and found Ford unconscious and though since healed, bloody in several places. Grabbing him quickly, they headed towards the gate and went through fast before they were found out.

The Jumper was badly damaged and at an angle in the ground where it crashed. Four Replicators came up to it and one guy walked in. Weir was on the floor dead along with Ronan and Teyla, Rodney was dead in the second seat and Sheppard was leaning on the dash, alive, but injured. The Replicator turned him around quickly while pointing his weapon.

"Hi." Sheppard said as his injuries on his head healed before the guys eyes. "Yeah, we did a good job of tricking you. But don't feel so bad. We almost convinced ourselves too. Oh, and you won't be feeling anything anymore now."

He held up his clenched hand, which held a detonator and waved it with a smile. The Replicator shot him dead in the chest, which killed him instantly, making his hand release the trigger. All four Replicators and the Jumper erupting into a massively huge explosion as the C-4 given to them, by the real versions of themselves, went off and took out the power source for the Jumper, along with its drones. Everything within a good fifty feet was now a crater and small fires burned in various locations. Unfortunately, the large ship wasn't caught in the blast, but it didn't get any intel on anything either.

Security was ready as the group came through the gate quickly. Ronan and Sheppard let go of Ford's arms as he dropped to his knees coughing.

"Shut it down!" Sheppard said quickly.

"What happened?" Carter asked as she walked up. "Where is the other team?"

"They are gone. We were lucky to get out alive." Sheppard said. "We'll give you all the details in the debrief."

"And what happened to you?" Carter asked as Ford was getting to his feet, only to stop with another couple of coughs.

"Drone hit the tree I was hiding behind. What the hell happened Sheppard? I told you all to stay at the camp." Ford said still kneeling on the floor as his breath was returning.

"I'll explain it when we get to the briefing room." Sheppard said.

An hour later, and cleaned up, they all told what happened. Ford was sad that they weren't able to save them, but understood why they decided to be the diversion so the real ones could escape back to Atlantis. He did like the idea of the C-4 thing that they learned later had worked when they went back to check the planet and found the crater.

Later towards night, Radek and Rodney were in his lab working on the core, backs to each other as they worked on three to four laptops in front of each other. Rodney had the core hooked up and on its side standing, glowing with various lights on it.

"We should take a break." Radek said while wiping his glasses.

"Ah, you go ahead." Rodney said with a wave of his hand.

"Rodney, we should really take a break. Get something to eat. We've been at this for over five hours." Radek said.

Rodney only grunted and kept working.

"I know what you are trying to do." Radek said.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Rodney asked with no real interest as he kept working.

"You are trying to loose yourself in your work to keep from thinking about Elizabeth." Radek said as Rodney stopped and sat up a little straighter. "You must realize it is only a temporary distraction."

"Yeah, well, it is one of the perks of the job. Something terrible happens and you loose yourself in your work to stop thinking about it while trying to stop the next terrible thing from happening." Rodney said crossing his arms. "Seriously, if it wasn't for the Replicators trying to wipe out all the humans in the galaxy, I'd be in pretty bad shape right now. Now, this is Carson all over again, and I am not ready to deal."

Radek only sighed as Rodney went back to work.

"You are not the only one who misses them Rodney." Radek said and then waited a moment to see Rodney's reaction. It was no surprise as Rodney kept working. "I don't suppose you want to talk about it?"

"Eventually, but not now." Rodney muttered.

"Okay." Radek said getting up and heading for the door. "Shall I get you anything?"

"No." Rodney said and then stopped typing. "Radek."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Rodney said sincerely.

"You're welcome Rodney." Radek said smiling slightly and then leaving as Rodney got back to work quickly.

It was dark and getting near midnight and Rodney was still working.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sheppard asked as he walked in.

"I'm getting there." Rodney said while still typing.

"Why don't you just call it a night?" Sheppard said.

"No, I…." Rodney said still typing. "I want to finish this. What about you? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I'm going to approve the removal of her personal items tomorrow and have them sent back to Earth. We'll have a proper funeral for her later that day or the next depending on how things go." Sheppard said with remorse. "I would have done it sooner, but I, actually thought we were going to get her back."

"Yeah, me too." Rodney said sadly.

"Let me know when you get this thing work, huh?" Sheppard said.

"Will do."

"Okay, night Rodney." Sheppard said and headed for the door.

"Wait, it's working!" Rodney shouted making Sheppard jump.

"Nice timing." Ford said making Sheppard jump again. "Sorry John. I came down to see how it was going before heading to bed for the night."

"I got it running. Come check it out." Rodney said excited.

They both looked at a screen that was showing a map of the galaxy they knew of at the moment.

"If this works like it is suppose to and they said, we should be able to track every Aurora class ship in the galaxy, in real time." Rodney stated.

"Let's see." Ford said waving his hands.

"Hang on." Rodney said typing.

The screen popped up several red dots.

"Hey, that is not so bad. I guess the Wraith have been taking their toll on them." Rodney said.

More dots appeared.

"On the other hand, my duplicate did say they were building more." Rodney said worried.

"This is not looking good." Ford said as more and more dots began appearing rapidly. "There is over a hundred now."

"Oh crap." Rodney said as it kept beeping as more dots appeared.


	121. Chapter 121

CHAPTER 121

EPISODE……………….BE ALL MY SIN'S REMEMBERED

With the core drive now tracking all the Replicator vessels, there was a round the clock watch on the screen now in the command center. Ford was able to successfully recreate the core with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and was also tracking them with his ship, just in case something happened to the one in the command center. Because of the many ships out there, a lot of the planets they knew had people still on them, were being evacuated to safer locations and a lot more of the planets that they found that had people on them and in the path of the Replicator ships, were planets they hadn't even visited yet.

Today was very busy at the moment, many teams off world working to evacuated people the best they could and others working in the city to help with getting supplies for those being relocated, injured and other situations. A lot of supplies were being created by K-9 in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that was by the windows at the top of the stairs near the command center. About a dozen people were taking crates of various supplies created and packed out and then going back in for more. Seeing as Sam managed to get a lot of work done that morning and last night along with a few other days before, considering that they planned this idea over a week ago, Sam was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. monitoring the creation of supplies and such while also listening to various reports that came in through her earpiece or the Console Room computer she was working at.

Ronan was twirling and looking at his gun while sitting in a vacant seat in the command center while Sheppard was pacing. Ford was ready to go off world with them, his Heavy Arms rifle on his back as he was talking to a few people and giving out orders to others as Sheppard was waiting for Teyla to arrive.

"Don't worry so much Sheppard. We are ahead of schedule." Ronan said.

"I know." Sheppard said nervous anyway.

"All the settlements we've been assigned have been evacuated already." Ronan said.

"I know, I know." Sheppard said still pacing. "It's just that a lot of the planets out there in the Replicators path are planets we've had little to no contact with and I need you and Teyla out there as much as possible."

"Yeah, but I think she might have the flu. She's been looking a little green lately." Ronan said as they saw Teyla enter the room.

"And remember, make sure you double check that." Ford ordered.

"Yes General." the man said before walking away.

"I am just fine. Were are we headed now?" Teyla asked walking up as Ford did.

"M9R-373." Ronan said as he stood.

"The Massinanas." Teyla said knowing the planet. "This should be interesting."

"Look, I'm sorry we are having to go out so much." Sheppard said as they headed for the gate. "I know you aren't feeling so hot, but you are the one with all the contacts so…"

"It is all right, I am feeling much better now." Teyla said as Ford gave her a certain look. "Seriously, I am quite well General."

"Okay." the General said innocently with his hands up.

"You know something…" Sheppard began as Teyla suddenly looked worried.

"Off world activation!" Chuck announced.

Teyla breathed a sigh of relief at the distraction. Some people by the gate got ready to help the people being evacuated to the city from a planet as a lot of people began walking through the gate with a team.

"That must be Lieutenant Kempt's team." Sheppard said.

"We are receiving a video transmission!" Chuck said.

Ford, with them following moments later, went back into the control room to see what it was.

"Lieutenant, what's up?" Ford asked.

"Well General, we have a good number of these people coming through the gate." Kempt said while looking at the camera on the M.A.L.P. "But there is a lot of people here that are staying behind because they don't believe us. I am requesting that Teyla come back and talk to them because I am not getting anywhere with the stragglers."

"I don't think we can do that Lieutenant. The Replicator ship so going to be there within half an hour." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, well…" the Lieutenant began and then looked around.

They all saw a explosion near the M.A.L.P. and him getting down.

"It's too late, they are already here!" Kempt yelled.

"Get off your ass and get your team and everyone you can through the gate, now!" Ford yelled.

"There is too many…." Kempt yelled.

"Move Lieutenant!" Ford ordered.

The screen shut off as they heard another explosion and then they got static. The gate shut down seconds later.

"We've lost transmission." Chuck reported.

"Dial it back…" Sheppard began ordering.

"Belay that." Ford said.

"General…" Sheppard began.

"The gate shut down because it was destroyed." Ford said as they heard a couple people scream down by the gate as medical teams were called to the gate room. "Evident by not only logic, but also because of those limbs without bodies."

"How many people were left in that settlement?" Ronan asked seeing the people that did make it being moved away from the bodies of those that didn't.

"Just under two thousand." Teyla said sadly.

"That is it!" Ford growled. "Forget the virus and the other program. It's time we took the fight to them and finished this."

"Agreed." Sheppard said as Ronan nodded.

After calling the SGC and explaining the situation and a couple ideas, three weeks later, two ships dropped out of hyperspace above the planet. Sheppard and Rodney along with both Carter's were in the command center as they were told the ships jumped out of hyperspace. Sheppard was in his black SGA outfit and Rodney in his grayish one while Sam was in one similar to Rodney's. Ford was in a beige suit and his heavy coat, no cane.

"Wow, both ships at the same time. That's a first." Rodney said.

"We've never needed them both here before." Carter said. After getting a few looks, but not from Ford. "Well, since we both have been here."

Two beams of light appeared before them as the two Colonels in charge of the ships beamed in.

"Colonels." Ford and Carter said as they stepped forward.

"General's, Colonel." the two men said.

"Colonel's." Sheppard said also stepping forward.

"Seriously?" Rodney asked as he stepped forward.

"You should see a Pentagon meeting. It's much worse." Ford muttered. "Which is why I try to avoid or get out of going there when called."

"Did you two have a good flight?" Carter asked.

"A long flight." Colonel Caldwell said.

"We have something good for you." Sheppard said.

"Yes, I hear you have a way of tracking Replicator ships." Colonel Ellis said.

"That will make destroying them a lot easier." Colonel Caldwell said.

"Let's go into my office. We'll brief you there." Carter said.

"Your office?" the Colonel's both asked.

"What? You thought he was in charge? If that was the case, I'd be going off world instead of running the city. All things considered, it is easier this way and less dangerous for me." Carter said as they walked. "I trade being blow up or shot at, or tortured or all the above for paper work any day."

"So General, how many times have you died and came back since coming here?" the Colonel Caldwell asked with a bit of humor.

"A dozen or more. I don't keep track." Ford said shrugging. "Someone at the SGC was doing it, but I even forgot what number I stopped remembering."

She sat behind her desk as Ford sat on the edge, after hanging his coat on a hook rack in the office. The Colonels sat down in the comfy chairs, with Sheppard as Rodney was standing by the large plasma screen that had data on it. Rodney was talking about the complexity of the code and in really technical terms that only two people in the room understood.

"Rodney…" Ford said.

"I'll take questions…" Rodney said as he kept going.

"Rodney!" Ford just about yelled.

"What?" Rodney asked tiredly and annoyed at being interrupted.

"There is only two people in this room that even have a understanding of what you are saying with your brilliance. Can you guess who they are?" Ford asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"You two." Rodney said dejectedly.

"Right." Carter said. "Even though it is interesting, we've already heard it."

"The question here Doctor McKay is do you have a anti-Replicator weapon or not?" Colonel Ellis asked.

"No, not yet. But I am working on it." Rodney said quickly. "I just…"

"Sorry Rodney, but we are running out of time. We move to plan B." Carter said and then continued as he tried to speak. "You can keep working on trying to make the Replicators quit attacking humans and the other idea to permanently shut them off while we move on. Once you have something, then let us know."

"But…" Rodney began.

"Rodney, people are dying by the thousands if not more. One planet had so many people that the Replicators decided to just blow the entire planet away. We can't just sit back and do nothing anymore." Carter stated.

"But going out and blowing up their ships only stops them prematurely. In the end, another Replicator ship can just come by and pick up the frozen crew and continue on. Or someone else can come across them and then get killed when they become activate again. Yes, both the Apollo and Daedalus have the beam plasma weapons now that the Asguard gave us, but…." Rodney said.

"Rodney, we have to do something. My plan involves stopping what ships we can while you do everything you can to finish this." Ford said while pointing at the screen.

"Your plan?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has a shield that is pretty much completely impenetrable. The Replicators are not going to get through it. Ford will take the T.A.R.D.I.S., go on one of the ships in orbit, and then that ship will go hunting. The other will stay here in case the Wraith or Replicators attempt to attack us." Carter said.

"Why weren't we notified of this plan before?" Ellis asked as he crossed his arms.

"The less people that know about the T.A.R.D.I.S., the better." Ford said. "Plus, if any of our transmissions through the gate, on the off chance, are being monitored, or Midway being monitored, or the SGC, like I said, the less people know about her, the better. Which ship that stays and which goes is up to you two to figure out."

"According to the latest data, no Replicator ships will be in attack range of any inhabited planet for at least 12 hours." Rodney said.

"Then we need to extend the time. We have teams out there still evacuating people as fast as they can." Ford said. "The more time they have, the sooner they get home. We don't want what happened to Lieutenant Kempt's team three weeks ago to happen again."

"K-9 is still staying behind?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Carter said. "Try to finish this as quickly as possible. Have the Wraith help you if you want. And keep me apprised."

"Alright." Rodney said a bit dejected as he left.

"I'll do it. I've had more dealing with you General and more used to your, ideas. The Apollo can stay and keep watch on the city and provide backup if they come under attack." Colonel Caldwell said.

"Works for me. Colonel Ellis, have your ship land on the pier. We are tracking any ships that come close well enough you can get your ship in the air well before another ship arrives." Carter said. "Rather not have your ship up there and possibly have a passive scan pick it up."

"Understood General." Ellis said as Carter dismissed him.

"Is there anything we need to do before we leave?" the Colonel Caldwell asked.

"You can go back to your ship. I'll be landing behind your chair like I did before shortly. Just make sure no one is in the way at the time." Ford said.

"Yes General." Caldwell said.

He walked out as Sheppard stood.

"And what do I do?" Sheppard asked.

"If we end up needing to fight, you'll have to be here to get in the chair at a moments notice." Carter said.

"Got it. Good luck General." Sheppard said with a two fingered salute before walking out.

"Okay, now I'm off to piss off the Replicators." Ford said giving her a quick kiss. "I'm going to say bye to Sally and your parents before taking off. Remember, if a ship is headed this way…."

"I'll call you." Carter said holding up her T.A.R.D.I.S. phone. "Just make sure the Daedalus is about to enter hyperdrive so they can avoid danger until they get back here, before you take off."

"I will." Ford stated.

"We have about ten hours to come up with a finished program to disable the Replicators." Rodney said as he entered the other lab.

"That is improbable. We will not have a finished program by then." the Wraith said.

"That is quitter talk. And we have that incredible, super computer dog machine over there to help us. Besides, when given a deadline, I shine! This is my best moment. Making the impossible, possible within a constraining time limit." Rodney stated.

The Wraith grunted and shook his head, but got to work anyway as he sat down at a laptop in front of him as Rodney went to another. Both were still working when Sheppard entered the room.

"Hey, ten hours. Time's up." Sheppard said.

"What? Already?" Rodney asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yes. I guess that means you don't have anything done. One the bright side, over twenty ships have been destroyed by the Daedalus. No damage to our side as of yet." Sheppard said. "Those fly in and attack before we get hit plans have been working."

"It is good news, but then if any other ships come by…" Rodney said.

"The General had some modified beacons dropped at the locations that repeat the word warning over and over again, in various languages. Hopefully, most people will stay away, but we know the Replicators will not. The bright side of that is no innocents are dying." Sheppard said as he slid a paper to Rodney.

He picked it up, curious and started to read it aloud when Sheppard stopped him. Reading it quietly, he had to laugh. Sheppard wrote that the beacon said warning in all languages but Wraith, which said welcome instead.

"Well, I guess I will get back to work on this and hopefully before the next Replicator ship gets to another planet. Wait, is the time extended then?" Rodney asked.

"By about six hours. The first ships they attacked were five or six close together. Since then, they have been just going around to the nearest ones and getting rid of them." Sheppard said.

After ten hours of blowing up enemy ships, they were happy, but not as happy as when they started. They had taken a few hits, but no damage was ever incurred, just the problem of starting to run out of power on the Daedalus. Dropping out of hyperspace in a location the T.A.R.D.I.S. said the core stated was a drop out point for another Replicator ship, the Colonel got the weapons ready as they came to a stop.

"Shields functioning as normal." Ford stated as he watched the T.A.R.D.I.S. Console.

"Weapons hot and ready sir." the man on the Colonel left said.

"Hyperspace window detected directly ahead." the guy on the right said.

"Fire when ready." Caldwell said.

The Aurora class vessel dropped out and a bit below them. Before they could even really register the Daedalus, four beams hit the ship and blew it away.

"Good work people." the Colonel said. "How many is that now?"

"34 out of, like a hundred." Ford said.

"This seems a bit too easy." the Colonel said.

"We are able to track their movements ad even predict with a almost 100% degree of certainty where they will be next." Ford said. "Going directly into battle with them isn't a great idea, but we got five ships pretty quickly. Since then, we have been targeting ones close by and in known drop points."

"I'm just glad we have your shields and these weapons. Proceed to the next target." Caldwell ordered.

ONE WEEK LATER……….

Caldwell came out of the transporter and into the city near the command center. He would have went with Ford, but he had a few things to do, which included helping with the landing of the ship on the pier. Ford landed back in the command center to talk to Sam, plus see her and Sally as well. Sheppard was outside the door as he came out.

"Hey Colonel." Sheppard said with a small wave.

"Sheppard. How are things going here?" Caldwell asked.

"Pretty well. We've been helping save people on other planets as usual. General Carter, Sam, has been a bit depressed, but we both know why. Moral is pretty high actually. Blowing over forty ships up is a good news for everyone." Sheppard said.

"Yes. If it wasn't for the General, his ship and those incredible shields, we'd be dead already." Caldwell said as they entered the control room. "What about the Apollo?"

"She's been doing just fine. Staying on the other pier and keeping watch on the skies. There was a ship that got close to this solar system, but then it suddenly vanished after a couple of minutes." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, the General noticed it and we went there quickly, going through a ship as he blasted it, then jumped into hyperspace." Caldwell said.

"Hey John." Carter said.

"General." Sheppard said with a small wave.

"We've got some new news." Carter said. "But you probably know what it is."

"A small idea." Caldwell said as Rodney and Ellis entered Carter's office. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Our readings on the core also indicate all the Replicator ships are going back to their home world." Carter said.

"They must have no idea how we are tracking them." Rodney said. "They are making new ships on their home world rather quickly, and with each new ship, we get a new reading as it comes online."

"As powerful as that shield of yours is General, we just don't have the firepower to go to their world and shoot with everything we got." Caldwell said. "Before or just over fifty shots, we start running dangerously low on power ourselves."

"And they have all those drones they can fire not only from all those ships, but from the planet as well. The Replicators are dangerous and almost took out the Asguard General, even though those were slightly different Replicators. Given time, they might find a way past your shield." Sheppard said.

"Possible, but I think unlikely." Ford said as he rubbed his chin. "Considering what happened before when the planet was bombed, unless we do something that totally destroys them, they would just rebuild and return. I wish we could come up with a peaceful solution, but that time has already came and gone."

"What about blowing up the planet?" Ellis asked. "We know it is completely possible, especially with those special naquada enhanced nuke bombs. From what I understand, you'd only have to land your ship somewhere in a deep cave in the planet and then set it off."

"I don't think blowing the planet up would work. They'd probably still survive in some capacity. A couple of their ships could easily jump into hyperspace, or even more." Carter said. "It would only take one ship getting away and hiding somewhere, only to come back in a few weeks to months to even years with a massive fleet we wouldn't be able to stop."

"Then we need a effective means to stop them permanently." Ellis said. "Which you should already have done by now if I am correct Doctor McKay. You said you'd have it done before or within ten hours. It's been that and a week."

"I'm still working on it." Rodney said reluctantly. "We got the program to make them leave humans alone and only attack Wraith done a couple days ago. But beyond that…."

"That would at least buy us some more time." Caldwell said. "And get rid of the Wraith sooner."

"The Replicators have already shown that they are capable of changing their own programming." Carter said. "K-9 is confident that the program would make them stop killing humans, even though we haven't been able to test it. However, he thinks that they would eventually overcome that and go back to killing humans again within a month's time, if not sooner. And since we can't technically test it, the program might not work at all."

"Then we need something more effective." Ellis stated and then began in a sarcastic tone to McKay. "Can you do that within a month Doctor McKay, or do you need more…"

"Colonel…" Carter said, stopping him with a warning voice. "He is working very hard along with several other people, including K-9 helping to the point he has had to have quite a bit of maintenance, along with me when I have the time. You want to dress down someone, do it to your own people, not mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal General's." he said as he saw both General's giving him hard glares.

"Good, Rodney, go get back to work please." Carter said.

"Yeah, sure thing Sam." Rodney said as he walked out quickly.

"I had to tell them we had nothing. Colonel Ellis just about berated me in front of everyone, but Sam came to my defense…" Rodney said as he was back in his lab sitting besides the Wraith. "And you don't care obviously. Why am I not surprised? The point is, we have absolutely nothing and everyone knows it."

"This is very difficult." the Wraith said.

"You don't think I know that? These things are extremely ingenious in design. I was so sure I was more ingenious." Rodney said sighing.

The two talked for a few moments about different ideas and Rodney kept the info about the fact they had the program to make the Replicators stop killing humans to himself, although he almost talked about it. Then he made mention of the anti-Replicator weapons they had, which the Wraith mentioned that Rodney said it didn't work all the time because the Replicators adapted after a bit of time. Rodney went on about how the plan could work if they was able to effectively hit all the Replicators with one big blast, which wasn't even possible with the T.A.R.D.I.S., but would be if they had the Enterprise, which wasn't possible because it was only a TV show that Ford hadn't ended up in.

"What is it?" the Wraith asked as Rodney turned around in his seat quickly.

"I just got an idea, the first and best idea in a long while." Rodney said happily. "K-9, new plan!"

"Okay, in the past, we used weapons that made the Replicators fall apart into dust, breaking the bonds between the individual nanite cells." Rodney said as he spoke excitedly in Carter's office.

Sheppard was sitting in the chair with his leg up as he twiddled his thumbs. Ford was leaning on the wall behind Sam as she sat in her chair.

"And our weapons still do that, if we get a lucky shot that they haven't gotten used to." Sheppard said.

"Right." Rodney said. "All we have ever done is make them separate each other into dust and then just get rid of the dust."

"Yeah. The only problem is we keep having to change the modulation and frequency. Eventually, they're going to do like the Borg and completely adapt." Carter asked. "What is your point Rodney?"

"What if we did the opposite? I talked with K-9 about it and he believes the idea would work in theory. Instead of making them fall apart, we need to bring them all together. And since, at the moment, all the Replicators are in one place at the moment, this is the right time to do so." Rodney said very excited with his idea as he saw the only people with his intellectual abilities thinking.

"Hmm. Very interesting." Ford said while tapping his chin, then snapped his fingers. "If all the Replicator cells formed into one large…whatever, it would be easier to destroy them then. Assuming that we were able to do something like that in one attack."

"Sounds feasible. It would work theoretically." Carter said as her face showed deep thought. "Hit them all with, something, that takes them all out at one time."

"Wouldn't doing that, making a massive amount of Replicator cells form together just make them turn into, say a super enormous Godzilla sized life form?" Sheppard asked.

"No, not at all. It would be more like a giant blob." Rodney said as he made a ball out of his hands. "The blob would be so tightly compacted together, they would all be rendered inert. The bond occurs on a subspace level…"

"Which helps them get past the normal repulsive force between nuclei.." Carter said as she got up.

"Which means their electrons are fusing with their protons and when that happens, they are essentially toast." Rodney said as he brought his hands together.

"Yes, but then that means neutron star levels of density." Carter said.

"Exactly!" Rodney said with a big smile.

"Do you have any clue what they are talking about?" Sheppard asked while looking at Ford who though watching the two and listening with interest, seemed to be lost in his own world as well.

"Levels that dense would be equivalent to dwarf star metal, or pretty damned close. Or is it called white dwarf star metal?" Ford muttered to himself as he thought. "But it would work seeing as something like that would create its own gravity field drawing in any Replicators and possibly parts even if they are in orbit. Very good idea Rodney!"

"Thank you." Rodney said smugly.

"Okay, I get this idea is really good, since the three best minds in this city all agree on it." Sheppard said.

"K-9 believes it is a great idea." Rodney said.

"Okay, four best minds. Does it involve going to their planet and uploading the program into their system again, because that would be difficult to almost impossible." Sheppard said.

"No, I have a better idea. And even K-9 agrees it would work." Rodney said. "Come…"

They followed him through the city, with K-9 and came into another lab that had a interesting bed in the middle of the room, that was surrounded by various computers. As soon as Ford saw it, he thought it was a strange because it sort of looked like a coffin instead of some fancy table, or bed as Rodney said it was. It was the same sort of bed that the Replicated Doctor Weir was on in the other Atlantis city.

"What is it?" Carter asked with a look on her face that showed she was thinking but not getting much of an idea.

"It was put into storage when it was found and we didn't know what it was at first, and then I found out later while checking on the different items in storage." Rodney said as he walked around to the control panel on its left side. "This is what the Ancients used to do their research on human form Replicators."

Carter only blinked as Ford put his hand on it, feeling the lines with a smile on his face.

"Interesting. I was wondering where this was." Ford said still feeling it and looking it over, just noticing the looks he got. "What? We knew the Ancients did research on the Replicators they made. It's no surprise that the machine they used still exist. And I did see it in the inventory list when I was looking for something else."

"You want to make, something out of Replicator cells, that is what you are saying Rodney?" Carter asked.

"Yes. We have a lot of information about the current Replicators, a lot of information on what the Ancients did and the research as well, not to mention the blueprints of the original Replicators that the Ancients built." Rodney said.

"Rodney, making a human form Replicator is out of the question." Sheppard stated.

"I didn't say I wanted to make a human form, just a block of cells, say ya big." Rodney said making what was possibly a square foot square with his hands. "Just enough to get the ball rolling on the idea."

"I don't know about this…" Carter began and then turned seeing Ford's face showing he was concentrating. "You're thinking otherwise."

"Yeah." Ford said slowly. "With K-9 helping, and me staying here to help, I think we'll be safe."

She sighed as her head dropped.

"Ford, I am really unsure about this." Carter said.

"I know. I leave it up to you." Ford said with a shrug.

"Because I am in command or because you don't want to argue with me?" Carter asked with a slightly serious look.

"Both." Ford said slowly, seeing her grimace and then smile with a shake of her head.

"You really hate confrontation when it comes to me." Carter said.

"Sam, this could really work." Rodney said. "We make this block, switch it on, then beam it into a populated area and wait for all the cells to come together. It couldn't be simpler."

"I hear a but." Sheppard said.

"More like a, hiccup." Rodney said.

"And that is?" Carter asked raising an eyebrow. "I was about to say yes, but it depends on what you tell me."

"It's nothing to do with anything here. Seeing as we will control everything that we create in the programming, I am quite sure nothing bad would happen. However, once we take it to the planet and turn it on, there is a chance the ships in orbit will be able to get away before enough of the cells come together to ensure that no Replicator can escape the pull. It's going to take time for the cells to all come together and by the time the blob is starting, the other Replicators in space will notice the problem and be able to run away." Rodney said.

"We'd need some sort of distraction to keep them from leaving orbit or the planet then." Sheppard said.

"They have almost thirty ships in orbit." Carter said. "Somehow, I don't think sending just the Daedalus in to attack them is going to be enough to make them stay, thinking that an overwhelming force will get through the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields."

"We would need more ships to fight with. And I don't want the Apollo leaving Atlantis, in case the Wraith or something else attacks. Not to mention, the Apollo would barely be able to survive being attacked by a few dozen drones." Ford said.

"We could see if the Wraith would be willing to help." Sheppard suggested. "We could tell him about this plan, which we know he would be happy to hear about since it involves the destruction of the Replicators, which unfortunately means that the Wraith can go back on their culling sprees without much hindrance, but in the long run, it's better than being totally annihilated by the Replicators. Hopefully, he could go to his people and tell them what we are planning on doing and they can send a fleet of their ships in to back us up."

"That sounds like a good idea." Carter said nodding her head. "I don't like this plan, mostly because we are playing with dangerous technology, but seeing as we have little else we can go on, we might as well do it anyway."

All four of them went to the brig and told him of the idea, leaving out the fact that the T.A.R.D.I.S. even existed aside from a name, and the fact it was behind the reason why the Daedalus was able to destroy so many ships, and that it was just them knowing where to be at the right time to destroy all those Replicator ships so easily. They lied, saying the reason the Apollo was going to be unable to help in the fight was because their hyperdrive was down for maintenance and would be for at least a couple of weeks.

"I see. I must say, this plan is ingenious. Even though I have been in captivity for awhile, I believe I may be able to get twelve ships to join in the fight, perhaps more." the Wraith said.

"And they would be willing to fight with us, shoulder to shoulder? Leaving us alone after the battle instead of attacking us right after?" Sheppard asked.

"For a chance to destroy the Replicators once and for all? I am sure I can make sure that agreement takes place. However, I will need to personally convince them that this is the proper course of action." the Wraith said.

"Works for me." Ford said.

"Very well." Carter said. "Sheppard, get your team together, minus Rodney and take him to his people."

"Yes ma'am." Sheppard said.

They banded his hands to his hips and took him to a Jumper. Ronan placed him in the seat behind Sheppard as he sat across from the Wraith with his gun pointed at him.

"The first sign that you try to cross us…" Sheppard said.

"I die, I know." the Wraith said.

The Jumper went to the space gate coordinates that the Wraith provided and were a bit surprised as they exited the space gate and found a lot of Wraith Hive ships sitting in space.

"Well, this is very different." Sheppard said.

"We are receiving a transmission." Teyla said from beside him. "They are docking instructions."

"Let's get this over with." Sheppard said as he headed for the opening that came up on the screen.

Various Darts were flying around inside as they flew over and to a landing pad, closing the side panels as the ship touched down.

"Now what?" Sheppard asked as the back door was banded on.

"You open the door." the Wraith said. "Perhaps you should remove these though. I think it sends the wrong message, don't you?"

Sheppard turned around near the door and reluctantly nodded to Ronan, who took the restraining cuffs off along with the belt.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ronan said as the belt was tossed aside.

"Yeah, let's see this through anyhow." Sheppard said. "We need their help for this plan to work effectively."

The back door went down and they all saw four of the masked Wraith with the lance stun weapons pointed at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait guys." Sheppard said. "We're here to…"

The team went down as they were all shot twice or more. The Wraith looked down at them and then smiled as he walked out.

K-9, Ford, and Radek were helping the best they could as Rodney was looking at the screen that had lines of code on it. There was a large silver puddle on the bed/table, not fully on it or spilling over the edge as the three continued to work on the coding.

"Okay, we have the basic nanite material formed, now we just need to make them interact." Rodney said.

"I must say Rodney, this is quite the ingenious idea." Radek said.

"I'm impressed as well." Ford said as Rodney was pushing buttons on a laptop in his hands.

"You expected anything less?" Rodney asked.

"Well…" Radek said.

"Well what?" Rodney asked.

"You have been in a bit of a rut lately." Radek said.

"What? I have been in no rut." Rodney stated.

"Other than the attack no humans program, you really haven't gotten anything really done lately Rodney. Then again, I haven't gotten anything really done either in the last month so…." Ford said. "And then, Sam hasn't done anything scientifically spectacular at all lately…."

"That makes me feel so much better." Rodney said with sarcasm.

"For a guy who says he can accomplish the impossible under insurmountable odds, and we even gave you extra time, you still didn't meet the deadline." Ford said as Rodney grimaced.

"Are we sure that these nanites will stay as they are and only work the way we want them to?" Radek asked.

"Absolutely. I disabled most of the protocols. They should only do the basic commands I give and form into a simple block." Rodney said while typing. "Here we go."

The puddle moved together and then formed into a square block that wasn't solid.

"Reminds me of the terminator." Ford said. "But it worked."

"You doubted me, after all this work?" Rodney complained.

"No McKay." Ford said. "This is just our first attempt at playing with Replicator cells. It working the first time is a bit surprising. Usually it is trial and error."

Rodney muttered something and then looked at his small handheld device as it beeped at him.

"Oh, we have a problem." Rodney said pushing buttons. "The cells aren't communicating properly."

Ford only sighed as he watched the block turn back into a puddle.

"Great, this is going to be tougher than I thought." Rodney said, going back to the main control panel. "I do not want to hear either of you say anything."

Ford raised both hands as Radek closed his mouth and dropped his raised finger.

The Wraith came back sometime later and touched Sheppard's shoulder. He slowly rolled over while groaning and then snapped awake quickly as he sat up against the back of the seats in the back of the Jumper and saw the Wraith before him. All of his team was still in the Jumper, with all their items and weapons, though still unconscious.

"Be calm." the Wraith said as Sheppard was shaking off the effects of the stun. "Here."

Sheppard took his magnum back as it was handed to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard asked.

"Apparently, my fellow Wraith wanted to speak to me without you being around." the Wraith said.

"Well, they could have just asked us politely to stay in the Jumper instead of stunning us all." Sheppard said.

"You would have never let me leave your sight." the Wraith stated.

"Well, we will never know now will we." Sheppard stated sarcastically.

"We have a deal." the Wraith said while moving closer to the cockpit. "Nine of the Hives will join us."

"Nine, you said twelve." Sheppard exclaimed.

"Not all of the Wraith believe this is the best course of action or that the mission will succeed. Plus, many of our ships are without Queens. And we cannot make new warriors should they fall. However, if you were to prefer none…" the Wraith said.

"We can take nine." Sheppard said while nodding quickly and then looking at Ronan. "Why did I wake up before Ronan?"

"We had to stun him several times. I thought it best that you were awake before he was." the Wraith said.

"Probably a good idea." Sheppard said and then looked past the Wraith to see out the front window. "Wait a minute, the door is closed. Are we in space?"

"Yes. The Hives have already left. This ship was jettisoned before they jumped into hyperspace." the Wraith said.

"Anything else happen while we were unconscious that I should know about?" Sheppard asked while standing.

"I must return to Atlantis to help Doctor McKay complete our plan." the Wraith said as he sat down.

"Ah." Sheppard said putting his gun into its holster. "Help me wake them up and then we'll get out of here."

The cube was there once again, however, their was a blue energy field around it.

"Ah, now things are looking better." Rodney said.

"Rodney, there is a force field surrounding it." Radek said.

"Yes, I know. I'm trying to give the cells time to establish their own internal cohesion." Rodney said.

"Make them learn what we want them to be. Kind of like teaching a child how to talk and walk." Ford said.

"Exactly. Now, we just drop the field and they should stay together." Rodney said as the field went down. "Okay, things are looking good so far. Structure is still intact, the bonds are holding."

"Feels really weird, but it is staying as a cube." Ford said while poking the top with his finger.

"Don't do that. It might screw something up." Rodney said as his machine beeped. "Ah, dammit."

The cube turned back into a puddle quickly as Ford shook his head.

"Scans indicate the bonds between the cells failed to complete total cohesion. The Master touching them had no effect on the experiment." K-9 stated.

"It is no use Rodney. Too many of the basic protocols have been disabled. They were never designed to work this way." Radek said.

"Then we need to reactive some of them." Ford said.

"Doctor Zelenka?"

"Yes." Radek said into his earpiece.

"We are having some troubles with the power distribution in Sector Seven, they need you there right away."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Radek said.

"Go ahead. K-9 and I will still be here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Ford said.

He nodded and left as Rodney was working on his handheld and Ford called for another person to join them.

"Sam is not going to like if you don't tell her about this." Rodney said.

"You work on restoring some of the protocols." Ford said while touching his earpiece. "Sam?"

"Yes." Carter said.

"We've got some problems. The cube we want to make isn't going to work. The cohesion won't take place because there is not enough command protocols active to make them function right. I'm going to allow Rodney to bring some of them back online. I'll be keeping a close watch and K-9 assures me that I still have the right frequency on the Sonic Screwdriver to use to break up the cells if something goes wrong." Ford stated.

"Alright. Just be careful. I trust your judgment and know you'll be safe. It's the city and everyone else that I need to worry about if things get out of hand." Carter said.

"I know. I got Rebecca coming down with a anti-replicator gun to come join us just in case. I'll keep you updated on our progress." Ford said.

"Okay." Carter said.

"Anything on Sheppard and the others?" Ford asked.

"Nothing yet. I figure if we don't have anything in the next hour, you can go looking for them and I'll come there to keep watch if things start going bad." Carter said.

"Let me know when they arrive then." Ford said.

"Got it." Carter said sighing off.

"Alright, let's see if we can get this to work." Ford said as he turned back around.

"I've been doing so for the last few minutes." Rodney said.

"We are really going to have to cause the magnetic effect, as it were, to be at a really high level in order to get the ones in space along with all on the planet." Ford said.

"Yeah, making the calculations on that as we go." Rodney said.

Sheppard was piloting the ship back to the space gate while Ronan was holding his gun, keeping it ready in case the Wraith moved. Sheppard was able to get Ronan to back down, but just barely.

"Ronan, let it go." Sheppard said as he saw Ronan glaring at the Wraith. "Look at it this way, they were afraid of you. Take it as a compliment."

"Hmm." Ronan said with a small grunt of satisfaction.

"Dial the gate please Teyla." Sheppard asked.

As she was doing so, the console beeped.

"I am detecting a hyperspace jump approaching." Teyla said.

"Did you guys forget something?" Sheppard asked.

Ronan didn't say anything, but was startled like the Wraith as Teyla jumped in her seat and grabbed the arms with all her might. Sheppard pulled back on the controls as hard as he could while letting out a small cry of surprise, glad that Rodney was back at Atlantis or he would have blown everyone's eardrums with his screams. The Jumper barely managed to fly up and over the Ancient battleship that dropped out of hyperspace in front of them. He dodged and weaved through or over various things on the ship in an effort to avoid hitting anything as he tried to also get away.

"It's an Ancestral warship!" Teyla stated.

"Replicators! Dial the gate, quickly!" Sheppard said.

"How did they find us?!" Teyla asked while pushing the buttons quickly.

"I have an idea." Ronan stated.

"You are mistaken." the Wraith said to the accusing Ronan.

"We are receiving a transmission." Teyla said.

"What?" Sheppard asked as confused as she was.

"Sheppard, is that you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Larrin?" Sheppard asked extremely surprised.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Larrin asked.

He brought up a screen on the window that showed her and her crew in the background.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sheppard asked.

"We picked up seven Hives hovering around a planet nearby. We thought something big was going down, so, we decided to stop in and do a little intel." Larrin said.

"Sorry, you just missed seeing them." Sheppard said with a smile.

"I noticed that. Will you tell me what the hell is going on? Or better yet, why didn't those Hives destroy that puny little ship?" Larrin asked.

"I take great offense to that!" Sheppard said insulted. "But, they are good questions, and deserve answers. I think we need to talk."

"Oh, good. Come in Bay Three." Larrin said, not amused or impressed.

He could only smile lightly as the other two looked at him.

"Rodney was right, she is good looking." Ronan said.

"At least Rodney isn't here to hear that." Sheppard muttered.

They landed inside and then went to the back, hearing a few people outside waiting for them. The door opened with Sheppard and Ronan standing side by side and Teyla behind them and the Wraith sitting on the seat. Larrin was standing there in a black leather outfit and three men behind her.

"Hey Larrin. I was wondering about you and your people. How they were doing and such since we last helped you." Sheppard said.

"It's nice to see you to again Sheppard. We have been doing rather well, thanks to all that that General guy gave us. I guess he didn't come this time." Larrin said not seeing him.

"No, he's busy on Atlantis." Sheppard said.

"That Wraith better be a prisoner." Larrin said stepping back as the Wraith stood.

"No, not really. I know how it looks…" Sheppard began.

"Kill it." Larrin ordered.

"Whoa, wait!" Sheppard said getting in front of the Wraith quickly with his gun pointed. "No killing. Just, hear me out first."

"This better be good." Larrin said crossing her arms.

"We've formed an alliance with them…." Sheppard said as her face turned to rage.

They were in the hallway near the hanger bay, with two of the men inside in case the Wraith did try something and the other in the hallway with her in case Sheppard tried something.

"What?!" Larrin yelled.

"Can I at least try to explain? It's a temporary alliance." Sheppard said trying to calm her down.

"What the hell for?!" Larrin exclaimed loud enough Sheppard flinched.

"We have a plan, which involves having them help us. We are going to attack the Replicators home world, which is surrounded by a lot of ships. We only have one that we can send, and they are willing to send nine Hives to help. While we are distracting the Replicators in space, that will give us the time needed to…complete a plan we have going on, on the surface." Sheppard said as he moved his hands lightly in a gesture sense.

"And the plan is?" Larrin asked with some interest.

"A friend of mine, Doctor McKay, is making a….scientific thing that involves making all the Replicators come together into…a giant ball. I'm no good with the science stuff, but the General is helping him get it done. The whole plan is to make all the Replicators come together and then…something to do with them all being together makes them…." Sheppard said rolling his hands. "Inert and useless. They will not be killing innocent human on other planets anymore, but then, the Wraith will unfortunately be allowed to go forth and cull more people again with less resistance. However, if we are lucky, the Wraith will loose a majority of those nine Hive ships, bring them down to less than before. In the long run, this plan is the best idea because very few people can even do anything to the Replicators…"

"I get it. I already know what these Replicators can do and how much of a threat they are." Larrin said.

"You do?" Sheppard asked with some surprise.

"Both our peoples have been sending messages back and forth, when we are in that area of space to send messages." Larrin stated. "There was some people we traded with on a planet, that we came to one day to do more trading with. Except, there was no one there. We at first thought it was the Wraith, but they only cull, not level everything to less than rubble. And with the information that Atlantis gave us, it makes sense."

"Unfortunately, that is not the only planet that the Replicators have leveled. The death toll is in the hundreds of thousands. Now, you can help if you want, but in reality, the General doesn't want any help other than the Wraith." Sheppard said.

"And why is that? Fighting with the Wraith probably wouldn't go over well with our Governing Council, and even then, the individual ship Captains would have say in whether they would help or not." Larrin said.

"The more Wraith taken out, the better for everyone else. We are only using one ship because the General will use that strange blue box to keep our ship from taking any damage." Sheppard said.

"I see. He did talk about that strange ship having very powerful shields. I am beginning to understand this plan more and more, and it sounds very appealing." Larrin said. "Less Wraith are always good for everyone."

"You didn't really say if the Wraith know about your people…" Sheppard began.

"They know, it is just difficult to find us since we travel a lot." Larrin said.

"Okay. How about this, you bring this ship to Atlantis, and since we have scientist with the Ancient gene to help get more things running and further repairs done…" Sheppard said eyeing a few hanging burnt wires. "You could bring this one along to fight afterward and leave before things get to bad. Just to show the Wraith that we all want the Replicators destroyed as quickly as possible."

"Like the idea about getting help with repairs, and I am willing to bet that the General would even help with supplies again…" Larrin said.

"See, no problems." Sheppard said with a smile.

"There is one big problem. The info we got on the Replicators, from your people, states that the Replicators use these ships to fight. Now what is going to keep the Wraith from accidentally firing on us instead?" Larrin asked.

"Oh. Good point. Hmm…well, you could just come for help with repairs and supplies, maybe bring some other ship to the fight. Even though we will have the best possible defense, we're hurting on offense." Sheppard stated.

"I'll have to talk to our Governing Council and see what they say." Larrin said.

"Sounds like a plan. Does that mean we leave and you call us later…" Sheppard said.

"No, that means you go back to your ship, make sure that, your temporary partner doesn't leave that ship or try to get free, because I will have him shot the moment his foot or any other part leaves that ship. I'll will go talk to a few people and then come back to you with the news." Larrin said before pointing so that the guard escorted him to the hanger.

Sometime ago…..

"Are you really sure about this General? I am more than happy to see how this works, but I'd rather not have Sam or you get angry if something goes wrong…" Rodney began.

"Rodney." Ford began. "Did you know, that you sometimes contradict yourself?"

"I do not." Rodney stated indignantly.

"You just did. You assured me that this was the best course of action, which I approved of, along with Sam, and then you just asked me if I was sure after you are mostly done. One moment, you are the most confident man on the base, the next, you're worse than…"

"Than who?" Rodney asked sarcastically as Ford paused.

"I'm not sure exactly. I didn't have a name to say, I just kept talking. K-9 says that everything looks just right. So, let's finish this." Ford said waving a hand.

"All right then." Rodney said more enthusiastically as he ignored Rebecca trying not to laugh. "Just for the record, if this goes wrong, we both worked on this."

"Duh. So did K-9, which means she'll blow up at all three of us." Ford said.

Radek came back a couple hours after getting finished with the Naquada generator problem and found them looking at a very pretty, long red headed young woman, lying on the bed/table, in a light tan outfit that was once worn by various members of the Atlantian people back in the day they were still in the city. There was pants to be seen and some cloth like shoes, but the rest of the outfit consisted of what was a thin closed robe that went down to her ankles and covered everything but her head and hands. At the moment, her eyes were closed as they were still working. Rodney was pushing buttons on the console while Ford was running his Sonic Screwdriver above her and looking at a small handheld device that was linked to his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is going on? Don't tell me…" Radek began.

"Yes, Rodney and I made a human form Replicator. Sam already knows, K-9 says we have total control, and from all indications, I just turn to a specific setting, activate my Sonic Screwdriver and she turns to dust. A different setting will make her turn completely stiff, and another will cause her to explode." Ford said while still running his device over her.

"Three different ways to stop her if things go wrong." Rodney said. "We kept trying to make a block to work with, while you were gone, and found it was not only more difficult to even try to make it work that way, it was near impossible. The Ancients made the program to make them into human forms, not inanimate objects. After trying over and over again to get the block to stay a block, each time activating more and more of the protocols I had previous deactivated, we realized it was pointless."

"So, now we have this, or her." Ford said as Rodney muttered something about being finished finally. "And, if anything does go wrong, Rebecca is here to use that modified gun."

"Well, that does cover all the bases." Radek said.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed/table and smiled as Rodney set his handheld device aside.

"Hello." she said seeing Radek first.

"Hi." Radek said after a moment.

Coming back from Larrin's ship, later that night, they approached the city, skimming just above the water. One of the moon's was shining brightly in the clear sky as Sheppard brought the Jumper up and then down into the tower. The Wraith was taken back to his cell as they went another direction.

"Let's go see if McKay has anything yet." Sheppard said as the three rounded a corner. "This whole plan of attack rides on him finishing his part."

Ronan only grunted lightly as Teyla stopped and headed in a different direction.

"I must go see Doctor Keller." Teyla said.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sheppard asked worried.

"I am fine. I was stunned however." Teyla said with worry in her voice.

"We get stunned all the time. Nothing new. Come on." Sheppard said waving a hand for her to follow.

"The circumstances are different this time." Teyla said slowly.

"Circumstances? How so?" Sheppard asked confused as Ronan shrugged in loss.

"I am carrying a child." Teyla stated as she braced herself for what she was pretty sure was coming.

"You're doing what?" Sheppard asked as he got closer, thinking her didn't hear what he just heard.

"I am pregnant John." Teyla stated.

"Is this a joke?" Sheppard asked after blinking a few times and then looking at Ronan.

"Don't look at me." Ronan said. "I didn't know."

"It just happened." Teyla said.

"I, didn't know you were even seeing anybody." Sheppard said with surprise.

"It is no one from Atlantis." Teyla stated.

"Okay, that explains more of why you are really looking to find your people so soon…" Sheppard said carefully. "And why you practically begged the General to do everything he could to find them. You were really devastated when he said he couldn't go back and try anymore, even though he was able to say they were alive. And then that Davos guy said the same, but couldn't…"

"Tell me what I really wanted to know about. I know." Teyla said.

"So, um, how long along are you?" Sheppard asked thinking it was going to be a low number.

"Three months." Teyla said.

"Three?" Sheppard said looking down at her abdomen and now noticing it seemed a bit bigger. "Okay. And how long have you known?"

"Just under two." Teyla said looking away.

"Under two? You've been….we've been out in the field and been in dangerous places, and you didn't think to tell me this sooner?" Sheppard asked harshly.

"I have been trying to tell you…." Teyla began.

"Obviously not hard enough." Sheppard stated.

"I am still more than capable…." Teyla began again.

"Teyla, you got stunned today. Do you have any idea what sort of effect that could have on the child?" Sheppard asked.

"Athosian women remain very active, even with child…" Teyla stated firmly.

"This is different." Sheppard stated forcefully. "We go through that gate almost everyday, into dangerous places were we could get killed in the next second."

"John…" Teyla said trying again.

"As for this second, you are relieved of active duty." Sheppard said holding up a finger.

"Ford and Sam know." Teyla stated as he began walking away and muttering about telling those two.

"They what?! And didn't…" Sheppard yelled as he spun around.

"It was my choice that they not say anything and left it to me to tell you…" Teyla said.

"Took you long enough. By god's grace alone you haven't been injured so bad that you lost the baby…" Sheppard started exclaiming loudly. Stopping himself, he took a deep breath. "Okay, obviously you and your people do things very differently when it comes to having children. Having to avoid the Wraith a lot means being in danger constantly, but now that you live with us, that has changed. Go see Doctor Keller, hopefully get good news that everything is okay, and then get back to me ASAP, so I don't have to worry."

He shook his head and walked away quickly as she lowered her head.

"Hey, congratulations." Ronan said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Ronan." Teyla said feeling a bit better, but still down.

"Is it that Kanan guy?" Ronan asked.

"You knew that we were…." Teyla asked surprised.

"It was kind of obvious. The way you talked about him and stuff." Ronan said with a smile.

"He is the father. I will find him." Teyla said with determination. "He is still alive, I am certain. I can feel it."

"We'll find him together, I promise." Ronan said patting her shoulder before grabbing her hand. "Let's go get you checked out."

"What about…" Teyla began while pointing.

"I barely understand what Rodney says half the time anyway. Sheppard will give me a better idea once he knows something." Ronan said.

Before going to Rodney, he met up with Sam in the hallway and talked to her about what happened with the Wraith and then Larrin as they walked.

"She says that they might be able to get a few ships to help, bring us to over ten ships to fight with, but considering the plan, which I told her about, I don't know what is going to happen." Sheppard said.

"Ford still wants only our one ship and whatever the Wraith send to go into the fight. For appearance purposes, having a few of her people's ship helping before they run off isn't a bad idea. I take it that they'll come here first?" Carter asked.

"Suppose to. We won't know anything until they show up. Larrin is also hoping that we can help with supplies since one of their trading partners was a planet of people that the Replicators took out." Sheppard said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Carter said, noticing something off about John a moment later. "Did anything beyond getting stunned and then talking to that lady happen?"

"No, why?" Sheppard asked.

"You seem…down or something like that. Is everything okay?" Carter asked worried.

"Yeah, for the most part. I took Teyla off active duty." Sheppard stated.

"Oh." Carter said in understanding. "Now I know why that look seemed so familiar. Jack gave me the same look when I found out I was pregnant. We, sort of had a thing, but never moved on it at any point. Then Ford came along and changed all of that. Jack still had feelings for me, despite the fact I moved on and got married. After Ford brought his son back, Jack was happy to be with his ex-wife and son again. I forget when they re-married though."

"Why didn't you or the General say anything to me? I am her commanding officer." Sheppard asked offended.

"If she was enlisted personal from Earth, we would have. Being an alien, technically, and only part of your group because you made her part, it was not up to us to say anything, unless she suddenly got seriously injured. That never happened and we, along with Keller, could only stay back and keep watch until a certain time limit passed, where we would have intervened. Another week or so and we would have." Carter said.

"Do you two also know who the father is?" Sheppard asked.

"One of her people. She told us the name, but I have since forgotten." Carter said thinking.

"Really, I'm not surprised she got with one of her people. This is going to blow the betting pool I heard that was about me and her getting together." Sheppard said.

"We heard, but never betted. Well, if Ford has, he didn't say. But I doubt it." Carter said.

"Hmm." Sheppard grunted.

"Oh, I should tell you, Rodney and Ford did something very different. Try not to act too much surprised when we enter. I did allow it, so remember that too." Carter stated.

"With Rodney, almost everything is a surprise and yet, not surprising." Sheppard said.

Sheppard stopped just inside the doorway as Carter continued in and then turned to see he was following.

"Hey Sam." Ford said while sitting next to K-9 as he held a laptop in his hands.

"Mistress."

"Hello K-9, Ford, Rebecca. How are things looking?" Carter asked.

"Very good actually." Rodney said as he was holding a tablet in his hand that he finished pushing a few buttons. "She's perfectly safe from all indications."

"Hi." the Replicator lady said seeing the two new people, before going back to looking at the line of computer systems on the wall that had lots of different colored blinking lights.

"Rodney, this is not what we talked about." Sheppard stated while waving a hand at the new lady.

"The whole block idea wasn't going to work. And even if it was, we didn't have the time to do it in. This was the only next available choice. Besides, these two approved so…" Rodney said.

"You approved of this?!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"I just told you I did. He wouldn't have done it if we hadn't given him the approval." Carter said. "And Ford was down here the entire time helping out, with K-9. If something goes wrong, we have three fail safes."

"Four actually." Rodney said. "I programmed one in that I can activate. If anything goes wrong with that, Ford has the other three."

"Five counting me." Rebecca said waving her anti-replicator gun.

"That's good to hear. So how much of a Replicator is she?" Sheppard asked, still worried.

"She can walk, talk, interact with people and things, but she can't Replicate into anything or anyone else. And she can't create any other Replicators either." Rodney said.

"For precaution reasons, I made a few adjustments to the table there to make it so only certain people can use it, in case a Replicator got hold of the table. Not saying they couldn't eventually get through the cryptic program, but it would take time." Ford said.

"Rodney, does she know what she was made for?" Carter asked quietly as the lady kept looking at the different lights, touching them every so often.

"Yes." Rodney said.

"Oh brother." Carter muttered while rubbing her face with one hand.

"What? Don't tell me, you look at her as something other than what she is like he does." Rodney said.

"Yes Rodney. There was once a Replicator version of Ford made, and he did everything just like the real Ford did. He may have been another clone technically, even though he was a machine instead of organic…." Carter said.

"But he cared for everyone just like I did." Ford said as he stood. "And died saving Daniel from a bad Replicator version of Sam. I admit, I do have reservations about sending…her, to do this. However, we don't do it, more lives are going to be lost."

"Great, first we work with the Wraith, now we work with a Replicator." Sheppard said.

"She's alive, yes, but she's more a weapon than anything else." Rodney said. "Her consciousness is a program, nothing more, and certainly not a copy of someone else. She has a specific purpose and nothing more beyond that."

"Then why is she looking at all those computers?" Sheppard asked.

"Curiosity." Ford said. "In many ways, she is like a baby, in the mind sort of sense. Everything is new and fascinating. We would have shut down those protocols, but then she wouldn't have even functioned properly."

"She would have been a lot like a remote controlled, robot. We would have had to tell her where to move and what to do, verbally or otherwise. This way, she will blend in with the other Replicators and do what we want her to." Rodney said.

Sheppard only shook his head and said as long as the two General's backed him up, then he'd go along with Rodney's plan. Leaving the Replicator lady to continue looking at the walls and such, leaving Rebecca inside the room, the group left to eat and do other jobs. Rodney and Ford only came back later when Radek called them to the room to say there was a problem.

"What sort of problem is going on?" Rodney asked as he entered. "She isn't attacking anything, or anyone…"

"But she is working on one of our laptops." Ford said as he lowered his Sonic Screwdriver from the other side. "Rebecca, why didn't you call?"

"What she said made perfect sense. And she didn't try to interface with anything and also with this scanner you left to monitor her functions, it showed her not sending or receiving any signals, so I didn't see it as a threat for her to try." Rebecca said. "And K-9 interfaced with the city and said she wasn't doing anything threatening."

"That does work." Ford said then walked over to the Replicator and asked. "What are you doing?"

"I have been going over the calculations made. I thought it prudent for the mission ahead." she said still typing. "I hope you didn't mind?"

"Okay." Ford said slowly as he pocketed the Sonic device. Rodney seemed very surprised at her statement and what she was doing, but didn't stop her as she turned to look at them both. "You've got our attention. What is the problem you found?"

"I think you have underestimated how quickly the nanite cells will adapt to their changing circumstances." she stated.

"In what way?" Ford asked with interest.

"The mass will be able to adapt its form before it reaches critical density." she said.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked as she punched a few buttons on the laptop.

"I am quite sure. They will be able to halt their own collapse and gain control of what it happening to them well before the critical limit." she stated.

"In other words, we are back to the Godzilla reference Sheppard made." Radek said.

"Thank you Mr. Positive." Rodney said sarcastically.

"It does make sense that they'd be able to do that. With their computing ability and ability to adapt at a rapid pace, what we want to do could end up making things much worse for everyone." Ford said rubbing his chin. "So, I guess you have a idea to keep them from doing that?"

"Yes. I have worked out a solution which would keep the Replicators from gaining control back before then." she said.

"You have?" Rodney and Radek asked in surprise as Ford rolled his eyes.

"Why else would she be working on the laptop?" Ford asked. "Are you done then?"

"Yes, let me show you." she said as Ford came around to see what she had in mind.

"Wow." Rodney and Ford said together in amazement.

"Okay, our plan to bring them all together will work, however, the Replicators would be able to regain control before the critical density limit takes place." Rodney said in the conference room as he explained it to the group. "However, while all the Replicators are being brought together into a large mass, the planet and cities, for the most part, will be clear of human form Replicators. Which means, we can send a team in, put in a program to make the ZPM's to overload, which causes the Replicator mass to condense even further, and in the end…"

"We have a massive Replicator fusion bomb." Ford finished. "They all get wiped out, along with their planet, and we don't have to worry about them ever again. And, if we are lucky, we may be able to grab a ZPM or two from their planet at the same time for Atlantis."

"This information is coming from a Replicator, can we even trust it?" Ellis asked.

"We are trusting it because it comes from Rodney and Ford." Sheppard said.

"I've looked it over as has K-9." Carter said. "I believe it will work."

"The change in the plan will mean that I have to beam down into the core room…" Rodney said.

"Along with Ronan and a squad of marines." Sheppard said.

"Yes. While they keep watch, just in case, I will upload a program that will make the ZPM's overload…" Rodney said.

"At the time the Replicators in orbit begin to degrade and stop fighting, I will go down to the planet, grab a ZPM, or two if I am lucky, and get back to the Daedalus before the implosion happens. Colonel Ellis will take command of Atlantis until we return, and you'll keep the Apollo on the pier unless an attack comes to the city. Since her hyperdrive isn't functioning, we can't bring her into battle. Larrin's Ancient battleship will stay in orbit with a few of our teams going up to help with repairs and such." Ford said. "Seeing as they have no people with the Ancient gene, the exchange of supplies and help for their drones is a good trade off."

"Whatever ships that join us from Larrin's fleet will attack the Replicator ships in orbit, until they start to fall apart to join the mass on the planet. Once that happens, any of their ships that haven't left ahead of time, will head for Atlantis. Once the Daedalus has gotten the people on the surface off and the ZPM's are about to explode, we leave and join the surviving fleet here." Carter said. "However, the Wraith are to go wherever they want as long as it is not here."

"Understood." the Wraith said from his chair. "The Hives will sends out many waves of Darts to disable the Replicators hyperdrive engines in order to ensure none of them escape."

"We'll send out our 302's to help." Caldwell said.

"Very well." the Wraith said nodding.

"Okay, now while I am in the core room, we'll beam Fran down into the city so she…" Rodney began.

"I'm sorry, Fran?" Ellis asked.

"We got tired of calling her, her or it, or thing." Ford said with a small wave of his hand.

"When did we decide to call it names?" Sheppard asked.

"She noticed that Zelenka and I, plus Ford and Rebecca had names, so…." Rodney said uneasily. "She asked for one as well."

"You obviously didn't name her." Carter said.

"Rodney's idea to begin with, so I let him name her. Besides, if I ended up naming her, I probably would have convinced myself she deserved to live." Ford said as he crossed his arms.

"All right then, if that is everything, let's get this over with." Carter said standing.

When no one said anything, they all left to get ready. Once the Wraith had went through the gate, Ford elaborated further on his plan to take the T.A.R.D.I.S. down to the planet and grab the said ZPM, or two, and them come back to the Daedalus, which would have to use its own shields for the time he was gone, in case of an attack or if the Wraith double crossed them.

Half an hour later, the Daedalus and Larrin's few ships that came to help took off, met up with the Wraith fleet and headed out. Larrin and her ship was staying behind in orbit to keep watch over the city and planet, as part of the trade and alliance they had made. Carter was rather impressed with the fleet they had, seeing all the ships, but the feeling went away as she remembered the same thing happening back when the Ori ships came through the Supergate and took out their large fleet then. That feeling went away rather quickly as Ford placed a hand on her shoulder, and she realized they had no chance of loosing with the T.A.R.D.I.S. there to protect them.

Fran was looking out the window, in the lab that Rodney was in as he was working on a tablet in his hands. Zelenka and a guard were there, to help and keep watch in case anything went wrong. K-9 was brought along as well, plus the Sam's parents and Sally, though they were staying in the T.A.R.D.I.S. And they only came because Sam and Ford couldn't say no to Sally who cried about not being able to go and got her way.

"This is quite exciting, isn't it?" Fran asked as she walked over to Rodney.

"It's more a bit, nerve racking, for me." Rodney said nervously.

"I am looking forward to it." Fran said.

"You do?" Rodney asked confused.

"One always looks forward to fulfilling ones purpose." Fran stated.

"That's…nice. And you are fine with all of this?" Rodney asked with mixed feelings.

"Why would I not be? It is my reason for being. The purpose of my creation." Fran stated.

"I know. It's just that…" Rodney said before stopping a moment. "Doing what you're about to do will mean that you cease to be."

"Yes?" Fran said.

"I just rather imagined that you….wouldn't want to do that." Rodney said.

"Certainly you are not worried for me. Are you Doctor?" Fran asked curious.

"Ah, no. No, not at all. That would be silly of me." Rodney said with a smile.

"Yes, it would." Fran stated. "Doing anything other than my purpose would go against my programming and what I was designed for."

"I should have never given her speech." Rodney muttered to Radek, after the two walked away from her.

"Yes." Radek said in agreement. "But if you hadn't, the plan wouldn't work because she wouldn't have pointed out the flaw in the plan."

"Doctor McKay, you need to get down to the transporter room with Ronan and the Marines." Caldwell said over the com.

"I'm on my way." Rodney said.

"Doctor McKay?" Fran said.

"Yes." Rodney said turning to her.

"Good luck." Fran said with a small smile.

"You to Fran, good luck." Rodney said.

She nodded as he smiled back uneasily and then left.

The small fleet of ships, quite heavily outnumbered, dropped out of hyperspace a ways from the planet, that had over thirty Replicator ships in orbit. Sam was sitting on Caldwell's left, controlling that station as the ship moved in.

"Colonel, you have my permission to fire everything you can at any Replicator ship in sight. Deplete the ammo stores if you want." Ford said from behind the chair. "You have the best defense system around you. Let's see if your ship can try and match it with her offense capabilities. No offense intended on that last statement."

"None taken, but you got the point across General." Caldwell said with a smile. "Lieutenant, fire at will."

The Daedalus was the first ship to fire, letting loose with a lot of missiles before her rail guns began firing, followed shortly by the Asguard Beam weapons. The few ships that were part of Larrins fleet fired with the Wraith vessels as they all spread out to keep the Replicator ships busy while also keeping them at the planet. Being surprise attacked, a good dozen Replicator ships were destroyed before the others started firing back.

"Try to hit their hyperdrive systems first and then blow them out of the sky next." Caldwell said while hitting a button on his chair. "Transporter room, you can begin beaming the teams in when you are ready."

"Acknowledged Colonel."

Fran was transported into a hallway that looked exactly like many of the ones on Atlantis. Glancing around, she took off down one of the hallways to find any of the Replicators that had to be around.

In the core room, Rodney and the marines beamed in with anti-Replicator weapons.

"Fan out and keep watch carefully." Ronan said as he took point.

Rodney moved past a guy and started working on the core system nearby.

"It's clear, for the moment." Ronan said as he came back to Rodney's side.

"All right, this shouldn't take more than a minute." Rodney said as he hooked his laptop tablet into the console.

Up in space, the Wraith were beginning to loose Hives, but the Replicators were getting their asses kicked just as bad. The Asguard beam weapons were tearing through the shields after two hits, blowing them up after four if the right areas were hit. The combo of Darts and 302's were doing numbers on the various Replicator ships they hit in the hyperdrive areas before moving onto another vessel so the bigger ships could take out the non moving ones.

"How is it coming McKay?" Caldwell asked. "We are doing just fine up here, but they might start getting antsy when they realize that they aren't harming us at all."

"I just got it. I have control of the power grid, and the Zed PM's." Rodney said typing away with a smile. "And Fran is….Fran is just about to activate."

Fran walked into a room that had several human form Replicators working on a several consoles.

"Hello." Fran said as they looked at her confused.

They looked up at her and tried to figure out who she was as she smiled at them and then closed her eyes as she put her arms out. They were confused as they started noticing their bodies coming apart and heading for her. It wasn't long before she was completely covered and it started turning into a massive blob.

"It's working." Rodney said. "Just hold the ships off for a little longer."

"Not a problem. We're giving them hell." Caldwell said. "How many of Larrin's people are still here?"

"I'm only detecting two of their ships still fighting." Carter said. "The others took off a couple minutes ago before they were destroyed. Luckily, none of their ships were destroyed but they took quite a bit of damage."

"And the Wraith?" Caldwell asked.

"They are down to six ships." Carter said with a small smile.

Rodney was watching the progress on his laptop as Ronan was pacing.

"Wow, this is working much faster than I imagined." Rodney said.

"Does that mean that they are going to start being pulled down from orbit soon?" Ronan asked.

"Soon, very soon. Like in the next couple of minutes." Rodney said.

They passed by another Replicator ship that was blown apart from their beam weapons and headed for another nearby.

"Hey, that must be where Fran was beamed in." Ford said pointing at the window.

Carter tilted the ship slightly and they noticed a small silver object on the surface that was beginning to grow in size rather quickly.

"Sir, some of the ships are beginning to break up." Marks said.

"That's my cue. I'll be right back." Ford said as he went in with Rebecca, who would watch his back while he was getting the ZPM, just in case, and closed the door taking off seconds later.

"Lieutenant, raise our shields." Caldwell said.

"Yes sir." Marks said as the T.A.R.D.I.S. left.

Many of the ships, though still being attacked, started breaking up quickly and others soon followed, making dust trials in space as they headed for the growing mass on the planet. On the surface, the room Rodney and the others were in began to shake and rumble, causing the walls to crack.

"What's happening?" Ronan asked.

"The Replicator mass. It's getting so heavy, it's sinking into the planet." Rodney said with worry.

"McKay, according to our readings, all the Replicators have joined with the mass. Can you confirm that?" Carter asked.

"Give me a moment." Rodney said as he checked his tablet.

"It's been over a minute, shouldn't he have been back by now?" Caldwell asked.

"Ford? Yeah, he should have." Carter said worried.

"Yes, according to my readings, all the Replicators…" Rodney said reporting back, and then stopping as he and the others looked around as they heard a explosion and the room shook slightly.

"What was that?" Ronan asked.

"It wasn't me." Rodney said.

"McKay? What's going on?" Carter asked.

"The power is gone. I was about to activate the countdown, and then everything shut down." Rodney said looking at his tablet. "Oh no. It's the Replicator mass! It blew the power grid and caused a massive black out! I can't overload the ZPM's!"

"Daedalus, this is Ford." came over the coms for Rodney and the ship. "I'm having a bit of trouble down here. A massive power outage has caused some trouble with getting the ZPM out."

"It's the mass Ford. It's so heavy that it is sinking into the planet itself. Doing so blew the entire power grid." Rodney said.

"Wonderful. Well, on the bright side, I can break the holding unit to extract the ZPM without blowing myself up." Ford said and then signed off as he grabbed the enormous thing. "Hmm, I didn't think I'd have to use my sword to do something other than kill."

"This is so not good!" Rodney exclaimed as the room shook.

"Do I need to beam down there and help you?" Carter asked.

"The power grid is completely destroyed! There is nothing either of us can do!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Why don't we just drop some of our nukes onto the planet?" Caldwell asked.

"It wouldn't work. To destroy a mass of this size, it would have to be calculated down to the nanosecond, the force has to be exactly right. A bunch of nukes, even a planet nuke isn't going to get the job done." Rodney said.

Everyone in the room grabbed something as the room shook violently, causing more cracks and parts of the ceiling to come down. Rodney got down and put his hands over his head as Ronan only shook his.

"Hey Rodney, I'm reading that there is a large mass of Neutronium underneath the Replicator mass." Carter said.

"Neutronium? Why is that important?" Caldwell asked.

"It's what the Replicators use to make human form Replicators." Carter said. "It is also an incredibly dense element."

"Sam, we are so geniuses!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I'll let Ford know you said that." Carter said with a smile.

"Fine." Rodney said typing away quickly. "The mass is currently so super heavy that it is sinking into the planet, but, if I dial it up just a little bit more…"

"It will sink all the way to the core, which will cause the implosion we need to eradicate the Replicators as we want." Carter stated.

"Exactly!" Rodney stated while still typing. "Okay, I got it!"

"Readings indicate the mass is sinking into the ground rapidly." Carter said.

Most of the people turned as they heard a winding and grinding noise, then saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. return.

"Get them out of there, now! The planet is going to blow in about thirty seconds!" Ford yelled from the Console as the door opened.

"Transporter room, beam the team up now." Caldwell said.

Rodney disconnected his tablet and ran with Ronan and the others to the middle of the room, getting beamed up less than a second later.

"As much as I want to, I think we should leave." Rodney said as he went to Carter's side as she was still scanning the planet.

"Everyone else has left, but us and the few Wraith that survived." Carter said.

"All right, then let's…" Caldwell began.

"No, wait! We'll be just fine, trust me. Sam turn on all sensors and recording devices." Ford said as he came out quickly and touched a button on the arm of Caldwell's chair. "All hands are advised to look away from the windows! Repeat, all hands do not look out the windows!"

"What are you doing General?" Caldwell asked seeing Sam did do what Ford asked.

"We're staying…." Ford began.

"What?!" many people exclaimed as the planets surface began to break apart and the Wraith began taking off into hyperspace.

"Don't touch that button Lieutenant. We need to stay and witness this historic and scientific event." Ford ordered as he put his glasses on. "I suggest you all close your eyes or look away."

"What are you thinking?! The planet…" Rodney began as the planet did blow up. "Oh crap!"

"Ye of little faith Rodney." Ford said as a bright blast of light engulfed the bridge.

The ship rocked enough the alarms went off, but didn't cause damage or hurt anyone, as the shockwave rushed over the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields. The bright flash that came with stayed for about ten seconds and then died off as large chunks of what was left bounced off the shield and went other directions.

"That, was so damn cool!" Ford said as he removed his glasses and blinked.

"Really cool! At least up to the point I went blind." Rebecca said as she rubbed her healing eyes.

"Okay, we can leave now." Ford said.

"General, I know you outrank me, but this is my ship and I'd appreciate it if you would tell me about your crazy ideas before doing them." Caldwell said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Colonel." Ford said raising his hands. "It was a last minute thought, seriously. The event needed to be recorded for posterity. But mostly out of scientific curiosity and confirmation."

"If it wasn't for the fact I knew the shields would hold…" Carter said trailing off. "That was almost the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do with the T.A.R.D.I.S. What if the shields had failed?"

"A planet exploding is no where near the force of a supernova." Ford said disappointed as Caldwell told the Lieutenant to get them out of there and back home.

"Well, I do have to agree that the scientific part will be worth it." Rodney said.

"We did get a lot of information here. A hell of a lot." Carter said looking at the sensor readouts in amazement. "On the plus side, it was worth it staying for."

"So, did you get a ZPM or not?" Ronan asked.

"Unfortunately…." Ford said slowly. "Only one, fully charged."

That brightened everyone's day and caused a mass of cheers as he picked it off the floor near the door inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and gave it to Rodney.

"Atlantis won't be able to fly to Earth just yet, but she'll have the ability to leave the planet if she needs to." Ford said.

"We're clear of the field now sir." Marks said.

"Take us home before anything else happens." Caldwell said. "What is the damage and casualty report?"

"No damage other than some burn outs with the outer hull sensors and a few people who the infirmary is reporting didn't close their eyes completely or in time. The doctor says they will make a full recovery though." Carter said.

"Good, I can't wait to get back home." Caldwell said sitting down with a sigh.

Back at Atlantis, the four ships that Larrin was able to get to come along, other than her Atlantian ship, were being worked on by various teams. A lot of supplies were given to the different ships and hers. Sheppard was on her ship talking to her for the moment as things were getting finished up.

Rodney had already installed the new ZPM, which helped the city out tremendously. The Daedalus and Apollo were back in space, orbiting the planet for the moment until they got new orders. Radek, Rodney, and both Carter's were looking at the info they got from the explosion, that was downloaded to a few laptops and in Rodney's lab. It was quite fascinating and even had K-9 excited along with several other scientist in the city, especially with the scientific info they got about new and unknown elements that formed during the explosion and then disappeared and or continued moving away from the massive blast. No attacks happened or any serious problems while they were gone from Atlantis, so Sam had little to worry about when she took back over. Other than paperwork, the rest of the day went great, especially the celebration party.

"Thanks for all your help Larrin." Sheppard said as they walked through one of the hallways on her ship.

"I wasn't even there." Larrin said.

"No, but your people were and that counts for a lot. I'm just glad they made it out of there before being destroyed." Sheppard said.

"So am I. I was sure that one or more of them weren't coming back. Glad to see I was wrong." Larrin said with a smile. "We lost a few people, but it was better that than a ship full of people."

"Yeah, sorry to hear that. So, did our people help with enough repairs?" Sheppard asked changing the subject.

"More than enough to help us if we have to fight a Wraith Hive. Maybe two. Hopefully never if we are lucky. I will admit, I'm not thrilled with giving our drones to you, leaving us almost defenseless, but since none of our people could fire them anyway…" Larrin said.

"You did make the deal though. In many ways, you got more than we did." Sheppard said.

"Food, medical supplies and spare parts don't make up for space ship weaponry, but we'll make do. It will take time to build the rail gun systems and that laser system you have that the General gave us the specs of, but we can do it. We have so far." Larrin said.

"Hey…" Sheppard said stopping to turn to her. "How about, you try and come by more often. Instead of just sending messages and getting intel from us."

"I'll think about it." Larrin said with a small smile.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you ready to come back?" Rodney said over his com.

"I guess they need me again." Sheppard said.

"Guess so. Goodbye John." Larrin said.

"Goodbye Larrin." Sheppard said, hoping to get a kiss.

She only gave him a sweet smile, seeing what he was hoping for, and then walked off.

"So much for that." Sheppard muttered as he touched his earpiece. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard, I'm ready."

Rodney was currently at a console in the main control room as John beamed in.

"Welcome back. Have fun with Larrin?" Rodney asked with a false smirk.

"Not really. I could only get her to talk, nothing else." Sheppard said disappointed.

"Even while we were off fighting?" Rodney asked.

"She spent more time helping and learning how to repair her ship than talking to me." Sheppard stated.

"Hmm. Wish I could have been here to help her. I might have gotten to second base." Rodney muttered.

"Yeah right. So, what about our Wraith friends?" Sheppard asked while waving a hand at the scanner.

"As expected, they took off to wherever it was and so far, all our scanners show no Wraith within this solar system or beyond that." Rodney said waving at the screen. "Despite being a Wraith, I guess our Wraith kept the secret of Atlantis's location to himself."

"Time will tell." Sheppard said.

"True, unfortunately. On the bright side, if the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't here for some reason, our shields will last much longer if we have to use them." Rodney said.

"Very true. Point for our side." Sheppard said with a pointed finger.

"Did you notice the look on that Wraiths face when Ford said he was going down to get a ZPM while I was doing my thing on the planet?" Rodney asked.

"The scowl? Yeah. No surprise there. Personally, I think we should have kept that info to ourselves..." Sheppard said while leaning on the console. "But from what I understand, Ford wanted the Wraith to know that there was a good chance we would have one, possibly fully charged, meaning we were going to be much harder to take down if they came after us."

"Makes sense." Rodney said nodding his head while shrugging.

"So, what are you doing? Going over that data from the planet being destroyed still?" Sheppard said.

"No. I'm taking the Replicator planet out of the system. You can't imagine how hard that actually is." Rodney said while typing.

"It shouldn't be, for you anyway." Sheppard said.

"You just can't let the fact I blew a couple of planets up go can you?" Rodney said offended.

"You took out a entire solar system." Sheppard stated.

"It was an accident. Which Ford agrees with seeing as he said he went back in time to that point and did extensive scans the entire time, plus downloaded all the data on the project and found, even with all the technology in the T.A.R.D.I.S., there is little chance that he could have gotten that system to work right either. Had he been there with us at the time, there was a good chance that the T.A.R.D.I.S. would have been blow up with the solar system, plus a bit more beyond that." Rodney said.

"Really?" Sheppard asked thinking Rodney was making it up.

"Well, he stated his idea involved hooking the T.A.R.D.I.S. into the system to help regulate the power, so it didn't overload, but it would have failed and before he could remove all the connections…boom." Rodney said making the gesture with his hands,

"Good thing he was still on Earth with SG-1 then." Sheppard said.

"Probably, but at that point in time he didn't have the T.A.R.D.I.S., so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Okay, this is it. You want to do the honors?" Rodney asked pointing at the button.

"No, I'll leave it to you. You did blow the planet up…" Sheppard said as he waved a hand.

"Funny. So, goodbye M7R-277." Rodney said pushing the enter key.

The screen showed a red dot that faded away after a few seconds.

"Hmm, if only it were that easy." Sheppard said as Rodney closed the laptop.

"Area 51 is working on it further. Other than the few planet nukes we have at our disposal. So, off to what is left of the party?" Rodney asked.

"Definitely. The General cooked, so I can't wait to see what it is. Or what is left anyway." Sheppard said.

"You know, I wish I could have seen the look on Ellis's face when my plan worked." Rodney said smugly.

"He was surprised to hear it, though extremely glad that it did. He wishes he was there to have seen it though." Sheppard said.

"Huh. I call it payback for what he was probably going to say before Sam jumped in. She surprised me. I never expected her to defend me." Rodney said as they walked out.

At the former home world of the Replicators, what was left of the planet that didn't go flying off into the far reaches of space floated around, banging into each other or just spinning idly in space. Near what was once the core of the planet, a single Ancient Aurora class ship floated.

"Our intel was correct, the planet has been completely destroyed." a Replicator woman at the console on the right said.

"Can you detect any trace Replicator cells?" a man near the back of the bridge asked.

"Negative." the woman said.

"Good. We can finally get to work without looking over our shoulders anymore." Replicator Elizabeth Weir said from the command chair. "It's time for us to begin."


	122. Chapter 122

CHAPTER 122

EPISODE……………..SPOILS OF WAR

As the Replicator parts were growing into a large mass and the Earth people were doing their thing, the Wraith were up to their own plans.

"The human's plan worked." a Wraith reported to the head Wraith, that was with the Atlantis people for awhile.

"Status on the Darts?"

"They are still on the planet. We do not have much time."

"We are not leaving without those Darts."

The large mass began descending into the planet rapidly.

"The mass is beginning to reach critical density. The planet is about to implode. Commander, we must jump into hyperspace!"

"Not until I get what I came for!"

The other Wraith vessels took off quickly as the Daedalus was still sitting in orbit, almost on the other side from where the Wraith ship was.

"Commander, the human vessel has not left yet."

"It is of no concern. If they die, it will be one less ship for them and one more step closer for us to conquering Atlantis."

"Their shields are still fully functional and they have no battle damage." the Wraith said in shock.

"Hmm. Interesting." the Commanding Wraith said with intrigue. "We can deal with it later. What about the Darts?"

"They have just entered the bay."

"Then get us out of here!"

The planet began to explode just as they jumped away, still noticing that the human ship was there at the time they made it into hyperspace. While still in hyperspace, the Commanding Wraith wondered about the human ship, seeing as their last sensor readings indicated the ship was still undamaged as the planet was exploding. Though they could have had engine trouble seeing as the other vessel left back at Atlantis also had engine trouble, which wasn't a far fetched idea seeing as it was obvious it took awhile for the Earth vessel to return to Earth and come back, which meant a pretty heavy strain on the engines, or so the Wraith, or at least the Wraith that had dealing with Atlantis, thought.

"Commander, I have the cargo dematerialized from the Dart."

He turned from his console as a box was brought before him. Opening it up, he was pleased to see a ZPM inside, and still glowing with power.

"Now we have all we need to complete our mission." he said happily as he held it.

It was another day for Atlantis, no problems had came up that morning and there was no current problems from any of the teams off world, either exploring or helping the people that they were still getting off Atlantis to new planets or helping those that were taken straight from their planets to new planets, or for those going back to their planets that the Replicators left alone after finding no life signs. Most of the personnel were working on various jobs as usual. Ford and Carter were in her office talking about a few things about the city, going over a couple reports and such, with Ford waiting for Daniel to get done looking up some information and doing something else in the city since Daniel wanted to come for a few hours seeing as Ford had to come back to the SGC to deal with a issue that Landry needed his help with, concerning a item he dealt with during his stint as commander of the SGC. Teyla was either with Keller for a check up or doing exercises to maintain her form while still keeping the baby safe and healthy. Sheppard was glad to hear that the stun did nothing to the baby and that everything, so far, was just fine with both mother and child. Since Sheppard wasn't in the mood to spar, plus duty called, Ronan was with him, going to the command center because Rodney said he needed to talk to John.

"Rodney, what have you got?" Sheppard asked as he and Ronan entered the command center.

"As you already know, it has been just over a week since the battle." Rodney said while looking at a screen that showed Wraith activity on their sensors. "A very clear pattern is emerging. The Wraith have scattered into various groups. You can see it all here on the long range scanners."

"Now that the Replicators are gone, they are sizing each other up." Ronan said.

"Too many Wraith and not enough humans to feed on. Intel states that they are settling into several factions." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, well, with any luck on our part, the will find themselves in a nice long civil war that will hopefully end with a lot of them killing each other off quickly." Rodney said waving a hand and then pointed at a spot on the screen after typing in a few commands. "However, I found something particularly interesting. This."

The screen moved in on a sector of space that turned the square on the grid into a red blinking dot.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"That is our friend, the Wraith. The same one that helped us finish off the Wraith, along with saving that….Sharon girl." Rodney said.

"How do you know?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, it's transmitting a subspace signal, the same one he used." Rodney stated.

"Why did he reactivate it?" Ronan asked.

"I don't know. But it is safe to assume that he'd know we'd be the ones tracking it." Rodney stated.

"Why, is he sending us a message?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know that either. Look, the Hive ships that we have been tracking have formed into distinctive groups. But this one, it's all by itself out there, in the middle of space, totally alone. There is no habitable planet nearby and the ship is over an hour away from the nearest gate at sublight." Rodney said.

"So, what does he want?" Ronan asked.

"That's the question. And I have no answer." Rodney said with a shrug.

"We'll have to talk to Sam to see what she wants us to do." Sheppard said.

"I'm going off to spar or exercise." Ronan said as the two left.

Ronan picked up a wooden Kendo and walked into the room, hoping to find someone inside sparring or exercising, in hopes of a good work out. The marines on the base did spar with him occasionally, if Sheppard or Teyla weren't already doing so. Ford did it as well, but not very often. Ronan didn't mind sparring with the General, it was just the fact it was extremely hard to get past his defenses and when he got past Ronan's, more often than not, he had bruises for the next few days. Then again, so did John almost every time he sparred with Ronan and got whacked quite often in the process. He did like sparring with Rebecca who had gotten a lot better over time and was better than most of the marines seeing as she could recover very quickly and get back into the fight without needing to rest. Ronan knew if it came down to it, he more than likely could take her, but he also knew if that sort of fight came up, she'd probably attack him in a way that would get herself injured enough to be killed while killing him, just not in a way where she'd loose her head. One of the reasons Rebecca was becoming such a good fighter was with her medical training, and still learning, she knew where to hit in order to do a lot of damage.

"Hey.." Ronan said with a wave of his hand holding the kendo sword.

"Hello Ronan." Teyla said while riding an exercise bike. "Did you come here to use this?"

"No." Ronan said as Teyla kept pedaling. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"I'm pregnant Ronan, not ill. And Doctor Keller said exercising would not have any ill effects on the baby. I also spoke with Gen…Samantha and she told me that she exercised quite often when she was pregnant. However, she did so usually when Ford was around in case there was a complication, though none ever arose. Plus, exercising is beneficial." Teyla said.

"Hmm. You are taking it very hard." Ronan said seeing her sweating pretty hard.

"I must in order to keep up with you and the team." Teyla stated.

"Who said you have to keep up?" Ronan asked.

She only smiled with a small chuckle before concentrating on pedaling again. He shook his head and walked over to a more open area and did various moves with the blade, attacking invisible opponents.

The next day, Rodney and Sheppard came back into the command center, about mid morning, seeing Radek looking at the screen. After talking to both Carter's yesterday, Sam said it would be best to wait till tomorrow, maybe longer depending, to see if the ship moved or did something else. Ford agreed so the two left to do other things that day.

"Any change?" Sheppard asked.

"Nope, it is still just sitting there. Hasn't moved at all, or done anything." Radek said. "It could be disabled."

"Maybe." Rodney said.

"Is it sending a distress call?" Sheppard asked. "And is any of the other Wraith ships getting it?"

"Possible, but if so, the other Wraith are ignoring it." Radek said. "No Wraith ships have came near that sector or made any approaches towards it since we found it yesterday."

"How long did you say it would take to get there by a gate?" Sheppard asked.

"Just over an hour. Wait, I know we helped this guy out before and he helped us, but we don't seriously think we owe him anything, do we? He's a Wraith." Rodney said.

"True, and we don't owe him anything. However, that's no reason not to go check things out." Sheppard said.

"Plus…" Ford said as he walked up behind them, startling the group. "Maybe his ship was badly damaged as it was leaving the planet as it exploded, or was heavily damaged and they are still working on it. Or, it was abandoned, or possibly the life support is near gone. There is a lot of possibilities. I had someone check the records on the sensors and that ship has been there for more than a few days."

"You want to go with us?" Sheppard asked.

"Why not. Haven't left the city in over a week, at least to anyplace interesting and I exclude the SGC. Besides, who knows what we might find. If we are lucky, we can bring the ship here, after disabling whatever we need to, to make sure the other Wraith don't know it's here and hopefully gain better intel on their ships." Ford said. "If nothing else, we might be able to even use it to attack another Wraith vessel or facility."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sheppard said. "Besides that, it would be better to check it out and make sure that the location of Atlantis isn't there, or if it is, erase it before any Wraith decide to come looking."

"Now you're thinking." Ford said.

Carter gave the go ahead and told them to be careful, while also telling Ford to call before calling the T.A.R.D.I.S., unless it was an emergency. He got his Heavy Arms rifle from the T.A.R.D.I.S., wearing his heavy coat and a midnight black suit. Sheppard's team along with Major Lorne's team were in the armory room on the base, still getting ready when Teyla walked in. Seeing as Rebecca's former team had broken up because one of them got too injured to stay on Atlantis and the other retired to go home and be with his newborn child, Rebecca was on standby and asked to go along, which Ford and Carter said would be good in case anything happened.

"Teyla." Sheppard said while picking something out of his locker.

"Colonel." Teyla said walking up as the others were still getting ready. "I just heard. I would like to accompany you on this mission."

"Thanks, but we have it covered." Sheppard said while putting on his vest.

"John, I understand what you are trying to do, but I assure you, it is not necessary." Teyla stated sternly. "My skills have not diminished, and I still have much to offer the team."

The others kept getting ready while giving each other looks. Sheppard looked at Lorne and nodded his head.

"All right guys, let's all head out. We'll meet you at the Jumper bay sir." Lorne said.

They all grabbed whatever they needed quickly and walked out. Rodney however was still sitting on the bench, trying to get his boot on. As John closed his locker, Ronan came back in and grabbed Rodney's arm.

"Hey, I'm not even…" Rodney said while being pulled out of the room quickly.

Ford entered from the other side of the room while giving his gun a quick once over.

"Hey Colonel we…" Ford began and then saw Teyla. "Oh, hey Teyla."

"General." Teyla said before glaring at John.

"I heard you wanted to try one of these out." Ford said taking a Heavy Arms rifle off his shoulder. "It doesn't have the powerful ammo I use, but it still has a kick."

"Oh. Um, thanks." Sheppard said taking it. "Damn, this is heavy. I think I'll stick with my P-90 for the moment."

Ford only shrugged as Sheppard set it on the bench.

"Can you give us a minute General?" Sheppard said.

"I was wondering where everyone else was." Ford said heading for the doorway out on the other side of the room.

"Wait General." Teyla began.

"Teyla, I'm sorry, but you can't come." Sheppard stated.

"Oh no." Ford muttered as he realized what was happening and rubbed a hand over his face.

"General, I am completely capable…" Teyla began.

"Teyla, I am not your commanding officer, team wise. I can't over rule John on this. I know you want to help. And if it was anything else, I'd probably step in. But Sam, Keller and I have all decided that you can't go off world anymore. It's too dangerous." Ford said trying to ignore her glare. "I do not want to be responsible for you loosing your only child."

"Teyla, I know you want to continue to help. I know you want to go out there and get back at the Wraith in anyway possible, and hopefully find out where your people were taken and if they are still alive, including your husband. I understand that, but you can't. Even if this Wraith ship has no one on it, it still would be to dangerous for you to come. All it would take is one wrong thing to happen and the babies life could be in serious jeopardy. I'm sorry the next six months are going to be a pain in the ass because you won't be able to help like you usually do, but that's the way it is. If, and I'm saying if, when we find your people and they are unfortunately dead or worse, then you and your baby is all that is left of the Athosians. I do not want the complete genocide of your people and you as a friend on my conscience." Sheppard said.

Giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder, despite the fire in her eyes, he walked past as Ford followed.

They went through the gate, with Sheppard asking after they left the space gate if Ford wanted to fly. Sheppard was in the side seat with Rodney behind him and Ronan behind Ford as he was piloting the vessel. Lorne and his team were in the back, playing cards to pass the hour. Half way through the flight, Ford pulled a king size Hershey bar out.

"Got another one of those?" Rodney asked.

"Sure." Ford said.

"Cool." Rodney said as Ford handed him it. "Wait…"

"I have another." Ford said pulling another king out.

"How many of those do you carry?" Sheppard asked.

"Several. You want one?" Ford asked.

"Sure." Sheppard said happily. "You want half Ronan?"

"Yeah." Ronan said.

"Lorne?" Ford asked.

"Yes General, we'd love some." Lorne said as the men with him nodded or said no.

Sheppard passed back four more bars as Ford pulled another out for himself.

"There is just one thing." Ford said as everyone was opening the bars.

"What's that?" Rodney asked looking at the bar.

"Unless Sam ask, we don't tell her." Ford stated while holding up a finger that he waved lightly.

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"The only real problem I have with Sam is the fact she has limited my intake of chocolate." Ford stated.

"Same question." Sheppard said.

"I have a high metabolism. I could eat five of these a day for a month and maybe gain a couple pounds. Sam, she'd probably gain twenty, or more. I agreed to keep my limit low because it is unfair to her that I can have lots of sweets and she can't." Ford stated.

"Oh." everyone but Ronan said in understanding.

"Wait, then how many of these have you had today?" Rodney asked.

"This will be my third." Ford stated as he waved the bar and then took a bite. "Mmm."

"Hmm, if it wasn't for your cooking and the fact we've seen you eat with us in the mess hall, I'd swear you only eat chocolate all the time." Sheppard said.

"Before I married Sam, I ate a pound or more a day, plus five to six cups of coffee. About the only regret of getting married, if you want to call it that. Personally, I don't mind the limit." Ford said as a bright smile came across his face. "Makes our night life interesting."

"I had a girlfriend once that was that way. She found being fed and feeding me, stimulating." Sheppard said.

"That is so unfair." Rodney muttered.

"Rodney, when the SGC and the knowledge of Atlantis goes public, which I believe will happen within the next twenty years, probably sooner, you along with many other people are going to be extremely famous. Women flock to famous people. Oh I got a story for you Rodney." Ford said with a small but cheerful laugh.

"For me?" Rodney asked confused.

"There was a bounty hunter, actually more than one, after SG-1. Some years ago for me and Sam, a year or so ago for you all. Anyway, Sam and I had to go to one of those scientific conventions where we had to present the latest technological advances…" Ford said with a somewhat bored tone from the memory.

"Is this the story where Sam had to use the plasma rifle in front of everyone?" Sheppard asked. "And your car blew up in your face?"

"That's the one. So, we're there, hours before those incidents. Doctor Lee was with us. You all know what he looks like…" Ford said.

"Yeah, bald guy. Smart, but not like we are." Rodney said.

"Everyone has different abilities of smart Rodney. While I love playing video games and am really good at most, excluding sports, I am unable to program a game into creation. So anyway, Sam and I were in the main room with many other people walking around and talking before the presentations really started. A few ladies were walking around with champagne. Sam and I didn't touch any, though Lee did, especially after, and I will admit, a couple of very attractive ladies, who were obviously scientist as well, waved fingers at us."

"Wait, they wanted Lee?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Yes. They were no where near how great Sam looked, but then, maybe I am just bias. Point is, if ladies like that liked him, imagine how much they will like you when your name becomes renown?" Ford said.

"Hmm. I do like the sound of that." Rodney said rubbing his chin while thinking.

"McKay, aren't you going out with that, Brown lady? What department was she again?" Sheppard asked.

"Botany." Rodney and Ford said together.

"Yeah, I'm still going out with her. But we haven't really, gotten together, in the further sense. Usually too busy to even have lunch sometimes." Rodney muttered.

"Hey, is that the ship?" Ronan asked.

"Looks like it." Sheppard said. "Rodney, bring up the HUD display. I'll take over General."

"Why? This is rather easy." Ford said enjoying himself despite the fact nothing was really happening.

"If we start getting shot at, we'll be in trouble if you're still driving. I'd like to keep living myself…" Sheppard said putting a hand on his own chest.

"Well, when you put it that way." Ford said changing seats as a few people chuckled.

"All right, let's see what there is to see." Sheppard said while looking at the HUD.

"Yeah, that is it. Readings indicate it had been shot up pretty bad." Rodney said.

"From the battle with the Replicators?" Ronan asked.

"No, I am picking up residual radiation from Wraith weapons fire." Rodney said.

"Interesting." Ford said while holding his rifle again. "Either there was something on that ship the other Hive wanted or a dispute took place. Wonder why they didn't just take the ship along with? Is there any life signs?"

"Not picking up anything." Rodney said.

"Maybe they are hibernating." Sheppard said.

"That would be a rather odd thing to do after an attack." Rodney stated. "Besides, they usually only do that when they land the ship."

"All right. We're going to go in and check on things. See what we can find out." Sheppard said.

"Works for me." Ford said.

They managed to land in the Jumper bay with no trouble and then cloaked the ship. Lorne's team went one direction as they went another with Rebecca with them. The ship was rather quiet and they came across no bodies, even though there was considerable damage on the inside. They all had to use their lights attached to their weapons to see better, and the floor was covered with a thin white mist that was everywhere, even in the hanger bay.

"Hey Lorne, you have anything?" Sheppard asked over his com after they had walked through various corridors for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing yet Colonel." Lorne said.

"Well, we finally found some bodies." Sheppard said.

"Acknowledged. We'll keep looking." Lorne said.

Ronan was the first to walk up to the body with his weapon pointed at it.

"Looks like these bodies were fed on." Ronan said.

"Better that than unconscious." Ford said.

"I'm still picking up the locator beacon." Rodney said as his hand held beeped.

They followed the reading down a few corridors and then into a room with a few consoles and a bench like seat.

"The reading is stronger in here." Rodney said as the beeping changed to a rapid pace.

"I don't see our guy." Sheppard said as he glanced around. "Did you find him?"

"No." Ronan said as he kicked a dead body aside. "Just more fed on Wraith."

"I don't think we are going to find him." Rodney said.

"I thought you were still picking up the tracking device?" Sheppard asked.

"He is. It's right here." Ford said picking up the small chip from the floor that Rebecca pointed out to him.

"Some one cut it out of him." Rodney said.

"On the bright side, looks like the ship is ours. We just need to shut off whatever it is to make the Wraith not detect it, see if the engines are running and take her home." Ford said as Rodney pocketed the chip and handheld device.

About an hour later or so, Lorne and his team came to the bridge after completing their search. Sheppard and Ronan were standing nearby as Rodney was going over the info he could find in the ships database by hooking up to the main console. Rodney was also, while feeling happy about having to teach him, showing Ford how to read Wraith since he wasn't as fluent in understanding it as he wished he was.

"No sign of the rest of the crew. Whoever attacked the ship must have taken them prisoner." Lorne said.

"Including our friend." Rodney stated while not looking away from what he was showing Ford.

"Stop calling him that." Sheppard said.

"Then what do we call him?" Ronan asked.

"How about pale death." Ford muttered.

"I think Todd would work better." Sheppard said, getting looks in the process. "You mentioned pale and it reminded me of a collage buddy I had. His name was Todd and, he was rather pale. I thought he was ill, but he said that was his normal complexion."

"Todd is a lousy name." Rodney stated.

"Do you have a better one?" Sheppard asked.

"As a mater of fact, I do.." Rodney began.

"You know what, forget I asked. We'll stick with Todd." Sheppard said as Ford chuckled.

"God, you two remind me of Jack and Daniel. Always bickering about something." Ford said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sheppard said with a happy smile as Rodney shook his head.

"Colonel." Lorne said.

"Yes Major?" Sheppard asked turning to Lorne.

"What is the plan now?" Lorne asked.

"Well, the General wants to bring this thing back for our people to study. I happen to agree. The question is, can it fly?" Sheppard asked.

"Well.." Rodney said as Sheppard looked at him for an answer. "The ship is severely damaged. About 30% of the ship is exposed to space. But, with some work, I think we can get the main systems back online."

"That settles that. We have a new ship." Sheppard said. "Get her moving Rodney."

"I did say time didn't I?" Rodney said.

"Yes, you did. Wish K-9 was here to help translate." Ford said while looking at Rodney's laptop. "Hmm, weapons still function, but just barely. Unless I am reading this wrong."

"No, that's right." Rodney said looking. "We should shut down power to them for now so we can use it for other systems, maybe even repair."

"Good idea McKay. I'd do it myself, but I can't read all of this." Ford said.

"I'm going back to Atlantis while you two fix what you can. Lorne and his team will keep watch in case anything shows up." Sheppard said. "Maybe a Wraith in hiding."

"We'll be fine." Rodney said waving him off.

"Wait, why are you going back to Atlantis?" Ford asked. "I can use my phone to call Sam to make a report."

"We need Teyla." Sheppard stated.

"After that whole speech we both gave her, now we need her. Why?" Ford asked.

"She's part Wraith." Sheppard said.

"Knew that. Still don't…" Ford asked confused.

"Wraith technology is a lot like Ancient technology. You need the gene to get certain things to work. The Ancients just did a much better job of keeping others from using their stuff. We can manipulate quite a bit of the Wraith tech, but we will need her to fly." Rodney said.

"You're telling me this now?" Ford said with a cocked eyebrow.

Radek was walking through one of the hallways when he saw Sheppard heading for the commissary.

"Colonel. How did it go?" Radek asked hoping for good news.

"No confrontations thankfully. The ship is pretty banged up, but functions enough for our needs. Rodney and the General are trying to get it running so we can bring it here to be checked out and eventually used by us, or perhaps sent back to Earth for further study." Sheppard said.

"Then why are you here?" Radek asked.

"Unfortunately, Teyla is the only one that can pilot it." Sheppard said as he kept walking as Radek stopped.

She was eating at a table when Sheppard sat down across from her. Before she could speak, he told her the situation.

"So, the ship is totally secure from what we can tell, there is no immediate danger, and if something does come up, the General can call his ship. However, you are the only one that can pilot it." Sheppard stated.

"Oh really? What about my condition?" Teyla asked still miffed from earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I was really tough on you, but I'm trying to look out for you and your child. You may personally feel just fine and capable of anything you normally do, but one wrong move…." Sheppard said.

"I know John. I understand. If this wasn't my first child, I would probably have different feelings or know my limits better." Teyla said with a apologetic tone.

"Does that mean you are going to come help?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. And I will do my best to, limit myself, so you don't have to worry." Teyla stated with a nod.

"Thank you." Sheppard said feeling relieved.

"When do we leave?" Teyla asked.

"Once you're done eating and I get a few things in the Jumper." Sheppard said with a small roll of his eyes.

"Such as?" Teyla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Rodney, always hungry when nervous. Plus the General wants more chocolate since he shared what he had on him with the rest of us." Sheppard said getting up.

"Ah." Teyla said understanding the chocolate thing greatly.

Ford was following McKay as they came back to the bridge. Rodney was looking at his laptop, making notes and pressing buttons, while also still teaching Ford what things said and did.

"And this is their equivalent to our power re-route system." Rodney stated.

"Hmm. Wouldn't be so complicated if I could read it better." Ford muttered. "Looks pretty trashed like everything else, but functioning better than the weapon systems."

"Yeah, at least we won't lose life support anytime soon." Rodney said.

"Hey, I found these in the Jumper before Sheppard left." Lorne said tossing one to Rodney.

"Oh, thank you. I am starving." Rodney said grabbing it quickly.

"You just had a king sized chocolate bar." Ford said as he took the tablet.

"I burn food fast." Rodney said looking at the strip of food in the vacuumed plastic. "Apricot jubilee?"

"If you don't want it." Lorne said while reaching for it.

"No, I'll eat it." Rodney said as he opened it up. "Oh that is so unfair."

"It's my last bar." Ford said as he took a bite into his chocolate bar.

"So, how are we doing in here?" Lorne asked.

"Well, the two of us got the hyperdrive to work, which was a lot of work…" Rodney began.

"Go on Rodney." Ford said rolling a hand.

"Right, right. Anyway, unless I can get the interface to work, we aren't going anywhere or doing much of anything." Rodney stated waving at the console.

Ronan leaned over near a column that had blue light come from the bottom and played with something. Rodney was surprised as the wall came on and showed various screens giving info about the ship.

"This is how they see when fly or doing anything?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Rodney said as he turned around to see Ronan standing.

"This sucks. Reminds me of the Jem'Hadar on Star Trek. I prefer seeing out a window." Ford stated. "Or a view screen."

"What did you do?" Rodney asked.

"Helped. Maybe just a little." Ronan said as he looked at the screen with the others.

"Rodney, what does this say?" Ford asked.

"Can't you make out anything?" Rodney asked.

"Yes teacher, you've only been showing me how to read for the last couple of hours." Ford said sarcastically. "Maybe next we can move to ancient Babylonian since I mastered Wraith so quickly."

"Whatever." Rodney said ignoring Ford's tone. "Hmm, this is interesting."

"Well, what is it McKay?" Lorne asked.

"Looks like a map to me." Ronan said.

"It is a map. But I'm not sure to what." Rodney said as he stepped closer to read the writing scrolling on the screen.

"Dude, read it aloud for the rest of us and so I can learn." Ford said smacking Rodney on the shoulder lightly.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but it was shortly after Doctor Keller and I returned from New Athos. It was a difficult time." Teyla said tiredly.

"It's okay. I understand." Sheppard said.

"Now, with everything else, I am burdened with the thought that…" Teyla said as her voice wavered. "This child may be the last of my people."

"We don't know that yet. I am sure we will find them." Sheppard said.

"I still hold out hope. But you must understand why I cannot just stay in Atlantis and do nothing. My best hope in finding them and learning of their fate, whether good or bad, is to be out here with you." Teyla stated.

Rodney was working on a console as Ford was reading the tablet, trying to learn more, but not doing a very great job. Lorne and his team were off somewhere in the ship, doing recon and checking around again. Ronan was leaning against a pillar, really bored. Rebecca was sitting against a pillar with her back against it taking a nap.

"So, how's it going?" Sheppard said as he walked in with a backpack.

"Thank god you are back." Rodney said. "We are starving."

"Yeah, yeah. What have we got so far?" Sheppard said tossing the bag to Rodney.

"Well, I got the neural interface hooked up to the main systems." Rodney said while digging into the backpack of food. "Hmm, turkey sandwich. That will work."

"Rodney…" Sheppard said with the hidden threat of taking the food to get answers.

"The system still needs some tweaking, so I'll have to monitor it as we get things going. I haven't been able to test the interface yet. Beyond that, the weapons array has been a big problem though." Rodney said taking another big bite.

"Wait, weapons array?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I thought they would come in handy as we go after the Wraith." Rodney said.

Sheppard turned to look at Ford, only to see him not paying attention.

"General." Sheppard asked with a tone that he wanted to know why the man took over apparently.

"We found out where this Wraith ship was headed. Not good news." Ford said scrolling the screen back on the tablet.

"We being I brought up the screen and McKay reading it." Ronan said.

"Okay." Sheppard said a bit lost.

"Yeah, the logs talked about a top secret Wraith outpost." Rodney said.

"Wraith outpost?" Sheppard asked.

"You forgot the words, top secret." Rodney said.

"Why is it important?" Sheppard asked wondering if the trouble of coming here in the first place was worth it.

"He doesn't really know." Ronan said.

"The logs didn't specify, but what I did read makes this outpost to them seem like the Holy Grail to us." Rodney said.

"Which, from what the General here said about this, holy thing, means we should really check it out." Ronan said.

"Hang on. Hold on a minute. We don't even know if this bucket…" Sheppard began holding up a hand.

Teyla pushed or touched something on the main console, making the room darken as a light shined down on her. Ford found it a bit surprising when he heard the engines come to life which made Rebecca suddenly sit up awake and on her guard instantly as the ship shook slightly.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Ford asked looking at the console.

"Yeah?" Rodney asked in wonder as he looked too.

"I am unsure. My abilities seem to be much stronger than before." Teyla said while leaving her hands on the console.

"She's not kidding! We've got navigation, propulsion and communications online." Rodney said while pointing at the screen that was showing more details than before.

"Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"I cannot explain it…." Teyla began.

"It's obvious you idiots. Everything in her body is in a slightly accelerated rate or at a heightened sense, bit of both actually." Ford said.

"How?" Sheppard asked as Ford slapped himself in the face.

"The baby." Rodney said in realization.

"Duh." Ford muttered.

"How do you feel?" Sheppard asked worried.

"Physically, fine. At the moment I touched these controls, the ship came alive. I can feel the various systems at my disposal." Teyla said.

"Various?" Rodney asked.

"Many are down because of damage." Teyla said giving him a pointed look.

"Oh, right." Rodney said feeling stupid.

"Do you think you can get it to fly?" Ronan asked.

"I am not sure." Teyla said closing her eyes.

After a few seconds, they were a bit surprised as they felt the ship move forward.

"We've moving. Not real fast though, but moving." Ford said.

"You're right. Teyla is moving the ship." Rodney said while still reading the screen. "Albeit slowly at the moment."

"Are you alright Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine. This is much easier than before. Almost effortless. I can fly this ship to the Wraith outpost…" Teyla began.

"Wait, I didn't bring you here for that. We can get the Daedalus…" Sheppard began.

"John, that Wraith ship that attacked this vessel no doubt has the same information that we do, and is a day ahead of us. If this outpost is as important as the log suggest, do you think we can afford to wait?" Teyla said.

"Well, we can go check it out." Ford said. "If the situation becomes bad, I'll just call the T.A.R.D.I.S. and we'll be safe."

"Okay. I don't like this, but at least we have an escape route. However, only get us close enough to check things out, not into sensor range. We can take the Jumper to get there." Sheppard ordered.

The ship shuddered slightly but jumped into hyperspace without much trouble. Sometime later while still in hyperspace, John came back onto the bridge finding the General sitting on the floor in front of the console Teyla was still holding, reading from the extra tablet that Rodney had Sheppard bring when he went to get Teyla. Ronan was sitting against a pillar doing something with his gun as Rodney was standing nearby the console, looking at another tablet.

"So, what's going on?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, I have been looking over the rest of the logs." Rodney said.

"And?" Sheppard asked as Rodney didn't continue.

"I didn't find anything else about the outpost. Surprising huh?" Rodney said.

"I wouldn't know." Sheppard said giving him a look.

"This goes back a long way. The Wraith haven't been back to this place in a couple of thousand years." Rodney said fascinated.

"So, why now?" Sheppard asked.

"We've been dealing them some pretty serious damage and so forth." Ford said. "Must be that reason if nothing else."

"Sounds about right. Let's face it, they don't have any fancy beach resorts or places like that." Sheppard said as Rodney gave him a look. "I'm just saying.."

"We have reached the coordinates." Teyla said as Ford stood. "I am taking us out of hyperspace."

The ship shuddered slightly but exited without breaking up or falling apart.

"The planet is just ahead. I have established an orbit around one of its moons, just out of sensors range." Teyla said.

"Good, let's get to the Jumper." Sheppard said.

Teyla stepped away and started to fall when Ronan and Sheppard caught her.

"I'm fine." Teyla said standing as she leaned on the console. "I'm fine, really."

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked.

"This thing has many uses." Ford said as he waved the Sonic device over the front of her as he looked at a device in his hand. "You're blood pressure is a little low. Probably from being connected to the ship so long and or standing in place for as long as you did. A few other things aren't in your normal range, but otherwise, you are as you said, just fine."

"Okay, since we need someone to stay behind anyway, you'll be it. We may need you to come help us or to be here for a quick get away. Major Lorne and his team will stay with you." Sheppard said.

"Very well." Teyla said.

"If things get bad on the planet, I'll call my ship and then land in here. From there, we can jump to hyperspace and make a run for it, or leave the ship behind." Ford said.

"Sure you don't want to stay here General?" Teyla asked.

"And miss the chance at killing Wraith, hell no." Ford said grabbing his rifle. "Unless you want…"

"I shall be fine General." Teyla stated. "Perhaps you may be able to learn something about my people while you are down there."

"I will certainly try." Ford said.

"We'll see what we can find out." Sheppard said.

Shortly after they left the hanger, leaving Lorne's team with Teyla, Sheppard cloaked the Jumper as they headed for the greenish looking planet.

"Anything?" Sheppard asked.

"We're entering sensor range, now…" Rodney said as the HUD display came up. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"Not really." Ford said from behind Sheppard's chair. "The fact there is a space gate here is no surprise."

"Considering the Wraith do have ships that can fit through a gate…" Rodney said with a small shrug. "I guess they'd put one here if the place is that important."

"Anything beyond the space gate?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, I'm getting an energy reading on the surface." Rodney said.

"Any idea on what it could be?" Sheppard asked.

"No. But there is something else…" Rodney said dejectedly. "A Hive ship in orbit."

"That is not surprising either." Ford said as the HUD showed the ship.

"That just means we didn't miss the party." Sheppard said.

"Well, I've crashed a party before, which involved a lot of fighting, mostly with the use of guns. I'm game to do it again." Ford said with a smile.

"Same here." Ronan said with a smile as well.

The Wraith complex was built into the side of a large rocky mountain near a open desert. They landed nearby, but not close enough the Wraith would bump into the cloaked Jumper and then got out quickly. There was no patrols and detecting no one on the other side of the door, they entered with weapons ready anyway.

"I don't see any guards." Ronan said.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Which way Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"The energy reading is strongest this way." Rodney said pointing to the left.

They went down a few corridors, keeping quiet and close to the walls to avoid detection or been seen.

"How big is this place?" Sheppard asked.

"Don't worry, I have an excellent sense of direction." Rodney said.

"Didn't get say you got lost in one of those garden mazes?" Sheppard asked.

"I was ten!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I got lost in one a few times. Part of a training thing I did once upon a time." Ford muttered. "Thankfully, the rest of the team I was with also got lost too, so we didn't get penalized as much. I'll tell you the story another time though."

"Well, now I don't feel so bad." Rodney said as Sheppard shook his head.

"Hold up." Sheppard said suddenly.

Turning his light off, Sheppard made a few motions with his hands and they crept forward silently. Coming to a open doorway, they looked in seeing a Wraith woman in a large chair, with lots of tendrils coming off her. From the looks of it, she was asleep.

"What is that?" Sheppard asked.

"It's a Queen." Rodney stated.

"I say we kill her." Ford said stepping forward.

"Wait, we don't know what she is even doing." Sheppard said while grabbing his arm.

"Does it matter? She's the enemy, one of the leaders. Cut the head off, the rest are confused…" Ford stated.

"There is multiple Queens…" Rodney said. "And killing her, despite being a good idea, would probably trigger all sorts of alarms."

"Then we shoot her when we leave." Ford said. "Or place a nice bomb."

"Let's continue on then." Sheppard said.

They continued down a few more corridors, ending up in a dark area with alcoves that had a faint yellow light and some grayish tubes that looked sort of like slick worms in the alcoves.

"What is that?" Sheppard asked as they saw the middle of the object sloshing around.

"Revolting." Rodney said.

"If that burst open, I'm going to be sick." Ford said.

"Hey, check this one out." Ronan said.

They lights moved to another one that was much bigger in the middle to another nearby that was about adult human sized and with claws pocking at the inside.

"I think this is a breeding chamber." Ford muttered.

"We got company coming." Ronan stated quickly.

They all backed up fast and hide in the dark behind a pillar nearby as they heard footsteps approach. A Wraith followed by two masked Wraith came up to one of the larger alcoves as the object inside kept squirming.

"This one is ready." the Wraith said.

Ford turned his head away as he heard squishy noises. The others saw one of the Wraith rip the skin open and another masked Wraith tumbled out. The two masked Wraith helped hold the one up as the Wraith reached in and pulled the mask out, putting it over the new Wraiths head.

"Put him with the others."

The two nodded and took the naked Wraith away as the other followed.

"Oh, I am going to definitely have nightmares about that." Rodney stated.

"The sound alone was sickening. I'm just glad I didn't watch." Ford said.

"Let's keep moving." Sheppard said. "As you said General, this must be a Wraith farm or breeding ground."

"It would make sense. All those, tendrils or whatever we saw on the Queen, must send out genetic secretions that get pumped through the entire system and into those different pods. Presto, new born Wraith." Rodney said.

"Nice." Sheppard said.

"Disgusting it the word I'd use." Ford muttered.

"Very." Rebecca said. "Reminds me of those zombies I encountered back in that mansion outside Raccoon city."

"Ugh, that day still gives me the creeps when I think about it." Ford said with revulsion. "Much more disgusting too."

"Disgusting yes, but if you think about it, the Wraith descended from insects. We always just assumed that they did so on Hive ships, so why here? What's so special about this place?" Rodney asked.

"I think I have an idea." Ronan said while looking into a enormously large room.

The other three looked and were shocked at what they saw. There was several rows of what could have been mistaken as old run down buildings. The ones with the large windows one right after another. In this case however, seven stories high and going back so far they couldn't see the end, they were each dark pods that had Wraith in them.

"Dear God…." Ford muttered.

"There is pods everywhere." Rodney muttered as they entered the room. "Thousands of them."

"More like hundreds of thousands." Ford muttered slowly as he looked at his Sonic Screwdriver with wide eyes.

"This is like a giant beehive." Rebecca muttered. "I hate bees."

"Rodney…" Sheppard said as he pointed.

"I'm on it." Rodney said linking his tablet to the console in front of them. "Whoa.."

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"What we saw outside, is just the tip of the iceberg. This complex is miles wide in diameter." Rodney stated.

"Are there any other chambers like this one?" Sheppard asked.

"Over a hundred." Rodney said after checking his tablet.

"Jesus Christ. There has to be over a million Wraith here." Ford muttered with mixed emotions, one of which was fear.

"I'm starting to think I should have stayed at Atlantis." Rebecca said with a shudder of fear. "If we get captured, I'm in serious trouble."

"Why?" Sheppard asked confused.

"I'll just recover after my life is drained, or I'll just stay looking like this as they kept sucking my never ending life from me." Rebecca said trying to not think about that happening.

"I'll do everything to make sure that doesn't happen." Ford said seeing her brighten up.

They left the room quickly and stayed in a darkened hallway while thinking.

"This doesn't make sense though. There is no way one Queen could make enough genetic material for that many Wraith." Rodney stated.

"Maybe there is more than one." Ronan said.

"Even if there was, the power needed would be enormous." Ford said. "We know this place has been here for a thousand years or more, just from what that log said. But unless they are using solar power in some way we haven't seen, or possibly thermal…."

"It's staggering isn't it? The power requirements would surpass that of a nuclear reactor." Rodney said.

"This place must have been built to make an army to help fight the Ancients. We need to stop it before they finish creating it to come after us." Sheppard said.

"Our C-4 isn't going to make much of a dent." Rodney stated.

"I've only got one planet nuke in my T.A.R.D.I.S. at the moment. It would do the job, but you never know when we'll need it next." Ford said. "Those things are not easy to create either."

"How about we fire down at it from orbit?" Ronan suggested.

"Theoretically, that would work. But the other Hive it up there." Rodney said.

"What about the power supply?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe. That would shut them down for awhile." Rodney said.

"Then lead us to it." Sheppard said.

Rodney pulled his tracker out and turned it on.

"I can't get a definite signal lock. We're basically in a giant machine." Rodney said.

"I read it, rather deep in this place." Ford said as the Sonic Screwdriver whined either deeply or lowly depending on the direction he pointed.

The Wraith from before and the two guards followed him into the main room where the Queen was. He started forward and then stopped, looking at one of the others.

"Wake her."

The masked Wraith walked forward and pressed some of the buttons on a multicolored panel. The tendrils moved off and out of her as they went to someplace in the back of the chair. After a few seconds, she awoke and looked at the three.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"You have done well. The second batch of warriors has turned out flawless. We now have a suitable genetic template and can continue to the next phase." he said proudly and happily.

"Where is the commander of the fallen Hive?"

"He is in a holding cell. He completed the recalibration that was required."

"I must regain my strength. Bring him before me." she ordered.

"His understanding of this technology is impressive. I wish to keep him alive."

"You said the device was ready!" she exclaimed.

"It is. We are simply making final adjustments before finally bringing main power online."

"He has outlived his usefulness, and I must feed." she said forcefully before standing. "Unless you are volunteering yourself!"

"Bring him!" he said to one of the guards behind him.

Todd, as they called him now, was pacing in his cell and then turned as he heard footsteps approach. The two guards came up to the door and it opened before them.

"I believe I am about to receive my reward."

They raised their stun lances as his face turned into a scowl.

"So be it!" Todd said with a growl.

Several energy blast hit the two guards, and a couple were in the head. They dropped quickly as the group ran forward and pointed their weapons at him.

"Sheppard, how did you find me?" Todd asked.

"We picked up your signal." Sheppard said while not lowering his gun.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." Todd stated.

"What are friends for." Sheppard said with some sarcasm while lowering his gun.

Ronan stepped forward putting his gun to Todd's head as Sheppard smiled.

"Now, how about you tell us everything about this place, or you can choose to join your two friends on the floor." Sheppard said.

Teyla was sitting on the bench like couch as Lorne walked in.

"Hey, any news yet?" Lorne asked.

"No, they have not made any contact with us yet." Teyla said.

"Guess we have nothing to do but keep waiting." Lorne said sitting next to her. "Um, I didn't get a chance to congratulate you yet. That's really great. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

She smiled lightly as she nodded.

"My sister has two kids. Two boys, five and seven. I have to admit, I miss being around them. Seeing both Generals juggling work and family makes me envious of not having my own and not seeing my sisters." Lorne said.

"I am not really sure what to expect." Teyla said after a moment.

"No one really is. At least, not with the first one. But you get through it. Both Generals want another but aren't sure when yet." Lorne said.

"Samantha has told me so." Teyla said.

"Hmm. I believe you will make a great mother." Lorne said.

"Thank you." Teyla said sincerely. "I wish I could be so sure though."

"Hey, if you can deal with handling your people as their leader as long as you did, before joining us, being a mother will be much easier." Lorne said giving her a smile.

She nodded in understanding at what he meant.

"Did Rodney eat everything in that pack?" Teyla asked while gesturing at the bag near the console.

"I certain hope not." Lorne said with a small laugh as he grabbed it for her. "Hopefully, the General didn't take all the chocolate either."

"I seriously hope so as well." Teyla said.

"Doctor McKay is quite correct. It would be impossible for a Queen to breed so many warriors without artificial means." Todd said after hearing what they knew and thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"The Queen only produces a handful of warriors. Each of which is reproduced a thousand times over. This is a cloning facility." Todd stated.

"Another race of clones. Figures." Ford muttered. "This is starting to turn into a Star Wars remake."

"It all makes sense. No wonder the Ancients lost. They always had more and more warriors, we and the Ancients never knew where the Wraith kept coming from." Rodney said.

"Aren't there too many Wraith in the galaxy already? A couple weeks ago, when we were fighting the Replicators, it made sense. But why now?" Sheppard asked.

"Answer him." Ronan demanded.

"This facility was never used during the Replicator war because we never had means to power it. The power requirements are enormous." Todd said.

"ZPM's. He's talking about ZPM's." Rodney stated while shaking a finger.

"I managed to acquire a few before the Replicator planet was destroyed." Todd said proudly.

"Guess what, so did we. Atlantis is pretty much, fully operational." Ford stated.

"Pretty much…" Todd said with a arrogant tone.

"We don't have enough people to run everything in the city, but enough to easily fight off a fleet of your kind!" Ford spat as he stepped forward, only to have Sheppard hold him back, seeing as the General looked ready to rip into Todd.

"He hasn't answered all my questions. Besides, despite being a Wraith, he has been on our side, for the most part." Sheppard said with a small wink that Todd didn't see. "Just back off General, please."

"Fine." Ford grumbled, playing the part as he walked to look out the doorway.

"Feisty that one." Todd said.

"Your people were instrumental in pretty much destroying his people. Let me guess, you wanted to use the ZPM to make an army and take out Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"No. The plan was to make an army to take out the rest of the Wraith in the galaxy. However, another Wraith betrayed me and gave the info to another Hive." Todd said with distain.

"The one that disabled your ship?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Todd said.

"Hey, all we have to do then to shut this place down it to get the ZPM and leave." Rodney stated.

"And I know where they are. I am quite sure you didn't come all this way to rescue me, but it would be in your best interest." Todd stated.

"Hate to admit it, but he has a point." Ford grumbled.

"It wouldn't be the first time we collaborated in each other's interest." Rodney said.

"Let's go." Sheppard said waving his gun.

They followed him down several corridors and to another area that had a large closed door.

"Through there." Todd said while pointing.

"We'll check things out. You two stay here." Sheppard said.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Back when you defeated the Ancients, how did you get your hands on a ZPM?" Rodney asked as Ronan and Sheppard went to the door.

"Very good question." Ford said glaring at Todd.

"The Lantians were powerful, but careless. Believing their ships were unbeatable, they sent them further and further into Wraith controlled territory. It took us nearly three months, but eventually, we were able to capture three of them. Each one powered by a ZPM."

Ford growled and then grunted with a shake of his head.

"My people were stupid and still are." Ford said looking up at the ceiling as the last part.

"Are you talking to the ascended Ancients?" Rodney asked.

"I'm one of their people Rodney, and my parents are up there. Of course they all hear me." Ford stated.

"Door's open, let's go." Sheppard said as he walked up.

They headed in and through a few corridors as the lights changed and they heard alarms blared.

"They have discovered my absence!" Todd said.

"Then we need to hurry." Sheppard said as he kept his weapon pointed.

From a corridor ahead, they all saw masked Wraith coming at them. Sheppard got down behind a pillar as the other two also took cover, while Todd hid behind one near Sheppard. Ford stood in the middle of the room, ignoring the stun blast that hit him as he opened fire. Rebecca knelt down near a pillar by Ford making head shots with her P-90. Rodney was the only one not firing as four Wraith went down quickly.

"This way!" Todd yelled, pointing at a passage nearby as he ran into it.

"Go!" Sheppard yelled.

Rodney ran past Ford only to get hit near the passage. Sheppard made a move for it and went down with a hit to the side. Ronan grabbed him and made for the passage, barely ignoring the first stun and falling on the second. Ford didn't stop firing as another couple of guards went down, leaving a unmasked Wraith in the hallway.

He looked at the bodies of the others and then back at the Wraith. Getting shot in the back, he spun around and let two guards have it in the face as one shot hit Rebecca who turned just enough to look at Ford before falling over as she called out his name. Three more guards from the passage they were just in fired at him as he turned giving them several burst to the heads after he shot Rebecca a few times in the chest, feeling guilty but hopeful that they'd toss her out or something where they wouldn't be able to feed on her when she woke up.

He bent forward quickly as the Wraith took a swing at where his head was from the side. Swinging up, he hit the Wraith in the arm, knocking him off balance. Before he could bring the weapon to bare, the Wraith grabbed it and held it. Ford kicked him in the chest hard and tossed his rifle aside, rushing forward to deliver a quick spin kick that broke the Wraiths jaw as he was tossed back into the wall. Two more guards came behind him, which shot him in the back. Seeing the stun didn't work, he ducked one swing as he moved in and gave a quick uppercut to the guard. Grabbing the stun lance shoved at him, he pulled on it, dragging the masked Wraith into his foot, making the guy let go as he dropped back to the ground. He quickly swung around, using the lance to block the other guards attack, shoving him into a pillar as he brought the end up into the guys head.

The other guard got up as the normal Wraith got up and used his energy to fix his jaw. Ford was grabbed around the arms, holding him tight before he could counterattack. Smacking the guy behind him in the face with the back of his head, he planted his feet on the pillar and pushed back, slamming them both into another pillar. When the arms around him sagged, he struck out with a round house kick that broke the guys neck. Quickly turning, Ford noticed the Wraith he had broke the jaw of rush him, slamming him into a pillar. As the Wraith went to feed on him, he punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and then kicked him hard in the chest as he was holding his nose. Two more normal Wraith and four guards came in, rushing him quickly as he turned. He got off a few good hits before getting the end of the lance smashed into his face.

Rodney was the last to wake seeing Sheppard next to him. They both noticed each other, and were not surprised to find they were in a cell. Seeing Ronan, just staring at the wall and then at them, they were really surprised to see Ford on the floor, face bloodied, but up, and unconscious.

"At least I'm not the last to wake up." Rodney muttered with a groan.

"Nope. Ronan woke first, got me up and then we tried you, but that failed as did trying him." Sheppard said.

"How long have I been out since you tried?" Rodney asked.

"A couple of minutes." Sheppard said.

"Where's Todd?" Rodney asked.

"He escaped." Sheppard said shaking his head. "I'm guessing the General fought pretty hard, or got beat before he could try."

"Lucky him. He heals quickly." Rodney said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Rodney asked.

"About him, don't know. Just have to keep waiting. As for rescue, we are on our own." Sheppard said.

"Something tells me that is not going to matter." Ronan said as he stood.

The other two stood as well as several masked Wraith and a normal Wraith stood before the door. The Wraith looked down at the man on the floor, seeing him still laid out and then back at them.

"Open it." the Wraith said forcefully.

"Oh, I guess you are letting us out." Sheppard said as the door opened. "That's very kind of you."

"Bring them. And him as well." the Wraith said pointing at the ground.

They followed as two of the masked Wraith picked Ford off the ground between them, bring him along as his feet dragged. Several long corridors later, they ended up back at the room with the Queen.

"The Commander of the other Hive has escaped." the Wraith said to her as her eyes narrowed and she hissed. "But I have brought you these."

"Hmm." the Queen said standing.

The three were held hard by the backs of their necks and by the arms. The other two masked Wraith stood off to the side of the other prisoners, still holding the sagging man between them.

"This must be the man that I heard killed several of our troops. And injured you." the Queen said walking over to Ford.

"Yes my Queen. We are not really sure who he is, but he is very powerful." the Wraith said rubbing his fixed jaw.

"Hmm…" the Queen said lightly brushing her hand across his cheek while holding his head up with her other hand. "He is not injured."

"We noticed that as well my Queen. His healing abilities are remarkable. I am uncertain, but he may be the dangerous man that the other Hives have spoken of."

"He is obviously a danger because he killed several Wraith!" the Queen spoke venomously. "And he used no weapons!"

"Yes my Queen. But the real danger I meant to speak of is in his body. If what we have heard it true, feeding off him would be fatal." the Wraith stated.

"I guess the Wraith don't share a lot between each other." Rodney muttered and then groaned in pain as he was squeezed harder.

She let the mans head drop and then moved over to Sheppard, putting her hand just near his face, making him drop to his knees against his will as she hand lowered.

"Have the area searched for their ship. It must be nearby somewhere. And find that other Commander!" the Queen growled at them, before smiling as she lightly stroked Sheppard's face. "I plan on asking quite a few questions that need answers."

Teyla was at the console again as Lorne came back in as she called for him a minute ago.

"What is it?" Lorne asked.

"I have detected a Dart approaching our position." Teyla said.

"Could be a scout. Have they spotted us?" Lorne asked standing by her side.

"I do not think so." Teyla said.

"Have you detected any communication between it and the other Hive?" Lorne asked.

"No." Teyla stated.

"Then we still have a chance. We should destroy it before it can." Lorne said.

"Colonel Sheppard has flown a Dart before." Teyla stated.

"He would have radioed us by now. And we can't send out a signal ourselves." Lorne said.

She nodded and moved to another console nearby.

"I am charging weapons." Teyla said.

The screen changed and a Wraith came up on it.

"Do not fire. Do you recognize me?" Todd asked.

"Yes." Teyla said but still kept the weapons charged.

"Have you seen our people?" Lorne asked.

"I have. But you must allow me on board. I will tell you everything then." Todd said.

He was allowed into the bay and then was following the group as they all went for the bridge.

"They were captured?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, I saw them all get stunned. Except for your, General, it is? He took several blast but was unaffected. He took down several Wraith before they managed to overpower him. I did not stay long enough to learn anything else of their fate. I was lucky, had I been captured, I would have been killed instantly." Todd said.

"How will we rescue them?" Teyla asked.

"By now, they have been brought before the Queen." Todd said.

"So, there is still a chance of saving them then." Lorne stated.

"You do not understand. By now, the Hive in orbit will have detected the Dart I escaped in. They will be come suspicious and start looking for it. Our only hope is to leave now and come back later undetected." Todd said.

"We are not going anywhere." Lorne stated.

"There is no way to help your friends right now. You must face this!" Todd stated as the men behind him raised their weapons.

"Wait, there is a chance. I have an idea." Teyla said.

"How were you able to find this place?" the Queen asked Sheppard, who was still on his knees trying to resist her influence. "Interesting. I do not believe I have ever encountered so much resistance from a human before."

"Well, I have had a lot of practice." Sheppard said with a strained voice.

"Well, there is a much simpler way." she said with a smile that turned into rage as she pointed at Ronan and Rodney. "Tell me what I want to know, or I will feed on one of your friends!"

Sheppard kept resisting and she moved away.

"Very well." the Queen said.

"If you are hungry, then I am the one you are looking for!" Ronan said trying to move forward only to be gripped hard enough he almost went to his knees.

"No, this one!" the Queen stated as she moved to Rodney.

"Oh great, never in my entire life have I ever been chosen first, and now fate decides to restore the balance." Rodney groaned, both in pain and misery as he was forced to his knees. "Ford, a little help!"

"You're friend will join you in death soon enough." the Queen said lightly touching his face before turning to Sheppard again, who tried to move but was forced back to his knees again.

The two guards holding the very limp man between then suddenly fell onto their backs. Seeing as they had his arms on their backs, Ford used the leverage to push as he brought his feet forward, hooking them into the backs of the two legs by his. Pulling quickly, he flipped them backwards and then rolled to the side as the guys holding Sheppard let go to grab him, giving Sheppard a chance to trip them up. The other normal Wraith tried for him, only to trip over the downed guys once holding Ford as they tried to get up. She turned with a hiss and reached out, missing as he ducked and moved behind her, putting her into a tight headlock that made her choke while driving her to her knees.

"Tell them to let go of my friends or I will take your damned head off." Ford growled with a hard jerk that made a couple popping noises. "You already know I can't be stunned, so go ahead and shoot anyway. It will be easier to break her neck with less resistance."

"You.." the Queen barely hissed out while trying to pull his arms off.

"TELL THEM NOW! Three seconds and then I rip it off even if my friends die in the process." Ford yelled.

Ford was a bit surprised when she went rather limp on him suddenly.

"That isn't going to work. Three…" Ford said counting down.

Though her vision was a bit dimmed, Teyla, in the Queen's mind, knew the voice she heard and that it was behind her. And then she figured out what Ford was doing because of the arms around the Queens neck and head that was making it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Two…" Ford growled with a small turn.

"Let them go! Leave the room, now!" the Queen yelled.

"My Queen…"

"Go!" the Queen said waving an arm at the door. "Far away!"  
They left, leaving the team alone.

"What did she say?" Todd asked, watching Teyla on the bridge where she was sitting on the bench with her eyes closed with a strained look on her face.

"She's not talking to us." Lorne said. "She's taken control of the Queen's mind."

"Impossible." Todd said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Lorne said.

"Ford, let….go." Teyla sort of choked out.

This confused all of them.

"Ford, let….go." the Queen's voice said in a weak voice.

"What?" they all asked.

"It's, me….Teyla…John, help…" she managed to croak out.

"Whoa, General, let her go…" Sheppard said quickly as he rushed over.

"What the hell is going on?" Ford asked letting go just enough she could breath, but not get free.

"Teyla is part Wraith. She was able to take over a Wraiths mind once before." Sheppard said quickly as he knelt by the Queen. "Ronan, keep watch."

"Already on it." Ronan said.

"Teyla can do that?" Ford asked confused and shocked as he let go and the Queen's body slumped to the floor on all fours, barely.

"Oh thank god. I was so sure after being stunned I was going to live the rest of my life in hell. Glad to see you guys are still alive and free." Rebecca said coming in panting. "Thanks for the shot General. They did toss me outside, but I managed to find my way here."

"Who is this that dares to enter my mind?" the Queen said as she appeared by Teyla, but wasn't really there.

"Who I am does not matter. What matters is that I am stronger than you." Teyla said as the others kept watch, namely Lorne, his team and Todd.

"Really?" the Queen asked as her voice echoed.

"Even now I am gaining control of your body." Teyla stated.

The Queen hissed in pain as she felt it.

"Yes, you do have strength. I can feel it now. But even you cannot sustain this level of concentration forever." the Queen said.

"I do not need forever. Now, get up!" Teyla stated.

"You are hiding something from me. Something very important. I can sense it." the Queen said.

The others watched the Queen slowly rise to her feet, shaking her head a few times.

"Teyla, come on. Stay with us." Sheppard said holding the Queens arm a moment.

"I'll be the only one touching her." Ford said putting his hand on her arm as he waved Sheppard away. "If Teyla is trying to gain control, and fails, the Queen can't harm me."

Ford looked into the eyes of the Queen, noticing that she was looking around, but not really seeing things.

"Ah, I see it now. You are not working alone. There is another life inside of you, helping you." the Queen said.

"Stay away!" Teyla shouted.

"Here…" the Queen/Teyla said slowly, handing over a pistol stunner. "Get them out of here."

Ford took the ugly weapon, but understood what she meant.

"Probably bad timing, but do you know where are things are?" Ford asked as she wobbled.

She shook her head, not knowing anything.

"Okay. Do whatever you need to do to let go. I can handle the Queen." Ford said tightening his fist.

There was a nod and then the head dropped as the Queen took control back. She hissed and then looked up, getting a fist to the face that knocked her out instantly as she slammed into the wall.

"Teyla, are you alright?" Lorne asked as she was bent over breathing hard.

"I, will be fine. The others are escaping. We should hear from them soon, hopefully." Teyla said.

Ronan took the body and tossed it behind the chair after Ford snapped her neck.

"Were you really going to rip her head off?" Sheppard asked as they traversed the hallways slowly.

"Yes. Done to a few people before." Ford said as he held out the pistol. "This thing feels weird and is really ugly."

"Give it to me then." Sheppard said reaching for it.

"And when you go down Colonel…" Ford asked.

"Right, you're the only one not able to be stunned." Sheppard said.

Five masked Wraith came at them from another passage and started firing. The group took cover as Ford picked them off quickly. The others grabbed the weapons dropped and then followed as Ford kept going. It was no surprise when they came into a larger chamber with several pillars and found several masked Wraith and the normal Wraith from before. Ford got three of them before firing started back and forth. The others managed to avoid getting hit as Ford moved forward, knocking the pistol from the normal Wraith as he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Now, despite how much I wanted to rip your Queens head off, I didn't. We left her in that room though, stunned." Ford said lying as the others came forward. "Now, if you wish to live, take us to our belongings, or I will take your head off instead of stunning you after we leave."

All they got was a few gurgles.

"Just nod if you are willing to cooperate." Ford said as the guy nodded. "Good."

"Let's go." Sheppard said pushing the guy after Ford dropped him. "The moment you try something, we'll kill you."

Several turns later, they entered a room and found their stuff.

"Thanks." Ford said shooting him in the back a couple times, before tossing the gun aside as he grabbed his heavy coat. "Definitely can't leave this."

The others grabbed their belonging and put them on as Ford checked his rifle.

"She still works. And still has ammo left." Ford said.

"What do we do about him?" Ronan asked as he pointed his gun.

"Bad idea. They might hear the gun fire. We'll leave him stunned and just go while we can." Sheppard said. "We need to go after those ZPM's."

"But we have no idea where they are." Rodney stated.

"You looked at the schematics on the place back in that room." Sheppard stated.

"It didn't say anything about them!" Rodney stated as they ran.

"Then you'll have to look it up when we get back there. Oh look, we're here." Sheppard said.

"But…" Rodney began.

"Just try Rodney." Sheppard stated as the other two kept watch.

"This is going to take some time…" Rodney began as he linked back up.

Ford walked between them and ran his Sonic Screwdriver over it, making it beep a bit loudly as it ran information across Rodney's screen at a rapid pace.

"Wait, slow it down!" Rodney exclaimed. "No one can read that…"

The screen stopped and showed the three ZPM's several levels down and almost a half mile away from their position. Ford did something else to the console, on a different setting, making information pop up about what the location was where the ZPM's were.

"Oh my god. The Wraith have this system ready to run the moment it is activated." Rodney said. "Those ZPM's are imbedded into a system that would take at least ten minutes to just get one out. And the location is so far away, it would take us over an hour to get there even if we left at a dead run and didn't have Wraith to deal with!"

Ford pulled his cell phone out, only to notice it was damaged.

"Well, I'll just call the T.A.R.D.I.S. anyway and show Sam the phone later." Ford said reaching for his dog tags. Pulling them out, he found the remote control call damaged. "Oh, you've got to be kidding. This is your fault."

"My fault?! I wasn't the one going hand to hand combat with the enemy!" Rodney exclaimed.

"It didn't get broke that way. The Wraith were trying to examine it." Ford stated as he put the dog tags back. "I need a better way to call the T.A.R.D.I.S. better."

"Okay, ZPM's are to far away, we can't call the T.A.R.D.I.S. for help…" Sheppard said thinking as the alarms went off.

"Might want to think faster John." Ford said as he put the rifle to his shoulder.

"Why aren't you thinking?" Rodney asked as he removed his system from the console.

"I did. But my equipment was broken." Ford said.

"I do have an idea." Sheppard said snapping his fingers. "Back to the Jumper people."

Teyla was still sitting, trying to regain her strength back and avoid the fact the Queen tried to use her baby against her. Lorne was drumming his fingers on his gun, waiting to hear something soon as the alarms in the ship went off.

"The other Hive is coming." Todd said.

They got near to the exit, finding several guards and more coming behind them. Ford switched places quickly, moving to the back as they moved forward firing on the guards near the entrance. Launching a grenade at the forces coming from behind, the team covered their ears as the explosion caused serious damage to the area, blowing the Wraith different directions and killing most of them as the ceiling and floor gave out where the blast was. Shooting a couple more guards near the entrance outside, they rushed off as Ford and Rebecca provided cover from the rear.

"The Hive ship will be here momentarily. We need to leave, now!" Todd said as he took the controls.

"Not before we get our people back." Lorne said a couple feet from behind him.

"The weapons are barely functioning. The hull is severally damaged. We cannot survive another attack." Todd stated.

"We will wait for them. They are alive." Teyla stated.

"You don't know that." Todd stated.

"I know they are alive! I saw them!" Teyla said.

Todd spun around as another alarm went off.

"What is that?" Teyla asked.

"The other Hive. It is entered weapons range." Todd said as the ship rocked from a few hits. "They will target the hyperdrive, making it impossible for us to escape! We cannot wait any longer!"

"Teyla, Lorne, come in." Sheppard said over their coms.

"Colonel, where are you?" Teyla asked as the ship was rocked.

"We are on our way." Sheppard said.

"You must hurry, the other Hive has found us!" Teyla stated.

"Can you hold them off?" Sheppard asked.

"Not for long." Todd said as he took the controls and fired back.

Blast hit both ships repeatedly, causing more damage to them than the other Hive.

"They have entered the hanger bay." Teyla stated from where she was flying.

"Colonel, permission to jump to hyperdrive?" Lorne asked.

"No. I have a much better idea. We still need to finish off that cloning facility." Sheppard said.

"How are we going to do that?! We're under attack!" Rodney stated.

"Yeah, I know. Teyla, I want you to set the ship on a new course and then get everyone down to the bay as quickly as you can." Sheppard ordered.

"Very well, course set Colonel." Teyla said after he told her the location.

Everyone got in quickly, Ford getting in last as he kept a eye on Todd who took off in a Dart. Sheppard cloaked the Jumper quickly and then left the hanger bay as the Wraith ship continued on its preset course. They watched and recorded from the scans, while heading for the space gate, as the Wraith vessel plummeted down through the atmosphere and slammed into the facility. The erupting explosion took out the facility and mountain side, leaving a mark that was seen even from space.

"I'm pretty sure that did the trick." Rodney said from the front seat by Sheppard.

"Loss of ZPM's, unfortunately…" Ford said the seat behind Rodney. "But a great defeat for us against the Wraith."

"Even took out a Queen." Rebecca said.

"All good points. Let's go home. Rodney, dial the gate." Sheppard said.

As they left through the gate and exited back by the gate above their world, Ford pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out and ran it over Teyla, much to her surprise, as she sat behind Sheppard.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"It can be also used as a medical tool, to a point, remember? If there is anything wrong, wouldn't it be easier for Keller to be prepared ahead of time?" Ford asked.

She nodded slowly as he looked at the device.

"And?" Teyla asked worried.

"Other than needing some sleep, mostly by visual observation, your body is fine. A few levels are off, like before. Interesting." Ford said surprised.

"What?" the team asked.

"I can tell you the gender of your baby. Do you want to know? Especially before a mass betting pool starts on the city, if it hasn't already…" Ford said giving Sheppard and Rodney a look.

"I already know." Teyla said as the Jumper entered the atmosphere and headed for Atlantis.

"Really?" Ford said pocketing his Sonic device. "Hmm. In that case, I'm glad I didn't bet. I would have lost."

"It's a boy." Teyla stated as Sheppard and Rodney began to speculate.

"How do you know?" Rodney asked.

"When I was in the Queen's mind…I was stronger, and able to feel his presence more as he helped me be able to control her as long as I did." Teyla said.

"I still want you to see Keller after we get back." Sheppard said.

"John…" Teyla said.

"Yes?" Sheppard asked unsure of what she was about to ask.

"All of us will be going to the infirmary, remember? It is the protocol after each mission. I will not be the only one being stuck with needles." Teyla said.

Rodney cringed as Sheppard sighed while Ford, Rebecca and Ronan laughed.

Later near night, and the briefing all over a couple hours ago, most of the staff for the day had went to bed leaving the night crew. Carter and Radek weren't surprised to hear that, Todd, had taken off in a Dart instead of coming with them. They all agreed, if Todd was still around, they'd see him again, and probably for another business or alliance issue. Coming in to do a quick check in the commander center before going to bed, Sheppard found Teyla out on the balcony.

"Hey, everything okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. I am just fine, physically. Doctor Keller believes I need to take tomorrow off and rest before going back to more daily routines." Teyla said.

"And the baby?" Sheppard asked.

"He is just fine. Though I did not doubt the General or Doctor Keller, she ran a test to prove it anyway. He is very healthy and stable, despite my mental exhaustion." Teyla said.

"Well, that's very good news." Sheppard said with relief.

"Until I have him, I will not be as effective a member of the team. Much less to many of the other situation here on Atlantis." Teyla said.

"That's completely understandable Teyla. You don't have to worry about that. Thing will be handled as you go through this. If you were the commander of the city, it would be more difficult, but with the position you currently hold…." Sheppard said seeing her eyebrows raise. "Not that being a member of my team is less important, I'm just saying that….um…"

"My position is important, and though replaceable and yet not as well, you are willing to wait until I am, more fit for duty again after he is born. I am quite sure that the General will not mind going off world with you until I can again." Teyla said.

"He goes off world with us, and a few other teams sometimes. More than likely, he'll continue to do so even when you come back. Don't worry about it. I won't be looking for any replacements." Sheppard said.

"Thank you for understanding." Teyla said with a smile of relief.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sheppard asked putting an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go get dinner and then sleep of today's problems for the night."

"That, is acceptable." Teyla said following.


	123. Chapter 123

CHAPTER 123

EPISODE…………………..QUARANTINE

(A.N. This chapter is pretty lame, since no action really takes place and I couldn't think of anything to have happen other than what happened in the episode itself.)

Sheppard came to Rodney's lab, hoping to drag him into playing virtual golf on the game system Ford had in his T.A.R.D.I.S. The same one Ford got stuck in with the Halo series once upon a time. The system was capable of playing any sort of game system game, thanks to a lot of ingenuity, K-9 and a couple of weeks of programming issues. Ford really liked a lot of games that were on the Commodore 64 system and on up from that, though only a few people other than Rodney and Ford played the Zork ones. It was rumored that he even had games that didn't come out for the next couple of years, but Ford denied it rather heavily since having the movies and TV shows ahead of time was stretching things as it was, but knew the release dates.

Anyway, Sheppard was really wanting to play a golf game he liked, with someone else. Ford tried it once, but wasn't really interested. And he kept hitting the ball past the hole on the first hit, by a good twenty yards or more, and quite often slicing it. He was still surprised as was Sheppard who still laughed about it when he hit the ball during a game they played on the mainland, and ended up smacking the ball into a tree several feet away that came back and knocked him out when it caught him in the forehead. Ford didn't wake up for over an hour and after nothing happening for first several minutes of him being complete out, Sheppard had to call Atlantis to have Sam come get them since the T.A.R.D.I.S. obviously wasn't going to respond to Sheppard, and he had no idea how to work her to begin with.

So, Sheppard was rather surprised when Rodney said he couldn't because he had a important lunch date with Katie.

"Just be late, girls like it when a guy is late." Sheppard said with a shrug.

"Ah, no they don't. Even Sam was upset when Ford was late to pick her up for a date once because of car trouble. She did forgive him, but didn't like the fact they lost their dinner reservations." Rodney said waving a finger.

"He told you that?"

"Yes. Haven't you noticed people asking him relationship advice? Those two have been married a lot longer than it looks. They rarely fight or argue, so much so neither remembers the last time they did so." Rodney said.

"Huh. So, how did it end?"

"What end?" Rodney asked confused.

"Their date McKay? I assume you know the rest…" Sheppard said rolling his hand.

"They went somewhere else instead of Ford cooking since she wanted to go dancing and it always takes time to cook. Anyway, today is very important because if this." Rodney said, pulling a little box out of his pocket.

"This is a ring." Sheppard stated.

"Yes, I hoping that our relationship will move to the next level. Mine and Katie's." Rodney said with a smile.

"Second base?" Sheppard said humorously.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm talking about marriage Sheppard." Rodney stated.

"I see that. What sort of carat?" Sheppard asked looking at the diamond on top of the silver ring.

"One. I was able to get a really good deal on it back home after mentioning to the store clerk I was a friend of Fords." Rodney said with a proud smile.

"Wait, what?" Sheppard asked thinking he heard wrong.

"So many other people had gotten good advice from those two, and the store was recommended by Ford so many times…" Rodney said with a wave of his hand.

"Seriously?" Sheppard said pretty much believing it to be true since it sounded very possible.

"No." Rodney said with a laugh before continuing. "Ford recommended the store, and this ring was on sale. He told me what I told you, as a joke and believed it like you did."

"I did not." Sheppard stated.

"You thought about it though. Look…" Rodney said taking the ring back. "I'll have to take a rain check on the gaming thing."

"Alright. We'll have a beer later to celebrate the occasion." Sheppard said patting Rodney on the shoulder.

"Or a pity party if she says no." Rodney muttered as he looked at the ring.

"No, no, no, don't say that. You'll just jinx it if you say that."

"Right. This is all going to work out and she'll say yes." Rodney said thinking positively.

"Good man. Now, go get the girl before you're late."

Rodney walked out with a happy stride, saying bye to Teyla as she entered. She was now known throughout the base as being pregnant, mostly because her abdomen was showing so. Instead of wearing her leather outfits, she had a white with floral print maternity shirt on, that had fluffy shoulders and was sort of fluffy around the chest area.

"Hmm, he seems extremely happy for some reason." Teyla said.

"Well, he's going to go have lunch with Katie."

"Ah." Teyla said in understanding. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. I was trying to get Rodney to go play golf with me, but…"

The infirmary was a bit busy as Ronan walked in. There was one team that had gotten into some trouble with the weather on one planet, that brought many stitches and bruises, not to mentioned one concussion from being hit by a large tree limb. According to the last report, the winds on the planet were still around fifty miles an hour. The said team had been in the infirmary for the last few days and were currently being discharged by other medical personal. Keller walked up seeing Ronan's right arm near the elbow to wrist bleeding.

"Let me guess, sparring accident?" Keller asked grabbing his arm and checking it as they walked to a bed..

"Nah, I slipped in the shower."

"Really?" Keller asked as he sat down on a bed.

"No, sparring accident."

"You know, this is the fifth time I have had to fix you up this week." Keller said grabbing some supplies.

"Yeah, the General has a mean swing." Ronan said with respect for the man.

"You were sparring with him again?" Keller asked while checking the wound. "No wonder you got hurt."

"Not today. He's busy with his daughter in that time ship of his." Ronan said.

"Ah. You know, there are better ways to spend your free time."

"They aren't as fun though." Ronan said as she shook her head with a smile.

"Ever the warrior." Keller said shaking her head.

Carter was walking through the halls, heading for the command tower after seeing Sally and Ford off. Being a bit of a hot day outside, and wanting to drive Ford a bit crazy, which she not only loved doing, but did often, she wore her black leather SGA outfit again, coat open, since the cities cooling system was working a bit harder than usual to keep the city cool from the hot sun and cloudless skies above. Saying hello to the various personal and answering a few questions of some others, she started for the transporter when Radek walked up.

"Hey Radek, where you headed?"

"Control room."

"We can share then." Carter said as the door opened as two other people walked out.

Rodney walked into the botany department finding her putting some plant into a pot on the table that had other plants, tools, food, and gardening stuff.

"Katie."

"Hey Rodney. I'm just finishing up this and we can go." Katie said happy to see him.

"I hope you are hungry."

"Starving. I heard the General made several different pasta dishes, some with sea food." Katie said as her mouth watered at the idea.

"Yeah, he did." Rodney said nervously as he rubbed his hands.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, just fine."

"You're sweating." Katie said setting her gloves aside as she walked around to him.

"I am?" Rodney said feeling his forehead. "Hmm. Okay, maybe I should jump right into this…"

"Jump into what?"

"Jump, I was being figurative. Metaphor. I'm…." Rodney said nervously as he began rambling.

"Rodney, calm down, and just tell me what you want to say." Katie said touching his arm.

"Okay.." Rodney said talking a deep breath as he reached into his pants pocket. "We've been…"

They both looked up hearing the alarm go off and then looked over as the door closed.

Keller had just finished with stitching his arm and was in the process of putting the bandage over it when the alarms went off and the doors closed. All over the city, people noticed the alarms, especially as the city closed all the doors and the various emergency barriers came down. Like the one that was in Rodney's lab that almost hit Teyla in the back.

"Rodney, what's happening? Why'd the doors close? And what is the alarm for?" Katie asked as they both tried and failed to get the doors to part after waving their hands over the panel next to it.

"It's locked. We're trapped in here." Rodney said as he spun around looking.

Teyla waved her hand over the panel and it only beeped at her as Sheppard tried to force it open to no avail.

"We are locked in." Teyla stated as Sheppard touched his earpiece.

"Rodney, come in."

Keller and Ronan tried the two doors, finding themselves locked in the medical room alone.

"This one is locked too." Keller said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ronan asked still trying to force it open.

"Doctor McKay, this is Doctor Keller, are you there?"

"Rodney, this is Sam, do you read?" Carter asked while pushing various points on the transporter diagram of the city, in hopes that they'd end up somewhere else.

Radek was looking at the internal systems of the transporter that were in a port that slid out of the wall.

"The control system is not responding. Perhaps, we can physically open the door. The transporter doors are lighter than the other doors in the city." Radek said.

She turned around helping, which didn't as the doors stayed sealed.

"Okay, that didn't work." Radek stated.

"Rodney, this is Sam, respond please. Are you getting anything?"

"No." Radek said trying his and getting a cackle noise. "Communications must be down."

"Great, and I left my cell phone back in my room. I really have to take that with me everywhere anymore." Carter grumbled.

"Does the General take his everywhere?"

"Everywhere. Even off world." Carter said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have a radio?"

"Yeah, but it is in there." Katie said while pointing at the room that was on the other side of the door.

"What? Why not in here?"

"Because this is the plant cultivation room. We've never needed it in here. Moisture can build up in here…" Katie said.

"Yeah, I get it." Rodney said while glancing around. "That was the quarantine alarm."

"Quarantine?" Katie asked a little alarmed.

"Atlantis self protection against an outbreak. All the doors are shutting and locking down to prevent the spread of the disease. I tweaked the system after the recent Kirsan Fever outbreak." Rodney said while looking around, past plants or between them.

"But there was no lockdown during that outbreak." Katie asked while watching him look for something.

"Hence the need to tweak the system. Institute more vigorous protocols. Okay, I need to get to a computer and asses the situation. See if it is only a few doors or the tower, perhaps the entire city." Rodney said coming back to her and seeing her pointing. "The computer is in the other room, with the radio."

She only nodded lightly as he sighed.

"There must be another disease outbreak." Keller said as Ronan kept trying. "Rodney said he was going to go over the quarantine system in case there was another outbreak."

"What does it have to do with shutting down the radios?"

"Obviously, there is a glitch system." Katie said glancing around as she crossed her arms. "With no communications, he can't tell me where the disease is or what pass codes are needed to open the doors to the areas that are deemed safe."

"Great." Ronan said sarcastically as he stepped away from the door.

"Well, I need to get ready to treat the sick as they come in. Will you help me?"  
"Sure, tell me what to do?"

"I could really use Ronan's gun right about now." Sheppard said while looking at the large wall door before him.

"John, look."

He walked over as she pushed a button making the screen give more info on the laptop.

"It appears there is another outbreak. What is a category five?"

"Well, I am guessing it is a lot worse than categories one through four." Sheppard said as she looked at another laptop next to the other one. "Listen we could be in here for quite awhile."

He touched a couple of buttons while giving her a couple of glances.

"What?"

"It's just that every time this happens in one of the movies, the pregnant woman goes into labor." Sheppard said worried.

"I can assure you, I am still many months away from my due date." Teyla stated.

"They say that in the movie and then…wham."

"I am just fine."

"Why don't you sit down?" Sheppard said still worried and unsure of her belief.

"I am all right." Teyla said as he grabbed the chair nearby.

"Okay, you sit down, so I don't worry. And then, we can try to find out what we can on these."

"Very well." Teyla said sitting down to alleviate her fears.

"This is the quarantine lockdown." Carter said.

"Yes." Radek said.

"But why would it effect communications?" Carter asked in confusion.

"Well, Rodney did say he was going to work on it and change some of the Ancient protocols."

"Wonderful." Carter said turning to look at the diagram again. "Wait, we can check what is happening by linking up with the mainframe."

"Um, we will be limited with this. Being only used for read only diagnostic programming, the RAM is small." Radek said as she picked up the tablet he had left on the floor.

"I may be able to increase it…" Carter said reaching into her coat and pulling out her Sonic Screwdriver and instruction book. "Hold this."

"Um, General…"

"Yes?" Carter asked while flipping through the little book.

"Perhaps you can open the door with that?"

She tried her best not to look stupid, but shook her head as she pointed it at the port that Radek reopened in the wall.

"Um, do you need to lie down, eat, or need a drink or something?" Sheppard asked after a moment.

"John, this is exactly what I came to talk about." Teyla said still typing as he was.

"What?"

"Your decision to remove me from the teams missions."

"We already talked about this. Even both General's and Doctor Keller said no more because you are far enough along, one mistake and you could have a miscarriage or a still born baby, possibly even die because of complications…" Sheppard said trying not to but unable to think of all the wrong that could happen, especially with their current situation.

"No, it is all right, I understand."

"Look, it's not permanent. I think I told you that already. Once you have him, after a week or two, you'll be back out there, making a difference with the rest of us in a more active role once again." Sheppard said.

"Will I be? If it is wrong to place myself and my unborn child in danger now, will it be the same after he is born?" Teyla said worried.

"Both the General's do it. They were working with SG-1 after Sam had the baby, leaving Sally with the grandparents until they got back. Sure, the General will live, practically forever, but Sam is just as vulnerable as the rest of us. If she can do it, so can you."

"I would like to believe that. However, I have no family to leave him with and he may end up growing up without a father. If I was to be seriously hurt or killed, he would grow up, not only without me there, but also knowing he was the last of his people. I do not know if I can take that risk." Teyla said extremely worried.

"I know. It is very tough to think about. I have this friend from collage. She's a cop." Sheppard said as he got a confused look. "You know, those people who are law officers in a few of those movies."

"Ah."

"She's not one of the big cops, having to do the seriously hard jobs, just a normal walk the beat type. Do her job and go home, nothing heroic if she can help it. She has three kids, so each day is tough for her and each day she comes home safely is a blessing. But she looks at it as she is out there keeping bad people off the streets to keep not only her kids safe, but other kids to." Sheppard said as she nodded with a smile. "Look Teyla, if it happens that we never find your people, god forbid, and something happens to you, he'll have a family here with us. We wouldn't leave him to some strangers fate."

The door, after a minute of finding the right setting, finally opened enough they could get their fingers into the crack and pull it open. Three doors later, they were rather tired.

"You learn anything yet?" Carter asked while using her device on the open panel.

"The city is in a category five situation."

"Category five? That would mean a full city wide lock down." Carter said. "No wonder communications are off."

"It is." Radek said showing her the tablet. "All doors are shut, emergency barriers are in place and most of the cities systems are offline."

"Including ventilation for the tower. At least we were able to get transported there before the shut down happened. According to this, the cities operating system is on the fritz." Carter said.

"Yes, I noticed."

"Well, knowing Rodney, he is at some computer right now, trying to fix this as we speak. Ford may or may not be doing the same, unless he is in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and hasn't noticed yet" Carter said setting the tablet aside. "Let's see about this door now."

Ford had noticed, and had been working on it for several minutes before calling K-9 in to help. He had been working on some of the Tok'ra tunnel crystals he was trying to modify and had been for over a month now.

"Damn it Rodney. You have left one really big mess for me to clean up." Ford grumbled while working at the large console in their room. "K-9, have you been able to fix anything?"

"Not at present Master. It will take another twenty minutes or more for you to be able to break the lock down protocols." K-9 stated.

"Nice." Ford muttered while typing away. "Good thing I kept this system linked to the city."

"How's it coming?" Jacob asked as he walked in.

"Slow. I knew I should have helped Rodney with the quarantine protocols. How's Sally and Amy?" Ford asked somewhat worried.

"Doing okay since we have access to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Amy is helping Sally with her schooling since you're here and getting lunch ready. Can I help?" Jacob asked sitting in a chair by him.

"Can you read Ancient?"

"On second thought, I'll go help with lunch." Jacob said patting Ford on the shoulder as he got up. "Oh, have you heard from Sam yet?"

"She left her cell phone on the nightstand, again." Ford said rolling his eyes.

"What about your watch coms?"

"Something is interfering with all communications systems. That's what K-9 is trying to restore right now while I try to shut down the lockdown." Ford said with a grumble.

"But not the cell phones?"

"No one else on Atlantis has a cell phone that I know about and no one is picking up the one in the Command tower. And if they do, besides you and Amy, they aren't modified to make interstellar and intergalactic calls."

"Let us know when you got something." Jacob said walking out.

Rodney was unfortunately, not at a computer, and had no idea along with anyone else knowing that the problem was being worked on. At the moment, he was standing next to Katie as they both leaned on the table in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure others are working on the problem. Doctor Zelenka, Doctor Keller, General Carter…"

"Which one?" Katie asked.

"Probably both. If there is a problem, Sam would call on him." Rodney said.

"Let's hope she did, or that the others are doing something."

Ronan was back to trying to force the door open, to still no avail. He had tried using a medical light that was on a tall metal pole, only to fail as it bent and broke, making Keller come into the room.

"You've broke your stitches, again." Keller said grabbing his arm. "I have never seen someone with such reckless aggression."

He stopped near the bed as she grabbed gloves.

"That was not a compliment." Keller said as he smiled. "Now lay down so I can fix this, yet again. The door is not opening until we get help, so don't go back at it. We are better off waiting for McKay and the others to figure out what needs to be done. Those doors probably aren't even safe to open anyway."

"So, we are just suppose to sit and wait until then?" Ronan asked.

"And be ready at a moments notice to treat the sick when they are brought in."

"I'm not very good at sitting and waiting." Ronan stated.

"I've noticed." Keller said while cutting his bandage off. "Well, since it looks like it might be awhile, and you need to do something to pass the time, other than break your stitches or other medical equipment. How about we get to know each other better?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ronan asked in a way she took wrong.

"Oh, no, I mean, just talk. I didn't mean…" Keller said as he kept looking at her. "Just talk. I tell you someone about me, you tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

"Well, something that others might know about and you might feel comfortable telling me as well. Something I don't know about you, I mean." Keller said as she began wishing she hadn't started that conversation.

Katie tried to pull the panel off the scanner next to the door as Rodney was still standing by the table thinking.

"Can't you pull the panel off, fiddle with it and get the door open?" Katie asked.

"No. The controls are shut off and the commands disabled. That's what the quarantine protocol is for, to keep people from getting out, or in." Rodney said biting his nails. "If I had a Sonic Screwdriver of my own, that might so something…"

"Rodney, everything will be okay…" Katie said walking back to him.

"We have no idea of that! Zelenka could be infected, even Sam, possibly Keller. We have no idea what is going on, how bad things are and if the quarantine is confined to this section or the entire city." Rodney said with a panicked voice.

"You're are thinking worse case scenario."

"Hello, this is what I do! Someone needs to think ahead and work out the worst possible situation in order to come up with a way to defend against it." Rodney stated.

"Any situation? Even the good ones?" Katie asked with her arms crossed.

"Any good situation can turn into an ugly one in an instant."

"Hello? Hello? Is this even on K-9?" came over the speakers.

"Affirmative Master."

"Then why isn't anyone responding?" Ford asked.

"I am still attempting to correct that function Master. Until I or we repair those functions to the program for two way communication, all that will happen is the populace hearing us." K-9 stated.

"Great." Ford muttered. "Okay…um, this is General Carter, but you probably knew that already. Anyway, I am stuck in my room on the pier, and from the results of the scans I am been able to perform, the city is in total quarantine lock down, category five. I am not sure when I will have things functioning again, but I am trying to restore the systems. From what I can tell, there is no sickness or disease, just a massive computer glitch trapping people wherever they are at. If there is anyone else working on this problem, I have no idea since K-9 and I aren't seeing much tampering with the system at the moment, other than by us. So, I'm asking everyone to try and sit tight, this is being worked on and I'll let you know when I get something else accomplished."

Rodney and Katie looked up and then at each other, as did most of the people in the city.

"He must not be able to get to his ship." Rodney said. "Which is why nothing is working."

"He's got K-9 and we both know that dog is very capable of handling most computer problems." Katie said.

"Well, at least we know someone is doing something."

"Where is Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Probably in the commissary with Katie. They had a lunch date. But, that explains why nothing has happened sooner." Sheppard said.

"What should we do?"

"Well, I'm going to keep at this, and hope I do something that helps or gets the General's attention. He didn't answer a lot of questions I had…" Sheppard said.

"He already made it clear that communication was one way." Teyla stated.

"True, but we have no idea what is happening to everything and everyone else."

"Your husband has it all wrong." Radek said as they were sitting by a closed door in the corridor, resting from prying open doors. "What Rodney did to the protocols has almost nothing to do with our situation. It is a malfunction, almost easily repaired if he were to notice it."

"Malfunction?" Carter asked as he handed over the tablet. "And he didn't notice?"

"There was an intense ionospheric storm that happened earlier today, which caused a huge power spike…" Radek said.

"I see it. A few recalibrations here and there, and this would, for the most part, be over." Carter said.

"Yes. We will also have to make sure to account for the possibility of more storms in the future."

"Wonder why he hasn't noticed it already? I'm sure I would have noticed it already and had it fixed." Carter muttered. "Where the hell is his eyes and mind?"

"According to this, there are life signs all over the city." Teyla said.

"But the ventilation system…." Sheppard said pointing at his screen. "Just came online. Okay…"

"Attention folks, the air system is functioning again, same with water, plumbing, a few other redundant systems, but the doors are being a pain in the ass along with the other critical systems. It's like the lockdown is the non-existent virus." Ford said over the system before signing off.

"Well, air problem is fixed. God I hate waiting." Sheppard muttered.

"Hmm, it says here that there was a storm in the ionosphere which seems to be causing the problems." Teyla said.

"New planet, new problems." Sheppard grumbled. "Maybe he hasn't noticed it is the cause. Strange…"

"Master, the city is broadcasting a warning…" K-9 stated.

"As part of the protocol, I know. Can you shut it off or disable the…" Ford said bring up a different screen. "Ah, damn! Rodney's calibrations to the protocols aren't the problem! It was a stupid storm! Why didn't this come up earlier K-9?!"

"I am uncertain Master. You were working on this before you called Master."

"Well, now that we know the problem, we can fix this easily." Ford said typing in a few commands. "Access denied? We'll see about that…."

"Master?"

"Yes K-9?" Ford said still typing.

"We have inadvertently changed too many command protocols while attempting to shut down the quarantine lockdown." K-9 stated.

"So?"

"Access is denied because there is no access Master. It was deleted with several other protocols."

"And we can't undelete them can we?" Ford asked knowing the answer already, but hoping K-9 could do something anyway.

"Negative."

"Nice. All I've done for the last ten minutes or so has made things worse." Ford said rubbing his face.

"Affirmative."

"Okay, that means there is only one choice left." Ford said pushing a couple buttons. "Attention all personnel, we have a new problem. Your esteemed General has made a seriously bad mistake. What I thought was a problem, was in fact not, and I have made things worse. Rodney, I hope you have a back up of the lockdown protocols you changed, because I ruined it, badly. Not FUBARed, but getting there. Everyone be ready. The city may or may not shake, I have no idea. I have to go and shut down everything. We are broadcasting our position to the galaxy, and doing a complete shutdown should make a deep routed program take effect. If this works, the doors will open, or at least partly open."

Grabbing K-9, he went straight into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and landed in the room with the two ZPM's.

"We're just, pulling the plug, waiting a couple minutes and plugging everything back in?" Jacob asked.

"Essentially. Kind of like that safe mode crap they have on computers. There are a couple hidden programs, which I didn't not tamper with, but created, for emergency future use. Sam and K-9 also helped." Ford said while hooking a laptop into the ZPM controls. "Depending on the situation, will depend on what happens with a certain protocol. For the situation I am about to do, the doors should all open and all reserve power is used to keep the city afloat."

"And if not?" Jacob asked.

"Well, any number of things. Worst case, the power feeds back and overloads the ZPM's, blowing the city and probably a good chunk of the planet with it. But I know I have it right."

"How so?" Jacob asked worried.

"Well…" Ford said as the ZPM's came out of the top of the system.

Once he pulled them both out, the entire city completely died. The naquada generators ran a few things along with whatever battery operated device was working, but everything else shut down as the doors and barriers partially opened.

"Now, we count…." Ford began.

The city shook as the reserve power left, not keeping the city afloat anymore.

"Okay, counts over." Ford said putting the less powered ZPM in and reactivating it.

It sucked a few percentage points of juice as the city shook, again, as the stabilizers kept the city floating while activating everything else once again. All the doors finally opened and the lockdown was over. As people started talking over the com lines again, flooding the communications channels quickly, things began to shut down once again as all but critical systems were left online.

"Ford, what have you done?" Carter asked over the line.

"Only the critical systems are functioning along with lights where people are. Until Rodney, probably me and K-9 as well, can get the protocol system repaired, we are running on minimal power. I'll meet you in the control room." Ford said.

Half an hour later, things weren't back to normal, but people were getting around better, and others were getting treated. Rodney, Ford and K-9 were in Rodney's lab, trying to fix all Ford's mistakes as everyone else was doing, whatever. From what Sam could tell, using the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the command tower, no one heard or responded to the alert beacon, so everyone was still safe and secure, though in the dark in many ways, until tomorrow when all the systems would be back online and working, since those three were spending the rest of the night working.

Going back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to rest for the night, or to sleep since he had been up all night with Rodney fixing the cities systems, he met Carter in the doorway, getting pulled in quickly as she left a note with one of the personnel in the command center. The T.A.R.D.I.S. left seconds after she went in, with the people finishing the night shift thinking they were taking it back to their room. Which it did, but about five minutes later, which was usually the most the T.A.R.D.I.S. was gone when the two or one of them had had a hard day and needed to get away from work.

"What's up?" Ford asked as he leaned against the console with a yawn.

"You must be really tired to forget the plans we made with Sally."

"Oh, right. We were going to amusement park. Damn, I had to work all night." Ford said rubbing his tired eyes.

"She understands, only because she understands the time issue better than most people." Carter said as they walked back towards their room in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Still need to say sorry. I really wanted to go there too."

"She and my parents are in Atlantis. Once we get more rest, we can go back, get them and go have fun for awhile before coming back here to work again." Carter said.

"I like the sound of that. I don't have a lot of energy, but enough for you." Ford said with a sly smile.

"We do need to pick up Jack and his family too. Janet and Cassandra want to come along as well."

"Maybe we can even get the rest of SG-1." Ford suggested. "No, that wouldn't work would it."

"Daniel is spending another week off world helping, um….SG-7, or was it twelve? They found some ruins that he was ecstatic about, as was his parents, so…"

"Yeah, he'd rather do that then play. Since SG-1 is on down time somewhat, I doubt the rest would want to come." Ford said thinking.

"Teal'c is helping the Jaffa Council or with Ishta. Mitchell and Vala are helping another SG team during some dealings with some planet Vala knows about."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I spend more time in the, office as it were, than you do. A little over a week from now, Mitchell wants us to come help look at some planet, as members of SG-1. Unless something extremely pressing comes up here, we'll be going." Carter said.

"Ah."

"How's the Tok'ra crystal thing coming?" Carter asked as they entered their room.

"Slow. I thought I had it right, but ended up putting a three mile long hole only a inch in diameter in the asteroid I've been experimenting on." Ford said rubbing his tired face. "At least I got the design look right."

"Design?"

"Yeah, it creates a octagonal shape to walk through instead of the oval like shape the Tok'ra use. Now I'm working on size of the tunnel and length. So far, not getting anywhere what I want." Ford muttered as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I'll take a look at it later and see if I can give you any help or ideas."

After the two got some sleep, the arrived back five minutes after they left and got the family, headed to Earth and got the other two groups that wanted to go and then made a quick trip up north. Seeing as they were all going, it made it easier to go in the Hummer and Sam's Mustang, since it was a short trip and they planned on getting prizes and such. They parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the mountains nearby, disguising it as a large Ponderosa pine near a parking spot for tourist, hikers, or bike riders, or even people who just wanted to walk. The only downside was driving a few miles back to get to Silver Wood, but the scenery was worth it.

**(A.N. I live a few miles from this place and have been there a few times. Though am scared as hell to ride a roller coaster. The Silver Wood Amusement Park has gotten to be a large attraction over the years and I recommend it to anyone who hasn't been there. Especially if you are a devoted Garfield fan as I am.)**

Seeing as none of them had been to Idaho, or at least anytime in a long while, though for Jacob, Sam and Jack it had been, at different times, a duty thing and not amusement, it was worth the scenic view. Buying the tickets, the group walked in, all wearing casual clothes, especially Ford who had a blue jean jacket like Sam, with jean pants and wearing a white shirt that had Garfield with a heart in the background and the letter I above it. Though Sally's favorite character was Renamon, she did like Garfield as well. Jack was a fan, at least of reading the comic every morning, but beyond that, he wasn't collecting things like Ford did.

Sally, Cassandra, and Charlie all had a lot of fun riding the different rides, with each of them shifting out to allow them all to try while the others held the others personal belongs. The two water rides soaked Ford quite a lot, as did Jack and Charlie and Sally. None of the others went on it, which was no surprise since Sarah had a dress as did Janet, and Sam wasn't looking to get wet if possible. A few trips on the Timber Terror dried the group out as did the walking around.

After eating, they took a trip on the train, and it was no surprise, at least not much, when Ford, Jack and Sam all went on alert when the train was, being robbed as part of the show, which involved the firing of guns. It was an embarrassing moment for the three as they sat back down, at least feeling better about knowing they weren't the first to react that way. The actors were extremely happy the three didn't do anymore than just getting up and reaching for weapons they didn't have, as where another time, a guy got up and tackled one actor and took the gun trying to defend himself before realizing what he did. Thankfully, the actor was only bruised and not seriously hurt by the service man who got back from Iraq just over a week ago.

After the trip, they went and looked at the planes, Charlie and Cassandra getting a ride with Sam and Jack going along, especially after showing their Air Force I.D. From there, they played a few games, one of which was the bumper cars. Jack got bumped a lot by Sam, Charlie, Cassandra, and Janet. Jacob was on Jack's side as was Sarah. Ford and Sally just watched and took pictures, since Sally was a bit too young and Ford would have been a bit to aggressive, or so the rest of them said.

Getting different stuffed animals was fun though. Sam got it every time, Jack missed twice but got it the next two times. Ford ended up breaking the gun that fired the ball on the stick when he squeezed the handle to hard, but afterward managed to get a large Garfield in the end. Sally was happy to get pictures with her and Garfield that was walking around, as was Ford who ended up getting a couple pictures of him hugging the large cat and even did the two finger peace sort of sign. They all ended up getting a large picture of them all together with Garfield in the end and Ford somehow managing to talk to someone in charge, in the end buying one of the Garfield suits for twice its worth.

After having dinner, since they had been there most of the day now, they started out even though the park would be open for another few hours, when Sam spotted something nearby.

"Hey, let's try that." Carter said.

"Fortune telling? Are you the same woman I married? We already know that stuff is bogus." Ford said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather give it a try anyway. We can laugh about it later about how many things she got wrong." Carter said.

(A.N. For the record, I do not believe in fortune tellers or anything dealing with those sort of things. This is just in here because I read it in another story that was really good and an idea came up from it. Further, I haven't seen nor think there is a fortune teller at Silver Wood.)

The tent was well over tent feet tall and over ten feet wide, with another smaller tent in front that had a short hallway leading into the larger one. Obviously, the business part of the establishment was in the smaller tent where a cash register, table and chair that was manned by a black man in a turban and outfit that was usually found with people wearing turbans. It kinda reminded the Carter family of the outfits they saw in the Aladdin cartoon Sally had. It was no surprise when the man, after taking their money and finding out who was and wasn't getting read, said, they were expected.

The lady inside the rather large tent had a table in the middle, no crystal ball or tarot cards or anything at all. Apparently she was a palm reader and didn't use anything, other than the various aroma candles on different styles of pedestals that lines the large tent walls. She didn't have anything like a fancy costume on either, other than the large earrings that hung to her shoulders and her hair in a bun with a couple very fancy clips lined with fake sparkly jewels. The rest of her outfit was a gold dress with frilly puffed up shoulders and chest. She either had a dark tan or was light black skinned, none of them could tell in the light only provided by candles.

Cassandra went first, being told she was going to be a great and important person later in life and that her aura was really strong. A few other minor details were told before she was finished and went to the next person.

Janet did it only because her daughter wanted her too. She was told she was a exceptional healer, which surprised no one. Janet was also a very strong and determined person, also no surprise. And would be married soon, which surprised everyone except Janet who admitted she was seeing someone and had the feeling the guy might ask. Janet then told the others she'd tell them the story about that later. Ford figured the lady said something about it because of a ring, but he then saw Janet didn't have any rings on her ring fingers.

Ford was starting to think something was up, and realized he wasn't the only one when she read Charlie, she pointed out how he would be a great military man and leader, going to the moon one day. Or he'd be a great baseball player playing in the major leagues, if he chose that path instead. This only bothered Jack because Charlie did want to follow in Jack's footsteps, but he also wanted to play baseball since he was really good at it too. He was currently one of the top players at his school and assistant captain of the team.

Sam did it, being told she had a very exceptionally strong aura and that she would live a long time, have several children and was very brilliant, and incredibly strong willed. Something was off about her life force though, but the lady couldn't understand what it was, even though she didn't think or believe it was something bad. She also said that Sam had traveled farther than anyone she had ever came across, but didn't elaborate on it. Though a great leader, her talent was being wasted, which Sam did say she agreed to, but was enjoying being in charge at the moment.

When Ford sat down next, things didn't go well, which didn't surprise anyone, least of all Jack. It started off well with her saying Ford had the greatest aura and life force the woman had ever came across, so much so it shocked her hand when she touched his. Ford blamed it on just having that sort of body that gets easily shocked, or shocks others. He almost always got shocked when he opened the freezer doors at the grocery mart. They all laughed, though Ford groaned as the woman said that Ford, despite being older than he looked and technically a grown man, was still living like a child in many ways. He traveled even farther than Sam had and wasn't as strong willed as Sam was. Ford only attested this was because he couldn't say no to her on almost anything, which made everyone laugh. For the next minute, the lady said nothing as she looked like she was concentrating as her eyes showed her thinking as they were closed. When she opened them back up, it was in surprise and shock, so much so she got up and nearly fell backwards as her chair toppled over from her sudden movement.

"You're….not human." she stated in a low and fearful voice.

"Huh, could have fooled me." Ford said with a laugh he forced rather well to cover up. "Okay lady, thanks for your time."

"You're one of those Immortals." she whispered. "But something else as well…"

The group had no idea what to say or do at first when they heard those words. Ford only sat back down as she got up and sat in her chair quickly.

"What are you?" she asked grabbing his hand hard enough he was shocked when he couldn't pull it away. "There is more than one heart beat…"

"Ford, we need to go.." Jack began.

"I can't get her to let go." Ford stated as he stood, but couldn't get his hand back. When he turned to ask for help, he did a double take on his friends and the lady holding his hand as he realized it was way to quiet.

"What the hell…." Ford muttered as he got his hand free.

"You know, your mother and father are very proud of you, as are many others, while….well, we won't go there." a somewhat glowing man with dirty blonde hair that was rather long said as he walked past Ford's friends and family that weren't moving. "We stopped time for five seconds, which won't pass quickly for us, so we can talk, or argue for awhile as you are prone to doing to some people. Anyway, for a exceptionally bright guy, you are a complete idiot too. Didn't you feel the tug to walk away from this place we were doing to you?"

"I felt something, but didn't think on it much. I barely say no to Sam, so for any further tugs that may come in the future, someone from up there…" Ford said pointing up with distain. "Better come down and talk to the both of us or I'm probably going to just go with what she wants."

The unknown man sighed with a grumbled as the glowing faded and he was wearing a white robe and pants get up that Ford knew to be clothes the Ancients used to wear. Making a chair seem to appear, the man sat down and shook his head.

"Knowing you, you'd go do it anyway just to aggravate us." the man said as Ford stood in anger.

"Damn straight. I happen to agree with everyone here and some many others out there in the universe that you, no, the people I came from are complete idiots and stuck up assholes! I swear, the Q continuum would come intervene before letting humanity be totally destroyed." Ford yelled as the man sat calmly and listened. When he started to open his mouth though. "And I swear to God, you pull that shit about not interfering with lower life forms or dare even try the Star Trek Prime Directive rule on me like mom did once, I will built that ascension energy destroying machine and force all of you to start thinking more clearly!"  
"Sadly, we know you'd do that and because of the T.A.R.D.I.S., you could build it, correction, already have in case another problem arises like it did with the Ori, and in order to truly stop you, we'd have to sacrifice a lot of us to ensure you, that weapon and the T.A.R.D.I.S. ceased to exist." the man said with another sigh. "The downside of doing that is it would compromise our rules that you hate, not to mention it would also break the rule I don't need to mention because you did a moment ago."

"You just came down here to argue with me then about what I really would like to do to a people I am extremely ashamed to say I came from." Ford said as sarcastically as possible. "If that's the reason, just to make my blood boil, I suggest you leave before I do try something."

"This is why many of the others thought you were a major mistake in the beginning." the man said with the same calm tone he'd been using. "But no, I didn't come to argue and really wanted to avoid it."

"Then why the hell are you here ruining my day?" Ford asked as he sat down again with a huff. "I had a really great day until you showed up."

"Not all fortune tellers and those sort of people are….phonies is the best term." the unknown man said casually. "Most of them are, while others have a measure of power to read things others can't. We had always hoped and believed you'd be someone smart enough to keep away from people like them as you have always believed them to be, as you said, bogus."

"So, this lady does have a degree of higher brain function than the normal person, is what you are saying?" Ford asked as he sat back and looked at the frozen in time woman.

"Some. She can't tell the future and well over 95% of them out there that say they can, really make it up off what they see about someone. This lady here, who is a descendent of some of us that stayed behind all those many years ago when we left this planet with Atlantis, has her ability only because of those descendents." the unknown man said waving a finger at her.

"So she knows who I really am, as to being from another planet and stuff. Considering her profession, she won't be believed." Ford said with a shrug of indifference.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't be here. She can and will cause trouble, which will get her kind of people more attention and cause a lot more problems. Now while we don't interfere with lower life forms as a rule, you are still technically one of us and are the one thing that could start a whole mess of trouble we'd rather not deal with, again." the unknown man said with a tired but determined to get a point across look.

"Whoa, this has happened before?" Ford asked surprised, that went away quickly. "Wait, you're lying to get me to go along with…"

"Not all those so called witches and warlocks as they were called back then were complete frauds. Some were good people who knew how to live off the land while others managed to gain control of, for lack of better words, darker abilities." the unknown man said as he got up. "It is possible to kill someone with your mind, and even though you have the ability to do so along with quite a few other abilities the other Alterans learned while trying to and eventually ascending, we are sure it will be a very if not extremely long time before you start to realize how to use them. Some of the older Immortals have the potential to do things, but don't really know it. Some younger ones gained it within their first hundred years and joined us while the rest continued on living and or eventually dying. Methos seems to realize it sometimes, but usually, drops the ball, as the favorite saying goes."

Ford looked at his hands as he thought about the idea and did notice he had what was best described as brief telepathy as it were. Mostly, he could sometimes feel how Sam was doing or feeling and it did explain why they were so easily able to answer questions or talk together at the same time.

"One of the reasons you can't draw on those abilities fully, is because we are keeping them at bay. It is bad enough you piss off enough people by not giving into their demands. You don't need them trying to experiment on you because you can do things they want. Know what I mean?" the unknown man said with a look.

"Because I'd use them for the wrong purpose or kill by accident in anger." Ford said as he clenched his fist.

"Now you're thinking." the unknown man said as he patted Ford on the shoulder. "Don't make us intervene again. Everything will start again and she'll have no memory of seeing you or touching you."

Ford stood and backed away from the chair as the man disappeared. Time suddenly resumed and the sudden change of silence to a lot of noise startled Ford. The rest of the group was surprised since their memories weren't altered.

"Thank you ma'am, but I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Ford said steeping away from the chair with his hands up. "I've got a past I don't like and share with few people, and you are a rather good at what you do, so you scare me."

The woman blinked a few times and shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut as though they were pained.

"I understand sir. You are not the first to voice such concerns." she said getting to her feet slowly. "The aura in the air has changed, to such a point I am unable to focus as well as I need to read a person. Please, have a nice day."

Ford nodded and walked out with the others following quietly until they got back to their vehicles, where he went over what happened. They were all surprised and while Jack wanted to do something, Ford and a few others were able to talk him out of it. Heading home for the night, they had dinner and enjoyed themselves before going back to daily life the next day.

Jack later had the lady checked out anyway and found she came from a family of fortune tellers and gypsies. Plus the blood check they did showed she had a rather high gene count for using Ancient devices, much similar to John Sheppard. Putting her on the list of potential needed people with the gene for the future if the situation ever arose, Jack went about the rest of his day.


	124. Chapter 124

CHAPTER 124

EPISODE……………………HARMONY

That days mission for Sheppard and Rodney was to go to a planet that they were trading partners with, to get a few supplies and trade some medical supplies. Even though the T.A.R.D.I.S. was capable of making just about anything, keeping up trade was important. This particular society they were trading with was medieval in technology standards, still living in a very large castle surrounded by a few villages, a couple rivers and a massive forest near a large lake. Despite the look of being technologically challenged, the people did know what technology was and had some, but nothing to the standards of Atlantis, or the Wraith. After talking for awhile, after giving the supplies needed, Sheppard and Rodney were with two of the head ladies, toasting good trading relations. Both ladies were wearing dresses, which covered everything but their necks, and were wide at the bottom.

"Hear is to another fine year of trading." Flora said happily.

"Hear, hear." Rodney and Sheppard said after clinking glasses with them and then drinking.

"Truly, your help with the medical supplies over the last few years have helped our people immensely." Flora said.

"Not to mention, your warning last harvest that the Wraith were nearby. You saved many lives." Mardola said.

"We were just glad to help." Sheppard said.

"My favorite missions are trading missions. I say that a lot. I can prove it…" Rodney said.

"Yes, Rodney, we know. Any mission without a lot of danger is your favorite, which is why you like the trading missions." Sheppard said as he put his glass down. "Well, we would stay longer, but we got to get back."

"So soon?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, so soon?" Rodney asked looking at John.

"We were really hoping that you would stay longer…" Mardola said.

"Well, I guess we could stay a little longer…" Sheppard said with a shrug.

"We were hoping that…" Flora said. "No, never mind. We've already asked too much."

"No, it's okay. What it is?" Sheppard asked curious.

"Well, it's our younger sister." Maldora said.

"Younger, I thought it was just you two?" Rodney said.

"No. She is in great need of your help." Flora said.

"Is she as beautiful as you two?" Rodney asked.

"Even more so. She is in desperate need of your guidance." Flora said.

"Guidance. That I can do." Rodney stated happily.

"Thank you so much. Excuse us one moment, we'll go get her." Flora said as the two left.

"Dibs." Rodney said quickly.

"What?" Sheppard asked with some surprise.

"I'm calling dibs on the third sister." Rodney said.

"You can't call dibs. And aren't you and Katie an item?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Sort of. I told you I told her I didn't feel all that ready with moving to marriage and she felt the same. Besides, be both know that Flora and Maldora have been suckered in by the whole heroic stature you show." Rodney said as Sheppard looked at himself. "But maybe, the third sister will be more inclined to…"

"A geek?" Sheppard asked.

"There was a time that would hurt, but now, after seeing Ford and Sam get on with life, very greatly too. And they are both geeks. If it wasn't for geeks, Earth would already be finished." Rodney stated.

"Where did you come up with that crap?" Sheppard asked in disbelief.

"Ford said that. If you think about it, it makes sense. If it wasn't for the geeks, Atlantis wouldn't be functioning. And the Stargate would have never been opened." Rodney said with a smug look. "Not to mention, there would be no technology."

"Here they come." Sheppard said as they heard footsteps. "Now, don't do anything to jeopardize our trade relations."

"These are the men I was talking about." Flora said as she entered. "Gentlemen, this is our sister, Harmony."

"Super." Rodney muttered as they saw a very young girl brought in, no more than ten.

"You know, I think we are the wrong people for this job." Sheppard muttered.

"As you know, our mother and father passed on the last lunar cycle. A secret ceremony was held to see which of us three sisters would succeed the throne. Harmony was chosen to be the new Queen." Flora said.

"Wow, really? Congrats." Sheppard said while putting his hands on his hips with a small bow.

"Before she is crowned though, all new Queens are to perform a time honored passage." Flora said.

"It is normally performed alone." Maldora said.

"It is not written one way or the other." Flora said before turning back to them. "But Harmony is so young, and it concerns me greatly."

"I can do it." Harmony stated.

"I'm sure you can, but it would bring me great comfort to know that you had someone with you in case anything happened." Flora said.

"What sort of rite of passage are we talking about here?" Sheppard asked.

"Deep in the forest lies the ruins of the Temple of Laros." Maldora said. "Every Queen must take the rite of passage before their first lunar selection. She must meditate on the her journey ahead and pray for the knowledge and wisdom to govern her people."

"How deep in the forest?" Sheppard asked.

"No more than a day's trek." Flora said.

"I see. Not that we aren't honored, but why don't you have a couple of your own guards escort her?" Rodney asked.

"Although it is not written so, our people will have expected her to have taken this journey alone." Flora said.

"Ah. You don't want her to be alone, but you also don't want anyone to know she is being helped. Which is why you want us to do it." Sheppard said.

"Yes." Flora said.

"Well, I'd really love to help you out…" Sheppard began.

"John. Our peoples have enjoyed such a fruitful alliance." Flora said taking a step forward.

"Yeah?"

"One that has greatly benefited both parties." Flora said getting closer still.

"Right."

"I'd hate to think that one of us would put that in jeopardy over a simple days walk?" Flora said standing almost in his face.

"When do we leave?" Sheppard asked as Rodney rolled his eyes.

Seeing as they till tomorrow morning before taking her on this trip, they went back to Atlantis to report in, promising they would be back.

Sheppard got back recently after the big sister had asked him to take her little sister to some old ruins, being body guards. Carter said it was no problem and good for relations, so she let Sheppard and Rodney go.

"Hey, can I bring the General with?" Sheppard asked while jerking a thumb over his shsoulder.

"What for? It doesn't sound like a mission of danger." Carter asked.

"Seeing as we have to deal with a little girl, I figured he'd be able to help if she got to be a pain or, if anything might come up. Being a father to a daughter you know, and they asked for help in guidance…" Sheppard said rolling his hand.

"And you didn't think of me going instead?" Carter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well…" Sheppard began uneasily at her gaze. "I…if you want, I didn't…"

"I can't believe how easy that was." Carter said with a laugh as Rodney smiled at the look on Sheppards face. "No. I think dealing with my own child is hard enough sometimes. I'd rather not snap at someone else's child."

"You'd do that?" Rodney asked.

"My brothers kid broke something important once and…well, I barely caught myself and let him deal with it. Sally hasn't done anything wrong either, but I'd rather not ever look at her in that way. At least not until her teenage years." Carter said trailing off.

"So…" Sheppard began.

"He's out on the balcony overlooking the city. However, if he doesn't go, don't come asking me to have him go anyway." Carter said.

Sheppard and Rodney went there and did see him, leaning on the rail as he gazed at something in the distance.

"Hey General, we got a mission, of sorts. Has to do with a little girl being escorted. She's a princess and you being a father of a little girl you sometimes call princess, I thought you might be able to help." Sheppard said.

When they didn't get an answer, the two looked at each other.

"It's a really nice forest. Even got some faint energy readings." Rodney said. "Thought we might check them out later after playing escort service."

The two looked at each other again and then back at him, now noticing his head was bobbing slightly.

"General?" Sheppard asked a little louder.

When Ford didn't turn, Rodney walked up slowly and saw his face.

"His eyes are closed, and he's silently singing." Rodney said confused until he looked down to see a wire going into his vest that showed the top half of a blue IPOD. "He hasn't heard anything we've said."

"What?" Sheppard asked as he walked up and saw the same thing. "Wonder what he is listening to? Must be pretty loud if he can't hear us."

Rodney reached up and pulled the left side earpiece out, startling the hell out of Ford as Rodney put it into his ear.

"Something to do with being a pioneer." Rodney muttered. "And pretty loudly. Catchy tune."

"What are you two doing?" Ford asked grabbing his earpiece back. "I'm enjoying that song. I had to go to Japan to get it."

"Trying to talk to you General." Sheppard said.

"What's the song?" Rodney asked curious.

"Something from the Tenchi anime soundtrack." Ford said shutting the IPOD off. "What do you want?"

Sheppard went over it again with Rodney pitching in.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Let's go." Ford said with a smile as he put the earpieces back in. "I'll be waiting by the gate."

"Why were you out here? You can listen to music, practically elsewhere.." Rodney said.

"Watching them, for the most part. Plus wanting some fresh air." Ford stated.

The two looked out at one of the piers and saw a very large yacht parked next to the pier. There was over a dozen people outside and on the ship, moving things around on and off the pier as some sort of work was being done.

"Is that a boat?" Sheppard asked. "I thought the marine people were asking for a submarine."

"They originally asked for a Jumper to be converted into one, but it couldn't be done." Rodney said.

"Yes, that is a boat, large yacht actually. I was never really into boating, unless it was a battleship. After seeing Superman Returns, I bought two of those yachts. One for the marine biologists to go out and look around in, and the other is in the T.A.R.D.I.S., for personal use. Right now, this is their fifth day of working on it to suit their needs." Ford said. "I tried to get one from the Navy, but they refused."

"What sort of needs?" Rodney asked.

"Whatever they want. I just hope they don't sink her. I'd hate to have to go get her from the bottom of the lake. Or go buy another, mostly because it is a real pain to haul one of those things and put it in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to begin with. Anyway…" Ford said waving his hand as he walked back in. "I'll be waiting by the gate."

"Maybe you didn't hear me General. This trip isn't till tomorrow morning. So, unless you are going to sleep in the castle with us…" Sheppard began.

"I did miss that part and since I hate sleeping alone, I decline. Okay, what time should I arrive?" Ford asked as they told him. "Hmm, I can sleep rather well tonight then."

"Why did you go to the Navy for a sub when you can just go back in time and take one that is already sunk?" Rodney asked and then continued quickly as Ford opened his mouth. "Sure, it is a lot of work, but you could easily replicate enough of some sub to keep the timeline right while taking the whole vessel before it complete sank and was destroyed. You've stated before you have a plan to go take the Yamato, Bismark and some other ship off the ocean floor at some time, but have yet to do it."

"Yeah, there has been quite a few subs that had to be evacuated from damage and then sank with no one on board." Sheppard said. "And some were scuttled, so there is an even better……what?"

Ford was smiling and Rodney could tell it was that good idea thought turning into a great idea. Rodney had some himself when someone else had suggested something and he dismissed it only to realize with some tweaking of the idea, it would work or work better.

"I need all Russian personnel on the pier, eastern pier. Say within half a hour. And a few translators along with anyone that has the ability to repair submarines." Ford ordered before shaking his finger. "Thanks for the ideas guys. I have the perfect submarine in mind."

Ford did arrive back half an hour later, in the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the shape of a extremely large boat hanger on the water. Sam knew what he was doing and while thought it a good idea, also thought it might cause some trouble so she was ready to make any calls that might need to take place as she watched from the command tower. There was near a hundred people on the pier waiting for Ford to unveil the submarine he said he was bringing, which confused a great deal of people since no one, not even the Russian personnel, knew why they were there. Sheppard and Rodney had taken off back to the planet, other than to get back, but also because they knew Ford could inform them of what he did since he would be with them all day anyway, helping them with that princess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring this wondrous vessel here to help all of us, even thought the ship technically belongs to the Russians." Ford said while standing on the pier and using a microphone near his neck to speak over the wind. "She needs a lot of work because I wasn't able to get her until after she was being scuttled underwater enough the people nearby didn't see her taken. The weapons have been taken away for the moment and can be put back in later. So, I am going to go back into my ship and take her back to the command tower, leaving this vessel berthed against the pier until she is ready to be taken out. We can add shields to make her more capable of exceeding her normal depth range and add a whole lot of other stuff while upgrading a lot more."

They waited and watched as the hanger part disappeared, leaving behind a massive black submarine. Some people knew what it was, some of the Russians were astonished, and others were excited to play with such a massive vessel. By the end of the day, no one had any troubles with using her since she was obsolete in the technological standing, even though she was a symbol of pride at one time for the Russians. Her name, the Red October.

The next morning, Sheppard and Rodney were treated to breakfast with the girls before heading out for the day. Ford had already ate and showed up as they were eating, carrying a small backpack over his shoulder, wearing his heavy coat and a brown suit.

"Ah, here is the man we were talking about." Sheppard said as he stood and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I hope it has all been good news they've told you." Ford said as he set his bag to hang off Rodney's chair.

"Nothing but." Rodney said quickly.

"You may call me General." Ford said bowing to the three ladies.

"I am Maldora."

"And I am Flora. It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish to thank you for helping us with this task. This is Melody." Flora said doing a small curtsey like Maldora did before waving at her sister.

"Hello milady." the General said bowing to her before kneeling down to her level. "Though Atlantis does not technically govern her people like a monarchy, I, being the last surviving member of the original inhabitants, in many ways makes me its King. Not only because of who I am, but also because I am the highest ranked person in charge of the city. Helping you become the new Queen will be an honor I am glad to have a hand in."

Melody shook his hand with a smile as she said thank you along with her sisters.

Once asked, Ford went over what he did and brought, and while Sheppard thought the picture of the vessel was cool, Rodney was ecstatic because he knew the story behind it and was shocked it was still around because he had no idea where it had ended up since it was buried in so much secrecy that no one knew where it was and if they did, they never spoke of it. Ford promised to let Rodney play around to an extent with it once they got back, which eased Rodney's worries of not getting any chances. Melody looked at the picture and didn't really get he concept very much of what the thing was even after being told, though she understood what its purpose was.

About an hour later, they were off, after being given the general direction in which to go. Sheppard and Rodney were still in their black off world outfits with P-90's, and backpacks while Melody was wearing some reddish long sleeved shirt and brown coat, along with pants that had hems at the bottom and near the knees, along with some hand made leather boots, fashioned more like moccasins.

"I must confess, I am quite looking forward to this." Melody said as they walked by a small lake with lots of plant life living on it. "I am rarely allowed to leave the confines of the castle even though I have had much training in forest survival."

"Hmm you have had you?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh yes. I have had three sessions with Nolar Lumbred. He is one of the greatest hunters amongst my people." Melody said.

"Three whole sessions huh?" Sheppard asked.

"How long is each session?" Ford asked.

"A few days or more. And they were all I needed. I am a quick learner." Melody stated.

"I bet you are." Sheppard said.

"Which of you is the superior officer? Other than the General as he said earlier." Melody asked.

"Besides the General, it's really a mute point. I'm a civilian and have no rank, so me and Sheppard are equals." Rodney said as Ford hid a chuckle.

"Technically, I am the superior because I am team leader. He follows my orders. As for the General, he can counterman them at any point and take over when he wants." Sheppard said.

"I'm here for various reasons, other than to help with this rite of passage. Like you said, you don't get out of the castle much. And since our city is floating on a very large ocean, getting out of the city usually requires going with another team to another planet. This one is very nice, you have some very beautiful lands, lake is almost crystal clear. Air is fresh. Besides some people, I like the outdoors." Ford said.

"I see." Melody said. "Our lands stretch very far and are tended to very well to ensure we have the food needed for everyone, and to have places needed to live and grow."

"Now there is the right sort of thinking. You have to think beyond yourself when you are a leader of many people or a small group. In your case, you have to think of an entire kingdom constantly and deal with issues everyday to ensure that your people are happy and such." Sheppard said as they followed the path into the forest.

"Yes. Like I will be soon, you already have the makings of a great leader." Melody stated.

"Well, thank you Melody." Sheppard said with a smile of gratitude.

A couple of hours later, they were pretty deep in the forest, still following the trail. Sheppard was in the lead with Melody a few feet behind followed by the other two, Ford being last. Rodney finished his power bar several minutes ago as they passed by a large root system of a fallen tree that was already dead.

"Hey Sheppard, you still have your power bar?" Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney, and no, you can't have it." Sheppard said.

"I'm starving." Rodney complained.

"Then you shouldn't have eaten yours so soon." Sheppard said.

"That's why I ate it to begin with. Wait a minute…" Rodney said snapping his fingers.

"I hate power bars. Most of them taste chalky or worse, even the so called chocolate ones." Ford said as Rodney turned to him. "I have fruit bars, granola bars, and some chocolate bars."

"What MRE did you pick?" Sheppard asked.

"None. I hate most of those things." Ford said as Rodney took one of each. "Not sure what they do wrong, but a lot of the turkey ones smell and taste like cigarettes."

Sheppard muttered in agreement as he pulled a scroll out from his vest that was the map.

"That is a long drop." Ford said looking down into the large ravine before them that had a fast moving river. "I've seen much longer and deeper though."

"How much longer and deeper?" Rodney asked.

"Enough I backed away with some fear. I think it was like a three mile drop or something near that. The view was incredible and I went back with the T.A.R.D.I.S. at one point and took several pictures, but that much of a drop was still rather scary. And I have been on the Empire State building, out on the edge looking down. I guess it was because I couldn't see the roads and such at the bottom from the smog that day is why I didn't feel afraid." Ford said with a shrug before frowning as he thought out loud. "Now that I think about it, I think it was more of the fact I didn't care at that point in my life if I died since I was alone anyway."

"Does that mean if you had died back when you started with the SGC, before you and Sam got more acquainted, that you still didn't care?" Rodney asked.

"Kinda. I didn't want to unless it was for a good cause, otherwise I hoped to live and see where the SGC went." Ford said. "It hasn't really been that long really since I came here, and yet, it seems so much longer."

"You travel through time a lot, remember?" Rodney said with some sarcasm.

"I can't believe I actually forgot that for a moment." Ford said surprised at himself.

"Okay people, according to the map, there is suppose to be a rope bridge here." Sheppard said seeing the remnants of the said bridge. "How old is this thing anyway?"

"The map has been passed down for too many generations to know for sure." Melody stated as he waved it.

"Okay, no rope bridge." Sheppard said putting it back in his vest. "We'll need to find another way around. I'm going to go take a look for another path."

"Do you want me to?" Ford asked. "The terrain isn't that great."

"I have been doing this awhile General. I'll go this way and you go that way. Just call if you find anything." Sheppard said tapping his earpiece as he set his backpack down. "You, stay with her. Don't go wander off."

"Where would I go?" Rodney asked between a bite as he sat down.

Sheppard went left as Ford set his bag by Sheppard's and went right. Rodney was glad to sit down because his feet were tired, as was his back at the moment. One of the paths they took was rather steep to walk up and a bit rocky, so while none of them thankfully fell, it still put a lot of strain on the muscles to keep balance on the way up. When Melody sat down on the log by him, he didn't think much of it until he took a second glance.

"What are you doing? That isn't yours." Rodney stated.

"When I am hungry, I eat." Melody stated around the power bar she took from Sheppards pack.

"Yeah, but you could have asked first. Besides that, the General has more better tasting bars in that bag he'd be more than willing to share." Rodney said.

"I wanted to try this since you had ate yours and didn't share. And it is good." Melody stated.

"Sheppard is not going to like that you did that." Rodney said.

"He's not going to know." Melody stated.

"He will when I tell him."

"You don't want to do that." Melody said calmly.

"Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"Because I am the Queen, and it would not be good to get on my bad side." Melody stated with a small smile.

"You're not Queen yet little sister." Rodney said standing. "Now give me that."

She smiled as she handed him the wrapper.

"Great. He's really going to be upset when he finds out…"

"Hey, I think I found a way down…" Sheppard said coming back and noticing the power bar wrapper in Rodney's hand. "Rodney!"

"It wasn't me!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Ford asked as he walked up rather fast.

Both of them spoke together, Sheppard accusing Rodney as Rodney pointed at Melody accusing her. Ford looked between them as he sighed.

"One, I have extra food, which taste much better. Two, she ate it." Ford said.

"I did not!" Melody exclaimed.

"Why do you think she ate it?" Sheppard asked as she glared at Ford and Rodney, while smiling at Sheppard. "Rodney is holding the wrapper."

"Has Rodney stole food from you before?"

"On Atlantis." Sheppard said. "But that doesn't…"

"The General just gave me three of his bars. Why would I steal your power bar John?" Rodney asked.

"You like them. Why do you think she did it though General?" Sheppard asked.

"She has crumbs on her face." Ford said.

She quickly touched her lips as they noticed.

"You tricked me!"

"No, I caught you in a lie. Not the makings of a good and honest leader. Daniel and Sam always fell for it, and still do, when I couldn't find the brownies I make. Next time you're hungry, just ask." Ford said as he picked his bag up.

"Sorry Rodney." Sheppard said taking the wrapper. "It's not polite to steal people's food, even when they are willing to share. You don't want your people doing it, so you shouldn't either."

She pouted as she crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"Alright, let's get moving." Sheppard said as he put his pack back on.

About an hour later, they were down and across the river, still following the trail that was just about gone had it not been for the animals that used it occasionally. The brush and other plants grew pretty tall around them, making it a bit difficult to walk, but not impossible. She wasn't back to her happy self, but she wasn't pouting either. Despite obviously not wanting to ask, she did and Ford gave her one of the fruit bars she picked out. At the moment, she was in the lead, looking at the map as they followed, hearing birds moving and calling out to each other above them.

"I should have brought my sword." Ford muttered as he moved aside a branch in his face.

"A machete would have been nice." Sheppard said.

"Now we go right." Melody stated, turning on the trail.

"Looks like it to me." Sheppard said as he glanced at the map before she moved forward.

As they started down the trail, the three looked around quickly in defensive positions as they heard a strange growling noise.

"What the hell was that?" Rodney asked while still pointing his weapon around.

"That sounded big." Ford muttered while staring down the barrel of one of his personal cannons. "I have heard worse though."

"That probably was the beast." Melody stated, unconcerned.

"Beast? What are you talking about? Why wasn't this mentioned before?" Rodney asked with some fear.

"The beast is the protector of the Ruins of Laros. Did Flora not tell you about it?" Melody said.

"No, she didn't." Rodney said.

"No wonder she wanted us to help you get their safely." Ford said as he waved his Sonic Screwdriver around. "Hmm, I'm getting a low level energy reading, but the source is hard to pin down."

"What about life signs?" Rodney asked as Ford was also using a life signs detector that was modified to be used with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Too many to make something distinct out." Ford said.

"When you say beast, it's just a figure of speech, right?" Sheppard asked as he continued glancing around.

"No, the beast is quite real, I assure you. However, no one really knows what it looks like. No one has lived to see it." Melody said while pulling the blade out of what looked like a version of a Swiss Army knife.

"Oh yes, that small blade is going to hold off the beast and protect us." Rodney said sarcastically.

"I am the Queen, it will not harm me." Melody said.

"We may not get the chance to tell the beast that." Sheppard said.

"It will know." Melody said putting her knife away.

"Why don't we just tell your sisters that we made it to the ruins? They would never need to know." Rodney said following her as she took off.

"I would know."

"But you're going to be Queen, so what's the difference, right?" Rodney asked.

"My people need to know. You need to stop talking. You're voice is hurting my ears." Melody said.

"Look, that beast could hurt my body. This is not what we signed up for." Rodney stated as they walked into a well trampled down area. "Sheppard, back me up here would…"

Seeing Ford come around the corner of a tree they just passed.

"Hey, where's John?" Rodney asked.

"Nature call." Ford said as he glanced around intently.

"But there is some sort of monstrous animal out there?!"

"Rodney, even in the midst of intense battle, the need to go doesn't wait till there is a free moment. He said he'd catch up in a moment. Besides, any creature that makes a growl that loud must be pretty big, and since we are the only ones out here, it would have to make some noise in all this growth before being able to sneak up on any of us. John said he'd be just fine and catch up in a minute." Ford said still glancing around slightly, with only his eyes.

"The beast attacks silently though." Melody said with some worry as she pulled her blade back out. "However, it is said the beast also only attacks enemies of the throne."

"But we've not enemies of the throne!" Rodney stated. "We're hear to protect you!"

"Don't move!" a man said from near a tree he walked out from behind.

"So far, I am not impressed with your protection." Melody said as Rodney raised his hands.

Rodney slowly turned around to see four Genii men standing in the forest with guns pointed at them.

"Drop your weapon, now!"

Rodney removed his P-90 and set it on the ground as Ford dropped his bag.

"We have her. Map grid M-11, in a small clearing." the man said into a CB unit.

"We are on our way." was heard over the unit.

"Wait, you're Genii." Rodney stated.

"They are?" Ford asked as his hands were at his sides on his coat. "Aren't they allies?"

"Yeah." Rodney said.

"Step aside, and hand over the girl."

"Wait, there is a huge misunderstanding here. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay. I am a close personal friend of Ladon Radim. You know, your leader." Rodney stated as Melody stayed behind him. "I'm your greatest ally! Friend of John Sheppard. Don't you know who I am? I handed over the bomb. Didn't they teach you that in Genii school?"

"Hand her over right now and step away."

"Okay, wait just a minute. We need to talk about his…" Rodney began.

"I am growing extremely impatient." he said stepping forward. "We have no quarrel with you."

"What?" Rodney said confused.

"Once you hand her over, you are free to go."

"Really?"

"You can't give me to them! You both took a solemn vow to protect me." Melody stated.

"Rodney, give her a hug, say sorry and then back away." Ford said with a defeated tone as he winked at the two and made a gesture with his eyes only Rodney understood.

Getting the message, Rodney knelt down as she began to get angry and scared. Ford took a couple steps back as Rodney hugged her, despite her beating on his back and yelling. All four men turned quickly as Ford pulled his personal cannons. Gun fire erupted quickly as Rodney dropped to the ground, covering her as the firing started and then stopped seconds later.

"Nice shooting Colonel." Ford said as Sheppard came out of the brush nearby.

"Just glad to know that I wasn't the only one that noticed we were being followed." Sheppard said as Ford looked at the front of his coat seeing a several impact spots.

"Good thing I had my coat closed." Ford said while putting his guns away.

"You can get up now Rodney." Sheppard said as Ford picked up the Genii guns.

"It's over already?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Sheppard said.

"You were going to hand me over to them!" Melody yelled as she got up and backed away.

"No I was not! Didn't you seen the General wink? I was to make it look like we were complying with their wishes in order to make them drop their guard." Rodney said. "It's called subterfuge."

"And it worked. Nice job Rodney. For a moment I wasn't sure you even understood what I meant." Ford said as he put the guns into his bag, still looking at one of them. "I'm just glad they didn't aim for my head."

"We need to leave before the other Genii show up." Sheppard said. "They could be here at any minute."

Walking away quickly, still following the path, they came across several downed trees that were covering a somewhat deep hole in the ground that had evidence of being a nest area for what could have been deer like creatures or something similar.

"This should work." Sheppard said as they crawled in. "We'd hear anything from above and see it, and with only two entrances…"

"We'll be able to see and hear them coming." Ford said as he pulled one of his guns again.

"Those were the Genii." Rodney stated.

"We know." Sheppard and Ford said.

"But why are they here and what do they want with her?" Rodney asked.

"Harmony?" Sheppard asked.

"I do not know." Melody stated.

"But you know who the Genii are?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. I do not like them." Melody said.

"I don't like people who shoot at me either. Why would they want to capture you? No offense, but your people don't have anything that we've seen that they'd want to have in ransom for your life." Ford said.

She shook her head not having an answer.

"Were you once trading partners with them?" Rodney asked.

"At one time." Melody said.

"That hardly seems like a motive for kidnapping." Ford said.

"Yeah. It does seem very strange." Sheppard said thinking.

"They cheated my mother on many trades, so she banished them from our lands, permanently." Melody stated.

"Still hardly an excuse for revenge." Ford said. "You still use horses and carts to get around. Unless there is some important family secret that you haven't told us, or you weren't told of, there is nothing I can come up with that makes sense to their motives."

"Is there anything you need to tell us that you aren't?" Sheppard asked.

She shook her head as Ford pulled the guns out and removed the ammo.

"Alright, I'm going to go out and see if I can find out how many men are out there. You to stay and watch." Sheppard said.

"I'd be a better choice since I can't die." Ford said.

"True, for the most part. But if they find this position, you can carry her and keep her safe if you need to run." Sheppard said.

"Good point. Don't get shot or captured Sheppard. As easy as it seems, it is actually a lot of work to save someone from death." Ford stated.

"I'll do my best." Sheppard said walking out carefully.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked.

"Checking these guns. They aren't too bad in design. If we need more weapons, better to know what we are dealing with before using them. Plus, this will help me understand what they are using. Which isn't much from what I see." Ford said looking at a bullet he opened. "Uses gunpowder like we do, but that's not saying much since we've came across little in the way of other civilizations using something else to propel bullets. Not really that much different from our weapons. And we have a couple dozen rounds of ammo."

"Squad three take position on the ridge. Squad four, move up to grid position nine." came over the CB unit of a team that was checking the stream area in the forest.

Sheppard heard the small report, and after seeing quite a few men walking around near the stream, he left and went back to the others.

"Colonel's back." Ford muttered as he lowered his gun.

"How many did you see?" Rodney asked as John sat down.

"I think all of them."

"Exaggerating isn't going to help Sheppard. How about guessing at a number?" Ford asked.

"Not sure really. And since we don't know how they have the area mapped, I'm not sure where all their men are. We're not even sure which squad we took out. Squad three went to a ridge, and squad four is moving to wherever grid nine is. As for the men I saw near the stream, there was four or five of them." Sheppard said.

"That could mean anywhere over twenty men at this point." Ford muttered.

"This is going to make the pilgrimage most difficult." Melody stated.

"Sorry princess, but this trip is over. We're going to need to take you back to the castle so you'll be safe. We'll wait for night and then move out then were it will be easier to stay hidden." Sheppard said.

"We can't go back to the castle. I must perform this task and make it to the ruins before the lunar cycle tomorrow or my right to the throne will be forfeit." Melody stated.

"It's too dangerous to move forward…" Sheppard began.

"Actually, it is too dangerous to go back." Ford said. "If there is as many troops as you think, then trying to make our way back, even under the cover of night would be to difficult. All the animals would be asleep making it harder to move silently and barely being able to see anything would make it practically impossible to move silently at all. Our best bet is to keep moving and get to those ruins."

"Thank you General." Melody said.

"I wasn't thinking of it that way. Since the Genii are looking for us, that must mean they aren't at the ruins or anywhere ahead of us. Otherwise, we'd already would have encountered them. Plus, being ruins, we could hide in them or at least have better cover. You three can stay hidden while I move around and take them out from another position, hopefully higher." Ford said.

"He makes a good point." Rodney said.

"I can't deny that. If it was just us three, going back wouldn't be as much trouble. Having her with would make going back much more difficult." Sheppard said.

"I told you I have had training for surviving out here!" Melody stated.

"Did he also teach you how to defend yourself from people with guns?" Sheppard asked. "How to move silently by your enemy without being seen or heard like we have been? You may have been taught how to defend yourself with that knife, from animals and to possibly kill them for food, but that won't do any good against adults with guns."

"Then give me a gun." Melody stated.

All three men chuckled.

"Sorry princess. I have a daughter of my own, a little behind you in years, but quite a bit stronger. Don't ask, you wouldn't understand without knowing about genetics. Point is, she can use a .22 pistol without failing down, but still end up with the gun in the air instead of at the target once she'd fired it. The only guns we have are much stronger in caliber and if the kick from them don't knock you on your butt, there is a better chance of breaking your wrist or arm from the recoil." Ford said as she glared at him.

"I doubt your sisters would look on us very kindly anymore if you were injured Melody." Sheppard said. "Besides, have you had any experience with shooting a gun or even have a general idea how to hold one properly?"

"No." Melody said after a moment.

"Once this is all over, you can talk to that….famous hunter and have him give you lessons. You'll be Queen and he'll have to obey your orders to teach you if you want to learn that badly. Until then, leave it to the experts protecting you." Ford said as he put the Genii weapons back in the backpack.

Back at the castle that night, the red headed sister, Maldora was in her quarters, doing very little when the door was knocked on.

"You should not be here." Maldora stated as a man came in.

"I was careful, do not worry. No one saw me." a blonde haired man said as he removed his hood and then set a CB unit on the table. "We will use this from now on to stay in contact."

"Does this mean that this is not over?" Maldora asked with some anger.

"No. The three guardians have complicated things greatly. They have killed four of my men."

"Yes, well, they were an unforeseen complication. My apologies."

"You apologies do me little good."

"We will increase you pay. Fourfold."

"Fourfold?"

"Four times the work, four times the pay."

"No survivors at all?"

"If any of them come back and tell my sister that the Genii were involved. Now we can't have that, can we?"

He bowed slightly and then walked out, covering his head.

Ford, not feeling tired at all, was sitting outside keeping watch with Sheppard while eating a Hershey bar. Sheppard was munching on a fruit bar as Rodney was still under the cover with Harmony.

"Hey, is it true that you have games from the future and that you're lying to keep others from knowing so they don't bother you? I know you don't want to play favorites by letting only certain people into the T.A.R.D.I.S.." Sheppard asked quietly.

"No. I wait with everyone else for the games to come out the times they are suppose to." Ford said. "Even if I did buy them ahead of time, and in no way should this be misconstrued as it sounds because I love my family more than anything, but if I did have them, I'd barely have the time needed to play them anyway. A movie takes a couple hours at most and Sam likes watching them with me."

"What about the Halo 3 game? It's already a proven fact that you got that several months early by going into the future and buying it. Not to mention all the extra's they came out with." Sheppard said.

"I wish I could wear the armor, even though it is just a fake suit. I only did that because I didn't want to wait. The Halo series was and is very special to me and seeing as I really concentrated on that game series, I wanted to get it over with and not have Sam ragging me like she used to." Ford said.

"Ah. But you'll get the movies and TV shows?" Sheppard said.

"We're all the way out here in another galaxy. Telling people back home we have those will get us into trouble and no one wants that privilege lost. The movies and TV shows are easy to watch and pass around quickly. Games, those could take months to play and beat before being passed on. Not to mention the other fact that it could take away concentration on important task, like work." Ford stated.

"I see your point. Um, Sam told me something that I wasn't sure to believe or not. Considering the technology at our disposal, I wasn't too surprised at the idea, but…"

"She told you my idea for making the Master Chief's armor a reality?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was a joke, but something came up and I didn't get a chance to ask her if she was pulling my leg." Sheppard said.

"No, it's no joke. K-9 says it is possible. Falling a couple of stories would be a bad idea, but the idea of wearing an armored suit that increases strength, block most projectiles and have a shield. All possible. It's still in the development stages though, even with the technology I got from being in the Halo universe. His armor is built for a cyborg of sorts, and I can't do anything with that until I've built my own version." Ford said.

"Can't wait to see it." Sheppard said with a smile.

"Can't wait to wear it. Plus, I can't wait to see when Area 51 comes out with the Warthog. They have one to copy, which I'm paying them to develop a few of. But for use for the SGC and possibly here, they need to make them more…smaller in a sense. Several people on the hill agreed to let it pass as well. There's cars and trucks out there now with that sort of wheel turning ability for the public, so making the Warthog isn't much of a stretch." Ford said with a shrug.

"Cool. How far along are they?"

"Last I heard and checked, over a couple months ago, they were building the frame for the smaller idea version. Right now, only five are being made in case they are a total bust. However, they work out, I'll fund them to create many more and make improvements myself." Ford said with a small smile as ideas came to mind.

"What about Bill Gates and the Microsoft company? You know they'll have a fit and sue for copyright infringement." Sheppard stated.

"If they work out, they'll only be for the Stargate program. Some alien tech is being built into them." Ford said waving a finger.

"Ah, the proverbial loophole."

"Yep. I did think about the Scorpion tank, but the Abrams is much better in speed and such, so I have it in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with my Abrams. Plus the Abrams can hold people so…" Ford said trailing off.

"What happens if the Warthogs fail?"

"I take them as they are and work on them myself like I said. I paid for it and signed papers that allow me to have them however they turn out. From all indications, they should function as expected. Except for the turning over and infinite ammo thing. The SGC can use them for missions that mean long traveling or stuff along those lines. Since we don't have the technology for a gauze cannon, that's out the window though. Should have asked for one when they gave us those few."

"Hmm."

"One of the other cool things about the Warthog, is the ground clearance. They tried to use Hummers to go through the gate on a few planets, but they broke down or got high centered and other troubles. The Warthog can not only fit through the Stargate, according to the modifications, but move rather fast and will have limited shielding." Ford said raising a finger again.

"Wow. That must be one of the alien technology things you mentioned."

"Yeah. There is one other big reason why they won't be public vehicles either. Having a carburetor that gives a hundred miles or more to a gallon helps tremendously. And then having a five gallon gas can on the back will ensure that making it back to the Stargate will make the appeal even better." Ford said proudly.

"I am liking this idea better and better. Will Atlantis get them at the same time? I mean if…"

"Oh yeah. The plan is to put together an anti-grav system into the Jumper bay and transfer several of the Jumpers to the lower level Jumper bay."

"An anti-gav system? Where is that going to come from?" Sheppard asked unsure of where the idea could come from.

"The Jumpers use a system that allows them to hover in place. Rodney is sure we'd be able to build a couple platforms that would be able to hold a ton, possibly more, to move the Warthogs. Basically, it would be like removing the bottom of a Jumper and setting the shell aside." Ford said.

"I see where you are going. Sounds like a real good idea. What did Carter say?"

"She thinks it's all cool. The anti-grav system would help greatly in moving things around the city and in the SGC. Once we have a functioning one, we can figure out how to make it smaller and be able to pretty much replicate all the parts needed from the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Odyssey can create their own once we have functioning plans instead of sending built ones from Atlantis." Ford said.

"Can't wait to see this stuff. Any time line?"

"Another few months or more. It's been slow going with the anti-grav, which Rodney, Sam, I and K-9 have been doing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Warthogs should be another couple of months as well so it's no rush on the anti-grav, but also a project to try to finish as soon as we can."

"Having to wait sucks. Speaking of waiting…" Sheppard said as he glanced at his watch. "We should probably move out soon."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you two were going to make a decision on that." Rodney said coming out. "Speaking of time, I have an idea."

"When don't you have an idea?" Sheppard asked.

"Funny. If you aren't going to think all the time, then someone has to do it." Rodney stated with a smirk.

"Nice come back Rodney." Ford said as they high fived lightly.

"You're taking his side?" Sheppard asked pretending to be hurt.

"We geeks got to stay together." Rodney said.

"He told you that story?" Sheppard asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. I only wished I was there to see the disappointment on both your faces after calling dibs." Ford said chuckling.

"We're still single, technically." Sheppard said as Rodney began opening his mouth. "So, what's this idea?"

"Idea? Oh, right. I've got a Wraith stunner in my pack. Since we need to keep silent to avoid being found, we could stun her. She can't be more than ninety pounds. Ford could carry her while we keep watch…"

"Me carry her?" Ford asked.

"You can keep her safe in your coat." Sheppard said. "You've carried Sally enough it should be second nature."

"True. There's only one problem…" Ford said looking past Rodney as he sighed. "Looks like this princess is going to be a pain in the ass."

"Ah crap! She's not here!" Rodney exclaimed as he saw her missing.

"According to this…" Ford said as he was waving his Sonic Screwdriver around. "She took off on her own, which I didn't need to point out actually. I can still trace her by the slight temperature difference in the air and the change of pressure to the ground recently."

Half an hour later, they found her, in a cave, cooking something that smelled like chicken. Rodney was really hoping to eat some of it, but Ford said that there was a good chance that she wouldn't share, or not have enough, or eaten it all by now, because she was upset with all of them on various levels.

"Hello…" Melody began as John rushed in and kicked the fire out. "Hey!"

"We could smell this a mile away. You might as well be yelling your position to them." Sheppard stated.

"Oh well, I was finished cooking anyway."

"That looks like a chicken." Rodney said as he pointed his flashlight at it.

"And this isn't a cave. It's the ruins of some old building." Ford said while shinning his light at the walls. "Very old. I'm going to guess this isn't the place we need to be at."

"No." Melody said as she picked her knife up.

"What is that?" Ford asked.

"It's a chicken." Rodney stated.

"It looks like one, but they probably are different in some way, or at least by some other name." Ford stated.

"It is a Lodan bird. They are quite delicious." Melody stated.

"Wait, you did all of this?" Rodney asked as Ford knelt down and pulled a small piece off to her dismay.

"Yes I did. And you should ask…" Melody began.

"No offense, but I am making sure the food is safe for us to eat. Your people may be able to eat, this bird with no troubles, but it could have a different effect on us since we aren't from your world."

"And you testing it would be pointless. They both ate the same thing back at the castle last night." Melody stated.

"Oh, that's why it seems familiar." Rodney said.

"Well, it does taste like chicken, to a point. Sorry to have doubted you." Ford said standing. "And I can test anything since I am unable to die."

"That is impossible. Everyone dies." Melody said in total disbelief.

"To technical to explain. Point is, I'll live forever. Or at least until the my ship dies." Ford said trailing off. "Well, I have to admit, whatever those lessons you took were, you were taught well. If it wasn't for the situation, I would be more impressed."

"Yeah. So would I. However, the lessons only taught you how to survive out here, not how to survive people trying to find and kill you. No more fires." Sheppard said.

"Very well."

"Good, let's eat." Rodney said sitting down and then looking at her. "If I may have some please."

"You may." Melody said pulling a leg off.

"Thank you."

"We need to move…" Sheppard began.

The growling noise from before made all three pulled their weapons and aim at the opening to the cave as she began cutting pieces off. Rodney still have the leg in his mouth even though he was ready to shoot with them.

"Okay, that just confirms that we need to leave." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, this is probably it's home anyway." Rodney said.

"You people are so ignorant. The beast does not live in here. We should stay in here and wait until the coast is clear." Melody said eating.

"She has a point." Ford said shining his light around.

"General…" Sheppard began.

"Colonel, I don't see any signs of animals being in here lately. No fur, no droppings, thank god, and no bones. Just dirt and hand made brick walls. Hey princess, is this opening the only one or is there more down that corridor?"

"No. That is the only opening."

"We'll see them before they see us then." Ford said. "And I have a lot of ammo if it comes down to a massive fire fight."

"They could blow the opening and leave us buried alive." Rodney said.

"From what I understand, they didn't have the necessary stuff to make bombs. Which is why they wanted our C-4. Plus, if things get that bad, I can call the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Why didn't we just do that to begin with?" Rodney asked. "This entire trek could have been avoided!"

"One, the exercise is worth it. Two, if her sisters ask about the trip or her people do, she'll do better not having to make up something. Three, we're using an old map to get to wherever it is that we are going so, even though I could bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. here, I have no idea exactly where we are going, coordinates wise." Ford said.

"Well, when you put it that way." Rodney said.

"Okay, we'll stay here for half an hour, at most, and then move out if we haven't heard or seen anything." Sheppard said. "Let's just hope that we don't encounter any trouble."

They ended up staying for a good hour, Ford taking the first shift before nodding off for awhile as Sheppard watched the front from the opening. Rodney was slightly asleep and awoke as Melody went to the front to talk to Sheppard. They spoke back and forth, him telling her about responsibility to the people and then trying to avoid her trying to get him to be the next King. When there was a loud growling noise again, it brought the other two to the front quickly as they heard lots of gun fire, men screaming and the sound of the growling noise again.

"Was that the beast?" Rodney asked.

"Sounded like it. Look, you three…"

"No. I'll check this out. This is a good defensive position." Ford said. "You two watch her while I see what happened."

"Okay. Just be careful General. You can't die, but it does take you time to recover from being killed." Sheppard said.

"Nothing will sneak up on me. If I only have to watch my own back, I'm at my best." Ford said heading out. "Oh wait…"

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked.

"I may need this." Ford said grabbing his bag, but leaving the food.

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"Other than being a gun collector, you don't want weapons left out for some kid to come along and shoot himself or someone else by accident do ya?" Ford said with a look before heading out.

"This is Mardola. I want an update. What is taking so long?" Mardola asked using the CB.

"I have men all along the path to the ruins. They must have gone another way." the blonde man from before said.

"Well, obviously they are not idiots. You should be looking everywhere but the path to the ruins."

"I am, but it is night and this forest is vast and dense. And my men are spread thin."

"What if they make it back to the village? There is no way I could save relations between our two peoples then."

"We just lost contact with several of my men. We're heading to their last known coordinates. Maybe we'll get lucky. Teran out."

She banged the radio down onto the table in frustration and then went off to do something else.

"You're a doctor, right?" Melody asked as they waited by the former camp fire as Sheppard was keeping watch by the opening.

"Yes, but I am not a medical doctor…."

"So, you're a liar?"

"No, I'm a different sort of doctor. My field of expertise is just not dealing with medicine and healing people." Rodney stated as she looked at him confused. "Never mind. What is it you want?"

"Do you know how love feels?"

"Oh boy." Rodney muttered.

"I think I am in love with John."

"You aren't the first and probably won't be the last sister." Rodney said a bit sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a lot of alien women tend to fall for John Sheppards good looks and charm."

"On me they don't." Melody stated quickly.

"He's a bit old for you, don't you think. You're 14 and he's….um, 30 something, I think."

"I hadn't considered that."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. I know he will think otherwise."

"You're not going to try and influence him are you?" Melody asked with narrowed eyes.

"Trust me lady, I won't have to. But if he falls for you, however unlikely, I will not get in the way at all."

"Truly?"

"I promise." Rodney said.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Sheppard, Rodney, you still there?" Ford asked over the coms.

"Yeah." they both said touching their earpieces.

"I found two dead Genii. Whatever killed them, I can't tell, specifically. There is no signs of trampled ground or broken bushes. Whatever this beast is, must fly or something. Maybe jumps off the sides and climbs trees. These guys look like they were hit with a gatling gun, laser style. The many wounds are cauterized all the way through. I'm even getting a faint energy reading, but the Sonic Screwdriver can't pinpoint the source." Ford said.

"Hmm, that's is strange." Sheppard said.

"Hang on, I'll call back in a few moments. I'm not alone anymore."

Hiding in some thick bushes near a tree, he watched carefully with his guns ready as a few men came up, dressed like the dead guys.

"What kind of creature could do this?" one of the men asked after examining them.

"It doesn't matter. We don't leave this forest until all four of them are dead." Teran said.

"Their weapons are missing, just like the others."

Teran muttered something that Ford couldn't hear as the man turned to talk to a couple men behind him. When they headed off, he took off as well. Sheppard lowered his gun as Ford came running in.

"You being followed?" Sheppard asked as Rodney and Harmony stood.

"Hell no. I would have started shooting if I was, or more than likely, killing with my hands. They are really trying to find us though." Ford said.

"No surprise there." Rodney said.

"It gets worse. We are all wanted dead. I don't know who, but the Genii are working for someone." Ford said.

"You heard something?" Sheppard asked.

"Educated guess. Originally, they only wanted her, but the guy in charge told his men to kill all of us now." Ford said.

"Then we need to leave." Sheppard said.

As they walked out, Sheppard looked at the map using the moonlight.

"Okay, according to this, the ruins we need to get to are close by. Hopefully, there will be a lot of cover." Sheppard said.

They all looked up and went on the defensive, except her, as they heard the growl noise again.

"I wonder if it is another dragon?" Ford muttered.

"You encountered a dragon?!" both men asked.

"Yeah, SG-1 did. Part of a defense program to keep the Sangraal safe. Unfortunately, it was a hologram." Ford said with a sigh.

"The beast never goes near the ruins." Melody stated.

"We'll be safer there then." Rodney said.

"Let's go." Sheppard said.

By morning, with the sun just starting to crest the mountains, they walked up a rocky incline to find the ruins. However, the ruins were very small instead of a large temple like they were hoping. Getting down behind a fallen pillar covered in moss, they noticed a couple Genii standing by some rocky pillar that seemed to be carved into some shape.

"Damn, this is what I was afraid of." Sheppard said. "This is why we should have went back towards the settlement."

"I saw over five men when I checked out those dead guys. Who knows how many are checking things out in that cave we were in." Ford said.

"That is sacred ground. How dare he!" Melody stated.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sheppard said quietly as he pulled her to the ground. "We'll handle this."

"There is two of them. I got it." Ford said as he jumped over and rolled down the small hill.

Both men pulled their guns as they saw him but were blasted back as Ford shot them with his energy pistols. Rolling to a stop near the strange rock pillar, he glanced around with his weapons still ready. After listening and looking around for a minute, he stood up and put his weapons away.

"You could have just shot them from up there." Sheppard said.

"I'm still learning with those. At close range, I don't miss." Ford said.

"Oh, this is fascinating." Rodney said as he pulled a scanner out of his pocket.

"It's Ancient technology isn't it?" Sheppard asked.

"It is." Ford said surprised as he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out. "And I thought it was some carved rock. What's more surprising, is it still functions."

"It is even more beautiful than I imagined." Melody said walking around to a pillar that was near her height and placing her hand on it.

"Rodney…"

"Yes."

"Those Genii idiots were messing with the system." Ford said.

"I noticed." Rodney said checking out the panel was pulled out like a drawer. "Some of the crystals are missing."

"Something is wrong." Melody stated while holding some pendant around her neck as her hand stayed on the panel.

"I wonder?" Ford said as he ran his device over her.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked.

"She has the Ancient gene like we do." Ford said a slightly surprised.

"That's interesting." Sheppard said. "Harmony, what is suppose to happen here? We thought you were suppose to meditate or something."

"My pendant is suppose to glow." Melody stated while giving Ford a strange look as he pointed it at her necklace.

"Hmm. That is Ancient technology too. Some sort of key." Ford said.

"Which must activate whatever this is." Rodney said.

"Many generations ago, these people must have knew what this really was, but, over time, it became what it is now." Ford said standing up.

"This is the pendant of Laros. The Queen and only the true Queen must return it to the ruins." Melody said. "It is suppose to glow and fill me with great power. It is no more than that."

"No offense lady, but we could show you very similar structures and devices in our city." Ford said. "And any of us three could also make that glow, if the structure wasn't tampered with."

"Give us a minute to look it over. We'll have it going again." Rodney said. "And you'll have your power. Whatever it is."

Sheppard only shook his head as the two started looking it over.

"Oh my god! I know what this is!" Rodney exclaimed, making the others jump. "This is a testing ground!"

"A what?" Sheppard asked.

"Really? We need to look over the data on this planet more carefully when we get back home then." Ford said with interest.

"We've been looking for this sort of thing for the last two years John. Plus, if I am correct, there is no beast, but a mini drone system and this controls it! This must have been one of their testing grounds on drone technology!" Rodney stated.

"Would make sense of why it looked like a laser mini gun was used on them. No blood, but lots of burned wounds. There must have been millions of drones at one time." Ford said.

"Maybe more. Probably less. If you think about the noise we heard, it really was more like angry bees instead of a growl." Rodney said.

"That explains the energy reading this picked up off their bodies and in the air." Ford said waving his Sonic device.

"Right." Rodney said.

"That means the pendant is more than a key." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, probably a pass card to access the system. It took more than the gene to use this." Rodney said moving her hand away to look at the panel. "Ah-ha! The system is in auto-protect mode! They are swarming the forest and killing anyone without the gene! That's why we have been perfectly safe and the Genii keep getting killed."

"And somewhere down the line, this became an initiation rite for royalty, find the next successor." Ford said.

"Right." Rodney said. "Or something like that. They have some Ancient tech back in the castle that works, but it seems only certain people can use it, the royalty that is."

"Well, get it working then." Sheppard said. "We could use those drones if all the Genii come down on us."

She placed her hand back on it, trying again as the two worked on the internal parts.

"Melody, the machine is broken. That's why your pendant isn't glowing and isn't going to until these to fix it." Sheppard said as he saw her concentrating hard.

"It has nothing to do with machines." Melody stated with sadness. "You don't understand, I have failed."

She turned and sat down, still holding her pendant.

"Trust me Melody, they'll get this fixed and then your pendant will glow. After that, we can get you home." Sheppard said as she looked ready to cry. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ford said.

"No problem? We have no idea how this is suppose to be arranged…" Rodney began.

"Well, these two crystal's go here." Ford said putting them in their slots.

"They all almost fit all the other slots. How do you know where they even go?" Rodney asked.

Ford waved his Sonic device and then moved another to a different slot, getting a different buzz noise from his device.

"Wrong noise, wrong slot."

"You've got to tell me how that works." Rodney said in amazement.

"One of these days. Ah, right slot for that one."

"Huron, come in." a voice said from a object nearby.

"Sheppard, can you get that?" Ford asked.

"Sure." Sheppard said walking over to grab the CB unit off one of the stunned men. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Talk." Rodney said. "Make something up."

"Huron here." Sheppard said in a deeper voice.

"What's your status?" came over the line.

"Good."

"Elaborate?"

"Um…" Sheppard said looking to them and finding no help. "Still looking at this strange structure."

"Any idea of its function yet?"

"No."

"What does Nebo think?"

"Um…"

Ford made a hand signal that indicated taking a leak.

"He's off taking a leak at the moment."

"Nebo, what's going on?" came from the other man's unit.

Ford walked over and grabbed it from Johns hand, putting his Sonic Screwdriver to the mike.

"Might want to cover your ears." Ford said.

A high pitched whine came out of the unit and cries of pain were heard mixed in. Ford tossed it aside quickly as he pulled his cell.

"Okay, that should by us a minute if we are lucky. Sam, I'm calling the T.A.R.D.I.S…." Ford said into the phone.

"You can't right now. We're in the process of creating urgently needed medical supplies for a team to take off world. This was suppose to be a simple walk and come home thing. What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Problem with the Genii. We'll be fine though, no worries." Ford said hanging up.

"We'll be fine?" Sheppard asked. "We are heavily outnumbered!"

"Yea of little faith. Rodney, quick crash course. When it makes this noise.." Ford said as it buzzed. "Wrong slot. If it makes another noise, right slot. Scan the crystal first and then use it over a slot. Don't mess with the settings or you might cause who knows what sort of trouble."

"Okay." Rodney said.

"Sheppard, get behind one of these walls with her." Ford said pointing at one.

"And you do what?" Sheppard asked.

"Protect Rodney, what else?"

She didn't really want to move, but went anyway as he pulled her behind a former brick wall that was about four feet high and covered in moss like the rest of the ruins.

"Got three more. Six to go." Rodney said.

"Harmony, there is going to be a lot of noise soon, especially when he fires his guns. So, I need you to stay down, keep your ears covered and don't move unless I say so. Okay?" Sheppard asked.

"If things are going to be so bad, why not give me a gun anyway?"

"Because as soon as that machine is fixed…" Sheppard said as she opened her mouth to say otherwise. "It will be fixed, you will get a glowing necklace and then become Queen. Point is, until it is fixed, you can't do anything except stay put and keep your ears covered so you don't loose your hearing."

"Once the system is online, Rodney can run for cover behind the wall and she can move in and call the drones for help. I'll cover her then." Ford said as he twirled his personal cannons nervously.

"Hey, I got it!" Rodney said as the system lit up.

"Melody!" Sheppard yelled as she took off and moved outside the cover of the rock wall.

"Move!" Ford yelled as he took his Sonic Screwdriver back, shut the panel and pushed Rodney as gun fire erupted around them.

Rodney tripped near the wall by her as Ford turned around firing shots. Sheppard let loose with gun fire, taking a man out as he tried to get closer.

"Move, quickly." Rodney said shoving her as he kept her from being hit.

Teran moved up behind the cover of a tree as three of his men where blown back from one shot each. A few rounds hit the tree making him stay put for the moment. Rodney and her were behind the wall as Ford jumped over behind it quickly.

"You are surrounded! You have limited ammunition and I have unlimited men!" Teran yelled.

"Well, we have something better!" Ford shouted.

Teran saw two of his men behind the cover of a fallen pillar drop back dead as a couple rounds went through the rock.

"I have a couple hundred rounds of that, if you don't back off now!" Ford yelled.

"Really?" Sheppard asked as Ford shook his head and signaled he had a few clips.

"Give up the girl and we'll let you live!" Teran yelled.

"They will never give me up to the likes of you savages!" Melody screamed. "They'd rather die defending me! When my sisters hear of this, the Genii will be finished, you hear?! Finished!"

"How do you think we knew where to find you little one? And why we only wanted you in the first place?!" Teran yelled.

"You lie! Come at us with everything you got!" Melody yelled.

Three men that he signaled to move were shot dead in the head, by Sheppard, as they moved out into the open.

"I have explosive ammo as well! You really want to die?!" Ford yelled.

"You have one minute!" Teran yelled.

"General, we need a plan." Sheppard said quickly as he went to shout back.

"Plan is simple, we eliminate the threats and go home." Ford said changing clips.

"We can die, remember?" Sheppard asked.

"Provide cover for me. I will go out and summon the beast and smite them." Melody stated.

"I…." Sheppard began.

"Colonel, you move to where I am after I run out. Both of you shoot anything that moves. Once I have fired off four of my explosive rounds, you move in and call those drones." Ford said.

"It is a beast." Melody stated.

"Whatever you want to call it princess." Ford said.

"This is a bad idea! She could get hit or killed!" Sheppard stated.

"Okay, new plan. Same for the two of you, watch my sides. You, follow behind right behind me. Once I am at the panel, you do your thing call those drones." Ford said.

"Beast." Melody said.

"Whatever!" the three men said.

"You're time…" Teran began yelling.

Reminding himself to lodge a complaint and to possibly second guess himself on asking the General to come along on the next mission, he moved over as the two moved. Four explosions into the hill, several feet apart, left a nice dust cloud making it hard for the Genii to see because of the surprise attack. Ford kept firing as Rodney and Sheppard firing into the dust cloud as they saw movement. Teran turned to shoot only to be blasted back and down the incline as the tree he was behind exploded on one side. Fire was exchanged back and forth, mostly from the Atlantis team side as the men were disorientated. Seeing the part in the back of his coat, she moved under it and saw the panel. Grabbing her pendant, she put her hand on the panel, smiling as it lit up. John and Rodney moved in closer, hitting targets easily as they were still confused by the dozen explosions all around. Looking up, they heard a buzzing noise and saw several dozen small yellow drones flying around through the air and then forward into the Genii. As Ford dropped his two clips into his pockets, Sheppard moved in closer and fired off a quick burst into a man that was drawing a bead on Ford.

"Thanks."

"Looks like they are either dead or retreating." Rodney said as the dust was settling.

"You all have displayed great bravery." Melody said turning to them proudly. "You were willing to sacrifice yourselves for my life and restored the ruins. You are heroes."

"All in a days work for us." Sheppard said as he replaced his clip like Ford did.

"The gods have deemed me worthy." Melody said looking at her glowing pendant. "I am now Queen."

"Sorry to disappoint you your majesty." Ford said while putting his guns away. "But it works for me as well."

Touching her pendant and then the console, she was a bit surprised as several drones came from somewhere behind them and swirled above their heads.

"Now, we set it back to auto-protect, for the next successor to come in, maybe a hundred years or more." Ford said holding his hand out as one of the drones stopped above his hand and quit glowing. "What do you know? Looks just like the ones we have, but much larger. Kinda cute."

"Let's get out of here before the Genii figure on a counter attack." Sheppard said.

"Can I see that?" Rodney asked.

"Don't loose it." Ford said as he handed it over. "Coming your Majesty."

"You were deemed worthy by the gods because you are king of your kingdom." Melody said. "My sisters will find this most interesting."

"I…..give up." Ford groaned as his shoulders slumped.

"I would have to." Sheppard muttered.

"Wait, speaking of sisters…" Rodney began as they took off, Melody being extremely happy as she skipped along. "Which one do you think was behind the attack on us?"

Once back at the castle, Melody, though not wanting it to be the truth, informed the guards of what happened. They instantly searched Floras room as Melody told her the reason why. Then they went to Meldora's room, barging in as they did with Flora.

"You've survived!" Meldora said getting up from the table where she was reading a book. "Hey, these are my private quarters!"

"It is alright Meldora, they searched my room as well." Flora said. "You should allow it."

"Why?" Meldora asked.

'The Genii attacked us." Melody stated.

"Oh, well, it was a good thing that Colonel Sheppard and those other two were there to protect you." Melodora said not sounding as concerned as she should.

"They knew the location of the ruins Meldora, how?" Flora asked.

"You ask as if I would know." Melodra stated as a guard placed a CB unit on the table that was found in her drawer. "You are to young to be Queen, Melody!"

"Perhaps, but when you are released from prison, you will be too old to remember." Melody said.

Several hours later, after some coronation ceremony and getting things and people ready, the three were standing in front of the throne chair, several feet away, while many of the people were behind them standing as Melody was sitting in the chair. She had a tight blue regal gown on with a small circlet that made up her crown. Flora stood off to her right, smiling like many of the other people. Sheppard, Rodney and Ford were still in the same outfits seeing as they weren't allowed to go back just yet until after a special ceremony.

"Doctor Rodney McKay, Colonel John Sheppard and King General Ford …" Melody said while standing.

The other two looked at him with a smile that was anything but funny for Ford as he sighed and tried not to show his displeasure at what Melody and her people thought of him, even though he did try to tell them otherwise.

"Your contributed to my people may never be able to be repaid." Melody said.

"Well, we didn't do it for compensation your highness-ness." Sheppard said bowing slightly.

"Kiss ass." Rodney muttered.

"I personally own you all a debt of gratitude, for helping defeat the regicidal Genii. I have had one of our courts finest artist feature you, in a rendering of our glorious victory." Melody said proudly.

She moved over and nodded to two men that were behind the throne. A green curtain was pulled off the wall and showed a painted picture of the group of them. It showed her with her hand on the small pillar and the surrounding area much better looking than it really was. Sheppard was firing his gun off one direction on the left side of the painting while Rodney was firing another direction on the right side. Ford was behind her, one gun pointed at everyone as it fired, and the other firing off to the right. A swirl of the mini drones were laced around like they moved from behind the two guys and then near her before going off the painting.

"Well, that's pretty close to what happened." Rodney said as he clapped with everyone else.

"I think it is a good rendering." Sheppard said proudly.

"Oh god, she really made them think I was a king." Ford groaned with his eyes closed. "No wonder everyone keeps calling me royal names."

The clapping continued as the two looked up seeing that the pendant she wore in the painting, that was glowing, was also around Ford's neck as well.

"I can't wait to see how Sam reacts to this." Sheppard said. "I hear similar versions of the painting, though smaller, were made for us to take home."

This only made him groan even more, but still clap anyway.


	125. Chapter 125

CHAPTER 125

EPISODE…………………..OUTCAST, with a twist!

(A.N. There is a crossover with the new Knight Rider series here. The pilot episode and first episode have already taken place at this point. If the time line doesn't match, I don't really care and say it does in this story. I apologize greatly for the long wait on getting these chapters out so late when they should have came out shortly after the episodes of both series. I really suck at trying hard to get them out sooner.

I have no idea if Sheppards mother is alive since I do not recall it ever being said or anything, so I am saying she is.)

It was a normal day at the moment for Atlantis. Everyone going about their day doing their job and no problems coming up yet. Ford was helping Sally with her school work with Amy while Jacob was off fishing with some of the personnel.

Carter was working in her office, hating the paperwork she had to do, but doing it anyway as she remembered watching Ford do it so often back at the SGC when he was in command. She would have had Ford come down and do it himself and know he would do it for her, but she'd have to look it all over later anyway then to keep up with what was happening, so the idea was pointless even though it would allow her more time with Sally and less hand cramps, not to mention back and neck cramps as well, along with eye strain and a few parts of her body that sometimes fell asleep from lack of use if she kept working for so long she didn't get up at some point to stretch or at least move. The only upside was the massage Ford could and usually gave her later that night that eased and or removed all that pain for the day.

Rodney was working on some project in his lab with other scientist, as usual, Teyla was doing exercises, Keller was doing medical stuff and Sheppard was golfing off one pier. Ronan was probably sparing if he wasn't working out or eating.

"Okay princess, if me and your mother were racing our cars…." Ford said inside her bedroom by her desk.

"Ford!" Amy said appalled from a chair on the other side of Sally, startling both of them. "That is a bad image!"

"We never have raced or plan on it." Ford said as he tried to alleviate her fears while hating himself for fibbing slightly to his mother in law. "It's easier on her if I use examples of something me and Sam might do."

"Yeah, like I believe that." Amy said crossing her arms with a glare. "I've seen and heard how many tickets you both got. It is a wonder you two can still drive and an even bigger wonder you two haven't been in any accidents. I know you two have raced before."

"There is a difference between speeding and racing Amy. And the question has to do with a speed so…." Ford said rolling his hand.

"Use some other example. I don't like having that mental image." Amy said shaking her head.

"Our cars are almost indestructible." Ford stated.

"Even if they were completely incapable of being harmed, Sam could still get injured from the car rolling over or bouncing around. You can come back, she can't. I don't need that nightmare or image." Amy said while waving a finger in his face.

"Alright. Um…" Ford said thinking a moment after rubbing his face. "Think our cars princess, but not us driving them…."

"No." Amy stated.

"Grandma…" Sally moaned.

"Why can't you use trains like other school books usually use?" Amy asked.

"She hasn't seen many trains much less knows a lot about them. I've been teaching her about cars for over a year or more now and it is easier to use them." Ford said with a small whine. "Besides the fact she's been in them enough and helped me with ours to know what they can and can't do. For the most part anyway."

"Okay, fine." Amy said getting up. "I'm going for some coffee. Be on the next problem by the time I get back please."

Ford nodded.

"I better not see you driving recklessly like your father or Sam when you get older." Amy said shaking a finger at Sally. "Because I will take your keys away."

"Yes Grandma." Sally said nodding.

"Good." Amy said sweetly as she patted Sally on the head.

Once she left the room, Ford sighed and shook his head.

"I can drive fast like you daddy when I am 18, right?" Sally whispered.

"Only if you are that good like me. Which I have no doubt of." Ford said rubbing her head with a smile. "But never tell grandma or grandpa that. She will have my head, literally."

"Okay!" Sally said with a smile. "We'll have to make my car have a push button start so Grandma can't take the keys…"

Ford laughed hard as did Sally.

"Deal princess. I didn't do it with the General Lee because I like having that feel of the keys. Alright, so me and mom decide to race our cars. We both start at home…no. We both start on the south pier. You do remember the map of the city right?"

She nodded and pulled up a map on the screen above her desk with the computer built into her desk.

"Very good. Okay, we both start here. Sam's car is a bit slower than the General so she takes off first at…60 miles an hour with this route to get to the pier on the opposite side. I take off at 80 miles an hour, one minute afterward and take this route, which is about half a mile longer and a bit harder on the cornering. Now, we both manage to end up at the opposite side at the same time. The question is, at the point where I am on par with Sam, how long does it take for me to get there after I take off?"

"Hmm…" Sally said thinking as she starting pushing different buttons for calculations that brought them up on the screen so she didn't have to write it out, but still had to figure it out herself.

"You definitely take after us." Ford said proudly while ruffling her hair as his cell phone went off. "Yeah Sam?"

"This isn't Sam. Don't you check your caller I.D.?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Sorry Jack. I'll be right back princess." Ford said getting up to leave the room and talk more privately as Amy went back in. "It's Jack."

"Tell him I say hi." Amy said.

"Amy says hi, so does Sally." Ford said walking to look out the window.

"Cool. Tell them the same for me." Jack said.

"I will. I'm betting you aren't calling to just talk." Ford said after relaying the message.

"That easy to tell?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"You don't call all that often Jack." Ford said. "Seeing as we usually try to get together at least once a month and such…"

"True." Jack said and then turned serious. "Ford, only because we are such good friends and I am able to even get hold of you and see what is going on before the I.O.A. and the N.I.D. try to drag you back here for questioning….."

"Try is the operative word considering they'd have to have a really good reason otherwise I'd be kicking some serious ass, literally, for wasting my time depending on who was sent. So, what's wrong?" Ford asked with a little worry since he could hear Jack was worried.

"Well, they think you gave out classified secrets to…um…" Jack said as Ford heard papers shuffling around. "A company or group called the Knight Foundation, or Knight Industries. Oh, they seem to be the same company."

"Last I talked to them, or K.I.T.T. specifically was several months back, but he's with my android version." Ford said as he swore he heard but didn't ask about the fact he thought he heard a scoff noise in the background. "We've talked off and on and they don't talk to Earth or even go there. Before that, there was the day that K.I.T.T. came for help, otherwise, I haven't talked to anyone from that place. Why do they think I have something to do with a security leak?"

"Because the companies latest project is using…um, those little robots…" Jack said snapping his fingers.

"Nanotechnology?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, that. They think you gave them the idea or whatever. The new car…" Jack said not seeing Ford's eyebrows raise with extreme interest. "Apparently has the ability to…transform and repair itself similar to Replicator technology. They want to send a few teams in and check things out, but are afraid of causing trouble because of the various agencies that are working with this Knight Foundation now, one of which is the C.I.A. They called me to find out from you what's going on."

"This call is being monitored isn't it?" Ford asked.

"I'm at the Pentagon with a few people in my office, of course it is being monitored." Jack stated sarcastically. "I'm on speaker phone, can't you tell?"

"I kinda figured it was a speaker phone since your voice sounded funny. Hmm, well, whether you believe me or not, this is news to me. I'll come check things out right away. Someone else must have gave the technology to them because I wanted nothing to do with them after what they did to K.I.T.T. Or I should say tried to…" Ford said trailing off. "I thought the program had shut down and everyone moved on."

"I believe you, but the people before me don't look like they do." Jack said with a warning tone only Ford really heard.

"No surprise. Thanks for the info." Ford said hanging up.

"You really take after Sammy dear. I can barely understand some of this stuff, and I was rather smart at one time." Amy said as Ford walked back in. "Everything okay?"

"No. Well, here it is, but I have an issue to deal with elsewhere. Some trouble on Earth has came up dealing with stuff we do, and I need to go back and check things out. I'll be back later." Ford said shrugging. "Sorry Sally, I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will. Take care daddy." Sally said hugging him.

"You to princess." Ford said kissing her head as he hugged her back. "Catch ya later Amy."

Sam wrote off on a report and then the man left as Ford entered.

"Hey." Carter said with a smile.

"Hey, Jack says hi." Ford said seeing her eyebrows raise in interest.

"Hmm. Why'd he call?" Carter asked sitting on the desk. "I guess nothing bad happened since you aren't saddened or anything like that."

"No deaths or injuries thankfully. Problem arose back on Earth. I need to go back and check on it. The I.O.A. and the N.I.D. think I gave classified info to a government agency." Ford said with a sigh.

"We've been here for quite awhile and not on Earth much lately. What sort of info anyway?" Carter asked curious.

"Replicator like nanotechnology." Ford said not surprised at the look on her face.

"Damn. That is serious. I guess it was bound to happen." Carter said worried. "Who's the agency?"

"Apparently the Knight Foundation." Ford said.

"The one's that made K.I.T.T.?" Carter asked surprised.

"The same." Ford said nodding his head.

"That's damn peculiar. How'd they even get hold of it and why?" Carter asked as Ford shrugged. "You're going to have to take the T.A.R.D.I.S. then aren't you?"

"I'll go to Earth and do some checking around quickly and then send her back here and call her back when I am done. That way…" Ford said.

"Yeah, if the city is in danger, I can put the shield up. Wish I could go with you." Carter said.

"You could…" Ford began.

"Yeah, but I have all this paperwork and right now, my mind is centered on it enough to not have to go over it again, plus I have ideas to add and such." Carter said.

"Paperwork sucks doesn't it," Ford stated.

"You have to ask? You did deal with it for a year." Carter said as Ford nodded and apologized for leaving her to it. "Let me know what you find out."

"I will." Ford said turning around.

"Wait.." Carter said.

"What's up?" Ford asked turning around.

"I want a goodbye kiss. You might be gone for many hours or a couple of days." Carter said.

"I hope not. We have plans with the family tonight." Ford said giving her the quick kiss anyway. "Plus you look like you need a good massage…"

"In more ways than one." Carter said with a sly smile he returned.

He landed a couple miles away from the facility that the Knight Industries used, which was a huge A-frame type designed building that gave the appearance of being abandoned and was mostly made from concrete. Doing a very intense scan and finding out all about the new K.I.T.T. which was currently inside, otherwise know as the Knight Industries Three Thousand, along with downloading everything they had in their computers, he quickly went back to Atlantis in surprise and shock after checking a lot of it over. It had only been an hour since he left and was now in the conference room with Sam and Rodney, looking at the technical aspects of the new K.I.T.T. on several large plasma screens.

"Oh my god! This is a lot like Replicator technology!" Rodney said amazed. "The car can transform into a truck and a few other vehicles! Instant repair, even withstood a direct missile hit and was barely damaged in a recent attack."

"If not for certain things that only my General Lee has, this K.I.T.T. would be much superior than the General." Ford said impressed. "Correction, it is better than mine in ways I wish my General had."

"What's the General have that he doesn't?" Carter asked knowing some of the answers already.

"Shields, flight capability. Time travel if need be. More speed and better armor to a point. I do like the turntable system they have for K.I.T.T. to work on him. Need those instead of the floor lifts." Ford said with crossed arms. "I have to admit, I am very envious. And great ashamed at myself for not thinking and implementing this idea already."

"So am I, on both accounts. I've spent more time with Replicators than either of you. Imagine what we could do with this technology! These nanites are continuously doing self repairs on the car along with other functions. If it wasn't for the A.I. and the fact it is a car, I'd swear…." Rodney said as he looked at the programming code. "If they were to adjust the programming in this thing, quite a lot of adjusting actually, the car could turn into a human form Replicator!"

"I noticed that as well." Ford said with a frown.

"Since you aren't behind them getting this technology, how did they get it?" Carter asked.

"Haven't figured that out yet. Must be something they came up with…" Ford said as he shook his head.

"Highly unlikely." Rodney said shaking his head as well "This is so much like the nanites in the Replicators. This Knight Industries could be a very small subsidiary that the SGC works with silently. Like that Wallace guy that took my sister."

"Possibly. It must have been a hand over thing instead of something electronically done. I can't find a trail from Area 51 or from the SGC. There may be a paper trail or something, but I haven't dug deep enough, or thought about trying to see if they are a subsidiary." Ford said.

"What's your plan then?" Carter asked.

"I'm going directly to their headquarters to find out the info." Ford said as she raised an eyebrow. "The guy who built the original K.I.T.T. is there so he should have the answer I need. There is a lot of people with high security clearances in there, but mine is much higher, so…"

"Try to keep from getting in trouble." Carter said.

"Me, get in trouble?" Ford asked with feigned ignorance.

"You are worse than Daniel and Rodney." Carter stated.

"Ouch." Ford said faking looking hurt.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rodney said with a smile. "I'm going to take this info and research and see what I can do with a Jumper and maybe the cities systems."

"Simulations and small test stuff first." Ford said as she started to open her mouth. "Don't want the city to come alive and kick us out or have a Jumper become sentient either without some safety measures first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rodney said. "Don't go overboard."

"Keep me informed." Carter said. "And no testing without coming to me first."

Rodney took his laptop, downloaded the information and then left as Ford was still looking at the screens.

"What are you thinking?" Carter asked.

"A sweet idea." Ford said with a big smile. "And if it works…"

"There is one big thing you need to remember before you go working on the General Lee…" Carter said.

"It was that obvious?" Ford asked rhetorically.

"Duh. We've lived together long enough that I can tell what you are thinking sometimes." Carter said.

"Ditto." Ford said smiling. "So what is the big thing?"

"Remember who gives love back to you and who your first love is." Carter stated.

"Don't go crazy with the car. Got it." Ford said giving her a quick kiss and light squeeze on the butt that made her jump before leaving, followed by a wink. "See ya later…."

"At least Rodney wasn't in here." Carter muttered blushing as she watched him leave. "Or anyone else for that matter. If I didn't love him so much, he'd be insufferable. Dammit, he did that on purpose because I'm in the mood."

After showing K-9 the info he got and recently showed Sam and Rodney, the two were in the shop with the General Lee nearby and working on a computer program together. Just over half an hour into it, he jumped when he saw the General Lee suddenly beam away before his eyes.

"K-9, what the hell just happened?" Ford asked in shock.

"Processing Master…" K-9 said.

"And where is the program…" Ford asked looking at the blank screen in further shock. "I worked hard on that…."

"Process complete Master." K-9 repeated.

"What process?" Ford asked while turning around seeing the General was right back where he was a moment ago. "K-9…"

"If you would direct your attention to the screen again Master. I believe this is what you wanted according to the program we were working on." K-9 said. "Based on your preferences and what data I have on you, I finished the programming."

The holographic screen got bigger, becoming ten by ten quickly as it showed a lot of data and pictures.

"Is this satisfactory Master?" K-9 asked.

"Oh my god! K-9, if you were real, I mean alive in the organic term, and we could understand you, I would let you eat anything you asked for." Ford said extremely impressed as he gently touched the screen. "Or get you anything you asked for."

"Praise understood, thank you Master. Additional info Master." K-9 said.

"Yeah…" Ford said still mesmerized by the info before him and the pictures too.

"Only when I am inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. can I also be in control of the General if my help is needed, if you are in range Master." K-9 said.

"So, I go to Earth to figure this problem out and send the T.A.R.D.I.S back…." Ford said figuring that the range meant what he thought it meant.

"I will be unable to help you Master." K-9 said.

"Except by a phone call." Ford said.

"Affirmative." K-9 stated.

"Good dog K-9." Ford said rubbing the dogs head anyway. "I think I'm about to have a few hours of fun."

"The Mistress is currently very busy in a department head meeting Master." K-9 said.

"Not that sort of fun K-9." Ford said with a chuckle.

"My mistake Master." K-9 said.

Stopping by the Pentagon first and leaving the General outside in a parking spot while sending the T.A.R.D.I.S. home to land inside Carter's office, he went in and talked to Jack and the few people inside that still thought he was behind the leak. He didn't want to, but after Sam's instance, he wore his full uniform and heavy coat, no medals, hat or tie though. It felt strange to walk around without his guns, but he ignored it, along with the people who gave him looks because of the cane. He entered the room two hours after the call and wasn't surprised to see a couple people from the I.O.A. and the head of the N.I.D. still talking to Jack. The I.O.A people were not the same ones that SG-1 helped save on that planet with the Ori bug and these two guys were completely new to him. Setting the laptop tablet he brought along with the info he learned from a scan of the facility, he showed them what he found and told them his plan.

"You're just going to walk in and ask how they created those little machines?" Jack asked.

"That's the plan Jack. Charles Graiman is there and I do have the clearance to ask the questions. Better than sending troops in and causing chaos." Ford said as he gave a glance at the others in the room. "The new K.I.T.T. is a greater secret and more covered up than the first K.I.T.T. And you know the C.I.A."

"How do we know that you really aren't behind this?" the N.I.D. director asked.

"I know, my word means so little to you people." Ford said sarcastically. "After helping save this planet with SG-1, I felt like betraying that trust and giving vital info to a government agency that could use it to make Replicators to take over the world. How stupid of me."

"Ford…" Jack began as he saw the other people he insulted were rather pissed.

"They don't like me and want to blame me for something credible Jack." Ford said standing up. "I'm a thorn in a lot of peoples asses even more than you are and I break the rules too often, so they want an excuse to get rid of me. They only leave Sam alone because she proved herself even though she married me."

The looks on the peoples faces was enough to show he was pretty much right on the money with that statement and Jack saw it, even though he already knew it. Sam and the rest of SG-1, aside from Ford, were mostly left alone because of Jack's reputation and currently, the President backed Jack up on most things.

"I would like to say I am behind this, but I am not. You might as well accept the fact that the T.A.R.D.I.S. just doesn't have anything to give you because it is too complicated for even Sam to comprehend sometimes and even I don't know all the abilities. I've done what I can to share and help with what we have learned, but the medical help isn't what you want from her, it's the defenses and other abilities. But I'm not tearing parts out of her for your benefit." Ford stated. "Besides, you couldn't have the shield technology anyway because, quite frankly, there isn't enough nuclear reactors on this planet to even make up a fraction of the power needed to activate the shield. And despite what you have been told, over and over, there is no weapons on the T.A.R.D.I.S herself. Watch Doctor Who to get more answers."

"You will pay for this one day Mr. Carter." one of the I.O.A. guys threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Same old useless threats. That's what they all say. Get off your ass and go out to some dangerous world to see what we live with at least once week and maybe you'll get an inkling of why a lot of us say and do what we do." Ford said waving a hand as he grabbed the laptop. "I'm like the Doctor, friends and savior to many, enemies to others including some allies, but too important to kill or get rid of. I'll keep you informed Jack."

"And if things get out of hand for you?" Jack asked.

"I have the General Lee with me and I can appeal to K.I.T.T. if I have to." Ford said waving the laptop. "Besides, I can shut the entire place down if it comes to that point, and have whoever you send in deal with everything while I take the car."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that." Jack muttered.

"Neither do I. If you look at some of the files of the missions that K.I.T.T. did back in the day, you'll see he did some impressive and important stuff, one of which was world saving." Ford said. "And if this K.I.T.T. is half of what the first one was…."

Ford was having a blast as he roared down the highway towards his destination in the General doing over 200 miles an hour sometimes. The Black General Lee from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. was scanned and put into the General Lee as one of the modes of forms it could change into and the current mode he was using. At the moment, it was racing down the highway with a couple inches bigger tires in the back than the front, plus having triple exhaust pipes on either side behind the back wheels blowing out blue flames. It wasn't night unfortunately, otherwise the blue lights underneath would have shown on the road beneath him.

Another one was the flying ability gotten from the damaged Delorean, plus the time circuits, and then there was the hydroplane mode to allow driving on water, and then the normal orange color that the General Lee usually looked like when driving around. With the abilities the new K.I.T.T. had put into the General Lee, along with the other abilities the General Lee had to begin with, his car was more powerful, more dangerous and so much more fun than before. The few police that had tried to come after him had to give up quickly as he outran them within a few seconds.

Since he was able to see miles ahead and the traffic ahead and possible outcomes of where something may happen and when to move which direction, he was moving through traffic as though it was standing still. The computer helped if a collision was close to happening and would take over briefly, otherwise he did all the driving. One police helicopter tried to follow and he called saying to back off because it was a military matter, which they noticed was true as his file was brought up quickly after tracking his license plate. With no authorities of any kind in the way, he was traveling without any troubles and loving every minute of it, laughing most of the trip. Manipulating the traffic lights helped as well.

Once he was a few miles from the large A-frame like hanger, he inputted the code to make the door open, much to the surprise of everyone inside, and rushed in.

"What's going on?! Why is the door opening?!" Carrie Ruvia asked.

"I don't know! Someone inputted the correct code and is headed inside." Billy Morgan stated as he looked over his computer.

"K.I.T.T., can you tell us anything?" Charles Graiman asked.

"There is a heavily modified 1969 Dodge Charger, made much the same way I am, headed inside this facility. Whoever they are, they have activated the appropriate codes needed to open the door to enter this section. They shall arrive in twenty seconds." K.I.T.T. stated.

Several people were surprised and voiced what K.I.T.T. said.

"What's going on?" the new Michael Knight asked as he came out.

"Someone has breached the security and has entered this facility before we could even notice they were coming." Zoe Chae said from her desk. "They'll be here in seconds. In an old 69 Dodge Charger."

"Seriously?" Michael asked thinking she was joking as she shook her head.

"I want weapons ready and pointed as soon as the car arrives!" Carrie yelled as she pulled her gun.

"K.I.T.T., this may be an attempt to steal you." Charles said. "Go into battle mode and be ready to leave….."

The screeching of tires as the car came in drift style got everyone's attention as Ford stopped a few inches from the machine that K.I.T.T. was on. Several guns were pointed at him as he got out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun it should be illegal! I can't believe the power my car has now! My wife is going to be so jealous!" Ford said then, ignoring the weapons, he glanced around whistling and then clapped his hands in appreciation. "Wow! Certain better than the garage the original K.I.T.T. was in with Bonnie and Devon. Plus the Knight semi he used for mobile transport. This place is pretty cool. And the black Mustang, correction, a Shelby Cobra Mustang GT 500 KR is a nice idea for the new K.I.T.T. I'm really impressed!"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Carrie asked as she walked with her gun still aimed.

"I am General, General Ford Primus Carter. USAF." Ford said tossing his I.D. security card to Charles. "Check and you'll see my security clearance gets as high as it can go. As for you and the others with gun, I suggest you lower and put them away. One phone call and this place is shut down permanently. But I have no intention of doing that. Having new personnel brought in to take over because certain people didn't listen to their superiors, I can do that."

"Yeah right." Billy muttered.

"I have the President himself on speed dial Mr. Morgan. The next step up from four stars in the Presidential seat, which I do not want, ever. Hey K.I.T.T., look me up in the Air Force registry. You got my name and rank, my number is 25 followed by the rest with zeros." Ford said while glaring at the various people who had guns on him.

"Um….K.I.T.T.'s search shows the man does exist and works on projects more classified than ours." Billy said nervously. "And that this man has been involved with the Knight Industries before. He gave the technology to allow the original K.I.T.T. to drive sideways. Listed at working at the Groom Lake Facility and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado, with NORAD."

"Yes, I did do that." Ford said proudly. "Sure as hell helps with parallel parking in tight spots. I just love the look on people face when I do it. I had a cop make me do it over again just so he could make sure his eyes didn't deceive him."

"I can't even find out where he lives or anything other than his name and rank." Zoe said as she typed away. "And what little Billy found."

"Put them down…" Charles said waving a hand.

"What?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"What's going on? Who is he?" Alex Torres asked as he came from another room with his weapon ready.

"I know who he is Alex. He has more than enough clearance and people in higher places than we do." Charles said as he handed back the security card. "You're the one that deleted the original K.I.T.T. because he didn't want to be taken offline by someone else."

"What you actually got was a copy car, per say. The original K.I.T.T. is still alive and with a trusted friend, one of which you will never find. I can't tell you more because it is way past classified." Ford said closing the door as the guns were put away, though slowly. "Whatever the case, I am glad to see that the Knight Foundation is still helping those in need that can't get the authorities to do the right job and such. One man making a difference motto. I'd be doing this sort of thing or working here if not for my family and other obligations, which no offense, is a lot more important than this place."

"Why are you here?" Michael asked as he walked up.

"Who are you?" Ford asked.

"Michael Knight." Michael said.

"I met the real Michael Knight, AKA, Michael Long. You aren't him." Ford said. "Try again."

"He is my father. I was Michael Tracer, but now it is Knight." Michael said.

"Like father, like son. I can see the resemblance now." Ford said shrugging and then patted him on the shoulder. "Take good care of that car, and he'll never let you down."

"Why are you here General?" Charles asked.

"General, normal mode please." Ford said knocking the hood with his knuckles.

Everyone was rather astonished as the car transformed, except Charles who smiled, moving difference parts around until the car went back to looking just like a simple orange Dodge Charger, plus the flag and number as usual. He sat on the hood as he tossed his coat aside next to him and loosened his collar and complained about his uniform.

"When I saw the specs for the new K.I.T.T. and all those abilities, I had to modify my car as well. I was so impressed with those plans. Whoever was behind building this beauty…" Ford said slapping K.I.T.T.'s hood lightly. "Really knew what they were doing. Tremendously great job. Trust me, it takes a lot to impress me anymore."

"The Air Force isn't here for the plans and help to make planes do the same thing are they?" Charles asked worried. "Bad enough K.A.R.R. ended up being a major mistake."

"Nice idea, but no. Planes take more maintenance, fuel and have more boundaries on where they can go and what they can do, even though a A.I. flying vehicle would be cool too see. And thankfully K.A.R.R. is gone, leaving one less worry." Ford said not knowing that Charles meant something else. "I'm here because certain people above me think that I gave you or someone else here the nanite technology that allows K.I.T.T. his superior repair skills and more importantly, his morphing capability. Certain groups I am affiliated with, though in many ways I wish I wasn't, want to send a bunch of troops in here with a lot of technicians to find that info out themselves, but I was able to get them to just let me come in and hopefully talk…civilly."

"The Air Force thinks K.I.T.T.'s technology is stolen government property?" Billy asked. "We work for the government. This place is highly top secret."

"Yes. I looked into it very carefully and found there is much in common with a heavily classified…." Ford said rolling his hand as he thought. "We'll say more files than projects. Point is, they think I gave you the technology and since I know I didn't, I'm here to find out how and where you got the nanites so others don't storm the place and shut everything down. My wife and I are one of the few people with the authority and expertise to work with nanotechnology of this level and much higher. So, who wants to start?"

"The success of the first K.I.T.T. and his years of service made the government come to me several years ago to recreate a new car and A.I. for the same mission and any others the different agencies felt he would be suited for." Charles said.

"That explains the C.I.A.'s involvement." Ford said.

"Yes. I was having some troubles and called a few friends to see if they had any ideas, at least the ones still alive from helping with the original K.I.T.T project. We couldn't use the 82 Pontiac body again because of size issues, so me and a couple others picked the Mustang you see as the new design." Charles said.

"Very good choice too. Though I don't like the moving light you have. I preferred the one you had before that had a fading tail." Ford said moving his legs. "Like this one."

"You're car also has an A.I.?!" Carrie asked surprised. "I thought K.I.T.T. was the only A.I!"

"The General Lee has a very limited A.I. I wanted one like K.I.T.T. and can create one easily…." Ford said getting surprised looks. "Okay, not that easily but enough with some help. Unfortunately, with the job I have and having a family, I wouldn't get to have a lot of time with him. So I didn't make him sentient. Just follows basic orders."

"How did you build your car so quickly?" Billy asked. "K.I.T.T. has only been on the job for a couple of weeks, if that."

"Yes, this K.I.T.T. took me a couple of years to finish…" Charles stated. "But I have a feeling I already know how."

"You do?" several of Charles's people asked.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about it." Charles said. "Non disclosure policy."

"I have a I.Q. over 200 like my wife and….other than classified reasons why it took me less than a week…" Ford lied, hopefully convincingly. "I work with some very, very smart people. And a hell of a lot more funding and supplies."

When Billy and Zoe began to ask and talk credentials, he waved a hand interrupting them.

"No offense, but I work with much smarter people, otherwise, we would have came to ask you to work with us. Plus, I've already looked at your files before coming here. If you can come up with an idea close to the…um. Hmm, I can't think of anything I could say without saying secrets. You'll just have to take my word for it." Ford said. "You have important work to do and so do I. Just tell me how you got the Re…nanites."

"I know what you do, per say. We need to talk in private." Charles said.

"No one can monitored us in my car. Not even him, no offense K.I.T.T." Ford said.

"None taken." K.I.T.T. said. "If Charles knows you are safe and friendly, then I see no reason to distrust you. You did save my predecessor after all."

When more than one person started to ask him what was going on, Charles said he signed classified documents to keep quiet and wasn't surprised someone had came to ask him about K.I.T.T.'s ability. Charles was just surprised it didn't happen sooner. Once inside the General, Ford tinted the windows and activated the sound dampeners.

"Nice interior. I see you have the old style dash like the first K.I.T.T. Slightly modified." Charles said with a smile.

"Hard to drive with holographic pictures on the windshield, but it still can do that function. I can't even drive if the radio is on, extremely distracting. The whole car can morph and I haven't really decided on what I want the inside to look like yet. I'd give you the flying specs, but…" Ford said trailing off.

"I understand. Alien technology gotten through the Stargate project." Charles said.

"Partly, and I have to say I am surprised you are that well informed. Won't ask how or why, but I do need to know about this K.I.T.T. Mostly to get a few assholes off my back and off my friends back. Plus, I'd rather not see this place get shut down or anything. I barely know this K.I.T.T., but I have no doubt he is as great as the first one with the mission files I read." Ford said with admiration.

"Well, one of my former friends from the first project said he was working with highly classified materials, alien technology. He didn't go into details and I didn't believe him, thinking he lost his mind. When he showed me the nanites and what they were capable of, along with telling me a few other things, he helped me with the new K.I.T.T. I signed some papers about non disclosure and he said he'd keep me safe and the project safe as well. When you showed up asking questions, I was sure it was over, until I realized who you were." Charles said.

"Did he tell you want the nanites were originally for?" Ford asked.

"Not specifically. The code behind these nanites was really complex and nothing I had ever seen in computer code was anything like this. I couldn't use the metal they were originally programmed to use, so I had to adapt them to what we use now. Even though he helped, he told me specific things to avoid doing and programming in or else we'd loose control of K.I.T.T. So far, we have had no problems or errors taking place that have made us lose control of K.I.T.T. Several other programs about preserving human life, more than the original K.I.T.T. did, have been put in incase something did happen. Plus, there is a self destruct that installed in case anything does go wrong that not even K.I.T.T. could stop." Charles said.

"Hmm. Sad to hear, but a needed safety precaution. I have something similar in this. I need a name though." Ford said.

"Duncan Patton. He was or is an assistant to another scientist who was working with the nanites for whatever they were suppose to be for normally, somewhere in Area 51. He never spoke of it and I didn't ask. We have video files of our work in case you want to see them." Charles said.

"I'll need to. Charles, I really liked the original K.I.T.T. and we are very good friends. I talk to him from time to time. My point is, if you or K.I.T.T. need help, you call and I'll try to be here or wherever as quickly as I can." Ford said handing him a card.

"I will. Thank you General." Charles said shaking his hand. "I'm glad that someone else sees K.I.T.T. for what he can be as a individual than some weapon and or technology to exploit."

Charles got out as Ford rolled down his window.

"K.I.T.T., I'll be keeping a watch on you. Seeing how you progress in your self awareness." Ford said with a smile and two fingered wave before leaving.

A couple days later……………

"Yeah, I watched that movie last night. There was no fighting." Ronan said as he and Sheppard walked down a corridor.

"There's not suppose to be any fighting." Sheppard stated.

"Then why is it called Blades of Glory?" Ronan asked.

"Because it is about, skate blades." Sheppard said.

"And this is a real sport? Men and women dancing around on ice?" Ronan asked.

"Unfortunately." Sheppard said with a shake of his head.

"Your planet is weird." Ronan stated.

"Yes, you can say that again." Sheppard said in agreement.

"And the titles of your movies are so misleading. At least that Star Trek show has a name that makes sense." Ronan said.

They entered a room that branched into other corridors and had a transporter room. Sheppard agreed with him on Star Trek and Star Wars as he waved his hand over the panel.

"Hey, John, I got something I need to tell you." Ford said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, sure General. What can I help you with?" Sheppard asked.

"A message came through from the SGC about ten minutes ago." Ford said a bit uneasy and saddened at the same time. "Um…the news was bad, but considering what I am able to do…."

"You really look nervous. Which is something that doesn't happen very often." Sheppard said.

"Well, there is a problem with the news I have. I can help, but only to certain points." Ford said uneasy.

"Certain points?" Sheppard asked extremely puzzled.

"I have a time machine, but with that, comes extreme responsibility." Ford said.

"Yeah, got that. Even heard the, lecture as it where when you told Teyla about what you could on her people." Sheppard said. "What's this about?"

"Right. Glad you were there." Ford said with some relief even though he still looked very sad. "I was beginning to think I'd have to explain a lot of details."

"Did someone I know die?" Sheppard asked with worry.

"I'm sorry John." Ford said putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Your father died in his sleep from a heart attack last night."

The two men noticed it hit him pretty hard and said nothing, feeling only sympathy for Sheppard.

"If this had happened years ago, or knew it was coming ahead of time, I could do something more." Ford said.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked confused after a moment of composure.

"If it was the far past, I could do what I did with Jack's son and with Sam's mother. Being so close to the present and the fact we got the information after he, passed on, going back to save him would be possible, however, he would have to live here from now on." Ford said.

"Why can't we go back and just save him from dying of the heart attack?!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Because it would cause a temporal paradox. Because he died, is how we now know about it. Changing that would mean we don't learn about it, which causes all sorts of trouble for the time line. Understand?" Ford asked.

"I've been hanging around Rodney too much." Sheppard said with a un-cheerful chuckle that turned into a couple of coughs as he kept from tearing up and rubbed her face and forehead. "Okay, you said something about help. Saving him is possible if he comes here but that wouldn't work well with mom and the rest of the family once the truth comes out. Possible plan B or something. What's the other idea you had in mind?"

"Well, being the commander of so many people, I have to do background checks, which you are well aware of. You and your father weren't…tight." Ford said holding his fingers together. "But you weren't at the kick out of the family part either. The other option open, is to go back a few hours before the heart attack takes place, and you can talk to him. Tell him anything you want. I'm pretty sure he'd be very proud to hear what you have done with your life. You'd have three or four hours, depending on how long you want and what time he went to bed. From there, you both say goodbye and then, we come back here and you go back to Earth through the proper channels…"

"And be there at his funeral. I got it." Sheppard said nodding in understanding. "Can I have a few minutes to think?"

"Yes. Sorry I can't do more John." Ford said patting him on the shoulder before heading back to the control room. "Come get me when you are ready."

"Sorry man. I know it is hard to loose your parents." Ronan said after Ford left.

"I'm going to go to my room to think." Sheppard said.

"No problem. I'll catch up with you later." Ronan said.

On Earth, there was a woman in some large gray walled room, office type setting except for the computers along with other electronics besides the desk and no windows. The woman worked on one computer looking up information, finding a newspaper that showed Sheppards father on the front page and that he died. Going over to a copy machine/printer nearby, she printed off info as she glanced at her desk. On it, other than various items, was scatterings of the newspaper article and other info about Sheppards father, plus a couple pictures of Sheppard, Ronan and the mysterious General with them that she wasn't able to find much info on, other than he was a four star General in the Air Force, his name, married to a General Samantha Carter and had a daughter, which she had a few pictures of, but there whereabouts were completely unknown and what they did was a mystery. She even had a few pictures of their cars, but couldn't find out where they were since neither of their vehicles had been seen recently.

Sheppard made his decision and decided on saying his goodbyes instead of subjecting his old man to living in the city with the constant dangers. Not to mention, he was pretty sure that his father wouldn't want to leave his mother alone since they really did love each other a lot, aside from the rest of the family his father would miss. So, the two of them went to Earth, after finding out the exact time he died, and were able to jump back four hours before he was to pass on. Being so late at night, and no one awake in the house, Ford stopped time outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. up to around the outside of the house. Dropping in near the front door, then stopping time with the Time Dilation device the T.A.R.D.I.S. was able to recreate, he then landed inside the room. Sheppard had to stay inside the Console Room as Ford went out and carried the man into the T.A.R.D.I.S., sitting him down in a recliner as Sheppard sat in a padded massage chair that was in the Console Room next to his father.

When the man awoke, he was rather startled but calmed down very quickly as he looked out the door and saw his bedroom and wife still in bed sleeping and his son nearby.

"Mr. Sheppard." Ford said as he knelt down near the recliner. "You probably think you are having a very strange dream, but I can assure you that it is not so. You can pinch, slap or whatever you think will work to make sure that you are in fact awake. Now, I am a time traveler, and your son John works for me, sort of. He can give you the details when you to talk."

The man did pinch himself and realized he wasn't dreaming as the unknown man before him looked at his watch and then moved to push a few buttons on the strange console before him.

"Because of certain circumstances, which John will go over, this is the only option that I can help him with. In three hours and 50 minutes, because of some medical complications to the valves to your heart, you are going to have a heart attack. Your wife will wake up in the morning, finding that you passed in your sleep. Once again, John will give you more details. I have brought him back a few hours before that happens, and have stopped time for those three plus hours, to allow you and him to have time together, say your goodbyes and such. Make peace between each other." Ford said.

"Who are you?" Mr. Sheppard asked.

"General, General Ford Primus Carter, U.S.A.F." Ford said shaking the mans hand. "John can tell you more. I'll leave you two to talk now. Oh, John, when the Console makes a bing noise, you have five minutes left."

"I understand." Sheppard said while wiping one eye.

Ford left, keeping an eye on his watch ever so often, as he tinkered around with his car more. When the ten minute till the five minute beep sounded on his watch, he got cleaned up and went to the Console Room. It was obvious the two men had talked about many things and said many more that caused a lot of emotion. With one minute left, they said goodbye and then Sheppards father shook Ford's hand saying he was very proud and grateful for what he did for John and him. Saying his goodbye, Ford gave the man a drink of water that had a mixture in it to help him go to sleep and would not be able to be detected on any scanner, other than Ancient technology. Putting him back into the bed, he then got back into the T.A.R.D.I.S., going back to the time device, and then back to Atlantis. Once time resumed after they were gone, the heart attack came, taking him very peacefully and without any regrets with his son anymore.

Sheppard looked up as the door opened to his room. Currently, he was packing up to go back to Earth to attend the funeral.

"Hey, I came by after I heard." Rodney said as he entered. "I wanted to say sorry."

"Thanks." Sheppard said as he kept packing.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked with actual concern.

"Yeah, just fine for the most part. I didn't like the fact he died, but at least I was able to be there and say goodbye. Not many people can say that." Sheppard said zipping his bag. "Felt really good to hear him say he was proud of what I was doing."

Rodney nodded in understanding, even though his parents only knew him as an accomplished scientist.

"I tried to see if I could go with you, but the Ancient device on M7G-677, isn't working right." Rodney said.

"Isn't that the planet with all those kids?" Sheppard asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Rodney more or less grumbled.

"That's going to be fun for you. Don't forget to bring a lot of chocolate." Sheppard said.

"I know. I'd seriously get out of it if I could, but, they'll be easy pickings for the Wraith if I don't go. Radek is off on another mission and since Ford is going with you, I have little choice." Rodney said.

"Yeah. I found it a bit strange that my father asked him to be there for his funeral, even though he only knew him for a few minutes." Sheppard said grabbing a few extra things. "Guess his little talk made a strong impression."

"Ford makes a strong impression on everyone. It's either good or bad. I know Teyla would like to go see Earth, but her condition and what's going on…" Rodney said.

"Yeah, not a great idea to show up at a funeral with a pregnant lady. Ronan is going though. Despite the fact he thinks our people are weird." Sheppard said.

"Earth is weird though." Rodney stated.

"I know. I agreed with him earlier." Sheppard said.

"And Ford has always been an alien who loves watching cartoons, so that just makes things weirder." Rodney said.

"True, but don't let him hear you say that." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, I walked in on that argument he had about the difference between anime and cartoons with that, lieutenant or some ranked officer. He was rather defensive about it seeing as it was a ridicules argument. So, you want to talk or anything later…" Rodney said trailing off.

"You'll be somewhere in the city. I'll think about it." Sheppard said.

Rodney nodded and then walked out, going to get ready for his ever so important, but ever so dreading mission. Sheppard grabbed his bag, after making sure he had everything he'd need, and then left. Using the T.A.R.D.I.S., they arrived in the infirmary on Earth, since they had to go through the medical checks because of orders. After the check, Ford landed in the garage area, got his car out and sent the T.A.R.D.I.S. back to keep Atlantis safe. Ronan and Sheppard had changed into black slacks with white button up shirts and black suit like coats, though Sheppard wore a blue and black striped tie. Ford had a change of suits in the trunk, but was wearing his Air Force uniform, at the request of Sheppards father, minus hat and tie, with his heavy coat in the trunk along with his weapons. He didn't bother to wear any medals even though Sheppards father thought it might help some people see John was held in high regard to be working with such a prestigious person. Just having the four stars on his shoulder should be more than enough John said.

It was early morning, about ten, when they arrived. There was a lot of other cars parked in the large driveway to the two story, but very wide and many roomed house. Luscious lawns and well manicured trees along with some statues showed that Sheppard's family was actually very well financed. There was even a few limos parked, helping to explain the almost or over a hundred people there. A lot of people turned to look at the orange car as it pulled up, and then were a bit surprised or not as the three got out.

"Wow, there is a lot of people here." Ronan said.

"Yeah, my dad was well liked and made an impact on many too. Not to mention his financial status." Sheppard said.

"Nice place. Amazing what the night time does on effecting how things seem. I knew the place was huge when we landed here, but it's bigger than I thought." Ford said as he button up his dress coat. "If it wasn't for you father asking, I wouldn't have wore this."

"Feeling strange to have no weapons on you?" Sheppard asked.

"At least they are in the car if anything happens." Ford said as some man walked up. "If something does happen, I would bet my life it was someone up there interfering to make trouble."

"Hello John." the close cut, dark haired man in a suit said glancing at the two before looking at John as he walked up.

"Dave." Sheppard said.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it." Dave said shaking Sheppards hand. "I contacted your commanding officer at Peterson, but sometimes those messages don't get through. I'm going to guess that you have a new commanding officer and that he needed to escort you here for today."

"Yes, he is my commander officer and good friend, but he's here to pay his respects. And this is another friend of mine. Ronan, General, my brother Dave." Sheppard said.

"Nice to meet you." Ronan said shaking the mans hand.

"Hi." Ford said shaking it next.

"How do you…" Dave began.

"Other than through your very incredible brother, who I am honored to serve with, I can't really say. I can say, other than I am very sorry to hear your father passed on, he was a very great man and I wish I had been able to talk with him more than the short time I did." Ford said.

"Ah, more top secret stuff." Dave said eyeing John.

"Something like that." Sheppard said.

"And what does he do with the Air Force?" Dave asked while looking at Ronan.

"Civilian contractor." Sheppard said.

"And the top secret stuff continues." Dave said with a fake laugh. "Okay. So, John, we need to talk."

"Yeah." Sheppard said.

"Good, we'll catch up later then." Sheppard said.

The man walked off, not noticing that there was a woman on the large porch looking at them intently.

"No offense Colonel, but that was a really lame excuse. Your bother could see Ronan was not that sort of person." the General said.

"Yeah, I realized that after I said it, but I couldn't come up with anything better at the moment." Sheppard said.

"I'm not gay John, but I have to say, you got the looks and charm, while he…" Ford said.

"Got arrogance?" Sheppard said.

"I was trying for something less offensive. When I saw your brothers face, I kept thinking, politician. And that was before he spoke. I guess you and him had a reconcile of…some sort. Sorry, I can't fix everything." Ford said.

"What you did last night was something I can never repay." Sheppard said.

"You've helped save the world, the galaxy and my city as it were, and continue to do so. That's more than enough for me." Ford said patting him on the arm. "Plus, you saved Jack that time in Antartica."

The wake continued on after the short ceremony inside. Everyone was mingling and walking around as Sheppard went back in and looked at the coffin. Ford was talking to a few people in the crowd, who wanted to know a few things about John, which he only was able to say only so much about, as Ronan walked around unsure of what to do. Finding Sheppard looking at his fathers coffin, Ronan walked away to the food table, grabbing a plate and loading it with several things, especially after finding out the food was free.

"Doing okay?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. What you did helped lift so many regrets, both of us had." Sheppard said as they both stood and looked out across the pasture nearby.

"I guess someone in the family liked horses." Ford said waving his orange juice.

"Never really was that into it, though it was fun at the time." Sheppard said.

"Sam likes horses. Went on a ride once during our honeymoon. I can fly planes, drive fast cars, pilot a ship amongst other things, but riding a horse, that scares the hell out of me." Ford said.

"Really? Lack of control?" Sheppard asked with a smile as he tried not to laugh  
"Yes. Sure, I can't die, but I still feel pain. Being bucked off a horse is not fun. Especially when it happens five times. Just thinking of the memory makes my nuts hurt." Ford said with a grimace.

"I have a few memories like that." Sheppard said with a laugh that Ford also had.

"Sam laughed and said sorry as she continued to laugh. I wasn't mad and said I understood." Ford said. "Jack rubbed it in my face. Can't blame him."

"Hey, there is a lot of food over there." Ronan said as he walked up.

"Yeah. I'm good though." Sheppard said.

"Guess someone is hungry." Ford said seeing the plate and then declined as it was offered.

"So, is this the house you were brought up in?" Ronan asked as he looked back at it.

"Just one of them." Sheppard said as he picked at a blade of grass in his hand.

"It's really nice." Ronan said.

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait to get out of here." Sheppard said. "My dads idea of teenage rebellion was going to Stanford instead of Harvard."

"He's talking about schools. Very big and famous schools." Ford said as he noticed Ronan's confused looks. "One is better than the other depending on the persons point of view."

"Ah." Ronan said.

"He had so many aspects of my life planned out for me since I was 14. I had other ideas, which has lead me to where I am now. And knowing what I was doing, helped him pass on much easier." Sheppard said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ronan asked.

"Mostly people eat, drink, mingle as they are doing. Some eat more than others.." Sheppard said seeing the plate. "No one really has any idea on what to say, but still they talk."

"It seems that your brother is handling things very well." Ronan said.

"Yeah, that's what he does. Handles things." Sheppard said.

"I think he's talking to, big wigs. Some laughing, but a lot of hand shaking." Ford said.

"No surprise there." Sheppard said.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about a brother before?" Ronan asked.

"It's very complicated." Sheppard said glancing over his shoulder, only to turn back around quickly.

"Something wrong?" Ford asked as he saw a long brownish red haired woman in a mid thigh one piece brown dress walking towards them.

"Yeah. I did tell you I had an ex-wife, right?" Sheppard said more than asked.

Ford choked on his drink as Ronan said he heard something about it once.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah Sheppard. Just fine." Ford said wiping his mouth.

"Didn't you read my file?" Sheppard asked.

"Not the personal aspects. I thought you were still looking." Ford said wiping off his coat.

"Hello John." the lady said as she walked up and John turned around.

"Um, hey Nancy." Sheppard said a bit nervously. "I didn't expect to see you here."

He was surprised when she gave him a brief hug.

"I am very sorry." Nancy said backing off.

"Thanks. Oh, Nancy, this is Ronan and the General. General, Ronan, this is Nancy." Sheppard said.

They both shook her hands and said hi.

"How long are you here?" Sheppard asked.

"Just for today. I have to be in Washington tomorrow." Nancy said.

"Oh, still with homeland security?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I'm the new director." Nancy said.

"Hmm, congratulations." Sheppard said as the other two moved to look out over the fence while leaning on it. "Oh, so how's….um, Greg?"

"Grant." Nancy said correcting him. "He's fine. He would be here but he's trying a new case in Phoenix."

"Oh, sounds like he is doing well." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, yeah he is." Nancy said as it was very obvious to the four that they were all nervous about the situation, other than the funeral. "You know, your dad was always very good to me."

"Well…..um, in his mind, marrying you was the best thing I ever did." Sheppard said.

"Okay." Nancy said uneasy. "Well, it was nice to meet you again John. You take care of yourself."

"I will." Sheppard said.

"Nice to meet the two of you as well." Nancy said.

They nodded and waved as she nodded back and then left.

"I would ask, but I'm guessing it's a…sensitive subject." Ford said.

"We'll leave it at that." Sheppard said.

"Ironic in some ways. Sam and I plan on naming our next daughter Nancy." Ford said.

"No kidding. Look forward to seeing how she turns out." Sheppard said.

"Too bad you are too old John, otherwise I'd say go ahead." Ford said.

"You actually trust me that much to go out with your daughter if I was able?" Sheppard asked.

"I trust Ronan enough too, if she was interested. Because I'm not really the one you need to worry about if she was hurt." Ford said. "I'd just probably kill ya if she didn't. Sam, I'm sure she'd torture you."

"That's almost disturbing." Sheppard said with a frown

"That is something to be proud of in my opinion. Family is important to protect." Ronan said.

Going inside to the bar area, Ford looked at the drinks beyond the counter with little interest as Sheppard leaned on the bar as well to his left along with Ronan.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.

"I can't drink. Low tolerance." Ford said. "Extremely low."

"That's a first for me. What about you?" the bartender asked.

"No thank you." John said.

Ronan said the same and the man moved to another person as a lady in a close fitting brownish dress with long reddish with blonde streaks walked up to them on Ford's right.

"General, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." the lady said.

"Yes." the two said.

"My name is Ava Dixon. And you must be Ronan." Ava said.

Ronan only nodded as the other two looked at her.

"Do we know you?" Sheppard asked after seeing the same confused look on Ford.

"No, but you all know the man I used to work for. Henry Wallace." Ava said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sheppard said as Ford rubbed his eyes.

"Look, I know you need to keep this up for public appearances…" Ava began.

"Lady, no offense, but this is a bad time." Ford said.

"And I am on a time limit. I know he was the one who kidnapped Doctor Rodney McKay and his sister, trying to get them to help on some highly classified research project involving alien tech…" Ava began with a whisper.

"What part of bad timing, keeping the public out of this and maybe the idea of catching us later when we were at my car haven't you got?" Ford said quietly while eyeing her.

"We need to talk, and the more quickly that happens the better. But not here." Ava stated.

"Fine, let's go to the car." Sheppard said. "I'm pretty much done here anyway."

All four left, heading for the car, passing Dave as he was taking to a few people.

"Take her to the car." Sheppard said.

"Hey John, there is something we need to…" Dave began.

"Um, look Dave, something has came up." Sheppard said.

"It's dad's wake." Dave stated.

"It's something work related. I can't get out of it." Sheppard said.

"National security or something equally important and top secret." Dave asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." Sheppard said.

"This is so typical." Dave said with aggravation.

"Look, you have something you need to say, just say it already." Sheppard said.

"The thing I need to know is what is your level of expectation here?" Dave asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked confused.

"Are you going to challenge the will? I haven't seen it or any idea of what it says, but I can guess." Dave said.

"That's what you want to talk about?! You want to talk about money?" Sheppard asked.

"That's why you are here isn't it? You've been gone for so long, it's not much of a stretch." Dave said.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I deal with things much bigger than money concerns." Sheppard said waving his hands apart as he headed off.

"John, I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression about you, it's not my fault. Obviously it must be something important if your commanding officer came down as well, as it very high in rank too. And you were the one who left here, remember? I looked after dad, I ran the business, while you are off doing, only god knows what." Dave said.

"I….had assumed that is what dad wanted. As much as I regretted some of my decisions, I have made my peace." Sheppard said.

"It was never wanted he wanted. He regretted the fight that took place and regretted it all the way to the end." Dave said turning away with sadness as he left.

"Sorry bro. The regrets are all gone and he went peacefully with those regrets lifted, for both of us. One day, I'll let you know that." Sheppard said quietly before heading to the car.

"I was beginning to think a fight was going to break out. Glad it didn't." Ford said as Sheppard took the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know the full truth." Sheppard said buckling in. "He thought I was here for money."

"Money can't buy true happiness. But it does help get there." Ford said turning the car on.

A beeping noise came up and then a holographic screen came on above the dashboard, which Ford switched to a different language quickly.

"What's that?" Sheppard asked and noticed the lady in the back seated was amazed, and yet not really, as she looked at it.

"Um, notice about a system error I need to look at later. Nothing serious. Probably fix itself soon anyway. Car is still new technically." Ford said lying. "And you, whoever you are, forget you saw that."

"Let me guess, more alien technology?" Ava asked.

"Something like that." Ford said driving out slowly.

They went to a restaurant in town, getting a private table in one corner, so they could talk alone. Ford sat on the outside while Ronan and Sheppard sat in the middle with her on the end. It was really late at night so they were lucky that the place wasn't jammed full of people. Though the other two staying in their outfits, coats open, Ford changed into a classy style black suit and his heavy coat. Sheppard was drinking coffee as was her and Ronan, Ford was drinking his third cocoa with marshmallows.

"I would have came to you sooner, but you are a hard man to find John Sheppard." Ava said.

"Well, you have our undivided attention, so, what is all this about?" Sheppard said.

"For the past three years, I have been working for a company called Stanton Research, a division of Devlin Medical Technologies. I was recruited out of collage by a brilliant scientist named Richard Poole. Together, we worked on a secret project, code named, Archetype." Nancy said.

"What kind of project?" Ronan asked.

"We were experimenting with nanite programming." Ava stated. "Trying to increase their complexity between their interactions."

Ford groaned while rubbing his face, only to groan longer as she finished.

"I'm sorry if this causes trouble. I only just recently learned of the kidnapping and some of the details involving them getting free, something you did General. Before that, we were given a key piece of programming that allowed us to make a major break through." Ava said.

"What sort of break through?" Ford asked carefully.

"It's entirely…" Ava began.

"No, just the straight answer please." Ford said.

"We built a self sustaining human machine out of nanites." Va stated.

"You built a Replicator?!" Sheppard exclaimed while barely keeping his voice down as Ford shook his head.

"Technically, that term is inaccurate. It is incapable of that function, but essentially, yes he is." Ava stated.

"There is no way you were given authorization to do that." Sheppard stated.

"Obviously, the security system we have going on to keep this from happening on Earth has failed yet again." Ford muttered. "K.I.T.T. I can understand and live with. Charles is very accomplished in his field. Someone who has no clue what they are building…"

"But you trust Rodney." Sheppard said.

"Rodney has experience. And so do I. And you trust him." Ford said. "How did you get this key piece anyway?"

"Richard told me everything we were doing was funded at the highest level and he was given the key piece to help continue the project. For awhile, it was slow, and then when we got that, advancements took off like a rocket. I never though for once that we'd even get a model started within my life time, and yet, we finished, for the most part. I only trusted and believed in him because he has been like a father to me. I lost my parents when I was very young, so I trusted him with everything." Ava said.

"Hmm." Ford said. "Well, this situation can't be all that bad. If it was, we'd be called by various people by now and the streets would be combing with troops."

"That and she wouldn't be talking to us." Sheppard said.

"But something did happen." Ronan said.

"Yes. A few weeks ago, Richard came back into the lab quickly. He had me begin shutting everything down, saying there was a security breach. I later found out it was the I.O.A. investigating Devlin Medical Technologies that made Richard want to get rid of all the evidence. As Richard tried to shut the project down, the man we created, he tossed Richard aside. I hit the alarm as he ripped the door off and fled. He killed two guards in his escape. I'm sure if he is threatened, he will kill again." Ava said.

"You're saying there is a Replicator loose on Earth?!" Sheppard asked, still barely keeping quiet.

"Yes." Ava said nodding.

"Well, since he is unable to replicate, he's more of an advanced android. I'm guessing more than capable of repairing any damage by using materials around him, but unable to recreate more of himself. Dangerous, but not enough that anyone has noticed, much less the I.O.A. and the SGC." Ford said.

"He's extremely dangerous!" Sheppard said.

"John, whoever this man they created is, is lost, confused and has no idea what is going on. He thinks everyone is out to destroy him. When we find him, the less of a threat we seem, the more he will hopefully be more open to talking." Ford said.

"What do we do if we are able to talk him down?" Sheppard asked.

"Help him understand what is going on, why we think he is a threat and, if lucky, maybe get him to allow us to examine him enough to make sure of certain things, and then give him a job." Ford said.

"Give him a job?" Sheppard and Ronan asked.

"This is technically a new life form, even though we have seen the same sort of thing. Once he understands what is going on and what we would like to do, he'll hopefully become a very important individual. The scientific bases for just watching a, for all intents and purposes, android find the meaning of his existence, is worth so much. He can't replicate, so in many ways, he isn't as dangerous as he could be." Ford said. "Baring all that, he can go to another planet, such as Gia'as. Harlan and them could deal with him."

Sheppard sighed while rolling his eyes. Ronan only shook his head, hoping for action anyway. She looked at Ford intently, with wonder and fascination.

"He at least deserves the chance to explain himself." Ford said.

"Fine, but if this blows up in our face, I reserve the right to say I told you so." Sheppard said.

"Okay. Now, um, Miss Dixon is it?" Ford asked as she nodded. "How long has it been since he escaped and do you have any intel that will help us locate him?"

"Three weeks. As for the intel…." Ava said.

A couple hours later, Ford, Sheppard and Ronan, plus a couple dozen troops from the SGC stormed a facility she pointed out. It was a bit surprising to find the place mostly abandoned. Opening the locked door with his Sonic Screwdriver, Ford stepped in with his gun at ready as the other two walked in. A somewhat short and balding man in a geeky clothes turned around from a computer.

"Colonel Sheppard and Ronan. And whoever you are. I should have known they'd send you two after me." Richard said as a guard came in and cuffed his hands. "How did you find me?"

"We had help." Ford said as he put his gun away.

"Ava!" Richard exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Richard." Ava said entering the room.

"My god Ava, do you realize what you have done?!" Richard yelled.

"I had no choice. Things had gotten out of hand." Ava stated.

"I had the situation under control!" Richard yelled.

"Dude, there is a frightened android out there, willing to kill people if he feels threatened, with no regrets! He's killed two guards already and who knows who else since escaping. You, are going to be dealt with by other people after helping us, and then we, the real experts, are going to see about getting him help." Ford said.

"Dude?" Sheppard asked.

"What?" Ford asked.

Sheppard tried to say something, only to shake his head as nothing came to mind.

"Never mind." Sheppard said as he put a device into the mans breast pocket. "Apollo, we're ready to beam up."

The three from Atlantis, along with Ava, Richard and the guard holding him, instantly were brought up into a computer room. Sheppard had Richard taken to another room to talk to him in a few moments as Ford went to the hanger bay, taking Ava with him to her surprise. The guards in the complex gathered what computer files they could, with help and had them transported to the Apollo for study.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked as he followed the two.

"I'm not leaving my car out for anyone to try and grab, not that they have a chance in hell. Hey Colonel Ellis, is my car in the hanger yet?" Ford asked.

"Yes General. I don't see why…" Ellis began.

"Thank you." Ford said sighing off as he reached into his shirt.

"General, are you…" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Ford said pulling his phone out. "Hey Sam, need her for a few moments, everything okay?"

"Sure. Everything is safe and quiet for the moment. No Wraith ships anywhere near us or this solar system." Carter said. "Other than dreaded paperwork, everything is peaceful."

"Thanks. Catch ya later then. Love you." Ford said.

"Love you to." Carter said.

Hanging up, he pulled the object out attached to his dog tags, which he used his Sonic Screwdriver on and then whistled.

"I never tire of doing that." Ford said as a one door garage showed up in the middle of the deck.

"No, you don't." Sheppard said shaking his head. "Why did you use that Sonic thing on the recall device?"

"Change the shape. Otherwise I'd have to do it manually and then drive in." Ford said.

"Why are you showing her this really big secret?" Sheppard asked.

"I'd tell you, but it would spoil the surprise." Ford said with a smirk. "Hang here a moment, or go start talking to Richard. General, park inside please."

She was a bit amazed as the car started and moved inside the now open door, parking next to a Shelby Cobra inside, which answered question of where the cars were. As they got close, the door closed and the shape changed to a blue police box.

"What…" Ava began as the door opened.

When she didn't follow, he pulled her in.

"Oh…" Ava said in surprise.

"Yes, yes. Impossible and yet, it's really here. You're a lot heavier than I thought." Ford said.

"Excuse me?!" Ava asked as he worked on a couple controls on the console.

"And very life like for an android. Or, if you prefer, a Replicator that can't replicate." Ford said calmly as he kept working.

When she didn't say anything, he looked up and then flipped a switch as the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized to move to the lab in the Apollo.

"I know you aren't human, organically. I'm not human either, not fully anyway. No one else other than Richard knows, unless he told anyone." Ford said.

"How long have you known?" Ava asked rather calmly even though you could tell she was nervous.

"When you got in my car, back at the funeral. The General alerted me to your strange life signs. I didn't want Ronan or Sheppard to try anything, especially in the car." Ford said.

"What are you going to do…" Ava began.

"With you? Nothing. For the moment, we'll keep this between us, but we need to find what might as well be your brother." Ford said going back to the console to open the door. "We'll deal with you later, though from what I see, there is nothing to deal with really. For lack of better words, you're programmed….right. Anyway, since you know Richard the best, you think he might cooperate?"

"No." Ava said after a moment of surprise at her situation.

"Go help Sheppard talk to him." Ford said as they walked into the lab on the ship. "I'll see if I can learn anything from his computers."

"Why are you…" Ava began.

"Trusting you? You came to us for help. And seriously, I can't think of any hidden motive you would have. You could have easily went into hiding or done something terrible, but haven't done anything other than seem like a normal human." Ford said. "And while I seriously doubt it was some plan to get my ship, since you obviously didn't know it existed, just in case it crossed your mind, she will destroy you before you could even begin to assimilate her."

"Okay, that made not a lot of sense, but I get what you mean." Ava said. "Thank you."

John was sitting at a table across from Richard in a empty room. Ronan was somewhere nearby in case anything happened, but not in the room. Ava was standing by the doorway, thinking a variety of things as John asked Richard the password needed to enter his system.

"Forget it. I'm not telling." Richard said.

"We'll eventually crack it ourselves." Sheppard said.

"Go ahead and try." Richard said with a smile. "It is encrypted…"

"Files are open. Got my ship searching for him right now." Ford said entering the room. "Doc say anything yet?"

"I just got started!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Oh. Haven't you been here for several minutes?" Ford asked.

"I had to stop at the head first." Sheppard said as he stood.

"You're lying. There is no way…" Richard began.

"K-9 said your encryption level was, a 3 on his scale. He broke it quickly." Ford said and then spoke the titles of several files he came across.

"Where's Rodney rate?" Sheppard asked curious as Richard's face showed anger and surprise.

"Between 5 and 9, depending on how hard Rodney really tries." Ford said tilting his hand. "Sam and I rate a 8 to 10 if we work together, apart it varies. Let's go. Other people will deal with Poole."

"Can I help?" Ava asked.

"Ava!" Richard yelled.

"You refuse to cooperate with them Richard, so I must. He is not programmed with social interaction skills. He could kill again just because someone accidental bumps into him. This man is willing to try and save him if he can. Which is much more than you are even trying to do." Ava said with distain.

Leaving Richard to think, Ava and Ford went back to the lab to work on the information. Ronan met up with Sheppard and they proceeded down one of the hallways.

"Sheppard." Bates said.

The two turned around finding a black man in a dark suit.

"Bates!" Sheppard said shaking the mans hand with a smile.

"I guess you two know each other." Ronan said.

"Hell yeah. He was with us when we first got to Atlantis. Then he ended up in a fight with a Wraith that got him a pretty good beating." Sheppard said.

"He got the drop on me, but I did manage to get in quite a few shots myself. So, how are you doing?" Bates asked after shaking Ronan's hand.

"Doing good. You working with the N.I.D.?" Sheppard asked.

"I.O.A. actually. After I came back home from those injuries and got a honorable discharge, they contacted me. Wanted me to help them with field activities dealing with operational threats to Earth." Bates said.

"Cool, good to see you are back in action." Sheppard said.

"Good to see you to sir." Bates said.

"You don't have to call me that." Sheppard said.

"Old habit." Bates said following them. "So, what can you tell me about our prisoners?"

"Well, the girl is cooperating. The General has taken some liking to her for some reason that I haven't figured out and he won't say why. But I do know it's not anything that would lead him to have an affair. It's something else." Sheppard said.

"I'll have to ask him about it." Bates said.

"Good luck with that. He even let her see and be inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., which makes me think he might want to have her work at Atlantis." Sheppard said.

"Well, she did or does work with that doctor who created a Replicator. That is talent the SGC needs, so it makes sense he would look at her in that capacity. What about finding this Replicator though?" Bates asked.

"The General managed to get into his files and is searching them right now, with K-9. We should know something soon. Even Ava is helping. Knowing the General, he and his T.A.R.D.I.S. will know something very soon." Sheppard said.

They entered the room to see the various computers all on and showing different screens of info, along with the T.A.R.D.I.S. there and the door open.

"Anything yet?" Sheppard asked as he and the other two came in.

"A lot of things." Ford said pushing a few buttons. "For one, we've got his location. And from what I can guess at based on the info here about some of his abilities, he's basically in a defense mode. Hiding from everything and everyone until he comes up with some idea of what to do."

"Where's he at?" Sheppard asked.

"This warehouse." Ford said as he pointed at the map. "Second floor."

The screen in the wall showed a picture of a warehouse district, some in use, others abandoned.

"Alright, what's the plan of action General?" Sheppard asked.

"You, me, Ronan, Ava, and Doctor Poole are going to go down and see if we can talk to him." Ford said.

"I'm coming to. As a representative of the I.O.A., I must be there." Bates said.

"Very well." Ford grumbled.

"I trust him General. He used to work on Atlantis." Sheppard said. "Under my command."

"Oh, in that case, welcome aboard." Ford said shaking the mans hand. "Someone in that pathetic organization we can trust besides Woolsey."

"What now, bring a couple teams with us?" Ronan asked.

"Bringing a bunch of armed men is not a very good sign of friendliness. We want to get his attention through peaceful means, not with a lot of guns showing." Ford said while pushing a few buttons. "Someone go get the Doc. We leave in five."

"I'm going to go get armed anyway." Sheppard said.

"Sheppard, he's a lot like a Replicator. Bullets haven't stopped one before, why would they now? Especially since the programming data I have here says he can easily repair any damage by pulling material from around him for needed repairs, and there is a lot of metal around. Besides, he won't have any weapons, unless he throws something." Ford said.

"I'd rather be safe and hope that my vest stops anything he might do, just in case. You're going to wear your coat aren't you." Sheppard said.

"Touché." Ford said.

The Doc was brought in, with his hands still handcuffed, eyes blindfolded and earmuffed. Putting him in a chair nearby, Bates, Sheppard and Ronan were all wearing black vest and cargo pants, fitted with various items in the pockets like usual. Ronan had his energy pistol on his hip and was standing by Bates and the Doc as Ford dematerialized the ship and landed nearby the warehouse. Pulling up a map of the area within three blocks, he made copies for them in case anything happened and they had to chase down this guy. After leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S., Ford had it turn into a large standing wooden crate to blend in with the other crates, then had them remove the blindfold and earmuffs.

Bates had a heavy machine gun, while Sheppard had a 12 gauge shotgun. Ava had no weapon and Ford didn't pull his even though all four were on him. Walking up to the large warehouse, Sheppard and Ford agreed that separating into groups was a good idea. Bates took Richard with him to go on the left side while Sheppard and Ronan took the right, leaving the front door for the other two. Giving them specific orders to try and talk the man down and only fire if they had no other choice, they split up.

"Hmm, he's leaving the back of the building." Ford said as they entered. Touching his earpiece, he relayed the info to the others.

"Understood General." Sheppard said. "We'll head there and hope to catch him before he gets too far."

"I see him General. He jumped a fence and is going into another warehouse behind his one. He's alone." Bates said while looking at the man through some binoculars.

"Move in cautiously." Ford said as he ran for the back of the warehouse.

"Understood General." Bates said sighing off. "Doc you need…"

Bates turned only to get a two by four smashed into his face, knocking him out instantly. Tossing the board aside, Richard ran for the fence and climbed over it as Sheppard and his team got to the end and looked around, seeing Ford and Ava come out the back.

"Anything?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, he's in that building still." Ford said while pointing his Sonic Screwdriver. "Ronan, blow that door off would ya."

The metal fence door fell off as he blew the hinges away. Going through quickly, they made it up to the white metal door, seeing it was still partly open.

"Hello? I know you are in here. You can come out." Richard said while looking around at all the different things from packaging crates to scrap metal parts to piles of wooden planks. "I'm here to help you."

"How did you know how to find me?" the man asked.

He turned seeing the dark haired man in a black colored full jumpsuit walk out from behind a few crates.

"Your nanites give off a very distinct energy signature. There is a couple of men here looking for you. They want to help as well, but only if I can convince them that you are not a threat. You just need to do as I say. All you have to do is self deactivate. You've done it before in the lab many times and I was always there to reactivate you. Please trust me. We don't want to destroy you. Everything will be alright." Richard said.

For a moment, it seemed like he got to him as he moved closer and touched his arm, trying to reassure his creation. When the door opened, the android became hostile, grabbing his neck and holding him in the air.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ford said as he walked in quickly with the others behind him. "Just put him down. We won't shoot, or touch you. We just want to talk."

Richard was beginning to pass out as the android looked from him to the others.

"Guys, lower your weapons." Ford said waving his hand.

"But…" Sheppard began.

"He has no weapons Sheppard, therefore, he isn't going to shoot us. Trust has to begin somewhere." Ford stated. "And if you did shoot, you'd hit the doc."

The group lowered their weapons slowly as Ford took a step forward, putting his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"Just put him down and we can talk, peacefully. We are the only ones here. No one else is coming or outside." Ford said.

"What about Bates?" Sheppard asked while glancing around.

"Go outside and find him with Ronan. I'd rather not him show up and cause any problems." Ford said as the android lowered Richard to the ground, letting him breath but not letting go. "We'll be fine here."

Sheppard tried his com, only to get no answer as he and Ronan left. Calling the Apollo, he got a location fix and ran there quickly.

"Okay, as you can see, I am unarmed and so is Ava." Ford said holding his hands out. "I know you are unsure of what is happening and possibly no idea why Doctor Poole was doing what he was when he tried to shut you down. Killing him and anyone else isn't the solution."

"Please listen. We only want to help you. We aren't going to shut you off or do anything to destroy you." Ava said.

"Poole said otherwise." he stated while shaking the man he was holding.

"He is only trying to save his own ass. Look, I am a very important person, who has a lot of people that listen to my opinion and orders. I even know that Ava is like you. We haven't done anything to her and don't plan on it. We only want to…." Ford began.

A couple of boards several feet away dropped to the floor, startling all of them as they lost their balance from being stacked poorly as a cat ran off from upsetting the balance. Ford turned back quickly only to be knocked down with Ava as Richards body slammed into them. Fighting the ringing in his head, he sat up and touched his earpiece.

"Sheppard!" Ford said through a slight haze.

"We found Bates. His nose is broken and he's unconscious. I think Richards…" Sheppard said.

"Have the Apollo beam him up and get back here quickly! Talking failed!" Ford said.

"What's going on?!" Sheppard asked as Ronan followed behind him.

"He threw Richards at us and then ran off. We're following him out the back heading for some very old and large storage tanks!" Ford said.

"We're coming through the warehouse now!" Sheppard said.

Ford ran up the staircase seeing the guy still running.

"Wait! That wasn't…" Ford began.

The guy turned and grabbed a barrel, tossing it at them. Ford pulled his energy pistol and fired without thinking, making it blow up and knock the two of them over the railing. She hit the ground ripping her coat and pants as he landed beside her breaking his arm.

"Damn that hurt." Ford yelled while resetting it with a grunt and small cry of pain.

"Are you alright General?!" Sheppard asked as he and Ronan ran up seeing Ford clenching his fist a few times.

"I'll be fine. He threw a barrel that exploded when I shot it." Ford muttered. "That was rather stupid of me. Losing my touch…"

"What about you…" Sheppard began asking her.

"I broke my arm catching her." Ford said quickly. "Where's my gun?"

"Then why are her clothes ripped?" Sheppard asked.

"Rolling on the ground hard will do that. Thanks Ronan." Ford said taking his gun back, putting it away and pulling his Sonic Screwdriver. "Okay, he's moved on, but I still have him."

They ran through the decaying structure, going through a couple dark areas before finding him outside next to the harbor. Seeing them following, he looked around and then started climbing a large crane that put supplies in cargo boats, oil tanker size usually.

"Dammit! Look, would you wait! We aren't here to…" Ford began again.

They all took cover behind wooden crates or whatever was nearby, Ford dropping to hide behind the large tarp that had a massive bundle of rope on it. The guy they were after had pulled a metal bracing pole off and tossed it in their direction, missing everyone as it went through the dock boards and into the water underneath where they once stood.

"You know, I think he doesn't care anymore!" Sheppard yelled.

"Fine, we can fix him after we capture him!" Ford said.

Sheppard opened up with his shotgun, hitting the guy once in the leg. Ronan fired a few times, but it only seemed to singe the clothes.

"Stay here and don't shoot me." Ford said running over and then up the ladder.

The two quit firing after Ford finally got up to the level that had the walkway. It didn't take long to catch him on the top level over the water below.

"Wait! Don't jump!" Ford yelled as the man looked at the water and then him. "Look, you can jump at any point and they won't shoot as long as I am this close, so you don't have to worry about being attacked anymore. We can stay here, talk without any interruptions…"

Mixed feelings ran through him as the man jumped off into the water, sinking quickly and moving away fast.

"Damn!" Ford yelled.

The two were at the bottom as he came down muttering curses under his breath.

"Give up General?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Ford stated as they started away. "I tried and I failed. Don't dare say I told you so, I already can see it on your face."

"What are you worried about, besides the danger he poses. He's just a machine…" Sheppard began.

Sheppard stopped quickly as the General turned on him with a hard glare.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Colonel." Ford said. "A cloned group of SG-1 is technically machines."

"Sorry, my mistake." Sheppard said holding up his hands.

"Damn straight." Ford muttered as he walked off.

Some hours later, the area was being searched by various teams from the N.I.D. and the SGC. Divers were checking the water and floor bed, but nothing was found.

"Hasn't the T.A.R.D.I.S. picked up anything yet?" Sheppard asked as they looked out across the water.

"No. He must have figured out some way to shut that off, or is masking his energy signature. I think it's more he figured out how to reprogram himself than anything else." Ford muttered tiredly as he rubbed his face with one hand. "K-9 is going over the other parts of the data in hopes of finding something to help us."

Back on the ship, they were sitting around a table in the T.A.R.D.I.S. talking. Bates was already fixed up, thanks to Vala being able to help after being beamed in and then back to the SGC after being done, and was currently in the room with Ford, Sheppard and Ronan. It had been two days since the funeral and they were rather tired and wanting to go back to Atlantis, especially Ford, who had been up most of the time since he found it very difficult to sleep alone. Other than being able to call and talk to Sam for awhile, a few times over the last two days, they hadn't been able to see each other, which was screwing up both their sleeping states, including making Sally sad.

"Ava took Richard dying pretty hard. She did think of him like a father as she said, but if he was that close to her, why did he go and get himself killed? It doesn't make sense." Sheppard said while wearing a different but same looking suit and blue tie.

"How so?" Bates asked.

"Sure we wanted to capture his experiment, and from what the General here told him, wanted to try and fix the errors and allow the guy to live a life like everyone else does. But to go in and talk to it without thinking it wouldn't kill him like it almost did before in the lab over three weeks ago, it doesn't make any sense. Even if everything worked out, we were able to talk him down, bring him in and get him fixed, Poole was still going away for a very long time, no matter what the outcome. The only thing that does make sense to me, is that he went in there to try and save his creation, because he was going to turn around and sell it." Sheppard said. "And more than likely, someone was going to be able to get him out of prison, even if it was in Area 51."

"I didn't really see anything like that in the data, but I can have K-9 look for anything like that. His funding is pretty much legit, even though a lot of the technology he got was stolen." Ford said while thinking.

"It would make sense though." Bates said. "Selling it to some military person, Colonel at the most since a General would be to high risk and I doubt anything less than a Captain. Possibly ex-military as well. Could even be someone in the N.I.D. or I.O.A. Neither would be able to use official channels, so everything would be happening cloak and dagger style."

"I have at feeling it is something else." Ford said. "But I'm not going to make any assumptions until I know more."

"You already know something that you won't say though." Sheppard said.

"I know a lot I'm not saying. General privileges." Ford said with a small smile. "Or Time Lord if you prefer."

"Did you find out anything about that project Ava mentioned?" Sheppard asked. "Might shed some light…"

"I went through official channels and am still waiting for answers. I'll give them a call back and see if they tell me anything. If not, I'll just hack in and get it myself." Ford said.

"That is illegal and just hearing it…" Bates began. "Wouldn't matter since your reputation alone is too important to even try bringing you in for illegal hacking and god only knows what else."

"I work with the most top secret stuff in, on, around and dealing with Earth. Pretty much, I have the clearance to know anything I deem important." Ford said getting up. "The Pentagon and various other agencies across this planet are so easy to hack into, I could write down the instructions and have my daughter get in for me."

"It's really that simple?" Bates asked bewildered.

"With the T.A.R.D.I.S., yeah. Hell, even K-9 can do it. There is few systems that we can hack with trouble." Ford said.

Ava was in the lab that they created the guy in, packing up her and Richards things. The rest of the complex was full of several teams, keeping watch or guard as other things were taken out to be looked over and examined. Sheppard gave the guard a nod as he walked in.

"Hey." Sheppard said.

"Hello Colonel." Ava said looking at him before going back to the box before her. "They said I could come in and take some of his personal things."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know we really tried, but Poole figured he could do better." Sheppard said.

"I know. I only wish I could have had more time to talk to him. He died thinking I betrayed him." Ava said sadly.

"You don't know that." Sheppard said.

"That's nice of you to say, but you didn't know him like I did. This project meant everything to him." Ava said grabbing something from another desk as Sheppard sat down.

"Well, maybe you meant something to him too. You never know what people are thinking. Sometimes you can tell, sometime not." Sheppard said.

"Even those you are closest to?" Ava asked.

"Well, with those you are very close to, you tend to realize what they are thinking by how they react to something or someone. Even if they are just close friends." Sheppard said.

"Hmm." Ava said.

"Hey, I know this is a really bad time to ask questions, but there is some things I need to ask, is that alright?" Sheppard said.

"Sure." Ava said nodding her head.

"Did anyone else know about the project you were working on with Poole?" Sheppard asked.

"No. It was just us." Ava said.

"No one came in to check on your progress?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Richard and I were the only ones with access to the lab. And very few people if any sometimes worked here at all. And no one besides myself and him worked in the lab itself." Ava said.

"Was he in contact with anyone, ex-military, phone calls, emails perhaps?" Sheppard asked.

"Not that I know of." Ava said.

"Okay. Thanks." Sheppard said getting up.

"Hey Colonel, has that man….General was it?" Ava asked as he nodded. "Did he tell you a lot about the details he found in the data? Anything specific that would help find, him?"

"Not yet. He and that robot dog of his you saw are checking over a lot of things. Come to think of it, only he has looked at the files, other than K-9. He must have found something very interesting that he doesn't want anyone else to know about." Sheppard said thinking. "Only some of the files and info was given to the Apollo scientist to allow them to try and find our guy with their sensors, but not all of the info Poole had. Do you know something about that?"

"Not that I can think of. I can come with you if you want to ask him about it if you don't believe me…" Ava said.

"No, I'll ask him about it myself. It's probably something personal in the files dealing with you that he didn't think you needed to know. No offense, but an older guy you looked to as a father and a beautiful young woman in the same room, working together for long hours…."

"Nothing but professional work happened here Colonel. I can assure you of that." Ava said quickly.

"Doesn't mean he probably didn't write it in a journal or secretly recorded you or something. Maybe its something else Ford is keeping from us, I don't know. If it's anything important for you to know, I'll convince him to tell you." Sheppard said.

"Okay." Ava said with a small smile.

Sheppard got back on the ship and went straight to the T.A.R.D.I.S., finding Ford sitting in the recliner, asleep.

"General?" Sheppard said.

"Yes?" Ford said groggily while opening his eyes and then rubbing them. "Damn, I really am going to have trouble sleeping when Sam passes on."

"What's in the files that you aren't telling us?" Sheppard demanded, but not forcefully.

"Sorry?" Ford asked as he was still trying to wake up.

"You are hiding something. And it is making things very difficult with this current situation. What are you keeping back that is so important? I suspect it is something about Ava because you don't normally allow people you don't know into this place." Sheppard said.

"It is about her." Ford said standing while yawning and then rubbing his face. "I didn't find anything about Richard doing anything double dealing or selling to another country or anything. If he was, it wasn't part of the files as far as K-9 and I can tell."

"That's not what I asked, but thanks anyway." Sheppard said.

"It's not important John." Ford said tossing his heavy coat into the recliner.

"Was the man interested in her for some specific reason? Sexual? Exploitation? What is…" Sheppard began.

"John, you really don't want to get involved with this. What I plan to do with this info on her could cause some very serious problems for me with the SGC and affiliates." Ford said as he rubbed his face again.

"She already knows you know this secret and I suspect you knew when you brought her in here for the first time. What the hell is going on General?" Sheppard just about yelled.

"John…" Ford began slowly.

"I don't care Ford. This is a team effort and I don't like being left in the dark…." Sheppard stated.

"Ava Dixon died in a car crash over a year ago." Ford said slowly as he looked away and then leaned on the console. "Whether out of love, or some other reason, Doctor Poole remade her into a Replicator. Or in this case, a very sophisticated android. She can't have children but just about everything else works as if she was human. Even can eat apparently and has to sleep to basically recharge. She didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh my god." Sheppard said in shock.

"You're best bet is to forget that I said anything. Once this is over, she's either coming to work at Atlantis or I'm going to go back and switch her body out before the accident and then place her current consciousness into it, giving her, her life back." Ford said.

"You're worried that the I.O.A. and or the N.I.D. will try and have her destroyed before then if they figure this intel out." Sheppard said.

"Yes. That's why the data was brought in here first and only certain parts taken to the Apollo." Ford said.

"That means she is a threat…." Sheppard began.

"She is no threat John. She was in here! Which meant I got a complete scan of her, down to the mole on her left shoulder blade. Her programming has her so human like, and almost like the person she used to be that she'd barely kill in self defense." Ford stated. "She could have taken over the General Lee that day and we'd be in serious trouble right now."

"Alright, but I want to hear it from her." Sheppard said.

"Fine. We can go get her in my ship. I have her signature on file anyway and I found out what Archetype is, that gave us a pretty good idea of where Richards experiment is going." Ford said as he rubbed his face again.

"It does?" Sheppard asked.

"Archetype is, or was, a plan for another project that has since been shut down. But K-9 came across a file that made mention of a code word once used in shipping materials. The location of which was in Redding California." Ford said.

"Okay, meaning what exactly?" Sheppard asked.

"The location is where a lot of Neutronium is stored. The best material needed in building human form Replicators." Ford said as they touched down.

"But you said he can't make more of himself." Sheppard said as Ford opened the door.

"He can't, but he can repair himself best with that material." Ford said walking out and then brought her and a couple boxes of packed stuff in. "Hello again Ava."

"Um, hi. Why am I here?" Ava asked.

"Because you were about to go to Redding weren't you?" Ford asked as he pushed buttons for the ship to go back to the Apollo.

"Wait, how did you…" Ava began.

"That's where our Neutronium is stored." Sheppard said. "And where we figured that guy is going. He told me what you are."

She glared at him a moment and then sat down in the chair nearby.

"So…" Ava said.

"You have two options. Both of which will mean either working for the SGC or coming to work in Atlantis with us. John, go get Ronan. We'll head over to Redding in a few minutes and wait for him to arrive." Ford said.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Sheppard said.

"Always. Now go." Ford said waving at the door.

"I have two options. I guess the one that allows me to live is the best." Ava said.

"Both allow you to live. If you choose to keep this body, you'll be fine as long as you don't get hurt since it takes the Neutronium to fix your nanites properly. You'd have to work with us in Atlantis where your talents would go far, leaving Earth behind for quite some years, if not longer. The other option means I go back to just before your accident, switch your body out with a clone, and bring it back to the present. I then will take the memories of you now and place them in that body, and you go back to living a human life, but working with the SGC in Colorado. Considering your impressive talents, working with the SGC would be the best choice. Not to mention, you'll eventually be able to have children at some point once you find the right guy to settle down with. However, making that choice of having your human body back means that you'd have to change your name and never speak about this incident or of what I did." Ford said. "And no asking about it either."

"I like the second option." Ava said.

"Great, we'll do that once this is over." Ford said as he went back to the console.

"She's a Replicator?" Ronan asked as he came in.

"I prefer the term enhanced android." Ford said. "Once we get rid of this guy, I'll take you guys home and then fix her problem. Which I will explain on later."

"Alright, how do we get this guy anyway? I'm guessing the anti-replicator guns aren't going to do anything." Sheppard said.

"No, they won't. Not unless I reconfigure them. The plan is very simple actually. We go in, Ava will get him to come out since he can't kill her. Once he is actually seen, I will use this on him after she is back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said waving his Sonic Screwdriver. "Since their programming is very close to the same and since I found out everything I needed with K-9's help dealing with his programming in the files, we can stop him by just activating my Sonic Screwdriver on a specific setting."

They landed in the building and he changed the configuration to look like one of the large wooden storage crates in one corner of the room. It blended in very well with the others, making it virtually impossible to tell from the other crates as they all got out and looked around after scanning to find if anyone or anything was in the building. There was various stuff stored inside, from barrels, piles of metal, small box crates to ones big enough to hold a small car, strange looking metal crates, other unknown stuff under tarps. There was some sort of order to where things were placed and stored, but there also wasn't considering how mismatched it all was as well.

"Our problem is that we have no idea when he'll show up." Ford muttered. "But, I have a solution to that."

"Which is?" Sheppard asked.

Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal 3 inch diameter ball that had four lines on it on top while the bottom half was completely smooth. He messed with something on the bottom making it open the four panels. Inside was a complex series of electronics and two crystals that were of Asguard and Ancient construction.

"This metal ball is linked to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Once I activate it, like now." Ford said as the crystals lit up with a blue tint. "It will send signals to the sensors inside her. This will alert us to when someone or something enters the building, be it human, alien, machine or animal. All I need to do is put it somewhere no one will notice, and then we leave. Once we get a reading, we check on what it is, and if it is him, we come back."

He closed the panels, lifted a tarp and placed it on the ground between a couple of crates. They all got back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he dematerialized her, going a week into the future.

"We went a week into the future? How do we get the signals?" Sheppard asked.

"Subspace transmitter. According to this, we got five readings from it." Ford said checking the readout. "A couple of the readings indicate a couple guards, one delivery that took a couple hours, a bird that got in somehow and died because it couldn't get out, and him. And guess what, the readings indicate we are there too at that point."

"How's that possible?" Sheppard asked.

"We are a week in the future. Which means we get everything it recorded during that time. We go back, get him, come back to this point, retrieve the ball and go home." Ford said.

"Wait, why don't…I get it." Sheppard said nodding. "You have to leave the ball there even though we are going back in order to get the readings we get now for this moment."

"Very good Colonel." Ford said proudly as he flipped switches. "I wonder if Jack would have figured that out?"

They came back, one day later after the ball was left and landed ten minutes before he was suppose to show up. Still leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. looking like a crate, Ronan and Sheppard took cover behind a large tarp covered object, armed just in case, as she stood in the middle of the room waiting. Ford stayed cloaked a couple feet behind her, with his Sonic Screwdriver out. As expected, the group looked at their watches as they heard a door open. Within seconds, he came around a large pile and found her standing there with the metal he needed several feet to her right.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked while glancing around.

"Lucky guess." Ava said. "They know that I am not human either and are looking for me. I was able to escape uninjured and found the Neutronium is here. If I have to go into hiding, I figured I'd need some of the metal to fix myself at sometime in the future."

"Then why are you still here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have the social skills programming that you lack. We can either both stay together and hide, bettering our chances, or go our separate ways. I know I can blend in much better than you can and decided to stay to see if you wanted my help or not." Ava said.

"Fine, we can do this together." he said walking forward while still looking around.

"We are alone." she said rolling her eyes. "I brought tools along to help with getting the metal and making it easier to transport. There's a truck outside we can use to get away easily. It has government plates that keep the police away from it, even if it goes above the speed limit."

"That will help in our escape greatly. I will get the tools…" he began.

"Do you even know how to use them?" she asked quickly. "I could show you, but it will only be a matter of time before they show up. You go get the metal uncovered and fix yourself while I get the tools."

"Where are the tools?" he asked.

"That wooden box crate over there. The tall one. I got here yesterday and hide them inside one of the crates in case anyone came inside to inspect things." Ava said.

"Why didn't you just kill the guards?" he asked.

"That would draw suspicion. Besides, I don't want to kill anyone." Ava said.

"Get the tools." he said pushing her towards the crate.

He glanced around as he watched her walk over to the crate and then grabbed the side like she was about to rip it off.

"That man that tried to talk to you, the one in the large black coat. Why wouldn't you try listening to him? He wanted to help…" Ava began.

"There is no help. They all want us both dead and would never do anything to protect us. We'd be destroyed the first chance they got. They are all like Doctor Poole was and deserve to die." he stated.

"I'm sorry." Ava said shaking her head.

She opened the fake crate door and went in as he started towards her. Pounding on the door as he tried to force it open, he quickly turned to a sound. Ford had uncloaked and was pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at him from over ten feet away.

"Sorry, you can't get in my ship. I would have…." Ford began.

With a growl, he charged forward as fast as he could. Ford pushed the button making his Sonic Screwdriver emit a sharp whine as Ronan and Sheppard came out of hiding with their weapons ready. Just as he jumped, his body turned into dust, coming down on and around Ford as he was knocked over. The two walked up as Ford sat up, blinked and then coughed several times.

"He got you and yet, he didn't as well." Sheppard said. "That's going to take awhile to clean up."

"Call the Apollo Colonel. I'd rather not sit here any longer than I have to." Ford grumbled and then coughed out the dust he inhaled.

Over an hour later, the cleaning crew finally got all the Neutronium out of his hair using a powerful vacuum. He had to drop down to his underwear, thankfully behind a series of moveable plastic walls they brought in, and was then given a robe. After getting changed back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to a tan suit, he got Ronan back to Atlantis, then went into the past and switched bodies before the car wreck, then with K-9's help, managed to switch her consciousness from the Replicator body to her original. Changing her hair color to a shade of brown she liked and then getting a new identity, he went one day into the future and landed in the SGC. After giving a report to Landry of what happened, Landry said it wouldn't be any trouble to find her a suitable job, since she wasn't a threat anymore, even though Ford was adamant about the fact she wasn't one to begin with.

The I.O.A. and N.I.D. were rather pissed at what Ford did since technically, she was a Replicator. Now that she was human, she wasn't a threat and agreed to be watched by security if they felt it necessary, and once they felt she was safe enough to allow out of the mountain to live in a place of her own, she could live with staying in the mountain until then. Leaving her there and then saying hi to Vala, Mitchell and Daniel for an hour, plus explaining the situation with the new girl, he got his coat back and then dropped John off near his brothers home, letting him go talk to his brother and whoever else he needed to. Once he felt ready to come back, he just had to go to the SGC and dial Atlantis to get home. John gave him a hand shake and then a hug, thanking him once again for his help before watching the T.A.R.D.I.S. depart.

Knocking on the front door, he wasn't surprised to see his brother Dave surprised to see him. Giving him a small smile, Dave moved out of the way with a smile of his own while welcoming him in.

The day was almost over, but the sun was still up enough not to need lights, and Sam wanted to try the new General Lee out, even though Amy wasn't happy with the idea. Sheppard, Rodney, Ford, and several dozen other people who wanted to see the spectacle were there on the pier as Sam got into the drivers seat. Currently the car was transformed into the Black General mode that had the large wheels and extra pipes. After giving her a quick run down, she nodded and closed the door.

"Now remember, you won't go off into the water. We are high enough up the car will transform to flight mode before it gets near the edge or goes off, so stay more to the inside and you'll be just fine." Ford said. "If, in the unlikely event you end up in the water, either the car will button up shut to keep water from entering or it will go into the hydro mode as it should and float."

"Anything else?" Carter asked.

"Be prepared for some serious G-forces. If you let go of the wheel, the car will slow to a stop to prevent an accident. And if you keep going before that pole way down there, I programmed him to start slowing down before you run off the edge." Ford said.

"Okay, looks like everything is covered then. I should be just fine." Carter said starting the car.

More than a few people cheered as she revved the engine loudly, causing the blue flames to erupt out of the exhaust.

"How fast is this thing now?" Sheppard asked.

"Depends." Ford said loud enough Sam heard him. "You floor it, you'll peel out before taking off in a burst of speed. Say about two seconds to hit 60 then. Do it slow and then punch it, about two seconds or less."

"What's the top speed?" Rodney asked as he was scanning.

"Not sure. Haven't found a open spot long enough to try. K-9 believes I could hit Mach one, possibly two, if I had enough open space. Okay Sam, whenever you are ready." Ford said patting the top above her.

A lot of people cheered as she floored it. Ford realized he forgot to mention something else as the car lifted into the air on its back wheels and took off with her screaming a second later, leaving a nice burnt trail on the ground where the flames hit.

"Holy crap!" Sheppard exclaimed like many others did, some more of the vulgar variety as the car became a dot quickly.

"Oops." Ford muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Only five seconds have passed and she is already at the end of the pier. And most of the way was on the back wheels!" Rodney exclaimed. "That is incredible!"

"I hope the waves and rain will rub out these black marks." someone in the crowd said.

"I know." Ford said as he rubbed his face. "I plan on driving around the city a lot while teaching Sally to drive. She's coming back."

"Not as fast as before." Rodney stated.

"Was that suppose to happen?" Sheppard asked while angling his hand.

"Yes, but I didn't think she'd floor it, so I forgot to tell her about that." Ford said as she stopped near them. "I didn't realize it would happen to me either when I did it. But I thought it was cool myself."

Her hair was a mess and she got out shaking slightly.

"You okay Sam?" Sheppard asked as Ford was trying not to laugh with several other people.

"You, forgot, something." Carter stated with a steely voice.

"I didn't think you'd floor it. Nice hair by the way." Ford said.

"Ya think? It's going to take me an hour to get rid of the knots!" Carter exclaimed, and then, after taking a deep breath. "Other than that, I had a lot of fun! Kinda reminded me of my flying days, but without the wind. Now, I'm going inside in hopes that my stomach leaves my throat."

"Does that mean you want to do it again?" Ford asked to her retreating form.

"Another time, and with the window up." Carter said as she kept walking with her tense form.

"Rodney…" Ford said turning to him.

"Oh no. I can barely fly a Jumper, there is no way I am getting into that thing." Rodney said waving his hands. "I'd rather stand by and just watch, take readings."

"John…" Ford said.

"Can't wait." Sheppard said with a big smile as he got in.

Over the next hour, many people tried the car out. About a dozen of them ended up going over the edge, where the car transformed and flew back to the starting line, and then changed back. A few people let go right as the car took off, only to stop less than a hundred feet from the line. Thankfully, no one threw up, inside the car. A few people did get out and did so over the side of the pier though. Ronan came out to watch at some point but didn't try. When night came to the point it was difficult to see the pier, Ford got in to be the last one.

"Good night everyone." Ford said and then took off quickly, transforming at the last second to fly off into the sky.

Making a few passes around and through the city, he stopped at the pier that they lived on, put the car back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went in for the night.


	126. Chapter 126

CHAPTER 126

EPISODE………………My idea, still called, Sanctuary, was suppose to be a crossover with the show Sanctuary instead turned into something different and became another Captains Bar setting!

They were looking to get away, see something new and in their own universe, plus the added fact some of the Gia'ans wanted to work in places other than on their own world, so Atlantis was the best place to go work since Earth was still off limits basically. A few families moved to work at the Alpha, Beta and Centaury sites, but most of the groups that decided to leave were going to Atlantis. Since the Gia'ans had some ships of their own, they traveled space between the three Earth off world bases along with making stops to Earth occasionally.

Two unknown types of berries were found in a rain like forest on Gia'as, but were deemed edible. Fox Ford, being unable to die since he was still Immortal, tested them and after not getting sick and Hercules saying he didn't feel the need to do anything to counteract anything, they were safe for everyone else to try. One was a coffee bean that was so damn strong, a cup of sugar would only dilute it to a very dark roast flavor. It was later tested to be seven times the strength of dark flavored coffee, but rather low on the caffeine scale surprisingly. A pot, say 12 cups of coffee, had the equivalent of one can of pop for caffeine.

Needless to say, these particular trees as they were, was harvested quickly and with Ford's help with going into the past after finding a very suitable planet within a few days time of Gia'as, there was several hundred acres of the tree there where it had been growing for over a hundred years, which was in their time just a open plains area that had weeds and grass before, so doing the time travel trip didn't do anything to effect the time line. It seemed, even at that time period and the entire time the Goa'uld were in control, they didn't have much if any care for coffee, so many figured the planet was left alone just for that reason.

Someone decided to try adding more caffeine and made the shots and other strong versions of coffee, which while tasted very great, almost killed a few people while others were so buzzed they stayed awake for three days and then crashed hard, sleeping for near two and awoke with debilitating migraines. Unfortunately, Fox Sam tried one of them as did Daniel back on Earth when he heard about the new coffee and both paid for it, rather badly. Daniel, well, he just suffered and slept it off. Fox Sam, she shot herself, once, with a zat and didn't wake up till the next day and went back to normal coffee since Jolinar would cause her some intense pain if she tried that coffee again. Both enjoyed the flavor, but the buzz was to great to handle, so they only went with the normal stuff created from it. Ford loved it, but had to pace himself because if he did end up drinking 12 cups of that coffee in one day, which he did a twice in one week because he wasn't thinking clearly about how many times he was refilling, he ended up having to go pee a few dozen times during the day. It didn't thankfully do anything else other than a slight buzz.

The other was a pinkish berry, just slightly bigger than a large grape and just like it on the inside, textured like an apple, but had small sunk in areas in many places randomly around it as though it was trying to suck in on itself. It was found to be very nutritious, rather plentiful, and tasted like nothing anyone has ever had. There was no comparison to it that anyone from Earth could come up with. The only problem that seemed to come with them, they fermented much more or better, depending on how you looked at it, and while making some very great tasting wines and other liquors, had a kick from the alcohol that made many people stop drinking ever again. One person commented on the wine as to having an upgrade for jet fuel. All the Carter's and Ford's stayed well away from any of the drinks made with alcohol. General Ford, only because many asked, tried a shot of it, and ended up passed out for a day, right after he dropped the shot glass and fell to the floor before he had really even fully swallowed it. Several people got light headed from just sniffing it.

Currently, Ford, both Fox Carter's, Android Ford and his mate slash partner Relena, and Melissa were walking down a corridor in Atlantis as General Ford was giving a tour or sorts before they were going to head to the commissary to eat and talk about the different things to happen dealing with the twenty some odd Gia'ans and the few that had families brought along, that were going to be on Atlantis from now on, not only to learn, but to help. Melissa was off duty technically to allow another Captain time to train as part of the rotation. Daniel was on Atlantis as well, doing something he wanted to do, seeing as SG-1 was not due for a off world mission for another week since Mitchell was taking a few days to spend with his girlfriend and Teal'c had to do some Jaffa thing, and Vala was helping SG-9 out on a planet she had been to before as Quetesh. The Fox Carter's children along with Sally were all with the grandparents, having family time at one of the beaches on the mainland with several other people.

"Yeah, we've been doing pretty good since that Replicator problem last week." General Ford said shrugging in a light gray pin stripe suit. "Since then, the worst thing we've had happen is a banged head from when someone slipped in the hallway on a bunch of papers they dropped."

"It's gotten better lately with us too, but we still get singed fur and static problems on and off." Melissa said.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how to fix that problem." Fox Carter said offhandedly. "Short of putting rubber everywhere, we haven't really done a lot."

"General!" a young ladies voice rang out.

The group looked up to see a woman running towards them from down the hallway. She had the same grayish outfits most of everyone on Atlantis had, though it had to be one size too small because it hugged her tightly, and it was very obvious to see she was very different from everyone else. Besides the fact she was extremely beautiful, 5'11, a hundred and twenty pounds at most, and just over a noticeable C-cup, had really bright red hair, very thick too, and was four feet long. None of it was in her face even though it wasn't tied back or tied at all. It just seemed to flow with her as she moved, or ran up in this case. She stopped while bending over with her hands on her knees as she panted, making it impossible to see her face as all that hair came forward. When she stood back up, most of it went back behind her as some of it parted going over either shoulder and down her chest to her waistline where she flipped some behind her ear.

"Shelly. You never cease to amaze me." General Ford said with a happy sigh. "Actually, you do that to a lot of people. Anyway, hi. How's it going?"

"Ah, I'm nothing amazing." Shelly said shyly as she stood and rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh. Opening her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw and backed up a step. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy…"

"I'm not really. These are friends here to see the place, along with helping those people from Gia'as move in here. I did tell you and everyone else about it the other day." General Ford said as he introduced them.

"Oh yeah." Shelly said touching her chin with one finger as she remembered and then waved one of her hands. "Hi!"

"So, what's up?" General Ford asked as they waved or said hi back.

"Um…" Shelly said nervously while touching her index fingers together as she talked. "I'm suppose to be helping Doctor Keller with some test before lunch."

"And you've forgotten where the infirmary is, again?" General Ford asked with a raised eyebrow as he sighed lightly.

Her nervous laugh as she looked away embarrassed was all the answer he and the others needed.

"Well, as I've said before, even I get lost in this place sometimes." General Ford said offhandedly. "We still haven't even explored all of the city either even with the years we've all been here."

"Everything looks so much the same." Shelly muttered. "It's so hard to keep track General. Despite the time everyone has been here as they've said, no easy to read and use map has been made. At least nothing to carry around really."

"I need to get on those people who said they could do it with a IPOD by hooking into the cities systems, which was over a month ago. Take this hallway and turn at the second section, three doors later on the…" Ford said thinking a moment. "Left, should be the teleporter."

"Ah….teleporter?" Shelly asked.

Ford's face fell as his shoulders drooped visibly and he looked at the floor with his eyes closed.

"How long have you been running around?" General Ford asked calmly without looking up.

"Um…an hour, maybe. I'm sorry General! I don't…." Shelly started very apologetically and hysterically.

"It's been a month Shelly." General Ford said calming her down. "Look, we can deal with your memory later. I'll have K-9 look into it. It's not really important, in a life threatening matter anyway. Just tell Jennifer you got lost and if she has any trouble, talk to me. And I am not mad at you."

"Thanks General!" Shelly said shaking his hand a bit harder than he expected before running off, leaving the General rubbing his hand and rolling his shoulder.

"I have to ask, what the hell?" Android Ford asked while pointing at the retreating girl.

"She's not from this universe is she?" Fox Ford asked.

"How could you tell?" General Ford asked rhetorically. "She's been here a month, but she has almost no sense of direction. She got lost in one of the large storage rooms we have in the city. I admit, I got turned around in there a couple of times, but she couldn't find the door out."

"Who is she?" Fox Carter asked.

"You want the long or short version?" General Ford asked rolling his eyes. "Wait, there is no short version. And before you ask, we still haven't figured out what universe we ended up in."

"Sounds interesting so far." Melissa said as she crossed her arms. "I've never seen someone with so much hair before."

"Neither have I. All I was trying to do is move the T.A.R.D.I.S. from the command center down to our room for the night. Sam and I ended up on another Earth, slightly more technologically advanced and yet not considering what we do. Seeing as we were really tired and wanting to go to bed, we decided to just go to sleep and wait to see if the T.A.R.D.I.S. found home by morning. Took less than two minutes, and since it was daylight out, I figured I'd find out where we were, so when we went to sleep, we would avoid trouble." General Ford said.

"Trouble? Oh, wait, you mean checking to see if the T.A.R.D.I.S. was in a public place or something like that." Android Ford said.

"Yes. We were in some ally in a suburb, not sure where specifically, but thankfully not like that time we ended up in a street. So, I started to go back in when, Shelly, ran into me and into the T.A.R.D.I.S. The size of the T.A.R.D.I.S. being bigger in than out didn't do anything to her mind, in fact, she didn't seem to care. And still doesn't to this day. Anyway, she was being chased down by some guys in dark suits, and at first, I thought for the wrong reasons. That wasn't the case." General Ford said.

"She witnessed something she shouldn't have didn't she?" Fox Carter asked.

"No, mostly because that was one of the reasons I thought. Shelly, is a very sophisticated android. In some ways, less technologically developed and less sophisticated as you and the rest of Harlan and them. However, she is also higher in both areas as well." Ford said with easy to read amazement.

"I'm confused." Android Ford said after a moment of thinking.

"How can she be both?" Fox Carter asked.

"I really haven't looked into it, as to her functions and such, beyond a glance really. Sam and Janet did all the, more thorough checks, being a female, since I didn't want to delve that far for more than personal reasons. She's an A.I., capable of everything we do, including the ability to have children. She'll never change in looks though, as to aging, but everything else on her grows as it should. May not look like it, but she had a hair cut last week. She tends to keep it over three feet long normally." General Ford said.

"Seriously?" Fox Carter asked as Melissa's eyes rose really high along with Relena's.

"Yeah. I don't know why her hair.." General Ford began with a shrug and then held up a hand as Fox Carter began to speak. "I know what you meant Sam. Couldn't help making a joke of it. I don't know though. You'd have to ask Janet or my Sam."

"Sam's , the android one, is going to want to see her, you know that?" Android Ford stated. "She and Jack are really envious…"

"I know." General Ford said shaking his head. "That's one of the reasons Jennifer wants to see her, is to figure out what makes Shelly so, what she is. From what we gather, she was a maid for some elderly man who was part of some cyber doll company who spent a lot of his life building androids and she was his best creation. Little over six months later, he died of old age and these guys from the company were after her because she was a prototype of sorts. We didn't do a lot of searching in their files like we should have, but enough to know they wanted to disassemble her. We left, after grabbing a few things she said she really needed, came back here and, now she is part of the Atlantis crew."

"Did she get damaged or something? You mentioned memory trouble." Fox Ford asked.

"No, she actually has trouble remembering locations unless it is downloaded into her by a USB port that comes from a cable near her lower back above her butt." General Ford said while ignoring the looks he got. "Don't ask, it boggles my mind as well since it is the only way for her to gain data or send it, other than by senses we all normally use."

"That has to be the strangest thing I have ever heard." Fox Carter said rubbing her head.

"Anyway, if you want to learn anything else, just talk to her. Certain aspects of her life she won't talk about, like most women, while others she will." General Ford said with a shrug before turning to walk down the hallway again. "I do know she tells Jennifer everything pretty much."

"Anyone else here that is new?" Fox Ford asked. "From another universe I mean?"

"There is another girl, also an android, but incapable of having children that came from that universe as well, and from what we can tell, wasn't built or programmed to have children, though she can…um, well, be intimate. Anyway, you'll see her later since she works in the kitchen and seems to love doing that even though she was programmed to work on clothes, either by laundry, creations, you name it, she's suppose to do it. Think, a do it all tailor. Anyway we brought her with since they tried to use, Destiny as her name just happens to be, as leverage to get Shelly to come with them. Has the pinkest hair I have ever seen, or I mean the pinkest pink I have ever seen. If you thought Shelly was someone to look at, Destiny is like a sun while Shelly is a nightlight." General Ford said.

"Good thing Sam isn't here…" Melissa said as she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"I think you're exceptionally beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on Sam." General Ford said as she smiled at him sweetly knowing he knew she was teasing him. "Anyway, Destiny is the Martha Stewart of cooking. She makes me look bad."

"Really?" the group asked surprised.

"Yeah. For what she is, I'm surprised that she is able to cook and bake so much better than I can, and even eats. Not much of a chocolate lover, but really into mint flavored stuff. As for the baking, only I have mastered the art of getting my special brownies just right, though the person who taught me did make better. I'm just glad I was able to get Destiny to keep the secret of the recipe to herself." General Ford said.

"God I miss those things." Android Ford said with a sigh as he dropped his head. "I miss chocolate more than anything."

"Well, if Jennifer finds out what makes Shelly so unique, we'll send the results to you guys." General Ford said as they moved on. "The only thing is, if you get the, um, upgrades as it will be technically, you'll be a lot like Robin Williams was in Bicentennial Man when he did those upgrades at the end."

"That is one of the few things I was glad to give up." Android Ford said with a groan. "More often than not, nature usually called me when I was really busy."

"Yeah, I hate that too." Fox Ford and General Ford muttered.

Half and hour later, they came around a corner on one of the piers to look out over the water through a window. There was stairs nearby that lead further down to allow them to see underwater which was their next destination.

"Does anyone else see that, or is it my eyes need repair?" Android Ford asked as he pointed behind them at the wall.

"What the hell is that doing here?" General Ford asked walking over slowly. "This must be someone's idea of a joke."

"Why?" Relena asked as she remembered the Ford she was with telling her about this particular door and words above it. "I did read those Star Trek books, now that I have caught up to that series, and from what I got, it can show up anywhere."

"I told a few people here the story last week." General Ford said grabbing the door handle. "It would be too much of a coincidence…"

He trailed off as the door opened and he saw the bar was there, with lots of people, mostly aliens from the Star Trek universe, and the bartender of the Captain's bar behind it rubbing a large mug clean.

"If you're coming in, then come in." Cap said with a friendly wave.

"This is actually here." General Ford said amazed. "Let's not waste this opportunity."

"Works for me." Android Ford said going in as the rest did.

The door closed and several of the patrons waved while the others just looked at them with little to no interest. Cap waved at the bar where many of the stools were open, and they all took the seats. Ford took one with Melissa on his right, followed by Fox Ford, Fox Carter, Android Ford and Relena.

Melissa turned to look down from their right and a bit to the left seeing the right side of the bar from where they were, sitting three furred people like her. Two girls and one guy, with the guy being in the middle. The guy was a fox like her, with eye's the color of blue that were somewhat hard to not look at. White body fur with blue tipped tails and blue tipped fur, obvious only for the fact they just came in and sat down. It surprised Melissa since the thought of double tails was never thought of, and the fact the man had blue fur like Fox Ford did and his children. He wore white shoes, no strings, non tight shorts to the knees of his 5'11 frame, and a sleeveless white shirt that clung to his strong but not overly buff body.

The woman on his left was a fox, but different from the fox next to her. She had light red fur with yellow tipped ears and tail. Where the normal white color would be on a fox, there was silver fur and her eye color was light red as well. The woman on the other side was also a fox, but like nothing Melissa had ever seen, especially since the other fox only had three fingers on each hand. Both women wore tight black sports bra's and black tight shorts, plus blue shoes, no strings either.

"Is that Renamon?" the three Ford's asked bewildered.

"Yeah, but her name is Silver. Mother to the lady on the guys left who happens to be her husband." Cap said as the group looked at the bartender. "They come here time to time. I think they just came from swimming. Risa probably."

"Renamon?" the Ford's asked. "Family?"

"Yeah, good people. So, what brings this interesting group here today?" Cap asked as he leaned on the bar with one elbow.

"Who are those people?" Melissa asked.

"Sorry ma'am. Can't elaborate on that." Cap said with a friendly smile and then looked at the door. "Ah, now things will get much more interesting."

They turned wondering what the guy meant as another group entered, a lot like theirs. The two groups looked at each, rather shocked.

"Ford?" three ladies asked.

"Chevy?" three guys asked.

"Wow." the two Fox Sam's said seeing each other, getting a low growl from their mates. "Sorry."

"Dad?" Melissa asked confused.

"Mom?" Draco asked confused.

The Ford's and Chevy's all groaned at the same time and shook their heads as they lowered them.

"These are our counterparts." General Ford and Chevy said together as they waved at each other, thankfully much to the understanding of the others.

"Okay, I can understand and even name off all…" General Ford began.

"All of them with me here like I can with yours?" General Chevy said nodding and then pointed. "Her name is Relena, isn't it?"

Ford did blink, but did little else as he pointed.

"Milardo?" General Ford asked as the man nodded. "That is totally bizarre."

"Yeah. Taking the name Peacecraft made it even more stranger." General Chevy said.

"Small universe, huh?" General Ford said with a chuckle.

"Very small." General Chevy said the same way as Ford waved next to him.

Chevy and her group sat next to Ford, sitting the same way Ford and his group did, with Chevy's on his left going down.

"So many people, and yet almost all the same people, in a way. Not the first time, but certain the first like this." Cap said smiling at their confusion. "Besides the fact you all are here making things just interesting by your presence, the stories will hear can easily make up for whatever you ask for, no matter how much you ask for."

"We can't eat or drink." Android Ford and Chevy said as their mates nodded.

Cap nodded with a small laugh as he reached under the bar and brought out four small glasses, giving them only to the androids, as they stared in confusion.

"You two, I'll rephrase, the Ford's and Chevy's.." Cap's said much to the amusement of the others who chuckled or snickered at their names use. "Already know who I am and what this place is. You androids run on energy, and thanks to a friends help, seeing as you aren't the first robotic life in here, you can drink this particular, 'juice', I have."

The group was confused and a bit curious as Cap poured a glowing blue liquid, about an inch deep, into the four glasses. It seemed to have a sparkle to it as well that was fascinating to look at.

"That is a pretty blue." General Ford and Chevy said together.

"I only ask you please don't drop it. It is kinda volatile." Cap said putting the bottle back under the counter.

"You want me to drink something explosive?" Android Ford and Chevy asked.

"Only if dropped. Well, thrown is a better word, or shot with a energy weapon. Trust me, I don't kill my patrons. More than likely, you'll ask for seconds." Cap said in a very friendly tone. "Or be so buzzed you might not."

"Oh well, you only live once." Android Ford and Chevy said taking a drink.

Much to many people's surprise, except for Cap, their eyes glowed, then their bodies shivered a moment followed by coughing that almost knocked them out off their stools.

"Are they alright?" the two groups asked.

"What the hell was this stuff?" the two androids asked with rough voices. "Energon?"

"Yes." Cap said ignoring the shocked looks. "Not the highest grade…."

"The Transformers come in here?!" the Ford's and Chevy's asked with extreme interest.

"Something like that." Cap said avoiding the question for the most part. "So, what would the rest of you like, or wait till the story's are over?"

They chatted about different things before going into stories that had some peoples attention. Particularly about the symbiotic life that though somewhat like Trill's, was very different as the Fox Carter's eyes glowed. For Chevy's universe Fox Carter's, that Chevy also had a Hercules in her that was male technically just like the one Fox Ford had.

"God saving Igeria was easier." General Chevy said as she rubbed her face.

"Yeah, all we had to do was clone a copy and transfer a copy of memories over seeing as that lady was going to die anyway. Bring Igeria to the future after that was easy." General Ford said.

"I can't recall the name of the Tok'ra who gave up their life to save Igeria, even though Igeria didn't live long in that body." Chevy said. "And that symbiont was even easier to deal with."

"Though I still have trouble understanding what you did, I am and always will be grateful for saving me." Jolinar said from Fox Samantha Carter's body.

"I agree with gratitude I cannot express." Jolinar in Fox Samuel Carter's body said.

"I had no trouble being alone technically, but having someone to talk to of my own kind is a refreshing change." Hercules in Fox Chevy's body said.

"More so since I am not only accepted, but also that I am part of the family, in more ways than one." Hercules said in Fox Ford's body.

"That's right, your sleep patterns differ sometimes." General Ford said.

"They do get together sometimes, if you catch my drift, while their partners AKA host are still asleep." General Chevy said with a sly smile as General Ford groaned.

"I must admit, you both are technically the same person, though different genders and from alternate universes, but your personalities are also polar opposites in certain areas." Cap said shaking his head with a small and friendly laugh.

"Yeah, usually the guy is the one that boast his sexual exploits, even if it is one woman." Melissa said with a typical female tone about the subject. "All the Ford's are tight lipped even when other guys ask."

"Us women talking about it is practically normal because it stays between us women." Fox Carter said.

"Sam only brags at the fact he has the best woman in the universe." General Chevy said with a knowing and bright smile. "Which I can't deny."

"It is the truth." Fox Samuel said. "It doesn't bother me much when you and your counterparts talk rather bluntly sometimes about it."

"I don't know why, but it must be because it gives me some pleasure to talk about it." General Chevy said and then smiled as Ford grumbled at her next words. "No, I take that back, I do get pleasure talking about it."

"That is my only problem with you." General Ford said looking at General Chevy.

"That didn't stop you from saying if we didn't know who each other was, we'd probably had gotten together." General Chevy said with a sly smile as General Ford look disgusted for a moment.

"Sam and I both took medical checks to first see if we were even compatible." General Ford said.

"So did I and my Sam." General Chevy said.

"We would have taken the same test. And after seeing the results…" General Ford said rolling his hand.

"You're right, that would have been like incest." General Chevy said with disgust on her face before shaking her head as she rubbed her forehead with one hand. "Geez, its only been three days. I've been able to hold out for a week…"

"Okay." General Ford said as he started to get looks considering it had to mean he hadn't been with his Sam in three days either. "I'm wondering, how did it go with a Doctor Helen Magnus for you? I'm really curious what name the guy had since I haven't been able to figure out a opposite for Helen other than possibly Henry."

General Chevy smiled in a way that General Ford didn't like.

"It was a Doctor Helen Magnus, who looked just like your Sam, but with long black hair. Correction, really gorgeous and well maintain slightly curly long black hair. I'd be envious if it weren't for the fact I have hair like that, but without the curls." General Chevy said as General Ford closed his eyes and groaned while rubbing his forehead. "Things went bad for you didn't they?"

"I couldn't help it. We landed in some large room where we could see different animals, some mythical, others extinct and others unknown and corridors going the four compass points. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel went one direction, Mitchell and Vala went another way and I went my own. Sam and Daniel came across some guy with glasses while the other two came into contact with a nervous guy, who we ended up learning was the brains behind the electronics and such for the Sanctuary, and apparently a werewolf. I ended up running into Helen Magnus and for a moment, thought it was Sam, so much so I checked her out and made a couple comments that, though not vulgar or sexist, did make her blush until her daughter came up and tried to kill me for hitting on her mother." General Ford said.

The others chuckled or laughed since it was the first time Ford had ever hit on someone and had that sort of thing happen.

"Sam and the others came along, Helen's daughter was surprised at the resemblance of Sam and her mother and after hearing who we were and what we were doing, that little lady turned around and made sure Sam was told every word I told her mother along with checking her out." General Ford said as most of both groups were now laughing as were a few other people including Cap. "All three women looked at me with a look that actually made me cringe."

"You must have gotten a major ass kicking or worse." General Chevy said after she stopped laughing. "Was it a tongue lashing instead, if front of everyone?"

"Not really. I had to sleep in the General out on the pier for the night. It was only after a day or so that Sam had to admit that Helen did look great and forgave me for checking her out and such, saying she wasn't really surprised. I won't deny it, Helen was extremely hot looking. She was even an inch taller than Sam, but her height has never been an issue. It was mostly that hair that got my attention and that British accent. Only after Sam put on a wig that was the same style and such to see my reaction, did I say no because it wasn't Sam." General Ford said. "I like her better as blonde, though the British accent Sam managed to get right was cool and sexy."

"I like both, but then that's just me saying from one woman to another that she looked good like that." General Chevy stated. "Did you notice the surprise she had at seeing Danielle, or in this case for you, Daniel, and her reaction?"

"Yeah, she thought he was a guy named James something. Jamie for you." General Ford said as Chevy nodded. "It took him lifting his shirt, for a reason we never really learned, to show he wasn't the person she thought he was."

"Danielle didn't really want to do that, but did it anyway." General Chevy said.

"Wait, if you encountered the same sort of Helen Magnus I did, as strange as that sounds, what was different for you?" General Ford asked.

"Her somewhat recent addition, who was a former profiler cop or something along those lines, was a guy with black hair a bit longer than Samuels, and looked exactly like Samuel, but with glasses. Samuel was rather angry when I couldn't help but check out that guy. I ended up sleeping in the General out on the pier as well." General Chevy said with a sigh. "The only good thing that came out of it is I think he looks sexy when he wears glasses similar to the ones that guy had."

"Yeah, my Sam has to wear glasses now as well. But only for near sighted things that are small sometimes." General Ford said. "Gives her that real hot librarian look."

"Yeah, like that." General Chevy said with a smile. "Though I have seen very few guys who can pull that look off."

"Must be because I'm now a fox that my eyes aren't affected." Fox Samuel said.

"Same here." Fox Sam Carter said.

"More than likely it is because of your symbionts." Fox Ford and Chevy said.

"Oh, right." both Fox Sam's said.

"That cabal or whatever that is against Helen, what she does and her beliefs were really big pains in the ass." General Ford said with a sigh. "They tried to kill everyone to just capture me and my ship. Teal'c managed to easily escape capture, taking out three idiots in the process."

"Did you get shot in the ass with a dart?" General Chevy asked with a look of anger in her eyes at the thought.

"Yes. Whatever it was suppose to do never did anything." General Ford said.

"Made me beat the hell out of the guy and his friends. I about killed their leader when they tried to steal the T.A.R.D.I.S." General Chevy said with a growl at the memory. "They sure as hell can't enter her, but they were taking her away."

"I broke bones and did other serious damage to them, but I didn't kill anyone." General Ford said. "I can't deny I wanted to."

"I know I made sure that leader was never going to have kids and would sing soprano for the rest of his worthless life." General Chevy said with a grumble. "He made more than a pass at me, he groped my chest."

"That must have been when he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and tried to intimidate me face to face, plus made threats against Sam." General Ford said. "I head butted him hard enough it not only provided a great distraction, but also knocked the man out for near a day."

"Did the same with me, but in my case, he figured I'd be afraid if he sexual harassed and abused me. He's only lucky because the last guy who ended up reaching lower didn't live long." General Chevy muttered.

"I'm not even going to ask when that happened." General Ford said holding up his hands. "Wait, what was with the look of rage when you mentioned the dart thing?"

"I pulled the damned thing out wrong and ripped more than my pants." General Chevy said with a grumbled of annoyance as she took a drink.

"I did the same, but didn't really care. It bothered me the needle was over an inch long and hurt like hell, but…." General Ford said with a small frown.

"Guys don't care about their underwear like women do." General Chevy said as the Fords shook their heads and rubbed their eyes, as the other women were laughing. "I just bought those the day before. While I have no trouble with money and buying expensive things, silk lingerie has always been a personal favorite…"

"Please, you keep going and I'm going to start visualizing." General Ford muttered as Chevy chuckled. "Oh, you didn't learn about a particular conversation then…..no wait, you were probably part and the most talking one."

"Not following, though I am sure you are talking about the topic being sex." General Chevy said.

"Magnus and her daughter thought that I was more than the typical male, a bit later after her daughter told Sam about me checking out Magnus. Sam didn't elaborate on what the three talked about and I have never asked or want to know what Sam tells other girls, but Magnus came and dragged me away from helping that computer guy while trying to help him do some upgrades to their system, and started asking me all sorts of questions. Very few were dating ones and about my relationship, on the trust side, with Sam, while the others were about me biologically. Though I did give her a blood sample or two…" General Ford said shaking his head. "Hell, at five I stopped her since she wanted a lot to do research and experiment on since I can't die. Anyway, she had that look Sam does when she discovers something that makes her speechless, and I actually lost track of all she started talking about. I have no idea what the Source Blood is and didn't stay long enough to find out. Especially after that vampire guy came along and was insulted I didn't find him scary and was even more insulted when I told him I saw worse vampires."

"I punched him in the face, hard enough he cracked the wall I knocked him into. I know I dazed him, but he gave me a look that said he was either going to rip into me or back off because he wasn't sure if he could win. Magnus stepped in, also pulling five and going on a diatribe I got lost in as well, and kept him from trying anything more." General Chevy said. "I'm betting he backed away quickly while hissing after smelling our blood."

"Yeah, for some reason, he didn't like it and seemed afraid of it." General Ford said. "Magnus was upset that he broke one of the vials, but otherwise didn't do anything since she was just as surprised at him backing away."

"I did talk with Helen and her daughter, but sex barely came into the conversation. I know Samuel talked to those two guys working with her and I think also helped upgrade their systems, but what they talked about, I never learned. I just usually ask him if he talked about me, which he says yes and by the tone of his voice, I can tell how." General Chevy said. "Hey, did you notice how that guy who can teleport everywhere and is the father of Helen's daughter looks a lot like Harlan?"

"Yeah, just bald. He quickly looked away when he learned I was with Sam and though it is apparent that Helen has some sort of trouble with the guy, she did seem jealous that he looked at Sam with more than interest in mind." General Ford said.

"I'm going to guess that your Igeria did the same thing ours did." General Ford asked a bit later during a conversation change.

"Yeah, the rest of the Tok'ra were extremely grateful, so much so they were willing to give us anything we asked for, so the SGC is working with them to learn a few new things and such." Fox Samuel said.

"So many of the Tok'ra were willing to give their lives so she could live in a host that she ended up picking one of the Gia'ans, not only to avoid the unnecessary death of any of the Tok'ra, but also to see what it would be like to be in a different humanoid seeing as the Tok'ra did want to expand their ranks in hopes that the Gia'ans would join." Jolinar in Fox Samuel said.

"Hercules and I think that she picked that muscular, um…wolf for intimidation." Fox Ford said. "What was she, a Timber wolf?"

"No, she's apparently a thylacine, AKA, a Tasmanian wolf." Fox Carter said. "A very rare wolf on Gia'as since Nirriti was experimenting on those breeds a lot, and extinct on Earth."

"Reese Igeria as she is known now, is 6'2, fur so black it is almost blue, just like your hair General's, and so bulky she could easily get a job with that Gladiator show on TV." Fox Samuel said.

"The only reason she ended up as Igerias partner is because Reese broke her back after falling off a building during construction of a house. Seeing as there was no way to fix her back even with Vala helping, she wanted to die." Fox Chevy said sad at the memory of choice that Reese took. "Igeria gave her the choice and she said she would have jumped at it if she could have moved."

"So far the two enjoy life a lot including being mothers in more ways than one now." Fox Carter said.

"Oh man, having a child is one thing, but birthing another Tok'ra at the most of three times a month has got to be hectic." Fox Ford said.

"I remember Reese now. Nice lady despite her appearance. Knocked me out in one punch in the beginning of a sparring match we had, before we saved Igeria." General Ford said.

"Oh yeah! That was funny. So many bets were blown that day. The fight didn't even last three minutes." Fox Ford said with a laugh. "I've only done better because I've been around her longer."

"I still feel humiliated." General Chevy grumbled as she rubbed her jaw. "I saw that punch coming and even though I, for the most part, blocked it, she still gave me a good right hook that knocked me out cold. My teeth ache every time I think of that."

"I didn't feel humiliated." General Ford said. "I actually respected her for it."

"That's because your Sam has kicked your ass more than once and even knocked you out too." General Chevy stated.

"Wait, if my Sam kicked me in the nuts and then gave me a uppercut so hard I was knocked out, what did Samuel do?" General Ford asked. "My Sam almost got in trouble, but I let it go. No offense, but you're a girl and he being a guy…"

"I almost got in trouble, not only because I attacked a fellow officer per say, but also because, well, I more than punched a girl." Fox Samuel said as General Chevy said nothing.

"What did you do?" Fox Carter asked.

"After begin goated, I kicked her in the shin, gave two quick shots to her gut that knocked the wind out of her followed by a right hook and then a uppercut." Fox Samuel said.

"I don't remember the uppercut and remember just enough of the right hook to say I know it happened." General Chevy said. "But I did forgive him. Really, considering the jab I made at his manhood, I deserved it."

"I think I made some sort of comment that she hit worse than a girl." General Ford said.

"No, it was a comment about Daniel being better than I am." Fox Carter said.

"I thought it was that Daniel was better and he hit like a girl. Or something along those lines." Fox Ford said.

"Whatever it was I said, she kicked, then punched and lights out." General Ford said.

As they continued to talk, comparing stories, Cap brought them different drinks that weren't alcoholic till somewhat later when the Ford's and Chevy's, besides the Androids, who had a taste for Saki, had some with the rest of the group while the Androids had a bit more Energon.

They stumbled out, leaning on each other as it was hard to stay standing without help in their drunken state. Fox Sam was the most coherent and thinking of them, even though she was in a half state of dress seeing as her shirt was rather open, but clothed enough to cover just enough of the blue bra, and hanging off a half awake Fox Ford whose shirt was open along with his suit coat and vest. General Ford himself was leaning on Melissa as she was on him, who was giggling to laughing with him. The two androids were holding each other up, looking buzzed and ready to fall asleep as it were as their eyes glowed lightly.

Carter came around the corner with John and his team, along with a few others, seeing them in the state they were, since Atlantis had been trying to find them for the last ten minutes, when they suddenly showed up on the scanners again. Carter thought at first they were in the T.A.R.D.I.S., but it was still in the command center.

"What the hell…?" Carter began in shock, more so at the appearance of her Fox counterpart who gave a small two fingers salute that seemed more like a shaky peace sign wave.

The drunken group stopped, tried to stand with a small wave, or trying to salute, only to all fall down and pass out, the two androids being the last as they sank to the floor with their backs to each other. General Ford was down on his face, drooling on the floor while Melissa was draped across his back looking like she was in a very content sleep.

"How in the hell did they get drunk?" Sheppard asked after a moment of realizing their state of being and the smell of alcohol. "And why the hell why? There is no alcohol near this section and we know they weren't carrying any when they went for the tour."

"I….." Carter said, not sure to be pissed or not, as her brain couldn't figure out what happened. Especially after she picked up on something else rather quick when they all fell. "Unless things have significantly changed, the android versions of us and the others, can't get drunk, much less drink or eat."

"What do we do General?" Radek asked.

"Get them to the infirmary where we can hopefully find out what the hell they did." Carter said. "Especially to the robots."

"Yeah, especially to the robots." Sheppard said as Rodney started to go into the differences between the two beings. "I thought your husband wasn't a drinker or did little if at all."

"He doesn't unless we want to…." Carter said trailing off. "They better have a really good reason for this."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. never left the command center, so how did they hide from the sensors?" Radek wondered aloud.

"They'll be answering that question as well when they wake up." Carter said still trying to come up with some reason that could explain what they found. "I'll get my counterpart."

"Yes ma'am." they all said knowing the tone of voice Sam had, especially after everyone had seen the slightly undressed state of the poor fox woman.

"We ended up in the Captain's Bar Sam." Ford said, still sitting in one of the infirmary beds where everyone else still was, though their states were still in hangover status, even the Fox Carter's somewhat.

"If it wasn't for everything we've been through, and the fact I ended up there once a few months back, I almost would think you were making it up." Carter said with a sigh. "Ford, what the hell did the androids have? They still aren't awake and K-9 says their bodies have too much energy in them."

"As unbelievable as it sounds, they drank Energon. Cap said they'd be fine in a few hours or so, nothing to worry about." Ford said rubbing his head. "Wanted to bring some Energon back, but couldn't. And it is too diluted, as it were, after having gone through their systems so…"

"Why in the hell did any of you drink alcohol anyway? You're still on duty and you have a terrible tolerance." Carter said.

"We lost track of time and quite literally forgot where we were, as unbelievable as it sounds and had fun." Ford said as he rubbed his eyes in pain.

"Head still hurt General?" Keller asked as she walked up seeing his touching his head.

"Yes. I'm going to live with it until it passes." Ford said wincing. "Call it personal punishment for being stupid."

"Even with what you are, and can return from the dead on your own, your body takes its time to remove alcohol." Keller said shaking her head with amazement as she put info into a pad. "But all drinking is stupid even when you drink when you shouldn't."

"I guess it is a consequence or side effect." Carter said. "He's never been able to process alcohol very well. Okay Ford, while the others are recovering, let's get back to work."

"Seriously?" Ford asked rubbing his head again.

"I've worked slightly drunk and hung over before, so you have to as well." Carter said pulling him from the bed, ignoring his groans of pain. "Keep me informed on the others please."


	127. Chapter 127

CHAPTER 127

EPISODE…………………TRIO, or in this case, QUAD.

It had been a couple of weeks since Sheppard lost his father and he had already came back and been on two missions with his team since then. Today, other than being the third mission, he was in charge of watching the city because Rodney, Keller, and both Carter's were going to another planet together. The weather outside was very nice, a bit cloudy but not enough to stop the various people that liked to suntan. Since K-9 was more than capable of activating the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield and able to call either of them if the city came under attack, the two General's knew that the city was in good hands with Sheppard in charge and K-9 keeping watch. Seeing as the Carter family was gone for four days on a family trip in the T.A.R.D.I.S. two days ago, including SG-1 with them since they were considered family as well, Sam still felt the urge to get out of the city. Sally was doing school work as usual and the two promised to be back in time to read her, her bedtime story. Ford was going other than because he didn't want to be in charge, but because the planet was of interest to him. But before the decision to go back to the planet……

The command center was bustling with activity as people walked around doing their jobs. The group, along with Sheppard, came into the gate room from a door under the command center. Sam was currently in her gray and red SGA outfit, that Ford was really taking a liking to it more than the leather outfit because it was really tight around her waist. Sheppard, Rodney and Keller were still in their off world gear since they just got back from the planet and were now reporting on it, though Sheppard didn't have his backpack.

"Which planet is this one again?" Carter asked as they came through the door.

"M5V-801." Sheppard said as he pulled a sucker out of his mouth.

"It's the planet with the frequent tremors." Rodney said.

"And the one with the high amount of people with the respiratory problems." Keller said as they climbed the stairs to the command center.

"That's not surprising since it is a mining planet." Rodney said.

"Not everyone works in the mines Rodney." Keller said.

"Get to the point guys." Sheppard said from behind the three as he walked beside Ford.

"I think Rodney just finds arguing fun, even if it is with himself." Ford said with a chuckle.

"I do not!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Men." Carter said shaking her head.

"I know, all that testosterone." Keller said while laughing with Carter. "No wonder they are so competitive."

"Are you done?" Rodney asked as he ignored them and Ford who even cracked up. "Now, if I can continue….the area experiences up to four tremors a day, sometimes more, but not often. My seismic team concludes that the area they built their settlement in is dangerously unstable. It won't be long before they die because of a major earthquake."

"And my air quality and environmental study shows everything is way into the red." Keller said. "They are more likely to die of lung infections or worse, if not cancer that some already have, before the ground opens up beneath them."

"And yet, even with these sort of studies, both I mean, showing it unsafe to live in California, a lot of people still live there anyway. It only goes to show, ignorance isn't just on Earth." Ford said.

"The Ancients built that entire facility on that caldera that exploded." Rodney said.

"Same point, ignorance is in every form of life. Personally, I think the Ancients were idiots to begin with. Wait, they still are even with all that power from ascending." Ford said.

"Because they won't help us lower life forms, as I've heard them call us on several occasions." Rodney stated.

"Yes." Ford said.

"Okay, it's very obvious that these people are living in a very dangerous place and need to move to another continent or some other area of the continent they are currently on. Barring that, total planet relocation sound more feasible." Carter said as they entered her office.

"We tried to explain the situation to them, but they refused to listen." Sheppard said.

"Why?" Carter asked as she sat on her desk.

"Twenty years ago the Genii came along and took the planet and then employed them all as miners." Sheppard said.

"What the hell are they mining that is so important? And for the last twenty years?" Ford asked.

"We haven't a clue." Rodney said. "Whatever it was, they cleaned out the deposit and left already."

"So?" the two Carter's asked together, slightly creeping the other three out.

"Um, well, the people think we are like the Genii, wanting to come in and mine for whatever is there, and they want their cut since the land is theirs." Sheppard said.

"Ah." the two said.

"That is so creepy." Rodney said.

The two looked at each other and then looked back at them smiling.

"We do it for that reason." they said together quite smug about it.

"Colonel Mitchell warned me about this." Sheppard said while waving his sucker at them. "Still didn't prepare me."

"Why do you do that anyway?" Keller asked. "I could understand it if you were twins, but…."

"We believe we are soul mates." Carter said.

"That doesn't explain why you do it." Sheppard said.

"We started doing it…" Ford said.

"To annoy the hell out…" Carter said.

"Of Jack, to drive him crazy." they said together.

"You must have scripted things or something." Rodney said obviously unease.

"No, we just have moments where we know what the other is going to say and say it together." they said together after looking at each other again for a moment.

The others shook their heads as the two laughed.

"Well, I guess we should go and talk to them." Ford said. "Convince them that we aren't after any minerals or metals, but that their safety is what we want."

"Sounds good to me." Carter said.

"Well, they are willing to move, but they have a list of demands that I swear to you is a mile long as part of the condition." Keller said while holding out her arms.

"That figures." Ford muttered.

"We came back to let you know all this because, well, let's face it, my job description doesn't include negotiations. Nor is it why I signed up with the Air Force. Weir could pull this off easily, unfortunately…" Sheppard said trailing off. "We figured that you two had more experience in this area since you both have been in the program longer than we have and might be able to do something. And since you both have spent more time with Doctor Jackson and seen him do these sort of things, you are both better choices."

"Sure. I'll go talk to them." Carter said. "I could use a trip off world, that doesn't involve the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's been awhile since I've actually left the city for reasons other than family or because the T.A.R.D.I.S. went somewhere other than the intended destination. I've almost forgotten what going through the gate feels like."

"I'm going as well." Ford said.

"Sheppard, you'll be in charge then." Carter stated. "Just call our phone if you need anything. Otherwise K-9 can activate the shield."

"Okay." Sheppard said without arguing.

"Jennifer, Rodney, meet us by the gate in one hour please." Carter said.

"But…" Rodney began.

"One hour McKay." Carter stated.

"Oh, very well." Rodney said walking out.

"I don't mind going." Keller said with a shrug.

Sam, Keller and Rodney were wearing their black SGA outfits and each had a backpack on with essential things they felt they needed, besides the normal stuff when going off world. Ford was in his light silver suit and heavy coat, carrying his guns as Sam had hers on her hip like always, plus his cane. They had already left Atlantis and followed the tracks of a former road that once used carriages, but was now only a remnant of what once was, grass and weeds grew in its place. They exited the forest, still following the former road as they came across a very large open area of grassland.

"Oh man. I really have to start doing more cardio. All this back and forth is wearing me out." Keller said while panting.

"Don't you go to the gym?" Ford asked.

"No, not often. And obviously not often enough." Keller said tiredly.

"Hmm, I would have betted otherwise. I guess you are just one of the lucky women to have a fast metabolism and look in shape from a workout constantly." Ford said.

"Thanks, I think." Keller said unsure.

"It was a complement Jennifer." Carter said. "Trust me."

"If you say so Sam." Keller said shaking her head to fight off the fatigue.

"We spend a hour or two each day working out through various exercises. We alternate between days on sparring sessions since I'd rather not walk around with a lot of bruises." Carter said as Keller groaned.

"Why couldn't we have just taken a Jumper, or even the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Keller asked with a small whine, ignoring Ford as he cracked up at her next statement. "I'm a doctor, not a physical therapist."

"Ah, suck it up. It's not that bad. I have to hike this much almost every day." Rodney said waving his hand as he ignored her glare.

"You do?" Carter asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I am a very active person." Rodney stated.

"You are?" Carter asked with the same tone.

"Yes." Rodney stated.

"Your last physical would contradict that evaluation." Keller said.

"That is private and confidential medical information doctor!" Rodney said offended.

"I think Rodney's extra bulk is because he can't eat fruits. But then, I'm no nutritionist. If it wasn't for the fact I asked Janet about the condition you have Rodney, I'd would have kept thinking you'd have scurry already or all the time and was covering it up somehow." Ford said.

"Extra bulk?" Rodney asked.

"Would you rather I said fat?" Ford asked.

"No." Rodney stated roughly.

"You may not walk a mile a day, but you are active enough that you can do the job and get wherever it is you, Teyla, Ronan and Sheppard need to go, even if it is a couple of miles." Ford said.

"At least someone is on my side." Rodney said feeling better.

"Then again, you might just always be experiencing a adrenalin high since most of your missions off world scare the hell out of you." Ford stated as Rodney glared at him fiercely. "I was kidding Rodney."

"Daniel wasn't all that active either, and got better later in the missions we had in the beginning since we were still fighting the Goa'uld and not even anywhere near getting ahead really." Carter said. "Now, Daniel's a bit better in fitness than Jack is. Well, now that Jack is doing a desk job, Daniel is much better than Jack is."

"Hmm. You're just saying that to get me to get in the gym more often." Rodney said sarcastically.

"I didn't say I was against you Rodney, I just said your physical wasn't that great." Keller said.

"Okay, it's very obvious that I am not like Ronan and will never make the cover of Shape Magazine…" Rodney said as the two girls laughed. "But I am in enough shape like Ford said, even though I can admit I could do better. I can handle myself in combat and stand my ground when I…"

There was a loud cracking noise and then Rodney disappeared into a hole in the ground. The other three stopped moving as they heard a creaking noise under them.

"Rodney!" Keller yelled as she started forward only to be stopped by Ford grabbing her arm and shaking his head.

"Get down on the ground slowly. We need to spread out our weight." Carter said waving her hands downwards.

Keller did so with her as they crawled over to the hole.

"I am not moving." Ford said when they looked back at him.

"Good, stay there." Carter said as she looked in the hole and saw Rodney on the floor of some room. "Rodney, are you alright?"

He only groaned as he moved his hand to cover his eyes from the dirt dropping down in his face.

"Ow." Rodney groaned out.

"Don't move, okay?" Keller shouted.

"Yeah, no problem." Rodney said waving his hand.

"What sort of hole did he fall in?" Ford asked.

"Looks like a room, probably one built by the Genii during the mining days." Carter said. "We're going to go back to the gate and get help Rodney, Ford will stay here.."

"No problem." Rodney grunted.

"Just try to stay as still as possible, in case you have any broken bones." Keller said.

"Sure." Rodney said nodding weakly.

The two started to back away and get up when the ground beneath them began to creak and groan. As it started to give way, Ford jumped forward grabbing for their backpacks. He missed as the ground gave out under him, grabbing something else as he heard two high pitched screams and then saw blackness seconds later as they all fell in as the ground gave way completely.

All three were groaning in pain, more the girls than Rodney. They landed just at his feet and all of them saw a very large hole above them, dropping small bits of dirt down.

"No one move, if they feel any shooting pains." Keller said slowly.

"I wouldn't move if that was the case." Rodney muttered.

"Yeah, I got one, but I can say for certain that it isn't a broken bone." Carter muttered in pain as she slowly sat up. "Damn that stings."

"Are you absolutely…" Keller said as she sat up slowly.

"Trust me, it's not a broken bone." Carter said wincing as she held her lower back. "It doesn't look like any of us are bleeding, and I don't feel like I am."

"If there is any bleeding, it would be internal." Rodney said while feeling himself slightly without getting up yet. "Damn, that really hurt. I don't see Ford."

"Good grief, this entire place is a tetanus shot waiting to happen." Keller said as she stood and rubbed her backside that she saw Sam doing. "Sam, you okay?"

"I will be in a minute or so." Carter said hobbling over to a crate nearby. "He couldn't just stand there and wait could he? Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I just asked that." Rodney stated. "Looks like the ground gave out under his weight too. Not much of a surprise with that coat."

"Considering he is heavier than the rest of us, I'm surprised he didn't end up being the one falling in first." Carter said.

"I don't see him." Keller said glancing around. "Wait, there is a large hole in the floor."

"Rodney, can you move or are you injured?" Carter asked.

"Sore, but nothing is broken, why?" Rodney asked as Keller helped him sit up.

"Take a flashlight and look down the hole please." Carter said.

"Why me?" Rodney whined.

"Because I ordered you to and it would be nice to talk to Keller with doctor confidential privacy." Carter stated.

"We're in a small room, and from the looks of it, it's a former Genii mining facility, long since abandoned." Rodney said waving his arm at some plague on the wall. "I'll hear anything you say anyway."

"Look down the hole and plug your ears then." Carter stated.

"What happen, you land on something that stuck you in the ass? I got shot in the ass with an arrow and while I was drugged up, someone took photo's that I still haven't gotten all of nor figured out who did it." Rodney said.

"Rodney…." Carter said with a warning tone.

"Oh fine…" Rodney said grabbing the flashlight off his bag on the floor. "What do I do if I see him?"

"Just plug you ears or hum some tune. This won't take but a minute, perhaps two." Keller said as they two got behind a large crate and spoke quietly. "I think he tried to grab our packs."

"Yeah, I got that. And he failed, miserably." Carter muttered. "He went straight from wedgy to ripping them right off and out."

"Ouch. Just bend over slightly then. Your pants are ripped, but not badly, and a belt loop is broken, and there is a burn mark on the small of your back going down.." Keller said.

"I figured that. No blood?" Carter asked standing.

"No." Keller said.

"What about you?" Carter asked while pulling her coat lower over her waist line.

"Not bleeding thankfully, but I think I would be better off if he had ripped my underwear out instead." Keller muttered.

"I'll keep him distracted for the…" Carter began.

"I am not dropping my pants in a place like this to rearrange my underwear. There is no telling what sorts of bacteria or germs or whatever is in here. And if the room shakes, I'd rather fall with my clothes on. I'll just live with the uncomfortable feeling." Keller said.

"Let's keep this between us." Carter said.

"Good idea." Keller said.

"Rodney, you find anything?" Carter asked while tossing a small broken plank over his head that he noticed enough to look up.

"He's about ten feet below us, face down. With that heavy coat, he went right through the ceiling and floor. Are you two done and okay?" Rodney asked getting up slowly.

"We'll be fine." they said as he eyed them.

It dawned on him pretty quickly what happened because they were still straitening out their pant legs while looking around at where they were.

"Ouch." Rodney said wincing. "I guess he tried to grab your packs and missed. I can tell you, from experience unfortunately, a wedgy is worse for a guy, but no less painful."

Both looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"This unfortunate experience never gets repeated to anyone, or god only knows what you two will do to me, got it." Rodney said nodding quickly at their glares.

"You're a lot smarter than you let on." Carter said as she saw a pile of thick rope. "Can you get me that Jennifer?"

"Sure." Keller said grabbing it. "What's the plan? There is nothing to try and….grab up there."

"We can tie one of those poles to it and toss it up there." Rodney said as he pointed at a small pile of six to seven foot poles near the wall. "Hopefully the roof will hold for one of you two to get up there and get help."

"Not a bad idea." Carter said as she walked to the hole. "But first, let's get him back up here since we can just call the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get us out quicker."

"That works to." Rodney said.

"Hey Ford! Wake up! We are in trouble!" Carter yelled.

Tossing one end of the rope down, she brought it back up and tried once more, dropping it on his head a few times.

"Maybe he is dead at the moment." Rodney suggested.

"No, his hearts are beating." Carter said showing her watch. "We can monitor each other with these to know our conditions. At least to the point of knowing if the other is alive."

Picking the rope up, she bounced it off his head a couple times more.

"I can't believe I have to resort to this." Carter muttered while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Resort to what?" Keller asked as she was handed the rope. "You're not going down there…"

"Hell no." Carter said with frustration. "I have to resort to faking like I am in serious trouble."

"We are in serious trouble!" Rodney said. "We're stuck in a hole with no way out currently."

"Just plug your ears." Carter said as she groaned. "Even though I am a woman, I find this embarrassing to do."

They did so, looking at each other in confusion. Both jumped as she cried out for him, like a woman in trouble. The three instantly heard movement below them, though Sam heard the sound of his guns pulled since she was so use to it.

"Sam! Where are you?!" Ford asked with great concern. "Where the hell am I?"

"Up here." Carter said calmly.

Ford looked up seeing the only light source around in the inky darkness surrounding him.

"Did you just scream for help?" Ford asked rubbing dirt off his face.

"You wouldn't wake up and hitting you in the head with that rope didn't work. So I had to resort to the only other option." Carter said. "One I hated to do."

"Oh. No wonder I woke up, I rarely hear it, and can only count two times you ever did. Where the hell am I?" Ford asked while putting his guns away.

"Underneath some room that the Genii put underground." Rodney said. "I fell in, then you tried to stop them when they fell in. Being much heavier than us, you went through the floor."

"Figures. At least it wasn't water." Ford said pulling a light out from his pocket. "I'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going?" Carter asked.

"I see something glinting in the dark off my flashlight." Ford said. "Hmm, just a bright metal shovel. Bit dinged but otherwise, in fairly good condition. I guess they were working under that room. This room is pretty big. Several metal support structure beams here and there, not to good looking though. Door that isn't ever opening again since it was crushed. I don't see any others, other than several more shovels here and there. And something else. What is that?"

Then they heard a cry of fear and him running.

"Is the rope tied to something?!" Ford yelled.

"No." the three said.

"Then do it quick!" Ford exclaimed.

They all looked around and then Rodney grabbed it from Keller as he rushed to a red metal door nearby that had a wheel on it for the doorknob, wrapping it around quickly as he tied it off.

"It's ready!" Carter said.

The rope went taunt fast and then moved back and forth as he was climbing it rapidly. All three grabbed his hands and helped him out of the hole as he reached the top within ten seconds.

"You must have fell over ten feet. How'd you get up so quick?" Rodney asked as Ford tossed his coat aside and looked himself over with his blue light. "Your face and clothes have blood on them."

"It's mine. The ground was sharp. I've healed since impact." Ford said while still shining the light on himself.

"What are you doing?" Keller asked.

"Searching for spiders. By gods miraculous grace I didn't step into the nest, but was close enough to touch them." Ford said while fidgeting very visibly with disgust. "Oh god, those were some ugly and freaky things. I hope I don't have nightmares."

"Yes, he is very afraid of spiders." Carter said as the two gave him strange looks. "They creep the hell out of him."

"Does that mean the story where he screamed like a little girl back at the SGC is true?" Rodney asked.

"Oh yes." Carter said nodding and then crossed her arms. "We have the video feed. Don't give me that look. With the ground so unstable, you shouldn't have moved at all up there. Do you have any idea what you did, not only to me?"

The glare he had at her changed quickly, especially as he got the same look from Keller and after remembering what he had in his hand when he woke up. He turned away and picked his coat up, shoved something deeper into his coat pocket, shook it a few times to make sure and then looked it over before putting it back on.

"Sorry ladies. Not intentional." Ford said adjusting his coat while looking very embarrassed. "Now, how are we getting out of here?"

"Duh, you." Carter stated. "Call the T.A.R.D.I.S."

He reached in pulling his dog tags out, only to find the object bent.

"You've got to be kidding." Carter muttered. "That thing gets broke to often."

"Yes, obviously, someone has it out for us." Ford said pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out. "Very out for us."

They saw the blue domed top was shattered and didn't activate despite his tries.

"Can't you just call for help then?" Rodney asked.

"I left my cell phone back on Atlantis." Carter said.

"Again?" Ford asked as he pulled his out, in parts. Looking up at the ceiling, he shouted. "Okay, now this is just going beyond.…."

Putting his dog tags back, he put the parts inside his coat pocket. Reaching in, he pulled the left side energy pistol and shot down into the hole. Pulling the other, he found the handle damaged and the energy cell cracked. Putting them both back, he rolled his eyes and then started pulling the rope up while shaking it at the same time.

"Okay, how about the metal pole and rope idea." Rodney said, breaking the silence.

"Fix the remote control." Carter said holding her Sonic Screwdriver out.

Tossing the rope aside, after seeing it had no spiders or any other bugs, he pulled a small zipped black container out of his inner pocket along with a lens for looking at gems as he also pulled the dog tags out. He sat down closer to the light and opened the small zipped bag on his leg, pulling a small tool out.

"In case this idea fails, since the miniature circuit board is broken, trying the rope idea might be something to do in the meantime. Keller, drop your coat and bag. The less weight you have on you, the better." Ford said while looking at the small remote with the lens as he ran the Sonic Screwdriver over it.

The silence was eerie as Keller looked at Rodney and then the two looked at Carter, who was undoing the rope from the door.

"Rodney get the longest pole and check to see if is damaged, and if so, look for the next best one. The longer it is, the better the leverage." Carter said as she pulled the rope off. "Jennifer, what are you doing? Take your pack and coat off."

"But…." Jennifer began.

"As you said before we fell into this hole, you don't work out a lot. I do and can already tell, you weigh a couple pounds lighter than I." Carter said ignoring Jennifer's pointing finger at Ford. "If he can't fix that, then you will have to be the one to get help."

"How are we going to get that pole up there?" Keller asked as she set her pack aside.

"I'll toss it." Ford said. "This is broken at the moment and the replacement parts are in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Why doesn't Sam have one?" Rodney asked as Ford put his various things away and handed back her tool.

"I haven't gotten the right whistle note down." Carter said. "I had one, and by shear luck got it to work, once. Never since then."

"I screw it up less." Ford said while standing.

"Other than the spiders…" Carter said as Ford shook with revulsion. "What else did you see?"

"Nothing of interest or anything that would help us. And I am not going back down there no matter what you say." Ford said.

"Well, blue doesn't mean bad like red does, so let's try that door." Carter suggested.

"Rodney, any small poles in there?" Ford asked.

"Here's one." Rodney said pulling up a pole just under six feet.

Ford slide it between the rungs on the wheel on the door.

"Come here McKay." Ford said putting him on one side. "Okay, I'll pull up, you push down."

Rodney gave him a strange look, and since their backs were to the ladies, Ford made a move with his eyes that Rodney understood quickly. As they were attempting to make the wheel turn, Carter leaned over and whispered in Jennifer's ear that she saw what Ford did as an attempt to impress the ladies. Jennifer barely held a giggle.

"You know, maybe it turns the other way." Rodney suggested.

"Switch." Ford said.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Because I am stronger, so the stronger person should pull. No offense Rodney, but if the pole was long enough, you'd be able to sit on it instead of pushing." Ford said.

"You're heavier than I am. Especially with that coat." Rodney said.

"Once again, who's stronger?" Ford asked.

"All right. I can't argue with that logic." Rodney said trading places.

"Ford…" Carter began.

"Yeah?" Ford asked while they were still pushing and pulling and slowly bending the pole.

"I don't think that door is going to open." Carter said.

"Why not?" the two asked and then looked at the wall she was pointing at.

Next to the blue door, there was a Genii key pad, with lots of buttons.

"This is a Genii keypad. Unfortunately, not going to work since there is no power going to it." Rodney said looking it over.

"And we didn't bring a power source. And yes, we never intended on bring one, I know Rodney." Ford said as Rodney opened his mouth.

"Let's try the other door." Carter said.

"Wait, what if there is something bad on the other side?" Jennifer asked.

"Like a big scary monster?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Never know with these two. What, we're heard of some of the things you two and SG-1 has encountered while in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Keller stated after getting a look.

"She has a point." Ford said as Carter agreed. "However, I don't think we have that to worry about. No T.A.R.D.I.S. means no monsters, except the Wraith, and I don't think they are here."

"Sam said red is bad, it could be dangerous toxins or fatal gas on the other side." Keller said.

"You three stay by the blue door, I'll open this one to see. If there is anything bad, gas or otherwise, I can close it without any ill effects. Sam, I need your Sonic Screwdriver again." Ford said.

They walked over and covered their mouths with their sleeves, just in case. Grabbing the wheel, it wasn't all that hard, though took some effort to get the wheel to turn. Hearing the latches on the inside pop free of the frame, he pushed it out slowly and took a reading before closing it back.

"Air quality isn't fatal, but isn't great either. Everything seems okay." Ford said sticking his head out and then pulling it back in. "Well, we've got good news, bad news and then terrible news."

"Start with the good and then go on." Carter said lowering her hand.

"Well, the air is safe and none of us are going to die from anything on the other side of the door. Bad news, there is no way to get back to the surface through this route. Worst news, there is no way to get anywhere from the other side of this door." Ford said swinging it open.

All three walked over and looked out, seeing a massive open expanse that was a good half a mile or more wide, a mile or more deep since it was total blackness below and over a mile or more long since it also was blackness on either side of the large crack.

"There must have been a room or walkway here once." Ford said while pointing at what was once a metal walkway at their feet outside the room.

"Hey, I see openings with light coming from them on the other side." Rodney said.

"That doesn't help us." Keller stated. "And we have no way of getting across much less even if we had that much rope, I ain't even going to dare to try it."

"No, but there could be openings below us." Rodney stated. "It would be weird and not to mention strange if there wasn't any on this side."

"Hold my feet." Ford said.

Tossing his coat aside and then laying down on what was left of the walkway, he looked down to see several light beams piercing the darkness below him, but none in very close reach.

"Well, there is several on this side. The closest one is a couple dozen feet or more away. Maybe more." Ford said getting back in the room.

Carter and Rodney closed the door as he brushed himself off and grabbed his coat back.

"We've been gone a couple of hours so far, and we had no intentions of staying the night." Carter said. "In several hours, once they haven't heard from us, they'll send a team. Our radios should work down here, right?"

"I don't see why not." Rodney said.

"I don't like the waiting for several hours, other than because there could be other areas nearby with unstable ground like this place, and also because of what is below us in the dark. But I guess we have little choice." Ford said.

"We still have the rope and pole idea." Rodney said.

The room began shaking, making them grab onto the nearest object. Keller grabbed Rodney's arm as he held onto a large box. Carter grabbed Fords as he stepped away from the hole in the floor, that was slowly taking in the dirt that was falling in from the hole above them. The tremor continued for a good ten seconds, making the room shift and the sounds of metal groaning and straining echoed throughout what was left of the complex.

"That was one of those tremors I was talking about." Rodney said.

"Yeah, we got that." the other three said.

"I don't think waiting is a good idea anymore." Carter said. "We need to get out of here. Assuming this room is built like what was left of the other rooms we saw across that expanse, those structures will hold up a lot better than this one will. And from what little I did see, their support struts were already giving out."

"What makes ours different?" Keller asked.

"With the four of us, that's…." Carter said thinking. "Somewhere over four hundred pounds just on the fact that each of us is already over a hundred pounds."

"I'm around 275, with the coat." Ford said. "Sam is about 150, Keller is 125.."

"Thanks, I wish though." Keller said.

"We'll say 200 and leave it at that." Rodney said at the pointing finger.

"Somewhere over 600 then. At the moment, the room has no tilt to it, but it could at any time." Carter said.

"Why don't we…somehow, make the room fall in. We can get into that hole and once it falls in, we'll see sunlight…" Keller began.

"No, no, no." Ford said quickly. "Very bad idea."

"A few spiders aren't…" Keller said as Ford shuddered visibly.

"Not bad and yet very bad." Rodney said. "We have no way of knowing if the room will go or if it will pull whatever it is attached to on the other side of the blue door with. Worse case, we could end up burying ourselves alive or get crushed."

"So, best case is the rope and pole idea like before." Ford said.

"Wait, what about these crates in here?" Keller asked while pushing on one of them.

"They are rickety and old. I must have crushed three on my way down in here." Rodney said. "It would be nice if they were stronger, but then, if they were, I think I would have broken bones, or worse, one or more pieces of wood sticking out of my body. Much less, I don't think we have enough."

"I think there is. Assuming we put them together right." Carter said while pointing at them and thinking in her head.

"Time is short, so, Rodney and I will work on the crates, you and Keller work on getting the rope and pole trick working." Ford said.

"We can handle heavy lifting." Keller said insulted. "This isn't a me Jane, you Tarzan thing here."

"Well, if you want to play with splinters and god only knows what sort of germs and or toxins are in the wood. Beyond just looking out for both of you ladies hands, I was looking at the time factor problem." Ford stated as he waved at one of the large crates.

"They'll have it done quickly without us interfering." Carter said.

"Me too now that I realize we'd have many splinters to deal with." Keller said. "Have fun boys."

"Great work Einstein, now we do the hard work." Rodney said.

"You are such a complainer." Ford grumbled.

Five minutes later, the two ladies had already tied one end of the rope to the middle of the pole and were watching them finish. Using two poles, they would put them under a crate and then lift it into the air onto the others. As they got crates out of the way, the ladies pushed the dirt into the hole to help lessen the weight in the room, along with most of the extra clutter around the room. The set of lockers against the wall came off easily and were even easier to toss into the hole with the rest of the junk. Using the poles, Ford was able to shift the boxes on the higher areas easier by pushing them gently enough the poles didn't go through the wood. Three large crates, all the same size, about five feet by five feet, stayed together in the middle under the hole as bracing boxes. A couple four feet by four feet went on those followed by a three foot and then another two foot, leaving a couple boxes extra.

"That should do it." Ford said waving the dust out of his face.

"Alright, go ahead Jennifer." Carter said.

"What, me? No way. I'm afraid of heights." Jennifer said backing away.

"That explains why you didn't look out the door as much as we did." Ford said. "Plus why you tend to avoid going near the balconies on the city."

"That leaves it to you." Rodney said waving at Sam to go.

"You aren't offering yourself to go?" Carter said.

"I don't like heights either. Besides, I weigh the most out of all of us." Rodney stated. "Ignoring the coat on Ford that is."

"Stay on this side." Ford said and then looking over his shoulder, he moved to the side with the blue door. "This side I mean."

"So if anything happens, you can catch me." Carter said as he knelt down and held his hands together.

"Exactly." Ford said.

With him helping with his hands for a footrest, she got up and then slowly went up. A small rumbled went through the room, shaking it and the boxes. No one moved as it slowly went away, leaving a slight sound of metal groaning and the creaking of the boxes from the pressure.

"Sam..." Ford said worried.

"I'm fine. I'm going to keep going." Carter said reaching for the next box.

"Toss me that gun first. It's a lot of extra weight." Ford said holding out his hand near her leg for her to drop it into.

He pocketed it and then watched as she continued up to the top, not yet standing on it.

"Okay, maybe you should come down." Keller said as the boxes creaked and started slowly snapping.

"Sam…" Ford said.

"I can…." Carter said looking down to see him leaning on the side with one foot on the side of a bottom crate. "It's not going to hold is it?"

"Not for much longer. This side snapped and I got my foot on it before it broke outward further." Ford said. "It's cracking against my leg as it is."

She slowly got down and off the backside away from the hole in the floor. Once he moved his foot, they heard heavy creaking followed by the crate snapping from the weight above as it caved in and dropped down into a pile of broken boards on that side near the blue door.

"Okay. Back to the rope and pole idea." Carter said while brushing off her clothes.

"Wait, while we were tossing out unnecessary junk, I saw something interesting in one of the lockers." Keller said grabbing some hooks that were bolted to a piece of metal that were tossed aside before the lockers were tossed.

"Those would work great at grappling hooks." Rodney said. "I'd just need to undo the screws…."

"And get nowhere. All that was above us was lots of grass land. Nothing to grab onto to hold." Ford said. "The pole idea is better. Covers more ground, so more stability."

"Good point." Rodney said as Keller set it aside.

"We have a problem with this rope, since it seems I'll be the one using it to get out for help." Carter said. "You, can climb this. I can't. It's to thin for me to get a good grip. Since it looks like we have more than enough rope here, we need to make knots in it."

"Well, if he can climb it so quick, why isn't he going instead?" Rodney asked.

"He weights more than I do." Carter said.

"Toss the coat aside." Rodney said.

"I weight near 165 with nothing. It's all muscle mass. Sam is near or at 150, with nothing. Mostly muscle mass, but 15 pound weight difference. I also wear steel toed boots and am not taking them off." Ford said. "Besides the fact I need them to grip the rope with my feet."

"Alright, I get the picture." Rodney said quickly. "Since it only takes two people to tie knots into ropes, how about they work on that while we work on the blue door. You have one functioning Sonic Screwdriver. Might do something."

"Jennifer and I will work on the knots, Sam and you will work on the door." Ford said grabbing the rope and pulling it off the pole.

Getting the first knot done on either end, Keller got bored quickly with the silence.

"We need something to pass the time. The silence is eerie, not to mention creepy. How about twenty questions?" Keller said.

"I, honestly don't remember that game." Ford said.

"This isn't working." Carter said stepping away. "There is no power to even try playing with. You can give it a try all you want though. This is the instructions."

"Different game then." Keller said as Sam took her place since she was better with ropes and knotting procedures. "If you had to choose between Brad Pitt or George Clooney, which one Sam?"

"Um…" Carter said thinking.

"And for you…." Keller said pointing at Ford.

"Meg Ryan." Ford stated.

"Meg Ryan?" Keller asked. "I have to ask why."

"After that Courage Under Fire movie, she looked a lot like Sam. Facially I mean." Ford said. "Actually, almost totally since she is thin too and has blonde hair."

"There is some resemblance." Carter said while tying off another knot. "Me, I think Clooney."

"He doesn't look anything like Ford though." Keller said as Carter said you asked. "I would pick Pitt. Your turn."

Ford shook his head, muttering she wouldn't even know any of the names he'd say.

"He'd probably bring up the names of a couple anime characters." Carter said as Keller nodded, knowing of the mans hobby. "We could try with Star Trek characters, any of the series. I do like Riker, and though he looks good with a beard, I don't like them which is why Ford doesn't have one."

"Oh, I like Deanna, but really thought Janeway was hot." Rodney said.

"I haven't watched a lot of it, but the young Kirk was hot." Keller said.

"He was." Carter said. "What about you Ford?"

"Seven of Nine." Ford said do everything not to smile. "If I had to choose."

"Intelligent though blonde and extremely beautiful. I can see why you picked her." Carter said smiling as Ford did.

"You did dress up as her once for a convention." Ford said.

"Yeah, that really wasn't a good idea. I did not like the attention." Carter said unease at the memory. "Which is why I went with the…um, whatever rank I was at the time we went."

"Which outfit did you wear, being that Seven lady?" Kelly asked.

"The blue and silver. I still have it." Carter said.

"You two don't cos-play?" Keller asked quietly as they shook their heads.

"Moving on." Carter said seeing Rodney turn just after Keller asked her last question. "Let me see. How about…."

"Who they hell are they?" Ford asked, not seeing the confused look on Keller's face after Carter was finished.

"Physicists. They are on TV. Oh, you've never actually watched them." Carter said. "If I am watching them, you're usually watching or doing something else."

"So, you two don't do everything together." Keller said. "I find that surprising."

"My favorite football team made it to the Superbowl one year. He got me tickets and watched the game with me, in seats near the team I really like. I had lots of fun and enjoyed every minute of it, especially when my team won. Even got an autographed football." Carter said proudly.

"I spent the game watching her." Ford said as Keller looked at him. "I'm not into sports, at all. If her team is playing on TV and she has the time to watch, I do something else."

"Wow. So much in common and yet, also have opposing thoughts and likes. Opposites do attract." Keller said. "Sorry Sam, I have no idea who they are."

"Not surprising. Even Doctor Lee had no idea who they were when I mentioned something I saw them talk about one night to him." Carter said.

"Why do you hate sports? Considering your, let's face it, super human abilities, you should be able to easily out do any competition." Keller said.

"They hold little interest to me." Ford said as he tied off another knot.

"That and he sucks. After five tries to try and get the basketball into the hoop, from five feet from the hoop, he got it on the fourth try, failed on the fifth. He's actually pretty good with football, but being a contact sport, bad idea. Jack tried to get him to do hockey and succeeded, to a point. Though he capable of skating, ice or otherwise, excessive speeds aren't his thing." Carter said as Ford shook his head again.

"This coming from a man who's had over a hundred speeding tickets in one year." Keller said.

"That's is totally different. Anyway, I've popped three soccer balls, just because I kicked them to hard. Had some trouble finding the baseballs, plus I broke two bats." Ford said.

"Almost broke Jack's hand. Throwing a ball near and/or over a hundred miles an hour is difficult for normal seasoned pitchers." Carter said. "Even Teal'c complained his hand felt numb."

"I like pool, darts on occasion, card games and lots of video games." Ford said. "I want to do street racing, but that's to illegal to get away with. Not to mention my car would stand out and I'd probably win all the time."

"Didn't you play a couple rounds of golf with Sheppard on the pier?" Rodney asked.

"John decided to call it quits when we couldn't see where my golf balls landed in the water. I agreed and wanted to quit because I couldn't even find where the balls went. Plus I ended up letting go of one of his clubs by accident." Ford said.

"Yeah, he told me about that and had you buy him a whole new set." Rodney said.

"So, back to our game, I was actually going to say a couple of men…" Keller began.

"I have not and do not ever plan on being gay, short of the term in the happy form, not the sexual form." Ford stated.

"Did you, get attacked or…" Keller began.

"No. I just think that homosexuality is sick." Ford stated.

"Hey, shut up for a moment, would ya?" Rodney asked while moving over to look up at the hole.

"Well, I'm sorry we didn't invite you further into our little…" Keller began.

"Wait, that sounds like children." Ford said tossing the rope aside.

"It does." Carter said as the group moved to the hole and began shouting.

"Hello?" a dirty blonde kid above them asked while looking in.

"Who are you?" a black kid next to him asked.

"We're the science team from Atlantis that came to talk to the people in the village near here." Carter said.

"You are standing on the roof of a long forgotten room under the ground. We had the misfortune of standing on a rusted spot and falling in." Ford said. "We need help to get out of here."

"Can you please go and tell your parents that we are down here, stuck and need their help to get out. And quickly." Carter said.

"I don't think we can do that." the black kid said.

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"We're not really suppose to play out here." the blonde kid said.

"That figures." Ford muttered. "Your parents will be upset, but they'll be very happy once they find out you are heroes for helping save our lives. We are very important people and you'll be greatly rewarded for getting us help."

They saw the two boys look at each other and then talk quietly.

"Sorry, we need to go now."

"Wait!" they all shouted.

"Are you going to help us or not?!" Carter shouted.

"I'm sorry, we can't. Good luck!" one of them said as they ran off.

"Little brats!" Rodney exclaimed.

"If they took my cane with them, they are going to find it very difficult to explain that object to anyone else." Ford said while shaking his head. "Back to the ropes then."

"You know, we should have tossed the rope up to them and seen if they could tie it to something, or bring longer rope." Carter said, sighing with them after she said it.

Since the door was not opening, short of being blown, which Carter and Rodney both said was a bad idea, Rodney just sat down as the two continued to work with the rope. The game continued, with Rodney making choices every so often and Ford basically staying out of it unless Keller asked him female actors, which sometimes took naming a film they did to help him remember who they are.

"Sigourney Weaver does great movies, and I'm still waiting to hear about Aliens 5. But beyond that, she doesn't really show off much sex appeal." Ford said tying off another knot. "I'd have to pick the other girl even though I don't watch Battle Star Galactica."

"Okay, Steven Carell, or Steven Colbert?" Keller asked.

"Colbert, I think." Carter said.

"Carell, but I would pick John Stewart over both of them. If I had to choose." Rodney said as Ford shook his head yet again.

"I barely know who these people are anymore." Ford muttered. "Maybe I do keep my head in the anime world too much. I can't believe I said that….."

"Rodney, what's going on with you and Katie?" Keller asked.

"It's um, all sort of messed up now." Rodney said uneasily.

"What? Why?" Keller asked.

"I was, sort of going to propose." Rodney muttered.

"What?" both Carter's asked.

"You two got married. Doesn't mean everyone else can't." Rodney said offended.

"Then what went wrong?" Ford asked while finished his last knot.

"It's complicated. I basically told her I thought I was ready and then during the quarantine problem, I realized I wasn't ready for that step forward. She hasn't spoken to me much since and I heard she is requesting a transfer back to Earth." Rodney said.

"You broke up with her." Keller stated.

"No I didn't. I told her I needed time to think…" Rodney said.

"That's code for, I don't feel for you like I did once before." Keller said.

"What? Have you heard about this?" Rodney asked.

"Don't drag me into this. As nervous as I was, I asked anyway and planned on continuing to ask each day until Sam told me to back off. As for your problem, I don't think I could even begin to live long enough to understand the mind of a woman on that level. Too many codes, signals and other things that still baffle me, even after all this time with Sam. Supposedly, a man learns a lot about that when he has a daughter and watches her grow up and finally gets married, or so I have heard. But if you are looking for advice, I suggest that you talk to Katie when we get back to Atlantis. Apologize and tell her how you feel and find out how she is feeling and listen to everything she says, even if it hurts you. Actually, better to say sorry and mean it, and listen to her first before you say anything. And don't dare snap at her no matter what she says." Ford said.

"Wow, you're better at reading women than I thought." Keller said.

"I'll talk to her and do that. Help me to remember when we get back, okay?" Rodney said.

"Sure." Ford said as Sam was finishing the last couple of knots on her end. "You want me to…"

"Yeah, my hands are tired." Carter said shaking them.

"If Katie leaves after everything Rodney, remember to be nice no matter what she says or does." Ford said. "Always better to part on happy terms than regretful ones."

"I'm certainly going to try. She's deserves better than me anyway. I'm always caught up in my work or something dangerous…" Rodney said.

"Yes, but you are a nice guy Rodney. She would be lucky to have someone like you." Keller said.

"Thanks." Rodney said with a small smile.

"Okay, everyone stand back and I'll give this a good toss." Ford said looking at the hole while he aimed the pole.

"That's a good 15 feet to the hole. Can you hit that?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney, I hit what I aim for more often than not." Ford said.

"And yet, you couldn't shoot a hoop from five feet." Rodney said as the girls couldn't help but chuckle. "That isn't a gun either."

"Think of it like a large dart then." Ford said aiming again.

"Trust me Rodney, he can shoot pool exceptionally well, but not as great as me..." Carter said as Ford lowered the pole. "And he usually hits what he aims for on the dart board. Ford, we already know I am better at pool, so get over your bruised ego. Now toss the pole…"

"Hello?! Are you kids back again?" Ford yelled.

The other three came over and looked up seeing two more kids now looking down on them.

"See, I told you they were in there." the black kid said.

"I told you, you shouldn't have taken that bet. Now there goes are week's worth of taffle." one of the new boys said to the other.

"Hey, are there any parents up there?!" Carter yelled.

"No. We told our friends and they wouldn't believe us. We can't get our parents because we'd be in too much trouble." the black kid said.

"I guess being a hero isn't important to anyone anymore. How about this, you get help, and I promise to give you all a years worth of, whatever taffle is." Ford said.

"Give it to use now." one of the kids asked.

"Do I look like I have food with me? And if I had that much of whatever taffle is, I don't think I'd be down here since I could probably use it to make a ladder out." Ford stated.

The kids turned and started talking to each other and then got up and ran away as the ground began shaking with a large tremor. They all went to grab something as Ford put the metal bar behind the blue doors wheel and then reached out for each of them as the room began to tilt. They all heard the metal groan beneath them and saw the room tilt as they hear parts buckle from the strain as well as from underneath. After another good ten seconds, it died off and went quiet again, leaving the faint sounds of metal creaking.

"We need to get out of here, soon." Rodney said while holding the bar. "Another tremor like that and we'll be in the chasm too."

They got off to the side as Ford moved back under the large hole and took aim. Carter and Keller couldn't help but laugh when a chunk of dirt came down and landed in his face. He leaned over and shook his head while brushing off his face as they kept laughing.

"Great show of confidence ladies. I don't know if I can throw this as well as I could have…" Ford began sarcastically only to stop and sneeze very hard.

The bar hit the floor and hit a long metal pipe with a resounding clang as he let go in the middle of another couple of sneezes. The pipe was rusted in many areas and ran through the room with a large valve attached to it. As Ford picked the pole up, it dropped from his hand as the end caught the underside of the valve, smacking it hard into the side of the pipe. Shaking his head, he picked the pole up and noticed something strange about the air by the pipe.

"Sam, Sonic Screwdriver please." Ford said holding his hand out.

"What's wrong?" Keller asked as Sam walked over.

"You see that?" Ford asked.

"Yes, I do. Smells like gas." Carter said holding the Sonic Screwdriver. "This isn't going to stop the leak. More than likely set it off."

Looking to his left, he grabbed the valve and shut the flow off and then took the Sonic device from her anyway.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked as both Carter's look at each other in extreme worry. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here quicker than before." Carter said as she put her Sonic Screwdriver away. "The gas trail runs for over a mile. There could be pipes upon pipes and it will only take one spark to cause a massive explosion…"

"Which could result in causing a major earthquake…" Rodney began.

"A very serious quake, not an earthquake." Ford stated while grabbing the pole and quickly giving it a toss.

"What's the difference?" Rodney asked as the pole landed somewhere towards the direction that was towards the Stargate.

"Earthquake means Earth, otherwise, it's just a quake." Ford said.

Rodney began to talk about how wrong that was when Carter stopped him.

"Forget it. It's his philosophy." Carter said. "And technically, he's right."

"Well, let's see if this works." Ford said giving it a tug and bringing in a lot of dirt onto himself, making all three of them start to crack up. "Someone up there really has it in for me."

"Obviously." Carter said through a laugh.

"You can't be blaming God for this…" Keller began.

"I didn't say God." Ford said while shaking himself off. "I just said someone up there, pertaining to the Ancients specifically."

Yanking harder, he brought more dirt in until the pole was over their heads and across the hole. Shaking himself off again, he walked to the hole in the floor and shook his coat over it.

"This isn't going to work." Carter said after a couple minutes.

"Why not?" Ford asked while still getting dirt off himself.

"The pole bent by the time she was half way up." Keller said.

"Plus…" Rodney said giving it a yank.

The ceiling caved in more as the bar bent and came through, leaving a lot of dirt that was beginning to slide. Giving Rodney a glare, which he immediately apologized for, all four of them quickly got the dirt in to the hole before it made the room start to tilt even further.

"We need a new plan." Keller said as she tried brushing her dirty hands off on her pants.

"Hey, there is some wooden planks here on the floor. If we can get these up to those metal beam poles, we can almost get out of here. They clear a good ten feet to the hole to begin with." Rodney said.

"Won't work." Carter said. "I thought it before, but noticed the planks are too short to make it to the other beams."

"We could find a hammer and nails…" Rodney began.

"We never saw anything like that." Carter said.

"All we need to do is build a bridge then. There is three planks here and if we can find a way to get them to connect without breaking apart…" Rodney said as he gestured with is hands.

"There is enough crates left to build a support underneath, but…." Ford said while thinking. "We already know that they can't support our weight so the bridge wouldn't be stable."

"Wait a minute…" Keller said while looking at the boards. "This is just like that bar bet."

"Sorry?" Carter asked as Ford looked confused.

"You know, that trick you do to get free beer." Keller stated with a smile.

Carter and Rodney were totally clueless as Ford smiled and shook a finger at Keller.

"How in the hell do you have any idea of what she is saying? You don't even go to bars." Carter stated.

"I've taken Jack to a few bars, usually when he wanted to talk about something or was in the mood to get drunk and needed someone there to help him get home." Ford said nodding at Keller. "Jack showed me this trick you are taking about a few times, as did a friend I had back in that other universe. I couldn't figure it out either at first until he showed me. Very clever Jennifer, I didn't even see this idea."

"Wow, this must be how you three feel when you know something important that none of the rest of us understand. Give me a minute to remember this feeling, it is incredible. It may never come again." Keller said with a contented sigh and smile.

"What is this bar trick?" Carter asked with a certain glare.

"I would tell you, but it would spoil it for her and ruin the surprise. You can brag about it when we get back to base." Ford said.

"Moment was fun while it lasted. Now, there is certain things I need from your bags to show you how this works." Keller said.

Setting the three metal cups that held their canteens with tops down on the large crate, she held up three metal butter knives.

"The object here is to make a bridge between these three cups that is capable of supporting the weight of another cup." Keller said while picking up a role of gauze. "Since we have no third cup, we'll use this. Now, as you can see, there isn't enough space to hold this knife up between any of the three cups."

Letting go, the knife clattered to the top of the crate as she let go.

"Just like the beams above our heads, there isn't enough room to hold the knife. However, if you do this…." Keller said.

She placed the ends of the knifes on the cup holders and put the blades crisscrossing each other in the middle to form a very stable bridge as she put the gauze roll on top.

"I've seen this before. I can't believe I didn't think of this." Carter said smacking her forehead. "Wow. Nice thinking Jennifer."

"Thanks. I have my moments." Keller said.

"Ingenious. We could do this." Rodney said looking at the boards.

"In that case, you owe me a beer." Keller said.

"If this works, I'll buy you a keg." Rodney said while doing the math.

"Great job Jennifer." Ford said patting her on the shoulder. "Rodney, we'll have to use the rope to get them up there."

"Someone will have to be on the beams to get the boards up there and move them." Rodney said.

"Jennifer, pick a beam. Sam gets on the other one." Ford said.

"Wait, what?" Keller said.

It took a bit of coaxing, but she relented and got on the right beam as Sam took the left. Using the ropes, they got the boards up and made a crisscross in the middle as Ford finally put the last crate under the boards as Carter put a couple on top of the bridge to give her a better chance at getting out. Since they had so much rope, they tied the ends of the boards to the metal beams to help with stability.

"We have no idea how long this will hold, but it's better than climbing bad crates." Ford said from below since he was the only one left on the floor.

"Thanks, I'm on two creaking crates as it is." Carter said as they heard to boards and crates moaning. "Now whose confidence is being shot down."

"I didn't say that…" Ford said.

"I think you should give up and come down." Rodney said.

"Sam, make it quick and be easy. I'm right here if it falls…" Ford said.

"I'm going for it." Carter said getting on the top box. "You're cane is gone."

"Would you just…" Rodney began.

"She's trying to climb out McKay." Ford said seeing her start to get out as dirt came down as her feet tried to get a grip.

Fate decided to be a pain in the ass again as a large tremor hit the area shaking everything. The crates crumbled as the boards un-crisscrossed and fell down, almost hitting Ford who just barely ducked and avoided them. McKay and Keller held onto the support beams holding the beam they were both on as the room continued to shake. More sounds of metal bending and groaning filled the air as the room tilted just a bit more. Carter kept trying to grab onto the ground with extreme difficultly as more and more of her body began sinking back into the room. She wasn't surprised when, after calling for help as she lost grip, that she landed on something soft. No one moved as the tremor died off and the other two slowly got down using the ropes.

"Sam, don't move…" Keller said kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine. Little disorientated. My leg hurts, but nothing feels broken." Carter said as Keller was feeling the said leg, thinking it was lightly sprained because Carter said she felt it twist a bit when she landed.

"I think my back is." Ford said in a pained voice.

Seeing and feeling no other injuries, Keller helped Carter to her feet. All three helped slowly turn him over and saw a very pained expression on his face.

"I can't feel my legs. Hell, I can barely feel anything below my arms." Ford said with a groan. "Then again, better me than any of you."

"How long…" Keller started asking when Ford shifted.

There was a very pained expression on his face as they heard bones crack, that went away seconds later as he sighed and took a couple deep breaths that lasted over ten seconds.

"That was quick." Rodney said as Ford sat up.

"That hurt like hell. At least I can move again." Ford said as they helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I cut my leg, possibly sprained it a bit, but otherwise….." Carter said standing on her other leg more.

The room suddenly shifted heavily and tilted further as the metal support beams under it buckled. The red door swung open as a crate slammed into it and then dirt, broken boards and other things began to slide out as they were finding footing and the rope to grab onto.

"This room isn't going to last much longer." Carter said while holding onto the valve.

"Rodney, grab the rope and toss it into the hole." Ford said from where he was hanging onto the gas pipe with Keller.

"What for…" Rodney said from the other side of the pipe that he was laying against.

"This room has tilted enough that it is ready to slide off into the chasm." Ford said.

"Which means we can go below and get rid of the room with that idea from before." Carter said.

"Exactly. I can toss some C-4 into the dirt above us and then we set it off once we are down below. The explosion will fill the room with dirt and cause it to slide off into the chasm, giving us more options on how to get out of here." Ford said.

"That sounds to risky." Keller said as the room buckled more and tilted further.

"I weight over three hundred pounds, that includes three guns and my coat. I don't think we have much of a choice." Ford said. "We already know we can't get out from the large hole above us, right?"

"I can't think of any way." Carter said.

"Since the room is tilted, even if we could walk out, we'd still have to keep from sliding off the top." Rodney said.

"You two help him with the rope and get in that hole." Ford said.

"Ford, there is spiders down there, remember?" Carter said a bit reluctantly.

"Sam, you're not helping." Ford stated as he played with his boot heel. "I'm praying that since the nest was near the wall that has the buckling metal braces, that they were crushed or buried. If you do see anything moving, step on it or hit it or whatever to kill any you see."

It took them a good minute to get into the hole and land safely since it was so dark, before he finally dropped in and nearly broke his arm in the process. Because the room had tilted so far, it had came undone from whatever section of the building it was still slightly attached to letting in traces of light from above where the ground had broken free as it moved with the tilting room. Standing against the wall and looking up at the tilted floor above their heads, they got down, covering each other.

"I really hope this works. Fire in the hole." Ford said.

They heard a slightly muffled explosion and then the sound of dirt falling. More metal moaned and groaned above and around them as the metal support struts buckled for the last time, sending the room into the large chasm. Moving away from the walls, dirt and some metal debris fell down where they were. Looking around after it was over, they were extremely happy to be alive and not buried, giving each other hugs of relief as the sun shined down on them.

"Now comes the fun part." Ford said while looking around.

"Looking for creepy spiders to avoid?" Keller asked as she saw him glancing around and checking himself quickly.

"I think he meant trying to get out of here." Carter said while looking around. "We traded a bad room for a deep pit."

"At least we got more light to work with and less danger." Rodney said. "But I can't think of any way to get out of here. The room connected with the one we were in is well out of reach and with that much twisted metal, we're more likely to cut ourselves even if we got that high or liable to cut the rope and drop back into this place."

"We can get help much easier now." Ford said while sitting on the rope. "Unless this area gives out in the next tremor, all we have to do is wait for the deadline to pass and Atlantis to call us on our coms."

"What happens if the spiders show up?" Carter asked as she sat down next to him.

He pulled his functioning energy pistol and then, after looking over his shoulder at part of a pipe hanging out from the dirt wall, which was thankfully rather far away, shot the dirt by it. The other three ducked as a massive flame shot out and then continued to burn outwards as Ford put his gun away.

"Nice, that could have blown us all up!" Carter exclaimed.

"No, I was just lighting the fumes. With it like this, it's like lighting a flame thrower since there is no confinement of the gas anymore to cause a explosion. If we are lucky, the flame will go out soon." Ford said putting his gun away and then covering a yawn. "Now we wait and hope that help arrives from either the people here or from Atlantis. Trust me, a five or more foot long flame is rather noticeable."

"I'd say the more noticeable part." Rodney said while pointing at the tree line. "Someone must have noticed it alright."

"Okay, that was a good idea, but give a warning the next time you want to do something like that again." Carter said.

"And doing that also kept a explosion from happening since it is bleeding off the remaining gas." Rodney said.

One adult from the settlement came over and they all explained what happened after the person was able to tie the rope to a tree nearby so they could climb out. Instead of getting help like they should have, all four kids got into serious trouble, not only because they were in a place they shouldn't have been, but also for lying about the cane they said they found in the woods and for not getting help when the four adults asked. Once a good amount of the adults saw the large hole that had begun getting larger with each small quake, and the fire that was still burning from the pipe two hours later, they took their advice and began packing up to move their people to a safer location, on another planet. Since Atlantis promised to help them get settled in, they took the advice much better since Atlantis didn't ask for anything in return and offered to give supplies. It wasn't until three days later that they learned a major quake came to the area and almost totally demolished what was left of the settlement and the mining area the Genii left behind. Other than needed some cleaning and then a bandage over the cut on her leg, Carter was just fine, meaning she was going back to work the next day like the other three.

Rodney tried to get out of the bet to get Keller a beer, until she not only stated that she technically won since Sam would have gotten out if the tremor hadn't hit, plus the fact she wanted to go have a drink with him. Giving in, more to having a drink than conceding to the fact she did win, they went off and had that drink.


	128. Chapter 128

CHAPTER 128

EPISODE……………………….MIDWAY

(A.N. After watching this episode, I had many different ideas of how I was going to write it. After several times of rewriting certain parts, this is obviously the one I came up with since you are reading it. I won't say what's to come, but I had a lot of different ideas.)

It was just another day in the Pegasus Galaxy for the Atlantis expedition. Today and the last few days had been going smoothly. Just over a month ago had the incident with the tremor planet, which was a pain in the ass, literally for the two girls. Since then it had been relatively quiet. There was an altercation with the Wraith five days ago, with a different team that ended up needing backup from Sheppard, Ronan, Ford, Rebecca and a couple other teams besides Lorne's. No one was killed on the Atlantis side and thankfully, those stunned were taken back to Atlantis before they were captured or feed upon. A good dozen darts were destroyed and about three dozen Wraith were added to the killed list, even though that was metaphorically speaking. Even though Carter understood it better and Ford got it after she talked about it, Ford still found it strange that after four years, the I.O.A. and a few other people from the SGC finally got around to talking to Teyla and Ronan.

Teyla had left three days ago to go answer questions and have a bit more than the standard examine done as part of the I.O.A.'s policy. Teyla had just returned but was still off the active list because she was still pregnant and was talking to Sheppard and both Carter's in Sam's office. Ronan was to leave later that day to go to the SGC and get his evaluation done, leaving Sheppard's team down for over a week since Teyla left. Sheppard was enjoying the down time because he was usually playing golf, either off the pier or in the virtual game system in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that several people, including Ford, were trying to create in one of the bigger rooms of Atlantis that wasn't in use or had any computer or equipment in. So far, it was a bit of a struggle and had been for a month because they had to readapt the system Ford had, to work without the use of the T.A.R.D.I.S. helping since it was currently hooked up to the T.A.R.D.I.S. systems, with those designs and programs in mind.

Teyla was sitting in one of the chairs with Sheppard leaning back in the chair beside her. Carter was sitting on the edge of her desk as Ford was sitting back in her chair, feet on the desk as he was holding his Sonic Screwdriver between his index finger and middle finger, wobbling it. His heavy coat hanging from a metal coat rack by the wall.

"Glad to see you safe and sound back in Atlantis Teyla." Carter said.

"Thank you. It is good to be back in more familiar settings. Two days of no sun and being stuck underground was a bit unnerving." Teyla said.

"If you had to work there constantly, you'd eventually get used to it." Ford said with a shrug. "We all did. There was some days where we couldn't leave the mountain at all and only saw sunlight or the open sky when we went off world."

"The exact reason why I love Atlantis. I may be stuck here for the moment, but at least I can see the sky and mainland when I wish." Teyla said.

"The fresh air is so much better than circulated air too." Carter said as Teyla nodded in agreement.

"So, what's new back on Earth these days?" Sheppard asked.

"I am unsure. Like I said, I spent two days underground before being able to come back. Though I was able to talk to Doctor Jackson for awhile, as he was interested in my people and culture. Although it did pain me to think of my people and their situation, I am quite sure we will find them and talked to him about us anyway. It did help pass the time." Teyla said.

"Glad he was able to help. Daniel's always curious about other people and their backgrounds. Even when they are from another universe." Carter said with a knowing smile. "How about the interview?"

"It went pretty much as you two stated. Though I am a ally and close friend to many here, I was treated otherwise." Teyla said with a slightly upset tone.

"That's the I.O.A. for you." Ford muttered while putting his tool away.

"Mr. Coolidge, the newest member of the I.O.A., was very brusque and arrogant. He spent most of the interview asking questions himself." Teyla stated.

"I knew he would. Having these interviews were the first thing on his agenda as a new member of the I.O.A." Carter said.

"Probably was looking to get bonus points for finding out new info about the people he's asked to talk to. Work his way up into the job as quickly as he can." Ford said.

"He very clearly showed he is very distrustful of aliens, participating in any form with the Stargate program, other than a threat to be interrogated. He made it very clear, without saying it, that he does not like me being an active team member." Teyla said.

"Ouch." Sheppard said. "Hopefully you were able to change his mind on some level."

"I am unsure. I did notice he seemed very distracted because of my condition." Teyla said.

"We told them you were pregnant." Carter said.

"Yes. And though some of the members seemed to support me, I believe that Mr. Coolidge has something against women. His demeanor towards females is very different from it when it comes to men. He kept calling me, honey." Teyla said with distain. "I must admit, the urge to inflict bodily harm was very strong, but I restrained myself."

"He's what most women call a pig. General Hammond used to call me, on occasions, plus Daniel and a few others, son. He did it affectionately, but in a very kind way." Ford said. "Usually the word dear is used on women and sometime it is in a kind way. In this case, he was being demeaning."

"General Hammond called me dear a few times, and it was in a affectionate way since he is my godfather. I think he did so with Janet a few times during distraught situations. More than likely, Coolidge is one of those people who think women have their place and that it should be at home instead of working, especially in military matters." Carter said with distain like Teyla had. "I had to deal with that crap back when I started in the SGC. Thankfully, that problem has diminished greatly."

"Other than being female, I think a lot of your problems were possibly my fault. Even after all this time, he thought he would be able to bully me since I am an alien, he talked to me first before moving onto everyone else. I spent a good hour listening to him rant and rave, along with a few other people there, about my bad qualities and how I'm not being a better 'team player'." Ford said using his fingers as quotes around the word team player. "Despite everything I have done to help the SGC and save so many lives with SG-1, plus the trust I have gained with so many people, he still thinks I am a bad influence. I almost got up and attacked him when he made a bad comment about me being a father and the fact my child should be being used to better the rest of humanity."

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to goad you into causing trouble to see what you would do." Carter said with a grimace of anger. "Good thing I wasn't there."

"I seriously thought about it. They were all surprised when I laughed and told him he was an idiot and that my record speaks for itself, despite my black marks. Must have let all the air out of his bag because they got finished with me shortly after and told me I could leave and so I came back here." Ford said.

"Didn't you mention something about him making a comment about Atlantis and you past?" Sheppard asked.

"He did. I told him the truth. I only have to speak a certain set of words and the city will go into total lock down until I release it. Only Sam knows the words and she is also the only other one that can activate that security measure. Originally, I made the program in case the Replicators or some other hostile force tried to take over the city. Particularly the Replicators or Ancients." Ford said. "Jack agreed to it in case other Ancients suddenly came back and tried to do what they did before, or in case anyone else tried to take it over."

"Thankfully, we haven't had to see it implemented." Sheppard said.

"I think he's glad too, like a few other I.O.A. members have said." Ford said. "I told him if he ever comes to Atlantis, he will not get a warm welcome."

"Unless ordered, I would avoid him as much as possibly and not even talk to him." Teyla said. "I must say, the only reason I think I will have no problems with him in the future is because I am quite sure he believes I will not be going back to active duty once my son is born. At the moment, I am unsure of what I shall do."

"You don't have to worry about it Teyla. I even thought about quitting, but I managed and still do what I do even while taking care of Sally." Carter said. "You can deal with that decision after he's born. Right now, the best thing we need to do is get through these interviews and do everything we can to ensure we don't give the I.O.A. anything they can use against us. I'll let you know what the report says when it comes in."

"Thank you Sam." Teyla said as she got up and left.

Ford and Sheppard stood as she got up and looked at some paper on her desk.

"Now all we have to do is deal with Ronan going and then coming back without causing any trouble." Carter said.

"His interview isn't for another three days." Sheppard said. "But knowing his short fuse, he might do something."

"That's why I sent a message to the SGC when Teyla came back. Ford agrees it would be a good idea since Teal'c had to go through the interview, more than once over these past ten years. He'll be able to coach him pretty well." Carter said.

"Or so we hope." Ford said. "Being strong and determined warriors, they might fight instead of talk. Then again, that might be the best way for Teal'c to get through to him since, no offense to you two, real warriors can say so many things to each other while not speaking at all."

"That warriors pride thing?" Carter asked. "If it wasn't for me watching you fight either against enemies or just sparring, I would say it's a load of crap. Then again, those different times I talked to Chevy about the subject also helped me understand it better."

"See, even though she is a pain in the ass, she does know what she is talking about." Ford said waving a finger.

"It's you, from a woman's perspective." Carter said.

"That's the point. You know, I wonder how things turned out in her universe with being questioned?" Ford wondered.

"Knowing her, she told the guy to shove it, or used more colorful words and then left with a threat. In many ways, she's scarier than you are." Carter said.

"I know." Ford said with a shudder. "She can perform that look only women can give and other than her, you're the only one that is able to effect me with it."

"That and she is pretty much the only one that can effectively fight you on equal terms and power." Carter said.

A couple hours later, the gate activated from the Midway Station and let Teal'c through. His once very short hair was down to his shoulders and completely straight. He was wearing a Jaffa robe and his hands behind his back as he exited. A leather bag hanging from his shoulder and under his arm was all he carried. Ford and Carter were both down by the gate, with Sally and Sam's parents. The Carter family said various versions of hello as he bowed to them.

"I am most pleased by your warm welcome Carter family." Teal'c said shaking each of their hands in turn.

They made small talk, asking him how things with the Jaffa nation, Ishta, his son and wife and such were doing for several minutes. When a guy from the Command Center came down and informed Sam a team was getting ready to go off world, Jacob and Amy took Sally to go back to looking around the city, leaving the other two to work.

"So T, I guess you decided to take after me and Sam." Ford said.

"I do not understand." Teal'c said as they walked through the halls.

"He means the hair. Both of us have let ours grow out just as you have. I love it. Different, but good." Carter said.

"Very different. The last time I saw you, you only had a couple inches. I think it looks rather good too." Ford said.

"Thank you. Ishta also likes it this way." Teal'c said as they nodded to a few people. "This cities size continues to impress me."

"It's a very remarkable feat of engineering." Carter said. "The Ancients really knew how to build them. But the T.A.R.D.I.S. impresses me even more even after all this time. Putting something so big into something so small. I still have barely scratched the surface of the math behind it."

"Is it possible to connect the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Atlantis and use your ships power to bring Atlantis to Earth?" Teal'c asked.

"It is, but we're hoping to find ZPM's to do that. It's not a issue of power, per say, with using the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's the fact that once she is on Earth, if we leave, she has to be able to sustain herself without us. If for some reason the city needed to move, it would be best if she could do it herself. Besides, we need to get rid of the Wraith so they don't follow us back to Earth and to save the people out here." Ford said. "We are still trying to find Teyla's people."

"Indeed. The Jaffa Nation is truly beginning to come together like never before. Another attacking force could bring about the downfall of any chance of governing ourselves once and for all." Teal'c stated.

"Trust us, we're are doing everything we can to keep the Wraith from getting anywhere near the Milky Way galaxy." Carter said.

"On the behalf of my people, you have my thanks." Teal'c said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it Teal'c. Just enjoying the hundred or so years you have left, hopefully without any more fighting, is thanks enough." Ford said.

"Yeah. Now if we can just get Daniel to settle down and have a family, SG-1 can more than pass on what we've learned to our children." Carter said. "Vala will be around forever if she can keep her head, so there's no time limit on her. Daniel is just getting older each day like the rest of us."

"Indeed. Colonel Mitchell sends his greetings and spoke that he is going to ask Amy for her hand in marriage." Teal'c said.

"Wow." both Carter's said.

"Can't wait to get the invitation." Carter said.

"I wonder who will be his best man?" Ford muttered. "And how you'll look in a dress again. I can't remember the last time you wore one."

"Neither can I." Carter said in wonder. "Hmm, I haven't been a brides maid ever. That will be a new experience."

"Knowing Colonel Mitchell, it would not surprise me if he had the wedding in his home town. He did make mention of the possibility." Teal'c stated.

"Just have to wait and see." Carter said.

Ronan and a few other people were in one of the sparring rooms. At the moment, the few people were sitting around the room, watching as Ronan and another man, a marine from some unit on the base, was currently sparring with Ronan. Neither had any weapons, but were going at it bare fisted.

"Not surprised to see him here." Ford said as they entered. "It's all he usually does. Not surprising either considering his background."

"True." Carter said as they continued fighting.

Knocking the man to the ground, he walked off the mat and grabbed a towel and water bottle. The man got to his feet, with help from a few others as the three walked over.

"Ronan Dex, there is someone we would like you to meet. His name is Teal'c." Carter said.

"We've met." Ronan said while wiping his forehead and face.

"Back when we went to Earth for Sheppard's father funeral." Ford said to her confused look.

"Right, I forgot that." Carter said.

"Both Carter's have spoken highly of you." Teal'c stated as Ronan grunted and took a drink.

"With the interview you have to go through, we felt talking to Teal'c would help you prepare for what is coming. Seeing as you are both seasoned warriors, I figured you two would get along rather well, having quite a bit in common." Carter said.

"Or beat each other up which I am thinking." Ford said as the three looked at him. "You didn't really start talking to me until after I sparred with you a few times."

"Yeah." Ronan said slapping Ford on his shoulder with a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to our next match."

After a few seconds, Carter shook her head as the two just stared at each other intently.

"Well, I think I'll go stand over there and watch how it turns out." Ford said.

"Don't let them kill each other. I'll be in the Command Center." Carter said with a sigh as she saw the two looking ready to fight.

On a planet very far from Atlantis, in a very deserted place, which had a Wraith cruiser landed behind a large natural rock wall, in a desert setting, there was a lone Stargate and DHD nearby. A couple dozen makes Wraith plus a few normal Wraith, walked up to the DHD. A couple of containers were set down near the DHD as another Wraith started working on it as attachments were put on it and the gate.

Ford was rather surprised when they didn't go at it. Teal'c said something to Ronan, which he didn't catch, nor did he hear what Ronan said back. Seeing Teal'c bow to him with his head, he wasn't surprised when Teal'c walked over and asked him to cook.

"Be glad to T. We can talk more while I am working on it. I miss talking to you and the rest of SG-1." Ford said. "As does Sam. Before you say anything, we mean more of the time together in during missions for the most part."

"I understand completely." Teal'c said with a nod. "Meeting in the mansion to spend time together with family and friends is truly fulfilling and fun. But we have lived so long together during dangerous times, it seems more normal to be on edge together than relaxed."

"Damn Teal'c, I'd call you a mind reader if it wasn't for the fact you've been fighting longer than the rest of us, that I'm not surprised with what you said. It is so great to see you again T." Ford said as hem patted the man on the back.

After making him what he requested, Ford went on to continuing to cook for many more people as T went out to eat. Ronan was sitting at a table eating as he watched others go about their daily business, talking and or eating as well. Teal'c walked up and sat across from him, a bit to his surprise.

"Fresh steak. I must admit, I have missed Ford's cooking greatly, as has many people at the SGC." Teal'c said.

"Look, I don't need a coach to tell me how to act during a interview. I have dealt with the I.O.A. many times before." Ronan said.

"The I.O.A. is composed of much more than just Mr. Woolsey. Mr. Coolidge is a very unpleasant man." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, well, I can handle him. Teyla told me a bit of what she had to go through. I'll stay calm, answer all his questions and then come home like Teyla did. I know how to play their game." Ronan stated before going back to eating.

"I am very pleased to hear that." Teal'c stated as Ronan shrugged. "Very well then. Let us speak of other things."

"Such as?" Ronan asked.

"Tell me of Sateda." Teal'c stated as he cut his steak.

Ronan gave him a hard glare while he chewed and thought a moment before speaking.

"What do you want to know?" Ronan asked with a hard tone.

"When did the Wraith destroy it?" Teal'c asked.

"Years ago." Ronan stated while moving food around.

"Your army was unable to fight back." Teal'c said.

"Oh, we fought back." Ronan said with force. "The battle lasted for days."

"And when you finally surrendered? What did the Wraith do then…" Teal'c said.

"We didn't surrender!" Ronan stated as he almost got into Teal'cs face. "We fought until every last one of us was either dead or captured!"

"So tell me then, was it negligence on your part that alerted the Wraith to your presence? Was it your reckless actions that brought about the thousands of innocent deaths…." Teal'c said calmly.

Ronan tossed his tray aside onto the floor as he got up quickly, also making his chair fall backwards. Teal'c didn't even flinch as Ronan pulled his gun and put it to his head. Everyone around them either backed away and or was watching.

"That's a lie!" Ronan shouted.

"Indeed it is." Teal'c stated calmly as he took a bite of his food. "Yet, such a question arise during your interview, I trust you will not respond in a similar manner. As you stated, you already know how to play their game."

"As you were." Ford said from the kitchen entrance while leaning on the doorway. "Just go about your daily activities and ignore them."

Most of the people looked at them and then at him as he waved them to move on in an order fashion. Most of them sat back down while others simply left. Sheppard walked up to them as Ronan lowered the gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheppard asked.

"They are talking Colonel." Ford said as he walked out while wiping his hands on a towel. "Have you ate yet?"

"Yeah." Sheppard said.

"Good. Now let them be." Ford said.

"Fighting should be done in the gym." Sheppard stated.

Ford sighed as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Ronan, you and Teal'c have my permission to beat the hell out of each other if you wish. But not to the death and certainly not here, and only after Teal'c is done eating or if he wants to leave now. Does that work?" Ford asked standing near them.

"Perfectly." Ronan said while still staring.

"Does that work for you Colonel?" Ford asked.

"As long as they don't break into a fight here." Sheppard said.

"They wouldn't dare do anything in this place." Ford said as he went back towards the kitchen.

"What makes you so sure of that? They looked ready to go at it right now." Sheppard said with a wave at the two.

"Like Steven Segal said, you don't mess with me in the kitchen." Ford said.

"They aren't in the kitchen." Sheppard stated.

"Close enough for me to kick their asses if I have to." Ford yelled back. "I'm trying to make my brownies and I fear Sam more than I do those two if I end up not making some for her."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Sheppard said as he saw the looks of everyone else that stared at the two after hearing about the brownies.

Over an hour later, both were going at it heavily. Ford wasn't part of it, other than watching. Sheppard and many others were making bets, passing a lot of money around. Ford wasn't betting, other than because he had no money on him, but also because he didn't want to, mostly because Sam would get mad. At first, it turned into a sparring match, and eventually into a fight that wasn't dirty, even though both opponents wanted to hurt each other. A lot of shouting was going on, from either side of the room as the two swung wooden poles at each other. Ford was standing near Sheppard, who was leaning on one of the wooden poles. Carter came in, was surprised at what was happening, and then walked over. Ronan didn't have his gun, and was only wearing his tattered yellow vest like shirt and green pants. Teal'c was down to his Jaffa pants and chair mail like shirt.

"What the hell is going on? I told you not to let them kill each other." Carter said.

"They aren't." Ford stated.

"Hey Carter. They're just having a friendly sparring match. You want to place any bets?" Sheppard asked as Carter looked at Ford with a stern glare. "He hasn't placed any bets or wants to."

"At least he's thinking clearly." Carter said crossing her arms. "This doesn't look friendly at all."

"They are just blowing off some steam." Sheppard said.

"It's…" Ford began.

"Don't you dare say it's a guy thing. Nor say it's a warrior pride fight." Carter said pointing at him.

"They are gaining respect for each other this way. I'm sorry, but it is a warrior thing. Ronan only gained respect for me after I fought him a few times." Ford stated.

"I got to stop this…" Carter said.

"Sam, trust me. They won't kill each other. I am watching them." Ford said holding her shoulder. "If things start to get out of hand, I will step in."

"It looks out of hand already." Carter said while waving a hand.

Teal'cs staff broke and they still went at it, Teal'c using both pieces. Eventually, he also broke Ronan's and then they tossed them both aside and went at it with fist.

"How long have they been at this?" Carter asked.

"Over an hour." Ford said with a cringe that Sheppard and several other people had. "That's going to leave a mark."

"I don't think Ronan liked having his face hit that hard." Sheppard said.

"Okay, you either stop this, or I do it and you…" Carter began.

Ford whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Fights over." Ford said as everyone looked at him. "Call it a draw or schedule a rematch for a later date."

Most of the people groaned as they started walking away. Ronan walked away, grabbing a towel. Teal'c only stayed standing nearby as the two walked over.

"Are you okay Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"I have been in worse." Teal'c said.

"I know, I've seen those times." Ford said as Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Why did you stop us?" Teal'c asked.

"Sorry, she told me to." Ford said holding up his hands as she turned sharply to him. "I am not taking the blame for this even if you put me on the couch, or floor."

After a infirmary visit, both at separate times, they got ready to leave. Ford and Sam were walking with Teal'c to the gate room as Sheppard was walking with Ronan, a couple dozen feet behind, following them. Teal'c was back in his robe outfit while Ronan was in a grayish shirt like vest and black leather pants, gun on his hip as usual.

"Why is he going with me?" Ronan asked.

"He's not actually going with you, per say. He would be staying to visit them more, but some important matters back home need to be tended to by him personally. Some Jaffa government stuff. Besides, it's one less trip on the intergalactic bridge." Sheppard said.

"Why don't we just dial Earth and get it over with?" Ronan asked.

"For the most part, it has to do with protocol and energy usage." Sheppard said.

"But we have a full ZPM." Ronan stated.

"True, and if this was an emergency, we'd dial Earth without any problems. This not being the case, the more energy we save, the better. And, considering this Mr. Coolidge guy, we're better off staying with protocol as much as possible right now. We don't want to give him something to make the I.O.A. come after us for." Sheppard said.

"But there is a 24 hour quarantine on Midway Station." Ronan said.

"Get used to it. Teyla had to go through it as well. You can use the time to read, or sleep. Maybe play a game or talk to him. He's a hundred years old, so he has a lot of experience. It won't kill you to listen to him." Sheppard said as the two saw the group talking by the gate with Sam's parents and Sally. "Just be a good boy and don't cause any problems."

Ronan only grunted.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Ford said, if Teal'c was willing, you two could fight at the SGC and continue the match there undisturbed. Just don't kill him and for gods sake, don't get yourself killed either. Just do it after the interview so the I.O.A. can't use it against you or any of us." Sheppard said.

"Sorry about the sparring match earlier Teal'c. If I hadn't broken it up, you two could be in the infirmary right now or still at it. I don't think it would be good if you both went back to the SGC looking like you tangled with some ferocious beast." Carter said.

"I understand. Though Ishta is a great warrior, she does not like seeing me injured, even in sparring matches." Teal'c stated.

"I know Ronan has been very resistant in accepting any help whatsoever from you, but thanks for coming to help anyway." Carter said.

"I do wish to see him succeed as well. He is a very worthy opponent." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, he is." Ford said as he rubbed his side from phantom pain.

"You already to go?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Ronan said walking past them.

"Okay. Dial Midway please Chuck." Carter said.

"On it ma'am." the blonde in the control room said.

"I am greatly pleased to see how well the people here have embraced you as their new leader." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c. That means a lot coming from you. Besides the paperwork, everything else is enjoyable." Carter said.

"Once again, it was great to see you all." Teal'c said.

The Carter family each gave him a hug, Sally kissing him on his cheek. Once the gate stabilized, the two walked through and then the gate shut down.

Back on the desert planet, the Wraith has just about finished with hooking their systems into the DHD and the gate. The gate activated as it was suppose to as they dialed their destination.

Out in Midway Station, the gate activated as it was dialed.

"Gate to the Pegasus galaxy activating." a man said from the small control room.

Once it finished stabilizing, Teal'c and Ronan stepped out and then the gate shut down behind them. A couple people were working down near the end of the ramp, going over some info on the laptops in their hands as they walked off.

"They are here right on schedule." Lee said as he looked out the window. "Okay, I am going to go down and get them settled in. You are going to run the attitude stabilization diagnostics."

"I thought Dempster was doing that." the man behind a console asked.

"Why would I have to do that?" Dempster asked.

"You don't. I want you to do that." Lee said.

"I just did five hours of power upgrades." the man said.

"You chose to be here." Lee said.

"No I didn't." the man said.

"Yes you did." Lee said.

"No I didn't." the man said again.

"Fine, regardless, I want you to get used to this station and everything about it. Once you have learned it properly, I can hand you the reigns and finally get to go home." Lee said before he left.

Meeting the two men in the hallway, he greeted them, told them about their situation and took them to their quarters, which they had to share because the station was, although big, not big enough to hold a lot of people in the terms of staying crew.

The Wraith were still working on their computers and the links between the gate and the DHD. Finally getting what they wanted done, they got ready for the upcoming battle.

Lee came back in to the command center to find both men working. Dempster was now behind the console as the other was working on a computer in the wall in front of the control in the middle of the room.

"How's it coming?" Lee asked.

"Peachy." the man muttered.

"I get it. You're bored. Welcome to Midway Station." Lee said.

All three of them looked up as the screen showing both gates, suddenly alerted them to the Pegasus gate activating.

"Are we expecting another dial in?" the man asked.

"No." Lee said as he walked around to the console behind him. "Unscheduled Pegasus activation."

The screen showing the gate and two guards standing by the end of the ramp. Both guards went down quickly as several masked Wraith came in and shot them. Teal'c and Ronan were bored out of their minds practically as they stood watching a old Three Stooges DVD. Both looked at each other and then the door as the alarms went off. Even with the alarms going off, the security personal that were getting ready didn't even have time to get their weapons and try to fight back as several Wraith came in and stunned them all. Teal'c and Ronan came out of their room and saw the Wraith nearby. Not having a weapon currently, Teal'c looked for one as Ronan shot two of the masked Wraith quickly before they could do anything, much less repsond.

"What are the Wraith doing here?" Ronan asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." Teal'c said while picking up two Wraith stunner pistols.

In the command center, Lee closed the shutters on the windows and was working on locking out the computer when one of the head Wraiths and a few of the masked ones came in.

"Stop!" one of the Wraith yelled.

The other two lifted their arms and backed away while Lee quickly pushed a few buttons and then backed off himself with his arms also raised. One of the Wraiths sat down and started working on the computer as another Wraith looked at the screen to see the rest of their troops come through the gate, one carrying some hexagonal orb as the gate shut down.

"Now, dial Earth." the Wraith commanded.

The three humans could only watch with worry as the Wraith nodded and began working on the computer.

Back on Atlantis, it was night time and most of the daily personnel were asleep for the night or watching a movie with many others before going to bed. Unfortunately for the main command crew, they were still working. Sam, Rodney, K-9 and Ford were working on checking the system to see if something was wrong with it since they weren't able to dial Midway Station for some reason. Sheppard came in as the four kept talking technical terms about different things to try.

"What's going on here?" Sheppard asked.

"The intergalactic bridge is down." Rodney stated.

"What? How did that happen?" Sheppard asked.

"We're not really sure." Ford said leaning back in a chair beside Carter. "I don't think it is something on this end."

"We can't establish a connection at all." Carter said. "We haven't found anything yet, and neither has K-9."

"I think it is a software glitch." Rodney stated. "We should have it up and running in no time."

"Unless it is something bigger. Any number of things could have happened. Some large stray asteroid spinning through space could have crashed into one of the gates and knocked it out of the path." Carter said.

"Could be something wrong at Midway too." Ford stated.

"Wait, what about Teal'c and Ronan?" Sheppard asked.

"Nah, they made it there just fine." Rodney said waving a hand and then bringing up a screen of the intergalactic bridge. "This all started several minutes after they left. Whatever this problem is, it happened on this planet M4F-788, a planetary gate, not one of the ones in space. Either they are on Midway or on that planet, stranded currently."

"Stranded huh? Great news. Just what they needed, more time together." Sheppard said.

"They might have unresolved issues where they felt the need to battle them out, but I serious doubt that they would be stupid and fight in some place where they can't get medical help." Ford said. "If they are on that planet, they are probably trying to find ways to survive until help arrives."

"Hey Lieutenant, is there any Wraith vessels within the cities scanner range?" Carter asked.

"None currently ma'am. We are in the clear for the moment." the lady reported.

"Okay, for the moment, Atlantis is safe. You go check the planet…" Carter began.

"I can't. We don't have the coordinates programmed into the T.A.R.D.I.S. otherwise I would have left already." Ford said. Snapping his fingers, an idea came to him. "But I could go to Midway, other than to check if they made it, and then go to, whatever the name of that planet is and see what is happening."

"But if the gate is damaged on the planet, you can't dial it to get there." Rodney stated.

"I can get the bridge to drop me out through this gate that still functions and then run a long range scan with the T.A.R.D.I.S. so I can get the coordinates needed to go check out the planet." Ford said while standing. "Once I get to Midway, I'll call and let you know what I find out."

"We'll keep looking here, just in case." Carter said.

"I'll take K-9 with me. If I need to get the gate off the ground or fix the DHD, I can get it done quicker with him." Ford said while picking him up.

"But we might need him." Rodney said.

"Scans indicate the program for the intergalactic bridge is functioning properly Doctor McKay. Processing all the data I have gathered, I conclude that the malfunction is not on this end." K-9 stated.

"We'll keep looking anyway." Carter said. "Gives us something to do to pass the time until we hear from you."

"I'll call as soon as I know something." Ford said.

"Ah, alright. We need to secure the gate room." Ronan said as they entered the armory.

"No, we must get to the control room." Teal'c stated while grabbing a clip for a one of the larger assault rifles and handing it to him.

"But more Wraith could come through the gate." Ronan said.

"They cannot use the Stargate unless they have control of the gate room." Teal'c said as they got the weapons ready and left the room. "It is best if we just keep…"

Seeing a couple masked Wraith come around the corner, he opened fire. Ronan saw a couple more masked Wraith coming towards them from a open door in front of them and opened fire quickly. Seeing and hearing no more enemies coming, Teal'c motioned the direction towards the control room and they took off down the corridor.

In the control room, Lee and the other two were standing against the back wall, not being able to do anything currently as one Wraith paced around as the other was still working on the computer console.

"What's wrong?" the head Wraith asked as the computer beeped at the other Wraith yet again.

"A lockout command has be implemented, keeping me out of the controls." the Wraith said.

"Override it." the head Wraith demanded.

"I am trying. But it requires a code." the wraith stated.

"What is the code?!" the head Wraith asked as he stared at the three.

"We don't know." Lee stated. When the Wraith approached them, he raised his hands quickly. "Honestly, we don't know! There is only select personal that know that code, for security reasons, and as you can tell, they aren't on this base at the moment…"

"Did you initiate it?!" the head Wraith asked.

"Well, yeah. It's standard protocol…" Lee began.

"Then override it!" the head Wraith yelled.

"I can't. There is a big difference between initiating it and overriding it are two entirely…" Lee said.

"Silence!" the head Wraith yelled.

"Things." Lee said weakly.

The Wraith quickly turned away from them and went back to the console.

"Keep working on it!" the head Wraith yelled at his partner.

"I will, but it will take time. But the interface has several…" the other Wraith began.

"The more time you take, the less time you have!" the head Wraith said angrily before spinning back to the group of humans. "In the meantime, perhaps I can persuade you into giving me that code."

Ford had left in the T.A.R.D.I.S. a few seconds ago, and they hadn't heard back from him yet. Seeing as they couldn't dial the gate bridge, they decided to try dialing the planet, and were a bit surprised when it did connect.

"We have a lock." Carter said.

"Finally, we might get some answers." Sheppard said.

"Hmm, it seems we couldn't get a connection because someone was dialing in from 788, preventing us from dialing the bridge." Rodney said.

"Must have been Ronan and Teal'c." Sheppard said.

"I seriously doubt it." Rodney said. "If it had been, and there was a malfunction on their end, the only logical address they would dial is us."

"Maybe it is them and they can't get a lock." Sheppard said.

"Doubtful." Rodney said.

"Ronan, Teal'c, are you there?" Carter said through the mike.

"They made it to Midway, I'm sure of it." Rodney said.

"Wait, this doesn't add up. We're the only ones that are suppose to know the address for this gate bridge." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, that's right." Carter said also realizing it. "No one should know about the address or anything about it other than the personnel here and those in the SGC."

"Plus the fact no one is suppose to be on this planet." Sheppard said while touching the screen. "You said it was completely uninhabited. Other than nature and the wildlife."

"Right." Rodney said. "Which means that someone else had to have dialed out."

"Obviously." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"But who could have done so? We know the Replicators are gone." Carter said.

"The only other race that could have is the Wraith, but I don't see how." Rodney said.

"I doubt Larrin's people did it. They barely even know about Earth." Sheppard said.

"I want a M.A.L.P. sent through." Carter said.

One was brought in quickly and then, after being checked and programmed, it was sent through the still open gate.

"Okay, the M.A.L.P. is through." Rodney said from the computer he was controlling it from as Sheppard and Sam looked at a screen that showed the telemetry it was sending back. "Visual coming in now."

It showed a flat surface of yellow dried out ground and a breeze that blew dust in the air.

"See, no Teal'c or Ronan." Rodney said.

"Pan left." Carter said.

"That's a Wraith pad, and it is hooked up to the DHD." Rodney stated in surprise as they saw the DHD and various Wraith tech attached to it. "How did they do that?"

"More importantly, how did they learn about our bridge? Go back to the right, further this time." Carter said.

The screen moved to the right and then up to show a Wraith cruiser landed on the other side of a large rock formation. A couple seconds later, a masked Wraith moved into the field of vision and shot the machine.

"We've lost the feed." Rodney said.

"And the M.A.L.P. Shut down the gate." Sheppard said as it was quickly done.

"How did they learn about our bridge?" Carter asked aloud as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"It's impossible. There is no way they could have learned about it." Rodney stated.

"Ford, what is going on? Why haven't you called?" Carter asked.

"Um, kinda busy at the moment." Ford said as she heard stunner blast in the background. "I'll call back when things have calmed down."

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Fighting Wraith on Midway. I'll call back." Ford said hanging up.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Wraith are on Midway Station and he's fighting them. I couldn't get anything else." Carter said putting her phone away. "Rodney, check the system for any security leaks or unauthorized data transfers. Somehow, either we have a bug that is sending data to someone or we were hacked by Todd or some other Wraith."

"That's impossible. Todd couldn't have got into my system." Rodney said.

"He was working with you for over a month in this city while helping with the Replicator problem. At some point, he must have hacked into our files and learned about the bridge. Or, we have some bug in our system. Check all systems and have Radek and anyone else that can help get on it right away." Carter said. "Sheppard, we need a plan to go to 788 and disconnect that Wraith device to bring back here for study, plus take out that cruiser in the process. We can't have all the Wraith finding out about Midway."

"What if they all already know?" Sheppard asked.

"If that was the case, I think more Wraith would have been on that planet. Plus, we wouldn't have been able to dial the planet to begin with." Carter said.

"Good point. I'll get a couple teams and Jumpers ready right away." Sheppard said.

"Now, we just wait to hear from Ford and see how things are going on his end." Carter said with worry.

Ford had landed inside the gate room on Midway, only to step out and get shot at by several Wraith. They had no effect as expected and he was instantly attacked with physical force. Reacting instinctually, he pulled both his personal cannons and was about to fire when K-9 alerted him to stop, stating he could end up shooting several holes right through the station. Not having time to put them away, he took on the dozen or so masked Wraith, using his guns as blunt weapons. Just over a minute later, he had killed or knocked them out and put his guns away, pulling his energy pistols. Before he could take off to check out the rest of the base, his cell phone rang. Running to stand beside the T.A.R.D.I.S., he talked to Sam for a few moments while firing back at the Wraith shooting from a doorway nearby. Even though he was invulnerable to being harmed by their stunners, the cell phone did not like having a surge go through it when it was active, so he was avoiding being shot. K-9 helped kill them quickly as he hung up and put it away.

"Stay with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and keep a open com link with me. Let me know what the scanners pick up." Ford said.

"Yes Master." K-9 stated.

Up in the control room, Dempster fell over dead after the Wraith sucked the life out of him. Two of the masked Wraith guards went on alert as another masked Wraith came in and reported to the Wraith at the console.

"What's happening?" the other Wraith said as he spun around.

"We are under attack. An unknown blue object has appeared in the gate room. We lost over a dozen soldiers to him already.." the Wraith that entered the room said.

"It's the Atlantian super solider." the head Wraith said.

"Yes. We don't know where he is at the moment, but I suspect he is coming here." the Wraith at the computer said.

"Do you have computer control again?" the head Wraith asked.

"Yes. I can now dial the portal." the Wraith at the computer said.

"Then do it. Quickly!" the head Wraith ordered.

Teal'c and Ronan found a access ladder and, after seeing it was safe to move, went down it. Teal'c stood guard at the bottom as Ronan came down. Both looked to their right as they heard multiple footsteps and then quickly ran down the corridor to look around a corner as several Wraith came and went for the ladder.

"They are headed for the gate room." Ronan said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"If you want to head for the control room, go ahead. I am going after them." Ronan stated.

"Ronan!" Teal'c said loudly as the man headed for the ladder.

"The portal is activated." the Wraith at the computer said.

Pushing a button on the console, he looked at the screen as several Wraith were now in the gate room at the bottom of the ramp.

"Send the device!" the head Wraith ordered.

"Um, what device?" Lee asked.

Back on Earth, the gate activated.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter stated.

Landry walked up behind him and asked who it was.

"Receiving IDC now. It's Midway Station." Walter said.

"Open the Iris." Landry said.

He put his hand on the panel and the Iris slide away. Everyone got up and looked as some large glowing round object came rolling down the gate. No one did anything as it rolled off the ramp and bounced off the wall. Landry started to tell the guards to describe what it looked like when a large energy wave came off it, stunning everyone nearby. A message came through the gate before it shut down, but the computer only flashed the message on the screen that no one was able to read currently.

"What, the gate has been activated? Shut it down K-9!" Ford yelled.

"I am unable to establish a connection with the station Master. The Wraith have…." K-9 said.

"Circumvent it then. I want this place locked down." Ford said as he continued for the control room. "Wait, send a message to the SGC and tell them of our situation. They are to stun anyone that comes through the gate and shut down the doors to the gate room. No one in, no one out."

"Sending message Master." K-9 said.

Back on Atlantis, Sheppard and his team, along with Lorne's and a couple others, got ready with the Jumpers to go to 788. At the moment, they were still waiting for McKay to finish getting ready.

"Prepare the next wave!" the head Wraith said through the mike.

"The gate should be open momentarily. We have a problem." the Wraith at the computer said.

"What is it?" the head Wraith asked.

"We have lost many troops to the Lantian. Only just over a dozen men will be able to go through the gate." the Wraith at the computer said.

"That will be more than enough." the head Wraith said.

"Someone is attempting to lock us out of the computer system." the Wraith at the computer said.

"Stop them, any way you can. I want that gate activated immediately!" the head Wraith yelled.

"Your help would speed up the process." the Wraith at the computer stated.

Grunting with frustration, he began typing away quickly with the other Wraith.

Teal'c and Ronan came around the corner to look out a window at the gate.

"They have opened the gate to the Milky Way galaxy." Teal'c stated.

"They are headed for Stargate Command." Ronan said.

"We must pursue them." Teal'c stated.

Running through a couple doorways, they came out into the gate room and were surprised to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. and many dead Wraith. Not seeing Ford anywhere, they quickly ran up the ramp while firing.

"Shut down the gate, now!" the head Wraith yelled.

The two Wraiths looked at the monitor as the gate shut off after the two ran through.

Dialing 788, they made it through with four Jumpers and weren't detected at all until they decloaked well above the gate. Firing a few drones, they crippled the Wraith cruiser and made sure that the hanger bay was damaged enough that no Darts came out. Opening the bay door near the gate, with one Jumper, they used the cloak to continue to hide themselves as a couple of men shot the guards nearby. Three of the Jumpers stayed in different positions, moving in a slow circle around the damaged ship, watching for any Wraith to leave the ship. When they did, they were shot by the men looking down from the aft compartments. Sheppards team was landed by the gate, keeping watch as Rodney was disconnecting the Wraith equipment from the DHD.

Coming through the gate in the SGC, both had their weapons ready. Instead of finding Wraith, they found many people on the ground. Ronan walked up to one and felt for a pulse as Teal'c looked at the others.

"There is still a pulse and I don't see anyone feed from. I'm pretty sure they are all stunned." Ronan said.

"Indeed. Perhaps by this device." Teal'c said.

"Possibly. I haven't seen a device like this before though." Ronan said.

"Hmm. It appears many of the other personal have been effected as well." Teal'c said.

"Where the hell are the Wraith?" Ronan said as he looked around.

Five more guards went down quickly as he blasted them more than once with his energy pistols. Dodging a staff weapon swung at him, he rolled out of the way as it came down where he was standing and quickly blasted the head off the guy before turning to shoot another.

"Quickly, shut the door!" the head Wraith commanded.

The door closed as the two masked Wraith inside the room turned to watch the door in case it opened. Touching a few buttons on the console, he moved to a screen nearby.

"Lantian!" the head Wraith yelled.

Ford stopped in a corridor and glanced around. Turning around, he walked back into the room behind him and looked at a screen that showed a Wraith on it as it yelled the same thing as before.

"It's General, dumbass. Who are you?" Ford asked.

"Who I am is not your concern. I suggest you surrender immediately." the head Wraith demanded.

Ford burst out laughing hard as Lee and the other guy heard and saw him on the screen.

"You want me to surrender? I knew you Wraith were stupid, but you take it to a whole new level. Me, one of the greatest warriors alive, immortal and completely safe from being feed on or injured by your weapons, asked to give up? Plus the Lord of Time! I think you want to ask that question of yourself. I may just kill you outright instead of slowly torturing you for hours, perhaps days or longer. Whatever plan you have, or I should say, had, has failed." Ford stated.

"My troops have made it to your command center on Earth. It shall be the beachhead from which we will take over your race and eventually, your galaxy." the head Wraith stated.

"Blah, blah, blah. No Goa'uld, even the minor ones, really got that close in their plans and you, being so insignificant and totally unworthy of trying, have even less chance of that happening. And seriously, I have heard better winded evil monologue speeches from them too. There isn't a chance in hell of you taking the SGC down. There are several people there that are immune to being feed on, and are immortal as well." Ford said.

Ignoring the Wraith who started talking about threats or something similar, he took off down the corridor while calling Carter to inform her and the rest of Atlantis of the situation.

"Some Wraith made it to Earth, but from what K-9 told me, Ronan and Teal'c went through to stop them. I also had K-9 send a message along about a impending attack, so hopefully the SGC is already prepared and fighting back. Once I get done here, I'll go to the SGC and see what I can find out and help." Ford said.

"That's good to hear. We found evidence that Todd did managed to hack several files, one of which did include the intergalactic bridge. Sheppard and a few teams, which consisted of four Jumpers, went to 788. We haven't heard anything back yet, but I can assume things are going well with them. Let me know when you finished there and then are heading to Earth." Carter said.

"Okay. If anything happens with Sheppard, let me know and I can go help them first. See if you can call Mitchell, Daniel, Rally, Kate or Vala and tell them what is going on." Ford said.

"I'll get on it right away. Be careful." Carter said.

"Always. Love you." Ford said.

"Love you to." Carter said before hanging up and quick dialing Earth.

"K-9, status report?" Ford asked while putting the cell phone away.

"All remained Wraith are holding back at the control center. Four inside with two humans and six outside the door. Currently, the door is locked." K-9 said.

"Cut all access to the station off and reroute controls to the T.A.R.D.I.S. for the time being." Ford said. "And unlock the door when I get close."

"Working Master." K-9 said.

"Look, they are all trying to head for the surface." Ronan said while pointing.

They were looking at a monitor screen that showed the Wraith heading for the top level after they entered the Gate Control room finding even more people unconscious.

"They will be unable to do so. An energy pulse, most likely from the unknown device, has instigated the SGC lockdown protocol." Teal'c stated.

"Hmm, looks like the stunning effect didn't get everyone." Ronan said while pointing at a screen.

"Indeed. It seems various personal are getting ready to repel the Wraith on level 15." Teal'c said. "Colonel Mitchell must be in command at the moment."

"Why do you say that?" Ronan asked.

"This is General Landry." Teal'c said pointing at their feet before pointing at the screen. "And that is Colonel Mitchell and the rest of SG-1, plus Kate and our gunnery master for the base, Rally Vincent. A very formidable warrior when dealing with projectile weapons, of which she is better at than General Carter."

"Well, we better go help them out." Ronan said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"We have been locked out of the system completely. Both gates have been completely deactivated." the Wraith at the computer yelled.

"What?!" the head Wraith yelled.

"I have no control over anything. Nothing is accessible." the Wraith said while pushing various buttons.

"What has happened?!" the head Wraith said while pushing some with the other Wraith.

"Um, that blue box out there has a very unique powerful computer system in it, a lot more advanced than the Replicators when it comes to artificial intelligence…" Lee began as the Wraith moved to be in his face.

"You will help us regain control…" the head Wraith began.

"I can't. No one can." Lee said frightened. "The General is in total control now of all functions on this base. He can run all of Atlantis from that blue box."

Both Wraith turned as they heard weapons fire outside the door. They then heard a lot of physical fighting and the sounds of bodies hitting the walls and floors. A good minute later, everything went quiet and then the door opened. Both of the masked Wraith opened fire only to find no one there but their troops on the ground with various smoking holes. Down the short corridor to the control room, Ford stepped away from the side of the wall and fired, blowing the heads off the two guards. The Wraith at the console, pulled some knife off his belt and rushed forward with great speed. Ford quickly dodged, rolled past him and fired several shots into his back before putting one into the back of his head. The other Wraith moved forward and slammed into Ford, knocking them both into the wall. He had to drop both guns in order to grip the hands around his throat.

"I will enjoy taking your head off immensely. Pity I can't just take your life to add to my own." the head Wraith said.

"I look forward to hearing you cry out in pain as I shove your head through this glass window." Ford said with a growl as he pulled the hands away while head butting the man.

Kicking him in the right knee, it broke making the Wraith cry out in further pain as it went backwards and came off under another sharp kick. Quickly grabbing the hair, he turned and slammed the Wraith head first into the window, cracking it. Another hard slam made the skull split open and crack the window further and the final shove broke the glass out as the head caved in. Letting the body hang from the window, he retrieved his guns.

"K-9, inform Sam of what has happened here and return control of the station to it. And find out how Sheppards team is doing." Ford said.

"Affirmative Master." K-9 said.

"Are you two alright?" Ford asked.

"We will be. Did you have to make their deaths so messy?" Lee asked in disgust.

"Sorry, force of habit. I'll have some people from the SGC come help with the clean up. I'm going to go there and see about helping Teal'c and Ronan. Hopefully, I'll get there to find the Wraith already dead." Ford said.

"What about us and the station? They could come on board and attack us all over again?" the other man asked. "I don't want to be here and never did."

"Then tell the people I send that I approved a transfer back to the SGC. Someone else will come take your place." Ford said.

"But I've been teaching him…." Lee began.

"Sorry Lee, but this place is very important. We can't have people who don't want to do the job out here. They'll only make things worse for everyone else in the long run. That's one of the reasons why that Kavanagh or whatever his name was, was sent back to Earth. He couldn't get along with anyone at Atlantis and not being a team player, was more a danger to everyone there. I think he works at Area 51 now."

"I am that guy." Kavanagh said.

"You are?" Ford asked while staring. "I guess you are. You had a lot less hair a few years ago. Why are you here? Never mind. You still get the transfer."

"Wait, what about if they…" Lee began as Ford began dialing Earth.

"I'll leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. here for now and have K-9 keep watch. If the gate dials, he'll keep this place safe. Be advised, don't go near my ship. He will stun you if he has to. Now, if you will excuse me…" Ford said walking away as he pulled his cell phone out. "Hey Sam. Glad K-9 got hold of you. I'm going to Earth and…"

Going through the corridors, they heard little and saw even less. All the personnel they came across were all stunned. Seeing as they had no idea how many Wraith were on the base, they were staying as quiet as possible. Teal'c did find a communicator off one of the guards and informed Mitchell they were on the base. Mitchell was very happy to hear they were there and that they had help. Everyone that was non essential personal that were unconscious or still awake were heading to higher levels as SG-1 and a few other teams, plus a dozen or so guards, Rally and Kate, were setting up perimeter defenses at the various locations on level 15 to ensure the Wraith didn't get any higher.

"One of your men were feed upon. Not a good way to go." Ronan said as Teal'c knelt down to him.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"You say that a lot, you know that." Ronan said.

"What?" Teal'c asked.

"Indeed." Ronan said.

"I had not noticed." Teal'c said, standing while taking a zat from the dead guard.

Hearing a noise nearby, they rounded a corner to unfortunately find a another dead guard that a masked Wraith was just finishing feeding on.

"Hey!" Ronan yelled as he fired his energy pistol into the guy twice.

"Ronan!" Teal'c yelled as two masked Wraith ran up.

Ronan was slammed into the wall, making him drop his energy pistol and assault rifle. Teal'c turned back and forth, shooting five Wraith with the zat gun before loosing it as he avoided a stun lance that almost hit him in the back. He quickly grabbed the guys head and snapped it as Ronan was punching the Wraith that slammed into him in the head. He went down, letting Ronan go as two shots from his energy pistol hit the guy in the back. Bending over and holding his throat as he coughed, Teal'c walked up with the energy pistol in his hand.

"A very impressive weapon. I would very much like to have a weapon such as this." Teal'c said.

"Yeah? You're not the first and probably won't be the last. Next time you see the General, ask him for one. He's made them for several people already." Ronan said taking the gun back.

"Hmm. I wish I knew this before I left Atlantis." Teal'c said.

Heading down a few corridors, they heard a noise in one of the rooms. Getting by the door, they looked at each other, with weapons ready, and then opened it with the intent of firing quickly. Seeing the small conference room and a few people passed out on the table, Teal'c lowered his weapon.

"One moment." Teal'c said while moving around the left side of the table. "Are you alright?"

The man, holding his bald head, nodded as he stood.

"Ronan Dex, this is Mr. Coolidge, of the I.O.A." Teal'c said.

"Oh, hey." Ronan said with a nod before looking out the doorway with his assault rifle.

"What happened?" Coolidge asked.

"You and many others were rendered unconsciousness by a Wraith stun device." Teal'c stated.

"What, the Wraith are here?!" Coolidge stated with fear and shock.

"Yes. The have infiltrated the base. Colonel Mitchell and several others are hold up on level fifteen to prevent the Wraith from getting topside. I suggest you remain here in this room until Ronan and I have neutralized the situation." Teal'c said heading for the door.

"What? Remain here? We need to radio for further help!" Coolidge exclaimed.

"We can handle this." Ronan stated while holding up a hand to keep the man from leaving.

"Do you have any idea of how many Wraith are even on the base?" Coolidge asked.

"No, however there appears to be many." Teal'c stated.

"How many others are there helping?" Coolidge asked.

"You are the only person we have found conscious other than those on level fifteen." Teal'c stated.

"I want a radio…" Coolidge demanded.

"You'll be safer here…" Ronan began.

"Now!" Coolidge yelled.

Leaving the room, they continued through level 28, finding three Wraith trying to pry open a elevator door. They quickly opened fire on them and then turned their weapons as four more Wraith came from the corridor nearby. Coolidge ran for the control room nearby as the two backed off while firing. He screamed as a gun was put into his face and then fainted shortly after. Both men turned their assault rifles around as they heard him scream, only to find him on floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Duck." a familiar voice said.

Both did so and turned as a stun blast passed over their heads. Five extremely loud shots, that woke most of the people still unconscious, rang out as a masked Wraith was blasted back into the wall. As he sank down to the ground, Ford waved his Sonic Screwdriver around and then put his personal cannon away.

"General?" Walter asked with surprise as he blinked and put his glasses back on.

"Hey Walter. Long time no see, well not really. Anyway, base is clear of all Wraith." Ford said.

"Are you sure?" Ronan asked.

"This says so." Ford said waving his Sonic device. "But just in case. Colonel Mitchell…"

"General? Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Mitchell said over the com line.

"Came to see if you all needed help. I see that isn't the case since I'm sure that all the Wraith are dead. But I suggest you go down level by level until you reach here. K-9 said 15 or 16 Wraith got through the gate so we'll check the bodies here and see." Ford said.

"Got it General. How are things down there?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know. I just got here recently. Teal'c and Ronan can give you updates." Ford said.

An hour later, it was determined that the base had only fifteen Wraith got onto it and they were all accounted for. Fortunately and unfortunately, they only lost the two guards and the Wraith never made it to level 25. After telling them what happened at Midway Station, a group of personal were sent to it from the SGC as Ford called the T.A.R.D.I.S. to him. Getting Teal'c a black energy pistol, and extra energy units and a re-charger, he talked with SG-1 for awhile while Ronan was being talked to by the I.O.A. Mitchell and Amy had yet to set an exact date, but wanted to get married as some point. Ford refused to go into the future to find the date it took place, saying it would spoil the surprise. Since Ronan wanted to get back to Atlantis as quickly as possible, once the interview was over, Ford was staying to wait.

Ronan was at the briefing table, sitting at the head where Landry usually sat, and five people from the I.O.A., Mr. Coolidge included, sat beside each other at the other end, looking at Ronan in the semi darkened room. There was a small silver mike on a small stand in front of him that recorded everything he said.

"Ronan Dex, do you feel you can fulfill the duties of a SGC team member?" Coolidge asked. "With diligence, integrity, and respect for those in authority over you?"

"Yes." Ronan stated calmly.

"Good enough for me." Coolidge said with a smile.

With a small smile, he got up and said thanks before walking out.

"Well?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm exactly the kind of team member they want out there fighting the Wraith. Their words, not mine." Ronan said.

"And you did not hold a weapon to their head?" Teal'c asked.

"I did not." Ronan said.

"I am pleased." Teal'c said as they walked away.

"Yeah, well. I had a good coach." Ronan said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"So, have we heard anything yet?" Ronan asked.

"Colonel Sheppard and other personal under his command were able to destroy a Wraith cruiser and take the technology they used to activate the intergalactic gate way. Doctor McKay is working on modifying the program to better keep others out. Midway Station is functioning properly and is under repair and clean up, as well as personal shift." Teal'c said.

"No surprise there. Especially with that cowardly Kavanagh guy." Ronan said.

Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"The Daedalus will be returning to Atlantis very soon. If you wish, you may take it instead of returning to Atlantis right away." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, and wait three weeks to get home. I think I'll take the express route." Ronan said with a smile.

"A much better choice." Teal'c said also smiling as he nodded.

Sheppard and the others on Atlantis were happy to hear that Ronan not only passed, but that the I.O.A. liked him and was happy to hear he was on their side. Other than a small celebration, mostly with close friends, little else happened that night.


	129. Chapter 129

CHAPTER 129

EPISODE…………………..THE KINDRED

It was morning, with noon a couple hours away, and Sam was working in her office since she got up, dealing with paperwork and stuff along those lines, only seeing a few people that day. She heard some people outside the office talking, in a joyful way, and it made her stop, listen more closely and wonder what could be happening that was making people happy from the sounds of it. No one came through the gate, and if it was someone coming to the planet or a message sent to them, she would have been informed already. Looking up, she saw Ford walking towards the office with a covered plate in his hands, making her think while smiling since it was for her he was bringing something. As he entered, wearing a brown suit, she could instantly smell what was on the plate.

"Ooooh, brownies." Carter said reaching for the plate he was still holding while standing in front of the desk. "And you're not giving them to me for what reason?"

"I remembered something yesterday from when I was in that Captain's Bar a month or so back, or was it two? Anyway, it occurred to me, despite the many times I have time traveled, that I should have done this before." Ford said lifting the towel from the plate.

"Three? I can eat a whole pan…" Carter said insulted. "Though I pay for it later. But it is so worth it….."

"These are the same, yet different. I ate five and my body said no more." Ford said seeing her thinking while being extremely confused. "Remember, I said Captain's…."

"You went back to then!" Carter exclaimed with excitement.

"Very good dear! If you can handle three, I'll get more. But seeing as it was hard for you to even eat that half I had brought you then, I doubt you'll eat more than this." Ford said while putting the plate in front of her and pulling a bottle of milk from his pocket.

After smelling the delectable aroma of the one he said to try, she ate it and barely got to chew it before her eyes watered and she was coughing after swallowing.

"Good isn't it?" Ford asked not moving other than to sit on the edge of the desk as she took a drink.

"Damn. I forgot how strong that was." Carter said hitting her chest lightly. "Please tell me you can make more of these still? Wait, that was a stupid question."

"Yes, but I can make cakes, coco, frosting. To name few." Ford said tilting his hand back and forth. "I think Daniel is going to kill me though. Assuming the brownie doesn't kill him first."

"You made some with his favorite coffee? Is it one of these?" Carter asked looking at the two with obvious hope.

"All three are different and made with that special chocolate. That one you ate was made from my famous brownie mix. This darker one, is the Daniel type. And the last one, is a richer chocolate base. That I would try last because it literally dropped me to my knees. Rebecca and Shelly downed four before they quit."

Ford only shook his head when she took that one instead and was now going through what he did before, but much worse. And at least she was already sitting, but had to hold the desk to keep from falling out of it.

"Holy crap! I think my teeth went past rotting to trying to jump out." Carter said downing the whole bottle seconds later and wiped her mouth with the towel. "Oh God. That concludes my sugar intake for the week. I'll need to stick to salads and running a lot to work that off."

"Going to eat that one too?" Ford asked while raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Hell no. I'm buzzing on just those two and they haven't even digested. I hope to God I don't become diabetic from this." Carter said shaking her head. "Leave that there, I'll have it later."

Ford put it back and then put the towel over it with a chuckle.

"I informed Keller of what I made in case anyone comes in or needs to go to the infirmary for whatever reactions that might take place." Ford said.

"Good. If I ate that now, I'd need a infirmary visit to ensure my body didn't shut down or knock me out from the over stimulation." Carter said rubbing her eyes dry. "Damn Ford, you really know how to make killer desserts."

"Well, I do have a really big sweet tooth." Ford said sitting down in the chair.

"I bet Chevy is sick right now. Or was and got over it already…" Carter said.

"Yeah, she does eat more of it than I do. And has more leeway with what she can do with chocolate." Ford said.

"You know, you should write a book." Carter said.

"A book? Where did this come from?" Ford asked a bit confused. "A cook book? Those things are a dime a dozen. Not worth the effort. I will never tell the general public or many others my secret to the brownies. I have my recipes wrote down and K-9 knows them, but a book wouldn't be worth the effort."

"Not cook book. Something of scientific value. Or a paper. Something along those lines. I'd like to see something from you, on paper. All the other scientist have wrote something of intense value and it does give insight to how they think." Carter said. "You could do it on a computer obviously, but I want to be able to read it on paper."

"You're worried about me and my views on my value?" Ford asked bewildered.

"Beyond family and friends." Carter said with a roll of her eyes. "You might gain more respect, instead of the fear you installed in the I.O.A. and all those others on the hill. I don't know what you have heard, or even know, but I have been told that a lot of those people think you use me to make yourself look like a accomplished scientist. If they knew you had a T.A.R.D.I.S., I don't think they'd know that. But, considering a lot of people keep that sort of thing a secret…"

"You did teach me the fundamentals of everything. I'm just glad I was able to quell the rumors that I, screwed my way to my position, before they went to far." Ford said noticing her eyebrows raise as a hint of a smile was on her face. "I don't even have any idea of what I would write about."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Rodney asked as he walked into her office and got a look from the two of them. "General O'Neill sent me a few emails, asking about you two and stuff. He also warned me what to watch out for. In this case, you two obviously aren't talking about something personal because anyone could walk in."

"He has a point." Ford said getting up from the chair as Carter muttered something about getting back at Jack as she shook her head. "Your office at the SGC gave us better privacy to talk on more personal levels."

"I miss those days." Carter said with a sigh. "What do you want Rodney?"

"Just turning in a report." Rodney said setting it on her desk.

"A report?" Carter asked with confusion and surprise.

"You asked for it last night, because it was due yesterday. Normally I'm not late, I just got distracted on another project…." Rodney said trailing off as she nodded in remembrance. "So, what paper were you talking about?"

"Sam wants me to write something." Ford said with a shrug.

"You should." Rodney stated.

"Okay, what's your reason?" Ford asked curious.

"You and Sam are brilliant. In some ways, not as great as I am and better in others." Rodney said ignoring their eye rolls. "A scientist paper helps give insight into how they think. I would love to see what you came up with. I read everything Sam wrote, though it didn't help me like I hoped it would."

"Now you're treading into dangerous territory." Ford warned.

"And don't dare say you can dream." Carter stated while shaking a finger.

"I gave that up long ago." Rodney said waving a hand, and either oblivious to the warning looks or not caring at all. "But seriously, you should consider writing something. Even if it is classified, I know I'd be able to read it."

The two watched him leave and then Ford rubbed his chin in thought.

"He has a point. Besides, despite all this time we've been together, I would like to see what you could come up with." Carter said.

"I think I have an idea then." Ford said walking out with a smile.

"Can you clue me in?!" Carter asked.

"And blow the surprise." Ford yelled back while he kept walking.

"Well, a good surprise is better than no surprise. He better remember to include me in the byline since I gave him the idea." Carter said going back to work.

The rest of the day went rather well, with no missions that went bad. Teyla, now showing much more than before, was getting tired more quicker at night. She went to bed early, as she had been for the last few weeks and slept rather peacefully. That was until a dream that had two of her people, Sheppard, Rodney, and both Carter's.

Kanaan was dead and placed on a wooden pile that was built as part of their funeral. The other two Athosians were standing with fire poles at each end of the small group. Everyone said sorry to her about her loss, which bothered her greatly because she wasn't sure why Ford didn't just go back and save him and the rest of her people. Even with the confusion, she steeled herself for what was to come as she told them she was ready. Being given one of the wooden sticks on fire, she lit the large pile. As it began burning all the way through, Kanaan woke up and started yelling for her to help. Instead of being able to save him, much less knowing deep down Ford could, he only said sorry as Sheppard held her back as the fire continued.

Teyla awoke and glanced around, sweat covering her body as she realized it was a dream. Holding back tears, she got out of bed, got a drink of water, used the bathroom and then, after wiping herself off with a damp washcloth, she laid back down while thinking on the dream.

The next morning came and she awoke, still disturbed, but felt better knowing it was only a dream. However, she felt it had a deeper meaning as well that she was still thinking on. Getting breakfast, she found the rest of her team also eating before they went off on a mission, minus Ronan since there was no possible battles to be that day.

"How far did you get?" Carter asked.

"On what?" Ford asked as they walked down the corridor.

"The book, or paper? What are you writing anyway?" Carter asked in hopes of getting some small detail.

"Sorry, it would blow the surprise. And if I gave you a hint, you'd figure it out rather quickly." Ford said squeezing her hand. "But I got up to near a hundred pages."

"That's a lot. It is about cars and fast abilities?" Carter asked thinking she could get some idea.

"Maybe, but it is not the main idea." Ford said as she groaned.

"Any idea of when you will get it done?" Carter asked.

"Probably pretty soon. Before I went to bed with you, I left in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to continue working on it like I did earlier that day." Ford said smiling. "The ideas kept flowing and then I had to go over it to remove a few things."

"K-9 did say that the T.A.R.D.I.S. left for five seconds and then returned." Carter said.

"Who else could it have been?" Ford asked.

"Last night was interesting. The seduction was not surprising, but you saying you were drugging me into arousal by feeding me chocolate was new to me." Carter said.

"I even showed you the medical studies on it later too." Ford said as they entered the infirmary.

"General and General." Keller said as they walked up. "Something special going on, perhaps later?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"You are both holding hands and were doing so when you walked in. Not to mention he was really smiling." Keller said with a suggestive tone.

"So, many couples hold hands." Ford said kissing the back of Sam's before letting go.

"Besides, the special stuff happened last night. Sitting most of the day in that chair made my back ache. He gives the greatest back massage. Wait, that's why I fell asleep so quick." Carter stated.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that. I must admit, I was hoping for more. When you were deep asleep, I went back to that book and then came to bed later, where we had some fun. Later for me anyway." Ford said.

"God, I can't remember the last time I had sex." Keller muttered. "You two are so lucky."

"I know." Carter said with a smile. "I managed to convince him to write a book. Or it's a paper?"

"Oh. Rodney told me something about that and that he is looking forward to reading it. Is it a help book on how to treat a lady?" Keller asked.

"Um, no. I'm not sure that would go over very big." Ford said unsure as he looked embarrassed.

"Why not?" Carter asked. "We rarely argue and other than that incident back in the SGC where I blew up, there has been no fighting. You've helped Jack better his marriage and quite a few other people at the SGC…"

She stopped as he spoke something in her ear that made her face start to blush.

"Yeah, I agree. Bad idea on that book idea." Carter said quickly.

"Great, now I'm feeling beyond jealous and envious. I wish I was immortal to see how your boy turns out that you two want later. If he ends up being half the man you are…" Keller said trailing off.

"I know." Ford said shaking his head. "I just have to keep him from Jack's advice."

"We don't even have another child yet. But we have been thinking about it. I would be more worried about Sally. She's turning out like both of us, which means finding a guy like you is going to be almost impossible." Carter said while crossing her arms. "I'd rather her not wait until her thirties to find someone like I did."

"I wonder, assuming I ever get to that point, would I make a great mother?" Keller wondered.

"Oh yeah. You have all the right qualities, just missing the right guy." Ford said.

"He'll come along one day." Carter said.

"Hopefully soon, unlike you two, I age normally." Keller said with a small smile. "What is with the orange suit? It's, rather flashy."

"Felt like a orange day." Ford said.

"You determine what suit you wear each day by the roll of those red dice." Carter said.

"True." Ford said with a small shrug. "Unless it is a special day and I need to wear something else."

"So, beyond all this chatting, why are you two here? The medical equipment in your T.A.R.D.I.S. is better than what we have here, considering both of your physiology." Keller said.

"You called us here. Well, more me. He just tagged along like a love sick puppy." Carter said with a chuckle.

"A very obedient puppy." Keller said as the two girls laughed.

"Very little training was required." Carter said as Ford shook his head at their antics.

"At least I'm being laughed at for a good cause." Ford muttered.

"Well, that was fun." Keller said as she wiped her eyes like Sam was. "Give me a moment to think. Oh yeah, there is a medical reason, thankfully no one here is behind it or the cause though."

Walking to a plasma monitor on a moving cart, she punched up a screen that showed them a couple pictures and info in various boxes.

"There has been a new sickness here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Which I have told you about before." Keller said as Sam nodded. "Unfortunately, we have no idea of where or when it started, but it is now up to seven planets instead of the two I told you about some months back."

"Right. This is that strange illness that even has K-9 stumped." Ford said. "And that is rare."

"Well, in K-9's defense, he isn't programmed to really understand medical technology. We really need to build a medical version of him. Janet did mention the idea to begin with." Carter said.

"True. I still think the name, K-Med is…too weird. A blue looking K-9 isn't a bad idea though." Ford said.

"How about one with a more female personality? You could call her K nine eleven. Like the 911 emergency call." Keller said.

"Not bad. But with the September 11th thing that happened…" Carter said trailing off. "Then again, since only certain people would know about him, or in this case, her as you said, it would work pretty well."

"The laser could be modified to treat injuries instead of causing damage." Ford said. "Janet did want one of her own, if possible."

"We could make one for Atlantis, which would be K-911 and one for Janet, K-Med." Carter said.

"I don't like that name though." Ford said.

"It would be her dog and she liked the name." Carter said.

"Give us till the end of the week. We should have something by then." Ford said.

"Cool. Can't wait to talk to a computer that will talk back." Keller said. "Can you put a red cross on the other side?"

"We can do something like that." Carter said. "Just let us know the color you want."

"Blue and red. The cross being red." Keller said.

"Same as Janet." Ford said.

"Hey, we got another planet with whatever this illness is." Sheppard said as he came in and sat on a bed.

"Another one? This is getting out of hand." Carter said while rubbing her forehead.

"That makes it eight then." Keller said. "What planet did you just return from?"

"447." Rodney said as he came in and used a antibacterial plus cream on his hands that was on a cart. "Just like the others, it starts with respiratory problems that soon leads to fatal organ failure."

"We just came back from bio-screen Rodney. And we were wearing hazmat suits." Sheppard said as he watched Rodney rub his hands together.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." Rodney stated.

"We know the Wraith aren't behind this. Doing so kills off their food supply." Ford muttered in thought.

"Somehow, I don't think the Replicators are behind this either. Even though they were different from the ones we dealt with in the Milky Way, killing people off with a disease seems…" Carter said.

"Like something they would do? Doesn't sound like their M.O." Sheppard said.

"Plus, what we've been able to tell about the people we've checked out infected and those who have died, there is no indication of nanites involved." Keller said. "K-9 confirmed it along with me."

"Unfortunately, we have no idea if this is something someone is behind or if it is something that happened because of a mutated virus or other illness." Ford said. "We've went over the database, but nothing really comes close to what this is. There is too many things missing from the other illness that would give us a heads up on what it could have originally been."

"If it is something that mutated." Keller said.

"Do we have any idea of how this is spreading?" Carter asked.

"No. Out of these eight planets, other than a few doing some trading and other things that make them come into contact with each other, some of the others have no contact with the rest. And the ones that do have contact with other planets, have been to planets that are still completely unaffected and show no signs of this mysterious illness. Whatever this is, I haven't found anything to figure out how and where it all started." Keller said.

"Can you give a estimate or guess of how bad this is going to get?" Carter asked.

"Given what happened on MR1-992, I'd say that this sickness does have a time span to it. No new cases or symptoms of this illness has been present on that planet for some time. Unfortunately, the sickness there killed almost over 30% of their population. If that continues on these other eight planets, there is going to be over 200,000 people dead by the time this sickness runs its course." Keller said with worry and sadness towards the last part.

"And, baring unforeseen luck and a miracle, it's only a matter of time before Atlantis gets hit with whatever this is." Carter said.

"We are checking everyone that comes through the gate and all items on them before allowing them to go anywhere." Keller said.

"Which is why we had to wait almost an hour to be able to come here." Sheppard said.

"I'm just lucky that the T.A.R.D.I.S. keeps me safe, for the most part." Ford said. "Aside from giving up my clothes, K-9 has been able to tell if anything on me is infected."

"You haven't even left the city, by Stargate anyway, for awhile." Sheppard said.

"True. Thankfully K-9 is helping the medical team and doing intensive scans to help get off world teams back to work quickly." Carter said. "We really need to get on building a medical dog so K-9 can help me, Sally or whoever with things he's more programmed for."

"I'll get started on some plans and bring them to you later." Ford said. "Then we can go over it more together."

Teyla was sitting in the commissary alone and drinking some tea as she thought. She knew that Sheppard and Rodney were back from their mission, but she hadn't seen them yet since they went to the infirmary after the bio-screening. Where they went after that, she wasn't sure. At the moment, she was thinking about her dream and her people. She looked up as someone now stood in front of her.

"Oh, hello Rodney." Teyla said.

"Hi." Rodney said waving one free hand.

"Has Doctor Keller made any progress with her investigation?" Teyla asked.

"She still hasn't figured out what is causing the illness or how to stop it, but she is still on top of it. Sheppard and I thankfully got a clean bill of health." Rodney said with a smile.

"That is good news. What are you hiding behind your back?" Teyla asked.

"Um, well. With everything that has been happening and being so busy, I have been meaning to give this to you." Rodney said as he put the small wrapped package with pink bow on the table before her.

"Rodney, you did not have to do this." Teyla said opening it anyway.

"Well, think of it as a kinda of pre-baby present." Rodney said with a smile. "Back on Earth, there is a company that produces recordings specifically for the fetus. They say that if the unborn child listens to, say, great composes of musical talent, it will make the child grow up with a natural predisposition for musical ability. It seemed to have worked rather well for Sam and Ford and their child Sally, so I figured it would help your child to understand science better."

"I see." Teyla said pulling a IPOD out that had special leads attached to it.

"I recorded some of my ground breaking theories and other ideas. A couple hours worth." Rodney said.

"You shouldn't not gone through some much trouble." Teyla said with a smile as she put it back in the box.

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't any trouble at all." Rodney said with a small wave.

Seeing a look on her face that he knew, from pass experience with her, it was easy to tell she had something weighing heavily on her mind.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Rodney asked worried.

"Um…" Teyla said glancing around. "I have been debating on telling someone or not."

"Okay." Rodney said sitting down and putting his arms on the table.

"I believe I had a vision last night." Teyla said.

"A vision?" Rodney asked a bit skeptical at the idea.

"Yes. I believe I saw Kanaan last night. The father of my child. I believe he was sending me a message. That he is alive and that I should not abandon my search for him and the rest of my people." Teyla said, still feeling the fears of the dream.

"And this happened while you were sleeping?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. But I believe it was much more. To many things that shouldn't have happened, did happen. It was more of a nightmare, but I know it was not one at the same time. It didn't feel like a dream either."

"Hmm…" Rodney said.

"I knew you would doubt me. I should not have said anything." Teyla said turning away as she grabbed her drink.

"I didn't say anything about doubting you. I was just thinking. Look at me, I've been cocooned inside a alien space craft, had another person living inside of me, which was a woman, met two versions of myself from other realities. Not to mention our head boss is that last remaining Ancient and a Time Lord with a time machine that shouldn't exist. Having a vision isn't a far fetched idea. If you say it was a vision, then I believe it was a vision." Rodney stated.

"Thank you. I believe I need to go talk to Jennifer about getting a scheduled check up on my son." Teyla said.

"Okay, good luck." Rodney said waving.

Finding Sheppard in the hallways, Rodney followed along while talking to him.

"Despite everything, I don't think it was a vision." Rodney stated.

"She's had them before." Sheppard stated.

"She's had remote contact with the Wraith, but never with a human. The Athosians have been missing for what, six months now? Do you really think they are still alive?" Rodney asked.

"The General does and so does Teyla. That's enough for me. Would you want to tell Teyla to give up hope?" Sheppard asked, ready to tear into Rodney if he said otherwise.

"At some point, if we don't get or hear anything new, we may not have a choice." Rodney said.

Late that night, with heavy cloud cover over the city, everyone else for the normal day shift was in bed for the night. Ford and Carter were both working on two new K-9 units with K-9 helping, but it was going to be a good week before they got them finished, mostly because of programming issues. Sally was watching, listening as they told her what as happening and even had her help on different spots. After an hour of that, the three went to bed for the night.

Teyla did turn in early, but was still happy to hear that her child was perfectly healthy after the medical check. She managed to fall asleep with little trouble, only to wake up as a bright light surrounded her. Looking around, she found herself still in her bed, but Atlantis was gone, with her and her bed in some forest where the sun was shinning down brightly in the peaceful and tranquil area. Tossing her sheets aside, she sat up and looked around, feeling the soft ground under her feet. As she was about to stand, several small glowing lights appeared and then formed into Kanaan, wearing a black leather coat like thing as she last saw him.

"Kanaan…" Teyla said.

"Teyla?" Kanaan said with a loving smile as she got up and he saw her belly. "Oh…"

She smiled as she held her belly, much to his surprise as he looked at her while rubbing his hand across his mouth with a smile.

"You must help us." Kanaan said.

"How?" Teyla asked as he turned much more serious.

"Save us." Kanaan stated.

"Where are you? Where are our people?" Teyla asked urgently.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a hand made medallion, pulling it off his neck breaking the leather string.

"You bought me this." Kanaan said.

"Yes." Teyla said.

"Do you remember where?" Kanaan asked.

"The village of Croya. Is that where you are?" Teyla asked as hope filled her.

"Come find me." Kanaan said putting it into her hands.

Giving her a warm smile, everything faded away in a bright light. She found herself standing in her room and her hand out, holding nothing that she could swear was just holding his pendant, which also felt like it had been just there too. Earlier that morning, she talked to Sheppard about it and he said he'd talk to Carter.

"So, she says the pendant in her vision is the same one that she gave to Kanaan." Sheppard stated as he finished the story to the two.

"She let me run my Sonic Screwdriver over her and even let K-9 do a scan. In the end, we found small traces of physic energy, but where it came from and who…" Ford said trailing off. "But she genuinely believes it is from him and I have no reason to doubt that."

"We've seen and experienced things that no one else would believe." Carter said from behind her desk. "Part of me wants to say, it's probably her motherly instincts and other worries that made her think of him in her dreams. Especially since she is getting close to her due date."

"And the other part?" Sheppard asked.

"Says she is telling the truth and did have a vision. We already know the Wraith have a telepathic ability and that Teyla has the ability to not only interact with their technology, but to talk to the Wraith in their heads and take over one of them if she has to." Carter said.

"That incident with that Queen still amazes me." Ford said while crossing his arms in the chair beside Sheppard.

"What are we going to do though?" Sheppard asked.

"You talked to her. What does she want to do?" Carter asked.

"Well, in her vision she was told to go to the village on M2S-181 where she bought the pendant from and, despite knowing that we want to restrict her gate travel, she really wants to go check it out." Sheppard said.

"That's just a peaceful trading community. I seriously doubt they had anything to do with the Athosians disappearance. Besides that, we checked that planet out back when we started investigating." Carter said.

"I told her that we'd probably not find anything and that that planet and its people had been ruled out, but she wants to check it out anyway." Sheppard said.

"We're spread pretty thin at the moment, because of this plague. Any second we could need you here for whatever emergency comes up. Plus, we got people going and coming through the gate constantly." Carter said while thinking. "What do you think of all of this?"

"We owe her, big time. We should do this, not only for that reason, but because having a pregnant woman is a bad thing, not only for us but we don't want her to end up having her child early because she was upset." Sheppard said.

"I can understand that very well. Ford did everything to make sure I worried about nothing the entire time I was with Sally. You and her go, and try to get back as soon as you can." Carter said.

"I have a better idea. Since the gate is busy and we'd rather her not have any complications using the gate, I can take her there in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Sheppard. I did go to that planet with the T.A.R.D.I.S. before. And the moment you need us, we can get back in and be here within seconds of the call." Ford said.

"We haven't had any Wraith come close to this system over the last few weeks. Even if they tried to come, we have enough power to defend ourselves until you return. Try to get back soon anyway. And call if anything happens." Carter said.

"Got it dear." Ford said as he got up with Sheppard and left.

"I purchased the pendant from an artisan in Croya." Teyla said.

Rodney was asking questions about the T.A.R.D.I.S. as Ford was working on the console. Ronan was standing by the chair that Teyla was sitting in, leaning back against the wall in boredom as Sheppard was pacing around the room. Ford changed into a black suit while Ronan was in his dark vest and leather pants. Sheppard and Rodney were in their off world outfits, plus guns. Teyla was in a outfit of her own, mostly black. The coat was very open and near her feet, the pants a lot like slacks and a long sleeved black shirt that clung to her frame. The coat was closed over her breast, leaving the rest of it open to not push on her abdomen.

"I doubt the village has changed that much, so we'll land just outside the village in the forest. Better that we don't get a lot of attention on the ship." Ford said while pulling a lever.

"Are you going to change it to look like a tree?" Rodney asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is not an it, and she is going to stay in the phone booth look. I think most people will look at her with little interest as long as I keep her from the crowds. Landing in one minute." Ford said flipping another switch.

"We'll look around and ask questions, in hopes of getting some new intel." Sheppard said before turning to her from near the console. "Teyla, the moment you feel danger, I want you to find the General or make for the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"If she is not there I shall go straight for the Stargate." Teyla said.

"I don't plan on doing much, so I'll keep a watch on you from a distance. I stand out rather well in this galaxy, so just look for me or give me some signal." Ford said as they landed.

Entering the village, it was very obvious that they all stood out. Even with the new clothes for sale in a few various stalls, they were not shiny clean like what they had on, or as new looking. The village was rather well cramp together, leaving enough room for a few people to walk between the various huts, but a serious danger if people panicked and tried to run. The sun was high in the sky, no clouds, but the part of the village they were in had big roofs that blocked a lot of the sunlight. Not enough to make things very dark, but enough you had little chance of getting sunburned. People moved around, going about their daily business, giving them looks but leaving the alone for the most part. Sheppard kept his sunglasses on like Ford did as Teyla walked up to one of the vendor stalls that sold weaved baskets of various sizes. The entire place reminded those from Earth, of close together flee market stands.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me about the artisan that used to occupy this space?" Teyla asked. "He specialized in hand crafted jewelry, necklaces, pendants, chains…"

The slightly heavy set black woman in a dress got down from stacking a few baskets and turned to her.

"He's gone." the lady said.

"Where did he go?" Teyla asked glancing around.

"He left when the sickness passed through this village several weeks ago. Him and some forty others passed on. I'm sorry child, but he's dead." she said solemnly, not seeing Teyla's hopes get crushed.

"Hey Jennifer. You called and said you had something to show me." Carter said as she came into the infirmary.

"Yeah." Keller said nodding slowly. "I finally found out what is making everyone sick. K-9 agreed with my assessment and that's when I called you."

Carter looked at a plasma screen as Keller brought it up.

"It's a unique protein that was originally created by the inhabitants of a planet called Hoff. It was designed to interfere with the Wraiths feeding mechanism, making them immune to the feeding process." Keller said pointing at certain things on the screen.

"This is the same thing that killed the Wraith and a lot of the people who took the drug." Carter said.

"The same, but slightly altered if you look hard enough. The fact remains it is still a very dangerous drug with deadly results. Someone is behind this, but I have no idea who. And whoever they are, they are doing this without carrying about the fact they are committing mass murder." Keller said.

The group split up and went around the village, asking everyone they could for a good hour or more. Teyla just got talking to one man as Sheppard walked up.

"I think it is time we get out of here." Sheppard said.

"But we haven't found anything yet." Teyla stated.

"We've been over this village twice now, maybe even three times, and no one has said anything yet. I don't think we're going to get anywhere here." Sheppard said waving a hand.

"I feel otherwise. There must be someone who knows something. I believe I was led here and that the answers I need are here." Teyla said.

"Look Teyla, we are helping you in every way we can and even helped talk to people, but we have got nothing. With everything that has been going on lately, it is possible that the stress and your situation, both of your baby and your people have been getting to you, emotionally and otherwise." Sheppard said.

"Are you questioning my interpretation of my vision or the vision itself?" Teyla asked raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't found anything, not even a small clue. We came and tried, and thankfully, there was no danger. We are going home." Sheppard said leaving her no room to argue.

She sighed in reluctance as he turned and spoke into his earpiece to Ronan and Rodney that it was time to head back.

"I'll run a scan of the village, planet and surrounding space before we leave. If I learn anything of interest, I'll let you know." Ford said as he walked up. "I asked everyone I could, even paying for information, but got nowhere. Sorry."

"We did try and I thank you for that chance." Teyla said nodding.

Once back at Atlantis, the group split up and Sam called Ford over to talk to him about something. Less than a hour later, they were in the conference room, minus Teyla and Ronan, as Keller was filling them in on what she learned.

"Are you sure it is the same protein?" Rodney asked while looking at the large plasma from the seat he was in with the rest of them.

"Yes. I ran a side by side comparison, three times to make sure and even had K-9 do a check. He didn't find it before because it wasn't part of the check. It is the protein the Hoff people made, with some differences." Keller said walking away from the plasma.

"Some differences?" Rodney asked.

"The Hoffen drug killed about 50% of their inhabitants, this variation, that we have no idea who is behind, kills about 30%." Keller said while looking at the tablet in her hand.

"How could eight planets inhabitants get inoculated and not know about it?" Rodney asked puzzled.

"It's easy when you put it into peoples food and water supplies. Unlike this city, which runs test on the water supply to check for contaminants and warns us, most of the other inhabitants of this galaxy aren't really up to very technological levels, where they can test their food and water." Ford said.

"That would be the best way to get it passed around." Keller said. "We are currently running test to make sure. I wondered if the Hoffen were behind this, but K-9 said that was pretty much impossible."

"Yeah, the Wraith came and practically destroyed their civilization when they found out about it." Rodney said.

"K-9 said that." Keller said.

"Perhaps some of them are still alive and are doing this to enact retribution or revenge." Sheppard said.

"I doubt it. Unless Larrin and her people are behind this, there is too few technologically advanced planets capable of this. Even if they were hiding underground, they couldn't have done all of this without planning it ahead of time, which I don't think they did." Ford said.

"I agree. Whoever is behind this has this planned out very well. All these planets that have been infected are far apart, but not far enough that they are in different quadrants of the Pegasus Galaxy. In some ways, the planets seem randomly picked, but if you look closely enough, you'll see a pattern. This is somebody or a bunch of someone's who are intent at getting back at the Wraith." Carter said. "The way this looks makes me think it is done so that the Wraith have no idea which planets, that they watch to cull, are infected."

"Having to watch their food because it could kill them is going to make the Wraith very hungry and cranky." Rodney said.

"Might make them start making critical errors and major mistakes." Ford said.

"We can hope. Since we have no starting place or clue of who is really behind this, I want Hoff to be checked out again. See if there is anything left that might give us a clue. Hopefully we'll get some answer before more planets start having people drop dead and we have no cure for it." Carter said and then looked at Ford on her left. "What are you thinking?"

"Whoever is behind this knows how the Wraith live and think. Beyond what is common knowledge. Seeing as we know and have seen that all the Wraith aren't getting along, it is possible that a faction or a Queen, maybe even just a ship or ships, are behind all of this. They would know where it was safe to go and where not, leaving the tainted people for other Wraith to go after so they die, thinning out the civil war." Ford said.

"If that was true, then those Wraith are only causing their inevitable demise on a slow scale. Even if they got all the other Wraith to die off, they'd be in trouble because a lot of planets would be infected." Rodney said.

"Unless, if it is Wraith that are behind it, they managed to not only create this changed protein, but also had a cure for it that they kept to themselves." Carter said.

"Doesn't sound farfetched. We know they will kill each other." Sheppard said. "Even if this is true, it doesn't really bring us closer to solving the problem."

"Gives us something to go on." Carter said as she stood with everyone following seconds later. "Until we learn more, or hopefully something from Hoff, we'll stay with that possibility and keep checking on other ideas. Dismissed."

Teyla was in her room as they were in the short meeting with Keller. Sitting on her bed cross legged, she had her eyes closed in meditation with her hands on her knees. Since it was still day time, she had none of her candles lit. Her eyes fluttered as her meditation deepened and then she opened her eyes to find herself in the forest once again, sitting on the ground in her mediation state and Kanaan before her just like before.

"Kanaan…" Teyla said.

"Teyla." Kanaan said.

"Where are you?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." Kanaan said unsure.

"Who took you?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." Kanaan said with the same unsure look.

"Where can I go to find you?" Teyla asked.

"You already know where to go to find the answers." Kanaan stated.

"The village." Teyla stated.

"But you stopped looking before you found the answer." Kanaan said.

"I was there, and found nothing." Teyla stated.

"You were so close. Please Teyla, our time is running short. We need you." Kanaan said practically begging.

She looked at his outstretched hand and took it, waking from her dream and seeing her hand reaching for his. Holding it close to her body, she then got up and left quickly while calling Sam to tell she needed to see her. Arriving at the command center, she found both Carter's there and quickly told them what happened as Ford ran his Sonic Screwdriver over her head while she talked.

"Well, these readings indicate elevated physic levels like before. Much higher than before too, but not by a lot." Ford said. "Can't say where they came from though."

"Were you sleeping?" Carter asked.

"No, I was in a meditated state." Teyla said as they went into her office. "But I was most definitely awake. I have no doubts, this was very real."

Sitting down in the chair, she sat in the one beside her as Ford sat on the arm beside Sam.

"We believe you Teyla, but we really have nothing to go on. After I did that scan of the village, planet and surrounding space, I didn't find anything that could help us. And there didn't seem to be any sighs of Wraith activity either." Ford said.

"Is there anything you can think of or tell us that might help us find any clues? Short of trying to monitor you in hopes of another vision happening soon, I can't thinking of anything we could try." Carter said.

"I have not spoken of it before, but Kanaan has the same gift I do. Among our people, it is considered a gift, but it also sets us apart. Because he had the gift, he could understand what I had." Teyla said.

"Which made your relationship much easier since you had something very in common besides being the same people." Ford said as Teyla nodded.

"Has this ability allowed you to communicate with each other or any of your people, or anyone else for that matter before?" Carter asked.

"No." Teyla said shaking her head.

"I can take her back. Sheppards team is still off world and most of the rest of the teams are busy…" Ford said.

"Lorne's team is still here." Carter said.

"I think I am more than capable of watching her. And you can call me for the T.A.R.D.I.S. at a moments notice if there is a problem." Ford said. "If a problem comes up here, then Lorne's about your only backup."

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if the reason you didn't find anything before was because there was too many people, our people, there. Either scaring the populous or who knows. Hopefully you'll get better answers." Carter said.

"I hope so as well." Teyla said.

"I'll inform Sheppard when they get back. Be careful, both of you." Carter said.

Teyla changed into something less revealing and then they took off, landing in the same place as before.

Sheppards team was checking various buildings. Rodney was in a burned and very damaged building that was either a library at one point or a records keeping building. There was papers everywhere along with many books on the shelves and floor.

"Rodney, come in." Sheppard said.

"Yeah." Rodney said back as he stepped over a object in his way.

"You find anything?" Sheppard asked.

"Just a bunch of junk, you?" Rodney said as he kept looking.

"No. The Wraith really did a number on this place." Sheppard said while looking around outside as the sun was past noon on the planet.

"Well the Wraith did more than just that. It's more than just random destruction. This location was the suppository of all the Hoff knowledge. I'd say a lot of it is just missing." Rodney said as some noise suddenly caught his attention. "Who's there?"

"Rodney, what's going on?" Sheppard asked.

"I heard something." Rodney said while looking around with his gun.

"Relax Rodney, it's probably just a bunch of rats or some other vermin." Sheppard said.

"Rats?" Rodney asked with worry and fear.  
Hearing more movement, he walked around and past a few knocked over bookshelves.

"Who ever is there, you better come out. I'm not kidding." Rodney stated, trying to hide his fear while trying to also make whoever or whatever was there fear him.

The rattling continued as he moved forward slowly towards the wall that had a lot of fallen debris and other junk lying around. He was really surprised when a bunch of kids of various ages suddenly came out of different hiding spots and ran past him and into him. He tried telling them to stop but they managed to make it away and out of the building, luckily not knocking him over. One teenage started out but Rodney got in the way quickly with his arms held out.

"Look, I'm not going to harm you. I just need to ask you some questions. Who are you and why are you here?" Rodney asked.

The kid looked around nervously trying to find a way past him or out.

"Okay, I'm just here looking for some things. Medical equipment, books, notes, that sort of thing." Rodney said.

"I don't know anything about that stuff. We're just picking through what is left." the kid said.

He nodded and then touched his earpiece calling Sheppard. The kid quickly ran past him and out as Rodney's attention was elsewhere.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones here." Rodney said.

"What do you got?" Sheppard asked.

"A bunch of kids just ran out of the place. They were probably looking for food and water." Rodney said.

"Ah, scavengers. Do you think they got what we are looking for?" Sheppard asked.

"No. The Hoffen research wouldn't have meant anything to them. But one thing is for sure, whoever it was, they knew exactly what they were looking for." Rodney said glancing around again.

Both Ford and Teyla had been walking through the streets, her in her outfit from before and him in a white suit, which even though drew attention, mostly people giving him looks only, was being worn to make sure she could see him if they got to far apart. They'd been there for near a half hour and found nothing so far, even though they had talked to a few people and got nothing either. Ford did call on the half hour telling Carter of their situation so far and after finding out she and city were doing fine, he said they'd keep at it and he'd call back in another half hour.

"I really hope we find something soon. Not because I don't mind if we stay all day until night falls and probably need to come back tomorrow, or if Sam calls at some point, but because I am hoping we find some piece of information soon. Though I am sure these visions are real, even if you have a dozen more, unless we get a helpful sign, all this is going to eventually lead to is more stress upon you than their needs to be. Know what I am saying?" Ford asked.

"Yes. You are hoping that we learn something that will help me feel more relaxed and happy, even if it is a small detail to go on, instead of more tense and depressed which could do harm to me and my child, if not induce early labor." Teyla said.

"I wonder if we could communicate on a telepathic level? If I really concentrate real hard, while staring into Sam's eyes, I am able to give her a idea of what I am thinking about or trying to say. It doesn't work very well and is more straining than anything. If I ever see the Doctor again, which is highly unlikely, I plan on getting a good crash course on everything a Time Lord can do." Ford said rubbing his forehead.

"I think, as I once heard Sheppard say, fortune has decided to look upon us today." Teyla said pulling her knife from her belt.

"Whoa there." Ford said grabbing her hand as she glared at him. "You want to interrogate someone, let me do the physical work. Need to watch that stress level and not have the rest of everyone attack us because we started the trouble. Now who is it?"

"That man." Teyla said looking at a vendor with blonde hair as he was talking to some customer.

The customer bought some ring and then they walked up. Since they had already talked before walking up, she waited patiently until he told her to go ahead.

"How can I help you today? Ah, I see your wife…" the man began.

Ford shook his head while pulling one of his energy pistols and pointing it at the guy discreetly.

"She's just a friend who is looking for her husband. Now, we can do this the easy way and you answer her questions, or we can do it the hard way. This gun can kill or stun. And if we have to resort to stun, we will take you into the forest, string you up and I'll let her do whatever it takes to get what she needs to know, which can include having your balls cut off with a dull knife, understand?" Ford said calmly.

"Very much." he said fearfully while looking at the gun.

"Good. Trust me, pissing off a pregnant woman is a very bad idea. I have a wife who went through it." Ford said.

"This pendant." Teyla said picking it off the counter. "Where did you get it?"

"From a passing trader. If you want it that bad, you can keep it if it keeps me from harm." he said holding his hands up.

"I guess that is your husbands." Ford asked.

"Yes, this is the exact one I gave him. Tell me, what else did you get from that trader?" Teyla asked while holding the pendant.

"You try anything funny, I will shoot you in the back." Ford said.

"I am not even going to sneeze." he said turning slowly to grab a bag nearby.

"This necklace belonged to Ballara. It was a gift from her parents to mark her coming of age." Teyla said.

"Both items have Athosian DNA on them." Ford said waving his Sonic Screwdriver over them with his free hand.

"This ring belonged to Holand." Teyla said.

"Same reading. Okay dude, where did this trader go or say he got these things from?" Ford asked.

"He dropped this stuff off several days ago. He comes through here regularly. He may even show up today." the man said.

"Good, you can point him out to us when you see him." Ford said.

Putting his gun away as Teyla took the small bag that had other items she recognized, Ford pulled a inch thick by five inch long and two inch wide gold bar out.

"Thank you for being so cooperative. Hopefully this will be more than enough to pay for your troubles. I assume gold is a money here?" Ford asked.

"We call it something else, but yes." he said taking it happily. "I will let you know the moment the trader shows up."

The team just came back recently and went straight to the command center first.

"Hey, you find anything?" Carter asked.

"No, the place was cleared out." Sheppard said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rodney asked while looking at a screen.

"It is getting to be a rather familiar sight." Carter said.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

"A Wraith subspace tracking device." Carter said.

"Great, Todd again." Rodney muttered.

"He may just want to talk again or he could be trying to lead us into another ambush." Carter said. "I'm thinking talk."

"Won't know until we get there. Where's the General?" Sheppard asked.

"Back on that planet with the village helping Teyla look around again. I called him recently and found out that Teyla learned something. They are waiting for some trader to arrive so they can question them. Once they get back, if we are still picking up this subspace tracking device, Ford will drop in right away." Carter said.

"And if they learn about a planet or location of Kanaan and or her people?" Sheppard asked.

"I might send Major Lorne's team to check things out or send a UAV instead. Just depends on what intel they come back with. Knowing Ford, he'll come to you and see what's going on and then depending on what is happening with Todd, he'll go check out the planet or wherever the intel tells them, assuming he can get there by the T.A.R.D.I.S. If it is her people, he'll need you guys as back up if it turns into a battle field." Carter said.

"Even though he's incredible hard to kill." Sheppard said.

"He's one man and trying to protect a bunch of people from getting shot while escaping is hard enough." Carter said as Sheppard nodded in understanding.

"We'll hope for the best then, both for them and for us and whatever Todd is planning. Let's go Rodney." Sheppard said.

"But we just got back and I am hungry." Rodney whined.

"Eat your power bars then." Sheppard said.

Carter chuckled and shook her head as they headed back to the gate with Rodney still whining.

"And to think, Jack was the one usually whining about wanting to get home and eat. Okay Chuck, dial it up. I'm going to my office to call Ford back and get back on other work." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said.

They were sitting in a couple of wooden chairs nearby, both feeling rather well about finally getting some intel and hoping for even better information if the trader showed up. Ford ate a cereal bar as did she and then he also had a Hershey bar as they continued to wait.

"At least we were able to get these chairs." Ford said.

"Yes. As much as I hate waiting, standing all this time would have been too much after awhile." Teyla said.

"Sam had that problem too. I rubbed her feet at the end of the day almost every time while she was pregnant. In the beginning of the pregnancy, it lead to, well…" Ford said trailing off as Teyla smiled knowing where he had been going. "Later, we had little choice but to wait until she had Sally before we could go back to, you know."

"I do." Teyla said with a small smile. "You and Sam are most fortunate to have each other."

"I often wonder how things would have turned out if I had been there back when the SGC started. I think a lot of our enemies would have been defeated much earlier, more of our friends and allies alive. Atlantis probably in better condition and the Wraith maybe destroyed already. I already know for a fact we could have saved that planet that had the Stargate and most of their research facility on that volcano." Ford said.

"As I have heard from many people on Atlantis, I believe the expression is, there is a but in there." Teyla said.

"I think I would still be the same person I was before the experiment that made me into what I am now. The Asguard would be dead and the fight with the Ori could have been worse. Not having the T.A.R.D.I.S. to help with everything that has happened, a lot more lives could have been lost. Even with all that thinking of what could have been, I am happy with what has happened till now. I have a very happy and stable family, which is what most people really hope for in life." Ford said with a smile.

"I only hope that the same is possible for me." Teyla said with a sigh.

"Looks like we're about to find out. He's signaling us." Ford said getting up and then helping her.

She looked to see the guy looking at them with a nod of his head. They looked to their right and saw a very tanned with just more than a five o'clock shadow walking up to his store with a bag over his shoulder. They got up and walked over slowly as the man set his bag on the counter.

"Hi." Ford said sounding friendly.

"Hey." the guy said before turning back to the store vendor.

"We have some questions for you. Such as where you got some of the things that your buyer here is selling." Teyla said.

He looked at them and then at the store owner. She saw the man grip the bag and start to turn, knowing he was trying to attack or run away. Even with her fast reflexes, it surprised her when the man had barely turned and then was shoved face first into the counter and the barrel of Fords personal cannon in his face.

"You answer our questions, hers actually, truthfully, you can walk away with your life. If not, I can assure you, you'll wish the Wraith had you instead of me." Ford growled.

A lot of people, including the store owner, backed up or ran away as they saw trouble starting. When the man nodded, Ford pulled him up and held onto him by the back of his shirt as they lead him out of the town and into the forest. Tying him to a tree near the T.A.R.D.I.S., Ford finished his talk with Sam again as Teyla began questioning the man.

"Where did you get these things?" Teyla asked while showing a small wooden box that had the items of her people. "Believe me when I say, my patience is gone and I will use torture to get my answers."

"She'll use that knife, which is a bit dull on one side, to slowly cut your balls off." Ford said with his scary stare. "Done properly, you won't die, but life won't be as pleasing as it once was."

"You're the people from Atlantis. Do-gooders of the galaxy. You won't harm me." the man said.

"Most of the time we are very nice people and try to get along with everyone. But when we are threaten or attacked, well…" Ford said trialing off.

The man cried out in pain as the side of his leg burned from the glancing hit his leg took from the blast of the energy pistol Ford shot into the tree behind him.

"You'll live from that, but we can do much worse, if you want to lie or not say anything at all. We'd rather you just tell us what we want to know, so we can get on our way and you can go back to yours." Ford said putting his gun away as she pulled her knife.

"Alright, alright! There's a planet that is being used as a dumping ground. I go and take things off the corpses there and then go to various vendors to sell them." he said quickly as she started waving her knife.

"And these items?" Teyla asked shaking the box lightly. "You removed them from dead people?"

"No, not those. When I was on that planet some time ago, I came across a freshly dug grave. I dug it up in hopes of finding valuable items. In it was that box with those things." the man said as he kept a watch on her knife.

"What's the address?" Ford asked while pulling out a pad and pen. "Trust me, if you dare give us the wrong address, we can and will find you very quickly."

Since his hands were free, he quickly wrote down the address. They left him tied to the tree and took the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the gate, dialed it up and then Ford tossed a small beacon device through. Going back in, they arrived on the planet finding the guy told the truth, so Ford went back and untied the man and then went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. going back to the planet as he informed Sam of what they learned.

As they were looking around, checking the various bodies that weren't decaying yet, along with finding the hole the man talked about, they both looked up as they heard movement. Ford quickly pulled his personal cannons and started to shoot the Wraith as she went for the T.A.R.D.I.S. Several explosions happened around them as four darts passed over their position. Ford shot one down and started shooting another when one passed by with its beam running across the ground. It exploded and she stopped to watch it fall and explode nearby knocking her to the ground. Running forward while firing in the air, he clipped one and tumbled to the ground as a energy blast impacted the ground around him.

Shaking the effects off the best he could, he fired at the Wraith coming at him with one good eye. Spinning around quickly, he saw the two darts leaving and Teyla not anywhere in sight. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was still standing and nearby, but the door was out of his sight. Killing the seven or so masked Wraith left as he ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S., he yelled loudly in anger when he found she wasn't inside and saw that one of the darts managed hit her with the beam and then run off into space where a cruiser was waiting and had left a minute ago.

He quickly followed the hyperdrive trail only to find that the ship dropped out of hyperspace some light years away near another planet that had Wraith on it along with a few ships. There was gate activity on the planet and a lot of darts moving around, including from the ship he followed right after it dropped out of hyperspace. All three cruisers jumped into hyperspace as a bunch of darts attacked his position. The shields held, as expected, but it hampered his ability to determine where she could possibly be. He didn't have time to do a through scan of all the darts, which had to be a couple hundred, so he was unsure if she left the ship or not, and if she had left in one of the darts, was it to one of the other ships or to gate below that several darts went through before the gate was redialed and more darts went through during the five minute attack on his position in space. Tracking the three cruisers trail, he found one ship continued through hyperspace and the other two went to Wraith controlled planets, dropping off a bunch more darts, some going through the Stargate's on both planets.

Being unable to actually detect her specifically if she was in a dart, he could only go through time, several times over, being in the same timeline more than once, going to each planet and after the cruisers and following the darts the best he could. Scanning each area and keeping record of where he had been, he got a warning light and message from the T.A.R.D.I.S. as he had hit the twentieth time of being in the same ten minutes of traveling around. Even with all the scanning, he never came across any readings and suspected that she was still in a dart on her way to whoever and whatever.

Needless to say, he was very pissed that even with the T.A.R.D.I.S., he wasn't able to save her from being captured. After telling Sam everything he did, she understood, wasn't happy, but understood that he did try his best. Both agreed that someone knew he was there with Teyla and apparently what he was capable of in the time traveling sense.

Sheppard and his team made it to the planet with the signal, finding a large Wraith structure built in the middle of a dusty desert. Inside, the place was the same as usual Wraith buildings, dark and dreary. The only thing that was off about the place, other than not finding any life signs right away, was that the walls didn't have that wet look, but more dried out like everything was dying. They looked around carefully and then the two came to Ronan's position as he found something. Entering the room slowly, they found a small raised platform in the room and a few dead Wraith on the floor.

"Well, they are dead, but I can't find any marks on them." Ronan said after looking them over.

"That's because they were poisoned." Todd said.

All three raised their guns as Todd came out from a corridor in front of them.

"And I suspect you already know how." Todd said.

"Well, let me guess, it was something they ate." Sheppard said while lowering his gun.

"Many of my fellow Wraith have fallen victim to this attack on our food supply." Todd said.

"Crying shame, but really, it's not our problem." Sheppard stated with a shrug.

"From what we have been able to surmise, this blow against us have cost the lives of many humans. Something you would have made your problem in the past, unless of course you are behind this plague. In which case, you consider such losses an acceptable cause." Todd said goading him.

"Fair assessment, but in reality, that's not how we operate. Truth be told, you were at the top of the list of our suspects. What better way to rid yourself of the competition, especially if you had a cure to make you and your fellow Wraith immune." Sheppard stated.

"Effective yes." Todd said with a small chuckle. "And admittedly creative. But it is not me who is behind this and all the existing Wraith factions are effected by this plague. Our food supply has been so randomly tainted, we have no way of knowing if your next meal will be our last."

"Okay, admittedly, times are tough for you guys right now. Probably much tougher than when you were fighting the Ancients. Whatever the case, it doesn't explain why you wanted us here." Sheppard said.

"You are here, because I need you help. I am aware you helped the Hoffens refine this drug. I need all the research you have to synthesize a cure for my Hive and my Hive alone." Todd said.

"Do you really expect us to give you that? You should have know it ahead of time that we wouldn't give it up." Sheppard said. "Bedsides, after that attempted attack on Earth conquest, we aren't very trusting right now."

"I had no part in that." Todd said.

"Actually you did. When you took that information from Atlantis, it allowed the Wraith that got the intel you stole access to Midway Station." Rodney stated.

"He stole that information from me, so we are both victims of treachery." Todd stated.

"That seems to happen a lot lately with you guys." Sheppard stated.

"We can argue and insult each other at another time. I have a proposal I wish to make with you." Todd said.

"Well, it can't hurt to hear it." Sheppard said with a shrug.

"In exchange for the information of the research I want, I will give you the name of the individual responsible for the dead of both Wraith and human alike because of this plague." Todd said with confidence in his tone.

"Wow, and we just heard him tell us a moment ago that he thought we were behind this." Ronan said.

"There is only two parties who posses the ability, research and commodities to initiate such an attack on this galaxy. Since you have not claimed the attack, then by the simple process of elimination, there can be only one." Todd said.

Flying through hyperspace, a Wraith cruiser continued on its course and finally let Teyla out of the Dart when they were sure that they weren't being followed. She was gently, but quickly, taken to a cell and left there. She was so sure that Ford would have already gotten her and was still wondering why she was in the Wraith vessel when someone came up to the door. She stood slowly in surprise and backed away from the door when she saw who it was.

"Michael." Teyla said with anger and fear.

"Hello Teyla." Michael said with a smile.

Sheppard and his team made it back to Atlantis safely and, after being checked over, they went to Sam's office and told her what they learned. Keller was there with them listening, amongst other things.

"Since Todd isn't claiming it to be them or any other Wraith, who else could it be? We did have some brief contact with Larrin's people and they told us they didn't know who was behind it and since they didn't do business with the Hoffans, I'm pretty sure they aren't behind this." Carter said.

"I'm pretty who it is now." Sheppard said. "Unless there is some unknown enemy we have yet to come across, Michael is the only person who could do this."

"Considering how the Wraith treated him, it makes sense." Rodney said. "I'm surprise we didn't think of him being behind this to begin with."

"We have no idea where he is." Sheppard said.

"Is this the same Michael that Doctor Beckett made human from a Wraith?" Keller asked.

"It was a temporary change. Sort of a human Wraith hybrid thing." Rodney said while moving his hands.

"The Wraith didn't like him anymore after what we did, so he's been holding more than a grudge." Sheppard said.

"I don't know that much about this Michael, other than what I have read. Are you sure it is him?" Carter asked.

"We don't have any real proof, but it fits. Unless Todd is lying to us and is behind this, there is no one else." Rodney said.

"We can go back to Todd and see if he knows anything other than just Michaels name." Sheppard said.

"You'll probably have to. If we were in the Milky Way, there is so many other people who could be behind this." Carter said. "Allies or rogue members of the N.I.D. and or Trust if there is any of them left around. But being out here, pretty much away from corrupt politicians and such, our choices are pretty thin."

"We aren't seriously thinking of handing over the Hoffan research to him?" Keller asked.

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"We'd be giving them a effect means to recreate and reproduce the drug, which they could easily turn around and infect millions of people…" Keller said.

"Theoretically yes, but highly unlikely." Rodney stated. "It wouldn't be in their best interest. All they'd end up doing is killing more of their food supply. They want it to find a way to reverse this protein to allow them to feed without the possibility of death. Considering we have made little progress on making the drug effective nor making a cure for those still sick, I don't think we have much to loose. In the end, even if they come up with a cure, Todd would most likely make a weapon of the protein and use it then, so he and his Wraith survive and the rest die."

"We'd be ending up with less Wraith to deal with." Sheppard said.

"But if they turn this into a weapon, it could kill millions." Carter said.

"I seriously doubt that they would launch the weapon unless it wouldn't kill us off. There is a lot of Wraith and in many ways, not a lot of us around. Todd doesn't strike me as someone who would kill his food to get at his enemies, namely other Wraith." Rodney said.

"You could be wrong." Carter said.

"On that, maybe. But we haven't gotten anywhere, either way. What chance do they really have?" Rodney asked.

"Alright, we can give him what he wants and hope that he has something very important for us in return." Carter said.

"I'll go get it…" Rodney said as he and Keller got up.

"I need you to all wait a moment. I have some bad news." Carter said.

They sat back down as she took a deep breath.

"Teyla didn't find anything did she?" Sheppard asked.

"Quite the opposite actually." Carter said.

"Her people are all dead." Rodney said.

"We don't think so. Just hear me out…" Carter said holding up a hand.

She could tell they were sad and angry as she told them all that Ford said and what all happened.

"Seeing as we have nothing to go on, whether you bring him along in case Todd tries anything is up to you. He's really in a bad mood because of failing to keep her protected and failing to find her. Over a dozen punching bags have been destroyed in his rage. I'm just thankful that he takes it out on stuff like that instead of people, unless they are enemies, and currently, we have little of those around." Carter said.

"Where is he?" Sheppard asked.

"Last I saw, he was still destroying punching bags in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It used to be a real hassle to clean them up at the base, but having the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Asguard system that allows us to materialize practically anything we need or take something away…" Carter said trailing off. "He won't attack or do anything to you if you go talk to him, but I would avoid starting an argument. Despite the careful attitude he has most of the time, do remember that he is your superior officer and getting him upset can have some very bad consequences."

"What's he going to do? Send us to our rooms and leave us locked in their with food rations?" Rodney asked. "If it was something physical, I'd be worried."

"You know all those back marks from his driving around on the pier? Mine too, but I try not to burn the rubber off my motorcycle tires. For the most part, we let the weather or water from the sea wash it off. It's rubber, but some biodegradable type that isn't harmful to the environment, especially in that small amount. But it wouldn't surprise me if he sent you out there to clean it all off with a tooth brush." Carter said.

"That wouldn't go over well with Ronan." Sheppard said after cringing with Rodney.

"I suggest, if you go talk to him, don't do it with Ronan with you. If there is a problem, just call me. I can settle him down. He's never attacked anyone of us, SGC personnel or anyone here before and I don't think he will now." Carter said.

"Not unless he is provoked into doing so. Knowing Ronan, he'd do it just to see how much of a fight he could get out of him." Sheppard said.

"He'd loose, very quickly. And Ronan would be lucky if he lived." Carter said.

"We'll definitely leave Ronan out of this." Sheppard said. "I'll go talk to him myself while you get the info and tell Ronan to get ready as well."

"Are we going by gate or?" Rodney asked while rolling one hand.

"Probably by his ship." Sheppard said.

Sheppard did find him still in the gym, well one of them, but instead of still punching out bags, he was on his back, passed out from exhaustion. Only because K-9 told him the amount of bags that were lying around in pieces along with enough sand to be beach front property, did Sheppard realize just how dangerous Ford could be in a mass fit of rage. The blood from the mans hands was in many areas of the sand along with his gym clothes and parts of the sand bags that he could see as well. It made Sheppard cringe at the thought of the destructive nature his friend and superior officer had when extremely pissed off. Then again, Ronan had fits of rage that were similar, but with less destruction of punching bags.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Teyla asked with anger and fear, mostly for her child. "Answer me!"

"I am disappointed." Michael said. "After all this work I had to do to arrange this reunion. Which took a lot more work than I had intended to do."

"What do you mean reunion?" Teyla asked as it hit her moments later. "You took my people!"

"Yes." Michael said.

"Where are they?!" Teyla yelled moving to grab the bars. "What have you done with them?!"

"They are alive and well. And they work for me for the common goal we all share." Michael said.

"What are you talking about?" Teyla asked with narrow eyes.

"The complete extermination of the Wraith of course." Michael said walking up to the bars. "What else would we be doing? Very soon, the army I am building will replace them as the dominant race in this galaxy."

"An army of monsters." Teyla said with distain.

"I will admit…" Michael said with a shrug. "My earlier attempts were a bit, crude. But I have refined the retrovirus to create the perfect balance, ability well beyond any normal human, and without the weakness that will be the Wraiths downfall."

She looked as he lifted his hand and showed no mouth on it.

"The need to feed is gone." Michael said.

"It was you. You're the one that is spreading the Hoffan drug." Teyla said.

"Consider it the opening salvo in a much broader assault." Michael said with a smile.

"How were you able to discover the drug?" Teyla asked as he smiled and began walking away. "How were you able to refine it?"

"I had help." Michael said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Wait, where are my people?!" Teyla yelled as he kept walking.

They landed nearby in a shadowed spot that Ford found after doing a scan from out in space above the planet. It could be considered a design flaw since it was a great place to hide three people trying to sneak in, even if a patrol came by because that patrol wouldn't see anything. Leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. there and with the shields up so the Wraith couldn't try to take her away, they entered the facility and found no Wraith around. Ford didn't bring his Heavy Arms rifle, just his four guns on his person. Coming into the room they found Todd in, there was two masked Wraith dragging another normal Wraith away. Ronan and Sheppard held their guns on them and they stopped.

"Oh, don't mind them. They are only here for the clean up." Todd said entering the room from the corridor nearby. "Hmm, I see you brought him with you again."

"Teyla was busy." Sheppard fibbed while trying not to think about her situation.

The two Wraith left the room with the body as they lowered their weapons.

"I assume that you have agreed to my terms?" Todd asked.

"Not exactly." Sheppard said as he put his .45 back in its holster.

"You do not wish to know who is behind this plague then?" Todd said.

"We already know. Or at least a good idea." Rodney said.

"We call him Michael. Don't ask why." Sheppard said. "He used to be a Wraith, but now he's a….I don't know what the hell to call him."

"I believe I know who you speak of, and I believe you are correct." Todd said.

"Interesting. Confirmation without having to give anything up." Sheppard said with a nod.

"Obviously you have return to get more from me or else you would not be here." Todd said.

"I wish Teyla was actually busy. Despite my best efforts and almost causing a massive tear in the space time continuum, I was unable to track the Dart that took her as we were investigating something on another planet. Considering her people were all taken, and probably by Michael, its not that far fetched that he probably was behind her abduction." Ford growled. "Unless you have other intel that says otherwise. Because we don't have as much intel on you guys as we wish, we need your help in trying to find her. In exchange for the research we have on the Hoffan drug, you get us reliable intel."

"I see." Todd said impressed.

"We could just walk out of here and go around looking for Wraith until we learn where she is and you go on without knowing if your next meal, as you say, is your last." Sheppard said.

"I will see what I can find." Todd said.

"Good." Sheppard said as he nodded at Rodney.

Rodney pulled a tablet off his back and handed it over.

"There is a address for a off world relay station that you can leave a message for us on whatever intel you find. This also has information we have on the Hoffan drug." Rodney said.

"Ah." Todd said turning it on.

"There is just enough there to give you a head start or at least some help on the research you are doing. If you give us some valuable intel, we'll give you the rest." Sheppard said.

"Very well." Todd said nodding in agreement.

Sheppard nodded and then they left, getting back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. with no trouble.

Michaels ship was still in hyperdrive and she was still in the holding cell, hoping for rescue at any moment. She was sitting down and biding her time until she had a moments chance to escape. Unfortunately, since there was several big gaps in the organic cell bars, the few times, each being a different person, came to give her some food, she refused. Michael eventually came with a bowl in his hand and she turned to look at him with a murderous glare.

"I understand you are still refusing to eat. Despite what you may think, I did not go through all this trouble to capture you to turn around and kill you with poisoned food. It is perfectly safe to eat, if a little bland." Michael said.

Seeing her still giving the same glaring death look, he stuck his pinky finger into it, pulling some out to eat.

"See?" Micahel said as he walked up and reached through holding it out. "You need to keep your strength up."

She stood and smacked it out of his hand, knocking it back into his face. Instead of trying to grab his hand as he thought, she only continued to look at him the same way as he removed his hand with a sigh and wiped some off his face.

"Why in the hell would you care about my well being?" Teyla asked.

"I am not foolish enough to even begin to think we are anywhere close to being friends, we do have a history. And even though you have betrayed me repeatedly, you are still the only one who, whether human or Wraith, can even begin to understand what I have been through." Michael stated.

"Really?" Teyla asked with malice.

"We are not all that different Teyla. You are a human with Wraith DNA, a hybrid, just like I am." Michael said.

"I am not murderer like you are." Teyla said venomously.

"You kill to protect yourself and your own, just like I do. I just do it on a much larger scale, but the principle of it all is still the same." Michael said.

"You're insane." Teyla stated.

His face showed a sad look as he sighed lightly.

"You can spite me all you want, but do not do it at the expense of the child." Michael said.

"My child is no concern of yours." Teyla said with extreme malice.

"On the contrary, I have great plans for him." Michael stated.

This worried her greatly as he smiled lightly and walked away.

Ford was still pissed at himself even though Sam told him to stop it and that being enraged would only make it that much more difficult to think straight. Hanging with Sally for an hour helped lift his spirits since he had to hide his pain, and since Sam was also there, it helped even better. Sam still saw he was in conflict but hiding it very well, so much so Carter had trouble seeing it there sometimes. Having to get back to her job, she told him to go cook because, other than people were hungry, as was she, it did help him to relieve stress, short of taking it out on more punching bags or shooting a bunch of targets.

Others were eating in the commissary, but Sheppard and Ronan weren't in the mood, even though they were sitting at the table with Rodney and Ford. Rodney was going to town on a big pile of food as the two looked at him as Ford was staring off into space in deep thought.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Ronan asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rodney asked around a bite. "I haven't had a decent meal all day. Those power bars only work for a few hours. Besides, we can't help Teyla and all if we are starving ourselves. I suggest you three do the same."

"I ate while cooking. Got to taste the food to make sure it cooks right." Ford muttered while still staring off into space.

"Quit worrying about her Sheppard, we will find her." Ronan said seeing John looking more depressed than before.

"No matter how we find her, if she is dead, I'll go back in time and save her like I did for Sam's mom and several others." Ford said while closing his eyes and leaning his head back. His head sprung back up quickly making the three look at him.

"You've got a brilliant idea!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"No, but I think we have some coming." Ford said looking over John's shoulder as Sam walked up behind him. "You're smiling so it must be something to lift our spirits."

"Yes it is. Or so I hope. Todd sent us a message through that relay station. There is some rumor going around amongst certain Wraith worshippers that heard that one of our people have been captured. We've got the coordinates and will be sending one of your beacons through to another planet, so you can get there by the T.A.R.D.I.S. and then be picked up by the Daedalus. The coordinates you are going to doesn't seem to have a Stargate on it." Carter said.

"Excellent timing dear." Ford said getting up and kissing her forehead. "I'll call if we learn anything special."

"And I wanted to finish this." Rodney grumbled as he got up.

"Bring it along. I want to scan the area, which will take some time." Ford said as Rodney grabbed his plate.

"We don't have time…" Sheppard began.

"I can drop us in one hour ago if I need to, or further. As long as it isn't, six hours ago because I think that was about the time Teyla was taken." Ford said as they walked the corridors. "Or was it eight? I can't remember. The T.A.R.D.I.S. will tell me. Besides, you want him complaining about being hungry?"

"Never mind." Sheppard said.

"The Daedalus will be in orbit still in case you need back up. If you have to travel back in time, call ahead first so the Daedalus can leave instead of hanging around." Carter said as she followed beside them.

"I got a question, what are the odds of ending up in another universe?" Sheppard asked.

"Very slim. We figured out how the T.A.R.D.I.S. jumps to another universe, for the most part. If I think about the possibility of going somewhere, we just leave this universe. Where we end up is something I haven't figured out because we never seem to end up where I wish we would. Since Teyla is the only big thing on my mind, I'm pretty sure we'll stay in this universe." Ford stated with a finger held up. "Besides, she usually does it just to give us or me a change of pace."

"She?" Sheppard asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford, Carter and Rodney said.

"So far, even with the trips we've done with him today, we've ended up in the right places." Rodney said as they arrived in the command center where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was currently sitting.

Teyla was sitting in the cell still and had been left alone for awhile now. She tried meditating, but couldn't achieve that state of mind as her thoughts kept coming back to what Michael said about her child and his future. Hearing movement, she looked to see who it was and did her best to ignore the feeling running through her that it might be Michael coming to do something with her and her baby. She was very surprised to see Kanaan standing on the other side, in the clothes she saw him in with the visions.

"Kanaan!" Teyla exclaimed while getting up and standing before the bars.

He didn't move and only stared straight ahead as she looked at him. She quickly noticed that even though she could see it was him, he also had changed to look a bit like a Wraith.

"Kanaan, what has he done to you?" Teyla asked worried, sad and with pity. Not getting and answer, she continued while trying to reach for him. "Kanaan, can't you see me? It's Teyla, I came as you asked."

"Like I asked." Michael said as he walked into view and she backed up, letting go of Kanaan's arm. "I was the one in your visions. Appropriately disguised of course."

"You're lying!" Teyla stated with venom as she looked between him and Kanaan.

"I reached across ten thousand light years of space to reach your mind. We have more of a bond between us than you know. Once the child is born, the bond will grow even stronger. Enjoy your reunion." Michael said with a small smile as he then walked away.

Watching him go, she reached up grabbing the bars and turned back to him.

"Kanaan, you must help me. You must help our child. Please Kanaan." Teyla pleaded as he looked at her.

"The child will serve the cause. Then, one day very soon, the galaxy will be ours." Kanaan stated and then walked away as she tried to say something and didn't as he walked out of view.

They did get on the Daedalus with no trouble and headed into hyperspace. As they were flying towards their destination, the other two ate something before coming back to the bridge as Colonel Caldwell informed them that they were arriving soon. Geared up and ready to move, Sheppard and his team watched as the ship jumped out of hyperspace near a planet that had a moon in the distance. They didn't find Teyla's subterraneous transmitter, figuring that Michael had already removed it. Major Lorne's team came unto the bridge and entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Sheppard and them as the ship stopped in high orbit.

"We'll stay and keep watch." Colonel Caldwell said.

"If we have to travel through time, you'll get the message quickly. Avoid fighting if a ship shows up and leave if that message comes, otherwise, keep it busy." Ford said before entering his ship.

Making a few quick scans before going to the planet, they found a bunch of life signs in some old building in a deserted city that had once been one of the planets that had life that the Replicators attacked. Walking out after landing a few corridors down from the various life signs they got, they spread out while seeing if they had been heard.

"Okay, we have life signs ahead this way and some this way." Sheppard said while pointing. "We'll check this way while you go that way. Keep in contact."

"Yes sir." Lorne said as he waved his team to move.

Ford lifted his Heavy Arms rifle to his shoulder as he followed next to Ronan in the lead with the other two behind them. Going down the different hallways that branched out at each turn, Sheppard quickly had them stop.

"What's wrong?" Ronan asked.

"We have someone coming up behind us." Sheppard said turning with the life signs detector in hand.

A guy did come around the corner and looked down the hallway and saw nothing. Holding his Wraith stun gun before him, swearing he saw something before, he slowly walked down. Ronan glanced out and moved back as a stun shot hit the wall where his head had been. Diving out into the open, he caught the guy in the shoulder with his energy pistol as he fired at them.

Major Lorne's team backed against a wall as a couple stun blast came at them as they were discovered. Giving a few signals, the three men nodded and two moved out as the other stayed with Lorne as he turned around the corner and fired off a couple burst.

Before they could check on the guy Ronan shot and question him, more guys came out and started firing at them as they stayed behind concrete square pillars for protection.

Up in space, Colonel Caldwell had the ship go to full alert as a Wraith Cruiser came out of hyperspace before them. It quickly started firing at them as it also veered away. They returned fire quickly in response.

"Daedalus to Sheppard's team, we have been engaged by a Wraith Cruiser." Caldwell said.

"How's it going?" Sheppard asked as he got back behind the pillar.

"Are you in the middle of a fire fight?" Caldwell asked.

"Affirmative. We're easily holding our own though." Sheppard said.

"Good. At the moment, we can hold our own as well. What do you want us to do Colonel?" Caldwell asked.

"What's going on?" Ford asked since he didn't have a earpiece in.

"A Wraith Cruiser just arrived and it attacking them." Sheppard said.

"You said it just arrived?" Ford asked.

"They started firing soon after they saw us. I think they knew we were coming." Caldwell said into Sheppards earpiece.

"Yeah, just arrived and started attacking. He thinks they knew it was coming." Sheppard said to Ford.

Ford made a few signals that Sheppard nodded to. Going out into the open, Ford fired off several burst, going through the pillars nearby that a few men were hiding around. They went down quickly as Ronan moved up and looked, then nodded back at them that it was safe for the moment.

"Hey, where's Teyla? We know she is here." Sheppard said as he knelt down and put his .45 to the man's chest.

"You're too early." he said with a laugh while holding his injured arm. "We were expecting him to arrive with her."

Hitting him across the head with the butt of his gun, Sheppard got up and touched his earpiece.

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard, do you ready?" Sheppard said with urgency.

"We read you." Caldwell said.

"Do not, I repeat, do not destroy that ship. Teyla is on it." Sheppard said.

"We got it." Colonel Caldwell said before turning to the lady next to him. "Can you cripple it?"

"It's possible sir. It's already sustained…" she said as a new reading came up. "They are jumping into hyperspace."

"Take out the engines, now!" Caldwell yelled.

The Wraith ship turned and jumped away as their weapons passed through the area where they had just been.

"Sheppard, this is Daedalus, the ship jumped into hyperspace before we could disable their engines." Caldwell reported.

"Damn it!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Ronan asked.

"There was a Wraith Cruiser that this guy said had Teyla on it. It had to be Michaels ship. It jumped into hyperspace before they could disable the engines." Sheppard stated.

"I'll go after them. Deal with this place and see what was going on here." Ford said and then ran off.

Quickly making it around a few corridors, he saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. and suddenly saw a bright light in his face followed by brief pain and then darkness shortly after.

Major Lorne's team continued to keep firing as Sheppard's team moved to back them up and told the Colonel to stay put since Ford was going to go after the Wraith. They came around a corner finding two men still firing some energy pistols, very different from Ronan's, at Lorne's position. Ronan quickly shot the two with his energy pistol and then looked around with the others to see if there was anyone else. Seeing no one on the life signs detector, Sheppard called all clear leaving Lorne's team to meet up with them outside a doorway that showed one person on the other side.

"Is that her sir?" Lorne asked quietly.

"No. A guard we shot told us that she was on the ship that attacked the Daedalus and then jumped into hyperspace. The General left to go after them while we checked this place out." Sheppard said.

"These men were keeping this door pretty well guarded. If it isn't her, who could it be?" Lorne asked.

"We're about to find out." Sheppard said signaling Ronan.

He walked up to the door and stood on one side as Sheppard took the other. The rest of them stayed on either side with their weapons ready in case of an attack. All of them were surprised when Sheppard opened the door after Ronan blasted the lock off and instead of a gun firing at them, a man they didn't expect to see stood up from a bed by the wall.

"Finally! It's about bloody damn time! What the hell took you all so long?!" Doctor Carson Beckett exclaimed loudly.

And, to Chapter 130………..


	130. Chapter 130

CHAPTER 130

EPISODE……………….THE KINDRED PART 2

They were extremely surprised to find him there and for a moment, didn't know what to do.

"Well, what are we still standing here for?" Beckett asked as he waved his arms. "I'd really like to get back to Atlantis where I should have been months ago!"

"Daedalus, this is Sheppard." Sheppard said.

"We read you." Caldwell said.

"We have someone we are bring with us. Prepare to transport us up." Sheppard said.

"Roger that Colonel. Before we bring you up, can you check on the General? We are still reading his T.A.R.D.I.S. in the complex." Caldwell said.

"You're what?" Sheppard asked confused.

"The General is still down there with you and his ship." Caldwell stated.

Sheppard pulled his life signs detector out and noticed a moving dot coming towards them.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

"Something must have happened. The General and his ship are still here. Someone is coming towards us." Sheppard said.

"Ship, General who?" Beckett asked quietly, but didn't get an answer.

Everyone raised their weapons and pointed as Sheppard looked at the life signs detector again. Another guard like the others came around the corner with his a energy pistol at his side like the other guards. He started to move back to cover as he fired off a shot only to be hit by several rounds as they fired back and took cover. Seeing him down and dead, Sheppard looked at his life signs detector and still found a life sign on it, but not moving.

"Major, you watch Beckett and follow us." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir." Lorne said.

Several turns later, they came around a corner and found the T.A.R.D.I.S. still at the same place they left it. Ford was on his back, blood in his hair and around his head, though there was no signs of injury. His rifle was still on his shoulder and under his body where he landed on it. Ronan glanced around as Beckett moved through them to check on him.

"I think he was shot in the head at close range." Ronan said.

"What makes you say that? Catching him off guard is really hard." Sheppard said.

"Stun weapons have no effect on him, but those energy guns the guards had did. Plus that guy we shot a few moments ago also had one. He was probably here when the General was running back to his ship and managed to shoot him in the head before he could react. There is a burn mark on the wall back there that is recent." Ronan said while pointing.

"Makes sense. That guard wouldn't be alive if Ford saw him before hand." Rodney said.

"This is Ford Carter?" Beckett asked as they nodded. "He looks very different from when I last saw him. Well, I don't have anything with me to do a proper diagnosis, but I think he's in some sort of deep sleep. Last I heard, any head injuries he gets, depending on how bad, can take him awhile to recover. Judging by the amount of blood, I'd have to say most of his face to the back of his head was burned away by the blast. It is possible he was shot more than once as well."

"We need him awake. None of us know how to fly his ship and she can't be transported up onto the Daedalus." Sheppard said.

"I think I can do it." Rodney said.

"What, fly that thing?" Sheppard asked while pointing.

"Yeah, he told me some of the basics." Rodney said.

"I don't think so McKay. We could wind up anywhere." Sheppard stated.

"Well we know we can't have Sam come and do it for us since it would take to long for the Daedalus to go get her." Rodney stated.

"Why not call her for help?" Ronan asked as he picked up the cell phone from Fords inner pocket.

"Great idea! He only has to be in the ship so anyone can pilot her!" Rodney said while grabbing the phone. "That is if she lets them."

"Do you think she will let us?" Lorne asked while nodding at the ship.

"I think so." Rodney said while finding Sam's number. "Hey Sam, we got a little problem."

With her guidance, Rodney managed to actually get the T.A.R.D.I.S. to land behind the Colonel's chair on the Daedalus. Though it took about ten minutes because he landed on the ship above the bridge and then under the ship beneath the bridge. Once they landed in the right spot, the ship jumped into hyperspace and got back to Atlantis. Ford finally awoke towards the final stretch of the trip back and blew up at himself, in the T.A.R.D.I.S. at not paying more attention to what he was doing. He was further irritated when he tried to go back and follow the Wraith ship only to get a warning signal that told him that he couldn't go back unless he wanted to risk the chance of causing devastating damage to space and time since the concentration of the special energy only the T.A.R.D.I.S. generated was growing with each time he kept going back within a certain time period. Over the last, going on two days, he had done a lot of going back in time within those two days and went over the safety limit.

The only thing that helped keep his rage in check was that he was sure that Michael wouldn't kill her since there was a very good chance he was behind the theft of the Athosians. Which meant he probably wanted Teyla for some purpose which meant she had to be alive. They all agreed that was a very distinct and probable outcome and Ford felt that if anything did happen, he would be able to go back and save her if it came down to it and had to do it with a different time machine he could build. It wouldn't be as safe or predictable, but get the job done nonetheless. With that problem out of the way, they turned to the new one.

Beckett was checked out by Keller and by a scan K-9 did, comparing it with the last blood check Beckett had. Though K-9 was doing a more through check down to the microscopic level, the test they did showed he was indeed Carson Beckett. And all indicators showed he wasn't a Replicator either. Just to be on the safe side, he was placed in one of the observation rooms that people could look down into, the same room that Rodney was in when he had the evil persona of Sheppard in him that tried to kill him with a dream about being eaten by a whale.

For the moment, they had yet to tell him anything other than they were checking on a few things, telling him they'd tell him the results later. Ford was sitting down in the chair in the room below as Keller and a couple other doctors were running a few test on him while wearing isolation suits, just in case. Sheppard, Carter, Ronan and Rodney were up above watching as the test were being done.

"This is just weird." Ronan said.

"Got to be worse for him. He has no idea of anything that has happened yet." Carter said shaking her head. "When Ford was doing a check on him in the T.A.R.D.I.S., Beckett told him quite a few things, which he then told me. This Beckett has no idea we think he is dead."

"Oh god." Rodney muttered sadly.

"Once we get the rest of these test done, can you talk to him McKay?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rodney said.

Looking and following a light in front of his eyes, he blinked as it was taken away and Keller stood in front of him.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Doctor." Keller said.

"Ah, don't worry about it lass. I understand the reason for following protocol all to well. Being captured for so long, I would run anyone else though a load of test as well." Beckett said with a knowing smile. "I did write the protocol. However, if you take any more blood, I might faint."

"That's the last we need." Keller said as another doctor took the needle out.

"Be sure to check for trace narcotics as well. Michael was giving me some sort of drug cocktail that I believe was laced with sedatives." Beckett said.

"Compared with your last blood work, we did find something unusual, which they are checking on." Ford said. "That probably explains it, but not what it is."

Keller nodded and left, going upstairs. They all turned around as she came in with her hood off and holding a tablet.

"Learned anything new?" Carter asked.

"Nothing so far. Preliminary test and the ones K-9 did along with those in the T.A.R.D.I.S. show that he is Carson Beckett. Even the quantum signature is right. There is no indications that he was created by nanites at any time either. Whatever has happened, that is Carson Beckett." Keller said.

"You are still going over other test though?" Carter asked.

"Yes. It may be a few hours to a couple days depending on how many test I do after ruling out what the other test say. If I find anything, I'll let you know. Any update on K-911?" Keller asked.

"Still in the building stage." Carter said. "Mostly programming work."

"Wait, you're building another K-9?" Rodney asked.

"For medical purposes. Our K-9 is more scientific based, so even though he can access and understand medical knowledge, it's not what he was really programmed for. Assembling a K-9 unit is very easy. Once you have all the parts, you put it together. The problem comes down to the programming." Carter said. "The laser system alone is extremely difficult. Only because we are modifying it for medical use."

"Yeah, that does take awhile." Rodney said in understanding as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would ask for one myself, but…"

"Yeah, we would leave it to you to program him since you already know how to do that." Carter said with a small smile. "I can put in a request…"

"No. I think I can handle things myself, for now. I'll think on it though." Rodney said.

"I think he'd be more worried about arguing with it, even though he programmed it." Keller said as Carter laughed lightly and both were surprised when the man said nothing but continued to look at his friend below.

A few hours later, Beckett was walking around the room, still confined, but at least he had more than just the bed. A couple of chairs, a small table and a empty plate that had food that Ford made for him.

"Oh, Rodney." Beckett said happy to see someone.

"Hey Carson." Rodney said waving a hand. "Sorry I didn't come down right away after they changed everything around. Been really hectic the last few days."

"That's all right, I understand. Any word on when I can get out of here?" Beckett asked.

"Um, well, that may take some time, though I hear Ford is pushing for it." Rodney said.

"Really? Pushing for it as well? Why?" Beckett asked confused.

"Different circumstances." Rodney said glancing around. "But it is so good to see you again."

"Likewise." Beckett said shaking his hand before sitting down and waving at the chair for Rodney to join him. "Think about how I have been feeling though. I've been waiting for rescue for two years."

"Two years?" Rodney asked.

"Aye, since M8G-352. That planet were we left Michael and the rest of the other converted Wraith." Beckett said nodding. "You do remember?"

"Right, where you were captured." Rodney said after a moment.

"Aye. Don't you remember?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, but um, we need you to fill in some details for us." Rodney said.

"Well, as you may have already guessed, the treatment was less than a hundred percent affective. Despite the daily injections, some of them began to revert, including Michael. I think they used their Wraith telepathic abilities to summon a Wraith ship, but I can't be certain. All I know was, I was being interrogated by Michael, and he must have gave me an injection of some kind, because the next thing I know, I woke up on some other planet." Beckett said.

"Why did he capture you?" Rodney asked.

"He wanted me to help with his research, combining human and Wraith DNA. Of course I refused at first, but then one day, he brought another prisoner into my cell. She couldn't have been more than twenty years of age, and he killed her in cold blood right in front of me. And then he told me, for everyday I refused to cooperate, he would kill another one just like her, some even younger. From that day on, I had no choice but to help." Beckett said.

"I am so sorry Carson." Rodney said sympathetically.

"There was many times I thought about giving up hope, but that was when I thought about you and the rest of the team. I knew you would be out there somewhere looking for me. I must admit, I was surprised, but in a good way, when I found out that Ford Carter even came to help. You guys and Weir must have pulled some big strings to get them to come." Beckett said amazed.

"Yeah, sorry to say this, but we weren't there looking for you." Rodney said as easily as possible.

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked unsure if he heard correctly.

"With us, back on M8G-352, we rescued you from Michael and got you back to Atlantis safely." Rodney stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beckett asked.

"Obviously not you, but another you. Another Carson Beckett." Rodney said.

"Is this a joke? Because I remember you were not very good at them to begin with." Beckett stated.

"Yeah, I still haven't improved that and I really wish this was a joke, but it is not." Rodney said sadly.

"Are you telling me there is another Carson Beckett running around Atlantis?" Beckett asked.

"No." Rodney said.

"Rodney!" Beckett exclaimed.

"We brought him back to Atlantis, he went back to his duties and life as normal like the rest of us. Then misfortune came six months later when a explosion happened and he died. We weren't looking for you, because, we all thought you were dead." Rodney said sadly. "I'm sorry Carson."

"Have you heard anything new from Todd yet?" Carter asked as they talked in her office.

"No. He says that he's told us everything he knows about Michael, but I think he is lying." Sheppard said.

"We need new intel from somewhere else. Unfortunately, Ford can't go back in time, within certain moments anyway, to get anything." Carter said.

"Yeah, he's already explained why he can't leave, even though it was well over my head. Can I talk to Beckett?" Sheppard asked.

"I figured you were going to ask that. Ford is pretty sure that Beckett is either a clone or the Beckett that died here, was a clone. And as much as I agree that he seems safe enough to let out, but be watched for awhile, just in case, there is a few rules I can't bring myself to break, unlike Ford." Carter said.

"Yeah, he's broken a lot of them." Sheppard said with a nod.

"Even though, in many ways, I could care less about my record, I'd rather retired with good marks instead of leaving with bad marks and people thinking I left because of that. Once everything we've done for the past ten years plus gets out to the public, we are either going to be famous or infamous. I'd rather look like someone who tried to keep Ford in line than being someone who went along with most of his ideas." Carter said.

"Even though you have." Sheppard said.

"A lot of them are justifiable." Carter said with a sigh. "You can talk to him, but remember, this could very well be a trap, even though all the different test say there is nothing there, and, if this turns out to be someone trying to use are emotions against us, the Carson you all worked with died. I really hope this isn't a trick or trap, because to many emotions are conflicted as it is right now."

"I know. I'll be careful and let Rodney know the same." Sheppard said.

"I'm sorry Carson, I know this a lot to take in…." Rodney said.

"Aye, you're damn right it is!" Beckett exclaimed while still thinking with his hands intertwined under his chin. "First you tell me that I'm not Carson Beckett and then you tell me the other one died in an explosion. Oh god, you didn't tell my mother did you?"

"Well, yeah." Rodney said.

"Good Lord!" Beckett said shaking his head.

"You were dead, I'm sorry to be blunt, but we buried you. There was a funeral and a casket at her memorial church, I was there." Rodney said.

"This can't be happening! I got to go talk to her." Beckett said heading for the door.

"You can't!" Rodney said stepping in the way. "Do you have any idea what kind of effect that would have? What would you would even say to her?!"

"I'll tell her the Air Force made a bloody mistake!" Beckett yelled.

"Carson…." Rodney began.

"No, this is too much! Get Doctor Weir in here now, I want to speak to her!" Beckett said waving a hand at the door.

Rodney opened his mouth and then closed it, trying to come up with the right words.

"What is it?" Beckett asked.

"I can't." Rodney said looking at the floor.

"Why not?!" Beckett exclaimed.

"She's dead Carson." Rodney said sadly. "She was killed by the Replicators. She sacrificed herself to save us."

Carson sat down again shaking his head at the news.

"I'm sorry Carson, I don't know what else to say." Rodney said.

"You know, for the better part of the two years, I often imagined what it would be like when I finally got back. This is in no way how I pictured things." Beckett said also saddened by the news. "Something tells me that Ford and Samantha are here for other reasons then if you weren't trying to save me."

"They um, not by their own choice, were asked to take over after Weir died. Apparently the President asked them personally and they didn't turn it down." Rodney said.

"How long?" Beckett asked.

"About a year, or just over. Technically, they have been here longer, but having the T.A.R.D.I.S. has made it possible for them to come and go a lot, usually at night. They were once gone for a week, but for us, it was one night. Sam totally forgot what her plans were for that day when she got back to work." Rodney said.

"How did that happen? He shouldn't exist, it's a TV show!" Beckett exclaimed.

"One of my favorites too. Well, I don't have the whole story, but here's what I know…." Rodney said sitting down.

Michaels Wraith Cruiser landed on a planet that once had many people on it, until the Wraith came along many years ago and wiped out most of the population. Though most of the planet and the structures left were destroyed or in ruin, a small city that managed to keep from getting bombarded, had many old warehouses and other buildings that were in a state of decay. It was perfect for the plans Michael had and was still doing as he, a few people changed into what he was, and Teyla walked through a few of the buildings as they headed for a specific place.

"What is this place?" Teyla asked.

"Just another world, destroyed by the Wraith, abandoned by the people, and forgotten by both." Michael said offhandedly. "A perfect place to conduct my work."

Entering one of the old warehouses with two levels, they walked down a short hallway and up to a old metal door. He instructed one of the men to open it, which he did as she watched as Michael spoke.

"I'll leave you to get, reacquainted." Michael said waving her to go in.

She went in and was happy, surprised and saddened as the door closed behind her and was locked. She slowly walked forward as many people started to get up from various places and came towards her muttering different things.

"Teyla?" Holland asked with shock and surprise.

"Holland!" Teyla said in surprise.

He smiled and walked down greeting her at the end of the stairs, grasping her hands and then they touched foreheads as they usually did when greeting. All of them were still wearing most of the clothes she remembered seeing them in, though they were in really bad condition. Michael obviously did enough to keep them alive and warm for the most part, but not enough to keep them looking or being healthy enough to try fighting back or having enough strength to really run away and get anywhere if they managed it.

Ford, still feeling miffed at himself for his failures, was walking along with Sam to the infirmary to see Keller since she called Sam over an hour ago to tell them she found something with one of the test she did on Carson. The two would have been there sooner, but Sam had to deal with a important communication from Earth from SG-1 and Landry, plus dealings with the I.O.A. on some matter they deemed of the utmost importance but to her was a minor detail that could be dealt with later. Instead of using the option of having the guy come and talk to her directly, she got it finished in thirty minutes by talking to the guy over a secure channel. Ford asked her about it during the walk to the infirmary and she said it had to do with a project she was working on before getting the transfer to Atlantis where she handed it off to a team at Area 51. The said project dealt with some upgrades to some systems and building something that would take at least a year to do. Towards the end, they got lost and couldn't figure it out so they had little choice but to get answers from her and because the I.O.A. involved themselves in most of the SGC projects, personnel and various other things more often than before, it turned into a big questions and answers mess that almost gave her a headache because they screwed up and had to go back several steps to fix it and then move on.

"The I.O.A. is getting to be a bigger and bigger pain in the ass each time we hear from them. I still get emails and letters from them wanting to know what new news we have for them concerning the capabilities of the T.A.R.D.I.S. that we should be sharing with them." Ford said.

"I get the same things." Carter said rubbing her forehead.

"Headache?" Ford asked.

"That's mostly gone. But the tension from all that has moved to my shoulders." Carter said.

"I can fix that. If you are feeling good, especially if I was behind helping you get there, then I am happy." Ford said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you have in mind?" Carter asked a bit curious.

"Well…" Ford said as they entered the infirmary and he grabbed a rolling stool. "You sit here. And while we listen to the good doctor, I'll rubbed give you a massage."

"That sounds perfect." Carter said sitting down with a happy sigh.

Keller looked up from the monitor she was looking at and working with as she heard and then saw them coming over.

"I know he is childish and I've even seen him spin on one of my stools before, but you, I never expected to see." Keller said.

"As much as I wish I could go do something with more fun to it, I'm not doing that right now. I just recently got done talking with the I.O.A., answering questions and other stuff that just about drove me nuts." Carter said as she tilted her head forward so he could get the kinks out of her upper neck.

"Your muscles are so tense I'd swear you seem ready to punch something." Ford said.

"I felt like it, but restrained myself hitting the screen. If he was here, probably. Since it was just a screen, I didn't want to cut my hand up. So, you called and said you had something for us to see?" Carter said.

"Yes. K-9 helped me find it after I decided to run a particular test that I once did on Ford. I also did it on you and am still surprised that your test says you are aging extremely slowly. Plus the number of years K-9 believes you'll have…" Keller said.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised after all this time too." Carter said. "What was the name of that test again?"

"It's not really a test, but more of a check of the DNA. Either way, it's called a Telomere." Keller said.

"Right, I remember now." Carter said.

"You'll have to refresh my memory." Ford said.

"Each time a cell divides, the chromosome is torn apart and rebuilt. In each process, a small part of the telomere is used up. As a result, the telomeres become shorter, the more we age, the shorter they get. In your case, they always stay the same. In Sam's case, it will take many, many years before any signs of aging will show. I wouldn't be surprised if, by the time everyone here and at the SGC has turned old and died, you still look very much like you do now." Keller said.

"Part of me keeps saying I should never have drank that stuff, but a bigger part of me says it will be worth it." Carter said with a sigh. "I try not to dwell on it much."

"I'm very happy for it, selfish reasons mostly." Ford said as he continued the massage.

"You are both luckier than most people." Keller said with a small smile.

"I'm going to guess that Carson's telomeres aren't right like they should be." Carter said.

"Yes. Compared with the last blood test he had over two years ago, those were normal. Which rules out the Carson we knew as being a clone. This Carson is a clone however. His telomeres are 30% more degraded than that of a normal person." Keller said.

"Being a clone isn't bad. But then, I had it happen and didn't have a problem with it so…" Ford said.

"We just have no idea how this Carson will deal with it." Carter said.

"Who's going to tell him?" Keller asked as they looked at each other.

Holland, one of the other people she knew and her were sitting on a old but study crate as they talked. Even with the exercising she did and other than being in top shape and excellent health, with all the stress and walking around lately, especially the long walk from the ship to their current location, she was happy to get off her tired feet.

"I did not think that I would ever see you again." Teyla said.

"Nor did we. I just wish it happened under happier circumstances." Holland said.

"Where are the rest of our people?" Teyla asked while glancing around.

"They were taken." the lady next to her said.

"Taken?" Teyla asked.

"To be experimented on, turned into one of those people…those things." she said with disgust.

"How long as this been going on?" Teyla asked.

"For many months, since the day of our arrival." Holland said sadly.

"Kanaan was one of the first." the lady said.

"I know. I saw him on Michaels ship. But I did not realize it happened to so many." Teyla said saddened by the news and also angered at the same time. "I am so sorry. I should have been there when the village was attacked."

"There was nothing you could have done. Fifty men armed with Wraith stunners infiltrated the village under the cover of night. They took us all completely by surprise." Holland said.

"These four walls have been our prison ever since." the lady said.

"We must not abandon hope. The people of Atlantis know of my disappearance. It will not be long before they come to our rescue." Teyla said strongly.

"It is a pleasant thought." the lady said with tears in her eyes. "But until today, we held the same thought about you."

Knowing Carson as Keller had, she suggested to the two that he be brought in to look at the results for himself. They saw no objections to it and had him brought to the infirmary. Sam had other work to do and left, leaving Ford behind, thanking him greatly for the massage that got rid of the kinks and pains. Rodney came in with Carson and a guard, who Ford sent away, thankful to leave since the man did know Carson and had been saved by him a few years ago.

"I knew you would want to see the results yourself." Keller said as Carson looked at the screen.

"And you are certain it is from my sample?" Beckett asked with mixed feelings.

"Yes. I ran the test twice myself and had K-9 even look. There is no mistake. I'm sorry." Keller said.

"It doesn't matter." Rodney said walking away from beside her.

"That's easy for you to say Rodney. You didn't just find out you were born in a test tube." Beckett said.

"As far as I'm concerned, my best friend just came back from the dead. I'm not going to complain over a couple telomeres." Rodney said waving at the screen.

"I thank you kindly for that, but it doesn't change the issue that I am not the real Carson Beckett." Beckett said.

"No, you're not! Because the real Carson Beckett wouldn't be standing here worrying about himself and instead trying to figure out how to help us." Rodney stated.

"I am more than willing to help Rodney, but I'm not so sure that my help would be wanted." Beckett said.

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"Somehow, I don't think he is staying here for his own benefit." Carson said while jerking a thumb in Ford's direction.

"I'm not on guard duty." Ford said sounding offended as he got off the stool. "I'm here in case you needed to hear something from me, which seems to be the case."

"Like what? That you understand how I feel? I don't see how that is possible." Beckett said.

"Loki came back to Earth and cloned me, thinking I had what the Asguard needed to help them with their cloning problems." Ford said sitting back down again after stretching his back. "Unfortunately, I didn't help much. However, he did successfully make a clone of me, that was dying. Thor fixed the problems and when he came back, it was impossible to tell who was who. The thing that made the difference was our memories after the car crash. We talked for awhile before he decided on what he wanted to do with his life since he couldn't stay here."

"Because you were with Sam at the time." Rodney said.

"Right. Seeing as we both were going to live, basically, forever, he decided to go through that Mirror that went to other universes to start over in another SGC if possible. We never got to see him, but from what we heard from another SG-1 that came through the gate during that Stargate mishap that involved all those SG-1's coming to the base, he was doing rather well. Point is, we were the same person. We knew what we were thinking and all that stuff that makes us, us. As bad as it is that the Carson with us died, you can live out the life he didn't get to finish, if you choose so. You are him, just with different memories of the last two years." Ford said as he got up again. "Just let us know what you want to do when you decide."

"What do you think people will say? There's Carson, he's back. Or wait, that's just his clone." Beckett said sarcastically.

"The Replicators created doubles of Sheppards team. Kinda freaked out the real team, other than Rodney." Ford said.

"Yeah, we got along very well." Rodney said with a smile. "It was so nice to talk to someone who understand me."

"Anyway, the plan was to allow them to live with us and help like they usually did. They were human and replicator, to a very small point. Keller and Rodney can give you details and the story, but the point is, we were going to let them live with us. Then the Replicators came and caused trouble. They sacrificed themselves to save us, but we were still willing to let them live here. I doubt anyone here is going to have a problem with you staying and going back to being a medical doctor here. We deal with the uncertain and strange everyday. You technically coming back from the dead and going back to your life as before isn't any different. Just think about it." Ford said walking out.

"Wait, what…" Rodney began.

"Take him back to his room he used to have if it is still open or let him explore. Carson is no threat. He's a doctor, the rule is first do no harm. Besides, I trust him. That's enough for me." Ford said walking out.

"I really do not understand that man." Carson said.

"Neither do I sometimes." Rodney muttered. "So, what do you want to do? I'm hungry myself and he's been doing a lot of the cooking here. You really need to try some of his brownies…."

"Are you serious?" Carter asked in her office as she paced around.

"Come on Sam, you know me. I don't usually trust easily. And if I was making a mistake, I would have left myself a note, from the future, that Carson was a threat. Since I didn't find a note, everything must turn out well in the future." Ford said.

"He was created by Michael, one of the most dangerous enemies we have right now." Carter said.

"We've dealt with much worse." Ford said.

"I can't argue that." Carter said crossing her arms as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Besides, his field is medicine. Not science. If he was going to do something, he'd have to do it in the infirmary where all the medical chemicals are. It's been almost an hour since I talked to him in the infirmary when he was told the results. Rodney and him talked for awhile and unless he's came back inside, he's out on one of the balconies over looking the city. Trust me, I didn't get any bad feelings about this." Ford said.

"I agree." Rodney said. "During that time I was with him, Carson is everything I remember him to be. Whatever process Michael did to clone Carson, he reproduced everything about him. Memories, personality, his mannerisms. He may be just a clone of the Carson we knew, but he is Carson. I trust him too."

"But this still could be a very elaborate trap that Michael has come up with. However he learned of you and the T.A.R.D.I.S., he managed to keep you from taking Teyla back by using all those Darts and moving to a area of space that had other Wraith vessels to keep you distracted and make it harder to locate her." Carter said.

"True, but I don't think having Carson captured was ever in his plans. If you look at it from this point of view, he created a clone of Carson and left the original behind. For all intents and purposes, we had no way of knowing there was another Carson out there. And when ours died, which he may or may not have known, we still had no knowledge of the other Carson and with ours dying, we've never even tried to look for this other one or even had any intel on the fact that a clone was out there." Ford said.

"Makes sense." Carter said thinking. "You and Sheppards team were on that planet looking for Teyla. Michaels ship dropped out of hyperspace and immediately attacked the Daedalus. He must have realized we were there for Teyla and ran away quickly instead of claiming to have her and try to negotiate for time to get Carson off the planet. I'm sure he knows we wouldn't fire on the ship with her on it."

"With as many Darts as those ships have, he could have sent them down and attacked us while getting Carson out and we'd never know about it." Ford said as he sat forward. "Since we wouldn't dare attack his ship with Teyla on it, he could attack us and make us leave because he would have the upper hand."

"But he created Carson to help him further his research." Rodney said.

"After two years and god only knows how many people that got experimented on, he or they should have come up with something by now." Carter said. "Having nothing to do for two years except research, Carson and whoever was working with him must have finished whatever it was they were trying to achieve."

"Which means he didn't have anything to loose if Carson was left behind." Ford said. "I can't understand why he took Teyla though."

"She did show compassion for him once, even when he turned back into a Wraith." Sheppard said.

"Somehow, I don't think revenge is his motive. If it was, she'd already be dead." Ford said.

"She might be at one of the places that Carson told us about." Rodney said. "Michael moved to four different locations to do his work, and Carson remembers the layout of them. He was trying to stay ahead of the Wraith and has managed to do so after all this time. Instead of blindfolding Carson, he just had to follow them around walking the same paths over and over."

"Which further proves to me that Michael never worried about us coming after Carson because we never knew about him, so there was no trouble of having Carson knowing almost everything since he wasn't going back to Atlantis." Ford said.

"They did blindfold him as they activated the DHD's though, as a precaution." Rodney said. "After that, it didn't seem like they cared if he saw where they were as long as he never saw the addresses. But he did remember one address when he was being taken to another planet by one of the mercenaries. They forget to blindfold him apparently."

"It's a start." Sheppard said.

"Hopefully it will lead to some better clues of what this research is and possibly the locations of the other three planets." Ford said getting up.

"You all have a go, but be careful. Wherever you end up, the place could be loaded with traps." Carter said.

"That's why I'm bring him along." Sheppard said jerking a thumb. "He'll hopefully spot them with that, screwdriver thingy."

Sheppards team and Major Lorne's were in the armory getting fitted and ready to go. Rodney clipped his vest into place and then took one of the offered P-90's as Ford came in with his Heavy Arms rifle at his side.

"Go ahead Rodney, I'll be right there." Carson said as he was finishing tying his boot.

Grabbing a CB unit, he headed out with the others leaving Ford, Sheppard and Ronan. As Ronan was finishing with his boot, Ford shook his head with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sheppard asked while hooking his P-90 to his vest.

"I wear this coat because I try to avoid pain and dying even though I go fight in the open. I once asked Ronan if he wanted a vest that could help protect him better and he said no. He will go and fight bare handed, like I will, can die if not careful, and seems to get less injuries and impacts than I do, and he wears even less. Just his leather pants and that shirt like vest." Ford said waving a hand. "And occasionally that cool coat."

"The Wraith want to capture their prey, not injure them. No amount of armor is going to stop a stun blast." Ronan said checking his energy pistol on his hip. "And armor only slows you down in a fight."

"He has a point." Sheppard said.

"True. Back when I asked, he said he was fine as he was. Had he said what he said just now back then, I would have understood it better." Ford said with a hum of thought. "I've been so used to fighting with the coat, I'm not used to fighting without it."

Ronan walked out as Sheppard was finishing his stuff and Carson was finishing his other boot.

"What's wrong with him? Is he ever going to say a word to me?" Carson asked.

"He's not used to dealing with this sort of thing. Clones, duplicates…." Sheppard said with a shrug. "He had some trouble when he came across the Replicator version of himself. He did the same thing when Elizabeth died."

"Rodney told me. It must be difficult." Beckett said.

"Yeah. Give him some time and he'll come around." Sheppard said.

"Aye." Beckett said.

"Ronan was a bit upset with us when we took over, since we didn't use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go back and save Weir. I wanted to, but there was too many reason to not go back because of the danger." Ford said as Sheppard helped Carson put his pack on. "Seeing as he was more of a man of action like Teal'c, I told him to come at me with everything he had one day in the sparring room. I wasn't surprised when he managed to get past my defenses a few times. Anger, when used right, can be very powerful. After that day, he had more respect for me."

"I thought he respected you because you helped his friends, even though he couldn't bring them to Atlantis." Sheppard said.

"That was a different sort of respect. A warriors respect can only be gained through fighting. I know it sounds barbaric or caveman like…" Ford said.

"No, I understand it all too well." Sheppard said. "I still have bruises to prove it."

"If it wasn't for Teal'c, I don't think Sam would have understood it either." Ford said.

"Before we go, I just want to say thank you, to the both of you, for trusting me. I promise you won't regret it." Carson said as they headed for the door.

Sheppard nodded and then let Carson go first.

"Carson…" Sheppard said.

"Yes?" Beckett said turning around.

"Your radio." Sheppard said tossing him one.

"Thanks. No regrets." Beckett said.

"He almost always forgets the radio on the way out." Sheppard said as Ford laughed.

"Daniel usually ended up late or forgetting his gun. Always that bag with his notes, books and other archeological tools came first. Everything else came next if he remembered it." Ford said. "It was worth the laugh to see the look on Jack's face whenever Daniel did forget his gun."

They went through the gate with Sam wishing them luck and came into a town that could have been mistaken for being Amish, except for the fact that it wasn't. It was late at night and, despite Ford groaning about it, they went to the bar anyway. Sheppard pointed out that bars usually had all the town info and gossip, so Ford relented and felt glad he had his Sonic Screwdriver on him in case he was served alcohol. When they entered, all the people shut up and looked at them as they went to the well maintained bar.

"Hmm, guess we showed up during happy hour." Sheppard said as he and Ford leaned on the bar. "Hi, we're looking for a fellow that has been known to stop in here from time to time."

The bartender continued to clean and move things behind the bar as they looked at him.

"You've come to the wrong place." he stated with a slight threatening tone.

"We haven't even told you what he looks like." Rodney stated.

"I got this guys." Ford said reaching into his pocket. "Is this worth anything here?"

"Is that gold?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. And you, bartender, can have all of it, which I am sure can more than pay for everyone in here getting a round of drinks, beside us. We're working currently." Ford said laying the gold strip down on the bar. "We just need some information."

"As much as I wish I could take that, I don't have anything to tell you. Other than your best bet would be to leave. You won't find what you want here." he said setting the bar back into Ford hand.

"What if I gave you five of these?" Ford asked reaching into his coat. "I'm sure…"

"Tempting, but…" the barkeep began.

Sheppard noticed the mans eyes stray behind them and up slightly. Ronan also noticed it as there was a click noise that the three men that knew what it was heard. Sheppard moved backwards quickly as Ronan fired a couple of shots and dived over the counter. Rodney and Carson fell backwards as Sheppard hit them, making them all get under the cover of the second floor ceiling as someone above them, in a dark corner of the second floor, fired at them. Ford, at the time Sheppard moved back, pushed the bartender in his chest with the gold bar, shoving him out of the way as the bullets hit him and the area where the bartender was. The bartender hit the floor crying out in pain as a bullet caught his leg. Ronan got up and fired a few shots as the unknown person peppered the counter top with a few burst. The bullets raked across the top running over Ford's back and back to Ronan as he tried to fire again. Sheppard heard a whine of something powering up at the same time he also heard the click of a empty gun. Ronan got up and then ducked as the weapon was thrown at him. Ford spun around and fired his energy pistol, letting off several burst rapidly that was about twenty some odd rounds. Sheppard knew whoever attacking them was hit when the banister above broke and the man fell. Ford just barely caught him before he hit the floor as he tossed his gun aside.

"Nice shooting General." Sheppard said.

"I would have shot sooner, but my coat is open so I didn't turn around. I don't think these people would handle someone coming back from the dead very well." Ford said quietly as he put the body on the counter.

"What did you do? My gun can't do that." Ronan said.

Ronan handed over the P-90 that was tossed at him as Beckett went around the bar to tend to the man's injured leg.

"A rapid burst shot I built into it. Completely depletes the power cell though. Best works at close range or on a group of people." Ford said looking the man over with his Sonic Screwdriver. "He's unconscious, took at least five of the stun blast. Not that it matters. A few other small injuries, nothing major unless you count the broken ribs. He'll live."

"He was carrying a P-90 like us?" Rodney said in wonder as Sheppard was looking at it. "How did he get one?"

"Probably the weapons Teyla's people had. Or it was taken from the stuff I gave Ronan's former friends. We can check it out later and ask the guy." Ford said while putting his stuff away.

"Doc…" Sheppard began.

"The bartender took a shot clean though his upper thigh. I've stemmed the bleeding for the moment. Give me a few minutes to finish." Beckett said.

"Alright." Sheppard said. "Let's head outside and contact the Majors team at the gate, let them know we are coming soon."

"Sorry for the trouble. You can keep that." Ford said waving at the gold on the floor.

The bartender nodded happily as Beckett finished working on the leg.

Sam was waiting at the gate as the medical team came up with a gurney.

"What's going on?" Keller asked in her blue medical outfit.

"Sheppards team is coming back. They say someone is injured." Carter said.

They waited by the gate as Sheppard and Rodney came through first.

"What happened out there?" Carter asked.

"We're all fine. The General's coat saved him from getting a back full of lead from a P-90. The guy who had it though, not fairing so well." Sheppard said standing beside her.

"P-90? How did he get it?" Carter asked.

"That's the ultimate question." Sheppard said as the rest came through.

Ford put the man on the gurney as Carson was on the other side telling them his injuries, blood pressure and O2 stats.

"He has taken several stun blast from a gun similar to Ronan's. There is three or four broken ribs on his left side along with other injuries I have yet to fully examine. Breathing is labored, but I don't believe his lung is punctured." Beckett said.

"All right, we'll take over from here." Keller said as she lifted the bandage from over his left eye. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Carter asked as Keller backed up a step.

"I know this man. His name is Nabel. He was there on New Athos with Teyla when we found her people missing. He tried to kill us." Keller stated.

"That's all right now love. For the moment, we need to get him to the infirmary and stabilize his condition. Let's go lads." Beckett said pushing the gurney along with the other nurses.

As they were in the infirmary, finally stabilizing Nabel, Carson passed out while trying to put a bandage on a deep cut on the mans leg. Keller quickly had him placed in a bed and immediately checked as Nabel was finished by the other nurses and doctors.

"Carson's information lead you to that place, putting you all in danger." Carter said.

"We already knew that we went left Sam. Are you okay? I can finish up the day if you want to quit." Ford said with worry.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Carter said rubbing her forehead as she went around the desk and sat down. "The I.O.A. ragged my ass today about so many things, including tougher protocol discipline, especially on you. Though Atlantis, under my command, has been doing very well, they are looking at my mistakes and everyone else I deal with personally, instead of my accomplishments."

"That figures." Sheppard said. "They tried that crap with Weir too."

"Carson didn't set us up. We had no way of knowing we were going to be attacked. As soon as we walked in, it was obvious they knew who we were because it got very quiet and they told us to leave." Ford said.

"And it was in that way where you know they know something even though they say they don't and tell you to leave anyway." Sheppard said. "Besides, the outcome is what is important. We have one of Michaels men, who we can hope lead us to better information or to Michael directly."

"The P-90 had to be one of the ones from the weapons cache on New Athos. He was a spy planted there to begin with, it's no wonder he had one of our weapons." Rodney said.

"Well, that is one mystery solved, even if it was a ambush." Carter muttered. "That just confirms that Michael has the rest of the weapons and Teyla's people. Unless he is working for someone else and we haven't learned that yet, which is highly unlikely."

"Doctor Keller to General Carter. You need to come down to the infirmary. There is a problem with Doctor Beckett." Keller said over the speaker com in her office.

"What sort of problem?" Carter asked while looking at Ford.

"It's medical, about him. Nothing dangerous to us if that is what you are thinking." Keller said.

"We'll be right down." Carter said.

Heading down quickly, they were instantly concerned and a little shocked as they came in and found Carson unconscious and in a bed hooked up to a oxygen and some other medical equipment.

"What happened?" Ford asked as he looked around for K-9.

"He's with your daughter right now." Keller said. "She called looking for his help, so I told him to go ahead. As much as I like his help, you two are probably leaving soon, so I….."

She trailed off as Sam shook her head slightly as she stepped back out of Ford's view.

"I need to get back to knowing how to do it myself anyway." Keller said quickly as Ford raised a eyebrow. "I'll have my own dog soon as well…."

"Yet, I'm making you a K-9 unit…wait, why would we be leaving?" Ford asked tilting his head slightly.

"No reason." Keller said quickly as the various people in the room looked at the three. "So, unto Carson's problem…."

"Whoa, wait, you said leaving like you know something I don't….Sam?" Ford asked while slowly turning around.

"We'll talk later." Carter said crossing her arms with a tone he understood.

"Okay." Ford said drawing the word out in confusion.

The others saw it radiating off him as he turned back around thinking hard and Sam asked Keller to continue.

"Now, Carson collapsed in the middle of working on Nabel. I did a scan quickly finding he has necrosis in several of his internal organs. His cells aren't renewing enough to sustain tissue function." Keller said.

"Jack's clone had the same sort of problem, though it was a much slower degradation." Ford said, obviously still thinking on what it could be that Sam was keeping hidden.

"Jack's clone was also created by the Asguard, who had been cloning for a lot longer than anyone else we've came across." Carter said. "Is it because Carson is a clone that this is happening?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. Right now, I have him on a treatment that is promoting cell growth, but really, I might as well be trying to cure old age as well. That will only last so long before his body fails." Keller said. "He slowly dying."

"I'm going to guess that bringing Vala to help with the healing…" Ford said as she shook her head.

"That would only work for awhile, but eventually, the break down would start again. Sort of like that Ori plague." Keller said.

"Does he know?" Carter asked.

"I doubt it. I'll be telling him as soon as he wakes though. I asked K-9, but he doesn't believe that anything in the T.A.R.D.I.S. could help Carson and suggested that putting him into one of the stasis chambers would be the best thing until a permanent cure could be found." Keller said.

"Do what you can and try to find a cure first, or at least something to delay it better. We'll wait until you think it's the only choice left and then put him into stasis." Carter said.

"Do you think he'll be awake soon?" Rodney asked.

"Probably. Or so the readings the machine says." Keller said pointing.

"Keep us informed." Carter said.

Sheppard and Ronan left along with Carter who came back in a few seconds later. Ford was still on at the end of the bed in deep thought when she grabbed his arm breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Are you going to stand here all day?" Carter asked. "Or sit in this case?"

"I was about to ask that myself." Keller said.

"No, I was thinking. What would you be keeping from me…" Ford said looking at Sam intently. "And why?"

"I said we can…" Carter said putting her hand on his chest.

She stopped talking as his eyes changed to realization as they moved down her body.

"You're…" Ford said tapping her abdomen lightly.

"Yes." Carter said with a smile she couldn't hide.

"General…" Keller said quickly as a smile spread across his face. "The news is great, but don't hoot and holler in here, please."

"What's going on?" Rodney asked in loss that went away quickly as he saw Sam's hand over Ford's on her abdomen. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yes. It was suppose to be a surprise…" Carter said with a happy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I thought you already talked to him…" Keller said.

"How did you know?" Ford asked. "No offense, but we've always had K-9 scan Sam…"

"He told me this morning when I felt sick. You were off working on something in the city and I had an important meeting. I wanted us to tell Sally together and my parents…" Carter said.

"Sorry I blew it. I am happy though. As much as I wish I could set up a party or something, the timing is bad. We'll have to do something later after we get Teyla back and hopefully fix the doctor too so he can join in. I'll keep it quiet." Ford said. "Though I can't deny I want to hoot and holler as Keller said."

"So will we." Keller said elbowing Rodney lightly. "We won't talk."  
"Ow." Rodney said looking at her and then back at them quickly. "Yeah, my lips are sealed."

"What would leaving have to do with…" Ford asked as they left.

The two didn't hear what Carter said as they were already outside the infirmary.

Carson woke several minutes later and then Keller told him what happened as Rodney stood by the bed with her.

"No wonder I've felt like a dogs breakfast since I got here." Carson said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Carson, I wish there was something I could do." Keller said sympathetically. "I even asked K-9 if there was anything in the T.A.R.D.I.S. infirmary to help, but he said no. He also said using a one of those hand healing devices that the Goa'uld had wouldn't do anything other than be a short fix."

"You tried love, that's what matters." Beckett said with a smile.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense. You were with Michael for two years, why is it happening now?" Rodney asked.

"He's got a good point Carson. No offense, but with how badly your body is giving out, you should have died a long time ago. What was it that could be different?" Keller asked.

It took him a moment of thinking before it hit him.

"It was that weekly injection he was always giving me. He always said it was a sedative to keep me from trying to escape. It must have been a drug that keep my cells from deteriorating." Beckett stated.

"Unfortunately, we don't have that drug or any idea of what it was." Keller said.

"Michael always gave it to me himself. When Colonel Sheppards team rescued me, it had been four days since the last injection. Assuming it takes seven days to break down…" Beckett said while thinking.

"We scanned you the instant you got here. And you were scanned in the T.A.R.D.I.S. That must be the unknown chemicals that the readings came back with." Keller said.

"Exactly. If we can look at those readings and do another scan to see what is much more different in me now, perhaps we can find out what it is that I need." Carson said as he tried to get out of bed.

"Wait, hold on buster. Where do you think you are going?" Keller asked pushing him back into the bed lightly. "Let us work on this. The less you move, the longer you have."

"You don't seriously expect me to life here and be useless as my own life hangs in the balance do ya?" Beckett asked.

Giving Rodney a look, he sighed and then shrugged.

"Very well, but the moment you start to over do it, I will have Ronan come in here and put you in bed, understand?" Keller said.

"Aye." Beckett said.

Most of her people had went back to sleep as night time came. She was however restless and praying for help to arrive soon. Hearing someone outside the room, she got up from the small bench and walked to look out the cell doors.

"Kanaan, look at me." Teyla ordered.

It took almost a minute before he slowly turned his head.

"You know who I am. I do not know what Michael has done to you, but I do know, that deep down, the man that I know is still in there." Teyla said as he walked up to the door. "I need you help. We, need you help. If we do not find a way out of here quickly, then Michael will force on us, what he has forced on you. Our child will be born soon, and Michael will take him away to be used for some terrible purpose. You must not let that happen."

She could see she was getting through to him and felt hope surge through her as he began reaching out. Some loud noise in the distance startled them both and made him look around before walking away as she called out to him.

That night, the family sat down together in Sally's room to talk. Sam's parents were sitting in the two recliner chairs by the wall at the end of her bed as Sam sat on one side of the bed with Sally in the middle and Ford on the other side. It took a little bit longer to tell Sally what was happening without telling her about the facts of life when she asked how it happened. After Sally understood, at least to the point that she was going to have a sister or brother, they moved onto what Sam wanted to talk about that came up in the infirmary.

"Sam, are you sure about this? Your whole life has been about getting to this point." Jacob said.

"I never really wanted command as much as I like having a family dad. If we both retired, we could spend so much more time with Sally and you two instead of having breakfast, lunch, dinner and doing what we can at night. I don't mind going off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. almost every night to have family outings, but once the baby arrives, I can't work here and take care of him or her like I did with Sally at the SGC. There it was more safer. Here, we never know when the next attack or something even worse could happen." Carter said.

"I don't mind retiring. I would like to get away from working all the time. We could go live in the mansion, full time for the most part, and go off into the universe or some other universe at our leisure." Ford said. "The people here know how to take care of the city very well. They were doing it before we arrived and I'm sure we can give glowing recommendation for people we think could do the job after we leave."

"You know John doesn't want the job, right?" Amy asked.

"He's better off in the field." Carter said. "Just like Jack should have stayed. Really, we weren't really trying but more or less hoping. If it happened, we were thinking of retirement. If not, we'd stay here until it happened."

"And it happened. How long did K-9 say it has been anyway?" Ford asked.

"Almost three weeks. He's been keeping watch on me for awhile since my period was late. It wasn't until he was sure that I was pregnant and not growing a tumor or something that he told me this morning." Carter said holding their tired daughter closer to her.

"What will you do if either of you are needed?" Jacob asked.

"We can come in and help and then leave when we are done. We can leave a cell phone here permanently that they can use to call us if they need help and if SG-1 ever needs us, they can do the same." Ford said. "Doesn't matter if we are in the future or past, we can still get there."

"What if we are in another universe?" Amy asked.

"We'll get the message once we get back in this universe." Carter said. "Being a time machine, we can drop in any time."

"That's true." Jacob said. "Well, if you really want to do this, we aren't going to stop you. I'd like to see more of Earth again anyway."

"I think it is a good idea." Amy said. "Spending more time on family matters is more important than work."

"I know, I'm still trying to make up for all those missed years." Jacob said patting her hand.

"We'll also see more of Mark and his family hopefully too." Amy said.

"When do you want to tell everyone you are both retiring?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to wait until we get Teyla back." Carter said.

"But that could be awhile." Jacob said. "You might end up having the baby before…"

"No, I'm confident we'll find her first. We aren't letting her have that baby on some unknown world." Ford said. "We want to be there to see her son and she wants us there to. Plus, I promised to help find her people. If Michael has both her and her people like we suspect, we'll have this all sorted out soon."

"Well, we will all hope and pray for the best and leave it at that." Jacob said.

"I think it's time for bed for all of us." Amy said as she got up and kissed her sleeping granddaughter. "It's time for the little angel to sleep."

"That's princess." Ford pointed out.

"Princess to you two, angel to me. Grandma's prerogative." Amy stated.

"Yes mom." Carter said with a small laugh while Ford helped her tuck their little one into bed.

Later that night, everyone else was in bed and the night shift had taken over. Carson and Keller were still in her office looking over the scans from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and from the ones taken in the Atlantis infirmary.

"I'm starting to go cross eyed." Carson said rubbing his eyes at he sat back.

"Well, we don't have to look anymore. I found it. There is an unknown polypeptide chain in a few of your organs." Keller said as he moved over.

"Can it be identified?" Beckett asked.

"I think so." Keller said pushing a few buttons. "There it is."

Both felt excited until they saw that it was something created with a Wraith enzyme.

"This is enormously complex. I don't think we can duplicate this." Keller said.

"What about what I heard of Ford's ship and it's matter…" Beckett began.

"From what little I understand, from what Sam told me, if there was a cure that could be made, it would create it for them if they wanted it. Since the T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't have any samples of Wraith DNA, it has no template to work with." Keller said.

"Rodney told me he saw Ford kill several Wraith with his bare hands. Very gruesome story, but he had a lot of Wraith blood and other parts on him." Beckett said.

"Yeah, he did." Keller said with some disgust. "He stank too. Unfortunately, all those samples are already been looked at and cataloged. They were destroyed in the end so what happened to Lt. Aiden Ford didn't happened again as part of some experiments. Ford Carter and several others recommended the protocol behind that."

"That bloody figures." Beckett said.

"We also don't know if this Wraith polypeptide chain came from a normal Wraith or what Michael is." Keller said.

"I don't think it will matter." Beckett said.

"But it might." Keller said.

"Let's see what we can do and hope for the best love." Beckett said patting her arm. "My life is on the line here and I'd rather try while my mind is still functioning."

Morning came and instead of being peaceful, it was brusque as the door opened and awoke many of the Athosians as several unknown men came in.

"Do not incite them." Holland said quickly as he moved to be in front of her.

"Her." one of the men said while pointing.

"No, you will take me instead." Holland said standing in front of Teyla protectively.

He was backhanded aside and when she and others rushed to his aide, a few men pulled them apart and practically dragged her away as her people cried out. When guns were pulled, they shut up and hid. Leaving with her, the door was closed and locked again quickly.

They had been going over trying to recreate the chain needed for awhile with no real results yet.

"Let me know the moment when you have the test results on this." Keller said handing over a small vial.

"Yes ma'am." the nurse said walking away.

"Dammit." Carson swore as he looked away from a high powered microscope.

"What is it?" Keller asked.

"See for yourself." Beckett said moving back as she looked.

"The primer is not annealing to the DNA template." Keller said while backing away.

"There is too many contaminates. It means we are back to square one." Carson said with a sigh of anger.

"I'm sorry Carson, but we've only been at this for a little while. We knew it wasn't going to be easy." Keller said.

"I was really hoping for a major breakthrough by now." Beckett said.

When he jerked slightly as pain went through him and for a moment, made it difficult to stand, she knew he was beginning to overdo it.

"Okay, that's enough." Keller said.

"No, I can't stop now." Beckett said brushing her arm off his. "We have to continue…"

"Carson, you're only making yourself worse. Me and my staff can continue to work on this. We may find that breakthrough in the next several test or nor for a year. And you don't have a year. The best option right now is to put you into status before your condition worsens to the point that even if we had the cure it wouldn't work because of how far the deterioration is, understand?" Keller said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into one of those bloody things!" Beckett exclaimed.

"But it is our best bet. You'll still be as you are when we find the cure making the chances of it work much better." Keller said.

"And what if you never find it? I'll be stuck in that damnable machine for god only knows how long?!" Beckett yelled.

"Isn't that better than trying in vain to find the cure for this while the clock is ticking away at your own life?" Keller asked.

"No." Beckett stated firmly as he went back to work.

Teyla was taken to a lab area in the complex where there was several large shelf like objects that stood side by side, a few feet apart, and though mostly dark, the shapes in the dim light inside each bed showed the outline of someone there. Each person was hooked up to small hoses and other medical equipment in each bed that went to a Wraith computer nearby. In the middle of the large dark room was a metal bed system that tilted, obviously meant for a woman because it allowed the legs to part rather widely. A bright light from above lit that small section and nothing else making the rest of the room seem much darker. A few different solid tables were around the bed with different instruments on them or had a computer system. Michael wasn't in the room when she was brought in and then strapped down to the bed against her will. They left, with the bed tilted more than 45 degrees.

"Michael?" Teyla asked into the darkness after a few minutes.

She was a bit surprised but relieved when Kanaan came into her view and stood there like a guard.

"Kanaan, look at me." Teyla said with a demanding tone that got his attention and made him turn to her. "You must release me. Michael will be here very soon. Please let me go. I can help you and the rest of our people escape."

She wasn't sure she got through to him and started to feel scared not only for herself, but for her child as he looked at her with the same blank look. Her eyes lit up when his eyes had the look she remembered seeing in him before his change.

"Teyla?" Kanaan said.

"Yes, it is me. Please, let me go. Michael wishes to use our child for some evil purpose. We can't allow that." Teyla said as her eyes became teary.

He put his hand on her belly with a smile that matched hers as she knew he was back to his normal self, or at least to what she remember. He started removing the metal cuff on her left arm by using some straight tool from the nearby table, which made her feel hopeful for rescue and or escape when he suddenly stopped and stood up straight again with the blank stare.

"Kanaan, what is it?" Teyla asked.

He continued the blank stare as Michael walked into the room from a entrance south of her. He looked at her and then him before dismissing Kanaan away.

"Now, let us get started, shall we?" Michael said.

Ford, Sheppard, Rodney, Keller and Ronan were in the infirmary near a bed that Nabel was on. He was in a white hospital gown with his hands on his chest. They were all waiting for him to wake up, which Keller said should be any moment. The others were on Nabels left and Ford was on his right.

"Hmm, I see you once again opted to save my life." Nabel said after waking up and seeing her near his head with arms crossed and a very unhappy look on her face.

"It wasn't a easy decision. I really had to think if it was worth the effort." Keller said with distain.

"She only did so because you have information we need." Sheppard said with his hands on his hips.

"Ah yes, about Michael. I knew that when you showed up at that bar. Sorry, you wasted your time. I'm not talking." Nabel said staring at the ceiling and then noticing someone else beside him. "Aren't you suppose to be dead? I shot you with most of the ammo."

"True, but my coat is bullet proof. Hell, it's just about anything proof." Ford said casually. Leaving his hands in his suit pockets, he leaned over slightly as his friendly looking demeanor turned into a look that made the man visibly flinch. "Michael took someone very important from us, so we need to know where she is. You cooperate, you may live and even get to leave. If not, I will make what is left of your life a living hell."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. Once he finds out, if he hasn't already, that I have been captured, I'm as good as dead. He has spies everywhere in this galaxy." Nabel said ignoring the threat.

"Not here." Sheppard said. "And especially not in a few other galaxies we know."

"I had to modify this technology to work for humans." Michael said as he walked around her and picked up some Wraith device that looked like a hand held mirror of sorts, but had a cord going from it to the computer. "It's crude, but remarkably effective."

"Michael…" Teyla said as he was working on the Wraith computer. "Whatever has happened to us in the past, I beg you, do not harm my child."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Michael said sincerely as he picked up the device again and put it just above her belly. "Now, just relax. This will not hurt at all. Listen closely."

The device turned on with a audibly blip and showed a red light across her belly as he moved it around. A healthy heart beat noise was emitted as it scanned her child.

"Hear that? Your baby is very healthy. Now look." Michael said as he activated something on the device while still scanning. The screen changed to have a ultra sound like picture of the child which she did see. "See, he is perfectly healthy and doing just fine."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Teyla asked as he put the device back and went to a computer behind her and the bed. Rage and fear were in her voice as she continued. "On the ship, Kanaan said our child would serve the cause. What did he mean by that?"

"You have the gift, and so does Kanaan." Michael stated while still working on the computer. "Have you ever stopped to think of what that means for your son?"

Mixed emotions crossed her face as he moved back into her sight.

"He is very unique. I have had much success with my hybrids, but there is still some complications and other details that need to be worked out. Your child will help me do that." Michael said.

Disgust was on her face as he turned away and grabbed a vial of some yellowish liquid and a glass syringe.

"You have taken very good care of him. You should be proud." Michael said filling the syringe. "Even so, I believe he could use a little help."

"Michael, please…" Teyla begged as he turned and held up the syringe.

"I need this child. I cannot afford to let anything happen to him." Michael stated.

Not being able to move, she couldn't help her overwhelming fear to come out as he put the needle into her, causing her pain and even more fear of the unknown to what he was doing to her child.

"How did it go?" Carter asked as they walked to the conference room.

"Nabel gave up the address. I think the threat Ford made to him about doing something to his manhood brought about the quick turn to help. Ronan also promised to beat him within an inch of his life and then Keller said she'd do everything she could to fix him up so they could do all that damage again until he talked." Sheppard said.

"Really?" Carter said. "Then again, not surprising."

"The General's plan. I know Ronan meant every word and I'm pretty sure that the General did, but we could tell that Doctor Keller wasn't going to allow it if it came down to having to make good on the threat." Sheppard said.

"Ford's told me that he has used that threat many times on several other people, and pretty much all of them caved when a needle was brought out. We had one guy, back at the SGC, that had to do with a rescue, I think. Or was it information retrieval? Whatever it was, Teal'c and Ford were both in the room with the guy and hearing whatever Teal'c said, plus Fords threat, the man caved quickly and spoke before the rest of SG-1 could even walk away from the door. We left him on the floor bawling in fear and messed himself. To this day, we still haven't heard what Teal'c said to the man. All Ford said was that the threat Teal'c made was just as bad as the threat he made." Carter said.

"When I heard him say it to Nabel, it even made Ronan cringe." Sheppard said.

"Did you?" Carter asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no. Keller looked disgusted and had to shake off the thought. Point is, we know where she is and Carson knows the lay out." Sheppard said.

In the conference room, all of Sheppards team was there along with both Generals and Carson. A dry eraser board was drawn on it, crudely, and Carson was giving them the details.

"This is one of Michaels more larger facilities. The main lab is located in the center of the building." Carson said as he marked places on the crude map. "Not to mention the fact that this entire place will be heavily guarded."

"Great." Sheppard muttered.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right place?" Carter asked.

"With the description that Nabel gave, trust me, this is the place. I've been there dozens of times and know the lay out very well. I think I should go with to help point things out better." Beckett said gesturing at the map. "This entire complex is like a large maze. You can get lost or turned around very easily, not to mention that most of the place is dark to begin with."

"Thanks Carson. We'll get back to you when we have a plan." Carter said.

He nodded and placed the marker on the tray and then left as the others sat down.

"What do you all think?" Carter asked.

"I say he goes." Ford said.

"Same here. Even if this is a trap, whether he is there or not isn't going to make much difference." Ronan said.

"If it is not a trap, his insight into where to go will be a great help." Sheppard said.

"Wait, we can't let him go with." Rodney stated.

"He wants to go Rodney." Carter stated.

"Yeah, and he's dying at the moment. The rest of you may think he is just some clone that we can use and then throw away when he dies…." Rodney said.

"We did not say that." Ford stated. "If he hadn't volunteered, I would have Keller have him back in the infirmary being looked after or trying to keep finding that cure for him. Failing that, put him in stasis. There is a good chance we might find that injection he needs in that lab, which means we could give him it and still have a sample to look at and make more. Even though he is a doctor, I can tell he wants to get back at Michael as much as the rest of us."

"If anything happens, at least we'll have the T.A.R.D.I.S. nearby." Rodney muttered.

"Not this time." Ford said, earning him looks from all but Carter.

"What? Why not?" Sheppard and Rodney asked.

"We think, that somehow, someway, Michael has managed to be able to detect when the T.A.R.D.I.S. is near or around. After what happened when Teyla was captured and Ford tried to go after her, it was very obvious he either knew how the T.A.R.D.I.S. operated or has some way to scan her." Carter said.

"I should have been able to land on that ship and find her quickly. I couldn't even get a minute trace and with all those Darts flying around along with the other ships…" Ford said trailing off. "Someone from Atlantis has been to this planet once before, probably before Michael was created. I didn't look at the time stamp. Even though we have the coordinates for the planet, I'm sure there is a Wraith cruiser or Hive ship nearby that is keeping a close watch."

"Once you get there, he can call the T.A.R.D.I.S. for extraction, but going in before hand would only get Michaels attention. Which could put Teyla in more danger and allow him to escape much quicker." Carter said.

"Going by gate is fine with me." Sheppard said.

As everyone else was getting ready, Rodney met up with Carson in the hallway when he fell down in pain. Instead of going to the infirmary for help, Carson insisted on going with the team no matter what was happening with him. Rodney had no choice but to relent to his request. Ford left his Heavy Arms rifle behind opting out to use his energy pistols instead to cut down on the noise. With a good luck and god speed from Carter, they went through the gate and were surprised to find no one around guarding it. Keeping to the shadows and using the life signs detector, they moved around with Carson's directions. Entering a dark building, they moved slowly and as quietly as possible.

"I'm reading a bunch of life signs." Rodney stated as the machine beeped at him.

"Probably the Athosians." Ronan said.

"Yeah, it could also be a bunchy of those Frankenstein's that Michael made." Sheppard said.

"Doubtful, all those dots are too close together while also being spread out." Ford said glancing at it.

"Doc, which way now?" Sheppard asked seeing a couple different directions to go.

"This way." Beckett said pointing to their left.

"About the same direction as the life signs." Rodney said.

As they were moving through the complex, Michael and a two other hybrids came into the room where she was still lying. Two of the hybrids stood on either side of her while Michael began working on the computer behind her.

"What's going on?" Teyla asked as Michael moved to another computer. "There is a connection between us Michael, you can't deny it. I can sense your fear."

"I wouldn't go that far. Call it, concern." Michael said while working on a computer to her left.

He moved to a computer on her right and pulled the plug on one of them. The lights in all the beds went off as they and other things shut down.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"I am shutting them down." Michael stated.

"You mean you are killing them." Teyla said with anger and sadness.

"I cannot leave any loose ends behind. Anyway, there is always more where they came from." Michael said pushing a button that lifted the cuffs off her hands and feet. "Take her to the ship. We are leaving."

With a strong grip on her arms and wrist, the two men lifted her up and started out of the room, not giving her a chance to try fighting back or escaping.

The group went up a flight of stairs that Carson pointed out. Opening the door slowly, Ford peaked out not seeing anyone or hearing anything. Sheppard and Carson came out behind him along with the others as they started to look around. Bullets bounced off various metal poles and the walls nearby as they all went for cover behind various boxes and other stuff or stayed on the stairs. They quickly returned fire immediately as they spotted their attackers. Ford hit one guy with a blast and missed the other two as they ducked out of the way. Ronan got one of them as they stood up from behind a box and started to fire.

Down the hall some ways, Holland and the others heard gun fire and got up. He ran over and looked out the cell bars, waiting to see who it was.

"I really hate getting shot at with our own guns." Sheppard muttered while reloading.

"I was more used to being shot at by staff weapons myself. Seeing your enemies fire coming at you made it easier to avoid sometimes." Ford said as he fired back and hit the same guy Ronan shot. "Hmm, that's a first."

"We need to get through these guys quickly before Michael gets a chance to run away." Sheppard said.

"I'd use my Sonic Screwdriver to make a sonic noise that would make them drop, but it would also effect you guys. And if Teyla is nearby, it may or may not cause damage to her child." Ford said firing off several shots that all missed. "Damn, I'm still not used to these things."

"Why not use your other guns then?" Ronan asked hitting another guy.

"Because with this flimsy place, my bullets would travel through most of the place and possibly hit someone other than the enemy." Ford said grazing a man who Rodney managed to take down.

"Nice job Rodney." Sheppard said taking another guy out.

"All those life signs we are getting ahead still haven't moved. They must be the prisoners." Rodney said as they moved out slowly seeing they weren't being fired at anymore.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! You must help us!" Holland yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Ronan asked as they took cover behind a few things.

"Sounds like Holland." Rodney said.

"Is that that bald guy who is the second leader under Teyla?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. It does sound like him." Sheppard said.

"Help us, please!" Holland yelled.

They took off quickly with Carson pointing the way. Ford got there first and glanced around seeing no one guarding the area as the others ran up.

"Who…" Holland began.

"Hey Holland. Been awhile. Stand back for a moment." Ford said.

Holland did as the team outside looked away while Ford blasted the lock off.

"Colonel Sheppard and friends." Holland said as the door was opened. "It is very good to see you all again."

"Likewise." Sheppard said as the rest of the people came forward. "Where's Teyla?"

"Michael has taken her." Holland stated.

"Alright, we'll go get her. General…" Sheppard began.

"Already on it." Ford said as the cell phone connected. "Sam, we've found the Athosians. Is it safe?"

"All clear on this end." Carter said.

"Thanks. We'll be home soon after we find Teyla." Ford said.

Hanging up as he pulled his dog tags out, the T.A.R.D.I.S. soon arrived after he whistled. Sheppard and the rest of them ran off quickly as he ushered the surprised people in his ship. Ford quickly got them into a large room nearby and gave Holland a quick run down on the basic controls for getting food, water and some medical supplies if needed.

"We'll be right back with Teyla. It's best if you don't leave this room until we get back. You'll just get lost quickly. And don't touch any of the buttons either. No one but us can get in so there is nothing to fear." Ford said. "Even if someone is pounding on the door, they will never get in."

"Thank you General. We'll stay here." Holland said.

"Where's the bathroom?" a small child asked as he started out.

Giving Holland a quick rundown of the directions, Ford wasn't that surprised when over twenty people went with him.

"This door is the only one open, so you should have any trouble getting back." Ford said.

Holland nodded and then left with the group as Ford ran back to the console room and grabbed his Heavy Arms rifle. Putting the clip in quickly, he gave it a pat and then ran out, closing the door behind him.

Sheppard and the others made it to the lab just over a minute later as Ford was getting the people into his ship. They didn't see anyone around even though the lights were on.

"My god." Beckett said as he started checking out the beds and people in them. Pulling back a plastic sheet, he felt for a pulse and then spoke with sadness. "They're already dead. We're too late."

"Hey Sheppard." Ronan said waving a almost empty syringe.

"You think Teyla…" Rodney said in fear as he saw the object in Ronan's hand.

"No, I don't think so and you don't think so either." Sheppard stated firmly.

A stunner blast hit some machine near Sheppard making him and the others quickly get down and behind cover. More shots hit various places near them as more men came. Ronan turned the metal bed around and took cover behind it as Rodney and Carson stood behind a metal ladder attached to a wide pole next to the beds. Sheppard got behind the large machine and fired back only hitting the stacked crates of some sort a few of the men where hiding behind. Sheppard switched his aim to above him as a few men on the metal catwalks above fired down on their different positions. All of them fired back, neither side hitting the other. Rodney stopped and pulled his detector out as it beeped at him.

"I don't mean to rush things, but we are running out of time! I'm getting an energy reading! They are about to leave in the ship we spotted!" Rodney yelled.

He fired around the corner at the guy above and then ducked back as a few shots came at him. Carson, only using a 9mm berretta, took off to his left and around a corner. Rodney turned at the last second finding him not there and saw him go around the corner.

"Carson!" Rodney yelled before firing around the corner again.

"Great, down one man and one woman." Sheppard muttered as he fired at the guy above again. "And no General for backup."

Carson followed a path he had been on before and wasn't surprised to see Teyla and two guards holding her. The guy on her right went down from a few shots in the back followed quickly by the guy on her left as he turned and fired too late, hitting the ceiling with a stun shot.

"Carson?" Teyla asked in disbelief as she stepped back.

"I know, I'm the last person you expected to see." Beckett said reaching out.

Gun fire was heard in the background as she backed up in fear.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you." Beckett said.

"This is not possible." Teyla said backing out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, but there is no time to explain. Colonel Sheppard and the others are waiting for us back in the lab. Ford is taking care of your people in his T.A.R.D.I.S. No doubt he'll be along shortly to help the others and get us all home safely." Beckett said grabbing her arm gently. "We must hurry though."

"I can't…" Teyla began.

"Teyla.." Beckett said.

"Kanaan." Teyla stated while not moving as he pulled again. "The father of my child is still here and I will not leave here without him."

"There is no time." Beckett stated.

"Quite correct. Speaking of time, I must hurry as well before that man can find me with his interesting time ship." Michael said.

Carson quickly got in front of her and pointed his gun at Michael, who only smiled lightly without any fear.

"You should have run when you had the chance Teyla. But instead, you let your feelings get in the way." Michael said.

"Shoot him Carson, shoot him now!" Teyla said in extreme anger.

"He doesn't want to shoot me." Michael said as he stepped forward. "Or to be more straight forward, he would like nothing better. But like all my creations, he is under my influence."

Carson tried to pull the trigger and his body started to shake as he tried with all his might, but his finger refused to move no matter how much he tried.

"I'm very sorry Teyla." Beckett said in anger not only at Michael but at himself.

She went for the gun only to stop as a Wraith stunner pushed her back.

"Don't. I will stun you if I must, but it will be much easier if you are walking on your own." Michael said keeping the stunner on her. "You are coming with me if I have to drag you to my ship unconscious."

Fuming, she could only glare at him and hope the others arrived in time as Michael took the gun from Carson. Extremely heavy gun fire in the background got their attention, especially after hearing a few screams and the sound of metal bouncing off the concrete floor.

"Time is much shorter than I thought. You should have stayed with me doctor and I could have given you your shot. I do not have one on me however. You have served your purpose anyway." Michael said stunning Carson and then grabbing her arm before she could do anything.

They left quickly, despite her reluctance as Carson dropped to the floor.

Both sides were still firing at each other, no one getting hit at all. Rodney fired at the guy above them, not hitting him as he ducked behind some metal bars for protection. Sheppard quickly turned and just barely avoided firing as a new but familiar gun fire filled the air. The guy on the catwalk jerked as several rounds hit him and ripped through the metal around him. He and part of the catwalk came crashing to the ground as one of the men moved out from the cover of the crates to avoid being landed on. Sheppard and Ronan saw him, hitting him with a few shots. Ford didn't see where the other guys were but guessed someone was still on the other side of the crates and sent several burst through it. They heard a cry of pain and then nothing but the sound of a body hitting the floor seconds later. A guy nearby hiding behind a unknown square machine like Sheppard, stood and fired a shot that hit Ford but did nothing.

"You see those gas tanks General?" Sheppard asked while replacing his clip.

"What gas tanks?" Ford asked.

"Those….." Sheppard started pointing out as Ford fired a few rounds into them.

All of them ducked down and looked away, mostly expecting a large explosion. Instead, they heard the guy cry out as some sort of white mist sprayed out of the tanks filling most of the room as they exploded. It dissipated quickly and Ronan shot the guy before he could recover.

"I think that's all of them." Sheppard said as he got up.

"Where's Beckett?" Ford asked looking around.

"This way!" Rodney said pointing as he ran with the others following.

Several turns later, they found him on the ground and partial awake.

"Carson, are you alright?" Rodney asked kneeling next to him while checking for any injuries.

"I think so. What happened?" Beckett asked.

"You ran off, that's what happened." Rodney stated.

"Did you see Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"Aye. Michael took her after he stunned me." Beckett said as Rodney and Ford helped him to his feet.

"That doesn't sound good." Ronan said as they all heard the sounds of the ship taking off.

"Call your ship. We can still get to her…" Sheppard began.

"We're too close to her position. We have to run back." Ford said taking off with them following.

Getting back to the T.A.R.D.I.S., instead of the door opening like he expected, he bounced off it and hit the ground hard.

"Right, forgot to use the screwdriver first." Ford grumbled.

Pulling the key out quickly, he got inside and started to scan only to find the ship had already jumped into hyperspace within the planets atmosphere. Plus, several Darts had went through the gate as well just recently. Two minutes later, the others came rushing in as he was still scanning.

"What took you so long?" Ford asked as he made the ship dematerialize.

"Carson can't run fast at the moment." Rodney stated as they sat him in the chair. "The stunner effect hasn't wore off yet."

Heading off after the ship, he came out of space where the readings said it dropped out of hyperspace at a nearby planet only to find the ship had left the area already after sending off several Darts and picking up more that came from the gate on the planet that then ended up sending the Darts that just left the ship through to another gate.

"Not this again." Ford growled in anger before yelling in anger that startled the others.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked.

"Michael pulled that same damned stunt from before! We left the planet with Darts going through the gate to god only knows where and with the time it took for us to catch up with the ship, those same Darts could have went through three more gates. The ship jumped into hyperspace ten seconds after it got here, letting off several Darts and taking on a few more that came from the gate on the planet. The Darts from the ship went through the gate and by now have went through three or more gates. I didn't read her on the ship, but since they or she could be in one of the Darts to be rematerialized later, she could be anywhere now. Jumping around in time will only complicate and make things worse in the long run. We have no choice but to go home and hope we get news of her location soon." Ford growled.

"But…" Rodney began.

"He's right. Our best bet it to go back to Atlantis and hope for news of her location soon. The less time traveling this ship does right now the better our chances are of getting to her quicker." Sheppard said.

"You actually understood what I said when she was captured the first time?" Ford asked very surprised.

"I watch enough Sci-fi and working with Rodney and you all this time, I've picked up enough to understand how dangerous time travel is if you do it in the same point and time often enough." Sheppard said. "I'm not a big fan of Doctor Who like you, Sam and Rodney are, but I was bored enough one day to sit and watch a few hours of the new ones with Rodney recently."

"There's hope for you yet Sheppard. I'm impressed. We'll be home soon and then getting her before you know it." Ford said turning back to the controls.

Going back to the planet, per Sheppards command of sorts, they picked up a few people that they managed to not kill to question later. Since Ford was able to scan the planet for her and anyone else, it was no surprise they only found the people they didn't kill there and the various wild life still left on the planet.

Back on Atlantis, Keller and her staff were having a bit of a time dealing with all the Athosians as they were being treated. Those of a more serious nature were in the infirmary and a few other rooms nearby while the rest were still being checked out inside the large open room inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. where Ford landed her. Keller said it would take a better part of the day and most of tomorrow to check out all the Athosians and then he could have his ship back, unless a emergency came up.

Carson started to take a turn for the worst so Keller informed Carter that it was time since she could do little else, especially after the lab was checked in hopes of finding the injection Carson needed and unfortunately, they came up empty.

"Zelenka is getting the stasis pod ready." Carter said as she, Ford, Sheppard and Rodney were in the infirmary. "He'll be able to be put in it in about a minute."

Keller nodded as the group looked over to see Carson, lying in the bed, talking to Rodney.

"He was right there in front of me. And I tried with ever fiber of my being to pull that trigger, but couldn't do it." Beckett said.

"It's not your fault Carson. He made you susceptible to the mind link just like all the rest of those….hybrids." Rodney said.

"I still wish I could have made a difference." Beckett said.

"You did make a difference. A huge difference. We have Teyla's people back and Michael on the run. Before you know it, we'll have him and Teyla and we all can go back to worrying about just the Wraith again." Rodney said.

"Thanks Rodney, but…" Beckett said.

"No. Don't say anything about it. You're going to be just find and soon we'll be talking again, having a good time like best friends do. You'll go into the stasis pod and very soon, we'll be bring you out again to give you the cure." Rodney said.

"I'm a doctor, I know my own prognosis. Once I go into that thing, there is a very good chance I won't come out." Beckett said.

"I don't believe that for a minute. You have three great scientist and one very good doctor looking into this cure, not to mention a robot dog. We'll have this thing figured out in no time." Rodney said very confidently.

"It's time to go." Keller said as she walked up. "Trust in us Carson, we'll find this cure."

He nodded at them with a small smile of hope that didn't really reach his eyes. The small amount of machines he was hooked up to were disconnected and then he was wheeled off to the stasis room. Ford and Carter were working on the Atlantis computer controlling the pod as Carson was helped off the bed. Sheppard, Rodney, Ronan and Keller, along with Zelenka were in the room as the pod was being given the final preparations commands.

"It's all set and ready to go." Rodney said as he punched in a few final commands on the tablet in his arms.

"Remember this if nothing else Carson, we will find this cure. I have the best people working on it right now and once we're done here, I'll be back on helping them as well." Keller said.

"So will I." Rodney stated.

"Once we get Michael and save Teyla, we'll get the information we need out of him to save you. That's a promise." Sheppard said.

"Thank you, all of you." Beckett said nodding. "Oh, Samantha, can you do a favor for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Carter said walking over.

"I wrote a letter to my mother, saying things I wish I had a long time ago. You can say it was found after you shipped off my things. And don't worry, I was very careful not to divulge anything classified." Beckett said.

"We can deliver it personally tomorrow after the medical personnel are done with Teyla's people. We'll both go for you." Ford said as patted Carson shoulder. "I promise."

"Thank you both." Beckett said.

Sheppard patted him on the arm as he walked in front of him.

"Don't worry Doc, we'll have this sorted out very soon." Sheppard said.

"You bring her home safely Colonel, you understand." Beckett said.

"Count on it Doc." Sheppard said.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Ronan said as he now stood in front of him.

"I know big man. I'm sorry." Beckett said remorsefully.

It was a bit surprising when the two hugged, but not surprising as well since Ronan had decided his family now consisted of the core group of the Atlantis personnel, which included Carson.

"You won't feel a thing. Other than a burst of cold that will happen when the machine activates. Your life signs will be monitored on this machine 24/7." Rodney said with mixed feelings as Carson stepped into the recess in the wall.

"I want you all to know, that these last few days, have been worth every minute." Carson said as he looked at them all.

"I've been toying with the idea of putting dreams into these things. I could program it to have you fishing in the highlands, with a couple blonde masseuse perhaps?" Rodney said with a smile.

Everyone turned to look as Ford chuckled.

"Sorry, Jack had to go into ones of these and I know he would have leaped at the chance of that dream before having to go into stasis as he did." Ford said.

"Yeah, he would have." Carter said with a small knowing smile. "But with fishing for his."

"Thanks but no. I'll be fine Rodney." Beckett said.

"Okay. This isn't goodbye then, this is see you later. That's what we agreed upon." Rodney said.

"Did we?" Beckett asked.

"That's how I remember it." Rodney stated.

"That's fine then. So, I'll see you all later." Beckett said nodding.

Rodney nodded as a few others did and then he pushed the button needed, reluctantly. The pod glowed and then a glass like field came forward encompassing him.

"Well, now he's safe until we find the cure. One less worry to think about." Ford said getting a few looks.

"You make it sound so easy." Rodney said sarcastically.

"We will find that cure either on our own or from Michael and we will save Teyla. This is what we do. We promised it to him and to ourselves. If any of you are having doubts now then obviously everything that has happened and you've all done since joining the Stargate program and when it all started has been for nothing." Ford stated firmly.

It took a moment for them to all realize what he meant, minus Carter who she knew he wasn't talking to. They all nodded in understanding and all doubt in their resolve went away quickly.


	131. Chapter 131

CHAPTER 131

EPISODE………………SEASON FOUR FINALE, THE LAST MAN

A few days later, they got a small lead that though seemed farfetched or more likely a trap of sorts, Sheppard felt it a good idea to go check it out anyway. So he and Major Lorne's team went to another planet to talk to a Genii. Lorne's team stayed by the gate as Sheppard went off to talk.

The planet was very nice, not much in the way of development for the people that did live on the planet, but enough they knew of the gate and its function. The gate was in the middle of a clearing with spares trees nearby and forest around it. Thankfully no one came either from the people nearby or through the gate as Lorne and his team waited for Sheppard to return. Hearing someone approaching, they were glad to see it was only John.

"So, how did it go sir?" Lorne asked.

"It didn't. The Genii contact never showed." Sheppard stated.

"Can't say I am surprised to hear that." Lorne said with a shrug.

"What are you saying Major? That the Genii are far from trustworthy?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, they did try to kill you and McKay, plus the General, along with that little girl." Lorne said.

"Very true and normally, I would take that very personally. However, Ladon claims that he didn't order the hit and he is trying to get on our good side." Sheppard stated.

"Do you really think they know anything about Teyla and Michael as to their location?" Lorne asked not really believing what he had heard.

"Well, they got solid intel and we are following every lead we get, no matter how thin it is." Sheppard said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do sir?" Lorne asked.

"Well, I'm going back to Atlantis. You can stay here and keep watch in hope that he comes. Once he does, just call and I'll be right back." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir. Glad the weather is good instead of something worse." Lorne said as Sheppard dialed home.

"Yes, it could be raining, or worse, snowing." Sheppard said.

Using a two finger salute, he walked into the ring backwards after he sent through his GDO signal. Exiting the gate, he was really surprised to find he was back in Atlantis, but that everything looked seriously run down and old. The room had a red tint to it, which he figured was the reason why the room was so hot. Nothing seemed to be functioning or on at all. The windows to the balcony were broken letting hot dry air from outside in.

"Who turned up the heat? God it is hot in here." Sheppard said wiping his brow as he glanced around. "Hey, is anyone here?! If this is a surprise party, you're all way off from my birthday!"

He heard little and saw even less as he walked up the stairs to the control room. Still seeing and hearing nothing he touched his earpiece.

"This is Colonel Sheppard, anyone read?" Sheppard asked. Waiting a moment, he tried again. "This is Sheppard, anyone on this channel or receiving me?"

Not getting anything again, he walked up to the door leading outside and was surprised when it didn't open. Waving his hand didn't get it to move so he forced it open, making the metal door groan as the metal rubbed against itself. Going out, he was shocked to see a vast endless desert and a hot sun burning above. Instead of seeing the vast buildings of the city around the main tower, he saw what was left of them standing out of the sand that covered most of the city at the pier level.

"Well, this certainly is, different." Sheppard muttered as he looked over the balcony. "And since I don't see or hear the General or his T.A.R.D.I.S., that must mean I am either in the past. No, that can't be the case since the city was under water, so I must be in the future. And very far into the future if he and his ship are already gone. Unless I jumped to another universe in which case I am in serious trouble."

Going back in, he went into the command center and waved his hands over the various consoles in hopes that something lit up. Nothing did however to his dissatisfaction.

"Okay, this is either a very big joke or I am in more than just serious trouble. Alright, think happy thoughts John. Something went wrong with the gate and now we have no idea where we are. Someone is bound to show up though and I'll be able to go home soon." Sheppard said as his com started acting up with static. "See John we aren't alone. This is Colonel Sheppard, who's on this frequency."

"Sheppard, is that really you?" Rodney asked.

"McKay, thank god. What the hell is going on here?" Sheppard asked with relief and anger.

"Wow, I can't believe this actually work." Rodney said.

"McKay, what are you talking about? If this is some sort of joke, I'm not happy or laughing. And if you are behind this, I will personally see to it that the General gives you latrine duty for a week." Sheppard exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right. It's only been like five minutes for you. No wonder you are confused and angry." Rodney said.

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted loudly.

"Okay, calm down. First off, tell me exactly what you are seeing and where you are." Rodney asked.

"I'm in the control room and everything is dead. No one is here and for some reason, you're the only one on the com line." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, I'll get to that in a minute. Is there any power?" Rodney asked.

"No, as I said, everything is dead. Nothing is turning on at all." Sheppard said waving his hand over another console. "Oh, and the ocean is gone and replaced by a huge desert."

"Sorry, say again?" Rodney asked.

"You know, the big blue thing, lots of water and the scary whale you think eats you every night in your nightmares. Oh, and it's like a 120 degrees in here!" Sheppard yelled as he opened his shirt.

"Oh, I guess the planet must have underwent some serious climate changes." Rodney said.

"McKay, if you don't start giving me some serious answers here, I am going to have the General make that latrine duty for a year. That will include personnel toilets as well!" Sheppard yelled. "And only using a toothbrush!"

"I understand you're a little confused, but I can explain everything. Go to the hologram room." Rodney said.

"What for?" Sheppard asked.

"Just humor me. I can explain everything better when you get here." Rodney said.

"You better." Sheppard stated as he ran out.

It was rather shocking to go through the hallways and other corridors finding nothing on and most of the doors open and the place totally deserted. He had to use the light in his P-90 to find his way there as areas he went through had no light or only glimmers from the sun outside. The door to the hologram room was thankfully open so he didn't have to work at moving it as well. Going in, he found no one and the room dead like everything else, angering and bothering him as well.

"I'm here Rodney, now where the hell are you at?" Sheppard yelled.

"Activate the hologram projector." Rodney said.

"What the hell for?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Just do it." Rodney said tiredly.

"There's no power anywhere." Sheppard shouted as his patience began to wear thin.

"The system is hooked up to a independent power source, just activate it please." Rodney's aggravated voice said.

He waved his hand over the panel and a light appeared behind him.

"Hey there John." Rodney said.

He quickly turned around with his weapon ready and was really shocked to see McKay standing before him. But he was wearing some green slacks, brown loafers, a blue grayish sweater and a green knitted shirt with pockets. Plus, he was very old with silver hair.

"Rodney…" Sheppard exclaimed in confusion.

"God, it is so good to see you again." Rodney said with a smile.

"You're a hologram?" Sheppard asked.

"No…" Rodney said looking at his hands before walking off the platform with a chuckle as John stepped back. "Of course I am. I've tapped into the cities internal cameras and speakers. They are basically my eyes and ears. You look good."

"And you look…" Sheppard said waving his hand through the hologram. "Very different."

"That's only because you remember me from the way I you last saw me." Rodney said.

"What, you mean like earlier today?" Sheppard said making a gesture.

"You know, it's funny actually. I spent the last 25 years of my life trying to figure out how to make this work and I never did figure out what I was going to say to you when you got here." Rodney said.

"You can start by telling me what the hell is going on here." Sheppard said in a stern voice.

"Right, right. Okay, um…" Rodney said while pacing around. "Do you remember that mission report about SG-1 stepping through the gate during a solar flare that ended up sending them back to 1969? This was well before Ford joined the SGC."

"Yeah, I remember. Wait, are you saying I have traveled through time?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Into the very far future to be specific. And it was a bit hard to figure out how far exactly, considering the solar flare and…" Rodney said.

"Rodney! How far please?!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"About 48,000 years, give or take an eon perhaps." Rodney said shifting his hands back and forth.

"This has to be the biggest joke in history!" Sheppard yelled.

"No, it's a freak accident. Sorry John." Rodney said solemnly.

"You're saying I just traveled 48,000 years into the future because of a solar flare?! And in ten seconds?!" Sheppard yelled.

"Yeah, and it is rather cool if you think about it." Rodney said with a smile.

"Surfing a thirty foot wave in Waimea is cool! Dating a supermodel is cool! This situation is not in any way cool!" Sheppard shouted in his face.

"All right, calm down. Yelling at me isn't going to do any good. If might if I was here with you physically…" Rodney said with a small smile.

"Wait, if you're a hologram and I'm in the future…" Sheppard said as reality hit him.

"Yes John, I'm dead, and so is a lot of other people. Everyone you knew is all gone and buried and turned to dust. Neither of us have any idea if the human civilization even exist anymore or what the state of it could be." Rodney said curious and yet saddened by what he said.

"Wait, what about the General? He even had counterparts that were Immortal. They should still be around somewhere." Sheppard said.

"Possibly, but they aren't here and we have no way to contact them if we could." Rodney stated.

"There has to be a way to contact our Ford. He said on many occasions that the T.A.R.D.I.S. would probably live for over a million years or more." Sheppard said.

"True, but he and his ship died a long time ago." Rodney said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked rather surprised, more shocked actually.

"There was an explosion that took out him and the rest of the Carter family. The shield was down or something like that, at the wrong moment and it all went up in a massive big bang. Entire solar system and somewhat beyond that were completely destroyed. Luckily this planet is and still is even in this time, out of range of the massive black hole that is slowly eating up this galaxy. But I can tell you about all that later." Rodney said.

"Why not now?" Sheppard asked.

"Because I didn't create this program to talk to you and give stories of what happened after you left, even though I can. I set up this program to see about getting you back home in the time you belong in." Rodney said in an exasperated voice.

"Can we dial Earth and get help?" Sheppard asked.

"No. I doubt the space bridge with Midway even exist anymore. Besides that, we don't even have enough power to dial Earth and with no M.A.L.P.'s, going to other planets, even if they still exist, would be a bad idea since we can't ascertain their conditions. All things considered, it is more than likely probable, you are the last human alive." Rodney said.

"Thanks McKay, but you're really sucking at trying to cheer me up here. I thought I had a chance with getting home by the General, but that idea was lost a long time ago." Sheppard said exasperated.

"Sorry." Rodney said with remorse.

"Well, you obviously had some sort of plan because I'm talking to you right now." Sheppard said.

"True, very true. I'm impressed to say the least. When I started this idea, I had no idea if this would even work. The power obviously lasted a long time since I'm here talking to you too, there also seems to be some of the solar panels we installed on the city still functioning. Anyway, a long time ago, I reprogrammed the hologram system. I am everything the great Doctor Rodney McKay was and looked like at the time this was finished. I can move anywhere in the city and interact with just about anything as well. My core program is hooked up to the main system and to a secret and very hidden spot in one of the other buildings, which has several key components along with a couple Mark 12 Naquada generators, keeping my program running so I can help get you back home." Rodney said impressed with himself. "Plus the solar panel system."

"Great. Let's get started." Sheppard said.

"Come then." Rodney said.

"Where we headed?" Sheppard asked as they left.

"Stasis chamber." Rodney said.

"Why there?" Sheppard asked.

"To buy us some time." Rodney stated.

As they walked through the city, the lights came on and then turned off behind them as they walked.

"Great, that explains everything." Sheppard said.

"Listen, using the gate, the right address and a solar flare, I can send you back so you end up in Atlantis where you should be. All this will fade away and time will be set right as it should be. The only problem is we are waiting…" Rodney said.

"For the right set of circumstances, I get that. How long are we talking here?" Sheppard asked.

"Couple hundred years to a thousand tops." Rodney said.

"Whoa, I just traveled farther in time than any other human or alien possibly has, within our universe." Sheppard said making a circle with his finger. "And you want to put me in that freezer for another thousand years?!"

"Tops. If I don't send you back at the right time, within a two month window of when you left, you'll never get there at all or end up somewhere in the far past and never get home ever. Plus, it will be too late." Rodney said sadly.

"Too late? For what? What the hell aren't you telling me?" Sheppard demanded.

"Things went down hill after you never showed up. Ford, Sam, K-9 and I all checked things out when you never arrived and found there was nothing we could do. Going back in time and stopping you from going in the gate at that moment would cause a paradox problem. Ford went into the future, at least a dozen or more times, but after awhile, he just gave up because we couldn't figure out exactly how far it really was. I eventually had a good idea of how far much later, but by then, he and his ship were gone so it was too late." Rodney said.

"Did Sam have her child?" Sheppard asked.  
"No. She ended up miscarrying because of stress and other problems that came later. It put a strain on their relationship, but they never parted and still loved each other very much. I ended up having that sort of love later in life as well." Rodney said with a fond smile.

"You…" Sheppard began with some surprise.

"Please John, even I had a chance at love as much as you did. It just took a few more years for me than most people." Rodney said offended.

"I guess even you do have a chance. Any one I know?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes actually. Jennifer." Rodney said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean Doctor Keller?!" Sheppard asked in shock. "I knew she was hot, but I didn't think of her beyond that. Wow McKay, that really surprising to hear."

"She saw something in me that no one else did." Rodney said shrugging.

"So, what happened after I never came back?" Sheppard asked.

"Like I said, things never really went very well. We kept searching for Teyla and both Carters spent a lot of time going from planet to planet, almost causing space and time ruptures along with a lot of other problems as they continued to skirt the edge of the limit searching for her in the past. Michael must have had a spy or something that we never figured out, because every time Ford got close, he did that Dart thing and jumped into hyperspace. Ford got onto the Wraith Cruiser twice, but even after searching the entire ship, no Michael and no Teyla. There was signs on one but he never found anything conclusive. Even with the T.A.R.D.I.S. providing pretty much all the resources we'd ever need to keep Atlantis running and everyone feed, clothed and just about everything else, we just didn't have the man power to search everywhere we wanted. Both of them left one day too and came back hours later, saying they had been gone for two months." Rodney said.

"You eventually found her, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, it took just over two months after you were gone, Ford spending most of the time as the new team leader if he wasn't off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. or somewhere else. Unfortunately, Teyla was dead when we got there and had been for a few days. Because he had been running around in time so much, he was unable to go back in time and save her. Was the only time I saw him cry, other than when the two lost their child. Everyone on Atlantis grieved, and then it turned into rage for many real quickly. Especially for Ronan and Ford. SG-1 came a few times to help, but even then, it was before we found Teyla. The worst part was that Michael took the baby with him, and we figure, he had no use for Teyla and just killed her right there." Rodney said sadly.

"That is all beyond tragic." Sheppard said shaking his head.

"Yes, it was. But, since we know the address where she is, was, or in your case, will be, once you go back to your time, you can go there and save her. Ford had a plan that we talked about once, where we could send a bomb through the gate before going to the planet. In my spare time, I continued to try and work on an idea to find and bring you back. Which is why I am here now talking to you. When you get back, send a bomb to blow up the gate, or at least disable it enough to keep any Darts from leaving. Then go with however many people it takes in the T.A.R.D.I.S., or a few Puddle Jumpers before hand before blowing the gate, and get her back before Michael kills her." Rodney said.

"Good plan. I can remember all of that. So, why did he want her baby anyway?" Sheppard asked as they moved through various corridors.

"Her child was the key turning point that made things go from worse to, um…who said it best? I think it was General O'Neill, or Ford. Maybe it was one and the other agreed. One of them said FUBAR, double time. Point is, that child allowed him to perfect his research and complete his hybrids. After that, he really kicked things into high gear. Like Ford's car was." Rodney said.

"How so?" Sheppard asked.

"With the Hoffan drug perfected, he started administrating it to all the planets he could in the Pegasus Galaxy. Jennifer did everything she could think of to help those infected and keep the mortality rate down. In the end, it was a loosing battle. We never found a cure or really effective means to fight it. Those infected either lived and was immune to the Wraith feeding on them or died." Rodney said sadly again.

"I'll remember to let everyone know when I get back." Sheppard said.

"Good. So, since most of the people left alive in the Pegasus Galaxy were immune and they had no idea who or who wasn't going to be their last meal, the Wraith began fighting against each other even more. Michael waited till they were tearing each others throats out, some quite literally, and then he moved in with his hybrids, taking over the ships that survived very quickly. It didn't take him long to break up their ranks and get into their internal divisions. In less than a year, he had the remaining Wraith on their knees, literally." Rodney said.

"Not to bad sounding, considering it meant the Wraith were gone. But still bad for us." Sheppard said.

"Yes. Being feed on could have been better than what happened next. With most if not all of the Wraith dying, fighting with each other and being killed off, leaving them in serious disarray, Michael returned to the humans that he infected with the Hoffan drug. He quickly selected the strongest and healthiest survivors and converted them into hybrids. The rest he exterminated to ensure no uprising and no allies for us to have to help fight back with or to learn anything from." Rodney said with remorse and anger. "The death toll was so incredibly high….."

"So, by saving Teyla and her child, we can ensure none of this happens?" Sheppard asked as Rodney nodded during the question.

"Correct. All I have to do is get you to the stasis chamber and then recalibrate the cities sensors…" Rodney said trailing off.

They both looked down the hallway seeing their destination was blocked by a massive pile of sand that came in from some breach above.

"Oh, that's going to be a serious problem." Rodney stated.

"No, we can just find a way around it." Sheppard said.

"No, we can't. There is no other way. The sand has penetrated the lower levels." Rodney stated with worry.

"You know, even after 48,00 years, you still have that annoying habit of stating the obvious." Sheppard said as they walked up the sand. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Rodney said.

"You don't know?! Come on McKay, that isn't part of your vocabulary." Sheppard stated.

"Really, I have no clue. I was not programmed for this variable." Rodney said trying to think and yet not finding anything despite being able to think fast since his brain was a computer now.

"You said you spent 25 years working on this plan!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Doctor McKay programmed in many different scenarios, one of which included if the city was under water again. Sand breaching and filled the lower levels, not one of them he thought of." Rodney said waving a hand.

"All right, if I remember correctly, I can go up two levels, turn right, go out an outer door and walk half of a quarter mile across to the plaza." Sheppard said walking away.

"You can't do that." Rodney exclaimed.

"Why not?" Sheppard asked.

"Because in the last half hour the temperature has been climbing, the barometric pressure has decreased and the winds have changed drastically. It's a massive sand storm out there. Have you ever been in one of those?" Rodney asked.

"As a matter of fact I have." Sheppard stated.

"Oh. Okay, so you know what to expect." Rodney said as he expected to have to explain what the storm was.

"Right, besides, I have no other options, unless you have some brilliant plan." Sheppard said.

Rodney took a moment to process the information he had and found he couldn't come up with anything, so he shook his head.

"See, got no choice." Sheppard said running off.

Remembering his directions correctly, Sheppard came around a corner to the door in question and shook his head as he heard the wind blowing outside and he didn't even have the door open yet. Rodney came around the corner as Sheppard put his ear on the door to listen closer and then tossed his gun aside.

"Sounds very nasty out there." Sheppard said.

"No kidding. The winds are in excess of fifty miles an hour right now and increasing. With so much open vastness out there, it could reach over a hundred quickly. Considering the damage to the rest of the city, it's likely these sandstorms have been the cause for so much of the damage over the years." Rodney said.

"Yeah, I saw most of it when I looked out on the balcony before you started speaking to me when I arrived." Sheppard said.

"You're not really going to go out there are you? There is no way in hell you can see where you are going." Rodney said in hopes Sheppard would listen.

"Any idea how long this will last?" Sheppard asked.

"Couple of hours possibly. Not really sure." Rodney said shrugging.

"I'll wait for awhile and see if it dies down." Sheppard said sitting against the wall.

"Are you hungry? Did you bring anything with you?" Rodney asked.

"No. It was suppose to be a simple trip to get intel from the Genii and go home." Sheppard said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, there is nothing here even though Ford, Sam and I did managed to finally create a matter replication system in the mess hall since the two spent a lot of time trying to help find Teyla instead of him working in the kitchen a lot like he usually did." Rodney said.

"I really could go for his cooking again." Sheppard said with a sigh. "How about continuing the story to past the time. You told me about Teyla and the Carters. What about everyone else?"

"Well, since the I.O.A. and the rest of the military didn't feel like giving more troops and resources to help save the people in the Pegasus Galaxy, both Ford and Carter managed to get them to give Atlantis a ship of their own. Half the Asguard systems weren't working and the other half barely worked if you were lucky. She did just come off the assembly line too. It was, for the most part, in serious need of being finished to help in the fight, but her engines functioned. The Phoenix was the perfect name since, in many ways, Atlantis and what we stood for basically meant what the name meant. After our losses, rising from the flames to fight back seemed like the perfect analogy for our situation at the time. Both Ford and Sam, other than helping finish the ship with a lot of their time, managed to make a perfectly working link from the Phoenix and the T.A.R.D.I.S giving her tremendous power. Ford spent like two years in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to create many of those energy crystals for the weapon systems we had on the piers and main tower. Several more of those weapon platforms were made for the city, so we could easy fight off any attacks if the T.A.R.D.I.S. was gone. Twelve were put on various areas of the Phoenix which would use either the crystals he made or power directly from the T.A.R.D.I.S. itself. There was nowhere that ship could not fire its weapon systems." Rodney said. "It was the ultimate badass ship us humans had."

"I might suggest that to him when I get back." Sheppard said impressed.

"It was a powerful ship. Pissed the I.O.A. off very fiercely, but there was little they could do since the ship was in the Pegasus Galaxy, plus most if not all of Atlantis was behind the Carters one hundred percent and refused to let the ship be taken back to Earth in exchange for the Daedalus or Apollo. It took almost a month getting her fully ready for combat. Having the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go to sleep in when we all got tired so we could come back to work within a minute made getting the job done much quicker. Once she was done, Major Lorne was put in charge of the city as they took the ship to go after Michael and his vast armada. I stayed behind on Atlantis with Ronan and the others, helping to keep the city safe and such. One thing I can remember clearly, was Sam gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek, thanking me for everything. Shortly after that, they left." Rodney said.

"Was you with Jennifer at the time?" Sheppard asked.

"Sort of. Everyone had little time for any romance, much less those two. It was obvious to everyone that they spent their free time with Sally, what little they had. The flare they had when they saw each other wasn't there like it was once before." Rodney said sadly. "His brownies were never the same either…."

"Okay. I only asked you about your relationship status, not theirs." Sheppard said.

"Seeing them not as happy as they used to be dealt a pretty big blow to moral, just like when you were announced K.I.A. Same thing when Teyla was found dead." Rodney said.

"I get it. So…" Sheppard said rolling his hand.

"They started a major series of hit and run attacks. Guerrilla style. We got reports from them pretty often, since we had a cell phone to contact them and them us. Their ship never took any damage, but they dished it out gang busters. For a long while they were doing major damage to his fleets. Even when the odds looked against them, such as going after five or more ships at one time, they blew through them easily. Even blew up a planet that had many of Michaels hybrids being created, but that was with a plant nuke they beamed down. Moral climbed with each call they did telling us of their victory." Rodney said with a small smile that turned to sadness seconds later.

"This must be the part where you tell me how they died?" Sheppard said.

"Yeah. That the ill fated day came when no one ever expected it. Michael leaked some deliberate intel about attacking a heavily human populated world. I want to say it was the world that Ford was trying to get to turn into his Star Trek idea, but I'm not sure. I don't remember if that planet got destroyed or left out of everything. Maybe it was a fall back position for Atlantis to go to in the event we had to leave the planet since Earth was so far away." Rodney said while thinking.

"Moving on…" Sheppard said with a roll of his hand.

"Right. So, they went to the planet in question. There was almost a good dozen ships there. They were no match for the Phoenix and I guess both Carters figured that Michael thought he could take them out with enough numbers, but that was not the case though. Michael wanted that ship and those two taken out, badly. He had lost 2 fourths of his fleets to them and wanted serious pay back. From what we understand during the conversation we heard over the cell phone, Michael had some sort of bomb on the planet, or in it I guess. The planet exploded and they were really close to it as they were fighting the Wraith ships." Rodney said.

"That shouldn't have done anything. They were there when the Replicator planet blew, it did nothing then. What was different this time?" Sheppard asked with wonder.

"From what we could gather, blowing the planet up must have caused problems with their scanning abilities. Best guess, shortly after the planet exploded, so did the solar systems sun. We still have no idea how Michael did that, but the combined forces of both of those must have been more than the T.A.R.D.I.S. could take. All that we found later was a massive black hole that engulfed most of the solar system and was growing slowly. Ford said if the T.A.R.D.I.S. ever exploded, more than likely a black hole would be in that area since that was the power source of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to being with. Or at least one of the major ones." Rodney said.

"I never thought that someone would ever succeed in blowing that ship up." Sheppard said amazed.

"Neither did we or they. Which turned out to be their downfall I'm afraid to say. Remember to tell them that when you get back." Rodney said.

"Forgetting that tale will be very hard even after getting back home and seeing them still alive." Sheppard said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Burying your and Teyla's empty casket was hard enough. Burying theirs was even worst for a lot of people. So many lives lost." Rodney said sadly. "Our best weapon and greatest defense was gone. Even those in the I.O.A. and the different ones on the hill that hated Ford, even they broke down when they got the news. SG-1 took the news hardest of all."

"I can imagine." Sheppard said sadly at the thought.

"Broke the team up permanently. For what little I have on file, SG-1 all quit, moved to different parts of the world and never got back together. The mansion eventually fell apart from no one doing anything to fix it and being left alone for so many years, entropy won." Rodney said.

Rodney left for awhile, saying he had to check on a few things. Sheppard sat there contemplating things and tried to ignore the feelings of regret and loss knowing everyone was gone. Most of the trouble being because he wasn't there to help. Rodney came back later when he was lightly hitting the door as he continued to hear the raging storm outside.

"I was wondering when you where going to come back. What took so long?" Sheppard asked.

"This and that. Mostly I was inputting the new requirements dealing with the solar flare for the long range sensors. While doing so, I found out what happened to the ocean." Rodney said.

"And?" Sheppard asked as Rodney paused a bit too long. "Are you going to make me guess or keep it a secret to yourself, come on?"

"The sun in this system is dying. It's running out of fuel." Rodney said with the typical fear that the real Rodney had. "It's expanding and turning into a red giant."

"That figures. There's always some new obstacle in the way of our plans. Now that we know the problem, let's move on to figuring out how to fix it." Sheppard said.

"You don't get it. The sun is dying which means this planet is going to get hotter and hotter until the atmosphere burns off this planet and then everything else will eventually too. We only have a one shot chance of getting you home and when that window passes, you don't go home and die here in this dismal and bleak future." Rodney said.

"Okay. Sounds very familiar like a lot of other plans we've had. We have one chance so let's do it while we can. I have no choice anyway so either this works and I go home, fixing everything or I die. So, how long until the sun changes?" Sheppard asked.

"It's impossible to say, but I estimate around five hundred years." Rodney said.

"But you said I'd have to be in there for at least seven hundred!" Sheppard yelled.

"Yeah, and the moment you leave the stasis chamber, assuming the city survives that long, you'll be killed." Rodney stated.

"Okay, we need to find a solar flare before hand. What do we do because of this situation?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know….." Rodney began.

"Yeah, I get it, another variable problem." Sheppard said pacing as he rubbed his chin. "Hey, can that Mark 12 generator sustain the shields?"

"Theoretically. But if we do that, there won't be enough power left to sustain my program, much less the cities systems or anything else, and don't even think of trying to even activate the gate." Rodney said.

"Wait, the city has solar power generators right? And you said some of the panels still functioned. I know that Ford tinkered with them, making them better at helping conserve power since the city spent most of time in the sun no matter what season it was." Sheppard said.

"True. It did take a few percentage points off the ZPM usage. Wasn't a big number, but he stated every little bit helped even if it gave a few minutes extra instead of a few seconds. But for what we want to do, it isn't going to work." Rodney said shaking his head.

"But you said the sun is turning into a red giant, which means more solar power, right? The worse it gets the more solar power we will have." Sheppard said.

"Oh my god, you're right. That could work. We could use the shields to protect the atmosphere, or at least enough around the city. It wouldn't work indefinitely, but it could buy us a hundred years or so." Rodney said as Sheppard pulled something from inside his vest.

"Alright, get ready to open the door." Sheppard said tying a black hanky around his neck that would also cover his nose and mouth.

"But the storm is still going on." Rodney stated.

"Yeah, and it has been going on for seven hours now. It could go on for several days. If I am going to do this, I need to do it now. Besides, all I have to do is walk in a straight line and I'll get there." Sheppard said.

"But it is going to be dark soon! You can barely see right now as it is, once the sun sets, you won't see anything!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I haven't eaten and I was looking forward to whatever Ford had when I got back to Atlantis. The longer I wait the weaker I am going to get." Sheppard said rolling down the shirt he had bunched up on his arms.

"Alright. But I can't go outside so I'll only be able to keep in contact with you over the radio." Rodney said as Sheppard put his sun glasses on as the door opened and he went out. "Just walk in a straight line as you said! You'll run into the building eventually and then you just need to feel for the door! I'll be waiting there when you come back in!"

Rodney appeared outside the door on the other side and looked at the door with worry.

"Sheppard you there?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah!" Sheppard yelled.

"How are you doing so far?" Rodney asked.

"Never better! Reminds me of the last time I walked through one of these!" Sheppard said.

"Sorry I can't help." Rodney said.

"Yeah, no big deal! Hey, tell me about Ronan!" Sheppard said.

"What, right now?" Rodney asked.

"Yes now! Tell me so I can keep a better focus on what I'm walking in this god forsake storm for!" Sheppard yelled.

"Okay, um, let's see. After what happened to you and Teyla, he didn't feel very comfortable on the base anymore. Sam allowed him to go off world and create a strike force. Even gave him a good quantity of supplies and weapons to help. By that time though, Michaels agenda to wipe out Wraith and human alike was spread across the galaxy and things were doing really bad for everyone. He managed to get together a bunch of people, many simple living civilians, but he managed to train them in many forms of combat. With the weapons and supplies he was given, he managed to put together a very effective combat force. They managed to run some very successful ops against several of Michaels ground facilities. Then their luck took a turn for the worse when they got a key piece of intel. Michael managed to take over a former Wraith lab and was using it to create more of his hybrids. They decided it was worth every effort to take it out. They ended up meeting someone they never expected." Rodney said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was probably Todd." Sheppard said.

"Good guess. He was there to blow up the facility as well. Ronan told the others to leave since a cruiser landed with reinforcements as their stealth attack was blown. His forces got away, but he and Todd weren't able to get out in and time blew themselves up with the facility." Rodney said.

He heard what could have been a sob or maybe a cry, but he wasn't sure.

"Sorry John. I wish I had a happy story for you, but there really isn't any." Rodney said.

Not hearing a reply back after a short pause, he tried again to call for him. A few more times got no answer and then he turned as the door opened. Sheppard stumbled in and dropped to the floor as Rodney closed the door. Yelling a few times in an attempt to get him to wake failed as his scans showed Sheppard was unconscious shortly after he hit the floor.

Sheppard groaned as he woke up and then rolled over, feeling horrible.

"Oh thank god. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." Rodney said with relief as Sheppard moved to sit with his back against the wall.

"How long was I out?" Sheppard asked tiredly.

"All night. You don't look so good." Rodney said worried.

"No duh." Sheppard groaned.

"We need to get you into the stasis chamber while we still can." Rodney said.

"Good idea." Sheppard said removing his glasses and putting the hanky back into his vest.

Entering the stasis room, Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad to stop walking.

"I've already prepped the solar panels. You're good to go." Rodney said.

"I wish I would wake up feeling better." Sheppard muttered rubbing his face.

"Sorry, can't help you there." Rodney said as a panel opened near the chamber. "Take this control crystal. I loaded all the intel we got on Michael after your disappearance including the address of where we found Teyla."

Sheppard took it out and tumbled it over his fingers before pocketing it.

"You know, I still have yet to hear what happened you, I mean in the past. Especially the part about you and Jennifer getting together." Sheppard asked more than curious about his best friend.

"Yeah, it's not important." Rodney said with a shrug and small wave of his hand.

"It is to me. I'd like to know. You survived while everyone else pretty much died fighting." Sheppard said.

"Oh, very well. I lived mostly because I gave up and quit." Rodney said.

"You? You never quit though." Sheppard said surprised.

"I gave up everything to do with the SGC. New management was one of the factors. Woolsey took over and because of the I.O.A., a lot of rule changes took place. Instead of being able to give humanitarian aide to people in need on other planets, we were ordered to stop and only concentrate on the needs of Atlantis. The Daedalus stayed in orbit most of the time, keeping watch amongst other things. All personnel off world were brought back and gate travel to other planets were pretty much restricted to only when necessary. Even though we could make supplies to survive, because Michael somehow found Midway by accessing it from another gate on some planet, we lost it. With no intergalactic bridge and only the Daedalus to go back and forth to Earth, the I.O.A. felt that staying on Atlantis and keeping it safe was more important than anything else. Jennifer could stand not being able to help those in need anymore and not being able to find a cure for the Hoffan drug, she quit and went back to Earth. The more I thought about it when she said she was leaving, the more I agreed with her, so I left as well. We had three weeks together on the Daedalus, so most of the time we were together talking. A lot of it was about what we could have done different. The what ifs and such. By the time we got back to Earth, we became more than just friends and people who worked together. There was few people on the Daedalus to talk to anyway that we knew to begin with so." Rodney said.

"Well, even though it is still surprising to hear, I am glad for ya buddy." Sheppard said patting his arm only to go through Rodney's body as he forgot the guy wasn't there physically. "Sorry…"

"We had some good years together. I only regret that it didn't last as long as I wished." Rodney said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, I was able to get a high paying job with a aerospace engineering firm and she got a job opening her own practice. I think she even hired Doctor Frasier to help, and her daughter too, can't recall her name though. We got married and things were going really great. Then the unfortunate happened. We ended back up at the SGC less than a year after leaving and found out that she had gotten the illness done by the Hoffan drug. Helping all those people with it finally got to her, and there still was no cure. It was way to overwhelming for me." Rodney said.

"Wait, what about Vala and healing hand thing?" Sheppard asked.

"She died, not sure how or why since I wasn't programmed with that knowledge." Rodney said. "I just know she was not on Earth when it happened."

"Oh, sorry. Go on." Sheppard said.

"After everything that happened and lost, that event was too much for me to handle. I almost broke down and gave up. Then, I suddenly had the idea of the century. I was going to change the timeline. Ford wrote a book about time travel and some of the basics of how to actually do it, but not enough of the plans to allow anyone but the most brightest of people to understand what to put in for the missing pieces, which I did but couldn't put into actual practice. It helped me figure out what I needed which leads us to this point in order to get you home however. Jennifer didn't want me to do it, but I knew that Ford would have moved the very universe itself to fix the timeline if he was still around. She made me promise not to go through my plan, which I said yes to. Once she was gone, I spent most of the rest of my life doing it anyway, which like I said, leads to this point right now. Jeannie came by and, after seeing I wasn't going to stop no matter what, she pitched in and helped. I even was able to make a K-9 unit of my own that helped me out greatly. Sad to say I called him Spot since I never really had a pet before, other than my cat, and couldn't come up with anything better." Rodney said as Sheppard laughed. "Eventually she gave up and went back to her family and I continued on as the rest of the world continued their lives. Twenty five years later, I finished it."

"Leading us to this point." Sheppard said.

"Yeah. I went to the SGC in hopes of getting someone to help me get back to Atlantis so I could put this program into the system. Mitchell was now in command of the SGC since he was to old to work in the field anymore, after his wife died and he was begged to take over. I don't recall what happened to Doctor Jackson though. Teal'c died of old age, when I'm not sure. When I talked to Mitchell of my plan, he got that sparkle in his eye and smile he used to have back when Ford and Sam were still around and he enjoyed his job. I was off to Atlantis rather quickly after that with his blessing and promise to fix this hell hole of a timeline. He lost his job because other people were upset for what I was planning to do but no one stopped me or tried to even after I came back. I guess they figured it wouldn't work anyway, but Mitchell was confident that it would work out and so was I. The rest you already know." Rodney said.

"Well, we'll find out pretty soon if it did." Sheppard said tossing his coat and vest aside and then stepped into the open chamber.

"I'll be waiting right here when you wake up." Rodney said.

"What if this doesn't work?" Sheppard asked.

"You'll never wake and that's about it really." Rodney said.

"Okay. Hey, in all that time, did you ever find out who won the super bowl?" Sheppard asked.

"No, not really." Rodney said chuckling.

"Stanley Cup perhaps? World Series maybe?" Sheppard asked with humor, even though he wanted the answer.

"No. I was like Ford, never really into sport at all." Rodney said.

"And yet, you played golf with me." Sheppard stated.

"That's because all we did was knock balls into the ocean and not have to walk a mile or more chasing balls or going from green to green." Rodney said.

"I'll remember that and tell you that when I get back you know." Sheppard said.

Rodney shrugged indifferently.

"Well, good luck John." Rodney said.

"I'm pretty confident this will work out. See you in several hundred years." Sheppard said.

Rodney smiled and then turned the chamber on. Once he was in stasis, he shut down his program and the rest of the city like before, waiting until the time was up to get him out again.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Chuck yelled.

"Who is it?" Carter asked coming out of her office.

"Receiving IDC. It's Colonel Sheppard's." Mark's said in surprise.

"Lower the shield." Carter said running out with Rodney and Ford.

Going down to the gate, several guards aimed their weapons along with Ford and Sam who drew their pistols, just in case. Sheppard came through and stopped quickly at the amount of guns pointed at him as the gate shut off.

"John." Carter said lowering her gun as Ford did. "It is you."

"Rolling in the sand much Colonel?" Ford asked half serious and half jokingly.

"Oh thank god it worked!" Sheppard cried with a sigh of relief. "Let me tell you, being trapped 48,000 years in the future is no picnic. And I am starving!"

"I guess my estimates were correct." Rodney said as the weapons were lowered and put away.

"What happened John?" Carter asked.

"How long have I been gone?" Sheppard asked quickly. "A month, two?"

"No. Just 12 days." Carter said.

"Okay 12 days is good. She hasn't had her baby yet. I know this is going to sound weird but we're on the clock." Sheppard said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ford said. "How did you get back anyway? You had to have help to use another solar flare to get home. Was it me?"

"Unfortunately no. You were dead. T.A.R.D.I.S. got destroyed in a super nova. I can explain later, but basically Rodney made some program that took 25 years and activated in the future to help me get home." Sheppard said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crystal. "This has information about Michael and the location of where Teyla is. We need to get there and stop him from taking her baby which he plans to use to make his hybrids to take over the galaxy."

"Ambitious bastard." Carter muttered as she took the crystal. "You know we'll have to have you checked out to see if you are who you are?"

"Yeah, let's try to make it quick if possible. I could really use something to eat too. I haven't ate in over a day or so. Being stuck in stasis for over six hundred years plus traveling through time didn't help matters either." Sheppard said.

"We do know he is telling the truth about the solar flare. We did find that after checking the DHD at that planet. Do you know the exact date or number of years you were in the future?" Carter asked.

"Rodney didn't say other than it was 48,000." Sheppard said.

"Well, I did try looking, but only found the city in ruins in a vast desert. Guess I should have went into the city and talked to Rodney's program instead of just popping in at different time periods and doing scans." Ford said. "I was an idiot."

"We'll check out this crystal while you go see Jennifer and get something to eat." Carter said.

"Great." Sheppard said happily as he clapped his hands together.

"One moment." Ford said pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out and waving it over him for a moment. "Wow, according to this he was 48,134 years in the future. And that his body was in suspended animation for 647 years. He's telling the truth alright. You can't fake these results. I wouldn't want to try either."

"Just in case, I want a security detail with you." Carter said. "Besides, you don't look too good anyway."

"Fine by me. I'm just looking forward to eating and then heading to that planet as quickly as possible." Sheppard said.

"I'll let you get a good nights rest first…." Ford began.

"No, we have little time. We need to…" Sheppard began back.

"You are an idiot Colonel, but I'll let it slide because of your recent experience, which I really should rag you on. Time machine. If you are going to go help with this, you are going to get some peaceful rest." Ford said.

"And that is an order." Carter said.

"I can do that. I didn't think that far ahead…" Sheppard said with dry humor as Carter rolled her eyes and Ford only snorted at the lame time joke as he shook his head.

An hour later, about half a day later for John, the team was ready to go along with Major Lorne's team and another that was going to be by the gate to knock it down if Michael tried sending Darts to go through it. Four Puddle Jumpers were standing ready to go through and to be cloaked, to help in an attack on the cruiser if it was there and tried to leave. Ford was in the Jumper Sheppards team was in along with Lorne's, and he would be calling the T.A.R.D.I.S. and land on that ship before it could take off if he was lucky since Sheppard told him what Rodney suggested in the future.

"Hey, I got one question I'd like to know before we go do this. About the future we're trying to avoid." Rodney said.

"Yeah?" Sheppard asked.

"Do I still have hair?" Rodney asked.

Ford cracked up badly as Sheppard smiled and shook his head.

"I'd really like to say no McKay, but really, even when it turned gray later, it looked like you had more hair." Sheppard said.

"Really?" Rodney asked as he wasn't sure if Sheppard was lying or not.

"I was going to say you were totally bald, but yeah, really." Sheppard said.

"Hmm." Rodney said.

"Probably less stress, such as his life in danger that made him grow more." Ford said as Rodney groaned making the others laugh.

"Let's get this over with quickly." Sheppard said flying the Jumper through the gate.

They came out finding no one on the planet but did get energy readings that showed evidence that the old factory building where the future Rodney said Teyla was, was another lab for Michael. Two Jumpers went into space and stayed cloaked to keep watched and to shoot the engines out when the ship arrived and hopefully landed on the surface first. The other Jumper landed nearby the gate and stayed cloaked as well to keep watch and blow the gate over if any Darts where sent to it. Sheppards team landed outside behind a smaller building that was some old shed that was just big enough for them to park in and stay hidden enough for them not to need to cloak it. Shutting the power down to avoid detection, they all left the Jumper and went inside to investigate further.

"I'm getting similar readings to the lab we were in before." Ford said while following the direction his Sonic Screwdriver indicated. "I don't detect any signs of more hybrids being created however."

"That's good. Better that we have less to deal with if a fight breaks out." Sheppard said.

They quickly stormed in looking around as they detected no life signs. As Sheppards team went one directions checking things out, Ford went with Rodney and Major Lorne's team since it seemed to be the direction that he was getting the energy readings.

"You guys find anything?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, give us a moment to check it out." Rodney said as they entered a room that had a office type door. "Looks like there is some sort of data terminal in here. Give me a moment and I should be able to power it up and hack in."

"God, I've never seen so many wires, hoses and mismatched parts on a machine in my life." Ford said as he looked at it and then moved to look at the computer screen nearby. Running his Sonic Screwdriver over it, it brought up a screen of info. "Looks like I might get somewhere."

"I haven't even powered this up yet." Rodney said.

"We're entering the area where I was told we'd find Teyla." Sheppard said as he and Ronan moved in.

"Hey, check this out." Ronan said lifting some cleaver like blade.

"We've got something here. Looks like some twisted version of a maternity ward. This is definitely the place Michael intends to use for taking her child when he's born." Sheppard said over the com.

"We've got something better on this end." Ford said as Rodney managed to get the power up and running.

"There is gate addresses, various codes and his research into the hybrids here." Rodney exclaimed.

"We might even find the cure or at least some way to counter act the Hoffan drug he's spreading around in here if we are lucky." Ford said putting his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"With this, we'll have everything we need to take Michael out Sheppard. He will have no where to run." Rodney said.

"That's great news. Download it or whatever so we can get out of here and keep a watch until he comes." Sheppard said.

"Already on it." Rodney said pulling his tablet off his back. "Maybe we'll even get that drug needed to help Beckett."

"We can hope." Ford said.

"Hey, the screen has changed guys." Lorne pointed out.

Ford and Rodney looked at it and saw a single character on the screen that changed after a second with a beep accompanying it.

"It's a countdown." Rodney said fearfully.

"Colonel, this place is booby trapped, we need to get out of here, now!" Lorne yelled as the building began to shake.

Ford pushed the two into the larger room and pulled his dog tags out quickly calling the T.A.R.D.I.S. as everything around them started to fall apart. Ronan and Sheppard barely avoided a large pipe falling on them before heading out of the doorway. The T.A.R.D.I.S arrived and before Ford could put the key into the door, the bottom level of the building exploded bring everything down on them all. The people in space and those at the gate saw on the scanners what happened to the building. Those on the ground got out and watched as the two large and tall smoke stacks fell over away from the building as it fell in on itself. The Jumpers in space came back down as the guys near the gate called Atlantis quickly to apprise them of what happened.

Carter had tried calling Ford's cell phone when the T.A.R.D.I.S. left suddenly without warning, but kept getting his voice mail. It worried her greatly and relief flooded her as the gate activated and she was told what happened. It was only minutes after not seeing the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrive and hearing that the Jumpers were getting life signs in the rubble plus the energy signature they knew to look for concerning the T.A.R.D.I.S. that she realized the ship was buried and quite possibly that no one made it inside since no one was calling Atlantis from the phone inside. She was sort of thankful that no one was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. at the moment, even though it would have helped out a lot, because if someone was in there like her mother or Sally and they opened the door, there was no telling what sort of possible gruesome sight could be waiting.

Getting a rescue party together quickly along with a couple other Jumpers, they headed out fast with hope and prayers in their hearts.


	132. Chapter 132

CHAPTER 132

EPISODE…………….SEASON FIVE OPENER, SEARCH AND RESCUE

Sheppard awoke after having a strange dream about Teyla thanking him for rescuing her while having dinner in her room. When he said he didn't remember it, Lieutenant Aiden Ford suddenly appeared and said something about he didn't save her just like Sheppard failed with him. Feeling pain suddenly, he awoke to see fire before his eyes on some piece a wood to his left as Ronan was shouting his name over and over.

"Oh god." Sheppard groaned in pain as he felt himself trapped under something and the pain of something in his lower left side. "What the hell happened?"

"Michaels compound fell on top of us." Ronan stated.

There was little room to move around and no room at all to even try standing up. Various things surrounded them including a large concrete pillar that was leaning on something out of their view that was keeping them from being crushed by the stuff on top of them. Ronan was scratched and bruised in various places, bleeding from a few spots as well but nothing serious. Sheppard was lying against the pillar with his legs under something, his right arm trapped and unable to move and a small solid metal pole sticking out of a small concrete block in his lower left side. A head wound was bleeding down the side of his face but stopped some time ago.

"Oh is that all? Compared to the time traveling thousands of years into the future, not eating or having water for two days and walking half a mile through a sand storm, this is nothing." Sheppard said with another groan as he shifted wrong. "Then again, maybe not."

"Hey, just hang on and let me take a look." Ronan said seeing the pole in his side. Reaching over, he pulled it out making Sheppard grunt loudly in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked with a wheeze in his voice.

"Nothing, just a scratch." Ronan said pulling something from the small med kit Sheppard had in his vest.

"What about everyone else?" Sheppard asked trying to ignore the pressure Ronan put on his wound as he worked on it.

"I don't know. We were separated from the others." Ronan said.

Rodney didn't have any broken bones and thankfully wasn't buried under anything, allowing him to move about freely in the confined space. He had a few scrapes and bruises he knew he was going to feel later, but at least he was alive. Moving around, he kept trying to see if he could get some sort of signal down, or up, to anyone on his radio. He didn't see anyone other than Major Lorne who was sitting up with his legs under some rubble. He saw part of Ford's coat under some debris that he was unable to move, currently, but not the rest of his body. Calling out to Ford or anyone else did no good so he was trying the radio. He did try to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. that was in the opening that wasn't filled with lots of the building that tumbled down on them. Thankfully, the T.A.R.D.I.S. managed to block a lot of the stuff by being a support for a large metal beam that landed on it and was holding up a lot of the debris above. The down side was the ship was leaning at about a forty five degree angle and the doors were facing some direction other than towards them making it almost impossible to get in. Even if the ship was turned towards them, Rodney was sure that he couldn't get in anyway since the key was with Ford who was currently buried.

"I can't get a signal." Rodney said in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure my leg is broken." Loren stated with a groan.

"I'm remarkable fine." Rodney said checking himself.

"That really wonderful to hear McKay. I'm really happy for ya. It gives me unbelievable comfort to know you're doing just fine." Lorne said sarcastically.

"I don't think we are that deep. I can see daylight." Rodney said as he went under a concrete section. "I might be able to move this."

More rock and dust along with some other small debris started to fall in as he tried to move it. Lorne cried out in pain as it dropped on him and caused more pressure on his legs.

"I'm sorry!" Rodney exclaimed as he backed off.

"Look." Lorne said gritting his teeth. "I posted Edison at the front of the building. He should be getting help with the others by now. There is no way the three Jumpers didn't see what happened to us. The Daedalus left ahead of us to get here if we needed help after we confirmed Sheppards story. They should be here in about three hours if the others coming from Atlantis can't help dig us out."

"Sorry, I'm not very good in tight spaces okay." Rodney said nervously as he moved around.

"Look, there is no bad guys to worry about, okay. So stop worrying and making more debris fall in on us. I'd rather not get buried alive any further limiting our chances of getting saved. If anything, try to unbury the General in hopes he can do something to save us and get his ship out of this mess." Lorne said.

"I can try. Not all of this is unmovable." Rodney said tossing some of the smaller stuff aside.

Meanwhile, as Rodney was digging Ford out of the pile of rocks, a vast many light years away, orbiting a habitable but limited water supplied planet, was a Wraith cruiser. Inside, Michael was getting ready for the final touches for his plans and for Teyla's soon to be born child. The ship was going to head for a planet to finish what he needed to do with Teyla after finished what he was currently doing. Michael then got a report that his compound on a nearby planet had self-destructed, so a new course was set and they took off quickly.

On Atlantis, it was nighttime with two moons shining down on the city. The night shift had yet to take over and Sam was finishing up her job for the day while waiting to hear from Sheppard and Ford.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" a lady reported.

"Might be Sheppards team. Any IDC yet?" Carter asked.

"Coming up now. It's Lieutenant Edison."

"Lower the shield." Carter said.

The man stumbled through quickly, alone. He had a cut that stopped bleeding on his head along with a few bruises that were going to show up later. Dust covered his outfit and made Carter worry as she rushed down.

"What happened? Where is the other teams?" Carter asked while signaling for the medical team.

"There was a massive explosion ma'am. The whole building collapsed. Colonel Sheppards team along with Major Lorne's and the General were in there when it came down. I came back to inform you as the others tried to check for life signs and dig through what they could." Edison said.

"How long has it been since the collapse?" Carter asked.

"Ten minutes I think. I wasn't really paying attention. I was near the entrance when it came down. I was barely able to get out of the way in time and then get here." Edison said.

"Alright Lieutenant, go get checked out. We'll handle things now." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Edison said giving a weak salute as a couple of nurses helped him to the infirmary.

"How long until the Daedalus arrives there?" Carter said.

"About two hours." a lady reported.

"That's too long. Get a team of combat engineers ready and inform Doctor Keller to get a team ready as well. We're going to go and help the others." Carter said as she pulled her cell phone after finding the T.A.R.D.I.S. hadn't returned and she hadn't gotten called.

"Yes ma'am."

Rodney was looking through a few hard drives he found that were still partially intact. He managed to dig Ford out, who awoke minutes afterward and was thankful he wasn't killed but knocked unconscious when something landed on him. At the moment, he was trying to dig out the rubble in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, that were facing the floor. He was able to get his key into the door and open it, but there was still too much in the way of being able to get himself inside.

"How's it coming General?" Lorne asked with a pained voice.

"Almost there." Ford said while trying to destroy another piece of large concrete in the way by bashing it with his personal cannon, that he unloaded before hand. "This isn't the first time I've had to bash my way through something with my gun before. I would just shoot my way out, but firing my gun in this little space…"

"Could do worse than blow our eardrums." Rodney muttered. "The resounding blast could bring everything down on top of us."

"Yeah." Ford muttered as he took another mighty swing at the rock. "Ah ha! Finally cracked! Now I just have to move the pieces."

"Why aren't you helping him McKay?" Lorne asked.

"Not enough room for the two of us. Besides, I found some of Michaels hard drives. If I'm lucky, I may be able to access the data on them in hopes of gaining better insight to what Michael has been planning and doing." Rodney said.

"Why don't you dig Lorne out?" Ford asked while tossing a chunk aside.

"He tried earlier and, other than making my leg hurt worse." Lorne said with pain lacing in his voice. "He started bring more stuff down on both of us."

"Ah, I'll see what I can do once I can get to this door." Ford said.

"Jackpot!" Rodney exclaimed.

"What?" the two asked.

"I was able to access this hard drive. There's a ton of information here. Possibly everything Michael had. Base schematics, codes, medical research, list of planets…" Rodney said excitedly.

"Once we get out of here, we can go check those planets for Teyla. I don't know how Michael is able to detect the T.A.R.D.I.S., but I know for a fact that there is no ship, either of ours or the Wraiths or anyone else we know for that matter that has a sensor capability like my girl here. I'll be able to dematerialize well away from each planet and scan the area first like I should have done to begin with. Once I get a lock on his ship or Teyla, I'll drop in right near them making sure he can't get away with her again." Ford said.

"That's good news. With this information, even if we fail to get Michael, we can save Teyla and keep him running for a long time." Rodney stated.

"We can only hope." Lorne said. "Hey, either of you hear that?"

"Sounds like someone is above us. Probably the others from the Jumpers." Ford said. "Rodney, give me your radio."

He tossed it over as Ford pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out and used it on the radio.

"I hope that does it. Hey, does anyone read? This is General Carter." Ford said.

"Ford, where are you?" Carter asked with extreme relief. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. suddenly left and when I called your cell plus the T.A.R.D.I.S. phone, I got nothing."

"Yeah, my cell is damaged, again, and I can't get in the T.A.R.D.I.S. right now. I'm trying to unbury her at the moment. Major Lorne and Rodney are with me right now. We hear movement above us. Is that you?" Ford asked.

"According to K-9, he says we are above you. You're pretty far down though and even with the combat engineers here, he says it could be an hour or more before we can dig you out." Carter said.

"Don't bother then. I'll have the door open soon and then we'll get out of here. Have you found everyone else?" Ford asked with hope.

"We know that Colonel Sheppard and Ronan are rather far from your position and buried a little deeper. As for their conditions, we know they are alive, K-9 can't get much else." Carter said with relief in her voice. "Their radios must be down since they aren't responding. How are the other two?"

"Rodney is a bit cut up, but he'll be fine. Lorne has a broken leg, or two. Haven't checked him out really. Anything on Michael yet?" Ford asked worried.

"No. There is no Wraith vessels near this planet as far as we can tell. The Daedalus won't be here for over an hour though." Carter said.

"I guess you are reading Ronan's and Sheppards transponders then?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Once the Daedalus gets here, I'm sure they both can be beamed out pretty quickly." Carter said.

"Good idea. I'm going to get off here and finish this. We should be up in a minute or two, hopefully." Ford said as he tossed another large chunk of rock.

"Alright." Carter said and then paused before going on. "We aren't getting any signals from the other two members of Lorne's team Ford."

"I can fix that before heading up there." Ford said.

"See you soon then." Carter said.

Ford tossed the radio back to Rodney, who didn't catch it.

"Sorry McKay. Put down your computer and help me get this off Lorne's legs. Major, I know this is going to hurt like hell, or worse, but I need you to get out from under this and crawl over to the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Yes General." Lorne said gritting his teeth.

"One, two, three." Ford said.

It took him over a minute to get out of the way, crying out in pain most of the time, even as Rodney helped him move while Ford held up the large concrete block. Lorne was sweating heavily and in terrible pain by the look on his face.

"Okay, this is going to be even harder. You have to pull yourself into the T.A.R.D.I.S. By now, I think she has righted herself. It might be disorientating at first, so try to ignore it and get in. Rodney will come next to help you out of the way and then me." Ford said.

"Why not McKay first to help me get in before hand?" Lorne asked.

"Good point. Rodney, take off your vest and coat. The less you have between you, the ground and the door, the better." Ford said.

"You could just say I'm fat." Rodney said offended.

"You're not fat, just a little overweight. If you were fat, Keller would have you on a diet and you wouldn't be allowed off world because you still wouldn't be passing your physical exams." Ford said.

"I need to take this with us." Rodney said.

Ford tossed the hard drives, tablet and his other stuff inside. Even after removing everything he could without making the T.A.R.D.I.S. tilt over or shift, it still took a lot of grunting, groaning and pushing to get Rodney inside two minutes or so later. Getting Lorne in took almost ten to avoid making his leg any worse or causing it to break the skin. Once he was inside, Ford tossed his heavy coat and guns in before getting himself inside.

"Okay, now for some quick time traveling and then back to the present up top." Ford said.

"What are you going to do General?" Lorne asked as he felt the morphine kicking in, lying on the bed that came out of the wall, face full of relief.

"Since those two died recently and were buried, I can jump back before just before the place started to collapse, stop time and pull them into here since they couldn't be found in the present." Ford said as he worked the console. "It won't effect time if I do it now instead of later."

Carter had sent the combat engineering team back already along with the other Jumpers. She and a few other men along with Keller and some of the medical staff were standing by, waiting for Ford to arrive. She sighed in relief when he showed up two minutes after they saw the structure cave in slightly as K-9 reported the T.A.R.D.I.S. left from beneath them.

"Took you awhile to get out of there." Carter said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just had to move Lorne slowly to not cause his leg any more trouble. I gave him some morphine Jennifer, but I'm not sure the extent of his injuries. He's still conscious thankfully." Ford said.

"Thank General. We'll get on it right away." Keller said heading in with her team.

"What's the plan now?" Carter asked.

"Everyone else in." Ford said waving at them. "Rodney is looking at some information and intel he got from Michaels computer. We'll go land on the Daedalus and then stay with them until we get back here to get the other two. I scanned them before taking off and saw there was no room to land in there with a form that would allow either of them to get in. Sheppard is pinned at the moment anyway, so, we'll have to wait for the Daedalus to beam him out."

"Jennifer can look at him then." Carter said.

"Right. Rodney found a list of planets that Michael uses so we can go check them out and run him down before he can take Teyla's child." Ford said.

"Considering what we know of Michael, since he had this placed rigged to cave in on intruders, he must already know this place has been compromised." Carter said.

"Probably. Which means we'll have to make a better strategic plan once he find out which planet he is on when we find him." Ford said as they went inside.

"I just found out that Michael knows what happened to this place. When it self-destructed, a subspace transmission was sent out instantly." Rodney said as they met him at the console.

"That means he could be here soon or will run away." Ford said. "Since he can somehow detect this ship, we're going to go ahead with the plan to go to the Daedalus and come back here with them."

"What if Michael comes before hand?" Rodney asked. "He could easily take them and then we'd be after three of our people."

"They are much further down than you all were." Carter said. "Since I doubt Michael would want to kill them and would rather have them as hostages, it will take him a lot longer to dig them out. He's a scientist, not an engineer, much less anything to do with digging. I seriously doubt he'll have them anywhere close to dug out before we get back."

"Are you sure about that?" Rodney asked. "Are you willing to bet on that chance?"

"We're going to have to. If any of us stay, he'll detect us and possible shoot this location. We can't stay here with the T.A.R.D.I.S. since he'll locate it within seconds. He might even figure we already know all this information you found and that will make him change his plans to find new planets to work on. We don't have a choice." Carter said.

"We're heading out now." Ford said while flipping some switches.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Rodney exclaimed. "Is any of the Jumpers still here?"

"No, I sent them back to Atlantis." Carter said.

"We have a Jumper. Two actually. The time machine one and one I have been working on. The weapon systems aren't functional, but everything pretty much works. Wait, the hyperdrive doesn't work either since I'm still working on that." Ford said.

"Why do you want a Jumper Rodney?" Carter asked.

"What if Michael comes to this planet to check things out? If he can detect this ship, like you think, then as soon as the Daedalus shows up, he'll get a fix right away. There is no guarantee that we won't be able to stop his ship from leaving in time. I know no one can't fly the T.A.R.D.I.S. since you won't be here, but others can operate some of its functions, specifically, the shields. Why not send the ship ahead to the Daedalus and the rest of us stay here, in that cloaked Jumper, to wait and see if he comes. If he does, we can get on board before he can leave. Even if he does, we'll be there and can call the T.A.R.D.I.S. anyway, and freeze time if we have to before Michael can take a Dart and run away. Even if he doesn't show up, we'll be picked up then when the Daedalus arrives." Rodney said.

"Good plan McKay." Carter said impressed.

"That would work. As long as it is one trip and not going anywhere in time, I can send the T.A.R.D.I.S., with people inside, almost anywhere within the present. K-9 can raise the shields once the ship gets to the Daedalus and the medical team there can deal with Lorne. Jennifer, wasn't Teyla's due date very soon?" Ford asked.

"She could have him any day now. We can only hope, with the stress she's been under lately, she hasn't already had him." Keller said.

"Sheppard said she didn't have the child until she got to this planet. Or at least, that's what the information on that data crystal gave." Rodney said.

"That means she could have him in the next few hours or day." Keller said.

"Right. Okay, Rodney, I, Ford and Keller will go in the Jumper and wait. The rest of you will go to the Daedalus and wait till they get here." Carter said as Lorne and the rest nodded.

"Since I don't have the weapons attached, I'll only need a few minutes to remove the hyperdrive system and then we can leave. Grab what weapons you think best." Ford said walking further in.

"I'll change the shape so you can get the Jumper out." Carter said making adjustments.

Sheppard and Ronan were still buried and Ronan was moving things around in hopes of getting Sheppard out from under the stuff on him. Sheppard only had one arm really working at the moment so he was helping, but not to the best of his ability as he wished.

"Okay, one, two, three." Ronan said.

The two tried lift the metal beam across him, making a few things shift and the metal beam groan in protest. After less than ten seconds, they gave up.

"Well, this thing isn't moving any time soon." Sheppard muttered. "I wonder what happened to the others?"

"I don't know. The radios aren't working and we're still here so I'm guessing the General is also buried like us and can't call his ship for help. This all happened pretty quick. I doubt anyone else made it out." Ronan said.

"God, we were really stupid. We should have realized this place was booby trapped." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, we should have, but we didn't think about it since we were focused on rescuing Teyla." Ronan said.

"I know. I should have seen this coming. Hell, the General should have seen it!" Sheppard said waving his hand lightly. "I'm the guy, you know."

"We all knew what we were getting into and how dangerous this mission was. Quit beating yourself up about it already." Ronan said.

"You shouldn't stay here. I'm stuck and not getting out without a lot of help. Look around and find a way out of here." Sheppard said.

"No way." Ronan said setting his gun aside as he got the flashlight out.

"I'm serious Ronan. Climb your way out. Get help and then bring it here." Sheppard said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Besides, I looked and didn't find any way to get out that I can see." Ronan said.

"Then you didn't look hard enough. I said dig up, not down." Sheppard said as Ronan was moving objects out of the way near his side.

"This beam is in our way of getting you free. Once I move it, you can get out and then we both can look around for a way to crawl out of here. Deal?" Ronan asked while tossing a pipe aside.

"You really aren't going to listen to me, one way or the other are you?" Sheppard said more than asked.

"Good, we got a deal." Ronan said tossing more aside as Sheppard shook his head with a small laugh that made him hurt the next.

"I got to learn when to give up on you sometimes." Sheppard said.

"You'll save a lot more of your strength that way." Ronan said.

The cruiser was still in hyperdrive and someone else was flying the ship as Michael was in his lab with Teyla. She was being held down to the same metal bed from before and a computer system nearby as Michael was running the device from before over her abdomen.

"Excellent. These readings are very good. You're son should be making his appearance any day now." Michael said looking from the screen to her.

She turned her head away, not looking at him or responding, even though her face showed she was angry and upset.

"Hmm, I thought that would make you happy." Michael said setting the device aside. "I promise not to harm him. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I know you." Teyla said with venom.

"All these people, on all these worlds. They come and go, going about there lives each day. And even with everything they do, the galaxy is no better for it at all. However, your son will change all of that. He will be remembered for the ages." Michael said.

"And what of his mother? You often speak of his future, but never of mine." Teyla said.

"I would have hopes that you would…" Michael began.

"It's time." Kanaan said from the doorway.

"Very well. Remove her restraints and post guards outside this door." Michael said walking out.

Kanaan touched a button nearby and the restraints released her.

"You must help me escape before our child is born." Teyla said as he helped her stand.

"I can't." Kanaan said.

"Why not? He will kill me once he is born. Why can't you see that?" Teyla said.

"It is too dangerous. He will kill us both." Kanaan said worried.

"Whether you help me or not, you are disposable to him as well." Teyla said gripping his arm as he grabbed her hand. "We both must leave before…"

They both looked up as the alarms went off. He walked off and closed the door as she called for his help and to come back.

Michaels cruiser came out of hyperspace above the planet where his building self-destructed some moments ago.

"We are reading two life signs, no one else." Kanaan reported.

"Interesting. I was sure we would find the Atlantians looking for their people. They must have seen that they were dead and left." Michael said intrigued.

"But, we are getting two life signs." Kanaan said.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"Buried very deep beneath the debris." Kanaan said.

"Hmm. We shall go down and check the area. This could be a trap set to retake Teyla back, so keep watch for anything, especially for the gate activating." Michael said.

"The gate is currently lying face down on the ground." Kanaan reported.

Michael chuckled.

"So, that man has figured out part of my escape plans, clever. No matter. Have a team check the gate and get it standing again if there is no signs of traps. If we are lucky, we can get the two people they have left behind." Michael said.

Over twenty Darts went down to the planet as they watched in orbit inside the Jumper.

"That's definitely Michaels ship." Rodney stated from behind Carter's chair.

"What makes you say that?" Carter asked as they watched the ship getting closer and closer to them.

"I'm reading life signs similar to Athosians, but not Athosian, mixed with Wraith. This is some impressive scanning equipment. I didn't think Jumpers had these scanning abilities." Rodney said.

"They don't. I've been trying to modify this one with some basics of the T.A.R.D.I.S. scanners and sensors." Ford said.

"I've been helping." Carter stated.

"Sorry, Sam has been helping as well, plus Sally." Ford said apologetically.

"Why hasn't this been also applied to the Jumpers we have?" Rodney asked.

"We're still in the testing stage. I had the system burn out last week. I'm surprised they are working now." Ford said.

"Anything else likely to burn out?" Rodney asked with worry.

"No McKay." Carter stated. "Only a few of the systems are being modified while other things are additions. Normal operations of this Jumper are scheduled for later work, which is why we can use it right now."

Inside Michaels ship, he got reports that the Darts didn't find any signs of traps or tampering so the gate was put back in place and then activated, which didn't go unnoticed by the Jumper in orbit. They did find signs of the T.A.R.D.I.S. because of the boot prints and the square shape on the ground in the dirt and dust. Michael ordered his people to work quickly in getting the two people still buried out fast because that ship could arrive at any moment.

"Okay we are going to give this one more try." Ronan said.

Sheppard only grunted lightly as he tried to stay awake.

"Sorry, I'm feeling rather weak buddy." Sheppard said.

"You can't be quitting on me man." Ronan said.

"I am not quitting." Sheppard said tiredly. "But I am thinking about it."

"That's not part of our deal. Now do whatever you need to wake up, even if it means causing yourself pain. I need you to help." Ronan stated.

"Fine, whatever." Sheppard said tiredly.

"One, two, three." Ronan said.

Using a solid pipe, Ronan used it as leverage to try and lift the metal beam. Sheppard, though weakly, tried to help lift and though it budged slightly, it didn't move enough.

"Ronan, get out of here. I'm not getting out from under this anytime soon." Sheppard said weakly.

"This isn't the Sheppard I know who never leaves a man behind. Would you leave me here if our places were reversed?" Ronan asked.

"Yes. I would, to get help." Sheppard stated as Ronan didn't believe him.

They both looked up as they heard movement above them and voices.

"You hear that?" Sheppard asked as he more or less felt some strength return.

"Yeah, I do. Someone must have found us." Ronan said moving to be behind Sheppard again. "Hey, hey! We are down here!"

"We are coming for you! Just stay calm!" someone shouted from above.

"And you were ready to quit." Ronan stated.

Sheppard nodded while feeling himself get better or at least more awake now that he had a hope of being rescued soon.

Up in space, the Daedalus exited hyperspace.

"Colonel, we are reading a Wraith ship in orbit." Marks said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the shields. Have to thank the General for sending his ship to help. Ready forward beam weapons." Caldwell said.

"Sir, we are receiving a coded message from General Carter." Marks said.

"General, what's going on?" Caldwell asked.

"Do not destroy that ship. We are quite sure that Teyla is on board." Carter said.

"That means I can't blow them out of the sky then?" Caldwell asked.

"No, not yet." Carter said.

"We are taking fire sir. No shield damage." Marks reported.

"They already had their shields up as they exited hyperspace." Kanaan reported.

"That's most unfortunate. I see that that impressive time ship is protecting their vessel. This will make escaping quite easy. Transfer power to the hyperdrive!" Michael said.

"What about the Darts?" Kanaan asked.

"They are to follow the plan and leave through the gate. I doubt they think she is on them, but we can hope. If they don't make it back to us like the others, they are acceptable losses." Michael said.

"He's running sir. As are the Darts on the surface." Marks said.

"Take out his engines." Caldwell ordered.

The Wraith ship began jumping away when a beam weapon hit their back end. The ship instantly lost their window and started to drift as the Daedalus moved into orbit while firing another shot that blasted their hyperdrive with more effective results as a explosion took place.

"We lost hyperdrive!" Kanaan shouted as the ship shook.

"Well, I guess we are staying to fight after all. Fire all weapons!" Michael ordered with a shout.

"Daedalus, we need you to get Sheppard and Ronan before the hybrids on the surface get them. We are still reading their transmitter signals in the same location." Carter said.

"In order to bring them up, we need to drop the shields General." Caldwell said.

"K-9, can you hear me?" Ford asked.

"Yes Master." K-9 said.

"The shields in the T.A.R.D.I.S. can be shifted around physically. Move them so they block the fire from the side the cruiser is firing on. That will leave an open enough window for you to beam them on board without taking damage Colonel." Ford said.

"Stay calm! We are almost there!" someone above them yelled.

Dust and small debris rained down on them as the people above continued to move and dig.

"I am going to stop making bad comments about combat engineers from now on! I have a much greater respect for you people!" Sheppard yelled back. "Hey, is Harris up there with ya?!"

"Yeah, he's up here! Don't worry, we'll have you out of there soon!" someone yelled back

"Wait, I thought Harris was on leave until next month." Ronan said while checking his gun.

"I don't want to admit it, but he is good at his job. Better than some of the others. Could be that the General brought him back to help. I can tell there is no way he could have got his ship in here to get us out." Sheppard said glancing around.

"Can't argue with that." Ronan said.

"But, just in case." Sheppard said quietly before shouting. "When we get out of here boys, beers on me. What do you like, Duff beer, or Oprah ale?"

"Duff." someone responded.

Sheppard shook his head before speaking in a lower tone again.

"While I do not watch the Simpsons, I know Duff isn't a real beer." Sheppard said.

"It's Michaels hybrids then. I bet he was tipped off when the building collapsed." Ronan said.

"You should have gotten out of here." Sheppard stated.

"Yeah, whatever. I would have had to fight them then and probably get captured." Ronan said.

"Good point. I can't reach my gun, can you?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Ronan said reaching around the beam to give him his .45.

"Thanks." Sheppard said as he cocked back the hammer.

"How do want to do this?" Ronan asked as he got his gun ready.

"We shoot until we can't shoot no more." Sheppard stated.

"Works for me." Ronan said aiming his energy pistol.

"Ronan, its been a pleasure." Sheppard said with a small smile.

"Same here." Ronan said with a smile.

"Shields have been, moved." Marks said surprised. "We have coverage on the attacked side sir."

"Beam them out before they notice the change and move in. Straight to the infirmary." Caldwell said. "General, you might as well move in and land in the hanger bay before they spot you as well."

"Got it. We'll be going for the left side. Have the door open already." Ford said.

"We have them sir, they are in the infirmary as requested." Marks said.

"Are the others inside?" Caldwell asked.

"Just entering now. Shield reads as completely around us again." Marks said.

"Not a moment too soon." Caldwell said as energy hits landed where the shields were down.

"What do we do now sir?" Marks asked.

"We wait for either or both of the Generals to come up and tell us what to do. Just in case, move us a bit closer to them and try to stay in front of them so if they try to run for it, they'll hit us." Caldwell ordered.

Keller was working on Sheppard in the infirmary after she arrived there and took over from someone else. Because of his injury, they only took his vest off while leaving the rest of his outfit on for the moment.

"How am I doing?" Sheppard asked as she was working on his injury.

"Well, I can say for certain that you will live to fight another day and all that stuff." Keller said.

"I guess that Michael's ship arrived before the Daedalus." Sheppard said.

"Yeah. Rodney, I and both Carters were in a Jumper watching to see if he would show up. When they sent Darts down and they started to dig for you guys, we waited and watched to make our move, and then the Daedalus arrived. They shot the engines out of his ship before he could run away and now, we're at this point." Keller said.

"What's the plan?" Sheppard asked.

"I have no idea. I think they are making it up as they go. I know Michael's ship is throwing everything they have at us, but the General's ship is protecting this one with his shields so…" Keller said trailing off as she continued to work on him.

"He can't go to Michaels without risking this one." Sheppard said.

"Yep. And we can't shoot Michaels without risking Teyla's." Keller said.

"Bit of a stale mate." Sheppard said grunting. "Wait, you said McKay."

"Yes. He, Lorne and Ford were all trapped together. Rodney dug Ford out, then they got themselves into the T.A.R.D.I.S., which was also buried. He went back and got Lorne's two men before the place collapsed, so you're the only one seriously injured other than Lorne who has a broken leg." Keller said.

"I want to know what they have planned…." Sheppard said sitting up.

"You are not getting up Colonel." Keller said pushing him back gently. "You need surgery and a transfusion, not to mention a bunch of other medicine. There is no telling what sort of infection or infections you may have from having a metal pole stuck into you. There are others who can handle this."

"I still want to know. I may or may not have insight…" Sheppard said.

"Fine, I will call them down, but you better not ask for their help to get you out of here or I will sedate you if it means sticking a needle in your ass when you turn around, do I make myself clear?" Keller stated.

"You've been talking to Janet a lot when she's been on Atlantis." Sheppard said with a grimace.

"Yes. Mostly dealing with Sam's care, but she gave me pointers. Do I need to repeat myself?" Keller asked.

He nodded with a further grimace as he saw the needle she was holding. It didn't take long for the group to get down there, both Carter's, Rodney and Ronan.

"He's still shooting at us. We can't beam over because of the electromagnetic field Wraith ships have to prevent beaming in or out. Firing on them could only cause serious trouble for us if we do too much damage that could injure or kill Teyla. Their hyperdrive is damaged so it is going to take them some time to get it fixed." Carter said.

"So, you have no plan yet?" Sheppard asked.

"Not really. This ship can sustain many hits before her shields will fail on their own, but the idea to take the T.A.R.D.I.S. over and get her is out of the question. I think Michael may either blow up the ship to prevent her capture as soon as I land on it or he may use her as a hostage to try and make me give him my ship." Ford said.

"Why not use the hostage situation? Once he's in the T.A.R.D.I.S., you can take him out." Sheppard said.

"He's telepathic. I have no way of knowing how the T.A.R.D.I.S. will respond to that since she also has system of telepathic circuitry. Don't ask, I'm still to this day trying to figure out how that system fully works." Ford said shaking his head. "He could end up killing Teyla or maybe her child during a physic attack. In which case, I could not do anything to save her. Once inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., time travel is limited on saving procedures."

"You got on this ship in a Jumper, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Rodney said. "Rather incredible what he's trying to do with it…"

"McKay…" Sheppard began.

"Sorry." Rodney said.

"We need to get on that ship undetected. The only way I can think of is if you can get him to send out his Darts, allowing the Jumper to get inside before the door closes. If he is afraid of your ship so much, is there any way you can send her somewhere else and then call her back?" Sheppard asked.

"We could fake an emergency transmission coming from Atlantis, by calling them by the cell phone and telling them to send a message here through the Stargate below. We could leave it open so that Michael will also pick it up, hearing that Atlantis is trouble and needs the T.A.R.D.I.S. back there for defense. The Daedalus can use her shields to survive and since she isn't using her beam weapons, the power can be transferred to help the shields…." Carter said while thinking heavily.

"We could then send out the 302's to attack Michael's weapons, which would make him send out his Darts…." Sheppard said.

"Allowing the Jumper to go in and we save Teyla." Ford said finishing it. "I think that would work out great. Michael may become over confident when my ship leaves, giving us a much bigger advantage. Once we find Teyla, I can call the T.A.R.D.I.S. back and we all go home."

"Or, if we can do it in enough time before he gets his engines fixed, we come back to this ship and then have his ship destroyed so we have no future problems." Rodney stated.

"Now that is a plan." Sheppard said pointing at McKay. "I want to go with…"

"Colonel, I will stick this in your leg or arm if you attempt to move off this bed." Keller said picking up the syringe. "You need surgery…"

"No, I need a quick fix so I can help…" Sheppard began.

"John, trust me, Teyla would not like it if you ended up making yourself worse in an attempt to save her when there is people who can do it without you risking yourself." Carter said. "I'd rather not have to order you to stay, but I will."

"But…." Sheppard began with a whine.

"Once we tell her what happened, she'll understand why you couldn't come." Carter said. "You still haven't really recovered from that trip in the future and that injury could get worse, killing you. Which would make it extremely difficult to bring you back using time travel."

Sheppard sighed in defeat.

"You better bring her back." Sheppard stated.

"Trust me, we won't let her take her away this time." Ronan stated while patting him on the shoulder "We'll let her know your with us, in spirit."

"Sam, make the call while I get her ready to leave. Let them know I will have her land in the spot near the Command Center, just in case a problem does arise." Ford said.

Ten minutes later, the gate below activated with Atlantis sending a message through as planned.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Atlantis is calling their ship. There seems to be a problem that requires the, T.A.R.D.I.S., to return." Kanaan said confused.

"That must be the name if his time ship." Michael said intrigued.

"We are reading the ship raising its shields." Kanaan said.

"I see. The T.A.R.D.I.S. has left as requested." Michael said looking at some readings.

"They aren't firing back." Kanaan said.

"Continue to fire anyway. We can hope we will blow their ship up before he returns." Michael said.

"They are sending out smaller ships." Kanaan reported.

"Send out the Darts to counterattack!" Michael ordered.

"Once again, we get a nice view of the ass end of this ship." Ford muttered. "I don't know why, but it reminds me of a duck."

The group gave him looks, though Ronan was a bit confused.

"I said I don't know why. Daedalus, we are in position." Ford said ignoring them.

"Understood." Caldwell said before turning to the man next to him. "Send out the 302's."

Not long after the 302's left, they saw the bay open and Ford got them in as the Darts got out of the way. Being parked just above the bay helped them get in well before the door closed.

"Daedalus, this is General Carter, we are in. You can recall the 302's." Carter said.

"Acknowledged. Good luck." Caldwell said as he got a report that the weapons on the cruiser were just taken off line.

"I guess these hybrids of his aren't that great of pilots." Ford said as he got his Heavy Arms rifle ready.

Sam and Rodney both had their P-90's ready while Ronan had his energy pistol. Leaving the ship cloaked, they walked out and followed Rodney, who had the scanner and was more familiar with Wraith ships to begin with. They avoided a few patrols as they got deeper in and to a place Rodney needed to access.

"Watch my back, this won't take long." Rodney said as he hooked up to a computer nearby.

"Ronan, if we are spotted, I want you to take them out. I'd rather not have the three of us firing until they know we are here. You're weapon is much less noisier." Ford said.

"I have no problem with that." Ronan said with a grin.

"Anything yet?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, trouble. Michael is a lot further along in his repairs to the hyperdrive than we thought." Rodney said.

"No big deal. We can leave by the T.A.R.D.I.S. at any time." Carter said. "If need be, we can toss a nuke out of the door and then leave, ensuring he is finished."

"We got fifteen minutes, at most, until the hyperdrive is back online. Once he jumps, we might get spotted as the crew becomes lax." Rodney said.

"Then let's go get Teyla and get out of here quickly before that happens." Carter said. "Do you have a location yet?"

"One moment." Rodney said pushing buttons on his tablet. "Got it."

Removing his ports, they followed as he pointed. Several twist and turns later, they came up to the room and found a guard. Ronan quickly shot him and then the guy beside him before he could respond. Teyla was sitting on the metal bed, that was laying back, as they came in.

"General, Sam, Rodney, Ronan." Teyla said, surprised yet very happy and grateful, as they came in, in that order.

"Sorry it took so long. Long story." Ford said.

"Can you walk? We need to leave before the find out we are here." Carter asked.

"Where's John?" Teyla asked worried.

"He got injured and is in surgery." Carter said. "But he will pull through, nothing serious."

"He's with us in spirit." Rodney said as she nodded.

"We came in a Jumper. It's not that far." Ford said.

"I can't leave." Teyla stated while holding her belly.

"You're having contractions." Carter said as Teyla nodded. "How long?"

"Over an hour now. I will not make it back to the Jumper before my child decides to come first." Teyla said.

"We got another problem." Rodney stated. "He has his hyperdrive fixed and is currently powering it up."

"Wonderful." Ford muttered.

"Call the T.A.R.D.I.S. We can drop a nuke off before leaving." Carter said.

"We can't." Teyla said gripping Carter's arm. "Kanaan is on this ship. I won't leave him behind, nor let you blow him up."

"We can shut down the hyperdrive. The drive room is just down the corridor. Blow it up, this ship isn't going anywhere." Rodney said.

"I can do that." Ford said. "You three can help Teyla. Sam, you have better experience with this…"

"I was the one having the child." Carter stated.

"Yes, and I would if I could have, but I wasn't. Considering the amount of pain and you breaking my hand, I'm sure you remember the experience and everything Janet said. You'll be going through it again in nine months."

"8 thank you. I'll come up with something. Get back here quick." Carter ordered.

"Rodney, I need a map." Ford said.

"Right here." Rodney said handing over the tablet.

"I really wish K-9 was here." Carter muttered as she had Teyla lie back on the metal table. "Ronan, you watch the door for us. Rodney, I'm going to need you help."

"My help?" Rodney asked worried.

"Yes. Now get over here and stop being a wuss. This is a natural function of life and if you're lucky, you'll see it happen for you one day." Carter said as Teyla began breathing harder and crying out in pain. "Teyla, can you hold this?"

"Why?" Teyla asked while looking at the gun.

"Because the urge to grip something very tight and very hard it impossible to resist. I broke Ford's hand and neither I or Rodney will be able to help you if you break ours. I've already removed the ammo from it so you can beat it against the table if you have to. Just try to not swing it at us." Carter said.

"Different, but I understand." Teyla said gripping the barrel of the gun Carter carried on her hip as pain shot through her again. "The baby is coming, I cannot stop it!"

"Breathe. Rodney, you have water…" Carter began.

"I can't boil it…." Rodney began.

"I doubt Teyla has anything to drink in awhile and all that breathing dries out the mouth quickly. It did for me, plus the screaming." Carter said as Rodney quickly handed over his canteen. "Okay, now we need to…"

Ford followed the directions and easily avoided the patrol that came by. There was a few guys in the room, working on a couple computers with their backs to him. The floor was more heavily saturated by the fog unlike the rest of the ship. In the middle of the room, there was some yellow pod, organic in nature, that was held by organic tendrils that came down around it in a mechanical fashion and the rest of it above made it look a lot like a spider. He grimaced at the sight of how it reminded him of snot while shaking off the revulsion and fear that ran through him as memories of spidery incidents ran through his head. Looking away while lifting his rifle, he opened fire, hitting the three men and the consoles. Only then did he realize he should have used his energy pistols to keep the sound level down. Smacking himself in the head, he pulled a charge of C5 out from a inner pocket and stuck it on the bottom of the glowing device. Going out of the room, he figured out how to close the door and then flipped the switch on his detonator as he ran away. The ship shook from the explosion and the doors were blow off knocking him to the floor, hard.

"Damn, didn't expect that." Ford said getting up quickly to avoid the fire starting around him.

While on his way back, he had to fight as some of the crew showed up and attacked.

"What happened?!" Michael yelled as the ship shook.

"The hyperdrive just exploded!" Kanaan said as he moved to another screen to check its readout.

"That's impossible!" Michael yelled.

"Main power is down all across the ship!" Kanaan yelled.

"An accidental overload?" Michael asked.

"It doesn't appear that way." Kanaan said looking at his readouts.

"How did they do that?" Michael wondered aloud.

"I will look into it immediately." Kanaan said as he ran out.

"They are onboard." Michael realized. "How did they get onboard?!"

Checking his special scanner, which he made to detect the T.A.R.D.I.S. while it was sitting before him back on the planet where Teyla started her search for Kanaan, he saw it was not detecting the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"He must have changed its energy signature after finding out how I was able to locate him. No, he had no idea how I was doing that. It must be something else." Michael said walking off the bridge quickly.

Teyla was breathing much harder and, though in pain, kept from screaming loudly. Rodney was helping Teyla stay sitting up on the metal table while Sam was at Teyla's feet. Teyla still had her upper clothes on as Sam had to remove the lower part. Since Ford had yet to return and Ronan was still watching the door, thankful that no one had showed up yet, she called the T.A.R.D.I.S. and was getting help from K-9 over the phone.

"Teyla, I can see his head. Just keep pushing and he'll be out soon. This should be over and you'll be holding him." Carter said.

"I'm trying." Teyla said in pain.

"You're doing fine Teyla. Soon, we'll be back in Atlantis, you'll see your people again…" Rodney said while nervously holding her sides and trying to keep his hands from going somewhere they shouldn't as she moved around making his hands keep slipping towards her chest.

"Rodney, I need your coat." Carter said.

"But it is dirty!" Rodney exclaimed.

"And I'm trying to keep her baby from hitting the floor, so I can't get mine off." Carter said sternly.

"I can hold myself for the moment Rodney." Teyla said while gritting her teeth.

Rodney quickly took it off and put it under the baby before going back behind Teyla.

"His arms are now out. Only a few more pushes and he'll be free." Carter said.

Teyla cried out again as she pushed at Carter's order.

"I got him!" Carter said excitedly.

"Is he okay?" Teyla asked tiredly and with worry.

"He looks fine. Hang on, I think I have something in my coat." Carter said as she fished through it with one hand.

Teyla waited and saw Carter use her Sonic Screwdriver to do something. Rodney saw Carter pulled something out of her leather SGA coat and use it to tie the babies cord off, after cutting it with the Sonic Screwdriver, a function that surprised him. She wrapped the baby in the coat and then, remembering what she did with Sally, she adjusted it just right, leaving the head out as the baby cried.

"Congratulations Teyla, you have a healthy boy." Carter said setting him in her arms.

Even Rodney was smitten and smiled while saying ah, as he saw the child in her arms. Ronan came over and smiled as well, seeing Teyla really happy. Sam picked up her phone and then lifted the gun she took back from Teyla as Ronan spun around with his gun ready.

"I thought I heard crying. How did it go?" Ford asked.

"Everything went well. I had K-9 helping. Thanks K-9." Carter said waving the phone before speaking into it again.

"Welcome Mistress." K-9 said.

"Now, we just need to get out of here." Carter said as she hung up.

"I can get the Jumper afterward." Ford said calling the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Ronan helped carry her in as Carter informed the Daedalus that they were going to pick up the Jumper and then head to the them. Ford landed, changed the shape and then walked out only to walk back in. Teyla was sitting on the pull out bed while Rodney was beside her with Ronan nearby.

"That was quick." Carter said.

"The Jumper is gone." Ford said with a frown.

"It's what?" Rodney asked.

"It's gone. And according to these readings, it left several minutes ago. I think Michael took it because the last readings it shows indicate that someone with Wraith DNA was in it." Ford said.

"One of the hybrids could have taken it. Some of the Athosians did have the Ancient gene." Rodney said.

"No, more Wraith DNA than anything else is present. Oh well, I can always work on another Jumper." Ford said closing the door.

"But that had experimental…" Rodney began.

"Barely anything. Besides, it will probably crash or burn out anyway since we never finished it. There is no weapons and the experimental hyperdrive is gone. There is no codes or anything important. Plus, we can always get it back later." Carter said.

"Wait, we can't leave Kanaan behind!" Teyla yelled.

"I'm getting different readings of life signs across the ship." Carter said. "We have no idea, wait…"

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked as Carter ran her Sonic Screwdriver over the child.

"Takes a father and mother to have a child, so, all I need to do is scan the baby, which I've done, and now, I just do a few quick scans of the people on the cruiser and, that must be him." Carter said.

"Landing now." Ford said.

Seeing him leave the T.A.R.D.I.S., it was no surprise when they heard a couple shots of a Wraith stunner go off followed by the sound of some hard object hitting the wall. Footsteps were heard next followed by Ford coming in with a man being held in a tight choke hold that could easily end up with a decapitation if performed correctly.

"Is this him?" Ford asked.

"Yes." Teyla said worried.

Ford pushed the man away and then closed the door.

"If she didn't ask me to save you, I probably would have taken your head off." Ford muttered while laying in the coordinates for the Daedalus.

Landing in the infirmary, Keller took off working on Teyla and then checking on the baby, then moved onto fixing Teyla's husband awhile after. Sheppard was out of surgery and recovering well, glad to see they were all okay. Once Caldwell was informed they were back on board, he called down to find out what to do with the ship.

"As much as it would be interesting to study Colonel, I think getting rid of it is the best bet. It brings up bad memories for Teyla." Carter said over the com. "Not to mention all the hell is has caused us too."

"Roger that." Caldwell said signing off. "Get that out of my sight and then head for home."

"Yes sir." Marks said.

A few well placed shots blew the cruiser away and then they were gone.

Once back at Atlantis, Teyla was happy to see her people again, happy to have her husband back, and very happy to be home. Sheppard was going to be still recovering for the rest of the week and off duty for at least another week. Teyla named her son, Torren John, after her father first and Sheppard next. John was extremely honored and couldn't help but say that Rodney was going to be jealous.

That night, Jack called the two and informed them of a mission SG-1 was being called for dealing with the capture of the last Ba'al and that the Tok'ra wanted them there to see the extraction. Sam got a message from the I.O.A. telling her that they wanted to do a exhausted review of her time with Atlantis, which she said fine to and then said that no matter what they said or did, she probably wasn't going to fight it, which surprised the guy on the other end, which she refused to elaborate on at the moment for personal reasons.

So, the next day, most if not all of the personnel on the city were out on the pier, which thankfully was a bright sunny day and very lights winds. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was on the pier behind them, along with Sam's parents and Sally. Ford and Sam were by a microphone that was on the same frequency to the radio earpieces everyone was wearing.

"Over this past year, plus or minus a month, I have greatly enjoyed being the leader of this city and working with everyone here. I have to admit, when I took the job, I was a bit unsure of myself and abilities, but I got over it very quickly. Some of you already know, but most don't, that I am pregnant." Carter said.

It was no surprise when a lot of people cheered, making her have to wait to talk again.

"Thank you, it is greatly appreciated. I am sorry, but because of this, Ford and I have decided to retire and go back to Earth." Carter said hearing mixed shouts. "We've spent a long time working with a lot of people in the SGC program and will miss it a lot. But, we want to have more family time and more time to raise them both. We will be leaving a way to get hold of us, if you feel you need our help, physically or just by getting a second opinion, or answers. We'll be doing the same with the Stargate Command, but for the most part, we'll be trying to live like normal people, if that is even possible. Raising kids and worrying about what they are learning in school and all the other factors of life that scares parents. Once again, I thank you all for having us and will miss working with you."

"Who'll will be taking over?" Sheppard asked.

"We've got a list of names of people we think would be best. Trust us, we won't send someone who doesn't deserve the roll along. I do plan on having that city back under my control again in the future, even if it is a hundred years or so." Ford said.

"Then who's in charge when you leave?" Sheppard asked with a air of regret as he already was sure of the answer.

"You will be. Doctor Keller said it will be a good week before you can go back to active duty, so this job will be perfect for you until the said person comes along." Ford said as Sheppard groaned. "I did finish setting up that virtual system, so you don't have to worry about missing that."

"Cool." Sheppard said happily before he realized something. "Ah wait, I can't play that until I am better. Damn."

"Jennifer, we have your K-9 unit completed. All you have to do it turn her on with the remote inside and tell her the name you want her to have. From there, just read the instructions we left inside." Carter said while handing over a cardboard box that had the letters, K-9, on the side.

"Wait, what about your book?" Rodney asked.

"Still being worked on." Ford said ignoring the groan Rodney made.

After a short going away party that was over an hour long, they all got back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went back to Earth. Since they called ahead, SG-1 was in the briefing room with Landry and Woolsey as they landed by the staircase. After getting some very warm welcomes from SG-1, which included Teal'c, they all stood around the table.

"So, I guess there is something you want to tell us." Landry said as he sat down.

"Yeah, there is sir." Carter said while drumming her fingers on the back of the chair at the other end of the table. "We are still going on this mission to see the last Ba'al taken care of. After that….."

"After that…" Mitchell said rolling his hand as she paused a bit too long.

Nudging Ford, he got the message from her and pulled some papers from his inner pocket, getting a couple of raised eyebrows from the others.

"We, if none of you already here know, found out that the I.O.A. has decided to replace us as commanders of Atlantis." Ford said as SG-1 seemed surprised at the news. "We made a short list of people we thought would be best to take over in our place, and you'll be very surprised to hear Woolsey, you made that list."

"I did? Wait, how did…" Woolsey said trailing off. "I shouldn't bother to ask should I?"

"We might have said something against it, mostly because we did like it there. However, we aren't going to contest it or contest whatever the I.O.A. says about my command decisions and everything else I did while there." Carter said. "We are both putting in our forms for retirement."

"What?!" all but Teal'c asked.

"I do not understand why you would make such a decision. However there must be something more important that has happened recently for you to both quit." Teal'c stated.

"We're not quitting, per say. More like…" Ford said thinking before a smile came to his face that Carter snorted at with a chuckle at his next statement. "Unpaid scientific advisors. We'll be there when you need the help, even do missions with SG-1. Same for Atlantis."

"There is something they aren't saying." Vala said eyeing them. "Time is not a problem for them and we all know it. They could leave for several years and then come back to this exact moment."

"I'm pregnant." Carter stated getting cheers from SG-1. Landry said congratulations as did Woolsey. "We want to settle down and raise them in a more family like atmosphere, where it is a little safer. Plus have more time."

"And more open space, instead of over the water all the time. Not that we had any problems with Atlantis, we just want to see what it is like no to have danger around the corner constantly. See what a normal family life is like, like normal people have." Ford said.

"You are far from normal." Vala said.

"We're going to try anyway. If we end up not liking it after a few months or more, we'll come back to working here everyday." Carter said.

"Where are you going to live? I know you can live in that, but you have to park it somewhere." Mitchell asked.

"The mansion." the two said.

"It's peaceful, open, safe…" Carter said.

"And you can come out anytime and see us. Or even call us. Easy access to get anywhere, for us anyway." Ford said putting the papers on the table. "We'll be back to go see the end of Ba'al and then see what the plan is with SG-1 and the missions ahead from there."

Some hugs and byes later, they went off to the mansion and got settled in.


	133. Chapter 133

CHAPTER 133

EPISODE…….THE MOVIE, CONTINUUM.

(A.N. When I say Future Ford and Future Carter, I mean the Alternate Time Line versions that still live. It was easier to say that since they live in the future and a lot easier than writing out Alternate Time Line before either one as they spoke.)

Ford awoke in the bed and sat up breathing heavily from an extremely terrible and horrific dream. He was covered in sweat and completely naked, other than the blanket over his waist, which was usually natural for the two of them when they slept in the mansion. Sam sat up and started to lean into him, out of concern and comfort, when she felt his skin.

"Ew. Someone needs a shower." Carter said backing away and rubbing her hands on the sheet.

"We both do." Ford said rubbing his face and not really surprised to find tears and sweat. "Oh god. I had a terrible nightmare."

"That's…..different. You rarely have them. I can count…." Carter began. "I'm sorry. I should be more sympathetic…"

"It's okay Sam. It was a bad dream, but it wasn't a normal nightmare. I saw the future, a bad one. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was showing me things to come if I don't do something now." Ford said getting up shakily.

Carter quickly looked at her clock and saw it was five in the morning. Getting out of bed, she pulled him away from the desk he was leaning on and into the bathroom in their room in the mansion. While showering, he went over what he could remember of the dream which was actually very vivid. As they were getting dressed and forgoing the morning run, they continued talking.

"We're suppose to go and watch the Ba'al symbiote be removed from whatever host he is in tomorrow. I'm not doubting you, but are you sure that these dreams…" Carter began.

"They are visions, or sorts. That's only a clone and the real Ba'al is about to change history sometime before or during the procedure." Ford said tying his boots, only to screw up on one of them and have to start over.

"What are we going to do then? Unless you didn't say for a reason, you never said how he changes the timeline…." Carter said.

"I know it has something to do with Earth's past that's is pretty obvious to begin with. The problem is, and most of it is very vague, if we don't do this right, all of SG-1 dies, except me. Making there be another version of me from a fractured timeline out there." Ford stated.

"How would you, the current you, be there if Ba'al changes time?" Carter asked.

"I'd be in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with whoever I saved where we'd be out of time when the effect takes place so we essentially wouldn't be effected when it does." Ford said.

"Oh, right." Carter said realizing it. "What about that thing you believe, about so much difference between a person seeing themselves five, ten or more years from themselves and still meeting and no explosion or problems happening at all?"

"There would be another version of me, but the me when I first came here." Ford said getting off the bed while running his hand through his hair. "That being the case, who knows what sort of trouble might happen if he started figuring out where he really was and tried to figure out what happened. Really, I'd feel very sorry for him and want to do something. And as soon as I did that, leaving him behind after we fixed the time line is something I couldn't do."

"Yeah, that would be very difficult for him to deal with. That's why she talked to you, to keep that from happening. If the timeline wasn't fixed, we're all dead, more or less, but you still existed…" Carter said.

"All I'd do is come back to everything and be alone in a different time line with another version of myself trying to fix it back. And once that is done, either with everyone or just myself and him, I could screw up and make a different sort of timeline where I do exist and have a T.A.R.D.I.S. which would really cause major problems because they'd almost be the same ship and if that was a possibility, the two might seek each other out." Ford said shaking his head at the thought.

"Like that Doctor Who episode with that Donna lady and her having that unique energy you mean?" Carter asked as he nodded. "Going off that assumption, both T.A.R.D.I.S. would come together and the resulting explosion could wipe out the galaxy or more."

"Be even worse if all of us were together when we fixed the timeline but screwed up to making the same result of galactic annihilation happen." Ford said.

"Do you have any idea on how to keep us from all dying and save the timeline correctly?" Carter asked worried. "I have a few ideas, but you're the better time expert, a Time Lord and she did talk to you."

"I think I do." Ford said shaking a finger as he went into the living room. "But we have to keep this all a secret and come up with a really good plan after what I do. Tell no one until I say otherwise. Sorry, that came out wrong. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do first?" Carter asked as he entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Ba'al hasn't changed time yet, so I am going to go back and, get some help and such before he does change it." Ford said.

"How so?" Carter asked curious.

"We need to send out some letters." Ford said as she looked confused and then understood what he meant after a short explanation.

Going back two months in time, some letters to be delivered the day of the present day and others right away, they stopped outside a post office in Kansas and sent off a couple dozen letters and then went back to the present.

"That's a lot of people." Carter said. "Are all of them really necessary?"

"Better more than not enough. Actually, I want to bring more, but that's only because I think they are important people, even though they may or may not have the skills to help. It could take awhile to fix the time line, or a few hours. We also could fail or make things worse, in which case, if we can't fix the time line, we'll have to move on with life, probably by going to Atlantis." Ford said.

"I doubt we'll fail. We do everything we can to not fail." Carter stated.

"I still try to think that and believe it with everything I am, but after failing to save Teyla those two times before, my resolve is a little shaken." Ford said shaking his head while leaning on the console.

"We both know the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't perfect. There is bound to be more times where this will happen again. We just have to persevere through it and believe we will accomplish the right thing." Carter said hooking her arm around his waist.

"You are really the only person I know that can lift my spirits so well." Ford said hugging her close and kissing her head.

"Besides Sally, right?" Carter said.

"Right." Ford said with a smile.

"Now, what is the plan for now?" Carter asked as they left the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Eat, then go to work today and then head back here after work. We can then go over idea together and come up with plan A and B." Ford said.

"And a plan C since A usually never works so we always go to B, which means we need a C just in case." Carter said.

"Are you talking to Jack more than I am?" Ford asked.

"I did work with him longer than you have." Carter said with a laugh.

Having the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the large hanger look, he was inside one of the large open sections that once held both of the large yachts that were taken to Atlantis. Right now, it just held the one they owned and still left plenty of space for parking a few dozen cars. While Sam was inside the house with her parents and Sally, giving them a better rundown of what was to take place, Ford said he had to go off and do something. For them, he was gone for about one minute, for him, it was much longer than that. They came out and went inside as he left the large hanger door up for everyone to see and come inside. There was yellow tape on the floor in vertical lines to allow people to park their cars like in a parking lot. He was standing on a concrete step way that had a door leading further into the T.A.R.D.I.S. that was a few feet off the ground with three stairs leading up to where he was leaning on the metal rail bar in the concrete. Sam got up there with him, holding Sally on her hip as her parents stayed by the end of the steps.

Kate showed up first and parked nearby, asking what was going on with the letter she got. Jack and his family, plus MacGyver and his son Sean pulled up and parked near each other close to the boat a few moments later. Jack started to ask what was going on but stopped as Ford shook his head and said to wait and had Kate go on the other side of the T.A.R.D.I.S. door to wait after speaking a few quick words to her. Carter refused to answer Jack when he tried to pressure her into getting answers. More cars came up the road and pulled into different spots, much to the surprise of Jack and his family. Rally, May and Ken, plus their daughter parked first. The rest of SG-1 and their family, plus Mitchell's fiancé, Amy. Even Mark and his family came, even though they were really confused even after talking to Jacob and Amy. Jacob's brother, Matt, came as well, but without his granddaughter Sarah and her husband Harmon Rabb, who Ford later learned they refused to come since they were in Hawaii. Janet and her daughter also came along with Charles, a guy Janet was dating, who did know what was really going on with the SGC. Teal'c had Ishta and his son and his son's wife, plus Bra'tak, with him in the Durango. Bra'tak was uncomfortable in a black suit like Teal'c had since he couldn't wear what he usually did.

Everyone looked at everyone else, besides the Carter's, as two 2007 black Dodge Chargers drove up and parked near the back end of the large boat as Ford directed, along with an old Morgan. Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and especially Jack gave Ford a look when they saw the NCIS team from before get out. Gibbs and his team walked past everyone and went straight up to the concrete steps. His team kept quiet only because he told them to as they started to talk while getting out of the car. Tony, Abby, McGee, officer David and Doctor Mallard all looked around in confusion as they followed Gibbs, giving everyone the same confused looks they got.

"What the hell is this General's?" Gibbs asked while waving the letter at Ford and Sam and then at Jack who waved at the two on the steps while glaring at them. "Extreme matter of life and death important can mean many things. I wouldn't have came if it wasn't for the fact this was ordered, which I am here under protest. We were in the middle of an important case…"

"Not as important as this. We're trying to save the world and I think you can help." Ford said with the same hard stare he got from Gibbs.

"Wait, his face is different Boss. Are we sure this is the same guy?" Dinozzo asked.

"Had my car blow up in my face and survived, but ended up needing some surgery." Ford stated while giving him a short look. Looking at everyone else, he cleared his throat. "Okay, seems everyone is here. Now, we have a serious problem."

"There is people here that…" Jack began.

"Jack, shut up please. We have a world crisis about to happen very soon. Wait, someone else is…damn that infuriating woman! K-9, find Lara Croft please!" Ford said aloud, making a few people give him looks.

"Searching Master." they heard over a speaker.

"I had a very disturbing dream." Ford said while ignoring the strange crazy looks he got. "For those of you who do not know, aliens exist. Shut up Jack, I'm trying to explain something very important and at the moment, protocol and classified information don't matter to me."

"Carter…" Jack began as Ford groaned.

"Seriously sir, this is very important." Carter said. "More than world changing important. History changing in a bad way. If not Ford, trust me."

"It better be." Jack grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, for the last ten years or so, the Cheyenne Mountain Complex has been the first line of defense against aliens that want our total destruction. Thankfully, we only have a race in the Pegasus Galaxy that wants us dead at the moment since we've successfully managed to get rid of the other bad guys in this galaxy." Ford stated, ignoring Jack's groan and shaking of his head.

"The dwarf galaxy?" McGee asked in surprise.

"Yes. We have people out there in a city, that can be explained later. Now, in several hours, a team of people, which I am part of, is suppose to go to another planet and watch as the last of a alien race called the Goa'uld is finally stopped for good. Very bad aliens that want galactic domination. Cliché and stupid sounding, but true. However, that is not what is going to happen. This team consist of that man, Major General Jack O'Neill, me, retired General, General Ford Carter, my wife, retired Brigadier General Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and that man, who is an alien called a Jaffa, named Teal'c. Daniel will be able to give you better details about what's been going on after I am done. The reason you are all here is because the Goa'uld we captured is about to change Earth's history. I do not know how as to specifics, but only that it will take place in several hours. You people I have chosen to bring along in this ship to help save Earth's history. I was going to bring many more, but, having this many is more than big enough and a hard enough hassle to deal with on explain everything. Besides the paperwork that comes later when we win." Ford said.

"That's a boat." the people who didn't know said while pointing.

"Yes, it is a boat. As strange and so far beyond crazy as this is going to sound, I am a Time Lord, and you are currently in my T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford stated with a very serious face.

This got laughs from those who knew what Doctor Who was.

"Doctor Who is a sci-fi show. A great one, but not real." McGee said chuckling. "Nice joke. What's really going on?"

"We're being Punked." Dinozzo began.

"If this is all a big joke, I'm not amused in any way." Gibbs said firmly.

"You already know what we do." Ford said.

"Yeah, I do. But this being some sort of space ship…" Gibbs said while waving a finger at everything. "Not possible."

"If this is true, let's see some proof." Dinozzo stated.

Ford pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out and pointed it at the hanger door. The door closed as the lights overhead came on. "K-9, have you found Lara yet?"

"Yes Master. She is currently climbing Mount Kilimanjaro." K-9 stated.

"What the hell is she, forget it." Ford said in aggravation as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Drop us in next to her please then, I'll grab her sorry ass from this door. Say, within a few feet so I can reach her and not fall out, or she can jump in."

"Yes Master." K-9 said.

Everyone heard the grinding and whining noise as he walked down to the large door. McGee stated he knew what that sound was and that is was a sound a T.A.R.D.I.S. made but that it wasn't possible to be true. Even Abby agreed and began thinking she was having a really strange dream.

"Tell me, if this wasn't a T.A.R.D.I.S., could I do this?" Ford asked using his Sonic Screwdriver on the door.

The large door opened about ten feet up showing the side of the mountain within a few feet of reaching out to touch. It was a nice day with the sun shining brightly and Lara looking at them from over her shoulder in the thankfully gentle breeze.

"What the…?!" Lara exclaimed in surprise.

"You are completely impossible woman! Did you get my letter?" Ford yelled.

"Yes." Lara said like it was no big deal. "But I had other plans…"

"Idiot." Ford said in a insulting tone.

He grabbed her by her backpack and pulled her in, to her and everyone's surprise. Letting her just drop to the floor as he let go, just enough to keep her from rushing back out but also not hurting her, he shook his head while closing the door.

"K-9, dematerialize now please and go to the prearranged coordinates." Ford said ignoring the pistol put in his face. "The rest of you ignore the gun pointed at me. She's not a threat and I can't die anyway."

"Yes Master." K-9 said.

They heard the whining grinding noise and then it was quiet again.

"Okay, so where was I?" Ford said still ignoring the gun pointed at him but thankful that the few people that did pull their guns did put them away. "Oh yes, seeing as we really haven't got much clue as to how much damage and whatnot that our enemy, named Ba'al, is going to cause, I figured having a lot of backup would help. If we fail, then everything you know is pretty much going to be gone and the history of the Earth is going to be changed drastically."

"Wait, if this is all true, that would mean there would be copies of us, or us for the new timeline, in the timeline we are not suppose to be in since we, wouldn't exist if it wasn't for this ship, which I am still having a hard time believing." McGee said.

"So am I." Abby said still in shock. "But this is so far off hinky, it has to be true! Or a really bizarre dream."

"So you just called us to come help to save the world and if we fail, then what?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't fail. After more than ten years of working to save Earth and the galaxy from invaders and such, I am quite sure we'll win this battle yet again. I just felt more backup was needed. Now, if you find the fact that aliens exist is shocking and that I am not what I said I am…." Ford said looking at the NCIS group and then at Sam who nodded.

Carter turned and opened the door, saying something no one else heard, and after opening the door further, someone walked out. Only Gibbs was not shocked to see her, but he smiled as she came down the stairs. While the rest of the team was shocked, Abby shot forward and practically jumped into Kate's arms, almost knocking her over.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah, I am Abs." Kate said happily returning the hug. "I missed you too."

"Take Gibbs to this room please." Ford said handing her a paper. "You can talk to the others about what really happened."

"What is it that room?" Gibbs asked.

"A surprise for you Gibbs. Despite what I did for you, I hope you continue with the job you have. I personally feel better with you working at NCIS." Ford said.

They went inside surprised as he turned and called Jack and his family, plus MacGyver over.

"Since you already know a lot of what is happening…" Ford said.

"I haven't a clue what is going on." Jack stated before going into a diatribe. "I normally don't do anything when you pull stunts kinda like this, usually because it is for a good cause, but you both have broke so many rules and regulations…."

"Same old Jack." Ford said patting the mans arm as Carter and Daniel burst out laughing. Teal'c had a amused smile while Mitchell only chuckled as he got part of the joke. "Take your brother to this room and then talk about whatever you want. Daniel can fill in details later."

Jack looked at the paper in confusion but left as Ford said it was urgent and pushed him towards the door despite him trying to get a word in.

"K-9, head for Gia'as please. We need to do one more pick up." Carter said.

"Actually more than one but, it's all prearranged." Ford said with a shrug.

"Yes Mistress." K-9 said.

"Okay, so the Ba'al that the Tok'ra have is another clone and the one we really want is going back in time to change history to make sure the SGC or possibly humanity doesn't exist, or something like that?" Mitchell asked as Amy was holding his arm very confused. "And I'm guessing this was all going to take place while we were busy watching his clone be dealt with?"

"Pretty much. Once the timeline has shifted because of whatever it is he has done, we will do a check to find out what happened, where and when it happened and find out how to reverse the effect." Carter said. "We tried to find out before hand, but since it hasn't happened yet, we got nowhere quickly. Though we did try to figure out how he would be changing the past, we didn't get anywhere since there is so many variables of what he could do to change history as we know it."

"Unfortunately, we have to actually let time be changed in order to find out what happens so we can go back and fix it." Ford said.

"But what about all these people who now know what is really going on?" Daniel asked while waving a finger.

"The whole world will know what's going on in at least fifty years, hopefully less. Relatively speaking, you actually think that we'll be able to keep this all under wraps for fifty years? Once Atlantis has enough power, she's coming back here, and that city is not small Daniel." Ford said.

"Even if we could land her in the ocean on Earth and keep her cloaked, it would only be a matter of time, less than a decade before she ran out of power considering all that is happening on the city, excluding the use of the gate, which wouldn't be able to be used since only one gate can be activate on Earth at a time." Carter said. "Besides that, the SGC and Area 51 has been slowly leaking out different technologies to other companies on Earth slowly, other than for progress, but to get everyone ready for what is really out there in the universe, along with medical stuff."

"In this way, we are slowly telling people who just have to keep quiet until it gets told more publicly. Daniel, you'll have to do most of the explaining to everyone of the history and all that stuff." Ford said. "Might as well start getting ideas for the future."

"Oh boy." Daniel muttered.

"You really should write a book or make a documentary so when this comes out, or we have another situation like this, you won't have to do it personally." Carter said.

"I know." Daniel muttered tiredly. "I'm slowly working on a documentary."

"What will you be doing?" Mitchell asked.

"Flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. I think we might be in for a bumpy ride. We'll have everyone go into a large conference room where there is a table set up along with some drinks and food. Sam can show the way and we'll go over the plans of all that will happen." Ford said.

"Okay. You're the time expert here." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, one last thing." Ford said.

"Yeah General?" Mitchell asked.

"You bring that photo?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why you had me do so." Mitchell said as he handed it over.

"It's important." Ford said as he looked at the photo of a man on an old cargo boat back before color was available in photo's. "You'll understand when this is almost over. Hopefully I will more too."

"You're the boss." Mitchell said, going through the door last as Ford glanced around.

"I really hopes this works." Ford muttered as he went to the Console Room.

Stopping at Gia'as, they picked up K.I.T.T. and the SG-1 team that was androids, plus Melissa who wanted to come along with their Fox counterparts and the Alternate Timeline Ford and Carter who were there in their modified Puddle Jumper that was more like a long tram car now. Seeing talking animals really, freaked out quite a few of them, but at least there was no problems, racially or otherwise. Except for a small incident with Tony that got him a very hard smack across the back of the head from Gibbs when he made a comment about the fox girls. Melissa made a comment about men being the same no matter what species, that made the girls laugh as Kate agreed greatly while telling them to watch out for Tony. Abby thought it was incredibly cool and it was pretty much no surprise when Melissa and her talked like to old friends.

Everyone was sitting at the very large round table while Ford was standing in the middle. Despite the shock Gibbs and MacGyver got from the, surprises the two Carter's had for them, everyone was listening intently. Gibbs had his wife Shannon back and his daughter, even though they were still young and still completely confused. Jack explained the same thing happened to his son coming back and to forget getting details of how they were back and just to be glad to have a family again. MacGyver was very happy to see Kate Malloy back in his life, despite his age and Sean was ecstatic to see his mother living again, who was also very confused. They did try to ask questions, but got the same response from Jack to not ask.

Abby was ecstatic to see Kate again but also upset that she didn't tell her anyways after being saved. Dinozzo was happy as well, but ended up going back to his normal self quickly and tried to hit on her, especially after hearing the explanation of her not being able to have children. He got a quick slap from her followed by a smack to the back of his head from Gibbs. Kate was sitting by SG-1 instead of with her former team mates, mostly because of Tony, though Abby sat by her as did McGee.

"I'll start over, but not on everything since Daniel here has already explained to those of you who didn't know aliens existed and stuff on that subject. I am a Time Lord now and cannot die unless this ship is destroyed. Very complicated story I do not have the time to talk about, nor would many of you even believe it. I sometimes barely believe it myself. Okay, our enemy is a man named Ba'al. We thought we got all his clones, but apparently, we failed because of what is going to take place in the next hour." Ford said while bringing up a few big photos of the man on a screen and telling them briefly about some of the missions they had.

"Are we really sure, I mean, are you really sure General? This is a awfully big chance…." Mitchell began.

"I feel it coming Mitchell and had a very terrible plus vivid nightmare, does that count? I wouldn't have done all this otherwise." Ford said. "I'm not a practical joker."

"Just making sure." Mitchell said sitting back.

"Ba'al is going to change the timeline. We will feel the effects briefly, but we won't feel the effects directly. Once it takes place, we will do a quick scan and find out what is different about the history. Once that is done, we will go from there on figuring out how to repair the timeline. Even though I seriously doubt that we will fail, in case it does go wrong, we group of people will have to figure out how to save the universe from the enemies that will no doubt be everywhere. And if we fail, our only chance will be by going and getting the formerly Lost City of Atlantis." Ford said while bringing up a few pictures of the city. "We, will be the last and only stand against Earth's total annihilation along with the rest of the universe. Seeing as I know some of you are not very proficient with weapons, I do not expect a lot of you to help in the battles that may or may not take place. That being said, I need to know who is and who doesn't want to help in that regard."

Gibbs, Tony and officer David, all of SG-1, Ishta, Bra'tak, Kate, Rally, Lara, the android SG-1, K.I.T.T., Melissa and the Fox Carter's were in on it. The rest were staying out of the fight physically. Only one big problem cropped up though.

"Who's going to watch all the kids?" Fox Carter asked. "Someone has to stay behind with them that are the actual parents."

"I will." Retired General Sam Carter said. "I would like to join in this endeavor, more personally, but being pregnant, I'm staying out of it. Besides, I can operate the T.A.R.D.I.S. if something happens to Ford. K.I.T.T. and K-9 can help me in the Console Room with them along with Jacob and Amy. Technically, they are your parents and the grandparents of your daughters as well."

"True." Fox Carter said.

"I can help." Amy, Mitchell's fiancé said.

"Me and Ken will help with the weapons and explosives for those fighting." May said. "Wait, Ken will have to do that. I'll be watching our daughter with the others."

"There is a game room where they can all play and relax, while trying not to think about what we're all doing." Retired General Sam Carter said.

"I'll help Ken. After what that Vala lady did, it feels good to walk better with out a lot of aid." Mitchell's father said. "I was in the service once and would feel horrible if I didn't help at least on some level."

"What do we do?" McGee asked.

"You and Abby will help me with the T.A.R.D.I.S. to look for the changes in the history and find out the how's and where's." Retired General Sam Carter said as they smiled at the prospect of using advanced and alien technology. "Everyone else can go be with the others in the game room, watching the kids and such. Though Vala is able to using a healing device, Doctor Mallard, Janet and Charles will be ready at a moments notice in case of any medical emergencies. The rest, I know some of you would like to talk more."

"That's for sure." MacGyver said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"We can talk." Sarah said while holding Charlie near her. "Tell you how to cope with getting a loved one back better and come up with a story as well."

"Don't go hitting on my wife bro." Jack said humorously.

"I have my own wife." Mac stated as he rubbed Kate Malloy's shoulder. "Or I mean to try to."

"Okay everyone, the effect will take place in ten seconds. We are dematerialized, right K-9?" Ford said.

"Affirmative Master. Time way distortion approaching Master." K-9 said.

"Any idea what this might feel like?" Mitchell asked. "I'd rather not throw up…"

Several others agreed with him quickly as Ford was looking at his watch.

"Not a clue. Never done this before, but I know we'll be safe. We are currently outside time and space." Ford said.

"Three, two, one…." Carter said.

Other than what looked and felt like a ripple going through everything, and then a small jolt that made things shake, everything went silent and back to normal. Some people complained of slight nausea, but otherwise they were all fine.

"That's it?" Carter asked after a few minutes went by.

"That's seems to be it dear." Ford said as he looked at his watch. "K-9, status report."

"Time has been abruptly and drastically changed Master. The SGC and most of Area 51 no longer exist. Intense long range scans indicate that there is a immense amount of Goa'uld motherships numbering over ten thousand and other Goa'uld occupied vessels near or in our solar system at the outer ranges and beyond. There is no indication of your presence anywhere on Earth Master, nor of the Ori, the Asguard, the N.I.D., the I.O.A., or signs of Atlantis." K-9 stated.

"Must still be underwater then as we suspected." Ford said.

"Affirmative Master." K-9 said.

"Remind me to make a few trips there later K-9, before we fix the timeline." Ford said.

"Message noted. Primary Stargate located Master. It is not where it is suppose to be according to our timeline." K-9 reported as Carter and the others of the SGC realized on some level of what Ba'al just did.

"Well, it seems something so simple in many ways was all he had to mess with to cause this predicament we are in." Mitchell said. "No gate means no SGC, no aliens and so much more."

"Man, this is like the last time, time was screwed with." Future Ford said tiredly as he rubbed his face. "Same gate screwed with to change everything."

"Well then everyone, now that we have a place to start, let's get started on saving the world." Ford said clapping his hands together once, before walking out the door.

Entering the Console Room, the people who were used to seeing the Console Room were surprised to find it much bigger than normal, such as a whole lot more spacious like the corridors were. Ford smiled with a grunt of approval and then pushed a few buttons on the console. K.I.T.T. was suddenly beamed into the room somewhat close to the door outside, but not in the way, though with the extra room, he would be able to drive around the console if he had to.

"That was a very interesting experience." K.I.T.T. said.

"You get used to it eventually." Ford said while pushing more buttons. "Okay, I'm going to dematerialize us above the North Pole. We will be less seen and even less detected because of our location, not only from Earth but the Goa'uld. Abby, McGee, work on this console over here and look up certain histories, whatever you feel important and see if there is any major differences. She is for the most part, user friendly and can be accessed by the keyboards. Sam, my Sam, look up info on the people in the Stargate program and find out what history their is. Pick anyone you want to help you. Mitchell, Jack, Teal'c and Gibbs, go to the armory and take whoever wants to with and get them a weapon or weapons. Rally…"

"Already know what to do!" Rally said running out happy as Relena followed.

"I really hope she doesn't die alone, surrounded by a massive gun collection." Ford muttered.

"Why did you quit using this?" Android Ford asked as he pointed at the Tommy Gun.

"The Asguard are somewhere else and blew up their planet. We don't have the ability to make more Adamantium rounds, well, I can, but it takes a hell of a lot of time. Rally and I built a new weapon which I like using." Ford said while pulling the lever that made the ship dematerialize.

"So, what are you doing while this group is doing the history research?" Fox Ford asked as he watched his wife help Carter, Android Carter and the future Carter.

"I'm doing a very intense scan of the area." Ford said as the screen behind him came on.

It showed a map of the Milky Way that had been explored in their timeline and beside it came up a map of just outside the solar system that he could scan for the timeline they were now in.

"Oh my god." Android Ford said as he put his hands into his pockets. "That is a lot of motherships. Near or over twenty times the amount that the Jaffa currently have. Or had in this case."

"How many is up there?" Fox Ford asked.

"I count over seven hundred vessels on the screen, just within this solar system." K.I.T.T. said. "There is one ship however that stands out from the others according to the T.A.R.D.I.S. scanners. Shall I bring it up General?"

"You were able to link with the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Ford asked.

"We are technically computers, so it was an easy task. She finds me fascinating for such a compact program." K.I.T.T. said.

"Cool. Yeah, put it up." Ford said with a small wave.

Everyone looked at the screen as they saw a very large and familiar ship somewhere out past Pluto. Mitchell, Gibbs, Jack, Teal'c, Lara, Ishta, Bra'tak, Vala, Daniel, Tony, Kate, alternate time line Ford Carter, and Rally with Relena came into the room and was updated quickly with what they knew so far. The rest of android SG-1 came in as well moments later. Everyone else was chatting and or with the kids while Doctor Mallard, Janet and Charles were talking medical stuff in the infirmary.

"Damn. Never thought I'd see that thing again." Jack said.

"Shocking and yet, not surprising. Anubis did create a very powerful ship and incredibly powerful weapon with that particular ship design. I guess Ba'al decided to take the idea for himself." Ford said. "However, this does not bode well."

"How so? I did read the file on that ship. It's pretty impressive with firepower, but nothing for the defenses against this ship." Mitchell said.

"Yes, but used correctly, and knowing Ba'al, he probably did more than just tinker with it, that weapon system could easily blow up a planet." Ford said. "We have no idea how Ba'al was able to travel through time, but he could ruin everything very quickly by just going back in time again and blowing the Earth up before we arrived where we are now and cause a massive paradox. That is if he used that ship to travel through time."

"Causing a paradox would effect him as well though, wouldn't it?" Daniel asked.

"Not if he used a clone to go back in time and do it. Leaving the real Ba'al safe and sound in the present." Android Carter said. "Wait, that wouldn't work…"

"Actually it would, if he has more than one time machine. The principle of a time machine makes it that, for the most part, no matter what you do with time, the occupants inside the time machine and the machine itself aren't effected by the changes." Carter said. "At least that is what seems to be the case with the few times we tried with the various Time machines we have."

"Sound right." Fox Carter said. "But making a time machine is very hard unless you know what you are doing. And even then, it can require a lot of power."

"Doc Browns first time machine worked on a single nuclear rod core. One trip used up all that energy. Then he went into the future and got a cold fusion system." Future Ford said. "And that future has changed to where it didn't come to pass. Which sucks since there is no flying cars. At least publicly."

"And I was completely unable to rebuild or even figure out how the cold fusion system worked." Ford said. "We need to find out how Ba'al traveled through time."

"Hey, did you find anything yet Abs?" Gibbs asked in hopes he learned something he could actually understand instead of all the techno babble going on around him.

"From what little we have looked over, most of what we knew about history, outside the classified stuff you all do, everything is pretty much the same." Abby said. "Only a few things were a bit hinky, and some technologies I knew were out there aren't."

"Same with some computer programs and other things I heard about based on advanced technologies I have no doubt came from the place where you people work." McGee said.

"Mitchell doesn't exist, his grandfather died. Jack is still alive, married and still has Charlie." Carter said sadly and surprised. "I'm dead in a shuttle explosion. You know, even with all we've done and seen, I still want to see what it is like to fly up in a space shuttle. Feel those G-forces without inertial dampeners."

"Remind me to make some calls when we get back. I can call in some favors and get it done. I want to try it as well." Ford said as he did a scan of Earth. "What about the rest of the team?"

"Daniel is in Egypt and according to this Earth's history, he is basically shunned because of his ideas. Mark is still alive but they aren't doing very well since he is the only family of Carter's left since dad died of cancer. Hammond is working in the Pentagon along with some of the others from the SGC and from Atlantis. McKay has a business of some sort and married…" Carter said.

"Forget the Atlantis personal. I wanted to bring them with, but dropping in and telling only certain people to come along would have really caused more problems than good. I don't want to think about what we lost if this fails, which I doubt…" Ford said trailing off.

"I know." Carter said with sympathy.

"Hey, I thought you could hook the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the city." Mitchell said. "Why didn't you just do that and bring it along anyway with all those people?"

"Too much power requirements, not to mention, the people problem." Carter said. "Having to save their families and such, which we really didn't have time to do, plus many families have no idea what their spouses, brothers or sisters really do."

"If we did have the city, we couldn't go get the other one without causing real troubles." Ford said. "Sam, anything on the gate yet?"

"According to history, the Stargate never made it to America. The ship carrying it was believed sunk because it was never found. However, it is still afloat, technically, and stuck in the ice in the Arctic circle." Carter said.

"I wonder how that happened?" Daniel said as most of them nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"Looks like we are still at NCIS, doing our jobs as usual. Kate is still dead." Abs said with mixed feelings. "Her body was missing and so far, no one knows where it went or was taken. Closed casket."

"Some else came along and got her out of there and told her what she was." Ford said. "She's somewhere though."

"Can we see what happened to the rest of us?" Rally asked. "I've often wondered what I would be doing if I didn't join you guys."

Ford moved to the console and did a quick check.

"You still have your shop, the Shelby is gone, May hasn't married Ken yet and is still working with you, and you still do bounty hunter work." Ford said. "As for the Becky girl, looks like you still own her money."

"What makes you say that?" Rally asked raising an eyebrow.

Ford flipped a switch and they heard a conversation going on over the speakers.

_"You got two days Rally." Becky said with a demanding tone before they heard a phone hanging up._

_ "Dammit! Just when you think you've gotten her fangs out of you and can run away, she quickly moves and sinks them in another spot! Damn bloodsucker! If it wasn't for needing her to get important information, I swear I'd kick her ass to the curb and find someone less vampiric!" Rally shouted._

_ "Calm down Rally…"_ May began as Ford shut the link off.

"Damn, that really sucks. For her." Rally said crossing her arms. "As a friend, she was good. But when it came to money and business, there was days I wanted to shoot her myself. Thank god you guys came along. I really love that car."

"Lara, you're presumed dead. Looks like you went off on some adventure, more than likely that one we did in China and never returned since I am getting a reading of the ship still under that mountain." Ford stated. "Still wish you were left behind?"

"Not anymore." Lara muttered as she crossed her arms.

"What about my brother?" Jack asked.

"MacGyver is, looks like he settled down with his son, looks like Detroit. From what I can get of the phone records over the last several years, this Jack and him never talk. As for you Teal'c and your family, Bra'tak, Ishta and Vala, sorry. You already know why I can't find out anything." Ford said as Teal'c and the others only nodded and Vala grunted in understanding. "As for you K.I.T.T…."

"I have already seen the fate of the K.I.T.T. of this time line. It only makes my appreciation of being rescued by you and your friends even more worthwhile." K.I.T.T. said.

"Looks like Uncle Matt died in prison." Carter said sadly. "I'm am so glad we were able to get him out of there."

"I've seen Jacob very strict and stern, but when he laid into his brother, that was scary. I'm just glad community service is something he doesn't mind doing instead of going back to jail." Ford said. "I guess that is it then. Setting coordinates to land inside near the gate."

"Ford, the temperature in the ship is well below freezing right now." Carter said. "None of us our dressed to even step out there for a minute."

"I'll be about the only one that can go out then." Ford said.

"We can go out." the android SG-1 team said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. The structural integrity of the vessel is pretty compromised. No offense, but your combined weight might be too much for it to handle." Carter said.

"She's right. I technically weigh the less out of us, and yet these readings say I would go through the hull the moment I stepped out." Android Carter said.

"What's out there besides the gate that is so important to check out?" Android Jack asked.

"Hopefully, some answers about why the ship is here instead of at its destination." Fox Carter said. "Think about it, this would be the most pivotal moment in America's history. Secretly anyway. If the gate never made it to America…."

"Then the SGC wouldn't have started up at all. Daniel would never have been called in to help…" Android Carter said.

"Meaning the SGC never started and Area 51 wouldn't get any further in the research on what little alien technology they already had." Future Carter said.

"It makes perfect sense. By why didn't Ba'al just destroy the gate? These readings show the gate is still intact and, if it was found, the SGC could start almost immediately. Provided they figured out how to make it work." Carter said.

"What else do the readings say?" Android Jack asked.

"There is dead bodies on the ship, long since beyond frozen. There is also indications of a large hole in the side of the ship. Wait, the hole is the exact size of the opening in the gate. At some point, which looks to be, a few decades ago, the gate activated and put the hole in the ship with the event horizon it shoots out." Carter said.

"Ba'al must have found some way to travel through time using the gate. He went back to a time where the gate was going to America and came through at that point, killed the crew, and I guess let the ship just float away instead of sinking it. It would have been easier to sink it though." Ford said confused.

"The vessel was employed by the government, so he must have realized it would have been looked for." Carter said.

"Blowing it up would have caused tension between other countries at the time." Android Carter said.

"Why would he care?" Future Carter asked. "The SGC, specifically SG-1, have been the biggest torn in his side since the rest of the Goa'uld were almost completely wiped out."

"Maybe he had planned on sinking or blowing up the ship and something changed that." Gibbs said.

"Possible." Carter said.

"K.I.T.T., what does the readings of the planets we can scan in our range show compared to what we know of the planets from our universe?" Ford asked.

The screen changed to show a few planets very close in the Stargate network near Earth and a side by side comparison of the differences.

"Ba'al is in control of them, no surprise. Even though he has slaves, he seems to be treating them, somewhat fairly, even though they are slaves. Unless I am reading this wrong." Ford muttered.

"Perhaps his time on Earth taught him of the history Earth had with using people as slaves and he saw something important enough to make changes while still keeping them subjugated." Android Teal'c said.

"Perhaps he also has a more personal reason for wanting the Earth left alone." Teal'c stated as the android Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"This is like the Ori. He has them believing he is a God and as long as they do what he tells them while still allowing them some freedom, then they work better without having all that fear over their head." Carter said.

"Makes sense." Future Ford said. "Slaves with better living conditions do work better than those in terrible living conditions and being beat everyday, along with little to no food or water."

"That doesn't explain why he would leave the Earth alone." Ford muttered while rubbing his chin. "It's completely out of character."

"Maybe it was for the hockey." Jack said as he got a few looks and said he was serious.

"Maybe he wanted to gloat over it." Carter said. "No, that wouldn't be right. He must think we don't exist anymore, so gloating would be pointless."

"K.I.T.T., is there anything on Earth, or in the satellites in space, or anything in space for that matter near the Earth that is, keeping tabs and of alien origin?" Ford asked.

"According to the information I have accessed on Goa'uld technology, there is several satellites and several places on Earth that have systems keeping check and sending signals into a relay transmitter hidden on the moon of Goa'uld origin. I would have to surmise that, given the technological state of Earth at this moment, they are completely unaware they are being spied on. Further more, the field of nanotechnology is very limited." K.I.T.T. said.

"That explains why I didn't find that new version of you." Ford muttered. "And that Team Knight Rider being shut down."

"So, Ba'al is keeping a watch on Earth. Why?" Mitchell asked.

"I haven't a clue. It must be something very personal. We'll have to ask him when we see him." Ford said.

"Maybe it is video games." Future Ford said. "They have gotten much farther in our timeline and a lot more popular on other worlds since it doesn't seem like many other races really developed that sort of stuff."

"There is no reason to ask him anything. We just need to figure out what he did, go back and stop him, then everything will be set right again." Jack said. "We can all go home and I can get back to the Simpsons."

Several people laughed and even Gibbs smiled.

"We can't." Ford stated.

"Why not?" Jack asked in agitated state.

"It is because he used a time machine." McGee stated quickly. Getting a few looks. "Sorry, never mind."

"No, you actually have the right answer. Go ahead, elaborate on it. If it is okay with you Gibbs?" Ford asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said proud of his agent figuring things out. "I'm glad to see one of my team has an idea of what is happening."

"I've watched Doctor Who and got a pretty good idea of what he does and such, even though I haven't seen all the older episodes…" McGee said as Gibbs gave him a look. "Okay, you are a Time Lord, which means, if I am right, you are doing everything you can to keep time in check. That means you also need to watch for anyone else who figures out how to travel through time or learns how to manipulate it."

"Since this Ba'al character has learned how to not only travel through time but also change it, you need to know exactly what he did so you can fix it properly and how he got back in time, right?" Abby asked with the same excited enthusiasm that McGee had.

"Wow." all the Fords and even Carter muttered.

"Did you give or let them see your book too?" Carter asked.

"You and Rodney are the only ones that have seen it. I'm still putting in the finishing touches." Ford said getting looks from his counterparts. "She and Rodney wanted me to write something, book or paper, like they had, and I went with book. Time travel comes to me naturally, what else could I write on?"

The other Fords muttered it made sense and that they wanted to see the book later.

"We got it right?" McGee asked with surprise.

"For the most part, yes." Ford said. "We could just go back and change everything back to way it is suppose to be, but…."

"If Ba'al used something else to travel through time, say that Ancient time machine where Jack and Teal'c here stayed in some loop for over three months…" Mitchell said.

"We already know it is not that. That was missing too many things to even begin with for it to work properly. If Ba'al is using something else, that isn't on his ship, then anyone else could find it and cause untold trouble in the near or far future." Ford said.

"For all we know, it could be some system that allows the user to see into the future so they can see if what they wanted to have happen is going to stay that way." Future Ford said. "In which case, the real Ba'al could be there waiting to see if he was followed by any of us or not."

"However he has done this, we have to investigate it and if possible, take the machine apart and bring it back with us. If not, we destroy it to ensure it never gets used by anyone." Carter said. "Then once the time line is repaired, we go and either take it or destroy it too."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, when do we go?" Jack asked.

"I'm going out to take a look at things for a moment…" Ford said as he pulled the lever to open the door.

"Mistress." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" all the Carters asked.

"Scans indicate there is a nuclear class submarine belonging to the United States on approach. They shall arrive in the general area in ten minutes." K-9 said.

"Hacking into their systems now." Carter said as she did a through scan. "According to this, they are on patrol, nothing more."

"We'll just have to be careful. Though I doubt that we'll have any trouble." Ford said as he walked out, leaving the door open. "Bet this place is chilly."

"Why aren't we feeling the cold?" Gibbs asked.

"A forcefield we can't see and don't feel is in place to keep this environment from being effected by the outside environment. It can be shut off, but we keep it up to keep out things we don't want in. Such as dangerous gases, missing atmosphere and such." Carter said. "It's over fifty below out there."

"Missing atmosphere?" Abby asked.

"We landed on the moon once, with this ship looking like their former house. We were able to walk out onto the deck, which was protected behind the shield, allowing us to watch the Earth rise, the sun rise, and even walk around on the moon within a certain range of this ship." Mitchell said. "Even saw Armstrong's boot print."

"I would have loved to seen that!" Abby exclaimed as Ford came back in.

"The original Stargate that the SGC began with is there as it is suppose to be. According to these readings.." Ford said as he looked at a scanner in his hand. "The gate opened at one point during the ships travel to Boston. Ba'al did come through and caused the ship to end up where it is now by killing the crew. As to how he got back in time and did this, not sure. We know it was by Stargate but I seriously doubt that Ba'al did it by just using a solar flare. Um, your grandfather was the captain of this ship Mitchell."

"That explains why he died and I don't exist." Mitchell said.

"Anything else?" Carter asked.

"There is a ramp, made from materials not found on Earth, leading to the Stargate. Part of it is missing, which we already know why is gone." Ford said.

"Aren't you freezing?" Tony asked.

"Time Lords aren't effected by the weather and temperatures like everyone else is." Ford said as he put the scanner back in his pocket. "I could stand out there for hours and not feel anything. Any of you would be dead in less than ten minutes."

"Good thing that field is up keeping us warm and toasty in here." Tony said while rubbing his arms.

"The bottom decks of the Achilles are nearly two stories under the ice." K.I.T.T. said. "Any extreme disturbances would cause the fragile structure of the ship to give out bringing the ocean water beneath and around it inside within a matter of seconds, sinking the vessel within two minutes at most."

"How big a disturbance we talking here?" Jack asked.

"An explosion equal to a standard grenade would be enough." K.I.T.T. said. "A breach in the hull could do the same depending on the location."

"Why is this information relevant?" Gibbs asked.

"If we had to activate the gate, for whatever reason, it would shake enough to be detected on a seismometer." Android Carter said. "When the SGC started, the gate shook every time we used in until we figured out how to stop it."

"Why would we need to activate it?" Gibbs asked.

"To establish the last place it was opened to." Mitchell said. "From there, we could hopefully find out where Ba'al went and if we were extremely lucky, end up wherever this time machine he used is, allowing us to fix the past and go back to the present."

"So, you're saying that dialing the gate will get us the information to fix the future, but will also cause the ship to sink, possibly before we can get the said information, right?" Tony asked.

"Not really, per say." Android Carter said. "We can dial the gate, toss a device this ship can read even through the event horizon, get the spatial location of where the other end is, and make the T.A.R.D.I.S. go there before the ship sinks. If the DHD was on the ship, we'd be able to figure it out sooner, but there isn't one."

"Even if it does start sinking before we can leave, we'll be safe anyway." Daniel said. "The only real problem will be that the gate will stay open for thirty eight minutes since the water will be flooding through the gate to wherever the other end of the wormhole is."

"And that will only be a problem if we go to the location and find it is in some cave or confined space that will fill up pretty quickly, making it extremely difficult to go on from there until we get rid of the water." Carter said.

"I guess swimming around is out of the question." Jack said.

"That water would kill anyone who enters in, no matter what sort of protection they have." Android Carter said. "We'd freeze up and we're androids."

"I would survive, but I'm not risking it." Ford said waving his hands.

"We've got no choice but to try anyway." Mitchell said.

"It's either this plan, we try to come up with a better one, or live out the remainder of our lives in this time line on Atlantis." Rally said.

"As much as I would really like to see the Lost City of Atlantis, I want my old life back." Lara said. "Besides, once we fix this and get our time line back, you can take me there anyway."

"Can I go too?!" Abby asked excitedly.

"You'd really have to keep that quiet Abby." Kate said. "You couldn't even talk to any of the team at any time because the risk of a security leak would be to great. Though it is a nice place, it's not much to brag about unless you're into structural architecture. The scenery outside it worth it though."

"We've got a few rouge elements in the SGC system that believe we should be doing things a different way. Because of that, a lot of friends and family are checked on or watched periodically to ensure their safety and to make sure they haven't been talking to anyone about matters they are suppose to keep quiet." Carter said.

"That's the main reason I don't want to let you go." Ford said. "Just having you here is dangerous enough. However, since no one would believe that you were actually inside a real T.A.R.D.I.S. since everyone only knows it as a really great TV show, you're a lot safer."

"I vote we deal with this issue later and get on with this plan. I am missing the Simpsons right now…" Jack said looking at his watch.

"Jack, I gave you a couple box sets of the show that don't come out for another couple of years!" Ford stated. "You have the entire current collection and more!"

"So. I want to watch it anyway. You do the same with your Japanese cartoons that come on every Saturday." Jack stated.

"He's got you there." Carter said seeing Ford pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I love those. Which ones are you interested in?" McGee asked as Ford started to open his mouth.

"McGee." Gibbs warned while giving Ford a glare.

"Sorry boss." McGee said.

"That's McGeek for ya." Tony said with a chuckle.

"In case you hadn't noticed Mr. Dinozzo, geeks pretty much run the world." Daniel stated.

"No they don't." Tony stated with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, they do." Mitchell said.

"He's right. Ford already pointed it out to many people already." Rally said.

"I have to hear this!" Abby said as the Jack's shook their heads. "I want something to rub in people's faces when they call me geek."

"Smart people run most of everything and get the best jobs. They can do much more than the average person and make some of the best things in the world for anyone and just about everyone. Smart people are usually called geeks, therefore, it's no surprise that geeks pretty much run everything." Ford said.

"A lot of people working for the SGC and its affiliates are geeks. If it wasn't for me and a few others, we wouldn't be going through the Stargate." Carter said. "And I mean figuring out the dialing issues concerning planetary drift Daniel. Not the fact you were the one that figured out how the thing worked to begin with."

"See." Daniel said looking at Tony. "And because of SG-1 and the other SG teams, we've saved Earth and several other planets a few times over."

"Most of SG-1 is made up of geeks." Mitchell said. "General O'Neill and I aren't geeks. And neither is Teal'c technically…"

"That's wrong. Teal'c can fix a staff weapon and even help with Goa'uld ships. You can fly just about anything that has been created, just like Sheppard, and do some repair work. Only because you don't have the ATA gene is why you can't pilot a Jumper." Ford stated.

"Oh man, that makes me a geek to." Jack groaned.

"We're suppose to be jocks." Android Jack said.

"You and Colonel Sheppard are the two best people we've seen that can use and access Ancient technology." Carter said. "Sorry Jack, but you changed sides some time ago."

"I know none of you are under my jurisdiction, but can we move on?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Yes, please move on. Better yet, I order you to move on." Jack said. "And don't give me that crap about being retired, because since you did retire, that makes me higher in the command chain. Further more, since you are still with SG-1, that makes Colonel Mitchell in command of you. So if need be, I'll order him to order you."

"Yes sir." Ford and Carter said giving him a small salute.

Several minutes later, a naquada generator and a computer hooked up to the T.A.R.D.I.S. by a few cables leading back into the Console Room was set up and ready to go. Ford was outside making final adjustments when K-9 reported the nuclear submarine was moving in on a direct course for their position.

"How could they know we are here?" Jack asked as Ford and Carter were working on the console.

"They could be detected the energy levels, heat signatures, maybe even hearing us talking for all I know." Carter said.

"They could even see the ship to. Her upper decks are above water." Ford said as he turned dials and pushed buttons. "Plus the sun is out with no clouds."

"We need to do this before they arrive and start asking questions." Jack said.

"Why?" Ford asked, hearing the urgency in Jack's voice. "They can't come in here and can't get in if I extend the shields around the gate."

"This timeline's Jack O'Neill is on that submarine." Carter said as Ford's head whipped around. "I did a scan of the vessel and read a familiar signature."

"That is bad considering you still haven't got the concept of the time change factor." Ford muttered.

"If they were to come into contact…"McGee began.

"It would cause who knows what really since its never actually happened." Ford said as he made final adjustments. "It's all theoretical mostly and I have encountered myself, from the future and we made contact without the entire universe being destroyed. Besides, we are in an alternate timeline so, it doesn't matter."

"But it does…" McGee began.

"We are from a different timeline and many years ahead of them." Future Carter said. "Another time change took place, which was SG-1's fault, resulting in a incredibly bad change in the Earth's future. Long story short, the SG-1 from that future went back and fixed the past, making things as they were suppose to be."

"We weren't able to go back to work or our lives as we knew them, so we moved on." Future Ford said. "I'm not a Time Lord, but an Immortal. And we live in the far future. And before you ask Anthony, I'm not giving you any information to use when you get back home. I don't like sports and couldn't tell you who won anything last week, much less in the last few years."

"I know though. I love football!" Future Carter said smiling. "But, I can't tell you."

"That is so unfair." Dinozzo grumbled.

"Okay, it's ready to go." Carter said.

"Alright." Ford said going back out while pulling one of the transmitters that only the T.A.R.D.I.S. could locate out. "Hit it."

Gibbs and his team were really impressed as they watched the water spout effect happen and then settle. Those not used to it, were further surprised when the ship shook as the gate dialed. Ford quickly tossed the device through and ran back inside as the ship began to shake and crumble and water broke through a few places in the flooring and began spraying water everywhere. Carter swore as she began working on the Console quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked urgently as he started the T.A.R.D.I.S. for take off.

"I had a reading for three seconds and then it just vanished. I'm trying to see if I can at least get a partial fix on the location from those three seconds, but I don't think it is going to happen." Carter said with frustration.

"What the hell could have happened?" Android Ford asked. "Those things are suppose to be pretty tough."

"It is possible that Jaffa on the other side, or perhaps Ba'al himself was there and saw the object and destroyed it quickly." Teal'c stated.

"Why didn't we think of this before?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I didn't even think of the possibility." Ford said.

"I think we should leave." Tony said pointing at the water rising outside.

"The ship will sink in less than ten seconds." K.I.T.T. said.

"Dematerializing now." Ford said.

The door closed as the cables were cut near the door by the shield and then pulled out of the way letting the ship leave. Ice had formed on the outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and slightly on the door as it took off as the ship sank out of sight. Having little choice but to come up with a better idea now, Ford landed the T.A.R.D.I.S. on the ice a few dozen feet away from where the ship sank.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"The gate is still active, but the water isn't rushing through it. Looks like it froze over pretty quickly." Carter said. "Most of the ship is now a large chunk of slowly sinking ice."

"Short of somehow pulling the vessel out of the water to get the Stargate out, I can't think of anything." Android Carter said, getting a shake of the head from the other Carters as she gave them questioning looks.

"So that's it? We just give up?" Gibbs asked. "You all practically bragged about saving the world several times over and now you're giving up?"

"We didn't say we were giving up." Mitchell said. "We just need to come up with a new plan of action. It may take some time, but we'll get there."

"The American submarine Alexandria has surface and knows of our presence." K.I.T.T. stated. "I shall put it on the screen."

The group looked seeing the large tower of the submarine sticking out of the ice with a couple of men in white heavy snow outfits walking up with machine guns in there hands.

"Um, one of them is you Jack." Carter said looking at the readings. "I don't know the other person."

"Everyone back up out of the range of being seen from the doorway. I'll handle this." Ford said.

"What are you going to do? Tell them you're an alien trying to fix the future?" Jack asked as no one moved.

"You're right. Let's shock the hell out of them." Ford said opening the door. "Once we fix the future, this timeline will be gone anyway."

The two men walked up with their weapons ready as the door opened and the ice was kicked off from the inside. Ford stepped out and had to blink as the wind blowing in his face made it difficult to see. He put his glasses on and asked the two to repeat what they said as he didn't hear them.

"Who are you?!" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Hey Jack! Nice to see you too!" Ford said shaking the mans shocked hand. "Believe it or not, I'm from the future and a very close personal friend of yours when you are a General!"

The two looked at each other and then back at him, not being able to see past him into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"The future?" Colonel O'Neill asked. "That's impossible! Who are you really?!"

"Not human!" Ford yelled over the wind.

The two men looked at each other and then at him again, lifting their weapons slightly.

"I'm standing here in freezing temperatures and wearing a suit! I'm not freezing my balls off or building ice on myself, or frostbite for that matter!" Ford said flexing his fingers in front of them. "That's got to at least tell you I can't be lying."

"Fine, we'll say you aren't human. What is it you are doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Trying to fix the future! A really bad man in the future caused trouble by destroying the one I know by coming back into the past, making a ship that unfortunately sunk a few moments ago never reach America!" Ford yelled.

"We saw that!" Colonel O'Neill yelled.

"My mistake! But the ship was a loss already anyway! I did get part of what I was looking for however so I think I can fix things!" Ford yelled.

"Is that your time machine?" the other man asked.

"Yeah! Bigger than she looks though and the phone booth look is part of her camouflage!" Ford yelled.

"Assuming you aren't bullshitting us, can we see inside?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Ford, Carter says a Russian sub is nearby!" Jack yelled from behind him.

"What?" Ford asked turning only to be grabbed by the arm by Colonel O'Neill.

"What the hell is going on here?! Why does he look like me?!" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"That's you, in the future!" Ford yelled.

"Sir, the captain is requesting that we return to the ship." the other man said. "There is a Russian submarine nearby and he doesn't want to get spotted."

"You need to come with me!" Colonel O'Neill yelled.

"Sorry, no can do!" Ford said breaking free from his grip and rushing into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We'll talk later!"

The two men watched as the T.A.R.D.I.S. vanished from their sight. They quickly turned around after firing a few rounds where the ship once was and got into the sub. It dived and took off away quickly as the Captain asked the two what happened.

"We're going to have to deal with them." Carter said. "You know they'll send a message to their superiors and tell them what has happened."

"I know what I would be doing. And it is going to cause us a whole hell of problems where sticking our fingers in our ears and humming isn't going to ignore it. If he is anything like I am." Jack stated.

"We'll need this American military in order to get the help we'll need to get this all straightened out." Mitchell said. "We lost the first Stargate, however, there is two more on this planet to use. And if Ba'al is out there like we think, we can go get him, find out what he did and when, then fix everything. And assuming he still has whatever sort of time machine he used, I'm willing to bet it is on a planet we haven't been to and neither has this ship."

"Which means we'll need one of the two Stargates left to send a transmitter through to get the T.A.R.D.I.S. there." Daniel said.

"Things are going to get extremely complicated in a few moments." Ford said as he pushed a few buttons on the console.

"What are you planning?" Jack asked.

"Land in the submarine. There is a couple places with enough room. They'll send a team, we'll ask for you personally, bring him in here and talk to him. Hopefully, he'll understand things better if you talk to him." Ford said.

"Something tells me this will work out better if a lot of us aren't in here." Android Jack said. "Let's go check on the other's people."

Rally, Lara, SG-1, K.I.T.T., Ishta, and Kate were the only ones left in the Console Room. Carter beamed in a few chairs for them to sit in, which Ford didn't do as he paced near the door after landing. Since the torpedo room had the best open area to land in, they did, setting the submarine on full alert. Security came in with weapons drawn and orders yelled.

"We'll only talk to Colonel Jack O'Neill." Ford said sitting his head out. "And firing your weapons will be a bad idea, not only because my ship has a shield, but on the off chance bullets ricochet in a bad direction, you could cause serious damage to the Alexandria or blow her up if you hit a major pipe."

Near fifteen minutes later, and a lot of shouting for them to surrender, the Captain sent Colonel O'Neill down to talk since no one had been able to break in much less touch the door to the strange phone booth. The group tried to rush in when the door opened, but failed as they ran into the shield that was extended around Colonel O'Neill when he stood in front of the door.

"We promise not to harm him and have him back after we talk." Ford said before closing the door.

"What the hell…" Colonel O'Neill asked in shock as he looked around, ignoring the fact he also saw himself. "Is that a Trans Am I'm seeing?"

"Yes. Also from the future, but currently working with the Knight Foundation in your current time line. Colonel O'Neill, K.I.T.T., K.I.T.T., you already know who he is." Ford said sitting on the hood.

"Hello Colonel." K.I.T.T. said.

"Did that car just talk?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yes it did. Now sit down please." Jack said waving at a empty chair. "We have important matters to discuss. Once it is over, you can hopefully go back to the cabin in Minnesota to stay with Sarah and Charlie, fishing away all the strangeness that is happening right now."

"Right." Colonel O'Neill said rather calmly. "Are you that dead astronaut?"

"Yes, and no. The Samantha Carter you knew didn't end up being what she could have been had that ship that sank made it to America back before WW2 started." Carter said. "We are part of a team called SG-1. Lara, Kate, Rally and Ishta aren't, but are very close friends."

"You're that famous archeologist of sorts that died aren't you?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Yes. But I didn't die, at least the one you know. She's somewhere out there, maybe even at home hiding." Lara said casually. "Unless her head was taken off."

"You're an Immortal?" Colonel O'Neill asked getting surprised looks from them.

"How do you know about them? I never learned until he told me." Jack said pointing at Ford.

"A friend." Colonel O'Neill said with a shrug.

"You seem much calmer than when you entered. Have you begun to believe and understand us on some level Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"No. I think I'm in some strange dream which is a result of that leftover pizza I had two days ago." Colonel O'Neill said shrugging. "And as strange as this dream is, not to mention freaky, I'd rather have this than some nightmare."

"Pinch yourself then and you'll see you are awake Jack." Daniel said.

"Who are you?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson. The one in this timeline is in Egypt, being shunned by the archeological community for saying the pyramids were landing pads for alien ships. Which in fact is true and is one of the reasons why we are here. This Earth is in big trouble." Daniel stated.

"Right. Who are the rest of you then?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

The others made their introductions and Colonel O'Neill realized he wasn't dreaming after pinching himself and seeing a few videos on the screen of the core group in the T.A.R.D.I.S. having fun on several occasions together with Jack. Some were at his cabin, others on the lake, a few on other planets, one on the moon.

"Okay, assuming I accept the fact that everything I have seen and heard is not possible and yet, is happening, what is it you plan on doing?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he sat back in the chair with a headache that was forming.

"If you are anything like I the person I am, you'd want to see things set right." Jack said. "None of this is suppose to be happening. We're suppose to be having fun with Charlie at the hockey rink in Washington…"

"I can't play hockey." Colonel O'Neill stated.

"You got fixed Jack, he didn't." Ford stated.

"I forgot." Jack said.

"Vala, can you at least fix his knees?" Carter asked.

"I can try." Vala said getting up.

"Wait, I ain't going through any medical…" Colonel O'Neill began.

"Sit down you idiot. She doesn't even have to touch you. And if this doesn't make you see that we are real and being dead serious, I'll get Sarah in here to chew you out." Jack stated.

"Sarah is here?" Colonel O'Neill asked surprised.

"My Sarah." Jack stated as Vala knelt down in front of him.

"This won't hurt a bit." Vala said.

He cringed at first and then looked at his knees in shock as she finished a minute later and put the healing device back.

"That's impossible." Colonel O'Neill stated.

"And yet, it happened. Earth is better because of the technology we got from other planets." Carter said.

"We even found the Lost City of Atlantis." Daniel said. "We've helped so many people and made so many allies."

"My people have been freed because of the Tauri. My son lives with his wife without fear of persecution and I have been able to find love once again." Teal'c said as he and Ishta nodded at each other.

"You people are a strange bunch." Colonel O'Neill muttered.

"You should see the other thirty some odd further inside." Ford said while jerking a thumb. "You're brother is here too."

"Brother?" Colonel O'Neill asked confused.

"Angus MacGyver." the group stated.

"Oh, him." Colonel O'Neill muttered.

"Yeah, I know there is some bad blood between you two. With us, we managed to work it out." Jack said.

"Look, we don't want to fight anyone, except Ba'al and his cohorts. We knew what you'd say and do after that exchange on the ice so we needed to talk to you better in person. On the off chance that we can't fix this timeline, then we need this Earth to be prepared for a attack." Ford said.

"When it happens we don't know." Carter said.

"But you can be damned sure that Ba'al isn't out there sitting on his hands. He will come eventually and he won't take no for an answer." Mitchell said.

"The only trump card we have per say, is us since we are sure he thinks we are all dead and gone." Daniel said.

"Our only hope of returning time to its rightful state is with your help Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c stated. "I know you to be an honorable warrior and consider you a very close friend. I can only hope that my faith is not unfounded with this version of you as well."

"And for T, that's saying a lot." Mitchell said.

"No one is going to believe me. I'll be thrown into the nut ward if I tell them any of this." Colonel O'Neill said as he got up.

"Give them this disc." Carter said. "It should be more than enough. There is a cell number on the disc as well that the President can call to get hold of us."

Colonel O'Neill took the disc and still was very skeptical as he was let out and watched the ship suddenly vanish before his eyes with the others.

"What happened sir? What did they do to you?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing. We talked, they gave me a disc and let me go." Colonel O'Neill said more confused than before. "They also fixed my knees, which I'm still having a hard time believing. I need to go speak to the Captain. After that, maybe have my head examined."

"Yes sir." the man said as he also thought he was in some sort of strange dream.

They were and weren't to surprised when the phone call came through and they did as requested, landing in a large hanger bay in Alaska at the Elmendorf Air Force Base. General Hank Landry, Colonel O'Neill and a few other high ranking officers and several other people along with a platoon of soldiers were waiting when they landed.

"These people are complete idiots." Ford said looking at the screen as he touched a button on the console. "I suggest you all back away twenty feet on all sides or else you'll be physically pushed by a energy field. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Ford make a few adjustments.

"Obviously they didn't take the information we gave them on the disc seriously and they have decided to try and take this ship and us. I seriously doubt all those soldiers and weapons are a formality." Ford said. "I want us all to go out so they see us and can talk to us, without them attacking us. I'll make it twenty five feet instead."

"Why?" several people asked.

"My favorite number." Ford said offhandedly.

On the screen, the shield became visible like a solid square glass panel and slowly pushed out. Many tried to push against it and others shot at it, doing nothing as it moved people that refused out of the way. Since it went so slowly, no one was actually hurt other than a few bruises and scraps. The T.A.R.D.I.S changed shape to look like a single white garage with the large garage door opening. Everyone outside the shield was surprised as a black car came out followed by everyone else, standing in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The amount of people that came out surprised the people on the other side of the shield. Especially seeing Melissa.

"That disc gave details on everyone here, including Toto…" Jack began.

"Who's Toto?" the Ford's asked confused.

"Him." Jack said pointing.

"That's K-9, not some mutt from a old movie." Ford said offended. "Now quit adlibbing."

"Fine. The details of everyone here and, K-9, plus K.I.T.T. here. We told you want we want to do, why we need to do it and even proof of why it should take place, even though it means that this current time will cease to exist." Jack said. Pausing a moment, he turned to the SG-1 he knew. "Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, surprisingly sir." Carter said.

"Then why don't you do this?" Jack asked.

"Because I would use terms most of them wouldn't understand." Carter said sweetly. "Besides…."

"Enough of this crap." Mitchell said stepping forward. "Look, my grandfather was the Captain of the Achilles. He was bringing that large ring back to Boston per orders of the U.S. government. That ship never made it because of an enemy we are dealing with in our personal future. We are now stuck in this timeline because of Ba'al's interference, and we have no choice but to fix things back to the way they are suppose to be. You probably don't like it, probably think it really sucks, and more than likely came here to stop us from even trying. I got news for you, not happening. I like my life, I want my job back and things the way they were. If we let you stop us, I don't get to have that, none of us will get to have that, and even though it has been 70 years since that ship changed history, I'd bet my life that Ba'al is just waiting for the right moment to come in and take this planet over. We are the only ones that can stop him and the only ones with a chance in hell of changing things to the way they are suppose to be. Now you all either get on board and help, or else we will do this ourselves and let whatever happens to this planet happen, even it if takes us ten, twenty or even fifty or more years to set things right."

The silence was eerie as the two groups looked across at each other.

"I can understand your position." Landry said as he walked up to the visible shield. "However, I cannot allow you to do this. Our orders are to make sure you are not allow to even begin to try. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. If you will surrender peacefully, I promise none of you will be harmed and there will be no imprisonments."

"I'm sorry to sir." Mitchell said. "But we can't abide by those orders."

"You could drop a nuclear bomb on us, and you'd only destroy yourselves and everything outside this shield." Ford said as he stepped forward near Mitchell. "Ba'al is coming and with a fleet of ships that rivals anything we've ever seen even in our own timeline. I know it sounds heartless, but we have to save our timeline, not this one. Shooting the shield will only get everyone outside it injured or killed. You've been warned."

They all started back inside ignoring the shouts to stop and even the explosions and gun fire that hit the shield. Closing the door, the T.A.R.D.I.S. reverted back to a phone booth, pulled the shield back to around the booth, and took off spinning through the roof, past the planes and into space before dematerializing.

One month of time traveling into the future at small jumps later, totaling a year into the current timeline they were in………………

They ended up above the Artic like before when their sensors picked up Ba'al talking to President Henry Hayes. There was near five hundred Goa'uld motherships along with the large star like ship Ba'al was in, in orbit near Earth. Instead of breaking the communication as Ford wanted, Jack had him hold off as they listened to Ba'al talk about wanting peace with the people of Earth.

"This is a new trick." Mitchell said. "Still a bunch of lies though."

"I can tell that by the sound of his weasel voice." Jack said.

The message continued and then they heard the phone hang up on Ba'al's side. Doing a quick scan with Sam's help, they found what they were looking for.

Teal'c was standing in the doorway while seeing Quetesh holding a short sword with a thin blade stabbed through Ba'al's heart from behind, and yet, he was still alive.

"No, you idiot, I want you to save me." Ba'al said.

Quetesh lifted her hand with the powered glove on it as she started to speak, only to stop as the screen nearby came on.

"Ba'al, just wanted you to know you failed." Ford said.

"Miserably too." Jack said.

"What…" Ba'al blurted out in surprise, spitting blood in the process as he saw what shouldn't have been there.

"K-9, there is a black screen." Ford said.

"The malfunction is on their end, not ours. They are receiving and seeing us Master." K-9 said.

"Good enough, he'll still get the message. We're sitting right on your hull Ba'al. If you look out the window, you'll see us a few feet away. We've hacked into your computers and learned what we need to fix the timeline back to the way it should be." Ford said. "Even with all these ships, being the leader of the biggest power in this galaxy and everything else you have, you couldn't get rid of us and you can't stop us."

"You ugly snakes will finally be completely gone." Jack said. "And once the future is fixed, we'll go back to that planet with the Tok'ra and watch as that Ba'al is taken out of whoever you're in, giving them their freedom and your death, finishing off you pathetic snakes for good."

"The Jaffa will be completely free Teal'c." Teal'c stated. "And allowed to choose how they wish to live."

"The universe will be a better place as it should be." Mitchell said. "And the Tauri will be once again at the top with their allies."

"And most if not all our enemies are totally gone." Daniel said. "Leaving the galaxy at peace for the most part."

"We've got all the information we need to, to go back into the past and stop you from changing the future to what it currently is." Carter said. "You really shouldn't have screwed with us. But then, you just never learned."

"And more importantly, since we know you're over there in my body Quetesh. I am free, you are long since dead and the Tok'ra are flourishing even better than before." Vala stated with a smile that pissed Quetesh off badly.

The screen shut off and Quetesh ripped the sword out of his side in fury. She did look out the window seeing a strange blue box nearby that vanished away within seconds. Seeing Teal'c had ran off, she ran out quickly heading for the bridge. Once there, she gave orders to the fleet to bomb the planet as she and a few other ships headed for a different planet.

"We only have one serious problem with the information we downloaded." Carter said.

"We can't go there in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Mitchell stated. "Why am I not surprised."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has never been there and even in our own time line, Earth as never dialed the planet either." Carter said.

"We have to go use the Stargate." Daniel said. "It's still in Antarctica."

"Not anymore." Android Carter said. "Most of the continent in that region, along with McMurdo is destroyed. Earth is being annihilated."

"There should be one in Russia then." Android Ford said.

"Yeah, they found theirs sometime ago didn't they?" Jack asked.

"And it has a DHD." Daniel said. "All we have to do is find it, dial out and go."

"Shouldn't take more than a minute or to tops." Mitchell said. "And we know the T.A.R.D.I.S. can go through the Stargate."

"Causes her some internal problems, but nothing serious. Let's find it and fix this. I want to see the sun again." Ford said working the controls.

"Can't we do anything to help?" Gibbs asked. "Fight back in some way?"

"No, this ship has no offensive abilities." Carter said. "Plus, once we fix the timeline, none of this will have happened so, doing anything is pointless. We would if we could, but we can't."

"Got the location." Ford said as he made the ship dematerialize.

They landed inside a large and currently abandoned facility in Russia, near the upper part but thankfully without much snow outside currently. Since the place was abandoned, it was dark and kinda cold inside. Most of them, besides the ones taking care of the children and such, got out to look around. They could hear intense bombardments taking place outside, most miles away.

"Looks intact." Carter said as she walked up with her Sonic Screwdriver. "Everything is here, only one problem."

"Why does that not surprise me either." Mitchell said.

"There is no DHD?" Jack asked.

"We don't need that." Ford said. "It's power we lack…"

"Yes." Carter said. "We can hook up a few generators, but that will take time."

"We are all in a time machine, and yet lack time?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it gets really complicated." Daniel said.

"K-9, beam in a naquada generator." Android Ford said as it appeared in the Console Room. "Thanks."

"How much time is this going to take?" Jack asked as android Ford brought the generator out.

"Ten minutes at most." Ford said as Sam started working with it. "We have to hook up the different leads."

The facility shook under an attack outside that got close making some pipes burst and other metal objects around the place creak, break and or groan.

"This place won't stand much more punishment." Mitchell said.

"You know how to raise the shield and manipulated it?" Carter asked her Fox counterpart.

"Pretty good idea." Fox Carter said as she rushed back in.

People kept going in and out with various cables as the Carter's were hooking them to the gate and system the Russians built around it. They saw the shield appear around them in a fifty foot radius breaking many lines and pipes as it suddenly went through them. Smoke, steam and dust began building up inside the bubble as more things began falling around them inside.

"I think I pushed something wrong!" Fox Carter said as they all came back in.

"We got that." Ford said as he coughed.

"We can finish it." Android Ford and Carter said as they walked out.

"We got another problem." McGee said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"A ship of some sort had already landed on the top of this building before the shield was put in place. The readout estimates we have five minutes at most before the weight makes it fall through." McGee stated.

"In order to go through the gate, we have to drop the shield…." Carter began.

"The unknown vessel has raised its shields around this facility." K.I.T.T. said. "The occupants, which I believe are Jaffa, are headed for this position."

"We can drop our shield then since we don't have to keep this area protected anymore." Lara said. "Dial that gate before they get here."

Carter dropped the shield to around the T.A.R.D.I.S. again as the two androids returned.

"We got rings that just came down." Android Carter said. "I couldn't tell who or what came down with all the smoke and dust."

"Don't you have better eyes being a robot?" Dinozzo asked.

"We're androids, there is a difference. Normally, yes we can. There is too much interference out there." Android Ford said.

"Ford, what are you…oh forget it." Carter muttered as he had walked out.

Two unknown Jaffa lead by one that did yet didn't surprise Ford walked up with staff weapons pointed at him.

"If you are here to stop us, you won't succeed." Ford said as he pointed one of his energy pistols.

"Drop your weapon and surrender…" Teal'c said. "Your life may yet be spared."

There was a couple of staff weapon blast along with the sounds of another energy weapon, the group inside heard then Ford walked back it.

"Teal'c, despite the fact it wasn't really you, it was really hard to do that." Ford said as he put his weapon away, ignoring the smoke from the impacts on his coat.

"Hmm. I must have been leading the group outside." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah." Ford said sadly. "That and you had Ba'als symbol on his forehead."

"I would have killed him myself for the dishonor of such an act." Teal'c said with distain.

"As would I." Android Teal'c said with the same tone.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. shook as the facility shook hard making things fall down around and on the ship.

"That Al'kesh won't be able to hold back that attacks much longer." Carter said. "We have to do this, now."

"K-9, dial." Ford said while taking the controls. "Carter…."

"On it." Carter said hitting the speaker.

"Gate has been dialed Master." K-9 said.

"Everyone, the ride may get a little bumpy, so hang on." Carter said over the speaker as the group in the Console Room either grabbed the console or K.I.T.T.

The ship did rumble and shake as Ford piloted her through the mess of debris that ended up going through the gate with them as he had to push through them instead of going around. The ship shuddered further and groaned rather loudly as she passed through the gate.

"Sorry girl, can't be helped right now." Ford muttered while working various dials, buttons and switches.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" several other people asked.

"We just took a ship, that is living, powered mostly by a black hole, through a wormhole. Kinda like being beamed away in a transporter, but with a different system. She's never liked this sort of travel and I tried to avoid it as much as possible." Ford grumbled as the T.A.R.D.I.S. made the same noise again, though louder. "It's almost over."

"We're out." Carter said as they bounced off the ground twice before landing firmly.

Finding no life signs outside the ship, they stepped out while activating the video feed for everyone else still in the ship to see. They were all on a tri axis sort of platform that had a large central tower in the middle that reminded Ford and several other people of a warp core from Star Trek, just greenish in color, and also pulsating down like one. The platform they were on lead to the gate while the left side lead to a set of rings on an octagonal platform with the right being another octagonal platform that had a big computer console system on it. Everything else around and above them was totally empty with no top or bottom in sight though they could see the walls vaguely from the dim lights.

"Wow, this place is huge." Carter said. "Wonder where this is?"

"Rather dark, but I guess bad guys like that sort of setting. Reminds me of…." Dinozzo began.

"Dinozzo, now is not the time to talk about movies." Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss." Dinozzo said.

"I've been to some strange places, but this is really different." Lara said.

"Reminds me of that chamber where we thought we found the Sangraal." Daniel said as his counterpart agreed.

"Indeed." the Teal'cs said.

As the group neared the large pulsating pillar, lights on either side of the walkway and platforms came on illuminating the place rather well, but still gave little insight to the height or depth of the place. The different Carter's walked over to the computer and started talking very animatedly about what it was, the function and lots of other technical issues as Ford walked up to the pulsating column.

"This is like nothing I have ever seen." Ford said as he began running his Sonic Screwdriver over it.

"I can't believe Quetesh ever found anything interesting, sexual or otherwise in that man." Vala muttered.

"Where did that come from?" Dinozzo asked.

"Vala used to be Quetesh." Daniel said.

"Multiple personality disorder?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I was a host to one of those arrogant bastards." Vala grumbled.

"Does anyone else find this all a bit too easy?" Gibbs asked. "There is no resistance or traps."

"That's what makes this so easy." Daniel said.

"The Goa'uld are known for their god like act that makes them believe they are unable to be tricked or defeated. Ba'al was completely sure he had managed to rid himself of us and the Tauri threat, wherewith he had no reason to believe this facility or his reign would be hindered or stopped." Teal'c said.

"So their god complex makes this job easier because he didn't expect to see us, or what was it you called yourselves, SG-…" Dinozzo asked.

"SG-1. That is in fact what he said." Android Teal'c said.

"So, after all that has happened, we didn't have to do anything serious, like fighting for our lives?" Gibbs asked. "There is no threat after this?"

"Basically, yeah." Mitchell said. "We let them go over the computers, figure out where to go next, time wise, fix the past, go back to the present and get on with our lives like this never happened."

"This all could have been much worse." Jack said.

"I'm going back inside then." Gibbs said.

"Master." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9." Ford said as he kept looking over the large object in front of him.

"Several Goa'uld motherships have appeared in orbit above this planet." K-9 reported.

"So much for the threat being gone." Gibbs said as he lifted the assault rifle to his shoulder. "They coming through the gate?"

"Nope." Mitchell said as he took a position that gave him a clear line of sight at the rings. "This is the only way in. We need a line of defense here!"

They all looked up as the ceiling suddenly changed to show a massive, real time map of the galaxy that was slowly spinning around. It was no surprise when there was a chorus of wows or awesome mixed in with a couple of cools.

"This is incredible!" Carter said.

"There's dozens….Fox Carter said.

"No, hundreds, wait, more…." Android Carter said.

"Of satellites orbiting all those planets out there." Future Carter said.

"They are all sending real time telemetry and data back to this computer through subspace links. With this sort of system, you could essential communicate across light years like calling someone on a phone." Fox Ford said.

"Ford, get over here." Carter said, not seeing Future Ford and Android Ford look over their shoulders before realizing that Time Lord Ford was being called. "I need help with these time variables, if I am reading this correctly."

"How does this system work?" McGee asked as he and Abby had just stood by listening and watching since it was pretty much out of their field.

"This system extrapolates data based on solar flare activity in order to, as strange, bizarre and almost impossible as it sounds, find exact times to use the solar flare to allow accurate travel through time, forward or backwards." Carter said.

"With all these satellites and everything else here, it is no surprise to see how this all functions. And from what I can tell, this place has been here for an extremely long time." Android Carter said. "It must be self maintaining."

"Possibly." Ford said as he looked over the data and half globe that had a lot of data running across it. "Daniel's, get over here and help us read this."

"We got company!" Mitchell yelled as the rings came down.

Before the rings had fully dropped, the five Jaffa didn't even have a chance to really notice who was there as hundred of bullets slammed into them. More Jaffa beamed in, this time with six, which did get shots off but thankfully missing everyone as they died in a hail of gunfire. Two more ring ins came down with the third managing to hit Fox Ford with a zat blast, along with Lara, Officer David and Future Ford, who did get back up as expected. Fox Ford stayed unconscious as did Officer David, though Lara was awake yet disorientated. Android Teal'c took a hit to the leg, Rally got burned on her left shoulder where the staff weapon hit the column near her as did McGee and Abby who got burned by an impact close to them. Android Jack took a direct hit to the left shoulder and was being helped back up onto the platform by Teal'c as was Ishta who was favoring her right leg since her left shine had been grazed. Bra'tak took Istha's place firing quickly before someone else got hit.

"We're running out of ammo here and no time to reload!" Gibbs yelled as his last bullet took another Jaffa down.

"Move!" Android Ford said as he stepped out in front with the Heavy Arms rifle ready.

The next three ring ins died very quickly without firing any shots. The fourth one died almost as quick when his gun jammed during an ejection. Three staff blast blew him off the edge as the others opened fire. Two more ring ins followed before they started yelling about ammo trouble again.

"Move…" Ford said.

"You're the only one that can pilot that ship…" Gibbs said as he grabbed Ford by the lapels as the group managed to just barely keep from getting anyone hit this time.

Ford brushed him off as another ring in came down only to fall quickly from his personal cannons as he moved forward firing, only taking a couple of staff blast that burned his coat but not him. Quickly grabbing one of the communications devices off the belt of a dead Jaffa nearby, he spoke a few words Daniel told him to try saying a moment ago. When the rings came down again with one person, he just managed to shove her hand out of the way as the hand device sent a blast at him cracking the wall. Hitting her up side the head with his gun, he then hit her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground before putting a few rounds into the rings themselves.

"Teal'c, deal with this." Ford said putting his weapons away.

"Now that that is out of the way, what time period are we looking for?" Carter asked.

Through a very persuasive argument done by both Teal'cs and a few others, plus some painful torture, Quetesh ordered the vessels in orbit to wait for her next call in. Those injured where taken into the TA.R.D.I.S. With that out of the way, they tied her up tightly and kept a close watch while the others looked for what they needed to fix the time line, which took another half hour. Once that was done, they set a bomb, got the still functioning yet pretty damaged Android Ford off the bottom and left. But before doing the trip back in time for Earth's sake, the Future Ford and Carter had a quick talk with the present Ford and Carter about an idea they had.

K-9 did try to inform Ford and Carter about a message he had, but they said they'd be back to talk to him about it, since K-9 said it wasn't urgent. By the time they were fixing the timeline and basically had, K-9 finally returned back to the Console Room after helping repair Android Ford, only for Ford and Sam to shake their heads at not thinking first about the fact they had wanted to go to Atlantis before doing what they did, which they now couldn't do.

In the Atlantic Ocean, 1939………….

Mitchell was down in the cargo bay as a crewman came in finding him, wearing clothes the same they were, with two single clip Tommy guns.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" the man said seeing what he was sure was the Captain there.

"We are about to be boarded. Take this, go over there and wait. Do not fire until I fire." Mitchell ordered.

The man put out his light and did as ordered as the large unknown tall box continued to rumble. As the final chevron in the box landed, the gate activated taking out the wooden cover followed by the side of the vessel. Mitchell wasn't surprised when he saw a ramp fall down out of the gate followed by two Jaffa that the two of them quickly shot down. Ba'al stepped out looking rather smugly until he saw Mitchell, who smiled, gave him a small wave of his fingers and then put a bullet in his head. Another Jaffa walked out with a large metal sphere on his shoulders only to die from several rounds like the others as the gate shut down.

"Who are you?" the Captain asked while walking up with his pistol as he looked over everything.

"You could say I am a friend of the families." Mitchell said.

"What the hell happened here?" the Captain asked.

"Well, that is going to be rather difficult to explain. But basically, I got some friends back in Boston that are waiting to see this, these dead guys and me." Mitchell said.

Mitchell and his grandfather, unbeknownst to the grandfather, got back to port safely, gave the government people there the unknown items and such along with telling them what happened. A photo was taken of Mitchell and the Captain since the Captain grew to like him as a great friend, which both of them kept. The gate ended up where it was suppose to be while the bodies of the Jaffa, the metal sphere, the weapons and belongings along with Ba'al, disappeared during the week they were being shipped to some classified location, as did Mitchell during that week where he was counted as killed at sea during a boating accident.

With time restored back to what it was suppose to be, Ford and the others returned to the present, five minutes after the T.A.R.D.I.S. had left after picking up Lara off the mountain to fix the time line. Thanks to the pills that Ford and Carter were able to get from Jack Harkness during their stint in the Doctor's universe, Officer David was the only person who had no knowledge of everything they had all did. Dinozzo knew to keep quiet as did Abby and McGee so not only for their safety, but for Gibbs and his family, they really kept quiet and promised not to even talk about it. Ducky found the experience very exhilarating, but yet too stressful to want to do again, so he would keep it quiet since no one would believe him or any of them anyway since a T.A.R.D.I.S. was a television show ship only and time travel was thought to be impossible. With that, everyone went their ways with certain people going somewhere else.

On the planet where Ba'al was to be extracted, Walter was standing there in the place of SG-1 for the moment since they hadn't shown up yet. The extremely long ceremony where the list of all of Ba'als offenses had passed about five minutes ago when the Tok'ra were informed that the gate had activated from Earth, sending a message that SG-1 was on their way. Though some of the Tok'ra had heard of the mysterious and powerful time ship the Tauri had, most of them hadn't actually seen it and were surprised and or shocked when a large one door garage landed nearby and let the various SG-1's, Rally, Relena, Lara, Melissa and K.I.T.T. out. SG-1 wore their uniforms while the others wore what they usually did.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Tok'ra leader asked.

"We're all here to see Ba'al get what is coming to him." Jack stated.

The two Teal'cs came out and tossed the dead Ba'al that Mitchell shot unto the ground for all to see.

"Nice try Ba'al." Jack said.

"You seemed to have forgotten who we are and what we do, not to mention the powerful friend we have on our side." Mitchell said with a gloating smile.

"I do not understand." Ba'al said from where he was being held against a wall by clamps.

"You tried to change history by going into the past and making it so the Tauri never found their Stargate." Ford said as he walked out last. "You just didn't realize how much control I had over time, so while you did change it for a short while, we all went back and fixed it. Thanks for the bomb too."

"Which is why we are here now to see your punishment carried out." Teal'c said.

Some major screaming along with curses at them happened as the extraction process, which involved a needle on some rail device above his head that shoved the said needle into his forehead, to remove the Goa'uld without allowing it to kill the host, took about a minute and then was over. The glowing tube was pulled off the back of the needle and then held up by the Tok'ra leader.

"Behold, the last of the System Lords!" the Tok'ra leader exclaimed loudly as he held it over his head.

No one was surprised when the container was thrown to the ground, breaking the glass and letting the Goa'uld free to die painfully as it withered away within seconds. Shortly after that, the dead Ba'al symbiote was zatted out of existence.

"Glad that is over. Can we go have that cake now?" Jack asked.

"Yes, please. After all that hell we went through, it would be nice to do something normal again." Mitchell said.

"That month or so wasn't that bad. It was that part at the end where we got shot at and had to fight for our lives that was bad." Ford said as they went back in, changing the shape before heading out to get the rest home before heading back to Earth.

A few days after Ba'al was finished, the Carter family had many of the people from the SGC have a major get together at the mansion for a BBQ. Only certain people knew it was for a different reason, but kept it very quiet. There was many tables around in the front yard and lots of food being made and brought, with few alcoholic drinks, thankfully, being served. Daniel felt something was up only because Vala was not really acting like her normal self, towards him specifically. Before the large get together, Ford and Carter met up with Vala to discuss something of a very important nature with her, in her room on the base.

"You remember when the alternate time line version of Ford and I wanted to talk to the two of us privately and we did something for over an hour before going back into the past to change history?" Carter asked while sitting on the edge of the bed at the end.

"Yes. What was that about anyway?" Vala asked while sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"In two years, a man is going to join the SGC, or transfer from another branch to the SGC as a new recruit. We can't tell you who he is or anything about him, or exactly when he arrives." Ford said. "But, you two hit it off very well."

"But I like and want Daniel." Vala said. "How could anyone else compete…"

"We know." Carter said. "Technically, we are changing the time line here by just having this talk, but it is very important. This will only happen, with this guy, if you let what we want to have happen, happen."

"I don't understand." Vala said confused while looking between the two of them several times.

"Daniel does like you, even respects you Vala. He even deeply cares, but not in a romantic way." Ford said. "And many of us have tried to make him see that you really do care for him in that way and wish he would marry you, have a family and all of that. But he's not going to do it."

"So, you're saying I should give up and wait till this other guy comes along?" Vala asked.

"Something like that." Carter said. "We want to do something for Daniel we should have done years ago, but didn't really know how at the time. Now we can, but, doing this would really hurt you because of how much you care for Daniel."

"We can't give you any real details, because it could cause a lot of trouble with the time line, or your future specifically, but from what we have been told, if we go through with this, this guy you meet will be someone you really fall for and apparently have many happy years. Just telling you that much is too much, but trust me Vala, he's worth it because I even approve of him." Ford said.

"If it wasn't for the age difference, if Sally wanted to date him, we'd approve." Carter said.

"Well, that is saying a lot coming from you two." Vala said. "What is it you two want to do for Daniel anyway?"

"What is up with Vala? And why did she go back to the base?" Daniel asked while Ford was flipping a burger on a grill by Jack, who was flipping other meats.

Jack was in jeans and a air force shirt like Mitchell was along with several other guys from the base, while Ford was in a red shirt and jeans with a Gundam on the front and back.

"She went back to base?" Jack asked. "Did you say something to her Daniel?"

"She just walked up to me, said good luck and have fun, gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off. I could tell she was sad about something but didn't ask." Daniel said. "For the last few days, she hasn't been bothering me like usual. In fact, now that I think on it, she's actually been avoiding me somewhat."

"You'll learn soon enough Daniel." Ford said as he took some hot dogs off the grill.

"What…" Daniel began.

"Daniel, you will learn soon enough and it is good news, so don't think on it because you don't need to stress on something you can't figure out and aren't going to get an answer to until later." Carter said as she walked up behind him. "Just trust us, okay?"

"I hate puzzles when it comes to you two." Daniel grumbled.

"Have we let you down yet?" Ford asked.

"No, but it is still aggravating." Daniel said grumbling further.

Half an hour later and everyone was sitting down while talking and eating, Ford and Carter stood up getting everyone attention.

"Many of you do not know this, but we are actually here for Daniel today." Ford said. "But also to eat and enjoy each others company too."

"Oh great. What did I do recently that got me an award…" Daniel began from where he was sitting near them, his parents and the rest of SG-1 and their families.

"It's not an award Daniel, or medal or anything like that." Jack said.

"Oh?" Daniel asked confused as Ford put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, I am so sorry that I didn't do this sooner. But trust me, it took Sam and I, plus our other counterparts to finally figure out something I have wanted to do for a long time now." Ford said.

Really confused, Daniel got up and followed the two Carter's over into the T.A.R.D.I.S. where the hanger door was already open, where many people had parked their cars inside since the backyard was more than full. Everyone else had gotten up and stood a ways off from the hanger door, but close enough they could see what was to happened. Daniel stood at the bottom of the concrete steps with his eyes closed as Carter opened the door and brought what they had for him out. It was a really good thing Ford was standing by him, because once Daniel opened his eyes, most of everyone was rather surprised at what happened.

"Hello Dan'iel." Sha're said sweetly.

Daniel promptly fainted and Ford just barely managed to catch him in time. Even Ford laughed like many others did as Carter and Sha're came down to see if Daniel was okay. Seeing as Daniel only fainted as Janet medically assessed, just in case, he was taken into his room in the mansion and left with Sha're to watch over him until he did wake back up. Everyone else went back to eating and enjoying themselves until later that night when Daniel finally came back out a couple hours later, with Sha're, where the two got many congratulations, pats on the back and such before going home for the night. Once only SG-1 and the more closer family were the ones left did Daniel say he woke up shortly after they left him in the house and told them he couldn't come out because he couldn't stop crying, which Jack and the others who Ford had made that change in their lives also attested to doing themselves. They two were married before the end of the next week, making not only them, but so many other people happy for the couple.


	134. Chapter 134

CHAPTER 134

EPISODE…..THE DAEDALUS VARIATIONS

But before that…..

Sam had already somewhat long since had their new child and the family had done a lot of things, outside of time as it were. Mostly so Avon would be more grown up in case their help was needed suddenly, and Sam couldn't go despite being called. Currently, the two were in the SGC, eating in the commissary with Teal'c, Vala and Mitchell. Daniel was suppose to have came to eat, before they were to go to another planet in a couple of hours, but the man couldn't get away from his translations and such apparently. They were just chatting when Daniel rushed in. No one, aside from the rest of SG-1, paid much attention to it since it wasn't surprising.

"Something wrong Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, no, not really." Daniel said and then continued before they could ask which one. "Jack called me to talk about something that was brought to his attention because we now have a time machine that works in our favor and such."

"Daniel Jackson, did you hit your head on your way in?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, kinda read there on your forehead." Ford said.

"I smacked myself in the forehead, a couple of times because I deserved it for not thinking this before myself." Daniel said and then looked at Sam. "And I won't be surprised if you do it too Sam. Heliopolis."

Sam did smack herself in the forehead as Ford looked confused. Teal'c grunted as he realized what it was and then Mitchell snapped his fingers as he pointed at Sam and Daniel.

"I can't believe I didn't even realize that either. I blame it on being a mother with more on her mind than I use to." Carter said, still upset at herself. "Let me guess, some I.O.A. member suggested it?"

"No, actually it was Hammond who wondered it to Jack while they were talking in his office." Daniel said. "Jack also admitted he hit himself like I and you did."

"We really should go there. I never got to see it and I know the General here hasn't been there either." Mitchell said.

"You have no idea what we are talking about, do you?" Daniel asked as he saw Ford thinking.

"It's…" Carter began.

"No, no. Let me think." Ford said held up a hand. "I know you're in a hurry Daniel, to get wherever this place is, but if we haven't went back all this time now, then a few more minutes isn't going to change anything."

"Yeah, but the excitement is wearing my patience thin." Daniel said.

"The name is very familiar, but….." Ford said as he leaned back in the chair and rubbed his forehead. A couple minutes went by when he sat back up. "Sadly, I have to ask for a hint. Very sadly have to ask…."

"Ernest." Daniel, Mitchell Carter said together, surprising themselves.

"I feel like such an idiot!" Ford exclaimed as he smacked himself rather hard in the forehead, several times.

"What are we talking about?" Vala asked.

"It is a place we went to back in the early years of the SGC." Daniel said as he told her of the story of the man being sent through back in the 60's and all that happened when they went.

"But, you said the place fell apart when you left. How can we go if the gate is gone?" Vala asked.

"Time machine. We go back before Ernest was there, check things out and leave before he arrives." Daniel said.

"That way we don't interfere with the time line." Mitchell said.

"I really feel like an idiot." Ford muttered as he drooped his head. "A heel, jackass, moron, smuck…"

"Yeah, we get it. We could have found out so much more possibly by now." Carter said.

"No, the feeling is the same, yet different. There was a few web sites back home that had that name as part of link site address, and until now, I really didn't get why they named it that way." Ford muttered before leaning back again with a grimace. "And I live here and never got it till now. I should be awarded dunce of the century."

"Web site links?" Vala and Mitchell asked.

"You both have forgotten where he comes from?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, Atlantis, in the past." Mitchell said.

"What he said." Vala stated.

"No. Samantha Carter is referring to the General's past before he ended up in this universe." Teal'c said.

"Oh, right. I still have trouble grasping that sometimes." Mitchell said.

"Personally, I find the idea sick. That I, was written to be this way…." Vala began.

"Trust me Vala. When we learned it was true, even though it was hard to believe, Teal'c was about the only one that didn't want to rip into him." Carter said.

"That was the most scariest I had ever seen Daniel, Jack and Sam. At the time, I was sacred, but I wasn't going to stop them if they did kill me, though I seriously doubted it." Ford said.

"I've never heard of this." Mitchell said.

"It was kept quiet, at the time, on purpose. Basically, we had the same feelings, if not worse in some ways, as Vala did." Carter said. "All three of us had great tragedy in our lives and learning it was scripted that way on purpose…."

"Almost made Jack shoot Ford. I ended up being the one that managed to make Jack not bring one in the room." Daniel said. "But I was sorely tempted to take it and use it myself."

"I can see why. Good thing it was him instead of one of the writers and such." Mitchell said. "I don't know whether to be thankful of what has been in my life or not."

"Why do you say that Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked. "You're life has been better than most here."

"That's the point. The worst I can say about my life is I nearly died while you all unfortunately had things….I won't say. Let's change the subject huh…" Mitchell said.

"So, anyway, when are we going then?" Vala asked, as it was apparent she did not want to talk about the other reality thing.

"Sadly, we can't." Ford said. "Be nice too…."

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. has never been there." Ford stated. "And I have never been there either, plus the castle is long since gone."

"Then go back in this the SGC past, and send…." Daniel began.

"We can't. Even trying to hide the transmitter to learn the location in one of our packs or something for when we went back then, wouldn't work. We'd have to actually be there monitoring the signal coming through the gate, to learn where to go. And even then, our instruments were sensitive enough to detect the signal if we tried it. It would be too dangerous." Carter said as sadly she realized it all herself.

"Can't we go back and redial the planet…." Daniel began.

"Won't work either. Ever dial out is recorded automatically. Deleting something like that is difficult enough, but hiding the fact the gate is dialed at all, we can't do it." Carter said shaking her head. "Damn, the thought was good…"

"It is possible to dial it from another planet, right?" Mitchell asked.

"We could try." Carter said as she realized that part and perked up with Daniel and saw that Ford was thinking about it.

"In order to keep from doing damage to the past, we need to know when this Ernest went to the planet, in order to be able to go back well before he arrived." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, we'd have to do that alright." Ford muttered as he crossed his arms. "I'm remembering a lot more about that place now. Didn't the gate shake on that planet when dialed?"

"I think it did." Daniel said.

"Why? It wouldn't be….oh. Yeah, that would be a big problem and could effect the timeline greatly." Carter said.

"What?" Vala asked. "There was others there?"

"No. If the gate shakes like we believe, then using the gate would be dangerous. The place is rather unstable as it is, and by the time SG-1 finally gets there to find Ernest, the place is already falling apart fast. If we go into the past using the gate, we could end up causing more damage to the structure which would mess up the timeline." Ford said.

"Great, there went that idea." Daniel muttered as he looked crestfallen again.

"We only need to learn where the planet is, as in distance from here." Carter said. "And then, well, fly there."

"One there, we jump into the past where we won't disturb the foundation, get what we want and come back home." Mitchell said.

**(A.N. I don't think they ever made a reference to the distance for the planet Ernest was on, but if they did, please tell me if I am off with what I say below.)**

Sam checked it out and the news was not good.

"Well, it would be almost a three month trip from here." Carter said. "Which in many ways isn't a problem, is also a very big one."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. can fly there manually, but like Sam said, will take a lot of time. You can bet that more than one thing will come up that will need you two, if you and your family went, since the rest of us wouldn't be able to go." Mitchell said. "In which case, you'd have to come back here and deal with whatever it was and then go back to where you left off and continue on. Seriously, I can see this three month trip dragged out to a year or more just because things come up and you're called in. And who knows what is between here and that planet."

"Yeah, a black hole would extended the time to even greater lengths since we'd need to go around it and god forbid we get near a supernova." Carter muttered.

"And we have no ship." Ford muttered. "To go faster in."

"Oh well, we can try another time when we might have a ship." Carter said. "Never know, we might get one of our own in some other universe sometime."

"I will remind you of that when you get one." Daniel stated.

THE DAEDALUS VARITATIONS

Since both Carter's retired, Woolsey and the Atlantis team decided to only call on them as a, last resort sort of thing. When Keller was infected with some strange microbe that eventually over took Keller's body and consciousness, they did think of calling them for help, but Carson was sure he'd find some way since the two weren't really medically inclined, even though he was surprised that the two had left. Since they left for family reasons, Sam being pregnant, he couldn't fault them for wanting to leave and so the Atlantis team dealt with the problem their selves, saving Keller in the end.

Then, sometime later, Ronan got captured. Sheppard felt confident they could deal with this problem themselves as well, and in the end, it did and Ronan was pretty much back to himself in no time. Ronan said he wouldn't have minded if either or both of them had came to help at the time, but was glad the rescue turned out well in the end. Really, all Ronan wanted was to spar with Ford again because he was a really good opponent and more importantly, someone he could go all out on without dealing with any consequences if he actually killed the man in the process, which he managed just once. And every time he had tried since, the best he was able to do was break Ford's arm in two places once. Beyond that, occasional hits that rarely fazed Ford unless it was in the head.

Then, when another Daedalus suddenly appeared and after Sheppards team went on it to find out what was going on, followed by them and the ship disappearing, Woolsey felt it a good idea to call them for help. They landed by the command center and came out going to his office as it was now. He quickly informed them of everything they knew up to the point the ship vanished over an hour ago.

"I'm guessing the ship probably came from another reality." Carter stated. "We won't know for sure until we scan the area, but it is the most likely solution. Unless it is our Daedalus from the future."

"Since we haven't really done a lot of time travel lately, we'll jump back and land on the ship before it leaves. If this Daedalus is from another reality, we can get home real easily." Ford said with a shrug. "If it is ours, we'll fix the future if we can."

"Are you sure you will be able to get back to this universe?" Woolsey asked with concern as the two suddenly burst out laughing. "I do not see what is funny about this situation."

"Richard, we go to other universes rather often. Sometime we know which ones, sometimes not." Ford said.

"The ones we want to go to, rarely." Carter said.

"Point is, we've traveled a lot. Even to other realities, one of which is the mostly female version of SG-1. When we end up in another reality, in this universe or dimension if want to call it that, we have always been able to make it back. Trust me, we will be able to find them and find out what is happening real quick and get them home." Ford said.

"All right then. You haven't failed to fulfill any promises so far. Bring them back as soon as you can." Woolsey said shaking their hands.

Giving the others a quick wave and saying goodbye's, they took off. It didn't take long to scan the area and find out some interesting readings before they made a quick jump back and onto the ship before it left their reality. It was only after they left he realized how stupid that question was since he did read some of the reports dealing with them going to other universes and always coming back.

"McKay, what the hell was that?" Sheppard asked while still on the bridge where a sudden flash all around them just took place.

"I have no idea, but the energy reading level has dropped back down to the way it was." Rodney said from engineering.

"Atlantis, are you reading anything unusual?" Sheppard asked.

Hearing nothing, he started to try again when a unmistakable noise filled the air. Sheppard and Teyla both turned quickly with their weapons pointed as a familiar blue box appeared behind the command chair. When the door opened and Carter came out first, they were putting their guns away or down. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a blue long sleeved shirt with black jeans and black sneakers with her gun on her hip and her hair braided in a long pony tail to the middle of her back with a small bit of her banks hanging off either side of her forehead near her eyes, but not in them.

"We made it." Carter stated as she looked back inside. "John and Teyla are right here."

"I knew we would." Ford said as he worked on the controls.

"Then why did the ship shake?" Carter asked waving a arm at him and the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Probably because I didn't set the time right and we ended up going to this other reality with them at the same time as the ship left ours. Whatever the case, we are fine, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is fine and, damn, this Daedalus has really went through some major fighting. According to these readings, this reality we are in doesn't coincide with the quantum signature of the ship. Very interesting." Ford said while looking at a readout on a holographic screen on the console.

"We should check things out then." Carter said with interest as she looked over the scan results.

"Yes." Ford said stepping out in a off blue suit, no heavy coat. His hair going down to his shoulders and his banks near his ears but none in his eyes. "Hey John, Teyla. How's life?"

"Confusing at the moment. Nice hairdo's by the way. Why are you two here and what are you going on about?" Sheppard asked.

"We are here because Woolsey called us after you never came back over an hour ago. This ship, wherever it is now, has jumped realities." Carter said while glancing around.

"Wait, you're saying we aren't in our universe anymore?" Sheppard asked.

"My son…" Teyla said with worry.

"Don't worry Teyla. You'll be able to see him soon. We can get back to our universe at any time." Carter said assuring her quickly.

"You are sure of this?" Teyla asked.

"We've been to other realities and universe before, remember?" Carter asked as Teyla nodded with relief and understanding. "Don't worry about it. I had moments when I had Sally where I knew what I asked was stupid, but didn't realize it until after I said or asked it."

"Well then, let's get the Jumper and go home." Sheppard said. "Both of them if we can."

"Why? There's no rush. Besides, we should find out what is happening here. Might learn something that helps us in our universe." Ford said glancing around. "Hmm, for a ship pretty badly damaged, she looks in good condition on the inside."

"You said we've been gone for over an hour?" Sheppard asked.

"John, time machine, get home before you left sort of ability. Remember?" Ford said while making a counter clock wise motion over his watch.

"You didn't have to be so condescending about it." Sheppard said.

"Sorry. But you can't imagine how many times I've had to tell various people the same thing, sometimes over and over again. It gets really aggravating after awhile." Ford grumbled.

"And Jack has done it lately a lot as a joke." Carter said.

"Am I hearing that Sam and Ford are here?" Rodney asked over the com.

"Yes McKay. Didn't you hear what they just said?" Sheppard asked.

"Not all of it. I'm busy checking out the systems down here. That strange energy reading is coming from a hold on Deck Nine. And according to this, it is rising. Not very fast though." Rodney said sort of worried and yet also fascinated.

"Meet us there. We'll all check it out together." Sheppard said.

"Ronan is on his way, I'm going to continue looking over the systems and see what I can find." Rodney said.

"Keep us informed." Sheppard said.

Going through the eerily quiet and somewhat dark ship, they stayed on their guard, just in case, even though no life signs or movement readings other than them were detected.

"How long has it been since we last saw you two? Last we heard, you were still pregnant." Sheppard asked.

"About two years." Carter said as they looked down a corridor before proceeding. "Avon is two, and at least being behaved instead of like some of the other stories we've heard with other kids with the terrible two stage. Sally was good too, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised with Avon."

"Congratulations, even though it is a bit late." Sheppard said.

"I would like to see them both once this is over, if that is possible." Teyla said.

"Yeah, be glad to. I wouldn't mind looking around Atlantis for awhile again. The view at night is breathtaking." Ford said as he walked casually along with no worries like the others were.

"Not to mention romantic." Carter said nudging Teyla lightly.

"I know." Teyla said with a smile that matched Sam's. "Kanaan enjoys watching the stars with me on clear nights."

"Sheppard, from what I have gathered, this ship, other than being from another reality, has a new type of drive system. I can't be sure what their original intent was, but that flash we experienced was the ship jumping into another universe. Even though the planet below us is pretty much the same planet our Atlantis is on, if there is another Atlantis and SGC in this universe, I'm not picking up any signs." Rodney said over the com lines.

"A universe jump drive. Intriguing." Ford said with extreme interest.

"You're a living jump drive." Carter muttered.

"With no ability to control where you'll end up." Sheppard stated. "That is right isn't it?"

"For the most part." Ford said. "But that just makes the trip more exciting."

"We're at the door and going in." Sheppard said as he punched the buttons on the side of the door and they entered.

"It is a jump drive, for lack of a better name. The residual radiation reading I got is very similar to the one we read back when my alternate double came from another universe." Rodney stated.

"I think more than your radiation reading is confirmation enough." Sheppard said as they found something of interest, or some bodies behind a console.

"Unfortunately, they are dead." Ford said as he knelt down feeling for a pulse on each of the bodies. "Looks like they died some time ago too. Might be able to change that, not sure yet."

"Seeing myself dead is creepy." Sheppard said. "Not to mention the rest of my team."

"I get the same feeling." Teyla said looking at herself on the floor.

"They aren't from the same universe as this ship." Carter said after running her Sonic Screwdriver over them.

"The ship must have jumped into their universe, and like your team did John, they came to investigate and ended up not figuring out how to get back home or off the ship." Ford said.

"Seeing a replicated version of myself was more than enough for me." Ronan stated as he walked away.

The bodies were bagged and then taken to the T.A.R.D.I.S., with Ford and Carter hoping they could possibly find their universe and then be able to save them. Rodney found his counterparts tablet and confirmed further that the dead team was in fact from another universe and had done exactly what their team was doing now.

"Considering how the ship was so cold when you ended up here like you said, they didn't decay. Which is good because the sight probably would have made everyone sick." Ford said as they walked back to the room on Deck 9.

"Not to mention the smell that comes with." Sheppard said.

"Their supplies must have run out and not being able to figure out any way to get home or how to make the ship go back to their universe, they…" Rodney said pausing a moment. "Perished."

"Not surprising. Teyla found the last log entry and the commander of the ship was some lady I had never seen or heard of. She spoke of the crew taking all the essential supplies and going to some planet below. When that happened, we don't know." Sheppard said. "Hopefully, we can find the answers to everything in this room where they met their unfortunate demise."

"From the looks of it, they must have zatted each other." Cater said.

"Yeah, no injuries or blood, and it would have been easier than starving to death." Sheppard said.

"We should be able to get the systems back online, hopefully." Ford said going to a console nearby as Sam and Rodney went to a few others.

"There's not a lot of power, but possibly enough." Rodney said. "Hyperdrive is gone and there is no communications other than internal working. And don't even ask for shields."

"We can use the T.A.R.D.I.S. for defense if it comes down to it. I have her programmed to activate them around the ship if any attacks or danger suddenly seems present on her sensors." Ford said.

"That will save on the power we have." Carter said.

Ronan walked up to a box on the wall that had various cable lines incased in protective tubes lining the walls. Opening the junction box, he flipped a few switches and then turned a knob. Power came back on instantly brightening the room and the rest of the ship as it went through the once off line systems.

"Thanks Ronan, nice job finding it too." Ford said as Ronan grunted a you're welcome.

"Several key systems, such as hyperdrive are offline. Weapons are almost useless. We can have sublight, possibly after some work." Carter said looking at a screen. "Can't believe how long is has been since I worked on systems like this. Bit rusty."

"Or, just more used to the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Hey, anyone have any idea what could be behind this door?" Ronan asked.

They all turned to look at the back of the room seeing a door that was not on their Daedalus. It opened in two parts as Ford worked a few controls on a console near the door. Before them was a room with some space to move around the circular object that reminded Ford and Sam of something akin to a warp core on Star Trek, that they said together after seeing it. Instead of a pulsing light moving up and down however, there was a large slowly spinning circle moving around in the middle of the drive that glowed with light on vertical lines, plus a few other areas that didn't move.

"That must be the alternate reality drive." Rodney muttered.

"Think you three can figure out how to control it?" Sheppard asked, getting three answers at the same time.

"Maybe." Carter said.

"Doubtful." Rodney stated.

"Yeah, no problem." Ford said.

"Which one is it?" Sheppard asked with a exasperated sigh.

"I looked over what the other McKay had and even after a few weeks, he didn't get anywhere with this." Rodney stated.

"It can't be no more complicated as the T.A.R.D.I.S. Given time, we'll figure it out to." Ford said. "Something like this is a find you don't get most of the time."

"You may have all the time in the universe Mr. Immortality, but the rest of us don't." McKay stated.

"We barely have any understanding of how you are able to get us to other universes Ford. And yes, even though us three are very good at figuring out scientific and advanced technologies, this may take a lot longer than we may have to spend time on." Carter said looking at a screen she found some information on. "Some of this I can't even really understand."

"Can't hurt to try." Ford said. "Really, if we never figure it out, we can just shut the thing down, hook the T.A.R.D.I.S. up to her and then take the ship back to our universe. Fix her up, rename her and have a new addition to our pathetically small fleet."

"I like the sound of that. Except for the pathetic part." Sheppard said nodding. "You three work on figuring out what you can and can't do while the three of us go look around the ship. Maybe we might find something important that may or may not help."

"Never know, you might find some piece of technology that we don't have in our universe." Carter said.

"Besides the obvious." Ford said waving at the jump drive. "Makes me wonder about a few things."

"Such as?" Rodney asked with both sarcasm and intrigue.

"How this drive works, in particular if it runs on the same wave length as I do when it comes to jumping universes, and if so, is there a version of me in the universe where this ship came from?" Ford asked.

"Considering we have been trying to figure out a way to harness your strange ability, it wouldn't surprise me if there was a version of you here where enough research, study and possible test were done to create this, along with Rodney's ideas." Carter said. "We never did do any intense research into it."

About an hour later, or so, Sheppard came back in finding them talking in terms he couldn't understand. Teyla and Ronan were either still eating or finishing eating in the T.A.R.D.I.S. as he came down to find out if the three geniuses had figured out anything new or at all.

"Why's the blast door closed?" Sheppard asked.

"Residual radiation." the three said.

"Oh, good idea then." Sheppard said waving a finger. "We are safe, or still safe even after being here when the door was open?"

"Yes." the three said.

"You'd have to be in here with the door open at the time of the drive activating for it to even have that radiation effect you in a more damaging way." Rodney said.

"Good to hear. So, learn anything else yet?" Sheppard asked.

"Quite a bit actually." Ford said.

"Such as?" Sheppard asked as the two Carter's waved at Rodney to explain.

"Well, for one thing, whatever reality this ship came from, that McKay was behind this drive system." Rodney said with a smug smile.

"And you know this how?" Sheppard asked.

"Mostly because of the way the programming is done. Same way I would have done it." Rodney said sort of smugly.

"Right. So, even though we can get home by using the T.A.R.D.I.S., can you throw this drive into reverse and get us home? From what I remember with the time they were with us, hooking their ship up to something takes a lot of work." Sheppard said.

"It does doesn't it? Compatibility issues vary on so many levels." Ford said crossing his arms.

"Power distribution, power adaptation, flow rate of information and power rate as well. It could take a few hours to set all that up so it works correctly, even with all the parts we have ready to make the connections." Carter said.

"There is a navigation system that was suppose to allow them to navigate to other realities to allow them to go and come back to their own, like you do in the T.A.R.D.I.S. But as we found out, their program doesn't work." Rodney said.

"If the one in your ship works, can't we use it here?" Sheppard asked.

"Doesn't work that way Sheppard, first off…" Rodney began as Sheppards face fell.

"I got this McKay." Ford said interrupting quickly. "All those times of Sam explaining things to Jack for him to turn to me for help has taught me a few things."

"Besides the fact you live in both the genius and normal world." Carter said with a small smile.

"Besides that. I'm not saying your stupid or dumb John, because it takes a very smart person to fly all those aircraft. Rodney couldn't do it because his field is different." Ford said.

"Yeah I get it. Just tell me the dumbed down version of what he was going to say." Sheppard said rolling his eyes.

"Though they make the same game, such as….wait, you're into sports. Think of whatever sport game you like that is on both the XBOX 360 and the Playstation 3. Even though the same game, the programming is different enough they won't play on the other system." Ford said.

"Ah." Sheppard said getting the idea quickly.

"Plus, the programming in the T.A.R.D.I.S. is much more complex since it interacts with many other systems so, compatibility issues just get worse from there." Carter said. "She can adapt herself to many things, or so far we've seen, but to interact with anything outside her, we have to adapt them."

"So, with the question of throwing it into reverse. We can't do it because there is a program error if I understand correctly." Sheppard said.

"Somewhat. The big problem is the system they made for power generation for the device. There is no ZPM on this ship, so they managed to create a capacitor that draws power directly from subspace constantly. Very ingenious, even if I say so myself. The only problem is, the drive continues to make jumps instead of being able to go in reverse or being able to jump straight back to their own reality. The power continues to flow into the system until it reaches capacity and then the drive jumps into another universe. There's no control." Rodney said. "No stop valve either."

"If we can figure out how to create a adaptor, we might be able to use this power generation system to recharge a ZPM." Carter said as it occurred to her.

"I thought of that but didn't bring it up because it would take a long time. Even though the drive runs at near a ZPM level of energy, it is still a bit far from what a ZPM is totally capable of generating." Rodney stated. "Then again, if we looked at it close enough, we might figure out a way to control the rate at which power is drained from subspace and be able to charge a ZPM very quickly."

They turned as the console beeped at them.

"We jump again in five, four…" Rodney said.

"Teyla, Ronan, we are jumping again." Sheppard said as Rodney reached one.

They all blinked as light surrounded them and then everything was clear again.

"Where are we now?" Sheppard asked.

"I have no idea. The main systems are barely accessible from here. Given time, we can reroute everything…." Rodney began.

"Get to work on it along with this drive thing. I'm going to the bridge to take a look. Ronan, Teyla, if you're not already there, meet me on the bridge." Sheppard said walking out.

"We'll be there Sheppard." Ronan said.

They were already there when he walked in. Teyla was at a station that had a screen on the wall off to the command chairs right and she was looking at a scan of the planet that showed something was there.

"John, Atlantis is back." Teyla said.

"You know how to work this stuff?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Yes. Major Marks was very generous to give us a demonstration of how the system works." Teyla said looking at Ronan.

"I was busy somewhere else." Ronan said.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, do you copy over?" Sheppard said from his com.

Getting nothing, he moved to the command chair and opened the com channel.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard, do you read?" Sheppard said as he looked up at the ceiling expecting to hear from the speakers right away.

Still getting nothing he touched his earpiece.

"Hey you three, what are the odds of us randomly getting back to our universe?" Sheppard asked.

"Slim to none." Rodney stated.

"We aren't in our universe John. I did a reading with my Sonic Screwdriver and this universe doesn't have the right quantum signature." Ford said.

"Great. Why aren't they receiving our hails?" Sheppard asked.

"The external communication systems are almost completely fried Sheppard. I told you that earlier." Rodney stated. "We are lucky to even have internal communications."

"I'm detecting another ship in orbit." Teyla said as the console beeped at her.

"What kind?" Sheppard asked as he walked over worried.

"I'll see if I can bring it up." Teyla said working the buttons.

The screen changed to show some sort of triangular ship with a insignia on the side that was unfamiliar.

"You know it?" Ronan asked as Sheppard stared at the up close look of the insignia.

"Never seen it before." Sheppard said.

"Colonel, I believe the ship is powering up weapons." Teyla stated as the console beeped again.

They watched as some energy weapon that looked like fireballs were shot from the underside near the rear and rained down on the city.

"The cities shields are failing." Teyla stated.

"Hey, can any of you see if we can get any power to the Asguard beam weapons?" Sheppard asked into his radio as he took the controls near the command chair.

"Maybe, why?" Rodney asked.

"Atlantis is under attack." Sheppard stated.

"It's not our….what? Okay, fine, I'll do it General. Hang on a moment Sheppard." Rodney said.

"I'm on my way up. The T.A.R.D.I.S. should have already engaged shields." Ford said.

"I am detecting an energy field around our ship." Teyla said.

"Yeah, we got shields General." Sheppard said.

"Sheppard, you have three, maybe four shots." Rodney said.

"The hyperdrive is shot, but I was able to divert some of the power left to the weapons and what there was for the shields to them as well John, make them count." Carter said.

"Working on it." Sheppard said taking the helm.

The ship turned, though slowly because of the damage to the sublight engines. Four shots came out from under the Daedalus hitting the ship each time. On the fourth shot, the ship took a direct hit with visible damage.

"Their weapons have quit and they are damaged. I cannot tell the extent however." Teyla stated.

"We got them to stop, that's what is important." Sheppard said getting up.

"John, they are launching fighters at us." Teyla stated.

"Won't matter. They can't harm us." Ford said coming in. "Who are they?"

"I don't know. Never seen them before." Sheppard said as Ford went into his ship. "What are you going to do?"

"Scan them. We might run into them in the future, in which case, better to be prepared." Ford shouted from inside the ship.

They saw the fighter ships come at them and open fire. Though they felt no impacts, they saw the shields outside turn yellow from the impacts in their view.

"I think they are using some sort of plasma based weapons. Hard to say. Something is interfering with the scanners, which is odd in it self." Ford said stepping out.

"Are the shields going to hold?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, no problem there. Can we still move?" Ford asked.

"Barely. What do you want to do?" Sheppard asked.

"Since the weapons are out, I want you to ram us into the ship." Ford said.

"You want me to what?" Sheppard asked thinking he heard that wrong.

"Ram us into them. The shields will hold and easily withstand the impact. Trust me. Or am I going to have to do it myself?" Ford said seriously.

"You retired. I'm technically in command here." Sheppard stated.

"John…." Ford grumbled.

"Fine, but make sure the shields aren't effected by whatever is interfering with your scanners first." Sheppard ordered.

Ford went in and then came back out ten seconds later.

"The jump drive is causing some interference with a few of the T.A.R.D.I.S. systems, but nothing that we need to worry about. The shields are not one of those systems, I swear." Ford said holding up a hand.

"I really hope we don't regret this." Sheppard said taking the station again.

The fighters continued to swarm around the ship as they continued their turn and moved towards the ship. It started to move, much slower than they were in an attempt to get out of the way.

"Their fighters are trying for our engines." Teyla stated.

"Shields still holding." Ford said from inside his ship.

"Impact in five seconds!" John stated.

The other ship, though for the most part, tried to move out of the way, and exploded as the Daedalus ripped it in half from slamming into the side of the ass end of the vessel. Several of the fighters went up in the shockwave while the rest continued to fire at them.

"How could you doubt me?" Ford asked coming out.

"There is five fighters still shooting at us." Teyla said.

"What was that spike of energy I just read?" Rodney asked.

"The enemy ship exploded when we rammed into it." Sheppard said as he was able to put the vessel back into orbit.

There was a moment of silence, in which Sheppard had Ronan take the other seat and start firing the rail guns at the fighters to get rid of them before they hopefully hadn't called for help already and also to keep them from going after Atlantis as Ford suggested they get rid of them before that happened.

"One less enemy for this universe then, who knows how many more that might come. We may have the shields to hold out, but not the power requirements to even try fighting any battles, much less continuous ramming of their vessels if they bring a fleet. We're lucky we can even move with the damage to the sublight systems as it is. The less we tax them the better." Rodney stated.

"I got it Rodney. No more moving until you have been able to do something to the engines." Sheppard said.

"Have Ford come down and help me work on them. McKay can keep working on the problems here for now." Carter said over the com.

"He's on his way." Sheppard said as he targeted one of the small crafts. "I got one!"

Two minutes later, the alien ships were destroyed with the last two doing kamikaze attacks against their shields.

"Well, that's that." Sheppard said getting up.

"At least for now." Ronan said also getting up.

"Hey guys, we jump again in ten seconds." Rodney warned.

The same flash happened and then they could see normally again.

"Teyla, you see anything we need to worry about?" Sheppard asked.

"Possibly. The shield is holding, however, the hull temperature is slowly rising." Teyla reported.

"Rising? Why would that be?" Sheppard asked as they walked up and looked out the window. "Oh, that isn't good."

Below them, a fiery hot red sun burned where a planet should have been.

"How close are we?" Sheppard asked.

"According to these readings, we are less than two million kilometers from the surface of the sun." Teyla said.

"You said the temperature is rising. How long before it becomes fatal for us?" Sheppard asked.

"I am uncertain. But I believe, if I inputted the correct information, we have a little under one day before the ship cannot take the heat no more. We will be unable to be inside the ship well before then without suffocating, or worse." Teyla said.

"Hey you two, we have a new problem." Sheppard said into his radio.

"Such as?" Carter asked.

"We jumped and are currently over a very hot sun. Teyla says we have about a day until the ship gives out and we die." Sheppard said.

"We'll jump to another universe well before that." Ford said.

"Why not just move the ship away before anything happens?" Ronan asked.

"That works." Sheppard said taking the station again only to find the controls not working. "Hey, what did you two do?"

"What do you mean?" Ford asked.

"I want to move the ship, but the system isn't responding." Sheppard said.

"We are working on it. Because of the damage, we had to shut it down for the moment." Carter said. "Give us a few minutes and we should have it back online. Hopefully better than it was before."

"I thought the shields on your ship were practically invincible." Sheppard stated.

"Just because a bullet proof vest can stop a bullet doesn't mean you won't feel the impact. The shields will keep out the radiation and most of everything else the sun puts out, but the heat it gives off can only be blocked so much. How close are we anyway?" Ford asked.

"About two million kilometers." Sheppard said.

"Wow, that's pretty close." Carter said. "Just give us a few minutes and you'll be able to move us away."

"Wonderful, the waiting game." Sheppard said sitting back. "I hate this game."

One hour later, and an almost asleep Colonel, he was roused rudely as McKay's voice came over his radio loudly in his ear.

"Thanks for the ear ache McKay!" Sheppard said sitting up.

"Where you sleeping?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah. I can't do anything so there was little else to do but wait." Sheppard said.

"Oh." Rodney said.

"What have you got?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, even though having Sam and Ford helping would have been nice, I managed to find out a few things by myself." Rodney said with a little irritability and smugness.

"Such as?" Sheppard asked.

"I went over the programming and other details about this jump drive system and I think I found a way to get us back home by reversing the system." Rodney said.

"I suggested that over an hour or so ago. And you said it wouldn't work." Sheppard said.

"No, I said it might not be possible, or something along those lines. Anyway, having all this time to go over things without worrying about getting killed any moment for once, other than being a refreshing moment, I'm pretty sure, with those two helping, we can make the ship jump back to our reality." Rodney stated.

"Did you figure out how to stop it as well? Another ship would help us in our fight against the Wraith." Sheppard said.

"No, not really. We may be able to figure it out before we get back to our universe. I don't know." Rodney said unsure.

"Then get started on both ideas. I'll let the other two know you need them." Sheppard said.

"Not really need…" Rodney began with reluctance.

"Rodney, shut up." Sheppard said hitting the controls on the command chair he was in. "You two get anything done yet?"

"We called up some time ago and Teyla said you were asleep. Since there was no threats or problems, we kept working. Sublight is at 75%." Ford said.

"Go help Rodney if you will. He thinks he can reverse the system now that he has had time to look everything over without the threat of imminent death. Also, try to figure out how to shut the system off if you can so we can keep the ship once we get home." Sheppard said.

"How long until we jump again?" Carter asked.

"Hey Rodney, any idea when we'll make another jump?" Sheppard asked switching channels.

"The system says 62%. I haven't looked at it long enough to make a good enough guess. Maybe another hour, possibly less. Why?" Rodney asked.

"The two headed to you wanted to know." Sheppard said switching over. "He's not sure but guesses an hour."

"Move the ship away from the sun then. Less taxing on the hull and my shields, though its nothing for my shields, but the hull…." Ford said.

"Yeah, I get it." Sheppard said turning off the line.

Sheppard moved the ship away until they were well out of the range of the ship taking anything but light from the sun. This also was computed far enough away that the T.A.R.D.I.S. dropped its shields.

"The shields have dropped." Teyla reported.

"General, we've lost shields." Sheppard said with worry over the com.

"Then we are probably far enough away from the sun for them not to be on. If any other danger comes up or you move us close again, they'll come back on." Ford said.

"Okay, just checking." Sheppard said with some relief.

As the system got near to jumping into the next reality, the three got the program up and running.

"Here we go." Rodney announced as the ship jumped.

Teyla did a quick scan and found they were over the planet with Atlantis below and so far, no enemy ships or ships at all within their limited scanning range. Sam continued to help Rodney with trying to figure out how to shut the system off as they knew it was going to take time for the next jump to come. Ford did a quick scan of the surrounding solar system, getting different readings because of the interference. A few minutes later and several adjustments, he got through the interference and was able to get a normal reading.

"Sensors say a ship is approaching us." Teyla stated.

"Can you tell what type?" Sheppard asked looking at the screen.

"What's going on?" Ford asked coming out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Teyla says we're picking up another ship…" Sheppard said.

"It's another one like before." Teyla stated.

"These guys are persistent." Sheppard said as he quickly got back at the helm.

"Shields are back up." Teyla said. "Fighters are approaching and the ship is firing on us."

"Do we have any weapons besides the rail guns?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Not enough power to fire them and the missile systems are damaged." Ford said looking at a console. "You'll have to ram the ship again. Hit any fighters in the way if you can."

"Ronan, shoot them down like before." Sheppard said as he turned the ship around.

"If any other ships come and attack, ram into them as well. Eventually, they'll get the message. I'll see if I can do anything with the missile systems here, however unlikely that will be." Ford stated while using a console at the back.

"What was that flash this time?" Rodney asked over the com.

"Another one of those ships attacked us. We have no weapons so I rammed into them." Sheppard said. "If any more ships show up, I'm going to do it again."

"That really sounds dangerous…" Rodney began.

"Would you like to have us sit here and just take hits until we leave?" Sheppard asked.

"It would be safer…." Rodney began.

"Rodney, the Atlantis below us isn't ours, but I'm sure there is a Rodney down there praying we help if they have already noticed us. If you were in their situation, wouldn't you hope however is above would help?" Ford asked.

"Fine. Just don't get us killed Sheppard." Rodney stated.

Another ship did arrive and was destroyed just as it exited hyperspace as Teyla reported the ship coming and the exit point before the ship arrived. Though the Daedalus shook, there was no damage as they passed out of the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked.

"You hit the ship as it exited hyperspace and they didn't have their shields up yet. The residual effect of the hyperspace window probably was the cause of us feeling the explosion this time. Though I'm really guessing on that. Best bet is to wait till they exit, if more show up, before hitting them." Ford said.

"Got it General." Sheppard said.

No other ships came and the rest of the fighters were taken care of quickly. Finding out the jump system was only at 33%, Ford left the ship and landed on Atlantis.

"How did it go?" Sheppard asked as Ford stepped out from returning half an hour later.

"Good, to some points. Some of their history is like ours, some not. You're down there. Weir is unfortunately dead. The Replicators are gone though they lost their Daedalus two years ago during a battle. I've forgotten the name of the enemy attacking them and us, mostly because it was hard to pronounce. I gave them a load of supplies along with the specs for those weapon platforms our Atlantis has along with a few of the crystals I've made. They should be able to hold out until help from Earth arrives from the Apollo. Midway was destroyed during the Wraith attack like with us, but in our universe, K-9 was able to prevent the self destruct from activating. There is a few other things, but nothing extremely relevant. Before you ask, no one like me was there or heard of." Ford said.

"What about the enemy? Other than a name…" Sheppard asked.

"I guess it was some people or species, not really sure, that Michael came into contact with in hopes of having as allies to attack Atlantis for his plans. They backfired because Michael came back and warned them only to try and steal Teyla shortly after for the same crap we dealt with. He was killed and the, oh what was that name? Started with a S, I think. Stragen, Straden, St something I think. Anyway, they apparently are dangerous and are even formidable against the Wraith. Where they came from, they don't really know." Ford said shrugging.

"At least we have a general idea of what to look for in our universe." Sheppard said.

"Yes. So, anything new yet?" Ford asked.

"Nope. Sam and Rodney haven't gotten anything yet either." Sheppard said.

"I'll go help them then." Ford said walking out.

"I'm going back to sleep then like Ronan has." Sheppard said sitting in the command chair.

Two jumps later, and a Ronan and Sheppard bored but well rested, they were back in their universe. With the sublight working for the most part, they headed back towards the planet while still trying to figure out how to shut the system off. Though the thought of blowing it up crossed Sheppards and Ronan's mind, all three of the geniuses instantly objected saying that could cause a space time rupture that could take out the entire solar system or worse, or just do considerable damage to subspace in their area, whatever the case, blowing up the ship was a bad idea. Seeing as Sheppard moved the ship so far away from the red sun at the time, they were pretty far away from the planet.

"We've got ten minutes at most before the ship jumps again." Rodney stated from on the bridge with the rest of them.

"It's going to take that long to get to Atlantis and land this thing." Sheppard said. "Haven't you figured out any way to shut it off?"

"Not without causing possible damage to subspace. We'd really like to keep it intact to study it. Given time, we'd be able to get it to work correctly." Carter said.

"Whatever we are going to do, we need to do it quick. Or else we'll be stuck on this ship when it jumps back again. And since we know that alien ship didn't cause the damage she already has, we have no idea if the next universe will be even more dangerous." Rodney stated.

"You guys leave. Take the Jumper and go home. We'll stay with the ship for awhile and see if we can do anything." Ford said waving towards the doorway.

"Time traveling has great benefits." Carter said while patting the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We'll get home at some point."

"Are you two absolutely sure…" Sheppard began.

"Yes, we are very confident. Go tell Woolsey and the others we found you, got you home, and we'll see you all sometime in the future. Near or far." Ford said waving at the door again.

"Call us the moment you get back." Sheppard stated.

They saw the Jumper leave and read the signal of Atlantis talking to the Jumper just before the ship jumped again. Several jumps later, they ended up in the universe where the other team died, but not their universe, according to the scans they took. Jumping back in time to the right moment and somewhat before it, they found the four passed out on the floor where they apparently didn't shoot themselves with a zat, but just passed out from lack of food and oxygen. Switching the bodies, which Carter felt a bit creeped out at doing, they went back into the present one minute after they had left. Even after getting the team back to better health, they were still wary of the two and the story they were told. McKay went over the information in the computers and was able to confirm for his Sheppard that the two were telling the truth. Giving over a data crystal with some important information to help them in their universe, they watched them leave in their Jumper, going back to their Atlantis. Some jumps later and a battle with the Wraith, they managed to figure out how to shut the system off without damaging it or the ship or anything else.


	135. Chapter 135

CHAPTER 135

EPISODE…..takes place one month after the Daedalus Variations but before the incident with the failed ascended Replicator episode. This is a dark sort of chapter I came up with out of nowhere, though suspect too many movies and TV programs about evil corrupt people with no morals who do this sort of stuff daily in real life. It is sad how sadistic humans can be…

Shortly after letting Sheppard and his team off in the puddle Jumper and then the two let the ship jump to another universe as it was preprogrammed to. Once back at the universe with the other Sheppard and his team, and fixing that, the two let them leave with their puddle Jumper and some extra info they had to help them out, and then let the ship jump again. Unfortunately, it went to a universe where the Wraith were doing quite a bit of winning and had the planet surrounded. If not for the T.A.R.D.I.S. being there and their shields, they'd already be dead. Since the weapons on the Daedalus were damaged or destroyed, Ford did the only other idea and rammed the ship into the various hives he could before they all left, going into hyperspace to avoid any more losses. Atlantis was pretty much a lost cause unfortunately and they did what they could for a few days and helped them get back home through the Stargate. More Wraith came back and attacked the city, which they landed the damaged ship on earlier. With the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield keeping Atlantis safe for the evacuations, the Wraith continued to bombard them and the planet constantly. Having little choice but to abandon the pretty much destroyed city anyway, the two helped the people get as much of what they could take from the city back to Earth with them. After everyone was gone, they grabbed a bunch of stuff from the city for almost a week that they felt they would need themselves, which included the gate. After getting what they wanted, Ford put a Mark XXV Naquada enhanced nuclear bomb into the gate room, which was that number only because Ford gave it that number and Carter didn't care, but also because it was incredibly powerful. Setting it to go off in ten seconds, the shield was dropped to around the ship and they used the T.A.R.D.I.S. to transport themselves and the ship back to their universe, leaving the bomb to literally blow up the planet and hopefully, the surrounding Wraith ships in the process. While a month had gone by for Atlantis in their universe, for them, it had been almost a year when they finally came back even though they did call shortly after getting back to their universe one hour later after dropping Sheppard and them off to keep them from worrying that they never made it back.

"I'm getting a energy reading. It looks like a ship is dropping out of hyperspace." Radek said from a screen he was watching in the command center.

"Is it a ship or not?" Woolsey asked. "And is it one of ours?"

"It is a ship, but the I.F.F. is unknown. They are just within range of the planet, on the other side currently. Course projection indicates that they are headed for here."

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked as he entered.

"There is an unknown ship on the other side of the planet." Woolsey said. "It isn't one of ours. Lieutenant, raise the cities shields…"

"Wait, I'm getting a reading. They are contacting us." Radek said quickly.

"Have they stated who they are?" Woolsey asked.

"Hey, I know you people are there." Ford said over the speakers in a slightly garbled voice. "Why aren't you responding?"

"Probably because we should have announced ourselves first before exiting so close to the planet." Carter said in the background. "But then, we are in bad shape."

"Next time give us more warning General." Sheppard said as he responded. "Why didn't you just drop in with the T.A.R.D.I.S. like usual?"

"And what do you mean by bad shape?" Woolsey asked.

"We have a good reason for that, I mean the not using the T.A.R.D.I.S. You'll see in a few minutes. Is the pier open for us to land on?" Ford asked with worry and agitation in his voice. "I don't know how much longer I can keep her in the air."

"At the moment it is." Woolsey said.

"Where's the Daedalus?" Carter asked.

"Out on a patrol run." Sheppard said.

"I've got a better reading on the ship now." Radek said as he brought up a 3D scan the sensors were giving him.

It looked just like the Daedalus, except for the large part on top of the main section had less width to it, but still the same length. Where the two hangers were on the bottom, there was also two on top above them on either side. The engines on the hanger sections were still the same, but the main engine consisted of five ports instead of the normal three at the rear. The front end still looked the same, with the exception of having a part under it like the Prometheus had to allow the landed struts to come out better in the front. And Atlantis's sensor readings indicated the ship was badly damaged and barely flying.

"Rather interesting looking ship there General." Sheppard said as it came into view for everyone to see from the city itself. "Where did you get it? And why the hell is it so damaged?"

"After we left you guys and that Daedalus jumped to another universe, we took the ship and brought it back to our own and did some modifications. Took a about a year to get her working and like you see her now." Carter said as they slowly flew around the city to land on the pier without much trouble despite the smoke. "As for the damage, we'll tell you about that in a moment."

"I'm sending our I.F.F. now so we don't have any problems in the future." Ford said.

"The X-wing? That is so unoriginal." Sheppard said as he saw the readout.

"It was Teal'cs idea." Carter said. "We've landed safely, thankfully. You can come check her out and get a full tour if you like while we hopefully get help with repairs."

"Hey, I hear a new ship has arrived." Rodney said as he entered excited. "I only got a small glimpse though and it had to be severely damaged with all the smoke I saw. Who is it?"

"It belongs to the Carter's." Woolsey stated. "They say anyone can go and get a tour. I want you to personally go with a couple other scientist and check the ship out and get some people out there to help with the repairs. I know they resigned, but tell them that I ordered you to look around and to bring back any relevant info that would help us."

"Okay. I doubt they would keep anything from us anyway. They haven't before." Rodney said.

"I don't doubt them on that, but I know the I.O.A. would have my head if I didn't at least give the order." Woolsey said.

"Yeah, those rules with the I.O.A. are a stickler." Sheppard said.

The former jump drive was gone, since it was a failure to begin with and in that area of the ships place, the T.A.R.D.I.S sat with the computer consoles that were now a secondary bridge in case of any problems on the main bridge. Several teams were going over the ship and had been for a few hours and still were with different repair teams. Sheppard and his team, along with Woolsey sat inside the conference room talking to the couple.

"Sally is seven now and Avon is five." Ford said as he sat back in the chair and between the two, they told them what happened after leaving the team in their universe and going with the ship as it continued jumping.

"So, you managed to get the Jaffa to help you to rebuild the ship. Nice job." Sheppard said.

"We gave them quite a few things in return for the help. The Gia'ans helped too during one trip." Carter said. "We couldn't come up with a name and Teal'c told us what he thought it should be called, which is why it is called the X-wing."

"We've already gave the schematics about the ship to the SGC, so I don't see why you still have people looking over the ship instead of helping with repairs. Other than size, it is no different from the Daedalus really." Ford said. "Aside from the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"According to the reports I've been getting from the various teams, they confirm what you just said. I've ordered them to come back and get back to whatever jobs they were on before if they couldn't help with the repairs." Woolsey said.

"Thank you." the two said.

"Were you able to get a ZPM from the other universe?" Rodney asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Carter said. "They had two, but the power between them was about 43% and they needed them a lot more than we did. However, we did get a lot of different parts and other supplies that they didn't take with them to Earth. We would have taken some drones, but they took all of them as well."

"I looked over the manifest you gave me of the supplies you are giving us from the other Atlantis. I must say, this is quite a lot of stuff you are giving us." Woolsey said as he held a tablet in his hand. "It's going to take another couple of hours to get all those crates moved into the city."

"We know." Ford said shrugging. "Going to take even longer to repair the ship."

"Hanging out until then isn't a problem for us." Carter said. "And, if the Wraith show up, we can use the beam weapons on top of the ship to fight back since we can surround the city with the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield."

"I personally hope they don't show up. Don't get me wrong, I want to see them dead and gone like the everyone else, but we're better off not fighting them unless we have no choice." Rodney said.

"I agree." Ford said. "We came to drop off supplies, hang out for a bit and then head off to wherever the wind leads us. Unfortunately, we need serious work done first."

"What the hell did you get into a fight with anyway?" Rodney asked. "According to one the teams, they came across a dead squid."

"I heard it was a octopus." Sheppard said.

"We took the jump drive apart and looked it over." Carter said. "We figured we might be able to make a better and smaller version with some help from all the information inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. databanks. According to the simulations, everything worked."

"Instead…" Ford said as he began the tale and Carter jumped in as well.

_**(A.N. From here, the story crosses over with the Hellsing story I am writing, General Hellsing. You can read it or not, but what happens here is also wrote in the other story and vise versa.)**_

"Maybe hooking the jump drive and the T.A.R.D.I.S. together wasn't such a great idea." Carter said as the ship shook, badly.

"It's a smaller and much more manageable version of what was in there before! I don't see what can be going wrong!" Ford said as he tried to stabilize the unstable energy that the core wasn't processing right. "All the simulations turned out well!"

"Yeah, I was there and so was K-9!" Carter yelled as the ship jerked heavily and then exited the hyperspace like jump window. "Holy…."

Ford looked up to see a three large, airships of some sort in front of them for a brief moment and then felt the entire ship shake violently as explosions took place at various points along the ship as they ran into them as Ford tried to avoid them, and failed as he barrel rolled the ship by accident when he lost control and his fingers hit the controls wrong. Alarms went off and pre-programmed security measures took place as lockdown protocols took effect. Both of them were tossed to the back of the secondary bridge near the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the ship slammed into something and then flattened out.

"I think we hit water…" Carter groaned as she rubbed her back and butt like he was along with his head.

"Yeah, kinda feels like we're sinking." Ford muttered as he slowly got off the floor and helped her. "You okay?"

"Bruises only." Carter said as she checked a console. "Damn, we're sinking fast and the hull is starting to buckle from the stress!"

"K-9, raise shields!" Ford yelled.

Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, K-9 raised the shields quickly around the entire vessel.

"Master, there is an unknown vessel that is lodged into the upper right hanger bay. No life signs are detected, but there is extensive movement." K-9 stated.

"Seal off all decks for now K-9. Sam, how bad is it?" Ford asked.

"We're sinking at 30 feet or more a minute. Sensors are barely functioning and I only have internal scanners. Shields are offline as are the weapons and propulsion. All the external exhaust ports for the engines are filled with water and the secondary sublight engines on the starboard side are offline from damage. The main bridge is flooded along with the entire front of the ship and about six blocks in. There is pockets of damage in various areas of the ship that are filled with water as well. Most of the lockdowns took place without any problems and there is no further leaking that I can see. I shut down life support to all areas but here for the moment and the emergency shutters for the air duct system has closed down all across the ship, except in the damaged areas, mostly near the front." Carter said.

"Do we know where we are?" Ford asked as he was doing something on another console.

"In the ocean." Carter stated.

"Duh. I meant besides in the obvious?" Ford asked.

"Not at the moment." Carter said ignoring his sarcasm as she kept working on the console. "Glad we left mom, dad and the kids back in Colorado so we could test this without worrying about them."

"Same here." Ford said working on a different console. "The jump drive is down currently so we can't use that….hey, K-9? Are we in our universe?"

"No Master. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is currently searching." K-9 stated.

"Great, at least we thought ahead of time to do this idea here instead of on the main bridge." Carter said. "Damn, we've got some power distribution problems. A few circuits couldn't handle the over loads and blew out on various decks. Plus the water damage is causing problems to the various systems that are still functioning even under all this water."

"Can't we just shut them off from here?" Ford asked.

"I'm trying, but a lot of the connections have been damaged or severed. Oh god, we're over four hundred feet under the water and still falling." Carter exclaimed. "I have no idea where we are or how deep we could end up going."

"If we knew an exact location or somewhere close to where we could be…." Ford began.

"Master, Mistress…." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" they both exclaimed.

"Suggest that you brace for impact." K-9 stated.

They quickly grabbed the consoles and then barely held on as the ship hit the ocean floor and bounced once to land at a 34 degree angle to the left while sliding several feet across the ocean floor. A screeching and tearing noise outside really caught their attention as they hear something move over the hull and hit the ocean floor near the ship. More alarms came on as water flooded the damaged upper right hanger further that was trapped inside the shield and had fluctuated when the large obstruction in the hanger bay fell out.

"How bad is everything now?" Ford asked.

"There is some buckling on the upper right hanger unit struts and several other connection points, plus the engines in that section are totally fried. Water has flooded a few sections here and there, but we shouldn't have any problems getting to the engine room in hopes of doing a cold restart of the engines in more hope that we can get off the ocean floor and back into the air." Carter said while using the system and opening several windows.

"Anything else?" Ford asked rolling his eyes at their predicament.

"Life support is only functioning on this deck and sporadically in several others areas. I might be able to get us a path to the engine room, given some time, but otherwise, you'd have to go out in a space suit or at least some thick boots to keep from freezing your feet and taking a light for any dark areas. Scratch that, I'd have to use thick boots since the cold doesn't effect you." Carter said.

Ford only sighed as he sat down in a chair nearby.

"Damn, and we haven't even shown Atlantis this yet. I'd have to wear boots because I think eventually it would get to me." Ford muttered.

"We checked the sensors later and find out what we ran into." Carter said. "It shocked us a lot when we found them to be three zeppelins."

"So, you ran into a bunch of zeppelins, as strange as it sounds, that caused all that damage and made you crash into the ocean. With all that damage, no wonder you used the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get home." Rodney said.

"Actually, that is just the beginning of the story….." Carter said as John quickly explained what a zeppelin was to Ronan and Teyla.

Half an hour later, the two managed to do several bypasses in the system and open different doors in the ship to vent out the water that had accumulated before the shields were put up. There was still sections of the ship, mostly at the front where the water was still inside the ship and a few areas in the upper right hanger bay. Carter was sure those engines were for the most part, shot at the moment and needed hands on repair inside and out. As for the main engines, they could get to that room finally and was able to restore life support to most of the ship now. External sensors were still offline and so was communications, but internal sensors were functioning enough for them to get an overall damage assessment.

"Okay, we're in luck. The damage to the main engines isn't as bad as it seems." Carter said.

"Shouldn't take us long to replace a few crystals, do some rerouting on the console down there and replace a few broken parts from the looks of it." Ford said as he looked at the damage report with her.

"It will take a few minutes to get her off the ocean floor and back in the air, but I think we can get her to fly out into space if we need to avoid drawing attention." Carter said.

"Like we haven't already?" Ford said.

"Okay, drawing more attention. We could also just use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to move the entire ship into space and then…" Carter began.

"We don't know what universe we are in. We could end up in the middle of a war up there or into the flight path of some alien ship, or a monster." Ford said.

"All I can tell from the images here is that we ran into some old zeppelins. Three of them apparently. There isn't many books or TV shows that I know of that have those in them. And if we are in Earth's past…." Carter said.

"Nothing would be happening in space. I got that. But because of all the damage and the jump drive causing some interference, I can't get a very good scan of the time period we are in at the moment with the T.A.R.D.I.S. sensors." Ford said.

"That is so strange, for being very advanced technology and all." Carter said with a frown.

"And a hair dryer being capable of disrupting the function of a Sonic Screwdriver isn't?" Ford said with a chuckle.

"I thought that was a joke until I tried it too." Carter muttered while running her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Master, Mistress…." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9." the two said.

"Internal sensors indicate movement within the ship." K-9 stated.

"Probably some fish that got trapped K-9." Carter said as they grabbed a tool box they got from the T.A.R.D.I.S. earlier and headed for the door.

"Negative Mistress." K-9 said.

"What do you mean negative?" Ford asked.

"There is aquatic life in the ship Master, Mistress. However, the movement from them is not what the movement registered on the sensors." K-9 said.

"Show us." Carter said as a holographic screen of the ship came up.

It turned to show the side of the ship in 3D, as though you looked at the framework and housing. Just lines and corridors and words in small boxes to indicate the location of said areas of the ship.

"Aquatic life is in these areas." K-9 said as the front pointed out a couple dozen small blips near the front and a few others in the upper right hanger area.

"Here we are." Carter said pointing. "So where is the other scans K-9?"

The red blips went away and then changed to grayish ones that were in the hanger and moving in various decks of the hanger section and aft end of the ship, spreading out slowly.

"Why are they grey K-9?" Ford asked.

"They do not register as alive Master." K-9 said as another holo-screen popped up on another console nearby and showed a live feed in one corridor.

"Those look like soldiers." Carter stated. "Can you clear the image K-9?"

"Negative. This is the best image possible currently Mistress." K-9 said.

"Camera is obviously damaged and waterlogged. But how would soldiers end up on our ship, and still be alive after hitting the ocean that hard?" Ford muttered.

"K-9 says they don't register as alive. That guy there is walking around with his rifle pointed, but has no left arm, and it doesn't look bandaged." Carter said.

"I noticed. Must be in shock or something." Ford said.

"The rest of them have various injuries as well and they are moving through the ship like….." Carter was saying when he gasped. "What is it?"

"K-9, replay image back ten seconds and move forward slowly, one frame at a time." Ford said leaning on the console.

Both of them watched carefully for the next minute or so and then saw one of the men walk close by the hidden camera.

"Stop! Freeze that image and enhance!" Ford exclaimed.

"Working Master. I cannot say that…." K-9 said.

"Best guess of what it could be from any and all data you have access to K-9." Ford said quickly.

The picture zoomed in on some fuzzy black and white patch on the man's upper arm sleeve. It was very hard to make out at first until it slowly, line by line, got clearer and clearer.

"How in the hell did Nazi's get on board?" Carter exclaimed. "They attacked Britain and from what you said the T.A.R.D.I.S. says, we're somewhere near South America!"

"I don't understand." Ford said completely confused. "Unless we ended up in a alternate universe were the Nazi's managed to win and we ran into a patrol…."  
"K-9, do we have any footage of the hanger before and after it was breached?" Carter asked.

The screen changed to showed three zeppelins in front of them as they exited the jump and rammed into the nose of one while trying to avoid it, which killed the feed instantly. The next couple camera scenes showed the ship scrape the larger one below them as Ford was barrel rolling the ship and they came down on the other one on the other side, which caused massive explosions that ripped across the top of the ship before she plunged down into the ocean. Another feed showed the hanger bay and many troops getting out before water came rushing in moments later and then cutting out as the camera was damaged by the water. K-9 brought up several other cameras that were working, somewhat, and it showed various troops looking around or searching through different crates and other rooms.

"Seal off all essential rooms!" Ford said quickly.

"Doors have already been seals and locked Master. The lockdown procedures have already taken the necessary steps to keep enemy infiltration, hull breach decompression and the event of water landing from getting to vital systems." K-9 said.

"Good work K-9." Carter said and then grabbed Ford as the ship rocked slightly making them drop to their knees. "What was that?"

"Several explosive devices have went off in the ship Mistress. They unknown enemy attempted to enter a restricted area and blew themselves up. Damage report coming up now." K-9 said.

"Ah damn. Blew a few of the power grids in that area, which is going to make it difficult to reroute main power even more than before." Ford said.

"Okay, we got dead Nazi troops trying to take over our ship. We could just leave in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and set the self destruct…" Carter said though it was obvious she didn't want to.

"No. There's too much work put into her and too much important materials to get dropped off. Not to mention the explosives on board that would make things much worse." Ford said.

"I almost forgot about that. So, what do we do? We can't stay here forever." Carter said.

"We fix the engines and get this ship back into the air. From there, we open all vents and doors and let explosive decompression take place. We can beam up anything we don't want flying away into the ocean and get rid of our intruders in the process." Ford said.

"We're going to need weapons then…" Carter said going into the T.A.R.D.I.S with him. "K-9, keep watch and in radio contact with us. And keep watch on our work while making sure the enemy doesn't get to this room."

"Understood Mistress." K-9 said.

She exited with a PC-90 that had silver ammo wearing a vest as though she was going off world. The magnum was still on her hip with a few extra clips, also silver ammo. Being used to fighting in combat boots, she had them on along with fatigue pants that had several pockets on them with small tools and parts she felt would be important for the job ahead, along with the pack on her back. Ford came out with his suit and coat on and the Heavy Arms rifle, also loaded with silver ammo, along with a pack with tools and a laptop as well.

"Here, I modified it to show moving objects instead of life signs." Ford said handing her a scanner. "Only problem is, if the enemy doesn't move, it won't show anything."

"Didn't we have to fight a bunch of undead people once, or something like that?" Carter asked. "But not in our universe."

"Yeah…" Ford said thinking as he checked his gun over once more. "But what it was about eludes me at the moment."

"Same here." Carter said as it didn't come to her either. "Are we sure about silver ammo killing them?"

"The ammo was in the rack labeled for killing undead." Ford said as he put his code in and the door opened. "If it doesn't work, then normal lead ammo wouldn't do any different."

"I should have realized that. Let's hope it does work." Carter said.

Checking both directions, he waved her out and then closed the door quickly as she kept watch. Moving out slowly and quietly, they headed off down the different corridors needed to get to the engine room. There was hanging wires, shorted out lights and other hanging things amongst the damage they saw as they crept through the hallways quietly. Since the elevators were off line, they had to take the stairs. Getting off on the level needed, she held her hand up as they neared a corner.

"There is three or four of them a few meters down the hall to the right." Carter said.

"Looks like a couple of them ahead of us on the left as well." Ford said glancing at the screen.

"If they have radios, they'll be able to call for help as soon as the shooting starts." Carter said.

"There is a better chance of everyone coming because the ship is so silent, the gun fire will be heard instantly." Ford said.

"K-9, you still there?" Carter asked.

"Affirmative Mistress." K-9 said.

"Can you give us an idea or estimate of how many intruders we have on board?" Carter asked.

"Processing Mistress." K-9 stated.

"We need a fall back position or some place where we can't get ambushed." Ford said as he glanced around.

"Good idea." Carter said looking around as well as she thought out loud. "Okay, if we are here. That means that room is…"

"Too dangerous. Even if the room is undamaged, either of us could get fried if the power conduit was hit." Ford said.

"Right. Well, that room over there has storage crates…" Carter said.

"I'd rather not get the supplies damaged if at all possible." Ford said. "Besides some of the stuff in there is volatile."

"There's a small maintenance room a couple corridors up from here." Carter said after a moment.

"That would work. The only trouble is the ladder that goes up and down." Ford said.

"We can lock them manually. If these dead guys are really strong, we'd still know before they were able to get in." Carter said.

"Good plan." Ford said.

"Mistress, scans indicate there is fifty three intruders." K-9 said.

"Great. Hopefully we have more than enough ammo. Thanks K-9." Carter said.

Keeping back to back, they headed forward slowly. They had to stop and stay very quiet against a wall as three men were walking around and looking for anyone just around the corner from them. They knew they were in trouble when the three men stopped.

"Hey, I smell something." one of them said.

"I smell fresh blood too." another said.

Muttering a silent curse, he made a couple hand signals that she nodded at quickly. Pointing at the screen, she made a couple signals as well that he also got quickly.

"I think they are…." a different one said.

Ford came out quickly and opened fire, riddling them with holes, along with the wall as she ran behind him fast to the adjacent corridor and got against the wall. As she suspected, the four men around the corner a few meters from her came running quickly. If it wasn't for the fact she was kneeling when she opened up on them, she was sure she would have been hit as one guy got off several rounds above her head.

"Move!" Ford yelled.

They both heard a lot of running as they ran and fired a few rounds behind them as a few burst came their direction. She rushed around the corner and swiped her card quickly. The door partially opened and she began forcing it the rest of the way as he stayed by the corner firing off burst.

"Sam!" Ford yelled.

"The damn door is damaged! I…got it! I'm in!" Carter yelled.

He whipped around and entered as bullets hit the wall where he was just at. The room was just over ten by ten square feet with a set of rungs on the back wall that lead up to a hatch and one in the floor. The walls had panels on them that could be removed to work on the internal workings with a console built into the wall and large screen above it to the right of the door for doing maintenance work in that area of the ship. The lights in the room were pretty dim like the corridors and the maintenance station was currently offline because of damage and lack of power. She aimed out and fired at three that came around the corner and fired until her clip ran out.

"Changing mag!" Carter said as she tossed her bag off quickly and grabbed a new clip from her vest.

"I've still got quite a lot left. Go ahead and lock those hatches." Ford said firing a few rounds.

One guy took the rounds and fell quickly while the two behind him were grazed and moved out of the way before they took more hits.

"Give up und ve vill make your deaths quick und painless!" one man yelled loudly.

"Screw you! I'm Immortal so your threat is useless! And I have lots of ammo with me!" Ford yelled.

They both heard several curses from what had to be over a dozen men as she finished locking the hatches and then got by the door with her weapon ready.

"Ve are vampires! All the ammo in the volrd isn't going to stop us from killing you! Ve vill take extra care in torturing you for a long time! Charge!"

Hearing many footsteps and seeing what must have been all of them at once, they quickly opened fire as the men opened fire back. Bullets bounced everywhere as both sides exchanged fire at close range. Sam had to back up and just point the barrel out firing in hopes she hit something because her vest took three hits that thankfully didn't penetrate her armor, but still stung anyway. When her gun ran dry, she tossed a grenade out quickly as he pulled back to reload as fast as he could. The explosion shook the ship where they were and caused power blow outs in the hallway and the console near her. He barely managed to get the clip in as she was still getting hers out when a injured man started in. Ford took a hit to the face which he ignored as he slammed the butt of the gun into the mans face quickly, knocking him back into the others that tried to rush in. Before they could try and get through the door, he opened fire and didn't let up on the trigger as the men behind fired through their own troops at him. She stayed kneeling on the ground and fired back without aiming. Ford dropped to his knees as he took a hit on the leg, but didn't stop firing. Her gun ran out and when she went to duck back to reload again, she cried out greatly as her leg suddenly hurt.

"Sam!" Ford said as he kept firing while looking at her.

The PC-90 was damaged from a couple hits and her right upper thigh took a hit that went straight through. On the same leg, at the shin, a bullet had grazed her there as well and was bleeding badly. She gritted her teeth in pain as she pulled the magnum off her hip. His weapon ran out again as he ducked back against the wall and tossed it aside quickly, pulling his personal cannons as well. Being they were both on the floor, it made their job easier as the troops started to rush in with drooling mouths at the smell of their blood. Easier only because they just started firing with no hesitation since their guns were aimed up and they couldn't hit each other. Being the powerful guns they were, heads or chest were blown out quickly. Both were panting hard and keeping a watch on the door after what seemed like an eternity of no one entering and the many bodies before them turned to ash. Both them and the walls and floor were covered in blood and a few body parts.

"K-9…." Ford said slowly while panting.

"There is four more intruders on your level left Master." K-9 said.

"How close?" Ford said not lowering his guns, even though one was empty.

"Twenty meters and closing." K-9 stated.

"Can you bind your leg without me?" Ford asked quickly while ejecting the one clip.

"I think so." Carter said with obvious pain, fright and shock in her voice.

"Stay with me Sam." Ford pleaded as he replaced the clip and looked out the doorway. "It can't…."

"I'm shot, not dying. Even though I can tell I'm going into shock." Carter said as she tied her leg off and couldn't help screaming from the pain it gave her.

They both heard laughing and then running which surprised them both as the four men were suddenly in the room. They didn't even hesitate and opened fire. Her gun stopped after two shots and his after seven or eight. Whatever it was, divine intervention, luck, guardian angel or something else, she had not been hit by the one guy who had fired at her with his assault rifle. There was bullet holes in the wall by her and in the console screen, but no more in or through her.

"K-9, please say that is all of them." Carter said with clenched teeth.

"Affirmative Mistress. You are seriously injured Mistress. Suggest imperative action that you return to the T.A.R.D.I.S. for medical treatment immediately." K-9 stated.

"No kidding." Carter said tossing the gun aside as she looked across at him. "Ah hell."

Ford was dead with a couple hits to his chest, one in his hand and a few to his face.

"K-9, is the transporters working at all?" Carter asked.

"Transporters are offline, sorry Mistress." K-9 said.

"Damn." Carter said as her teeth chattered.

"Body temperature levels decreasing Mistress. Advise haste." K-9 said.

"I can barely move K-9. And Ford is dead at the moment." Carter said slowly getting to her feet and dropping the vest quickly. "Keep a watch on me and keep the line open."

"Affirmative Mistress." K-9 said.

"Thank god they turned to ash. I couldn't walk over that many bodies." Carter said leaning against the wall for support as she walked out as quickly as she could. "I need help staying awake K-9. Um…any guess when he'll heal and wake up?"

"Unknown Mistress. The Master is currently healing as we speak, however, I am unable to tell when he will wake. Data experience suggest that head wounds take longer to recover from Mistress." K-9 said.

"No surprise there." Carter said grunting in pain. "The damage to the engines, tell me about them and what needs to be done. It will help me stay awake."

"Understood Mistress." K-9 said.

K-9 continued, going over the report and repairs in detail as it took her ten minutes to get back to the room. Once inside the Console Room of the T.A.R.D.I.S., K-9 activated the transporter system that took them the infirmary instantly. Jacking the temperature up to a hundred degrees helped alleviate some of the cold she felt as she used the advanced medical equipment to fix her injuries. Thankfully, no arties were hit even thought the blood loss was rather great. Seeing as she couldn't sew up the wound herself and was so dizzy from the blood loss, what she was able to do that used what strength she had left and the morphine, she ended up passing out on the bed before she fully finished the job on her shin. K-9 made the bed drop to his level and then, doing the only thing he could think of, used his nose laser to cauterize both wounds. It was going to leave a scar if not treated soon, but at least she wasn't bleeding from there anymore.

Ten minutes later, Ford came rushing in, slipping on the blood on the floor. Ignoring the banging in his head and broken arm that were healing, he quickly finished her and cried with relief when K-9 reported that she was going to live. Fifteen minutes after fixing her up and then leaving her to rest, he left the channel open in case she woke while he worked on the engines.

Just over an hour later, and in a dirty white shirt and jogging pants while working as he muttered to himself, he was surprised when she came hobbling in with his cane in her blue robe and red slippers.

"Sam, you should be…." Ford said setting aside some crystals.

"I'm fine. K-9 says I need to take it easy on the leg to avoid causing any complications. There is no more intruders, nothing to fight and I'm not carrying anything heavy or plan on it." Carter said sitting in the chair before the main console. "I'm going to sit here and work on the programming parts while you work on the hands on damage."

"Okay. You just say something if you feel the need to rest or eat or whatever…" Ford said grabbing his tools and crystals again. "You're sure?"

"I will be fine. K-9 is keeping me monitored along with everything else." Carter said. "I was able to get some work done on the transporters enough that if I am in trouble, K-9 can get me out of here."

"Why are you in a robe?" Ford asked as he went back to work.

"You cut my pants off and left me there in my undergarments. I woke up to a room at a hundred degrees and still feel a bit hot. I have a slight temperature, which is going down. Two people working on this is better than one." Carter said as he started to speak. "We can take a shower together later to clean up. I don't need to stress my leg anymore than it already is."

"Good idea. I haven't been able to really clean up much either, other than getting out of those clothes." Ford said.

"Do we know where we are yet or how and why they attacked us?" Carter asked as she pushed various buttons and switches while hooking up the laptop she got off the floor Ford had set aside.

"K-9 was able to find out which universe we are in. It's not the same Hellsing universe like before, but another one." Ford said as the panel lit up to his surprise. "Hmm, I got that finished sooner than I thought."

"What did zeppelins have to do with Hellsing?" Carter asked.

"I forget. I was reading the manga series and watching the DVD's, but stopped at the fifth book and three DVDs I think. I've barely had time to read or watch anything much lately." Ford said. "And that is one of the DVD series I don't want Sally or Avon to see just yet till they are older."

"Same here with watching things. If we aren't working on something or in bed together, we're playing or doing something with the kids. Wonder why we ended up here?" Carter asked.

"Don't know." Ford said working on another panel. "But I did find out something very interesting."

"Which is?" Carter asked.

"There is a SGC in this universe. However, I don't know the time line." Ford said.

"That is interesting. I guess the jump drive only jumps to universes where the SGC exist in some form or another." Carter said.

"I'd have to agree. We're probably better off not interfering unless we really need to." Ford said as he smacked the thing he was working on and it lit up.

"Wonder if this SGC is one of the ones that had the one of the teams that showed up in our universe." Carter said.

"Don't know. Didn't do a further scan for much info." Ford said as he used his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Could be the SGC that your clone came to." Carter said.

"Maybe. We can find out later…" Ford said with not a lot of interest.

"It took about an hour to fix the engines, enough to get them running so we'd be out of the ocean, plus getting a few other vital systems online." Ford said.

"Once we realized what was going on, as to the time period and a few scans we were able to do by hacking into the satellites with the T.A.R.D.I.S., we decided to help the Hellsing people out quickly before going home." Carter said.

"Oh how stupid and great that idea was." Ford muttered as he shook his head.

Though being rather damaged, the X-wing flew on and went across the darkened Great Britain as she slowly headed for the a specific spot. The large fires and gun fire plus various explosions made it easy to see from the air where they were headed as well. Most of the fighting stopped as they all looked up seeing some object flying towards them with various fires burning on or in it, lots of smoke coming out along with water pouring from some areas and running lights either on or flickering. The sound of the engines were heard for miles as she began descending slowly, but not in a good way. Smoke came from the back near the engines as they began failing from the damage and the ship began falling towards the ground.

Some of the Nazi's fired at the ship while others ran. Zorrin and the other guy with her ducked and ran for cover like Seras and the General did as the incredibly large unknown vessel came down raking across the top of the burning zeppelin frame before hitting the ground and digging a rather big crater as she fully impacted with the rest of her damaged body and skidded to a stop slowly, leaving her front end almost a hundred feet from the front of the house. The ground shook violently causing a quake that was felt for miles, and while it did damage the foundation of the mansion as well as cause more cracks and breaks in the frame and other places, the house still stood. What mines were left all went up taking some of the enemy with them that were nearby. The tank they had built with duel barrels on the turret had gotten skewered by one of the damaged poles that extended off the front of the ship and was smoking while hanging off the still attached pole.

The gun fire resumed as the Nazi's that survived started rushing forward, only to not only be cut down by gun fire from the house, but also from a couple rail guns that began shooting the ground, tearing whatever it hit up with small explosions. Zorrin rushed forward with her weapon as Seras and the General got back to their feet. Both of them had a tough time for the first few minutes as she continued her assault on the two of them who didn't have time to react more than for defense. Zorrin stopped when a large bullet ripped through her back from behind and exploded before it left her chest, severing her body in half. With all the gunfire going on, they two didn't know where the shot came from and didn't think on it as Seras quickly moved forward and cut her head off just in case. She deflected a few bullets and she backed up with a jump and looked around as the bullets were now being fired at the General, who blocked them as well until he stepped back into the ship and instead of paying attention as he should have, he turned to see what he ran into and took one to the head followed by a few to his chest. Seras screamed as he fell to the ground missing the top of his head, enraging her so greatly that she didn't even feel the few bullets that went through her chest.

Ford had blown one of the upper hatches out of the ship and stood outside with his Heavy Arms rifle on his back and held his special sniper rifle as he looked across the once peaceful area that was Hellsing manor, which was now a mass of fire, death and a battlefield that the limit of couldn't be seen. Sam was still inside trying to do what she could for the ship as she worked in the T.A.R.D.I.S. since, besides being injured and needed to stay away from any more fighting, she needed to get what control she could on the damaged vessel before things got so out of control the ship would explode. While the two knew they could get away from the area and leave the ship, being responsible for a explosion that would take out everything within three hundred miles or more was something they didn't want on their conscious. The few rail guns that did work, he had fire at the downed zeppelin and the few troops left on the field belonging to the enemy until they overheated from damage or blew up themselves. He would have fired a few missiles, but their destructive yield was too great to use.

Seeing Seras towards the front of the ship with some other guy he didn't know and fighting what he knew to be an enemy, he decided to help and put a special bullet meant for killing undead, such as vampires, into her. He was happy to see he hit his mark as she blew in half and Seras cut her head off before her upper body hit the ground. Thinking it was more of the troops now shooting at the two, he looked out finding a man he even felt a bit of fear for because he knew barely anything about the man in the trench coat that was firing a couple long barreled German made guns that Seras easily deflected with her sword. The man turned his aim and fired at someone else and then Seras screamed loudly as Ford knew whoever it was that was hit must have been someone she knew more than a friend. Since the house was extremely damaged and he knew there was still life signs in the manor, he rushed down the ship to get everyone he could out an into the X-wing where they'd be a bit more safer.

"I was still inside the ship working the best I could to contain the overload and damages to ensure the ship didn't explode on us. I ended up having to activate a localized field around the core making time stop there until we shut down the time field to effect better repairs. Doing so drained the vessel of what power she had left which mostly went away quickly because of what Ford did." Carter said.

"I didn't go back in even though I really wanted to, mostly because I wanted to get those people out of the house before it was destroyed and such. If it came down to needing to leave the ship to blow up, then I wanted to save whoever I could." Ford said. "But this is what ended up happening up to the point I ended up dying again and awoke later finding the fight was over."

Ford saw the short battle of ammo shot back and forth between the two along with her throwing her sword that got broke moments later. He could feel fear come up in his body at the aura she gave off, but shrugged it off as best as he could as he kept going and jumped off the edge and hit the ground near a dead body. He tossed his sniper rifle back into the ship before rushing down to where he was now, and brought his Heavy Arms rifle around firing as the man rushed her. As the man was distracted from the rounds, he fired off one of the grenades and was further shocked he even hit the man he knew was some sort of werewolf dead on. When the man got up and turned into a massive wolf, he knew he was in trouble, until he glanced to his left and saw something on the ship he was sure he could use.

"Hey you fucking Nazi bastard! Let's see how you like this! Burn in hell!" Ford yelled as he activated his Sonic Screwdriver.

The emitter for the Asguard beam weapon came alive and fired, hitting the ground first before arching up and taking Ford's hand off along with the Sonic Screwdriver, making him cry out in pain and drop to the ground holding his burning and injured stump until it returned. The blue beam raked across the ground and slammed into and through the large wolf that howled upon impact. The beam continued through him and then turned suddenly as the emitter began to overheat and break from damage as it arched up fast going through part of the damaged house near the middle and then straight up into the air. The emitter blew up shortly after and the ship died as all power suddenly went out.

Seras lost her rage and stared in shock as she felt the link get stronger slowly and saw that the fighting had completely stopped because everyone was surprised at what just happened. Her rage was still there, but ebbing off slowly. The wolf came back together and roared before turning back into the human form and seemed to be visibly injured and breathing hard. She about jumped back when the unknown man got in front of her with his back to her.

"Get everyone out of the house now and into the ship! There is a access hatch underneath and you can't miss it! I'll hold him off!" Ford yelled as he went to fire his Heavy Arms rifle and found it damaged. Tossing it aside quickly, he pulled his personal cannons and fired.

He got over half a clip of each weapon fired, and only a couple bullets actually hit the man before he knew he had taken a hit to the chest and then died as his head was blown off.

"We didn't stay after Alucard showed up and we more or less talked. We mostly had to leave quickly because the military was coming to our location, which would have caused a whole hell of a lot of trouble." Ford said as they looked at him in surprise. "There was other things that happened after the fight was over, but they aren't really important and we weren't there even though we monitored the place. We parked on the dark side of the moon to do what we could for the ship and a few other things….""

"And you think you're all shocked? We were even more shocked to find out the SGC existed and was…" Carter said rolling her hands. "Sort of working with the Hellsing Organization. The group said they'd try to keep from saying anything, but we can't say if they told the SGC in that universe or not. When we found out about the SGC and then the timeline, we really debated for a couple of hours of what to do. They are pretty far behind us in years, considering where we are at now. They barely know Atlantis exist, or was it they just found out?"

"I think it's just barely." Ford said as she stared at him. "Daniel just came back from being ascended rather recently. At least I think that was the case. I didn't read the info we got as much as I should have."

"How much like our universe is the SGC over there?" Rodney asked.

"I was never there." Ford stated. "Rally Vincent is working in Chicago still and the Umbrella incident that happened here, thank god, is a game over there. I bought the game series and the books they had so certain people can see what would have happened. K-9 even said it was creepy after looking at the game series."

"From what little we did go over, everything seemed pretty much the same as it happened here." Carter said. "The SGC continues on without Ford being there, like he said. Makes me wonder how far they will all get."

"We can say that we know that that SG-1 was not part of any of the other SG-1 teams that came to the SGC during that incident with the Stargate years ago." Ford said.

"Oh, that one where a bunch of Sam's got together to find out why teams kept coming through and then you found it was the first SG-1 team after some energy spike that came through that ended up being the case for all the troubles?" Rodney asked.

"That's the one." Carter said. "If I remember right, all those different teams were pretty much at about the same timeline as we were. What was it, like a couple of those Sam's were…two months behind?"

"Month and a half I think." Ford said leaning back.

"Anything else of relevance?" Woolsey asked. "If you all wish to continue having a normal conversation, then you can do so later. There is things that have to be done around here still."

"Sorry Mr. Woolsey. Been awhile since I've had to look at things from a military point of view again." Carter said. "I think that we're done."

"We'll make some report for you Woolsey and get it to you before we leave." Ford said. "If there is anything you need to ask about after getting it, just send an email if we have already left."

"Very well. I shall look forward to seeing that report then. Dismissed." he said getting up and leaving.

Two days later, Woolsey had looked over their report and did ask a few questions before letting them go back to the ship to help with the repairs. Even Sally was helping and learning with Sam while Ford was working on the secondary bridge with Avon. Woolsey had already sent his report to the SGC as well along with some of the items and supplies that the Carter's had dropped off. Sheppard and his team had to go off world on a mission so Rodney wasn't there helping. With Rodney off world, Radek was in the city on watch while most of the repair teams were back in the city as well since the ship was, for the most part, repaired. Everything on the outside of the ship was finally fixed or replaced, so the biggest things left was work needing done on the inside. There was still five teams left on the ship, doing work in the front section while Sam was finishing things on the engines with Sally and Jacob. With having the T.A.R.D.I.S. there to let everyone go to sleep when night came and then come back out seconds later while it was still night, made the work get done quicker since they technically hadn't stopped working from when they started, by Atlantis's point of view.

Amy was watching and holding Avon as Ford was working on getting systems running again as he showed various parts and what they all did to him at the same time. K-9 was doing in between work for them and stated that they ship should be functional enough for them to leave in three days. Woolsey was okay with that since the Daedalus wasn't suppose to be back for five days. Everything was going okay and the family hoped their problems, at least for awhile, were gone since the whole incident with the Hellsing people. However, fate was not that kind.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Chuck exclaimed.

Sheppard and Rodney were talking to Woolsey when the announcement came. All three left his office quickly and entered the command center as the guy at the controls for the gate spoke.

"The shield is already up sir. We're still waiting for a I.D.C….wait, coming in now. It's Midway Station." Chuck said.

"Drop the shield then." Woolsey said. "Midway Station, this is Atlantis. How can we help you?"

"This is Colonel Wakes Mr. Woolsey. Someone from the I.O.A. will be arriving in a minute with a marine unit." Wakes said.

"Okay." Woolsey said in confusion as he walked out towards the gate. "We'll be waiting."

The shield dropped and a slightly pudgy man with thinning white hair and black business suit came through with four marines, armed with P-90's and zat's on their hips. The fifty plus man in the suit glanced around and then looked at Woolsey as he came down the stairs.

"Mr. Woolsey." the man stated with a partial formal tone. Ignoring the mans hand and giving a small glare to the few people looking at him, other than the marines behind him, he spoke in an authoritatively and condescending tone. "I am Mr. Wiley Basch."

"You must be new then to the I.O.A. Then again, I haven't been back to Earth in awhile so…" Woolsey said.

"Time is of the essence for me Mr. Woolsey." Basch said while looking at his watch. "I have important business to attend to here and I would like to get on with it right away."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. What do you…." Woolsey began.

"Here is a list of the things I will need." Wiley said pulling a paper from his silver briefcase. "If I decide I need anything else, I will contact you right away. At this moment, the first thing I want is both retired Carters inside the conference room, five minutes ago if you would."

"What about these guys?" Sheppard asked. "You guys can relax…"

"They are under orders to follow me Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, not you or anyone else here." Wiley said sternly as Woolsey was reading the paper with raised eyebrows. "I suggest you and your people give us a very wide berth and avoid messing in I.O.A. affairs that are none of your business, otherwise serious repercussions that extend beyond a court marital will take place, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Sheppard said with a fake smile.

"What an ass." Rodney muttered as they walked away.

"You can read that later on your time Mr. Woolsey. I suggest that you get on calling those two before I decide to have you removed for refusing to heed my orders." Wiley said.

Extremely confused at the arrogance and bitter tone the man had, plus seeing the four men that had very cold stares, he quickly nodded as they all proceeded up the stairs. Basch and his men entered the conference room as Woolsey got on the communications.

"Atlantis to the X-wing." Woolsey said.

"General here, what's up Mr. Woolsey?" Ford asked.

"There is some I.O.A. man here by the name of Wiley Basch here to see you and Samantha. He says it is urgent that you come to the conference room right away." Woolsey said.

"Both of us?" Ford asked.

"Yes. Five minutes ago were his exact words. I think he meant it literally." Woolsey said.

"We'll be there in a minute. We've got the T.A.R.D.I.S. doing something else at the moment, so we won't be coming that way." Ford said.

"I'll let him know." Woolsey said while signing off.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Sheppard asked after Woolsey spoke to Basch through the com channel.

"I don't know. I've never heard of him either, but as I said, I haven't been back on Earth in some time." Woolsey said.

"And what is with the marine unit?" Rodney asked. "I don't recall you guys ever being able to actually order the military around. At least not in that sort of way."

"Rodney, Woolsey is part of the I.O.A." Sheppard said.

"Besides him Sheppard. It must be something very important or very secret to call those two and not involve any of us." Rodney said.

"I know. I have to admit, I am also curious about this. Something feels wrong." Woolsey said. "The signature on this paper is authentic and I know the person who signed it. This is one of the forms the I.O.A. uses to approve various operations or requisitions, specifically top secret missions with need to know basis's. And the fact that they came from Midway station makes it even more official."

"I think we should call the SGC just in case." Sheppard said as they saw both Carter's walking up the stairs towards the conference room.

"Go ahead. I'm going to see what is going on." Woolsey said as he walked away.

"Hey, did you see how those marines or whatever troops that ass from the I.O.A. had with him seemed to have a very unfriendly attitude towards everyone aside from themselves?" Rodney asked.

"Someone, I get the feeling that even if the Wraith attacked, those men wouldn't help us even if I ordered them." Sheppard said. "Something bad is going to happen…."

The doors opened and let the three in and then closed behind them. Carter was wearing a SGA BDU jump suit that had various stains on it from all the work she had been doing. Ford was wearing stained blue jeans that had a few rips along with a white T-shirt that had stains and smudges as well. All four marines were standing near the wall behind Basch, who was sitting in the middle chair behind the table, with various papers in front of him. He did a double take on the two before him and then looked at Woolsey, who started to sit at the end.

"Mr. Woolsey, this is a private meeting and I am sure you have much better things to do." Wiley said.

"I am the commander of Atlantis.." Woolsey began.

"And I do not care Mr. Woolsey. I do not like repeating myself, so leave before I have you removed." Wiley said with a lot of force and anger.

Woolsey was even more confused than before, especially after being chastised, but got up and left, especially when he was pushed from the room by one of the guards when he didn't move fast enough.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked.

"I was kicked out, saying it was a private meeting." Woolsey said as he fixed his clothes.

"Why do you look like someone just slapped you?" Rodney asked.

"I have came across some very arrogant and very rude people in my dealings with the I.O.A., but nothing like that. If I didn't leave when I had, I'm quite sure those marines would have hauled me out more physically than they did. What did you find out Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"The man and those marines are totally legit. Plus, General Landry told me that the man wanted to talk to SG-1, but they were currently off world at the moment, so we are suppose to get a call from Earth later when SG-1 gets back." Sheppard said.

"Anything else?" Woolsey asked.

"Landry thought the man was an asshole for being so pushy and demanding to practically everyone on the base. An airman was walking through the halls and accidentally bumped into him as they were coming around the corner. Basch went totally ballistic on the man, coming down so hard on him that he ended up crying and pissing himself." Sheppard said.

"Seriously?" Woolsey asked surprised.

"Oh yeah." Rodney said. "Even General Landry was shocked to hear about it. He sent the man home for the day and told him not to worry about his job since running into someone accidentally wasn't enough reason to get fired."

"Hmm, I see you two are still working on the ship then?" Basch said with a unfriendly tone.

"Yeah, it still needs a lot of work, inside. We should be able to leave in three days if we keep at it." Ford said as he began pulling a chair out.

"I would prefer that you stay standing." Basch more ordered than said.

"What for?" Carter asked as she held her chair. "We've been working for the last several hours."

"Sit down Sam. He can't stop us anyway. We don't work for anyone anymore." Ford said sitting down at the displeasure of the man and the marines. "Geez guys, relax before you have an aneurysm or something."

Sam sat down beside him at the end, noticing the man and marines looked very tense.

"I said five minutes ago Mr. Carter. Why were you not already here when I entered? We know about the time ship you have." Basch growled.

"Crossing timelines is dangerous." Ford stated. "Plus, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is doing something more important than taking us places right now. Get off your high horse."

Basch grunted in a pissed tone as he looked over some papers and wrote something down.

"We're really busy. What is so important?" Carter asked as she put her hands on the table in a relaxed fashion.

"Many things Mrs. Carter. For one thing, both of you have been reinstated to your former ranks, without possibility of retirement until certain orders are followed. As of this moment, you are both once again working for the United States government and are under all the laws therein." Basch said with a small smile that had a meaning tone behind it.

"What for?" they both asked in surprise and confusion.

"We retired and told the President that we'd still come and help the SGC and Atlantis when needed, and have done so on several occasions, but with the intention of not being reinstated." Ford said.

"Even if there was a major emergency, there is no reason that we'd need to have our former ranks." Carter said.

"There is no emergency, as of yet, per say." Basch said while standing and holding a piece of paper. "This paper was signed by several people, including the President himself, reinstating you both into the military for a couple of very important reasons."

Setting the paper down, the man smiled mischievously as he straightened his suit coat.

"Now, there is two ways we can go about this." Basch said while enjoying their look of confusion. "Even though you are both reinstated, I have been given the authority to give you orders that you are expected to follow. Failure will be considered an act of insubordination, and treason."

Ford was really confused and looked past Basch to see the marines move their hands to either their zats or P-90's. Sam noticed as well, but was unsure of what could be so important to cause this much trouble.

"What the hell is it that you want us to do? We aren't hired mercenaries and we certainly ain't going to go out and steal technology from our allies, past or present." Carter said sternly.

"Quite the contrary Mrs. Carter. Now that you have been officially reinstated, your orders are to turn over the X-wing and the T.A.R.D.I.S. to Area 51 immediately." Basch demanded.

Both of them burst out laughing as Basch's face turned into a mean scowl.

"I can assure you that I am being completely serious. Refusing to obey my orders will be dealt with harshly." Basch growled.

"You wasted a trip." Ford said as the two of them got up. "The X-wing has no extra technology on it. The Odyssey and Daedalus have the same things that the X-wing has. We just added extra hanger bays, minus any F-302's, and moved things around a little. We've already gave the specs for her to the people in Area 51 and even let several Atlantis teams help fix her and see the schematics."

"It would have been nice if you did have extra technology on that ship that we didn't have, but it is of no major importance. The fact remains, the vessel is the property of the U.S. military and belongs in the hands of those qualified, namely personal of the U.S. military." Basch stated.

"That ship was trashed when we found it." Carter stated. "Not to mention the fact it was from another alternate universe. If we hadn't did the serious modifications and changes to it, there could have been a serious Entropic Cascade Failure the moment the Daedalus of this universe came near or into contact with it. Atlantis was lucky that our Daedalus was away at the time that one showed up."

"All the same, it is still Earth property and you should not have it." Basch stated forcefully. "However, the X-wing is not the only thing you have in your possession that you shouldn't have. The T.A.R.D.I.S…."

"Can only be operated by a Time Lord, and I am the only one." Ford stated with a growl of impatience. "I have told the I.O.A. and several other idiots and assholes this many times. The ship does not work for anyone but me and I am the only one that can operate it so the passengers inside don't die. Watch the show you jackass and you'll see I am not lying. We've tested it before and it was only because that person was dying from an incurable sickness without any chance of a cure did we even do the test."

"We already know about this, having gone over the Doctor Who episodes to familiarize ourselves with what we could. We also know that your T.A.R.D.I.S. has changed dramatically since the Asguard and this cities knowledge has been entered into its databanks. The point here is that you are in possession of alien technology that is suppose to be in Area 51 for study until it can be reversed engineered for use of the U.S. military." Basch stated.

"You can't recreate another T.A.R.D.I.S.!" Ford shouted. "We don't have the technology to do so nor can even come close! They are grown, literally! It's practically a planet in itself in there!"

"We cannot take your word for this Mr. Carter. Nor do I believe that we don't have the technology to do so either. I and several others firmly believe that you are withholding information…" Basch began.

"I've had enough of this." Ford said while shaking his head. "You are obviously to stubborn to realize the truth even when you see it and hear it."

"I suggest you do not attempt to leave." Basch shouted as the man headed for the door.

"Was that a threat?" Ford asked as he slowly turned around.

"Yes! I have been given the authority to use force if need be to get what I have been ordered here to bring home. Like I said, this can go two ways. Either you both follow orders and hand over both ships, to which you and your families will be able to retire again or continue to work with Area 51 and the SGC and Atlantis, and continue your lives as you wish. Or you can take the other option and be charged for insubordination, theft of government property and treason against not only the U.S.A., but also of Earth and its allies. If you choose the second option, I can't guarantee your safety, much less you families either when we take both ships by force." Basch said with a sneer of sadistic joy.

"You're joking?" Carter exclaimed as she saw Ford's eyes and face turn into a look she feared seeing.

"I choose option thre…" Ford began as he turned fully to the man.

Everyone in the control room was on alert instantly as they heard several gun shots. As Sheppard and Rodney, along with a security detail ran up to the door, they heard Carter yell.

"K-9, raise shields and…" Carter yelled.

As the doors opened and they rushed in, Carter fell to the ground from a zat blast. Beside her on the floor was Ford, dead from several shots to the head and chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheppard asked as he aimed his pistol at the marines that were aiming at him and the security detail.

"I suggest you lower your weapons Colonel and have your men do so immediately." Basch said while picking up a few papers.

"You better start talking right now or else…" Sheppard began.

"Do not make me repeat myself Colonel! You will lower your weapons right now or else you will be sent back to Earth under arrest for disobeying a direct order!" Basch shouted loudly. "You will also be charged with treason and be sent to jail for the rest of your life if you are lucky! Do I make myself clear!"

Ronan and Teyla came in seeing the man yell at them. Seeing the four men pointing weapons and the two on the ground, Ronan pulled his gun and pointed it at the nearest man.

"What's going on Sheppard?" Ronan asked.

"I don't know. Why did your men shoot these two? They were completely harmless and not even armed…" Sheppard yelled.

"They are traitors! They refused to obey direct orders and were told to cooperate or face the consequences! When they became difficult, I had my men shoot them! This pathetic man we know can come back from any injury and his wife is only stunned for the moment." Basch stated with extreme anger. Turning, he made a gesture and the men lowered their weapons. "Mr. Woolsey. I was hoping that these two would be more cooperative, but unfortunately, they refused. As of this moment, they are both considered the enemies of Earth. Have him taken to the brig and her taken to one of the observation rooms right away. Make sure she is searched for anything she may be carrying, and him as well. Have her hands and feet secured. Edelson and Tunner will stay in the room and keep a watch on her. The other two will watch him. He tries anything, shoot him."

Woolsey began to open his mouth when papers were forced into his hands.

"As of this moment, I am in command of Atlantis." Basch stated.

Even though Basch was beyond pissed because Woolsey had to go over the papers first to make sure everything was in order even as the SGC was contacted by Basch to talk to someone from the I.O.A. that was there standing by for him to call from Atlantis, the orders Basch gave were done despite the reluctance of the guards ordered to do so. Carter was still unconscious and was tied to a metal chair in one of the observation rooms. Keller wanted to check Sam out, but was told to back off or she'd be the next one sent to Earth for insubordination. Ford was lying on the floor inside the brig while the two marines outside kept watch. People were talking all over the city and trying to figure out what happened. Rodney was able to pull up the surveillance video from the conference room for Woolsey and several other people to see. Woolsey hated to admit it, but the papers were completely legit and signed by the President, and several other high ranking people. Technically, Basch went too far, but he did have the authority to do what he did, even though it pissed many people off. Woolsey was still in charge of Atlantis, for the most part, but Basch had final say in anything and was able to order anyone around.

"Mr. Carter, I have both your daughter and her husband in lock up until they cooperate. They will be spared from being seriously charged for disobeying orders if you will drop the shield around the ship and exit it right away." Basch said as he watched the screen that had Jacob Carter on it.

"Like hell I will! We saw everything that happened in that room from when they entered and to when you had them both shot you son of a bitch! You've already made up your mind! If I drop the shields, you'll storm this ship and take us out forcefully as well. And do you seriously think we are dumb enough to believe that story about letting us go on with our lives if we handed the T.A.R.D.I.S. to you and whoever wants to see it? That's bullshit and we both know it! Those two are the only ones that know how to operate it effectively without killing or blowing someone up. You'd have all of us living in Area 51 till we died of old age, blackmailing Ford with our lives if he refused to help give you everything you wanted. The shield stays!" Jacob said with anger, sadness and venom.

"A family of traitors. I'm not surprised." Basch stated before looking over his shoulder. "Is there anyway to get that ship of the pier?"

"Who are you talking to?" Woolsey asked.

"Anyone! Now answer the question!" Basch yelled.

"No, not currently." Radek said quickly as he was stared at. "The engines are still in a state of repair."

"Dammit! Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Basch yelled before pointing a finger at the screen. "The longer you stall and refuse to give up those ships, the worse it shall be for the two here!"

"Oh please, we've dealt with worse. And if you so much as scratch my daughter, you'll wish it was me that was dishing out the punishment you'll get instead of Ford. Believe me when I say, it's better if you let them both go, take your buddies with you and go hide on Earth before Ford kills you." Jacob said. "No matter what you do, he has a time machine and will go back to fix whatever you do."

"We will talk later!" Basch yelled in rage.

He walked away as Atlantis signed off, per his orders. Jacob and Amy were frightened as was Sally and Avon, who didn't understand what was going on. Seeing as he had little choice of what else to do, Jacob pushed a particular button on the T.A.R.D.I.S. console.

Carter awoke to the splash of ice cold water dumped on her head. Crying out mostly from the extreme chill and shaking her head, she found herself tied to a chair and to find someone had put her in prisoner fatigues, and that was it.

"What the hell?" Carter yelled.

"Mrs. Carter. I'm beginning with you because your stupid husband is still dead at the moment, or asleep." Basch said as he sat across from her and put his briefcase on the table. "We are studying your watches to see what makes them, tick. Fortunately, for me, I was able to get a few people from Earth to show up to do the work since everyone else here is a bit to loyal to you traitors. It would be easier to have a lot of people here replaced, but alas, the really good people are difficult to replace sometimes. Anyway, unfortunately, that dog, which the I.O.A. and Area 51 are waiting to get their hands on, managed to turn the shields on as you ordered. I was careless and should have stunned you at the time I had your husband shot. Your father refuses to lower the shield, which I didn't find surprising. Had he lowered it, I would have been shocked, but happy. Now, let's get started…"

"I am not a traitor." Carter spat as the water from the empty bucket on the floor was now soaking into her lower half.

"And yet, you have refused to give up things that do not belong to you. In fact, it was you personally that made it so we never were able to get along with a alien race…." Bashc began as he opened a folder.

"Those people would have dropped a bomb on this planet which would have wiped out the human race in less than a hundred years. We would have gained longer life spans in exchange for sterility!" Carter yelled.

"Do you actually think that we would not be able to overcome and fix that problem ourselves? I find it surprising that someone so smart can also be so naïve and stupid at the same time." Basch said opening his case. "Now, I need the code or password that will make the shield drop."

"How about you drop dead." Carter spat while shivering slightly.

He smiled lightly and then waved a hand. Jerking as a couple of hands grabbed her shoulders, she cried out in pain as someone stuck a needle into her arm harshly and injected. Pulling it out harshly as well, she kept from crying out again as the syringe was tossed onto the table and then she was let go.

"The truth serum is a interesting thing. Thanks to all the off world medicines we've learned about, in this galaxy and are own, there have been a few advances. Unlike the normal truth serum, this one only takes less than a minute. The only problem is the side effect…" Basch said with a sadistic smile.

Carter jerked and gritted her teeth in pain as it felt like there was a fire burning through her veins. It wasn't extreme, but enough to be very annoying as it finally started going through her entire system and began taking effect. She could still see straight and her mind didn't feel too foggy, but she did feel her muscles twitching along with the burning sensation. When she spoke, it was slightly slurred but understandable.

"Now, what is the code?" Basch ordered.

"There is no code or password if there is still people or K-9 on board. It's a couple of switches that have to be done manually. From there, you push more buttons to expand or contract the size of the field." Carter said without being able to stop herself.

"And yet, your dog was able to activate the shield." Basch said.

"He can link with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and activate various systems. One of which is the shield." Carter said.

"So, how do I make him drop the shield?" Basch asked.

"You don't. He already knows we are in trouble and isn't going to respond to any orders you give him." Carter said. "Only Ford can really get back in…."

"Lies! You will give him the orders!" Basch demanded.

"Like hell I will!" Carter managed to yell out.

"You are being very difficult Mrs. Carter. Despite the fact that you have been completely uncooperative and more than difficult, I would hate to resort to using torture for information or to make you follow my orders." Basch said.

"You're better off just shooting me now. Once Ford gets out, you'll be dead or worse and he'll have saved me from you and your goons in one way or another. You'll never get the T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter stated.

She didn't hear it, but knew something was up when he touched his earpiece and then scowled before it turned into a smile.

"I'll come back when you are feeling more cooperative." Basch said with a smile.

Ford slowly awoke and heard some guy speaking through a radio or com, but couldn't make out the words over some buzz noise. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and then felt funny as he realized he wasn't wearing underwear. Looking down, he found himself in a blue prisoner suit and in the brig. He still had blood on himself from where he got shot, but everything else he had on him was gone. Thankfully, he and Sam didn't have their Sonic Screwdrivers with them and other than their watches, that was basically it. Looking around, he realized he was in the brig and there was a metal chair in the room with him and that the floor had metal plating put down on it in the brig. He heard footsteps as he stood and walked up to the cell wall as Basch came into the room with a smile.

"About time you woke up. Had you taken any longer, I was going to have you shot with darts that would inject painful medications that would make you wake up. Really Mr. Carter, you disappoint me. I expected you to put up more of a fight or see reason enough to give up. I am surprised you two came actually, but that's not important right now. What is, is that you will, in the end, give me what I want to give to my superiors. If this is dragged out to long, I'll just have you and your traitorous wife taken through the gate back to our galaxy and to some other planet where you both will be forced by any means necessary to filling give up. If by some unfortunate reason your wife doesn't make it, oh well. You can't die no matter what we do, so we have plenty of options open to us, even if it means using you as an experiment for whatever we need. Either you will give us both ships or you become a rat for us to experiment on for the rest of time. We have all the cards as the saying goes." Basch said.

"No, you only think you have them." Ford said as he yawned. "I'd ask how Sam is doing, but you're going to lie even if you show me a video feed. Once I get free, all this will change. So you might as well give up and shoot yourself, because I will not have any mercy on you."

"Defiant until the end." Basch said as he snapped his fingers.

Ford wasn't able to keep from crying out as the floor became electrified and he dropped to the floor crying out and twitching as the voltage was moved up and down, but never put high enough to make him pass out or kill him. Even when it finally stopped and he was unable to speak because he wore his throat out, he was unable to tell how long it went on.

"Now, let's try this again." Basch said as he watched the man breathing hard on the floor slowly roll over. "I can't say for certain if that bitch was telling the truth or not. Not being entirely human anymore, I can't say if the special truth serum actually did work on her fully or not. Now, what is the password or code needed to make the shield drop?"

"You are so dead." Ford croaked out as he kept his back to the man. "You'll wish I just killed you outright."

"The password or code." Basch repeated.

"There is people on the ship, including K-9, so they can't and won't activate while someone is on the ship. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is a living machine so even if me or Sam told you, she wouldn't drop them if we walked up and said them. She knows how I feel because we are telepathically connected, and as long as I don't want those shields down, subconsciously or otherwise, she won't drop them." Ford said before rolling over and sitting up. "Here's how it is going to go. No matter what you do, I am not letting you have either of those ships. So listen carefully, not even over Sam's dead body or our children's, friends or anyone else, will I drop those shields. So you might as well kill her and whoever else you want and kill me over and over or just blow me up."

"You still fail to see how things are. Sad. You don't realize you have no power anymore. Blowing you up would only serve your purpose because the way I understand it, you'd rebuild or whatever in your ship. And that is the last thing we want." Basch said as Ford scowled. "As for everything else you said, that may end up being what happens very soon. We plan on having the city start flying soon and once in space just enough, the city will tilt and your ship will fall off, hopefully into the water where it will sink straight to the bottom. If we can't have it, then no one should. Mrs. Carter's parents do not have the technical knowledge to fix the vessel and even with your dog's help guiding them, I doubt they would have it done any time soon. From there, you and her will be taken back to our galaxy as I said and from there, well…..you know."

"He still doesn't get it sir." one of the guards said.

"I'm not surprised. It would have been too easy if he gave up now. I did expect a fight or major argument. Oh well, I'll go back and see what Mrs. Carter can tell me. Make sure he doesn't die or pass out, but make sure he keeps screaming…." Basch said as he walked out and smiled as he heard the screams of pain after he left.

"What the hell do we do?" Rodney yelled at John from in his lab as they saw the video feed they were able to patch into of both rooms. "This is inhumane!"

"More for him than Sam." Sheppard said.

"I say we go shoot them all before this gets worse." Ronan said.

"I wish we could, but those guards are willing to kill us and die for the orders they have been given." Sheppard said. "I suspect brainwashing of some sort. Or those guards are not typical military personal."

"The Wraith have more mercy on their victims." Teyla said with a grimace as she quickly turned off the volume where Ford was still screaming.

"I am stunned beyond words at what is happening. This must be a very sick and twisted dream…" Rodney began.

"I wish it was." Sheppard said as they saw the man enter the room where Sam still was and then Woolsey entered the lab. "What did you learn?"

"As sick and totally inhumane as this situations is, that man and his brutes have been given full authority on levels I am unable to understand. The authorization came from someone that apparently supersedes the President and anyone with rational thought. SG-1 returned back from their mission and were immediately arrest, but refused. Doctor Jackson and Colonel Mitchell are in surgery from gun shot wounds while Teal'c and Vala are currently locked in the brig pending orders for transfer out of the SGC. Landry is refusing to let them be taken away and so far hasn't been forced into making them be taken away. I am sure that is because General O'Neill is there along with Bra'tak and a contingent of Jaffa that are keeping a watch on the infirmary." Woolsey said. "The guards that attack SG-1 are in custody, at least the ones that survived. The man responsible is unfortunately still around trying to take full authority. Right now the entire mountain is in lockdown."

"I can't believe they tried that on Earth as well." Sheppard said in shock.

"Believe me, I am just as surprised. All this seems to be taking place in order to get what those two have." Woolsey said as he pointed at the screens.

"I have heard and seen this sort of thing happening only in your movies." Teyla said with worry and extreme shock. "I truly did not think there was people on your world really capable of this…."

"It's called politics." Rodney said with sarcasm and a sneer that wasn't aimed at the group. "People who have no idea what truly happens tries to control those who really do thinking they know it all and can do whatever they want."

"I have heard and seen those types on quite a few worlds. Even Sateda had those troubles." Ronan said with a grunt.

"I used to be like those men in many ways, until I went off world a few times during missions that went bad. I completely understand and admit I was an idiot that thought otherwise at one time." Woolsey said.

"He said to Ford something about flying the city and making their ship fall off. Is that true?" Sheppard asked. "Because if it is, over my dead body am I going to follow that order."

"Same here." Rodney said, but not as enthusiastically.

"Unfortunately, they have someone they brought with them that has a strong control over Ancient devices like you Colonel. You didn't hear it from me, but I think the chair needs to be looked and taken off line for the time being. I was told there was some inconsistencies with the readings it was giving off. Something to do with energy levels and power disruptions." Woolsey said as he looked away and spoke quietly. "If you catch my drift."

"Oh yeah, Radek or one of the other scientist said something about that. I think there was trouble with the relays and one of the ZPM's." Rodney said as he got up. "I'll get a team right on it."

"You do that. You, keep me informed…" Woolsey said as he shook his head lightly.

Rodney started to want to ask, but figured it out after a moment as he nodded and walked off.

"I am confused." Teyla said.

"He basically said for Rodney to go tamper with things and be so busy he can't report on the progress of the repairs." Sheppard said quietly to her.

"Clever…" Ronan said. "Now we just have to deal with this…"

"Yeah, before that bastard does kill Sam." Sheppard said as he got pissed at what he saw.

Sam was pissed, but wished Ford would hurry up or something soon. She currently had a black eye, busted tooth that hurt like hell, busted lip that bleed for quite awhile and dislocated shoulder that she unfortunately did to herself after one of the dozen injections she think she counted right, that was put into her, each time done to inflict pain purposely. And that was just being stuck with the needle wrong, but also to ensure it didn't kill her by accident. A couple cracked ribs she unfortunately did to herself as well during an intense amount of pain that made her thrash herself against her will ended up being the cause of that currently problem. It hurt like hell to breath, and moving her hands or feet hurt as well since they were raw from rubbing against the ropes that were tearing into her skin every time she jerked to hard from the pain. The burns only got feeling worse when rubbing alcohol was poured on them. She wasn't sure how many times she passed out so far or how many times cold water was tossed on her along with smelling salts. She was tired, hungry and could only figure that the couple of bags of fluids that were in IV bags behind her were keeping her from getting too sick or in worse condition. There was an IV in each arm, put there in a position that made it so she'd have to literally take it out to get it out of her arm.

"I would say I hated to resort to this method, but you leave me no choice. And quite frankly, I have no compassion or mercy upon those who turn traitor. Truthfully, if I had access to your children, they would be the ones suffering until you finally followed orders." Basch said as he wrote on a pad.

Sam really wanted to scream in rage at the mention of her children, but she knew doing so would only give the man satisfaction, and that was the last thing she would give him, even if a few of the threats he gave that did chill her, came into play. Thinking back, she was glad to recall that very hidden surveillance videos were in all the brigs and many other rooms where cameras that were visible had been set up. She was sure that Rodney, unless it was someone else, was and had been watching her ever since everything started, especially after one of the guards had taken out the video camera back when freezing cold water was dumped on her. A personal video camera system had been set up and was recording everything that happened so far and was still going.

"Have nothing to say I see. Well, I'll just have to go back to your pathetic husband and see about getting answers." Basch said as he closed his folder. "As much as I wish this would go faster, I just have to wait. I do have plenty of time to keep going, but eventually my patience will wear thin. I'll take this video for him to see and hope it shows him that I mean business. I really would have more done to you, but having you die from an overdose or too much injuries wouldn't get me anywhere."

Ford awoke again as ice cold water was splashed on him for the umpteenth time. Basch was outside the cell doors and was writing something in his folder while speaking to him.

"I had this monitor brought in for you to watch, of the interrogation of Mrs. Carter. Unfortunately, I can't make you watch it, but the volume will be up enough you can't help but hear it. I hope you are ready for a hour of torture, not only for you, but for what she was put through. If I don't have what I am asking for by tomorrow, I will step things up for her in a serious bad way. One of the guards here is very loyal, but a former rapist put on death row. He won't kill her, but she'll wish she was dead. I'd thought of having the same sort of humiliation done to you, but I doubt that even having you strapped down with cable wire would keep you from getting free." Basch said as he saw it in the mans eyes rage build. "If I don't have what I am here for in three days, the ship goes into the ocean and you'll both be taken back to the Milky Way, where she will eventually die, either by brain shock of not being able to handle it anymore, or just normal death, and you'll be used for our purposes as I stated before."

"You'd have both of us taken away and do all that you said even if we gave you want you wanted." Ford said so calmly that Basch wasn't able to stop the fearful chill that ran through him at the tone.

"That wouldn't be the case and wouldn't do us any good if you gave us what you have been ordered to turn over." Basch said after a moment of composing himself. "If we had them, you and her are the only ones that are fully capable of utilizing it fully, or I should say at all unfortunately. We did try to clone you from a recent blood sample, but all attempts have failed. I assume we would have a much better chance if we had your sons DNA, but alas, we don't. Now, if you both will submit, all this will go away…"

"That's the biggest load of shit I have ever heard in my entire existence!" Ford growled. "You'd have us both living in total submission and do everything you or whoever is in charge say, no matter how immoral. I hope you have family, because I intend to kill them with you."

"I am glad to hear you say that." Basch said with a smile. "We now have it recorded that you are a sadistic murderer and would harm innocent…."

"Innocent? That's the joke of the ages. Any woman that would have your children is obviously insane, demon possessed or a evil sadistic bastard like you." Ford said. "It's no wonder you got to your position. No morals or conscious are really wanted by people just like you who have unfortunately got into high positions in the government. Just like that fucking freak Kinsey."

"Whether fortunate for me or not, I am unable to have children and have no family anymore, which makes me the perfect person for this job. No ties to anyone but my country, so unless you plan on attacking the U.S.A. or Earth, you aren't doing anything to upset me in that regard. And before you start thinking I have friends I would die to protect, the answer is no. I'd rather them suffer extreme torture plus that than betray my country. All these guards here are people who are loyal to their country for the most part. And all without family either, which is why they are here." Basch said as he turned on the tape.

The next day, the SGC was still in lockdown and SG-1 was free and all better, while the man and his men had been locked away in the brig together until they could be dealt with. Considering what Woolsey sent and told Landry and Jack, even though it was rather inhumane, Jack's authority and orders were respected and all the men in the brig were left there they way there were. If they killed each other or starved or whatever, big deal. It bothered Lam until she saw the video feeds of what happened at Atlantis with the two. Despite the fact Ford was actually getting the worst treatment, it wasn't a surprise that more people where upset at what was happening to Carter than him.

At Atlantis, neither of them were allowed to sleep and it was obvious it was beginning to effect them. Sam got a few more punches to the face, but her left eye was left alone so she could still see on purpose. Her right hand was broken and her shoulder had been put back into its socket, but in a painful and slightly wrong way. Currently, she was strapped down to a table, spread eagle and barely conscious or aware.

Ford was and had been for the last several hours, being electrified at a low current, but enough to keep him in pain and awake. Water was tossed on him any time he looked about to pass out, ice cold water, and it made things worse each time. Not having anything to eat or drink for more than 24 hours also didn't help. It took everything he had not to go ballistic or into the raging fit he wanted to.

"Well, good morning. Or not in your case." Basch said as he entered. "Now, how about we start again and just move straight to how it is going to be. Either you start cooperating now, otherwise your wife is used as a plaything while you watch and hear. As much as I wish I could continue to drag this out, the flying and dropping of your vessel won't be happening anytime soon. Due to some malfunction in the cities system, which I believe is tampering to keep the city from flying, though my scientist assures me that is not the case and the malfunctions are true, I have to up my schedule. The people here are too loyal to their friends and family to realize what they should be here for and I am afraid they might try something soon. So, what is it going to be Mr. Carter? Your foolish pride and those vessels, or your wife getting raped?"

"Woolsey is going to be so pissed off at me, but you leave me no choice." Ford said through tears of pain and clenched teeth as the electricity continued to run through the floor. He slowly got to his feet and pushed through the pain even though he had to bite his lip enough blood came out, to make himself stand. "Instigate protocol Omega R."

Basch was confused and completely surprised when Ford snapped his own neck, almost taking his head off in the process. The cities lights dimmed for a few seconds and then everything went back to normal.

"Found out what the hell just happened!" Basch yelled. "And I want to know what he just ordered to have happened, YESTERDAY!"

Sam was more awake and aware of her position, and was thankful her clothes were still on, even though she noticed one of the guards nearby that had to be the man Basch spoke of by the way he was looking her over. She saw the lights dim and heard the power go down some minutes ago, but wasn't sure what that was. Basch came in and walked right up to the table, grabbing her by the front of the outfit holding her in the air slightly, making her cry out from the pain of the rough movement.

"What the hell is protocol Omega R?" Basch yelled.

"Protocol what?" Carter asked in a slurred voice.

"Protocol Omega R." Basch repeated in a loud voice.

"Doubt you'll believe me, but never heard of it. If Ford said it like I assume he did because you're here asking, then it is just one of the many secrets he keeps from me. I do have some I keep from him too." Carter said with a small chuckle that made her grimace in pain that only got worse as he pushed her back onto the table and then wiped his hand off on something he pulled from his pocket.

"I do doubt you. And since I don't think you're going to tell me what I want…" Basch said as he waved a finger at the guard. "Don't make her injuries worse or hit her…"

"Yeah, yeah, just fuck her brains out." the man said with a sneer as he came forward.

That morning, after SGA learned that Basch had found out the city wasn't going to fly and other systems were not working properly, they got several teams together with Woolsey's approval. They had had it with what was going on and after the threat towards Carter the man said he had to do today while making a oral report they listened in on, they had to stop it. The teams were together and ready to move in discretely, when the city had a power drain problem.

"What was that?" Woolsey asked.

"I am not sure." Radek said as he typed franticly. "A lot of power was transferred from somewhere to somewhere else in the city, but the log has been erased. I can't find any trace and everything I try to find out is canceled out."

"What happened? Are we under attack?" Rodney asked in a panicked voice as he rushed into the command center.

"I don't know Rodney. We had a power drain, but we are not sure where." Radek said.

"This started after Ford spoke those words." Sheppard said as he came in with his team. "What the hell is protocol Omega R?"

"I have never heard of it." Woolsey said.

"Neither have I. Nothing close either. It must be something he built into the system or made happen from the city to send a message to his ship." Rodney said as he was typing away on a laptop.

"Um Colonel…." Lorne said over the radio line.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Did the General free himself already?" Lorne asked.

"No, apparently he is still dead according to the monitor." Woolsey said.

"Why, did you see him?" Sheppard asked.

"I want to say someone like him, but they had blue hair. And no, it wasn't any of the furs in case you ask that next." Lorne said.

"Rodney, find out what happened. We're going on." Sheppard said.

"Be careful Colonel, the infirmary is ready to go, but any deaths avoided on our side is one less problem to deal with." Woolsey said as Sheppard nodded.

Sam didn't cry out and prepared herself the best she could mentally for what she hoped and pray didn't happen after Basch left and the man ripped the front of her outfit open. Just as he started touching her abs and moving upward, there was a commotion outside that made even her look up as the man went for his gun and aimed it at the door. There was gun fire from several guns followed by screams of extreme excruciating pain that continued even after Basch entered the room and slammed the door closed, locking it. He didn't even seem to pay attention that she was half naked as he walked past her and opened some large case she had only noticed once during her entire time of being in that room for however many days.

"What is going on?" the man asked as the screams continued along with heavy gun fire along with some explosions.

"I knew that foolish man was insane, but I didn't think he would go this far. Oh well, it does not matter. In the end, they still loose." Basch said as he picked a item out of the box and stood.

"Is that…" the man began asked when the door was literally ripped off the hinges and tossed aside.

He spun around and fired his heavy assault rifle until the amount ran out. Carter could barely see who it was, but she realized it was a Replicator only because the hits the person took only made a ripple effect. The man beside her turned quickly as he pulled a K-bar knife to stab her, only to die in a very gory way as all the rounds that the man just shot were sent back to him, hitting him all at one time. She ignored the fact she felt sick about having been hit by the bloody mess that just happened and the fact what was left of the man fell on her and slid off.

"Such a fool." Basch said as he held out what he had in his hand. "I am dying anyway, so your efforts to save her were pointless."

The entire city went on high alert and only those near that tower on the west side of the city saw the upper section explode in a massive fireball that ripped apart several levels underneath it and blew out the windows or cracked them of any within a couple block radius of that tower.

"What the hell just happened?" Woolsey yelled as the city shook enough to be felt.

"A massive explosion was detected in one of the towers!" Radek yelled. "A primary power relay in that section had knocked out power for 25% of the west side of the city along with several other key systems in that area!"

"It is a good thing we don't have the shields up, because they would have just went down. The emitters in that area are down or blown, or both." Rodney exclaimed.

"Where did it happen?" Woolsey asked.

"Um…." Chuck said slowly.

"What is it?" Woolsey asked as he saw the look on Chucks face that slowly everyone else seem to also get.

"Oh no. The center of the explosion was the same room Sam was in." Rodney said in horror as Sheppard was yelling over the line seconds later.

Sheppard and his team went for Sam along with a few other teams while the rest went with Lorne to get Ford. As they got to the tower and started towards the room she was in, they were stopped by someone who looked exactly like Ford, but had bright blue hair and had the same outfit they saw the Replicators wear, just black instead. He didn't say anything, but waved them away with the P-90 he pointed at them. Sheppard tried to speak but stopped when the man gave him several hand signals that made it clear to leave and save Ford. Not wanting to deal with someone they sure they would be unable to get past, Sheppard left figuring that Sam was in good hands. It didn't take long to hear guns start firing along with some explosions that had to be grenades being used. Using the teleporter, they got to the other side of the city where Ford was being kept and did it just in time when the city shook and they heard a muffled explosion.

"Rodney? What the hell was that?" Sheppard yelled through his radio as he sent the others ahead where they heard gun fire from Lorne's team and the others.

"There was an explosion in one of the towers on the west side of the city Colonel." Woolsey said.

"Yeah, not surprising. A Replicator version of Ford, but with blue hair stopped us and made us leave to save the real Ford." Sheppard said. "What was the cause of the explosion? Is Sam safe? Is the city okay?"

"No." Woolsey said after a moment. "The center of the explosion was the room Samantha was in."

"That foolish jackass put her in a room of strategic important in the city!" Rodney yelled. "That explosion has crippled the cities ability to raise the shields along with knocking out some vital systems in that area. It is going to take a month at least to fix everything!"

"Are you sure Sam didn't make it out?" Sheppard asked.

"The last video feed we had was of Basch saying it was too late to save her as he activated a detonator in his hand, in that room. The Replicator version of the strange Ford wasn't anywhere near her or him to stop the explosion from happening or getting to her." Radek said slowly. "There was heavy transport inhibitors in that location as it is with Ford, making it impossible to have tried to beam them out."

"I see." Sheppard said after a moment. "Well, Ford is still alive and all we need to do is get him out of there and he'll be able to save her."

"Yeah, but you better hurry!" Rodney said. "Ford isn't in the brig anymore. They shot him and four men have taken him off some direction that leads outside. The rest of the those bastards are keeping Lorne and the other teams from getting anywhere!"

"Contact the X-wing, apprise them of the situation, at least part of it, and see if they can beam Ford away from those guys." Sheppard said as he ran up to meet with the others.

"That would be a great idea, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did!" Rodney said sarcastically. "But those transport inhibitors are keeping them from doing that!"

"Then figure something out Rodney! Vent the atmosphere or air or whatever out of the area they are in! Close the doors and flood the area with water or poison or something!" Sheppard yelled as he got down and covered his ears.

Several flash and frag grenades were tossed around the corner and the explosions were enough to rock the corridor. They moved in quickly taking out the remaining men and pushed on to continue after Ford. Despite all that Rodney tried, he was unable to stop the four guys who got outside and tossed the currently dead man into a metal bar cage out on the pier that had been built recently. Just as Sheppard and the others came rushing out, guns blazing since Ford wouldn't really care if he got hit anyway as long as he was saved, they kicked the heavy cage over into the water and started firing back. It didn't last long and a few of them were injured, but thankfully no one was killed, while the four men were riddled with bullets.

"Rodney! The General was tossed into some metal cage of some sort and tossed into the ocean!" Sheppard yelled.

"He was what?" Rodney yelled.

"You heard me! He should be well outside the field of those inhibitors or whatever, so have the X-wing transport him back!" Sheppard yelled.

"Hang on!" Rodney yelled before coming back a minute later on the line. "Dammit! It's no good! They can't get a signal lock on his position!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Sheppard yelled.

"Whatever the hell that metal cage is made of seems to block any ability to get a good signal lock on him or it!" Rodney said.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Sheppard yelled.

"I don't know!" Rodney yelled. "We can hardly track it with our sensors….correction, we lost track of it. It is so deep now that they both should have been crushed to nothing."

"I detected a unknown energy reading for a moment…" Radek said.

"Probably his body trying to repair itself or something…" Rodney said.

"Hold on, we got something…." Sheppard began.

A couple of flashes filled the area nearby and sort of sounded like explosions of some sort as well, when suddenly a bright flash appeared and something came out of nowhere, hitting the pier with a metal sounding crunch. They all watched some metal car of sorts flip end over end several times, pieces of it flying different directions as it rolled at least a dozen times before crashing into one of the tall antenna poles on it's left side. They ran up with weapons ready as someone got out of the former Delorean from the passenger side, which surprised them because it was the blue haired Replicator, only three feet shorter and seemed to look like he was melting. He managed to toss the crumpled former metal cage towards them that had a very crushed and deformed body that had to be one person, that was slowly healing, at them before quite literally melting into a puddle that seemed to become one with the car. Ronan quickly blasted the bars apart and they were all pulled and tossed aside, leaving a very ugly looking body there that eventually turned into a buck naked man that they were happy to see, expect for the naked part. The car was left alone because Rodney reported that there was dangerous radiation being detected in that area of the city, so for the moment, it was deemed unsafe until Ford could deal with it, and could also hopefully explain what the deal with the car, the Replicator and all that was.

Ford awoke a few days later in the infirmary and it wasn't a surprise to anyone when he got out of the bed in extreme anger and extremely suspicious of everyone. Only because his children and Sam's parents were there did it help him calm down and remember everything better and get his head straight. A few more hours later, after seeing the footage of what happened, plus Woolsey and several other people including Jack telling him all that happened, did he finally go back in time and save Sam several minutes before the explosion. Despite all that happened to her, she was actually okay mentally even though everyone thought she wasn't. It wasn't the first time she had been threatened with rape, plus she had been unfortunately beat up before too, and was sure it wouldn't be the last time. Vala healed all her injuries and shortly after she went off to spend time with the kids and her parents.

Ford dealt with everything else, and despite talking to many people that were captured and even after time traveling for a least a year in the past, it was found that this plan had been put into action for even longer than that, but the head behind it along with some other people involved, he along with Jack and several others couldn't find them. It frustrated the hell out of Ford and Jack they ended up not finding those truly behind it, but they were happy to learn the President wasn't against them because he ended up signing the order without realizing what it truly was for. A week later after the entire incident, things were more back to normal and Sam was even back to normal enough people believed it. It took three days before she would see or talk to anyone aside from family and Ford was glad to see she never had any nightmares, and wasn't surprised when she didn't want to talk about all that happened either. He didn't want to talk of his experiences either.

A week later, the ship was functioning enough they could leave and do the rest of the repairs themselves.

Ford was walking through the ship a couple weeks later and was glad to see it was nearly finished. It was quiet as usual, with the sounds of the systems in the background as he walked down one of the corridors. Sam was off with Sally and their son Avon inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sally was learning how to help take care of Avon with Sam's parents when the two had to work or do something that really required their attention. Thankfully, there was no sibling rivalry between them and the two hoped here wouldn't be ever. He smiled to himself as he walked with his hands in his pockets and passed through a four way junction. A few steps further into the corridor, he stopped and looked up in confusion. He slowly walked backwards, still with his hands in his pants pockets until he was standing in the middle of the junction. Just down the corridor, there was a woman standing near one of the junction boxes that the two had built into the ship to handle the power from the T.A.R.D.I.S. However, it wasn't the fact the lady was doing something to the junction box and that the T.A.R.D.I.S. didn't activate the intruder alert system that really made him confused, it was what she was. And she hadn't even noticed him from the looks of it. He looked down the corridor before him, then behind him, the other direction and then back at her, still seeing her there waving something that was probably akin to a Sonic Screwdriver. If it wasn't for the fact that they were currently traveling dematerialized through time and space, he would have thought they were at Gia'as.

"Melissa?" Ford asked with a very confused frown.

The white fox, that was a lot better looking than Melissa he knew, turned her head to looked at him a moment. She was wearing tight blackish blue shorts and a tight blackish blue sports bra over her white furred five foot something body. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that almost enticed him. There was a black belt around her waist, just above the shorts, with a silver buckle he couldn't identify along with a couple small pouches on either side, sort of like Batman had on his belt. A blackish blue head band around her head kept a large head of white hair out of her face as it curled forward towards her face. White, tieless shoes that had a single blue stripe across the front, leaving a small section of white on the tip. His eyes ventured back and forth a few times as he noticed she had two tails, both very big and exceptionally long for a fox. He was quite sure, she could use them both as pillows if she wanted. His fox counterpart was capable of doing it and wasn't surprised when Fox Sam said she liked holding it in her sleep sometimes.

"Oh, hi!" Melissa said giving him a wave with her free hand. "This power junction box had a malfunction in it that you wouldn't have noticed until the power went through it. Unfortunately, the overload would have blown a massive hole in this deck and caused other serious damages. My husband had me come fix it before it happened. He would have came himself, but he was busy with something on our ship."

"Right." Ford said slowly and then rubbed his eyes. "You're not Melissa..."

"Actually, my name is Melissa. I'm, just not the one you know." Melissa said with a sweet smile. "Well, I'm done and I need to get going. We weren't even suppose to meet."

He only blinked as she put a finger to her lips and tapped it as she twirled the Sonic looking device in her right hand.

"Hmm, I must have arrived too early. I was suppose to show up after you passed by here." Melissa said with a frown. "Oh well, the unexpected happens to us so often anymore, if things go exactly right we are just about shocked. Wait, I was on a phone call for a moment…."

"I came by here a couple hours ago while walking..." Ford said as he pointed and then shook his head. "Wait, how'd you get on my ship without alerting the alarm? Who are you?"

"Sorry, can't say. Even if I did, you'd never believe me and you'd probably forget right after I leave anyway." Melissa said shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell does that..." Ford began asking when, as he blinked, she was already gone. He blinked a few more times and then shook his head as he glanced around. "That's very strange. I could have sworn I saw someone in white here a moment ago."

He walked up to the junction box and did a check on it as a suspicions feeling ran through him. There was an indication of a serious malfunction that someone had fixed very recently. And he knew it wasn't him. Checking the ships video logs, it did indicate a repair taking place, but could not say who or what did it. And he found that the few people that were on the ship, including in the T.A.R.D.I.S., were no where near this area, other than him. He had K-9 do a systems check and scan of the ship for anyone other than them, any signs at all. Other than the unknown repair, nothing was found at all. After a few hours of double and triple checking, he eventually gave up and figured they were helped by someone from the future or an ascended being.

(A.N. Sorry about the cryptic thing above. I won't be explaining it and for those that might be wondering, it does tie in with some of the other strange people that have appeared in some of the other chapters.) ;)


	136. Chapter 136

CHAPTER 136

EPISODE…..GHOST IN THE MACHINE

The fiasco that happened with the I.O.A., or as it really was, a bad I.O.A. agent determined to make anyone see his way, which included doing whatever it took to get what he wanted, which in turn ended rather badly for him, by the end of the crap he pulled on the Carter's, happened a couple weeks back. The Carter's knew that Atlantis wasn't to blame, even though many were sorry that it happened and even though it was over, many were still appalled at the actions the I.O.A. man pulled. Woolsey gave Sheppards team a few days to recover, more emotionally than physically before having them go back to work again. Even though Woolsey was once I.O.A., he was appalled at the stunt pulled.

Sheppards team were coming back from a world that, other than having some creature that looked like flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz and very dangerous, had the potential of being a good Alpha site. As they were heading back to Atlantis through a Spacegate, power problems occurred in the Puddle Jumper which caused the system to completely shut down and make them hit the gate. They went flying off out of control as Ancient thrusters attached to the gate activated to make sure the gate stayed in orbit and stable. As they started to fall towards the planet, the ship came back to life and Sheppard was able to turn the ship around and get through the gate before any more troubles came up.

The Jumper was isolated and checked out while the others were also checked in case it was something that was wrong with the Jumpers but had yet to effect the others. Nothing was found however and the Jumper was in perfect condition despite the burn outs and flash lightening burst that happened in the Jumper before they got back to Atlantis. Seeing as they couldn't find any problems, other teams were checking on things while everyone else basically went back to work normally.

The first problem that occurred about an hour after they got back was when Woolsey was heading for some place in the city and ended up at the top of one of the towers on one of the piers instead of where he wanted to be after using the transporter. He was only lucky that it was a sunny day instead of rainy because he was trapped outside when the door to the transporter closed and left him there alone and without communications. The rest of the problems continued when major power disruptions continued all over the city and more outbreaks of flash lightening burst or as Rodney called them, displacement currents, coming from pretty much anywhere and striking just about anything began happening more often. By nighttime, Radek and Rodney, along with a few other people, didn't have a clue of what was going on truly or why it was happening or how to stop it. The only thing they knew was it came from the Jumper even though Rodney isolated it from the network and the rest of the city systems. When Woolsey came in, tired and worn from walking all the way from the east pier where he got stuck and hearing they were no closer to finding out what was happening or how to stop it, he picked up the cell phone, especially after the city totally shut down of all power.

It was still dark when the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrived in the same spot as always, by the windows to the balcony near the command center. Other than a few flashlights, the light on top of the T.A.R.D.I.S. was the only thing shining brightly when they landed.

"I thought it strange when we got almost no readings of energy." Ford said stepping out in a grayish silver suit and falling down the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Carter asked after stepping out next, in black jeans with a red T-shirt and jean jacket.

"We don't know yet." Sheppard said as he held up his hand to block the bright blue beam in his face as Ford walked back up the stairs.

"Sorry." Ford said lowering his flashlight.

"I was about to run a diagnostic program…" Rodney began. "But everything shut down. This could very well jump into your ship, did you think about that?"

"Last virus that tried to enter the T.A.R.D.I.S. was purged within five seconds." Carter stated. "And it was alien in origin. Though we're not really sure who was behind it nor any real idea of what universe we were in either."

"We can talk and ask all the questions we want plus do catching up later. Right now, we need to get teams together to spread out in the city and calm people down. We have no idea how long this is going to last…." Woolsey began.

"Wait, you said almost no energy…" Rodney asked.

"Emergency back ups to keep the city afloat in case all other power is lost. Last a few hours at most last time I checked." Ford said.

"Then we have that long for you two to help us…" Woolsey began.

"Sir, everyone…" a guy nearby said as he pointed at a screen shining at him.

"That's strange. This laptop just booted up." Rodney said looking at it.

"This is your laptop McKay." Sheppard said.

"Interesting." Woolsey said.

"I'm in the dark here like everyone else! Do you think I find this fun?" Rodney exclaimed.

"We know he's not a practical joker." Ford said as he and Sam also looked at the screen.

"Yeah, Rodney has more fear than jokes in him." Sheppard said.

"Funny Sheppard." Rodney said sarcastically. "Next time you go take a shower, maybe it will be ice cold or spray something other than water…."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sheppard said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's doing something." Carter said.

The group watched as words, or scrambled letters appeared at the top of the black screen and continued to move around until they formed words they could understand.

"Maybe a code?" Sheppard asked.

"Could be a message." Radek said.

"Might be an alien intelligence trying to contact us and their signals are so powerful that they knocked out power." Ford said.

"That was in a movie." Carter said.

"Never know in this universe." Ford said. "You did get taken over by some electronic life form…"

"Don't remind me." Carter said smacking his arm.

"Possible, considering I also read about that event. Hey, the word, help, just showed up." Rodney said with interest. "Give me a moment."

He typed in, who are you? Two scrambled words appeared under his questions and continued to move around until a name came up.

"Elizabeth Weir?" Woolsey, Rodney, Sheppard, Radek and both Carter's said aloud.

"She's dead though." Woolsey stated.

"We were only told that." Sheppard said.

"She was, if still alive at the time, on that planet when we blew it up. There is no way she could survive that. All the Replicator parts came together. There was no traces of any other Replicators free within the sector." Carter stated.

Ford was thinking intently as he rubbed his chin.

"I got a really strange letter or message I should say, from myself in the future. I can't really go into what it said, but I now understand what it all meant and what I have to do later." Ford said.

"Huh? Which message…oh, that message." Carter said as she noticed the look on his face. "At least I didn't have to do that hand in the head thing again."

"Same here." Ford muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Woolsey asked.

"Replicators. I had one made of me once, after the SGC Replicator Carter incident. Woolsey can give you the report or tell you all later. Interestingly enough, he still exist even though we thought he was dead." Ford said.

"Are you keeping vital information from us?" Woolsey asked.

"No offense Woolsey, but we have a lot of information you and the I.O.A. might want to know about. Some of it we've told the SGC, a lot more we've kept to ourselves." Ford said.

"You have any idea…." Woolsey began.

"Richard, we don't work for anyone but ourselves anymore. No obligations but our own. We are here out of respect, courtesy and duty if you want to call it that. Last time we were threatened, beyond the incident before when we were here, we left that General with a broken nose I gave him." Carter stated. "We retired and answer only to ourselves, for the most part."

"We respect you as the command of this city and a great many people here and will follow orders until you do something you shouldn't. You can tell the I.O.A. and anyone else that we were here once this is over. But you need to remember, we aren't the bad guys here. Just because we don't give technology to certain people because we know they'll use it for the wrong purposes despite the people that may back them, including the President, doesn't mean we are going to use it against Earth or her allies." Ford said.

"We found some things that, if certain people in the military got hold of, could use it to do serious damage to Earth, and it would be by accident because they wouldn't know what they are doing." Carter said.

"It's not that we don't give it on purpose to horde to ourselves, it is to keep others from using it for the wrong purposes. Some people know about what we have and the danger it is, while some stuff is off limits to everyone but me." Ford said. "And that is only because if something goes wrong with it, I will survive."

"That device we used to defeat the Ori is a good example." Carter said.

"I for one, am glad they are on our side." Sheppard said.

"Same here." Rodney said.

"I understand." Woolsey said. "You have my gratitude for all your help and your time. I am sorry I doubted your trust. You both do have all our and Earth's best interest in mind."

"She's asking what is taking so long to respond?" Radek said.

"You talk to her Rodney, if it is her. It's your computer so, she may have realized that when she got into it. If it's her." Sheppard said skeptically.

"What should I say?" Rodney asked unsure.

"Ask her where she is." Woolsey said.

Rodney did so and the response was, computer.

"How can she be in the computer?" Woolsey asked getting several shrugs from the others as they were clueless.

Rodney typed in asking her what happened and the response was subspace and that she had difficulty controlling the computer. Power came back on everywhere in the city surprising them. Rodney asked if she did that and she only responded with help me again before the letters and words became a jumbled mess.

"Ideas?" Woolsey asked.

"I'd say hook her into the T.A.R.D.I.S., but I think that, if this is Weir, she would be deleted very quickly." Ford said while rubbing his chin.

"Damn sure we know she wouldn't be able to take her over." Carter said.

An hour later, helping Rodney with an idea he had after doing a quick diagnostic on the cities systems and a few other scans, several computers were set up in a lab along with several high capacity hard drives. Since they weren't sure if it really was Weir and calling it an entity to keep from having personal attachment, they found the entity was imbedded in the cities systems, everywhere. It was so complex and spread out that it was causing massive complications and malfunctions with the cities systems. With the plan in place and about ready to be activated, the three managed to get the cities systems to transfer the entities program into the computers in the lab to keep the city safe and be purged of the problem. Woolsey felt the plan was potentially dangerous since it would bring the entity together, but the three agreed that having the entity spread out in the cities systems was even more dangerous and could cause irreparable damage or worse if it stayed where it was. Both Carter's along with Woolsey and Sheppards team were in the room waiting for Rodney to put the finishing touches to hopefully make it possible to talk to the entity instead of typing to it.

"And, that should do it." Rodney said finishing. "Elizabeth?"

"Rodney?" a very distorted voice said.

"Hang on, I should be able to make a few quick…" Ford said while running his Sonic Screwdriver over the laptop.

Rodney looked up as his screen changed to go through a few quick files and lots of lines of programming.

"What the hell…" Rodney began.

"That should do it. Doctor Weir, is that really you?" Ford asked putting his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"Warn a guy next time." Rodney stated.

"Sorry." Ford said.

"Ford Carter?" a voice that sounded exactly like Weirs said.

"Yeah, it's me. Wow, I didn't think that would work." Ford said.

"I think it worked too well." Sheppard said.

"John, you are there. It's really good to hear your voice again." Weir said.

"Um, likewise." Sheppard said unsure. "We all heard you were, um, dead."

"I suppose I am. My physical body is anyway." Weir said. "My consciousness is still intact though. Who's all there besides Rodney, you and Ford?"

"Sam, Ronan and Teyla, along with Woolsey." Sheppard said.

"Sam? Oh, Colonel Carter." Weir said with an air of surprise.

"We both retired so it's just Sam now." Carter said while not correcting Weir of her former rank.

"I see. I often wondered if you two would quit at some point to follow a more family life. Why are you here then?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Power problems. Woolsey called us when the city shut down and no one could figure out what was wrong." Carter said.

"Strange to hear, considering the distance to get to Atlantis. I am truly sorry. It was not my intention to make the city and everyone in it be in trouble because of what I did. I had no where else to turn to for help." Weir said.

"Sounds sincere enough for me." Ford said getting a look from Woolsey that he ignored. "We'll help the best we can. Not really sure what we can do yet."

"You have my thanks. Wait, if the city was shut down, that means the gate was as well. How did you get here?" Weir asked.

"Long story. We may or may not tell you, depending on how this turns out." Sheppard stated quickly.

"Fair enough. I know you don't trust me or even believe I am Elizabeth Weir." Weir said.

"Right. So, can you tell us what happened?" Sheppard asked. "Something that might give us proof of you being who you say?"

"I can try. Do you remember the last order I gave you before you left?" Weir asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Sheppard said slowly. "Not one I particularly like remembering either."

"I told you to go and leave me behind. I knew you didn't want to because you do everything you can to make sure no one is left behind, but it was the only way to allow you to escape and save Atlantis and everyone on it." Weir said.

The others noticed and had similar feelings of remorse at having the similar situation come up in their lives, besides Woolsey, as Sheppard winced at the memory.

"After you had all left, they took me to a lab and activated the nanites in my body, making them continue to replicate. I was then joined into the population. Despite my new form I still had my original consciousness. I was still there, still me. I tried to hide it but others noticed it very quickly. It was remnants of Niam's old group. I believe you encountered some of his handy work. The Replicated human version of us, me and your team specifically." Weir said.

"Oh, so you heard about that huh?" Sheppard said.

"Yes. But only after they were unfortunately killed." Weir said.

"The Replicated human version of you, she said you were destroyed." Rodney said.

"The leaders of the group wanted her to believe that. We were kept apart for security reasons." Weir said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Woolsey stated.

"You said you were in subspace, how?" Ford asked.

"We were on the run. Oberoth and the others were hunting us down for our heretical beliefs. It was only a matter of time until we would be captured and destroyed. Then, a miracle happened." Weir said.

"When we blew up the Replicator planet?" Carter said.

"Yes." Weir said. "Good job by the way."

"That was my idea." Rodney stated with a smug look.

"It was a group idea McKay. You wouldn't have gotten it done without our help." Carter stated.

"Now…" Rodney began.

"Don't make me call a time out and separate you two." Sheppard stated. "We might not be able to stun the General, but he's obviously staying out of this so we only need to stun you two if you go at it."

Carter was, only to Ford, irritated by Sheppard but showed a small smile as Rodney looked chastised.

"Because of your help in destroying them and the planet, we were able to go off to a planet in peace, far from the Wraith and any other people in this galaxy. We landed our ship on a secluded and uninhabited planet and began what we wished to accomplish." Weir said.

"You mean ascension?" Teyla asked.

"Yes Teyla." Weir said.

"I don't think that is possible with, um…no offense, non biological life forms." Ford said.

"Even the human body is a machine Ford, just not mechanical in nature. Replicators are, but on a level so small it's almost impossible to see." Weir said.

"But you're still a machine." Sheppard stated.

"Yes. But we were very sure we could gain ascension and researched into it greatly. I was once human and felt I would be able to help them get there. I lead them into medication for awhile and while it was difficult for them to understand about releasing their burdens, the attempt still failed."

"We could have told you it wouldn't work." Rodney said.

"Yes, but we did try. Koracen, who like many of us, got tired of trying meditation, felt that we should not deny our technological side but embrace it and find a technological means to ascend. Because ascension essentially means that the body of the person becomes pure energy, he was very sure that he had came up with a technological solution to our problem. Being uploaded into subspace was his answer, and at the time, it made sense. Unfortunately, it was not the next step and we've been stuck in subspace every since." Weir said.

"What is that like?" Teyla asked.

"There is constant motion. And a deafening noise that feels like the worst migraine ever that continues on and on without stop." Weir said.

"I've had some…." Rodney began.

"Yeah, very painful. Had one that lasted three days and I almost shot myself but ended up passing out when I hit myself in the head with the gun in the attempt because I missed. Pain so bad I kept puking. Long time ago before the SGC." Ford said.

"We attempted to find any way of getting back into our original bodies or at least into some physical form, but never came across anything. There is several technologically advanced people out there, much like Atlantis is, but they are keeping themselves very well hidden from the Wraith. We had hopes of a people we came across that seemed to be in the process of making what I am sure was Star Trek type vessels, but we could not do anything to get help." Weir said as Ford laughed.

"I really need to get to that planet sometime." Ford muttered.

"We even tried with Wraith tech, which was a very unpleasant experience. After all this time, we have not found anything to allow us to be physical again or close to getting out of the state we are in now." Weir stated.

"You came to us because we have the computers powerful enough to house your entire programming." Rodney stated.

"Yes. The others were getting increasing frustrated at getting no results, so I broke off with them and came looking for you. I just happen to recognize the Jumper when you were getting ready to go through the Spacegate. Having little choice because you were almost through and would have been unable to reach after you left, I entered the Jumper." Weir said.

"You nearly killed us in the process." Ronan stated.

"I am very sorry for that. In my current state, it is very difficult to control during the initial moments, especially when interfacing with new technology. I had no where else to turn. You are the only friends I have." Weir said.

"Good thing you didn't seek out the T.A.R.D.I.S. I think you would have been killed, or in this case, permanently deleted." Ford said. "We'll come up with something and then get back to you."

Later that night, they stood outside on the balcony talking.

"I think this is some sort of trap." Ronan stated. "It can't be her."

"It is, or at least I believe it is her." Ford said. "Especially since I got that strange note."

"She did mention Star Trek and there is a planet out there doing what you told them." Carter said. "Sadly, there is no gate to the planet that we know of and it is so far away, traveling by ship would take near a year."

"What if it is her? We could download her into a Replicator body like I did with Fran…" Rodney began.

"No!" Woolsey stated quickly. "That would be to dangerous and the risk is to great."

"Woolsey, I helped Rodney make Fran. Same body and set parameters, different personality." Ford stated.

"I think it would work. Better than having her inside the cities systems." Carter stated. "Even with all the fail safes, there is a possibility that she could still get out and screw up the city. If she was in a Replicator body, we can watch her much easier and, if need be, kill her much easier as well."

"Do you also believe this is actually Doctor Weir?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes." Carter stated.

"We can put the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the room and then make her a body. Then we can put her in our ship where she will not be able to do anything to harm anyone." Ford said.

"Are you really willing to risk…." Woolsey asked.

"Yes Richard, I am. If it wasn't for the fact I am retired, I'd order it." Ford said.

"We have a problem. The room with the Replicator creation system is registering a power increase. I believe she is making herself a body." Radek informed them as he came out onto the balcony.

"She must have saw the information while in the computers." Rodney stated.

"We'll head down there now." Ford said. "Don't go in guns blazing or with the anti-Replicator guns."

The group came upon the door finding a few guards nearby and the lights flickering in the corridors.

"The door is closed and locked sir. We haven't been able to get in at all." one of the guards said. "Nothing has came out either."

"The panel is fried. There is no way to get in from here…" Rodney stated while looking at it.

The group that had weapons raised them as the lights went back to normal and then the door opened. Ford and Carter were both there along with a woman that looked a lot like Fran.

"You can lower the weapons. She's no threat." Ford said waving his Sonic Screwdriver lightly as they walked in. "And K-9 can activate mine or Sam's remotely if she tries anything."

"McKay, shut down and deactivate that now." Woolsey ordered as he pointed at the table.

"The Elizabeth Weir I remember wouldn't have pulled or allowed such a risky thing like this." Sheppard stated.

"I agree with you John. But the risk to the city was much more worse than this. I know you don't trust me or even believe I am Weir nor do I have any real way of showing any proof. But I assure you, I am no threat. I made no adjustments to the programming in this body." Weir said.

"She's right. Everything for the Fran template is still in here." Rodney said as he looked at a tablet that was hooked to the machine. "I can activate the kill switch at any time."

"Is it shut down?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes and I pulled the control crystal as well along with pulling the plug so it cannot get power." Rodney said.

"According to this, she can't replicate at all in any form. Any damage she sustains cannot be healed until we reactivate her ability to do so. Nor can she interface with anything either." Ford said as he looked at the tablet he took from Rodney.

"And in case anyone is wondering, she can't do the hand in the head thing. The bonds between her nano-machines are just as tight as our own cells." Rodney stated.

"The only threat she poses is super strength." Carter said.

"If it helps, which if I were in charge still and one of you were in this situation, the information I placed in the computers about various technologies I encountered, along with Wraith tech, would be considered a good gesture of building trust." Weir said.

"Really? That's great." Rodney said while looking up the info.

"I know it may take some time, possibly years, but I want to gain your trust. Whatever you think best to help gain that I will concede to. Seeing as I do not need to eat or sleep, being confined to a room or the brig is acceptable." Weir said.

"We'll keep you in our ship for awhile until they feel it is safe, within a reasonable time frame." Ford said.

"A week, maybe more." Carter said. "Does that work for you Mr. Woolsey?"

"For the time being, yes. I assume you won't be going back to the X-wing anytime soon?" Woolsey asked.

"Actually, she's in orbit by now. We didn't want any problems to happen to her and left her just outside the system on stand by." Carter said.

"We'll have her land on the pier and then we'll go back to her. You can contact us at any time." Ford said.

"X-wing?" Weir asked as they went inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Yeah, sort of a long story. It started with…" Carter said as the ship dematerialized.

The X-wing had already landed and was still on the pier with scans showing no change in any of her systems the next morning. Hearing everything was still fine from Carter, the Atlantis people went back to normal activities for the most part. The Carter family was still on the X-wing along with Weir and had not came back into the city since going to the ship. Though Rodney came over for a good hour to check her out further and get updates on what the two Carter's learned. At the moment, Rodney and Sheppard were in Woolsey's office talking.

"And you're absolutely sure she is completely safe?" Sheppard asked.

"All those scans and test say she is completely harmless. There is no radio signals or any other signals coming from her to anything or anyone. All information moving is in her body along with her energy. Like Sam said last night, she only has super strength. While I was looking over the different results, we talked and for awhile there, I totally forgot what she was and it felt like I was really talking to Elizabeth again. I'm pretty sure we could set something up in the city to keep watch on her until we eventually…" Rodney said.

"Are you serious? No matter what she says, she is still a Replicator and they are dangerous. They were the scourge of two galaxies and there has never been a good one." Woolsey stated as he left his chair.

"Fran was. As was, or is actually, a version of Ford." Rodney stated with a raised finger.

"Those were different cases entirely." Woolsey said.

"Fran was because we built her. Ford was because he was copied and from what the real Ford said, everything about him was put into his copied version. This has to be Weir. It makes sense with the story she told and the other things we talked about." Rodney said.

"And if this is really just a trap to make us let our guard down? It could be Oberoth for all we know…" Woolsey stated.

"That's just beyond creepy." Sheppard said.

"I am quite sure it is her." Rodney stated. "I used the nanites to fix her and then it was because of her having the nanites that she ended up getting captured to save us. This is my fault and I should be the one to do what I can to fix it."

"It's too dangerous. We have no real way of determining if she is who she say she is and watching her constantly is not a burden this city needs. We'll have to come up with another plan." Woolsey stated.

"We could put her into that virtual reality machine like we thought of doing with that one lady." Sheppard suggested.

"The two did something last night they didn't really want anyone to know about, but I'm going to say anyway. The brain scan, or a better term, brain waves scanned are very similar to the Doctor Weir we knew." Rodney said.

"I don't understand. What brain waves? She doesn't have a brain technically." Woolsey said.

"I don't know how they did it, but it involved time travel and scanning her shortly before the weapon blast hit the tower which caused her injuries, and a scan after she was fixed by the nanites I put in her but before the mission. There is various differences in each scan, but for the most part they are the same. And they match with the ones done recently on this Weir." Rodney said.

"How close a match are we talking?" Sheppard asked.

"96%." Rodney stated.

"They did something else you're not telling us." Sheppard said.

Rodney squirmed slightly as he thought.

"What did they do McKay?" Woolsey asked. "If it has any chance of threat to this city or anyone…"

"They have their children on that ship and Weir was holding Avon. If that isn't trusting enough, I can't think of what is." Rodney stated.

"They could go back in time and save him from anything she could have done to him…" Sheppard began.

"No. Not when they are so close together and such. Time paradox issues and such make that idea almost impossible. All her mannerisms are the same, the facial movements, the eyes, her tone of voice." Rodney said.

"Easily replicated, pardon the pun. We know the Replicators can take all memories and information from a person and copy every detail…" Woolsey said.

"Yes, but this is different. Not only did they change her to looking like Weir, they also did some sort of memory test that involved taking her to specific moments in her life and having her go over what she did, was going to do and what she thought of." Rodney said.

"That doesn't prove anything." Sheppard stated. "It was all copied information to being with so…"

"I don't know how the medical system in the T.A.R.D.I.S. works, but everything pointed to her being Elizabeth. You don't want her here, fine, they said they'd take her with them and watch her if it came down to you wanting her terminated or something else." Rodney said.

"That's too dangerous and an even greater risk…." Woolsey began.

"I'm not telling them no. Besides, they had some plan for her anyway, which they didn't elaborate on." Rodney said quickly as Sheppard started to open his mouth.

"Great." Woolsey muttered with a sigh. "I need to contact them right away."

Carter was talking to Woolsey on the bridge of the X-wing via the screen as Teyla came over to talk to Elizabeth after hearing a few things from Rodney. She wasn't entirely sure if this was really Doctor Weir, but she felt the need to at least talk to her anyway. It startled her when she entered the commissary where Ford was telling Weir of some story about something that happened in another universe they ended up in and she saw Elizabeth instead of the Fran body.

"So, we are just walking along in this strange place that kinda looked like something from Willy Wonka's factory, the first movie, not the remake." Ford said as Weir nodded with a smile. "And this strange blue knobby plant explodes suddenly. Both of us where covered in blue goop that stunk like sulfur. Amy and Jacob were far enough away it didn't land on them or Sally, but all three where laughing at us. Avon was laughing because it was a happy moment but otherwise he didn't know what was going on."

Weir laughed as Ford did as well before continuing on.

"It took a hour long shower to even get clean and we couldn't do it in the T.A.R.D.I.S. because she closed the door on us. Thankfully we had the X-wing at the time. Whatever this stuff was, it wasn't coming out of our clothes so we left them on the planet. Both of us where totally naked out there, wearing only robes that we tossed after being beamed into the shower room. Sam was not happy at all, but I was laughing through most of it. Three days sleeping in another room wasn't fun." Ford said. "But the laugh was worth it."

"I'll bet. You ever find out what that stuff was?" Weir asked.

"Not a clue. We didn't even do much on the way of scanning it closely other than by the ships sensors. Best we could tell, it was some sort of defense mechanism for the plant. Not sure why and we didn't investigate further." Ford said. "I've smelled dead bodies that have smelled a lot better."

"Any contaminants?" Weir asked.

"No thankfully. We were lucky to get that stuff off us as quick as we did though. It harden to the point a laser was needed to even crack or cut the stuff, which took near a hour to set in thankfully. I'm just glad I was not wearing my heavy coat at the time." Ford said with a relieved look.

"Besides that incident, it seems your family had fun otherwise." Weir said.

"It was incredible. The sunset provided us with a nice view of the ring around the planet. There was no moon and the nearest planet was where Jupiter is if that planet was Earth. There was two other gas planets but they were pretty far out. We didn't stay long after the goop problem though. Oh wait, we got pictures or a video stream of it actually." Ford said. "I watch it sometimes for the laughs."

He got up with her and went to a screen nearby, leaving his pasta and cake on the table. A few buttons later, the large plasma turned on showing a view of a grassland like setting with nothing around except in the far distance and two people walking up to the ship covered in blue. Laughing was heard off screen and it showed Sam smacking Ford in the arm real hard, knocking him to the ground because he was laughing.

"A good and bad memory." Ford said after laughing for a moment with Weir.

"I only wish I had been able to go off and see what it was like to visit strange places like you did with Sheppard and his team." Weir said with a sigh.

"We still can technically. I'm guessing Teyla is either here to tell us something or just to talk." Ford said turning around.

"Hello Teyla." Weir said now noticing her.

"Elizabeth. General." Teyla said nodding to them.

"Go ahead and sit down. You want anything?" Ford asked.

"A small bowl of the pasta and water would be nice." Teyla said smelling it more than seeing any.

"Coming right up." Ford said.

They sat down across from each other at the table where Ford's food still sat.

"I had forgotten he is a big eater." Teyla said seeing the amount of food on the plate.

"That's his second helping. Surprised me too." Weir said. "But then, hearing about his changes and new ships surprised me just the same. I only recently remembered them coming to our aid back then when we left the planet. How are you doing?"

"Very well. There have been difficult situations here and there, but I have managed to get through them." Teyla said.

"I heard you got your people back." Weir said.

"Yes. Not all of them I'm afraid, but enough the Athosians will not become part of history like several other cultures have unfortunately became." Teyla said.

"Yes, the Wraith and Replicators caused much damage. Had I been able to do something to help stop the Replicators attacking I would have." Weir said sincerely.

Teyla nodded as Ford came out and set down her bowl and the water.

"Hey Ford, can you come up here please? Woolsey wants to talk to you." Carter said over the ships com.

"Yeah, be right there." Ford said grabbing his plate and drink. "Excuse me ladies."

"The bridge is that way General." Teyla stated as he went back towards the kitchen.

"Knowing Sam, she'll want to eat off my plate. We may share food, but not utensils." Ford said.

"So, I have heard you have gotten married, or something like that." Weir said.

"Yes. Kanaan has the gift as I do and we ended up falling in love over time. We now have a son as well." Teyla said smiling fondly.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you." Weir said with a bright smile that slowly went away. "I wanted to be a mother once, but now the chance is lost. Sam says it is extremely rewarding. Do you feel the same?"

"For the most part, yes." Teyla said with a knowing smile. "There are nights where it is taxing, but the benefits outweigh the negative aspects."

"Late night feedings?" Weir asked with a smile.

"That is one, besides the diaper changing." Teyla said.

"What is his name, if I can ask?" Weir asked.

"Torren John Emagen." Teyla said.

"I like it. Let's see, Torren for your father, John because of Colonel Sheppard." Weir said.

"Yes." Teyla said nodding.

"I can see why Kanaan is the father. When you talked of him or spoke of him as a friend, there was a certain tone change in your voice and a sparkle in your eye. I don't know if anyone else noticed the changes, but I saw it." Weir said as Teyla smiled. "I would like to see him if possible."

"He is off world with his father." Teyla said.

"Oh. Not surprising. Not many of your people liked the confined space of the city. Living in the open so often tends to make tight seclusion from seeing the sky difficult for some people. You overcame it very well though." Weir said.

"Yes. But I can go outside and see the sky at any time. But not seeing the forest and other natural life does make the homesick feeling of being with my people hard sometimes. Thankfully I can leave the city at any time to be with them." Teyla said.

"Unless a mission comes up." Weir said.

"Yes." Teyla said nodding.

"Sam told me she misses going off to our planets with her team mates as much as they still do, SG-1 specifically, but going to other universes and such with their new ship and Ford makes it worthwhile. She did also say they go with them on missions sometimes when Colonel Mitchell feels the need for them to be there. I can't deny I miss the interaction I had with everyone on a daily basis." Weir said with a sigh. "Though the paperwork is not missed."

"You have been greatly missed." Teyla said.

"I know. Even though both of those two would support me if I decided to want to be in command of Atlantis again, I am not sure if I would want to do so. It's not the aspect of having people look at me because of what I am, but the interest isn't there as much anymore. I just need time to get used to what I am and how to adjust to it while waiting to see what decision is made." Weir said.

"Hello ladies." Sheppard said as he walked in and then stopped suddenly.

"Hello John. Shocked to see me again?" Weir asked.

"Well, yeah. I know Rodney said they changed you, but I wasn't really expecting this." Sheppard said walking over slowly.

"Very few people believe me, but it is me. The same Elizabeth Weir that told you to leave me behind with Oberoth be me. I don't understand why Ford and Sam believe me, but I am grateful. Hopefully, given time, the rest of Atlantis will eventually see that I am who I say I am." Weir said.

"Might be a very long time, especially for Woolsey. I'm getting there, but he is very sure you are a dangerous threat and wants something else done with you." Sheppard stated.

"I understand his position. Not only because he is in charge of Atlantis and the lives on it, but also because he was in the I.O.A. If he and the rest of the I.O.A. decide I am too much of a threat, I will stay here until I figure out what I want to do with my life." Weir said.

"Yeah, Rodney said the Carters would take you with them if you weren't wanted. I really want to believe it is you, but it is a bit difficult." Sheppard said.

"I know." Weir said.

They were all startled when the alarms went off in the ship. Sheppard ran over to the com calling the bridge.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked in command mode.

"Atlantis is fine John. The ship went to red alert on its own. Probably a glitch." Ford said leaving the com open

"This isn't a glitch. We're getting an unknown transmission being sent into the ship. From subspace if I am reading this right." Carter said.

"It's my fault. The others have found me." Weir said.

"Others?" Sheppard asked.

Sheppard and Teyla where startled when Ford and Carter suddenly appeared in the room as they beamed in.

"Quicker than running through the ship. What are they saying?" Ford asked as he leaned on the table.

"Wait, you're telling me more of them are coming here?" Sheppard asked grabbing Ford's arm.

"It makes sense Colonel. Subspace allows for more instantaneous travel, either by ship or transmissions. The other Replicators like her that didn't want universal conquest and looked for ascension are now energy and possibly light. That travels at speeds we can barely reach except by hyperdrive." Carter said.

"She may have went off on her own to look around, but there's no doubt that they kept tabs on her. I would have. With their existence being as dismal as Weir has said, it's no wonder that the first of them to find a way back to a physical existence would be reported to the others." Ford said.

"When did you come up with this?" Sheppard asked.

"We talked to her last night and did some traveling, hearing more of what she experienced and what they were trying to do." Carter said. "For Atlantis, it's been only a day since she arrived. For her and us, it's been several."

"And you didn't think of telling us this?" Sheppard asked.

"No offense John, but we know what we're doing and being here, Atlantis is safer if there was any problems. I'm surprised the others didn't come sooner after she left this time period." Ford said.

"We were only gone for what, ten seconds their time?" Carter said.

"Yeah, I think so." Ford said.

"Fine, what are we going to do then?" Sheppard asked.

"Not sure yet." Ford said.

"What are they saying?" Carter asked.

"Nothing yet other than they are coming here because I have a physical form." Weir said.

"How many?" Sheppard asked.

"Eight." Weir said.

"They will enter the city as you did, correct?" Teyla asked.

"Yes." Weir said.

"That wouldn't be a good thing. Just having you in the cities systems caused dangerous problems, even though you didn't mean to do it." Carter said. "Eight of them could cause irreparable damage to the cities main computer systems."

"If not blow up the city before they all enter her." Ford said.

"Tell them to hold off." Sheppard ordered.

"I will try, but I cannot be sure if they will listen. The pain of being in that present state is intolerable John. Even though we may be machines and energy, we are capable of feeling as much as any organic." Weir stated.

"We could give them bodies. Much safer…" Carter began.

"No way. That is too dangerous." Sheppard stated while shaking his head.

"John…" Ford began.

"We're still trying to come to terms with you saying you are Elizabeth Weir, and now this is happening. Not really building the trust level here." Sheppard said.

"I am sure Woolsey will not approve of allowing them to have bodies." Teyla stated.

"Rodney took the control crystal out and deactivated the system." Carter said.

"We can do it here in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"You can do what?" Sheppard asked.

"All of the knowledge in Atlantis's computers banks, memory, whatever you want to call it, was copied and put into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Within certain parameters, we could effectively recreate almost the entire city. Correction, within a enormously insane amount of time, I could effectively recreate every aspect of the city and have it fully powered." Ford said.

"That device of Merlin's that created the ascension bomb thing, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. We already have the means to create, replication stuff. The General Lee is basically a Replicator body, but in the shell of a car and under my or Sam's commands. Very limited A.I. at present, but essentially…." Ford said.

"Yeah, I remember. I got to drive him and Rodney talked about the applications for something similar for a Jumper." Sheppard said.

"Too much power requirements to do that, plus other problems." Carter muttered. "Okay, we have a basic idea of how much information they take up based on what we got from Weir being in the system. We can create a blank computer drive for them to enter and then move them into bodies as they are created. They'll still be on this ship and not a threat to Atlantis."

"And what if they become that?" Sheppard asked.

"Have you listened to anything I have said about the T.A.R.D.I.S.? This idea is full proof. Even if there was fifty or a hundred, there is no way any A.I. can outwit, outsmart or outdo the T.A.R.D.I.S. A T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't some incredibly built ship, they are grown. They are a feat of incredible life that are almost unstoppable. And since ours is so greatly improved and already knows all about the Replicator system and programming, there is nothing they could do to themselves that we wouldn't know about." Ford stated sternly.

"Are you completely sure about that? Willing to risk your family, Atlantis and everyone on it as well?" Sheppard asked getting a few quick nods from Ford.

"Weir gave important intel on other races and their technology before she left the system Rodney created. If we let these other Replicators in, everything about them will instantly be filed into the T.A.R.D.I.S. systems, everything that makes them what they are. They may be living, but it is living computer information, all open to reading. We can set up the same protocols that Rodney has in place for the Fran template to keep anything from happening." Carter stated.

"We can change the template mode with ease though to allow them to take on the appearance of what they looked like before to ensure we can keep better tabs on them, but otherwise, they will be as vulnerable as Weir is. Trust us." Ford said.

"It's better than them entering Atlantis and causing havoc there." Carter stated.

"I don't like this at all, but better here than in Atlantis. Can you put the ship in orbit just in case anything goes wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Ford said. "You and Teyla go back to Woolsey and tell him what's going on. We'll take off and give up updates on what is happening."

"We'll also shut down and disable the transporter systems to be on the safe side." Carter said.

"That will help. I really hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Sheppard said as he and Teyla left.

Several minutes later and the ship now in high orbit, Woolsey was upset at the news, but Sheppard and Teyla told him and Rodney what the two in orbit had planned.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Woolsey muttered.

"They are willing to stake their family on this. I don't like what is happening either, but I trust them to do the right thing." Sheppard said.

"We are receiving a incoming message from the X-wing sir." Chuck said.

"Put it up." Woolsey said. "This is Atlantis. Please tell me you have good news."

"We do Mr. Woolsey." Carter said as she came on the screen from a large lab inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. "The plan worked out just fine. One at a time they entered the computer as Weir told them to and bodies were made. We have nine Replicators on board and they are no threat or trying to be one. In fact, they are extremely grateful that we helped them and are cooperating perfectly. Ford and Weir are with them now."

She moved out of the way to show the large group all standing by a system very similar to the one that Rodney shut down. There was enough chairs for a dozen people and some where filled. They all had their original bodies but the same clothes, a light beige robe like outfit on. Ford and Weir were standing and talking to them as she came back on the screen.

"We are in the T.A.R.D.I.S. currently. Fail safes have been put on the systems in the X-wing to ensure they can't try anything, such as hacking in. If anyone of them does, they will get seriously injured or instantly decompiled into a pile of dust. Because we'd rather not have any Wraith ships find us in orbit, we're coming back to land again and a field has been emitted around the X-wing. If they attempt to leave the ship, the field they'd have to cross would severe the connections and turn them into dust." Carter said.

"Very well. But the moment any trouble starts, I want that ship off Atlantis before it has any chance of spreading." Woolsey stated.

"Yes sir." Carter said sighing off.

"McKay, I want you over there checking things out as soon as they land. Go with him Colonel." Woolsey ordered.

"You don't trust them?" Rodney asked.

"I don't trust Replicators. Until I see some proof or results that make me change my mind, I am not dropping my guard or this cities." Woolsey said.

"Got it. Come on McKay, let's go get Chewie first." Sheppard said.

Some hours later, Sheppard, Weir, Carter, Rodney and Ronan were in Woolsey's office.

"They want to do what?" Woolsey asked.

"They want to make human bodies for themselves." Rodney stated.

"Much the same as the copy of me you encountered before." Weir said. "We would only need a work space and time to do so."

"They would essentially be as human as the rest of us. Just with replicated human bodies. We don't have the technology to do it, but they do. We just need to provide the materials." Rodney stated.

"And why can't they do it on your ship?" Woolsey asked.

"Time, for the most part. We can make and give them the supplies they'll need, but it will take them a lot longer than we want to stay for them to create organic bodies for them." Carter said.

"And yet, you deal with time travel." Woolsey stated.

"They would be with us for a month or more. Time would flow for you all quickly, but for us we'd be with them daily. Just being here worries you greatly, so there is no way in hell the SGC is going to allow us to go back to Earth with Replicators on our ship. And we're due to help SG-1 on a mission in five days." Carter said.

"Being in these Replicated bodies, we do not need to eat or sleep or take breaks, but it will still take time to perform the task we'll need to do." Weir said. "You could place us in a secluded section of the city with a shield around the room and guards outside to watch us work, record everything we do and watch everything that happens."

"Why not also record everything you say?" Sheppard asked.

"Being what we are, it is much more efficient when we communicate in our minds and takes less time to explain everything to each other." Weir said. "Once we have human bodies, we will willing go to another planet that is safe and continue towards ascension."

"Having organic bodies would make that possibility easier." Rodney said.

"If you had human bodies and somehow managed to gain ascension, what guarantee do we have that the group won't try to do anything?" Woolsey asked.

"There is ascended Ancients not only in the Milky Way, but also here in Pegasus." Carter stated. "If they gain ascension, they'll be kept in line. Daniel can vouch for that fact personally."

"How dangerous could things get if one or any of them decided to go on the attack, for whatever reason? Could we stop them?" Woolsey asked.

"They are as basic as they can get. No Replication ability at all. A limb cut or shot or blown off, they'll need our help to get it fixed. Anything else, they can pretty much fix, but can't replace with any supplies without our help." Rodney stated.

"Given enough ammo shots, we could probably kill them, but an explosive would do just the same, though quicker." Sheppard said.

"We can shield the room easily and keep watch on them as Weir said. Have the guards outside with modified anti-Replicator guns in case anything happens." Rodney stated.

"We'll still be here for another few days unless something comes up where we need to leave." Carter said.

"Very well. But I want to be kept apprised of all developments and hourly updates on what is happening." Woolsey stated.

A couple hours later, Ronan was still watching the inside of the room from a small window and Rodney was keeping watch on seven monitors that videoed everything they did. Ford and Carter came by a few times and then went off somewhere else. The shield around the room had not been tampered with or touched, there still had been no attempts at trying to get out or access the cities computers and from all indications, the group was cooperating as part of the deal. Though most people had calmed down and some forgot that there was even Replicators in the city, Woolsey was still as tense as ever, expecting something bad to happen at any time. Later towards the night and Rodney getting tired of watching them work but never say anything so he had nothing to really focus on, he passed out on the table nearby. Ronan was still watching them move around inside and work at the various computers in the room, but no obvious signs of anything developing in a material sense had happened yet. One of the guys turned away from a computer and looked at a camera before turning to look at Ronan. Ronan started to reach for his energy pistol as he felt something about to go wrong and wasn't surprised when it suddenly did as the power went out in the entire city.

"McKay, wake up! The shield is down!" Ronan yelled.

"What? What's going on?" Rodney asked quickly as he sat up and saw it was dark. He quickly grabbed his radio as Ronan walked out. "Sheppard, General, anyone! We got trouble!"

Ronan went around the corner checking things out slowly and turned quickly as he heard movement. He wasn't fast enough to move or get his gun up as the Replicator slammed his hand into his chest throwing him through the air and into the far wall. A few guards ran up and fired their guns but it had no effect on the Replicator as he turned and ran off quickly. They reported in what happened as they checked out Ronan who was still alive but down on the floor in pain.

Several minutes later, Sheppard and his team along with both Carters and K-9 were in the room where the rest of the Replicators were standing and had not moved since the incident. Power was still out so Carter hooked K-9 up to the computers to bring them back up to look over the data.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked.

"One of the Replicators, Koracen, decided to go rouge on us." Rodney said.

"I should have known he'd do something like this. We all knew he seemed distracted and sometimes not working as well as the rest of us on this project. You have no reason to trust us, but I swear, the rest of us had nothing to do with this." Weir stated.

"We have no idea where he is or what he plans to do. He's cut us off from reaching him." the red headed Replicator said.

"According to the last scans of transmissions they were having with each other before the power went out, there was a barely detected level of interaction between Koracen and the city. He did a very good job of keeping himself from being detected as he worked in the cities programming to shut down power." Carter said. "The scans of the rest of them show they weren't trying in any way to access the city and only talked to each other. Koracen maintained a low level connection with the rest of them, which was just enough to not arouse suspicion."

"I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner. We knew something felt wrong but I along with the rest of us were so wrapped up in this project we didn't think on it any further." the Chinese looking lady said. "Please, we are not apart of whatever he is doing. We only want to finish this and will cooperate with any orders to be able to achieve our goal here of becoming human."

"I believe them." Ford said.

"You're so into robots and A.I.'s that you don't see the threat they pose." Sheppard said.

"I even knew something felt wrong when he asked me several questions and asked to be allowed to do other things. I told him no and when he tried to plead he knew what went wrong, I told him to stop. He gave up, reluctantly and I figured the matter was closed." Ford said.

"Guess he decided to do his own thing anyway." Rodney muttered.

"Sam, can you stay here and keep watch with the others?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they won't do anything. But if anything does…" Carter said pulling out her Sonic Screwdriver.

"That work for you Colonel?" Ford asked.

"For the moment. Rodney, go get power back up with Radek. The General and I will see about stopping Koracen. Keep us informed." Sheppard said. "The rest of you keep watch. I don't want any of them getting anywhere near this door and if Koracen doubles back, shoot him until you run out of ammo or he turns to dust."

The three teams of guards including Major Lorne's nodded.

"I did try to stop him, but he brushed me aside. I would like to help if I can." Weir said.

"Do you really think you can get him to back down and surrender until the rest of you actually get bodies made so he becomes less of a threat?" Sheppard asked very seriously.

"I….no. I'm sorry John, I should have told you to keep a better watch on him sooner." Weir stated solemnly.

"If any of you try anything, all of you will pay. No matter what Ford or Sam says, all deals will be off and you'll be put down if we have to blow the city, understand?" Sheppard asked strongly.

The group nodded while backing further from the guards and stood or stand down on the various tables or chairs.

"Little harsh there…" Ford said.

"Ford, I know you want to help them, but they are a serious threat. We have no real idea of what they have planned and I refuse to stake the city and the lives in it on your or Sam's feelings." Sheppard said as they walked down the dark corridor.

"When we find this guy, whatever happens with him, Sam and I will take the others to another planet and let them do their research and such alone with no chance of being a threat to anyone. We'll even take the Stargate off the planet and out of orbit if there is one." Ford said while pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with?" Sheppard asked.

"Because of the valuable intel we were gathering from their research and such. Think about it, with what they are doing with those nanites, the application of using them to help heal serious injuries would be incredible. We'd just have to do a little programming to ensure the nanites don't do more replicating and break down or exit the body when they have done their job." Ford said.

"Well, I can't deny that sounds good. Staying in the infirmary for a week or more isn't appealing." Sheppard said looking around with his light intently before shifting it to a corridor nearby as he saw a shadow. "There he is!"

Both ran around up and around the corner finding him running.

"Stop!" Sheppard yelled.

He did while raising his arms and turning to them.

"The others are cooperating, why couldn't you just let it go? Once you have a human body, you're much closer to ascending." Ford stated.

"Being human means being weak. Even if we continued to have just enough nanites in our human bodies to keep us healthy until age takes our lives, I do not believe there is enough years to gain ascension. If I stay in this body, I am sure I will find out where I went wrong before in my research and attain ascension while still in this form." Koracen said.

"I already told you that it would be next to impossible. I could ascend if I wanted and gave Elizabeth a pretty good understanding of how it is possible. It may take a few years, but you can still obtain it." Ford said. "Give up now, apologize and we'll let you stay alive, but restrained until the first body is made for you."

"I can't." Koracen said.

"Fine." Sheppard stated as he opened fire.

He rushed toward them as the bullets went through his body. Ford activated his Sonic Screwdriver while shaking his head sadly only to be surprised when nothing happened. Sheppard was knocked aside quickly as Ford barely managed to duck getting hit in the head. He managed a few more dodges before making a swing that hit the guy in the face, but did nothing as his arm was grabbed and he was tossed into Sheppard, knocking them both to the ground. Both got up groaning as Koracen ran off.

"So much for your Sonic thing. That hurt." Sheppard said with a groan of pain.

"Be thankful I didn't have my heavy coat on. Probably would have broke bones." Ford said helping him to his feet. "Sam, he somehow managed to block or ignore the Sonic Screwdriver. I'll try a different setting so be prepared if he comes back your way."

"Got it." Carter said.

"Rodney, where it that power?" Sheppard asked as they ran down the hall.

"I'm working on it, okay! I have to reroute several protocols and fix a few programs…." Rodney said rather hurriedly over the line.

"Fine, just make it quick please. And make sure the transporters and the Puddle Jumpers are inaccessible to everyone for the time being." Sheppard said.

A few twist and turns later, they found him running towards stairs to the tower. Sheppard fired hitting him in the legs which didn't do anything until Ford hit him a few times with his energy pistols on the kill setting. He stumbled on the stairs but quickly regained his balance while ripping the rail off. Both of them barely moved out of the way as it was tossed at them. The rest of his ammo was fired and before he could change clips, Koracen picked him up by the vest and tossed him towards Ford who ducked while doing a football tackle into Koracen's side.

Both went down and his arm was broken as he didn't manage to dodge out of the way of Koracen's swing. Sheppard got a new clip in but wasn't able to fire as the gun was ripped from his grasp and then crushed and tossed aside. As his vest was grabbed, Koracen's back was hit with a explosive round from Ford's personal cannon making him drop Sheppard and stumble into the wall. Two more rounds were fired hitting him and part of the wall, causing parts and circuits to fly out from the explosion. Power came back on at that moment and a large surge of energy ripped through the exposed conduits causing power to fluctuated and spark greatly. Sheppard saw the Sonic Screwdriver nearby and tossed it over to Ford who quickly dropped his gun and activated it. Koracen turned into a bright light as the power continued through him and then caused him to explode in a massive shower of fine dust. Several guards came along as the two were still coughing from the dust.

"Is he gone sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Yeah, we blew him up. Or the General did. What about the others?" Sheppard said as he was helped to his feet.

"They haven't moved sir." the guard said.

"Good. Let's get this over with General. I got bruised ribs that are looking forward to me not moving for awhile." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, my arm was telling me the same thing, again." Ford said flexing his fingers. "As was my back."

Though Woolsey was willing to let them continue to work since the others had done nothing and there was proof they weren't behind what Koracen did, Elizabeth felt it was too risky to stay on the base and took Ford and Sam on their offer to work on another planet where there was no Stargate's and they would be totally alone to themselves. Whether they lived or died or possibly ascended would be up to them and whatever happened on the planet. Sheppards team and a few others wished them good luck and were a bit sorry to see her leave since they began believing it was really her. With a report filed by Sam and Ford for Woolsey to give the SGC and I.O.A., the X-wing dematerialized off the pier and then things basically went back to normal.

Making a jump through time after they dematerialized, the X-wing arrived just outside the Replicated Atlantis city while cloaked as the Replicator ship above the planet began firing on the city below where the non-Oberoth followers had went to. They sent a message to the city while Ford moved his T.A.R.D.I.S. next to the tower and raised the shields around the city. Once the human Replicated team of Sheppard's and Elizabeth left in the Jumper, a naquada bomb was beamed over the top of the city making it look like the city was destroyed. As the explosion was wearing off, Carter landed the ship and Ford raised the T.A.R.D.I.S. shield around the city making it dematerialize away.

As soon as the Replicator ship left, Ford brought the city back and put his T.A.R.D.I.S. back in the X-wing. The Replicators in the city were extremely confused at what was going on, but after a few hours of talking, everything went over well. The Replicated Ford from the incident with the I.O.A. and the X-wing suddenly showed up from out of a transporter telling them he was here to stay and help after saying he was dropped off by the T.A.R.D.I.S. from the past during the said incident which the current Ford had to send a message back to, so the process took place and the strange paradox continued.

The plan was to continue to research into ascension with Weir helping them since the city would be safe and left alone from now on. Since they city had one fully powered ZPM, it would be safe from any attacks and with the solar power system boosted, they could maintain power consumption loss much easier. Leaving them to continue what they started and allow the other Replicators to do what they wanted since the city was not going to fly and there was no active gate for them to go anywhere, the rest of the galaxy was safe from anything happening. Once the X-wing went to the present time, they did a scan of the planet finding that there was many life signs, more than there should have been with a few being Replicators still.

"Guess some of them decided to see what living an organic life would be like. There is kids down there." Ford said while looking at scans in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What about you? I mean…" Carter began.

"He's still a Replicator. Considering all those games, books, movies and TV shows I was able to copy for him, it's no wonder he wants to experience them all. The ancients made it pretty clear they don't want me ascending if at all possible. None of the other versions of me either." Ford said.

"True. And he wants any more you eventually get too. God, there was once one of you and now, I can't even remember how many there is now." Carter said.

"I've lost count as well. Guess I am making up for not being in other universes, parallel or otherwise. Let's go update Atlantis so they know which planet to stay away from or check out from a distance and then get on with life." Ford said.


	137. Chapter 137

CHAPTER 137

EPISODE….THE SHRINE

(A.N. I apologize for this chapter, it is not going to be very big or very interesting to read like the others and rather short too. VCR troubles again and can't/couldn't afford the DVD's. Also, for a couple of pages, there will be no talking and more describing things, followed by talking again.)

Rodney had a problem, he was loosing his mind, or memory in this case. It didn't happen quickly though, it was a gradual process where he slowly forgot everything and was getting worse day by day. How it all started though was because of a water logging experience that all of Sheppard team got to feel.

This problem began when a team of geologist where suppose to report in from some glacier they were checking out but didn't, so Woolsey had Sheppards team go check things out since no radio communications where being responded to. The group went through the gate and then a few minutes after the gate had been down, it suddenly became active again. Woolsey was surprised they called back so soon and was shocked with many others when Sheppard reported in that the valley was totally flooded with extremely cold water from some ice dam that burst nearby and that they were up on the Stargate freezing, in the middle of the night on that planet. If it wasn't for the light from the gate's event horizon, they'd be totally in the dark. Woolsey instantly had a team get ready to go and get them by Jumper but the gate didn't shut down because of the pressure of the water on the gate on the planet. Since they'd have to wait the 38 minutes for the gate to shut down so they could send a rescue team, Woolsey felt it worth using the cell phone.

For the two, it had been a good two months since the Replicator incident while for Atlantis, it was a few weeks. Instead of coming straight to Atlantis to get all the info, Woolsey told them everything they asked and need to know.

"We'll have them back very soon, along with that doctor and his team. General out." Ford said hanging up.

"I swear Colonel Sheppard's team looks for trouble." Carter said as they worked the T.A.R.D.I.S. controls.

"What, and SG-1 always had walks in the park? Remember the incident with Ba'al changing history? That was rather scary." Ford said with a fidget.

"True." Carter said. "Guess they have the same trouble because they are the SG-1 of Atlantis."

Sheppard and the team were happy to hear that help was coming much sooner and they almost fell back into the water as the X-wing suddenly decloaked right next to them with the left side lower hanger bay almost touching the gate. The lights from the ship spread out across them and over the vast water in the valley making the entire area look like a huge lake that was natural to the area.

"You guys are trouble magnets. As bad as SG-1 getting into trouble all the time. Get your asses in here before you catch hypothermia or something equally worse." Ford said shaking his head. "Though I would do it, it is a pain to bring people back from the dead as I do it."

"Thanks for the lift General." Sheppard said with chattering teeth as he jumped onto the deck with the others.

"Cold, cold, cold…" Rodney kept muttering as he jogged and sloshed his way into the hanger ahead of everyone else.

"That's some dam that burst. You could float a ocean liner in this." Ford stated.

"Though there is certain enough room for one to fit and even turn around possibly, I doubt it could because the water level isn't deep enough to even cover the gate." Sheppard said as he took a look before going in.

"Good point. You couldn't sink the X-wing in this either." Ford said as he closed the hanger door.

A table with warm drinks and blankets was there along with a few set up stalls apart from each other with towels and robes in each one.

"You want me to go in there and strip?" Rodney asked appalled as he still shivered. "There is no privacy!"

"There is a curtain and sheet over the top. The others are doing it and we're not peeping toms, plus setting up something permanent was a waste of time. Now get in there and into something dry before you freeze your balls off McKay." Ford said waving his hand after pushing the poor man. "We'll be at Atlantis in about ten minutes where you can get checked out by Keller and then go off to bed if you want."

"Were you able to get Doctor Nichols and his team?" Sheppard asked from in one of the stalls.

"Yeah, we got him and his equipment a hour before the dam burst. I would have just sent them home, but then you guys wouldn't have went to the planet and we would never have came to your rescue…" Ford said trailing off.

"Yeah, yeah, paradox problems." Rodney muttered. "Is it just me or does the floor seem rather warm?"

"We have the temperature cranked up to near a 100 in here. With the air circulating around so much, you only notice it if you do a lot of movement." Carter said.

"At least these are black robes." Ronan said stepping out while still wiping his head with a towel.

"We could have put pink ones in there but I think only Teyla would appreciate that." Carter said with a small laugh that Teyla also had.

"Black is for either gender really and being the darkest color, it absorbs heat better." Ford stated.

They others got done and had the hot coffee while walking around to keep warm as the ship continued to Atlantis and finally landed on the pier. The group was then beamed over to the infirmary and their clothes given to someone in the infirmary to check for any contaminants. Rodney was running a high fever and kept dozing off when he wasn't sneezing, which started back on the ship. About an hour later, all her test came back saying they were all just fine and Rodney was feeling pretty good after the hour long nap he had while Keller was checking him out. Rodney blamed it on missing breakfast and working very late the night before though Keller was worried because Rodney had a high temperature when he was admitted into the infirmary and now he was back to normal.

"He reads as perfectly normal, but I want to keep him here for a few more hours for observation, just in case." Keller said to Sheppard and his team. "The rest of you come back the moment you feel ill in any way."

They nodded and left allowing him to eat since Keller had lunch being brought to him. Ford and Sam left a few hours later seeing as everyone else seemed fine and said just call when they were needed again.

It wasn't long before Rodney started loosing his mental functions and his I.Q. dropped rapidly each day. Eventually it got so bad they called his sister to come in and see him because the outlook wasn't on the positive side. Though Ford and Carter were called, they didn't come since Keller told them what was happening and with the medical field not really their area of expertise, Jennifer didn't think they'd be able to do much either since her K-911 had all the medical information she knew along with everything the Carter's had on file. To help Rodney try and retain his memory and see how badly his progression of mental loss was, Jennifer set up a camera to have Rodney say several things over and over each day, such as his name, what he did in Atlantis and such. Mostly simple and easy things to remember really. At first, it was working out pretty well and he remembered things rather easily. By day six, he had forgotten he came up with the idea of the recordings and had trouble remembering what he did on Atlantis and what galaxy they were in. It was also the day he told Jennifer he was in love with her and had been for awhile now. Everyday after that, he lost more and more, going back to a child like state in some ways.

When Jeannie broke down crying outside the room Rodney was being monitored in by Jennifer personally, Ronan told her about a way to get Rodney back so everyone could say good bye to him before he passed on since Ronan had seen the same thing happen to a relative of his once. It didn't take much for her to quickly call for help when Ronan said the trip was dangerous and Woolsey didn't want to go along with the idea.

Keller showed Jeanie and both Carter's that some sort of organism was inside Rodney's brain, between the lobes and had tendrils spread out making it completely impossible to do any sort of surgery and no medicines were even touching it. From what Keller managed to understand, the problem Rodney was having was fairly common to older people in the Pegasus galaxy. Her best guess was that many people just fought off the parasite naturally and in Rodney's case, at the time he was sick when they were on the planet with the freezing water, Rodney was the last to get out and fell back in as Sheppard came back up after dialing Atlantis.

Keller was there when Ronan told Jeannie and the Carter's, along with Sheppard and Teyla about a planet where, as the disease was called, Second Childhood, Rodney would be back to his old self for a few hours or more before finally dying from the disease like many other people had. Teyla had heard of the planet before as well, making Jeannie want to try it even more. Keller was against the idea saying that moving Rodney could make matters worse and that she was still trying many different options still, even though she hated admitting she had no progress so far.

Jeannie, only because of her incredible smarts, already knew why going back to save Rodney before the current situation took place was impossible, but asked anyway in hopes they could come up with something. Unfortunately, there was no way to do anything without screwing up the time line. However, both Carters were able to confirm that Rodney was sick with his body fighting the parasite at the time before he and the rest of his team ended up under several feet of water. Had they not ended up in the water, Rodney may have been just fine, but the freezing water only made his immune system worse which was why he was currently near the point of death. Seeing as she was the next of and only kin, she demanded they try to get him to the planet. Keller didn't want to, but ethically, she couldn't defy the order.

Ronan showed them some leather strap that had the gate coordinates for the planet, Talus, where they needed to take Rodney. The only problem was the fact the Wraith set up a major facility there during the Replicator war and that the facility was still fully functional. Seeing as Ronan stated the planet was once an important Ancestral world, Ford really wanted to check it out, so the group talked it over in Woolsey's office.

"The planet could be covered in Wraith and we'd be safe. All we need to do is drop in on the planet, scan the area and have Ronan point out the place, land the T.A.R.D.I.S. in there, raise the shields and see how this magical place works." Ford said.

"There is two Hive ships there and near or over ten thousand Wraith. Not saying it can't be done, but that's a lot of troops and fire power." Sheppard said.

"We can blast them out of the sky easily. Hell, we could be a few hundred miles away, make the ships come to us and then blow them up, go to the facility and blast it and whatever troops we can, then go to this shrine thing." Ford said.

"Seeing as it is a former planet the Ancients had a interest in, at least according to what we found in the database, there could be some sort of Ancient system there that had a medical use." Carter stated.

"It's a long shot, but if it is, then possibly we could figure out some way to reproduce it in case this situation arises again." Sheppard said. "Which I hope doesn't because this all seems really far fetched."

"I know it is real. I was there with my grandfather, who one moment didn't know his name and then was the man who taught me how to hunt and kill." Ronan stated. "We ate, shared great memories with stories and then he died honorably."

"I believe you." Ford said.

"You believe almost anything. That doesn't say much." Sheppard said getting a glare.

"I've been places where people can only dream, done things beyond imagination, and have become a species that shouldn't even exist and own a functioning T.A.R.D.I.S. You tell me again the impossible isn't possible." Ford stated.

"Okay, okay, sorry I said anything." Sheppard said holding his hands up.

"If it wasn't for the T.A.R.D.I.S., a great many numbers of troubles might not have been avoided. The Ori would have probably won, Atlantis destroyed, the Replicators running free in both galaxies. I could go on for awhile." Carter said. "We've seen that the Ancients had very incredible technology, medical and otherwise. We just don't fully understand all of it yet. There is still aspects of this city and many of the research inside that we have barely scratched the surface of."

"I have to agree. As far fetched as Colonel Sheppard believes this is, which I can't say I'm not skeptical about either, checking this out would be beneficial. Seeing as it is just a facility and with the possibility of only having the two ships there, I suggest you do what you can to destroy them without damaging whatever this place Ronan is talking about. It could hold extremely valuable intel, medically or otherwise." Woolsey said.

"That won't be a problem unless they built the facility in or on this thing." Ford said.

"It's in a cave system behind a waterfall. I can't think of anything the Wraith would want to have or use there." Ronan said.

"Yeah, they don't eat or drink and the few faculties we've seen have all been in the sides of mountains or in deserts or large forests." Carter said.

"I'm going with them if we are doing this." Keller stated.

"I'd hope so. If it is medical in nature, you're a better expert than we are. We can use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get Rodney onto the X-wing and then from there, head for the planet. Avoid all the turbulence and such." Ford said.

"I'll help you however I can Jennifer." Carter said as the woman nodded gratefully.

Less than a hour later, Sheppard and his team, along with Rodney in a wheel chair, Keller and Jeannie, were inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and on the X-wing headed for the planet Talus. Rodney had no clue what was happening and kept mumbling numbers or other incoherent words. Seeing as he was still wearing a hospital garb, Jeannie and Keller helped dress him, which was a bit strange until Keller said a few things. One of which was that being the head doctor, she had already seen everything about them all so there was nothing new, plus the added fact that Rodney was in love with her and said so in one of the recordings that she only showed to Jeannie, who finally understood why Keller was so protective of her brother.

Exiting hyperspace, Carter flew the ship down to the planet and did a quick skim over the facility and two Hive ships. Everyone was dressed in black off world outfits, including Carter who was more or less in her Atlantis like black leather. Ford just had a black suit and Rodney was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with breast pockets and no equipment. Ronan was just in a dark vest and pants and his gun like normal. The Carter family was back on Earth in the mansion waiting for them to come home.

"Darts on the way." Sheppard said from the other console he was manning.

"Shoot them down with the rail guns. Got to at least look like we are trying." Carter said. "Ronan, can you man this side?"

"Who's going to fly then?" Ronan asked.

"We can do so from the T.A.R.D.I.S." Carter said going into it from behind the command chair.

"I've scanned the area and found a strange energy signature where this shrine is. No Wraith are nearby thankfully. Move the ship opposite of that direction, but pass over the Hive ships and fire a shot at them to get their attention." Ford said from a console at the back.

A few dozen Darts were blasting away at them as Carter did evasive maneuvers to look like they were trying to avoid damage while still fighting. After hitting the two Hive vessels with the beam weapons, it didn't take long before they lifted off heading for them.

"We have them on our tail." Carter stated.

"Hyperdrive signature detected Mistress." K-9 stated.

"Shoot the engines out before they can leave." Carter ordered.

"The ship is coming in from orbit Mistress. Three Hive vessels are bearing down on our position." K-9 reported.

"Fire a cluster of missiles at the Darts and Hive vessels." Ford said quickly as he moved to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Sam, I see a large rock formation several hundred meters ahead of us. Slam the ship through them and then make it look like we are having some trouble with navigation. Once the Hive ships get closer, let loose. We should be far enough away by then."

"Be a rough flight, but bragging about crashing into a mountain as we are is something most people can't talk about." Carter said with a chuckle.

Everyone hung on tightly as they plowed through the rock formation and tilted while skimming the ground with their shields. The Hive ships moved closer firing everything they had as the X-wing stabilized and then skimmed the ground hard again. Two of the vessels moved ahead of them while surrounding the ship with a mass of Darts.

"Now K-9!" Carter said.

Several beams lashed out hitting the vessels as the rail guns continued to fire heavily as another compliment of missiles burst out. The Hive vessel on the left front exploded with a heavy shockwave that sent mass ripples into the ground that caused a couple of quakes. The Hive vessel beside it was heavily damaged and slammed into their forward shields exploding as it impacted. All the Darts were eliminated in the blast and the last Hive vessel, to damaged to move and barely fighting back dropped right down on top of them causing the ship to drop onto the ground. The shields held easily but the abrupt impact caused a few systems to overload on the lower decks and made a couple systems on the bridge spark along with a few other places in the vessel. Plus knocking them all around a bit.

"How bad is the damage?" Sheppard asked quickly.

"Barely registers." Ford said checking from a console in the back. "All systems fully functional. Some stuff was knocked loose and a few circuits burned out here and there. What backups that needed to take over did."

"I'm reading a lot of activity happening in the facility." Teyla said from the console by the screen to the left of the command seat on the wall.

"Jam communications if you can." Sheppard ordered. "General, can you find some weak points for us to fire at so we can do enough damage to the facility but not have it blow up?"

"Why not blow it up and get rid of them? It would be a lot less Wraith to deal with and a big blow to their plans." Ronan said.

"Yeah, it is very tempting, but the resulting explosion could damage or take out this magical place we are trying to see." Sheppard said as Ronan grunted.

"Yeah, it is pretty close to where we need to go. Hang on a moment." Ford said checking the scanners.

"Now over the facility. No other Wraith vessels detected within the system." Carter said. "Jamming their communications."

"Got a firing solution I've sent to your console. Only need to fire three shots though. Any more than that could blow it up." Ford said.

Three quick shots later, the facilities defense systems, transmission abilities and power systems were heavily damaged. A lot of movement was detected inside as the troops outside went back in to help as they flew off and cloaked at the same time. Shutting down the shield, they landed on a plateau nearby and took the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get there. K-9 was staying behind to monitor everything in the ship and would alert them if trouble arrived.

"There is a very strange energy reading that is not familiar here." Carter said. "Staying here too long would be dangerous though. I mean staying out there."

"How long we talking before it becomes unsafe?" Keller asked.

"More than a day." Carter said.

"Well, let's see how this miraculous place works." Ford said opening the door.

The cave wasn't well lit, but light came in from the outside where the water fall was, giving it a very majestic view through the various large holes in the wall. There was moss and other small plants growing here and there in the dank place with enough room for about a dozen people to walk about freely. In the middle of the small cave was a pillar of rock, also covered in moss and such that was part of the cave, which was where the faint energy reading was. One path lead out of the cave to their right and along the small shore going off into the woods. Both Keller and Jeannie held Rodney on either side as the others branched out and looked around.

"Rodney…" Jeanie said with worry as he started crying pitifully.

"I want to go home." Rodney said in a very child like voice while trying to hide himself in her chest, much like a child did with a mother when scared.

"Whatever this parasite is, not even Vala could do anything with the healing device when we took him to Earth." Carter said sadly.

"Unfortunately that hand device isn't a cure all." Ford said.

"Ronan, how long until whatever happens here takes effect?" Sheppard asked as Rodney continued to cry and started slowly dropping to the floor.

"A few minutes I think. I wasn't counting when it happened to my grandfather." Ronan said.

"There is some sort of tablet here on this. Perhaps if Rodney were to touch it or get closer it make speed up the effect." Teyla said pointing at the object on the pillar.

"Is seems to be the place where the energy readings are coming from." Carter said as she scanned it.

"Doesn't feel hot or anything. Can't hurt to try." Ford said after placing his hand on it for a moment. "Though I am feeling a strange buzz in the air."

"I don't feel anything." Sheppard said.

"Being a Time Lord has made him sensitive to certain energy fields. I'd explain it, but it's sort of a long story." Carter said. "Watch the show and you'll learn more."

"Are you kidding? There is like 600 episodes to that show." Sheppard said. "I t would take over a month to watch them all, and I am counting that as staying in one place and watching them constantly."

"Yeah, the older ones back in the 80's and such were an hour and a half normally." Ford said.

"Rodney, we want you to touch something for us, okay? It won't hurt you." Keller said.

"I want to go home." Rodney whined with the child like voice again.

"We will, soon. Just try touching this for us first." Jennifer said with a warm smile.

They helped him forward and he placed his hand on the tablet, but nothing seemed to happen. Startling everyone, he grabbed his head in pain and screamed while bending over. Pretty much all of them called out his name in concern and stepped back as he stood up and then looked at them confused, though Keller continued to hold his arm.

"Ford, Sam, what are you doing here? Why and I here and where is here?" Rodney said glancing around and then seeing his sister. "Jeannie?"

"Yes Mere, I'm here." Jeannie said grabbing his hand in concern.

"Yeah, obviously. Where the hell are we? And why?" Rodney asked in his normal sarcastic tone.

"That's the obnoxious McKay we know." Carter said with a smile.

"Rodney, look at me for a moment." Ford said while waving his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What for? What are you doing?" Rodney said moving his head back. "One wrong setting and my brain is worse than scrambled eggs!"

"Ha, ha. Look at this Jennifer. Didn't that scan show the parasite's tendrils spread out in his brain?" Ford said handing over the modified scanner that linked up with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"It has retracted. Incredible. Whatever the strange energy in here is effects the parasite and makes it dormant." Keller said amazed.

"Sam, go in the T.A.R.D.I.S. please and see how far this energy field extends." Ford asked.

"I told you this place was special." Ronan said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Ronan." Keller said. "The only problem is, the effect only last if he stays here. And staying here too long eventually becomes fatal."

"I'm going to die? Why the hell did you bring me here to tell me I'm about to kick the bucket anyway?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Because it gives us a chance to spend time with you before that happens. We might even be able to save your sorry ass in the process." Sheppard said. "Ronan told us about the place to begin with."

"You have what is commonly referred to as, Second Childhood Rodney." Teyla said as calmly as possible since the man looked ready to explode at everyone. "It doesn't normally effect younger people. For those who know of this place, such as Ronan, the families would bring them here to spend quality time with the ones they loved before they finally passed on."

"It's called the Shrine of Talus. One of the planets of the Ancestors." Ronan said. "I was here long ago with my grandfather when he had the same problem."

"Before we got here, your I.Q. and mental abilities were practically zilch." Ford said. "That parasite was cutting off all of your neural pathways. You could barely remember your name. Actually, you couldn't remember that."

"How much time do we have until I die?" Rodney asked.

"The energy field is confined to this cave." Carter said as she exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I'm not sure, but I suggest he doesn't try to leave or go back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. otherwise the parasite may grow back instantly. At least that's what K-9 says to be the probable outcome."

"I could almost assuredly operate and remove the parasite right now, but without the proper environment and tools, there is no way to do it." Keller said.

"Great, we get me fixed and it's only temporary!" Rodney exclaimed. "I wanted that goodbye I said to you on the pier to be it, not this!"

"And I said I wasn't listening! Look, we have a day to figure this out. Don't quit on me now." Sheppard demanded with a pointed finger.

"What is the last you remember before it got worse?" Ford asked curious.

"I woke up finding myself alone and panicked. Don't dare criticize me…" Rodney said pointing a finger.

"I had a very bad dream that I didn't save Sam in time once back when we were still dating. I went over to her house in the dead of night and she let me sleep on her couch because I didn't want to go home. That help?" Ford asked.

"I have to admit, I found it romantic." Carter said. "Then the next morning, I forgot he was there for a moment and thought he might be stalking me till I remember why he came."

"Oh, I don't feel so bad about my story now." Rodney said with a shrug. "I woke John up and we went out and had a couple beers on the pier. I think we laughed about something and then here I am. Was the plan to just bring me here, have some laughs and then say goodbye? Why is this place so dangerous anyway?"

"There is a ionizing radiation that comes from this pillar. It had a negative effect on the parasite in your brain, giving you back everything it took away. We're safe for the moment, but within less than a day we'll all, minus you…" Carter said glaring at Ford.

"I didn't say anything!" Ford stated.

"You thought it. Minus him, will be in serious danger or dead. Thankfully, the T.A.R.D.I.S. can provide protection, even in the door way." Carter said.

"This is also a Wraith planet." Sheppard said. "We took out three Hive ships and a large amount of Darts, but there is still a functioning facility nearby. Might be a few hours or several days, but more ships will eventually come and we won't be able to hide here."

"Why not just extend the T.A.R.D.I.S shield then?" Rodney asked.

"Because the radiation would then enter the ship. Besides, that's difficult to do within a cave." Ford said.

"We had planned a large feast which the General and Sam made so we could all eat, swap stories and hopefully figure out a way to save you." Sheppard stated.

"A last supper idea?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Suits your holier than thou messiah complex." Sheppard said.

"Can't deny that." Rodney said making Ford laugh.

"Ronan, help me go get that table." Sheppard said. "We'll leave the thinking to them."

"I will help gather the food." Teyla said following them in with Sam saying she would help as she followed because she also wanted to do a couple other scans.

"Why do you look so down?" Rodney asked Jennifer.

"I really didn't think this place would work. And now that it has, I'm having mixed feelings." Keller said.

"Why?" Rodney asked in a nice tone.

"Do you remember any of the recordings we did?" Keller asked.

"Yeah. Oh…" Rodney said realizing what she meant.

"What, you didn't mean it?" Keller asked a bit hurt.

"No, of course I meant it. Um…" Rodney said nervously.

"Relax Rodney. I think you two make a great couple." Ford said seeing their uneasiness as he turned from scanning the pillar further.

"You do?" the two asked.

"The way I see it, smart people click better with smart people. Obviously Jennifer has seen something in you that Sam was able to get past, which worked in my favor." Ford said.

"For the record, I'm glad we didn't get together. There would have been too many conflicting issues on a variety of subjects. It wouldn't have worked out very long." Rodney said.

"You come up with anything yet on saving him or are we going to eat and talk it over then?" Ronan asked as he came out with the fold out table.

"Not yet." Keller said. "I could easily do the operation if we could take him into the T.A.R.D.I.S., but with what K-9 said, Rodney can't leave this chamber."

"What do you really need to operate?" Carter asked as she set down a large platter on the table. "We can replicate just about anything you'd need or go back to the ship for."

"Beyond a sterile environment, some bright lights.." Keller said ticking off her fingers as she thought. "A scanner to get the exact location of the parasite so I can operate and not cause undue injury. Anesthetic, gauze…"

Twenty minutes later, the T.A.R.D.I.S. had been moved to near the wall with the waterfall behind it and the opening near the entrance where the largest amount of room was now had a basic medical bed, held in place by several blast bolted in screws, a couple high powered flood lights, a few medical computer systems to monitor his life signs, a large tray of medical equipment and a makeshift scanning device hooked up to a 19 inch plasma monitor. Seeing as only two people really had the medical knowledge to do the work, Carter was also in scrubs with Jennifer.

"Good thing I brought K-911 with me. Inform me of any dangerous changes the moment anything happens." Jennifer said.

"Yes Doctor." the blue K-9 unit beside her said in a sweet female voice.

"Are you absolutely sure you can do this?" Rodney asked with extreme worry.

"Trust me Rodney, I can do this. I have more than enough to do this right and even have help. Be thankful I didn't have you get undressed into a gown." Keller said.

"Yeah, cold enough in here as it is." Rodney said feeling his shirt.

"Just lay on the table and let her work." Sheppard said.

He did so as Carter put a blanket over him and then Keller put a few medical towels on his chest. A couple of fluid bags were hooked up to his arm as she held a needle with the anesthetic. Carter turned on the scanner well above McKay's head and the monitor showed his brain and the parasite in it.

"How long do you think this will take?" Sheppard asked.

"Hopefully less than a hour. If I go too fast, I could cause damage." Keller said while pulling her mask up.

"We've only been here almost two hours." Ford said looking at his watch. "We'll be fine for at least another six I'd guess before any ill effects begin."

"Okay Rodney, time to sleep." Keller said putting the needle into the line in his arm.

He muttered something to her that no one else but Carter heard and then passed out moments later. The two then strapped his body down and make sure his head wouldn't move at any point. When she picked up the surgical drill, Ford dismissed himself quickly and went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. The others stayed back a ways but watched and while waiting.

"Okay, beginning recording." Keller said.

"Yes Doctor." K-911 said.

Sheppard looked away for a moment as Keller talked about what she was doing as she cut the skin back and then moved it out of the way to begin her drilling. Jeannie turned away and went to look out at the waterfall as the drilling noise filled the cavern.

"I must have went too far. He's not suppose to be moving." Keller said slightly panicked as Rodney's body began twitching.

"Negative Doctor. The drill head never encountered the brain." K-911 stated.

"Then why is his body twitching?" Carter said holding him down.

"The parasite is moving. I think it is trying to get out through the opening I just made." Keller said while pulling down her mask as she looked at the monitor.

"Scans suggest that is the logical assumption Doctor." K-911 said.

"Ronan, we are going to need that gun of yours very soon. Say ten seconds." Keller said as she grabbed a surgical clamp.

"Just say when." Ronan said pulling it and turning it on.

"It's doing what?" Ford asked as he came out with Jeannie talking to him.

Keller grabbed the ugly bug as it emerged and then quickly tossed it aside near the wall. A couple quick blast filled the air and then a smoking patch was all that was left along with melted clamps.

"Wish we knew ahead of time it was that easy." Carter said pulling her mask down.

"He's in the clear. I just have to seal this and then get him some antibiotics." Keller said grabbing another tool with relief.

Several congratulations later, Keller was smiling with relief along with Jeannie as Rodney was carried into the T.A.R.D.I.S. on the thin mattress. As Keller was looking over him in the ship's infirmary, the guys got everything back in the ship while Carter did some very intensive scans on the pillar in hopes of finding some way to duplicate the process back on Atlantis if the problem ever arose again. Almost one hour after the surgery was done, they were back in the X-wing and back at Atlantis. Rodney was still out an hour later and probably wouldn't be awake anytime soon, so the two got ready to leave. Woolsey was happy with getting the reports and hearing that Rodney was saved.

Seeing as Rodney was currently still out of it and several people wanted to know how it was going with the two, plus family, lately, they all were in the commissary eating and talking. Some hours later, but not yet evening, only SGA-1, minus Rodney, and the two Carter's were there, still talking.

"Hey, there was something I've been wanting to ask, after talking to Colonel Mitchell once. About the T.A.R.D.I.S." Sheppard said as the two nodded. "You can go back to the other universes you've been to right?"

"Yeah." Carter said. "Why?"

"Why haven't you went back to some of them then? There was one universe that I, sadly can't recall, but was a great help." Sheppard said.

"Like the Halo one?" Ford asked as Sheppard nodded. "Getting there isn't a problem. Getting back, is troubling."

"Why is really does this, we haven't totally figured out, but going back to another universe we've been too puts a serious drain on the systems and power. The least we have seen, from the four trips to four former universes we have been in, have taken a week or more before we could return. And it is not a matter of not knowing what coordinates to input for the return." Carter said.

"It's the fact she has to readjust or something to get ready to go back. Best way to describe it from what I can gather, a particular energy deep inside her systems, builds up to where it can be used. In this universe, it doesn't take a lot of time for her to make it. Having the Asguard systems in her along with the Ancient, must have increased her abilities but also made her use certain fuels more to take us to those places." Ford said.

"She can easily create, within certain boundaries, anything she needs to replace whatever she needs within herself. But going to another universe, drains a particular energy that takes a week at the least, to recharge back to the point we can return back to this universe." Carter said. "The downside further is, anything we do inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. at the time she is recharging, makes the time stretch further."

"Took just over half a month to finally build up the charge to return back in one universe where we ended up on some dispute between aliens we weren't able to identify. A lot of nuclear and biological weapons were used to the point the planet was turned into a hazard even for itself. We had to keep the shields to full, which made the time drag out as long as it did. Since the whole family was there, the time was spent well enjoying each other, playing games, watching movies, etc, etc." Ford said.

"I don't understand all the technical stuff anyone talks about, but you're saying that even if you end up in a peaceful area, just having the shield in place will add to the time?" Ronan asked.

"Yes." Carter said. "Aside from the basics, food, water, utilities for living and life support, everything else is set for standby as she concentrates on the recharge. We can't even use the transporters, much less scanners. I think the only reason the communications aren't effected is because we added com systems that got integrated in."

"I find it strange that when we got the T.A.R.D.I.S., and even after all the times of watching Doctor Who, there seems to be no way to talk to anyone within her. He's never done it in the show before so…" Ford said trailing off. "For a ship that was literally grown and has so much space, you kinda figure there'd be some phone system."

"All we can figure is that because the ship is so unique, in the fact she is only suppose to be used by Time Lords, is that they use the telepathic circuits on the console to talk to each other. Ford can't do that, but the system is still there." Carter said.

"I've been hanging around Rodney too long." Ronan muttered. "I actually understood some of that."

"Rodney does tend to talk about the show after he has watched it." Teyla said. "And writes down questions for you two."

"We get the emails frequently." Carter said.

"He's pointed out some interesting things we didn't even think about either, while sadly, also asked some dumb questions too." Ford said.

"This jumping or whatever you want to call it, of going to another universe. It's all basically in your head, right?" Sheppard asked as Carter cracked up. "Yeah, I know that sounded wrong…."

"It is more of a concentration issue, but it doesn't always work out that way, why?" Ford asked.

"Well, we know you were born in this city, but you ended up in another universe before coming back here." Sheppard said, as everyone noticed he tensed up. "Have you ever thought…."

"No. Daniel asked me the same thing once." Ford said as he looked away and out of the ocean. "Going back to that universe is the farthest thing from my mind. I'd try to forget I was ever there, but being there is the reason I am back here."

"You're afraid of something in that universe." Ronan stated.

"Yes, I am." Ford said as he sighed and looked at the table. "My fighting style was not created by me. I'm not as great as I once was when I arrived here those many years ago, but even then, I was second to the commander who taught me and the others. I was the only one truly capable of going toe to toe against him, but I never, ever won. You already know I am a difficult opponent Ronana, and you Teyla, know I am dangerous with weapons like those wooden sticks. Teal'c even admits I am a formidable foe. That guy though, he could take you and Teal'c with ease and still take me down after he finished with you two. That man has been using martial arts and other fighting styles since he was four. His family has been in the military all the way back to the civil war."

"That guy sounds like someone I never want to meet." Sheppard said.

"I never want to again either. I'm more afraid of him and that team or group getting hold of me and the T.A.R.D.I.S., and using her for their own ends. And bringing any of the big players…" Ford said as he used his fingers to make quote marks around players. "As to the major members of the SGC and SGA, to that universe would be extremely dangerous."

"I still find that a disturbing thought, but I can understand it." Sheppard said as the two Carter's nodded.

"I never want to end up there. Unless we ended up in space or on the moon, perhaps deep in the mountains away from everyone else, then maybe, otherwise no. The problem is, the biggest memory I have is being there last in front of my TV that night. I am quite sure, that is where we would suddenly appear, and within an hour at the most, that place would be crawling with military officials. It is not worth the effort." Ford said.

Later that night, Rodney was still asleep and was still in the infirmary at least until sometime tomorrow, if everything still looked well. Jeannie was sitting by the bed drinking coffee when Keller came in.

"You can go and sleep on the bed nearby. I'm going to be here all night." Keller said.

"That's okay. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." Jeannie said.

"It might not be until tomorrow when that happens. Sleeping is one of the things our Rodney loves to do, especially if he can do it in the morning for awhile." Keller said.

"Yeah, when he was a teenager, that's all he loved to do, unless he had a sudden scientific idea or breakthrough." Jeannie said.

"How do you except me to sleep with all your talking?" Rodney muttered.

"Hey Mere." Jeannie said sitting up.

"Please don't call me that." Rodney muttered as he turned to look at her with tired eyes.

"Sorry, can't do that. Sisters prerogative." Jeannie said with a smile as he grunted. "So, you all up there still?"

"Yes. Thank you Jennifer." Rodney said seeing her.

"You're more than welcome." Keller said. "Are you hungry?"

"Did any of that ham Ford made for me survive?" Rodney asked hopefully.

"Yes, it did. Though I shouldn't tell you this, Sam actually cooked the ham while Ford did the other things." Keller said, waiting to see what Rodney might say or do, but was a bit surprised at what he said instead.

"Who cares who cooked what right now, I just want to eat it." Rodney said.

"I'll go get the sandwich now." Keller said with a small laugh.

Just before going to bed that night, Jennifer pulled up the file of Day 6 of where Rodney was doing his recordings. All it showed was his head and part of his upper body as he was sitting with a camera pointed at him.

"Before I forget, there is something I want to say to you Jennifer, something that I have wanted to say for a long time." Rodney said with a bit of nervousness.

"Go ahead." Jennifer said off screen.

"I…..I love you Jennifer. I have for some time now, and I wanted you to know that before I forget." Rodney said with a warm smile. Before she could respond, he quickly moved on. "Okay, what's next? Oh yes, Pi is…."


	138. Chapter 138

CHAPTER 138

EPISODE…WHISPERS

(A.N. I seriously hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Big surprise ahead! Also, for the record or whatever you want to call it, I loved this episode and loved writing what I did even better.)

On a planet where technology was barely present, at least of the electrical kind, two men were walking through what seemed to be a dead forest. They wore hand made clothes that were drably, one carrying a large wooden bowl and the other beside him with a lantern. The entire area was heavily fogged, almost so bad you could barely see more than a couple feet. The one with the lantern thought he saw someone and the two slowly walked through the fog to find someone kneeling on the ground. When they got close and asked if the person was okay, the mutilated looking woman turned around screeching horribly, scaring the hell out of both of them. The guy with the lantern fell to the ground as the other man ran away quickly in extreme fright. He stopped to look back and find he was alone and then turned around seeing someone with a strange mask, which was a breathing mask, on their head.

One year later…

A team from Atlantis, consisting of four beautiful women, were on the same planet and looking into some energy readings they detected. They were all in black off world outfits and following a man made tunnel, square in shape, that was in the side of a mountain. Two of the women were leading, the leader on the right and the doctor beside her that was looking at the scanner in her hand. The other two behind them followed while one tossed aside glow sticks every few feet.

"The signal is getting stronger." she said looking at the scanner.

Tossing another glow stick aside, the lady stopped and picked up a gas mask that covered the entire head.

"Hey, what's this?" she said looking at it as she brushed the cobwebs off.

"Creepy is what it is." her partner said a bit unease.

"Hey, we found something!" one of the ladies ahead of them said.

She tossed it aside and they moved ahead, passing a branching off corridor to their left. Entering the room, they were also surprised at what the other two saw.

"I think we better contact Atlantis." the leader said.

Rodney was talking to Carson, who left to go back to Earth for several months and then came back only to decide to leave once again after just over a week. Carson was in the middle of packing as Rodney was trying to talk him out of leaving. Carson thought Sheppard entered his room to help him leave only to find out that his departure was delayed because his help was needed since Major Tedly and her team found one of Michael's labs. Plus, other help was coming along and would probably help him get to Earth much sooner after the mission was over, which he was extremely grateful for.

"Ah, express first class travel then with excellent meals while you wait. I can live with that." Beckett said putting down the shirt he was holding.

"You called the Carter's?" Rodney asked.

"You heard the General when he was still in charge. Any Wraith labs, he wanted to be there. Besides, you know he won't deny us if we beg him to cook and they are great back up if we need the help." Sheppard said.

"True, on both accounts. I'd probably be dead if they weren't here to help with that parasite thing. I'm just glad my forehead didn't scar where she drilled me." Rodney said rubbing the spot.

"I only wish he knew how to make haggis." Beckett said with a sigh.

"At least he apologized for the face that came when you asked." Sheppard said with a small grin.

"Aye." Beckett said. "I'm also glad he didn't vomit either when he turned green when I asked what the problem was."

"When will they arrive?" Rodney asked.

"Unfortunately, not as quick as I wish. The General came and dropped off this blue crystal thing so he can home in on our position and bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. there. The X-wing is currently helping with some problems on a Jaffa planet and the T.A.R.D.I.S. is being used to help with some mission for SG-1, which is why he'll be along shortly after that is over." Sheppard said.

"Have fun. I'd go but I'm dealing with some problem that Radek needs my help with." Rodney said.

"I'm just glad that the General will be there in case we need his help. Ronan is off helping Teyla with something with her people so other than Major Tedly and her team, I only have Carson here to rely on. No offense, but you are a better doctor than a solider." Sheppard said.

"None taken." Beckett said with a smile.

Carson took offense later when they stepped through the gate and then had to do a lot of hiking which also involved rappelling down a cliff face and then more hiking up the side of the mountain to their destination. Carson was still complaining when they came upon Major Tedly in the large but somewhat open forest that was still inclined roughly causing some serious footing issues.

"Colonel." Tedly said with a nod.

He looked up to see Major Tedly and her team walk down. She saluted and then he did so slowly a moment later.

"Major Tedly, Carson Beckett. Beckett, Major Tedly." Sheppard said.

"Hi." Beckett said giving a warm smile even though he was still catching his breath.

"This is Sergeant Mehra, Doctor Porter, and of course you've already met Captain Vega." Tedly said.

**(A.N. The descriptions below are from my observations and guesses, not actual fact in real life. But for the story, consider them that way, for those that watched the show.)**

Major Tedly was American, somewhere in her thirties and had a British like ethnic background, but not the accent. Sergeant Mehra was a slightly dark skinned lady with a Middle East background and her dark hair tied in a pony tail behind her head. Captain Vega was a young looking lady with red hair that was tied behind her head like the Major's, with little to tell of her ethnic background. Doctor Porter was someone very familiar if you knew her twin sister, which no one really knew personally.

"I didn't realize that you ah…" Sheppard began.

"That my team is a bunch of girls sir?" Tedly stated.

"I wasn't going to say that." Sheppard said quickly while shaking his head as Carson said no.

"It was with General Carter's help that all female teams were established." Tedly stated.

"Yeah, because of that Amazon woman like tribe they encountered." Vega said.

"That was not one of his finer memories." Tedly said.

"Yeah, if the then Colonel Carter hadn't stepped in and managed to talk them down, there would have been a blood bath rather quickly. At least, from what I recall of the report, those people have accepted our society, but only want to deal with women." Porter said.

Before Sheppard could respond, the group turned as they heard a winding and grinding noise, seeing a blue phone box land nearby. Because of the incline and no flat surfaces, once the ship finished materializing, it tilted over slightly and leaned against a tree.

"Speaking of the General." Sheppard said looking at the blue crystal thing in his hand.

"Why didn't you activate that sooner when we were at the gate? We could avoided all that hiking and climbing?" Beckett exclaimed. "My legs feel like rubber!"

"I did. Maybe it takes time to get a signal to them since we are in another galaxy." Sheppard said as the door opened, opposite of the group.

"It's not my fault there was a flash lightening and extreme rain storm Mitchell. We can go to that planet on another day. It's not everyday you get to go to another galaxy anyway." Ford said as he walked out with his heavy coat on, plus SG-1 insignia on the arm and wearing a very blue suit underneath.

"Yeah, you and Sam do it frequently besides going to other universes." Mitchell said shaking his head.

"You and the rest of SG-1 have been with us many times too." Ford said as he put his sunglasses on, while pushing the button in the side. "No, not X-ray. I want normal vision…."

"I called General Landry and informed him what happened and that we'll be back soon. He told us not to get the team killed and if at all possible, uninjured. You want adventure, this is perfect." Carter said walking out in a black off world outfit. "It is your first time being in another galaxy on a planet. I think anyway…."

"I can't wait to see what could be out here." Vala said walking out giddy, also in black off world clothes.

"I don't mind being here. Looking at a planet in another galaxy can be fun. New cultures and civilizations." Daniel said walking out next. "I just hope I get back to Sha're uninjured. We have plans out tonight."

"You have plans out almost every night." Carter said.

"I am making up for lost time." Daniel stated happily. "Hopefully in a year, I'll be a parent."

"I for one am glad to get away from the politics for awhile." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, but I promised Amy I'd be back soon so we could go away for the weekend." Mitchell groaned as he exited last.

"I hate having to say this over and over. She is a time machine! Remind me when this is all over and I'll have you back just after Sam made the phone call." Ford said.

"I'm just glad we were able to get out of that storm before it hit us." Carter said.

"I would have went straight back to Earth, but Sheppard and the others are probably wondering why we haven't shown up yet. And there is another reason to enjoy going somewhere out of the mountain, because we are with friends here. Wherever here is. That beacon has been on for almost half an hour. Speaking of which…" Ford said while glancing around curiously.

"We're behind you General." Sheppard said.

The group turned to see Sheppard and the others with him several feet behind the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Sorry Sheppard, many things went wrong. We barely managed to right the inside in time when the T.A.R.D.I.S. was hit by a load of uprooted trees. It's best not to try and move her when she's being tossed around from the outside. I would have came sooner, but I figured you were okay." Ford said trailing off as he noticed the four women.

"Where is your team anyway?" Carter asked.

"Ronan is helping Teyla and Rodney is helping Radek. It's just us, which shouldn't be any trouble. Hello Colonel." Sheppard said.

"Colonel." Mitchell said giving a two finger salute.

"Stop, we don't need to do this." Ford said quickly while waving a hand, as the Major and her team began going through the motions. "We all pretty much know who each other are. Rank wise anyway."

"So you're the famous SG-1 and General's Carter." Tedly said impressed.

"We, have retired. Now just help as scientific advisors and backup. I would prefer if you call me General, or if you want, Ford, but not sir." Ford said.

"Yes sir." Tedly said with an amused smile as she introduced her team and ignored the grumble Ford did, while Sam smiled at Ford's expense.

"Before you ask, yes I have a twin, she did play on Star Trek DS9, we didn't have similar interest which is why I am here and she is acting. No she does not know what I do, but we do keep in contact. Our last names are different on purpose because I got tired of being called Dax's sister. If you are looking for an autograph, give me an address and I'll have her send you one. Anything else I should cover before we move on, sir?" Doctor Porter said.

While most of everyone was a bit surprised at her candor, Ford only smiled.

"I like you. Your spirit too. You'll want to keep a strong grip on her Major. If Jack, General O'Neill finds out about her, he might have her transferred to working for him." Ford said with a very amused tone.

"Despite being married, Jack does like having spunky girls around to talk back to him." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"No wonder he liked irritating me and Janet." Carter said as she crossed her arms. "Remind me to smack him upside the head later when we get back."

"I heard SG-1 was rather lax, but I never imagined this." Tedly said with some surprise.

"I used to be able to order him around when he was still a General, now, I can with more authority because I'm the only one officially enlisted on the team anymore. If it weren't for the trust we have and the fun that comes with, I think I'd feel left out. Enlisted speaking I mean." Mitchell said. "So, we hear there is some sort of lab that a former Wraith guy who likes to play Frankenstein, is here to be checked out."

"Yeah, it's further up the hill here Colonel." Sheppard said waving a couple of fingers. "I was about to get informed of what the Major's team found when you all arrived. Oh, here's this thing back."

Ford caught the object, turned it off and put it in his pocket.

"Though I and Sam are retired, for the moment, I suggest that we defer to Colonel Sheppard as the person in command since this is more his territory than ours." Ford said.

"Fine with me." Mitchell said as he rested his arms on his P-90. "I'm just glad to get out of that base after a week of nothing but gray walls and paperwork. I wanted to work there to do this, not sit in a room and write all day."

"Indeed. The scenery was acceptable, but the constant political bickering began wearing on my patience." Teal'c said.

"Great, so lead on then Major." Sheppard said waving a hand.

They followed the ladies up the hill past many trees and a few turns before coming upon a high rise in the mountain that had an opening in the small cliff side. It was easy to see it the former building was man made by the bricks, though decaying with age and falling apart in many places. The entrance was very decayed and damaged by time, barely showing what was once the way in. Walking down a short hallway, it met up with another hallway that was square in shape and relatively flat with cracks and plants on it and only a few places here and there where it had bulged out but not enough to hamper the walkway nor collapse the structure. This section looked like it was well maintained for someone's purpose, which didn't surprise them since it was underground and out of the way of anyone who might be looking around.

"We were passing through this area on a routine survey when we detected a faint energy signature." Doctor Porter said.

"See something interesting Jackson?" Mitchell asked as Daniel was shining his light on the walls as the people ahead of them continued to talk.

"Thought I saw some writing, but there is so much faded around here to really be able to tell." Daniel said.

"We were eventually able to triangulate the signal and then follow it down into these catacombs. It's a bit of a walk but better than climbing the mountain." Porter said as she held her scanner out that beeped in a regular pattern.

"Thank god." Beckett said. "I'll be glad to be able to go back to Atlantis in their ship and then straight home where I can rest for awhile."

"What about the protocol of contaminates?" Doctor Porter asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is almost completely sterile and has a decontaminate chamber of its own. Considering all the travel we've done it her, if we followed the protocols to the letter, we'd spend a good portion of our lives just in de-con." Ford said.

"And there has never been a health issue at all?" Porter asked.

"Aside from one instance, which was caused by the Ancients, no." Carter said.

There was small chit chat for a few more minutes before they turned another corner and Porter told them that they arrived. The room was dark with a few Wraith computers along the left wall and by the wall behind them. Glowing pods went along the wall on either side and in the middle of the room where another large Wraith computer was at the front. They didn't have any idea how long the place had been there but it was apparent that no one had been back to it in some time and left everything on automatic.

"Stasis pods." Beckett muttered.

"There's a lot of them. Guess the ex-Wraith was playing more than just Frankenstein." Mitchell said. "Sort of like Aliens, but without the face hugger part."

"Aye, the analogy is frighteningly correct. The Wraith in particular is Michael." Beckett said. "I'll bet this is more of his research into perfecting his hybrid army."

"This reminds me of some other movie, but I can't place it." Mitchell muttered.

"Yeah, same here. I think there was an anime of something like this too." Ford said as he scratched the side of his head.

"I wouldn't doubt it about this being for that freaky army. Nice find Major. Hopefully this will give us some insight into helping us take him and his 'freaks' down." Sheppard said, mostly ignoring the two that tried to recall what movie or cartoon it reminded them of, which even Teal'c was trying to recall as well.

"Hopefully before he comes at us." Ford said. "Fighting a normal Wraith personally, is only easy because they think they are so superior and that, that it makes it easy to take them out. One of the reasons why Teyla has been so successful in her fights. With Michael, I'm sure more thought into fighting tactics would be used."

"Yeah. I hate to say it but he is a cunning bastard. If the Daedalus hadn't taken out the hyperdrive on that cruiser, we wouldn't have saved Teyla or her son." Carter said.

"That is the story you told us about how you almost caused some subspace time thing because you kept going back in time to the same moment over and over?" Mitchell asked as Ford nodded.

"It is fortunate that we have not had to deal with such a fate. The trouble Ba'al caused us was more than enough." Teal'c stated.

"That was almost two months of trouble we didn't need, even though it was interesting in many ways." Ford said.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Sheppard asked. "Or anyone else on Atlantis since most of what you two and SG-1 has done usually gets to us rather quickly."

"Ba'al went back and changed history and the group of people Ford and I got together along with SG-1, managed to go back before we were also erased from history. Long story short, the SGC never happened, Ba'al was supreme ruler of the Goa'uld and he came to destroy Earth if they didn't bow down. We found out how he did it, went back and fixed history making everything go back to the way it should be. Only the people in the T.A.R.D.I.S. at the time knows what happened." Carter said.

"Okay. Why didn't you come get anyone from Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"Mostly because if we had failed, our only option was to go to Atlantis and get her out of the ocean to survive there since the Earth was most likely destroyed or uninhabitable." Carter said a little uneasy. "We wanted to, but we didn't think having everyone on Atlantis come with us and then, if we did fail, would be able to cope very well with everything they knew was gone."

"Thank god you succeeded." Beckett said.

"I understand why you did it. I would have managed, but Rodney, I seriously doubt he'd take it well because of Jeannie." Sheppard said.

"Which would include her family to bring along. And then other people would want to do that as well, which would extend further for their families and etc, etc." Ford said rolling his hands. "We really did think about it though."

"Sounds interesting. Have to hear it sometime later." Sheppard said. Something suddenly occurred to him as he snapped his fingers and looked at the Major. "You and your team came in and then left to call us and didn't touch anything, right?"

"Porter did something on that computer." Tedly said. "Why?"

"The last time we checked out one of Michaels labs the place was booby trapped bring a few tons of building on us." Sheppard said.

"That was not a pleasant experience. Reminded me of being buried in that avalanche. I'm just glad Rodney was able to dig me out." Ford said. "If it wasn't for the T.A.R.D.I.S. being there at the time, I think we would have been buried and dead. At least until I was unburied or got myself out."

"What did you do?" Sheppard asked Porter.

"I disabled the security protocols." Porter said.

"Why didn't McKay do that before?" Sheppard asked not really looking for an answer.

"He didn't know about them ahead of time. Because of what intel he gathered from those hard drives, I knew what to look for and shut down the security system. Beyond that, nothing else." Porter said.

"Oh, well good work. Just in case, before we start looking around more, can you two use those Sonic things to see if there is any traps or if we are being monitored? I'd rather not get buried or suddenly be over run by his men and ship." Sheppard asked. "Or whatever the hell he was playing god with in here if possible."

"K-9, link up with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and scan where we are please. We need to know if there is any monitoring devices, explosives or transmissions going in or out." Ford said into the headset in his ear. "Thanks. We'll know in a minute if it is safe."

"Hey Doc, is this place like any of the ones you were in?" Sheppard asked.

"I did spend a lot of time in his various labs, but this is not one of them." Beckett said.

"Judging by the dust content and lack of tracks outside, I'd say it has been quite awhile since anyone has been here." Tedly said as Ford touched his earpiece.

"Considering what I have been told of the Wraith, cleanliness doesn't seen to be a big thing on their list to do." Vala said.

"For having organic ships, they do seem like they are sick, in the illness sort of way." Porter said.

"Thanks K-9. Keep a watch in case anything changes. He didn't find anything other than this facility is in some sort of stand by mode. And there is a lot of life signs besides our own. However, the other life signs coming from the numerous pods, though human for the most part, have been mutated pretty badly." Ford said.

"Did he say how many?" Daniel asked.

"Hard to determine really. Some of the life signs are fluctuating but he estimates a few dozen." Ford said.

"Let's spread out and look around, but not touch anything just yet." Sheppard said. "Doc, you know how to read Wraith better than the rest of us. Find out what you can on this computer. And if anything changes, let us know instantly."

"Got it Colonel." Beckett said.

"I'll help. I do have a pretty good understanding and can read Wraith." Porter said.

"Thanks lass. A second set of eyes will be appreciated." Beckett said.

"Any idea of how long it will take?" Sheppard asked.

"From what I can see Colonel, there is a lot of information here. If this place is anything like the others I have been in, it will take more than a few hours to see what is all in here." Beckett said.

"Well, if we have to stay here long, we have a great place to eat and sleep, even take showers if we want." Mitchell said.

"The village doesn't have that. And MRE's have never been great." Tedly said.

"Mitchell means the T.A.R.D.I.S." Daniel said as Tedly nodded in understanding.

"Did you say village?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. We spotted it this morning as we followed the signal here. It's a few clicks south of this place." Tedly said jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Perhaps the villagers will have some insight into what has transpired here." Teal'c said.

"Sounds like a plan..." Sheppard said trailing off as he was about to say something else. "How should we do this?"

"Do what?" Mitchell asked.

"He means split up Colonel." Tedly said as a particular smile crept across her face. "We obviously have to go because we know where the village is. But I am guessing he thinks himself and us three women can't handle ourselves without more men to be there as backup."

"I wasn't thinking that." Sheppard said quickly as Ford barely hid a laugh.

"I have the solution. The Major's team, minus Doctor Porter, will go show the place to Sheppard, Vala and I. The rest of you guys can stay here and protect the two doctors." Carter said as only she saw Ford muttered the word ouch.

"I planned on staying anyway. I've been trying to learn how to read Wraith in case we suddenly need to know it on Earth." Daniel said.

"That works for me. You guys can look around here and report anything you find useful." Sheppard said with relief.

"Call if you need help or find anything useful on your end." Mitchell said as they headed out.

"Ladies first." Sheppard said waving a hand.

"I heard something on Earth that made complete sense of why men say that." Vala said as they left the room.

"Oh really?" Sergeant Mehra asked as Sheppard groaned.

"I've heard it too. Men say that so they can look at a woman's…" Carter said.

Carter's voice trailed off as they got out of range. Porter looked up as she realized what Sam was saying and then turned to look at the three guys behind her since Carson and Jackson were near the computer and Carson was telling Daniel what he was reading.

"Didn't Chevy say something like that to you…" Mitchell asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes Mitchell." Ford growled lightly as he put his hands into his pants pockets. "I'm going to go look around this place. Make sure all these pods are closed."

"I shall accompany you." Teal'c said putting his hands behind his back as he followed.

"Who's Chevy?" Porter asked as Mitchell walked off another direction.

"Long story short, SG-1 in a parallel universe where the genders are switched. Instead of Ford, the name of his female counterpart was Chevy." Daniel said.

"They were named after vehicles?" Porter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ford after the Mustang and Chevy after the Bel Air." Daniel stated before thinking a moment. "Strange when I think about them now and that reference. Ford is powerful like a Mustang, but doesn't try to flaunt it. At least in the way of attracting female attention. Chevy on the other hand is incredibly beautiful like the 57 Chevy Bel Air I drive and is….how should I say this? She is more in touch with her sexuality than Ford is. Even our Sam and Janet were rather surprised at her candor. Along with a few other people."

"I heard something about that from Doctor Frasier once. Please tell me the rumor of them getting together is false?" Beckett asked.

"Total rumor. Other than fighting, though they called it sparring, that was as close as they got. Didn't even shake hands as far as I can remember. The only really strange thing that happened, at least strange to us if you really know Ford and Sam as well as we do, was when Chevy made a comment about how great Jack, our General O'Neill looked, to his face, which Samuel Carter took for as more as a pass. She got in real trouble there. Especially when Jack made a pass at her in a playful manner." Daniel said.

"How so?" Porter asked curious.

"If Ford does something wrong, and it really pisses Sam off, he has to sleep on the couch or floor for a few days. Other than not getting really great sleep, the two do okay. For Chevy and Samuel, it seems their relationship is….a lot different." Daniel said with a low tone.

"Doctor Frasier wasn't jesting me. It does make sense though considering the parallel world theory. And the only reason Doctor Frasier told me anything was incase they ended up on Atlantis and needed medical treatment or things of that nature." Beckett said a bit surprised. "At least to a point."

"General Carter's counterpart is a nymph?" Porter asked getting small nods from them. "Wow. I know people keep secrets, but that's something most people keep to themselves. Sorry I asked."

"Shocked me when I heard about it too lass." Beckett said. "But apparently that Chevy lady liked to talk about her life in that regard."

"But only to other women for the most part. And usually to Ford just to rile him. I have never seen anyone drive him so crazy in a way where he was unable to retaliate." Daniel said. "He once mentioned he'd rather hear nails across a chalkboard instead of hearing Chevy talk about that personal aspect of her life."

"Wait, does that mean that Sam Carter is…" Porter began before suddenly quitting as she didn't really want to know. "Never mind…."

"I actually don't know." Daniel said. "They don't talk about that part of their life, which is not surprising. Though I do know Sam talks to Janet and a few other girls about that aspect of her life, but from what I understand, girls do that normally."

"I don't but it is rather common with a lot of women." Porter said.

"We'd better get back to this in case anyone starts asking about our progress." Beckett said.

"Let's just keep what we said to ourselves. And especially from Vala." Daniel said.

"Yeah, this subject is getting awkward enough as it is." Porter said.

"Aye." Beckett said.

"Did you see the looks on those guys faces? Ever since I got command and was able to pick my own team, I've been able to do stuff like that to quite a few men. Only once was I ever yelled at for it, but he was a older superior officer." Tedly said as they walked down a path in the forest.

Sheppard tried his best to zone out what the girls talked about unless he was spoken to directly, which was barely at all since he was following from behind a few feet.

"I did stuff like that on and off with Daniel, but it doesn't work on him all that often." Vala said. "I've been getting on his good side a lot more lately now that I'm not trying to get together with him, even though I did want another date. But now he is married again."

"What happened on the last one?" Sergeant Mehra asked.

"I was kidnapped, tortured, thankfully it was more mental that physical, lost my memory and then got it back. No one is after me anymore, but he kept coming up with excuses. Now I lost the chance entirely." Vala said sadly.

"Doctor Jackson lost his wife to the Goa'uld, right?" Tedly asked.

"Unfortunately yes. The ironic thing was that she was a gift to him because Shar'es people looked at him like a god. He couldn't turn her away because they would have been insulted and she would be shamed so he let her stay. Eventually, they fell in love." Carter said.

"And then Teal'c killed her because the Goa'uld in her was killing Doctor Jackson. That is what the mission report said right?" Tedly asked.

"Yeah. Since then, even though it has been almost ten years, Daniel has been rather secluded when it comes to relationships. I even had all but gave up until Ford asked me out one day. I figured I had nothing to loose and ended up having a lot of fun that night. Many dates later we got married. I still wake up some mornings thinking my life is a dream." Carter said. "But we managed to finally get Sha're back, long story, and now he is extremely happy again."

"I wanted to be a mom once. Then I found out about this and signed up to go here. There are days I miss it, but exploring stuff like this is worth it." Tedly said. "Something to tell me children or grandchildren one day."

"I got somebody back home waiting for me. Another year or so of this and I go home for awhile. Might stay planet side and just work at the SGC or Area 51. Maybe as one of the standby teams." Sergeant Mehra said. "You have that X-wing ship right?"

"Yes." Carter said. "She's helping Teal'cs people right now."

"Wish it was here. We could have avoided all this walking and just been transported over to the village. That's all we've been doing since we got here and started looking around, walk, climb, scale a cliff." Sergeant Mehra said.

"Can't deny the workout is good though." Tedly said.

"Sorry ladies. I walk a couple miles or more every morning with Ford and have been for more than fifteen years, so this really isn't anything for me. Had to run a couple miles in one universe to get to safety so might as well look at it as getting ready for the possibility of running a mile or more, non stop, to save your life." Carter said. "Besides that, we workout together more often than not, a lot."

"You two have only been together ten years or near it." Tedly said.

"We are older than we look. Having a time machine only makes it so the present is always there to go back to and everyone and everything is still the same as you left them, but you've changed depending on how long you've been gone." Carter said. "I've got two lovely children, so I'm a lot older than I look…."

Back at the lab, Ford was slowly walking down the different corridors as Teal'c followed.

"It never ceases to amaze the hell out of me when I see someone who has a twin or counterpart that is on TV or something like that in regards. That Doctor…um, what was her name again?" Ford asked snapping his fingers.

"Are you referring to Doctor Porter?" Teal'c said.

"Yeah, her. Her sister is the lady on DS9, or was since Star Trek is over. Michael ends up looking like the actor who played on the Star Trek Enterprise series. Jack has a twin, Sam's father has a twin. Found out later that Doctor Weir has a cousin or something like that, but not a twin, and she's some doctor that has worked with NCIS. I once thought that Jonas had a double here on Earth when I saw that music video that Toby Keith did, but was shocked to find out it was actually him that was in it." Ford said. "Good music video too."

"Many at the SGC were also surprised when they learned he was in the video. I did not think Joan Quinn was interested in music and was surprised when I also learned he was infatuated with the Toby Keith like many are with Elvis Presley." Teal'c said.

"And all it was, was that he managed to find the man's cell phone number and told him he was a real big fan and worked with the military and wanted a autograph if possible because he was unable to go to a concert. So many twins and or doubles out there. And when I was looking into the K.I.T.T. thing concerning the nanite Replicator thing, there is a guy working for them that is the twin brother to a former Admiral that was in charge of JAG. Just when I think I've seen all the people with twins or doubles, another one comes out of the wood work and surprises me yet again." Ford said shaking his head in amazement.

"You forgot to mention Mr. Woolsey's twin as well." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, him too!" Ford said tossing his hands in the air. "That's what, three maybe four people from Star Trek alone that I have encountered that aren't those actors. Even that ass Simons had a cousin who played Q. Blows my mind."

They continued in silence for a few moments, still walking down another corridor as they kept searching the area that even lead to what was a secret wall which had more of the stasis chambers.

"You know Teal'c, I remember the days where you would ask about a statement one of us said because you didn't understand what we meant. I said a few things that you didn't comment or ask on. Finally spent enough time among us to understand huh?" Ford said.

"Indeed. Though I am not a big fan of TV shows, I have seen and heard enough to know what people say most of the time." Teal'c said.

"Do you watch the new Star Wars cartoons too?" Ford asked.

"I do. The animation is not as great as it could be like many of the cartoons I have watched with you and other computer generated movies, but the story line is worth it." Teal'c said with a small smile.

"A true fan through and through." Ford said with a chuckle as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "The storyline is rather good."

"What still surprises me is that he was able to talk to George Lucas. I don't think he bought the story of Teal'c being from another country, but he didn't ask any questions thankfully." Mitchell said as he walked up.

"Star Wars has helped a great many Jaffa in many ways. One of which has helped with certain political issues." Teal'c said.

"For a people with advanced technology, seeing as the Jaffa pretty much have the biggest fleet of ships…" Ford said.

"Pretty much? Talk about the only. Besides the Asguard, which we have not heard from since they gave us their technology, there is no other alien races out there with ships." Mitchell said. "And I don't count the Lucian Alliance."

"We still haven't found that ship Sam and I encountered that beamed away our people when we were on the Prometheus. There is also those other species that do races, but we don't really do much with them either. Point is, even with all those ships the Jaffa have and such, they still find the concept of TV fascinating." Ford said.

"Being as oppressed as long as we were and then finally getting our freedom, it is no surprise that we have been unable to broaden our culture. It is only recently that many Jaffa are now living simple and relaxed lives without having to think of an attack or something equally worse about to take place." Teal'c stated. "Because of the Tauri, our people are beginning to settle into a better peace and less aggressive life style."

"I know we are glad to help. Just never thought TV would be just the thing to help aliens understand us better." Mitchell said.

"A lot easier and better than teaching them how to read our language. Some grasp it quickly while others can barely get through the beginnings of our alphabet." Ford said. "As much as the small talk is interesting, either of you see anything we should talk about or inform Sheppard of right away."

"Nah. Just pods upon pods. A few dark ones here and there, but otherwise nothing stands out for me." Mitchell said.

"Nor I." Teal'c stated.

"Half expect the Wolfman, mummy or some other old movie type monster to jump out, considering this place sort of resembles those old movies as a setting." Mitchell said.

"Yeah, it does. Reminds me of a Doctor Who episode too. Might as well head back and see if the two doctors have learned anything yet then." Ford said.

"That's three Doctor's there General." Mitchell said.

"Right." Ford said with a small sigh.

It was no surprise when they got back finding the three talking and the subject about recent experiences or something along those lines.

"Find anything yet Doc?" Mitchell asked.

"Aye. Alison and I have discovered that Michael's work here revolved around these people being his first experiments." Beckett said.

"The prototypes for the army he is building." Mitchell said as he glanced around. "With all the pods in here, he's either captured all of the villagers or the village is much bigger than the Major figured."

"There could be other villages nearby that we are unaware of." Teal'c stated.

"There's that. But then, we didn't do a scan of the area and K-9 only checked this place out. Hopefully what you've found will help us in the long run." Ford said.

"Hopefully. We have yet to go through it all though." Porter said.

"I am going to keep looking around. I saw a hallway on the way in here, which probably is another bunch of these pods. Never know though." Mitchell said.

"I'm going to sit over here for a few moments. Maybe doze off for a bit." Ford said as he rubbed his eyes and hid a yawn.

"You're going to sleep?" Porter asked rather appalled.

"General's prerogative." Ford said with a small smile.

"His clock is off from ours. There are times were he has stayed awake for days and there are times when he sleeps 24 hours." Daniel said after the woman gave him and then Daniel a look. "But, whenever there is trouble, serious trouble, you can count on him to be there."

"I believe I will check the area around this place outside. Perhaps I may find something of interest." Teal'c stated before walking out.

"Thankfully, when he does nod off, we won't hear him snore." Daniel said.

The village, which was relatively large and mostly made of two story buildings, was in the middle of a large forest. There was walls here and there, such as archways and a few other places, made out of a hard rock that almost seemed as if it was shaped into a poured mold. The few trails left and what was old cart used roads, were hidden well in the forest unless you were on them. They didn't find anyone right away and considering how the village looked, it was doubtful if there was anyone living there anymore. Vines and other plants had grown over and in the buildings and walls, some still alive while others dying or dead from lack of water and nutrients. There was no bustle of activity or any recent signs of such either. Not even any signs of animals other than birds.

"If it wasn't for the sunlight I'd swear I was on a different planet." Carter muttered uneasily.

"Which one?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't recall the name or number, but SG-1 was infected by a small bug that ended up killing people because they never woke up. Even the animal life was unsafe, except for some reptile Mitchell and Teal'c found. If it wasn't for Ford keeping us awake, by shooting us I must add, I don't think we would have survived." Carter said.

"He shot you and the rest of the team?" Tedly asked appalled.

"In the arm, burn blast from blank rounds. It didn't scar but I would gladly taken the scar over death. I was so afraid that Sally was going to grow up like I did without a mother. Thankfully that's not going to happen here." Carter said.

"Not saying you have to, but you can go back if you wish." Sheppard said.

"I'll be fine. It was many years ago." Carter said. "Just the atmosphere brings the memories up. Highly likely I'll be on another planet that will bring them up again later."

"This place is pretty big. And from the looks of things, pretty abandoned." Tedly said.

"Yeah. Seems so. I suggest we all split up. Keep in radio contact and call the moment you hear or see anything, even if it is some wild animal walking by ahead of you." Sheppard said.

They nodded and took off different directions while keeping their guard up. Tedly walked into an area that had a building overhead and on either side where a walkway was built between them. Mehra entered a building finding dishes scattered around and some food molding away or turned to brick. Carter and Vala were still looking around apart from each other but staying outside as they continued. Sheppard entered a building that had a already open door and glanced around before walking out.

"Vega, you got anything?" Sheppard asked on his com.

"Nothing interesting. I'd say the locals all left and did it some time ago. And from the looks of things, without packing." Vega said.

"Yeah, same sort of thing here. Carter?" Sheppard said.

"Other than a few birds, no other signs of life. Not even a dog, assuming there is any on this planet. I haven't even seen any signs of animals being here much less droppings. Could be the people here are all subjects in those pods." Carter said. "Maybe even some of the animals…."

"Maybe. Let's hope it isn't from some sort of disease or illness." Sheppard said.

"I hope so too Sheppard." Carter said.

"Vala?" Sheppard asked switching channels.

"I found some old jewelry in what I believe was a business of some sort. Looks like gold and silver too." Vala said.

"We are here to look around, not dig and plunder though other's belongings." Sheppard stated.

"I don't think anyone is here. The place isn't ransacked even though some of the glass is broken. Most of everything for sale is still where it was left, untouched and covered in dust. Plus cobwebs. They must have cleared out of here or something, leaving all this stuff behind." Vala said. "And I think in a hurry."

"You do know it's all useless. You can't take it and use it on Earth because it might draw attention, especially if it is made of something you can't find on Earth." Sheppard said.

"Doesn't mean I can't take pictures and have Ford recreate the item in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Vala said.

He muttered something under his breath as he called Mehra who said she hadn't found anything of interest either.

"I also should point out, with all this jeweler left here, they must have left in a serious hurry because of some danger, or were taken away. Whatever the case, something made them leave valuable items behind." Vala said. "And no one has came form other villages to take them."

"Considering the food I have seen lying around that went bad and such, I see what you mean." Sheppard said.

"This is interesting and yet, disturbing." Beckett said.

"How so?" Daniel asked.

"These people are more than human Iratus hybrids. Michael was experimenting with the DNA of several other life forms." Carson said.

"Like a chimera?" Porter asked.

"Aye." Beckett said sadly.

"He must have given it up because it was over ambitious or something he was unable to get perfected." Porter said as she looked at one of the pods.

"According to the research, they were a complete success." Beckett said.

"Any idea why he quit and hasn't came back?" Daniel asked.

"Not that I have found out yet. Unfortunately though, everything he has done to these people cannot be reversed. They are not human anymore and there is nothing I can think of to even begin helping them. Which I doubt is even possible." Beckett said sadly as he shook his head.

"I believe we should inform the others to return." Teal'c said as he entered the room. "Though I do not know when this planet will achieve nightfall, I surmise it shall be soon. The sun has already begun setting on the horizon."

"I'll go out and call them." Ford said as he got up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "We can stay the night in the T.A.R.D.I.S. where it is safe, has better accommodations and more importantly, good food. Plus a soft bed instead of this stone wall and floor."

"Agreed." Teal'c said.

"I could go for some roast beef myself." Mitchell said as he walked back in.

"I could too. It's been a week or so since I've had anything with meat." Ford said. "I'll be right back."

Sheppard and the others were still walking around and had yet to really find anything important. That was until Sheppard noticed something and talked to the others quietly about ten minutes ago. He walked down a alley way of sorts, passing by a opening to his right that lead to some dark area as he went over and sat on some stairs leading to a upper section. As expected, an unknown man walked out and stopped as he saw Sheppard sitting there with his hand gun pointed, instead of moving on as the man had been following him around the village.

"Hi there." Sheppard said with a smile.

He started to turn and bolt when he found two women behind him followed by a blonde to his far left and a dark haired lady that came out of the dark area he just exited.

"Don't run. We're not here to harm you." Tedly said calmly.

"Who are you people?" he asked warily. "Where do you come from?"

"We came through that big round ring. We're explorers. Mind telling us who you are?" Sheppard asked.

"My name is Mirellus." Mirellus said still warily.

"Well Mirellus, can you tell us what happened here?" Tedly asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone." Mirellus said.

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"It began a year and a half ago. People began disappearing. At first it only happened in the surrounding forest and then it started here in the village. Day, night. It just continued to happen with no reason for it to be. Except one, this village was cursed." Mirellus said.

"Okay. Why are you still here then?" Sheppard asked.

"I live in the village next to this one. I spotted you all exiting the caves. And then I followed you here to see what you were doing and warn you of the curse." Mirellus said.

"Warning noted." Carter said. "You must have been following us pretty far away for us to not have seen you."

"I have been in this area all my life. There is, or was, many trails that lead in and out of this village, now almost totally forgotten and avoided because of the curse." Mirellus said.

"Can you tell us anything about the caves?" Sheppard asked as he put his weapon away.

"They are considered very dangerous. But seeing as you have all made it out, the danger must not be present. What did you find there?" Mirellus asked.

"A lab." Vala said as the man looked at her a bit confused.

The group was a bit startled as a musical melody filled the air. Carter reached into her pocket and pulled the blue T.A.R.D.I.S. phone out.

"Hello." Carter said.

"Hey, Teal'c says it should be dark soon, which looks the be the case. Does Sheppard want us to come there or you all to come back here?" Ford asked.

"Not sure, I'll ask him. Colonel, it is getting dark soon. We leaving or they coming to us?" Carter asked.

"Have them come get us and we'll figure out things from there. Does Carson have anything yet?" Sheppard asked.

"Doctor Beckett and them find anything?" Carter asked.

"The people in the tubes are chimeras. They're downloading the information right now so it can be looked at more easily." Ford said while looking at the forest from outside the cave. "They want to stay here just in case they find something relevant."

"What about the chimeras?" Carter asked.

"Probably have to shut down the machines and let them die in peace. Beckett is pretty sure there is nothing we can do for them." Ford said.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes then." Carter said.

"You find anything?" Ford asked.

"We're talking to a guy from another village nearby. We'll update you when you get here." Carter said.

"Okay, see you soon." Ford said.

"What was that?" Mirellus asked as she hung up.

"We call it a phone. With it you can talk to other people, even if they are on other continents. But only as long as they have one also." Carter said as she put it away.

"Amazing. I have never heard of such a device." Mirellus said.

"They are pretty common where we are from." Sheppard said. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Not at this time. I must get back to my home before nightfall. This village and the forest are unsafe at that time." Mirellus said.

"Why?" Tedly asked.

"There is monsters that only come out at night. Forgive me, but I must leave now. I suggest you do the same if you value your lives." Mirellus said.

"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll be safe." Sheppard said as the man shrugged and took off.

On their way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S., Beckett and Porter were talking, mostly making conversation to pass the time. Ford and Teal'c both tensed up suddenly as did Mitchell a second later followed by Daniel.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked as he saw them stopped and looking around intensely.

"I do not believe we are alone." Teal'c stated.

"Same here. Something is out there, but I don't see anything." Ford said.

"Can't your Sonic Screwdriver help?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." Ford said pulling it out slowly. "I just hope it doesn't set off whatever it out there."

He slowly moved it around as it whined and then changed to a higher pitch as it signaled at somewhere behind them.

"Interesting. Someone has been able to sneak up on us." Ford said quietly.

"Where?" Mitchell asked.

"Behind that tree and those large ferns…" Ford said.

The location he spoke of began rustling fast as whoever or whatever was there started running away quickly. Teal'c and Ford ran over trying to see who or what it was only to see more bushes move as the unknown life form got out of view.

"Too much underbrush and god only knows what to try going after them." Mitchell said as he moved a few branches aside with his P-90. "Considering the amount of downed trees around us, one of us is more likely to get injured."

"Whoever or whatever is several meters ahead of us and still going. They or it must have intimate knowledge of this area. Might as well move on." Ford said putting his Sonic device away.

"Must have been someone to run away like that." Daniel said. "If it was an animal, I'm sure it would have attacked or at least made a noise for us to back away."

"Indeed. Only after we located their position did the said person move. Perhaps it is another person from the nearby village." Teal'c said.

"Maybe." Mitchell said. "Let's just keep an eye out in case they return."

They got to the T.A.R.D.I.S. without incident and no one following them from what they could tell and scan. Landing near the group by a well in town, Sheppard thought it best to keep out of sight in case anything came by so they'd be able to check it out without scaring it off and to see if anymore people showed up suddenly. Even though the T.A.R.D.I.S. emitted a field to make people not really look at it as anything, they agreed it was better safe than sorry, so Ford and Teal'c tipped the phone booth over and carried her into a building nearby. It was from experience that animals weren't effected by the field only because Ford had to, more than once, clean dog piss off the door on more than one of the sides.

Night came about an hour later and they had all managed to eat and were just relaxing for the moment. The large oak dining table in a mostly white and open room that had two doors going into the kitchen and one leaving to go into the rest of the ship, was where they were at for a good hour or so. Most of them were drinking coffee now as they talked about everything they saw and learned. Even though Ford was capable of taking the T.A.R.D.I.S. to the other village, Sheppard decided to go on foot to go talk to the locals, taking the Major with him along with Vala, who went because she had been in the SGC for a little over a week and wanted to get out more and breath fresh air even if it was on another planet. The ladies were really impressed with the ship and the short tour they got before they all went to eat and talk about the day.

"We'll keep in radio contact." Sheppard said in the Console Room as he clipped his gun to his vest. "Hopefully the locals will have some information for us. And maybe we'll find out who was tailing you guys and what monsters are out there."

"If we need backup, you'll be able to get right to us, yes?" Tedly asked.

"The moment you call, we'll be there." Ford said as he patted the console.

"Good luck." Carter said as they nodded and walked out the door.

"He was afraid that we'd end up in another universe instead of the village." Ford said.

"Can you blame him?" Carter asked.

"Not really. Let's see if we can help the other two or three and if not, get ready for bed." Ford said putting his arm around her as they walked out.

"K-9, keep us informed please." Carter said.

"Yes Mistress." K-9 said as he parked by the console.

Unbeknownst to them, mostly because they didn't set the scanners to check the lab area out while they slept, several of the pods started to open, spraying out massive amounts of fog that quickly engulfed the entire lab and proceeded out of the cave and into the forest and surrounding area within a hour or so, getting larger and thicker as all of the pods eventually opened.

Mehra was off either at the shooting range, the Jacuzzi, or in her temporary quarters taking a long bath before going to bed for the night. They didn't check and weren't sure but knew there was nothing to worry about. The only reason they thought about any of those things was because Mehra seemed very interested in the first two when they gave the brief tour. As for the bath, it was no surprise since it was commonly known women liked long baths. Tedly was certainly looking forward to one herself when she got back.

Daniel was looking over some notes and a few other things in the T.A.R.D.I.S. databanks on Wraith so he could hopefully help Carson and Porter more later and in case he was suddenly called to the Pegasus galaxy. Plus he had a interest in the Wraith because they were a new culture, even though they were the enemy, just like the Goa'uld were. Ford and Carter proceeded to bed and after an hour, she nodded off sleeping peacefully while Ford left a note and went back to the Console Room to monitor things because he was still wide awake since the short nap earlier. Mitchell also went to bed for the night, but after playing a video game for awhile. Teal'c had already went to bed early on seeing as he had came from a political meeting that morning to go with SG-1 on the mission that ended up with them where they were currently. Carson and Porter were in one of the computer labs looking over the information as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was able to analysis, decrypt and translate better for them to read, which was proving to be valuable as they began understanding things quickly.

Ford was reading the T.A.R.D.I.S. manual, yet again, as he kept a watch on the sensors. When it beeped at him, he set the book aside and raised an eyebrow.

"That is a lot of fog, and more importantly, it's something other than fog. Sheppard you read me?" Ford said into the radio getting nothing as he asked again. "Hmm, even with the incredible boosting power of the T.A.R.D.I.S., this fog is interfering with communications. Disturbing and yet, fascinating."

"I believe the problems lies with Colonel Sheppard and the two ladies with him Master and not the T.A.R.D.I.S." K-9 said.

"You mean that their radios are so low tech compared to us and they are in this strange fog which is making their equipment malfunction." Ford said.

"Yes Master. They are currently in the fog." K-9 said.

"Great, we have a problem." Ford said opening the door and walking out with his blue flashlight that gave him a good look at the surrounding area. "Not here yet, but the T.A.R.D.I.S. said so anyway. I think I can see it above us unless that is really low clouds."

"The scan results lead me to the conclusion that the fog interferes with powered devices Master." K-9 said as he came back in. "I find no traces of Colonel Sheppard or the two ladies carrying anything with any power signatures."

"I'm not surprised since they can't hear us calling." Ford said putting his flashlight away. "Don't go outside K-9."

"Noted Master. Additional information Master. The well in town is emitting the unknown fog into the town." K-9 stated.

"That's, disturbing. Not to mention strange. I'm going to go check it out. If anything happens, inform the others." Ford said.

"Yes Master." K-9 said as Ford put his heavy coat on and walked out.

"Wow, this fog settled in extremely quick." Tedly said as they were walking through the forest slowly with their lights on.

"Are we even going the right direction?" Sheppard asked.

"According to this device Sam gave me, yes." Vala said as she looked at the circular device in her hand that had a grid on it with two glowing points and a distance meter at the bottom. "Strange, it quit working."

"My light just died." Tedly said.

"Mine too." Sheppard said as he smacked his.

"How could the fog have done this?" Tedly asked.

"What makes you think it is the fog?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't see anything else new around here and Sam said she didn't detect anything within the path or any other energy signatures nearby other than the gate and the lab." Vala said. "So the obvious conclusion is it has to be this thick fog. And is it just me or does the air smell funny?"

"I don't smell anything. At least nothing strange." Tedly said.

"What do you mean by funny?" Sheppard asked.

"Different. Not like smoke or some gas or anything. Not sure how to describe it. Isn't unpleasant, but not very comforting to my nose either." Vala said wrinkling her nose.

"I don't think we are alone." Tedly said as she lifted her gun into position.

"No, we aren't." Sheppard said as he lifted his as did Vala as something ran past them in front of their path.

"It could be an animal." Vala said. "A mutated one like I and the rest of the team encountered on Earth. What was that park's name again?"

"I read about that and since those cloaking devices aren't being used here, I sincerely doubt that that is happening here." Sheppard said as they stayed back to back and kept watch, occasionally seeing something run by just out of their range of sight very fast.

"Whatever it is, it is stalking us." Tedly said.

"That creature on Earth was stalking us too." Vala said.

"It's not that Vala. Besides, we heard what Carson and Porter told us. Michael made some sort of chimeras, which are probably the monsters that guy was talking about that come out at night." Sheppard said.

"You think they might have came out of those pods in the lab, and only at night and then go back to the pods during the day?" Tedly asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask the two if they learned anything when we get back. Let's stay back to back like this and head back to the village as quickly as possible." Sheppard said.

"Why not call the General to come get us?" Tedly asked.

"Because, the radio is dead like the flashlights. I can't even get it to make a click noise." Sheppard said. "So we can't call him or the others for help."

"Mines dead." Tedly said.

"Mine too." Vala said as she checked something in her pocket only to put it back. "Even my cell phone isn't on anymore."

"Must be the fog then. This wasn't happening earlier when we set out." Sheppard said.

"I'd have to agree sir." Tedly said.

All three of them quickly turned as someone stumbled out of the fog and dropped near their feet.

"Mirellus?" Sheppard asked as the man got to his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

"I tried, but didn't make it in time. The demons came after me and I barely got away." Mirellus said scared as he looked around.

"Demons?" Tedly asked.

"The monsters I told you of earlier." Mirellus stated while still being very jumpy. "They are all around us and will attack very soon."

"There is something out there." Vala said as she pointed her gun behind the man.

The rest did as Mirellus got behind them cowering in fear. A few shapes began showing up through the fog and were moving very slowly. When a loud screeching noise filled the air and two banshee like people came out of the fog suddenly, lunging at them, they opened fire. They went down quickly and before the group could check the bodies, more started to come from the other sides. Several rounds of fire later, there was over ten bodies down and they were changing clips.

"We need to get back to the village, now." Sheppard said as he fired off a few rounds. "Fall back and keep watch on the next person until they do the same."

Carson and Porter, other than getting better with understanding what they read, also started to get a little more closer on other levels as they laughed and talked more personally. When it seemed like they were just on the verge of possibly kissing, a loud bell began ringing through the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What is that?" Porter asked as she got up with him.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it is some sort of alarm." Beckett said.

"Sheppard the Major and Vala are in trouble. There is a lot of gun fire but we can't get a signal because of something interfering with the fog all around the area." Carter said as she opened the door wearing her black off world outfit again that she was still putting on. "They may be coming back injured."

"I'll be ready." Beckett said.

"The others should be in the Console Room soon." Carter said as they headed for the Console Room. "K-9, what's going on? And where is Ford?"

"The Colonel and his team are headed back for the village Mistress. One other person of unknown origin is with them. Scans indicate there is many unknown hostile life forms following them and in this village." K-9 said.

"And Ford?" Carter asked.

"He is currently in the village fighting off several of the unknown life forms." K-9 said.

The group jumped slightly as they heard a couple of very distinct and loud gun shots nearby.

"That's Ford's personal cannons." Carter said as she pulled her gun off her hip.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked, though while in his black off world outfit again like the others coming in behind him, he had a bad case of bed head like Mehra.

"Something is attacking the Colonel and the two with him." Beckett said as Carter was looking out the door. "The General is out there as well."

They looked up as they heard a few more loud gun shots and then saw Ford rush in as Carter moved out of the way quickly. He landed on the floor and turned around quickly firing as one of the unknown creatures dived in screeching only to be blasted back out the door. His suit was seriously slashed and tore, plus bit in several places with blood on different areas of his body, including his face and hair.

"K-9, raise shields!" Carter yelled.

"Online now Mistress." K-9 said.

The group raised their weapons as they saw another one of the creatures jump at the doorway only to bounce off. It got up and started screeching and wailing at them as it clawed at the shield.

"My god." Beckett said as he lowered his pistol.

"They came out of nowhere." Ford said as he slowly sat up and rubbed blood out of his eyes. "Damn strong too. Reminds me of that time at the mansion outside Raccoon City. Like creatures out of a nightmare, or the Silent Hill game."

"You're bleeding General." Porter exclaimed.

"Was, but thanks for the concern. One of them jumped on my back and bit into my neck. Luckily it didn't hit a very vital vein." Ford said while shaking his head. "I got more injured by the one that about ripped my side out."

"What are we going to do about that?" Mehra asked. "The Colonel and them can't get in with that in thing in the way."

"Shoot it in the head. We'll drag the bodies away." Ford said.

"There is over a dozen nearby Master." K-9 said.

"Let's even the odds then." Ford said as he worked at the controls after wiping the blood on his hands on his ruined suit. "Don't anyone panic now. The building is going to fall is all."

"What?" the group asked.

The heard a rumbling noise followed by lots of screeching and wailing noises that were drowned out as the building collapsed around them. Shifting the shields around, he made a large path out to the road and several feet on the sides of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Okay, I made the shield into a igloo like shape. The areas to stay in are easily seen because there is no wood or other debris in the way. Shoot any of these creatures that come near. I'll go out and see if I can find Sheppard and the others. Do not leave the field." Ford stated.

"Why not? If the others are injured…" Beckett began.

"I will bring them back then. The shield is set up to let out but not back in. Sam can override it at any point but we don't want any of those things to get in here. As much as I am thinking of your safety, I'd rather not see the Console Room or any other part of the interior shot up with a bunch of bullets." Ford said grabbing his Heavy Arms rifle. "Cleaning my blood off the floor is going to be hard enough."

"Master." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" Ford asked as he was getting the weapon ready.

"The Heavy Arms rifle is useless." K-9 stated.

"Right. No energy sources work in this fog." Ford said setting it aside as he also put his energy pistols up in the large cabinet. "Whatever this fog is, it even interferes with the Sonic Screwdriver, and my watch. Good thing I'm not a cyborg, or my android counterpart."

"New information Master." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" Ford said stopping at the doorway with his personal cannons out.

"Sheppard and his team have went to the cave. They are not headed for the village." K-9 said.

"Must have decided to go there to get out of an open space." Carter said. "Without the radios working, they might have got lost and realized they couldn't call for help."

"Why can't we just go to them?" Mitchell asked.

"We'll have to do a quick check." Ford said putting his guns away. "I don't think the T.A.R.D.I.S. will be effected, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Entering the cave quickly, they made their way to the lab with Mirellus still following. The three were shocked to find all of the pods open and the place relatively free of the fog.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mirellus said.

"Why the hell did you open them?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Back when you asked about the caves, I knew you found something and since you were able to leave them, I knew it was safe to go in. My wife was among the people missing. When I saw the bodies in those things I thought…." Mirellus said trailing off. "I'm sorry. I had no idea those creatures were in there and that they were the demons plaguing this area. I thought I could save my wife…"

"Considering the half dozen or so we took out, there has to be another couple dozen left." Tedly said. "At least that's what I remember from what the General told us."

"Yeah. A whole bunch of those things between us and the village." Sheppard muttered as he thought.

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have to worry about them being attacked." Vala said. "We only have to worry about ourselves."

"You're only saying that so cheerfully because you can't die." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"What do we do Colonel?" Tedly asked.

"We've got no choice but to go back to the village and hope that our two doctors have learned something helpful to resolve this situation. If we have to shoot them all, I'd rather us be safe inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. where we can shoot more freely without worrying about being overrun." Sheppard said as he did a quick check of his ammo. "Vala, you take point. We'll watch your back. You, stay here. Seeing as they aren't in here, I'm guessing this place is pretty safe."

"What if they come back?" Mirellus asked.

"Hide somewhere. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sheppard said as they left.

"I'm not staying here." Mirellus said following quickly.

After a good dozen or so of the mutant people came at them, they turned and ran off quickly.

"Why are they leaving?" Porter wondered out loud.

"Maybe they realized they couldn't get to us and decided to back off and come up with some better plan." Ford said as he changed clips. "They could also have found something else to go after as well."

"Colonel Sheppard and the others are in danger." Carson said.

"I know. You all stay here. I'm going to go see what I can do. K-9 will be tracking me. If he finds out they are coming back, fire off two rounds in the sky. Even though this fog is thick, I'm pretty sure I'll see a flare if you shoot it towards the direction that they are coming from. Fire off two and wait till I signal you with one round saying I saw the flare. If I fire two, that means I didn't see it and to fire off two flares again. We'll repeat this until I fire off one round." Ford said.

"There is a problem with that General. The forest and the surrounding area is rather dry. We could easily end up starting a forest fire that will quickly rage out of control." Beckett said.

"We need a new plan that doesn't involve causing fires." Porter said.

"I'd say using compass directions and firing off different rounds for directions but this fog seems to also mess with them as well." Carter said as she looked at a compass in her hand.

"Okay, no flare usage, can't use any power devices." Ford muttered as he ticked off his fingers.

"Radio signals don't work at all and even a gas powered lantern isn't going to cut through this fog." Carter said.

"We can't go to them because the fog may or may not interfere with the T.A.R.D.I.S." Daniel said.

"How about a spot light?" Mitchell said. "Like the Batman signal thing. We could set one up in the doorway and shine it into the sky."

"That might work. Even with the fog this thick, being nighttime, it should be pretty easy to see. Using some refractive mirrors on the front we could set up pretty quickly since we made a program to allow us to design something before having it replicated, the mirrors would concentrate the beam into a more direct point possibly giving it a more brighter beam as it is tighten to a narrow point." Carter said as she used her hands to mimic her idea.

"That would work." Ford said.

"Would that not also concentrate the heat from the bulb into a more confined space?" Teal'c asked.

"You're right Teal'c." Carter said with realization. "Wow, I didn't think anyone really listened to my scientific lectures accept Ford and a few of the other scientists."

"Though I am unable to grasp many things you speak of, once the idea has been put to practice, my understanding grows." Teal'c stated. "Also, before I fully understood the difference of why the Tauri used different light bulbs, the lamp beside my bed burned out one evening and I replaced it with a much higher watt bulb than it called for, not knowing the consequences of my actions. While reading that night, the lamp shade caught fire. Only after I explained to one of the airmen what I had done was I made aware of my mistake."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this. But then this must have happened at the beginning of the SGC." Ford said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Oh, I know what he's talking about. During the first month of Teal'c joining us is when it happened. That was so long ago I completely forgot." Carter said.

"So, what do we do about this problem then?" Mitchell asked. "We can't just let you go out into this muck without being able to signal you some way."

"The team could come back while you are out there and then we'd have to try and look for you." Porter said.

"K-9, how long would a spot light with the modifications we want to do hold out before the heat becomes to great?" Carter asked as they went back in.

"Not enough data to formulate a reply Mistress." K-9 said.

"Hang on a moment then. Sam, help me out here." Ford said as they both worked on the console.

Five minutes later, they had the idea on the screen on the wall with is turning it different directions as information scrolled down the left side of the 4D picture.

"Processing Mistress. Analysis complete. 16 minutes and twenty two seconds Mistress. Any more after that will cause a small explosion from the intense heat." K-9 said.

"Alright then, we can turn it off after fifteen minutes. Give it time to cool down before turning it back on. The moment you know anything about the team, point the light their direction and fire a shot so I know to look for it." Ford said.

"Information Master. Colonel Sheppards team has left the caves and are headed here. Their erratic movements suggest they know the direction to head but not the direct path." K-9 said.

"Considering how dense this fog is I'm not surprised." Daniel said.

"How long will it take to make this and set it up K-9?" Carter asked.

"Less than ten minutes for the total process Mistress." K-9 said.

"Get it started then." Ford said as he looked at the scanners. "Okay, I have a pretty good idea of where to go in hopes of catching them. Once I find them, I'll fire off three rounds of blank ammo in quick succession. I have no doubt you'll hear me. Keep the light on as long as you can. If we get lost, I'll fire five rounds the same way and that will mean I need you to fire off one round to give us a general direction where to go."

"We'll be waiting." Carter said. "Be careful Ford. While you can survive anything, we have no idea what sort of effect your physiology would have on these creatures."

"I will." Ford said heading out.

"Good luck General." Beckett said with the others.

They heard some sporadic gun fire here and there, not only from Ford's gun but also the sounds of P-90 fire, during the entire time the spot light was set up. Then it was quiet for a good five minutes as Sam kept looking at her watch.

"Two minutes Sam." Beckett said.

"I know. At least we can tell this spot light is working." Carter said looking at the beam in the fog.

"Not as big as the one's normally used, but it is serving our purpose." Mitchell said.

"I hear footsteps approaching." Teal'c said raising his gun.

The rest of them did as they heard the steps getting closer.

"I think it is them." Beckett said.

"K-9?" Carter asked.

"It is the Master and Colonel Sheppards team Mistress." K-9 said.

They turned back as they came out of the fog with their hands up.

"Shut that thing off please." Sheppard said as it was turned off. "Thanks. How's that even working?"

"We left it in the doorway." Ford said as it was pulled inside by some cables attached to pull it out of the way since touching it was dangerous. "The fog can't do anything to the T.A.R.D.I.S. so we are safe in here along with anything that uses power."

"Interferes with radio signals as well." Tedly said.

"We know. We couldn't contact you at all." Carter said.

"The pods are all open, and this guy here did it." Vala stated as she put her gun down and grabbed a water bottle from a outlet in the wall.

"I said I was sorry!" Mirellus said.

"It's not important right now." Sheppard said waving the man to sit. "What's important right now is figuring out how to get rid of these things and then get out of here."

"That's a problem right now Colonel. According to the research notes we looked at, these experiments are behind the reason for the fog." Beckett said.

"We also learned that they are totally blind and hunt by sound." Porter said.

"That makes sense." Ford said. "When I shot one that jumped at me, more suddenly showed up. I must have killed five maybe six. I saw one nearby that wasn't coming at me and didn't move. When it suddenly ran off I was confused until I heard gun fire from them."

"We took out three I think. They last one being the one you didn't get as we entered the village." Sheppard said.

"Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, I could have sworn that that last one attacked us by coming off one of the buildings walls." Tedly said.

"Aye, that it did. Climbing walls is one of the genetic abilities put into them. We are unsure of what predators or other creatures were used to turn the people here into those horrible creatures, but I know for certain that there is no way to reverse the process. We have no choice but to kill them I'm afraid." Beckett said.

"We can't dematerialize the T.A.R.D.I.S. because of the fog." Carter said.

"But the shields are down right now, right?" Sheppard asked.

"There is two fields around the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said gesturing with his hands. "One keeps the ship safe and stable from anything just coming in normally, such as the fog and the effect taking place in here. The other is the primary shield that keeps everything out and from anything harming the ship itself, such as weapon fire. We're not sure if we'd be in trouble or not by dematerializing so we're not taking the chance."

"So we need to get rid of them. Not a problem really since we need to get rid of them to keep the rest of the population on this planet safe. Did any of that data give any ideas on how to do so quickly?" Sheppard asked.

"Unfortunately no. Killing them directly is the best way I'm afraid. Michael was unable to control the creatures himself and abandoned the research. Why he did not destroy everything when he left isn't clear." Beckett said.

"He may have been hoping for a breakthrough later to return and finish the job." Porter said.

"Kinda sounds like that incident we had when we found Anubis's clone lab experiment." Mitchell said.

"Only Anubis wasn't able to go back and finish the job like Michael can." Daniel said.

"We must kill these unfortunate people and destroy the lab to ensure this Michael is unable to gain any further research if he does return." Teal'c said.

"Blowing it up won't be a problem. We already have all the information from it, right Doctor Beckett?" Ford asked.

"Aye." Beckett said.

"Then we need to round up these things and get rid of them quickly before Atlantis sends reinforcements." Mitchell said.

"I was able to send a message to Atlantis already." Carter said. "No one else is coming until we call back and say it is safe."

"How do we go about getting them to come to us?" Mitchell asked.

"They are attracted by sound. If we could set up some sort of signaling device to get them to one area, we could take them out quickly without having to go after them." Porter said.

"Yeah, but electronics don't work. Even our watches died." Mitchell said.

"Going to have to reset them. Mine's working again." Ford said messing with his.

"You said they are blind and sensitive to sound, right?" Mitchell asked getting nods from the two doctors. "That sounds a lot like that Dare Devil character."

"Intense sounds made it difficult for him to see things because his sonar like ability was thrown off." Carter said snapping her fingers.

"Something like a ultrasonic pulse would work to easily get their attention." Porter said. "But the electronic problem is still there."

"Information. Sensor readings of the fog suggest that it is less dense at ground level. Theoretically, small electronic devices may work for a short period of time." K-9 said.

"The Sonic Screwdriver is capable of emitting such a pulse." Carter said pointing at Ford. "And it is small."

"And powerful." Ford said pulling his out. "I'll set it on a low tone that hopefully won't bring them all rushing here."

"Isn't that the idea?" Tedly asked.

"It is, but since they are the reason for all this fog, killing them all around us may increase the density level to the point it may take a day or more to even try to leave the area. There is absolutely no wind out there and according to the weather currents I had K-9 check on, there is not anything happening here for almost a week other than sunny skies and little to no wind. This forest and village are practically in a valley with all these mountains around them." Carter said.

"I have to admit, staying here for a few days in your ship doesn't bother me." Tedly said.

"Nor I. I haven't had this much free time in awhile. Much less being able to take a long bath without worrying about being called to duty or something." Mehra said.

"We don't mind having you as guest, but if a problem suddenly arose and we were needed elsewhere, we can't risk leaving if the fog is still here." Carter said.

Ford turned his Sonic Screwdriver on and then knelt down as he tossed it out low to the ground. All of them watched as the blue light on top continued to stay on and slowly counted the time.

"K-9, how long you think it will stay on?" Ford asked.

"Readings indicate the fog is having an effect Master though signs are not visible. Estimate five minutes at most in its current pace." K-9 said.

"Then we need a place in the village where the density is low." Carter said as she checked the screen on the console.

"Can we tell how many are out there?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. One moment." Carter said bringing it up on the screen.

A 3D yellow lined picture of the village came up showing the creatures moving around and some just outside in the forest. Most of the concentration was near them but spread out.

"Hey, can you zoom out and bring up the lab on the screen. There was a lot of passages in those catacombs that weren't completely checked out." Tedly said. "There could be more pods that haven't opened yet."

Ford picked up his Sonic Screwdriver and then did the scan. They were all surprised at the massive tunnel system that ran from the lab to various areas that had been blocked by cave-ins or underwater on the other side of the mountain while others branched out an lead into a big system under the village.

"Am I seeing this correctly and that well in town is empty because it runs into the tunnels?" Porter asked as she pointed.

"Yes, it is. Looks like water once came down from the mountain from the lake nearby I think, but the passage ways have been sealed off." Ford said.

"Michael must have been behind it. It explains how the people in the village were taken without anyone noticing." Carson said.

"Looks like a few of those creatures are in the tunnels as well. No wonder they made it into the village so quickly." Ford said. "As for any more hidden pods, no. Looks like they are all here."

"So how do we set up this sonic pulse thing?" Mitchell asked. "We already know you two don't like leaving those things behind if it can be helped."

"They are a bit hard to re-create since the modifications." Carter said.

"We could do it with this tablet." Porter said pulling hers out. "It's a matter of simply reprogramming it to emit the signal."

"We could boost it with the Sonic Screwdriver as well." Carter said. "How long would the signal last K-9 if we boost it?"

"Ten minutes at most Mistress with the current power level. Time will change once in the fog however." K-9 said.

"Alright, we just need to find a spot to place it." Ford said. "A lot of the buildings are pretty clear of the fog. Being so closed up, it would work out well."

"A lot of them seem to be built in the air as if water comes through the town or something." Mitchell said. "Not enough to really need to make a lot of effort to get inside or on the steps but enough to keep the water from entering the buildings if flooding happens."

"This one seems pretty good." Ford said bring it up on the screen. "The boards are weak in a few areas. I think it was a bar once."

"It was." Mirellus said. "Fights broke out on and off and drinks were knocked to the floor as a result. More than once the tables and chairs had to be fixed or replaced and so did some of the floorboards and walls."

"A few of the boards seem weak almost near the middle. I could break it, set the tablet down in there, turn it on and then run out quickly. They should come flocking to the place and hopefully the foundation will not hold long and collapse on them." Ford said.

"Why not set a bomb as well?" Mehra said. "Since we can't use a remote detonator, you could set a timer on it. Even if the building does collapse, the bomb would go off anyway."

"That could work. Plant a C-5 charge, say five minutes since we know these creatures move really fast. Set the bomb, turn the computer on and get the hell out of Dodge before they arrive." Mitchell said.

"A half pound block of C-5 would more than take out the building." Ford said. "Get the computer ready, I'll go get the bomb. Once I set this up, I'll run back here as quickly as I can. If any of them are left, we can draw them here and finish them off."

Ten minutes later, Ford was headed out and for the building. At first he left and then got lost as he nearly ran into one of the creatures. Coming back since the spot light was on again showing him the way, he got a printed map of the village giving him better directions. The ladies, besides Vala, laughed when he said he got lost and came back for a map. Ignoring them, he set off again finding the place much easier. Kicking the board out ended up making a few of them burst through the boarded up windows and start looking around. Seeing them emitting the fog from their necks, he had little choice but to shoot them and quickly set the bomb by the computer as he placed it on the ground, turn it on and then shot a couple more before jumping out another window nearby as the door was broken through making escape that way impossible. Lots of screeching noises was heard as they began rushing the place from many directions, some from the rooftops of nearby buildings. With the many around him when he landed on the ground, he stayed down for three minutes before getting up and rushing away, ignoring the pains he got from being trampled on several times, along with having to fight off several that realized he was a food source.

"What the hell happened?" Mitchell asked as Ford rushed in covered in dust, bits of wood and dirt that was also in his hair, along with his outfit having more damage to it than before, which was surprising only for the fact he had yet to change.

"Breaking the board got their attention and when I shot those, more came in so I had to jump out a window as the main door was blocked by a couple of them. With all of them rushing the place, I had to stay on the ground as they trampled me and some tried to eat me. Once it looked safe, I ran here." Ford said looking at his watch. "We should hear an explosion in a few moments."

"The screen says that most of them are there." Carter said.

"The building is beginning to fall apart Mistress. Explosion in ten seconds." K-9 said.

"I'm closing the door." Ford said.

The silence was eerie for those few moments and then the room shook as the bomb went off. A few loud bangs against the T.A.R.D.I.S. made the newcomers look up or at the walls.

"Looks like we got all of them." Carter said. "Life sign readings show most dead and those left seriously injured. They'll be dead within the hour if not sooner."

It took two hours before the fog had settled enough for them, especially when they set up a few high powered fans to blow the fog away from the T.A.R.D.I.S., which while strange and rather dumb looking, not to mention the idea, it did work. Landing inside the lab, which was devoid of any fog, Carson and Porter did a quick check with K-9 helping to retrieve any information left over that they might have missed. Setting up a bomb that would destroy the lab and one to allow water back to the village, they left putting the man back in his village while it was still night and then went back to Atlantis.

The ladies were given a few weeks of R&R because of the ordeal which Porter was happy to be rid of because she had enough of the mad scientist routine for awhile. She specifically was wanting to go home, which Ford did, as well as taking back SG-1 before returning to Atlantis. After it was determined that everyone was okay by Keller, per regulations since they weren't sure if the fog had any negative side effects, which thankfully didn't based on the fact they didn't stay long in it, they were released. Seeing as Woolsey wanted a report from them, Ford and Sam made one as Carson was in the middle of packing to go home with them. About an hour later, they said their goodbyes and went back to Earth.


	139. Chapter 139

CHAPTER 139

EPISODE….FIRST CONTACT

(A.N. Concerning the episode, The Queen, where Teyla is turned into a Wraith for awhile, I had different ideas that never really panned out. Basically, if things got to bad, they were going to call for back-up from the Carters but since it all turned out well in the end, they didn't bother. The episode Tracker went as is.)

"If this keeps up every time someone important shows up around here, we'll never get any work done." Rodney complained as they walked through the halls.

"Work done? McKay, that is all you do. We haven't been off world since last week and that thankfully was a quick run of the mill and no encounters. Before that, you were with Ronan and Keller." Sheppard said.

"My point is, instead of being able to work on other things, I've been pulled off my work to help Doctor Jackson with his research into this Janus figure. We don't roll out the red carpet every time the Carter's show up." Rodney said.

"And we never have. They didn't want that sort of thing. Hell, Sam would have been happy with being a Colonel in charge of this place for that time she was here. She only got promoted further because Ford insisted on it to avoid problems with other high ranked officials." Sheppard said.

"Which never really happened." Rodney pointed out as they entered the gate room.

"For the most part. There was that incident with them and the I.O.A., but they had already retired." Sheppard said as he glanced around. "Strange, where's Mr. Woolsey?"

"Up here Colonel." Woolsey said from the upper balcony by the command center. "Doctor Jackson will be here shortly. But not by the Stargate."

"Oh, by the T.A.R.D.I.S. then. Good idea, saves power on both sides." Sheppard said.

"At least there is that blessing." Rodney said.

"The X-wing will be landing within a few minutes. Apparently the General wants to help Doctor Jackson with his research. Which doesn't surprise me one bit." Woolsey said.

"Nor I." Sheppard said.

"Does this mean I can go back to my work?" Rodney asked loosing his hopefully expression as Woolsey shook his head.

"If after you've helped them at least find whatever it is they are looking for, if the General says they can do without then you can." Woolsey said.

"Just don't beg him McKay." Sheppard said.

"As if." Rodney said scoffing. "Could end up they will need my help through the entire process even when we do find it. I guess that Sam is going to help as well?"

"No. She is going to be helping the engineers on the Daedalus with a few upgrades that she also did to the X-wing. I don't know the specifics but any bit of a edge we have over the Wraith or any of our enemies is a welcome." Woolsey said,

"I agree completely." Sheppard said.

"Sir, the X-wing has just landed." Chuck said.

"Thank you." Woolsey said as he turned back to the control room. "Contact them and…"

They and a few others turned as a bright light appeared near the gate dropping off Daniel, Ford, Sam and K-9. Daniel was wearing black slacks and a dark green shirt with his fading leather jacket while carrying a couple large tote bags on either arm that had notes and other important materials, along with a ring on his wedding finger this time. Sam had a bright blue long sleeved shirt on with blue jeans and a red ladies long trench like coat on with her hands in her pocket. Ford was without his heavy coat and wearing a black with thin red stripes suit.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Sheppard said shaking their hands. "When I heard the X-wing was here, I was sure the rest of SG-1 might come along."

"We tried." Ford said with a sigh.

"I did not want Vala here bothering me or anyone else." Daniel said.

"And Teal'c was off doing Jaffa politics." Carter said.

"Mitchell went off with Amy since standing around here while the scientist and doctors work meant boredom for him." Ford said. "So we're the only ones here."

"What about the rest of your family?" Woolsey asked as he walked up.

"Mom, dad and the kids are back in Colorado, with Sha're. By our time standards, we left about five minutes ago and should be back sometime before night." Carter said. "Mark and his family is there along with a few other close friends so we decided to come. Haven't actually been anywhere recently in the adventure sense."

"The Daedalus is in orbit so you may go up there when you are ready." Woolsey said.

"Actually, the upgrades, though nothing strenuous, needs to be done without the engines online. I'll need them to be on the pier to get the work done." Carter said.

"I'll have them land right away then. Seeing as the X-wing is here, I assume that if any trouble takes place you'll be ready?" Woolsey asked.

"Easily." Ford said with a small wave of his hand.

"Good to hear. I'm going to guess that you'll be staying on your ship instead of looking for accommodations here?" Woolsey asked as they nodded.

"Saves you the trouble of cleaning up and such." Ford said.

"Appreciated. So, is there any specific plan you have…." Woolsey began.

"I'd like to get started right away if possible. I got other work backing up at the SGC and the information I got recently about Janus is quite intriguing." Daniel said smiling. "After all that, back to my loving wife."

"No problem Doctor. Rodney can show you the way." Woolsey said.

"Great." Rodney muttered.

"Rodney, I'm surprised. From what I read, Janus was a really great inventor. Do you want me and Daniel to have all the credit for finding what could be some very interesting inventions, if there are any?" Ford asked.

"Well, when you put it that way." Rodney said as Sheppard shook his head with a laugh.

"Nice way to appeal to his ego General." Sheppard said.

"Daniel can have the historical credit and whatnot. I really don't care for the publicity." Ford said with a shrug. "I know what I have done and that's enough for me."

"Works for Mitchell too." Carter said.

"Yeah. He was really proud of that accomplishment of getting the team back together." Daniel said.

"I couldn't even do it, and I begged." Ford said.

"Yes, but you were going to let me go to Atlantis as well back then." Daniel said.

"Well, you boys go have fun and hopefully find something interesting. I'm going to the transporter here with K-9 to go work on the Daedalus." Carter said giving Ford a quick kiss before walking off.

"The only problem we have here, is that I've been over all of Janus's logs already. Even you read some or all of them when you were in command here." Rodney said. "There's nothing here we found."

"I thought the same thing until Daniel showed me something." Ford said.

"Janus was one of those people who went outside the rules, a renegade. Kinda like Ford here." Daniel said as Ford smiled mischievously plus smugness. "So, in order to continue his unauthorized research, he had a secret lab in Atlantis."

"A secret lab? We've been in this city for like five years and there is a secret lab." Rodney said skeptically.

"Have we went through ever single room, corridor and access hatches in the city?" Ford asked.

"No. There is still quite a bit of the city left to fully explore. Most of what we haven't looked at has been taken at face value based on scans and what information is told to us in the cities computers." Woolsey said. "Many rooms are completely empty along with a few of the smaller towers."

"Which means that none of you have found Janus's lab. It can't hurt to look. And if we do find something, it could very well help us in the fight with the Wraith." Daniel said.

Going to McKay's lab, Daniel looked up information about Janus in the cities computer.

"I thought you said you found something? And yet, here you are looking through information I've been over dozens of times and you've looked at back on Earth." Rodney said.

"Yes. I had a few other resources as well, but after cross referencing a few things, such as a report that one of Janus's assistants made, along with notes and reports from others who believed Janus had a secret place in the city where he did what he wanted without the Council knowing, I believe I know where that place is." Daniel said.

"How so? I never saw anything mentioned about a secret lab." Rodney said.

"This assistant wanted to talk to Janus about something, or it was a question. However, when he went to talk to Janus, who was just with him moments ago, he ended up in a dead end hallway. He didn't find Janus or learn where he went even when he saw and talk to him later. But, he did say in a report where he last saw Janus." Ford said. "Something I remember reading, but missed at the time."

"So you think this dead end hallway has a secret door in the wall?" Rodney said as they nodded. "I suppose it is possible. There have been a few places where hidden doors have been found. And most of the access hatches in the city that are in the walls look so much like the walls that unless you know where to look, you aren't going to find the hatch."

"Let's see the hallway on the screen first to get an idea ahead of time." Ford said as he punched keys.

"The Daedalus is almost finished unloading the supplies but the upgrades aren't finished and don't expect to be for awhile. Samantha said we could take the X-wing and go off on this mission to meet up with Todd and one of his Hives." Woolsey said as he walked with a bag on his shoulder. "The T.A.R.D.I.S was brought to the command center in case anything goes wrong here and the city gets attacked."

"That's comforting. Do you really think he is going to show up and let you and Keller try out the gene therapy thing on him and a few of his guys?" Sheppard asked.

"We did come through with him on the deal when he needed Teyla as a Wraith Queen to help gain control of the Alliance." Woolsey said.

"He's already got what he wants. I should be the one going with you since I have a relationship with Todd already…." Sheppard said in hopes of getting out of command.

"That is exactly why I don't want you there. This mission is basically going to be a simple negotiation. I have a lot less baggage with him than you do." Woolsey said.

"Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't take the lead on this…" Sheppard said.

"Like it or not Colonel, you are second in command here." Woolsey stated.

"But the Carter's…." Sheppard almost whined.

"Have retired. If something serious comes up, then you can hand the reins over to either of them, but until then, you are in charge. Samantha is busy with the Daedalus and the General is helping Doctor Jackson and McKay. If there is important Ancient inventions in there, then the General will have a better understanding of how to make them work considering his background. And if there is something dangerous, such as a security system, then he is better prepared to shut it down than risking someone else." Woolsey said.

"But…" Sheppard said actually whining.

"Look Colonel, I know the previous commanders were rather lax when it came to the rules and regulations set forth by the I.O.A. I have bent them here and there, but the rule where if I have to leave for whatever reason, you must stay put and in command." Woolsey said.

"Fine." Sheppard muttered dejectedly.

"Good. I should be back soon if all goes well. Try to keep her in one piece." Woolsey said heading up some stairs.

"No promises." Sheppard said.

Keller and Ronan walked past them as they were headed for the hallway they found.

"Bye Rodney, wish us luck." Keller said.

"Good luck. Wait, what do you mean by us?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

Ronan only smiled as they kept walking.

"Jennifer!" Ford yelled.

"Yes General?" Keller asked as they came back.

"Were you informed you're not going to the Daedalus?" Ford asked.

"The mission has been cancelled?" Keller asked.

"No. You're suppose to go to the X-wing. The Daedalus is still being worked on so we let the Colonel and his crew take our ship. It's not that much different. Also the T.A.R.D.I.S. is staying here." Ford said.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up General." Keller said giving them a smile as she walked away.

"Thanks man." Ronan said slapping Ford's arm lightly before following her.

"What's with the worried look Rodney?" Daniel asked.

"It's nothing." Rodney said as he walked away.

"Ronan has an interest in Jennifer?" Ford asked with some surprise. "I admit she is very attractive, but I never thought he'd go for…"

"For what?" Rodney asked accusingly.

"She seems fragile to me. Though Teal'c has respect for the different nurses and doctors, he also knows that most of them aren't big on fighting if it comes down to it. Which is why he likes strong women. I kinda figured the same for Ronan." Ford said.

"You're going out with Doctor Keller?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. So what?" Rodney asked defensively.

"Nothing, just surprised really. Congratulations. I hope it works out." Daniel said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's get this over with. I'd rather not think about what might happen with them. Bad enough he's teaching her how to fight." Rodney said.

"And this is a bad thing?" Ford asked.

"He has a romantic interest in her like I do. Of course I am worried. Wouldn't you be if Sam started doing something that you couldn't teach her and that teacher had a love interest in Sam?" Rodney asked.

"Point taken. However, seeing as things went well with the skull drilling you took and all that, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than Ronan." Ford said. "You did admit your feelings while doing that film remember thing, which she was there to hear in person."

The look on his face showed he was thinking it over and then smiled as they continued on. Passing through a few hallways and corridors, they turned into a darkened hallway that was where they needed to go. Rodney was looking at a tablet that was scanning around while Daniel and Ford were looking around with flashlights.

"Is that a water line?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. This section of the city was flooded during our first year here. Anything salvageable was moved to the main tower." Rodney said as the lights came on suddenly.

"Good timing." Ford said putting his flashlight away and pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"This place is rather remote and far away from other areas of extreme important in the city. Perfect place to have a hidden lab where no one would see him go in an out of." Daniel said.

"Ooh, sounds a lot like the bat cave." Rodney said making Ford laugh.

"I like that. Bat cave. Now there is a super hero that is possible with all the technology we have at our disposal. Considering my skills, I could be him." Ford said.

"Well, you certainly have the money and with the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s replication system, you'd never really have to worry about not having enough stuff to work with." Daniel said. "Even have the technology for the car."

"I don't think you'd look all that great in a cape though." Rodney said as he tried to imagine Ford in the outfit that Ford was obviously thinking about as well.

"I doubt Sam would even go for it either. Besides, I'm not vigilante material. I would kill the Joker instead of having him committed. I'd rather be Master Chief." Ford said with a happy smile.

"You were." Daniel said. "You did buy the suit even though it is for looks and plastic."

"Oh yeah. I'm trying to see about actually making the suit for real. Even with the specs I got from scanning Master Chief, I haven't really been able to recreate the suit all that well considering it takes a cyborg to operate it. Plus, I've been busy with family matters so…" Ford said.

"Well, I'm not reading anything here. Not even any power readings that should be." Rodney said looking at the tablet in his hand.

"What about this?" Daniel asked touching a indent in the wall.

"There is one here too." Rodney said.

"And one more on the next part of the wall down here." Ford said. "By the design, something was in them and probably came out when this area was under water."

"Most likely the run of the mill sconce interface. There is a lot of them around the city." Rodney said.

"Any idea where they went?" Daniel asked.

"Probably put with the rest of whatever was found in here lying around once the water was gone." Rodney said.

"Everything was taken to the main tower that was salvageable. I'm going to assume that everything, no matter how insignificant, was cataloged, reported and then put somewhere." Daniel said.

"If they didn't I'd be surprised." Ford said. "Even the toilet paper is counted at the amount left at the end of each week at the SGC. Records are kept on almost everything here, even more so considering how far from Earth we are."

"I don't know if these sconces are important or not, but they might be. We need to find them and try." Daniel said.

"That could take hours, or longer. Unless they were shipped back to the SGC for further study and cataloging." Rodney said.

"Well, there is something here. The area behind this wall is hollow and the size of a possible room." Ford said as he used the Sonic Screwdriver and looked at the small screen in his hand.

"Great, we found it!" Daniel said excitedly. "Can you open it?"

"Trying. Must need a different setting." Ford said with a frown.

Five settings later, there was no change.

"Hmm. Five down and many more to go. How about this one, usually works." Ford muttered.

The indent sparked at him making the two back away as the lights flickered.

"Okay, let's try looking for those sconces. I'm betting one or all three must have something to do with opening the door." Ford said tapping the Sonic device against his hand.

"Can we find the location of where those might be from here?" Daniel asked. "From that?"

"No. This just scans things, doesn't bring up information from the cities data banks." Rodney said.

"We could if K-9 was here but he's with Sam." Ford said.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Most of the upgrades are programming issues, which K-9 has to upload personally." Ford said.

Going back to Rodney's lab, which was easier to access, they found out that the three light fixtures were still in Atlantis but put away with a bunch of other stuff in various crates and other boxes that resided in a tower on another pier nearby, in a black plastic crate with many other crates on a metal shelf in the large storage room that took almost a hour to finally locate.

"Here they are." Rodney said.

"Even after all these years, they stayed in here." Ford said.

"They aren't really useful for anything, so it is no real surprise they weren't taken to the SGC." Daniel said.

The two walked over seeing the three sitting in a foam side by side in a large crate.

"Damn, these lights are the size of footballs. Wonder what makes them so special." Ford said taking the case.

"Thankfully we have the transporter system otherwise we'd be walking all day to get to the other side of the city." Daniel said as they walked out and signed a release form.

"Actually, we wouldn't get there until well after dark and by then, we'd all be too tired to even walk." Ford said.

"I'd starve first." Rodney said. "Especially if I had to lug that thing the whole way there."

Getting back, they each took one and put them in at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" Rodney exclaimed as he stepped back.

"A musical tone?" Ford muttered tapping his making it give off a piano like key sound. "Very interesting."

"All three of them made a different tone." Daniel said tapping his. "Does any other lights in the city do this?"

"Not that we've seen or heard." Rodney said tapping his. "Hmm, this is very intriguing."

"I'm glad to see mine is working." Ford said tapping his. "I was thinking it wouldn't work after that spark from before."

"Hit yours again Ford." Daniel said.

He did getting the high hum tone. Daniel touched his getting a lower hum tone and then Rodney touched his as Daniel waved at it.

"Starts low and gets higher. Must be a puzzle that is the key to opening the door." Daniel said.

"There is only six permutations possible with three nodes." Rodney said. "Shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

"True. The assistant said that Janus disappeared rather quickly so it couldn't be a long code." Daniel said.

"Stand back. I have an idea." Ford said pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Rodney, scan the area as I make them activate."

"What if the door just opens or the wall moves over?" Daniel said.

"I didn't see anything that moved around by this back wall. There is a hollow room on the other side but whatever happens to this wall, it doesn't move…." Ford said trailing off. "Wait a minute, there is only one way this wall could open to us if it doesn't physically move."

"You think it is a hologram we're seeing and a very sophisticated shield is what makes it seem like there is a solid wall there?" Rodney asked as Ford nodded. "It does make sense. The Ancients did have that sort of technology though we haven't seen a lot of it in use. Even with this area was scanned by the cities sensors, we don't find anything other than a dead end wall."

"It would have to be on some sort of back up power system or linked to the main power in some way where no one really notices it unless they look closely…" Ford said.

"Or know what to look for." Rodney said. "Ingenious!"

"If this is a shield, can't you disrupt it?" Daniel asked.

"I could. But considering that Janus wasn't liked by the Ancient Council because of the work he did, the room might have a trap of some sort in case the place was ever found and forced into. Whether it be something dangerous that killed people or something that only destroyed the research, either way, I don't think using force to get in is a good idea." Ford said.

"So we just have to figure out this puzzle then?" Daniel said.

"Yep." Ford said waving the Sonic Screwdriver.

The lights made multiple noises as they activated at random intervals quickly.

"Hey, I got something for a moment." Rodney said. "Give me a moment to check the readings. Okay, okay. Ah, there it is. The brief reading I got where the wall changed was when they were activated from lowest tone to the highest."

"Like this?" Daniel asked walking down them as he touched them.

"Yes, there is the change. And now it is gone." Rodney said.

"And the hum is gone too. It's the sound of those three in unison." Ford said. "When the sound fades, the wall is solid again."

"Janus was gone quickly, which explains how he vanished so fast. And the tone only last for a few seconds which would be all he needed to get from the last light and through the wall." Daniel said.

Daniel touched them in sequence again and they trio moved through the wall quickly.

"Cool. It's a controlled magnetic harmonic resonance." Rodney stated.

"Better system than a hologram. And it explains why it is so difficult to detect. There is a wall there until those tones are played allowing matter to pass through. Which needs to be done quickly or you get trapped in the door." Ford said impressed.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Daniel asked.

Ford stepped forward and the lights instantly came on.

"Guess it needed to detect someone or someone with the ancient gene." Rodney said.

Going from left to right around the somewhat circular room, five different screens came on with the middle screen being one very much like the one in the command center that was not part of the wall. They each had different info on them and a computer console in front. A table to their left had different objects and small powered devices on it as did the table on their left with had a bigger device of unknown origin a bit bigger than a basketball.

"We really found his lab." Rodney said. "And it still functions."

"Yes, it does." Daniel said as he walked up to a console and began reading.

"Must have had this place programmed to activate and be ready when he walked in. Very nice. He must have liked the color blue since most of the consoles give off that color of light." Ford said.

"There is some very interesting information here." Rodney said looking at another console.

"This is interesting." Ford said.

"What did you find Ford?" Daniel asked.

"Some sort of device that has a blinking red light on it. I'm getting a signal being transmitted from it to somewhere in the city, I think. But I'm not sure." Ford said as the Sonic Screwdriver whined at him. "Can't get a fix. Fascinating and yet, disturbing at the same time."

"Could the Wraith detect it?" Rodney asked worried.

"Doubtful. It's not something you normally detect unless you are looking for this particular signal. Thankfully, I can access some of the T.A.R.D.I.S. from here and have her begin tracing the signal in hopes of seeing where it goes." Ford said while picking up the hexagonal like object with a slant on top where lights and other functions were shown. "It could also be a signaling device for telling Janus someone has entered his lab without his permission, or something along those lines. But something like that wouldn't need to be this big with the technology they had."

"It could be a monitoring device to see who is in his lab and what's going on." Rodney said as Ford was still looking it over.

"Possibly. Maybe we can find some answers in these computers." Ford said setting it back down.

"Can you shut the signal off?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know whether to or not. I know it isn't a bomb because there is no explosive material inside and I'm not even sure how to shut it off without damaging it in the process. For all we know, it could be a control piece like a key to something he created. There is slot like ports in the bottom that shows it links to something." Ford said going to a computer nearby. "You two look up whatever you want, I'll try to see what this thing is. If you do come across anything on this, let me know."

"We don't even know what it is called." Daniel said.

"Might show a diagram or picture. There is pictures of other ideas he had." Rodney said.

On a planet extremely far from where they were, which was mostly covered in ice even though it was habitable even with the extreme conditions, a hidden Ancient base activated after many long years of inactivity. The screen came online along with the large console plus a blue light system around a unknown object in a sealed room nearby that was attached to a special antenna system outside that still functioned and stood high outside the hidden facility. Though the true function of the facility was not activated just yet because it was missing a important piece. And unfortunately, the people currently living in the facility knew where to get it once it became active.

"Alert the others. The device has been activated." a robotic like voice said from a power suit.

The X-wing was traveling through hyperspace with no troubles as the crew was adjusting to the few changes that made it different from other Daedalus class vessels. Certain areas of the ship didn't have what was normally on the vessel, such as standard crew quarters. The kitchen was much bigger, their was a gym with various exercise equipment, more storage space plus the four hanger bays that had twelve F-302's in them from the Daedalus. The engine room was bigger with more consoles and a spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S. was where the jump drive used to be and special cables that came out of the wall to go inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. to link up with the X-wing. More missiles and a few extra areas where the Asguard beam weapons were and some extra power only because of the changes in a few areas of the ship, such as engineering. Colonel Caldwell was impressed, especially since the vessel was integrated with Ancient technology giving some systems a holographic interface system or voice command. Because of the lack of rooms for everyone, some of the storage rooms were turned into sleeping areas for the duration of the mission.

Keller was impressed with the larger infirmary and space that allowed the doctors to move around more if there was a rush of injured personal. Right at the moment, she was entering the commissary where several crew members were eating at the dozen or more tables as she got a cup of coffee. Spotting Mr. Woolsey at one of the tables, looking over some papers as he was also drinking coffee, she walked over saying hi.

"Oh, hello Doctor Keller. I find it strange to see you alone. Usually your burly protector is following you around." Woolsey said.

"He's in the gym with a few marines. Hopefully there won't be any serious injuries." Keller said.

"Well, if there is, the Daedalus's doctor can tend to them while we are dealing with the Wraith." Woolsey said.

"True. What are you up to?" Keller asked sitting across from him.

"Writing a speech." Woolsey said.

"What for?" Keller asked.

"Well, it is a momentous occasion. The Wraith are taking a step forward not only for their people but for the rest of the galaxy. This will be a historic day and I feel it deserves recognition." Woolsey said as she nodded.

"So, what have you got so far?" Keller asked.

"Today is a historic day…" Woolsey said.

When he didn't say more, she realized he hadn't gotten anywhere past that point.

"Ah. Well, it is a start. I'm sure it will come to you soon." Keller said.

"Thanks." Woolsey said.

"I've got to get back to the lab again. See you later." Keller said.

Sheppard entered the room as other people were leaving with a few things or tablets of information to look over in other departments.

"That is so freaking cool!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Harmonic resonance." Rodney said turning away from a console.

"I was told, but I didn't think much beyond that until now. That is incredible." Sheppard said.

"Marvelous piece of technology. It's no wonder this place was never found by us or the Ancient Council." Ford said as he looked away from the unknown device that was still blinking the red dot that was still sending a signal the T.A.R.D.I.S. was still tracing.

"What happens if the sound suddenly goes off and someone gets stuck in it when it freezes again?" Sheppard asked.

"It doesn't freeze, it just becomes a solid wall again. But to answer your question, they die when the wall breaks them down as it solidifies." Rodney said.

"That's to dangerous to keep going then…" Sheppard began.

"We have nothing to worry about. I've been through it several times along with a lot of other people. There is a sub harmonic resonance generator out there that is keeping the wall open." Rodney said as he moved to another console.

"If you say so." Sheppard said.

"I did." Rodney said.

"Whatever. What have you found so far?" Sheppard asked.

"We can say for certain that this is Janus's secret lab and getting in was the easy part." Daniel said.

"Our biggest problem is that Janus encrypted his files so well that even K-9 would take awhile, such as a few hours to get through them. The only time I've seen this much protection is in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford said.

"Even the NSA doesn't have this much level." Rodney said. "Whatever he was doing that the Ancient Console didn't approve us he wanted to keep extremely hidden in case anyone besides himself got in. We're just lucky this place wasn't booby trapped."

"We haven't even got through the first level and usually, I can break through most I've came across by just using my Sonic Screwdriver. I have a better chance of breaking into the most secret levels of the Pentagon within a few minutes or less than I have getting through the first level of this within one hour." Ford said.

"We have little to no idea what half this stuff in here is and won't know till we crack this thing. Janus could have been in Mensa." Rodney said.

Ford, Rodney and Daniel had a small laugh that Sheppard was totally lost on.

"Okay. Once you three know something, give me a call. I'm going back to leader duties again, which are rather boring." Sheppard said.

"You could help us with this." Daniel said.

"I don't think so." Sheppard said walking out.

"If it wasn't for what this wall really is and because it is from the far past, I'd swear he got the idea from that Doom movie. And seeing as Hollywood doesn't know about this place, I'd almost swear they got the idea from what we've just found. Uncanny." Ford said shaking his head.

"That's why the wall seemed sort of familiar." Rodney said.

"You watched Doom?" Ford asked.

"Wasn't really in the mood to work that day after a mission we did and it was movie night so I went despite the fact I wasn't interested in the movie. Sheppard thought it was cool though, which was no surprise." Rodney muttered.

"Mitchell likes those sort of movies. We still get together once a month or more to watch something as a team, but lately we haven't been able to." Daniel said.

"We aren't there as much and usually doing something family related at night." Ford said.

"And Mitchell is usually using his free time to spend it with Amy." Daniel said. "It used to be we were working towards a goal that meant saving someone, our planet or the galaxy. Now, the only real threat is the Wraith so many people are moving on with life. I got Sha're back and even Teal'c got married to Ishta."

"That was a interesting wedding." Ford said. "Lasted all day too. One of the foods there looked interesting, a name I could hardly pronounce, and made me sick surprisingly."

"Now our job is just exploring and other work that isn't really risky anymore." Daniel said.

"Those were the days." Ford said with a sigh. "Unless we end up in another universe…"

"There is that." Daniel said.

Three Wraith cruisers and one Hive vessel were rather far apart from each other and sitting in space as the X-wing dropped out of hyperspace. They moved past two and stopped near the Hive ship.

"We're being hailed sir." Marks said.

"Open a channel." Caldwell said as the man did. "This is Colonel Caldwell of the X-wing. We stand ready to receive your delegation."

"The delegation is on their way." a Wraith responded.

"Marks, you have the bridge. I'm off to meet our guest." Caldwell said standing and walking out.

"Yes sir." Marks said taking the command chair. "Which bay do we direct them to?"

"Have them land in the upper left one. There's enough room in it." Caldwell said.

The Wraith ship, much bigger than a Dart but still small enough to fit inside the hanger flew in and landed without hitting anything even though the leeway between the vessel and both the floor and ceiling was pretty thin. Once the hanger door closed and the bay re-pressurized, the door to the hanger opened to let the Wraith in. Woolsey, Ronan, Jennifer, Caldwell and a couple of guards were waiting outside the door as it opened and let the three in.

"Thank you for coming." Woolsey said as he stepped forward.

"Thank you for welcoming us." Todd said.

"Today is a historic day." Woolsey began after he cleared his throat.

"I would like to get started as soon as possible." Todd said as he turned to Keller.

"Yes, of course." Woolsey said.

"I have my doubts that your plan will be effective." Todd stated. "Can we forget these unfounded pleasantries and get to work?"

"Very well." Woolsey said a little disappointed. "Doctor Keller, if you would please lead the way."

She nodded and started off with the three Wraith and Ronan following.

"So much for your speech." Caldwell said.

Woolsey only grunted as he walked away.

Night descended upon the city making her show off brightly as most of the cities lights were on. Carter and K-9 managed to get finished a bit after the sun had set and after having a meal with Ford, she went to the command center to help Sheppard after he begged for her help, on his knees. K-9 was still on the Daedalus though helping with the finishing touches as simulations were done and final checks were made on the upgrades. Some hours later, Sam looked at her watch and realized she had been up most of the night.

"Ford, let's get some sleep and then I'll be able to help you guys." Carter said calling down to him from the command center.

"Good idea." Ford said covering yawn that Rodney had a moment later. "Let's go get some sleep and come back at this with a fresh approach."

"You can go. I'm going to keep at if for awhile." Dnaiel said rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, you two go get sleep. I'll keep at this." Rodney said.

"This isn't a competition Rodney." Daniel said.

"Boys, we're leaving, now. Or I will cut the power to this section so you do leave. We got three hours till dawn and this place isn't going anywhere." Ford said as they began objecting. "I will call Sheppard to order you out of here. We'll be back on this in a couple minutes anyway."

"How?" Rodney asked sarcastically as Ford lightly slapped them both up side the head. "Ow!"

"What was that for?" Daniel asked rubbing his head.

"Because you are both either to tired to remember what I am and what I have you're your just being stupid." Ford said glaring at them.

"Oh." they said after a few moments.

"I swear, the way people keep forgetting about her makes me think she's deliberately doing it to annoy me." Ford said with a frustrated sigh as they started out.

"Sam is doing what…" Daniel began.

"Not Sam, the T.A.R.D.I.S." Ford stated.

"Why can't you just call her here so we don't have to walk?" Rodney asked.

"We've been sitting on our asses for several hours staring at those screens. I don't know about you two but my ass is numb and my legs ache from sitting so long. A walk is what we need. Go to the transporter and get to the main tower and finally into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Get twelve hours of sleep or so, eat, shower, fresh change of clothes and we come back here. Be gone a minute, maybe two by present time standards."

"My butt is numb and my right foot is asleep." Rodney muttered while shaking the said foot.

Sam was waiting when they arrived and went inside. Just over ten hours later, they came back out one minute after they left and started back to work.

"Ma'am, can you look at something before you go?" one of the tech's asked.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes guys. K-9 should be along too." Carter said.

"Great, maybe we'll finally get through more of the encryption finally." Rodney said.

They made it back and started working again while drinking coffee. Sam finished helping the tech out with a small glitch that arose and started out after K-9 showed up when the sensors suddenly alerted them.

"Whoa, we have a hyperspace window opened." Chuck exclaimed.

"The X-wing is back already?" another guys asked.

"No. And the ship isn't registering any I.F.F." Chuck said.

"What's going on?" Carter asked as she came in.

"Unknown ship is approaching Atlantis. Hyperspace window was opened over the ocean several miles out." Chuck said.

"Hail them. And get Colonel Sheppard up here on the double." Carter said taking command quickly. "You, raise the shields."

"Coming online now." one of the guys said.

"Colonel is on his way ma'am." Chuck said.

"Good. Have they responded yet?" Carter asked.

"They are ignoring us." Chuck said.

"Have the weapons platform closest fire a warning shot at them." Carter ordered.

"We can if you wish, but at the speed they are going we won't be able to get a fix on them if we tried." one of the guys at the console said.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked as he entered.

"Unknown vessel heading for the city sir. They refuse to respond to our hails. They'll arrive here in twenty seconds." Chuck said.

"Shields are already up. I wanted to fire a warning shot but they are coming in to fast for us to hit them." Carter said.

"Get the Jumpers ready. Have what weapon platforms we can turn towards them anyway. Maybe we'll get lucky with at least one shot." Sheppard ordered. "Inform them to back off or we will open fire. They may not respond but we know they'll hear us."

"Sending message now. They'll be here in ten seconds." Chuck said.

"Weapon platforms will be ready in 8 seconds sir. Jumpers will be in the air in five minutes." one of the guys said.

"They aren't stopping sir. They're going to hit the shields in five, four…" Chuck said.

The screen changed showing the city where they went right through the shields and stopped over a tower.

"That's impossible." a lady remarked.

"Weapon platforms unable to get a lock anymore sir." one of the guys said.

"None of them?" Sheppard asked.

"We may hit them from the towers weapon but if we miss, we'll do serious damage to the city and loose lives in the process." the guy said.

"Have the weapons on standby." Sheppard said pointing a finger. "What are they doing?"

"They're at the area where that lab was found." Carter said. "Oh god! It must be that unknown signal the T.A.R.D.I.S. still hasn't found a lock on!"

"Why am I hearing about this now?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"An Ancient ship would get through the shield sir." the lady stated.

"Damn. Have Teyla and a couple of teams meet me on that pier pronto." Sheppard yelled as he raced off.

"Come on Ford, pick up your damn phone." Carter said as she followed John.

The unknown ship which sort of looked like a larger and modified Jumper opened a hole underneath it letting three armored suits out. They landed hard on a balcony on the tower and entered through a door nearby. Standing in the middle of a large corridor, the three set down three panel devices that linked up forming a large circle. They got on it standing back to back as the group came around the corner.

"Don't move!" Sheppard exclaimed loudly.

One of them moved their arm up near their chest and a light on the arm came on. When a shield came up, they all opened fire and were surprised when the three suddenly dropped down through the floor and continued down.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Ford said answering his cell.

"We have intruders! They are headed your way from above, going through the floors!" Carter yelled.

"Intruders? What kind?" Ford said as he got up quickly and turned on the speaker phone.

"Armored suits of some kind. Not like that guy from Halo but close enough. All our bullets bounced off a shield." Carter said.

"I just heard a faint noise and felt the room shake." Ford said pulling his energy pistol.

The group had landed on the floor outside the hidden wall moments ago. One turned around and watched the corridor as the other two went inside. Ford fired first only to impact a shield that one brought up quickly. Daniel and Rodney went down as they were stunned and Ford wasn't effected. Tossing his gun and phone aside, he ducked a punch while kicking out catching the knee of the suit from behind. Feeling a dull ache from the impact, he was at least happy to see he hit the suit hard enough that they person fell forward to their knees and then on their side as they lost balance. Dropping the hexagonal device with the blinking light, the other suit knocked the personal cannon from Ford's hand as he fired putting the bullet through the wall and making the screen nearby have trouble. He managed to avoid the swing and tried the same kick only to have it blocked as the other suit had moved in the way grabbing his leg. Getting tossed into the wall nearby, he came crashing down on the table breaking it as is couldn't sustain his weight.

Outside the room, Sheppard and the others came around the corner finding one of the suits standing guard. As they opened fire, a red shield was engaged from the left arm as it held it out blocking their shots. They continued to fire as they saw the two other suits leave the room with a device along with an unconscious Rodney and Daniel. Stepping onto the circular pad, the two with their people ascended back up leaving their comrade as the shield failed and they kept firing until the suit fell over.

The four made it back up into the ship quickly and then the portal closed as the engines came online. Moving off rapidly, the ship was hit by the main tower weapon platform and was only jolted slightly off course as the shield held. Exiting the cities shields as several blast were fired, they quickly jumped into hyperspace.

"Colonel, the ship has jumped back into hyperspace. We hit it with one shot from the tower platform but missed with the others. No visible damage." Chuck said.

"That's good and bad news. They captured Doctor Jackson and Rodney. Do we have a fix on them though?" Sheppard asked as the marines and Carter were moving towards the body.

"Sorry Colonel. We didn't even start tracking them the first time until they exited hyperspace." Chuck said.

"Alright, keep the city on alert and have any medical teams get to this tower in case there is any injuries. We have several dozen floors breached and the damage needs to be assessed right away." Sheppard said signing off. "What do you make of it Sam?"

"The suit is damaged, obviously, but still intact." Carter said running her Sonic Screwdriver over it. "I read a life sign inside, which isn't linked to the suit in a cybernetic sort of way, at least as far as I can tell. Whoever or whatever is in here isn't human but beyond that, I don't know."

"Teyla, go check the room." Sheppard said as she nodded and walked off. "You think anything in the medical bay can give us an idea of what is in there?"

"Possible. The Sonic Screwdriver is more tool than medical instrument." Carter said.

Teyla started in only to back out in surprise as Ford walked out, once injured heavily but now healed.

"Damn, there is some power in those suits." Ford said popping his neck. "I got tossed into a wall. Any idea who the hell they were and where Rodney and McKay went?"

"They were taken by whoever just invaded this place. They didn't kill anyone as far as we know though." Sheppard said. "We did capture one of them."

"We did?" Ford said enthusiastically. "Where are they?"

"Calm down Ford. I don't think he, she or it is going anywhere at the moment." Carter said as she stood. "We've damaged the suit in some way that knocked out the being inside, which is not human in case you ask."

"This is so cool!" Ford said kneeling down to run his hands over it. "I claim dibs on it. A few modifications here and there…"

"Dibs? Are you serious?" Sheppard asked. "This is an intruder…"

"I have a better degree in cybernetics than anyone here. Mostly because I've been working on trying to build a suit for myself for awhile now." Ford said.

"We can talk about who gets what when we've figured out who attacked us." Carter said as she started getting him to his feet and then letting go. "Damn, you're covered in blood. I hope it is yours."

"I got tossed into the wall, literally, by my leg and landed on one of the tables that broke under my weight. They were glass tables, sort of. What's the plan on this armored dude so far?" Ford asked, excitement in his voice.

"Well, this armored dude as you put it is going to the infirmary to be scanned so we might get an idea of who attacked us. I want you to…" Sheppard said seeing the mess Ford was in more closely now. "Get cleaned up and then start scanning the area for that ship with the T.A.R.D.I.S. I want to know where they went, how they managed to go right through our shields and what they took from that room."

"Okay. I'll be back in soon then." Ford said.

"Sam, can you help us check this thing out, and maybe set him straight? I don't want to deal with a pissing contest on who gets what." Sheppard said after Ford turned the corner.

"Yeah, no problem. And I'm not trying to take his side, but he really would be better at this than I. After that Halo stint, he's been working on trying to make a suit of his own when he has free time. With all the books he has read and collected, not to mention the many people back on Earth dealing with robotics and cybernetics, he is the foremost expert. Even talked with Stephen Hawking." Carter said. "He's been trying to draw up designs for a Transformer for years."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Sheppard said with a groan. "Fine, he can look it over and scan it all he wants for specs and whatever, but he cannot take it. Woolsey will have my ass if Ford does."

"I'll keep him in line." Carter said.

"Good. Teyla, can you help with figuring out who needs what here in this tower until I send someone else?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes John." Teyla said.

"Great. You men stay here and help. I'll have Radek and a few of his people come down and check that room out. None of you have to worry about going in or anything." Sheppard said.

"I'll stay with the team and wait till they get here and help them get this thing to the infirmary." Carter said. "If whoever suddenly wakes up, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to interrupt their power supply so they won't be able to do anything."

Sheppard nodded and then walked off quickly heading for the command center, shaking his head at the fact something had to happen on his watch.

The room the two were in was small but big enough for them to both lie down. In the middle of the room where they were though was a set of laser beams going from one small antenna to another forming a large triangle around them. The lasers were far enough apart to get your hand through but nothing else. Daniel had just woken up recently when he saw where he was and Rodney on the floor next to him. McKay was still on the ground unconscious until he felt someone moving his head and slapping his face lightly.

"Ow, hey, knock it off." Rodney said pushing away the hands.

"Then wake up already." Daniel said grabbing Rodney's hand and helping him to his feet.

"What the hell happened? One moment Ford was firing and then next…" Rodney said.

"We got shot obviously. And before you ask, we are alone. I don't think Ford was captured." Daniel said.

"What makes you think that?" Rodney asked.

"Ford is really resistant to being stunned. Which means he would fight back physically if his weapons failed to work resulting in what I'm pretty sure was getting his ass kicked and possibly killed, which is why we are captured instead of in the infirmary and saved." Daniel said.

"Oh, good point." Rodney said with realization. "Wait a minute. This attack can't be a coincidence."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that myself." Daniel said.

"What aliens knew about Janus's lab and could get to Atlantis so quickly? We are many light years away from where we found Atlantis…" Rodney said.

"And it's been about 24 hours since we entered the lab, which must have sent a intruder alert signal of some sort bringing these aliens to us." Daniel said.

"But why capture us?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know." Daniel said shaking his head.

"Wait, the only thing that was transmitting a signal was that strange device we never figured out. That must be what brought these, whatever they are, to Atlantis." Rodney stated.

"Possible. I can't think of any other reason why. We didn't get very far in decrypting the computers." Daniel said.

"True. Maybe they thought otherwise and figured we might know something." Rodney said as he snapped his fingers the next moment. "Wait! Ford said he saw what looked like some ports that that device linked into. What if these aliens found what that device links to, and maybe even figured out what it is for, found the signal coming from what Ford believed was a key, came to Atlantis and took the device and us along with it."

"If that was the case, why capture us?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe they can't fully activate it because they don't have the A.T.A. gene. Or they don't know enough about how to activate it and think we do because we were in that lab." Rodney said.

"Makes sense. Ford never did figure out where that signal was coming from." Daniel said.

"Probably a subspace pulse or something along those lines. They are rather hard to detect and trace unless you know what to look for." Rodney said.

"Whoever took us also took everything but the clothes on our bodies." Daniel said.

"And your glasses." Rodney said.

"Yes, those too. Whether we have our subcutaneous transmitters is unknown however." Daniel said.

"But if we do, we might get rescued pretty quickly." Rodney pointed out. "Say by a certain Time Lord."

"One can hope. I'm guessing we are still in hyperspace since we are awake but not being asked questions. Plus the added fact if Ford knows where we are, he probably can't get to us because we are in hyperspace." Daniel said.

"Hmm. We should see about trying to get out of here on our own then." Rodney said looking at the laser beams.

"How, we have nothing to work with." Daniel said.

"I don't know, yet." Rodney said touching a beam and yelping as it zapped him.

"Yeah, tried that already. This shield doesn't let anything out, and probably nothing in." Daniel said.

"You could have warned me!" Rodney said shaking his finger.

"Yes, I could have." Daniel said getting a glare in response.

The armored man was lying on the table as the Ancient scanner passed over the body. Sheppard, Teyla, Carter and Ford, in a light blue suit, along with K-9 was there as Radek worked the scanner.

"Kinda looks like a cross between the Master Chief, Robocop, those suits I've seen on the Starship Troopers computer generated series, and a mess of the different power armors in the Fallout 3 game." Ford muttered as he looked it over.

"I'd say more the Fallout 3 game." Carter said.

"You lied! You are getting games from the future!" Sheppard exclaimed. "I wanted to play that one too!"

"I only started that after we left here Sheppard. Ask me later and you can browse my selection." Ford said.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Sheppard said while pointing a finger and ignoring Sam shake her head at the two of them.

"Sorry Colonel, but I'm not getting anything. The suit is emitting some sort of E.M. field that is interfering with the scans. And I have no idea how to stop it." Radek said.

"We'll have to cut it open then." Sheppard said.

"Whoa, I don't think so." Ford stated. "We don't need to damage the suit."

"General…" Sheppard began.

"Look, Sam told me the rules already. I can't take the suit and I can't get a good scan of it if it is damaged. Now, logically, whatever is in there has to eat like every other life form. And from what little I see and can get from the Sonic Screwdriver, I doubt that something opens in the helmet to allow eating to take place. And I'm not going to even guess at the other ends. Point is, the creature or person inside has to come out of the suit at some point, even if it is for basic maintenance. Let me use the scanners in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm confident we'll get answers." Ford said.

"Fine, but I want the results also given to us." Sheppard ordered.

"I promise." Ford said reaching into his shirt and pulling out the remote.

Once the T.A.R.D.I.S arrived, the suit was put on a rolling gurney and moved into the T.A.R.D.I.S. console room. Radek, Sheppard and a couple tech's were nearby as Ford and Carter worked on the console with K-9 assisting.

"Master, there is a self destruct system detected." K-9 stated.

"How bad?" Sheppard asked first.

"Blast radius would take out most of the infirmary." K-9 stated.

"But we are in here." Radek said.

"He means that we should move the suit out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. If the suit blows in here, good chance the T.A.R.D.I.S. might go up to along with the solar system next." Ford said. "Good thing I know how to manipulate the transporter system along with several other things. Sam…"

Sheppard and even Radek, along with the techs were totally baffled as the two talked about different functions and scientific things that made no sense or were heard of. During the work, the two suddenly seemed extremely surprised at something they found but kept going seconds later. Five minutes later, Ford and K-9 moved away from the console as Carter manned it.

"K-9, you ready?" Ford asked as he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver over the suit.

"Affirmative Master. Laser beam has adjusted to settings specified." K-9 said.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked.

"We are disabling the self destruct, opening the suit and then totally shunting the power out so it becomes inactive. I'm pretty sure we can power it back up later if we have to." Carter said.

"How are you shunting the power?" Radek asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Sam, you ready?" Ford asked.

"Link established successfully. Activating now." Carter said.

The suit twitched and then the lights on it blinked rapidly for a few moments. Ford turned his Sonic Screwdriver on and pressed it onto a section of the armor. A whine was heard seconds later.

"K-9, now!" Ford said stepping away quickly.

The red shield from before activated around the suit as K-9 fired his laser at it.

"What's happening?" Sheppard asked.

"We've diverted the power needed to make the self destruct work and most of the other power in the suit to the shield. In another minute, the shield will fall and with the link we managed to establish with the computer in the suit, we are making it open with what is left of the little power it will have." Carter said.

"How did you managed to establish a link with an alien system?" Sheppard asked.

"Because, we know the system." Ford stated after a moment. "A bit different but basically, the same sort we work with almost every day."

"Wait, there is some sort of Ancient in there?" Sheppard asked as he pointed. "When did they start…"

"They didn't." Carter said as she looked at the screen on the console. "Stop firing in three seconds K-9."

"Affirmative Mistress. Firing halted." K-9 said.

The shield dropped and the suit opened with various panels before totally shutting down. The group all walked up and the others were more surprised at the being before them than the Carter's were.

"That's impossible!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"According to the Asguard history we were told by Daniel at one point after he had read it from the core they installed in the T.A.R.D.I.S., it's not." Ford said slowly. "Too bad Thor and the others won't be hearing about this for awhile."

"Can't you get to where they are in this ship?" Sheppard asked.

"No. We have no idea where they are really." Carter said.

"That sucks. Because I'd really like them to explain this." Sheppard said as he pointed menacingly at the body inside. "And why they attacked us and took our people."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Ford muttered while rubbing his chin. "We'll have to ask the others when we meet them."

"At least they didn't kill any of our people." Carter said.

"We've run several hundred simulations, based on full medical scans on the Wraith we've had in captivity. They've all been successful." Keller said a bit uneasily.

She was working at a computer system on a table in the infirmary as Todd was pacing back and forth behind her looking at the different things. There was a couple guards outside the infirmary while one walked around with a heavy assault rifle in his hands.

"This ship is new to your fleet. The X-wing I hear it is called. An unusual name." Todd said.

"It belongs to Ford and Sam Carter." Keller said without thinking first.

"Oh. The super solider project human from many years ago. I see. That explains why this ship is more powerful than the other's we've encountered." Todd said impressed.

"They're not here if you're wanting to ask them anything." Keller said.

"I know, unfortunate really. I've began to admire this General of yours. Though created to eradicate our race, he has turned to assisting us. So unlike the Ancients from before. And a very worthy adversary from the reports I've heard." Todd said.

"Yeah, I've heard the same. Can we get back to this…" Keller said.

"We both know that computer simulations and live trails are very different Doctor Keller. From what I understand, the early version failed on the Wraith you called Michael." Todd said.

"We've learned a lot more from that mistake. And I don't think we are doing this cavalierly. I stand by the data." Keller stated as Todd only grunted back. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to even try."

"I do see the benefits of this research. Even if it is only on my troops who's lives, thanks to this war, are only expected to be short. Why waste perfectly good resources on them, yes?" Todd asked while standing in front of her from the other side of the table. "But it will be very difficult to ask those around me to give themselves over for the good of the human race."

"But this is all for your benefit. If you don't have to rely on feeding on humans anymore, the war will be over." Keller stated.

"Perhaps. But what would we do? Who would we be?" Todd said with a uncertain tone.

Keller quickly realized what Todd meant and that though he was keeping it well hidden, Todd was most likely afraid of the future because the Wraith only lived for one purpose, to hunt humans. There was no real culture to speak of or prospects in their society other than hunting human for food. And now, she was a little uncertain of what to do considering this recent revelation.

High above the icy planet, the Puddle Jumper like ship exited hyperspace and descended towards the planet, landing at the forgotten and iced over Ancient facility Janus left behind. Once on the landing pad, it descended and the top closed above them. They were then taken out of the vessel and down well lit hallways with one of the suited people carrying the device.

"Is it possible to speak with someone in charge? I think there has been a serious misunderstanding. There really is no reason to treat us this way…" Daniel said as he was pulled along by his left shoulder and the back of his head.

Rodney was behind him with another suited person but complaining aloud in pain. Both were pushed into a room where a large console was lit and a screen in front of it with a window to a room with blue lights lit up inside, on the wall opposite of the screen. Below the small window was a short raised platform that had a small yellow lit console on it and to the left was a familiar Ancient screen that was hanging from the wall. The device was set on the console and then the person in the suit turned to them speaking with a mechanical voice that had a slight gurgle in it.

"Get the device operational." it said pointing at the console before heading out.

"Wait, we don't even know what it is!" Rodney exclaimed as the only door into the room closed in his face as he walked up. "Oh great, they've sealed the door shut and removed the door controls from the inside!"

"Where the hell are we?" Daniel asked as he stepped onto the small platform that had the yellow console and small window in front of it.

"I don't know, but judging from the architecture, probably Janus's secret facility. Which means finding us is going to be almost impossible." Rodney said with a whined tone.

"Which means getting rescued anytime soon might be out of the question." Daniel said as he moved to the main console where the device sat. "Though Ford could show up at anytime."

"How about, right now." Rodney said.

Only silence met them and Rodney had a defeated look on his face.

"He'll probably be along sometime soon. Until then, we should see what this is." Daniel said.

"Why?" Rodney whined.

"Our lives may depend on it. They may think we are expendable and go back to Atlantis to get more people in hopes they know how to work this thing." Daniel said.

"Great, another mission where my life is on the line." Rodney muttered as he moved to look at the large console. "They did take that device that Ford was looking at."

"I noticed when it pointed at it and said, get it operational." Daniel said.

Rodney muttered under his breath as he looked at the controls and then hit a button that made Daniel move so Rodney could reach it turning the equipment on.

"Should I just stand back and let you do all the work?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, for the moment. I'm guessing you need the gene to make anything function anyway and since you don't have it…" Rodney said.

Atlantis was still on high alert and Jumpers were flying around the city as heavy sensors sweeps continued constantly in search of anything useful. The dead being inside the suit was taken out and put in the morgue for later. Everyone that heard about it was extremely surprised to learn it was an Asguard inside the suit and many questions began filtering through the city, along with many rumors as well. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was by the command center with Ford still inside doing a lot of work on the console as K-9 assisted along with Carter when she wasn't out helping Sheppard with command. Over an hour had went by since the attack and they really hadn't learned much yet, though Ford did have a trail he was trying to find the end of. The suit was currently set aside in one of the labs to be checked out later.

"We've still got the Jumpers performing defense circles around the city sir and ready to engage the ship the moment it comes back, if it comes back." the dirty blonde haired lady with a long pony tail said as she followed Sheppard up the stairs to the command center. "The chair is ready for you to sit in it and take control at a moments notice."

"Good. What about the weapon platforms?" Sheppard asked stopping outside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Ready to fire the moment they have a target. Sam was able to help us upgrade the response times in them." she said.

"Good. I also want marine teams searching every level five levels. Locked and loaded, ready to go on my order." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir." she said as Sheppard dismissed her and entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Anything yet General?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes and no. The T.A.R.D.I.S. managed to trace where the signal from that device was going to a solar system pretty close to here, but not the exact location. It's not a place I have been before with her either, however…" Ford said holding up a finger. "Since I have a general idea of the location where the signal is lost, I should be able to go there and do a broad scan of the area."

"Good to hear. What about that ship that ignored the cities shields?" Sheppard asked.

"Had Sam, I or K-9 been in here at the time, we could have raised our shields around the city and kept them out. Since no one was in here, she didn't do anything but a scan. The ship is Atlantian in design, somewhat, from what I can tell along with Asguard technology. It's no surprise the ship has Atlantian tech since you can find it here a lot more than in the Milky Way. Even the sides where part of the engines are come out like the Puddle Jumpers do. There is weapons on the ship, energy based but not drones. And we already know it has hyperdrive technology." Ford said while still working the controls.

"Any idea why these Asguard wear armored suits?" Sheppard asked.

"Protection, more movement ability. Easy way to fight the Wraith or any other bad guys. That suit is pretty powerful, but not meant for long fights. Considering the Wraith don't use lethal weapons and that their weapons, though energy based, only stun, technically they aren't as powerful in kinetic force like a massive round of bullets are." Ford said.

"So that's why it went down so easily." Sheppard said.

"Yes. Given some modifications, I'll be able to recreate the Master Chiefs suit almost perfectly. Minus the cyber attachments though." Ford said happily.

"Can we move on from these suits to more pressing matters?" Sheppard asked with a tired sigh.

"I seriously doubt that Daniel and Rodney are in trouble. Considering how much trouble we had in that small lab, wherever that device sent the signal, which probably was some facility, complex or space station Janus did other research or whatever, these Asguard may not be able to access and use whatever it is. They don't have the A.T.A. gene and that is more than likely the reason those two were taken. I probably would have been with them if the stun blast affected me. Since it didn't and I fought back, they tried to kill me because I was in the way." Ford said.

"You didn't die after being tossed into the wall?" Sheppard asked.

"Broke bones and a few other things, but I stayed conscious, barely and alive." Ford said.

"Let me know the moment you plan on leaving." Sheppard said.

Heading out, he got an update from Sam on what the cities scanners had and the reports on the tower that was damaged along with personnel injuries.

Rodney was looking in the small window at the strangely angled object in the middle of the room that was lit with blue lights as he thought deeply. Turning away, he moved and looked at the yellow console nearby as Daniel spoke to him.

"This facility is tapped into some serious power generation. The T.A.R.D.I.S. produces a hell of a lot more, but this is worth a couple ZPM's if I remember Sam's lecture on them correctly." Daniel said.

"I think I know what this thing is for." Rodney said with some horror.

"Well, what is it?" Daniel asked when Rodney paused too long.

"It's an endgame machine." Rodney said.

"How so?" Daniel asked.

"If this does what I think it does, it means the end of the Wraith, permanently." Rodney said.

"Permanently. Like instant death to all of them within the Pegasus galaxy sort of thing?" Daniel asked.

"No, not like that, but sort of. What this device is suppose to do would stop all of them in their tracks. It's the perfect solution to ending the war with the Wraith." Rodney said.

"Going to explain how?" Daniel asked.

"Basically it creates a subspace static, or turbulence if you will. Essentially, it makes the Wraith ships explode the moment they engage their hyperdrives." Rodney said.

"Okay, that makes sense with the stop in their tracks remark, but won't it effect other ships with hyperdrive abilities?" Daniel asked.

"No. Even though all hyperdrives are for the most part, the same sort of system, the Wraith use one based on their technology, which for the most part, is organic. The Asguard system is very different than the Ancient version of the hyperdrive but still performs the same function." Rodney said.

"I can't believe I'm using a reference Ford would, but you're saying it's like a car and a truck engine. Though they do the same thing, they function on different chemicals and fuels." Daniel said.

"Yeah, something like that. The thing is, with hyperdrive systems, they perform on a certain subspace frequency. Each one is different depending on the technology. Such as the Goa'uld ships, though used to help make our ships, the frequency is different and then later changed further when we integrated Asguard technology. Considering the X-wing is a compilation of several technologies, I'd bet anything that it is a frequency we wouldn't be able to duplicate, meaning it is unique to that ship." Rodney said.

"Okay, so the frequency of the Wraith hyperdrive is different from everyone else's." Daniel said.

"Right. And if I am right, this machine works on that frequency to keep the Wraith from entering hyperspace. When they try to, their ships explode. At least that's what I believe to be the case with this technology." Rodney said.

"I find it strange that this is here, undamaged and for some reason wasn't used in the war." Daniel said.

"Maybe Janus finished it but was unable to get back here safely and install that thing over there to fully activate it." Rodney said waving his hand at the object.

"There has to be something more to it. If this, weapon, had the ability to end the war, then Janus or someone else should have left a message, note, maybe video file in the Atlantis database so future descendants would be able to access it and keep the war from starting again like it has." Daniel said.

"You're thinking this might have some negative effects we don't know about and that's why the Ancient Council didn't know of this place." Rodney said.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Oh. Something this powerful that effects subspace must have some drawback. I wonder what it is? Janus did a three days test some ten thousand years ago before shutting it all down and not coming back." Rodney said as he brought up the file on screen.

"And I'm guessing he didn't leave any notes on the side effects." Daniel said.

"No. Just that he did the test and then shut it down. He went back to Atlantis with that device which was and still is connected with the main system here. It's a key like Ford figured. Without it, nothing here works." Rodney said.

"And these guys think that we can get it running for them." Daniel said.

"Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure we can. Everything is here and from these notes, I can guess what needs to be done. The only draw back is the last time I played with a Ancient experiment…" Rodney said uneasily. "I ended up blowing up an entire solar system."

"Yeah, most if not all of the SGC heard. Kinda hard to miss. A lot like when Sam blew up that sun." Daniel said.

"I heard about that as well. One of those things on your record that never comes off." Rodney said.

"Yep. Mines making contact with the Ori, which almost brought total annihilation of life to our galaxy…" Daniel said.

"Yeah, I know about the Ori. The side effects could be anything since this messes with subspace. For all we know, it could even effect the T.A.R.D.I.S. and make her implode, or explode. Perhaps both." Rodney said.

"They are going to want us to activate it and more than likely will use force to make us do so. Considering the treatment we went through being brought to this room, I don't think they care much for our lives." Daniel said.

"Since we don't have any idea of what the side effects of this is, even though I don't want to die and can barely stand pain, turning this on could be more disastrous than we realize. So what do we do?" Rodney asked uneasy.

"I hope I can reason with them." Daniel said.

"Oh." Rodney said looking slightly crestfallen. "Good luck."

Some thirty minutes later, or so they guessed, on of the suited people came in and stayed just inside of the now closed door as Daniel spoke.

"Okay, we can tell it is obvious that you are excited about getting this facility working and ending the reign of the Wraith in this galaxy. However, the reason why this facility was abandoned was because the function it is suppose to perform does work, but has terrible consequences." Daniel said. "At least that is what my friend here as found out."

The head turned to look at Rodney and then back at Daniel.

"Look, we both are against the Wraith and want to see them stopped, maybe we have more in common." Daniel said with a hopeful smile.

Getting no response and a look from Rodney to keep going.

"Given enough time, there is a chance that this could be made to work as the original plan was and not have any negative side effects. We actually need more people, more scientist who can understand this much better than we can." Daniel said.

"Had you also took the guy who was with us, this place might be already running and without the negative side effects." Rodney said shaking a finger.

"Did you just….never mind." Daniel said quickly turning back to whoever was in the suit. "I'm not a scientist, I can only read Ancient, not understand the technical issues like he knows how to…"

"You will get the device operational in one hour, or he dies." the figure said pointing at Daniel before turning and walking out.

"Excellent talk there Daniel. Really managed to get us out of this situation so well." Rodney said going back to the console.

"Strange, why do they stay in the suits?" Daniel wondered out loud.

"What? Who knows and who cares." Rodney said.

"It doesn't make sense. Unless they are cyborgs they want revenge against the Wraith, there is no reason to stay in them. I figured they were a version of our S.W.A.T. or something along those lines and would have taken them off when we got back to their place or wherever this is." Daniel said.

"And the point of this is?" Rodney asked tiredly.

"Perhaps they can't function or breath in our atmosphere." Daniel said.

'Which would be pointless because the Wraith wouldn't go after a race that doesn't breath the same air as we do. At least that's what I figure. If it is un-breathable to us, probably un-breathable to the Wraith as well." Rodney said as he worked on the console. "This conversation has no meaning and is only taking up my valuable time in order to keep you alive."

"Knowing why they wear the suits may help us figure out who they are." Daniel said.

"Fine, you think, ponder and meditate on that while I keep us alive in hopes we get that rescue we need." Rodney said.

Sheppard came back to the command tower when Carter called saying that Ford found where the trail ended.

"So you popped into the middle of space and did some major scanning, finding where they are and didn't go get them." Sheppard said as he entered the T.A.R.D.I.S and saw the two at the console. "Why?"

"One, yes I did. The planet comes up in the Atlantis database as M6H-987. Before you ask, no there is no Stargate in orbit or on the planet." Ford said while still working various controls. "With the work I did on the suit, I'd have to fire off a good dozen rounds, maybe more, to knock the suits shield down with my energy pistols. Using my personal cannon's, I'd have a better chance of having the bullets bounce off and hit me before the shield went down."

"That's why you didn't go because you need back-up." Sheppard said.

"No. I'm still going alone. I've got the frequency needed to cause some chaos in their suits when I meet them. They may adapt to it, they may not. Gives me a minute, more if I am lucky, less if not, where they will be disabled from doing anything other than twitching." Ford said.

"All right, so…." Sheppard said.

"I have no idea how many of these guys there are or what their purpose is. And if I encounter more than one, I don't know if the effect will get them all at the same time or not. I want you to contact the X-wing and apprise them of our situation. If we don't call back in, 20 minutes, call us. K-9 will stay in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and take the call and then apprise you of the situation. If you get no one, then there is extreme trouble and we will need the X-wing to come to us for help." Ford said.

"Alright General. But you'll have to contact the X-wing since they are out of communications range…." Sheppard said.

"Call this number." Carter said as she handed him a card. "It's the phone number for the ship and only able to be called through out network of modified cell phones."

"How hard is it to modify a cell phone?" Sheppard asked.

"Less than a minute really. The Sonic Screwdriver makes a few adjustments and there it is. Almost impossible to trace too." Carter said.

"Oh." Sheppard said heading out as he looked at the card. "Hey, just wondering, how many minutes do these phones have anyway?"

"You watch that movie, The Core?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. A bunch of government funded people went down into the Earth's core to restart the planet." Sheppard said. "Good movie."

"Can't remember the geek, but using the foil of a gum wrapper, he gave unlimited minutes to, I think a government agent's phone. Same sort of principle, better way of doing it." Ford said.

"It's really very technical. I had to read the formula behind it twice to understand what it really did to the phones." Carter said.

"I won't ask and take your word for it. Hope to hear you in less than twenty then." Sheppard said.

"Anyway, that thing in there harasses the subspace antenna, which exit's somewhere out above this facility." Rodney said.

"And it projects the static into subspace." Daniel said.

"Yes. Once I start it up." Rodney said.

"Oh. Wait, it's already ready to go?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Rodney said walking away from the small window. "All Janus did was shut down the system and take that thing back to Atlantis with him. Just hook it back up and turn her on. That simple."

"And yet they need us to do it." Daniel said.

"The A.T.A. gene…." Rodney said.

"Yeah, I remember now." Daniel said looking at the console. "Rodney, if this could end up blowing up a solar system or worse, you shouldn't do this."

"Yeah, and then they'll come in here and kill you and then me next since we're the only ones here and, forgive me if this sounds so selfish..." Rodney said sarcastically. "But I'd rather not get killed yet. So I'd really rather do this now while you are alive instead of after you've been killed leaving me alone and next on the hit list."

"Fine Rodney. Just turn it on then. We can only hope that the consequences aren't extremely bad like a sun or solar system exploding." Daniel said as Rodney then hit a few buttons.

The camber through the small window began flashing brightly as electrical currents danced around the room off the four rods around the multifaceted device.

"I don't feel any different." Rodney said.

"Neither do I." Daniel said. "And I'm pretty sure we didn't die and go to heaven."

"Even though we have no idea what the consequences of this will be, they are probably bad enough we'd go to hell instead for just messing with it to begin with." Rodney said as they now were looking at the chamber and yellow console.

"Anything dire yet?" Daniel asked.

"No. All systems seem to be in the green. It's performing perfectly as designed to. At least from what I can tell. We've not dead." Rodney said.

"There's that." Daniel said. "Can you find what the consequences are?"

"Maybe, don't know. They could be results he only learned about after returning to Atlantis and then coming back to shut it off. Even with the location where Atlantis used to be, a ship could have gotten to wherever here is in about three days, back and forth." Rodney said.

"That could mean it takes time before the consequences become evident." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Rodney said worried before thinking something. "It could be the problems with this were only dire at the time for the Ancients and now, with all the time that has passed, they aren't."

"You really believe that?" Daniel asked.

"If it gets us back to Atlantis, then yeah. We did our part, hopefully they will let us go." Rodney said.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Daniel said crossing his arms.

Caldwell and the others on the bridge who heard the conversation that came from Atlantis were still thinking about things as Keller was still working on the treatment down in the infirmary. Caldwell told Sheppard to report back in twenty whether there was good news or not and if it was bad, then they'd be underway immediately. Once he got off the phone that was patched into the command chair, which surprised him and everyone else on the bridge when they heard a telephone ring, he called down to the infirmary to inform Doctor Keller of the update and to let Todd know that they'd need to be ready to leave, if the moment for the X-wing needing to head out came. Shortly after informing them, Todd was brought to the bridge.

"The twenty minute deadline hasn't came yet." Todd said as he ignored the guards assigned to follow him.

"We know. You were brought here for a different reason." Woolsey said as he held out a earpiece. "Your Hive wants to talk to you. We figured you'd want to do so privately."

Todd only grunted lightly as he took it and placed it in his ear while moving to look out the window.

"Go ahead." Todd said as the people behind him continued to work. "Very well, permission is granted. I will stay here."

He handed the earpiece back to a man nearby as Caldwell asked if everything was okay.

"A rival Hive is encroaching on one of our territories. I am dispatching the other two vessels to assist. My Hive will remain here to continue the work with Doctor Keller." Todd said.

"Glad to hear that." Woolsey said without thinking first as many looked at him including Todd. "Not the unfortunate attack part, I mean staying to continue the work…."

Todd grunted lightly again as Woolsey stopped as he looked out the ships window watching as the two Cruiser's start off away and jump to hyperdrive only to explode seconds later.

"Mark's, what the hell happened?" Caldwell exclaimed.

"We're not sure sir." Mark's said fazed like a few others were as he started checking the system.

"Find out quickly! We could have unknown enemies in our midst, deploying bombs or god only knows…" Caldwell yelled.

"You're thinking those unknown attackers that took our people from Atlantis…" Woolsey began.

"I don't know what to think right now Mr. Woolsey…." Caldwell said.

"How did you do that?" Todd asked as he moved closer to the window.

"We didn't." Caldwell stated.

"You think we did it?" Woolsey asked. "Surely you can't think we had anything…"

"You've tricked me." Todd stated as he turned around.

"What? We've been cooperating…." Woolsey began.

"This was all part of the plan." Todd stated as two glowing rods slipped out of his cuffs and into his hands that no one saw.

"What plan? We're as baffled…" Woolsey began.

"Somehow, you found the Attero device…" Todd said.

Caldwell looked at Woolsey as he looked back just as confused.

"The what? What are you…" Woolsey said.

Todd brought to two glowing rods together quickly, end to end making a large stun shockwave radiate out from the bridge and across several decks, dropping people to the floor or on their stations. Todd walked over hitting the com button on the arm of the chair.

"Commander, we have been trying to contact you." the Wraith on the Hive said. "Two of our cruisers have been destroyed."

"I know. We have been betrayed." Todd stated with venom.

"What should we do?" the other Wraith asked.

"I have control of the humans transporter system. I will begin beaming in troops immediately." Todd said as he sat down in the command chair. "We will take this ship and use it against them for this dishonorable act."

Ronan was walking through the hallway after leaving the lab from checking on Jennifer. Coming into an open corridor, he quickly pulled his gun as five Wraith troops beamed in with their backs to him. When they didn't turn around, he backed off heading for the lab. Just as he was about to enter the lab, he quickly spun around thinking there was trouble as the ships lights turned red.

"Alert, intruders detected. Unauthorized transporter use has occurred. Lockdown procedures in progress until password override is inputted. Failure to input correct code before time limit will initiate automated override system." Sam's voice said over the ships com in a serious tone.

"Ronan, what the hell is going on?" Keller asked as she walked out seeing him in the hallway.

"The Wraith are trying to take over the ship. Come on, we need to see about getting more weapons." Ronan said as they ran off.

There was about a dozen Wraith total that Todd was able to beam over, which included a couple of his subordinates that were on the bridge with him along with a few of the Wraith troops that were taking the unconscious off the bridge to a nearby open room.

"The shields have been engaged and the weapons are online." Todd's second in command said.

"Shut them off." Todd demanded.

"All systems are locked out." the other Wraith in the back of the bridge said. "I am unable to gain any access."

"Warning. Unauthorized attempt to access ships systems detected. Password not given. Automated override system activating. Ships functions switching to basic until arrival of destination complete. Further attempts to access systems without proper password will result in more drastic consequences." Sam's voice said with a plain tone.

"What do we do?" the third in command asked as they saw their Hive disappear from view as the X-wing jumped into hyperspace.

"Find out where we are headed." Todd said pointing at the other console near the command chair as he was working on the opposite one.

"I am not sure, but I think Atlantis." the Wraith said.

"Warning. Unauthorized access detected. Password not given. Life support systems decreasing." Sam's voice said with the same tone.

"What's that mean? And why is it Sam's voice?" Keller asked as they ended up outside one of the armories.

"Beats me." Ronan said punching in a code.

"Code not recognized. Finger print scan indicates this to be Dex." Ford's voice said calmly.

"That's Ronan Dex. Now open the door." Ronan said hitting it.

"It's a recording Ronan. He can't hear you." Keller said.

"Jennifer Keller's voice recognized. Ronan Dex's voice recognized. State reason for entry into armory." Ford's voice asked plainly again.

"Wow, this is an interesting system they've made. Reminds me of a movie…" Keller said.

"Figures. The way he talked about movies and the ideas along with Sheppard doesn't surprise me." Ronan said.

"Error. That is not a legitimate reason. One try left." Ford said plainly.

"The Wraith have board this ship and we need weapons to fight back with. That reason enough?" Ronan asked sarcastically.

"Reason legitimate according to current situation. Based on pre-programmed instructions, small arms, knives or swords, or zat guns will be made available. Attempts to access further weapons without prior authorization will not be tolerated." Ford's voice said as the door opened. "Explosives are not authorized."

They both went in finding projectile weapons on the left and cutting weapons, such as swords and other sorts on the right, all behind thick glass that had visible red lasers crisscrossing the closed glass panels. The weapons allowed were open and had the laser system down.

"Knowing those two as we do, I think we should follow their directions." Keller said.

"Agreed." Ronan said grabbing a few of the energy cell units his gun took along with a one handed sword made like a machete.

Keller grabbed a semi auto nine, plus extra clips and one of the zat's, following him out as he left.

"Now what do we do?" Keller asked.

"We take back the ship starting with the bridge." Ronan said.

"Wait, maybe I can access the ships computer through the one in the lab. It's worth trying." Keller said.

He grunted and headed in that direction with his energy pistol at ready.

Daniel was pacing around as Rodney was still checking on what the side effects were.

"Oh no." Rodney exclaimed in horror.

"What? How bad is it? We're not dying of harmful radiation are we?" Daniel asked as memories of the time he ended up radiated and then died came back.

"No, we're just fine." Rodney said worried. "It's the rest of the galaxy, including Atlantis that is in trouble. I have to shut this down."

"Step away from the device." one of the two suits said as they entered the room.

Rodney worked a bit quicker and then fell as he was shot in the side with a stun attack. Daniel quickly raised his hands asking to see their boss when he was stunned as well, and then were both taken out and back to their room.

With no one in the room, the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed just inside near the console, raising the shields quickly as the door to the room opened along with the T.A.R.D.I.S. door.

"I don't think they like us." Carter said as they saw flashes of red on the shield outside.

"I don't really care. That device is causing more trouble than we've ever known." Ford said rushing out.

She looked at the readings and ran out quickly seeing one of the suits go down as it twitched. The other went down a moment later also twitching as Ford switched settings. Pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at the console, a high pitched and very annoying whine was heard as he activated it.

"I think you'll have to physically…" Carter began when the console started buzzing with sparks.

Parts caught fire as others exploded and the screen shattered as it burst outward from a power overload. They heard more smaller explosions as the small yellow console behind the T.A.R.D.I.S. blew up from a overload as well. The small window shattered as the device inside blew up from a power surge that overloaded its systems, taking the door to the chamber off causing it to bounce off the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields.

"That takes care of that." Ford said putting his Sonic Screwdriver away. "Permanently."

"Yeah. Could have done it without causing the fire and smoke though." Carter said coughing as she waved the smoke away.

"You saw the readings. The longer this was on, the worse things got elsewhere in the galaxy." Ford said.

"They're up." Carter said as the shield turned red where it was hit.

"Give up. We know who you are already and know how to stop your suits permanently if you continue this." Ford stated as he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver again. "I'd rather not kill any of you."

"We are allies and more importantly friends with the Asguard in the Milky Way galaxy. We know Supreme Commander Thor personally." Carter said as they opened fire again with stronger blast. "We helped save them from the Replicators and gave them the cure to help stop the derogation of the cloning problem!"

Ford was actually surprised when they lowered the energy pistols, looked at each other and then opened their suits.

"Sam, call Atlantis. Time's almost up." Ford said.

PART 2

EPISODE….THE LOST TRIBE

Or at least for the most part…

Sheppard was pacing back an forth in the control room as he kept a eye on his watch. So far, it had been just over ten minutes and the two hadn't contacted Atlantis yet. He was happy to know he got hold of Caldwell and that they were on standby, waiting for a call back, but he had to wait and standing around waiting was something he always detested.

"Pacing around and looking at your watch isn't going to make things go quicker Colonel." Radek said as he readjusted his glasses.

"I hate waiting." Sheppard grumbled.

"Sir, we've got a ship heading for Atlantis in hyperspace." Chuck said.

"Is it Wraith?" Sheppard asked moving to see the screen.

"No sir. The I.F.F. says it is the X-wing." Chuck said also confused.

"They aren't suppose to be moving yet. And they are coming back pretty quickly." Sheppard said.

"Their hyperdrive engines are faster than the other Daedalus class vessels we have Colonel." Radek said.

"How much faster?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure really seeing as I haven't seen the data, but it's not a real lot to get excited about if you're thinking that." Radek said.

"Hmm. Wait, didn't the Daedalus get the same upgrades?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. They plan on testing it first hand on their way back to Earth." Radek said. "I think the speed is increased enough to take a day off the trip, but I am not sure."

"Oh. We need to call the X-wing and see what is happening though." Sheppard said grabbing the cell. Hearing the message that came up, he snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention while putting it on speaker phone.

"You have reached the X-wing voice message mail system. Phone data indicates call is from Atlantis. Report is as follows." Sam's voice said plainly. "Currently, the ship is on the automated override system as an unauthorized transport was engaged and the password was not given to disengage the override. Further attempts to access the ships system without proper authorization and without the password lead to the following scenario. Wraith have boarded ship, command personal unconscious due to a extreme radius stun blast emitted from the bridge. All life forms are unconscious due to life support shut down to bare minimal to prevent deaths, sabotage or hostile take over of vessel. Ships course instructions are to land on open pier and allow personnel from Atlantis to contain situation further. If you wish to change landing instructions or have a query, say yes. Otherwise, preprogrammed flight will continue unabated and only will engage in self defense if attacked."

"Yes." Sheppard said holding the phone close to his mouth.

"Voice recognition indicates you are Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Access to change ships course authorized unless conflicts with current orders in a endangerment fashion." Sam said plainly.

"Umm, land approved. Can you give a current casualty list?" Sheppard asked, while finding it weird to be talking to a automated system.

"Casualties, 0." Sam's voice reported.

"How many Wraith total?" Sheppard asked.

"15. 7 on bridge, other eight scattered through ship near bridge." Sam's voice said.

"Why is the ship returning?" Sheppard asked as the report from earlier started again. "Stop. Okay, I understand the Wraith boarded without permission. Why?"

"Processing request." Sam's voice said.

"Wow, I heard the General talking about limited A.I. computer software, but I did not expect to see anything outside his car." Radek said.

"On the bright side, if it was the Daedalus they took, the Wraith would have her by now." Sheppard said.

"Why…" Radek began.

"I'm only guessing that because we don't know what has happened to cause this problem yet." Sheppard said.

"Process complete. Two Wraith cruisers jumped into hyperspace and were completely destroyed before they gained entry. The Wraith designated Todd employed a hidden energy device which resulted in stunning most of crew near bridge. Unauthorized transporter use began activating ship wide lockdown followed by decrease of life support as continual unauthorized attempts on computer systems continued and password was not given." Sam's voice said.

"What blew up the Wraith vessel?" Sheppard asked.

"Data unknown at this time. Research may begin when ship lands and password is inputted." Sam's voice said.

"But we don't know…" Radek began.

"We'll figure it out Radek. Stay on your current flight path and land when you get here. We'll be ready to remove the Wraith and take care of the ours on board." Sheppard said.

"Message understood. Signing off." Sam's voice said.

Sheppard closed the phone and set it back down as he shook his head.

"Well, at least we know our people are alive." Radek said.

"On the X-wing, if the computer is telling the truth. What about our other two?" Sheppard asked.

"Nearing twenty minutes Colonel." Radek said.

"Damn. I seriously doubt the X-wing's computer will…" Sheppard was saying as he began pacing again when the cell phone rang. "Sheppard here."

"Sheppard, this is Sam. We're okay and dealing with things here. McKay and Daniel are fine and we'll be back sometime soon." Carter said.

"Finally glad to hear your voice. We were beginning to think something did happen. Which unfortunately did but not to you two." Sheppard said.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked with concern.

"The X-wing was boarded by the Wraith and apparently they tried to access the ships systems causing some sort of auto pilot to kick in. Life support is at bare minimum and the ship is headed back here to land and let us in to take everyone out while they are still unconscious." Sheppard said.

"We did program in different scenarios in case of such situations or more. Everyone will be just fine if the ship is not damaged, depending on the damage anyway. What do you know so far?" Carter asked worried as Sheppard relayed most of the recording he got from talking to the autopilot system as he called it. "Alright. Everything is under control there and the ship will land without any problems unless one comes up in which case the ship will stay in orbit or just outside the gravity field to ensure it doesn't crash into the planet. We'll be back soon to fix the lockdown and other problems then."

"Why can't you give me the password?" Sheppard asked.

"We never finished setting up the program completely in that regard. Only certain personnel are able to counterman what's happening and no one on Atlantis is in the system yet. I'll explain later. If any problems arise, call back." Carter said.

"Alright Sam. We'll keep waiting as we've been. Sheppard out." Sheppard said as he shook his head.

"More waiting I see." Radek said.

"Yeah, they are fine. Our people are alive and fine. The ship is doing what it is suppose to and if anything arises, we call back otherwise, just wait till the ship lands and deal with it there." Sheppard said.

"You have doomed our race to death because of this attack." the Asguard on the right said as he stood next to his suit.

"And you were dooming the rest of the galaxy to death because this machine made the Stargate's overload and then go up in a massive explosion that could be seen from space." Ford stated as he pointed at the Asguard. "The Asguard we knew would have never allowed this to happen."

"Knew? They are dead then I take it?" the Asguard asked as Sam came back out.

"No. Their original plan was to blow up their planet and them on it because they didn't figure out how to solve the derogation of their cloning problem." Carter said. "They gave us all their knowledge and technology along with calling the Tauri, us humans of the planet Earth, The Fifth Race."

"Because of my unique physiology, they found the cure they needed, which unfortunately needed time to develop. We have a general idea of where they set out to make their new home back in the Milky Way galaxy, but we haven't heard from them since the exchange. You give us back our people, I'll give you the data you need and the coordinates for where the rest of your race is." Ford said.

"Though we would greatly appreciate the exchange, the Wraith would stop us before we could finish the development. They attacked us ten thousand years ago when the Ancients lost. Finding us still alive, they would conquer us very quickly." the Asguard said.

"Why haven't we run across you yet? We've been out here in Atlantis for almost five years and found no signs of anything Asguard." Carter said.

"We separated from the rest of the Asguard during the time the Wraith and Ancients were fighting. Because they were so occupied, we believed we had time to fix our cloning problem. However, the Ancients lost and the Wraith quickly turned on us because our technology was more advanced than theirs and we were unable to be fed from, making us a considerable threat. Our intergalactic ships were destroyed in the first battle leaving us with almost no means of defensive capabilities. Abandoning all our settlements, we retreated to a planet where they would not search for us. The air was toxic but with special breathing mask, we were able to survive. Unfortunately, time has only made the planet worse and become almost uninhabitable even with our protective suits." he said gesturing at it.

"Our people have no where to go for safety or to survive without the Wraith coming after us." the other Asguard said. "This device was our only hope, and you have taken it from us."

"It was a failure from the beginning. Atlantis could have been blown apart taking the planet with it possibly. We've dealt a serious blow to the Wraith since coming here, taken out the Replicators not only in this galaxy but in the Milky Way as well." Ford stated firmly. "In case you haven't been keeping up on current events, the Wraith are in serious disarray."

"They are killing each other because many of the humans in this galaxy have been effected by a retrovirus that makes many of them poison to the Wraith. And there isn't enough humans for them to share so territorial disputes are taking place constantly." Carter said. "We can help you if you give us back our people. Being allies with us is better than being enemies."

"We have noticed a increase in the Wraith becoming more agitated, especially with each other." the first Asguard said. "However, we are too few in ships and resources capable of getting our people to any place safe and out of the reach of the Wraith."

"We can help change that, but only if you give us back our people first. We gladly helped the Asguard in the Milky Way galaxy and will do the same if you help us." Ford said.

"I just got an excellent idea!" Carter exclaimed loudly startling them all. "Since you said you are limited on resources to fight back and have little in the way of ships to fight back or move your people, there is a planet that the Wraith are avoiding because there is human form Replicators on it. I'm very sure that they would gladly allow you to live on the planet, on the main land, and even help with gathering resources to help you make the cure and possibly a intergalactic vessel for you to leave this one and go to our to be with the rest of your people."

"That is a excellent idea." Ford said patting her back. "It would take awhile, possibly a year, but you'd wouldn't have to worry about any Wraith or other enemies anymore. At least not until you get to the rest of your people if they are defending themselves against any. I don't think they are because Thor mentioned something about the planet being in a safe area of space they once occupied. I think it was because most of the resources were depleted that they left, but I'm not sure."

"This plan is very feasible, but not possible. We have not used the Stargate's in many centuries nor have one on the planet we currently occupy." the second Asguard said.

"You could put one on it. We then can put one on the planet with the Replicators and lock out the system on both planets so that both gates are only able to dial each other." Carter said. "You'd have to send things through slowly since the gate only stays open for 38 minutes, unless you put so much power into it, it stays open longer. But the point is, you have a way to survive and reunite yourselves with the rest of your species."

"You people are very different from what we expected." the first Asguard said. "The Ancients from before were not on friendly terms with us and we assumed the same. I must say, I am surprised at this level of help you are willing to aid just for the exchange of your people."

"Trust us, we are actually getting much more out of the deal than you think." Ford said.

"Very well. We shall return your people." the first Asguard said as he waved his hand at the other who got into his suit and walked out. "Though we have no reason to believe anything you say, we can only hope that you are telling the truth."

"I'll get the data put on a crystal you can access." Carter said going back in.

The shield around the T.A.R.D.I.S. dropped visibly as Ford put his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"Why did you, basically surrender?" Ford asked.

"We had little choice. The machine is damaged, possibly beyond repair and we have already witnessed you using that device on us before. Somehow, I believe you were showing us mercy when you could have overloaded the systems in our suits and killed us quickly." the Asguard said.

"I could have. Very nice technology by the way. Helped me greatly with some things I am working on. On that note, I'm sorry for the friend you left behind on Atlantis. He or she didn't make it because the suits life support failed when the suit took too much damage. If you wish, we can give you the body. The suit however is back on Atlantis for study purposes. If we are lucky, we can adapt them to help us fight against the Wraith." Ford said.

"Having our friend back would be acceptable. The suit, though important, is an acceptable loss." the Asguard said as Sam came back out.

"If you can tell us the location of where your planet is, we can quickly set up the program you can put into the Stargate and DHD you'll have on your planet very soon. By tomorrow, you'll be able to dial the planet we told you about and start coming through." Carter said.

The Asguard nodded and followed her in as Ford was looking over the damaged console in hopes of finding something salvageable. Daniel and Rodney came in with the suit behind them, who asked where his leader was, getting a finger pointed at the ship. Rodney and Daniel were really surprised when the suit opened and a Asguard stepped out going into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"They are Asguard?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yes. I was surprised myself." Ford said as he tossed a burnt crystal aside.

"I'm guessing you blew up the machine after realizing what the consequences were?" Rodney asked.

"We knew the moment we dematerialized near the planet, while searching for you two, and got the readings on what this place was doing." Ford said as he tossed another couple of crystals aside as he retold the conversation he and Sam had with the Asguard.

"That's really strange. The Asguard have always been, friendly and caring for life. I guess having all these problems made them change their ways." Daniel said.

"Yes, it did. Once Sam finishes, we go back to Atlantis, get our ship and send Todd on his way with his people and then we go back to Earth." Ford said.

By the time they got back, Sheppard and the others had placed the Wraith in a large observation room with Todd in a cell of his own until the T.A.R.D.I.S. came back. No one was hurt, on either side fortunately, and after telling Todd what had happened and that they were in no way part of the Attero device, which was destroyed along with the facility, Todd apologized even though Sheppard found it strange and surprising. Giving them back the Wraith vessel still in the X-wing's hanger bay, they were allowed to leave as long as they promised not to give out the location of Atlantis, which really only Todd knew about because the Wraiths computer systems were erased on the recent scans and such that the ship took while still sitting in the hanger bay.

Considering that Janus didn't really seem to have anything significant to really look at closely or anything for Daniel, Rodney said he'd keep in touch and tell him if anything came across his desk that would need Daniel's attention. With everything fixed for the most part and back to normal, the X-wing took off back for home telling them to once again call when they were needed.

In the weeks to come, it was found only a few Stargate's exploded as a result of the machine and if there was anymore, they weren't sure because they hadn't found out yet, but would report it if they did learn anything. Ford was able to go around and save quite a lot of people, but unfortunately, the gates could not be.


	140. Chapter 140

CHAPTER 140

EPISODE…..Crossover with the new Knight Rider series.

**(A.N. Seeing as the series went on what was like a five week hiatus and probably would be at or past the K.A.R.R. episode at the time near the end of the Atlantis series, I'm saying that the episode with K.A.R.R. happens at this point and is the subject for this chapter. The Stargate Atlantis OUTSIDERS episode went as is without their help.)**

**(A.N. Unfortunately, the new Knight Rider is gone, so for those that did see the series and know what you do of it, certain aspects of this story may seem wrong later, but just go with it. If you don't know what this means, then don't worry.) **

"So Sam, I see you are looking a lot more, stronger I guess is the best way to say it, than I've usually seen you." Janet said as she sipped her lemonade. "More muscle tone is visible since I last saw you, as your doctor anyway."

The two were in the dinning area of the mansion drinking fresh lemonade that Amy made while Cassandra was outside pushing the swings that Avon and Sally were on, more Avon though than Sally. Amy and Jacob were in town doing something together while Ford was somewhere nearby. It was a hot day so Janet was in a one piece dress that showed her shoulders and arms, but covered the rest of her top and back while from mid thigh down was bare with small tennis shoes. Cassandra and the two children were in t-shirts and shorts like Sam was, though she had tight black shorts, a tank top and sandals. A lot of the windows in the mansion were open to allow better air flow with the various ceiling fans going instead of using the swamp cooler since the lawns and flowers were currently being watered.

"Getting older everyday. Got to keep fit more than ever." Carter said with a small laugh as Janet chuckled about the joke too. "Besides the exercises we do together, sometimes with the kids joining, I've been learning how to use a sword. A first, it was a wooden Kendo blade, but I have been using a metal sword now."

"Really? I never thought you'd ever try something like that." Janet said surprised.

"I had to learn how to use a knife and got to level four combat training in them. Ford just asked me back while we were still on Atlantis, early on, if I wanted to give it a try one day while he was practicing. Really, I was just watching him, for obvious reason. Anyway, I came back a few times more and got interested. In more ways than one." Carter said with a certain smile before continuing. "Even Avon and Sally are learning, mostly because they think it is cool since he does it. But they use wooden Kendo blades. Thankfully, the worse that has happened there is Avon smacking himself in the head by accident."

"Heard about that. You basically did more than enough exercising to keep in shape when you were still at the SGC. Always wanted to be in front of some computer or scientific experiment." Janet said. "You're just lucky you have a fast metabolism."

"I know. Other than the gym I went to in town three times, usually two a week, I only did it to keep up with the physical requirements and keep fit. And even then, I was thinking of whatever project or projects I was working on at the base. Now, exercising and sparring has a much better appeal to it." Carter said taking a drink.

"Kinda figure sleeping with him every night, besides the sex, is more than enough to get close to him each day. Sex is exercise as well. I swear, I sometimes think you two were joined at the hip almost." Janet said.

"It's not that." Carter said shaking her head with a chuckle. "It's what happens after the hour or so we do with the exercises and training."

"Where do you two get the energy?" Janet asked with a sigh.

"We must really go at it a lot if you think that is all we do." Carter said.

"Well, with all the stories I've heard from you, it's hard not to think that. What really happens then if it isn't that?" Janet asked.

"Besides the shower, it's the massage he gives." Carter said thinking of a several good memories. "Depending on how much energy I have, one of three things happens, I fall asleep for an hour or less, we go on about the day, or we have sex. The last one doesn't happen as often anymore with the kids around, but we still have time at night."

"I am so envious. Charles has had so many business trip meetings lately, all medical considering how high he is in the field, that he's lucky to even be around much to do anything. I'm just lucky and happy he isn't out cheating and is actually at those medical get-together's" Janet said with a sigh. "I used to do them at one time. He calls at least once during those trips."

"You'd be amazed at how well a foot massage can relax me even when I've had a bad day. Which isn't often thankfully, but I sometimes have the foot massages just because. And on the few times I have headaches, those back massages along with my temples are better than any pill out there." Carter said.

"Charles and I have been going out on and off with his busy schedule. He is good with his hands, but we haven't gotten a chance to even try to get married. Mostly because he is constantly busy anymore and can't get the time off." Janet said with a sigh.

"I know. I'm just glad for you that Ford found out the guy is doing those meetings and not cheating." Carter said.

"He and I are in the same boat, we're both not getting any younger. The last time I was with someone it was well over a decade ago, and I don't really count the times Daniel and I went out for a few weeks since that never went anywhere really and he got Sha're back, which I am really glad for. I know I am still capable of having kids, and I'd like one or two, but I wait any longer, it's not going to happen at all." Janet said.

"You should tell Charles what you feel then. Have him make a decision." Carter said.

"Tried that. Working for the government, especially when you're called in to help the President and or his aides, really makes what you want to do a hard priority. At least he knows what really goes on so I don't have to hide anything. Hey, did you hear that Vala is dating?" Janet asked.

"Bit early since it hasn't been two years." Carter said with a frown.

"I'm not sure, but I think the guy came early or Ford brought him in early because Vala was getting antsy and depressed with Daniel always being with Sha're and working with her." Janet said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Ford brought him early. I know she called him for something a few months back. And then Ford talked to his counterpart in the future." Carter said.

"You probably didn't hear what Vala did to this guy, when was it…." Janet thinking as she rubbed her head. "Last week or the week before, he went home finding her in his house, completely naked. She seduce him and even begged. I only know this because the guy also works at the hospital I work at, though not in the medical field, and ironically, also works with Charles who told him the story. The guy couldn't come to work the next day because he wasn't able to walk."

"Last time I was in the mood that bad and did something similar, I had some trouble walking the next day myself." Carter said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad it was a day off and no emergencies came up."

"I remember that, at least that time back then. I know there was more times like that. You asked for pain pills that day by calling in. Speaking of Mr. Incredible, where is he anyway?" Janet asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Carter said frowning. "I don't have my watch on me so I can't even give a direction, but I think he had a few odd jobs lined up here and there. Household work things. And my cell is upstairs so I can' try calling him. More than likely, he's outside somewhere since we are the only ones in the house."

"Maybe I can get him to talk to Charles. It is how he got Mitchell to get together with his fiancée." Janet said.

"I was there for that. After that fiasco with the bounty hunter in the school and her having to sign those papers, I wasn't surprised when he stepped in to help Cam. We go through that gate a lot and one day, we might not come back. Something could happen to the T.A.R.D.I.S. while we are in another universe and that would be it. No one here would ever know what happened to us since we'd never return." Carter said.

"I need to have Ford talk to Charles then. Get him to see that he needs to make up his mind and realize time is short, at least in the age time table. I'd like to have children or at least one before I am too old." Janet said. "We have plenty of friends and family here that can always help me or him with our child or children, or look after them when we both have to be working."

"Yeah. See, that right there is the perfect thing to say. He can't have an excuse now." Carter said. "Oh, did you hear that this place was broke into?"

"Yeah, someone, I think Vala, told me about a month or so ago. I thought it was a joke till Daniel said it did happened." Janet said. "What did happened really?"

"Well, we came back, after being gone in the T.A.R.D.I.S., to find the front door was broke down. Ford particularly didn't like that only because he put that door in with Jack and Mitchell's help. And it wasn't really a break in, considering. A man was walking through the forest, about a mile or so out near the lake after fishing for a few hours, when he got to close to a bear's den, without realizing it. He managed to avoid the bear by using the lake to swim to the other side of the shore, where the bear ran around instead of swimming after him." Carter said.

"Okay, I heard about a bear, but this part is new." Janet said as Sam nodded.

"So, he saw our boathouse and the trail leading to this house, and followed it. Apparently, the small wooden bridge that goes over that ten or so foot ditch, didn't hold well to the bear leaning on the rail. Which the man said gave him more time to keep running. So he ran here, pounded on the door thinking someone was home when we all weren't." Carter said. "He broke out the window to the kitchen and got in, thinking he was safe. The bear had other ideas, and broke down the door to get in."

"One determined bear. Did he harm one of the cubs or something?" Janet asked.

"No. Jack is sure it was because the man had fresh fish in his pack he never dropped, that kept the bear coming after him. After smelling the fresh food in the kitchen, now that the window was open, that must have made the bear even more determined. We found the man later, passed out and almost in hyperthermia from hiding in the freezer." Carter said. "But with the door down, more than one animal had gotten into the house."

"I hear Ford ended up shooting himself, is that right?" Janet asked as Sam burst out laughing. "So it is true?"

"Oh, that was so beyond hilarious. I wish you had been there Janet. The smell of the place was not great, as expected, but at least the bear didn't do anything other than ravage the kitchen and leave." Carter said as she wiped her eyes. "That small closet, where the vacuum and such is…"

"Yeah…" Janet said as Sam was trying not to laugh again.

"Well, there was a rather damaged section in it, with lots of claw and bite marks. From what K-9 says, a coyote was trying to get at something, which we later learned was a raccoon covered in garbage, and grabbed one of the coats in there, dragging it out through the hole thinking it got the raccoon. With the scent of the raccoon on the coat, it is no surprise." Carter said. "We had yet to find the man and was still searching, while getting a few animals out of the house such as birds, and possibly the same coyote that we had to zat to get him out. Anyway, we all heard something behind that door, so Ford had us all stand back, just in case it was something serious. We didn't think to have K-9 scan, or even check with our Sonic Screwdrivers. Ford pulled one of his energy weapons and still had it set for kill, only because he had to use it against some evil knights that attacked us in another universe."

"Evil knights?" Janet asked.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, Ford opened the door quickly and, fired, thinking it was set to stun. Now the funny part here is, we forgot that there was a fancy full length mirror in there that Vala had yet to put in her room." Carter said. "Ford saw himself and his gun pointed at him, but didn't think clearly as he saw the weapon first."

"He instantly thought he saw someone drawing on him and…" Janet said as she cracked up.

"He fired first. Being a mirror, it reflected back the energy bolt and caught him in the forehead. It happened so fast, we all were to stunned to move. Then a raccoon ran out after that, going straight out the front door, which brought us out of our stupor." Carter said with a small laugh. "We don't know how the door got the hole in it, but the raccoon must have seen the mirror's reflection of some light on it, and went inside after it. From there, there was the coyote and, well…."

"I bet Ford felt stupid." Janet said.

"Enough so, if he could go back in time and change it, he would. Even though we were stunned at him firing and shooting himself, when we saw the mirror, we knew right away what happened and all laughed. When we told him later what happened, and he had this look on his face that I wish I had taken a picture of, we laughed even harder. His pride was really shot, but only at himself."

Ford was actually very nearby, but since the work he was doing wasn't tedious or stressing, much less noisy, the kitchen was rather quiet. He did hear part of the conversation and shook his head as he recalled that really bad incident that still hurt, even after the time that had went by. He did hear a vehicle pull up outside, but since K-9 didn't call him and he heard a particular voice, he kept doing what he was doing, grumbling under his breath, both about the work and still kicking himself about shooting himself.

The two both turned as they heard the front door open and then close, followed by a couple voices and then Fords. Sarah came in and sat down a few seconds later with a glass of lemonade, wearing a long flowing yellow flowered dress that was only tight up top around her neck.

"Fixing the fridge I see." Jack said sitting down on a stool nearby.

"Trying to fix the ice dispenser." Ford grumbled as he looked at the instructions. "This is really beyond stupid."

"Okay." Jack said puzzled as he crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you mean."

"I can built a car from the ground up. Built K-9, helped in the construction of the naquada enhanced nukes, can even fix a DHD and Ancient technology. Along with a lot of other complex stuff, besides running the most advanced ship, hell let's face it, in the history of everything. This, I keep having to look at the instructions." Ford said shaking the booklet and then waving a hand at the stuff near his feet. "And all I'm trying to do is replace these five parts. It's not rocket science, and yet…"

"Maybe you just need a paper clip. I don't see one…" Jack said.

"Thanks MacGyver, but a paper clip can't replace this cracked lever." Ford said waving the handle the cups or glasses pushed on to get ice, plus the water dispenser. "Or the other parts, some of which I broke in frustration. Just glad I was able to replicate replacements."

"I'm just saying what he'd probably say. I have noticed paperclips can do a lot." Jack said.

"Even kill." Ford muttered.

"How long you been doing this anyway?" Jack asked.

"Taking it apart was only a couple minutes. Since then, over ten, I think. I understand why they broke down. It's been hot lately and since we live here, we've been using this more than usual. Even elevator buttons end up being replaced once a month if heavy traffic comes through. Especially at the SGC." Ford stated.

"I signed a requisition form once that had to do with replacing a lot of buttons for various panels in the SGC. Somewhere over a hundred. I asked Walter about it and he said it was something that had been overlooked for almost a month and had to be dealt with." Jack said.

"I had to do that once to, but with toilet paper and, a few other feminine products." Ford muttered.

"That must have been that time with you in charge and a water line broke near the closet that all those sort of extras needed for women in their locker room." Jack said.

"The same. Thankfully, it was just the supplies that were damaged or else the men's locker room would be shared again." Ford said.

"This is the same time you walked in and there was a few women still in there, right?" Jack asked with a laugh. "To this day, I am not surprised it happened to you. I mean, seriously, the guy who would kill himself or willingly let their spouse kill them for cheating, ends up being the one who gets lucky enough to end up in the women's locker room."

"I don't consider myself lucky. Although the message about the locker room being damaged was told to everyone in the base, the following message about staying out wasn't given as it was supposed to have been. I'm just lucky Rally and the few others had towels or were in their undergarments. The only reason I didn't get in trouble was because that female Lieutenant was the one that was taking me in to inspect and show the damage." Ford stated with a small huff while flipping through a few pages.

"Why couldn't this have happened when I was in charge?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"I don't think Sarah would have been very understanding Jack. Only because of how loyal I am, trusting and all that is why Sam didn't come down on me. Rally kept thinking for awhile that I was being a pervert because she was the first person I saw. And she is one of the few women on base that aren't white, peach or whatever light color you want to call it." Ford said. "I won't deny she has a hot body."

"That and you even had a thing for her. And told her." Jack said.

"She did say she found me attractive on some levels and being a gun nut like she was, really upped her points meter on that scale. Plus the car thing too. But, she wasn't interest otherwise. Still isn't to this day. I'm beginning to think she has a medical problem in that area of her body. Looks like this goes here…" Ford said putting a small part in. "Thank god for that small miracle. Everything else here is driving me bonkers. Not that I am complaining, but why are you and Sarah here?"

"Visit. Let Charlie have some fun, especially since we plan on going fishing." Jack said imitating holding a fishing pole. "Finally got a day off, or few days in this case. If I didn't get out of that office, my ass was going to become a permanent part of the chair."

"I might join you. See what Sam wants to do first. Sally thinks it's fun because she likes looking at nature. Avon, not really into it. He seems to take more after Sam since they both like football." Ford said.

"You do know fishing is a sport?" Jack asked.

"It's not a contact sport though. No running, kicking, tossing, swinging. Well, swinging to a point. It's just you and nature, no one else is involved. No competitions involved, unless you count on trying to catch a fish and not get skunked." Ford said. "I'm in it for the relaxation, fun of catching something and seeing nature."

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to get everyone else to see." Jack said with a wave of his arms. "Just you, nature and no worries. If you catch something, you pat yourself on the back, take a picture and come up with a good and believable story of how hard it was to get the fish, then take it home and eat it if it is a good one."

"I think that's it." Ford said screwing on the last part and replacing the panel.

Jack grabbed a beer out while Ford grabbed something else as Jack tested the ice maker, successfully getting ice into the glass. They both came out and sat down at the table. Ford was wearing a white t-shirt with the name General on it in large block letters colored metallic blue, blue jeans and holding a bottle of extra rich chocolate milk. Jack had a gray Air Force shirt and jeans. Sam shook her head and chuckled as he looked at her confused.

"What?" Ford asked.

"How much other chocolate…" Carter began.

"It's the first thing of chocolate I've had today Sam." Ford stated as she rose a eyebrow, where he put up a hand in the scouts honor sign. "Seriously."

"Ah, so there is a small problem in your relationship." Jack said with a smile. "First marital spat I get to see."

"It's not a problem Jack." Sarah stated. "It's more of a rule setting thing."

"Oh, that sort of thing. And here I thought you had a better backbone Ford." Jack said as Sam and Janet laughed at Ford's confused face.

"Oh, very funny, ha, ha." Ford said sarcastically when his cell phone on his hip went off. Looking at it first, he frowned before flipping it open. "What's wrong K-9?"

The group watched with a bit of worry as Ford looked worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" Carter whispered.

"Thanks K-9. I'll be right there." Ford said hanging up as he stood. "Charles Graiman sent me a message, through the General Lee. K-9 says it is important."

"Should I come along?" Carter asked.

"If you want. If it is really important, we'd be coming back to let everyone know anyway." Ford said.

"I'll wait." Carter said sitting back in the chair.

It was only after they heard the front door close that Sam noticed that Ford left something behind.

"Hmm, that message must be important. Ford rarely leaves anything chocolate behind." Carter said.

"I haven't had my cake today, but this will do." Jack said grabbing it. "At least until later."

"Isn't there a rule against you as well." Janet said with a smile as Sam groaned.

"Yes. If I want it, one beer a day is my limit. Even if I don't drink for a few days or week, I can't stack them. I understand why and all that, but sometimes I am looking to get drunk, just for the buzz. Not the drunk to where I am sick, just enough I can sometimes avoid the hangover in the morning." Carter said.

"I figured that out years ago before I ended up in the SGC." Jack said. "But then I drink the hard stuff sometimes. I spiked a white cake Ford made once for me, when he wasn't looking. I'm still surprised he never noticed and still hasn't found out. Was a really good cake too. I know he didn't ever try a piece, so maybe he knew…."

"I'll bet. You put scotch in it, and I only know because I tried it." Carter said as Jack smiled greatly.

"So, who's this Charles guy?" Sarah asked after shaking her head at Jack's antics.

Only after he sat down in the General and activated the small console that slid out of the dash and began hearing the video message, did he realize he left his drink behind. Stopping the message, he got a chocolate bar from the stash in the cold compartment of the car and restarted it, after smacking himself in the forehead.

"Hello Ford Carter. I remember when you came in and talked to me concerning the new K.I.T.T. and his unique abilities and how you said you'd help K.I.T.T. if he needed it. Well, he needs it. If you are watching this video, then it means for some reason or another, I have died and was unable to make a different message I had planned if things eventually smoothed out as I had planned. Anyway, the problem is that with me gone, I have sent messages to Michael and my daughter as well, in case I died, letting them know that K.I.T.T. was in trouble while leaving them some funds to work with. I'm not asking you to help with the funding, but with the help at Area 51. Alex Torres worked with me, but as long as was still alive, I had...well, more say so in what happened with K.I.T.T. With me gone, he unfortunately takes over and he, along with several others, want K.I.T.T. for an entirely different purpose with serious and dangerous military applications. The repercussions of which would be devastating enough to possibly cause trouble for you and the SGC. Part of the process means removing K.I.T.T. from his shell, the Mustang, and into the failed prototype we originally created…." Charles said when the screen turned to static.

"What the hell?" Ford asked as the message turned garbled for a few seconds and then went back to normal.

He spent several minutes trying to fix the problem and even had K-9 help, but they soon found out, or K-9 did, was the message came damaged to begin with. Ford suspected tampering, but was unable to really prove it at the moment, short of time traveling. Thanking K-9 for his help, he went moved the message back and continued.

"Originally created…..Only you can stop him. Please help if you can and keep K.I.T.T. safe like you did the first one. Besides my only daughter, K.I.T.T. is the only legacy I have left and I'd hate to think that he was used for something else than what he is suppose to be. Thanks for whatever you can do. I'm only sorry we didn't get to talk more." Charles said before giving a small wave and then reaching out to shut off the video.

Ford replayed the message two more times before sitting back and thinking. Going into the T.A.R.D.I.S., he looked up several things about what was happening, finding out a few things of interest and a few more that pissed him off. He was happy, yet still sad because the man was unfortunately dead, that Charles Graiman ended up dying because of an unavoidable accident with a damaged plane he was on. He debated within himself about going back and saving the man and pilot, but so many questions would arise, not to mention that K.I.T.T. would notice him and the T.A.R.D.I.S. inside the plane because of the close proximity. Stopping time was a option, but the problems that came with that idea, mostly because K.I.T.T. would eventually notice if not right away, just made him decide to forget trying. Considering the questions problem, he made up his mind to help the best he could at present and not do any jumps to the past unless necessary. Going in, he told them his thoughts and the message.

"Why would anyone at Area 51 want a, um…what is it called again Carter?" Jack asked speaking before thinking.

"Artificial Intelligence Jack. I am past retired and you can call me Sam." Carter said.

"Still habit sometimes. Doesn't help with the times when I hear about you and they say Carter instead of Sam. And with you, it's always General anymore." Jack said.

"The only thing I can think of is that Area 51 or someone there, maybe group, wants K.I.T.T. because he, on some levels, has the ability to figure out how to become a human form, um…not Replicator like we knew, something like that." Ford said as he rubbed his head in thought.

"K.I.T.T.'s body is basically based on the same sort of technology. The General Lee is way more advanced, but technically the same. Just without the A.I. system, so we don't expect the General Lee to suddenly change." Carter said. "Did you do any checking on Area 51 and what's going on?"

"There is a, we'll call it, hidden division, there. It's in the areas where top secret stuff takes place, but is seen by common people everyday, not knowing the true purpose. I did find out who is in it, backing it and all that, but what the project specifically is, they are not putting that information on computers that we can access. I'm guessing everything is a paper trail or computers not linked to any accessible networks or done wirelessly." Ford said.

"And even though we could go there with the T.A.R.D.I.S., there is a few hundred or more computers there that aren't linked to any network and only run for the purpose of whatever project they are working on." Carter said. "Damn, these people are doing a good job of hiding the project along with keeping anyone from hacking in."

"Why would they do that?" Sarah asked. "I'm not a computer whiz like Charlie is becoming, but most computers are networked to make them work better, right?"

"Yes and no." Carter said. "In this case, Area 51 does some projects on super computers that are only accessible from that computer. Making it much harder to steal information unless it is an inside job and done directly on that computer system. Any wireless capabilities are taken out to completely ensure you have to have a direct line."

"Do we have any hints to what this project might be?" Jack asked.

"It has something to do with K.I.T.T. Charles said something about a prototype, but with the message garbled, I didn't get the name or details." Ford said.

"The original K.I.T.T. was made after the failure of K.A.R.R. What if the same thing was done here and another K.A.R.R. is the project?" Carter asked.

"Scary thought, but with what happened with K.A.R.R. before, not only with the Knight Foundation, but with us. Unless they, being Charles and whoever, were seriously stupid, I seriously doubt they recreated a new K.A.R.R. I'm guessing there was trouble with the original idea since it had something to do with making the driver and car become one. Like putting on a robotic suit from what little I was able to read." Ford said. "There was too much trouble with the compatibility issues and so it was scrapped. Or so the file I found, that was incomplete says."

"That sounds scary, like something from a Sci-fi." Sarah said.

"Linking a human mind to a computer, with or without sentience, would be extremely dangerous." Janet said. "Even with all the technology we have now, medical and otherwise, putting wires and god only knows what else inside the brain is practically insane. This isn't a damaged skull where you put a metal plate over the hole, this is messing with the brain itself. The only process of doing anything like that to a brain is with what Harlan does."

"Which is probably why the process was abandoned besides the issues." Ford said. "Not surprising the military wants this project reopened and pursued. The N.I.D. have a hand in this project, but on what level I'm not sure yet. It wouldn't surprise me if the I.O.A. was in on it too."

"This must be a breach of classified information." Carter said. "K.I.T.T. was basically based off nanite technology that was Replicator in origin."

"For the most part." Ford said.

"Which means, since he was the second idea, the first must have meant physically linking someone to the A.I. Replicators were able to link themselves to our minds by just putting their hands into our foreheads." Carter said. "What if they tried to do the same thing, assuming they saw the true potential of the nanites, and it back fired either because the person was unstable or the A.I. was unstable?"

"It would make sense. I don't know who the original driver was suppose to be, but the A.I. could have been very early in the development stage, while K.I.T.T., has some experience with how humans live. Putting him into this former system would theoretically make it easier for a driver to become more compatible." Ford said while thinking.

"You are so lost aren't you Jack?" Carter asked seeing a look that had became familiar for ten years.

"Um, sort of." Jack said slightly glancing at Sarah. "You're saying something this car, K.I.T.T., is like a one of those snakes, the Goa'uld. No wait. It's more like the human is the snake and the car is the host. Or maybe vise versa. But one is always the Goa'uld and because of that, evil wins. And in this situation, the human once Goa'uld now Tok'ra, still slimy but knowing right from wrong, will work better with whatever machine is at Area 51 so it is more safer and easier to control?"

"Huh?" Sarah and Janet asked with extremely lost looks.

The other two looked at each other, opening their mouths to speak but saying nothing as they made small hand gestures that really meant nothing.

"Yeah." they said together.

"I got it right?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah." they said still shocked.

"Oh." Jack said impressed with himself.

"I almost can't believe that you figured that out, in a twisted sort of way." Carter said.

"That was incredible Jack, you really did a great job there in explaining that." Ford said.

"Wait, I just got it now." Janet said after she thought a moment. "That was impressive."

"I have my moments." Jack said sitting back proudly and then crossed his arms while leaning forward. "What did I get right again?"

"For one moment, I was about to think I was speaking to your brother." Ford said with a laugh. "And then the Jack we really know stepped out."

The ladies cracked up as Jack gave them a glare that made them laugh harder.

"That used to work Jack. I've stared down worse." Carter said.

"And you know what I'll do to you." Sarah said.

"And I can get my needles out." Janet stated, making Jack glare hard at Ford.

"Don't look at me. You've been playing stupid for so long, moments of clarity come with amazing results, but are gone so quick you don't even know what you did." Ford said.

"She I can't shoot, but you I will." Jack said poking Ford in the chest.

"That's definitely Jack." Carter said.

"So which is the evil snake, the computer or driver?" Jack asked.

"Like you said Jack, either or." Carter said.

"In this case, K.I.T.T. would be a Tok'ra, say Selmak since we could trust him." Ford said. "And this computer or machine they have at Area 51 is a human that's pretty screwed up, or really bad, morally or otherwise. K.I.T.T. may be able to make a balance between the two making the project work."

"This is all speculation however." Carter said. "What's the plan?"

"When did this guy die?" Jack asked.

"About a day ago. K-9 found out that K.I.T.T. is suppose to be removed from the Mustang body he is in tomorrow. K.I.T.T.'s body is to be packed up and stuck in the large warehouse of other packed boxes and items the government wants to keep secret. Which is a total waste of technology and of a greatly built vehicle to begin with. I'm not going to let them do that, and if need be, K.I.T.T. will come here until the details of what Charles daughter wants to do is figured out." Ford said.

"Plan?" Carter asked again.

"Simple really…." Ford said as he stopped and saw his bottle of chocolate milk was empty, which he picked up and shook lightly. "I don't remember finishing that…."

"You drank it before heading off for the message." Jack said quickly.

"I guess so. I still have the taste of chocolate in my mouth." Ford said before going on with the plan, not realizing at all that a fast one was being pulled on him.

The girls looked at Jack who only shrugged and tried to look like he knew what Ford was saying.

Alex Torres was with a few people who were beside the open door of the A.I. Mustang while it was parked in the special made turnstile to allow better access to the car by turning it sideways instead of having it drive on a ramp. Many more people were inside the once secret facility taking apart computers and other hardware as Billy Morgan and Zoe Chae could only watch from the back of the room as their job was taken away and K.I.T.T. was being taken from his body to be placed in a different system while his shell, the Mustang, was going to be put into a wooden box and put away inside the warehouse with many other objects in Area 51, more than likely to never been seen again.

"Mr. Torres, removing me could cause considerable if not serious damage to my A.I." K.I.T.T. stated as a man was working to remove the special device fitted into the middle of the dashboard.

"You're being transferred into a military system where your abilities will be put to a better and more important use." Torres said with little concern for the A.I. "Get used to it. Charles is gone and now I have full authority…."

The alarms still functioning came on suddenly startling everyone and made the man in the car get out instead of finishing the job.

"What's happening?" Torres asked as one of the men that was able to accessed the cameras.

"There is an unknown car coming down at high speed. I don't know what it is or who." the man said while still typing.

"What? Are you saying we're being invaded…." Torres began.

The main door opened as Torres yelled for it to be closed and when that failed, he pulled his gun and had others do so. Seconds later, a black General Lee rushed in and stopped inches from K.I.T.T.'s grill. Ford and Sam both got out, wearing their uniforms, and ignored the guns pointed at them as they walked up to the front of both cars.

"Why are you here General? This project isn't in your jurisdiction." Torres said while putting his gun away and had the others lower theirs. "Continue as you all were."

"You stop." Ford said pointing a finger at the guy who started to get back in. "Get away from K.I.T.T."

"I told you this project…." Torres began as he walked up.

"Is under the control of the Air Force as of now." Ford said as Sam handed over a few sheets of paper from her pocket. "I can't do anything to stop you from doing whatever you want to this facility, but the car and everything about it, including the A.I., come with me. He is built with technology of a highly top secret nature that only Charles knew fully about. You don't have the clearance and now that he is unfortunately dead, K.I.T.T. belongs to us."

Torres tossed the papers aside as he got into Ford's face.

"The C.I.A. is in control here and we are working with a branch of the government that goes above even you. So I suggest you back off…" Torres said pushing his finger into Ford's chest.

Several guns were pointed as Ford flipped the man around by grabbing his hand and slamming him face first into the General's hood as he held the said arm behind the mans back.

"Now you listen here and listen good." Ford exclaimed into the mans ear as he ignored the guns pointed at them. Sam didn't even look fazed, but had a hard glare that man a few men look wary at even pointing their weapons at her. "We have clearance that goes beyond anything you could imagine. We also know you're trying to take K.I.T.T. for a military project that we are still looking into at Area 51 where we do work occasionally! Had you looked at those papers, you would have seen we have the Presidents authority to come here and take K.I.T.T. Along with the Joint Chiefs and several other high people who we could easily have bust you down to only working the rest of your life as a janitor! Now, unless you want this place to turn into a war zone that we can guarantee you will loose, you better back the fuck off!"

Ford let the man go by pushing him away back towards the people by the computers, which he ended up tripping over and falling down on the ground with a few of the guards and computer equipment. Extremely upset, the man only glared at Ford as the people with guns lowered them despite their bosses reluctance, but only after the man looked over the papers finally and made a quick call that lasted less than a minute. The two got back into the General and after having the car drive sideways enough for K.I.T.T. to drive past, Ford turned around in a quick spin and followed the Mustang out of the building, leaving a good trail of black smoke from burning tires.

Billy, who was watching from the back of the room behind one of the walls, called Michael and told him and Sarah what just transpired.

"General's, I do appreciate what you did, but there could be very serious ramifications." K.I.T.T. said over their phone in the General Lee.

"Charles sent me a message to come save you K.I.T.T." Ford said. "We both refuse to let you be used for something other than what you should be."

"I see." K.I.T.T. said.

"Hey Ford, why are we following him?" Carter asked.

"That is a good question Samantha Carter." K.I.T.T. said. "I would stop and wait to learn of the further instructions, but we are being followed and tracked."

"We need to find Michael and Sarah first." Ford said.

"They are currently here." K.I.T.T. said sending them the tracking information he had on them, to the holo-screen that came up on the windshield in front of Sam.

"That's rather far from where we are." Carter said. "We'll have to have them come directly to us. They don't have clearance and we already tried."

"I really want to, but Jack about begged us to not try anything that would get him yelled at." Ford said rubbing his forehead. "We can have them come to our house. From there, we can figure things out more and then go to Area 51 and see what the hell is going on."

"K.I.T.T., you have our address in Colorado?" Carter asked.

"Yes, Samantha." K.I.T.T. said. "But I suggest you send the information to Michael and Sarah because I am currently being monitored."

"Good point. Though I barely know them, I'd rather not see or hear they got into trouble, taken or worse because of us." Carter said as she typed on the slid out laptop.

"That Torres guy really tried to push me. I think he wanted me to attack him." Ford said. "I noticed he was making another call when we left."

"He made several calls as we left General." K.I.T.T. said. "Zoe and Billy have been able to avoid being taken by the people still there and are keeping me informed of what is happening. Alex Torres is currently talking to some very high officials within the government and some organization called the N.I.D. has been referred to more than once. The word, I.O.A. has been spoke a few times as well, but no names."

Carter was startled only slightly because she knew what Ford was about to do by the look on his face, but it still made her jump when he punched his fist into the steering wheel and broke a couple fingers.

"Dammit! Why in the hell can't those idiots learn to stay out of business that is not of their concern!" Ford said with anger as he shook his hand after it healed. "I forgot how strong I made the steering wheel."

"At least you aren't bleeding this time." Carter said.

"That was rather messy." Ford said. "Can you play back the conversation K.I.T.T. and let us hear what is going on?"

"Negative." K.I.T.T. said. "I am unable to link up and listen in. I am being blocked and only getting information from Zoe and Billy that I can relay to you."

"Sam…" Ford began.

"Call Jack and see what he can do." Carter said pulling out her cell. "Michael and Sarah got the message and should arrive at the mansion by tonight if not tomorrow morning."

"K.I.T.T., we need a place to hide long enough to make a discreet call. Say underground where no one is looking or there, camera's or otherwise." Ford said.

"A place with no people and no surveillance going on." K.I.T.T. said. "There is few places nearby where we could do so while keeping the satellite's tracking us from not noticing as well."

"We only need some place to be out of visible sight of everyone. I don't care if they can detect us, we just need to keep from being seen." Ford said.

"There is an underground parking lot within five miles of us that we can use if I send a signal ahead tripping the alarms." K.I.T.T. said. "We may have one minute of being not seen at most."

"That will work." Ford said. "Do it when you feel the need to do so with the best outcome. And K.I.T.T., what will happen once we get there, you are under orders to never speak of until given permission."

"Understood General's. What happens with stay classified until I am told otherwise. If any attempts to access that information happens and I am unable to keep them out, I will erase the memory to preserve the secret." K.I.T.T. said.

"Hopefully that won't be a problem that will happen." Ford said.

Several minutes later, they pulled into the underground parking lot as the place was still being evacuated. A couple cop cars nearby saw them go in and started after them only to stop when the spike strip was activated and blew their tires. Both cars came to a quick stop near the back corner that was almost out of sight. Ford sent out a small pulse that blew out the lights in their level as he got out of the car.

"Several police personnel are headed this way General. We have an estimated ten seconds…" K.I.T.T. said.

"We'll be gone before then. X-wing, lock onto both vehicles and bring us up into the hanger bay." Ford said into a com he pulled from the car. "Now!"

A bright light surrounded them and then they were gone, just as the police came rushing in with weapons ready and several flashlights that found nothing.

K.I.T.T. wasn't shocked, not that they were expecting it. He apparently understood it and seemed to already know they existed.

"Considering the current state of technology I have seen, am and have access to, plus the full potential I was originally designed to be capable of, I would have been surprised to learn that the human race still used the space shuttles to leave this planet. I have detected alien craft and some transmissions before, but because of a deeply imbedded program that several people including Charles put into me, I am unable to speak about them, much less report on them either." K.I.T.T. said as they were still in the hanger.

"But you just told us." Carter said.

"You both have clearance." K.I.T.T. stated.

"Right, I should have realized that." Carter said as Ford smacked himself in the face for not figuring it out himself. "Well, Michael and Sarah won't be showing up for at least a few days. They are avoiding taking a plane to keep from possibly getting captured. I called one of the banks we use that was near them and had them get some money ready for them to pick up, that way it will help them stay more hidden."

"Since they won't have K.I.T.T. there to help try and track them, by cameras mostly, that was a great idea Sam." Ford said. "We'll beam us, you and the General down near Colorado Springs, and from there, we'll head to our house in the mountains. Unless they use tracking systems that only the SGC has use of, they won't be able to locate you. Even if they do somehow, going to our house is a bad idea."

"You have some sort of defense system?" K.I.T.T. asked.

"No. We have something better, if you are meaning weapon systems though." Carter said. "Nothing like that is in place because children live there. But we do have a energy shield system that not even a nuclear bomb could breach."

"Fascinating." K.I.T.T. said.

"Plus, a particularly important person is there and lives there sometimes. His unfortunate death would be felt by pretty much most if not all of the American military and everyone on the hill. Whoever ends up being the people behind that, will wish they hadn't been born." Ford said.

"You're talking about Jack, right?" Carter said.

"Yeah. He's the most important human aside from the rest of SG-1 in this galaxy. His name still strikes fear in a lot of the Jaffa. Even Bra'tak once mentioned he'd be hesitant to go against Jack in a battle of wits." Ford said as Sam laughed with him.

Michael and Sarah made it there a couple days later just after Ford and Sam had left. The two wanted to leave soon after they beamed down, but Jack said no because he wanted to look into things first, make calls and all that. Ford and Sam stayed at the house since they were ordered to the point Jack demanded it. Sarah and Charlie along with Janet and Cassandra stayed with them, which helped pass the time, even though it was obvious Ford was getting impatient. Jack beamed down finally and had what info he could find, which was very disturbing. The original project to make man and car become one was still in production and other than needing one particular person, that Jack was unable to find the name of, they also needed K.I.T.T.'s CPU in order to finish the program as suspected.

"So, it is a robotic suit that turns into a car as well." Ford grumbled as they sat around the table outside on the top deck. "A bad transformer."

"Yes. It is suppose to be a powerful weapon." Jack said. "What weapons it has I wasn't able to learn. This stuff is being done behind closed doors of whatever that metal you have in your coat is. Figuratively speaking."

"What is the point of it? Send it over seas to help in the fight against terrorism?" Carter asked. "It is a Mustang just like K.I.T.T. apparently, so they'd know America was behind it. Even if it never made it on the news publicly, they and a bunch of other nations would know we are using technology way ahead of them."

"I wonder if there is another reason for this being done. If you think about it, it could be someone has or is going to alter the original plan for this machine to be used for criminal purposes." Ford said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Jack said.

"Yeah, like that Foothold situation. Or I mean, after that when those devices were being….what is that look for?" Ford asked with a frown.

"What do you think?" Jack exclaimed.

"Let's see, there is me, you, Sam, Janet and currently, everyone else is inside." Ford said as he ticked off fingers. "We are the only ones that know about it that are here, outside."

"Still…." Jack began as Ford rubbed his forehead.

"The point is, we need to stop this before that machine is sent off to wherever it is suppose to go next and starts something we may end up having a lot of trouble stopping." Carter said. "And I don't mean time stopping to fix it."

"Yeah, if the public sees it and lots of damage is done before you get there…." Janet said trailing off.

"Alright, I'm going to get a hold of the person currently in charge of Area 51. I won't tell them you two are coming just in case he or she ends up also being part of this, but I will start asking questions and if need be, get beamed over there along with the rest of SG-1 and several other teams." Jack said.

"I'll stay here with the children and others, hoping you all come back just fine." Janet said. "And if not, I'll be ready."

"Good. You two take off now. I know that car can fly so cloak first and head straight there." Jack said.

"Um, the car can do both, but not at the same time." Ford said reluctantly.

"What?" Jack asked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Best way to describe it sir, think Star Trek. They can't cloak and fire weapons at the same time." Carter said.

"Same question, what?" Jack asked.

"I know, it is beyond asinine, but we are still working on the details of why and how to circumvent that problem. Both systems need quite a bit of power to use them, and trying them together will end up taking more power than we can output." Ford said.

"You two are kidding me!" Jack exclaimed. "Two of the most brilliant people I know in fields I can barely grasp, aside from mechanics, and you can't deal with a power issue! Get a bigger battery!"

"Sir, Jack…" Carter began.

"I was being figurative! Those Naquada generators are small enough to easily fit in the trunk…" Jack said. "A Puddle Jumper can cloak and fly, where is the problem?"

"A Puddle Jumper doesn't have all the parts that a car has. Totally different engine system." Ford said.

"Then take your damn Jumper in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Jack said.

"It's currently not functioning." Carter said.

"You two are unbelievable." Jack said as he shook his head. "Fine, drive as far from here as you can to some place that is below radar and then fly as far as you can to get close enough to drive the rest of the way."

"Why not just go there in the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Janet asked. "Safer, easier…."

"K.I.T.T. is here." Ford and Carter said.

"All our children are here and we want the T.A.R.D.I.S. to stay here to keep them safe…" Carter said.

"I don't think they would, but some others might decide to drop a missile or something worse on this place, if K.I.T.T.'s locator signal suddenly became broadcasted to everyone looking for it." Ford said.

"And before you ask, working on shutting that down in K.I.T.T. is a lot more work than you think. It is mostly programming and if we do something wrong, we could damage K.I.T.T. himself." Carter said.

"And K-9 can't do it?" Jack asked.

"Tried suggesting that to K.I.T.T. and K-9, but K-9 said it was a bad idea because they might be able to link up with his, K-9's transmitter, and possibly send a feedback pulse…." Carter began.

"Okay, you're talking words I barely understand now. Point is, T.A.R.D.I.S. can't be used." Jack said. "Let me guess, putting him in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and going there that way is a bad idea."

"After that fucking stunt they pulled on Atlantis, I am not putting the T.A.R.D.I.S. anywhere I don't have to." Ford just about growled as Sam had a angry yet sort of fearful look cross her face.

"We never found everyone behind it and I am damned sure they will try something like that again. I wouldn't be surprised if those people are lying in wait to see what we'll do with the T.A.R.D.I.S. during this current problem." Carter said. "I would rather she stay here and keep everyone safe since K-9 can inform everyone to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. if whoever comes to try something, while we are gone."

"Makes sense." Jack said. "Get going then. I'll stay behind and have Colonel Mitchell go with the teams to help, under my authority. That way, if anyone does try to show up here, I'll be here to stop them."

K-9 informed Sarah O'Neill, since Jack was busy on the phone, that Michael and Sarah were on their way up the road, about half an hour after Ford and Sam left.

"Well, they made it here finally, and safely." Sarah O'Neill said.

"Thank god for that. I'd rather not have to do anything medical unless I need to right now." Janet said.

"Hey there ladies. I'm Michael Knight and this is Sarah Graiman." Michael said as he walked over with her. "We were told to come here…."

"We know." Janet said. "I am Janet Frasier and this is Sarah O'Neill."

"My husband, Major General Jack O'Neill, is inside talking to some people. Some of the people he works with is suppose to be on their way to help with whatever this problem is." Sarah O'Neill said.

They went in with them and sat at the kitchen table. After getting some water for the two, Janet told Jack they were here, and he said he'd be right there.

"Where is those two General's?" Michael asked. "And where is K.I.T.T.?"

"They have already left for Area 51 to find out what project is being done with the intent of using K.I.T.T." Janet said. "I don't know the exact details since my field is medical, but I knew enough to tell you that much."

"They didn't want to wait and since they both have the highest clearance possible for every project there, unless a situation like this comes into play, they went to find out what it is." Sarah O'Neill said. "As for K.I.T.T., he is in the building outside because it blocks signals."

"I see. Him staying inside there keeps them from finding K.I.T.T. by satellite or anything else." Sarah Graiman said.

"Are we just suppose to stay here until this situation is resolved? I hate waiting…" Michael began.

"I really don't know." Janet said. "They never said you couldn't leave, but I am sure they wouldn't want you to. The people behind this are extremely ruthless to the point they will kill anyone who gets in there way, even innocents."

"Well, unless you force us to stay, I am leaving. I don't want to have others solving problems dealing with me without being there as well." Michael said as he got up.

"I really don't think…." Janet began.

"I'll get Jack." Sarah O'Neill said as she left the room.

Not wanting to stay and clearly not really able to stop them since Jack still wouldn't get off the phone and K.I.T.T. did have to follow Michael and Sarah's orders, they took off as well to find out what the hell was going on.

"So, those two took off to hog dog it on their own sir." Mitchell said over the phone in Teal'cs Durango, which Teal'c was driving, as they were headed towards Area 51.

"Yeah. I tried to stop them, but you know them. If Carter hadn't retired, I'd have ordered her and then she would have made Ford stay." Jack grumbled over the phone. "I just got off the phone recently with the President after calling you guys first and was unable to get off long enough to stop Michael Knight, the Sarah with him and K.I.T.T. from leaving. They left a few minutes ago so keep a watch out for that black Mustang."

"Shouldn't be a problem sir." Mitchell said. "Does anyone at Area 51 know we are coming?"

"Only a few know, and those are people we can truly trust." Jack said. "The rest of the guards and such won't know till you are within a mile or so, so the people doing this won't have time to try running away or anything. We've already got the area set up to keep any ships from beaming anything in or out, and any that try to fly in or out, cloaked or not, will be seen right away."

"Good to hear sir. I'm tired of the N.I.D. trying to destroy what we have been working so hard on all these years." Mitchell said.

"You and me both. When these assholes are captured, make sure that Ford doesn't end up killing them all. We can't find the people at the top if we have no one to talk to." Jack said.

"Got it sir." Mitchell said.

"So, how bad is it?" Daniel asked from the back.

"Well, those two that are with K.I.T.T. didn't stay back at the house as we had hoped and are on their way to Area 51 as well. Don't be surprised if they end up passing us by within the next hour or so." Mitchell said as he put his phone away. "As for the two General's, they may be there already if not soon."

"If the N.I.D. and other unknown people are looking for this new K.I.T.T., why would they leave if they knew they could be found once they left?" Teal'c asked.

"Apparently, this Sarah Graiman, who is with Michael Knight, is very well versed in how K.I.T.T. operates. Enough so that she can turn off certain systems and such to keep them from being detected or whatever." Mitchell said.

"Wait, Sam and Ford said they couldn't do it themselves, yet this lady can?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Sam and Ford both didn't built that K.I.T.T. and don't know his systems enough to do anything, which is why they didn't try. Or so I understand." Mitchell said.

"I find that rather impossible sounding." Daniel said with a frown.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, same here." Mitchell said as his phone rang. "Colonel Mitchell."

"I just got word. Ford and Sam have just arrived. How long until you three make it there?" Jack asked.

"Ten minutes at the most. We couldn't beam in any closer without setting off any possible alarms or alerting anyone." Mitchell said.

"Understood. Get there as quickly as possible then." Jack said.

They weren't bothered much, thankfully, as they entered the gated area and rushed over to the section they needed to, ignoring the guards outside the place who aimed their weapons, that somehow ceased to function as they tried to shoot the car. Tossing their rifles aside, they tried their side arms which failed to fire as well, and then fell to the ground unconscious before they could try anything else, as an intense sonic pulse was sent out at them.

"Obviously, they work for someone other than the right people." Carter said as Ford rammed the General through the metal garage door.

It ripped off with a screeching noise and got the attention of the people inside, who quickly turned and started firing their rifles and hand guns. Bullets bounced off and then ceased all together as the General Lee emitted the pulse once again, making the weapons become useless. Both of them got out, both wearing their full officer's uniforms, though Ford also had his other coat on too, as Alex was walking up, ignoring the two guns that had came out of the General Lee's fenders.

"You two are not suppose to be here, much less are allowed…." Alex began with anger while pointing a finger.

"Not allowed? You have no idea who you are truly working for, do you? We aren't out there on other worlds busting our asses to keep this planet safe to only come back home and have to deal with the same sort of assholes who more or less cause us the same trouble we deal with in our jobs. I'm tired of coming back home to find I have to also deal with people, who are suppose to be our allies, who think they know and can do better and go behind our backs to cause this sort of trouble and more, for us and the rest of the people who devote their lives to protecting the world from jackasses like you lot that are also out there in the galaxy." Carter yelled, surprising not only Ford, but most of everyone in the room.

She knocked the gun out of his hand, knowing it didn't function, punched him in the face and then spun him around slamming his head into the hood of the General while holding his arm behind his back hard enough she almost popped the shoulder out.

"The only thing that makes you idiots here different is the lack of technology to use against us, much less know how in fighting tactics. Now, what the hell is going on here, because we have better things to do with our time than having to constantly deal with the N.I.D., Trust and other rouge elements who keep causing us trouble." Carter growled in his ear.

"If he doesn't talk, I'm sure we can make the rest of you all talk." Ford said as he held one of his energy pistols out towards the other men in the room. "More of our people are on their way here to help us deal with this place, so the sooner you start talking, the better your chances at living and such."

It wasn't much of a surprise when the weapons were tossed and the people ran, either past them out the broken door or out side doors, or further into the building. A growling noise was heard from behind a white tarp at the back of the room, that sounded like a powerful engine that was angry.

"What the hell is that?" Carter asked. "What are you…"

Carter was surprised, as was the General when the man kicked out, hitting her shin hard enough she let go, and then hit the hood of the car when he gave her a right cross she barely dodged. Ford fired, missing as the man ducked and rolled, grabbed his gun from the floor and instead of firing it like Ford thought, he ducked when the gun nearly hit his face. A kick to the back of his knee dropped him to the ground, smacking his head into the floor enough he was dazed. Sam was shaking off the punch as Alex was running toward whatever was behind the tarp. Alex stopped as what was hiding behind the tarp blasted out and hit the ground near the man.

"Ford…" Carter began as Ford was walking over as fast as he was able, even though it was apparent he was still disoriented.

A grinding of metal and the sound of it shifting around surprised the two, though didn't stop Ford from continuing forward. The wheels stayed with branching sections leading to the rest of the car, that morphed into a robotic form. It had a chest, two arms and a head of sorts that was part of the body, no neck. All of which looked sinister and evil, especially with the red eyes. The hands were three fingered and there was dual barreled weapons on the arms along with two smaller ones on either side of the area above what would be the hips.

Alex yelled when he was suddenly grabbed, the chest opened and he was put in, followed by the compartment closing over him after wires were put to his body and on his head. Being so close, Ford almost didn't believe what he heard Alex scream, or the name anyway, but it had to be true. The man yelled the name K.A.R.R. while trying to order the robot down.

"Unbelievable! Only complete fools would bring you back." Ford growled as he changed the setting on the energy pistol.

Ford fired the energy pistol at the head, several times, and was surprised when it seemed to be absorbed.

"Primary target located." K.A.R.R said as the guns aimed at Ford.

Sam heard the robot talk, and if it wasn't for the fact of several things that Ford had, along with sound bytes on his computer and watching the cartoon a lot, she would not have understood why Ford suddenly hesitated to fire.

"Optimus…." Ford muttered.

**(A.N. Peter Cullen, the original voice for Optimus Prime in the cartoon series back in the 80's, along with being the voice for Optimus Prime in the live action movies, played the voice for K.A.R.R. as well. Sadly, it was short lived.)**

The arm suddenly shifted and he was unable to move much less have time to try when a missile blasted out.

Sam leaned on the car hood stunned as Ford was literally blown away. She had to ducked down for a moment as the roof creaked and groaned and parts of the floor were scattered around in the blast. When the arm was pointed her direction, she dashed towards one of the doors nearby while telling the General to open fire, while glad she wasn't wearing high heels. She had just grabbed the door handle and was opening it when a explosion behind her knocked her into the door and wall. Through a daze while lying on the floor, she saw the car transform back, say something she didn't catch other than the word K.I.T.T. and SGC, then drive out pass the over turned and smoking General Lee.

Mitchell and the group were driving rather fast now as they were told there was an explosion along with injured personal at Area 51. Apparently, they were fighting against some robotic car, and losing.

"Whoa…." Daniel said as they slowed down, seeing there was a lot more damage and such going on than they were told.

There was injured if not dead personal scattered along with several buildings on fire, crates of things and over a dozen hummers, along with a few tanks and several helicopters burning and or destroyed. The fence around the front area was destroyed in several places with a few of the broken vehicles outside where it was apparent they had been tossed. And shockingly, there was two F-302's that had been shot down, crashed just outside the fenced area.

"Oh my god…" Mitchell said.

"Things are not boding well." Teal'c said gravely.

"I am not going out there against that thing. No way, no how." Vala said as she put up her hands and set the hand device aside.

"General, things are really bad here." Mitchell said as he had called Jack. "We don't see either Sam or Ford, nor his car around. Currently, there is another car that turns into a robot, is doing a lot of destruction to the place. Not all of Area 51 is affected thankfully…"

"It appears that a shield has been activated to areas of this place Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said as they saw shimmering fields in various areas that got hit occasionally from either exploding missiles or gun fire or debris that impacted it.

"Yeah, I've been hearing the bad news for awhile." Jack said. "We got word from our people that went to the F.L.A.G. base where K.I.T.T. was taken by Ford and Sam, along with our people who finally got information from the C.I.A. along with the N.I.D., which the President and Joint Chief personally handled with us. That it K.A.R.R. As in, Knight Industries Automated Roving Robot."

"Didn't a K.A.R.R. try to kill Ford once before?" Mitchell asked as Teal'c backed his vehicle behind a overturned and slightly burning M1-A Abrams tank.

"Yeah, when he was remade into a powerful Hummer. This is an entirely different K.A.R.R., but was programmed to kill SG-1 and capture Ford, so that the T.A.R.D.I.S. could be taken. As long as Ford is in the T.A.R.D.I.S, according to what they think, she can be operated by anyone else and be just fine." Jack said with an angry tone. "We know otherwise and have told the various idiots, but they don't believe us. Currently, K.A.R.R.'s primary mission is to take Michael Knight and use him as the human interface…."

"Jack, sorry to interrupt…" Daniel said, since Mitchell had put it on speaker phone. "Are you reading from something…."

"Yes Daniel. I don't understand half of this crap, so I am giving you the cliff notes of what I can understand. Now, the situation at Area 51, at least one section, is that things are dire. Wait, you're there and said that already. Anyway, several personnel along with quite a few guards were injured and or killed when he broke out of the area he was in. Even the energy defense systems that could be used, didn't effect K.A.R.R. because he has a powerful shield and uses Replicator technology. Fortunately and unfortunately, not like the Replicators we knew." Jack said.

"What is different, aside from not being human like?" Mitchell asked.

"Our anti replicator guns don't work on K.A.R.R. and so far, nothing is working from what we are being told. From what we have been told, he is programmed to interface with this Michael Knight guy only and assimilate K.I.T.T. only." Jack said. "Personally, I know that is a load of crap because those asinine Replicators have always changed when we didn't think they could."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me either sir." Mitchell said as they were watching from beside the tank as the fighting continued. "What do we do sir? We got no weapons with us currently and even if we did, I doubt we could do much."

"I'm working on that. Hopefully Ford and Carter will do something soon. Now, we've already called Michael and Sarah and informed them of what K.A.R.R. intends to do, but instead of turning around, they are still headed for Area 51. When they get there, get them underground or something. K.A.R.R. intends to somehow, um, assimilate K.I.T.T. to get stronger or something." Jack said with that irritable voice that showed he was getting more confused by the moment.

"We need to find Ford and Sam." Mitchell said. "Before those two and K.I.T.T. arrive."

"Something bad must have happened to them." Daniel said.

"I agree. We've tried to call them both along with the car, but we keep getting voice mail." Jack said. "We already know Ford can fix a lot of things because of his time thing, but something serious must have happened if they weren't able to stop K.A.R.R. already and haven't answered their phones."

"How can that be?" Vala said. "He's said more than once, along with Sam, the General Lee is the most advanced car on the planet. Most advanced in the galaxy, possibly universe."

"Is it not possible for the Odyssey to shoot K.A.R.R. from space General O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I suggested that T, and even went so far as to demand it, seeing as the threat K.A.R.R. posses is worth blasting him before things get out of hand any more than they are. But as insanely and asinine this is going to sound, they can't get a positive lock. We couldn't hit him directly with a nuke, even if we knew his exact coordinates." Jack grumbled and then spoke as they began to speak. "Look, I don't know the technical aspects, all I know is that some sort of cloak or whatever keeps him from being seen much less detected clearly. Unless you're directly in line of sight, you can't hit him. Even then, a laser system, guided or otherwise would be deflected. You'll have to tell the Colonel were to fire his shots, in hopes that they do something and hit him within three, because they tell me here that he'll be able to more than likely avoid them after the first shot and possibly do something involving hacking and feedback to damage if not destroy the Odyssey."

"Damn, these bastards are really pissing me off sir. How did they get their hands on so much technology?" Mitchell asked.

"How do you think? We're not even sure all the people behind this fiasco, but we know that K.A.R.R. is a lot more powerful than he should be. So far, he is unable to fly, meaning he has to stay on the ground to get anywhere. It doesn't seem that he can drive on water either, but that is unsure." Jack said.

"Let us know when you are ready to try shooting him from orbit sir." Mitchell said. "We'll try to find Sam and Ford and see what we can do here."

"Good luck guys and keep out of his line of sight and fire. You are targets along with a lot more SGC personal." Jack said.

Sam woke up slowly, smelling smoke, burning electrics and blood. She heard some voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. Everything hurt, and after a moment of moving her body, she was glad to feel nothing was broken, but she knew she'd be covered in bruises for awhile. It took her a moment to get to her knees and finally stand, to see the room was badly damaged, with the lights over head flickering on and off. A few small fires here and there were also giving some light that helped her move from the broken doorway that was collapsed on the other side, making that not an exit anymore. The General Lee was smoking while still on its side, with some of the concrete ceiling on it. Looking at her watch, she found it scratched and the face plate cracked, but still functioning. From what she could gather, she'd been out for about fifteen minutes. There was no heartbeat monitor, so she knew Ford had yet to recover, or more than likely as she just realized it, his watch was destroyed so she wouldn't know anything till she saw him, which she did after slowly walking around one pile of concrete.

"This would be comical if not for the trouble." Carter muttered with a wince as she moved closer and knelt down. "Ford, wake up. We're in real big trouble and I'd rather not die being buried alive…."

"Sam…" Ford murmured as he slowly came around from being hit in the face, slapped actually, several times. "What…."

"K.I.T.T., K.A.R.R., us in Area 51…." Carter began, leaning back just in time as he sat up.

"Damn! Wait, we need….where are my clothes…." Ford began as he felt himself over and saw nothing. "Oh, right. Well, this is a first, sort of…"

"Your coat has to be somewhere around here, along with those cannons of yours, otherwise, nothing else survived." Carter said as he stood and helped her to her feet.

"This would be comical and sort of romantic…." Ford began as she leaned on him.

"Comical yes, sexy, not a chance right now. I am so sore and tired, sex is not even on my mind, despite you have nothing on." Carter said as they walked over to the car.

"How bad…." Ford began, picking up one of his cannons that was by the General.

"Other than the blow I took to my head which has at least stopped bleeding, nothing else seems to be serious. I checked…." Carter said as she sat down against the front grill of the car.

"You've got a lot of blood…" Ford began worried.

"It's just scratches. Trust me Ford, I'll live. Go get your other gun and coat." Carter said. "Then we can get out of here…."

"That's not important…" Ford began.

"You're other gun is over that way and your coat is hanging off a broken metal bar sticking out of the ceiling behind the General…" Carter said waving a hand.

He looked, seeing they were there and it was only obvious because they shined in the light unlike everything else that didn't have that luster as it were to it. She must have seen them while they were walking to the General since he had been paying more attention to her. The coat was still intact, at least as to the metal meshing, but the fabric part was all but gone.

"We need to knock the General back onto his wheels." Ford said as he walked back up.

"I'd say forget it, but I don't see anyway out. Looks like we were purposely buried in here." Carter said as she leaned against the car's pull bar and removed her coat and then removed the tie as she unloosened the shirt collar. "I'm so glad I didn't wear a skirt. Here, you can help me in and I'll see how bad it is. Hopefully, he's intact enough to still move. I can't see any other way in here and with our phones gone, we can't contact anyone outside, or be contacted."

She hissed and grunted, but ignored the pains as she moved and was lifted and then helped into the car. Since the driver side was on the floor, it made it easier for her to not have to work harder to stay hanging while working. The windows were cracked and various areas of the outer frame were bent and scratched, along with some interior damage to the dashboard systems. Ford slowly got in as the car came alive.

"We're probably going to get buried real fast. I can't say for certain how long the shield will hold or if at all." Carter said as he held himself in place to keep from falling on her.

"We'll activate them just as we drop onto the wheels. Floor it and turn around as fast as you can…." Ford began as he pushed a few buttons, hitting a couple that activated after a second stronger push.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it…." Carter said. "The windows won't tint, so you're going to be in trouble when everyone walks up…."

Just as they began heading in as carefully as possible, K.I.T.T. came rushing up and parked near them.

"What the hell happened here?" Michael asked, as they saw the carnage that was happening.

"A bad section of the government that we can't really go into, along with the C.I.A., built K.A.R.R." Mitchell began.

"They rebuilt K.A.R.R." K.I.T.T. said with surprise in his voice. "That is not good news by any means. Have you found out the true purpose behind him being created?"

"We're not completely sure of all the details, nor all the people truly behind it." Daniel said. "But part of it involves you Mr. Knight."

"The interface system." Sarah said in shock. "That idea was scrapped."

"Apparently not. A guy named Alex Torres is behind all of this along with several others." Mitchell said. "We are not sure if he is still alive. K.A.R.R.'S intent is to get you Mr. Knight and somehow assimilate K.I.T.T."

"How's that possible?" Michael asked.

"That isn't possible." Sarah said. "There is no way for K.I.T.T. to even do that, no matter what sort of programming we do to his nanites."

"K.I.T.T. was made from different nanites than what K.A.R.R. is." Daniel said, without thinking first.

"What do you mean different nanites?" Sarah asked.

"Jackson." Mitchell said scolding him.

"Sorry, I forgot for a moment. They are more than in the middle of this and seeing as Ford and Sam haven't done something yet, nor are we sure their condition, if we have to do this without them, they need to know at least some of what is happening." Daniel said.

"Well…yeah, you're right. But let me handle this. Okay you two. K.I.T.T. already knows a lot of what is going on, but is unable to say because of higher orders put into his programming. Don't go trying to dig around when this is over, he's programmed to delete that information if someone not authorized tries to access it, and we'll know. You're father got the nanites to built K.I.T.T. from a friend working here. The nanites here that were used, were….well, toned down is the best way I can describe it since technology isn't my field." Mitchell said. "K.I.T.T. is made from similar ones, but not the same, otherwise he'd be able to do a whole lot more and would never need a driver."

"Okay…" Sarah said a bit unsure.

"Wait, if K.A.R.R. is after K.I.T.T. here and Michael, then they need to leave before K.A.R.R. sees them." Vala stated.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I do not believe we will be in any trouble unless he directly sees us." K.I.T.T. said as he backed up and hid behind the tank and the others did the same. "Currently, there is some sort of interference making it impossible for me to scan anything around me outside of one meter. Other than my line of sight allowing me to see what is around me, I cannot tell you what is happening."

"That makes sense." Daniel said. "In order for other satellites, even from other countries, to not see or scan Area 51, there is some…um, Sam explained it once…."

"She informed me of it once as well." Teal'c said.

"I read it in the report she wrote once." Mitchell said. "As long as K.A.R.R. doesn't come driving past, he'll never know we are behind this tank. Good thing it is here, though unfortunate."

"I would suggest calling for help, but I am unable to make any links to any satellites or phone lines either." K.I.T.T. said. "In fact, I cannot link to anything at all. Short of the land lines inside the facilities that are being protected by the unknown shield I saw, I see no way to make contact with anyone safely."

Mitchell's phone suddenly went off, making Sarah and Michael give K.I.T.T. a look before turning to them.

"We got special phones." Mitchell said. "We are still here sir."

"Good. We heard that K.I.T.T. had arrived, but nothing has happened so far." Jack said.

"Yeah, we're all hiding behind a broken tank on its side." Mitchell said as they heard Jack over the speaker phone again.

"Oh, that's right. The area is being jammed to make sure K.A.R.R. can't hack the other systems, much less the internet to find all he needs to look for." Jack said.

"Indeed General O'Neill. K.A.R.R. is currently still causing havoc to the area, but has yet to break through the shielded sections. Why he has not left, I cannot say." Teal'c said.

"Well, that is more than likely because he was apparently sent data, by someone we have yet to learn the identity of, and no it was not Ford or Carter, that K.I.T.T. is already on the base with Michael. I can only guess he is trying to break through the shield or trying to hack his way into the system or something." Jack said.

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone looked at the wrecked building area as an explosion happened shortly after it started caving in. Out from the former front came a cloud of dust an debris followed by a damaged orange car that hit the ground hard enough everyone heard a crunch noise and saw showers of sparks. Instead of stopping, the car spun around in a circle a few times before straightening out and heading towards the front gate, while doing so erratically. Mitchell and Daniel, followed shortly by the others, waved their hands at them to not come their way as they started over.

Ford and Sam noticed it almost too late when they saw K.A.R.R. turned around and transform, then fired a couple missiles at them and the tank. Sam barely got the car turned around as Ford fired off several rounds, hitting the missiles before they got to close.

"I am more advanced and more powerful than you are capable of understanding. Surrendering is your only option." K.A.R.R. said as he came rushing at them, in car mode.

Sam barely got the car out of the way as K.A.R.R. just missed hitting them, clipping his back end into the tank, where the others jumped out of the way as K.I.T.T. backed up and began using his weapons, after going into attack mode, on K.A.R.R. A bit of surprise, but not a lot was on everyone's face as they noticed it had little effect other than making K.A.R.R. turn around.

Before K.A.R.R. could fire his weapons at them, a bright blue beam of energy struck his back end, burning through the shield for a few seconds. The explosion wasn't as big as everyone wished as K.A.R.R. sped out of the way and turned around, firing at the damaged General Lee, that was smoking from the front where the laser system burned out. Sam floored it as best she could, driving backwards as K.A.R.R. was a few feet from the bumper, firing his weapons.

"The shield won't last much longer." Carter said through gritted teeth while trying to keep control of the General.

"At least there is nothing behind us to avoid." Ford said as he was trying to work with the wires and laptop to keep the car running.

K.I.T.T., with Michael driving, came rushing up and firing what weapons they had. The others had gotten into Teal'cs vehicle and went inside one of the shielded sections. Daniel and Vala went to aid those injured and get them in the shielded sections while Sarah followed Mitchell and Teal'c.

"K.I.T.T. are we doing anything?" Michael asked as he barely avoided a missile that was fired at them from the now transformed K.A.R.R.

"I am unsure Michael. I am still unable to use my scanners at full capacity." K.I.T.T. said. "And while I am capable of withstanding quite a bit of damage, I would prefer not to see how powerful those missiles are."

"Me either K.I.T.T." Michael said as he avoided another blast.

"At least they are trying." Carter said.

"Ah ha!" Ford exclaimed.

The two guns in the General's fenders came out along with one of the missile systems in the passenger door. K.A.R.R. turned, while still driving at them, and fired back with his arm and side guns. The two missiles that fired from the door impacted his hand that swiped at them, blowing off one of the fingers. He hit the General in the side, taking out one of the guns while doing a lot of damage as Sam lost control.

Ford grabbed the wheel with her and they barely kept the car from going into a roll. If not for Ford teaching her how to drive when you lost control, she was sure they would have crashed if not be dead. Barely getting control as a couple missiles were fired at them, she got the General backing up again and ignored the fact the hood and her door along with the front bumper came off.

"That's not good. The shields won't last another minute…" Carter said worried. "I hope you have some idea…."

"Oh, this is going to hurt." Ford said as he put his foot over into the driver side and grabbed the wheel with one hand while handing her the guns. "Hold these and brace yourself…"

"You can't be serious! He'll shoot me!" Carter exclaimed as she knew what he had planned, mostly by the buttons he pushed.

"Not if I hit the brake." Ford said as he gave her a look, to which she nodded as she braced herself.

Michael and K.I.T.T. were surprised when one of the roof sections over the driver went flying off and past them. When Sam suddenly shot into the air, with the chair, they were sure she was going to be blasted as K.A.R.R. aimed his weapons. That only failed to happen as the General Lee stopped, making K.A.R.R. ram into it head on. The explosion that followed sent K.A.R.R. through the air several feet before he hit the ground and rolled several times.

The damage was worse to him because of the fact he was still in robot form. One of his arms was barely attached, all his wheels were bent and twisted, his guns on his arms were broken and Alex had been serious injured during the tumble.

K.I.T.T. was unable to avoid the blast that lifted him into the air like a turbo boost, but without any control. He hit the ground front end first, tumbling end over end and rolling past K.A.R.R. by several dozen feet. Michael was unfortunately knocked out and K.I.T.T. was unable to right himself from being on his side since his systems were, disorientated per say from the impact of the blast and hitting the ground.

K.A.R.R. was in the process of slowly repairing his systems and had seen K.I.T.T. roll by. Using his one arm, he slowly dragged himself towards K.I.T.T., knowing he only needed to interface with K.I.T.T. in order to complete one of his primary programs, which would bring about his full repairs and upgrade his abilities.

Sam was nearing the ground while ignoring her neck and head that ached from the sudden jerk of the ejection along with the parachute that deployed shortly before she started to drop back. Hitting the ground, she got out of the chair and stumbled a few times before she was able to finally get to K.I.T.T.

"K.I.T.T…." Carter began while holding part of him to keep standing.

"Samantha Carter. I am happy to see you are still alive. Unfortunately, I am unable to do anything in this state. I would recommend you to run, but there is no cover to go for and I am sure K.A.R.R. would be able to recover long before you could get far enough away back to the base." K.I.T.T. said. "I am unable to currently repair myself enough to aid you. Do you have an idea of what we can do?"

"Does your communications work?" Carter asked hopefully.

"I can contact the base if you wish, but they will not be able to send help in time." K.I.T.T. said.

"Can you link up to this broken phone at all?" Carter said as she saw she probably had less than three minutes until K.A.R.R. reached them.

"Put it into my glove compartment and I will see what I can do." K.I.T.T. said as she did so, after he opened a section like he had a T-top. Less than ten seconds went by when he spoke again. "I was successful in getting it operational enough to use, as long as it is linked to me."

"Good, get me General O'Neill." Carter said.

"Carter?" Jack's voice said after a moment.

"Sir, no time to explain. I need the Odyssey to locate my position and beam me and K.I.T.T. out of here, now. After we are brought up, hit this location with a couple of the beam weapons. K.A.R.R. is damaged enough it will finish him." Carter said hastily.

"On it Carter." Jack said as she heard him start yelling orders in the background. "Why not just have the Odyssey beam him into space and blast him instead?"

"Is the Odyssey able to get a lock on K.A.R.R.?" Carter asked.

"Let me check. Yes, they can." Jack said after a moment. "I'll have them do it right away."

"Wait sir, have them beam him into low orbit instead. That way, if he is somehow able to absorb energy to help with his repairs, we won't be giving it to him and he'll burn up in orbit." Carter said quickly.

"Good idea Carter. Wish I thought of that." Jack said.

K.A.R.R. was inches from K.I.T.T.'s undercarriage when she came walking around and shook her head.

"Ford took out your predecessor. This time, I am taking you out." Carter stated. "I hope you burn well."

K.A.R.R. reached for her when he suddenly was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, he saw the Earth before him and twisted slightly to see a large ship above him, but way out of reach. He started to try and transmit himself to a satellite nearby or the ship, in order to survive, but failed to do so in time as the friction of the atmosphere got too great and he burned away into nothing within a few seconds.

"General Carter, this is the Odyssey. The enemy has been destroyed. We made sure to jam any signals from being sent, just as you said." Carter heard from K.I.T.T.'s speakers.

"Thank you Colonel. You've helped save me, the SGC and a lot of other lives." Carter said as she slumped down against the damaged hood that was providing shade.

"All in a day's work. Help is on the way." the Colonel said before signing off.

"Unless my scanners are not working properly, you have a minor concussion, several abrasions, a couple fractures ribs and several cuts that needed medical attention and stitches." K.I.T.T. said.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Carter said tiredly as she hung her head. "Wake me when help arrives…."

K.I.T.T. tried to talk to her, to keep her awake, but she stayed unconscious. Michael awoke after K.I.T.T. finally got him awake, who would be hurting for a few days, and had him get out and see to Carter until help arrived, which was minutes away. When Mitchell and the others got there, Michael was dazed, but still awake while Carter was lying on the ground in the shade by him, with a few areas on her bandaged.

"I assume that K.A.R.R. is really gone then?" Michael asked as Carter was being put into a military ambulance that came with.

"Yeah. He got, burned into nothingness, per say." Mitchell said with a small smile.

"Good, glad that is over." Michael said as he was helped into a ambulance himself. "Sorry about your friend. That General guy…"

"Oh, him. He'll live. He got out of the car before the impact. You're better off not knowing how he survived and his recovery." Mitchell said.

"Tell him thanks when you see him, and that Sam lady too." Michael said. "Hey, what's going to happen to K.I.T.T.?"

"Don't worry, he'll be back in your hands soon." Mitchell said as he closed the door and patted the back.

A few days later…..

"That was incredibly stupid." Janet said as they were all sitting outside around the table on the top deck. "Sam could have been killed…"

"I was just fine, aside from the injuries. I knew that K.A.R.R. wouldn't be able to shoot me in time." Carter said.

"I knew what I was doing." Ford said as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"You're still tired?" Jack asked.

"I had to rebuild my car, deal with the fall out of everything that happened, get people the died back, aside from that Alex jackass that I couldn't save, keep the N.I.D., I.O.A. and those idiots from shutting down or taking over F.L.A.G. and a whole bunch of other stuff." Ford grumbled.

"If we hadn't helped get those emitter things in place for Sam, I am sure more problems would be taking place." Daniel said.

"Yeah. It didn't take long for the N.I.D. to try and move people in to take what was left of the General Lee, in hopes of learning something they could use, against us more than likely." Carter said.

"They were mostly looking for the time travel data." Ford muttered. "Claiming I owed them for what happened at Area 51, the damage and all that. I had nothing to do with K.A.R.R. That was there own doing for trying to use something that was defective from the beginning."

"Was all the information and data concerning K.A.R.R. taken?" Teal'c asked.

"As far as we have gathered, yes. We have it all, which Sarah, Michael and the others were glad to let us keep, in order to make sure nothing like that happened again and so hopefully, no one else will try to get to them or K.I.T.T. for information they don't have." Carter said.

"I'm just glad I barely had to get involved after K.A.R.R. was destroyed. Other than a few questions and damned paperwork, Ford and Carter dealt with everything else." Jack said.

"More like delegated." Carter grumbled.

"Well, I'm just glad it is over and that I talked to my future counterpart, who said that was the end of K.A.R.R. As far as he knew of anyway." Ford said. "And while talking to those assholes made me want to shoot the lot of them, it was better I and Sam handled it since we knew more about the nanites and such."

"So, what about your car General?" Mitchell asked.

"Took some work, considering I had to put all that was destroyed back into the system and work out some details in programming and such. He's back to normal, with a few differences." Ford said. "And unfortunately, still wanted by people I want to shoot."

"I look at it this way." Jack said. "If they are after you, they leave the rest of us alone."

"Oh, ha, ha." Ford said as Jack laughed.

"Think we'll see any more of K.I.T.T. and them?" Daniel asked.

"Why would you care Daniel?" Jack asked.

"K.I.T.T. is interesting to talk to." Daniel said. "I have talked to the original K.I.T.T. and other than their name, they are very different. And the K.I.T.T. on Gia'as isn't the only vehicle that is sentient. I see them as a new culture, that while they talk in a language I will probably never understand, I am fascinated how the think and see things."

"Never know sir, we may come across sentient machines on another world." Mitchell said. "Better to have some idea of what to expect than not be prepared at all."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Much like that planet we have yet to really find that has electronic life forms…" Ford began.

"The one where Sam was taken over. Do we really need to bring back that memory?" Janet asked with a sad look.

"Personally, I wish I had been there. I am sure I could have done better reasoning." Ford said.

"You would have talked them into transferring their consciousness into you." Carter said. "To which I would have been free, I know. But we have no idea if they would have seen what you think and feel about A.I.'s and been more forthcoming and less threatening."

"We still could end up in the Transformer universe that Ford is always wishing for." Vala said.

"Speaking of which, I still can't believe you did that after K.A.R.R. spoke." Carter stated.

"I seriously was so shocked, I couldn't help it. That voice is very distinct and it threw me." Ford said. "If it wasn't for the fact K.A.R.R. was so dangerous and all that, I would have tried to save him."

"Just because of the voice." Jack said with a look he used to give Carter and Daniel.

"I'd try to explain it, but you'd never get it." Ford said as the others laughed and Jack shook his head.

"What is to become of K.I.T.T. and the others?" Teal'c asked.

"He will continue to operate with them as intended." Carter said. "F.L.A.G. is back in operation and should continue to do so for many years. We'll be on standby for help if they call, but that's only if it becomes an emergency really."

"The original Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. operated for years, helping others and saving lives of lots of people by just stopping bad guys from, doing bad things." Ford said with a shrug as Jack shook his head again at Ford's lack of words. "One day, there may be more vehicles with A.I.'s and by then, the SGC may be public knowledge."

"That will be the day." Jack said. "I hope to be long since retired and out of this political stuff by then."

"Hopefully, the right people will be in charge after moving on from the SGC and peace is more the norm." Ford said.

"I can see Walter as the President of the United States one day." Carter said.

"As can I. His ability to know things and have them ready before they are needed or asked for is quite uncanny." Teal'c said. "He would make a great leader, provided the right people were at his side helping him."

"I can see that too." Mitchell said.

"I'll suggest it to him the next time I see him." Jack said. "Well, here's to the future of the country and the world, left hopefully in the hands of people in their right minds and people we can truly trust."

"Here, here." Daniel said as they raised their glasses with him.


	141. Chapter 141

CHAPTER 141

EPISODE…INQUISITION

(A.N. Oh boy, this episode was rather hard to deal with considering certain things. It's not going to really turn out as well as the episode did and many of you are probably going to look at what I've done thinking I was being a heartless bastard about things. Yes, what happened was sad, but in my opinion, I made a honest point about everything. Agree or disagree, this is how it turns out.)

The sun was going down slowly as evening was nearing, say 4ish, and Woolsey, along with Sheppards team, was in the conference room talking about a recent communication that came through, which was an invitation to see some important people or something like that.

"We have received an invitation. Or I should say, your team has received an invitation to represent Atlantis as a meeting of different leaders comprised of the many human populations within the galaxy." Woolsey said as he looked at each one of them.

"What is this? A Pegasus version of the United Nations?" Sheppard asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Nothing quite so formal. Right now, it is a coalition." Woolsey said.

"Is there any advanced technology in this coalition?" Rodney asked.

"No. But the I.O.A. thinks this is a first step in an interplanetary government." Woolsey said.

"I gotta ask, what did the Carter's or even the General say about this?" Sheppard asked.

"Nothing that I know of. At this point, I don't even think they know of the invitation. Why do you ask?" Woolsey asked curiously.

"Ford mentioned on a few occasions when they were in command here that he didn't really like the U.N. because of dispute problems and they were really trying to via for control of the Stargate program since various governments are working with America on the project." Rodney said. "Bad enough some arguments lead to having the Antarctic chair removed and put in Area 51, which pissed a lot of people off according to the story. Those two had a helping hand in getting it moved because they were needed to help keep it in contact with the Antarctic weapon systems in case the planet was suddenly attacked."

"I do know about the chair being moved. It has placed some strain on diplomatic relations, but I doubt war will start over something so trivial as a weapon meant to protect the planet instead of being used on other countries on Earth. Doing so would no doubt alert the population of what we have and compromise the SGC's secrecy." Woolsey said.

"Which could lead to mass hysteria and global chaos. Heard the speech and read the report on what happened to the Carter's when they ended up in that other parallel universe." Sheppard said.

"So did I. Why are we doing this anyway? If there is nothing in it for us, I don't see the point. We're only known by many people out there because of what we've done against the Wraith, who we've helped and the fact so many people know how to use the Stargate's allowing for information to get spread far and wide." Rodney said.

"Just because we may not gain anything from seeing these people, does not mean that we should not go. Cooperation will bring about more friends to help us." Teyla said.

"She's right. About time everyone started to get together and stop hiding, and fight back against the Wraith as a collective group." Ronan stated as he leaned on the table.

"With the Wraith in disarray because of all the fighting between themselves, this is the perfect time for people to come together and form a, Federation, if you will, in order to take out the Wraith before they can become stable and organized again. They want us to be part of this coalition." Woolsey said, the entire time keep a straight face.

"Yeah, but the Federation has more ships. Besides Larren's group, which don't have very powerful ships and the fact that most of them are a compilation of parts held together by a wing and a prayer, we've about the only ones putting out in the fight here." Rodney said. "I don't see why the X-wing isn't being used to travel around this galaxy and destroy any and all Wraith they find."

"The idea was brought forth by several people on Earth, including General O'Neill. However, even if we knew the locations of every Wraith in this galaxy, ship, facilities and hidden bases in asteroids if there is any, the X-wing wouldn't be able to go after them all at the same time. It's believed that the Wraith would start doing runs against any planets they could in retaliation, even if it ended up with them dying in the process. The loss of life wasn't worth attempting the idea." Woolsey said.

"Plus, it was also figured that the Wraith might try harder to find where we are and or for any Wraith that might think Atlantis is still out there, come after us in one massive attack." Sheppard said.

"Oh. Well, I can see where that flaw in the plan is." Rodney said.

"If that is all then, I suggest you all get ready to go. You leave in one hour." Woolsey said.

Coming to a very nice planet that had many yellow trees for the immense forest around the village, made up of a large amount of houses with barn like architecture, the team were escorted to a room with a brick interior and metal door, being told they'd be seen in a few moments.

Rodney groaned at the lack of space, the enclosed like room and the fact only a candle lit room. Teyla and Ronan only stood as Sheppard sat down on a table next to the wall that had some fruit in a bowl, with what looked like an apple that he began eating.

"They are just rolling out the red carpet on us aren't they." Rodney said sarcastically.

"I am sure they are just keeping the details of this meeting secret." Teyla said.

They all went on alert quickly and tried to get out as small vents in the wall near the floor began flooding the room with a visible gas. Teyla and Rodney passed out quickly as Ronan fired at the door, hitting an energy shield. Sheppard and Ronan tried to pull the door open themselves only to succumb to the gas within a few moments.

Waking up later, they found themselves in another brick room, which was in great condition. It had a small bench to sit on, not much room to move but enough to hold them, a guard outside the door and thick metal bars as the only way in. They still had all their clothes on but it was obvious they were searched because most of their stuff was gone. They still had their watches and dog tags, but nothing else.

"Where are we?" Teyla asked as she slowly sat up.

"We aren't in the same room." Ronan said looking around from his seated position.

"What the hell happened?" Rodney asked tiredly as he stayed on the floor.

"That's a very good question." Sheppard said while straitening out his black shirt.

Rodney sat up and looked at the cell door as a couple of people were now in front of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Teyla asked as she moved to the bars.

"It will all be explained very shortly. The Council wishes to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." the man stated.

Though a bit woozy, he left with the two men, was taken down a few hallways and brought into a room where a raised pedestal was in the middle of the room with a judge like bench high off the ground in front of him, and sat three people in well designed high back chairs, two men and a woman. A large red closed curtain was behind them and they wore dark clothes of varying design, the woman's covering her neck and chest but leaving her arms and shoulders bare. Behind Sheppard was a few large red curtains of sorts hanging off the walls as decoration plus the way out through two large wooden doors to his left and another metal cell like door to his far right.

"I am Kalor, of Latira." the man on the far left said. "This is Shiana, of the tribes of Santhal, and Dimas, of the free peoples of Riva. We speak on the behalf of the coalition."

"You know.." Sheppard said in a relaxed tone as he put his fingers into his pockets. "If you wanted to keep this location a secret so badly, you could have just blindfolded me. I wouldn't have peaked, I swear."

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, you stand before us as a representative of the Atlantis expedition." Kalor said.

"Okay." Sheppard said glancing around.

"And as such, it is up to you to answer the charges." Kalor stated.

"Excuse me?" Sheppard asked confused.

"You will be given ample time to present your defense, and when all is said and heard, we will determine the outcome." Kalor said.

"What the hell is this?" Sheppard asked.

"The Atlantis expedition has been accused of crimes against the people of this galaxy. This is your trial." Kalor stated.

Back at Atlantis, after Sheppards team didn't report back, Woolsey sent Major Lorne to check things out with his team. They came back an hour or so later and met Woolsey at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" Woolsey asked worried.

"We're not sure yet sir. But we know one thing for sure. Sheppards team isn't in the village." Lorne said.

"But they wouldn't have gone anywhere without informing us first." Woolsey said.

"Not voluntarily, no." Lorne stated.

"I see. Take as many men as you need and search the entire area. Look around with a couple cloaked Jumpers as well. Talk to as many people as possible and get back to me the moment you learn anything." Woolsey ordered.

"Yes sir." Major Lorne said as his team departed.

"Great. I really hope I won't have to pick up the phone again." Woolsey muttered.

"You know, this was suppose to be a meet and greet thing. Talk, eat, drink, maybe even dance around some." Sheppard said.

"Subterfuge was necessary. You possess technology and military power outside of most of the indigenous populations of this galaxy." Dimas said. "Other intel suggest that Atlantis is in possession of time technology as well. If this is true, we had little choice but to do what we did."

"In case you are expecting a rescue, I will tell you now, only the members of this Council and key personnel know the gate address for this secure location." Kalor said.

"Well, I can't deny the things you just said, but the guy with the time machine left back to our galaxy, taking it with him because he's the only one it will operate for and the only one that can really understand it to begin with. Which I'm beginning to think is why you didn't ask for him or anyone else but my team to come." Sheppard said.

"That is one reason, yes." Kalor said. "Such technology would benefit many people in this galaxy and yet, it hasn't been used in the ways many of our scientist suggest it should have been."

"I don't pretend to understand how his time machine works or could even give you a good comparison. All I know is that having it be in the same place, correction, same timeline more than once raises the chances of causing some immense explosion that could do more than take out a solar system. That ship however was used many times to help rescue people and or move them to safer planets when we could." Sheppard stated.

"And yet, so many lives were lost anyway. It makes us wonder how much more could have really been done. It has even been reported that three different ships even though of the same design, perhaps four including the somewhat modified one we've heard about and seen, and all belonging to Atlantis, were in this galaxy for awhile and instead of saving more lives or attacking the Wraith to further diminish their numbers, that didn't not happen very often." Kalor said.

"There was many different circumstances we were dealing with that prevented our ships to be places you think they should have been. We don't even know about a lot of the people out there in this galaxy even after all the time we've been here. We use the Stargates to get around and the ships to fight when needed or to get us somewhere there is no gate." Sheppard said.

"That does not excuse the charges." Dimas said. "You will be allowed to present your case further…"

"What is it exactly that you think we had a hand in to begin with?" Sheppard demanded.

"By our calculations, the Atlantis expedition is responsible, either directly or indirectly, for the deaths of over two million people in this galaxy." Dimas stated.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sheppard stated as he put his hands on his hips.

"We shall start with your entering this galaxy. What happened with your first encounter with the Wraith?" Kalor asked.

"Oh, I see where this is all going. Nice set up…" Sheppard began as he waved a finger at them.

"When you arrived in this galaxy, were not the Wraith still in their long hibernation?" Kalor asked.

"Not all of them." Sheppard said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Dimas asked.

"They attacked us." Sheppard stated as he went over meeting the Athosians and then the Wraith showing up later that night.

"That was a scouting party, not a culling." Kalor said.

"I didn't know that. The Wraith were completely new to us and they took some of our people." Sheppard stated.

"And you went after them." Dimas said.

"That's right." Sheppard stated.

"You should have left them to their fate." Kalor said.

"Oh, I'm sure that is what you would have done, but we don't leave our people behind. Not only is it a motto of our military, but a creed as well. We went in, rescued as many people as we could, and then got out." Sheppard stated.

"But not before encountering a queen." Kalor said.

"No." Sheppard said as he told them the story of loosing his commanding officer and the stuff that happened afterward.

"So, you admit it. You woke the Wraith." Shiana said with a contemptible sort of tone.

"They were going to wake up sooner or later anyway." Sheppard said.

"But not for generations." Dimas said. "You seen Colonel, most of the populations have yet to recover from the last culling's. As a result of this early awakening, several worlds have been brought to the brink of extinction. Their survivors scattered, their civilizations all but destroyed or lost forever."

"We are out there, every day, putting our asses on the line!" Sheppard all but yelled in anger.

"But the fact remains, many who have been killed, would still be alive today if you never arrived." Kalor said. "Isn't that true?"

"To hell with this. I'm playing this game anymore." Sheppard said turning to step off.

"This is just the first of many charges. If you refuse to participate, we will consider this a admission of guilt on all charges and immediately proceed to sentencing." Dimas shouted.

"What are you going to do? Put everyone in Atlantis in jail?" Sheppard asked sarcastically.

"Obviously that is not possible." Dimas said as Sheppard grunted in response. "However, we can refuse cooperation. That means no more trade or relations of any kind. Atlantis would be totally isolated."

"No relations with the likes of you people? Hmm, that doesn't seem like a very tough choice. If need be, we can be very self sufficient." Sheppard said. "But we'd rather not."

"The coalition grows in strength and number everyday. And very soon, all of your trading partners will join and then they will have to abide by the rules of this Council, meaning they will not be allowed to do anything with Atlantis on any level." Kalor said.

"As for you and your team, an example must be made." Shiana stated with a angry and happy tone. "Justice demands it."

"Justice? Is that what you call all of this?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"A suitable uninhabited planet has been chosen." Dimas said. "If you are found guilty, you will be sent there, with no hope of rescue, to live out the rest of your lives."

Sheppard was sent back to the cell with the others and told them all that happened.

"It's not an execution, technically, but we'd be stuck alone on that planet for the rest of our lives. There's enough food to survive, but we'd have to build our own shelters, weapons and everything else to get by." Sheppard said while pacing the cell. "And the DHD is gone so it only allows things to come through, not go back."

"We all know that wouldn't be for very long." Rodney said. "You know those two would be searching the galaxy for us and with the X-wing, they'd be able to find us pretty quickly."

"I wanted to shove that in their faces, but then they might just kill us instead." Sheppard grumbled.

"I find it strange we aren't rescued already." Rodney said. "On the other hand, if we end up being sent there, technically we could dial out. We just need a good lightening storm and some other things we could hope to find. Long shot really. I'm hoping to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. soon myself."

"What about busting our way out?" Ronan asked.

"I've been thinking about that. Since they have taken me to that chamber a few times, I've got a good idea of the layout here. About half a dozen guards that we'll have to keep watch on for shift changes. Weapons seem to be either sticks that may or may not stun to small arms. For getting out, I'm not sure since I haven't seen daylight or any windows. I'm sure we are in some underground facility or bunker." Sheppard said.

"What about convincing them we are not guilty? Seriously, the Pegasus galaxy has been a lot better off since we arrived. Not to mention, we'd probably be in trouble or dead if we haven't came here because that black hole was needed to stop the Ori Supergate." Rodney stated.

"It is true that you coming to this galaxy has helped greatly. Where hope was all but gone, there is more than before. An Earth saying I heard once would explain it better. It's making up for lost time." Teyla said.

"Makes sense to me." Ronan said. "I'd still be running, or dead if you guys hadn't helped me."

"Unfortunately, many lives have been lost as well since you came." Teyla said.

"It was unavoidable." Rodney said. "Had we never arrived, everyone would still be cowering in fear and the Wraith would still be keeping the populations low to avoid an uprising. And let's not forget the Genii who, though having a interesting plan, would have never gotten it off the ground and be dead by now. Or, got it off the ground by some miracle, blew up a ship and end up making the others awake anyway and cause worse trouble than we have ever done."

"As much as I'd rather go tell these people where to stick this pathetic trial, we need to keep it going until we get rescued. Don't need to give them any ideas that might make them jump right to judgment against us." Sheppard said. "I have a few ideas on what to say when I go back, and what you just said Rodney may help our side."

"Thanks, I think." Rodney said a bit unsure of what Sheppard meant.

Woolsey was waiting at the bottom of the stairs after getting a message from Lorne that they were coming back with a individual from the coalition. He almost picked up the phone and called for help, but when Lorne called back, he left it there in hopes that he would get some answers and resolve the situation without help.

"Mr. Woolsey, this is Mr. Myrus." Lorne said as his team and him came back with a young man. "He's the representative for the New Coalition of Planets."

"Are you the leader of Atlantis?" Myrus asked.

"Yes, I am." Woolsey stated.

"Then we need to speak." Myrus said.

"I should hope so." Woolsey said.

"So, what's next on the agenda here? Should we step on the rose bushes on our next trip to Veedena?" Sheppard asked.

"Perhaps you have heard of a sickness that arrives suddenly, and has crossed many worlds. It comes out of nowhere, last a few days and then disappears." Dimas said. "And it kills one in three of every man, woman and child."

"There are many that believe it is not a sickness, but a poison deliberately made by one individual." Shiana said.

"Yes, and that individuals name is Michael." Sheppard said.

"It is said that he is neither human nor Wraith, but some sort of half-breed." Kalor said. "Can you explain to us how such a thing is possible?"

"One of our people was conducting research in order to come up with a way to solve the Wraith problem once and for all." Sheppard said explaining the story behind Michael.

"You found a way to convert Wraith into humans?" Kalor asked with surprise.

"Don't ask me the medical questions, I'm not a doctor. I just saw the process of change happen." Sheppard said.

"And Michael was one of your test subjects?" Dimas asked.

"He was the first actually." Sheppard said as he continued the story. "We tried very hard to convince him he was one of us, but he knew something was wrong and unfortunately, found proof. After that, he escaped. Went back and forth between human and Wraith a couple of times before finally settling on something in-between."

"So, once again, you admit responsibility." Shiana said. "You let this, thing, loose on the galaxy."

"We didn't let him escape. We've been chasing his ass all across the galaxy!" Sheppard stated as he pointed a finger at her. "And a few months ago, we managed to catch up with him."

He told them the story of rescuing Teyla and her baby along with blowing the Wraith ship up.

"Are you sure he was killed?" Dimas asked.

"The ship was vaporized. There was no body to recover." Sheppard said.

"You cannot testify before this Council and before the eyes of the Ancestors that you know for certain that he is dead." Kalor said.

"No, unfortunately I cannot. We haven't heard anything or seen anything, so we believe he is dead." Sheppard said.

Major Lorne's team was in the conference room with Woolsey and Myrus as the representative told them what had happened and was taking place.

"This is totally outrageous! I cannot believe that the first official act of your new government was to assault and kidnap my people!" Woolsey stated with anger as he slapped the table.

"They weren't assaulted, they were arrested." Myrus said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lorne said in disbelief.

"Believe me, this was not taken lightly as many of us did not accept this proposition, but it was not taken entirely without reason." Myrus said.

"We've been trying to help you people!" Lorne said.

"What you've been doing is making unilateral decisions that have affected the lives of millions of people, without consultation and without accountability! This is no longer acceptable!" Myrus shouted.

"I refuse to get drawn into a debate here." Woolsey said, still angered. "I'm only going to ask you one thing, where are my people being held?"

"I cannot answer that." Myrus said.

"Fair trials are not done in secret places!" Woolsey exclaimed.

"Nevertheless…." Myrus began.

"I think Mr. Myrus needs a little time to consider his position. Major, take him to a secure room." Woolsey ordered.

"My pleasure sir." Lorne said taking the man by the arm.

"You are making a terrible mistake." Myrus said as he stood.

"Am I? You people made the mistake when you kidnapped our people with false information." Woolsey said.

"When I was chosen to deliver this message, I knew there was a chance I would not be coming back. Detaining me will only confirm the suspicions of many people, that you are a rogue element, operating in this galaxy without any restraint or regard for due process!" Myrus said.

"Lock him up. I need to make a phone call." Woolsey said with a sigh.

It didn't take but a few minutes when Woolsey was informed that the X-wing was on approach and asking for permission to land. He gave them the go ahead and waited as the ship landed and then the two beamed into the command center. Sam was in black jeans with a long sleeved black shirt, hair currently not in a pony tail, and Ford in a black with white striped suit.

"So, what's the trouble Richard?" Ford asked .

"Sheppard's team was kidnapped under false pretenses. We have no idea where they are at this moment or any real idea of how to even start looking for them." Woolsey said going over what Myrus told them.

"Someone really thought this plan out." Carter said as she leaned on the balcony rail. "This coalition must have started in secret to keep us from knowing about it."

"I have to agree. This is the first we've heard of it. When Sheppard's team was asked to come, we just assumed it was going to be a day of talks before coming back to have me take over since I am a better diplomat." Woolsey said. "I wasn't even going to call, but this secret trial could end up very badly for Sheppard and the others very quickly. For all we know, if this Mr. Myrus doesn't report in at a certain time, they could be executed."

"That would be a very bad position for them to take. They have to know we'd retaliate." Ford said. "Or at least partially, from here, since I am sure the people back home would decide to let it slide on some level."

"Sadly, I have to agree with that statement." Woolsey said. "This situation turning into that outcome, would definitely make some people move people into play here. Plays that you both know would go against many of the rules, but would be overlooked, since I am sure I would be removed and blamed for what happened."

"If this was happening back in our galaxy, I would be willing to bet that people on Earth were behind this, to get control, but there is no way they could have done so here." Ford said.

"I seriously doubt that Larren and her people have anything to do with this coalition. We helped them greatly, not only by supplies, but giving them that Ancient ship." Carter said. "Besides us, they are the only other people out there with ships."

"Either the coalition has ships hidden or they base their strength on using the Stargates. Considering most people don't keep a watch on their gates since many people come and go, it would make sense that they think they can get away with so much because of that. We keep a constant watch on our gates no matter where we are." Ford said.

"At least where we have bases and such." Carter said.

"We'll start looking around. See what trail we can pick up. Have the gate address and planet they went to sent to our ship." Ford said as Woolsey nodded.

"Before you two leave, I want to talk to Myrus again with you present. Maybe seeing you might make him change his mind about things." Woolsey said.

"Willing to try." Ford said as Carter nodded.

"Look, we have made some mistakes, but we're the only ones out there risking our lives in this fight." Sheppard stated. "No one else out there is taking on the Wraith."

"Isn't that your own fault as well?" Kalor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked exasperated.

"The Genii had a way to fight the Wraith, but they were thwarted when you betrayed them." Kalor said.

"Oh, is that was they told you, because that is not the way I remember it, nor was it the way it happened." Sheppard said telling them the story where they worked with Cowen once and where a ladies father, named Tyrus, died on the said mission.

"So, you betrayed each other." Dimas said.

"No, we came prepared. They made the first move. Now look, the Genii's plan was never going to work anyways. They had bombs they would have never finished without our help. And they had no way to even deliver it if it ever got finished, which wouldn't have happened anyway since they would have died of radiation poisoning beforehand." Sheppard stated forcibly before telling them what Rodney said earlier. "Now, if you ever want to take any military action against the Wraith, we're the only ones that will be able to do it, and much more successfully than anyone else we know that has ships."

Ford and Carter were doing checks on the DHD that was on the planet where Sheppard's team first went. Considering their better and superior computers, plus more active research into checking DHD's for last usage, they were getting somewhere, narrowing it down to four addresses at the moment. They were still in the X-wing doing the said checks while waiting for Woolsey to bring Myrus back to the table to talk. Right at the moment, and for the last hour or so, Woolsey was letting the man sit in the brig to think over his situation.

"You were able to get into contact with our off world contacts?" Woolsey asked as they walked into the command center.

"Most of them sir. Unfortunately, no one knows anything." Lorne said. "At least, that is what they are saying."

"What do you think?" Woolsey asked hoping the man had some good news or good insight.

"I really don't know what to think sir. If we can't walk into a village where the people are suppose to be our friends without expecting an ambush at any moment, then what's the point?" Lorne asked.

"I refuse to believe that the whole galaxy has suddenly turned against us." Woolsey stated.

"Well, we can at least trust the Athosians." Lorne said.

"There is that, but they also lack technology and the ability to do what these people have. For the most part anyway." Woolsey said with a sigh.

"We've got nothing to go on otherwise sir. Short of forcing people to talk, I can't think of anything we can try or do at this moment." Lorne said.

"I think I have an idea. Have Ford and Sam meet me in the corridor before Mr. Myrus room." Woolsey ordered.

All three shortly met up several minutes later and Woolsey told them his idea.

"I don't mind taking over. If it wasn't for what we're able to do because of the T.A.R.D.I.S., I wouldn't even agree to this idea." Carter said.

"If Mr. Myers refuses, then we'll have to come up with something else." Woolsey said. "Have you gotten anywhere with the addresses yet?"

"We know three of the planets they were taken to through the gate, but not sure about the fourth yet. It's a very busy planet with the gate active a dozen times an hour sometimes. So many different addresses are there that K-9 is still looking through." Carter said.

"Did you try going back in time?" Woolsey asked.

"We did, but seeing as we don't have an exact date, we're not sure when they arrived." Ford said.

"And asking the people questions was a bad idea since it would only alert the people that took Sheppard and his team, if we were there before they arrived." Carter said.

"All things considered, it would be best to go with your idea Richard. If they take us to their home planet or base of operations, we'll have an idea of where they are and be able to bring a rescue party there much easier than searching for it." Ford said.

"I agree. Let's go see if he will too." Woolsey said.

The guards stayed at attention as they walked up, only giving them a brief nod.

"Open it." Woolsey said.

The guard waved his hand over the control allowing them into the mostly dark room where Myers sat, at a table under a single light from above.

"Mr. Myrus, we have a proposal for you." Woolsey said.

"So, you claim to have military success against the Wraith?" Dimus asked.

"Very great success actually. We've destroyed several Hives, a bunch of their Cruisers and we've lost count on the Darts along with the many Wraith we've killed personally." Sheppard said.

"Really, and how did you manage to accomplish this remarkable feat?" Shiana asked.

"Let me tell you, it's not easy. But one good trick is get them to shoot at each other." Sheppard said telling them the story of him taking a Dart out with a bunch of others and instead of going with the pack, went and attacked the other Wraith vessel nearby, causing the two large ships to fight and blow each other up.

"Now, when two Hive ships are going at it, and you happen to be on one of them, then you've got to improvise greatly." Sheppard said telling another story where Todd was on the ship Teyla and Lorne were on that was used to blow up a Wraith facility that had the ZPM, by ramming the ship into it.

"We've also got a fair amount of Ancient technology at our disposal, which comes in very handy too." Sheppard said telling them the story where the Ancient ship that was hidden under the caldera volcano was used in a fight and unfortunately got destroyed.

"Let's see, there has been so many others over the years. It's kinda hard to keep track. Oh wait…" Sheppard said.

"Enough." Shiana said forcibly. "You spin a wonderful tale of fantastic claims, but for all of it, there is no proof and we have only your word."

"This farce trial is evidence. None of this would be happening, this precious little coalition would even exist if we hadn't pushed the Wraith so far back that it allowed you an opportunity that you haven't had in ten thousand years!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"You're responsibility in this has already been determined. You woke the Wraith early, which the rest of the population of this galaxy has yet to recover from, causing the Wraith to go to war with each other over feeding grounds!" Kalor said. "That is what has given us this opportunity. Not some imagined victory on your part."

Sheppard shook his head and then turned it with the others as the door opened behind them. Mr. Myrus came in and bowed before going up the stairs to where Kalor was sitting and spoke into his ear. The other two beside Kalor heard it and looked at each other as Myrus finished.

"We will take a recess." Kalor said. "Please take the prisoner back to his cell."

Sheppard was shoved into the cell with the door closing hard behind him as he kept himself from falling to the floor. Looking up, he was very surprised to see two people he didn't expect.

"Woolsey, General, what the hell are you two doing here? Why aren't we getting into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and leaving this absurd place?" Sheppard asked.

"We've talked. The plan is for Woolsey to talk on our behalf and for me to talk if I'm called in to speak." Ford said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "If things go bad, we get rescued."

"We do? I don't see anyway out of here and you look weaponless." Sheppard said.

"I left everything back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. because I'm sure these people would have taken everything from me like they did you." Ford said.

"Then how do we get out of here?" Sheppard asked. "They are ready to toss us through the gate to a planet…."

"We've already told them what you have told us John." Teyla said.

"Since I don't see Sam here, I guess she's in command of Atlantis." Sheppard said.

"Yes, she took over so we could come here." Woolsey said. "I believe I can put up a strong defense on our behalf. I was an exceptional lawyer before joining the I.O.A."

"And if things go south?" Sheppard asked.

"The X-wing will arrive shortly, if she hasn't already. She'll be cloaked, but ready to beam us out at a moments notice." Ford said.

"How's that possible? Wait, those transmitters…" Rodney began.

"That, or because each of you have a unique signature that you give off from spending time in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Plus, my life signs are extremely unique so it would stand to reason that you would all be near me." Ford said.

"Makes sense. How will we know when the X-wing arrives?" Sheppard asked.

Ford only shrugged as Rodney told Sheppard that he gave them the same response.

"So Colonel, bring us up to speed on what is happening." Woolsey said.

Woolsey was thinking heavily after what Sheppard said. About half an hour after the two arrived, they were both taken out and brought before the three self appointed judges. Both stood side by side on the pedestal, Woolsey looking stern and ready as though he was in an actual court and Ford, relaxed with his hands in his pockets as he looked around with a bored expression.

"You are both the current commander's of Atlantis from what we understand." Kalor said.

"No. I am the commander that took over after the General here retired some time ago." Woolsey said. "Brigadier General Samantha Carter was truly in command before me, but it was a sort of joint leadership the two had."

"And yet, from what little we've learned, you are still very active in Atlantis affairs in the galaxy. And that you possess a time machine of some sort." Dimas said. "That fact you are here now only proves it to be true."

"I quit to settle down, for the most part. As for my time machine, you're not getting any info on it. Now, however, my wife and I still help our military when we are needed. Such as for this kidnapping and ridiculous trial." Ford stated sarcastically. "You idiots really have no idea what's really going on or how lucky you are to still be alive. There was another power out there that the Wraith even feared, but we managed to take down."

"I see. This other power must be behind the number of human worlds that were attacked and utterly destroyed." Kalor said.

"And they have advanced technology…" Dimas was saying when he was interrupted.

"They were called Replicators." Woolsey said. "They were created by the Ancients many thousands of years ago."

"Just one of the blunders of my people." Ford muttered.

"Repeat that." Shiana demanded as she was sure she heard him say something that wasn't possible.

"I said, just one of the many blunders of my people. The Ancients, or Alteran's as we called ourselves, though advanced, were complete idiots. Instead of trying to fix a lot of their mistakes, they dropped the ball and walked away. The Ori was about the biggest and stupidest mistake…" Ford began.

"General, I do not believe this is helping. They don't even know who the Ori are since they were from a completely different galaxy." Woolsey said.

"Point is, we had to clean up that mistake and then also clean up the mistake with the Replicators." Ford said. "They are, were, very advanced robots on a technological level I can't even begin to explain in a way you'd ever understand. They didn't need to eat or sleep. And were able to copy someone else down to their memories."

"The Ancients as you know them, created the Replicators as a way to fight back against the Wraith in hopes of defeating them quickly without any more losses on their side." Woolsey said as he told the story that Doctor Weir was given about how Oberoth and the other Replicators were created. "It didn't work out as well as they planned and so the Ancients tried to destroy them completely."

"Some survived, and after all that time, they took over the planet and rebuilt everything they lost. Only attacking Atlantis because we were the descendants of the Ancients." Ford said turning to glare at Woolsey a moment. "Personally, I would have tried for a peaceful resolution instead of attacking them again, causing a repeat of history that ended up with them attacking us out of revenge and retaliation."

"Is this why they attacked other planets?" Kalor asked. "Because you people attacked them like you did the Wraith?"

"No." Woolsey stated. "The Replicators began that strategy when they were at war with the Wraith. Seeing as the Wraith were not falling back as much as they hoped, they began by attacking their food supply. Which is why so many lives were unfortunately lost."

"I don't understand." Dimas said. "They were originally created to fight the Wraith. In all these years since then, why did they not finish the fight and eliminate all the Wraith back then, only to start up so recently now?"

"The Wraith managed to figure out how to change their programming to make them stop fighting the Wraith. Doing so made the Replicators go back to their planet and live their lives as they wanted. The Wraith avoided that planet because they couldn't feed off the Replicators and they didn't want to provoke them into fighting them again. We ended up learning about this programming change and turned it back on." Ford said.

"At first, that's all the Replicators did. Seek out and destroy the Wraith." Woolsey said. "It was only later that they changed their attack plan and began killing on a massive scale. When we learned of it, we began saving those we could, sometimes taking a whole planet of people to another planet out of the line of the Replicators attack."

"Back when the Ancients created them to fight the Wraith, I'm guessing the populations of the galaxy were pretty slim to none so the Replicators never thought about killing off people. Now, there is much more life which they unfortunately noticed, giving them a new attack plan." Ford said.

"Once again, they admit to causing the problem that lead to the many lives lost." Shiana said.

"You people have yet again acted rashly without accepting the consequences of your actions!" Kalor shouted.

"I ordered the code to be turned on. It was an opportunity we couldn't dare pass up." Ford stated forcefully. "Because of it being turned on, the Wraith were dealt a very serious blow."

"Another admission of guilt…" Shiana said.

"Had we just took the damned ZPM we needed and left, they would have came after us and then went back to their planet after we were taken out! Then the Wraith would have had free reign over this galaxy and by now, would have total control once again! If we hadn't arrived is this galaxy, everyone would still be living in fear of the Wraith, the Genii would be dead from radiation poisoning, scouting parties would continue to go to populated planets to make sure there was just enough to keep their food supply going but not enough to fight back. And Atlantis would be destroyed because her shields would have collapsed from all that water pressure over ten thousand years. There was no chance in hell that anyone in this galaxy would have even found her, and if they had, unless they had the Alteran gene to make the systems function, nothing would have happened and they would have died when the shields gave out." Ford shouted as he pointed a finger and ignored the two guards that moved closer behind him. "Lives were lost, unfortunate but it happens with war and it fucking sucks!"

"General…" Woolsey began as he laid a hand on Ford's arm who brushed it off brusquely.

"Now you tell me, would it have been better if we never showed up and everyone would still be living under the Wraith, knowing one day you'd either die of old age if lucky, some illness or the eventual culling that would happen because no one was able to fight back. Or, be where we are now, where the Wraith are running and fighting against each other because they are loosing and once gone, people will be able to rebuild and live without the constant threat anymore." Ford asked.

The silence was very eerie and Woolsey was uncomfortable under the glares they were getting.

"We've been fighting against bent on total domination aliens for over ten years, in another galaxy entirely. One race we managed to take out was worse than the Wraith because they took over your bodies to do what they wanted, while you stayed alive in the back of your former mind, watching everything they did with your body against your will. And they were capable of keeping that body alive for thousands of years. We stopped them, we will stop the Wraith. I wouldn't be surprised if all three of you lost people, be family or friends in this war and are looking for someone to blame. We've lost people as well. Hell, I'm the last of the Alteran's. If anyone deserves to feel bad about this war it's me!" Ford shouted, making the three judges give them appalled looks. "What Ancients did survive, ascended, and they've already told me they don't want me joining their club. You have no idea how that feels to be rejected by your own people…"

"I lost my husband and child…" Shiana said as she stood seething in anger. "Because your people made those machines attack my world…"

"Do you think you would have even got what time you had with them if you were still living under the Wraith's watchful eye?" Ford asked as she gasped. "I'm sorry you lost your family. A lot of people have. But many have been able to actually live life again because of what we are doing."

"This was suppose to be a peaceful argument General. Any chance of them seeing our side I think has long since gone out the window." Woolsey said.

"You are correct Mr. Woolsey." Dimas said. "It is obvious to us that you and your people have no regard…"

"That is not true!" Woolsey exclaimed.

"Nor accept responsibility for the actions you have done. You try to justify the deaths of so many lives with what you believe was the best course of action." Dimas said.

"How about this course of action? We are not a dictatorship nor do we try to force others to do what we want. But we are the super power in this galaxy and the only capable people of going against the Wraith with any chance of winning. The Genii do not have access to ships that we know of and if they did, they have no idea what space combat is. Fighting against us would be against your best interest and forcing us to leave this galaxy will only make it easier for the Wraith to take over very quickly and probably destroy any signs of technology beyond the stone age to ensure there is no chance of an uprising of happening again. We are the only ones that have managed to make the Wraith have fear again." Ford stated.

"I must admit, what you say is true." Kalor said. "Atlantis is the most powerful people and in military might other than the Wraith, second only to the Genii in many regards. And you have ships capable of standing up to Hive vessels much like the Ancients once did."

"You can't seriously be agreeing with what they've done…" Shiana shouted.

"His argument is logical, though the results have been devastating." Kalor said.

"I agree. Had they wanted, I'm sure these people could have forced themselves on many people in this galaxy instead of making allies, helping with food and medical supplies and continuing trade." Dimas said. "I cannot deny that many important changes and advancements have taken place with the Wraith so occupied with other matters."

"We are more than willing to help in this coalition despite what has happened here today. What has happened is very unfortunate and we've seen similar events in our own galaxy where another race tried to destroy anyone who refused to follow their rules. We managed to stop them eventually, but not before millions more lives than done here were lost as well." Woolsey said.

"We only did what we knew to do and was the best course of action. Because of that, many lives were saved while others were lost in places we couldn't even get to or knew about until later. We save people when we know where they are and need help, but we're not capable of watching the entire galaxy. And as powerful as our ships are, they can only do so much before they begin running out of power to fight back. We destroy the Wraith whenever we can and leave those ships alone when the danger outweighs their destruction." Ford stated.

"What of the charge we have against you that Atlantis has not only conspired but formed an alliance with a particular Wraith?" Kalor asked.

"Ah, you are talking about Todd." Woolsey said as Ford rolled his eyes. "This particular Wraith was imprisoned with Colonel Sheppard, by the Genii. He was allowed to feed on Colonel Sheppard, but not kill him. They both came to realize that their only way to escape was by working together. Once they managed to get free, Sheppard kept his word and let the Wraith go. The continued dealing with this Wraith we call Todd has allowed us to gain many tactical advantages along with other insights of how they operate, not to mention a better grasp of their technology."

"And you trust this Wraith?" Dimas asked.

"Hell no." Ford said. "We just use him, which seems to happen both ways, us getting a better part of the deal."

"How so?" Dimas asked curiously.

"Because of Todd, he was able to bring several Wraith vessels to fight along with our ship at the Replicator home world. Our plan involved making all the Replicators come together in a large ball." Woolsey said as he got confused stares.

"Basically, we made their bodies become powerful magnets that made them all come together so we could destroy them in one attack." Ford said. "And it worked greatly. That's why planets and people aren't being destroyed anymore."

"Because of this joint attack, not only were the Replicators and their home world destroyed, but more Wraith ships were taken out as well. If they had not been there to help us, the Replicators would have continued their attacks and no one in this galaxy would have been safe and by now, everyone would be dead, including our people." Woolsey said.

"Very well." Dimas said. "General, even though you have been very rude and brash, your arguments and logic have merit. Is there anything else you wish to say before we deliberate?"

"Besides having us as allies instead of, well, not aiding you or anyone else because we'd probably just take the city and go back to our galaxy leaving this one to its fate, I'd have to say that we'd be better off as allies considering what we have and are capable of doing." Ford said.

"You mean having ships to fight against the Wraith on equal footing?" Kalor asked.

"Not what I was thinking, but it works. What I was going to say, which I'm saying now, is that our people know were we are and have for about half an hour now. My ship is in orbit and that Myrus guy can vouch for it because we showed him what it looks like." Ford said with a small smile. "If your people haven't noticed it by now, they must be blind, or not paying attention."

They were rather surprised and not sure if he was bluffing or not, until a man came in a minute later and spoke into Kalor's ear. The three looked at each other again and then Kalor waved the man away.

"What is your intention?" Dimas asked with a bit of fear.

"Nothing." Ford said as Woolsey looked at him for the answer. "If things turned out badly, we planned on just getting transported up and leaving. The computer knows were we are at all times and that we are two stories underground in the northern hemisphere. The Stargate is over a mile away to the east and if any of us got within twenty meters of it, we'd get picked up instantly instead of getting sent to some planet without a DHD as you intended."

"And if we decide on a much harder sentence, such as death? Would your ship and people enact retribution?" Dimas asked.

"No." Woolsey said quickly. "We do not do that sort of thing. We want peace and to make allies. The Wraith are the enemy and we would prefer it stay that way."

"We will provide aid, supplies, and even intel of where to go safely and places to avoid, address wise for Stargate use, if a peace happens between our people." Ford said. "If not, we leave and you fend for yourselves. Things get bad because we have not only the Wraith but the coalition attacking our people when not at Atlantis, we leave permanently and the rest of this galaxy fends for itself."

Sheppard and the others got up as the door was opened and left open as the guard walked away and Woolsey walked in.

"What happened? Where's the General?" Sheppard asked.

"They decided to have us as allies instead of enemies. For a moment there, I was sure we were about to get executed instead because of the various things the General said. But he did make a logical argument even though he was particularly rude about it." Woolsey said. "Atlantis also is more committed to a bigger part of the politics within this galaxy as partial members of this coalition. They'd really like to see less damage and deaths when we do something, if at all possible."

"Oh, well that's good and at least we aren't fighting someone else." Sheppard said.

"Thank god for that miracle." Rodney said.

"So, when do we leave?" Ronan asked.

"The General is overseeing a bunch of supplies being transported down to the planet. He was sure that we'd be able to get them to see we were better off as allies or at least friends instead of people they should avoid and had some people get all those different supplies created and ready by the time the X-wing got here. Some of which is weapons, though I am not fond of that idea, I can't really stop him. Thankfully, no explosives are being given." Woolsey said as they were now walking through the corridors.

"How did they even know were to find us? He had to have been searched like the rest of us….oh, don't tell me." Sheppard began with disgust.

"No. I can say for certain that is not the case." Woolsey said.

"Thank god for that. I've heard of going beyond and above the call of duty, but having something…" Sheppard said.

"That's just disgusting to think about." Rodney said with a cringe.

"Where did he hide the signal device if not in the other location?" Ronan asked with a small smile as he knew where they meant.

"Having long, thick and very dark hair has many advantages." Woolsey said, while unconsciously rubbing his bald head. "One of which is the ability to hide small objects as I saw him do and he told me a story where he hid a razor blade that was used to get others free and kill the captors without making a lot of noise."

"Hmm, I like that idea. Something I never thought of." Ronan said with a smile as he felt his hair. "I might be able to do something similar.."

"At least you ain't furry like Chewie." Sheppard muttered.

They were given there stuff back and then were beamed up before the surprised eyes of the people there. It took over an hour to get back to the city and from there the two took off leaving Woolsey to deal with anything else, unless he called for more help.

That night, Sheppard and Woolsey had a drink and smoked a couple cigars on the balcony for a job well done that day where no one was hurt and no one died, plus the treaty thing happening as well.


	142. Chapter 142

CHAPTER 142

EPISODE…THE PRODIGAL

(A.N. Again, another chapter where what would have happened with their help during the said episode, which is what I do, but have come to realize lately that I don't necessarily have to go along with everything that really happens in the episode. I should have started doing that when I started this story but didn't think about it. Stupid me. Oh well, too late now to go back.)

It was night time at Atlantis and there hadn't been any serious missions, in the sense of extreme danger or otherwise since the trial issue a few weeks back. Not everyone was in bed and Woolsey, like most a lot of people like him, was finishing paperwork and other details that, in some ways, could be put off until tomorrow, but being the man he was, didn't really happen that often. Teyla was walking around the corridors as she held her baby that wasn't in the mood to sleep. Sheppard and Rodney were in one of the corridors playing with remote controlled cars they got back on Earth recently. Sure it was childish, but a lot of fun anyway.

Ronan, he was getting a lecture, from Woolsey. And it was about how he wanted everyone in the city that went off world to file mission reports, and that was back when he took over and spoke to everyone on day four. Being almost a year since he took over, he tried to ignore the fact he didn't do something sooner instead of now. Even when he confronted Ronan about the fact he had never filed a mission report since the day of the announcement, and Ronan saying he didn't remember hearing it, though there, Woolsey got on his case about doing the reports anyway. When Ronan said he wasn't much of a writer, he handed over a small voice recorder, figuring Ronan would say something like that. When Ronan said he didn't talk much either, Woolsey just told him to at least try and gave a audible sigh as Ronan was leaving, figured he'd talk to Sheppard later and see if the Colonel could get through to his teammate better. He was unable to get back to reports and such as he had to leave because there was an unscheduled off world activation.

"Is the shield raised?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes sir." she said punching keys. "It's Major Nelson's IDC."

"Hmm, they are early and not due back till tomorrow. Drop the shield." Woolsey said.

A Jumper came through and landed instead of going up like it should have.

"Hmm, it's not going up to the Jumper Bay. What's wrong?" Woolsey asked aloud.

"Major Nelson, what's your status?" the lady asked as she touched her earpiece.

Instead of getting a response, the Jumper's shield activated and gave off a audible resonance sound.

"What is that?" Woolsey asked.

"Get everyone out of here." Ronan said as he reached for his gun and started for the balcony and then yelled loudly. "Get them out now!"

The shield suddenly extended out rapidly and everyone fell down as the stunning effect hit them and went around the main section of the tower and down a few floors making it unable to enter the tower from below and barely from above, which was not possible anyway since there was no way to get up above the tower currently.

Rodney and Sheppard were having a blast racing their two car's down two adjacent corridors with a couple of beer like barrels at either ends for turning around and being the finish spot. When Teyla came from one of the branching corridors and almost fell as the cars raced past her feet, holding the baby, they quickly ran up to her apologizing and saying they figured no one was around that area, hence why they were playing here. She mentioned the baby was colicky and wanted to be carried around and that Keller said it was a faze that would eventually pass. Bidding the boys goodnight, she went back towards her quarters leaving the boys to their fun. As she arrived at her quarters, she found Keller there, apologizing for not thinking of the solution to the problem she was having with her child as she handed over a simple solution to put into a bottle for the baby to drink that Samantha Carter learned about early on with Sally and later, Avon. Thanking her, she went inside and fed the still squirming baby who, shortly after eating, fell into a peaceful sleep. Happy, not only because she didn't have to worry about her baby on the colic problem, until he arose again, she put him in the crib she and Kanaan made, which had a large fur lining, and then sat down to just watch him sleep for awhile before going to bed herself a bit later.

The two got finished playing when their machines kinda broke down. Rodney was looking over his car making suggestions to himself and observations about the car having trouble as Sheppard shook his head.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Only you could turn a moment of fun with machines into a work project when something simple as over use makes it stop working." Sheppard said.

"It's what I do for a living, what do you expect?" Rodney asked rhetorically.

"Next, your going to tell me that you'll be asking the General for help in making it better so you can beat me since your own skills in repair and upgrades aren't enough." Sheppard said, goading his friend.

"I am not! I can do this myself! And I can beat you without help!" Rodney exclaimed as Sheppard chuckled. "Though I might ask him for a few ideas…."

"See, I knew it." Sheppard said pointing his finger with the hand holding the remote. "And if I find out you did, I will be asking him for the same thing, but with him doing it, and K-9 as well."

"That's not fair." Rodney said.

"I'm not that great with repairs Rodney. Especially on a technical level like that. These as they are, I can replace parts and some basic tune up using the instructions…" Sheppard said.

"Fine, I won't ask for help." Rodney grumbled.

"That means you can't upgrade yours either." Sheppard stated.

"What? Why not? It's my car." Rodney said.

"Yeah, and since I can't do that stuff, you'll be me easily since I won't be able to upgrade mine either. And I don't trust you enough like that to be bias and make our vehicles equal." Sheppard said.

"I wouldn't sabotage your car. Probably wouldn't make it as great as mine..." Rodney said trailing off as Sheppard shook his head.

"They are only coming here to get some help with the X-wing. Something about a ion storm causing…." Sheppard said.

"Minor malfunctions in some software issues along with internal and external damage because they didn't get the shield up in time, and that was only because they ended up dropping out of hyperspace into the storm. I know, they sent the damage report so I'd have a team ready." Rodney said.

"They are suppose to show up pretty soon, right?" Sheppard asked while looking at his watch. "I forgot what time they arrive."

"I think another hour, probably less. Considering some of the navigational issues, they had to link up the T.A.R.D.I.S. better to ensure better flight stability. Seeing as they don't mind waiting till morning, they are coming now since they don't want to risk any time travel jumps." Rodney said. "Or jumps to another universe, which could be bad since the ship isn't really battle worthy and such."

"Ah, I remember reading that now. Didn't understand the technical aspects…." Sheppard said as the power suddenly shut off around them. "Hmm, wonder what that is about?"

"Beats me. Radek?" Rodney said touching his earpiece. "Radek, come in. Control room, this is Doctor McKay, we just lost power in the east pier, what is going on?"

"Let's go look outside." Sheppard said.

Several turns later, they exited a smaller tower and saw the city from near the end of the east pier.

"Strange, all the power is out across the city but in the control room." Rodney said.

"I wonder why? Obviously it has nothing to do with the X-wing since it isn't here yet." Sheppard said.

"They aren't going to hook up their ship to the city, so I doubt there will be any problems when they land." Rodney said.

"Stranger things have happened." Sheppard said as Rodney grunted.

"This is Doctor McKay to anyone in the control room, please respond." Rodney said touching his earpiece again.

Other than the click from activating the device, they got no response.

"Something definitely isn't right." Sheppard said.

"Wait, you hear that?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, I do. Sounds sort of like an engine noise." Sheppard said.

"It's the X-wing." Rodney exclaimed.

"How can you….oh, I see." Sheppard said looking to his left.

"They are the only ship coming here. And a Wraith vessel makes a different noise." Rodney said. "Is that smoke?"

"I think so. Maybe they'll be able to tell us what's going on since they have power." Sheppard said.

"Doubtful. Their angle is wrong. They'll be landing on the other pier." Rodney said.

"Maybe they can pick up our com signals. General, Sam, this is Colonel Sheppard, do you read us?" Sheppard said touching his earpiece.

Static came over the line along with a few words he didn't make out. Both ducked slightly even though the ship wasn't going to hit them as it passed over their position. They didn't see it land, mostly because of the dark and their location, but they did hear the scrapping of metal and then impact of metal on metal followed by a small shake that ran through the city.

"I think they crashed, sort of." Rodney said.

"What makes you think that?" Sheppard asked.

"They landed struts weren't out, that metal scrapping we heard was a good indication of that as well, plus the ship didn't explode so, they must have hit the deck and slid to a stop." Rodney said.

"What if they landed in the water?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't see any waves and the city isn't rocking around." Rodney said waving his hand around them. "They must have had one, maybe two struts out, or they were all out and some failed, which is why we heard that loud thunk like noise and then felt the city shake a little."

"Let's go see what's going on. Maybe we'll be able to contact them soon or they'll contact us." Sheppard said.

"Entering atmosphere. Atlantis still hasn't signaled us yet." Carter said from the controls in the auxiliary bridge. "Not that we'd really get them anyway. Most of the antennas were burned or broke off."

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in the alcove where the jump drive was, with various cables and other wires coming out the door where they were hooked up to the underside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. console and a few ports in the walls. Ford was in a rustic orange suit and Sam was in brown khaki's with a loose red long sleeved shirt.

"I'm not reading them even there." Ford said while working on the console.

"What? What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Oh wait, I found the city. But she's totally off line for some reason. There is no power anywhere but in the control room." Ford said. "Somehow, I am not surprised they are in some sort of trouble."

"I'm sending the message we're coming in anyway. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this ship flying." Carter said.

"I know. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is compensating the best she can, but there is a lot of system errors and other navigation programs offline. Engine output is falling." Ford said.

"We'll make it, just barely." Carter said guiding the ship towards the city she now was seeing. "Kinda like a light house, but with less light."

"Any of our lights work?" Ford asked.

"Some. I'll be able to land using the infra-red and night vision screens here." Carter said.

As they got closer to the east pier, a static filled signal came through the speakers.

"Did you get that?" Ford asked.

"I can say it was a guy, but not sure who. Won't make the east pier and I don't think I can make a pass to get to it." Carter said.

"Land on the other one then. The Daedalus is not here right now." Ford said.

"Landing gear has malfunctioned." Carter stated.

"I'll use the shields to make a cushion of sorts, but we'll still drop to the deck when I turn them off." Ford said.

"Better than sliding off into the ocean." Carter said.

It was a rough landing that caused a few systems to short out when the ship impacted the deck from half an inch up, but otherwise the pier was okay for the most part and the ship had some structural issues that could be dealt with easily.

"Not a bad landing. Let's go see what's going on." Carter said.

"Transporter systems are offline. We'll have to walk." Ford said walking out.

"Ah great." Carter grumbled. "What about using the T.A.R.D.I.S…."

"With all these cables and other wires still hook up to her…" Ford said.

"Yeah, take an hour or so. Well, the walk is good exercise." Carter said.

"Good thing we put those various ladders on the outside of the ship to help get around better, and to get to the ground quicker." Ford said.

"Oh, I thought you had them there to have those barbeques we have every so often…" Carter said teasingly.

"Admit it, you enjoy the view. Especially when we can do that sort of get together while in space watching planets or other interstellar objects." Ford said.

"Almost can't believe how well that T.A.R.D.I.S. shield functions." Carter said still amazed.

Only having her candles for light, which was normal at night, she didn't actually notice the power was off until shortly before the sudden shake of the city, when she looked up from her baby because she didn't see light coming from things she didn't power down for the night. Walking to the door and finding it not opening, she touched her earpiece calling Rodney and not getting any response. She tried Sheppard and a few others, but still got nothing.

In a open storage room, Sheppard grabbed several flashlights and hand held CB's before heading out into the corridor where Rodney was trying to figure out things. Other people were walking around also confused and talking amongst themselves.

"There is no power to anything. I can't find out what the hell is going on." Rodney said taking the offered CB.

"Rivers, here." Sheppard said handing over CB's and flashlights. "If you find anymore marines, head up to the central tower and find out what is going on. And if you see Woolsey, let me know right away and tell him communications are down and we don't know what's going on."

"Yes sir." Rivers said.

"Radek…" Rodney said as the man walked up.

"Rodney, what's going on?" Radek asked.

"What, you don't know?" Rodney asked.

"No. I was on my way to the control tower and tried to radio you." Radek said.

"All power seems to be off and communications are totally down." Sheppard said.

"Was it an explosion? I heard a…" Radek began asking.

"No. Remember that Ford and Sam were coming here for help with repairs? Their ship crashed, sort of. There was no explosion." Rodney said.

"How can you tell?" Radek asked worried.

"There was no smoke or fire. Well, they were smoking to begin with, but it didn't look like it got worse." Sheppard said. "We were outside when we saw and heard it land. McKay said something about the landing struts not functioning because he didn't see them all out."

"So, they might be in the city or trapped in their ship. Should we send people…" Radek began asking.

"No. Apparently they are in the city, or still trying to get in somewhere. A few people said they saw two people walking away from their ship, and that was only because the General is well known for having that powerful blue flashlight that is about as bright as a spotlight." Sheppard said. "They may try to get to the central tower since it seems to be the only thing with power right now."

"Look, I need you to go to the main power room and see if you can reboot the system from there." Rodney said as Sheppard gave over a flashlight and CB.

"All right. If I see those two, I'll let you know." Radek said as he walked off with them going another direction.

"Ford, I know we work out a lot and walk quite often, but I don't think I'm going to make it to the top of this tower if we have to walk all the way there. We've already walked five miles or more and most of it has been up stairs and prying open doors." Carter said tiredly.

"I'm not use to this either." Ford said sitting on a step beside her. "Wonder where everyone is?"

"Probably grouped together somewhere trying to figure out what's going on. All we've been able to tell is that the central tower has power and the rest of the city is shut down." Carter said as she wiped her forehead.

"That and the strange energy signature we also pick up around the tower. Whatever it is, it's also effecting the cell phones. We can't call in." Ford said.

"Yeah. And since I doubt the Daleks are here causing trouble, I don't think we are in that situation. The city isn't even out of time." Carter said.

"True. Well, if it is something serious, we need to get moving. Climb on my back." Ford said.

"Say what?" Carter asked.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride. Even though this is tiring, I can handle it. My heavy armored coat I left behind weighs more than you do so it won't be all that different really." Ford said.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not." Carter said with a frown.

"Sam, now is not the time for jokes." Ford said.

"This coming from the man who has laughed uncontrollably in the middle of a fire fight because of a comment Jack said once." Carter said.

"I couldn't help it. Jack has always been funny." Ford said climbing the stairs with her on his back.

"Glad to see you don't have your guns on you. I'm not sure my thighs would like it." Carter said.

"Truthfully, I forgot them. We haven't been in dangerous situations lately." Ford said.

"I forgot my gun too." Carter said.

"We do have our Sonic Screwdrivers at least." Ford said shining his light down a couple of corridors. "This way I think."

"No, the other direction. Trust me…" Carter said as she took the flashlight so he could hold her legs better.

Teyla, not getting any responses, stayed by her baby and tried not to worry about things. When the door suddenly opened, she was somewhat relieved and somewhat scared since she was unsure of who was actually there. Thinking it was Sheppard or one of the other members of the team, she called out there names as she walked over, only to fall to the floor as she was hit with a stun blast.

Radek pulled levers, pushed buttons, flipped switches, checked different crystals, but even with everything he did, nothing changed. Swearing in Czech, he picked up the CB he left on the console nearby.

"Rodney, do you read me?" Radek asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Rodney said tiredly as he was following Sheppard up another flight of stairs.

"I have tried everything, nothing has turned on no matter what I do." Radek said.

"What about the ZPM?" Rodney asked leaning on the rail tiredly.

"I've checked it along with the naquada generators. They are completely off line. Someone must have disabled them from the control room and is using a external power unit." Radek said.

"Alright, I want you to do the same thing. Initiate a temporary patch using an external power source…" Rodney said taking a couple of breaths. "One of the auxiliary battery units should work."

"That won't be enough to power the entire city." Radek said.

"Don't worry about that. I just need enough juice to access the mainframe and find out what the hell is going on up there." Rodney said.

"All right?" Radek said working on a tablet. "Where are you right now?"

"Level 36?" Rodney said unsure.

"35 actually." Sheppard said from a flight above.

"Oh, great, 35. Another 28 floors to go and that is just this stairwell." Rodney complained while climbing again. "From there we cross over from 63 to a…"

"I know the route Rodney. I don't need to know the distance." Sheppard said.

"Radek, see if you can route any power to the transporters while your at that." Rodney ordered tiredly.

"I'll see what I can do." Radek said.

Sometime later, the two finally made it to the level with the stairwell that lead to the gate room. Sheppard was tired, but doing well as he walked up to the closed door. Rodney was breathing very hard and sweating enough his shirt was damp and his face was wet. There was other people with flashlights walking around and left them alone for the moment.

"This is the stairwell to the gate room, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Rodney said panting as he leaned on his knees. "It must have already been closed when the power went out."

"It think it was sealed on purpose to keep people out." Sheppard said.

"What, you think someone has infiltrated Atlantis?" Rodney asked worried.

"Yeah." Sheppard said.

"Rodney, you there?" Radek asked.

"Yeah, what have you got?" Rodney asked still breathing hard.

"I've managed to gain temporary power and it has been transferred to your lab." Radek said.

"Oh, good. What about the transporters?" Rodney asked.

"Still working on it." Radek said as Rodney groaned audibly.

"Well, let me know when you've got one online." Rodney said.

"Go back to your lab and see what you can find out. I'm going to try one of the other stairwells in hopes I can get access. Probably all locked up as well though." Sheppard said.

Rodney nodded and started off when they both stopped as they heard the people just down the small hallway cheering.

"What's that about?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. Power isn't back yet." Rodney said also confused.

They came out finding two people they didn't expect to see just yet and had hoped was already well ahead of them. Sam was sweating somewhat, but not as bad as Rodney. Ford was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall as he breathed shallowly.

"Hey Colonel, got any water? Something to drink?" Ford croaked out.

"Sorry General. We thought you were ahead of us, or at least hoped." Sheppard said.

"We had to force open a door on one of the towers, then climb the stairs to the point of the walkway across to the central tower here, and then up the stairs from there. I have never, ever, had to walk that much in anything I have done. And I have been on some long walking missions off world." Carter said tiredly as she wiped her forehead with a wet washcloth one of the resident's handed her. "Thank you."

"All we have is a warm Coke, a half drunk ginger ale and a beer." one of the people said. "No one else seems to have any water bottles since they were used to get the wash clothes…"

**(A.N. If ginger ale has citrus in it, then someone give me an idea of something to drink that would work better here, other than something alcoholic and not another pop, but still have sugar in it.)**

"We'll take it." Carter said grabbing the beer. "Anything is better than nothing right now."

"Sam…" Sheppard started saying when she downed it, quickly. "General…"

"Health wise, bad idea. For the situation, better than me drinking it." Ford said downing the Coke with a grimace.

"Not my brand, but it works. Thanks. Remind us later to repay you." Carter said wiping her mouth with the cloth as she handed it back.

"Are you going to even be able to do anything now?" Rodney asked. "You're retired, but getting drunk…"

"Takes near three to get a buzz and then depending on my current state, usually with what happened that day, four to five before I get drunk McKay. So, what's going on?" Carter said.

"We have no idea." Sheppard said as Ford got up and was wiping his face with a wet washcloth he was given. "I think someone has infiltrated the command tower and has taken it over, shutting off the rest of the city. The door over here is locked down and we don't have any way to open it without power."

"The only way someone could have gotten in and done this would have to be through the Stargate." Carter said. "When we were coming from a few light years out, we detected nothing in this area of space that was a ship of any size. We just got the city as an energy reading, that suddenly faded."

"We tried calling you when we were on the east pier. You passed right over us." Sheppard said.

"Communications are just about totally shot on the X-wing. We've got internal, sporadically." Carter said. "Someone must have taken over the control room and must have broken the cell phone or is jamming it somehow. We can't call it."

"Can I have that?" Ford asked.

"Yes General." the man said handing over the ginger ale.

"Rodney, drink this before you pass out." Ford said pushing it into his hands.

"I don't like…" Rodney began.

"And I don't like Coke. A drink that has the ability to rust out a nail has to have something wrong with it, other than taste issues. Now drink it before you pass out from dehydration and low sugar levels." Ford said shoving it into his hands again. "We can't do all the work around here."

"What have we got so far?" Carter asked as Rodney drank with a grimace.

"Radek was able to restore some power to Rodney's lab so he can find out what's going on." Sheppard said and then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I was going to see about there being another way up to the top of the tower."

"K-9 isn't here is he?" Rodney asked as he grimaced further at the ale after finishing it.

"No, he's back on Earth with the rest of the family." Carter said shaking her head. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. picked up some strange readings out past Neptune and we thought it was something else only to get hit with an high intense ion storm after we exited hyperspace. Had K-9 been with us and on the X-wing instead of in the T.A.R.D.I.S., he would have been damaged pretty badly."

"The ion storm broke through the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields?" Rodney asked with shock. "That shouldn't have happened…"

"We didn't have the shields online at the time." Ford said. "And we were hit before we knew it. I barely got the shields in place before the ship was severally damaged more than it currently is. We only came here because things aren't too friendly with the Area 51 residence when dealing with the X-wing."

"Oh, they want to take her still." Sheppard said.

"The President agrees with us that we should keep the ship considering the argument we made. We've helped a lot of people in the Milky Way and here, along with a few universe we ended up in, but didn't tell the SGC about." Ford said.

"What sort of argument did he agree to?" Rodney asked.

"Even with the ships we have, if a serious emergency suddenly came up, be it of a defensive nature, or offensively needed, that sort of thing, if the other ships were off somewhere and couldn't be there in time or at the emergency at all, having one ship not doing anything and on stand by would be the perfect solution. Considering the time traveling we do, the X-wing stays hidden in cloak mode above the Artic 90% of the time." Carter said shrugging.

"And we have yet to fail on responding to any emergency we've gotten either from allies or the SGC. Seeing as we can get to most areas at a moments notice, its never been a problem." Ford said.

"Makes sense." Rodney said. "And yet there is still idiots who don't see that point and want her anyway."

"A bunch of idiots who don't realize how dangerous it really is out there." Ford said.

"Yeah, we can talk and reminisce later. Can you go with him in case there is trouble and help access the cities systems?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not climb more stairs anyway." Carter said. "And I'm not really in any condition to fight after all that walking. I need a weapon since I left mine in the ship."

"That won't be a problem. I'll need you with me if we can get up there and need to fight." Sheppard said.

"I didn't bring my guns either." Ford said.

Sheppards face fell for a brief moment as the man apologized.

"We'll make do. The rest of the marines are spread out around the city helping others and somewhere around here. I think one group is trying to get up there like we are. Any backup will help and more than likely, they have extra weapons." Sheppard said.

The group split up with Sheppard and Ford going around a few corners and finding Major Lorne and his team trying to enter another stairwell.

"Colonel, General." Lorne said surprised. "Surprise to see you, but appreciate the help."

"This one locked?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, they all are." Lorne said. "We've been working on it since the power failed. Any ideas on what's the problem."

"Not really, but McKay's heading to his lab to work on it right now with Samantha." Sheppard said.

"We think someone has infiltrated the command tower using the Stargate. There's only power up there and the rest has been disabled throughout the city from the primary command consoles. At least that seems to be the case considering the evidence." Ford said.

"Could it be just a systems failure?" Lorne asked.

"Possible, but that wouldn't really account for the power still being on in the command center. It could be if there was something wrong they managed to detect before the crash and was able to prepare for or halt from shutting down everything. I only think that isn't the case because of the unknown energy reading we get from our Sonic Screwdrivers." Ford said.

"Why am I hearing this now?" Sheppard asked.

"Didn't think of it again until now." Ford said. "I'm still trying to recover from that really long walk. Some of which I was carrying Sam around on my back."

"Well, if you think it is invaders, why not blow the door with C-4 and storm the tower?" Lorne asked.

"We'll probably do that, but not yet. I want to hear from Rodney what he finds before doing something we may not have to do. And if it is intruders, it's best we know what we are going up against before heading in." Sheppard said.

"We'll keep trying then sir." Lorne said.

"What now?" Ford asked.

"We go see how those two are doing. If we need to arm up, there is a armory nearby." Sheppard said.

The two were working on different laptops, back's to each other, checking over as much as they could. Sam used her Sonic Screwdriver on the laptop to make it search faster and perform better, but wasn't getting as much info as she wanted.

"Hey, how's it coming?" Sheppard asked as they walked in.

"We know that someone has infiltrated Atlantis." Rodney said. "There was a dial in and then a few minutes later, everything went off line."

"We're not sure what came through though. I was able to do some work with a camera feed in the command center, but only got a photo negative look making it impossible to tell who is up there." Carter said showing the 20 second shot. "Whoever they are must have noticed that I patched in because it was shut off before I could look around or access the other cameras."

"They are armed from the looks of the bulges on their hips." Sheppard said.

"I'm not really sure, but I think that it the top of a Puddle Jumper." Ford said. "And if that is an angle, then the cockpit is facing away from the Stargate."

"But who could do that? We only have a few teams off world and none with a Puddle Jumper." Rodney said.

"Someone could have found a Puddle Jumper and figured out how to work it, or found one of those teams and made one of them work it and that's how they got inside." Carter said. "I was really hoping to get the feed from the camera inside the command center, not from the one just above the balcony to the left of the gate."

"Wait, didn't you loose a Puddle Jumper?" Ford asked. "Back on Michael's ship?"

"Yeah, but that was your Puddle Jumper. But we didn't loose any people and being Wraith, I don't see how he could have flown it out." Sheppard said. "If he was the one behind this, why hasn't he blown up the city in revenge then? We ruined all his plans already. Found and destroyed several of his labs and blew up his ship."

"If he managed to figure out how to bypass or integrate Wraith technology on some level to allow him to gain access to Ancient systems, he could be trying to take Atlantis." Rodney said.

"That's a little far fetched McKay." Sheppard said. "It takes a lot to run a city like this and even more to make it fly and do a lot of it's functions. Besides that, the chair is not online either."  
"I didn't say it was a sure thing. I just said it was possible…" Rodney said.

"Okay, no need to argue. Anything else important?" Ford asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"We can't barely access any of the critical systems and most of what I can are read only." Rodney said. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I managed to get a few of the transporters online. Hello Sam, General." Radek said as he entered.

"Hey Radek." the two said.

"What about the transporter to the control room?" Sheppard asked.

"Sorry, there is a lock out code on that one." Radek said.

"Are you sure you can't get more on the surveillance cameras?" Sheppard asked.

"They aren't a critical system." Rodney said. "Why did you do wrong?"

"Nothing." Carter said as she moved while Rodney began typing away at the laptop she was on.

"There's irregularities and other errors that aren't suppose to be here. Lines of code that aren't normal." Rodney said.

"Only Replicators play with codes…" Sheppard began.

"Wait, bring that line of code back up." Ford said.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"It looked familiar." Ford said while waving a hand for the man to work.

"Fine, what is it? Some alien or people from another universe…" Rodney said standing back.

"Um, no. Actually rather simple. Sam, you're on the wrong setting. The other one near it is what you wanted." Ford said using his on the screen.

"Oh, oops. My bad." Carter said looking at hers. "I thought it was on the right setting already."

"What is going on?" Sheppard asked.

"We can use these to reprogram computers and even make some minor upgrade adjustments. However, we've learned another setting is similar, but tends to start re-writing other programs, some associated with it, others not. Basically, it is like the saying says. The more advanced it becomes, the more complicated it can or will be." Carter said.

"That should fix it." Ford said.

"We got the surveillance feeds back. That is a Jumper and it is pointed away from the Stargate." Rodney said taking the seat again.

"And unless I am seeing a glare, I think the controls in the Jumper are online. There's a blue tint to the window pane." Ford said pointing.

"I think they are. Wait, it would make sense then. We have little to no power and whoever is in there would need a external power source to run the command center as they are doing. Using a Puddle Jumper would work as a great substitute and be able to do the job." Rodney said.

"Okay, so we know how they are powering themselves. Switch to the camera in the command center so we can see who it is." Sheppard said.

"It isn't our people." Rodney said. "I can't make out any details at the moment either."

"Woolsey's office." Sheppard said.

"That's Teyla." Carter said.

"Only Michael has been after her. Unless there is someone else…" Ford said turning to Sheppard.

"Not that I know or can think of. Only Michael has ever been obsessed with her and that was only because he wanted her son." Sheppard said.

"He must have came for him then." Rodney said with worry. "Michael just stepped into the room."

They watched Teyla get up from the sofa like chair and pick her child up from a similar chair nearby as Michael was standing just in the doorway. She turned around and was visibly startled as she stepped back.

"Michael.." Teyla said with fear and distain.

"Hello Teyla." Michael said.

"How did you get here?" Teyla asked as she held her son close and stayed behind the desk.

"The ship I borrowed from your people." Michael said looking back at it. "It has provided me with a wealth of technology and information. And the key to infiltrating this base."

He told her about taking the Jumper and using Nelson's team to get into Atlantis, hitting everyone within range with the stun field, then shutting down power to Atlantis except for the tower so they could continue his plans. Everyone stunned was taken to a room a few floors down and being watched where as she was up here because he needed her.

"What work are you trying to continue?" Teyla asked.

"Forgive me, I forgot to congratulate you." Michael said stepping forward as she backed away from the desk but stayed behind it. She continued to give him death stares and he shrugged when she reused to tell him the name of the child. "We haven't much time. My hybrids are preparing to activate Atlantis's self destruct system. As soon as we do that, we will leave."

"You're going to destroy Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"It is punishment richly deserved. Even more so with that obstinate General being here now so that I can finish him off as well." Michael said with a happy yet evil smile. "I admit I was surprised to see him show up and to find his vessel damaged. Seeing as he has yet to arrive here, there must be damage to his time ship making it impossible to come up here and stop me. Everyone on this base, including him and his ship will be destroyed, but you do not have to worry. You and your baby will be safe with me."

"We are not going with you." Teyla stated venomously as she held her son closer.

"Yes Teyla, I am. Whether you come or not is up to you, but he will come with me if I have to kill you to take him." Michael said with malicious intent. "It will be much easier if you accept the fate that is to come and leave with us when the time is ready. Because of you and his father, your son has been given a great gift with which I will utilize to gain greater control over my hybrids. He is the key to gaining my strength and reign over the entire galaxy."

"Your reign is over. You will not make it out of here alive." Teyla said sternly. "My people will come and rescue us…"

"Enough!" Michael yelled making Torren cry as he got in her face. "Yes, your people have managed to destroy my facilities, ruined most of my research, but you will never weaken my resolve. I will have your child, with or without you. I will take what it rightfully mine, destroy this city and anyone else that stands in my way for conquest over this galaxy and beyond!"

He stepped away stretching out his arms as he continued to talk with an air of superiority and bitter but glorious happiness.

"Look around you my dear. I have managed to take over Atlantis. The very place where my life was changed forever for the worst until I took control of my destiny for myself. I will have my revenge by extinguishing this city and the blight is has been on this galaxy once and for all. Choose quickly whether to stay here and die or come with to see my success as the master of this galaxy." Micheal said pointing a finger before walking back out.

"I thought Michael was dead." Lorne said after they informed him.

"A lot of us was sure of that as well." Ford said.

"How did he survive when we blew up his ship?" Lorne asked.

"That Jumper we came in was gone, meaning he had to have been the one that took it and escaped." Rodney said.

"All right, we're going to take this city back." Sheppard said as he and several armed men came in. "General, here's one of the Heavy Arm's rifles we have."

"Cool." Ford said checking it.

"Seeing as we have no idea what Michael may or may not have done up there, I want you to come with us McKay. Lorne, your team will take this stairwell over here while my team will take the other side. We'll blow the doors together on my mark, and then storm the command center. Zelenka, Sam, I want you two to stay here and keep watch, radio us if anything changes, here or there." Sheppard said.

"Sure." Carter said.

"If any of you see Michael, shoot him. I want him dead and gone this time permanently." Sheppard said getting nods. "Okay, let's move in."

Ronan woke up sitting up quickly and glancing around seeing many people all around him still unconscious on the floor. Getting up, he made his way to the door and waved his hand only to get a beeping noise as the door didn't open. Trying again and getting the same response, he went for his gun that was suppose to be behind his back only to find it missing, and not surprising. Checking himself over, he found none of his weapons on him and gave a grunt of frustration as he looked around in hopes of finding something.

Michael had just left her when one of his men walked up.

"I must speak with you." the man said.

"Very well." Michael said as they stopped on the small walkway just outside Woolsey's office. "What is it?"

"We are having much trouble with the self destruct device." the man said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"As I told you before we did this, there was a high probability that they would have the system encrypted to prevent anyone from accessing it easily. And it is proving to be much more difficult than anticipated." the man stated.

"How so?" Michael asked.

"It is not the standard Atlantian system as we expected. It's been changed in a way that we do not understand. Questions that make no sense and a language we have never seen nor have been able to decrypt. We failed to answer one question correctly and the system shut down on us. We managed to get back in, but are having the same trouble again. I surmise that repeated attempts and more failures may lead to dangerous results against us." the man said.

"Then work harder. Go send some one to ask the Atlantis personnel to give us the answers and codes needed to operate the system." Michael ordered.

"They may refuse to answer and will die before giving up what we need." the man said.

"Then they will keep dying until one of them talks. Do whatever it takes to find the answers and then report back to me when the system is ready to be set. I do not want any failures." Michael demanded.

"I will try." the man said bowing slightly. "But, if we fail to get the answers before the others outside the field eventually manage to overcome our shield somehow, we should leave immediately. We already have what we want…"

"What I want is this place destroyed before we leave, is that understood?" Michael said growling in the guys face.

"Understood." the man said.

"Then get to it." Michael said pointing at the command center.

"I see you are having problems." Teyla said with a smirk.

"It is nothing that can't be dealt with." Michael said.

"You will fail. I assure you I have no idea the codes needed to unlock the system, but I do know that it was changed by Ford and Samantha to ensure no one was able to blow up the city by accident or otherwise unless the right people did so themselves." Teyla said.

"We will break it." Michael said with firm belief.

"I believe that you will not, well before Colonel Sheppard and his strike teams manage to get up here and stop you." Teyla said.

"I know that they will try, but will ultimately fail." Michael said with a knowing smile. "I have already prepared a contingency which was activated the moment I arrived here to ensure they will be unable to get to us. Short of blowing the tower top off, which it highly unlikely, they will not be able to stop my plans."

Both teams got into position near the doors to the stairways leading up to the command center. Sheppard set a block of C-4 on the door as Lorne was doing it on the other side of the tower.

"Major, what's your status?" Sheppard said as he went around the corner to hide with the others.

"C-4 is in place and ready to blow on your orders." Lorne said.

"Do it Major." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes sir." Lorne said.

"Fire in the hole people." Sheppard said as everyone covered their ears.

Both doors were blown inwards and was heard by many plus felt from the shockwave in the confined spaces. Not even waiting for the smoke to settle, the two teams quickly rushed in and up the stairs, weapons ready in case they had opposition ahead of them. Coming up another flight, Rodney called the two ahead of him to stop.

"What's wrong McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Hold up Major." Ford said into his radio.

"Holding." Lorne reported back.

"I'm getting a strange reading up ahead. More than likely the same reading that Ford here picked up." Rodney said looking at the scanner in his hand that beeped at him as he pushed buttons.

"I'm getting it still. Rather strong, and a bit familiar, though I can't identify it." Ford said as he looked at his scanner while the Sonic Screwdriver was active over his head. "It's a few feet above our heads."

"Can we disable it?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know yet." Rodney said.

"Could be a forcefield. Give me a moment to check." Ford said walking past Sheppard.

"Be careful General." Sheppard said.

"No need to worry about me Sheppard. Worse thing that could happen is I get fried. But I don't think that could be the case here because something like that would also effect the walls and such around the field." Ford said. "Plus, that would burn more energy."

"Unless it is set to only affect organic matter." Rodney stated.

"We'll know in a moment." Ford said reaching out slowly.

They saw a blue field as Ford's hand went through it and stayed there until he backed it out shaking his hand.

"Damn, that made my body tingle, in a bad way." Ford said shaking himself. "Had I kept that up, I think I'd piss myself."

"I didn't need that mental image man." Sheppard said with disgust.

"I'd rather had been electrified." Ford said touching the field with his Sonic Screwdriver and then pulling it back out. "Hmm. I know what it is."

"Care to let us in on it or do we have to guess?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"It's a highly charged stun field. Very sophisticated. Seems to envelope two floors above the command center and two floors down in a very large bubble making it virtually impossible to get to the command center. Even if we could get on the top of the tower, we still couldn't get inside the bubble." Ford said looking at his scanner. "Impressive actually."

"How's he managing to even create something like that?" Sheppard asked.

"It's that Jumper we saw. He's probably using it as an external power source to run everything up there since he's not drawing power from the ZPM's or naquada generators." Rodney said. "And since I was able to manipulate the Jumper's field to create a bubble of sorts to keep the Replicators from getting to you guys when you were getting that ZPM, Michael must be doing the same sort of thing."

"How do we get pass it then?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't have a clue at this moment." Rodney said.

"Major, you and your team back off for now. There seems to be a stun field surrounding the tower making it impossible to get there by any means right now." Sheppard said. "Sam, Zelenka, we're coming back in hopes you two, Rodney and the General here can find a way past this stun field Michael has in effect…."

"You guys go back and think of ways past this. I'll go on ahead." Ford said stepping through the field.

Grunts of pain and giggles made him sit down on the landing above once inside the field as he waited for the effect to wear off.

"Damn, that was so wrong. Felt like being tickled all over while having ants crawling across me as well." Ford said shaking himself. "Ah great, it apparently effected the rifle too."

"Toss it down and I'll give you mine." Sheppard said unclipping his P-90.

"No. I think I'll do the stealth method. Haven't used that skill in quite some time." Ford said untying his boots. "Don't want to get rusty."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Sheppard asked unsure as he held the wapon ready to be tossed.

"Better than drawing a lot of attention to myself. I don't have my heavy armored coat so if they have any weapons of ours with them, I'm rather vulnerable to getting shot up easily." Ford said placing different objects on his person into the two boots. "I'll keep my Sonic Screwdriver in case I need it though. Glad to see this wasn't effected."

"Here, this is quite and may come in handy then." Sheppard said tossing him a serrated knife that was in its sheath.

"That's works. Take these with you along with the gun." Ford said tossing the boots into Sheppards hands and the gun onto the steps below outside the field. "Don't drop the boots because I don't want to loose the items inside them."

"I've got them. Be careful up there." Sheppard said.

Giving a two fingered salute, he crept up the stairs slowly as the others went back down.

"Well, Ford's scanner is right. Michael has a stun bubble in effect around those areas of the tower." Carter said.

"It's a force field that stuns, not a stun bubble…" Rodney began.

"I agree with that." Radek said.

"You would…" Rodney said.

"Enough people. This isn't the time for ego bashing. And you're outvoted on the name anyway McKay." Sheppard said.

"Outvoted? When did this become a voting…" Rodney began.

"How do we shut it off if the General fails? It is entirely possible if they have access to some of our weapons. For all we know, if they take him out, they'll toss him off the balcony. And if he's lucky, lands on the city, if not, sinks in the water and will need some sort of help later when we finish with this mess." Sheppard said.

"He's using the Puddle Jumper as the power source for everything up there, which includes the stun bubble. I have no idea how we can even begin to shut that off so we can get up there." Radek said.

"Is there anyway to get through the field?" Sheppard said. "Anything ideas no matter how stupid they may sound."

"Short of getting to the gate room from through the Stargate, I can't see how right now." Rodney said. "And we have no way to do that so…"

"There is one other option, though I am unsure if it would even work since Ford's still working out programming issues and a few other kinks." Carter said.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"He's manage to recreate a suit like the Master Chiefs from Halo using the technology from the suit he got from those Asguard. One of the biggest problems is power issues. It last less than an hour and then locks up when out of energy. Even with the enhanced naquada cell, it's still causing issues." Carter said.

"What about shutting off certain programs and whatever else he's added? We all know that he likes to really improve or add onto things to be prepared for anything if possible." Sheppard said.

"Even doing that, we may be able to extend the power to work at an hour or just, but considering how far the X-wing is from here and the tower, you'd never get it here in time. Plus the fact only he has operated it so he knows the functions better than anyone." Carter said.

"Well, I guess we can scratch that idea." Sheppard said.

"If only some of our people off world or any of our allies were to call us. Considering how close the Jumper is to the gate, the vortex would take out a good chunk of the Jumper shutting down the field and anything else Michael is powering up there." Rodney said.

"Wait, all we need is a DHD to activate the Stargate." Sheppard said.

"We have one in the T.A.R.D.I.S., two actually I think. Problem is, stuck in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and too far away from here. And since she is linked with the X-wing, we can't bring her here and disconnecting will take too long." Carter said.

"We have Jumpers in the auxiliary Jumper bay under the city. We've used them underwater before and the trip is so short, we'd only need to get one out and up to the tower to activate the Stargate." Sheppard said.

"That would work perfectly." Carter said.

"Great, let's get going." Sheppard said heading for the door.

"That's not going to work." Rodney said dejectedly.

"Why not, it's fool proof." Carter said. "There is no way that this field can block the DHD signal. And I seriously doubt Michael shut down the Stargate because it is his only way out of here and we never saw any ships in space."

"Yes, but none of the Jumpers are functioning." Rodney muttered.

"What? I told you to get on fixing them months ago! Hell, even Ford asked you to get on it when he learned about them and he was still here in charge with Sam!" Sheppard exclaimed loudly.

"I've been meaning to get to them, but things kept coming up and I kept putting it off!" Rodney said.

"It's been two years!" Sheppard exclaimed louder.

"I said I was sorry! It was the next thing on my list!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Fine time McKay! Right when we need them most!" Sheppard yelled and then rubbed his face. "Alright, you, Sam and Zelenka get down there and use all three to get one working. We don't need anything but for it to fly, have shields long enough to get out of the water and the DHD to be active."

When Rodney began opening his mouth, Sheppard stopped him with a finger and pointed at the door. Begrudgingly, Rodney got up and went out with the other two following.

Ronan was trying to force the door open with his bare hands when he heard movement and turned around to see the woman who was at the controls when the Jumper came through getting up.

"Hey." Ronan said.

"Ronan." she said getting off the floor. "What happened?"

"That Puddle Jumper that came through sent out some sort of stun wave that hit everyone and knocked us all out. Looks like we were all put in here and the door locked." Ronan said.

"I don't think it could be all of Atlantis. Everyone here seems to be the people that work in or around the command center." she said looking at the various people.

"Could be everyone else is still being rounded up or it was only done around the tower. We have no way of knowing how many intruders are in the city." Ronan said trying the door again.

"Anyone here dead?" she asked worried.

"No. Everyone is just stunned. We all have different levels of resistance. They'll come around in time." Ronan said.

"Any idea who did this?" she asked.

"Nope. But I'm wanting to find out as soon as possible. Can you open this?" Ronan asked.

"I think so." she said walking over.

"Good, do it." Ronan said stepping aside as she pulled the panel off.

"How is it coming?" Michael asked.

"Not well. I am still unable to gain access nor have any of us figured out what this language is." the man said as he was working at the laptop on the Atlantis console.

"Were is the people I sent to get the answers from the prisoners?" Michael asked.

"They haven't came back yet or reported in." the man said.

"You, go find out what it happening." Michael said waving at a man nearby. "Kill anyone who resist. But have this Woolsey brought up to me."

Teyla was pacing around and noticed a earpiece on Woolsey's desk. She started reaching for it when Michaels voice behind her made her spin around.

"There was a time your people understood me Teyla. Brought me here and used the retrovirus to turn me human. You alone showed me compassion. The only voice of conscience. For that, I want to return the favor in hopes that you see how coming with me is the only option you have at seeing your child and what he will become. I admit, I would be unhappy to have to kill you if you refuse to give him over without a fight, but make no mistake, I will have him one way or another." Michael said.

"I will fight you with everything I am. You will not have him." Teyla said as she moved behind the desk again.

Michael began to speak again when he turned around as one of his men called for him.

"What is it now?" Michael asked.

"Forgive me, but we were unable to obtain access to the self destruct system. We've been completely locked out and are unable to regain access back in. Another program has encrypted the system further." the man said with fear as he knew Michael was going to be pissed.

"Then we will gain the information needed from the people here. This Woolsey should be here shortly." Michael said.

"And if he refuses and is willing to die…" the man began.

"We are not leaving until this city is destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" Michael exclaimed.

"We have the child. We can leave and come back later with more forces…" the man began.

The man stopped talking as Michael grabbed his throat and pushed him against the rail on the balcony.

"We will not leave until I say so, is that understood?" Michael stated as the man nodded. "Good, talk back to me again and you may not live."

"How's it coming people?" Sheppard asked as he entered the bay.

"We've just barely got started here Sheppard." Rodney exclaimed.

"These Jumpers are rather damaged after all the flooding that was in here." Radek said.

"From what I can tell, it will take almost an hour before we can use all three to make one of them work." Carter said. "One has no functioning power but most systems are intact, except for the power supply is damaged badly. Another is not going to fly at all and the pods won't be retracting until the sediment in the hydraulics is removed first. The other one is in fairly good condition and the best candidate, we just need that hour to take parts from the others to make it work."

"Do what you can. And as quickly as possible. We just need the systems I specified for this to work." Sheppard said.

Some minutes later, Lorne called saying he saw Ronan and Ford fighting in the control room.

Ford was walking around as quietly as possible, and had been for awhile. He did make it to the command center and then backed off into a corner when two of Michaels men walked by and down the hall. Following them around a few corners, he wondered where they were going as he kept to the dark. Coming around the corner behind the two, he knew trouble was about to happen as a guy standing by a door saw him and pointed. The two reached for their stun weapons as they turned, only to hit the ground as Ford slid at them, catching them both in the knees, breaking them. The guard fired only to miss as Ford tossed the knife into his head. Getting up quickly, he grabbed the two men's heads and slammed them into the floor knocking them unconscious. Not entirely sure of what was on the other side of the door, he pulled the two men around the corner more away from the command center and grabbed the other guy doing the same.

Pulling the knife and cleaning it on the dead man, he went back to the door waving his hand over the panel while standing off to the side. It opened and when he saw movement, he swung out with the blade only to have his wrist caught and turned. He let go of the blade pulling his arm away quickly before it was twisted further and came in with his right fist swinging, just missing someone's head as his arm was knocked aside and an elbow went for his face, which he ducked, spinning around quickly as two arms came together with his, locking them together as he slammed the person into the wall leaving them face to face. Both didn't stop in time as they head butted each other and caused themselves to drop to the floor holding their foreheads while groaning in extreme pain.

"Dammit that hurt!" Ford complained as he felt himself bleeding.

"Yeah, hard forehead there General." Ronan groaned.

"Impressive, and yet utterly stupid." the lady muttered. "You two going to be able to function still?"

"Nice moves Ronan." Ford muttered as he continued to rub his forehead and tried to wipe off the blood with his hanky. "I should have realized quickly it was you with moves like that. Damn that really smarts."

"Same here General. I should have knew it was you by the suit you only wear." Ronan said shaking off the pain as he got up and then helped Ford to his feet. "Wasn't the rematch I was looking for though."

"I know. How is everyone here?" Ford asked while still rubbing his aching forehead.

"Still unconscious General." the lady said. "I just awoke rather recently and was trying to open the door because it was locked."

"I was sure that there was a guard outside and when the door opened, it figured it was the guard opening the door because he heard us inside or realized we were tampering with the controls." Ronan said. "Any idea who did this?"

"Yeah, it's Michael. We think that he used that Jumper Sheppard and I had left in his ship when we were rescuing Teyla to escape and then figured out some way to get into the city with it." Ford said picking up the knife. "Speaking of Teyla, she is in Woolsey's office as a prisoner. Along with her child I'm betting he still wants."

"Doesn't surprise me." Ronan said. "We know how he got here though."

"How?" Ford asked with a frown.

"It read as Major Nelson's I.D.C. when the gate suddenly activated." the lady said. "Woolsey had me lower the shield…"

"And he got in by that Jumper. Damn." Ford muttered. "Not the first time this sort of trick was employed by an enemy."

"How we going to do this? I don't see any weapons with you other than the knife." Ronan said.

"It's all I have. I'll explain later why. No one is with me because there is a stun bubble around the tower that Michael has put in effect from the Jumper. The rest of the city is completely shut down of power except for two levels above the command center and two levels below. Since stun weapons have little to no effect on me, I was able to walk through it. No one else can until we shut that Jumper off. Which I think I can do since I have the gene." Ford said.

"We'll need to get weapons first. We have enough people here to attack them and I'm pretty sure enough to outnumber them." Ronan said.

"I didn't see any of them holding our weapons, but then I didn't get a good look because of two men I followed here that almost saw me. I took them and a guard out that was here and now, here we are." Ford said.

"I think someone is coming." the lady said.

"Help get the others up. I'll get them and then reopen the door." Ford said walking out and waving his hand over the panel.

Ronan started to say something and then dropped his hands as the door closed. Helping her wake a few others, seven had been awoken when the door reopened again and Ford dragged in a dead guy.

"How's it coming?" Ford asked.

"Not all that well." the lady said. "Some of them are still really out of it."

"Well, the only weapons we have are these four stunners. I doubt we can go back down since the field probably effects both ways. I only think this because I don't have my boots that I tossed back to Sheppard which made the field light up again." Ford said.

"Yeah, I saw that, why no boots?" Ronan asked.

"More stealth like that way. Can't hear me walk in socks." Ford said as Woolsey was slowly sitting up.

"Well, it's worked to take out those other four." Ronan said as he took the stunner.

"What's happened?" Woolsey asked.

"Michael is here, was the cause of the Jumper and stun field we saw and was hit by, which is why we are here, the General is unaffected by it which is why he is here and no one else is, he's taken out four of Michaels men leaving an unknown amount left. Oh yeah, Teyla is in your office as his prisoner along with her son, which is probably why he is here." Ronan said.

"Now see, that is all I'm asking for in a report from you. Short and detailed. Was that so hard?" Woolsey asked with a sigh.

"I'm not even going to ask. You, take this stunner and give the other two to whoever in here you think or know is a good shot. Ronan and I will go see about taking down Michael and the others." Ford said.

"Why don't we help?" the lady asked.

"Because if Ronan is stunned and I get taken out somehow, they'll send someone here to check things out. Where you'll be able to hopefully launch a counter attack where we failed. Plus, these people need guarding and to know what is going on." Ford said.

"Understood General. Good luck." she said giving a salute.

"I've retired, but the gesture is appreciated. Ronan, let's go." Ford said.

They both came out of the corridor on the left side of the Jumper. One guy walked out the back and headed up towards the command center.

"How many do you see?" Ronan asked.

"Not sure. I think two might be in the command center, including that guy. As for Michael, probably with Teyla, gloating perhaps. I'm going to go inside and shut down the Jumper. Stay at the back and keep watch." Ford said.

"What if there is someone in there?" Ronan asked.

"That's what this knife is for. Really, good thing I don't have my guns. I'd do more damage to the city than to the people I'd hit." Ford said.

Moving over quickly, Ford was glad to see the Jumper was empty. Ronan nodded to him from just inside so he slowly scooted forward on the floor until he was at the controls. Putting one hand on it, he concentrated only for it not to work. Grumbling, he reached into his coat and pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out, changed the setting after doing a quick scan, then placed the tip inside a panel he opened from underneath. Shortly after turning it on, the Jumper's systems flickered and died. The lights went totally out and then came back on at a dim setting as minimal power from the Jumper came back online just enough to allow lights in the command tower.

"Well, you got their attention." Ronan said as they heard voices.

"Stay down." Ford said shuffling back to his side quickly. "We'll wait for them to come to us."

One guy came around the corner not expecting trouble, which ended up being his downfall as he was grabbed, quickly spun around and then had his neck broke by Ronan. His name was called, by Michael from the sounds of it.

"I'm going out. You shoot anyone else you see." Ford said.

"Okay." Ronan said with a grin.

"How did you get in here?" Michael yelled as Ford walked out and to the steps.

"How else?" Ford asked with a shrug as he ignored the stun blast Michael shot at him. "I walked up several dozen flights of stairs, walked through your stun bubble, which didn't effect me like that weapon in your hand isn't doing either, killed your people and now, here I am. Want to surrender now or do we fight it out?"

"You will not stop my plans." Michael said tossing the gun aside as he rushed Ford, slamming them both into the wall opposite of the command center.

Ford elbowed him in the back only to get punched in the face a few times and then kicked to the ground. He blocked the kick to his face by grabbing the foot and twisting, knocking Michael to the floor as well. Both got up quickly, Michael swinging first making Ford block more than strike back. One of the other guys came out from the command center pointing his weapon only to fall as he was hit by Ronan's shot. The distraction was enough to make Michael look away, getting a strong right fist to the face that made blood fly out as he fell back into the glass and out onto the balcony. Ford stepped outside wiping the blood away from his broken nose with his damaged suit sleeve.

"Nice try General. But I heal rather quick." Michael said standing up.

"Yeah, I noticed. You know what, I'm really tired after all that walking. So I'm going to finish this real quick so I can get some sleep." Ford said.

"You will be sleeping, but in a dead sleep." Michael said rushing forward.

Ronan rushed up the stairs when Ford walked out. He didn't hear most of what was said but saw Michael rush forward, grabbing Ford by his throat as he was forced back to the rail. He took aim but failed to fire as he saw Ford purposely go over the edge with Michael in his arms. Ronan heard Michael yell and quickly looked over the edge seeing Michael bounce off the tower wall that Ford apparently tossed him into.

"That is one crazy man. Must have something hidden in his shirt…" Ronan muttered while keeping watch as Ford continued to fall out of sight. "Or, maybe not."

"Ronan!" Teyla exclaimed as he came out seeing him. "Where is everyone? What has happened?"

"Ford was here. He took on Michael personally and took him over the side." Ronan said waving the gun. "And he did it purposely."

"Why? Did he have some way to save himself then?" Teyla asked.

"Not that I saw. Is there anyone else left?" Ronan asked.

"Not that I am aware. His number was less than ten people." Teyla said.

"I shot that guy there, the General killed four others along with a guy in the Jumper. Including Michael, that's seven." Ronan said.

"I think that is all." Teyla said.

"Come on, let's get the others up here so they can fix the city back to the way it is suppose to be." Ronan said.

"What about General Carter?" Teyla asked.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry. I'll let Sheppard know to have someone look for him." Ronan said.

A few hour later, the city was back to normal, people were back at work while others were getting ready for bed. Michael was found, at least what was left of him. The had another Jumper to their inventory and Rodney still had the other three to get fixed as soon as possible. Ford was found passed out on a section nearby the main tower, totally soaked and unconscious. It wasn't long after he was taken inside he awoke, feeling pretty good and was happy to see things were doing okay and that Teyla and her son where just fine. When asked why he pulled that ridiculously stupid stunt, his reply was, you climb several flights of stairs and see if you can fight someone with more than human strength, especially when that person is ready to fight, plus rather pissed off. His best option was to toss him over the edge, with himself.

Woolsey was happy when Ronan filed a report, though it was the same things he said when Woolsey woke up and asked what was happening. The only difference was everything after when he said he and Ford went in, took out Michael's men, Ford fought Michael, tossed him and Michael over the edge. City was saved.

The next night, things got fun, seeing as the X-wing was still in for repairs.

"Hey guys, I heard from Teyla what you've been doing and decided to join you." Ford said as he walked up smiling.

"You have got to be kidding. Bad enough I got him trying to upgrade his, who knows what you've done with yours." Sheppard said seeing Ford walk up in jeans, orange sneakers and a black shirt with the General Lee on it. "Figures it would be that car."

"I did not upgrade mine. After seeing what you two use, I made the same thing, just with this body." Ford said holding up the General Lee race car. "I was going to paint it black, but decided to keep it original."

"Tell me the truth, you didn't add anything on." Sheppard said.

"He's not even using the same controller." Rodney said.

"I promise on my honor, I did not upgrade or add anything that will increase the power or handling of the car. This remote is better because I don't like the trigger and wheel on the side method of controlling. These analog sticks work better and these triggers up here are the front and back brakes. Even made a little horn I can make play from the car." Ford stated.

"You still did something to it though." Sheppard said. "Besides the other unnecessary stuff."

"Yes, but I probably won't even have to use it and no, it is not a weapon or has anything to do with giving extra speed or stuff like that." Ford said setting it on the ground by their cars. "Um, who's who anyway?"

"Mine is this red with yellow flames on the front." Sheppard said.

"Looks like a Dodge Viper combined with those new ugly Chargers." Ford said. "And that yellow Porsche like thing is yours. Please tell me these aren't the cars you wish you had?"

"No." the two said.

"Let's get started then. What's the course?" Ford asked.

They explained it and then turned their systems on as he did.

"You two will be seeing nothing but taillights and smoke." Rodney said with a laugh.

"You added smoke?" Sheppard asked.

"It was a figure of speech." Rodney said.

"It better be, speed racer want a be." Sheppard muttered. "Okay, three, two…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Rodney exclaimed as Sheppard's car took off followed by the General with his next.

"Snooze you lose Rodney." Sheppard said.

All three cars came to a quick stop as Teyla walked out of the same corridor again holding her baby.

"Sorry, sorry." Rodney said as they walked up.

"We didn't think anyone would be here." Sheppard said.

"She's still not colic is she?" Ford asked concerned.

"No, thanks to Sam telling Doctor Keller about it. Which I heard came from you." Teyla said.

"Yeah. I heard about it from another lady I knew once." Ford said.

"Then why are you two still up?" Sheppard asked.

"He wants to be walked around till he falls asleep." Teyla said.

"That figures. I was the same way, so was Sally and Avon was following the trend." Ford said.

"He did sleep through most of the trouble Michael caused, but was woken up the few times Michael yelled at me when I refused to do what he said or told him he was going to loose." Teyla said.

"We'll all be able to sleep much better now that Michael is out of the picture." Rodney said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, there will be somebody to take his place." Teyla said.

"There is always somebody bad out there, but I can't think of any reason why anyone would want Torren. He can't help anyone research wise since Michael is gone. So, I think it is one less worry to think about." Ford said wagging his finger in Torren's face making him grab it.

"Of that, I can agree on." Teyla said as she smiled at Torren who giggled.

"So, you want to watch me kick these two's asses in this car race Torren?" Sheppard asked as the baby gurgled happily.

"Oh, I think it is yours that is going to get kicked." Rodney said.

Ford spun his car around taking off as the other two complained and started off as well. Teyla watched with a smile as the boys laughed and drove the little cars. Ford's actually drifted around the silver container as the other two spun around it taking the lead as the drift spun the car around in the front. When Sheppard and Rodney used their cars to keep Ford's from passing however.

"This the feature I added." Ford said with a laugh as the car jumped off the ground and flew over their cars with a little Dixie horn noise. "Just wouldn't be the General if he couldn't jump."

"That is not…" Sheppard began.

The car landed and then burst into flames making Ford's face fall as the two guys began laughing.

"That wasn't suppose to happen. It was just a CO2 cartridge." Ford muttered as the car continued to burn near his feet. "I worked hard on that."

"Obviously not hard enough." Rodney chuckled as he knocked Sheppards car out of the way and raced towards the finish line behind them. "Ah, the great General Lee is down and now it looks like the Colonel's is out of it too! Rodney all the way baby!"

The next episode with the Sakkari people, dealing with the supposed hallucinations that Woolsey, Sheppard and Rodney saw did happen as is. However, instead of the Jumper being what the missile like probe slash pod actually scanned was Ford's Sonic Screwdriver that sank to the bottom and was active until it broke from the pressure, but not before it was scanned first.


	143. Chapter 143

CHAPTER 143

EPISODE…BRAIN STORM

(A.N. Personally, I thought this episode was really cool, stupid only because I never have liked Bill Nye, an interesting change to see with Rodney, and the fact that it was romantic because Keller and Rodney were together, obviously in love, and McKay finally got some. No, I do not write anything in about that in case you are wondering, but they made it obvious of what happened in the episode. Anyway, at first, I was going to pass this episode and leave it as is, but seeing it more than once, I had some ideas and decided to go with it. Hope you like it too.)

Carter came driving into the driveway and up to the mansion in a large cargo capacity, non-canopy, 2005 Army issue Hummer, pearl essence blue. Carter thought it was strange when Ford bought the vehicle, but agreed it was important for the reason behind it. As for changing it from the camouflage to what it was, though loving the color itself, felt it was really out of place on that particular vehicle and had her Mustang changed to that with the white stripes still in place. Being the strange color it was, was why he picked it, and after asking if she had a better color other than what it was, in mind, she didn't and decided to let him keep it since the vehicle only had one real function. After driving it a few times herself, she liked the raw power feel it had instead of the speed factor hers had all the time.

"It continues to amaze me how much I'm hit on now. Before I got married, didn't really happen all that often even when I went out shopping, to a movie by myself or if I sat in the park, drinking coffee alone while reading a book or going over work I was doing at the base that I could take off base. Where are these guys coming from now that I am married? Do I have some sort of sign that only guys see that says hit on me please?" Carter said as she got out of the driver side. "It must be because of that change that makes me live longer. What wrinkles I started getting before the change are gone."

"I once heard, being single, you don't really get looked at as much. Especially if there is no rings. More so for guys than girls. Once married, the joke or signal as some research says, is more pheromones are released by a couple's, signaling to others that the male or female is more attractive than a single person. The Alpha instinct comes into play here and has the effect on that person making them go after someone already taken in hopes that they are a better suitor AKA mate, over the guy or girl the person is already with." Ford said getting out and going to the back of the vehicle with her.

"That has to be a load of crap." Carter said.

"Talk to Janet about it, she might agree with me. You did kiss Jack in the locker room back towards the beginning of the program because of some, virus of whatever it was because on an instinctual level, you saw him as a strong mate. That incident alone should at least prove what I said to be real on some level." Ford said with a smile, seeing as he did see that happen, just not personally.

"I remember that all too vividly. Thank god it didn't get any further. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here today. I'm going to ask her about it anyway." Carter said looking in the back and ignoring his smile. "There are days when we do this and I have to ask myself, how did it get to this where we pick our mail up once a week and there is so much we almost need a massive truck to haul it all in."

"Short of going to the different places to get things we can't replicate, having them mailed to us is the only other way." Ford said reaching into a box full of letters and other non packaged mail. "Hmm, this looks interesting."

"Is that the invitation to some scientific presentation I looked at earlier?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." Ford said sitting on the tailgate that was put down. "Has to do with some major discovery that prominent people in the scientific fields are invited to. Wouldn't surprise me if this was something you didn't show the world just yet, but wasn't exactly classified either. Must be something important if we were invited because of that program we created to look out for things like this."

"Should we go?" Carter asked, a bit curious of what the event was. "Do you want to go?"

"We could at least check it out. Find out who else it going first before hand to see if it is worth it." Ford said. "If it is not worth it, we can easily leave. Even if we aren't allowed to, we can anyway."

"Let's finish this and have K-9 look it over until this is put away. We do have to make another trip back to get the rest." Carter said.

"That post office is always happy to see us, or at least the payment for having them hold all our mail till we come get it." Ford said.

A couple hours later, the various packages and other assorted mail was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to be looked over more thoroughly. Both of them had gotten various things they ordered over the net, ranging from books, tools, flower and garden stuff, knick knacks, personal things for each of them, models that were complex and otherwise, DVD'S and other stuff. A lot of it was still on boxes to be checked over and sorted out later as they were looking over the data K-9 found about the invitation.

"Considering the work suggested here, we should go and see what it is." Carter said as they looked at the screen on the T.A.R.D.I.S. wall in the Console Room.

"Look at this name here. Anyone we know?" Ford said rhetorically.

"That's Meredith Rodney McKay. Strange, somewhat. We should go just to keep him from causing trouble." Carter said.

"Or to watch the trouble he causes." Ford said with a laugh.

"There's that too. We'll get dragged into it afterward, but oh well. How are we going?" Carter asked.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. We can park her out of the way in case there is trouble and need her, or we decide to leave if it gets boring. I can disguise her to blend in with a wall or something to keep her hidden." Ford said.

"Works for me. Considering this location is in the desert, and though I like to drive and could do so fast with the area this place is in, I'm not really in the mood to do anything like that." Carter said.

"Me either, which is strange because I usually like going fast. Maybe we are mellowing out in our old age." Ford said.

"Speak for yourself. Even though I am well over sixty, I am glad I feel and look much younger than that and hope to stay that way for a very, very long time." Carter said.

"I hope so too." Ford said pulling her close. "Let's go have some fun with Sally and Avon before heading out."

"This is almost a week away though." Carter said. "We might change our minds about the drive by then."

"All the more reason to have a lot of family time. Never know when Atlantis or the SGC, or someone else might call for help." Ford said.

"True." Carter said getting a kiss first.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with McKay and the others back to Earth?" Ronan asked as they were getting lunch like many others in the commissary.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and use my leave time on something special when it comes up. I could just call the General, but they said only in emergencies and though I am pretty sure they'd take me there and then bring me or all the others back, I'd rather not bother them. Plus, doing the math, since the SGC doesn't have a ZPM, that's two weeks of being on Earth, three weeks on the Daedalus, totaling five weeks of missing work. And since we only get one of those ever year and a half, I'd rather save it." Sheppard said.

"Save it? Right. You are looking forward to going camping on the mainland." Ronan said.

"Oh yeah. Our beach there hasn't been touched by anyone and from the scans, it looks like prime surfing weather. Hoping to hit several ten foot waves or some twenties if I am lucky. You really need to get excited about this like I am." Sheppard said waving a pop at him lightly.

"Yeah, right." Ronan said with little care.

"Well, well, there's Rodney and Jennifer having lunch together." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, so?" Ronan said while adding more food to his platter.

"You think he'll ever make a move or sit it out for a few years like Ford did with Sam?" Sheppard asked.

"Who cares." Ronan said walking away with his plate.

"That's not very positive thinking." Sheppard said following him away from the commissary with a frown.

Rodney and Keller, not even aware of the people around them or the two that were talking about them and had just left, were deep in conversation and enjoying each other's company as they both laughed about something one of them said.

"Say Jennifer, I know we only get 14 days a year, and you want to go off and see your dad and all…" Rodney said.

"But?" Keller asked.

"Well, there is this guy, he was doing his doctorate at the same time as me..." Rodney said nervously. "He's giving a big presentation on some secret project he's been working on, and everyone who's anyone in the physics community is going to be there."

"Okay." Keller said.

"You see, there is this perception that I am a…..um, well, a washout, a recluse." Rodney stated as she frowned.

"Why?" Keller asked.

"For starters, I haven't published anything in a decade and since I work here, it's no surprise that I can't tell others what I am doing for real, and what papers I have done can't be seen by others until the world is made known of what is really going on in the universe. Besides the fact that I am pretty hard to get a hold of with living in another galaxy and all." Rodney said.

"Yeah, I know what that is like." Keller said.

"So, I was thinking, well, um, if I were to show up with, say a woman…" Rodney said a bit more nervously.

"Go on." Keller said with a smile as she knew where he was going.

"A beautiful woman." Rodney said seeing her smile more. "That maybe they wouldn't think I was, well, a total loser. It would only have to be the first night there and then, after that, you could be off to Chippewa Falls and we'd meet back up when we were coming back here."

"Yeah, let's see. A room full of long winded physicist, speaking in a language I will barely understand. That really doesn't sound like much fun." Keller stated with a sorry look.

"Well, there will most likely be drinks, and probably those little sandwiches, plus, me. I'll be there." Rodney said hopefully.

"You don't need to fabricate all these reasons why you want me there. You could just ask me out on a date?" Keller said.

"Well, but, um…" Rodney said nervously.

"I'll probably say yes." Keller said.

"Oh, in that case, do you want to go with me?" Rodney asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'd love to." Keller said with a happy smile.

"Oh, love to. That's great, really great." Rodney said relieved.

"It's a date." Keller said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it's a date." Rodney said happily.

"So, what's the presentation?" Keller asked.

"Um, not sure really. He's keeping it a secret until everyone gets there. But, knowing this guy, it will be a first class presentation." Rodney said as they got up with their mostly empty trays. "But with second rate science. Probably some minor adjustment to someone else's work. But the food will be good."

"And the company." Rodney said smiling as he did.

"Never know, we might run into someone from the SGC or someone either of us knows, more you than me, that likes you Rodney." Keller said.

"Yeah, right." Rodney said skeptically. "My sister is the only one that comes to mind, and she's already quit the science field."

"Stranger things have happened Rodney." Keller said as he nodded lightly with a frown.

Out in a desert back on Earth, in America, somewhere near the western side of the country, there was a large square wall with lights at certain points, surrounding a building that was small for the most part, but relatively large underground. In the command center of the facility, the man Rodney was speaking of, a dirty blonde that was just slightly overweight, like Rodney, was sitting at the far left side of the long computer system board as he typed into a keyboard that, once done in use, would slid back into the console. The entire console was well over ten feet with many computer systems in it, along with a wall of servers and other tall computer systems behind the guy. In front of the computer console, there was a large wall with a dry eraser board filled with complex computations and other notes, as was the walls to his right that had tacked up papers and other posters of information. A single door at the far left of the room lead out and further into the building and had the name Kramer on the side by the door. A older gentleman, in a dark blue suit, came in holding a few papers rolled up in his hands and leaned on the top of the console.

"Your staff thinks that turning this thing on tomorrow is a bad idea." Terrance said.

"Some of my staff." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm…" Terrance began.

"They are just getting cold feet, that is all." Malcolm said getting up as the keyboard slid back in and he went to another keyboard nearby. "Do you remember all that stuff that came out when CERN turned on the LHC? You know, the miniature black holes, exotic particles, stranglets, the instantaneous destruction of the planet. They were all unfounded histrionics. We are going to be just fine."

"So, you are saying that none of these potential catastrophes are going to happen, right?" Terrance asked, still worried as Malcolm walked over.

"There is always a, slight possibility, that something, might, go wrong." Malcolm said.

"The cause has a lot ridding on this." Terrance said.

"Don't worry about it. Your precious, 'cause', will come out of this squeaky clean tomorrow." Malcolm said as he typed on a keyboard near the man.

"The scenario's are terrifying….." Terrance stated.

"Of course they are. They are worse case scenarios!" Malcolm stated. "They are the worst possible thing that could ever happen, ever. Look, tomorrow will go off without a hitch. We've done hundreds of test, there is zero chance of anything going wrong tomorrow. Trust me."

Terrance wasn't convinced but didn't do anything to stop him despite his uneasy feelings.

Rodney and Keller were on a private jet to the landing strip nearest the facility they were headed for. Both were alone and eating foods they normally didn't get, unless Ford was cooking usually, and drinking champagne. Rodney was in a tux with bow tie, coat open. Keller was in a black dress that was held up on the shoulders leaving her arms and neck line down to above her bosom bare. Sparkly little disc adorned the breast section and along the bottom of the dress. For Rodney and the other people who knew Keller, it was a different thing to see her looking so great and sexy at the same time when she was usually in SGA attire or scrubs. Rodney felt privileged to be the only one seeing her this way as well and was enjoying the moment greatly.

"This is very exciting." Keller said setting her glass down.

"Oh, it's just a plane." Rodney said chuckling.

"Yeah, but I've never even flown first class before. This is amazing. Have you even tried these strawberries?" Keller asked.

"I had a bowl of them once when I was ten, and threw up. Haven't been able to stomach them since. Plus I have the citrus problem so…" Rodney said trailing off.

"These are safe…." Keller said.

"And if they have came into contact with citrus, I'd rather not have a reaction, just in case. Besides, with what I said before…" Rodney said as she shrugged and ate one herself.

"How does this guy afford all of this anyway? I thought he was just a physicist." Keller said.

"He's always been able to dupe deep pocketed guys into funding his research. It's amazing what a nice smile and a power point presentation will get you. If it wasn't for what Ford already knows, I'm pretty sure this guy could fool him as well and get loads of funding quickly." Rodney said.

"That would be something to see. He was very hard to fool and extremely hard to prank sometimes. Unless Sam had a helping hand in it, which was why his guard was down at the few times it happened at the SGC." Keller said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Got him once while he and Sam were commanding Atlantis. Ended up paying for that a lot more than I thought. Messing with his kitchen utensils is a very bad idea. On the bright side, since Sheppard did help with the idea, he got punished as well, so it wasn't all bad." Rodney said.

"I heard about that. Someone did the same thing to him once at the SGC from what Sam told me." Keller said and then glanced around again with a happy sigh. "Seeing as I have been in the T.A.R.D.I.S., I can see why they don't have a plane of their own, but seeing as this is my first time like this, I am really impressed with what your friend has."

"He's more like an acquaintance than a friend." Rodney muttered.

"Acquaintances don't send private planes to pick people up." Keller said.

"He didn't do this to be nice. He did this to rub it in my face." Rodney stated as she crossed her arms. "I was always one step ahead of this guy when we were in school, and now, he wants to show me, that as most of the real world is concerned, he is more successful than I am. And what is with that evening attire? We're going to a science talk for god's sake, who the hell do you think he is?"

"Rodney, is this how the whole day is going to be like? You're going to be in a bad mood?" Keller asked, lightly offended.

"No." Rodney said after a moment.

"We are together in a private jet, drinking expensive champagne, and your date is wearing a very fancy dress. Most people would be having a lot of fun right now, Rodney." Keller said seeing his face fall.

"You're right, you're right." Rodney said smiling again as he took a strawberry and bit it, only to grimace a moment later.

The plane landed later and they went to the facility, going inside the elaborate place finding a guard with hexagonal shelves behind him filled with neatly stored boxes and papers.

"Hello, I am Doctor Rodney McKay." Rodney said with an air of superiority. "And this is Doctor Jennifer Keller."

"Yes sir. Before you go in, I need you both to sign these confidential and non disclosure agreements." the man said handing them papers.

"You can't be serious?" Rodney said looking at what had to be a couple hundred page book like binder that was set before him.

"Is there a problem sir?" the man asked.

"What could he possibly have that needs to be kept secret with a confidentiality agreement two hundred pages long?" Rodney just about exclaimed.  
"If you want to go inside sir, you need to fill out the form first. Otherwise, the door is that way." the man said rudely as he pointed behind them.

"Dinosaurs?" Rodney asked with some sarcasm.

"Excuse me sir?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, does he have dinosaurs back there?" Rodney asked pointedly.

"Rodney, shut up and sign the damned thing." someone said behind him as two of the agreements were set down on the counter in front of him, harshly. "We're done."

"Look at it this way, if the guy has done something wrong, this signed document is void considering our backgrounds and clearance levels." a female voice said.

Both turned around seeing two people they didn't expect. Ford was in his void black suit and wearing his signature round shades, still having long thick hair as well. Sam was in a very elegant red business like suit and her hair in a pony tail, though it was still down near her butt in length.

"General, Sam? What are you two doing here?" Keller asked as Rodney was still surprised to see them.

"What else? We got an invitation." Ford said. "We can talk more inside. Just sign where it says and don't bother reading it all, otherwise, you'll still be out here when whatever this presentation is, is over."

"Don't you two already know what this is?" Rodney asked as Jennifer was signing.

"No, it would spoil the surprise McKay." Carter said.

"If there is any problems, then at least the three greatest minds are here to fix it." Ford stated.

"Well, there's that." Rodney said as his ego felt better.

"And the greatest medical mind if that trouble arises." Carter said.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." Keller said before she realized something. "Rodney, guess what?"

"What?" Rodney asked confused.

"We actually met some people we know, here, as I had said could happen." Keller said.

"Yes, we did. I'm just glad to see it you two." Rodney said.

"Why is that?" Carter asked skeptically.

"Well, friends is one thing, but people you know who can help in a crisis with actual competence, if whatever this guy is doing is bad, is better to have around." Rodney said.

"And we are both, so the bases are covered." Ford said as Rodney nodded with a smile.

A few minutes later, they were all in a large room that wasn't very scientific looking, more like a convention hall with high a ceiling. Very small, barely able to support two, tables were spread out with a couple people at them or more. Food was on a table nearby as people mingled about waiting for the man of the hour to come out and speak to them. Palm trees in potted plants were in various areas and the yellow and white walls made the room look bigger than it actually was. Sky lights above them gave more light to the room along with the lights overhead. Waiters walked around with plates of food or drinks for those not wanting to move to the table were it was a bit crowded.

"Why are you two really here?" Rodney asked. "There is no way you got an invitation."

"Why do you think that?" Carter asked with a frown, which would have shown insult if not for the fact she knew the man. "We both have a large understanding in the physicist field. Plus several others. More than most considering what we have and can do."

"Yes, but I doubt this idiot has any idea who you people are and not a lot of people really know about that machine you have." Rodney said quietly. "So, spill it?"

"We keep a look out for agencies, people or whatever is doing classified work or work that pertains to things that are of or should be classified. This came up and invitations were made so we could come check it out. We've been to a few others that turned up to be really bad rip off's and some, stolen tech, while others were actually interesting." Ford said.

"England made a submarine that is almost undetectable. We were impressed until we learned it was made from technology they shouldn't have had, sort of like the Knight Foundation has. The team behind the submarine tech had no idea they had stolen technology from us and as far as we know, the SGC and our government, along with theirs, is working something out." Carter said.

"Oh. Well, at least we can say you two are keeping watch on things even if you did retire." Keller said. "Nice outfit Sam. I'm rather surprised you didn't wear a dress though."

"I like yours too. I have one similar with a spaghetti strap and it's red. I thought about a dress, but can't hide as much in one. Such as my Sonic Screwdriver." Carter whispered.

"Why not in a small handbag or purse?" Keller asked showing the small one on her arm that matched the dress she had.

"I can't remember the last time I had or used one. Since we spend so much more time away from, here." Carter said making a small circle in the air that they understood. "Carrying one is rather pointless in those other places. I lost one a couple times during a couple trips and gave up on it. I just keep my wallet in my coat."

"Good point." Keller said. "You are so lucky."

"I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?" Rodney asked.

The two ladies made suggestions and both of the guys left leaving them to talk.

"She is wearing a very nice outfit Rodney. And for you I think." Ford said.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Rodney asked a bit confused as Ford rolled his eyes.

"Look at her and use some imagination. I don't think she wore that to show off to other people here. And you two are dating so…" Ford said trailing off.

"Oh." Rodney said as Ford shook his head this time.

"God, you are clueless. How long has it been…no, wait, I don't want to know. Forget I even tried to ask." Ford said quickly.

"You think she might be looking…." Rodney asked.

"I can't say this for all women, mostly because I only have one and been with one, but…" Ford said stopping a moment. "If you say anything to anyone about this conversation, which I am only telling you about to give you some help, and Sam finds out and gets mad, I will make your life a pain for a very long time."

"Yes, totally understand." Rodney said holding up a hand in a scouts honor way.

"Good. Now, when Sam wears something similar to that, or even more revealing, it is a sure sign of what it going to happen later, assuming nothing ruins the mood before hand." Ford said.

"Wow." Rodney said with surprise. "If that is the case, color me shocked. Any other tips…"

"Be yourself, but less condescending, especially if anyone rags on you. I know you are competitive, but no matter what any of these people here do, you have done and are doing things they can't even understand or could handle. Because of what you and the rest of the, expedition has done, these people live in ignorant peace. Now, lets get the rest of the food we need and back before they think something is up." Ford said.

For the next half hour or so, the four stayed together talking on and off about different things while observing the stuff around them.

"Hey, can you tell us where we are? We came here without being able to know where here even is." Keller asked.

"Hidden area of Arizona. Secret facility." Ford muttered.

"Has a underground section bigger than the upper part above ground." Carter said.

"What's he got here?" Rodney asked. "Other than some secret facility that looks like something from the fifties?"

"Not sure. We didn't really do much of a scan. Makes the surprise more worth it that way. But the, you know, is monitoring things." Carter said. "And so is K-9."

"I'm going to go look around." Ford said as he began moving away with a irritable tone.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked knowing something was up.

"That ass Bill Nye is here and really, he's one of those people I look at and want to punch out. That asinine TV show he did, though informative, was an embarrassment to science." Ford said with a grimace "Just as bad as that wormhole X or whatever the hell is was called."

"Oh no, you're staying here." Carter said grabbing his arm and making him groan.

"Rodney McKay? Wow, we had it on good authority that you were dead." Bill said holding out his hand, getting it shook from the girls only since the guy's hands were full, which Ford was extremely thankful for.

"Ha, ha, no. Sorry to rain on your parade." Rodney said sarcastically.

"So, is this your sister?" the black man asked.

"No, this is Jennifer Keller, my date." Rodney said proudly. "Jennifer, this is Bill Nye and Neil Degrasse Tyson."

"You know, from television?" Tyson said.

"Sorry, the most any of us really see of TV is DVD's of shows or movies, not much else really." Ford said seeing Keller looking confused like he was. "News is here or there depending on if it affects us or not."

"And, who are you?" Bill asked like he just noticed the two others there.

"Retired Air Force General, General Carter. And this lady here, is retired General Samantha Carter, my wife." Ford said.

"Wait, the Samantha Carter. Working with the hologram technology?" Bill asked.

"The one and the same. Ford is still helping with it." Carter said.

"Wait, you two are married?" Nye asked with a frown as they nodded.

"That's, different." Tyson said confused. "I thought fraternization was frowned upon."

"It is, but because of what we do, the circumstances allowed us to be together." Carter said.

"When you work on top secret stuff, having a life with another person who can never know really ruins a relationship. So, we made a good argument and, here we are." Ford said.

"Yes, that and having the President of the United States on speed dial really helps things along." Rodney said with a smirk.

"You have the President on speed dial?" Bill asked with surprise and disbelief.

"Why do you think he's been gone all these years?" Ford said defensively. "The things he's done and worked on would make him famous world wide, even outside the science circle. The problem is, it's all so classified, he along with the three of us can't say anything about it on pain of death, literally. Just as bad as treason."

"Actually, it would be considered treason." Carter stated.

"Thank you General. Glad someone finally stood up for me." Rodney said.

"You're joking." Bill said.

"No, he's not." Keller said a bit unsure of the situation.

"I may have retired, but I still work with him on occasions. As does Sam here." Ford said.

"And what do you do?" Tyson asked.

"I'm the medical doctor." Keller said.

"You need a medical doctor…" Bill began.

"Considering our location and a lot of what we do, better to have medical staff on hand then taking injured personnel to hospitals where questions can't be asked. There is a few hundred people on the project." Carter said. "Besides, some of the stuff done is medical in nature."

"I'm confused." Bill said. "Why are you two here? This was an invitation to science members only. I can see why you would be here Mrs. Carter, but are you both here to keep him from…"

"No." Rodney stated. "I haven't worked on this project so long to blurt out what I do to blow up my ego in front of everyone here. I do that enough while working."

"Yeah, he never lets up sometimes." Keller muttered. "Nor lets anyone forget it."

"For good reason." Ford said. "We are scientist as well. We wouldn't be working on this project with McKay otherwise. Not all military members are paper pushers who boss around the scientist to get the work done and never understand what the work really is."

"Wait, I've heard of you both now. You wrote a book I read and I even saw the video later with some sort of energy weapon that failed the first time and worked later." Tyson said looking at Carter before turning to point at Ford. "You were there as well."

"Yes, that was us." Carter said uneasy. "But our project was the holographic system we demonstrated."

"That's why the hologram thing that was just mentioned seemed familiar." Tyson said.

"How's that coming along?" Bill asked. "I was really fascinated when I read the article on it."

"Slowly. It's not really the funding that is the trouble, it's a mass of programming issues. Stuff we can't go into." Ford said as unease as Sam was because he was now on the spot since he took most of the credit for the hologram thing back then. And that only happened because the lady ended up saying Ford was the main backer and programmer.

"That explains why you haven't published a paper in over ten years. Maybe more." Tyson said as he looked at Rodney.

"Last time I read something he came out with, I was listening to the band, A Flock of Seagulls." Bill said with a laugh.

"One day, what I do will all come out, and I will be having the last laugh. Trust me." Rodney said with a smirk.

"Papers, articles, speeches and all that aren't important. At least not to me anyway. Other than these three people here, no one here has any idea who I really am and the scientific breakthroughs I've done. And I've never published anything." Ford stated. "And President Hayes talked to Rodney in person too."

"This is nice General, but you don't have to defend everything about me." Rodney said.

"Actually, he's being pretty lenient. Daniel had some former colleagues run into him and ridicule him badly. Daniel couldn't say anything obviously but Ford torn into them pretty badly from what Jack told us." Carter said.

"Really?" Keller asked as her eyebrows raised.

"I'd probably do something similar here, but being a more scientific background instead of archeology, I'd probably be more than asked to see proof. However, I think the slow but going progress on making a Holodeck system like they have on Star Trek speaks for itself." Ford said with a smirk of his own.

"Okay, we'll be seeing you all around later." Bill said with an uneasy smile.

The two walked away as Keller shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys had a pissing match in front of me." Keller said.

"That would have been the case if either of those guys were hitting on you doctor." Ford said as he set his plate aside on a table. "This was more of a reputation, um, match I guess is the right word."

"With scientists, it's always about seeing who is better and knows more and how there work represents them." Rodney said. "I told you'd they ridicule me on the plane."

"Yeah, but it was still stupid to play into their game…" Keller said.

"Jennifer, as stupid as it was, it was better than being put down in front of everyone. I've had it happen to me a few times before. I haven't wrote anything since that book I did when I had Anises armbands. I know how Rodney feels, to a point." Carter said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rodney asked.

"I know what I have done and still do, and am happy with that even though I can't tell a lot of people, even when it is rubbed in my face that others have done this or that and I can't brag about what I've done. You, on the other hand, like to brag and hate it when you can't, like at this moment." Carter said.

"Good thing you two were here to defend me. I might have said something otherwise." Rodney said.

"I would have kept him in line General." Keller said.

"I know. You're actually bringing out a side of Rodney few people ever see." Ford said finishing his pop and setting it aside.

"Like what?" Rodney asked.

"Kindness for one thing." Carter said crossing her arms.

"And compassion. Saying what you did on that tape when your mind was going had to be extremely hard, but you meant it." Ford whispered.

"Wait, you saw that?" Rodney asked seeing Jennifer blush slightly. "How many…"

"Me, Sam and Keller were the only ones. And we only wanted to look at them to see how the progression of this parasite went in hopes of finding a way to help save you. This was all before going to that place with the thing that helped cure you." Ford said.

"Oh. Okay, I see what you mean." Rodney said trialing off.

"We won't say anything Rodney. We know you have a reputation to maintain." Carter said patting his arm. "Let's go find some seats. Looks like this Malcolm guy is going to speak soon."

"Wait, she meant that reputation thing as an insult…" Rodney said moments after they left.

"No Rodney, she was teasing you because it can be easy sometimes. Truth be told though, you are rather brusque with most people, including your friends. I on the other hand..." Keller said linking his arm with hers. "You are kind to."

"Huh, I…." Rodney said.

"Don't think on it too much. Let's go see what this guy has to say, get this ordeal over with and go home." Keller said patting his arm.

They entered a auditorium that had a couple of aisles between slanted rows of seats like in a theater. A large stage and podium was in front as expected along with a very large plasma screen with speakers on the side. Many people were already in the place and others were still sitting down. Ford and Carter were in the second row near the front as Rodney and Keller took the ones in front of them.

"Rodney..." Ford said quietly.

"Yeah?" Rodney asked looking over his shoulder.

"No matter what this guy says, even if he picks you out of the crowd to ridicule or show you up in front of everyone, remember what you really do and how much you'll be able to shove it in his face when everything comes out. Your name will be in the history books much more than his or anyone else here will be." Ford said.

"Except for you two." Rodney muttered.

"Dude, you're the head guy for Atlantis in your fields. You helped find it, keep it running and fixed it when damaged. In many ways, you've done things we haven't. While the I.O.A. and others kept trying to get Weir, Sheppard and several others brought home, you were never touched because you were needed there and still are. Is any of this getting through that thick head?" Ford whispered.

"I get it, I get it." Rodney said waving his hand at him.

"Good then straighten up and remember it if anyone says anything bad about you." Ford said, then sat back straitening out his coat. "I almost wonder why I bother."

"He is a hand full, which is one reason I couldn't get along with him. We don't compete, which is why we work together so well." Carter said grabbing his hand in hers.

The room darkened and Malcolm's voice was heard as the TV showed pictures of Earth and things on it. He spoke of how great Earth was and the life and that unless something happened soon, more than just global warming was going to be the cause of severe damage to the planet.

"I am Malcolm Tunney." Malcolm said as he came out onto the stage.

Most of everyone clapped, though Ford, Rodney and Carter didn't.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." Malcolm said as he moved to be in front of the TV.

He went on making a few jokes and talking about how things needed to change and how one person, such as him, could make a difference.

"I have been working on a number of projects over the last decade and I've realized, if it were to combine them, I could achieve something unexpected. With major help and funding of Kramer innovations, I have created a way to cool the Earth, safely and in a controlled way." Malcolm stated.

It wasn't much of a surprise when most of everyone leaned forward to listen more closely. Jennifer noticed the two behind her lean forward and knew it had to be something important if, not only did the Carter's do it, but Rodney did it as well with interest. Malcolm said a paper briefing with more detail was to be given to them after they left the lecture hall and he was just going to give the cliff notes on it. A complex gear system came on the large screen showing heat waves moving towards it, which he called a heat sink system, was designed to draw heat from the environment around it.

"Where does all that heat go you ask? Well, my friends, that is the hard part. I give you, the Tunney Space Time Bridge." Malcolm said with a wave of his hand.

People started to clap when a loud shout made everyone turn as a particular persons name was called out.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Rodney exclaimed. "I didn't even say…"

"How in the hell did this project get restarted?" Ford exclaimed while waving at the screen as he sat in the seat.

"Don't look at me! I didn't give him the idea!" Rodney stated seeing even Sam was upset. And afraid like Ford was.

"Excuse me. Who are you people?" Malcolm asked. "And why are you interrupting my presentation?"

"General Carter, United States Air Force." Ford said standing. "And what you are presenting was tried a few years ago in a classified location. The same bridge was created with the intent of drawing energy from another space time, and we barely shut it off before it went out of control. Had we failed, Earth wouldn't even be here. How in the hell did you get hold of the technology behind this? As cliché as this is going to sound, this failure was classified above top secret."

"An Air Force General? The government sticking their noses where it doesn't belong once again I see. This is why private companies aren't really allowed to make it big unless the government or military has a hand in it as well." Malcolm said to everyone else making them laugh. "Can you prove you did create a bridge like mine? Oh wait, that would mean talking about a classified project, so you can't talk."

"Actually I can." Ford said making Malcolm stop laughing. "Doctor Rodney McKay was the head of the project."

"Oh, Rodney McKay. Why am I not surprised. You're here to blame me for stealing yet another one of your projects." Malcolm said condescendingly.

"No, I mean yes." Rodney said standing. "Look, the experiment failed. We barely shut it down in time. Exotic particles made it unstable and we were unable to gain control."

"Exotic particles? Well, I can see you have some understanding of what this is then. However, whatever you and the government lackey's did, you apparently had something wrong. This facility which runs this system has been going for months on and off has yet to have any problems. A electromagnetic field is keeping the heat sink from taking any heat from the outside world and only drawing it from what is in the field, specifically the building and all the heat inside. Now, unless either of you two can provide papers or proof that you really understand how my device functions, I suggest you sit down before you make a fool out of yourselves any further. And if you want to continue to interrupt, I'll have security escort you out." Malcolm stated.

"What do we do General?" Rodney whispered even though everyone heard it.

"We wait. Once this blows up in his face, we'll shut it down before anyone gets killed, though highly possible since our project was a smaller version, have him arrested for stealing classified information, then bring in people to fix the mess." Ford said as he sat down.

"But this could blow up in our face?" Rodney said.

"And we'll be safe because I brought you know what." Ford said.

"Is it close by?" Rodney asked.

"Duh." Ford said with a roll of his eyes.

Rodney shrugged but was still worried as he sat down with Jennifer shaking her head.

"Okay, now that that problem is dealt with." Malcolm said rubbing his hands. "Don't worry folks. We've run a lot of test and nothing has went wrong. And I did say we've been running it on and off for a few months now. Obviously, my people and I have been able to solve whatever problems they had, if we accept what they said it true. So, my demonstration today will show you how it works by dropping the temperature in here from the 74 it is, down to 64 within a few moments. And, it won't be with the air conditioning which has been off for some hours now."

A lady at a laptop near his feet on the floor pushed a few buttons and then nodded to him.

"See, we are now up and running. So, let's all go out to the lobby, where hot cocoa will be being served, and I will answer all your questions after you've read the brief. Well, answer some peoples questions." Malcolm said giving four people a stare.

While everyone else was mingling or talking to themselves in groups, the four were near a standee of Malcolm that had a digital thermometer that read 73. Keller didn't have one of the briefs given out, but the other three did. Most people gave them wide berths or strange looks, and no one talked to them.

"I can't believe this. This is the same work that my sister and I did." Rodney said while looking it over.

"I've noticed. K-9's looked over the brief that we sent to him and was scanned into the computer. Other than a few changes, it is basically the same bridge. And even I, in another universe, couldn't get it to work even with the ideas that other me had." Carter said. "This place is a ticking time bomb."

"Are you three really sure that he…" Keller began asking when all three answered yes. "Okay, what do we do?"

"Not sure yet. I should call Jack and have this placed stormed. But that electromagnetic shield is in place, so storming in would cause more problems." Ford said.

"Something tells me, other than us forcing our way in and shutting it off ourselves, this Malcolm guy is going to keep it running no matter what we say." Carter said. "We don't have any weapons and trying anything with the security we've seen wouldn't get us anywhere. Okay, I take that back, one of us has weapons, but the three of us don't. And we really don't need the Air Force looking bad."

"Let's go look at his computer. Or at least find a computer. I can hack in and find out what else we don't know about." Rodney said.

No one noticed as they walked over the small rubber rails and go through a door near a staircase. Entering a office that was dark, they went over to a laptop that was on.

"Watch the door for us Jennifer." Rodney said.

"Why me?" Keller asked.

"Because you can't understand what we'll be reading or even what to look for." Rodney said.

"Be nice Rodney." Ford stated while smacking his arm lightly.

"Sorry, sorry. We just need time to look for something." Rodney said.

"That's better, even though I did understand what you meant the first time." Keller said glancing out the door. "Try to make it quick okay?"

"Any idea what his password…" Rodney asked when Carter put her Sonic Screwdriver over the keyboard making the screen move rapidly through screens before getting in after a two seconds. "Wow, that's works. I really wish I could have one…"

They had been in there for less than ten minutes, still looking up things as Ford had a special flash chip in the side of a USB that was sending the data to the X-wing. Out in the lobby area where everyone was, the temperature turned to 64, making many people cheer and applaud. Malcolm waved off the applauses and said thank you before talking to various people and asking questions.

"Dr. Tunny sir, can I have a word?" a lady said as she walked up.

"Sure. Excuse me a moment." Malcolm said to the people as he moved away to talk to the lady that turned on the system.

"You said to turn off the system after the temperature reached 64 degrees." the lady said.

"Yes, you can shut if off now." Malcolm said.

"That's just it sir, we can't. We've tried everything, it won't shut off no matter what we do." she said worried.

His smile faded as he looked over seeing the temperature drop to 63, which began his worrying. Moving out of the room, though trying not to leave as to alert anyone, he went down to the command center and started working on the system. Terrance told him to shut off power to the facility which Malcolm said was pointless since the machine ran off itself. After an explanation to Terrance that was over his head, he asked how bad things were going to get, which after hearing what Malcolm said, realized the place would be below freezing in less than an hour since it only took then minutes to drop ten degrees. More arguments arose between the two before Tunny exclaimed that the system had been tampered with.

The four had been done for a few minutes and noticed it had dropped to 60 degrees. Bill Nye came up to them as they were talking at one of the small tables.

"Rodney, I know you have problems, but interrupting…" Bill began.

"I admit I was going to interrupt him, because he did steal my work, but he beat me to it!" Rodney said pointing at Ford.

"Yeah, like the government…." Nye began asking.

"Did you know that time travel is completely possible and it has been done?" Ford blurted out shocking the three and Bill.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carter hissed.

"Giving proof of my I.Q. for one thing. Or my scientific prowess and ability I should say. I know you don't believe me and since I can't go into details, that makes it more unbelievable, but it is possible. It was done with a car, special programming and, for the most part, parts you can buy in computer stores or Radio Shack, and one plutonium rod." Ford stated.

"Time travel is not possible. You need…" Nye began.

"A lot more I.Q. than you have Bill." Ford said very condescendingly. "That is the reason why all these people here aren't employed by the government like Rodney here is. We pick people who have the potential to look beyond what shouldn't and couldn't be and make it possible. Think outside the box and believe anything is possible. Just like Spock's half brother in Star Trek V said about all the things that couldn't be broken and eventually were, the same is happening here. Trust me, we have the technology to blow this planet apart with the nuclear bombs we've built over the last decade alone. And many of those can fit in suitcases."

"That may be true…." Bill started.

"Help me out here Sam." Ford said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, um…ah, we have lasers, mostly used in medical needs, such as eye surgery." Carter said. "A lot of technology has been being created base on things seen in Star Trek. Flip open cellular phones is one example. Stephen Hawking is working on trying to create transporters and warp drive. One of the things we are working on is making a phaser. Within a year or so, we'll have them too. A phaser is just a modified laser and we've already made significant progress. I assume you saw that presentation the two of us did with that energy weapon during our holographic presentation."

"Besides that, the government had a working laser that could fit in a car back in the eighties." Ford stated.

"So, time travel is possible and you're breaching what has to be some serious confidentially laws telling me this?" Bill said not really believing it was true.

"Who's going to believe you? And even if they did, it wouldn't matter. Yeah, I'll admit it is possible and I've done it. Am I going to tell you how or show you, not a chance in hell. Very few people get to know how it is possible, and even fewer get to actually do it." Ford said. "Rodney was there a few times during, the test."

"And if I decide to tell everyone here?" Bill asked.

"Please do. They'll either think you are crazy, or that we are crazy for telling you something that is not possible by the standards of the normal scientific community, and still think you crazy for talking to us and believing it, so. And even if they believe it and ask us, I'm not going to tell how it is possible." Ford said. "It's a catch 22. And I swear on my life, my wife's and children that it has been done."

Bill walked off confused as Carter shook her head.

"If I wasn't married to you and knew how your mind works, I'd swear you were looking to get in trouble for speaking of things you shouldn't." Carter said while crossing her arms.

"No one believes it. That's what makes it so possible. If I were to tell him aliens exist and then the theory behind time travel, he'd believe the alien thing first because it is possible." Ford said.

"How does that car work anyway? You showed us once, but since going anywhere was a bad idea because you end up in the same place, but different time, you didn't demonstrate it. I only got part of what this flux capacitor had to do with it since you didn't give me enough to figure out the rest." Rodney said. "And I never got the chance to see the car thing out on the pier during that bad situation."

"Fine. Even if you build the device, I doubt you'd be stupid enough to try time traveling since you could screw it up and make yourself never exist. You're self preservation is so high that I am sure you'd never try to actually build it. The power from the plutonium is sent through the body, but has to go through the flux capacitor first to enable…" Ford began as it was obvious Rodney was putting two and two together rather fast.

"Sir's, ladies, Mr. Tunny would like to speak to you." a short man in a suit said beside their table.

"Considering the temperature has been dropping, I guess he wants out help because the machine isn't shutting off." Rodney said. "What do you know? We had the same problem. But we weren't trying to affect the temperature."

They were left in a room that had a few soft leather chairs, some paintings and a table with nice leather desk chairs on either side of it. Rodney and Keller sat in the two comfy chairs while Sam sat back on the couch as Ford paced while running his Sonic Screwdriver in the air.

"What are you doing?" Keller asked.

"We've still got some time before this asinine system goes critical. We should be able to shut it down if that idiot gets in here soon. Otherwise, we may have to evacuate." Ford said still holding it up. "Plus, it's creating a white noise so we can talk without being overheard or watched."

"How do we do that?" Jennifer asked. "Save everyone I mean?"

"The X-wing is nearby keeping watch. We'd just load everyone into it and use whatever we could to shut this place down." Carter said.

"But that would mean revealing the existence of the SGC and Atlantis." Keller said.

"Torchwood, which is a nice show by the way. Off shoot of the Doctor Who universe." Rodney said. "They have this pill, which can vary on how far it effects someone. Once taken, they loose their memories up to a certain point. Say an hour back or more. They don't know what happened and will always have a blank spot for that time."

"A pill?" Jennifer asked.

"I was able to get some from Jack Harkness when we were in the Doctor Who universe. Easy to create actually. Have had to use them on and off. We'd just spike everyone's drinks, say it was a precaution needed to ensure that their bodies could withstand the environment change or some other lie that would be believable." Ford said.

"Oh. That's handy." Keller said. "Won't have to worry about security breaches or secrets being revealed."

"Plus cuts out the paperwork of having them sign the non disclosure forms." Carter said. "Many of the people here didn't pass the exam to even try being recruited, and the rest are brilliant enough."

"Why is it that Rodney isn't able to have one of those?" Keller asked. "I know he is smart enough to use it. Even I am, but K-911 is better help for me."

"I asked that too once, and while I understand why, I still don't like it. I can't have one because there is basically a 100 percent chance someone from Earth, more than likely from the I.O.A., would come and threaten me to teach them how to make one and use it, which I am damned sure would be used against us and for other evil things, including against Sam and Ford." Rodney said.

"Oh, that makes sense. I should have realized that." Keller said. "Wait, why haven't they tried to come get my K-9 unit then, since she can access the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Because K-911 doesn't have certain protocols and other programs needed to access the T.A.R.D.I.S. like K-9 can. The basic plans for a K-9 unit are in the SGC, but our K-9 is unique from it and yours, making it quite pointless to come after K-911. We told the I.O.A. and several others, plus giving the plans for K-911 to the SGC, so they and anyone who wanted to try something, knew it would be impossible to get to us." Carter said.

"Oh. Glad to know K-911 is safe and so is everyone else from a problem." Keller said.

"Ah, some one is coming." Ford said shutting of his Sonic device and putting it away.

An elderly gentleman and Malcolm came in, sitting down on the other side of the table as Ford and Rodney took the other chairs.

"I hope you are not here to gloat and possibly apologize…" Rodney began.

"I don't have to apologize for anything. Actually, you three should be apologizing." Malcolm stated.

"Since when?" Rodney exclaimed.

"I don't know who these people are or what they even claim to be or how in the hell you even got on the invitation list." Malcolm said looking at the Carters.

"We know people." Carter said with a shrug.

"This is going too far Rodney. I invited you out here as a courtesy…" Malcolm began.

"Before you three get into a big argument and start throwing punches, I'd like to know what the hell you did?" the elderly man asked.

"Did what?" Rodney asked confused as Ford even shrugged.

"The machine won't shut off." Malcolm said.

"Well, well, well. Color us surprised." Carter said sarcastically as she ignored the glares.

"We were trying to tell you not to turn the damned thing on to begin with! Because it is unstable, almost impossible to control and a real pain in the ass at shutting down!" Rodney exclaimed. "But you turned it on anyway despite our advice!"

"And look, just like I said, it was going to blow up in your face. Now we just need to help shut the damned thing off, find out how you even learned about this technological blunder…." Ford said.

"Blunder? It's because you people messed with…" Malcolm said.

"We haven't mess with anything!" Rodney said. "You turned it on and have incompetent people like you trying to run something you don't understand!"

"Enough! I want you four to tell us what you did so we can fix this and maybe I won't press charges." Terrance said.

"Press charges? We'll be the one's pressing charges! We have the military backing us, not to mention, proof of the experiment we did that failed just like this one is, and it was done years ago. You are dealing with a system that does, not, work." Ford stated firmly as he poked the table with a finger.

"We have way better computers and staff that you can't even begin to believe, trust me, we know what we are talking about." Rodney stated.

"What about this?" Malcolm said pushing a button on a small screen nearby.

It came up showing the four in the office and working on the computer as Keller watched the door. Not a lot of talking took place other than scientific words and mutterings.

"So, what did you three do, hmm? And what was it you hooked up to that computer and what the hell was that blue flashing thing?" Malcolm asked.

"It was helping in a search for certain words, phrases and programs. Plus transmitting data to an outside source. Our personal computer actually." Ford said. "As for the blue thingy, classified."

"But we did find something that explains everything here." Rodney said whirling his finger in the air. "You started this place, off a paper I wrote over two years ago. I found it in the computer, buried pretty deep, but there nonetheless."

"You haven't wrote anything lately, much less the last two years." Malcolm stated.

"I created a space matter bridge two years ago, but it was highly unstable because of the exotic particles. How you got my paper is beyond me, but you looked at, thought of a new idea on the same principle, and created this disaster waiting to happen. Transferring heat, instead of matter, you probably thought there would be no adverse effects. The space time bridge is a failure. And you stole the idea from me because that paper is in your computers and I can read it word for word without even looking at it." Rodney stated as he poked the table top.

"That's impossible, Malcolm has been working in this project for years." Terrance said.

"I wrote that paper Malcolm and you know it. And I didn't stand up in front of everyone to make a fool of myself and neither did the General here. We were doing it to stop this situation from happening." Rodney said.

"We're going to need their help Terrance." Malcolm said reluctantly.

Taking them down a few levels to the control room, the three with the scientific background quickly looked over the systems and computers.

"This is very bad." Rodney muttered while looking at the computer screens on the wall.

"Very bad? This is about near disastrous!" Ford exclaimed while waving a hand at a readout. "Look at these levels. If this place was being monitored, we'd already be overrun with a mass of troops and god only knows what else."

"And the first people to get the blame would be us." Carter muttered while looking at a readout on a screen at the computer console in front of her.

"You people sabotaged this…" Terrance began.

"Yeah, we sabotaged this project out of spite and decided to stay here while it blows up in our face as well." Rodney said very sarcastically. "After doing the same sort of project once before and having it fail, we thought it would be a huge blast to go through that headache all over again."

"You said…" Terrance began.

"I made an error in judgment." Malcolm stated while worried as he wrung his hands together.

"Error my ass." Ford stated venomously.

"There was a reason that file, however you managed to see it, was marked as top secret and a total failure." Carter said. "I tried something similar once, on a much smaller scale and was lucky to live."

Malcolm only groaned as he looked away.

"Can you people actually shut down this system?" Terrance asked.

"The reason why we gave up this research was because matter bridges are the definition of unpredictable." Rodney said. "We shut down the last one, hopefully, we can do so again."

"We have little choice anyway." Ford said pushing a button on one of the screens on the wall making it scroll to another page. "If we don't shut it down, it will run ramped and eventually take out the planet."

"Did you turn up the heat?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Malcolm said.

"Did you notice this?" Rodney asked pointing at one screen.

"Yes." Malcolm said.

"What it is?" Keller asked.

"The bridge isn't drawing a consistent load from the heat sink like it should. Instead, it is wavering." Rodney said.

"And that is bad?" Keller asked.

"Very. Might as well be roller skating with nitroglycerin in your hand. One wrong shake or hard bounce and, boom." Ford muttered.

"It's not that bad." Malcolm said.

"Damn near close. All this has to do is move the wrong direction and we'll never be able to stop the destruction that is sure to happen in time because there would be a very good chance we'd all be dead by or before then." Carter said pointing at the screen in question.

"A regular bridge would be drawing same consistent energy reading at all times, but this one is fluctuating greatly." Rodney muttered while thinking as he chewed on his thumb. "Wait, I think we can use that to shut it off."

"How?" Malcolm asked.

"I think I know what you're thinking McKay. We overload it once the levels peak and it should cause the system to crash." Carter said.

"That would work, are only problem is when it will happen. We wait too long and everyone here will have frozen to death." Ford said.

"Even with the heater's on, I can tell it is getting colder." Keller said rubbing her bare arms. "I should have brought a coat."

"Keep yours Rodney, she can have mine. Cold doesn't effect me like it used to." Ford said taking off his suit coat to give to her. "Besides, we don't need you complaining about it freezing if we haven't stopped this by then."

"Ford…" Keller said.

"Yeah Jennifer, oh, thanks." Ford said taking the Sonic Screwdriver from her and putting in his pants pocket.

Up in the lobby area, people were talking and walking around or huddled together in groups as they were freezing since the temperature was now in the fifties. Bill complained about the coldness and backed up to a table behind him just as a large bolt of white light came across his path and hit some bald man near the food table where he was drinking.

"What the hell was that?" Bill exclaimed.

People were frightened and backed off as Malcolm and the four people came in moments later to see what had happened. The man was now lying on the floor, still half frozen and dead as Keller was looking at him with Bill nearby. Ford was looking up as he used his Sonic Screwdriver, ignoring the looks and questions, as he scanned the area. Carter was running hers over the dead man as Malcolm and Rodney were talking.

"This was a sudden and dramatic cooling beam…." Rodney said. "The irregular power pull from the bridge…"

"Oh, so when there was a sudden demand on the heat sink…" Malcolm said.

"The heat sink reacts by drawing on a single localized place within the containment field…." Rodney said.

"And that beam would freeze anything within its path." Malcolm said.

"Yes, and guess what, it's only going to get worse. As this place freezes more, the less heat there will be in certain areas until the only place with heat will be people, making them targets." Ford stated. "And from the scans I just got, there has been three other freeze blast in this place. Seeing as everyone seems to be here, I'm guessing it happened in other parts of this building. Got a serious water line rupture in a hallway…"

"How did you…" Malcolm began.

"Don't ask questions you won't get answers to." Ford warned with a pointed finger. "That blonde lady with glasses came up to you earlier when we were in the control room, what did she say?"

"That one of the heater ducks was shut down in the eastern part of this facility. People were sent to check on it but I haven't heard anything yet as to why." Malcolm said.

"Must have been one of these flash burst." Rodney said.

"His entire left side is almost totally frozen. He was probably alive for a few moments after being hit, but his heart gave out after some point." Keller said.

"This is only going to get worse." Carter said with worry. "We need to shut this down before everyone in here is turned into ice statues."

Back in the control room, they were going over data, talking out variables and other ideas as they continued to figure out ways to shut it down.

"Can't you two call in some help, like from you know who or you know what?" Keller asked after the four had been going at it for ten minutes. "You did mention that pill thing."

"Pill thing?" Malcolm asked and was ignored.

"Because of what the space time bridge is doing and with the electromagnetic field, we can't do much other than do a data transfer and scans since they are causing interference with getting positive locks." Carter said. "Even if we wanted to use it to get everyone out of here, that would mean shutting down the field, which can't be done without making the problem even worse."

"What are you two talking about?" Malcolm asked.

"Is the military watching us?" Terrance asked.

"You got two prominent, respected and extremely important retired General's here. Of course this place is being watched." Ford stated with a wave of his hand. "The only reason no one has stormed the place is because doing so would only cause much more trouble since we advised them to stay back."

"The land lines are cut and cell phone reception is current blocked." Terrance said.

"Even if you had some sort of high tech transmitters on you, there is no way they'd be able to get through the interference." Malcolm said.

"Do you actually believe that the government doesn't have better technology they don't talk about? Take what is happening here already as an example of that. We tried this, it failed, and the machinery we used was smaller than what you're using." Ford stated. "So small it was on a standard table."

"I don't understand what any of you have been saying and won't even pretend to, but unless you have anything to go on, I suggest you start talking to the people out there for help." Keller said pointing behind herself. "They aren't as smart as you four are, but they may come up with something you four obviously haven't been able to come up with yourselves."

"Considering our track record with Jack and Mitchell, she has a point." Carter said.

"Sometime the less intelligent find the obvious solutions." Ford said. "Wish Jack was here. He'd probably point out something we are missing and this would be over."

Going out, they got everyone together as they stood on a landing above the group that was easy to reach by stairs nearby. It only took a couple of minutes to tell them what was happening and what needed to be done. Several dry eraser boards were brought out and within several minutes, the lobby was buzzing with activity and animated voices rather quickly. Ideas flew back and forth along with arguments as the boards were filled with notes, math equations and other formulas only to be added to or taken away quickly within a few seconds. Keller only stayed back near the group that was around Rodney seeing as she couldn't help and only be a spectator. So far, even though there had been a few more flash lightning's, no one had been hit again thankfully.

"What happens when the shield or whatever it is around this place fails? Do we evacuate everyone and blast the place with the beam weapons from the X-wing?" Keller asked quietly.

"Can't do that." Carter muttered. "Blowing up the system could cause a massive rupture in space time resulting in a rip in subspace that would end up destroying the Earth and who knows what else. Our best bet would be to have the X-wing come over the facility, transfer all power to the shields and activate them while the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields protect the ship from damage. K-9 says that would be the best plan considering the data at hand. When the field falls, the heat sink would draw from not only the area around this place, but from the planet causing massive mega-storms, tornadoes and a bunch of other weather related troubles that wouldn't go unnoticed by the weather satellites. In short, it would only accelerate the process of the eventual collapse that would destroy everything if we don't figure out how to shut it down."

"You two are much smarter then Rodney, though I won't say it to his face. Why haven't you figure out a solution already considering everything you two have done and still do?" Keller asked.

"We weren't there on Atlantis when Rodney and Jeannie did that bridge. We've only read the reports and saw the data. For us, this is new." Carter said as Jennifer gave her a look. "Sort of. What my counterpart was working on was a bit different and a lot smaller."

Half and hour later, the four plus Terrance, Keller and Bill Nye were in the control room again going over the best idea they had. Which was overwhelming the bridge until it collapsed. There was bad side effects, which where more freeze lightening strikes. Another problem arose dealing with the fact that the heaters in the facility had died because they were running at 120 percent and finally failed from overuse, which was now resulting in the temperature dropping much quicker.

"Mr. Kramer, go out and tell everyone to get down on the floor and stay there. It may not make a difference, but it might keep people from getting hit by the increased freezing bolts that will take place soon. So far, we've only seen them strike above a couple of feet or more." Ford said.

"So you're saying that anyone below a few feet has a better chance at avoiding getting hit?" Terrance asked.

"Yes." Malcolm said. "When we start this, there is going to be several or more freeze lightening strikes right away. It's unavoidable but a side effect we can't control with this plan."

"Alright, just wait until I radio back that everyone is down." Terrance said walking out with a CB.

"We're not going to be able to wait for this system to peak. We have to increase the heat sink now before things get more out of control." Carter said. "We've already got enough power problems with the land lines and several other systems damaged because of the freeze lightening strikes."

"Not to mention the fact a few of the electromagnetic field emitters are beginning to fail. And once they go down, the heat from outside will increase the system and make a storm over this place that could quickly destroy everything and kill us all before we know what hit us." Bill said while rubbing his arms.

"Everyone has gotten the message doctors." Terrance said over the CB they had. "We're ready to go."

"What should I do?" Keller asked while rubbing her arms.

"Stay in the corner there and in this chair." Rodney said as he rolled over a chair. "You should be out of the way, hopefully."

"Alright, we're all ready here to dial up the power." Carter said pushing a few keys.

"Let's get this over with." Rodney said.

Several lightening strikes ran through various parts of the facility, thankfully with no one getting hit. Power fluctuated in areas as critical and other systems were hit with blast, literally freezing the electronics and shutting them down. The containment field began flickering as power to it started to drop rapidly. Keller jumped in her seat as a couple bolts of the freeze lightening blasted through the control room, but thankfully not hitting anything important.

"We need to shut this down! It's not working!" Malcolm shouted.

"No, we just need to give it a little more time. It's close to peaking out!" Rodney said.

"We have no other ideas to go on and have little choice in doing anything else. This is our best shot at shutting this down while we still can and hopefully keep as many people alive as possible." Carter stated.

"But it is not working! The heat sink isn't peaking and is still fluctuating too much." Bill said.

The system suddenly groaned and beeped at them as the power levels dropped drastically.

"What the hell happened? What did you do?" Rodney asked turning around to see Malcolm at a computer nearby.

"I turned it down. It was too dangerous to keep it going." Malcolm said.

"Why in the hell did you do that? The system was peaking out. We almost had the thing shut down!" Rodney yelled.

"Yeah, and it was going to get us all killed. We're going to have to come up with something else." Malcolm said. "Hey, where did your girlfriend go?"

Bill and Malcolm both were shocked and rather terrified as they looked with the other two seeing Keller kneeling down by a chest and right arm frozen Ford on the ground near the wall that also had a large frozen section on it, larger than him.

"Oh god. Is he…" Malcolm began with his hand over his mouth.

"Things just got a lot worse than before." Bill muttered as they saw Keller shake her head.

"Look, we need to concentrate on the problem at the moment. More people are going to get hit if we don't come up with another idea real quick. And if we're not careful, one or all of us could be next." Rodney said quickly.

"We just lost an important military officer….." Malcolm began as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And more will die like I just said if we don't fix this. Now get your minds back on the problem here. I'd like to say I can figure this out without help, but that isn't the case." Carter stated.

"You seem rather calm for someone who just lost their husband." Malcolm said as they noticed her typing a way at the keyboard.

"Um, how can I put this?" Carter said while still typing. "I can't explain what happened, but try not to be shocked when he suddenly gets up. A side effect of an experiment, made his physiology change….um…"

"Short of having his head cut off or something extremely fatal, um….such as major blood loss and a few other things Well, the best way to say this…um, as unbelievable as it is going to sound, um….his body suddenly restarts his heart." Keller said as she wrung her hands in agitation while trying to come up with something believable.

"If you want to keep from having the military and the government on your asses more that it is going to be, assuming we get this figured out before we get killed, I seriously suggest you don't talk, think, or even ask about him and what just happened." Carter said. "Oh no. The containment field is about to fail in less than a minute."

"What about that idea you spoke of earlier Sam?" Keller asked.

"We haven't a choice. Rodney, take care of things here if you can." Carter said as she rushed to the door. "Jennifer and I are going to see what we can do with you know what."

"Okay, just be careful. We'll keep a watch on him." Rodney said as the two left.

"Where the hell are those two going? There is nothing to go to and leaving the facility is suicide." Malcolm said.

"It's classified Malcolm. Don't ask. Now, we need to figure out another way to shut this down since you screwed up the original plan." Rodney said very sarcastically and in a demeaning tone.

"Field failure in ten seconds." Bill said as the system beeped at them.

They knew the field failed as the building started to shake.

"Winds are gaining in strength quickly. We'll have tornadoes on us in less than a minute at this rate." Bill said nervously.

"Wonderful. Come on Sam, why haven't you got your plan going yet?" Rodney muttered with extreme worry as the room shook again and then suddenly stopped to a small vibration but they heard a roaring that was slowly getting louder.

"What the hell is going on? What sort of technology do you work with anyway to generate a electromagnetic field stronger than the one I had going?" Malcolm asked very seriously as he saw readings he shouldn't be. "There is no way for any of you to have anticipated what I had going on here otherwise you would have stopped me before this all took place."

"How many times do I have to say I can't talk about it? Do I need to write it in stone or staple a memo to your forehead so it gets through that thick skull? If you were suddenly hit by one of these freeze lightening strikes and dying, then maybe I would tell you, but otherwise, stop asking!" Rodney exclaimed.

"You're dealing with alien technology." Bill practically shouted. "That's the only way…"

"Yeah, we work with alien technology and with aliens on a regular basis." Rodney said in a very condescending tone. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? And besides that, if we were working with aliens and had been the first time we tried this sort of thing and failed then, don't you think those aliens would see what is happening now and help stop this or had came before hand and stopped it? Think a little harder next time before you ask a stupid question like that."

Keller was really impressed that Rodney came up with that on the fly, as did so well enough that they seemed to believe it. If not for the fact she knew the truth, she'd believe what he said.

"Rodney, we have the area contained for the moment, but with the winds and freeze lightening strikes out here, we're not going to be able to hold this for long." Carter said over the CB which crackled slightly.

"Seriously, how in the hell did you people have something here already?" Malcolm asked. "I don't care if I go to prison for life. I want to know what's going on."

"Look, those two, like me and Doctor Keller are important people that aren't really able to just drop off the map if we want to. Even if we quit our jobs, we'd be watched constantly. Once you announced what you were doing here in that lecture hall, the General had called certain people to be on standby near here because of the trouble we had with our project. That's why another containment field is in place protecting the planet from this bridge you've opened in hopes we can shut it down before their field fails." Rodney stated.

"But we are in a secret location…" Malcolm said.

"Are you stupid? Even though Doctor Keller and I had no idea of where we were, those two did. Arizona is big and can hide quiet a lot, but Area 51 and a few other military places knew about this place the moment they arrived here." Rodney stated.

"Area 51 is real?" Bill asked.

"Yes it is real. Top secret research goes on there all the time. The alien thing it is associated with is to keep people away and other crap and myths like that. The light shows people see at night are prototype planes that are tested amongst a bunch of other things I can't talk about." Rodney said.

"I take it that Sam had to go out and activate the secondary field system." Ford said as he tried to brush off the ice on him and ignored the gasp of surprise and shock from the two. "Damn that is cold. Glad it hit me higher than lower. This is going to take awhile to recover from."

"That's not possible…" Malcolm muttered.

"I thought she was joking because of shock…" Bill said. "How…"

"What part of classified do I have to keep explaining?" Ford asked as he got up slowly while holding his chest.

"Here, sit down." Rodney said bringing a chair to him and then muttering quietly. "Nice acting."

"Yeah. Hope I can keep it up." Ford said grunting as Rodney moved him to the controls. "So, I guess the first idea failed. What's the next idea?"

"Um, well…not sure yet." Malcolm said slowly. "Is any test…."

"Look, quit asking. We really don't understand why I have this incredible healing ability that can bring me back from the dead. Basically, I don't really die, my body just slows to an extreme crawl that is barely registered." Ford said through gritted teeth as though he was in some pain as he came up with hopefully a good lie on the fly. "One day, we might be able to make others have this strange mutation. At the moment, not happening. Rodney, give me some news because I am tired of explaining things."

"Okay. The way I understand it, this device generates it's own power, right Malcolm?" Rodney asked while giving the man a look to start talking and quit thinking of things other then the project.

"Yeah. A small percentage of the power we transfer is used to generate the power needed to keep the device running." Malcolm said rubbing his arms as he shifted back and forth on his feet like the other two were doing. "Which is when it is running, it is self sustaining."

"So, pulling the plug isn't going to work. But it is only capable of powering itself to a certain extent right? It does have a finite amount of power it uses to generate its own energy." Rodney said.

"Yeah." Malcolm said nodding.

"I think I know where you are going with this." Ford said as he knocked more ice off himself and was moving his hand and arm slowly act like he was getting circulation back. "We can't give it more power because there is a great chance of getting everyone killed before it overloads. However if we look at this like it is a fuel injected engine, adding more gas will cause it to stall and shut down."

"Right. That's it exactly." Rodney said snapping his fingers.

"That's a lot of power needed to generate to stall it out. I don't think we can generate enough to do that." Malcolm said.

"Guys, you need to hurry. The field isn't going to last much longer at this rate." Carter said over the CB.

"We have an idea that should work. We're going to make the system stall itself out." Ford said.

"Glad to hear you're finally up again Ford. Are you okay?" Carter asked with concern that only he and Rodney, plus Keller knew was mostly faked.

"Some pain I can bare for the moment. Still a little cold. A few days bed rest, plus you and Keller looking over me will help improve my condition." Ford said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I look over him?" Keller muttered quietly.

"It's part of an act to make the other two think he's not as immortal as he seems." Carter said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Keller asked.

"I can tell what he is thinking, plus the entire conversation is on this screen here that we've been picking up from the com in his watch." Carter said pointing at the small screen on the T.A.R.D.I.S. console.

"Ingenious." Keller said impressed.

"Rodney, the only way I can think of stalling the bridge is…" Carter began over the CB.

"By creating another one making the first one stall out. I know. I did create the one we had before." Rodney said.

"That's going to take more time than we possibly have." Malcolm said. "That's a lot of programming to do, plus…"

"Doing the impossible is where I excel at." Rodney stated as he began typing away. "Back where I work, they call me the 'Impossible Breaker.'"

"Is he kidding?" Malcolm asked quietly.

"No." Ford said with a grunt. "At least on the work part of doing the impossible. As for the name, I've never heard it myself."

Just over a minute went by when the building shook enough the roof cracked, the lights blinked and sparks shot out of the various computers.

"Rodney, you better make this quick." Carter said.

"Yeah, I'm trying." Rodney muttered.

"Sam, what's going on?" Ford said pulling his cell and rolling a few feet away to talk quietly after he called her.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. shield is keeping the ship protected as I use the ship's shield to contain the system to this area. However, since the ships thrusters are keeping her from moving and stable, the strong winds and flash lightening are making it a little difficult to keep her steady. We just grazed the top of the building with the ships shields. There is a F-4 tornado out here about to turn into a F-5 and go beyond that in less than ten minutes." Carter said.

"How large is the ships shield set at?" Ford asked.

"Quarter of a mile. It's putting a serious strain on the systems though. I couldn't confine it any further without causing the flash lightening and other problems to be centered on the facility." Carter said. "There is quite a lot of desert out here that is starting to look like the arctic circle."

"How close are you to us?" Ford asked as the building rumbled again.

"Just about ten feet above you. Why?" Carter asked.

"That explains the rumbling noise." Ford said.

"Well, having the ship over the facility keeps the F-4 tornado from hitting the facility at full force." Carter said.

"I think I got it. Here we go." Rodney said.

The room shook slightly as different computers and monitors overloaded and blew sparks everywhere. Rodney and the other two backed off and got down as the long computer console burst in a shower of sparks as well along with a few small fires. Things got quiet quickly as they heard a powering down noise and the rumbling outside go away.

"Congratulations McKay, you saved the day once again." Carter said over the CB.

"Good work Rodney." Keller's voice said.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Rodney said.

"I didn't do anything though." Keller said as she realized he didn't mean Carter.

"Just being here was enough." Rodney said.

"Let's go Rodney. I may need help getting outside." Ford said getting up very slowly. "Let's get you back with her while a clean up crew gets in here and deals with this."

No one saw the massive ship that was visible over the facility for the time the trouble took place. No one questioned what Rodney did or how two retired General's helped save the day with Doctor McKay in some way they couldn't and wouldn't explain. The N.I.D. and some people from the SGC came in to do the clean up and make up a good cover story for the two General's and what Rodney did, mostly by saying classified a lot. The X-wing was relatively in good shape and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was unaffected. Though given the choice to go back with them, Keller said she wanted to go on the plane ride back because it was something she never got to experience before and really enjoyed it, plus saying something to Sam that no one else heard. Rodney didn't complain and said he was fine with it so the two wished them good luck and went on their way. A few hours later and the sun beginning to set outside the window, Keller told Rodney she was in love with him and like him had been for awhile. He was extremely surprised when one thing led to another moments later, but had no complaints whatsoever.


	144. Chapter 144

CHAPTER 144

EPISODE….INFECTION

It was a nice day outside, which was usual and unusual on the ocean for the Atlantis team. The water was relatively calm, the skies a bit cloudy and the sun shining brightly through where it could. Nature for the most part, was peaceful. Inside the city however, it was not. A couple days ago however, a Wraith Hive ship was seen heading for their planet and still in hyperdrive on the same course.

"How long until they get here?" Ronan asked.

"A couple of minutes at most." Rodney said worried.

"Are we prepared to cloak the city?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, the modifications are in place as I did, but I would prefer we raised the shields." Rodney said.

"Rodney…" Teyla began.

"Look, the cloak offers us no protection whatsoever and the X-wing isn't here yet since we called over an hour ago." Rodney stated with apprehension.

"How could the Wraith know we are here or that we'd activate our shield?" Woolsey asked. "They would have to know our exact position on the planet."

"We've been tracking them for days! Since this Wraith vessel is headed straight for us, I'm pretty sure they got some inside information!" Rodney stated.

"There is no sense in raising the shields until we know or sure. We don't need to be giving them a easy target to shoot at." Woolsey said.

"Sir, we are reading another ship coming out of hyperdrive on the other side of the planet." Chuck said.

"I see it." Rodney said looking at the screen that showed the Wraith vessel as well.

"I.F.C. shows it is the X-wing." Chuck said with relief everyone else felt and showed.

"Sure took their time." Rodney stated with a extreme sigh of relief.

"It is possible they noticed the Wraith vessel and decided to come just before they arrived in order to not alert the Wraith before hand." Teyla said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Rodney said, realizing her point.

"Colonel Sheppard, fire the drones on my order only if it comes down to it. I doubt we'll need to, but be ready anyway." Woolsey said into his earpiece.

"Copy that sir." Sheppard said back from the Ancient chair at the bottom of the tower.

"Engage the cloak Doctor McKay. Chuck, hail the X-wing." Woolsey ordered.

"You're on sir." Chuck said.

"Cloak is engaged." Rodney stated.

"X-wing, are you there?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah, we are here." Carter said. "Sorry for the delay, we'll explain later. We see the Wraith ship and that you have cloaked. We're going to climb up and stop above the north pole where we should be able to hide our signature as we power down. If they start to do anything, we'll open fire."

"I assume you'll be jamming their communications if they start looking for us, or see you and begin transmitting to the others?" Woolsey asked.

"Way ahead of you Richard." Ford said. "We'll call back in a few minutes. Hopefully with good news or real good news."

"What is the difference?" Rodney asked, hoping they heard him, but Chuck said they disconnected already.

The Wraith cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and stopped then went into orbit of the planet. No one did anything other than talk and make assumptions for a few moments as they saw the ship sitting there.

"That's strange. Atlantis, the Wraith ship suddenly stopped in high orbit." Ford said. "We read no life signs and the ship running at minimal power."

"We're getting a transmission from the ship." Rodney said.

"Can you two look at it for us in case it is a virus or some attack program?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah, give us a moment." Carter said. "You won't see anything, but we'll leave the communication channel open so you can hear what is said."

After hearing nothing but keys being pushed and what sounded like footsteps over the com, Carter spoke again.

"We've brought up the file but we had to use the same encryption system the Daedalus class ships use. Whoever is sending this message to Atlantis, knows us and who to send it to." Carter said.

"I'm thinking Todd again." Ford said. "He's the only one that knows us and some of our ships abilities and programming."

"It would make sense. The ship isn't firing at us, scanning us or doing anything but sitting there. Todd is about the only Wraith we know that deals with us and hasn't given up our position." Rodney said.

"What does the message say?" Woolsey asked.

"Most of the file is seriously corrupted. And even with our technology, it is a lot more damaged than we can fully recover." Carter said as they heard her still typing. "We only got bits and pieces, and Todd saying something about Doctor Keller's research plus the word disease. However, the last thing he says clearly before the message quits is, help us. Sounds sincere."

"What on Earth could that mean?" Woolsey wondered with worry.

"Who knows. But a Wraith asking for help the way he did and it sounding like a plea, it must be something serious." Ford said. "What do you want to do Richard?"

"I can't say I wouldn't rather have you blow the ship up where it is. Ronan suggest we do that and I agree. However, if he came to us, knowing we could easily shoot him down the moment he left hyperspace, and probably knew you'd even be here, it must be something important. I'd rather not uncloak the city if it can be helped. Can you transport Sheppard and his team to your ship and go over to check things out?" Woolsey asked.

"Sure. Have them get ready and then call us when they are. Have them also be near the Stargate so we can get a better reading of where they are too." Ford said.

"How are we going to get on the ship then? Transporters are near useless when it comes to Wraith ships." Carter said.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that. Have them come up in a Jumper and meet up with us. We'll do what scans we can, come up with a plan and then go over. K-9 will be able to watch the ship while we are gone." Ford said.

"Why not just go over in the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Rodney asked.

"Because, it would be easier to call it to us if an emergency came up. Besides, if the ship starts attacking the X-wing, better to have the T.A.R.D.I.S. use her shields for the moment in case it is a surprise attack." Ford stated.

"Makes sense." Rodney said.

"They'll be along shortly General. Make sure you bring them back safe." Woolsey said.

"Will do." Carter said signing off before turning to him. "You know, they are going to ask questions and laugh when they see us."

"Who cares. Personally, I like the way I look. And you look great too. Rather hot actually." Ford said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, thanks to this stunt, even Sally wants to do something similar." Carter muttered as she only smiled slightly at his look.

"Better than premature sex or doing drugs or drinking." Ford said.

"Well, putting it that way, yeah." Carter said sarcastically. "But she is to young for any of that."

"You're mother was worried about the ear piercing thing, but got over it." Ford said.

"Only because I talked mom into it. Or I should say told her the reasons why we should do it now instead of later." Carter said before looking in a mirror and shaking her head. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"I'm probably going to get smacked or something for this, but it makes you look younger, like a teenager, and a lot more sexier." Ford said as he put his head on her shoulder while also looking in the mirror with her.

"Hmm. Well, let's go." Carter said walking away.

"Wait, I'm not in trouble?" Ford asked confused.

"No, you're right. I do look like a teenager, sort of. Or some mystic anime character." Carter said as he followed along with a smile.

About ten minutes later, the Jumper came flying up and landed inside the left bottom hanger bay. Once the hanger closed, the back door of the Jumper slowly dropped as the two walked over. Ronan was the first out and only raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Nice hair." Ronan said flatly.

"Thanks, I like it myself." Ford said running his hand through it.

"I'm not fond of mine. The color that is." Carter muttered as she crossed her arms while rubbing her nose.

Teyla walked out and did a double take as she tilted her head with a confused look and a raised eyebrow as well. She opened her mouth but couldn't come up with how to ask what she saw, which was not the hair being down past her elbows, but the interesting color choice. Rodney was next and while shocked, smiled in a way Ford didn't like, but understood.

"Nice look Sam. Kinda hot." Rodney said.

"You want me to tell Jennifer you said that?" Carter said with her eyes narrowed.

"No. Never mind." Rodney said.

"What's going on, whoa! Not what I ever expected to see." Sheppard said with a chuckle. "What was it? Wild party where you did something crazy and regretted it the next morning? Cos-play perhaps to spruce up the night life? Too much to drink one night which ended in crazy ideas? All the above?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way. No to all questions though." Ford said as Sam was shaking her head tiredly. "I got Sam to go with me to a large anime convention about a week back. For me, it was a blast. I must have spent over a hundred thousand."

"So you were cos-playing." Sheppard said with a chuckle "Anyone we know?"

"No. We didn't dress up." Carter stated. "Ford saw a costume store where you could dress up and found one for Sally who really likes a character she once stated she wishes she could go trick or treating in. The teller managed to convince Ford to buy some hair dye, not telling him he bought the semi-permanent brand. Only because he begged was why I dyed mine, only to realize it was going to take a lot of showers to get rid of it."

"I don't see any blonde hair Sam." Teyla said.

"That's because K-9 said I'd have to wash my hair at least fifty times, maybe more, maybe less to get rid of it." Carter muttered. "I like long showers or bath's, but not that long."

"Personally, I think the pink look is hot. Especially with her hair this long. And I always wanted to see what I looked like with shiny blue hair. I'd keep it this color, but Sam thinks it is weird." Ford said running his hand through his.

His hair was down between his shoulder blades now and while not styled or anything really, it just stayed behind his head to almost a pointed look while the rest in front parted like usually and was down near his jaw.

"Well, it is, different. Certainly a eye catcher. Let's get on with this and talk more later. I'm betting there is more to this story since you've both been like this for a week." Sheppard said with a smile that showed he was holding back laughter.

"Oh yeah, there is a story. Sally wants to see what yellow hair would be like." Carter said as they left for the bridge.

"Yellow?" Teyla asked.

"It's her favorite color." Carter said. "Her favorite cartoon character is yellow, so she wants the same."

"And what does Avon want to do?" Rodney asked.

"You actually remember his name?" Ford asked.

"Hard not to with a name that different." Sheppard said.

"I thought it was after the beauty company, which is one reason I liked the name, but Avon ended up being named after a character in some old Sci-fi Ford likes called Blake7." Carter said. "And he likes his red hair."

"You two always have interesting stories every time we see you." Sheppard said with a chuckle. "So, what can you tell us so far?"

"Um, the story or something else?" Ford asked.

"About the Wraith vessel." Sheppard stated like they should have gotten it when he asked.

"Very interesting readings actually. There is no life signs for one." Carter said.

"That is interesting. We usually pick up the bodies of the people they have in their vending machines as well." Rodney said. "That must mean they feed on all of them."

"Unfortunately, that seems to be a possibility. We've tried hailing them, no response. Power levels seem to be minimal, weapons, sensors and several other key systems are not online from what we can see." Carter said. "We plan on moving the X-wing very close to see if they do anything. If not, then it is your call Colonel."

"How close are we talking?" Sheppard asked as they entered the bridge. "And how do you run this ship with so few people?"

"Automation for the most part." Ford said as he took the flight controls. "Unless more people are needed, we enjoy the freedom of being alone. Just us and the family. SG-1 sometimes too."

"K-9 can run the entire ship and fight against several vessels at once." Carter said as she did more scans as the X-wing moved to be beside the Wraith ship and close enough to see the ripples in the hull.

"As for why so close, Teyla can sense Wraith." Ford said.

"Any closer and we can just jump from this ship to theirs." Sheppard muttered. "Teyla…"

"I do not sense any Wraith at all." Teyla said.

"Still no readings of life." Carter said.

"They could all be hibernating." Rodney said. "We can't pick them up when they do that."

"But the entire ship? And with us this close, they aren't doing anything?" Sheppard asked.

"Could all have been preprogrammed to do all this." Rodney said.

"We could have blown them out of the sky by now." Ronan said. "Maybe this is a trap."

"Be a rather elaborate one." Sheppard said.

"The message did say something about a disease. Could be the drug Jennifer gave them to use went south and caused a lot of problems." Ford said. "Their hibernation chambers are a lot like cryogenic tubes, or stasis pods. If everyone was effected…"

"They could be in hibernation until we came to their aid and helped with whatever side effects have taken place since we made the drug and would know best what to do." Carter said.

"This is all good speculation, but we won't know anything until we go over there." Sheppard said. "Since we are so close, getting over by Jumper will be very easy. Your dog can keep watch and make sure nothing happens to Atlantis and makes sure that Wraith ship doesn't try to run off with us in it."

"He can take out the engines easily. And if the ship jumps, he can follow it to wherever it goes easily as well." Ford said.

"Let's see the message." Rodney said as it was brought up. "Huh, pretty bad transmission. We'd have to go over and see the full one there."

"Patch me into Atlantis please." Sheppard said as Ford hit the button. "Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard."

"We read you. What's going on?" Woolsey asked.

"Nothing so far. We moved this ship closer to see what they might do only to still find the Wraith ship not even budge or blink. Teyla senses no Wraith, but they could all be hibernating according to Rodney. However, we pick up no life signs at all and minimal power levels. We won't know anything further until we go over and check things out." Sheppard said.

"Is that a good idea? This could be a trap." Woolsey said.

"We thought of that. If it is, it is a really stupid one. We could have destroyed them already. And if we get captured, Atlantis could just blow the ship up or be taken out by this one. The message did say disease, Doctor Keller's drug research, and help me. Todd sounded sincere too, but it could be to just get us to drop our guard. I think it is worth going over though. K-9 will be keeping watch on us from the X-wing." Sheppard said.

"Very well. Be careful and try to send hourly reports since you can tell K-9 what's going on and he can relay everything to us." Woolsey said.

"No problem. Hopefully we'll know something soon. Sheppard out." Sheppard said as he pushed the button to cut communications himself.

"Let's get going then." Carter said. "I just need to grab my vest, a weapon and do something with my hair."

"I'll get my Heavy Arms and coat." Ford said.

"We'll meet you at the Jumper." Sheppard said as they left.

Landing inside was no trouble since the hanger door even opened for them. There was no Wraith visible or inside waiting. No power readings changed and the life signs detectors didn't pick up anything and K-9 was still able to reach them by radio with no troubles either. They slowly moved through the ship, heading for the bridge while keeping on their guard constantly.

"Still nothing on this thing." Sheppard said looking at his life signs detector yet again.

"Why do I find empty Wraith ships creepier than ones filled with Wraith?" Rodney muttered.

"Probably because you expect something or someone to suddenly pop out when you aren't excepting it." Ford muttered as he held his energy pistols nervously. "I have to admit, the quietness is eerie."

"The bridge is right around here, right?" Carter asked, her hair braided into a single braid and out of her face.

"Yep. Just through this doorway." Ronan said going in first. "Place is clear."

"McKay…." Sheppard said pointing.

"Yeah, already on it." Rodney said pulling the tablet off his back. "Just keep watch so nothing jumps on me."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be hard." Ford said.

The group spread out as Rodney hooked his tablet up as Sam stood by watching. Rodney handed over the tablet to her as he was able to access the ships systems without trouble or hacking. Sam looked over other systems via the tablet in search of other information.

"Is that saying they are still in stasis?" Carter asked as the screen came up in front of Rodney.

"Yeah." Rodney said. "Explains why we didn't read life signs."

"Where?" Ronan asked.

"Large chambers at the aft section of the ship." Rodney said. "Strange they didn't set a alarm clock to buzz when they got here."

"Could be system error." Ford said.

"That message was rather damaged." Carter said.

"But they usually leave at least someone or a few crew awake to monitor things and to awake the others. This says they are all in hibernation and there is no wake up call." Rodney said.

"Sounds good to me." Ronan said.

"Does it not seem strange that Todd would leave himself and his crew at our mercy?" Teyla asked.

"Even though we are technically enemies, John hasn't went back on his word." Ford said. "Nor have I."

"Todd may have came here honestly looking for help." Carter said. "Any other Wraith ships would have been shot down already."

"Since we've had so many dealings with him, he figures we'd see what's going on and probably help." Sheppard said. "Figures he'd appeal to our compassion."

"He is our only contact and Wraith that we can deal with, with a low chance of getting screwed. Plus, our inside information on other Wraith if we give him something in return." Ford said. "See if you can find the original message in case it wasn't damaged Rodney, or Sam."

"Already looking." Rodney muttered.

They all went on edge and alert as the lights flickered and they heard the power fail.

"What was that?" Sheppard asked.

"According to this, there is several power fluctuations going on throughout the ship." Carter said. "Communications are damaged, which would explain why we only got part of the message."

"Here it is. Todd's preprogrammed message that was sent, and apparently undamaged." Rodney said bringing it up on the large wall.

"Hold your fire, we mean you no harm. Please allow me to explain our presence here. If you are seeing this message, my ship has arrived safely to Atlantis. I am coming to you because my crew and I, are stricken with a disease. A complication to the gene therapy developed by Doctor Keller. I acquired some of the formulation while my crew and I were on that advanced vessel of yours. Um, the X something." Todd said unsure.

"He must have accessed Jennifer's files before that, um…" Ford said.

"Attero device." Carter said.

"I admit, I wanted to see if it would actually work. And it did. The initial results were nothing short of astounding. See for yourself." Todd said holding up his hand to show there was no mouth on it anymore. "I was so impressed that I decided to treat my entire crew. It was only then that we started noticing problems. The first group got sick and died. Before long, the others began to get sick as well. Our natural healing ability was unable to counteract the disease. I come here as a last resort. I realize we have had our differences, and that you may be reluctant to help us, but remember this, any hope of distributing this drug in the future dies with us. The choice is yours."

"That's…fascinating. He was obviously suffering from the disease, but probably fighting it with everything he had to come to us for help before he also went into stasis." Ford said.

"Should we help?" Teyla asked.

"I say we let them die and blow the ship up." Ronan said.

"I say we go back to the Jumper, go back to the X-wing, go back into orbit of the planet and beam down to Atlantis. Talk to Mr. Woolsey and see what he wants to do. And I mean all of us." Sheppard said.

No one complained and the two didn't want to do anything that might cause trouble since they didn't really want to get into any arguments. K-9 was still keeping watch from the X-wing while it stayed in orbit and beamed them down where the city had uncloaked. Ronan and Teyla stood in the doorway while Rodney went somewhere else in the city as the others entered Woolsey's office. Woolsey did a double take and blinked a few times after seeing them.

"I must admit, this is very different and something I never expected to see, especially of you Sam." Woolsey said. "I did hear the General speak of doing a stunt like this once while still in charge of the SGC. Considering you both have retired and not still fully under the restrictions of regulations, I can't say I am surprised to see this."

"Trust me, it wasn't suppose to be more than a few hours sort of thing. He didn't read the label fully." Carter muttered as she crossed her arms and sat down in one of the comfy chairs.

"You also read the label and missed it." Ford said as he sat down in the other one as she grunted lightly. "Personally, I like it. For both of us."

"So, what have you learned Colonel?" Woolsey said getting a detailed report from Sheppard and then the others. "I see. What do you think we should do?"

"I'm with Ronan. Sure, we have gotten out of the scraps we've been in with Todd, but we should cut our losses and blow the ship up." Sheppard said.

"His hand was clear correct?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes." Sheppard said.

"Then for all intents and purposes, the treatment did work. I think we should check this out further and have Doctor Keller go back to see what she can learn. This could very well end the war with the Wraith if we can make this drug work correctly and are able to distribute it more effectively by some other means than injections." Woolsey said. "The I.O.A. is strongly interested in this gene therapy and it is one of the few things they all agree on."

"That's a first for me." Ford muttered. "But I agree."

"It would end the war a lot quicker and save more lives in the end." Carter said. "Considering the many planet's we've visited, not only by Stargate but also by the T.A.R.D.I.S., if we could find a way to distribute the drug in the air, we could effectively get it out there in the galaxy and to most of the planets within less than a week."

"All Doctor Keller will need to do is revive a few of the Wraith, Todd more than likely to see we want to help, let her examine them closely in hopes she can find out what is going wrong and fix it. If we learn nothing and can't fix it, we can destroy the ship if necessary." Woolsey said. "Hopefully, she will find a way to turn this into an effective treatment, or a weapon we can spread to the rest of the Wraith quickly."

"Either way, it would end the war or at least slow it down to where we will win eventually sooner than the current state." Ford said.

"Exactly. Colonel, take Major Lorne's team as well and another unit of marines." Woolsey said.

"You're thinking this might be a trap still?" Sheppard asked.

"Considering our previous dealings with Todd, having extra precautions in place before hand is better than being caught off guard once again." Woolsey said.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." Sheppard said. "Good idea. I'll go round them up."

They got back to the ship the same way before, Sam and Rodney were on the bridge working with the ships systems while the others were off in different sections of the ship. Ford was on the bridge with them, other than keeping watch, but also to help.

Lorne was with Sheppard in one corridor telling Sheppard he had the men spread out and reporting in every hour when the lights dimmed yet again and they heard more power drop off.

"Rodney…" Sheppard said as he touched his earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. There is a lot of power fluctuations going on still and the ships systems are acting up too." Rodney said.

"Well, get it fixed." Sheppard ordered.

"I'm trying." Rodney grumbled while accessing another console.

"Ford, does this look like I think it looks?" Carter asked as she turned the tablet to him.

"Maybe. The ship does have a self repair system. Could be whatever is causing these problems is what is making the self repair system not function properly." Ford said. "If not for many things, in some ways, the ship is repairing itself sort of like the T.A.R.D.I.S. does."

"It is?" Rodney asked looking up from his work with surprise.

"In a very broad term sort of way." Ford said.

"I'm not sure since Jennifer is still working on the problem with the gene therapy, but considering these ships are organic, I'm thinking the ship is also sick." Carter said.

"That would make sense. The Wraith hibernate by basically hooking themselves into the ship." Rodney said. "The disease would transfer into the ship as well then."

"But we don't know what the symptoms of this disease, or side effect actually are." Ford said. "Once we hear from Jennifer what she's learned, we'll know for sure."

"I'd be willing to bet this ship is being affected just like the Wraith are." Carter said. "It could be only a few hours or a couple days more until the ship basically has a heart attack and dies. Considering this small program I created to give us an idea of what this ship would be like if it told us what it would be like for a internal body diagram, it all adds up to the body being extremely sick and trying to fight off a illness it is eventually going to loose."

"Sheppard…" Rodney said as he activated his com.

"Hang on a minute….." Sheppard responded back.

One man of the other marine units was walking around and keeping watch when he heard a strange noise that sounded like rippling and sucking. Coming around a corner, he saw a wall slowly falling apart like acid was burning through it.

"Major Lorne, this is Lieutenant Williams." Williams said grabbing his radio on his vest.

"Go ahead." Lorne said.

"Sir, you said to report anything unusual." Williams said.

"Yeah, what have you got?" Lorne asked.

"Well, I was standing watch as ordered and hear a weird noise. I went to investigate and now I am watching a wall melt." Williams said.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Lorne asked confused as Sheppard gave him the same look.

"The wall is melting sir. Wait, it just stopped. One moment…." Williams said.

Walking up to the opening in the wall, he was unable to act as some strange looking and fierce creature that was once Wraith screamed at him and then pulled him through the door. Sheppard and Lorne tried to contact him when they got static, but he was almost dead and unable to respond as he was dragged away still twitching.

"Sheppard…." Rodney began over his com.

"Hang on a minute…" Sheppard said back as he and Lorne went to investigate.

"I wonder what's up?" Rodney muttered.

"Probably having to dictate orders." Ford muttered.

"What if it is something serious?" Rodney asked worried.

"I think we would have said something." Carter said. "Here, take this and go show it to Jennifer. We can handle things up here."

"Why not either of you?" Rodney asked.

"She's not dating me and considering she's doing her job alone, she might welcome someone she likes better than if one of us go in and talk to her." Ford said.

"But….oh." Rodney said after a brief moment of thinking.

"Now you're getting the picture Romeo." Ford said while patting him on the arm.

Jennifer was still setting up things on a few tables when Rodney came into the room, only giving the guard outside a small wave before entering.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rodney asked hearing her groan. "Oh, that good huh?"

"I don't know. I guess I could be considered as making progress. I did find out what is killing them." Keller said.

"You did?" Rodney asked sitting down in a chair by her as she sat at a table.

"Yes. The treatment did work as it was intended to. It took away there feeding hand, reactivated their digestive system as it was suppose to in the simulations, but it also created a virulent cancer like disease that weakened their immune systems and killed them." Keller said.

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?" Rodney asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." Keller said depressed.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked concerned.

"I keep thinking I am in way over my head." Keller said.

"What are you talking about?" Rodney asked confused.

"I look at you, Colonel Sheppard, Sam and Ford, and all of you are so used to making decisions that affect thousands of lives and millions of people. I'm not used to having the fate of the galaxy hang in the balance." Keller said unsure.

"Ah, you'll get use to it. It just takes awhile. Plus having a massive ego." Rodney said pointing at himself as she smiled. "I don't know much about Wraith physiology, but I do know you. If anyone can figure out this, you can."

"You don't know how much that makes me feel better." Keller said as he rubbed her shoulders. "Did you come down here to just give me friendly advice or for something else?"

"Both actually. Sam noticed something interesting while I have been trying to stabilize the ships power fluctuations. Since this is more your department, we figured you'd be the better expert." Rodney said showing her the tablet which she found disturbing and fascinating.

The two were looking for the Lieutenants last position when one of the other men called out. Running over, they found a man looking down at the ground where a P-90 was lying with the light still on.

"Hasn't been fired." Sheppard said.

"Should I call for more personal to help have him tracked down?" Lorne asked.

"No, I got a better idea. Rodney…" Sheppard said as he grabbed his radio.

"Yes?" Rodney said looking up from the laptop he and Keller were looking at.

"Are the ships schematics downloaded into the life signs detectors?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, I told you I did that before we got here." Rodney said.

"Great, we are going to need them." Sheppard said.

Bringing out the devices, the teams divided into groups of two and searched the ship. Lorne and Sheppard didn't get any life signs other than their own people and calling Teyla, she said her and Ronan didn't find anything either.

"This isn't right. There is suppose to be a corridor here, but we have a dead end." Lorne said looking at a wall.

"Let me see that." Sheppard said looking at it before handing it back. "Rodney, this schematic you gave us is wrong. We just walked into a wall where the corridor is suppose to be open."

"That's impossible." Rodney said as he moved to another console on the bridge where he was now. "I took the schematic directly from the ships database."

"I think I know what is wrong." Carter said. "Look at this."

"Oh. This is not good." Rodney said looking at the tablet.

"We can't get back to the Jumper." Ford said. "But with the ships integrity failing, we might be able to beam out if we get near a weak section of the wall nearest to space."

"Sheppard…" Rodney said over the line worried.

"Hang on McKay. Go ahead Teyla." Sheppard said.

"We have found Lieutenant Williams. I'm afraid he is dead." Teyla said as she and Ronan looked at what was left of the body that more or less looked eaten and skinned alive.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. But he was attacked." Ronan said.

"By who?" Sheppard asked.

"Not sure. But it looks like he was eaten." Ronan said.

"You mean fed on him." Sheppard said correcting him.

"No, I mean it like I said. Eaten, like an animal, with sharp teeth." Ronan stated.

"Good thing I'm not there seeing it. Sounds disgusting just hearing it." Ford said over the line. "Remind me to compensate his family if I can't go back and save him first."

"Does K-9 detect any other life signs besides ours?" Sheppard asked.

"One moment." Carter said.

"Sheppard, this ship is just like the Wraith. They are sick and dying, and because the ship is also organic, it is sick and dying as well. Albeit slower than the Wraith themselves. And before you ask, I can't give you a time line of when it may happen. Could be days to a few hours." Rodney said.

"It explains why a few of the men out there have reported running into dead ends." Ford said. "The ship is sealing damaged sections off because they aren't habitable anymore. There is several places, some large, that are exposed to space."

"Thanks for the update. All personnel are to report back to the bridge on the double. Be on the watch out for something that isn't one of us." Sheppard said.

"K-9 is picking up a life sign reading that isn't one of us. And it is somewhere near your position." Carter said.

"I see it." Lorne said looking at the life signs detector. "It's a single reading."

"We'll check it out." Sheppard said. "The rest of you fall back."

"Sheppard, because of the damage, we can't get back the Jumper." Rodney said.

"Can you make the ship make a path for us Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Rodney said.

"Then get on it. You three are the bright ones. Figure something out." Sheppard ordered.

A short trip lead them to a closed door that Lorne said was where the reading was. Entering, the circled the room finding a few branching corridors and consoles in the walkways.

"This is another dead end." Sheppard said as he glanced around.

"This doesn't make any sense. The signal is right on top of us." Lorne said.

Seeing information going down a wall, Sheppard walked up slowly with his gun ready. He didn't fire in time as something came out and knocked his gun aside while grabbing his throat. Barely keeping the hideous creature from eating his hands, arms and face, Lorne fired knocking the creature off him. Both fired several more times until the creature stopped moving.

"Is everyone okay?" Teyla asked as she and Ronan entered.

"Yeah, just barely." Sheppard said as he got his P-90 off the floor.

"What the hell is that? Not any Wraith I've seen." Lorne said.

"It's a soldier without their mask." Sheppard said as he knelt down by it.

"I didn't think they ever took those things off." Lorne said.

"No feeding hand remember?" Sheppard said showing the normal hand as he turned it for them to see. "How else is he going to feed?"

Everyone was on the bridge or just outside it as they gathered to stay safe and figure out what to do.

"Great, instead of Wraith wanting to drain our life, we have ones that want to eat us alive instead." Rodney muttered.

"This is my fault. I took away their only practical feeding mechanism they ever knew." Keller said.

"It is disturbing, but they were never man's best friend before. Hell, they were barely friends with each other." Sheppard said. "How are they getting out?"

"Must be all the power fluctuations." Rodney stated.

"So?" Ronan asked.

"No power means the pods would shut off. If you think about it, if most of the crew was in those and only a few stayed out monitoring things, and the ship was attacked killing those Wraith and damaging the ship, a safety protocol would activate…" Ford said.

"Releasing the other Wraith to come out and take over. With all those pods loosing power, it is only a matter of time before all of them are released. Seeing how animalistic they have turned, it wouldn't be a surprise if they feed off each other. We know they do it to each other for other means." Carter said.

"One of which is torture or failure." Ford said.

"Can we find out which pods are compromised and which aren't?" Teyla asked.

"Maybe, the ships systems are barely keeping up with a lot of things as it is." Rodney said.

"I say we get the hell out of here before we can't. Can we get to the Jumpers?" Sheppard asked.

"I think so. I rerouted a few things which should have made a path. Don't know how long it will hold out. These two have a better idea though." Rodney said pointing at them.

"Wait, I haven't went through all the relevant data and the I.O.A….." Keller began.

"It isn't worth our lives. And they can sue me for all I care. What's your idea?" Sheppard asked.

"We all get close to the wall at the side of the ship closest to space but not compromised. With all the damage from this disease, we should be able to get beamed out since the integrity of the electromagnetic field the ships generates is fluctuating and failing." Carter said.

"Are you sure it will work?" Sheppard asked.

"May not be able to get us all at one time. But certainly not one at a time." Ford said.

"Where is the path to the Jumpers you made?" Sheppard asked. "And where is the place we would go to get beamed out?"

"They are both very close to each other. A couple minutes to say five at the most." Rodney said as he pulled up the schematic on the tablet.

"Grab the Lieutenant, we're all leaving for the Jumpers. If that fails, we go to the other spot." Sheppard said as two men picked up the body bag. "Have K-9…."

"Already ready to go." Ford said.

They went through a few corridors and didn't encounter any opposition nor heard anything or picked up anything either on the detectors. Rodney opened a door leading to a hallway that lead to the hanger bay only to stop as they noticed the hallway was gone.

"Holy crap." Rodney muttered.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Sheppard asked aloud.

"Looks like the ship is deteriorating much faster than we thought." Carter said. "This hole is huge."

"Considering the size is bigger than a few footballs fields, I do not think the top and bottom of the ship is going to last much longer. K-9…." Ford said.

"Reading you clearly Master." K-9 said.

"Can you tell us how bad this ship is concerning our location?" Ford asked.

"And if we can get to the Jumpers at all?" Sheppard asked.

"Negative. There is no way to get to the Jumpers Colonel. You will have to turn back and get to the designated spot for beam out. Estimated time till the ship breaks in half considering current deterioration status, two hours or less." K-9 reported.

"Let's double back people." Sheppard said.

Halfway to the location, K-9 had them stop.

"What's up K-9?" Carter asked.

"Escape plan has been compromised Mistress. A hull breach in that section has caused a lockdown to the affected area." K-9 said.

"So, we go to another spot." Sheppard said.

"Currently searching for alternate extraction sight. Advise returning to bridge where sensors say it is currently the safest spot." K-9 reported.

"Double time people. Rodney, I want you to see about shutting off this field so we can get out of this death trap." Sheppard said.

Just over ten minutes later, and the three doing what they could to find a better area to beam out, shut down the field or at least dim it enough to get a good signal, plus keeping the ship from dying instantly with them in it, they hadn't really gotten anywhere.

"Okay, we've done all we are going to be able to do, and even though we can do more given enough time, I'd rather we had extra help since time is a factor we don't really have." Rodney said as he moved away from a console.

"You want to get Todd in here?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Rodney said.

"Is that even a good idea? The last one ate one of our people." Ronan said.

"If I am reading this correctly, Todd is in a functioning stasis unit that hasn't had any troubles due to this infection." Rodney said. "And he is still accessible to get to and get out."

"Might as well." Sheppard said. "General, you and Ronan with me. The rest of you stay here and keep watch."

The group moved down a few corridors and managed to avoid getting near or finding any of the changed Wraith. Once inside the room, they found Todd behind a organic wall that was transparent enough to identify him specifically.

"Open it up General." Sheppard said as he and Ronan pointed their weapons.

Vines in the wall on the transparent part retracted followed by the glass like part dropping down as more vines moved away from Todd. He opened his eyes and after seeing the group and tilting his head slightly after seeing Ford, only grunted.

"Sheppard, I did not expect you to come. However, I am not surprised at seeing you." Todd said.

"You, we got some trust with, anyone else, we would have blown the ship up already." Ford said.

"How are you feeling Todd? Any urgent need to eat us?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Todd said.

"You're ship is really sick. And I don't mean, well…" Ford began.

"I understand your meaning." Todd said as he stepped out disturbed. "The disease has plagued the ship then. I did not expect or account for this possibility. Have you figured out how to counteract this disease?"

"Not yet. We woke you up to get that help." Sheppard said.

Todd grunted displeasingly as he walked ahead of them towards the bridge. Sheppard had the others lower their weapons and keep watch as Todd began checking the ships systems.

"This disease is running through the ship and has caused significant damage." Todd said as he moved to another control system.

"How did the ship even get sick?" Lorne asked.

"After going over that schematic Sam gave me based on what the ship would be like as a life form, which in many ways technically is since it is organic, I was able to trace back the, disease as it is, back to several of the pods that were keeping the Wraith in stasis." Keller said. "For the Wraith, they literally hook themselves to the ship where a organic exchange happens to keep the Wraith alive."

"Those Wraith passed the sickness into the ship." Todd stated.

"Currently, we have no way of getting off this vessel." Sheppard said as he also shook his head slightly at two particular people who started to speak. "And the bay with the darts and our Jumper is completely cut off. Can we land the ship?"  
"That's difficult even under the best circumstances. I do not believe that would be possible with the damage we have incurred thus far." Todd said as he turned to a console. "Our best course of action is to cure this disease."

"I've barely even seen most of the data I have, and that's not even all of it that I've found. It could taken longer than we have left to even find a cure, if that is even possible. This thing is acting so erratically, it might be mutating every few minutes, or there could even be several mutant strains in the ship." Keller said.

"At the current level of the ships derogation, I estimate less than four days until the ship becomes uninhabitable." Todd stated.

"Then you geniuses better get to work." Sheppard stated. "I don't want to die here."

"I left most of my stuff back in that lab I set up." Keller said. "Hell, it was all of it practically."

Sheppard ran his hand through his hair and then across his face as he thought.

"Any suggestions?" Sheppard asked.

"Why not call the T.A.R.D.I.S. here and we all go home?" Ronan asked.

"I am not the only Wraith that was changed successfully. Nor will I leave them here to die as we escape." Todd stated.

"Fine, we leave you here." Ronan said as Todd growled and started towards him.

"Enough! We don't need to cause a fight between each other." Sheppard stated as he got between them. "Ronan, I, Keller, the General and Major Lorne will go get the things from the lab. The rest of you watch everyone here and for any of them out there. Sam, Rodney, you two help Todd. And find another way off this thing if possible."

"Any my people?" Todd asked while stepping forward near Sheppard.

"Okay, you stall the ships deterioration, Sam, Rodney, you two see if you can find out which Wraith are safe and which have gone homicidal. Once we get back, we can figure out things from there." Sheppard said. "Does that work for you?"

"It will take that long to isolate the good changed Wraith from the bad ones." Carter said.

"Very well." Todd said turning back to a station.

About ten minutes had passed when they came back, all well and holding several crates or other objects. The rest of Lorne's team along with the other marines took it from them as they took off to get the rest. As they were coming back, and had reported ahead that they were returning, they came under attack. The group on the bridge all heard what started as sporadic gun fire followed by endless sounds of it along with a few explosions, one of which made the bridge shudder enough to be felt.

"I really hope that was from an explosion." Rodney said as they watched the door.

"Ford must have ran out of ammo in the rifle…" Carter began as they all ducked. Part of the doorway into the bridge but near the ceiling burst out as something entered the room, hit something hard on the ceiling and ended up going through one of the consoles near Rodney and Sam, who quickly got down, then rolled on the floor a few seconds after it exited.

"You can get off me McKay." Carter said, thankful she was on her stomach since Rodney's hands were on her upper back.

"Sorry, I was…" Rodney said.

"Just get up." Carter said.

The group ran in, carrying less than before and turned around firing a few rounds from their P-90's as a couple changed Wraith followed them.

"I found one of your bullets." Carter said holding it up.

"That's a first." Ford said as it took it.

"McKay, did you open any pods?" Sheppard asked.

"No. We did manage to isolate the different ones though, or I should say found out which are which." Rodney said.

"Find out which ones have opened. We had what had to be twenty attack us out there." Sheppard said as he checked his gun.

"Anyone hurt?" Carter asked.

"Lorne got his arm scratched, nothing serious yet. I got knocked into the wall, so my back hurts. Keller is limping because she fell on some of the crates we were carrying, landing on one at a bad angle." Sheppard said.

"Going to be a big bruise, but at least I didn't break it." Keller muttered with a grimace.

"One of those damned things bit off some of my hair." Ronan muttered.

"It was one dreadlock, and it is hardly noticeable." Sheppard stated.

"My gun didn't run out of ammo, it broke under the impact of a punch. The blood is mine from where one of them tried to rip my face off, or scratch it off actually." Ford said as he got a few looks.

"We can't go back for anything else." Sheppard said.

"We at least got the relevant data on the first trip." Keller said as she was rubbing her left thigh. "I lost some samples and equipment, but nothing hard to replace."

"Almost all of the pods have opened." Rodney said slowly with fear.

"I think…" Teyla began as she looked at the door.

Everyone with a weapon turned and opened fire as the room was rushed. Within a few seconds, the doorway had several dead bodies as Todd walked over and gave them a look.

"Fortunately, none of them were Wraith that survived the treatment." Todd said before turning around to them as he held up a tablet. "I have found a possible way to treat this disease however."

"Great, we can cure it, hopefully land this thing, get off and let you go." Sheppard said.

"It will not be that simple." Todd said.

"Why am I not surprised? Who else saw that coming? It was to good to be true." Rodney said.

"What is it we need to do to fix this?" Ford asked.

"Doctor Keller's research of this treatment was based on the use of the Iratus bug, as you call them." Todd said. "A long time ago, the Wraith used them in dire need to save themselves, as a last resort, when a Wraith was very ill and was unable to heal themselves either by feeding or help from a ship. The treatment involved allowing a Iratus bug to feed on them, specifically a Queen. If successful, it would restore a Wraith to full health. However, success of this treatment was very low, which is why it was abandoned."

"Those are dangerous, and rather hard to find to begin with." Sheppard said.

"Three days journey from here is a planet where they can be found." Todd said.

"Wait, are you wanting to take this ship there, in this condition? We're lucky at all that it hasn't vented us in space with all the holes in it already. And you want to take it into hyperdrive, for three days?" Sheppard asked appalled at the idea.

"The damage is extensive, but I can manage to get it there." Todd said confidently.

"I don't…." Sheppard began.

"It is stupid, mostly because I doubt the ship would even be able to exit hyperspace after entering." Ford said.

"More than likely, the ship will blow up during the trip, if it can even make it a day." Carter said. "Sure, our people aren't on the best of terms, and you have practically no crew to fly this thing, but are you really wanting to do that?"

"I am." Todd stated.

"Like I was saying, I don't think so and say no." Sheppard said. "We're not all going to die just so he can try to save himself on a ship doomed to begin with."

"You're people are the ones that brought this blight upon us to begin with Sheppard. You owe me…" Todd stated with venom in his voice.

"Considering you tried to steal one of our ships and stunned half the crew, I think that makes us even." Sheppard stated.

"Okay, this pissing match is getting tiresome quickly." Carter said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I'm getting headache from it." Ford muttered. "Let him go Sheppard. There is obviously nothing we can do here…"

"No. I am not dying…" Sheppard began.

"Ronan, please hit him." Ford said waving a hand as Sheppard.

"Why?" Ronan asked confused. "I'm with him. I don't want to die here."

"Please tell me you know what we are thinking Rodney." Carter said turning to him.

"We leave in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and let Todd leave on his own." Rodney stated.

"Thank you. Someone is paying attention." Ford said as he reached into his shirt. "Todd, best of luck. Seriously, I hope you get there and are able to save yourself and what you can of your crew that is left."

"What if he turns on us the moment we leave?" Sheppard asked.

"The weapons are offline along with several other systems Sheppard." Rodney stated.

The ship shudder slightly making them grab onto anything nearby to keep standing as power fluctuated with a groaning noise farther down the hallway out of the bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh boy. We have a serious problem here." Rodney said in a panicky voice as he was looking at a console.

"The damage has gotten farther and much worse than I realized." Todd said from another console.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is happening?" Sheppard asked as he walked up waving a hand in front of the console and tablet Rodney and the two Carters were looking at.

"That large hole that is blocking the way to the hanger bay has gotten a lot bigger." Ford said.

"At the current rate of derogation, it could be less than a hour until the ship breaks in half." Carter said.

"What?" Sheppard, Lorne and several of the other marines asked.

"There is a giant weak point running across the ship Sheppard." Rodney said. Rodney brought up a exterior picture of the ship that showed a glowing line running across it sideways at a small angle near the middle of the ship.

"Any sort of decompression will cause the ship to instantly break down this line. Whether the ship explodes or not I can't say, but I'd rather we not be here when it breaks." Rodney said.

"Then we need to get out of here. General…" Sheppard began.

"Colonel?" Lorne said.

"Yes Major?" Sheppard asked as he turned to see Lorne pointing at Teyla.

"Ah crap." Sheppard said.

"Many of them are coming." Teyla said as she raised her gun with the others.

"Wait!" Todd yelled as he stepped forward. "They are survivors like me."

Several Wraith came into view with stunners, quickly pointing them at the group as near a dozen of them entered the room.

"How about you guys lower those, so we can all try to get out of here." Sheppard said.

"They are here to help." Todd said while giving a look at Sheppard and his gun.

The two groups lowered their weapons as more Wraith came in, and seeing what was going on, lowered theirs as well.

"How many more are there?" Todd asked.

"We are the only ones left. All the others have changed." one of the Wraith said.

"21 out of whatever the normal ships compliment is, is terrible odds." Ford muttered.

"It was originally over fifty." Todd stated. "The ones that did not survive the change killed them while the others were put into the stasis chambers."

"Danger Master, Mistress!" K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" the two asked.

"We are so dead." Rodney said as the ship shuddered violently and knocked them all to the ground.

"Let me guess, the ship broke." Sheppard said.

"It more than just broke." Rodney cried out as he frantically worked the controls. "We've lost orbital stability and are plummeting to the planet! I can barely get the doors to close so we aren't sucked out with the rest of the ship left that is depressurizing!"

"General, we need out of here, now!" Sheppard yelled.

Several attempts later.

"Dammit! This is the lamest way to call for help!" Ford yelled with a growl as he failed yet again to get the whistle right.

"K-9, is the ship damaged enough you can get a transporter lock?" Carter asked as the ship shook hard again knocking everyone to the ground as different things bounced around the room.

"Affirmative Mistress. However, I will have to beam everyone out of the room together…" K-9 said.

"Just do it then! And try to get all this stuff we brought…" Ford yelled.

The room was engulfed in a bright light as they were transported away. They all ended up in one of the hanger bays, hearing a explosion outside the hull moments later.

"With u..." Ford was saying when one of the fold out tables caught him in the forehead, knocking him out instantly.

Sheppard barely managed to move to avoid a laptop that broke apart on impact. Some samples in test tubes shattered on the floor, a couple of them on the Wraith themselves as a few others just got hit or grazed by the other stuff that had been flying around.

"K-9?" Carter said as she touched the earpiece she had.

"The Wraith vessel exploded while entering the atmosphere Mistress. The other section blew up as well several seconds before the other half entered the atmosphere during decompression." K-9 said.

"Thanks for the save K-9. Take us to Atlantis please." Carter said.

"What will happen with us?" Todd asked.

"Does this planet with that Ir…um, whatever bug have a Stargate?" Carter asked as Sheppard was about to say something.

"Yes." Todd said.

"We'll have Atlantis dial it, and once we land, you'll be beamed to the gate and can go through." Carter said. "Hopefully, your idea will work for you."

They landed, beamed them over as said and let them go to the planet, which thankfully was a planet no one on Atlantis had been to, and was scheduled later to be checked out in a couple of weeks. Ford didn't wake up till several hours later, not even remembering being hit in the head at all. Filling out a report yet again, and hearing from Woolsey that he wasn't thrilled with having let the Wraith, especially that many go, with the knowledge of the location of Atlantis, he did agree that Sheppard had a point that Todd would remember what they did, not to mention the fact they all technically kept their word about letting them go to the said planet. What mostly convinced Woolsey to let them go was the fact of learning the survival rate of a Wraith making it through having one of those bugs feed on them was really low. In many ways, if they were lucky, those 21 Wraith wouldn't survive at all and become food for the bugs.


	145. Chapter 145

CHAPTER 145

EPISODE…..ENEMY AT THE GATE

The episode Identity or Identify went as is. Vegas did as well, obviously, since there was nothing that could happen even if I could have come up with an idea, which I never came up with.

(A.N. Atlantis is now at a close and with it, the Stargate universe as we know it. Because the show is over, other than MOVIES planned, and this is the final episode of the series, I have decided to do something I have wanted but didn't do before because of the many possible flaming responses I will probably get after you readers read this, though I hope to get none. The original idea was to do a crossover with the Captain Harlock universe which would end up with the Carters having a Yamato type ship from the Starblazers, AKA, Space Battleship Yamato series. I felt I'd get really bad responses if they had a incredibly powerful ship like that and changed things. But seriously, for those of you who know what ship I am talking about, the Yamato, in my opinion, has to be the most badass ship, ever. That Wave Motion gun has no equal, and for those of you who have seen this series, should understand what I mean. Anyway, going on, since the story is coming to an end very soon, probably, other than when I ADD the MOVIES in later, this is the idea I am doing and how I want it to be after changing things. So, please enjoy!)

(A.N. Not sure what I am going to do with the Stargate Universe series yet, but will try to tell everyone later when I have an idea. Might do something once I got a bit farther into my General Hellsing enough I need to move away from it to be able to go back with a better and fresh approach and ideas.)

SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT!

After everything the two, four when you count her parents and their two kids, had been through, places they had gone and seen, and things they had done together through good and bad, Ford and Carter were more than ecstatic when they arrived in a particular universe. Sure, they both cried happily when they found out about Sally being born and then learning about having Avon and then actually having him months later. Her parents weren't as ecstatic about the universe they came into, but happy nonetheless for them anyway.

They ended up landing on a concrete path in San Francisco looking across the bay with the Golden Gate Bridge nearby. Several flying vessels of familiar origin flew overhead as the two stepped out and looked around.

"Any idea where we are this time?" Carter asked using her hand to block the sun in her eyes.

"I have an idea." Ford said smiling brightly while watching a shuttle fly by. "We can confirm it real quickly with this. And God do I hope we are were we are."

He pulled a telescope from his pocket, which confused her greatly because it wasn't something he carried. His heavy coat was back inside which he didn't wear much and was wearing a light blue with stripes suit. She was in high top sneakers, blue jeans and a red shirt that was tight against her upper body on purpose. Her hair rather long still with a pony tail near her lower back and rather bouncy on either side. She saw a very wide smile on his face that got bigger as he started to laugh, which she got moments later as he handed it over and pointed in the direction to look.

"That says Starfleet Academy!" Carter exclaimed.

"After all this time, we finally got somewhere we really wanted!" Ford exclaimed in joy with her.

Both jumped for joy greatly and hugged each other greatly with him spinning her around in blissful glee. Ignoring the few people around them watching as they passed by on the path, they quickly went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. to tell her parents and go look around with Sally and Avon before trying something Ford really wanted to do. After hearing it, Sam wasn't sure if it would work, but was more than willing to try as she also loved the idea. If they were turned down, they'd just go and scan what they wanted and then go back to their universe and build it themselves if they had to. That just depended on what the scan showed first. To be on the safe side and not change history, they got into public information and a few other more secure places, checking around to see where the time line was. Apparently, the Enterprise-B was already off and still in her early five year mission. They did learn the location of the decommissioned and or waiting to be scrapped vessels, but instead of going directly there to get what they hoped for, they both agreed to try the official channels first.

Wanting to experience other things before going to Starfleet, they all spent a good month having fun as a family. No one really even gave them a second look that they could tell. None of them carried weapons with them since they didn't want to have any authorities come and start asking questions. They kept their watches on and their Sonic Screwdrivers as well, but little else. Even K-9 got to go with them on a few trips, telling the people that asked he was a robot dog just like he looked. K-9, being told before hand, only responded to them so as to not have any troubled caused.

Making a credit account wasn't all that hard giving them plenty to have fun and buy souvenirs. Ford bought several dozen models to work on at some point, Sam got some clothes as did Sally and Amy, plus a few uniforms since they were authentic. Though they kept it rather quiet, they even were able to successfully replicate gold pressed latinum, which they tried to use sparingly to avoid trouble. Jacob and Amy found a few things here and there they liked and got as well. They even made a trip to Risa and played on a, less adult like beach and in the water for a several days, recording their family time and taking lots of pictures along with videos. They really didn't want to leave, but agreed it was time to go after that month, but ended up staying another month because their children really insisted.

Going back to San Francisco, they left the T.A.R.D.I.S. in a secluded ally and then the two walked to Starfleet headquarters nearby. The security guards looked at them as they walked up together arm in arm. Ignoring the looks they got from the various other cadets and officers, and the few normal non-Starfleet personnel, they acted like it was a normal day for them and tried to blend in.

She was in a red blue suit she bought in town that had a tight white blouse underneath and a small turtle neck look to it. There was a few modifications she did inside it with Ford's help, but otherwise, it looked natural. Ford however didn't find any suits he thought appealing, and didn't really bother to ask around as much as he could have so he was in a red blue suit that almost matched hers. Other than their rings and her earrings, they didn't have anything else on them, leaving everything else in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ford did put the remote signal device for the T.A.R.D.I.S. in his boot with hopes it wasn't noticed. Before going to Starfleet headquarters, the two talked for several hours, making different plans about what they should do regarding the situation to come.

"Hi, is it possible to speak to an Admiral or possibly a Captain?" Ford asked. "We don't have any appointments since we didn't know who to talk to."

"I'm sorry?" the guard asked confused as Carter repeated it. "What for?"

"We want to go off traveling the stars with our family and some friends. But those smaller ships don't have the class and a few other things we're looking for." Carter said playing along. "We've heard it's possible to get a, well, gutted Starfleet vessel from the, mothball fleet was it?"

"I'm sorry?" the guard asked confused again.

"We would like to, if possible, purchase a retired or decommissioned or gutted, or all the above, former Starfleet vessel. I know the Klingons would sell any of their ships for the right price, but we're not looking for something cramped." Carter said. "Not to mention, we're rather far from them and Earth isn't on the best of terms with the Klingon Empire from what we understand. And we can't read Klingon anyway."

"And green is not my favorite color." Ford said with a slightly disgusted look.

"One moment." the guard said pulling his communicator out.

Half an hour later, they were checked out, feeling massive relief they kept to themselves as the backgrounds they made for themselves looked to have checked out and then were taken to a Admirals office. When his boots registered on their scans, he quickly told them he had steel toed boots on because he had a tendency to run into things when his mind was wandering and got tired of breaking toes. The took his word for it after a brief scan and then led them further inside. The office was standard looking for a Admiral and from what they saw on the show, to a point. Some plants in the corners along with two flags behind the mans desk on either side and a blank screen behind the desk on the wall. A few personal items and other things were on a couple tables and book shelves by the walls. They sat down in the two chairs on the other side of the desk waiting for the Admiral to arrive. Sam was straightening out a crease in her slacks as Ford was glancing around.

"Any idea who we might see? They only said the Admiral will be along shortly." Carter said.

"No clue. But then, we don't know many or any Admirals that I can think of off the top of my head." Ford said with a shrug. "I just hope we get someone who can at least understand what we are wanting."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. According to what little we gathered, your grandparents were from the planet Sarpeidon." Admiral Chekov said as he sat down and looked at a pad.

**(A.N. Sarpeidon is a planet in the Star Trek universe. Look it up in their encyclopedia and you'll find it there.)**

The two were greatly surprised and it showed.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd see someone like you." Ford muttered.

"I get that quite often now days." Chekov said with a friendly smile.

"It's great grandparents, my side. Instead of following the others into the time portal, they along with some others left the planet instead. I don't really know how since my father didn't talk about it much and I don't remember a lot about my mother. My wife didn't really know her parents very well either. We ended up meeting during a trade exchange in space with another vessel. I think some Oberth class vessel. Anyway, she was headed for, um…" Ford said looking at Carter with confusion.

"Alpha Centauri. During the trip, we fell in love and began working on different vessels, taking odd jobs here and there. Once we felt we had enough credits, we decided to come here and see if it would be possible to buy one of the decommissioned.."

"Vessels from our mothball fleet. Yes, I see that here. Normally, only high ranking Starfleet officers and some former officers, with a few exceptions, can only get those ships. You must have done something exceptionally well on whatever vessels you were on to gain this many credits, not that that is unusual. And getting vessels from Starfleet isn't common knowledge either." Chekov stated. "But then, it isn't a secret either since we have, sold as it were, such vessels to others."

"Working here and there. As for coming here, we heard it from a merchant some weeks back, who we were then looking at the ships he had for sale. We haven't had a place to call home, officially. So we've been going around here and there until we could buy a ship." Ford said.

"We've looked at other ships, but nothing really caught our fancy." Carter said. "And for what we want, per say, it would take more credits and such to build one from scratch."

"Not until we heard about Starfleet selling some of their older ships." Ford said.

"You do know, our ships take many people to run. And even if we sell you a ship, it would take much time to get her in running condition." Chekov stated.

"We don't mind getting our hands dirty." they said together. "Been doing it for years."

"Hmm. What sort of ship are you looking for?" Chekov asked as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Constitution if possible. Refit version." Ford said getting a eye raise from Chekov. "We did hear that they were being taken out of service and there is few if any out there anymore. I did get to see Montgomery Scott once and told him our ideas for the future, and how much I loved the Constitution class vessel's look, which he agreed to greatly. He mentioned that the Enterprise was the best ship anyone could ever have or want out of that line of class. Sadly, she was never going to be available."

"We'd ask for the Enterprise, but we couldn't afford her not to mention, we heard she was put in some sort of space museum. Plus the fact we'd rather not disgrace her name and history by accident. But any ship like her would be just fine. We'd change her color if we had to and put on other decals." Carter said quickly.

"I can remember seeing Scotty looking at the Enterprise with so much pride when we were in space dock and he'd be looking at her out the window, when he wasn't in her working." Chekov said with a smile before moving on. "A ship like that takes near a hundred people, and that's just a skeleton crew."

"We know. We planned on making a lot of interior changes." Ford said.

"We know this is going to take many years, but we want to do it anyway. Have something to give our children later when we pass on." Carter said.

"No shuttles or weapons or anything much else will be needed. It's mostly the infrastructure we need. The Constitution class is being totally fazed out for newer designs, or so the news media said." Ford said.

"Well, that is common knowledge. With the Excelsior classes and others coming out, the older vessels are being taken out of service. The Constitution is just one of those as you said before. You actually are not the first person to ask for one of those vessels either. I know one was given to a marine biologist group that is using her to study different ocean and sea life on several dozen planets in the Beta Quadrant. Starfleet has a hand in it enough for the scientific and research purposes, but otherwise the ship belongs to them. If you see, the Big Blue Whale, as they call her, you'll know it is them. Can't miss the ship since it is painted blue with various marine life on it in different locations too. Let me go talk to a few people." Chekov said getting up. "One quick question. Why do you have two hearts?"

"Probably from my mother I guess. I didn't really get enough time with dad to learn about our family history in the medical sense. I know there is other species with two hearts, some with four. I didn't think it would be important." Ford said while scratching the side of his face. "Is it a problem?"

"It's not really. You're DNA scan is very different from what we normally see, but nothing dangerous or extremely uncommon. Just wondering is all." Chekov said with a warm smile.

Surprisingly, three hours later, they were allowed to buy a very gutted, but refit version, Constitution class vessel. The weapons, interior drive system, sensors, scanners, shields and communications along with the transporter systems were already taken out. One of the nacelles were damaged along with a few other spots on the hull were it had taken hits in some battle a few years ago and was instantly decommissioned once back home. The ship, along with many others parked in space, had been there awhile and had also been gutted of classified or still important and functioning systems that Starfleet kept. Whatever the name of the ship was, had been burned off the hull along with the numbers. It took fours hours for a Federation transport vessel to get them there and then left them at a Starbase that watched the battered ships to prevent any thefts, amongst other things. An hour later, they were in space suits and looking around inside the ship. Their life signs were being monitored by the shuttle that took them over and could be called back at any point if an emergency came up. The shuttle then proceeded on going through the field to other ships where other work was being done to take on and drop off other workers and the few perspective buyers like them.

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Carter exclaimed as she ran her hand along the inside of the vessel's corridor wall. "This is like a dream come true!"

"I know." Ford said before dropping out a certain object from his mouth. "I'm surprised that we were even able to get one."

Three tries later, he got the whistle right and the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrived in front of them. Sam was frozen in time like the entire area around them in the sector they were in as Ford slowly moved forward while pushing her into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I see it worked." Jacob said as Carter awoke after being brought in.

"A lot better than we thought dad. I began thinking they were going to find something to hold us on and then we'd have to end up stealing the ship." Carter said taking off her helmet. "Or just leave after getting what scans we could."

"I'm glad we didn't have to steal it." Ford said setting his helmet aside. "K-9, did you finish those scans we needed?"

"Affirmative Master. There is 16 photon torpedoes on seven ships. All are currently deactivated and reported as damaged and defective. We will be able to repair and use them Master." K-9 said as he gave off the rest of the list of things Ford was looking for.

"Alright, we need to do some quick work to these suits and so we can go around and get the other things we need, then come back here and take the ship after leaving a note behind." Carter said.

"Is this really worth it?" Amy asked.

"Of course grandma! I want a Star Trek ship!" Sally said tugging on Amy's shirt.

"Trust me mom, I really want to do this as well." Carter said as Amy nodded with a smile and held Carter's hands.

"Just be careful dear." Amy said.

"Let's get to work then." Ford said happily.

A couple hours later, the shuttle started coming back after not getting a responding signal to the hails to them but still got life sign readings in the two suits. As it came into view of the ship and the pilot saw the two suits floating away from the ship, the people in the shuttle along with the Starbase were surprised when the ship suddenly turned around moving up and around a few ships and debris, with no power showing or reading and then took off at an incredibly fast speed, but not by impulse or warp drive. A through scan of the area and many checks were done on the area and the two people, but nothing was found other than some unusual residual power reading that was from an unknown energy that went the direction the ship went but was lost as it faded away after a few sectors. The two spacesuits had no one in them and both had the same note's inside in case something happened to either suit.

"Sorry we lied to get this ship, but we were actually time travelers that wanted a piece of beautiful history. You'll never see us again, or at least we don't suspect you ever will. Sorry once again for lying, but we did buy the ship fairly. And for the record, time was not tampered with since this ship was going to be turned into scrap anyway. Thanks again."

Signed, the Carter family.

And now the continuing story, and the last episode of Stargate Atlantis…

Getting back to their universe with no trouble, the two dropped off the X-wing on a now icy planet in the Pegasus Galaxy that was once home to many lives until the Replicators came during their fight with the Wraith and killed a lot of the population before Atlantis was able to completely evacuate everyone. Since the gate was buried somewhere under a mile of ice, or formerly buried actually, there was no problems with leaving the ship there for them to come back in a few hours to grab. Using the cloak, they made the ship invisible and put themselves on the dark side of the Earth's moon. Ford laughed about how easy and sad it was that they were right there with the Odyssey so close and yet unable to see them at all.

"Hey Daniel, what are you doing?" Carter asked over the phone.

"Going to work in a few hours. But it must be important if you are calling Sam. Is everything okay?" Daniel asked while putting his glasses on from his nightstand in his house.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I can get some fresh coffee for you real quick, but after we beam you to our location." Carter said.

"You want to use the transporter system? Where's the T.A.R.D.I.S.? Where are you guys anyway?" Daniel asked looking at his clock.

"It's a secret, at the moment." Carter said trying not to laugh.

"Let me get dressed and I'll call you back." Daniel said with a tired voice. "Sha're will be coming with too."

As she was talking to Daniel, Ford called Jack.

"Hey Jack, we got something really cool to show you. Or at least I think it is cool. Hell, it is uber cool. You ready to get beamed up?" Ford asked.

"Ford." a groggy Jack asked. "I have today off because of, what was that….some activity that Charlie is doing at school. So I'm sleeping in."

"This is really important. And it has been, awhile since we saw you." Ford said.

"It's only been a couple weeks. We all got together for an outing at the SG mansion…" Jack began.

"Weeks for you, more than a few years for us." Ford stated.

"Say what?" Jack asked as if it heard that wrong.

"I can explain when you get here. You really will want to see this Jack." Ford stated.

"All right. You can get us all back before, whatever this thing is….what is it again that we're going to see Sarah?" Jack asked.

"It's not a event Jack. It's a parent teacher conference." Sarah said.

"I thought that was elementary only." Jack said confused.

"No. It happens in high school to dear when certain concerns come up. What does that crazy man want?" Sarah asked tiredly.

"Got something to show us. Or is it just me?" Jack asked.

"Depends. Sarah and Charlie won't really believe it unless they come with." Ford said. "And tell her I am crazy, but sane crazy. There is a difference."

"You go ahead Jack. I'll stay home with Charlie. But you be back for that conference by two." Sarah stated.

"Give me five minutes Ford." Jack muttered before handing up.

Once she was done with Daniel, she called Teal'c to see if he was available. Saying he was free, she told him to show up at the SGC and they'd get him from there along with Vala. She then called Vala as Ford was talking to Mitchell.

"Hey Cam!" Ford said cheerfully.

"Hey General. This is really a bad time." Mitchell said somewhat quietly.

"You're not alone are you?" Ford said with a sly voice.

"Um, no, I'm not." Mitchell stated.

"It's not Vala…" Ford began with a joking tone.

"No! We have no interest in each other. Sorry to wake you dear. It's important." Mitchell said.

"Work or that cool alien guy?" Amy asked in the background with yawn.

"Bit of both, maybe. The Gen…Ford is still part of SG-1. What's up?" Mitchell asked.

"Got something you might want to see. You two get dressed and we'll call you back in five to see if you are ready." Ford said.

"Okay, see you in a bit Vala." Carter said then hung up. "Now, you just need to call General Landry."

"Hey Walter, Hank in yet?" Ford asked as the SGC phone was picked up.

"Not yet Ford. He should be in, in about a hour or so. Is something wrong?" Walter asked kinda concerned.

"Nope. As far from it as possible. I'm taking SG-1 soon. Teal'c should be arriving any moment and we're going to beam him away along with Vala." Ford said.

"And you want me to pass this onto General Landry?" Walter said a bit rhetorically.

"If you could. I'll have the team back in a bit." Ford said.

"Good luck with whatever it is Ford. We miss you here." Walter said solemnly.

"I know. Thanks again Walter." Ford said.

"So…" Jacob asked as they put their phones down. "Are you trying to see if they want to join the crew?"

"No. Just show them around and such, get some ideas on the possibility of others. We're technically working with less than a skeleton crew. But, I know someone who has been wanting to expand her horizons." Ford said pushing buttons on his phone. "Wasn't the best scores, but she was pretty good with a 302."

"She?" Carter asked slowly.

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you. Beyond friendship, we are not attracted to each other. Good morning Kate. Want to go from a off world team member to being part of a crew?" Ford asked while knowing Sam was teasing him.

"Crew?" Kate asked with a groggy voice. "Ford, I don't even have to be at work for another hour or so. Can't this wait?"

"Not really. Our next stop is Atlantis." Ford stated.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, coffee…" Kate said as she trailed off.

"I'll call back in ten." Ford said hanging up. "Do you think Janet will take the offer?"

"I know Cassandra wants to see space and work in it. It won't be often that we'll be out and around and we can pretty much get back to Earth almost any time. Janet's been having trouble getting help for some people she knows needs it but can't because of protocol and classified issues." Carter said.

"Give her a call. We can bring her and Cassandra up before everyone else and talk." Ford said. "And that Charles guy if he is there."

The family was sitting in the kitchen area of the T.A.R.D.I.S. after talking to Janet and Cassandra, and where they made the phone calls. It worked out and Janet loved the idea of being the ships doctor. Cassandra just wanted to be able to finish her schooling which they agreed to allow as she also learned to help with the ship as part of the crew. All Cassandra needed to do was go to the SGC and give them a call to get beamed up to the Enterprise is she was in range, or call them in the T.A.R.D.I.S. While those two were getting aquatinted with the current ship doctor that was happy with not being the head of the medical department, the family had already had breakfast and was just drinking coffee at the moment. Charles was just happy to be in space and didn't mind living there if Janet wanted to stay.

"With this collation thing that came against Atlantis, it's a good thing we spent a few years getting used to how the ship works and getting to know the limited crew we've recruited." Carter said. "Perhaps we can get more from some of our other allies. I know there are more people on Gia'as that want to get into space lately and they only have those two ships, which are full. But they rotate people out to give the others a chance."

"Already have some experience. Good idea." Ford said as he looked at his watch. "20 people, not including us, is not enough to fully run everything, despite the automation system we have that K-9 basically runs, almost 24-7 sometimes."

"And most of these people are from Starfleet even though they were kicked out because of different reason, though have showed their loyalty is to us." Carter said. "Not that we have anything against them, but having people from our universe will help, other than relation wise."

"Having some of the people from Gia'as would be perfect." Ford said while looking at his watch still. "It's time."

Going to the transporter room, that looked like one from Star Trek but was one of the Asguard systems, Jacob worked the controls as they stood in front watching. Amy was standing in front with Ford and their two kids as the different people were beamed on board.

"You finally managed to get to the Star Trek universe I take it?" Jack asked as he glanced around in his uniform. "Or something akin I guess…"

"Oh yes. We have pictures and now this Constitution class vessel. Hey Daniel." Ford said after patting the console and then shaking the two guys hands.

"Hey all. Nice find, or did you steal it?" Daniel asked, not sure how they got it since Ford mentioned he might try.

"We got it from the mothball fleet." Carter said after giving them hugs. "The ship was rather stripped down, but we were able to make do. Wish we could have got phasers or disruptors at least, but the parts necessary for them to work correctly are something we'd have to had gotten from that universe. Dilithium and a few other things seem to only be natural to that universe. Some elements that aren't found in our universe."

"We have some dilithium and can replicate it given lots of time, but otherwise, we didn't bother. Those Asguard beam weapons work well enough and pack a strong punch, which works for us. We did manage to get our hands on some photon torpedoes though. Those things are a bit harder to make, but possible." Ford said. "We can give you all more details later when we get everyone else on board."

"Where's the other ship then?" Jack asked impressed.

"The X-wing is a ship of the past. We're going to give her to Atlantis." Carter stated.

"We are on a new ship. A very nice and big ship too." Jacob said with his arms wide.

"Big ship huh?" Mitchell said as he got off the transporter with Amy, both in casual jeans. He had a Air Force gray shirt and leather jacket while she was in a thin brown sweater and light jean coat. "Considering the size of this room, I'm not surprised. Is this an actual Starfleet vessel?"

"Yes." Carter said proudly as she hugged him as well and then Amy.

"Damn, that it so cool! I thank God everyday I joined SG-1 and became great friends with you guys." Mitchell said as they shook his and Sam's mother hand. "I can't wait to get the tour."

"We redesigned it so if mass evacuations needed to take place, we could beam up to ten people at a time." Ford said. "And this is only the first transporter room. Hey T! Vala! Great to see you both again."

Teal'c bowed and shook their hands while Vala pretty much hugged everyone else.

"So, what are we on?" Jack asked.

"We named her the Enterprise." Carter said as she pushed a few buttons that turned a large screen on the wall on. "Even has her own plague, just like the one that Gene Rodenberry had on Kirks Enterprise. We added a few other names though and can show you footage later."

"Even has the NCC-1701-A on it. Though the Starfleet insignias are gone and replaced with the Stargate symbol like the SGC uses." Ford said. "The SGA symbol is on her in a few places too."

"Hi Uncle Jack." their children said.

"Wait a minute, this can't be…" Jack said in surprise along with the others as he and the rest looked at the two former children. "This can't be…"

"Sally is 12 and Avon is ten." Ford said as he put his hands on their shoulders. "We've been gone for awhile now. They are growing up fast and taking after the both of us rather well."

"What's that make you two?" Jack asked.

"Too old to tell." the couple said after looking at each other and laughing as Jack shook his head.

"Considering their age now, we have had them going to school in the Midwest, so they can socialize and see what it is like to have that sort of experience." Carter said.

"There are days where it is fun, other's where it is boring." Sally said.

"I got some very great friends though." Avon said. "Even play on a baseball team!"

"That's good to hear." Jack said happily. "Why not local schools?"

"We're too well known in Colorado." Ford said. "It's easier to be farther away and, hide technically to keep from having to answer a lot of questions. We have them under false names anyway and so far, have had no troubles. And it has been a few years."

"Come, let's show you a tour and crew before we head to Atlantis…" Carter said as they left following her out.

"Are you serious about…" Jack asked while waving a finger around. "Or is this all a big joke…"

"She's all ours Jack and a real Starfleet vessel, or former one in this case. We'll share technology, as we have been, but not the photon torpedoes. We're still working on that somewhat since it is difficult to do in this universe without the proper technology. Really, we have better explosive ability with the nuke weapons, just not the speed photon torpedoes have. And you need what in this universe is technically a special delivery system to fire them, which came standard on this ship." Ford said touching the screen. "Let's go, you don't want to miss anything."

They got several feet from the transporter room when Ford stopped and turned around, running back in.

"I forgot our newest crewmember." Ford muttered while messing with the controls as the group was looking at him. "Moron, moron, moron."

"Oh yeah." Carter said as Ford made a phone call that lasted ten seconds. "She's probably wondering why we haven't called or anything. It's been more than ten minutes."

Kate was beamed up, wearing a off blue button up blouse, a velvet black suit like jacket and black slacks, plus black sneaker like shoes that made them seem like dress shoes.

"What's with the classy look?" Jack asked.

"General sir. I…..um…" Kate said surprised to see him as she went to stand at attention, but stopped when he waved her to forget it.

"He's off duty, despite the uniform. This is Sam and my ship, plus family. First name bases, or last if you prefer." Ford said as she relaxed further.

"Why the look anyway?" Jack still asked.

"I like wearing stuff like this. It's comfortable. I figured after all this time working with him, he'd probably wouldn't care what I wore." Kate said getting a couple of looks. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"No uniforms unless you want them, which we have real Starfleet ones if you want." Ford said with a shrug as he walked out in an attempt to help alleviate Kate's embarrassment, especially with Jack smiling and looking ready to make a smart remark. "Tour will take place during the trip to Atlantis."

"I'll send a message ahead to Gia'as for them to find who wants to join or not." Carter said as she sent a message up to the bridge from a few buttons on the transporter console.

"Guess who is also our ship doctor now?" Ford asked the group as they walked down the hall.

A couple hours later, they exited hyperspace near the planet. Both Prometheus class vessels were in orbit of Gia'as as they approached. Just as quickly as the ships went to battle readiness, it went away.

"This is General Melissa Fairbrook of the StarFox. Is that you General's?" Melissa asked with very easy to read surprise in her voice.

SG-1 and all the people they brought up were on the bridge along with a few other people that were part of the bridge crew. Sam was sitting in the command chair with Avon on her lap while Sally was sitting by the communications officer, Lieutenant Marceles Price, formerly of Starfleet, who was teaching her how the system worked.

Marceles Price ended up giving up on Starfleet after they became friends with the Klingons because her husband died in a ship battle with them before the Khitomer Accords. She was human, brunette, near forty but didn't look it at all, in excellent health, 5'11, 135 pounds, green eyes and wearing her Starfleet uniform because it helped her remember where she came from and what she gave up. It didn't faze her or many of the others much when they found out that they were in another universe where Starfleet was a fiction for entertainment in this universe. Her hair was done up in a bun behind her head and she was telling Sally a few things she was currently working on.

Even though Ford and Sam could do a lot of the functions on the ship, they couldn't do all at once, unless they were in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and had K-9 helping. Former Commander Nickolas Grainger was in charge of the science station and was actually glad not to be someone in a position of high responsibility. He just loved working on different science issues and was fascinated by the science in their universe, non technological if possible. He didn't wear his uniform and gave it to them as a gift in exchange for wearing jean clothes. His family were farmers and unfortunately gone, leaving only him which he was happy to follow the Carter's because of. He ended up out of Starfleet because of a regulations issue with his Captain and former lover. He joined for the fun of exploration and scientific discovery and resigned when his Captains career was in danger. Dirty blonde hair, 35, 5'8, 143 pounds and brown eyes, he was doing scans of the planet and life forms with fascination and quietly muttering about how amazed he was. When he first arrived in their universe and looked at the information they had, he almost didn't sleep for a week from the excitement. Since then, he was still excited but mellowed out enough he slept and ate right again.

Their engineer was someone who once got to work with the great Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott on the Enterprise-A before she was decommissioned, permanently. Not being able to get transferred to the Enterprise-B, he resigned and went back to Earth. After not doing anything for a couple of years and being the only one left of his family, the Carter's found him and gave him a proposition. He took it happily and was glad to be able to work on technologies he knew nothing of before and was now getting a great hand on. Being on this particular ship class also made him jump at the chance as well. Technology came to him like second nature and he was extremely fascinated by their universe and all it entailed. Chief Engineer John Spartan, which didn't understand why Ford laughed at him until later when Ford showed him a particular game, 6', 158 pounds, wearing his Starfleet uniform with pride, graying hair at 36 along with his beard and blue eyes, was at the engineer console and doing his job with a joyful smile.

The two helms-women, both twin sisters who signed up for adventure but resigned when, after ten years, were going to be separated despite their record, joined the Carter's because the idea of a new universe appealed to them greatly. They also wore their Starfleet uniforms with pride, 5'8, 130 pounds, 28 with very red hair that they had going down to just above their butts, green eyes, though being technically Americans, had Japanese grandparents showing in their eyebrows and eyes. Yami and Yumi Sonada were head turner ladies. When they walked by, if you didn't notice them, you were like Ford who had his true love or, you were completely blind. It was no surprise when the men in the group that the Carter's brought up did give them rather long looks after they stood while being introduced. Teal'c didn't do much other than bow at them and Mitchell knew better as he grabbed Amy's hand. Daniel didn't know better, he was just like Ford and had no eyes for anyone but Sha're. Jack, lingered a bit too long while making small talk, so much so Sam hit his arm and made him walk away. Personally, despite his age, they liked him. The twins were happy with the lessened regulations and pranked people on the ship, on and off.

Nothing serious or damaging and after doing it once to Ford in the kitchen, they learned not to mess with the kitchen ever again. Especially since blowing up the famous brownies was never a good thing. It was more of the other people, including Sam, that was angry than he was with that prank. Ford was extremely surprised when the two said they hated chocolate and wasn't really into anything sugary unless it was fruit, or vanilla foods, which explained why they blew up his brownies not knowing how much everyone else was upset at what they did other than Ford. Sam laughed when she heard it and talked to the girls about a very good friend they had that was the same way, unless it was donuts or cake, which the girls did have when they were in the mood. And it was easy to tell which girl was which by the small mole near their eyes. Yami had it by her right eye near her eyebrow and her sister had it the same way, but on her left. Because of them, they now had in their possession a shuttlecraft even though it really belong to the two ladies. The Sightseer as it was named, had been changed from the original name of someone important in history, even though most of the technology was still in it, but it was basically what they lived in before the Carter's found them since the two loved sightseeing and traveling.

**(A.N. See Galileo 5 in Stark Trek V.)**

There was other people doing work in a few other areas of the ship as they needed to, most being in engineering. They heard the message as they came close to the planet and stopped, not entering orbit and watched the two ships continue around the planet. Since they had no security problems, nothing serious anyway, Ford and Carter had yet to have a head of security. Kate was given the job and she was glad to take it since it meant not having to do a lot of technical jobs, but still allowed her to go pretty much everywhere on the ship and even get off the ship at times with whatever team was beamed down. Being a former secret service agent really helped her out and was less paperwork on the ship now, especially seeing as you could voice record a report now instead of writing it.

Ford waved at the Lieutenant and she pointed at the button which Sally pushed. The screen came on to show Melissa in the command chair, in a white suit, no hat and others working around in the background. Both Fox Carter's looked up from a console in the background and came forward much to Melissa's surprise.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" they both asked.

Many people on the bridge laughed including Ford.

"We have the T.A.R.D.I.S., remember, and finally managed to get to the Star Trek universe a few years back." Ford stated. "We're heading for Atlantis and came looking for anyone who wanted to join this crew since we are rather undermanned. Extended stay since we have no idea when we'll get back here. But once back, those who want to can leave."

Melissa pushed the two out of the way shaking her head and muttering about lack of respect, which hurt because she also said they were trained better.

"I'd take you up on that offer, but I like being in command." Melissa said with a shrug and smile. "We do have some people on the surface that have trained very well and like being in space now that the fear most everyone had is gone. I'll make a call to Dad and see what he can find out."

"Wait, you said a few years." Fox Carter said getting back into view as Melissa shook her head and went back to her chair.

"Yes. When we got the ship, she was heavily stripped down and it took awhile to get her running and get people trained on our technology. She may look a lot like the Enterprise on the outside, but inside, whole other story. We don't have warp drive for one. We could have gotten it, but there is a lot of complications we don't have with hyperspace technology, plus lack of certain materials needed for warp drive that is only in their universe." Carter said then looked at her watch. "We have a few hours or more before we need to get to Atlantis. Want a tour?"

The said tour took most of day and they ended up staying for a few days to allow shore leave for the rest of the crew. Along with story swapping, supply exchanges, and getting more crew, things went very well. Jack was taken home and then brought back less than a minute after he left the ship to finish the parent teacher conference. Ford also took a few of the others back and then brought them back as well with Jack so Hank knew what was happening and how long it was going to be till he got SG-1 back. Sarah and Charlie stayed behind at home and Jack was happy to get out of his uniform.

The I.O.A. and N.I.D. that still was around that were being watched more carefully than before, weren't really happy with the news of the new ship that the Carter's had, but weren't surprised either that they weren't told. Jack managed to keep them from trying anything, like the previous people had tried with other attempts, and told them that they'd get information and details later, which seemed to appease them on the outside.

"The weapons are Asguard beams, though they shoot from the same places as the former phaser emitters. And the photon torpedoes do shoot from the neck section as well as the missiles we have installed. We can't fire torpedoes behind us, but we can shoot a cluster of missiles if we have to from the back of the neck." Carter said.

She was explaining some of the systems to everyone while they were eating in the large commissary which was on one deck in the saucer section and could seal off sections if a hull breach happened anywhere nearby. All the group from before was there along with a lot of furs that joined plus the other versions of SG-1's and Carter's, plus K.I.T.T.

"We had to do some major refitting of the insides. We got an area on the bridge where the T.A.R.D.I.S. can park, little alcoves actually. One in engineering, one in the shuttle bay section, that has been refitted for five 302's if we can get them, plus a few spots for other small ships to land. There is a couple other areas for the T.A.R.D.I.S. to land if she is needed for something in that area. Right now, she's hooked up to the Enterprise in engineering." Ford said.

"How powerful is this ship then?" Mitchell asked.

"Because of the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields, we can take on just about anything, within this universe anyway." Carter said. "If we were still at war with the Ori, we could take on two, possibly three without the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields. More power and better firing arcs. Basically, we're just a bit more powerful than the Daedalus class ships."

"But if you attached a ZPM…" Android Carter said.

"Any ZPM's go to Atlantis. If we found several of them, we'd have Atlantis go around taking out the Wraith before finally coming back to Earth." Ford said.

"But what about all those people out there?" Daniel asked.

"If Atlantis were to come back to Earth Daniel, the plan is already set to have all the supplies sent through Midway to Atlantis and to start building a permanent base on some planet before bringing the city here. That coalition would be the major power with us helping, assuming the negations worked out. Most of the work is done by using a gate like we do at the SGC. Just because we take Atlantis away doesn't mean we can't get a gate for the planet, if it doesn't have one already. We'd still have the Daedalus too, or in this case, that X-wing in that galaxy to provide help and support." Jack said.

"It's all pretty planned out Jackson. I saw and read the file." Mitchell said. "And that file is about an inch thick."

"Any of us be able to go to Atlantis like some of our other people did?" a slender but fit 5'8 wolf named Vance asked.

"I don't see a problem with it." Jack said. "The only problem is you'll be very far away from home and probably not get back for a long time. And when someone unfortunately dies, it can be a week or more before the SGC even learns of it."

This got a several people talking for a moment. A lot more talking and eating took place, some with laughs, others with serious discussion. Most of the Enterprise was made up of technology they already had with only a few systems being something they didn't have before, such as the photon torpedoes. It was no surprise when the other Carter's jumped at a chance to read Ford's book, especially the other Fords. The only stipulation was that they don't try to do any time travel. As they got near their time to leave, the various people went back to the planet or their ships. Many goodbyes took place before they took off using the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get back to the X-wing. SG-1 along with a few others went to the X-wing along with Carter as Ford stayed in the T.A.R.D.I.S. parking her between the two vessels that were now near each other, side by side, in space.

"Just keep a watch on your positions and do any adjustments to make sure neither ship hits each other or me, otherwise, we're all dead." Ford said.

The two twins gave him a thumbs up on his screen as Jack looked at Carter who nodded from the console next to him in the X-wing.

"I suggest, if anything starts to go wrong, the Enterprise should move forward to her left and up. We'll move forward to the right and down to ensure neither of us hit each other." Carter said quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins said together.

"Here we go then. Three, two, one." Ford said flipping the right switches.

Atlantis floated on the ocean as always, the people inside keeping her running to the best of their ability and her keeping them safe with her advanced systems, keeping a watch on the skies and space above for threats, as the people inside looked at said monitors with their fingers ready to send any alerts of activity. It was a nice day, sunny as usual and one of the moons current present in the sky. Activity became heightened as two hyperspace jump points were registered on their sensors.

"Where are they and do you know who?" Woolsey asked.

"The other side of the planet. One ship is showing to be the X-wing and the other, which is a much bigger ship, is of an unknown configuration." Chuck said.

"Signal the X-wing…" Woolsey began.

"Someone from the unknown ship is calling us sir." a lady nearby said.

"Let's hear it." Woolsey said after a moment.

"Atlantis base, this is General O'Neill in temporary command of the great and mighty U.S.S. Enterprise. Is anyone there?" Jack said, as they heard some chuckles in the background

"General O'Neill?" several people said along with the word, Enterprise.

"This is Richard Woolsey in command of Atlantis. Did you say Enterprise?" Woolsey asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes, I did. Great and mighty as well. In a lot of ways, I wish she was mine but then I'd never have time with Charlie or Sarah so..." Jack said getting a few chuckles that Atlantis heard. "We're coming around and going into orbit since we can't make planet fall with the Enterprise. The X-wing will be down shortly to be transferred to your control."

"Our control?" Sheppard asked and then moved in closer. "What's going on up there?"

"Hey John, we got a new ship." Ford said proudly over the line.

"Starfleet didn't make many ships that could land or even enter the atmosphere, but they made up those losses in great looks!" Carter stated.

"We have a picture from one of our satellites sir." one of the guys nearby said as several people including Sheppard muttered the word, Starfleet.

"Let's see it." Woolsey said waving at a screen.

The plasma changed from the spinning SGA insignia to show the Enterprise flying by in orbit. Looks of shock, surprise and unbelief was on everyone's face. Teyla didn't understand it too much though Ronan raised a eyebrow since he did see the Star Trek movies. Rodney was shocked though it quickly went to jealousy as he made mention of the great guys getting the attention or getting the ladies and always leaving him out. Sheppard smacked him in the arm saying he got Jennifer, which made Rodney realize he did get something good but had forgot. Which further made Sheppard smack him again.

"The X-wing is on approach sir. Does she have permission to land?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Woolsey said quickly. "Land in the same spot as before."

"Have the gate room cleared so we can beam in, okay Richard?" Ford asked.

"Do you have any idea the protocols…" Woolsey began.

"Dick, they are with me. Clear the room." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Woolsey said waving a hand.

First Jack and the people with him beamed in and once they moved, Ford and Carter, along with a bunch of others along with the rest beamed down. It was a bit surprising to see well over fifty people down there which grew as everyone else on the Enterprise beamed down leaving both ships empty with K-9 keeping control of the Enterprise.

"What's going on here?" Woolsey asked as he passed several people and furs on the stairs and walked up to Jack SG-1.

"We're here for the nickel tour Dick." Jack stated with a straight face that had Ford's sides hurting and Sam snickering with Janet.

"This city can hold more then three times our numbers here Woolsey. We got food and several other things K-9 is going to beam down when we call him. We've already looked and found everything is okay for the moment out there and no important missions are on the way for another couple of days, meaning Sheppards team and such. We'll keep it down and keep the command center serious, but otherwise, we are here to have a party in honor of our new ship. Even though we've had her for a few years." Ford said proudly after getting over the laughing fit. "Barely any of us really see vacation time much less take it, so, why not bring it here?"

"We have some new friends we want to show around, which are people who work on the Enterprise and came from the Star Trek universe." Carter said. "Some of the furs from Gia'as also came to see friends and family here."

Woolsey only shook his head and then looked at his hand as a bottle of aspirin was put in it. Everyone was breaking up and talking as they went off with different parties to check things out or go straight to eating where K-9 was beaming down a bunch of meals that Ford and Carter made with her parents and their two kids.

"I think you'll need these." Janet said before heading off with her daughter and Charles as Woolsey opened the bottle.

"I'm going after the hot twins McKay." Woolsey heard Sheppard say. "You coming?"

"No." Rodney stated. "I'm lucky I have Jennifer and I want it to stay that way."

"This, coming from the man who just said a moment ago he didn't get anything after seeing the Enterprise in orbit." Sheppard said as Rodney glared at the man and rubbed his aching arm.

The next two days were great for everyone, minus Woolsey for the most part since he was constantly worried about the problems or possibly problems to come, even though none came even with all the people they now had in the city. A lot of tours took place, lots more talking and even more eating. Ford shuttled people back and forth at various times to Earth in the T.A.R.D.I.S. during the four day stay, plus Gia'as. On the fifth day, they all got ready to go back to Earth and back to their normal duties and routines, both on the Enterprise and Atlantis. The Daedalus was still at Earth so the X-wing stayed on the east pier for the moment until it came back with personnel to take command of it and stay with Atlantis giving the Daedalus more time to stay at Earth or be a better taxi system if need be.

Night came upon the city and most of the people had went to bed changing over to the night shift. Sheppard, Rodney and a few others were still up and in the command center saying their goodbyes to SG-1 and the Carter's.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Wonder who that could be? We only have two teams off world right now and neither are suppose to report back until tomorrow." Sheppard said as he went back into the command center with Rodney and Ford while the others stayed in the gate room.

"No I.D.C. sir and the shield is up." Chuck said.

"Strange. Anything…" Sheppard began.

"Getting a video transmission now sir. Shall I bring it up?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Sheppard said.

The monitor changed from the normal spinning SGA insignia background to show a clear day in the background along with some smoke and a Wraith looking at them.

"Ah, John Sheppard. I am very relieved to see you again." Todd said with his face rather close to the camera.

"Is he talking to us from a M.A.L.P.?" Ford asked.

"We've lost a few to the Wraith. No wonder he has one." Rodney stated.

"Almost surprising to see you again Todd. We were pretty sure you died." Sheppard stated while crossing his arms.

"As you can see, I survived. Not only that, the retrovirus worked, though the pain was very excruciating." Todd said holding up a hand that had no mouth on it anymore.

"Congratulations." Sheppard said with sarcasm. "You'll forgive me if I don't feel all that sympathetic about it."

"I would be surprised if you were." Todd said with the same distain.

"Enough chit chat. What are you calling for? I seriously doubt this is some sort of social call." Sheppard said as Woolsey came into the room.

"What's going on?" Woolsey asked.

"That Wraith we named Todd has called. Guess he is calling for help or something." Jack said. "And, he has one of our M.A.L.P.'s."

"You are indeed correct that this is not a social call John Sheppard. If fact, I have called, as you say, to inform you of a dire situation that has arose. After we parted, I was able to get back into the alliance and regain my former rank amongst the Wraith. Along with some of my troops. However, one of my scientist turned on me and shot down my Dart and took over my Hive." Todd said moving out of the cameras view to show a damaged and smoking Dart in the background. "He more than likely assumes I have died in the crash."

"And you want us to help you get back at him. We've done this dance before." Rodney muttered.

"Why should we help you? Our track record with helping you and you helping us hasn't been all that great. We almost died the last time we worked together." Sheppard stated.

"When we were fighting the Replicators on their home world, I managed to acquire more than one zero point module. I would explain further, but only if I were on Atlantis." Todd said with a smirking smile.

"We'll get back to you." Sheppard said as he nodded to the guy at the controls.

The gate was shut off and the group went into the conference room to talk. Only a few people sat down while the others stood around or paced.

"This most likely is a trap in an attempt to let down our guard so he can get something from us." Woolsey stated.

"There was a lot of Wraith vessels there helping us in the attack. Considering the output the ZPM's give off in energy readings and the fact that once the Replicators started coming together in a large ball, they certainly had enough time to grab more than one." Carter said. "Ford would have gotten more, but we needed the T.A.R.D.I.S. back on the ship in case anything happened and the Wraith had more manpower to gather more."

"Unlike us, they could have easily used their Darts to blow a path through the towers to get to the ZPM's and then leave just as quickly too." Rodney said.

"We've had problems with Todd every time we've worked with him, but he hasn't actually lied to us." Sheppard said. "I almost hate to say it, but even though he's left out a few details each time, he basically gives us enough to know it's true."

"I hate to admit it, but he's probably right." Ronan said. "With all the other times he's been here, he's agreed to all our demands and has yet to cause any problems. Not any significant ones anyway."

"Besides the time he attempted to steal the X-wing." Teyla stated.

"He did have a point and in his position, I can understand why he thought we were behind that….sabotaging drive system." Ford said as he forgot the real name. "Just bad timing for both sides."

"I think we should hear him out. I assume we can use the Enterprise to check out his story, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be any problems I can think of." Ford said. "That okay with you Sam?"

"Sure. If anything we can get another ZPM or two out of this." Carter said. "Maybe more if we are lucky." Rodney said with a smile.

They called Todd back and let him through making sure he agreed to a few conditions first. He had to change into a gray prisoner like suit, have his subspace transmitter removed and have his hands cuffed. Once there and those things were done, he was placed into small room with a table and chair and a few guards outside. Both Carters were back on the Enterprise in orbit along with the rest of everyone they brought with to Atlantis, going over some details and ideas as they waited to hear from Atlantis on what else Todd told them. Woolsey and Sheppard entered and stayed standing, relief spread through Woolsey, that he kept to himself as Todd stayed seated.

"We will help you get back at your subordinate or whatever you call him, but you should know we will take any and all ZPM's we find. However, knowing how many your subordinate has will help us greatly in defeating him." Woolsey stated.

"Possibly without taking the ship out at the same time. You come through for us, you get to go free once again." Sheppard said.

"Very good speech." Todd said with a air of amusement. "However, telling you how many he may or may not have will not do you much good since I doubt you would even be able to get yours hands on them."

"Humor us." Sheppard said with a similar tone.

"I was able to acquire 7 ZPM's before the planet was destroyed. One that you already know of has been destroyed when you dropped the Hive ship on the facility Sheppard." Todd said with a smug smile as he saw Woolsey cringe. "I can't say for certain how many my subordinate may have, but I know of a few he couldn't have."

"More than one then?" Woolsey asked.

"Two, perhaps three. With just one he could easily take over as the leader of all the Wraith. I can say for certain that Atlantis would be no challenge against him if he were to come here." Todd stated.

"You make it sound like he is not ready." Sheppard said.

"He most likely is not. Wraith technology and Ancient technology are very different. I had several scientist working on the project to ensure there was no complications with making it possible for us to use the ZPM's." Todd said.

"So, one of these scientist decided to stab you in the back and take over I see. Doesn't surprise me really. Too many of us fighting back and not enough to go around and feed everyone at the same time." Sheppard said.

"Yes. Unlike me, he and the others on the ship are still Wraith. My other troops that survived the process, were killed or fled if they were able. His plan is to finish the adaptation of the ZPM to the ship before coming to attack Atlantis. Even if he is unable to obtain the city to get to Earth, destroying Atlantis will be enough to show the rest of the people in this galaxy that fighting the Wraith is utterly pointless in the end." Todd said a bit smugly.

"Then we need to get after that ship before it is ready. Where is it?" Sheppard asked.

"I will tell you, only if I am able to go along with." Todd said standing and holding out his cuffed hands. "These are not very friendly, but I can live with keeping them on as part of the deal. Along with this appalling outfit."

Calling the Enterprise, Sheppard and Woolsey told the people above on the bridge listening what they knew. A few minutes later, Sheppard and his team along with Todd were beamed up into the transporter room.

"Where's the coordinates Todd?" Ford asked.

"What assurance do I have that you won't send me back to Atlantis after I tell you?" Todd asked.

"I admit I still have a lot of anger and distain at your race, but I give my word I won't have you transported back to Atlantis or off into space." Ford stated as he held up a hand, which Todd was unsure of what meant until Sheppard spoke.

"I assume it would be too much to ask to be on the bridge as well." Todd said raising an eyebrow.

"Kate, you watch him please. Have him sit in the seat down from the engineering station." Ford said as Kate nodded and took him away with Ronan and a couple other guards.

"What if he tries something…." Sheppard began as they followed down the hall a bit farther away, and heard Ford snort lightly.

"One of the really cool things we were able to get off Starfleet technology was some important security protocols they use, such as being able to access controls. Some are user friendly, but the bridge and several other high security and more important spots on the ship only respond to certain people. If you don't have proper access, you're just pushing buttons and flipping switches that do nothing." Carter stated.

"Much the same as pushing keys on a un-powered laptop I take it?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, just like that." Rodney said as they got in another elevator nearby.

Once on the bridge, it was no surprise that it was rather crowded. The different SG-1's were there along with the normal bridge personnel. Kate was seated near John with Todd in a seat nearby looking around with interest. Kate, along with most of the people on the Enterprise that were normal crew, had energy pistols on their hips much like Ronan did. The color's varied as did some of the designs, but basically they were all the same weapon. Ford stood by the command chair as Sam sat in it with Sally in her lap, taking over from Grainger, who was happy to get back to his station that one of the other Sam's was working on for him.

"Marceles, inform Atlantis we are taking off and will be back as soon as we can." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Marceles said.

"Break orbit please. Todd, were are we headed?" Ford asked as Todd told them the coordinates. "Once you're ready ladies, get us going."

"Yes General!" the two said together cheerfully.

They felt the ship move and saw it on the view screen as the ship turned from the planet and then saw as it jump into hyperspace.

"On course General." Yami said.

"We should arrive in just over an hour." Yumi said.

"Great work. We have until then to get ready. Marceles, ship wide please." Carter said as she nodded at Ford.

"You're on General." Marceles said.

"All hands, attention please. Most of you already know of what we are going to do in just over an hour. For those of you that are not part of the normal crew, I ask that you keep watch on the time and please be somewhere safe at least ten minutes before we arrive. We don't expect much or any trouble if we are lucky, but better safe than sorry. For everyone else, we'll go to red alert seven minutes before exiting hyperspace and be at full battle stations." Ford said.

Waving a hand, Marceles got the message and shut the com off.

"Now it is just a waiting game." Sheppard said.

"Now we make plans." Carter said getting up.

"What sort of plans?" Jack asked.

"We still need to work out a lot of the details, but basically, we need to neutralize the Wraith ship so we can get aboard, grab the ZPM's and then leave." Mitchell said.

"Why not blow the ship up?" Jack asked.

"We made a deal with Todd. He gives us the location, we get the ZPM's, he gets to leave and take his ship, if we don't have to blow it up." Sheppard said.

"And if we do?" Jack asked.

"We leave him on a planet with a Stargate and let him go." Teyla said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jack said with a frown. "In our experience, letting an enemy go like that tends to bite you in the ass later."

"I don't like it either." Android Jack said.

"We have to keep our word sir, even if they are technically our enemy." Sheppard said. "I've never went back on my word."

"We'll all head to the observation deck to discuss everything. Say ten minutes. I need to go to the T.A.R.D.I.S. for something and then I'll be there." Carter said heading into the lift with Sally and another Sam that went with.

"Jack, I need you to stay here. If all this works out, we'll be heading over and someone needs to be in charge here. You are a better commander and leader than anything else, of a technological nature." Ford said touching his shoulder and the command chair.

"Why not him?" Jack asked as he waved a thumb at the science station.

"Because Nickolas will be watching the scanners and sensors for anything and everything. It's what he is good at and enjoys. We'll need you to help make decisions based on what Marceles tells you once we are over there." Ford said.

"But…." Jack began.

"You know Sarah would find some way to kill me if I let you go over there and die or get hurt. No offense, but you aren't young anymore." Ford stated. "Sure, I can go back in time and get people that died, but depending on what happens, I might not be able to."

"It won't be the same without you there Jack, but I know I will feel better with you watching us from here." Daniel said.

"You shall be with us in spirit O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"I'll keep SG-1 safe as I always have sir." Mitchell said.

"Fine, but it is still not fair." Jack grumbled as he took the command chair. "On the other hand, I always wanted to be in charge of a ship named Enterprise."

"Go eat some cake Jack. It will be awhile before we get there." Ford said. "Kate, take Todd to one of the less sparse rooms. Post a few guards and then join us."

She nodded and left with Todd as everyone else left the bridge.

Around a large wooden octagon table was all of the SG-1's, Kate, Sheppard's team and both Carters. Jace Ta'nor, a Siberian Husky from Gia'as who loved hockey as much as Jack did, only because android Jack got him into playing it, was the second in command under Kate as security chief. Since the two were still working out details of how things went on the ship and such, Ford and Carter both felt it would be a good idea if they were in on the plan so they could get better training in working together. He wore a red jean vest, though strange, no one said anything and black leather pants which showed off his muscular physique along with combat boots. On the breast sections of the vest was a insignia of the SGC and the Gia'as symbol. Though he had good qualifications from Melissa and Draco, along with a few others, Jace wanted to be guard or security, but not in total charge since that would take a lot of his free time away. Such as listening to classical music and perfecting several of his hockey moves, which was why Kate was in charge.

The table was in the observation room that had a very clear look at the stars along with a old style boat steering wheel that was the exact one that was used in the scene for Star Trek V, that Ford got at an auction. A few pictures along each wall was also present, but beyond that, the room was barely furnished. Sam was at the head of the table with the steering wheel behind her as Ford walked around the table talking. Though input was put back and forth and other comments or suggestions made, Ford continued to pace claiming he felt restless.

"We all know the Wraith do not use weapons that kill. Other than some that carry a small knife, you rarely see it used. They prefer to stun or knock out their opponents in order to feed on them later." Ford said. "So, body armor is basically useless unless they attack you directly."

"Even then it doesn't always help. Being so strong, they like to pick up their opponents by the necks and then toss them around or squeeze until you pass out. Then later suck your life away." Sheppard stated.

"Right. Ronan has never used any body armor that I have seen, and he's taken them on bare handed several times. I just like having my heavy coat because I'm used to fighting in it. As with most if not all enemies, shooting them in the head is best way to stop them." Ford said.

"They usually heal from any shots to their chest or anywhere else without stopping and then take the life of whoever they can before moving on to the next person." Ronan said.

"We all stay in groups of four or more. Watching each others back as best you can. The plan is simple, we take out the ships weapons and engines, go over and board it. Find the ZPM's, take them, leave the ship relatively intact if possible, drop off Todd and leave. Seeing as they can't feed on androids and I'm sure you'll be able to fight them off easily, I want you five to spilt up and be in five other teams. If the others get stunned, you can stay there and keep them from getting dragged off or worse." Carter said as they nodded in agreement.

"Who's team are you going with General?" Mitchell asked.

"No one's." Ford stated.

"You're going off alone aren't you?" Carter asked. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Really, I fight better alone. If I only have to watch myself, I can do more damage. And if I cause enough trouble, they'll send more at me hopefully. Such as going after the people captive for food. If I can't save them, I'll shoot them instead. Cut down on their ability to heal as much." Ford said.

"It is a much more humane way to die and even less painful." Teyla stated.

"I volunteer to stay and watch our escape route." Fox Ford said.

"Same here." Fox Carter said.

"How are we going to find the ZPM's anyway?" Android Jack asked. "Do we have special tools we'll be given?"

"We've modified some replicated life sign detectors to scan only for their unique signature." Carter began as she held one up. "You can switch it to life signs here and back again when you need to."

"Wait, that ship is going to be powered by a few of those things. Doesn't that mean it will be even harder to find since the power from them will be running through the ship?" Jace asked.

"He's got a point." Kate said as a few others nodded.

"Wraith technology is based solely on being organic in nature. No matter what sort of power device is used, all it will do it increase their organic systems further but not change them. Sort of like having a pace maker, though your heart is replaced with a technological device to keep you alive, the rest of you is still the same and doesn't change." Rodney stated while moving his hands.

"We have them set to search for the highest concentration of energy. Each team will have one along with a life signs detector to keep watch on anyone approaching." Carter said.

"I will be doing distractions and damage instead of looking for any ZPM's. If I do find any, I'll radio my position for any group close by to come." Ford said.

"What sort of weapons are we using or does it matter?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing extremely explosive. Take C-4 if we have to, blow the hyperdrive if necessary or something, but nothing beyond that. We don't want to be the cause for a chain reaction, even if the possibility of that happening is remote." Ford said. "I plan on just taking my energy pistols and my Heavy Arms rifle. I'd take my personal cannons, but the danger of putting a bullet through the ship or something is too dangerous. Now, since you have enhanced bodies, I suggest you get ones for yourself as well. You can do more damage and cover others better with them. No grenades for anyone."

The android SG-1 nodded.

"Okay. I guess that pretty much settles things." Carter said.

"Sounds good to me." Mitchell said.

"Sam, once we drop out of hyperspace, I want you scanning that ship with every sensor and scanner you can in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Grainger will do the same and hopefully between the two we will get more than enough intel on the ship." Ford said as he leaned on the table near her and she nodded.

"A map of the ship would work well in the boarding plan if we can get one." Kate said.

"Hopefully a life sign number too." Jace said.

"If we do, any clusters of life signs will mean people kept captive for feeding." Sheppard said. "For the moment, we'll leave them be if we come across them. If we can manage to retrieve all of the ZPM's, then taking out the remaining crew will be a viable option and from there, rescuing those captive."

"I know in many ways we shouldn't, but once we drop out of hyperspace and start doing the scans, I will contact them and order them to surrender." Ford said quickly holding up a hand as most of them started to protest. "I highly doubt that they will though, but I have to try. We made a deal with Todd and have to live up to it as best we can."

"I hate it, but we haven't broken our word with him yet." Sheppard said as he crossed his arms.

"We will be at full alert by the time Ford contacts them so if they fire and or send waves of Darts, we won't have to worry about getting damaged. From there, we move around them, take out the engines and weapons before boarding her." Carter said.

"Wait, how are we doing that anyway?" Rodney asked. "Their ships generate a E.M field that makes it almost impossible to use the transporters and we already know there is no small crafts on this ship to carry us over. And I don't count that shuttle those twins have since we've already determined it isn't really on par with our Puddle Jumpers."

"We've done some extensive modifications to the transporter systems using some ideas from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and some parts as well. This ship is a compilation of three different technologies, human, Ancient and Asguard. Will all of the data we've gathered on the Wraith vessels we've had and encountered, we are pretty sure we will be able to send over people by the transporters." Carter said. "All the simulations worked out perfectly."

"Simulations…" Rodney began.

"Only show what should happen, we know. Once we get the other things done and make it possible to drop the shields on the Enterprise, we will beam over a device we've created that will boost the transporter signal. For any of you that have watched Star Trek TNG, the same principle is very much like the pattern enhancers. Instead of the three devices they use, we have a box of sorts." Ford said.

"With a much better signal amplification. And the only reason we know it works is because we tested it under several different conditions, usually using Ford as the transporter subject." Carter said.

"How many failed?" Rodney asked.

"Like three, I think? Or was it four?" Ford muttered.

"Four, but that last one was your fault for falling down and cracking the face plate of the space suit." Carter pointed out.

"And how many test were done, hmm? Seven, eight, twenty?" Rodney asked with a mixture of sarcasm, concern and insult because he believed he should have been helping on the project.

"Over a dozen McKay. Considering the danger and other ideas for the transport enhancer system, it was kinda hard to find good places to test it." Carter stated. "Point is, it works. And if I'm willing to use it like I did, then so can you."

"We don't have com badges and didn't create any so you'll each get a small transmitter, about the side of a quarter, which emits a distinct frequency that will be easily detected by our sensors and make it easier to locate where you are and possibly be able to beam you out if you're not near the enhancing device." Ford said.

"It's very durable and sort of looks like those thin batteries you get for watches and some medical equipment." Carter said. "Best place to hide it would be in a shoe or in your sock if you want, but not where it can fall out. If on the off chance you get captured, the Wraith have yet to take your clothes or footwear off making hiding this tiny device in your shoe the best idea. Also avoids most scans and doesn't set off medal detectors."

"As for the android team, you'll have to put it somewhere on yourself, or in, since you'd probably break it if it's in your footwear." Ford said as they nodded.

"Anything we need to go over?" Carter asked. "Any questions?"

Having no other concerns, the meeting was ended and they all went their separate ways giving them just over half an hour before they arrived.

People were going about different things around the ship as they continued through hyperspace. Ford was on the bridge looking over a few things as they were going to arrive in about fifteen minutes while Sam was helping with something in engineer with the other Carter's and one of his other selves. The rest were eating or getting a more through tour or such.

"General, I've got a new reading." Grainger reported while looking in a scanner.

"More Wraith?" Ford asked turning with the chair and groaning. "Guess Todd left out some details."

"No, he was right about it being one ship. But we're going to overshoot them at this rate since they are moving, though slowly, and have enough to be no where near where we would have came out. They're just over five minutes away." Grainger stated.

"They must be already done. Damn!" Ford said hitting the arm of the chair as he got into it. "Prepare to drop us out of hyperspace. Price, I need ship wide."

"Com lines open General." Price said.

"Red Alert, all hands, battle stations! I repeat, Battle Stations!" Ford said as the Red Alert went off seconds later all over the ship. "The enemy is much closer than previously thought. ETA is four minutes till we encounter them. Everyone not involved in this plan, find a place to stay safe and out of the way."

"Beam weapons charged and ready General." Yumi said. "Torpedo room reports ready to fire along with all missile bays."

"Link with the T.A.R.D.I.S. is established and functioning perfectly." Yami said. "Shields ready to engage the moment we exit hyperspace."

"Good. Grainger…" Ford began as he turned to the man.

"All ready to begin further scanning when we drop out." Grainger said holding up a thumb while still looking in the scanner.

"Excellent work everyone. Yami, Yumi, you've seen the data and how a Wraith ship uses its weapons." Ford said.

"Move only once they have fired." Yami said.

"Not before because they can target you better then." Yumi said.

"And to think, Starfleet gave up on you two." Ford said with a chuckle as they smiled.

"What happened? There was more than ten minutes left?" Mitchell asked as he exited the elevator with a few others.

Kate and Jace sat Todd back down in the chair he was in before as the Daniel's stayed by the back of the bridge with the Teal'c's, Jack's and android Ford. Plus Sheppard and his team.

"Exiting hyperspace in ten seconds General." Yami said.

"They may begin firing the moment we exit." Ford said.

"All ready to go General." Yumi said.

They dropped out of hyperspace a few million kilometers out and was at full alert and ready for battle before the flash of their exit had vanished.

"Scanning now." Grainger reported.

"Sending message for surrender General." Price announced. "Not getting any response though."

"I'm getting very powerful readings General. From what I can gather, that ship is operating on four ZPM's. And the vessel is growing rapidly. It's almost twice our size." Grainger reported. "Hmm, this reading is interesting as well…."

"I thought it looked bigger than normal." Ford said. "It even looks like it is growing."

"I did not expect this sort of result, but it is impressive is it not General?" Todd asked with a smug look.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ford growled lightly.

"The ship is growing. And they are powering weapons. Readings indicate…." Grainger began.

"That's not normal Wraith firepower." Yumi said worried as they saw a large energy burst coming at them.

"30 degrees to port! Full sublight!" Ford shouted.

Price announced to the crew of the evasive action taking place as the ship veered off to the left sharply as several large burst of energy came at them. The first one impacted the side of the shields as they were moving as did the second followed by the grazing of the third and the rest passed through the area they had been.

"Target their weapon systems. Several burst." Ford ordered quickly.

"They are turning, quickly!" Grainger stated loudly.

As the extremely large Wraith vessel turned to towards them, four burst of their beam weapons from under the saucer hit the area under the Wraith ship where they had fired. Explosions were seen and the ship tilted for a moment before completing its turn and firing back. The Enterprise pulled up sharply as the first through third blast hit their shields as they moved, going over the Wraith vessel as they fired more beam shots and a few missiles from the aft launchers.

"Those Daedalus class vessels would have been destroyed in seven to eight hits. And that includes if the ship had most of the power diverted to their shields." Grainger reported. "They're not even using a lot of their power for their weapons. I'm still reading the power of four ZPM's."

"What's the shield status?" Ford asked as they banked the vessel to avoid another round of blast.

"No discernable change." Yumi said.

"Even with every shot we hit them with, they repair the damage within a few moments. And the damage is minimal at best." Yami said. "We're at a stalemate here."

"They have extreme firepower and armor, along with their regeneration ability, and our best is a practically impenetrable defense." Grainger said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly ran into us. Keep us back and keep evading. Fire the beam weapons at your discretion, but at their weapons as much as possible. I'd rather they not get any ideas if we're are too close. No torpedoes yet." Ford said as the girls nodded. "Grainger, we need a weak spot."

"What about trying to hit one of the ZPM's?" Rodney asked. "Be a sad loss but better than us getting killed."

"Find one Grainger." Ford said.

"Sorry to say General, even before the battle started, it's been hard to scan through that mass. There is so much movement from all the growth and power running around, I can't get exact readings on them. And even if I did find one, we'd have to probably stay in one place to blast a hole through that much armor to even get to one. I did find out they have a Stargate onboard though…" Grainger said.

"A Stargate?" a few people asked surprised.

"It makes sense, considering the size of the ship. When they got to Atlantis to attack us, with them having a Stargate on their ship, they keep us from activating ours." Rodney said.

"That's right. They've done that to us before to prevent us from leaving." Sheppard said waving a finger as he agreed with Rodney and remembered the same incident.

"Good find Grainger. We might be able to use that to our advantage…" Ford began.

"Wait, I may have something…." Grainger said suddenly.

"Get us out of the line of fire!" Carter yelled over the com.

"What's is it?" Ford asked back.

"General!" Grainger shouted quickly as the twins did.

The ship was unable to move quickly enough to avoid the powerful blast that slammed fully into the starboard side of the ship, shaking her hard and tilting her slightly to the left and causing the ship to drift off course despite the heavy shields they had, as a intense blast hammered them for several seconds. The bright light that surrounded the ship made it extremely difficult to see anything either.

"What the hell was that?" Ford yelled while pulling himself off the floor with the command chair. "Stabilize and damage report!"

"Shields have dropped by roughly 6%. Physical damage is minimal." Grainger said after getting off the floor. "A few structural cracks on the nacelle struts, and some windows on the starboard which thankfully never broke, otherwise nothing dangerous."

"What happened?" several of the non crew people along with Ford asked.

"The Wraith vessel has left the area. Not sure what direction, but from the power reading I got, they are working with 3 ZPM's." Grainger said.

"They burned a full ZPM in one blast at us! Incredible! And scary! Atlantis wouldn't survive at all! I doubt there'd even be enough left to use as scrap!" Rodney said shaken.

"How's the crew?" Ford asked quickly.

"Got injuries coming in from all decks." Price said. "No deaths thankfully."

"Persistent bastards." Sheppard muttered as he finally got to his feet.

"Shields are back to full." Yumi said. "I've got a reading on their departure direction, do I follow?"

"I thought you lost them?" Ford said.

"Sam sent up scans she got in the T.A.R.D.I.S a moment ago." Grainger said. "I sent it to the twins."

"Maximum hyperdrive…" Ford began.

"General, we've got a problem." Price said uneasy. "I'm not that great at Wraith yet and we're still working on installing and upgrading the rest of the translation program, but I think we're in trouble."

"What is it?" Ford asked coming over to her station.

"Just after we took that blast, a strange message was picked up. At first, I thought it was the Wraith calling out for help, but when this other reading showed up…" Price said pointing at the small screen.

"That's a dimensional rift energy signature…" Ford said unease.

"I recognize that. It's similar to the one that happened when that other version of me came to this universe." Rodney said and then yelled. "Oh god! We are in so much trouble!"

"What is it McKay?" Sheppard asked exasperated.

"It is a Wraith message, and I'd bet everything that that Wraith ship also got it, which is why they left." Rodney stated.

"This message gives the exact location of Earth." Ford said making everyone stop talking or doing anything but breath. "And with the course projection they took, it's Earth they are headed for."

"What do we do General?" Yumi asked.

"Head for Atlantis, maximum speed. We need to inform them and Earth right away." Ford said pushing a button on Price's console. "Sam, call Earth and get hold of the SGC. This Wraith vessel we encountered knows where Earth is and is headed there right now and running on three ZPM'S. We're going back to Atlantis to figure out a plan there and will get more detailed information passed along when we can."

Back at Atlantis, Woolsey was very disturbed to hear the news, especially since the Enterprise wasn't even able to scratch the Wraith ship technically. Sheppards team, the Carters and the bridge crew of the Enterprise along with the other SG-1 teams were in Woolsey's office speaking despite the cramped space.

"We've already informed the SGC and they are getting the chair ready at this moment." Woolsey said. "The Daedalus has been diverted back to Earth until they have an idea of what to do."

"What about the other ships we have?" Carter asked.

"The Odyssey, Apollo and the Sun Zu, that just recently was commissioned to active duty is in orbit with the Daedalus." Woolsey said.

"I guess the General Hammond isn't ready yet then." Carter muttered.

"About time he got some recognition for all he's done." Android Ford said with a smile of respect.

"Last I heard he was still on active duty. I'll bet he asked to command one and the President gave it to him." Android Jack said with a happy smile.

"I bet he'd even be willing to have us as crew members." Android Daniel said. "We'd be able to go back out there in the galaxy again more often. I miss those days."

"So do I." Android Jack said.

"George unfortunately will be unable to command that ship, or any others I'm sad to say." Woolsey said sadly.

"Sorry everyone. We meant to tell you all, but with everything that has been happening, we forgot." Carter said sadly. "Hammond passed away in his sleep during a heart attack a few weeks ago."

The large group was shocked at the news and were all saddened instantly like the people that already knew.

"I'm guessing you weren't able to go back…" Android Ford began.

"We did. About a week before it happened, we had a big get together at the mansion and spent the day eating, swapping stories and having fun." Ford said.

"When we heard what happened, we went back a day before it was going to happen and told him about what was to come. He just smiled at us, thanked us for the news and told us he was ready to go. We couldn't talk him out of it." Carter said as she held back tears and looked at the table as she wiped her eyes.

"He spent the rest of the day with his family, called a bunch of people and talked to them for awhile. Saying his goodbyes without giving away what was going to happen." Ford said and then cleared his throat. "Only we knew why he wasn't saved, and now you all know."

"I knew the old man had some health troubles. I guess he just got tired of being old like a lot of people do when they get up there." Android Jack said.

"Though I did want I could for him, old age can't be cured by those hand healing devices." Vala said.

"We have letters he wrote you all as well. Remind us later to give them to you." Carter said.

"As unfortunate as this news is, we need to get back to figuring out a plan of action." Woolsey said. "We can't stop them while they are in hyperspace. Can you go back in time…"

"No. Going back to stop the Wraith from getting the ZPM's would cause a paradox problem. Not to mention I have no idea where they got the ZPM's after they left the Replicator world." Ford said shaking his head. "And even if there was five Enterprises fighting that ship at the same time, it would have still gotten away."

"We looked over our scans and sensor reports from that time and found that that message was without a doubt from another universe, and was completely unavoidable." Carter said.

"We're just lucky it was one Wraith ship and not several that got it." Sheppard said. "Otherwise, the entire fleet would probably be on their way there now."

"They only got that message from the massive power boost to pretty much all their systems. The rest of the Wraith couldn't have gotten the message because of the residual radiation that was with it." Carter said.

"Wait, Wraith ships have to make stops when they do long distant hyperdrive jumps. Considering the mass on that ship, it would have to make secluded stops to allow the hull to regenerate." Rodney stated as he snapped his fingers. "I can look at some data we have, do the variables and be able to find out when and were they should stop. We could have the Enterprise and the other three or our ships waiting their to stop…."

"Bad idea. If we weren't able to take that ship down then and there, we'd have nothing to defend Earth with. The Enterprise was lucky just because of the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields." Ford said.

"Seeing the data we got from the attacks on us, our other ships can only withstand seven blast at most." Carter said.

"Then how do you suggest we stop them? You have the only ship that is capable of even being close to even with their power." Woolsey said.

"I say we wait till they drop out of hyperspace near Earth and then go all out on them." Mitchell said. "I know I don't know a lot about the Wraith, but I'm damned sure they know we have the Ancient weapons platform and that it is operational. Every enemy that has came after Earth has stayed back because of that platform. Anubis, the Goa'uld, the Ori..."

"Indeed. I surmise their strategy would be to stop somewhere out past the Earth's moon and assess the situation before moving in to attack." Teal'c said.

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet they'll send Darts in to try and stop the platform from even firing, and or, send them in to make us use the drones to take out the Darts so we'll have less ammo to use against their ship." Sheppard said.

"Perhaps the Jaffa will be able to lend some of their vessels to aid us." Android Teal'c said.

"I believe that it would be possible. I cannot say for certain how many vessels will come to the Tauri's aid, but I am sure I can convince them Council of how important it would be to help in this endeavor." Teal'c said.

"If the Wraith take out Earth, the rest of the Milky Way will be next on their list." Android Jack said. "And there is no one to stop them."

"Considering the power that vessel has, they'd easily be able to send a message to the rest of the Wraith here to come to our galaxy once Earth is gone." Rodney said. "Three weeks isn't a lot of time to make a counter attack. Especially since the Jaffa are the only other super power with ships in the Milky Way."

"There is a few others, such as the Lucian Alliance, but we're better off keeping them out of this." Carter said.

"I'm sure that the Gia'as fleet would help." Android Ford said. "They've got three ships in service."

"Three already?" Sheppard asked surprised. "What do they do? Spend all their time building these ships?"

"I find it fun to help build them." Android Carter said. "The programming issues are the easiest part of the process. And since there is a lot of androids now, and we can work without needing to rest…"

"How many androids are there?" Spartan asked. "I'd really like to see the specs on how the process is done if possible too."

"Last count was somewhere over a hundred." Android Ford said. "Some of them are android versions of the Gia'ans, but not many. We've actually been making androids ourselves and helping them become sentient on their own."

"How is that possible?" Woolsey asked.

"Since we are unable to procreate, being androids, this is the only way to technically increase our numbers." Android Carter said.

"We've had help from them as well." Android Jack said pointing at two specific people.

"Considering the Knight Foundation file I read, that doesn't surprise me." Woolsey muttered. "You do have the original car in your possession, to, quite frankly, use as a template."

"We actually never thought of it that way." Android Ford said. "We got the extra help with some Replicators we talked to…"

"Replicators?" Woolsey exclaimed. "It was my understanding they were all destroyed."

"Not all of them. There is a copy of Atlantis out there with significant power, no Stargate either in the city or in orbit. They do have a lot of raw materials, but not really all the necessary parts to make a ship to get a lot of people off the planet." Carter said. "They are the remnants of the ones that Doctor Weir talked about that stayed hidden and fled, which made the human forms of Sheppards team."

"They didn't recreate your team Sheppard, so calm down." Ford said as the man got ready to rant and rave from the looks of it. "Though that Replicator Weir and those others with her are on that city along with that Replicator version of me. We've been keeping a watch on them and they are turning themselves into organics like us so they can gain ascension. A few actually did too."

"Is that wise?" Woolsey asked.

"There is over a million ascended beings up there, probably more, spread out over the two galaxies. A few hundred aren't going to have the power to do anything drastic or terrible. If that was or becomes the case, they'll intervene first." Ford said. "And if there was a problem, something would have been done on their end."

"I'm assuming that they won't come to our aid at all, just like all the other times?" Daniel asked as Ford shook his head.

"Getting back on track, with the many of us there is now, we've gotten the ships ready in record time. We really need two more because there is that many people waiting in line to take places." Android Carter said.

"For a people who were afraid of space and flying, they've really changed a lot." Android Jack said.

"We've got our Enterprise, the Star Fox, the Star Burst, which was named that because at the time the Council was thinking up a name, there was very nice and cool meteor shower that went on for a couple of hours. Someone mentioned it looked like star burst and, there you have it." Android Carter said.

"Oh wait, there is one other ship that is almost finished. She might even be ready now." Android Ford stated.

"It is possible." Android Carter said. "But not all of her decks are sealed."

"She is fit and ready to fight though." Android Jack said. "If need be, only androids can use her for the moment."

"This must be the ship you wanted the beam technology for." Ford muttered. "I never did see what the ship was though."

"It's a modified version of the Daedalus class ships." Android Jack said. "Since we have more combat experience, they were going to give her to us for awhile so we could train the others."

"Her name is the Indomitable." Android Teal'c stated. "I was instrumental in her naming."

"I like it as well." Teal'c said to his counterpart.

"What about the Mercy?" Android Daniel asked.

"That ship has very few offensive abilities Daniel." Android Jack said. "It is a medical vessel, nothing more. Considering her size, she'd be more of a target than anything else."

"Indeed." Android Teal'c said. "The Mercy does not have much maneuverability either."

"What is the Mercy?" Woolsey asked.

"A ship nearly three times as long as the Daedalus class vessels and has three hanger bays in the rear, one on top, and two more near the middle, one on either side." Android Carter said. "She was finished last year, with the idea of being used for any and all medical needs and aid to other places. She's already been on a dozen missions, helping different planets and people out, besides also being a transport ship for mass cargo."

"She was originally built with the idea of saving everyone on Gia'as because there was a major instability found within the planets core and all readings said the planet was going to blow up within a year. Three months later, the planet somehow fixed itself and we learned later it was a large underground quake that caused the trouble and then another quake ended it. Other than some tidal issues on a few of the coast and flooding in areas where no one was living, it was barely noticed." Android Ford said.

"Since the ship was a little over 45% completed and the SGC said they could use a ship like that, after I heard about it." Jack said. "They decided to finish it in case something like it was needed."

"I've seen it, and it is a good ship. But we can't use her in the fight." Ford said. "But we can have her nearby, say stationed behind Venus in case we need her to come help with medical needs."

"Moving on then. So, assuming this Wraith ship drops out of hyperspace away from Earth, then we should be able to mount an offensive that hopefully stop them from getting near Earth." Woolsey said.

"And if they do, we'll need the weapons platform ready to fire." Carter said.

"That will be your job Jack." Ford said.

"Mine? Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because you fired it before. You're the best one for the job." Ford said.

"Why not Sheppard? He's better at it than I ever was. Wait, your both retired so I don't have to follow your orders and never really did. You'll do it Colonel." Jack said.

"If I have to sir." Sheppard said.

"He can't. He's needed here." Ford said.

"I thought I was going with the teams onto the Wraith ship…oh, can't do that now since we couldn't before." Sheppard said.

"No, we can still. Same idea as before." Ford said. "Give me a few minutes to go over what I have in mind in my head, that Sam has obviously caught onto. Then meet us in the conference room in ten minutes."

While the others wandered around waiting, Ford and Carter went to Gia'as to the point shortly after they arrived with the Enterprise and then left. Giving them the idea of what was going to happen and the plan of action, Draco agreed to send their ships to help and would be there an hour or so before the Wraith ship was suppose to arrive, while the Mercy would stay on standby behind Venus. Heading to Chulak, Teal'c went before the Council to ask for help and to be in command of one of the vessels himself. Going back to Atlantis, they all meet up in the conference room where Ford and Carter had a holographic projection in the middle of the room.

"Okay, going over all the information we have at this moment, and assuming we can get at least one ZPM from Todd, we believe this plan will work and plan B will not be needed." Carter said as she and Ford stood in the middle of the room where the holographic projection was of Earth and the surrounding area.

"We'll go over plan B after hearing plan A. Okay, as you see, here is five of the Hal'tak's that Teal'c is sure he can get, might be more, but we'll say three. Here is the three ships from Gia'as, and here is our ships along with the X-wing that the former Colonel Ellis will command temporarily. The Enterprise will be in the lead here, assuming the Wraith show up just on the other side of the moon as Rodney predicts." Ford said.

"Since we know that the Wraith have a Stargate on their ship, considering their tactics of keeping people from leaving, their Stargate will override the one on Earth, preventing anyone from leaving. This works to our advantage because we can then board the ship by Stargate." Carter said.

"The teams we set up will go through the gate on Atlantis here. This will only happen after the message is sent from the Enterprise to us here on Atlantis when the Wraith have arrived. Since the Wraith vessel is so heavily armored and powered, the various vessels will concentrate their fire on the engines and weapons. If we can take those out quickly, taking over the ship shouldn't be much trouble after that." Ford said.

"If we can get that ZPM from Todd, we'll use it to bring Atlantis to Earth." Carter said while quickly holding up a hand as a few people started to talk. "Questions, comments and additions later. Since the Enterprise is more maneuverable than the other ships, she'll be able to hold her own in the fight and hopefully avoid any fire. The idea is to fire off a few high yield photon torpedoes we modified in the weapon systems in hopes they are enough to disable them."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. will stay here if we'll need Atlantis to come. Seeing the size of city is the largest thing we've ever tried to transport with the T.A.R.D.I.S., the idea, which was mention by K-9, thanks to Rodney…" Ford said.

"Me?" Rodney asked. "What did I do?"

"The idea for the Jump Drive system." Carter said. "Ingenious really, but since you were so hyped up on brain power with that ascension machine, it doesn't surprise me. Radek was working on it in his spare time, with you occasionally, and giving me updates when I was still in charge here. K-9 managed to help him finish it sometime ago, but the process requires a lot of power usage. Not to mention, heavy calculations."

"Hence the reason for the T.A.R.D.I.S. staying here. That Wraith Hive is almost three times the size of Atlantis, possibly more than that now." Ford said. "More than likely, if the weapons aren't taken out by the photon torpedoes and several beam shots, we'll need this city for backup. The T.A.R.D.I.S. can provide the shield for the city while Sheppard fires the drones and the weapon platforms we have stationed around can give support fire."

"Seeing as the Wraith always send out Darts, we'll have several squadrons of F-302's with us to hold them off, not only the fleet, minus Atlantis and Enterprise, but to keep any from getting to Earth. Because of territorial disputes and treaty problems, the Ancient chair has been placed in Area 51, but still has access to the platform in Antarctica. Just in case, Area 51 has been informed of a possible aerial attack, so several divisions of anti-air mobile missile vehicles are being brought in along with anti-air cannons and artillery." Carter said.

"We've got a few naquada generators set up to activate a shield over Area 51 if need be. However, because of the large area, that shield won't hold up under pressure for too long. And since General O'Neill is there, we've pull out everything we can to keep that site protected if we need him to fire those drones." Ford said.

"Is there anything we can station on the moon? They are pretty close to it, if they drop out where you have said." Sheppard asked.

"No. We thought about it, but since the ship is so large, even a naquada enhanced nuke set on the hull wouldn't do as much damage as we'd like. The best we can hope is that our missiles on our ships can do that damage themselves." Carter said.

"And what happens if Todd refuses to give up his ZPM's, even if it is only one?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can convince him." Sheppard said. "We've helped him a lot and he's came through for us before. He's in as much trouble as we are if this goes south. I'm betting we'll need the city there to help fight this monstrosity."

"But still…" Woolsey began.

"If we can't get any or a ZPM from him, we'll have no choice but to make the jump using the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s energy." Ford said. "It will be a big power drain, but, like I said, we'll have no choice."

"When we do this, that means the teams are going to be broke up." Carter said. "I'll be staying here with the T.A.R.D.I.S. to manage it. We already know what O'Neill and Sheppard are doing. Seeing as, even with the upgrade as Harlin put it, that Jack still isn't scientifically inclined… "

"Hey!" Android Jack exclaimed. "Stand up for me."

"I would, but she's right. Only if you really think on the problem does the solution come." Android Carter said. "For the rest of us, it is second nature. Besides, I know what she wants you to do. Which I an envious of."

"Envious?" Android Jack said intrigued and wary. "What am I suppose to do?"

"The rest of us are boarding the Wraith ship. Because of that, we need someone with experience to captain this Enterprise for this plan. I'll be part of the boarding parties so, you're the best choice. Grainger could do it, but he'll be monitoring the Wraith ship so that once the engines and weapons are down, the rest of the fleet along with the Enterprise doesn't manage to blow the ship up with us on it." Ford said. "We got the best sensor equipment and since this Enterprise will be closer to the Wraith ship in the fight, she'll get better scans than anyone else."

"Oh, I can live with that. Something I can brag about to the other Jack." Android Jack said with a bright smile as android Carter shook her head while others laughed.

"What's plan B then?" Woolsey asked.

"B, as in bomb." Carter said. "Even though the Wraith ship is extremely huge, a naquada enhanced nuke sent through the gate would completely destroy the ship."

"Why aren't we doing that instead of this plan?" Woolsey asked.

"We need to try and get those ZPM's. Besides there is another problem with plan B." Ford said as he punched in a few buttons on a tablet that controlled the hologram projector on the floor. "K-9 says this is the most likely outcome if we were to send a bomb through once the Wraith ship drops out of hyperspace."

The hologram showed the various vessels near Earth and then the moon followed by the Wraith ship exited near the moon. A few seconds later, the Wraith ship exploded taking a large portion of the moon with it in the resulting shockwave. It reset and then showed the same, but with the moon breaking up under the shockwave and sending a good portion of the moon towards the Earth, where ships were sacrificed to stop the large sections, only to keep their being serious devastation to the Earth.

"K-9 is unsure of which outcome would take place with plan B, but is more convinced of the moon being destroyed." Carter said.

"Then why is plan B even considered like this if sending the bomb would only cause more problems?" Woolsey asked waving his hand at the projection.

"Because, this is where plan B would come into place." Ford said changing things once again. "This is where the Wraith vessel would have to get in order for the resulting explosion not to seriously damage or hopefully not damage the moon. Seeing as the Wraith ship will notice the large fleet once they drop out of hyperspace, it would be extremely shocking if they didn't move in right away instead of staying where they are and letting us shoot them."

"I see now." Woolsey said. "Since we will still be in contact with the Enterprise before Atlantis comes to the aid, if things start getting worse, we send the bomb instead of coming."

"Right. We really hope it doesn't come down to that because that will mean the teams on the Wraith ship won't make it." Carter said slowly.

"Alright then." Sheppard said standing up. "Plan A it is. Since I'll be here, Ronan will take command. We'll need someone to take my place."

"I'll go." Android Daniel said. "I was hoping to talk to Teyla at some point before returning to Gia'as anyway."

"I was going to give you my notes." Daniel said to his counterpart.

"I'll still want them, I just like talking to someone to hear it as well. Having this advanced brain helps catalog things better." Android Daniel said.

"Well, with you two gone, that leaves me three short on my side." Mitchell said.

"Four actually. Daniel will be on the Enterprise with the phone to relay messages to me." Carter said.

"Okay…" Mitchell said.

"I shall accompany you Colonel Mitchell." Android Teal'c said.

"That helps. Thanks T. What about you?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll be with the Fox Carters standing guard at the gate." Android Ford said. "Along with Kate and Jace."

"So, there is only two teams actually checking the ship out, which is bigger than Atlantis? Does something seem wrong with this?" Mitchell asked.

"We're going to go get Reynolds and his team, along with a few others from the SGC along with Major Lorne's and a couple from Atlantis." Carter said. "Everyone will just have to be on their guard and watch each others backs as much as possible."

"I got one question, since it hasn't been brought up yet." Android Jack said. "Plan A is good, and assuming we find any ZPM's and get them, and considering if Atlantis comes to aid in the fight, where the hell do we go to get off the ship if we can get beamed out?"

"The Alpha site will be dialed by the team guarding the gate." Ford said. "Even if any Wraith get through the gate, they'll be stopped before they can get far since my android counterpart will be the last to go through the gate, depending on the circumstances."

Going over a few other details and answering other questions for over ten minutes, they had everything ironed out, as far as they could tell, and took off to start the plan. Going to Earth in the T.A.R.D.I.S., they were able to get the teams to help and found out the ships were almost all in orbit and ready to go the moment the Wraith arrived. Area 51 was ready with Jack sitting in the chair playing his Gameboy until he was needed. The SGC was on full alert with Landry updating the President of what was happening.

The F-302's along with several squadrons of death gliders that Teal'c was able to get along with seven Hal'taks, were all in place. The Gia'as ships were there along with the new Daedalus like vessel they created, which instead of having the hanger units on either side, there was those sort of structures there, but directly out from either side, even with the middle of the ship in size, and where the hanger would be, there was a rectangular cone with three short barrels sticking out several feet from each other on either side that fired the beam weapons they installed.

Coming back to Atlantis, they were happy and surprised to find out that Todd had been more forthcoming than they expected and had given Sheppard and Lorne's team the right planet and area to go to, which they brought back two almost full ZPM's. Radek quickly put them in with the other's giving the city a major boost of power that it hadn't had in over ten thousand years.

Another trip with the Enterprise and X-wing brought to Earth made up the fleet, and so the T.A.R.D.I.S. was taken back to Atlantis and hooked up to the main power inside the Ancient chair room where Sheppard was sitting. Carter kept the door open, giving her the view of seeing Sheppard incase anything went wrong. The groups heading through the gate, were checking themselves over once more before the moment was to arrive to go through. A portable generator with an automatic dialing program was ready to be hooked to the DHD or gate, in case anything happened to the DHD on the Wraith ship. A dozen flash grenades were being held at ready to be tossed through the moment the gate stabilized.

Woolsey gave a nice speech and pep talk that got everyone pretty riled for the mission. Android Jack did the same to the fleet of ships back at Earth while immensely enjoying the fact he was commanding the Enterprise.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get something from the T.A.R.D.I.S. If the attack begins, just head on in and I'll be behind you all shortly." Ford said as he gave them a two fingered salute and went down to bottom of the tower.

The guards nodded at him as he gave them a wave and walked in seeing the chair empty and Carter not in the console room.

"Where'd Sheppard go?" Ford asked the guards.

"In the T.A.R.D.I.S. General. Restroom I think." one of the men said.

"Speaking of which, I need to take a leak too. Better get that done before starting this all and have it hit you while in the middle of fighting." Ford said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Hear that General. Happen to me once." the man said with a short salute and laugh as Ford went back in.

Going into the T.A.R.D.I.S., K-9 wasn't there and the door to the interior was open. Shrugging, he set the controls to beam him to a certain room and disappeared. Just a few seconds later, Carter came back in with K-9 following along with Sheppard.

"Thanks Sam. I needed something to help pick me up other than the adrenalin flow I've got going." Sheppard said downing a energy drink.

"Ford once said that you can't fight well when parched, hungry, tired or needing to use the bathroom. Or all the above. Which is true, though in a crisis, ignoring the hunger and fatigue can be done, needing to go is one you can't ignore." Carter said checking the controls as Sheppard nodded. "Everything seems stable on this end. K-9?"

"All systems functioning within normal parameters Mistress. Links to Atlantis power grid fully functional. No anomalies or malfunctions detected." K-9 reported.

"Great to hear." Carter said as the cell phone on the console rang. "Daniel?"

"The Wraith ship drops out of hyperspace in two minutes. And according to Grainger, they should exit almost exactly where K-9 says." Daniel said with worry that everyone felt.

"We'll keep the line open so I can relay the information to the command tower better." Carter said while hitting the speaker button and hooking it in the small compartment on the console.

"Oh, Marceles says there is one here too." Daniel said as he handed it over and she hooked it into the ships communications systems. "You still there?"

"Still here." Carter said as she worked a few controls.

"I'm going out now." Sheppard said as she nodded and he got back in the chair.

"That's better." Ford said as he tossed aside his suit coat and vest. "Good thing K-9 and I worked on this and finished it up last week. Perfect time for a proper field test."

Trying to get in, he quickly noticed as he remembered he had to remove his boots and for safety purposes, his belts and guns since the suit would form around him once inside. Setting them with his coat and vest, he got in and felt the suit close up around him as the lights in the helmet came on giving him various readings and system statuses. Moving his limb around and looking himself over, he saw and felt everything was functioning as expected. Hooking his large sword that spilt into seven others on his back along with Heavy Arms ammo clips around his waist as he picked up the Heavy Arms rifle, he cocked the gun and turned the lights on for the helmet on the outside with a smile.

"I'm so going to enjoy every minute of this." Ford said with a laugh and blissful thought as he stepped forward to push the button to be beamed back to the Console Room.

That didn't happen as the suit suddenly went dark, leaving only the life support functioning. He couldn't move and the voice commands were totally inoperable, plus it was dark since the helmet totally shut off with his finger just over an inch from the controls by the door. Five minutes of trying to do anything, which included lots of screaming and yelling mostly for help, got him nowhere.

"DAMN!"

"Sir, we have small craft approaching our position. Just over three dozen at the moment." Yami said.

"That would be the Darts." Grainger said.

"All fighter craft are to engage, I repeat, engage." Android Jack ordered over the open com lines between all the fleet. "Keep them from getting to Earth. Captain Fairbrook, I want you and your ships to stay in front of the Earth and only attack anything that gets in range."

"Got it sir." Melissa said as she gave out orders quickly.

"What do you wish me to do O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Have your ships move around the moon and attack from behind. We'll make a strike towards the front." Android Jack said.

Teal'c nodded and the screen went off.

"This is General O'Neill to all vessels." Android Jack said instantly seeing the looks. "He's a general and I'm basically him. Got a upgrade of sorts of what he knows, minus some stuff…."

Ignoring them, he quickly went on.

"No matter how bad this gets, I want any severely damage ship to fall back immediately. If you can, get to where the Gia'an ships are to help hold anything else off if your ship is still able to fight. If not, move away whatever direction you can to avoid getting further damage. Grainger will inform us of when there is enough damage that we can stop firing. Until then, those weapons and engines must be taken out. Good luck. That's all."

"We'll be in firing range within two minutes sir." Yami said. "Hyperdrive power has been diverted to the shields. All fighters are now in combat."

"We outnumber the Darts four to one." Yumi said. "Many of their fighter craft have already fallen. Three have made it through the line and are passing our position."

"Let the Gia'ans take care of them." Android Jack said. "How may of those photon torpedoes can we fire at one time?"

"Four sir." Yumi said. "The missile pods can be reloaded quicker."

"Get a target lock. Since the bulk of their weapon systems currently seem to be under them, we'll make a quick pass under doing a partial barrel roll and give them a quick blast. Have the Daedalus and Apollo make a strafing run to the right with the Odyssey and Sun Zu, do it on the left. The X-wing can do a run across the top." Android Jack ordered.

"The barrel roll idea is good. We'll be able to hit them with four banks of the beam weapons from our side and then two more when we are passing under them." Yami said.

"And then fire a few missiles from behind as we finish the pass under." Yumi said.

"Have the other ships do the same as much as they can." Android Jack ordered.

"The Jaffa vessels have engaged the Hive ship. The Wraith are leaving them alone for the moment and moving forward. We'll be in firing range in ten seconds." Yami said.

"All hands, be prepared for heavy impacts. Daniel, sit down before you going flying across the room." Android Jack said.

"Good thing those two had the idea of seat belts made." Daniel said hooking himself in as Price smiled and nodded with the same thankful idea. "Good thing I managed to convince Sha're to stay at the SGC instead of being here."

"The fight has begun." Woolsey said to the amass of people on the floor. "They'll be making their first pass attack soon and then the gate will be opened if all goes well."

The Wraith ship fired off several large blast like before, missing the Enterprise entirely as she dived down, tilted to her right and fired. The other vessels in the group came flying by firing at the same time, hitting the same areas as well while raking the sides of the Wraith ship with rail gun fire and a load of missiles. The Daedalus took two hits across her shields causing a lot of damage to her but not enough to get her out of the fight. The Apollo was grazed knocking her shields down a few percentage points, but thankfully no more. The other two ships were missed entirely and the X-wing got hit on the underside hard enough it blackened the hull but didn't knock her out of the fight. Another two dozen Darts came out and at them as they turned around firing with the Jaffa fleet at the engines and weapon systems. The Wraith ship was now at the point where sending a bomb through could be done, screwing up the plan slightly since they had hoped on taking out the engines before hand.

"Tell Woolsey to send them in! We're not making as much of a dent as we wanted!" Android Jack yelled as the ship took a direct hit to the forward shields rocking the vessel hard.

"The rest of the F-302's and Death Gliders are now swarming around us and the Wraith ship." Yumi said.

"What's the shields at?" Android Jack asked.

"78% sir." Yami said.

"Get us behind them again. I want to send a full barrage at their ass. Inform the fleet of what we're doing so we don't hit anyone else." Android Jack ordered as they saw on the screen there was a lot of damage to the weapons, but it was easy to see they were repairing them at a fast rate.

The gate opened and the flash grenades were tossed in. Three seconds after, the android team members moved in and spread ammo around quickly taking out seven Wraith soldiers. Signaling it was safe, the other teams moved in and started spreading out fast as their ZPM detectors gave them some bearings. While the others watched their backs, the Fox Carter's began setting up the generator system in case anything happened.

"Why hasn't the gate shut down?" Kate asked.

"Atlantis, what's the hold up on the gate?" Android Ford asked over the com.

"The real Ford…" Woolsey began. "I mean…."

"We just call him the original or in most cases, lucky Ford." Android Ford said. "He didn't come through yet?"

"No." Woolsey said. "Hang on, we're checking to see what is taking him so long."

"No, he's not down here with us. We didn't see him either." Carter said after the command tower contacted her.

"No one can find him in the city and they say he didn't go through the gate." Woolsey said.

"More than likely, he came back, got a cloak and was up there waiting with everyone else and went through with the android SG-1. He'd be able to kill easier and probably make his way to the bridge quicker that way." Carter said.

"He always did like the element of surprise." Woolsey muttered. "Thanks Sam."

"Yeah, that sounds like something I would do." Android Ford said. "He probably didn't want to say anything to keep it a secret so he could run off like that. Alright, we'll see you all at some point. Bye and good luck."

"Daniel, the teams are now on the Wraith ship." Carter said.

"Jack says bring the city. We haven't been able to slow it down and it is getting closer to Earth. We've already had two ships too damaged to fight anymore and one of the Hal'taks has been completely destroyed." Daniel said.

"How long until they are close enough for the Ancient weapons platform to fire?" Carter asked while relaying the message to the command tower.

"About seven minutes at the current rate." Daniel said.

"Damn it Carter, get the city here now!" Carter heard yelled through the phone in the background from Android Jack.

"Radek, everything is set up here." Carter said quickly.

"Everything is ready on this end." Radek said looking at Woolsey from in the command center. "We better do this now while we still can."

"Colonel Sheppard, are you ready?" Woolsey asked.

"Ready to fly and unload." Sheppard stated.

"All weapon platforms ready to fire the lasers when we drop out." Chuck said.

"Make the jump then." Woolsey said.

All the ships were now firing at the Wraith vessel, not caring much where they landed their hits though they tried for two specific points. Explosions were happening all across it as beam weapons, missiles, plasma blast and rail guns raked it from top to bottom. The Darts were all gone fortunately, giving the Death Gliders and F-302's a chance to fire off most if not all of what they had left before backing off. Even with the eight enhanced photon torpedoes that had hit the weapons systems underneath, only two of the ports weren't firing anymore and the radiation levels detected from the nuclear missiles that hit the ship could be seen by the Hubble if it was looking. Unfortunately, the radiation levels weren't doing much to help the situation.

It still didn't help that the Odyssey had taken a direct hit that blew out her shields and caused massive damage to her hull resulting in several breaches. The Daedalus ran out of energy to fire her beam weapons and was now making runs with the rail guns and the last of her missiles while having a large hole in the right hanger. The Sun Zu, was the first ship to end up leaving as she took too many hits that caused her life support to drop to ten percent along with other damages that would leave her in the repair bay for several months. The X-wing was out of missiles and her rail guns were damaged by a few of the large energy blast and a couple kamikaze Darts that slammed into them. And she only had one functioning beam weapon since a lot of her hull was blacked, scorned or exposed to space even though her shields were at 12%.

The Hal'taks were down to two with three being totally destroyed total and the others severely damaged. The Gia'as ships had taken heavy damage and had to back off rather early in the fight as they moved in the way of a few blast that would have hit the Earth. The Enterprise that Melissa was in command of got her engines practically fried making them loose orbital stability. Having little choice, the ship barely managed to make a landing near Area 51 as did the Sun Zu that wasn't going to support her crew with the life support so damaged and her venting atmosphere.

Even though the ship was just out of range, Jack sent out the drones and attacked the ship doing a lot of damage to the engines and weapons along with a few other areas, but like most of the other weapons that had been fired, the hull was for the most part, still intact.

"We are just not doing enough damage." Android Jack growled as he hung onto the chair as the ship veered to the left quickly to avoid another close range hit.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this hit and run up sir." Yumi said worried. "The small cracks in the nacelle struts are slowly getting bigger."

"Missiles are depleted. We have a good dozen or more beam weapon shots." Yami reported with the same worry.

"We've used all the photon torpedoes already?" Android Jack asked.

"There is another twenty or so, but the General and Sam haven't finished getting them ready. They are standard photon torpedoes and would have little effect." Grainger said then quickly turned to his station as it beeped at him. "Atlantis is here!"

"I want the last of our weapons used on those engines. Hit the same spot over and over if you can. Grainger I want you to find the weakest spot in those engines and give it to these twins." Android Jack ordered.

"On it!" Grainer yelled.

"We're dropping out in three, two, one!" Radek counted down aloud as the city suddenly appeared above the Earth between the Wraith ship and it.

"Colonel….." Woolsey began.

"Alright on it." Sheppard said.

"Four incoming blast sir." Chuck said.

"Open up with all weapon platforms. I don't care where they hit that thing." Woolsey said pointing. "The more damage we do, the more power they expend."

Drones and bright straight beams of red slammed into the ship at various areas, though most were aimed at the weapons and engines. Sheppard moved the drones to hit the weapons as more blast were directed at the city, leaving the few ships left to concentrate on the engines. A loud cheer went up across the fleet and in the city as a large section of the engine blew off shaking the entire vessel. Fear went through them quickly as well as they remembered the teams still fighting inside.

Shortly after the gate shut down and the two Fox Carter's got the system up to dial out if needed, a Wraith and several soldiers came rushing towards them. Android Ford moved in to fight the Wraith directly as the others fired into the fray taking them out before they could get close. Kate and Fox Ford were hit by a couple stunners knocking them out. Jace stood over Kate firing with both P-90's as Fox Carter was trying to dig smelling salts out of the first aid kit. The Wraith punched android Ford in the face a few times and then slammed his hand into his chest, trying to feed. Confusion crossed his face as nothing happened and Ford put his jaw back in place.

"I'm a robot dumb ass." Android Ford said.

He was very thankful he didn't have to eat as he punched his hand through the guys head and then tossed him aside, grabbing his Heavy Arms rifle to rip into the other troops, only to have to toss the damaged weapon aside as he pulled a sword from his back and hacked away at the enemy.

Ronan and the team with him had taken out a couple dozen soldiers and hadn't been hit once. Reports from the other teams came through every so often, mostly signaling how they took out a few Wraith to let the others know the count was dwindling, even though they didn't have any real clue of how many Wraith were onboard. Rodney was ecstatic when they found a room with a ZPM, not the least bit surprised it was the only one, took out the dozen Wraith getting Ronan hit once but just managing to stay awake. The ZPM, 53% full, was extracted quickly, which followed a massive shake of the ship as the power loss age was noticed and they heard a large explosion shortly after. Rodney, still being hooked up to the ships systems, said one of the engines were blown off, which was what they just felt. Feeling it was better safe than sorry, they quickly headed back for the gate and reported to the others what they just did.

Lorne's team as well as one from the SGC got cornered in a room where a ZPM was being picked up, but eventually realized was on the other side of a large five foot thick wall. Three of their people went down and one was starting to be feed on and that Wraith solider was filled full of lead quickly, leaving it the last one to be finished. Help from two other teams came and they got their people backing out quickly to the gate. They met up with Reynolds team and the others when more explosions were evident and the shaking started to become more severe.

Just over half an hour after the operation into the vessel began, they only got one ZPM and gated out with no dead personnel, two slightly fed on, and seven unconscious from the stun blast. The Alpha site was happy to see them and quickly got to work medically. Once the gate shut down, they contacted the SGC.

"Scanners report none of our people are on the Wraith vessel." Grainger reported.

"I'm getting a message from the SGC that says the Alpha site has everyone." Price said.

"I guess they were able to dial Earth instead of getting the Wraith ship." Android Jack said. "Oh wait, someone said they were blowing the gate as they left."

"Probably why the Wraith can't dial out." Grainger said.

"Wait, one person is missing." Price said worried.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Ford. Your, our Ford. No one seems to know where he is." Price said slowly.

"We'll deal with that later. He'll live no matter what." Android Jack said. "What's the situation report?"

"All weapons are depleted. Engineering is trying to transfer what power they can to stabilizing the shields." Yumi said as she brushed her messed up hair out of her face.

"The Wraith ship is heavily damaged but still fighting on. Her engines are blown, but because of her size and the gravity of the Earth, they're being pulled in." Grainger said coughing as he waved away some smoke after a system above him blew out.

"Weapons?" Android Jack asked.

"Most if not totally destroyed. I think they trying to get one of them working though." Grainger said.

"Atlantis is in trouble." Daniel said. "They're trying to keep the ship from entering the atmosphere and hitting the Earth."

Shortly after the engine part on the Wraith vessel blew and the other ships backed off leaving the Enterprise firing what she had left and Atlantis firing her weapons, things got worse.

"Um, we have a serious problem." Radek said very worried and agitated.

"What it is?" Woolsey asked extremely concerned as the city began to shake.

"I'm assuming that the Wraith vessel is…." Radek said fumbling over words.

"Just spit it out!" Woolsey yelled.

"They are ramming us." Radek stated.

Woolsey and the others looked around as the city began shaking a lot more. Sparks and other systems began bursting as the shaking started getting more violent and people were having trouble standing.

"They're trying to push us into the Earth! We're losing altitude!" Radek exclaimed. "We're hitting the atmosphere causing more friction to the shields!"

"Colonel, push back! Get us back in orbit!" Woolsey yelled.

"I'm trying, but I can't fire and drive at the same time!" Sheppard yelled.

"Cease fire and push then!" Woolsey demanded.

"Guys, you better do something quick!" Carter yelled as the console burst out in sparks at her. "Dammit that burns!"

"Danger Mistress, danger!" K-9 exclaimed.

"What K-9?" Carter exclaimed while jumping back as the small screen on the console burst. "That's not a good sign."

"If current situation continues, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields will overload and fail in ten minutes." K-9 reported.

"What?" Carter yelled in shock.

"Did he say what I think he said?" Sheppard yelled.

"Sam, the Wraith ship is pushing against the shields and we are being pushed into the atmosphere. It's causing power surges, overloads and failures across the city! Not to mention structural breaks on many of the towers!" Radek said. "At this rate, the city will fall apart long before the T.A.R.D.I.S. does!"

"Sheppard, push back with everything you can! We have to keep that ship from entering the atmosphere!" Carter yelled. "If they do with us still here, we'll all go up in one big bang!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sheppard yelled.

"We're gaining altitude again." Radek said after a minute.

"How long before we leave the atmosphere?" Woolsey asked ducking as a panel near him burst.

"Two minutes. But it will take another three at most to push the Wraith away far enough they can't do this again." Radek yelled over several small explosions of consoles and screens.

"Sam, we need to keep pushing back for at least five minutes! Can you keep the shield up that long?" Woolsey yelled.

"I'm trying! Part of the console caught fire! K-9, take over and do whatever it takes to keep the T.A.R.D.I.S. intact and the shield online while I put this fire out!" Carter said while using her coat to put out the fire.

The Enterprise heard from Atlantis how bad things were and was only able to hope and pray that things changed for the better as they waited out the five minutes. The various ships that survived could do nothing but wait and slowly move around or stay where they were, trying to keep their crews alive while doing the repairs they could as they waited. Those that still had their sensors saw the Wraith ship rising away from the planet as Atlantis pushed back against the enormous vessel. The Enterprise was the closets vessel, pitted with scorch marks and burns on various areas of her hull and nacelles. All the ships had visible signs of damage, some more than others, but the Enterprise looked relatively unscathed from the outside, while inside, she was a mess. If it wasn't for the different system she had, Spartan would have sworn a warp core breach would have already happened with the damage they had.

"Sir, it's been five minutes." Yumi said.

"Atlantis, what's the problem?" Daniel asked using the cell phone, when Price shook her head saying communications were damaged, but they still had a connection with the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"He's having trouble disengaging the engines!" Carter yelled. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't going to take much more of this John!"

"I'm trying!" Sheppard yelled in the background.

"Atlantis has stopped her engines and is backing off." Grainger reported. "The Wraith vessel is adrift and moving away from the Earth."

Everyone cheered as they heard and watched the Wraith ship, pitted with serious to minor damage, slowly start to turn and flip away. It was only then that everyone started to realize they were in trouble because no one had any weapons to fire with and those that did, couldn't because of damage. Further problems arose when the ship started to turn on its own momentum.

"What's happening?" Android Jack asked.

"They've managed to restore partial propulsion. They'll be able to head for Earth within fifteen minutes at this rate." Grainger reported gravely.

"Dammit! I need options…" Android Jack began.

"We've got more problems." Grainger said as he also swore seconds later. "They have one of their weapon systems online again and powering it up. I don't think Atlantis can take the hit."

"Oh no!" both of the twins yelled while pointing at the screen.

"Dear god…" Daniel muttered as he stood.

Everyone that could see it noticed the shields start to falter around the city and then fall just as the cities own shields took over. But that wasn't what had everyone extremely concerned and worried.

"Mistress, we must drop the shields. They cannot take the strain." K-9 reported as she was turning dials and flipping switches and pushing buttons with a rag on her hand because of the heat.

"I'm trying. Radek, raise the cities shields. I can't keep ours up any longer!" Carter yelled. "Doing it now!"

"No wait…" Sheppard yelled as the city began shaking as Carter dropped the T.A.R.D.I.S. shields. "Ah hell! People, this is going to be one bumpy ride!"

"Colonel, what's happening?" Woolsey yelled.

"I've lost altitude control! The engines are barely responding and power isn't getting to the systems as well as I would like!" Sheppard said straining in the chair as the city shook more violently than before.

"K-9…" Carter began as she held onto the console to keep from being tossed and ignored the spray of sparks that practically burst into her face.

"Raising the shields is ill advised Mistress! The system will not be able to take the strain in this current state and situation!" K-9 stated with what she could swear was worry. "She will need at least ten minutes to repair herself Mistress. Dematerialization at this point is impossible as well Mistress, if that was what you were about to ask."

"Damn." Carter grumbled as she waved smoke out of the way and tried to see what she could do.

"They're going in fast. The shield is holding but it looks like they're having trouble slowing down and keeping her from spinning out of control." Grainger said.

"Come on John, you can fly that thing. Flown everything else." Android Jack said as he bit his lip.

"Sir, if that Wraith gets the shot off, the city won't withstand the hit and will blow up in the sky more powerful than an atomic bomb." Grainger said.

"We'll all be dead because the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s shields are off line!" Carter yelled over the phone. "We'll take out the whole solar system!"

"Is there anybody out there that can do anything? Hell, one missile down that tube would do something!" Android Jack yelled.

"We're the only ship in range sir." Yami said.

"A couple of the ships have some weapons and could stop this, but aren't close enough and no where near in range to even hit the target if they fired now or a minute ago." Price said.

"Spartan, I want all the power you can get, I don't care from where, transferred to the shields. Yami, or Yumi, whoever, get this ship between that blast and Atlantis." Android Jack said.

"We may not survive that sir." Spartan called back.

"If we don't do it, we're all dead in a massive explosion then!" Android Jack yelled.

"Got it sir. You'll have that power in less than a minute." Spartan said.

"Marceles, do we still have ship wide?" Grainger asked as she nodded. "Tell everyone to get away from the outer hull sections. If we survive this, there is going to be one serious hull breach. The more everyone is near the core of the ship, the better."

"Good call Grainger. How long until we are in position?" Android Jack asked.

"Thirty seconds at most sir." Yami said.

"They'll be firing at about that time." Grainger said.

"Great." Android Jack muttered.

"We always cut it close don't we?" Daniel said lightheartedly. "It's almost like a motto for us."

This got him looks which made him push his glasses back onto his face.

"It's SG-1's MO." Daniel said shrugging.

"I know. I miss those days." Android Jack said as he pushed a button on the chair which didn't work. "Marceles, ship wide please."

"You're on sir." Price said.

"I know I didn't get to know all you long or even really serve with you beyond this, but if this is it and we don't make it through this, I want to say it was an honor nonetheless. One last thing before I get off here, brace yourselves. We won't be avoiding this, O'Neill out." Android Jack said.

"Power transfer will take place five seconds after I get off the line sir. We'll have basic life support, but not much else." Spartan said. "And from the stories those two told us about SG-1, it was an honor to serve with you for this short time."

The line shut off and everything powered down around them to a dim light. Everyone grabbed onto something and tightened their seat belts as they saw a small flash of blue off to the side that went away quickly as the ship was still moving forward under her own momentum. Daniel was really surprised when Price turned him around and gave him a big kiss that about near knocked his glasses off. Not having a chance to say anything when she let his lips go and then wrapped her arms around him tightly, the impact came.

The shields barely held back the brunt of the impact only to fail as it pushed through slamming into what was once the impulse drive section, though for the most part looking the same as it should, was the sublight engines now. The blue dome and engine drive section exploded so heavily that it also caused damage to the right front nacelle leaving it heavily scarred while a large visible crack was on the left nacelle strut along with visible fractures on the nacelle itself. The impact rocked the ship off its axis and off course heading for somewhere above the Earth as she spun out of control but kept from getting caught in the gravitational field and dragged in. The saucer section wasn't ripped off fortunately, but major stress fractures and pressure damaged was evident on the connections between the two. The shock from the blast ripped through the inside of the neck and down into engineering where it caused consoles, computers, screen, pipes and all sorts of other things to burst and explode.

The engineering console near Daniel exploded like a few others on the bridge, catching fire quickly as it overloaded. Only because she was holding him and pulled back was why Daniel was lucky to not have his face or body burned in the blast. The missile and torpedo room was damaged heavily as systems blew out across the deck in that area like many others in the neck section. Her running lights dimmed and faltered as she continued to slowly spin away. Android Jack was still up, but had his back and neck ripped into by something that hit him from above, which was thankfully only surface wounds for the most part that could be tended to later. Yami was also still conscious and holding her left arm that was broke while holding her sisters head in her lap that was unconscious. Grainger was bleeding from the head but okay as he tried to find emergency lights and a first aid kit. Daniel and Price were on the floor unconscious, tangled up in each others arms and slightly brunt from the now smoking console.

"I guess we survived." Android Jack croaked out as he waved the smoke away. "Let's see if we can help save anyone."

"It's not going to matter sir. Before the power cut out and the ship fired, they were charging for another shot. If they aim for us, it won't matter." Grainger said weakly.

"Damn." Android Jack muttered. "SG-1's MO really sucks sometimes."

Walter and Hank in the SGC were in contact briefly with Atlantis as she was streaking across the sky heading for the ground. Unfortunately, many news stations and satellites caught glimpses of the large fireball that passed over Japan and was heading for the western coast, though thankfully without any major or minor details in the pictures. Radio silence hit Atlantis and the SGC as the city continued to fall and was very visible to the people in Hawaii, still as a large fireball, as it streaked by. Without causing too much damage to the city, Sheppard managed to land her in the ocean, causing a massive steam to rise around her as the water hit the super heated shields and metal as the shield was quickly dropped and the, thankfully working, cloak was engaged. He had to sit in the chair for a few more minutes as the city continued to drift and move through the water, finally ending up just inside San Francisco Bay. Contact was reestablished with the SGC and the bay area was very quickly sealed off by the Navy and a few other government agencies that came in rapidly as they had already been ready to deploy at a moments notice. Only after hearing things were secure and that the Wraith vessel was finally destroyed thanks to some friends they didn't expect, did Sheppard get out of the chair and lay down on the floor to rest, only to be woken an hour or so later.

Colonel Ellis's crew managed to get the X-wing to fly or at least move again and was able to divert enough power to give them a one shot chance at what the Enterprise just did with the 8% percent shield that had. The engineer gave the idea that they could do a fly by and if done right, they'd bounce the blast off the shield and not take as much damage as a full hit. Other ships were trying to move in as the X-wing slowly got into position, only to have a major systems failure as most of the ship shut down and turned dark. Having little choice but to wait for the inevitable blast of blue energy heading at them, they watched and were extremely shocked when a large unknown vessel flew in front of them, taking the blast and shaking their ship by the turbulence they felt from the close by run.

"Tell me that is what I think it is?" Ellis muttered with a pointed finger as his other hand wiped away blood from his eyes.

"It's, the Asguard sir." the guy next to him said with a pained but very shocked voice.

Cheers sprang up again as the ones that could, saw the massive CARTER, block the shot at the X-wing and then turn around firing off several beam blast that at first didn't seem to do anything and then started ripping through the ship as the blast continued to hit the same location. Over a dozen hits later, the Wraith vessel went up in a tremendous explosion that had people practically dancing now that the fight was truly over. A couple hours later, and the various ships moved to better spots for repairs or back near Area 51 for more extensive repairs, Jack was extremely happy along with many others to see and talk to Thor again, hearing that things were going well and to thank them for helping them get back their lost Asguard brothers from the Pegasus Galaxy. Though rather far away, they were still monitoring Earth through hidden satellites and had sent out the CARTER shortly after reading the Wraith vessel entering the Sol system. Ford was still no where to be seen, which had a lot of people worrying, except Sam who was sure he was nearby somewhere since her watch was still showing him alive. Nighttime was falling on southern California and most of the Enterprise crew, along with almost all the Gia'an's were on Atlantis until their ships were able to fly again. The many that were injured were currently residing on Mercy that was hiding out on the dark side of the moon to avoid being seen. The loss of life on their side was rather low thankfully and everyone was happy to hear the General was still around, while also laughing when they found out where he had been the entire fight.

"According to this, he's in this room here." Carter said looking at her watch as they entered a room in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

They found a few suits of armor in pieces, some being the ones that the Asguard had and others being from Halo. One particular armor, looking just like the Master Chief did when they met him, though this one with Heavy Arms ammo, the rifle and the large sword, was standing up, leaned over just a bit, and about to push a button on the panel of the wall that would have beamed the suit to the Console Room. The twenty plus people entered the large room as Carter pulled her Sonic Screwdriver out and, after getting help to put the sword aside along with the rifle, used it to get the helmet off. They were not expecting to see Ford's head down, hair in his face, drooling, and dead asleep. Carter wasn't surprised when she wasn't the only one to say the same thing.

"What the hell?"

Quite a few people laughed as Carter couldn't help but join in.

"K-9, what happened here?" Carter asked after she wiped her eyes.

"Processes data with suit systems and T.A.R.D.I.S. cam Mistress." K-9 said as they heard a small winding noise as the dogs ears moved. "Process complete. There was inadequate power in the suit to keep it functioning. Assessment, the Master forgot to replace the power from the last test and got inside hastily, resulting in him being stuck inside until we arrived to extricate him. The Master is most fortunate that the life support system was still functioning off minimal power."

"How long has he been in there?" Sheppard asked.

"Since everyone else went through the gate." Ronan said.

"It explains why we were on that ship without him." Android Ford said. "God I am such an idiot sometimes."

Many of them agreed, including Fox Ford, as they all laughed again and got him out of the suit, that he still slept through.

An hour or so later…..

"Still feeling stupid?" Carter asked as they walked out onto the pier to go to the end with a large group that was there, facing towards San Francisco and watching the sun slowly go down and would be sunset in a few hours.

"Duh." Ford muttered. "I still can't believe I didn't change the power pack. I missed everything just because of that simple mistake. The only good thing out of all this was the fact no one was killed bad enough I can't go back, so I don't have to feel guilty about not being there to prevent it or help. My excitement got the better of me."

"There was some serious injuries, but otherwise we all mostly escaped death by a miracle and a prayer." Carter said.

"So much for a trial run." Ford grumbled as he stuck his hands into his blue suit pants.

"Considering how long we'll be living, and the fact the Wraith aren't finished, you'll have plenty of time." Carter said patting his arm. "Now forget about it and try to enjoy the scene with everyone else here."

"It is a great view." Ford said as he smiled.

"I see you're still upset…" Android Ford began as Ford shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. We won and with little loss of life, so I'm good." Ford said.

"The view is breathtaking isn't it General." Price said.

"Oh yeah." Ford said nodding as he put his glasses on.

"You lived in this city, right?" Carter said.

"Yes." Price said pointing. "The building doesn't exist here, but it was on the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge. I was working with a civilian communications news center until I found something better."

"That warehouse area was a housing place where I lived." Grainger said pointing. "The reason I loved it there was because the sounds of the ocean helped me sleep. I was looking for work actually."

"Where did you two live?" Sheppard asked.

"We lived in Nevada." Yumi said.

"Near a testing site for shuttles." Yami said. "We sometimes were called in to help be test pilots when we were planet side."

"That was the last thing we were doing before we were told we were to be sent to different ships." Yumi said. "Since we owned our own shuttle, it made getting to work easy in the morning, or at any time if we were called to the ship since the shuttle is capable of getting up there."

"But that was back when we were still on a ship." Yami said.

"Why were they separating you two anyway?" Ford asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" the twins asked seeing Ford and Carter say no.

"They said it was because we pulled to many pranks and figured we'd stop if we weren't together." Yami said.

"We learned it was more because even with this little mole, we were to hard to tell apart and it bothered a lot of people." Yumi said. "But the fact our talent for piloting a vessel was so impressive that we were better off teaching others and/or working on separate vessels."

"We tried to tell them the reason why we worked so greatly together and was so great at piloting was because we did so working together." Yami said. "But that Vulcan was sure he was right and managed to convince the higher ups to separate us. So we resigned."

"And that is why you are here." Ford said. "We'll obviously need you to teach us still and others, but together."

"And you Mr. Spartan?" Sheppard asked.

"On the moon." Spartan said. "It was the best I could do considering the job I had as a civilian working to help keep the different reactors and such to keep power for the city."

"Before you ask, I was working on a freighter that belonged to a friend who did tours, mostly. And I was only doing that till I found something better." Grainger said. "They found me at home that week because the ship needed a major overhaul that was done by the company my friend worked for."

"He jumped at the chance to join us." Carter said.

"I was so bored out of my mind. Just seeing some schematics of what I'd be dealing with, I couldn't back out." Grainger said. "Even with all that has happened, I'm still glad I am here and would have died happy if I didn't make it through that battle."

"Though I can't say for certain, even though you are humans, I'm sure there will be no troubles with you being able to live on this Earth wherever you choose." Woolsey said. "You'll just have to keep what you really do quiet until what we do is allowed to the public."

"I know I'll be glad when it does." Melissa said. "Just the few times I have been able to look around and from the various things I have heard, I'd love to look around. Especially this Vegas I've heard of."

"You want to go to Vegas?" Rodney asked. "Whatever for?"

"It's suppose to be the casino capital of the world, right?" Melissa asked.

The Ford's and Carter's weren't really surprised when they were looked at. More the Fox Carter's than the others though.

"She has the most uncanny luck when it comes to gambling." Fox Carter said as Fox Ford groaned.

"Uncanny isn't the word." Fox Ford grumbled.

"It is statistically impossible, but she got three royal flushes during a poker night we had." Android Ford said.

"And we only played for a little over four hours." Android Jack said as he held up his hand with four fingers. "And I'm the one that started the game on that planet. And ended up being the first out when I thought she was bluffing."

"Winning is fun." Melissa said with a happy smile as she clasped her hands together. "I got a lot of favors I can call in when I need them or need something done."

"What would you do with all that money anyway if you went to Vegas?" Sheppard asked.

"Girl shopping, what else?" Melissa asked only to smile as she got the expected looks.

"I have seen many of the catalogues for girl clothes and various objects that have interested me." Teyla said. "I would gladly join you when the day comes."

"Some here." the twins said as Price also agreed.

"I know some really good places in Vegas…" Carter began.

"When have you been to Vegas?" General Jack asked. "Besides the Star Trek thing."

"It must have been that time I went with them to check out a museum down there while they were at a convention." Daniel said as Jack rolled his eyes. "We stayed for four days."

"That was fun." Ford said. "I unfortunately pissed off some people when I bought things others wanted though."

"I still find your planet weird." Ronan said shaking his head.

"So do I." Sheppard said. "Which is one of the reasons I went to work in Antarctica because nothing weird really happened there. And in the end, I ended up doing this."

"Been there once myself, but it was a business dealing at the time. Can't recall the details or where though." Woolsey said with a frown. "Back when I was still young and had hair."

Several people laughed as did he.

"So, how's your ship Melissa?" Sheppard asked.

"It and the others that landed in your Area 51 still can't get airborne for quite awhile." Melissa said with a sigh.

"We had to put a large camouflaged shield in place to cover the area so no one flying around or looking from space would see them." Carter said. "Some of the ships are powering the shield along with the large solar panels put out to help."

"I'll be taking the ships back to Gia'as later when the T.A.R.D.I.S. is capable." Ford said.

"How is the U.S.S. Enterprise anyway?" Rodney asked as he and Keller came out to join them. "I'd love to go and see her myself, but the city is…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Sheppard said. "I didn't do a great job landing her and such."

"She's really messed up. In a lot of ways, it would be easier to decommission her and start over." John, the chief engineer said. "But we can't do that. It could be at least a month before she can use hyperdrive. I'd swear though, if she had warp drive, she would have had a core breach during that fight."

"What about the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Woolsey asked.

"We used around 20 percent of our totally energy supply in all that." Ford said. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. has more than enough power to continue on for a very long time, but that really strained a lot of systems."

"That formerly booby trapped ZPM we hooked up was drained completely as well." Carter said. "Normally, any damage she takes can be repaired rather quickly. But in this case, there is enough done that it will take a week from what we can tell before we can use her for anything, other than living in her."

"With the Asguards help, Thor was able to pull the Enterprise over into a high orbit over Mars. John and I, along with a few others, were able to get the transporters working and did some work to extend their range." Grainger said. "We can get back to her rather easily even from here."

"Most of the crew is on Atlantis or in the Mercy." Woolsey said.

"Yeah, we got K-9 and some people who shift out each day with others keeping watch." Carter said. "Ford and I will go back and do what we can here and there."

"We got word that some others from Gia'as are coming through the gate to help with repairs and such. Already a few hundred have arrived and are already in Nevada." Melissa said.

"A lot of people from the SGC and such are here to help with repairs to Atlantis." Rodney said.

"I was on the Mercy for an hour or so." Keller said. "Janet and Charles were there too."

"It is a all a big group effort. We all have to work together." Ronan said.

"Sad that some people in Washington think otherwise." Ford grumbled. "Jack wanted to come and enjoy this with us and such, but he's currently keeping certain people from causing a lot of trouble."

"Yes, I heard." Woolsey said.

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"Since the ships we use are the same design and sort your people have, or had, they tried to say they should have them instead of us." Melissa said.

"Or, so that's why I heard they are angry with you because you punched one of our people out." Sheppard said.

"Yeah. Worthless bastard tried that women have their place thing…" Melissa growled.

"I don't normally have any problem with old people continuing to work, but that guy needed to be fired a long time ago. 93 years old and still doing politics behind the scenes." Ford grumbled. "And they tried to make me give up the Enterprise. What is worse, several assholes tried to blackmail us into giving her up, along with the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"They don't want to see you back in Washington, ever." Woolsey said.

"Unless I am ordered, by Jack or the President, I'm not." Ford said.

"Same here." Carter said.

"You, you're both…." Sheppard began.

"Retired…" the two said.

"I keep forgetting that." Sheppard said.

"At least you are on our side." Rodney said.

"Same here." Ronan said.

"I agree." Teyla said as others said the same.

"So, any idea what is going to happen to Atlantis now?" Sheppard asked.

"And my people?" Teyla asked with worry.

"They haven't said." Woolsey said. "Even if we had the power, the engines don't work at the moment."

"I'll go get your people later Teyla, don't worry." Ford said. "I can get them just before Atlantis left and bring them to whatever time period we're in at this point. Say if next week the T.A.R.D.I.S. was working right again. Or finished in this case."

"So, all we are doing right now, is waiting for repairs, people to get back to their feet again, and then everything will start going back to normal. As normal as we know it." Keller said.

"Yep, just back to living each day as we do, seeing new things…." Mitchell said.

"Seeing new cultures and finding lost ones…." Daniel said.

"Experiencing exciting new adventures…" Jack said as he walked up with them.

"Finding new dangers to stop…." Vala said. "New treasures to get…"

"And saving the world, worlds or universe as we know it." Teal'c said.

"Yes, that sums up our lives perfectly." Ford said. "Nice to see you all here too to enjoy the view."

"I got tired of the politics." Jack said with a shrug. "Finally just told them to shut up and deal with how things are and that no matter what they did, they were not going to get those ships or most of their other demands."

"I don't think I have been outside the city." Daniel said.

"Nor have I." Teal'c said.

The rest of their family along with many others, ending up being a good hundred people, also arrived as they said hi, or cheered with them all, and different conversations started.

"Tomorrow is another day and who knows what will happen." Carter said with a smile, that was joined by many others as they watched the sun start to set.

THE END, for now….


End file.
